Harry, O Ravenclaw
by tania.trevisi.1
Summary: O que aconteceria se em sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts, Harry se sentasse com alguém diferente, alguém mais inteligente e inquisitivo, com conhecimento e sensibilidade para perceber e questionar tudo o que não faz sentido. E se isso o levasse para uma casa diferente, uma casa onde o conhecimento e a verdade são muito mais importantes. E se isso mudasse tudo.
1. E, Tudo Muda

Harry, O Ravenclaw

 **NA: Olá! Essa é a minha primeira história, mas, leio fanfiction a anos e sempre quis ler uma boa história, onde Harry é um Ravenclaw, já que essa é minha casa, e ainda fique com a Ginny. Acho que eles são perfeitos juntos, não me importo o que digam. Bem, decidi escrever, não apenas por curiosidade em ver como a história se afasta do original com um Harry mais consciente dos seus estudos, que dê importância ao conhecimento e questiona o que não faz sentido. Mas também para ver como a relação do Harry e Ginny se desenvolve e é aceita pela família Weasley, quando Harry não é o melhor amigo de Ron. Espero que possam ler e revisar, pois isso é um grande incentivo.**

 **Aviso: Não possuo Harry Potter, nem pretendo lucrar com essa escrita.**

Prólogo

Petúnia Dursley poderia ser chamada de muitas coisas, mas não de burra, com toda a certeza. Possivelmente, muitos a chamariam de mesquinha, fofoqueira e preconceituosa ou muitos outros adjetivos nada favoráveis. O fato é que, dificilmente alguém diria que ela não era esperta e, pelo menos em sua opinião, Petúnia se considerava muito inteligente, pois, assim que percebeu o mundo anormal da qual sua irmã fazia parte, ela se afastou e a desprezou como a aberração que Lily era.

Desde então, Petúnia se esforçara para ter a melhor vida, ou seja, uma vida normal, com um homem normal, em um bairro normal. E, mesmo em momentos em que fora obrigada a reconhecer as esquisitices de sua irmã, o fizera de má vontade e com óbvio desprezo, não apenas para ferir sua irmã, que todos achavam tão perfeita, mas também para ser a mulher normal que Vernon Dursley buscava. Mais que tudo, Petúnia queria ser perfeita para Vernon, mesmo que isso significasse fazer a vida do seu sobrinho nada agradável.

Quando a pequena aberração foi deixada em sua porta, Petúnia, ao ler a carta, soube que por mais que desprezasse o garoto, teria de aceitá-lo, pois sua presença garantiria a segurança dela, de seu marido e de seu precioso Dudley. Mas, durante todos aqueles anos, ela se assegurou de que sua vida não perdesse a normalidade perfeita e, como dito anteriormente, Petúnia não era burra e, como sabia que ter uma aberração em sua casa, convidava a anormalidades, ela se esforçou, diligentemente e não perdeu os detalhes importantes.

Então, o momento esperado se apresentou e a carta que levaria o garoto para a escola de aberrações chegou e, enquanto tudo o que ela queria era enviá-lo para bem longe, Petúnia tinha que fazer o papel da esposa perfeita para Vernon, assim, ela o acompanhou em sua saga enlouquecida para fugir das cartas, já sabendo qual seria o resultado. Como esperava, o garoto partiria e ela não o veria por meses, tempo esse em que poderia se esquecer do pequeno anormal e da existência do mundo de anormais. Mas Vernon, infelizmente, não era tão inteligente quanto ela e estava mais preocupado em pregar uma peça no menino do que se livrar dele. Petúnia, no entanto, nunca perdia os detalhes e, assim, observou de longe enquanto seu marido ria do garoto por não existir a barreira 9 ¾, mas ela sabia que a entrada existia e onde estava, afinal, já a atravessara muitos anos atrás. E, foi assim, que Petúnia se percebeu com um dilema em suas mãos.

Enquanto, normalmente, se esforçava para não se importar com as brincadeiras ou castigos de Vernon para com o garoto, pois não queria contrariá-lo, também não queria que o menino deixasse de embarcar no trem de aberrações. Podia imaginar o que aconteceria, o garoto não embarcaria e ficaria perdido, podendo chamar a atenção da polícia que o devolveria a sua casa. Depois, os anormais apareceriam para buscá-lo e, claro, enquanto visualizava esse cenário de terror, podia imaginar os vizinhos comentando por semanas a polícia em sua porta e depois os esquisitos em vestes coloridas.

Assim, tendo horror ao imaginar tais fatos ou que as aberrações acreditassem que eles estavam impedindo o garoto de ir para a tal escola e quisessem se vingar em seu precioso Dudders, outra vez, Petúnia, naquele instante, tomou uma decisão. Instigada por sua necessidade de manter sua vida normal, ela mudou toda a história de seu sobrinho desprezado, sem nem saber. Caminhando para a entrada da estação, Petúnia parou em frente a Vernon que ainda estava rindo e disse:

— Querido, preciso ir ao banheiro, voltarei bem rápido.

— Claro, Petúnia, quer que a acompanhe? — Perguntou Vernon bem-humorado, sempre se sentia assim depois de ganhar uma em cima de alguém. Sendo sobre o garoto tornava tudo ainda melhor.

— Oh não, meu bem, volte para o carro e fique com Duddynho, não é bom deixá-lo sozinho, voltarei logo. — Respondeu Petúnia.

Assim, caminhando em direção aos sanitários, Petúnia olhou discretamente para trás e, ao ver o marido deixar a estação, caminhou apressadamente em direção a plataforma nove e dez, onde viu o garoto parado olhando em volta parecendo perdido. Querendo se livrar dele sem que Vernon soubesse que ela o ajudara, rapidamente se aproximou impedindo que ele caminhasse até o guarda.

— Você tem que passar pela parede entre as plataformas.

Harry Potter, que não esperava ouvir a voz desagradável de sua tia tão cedo, deu um pulo assustado e se virou para constatar que era ela mesma que estava falando com ele, com uma expressão azeda.

— Tia Petúnia? — Perguntou Harry, confuso.

— Você está surdo, garoto, para pegar o trem para sua escola de aberrações, tem que passar pela parede, aquela ali. — Petúnia apontou, discretamente, enquanto olhava em volta para se certificar que ninguém a ouviu ou a viu apontar. — Tem que atravessá-la, uma das esquisitices que aquela aberração gigante parece não ter lhe explicado. — Completou com desprezo, nunca o perdoaria pelo que fizera ao seu Duda.

— E, por que resolveu me contar? — Harry perguntou curioso, pois sua tia nunca, voluntariamente, tentou facilitar a sua vida.

Ele, normalmente, não perguntaria, tendo sido treinado desde cedo a não fazer perguntas, mas, talvez, como estava a poucos instantes de ir para bem longe de sua tia, se sentiu mais corajoso.

Ingrato, pensou Petúnia, tentado ignorar aqueles olhos verdes inquisidores.

— Porque estou muito aliviada de me livrar de você pelos próximos meses e se perder o trem terei que aturá-lo e quem mais das suas pessoas que vier buscá-lo, não quero que os vizinhos vejam mais das suas anormalidades! — Exclamou contrariada, ainda que mantivesse a voz em um sussurro cortante. — E, pare de fazer perguntas tolas e vá logo, se perder o trem, não o deixarei entrar na casa. — Petúnia completou com desprezo, depois, se virou e andou para a saída aliviada de que Vernon ainda estava feliz e, ao mesmo tempo, ela não tinha que pensar no garoto por muitos e normais meses.

Harry observou sua tia afastar-se em direção a saída, sentindo uma emoção contraditória, pois, enquanto estava grato por sua ajuda, não podia deixar de sentir raiva por suas palavras. Nunca se esqueceria do seu desabafo a apenas 1 mês, onde ela ofendera seus pais e mostrara desprezo e ódio por sua mãe. Agora, parado em frente a parede, ele não sabia o que pensar sobre sua motivação em ajudá-lo, a verdade é que não estava surpreso, pois desde que viera morar com os Dursley, ficou bem claro o seu desprezo por tudo o que tinha a ver com ele.

Ocorreu-lhe, enquanto caminhava em direção a barreira, que a razão de sua aversão por seus pais e por ele, era a mesma, todos eles eram bruxos. E, como Harry estava muito feliz com esse fato, tudo o que ele podia fazer era ignorar seus parentes da mesma maneira que eles o ignoravam. Parando em frente a parede indicada por sua tia, Harry hesitou por apenas um segundo, se ela tivesse ajudado apenas por bondade, ele estaria desconfiado, mas, a verdade, é que sua justificativa o fez acreditar e, ainda que atravessar a parede lhe parecesse algo absurdo, ele decidiu arriscar. Fechando os olhos e, quase esperando bater na parede, Harry ficou, momentaneamente paralisado quando passou pela barreira e se deparou com uma nova estação, onde um trem vermelho estava majestosamente estacionado e lançava fumaça para todos os lados.

Não podendo conter o sorriso e desejando embarcar o mais rápido possível, Harry olhou em volta procurando o melhor lugar para entrar no trem. Observando que a plataforma não estava muito cheia, afinal ainda era cedo, faltando quase 20 minutos para sua partida, Harry empurrou o seu carrinho para a frente do trem, não para o fim e, encontrando uma porta aberta, estacionou seu carrinho ao lado e, com grande esforço, tirou seu baú e o colocou no primeiro degrau do trem. Depois de tirar a gaiola de Edwiges, afastou o carrinho para o lado, subiu no trem e, carregando a gaiola com uma mão e com a outra puxando o baú por sua alça lateral, Harry caminhou para dentro do trem, em um corredor comprido onde se viam várias portas de cada lado para os compartimentos.

Animado para encontrar um lugar para se acomodar antes que o trem começasse a se mover, Harry caminhou pelo corredor na direção do fim do trem, procurando por um compartimento vazio, mas, depois de 6 portas, 3 de cada lado do corredor, todos se mostraram cheio. Felizmente, no seguinte compartimento, tinha apenas um garoto próximo a sua idade e, decidindo arriscar sua sorte, Harry abriu a porta e perguntou:

— Olá, tudo bem se me sentar aqui? Passei por vários compartimentos cheios e não sei como estarão os outros.

O garoto levantou-se sorrindo, ele era mais alto que Harry, cabelos pretos bem penteados, pele morena clara e olhos castanhos escuros. Tinha um rosto triangular, testa e nariz largos e um sorriso enorme e brilhantemente branco.

— Claro! Deixe-me ajudá-lo. — Disse ele pegando a gaiola de Edwiges e colocando no banco, depois, os dois garotos, com algum esforço, ergueram o baú até o guarda mala acima do banco.

Harry, então, acomodou a gaiola ao lado do porta malas com cuidado para não sacudir sua coruja que, depois de um suave pio, colocou sua cabeça sobre uma das asas pretendendo tirar um longo cochilo.

— Eu estava ansioso para que alguém viesse sentar-se comigo, é meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts — disse animadamente, então estendeu a mão apresentando-se. — Eu sou Terry, Terrence Boot, mas, eu prefiro Terry!

Sorrindo para o garoto animado e ansioso, Harry estendeu a mão e a balançou enquanto dizia:

— Obrigada pela ajuda, é meu primeiro ano também, meu nome é Harry, Harry Potter!


	2. Eu Posso Fazer Perguntas

Capítulo 1

O silencio no compartimento durou apenas alguns segundos, antes que ficasse constrangedor, o garoto chamado Terry desfez a expressão surpresa e seu rosto se abriu em outro sorriso branco e brilhante. Pigarreando, ele falou sentando-se:

— Vamos, vamos nos sentar, desculpa minha surpresa e tal, quero dizer, minha mãe comentou que você começaria em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que eu, mas, ainda é surpreendente, depois de crescer ouvindo seu nome, te conhecer de verdade.

Sentando-se, Harry observou o outro menino, que parecia sincero e não se importar muito com ele ser famoso, o que lhe dava um grande alívio. Isso é tudo o que ele queria e precisava, que as pessoas não fizessem um grande negócio dessa história de menino-que-viveu. Talvez, ele estivesse sendo ingênuo, pensou Harry, mas, a verdade é que ele não se lembrava ou entendia o que acontecera a 10 anos, com exceção do fato de que seus pais foram assassinados. Agradecido e querendo muito fazer um amigo, Harry sorriu timidamente, respondendo:

— Tudo bem, não tem problema, eu tive muito pior quando fui ao Beco Diagonal fazer minhas compras. Quer dizer, acho que apesar de não me lembrar ou entender o que aconteceu naquela noite, terei que me acostumar com reações ao meu nome ou minha cicatriz.

Terry moveu a cabeça concordando, uma expressão inquisitiva e inteligente em seu rosto, expressão essa que Harry veria muitas vezes ao longo da viagem.

— Eu posso entender sua confusão, mesmo meus pais não entendem muito o que aconteceu naquela noite, e eles são bem espertos. Minha mãe é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, sendo uma Ravenclaw, mas, ela não compreende como poderia um bebê derrotar um bruxo adulto, um bruxo poderoso, além de tudo. Ela... bem, minha mãe acha que as informações divulgadas na época eram imprecisas ou foram exageradas e, de repente, todo mundo tomou como verdade... — Terry hesitou olhando para ele. — Quero dizer, não estou dizendo que é mentira, mas, bem, só não faz muito sentido, sabe, e... minha mãe sempre diz que, o que não faz sentido, merece ser questionado.

Harry não pode deixar de se surpreender com as palavras do outro garoto, quando Hagrid lhe contou toda a verdade, tanto lhe passou pela mente. O principal ponto foi o choque de saber como seus pais realmente morreram e que eles foram assassinados, mas, não lhe ocorreu questionar a veracidade dos fatos em si. Quer dizer, como poderia um bebê matar um bruxo adulto, um bruxo, segundo o Guardião, poderoso e invencível, que só temia Albus Dumbledore. Mas, se os fatos estavam errados ou exagerados, como dito pela mãe de Terry, o que de fato aconteceu? E, se tudo o que todos sabiam, era a verdade, a questão principal era, como ele conseguiu derrotar Voldemort? Principalmente, quando nas muitas vezes em que Duda e seus amigos lhe bateram, sua magia não agira para defendê-lo.

— Essas são boas questões Terry e não tinham me ocorrido ainda porque, na verdade, tudo tem sido tão surpreendente desde que recebi minha carta. Estou muito empolgado de ir para Hogwarts e deixar a casa dos meus parentes. Sua família é toda bruxa? — Perguntou, imaginando que Terry vinha de uma família bruxa igual à do menino na loja de roupas do Beco. — Você já deve saber muita mágica.

Terry sorriu, felizmente percebendo que não ofendera Harry por seu comentário.

— Bem, meus pais são bruxos e meus dois irmãos mais novos também. Como disse antes, minha mãe é uma Ravenclaw e meu pai um Gryffindor, mas, minha mãe é nascida trouxa, assim, tenho todo um conjunto de parentes que não tem magia. Meus avós e um tio e uma tia, irmãos de minha mãe, além de seu cônjuges e filhos, meus primos. Por parte do meu pai todos são bruxos, ainda que apenas meus avós sejam vivos, meu pai tinha uma irmã, mas ela morreu na guerra, foi assassinada por comensais da morte. — Explicou Terry objetivamente. — Quanto a saber magia, sei muito da teoria, minha mãe é professora e muito estudiosa, ela fez questão de me enviar para a escola trouxa e, em casa, ensina sobre magia, você sabe, teoria mágica, história da magia e poções. Papai nos ensina um pouco de política e leis, já que ele é um advogado, mas, não tem como fazer magia prática, afinal, só pegamos nossa varinha depois que recebemos a carta de Hogwarts. Eu tentei algumas coisas e, depois de ler meus livros do primeiro ano, até consegui alguns feitiços, mas, apenas coisas simples, sabe.

Harry ficou impressionado com todas as informações do longo discurso de Terry, mas, antes que pudesse responder, ouviu o apito agudo do trem quando ele começou a se mover lentamente para fora da estação. Ele olhou pela janela e viu várias pessoas diferentes gritando e acenando suas ultimas despedidas, sua última visão foi uma garotinha ruiva correndo atrás do trem pela plataforma, meio chorando, meio rindo, acenando loucamente e, então, o trem pegou velocidade e a estação desapareceu. Harry sentiu uma grande excitação percorrê-lo, ele estava indo! E, apesar de não saber o que o esperava, devia ser muito melhor do que ele estava vivendo nos Dursley.

— Sim! Estamos indo para Hogwarts! — Disse Terry espelhando seu entusiasmo. — Ouvi a vida inteira papai e mamãe falando sobre como legal é a escola, é incrível poder ir também.

Harry acenou, concordando plenamente e, lembrando-se do que eles estavam conversando antes, comentou:

— Eu devo estar muito atrasado, então, não estudei nada dessas coisas que você mencionou, quer dizer, fui a uma escola trouxa como você, mas, do mundo mágico, nunca aprendi nada. Na verdade, foi quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts que eu descobri que era um bruxo e que as coisas estranhas que aconteciam ao meu redor era magia. Aposto que vou ser o pior da classe. — Disse Harry expressando uma das suas maiores preocupações.

— Não é tão simples assim, Harry. Quer dizer, crianças que cresceram no mundo bruxo como eu, sabem mais de magia e sobre a sociedade mágica do que uma criança nascida trouxa, como minha mãe ou a sua. No entanto, quando se trata de aprender o currículo de Hogwarts e pegar os feitiços ensinados pelos professores, depende da dedicação de cada um. Por exemplo, eu passei semanas estudando e tentando alguns feitiços simples, alguns outros nascidos trouxas terão feito o mesmo, mas, aposto que vai ter muitas crianças chamadas puro-sangue, que não leram um único livro o verão todo! Veja minha mãe, ela é uma nascida trouxa e era uma das melhores alunas do seu ano.

Isso fez Harry lembrar-se de Hagrid dizendo que sua mãe havia sido uma grande bruxa, melhor da sua turma, além de monitora chefe, e ele se sentiu mais aliviado. Terry estava certo, todas as coisas que ainda não sabia, ele poderia aprender, afinal, já lera todos os seus livros escolares e poderia relê-los para as aulas, ler mais alguns com informações complementares e, mais importante, decidiu Harry, a partir de hoje, ele se dedicaria aos seus estudos.

Na escola trouxa, ele não se preocupara muito, pois os Dursley não se importavam e os professores eram indiferentes. Além disso, sua situação de vida sempre lhe tirava a concentração, quem se importava com matemática e geografia, quando se estava com fome? Ou, pensando em como se esquivar de seu primo e sua gangue? Além de todas as tarefas que ele tinha que fazer quando chegasse em casa?

Harry pensou em tudo que Terry disse e ficou em dúvida sobre algo, mas, antes que pudesse perguntar, o garoto com expressão inteligente o venceu com suas próprias questões.

— Mas, eu não entendo algo, Harry. Todo o mundo mágico sabia que você vivia com parentes de sua mãe no mundo trouxa, mas, como você não sabia sobre ser um bruxo? Quer dizer, eles devem ter lhe contato sobre a guerra, sobre como seus pais morreram e, se eles não sabiam, o que não faz sentido, com certeza alguém do mundo mágico devia ter te informado sobre tudo, sendo você quem é.

Harry olhou pela janela por um segundo, percebendo que a cidade de Londres estava ficando para trás, e pensou sobre a pergunta do seu novo e inteligente companheiro de viagem. Ele não queria ter que explicar sobre os Dursley, assim, ao em vez de responder, devolveu com uma pergunta, apenas para ganhar tempo, ainda que desconfiasse que Terry voltaria a essa questão mais tarde.

— O que você quer dizer com quem eu sou? Você fala por causa dessa história de menino-que-viveu? — Harry não pode deixar de fazer uma careta com o apelido idiota, o que fez com que Terry risse.

— Não, claro que não. Quero dizer, depois do que aconteceu, mesmo que não possamos explicar o que ou como aconteceu, você se tornou famoso, pessoalmente. — Explicou Terry com a mão esfregando o queixo. — O que, claramente, torna ainda mais sensato que você fosse informado sobre quem é e sobre o mundo bruxo, enquanto crescia. Mas, a verdade é que você já era importante mesmo antes disso, simplesmente, por ser um Potter!

— O que? Como assim? O que ser um Potter me torna importante?

Terry franziu o cenho aqui, ao perceber que Harry não fazia ideia de nada. Seus pais ficariam chocados, pensou, se lhes contasse que se sentara num compartimento com Harry Potter, mas, não qualquer Harry Potter, e sim, um pequeno, magro demais, com roupas folgadas e velhas, óculos quebrados que, até um mês atrás, não sabia que era um bruxo e que não fazia ideia sobre ser um Potter! Com sua curiosidade e mente inquisitiva, que tentava sempre se fazer aprender e entender, Terry decidiu chegar ao fundo dessa discrepância, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ao olhar para o garoto menor, lembrou de sua mãe lhe dizendo que devia ter paciência com aqueles que estavam descobrindo o mundo mágico. Ela insistira que Terry devia ajudá-los em suas descobertas e não jogar sobre eles tudo que não sabiam, sobrecarregá-los com informação ou chamá-los de ignorante. Percebeu que esse era o caso aqui, pois, para todos os efeitos, Harry Potter era um nascido trouxa.

Pigarreando levemente e tentado encontrar uma maneira de explicar, Terry, mais uma vez, coçou o queixo e olhou pela janela buscando inspiração. Pensou em todas as aulas que tivera com seu pai e avô sobre as famílias mágicas e como ele ficara encantado ao ouvir sobre a história da família Potter. Seu avô percebera o seu interesse e lhe comprara um livro escrito a quase meio século detalhando as histórias dos Potters desde o primeiro, Linfred, "O Potterer", até o senhor Fleamont Potter que se tornara um grande duelista devido ao nome peculiar.

— Bem, Harry, os Potters podem não ser considerada umas das famílias do Sagrado Vinte e Oito, mas, ainda é uma importante família mágica. Os Potters, assim como os Boots, não estão nesse livro tolo, porque não são considerados puros o suficiente, por muitas razões e, uma delas, é o fato de que nossos ancestrais acharam mais interessante se misturar com trouxas ou nascidos trouxas, por amizade ou casamento, do que lutar contra eles ou sua presença em nosso mundo. Faz sentido até agora? — Terry perguntou.

— Hum... o que você quer dizer é, que os puros sangues não gostam ou se misturam com trouxas ou nascidos trouxas, mas, que nossas famílias não se importam com isso. — Harry estava ouvindo atentamente, feliz por ter se sentado com alguém que sabia muito sobre o mundo mágico, estava disposto a ensiná-lo e sem fazer com que ele se sentisse mal por seu desconhecimento.

— Exato, nem todas as famílias mágicas pregam ou se importam com a política que defende que a magia deve ser ensinada apenas as crianças com antepassados mágicos. Nossas famílias, por exemplo, são contra esses pensamentos, por isso, nossos pais se casaram com nossas mães e nossas famílias lutaram contra você-sabe-quem na última guerra. Ele e seus seguidores queriam matar não apenas bruxos que nasceram de pais trouxas, mas os trouxas também.

— Certo, entendi. — Disse Harry, um pouco desconcertado ao perceber que em sua conversa com Hagrid sobre a guerra, este não lhe contara qual foi a motivação por traz de Voldemort e aqueles que o apoiavam. Será que fora por isso, se perguntou Harry, será que fora porque sua mãe havia sido uma bruxa nascida trouxa que ele os matara? — Mas, o que isso tem a ver com minha família sendo importante.

— Desculpa, acabei fugindo do principal. Bem, como eu disse, os Potters são muito importantes no mundo mágico, a sua família existe a mais de mil anos e seus antepassados tiveram vidas boas, eles não se envolveram em grandes questões políticas, ficaram mais a margem, mas, ainda realizaram grandes coisas. Não vou entrar em detalhes, meu avô me deu um livro que conta a história e os feitos de sua família, desde o primeiro, Linfred, até seu avô Fleamont Potter. Eu não o trouxe, mas, em minha primeira carta para casa, pedirei a minha mãe que me envie, assim, você pode ler por si mesmo. Mas, o que posso te dizer é, ser um Potter é importante por si só no mundo mágico, além do fato de que vocês são, talvez, uma das famílias mais ricas em nosso mundo.

Harry não soube o que dizer, era desconcertante pensar que havia um livro sobre sua família e que Terry sabia mais sobre ela do que ele sabia, mas, também era tocante o oferecimento do garoto em lhe ajudar a obter por si mesmo informações sobre seus antepassados. Harry percebeu que era o que ele queria, descobrir sobre os Potters por si mesmo, sem que ninguém lhe contasse, era importante, pensou, por seus feitos e por suas memórias, descobrir o que pudesse e aprender a ser um Potter por esforço próprio.

— Obrigado, Terry, gostaria muito de ler e aprender sobre minha família. — Disse Harry, sorrindo com gratidão sincera.

Terry corou um pouco, seu rosto cor de caramelo mostrando apenas um leve avermelhado nas bochechas.

— Oh, tudo bem, não é nada demais. Quer dizer, eu também me interesso muito pela história da minha família, os Boots não existem a tanto tempo como os Potters ou são tão ricos, estamos no mundo mágico a uns 500 anos, mas, também realizamos muitas coisas. Minha família está envolvida com as leis desde que o Ministério da Magia foi criado, havia um Boot ajudando a criar as leis ministeriais e implementar o Estatuto de Sigilo, que nos protege de sermos descobertos pelos trouxas e, desde então, sempre houve um Boot trabalhando no Departamento de Leis Mágica. Bem até meu pai, ele se tornou advogado, mas, abriu seu próprio escritório particular. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na guerra, ele nunca confiou no Ministério e não quis trabalhar para eles, sabe.

Harry estava confuso com tanta informação, não que ele não entendesse, apenas lhe ocorria agora, quantas coisas não sabia sobre esse novo e incrível mundo. Sua expressão deve ter revelado seu sentimento de inadequação, pois Terry, imediatamente, interpretando incorretamente, disse:

— Oh, me desculpe Harry, não quis te encher de informações, já que você está descobrindo tantas coisas novas. Eu gosto muito de aprender e entender como as coisas são ou foram, você precisa me mandar calar a boca se eu falar demais e, se tiver algo que você não entende, não hesite em perguntar. — Terry parecia sincero e não fez Harry se sentir ignorante, o que o deixou aliviado por ter alguém legal para fazer perguntas e que não se zangaria com isso.

— Tudo bem, Terry, entendi o que você contou sobre sua família, e já sabia que o mundo mágico tinha um Ministério, mas, não sabia nada sobre os departamentos ou sobre as leis, não sei nada sobre a história de como ou quando eles foram criados.

— Não se preocupe com isso, teremos aulas de História da Magia, com certeza estudaremos todas essas coisas. Minha mãe nos ensinou o básico sobre a história bruxa, os pontos mais marcantes, o que sei a mais vieram das minhas leituras, adoro ler. — Disse Terry parecendo constrangido, corando levemente.

— Bem, eu também gosto de ler. — Confessou Harry com um sorriso tímido. — Apenas, nunca tive muita oportunidade por causa dos meus parentes.

Vendo a expressão inquisitiva voltar ao rosto de Terry e não querendo que ele voltasse a perguntar sobre seus parentes, Harry falou primeiro, querendo esclarecer algumas de suas dúvidas.

— Bem, já que você não se importa que eu pergunte... — Hesitou ele, mas, ao ver o garoto moreno balançar a cabeça que não, continuou. — Tem uma coisa que você disse, sobre fazer alguns feitiços depois de pegar sua varinha, achei que não pudéssemos usar magia fora da escola sem ficarmos em apuros. E, sobre o seu pai não trabalhar no Ministério depois do fim da guerra, por que isso? Não é seguro trabalhar para o Ministério?

— Hum, essas são boas perguntas, Harry e elas estão meio que conectadas, na verdade. Bem, acho que a melhor maneira de explicar, será lhe contando o que aconteceu com minha mãe quando ela recebeu sua carta e o convite para vir estudar na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Harry não pode deixar de sentir-se animado, sem perceber que naquela última hora de conversa com seu novo amigo, sua natureza curiosa e inquisitiva, por tanto tempo sufocada nos Dursley, estava despertando. Ele queria entender, saber, desvendar o grande mistério que era esse incrível novo mundo cheio de magia. Mas, antes que Terry começasse o seu conto, a porta se abriu bruscamente e duas crianças estavam lá. Pareciam primeiros anos como eles, um de rosto redondo e expressão triste, cabelos e olhos castanhos era um menino, a outra, uma menina negra de cabelos castanhos grossos e cheios de cachos, olhos castanhos e dentes salientes como coelhos.


	3. Então, eu posso pensar

Capítulo 2

— Olá! Vocês viram um sapo? Neville aqui perdeu um. — Disse a menina com voz alta e imperativa. Terry olhou para Harry, a comunicação silenciosa entre os dois foi rápida e logo depois o menino mais alto respondeu:

— Não, não vimos. — Olhando para o garoto sem sapo perguntou. — Onde você o viu pela última vez? Talvez ele esteja escondido por lá? — Sugeriu tentando ajudar.

Neville suspirou choroso, obviamente, seu sapo lhe era importante, pensou Harry.

— Não lembro, não percebi quando o perdi, ele está sempre fugindo de mim.

— Ele vai aparecer. — Disse Harry gentilmente.

— Ok, obrigada. Vamos Neville! Vamos mais para o fundo do trem, é melhor nos separarmos, cada um, pergunta em um comparti...

A menina com cabelos cacheados saiu falando rapidamente e arrastando um atordoado Neville, sua voz se perdendo pelo corredor e desaparecendo depois que a porta se fechou automaticamente.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante, meios atordoados e com pena do pobre Neville. Terry, então disse, pensativamente.

— Sabe, acho que foi por isso que minha mãe não me deixou pegar um animal de estimação. Quer dizer, eu não queria um sapo, eles não são nada divertidos e uma coruja não é muito necessária porque em Hogwarts tem um grande corujal e meus pais tem uma coruja forte que está conosco desde que eu era pequeno, ele se revezará entre nossa casa e a escola. King gostará do exercício. — Suspirando acrescentou. — Eu queria mesmo um gato, os meios amasso são muito inteligentes, mas, minha mãe disse que eles exigem muita atenção, ela e papai querem que eu me adapte à escola primeiro e mantenha minhas notas no topo. Mas, ela me prometeu que se minhas notas estiverem entre as 10 melhores do nosso ano, no meu terceiro ano, eles me darão um de presente.

Assentindo, Harry se perguntou quão inteligente Terry seria, se seus pais esperavam notas tão boas. E, não pode deixar de imaginar se seus pais teriam a mesma expectativa sobre ele, caso estivessem vivos, mas, Harry não acreditava ser tão inteligente assim. Na escola trouxa, suas notas eram apenas médias, nada excepcional, pensou, ainda que ele admitisse para si mesmo que nunca fizera grande esforço. Sentiu um peso entranho no estômago, algo nunca sentido antes, Harry não sabia bem o que era, mas, de repente, ele estava ainda mais preocupado com ficar por último nas aulas.

Olhando para sua coruja, ele não pode deixar sorrir, ela fora seu primeiro presente de aniversário.

— Bem, Edwiges foi um presente e eu não tenho ninguém para escrever, na verdade, mas ela é incrível, muito inteligente e uma boa companhia, as vezes acho que entende tudo o que falo para ela.

— Sim, King também é assim, ele sempre sabe quando precisamos dele, precisamos apresentá-los, Harry, aposto que eles vão se dar bem. — Disse Terry com sorriso animado. — Um gato precisa de mais cuidados, ainda que sejam bem inteligentes e independentes também, eu fiquei chateado quando não consegui um esse ano, mas, vendo Neville, não posso deixar de pensar que mamãe estava certa.

— Não se chateie, você vai ganhar um logo, quem sabe até no próximo ano, se suas notas forem bem boas. — Disse tentando animá-lo. — Você ia me falar sobre a sua mãe...

— Bem, acredito que, talvez, o que mamãe vivenciou explique porque meus pais não confiam no Ministério da Magia, mas, nem todos pensam assim, Harry, portanto, você vai encontrar outras histórias diferentes, de pessoas que confiam e aceitam tudo o que o Ministério diz como verdade absoluta. Você tem que descobrir por si mesmo o que você pensa ou acredita, bem, pelo menos é o que vovô Bunmi sempre me diz, sabe, "Nunca pense pela cabeça dos outros Terry, pense, observe, analise e descubra por si mesmo". — Terry disse imitando uma voz com sotaque desconhecido, o que levou Harry a rir. Seu riso, claro, fez Terry arregalar os olhos e corar ao perceber o que havia feito e, Harry, ao ver essa expressão, não se conteve e riu ainda mais segurando a barriga, o que contagiou o garoto moreno, que começou a rir também.

Por uns bons 5 minutos, tudo o que se ouviu no compartimento foram os dois garotos rindo sem preocupação com nada. Para Harry, era um momento incrível, ele jamais rira tanto em sua vida, ou se sentira tão leve. Parando aos poucos com as gargalhadas, apenas dando risadinhas quando olhavam um para o outro, Harry pensou no que Terry tinha lhe dito e entendeu que o menino queria alertá-lo para algo fundamental. Não importava de quem ou de onde viessem as informações, Harry tinha que analisá-las e chegar a uma opinião por si mesmo. A verdade é que ele se sentiu comovido, vivera toda a sua vida com parentes que não queriam que ele pensasse ou falasse ou perguntasse nada, provavelmente, se Harry não respirasse, estariam felizes. E, aqui estava um estranho, lhe dizendo que ele poderia fazer todas essas coisas, Harry nunca se sentiu tão livre.

— Eu compreendo, Terry, vou me lembrar do que disse seu avô, acho que para sempre na verdade, agora me conta o que aconteceu com sua mãe. — Disse Harry com mais uma risadinha.

Terry pigarreou e, mais uma vez, coçou o queixo pensativamente, tentado reunir seus pensamentos.

— Bem, acho que a história começa com vovô Bunmi, ele nasceu na África do Sul, como Bunmi Madaki, mas, por causa das guerras e perseguições, se mudou para os Estados Unidos quando tinha uns 18 anos. Vovô é muito inteligente e conseguiu fazer faculdade de História e Sociologia antes mesmo que os negros na América pudessem estudar com brancos. Ele casou com vovó Shawanna e, quando a mamãe nasceu, as coisas eram melhores, mas as perseguições e o racismo eram grandes, mesmo na América. Vovô conheceu Martin Luther King, ele me conta histórias incríveis dessa época, eles tentavam vencer o preconceito com palavras e não com a violência. As palavras de Luther King emocionam vovô até hoje.

Harry não pode deixar de acompanhar cada palavra com muita atenção, quer dizer, ele estudara algumas dessas coisas nas aulas de História na escola, mas, era diferente ouvir sobre alguém que realmente viveu durante esse período, torna muito mais real e próximo.

— Vovô, então escreveu um livro comparando as duas sociedades, a da África do Sul e a dos Estados Unidos. No livro, ele escreve sobre o racismo e sobre como, as duas sociedades, segregam e perseguem os negros. — Continuou Terry seriamente. — O livro fez muito sucesso e foi usado na luta pela igualdade e direitos dos negros. Logo depois, Oxford, a Universidade, convidou o vovô para dar aulas de Sociologia e História, era uma grande honra e ele não pode recusar. Mamãe conta que, quando se mudou para a Inglaterra aos 8 anos, foi uma grande mudança, mas nada comparada à quando ela recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts. — Terry não pode deixar de se sentir triste por sua mãe. — Mamãe entendia sobre preconceitos, mas, pensou que no mundo mágico era diferente, ela estava tão animada quanto nós e, logo no primeiro ano, percebeu que não seria um sonho, sabe.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, não queria interrompê-lo, mas não pode deixar de se perguntar se sua mãe, também nascida trouxa, passara pela mesma decepção. Terry continuou falando e ele voltou a ficar atento.

— A verdade era que o mundo mágico estava em guerra e, esta guerra, era contra pessoas como ela. Uma parte importante e violenta da sociedade mágica, queria que nascidos trouxas nunca tivessem acesso a magia. Nos estudos de mamãe, ela adora história como vovô, ela descobriu que os preconceitos contra os nascidos trouxas já existiam a séculos, mas, com a guerra declarada, tudo ficou menos escondido, na verdade, tornou-se flagrantemente violento. As pessoas estavam morrendo e o medo de você-sabe-quem era imenso, a única esperança era o Diretor Dumbledore.

Harry lembrou-se que Hagrid lhe dissera quase a mesma coisa, mas ainda era difícil imaginar o que eles viveram, não pode deixar de pensar que, talvez fosse porque fazia pouco tempo que se sabia um bruxo e sobre o mundo mágico. Neste momento, ouve um grande barulho no corredor e uma mulher sorridente abriu a porta e perguntou:

— Vocês querem alguma coisa do carrinho, queridos?

Harry arregalou os olhos, o tempo passara sem perceber, mas ao olhar no velho relógio de seu primo percebeu que era meio dia e meia e estava faminto. Ele e Terry se aproximaram do carrinho e examinaram os inúmeros doces.

— Eu só quero alguns sapos de chocolate de sobremesa, minha mãe me fez um monte de sanduíches e eles são muito bons. Harry, se você quiser, podemos dividir, ela mandou o suficiente para eu compartilhar com quem sentasse comigo. — Disse Terry enquanto pagava por 3 caixas de sapos.

Harry olhou para o carrinho, nunca teve dinheiro para gastar consigo mesmo, assim, estava animado e com fome suficiente, já que não tomara café da manhã nos Dursley, para comprar um monte de cada. Mas, a ideia de compartilhar o almoço com Terry era legal, algo que jamais fizera, afinal, nunca tivera um amigo para compartilhar nada. Assim, depois de refletir por uns segundo, ele só comprou um de cada doce para experimentar e ter sobremesa também.

Eles se sentaram depois que a mulher se afastou com seu carrinho barulhento. Terry abriu uma mochila de couro e retirou um pote verde com tampa branca, mas, o pote era pequeno, não parecia que caberia mais do que 2 ou 3 sanduíches, e Harry se preocupou imediatamente que Terry ficaria sem o que comer ao compartilhar seu almoço com ele. No entanto, antes que pudesse dizer que não estava com muita fome, Terry sentou-se ao seu lado e colocou o pote no banco entre eles.

— Aqui, sirva-se à vontade, mamãe exagerou, mas, são tão bons que não vou reclamar. — Disse Terry dando uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche de presunto e bacon, seu preferido.

Harry, sem entender, olhou para dentro do pote e arregalou os olhos surpreso. Na verdade, o pote estava abarrotado de sanduíches em duas pilhas que se aprofundavam na direção aonde deveria estar o banco em que se sentavam. Deveria ter uns bons 10 sanduíches em cada pilha e era como se o pote tivesse pelo menos uns 60 centímetros de profundidade.

— Como...? — O choque era claro em sua expressão.

— Oh, desculpe Harry, bobo de mim. Mamãe usou um feitiço muito complexo do sétimo ano, Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão, é muito útil, bem na verdade, a magia é muito útil para um monte de coisas, você vai ver. — Disse Terry depois de engolir o que mastigava. — Vai lá, Harry, pegue. Ela fez de presunto e bacon, são os meus preferidos, mas, também tem de frango e cenoura, mais saudável, mamãe se preocupa com isso, tem também de atum, de queijo e de rosbife, pegue o que quiser, são deliciosos. — Completou voltando a dar uma grande mordida no sanduíche em suas mãos.

Harry fez o que seu novo amigo disse, pegou um de frango com cenoura e descobriu que Terry estava certo, eram deliciosos. Na verdade, todos os 5 sanduíches que ele comeu eram muito bons e Harry disse isso ao garoto moreno, agradecendo. Terry comeu 8 sanduíches e insistiu para que Harry comesse mais, mas, na verdade, ele estava bem cheio, não acostumado a comer tanto em seus parentes. Depois, Terry guardou o pote na mochila, voltou para seu banco e pegou uma caixa de sapo de chocolate. Lembrando-se que Harry não os conhecia, decidiu explicar sobre eles.

— Aqui Harry, esses são sapos de chocolates, eles têm um encanto de salto neles, apenas um, mas, se você não os segurar, eles podem cair longe e se perderem. — Disse Terry, enquanto abria sua caixa e mostrava seu sapo, depois de segurá-lo habilmente, deu uma mordida na cabeça. — Hum, muito bom.

Assentindo, Harry abriu sua caixa e pegou o sapo antes que pulasse para longe, depois de observá-lo por um instante, hesitantemente, deu uma pequena mordida, era muito bom, pensou, mordendo a cabeça, muito bom mesmo. Depois, ele tentou uma tortinha de abóbora, também muito bom, na verdade, poderia se tornar seu favorito. Penas de açúcar eram bons, mas, muito doces e ele comeu apenas metade, em seguida, pegou uma caixinha onde se lia Feijões de Todos os Sabores.

— Todos os sabores? — Franziu o cenho confuso.

— Sim, são feijões de todos os sabores mesmo, eu não gosto muito, minha irmã Ayana adora, ela é mais aventureira que eu, acho. Uma vez, comi um com gosto de chulé, foi horrível. Experimenta, vamos ver qual gosto você tem.

Harry sorriu, ele gostava da ideia da aventura, de se arriscar e descobrir qual sabor, bom ou ruim, assim, pegou um e mastigou fechando os olhos.

— Hum... coco, gostoso. Aqui, pegue um, Terry. — Disse oferecendo ao garoto, que fez uma careta e pegou um, ainda hesitante. — Vamos Terry, — riu Harry — aventure-se.

Terry comeu e fez uma careta.

— Ugh, brócolis, — Agitando a cabeça. — vou ficar com meu chocolate aqui, se você não se importar, Harry.

Harry riu e concordou, mas tentou mais alguns, e teve grama, morango, torrada, pimenta, peixe, café e, sua última tentativa, ele estava mais cheio do que nunca estivera na vida, foi hortelã. Agora com sede, depois de tantos doces, ficou surpreso e agradecido quando Terry tirou uma garrafa de suco gelado e dois copos, ele lhe entregou um e o encheu de um líquido grosso e laranja.

— Aqui, Harry, — foi dizendo Terry — pegue um pouco de suco de abóbora, eles são muito comuns no mundo mágico, os bruxos adoram, acho que eles começariam uma guerra se ficassem sem. — brincou.

Harry experimentou e gostou muito, estava bem gelado e não muito doce, matava a sede, delícia, pensou. Enquanto bebia seu suco, pensou nas coisas que Terry lhe dissera até o momento e, enquanto ele podia pensar em dezenas de perguntas para saciar sua curiosidade, decidiu por uma que o mantivesse no assunto inicial, afinal, suas duas primeiras perguntas não foram respondidas ainda.

— Terry, você disse que sua mãe percebeu que os problemas com os nascidos trouxas eram de antes da guerra, quais eram esses problemas?

— Bem, Harry, são muitas as diferenças com que o puros-sangues e nascidos trouxas são tratados pela sociedade mágica, e isso inclui Hogwarts e o Ministério da Magia. — Disse Terry sombriamente. — Isso nos leva a séculos atrás, na época em que Hogwarts foi fundada. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin e Helga Hufflepuff fundaram a escola a mais de mil anos, mas, Slytherin não queria ensinar para crianças mágicas que viessem de pais sem magia. Ele os consideravam inferiores por não se originarem de uma linhagem mágica, ou seja, eles eram impuros, e não merecedores de aprender magia. Ele e Gryffindor tiveram uma grande luta e Slytherin acabou sendo expulso da escola pelos outros três fundadores. Desde então, ele e muitos que apoiavam suas ideias, começaram uma política pesada, às vezes, violenta, contra os nascidos trouxas e também os trouxas. Quando a Igreja Católica começou a perseguir bruxos e bruxas por toda a Europa, ainda que raramente conseguiam realmente pegar um bruxo, infelizmente, eles mataram muitos deles mesmos...

— Verdade!? — Interrompeu Harry, muito chocado. Toda história era fascinante, ele nem sabia que gostava de História, mas, Terry tinha um jeito de contar que prendia a atenção, provavelmente, herdara de seu avô professor, pensou Harry.

— Sim, com certeza, a verdade é que com uma varinha, um bruxo pode se livrar facilmente de um trouxa, aparatando, obliviando ou apenas com um simples feitiço confundus. Apenas se alguém fosse pego sem varinha estaria com problemas, assim, todas as pobres pessoas mortas nas fogueiras eram trouxas. Quando ficou claro que a perseguição não pararia, a sociedade mágica da época começou a temer os trouxas, eles passaram a evitar cidades ou vilas em que os trouxas viviam e a se isolarem ou se juntarem perto de outras famílias bruxas. E, aqueles que defendiam o afastamento completo dos sem magia, começaram a ganhar poder, mas isso significaria, entre outras coisas, não trazer crianças nascidas trouxas para o conhecimento do nosso mundo. Outros achavam ainda que os trouxas deviam saber sobre nós, que devíamos escravizá-los para o nosso benefício e segurança, até mata-los porque não passavam de animais.

Harry ouviu chocado, ele estudara nas aulas de História sobre a escravidão dos negros sequestrados da África, pensar que todo o mundo pudesse ser escravizado por bruxos que se achavam superiores apenas por que tinham magia, era de embrulhar o estômago.

— E, como isso foi evitado, Terry? — Harry perguntou ansiosamente, querendo aprender e entender.

— Bem, enquanto haviam pessoas com esses pensamentos, haviam muitas outras que não concordavam, entre elas, os Boots e os Potters. — Disse Terry com orgulho. — Nossas famílias e muitas outras, foram contra essas medidas e propuseram a criação de um governo mágico ao qual, os bruxos e bruxas responderiam. Leis seriam criadas e esse Ministério trabalharia para mantê-las, o mais importante, ele nos manteria escondidos dos trouxas. Assim, no século XVII, o Ministério da Magia foi fundado, assim como o Estatuto de Sigilo, que é um conjunto de regras e leis que devemos seguir para manter a existência da magia escondida e nosso mundo separado do mundo trouxa. — Continuou Terry, servindo mais suco aos dois. — Entre essas leis, a mais importante é que não podemos fazer magia ou falar sobre magia na frente ou para trouxas. Os pais de nascidos trouxas são informados, mas, é lançado neles um feitiço de compulsão que os "convencem" a não falar sobre onde seus filhos estudam ou sobre mágica com qualquer pessoa sem magia. Além disso, as famílias que defendiam a política puro-sangue, insistiram em proibir a prática de magia fora de Hogwarts, pois isso colocaria o Estatuto em perigo, mas, os encantamentos que detectam a magia realizada por bruxos menores de idade, foram lançados de uma maneira que permite as crianças puros-sangues continuarem a praticar magia em suas casas, sem detecção.

— Como assim? — Questionou Harry, ele ficou orgulhoso ao saber que sua família havia ajudado a defender os trouxas, mas agora, estava confuso.

Terry pensou, tentando explicar algo tão complexo que, até ele, não entendia completamente.

— Bem, eu não sei os encantos lançados ou como eles fizeram isso, mas eles o fizeram de uma maneira que apenas magia menor de idade e magia em área trouxa ou em frente a trouxas são detectadas. Portanto, existem 3 requisitos de detecção, você ter menos de 17 anos; quando o bruxo chegar a maioridade, o traço desaparece e ele pode fazer magia a vontade. As outras são, praticar magia em uma área trouxa ou em frente a trouxas; mesmo se você for um adulto, se fizer isso, o alarme vai disparar. Assim, se o bruxo ou bruxa é um nascido trouxa ou vive com trouxas, como no seu caso, nunca poderá fazer magia porque, mesmo se ele fizer magia escondido em seu quanto, os outros dois alarmes soaram.

— E, isso não acontece com crianças puros-sangues?

— Não, Harry, porque não estamos em áreas trouxas ou em frente a trouxas. Quanto ao fato de sermos menores de idade, isso não pode ser identificado, pois vivemos em uma casa mágica, com alas, objetos mágicos e, principalmente, com adultos fazendo mágica a toda hora ao nosso redor. Assim, o Mistério não consegue detectar nossa assinatura porque eles "desligaram" esse alarme em áreas ou casas mágicas. A explicação foi que se esse encanto estivesse nas casas de famílias mágicas, haveria um monte de alarmes falsos, quer dizer, uma mãe faria magia para servir o café da manhã ao filho e essa magia seria detectada como dele, já que está tão próxima a ele. Claro, espera-se que os pais vigiem e proíbam os filhos de usar magia, mas, não existe um controle. Compreende o que isso significa, Harry?

Harry compreendia muito bem. Olhando pela janela para a paisagem mais selvagem, as árvores, campos e, de vez em quando, uma casa pequena de fazenda surgia no horizonte, Harry refletiu sobre tudo o que ouviu. Como ele, que vivera com os Dursley, sofrendo as maiores injustiças não compreenderia? Quantas vezes, pensou, fora acusado e punido por algo que não fizera e sim, seu primo gordo? Quantas vezes, não lhe fora dado comida suficiente? Quantas roupas e brinquedos Dudley ganhara enquanto que, para ele, só existia mais trabalho, sem recompensas ou agradecimentos?

Harry refletiu e refletiu com seu olhar distante e Terry respeitou seu momento, enquanto ele mesmo, organizava seus pensamentos. A verdade, percebeu Harry, é que todas essas informações abriam para mais e mais perguntas, assim como era claro que, as respostas, eram a chave para compreender esse novo mundo.


	4. Gatinho, na toca dos Lobos

Capítulo 3

O silencio pensativo se prolongou por algum tempo na cabine, para Terry era um momento de organizar os pensamentos, ele precisava responder a última das perguntas de Harry. Mas ele também tinha suas próprias perguntas, a verdade é que Harry Potter, este na sua frente não fazia sentido e o que não faz sentindo deve ser questionado, mas ele não queria ser insensível. Perguntaria sobre sua vida e se Harry não confiasse nele para responder, esperaria que um dia teria sua confiança.

Para Harry, foi um momento de analisar as informações que Terry lhe deu, quer dizer era fascinante saber sobre a fundação de Hogwarts e do Ministério da Magia, e pensar que os Potters, sua família fazia parte dessa história, era de tirar o folego. Ele que sempre foi menosprezado e desprezado por seus parentes, mas agora ele sabia que tinha motivo para se orgulhar de quem era. A injustiça que era cometida contra os nascidos trouxas e de maneira legal, autorizada e defendida pelo próprio Ministério que deveria protege-los, era revoltante e ele não precisava ter conhecido sua mãe para saber que ela ficaria muito indignada ao saber dessa informação.

Ele podia imaginar é claro, as crianças que viviam em casas magicas passando todo o verão fazendo não apenas os feitiços aprendidos no ano que passara na escola, mas alguns dos livros do ano seguinte. E quando as aulas recomeçassem, e os professores revisassem o conteúdo aprendido e ao longo do ano quando novos feitiços fossem ensinados a desvantagens de crianças nascidas trouxas seriam enormes. Agora ele poderia se incluir nesse grupo, pensou, como se viver com os Dursley já não fosse ruim o suficiente. Mas havia apenas um senão nessa conclusão.

— Terry eu compreendo a injustiça causada por essa "lei", mas como é possível então que sua mãe e minha mãe, segundo me disseram, tenham sido consideradas entre os melhores alunos do seu ano. — Questionou Harry.

Terry riu, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

— E essa Harry é a falha em suas teorias e planos. Quando crianças como minha mãe e sua mãe chegam a Hogwarts e se destacam, com as melhores notas e trabalho de varinha, suas teorias de superioridade puro-sangue se perde, e seus planos com essa "lei", — zombou Terry. — falham porque elas são muito inteligentes, determinadas e poderosas bruxas para deixar essa desvantagem impedi-las, infelizmente, não todas as crianças são tão inteligentes assim e algumas delas sofrem para acompanhar as aulas, principalmente o trabalho prático com a varinha. Quanto as crianças meios-sangues ou puros-sangues, nem todas também se beneficiam dessa lei, algumas porque seus pais seguem e defendem o Ministério e assim proíbem seus filhos de fazer magia, claro eles ainda podem fazer escondido, outras são preguiçosas, tendo crescido com a magia e muitas vezes se considerando superiores, que ninguém pode saber ou ter mais poder que eles, essas crianças não se esforçam, podem até usar magia fora da escola, mas não realmente estudam ou treinam.

Harry assentiu entendendo, fazia sentido, e ficou feliz ao pensar que sua mãe não se deixou abater por essa injustiça, será que poderia fazer o mesmo, se perguntou, será que poderia superar essa desvantagem e ser um bruxo tão bom quanto sua mãe, ele não se achava muito inteligente ou poderoso, mas determinação não lhe faltava. Ele se prometeu tentar, se sua mãe conseguira, ele tinha que respeitar sua memória dando o melhor de si.

— Entendi Terry, e na sua casa como é? — Perguntou curioso.

— Bem Harry, eu sou o filho mais velho dos meus pais, o primeiro a ir a Hogwarts, mas neste verão meus pais me disseram que durante os verões terei algumas horas de estudo por dia, para revisão e preparação para o próximo ano, e será apenas durante essas horas que poderei fazer magia, estudo e treinamento. No resto do tempo não terei autorização a não ser em alguma emergência.

— Isso é legal deles. — Disse Harry. — Me diga porque eles não gostam ou confiam no Ministério, além do que você já disse.

— Bem, a verdade é que enquanto essa injusta "lei" é significativa, não é a única nem a pior, eu acho. Começando com Hogwarts, quando os nascidos trouxas são informados sobre sua capacidade magica, eles são visitados por um professor da escola que lhes entrega sua carta, explica sobre a existência do nosso mundo, entrega um pequeno kit fornecido pelo Departamento de Educação do Ministério, que explica algumas regras e leis, alguns deveres e alguma informação básica sobre Hogwarts e suas aulas. O professor então acompanha o aluno e seus pais até o Beco Diagonal, onde eles são informados sobre o nosso dinheiro, fazem compras e depois a crianças vão para Hogwarts, começam a estudar diversos assuntos mágicos, mas entre eles não há uma única aula sobre a sociedade magica, costumes, regras, leis, tradições. O nascido trouxa chega quase que completamente ignorante, e tem que aprender toda uma cultura, a não ser que queira sempre se sentir um estranho, por conta própria.

— Mas, e as aulas de História, quer dizer, esses fatos não deveriam entrar nesta aula? — Perguntou confuso, e além disso, de que kit Terry estava falando, ele não recebera nenhum, mas antes de perguntar seu novo amigo continuou.

— Não vou explicar isso Harry, você vai ver por si mesmo quando tivermos nossa primeira aula de História, mas já te adianto que esse é um assunto que teremos que estudar por conta própria como minha mãe e provavelmente a sua fizeram. — Disse Terry e continuou. — Além dessa ausência de orientação, quando os alunos chegam ao terceiro e quinto ano existem algumas eletivas que você escolhe e acrescenta ao seu currículo, elas são importantes para você conseguir um emprego fora de Hogwarts, tanto quanto suas notas, quais aulas você faz garante a você esse ou aquele emprego, entende? Por exemplo, sem concluir Poções até o sétimo ano você não pode ser um Curandeiro ou um Auror.

— O que é um Auror? — Interrompeu Harry, o outro garoto tinha um jeito de explicar bem fácil de entender, mas essa palavra não tinha como imaginar o que fosse.

— Um Auror é o equivalente bruxo de um policial, — explicou Terry — como não temos forças militares, os aurores são treinados para trabalho criminal, mas também para combate e apoio a multidão e tudo o mais que você puder imaginar. É um trabalho muito importante e difícil, assim apenas os melhores conseguem entrar no treinamento e o treinamento é tão intenso que apenas poucos conseguem se formar e se tornarem aurores. — Completou.

Harry assentiu e não pode deixar de pensar que lhe parecia um trabalho muito legal.

— Por favor continue, desculpe interromper. — Disse timidamente.

— Não se desculpe Harry, sempre que tiver uma dúvida me pergunte, não saber algo não é muito bom se você quer se adaptar, e você não vai saber se você não perguntar ou ler, quer dizer além das pessoas, os livros também tem informações. — Respirando fundo Terry coçou o queixo. — Hum, onde eu estava... ah, já sei. Expliquei porque as eletivas que você escolhe são importantes, você compreendeu essa parte? Sim? Bom, então as eletivas do terceiro ano são divulgadas para todos os alunos, tanto nascidos trouxas, como puros-sangues ou mestiços como nós, mas as eletivas do quinto ano são oferecidos apenas para os puros-sangues, se você não é um nem fica sabendo sobre elas.

— Como? Não são todos informados? Como isso é possível? — Perguntou Harry, meio indignado e confuso.

— Essa informação não é de conhecimento público Harry, mas as famílias que se acham superiores por seu sangue-puro se casam apenas com outras famílias como elas e que tenham grande fortuna e negócios familiares, os casamentos arranjados nesse meio social é muito comum ainda, portanto as partir dos 16 anos eles acreditam que seus filhos devem ser preparados para assumir seus negócios de famílias, para representar suas famílias na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, que é o equivalente ao Parlamento dos Trouxas, e em alguns casos para conseguir cargos importantes no Ministério da Magia, como os Chefes de Departamentos.

Terry suspirou, quando soubera dessas informações ficara chocado, até mesmo para ele, devido a quem era sua mãe, seria difícil conseguir chegar a cargos altos no Ministério.

— Então, a partir do sexto ano todas as crianças puros-sangues são convidadas, não é obrigatório, a participar de aulas eletivas todos os sábados de manhã. Há aulas de Direito, Economia, Administração, Etiqueta, Política, todas essas são aulas que reforçam o currículo de um puro-sangue que ao disputar um cargo com um mestiço tem uma vantagem impossível de vencer.

— Mas isso é muito injusto, porque não oferecer as aulas a todos? E se são apenas as famílias que se acreditam superiores, que defendem a política de Voldemort porque o Diretor Dumbledore ou o Ministro deixam isso acontecer? — Perguntou Harry indignado.

— Você disse o nome dele!? — Disse Terry tão chocado que nem estremeceu de medo ao ouvir o nome.

— Hã? Ah, bem é o nome dele, não é? Não entendi toda essa história de você-sabe-quem ou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, sinceramente, não faz o menor sentido, cada vez que escuto isso parece que eu devia sentir medo ou ter algum tipo de respeito e eu com certeza não vou mostrar nem uma coisa nem outra para o assassino dos meus pais! — Disse Harry, seus olhos verdes brilhando com uma raiva fria.

Terry engoliu em seco diante do poder e da raiva nos olhos verdes, e agradeceu por ser amigo e não inimigo do outro menino. Suspirando tentou lembrar-se da pergunta feita antes, ah, sim, claro, uma boa pergunta, Harry se mostrava tímido e quieto, mas era obviamente muito inteligente.

— Você está certo Harry, essa história de hifens é um absurdo sem sentido, mas eu cresci ouvindo Vol... Volde...mort ser chamado assim e temido, vai demorar um pouco para me acostumar. — disse estremecendo, seu rosto moreno claro ficara estranhamente branco, a palidez não combinava com ele, pensou Harry — Bem, — pigarreou — respondendo sua pergunta, não são todas as famílias puros-sangues que defendem o ideal de pureza de sangue, existem alguns, os Weasley, por exemplo, que lutaram contra Volde... Voldemort... na guerra e são completamente contra esses ideais, e existem famílias puros-sangues que acreditam na superioridade dos sangues puros, mas se mantiveram neutros na guerra, os Greengrass, por exemplo, não lutaram nem de um lado nem de outro. Assim essas aulas são oferecidas a todas essas crianças, para nós dois que temos mães nascidas trouxas, não teremos acesso, não importa que nossos sobrenomes sejam de famílias magicas antigas importantes ou ricas, o que importa é nosso status de sangue. Agora porque isso é permitido, bem diversos motivos eu acho, desinteresse, preguiça, manter as tradições, falta de união, a verdade é que sozinho ninguém consegue mudar nada. Eu não sei se o Diretor Dumbledore tentou mudar as coisas, mas se fez desistiu. E claro o motivo mais importante, ninguém sabe! Papai como puro-sangue foi oferecido claro, fez aulas de Direito e Economia, ele estava em Gryffindor e tinha amigos mestiços e nascidos trouxas, e não entendia porque eles não estavam nas aulas, mas sempre que pensava em perguntar a eles, esquecia e ia fazer outra coisa. Quando ele tentou contar para a mamãe das aulas e perguntar quais ela fizera, o mesmo aconteceu, minha mãe é muito boa em magia e percebeu que ele havia sido fortemente amaldiçoado com um feitiço, ela tirou o feitiço e foram quando eles descobriram que os nascidos trouxas e mestiços nunca são oferecidos essas aulas, apenas puros-sangues e eles são enfeitiçados para nunca falar disso, e arrumar desculpas para onde estão nas horas das aulas. — Completou Terry meio enojado.

— Bem, mas se os mestiços têm uma "pequena" desvantagem no currículo ao disputar um emprego, para os nascidos trouxas é muito pior, eles podem se candidatar, mas nem são chamados para a entrevista devido ao seu status sanguíneo. Não importa suas notas, um nascido trouxa nunca consegue um cargo no Ministério maior do que faxineiro, ou recepcionista ou assistente, abrir um negócio, impossível, as taxas são tão altas que apenas se você for rico poderia pagar, mas para puros-sangues ou mestiços as taxas praticamente não existem. Eles não podem entrar para política, não conseguem cargos bem remunerados, não podem abrir um negócio, e não tem como se sustentarem com dignidade. Para nós também há muitas limitações, como eu disse nossos currículos são inferiores e enquanto conseguimos cargos melhores nunca seremos chefes de departamento, podemos tentar entrar para a política, mas para isso é necessário apoio da maioria na Suprema Corte e se você não tem uma política no mínimo na superfície contra os trouxas não te deixam ir a lugar nenhum. E além de tudo isso, não esqueça que os nascidos trouxas abandonam a educação normal quando veem para Hogwarts, quando terminam a educação magica e não conseguem bons trabalhos tentam voltar para o mundo trouxa em busca de um emprego, mas sem educação formal terminam em subempregos, alguns ainda piores do que os no mundo magico, mas ao menos lá não vivenciam a discriminação ou violência por causa do seu sangue. Muitos nascidos trouxas vão para o mundo normal depois de Hogwarts e muitos não voltam. — Disse Terry tristemente.

Harry é claro estava chocado, entendeu porque Terry disse que o Mundo Magico não é um sonho, pode imaginar uma garotinha de olhos verdes vindo a Hogwarts, deixando sua família, seus amigos, descobrindo um mundo incrível, lutando para se encaixar, estudando incansavelmente determinada a ser uma grande bruxa, para depois descobrir que na verdade nunca teria um lugar aqui. Pois todas essas manobras não eram nada mais do que uma maneira de expulsa-los do Mundo Magico, eles não puderam proibir que viessem a Hogwarts, mas com certeza estavam trabalhando duro para manda-los embora. Ele não tinha como saber se isso acontecera com sua mãe, mas ao menos podia perguntar ao Terry da dele.

— O que aconteceu com sua mãe quando ela deixou Hogwarts? — Disse seriamente. O clima no compartimento era sombrio, lá fora o sol da tarde avançava pelas colinas em direção ao oeste, a paisagem era de tirar o folego, mas não podia ser totalmente apreciada.

— Mamãe deixou Hogwarts com as melhores notas do seu ano de todas as casas, sua intenção era se candidatar ao Departamento de Ligações Trouxas, o Mundo Magico estava em plena guerra, era um tempo perigoso, mas ela queria fazer a diferença e achava que se ajudasse a melhor o entendimento que os bruxos tinham dos trouxas estaria fazendo algo para acabar com a guerra. Você sabe, vencer o preconceito com palavras e não violência como vovô Bunmi ensinou. Mas ela só conseguiu um cargo de recepcionista no Departamento e ficou muito decepcionada. Nesta época ela conheceu o papai, ele era 3 anos mais velho e já trabalhava no Departamento de Execução das Leis Magicas, vovô Boot também trabalhou lá, assim como todos os Boots desde que o Departamento foi criado. Eles se apaixonaram e noivaram, e logo depois o chefe do meu pai o chamou um dia e disse claramente que se ele se casasse com uma nascida trouxa seus status diminuiria e ele dificilmente conseguiria um cargo melhor ou casos mais importantes, papai claro, ficou furioso. Na mesma época uma colega do ano da mamãe, que tinha notas abissais foi contratada para o cargo que ela queria, a mulher era puro-sangue, mas não entendia nada de trouxas, na verdade os abominava. Foi quando minha mãe percebeu a discriminação, mas ela ainda queria persistir, portanto, tentou mostrar um bom trabalho, mas logo depois a guerra piorou, as pessoas estavam sendo mortas, nascidos trouxas, principalmente. Papai estava decepcionado com o próprio trabalho e preocupado com a segurança dela principalmente depois que eles se casaram, mas ela não queria ir embora, fugir, desistir, mamãe queria lutar. Foi só quando descobriram que estava gravida de mim que ela concordou e eles deixaram a Inglaterra, acabei nascendo na América e tinha quase dois anos quando a guerra acabou e então voltamos. Mamãe achou que seria um recomeço e as coisas mudariam, mas não foi o que aconteceu, as mesmas pessoas continuaram no poder, muitas que seguiram Voldemort e tinham matado pessoas saíram livres e não foram presas, — disse com raiva e amargura, havia uma certa tristeza em seus olhos também, percebeu Harry. — e quando tentaram verificar a política de contratação descobriram que seu status de sangue ainda contava.

— O que eles fizeram então?

— Papai vinha de uma família com dinheiro, não tanto quanto os Potters, mas o suficiente para abrir seu escritório e trabalhar como advogado, mamãe teve mais sorte que a maioria dos nascidos trouxas, vovô Bunmi como professor não permitiu que ela abandonasse sua educação normal e ele mesmo a ensinava durante os verões. Assim ela pôde fazer faculdade e trabalhar no mundo trouxa, e decidiu ser professora como vovô, ela dá aulas para adolescentes, mas quer fazer um Mestrado em História para dar aulas em Universidades também. — Encerrou Terry.

Depois sedento de tanto falar pegou mais suco e serviu para os dois, pegando um sanduiche cada um começou a comer, sentindo-se um pouco constrangido de ter falado tanto de sua família, não queria sobrecarregar o Harry, mas achava que fizera justamente isso.

— Sinto muito que isso tudo aconteceu com seu pais Terry, realmente é tudo muito injusto. — Disse mastigando lentamente seu sanduiche de frango, esse era seu preferido, sem dúvida.

— Tudo bem Harry, não é como se eles estivessem infelizes, mamãe adora ser professora e o papai diz que talvez um dia seu trabalho possa ajudar a mudar o mundo magico. Eles ficaram em silencio enquanto comiam, pensado sobre tudo, Harry em seus pais, se suas histórias foram parecidas com as dos pais de Terry, se sua mãe também fora discriminada e seu pai por se casar com ela. Se perguntou porque as pessoas não mudaram as coisas depois que Voldemort se fora e a guerra chegara ao fim, quer dizer, porque ninguém impedira, lutara, para mudar o que estava errado. Mas será que eles percebiam? Ele Harry, fascinado pelo mundo do seus pais, louco para se encaixar perceberia se Terry não tivesse lhe contado? Tantas perguntas, tantas dúvidas, havia muito mais a ser descoberto, pensou, Terry não lhe falara tudo, apostava que havia muito mais. E ele queria saber? Saber o ajudaria em que? Ele não poderia mudar nada, poderia? Mas seus pais estavam mortos, pensou, sentindo outra vez um peso desconhecido no estomago, seus pais morreram não apenas por causa desse preconceito idiota, mas lutando contra ele. Como poderia ele, Harry, seu filho não fazer o mesmo, não honrar suas memórias, como poderia encara-los um dia se simplesmente cruzasse os braços e não fizesse nada. Havia uma escolha, pensou, poderia se fazer de cego, surdo e desmemoriado, ou poderia ser corajoso e ajudar as pessoas, lutar por elas, mas ele faria isso de maneira inteligente, com palavras, com conhecimento e não com violência, decidiu.

Neste momento como se tomando coragem, Terry olhou para ele e delicadamente perguntou:

— Harry, eu não me importo de te contar todas essas coisas, mas eu não entendo, como é possível que você não soubesse sobre ser um bruxo e sobre o nosso mundo. Se não te incomodar você poderia me explicar?

Harry suspirou deixando os restos de seu sanduiche de lado, perdera o apetite, ele sabia que não conseguiria se livrar dessa pergunta uma segunda vez, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que podia confiar em Terry, ele não o trairia, faria drama ou pior ficaria com pena dele. Assim, começou a contar a ele sua vida nos Dursley, não uma versão condensada que tinha planejado inicialmente, mas sim a história completa.

— ... e então, Hagrid, o Guardião das Chaves de Hogwarts, finalmente, me entregou minha carta, me contou que eu era um bruxo e a verdade sobre os meus pais e suas mortes e, no dia seguinte fomos ao Beco Diagonal para as compras. Mas tem uma coisa que você falou antes, sobre um kit de informações básicas para as crianças trouxas, Hagrid deve ter se esquecido de me dar, teria sido bom saber algumas coisas a mais sobre tudo sabe. — Disse Harry, cabisbaixo.

Ele estivera contando tudo, alternando entre olhar pela janela e para o seu colo, envergonhado de encarar o Terry, mas o silencio que se seguiu depois de terminar de falar o fez olhar para o outro menino. Terry estava olhando para ele com uma expressão esquisita, parecia como Dudley quando os professores tentavam explicar matemática, mas era estranho ver essa expressão no garoto inteligente, é como se a burrice não combinasse com seu rosto.

— Terry? Você está bem? — Harry perguntou, imaginado se de alguma maneira ele quebrara seu novo amigo. Isso pareceu traze-lo de volta, ele olhou para o Harry e depois moveu a cabeça em sinal negativo, seu rosto parecendo meio indignado, meio triste. Harry sentiu seu estomago despencar, será que o outro garoto depois de ouvir as coisas que os Dursley disseram dele não queria mais ser seu amigo? Ele não devia ter falado sobre o armário sob a escada pensou, nem sobre a tia Marge e seu cão idiota ou sobre não ter amigos e ser considerado um marginal pela vizinhança.

— Desculpe Harry, fiquei tão chocado com tudo que você me contou, é tudo tão sem sentido e absurdo que nem sei o que pensar e sinceramente, é chocante. Quero dizer, sabíamos aqui no Mundo Magico de você vivia com trouxas, e na verdade, como você é o último Potter fazia sentido que você fosse viver com sua família do lado de sua mãe, mas com certeza a maneira como eles te trataram, — Terry moveu a cabeça outra vez, não com pena, mas com raiva — ninguém merece isso Harry, nenhuma criança no mundo merece ser tratada dessa maneira por nenhum motivo e por ser um bruxo muito menos. Não é diferente de um bruxo maltratar uma criança trouxa apenas porque ela é trouxa, isso está errado, mas tão errado como é, isso ter acontecido com você, você Harry de todas as crianças bruxas que existem, isso é o mais chocante, entende? — perguntou Terry, parecendo angustiado.

Agora foi a vez de Harry parar surpreso pela reação de seu amigo, que ainda queria ser seu amigo, pensou aliviado, não esperara isso, essa indignação, compaixão e raiva, por ele, a declaração em alto e bom tom de que o que acontecera não apenas era errado, mas que Harry nunca fizera nada para merece-lo. Estranhamente comovido, Harry pigarreou, pensando em sua pergunta.

— Não, na verdade Terry, não entendo porque algo assim não poderia acontecer, pincipalmente comigo como você diz, quero dizer, depois que fui morar com minha tia não é como se houvesse alguém para ir me visitar e impedir, ou me contar a verdade de quem eu era e sobre os meus pais. Você mesmo disse que eu não tenho família magica deixada. — Disse Harry confuso.

Terry pareceu hesitar, seu conflito estava evidente em seu rosto e pela primeira vez ele passou a mão pelos cabelos deixando-os meio bagunçado e lhe dando um ar menos de menino cuidado pela mãe.

— Fale Terry. — Disse Harry impaciente, já fora mantido no escuro o suficiente, queria saber a verdade, e queria entender, agora mais do que nunca ele sabia que não poderia mais calar as perguntas como o obrigara a fazer os Dursley.

— Eu não sei Harry, isso é muito grande, muito importante e não sei se meus pensamentos estarão certos e não sei se devo lhe influenciar com eles, são apenas meus pensamentos, minhas opiniões. Você deve descobrir por si mesmo acho, e além disso não quero ser intrometido e insensível Harry, é sua vida e parece uma intrusão ficar aqui analisando tudo, sabe. — Completou ele meio acovardado, meio arrependido.

Sim, Harry sabia, encontra pessoas o suficiente ao longo da sua vida que pareciam olhar para ele, e perceber que ele precisava de ajuda, mas que depois recuavam, com medo de se intrometer, com receio de ter problemas para sim mesmo se estivessem errados. E o Harry de antes de entrar neste trem tinha sido complacente, aceitara suas covardias, seus olhares de desculpa, e seguira em frente com sua vida dura nos Dursley, resignado de que nada nunca mudaria, não havia ninguém para ajudar. Mas ele não era mais este Harry, ele não só descobrira nas últimas horas que ele merecia ser salvo como percebera que se não dissesse nada sobre isso a ajuda nunca chegaria. Dependia de si mesmo, pensou, lutar por mudanças, mas para isso ele precisava saber, entender. Assim, olhando para um Terry meio aterrorizado, disse seriamente.

— Você já me disse que devo pensar por mim mesmo, eu compreendo Terry, não vou me deixar influenciar por suas opiniões, mas você também me disse que sem todas as informações não se pode compreender, analisar e chegar as próprias conclusões. Diga Terry, me diga o que sabe e o que você pensa.

Terry, concordou é claro, como poderia não o fazer, talvez não fosse o mais corajoso amigo que Harry poderia ter, mas também não era um covarde e não ia desaponta-lo. Ele organizou seus pensamentos, nunca lhe parecera tão importante as palavras que deixariam seus lábios, Terry sendo tão inteligente percebia a grandiosidade desse momento, mas sabia que não poderia recuar. A ignorância, seu avô lhe dissera uma vez era a fonte de muitos males do mundo, muitas guerras ao longo da história, para Terry, a ignorância de Harry era um mau que precisava ser combatido, mas ele não poderia deixar de se perguntar contra quem exatamente eles estavam lutando.

— Bem Harry, na verdade eu não sei muito, o que eu tenho são apenas muitas perguntas, vamos começar falando sobre seus pais eu acho, vamos deixar de lado o fato de você ser, essencialmente, um herói no Mundo Magico, vamos deixar de lado o fato de você ser um Potter. Vamos analisar partes por partes, sua mãe era uma grande bruxa, muito talentosa e, segundo minha mãe, ela era...

— Espera, sua mãe conheceu minha mãe? — Interrompeu Harry surpreso.

— Sim, claro que sim, elas se conheceram em Hogwarts, não eram exatamente amigas, minha mãe era uma monitora do 5° ano quando seus pais começaram o 1° ano, papai já havia se formado, mas vovô conhecia socialmente seus avós, eu posso escrever para ele pedindo histórias sobre eles se você quiser. — Terry ao ver o olhar esperançoso e animado de Harry, percebeu emocionado com um caroço na garganta que com tudo o que lhe fora dito era obvio que Harry não sabia nada sobre seus pais, talvez nunca nem mesmo vira uma foto deles. Engolindo em seco, Terry tentou se concentrar, o importante era ajudar seu amigo agora, pensou. — Minha mãe me contou algumas coisas sobre seu pais, mas tenho certeza que ela poderá lhe contar muito mais Harry, pedirei para que te escreva pessoalmente. — Disse, pigarreando.

— Obrigada Terry, isso seria legal, se eles puderem é claro, não quero incomoda-los. — Harry tentou controlar o bater forte do coração com o pensamento de saber mais sobre seus pais.

— Não se preocupe Harry, eles não vão se importar, pelo contrário, tenho certeza que se sentirão felizes. Bem deixa eu te contar o que minha mãe me falou sobre seus pais. Seu pai, James era, segundo ela, um grande brincalhão, muito alegre e agitado vivia correndo por Hogwarts com seus amigos fazendo brincadeiras, se metendo em encrencas. Ela muitas vezes o pegou vagando fora do horário permitido para se estar fora de sua sala comunal, muitas vezes lhe tirou ponto por travessuras, e ele só sorria cheio de charme, foi isso que ela disse, todo charmoso, sorrindo feliz. — Disse Terry com uma risada. Harry engoliu o caroço de sua garganta, e tentou não derramar as lagrimas que lhe encheram os olhos.

— Sua mãe, assim como seu pai, estava na casa Gryffindor, e com a diferenças de casas e idades e com sua mãe sendo bem-comportada, elas não deveriam se conhecer, mas Lily Evans fazia parte junto com minha mãe do Clube de Feitiços, elas passaram muito tempo juntas no clube, e ela era brilhante. Não havia um único feitiço que sua mãe não pegava de primeira e ela tinha muito poder para que seus feitiços fossem os mais fortes. Além disso sua mãe era uma menina doce, atenta e acolhedora, tinha amigos em todas as casas, e não sabia preconceito. Mas também tinha um temperamento, se alguém a desafiasse ou a ofendesse, mamãe disse que ficava meio assustadora. — Disse Terry pensando que vira um pouco disso em Harry ainda mais cedo quando seus olhos pareciam fogo verde. — Mamãe não viu mais sua mãe depois que ela terminou Hogwarts, mas soube dela pelo Professor Flitwick, o chefe da casa Ravenclaw e também coordenador do Clube de Feitiços, ele lhe escreveu no ano em que sua mãe se formou e contou que ela fora a melhor aluna de Feitiços que ele ensinara e que ela poderia um dia substitui-lo como o Professor de Feitiços em Hogwarts com os olhos vendados, na verdade ele acreditava que ela era melhor que ele mesmo.

Harry não conseguiu conter algumas lagrimas que escorreram por seu rosto, mas também estava sorrindo, feliz por saber sobre seus pais e orgulhoso de que eles pareciam ser incríveis. Disfarçadamente, usou as mangas para enxugar o rosto, fungando baixinho, um pouco envergonhado, mas Terry não olhou para ele com pena ou nojo chamando-o de fraco, na verdade ele estava olhando pela janela, dando lhe, pensou Harry, tempo para se recompor sem plateia e nunca se sentiu tão grato por ter se sentado neste compartimento com um menino chamado Terry Boot.

Respirando fundo para controlar as emoções, Harry olhou para o outro garoto, pigarreando para afastar o constrangimento disse.

— Obrigada Terry, é muito bom ouvir coisas boas sobre eles, conhece-los, mesmo que seja pelos olhos de outros. Por favor continue o você estava dizendo antes de eu te interromper.

— Bem, na verdade tudo isso ajudou a contextualizar onde eu queria chegar. Harry, eu descrevi seus pais, alegres, animados, doces, talentosos, cercados de amigos. — Terry viu no rosto de Harry quando o entendimento começou a florescer, claro que para uma criança que nunca tivera amigos não lhe ocorrera pensar e se perguntar onde estavam os amigos de seus pais. — Temos, é claro, — continuou — que levar em consideração que aquela era uma época de guerra, que alguns talvez não sobreviveram, mas é difícil pensar que não havia um único amigo deixado, se não para assumir sua tutela, ao menos para te visitar e contar a verdade.

Harry concordou que isso era um pouco estranho, mas não pode deixar de pensar que talvez ele não fora tão querido como seus pais, que ninguém quis visitar e perder seu tempo em ajuda-lo. Terry pareceu perceber que ele não parecia convencido e continuou.

— Agora vamos pensar nas partes legais, seus pais eram não apenas inteligentes, mas brilhantes, e muito ricos e estavam lutando uma guerra, portanto, há de se supor com certeza absoluta que eles fizeram um testamento, você disse que você entrou em seu cofre de confiança em Gringotes, certo? — Harry assentiu e ele continuou — Isso quer dizer que você não tem acesso ao seu cofre de família.

— Espera, desculpa interromper, mas eu tenho outro cofre? Mas aquele já estava cheio!

— Cheio de moedas apenas, não é? Sim? Bem seu cofre de família estará mais fundo nas cavernas do banco, maior, mais cheio de moedas e com objetos também, joias, livros, armas, quadros, e um monte de outras coisas que pertenceram a seus antepassados.

Harry ficou chocado, porque ninguém lhe falara sobre isso, nem Hagrid ou alguém do Banco? Seria incrível se pudesse ver algumas dessas coisas, talvez houvesse algo dos seus pais lá. Ele perguntou isso para Terry que suspirou, bagunçando mais o cabelo, mais um pouco ficaria tão confuso quanto o do Harry.

— Chegaremos a isso em um instante, vamos falar sobre o testamento de seus pais, eles devem ter deixado toda a fortuna Potter para você e configuraram um cofre confiança para suas despesas do dia a dia, comidas, roupas, brinquedos, material escolar, o fato de estar tão cheio mostra que ele deve ter sido reabastecido anualmente e que nada foi tirado nesses anos todos. Se eles configuraram isto, também devem ter estabelecido uma data para você ter acesso ao cofre principal, normalmente seria com a maioridade, mas em muitos casos quando as famílias são antigas como a sua os pais podem deixar em testamento alguma idade anterior, 16, mesmo 15 anos.

— Talvez eles não tenham feito um testamento... — disse Harry hesitante, mas mesmo enquanto falava sabia que não era verdade, lembrava-se claramente de Hagrid lhe dizendo que Voldemort estava visando seus pais e que eles haviam se escondido, inteligentes como eram, deviam imaginar que poderiam não sobreviver a guerra e teriam acertado tudo antes de se esconder.

— Nem você acredita nisso Harry, — disse Terry lendo sua expressão. — Eles fizeram sim um testamento e além das questões financeiras, aposto que deixaram os nomes dos amigos que eles queriam que cuidassem de você caso o pior acontecesse. E aposto que depois de tudo que me disse sobre seus tios, que seus pais não os colocaram nesta lista. E você pode me dizer que toda a lista morreu, ou que quem sobreviveu não pode ou quis ficar com você e pode ser verdade, mas a questão é, e se não for assim, onde está o testamento, o que está escrito nele, onde estão esses amigos e porque nenhum visitou ou escreveu para você?

Harry assentiu pensando que essas eram todas boas perguntas, mas Terry continuou parecendo ter decidido que agora que começara a falar não se calaria e voltou a prestar atenção.

— Quanto a sua pergunta anterior, ninguém te falou sobre isso em Gringotes por que os Goblins não se importam, eles não ligam e não se envolvem nos assuntos bruxos, claro, eles vão até responder se você perguntar e se tem a ver com seus cofres, mas se você não perguntar entra sem saber e sai do mesmo jeito. E sobre o Hagrid, é obvio que ele não sabe, Harry, eu entendo que você gostou dele, afinal ele te tratou bem, contou lhe sobre ser um bruxo e parece ser um cara legal, mas o que raios ele estava fazendo lá? — Terry questionou impaciente. — Apenas os professores fazem essa visita para explicar a verdade para crianças nascidas trouxas, levam o kit, respondem a montes de perguntas, e depois de acompanhar a criança ao Beco respondem a ainda mais perguntas. Hagrid não é um professor e obviamente não sabe como apresentar uma criança ao mundo magico e nunca deve ter feito isso, principalmente, uma criança que precisava saber ainda mais informações do que qualquer outra. E não venha me dizer que quem o envio acreditava que você já soubesse do nosso mundo, Harry, dezenas de cartas foram enviadas e você não abriu uma única, isso por sim só deveria ter levado o Diretor até você, ou ao menos um professor. Você como todos os nascidos trouxas foi mal orientado, mas incrivelmente, você teve a pior orientação que poderia ter. — suspirando pesadamente, Terry continuou — Os testamentos são documentos mágicos Harry, quando seus pais faleceram esse documento entrou em vigor automaticamente, uma cópia deve estar em Gringotes e os Goblins colocaram em vigor todas as questões financeiras de imediato, provavelmente, eles só te procurarão quando você puder legalmente acessar seu cofre de família e lidar com os investimentos. Deve haver uma cópia nos advogados dos seus pais que deveriam chamar todos os listados no testamento para passar seu conteúdo e fazer valer sua vontade, não sei o que ou quem os impediu e, claro deve haver uma cópia no Ministério da Magia que observa e verifica que as questões das famílias antigas sejam mantidas bem cuidadas e o Departamento de Cuidados Infantis estaria atento que você estivesse com quem seus pais determinaram e seguro. — Terry suspirou parecendo triste — A verdade é que só alguém muito poderoso poderia impedir que todas essas coisas acontecessem, e essa mesma pessoa o colocou no Dursley, o deixou, como sua tia disse, na varanda sem lhe dar a chance de recusar ficar com você, essa mesma pessoa não se preocupou em verificar se estavam te tratando bem, essa mesma pessoa não se preocupou em ir te ensinar sobre quem você era e sobre a magia e mais importante, não te preparou para assumir seu lugar no Mundo Magico.

— Meu lugar? Como assim meu lugar? — Perguntou Harry que estava completamente chocado com tudo o que fora dito, mas ainda queria saber mais, entender mais, perguntar mais, sua mente estava um turbilhão e não se calaria.

— E aqui Harry entramos nas questões que deixei de lado, vamos primeiro falar sobre você ser um Potter, não vou entrar em detalhes, até porque não sei muita coisa. Algumas dessas coisas são passadas de pai para filho, mas as famílias antigas têm livros que passam a história e feitiços especiais da família para seus herdeiros, no caso de o pai do herdeiro morrer cedo, como aconteceu com você. Tem vários nomes, na minha família é chamado de Livros de Leis dos Boot, conta em mais detalhes sobre os negócios da minha, que é basicamente leis, mas tem também alguns feitiços inventados por algum Boot, apenas eu e meus irmãos podem ler e nossos futuros herdeiros. Esses livros são importantes para conhecermos nossa história e nos prepararmos para representar nossa casa, a casa Boot não é tão antiga ou rica, mas ainda temos tradições e temos que agir com respeito a elas, nada absurdo, mas ainda que não me permitem ridicularizar minha família. Você, Harry, crescendo sem seu pai, deveria ter tido acesso a esses livros e ensinado por seu tutor magico quais eram todas essas coisas que fazem um Potter um Potter, acredite que todos estarão esperando que você mostre respeito a sua casa.

Harry engoliu em seco, um pouco em pânico, não entendia, o que se esperava dele? O que ele tinha que fazer para não envergonhar seu nome? E porque ninguém lhe dissera sobre isso antes para ele se preparar? Não, pensou, absolutamente irritado, ele tivera que ficar mofando nos Dursley, cozinhando, limpando, podando e carpindo, tratado como um verme asqueroso e inútil. Quem, quem era responsável por isso?

— Bem, e não vamos esquecer o fato de você ser o menino-que-viveu...

— Não me importo com isso, não quero tratamento especial por causa disso, não me lembro e meus pais foram mortos, o que torna seja lá o que aconteceu uma tragédia para mim e não algo para ser celebrado. — Disse Harry, bruscamente.

— Concordo com o pensamento Harry e na verdade não é com seus fãs e adoradores que estou preocupado e sim com seus muitos inimigos. — Terry nunca pareceu tão sério como nesse momento, sombrio até. — Eu lhe disse Harry, muitos seguidores de Volde... mort nunca foram julgados ou presos, literalmente, pagaram por suas liberdades, eles foram chamados de Comensais da Morte, assassinos, cruéis como seu Lord, mataram e ainda estão livres para pregar e manter as ideologias puros sangues, muitos trabalham no Ministério, muitos frequentam jantares chiques na casa do Ministro da Magia, muito tem filhos vindo para Hogwarts neste momento estudar com você. Você Harry, é aquele que matou seu líder, aquele aclamado como herói, aquele a quem com certeza eles odeiam e ficariam muito felizes de se vingarem. A pessoa que te impediu de sua herança, de saber quem você é, também não te preparou para se defender Harry, se você tivesse tido as mesmas aulas que eu estaria razoavelmente preparado, mas com o que e quem você terá que enfrentar deveria ter sido ensinado muito mais. Você neste momento é um gatinho entrando em uma toca de lobos Harry.

Harry não teve tempo de analisar esta verdade assustadora, pois neste momento a porta do compartimento se abriu bruscamente e a menina de cabelos cacheados e dentuça apareceu.

— Oi, vocês precisam colocar suas vestes, conversei com o maquinista e chegaremos em meia hora. Neville ainda não encontrou o seu sapo, vocês não o viram? — Perguntou, mas antes que pudessem responder ela continuou. — Algumas crianças têm se comportado mal lá para trás correndo pelos corredores e dois garotos estava brigando, nem chegamos na escola e já estarão em apuros. _ ela falou tudo de uma vez e bem rápido e terminou com um suspiro chateada.

— Hum..., desculpa, mas como você se chama? — Perguntou Terry, um pouco assombrado pela garota.

— Ah, desculpa, meu nome é Hermione Granger, ninguém na minha família tem magia, eu fiquei muito surpresa quando a Professora McGonagall trouxe minha carta, mas então ela explicou tudo para mim e meus pais e depois me indicou um monte de livros complementares para mim me preparar, quer dizer li todos os livros do curso de cor, mas suas indicações e explicações ajudaram muito. Estou muito excitada, acho que é por isso que não consigo ficar parada ou parar de falar. — Completou outra vez em um só folego.

— Ok, isso faz mais sentido agora, — sorriu Terry — eu sou Terry e esse é Harry, porque não deixa a gente se trocar antes de chegarmos. Podemos conversar mais depois, talvez estaremos na mesma casa. — Disse animadamente.

_ Oh sim, eu espero estar na Gryffindor, mas a Ravenclaw parece muito bom também, vou procurar o Neville, ele estava um pouco assustado com a classificação, talvez vocês possam tranquiliza-lo. — Disse com um sorriso brilhante e saiu rapidamente pelo corredor.

— Bem, está explicado porque ela parece ter ingerido 10 litros de cafeína, — disse Terry, pegando suas vestes, Harry fez o mesmo e rapidamente eles se trocaram, olhando para fora a escuridão havia caído completamente, não se via mais nada.

Neste momento o trem diminuiu a velocidade, uma voz disse para deixar suas coisas a bordo, hesitante Harry olhou para Edwiges.

— Não se preocupe, o elfos domésticos cuidarão bem dela e da nossa bagagem, vamos lá, nós chegamos. — Disse excitadamente Terry.

E eles tinham, o trem parou e eles seguiram pelo corredor até as portas que se abriram, ao descer Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida gritar sobre o barulho da multidão.

— Primeiros anos! Aqui! Primeiros anos aqui comigo! — Gritou Hagrid.

Vendo-o, Harry não soube o que pensar, não achava que o bondoso gigante faria qualquer coisa para prejudica-lo, intencionalmente, mas havia muitas perguntas, e poucas respostas e Hagrid era apenas mais uma. Ele chegou até o Guardião com Terry e acompanhou os primeiros anos pela trilha escura e íngreme, podia sentir Neville tremendo as suas costas, Terry animado e a garota Hermione saltando excitada. Mas ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, e quando parou junto com os outros para olhar o magnifico castelo, percebeu que era o sentimento que ele associava a sua vontade de não deixar os Dursley quebra-lo, era teimosia, determinação, raiva, um pouco de medo e tristeza também.

Aqui, pensou Harry, aqui era o seu lugar e ninguém, não importava quem fosse iria impedi-lo de sua herança, de seus direitos, de sua magia. Ele aprenderia, e aprenderia e se tornaria o melhor bruxo possível, deixaria seus pais orgulhosos, ele lutaria para mudar as coisas como eles haviam lutado, para que suas mortes não tenham sido em vão. Eles esperavam, ao mantê-lo na ignorância que ele fosse um gatinho fácil de destruir, manipular, bem eles iam ter uma grande surpresa.


	5. Teoria da Classificação

Capítulo 4

Os Ohs! e Ahs! com a primeira visão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts ecoou na noite. Para Harry a visão do grande e iluminado castelo foi um momento de afirmação, concentrado na longa e informativa conversa que tivera com seu novo amigo Terry Boot, não prestou atenção no trajeto de barco, apenas registrou que com ele estavam Terry, Hermione e Neville.

— Abaixem as cabeças! — Berrou Hagrid quando os barcos chegaram a uma cortina de hera, logo em seguida passaram por um túnel escuro e chegaram a um cais subterrâneo, onde desembarcaram, subindo um caminho de pedra e seixos.

— Ei, você aí! É o seu sapo? — Perguntou Hagrid, que verificava os barcos à medida que as pessoas desembarcavam.

— Trevor! — Gritou Neville, feliz, estendendo as mãos.

Eles seguiram Hagrid e sua lanterna que balançava no caminho escuro até chegarem ao gramado a sombra do castelo, onde se via uma escada de pedra e uma porta grande de madeira maciça. Todos se amontoaram diante da porta, Hagrid voltou a checa-los e depois ergueu um punho gigantesco e bateu três vezes na porta.

A grande porta de carvalho abriu-se imediatamente e uma bruxa alta de cabelos negros e vestes verde esmeralda surgiu, seu rosto severo não convidava a bobagens, pensou Harry, que se endireitou e tentou arrumar os cabelos.

— Alunos do primeiro ano, Profa. Minerva McGonagall — informou Hagrid.

— Obrigada, Hagrid. Eu cuido deles daqui em diante.

Ela escancarou a porta e caminhou para um imenso saguão, maior que a casa dos Dursley inteira, onde todos a seguiram. Harry não pode deixar de admirar as paredes de pedra, que estavam iluminadas com archotes flamejantes como os de Gringotes, o teto era alto demais para se ver, os pisos de lajotas que levavam a uma imponente escada de mármore logo a frente. A direita ouvia-se o murmúrio de centenas de vozes que vinham de uma porta; o restante da escola já devia estar reunido.

Profa. Minerva levou os alunos do 1° ano para uma sala vazia ao lado do saguão. Eles se agruparam lá dentro, um pouco apertados, um pouco nervosos olhando para os lados.

— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts — disse a Profa. Minerva. — O banquete de abertura do ano letivo vai começar daqui a pouco, mas antes de se sentarem às mesas, vocês serão selecionados por casas. A Seleção é uma cerimônia muito importante porque, enquanto estiverem aqui, sua casa será uma espécie de família em Hogwarts. Vocês assistirão as aulas com o restante dos alunos de sua casa, dormirão no dormitório da casa e passarão o tempo livre na sala comunal.

"As quatro casas chamam-se Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw e Slytherin. Cada casa tem sua história honrosa e cada uma produziu bruxas e bruxos extraordinários. Enquanto estiverem em Hogwarts os seus acertos renderão pontos para sua casa, enquanto os erros a farão perder. No fim do ano, a casa com o maior número de pontos receberá a taça da casa, uma grande honra. Espero que cada um de vocês seja motivo de orgulho para a casa à qual vier a pertencer. "

"A Cerimônia de Seleção vai se realizar dentro de alguns minutos na presença de toda a escola. Sugiro que vocês se arrumem o melhor que puderem enquanto esperam. "

O olhar dela se demorou por um instante na capa de Neville, que estava afivelada debaixo da orelha esquerda, e no nariz sujo de um garoto alto e ruivo. Harry, ansioso, voltou a tentar achatar os cabelos.

— Voltarei quando estivermos prontos para receber vocês — disse a Profa. Minerva. — Por favor, aguardem em silêncio.

Depois que ela deixou a sala, Harry engoliu em seco, próximo a ele estava Terry estranhamente pálido, Hermione que saltava como se tivesse molas nos sapatos, e Neville que tremia e apertava o sapo Trevor a ponto de espreme-lo. Se não tivesse tão ansioso poderia até sentir pena do pobre sapo, mas sua mente estava muito sobrecarregada para se concentrar.

Ele ouviu um murmúrio se espalhar pela sala tornando a tensão mais espessa, mas ele não prestou atenção. Foi só quando alguém gritou, o que os fez saltar de susto, que Harry olhou em volta e viu o motivo da agitação. Ele ofegou, assim como as pessoas à sua volta. Uns vinte fantasmas passaram pela parede dos fundos. Brancos-pérola e ligeiramente transparentes, eles deslizaram pela sala conversando entre si, mal vendo os alunos do primeiro ano. Pareciam estar discutindo. O que lembrava um fradinho gorducho ia dizendo:

— Perdoar e esquecer, eu diria, vamos dar a ele uma segunda chance...

— Meu caro Frei, já não demos a Pirraça todas as chances que ele merecia? Ele mancha a nossa reputação e, você sabe, ele nem ao menos é um fantasma. Nossa, o que é que essa garotada está fazendo aqui?

Um fantasma, que usava uma gola de rufos engomados e meias compridas, de repente reparou nos alunos do primeiro ano. Ninguém respondeu.

— Alunos novos! — Disse o Frei Gorducho, sorrindo para eles. — Estão esperando para ser selecionados, imagino?

Alguns garotos confirmaram com a cabeça, mudos.

— Espero ver vocês na Hufflepuff! — Falou o Frei. — A minha casa antiga, sabe?

— Vamos andando agora — disse uma voz enérgica. — A Cerimônia de Seleção vai começar.

A Profa. Minerva voltara. Um a um os fantasmas saíram voando pela parede oposta.

— Agora façam fila e me sigam.

Harry a seguiu junto com os outros, Terry estava a sua frente e Hermione ao seu lado, ele a ouviu murmurar algo, prestando atenção, percebeu que eram feitiços do livro Padrão de Feitiços do 1°ano. Se perguntando o motivo disso, seguiu a fila que atravessou o saguão e as portas duplas que levavam ao Grande Salão.

Harry perdeu o folego, jamais imaginara que um lugar tão diferente e esplêndido pudesse existir. Era iluminado por milhares de velas que flutuavam no ar sobre quatro mesas compridas, onde os demais estudantes já se encontravam sentados. As mesas estavam postas com pratos e taças douradas. Do outro lado do salão havia mais uma mesa comprida em que se sentavam os professores. A Profa. Minerva levou-os diante desta mesa, de modo que eles pararam enfileirados em frente aos outros alunos, tendo os professores às suas costas. Desejando evitar todos os olhos fixos neles, Harry olhou para cima e viu um teto aveludado e negro salpicado de estrelas. Ouviu Hermione cochichar:

— É enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, li em Hogwarts, uma história.

Esse devia ser um dos livros complementares recomendados a ela pela Prof. McGonagall, pensou Harry, percebendo que sua apresentação ao Mundo Magico fora tão aquém que ele nem sabia como estariam classificados. Inclinando-se até Terry perguntou baixinho, este respondeu ainda mais num sussurro.

— Eu não sei também, mas mamãe disse que não é nada complicado.

Harry endireitou-se rapidamente quando a Profa. Minerva silenciosamente colocou um banquinho de quatro pernas diante dos alunos. Em cima do banquinho ela pôs um chapéu pontudo de bruxo. O chapéu era remendado, esfiapado e sujíssimo. Harry não pode deixar de pensar que Tia Petúnia não teria permitido que um objeto nessas condições entrasse em sua casa. Ele olhou em volta para o silencio que se fez no salão, todos os alunos sentados agora encaravam o chapéu como se esperasse que ele fizesse ou falasse algo. Assim, ele olhou também.

Então o chapéu se mexeu. Um rasgo junto à aba se abriu como uma boca; e o chapéu começou a cantar:

Ah, vocês podem me achar pouco atraente,

Mas não me julguem só pela aparência

Engulo a mim mesmo se puderem encontrar

Um chapéu mais inteligente do que o papai aqui.

Podem guardar seus chapéus-coco bem pretos,

Suas cartolas altas de cetim brilhoso

Porque sou o Chapéu Seletor de Hogwarts

E dou de dez a zero em qualquer outro chapéu.

Não há nada escondido em sua cabeça

Que o Chapéu Seletor não consiga ver,

Por isso é só me porem na cabeça que vou dizer

Em que casa de Hogwarts deverão ficar.

Quem sabe sua morada é a Gryffindor,

Casa onde habitam os corações indômitos.

Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza

Destacam os alunos da Gryffindor dos demais;

Quem sabe é na Hufflepuff que você vai morar,

Onde seus moradores são justos e leais

Pacientes, sinceros, sem medo da dor;

Ou será a velha e sábia Ravenclaw,

A casa dos que têm a mente sempre alerta,

Onde os homens de grande espírito e saber

Sempre encontrarão companheiros seus iguais;

Ou quem sabe a Slytherin será a sua casa

E ali fará seus verdadeiros amigos,

Homens de astúcia que usam quaisquer meios

Para atingir os fins que antes colimaram.

Vamos, me experimentem! Não devem temer!

Nem se atrapalhar! Estarão em boas mãos!

(Mesmo que os chapéus não tenham pés nem mãos)

Porque sou único, sou um Chapéu Pensador!

O salão inteiro prorrompeu em aplausos quando o chapéu acabou de cantar. Ele fez uma reverência para cada uma das quatro mesas e em seguida ficou muito quieto outra vez.

O chapéu, pensou Harry, parecia estar pedindo muito; ele não se sentia corajoso nem inteligente nem qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que esse era um momento importante em sua jornada em Hogwarts, e depois de tudo o que descobrira e mais importante, tudo o que ainda não sabia, ele tinha que estar em uma casa que o ajudasse a encontrar essas respostas que o ajudasse a aprender que o ajudasse a se tornar um estudante que deixaria seus pais orgulhosos.

A Profa. Minerva então se adiantou segurando um longo rolo de pergaminho.

— Quando eu chamar seus nomes, vocês porão o chapéu e se sentarão no banquinho para a seleção. Abbott, Hannah!

Uma garota loura de rosto rosado, saiu aos tropeços da fila, pôs o chapéu, que lhe afundou direto até os olhos, e se sentou. Uma pausa momentânea...

— HUFFLEPUFF! — Anunciou o chapéu.

A mesa à direita deu vivas e bateu palmas quando Hannah foi se sentar à mesa da Hufflepuff.

Harry viu o fantasma do frei Gorducho acenar alegremente para ela.

— Bones, Susan!

— HUFFLEPUFF! — Anunciou o chapéu outra vez, e Susan saiu depressa e foi se sentar ao lado de Hannah.

— Boot, Terrence!

Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar, pelo que conhecia de Terry e do pouco que ouvira sobre as casas, ele podia imaginar onde seu amigo seria classificado. E mais, durante a longa conversa que tiveram fora possível perceber qual a casa que Terry queria estar. Agora era o momento de começar a analisar o critério usado pelo chapéu ao classificar os alunos, levava em conta sua personalidade, suas habilidades, o que cada um queria para sim mesmo, ou talvez pensou Harry, enquanto Terry sentava-se no banquinho e punha o chapéu, todas essas coisas juntas.

— RAVENCLAW! — Anunciou o chapéu. Sim! Excitação e alegria percorreu Harry e se instalou em seu estomago, alegria por seu amigo conseguir o que seu coração queria, era obvio que Terry queria estar em Ravenclaw como sua mãe e essa era a casa que seu amigo inteligente parecia mais combinar. E excitação porque sua teoria de que o chapéu levava mais do que habilidades em consideração parecia correta.

Ele só conhecia mais duas crianças e estava curioso para ver se sua ideia se manteria. Enquanto considerava, Mandy Brocklehurst foi para a Ravenclaw também, mas Lavander Brown foi a primeira a ser escolhida para a Gryffindor e Mila Bulstrode se tornou uma Slytherin. Essa foi a mesa que menos fez barulho, eles lhe pareciam estranhamente mais sérios.

— Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

— HUFFLEPUFF!

Às vezes, Harry reparou, o chapéu anunciava logo o nome da casa, mas outras levava um tempo para se decidir. Será porque alguns eram mais difíceis de ler, ou talvez fosse que a pessoa não sabia muito bem o que queria e se assim fosse caberia ao chapéu escolher e talvez ele ficaria em dúvida sobre qual características ou habilidades eram mais importantes. Afinal, pensou, era impossível que cada um deles não tivesse mais de uma das qualidades descritas na música.

Seamus Finnigan, sentou-se no banquinho quase um minuto, antes de o chapéu anunciar que iria para a Gryffindor.

— Granger, Hermione! — Anunciou e a menina negra de cachos correu para o banquinho e colocou o chapéu.

— Gryffindor! Enquanto a mesa da Gryffindor gritava e recebia Hermione, Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, sua teoria se mostrava certa outra vez, a menina tinha inteligência suficiente para estar na Ravenclaw, e se mostrou uma amiga leal com Neville, característica que a colocaria na Hufflepuff, mas ela era também corajosa para ir de compartimento em compartimento para ajudar alguém e, o mais importante, Hermione queria Gryffindor, assim o chapéu lavava em consideração o que cada um queria.

Sentindo-se mais leve, observou quando Neville Longbottom, foi chamado e levou um tombo a caminho do banquinho. O chapéu demorou muito tempo para se decidir sobre Neville e não foi difícil imaginar que o garoto não sabia muito bem o que queria, talvez estivesse até com medo de ir para alguma casa, assim o chapéu devia estar lendo suas características e habilidades, ou ao menos seu potencial. Quando finalmente anunciou "GRYFFINDOR", Neville saiu correndo com o chapéu na cabeça, e teve de voltar em meio a uma avalanche de risadas para entregá-lo a Morag MacDougal, que se tornou mais uma integrante da Ravenclaw.

O garoto loiro de Madame Malkins, de nome Draco Malfoy se adiantou, gingando, quando chamaram seu nome e teve seu desejo realizado imediatamente: o chapéu mal tocara sua cabeça quando anunciou:

— Slytherin! — Claro ele sabia muito bem o que queria.

Faltava pouca gente agora.

Moon..., Nott..., Parkinson..., depois duas gêmeas, Patil e Patil..., depois Perks, Sara... e então, finalmente...

— Potter, Harry!

Respirando fundo Harry se adiantou, e ouviu-se um burburinho percorrendo todo o salão.

— _Potter_ , foi o que ela disse?

— O Harry Potter? — Por acaso existe outro, pensou com sarcasmo Harry.

Ele então desligou-se das vozes e olhares e se concentrou em colocar o Chapéu, e pensar no queria para este.

— Hum, interessante... Ora isso é muito interessante. Então você já sabe o que quer, sim, sim, vejo aqui. Você não se importa em qual casa vai estar e sim em estar na casa que mais vai prepara-lo para alcançar seus objetivos. Difícil. Muito difícil. Você tem muita coragem, e uma mente nada má. Há talento, ah, minha nossa, uma sede razoável de se provar, mas uma sede ainda maior de conhecimento e de atingir todo seu potencial, eu vejo... Então, onde vou colocá-lo?

Calmamente, Harry pensou "Por favor me coloque na casa onde eu posso aprender a ser o melhor bruxo possível, mas também onde eu posso fazer amigos", pois ele sabia que seus pais iriam querer isso para ele, seus pais alegres e animados cercados de amigos, jamais quereriam vê-lo sozinho.

— Amigos, hum...? Bem, se fosse apenas ser o melhor bruxo, Slytherin poderia te ajudar a ser grande, sabe, está tudo aqui na sua cabeça, e a Slytherin lhe ajudaria a alcançar essa grandeza. Mas sendo quem você é nunca faria amigos naquela casa, sim seria um gatinho na toca dos lobos. Você quer aprender a ser o lobo, não para ser temido, apenas para ajudar outras pessoas, sim você tem muito potencial e precisa da casa certa para te ajudar neste caminho. Assim, ficará melhor na RAVENCLAW!

Houve um instante de silencio ensurdecedor, durante esse segundo Harry soltou o folego que estivera prendendo, levantou-se, tirou o chapéu e entregou a Prof.ª McGonnagall, quando virou para frente do salão a segunda mesa da esquerda entrou em erupção. Foi a mais alta e longa ovação da noite sem dúvida, Harry caminhou até a mesa na direção de Terry que estava de pé com seu sorriso branco brilhante escancarado e batendo palmas com entusiasmo.

Envergonhado e um pouco tremulo sentou-se ao seu lado, e corou com os gritos e palmas, toda a mesa estava de pé e o barulho era enorme. Terry bateu em suas costas e disse algo sobre "ser incrível" e "mesma casa" e "não posso acreditar", mas sua voz se perdeu em meio a todas as outras na mesa que gritavam e cumprimentavam.

Foi só quando a Prof.ª pigarreou que o barulho diminuiu e morreu e Harry não podia se sentir mais grato quando ela chamou o próximo nome.

— Thomas, Dean!

Harry viu o garoto alto e negro ser colocado na Gryffindor. E não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada, esta era a casa dos seus pais, teria sido bom estar na mesma casa em que estiveram. Mas, pensou, observando a comemoração que a mesa a direita fez ao receber seu novo membro, era da Ravenclaw que precisava, o Chapéu Seletor estava certo em sua escolha e ele mesmo havia chegado a essa conclusão enquanto ouvia a música, mas deixara que o Chapéu lesse seus objetivos e o orientasse sem pedir uma casa especifica.

Neste momento Lisa Turpin foi escolhida para sua casa e ele como o resto da mesa a recebeu com entusiasmo quando ela se sentou ao seu lado. Havia apenas mais 2 garotos, o ruivo alto de nome Ronald Weasley foi para Gryffindor, o barulho foi alto, especialmente de dois garotos ruivos gêmeos que deviam ser seus irmãos. Em seguida outro garoto de nome Blaise Zabini foi para Slytherin. A Prof.ª Minerva enrolou o pergaminho e recolheu o Chapéu Seletor.

Um homem alto e velho levantou-se então, usava vestes azuis, cabelos e barbas compridas e prateadas que brilhavam tanto quanto os fantasmas. Olhando para o resto da mesa Harry viu o Prof. Quirrell também, o rapaz nervoso do Caldeirão Furado. Parecia muito extravagante num grande turbante púrpura.

— Sejam bem-vindos! — Disse o homem abrindo os braços em um claro sinal de boas-vindas. — Sejam bem-vindos para um novo ano em Hogwarts! Antes de começarmos nosso banquete, eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas: Pateta! Chorão! Desbocado! Beliscão! Obrigado.

E sentou-se. Todos bateram palmas e deram vivas. Harry não sabia se ria ou não.

Olhando para Terry viu seu olhar de espanto para a mesa diante deles.

— Uau! — Disse antes de pagar uma travessa com costeletas e servir-se. Harry, que estava prestes a lhe perguntar sobre o homem de cabelos prateados, também olhou para a mesa e seu queixo caiu. Os pratos diante dele agora estavam cheios de comida. Ele nunca vira tantas coisas que gostava de comer em uma mesa só: rosbife, galinha assada, costeletas de porco e de carneiro, pudim de carne, ervilhas, cenouras, molho, ketchup e, por alguma estranha razão, docinhos de hortelã.

— Costeletas, Harry. — Ofereceu Terry lhe passando a travessa. Harry colocou algumas em seu prato, depois pegou um pouco de cada coisa exceto os docinhos e começou a comer. Estava uma delícia. Enquanto saboreava cada pedaço, pensou nos Dursley, que embora não tivessem deixado Harry com fome, também nunca lhe permitiram comer tanto quanto quisesse. Dudley sempre comia a maior parte, mesmo que acabasse doente.

Depois de sentir a fome recuar olhou para Terry que também diminuíra o ritmo e agora comia uma salada de batatas, e perguntou.

— Terry, o homem de cabelos prateados é o Diretor Dumbledore? — Ele deduzira que sim, mas queria ter certeza.

Engolindo o que estava mastigando, Terry ao mesmo tempo confirmou com o movimento de cabeça.

— Sim, é ele, — disse ao olhar na direção da mesa alta — tinha ouvido que alguns pensam que ele é meio louco, mas também é considerado um dos melhores diretores que Hogwarts já teve, e já é diretor a uns 40 anos, antes foi professor de transfiguração. Ele é muito famoso e influente no Mundo Magico, principalmente depois de derrotar Grindelwald. — Ao perceber o olhar vazio do amigo, segurou um suspiro, ainda o surpreendia o quanto Harry não sabia. — Grindelwald foi um bruxo das trevas, muito poderoso e causou as mortes de milhares, ele agiu mais no exterior e no fim apenas Dumbledore conseguiu derrota-lo. É por isso que ele foi a única esperança quando Vol... Voldemort ganhou cada vez mais poder. — Completou Terry, sussurrando o nome que todos pareciam temer.

Harry assentiu olhando para a mesa dos professores com mais atenção, Diretor Dumbledore estava comendo calmamente e conversando com a Prof.ª McGonnagall. Hagrid tomava um grande gole de sua taça. O Prof. Quirrell, com aquele turbante ridículo, conversava com um professor de cabelos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e pele macilenta.

Aconteceu muito de repente. O olhar do professor de nariz de gancho passou pelo turbante de Quirrell e se fixou nos olhos de Harry, e uma pontada aguda e quente correu por sua cicatriz.

— Ui! — Harry levou a mão à testa.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou Terry, enquanto deitava seu garfo sobre o prato agora vazio.

— S-Sim, tudo certo.

A dor se foi com a mesma rapidez com que viera. Mais difícil foi se livrar da sensação que Harry teve sob o olhar do professor, uma sensação de que ele não gostava nada de Harry.

Logo depois surgiram as sobremesas. Tijolos de sorvete de todos os sabores que se possa imaginar, tortas de maçãs, tortinhas de caramelo, bombas de chocolate, roscas fritas com geleia, bolos de frutas com calda de vinho, morangos, gelatinas, pudim de arroz...

Quando Harry se serviu das tortinhas de caramelo, começou a prestar atenção na conversa a sua volta. Uma menina gordinha de cabelos vermelhos escuros e crespos estava falando com sotaque parecido com o de Hagrid.

— Toda a minha família é bruxa, moramos na região de Perth, os MacDougal vivem em uma comunidade bruxa/trouxa a séculos, uma vila chamada Invermay. _ disse Morag timidamente.

— Minha família também é toda bruxa, eles se mudaram para a Inglaterra por causa do trabalho do papai, seu escritório com sede em Londres é a ligação comercial do Ministério Bruxo Indiano com o Ministério Bruxo Inglês, _ disse uma das gêmeas Patil _ mas minha irmã Parvati e eu nascemos aqui em Londres.

Um garoto com cabelos loiros bem assentados e olhos azuis comendo um enorme bolo de chocolate disse:

— Eu sou um nascido trouxa, minha família ficou muito surpresa quando Prof. Flitwick nos visitou e explicou tudo, quando visitamos o Beco Diagonal ele recomendou aos meus pais alguns livros para entender a vida dos nascidos trouxas no mundo magico. Eles não ficaram muito animados, mas implorei para vir e eles concordaram já que não existe mais guerra, sabe. Moramos em Londres, temos uma joalheria lá, está a gerações na família Goldstein. — Harry então lembrou-se de seu nome, Anthony Goldstein. Terry então disse, depois de engolir um pedaço de torta de morango.

— Eu sou mestiço, meus pais são bruxos, mas minha mãe é nascida trouxa. Ela trabalha como professora no mundo trouxa, e meu pai tem um escritório de advocacia no mundo bruxo.

Enquanto mais primeiros anos descreviam suas origens Lisa estava conversando com a garota a sua direita. Parecia ser um segundo ano pela aparência, era asiática de rosto bonito.

— Obrigada Cho, estou ansiosa por estas aulas, suas anotações serão uma grande ajuda. Meu pai era bruxo, mas como ele morreu na guerra, mamãe que é trouxa nunca teve acesso a livros, eu cresci com ela me contando sobre Hogwarts, do que papai descreveu para ela. Desde que a Prof.ª McGonnagall me visitou com a minha carta, li todos os livros em que pude pôr as mãos. Suas anotações de Transfiguração me ajudarão a me colocar no topo!

— Sim, isso é importante, Prof. Flitwick gosta que honremos nossa casa, nos mantermos no topo em todas as nossas aulas é o mínimo. Mas não se preocupe, ele vai explicar mais amanhã antes das aulas. E mesmo crescendo no mundo trouxa se você se aplicar pode alcançar os bruxos que cresceram sabendo de magia. Prof. Flitwick sempre nos fala que a melhor aluna de Feitiços que ele já teve, melhor do que ele mesmo, foi uma nascida trouxa. — Disse a garota, Cho.

Enquanto Lisa exclamava animada, Harry não pode deixar de sorrir sabendo que eles estavam falando de sua mãe. Pensando no que fora dito não pode deixar de se sentir um pouco ansioso, a verdade é que contara que o Chapéu Seletor levasse o que ele queria mais que suas habilidades em consideração ao classifica-lo, "uma mente nada má" não era um grande elogio e ele não se acreditava tão inteligente quanto Terry, por exemplo, assim saber que o Prof. Flitwick era tão exigente o preocupava.

Ele começou a sentir se sonolento quando terminou seu último pudim, observou a mesa alta em direção ao professor de nariz de gancho, mas ele não voltou a olhar em sua direção. Logo depois que a última sobremesa sumiu e os pratos desapareceram, Diretor Dumbledore levantou-se mais uma vez. O salão silenciou.

— Hum... só mais umas palavrinhas agora que já comemos e bebemos. Tenho alguns avisos de início de ano letivo para vocês.

"Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido andar na floresta da propriedade. E alguns dos nossos estudantes mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar dessa proibição. "

Os olhos cintilantes de Dumbledore faiscaram na direção dos gêmeos ruivos na Gryffindor.

— O Sr. Filch, o zelador, me pediu para lembrar a todos que não devem fazer mágicas no corredor durante os intervalos das aulas.

" Os testes de quadribol serão realizados na segunda semana de aulas. Quem estiver interessado em entrar para o time de sua casa deverá procurar Madame Hooch. E, por último, é preciso avisar que, este ano, o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito está proibido a todos que não quiserem ter uma morte muito dolorosa. "

Harry quase riu, mas ao observa-lo com atenção percebeu que seus olhos estavam sérios apesar do rosto sereno. Será que isso é normal em uma escola magica, um corredor perigoso que pode levar a morte dos alunos? Olhando em volta, percebeu muitas expressões confusas, curiosas e serias, além de um zumbido de especulação, entre seus colegas mais velhos. Não, isso não parecia uma ocorrência comum, um mistério pensou, apenas mais uma pergunta entre tantas. Ainda que essa não devia, com sorte, ter nada a ver com ele.

— E agora, antes de irmos para a cama, vamos cantar o hino da escola! — Exclamou Dumbledore. Harry reparou que os sorrisos dos outros professores tinham amarelado. O Diretor fez um pequeno aceno com a varinha como se estivesse tentando espantar uma mosca na ponta e surgiu no ar uma longa fita dourada, que esvoaçou para o alto das mesas e se enroscou como uma serpente formando palavras.

— Cada um, escolha sua música preferida, — convidou Dumbledore — e lá vamos nós!

E a escola entoou em altos brados:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Nos ensine algo por favor,

Quer sejamos velhos e calvos

Quer moços de pernas raladas,

Temos as cabeças precisadas

De ideias interessantes

Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,

Moscas mortas e fios de cotão.

Nos ensine o que vale a pena

Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos

Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,

Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar.

Todos terminaram a música em tempos diferentes. E por fim só restaram os gêmeos ruivos cantando sozinhos, ao som de uma lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore regeu os últimos versos com sua varinha e, quando eles terminaram, foi um dos que aplaudiram mais alto.

— Ah, a música — disse secando os olhos. — Uma mágica que transcende todas que fazemos aqui! E agora, hora de dormir. Andando!

Harry levantou-se e juntou-se aos novos alunos, preparado para seguir os mais velhos, quando uma garota alta de cabelos castanhos volumosos os abordou.

— Primeiros anos, olá, — disse animadamente, seus olhos castanhos por traz dos óculos brilhavam e seu sorriso era tímido, mas acessível. — Sou Penélope Clearwater, Monitora do 5º ano da Ravenclaw, vou guia-los a sua nova casa. Este é Brady Thorne, meu colega monitor, por favor nos sigam. — Disse enquanto começavam a andar, saindo do grande salão e seguindo para o saguão.

Harry percebeu que os colegas mais velhos já haviam se dispersado, conhecendo o caminho, não havia porque esperar orientação. Com Terry ao seu lado, Harry começou a subir a grande escadaria de mármore que observara antes.

— Por favor, observem com atenção o caminho, vocês perceberão que nosso dormitório fica em uma das grandes torres do castelo, é a torre oeste e é possível vermos as montanhas pelas janelas, uma linda vista. Por estarmos em umas das torres subiremos muitas escadas e como quase tudo em Hogwarts as escadas são magicas. — Brady falou em voz alta e clara para o grupo que os seguia, ele era um garoto alto, com cabelos loiros sujos e inteligentes olhos verdes claros. — Não será incomum vocês perceberem que as escadas se movem e levam para direções diferentes, então observem os pontos significativos que nos levam do grande salão até a entrada da nossa sala comunal e vice e versa.

Harry fez exatamente o sugerido, nem um pouco interessado em passar seus primeiros dias em Hogwarts perdido. Assim usou seu poder de observação e de notar detalhes para gravar os pontos importantes no caminho, quadros específicos com imagens únicas, como um quadro com uma grande águia azul sobre o ombro de um homem alto, ou armaduras com elmos imponentes.

Dobrando esquinas e subindo diversas escadarias ele tentou gravar, direita neste quadro, esquerda nesta tapeçaria e, quando, finalmente subiram uma escada circular em círculos apertados e estonteantes, Harry acreditou-se razoavelmente seguro do caminho quando chegaram a uma porta. Não tinha maçaneta nem fechadura: nada, exceto uma tábua lisa de madeira envelhecida e uma aldraba de bronze em forma de águia.

Penélope, a Monitora, esticou a mão e bateu uma vez. Imediatamente, o bico da águia se abriu, mas, em vez do grito do pássaro, uma voz suave e musical perguntou:

— O que nunca volta, embora nunca tenha ido?

— Hum... essa é uma boa, o que vocês acreditam ser a resposta? — Perguntou Penélope, com um ar professoral.

Todos ficaram em silencio entre confusos pela porta estranha e ansiosos para encontrar uma resposta. Harry que não tinha ideia de qual era a resposta, olhou para Terry que estava em profunda concentração, sussurrando a frase repetidamente, lembrou-lhe Hermione mais cedo antes da classificação.

— Ninguém? Alguém pode ao menos me explicar o que significa esta entrada para nossa casa? _ perguntou Brady

Terry imediatamente levantou a mão, parecendo ansioso para ao menos dar uma resposta.

— Sim? Você... — Questionou Brady.

— Terry Boot! — Exclamou ele do seu jeito animado.

— Terry, por favor, nos explique o porquê da porta.

— Quer dizer que sempre que formos entrar na sala comunal temos de responder uma pergunta. Assim, você aprende.

— Correto! — Disse Penelope sorrindo — Qualquer oportunidade para se aprender deve ser aproveitada, portanto não há como entrar nos dormitórios de Ravenclaw sem responder a uma pergunta corretamente, se você não sabe a resposta, espere por um colega que a saiba. Caso não aja mais ninguém do lado de fora, o escritório do Prof. Flitwick fica descendo o primeiro corredor a esquerda, a primeira porta. Basta bater na porta, ele sempre está disponível, seus aposentos ficam atrás do escritório e a porta é encantada para enviar o som da batida até onde ele está.

" Agora — continuou — alguém encontrou uma resposta? Não? Muito bem, acredito que a resposta é "o passado".

— Bem pensado — disse a voz, e a porta se abriu.

Enquanto todos entravam Harry sentiu-se meio enjoado com a ideia de ficar preso todo o tempo do lado de fora e virar motivo de riso.

Entrando rapidamente, observou a sala comunal da Ravenclaw, que era ampla e circular, arejada com graciosas janelas em arco pontuando as paredes, ladeadas por reposteiros de seda azul e bronze; de dia, os alunos deviam ter uma vista espetacular das montanhas ao redor. O teto era abobadado e pintado com estrelas que se repetiam também no carpete azul-escuro. Havia mesas, poltronas e estantes com livros e, em um nicho na parede oposta à porta, uma alta estátua de mármore branco se erguia ao lado de uma porta. Harry não pode deixar de olhar a mulher de mármore, que pareceu fitá-lo com um meio sorriso intrigado e intimidante no rosto belo. Um diadema de aspecto delicado fora reproduzido, em mármore, no topo de sua cabeça.

— Bem-vindos a sala comunal da Ravenclaw! — Disse Penélope orgulhosa — Vocês notarão que temos um ambiente propicio para os estudos, observem que aqui é um lugar de estudo e treinamento, onde farão deveres de casa e poderão solicitar ajuda para os colegas dos anos acima. Por aquela porta estaremos indo aos dormitórios, pela escada a esquerda dos meninos, pela direita das meninas, cada andar para um ano, então 7 andares, cada aluno tem seu próprio quarto e em cada andar há uma sala de convívio, ou seja, uma sala onde poderão se conhecer, conversar, jogar jogos e só sair. — Informou seriamente.

— Isso é algo importante pessoal, aqui na sala comunal não é lugar de jogos e conversa sem sentido e sim estudo e concentração. Todos os alunos são permitidos em todas as salas de convívio em qualquer andar, do lado das meninas ou meninos, mas os meninos não podem entrar nos quartos pessoais das meninas e vice e versa. — Disse Brady.

— Vocês logo se adaptarão, então não se preocupem e qualquer coisa é só perguntar, qualquer aluno mais velho ajudará mesmo que não seja um Monitor. E como sei que estão cansados não vou alongar, apenas encerrarei dizendo que o Prof. Flitwick fará uma reunião amanhã antes das aulas começarem, assim estejam todos aqui prontos as 7 da manhã. Alguém não sabe programar sua varinha para despertar?

Algumas mãos se levantaram, Harry observou que além da sua, as outras eram de crianças que tinham origem ou criação trouxa como ele.

— Muito bem, para quem não sabe e para relembrar, assim não teremos dorminhocos atrasados amanhã, apenas movimente a varinha no sentido horário, — disse girando a varinha enquanto falava — diga Aponte-me Tempus e a hora que você quer que a varinha desperte. — Completou girando a varinha e dizendo: "Aponte-me Tempus 6 da manhã"

— Muito bem, todos tentem por favor. — Disse Penelope. Assim o som de todos falando o novo feitiço e girando a varinha encheu a sala. — Ótimo, isso fará com que sua varinha desperte todos os dias neste horário, se quiserem mudar o horário é só dizer de novo o feitiço com a hora desejada e se quiser cancelar o despertador apenas digam Finite Tempus.

Logo depois virou para aporta ao lado da estátua e abriu, um pequeno hall mostrava as duas escadas de pedras circulares. Brady subiu no primeiro degrau da esquerda e Penélope o da direita. Eles se despediram com um boa noite e os alunos do 1º ano os ecoaram mais timidamente. Harry seguiu Brady escada acima e já no primeiro andar ele avançou por um corredor com diversas portas de cada lado onde se lia o nome de cada garoto, quando viu seu nome escrito em bronze na placa azul, Harry sentiu seu estomago aquecer de um jeito muito bom.

— Esses são seus quartos, seus pertences e animais de estimação já estão lá dentro, cada quarto tem seu próprio banheiro. No fim do corredor está a sala de convívio, mas sugiro que deixem para explorar e se conhecerem mais amanhã. Por hoje durmam e descansem bem, terão um dia agitado amanhã, com muitas informações, que começará cedo na reunião com nosso chefe de casa e depois nas primeiras aulas. Se tiverem algum problema não hesitem em me procurar, vocês têm alguma pergunta? — Quando todos negaram com gestos de cabeça Brady sorriu. — Não? Muito bem, tenham um boa noite rapazes. — Disse subindo os degraus para seu andar.

Harry hesitou na porta e olhou para Terry que lhe deu um sorriso cansado, sua porta era a segunda, e a seguinte era a do Terry, olhando em volta viu que a quarta era a de Anthony e a primeira do garoto Michael Corner. Michael já havia entrado em seu quarto e fechado a porta, mas Anthony ficou mais um pouco para um boa noite sonolento.

— Boa noite Harry, — Disse Terry abrindo a porta. — nos falamos mais amanhã. Dá para a acreditar? Estamos na Ravenclaw e já começamos a aprender amanhã.

— Sim, vai ser legal, até amanhã Terry. Boa noite. — Disse Harry com um sorriso amarelo. Ele entrou no quarto circular de parede e chão de pedras e observou em volta, tinha uma cama simples de solteiro, mas maior e com um colchão de aparência mais confortável do que o seu no segundo quarto de Dudley. Um guarda-roupa na parede oposta a porta de entrada, era de madeira marrom escura e portas duplas. Nesta mesma parede duas janelas de tamanho médio e folhas de vidro duplas. Ao lado da cama havia apenas uma mesinha de cabeceira simples, na mesma madeira dos outros dois moveis no quarto. E uma porta a esquerda que ao se aproximar e abrir, descobriu que era o banheiro, compacto e simples.

Mas apesar da simplicidade, sentiu-se mais a vontade do que toda a sua vida na casa dos Dursley, e não importava suas dúvidas e receios, aqui ele era bem-vindo, aqui o era o lugar dele.

Abrindo seu baú tirou seu pijama e foi ao banheiro arrumar-se para dormir. Antes de deitar Harry abriu a gaiola de Edwiges e depois uma janela e a deixou ir sabendo que ela gostava de caçar a noite.

— Vá agora, garota, se divirta e se quiser pode ficar no Corujal com as outras corujas. Mas deixarei uma janela aberta se quiser vir me ver. — Disse, acariciando suas penas suavemente, Edwiges fez um som de assentimento e bicou carinhosamente sua mão e depois decolou.

Suspirando ele olhou para a escuridão, e apesar de não ter uma lua cheia, havia iluminação suficiente das milhares de estrelas para que Harry visse o contorno das montanhas. A brisa fria da noite agitou seu cabelo e clareou sua mente, apesar de cansado, não sentia sono.

Fechando os olhos pensou no garoto que fora e no garoto que poderia ter sido. O garoto que entrara no trem essa manhã queria ser apenas Harry, e teria sido feliz na Gryffindor, seria uma casa de diversão e grandes aventuras. Mas ele sentara-se com um garoto inteligente e curioso que lhe fizera algumas perguntas que Harry não só não sabia responder, mas que, claramente, tudo fazia parecer que um esforço considerável foi feito para que ele nem as perguntasse. E agora, pensou, queria perguntar e queria saber a verdade, mas também precisava se concentrar nos estudos, se esforçar, e honrar seu nome, seus pais e sua nova casa.

Assim, pensou, teria que ter calma e uma estratégia, o Harry Ravenclaw descobriria os fatos, descobriria quem, o que e porque estavam escondendo coisas dele, mas faria isso sem revelar sua busca. Precisava, considerou, ter um plano.

Sabendo que não encontraria repostas hoje, deitou-se e apesar do que esperava dormiu imediatamente. E sonhou, e em seu sonho ele estava diante da estátua de mármore branco da mulher de sorriso intimidante. Ela estava olhando-o zangada e sua voz falou "seu lugar não é aqui, você não deveria estar na minha casa". Harry tentou dizer a ela que não era verdade, que Ravenclaw era a casa certa para ele, mas então ela riu e depois a risada se tornou mais aguda e fria, ouviu um grito de mulher e uma luz verde brilhante e Harry acordou, suado e trêmulo.

Mudou de posição e tornou a dormir, e quando acordou no dia seguinte, nem se lembrou que tinha sonhado.


	6. Eu estou em casa

Capitulo 5

Pela manhã sua varinha despertou no horário programado, e ele felizmente se levantou, sentindo-se ansioso e animado ao mesmo tempo. Tomou banho e arrumou-se, sempre um para levantar cedo sem dificuldade, colocou suas vestes de bruxo e ao olhar no pequeno espelho do banheiro viu o emblema da casa Ravenclaw com a águia bordado em seu peito e as cores do manto agora eram preto e azul, com detalhes em bronze aqui e ali. Tentou arrumar os cabelos para baixo, mas como sempre ele ficou lá, para todos os lados.

Pensando em seus primeiros passos, na verdade chegou à conclusão de que só havia um, observar, observar, ouvir, ouvir e aprender, esperaria os primeiros dias de aulas, até poder analisar quais ações seriam necessárias a seguir.

Desceu até a sala comunal e sentou-se em uma das poltronas perto da janela, a vista espetacular era de tirar o folego. Ele foi um dos primeiros a descer, e o primeiro de seu ano. Mas logo em seguida Terry também apareceu, agindo excessivamente sorridente e animado como se tivesse cheio de energia, mas junto com a ansiedade lhe dava uma aparência maníaca.

— Bom dia Harry, você dormiu bem? Eu dormi, estava muito cansado, deve ter sido toda a comida que comemos e a viagem, porque dormi assim que caí na cama. — Olhando o relógio. — Já está quase na hora, o que você acha que o Prof. Flitwick vai nos dizer?

— Bom dia Terry, eu também dormi bem rápido e a cama é bem confortável. Não sei, sua mãe não lhe contou?

— Mamãe não quis falar muito de como as coisas eram na Ravenclaw, ela não queria que me sentisse pressionado, afinal não era impossível que eu fosse para a Hufflepuff ou mesmo Gryffindor como o papai. — Disse Terry sentando-se ao seu lado na enorme poltrona.

Harry assentiu, fazia sentido, Terry queria muito ir para a mesma casa que sua mãe e se isso não acontecesse ele poderia ficar fazendo comparações com as coisas ditas por ela e poderia não se adaptar tão bem. Enquanto conversavam, a sala começou a se encher, seus colegas primeiros anos já estavam todos lá em baixo. Michael e Anthony conversavam com Lisa em um sofá a sua esquerda. Morag, Padma e Mandy sentavam-se mais atrás e sussurravam animadas, na verdade todos os alunos na sala comunal estavam mostrando uma mistura de animação, excitação e apenas uma leve sonolência. Com Dudley como exemplo ficou surpreso por encontrar tantos garotos falando animadamente das aulas, ansiosos pelas lições. Dudley detestava a escola.

Neste momento Prof. Flitwick entrou na sala comunal, com todo o zunzum de conversa, Harry não ouviu o pequeno professor responder à pergunta da porta. Mas assim que ele entrou saltando animado todos o viram e ouviram, e fizeram silencio imediatamente, um silencio respeitoso e não intimidador, observou Harry. Sua voz fina e aguda ecoou pela sala, enquanto ele subia em um banco azul estofado onde atingiu uma altura onde todos conseguiam vê-lo.

— Bom dia! Bom dia meus queridos. Como estão todos, tiveram bons verões? Sim? Que maravilha! Excelente! Este será um grande ano, todos devem estar preparados. E primeiros anos, parabéns e muita boa sorte no início de sua vida escolar aqui em Hogwarts. Espero que eu e a casa Ravenclaw os ajudem a se tornarem os melhores bruxos e bruxas. — Disse ele sorrindo e batendo palmas em alguns momentos, a visão era um pouco engraçada, mas a maneira respeitosa que todos olhavam e sorriam para ele não convidava a risos ou qualquer zombaria.

Professor Flitwick tinha um pouco mais da altura de um goblin de Gringotes, cabelos pretos bem escovados, olhos escuros brilhantes e bigode preto. Usava um terninho marrom claro que passava seriedade e leveza ao mesmo tempo, e óculos pequenos redondos. Seu sorriso era sincero e ele parecia alguém muito feliz.

— O objetivo da casa Ravenclaw é ajuda-los a alcançar todo o seu potencial, e para isso vocês terão apoio e ajuda de toda a casa e de mim em particular. Mas também serão exigidas dedicação e entrega pessoal de cada um para alcançar essas metas. Vocês terão regras a seguir e deveres a cumprir e não vou tolerar nada menos do que muito esforço em busca do conhecimento. E também esperarei que todos honrem este conhecimento. — Parando ele, solenemente, olhou para a estátua de mármore branco e leu a inscrição — "O espírito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem. " E este é o lema que norteia a casa Ravenclaw, assim o que nossa fundadora Rowena quis dizer é que não importa suas habilidades e sim a força do seu espirito, se você limitar seu espirito você se limita e então não importa quão inteligente você seja, não alcançará todo o potencial magico ou humano. Lembrem-se disso e valorizem esse tesouro. — Completou.

Harry engoliu em seco, as palavras do professor o atingiram profundamente em seu coração. Esses era seus medos, mas a verdade é que estava no lugar certo, ele não se limitaria na Ravenclaw, não como fizera na escola trouxa, não como fizera nos Dursley. Estava em suas mãos, pensou, e ele não recuaria.

— Agora meus queridos para as questões práticas. Aqui estão seus horários de aulas, por favor, monitores entreguem para mim por ano. Sim, — disse quando alunos de crachá de monitores se adiantaram para pegar os papeis e começam a distribuir — muito bem, obrigada, obrigada. Temos muitos objetivos, sim esse vai ser um grande ano, mas iremos por partes. Passarei as informações do sétimo ano para baixo, assim cada ano pode deixar para o café da manhã até que reste apenas os 1° anos, eles têm muitas informações novas que vocês mais velhos não precisam ouvir de novo. Ok? — Perguntou Flitwick mais animadamente.

Toda a sala concordou e Harry sorriu e agradeceu quando Penélope lhe entregou seu horário.

— Certo, certo, bem 7º ano, este é o seu ano mais decisivo, os NEWTs, sim, sim eu sei, estamos todos ansiosos. — Disse quando um murmúrio animado se espalhou — Vocês verão em seus horários que temos uma reunião marcada para a segunda-feira, as 7 da manhã, falarei com vocês como um grupo e marcarei horários individuais para todos aqueles que precisarem de orientação extra. Para aqueles quem tem projetos especiais em algum assunto, no fim do mês quando estiverem mais organizados quero conversar sobre a evolução e qual são as próximas etapas, pois na reta final vocês não podem relaxar. Quero todos estudando 4 horas extras, além das aulas, comendo todas as refeições, sem pular, de maneira saudável e dormindo 8 horas por dia. Concentração mental exige cuidados com o corpo e a saúde, se descuidar de um também perde o outro e isso serve para o 5º ano também, ok? Sim? Muito bem, agora 7° anos podem sair, atente-se para seus horários e não se esqueçam de tirar um tempo para ajudar os mais novos, aprendemos ensinando e compartilhando o que sabemos e, uma casa unida nos ajuda a manter a Ravenclaw em seu lugar de direito em Hogwarts. Ah, e estarei publicando a data da primeira reunião do Clube de Feitiços na semana que vem.

Um barulho leve foi ouvido quando os alunos começaram a se movimentar deixando a sala comunal, não para fora e sim para os quartos, Harry ficou confuso até que ouviu alguém comentar que eles estavam pegando seus livros do dia, afinal com seus horários em mãos, depois do café da manhã já poderiam ir para as aulas sem precisar voltar para a torre.

Harry pensou que isso era muito inteligente, principalmente, porque não estava muito ansioso para responder as perguntas da porta.

— Bem agora 6º ano, parabéns pelos seu OWLs, eu vi os resultados de todos e não poderia estar mais orgulhoso. Vocês superaram as dificuldades que Hogwarts apresenta, não deixando seus espíritos arrefecerem, muito bem, muito bem mesmo. — Sorriu orgulhoso. — Este é um ano importante por que estão começando suas aulas NEWTs, vocês serão exigidos mais do que nunca. Meu conselho é preparem-se para as aulas com antecedência, estudem 2 horas as mais por dia, além das aulas e deveres de casa. Se alimentem e durmam bem e ajudem seus colegas mais jovem. Todos que quiserem iniciar um projeto darei um mês para organização e preparação, depois me procurem e me mostrem o que vocês já têm, e onde querem chegar. Ajudarei com seus projetos, mas espero dedicação e que no fim do 7° ano esteja concluído. Agora podem sair, vão, vão, tenham boas aulas meus queridos.

Enquanto Flitwick falava com o 6° ano os alunos do 7° passaram, silenciosamente, deixando a sala comunal. Agora como uma orquestra bem treinada os 6° anos faziam o mesmo. E o professor se virava para outro grupo de alunos que incluía o dois Monitores que os guiaram ontem.

— Sim, sim, 5° ano, este é O ANO, meus queridos. — Sua voz esganiçada ficou ainda mais aguda e ele saltou animadamente — Vocês farão suas OWLs, são as provas que definirão suas profissões. Suas notas lhe permitirão estar nas aulas NEWTs de suas escolhas de acordo com a profissão que almejam, se por acaso não conseguirem a nota para algumas das aulas podem ter que desistir de seus objetivos, meus caros, e isso não é uma escolha, por um Ravenclaw nunca desiste! A não ser que seja mais inteligente ir por outro caminho, mas apenas então. — Disse sorrindo. A sala o acompanhou, mas a tensão nos 5° anos era aparente.

"Estarei me reunindo com vocês ao longo de setembro em reuniões individuas para orientação profissional, onde lhes informarei quais aulas precisam para as profissões de seu interesse e quais notas OWLs são obrigatórias para entrarem nessas aulas ano que vem. Estudem 4 horas a mais, além das aulas, durmam e comam bem, se eu ouvir de alguém que está estudando além da conta ou dormindo pouco tirarei privilégios, entendidos? — Houve murmúrios de concordância. — Muito bem, todos aqueles que iniciaram algum projeto ano passado, esse ano concluiremos, daqui um mês estarei conversando com cada um. Agora podem ir, boas aulas e se precisarem de qualquer coisa estou em meu escritório com as portas abertas.

"Agora 4º ano, vocês têm um ano mais tranquilo, mas observem bem, tranquilidade não quer dizer relaxamento. Meu conselho é que estudem d horas a mais, além das aulas e dos deveres de casa, em preparação antecipada para os OWLs do ano que vem. Mantenham a boa preparação para as aulas deste ano e para aqueles que querem começar um projeto, têm até o fim do mês para preparar o material, quero dados e objetivos e muita dedicação para concluí-lo até o fim do 5º. Agora observem, esses projetos não são obrigatórios, mas se vocês quiserem mergulhar na pesquisa magica e criar algo novo eu os ajudarei, mas exigirei 100% de vocês, e isso acarretará muito estudo e pesquisa, além das OWLs. Assim pensem bem e depois me procurem.

Quando o 4º ano começou a deixar a sala, Harry engoliu em seco, estava chegando o momento do Professor os orientar, mas tudo o que ouvira já fora muito importante. E ele não sabia o que esperar, será que também teriam projetos? E estudos extras? Olhando para Terry viu sua expressão, meio apavorada e meio animada. Não dava para saber se ele queria saltar e começar a aprender ou fugir para bem longe e como Harry se sentia do mesmo jeito não podia nem rir da cara que ele estava fazendo.

— Muito bem, agora, — continuou Prof. Flitwick — 3º ano, esse é um ano importante, vocês estarão fazendo as aulas eletivas que escolheram ano passado, isso significa, mais aulas, mais leituras, mais deveres de casa, precisam de organização e dedicação. Espero mais preparação para as aulas e 2 horas extras de estudo independente, além das aulas e dos deveres de casa. Para aqueles que iniciaram projetos ano passado, esse ano concluiremos, preparem-se para reuniões individuais no início do mês que vem. Se tiverem alguma dificuldade nas novas aulas não hesitem em me procurar, agora podem ir, boa sorte nas aulas novas! — Exclamou feliz.

Harry sentiu o estomago afundar um pouco ao ver quão vazia estava a sala comunal. Até seu apetite, seu estomago estivera roncando a alguns instantes, recuara.

— Bem agora estamos chegando ao fim, — ele olhou no relógio e saltou — e bem na hora. Vamos aos 2° anos, agora que estão adaptados vou esperar mais organização e disciplina. Me reunirei com vocês no próximo semestre para discutirmos as aulas eletivas que escolherão para o próximo ano, mas até lá espero 2 horas extras de estudos independentes, além das aulas e deveres de casa. O mais importante este ano é que se preparem melhor para as aulas e que seus níveis de deveres de casa aumentem, afinal já tiverem um ano para se acostumar com o ritmo de cada aula e professor, para se adaptarem a estrutura da escola. Além disso, para aqueles que se interessarem em realizar um projeto me procurem na semana que vem, quarta e quinta estarei disponível depois das aulas, mostrarei os projetos que vocês podem alcançar com seu nível de conhecimento magico e poderão escolher. Lembrem-se exigirei dedicação nas pesquisas, e nenhum relaxamento em suas notas por causa do projeto. Agora podem sair, boas aulas e não esqueçam de ajudar seus colegas 1° ano, compartilhem e aprendam juntos. — Disse ele batendo palmas e saltitando na banqueta.

Harry endireitou-se imediatamente, assim que o seu chefe de casa olhou na direção deles. Mesmo tendo conhecido ele a menos de meia hora não podia deixar de respeita-lo. Ele era, claramente, um grande professor, mas também uma pessoa fácil de gostar.

— Agora 1º anos, este ano para vocês é de adaptação e aprendizagem. Se vocês observarem seus horários verão que suas aulas começam as 9 e terminam as 15 horas, com almoço no meio. Com exceção da quarta feira a noite em que terão aulas de Astronomia, espero todos respeitando o toque de recolher que é as 21 horas. Se vocês estiverem dormindo as 22 horas e acordarem as 7 da manhã terão 8 horas de sono e com boa alimentação, manterão a saúde e a concentração mental nas aulas.

"Todos os dias ao fim das aulas e antes do jantar, espero vocês aqui na sala comunal, que é nosso ambiente de estudo e treinamento. Vocês farão o dever de casa e preparação para as aulas do dia seguinte, preparação quer dizer leitura, se não lerem o conteúdo das aulas com antecedência ficarão para traz, entendido? Alguma pergunta até agora? — Todos eles disseram que não, Prof. Flitwick explicava claramente. — Agora o jantar começa às 18 horas e termina as 20h, são três horas antes e depois mais duas horas livres, e eu não espero que vocês estudem todas essas horas, vocês devem se organizar, façam os deveres de casa, façam suas leituras, façam pelo menos 1 hora de estudo independente e também passeiem pelo castelo e os jardins, socializem com colegas aqui e de outras casas e se divirtam. Lembrem-se, mesmo que o conhecimento seja importante, fazer amigos também o é, pois é com eles que vocês compartilharão a aprendizagem e os bons momentos da sua vida escolar. "

"Agora é claro que vocês estarão usando muito a biblioteca para pesquisa, mas aqui em nossa sala comunal vocês encontrarão muitos bons exemplares também, e esses livros não podem deixar a sala comunal da Ravenclaw. Enquanto estiverem estudando aqui tentem se manter respeitosos como em uma biblioteca, mas vocês podem conversar entre si ou com colegas dos anos superiores desde que seja sobre questões escolares. Ah, e temos algumas aulas aos sábados pela manhã de orientação aqui na sala comunal, alguns anos mais velhos estarão disponíveis para ajudar os mais jovens com algum dever de casa que tenham dúvida, com a escrita com pena, com alguma teoria magica e movimentos de varinhas. Eles estarão dando o tempo deles para ajuda-los e espero que vocês valorizem e respeitem isso como se deve. — Disse solenemente. "

Harry assentiu seriamente e prometeu ser sempre grato por essa ajuda, a verdade é que a ideia de que ele teria a ajuda, não apenas do professor, mas de toda a casa Ravenclaw o enchia de alivio e esperança. Se ele se aplicasse e com toda essa rede de apoio não havia como não conseguir realizar seu objetivo de ser o melhor bruxo possível.

— Bem, vocês observaram que seus quartos são bem simples, além de que, vocês não dividem um dormitório com seus colegas de ano como em outras casas. E esses fatos têm uma razão de ser. — Ele sorriu animado e se inclinou falando mais baixo como se houvesse um segredo legal para compartilhar, todos os alunos fizeram o mesmo, ansiosos para aprender. — Primeiro nós aqui na Ravenclaw acreditamos na individualidade pessoal de espaço. Não apenas o privilégio, mas também os deveres que isso acarreta. Assim, vocês têm o privilégio de ter seus próprios quartos e privacidade, mas eles são suas responsabilidades. Nós em Hogwarts temos elfos domésticos que cuidam de suas roupas, comida, limpeza da sala comunal e do resto da escola, mas seus quartos quem manterá limpo e organizado são vocês. Isso os ajudarão a aprender e treinar, aprenderão as magias de limpeza e arrumação e treinarão o trabalho pratico de varinha diariamente. E também os ajudarão a se tornarem mais responsáveis e organizados.

"Quanto a simplicidade, isso acontece para sua total diversão e criatividade. Os quartos são como uma tela em branco, vocês podem decorá-los como quiser, mas apenas usando magia, mas para isso tem que aprender. Magias de decoração não são ensinados em Hogwarts, assim cabem a vocês se tiverem interesse, pesquisar magias de pinturas, conjuração, transfiguração e qualquer coisa que assim quiserem. Mas para isso tem de saber realizar o feitiço, nenhum aluno mais velho o fará por vocês. E suas notas tem de estar se mantendo no topo, se não, perdem o privilégio de brincar com seus quartos. Entendido? — Todos concordaram e Harry pode ver as meninas parecendo animadas, não pode deixar de pensar que elas tornariam seus quartos um mundo de algodão-doce cor de rosa.

"Encerrando quero que vocês venham a mim sempre que precisarem, não importa o motivo, estou sempre disponível. Vocês sabem onde é meu escritório, certo? — Todos assentiram e ele continuou. — Sim? Ótimo, ótimo. Agora vou acompanha-los até o café da manhã, vocês verão em seus horários as informações de onde se localiza cada sala de cada uma das aulas, além do corujal, a cozinha, e claro o Grande Salão e nossa torre, não é bem um mapa, mas o ajudarão a se orientarem. E claro vocês podem sempre pedir ajuda para qualquer aluno mais velho. Agora, meus queridos subam e peguem seus livros, esperarei por vocês. "

Todos eles rapidamente se levantaram e correram para seus quartos, fazendo muito mais barulho do que os alunos anteriores. Harry entrou em seu quarto, muito mais aliviado, enquanto tudo o que fora dito era importante, não era tão difícil, ele poderia fazer. Se adaptaria, estudaria, e faria seus deveres, além disso poderia sair, conhecer o castelo e fazer amigos.

Enquanto pegava seus livros no porta-malas, olhou para suas aulas do dia. Como era terça-feira, tinha aulas duplas de Transfiguração com a Prof.ª McGonnagall, o almoço ia das 11 às 12 quando então tinha aulas duplas de Herbologia com a Prof.ª Sprout na estufa 1. Então das 14 horas as 15 uma aula de Feitiço com seu chefe de casa. Harry pegou seus livros e material e saiu do quarto, ao puxar a porta para fecha-la deu uma última olhada, comparada ao segundo quarto do Dudley e principalmente ao armário sob a escada, seu quarto aqui parecia incrível, mas a ideia de que poderia fazer magia para transforma-lo, e deixa-lo ainda melhor, sorriu com o pensamento, seria muito legal.

Rapidamente desceu a sala comunal, foi o segundo a chegar, o garoto Michael chegara primeiro e esperava em postura reta, peito estufado, seu cabelo bem penteado e com um topete que o fazia parecer um galo. Logo depois Terry e Anthony chegaram, o garoto moreno se colocou ao seu lado e o loiro arrumadinho ao lado de Michael, que estava um passo à frente. As meninas vieram em seguida, Lisa se colocou no outro lado do garoto que parecia um galo e Morag, Padma Mandy, formaram outro trio e se posicionaram do lado esquerdo de Terry.

Prof. Flitwick havia descido da banqueta e quando os viu sorriu e bateu palmas.

— Muito bem, todos prontos? Estão com seus livros e material? Bom, bom, — disse ao vê-los confirmar — vamos então, meus queridos. Agora são 8:30, vocês têm tempo para um bom café da manhã antes de suas primeiras.

Enquanto falava todos deixaram a sala comunal e desceram a escada curva da torre. Harry prestou particular atenção ao caminho e percebeu que seus pontos de referências estavam corretos, se estivessem sem o professor ainda conseguiriam encontrar o caminho.

Prof. Flitwick ia a frente descendo as escadarias e apontando aqui e ali para um corredor ou quadro, Harry não pode deixar de se lembrar, enquanto via o professor saltitando e cantarolando, a história que sua professora no jardim de infância lhe contara sobre a Branca de Neve e os sete anões. Fora o primeiro livro que pegara nas mãos e, apesar de não saber ler ainda, ficara encantado com as imagens e seu chefe de casa lhe parecia o Mestre com seus amigos anões o seguindo. Harry deu um risinho e teve que se controlar para não começar a cantar "Eu vou, eu vou".

Terry olhou para ele questionando-o, mas Harry fez um gesto de que explicaria depois, ele assentiu e os dois olharam para frente, Harry captando o olhar de reprovação de Michael, que tão preocupado estava em olhar para traz que levou um susto quando a escadaria onde estavam começou a se mover, e quase caiu, Anthony o endireitou a tempo.

— Aaaah! — Gritou agudamente Michael. Os gritinhos das meninas igualmente agudos, mas mais contidos, só serviu para constrange-lo ainda mais. Quando as escadas pararam e eles retomaram outro caminho, orientados por Flitwick, o rosto de Michael tinha duas manchas vermelhas em suas bochechas de constrangimento e raiva. Harry e Terry se olharam divertidos e controlaram a muito custo a vontade de rir.

Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao saguão e entraram no grande salão que estava praticamente lotado com um zumbido alto e animado das conversas. Harry, enquanto caminhava para a mesa da Ravenclaw, não pode deixar de compará-la com as outras mesas. Os Slytherins, estavam bem acordados, sentados rigidamente, conversando pouco e baixo. Os Huffepuffs, conversavam e riam animados e altos, pareciam felizes e prontos para as aulas. Os Gryffindors estavam em sua maior parte sonolentos, parecendo prontos para voltar para a cama, ou relaxados sem muita empolgação com as aulas, falavam ou riam sobre outros assuntos.

Os Ravenclaws, em compensação, estavam bem acordados e mostravam animação, conversavam sobre as aulas e riam, mas eram mais baixos, mostrando menos relaxamento e mais concentração. Harry se sentou em sua mesa com um sorriso, sentindo-se exatamente assim, pronto e animado para as aulas.

Terry sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a se servir imediatamente, Harry hesitou por um instante, sua fome voltara com força total, mas ainda o espantou a quantidade de comida disponível e que ele poderia se servir à vontade.

— Então, — disse Terry ao se servir de ovos e bacon, Harry fez o mesmo e acrescentou uma torrada, os dois se serviram de suco de abóbora. — O que você riu àquela hora nas escadas? Além da cara do Corner, é claro. — Sussurrou, olhando para o garoto pomposo sentado um pouco mais a baixo.

Harry explicou a ele sobre a sua lembrança da história dos anões, sendo mestiço Terry entenderia. E quando ele fez quase engasgou com os ovos ao rir, Harry teve que bater nas costas dele para ajudá-lo. Terry ofegou, e inclinando mais perto sussurrou:

— E com aquele grito o Corner pode ser a Banca de Neve, e assim fica o número certo de anões. — Disse rindo ainda mais. Harry não se segurou ao imaginar Michael de vestido e coroa sendo acordado pelo príncipe e riu sem controle. Foi como no compartimento, eles se mantiveram baixos, mas riram por uns bons 5 minutos. E tiveram que parar de olhar para Corner, se não começavam a rir outra vez.

Depois que eles comeram o café da manhã até estarem satisfeitos, decidiram sair para a sala de aula com antecedência, afinal eles teriam que encontrar pela primeira vez a sala de Transfiguração. Com dez minutos antes das 9 eles, com a ajuda das orientações nos horários, chegaram com tranquilidade a sala. Havia apenas mais uma pessoa na sala, um aluno, Hermione, que lia o livro de Transfiguração.

— Oi, — disse Terry animadamente, sentando-se na carteira ao lado de Hermione, que estava na primeira da fileira bem em frente à mesa do professor. Harry sentou-se atrás dele, não muito animado com a perspectiva de se sentar tão perto da professora.

— Bom dia Hermione. — Disse ele a menina, que levantou a cabeça e pareceu um pouco surpresa por eles estarem falando com ela. — Por onde anda o Neville, ele não perdeu o sapo de novo, não é?

_ O.…oi, Terry, bom dia Harry. — Gaguejou Hermione, depois pegando o ritmo continuou. — Não vi o Neville esta manhã, eu desci cedo para o café porque fiquei com medo de não encontrar o caminho e me atrasar para a aula, mas tive sorte, o fantasma da Gryffindor me disse como chegar ao Grande Salão. E depois que consegui meus horários uma menina do 2º ano, Katie Bell me disse onde ficava a sala de Transfiguração. Eu estava preocupada porque, Percy Weasley, o Monitor me disse que a Prof.ª McGonnagall é muito rígida e não tolera atrasos. — Depois olhando para Harry com desaprovação. — Porque não me disse que era Harry Potter ontem quando se apresentou?

— Eu... hum errrh... — pego de surpresa pela pergunta súbita e seu tom reprovador, Harry gaguejou sem saber o que responder.

— Porque eu já tinha ouvido falar de você, é claro. Tenho outros livros recomendados, e você está na _História da magia moderna e em Ascensão e queda das artes das trevas e em Grandes acontecimentos mágicos do século XX._

Chocado e confuso Harry nem sabia o que responder, mas foi salvo de tentar pela entrada de vários alunos ao mesmo tempo, falando animadamente. Rapidamente a sala se encheu, com alunos do primeiro ano de Ravenclaw e Gryffindor, mas a professora não apareceu mesmo alguns minutos antes das 9 horas.

Finalmente Weasley, o garoto ruivo, alto e com sardas entrou ofegante, ele foi o último a chegar e estava sozinho, rapidamente se sentou ao lado do garoto de cabelos cor de areia, Finnigan.

— Ainda bem que a professora ainda não chegou, — disse em um sussurro alto — eu lhe disse que dava tempo de repetir mais uma vez.

— Desculpe, mas eu não quis arriscar. A garota Hemione disse que McGonnagall não aceita atrasos, além disso não estava mais com fome. — Deu de ombros Finnigan.

Ron parecia que ia dizer alguma coisa sobre isso, mas então a porta de madeira atrás da mesa se abriu e Prof.ª McGonnagall entrou, todos se endireitaram e silenciaram imediatamente. Harry instintivamente soube que ela era alguém que não se queria aborrecer.

— Bom dia turma! — Disse calma, olhando para o relógio continuou. — Espero todos os alunos na hora em minha sala, atrasos não serão tolerados, não hesitarei em tirar pontos da minha própria casa, — disse olhando na direção de Ron que engoliu em seco — ou em dar detenções. A Transfiguração é uma das mágicas mais complexas e perigosas que vão aprender em Hogwarts. Quem fizer bobagens na minha aula vai sair e não vai voltar mais. Estão avisados. Observem!

E transformou a mesa em um porco e de volta em mesa. A sala toda ficou impressionada e murmúrios se espalharam. Harry que havia visto pouca magica até agora, perdeu o folego, ele queria aprender a fazer aquilo.

— Isso é que eu espero que todos vocês sejam capazes de fazer até os seus exames OWLs, se o conseguirem terão notas suficientes para estar em minhas aulas NEWTs, onde as exigências serão ainda maiores. Mas por hoje e principalmente pelos próximos meses de aulas quero que nos aprofundemos na teoria da arte da Transfiguração. Todos leram os dois primeiros capítulos do seu livro de Transfiguração? — Houve vários acenos de cabeça, alguns hesitantes e algumas pessoas pareciam meio verdes. Harry lera todo o livro de Transfiguração, mas não se lembrava especificamente do conteúdo dos dois capítulos iniciais, além disso achara a explicação por traz dos feitiços complicada de entender.

— Muito bem, anotem o que o que vou ditar para vocês. — E depois de dar alguns minutos para pegarem pergaminho, pena e tinta, começou a explicação dos capítulos em um resumo igualmente complexo. Depois de anotarem tudo, ela então passou a explicar, Harry a ouviu com atenção e na verdade percebeu que, incrivelmente, entendia o que ela estava dizendo. Mas na hora em que ela entregou um fosforo para que cada um o transformasse em uma agulha, voltou a se decepcionar, pois apenas conseguiu torna-lo prateado e pontudo, mas ainda continuava sendo de madeira e não metal. Apenas Hermione conseguiu o feito ao fim da aula e arrancou um raro sorriso no rosto severo da professora.

Quando a professora os liberou com o pedido de um dever de casa sobre como eles se saíram na tarefa pratica, o que faltou para sua transfiguração ser perfeita e porque, Harry deixou rapidamente a sala e caminhou pelos corredores com Terry tendo que se apressar para alcança-lo. Terry poderia ser mais alto, mas Harry era mais rápido.

— Ei, ei, amigo, porque a pressa, temos bastante tempo para almoçar antes da próxima aula e nem precisamos voltar para a Torre para pegar nossos livros. — Disse um ofegante Terry, obviamente, apesar de magro, estava fora de forma. Mas Harry o ignorou e só parou quando chegou a mesa da Ravenclaw, olhando para traz parecia procurar algo, mas quando não viu, relaxou e se sentou colocando a mochila aos seus pés sob a mesa.

— Estava tentando evitar a garota Hermione, ela ia começar a fazer perguntas ou falar sobre os livros em que meu nome aparece. Não quero ficar ouvindo essa bobagem de menino-que-viveu ou seja o que for. — Disse Harry mal-humorado. — Porque você não me contou que tinha livros falando sobre mim? — Perguntou lançando seu rosto irritado para o amigo.

— Bem, — começou Terry, um pouco desconcertado — primeiro se depois de tudo que conversamos você não supôs que haveriam livros contando a história da última guerra ou os acontecimentos do Halloween de 81, com seu nome em negrito e purpurina, bem então você não é tão esperto quanto parece ou eu realmente te sobrecarreguei de informações ontem, algo alias que eu não tinha a intenção que acontecesse. Segundo, sobre a Hermione, eu entendo que ela foi um pouco agressiva, mas sua curiosidade e suas perguntas não são nada absurdas, principalmente, para alguém nascida trouxa e tão inteligente como ela demonstra ser. E terceiro, — disse suspirando enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora — sinto te informar que ela não será a única a mostrar interesse, curiosidade ou fazer perguntas para você, é só olhar em volta Harry.

Desconcertado com as palavras do amigo Harry fez o que ele sugeriu, olhou em volta e imediatamente se arrependeu. Havia um mar de rostos, principalmente nas outras mesas olhando para ele, alguns até apontavam com o dedo e cochichavam. Engolindo em seco pela atenção que estava tendo Harry baixou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros tentado, como muitas vezes nos Dursley, ficar invisível. Olhando para a mesa abarrotada de comida, percebeu que perdera o apetite.

Terry imediatamente percebeu a mudança de humor de Harry e não pode deixar de pensar ao vê-lo encolhido que o preferiria zangado. Ele serviu suco no copo do amigo e pensou, enquanto começava a comer a carne assada em seu prato, no que dizer para anima-lo.

— Você sabe Harry, ou deveria ter imaginado, que essa reação nas pessoas era inevitável. Você é considerado um herói pelo Mundo Magico, e mesmo que ninguém saiba o que exatamente aconteceu a 10 anos, ainda é verdade que você sobreviveu enquanto Vol.… demort desapareceu. Você não pode fugir disso ou se esconder, e ficar sem comer antes das aulas muito menos. Lembre-se do que disse Prof. Flitwick temos de estar bem alimentados para manter a concentração nas aulas ou não aprenderemos nada. — Disse colocando um grande pedaço de carne na boca como exemplo e esperando tentar Harry a comer.

Harry olhou para comida a sua frente, pensando no fato incrível de que podia comer o quanto quisesse. Não precisava ser lembrado que um estomago vazio tirava da sua mente a capacidade de se concentrar e aprender. Fora assim que passara praticamente todos os dias na escola trouxa. Servindo-se da carne assada cheirosa, cenouras e vagens cozidas e um pouco de molho, começou a comer calmamente pensando em que lhe dissera Terry. Ele estava certo é claro, na noite anterior e no café da manhã estivera muito sobrecarregado e distraído para perceber os olhares e cochichos, e por algumas horas se esquecera que no mundo magico não era apenas Harry, e por mais que ele gostaria de ser apenas mais uma criança normal, a ausência de seus pais lhe era um lembrete, doloroso e constante, de que nunca seria.

Ele teria que se acostumar com a curiosidade das pessoas, pensou, pois na verdade isso não mudava seus objetivos de responder as perguntas que Terry levantara no trem, ou seu desejo de se tornar o melhor bruxo possível. E ele com certeza não ia deixar um monte de olhares e cochichos entrar em seu caminho.

Enquanto pensava terminou com a comida no seu prato e como se servira de pouco, resolveu repetir já que seu apetite retornara e ainda estava com fome. Terry sorriu ao ver seu amigo pegar mais comida e seu olhar determinado e postura retornar, sim esse era o Harry que ele estava aprendendo a gostar.

Harry começou a comer com mais entusiasmo ignorando as pessoas a sua volta e lembrou-se de sua decepção por não conseguir cumprir a lição, apesar de entender a explicação teórica que McGonnagall fizera. Ele comentou isso com Terry que concordou, pegando um pouco de sorvete de sobremesa, viu Harry se servir de um grande pedaço de torta de caramelo.

— Sim, eu também entendi a teoria, mas não acho que isso é o suficiente as vezes, primeiro acho que é normal que ninguém consiga na primeira aula, estamos afinal nos acostumando a usar nossa magia. Hermione foi uma exceção porque como eu disse ela é muito inteligente, não sei como ela não está na Ravenclaw com a gente, ou ela tem um talento natural em Transfiguração.

— Faz sentido, quer dizer ela disse que decorou os livros e eu também os li, mas posso dizer que não os sei de cor. — Disse comendo sua torta, era muito boa, a melhor sobremesa que já experimentara. — E acho que entendi porque ela foi para a Gryffindor. — Comentou Harry, explicando seus pensamentos e teorias sobre os critérios do Chapéu Seletor durante a classificação. Terry, ele observou, parou por quase um minuto inteiro para processar essa nova informação, com a colher para o alto o sorvete de morango derretendo e pingando, enquanto isso Harry decidiu se servir de mais torta de caramelo.

— Claro, — disse o garoto, engolindo o sorvete antes que fizesse mais bagunça, depois de engolir, ele olhou para Harry com expressão admirada por aprender algo novo — isso faz todo o sentido, não é apenas sua personalidade ou suas habilidades, mas o que você quer para si mesmo ou acredita que quer. E provavelmente o chapéu leva todas essas coisas em consideração.

— Sim, foi com isso que eu contei e fiquei aliviado por ser assim. E é por isso que Hermione está na Gryffindor e eu na Ravenclaw. — Disse comendo o resto da sua torta. Olhando para o relógio viu que tinham 15 minutos para caminhar até a estufa 1, esperava ser tempo suficiente.

— O que quer dizer? Você pediu ao Chapéu para te mandar para a Ravenclaw? — Perguntou enquanto também se levantava e pegava mochila. Os dois começaram a caminhada para a saída na direção dos jardins como indicado em seus horários.

— Não, — disse Harry um pouco constrangido. — pedi a ele que me colocasse na casa que me ajudasse a me tornar um grande bruxo, mas que também me permitisse fazer amigos. Pensei, sabe, que meus pais, se estivessem aqui, iam querer isso para mim. — Eles chegaram aos jardins e se deslocaram para traz do castelo na direção das estufas, Harry olhou para longe na direção do lago, tentando esconder seu rosto levemente corado. Depois continuou explicando sobre o raciocínio do Chapéu, que na Slytherin ele não faria amigos, e que era a Ravenclaw que o ajudaria a alcançar seu potencial.

"E foi aí que eu tive sorte, porque ele desconsiderou o fato de que não sou tão inteligente, porque eu queria aprender e ter conhecimento. "

_ Hum... acho que você entendeu essa parte errado Harry, porque não acredito que só querer estar em uma casa é suficiente, se você não apresentar algumas das características e habilidades desta casa. Tome Hermione como exemplo, ela é material Ravenclaw todo o caminho, mas queria, por suas próprias razões, estar na Gryffindor, só que se ela não tivesse coragem e bravura em si mesma duvido que o Chapéu a colocaria nessa casa. E o mesmo acontece com você, o Chapéu percebeu que a Ravenclaw era a casa que iria potencializar sua inteligência e não o limitar como as outras duas ou te deixar solitário como a Slytherin faria. Em nenhum momento ele disse que você não era inteligente o suficiente para estar Ravenclaw.

Nesse momento eles chegaram as estufas e pararam sem saber qual era a 1, e Harry ficou meio desconcertado sem saber o que responder ao amigo. Seu primeiro instinto era dizer que Terry estava errado, que ele, Harry, não era nada de especial, muito menos suficientemente inteligente para estar na Ravenclaw. Mas o raciocínio do garoto moreno era muito claro e não lhe dava abertura para argumentar.

Antes que ele pudesse tentar encontrar um argumento, o garoto pálido da loja de vestes de Madame Malkin se aproximou olhando para Harry com um interesse muito maior do que revelara no Beco Diagonal. Harry se lembrava, da classificação, que seu nome era Draco Malfoy e ele fora para a Slytherin, a casa com quem sua turma dividiria as aulas de Herbologia.

— Meu pai me disse que você vinha para Hogwarts este ano. Bem-vindo de volta ao Mundo Magico. — Disse ao se aproximar e apontando para os dois garotos altos e troncudos que o ladeavam como guarda costas, acrescentou — Estes são Crabbe e Goyle, e eu sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. — Apresentou-se, estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo. — Como lhe disse no Beco, no Mundo Magico existem famílias melhores que outras, algumas nem deveriam estar aqui, e como você cresceu no Mundo Trouxa, — zombou com obvio desprezo — talvez você não saiba a diferença. Posso te ajudar com isso, afinal você não vai querer fazer amizade com as famílias erradas.

Esse era, pensou Harry, um momento onde ele deveria pensar bem antes de agir, sua primeira reação seria atacar de volta as palavras, obviamente, preconceituosas contra trouxas e nascidos trouxas e indiretamente a sua mãe. Mas ele não queria começar uma discussão e fazer um inimigo, isso não seria nada inteligente e deporia contra a sua casa. Ao mesmo tempo Harry sabia que nunca poderia ser amigo de alguém com esses pensamentos e com comportamento que o lembrava tão fortemente o seu odiado primo.

Assim, dando um passo à frente, apertou a mão de Malfoy, que abriu um sorriso arrogante e presunçoso.

— Prazer em conhece-lo Draco, e obrigada por suas boas vindas. — Disse sorrindo levemente, depois deu um passo para traz e deixou cair seu braço em seu lado, antes de continuar. — Quanto ao seu oferecimento de orientação ao nosso Mundo, eu agradeço, mas vou ter que decliná-lo. Eu realmente cresci com parentes trouxas, mas seu pai e você devem ter sido mal informados ao supor que não fui orientado sobre minha herança bruxa. Pelo contrário, fui muito bem ensinada e sei quais famílias os Potters se relacionam e quais não. E, claro sendo o último Potter tenho total intenção de honra-los, inclusive minha mãe, que, segundo me informaram foi uma das melhores alunas que Hogwarts já teve. — talvez estivesse exagerando um pouco, mas Draco não teria como contesta-lo, e percebendo que um pequeno grupo de espectador das duas casas se formara em volta da conversa decidiu devolver a Draco um pouco de sua própria arrogância — Infelizmente, sei que minha família não se relaciona com a sua, mas como você é o herdeiro da sua família, assim como eu da minha, podemos é claro mudar esse triste fato, desde que, obviamente os Malfoys estejam dispostos a deixar esses velhos preconceitos tolos para traz, onde é claro deveriam estar. — Ele encerrou com um sorriso contrito, deixando claro o privilegio oferecido pela família Potter a família Malfoy.

Depois olhou em direção a professora que caminhava apressadamente na direção dos alunos. Para Harry, ela não poderia ter chegado em hora melhor.

— Agora se você me der licença Draco, nem eu nem meus colegas Ravenclaws queremos nos atrasar para a aula de Herbologia. — E aproveitando-se da expressão estupefata na cara do garoto pálido, Harry se desviou dele e de seus amigos e seguiu na direção onde a professora Sprout os esperava em frente a uma das estufas. Para sua alegria o efeito de suas palavras ficou ainda melhor quando um a um, seus colegas Ravenclaw o seguiu, Harry os observou discretamente, esperando olhares reprovadores, mas para sua surpresa todos, até mesmo Michael lhe lançaram expressões de aprovação. Eles devem ter ouvido as tolices que Malfoy estava alardeando, supôs, e não pode deixar de se sentir feliz pelo apoio dos colegas, ao se colocar diante de Sprout.

Quando entraram na estufa com a Prof.ª tagarelando sobre o importante trabalho que fariam durante o ano, Harry viu a expressão eufórica de Terry, não para a professora, mas em sua direção. Quando pareceu que ele não ia aguentar e falaria algo, Harry sinalizou que não, e depois falariam, e acrescentou apontando para a professora. Isso pareceu desperta-lo e seu amigo se endireitou, assentiu e começou a prestar atenção na aula. Aliviado que Terry não diria nada que poderia desmascara-lo diante dos alunos Slytherin, principalmente Draco, que do outro lado da estufa, ainda olhava para ele, com uma expressão estranha, meio desconfiada, meio zangada. Harry já vira essa expressão em seu tio algumas vezes, quando ele acreditava que Harry fizera algo errado, mas não podia provar para assim ter a satisfação puni-lo.

Harry não sabia o que esperar das aulas de Herbologia, imaginou que como envolvia magia seria interessante, mas ao fim da aula percebeu que na verdade era apenas uma versão um pouco melhor da jardinagem que fora obrigado a fazer nos Dursley e da qual nunca gostara. A diferença é que cuidariam de plantas magicas.

Enquanto caminhavam apressadamente para aula do Prof.° Flitwick, olhou nos horários e percebeu que três vezes por semana iriam para as estufas de plantas atrás do castelo aprender como cuidar de todas as plantas e fungos estranhos. Não muito animado, pensou que a única coisa que ajudava a aula seria descobrir para o que cada um deles seriam usados, principalmente, na fabricação de poções. A verdade é que Poções, assim como Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, era uma das matérias que estava ansioso para começar a aprender. Mas ao olhar de novo o horário percebeu que só teriam poções na sexta-feira, e DCATs teriam na quinta.

Assim que eles entram na sala de Flitwick com todos os Ravens, se deu conta que aquela aula seria com os Gryffs mais uma vez, ao ver Hermione de novo a única pessoa na sala. Harry parou um pouco perdido, sem saber o que fazer, seu primeiro instinto era evita-la, mas lembrando-se do que Terry lhe disse, percebeu que sua curiosidade era normal, e sendo ela de origem trouxa teria ainda mais perguntas, não muito diferente de como ele se sentia.

Assim caminhou até perto dela e se sentou ao seu lado, Terry que ficara parado esperando para ver o que ele ia fazer sorriu animado e sentou-se atrás de Hermione. A garota que estava lendo o livro de Feitiços que sabia de cor, olhou para cima, mais uma vez parecendo surpresa.

— Oi Hermione, não tive tempo de responder sua pergunta mais cedo. — Disse Harry tentando manter o tom leve e baixo.

— Oh... — Disse e corou um pouco, o que levou Harry a adivinhar que ela percebera que sua pressa ao deixar a sala de Transfiguração fora para evita-la e suas perguntas. — Bem, depois da aula eu percebi que na verdade eu nem dei a chance de vocês se apresentarem direito no trem, eu estava tão nervosa e não consegui parar de falar. Então, bem não foi muito justo de mim ficar chateada. — Completou um pouco envergonhada.

— E, — disse Terry sorrindo — para ser justo com o Harry foi eu quem o apresentou apenas como Harry, e não ele e, eu fiz isso de proposito porque eu sabia que as pessoas reagiriam ao saber quem ele era. Ele já havia me dito que queria ser tratado de maneira normal e eu achei que pelo menos no trem ele merecia uma folga, já que aqui na escola isso seria impossível. — Terminou com o rosto mais sério.

— Oh... faz sentido, desculpa ter reagido daquele jeito Harry, não tinha pensado que talvez você não gostaria de ser apontado sobre os livros e tal. — Hermione parecia sincera e meio perdida como se não soubesse muito bem como agir a partir daqui.

— Tudo bem, apenas tudo isso é novo para mim como é para você sabe, eu cresci no mundo trouxa e como você só soube que era um bruxo quando recebi minha carta. — Disse tentando controlar seu temperamento, mas ao mesmo tempo deixar claro como se sentia sobre isso, se ela quer ser sua amiga teria de entender. — E toda essa bajulação sobre essa história de herói me irrita, porque para mim só me lembra do fato de que meus pais foram assassinados. Eu entendo, — disse respirando fundo, e se acalmando um pouco. — pelo que Terry disse foi um grande acontecimento, o fim da guerra e tudo, mas para mim foi algo horrível e não vou ficar fazendo festa ou usando essa fama estupida.

Houve um silencio estranho entre os três, olhando-os constrangido Harry achou que falara demais, mas a expressão dos dois não era de pena, em Terry havia seu sorriso característico de apoio e Hermione parecia dividida entre chorar e abraça-lo, além de ter uma pontinha de admiração. Harry corou e olhou para baixo, mas neste instante Prof. Flitwick entrou na sala animado e saltitante. Todos se endireitaram olhando para frente e fazendo silencio, enquanto conversava com Terry e Hermione os outros Gryffs haviam chegado. Entre eles Harry viu Neville, que estava sentado sozinho e parecia-lhe um pouco triste e perdido.

Sabendo que seu chefe de casa era um ótimo professor e que este era um assunto em que sua mãe se destacara Harry estava particularmente animado, mas logo descobriu que haveria muita pouca magia na aula de hoje. Além da apresentação do conteúdo ele passou o resto da aula falando sobre a teoria magica, sobre o núcleo magico e porque a escola começava aos 11 anos e não aos 7 ou 9 anos. Ele destacou e falou diversas vezes sobre a intenção por traz do feitiço, não importa o poder, você tem que querer realizar a magia. Foi tudo muito interessante, mas ele não teve que olhar para Terry para saber que ele já aprendera tudo isso em casa nas aulas que sua mãe lhe dera sobre a Teoria Magica.

Ainda assim ele anotou tudo e se sentiu muito mais um bruxo ao fim da aula mesmo sem ter realizado uma única mágica. Quando o professor os dispensou, Harry deixou a sala aliviado, ele sobrevivera ao primeiro dia de aula e não fora tão difícil. Na verdade, prestar atenção, se concentrar e entender as aulas fora muito mais fácil do que pensara que seria. Ele podia fazer isso, pensou com um sorriso.

Terry e Hermione saíram à sua frente conversando sobre a aula, Harry não pode deixar de sorrir para a estranha semelhança entre os dois ao tagarelarem rapidamente, sorrindo animados com toda a teoria, e no caso de Hermione dando alguns saltos como se seu sapato ainda tivesse molas. Ele tinha a intenção de segui-los pelo corredor quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado, olhando para traz viu o garoto ruivo e alto, Weasley, olhando-o com um olhar meio descrente, meio admirado.

— Oi, eu sou Ron Weasley! — Disse animado estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo, um pouco atrás estava os outros dois Gryffindors, Thomas e Finnigan, lembrou-se enquanto apertava sua mão.

— Oi, Harry Potter — Disse sorrindo, pensando em como seria legal fazer mais amigos e em outras casas também como sugerira Prof. Flitwick.

— Sim, nós sabemos, estávamos falando mais cedo como deve ser legal, sabe, sendo famoso e tudo. — Disse ele animadamente e apontou para os outros garotos, Finnigan concordou sorrindo também, mas Thomas parecia apenas confuso e levemente constrangido. — Queríamos te perguntar, sabe se você realmente tem a cicatriz como dizem, — disse como se fosse algo especial, apontando para a própria testa — em forma de raio. E se você se lembra de você-sabe-quem, sabe, quando ele...

— Assassinou meus pais? — Interrompeu bruscamente, seu temperamento saltando a frente antes que pudesse se conter. Os três garotos imediatamente mudaram de expressão, Finnigan olhando com espanto, Thomas com ainda mais constrangimento e confusão, no caso de Weasley, seus olhos saltaram e seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto seu cabelo. — Não, — Continuou friamente e uma parte dele sabia que estava exagerando como naquela manhã, mas não conseguiu se conter. _ não me lembro de nada daquela noite, nem de Voldermort — Weasley e Finnigan guincharam e no caso do ruivo ele conseguiu saltar alguns metros para traz apavorado — matando meus pais.

— Você disse o nome dele! — Chocado Weasley gritou, tão pálido que suas sardas se sobressaíram.

— Você não pode dizer o nome! — Disse Finnigan quase ao mesmo tempo.

— Como eu disse, ele é o assassino dos meus pais, — enfatizou Harry para ver se eles entendiam o ponto da questão — portanto, acredito que ganhei o direito de chama-lo como quiser, inclusive por seu maldito nome. Agora se vocês me dão licença, tenho dever de casa para fazer.

E saiu pelo corredor sem olhar para traz, não se importava com o que pensassem, e com certeza não queria amizade com aqueles idiotas. Como eles ousam, agir como se ser famoso fosse legal e incrível e que Harry deveria exibir sua cicatriz como algum troféu ou como se ele fosse um animal no zoológico. Seus pais estavam mortos! Mortos! Assassinados por esse monstro que todos tinham tanto medo até de falar o nome, saltando feito meninas assustadas, mas agiam como se para Harry fosse algum evento incrível e heroico.

Ele estava tão irritado que caminhou para a Torre sem perceber e foi só quando parou em frente a porta lisa que percebeu que perdera de vista Terry e Hermione. Imaginando que Terry voltara para a sala comunal para começar o dever de casa, Harry resolveu entrar, lamentando que a conversa com os idiotas o atrasara para entrar com Terry, que com certeza saberia a responder à pergunta do bico da águia.

Suspirando Harry deixou o vapor da última raiva sair e olhou em volta esperando ver se algum colega de casa apareceria para abrir a porta. Ele estivera tão concentrado em sua raiva que chegara a entrada da Torre sem se perder, institivamente seguindo o caminho já gravado e incrivelmente familiar. Mas agora vinha a parte mais difícil pensou, e ele não era nenhum covarde para ficar o dia todo aqui esperando ser socorrido, não mesmo. Assim tomando coragem bateu na aldrava uma vez e esperou, o bico se abriu e a voz suave perguntou:

— O que pode passar diante do sol sem fazer sombra?

Engolindo em seco Harry é claro não sabia a resposta, e como da outra vez olhou em volta para alguém inteligente responder, mas não havia ninguém. "Eu posso fazer isso, " pensou, "se concentra, da outra vez você nem tentou, agora é só com você, se concentra. "

— O que pode passar diante do sol sem fazer sombra? Teria que ser algo invisível, mas o que poderia ser algo que não se vê, mas existe e não faria sombra? Hum, acho... acho que é o vento? — Sua resposta saiu mais como uma pergunta, mas foi o suficiente, pois o bico se abriu dizendo.

— Muito bem analisado. E a porta se abriu.

Aliviado Harry entrou e sorriu, ele conseguira, conseguira entrar sozinho. Foi neste momento que ele percebeu que estava no lugar certo. Ele era um Ravenclaw e nunca, ao observar a sala comunal cheia de estudantes silenciosos debruçados sobre seu livros e pergaminhos, se sentiu tão em casa.


	7. Enfrentando um valentão

Capitulo 6

Olhando em volta Harry percebeu que Terry não estava por ali. Deduzindo do que conhecia dele e Hermione supôs que eles teriam ido para a biblioteca, assim ao em vez de se acomodar voltou a sair da sala comunal e olhando para seu horário desceu até o primeiro andar onde estava localizado a biblioteca. As informações descreviam Madame Pince como a bibliotecária e que eles depois de usar um livro deveriam devolve-los as prateleiras e que não tinham acesso a sessão restrita.

Harry encontrou o caminho sem dificuldades. E ao entrar na biblioteca ficou absolutamente impressionado com a quantidade de livros. Mesmo ele que não era um rato de biblioteca ficou animado com o quanto de conhecimento poderia aprender aqui.

Vendo Terry e Hermione sentados na mesa a esquerda, ele sorriu e foi até eles. Os dois estavam debruçados em livros e pergaminhos, fazendo anotações com uma pena. Ele colocou sua mochila na mesa e se sentou ao lado de Terry que imediatamente se virou para ele parecendo meio preocupado, meio abobado.

— Harry! — Exclamou um pouco alto demais e Madame Pince de sua mesa chamou a atenção dele. — Oh... desculpe Madame Pince. Harry, estava preocupado, você sumiu de repente, o que aconteceu? — Falou mais baixo e depois sem poder se conter, gesticulou para as prateleiras — Você viu? Quantos livros? Minha mãe disse que eu gostaria da biblioteca, mas isso é além da imaginação!

Harry sorriu concordando, e começou a tirar seu material da mochila. Hermione também estava sorrindo e parecia que chegara ao céu.

— Desculpa pessoal, acabei sendo chamado pelo seu colega Weasley, Hermione, perdi a paciência com suas perguntas e fui direto para a sala comunal de tão irritado que fiquei. Só depois que entrei e não te vi Terry, me ocorreu que vocês teriam vindo para cá fazer o dever de casa. E você está certo Terry, essa biblioteca é incrível! — Acrescentou Harry sorrindo.

— Sinto muito pelo Weasley, ele também foi um pouco grosso comigo quando tentei falar sobre não se atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração. O que ele te disse? — Perguntou Hermione.

Suspirando Harry rapidamente contou em tom baixo o que ele lhe perguntara e sua reação.

— Eu sei o que você vai me dizer Terry, eu exagerei, sua curiosidade é normal. Mas a verdade é que se eu não deixar claro que esse assunto não é para perguntas tolas ou show, daqui a pouco vou ter gente pedindo autógrafo e querendo tirar foto comigo. — Falou Harry, o brilho verde e frio voltara a seus olhos, fazendo Hermione engolir em seco e agradecer que esse olhar não fora dirigido a ela e suas perguntas tolas.

— Na verdade, acho que você fez certo Harry, quer dizer você poderia ter sido mais diplomático, como com Malfoy hoje mais cedo, aliás você foi incrível! Mas posso compreender sua reação, Weasley passou dos limites e precisava que você deixasse claro sua posição, mas infelizmente, eu não acho que ele vai ser o último a agir assim. É por isso que te aconselho paciência porque senão você vai sair gritando com toda a escola.

Suspirando Harry concordou e decidido a não pensar mais nisso por enquanto perguntou por qual dever de casa haviam começado o que eles responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Herbologia — disse Hermione.

— Transfiguração — foi a resposta de Terry.

Harry assentiu e se decidiu por Herbologia, era o assunto menos interessante e ele bem poderia tira-lo do caminho. E além disso, a professora Sprout pedira apenas alguns centímetros resumindo o conteúdo da aula e a importância da Herbologia para um bruxo. Ele fez a primeira parte se problemas, mas logo percebeu que seu livro sobre Plantas Magicas não tinha nada falando sobre onde um bruxo poderia utilizar o conhecimento Herbológico.

Ele então foi a prateleira de livros na sessão de Herbologia e ficou em dúvida, havia centenas de livros. Olhando para Terry, pensou em perguntar, mas depois desistiu, ele não podia perguntar a seu amigo cada coisa, precisava aprender a se virar. Seu lado independente, que nunca pediu ou recebeu muita ajuda falou mais alto e Harry rapidamente escolheu dois livros promissores e começou a lê-los, encontrando as respostas escreveu lentamente as informações, sentindo-se muito animado.

Mas ao olhar para seus dois colegas percebeu que estava muito atrasado, Terry já terminara todos os deveres e agora escrevia uma carta para, provavelmente, seus pais. Hermione, parecia ter terminado também e agora estava lendo o que parecia ser um livro mais avançado de Transfiguração. E seus deveres estavam bem escritos e sem manchas de tinta, Harry olhou para o dever de casa que demorara tanto para escrever com a pena, os garranchos eram quase impossíveis de ler e havia tantas manchas de tinta que ele teria que reescrever, pensou desanimado. E ainda faltava os deveres de Transfiguração e Feitiços!

Tentando não entrar em pânico olhou o relógio e percebeu que tinha um tempinho antes do jantar, assim estendeu o dever de Herbologia para secar e rapidamente começou o de Feitiços. Era curto também, apenas um resumo do que eles haviam entendido da aula e Harry havia entendido essa aula muito bem. Quando terminou, sentido satisfeito com o conteúdo percebeu que provavelmente também teria que o reescrever.

Terry nesse momento terminou sua carta e a dobrou cuidadosamente, colocando em um envelope. Olhando o relógio disse:

— Ainda há tempo de ir ao Corujal e mandar minha carta para casa antes do jantar, vocês querem ir comigo? Terminou os deveres Harry? Precisa de alguma ajuda? — Terry perguntou distraído e não viu a expressão de pânico de Harry, que rapidamente arrumou suas coisas na mochila como os outros estavam fazendo e escondeu seus deveres.

— S.…Sim, quer dizer, não, está tudo bem, eu quase acabei, falta apenas uns retoques, tudo certo. — Disse sem encarar o amigo enquanto rapidamente levava os livros e devolvia na sessão onde os pegara. Respirando fundo, voltou aos amigos dizendo. — Vamos lá, quero ver o Corujal, Edwiges deve estar lá, se você quiser pode pega-la emprestada Terry, ela vai gostar do passeio.

— Legal, ela vai conhecer o King, acho que eles vão se dar bem. — Exclamou um pouco mais alto quanto saíram da biblioteca. Depois vendo Hermione os seguindo um pouco hesitante, acrescentou timidamente — Você vem Hermione? Quer dizer, se você quiser, claro.

Hermione olhou os dois um pouco surpresa, não sabia o que pensar. Apesar da sua grosseria com Harry, os dois a estavam tratando bem o dia todo, pareciam querer sua companhia. Ela pensara que fosse por causa do dever de casa, mas nenhum dos dois lhe pediu ajuda ou tentou copiar seu dever e agora queriam que ela fosse com eles para fazer algo que não tinha nada a ver com estudo, sabe, quase como amigos. Isso nunca lhe acontecera antes.

— Bem, ainda não escrevi para os meus pais, mas eu gostaria de conhecer o caminho, sabe se vocês não se importarem, assim posso enviar a carta sem problemas quando escrever. — Disse esperançosa.

— Claro! — Disse Terry animado e os três começaram o caminho para o Corujal com a ajuda dos horários. Hermione ao ver as indicações ficou chocada e os examinou tentado, claramente, decorar cada informação.

— Isso é muito bom! Eu teria evitado me perder hoje com algo assim, quer dizer eu tive que pedir ajuda para os fantasmas! — Exclamou Hermione indignada — E você disse que receberam os horários antes do café da manhã, na sala comunal? Claro, isso é muito inteligente! Quer dizer, depois do café eu tive que correr para pegar meus livros e fiquei com medo de me perder de novo e chegar atrasada. — Terminou em sua fala rápida e intensa.

— Sim, também pensei isso, quer dizer é algo bem simples, mas também muito inteligente. Infelizmente as pessoas nem sempre pensam em fazer o simples, acho que gostam de complicar. — Deu de ombros Harry.

— Infelizmente isso é verdade no Mundo Bruxo, — acrescentou Terry — logica e sensatez nem sempre acompanham um bruxo, não importa o quão esperto, corajoso ou poderoso ele vê a sim mesmo.

Logo em seguida eles chegaram ao Corujal, havia centenas de corujas de todos os tipos, assim que passaram pela porta, Edwiges branca e majestosa voou até Harry que estendeu o braço para ela pousar.

— Oi garota! Está se adaptando bem? — Sorrindo ele acariciou suas costas como ela gostava, e a viu se agitar feliz e fazer um gesto de concordância a sua pergunta. — Que bom Edwiges, aqui é muito melhor que nos Dursley, certo? — Disse mais baixo e sua coruja inteligente concordou com um pio agudo. Depois mais alto continuou. — Terry queria saber se você levaria uma carta para a casa dele? Se você estiver bem em dar um passeio?

Edwiges olhou para o outro garoto avaliando-o por um instante e depois estendeu a perna sem deixar o braço de Harry. Terry, rapidamente amarrou a carta, e disse animadamente:

— Obrigada Edwiges! Você pode entregar a minha mãe ou meu pai. Minha casa se chama Chalé Stone Grove que fica em St. Albans, você pode ficar e descansar se quiser Edwiges, minha mãe vai cuidar bem de você e King, nossa coruja vai gostar da sua companhia.

— Você ouviu garota? Faça uma viagem segura, nos vemos quando você voltar, ok? — Disse Harry carinhosamente acariciado suas penas mais uma vez, antes de acompanha-la até a janela e impulsiona-la em sua decolagem. Ele observou seu voo até ela desaparecer de vista e depois se voltou para seus amigos.

— Agora vamos jantar, estou faminto! — Disse sorrindo.

Terry olhou para o relógio e concordou.

— Eu poderia comer. — Disse Terry

— Eu vou levar meu material para o dormitório primeiro, e tomar um banho. Depois desço para o jantar. — Acrescentou seus planos Hermione.

Os meninos concordaram e eles se despediram, como Harry ainda tinha muito dever para fazer preferiu ir direto comer e rapidamente subir para terminar. Terry o acompanhou afinal tinha que se preparar para as aulas do dia seguinte.

Depois de terminarem o jantar subiram para a torre, Terry ficou confuso com o caminho, havia muitas escadas, mas Harry os guiou sem problemas. Quando bateram a aldrava o bico da águia perguntou:

— O que fica maior quando menos se vê.

— Rá! Essa é fácil. — Disse Terry sorrindo. — A escuridão!

— Bem-dito. — A águia respondeu e a porta se abriu.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir pelo amigo e por si, essa ele também sabia a resposta.

Eles logo se acomodaram com outros primeiros anos em uma mesa e Harry começou o dever de Transfiguração, ele terminou o longo texto já perto das 9 horas. Precisaria ser reescrito, mas ele não tinha essa aula no dia seguinte, apenas na sexta-feira, então deixou de lado para reescrever depois. Em dúvida se lia os capítulos das aulas de amanhã ou reescrevia os deveres de Herbologia e Feitiços que tinha que entregar amanhã nas aulas, Harry olhou para o relógio e se decidiu por ler as matérias de Feitiços e História da Magia, e ler a de astronomia na tarde seguinte, afinal essa aula só seria a meia noite.

Ao terminar suas leituras Terry já subira sonolento a quase meia hora, mais uma vez olhando o relógio percebeu que nunca reescreveria os deveres antes das 10 horas, não queria desobedecer seu chefe de casa, mas também não queria entregar os deveres inelegíveis e manchados. Suspirando começou a escrever com mais cuidado para não manchar de tinta e para sua escrita sair melhor, algo nada fácil com a pena, e que claro, levou mais tempo.

Já eram quase 11 horas da noite quando ele tinha quase terminado o primeiro dever de Herbologia, mais um e ele poderia ir dormir pensou cansado, quando ouviu uma voz perguntar.

— Harry? O que faz acordado tão tarde? — A voz era de Penélope, a Monitora, ela entrou na sala comunal vindo de suas rondas, pensou, droga, um pouco mais e ele conseguiria. — Ainda fazendo dever de casa?

Desistindo de manter em segredo que não conseguia se manter no ritmo dos outros colegas, Harry rapidamente explicou seus problemas, esperando que ela não o dedurasse ao Prof. Flitwick.

— ... bem, agora só falta o dever de Feitiços, é mais curto, vou terminar em um instante, eu prometo. — Disse aflito. Penélope suspirou e se sentou ao seu lado.

— Harry, não há nada de errado em ter dificuldades para escrever com uma pena, eu mesmo também o tive, mas na época eu tinha 8 anos. Eu sou mestiça e cresci nos dois mundos, Trouxa e Bruxo, quando comecei a escrever com penas era muito lenta e fazia uma bagunça com tinta. Você está aprendendo agora e é por causa disso que temos aulas de auxílio aos sábados, você não é o único de origem ou criação trouxa e mesmo crianças que vivem no mundo bruxo a vida toda podem ter algumas dificuldades. O professor Flitwick não disse a você que este ano era de adaptação e aprendizagem? — Harry assentiu, engolindo em seco, ela explicou de uma maneira muito legal, não parecia brava ou impaciente ou pensando que ele era burro. — Pois, então, — disse sorrindo — hoje é só o primeiro dia de aulas, você está aprendendo e nós aprendemos uns com os outros, qualquer um na casa Ravenclaw poderá te ajudar e eu sei que seu amigo Terry também ficaria feliz, ou será que estou enganada?

Harry silenciosamente fez que não, mas não explicou, sentido se constrangido, que Terry já lhe ensinara tanto e que ele tinha vergonha de pedir ajuda, a verdade pensou, é que ele não gostava de pedir ajuda a ninguém, mas de Terry era pior, porque queria que ele o visse como um amigo e não um caso de caridade.

— Sim, ele não se importaria, — disse tentando explicar de maneira a não se envergonhar. — mas eu queria aprender a me virar sozinho. — Ele fizera isso a vida toda afinal. — Eu sou capaz! — Disse desafiadoramente.

Penélope sorriu, mas ela não parecia com pena ou zombando dele.

— É claro que você é capaz! Como não poderia? E tenho certeza que se você tivesse ido para qualquer outra casa de Hogwarts, poderia sofrer nos primeiros dias, mas com o tempo pegaria o jeito das coisas. A diferença é que aqui na Ravenclaw temos uma rede de apoio e acreditamos em ajudar e aprender ensinando. Existem muitas maneiras e caminhos para chegar a um objetivo Harry, você vai aprender aqui, que um Raven sempre escolhe o mais inteligente, não o mais difícil.

Enquanto falava ela pegou seu dever de Feitiços e na outra mão sua varinha.

— Aqui deixe-me te mostrar — apontando sua varinha para o papel disse baixinho — Dictuns, Dictuns, Dictuns. — E rapidamente cada mancha começou a desaparecer e apenas sua escrita se manteve. Quando terminou pegou o outro de Herbologia, o novo e fez outro feitiço, afinal esse não tinha mancha. — Siccuns, pronto, mais algum?

Um pouco chocado, Harry rapidamente retirou seu dever de Transfiguração da mochila e a viu limpa-lo até ficar sem uma manchinha.

— Pronto! — Exclamou animada — Você tem aula com o Flitwick amanhã? Sim? Bom, ele vai começar as aulas práticas, vai ensinar todos esses feitiços para limpeza, arrumação, preservação e manutenção. Afinal como você poderia limpar seu quarto se não aprender como. E ele também vai ensinar alguns truques para o dever de casa, são feitiços bem simples, você vai pegar em nenhum momento. Quanto a sua letra, acho que só com a pratica, vou estar aqui sábado de manhã e posso te dar algumas dicas, mas desde já sugiro que você treine meia hora por dia de escrita com a pena, assim aos poucos seus garranchos vão se tornar legíveis. — Disse com uma piscadela divertida.

Harry corou um pouco, mas sorriu grato e aliviado que terminara todo seu dever, se sentido um pouco bobo por não ter pedido ajuda antes. Terry, ele sabia, não teria se importado.

— Obrigada Penélope. — Disse enquanto guardava todo seu material e se levantava, estava com muito sono.

— Me chame de Penny, Penélope é muito formal. — Disse sorrindo, depois mais séria acrescentou — E de nada Harry, e não se esqueça, nossa casa é nossa família aqui em Hogwarts e família ajuda uns aos outros. Boa noite. — Disse antes de voltar a sorrir e subir as escadas para o dormitório das meninas.

Harry também subiu suas escadas, pensando que essa é outra coisa que teria que se acostumar no mundo magico, família aqui era algo bem diferente do que ele aprendera com os Dursley.

Na manhã seguinte acordou cedo e, como sempre, apesar de ter ido dormir tarde, estava bem-disposto. Tomou banho, arrumou a cama, e desceu para a sala comunal, era muito cedo, então ele começou a treinar sua escrita como sugerido por Penny. Ainda conseguiu adiantar a leitura de Astronomia antes de Terry descer e os dois irem para o café.

Comer mingau de aveia com mel e frutas esquentou o estomago de Harry e o fez se sentir feliz, era algo que sempre quisera provar, mas sua tia só o deixava ter um pouco de mingau, nunca poderia adoça-lo com mel ou por frutas. Depois de terminarem foram até Hermione, as duas primeiras aulas do dia eram Feitiços, ela terminara o café também e os três seguiram para a sala. Harry olhou em volta da mesa da Gryffindor procurando por Neville, mas ele não estava à vista, talvez ainda não descera para o café, pensou.

Neville acabou chegando atrasado, se desculpou com Flitwick, muito vermelho explicando que ficara preso no degrau da escada. Ouve alguns risos, principalmente, dos Gryffs, mas o professor logo os calou e continuou a aula que foi a melhor até agora, sem dúvida. Eles aprenderam muitos feitiços, como lhe dissera Penny.

A primeira coisa que descobriu na verdade foi que ele precisaria urgentemente de um dicionário de latim. Não estava na lista de compras, mas sempre era recomendado que se comprasse um, já que os feitiços eram derivados dessa língua. Os nascidos trouxas eram informados pelos professores que os visitavam e as crianças bruxas por seus pais, e muitos, Terry lhe informou e ele era um deles, tinham aulas de latim.

Terry prometeu emprestar o seu até que Harry comprasse um para si, assim ele engoliu a raiva e continuou a prestar atenção na aula e logo percebeu que se Hermione tinha facilidade com Transfiguração, ele tinha com Feitiços. Não ouve um único que ele teve problema e na verdade, Harry pegou mais rápido que todo mundo. Prof. Flitwick o elogiou animado e pela primeira vez Harry se sentiu bem em fazer bem nas aulas. Não havia Dursley para repreendê-lo e seus amigos sorriam felizes por ele, quer dizer, Terry estava feliz, Hermione parecia meio chocada por não ser a melhor na aula. Tomara que isso não a aborrecesse, mas a verdade é que Harry não deixaria ninguém o limitar, nem mesmo um amigo.

Ele aprendeu o feitiço Dictum que Penny usara na noite anterior, e descobriu que ele era um feitiço de limpeza muito útil. Apontado direto ele limpava as manchas, mas com um movimento circular ele apagaria todo o dever de casa. Assustados eles aprenderam o feitiço Reditus, que retornava as letras perdidas ou ajudava a encontrar coisas perdidas. Mas você teria que pensar no que perdera muito fortemente, e eles eram um pouco jovens para aprender algo tão avançado.

De qualquer forma, usando o Dictum Domuns, eles limpavam uma casa e o Dictum Locus um quarto, a força do feitiço dizia quantas vezes seriam necessários usa-los até tudo ficar limpo. O feitiço Fixus, arruma sua roupa amarrotada, e Fixus Lectulo sua cama. O feitiço Siccum era ótimo, ele secava a tinta em seu dever e você não precisava ficar soprando ou esperando secar. Ele também servia para secar os cabelos depois do banho, o que agradou muito Hermione, e se você se molhasse na chuva poderia secar suas roupas, apenas exigiria mais poder ou várias repetições.

Harry saiu da aula para o almoço sentindo-se realizado, não só fora bem em aula, mas pegara todos os feitiços sem dificuldades. Nem mesmo Hermione ou Terry foram tão bem e enquanto Harry não era competitivo e não se importava muito se eles se saiam melhor, desde que ele aprendesse também, não podia deixar de pensar que talvez ele fosse quase tão bom quanto sua mãe e seria incrível ter essa ligação com ela.

Quando estavam chegando ao Grande Salão, Hermione estourou sua bolha, parecendo um pouco chateada.

— Como você fez tão bem Harry? Quer dizer, eu entendi a teoria e sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas não foi tão fácil quanto na aula de Transfiguração.

— Eu não sei Hermione, eu também entendi bem a teoria na aula da McGonnagall, mas não consegui fazer a madeira virar metal. Terry acha que algumas magias vêm mais naturalmente para alguns do que outras. — Disse dando de ombros. Hermione imediatamente olhou para Terry em busca de uma explicação e ele engoliu em seco diante de seu olhar intenso.

— Bem foi algo que minha mãe me explicou sabe, ela disse que todos somos jovens aos 11 anos e estamos nos acostumando a usar nossa magia e...

— Mas Prof. Flitwick disse que aos 11 recebemos um impulso magico por causa da puberdade, e que é por isso que começamos Hogwarts aos 11 e não aos 9. — Interrompeu Hermione do seu jeito brusco e impaciente.

Terry respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçando-os, Harry o vira fazer isso várias vezes, ainda não entendia porque ele tentava mantê-lo arrumadinho, nunca durava muito.

— Sim Hermione, — disse tentando ser paciente — mas primeiro você tem que considerar que a puberdade de todos não começa ao mesmo tempo assim que você tem 11, assim em termos de força de feitiço muitas vezes é quando se é mais velho que se desenvolve. É por isso que o foco no primeiro ano é se acostumar em fazer magia, pratica e mais pratica, movimentos de varinha, repetições e muita teoria.

"Todos pegamos nossa varinha a pouco tempo, e enquanto sempre tivemos magica em nós nunca a usamos com proposito como nas aulas. Magia acidental não conta, por que não tínhamos a intenção. Assim nessas primeiras tentativas é normal termos dificuldades, mas mamãe acredita que há aqueles para os quais algumas magias vem naturalmente, então essa dificuldade não aparece. Como você em Transfiguração e Harry em Feitiços. " — Completou Terry. Depois fez um gesto na direção ao Salão — Agora vamos almoçar, que eu estou faminto.

— Vocês meninos estão sempre com fome, isso é importante Terry. — disse Hermione aflita, mas Terry a ignorou e seguiu para a mesa da Ravenclaw, Harry não podia culpa-la, ele também queria entender todas essas coisas.

— Hermione, depois falamos mais, agora precisamos almoçar ou nos atrasamos para a próxima aula. — Disse acalmando-a, ela concordou e saiu para sua mesa meio contrariada.

Harry sentou se ao lado de Terry que já havia se servido de alguns sanduiches de carne assada e rosbife, Harry fez o mesmo, pegando alguns de frango também. Depois que terminaram foram para os jardins e pararam juntos com os outros em frente a estufa 1 esperando Sprout.

Draco Malfoy começou a se aproximar deles, fato que chamou a atenção dos outros e eles pararam as conversas para ouvir, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa uma menina loira de olhos castanho risonhos se aproximou.

— Terry! — Disse com um risinho estranho — Não tive tempo de te cumprimentar desde que chegamos. — A garota se aproximou mais e piscou conspiratória e Harry percebeu que ela os estava salvando de Malfoy

— Ah! Olá Tracy, como você está? — Terry disse sorrindo estranhamente, e estendeu-lhe a mão em cumprimento, mas a garota ignorou e pulou em seus ombros em um abraço e beijou sua bochecha. Terry voltou o abraço desajeitadamente e corou com o beijo, Harry teve que se esforçar para não rir de sua expressão.

— Bem, muito bem, até agora achei a Slytherin um pouco cansativa, — inclinando-se disse em um sussurro como se fosse um segredo. — eles são muito sérios, você sabe. Mas, — continuou ela do seu jeito risonho — estou adorando Hogwarts! Não é emocionante! — Disse com outro risinho.

Harry quase engasgou tentando controlar o riso, olhou para Terry que parecia não saber o que fazer. Tomando a iniciativa e tentando mostrar seus bons modos para os Slytherin, deu um passo à frente.

— Olá, eu sou Harry Potter, é um prazer conhece-la senhorita... — Estendeu a mão e esperou que ela dissesse seu nome, mas Terry se adiantou despertando seus próprios modos.

— Desculpa, estou distraído hoje, Harry essa é Tracy Davis, ela é filha do sócio do papai no escritório de advocacia. Nós crescemos juntos, Tracy esse é meu amigo, Harry Potter.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, Harry um pouco mais formalmente e ela corando e com outro risinho estranho. Antes que pudesse falar mais a professora Sprout chegou e todos entraram na estufa para o início da aula.

Ao fim da aula eles seguiram por caminhos diferentes, Tracy ao lado de uma menina de cabelos pretos, muito bonita, mas muito séria e de olhos azuis escuros gelados, deu um aceno com a mão e mais algumas risadinhas. Terry e ele seguiram em direção a sala de História da Magia, seu amigo não parecia se afastar rápido o suficiente. Harry finalmente não aguentou o riu de sua expressão.

— O que? — Perguntou confuso e Harry riu ainda mais apontado para a direção geral das meninas. — Rá, muito engraçado queria que fosse com você, eu juro ela me tira o sono as vezes, tenho pesadelos! Não é brincadeira cara, você sabe, — disse mais contido — nós crescemos juntos, como amigos e, então de repente ela começou a me olhar estranho e com esses risinhos. Mamãe conversou comigo, disse para mim ter paciência com ela, que Tracy está em uma idade de transição, que ela está começando a ver meninos como mais do que apenas meninos e ainda não sabe o que fazer sobre isso. Eu fingi que entendi e concordei, mas a verdade é que não entendo nada! — Exclamou exasperado enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor comprido, de repente olhou para Harry intensamente — Você?

Harry quase tropeçou e seu riso morreu na hora, ficou meio pálido e depois vermelho.

— Não! Eu não! Quer dizer, eu não sei o que ela quis dizer e por que Tracy fica de risinhos. Cara, eu não sei nada sobre garotas. — Falou mais baixo, como se não fosse algo que ele queria que se espalhasse por aí. Terry pareceu decepcionado.

— Ah, bem, sabe perguntei para o meu pai, e ele me disse que um dia vou entender, que não é algo que se explica, que se aprende, você só sabe um dia. — disse parecendo perplexo com o conceito de que havia algo que não se aprendia, com alguém ou em um livro.

Nesse momento eles chegaram a sala e entraram, nessa aula estavam com os Hufflepuff e o professor era o Prof. Binns o único fantasma que ensinava na escola. Segundo informações ele era realmente muito velho quando adormeceu diante da lareira na sala dos professores e levantou na manhã seguinte para dar aulas, deixando o corpo para trás.

Harry teve dificuldades para não dormir ou babar, pois a palestra era incrivelmente sonífera. Esse, Harry sabia, era um assunto importante e quando Terry o explicara fora muito interessante, mas Binns falava sem parar enquanto eles anotavam nomes e datas e acabavam confundindo Emerico, o Mau, com Urico, o Esquisitão.

Quando a aula acabou todos estavam cochilando ou muito sonolentos para ouvir qualquer coisa. Terry era o mais desperto porque estava com raiva e quando saíram pelo corredor, estava indignado.

— Vovô Bunmi teria um ataque se visse o desprezo que eles tratam uma aula tão importante. É só uma piada ou um lugar para um cochilo. Isso é um absurdo Harry, como vamos aprender com nossos erros se não conhecermos nossa história?

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry, sabendo que explicar o acalmaria.

Isso fez o truque, Terry respirou fundo, soltou o ar em um longo suspiro e bagunçou mais o cabelo.

— Vovô Bunmi me disse uma vez que a sociedade que não conhece sua história está fadada a repeti-la. Na época não entendi completamente, até que ele me contou sobre a 1º e 2ª Guerras Mundiais. Você chegou a estudar isso na escola trouxa?

Harry fez que não, não tinham chegado nesse ponto, era um assunto do secundário e ele apenas havia terminado o primário.

Eles estavam caminhando sem muita pressa para a biblioteca agora e falando em tom mais sombrio.

— Bem, resumindo, depois que acabou a 1ª Guerra eles, os que estavam no comando, tomaram todas as decisões erradas. Tentaram empurrar tudo para debaixo do tapete, ignorando os motivos que levaram a uma guerra em primeiro lugar, fingindo que eles tinham controle sobre tudo ao punir os culpados e não prestando atenção nas consequências que as punições e a guerra em si trouxeram. — Ele balançou tristemente a cabeça. — Isso Harry, teve como consequência uma nova e ainda mais terrível guerra. E sabe o que vai acontecer com o Mundo Magico se ignorarmos nossa história? Se fingirmos que nada aconteceu e que temos o controle?

Sim, Harry pensou, entendendo então, as pessoas se esqueceram das atrocidades e mortes, continuaram com suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Apenas celebrando seu herói, ele mesmo, mas nunca se preocuparam em mudar nada, em honrar seus mortos que tinham sido os verdadeiros heróis. E em Hogwarts, na aula mais importante para que eles aprendessem essas lições e entendessem, era apenas uma piada.

Sentindo um gosto amargo na boca Harry assentiu e depois eles chegaram a biblioteca e encontram uma mesa, estavam a alguns minutos fazendo o dever de Herbologia quando Hermione chegou apressada.

— Estou atrasada. — Disse meio em pânico e estressada. — Me perdi, fui ao corujal mandar uma carta para meus pais depois da aula de Herbologia e quando tentei voltar não me lembrava o caminho.

— Tudo bem Hermione, acabamos de começar também. Não fique tão preocupada. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

Ela sorriu de volta e todos rapidamente começaram a trabalhar. Mais confiante, Harry fez o dever de Herbologia sem problemas, eles estavam estudando plantas que podiam ser plantadas em jardins, inclusive trouxas, não eram perigosas e tinham ótimas utilidades em poções da dor, calmantes e do sono. Tendo uma ideia, Harry olhou para seus colegas se perguntando se eles o achariam muito idiota, mas Terry nunca o menosprezara e Hermione, ele não a conhecia tão bem, mas ela parecia legal também.

— Hum... — isso os fez levantar a cabeça e encara-lo, assim tomando coragem continuou. — Estava pensando já que essas ervas são ervas que podem ser plantadas em jardins trouxas e usadas por trouxas, podíamos fazer uma pesquisa extra e acrescentar onde e como os trouxas os usaram ou ainda usam, você sabe, em chás, emplastros e remédios. — Sua voz era tímida no começo, mas pegou mais segurança pelo fim.

Os dois olharam para ele espantados, depois se olharam e sorriram, dizendo ao mesmo tempo e empolgados, "Isso é brilhante" e "Como não pensei" e "Vamos perguntar a Sprout" "Vai ser muito interessante" e "É Profª Sprout, Terry. " Sorrindo aliviado Harry voltou ao seu dever, agora de Feitiços, de História o Prof. Binns pedira um resumo do 1° capitulo do livro, mas era para segunda-feira, então ele nem se preocupou. Depois terminou de ler para aula de Astronomia, parecia interessante, eles descobririam as constelações, e como elas trabalhavam com a magia, fossem alas e rituais ou até poções.

Depois do jantar Harry e Terry leram o material da aula do dia seguinte, pois nas quintas-feiras tinham duplas de Defesa, duplas de Feitiços e uma de Herbologia. Na sexta eram duplas de Poções de manhã, depois do almoço seria uma de Transfiguração e mais duplas de Defesa. O texto de defesa era muito interessante, e Harry percebeu que não era o único muito interessado nesta aula.

A aula de Astronomia começaria a meia noite, ficava na Torre de Astronomia e era para todas as casas juntas. Penny recomendou que eles dormissem um pouco mais cedo e colocassem suas varinhas para despertar as 23:30, assim não estariam tão cansados no dia seguinte.

Assim ao terminarem suas leituras Terry subiu, ele tinha mais dificuldades para acordar pela manhã e seguiu o conselho, Harry ficou mais meia hora treinado sua escrita com a pena, mas as 21 horas subiu e ouvindo risos e vozes viu que Michael, Anthony e Lisa estavam na sala de convívio jogando um jogo de cartas. Eles não o viram e Harry entrou rapidamente, olhando para seu quarto pensou que na manhã seguinte começaria a limpa-lo. Colocando o pijama, programou sua varinha e num instante estava dormindo.

Acordou um pouco sonolento, não acostumado com acordar no meio da noite para aulas e percebeu que todos estavam no mesmo estado. Ele teve que sacudir Terry algumas vezes, pois esse cochilou de pé durante a explicação da Prof.ª Sinistra, uma mulher negra muito bonita por volta dos 40 anos.

— Agora, — disse sucinta, o que era bom, se ela discursasse como Binns ninguém ficaria acordado. — eu entendo que esse é um horário difícil, mas todos estarão acostumados antes que percebam. E como temos apenas 2 horas de aulas por semana, temos de ser proativos, assim exigirei muita atenção em aula e muito capricho nos deveres de casa. Peguem seus telescópios, e dividam uma janela da torre com um colega, dois telescópios por janela. Vamos, vamos, esse ano aprenderemos os nomes das diferentes estrelas e os movimentos dos planetas. Será um longo caminho até vocês terem tudo decorado. Mas tão importante como saber seus nomes e movimentos é descobrir como eles interagem com a magia.

E assim Terry e Harry se colocaram em uma janela e observaram o céu noturno. Foi fascinante, Harry não sabia nada sobre os planetas, enquanto Terry já tinha algum conhecimento dos nomes. Ao fim da aula e com suas anotações Harry se sentiu confiante de que logo alcançaria seu amigo e estava ansioso para começar a conectar esse conhecimento com outras magicas. Terry afirmou que com certeza usariam isso em Poções, e depois a partir do 3º ano em Runas Antigas, Aritmancia e Trato de Criaturas Magicas. Harry quis perguntar mais sobre essas disciplinas, mas a cara de sono do amigo lhe deu um pouco de pena e ele deixou para o dia seguinte.

No dia seguinte eles tinham Defesa duplas e acordaram ansiosos, ainda que muito mais sonolentos que o normal. Depois do café eles seguiram para aula que era ensinada pelo Prof. Quirinus Quirrell que segundo as informações tinha sido professor de Estudos Trouxas por dois anos seguidos antes de fazer uma viagem de estudo por um ano e voltar para o cargo de DCAT. Harry que o conhecera no Beco, o descreveu para Terry que claro, ficou preocupado com a aparente insegurança do jovem professor.

E eles logo perceberam que tinham muito motivos para se preocuparem porque as aulas de Quirrell foram uma piada. Sua sala cheirava fortemente a alho, que todos diziam que era para espantar um vampiro que ele encontrara na Romênia e temia que viesse atacá-lo a qualquer dia. Seu turbante, contou ele, fora presente de um príncipe africano como agradecimento por tê-lo livrado de um zumbi incômodo, mas tanto os Ravenclaws quanto os Slytherin não pareciam acreditar muito nessa história.

Sua aula em si, enquanto uma explicação do conteúdo do livro, era feita num tom baixo e com uma gagueira irritante. Assim as explicações se perdiam, por mais silencio que se fizesse. Até mesmo os Slytherin, observou Harry mostram impaciência e um pouco de nojo. Para Harry foi a maior frustração com Hogwarts até o momento. Se na aula de História Terry saiu indignado, desta vez foi a vez de Harry, ele literalmente bufou no caminho para o almoço. Terry o seguiu igualmente decepcionado, mas não disse nada, era melhor, pensou deixar que seu amigo temperamental se acalmasse.

Harry tentou ignorar a dor de cabeça irritante que a aula lhe dera, não sabia se pelo cheiro de alho, ou pelo esforço de tentar ouvir e entender as palavras do professor. Eles comeram em silencio, mas quando estavam na sobremesa, Terry que observou o amigo mais calmo comer sua torta de caramelo, falou:

— Sei que está decepcionado Harry, mas...

— Não estou apenas decepcionado Terry, você não entende? — Interrompeu Harry, enquanto amava torta de caramelo, nem mesmo ela conseguia tirar o gosto amargo da boca, afastando o prato meio comido continuou. — Essa era a aula que eu estava esperando com mais ansiedade, e sem saber todas as coisas que você me contou no trem, depois que conversamos fiquei ainda mais ansioso em começar a aprender Defesa. Como, Terry, vou deixar de ser um gatinho em uma toca de lobos, como vou me defender de quem quer se vingar de mim por algo que nem me lembro de fazer, e como vou poder trazer justiça aos meus pais se vamos ter esse tipo de aula na disciplina mais importante. Se, como você disse estamos fadados a uma nova e mais terrível guerra como, não apenas eu, mas todos — disse abrangendo as 4 mesas — aprenderemos a nos defender?

Terry ficou em silencio depois de seu discurso, não porque temesse sua raiva, mas sim porque concordava totalmente com o amigo. E também porque achou melhor não o irritar ainda mais ao lembra-lo que as crianças de famílias bruxas provavelmente seriam ensinadas em casa, nenhum pai puro-sangue permitiria que seus filhos não tivessem conhecimento em um assunto tão importante.

Eles foram para aula seguinte e Harry conseguiu deixar de lado a raiva e decepção para mais uma vez aprender outros feitiços muito uteis. Entre eles, Lumus e Nox, Aguamenti e Incendio e ele mais uma vez se saiu muito bem. Prof. Flitwick deu um monte de lição de casa para o fim de semana, mas ainda assim ele saiu animado para a aula de Herbologia. Durante o caminho Harry se desculpou por sua explosão, mas Terry disse que estava tudo bem, e que concordava com tudo. Teriam, ele acrescentou, que fazer estudo independente sobre essa disciplina, assim como com a História da Magia. Isso animou Harry um pouco.

A aula de Herbologia foi rápida e com muita teoria ainda e apresentação de algumas plantas simples. Os Slytherin não pareciam muito interessados na aula, mostrando obvio desrespeito sobre o assunto que não tinha magia. Prof.ª Sprout teve que chamar a atenção do grupo de Malfoy que não prestavam atenção.

No fim da aula ele e Terry foram conversar com Sprout sobre a ideia que Harry tivera, ela adorou e animadamente os incentivou a fazer um projeto paralelo. Se entregassem até o fim do semestre, eles ganhariam credito extra e sim Hermione podia participar.

Eles então foram até a biblioteca onde encontram Hermione já debruçada em livros de Transfiguração, ao contarem a notícia da Prof.º Sprout ela bateu palmas animadamente, bem baixo claro, eles não queriam que madame Pince os expulsassem.

Harry deu os últimos retoques no dever de Transfiguração que entregaria no dia seguinte, fez o de Herbologia e começou o de Defesa antes do jantar. Depois na sala comunal terminou o de Defesa e leu o conteúdo das aulas no dia seguinte. Harry percebera que ler a matéria antes das aulas tornava muito mais fácil de entender as explicações dos professores. Bem com exceção de Defesa e História. Ele estava ansioso pelas aulas de Poções no dia seguinte, ainda que um pouco preocupado com a expressão do professor de cabelos negros, sua intuição lhe dizia ele deveria estar bem preparado.

Como terminaram cedo Harry e Terry pela primeira vez foram até a sala de convívio dos primeiros anos. Estava vazia, tinha vários sofás confortáveis e uma lareira acesa. Uma porta dava para uma sala igual só que do lado das meninas, e Harry achou inteligente, assim eles não precisavam descer e subir as escadas se estivessem todos reunidos. Terry passou a ensina-lo um jogo com cartas magicas chamado Snap Explosivo, era muito divertido e os dois riram das caras uns dos outros quando uma carta explodia.

Pensativo Harry olhou para seu amigo, Terry era muito legal e paciente, tinha, ele suspeitava, o dom de ensinar herdado do avô e da mãe. Harry vinha pensando a algum tempo em pedir algo a ele, mas não queria ser um peso, mas lembrando o que Penny lhe disse tomou coragem.

— Terry...? — Perguntou hesitante.

— Hum? — Respondeu ele distraído.

— Sabe, erhh... — pigarreou e tentou de novo — Bem, estava pensando sobre o que você disse sobre como os nascidos trouxas abandonam sua educação trouxa, e como sua mãe não fez isso...

— Não, vovô Bunmi não deixou. — Disse ainda sem perceber a hesitação de Harry.

— E imagino que sua mãe também vai querer que você continue com suas aulas trouxas? — Perguntou, agora parando de jogar cartas, muito interessado na resposta.

— Oh, sim, com certeza, quer dizer, — Terry finalmente ergueu os olhos de suas cartas e olhou para o amigo, percebendo que ele o olhava com atenção, também deixou as cartas de lado e continuou. — Eu não tenho como ir a uma escola trouxa mais, mas mamãe vai me dar aulas durante o verão. Bem vou ter que fazer leituras durante o ano também, mamãe vai me dar um mês para me acostumar com as aulas magicas e os deveres de casa. Depois ela vai me enviar livros de História, Geografia, Inglês para leitura, além disso, para literatura vou ter dois livros para ler no ano, um em cada semestre e tenho que fazer uma análise. Depois, durante os verões ela vai me dar aulas de Ciência e Matemática que são mais difíceis de estudar sozinho, além de não serem meus melhores assuntos. E, no fim do verão farei as provas de conclusão do ano escolar trouxa, sabe, como se eu fosse um aluno que estuda em casa.

Harry, assentiu, ele já imaginara tudo isso e considerou como pedir o que queria sem se tornar um incomodo para o amigo. Terry observou a timidez dele e esperou, sabendo que se o pressionasse por resposta, provavelmente o faria se fechar. Depois de quase 5 minutos em que os dois fingiam se interessar pelo jogo, Harry respirou fundo e falou:

— Você acha que, bem depois que você terminar de fazer seus estudos, poderia, sabe, me emprestar os livros? Se não for te atrapalhar claro! — Disse apressadamente, agora que começara queria ir até o fim. — Quer dizer, achei uma boa ideia continuar aprendendo sobre o mundo trouxa e bem, eu nem sabia sobre as Guerras Mundiais, e percebi que seria importante ter esses conhecimentos, sabe. E os Dursleys, se eu escrever eles não vão querer me mandar nada, muito menos livros. E acho que agora que vou aprender tanto sobre o Mundo Magico, não quero, sabe, me tornar ignorante do Mundo dos Trouxas.

— Nosso Mundo Harry, você pode dizer que é nosso Mundo também. Nós que tivemos o privilégio de crescer e conhecer esses dois Mundos incríveis, porque virar as costas para qualquer um deles? Sei que os Dursley não são um bom exemplo de trouxas, mas sei por minha família que eles são maravilhosos e criam coisas incríveis e fazemos parte disso, não temos apenas a herança dos nossos pais, mas das nossas mães também. — Disse Terry intensamente.

Para Harry era difícil não associar a herança trouxa de sua mãe com os Dursley, mas, pensou Harry, se virasse as costas para esse mundo agora, seria tudo o que ele conheceria e isso o faria um ignorante, algo que não tinha intenção de voltar a ser. Afinal, ele era um Ravenclaw.

— E sobre os livros, é claro que te empresto não vai atrapalhar nada, enquanto leio um assunto você pode ler o outro. Me diga qual eram seus melhores assuntos, isso vai facilitar, assim durante o verão você se concentra nos mais difícil, pois terá mais tempo para estudar, e quem sabe você consegue vir em algumas das minhas aulas de verão, e poderíamos fazer as provas juntos. — Disse entusiasmado Terry com um grande sorriso.

Harry sorriu com seu entusiasmo, Terry realmente não parecia se importar e isso o animou também.

— Bem eu era muito bom em Matemática e também entendia bem Ciências. História e Geografia não era tão bom e meu pior assunto era o Inglês, porque não tinha muito tempo para ler, sabe. — Disse um pouco constrangido.

Terry assentiu entendendo que com todo o trabalho doméstico que seus tios lhe obrigavam a fazer Harry não teria tempo ou disposição para ler textos longos. Matemática e Ciências teriam explicações mais práticas nas aulas e por isso mais fácil de acompanhar.

— Bem nesse caso acho que podemos nos ajudar Harry! — Disse com entusiasmo e tentando tirar seu amigo dos pensamentos de seus parentes — Vou pedir para minha mãe mandar todos os livros e podemos estudar juntos, eu ajudo você com o Inglês e Geografia e História e você me ajuda com Matemática e Ciências, assim quando chegar o verão estaremos mais adiantados e poderemos nos concentrar mais em nossos estudos mágicos.

— Isso seria bom! — Disse Harry sorrindo, feliz que poderia ajudar Terry em algo, assim não era só ele que recebia ajuda. — E podemos perguntar se a Hermione quer estudar com a gente, quer dizer ela é nascida trouxa e tão inteligente, talvez ela até planeje fazer isso, mas seria legal estudar junto.

— Ótima ideia! Vamos conversar com ela amanhã, aposto que ela vai aceitar o convite. Agora vamos continuar o jogo, sei que vou vencer dessa vez. — Disse competitivo, mas Harry percebeu seus olhos divertidos e riu da brincadeira. E riu ainda mais de sua expressão surpresa quando Harry venceu pela terceira vez seguida.

Logo depois Morag, Padma e Mandy vieram e se sentaram para jogar com eles, foi muito divertido conhece-las. Elas eram muito inteligentes e focadas, mas também divertidas e brincalhonas. O trio Michael, Anthony e Lisa também apareceram, mas se sentaram do outro lado, Harry percebera que eles não se misturavam muito com eles. Michael se mostrou pomposo desde o início e Anthony um pouco esnobe, quanto a Lisa parecia tão obcecada em ter as melhores notas que não fazia ou falava sobre nada que não tinha a ver com algum estudo.

Na manhã seguinte Harry usou seus novos conhecimentos para fazer uma faxina em seu quarto e banheiro. Suas roupas e roupas de cama apareciam sempre limpos e cheirosos e Harry queria manter seu quarto igualmente asseado, nada exagerado como sua tia Petúnia gostava que ficasse o número 4, mas ainda assim limpo. Na verdade, ele sentiu grande prazer em cuidar de seu espaço.

Descendo conseguiu treinar um pouco com a pena antes do café. O grupo estava estranhamente ansioso, e as conversas mostraram o porquê durante a refeição.

— Espero me sair bem na aula hoje. Poções parece muito legal e quero manter minhas marcas. — Disse Lisa, que sempre tinha essa obsessão por suas marcas. Era um pouco irritante, pensou Harry, também preocupado com a aula de Poções, não por causa das notas ou a aula em si, mas do professor, ele estava com um mal pressentimento na boca do estomago.

— Snape é diretor da Slytherin, além do professor de Poções e, dizem que sempre protege eles. Nossas aulas são com os Hufflepuff, felizmente, mas mesmo assim espero que ele nos trate com justiça. — Disse Anthony.

Harry comeu sua aveia, silenciosamente e tentando ignorar a conversa irritante. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor depois de comer seu mingau quentinho. Terry percebendo seu humor esperou ele terminar de comer e enquanto caminhavam lentamente para as masmorras, finalmente perguntou porque estava tão preocupado. Harry explicou seu pressentimento, e o olhar que o professor lhe lançara durante a festa de chegada, ainda que preferiu não mencionar a dor em sua cicatriz. Pensou que Terry riria dele ou ao menos descartaria seus sentimentos como imaginação, mas ele não fez, ao contrário assentiu e aconselhou que os dois fossem mais cautelosos.

— A intuição de um bruxo nunca deve ser descartada Harry. — Disse ele ao ver a expressão surpresa em seu rosto. — Até mesmo trouxas as vezes tem pressentimentos ou intuições, mas em um bruxo isso é ainda mais forte e poderoso e nunca devemos ignorar. Vovô Boot sempre diz que isso salvou sua vida mais de uma vez.

Eles chegaram a sala de aula fria de Poções sem problemas e encontraram as primeiras mesas ocupadas pelos colegas Ravens. Eles se sentaram na segunda fileira mais próximos da porta, a sala não era nada convidativa com animais embalsamados flutuando em frascos de vidro nas paredes à volta, e nenhum deles quis ir mais para o fundo. Os Hufflepuff chegaram logo depois, ainda era cedo, mas a reputação de Severus Snape havia se espalhado pelos primeiros anos e ninguém queria desagrada-lo. Eles se espalharam na parte funda a esquerda e pareciam nervosos e apreensivos.

No momento que deu a hora da aula Prof. Snape entrou e bateu a porta com força, não se preocupou em olha-los ou se apresentar, apenas foi até sua mesa e começou a chamada. Harry observara durante as primeiras chamadas, uma leve hesitação quando chegara em seu nome de quase todos os professores, mas dessa vez Snape especificamente parou no nome de Harry.

— Ah, sim — disse baixinho. — Harry Potter. A nossa nova celebridade. O tom foi de zombaria, mas ninguém riu, alguns dos alunos até pareceram confusos e Terry ao seu lado ficou instantaneamente tenso.

Snape terminou a chamada e encarou a classe. Seus olhos eram negros como os de Hagrid, mas não tinham nada de seu calor. Eram frios e vazios e lembravam túneis escuros.

— Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — começou. Falava pouco acima de um sussurro, mas eles não perderam nenhuma palavra. Como a Prof.ª McGonnagall, Snape tinha o dom de manter uma classe silenciosa sem esforço. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos com varinhas, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glória, até enganar a morte, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar.

Mais silêncio seguiu-se a esse pequeno discurso. Toda a sala pareceu ficar mais tensa, percebendo que teriam de se esforçar muito para mostrar que não eram cabeças-ocas. Para Harry, seus instintos lhe diziam que não importava o quanto se esforçassem nunca o agradariam, ele já passara por isso, tentara muitas vezes agradar sua tia, com um bom trabalho, bom comportamento, ou só saindo do caminho, mas nunca fora suficiente.

— Potter! — disse Snape de repente. — O que eu obteria se adicionasse raiz de asfódelo em pó a uma infusão de losna?

Harry hesitou tentando se lembrar de ler algo assim, afinal ele lera todo o livro de poções e relera os dois primeiros capítulos no dia anterior. O capitulo de introdução e o capitulo com a primeira poção que fariam, a de curar furúnculos. Mas não se lembrava de ler nada sobre isso.

— Não sei, senhor. — Disse Harry respeitosamente.

A boca de Snape se contorceu num riso de desdém.

— Tsc, tsc, a fama pelo visto não é tudo.

Harry se retesou todo como uma corda de violão, seu rosto se fechou e seu olhos brilharam como fogo verde. Terry percebeu que apesar de sua própria indignação teria que tentar acalmar seu amigo para ele não se prejudicar gritando com um professor. Mas antes que pudesse pensar em algo, outro ataque veio cortante.

— Vamos tentar outra vez, Potter. Se eu lhe pedisse, onde você iria buscar um bezoar?

Essa Terry sabia, mas ao olhar para seu amigo percebeu que essa informação era algo que apenas alguém de criação bruxa ou que lera livros extras recomendados pelos professores saberiam. Harry, que não fora bem orientado por Hagrid, não era um deles.

— Não sei, não senhor. — Disse Harry com tanta frieza que fez alguns dos colegas da frente olhar para traz surpresos. Ninguém ainda vira esse lado do Harry, normalmente ele era quieto e calmo.

— Achou que não precisava abrir os livros antes de vir, hein, Potter?

Harry fez força para continuar olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos frios. Ele não se importava de ser insultado, crescera com pior nos Dursley, mas não aceitaria qualquer zombaria a essa fama estupida e a morte de seus pais. Percebeu Terry ao seu lado e olhando de lado, percebeu que seu amigo o estava aconselhando com o olhar a se acalmar, e ao olhar em volta percebeu que muitos colegas olhavam para Snape com rostos confusos ou de desagrado, era obvio que ninguém ali estava gostando de ver Harry ser atacado por nenhuma razão.

Seja inteligente, uma voz em sua mente o alertou, seja um Ravenclaw, mas era difícil pensou, engolindo a raiva e tentando controlar sua expressão. Não queria dar aquele o homem o poder de perceber que o atingira, tio Vernon sempre ficava mais animado quando percebia que Harry estava triste ou chateado. Então pela terceira vez, veio um ataque.

— Qual é a diferença, Potter, entre acônito licoctono e acônito lapelo?

Harry respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, para o livro que apertava fortemente em suas mãos, como se ele pudesse lhe dar a resposta de repente e desejou ter a capacidade de decora-lo todo como fizera Hermione. Depois levantou a cabeça e não mostrando nada em sua expressão, disse:

— Não sei, senhor. Realmente não me lembro de ler essas informações no livro. senhor.

Snape, não pareceu apreciar sua resposta, pois seu sorriso morreu e seu rosto voltou a se azedar.

— Para sua informação, Potter, asfódelo e losna produzem uma poção para adormecer tão forte que é conhecida como a Poção do Morto-Vivo. O bezoar é uma pedra tirada do estômago da cabra e pode salvá-lo da maioria dos venenos. Quanto aos dois acônitos são plantas do mesmo gênero botânico. Então? Por que não estão copiando o que estou dizendo?

Ouviu-se um ruído repentino de gente apanhando penas e pergaminhos. E acima desse ruído a voz de Snape:

— E vou descontar cinco pontos da Ravenclaw por sua ignorância, Potter.

Harry, fazendo suas próprias anotações nem se preocupou em mostrar qualquer reação de que o ouvira. Sabia, assim como todos na sala que sua punição era injusta, que professor tirava pontos por alguém não saber algo no primeiro dia de aula. Infelizmente as coisas não ficaram melhores depois disso, Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar a poção simples para curar furúnculos.

Caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando tudo e todos, mais especialmente Harry. Tendo muitas vezes trabalhado sob a pressão de seus parentes, inclusive cozinhando com sua tia o criticando, Harry decidido a não mostrar nada se manteve frio. Mas a raiva borbulhava na superfície, o antigo Harry poderia aceitar tudo passivamente, mas ele não era mais o mesmo e percebeu com um pouco de um choque que seus parentes teriam uma grande surpresa quando ele voltasse no verão.

A poção dele e Terry ficou perfeita, seu amigo sabia muito do assunto tendo aulas de preparação de ingredientes e até já tendo preparado algumas poções com seus pais em casa. Para Harry que gostava mais de cozinhar do que de jardinagem, Poções era muito mais interessante do que Herbologia, assim eles formaram uma boa dupla. Quando estavam acabando, viu Terry pegar frascos extras e colocar mais Poções, mas não perguntou nada, não querendo chamar a atenção de Snape para o amigo.

Depois que terminaram tudo, guardaram seus materiais com calma e esperaram que o professor passasse por eles para avaliar seu trabalho. Ao lado deles estava Justin e Megan, a poção dos dois alunos nascidos trouxas, tinha virado um verde venenoso e exalava um cheiro desagradável.

— Idiotas! — Vociferou Snape, olhando a poção com nojo e depois usou a varinha para desaparecer e limpar o caldeirão tirando-o do fogo. — Vocês não leram que tinham que mexer 5 vezes em sentido horário antes de acrescentar as presas de cobras? Isso será um zero! — Em seguida voltou-se zangado para Harry e Terry. — E você, Potter, por que não disse a eles para não adicionar as presas? Achou que você pareceria mais inteligente se eles errassem, não foi? Mais cinco pontos que você perdeu para Ravenclaw.

A injustiça foi tão grande que Terry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Harry deu-lhe um pontapé por trás do caldeirão. Essa era sua briga, pensou, sentido a raiva ferver tanto quanto sua poção no caldeirão. Mas era uma raiva fria, de alguém que aguentara calado muitas injustiças antes, uma vida inteira delas, mas, analisou, teria que agir com inteligência, ele era um Ravenclaw afinal de contas. Seus instintos gritavam para que esperasse e ele o ouviu.

— E vamos olhar essa poção, sim ficou razoavelmente boa, mas com seus conhecimentos pobres de poções imagino que o Sr. Boot fez tudo sozinho. Isso não foi o que pedi, eram para trabalhar em duplas, na minha sala você não poderá esconder sua mediocridade atrás de alunos melhores que você. Portanto isso será um zero e por seu jogo sujo mais 5 pontos da Ravenclaw. — Completou muito satisfeito, estava até sorrindo.

— Não. — Disse Harry simplesmente enquanto pegava sua mochila no ombro esquerdo, seu próximo passo revelaria se tudo o que ouvira sobre sua casa era verdade, ou se na hora H ele estaria sozinho como sempre.

— O que disse? — Perguntou Snape virando-se bruscamente em sua direção, parecia chocado, mas também com muita raiva ao ser desafiado.

— Eu disse não. Quero dizer, não senhor, não disse ao Justin e a Megan sobre seu erro ao preparar sua poção, pois não sabia que esta era minha função. Na verdade, achei que esse era o seu trabalho, senhor. E estava muito concentrado em minha poção para perceber seu erro, afinal foi isso que você nos pediu, que preparássemos nossas poções e eu fiz isso junto com Terry, senhor. Não fiz jogo sujo e Terry aqui é testemunha disso, então senhor, respeitosamente, peço que reconsidere sua decisão de me dar zero. E por favor cancele a retirada dos pontos. — Harry disse tudo calmamente, sem levantar a voz e em tom respeitoso, mas era obviamente um desafio.

Snape parecia que teria um ataque, e por um segundo Harry viu sua raiva crescer tanto que achou que ele o atacaria fisicamente, mas Harry não recuou e esperou olhando-o com frieza.

— Você, seu garotinho insolente! Você se acha muito bom, melhor que todos, apenas por causa dessa cicatriz e por seu nome imagino, arrogante como seu pai, eu vejo. — Disse Snape com tanto veneno e escarnio que causou um arrepio nos alunos. Alguns deram um passo para traz de medo, mas Harry deu um passo para frente, ele não era um covarde e não recuaria.

— Não sei se sou como meu pai senhor, ele foi assassinado por um louco preconceituoso que, na verdade, se achava melhor que todos e que isso lhe dava o direito de matar. Mas sei que independente de meu sobrenome ou de meu sangue, — frisou essa última palavra — sou um aluno dessa escola e mereço uma nota justa senhor. Eu, assim como todos aqui, — disse abrangendo a sala com um movimento de seu braço — pagam um bom dinheiro para frequentar Hogwarts e para mim assim como para minha casa meu aprendizado e minhas notas são importantes.

Snape apenas olhou para ele com tanta aversão que se Harry não tivesse se acostumado com esse olhar de seu tio poderia ficar incomodado.

— Se você acha que vai dizer o que eu posso ou não posso fazer em minha sala de aula está muito enganado Potter, sua nota se mantem e tirarei mais 50 pon...

— Não. — Interrompeu Harry com frieza, o fogo verde voltara para seus olhos e a raiva fria que o mantinha estranhamento calmo e centrado, borbulhou e mais do nunca Harry sentiu sua magia se agitar dentro dele. Nunca sentira seu poder tão na superfície e nunca quis tanto usá-lo, mas o caminho não era a violência e sim as palavras.

— Não me interrompa seu garoto insolente! E não ouse me enfrentar ou conseguirei que seja expulso antes mesmo de terminar sua primeira semana nesta escola! — Gritou Snape raivosamente, a maneira que a saliva espirrava de sua boca fez Harry se lembrar, estranhamente, do cachorro de sua tia Marge.

Talvez se Terry não tivesse lhe contado sobre sua importância no mundo magico, não apenas como o menino-que-sobreviveu, mas também como um Potter, Harry teria muito medo dessa ameaça, mas ele sabia muito bem quem era e que Snape nunca conseguiria sua expulsão.

— Muito bem, se o senhor não me dará uma avaliação justa pelo meu trabalho, levarei o caso para meu chefe de casa. Prof. Flitwick não aceita jogo sujo ou falta de dedicação nas aulas, ele ficará muito zangado se eu receber um zero. Portanto levarei minha reclamação a ele, se o senhor puder me acompanhar, tenho certeza que ele quererá ouvir sua versão dos fatos.

— Muito bem! — Sorriu com escarnio. — Mas se você acha que conseguirá mudar minha avaliação está muito enganado, mas vamos seguir com seu show, você apenas vai provar o que eu disse. Não passa de um garoto arrogante que se esconde atrás dos seus melhores ao em vez de se esforçar por si mesmo.

— Gostaria de levar Terry como minha testemunha, por favor. — Disse Harry, olhando para o amigo, viu que ele parecia chocado, mas ao ser convocado imediatamente sua expressão se firmou e ele assentindo se colocou ao seu lado.

— Como quiser! — Zombou Snape.

— Nós também vamos! — Se adiantou Justin e Megan, bravamente, ainda que com expressões apreensivas.

— E nós também! _ exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Morag e Padma. Mandy também deu um passo à frente apoiando as duas meninas. E antes que Snape pudesse protestar Michael liderando o trio se adiantou também.

— A Ravenclaw inteira vai acompanha-lo Harry — disse seriamente.

Harry sentiu seu coração se aquecer, mesmo que não fossem amigos ou se conhecessem a muito tempo, eles não o deixariam enfrentar essa injustiça sozinho. Snape assentiu bruscamente e saiu da sala caminhando rapidamente a frente, seu manto o fazia parecer um morcego, todos os seguiram o mais rápido que puderam. Eles não sabiam para onde iam até que se aproximaram de uma porta que Snape abriu bruscamente, dentro Harry observou havia uma mesa comprida rodeada de cadeiras e ele reconheceu que essa devia ser a sala dos professores.

— Flitwick! Seus alunos se comportaram de maneira abominável em minha sala de aula. Potter, principalmente, os liderou aqui para mostrar ainda mais desrespeito por mim e essa escola. Espero que faça seu trabalho e os ensine seu lugar! — Escarneceu com extrema frieza.

Prof. Flitwick se levantou em sua cadeira com um rosto tão sério como nunca antes visto. Harry engoliu em seco e a frente do grupo, claramente, os liderando recebeu em cheio seu olhar intenso. Se recusando a recuar quando chegara tão longe, Harry deu mais um passo à frente.

— Professor, gostaria de fazer um protesto senhor. — Disse um pouco inseguro, mas respirando fundo, continuou mais firmemente. — Eu quero contestar a avalição feita pelo Prof. Snape do meu trabalho, senhor. — Harry teve que se esforçar para usar a palavra professor, mas sabia que qualquer desrespeito contaria contra ele. — E também questiono as punições administradas a mim, contesto as retiradas de pontos, acredito que elas foram injustas, Prof. Flitwick.

Nesse momento Terry se adiantou também e falou firmemente:

— E todos nós estamos aqui como testemunhas senhor. Professor Snape deu zero para Harry alegando que ele não havia trabalhado na poção que fizemos, mas garanto senhor que eu não fiz a poção sozinho. Harry me ajudou o tempo todo, picou e amassou os ingredientes, mexeu a poção, e enquanto eu tenho mais experiência e posso ter liderado Harry participou de tudo, acho que ele tem uma boa mão para fazer poções, senhor.

Seu último comentário rendeu um som de incredulidade de Snape, que obviamente não concordava com sua avaliação.

Prof. Flitiwick assentiu e olhou para os outros, sua expressão ainda era muito séria, foi-se o chefe de casa animado.

— Mais alguém tem algo a acrescentar?

— Sim senhor, — se adiantou Morag seu sotaque mais evidenciado devido ao nervosismo. — Prof. Snape tirou 5 pontos do Harry porque ele não soube responder algumas perguntas, mas nós, Padma, Mandy e eu também não saberíamos responder todas e nós lemos alguns livros extras de poções, mas eram perguntas muito difíceis, Harry não devia perder pontos por não saber algo. E eu estava à frente e não vi Harry e Terry trabalhando... — Hesitou olhando para Justin e Megan que imediatamente se adiantaram.

— Mas nós vimos senhor. Megan e eu estávamos ao seu lado e vimos eles trabalhando juntos, Harry nunca ficou parado senhor, em nenhum momento. E além disso Prof. Snape tirou 5 pontos do Harry porque Megan e eu fizemos uma péssima poção, dizendo que era culpa dele que nós erramos os passos da Poção, por não nos alertar, mas não foi culpa dele e me pareceu muito injusto a punição, professor Flitwick.

Michael então se adiantou e pomposamente, apesar de que nesse momento Harry nem se importou com isso, disse:

— E além disso Harry em nenhum momento foi desrespeitoso com o Prof. Snape, senhor. Ele foi muito educado e mesmo quando protestou por sua nota injusta e pediu para vir até o senhor em busca de ajuda, manteve-se respeitoso.

Depois que todos falaram fez-se silencio e se era possível Flitwick estava ainda mais sério.

— Muito bem... — Começou, mas foi interrompido imediatamente por Snape.

— Você vai acreditar neles? Não consegue perceber que estão mentindo apenas para proteger Potter? Eu não lhe disse que ele era igual ao pai? Arrogante e desafiador, se acha melhor que todos e usa os amigos para mentir para ele. Quero que você os puna imediatamente. — Disse peremptoriamente.

— Se eles estiverem mesmo mentindo eu mesmo os punirei, garanto-lhe, mas me parece que essa história não é tão simples que nós dois podemos resolver sozinhos, portanto, levaremos a questão ao Diretor. — Disse enquanto descia da cadeira.

— Isso não será necessário, podemos resolver aqui mesmo e...

Desta vez foi Flitwick quem o interrompeu, com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

— Ah, mas é muito necessário sim, você fez acusações muito serias contra meus alunos, e contra Potter em especial, além de lhe dar um zero em aula. E como você mesmo disse é meu trabalho ensina-los, portanto o que eles fazem reflete em mim e em minha casa. Vamos chegar ao fundo disso e se eles estiverem mentindo cuidarei de sua punição, mas apenas se e então. — Disse em tom definitivo que não aceitava discussão.

"Mas antes de ir os liberarei para suas próximas aulas, se correrem terão tempo de almoçar rapidamente. — Disse e quando viu que Harry ia protestar se adiantou. — Não se preocupe Sr. Potter, vou levar os testemunhos comigo, acho que talvez a pessoa com uma visão mais clara de toda a aula seja você Sr. Boot, portanto vou recolher sua memória nesse pequeno frasco. Você já ouviu falar sobre tirar uma cópia da memória de um evento para ver em uma penseira, já teve esse procedimento feito em sua pessoa?

— Sim senhor, quer dizer já ouvi falar, mas nunca copiaram minha memória senhor. — Disse rapidamente, estava claramente animado e nervoso.

— É muito simples, pense claramente na aula, os principais pontos discutidos com mais atenção. Muito bem, preparado? — Terry assentiu, seus olhos fechados e seu rosto expressando profunda concentração. — Lá vamos nós, Effingo Animo. — Disse claramente apontando sua varinha para a cabeça do Terry.

E Harry observou fascinado quando um fio prateado saiu da cabeça de Terry e pendurado na ponta da varinha do professor que o levou até o frasco e despejou cuidadosamente.

— Muito bem, todos vocês sigam com seu dia, eu os informarei dos acontecimentos e decisões. — Disse seriamente.

Todos começaram a sair, apenas Harry e Terry ficaram mais um pouco, Harry rapidamente agradeceu ao professor e Terry pediu uma cópia da lembrança, Flitwick então rapidamente fez outro feitiço "Geminio" e entregou a ele.

Eles seguiram rapidamente ao Grande Salão, tinham apenas alguns minutos antes da próxima aula, então não disseram nada, apenas se sentaram e comeram rapidamente. Todos os primeiros anos estavam muito quietos e o Salão nesse horário vazio e silencioso, tornava a refeição meio constrangedora. Harry comeu bem pouco, estava sem apetite, mas bebeu muita agua, pois sentia sua boca seca.

Logo depois eles foram para a aula de Transfiguração, Harry estava orgulho de seu dever de casa e com esperança de conseguir realizar a parte pratica. Ele treinara com um fosforo durante os últimos dois dias, com Terry e os outros primeiros anos e ele achava que hoje com a ajuda da professora conseguiria transformar a madeira em metal. Mas não foi o que aconteceu, Harry estava tenso e podia sentir sua magia agitada, ele nunca sentira algo assim e não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Saiu da aula mal-humorado e a dupla aula de Defesa logo depois não ajudou a fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Ele lera o texto da aula de hoje e achara muito interessante, mas com a gagueira e o cheiro de alho, tudo o que conseguiu ao sair da sala as 15 horas era uma dor de cabeça.

Automaticamente eles seguiram para a biblioteca, mas Harry sinceramente não estava com vontade de fazer dever de casa. Olhando para fora o dia ensolarado, pensou que seria uma boa ideia dar uma volta nos jardins, talvez aliviasse sua dor de cabeça. Antes que pudesse falar com Terry que estava anormalmente silencioso, o barulho de asas os assustou e de repente uma coruja da torre se aproximou de Harry, que esticou o braço onde ela pousou e estendeu a perna onde havia um bilhete amarrado. Harry pegou o bilhete, mas a coruja não foi embora, devia pensou estar esperando sua resposta. Terry o olhou confuso, o mesmo sentimento de Harry, assim ele entrou em uma sala de aula vazia e entregando a coruja ao amigo abriu o bilhete, lendo em voz alta.

 _Prezado Harry_ , dizia, numa letra muito garranchosa.

 _Sei que tem as tardes de sexta-feira livres, então será que não gostaria de vir tomar uma xícara de chá comigo depois das aulas? Quero saber como foi a sua primeira semana. Mande-nos uma resposta pela coruja da escola._

 _Hagrid._

Harry olhou para o amigo que deu de ombros. Depois pegou uma pena e na parte de traz escreveu "Sim, gostaria, vejo você daqui a pouco"

— Isso é ótimo, não estava com vontade de fazer o dever agora mesmo, estou com dor de cabeça, o ar puro e um pouco de conversa fiada vai ajudar. — Disse enquanto amarrava a resposta na coruja que imediatamente saiu da sala por uma das janelas, guardando sua pena olhou para Terry. — Você vem?

— Claro, estou curioso para conhecer o Hagrid, ele parece um cara legal, e podemos fazer o dever depois. Mas é melhor irmos avisar a Hermione ou ela não vai entender nosso sumiço. — Disse sorrindo pela primeira vez desde a aula de poções. Era um recorde, pensou Harry, enquanto retomavam o caminho para a biblioteca, nunca vira Terry tanto tempo sem seu sorriso animado característico.

Eles chegaram a biblioteca, mas Hermione não estava à vista, como não queriam se sentar ou incomodar Madame Pince, eles recuaram e assim que voltaram para o corredor viram uma Hermione vindo rapidamente na direção deles, mais rápida e agitada que o normal e com expressão de choro.

— Ah, estou atrasada. — Disse com voz embargada. Seu cabelo estava uma bagunça eriçada, seu rosto pálido e seus olhos vermelhos das lagrimas, mas ela tentava ferozmente segurar o choro.

— Hermione, o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Terry dando um passo à frente, muitas vezes consolara sua irmãzinha quando esta chorava, assim conhecia o tom certo de falar. Harry não fazia ideia do que fazer com uma menina, muito menos uma chorando, ficou mais para traz, mas seu rosto também se fechou.

— Oh, foi... foi a aula de Poções — disse sua voz se embargando ainda mais, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas não caíram — Pro... Prof. Snape estava muito zangado, não sei porque, mas ele parecia possesso e ficou nos atacando na aula, apenas os Gryffindor e aqueles Slytherin horríveis ficaram rindo e... — Ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e agora também parecia com raiva. — E todos tivemos dificuldades, ele não explicou nada e ficou criticando cada coisa, mas foi muito pior com o Neville, pobre Neville, ele estava apavorado e o Professor Snape parecia ter prazer em atormentá-lo. Ele acabou errando toda a poção e derreteu o caldeirão e a... — Sua voz se embargou de novo e parecia que dessa vez ela não seguraria o choro, mas Terry se adiantou e segurou seus braços falando suavemente.

— Está tudo bem, respire fundo, isso, assim mesmo, respira de novo, mais uma vez, muito bem. Agora continue, mais devagar, não tenha pressa, nos conte o que aconteceu com o Neville. — Disse Terry e incrivelmente, observou Harry, funcionou, Hermione se acalmou e suas lagrimas recuaram, ela fechou os olhos e pareceu se centrar.

— A poção espirrou nele e o encheu de furúnculos, foi horrível, ele estava com muita dor, e o Prof. Snape apenas continuou xingando ele e tirou um monte de pontos e só então mandou o Seamus o levar para ala hospitalar. Pobre Neville, ele estava chorando e aquele Malfoy e seus amigos ficaram rindo e o chamaram de aborto e o professor não disse nada e quando tentei defende-lo, já estávamos no corredor, ele me chamou de algo ruim, não sei o significado, mas parecia ser algo errado de se dizer para alguém. — Terminou parecendo triste e confusa.

Harry sentiu o coração afundar, sabendo que era sua culpa o que acontecera, a raiva de Snape era por ele e fora descontada nos Gryffindor, principalmente em Neville. Era bem típico de um valentão, pensou, identificar o mais frágil e atormenta-lo. Terry assim como ele, estava com muita raiva, mas também ficara muito tenso com a informação final de Hermione.

— Do que ele te xingou Hermione? Qual palavra Malfoy usou para te ofender? — Terry perguntou com voz muito contida, Harry não entendeu bem porque ele estava mais preocupado com isso do que todo o resto.

— Sangue ruim — Disse Hermione e Harry entendeu então, não precisava ter ouvido antes o termo para saber que era como nascidos trouxas eram chamados pelos puros-sangues preconceituosos que defenderam Voldemort. Sentiu sua raiva aumentar, mas decidiu que devia primeiro cuidar do mais urgente.

— Vamos, vamos visitar o Neville, ver como ele está e depois conversamos. — Disse Harry começando a caminhar pelo corredor. Sentia-se muito culpado, por ter ficado tão preocupado com seus problemas que nem se preocupou em falar com o Neville nos últimos dias e, ainda mais culpado pelo que acontecera hoje. Olhando para traz viu que os dois estavam parados olhando para ele ao em vez de segui-lo, Harry rapidamente leu em seus rostos seus pensamentos e disse exasperado. — Eu sei, mas depois conversamos sobre o Malfoy e o que ele disse e, depois Hermione, fazemos os deveres de casa. Agora vamos visitar o Neville, já o ignoramos o suficiente essa semana e acho que ele deve estar precisando de alguns amigos agora.

Os rostos deles rapidamente caíram de culpa e depois assentiram e seguiram com ele pelo corredor. Pelos horários eles conseguiram as instruções para chegar na enfermaria. Ao entrarem pelas grandes portas abertas viram que Neville era o único ocupante, sentado em uma das camas, parecia sem furúnculos ou estar chorando, mas tinha os ombros e cabeça caída em desanimo.

— Oi Neville, — Disse Harry e viu o menino olhar para eles em completa surpresa, sentiu a culpa aumentar. — Hermione nos contou o que aconteceu e queríamos vir aqui, ver como você está.

— É Neville, o que aconteceu foi muito errado, você deveria denunciar para a sua chefe de casa. — Falou fortemente Terry, ele ainda estava com muita raiva e Neville sentiu isso, pois se encolheu e ruborizou, abaixando a cabeça e falando algo baixinho. Apenas Harry o entendeu, as palavras "Não quero arrumar confusão", mas também a postura, a vontade de não chamar a atenção para si, de ser invisível, de não provocar ainda mais raiva ou tormento ou críticas em sua direção. Ele engoliu em seco, nunca poderia voltar a ser como Neville, mas era obvio que o garoto de rosto redondo ainda não chegara no ponto de enfrentar seus valentões, assim, pensou, pressiona-lo não iria ajudar em nada.

— Isso não importa agora, falamos sobre isso depois. — Disse lançando um olhar de advertência na direção de Terry e Hermione — Você já está liberado ou tem que ficar mais aqui na enfermaria?

— Madame Pomfrey disse que posso ir, ela já me curou, mas disse que se quisesse ficar um pouco mais eu poderia. — Disse Neville timidamente, dando de ombros.

— Bem, isso é ótimo! — Disse Harry forçando a barra um pouco na animação. — Porque meu amigo Hagrid me convidou para visita-lo para um chá, na verdade ele deve estar me esperando agora, Terry e Hermione já concordaram em me acompanhar e depois faremos os deveres. Você quer vir também?

Hermione abriu a boca para falar, mas com um cutucão de Terry, ela a fechou audivelmente. A expressão de Neville se encheu de assombro e esperança e seus ombros até levantaram um pouquinho.

— Eu? — Perguntou ele.

— Claro que é você Nev, quem mais está por aqui ora. — Disse Terry do seu jeito animado e ele não estava se esforçando, entendera o que Harry estava fazendo e inteligente como era, já estava no plano.

Neville corou levemente, mas sorriu e desceu da cama e os quatro caminharam na direção da cabana do Hagrid. Ao ver os outros três caminhando mais animados pelos jardins ao sol da tarde, Harry também se sentiu, ligeiramente, mais leve da tensão e preocupação do que o futuro lhe reservava. Mas apenas ligeiramente.


	8. A Casa Ravenclaw

Capitulo 7

Quando se aproximaram da cabana de madeira, Hermione e Neville ficaram um pouco para traz, hesitantes.

— Você acha que ele não vai se importar Harry? Quer dizer, ele não nos convidou. — Disse gesticulando para si mesma e Neville.

— Ei, Hagrid também não me convidou, ele só chamou o Harry. — Acrescentou Terry rapidamente.

— É claro que ele não vai se importar, Hagrid é muito legal e ele quer saber da minha semana de aulas e só bater papo. E acho que todos estamos precisando nos distrair um pouco. — Disse exasperado, bagunçando os cabelos. — Vamos lá! — Incentivou-os.

Quando Harry bateu à porta eles ouviram uma correria frenética e latidos ferozes. Neville, assustado, arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para traz. Logo depois, a voz de Hagrid dizendo:

— Para trás, Canino. Atrás.

A cara barbuda de Hagrid apareceu na fresta quando a porta se abriu.

— Espere aí. Para trás, Canino.

Ele os fez entrar, lutando para segurar com firmeza a coleira de um enorme cão de caçar javalis.

Havia apenas um aposento na casa. Presuntos e faisões pendiam do teto, uma chaleira de cobre fervia ao fogão e a um canto havia uma cama maciça coberta com uma colcha de retalhos.

— Estejam à vontade — falou Hagrid, soltando Canino, que pulou imediatamente para cima de Terry e começou a lamber-lhe as orelhas. Seu amigo riu, animadamente, acariciando sua cabeça enorme. Como Hagrid, parecia óbvio que Canino não era tão feroz quanto se esperava.

— Estes são o Terry, — Harry disse a Hagrid, que fora despejar água fervendo num grande bule de chá e arrumar biscoitos num prato. — Hermione e Neville. Espero que não se importe de que os trouxe comigo.

— Olá todos, é claro que não me importo Harry, quanto mais melhor! — Exclamou Hagrid sorrindo e preparando chá em xicaras que pareciam tigelas de sopas. Os biscoitos quase quebraram os dentes deles, mas Neville molhou-os no chá e comeu sem dificuldades. Harry, Terry e Hermione seguirem seu exemplo e até que ficou bom.

Eles então contaram a Hagrid como tinham sido as primeiras aulas. Canino descansou a cabeça no colo de Harry e cobriu as vestes dele de baba.

Harry não falou da aula de Poções ou sobre Snape, mas contou sobre como gostara de Feitiços e do seu chefe de casa. Os outros contaram seus bons momentos, com Neville falando com carinho de Herbologia e Sprout, fato que surpreendeu Harry.

Eles também perguntaram sobre o trabalho de Hagrid e os animais da Floresta Proibida, Terry e Hermione eram os mais curiosos, adoravam aprender, mas mesmo Harry e Neville gostaram bastante, e mais importante, por 2 horas não pensaram no dia difícil que tiveram.

Enquanto ouvia uma explicação entusiasmada sobre os hipogrifos, Harry apanhou um pedaço de papel que estava na mesa sob o abafador de chá. Era uma notícia recortada do Profeta Diário.

 _O CASO GRINGOTES_

 _Prosseguem as investigações sobre o arrombamento de Gringotes, ocorrido em 31 de julho, que se acredita ter sido trabalho de bruxos e bruxas das Trevas desconhecidos._

 _Os duendes de Gringotes insistiam hoje que nada foi roubado. O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia._

" _Mas não vamos dizer o que havia dentro, para que ninguém se meta, se tiver juízo", disse um porta-voz esta tarde._

— Hagrid! — Exclamou Harry. — Aquele arrombamento de Gringotes aconteceu no dia do meu aniversário! Talvez estivesse acontecendo enquanto a gente estava lá ou logo depois que saímos!

Hagrid imediatamente deixou de encara-lo, resmungou algo que ninguém entendeu e tentou dar mais biscoito e chá para todos, uma óbvia tentativa de distraí-los. Mas Harry o ignorou e releu a notícia, com Hermione e Terry debruçado sobre ele para ler também.

O cofre aberto na realidade fora esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia. Hagrid esvaziara o cofre setecentos e treze, se é que se podia chamar esvaziar alguém levar aquele pacotinho encalombado. Seria aquilo que os ladrões estavam procurando?

— Hagrid, eles não dizem em qual cofre foi a tentativa de roubo, mas que o cofre havia sido esvaziado mais cedo e você esvaziou o cofre 713. Lembro-me que você me disse que aquele pacote era importante, negócios de Hogwarts, que o Diretor te confiou. — Disse Harry com olhar intenso e brilhante.

— Eu não posso falar nada Harry. Como eu disse é negócio importante de Dumbledore e só diz respeito a ele e a Flamel. — Depois franziu a testa e pareceu arrependido. — Eu não devia ter dito isso, esqueçam esse assunto e se concentrem em suas aulas.

Harry e Terry trocaram um olhar, pensando a mesma coisa, corredor do terceiro andar.

Logo depois todos se encaminharam para o castelo. Neville parecia mais tranquilo e Hermione já estava no modo dever de casa, como ainda faltava uma hora até o jantar insistia que eles fossem para a biblioteca. Terry estava distraído, mas ela o cutucou até que ele concordasse. Harry não tinha outro lugar que queria estar e assim os acompanhou, nem um pouco interessado em deveres de casa e sim no mistério do pacotinho encalombado.

Assim que chegaram a biblioteca os quatro se sentaram em uma mesa, Neville parecia hesitante, mas os outros três insistiram que ele ficasse com eles. Harry se sentou ao seu lado e percebeu que o garoto escrevia muito bem com a pena, rápido, graciosamente e sem manchas. Tendo observado a insegurança de Neville, pensara que ele era nascido ou criado trouxa como Hermione e ele mesmo, mas seu trabalho de escrita mostrava que ele crescera no Mundo Bruxo, isso o confundiu, mas achou melhor não fazer perguntas e tornar o clima pesado, já que todos pareciam mais relaxado.

Harry tentou disfarçar, mas não conseguia relaxar, deu início ao seu dever de História, era um assunto absorvente e tentou tirar da mente as possíveis notícias que o Prof. Flitwick traria em breve, ou o mistério do corredor do terceiro andar. Mas quando foram todos para o jantar, ele muito pouco adiantara o seu dever. Terry, claro, sabia o motivo de sua tensão, mas os outros dois também perceberam que algo estava errado e isso só se tornou mais evidente quando entraram no Grande Salão e o zunzunzum parou com todos os encarando.

Neville ficou pálido e depois vermelho, acreditando que ele era o motivo de todos os olhares. Hermione ficou confusa e Terry fechou a cara, mas Harry ficou indiferente, tinha problemas maiores. Ele se aproximou de Neville e disse:

— Não se preocupe Neville, é para mim que eles estão olhando, fica tranquilo. Você com certeza vai ouvir o motivo, amanhã conversamos e eu explico melhor, para os dois. — Acrescentou, incluindo Hermione. Os dois assentiram e eles seguiram caminhos separados, Hermione preocupada e Neville aliviado que Harry estava certo, os olhares o acompanharam enquanto caminhava até a mesa da Ravenclaw e não pode deixar de admirar o garoto de óculos redondos que nem piscou com todas as encaradas e cochichos, apenas se sentou e começou a comer normalmente.

Terry conhecendo Harry melhor percebeu pelo pouco que este comeu no jantar que seu amigo não estava exatamente normal. Já percebera que quando estava tenso, Harry perdia o apetite, e para alguém pequeno e magro como ele, qualquer refeição perdida era muita. Pensando em uma solução, olhou em volta e discretamente pegou algumas frutas e dois sanduiches em seus bolsos. Não muito depois que a sobremesa apareceu em seus pratos, Harry comeu um pedaço pequeno de torta de caramelo e Terry um pouco de bolo de morango, eles se levantaram e começaram o caminho para a torre, chegaram cedo, não havia muitas pessoas na sala comunal.

Eles voltaram aos deveres, mas Harry não se concentrava, se perguntando se devia ir até o escritório do Prof. Flitwick. Sua casa, pelo menos não ficava encarando, alguns deram uma olhadinha, mas ao vê-lo fazer o dever respeitaram isso, estudar era muito importante para os Ravenclaw.

Finalmente as 20 horas, quando todos estavam já na torre, afinal acabara o jantar e a biblioteca se fechara, Flitwick entrou parecendo ainda muito sério. Ele foi até sua banqueta, subiu e foi quando todos na sala o viram e a sala que tinha apenas alguns pequenos murmúrios baixo, caiu em um silencio expectante.

— Sonorus — Disse Flitwick apontando sua varinha para a própria garganta. — Gostaria que os alunos que não estão na sala comunal, desçam até aqui, por favor. — A voz do professor soou muito mais alta, mas Harry percebeu que ninguém, além dos primeiros anos se surpreenderam, com o procedimento, o que o fez pensar que não era incomum o chefe da casa chama-los todos desta maneira para reuniões. Rapidamente alunos desceram dos dormitórios e a sala comunal se encheu mais, quando todos se acomodaram professor Flitwick apontou para a própria garganta e disse. — Quietus.

Houve um silencio, alguns olhares se dirigiram para Harry que estava sentado em uma das mesas de estudo, mas Flitwick não o olhou diretamente, falando com toda a sala, seriamente.

— Vocês devem ter ouvido, pois segredos não se mantem em Hogwarts, que algo aconteceu esta manhã durante a aula de Poções dos 1º anos. — Ouve alguns acenos de cabeça e professor Flitwick continuou. — Muitos de vocês e outros antes que já se formaram vieram a mim muitas vezes com reclamações sobre a maneira como as aulas de Poções são ministradas em nossa escola e, eu muitas vezes fui com suas queixas até o Diretor Dumbledore, tentei por diversas vezes que Prof. Snape fosse ao menos advertido ou colocado sob observação. Mas como muitas vezes eu tentei, foram o mesmo número de vezes que eu fracassei, e na maior parte, tanto as minhas quanto as reclamações dos chefes das casas Hufflepuf e Gryffindor, foram ignoradas.

"Aqui em Ravenclaw nos orgulhamos de não permitir as dificuldades nos limitar ou impedir de alcançar nossos objetivos. Rowena Ravenclaw tinha, não apenas seus aposentos aqui na torre, mas também seu próprio laboratório de poções. — Ao dizer isso apontou para a estatua, depois dirigiu-se ao garoto mais próximo — Sr. Wilson, por gentileza.

O garoto alto e magricela, talvez um sexto ano foi até a estatua e tocando-a com sua varinha disse.

— Spiritus Immensae. — A estátua fez uma pequena curvatura graciosa, para uma grande estatua de mármore, e se deslocou para o lado deixando uma passagem aberta, de onde estava Harry pode visualizar um corredor comprido, mas não conseguia ver até onde dava.

— Este é o caminho para o laboratório de poções da nossa casa, muitas vezes ao longo dos séculos ele foi usado para trabalhos de pesquisa ou experimentos. — Continuou Flitwick. — Mas nos últimos 10 anos ele também tem sido usado para aulas de reforço e preparação para as provas finais de conclusão de ano e OWLs e NEWTs. Quero que aqueles designados para dar as aulas de auxilio amanhã mostrem aos primeiros anos o laboratório e expliquem as regras, entendido?

Houve alguns "Sim professor", inclusive Harry observou, de Penny que estava muito séria e com uma postura regia. O professor em seguida sinalizou para Wilson que voltou a colocar sua varinha na estátua de mármore branco, dizendo:

— Secretum. — E a estátua voltou a se curvar delicadamente, se colocou em seu lugar e ficou imóvel.

— Muito bem, agora sobre os acontecimentos de hoje. — ele suspirou e pareceu hesitar por um instante, depois olhou para eles seriamente e continuou — Aqui em nossa casa e, eu pessoalmente, prezamos a verdade e o conhecimento, pois se não sabemos a verdade como podemos entender, analisar e chegar a uma conclusão ou opinião. Se não tivermos opiniões nos tornamos ignorantes alienados. Se nos tornarmos ignorantes como poderemos compreender porque as coisas são como são e lutar contra as injustiças?

Houve uma pausa e o ambiente da sala comunal se tornou ainda mais sério e tenso. Harry engoliu em seco, sentindo que este era um momento muito importante.

— Vocês, eu imagino, se perguntaram porque Severus Snape tem tanta liberdade em suas atitudes em Hogwarts. Minhas opiniões são minhas, por isso lhes direi apenas os fatos, acrescentando que são fatos que o Diretor Dumbledore não quer que sejam divulgados para os alunos e que infelizmente muitos dos adultos do nosso mundo se esforçam para esquecer.

"Essas informações não estarão em livros e foi devido a proibição de nosso diretor que nunca tive a liberdade de lhes informar. Mas agora as coisas mudaram, desde a noite da seleção nossa honrosa casa teve como um novo integrante alguém que, vocês sabem, tem uma grande importância em nosso mundo. Para alguns ele é um herói e para outros ele é aquele que destruiu seus objetivos de tornar o mundo magico ainda mais intolerante e "livre" de trouxas ou meias raças. "

Apesar de estar falando obviamente dele, Prof. Flitwick não o olhou diretamente e os outros alunos seguiram seu exemplo, Harry sentiu seu estomago afundar, não sabia o que aconteceria com ele agora. Será que o expulsariam por ter trazido problemas para a casa?

— Não se precisa ser um Ravenclaw para concluir que ao voltar ao Mundo Magico o jovem Sr. Potter atrairia muitos olhares e muitos deles muito hostis. Muitos seguidores ou defensores das políticas de você-sabe-quem estão livres em nossa sociedade e acredito, assim como nosso Diretor, que o Sr. Potter poderia ser alvo de violências, seja por palavras ou ações. Foi, segundo me informou o Diretor, o motivo pelo qual ele pessoalmente cuidou para que o Sr. Potter vivesse seguro no Mundo Trouxa com parentes trouxas. — A nova informação dada tão casualmente atingiu Harry como um soco no estomago, Dumbledore, fora ele que o colocara nos Dursley e cuidara de sua segurança, mas isso era mentira, ele nunca estivera seguro na casa de seus parentes e Dumbledore nunca cuidara dele "pessoalmente". Olhou para Terry ao seu lado que estava como os olhos arregalados e pálido, também entendendo que acabaram de receber de graça uma informação muito importante. Seu amigo sinalizou que depois conversariam e Harry assentiu, voltando a prestar atenção no professor que continuava falando.

— Como membro dessa sociedade, dessa escola e, principalmente, dessa casa, Sr. Potter receberá de mim toda a proteção que posso dispor, seja ela de minha varinha ou de meu conhecimento. E é por isso que, contrariando uma ordem direta do Diretor de Hogwarts vou informa-lhes sobre os fatos que levaram ao ataque sofrido pelo Sr. Potter hoje de manhã. Mas primeiro devo informar que essas são informações sensíveis que não devem servir de fofocas ou comentários levianos pelo castelo, vocês podem falar e analisar os fatos, mas espero comedimento e reponsabilidade, espero a atitude digna de um Ravenclaw, entendido? — Todos os alunos assentiram e alguns murmúrios de "Sim, professor" se espalhou pela sala.

"Devo também respeitar aqueles que por suas próprias razões não querem saber dessas informações e ir contra uma ordem dada a mim pelo Diretor Dumbledore. Assim aqueles que sentem dessa maneira, ninguém o julgara se quiserem se retirar. — Houve um silencio ainda maior e alguns se retesaram, a tensão aumentou na sala, mas ninguém se mexeu, passados alguns segundos Prof. Flitwick fez um gesto de concordância e continuou. — Muito bem, antes de continuar devo também respeitar o principal interessado nesta história toda. — E olhando diretamente para Harry pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala falou. — Sr. Potter algumas dessas informações são pessoais sobre você e sua família, posso dar os fatos gerais sem implica-los e depois apenas para você informa-lo de tais fatos. Essa é sua decisão e todos aqui vão respeita-la. — Concluiu firmemente, não deixando abertura para discussão.

Harry engoliu em seco, seu coração batendo forte em seu peito, seu primeiro desejo era negar que a informação fosse contada a todos, estava cansado de perceber que havia um monte de pessoas que sabiam mais sobre ele e sua família, do que ele mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo ele precisava se acostumar a confiar nestas pessoas, se ele se fechasse e se escondesse, se permitisse que os fatos continuassem sendo mantidos dos alunos, estaria colaborando para a ignorância e sua casa, que sofrera com as aulas de Snape, não merecia isso. Além disso, pensou, enquanto se levantava e se adiantava mais a frente, se ele era um alvo, sua casa indiretamente também era e eles precisavam poder se defender e se não tivessem conhecimento estariam no escuro e vulneráveis. Respirando fundo ele encarou seu chefe de casa sabendo o que deveria dizer.

— Eu acredito, Professor Flitwick que toda a informação deve ser divulgada para nossa casa. Enquanto não gosto ou gostaria que fatos da minha família ou minha vida virassem fofocas ou algo assim, também não posso negar a todos o entendimento de porquê das ações que os prejudicaram ou podem prejudicar no futuro. E se, além disso, essas informações podem nos ajudar a nos manter em segurança, pois, infelizmente, sinto que ao me tornar um Ravenclaw coloquei indiretamente todos aqui em algum tipo de perigo, prefiro que todos estejamos preparados com o conhecimento e não ignorantes. — Harry disse tudo o mais calmamente possível, sua figura pequena e magra atraindo os olhares de todos, mas em nenhum momento ele hesitou ou mostrou insegurança. Ele não sabia, mas naquele momento ganhou muitos defensores e admiradores por si mesmo e não por ser o menino-que-sobreviveu.

— Muito bem. — Disse Flitwick, seu rosto se suavizou e ele olhou para Harry com uma espécie de orgulho, mas ele não tinha certeza. — E desde já digo, em meu nome e da casa Ravenclaw, que estamos muito felizes e orgulhosos em tê-lo como membro dessa casa e o agradecemos por sua coragem em permitir que todas essas informações sejam compartilhadas com todos. — Depois respirou fundo e olhou para toda a sala antes de continuar — Acredito que todos devem se acomodar para ouvir essa história confortavelmente, contarei tudo o que sei, mas infelizmente não sei tudo.

Houve um momento de barulho suave enquanto todos se acomodavam, Harry voltou a sua cadeira e encontrou o olhar de Terry, seu amigo parecia surpreso, mas também orgulhoso. Depois que todos se sentaram fez-se silencio e Flitwick retomou a palavra.

— Acho que a melhor maneira de começar essa história é dizer que Severus Snape foi um comensal da morte... — antes que ele pudesse continuar um suspiro coletivo foi ouvido, assim como muitas exclamações de "O que!? ", "Como!? ", o choque nas expressões era evidente e Harry tentou lembrar se já ouvira o termo, mas não conseguiu. — Eu sei, eu sei, isso é muito chocante, mas vocês precisam se manter calmos enquanto eu conto a vocês os fatos, terão muito tempo para conversarem depois. O termo que eu usei, comensal da morte, para aqueles que não sabem, era o nome dado ao grupo de seguidores de você-sabe-quem; membros da sociedade magica que acreditavam na pureza de sangue, que acreditavam em expurgar o nosso mundo dos "impuros", meias raças como eu, ou nascidos trouxas e eles tentaram fazer isso por muitos meios, principalmente, com a violência. A maioria de vocês conhece nossa história e como e porque estávamos em guerra, neste período sombrio Dumbledore era aquele em que mais confiávamos e em quem depositávamos nossas esperanças de nos vermos livres de aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado.

"Foi durante esse período, segundo dito pelo Diretor, que Snape veio até ele e com grande risco para si mesmo se tornou um espião para o nosso lado e deu informações cruciais para ajudar nossa causa. Quando a guerra acabou alguns comensais da morte, tentando um acordo, revelaram o nome de outros comensais, dentre eles, o nome de Severus Snape. Diretor Dumbledore deu seu testemunho sob juramento contando sobre o seu trabalho como espião e por essa razão Snape não foi para a prisão. "

"Antecipando suas perguntas, não, eu não sei porque Snape se tornou espião e muito menos sei qual acordo Dumbledore tem com ele que torna necessário que Snape seja professor aqui em Hogwarts e tenha tanta liberdade para fazer o que bem entender em suas aulas. "

Professor Flitwick tinha uma expressão cansada e Harry não teve que pensar muito para perceber que ele deve ter questionado Dumbledore em muitas e muitas ocasiões do porquê Snape era professor na escola e mais, porque não era pressionado para ser um professor melhor e mais justo. Mas, Harry pensou, essas informações, por mais importantes e chocantes, não respondiam ou explicavam os acontecimentos da aula nesta manhã. Então ele tomou coragem e perguntou:

— Prof. Flitwick, senhor? — A voz tranquila de Harry soou alta no ambiente muito silencioso.

— Sim, Sr. Potter? — O rosto e tom de Flitwick era gentil e encorajador.

— Eu não entendo, senhor. Se... — Ele hesitou em chama-lo de professor, não conseguia pensar nele assim. — Se Snape mudou de lado durante a guerra para o nosso lado, quando Voldemort... — Os gritos e estremecimentos teriam sido cômicos se o assunto não fosse tão sério e o clima tão tenso. Harry rangeu os dentes por causa da reação absurda, mas ele não queria perder o ponto da discussão então reformulou a pergunta com a voz mais alta e firme. — Quando o assassino dos meus pais desapareceu e a guerra acabou, ele deveria estar contente. Então senhor, eu não entendo porque ele me tratou como se me odiasse, na verdade, eu vi muito claramente em seu olhar que ele me odeia. Senhor. — Concluiu Harry, e todos se viraram para o professor em busca de uma resposta.

— Essa é uma boa consideração Harry e a resposta para isso é bem complicada, acredito que o ódio de Snape não seja diretamente para sua pessoa e sim para seu pai, James Potter.

E isso era a última coisa que qualquer um ali esperava ouvir, mas o mais surpreso era o próprio Harry, cada pequena informação que recebia de seus pais para ele era um presente, mas nem por um segundo teria associado o tratamento sofrido durante a aula de Poções a eles. Antes de poder questionar qualquer coisa Flitwick continuou.

— James Potter era o que se poderia dizer uma estrela, absolutamente brilhante, talentoso, feliz e alegre. — Flitwick sorriu com a lembrança. — Mas também era um brincalhão e um pouco irresponsável, alguns o descreveriam como um valentão, mas a verdade é que as hostilidades entre as casas eram mutuas. Os Gryffindors atacavam os Slytherins com palavras, feitiços e brincadeiras pela escola e os Slytherins devolviam na mesma moeda, as vezes até com mais crueldade, devo dizer. — Assim como Terry, o professor tinha um dom para contar histórias, todos se prendiam a suas palavras, Harry era o mais atento — James e Severus estavam no mesmo ano e um era alvo do outro constantemente. Quando eles ficaram mais velhos ficou ainda pior, conforme a guerra ficava mais violenta lá fora, aqui dentro a situação também ficou muito mais difícil de controlar. As perseguições aos nascidos trouxas pelos alunos da Slytherin se tornaram mais cruéis e violentas e James Potter e seu grupo de amigos deixaram de ser brincalhões para se tornarem defensores de seus colegas.

"Enquanto isso Severus Snape e Lily Evans, que eram amigos antes de chegarem a Hogwarts, classificados em casas diferentes, Slytherin e Gryffindor, tentavam manter a amizade mesmo diante de todas as hostilidades. — Flitwick suspirou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando como lamentava os acontecimentos. — Desde sempre uma amizade entre alunos dessas casas foi quase impossível, durante aquele período era impossível, afinal estávamos em meio a uma guerra de sangue que tornava Lily um alvo para a casa Slytherin. E claro a amizade entre Lily e Snape que eles lutaram tanto para manter nos primeiros anos, se desintegrou quanto mais Snape se misturava com seus colegas puros-sangues que estavam muito ansiosos de se juntarem a você-sabe-quem ao se formarem. "

" Depois que todos eles se formaram não tiveram mais contato pelo que sei e não tinham como saber que Snape se juntara aos comensais da morte ou que depois se tornou um espião para o nosso lado. Mas até hoje se Severus Snape fala algo sobre James Potter é carregado de aversão e com a ideia distorcida por seu ódio de que James era apenas um valentão arrogante e mimado, o que posso lhes garantir, ele não foi. "

Harry não sabia o que pensar, ele acreditava em seu chefe de casa, mas doía-lhe pensar que seu pai possa ter sido uma espécie de valentão. Ao mesmo tempo a atitude de Snape contra ele não era diferente do tratamento que sofria de seus parentes. Sua tia odiava e invejava sua mãe, e seu tio temia a magia, e agora Snape por causa de brigas com seu pai durante suas adolescências, também se sentia no direito de ataca-lo. Harry engoliu a raiva, ele nem ao menos conhecera seus pais, eles foram tirados dele e talvez eles não tenham sido perfeitos, mas tudo que já ouvira deles é que eram boas pessoas. Se não aceitaria mais ser atacado, com certeza não aceitaria que ninguém atacasse as memorias de seus pais.

— O que aconteceu professor, quando o senhor levou a memória do Terry até o Diretor? — perguntou Harry percebendo que se nada fosse mudado teria que conviver com aquele homem ofendendo seu pai por sete anos.

— Aconteceu Sr. Potter o que deve ter sido a nossa maior vitória e nossa maior derrota dos últimos anos. — Disse ele parecendo ainda mais cansado. — Para aqueles que não sabem em detalhes o que aconteceu vou lhes explicar que Prof. Snape hoje durante a aula de Poções dos 1º anos achou que estava tudo bem em atacar o Sr. Potter, primeiro com perguntas absurdas, tão difíceis que ouso dizer que apenas os alunos do 5º ano em diante saberiam as respostas. Zombou dele e tirou pontos por seu desconhecimento, e depois de uma aula ministrada terrivelmente, que eu acredito todos sabem como é, culpou o Sr. Potter pelo erro cometido por colegas Hufflepuffs em sua poção tirando lhe mais pontos. E terminou acusando o Sr. Potter de jogo sujo, que ele não ajudara o Sr. Boot a preparar a poção pedida em aula e lhe deu um zero por isso.

Todos na sala ficaram chocados, eles souberam que Snape fora duro com Potter, mas acostumados com o tratamento injusto e as péssimas aulas, pensaram que talvez tenha sido apenas Potter que sendo quem era não aceitara o tratamento e reagira, alguns até chegaram a pensar que Potter exagerara, mas ouvindo o relato do que acontecera, perceberam que na verdade Snape, levado por seu ódio a James Potter, é que passara dos limites.

— Sr. Potter, inteligentemente, reagiu com muita educação e contestou sua nota e punições, foi quando Snape perdeu o controle de seu temperamento, ofendeu o Sr. Potter e seu pai de maneira muito baixa e mesquinha. Sr. Potter então exigiu vir até mim por ajuda, Snape concordou e quando me encontraram na sala dos professores, Snape exigiu que punisse não apenas Sr. Potter, mas todos os Ravenclaws 1º anos que tinham lhe acompanhado em apoio e como testemunhas. Depois de ouvi-los, — Flitwick fez um gesto na direção dos 1º anos. — Snape os chamou a todos de mentirosos, percebi então que as coisas só se resolveriam diante do Diretor.

"Copiei a memória do Sr. Boot e Snape e eu nos apresentamos com nosso caso diante do Diretor Dumbledore e eu insisti que assistíssemos a memória. Não preciso dizer que até eu fiquei chocado, não apenas com os ataques sofridos pelo Sr. Potter, mas também pela péssima qualidade da aula ministrada. O Diretor Dumbledore, obviamente, ficou muito zangado, e eu exigi claro que Snape fosse demitido, mas Dumbledore recuou prontamente, dizendo que Snape não seria demitido por ter um dia ruim. " — O tom de Flitwiwk neste ponto foi de zombaria, e deixava muito claro sua opinião sobre essa decisão.

"Resumindo, o que acreditem foi uma discussão longa e difícil, e depois de chegar bem próximo de cumprir minha ameaça de apresentar a memória ao Conselho de Governadores, ao Departamento de Educação do Ministério e a imprensa, consegui que Dumbledore pelo menos consentisse em um sistema de controle para as ações de Snape durante as aulas. Eu sei que nossa maior vitória seria se ele fosse demitido, mas pensemos no dia de hoje como uma batalha vencida e que a guerra ainda não acabou"

Houve um silencio decepcionante, até que Penny levantou a mão e hesitantemente perguntou:

— Prof. Flitwick, o que em termos práticos significa esse controle sobre o Prof. Snape, senhor?

— Ah, agora essa é uma muito boa pergunta, Sta. Clearwater e, saibam vocês que eu pressionei para ser um controle bem rígido. Isso não vai fazer Snape de repente um bom professor, não esperem isso, infelizmente, a verdade é que para ser bom em qualquer coisa depende de nossa boa vontade e disposição, além de talento e estou seguro em afirmar, depois de ver essa memória, que Severus Snape não tem nenhum, nem outro. Mas ao menos os protegerá tanto de ataques, como os sofridos pelo Sr. Potter, quanto de notas injustas.

Esse último comentário provocou alguns sorrisos e contidas exclamações de alegria. Harry não pode deixar de considerar quantas notas e avaliações injustas eles receberam ao longo dos anos.

— Sim, eu sei, isso é sem dúvida um avanço, eu vou explicar as mudanças, mas na verdade o Diretor vai anunciar para toda a escola amanhã durante o jantar. Bem, em primeiro lugar suas poções não mais serão avaliadas por Snape, nem ao fim das aulas e muito menos nas provas finais. As OWLs e NEWTs de poções já são ministradas e avaliadas por membros do Departamento de Educação, a partir de agora as provas finais de cada um dos outros anos também será. Quanto as poções nas aulas, vocês terão seus caldeirões encantados, eu mesmo e Prof.ª Babbling, de Runas Antigas, encantaremos os caldeirões de todos os alunos desta escola, e conectaremos seus caldeirões a uma ficha. Assim ao fim de cada aula vocês usarão um feitiço simples e o encantamento avaliara a nota que suas poções merecem. As notas aparecerão na ficha de vocês, em uma ficha em mãos do Prof. Snape e uma ficha para cada chefe de casa. Assim não poderá haver fraude, seja de um aluno ou de Snape.

Um silencio chocado se seguiu a essa novidade e depois gritos de animação ecoaram, parecia que havia uma festa, ou que alguém marcara um gol no futebol. Harry nunca vira tantas pessoas comemorando juntas, pulando, gritando e se abraçando. Alguns vieram até ele, dando tapinhas em suas costas, apertando sua mão e agradecendo-o. Harry que temera em algum momento hoje que poderia acabar sendo expulso da casa, só pode sorrir aliviado.

Um tempo se passou e Flitwick não interrompeu a comemoração, mas aos poucos todos se aquietaram percebendo que o professor ainda estava presente e tinha mais o que falar.

— Eu sei, como eu disse, vencemos a batalha. — Ele sorria e seu rosto animado retornara o que, claro, fez todos se sentirem melhor, não estavam acostumados em vê-lo tão sério. — Bem deixe-me terminar para que vocês possam continuar comemorando com mais algumas boas notícias acrescentadas a essa. As questões de pontuação e punições são mais difíceis e delicadas e na verdade o sistema a muito tempo está precisando de revisão. Portanto, nenhuma decisão foi tomada ainda, amanhã teremos uma reunião de todos os professores com o Diretor, o que aconteceu hoje será explicado e espero chegaremos a uma solução quanto a justiça de tomada de pontos.

"E sobre o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã com o Sr. Potter, consegui que Snape fizesse um juramento, não é um juramento por sua magia, mas foi um juramento de igual poder magico onde ele se compromete a não mais atacar o Sr. Potter por meio de palavras, ações ou magia. Isso quer dizer que ele poderá, Sr. Potter, lhe dirigir a palavra ou fazer movimentos em sua direção para salvá-lo por exemplo, mas não com intensão de o prejudicar, ofende-lo ou calunia-lo. "

Harry assentiu agradecido, mas logo percebeu duas questões que tornavam esse juramento um pouco falho.

— Obrigada Prof. Flitwick. — E todos poderiam perceber a sinceridade de seus agradecimentos, e para Harry aquilo significava mais do que qualquer um ali poderia saber, nunca desde a morte de seus pais alguém lhe defendera, e muito menos fora tão longe para protege-lo. Nem mesmo Harry entendia, completamente, como todos esses acontecimentos o mudariam. — Mas senhor, eu tenho algumas dúvidas. Gostaria de saber se neste juramento está incluído o Prof. Snape ofender meu pai, senhor, e também meus amigos, ou até mesmo qualquer aluno de Hogwarts?

Suas perguntas levaram outros a olharem para ele com mais atenção, muitos ainda não tinham olhado Harry além da superfície e de "fatos" que todos "sabem" sobre o menino-que-viveu. Mas agora alguns começaram a se perguntar se talvez ele tivesse mais a se conhecer do que supuseram.

— Essas são boas perguntas Sr. Potter, e sobre seu pai, ofende-lo na sua presença seria um ataque a você, portanto, Snape não o fará, claro isso não o impede de continuar falando mal de James Potter para si mesmo ou na presença de outros. Quanto aos outros alunos de Hogwarts ou seus amigos em especial, não, eles não estão incluídos no juramente, mas o Diretor e eu mesmo deixamos bem claro que ele estará em constante observação, se voltar ou tentar burlar seu juramento e mais importante se começar a atacar outros alunos de maneira tão covarde e mesquinha, cumprirei minhas ameaças e exigirei sua demissão.

Harry hesitou em falar sobre o que ocorrera naquela tarde com os Gryffindors, sabia que Neville poderia ficar chateado com sua interferência. Além disso, poderia contar tudo amanhã a ele e Hermione e se sentissem dispostos poderiam ir até a Prof.ª McGonnagall e contar sobre a aula horrível.

Logo depois Prof. Flitwick se despediu prometendo mais notícias amanhã. A sala voltou a falar, ninguém estava interessado em fazer deveres de casa e sim em analisar profundamente as novas informações. Harry recebeu mais alguns cumprimentos e agradecimentos, mas logo se sentiu cansado e sobrecarregado e decidiu subir para seu quarto.

Junto com o alivio de não estar em problemas com seus colegas Ravenclaws e que não seria mais atacado nas aulas de poções e suas notas seriam justas, veio uma grande fome. Com o dia tenso comera muito pouco e agora seu estomago roncava reclamando, audivelmente, mas ele já dormira muitas vezes assim, não era novidade. Já estava na porta do quarto quando Terry o chamou para a sala de convívio, ele pensou que talvez seu amigo queria conversar, e ele pretendia dizer que estava muito cansado, mas ao se sentarem nos sofás, Terry retirou dois sanduiches do bolso e mais algumas frutas. Silenciosamente, sem uma palavra lhe entregou um dos sanduiches e as frutas. Surpreso, Harry sorriu em agradecimento, e os dois comeram sem nada falar, Terry sentindo que fora um bom dia e Harry sentindo-se quente e comovido como nunca estivera.

Na manhã seguinte Harry como sempre acordou cedo e decidiu adiantar seus deveres de casa, já que ontem foi impossível se concentrar. Acomodando-se na sala comunal, releu e terminou o dever de História e depois iniciou o de Defesa, apesar das péssimas aulas o assunto era muito interessante e Harry ficou absorvido no texto. Muitos alunos se acomodaram por perto, mas ninguém o interrompeu e o silencio tornou-se ainda mais propicio para Harry entender os capítulos e escrever seu resumo. Apenas no capítulo 4 em diante havia exemplos de feitiços simples, que tinham como objetivos a distração, além de dados de criaturas e animais e como combate-las. O texto dizia que essas criaturas eram as menos perigosas na fauna magica, mas também as mais comuns, assim estavam entre os conhecimentos mais importantes para um 1º dominar.

Interessado nos feitiços Harry, em um pergaminho diferente, rapidamente, copiou a lista ensinada no livro e o que cada um fazia. Decidiu mais tarde chamar Terry e talvez Hermione e Neville para treinar, afinal pensou, se eles não começassem a aprender por conta própria, terminariam o ano sem saber nada. Em sua lista tinha:

 _Locomotor Mortis: Cola as pernas do oponente umas às outras por alguns minutos._

 _Locomotor Wibby: Faz com que o oponente fique com as pernas bambas._

 _Mimble Wimble: Ao ser atingido por esse feitiço o adversário fica temporariamente com a língua presa._

 _Pericullum: Lança centelhas vermelhas para o céu._

 _Rictusempra: Faz com que a vítima tenha um ataque de cócegas._

 _Silêncio: Faz o alvo ficar em silêncio._

 _Steleus: Faz a vítima espirrar durante alguns segundos._

 _Tarantallegra: Faz o oponente dançar sem parar._

 _Travalíngua: cola a língua da vítima no céu da boca._

 _Trip: Faz o alvo tropeçar._

Harry decorou os movimentos de varinha repetindo-os apenas duas vezes cada um e satisfeito deixou de lado para treinar com seus amigos depois. Estava pensando em subir acordar Terry para o café, seu estomago estava protestando, quando seu amigo desceu sonolento. Eles acabaram dormindo tarde ontem com tudo o que acontecera e Terry era o menos acostumado dos dois a acordar cedo pela manhã.

— Bom dia, acordou cedo hoje também? Eu tirei minha varinha do despertador, coloquei para despertar só as 8, achei que dava tempo de tomar o café antes das aulas de orientação as 9. — Disse ele abrindo a boca em um enorme bocejo, seu cabelo como sempre estava perfeitamente penteado e ele usava roupas trouxas muito boas. Harry optara por suas vestes escolares, pois tinha apenas as roupas velhas e largas de seu primo, além disso, pensou, hoje também teria aulas, então fazia sentido.

Os meninos caminharam para o Grande Salão e Harry contou que preferira acordar cedo, pois ontem não conseguira fazer quase nada de seus trabalhos de casa. Acrescentou contando sobre os planos para treinar em sua primeira aula independente de Defesa, Terry pareceu surpreso, mas percebeu que não deveria. Do pouco que conhecera do Harry estava claro que o menino era muito determinado e não ficaria de braços cruzados, principalmente, agora que estava em suas próprias mãos aprender.

Eles tomaram um grande café da manhã, com Harry até repetindo seus ovos e comendo uma torrada extra. Na metade da refeição as corujas chegaram com o correio, Harry agora já se acostumara com isso, mas fora surpreendente na primeira manhã quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente no Salão Principal durante o café da manhã, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.

Harry nunca recebeu nada, com exceção do bilhete de Hagrid no dia anterior e claro a carta de Hogwarts. Mas nesta manhã ao observar as corujas viu a sua, distintamente branca, voado com um pacote em sua direção. Ao seu lado vinha uma bonita e grande coruja, a maior que ele já vira, era escura, com penas que variavam do cinza, para o cinza escuro e até preto. As duas pousaram na mesa diante dele e Terry, e incrivelmente apesar de seu tamanho a linda coruja não fez nenhuma bagunça, pousando delicadamente.

— Edwiges! — Exclamou feliz, tinha se esquecido que ela estava viajando até a casa de Terry.

— King! — Terry também sorria feliz, começou a falar e acariciar sua enorme coruja que piou feliz com a atenção e depois estendeu a perna com um pacote idêntico ao que Edwiges trouxera para o Harry.

— Olá garota, senti sua falta, fez uma boa viagem? Cuidaram bem de você por lá? — Ele sussurrou acariciando suas penas, ela piou afirmativamente e beliscou carinhosamente sua mão, depois estendeu sua perna com um pacote. — Isso é para mim? Tem certeza? — Perguntou surpreso, depois olhou para o amigo que também recebera um idêntico. Edwiges piou afirmativamente, levemente ofendida por duvidar dela e estendeu a perna outra vez, Harry pegou o pacote hesitante, engoliu em seco, quase parecia um presente, nunca recebera um presente.

— Harry, este é King, ele é uma coruja real, por isso é tão grande e tem esse nome, além da homenagem a Luther King, claro. King este é meu amigo Harry Potter. — Apresentou Terry, obviamente, como Harry, respeitava e conversava com sua coruja como se ela o entendesse.

Harry olhou para a enorme e bonita coruja com respeito, seu olhar laranja o encarou com atenção e depois de alguns segundos Edwiges piou e altivamente saltou no ombro de Harry como pronto para defende-lo.

— Está tudo bem garota. — Disse suavemente estendendo a mão para acaricia-la e acalma-la, sem desviar o olhar de King por um segundo. Ele sentia que esse era um momento importante assim, apenas encarou a coruja macho. Depois de mais alguns segundos, talvez um minuto, King deu passo à frente de Harry e formalmente curvou a cabeça escura. Aliviado Harry sorriu para ele e curvou sua cabeça também.

— Olá King, como vai? Obrigada por acompanhar Edwiges durante a viagem de volta, eu estava preocupado com ela. — Edwiges piou parecendo ofendida, mas Harry imediatamente sorriu para ela. — Não se ofenda garota, você é muito esperta, mas foi a primeira vez que estava longe de mim e fiquei preocupado. Bobo de mim, eu sei.

King e Edwiges estufaram o peito mostrando apreciação pelos agradecimentos e elogios e seus donos trocaram um olhar divertido por seus animais vaidosos. Logo depois ofereceram-lhes bacon e suco e deixaram que fosse descansar no corujal, com Terry dizendo a King que enviaria uma resposta a seus pais no dia seguinte, assim ele teria tempo de descansar e caçar um pouco na Floresta Proibida, comentário que pareceu animar muito a coruja macho com olhos de predador.

Depois que as corujas saíram Terry abriu um bilhete preso a sua caixa, leu e disse ao Harry.

— Mamãe disse para abrirmos nossas caixas em nossos dormitórios e não no Salão Principal. — Terry disse seriamente. Harry concordou, olhando hesitante e ansioso para a caixa enquanto terminava seu prato.

Quando terminaram, começaram a sair do grande salão, mas foram abordados por Hermione antes da porta.

— O que aconteceu ontem na aula de Poções? E porque vocês não me contaram que tinham tido problemas com o Prof. Snape também? Eu contei a vocês sobre a minha aula. — Apesar de não falar alto o tom incisivo e indignado era bem claro. Suspirando Harry olhou para Terry e viu que seu amigo estava bem perto de perder a paciência, olhando para o relógio percebeu que não teriam tempo para uma longa conversar.

— Hermione, eu tomei a decisão de não falar nada porque naquele momento senti que ajudar o Neville era mais importante. E como eu disse ontem, todos nós precisávamos de uma folga. De qualquer forma, antes do jantar eu me lembro muito bem que eu disse que explicaria o que aconteceu para você e o Neville, e eu pretendo fazer isso. Mas será quando eu puder e mais importante quando e se eu quiser, não quando você acha que tem que saber apenas por saber. — Harry falou baixo e calmo, mas o tom e o olhar firme deixaram claro sua irritação. Depois suspirando, amenizou seu tom e suavemente acrescentou. — Espero que você respeite isso e que cada um tem seu momento Hermione e que nem sempre vamos acompanhar o seu. De qualquer forma, — disse olhando para o relógio e ignorando seu olhar arregalado. — Terry e eu agora temos um compromisso em nossa casa e não vamos ter tempo, mas assim que acabar o almoço podemos nos reunir e eu peço que você traga o Neville também. É importante.

Depois, antes que ela pudesse superar a surpresa e encontrar uma resposta saiu andando na direção das escadas, Terry demorou um segundo, mas logo o alcançou.

— Uau! Uau! — Soltou uma risada. — Você é todo quieto, mas quando resolve falar, cara, eu estou impressionado. Primeiro deixou Draco Malfoy mudo, até agora ele está tentando encontrar uma resposta, acredite em mim. Depois você consegue calar magicamente, literalmente, o pior Professor que essa escola tem. E agora conseguiu deixar Hermione sem palavras também. E nós estamos em Hogwarts a 3 dias! — Terry parecia impressionado e Harry não acostumado a elogios não sabia o que dizer, assim apenas perguntou algo que vinha incomodando no fundo da mente.

— É a segunda vez que você menciona a questão com Malfoy, fiquei feliz de cala-lo quando estava dizendo todas aquelas bobagens, mas parece maior do que apenas uma simples resposta ao seu cumprimento. — Comentou Harry curioso.

— Ah, suponho que com tudo que tem acontecido, mais as aulas, não tive tempo de explicar que o que você fez naquele dia com Malfoy foi muito maior do que você poderia saber ou imaginar. Bem, essa não é uma conversa rápida, nem para se ter nos corredores, mas prometo que falaremos ainda hoje, até porque tenho certeza que Malfoy não vai demorar para encontrar uma resposta e você deve estar preparado. Assim como diria Flitwick, para se estar preparado você precisa saber os fatos, meu amigo.

Os dois sorriram divertidos um para o outro, ainda estavam aliviados e felizes com essa vitória. Harry, mais que tudo estava contente que não teria que ouvir ninguém falar mal de seus pais, aguentara o suficiente disso de seus parentes.

Os garotos chegaram a torre e bateram a aldrava, o bico suavemente perguntou:

— O que se quebra quando se diz o nome dele?

— Hum... essa é difícil, — disse Terry, depois olhou para o Harry que parecia pensativo. — Você sabe?

— Acho que sim, quer dizer, quebra quando se diz o nome dele? Acho que deve ser o silencio?

— Muito bem fundamentado. — Disse o bico de águia e a porta se abriu.

— Boa Harry! — Os dois entraram na sala comunal e tiveram apenas tempo de levar suas caixas para seus quartos, pegar suas mochilas e descer antes de um grupo variado de alunos do 5º, 6º e 7º anos aparecerem para ajuda-los com suas dúvidas.

Um garoto alto de óculos e cabelos escuros anunciou que ajudaria quem tivesse tendo problemas com Transfiguração, Harry imediatamente foi para o seu lado. Um grupo de alunos o seguiu e eles se sentaram em uma mesa, todos os primeiros anos, além de Lisa estava na mesa, ela fora a única além de Hermione até agora que conseguira transformar seu fósforo em uma agulha. Havia também dois 2º anos, um 3º ano e mais dois 4º anos. O garoto rapidamente se apresentou e começou a ouvir cada um em suas dúvidas.

Quando chegou a vez dos 1º anos que tinham basicamente os mesmos problemas, Eric Gurñner, o 7º ano deu uma explicação bem esclarecedora.

— O que vocês precisam se lembrar é que com movimentos ou palavras diferentes o que mais importa ao realizaram um feitiço é o seu desejo ou intenção. O professor Flitwick falou sobre o poder magico e que alguns feitiços vocês não poderão fazer porque são muito jovens, alguns desses feitços só serão capazes de fazer quando forem adultos. Mas muitos feitiços exigem uma mente forte tanto quanto poder magico e isso em Transfiguração é mais verdade do que em qualquer outra área. Uma coisa é você fazer um objeto flutuar, tem suas dificuldades, claro, mas outra é você transformar esse objeto em outro diferente. Se você tem objetos semelhantes ou o mesmo material fica mais fácil, pois sua mente aceita melhor a metamorfose, mas quando há uma mudança brusca de objeto ou material fica mais difícil de sua mente acreditar que você pode transformar madeira em metal. É por isso que esse é o primeiro exercício, superada essa barreira, vocês verão que nunca mais será tão difícil. Claro, magia é treino, incluindo treino mental, lembrar a teoria, ler materiais extras e repetir o exercício ajuda. É por isso que aqui na Ravenclaw apoiamos o uso continuo de magia, pois assim torna-se uma segunda natureza.

Depois desse discurso Harry entendeu o que estava fazendo de errado, estava desconsiderando sua própria descrença em magia, na existência de magia, no fato de que ele, Harry, poderia realizar magia e na impossibilidade absurda, pelo menos até um mês atrás, de transformar madeira em metal.

Com esse pensamento, ele se afastou enquanto Michael começava uma nova rodada de perguntas. Sentando-se em uma mesa pegou alguns fósforos e posicionou na mesa, considerando tudo o que aprendera, talvez ele poderia realizar o feitiço agora. Era sua intenção, pensou, seu desejo, e a verdade é que mais do que nunca ele queria que sua magia, seu presente de seus pais para ele, o ajudasse, não apenas com aquele feitiço, mas com todas as outras magias que ele necessitaria aprender para se tornar um grande bruxo. Ele sentiu algo se agitar dentro de si mesmo, a vontade, o desejo e algo mais, algo quente que sempre estivera lá e agora ele sabia, era sua magia. Olhando em volta, pois não queria plateia, ele rapidamente apontou sua varinha para os fosforo e disse baixinho:

— Tractus Quod. — Disse baixinho desejando, mais que tudo, que a madeira fosse metal, que o fosforo se transfigurasse em uma agulha. E lá estava, aliviado, pegou a agulha, com ponta afiada, na cor certa e de consistência certa. Ele conseguira.

Lembrando-se das palavras de Eric sobre a repetição, Harry passou os próximos minutos fazendo o feitiço de novo e de novo e nem uma vez ele deixou de conseguir o resultado esperado. A satisfação que sentiu foi sem igual, nunca pensara que ser bom em algo, que se esforçar e alcançar um objetivo pudesse trazer esse tipo de sentimento.

Considerou que na verdade sempre fazia as coisas para seus parentes, tia Petúnia exigia tudo feito perfeitamente e Harry se esforçava para cozinhar bem, e ter o jardim bem feito, a casa bem limpa, mas nunca encontra satisfação ao conseguir fazer um bom trabalho por causa da desaprovação constante, as críticas e punições injustas. Agora estava fazendo algo para si mesmo e não pretendia deixar nada limita-lo, nem a própria mente.

Logo depois Terry se juntou a ele e concentrado começou a fazer sua transfiguração, para ele o problema era transfigurar tudo ao mesmo tempo. Em aula Terry conseguira a ponta afiada, ou a cor ou a madeira em metal, mas nenhuma vez conseguira fazer tudo de uma vez. Agora com a ajuda de Eric sentia-se mais confiante, assim focou em sua magia, e no que queria que ela fizesse, demorou algumas vezes, mas finalmente ele conseguiu a transfiguração completa. Sorrindo observou seu amigo que também parecia muito feliz.

— Conseguimos Harry! — Exclamou Terry animado.

Logo depois Penny se aproximou dos dois e perguntou a Harry como estava indo o treinamento com a pena. Terry pareceu surpreso, não sabia que o amigo estava tendo problemas de escrever com a pena, depois lembrando-se de como ele tivera dificuldades de se adaptar, principalmente depois de usar canetas e lápis trouxas, sentiu se tolo. É claro que Harry teria dificuldades, ele nem sabia que era um bruxo até um mês atrás.

Harry corou um pouco e depois mostrou a Penny como ele estava treinando, sua escrita melhorou, mas ainda era lenta e muitas vezes borradas nas bordas.

— Isso é normal Harry, quando comecei a escrever eu tinha uma letra decente, mas era lenta e borrada. Quanto a qualidade de sua letra, se estiver legível já é uma grande vitória, não tem que ser perfeita, mas mesmo essa qualidade e a lentidão o que vai resolver é treino. Em alguns meses você estará totalmente adaptado a pena e superará esses dois fatores. Quanto as manchas, acidentes acontecem e você já sabe o feitiço para tira-las, mas para as bordas das letras borradas, minha orientação foi algo que minha avó bruxa me ensinou. — Penny sorriu e pegou pena e a tinta e delicadamente mergulhou a ponta da pena no tubo de tinta. — Mergulhe apenas a pontinha da ponta da pena, você só usa essa ponta para escrever, se você fizer um mergulho mais profundo e molhar toda a ponta, o que ocorrerá é que essa tinta escorrerá, as vezes mais rápido do que você é capaz de escrever e usa-la, isso é o que causa as letras borradas.

Harry observou enquanto Penny escrevia tão devagar quanto ele, mas as letras eram bem bonitas e não estavam borradas. Depois que ela terminou, lhe estendeu o pergaminho com um sorriso. Harry virou e leu:

Obrigada por nos livrar do Snape,

Penny

— Obrigada por sua ajuda Penny. — Disse Harry também sorrindo.

— Não Harry, obrigada você! Te ajudar é uma honra. — Disse com um olhar sincero. — Ah, e sobre a questão que você colocou sobre pesquisar nos livros da biblioteca, como são muitas opções e o tempo que se perde. Existe um pequeno truque, você sabe que nas lombadas dos livros os seus escritores colocam os livros que eles usaram como referência de pesquisa. Assim se você quer encontrar alguns bons livros para leitura ou pesquisa extra, ou de um assunto especifico, olhar as indicações na última página vai ajudá-lo.

Depois se levantou e falando em tom mais alto disse.

— Primeiros anos? Por favor se aproximem, vou acompanha-los para que conheçam nosso laboratório de Poções.

Todos os 1º anos se levantaram e a seguiram, Michael finalmente parou de fazer perguntas a um entediado Eric, e todos se colocaram em frente à estátua de mármore branco de Rowena Ravenclaw.

— Spiritus Immensae. — Disse Penny apontando a varinha para a estátua que se curvou e se colocou de lado, abrindo uma passagem para um corredor comprido. — Espirito sem limites, este é nosso lema e dito em latim nos permite acessar o Laboratório de Madame Ravenclaw, seus aposentos também estão aqui e nós respeitosamente nunca entramos, mas enquanto viva e em suas orientações póstumas deu permissão do uso de seu laboratório para experimentos e pesquisa. Me sigam.

Todos a seguiram, silenciosamente, no corredor estreito e comprido, passaram por uma escada que todos supuseram levaria aos aposentos e seguiram um pouco mais para o fundo onde uma porta de carvalho com um o emblema da águia da Ravenclaw estava desenhada em relevo na madeira.

— Agora existem algumas regras que devem ser respeitadas e que todos devem estar cientes antes de entrar neste laboratório, desrespeita-las pode significar a proibição do privilégio de acessa-lo, assim muita atenção, pois Prof. Flitwick é um chefe de casa maravilhoso, mas também muito rígido quanto a segurança. — Penny disse muito seriamente e todos acenaram concordando. — Em primeiro lugar entramos no laboratório apenas se estamos fazendo poções, aqui não é lugar para qualquer outra atividade, até mesmo se você estiver pesquisando sobre o assunto, o lugar para isso é a sala comunal ou a biblioteca. Seguindo, o laboratório está dividido em áreas, há uma área para experimentos e pesquisa onde os alunos que estão fazendo projetos na área de poções estão trabalhando, vocês respeitarão esses projetos e seus colegas e não entrarão nesta área, nem para uma espiadinha, pois qualquer alteração pode destruir um trabalho de meses, entenderam? — Todos voltaram a acenar e Harry foi o único que disse "Sim, Penny".

"Muito bem, a área que usarão com mais frequência é a primeira área, ou a área de ensino e treinamento, vocês poderão se preparar para as aulas, principalmente as poções mais difíceis, poderão treinar ou corrigir uma poção feita em aula não tão perfeitamente e poderão até mesmo testar poções mais avançadas desde que mostrem talentos para serem bons potioneers, afinal não aprovamos o desperdício de materiais. Mas vocês nunca fabricarão uma poção sem supervisão, isso quer dizer que se estiverem aqui fabricando alguma poção sozinhos serão punidos severamente, isso porque fabricar poções é um oficio muito delicado e qualquer coisa feita incorretamente pode ocasionar um acidente e se estiverem sozinhos sem alguém magicamente capaz de ajuda-los poderá ser um acidente fatal. Entendido? " — A severidade de sua voz lembrava a da Prof.ª McGonnagall, e ninguém ousou não concordar, nem em pensamento. — Ótimo, claro que todos estamos ocupados com nossas aulas, deveres, projetos ou funções, assim nem sempre haverá um aluno do 5º ano em diante, disponível para supervisiona-los, mas Bubbles estará sempre aqui para ajuda-los. Agora entrem, vou mostrar o laboratório e apresentar Bubbles.

Harry não fazia ideia de quem era Bubbles, mas entrou no laboratório ansioso e ficou impressionado, não era nada parecido com o laboratório de Snape, era escuro e frio, afinal as poções precisavam deste ambiente, sol e calor alterariam imprevisivelmente uma poção, Harry lera isso. Mas essa era a única semelhança, as cores azuis e bronze predominavam, as mesas eram bem limpas e estruturadas, armários azuis com ingredientes e poções se espalhavam pelas paredes. Um arco levava a uma sala nos fundos onde puderam ver alguns alunos de 6º e 7º anos trabalhando, e o cheiro ainda que de poções não era tão desagradável. E claro sem pedaços de órgãos flutuando em potes de vidros.

— Ah, miss Penny, miss, você trouxe os 1º anos para conhecer Bubbles. Eu deixei tudo bem limpo e cheiroso para eles miss Penny. — Quem falou foi uma criaturinha pequena, mais pequena que Harry, que era o mais baixo entre os 1º anos, ela tinha orelhas grandes como as de um morcego e olhos esbugalhados e castanhos do tamanho de bolas de tênis. Usava uma roupinha simples com o brasão da Ravenclaw no peito e tinha um sorriso enorme e falava com voz coaxante.

— Obrigada Bubbles, você como sempre fez um excelente trabalho, tudo está muito limpo e cheiroso. — Bubbles aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso, deu uns saltinhos e pareceu corar, ou Harry pensou assim quando seu rosto de pele esverdeada escureceu. — Pessoal, esse é Bubbles, ele é o elfo domestico da torre Ravenclaw e apenas da torre. Bubbles e, seus antepassados antes, trabalham para a família Ravenclaw a séculos, desde nossa fundadora. Seu trabalho exclusivo é limpar e organizar o laboratório, assim como os aposentos de Madame Ravenclaw, outros elfos de Hogwarts cuidam da limpeza da torre, com exceção dos nossos quartos, mas não entram aqui nesta parte da torre, apenas Bubbles.

"Assim Bubbles estará sempre aqui para observa-los enquanto fazem suas poções, mostrará onde estão os ingredientes, mas a fabricação e limpeza da mesa ou quaisquer outros utensílios está por conta de cada um. Ele estará mais atento a segurança, ele sabe perceber quando uma poção está sendo feita incorretamente e pode trazer perigo, assim quero que vocês o escutem e respeitem seu conhecimento e experiência. Qualquer desrespeito para com Bubbles levará a punições e mais uma coisa, Bubbles não está aqui para servi-los, pegue isso, faça aquilo, ele apenas supervisionará e ajudará em caso de necessidade. Entendido? " — Todos acenaram imediatamente, mas pode-se ver uma certa hesitação de Michael, seu olhar claramente mostrava uma certa contrariedade, que Harry não entendeu.

— Bubbles esses são os 1º anos, qualquer problema não hesite em falar com o Prof. Flitwick. — Disse Penny sorrindo para o elfo.

— Obrigada miss Penny, Bubbles agradece. — Depois olhou para eles e sorrindo animado continuou. — Olá vocês, eu sou Bubbles, estou aqui para ajudar, se precisarem de Bubbles é só chamar e estarei aqui enquanto trabalham em suas _poçones_.

Todos olharam para Bubbles, parecendo um pouco impressionados como se nunca tivessem visto um elfo domestico, com exceção de Michael e Morag, e Harry sem saber porque ninguém o cumprimentava, se adiantou estendendo a mão para ele.

— Oi Bubbles, é um prazer te conhecer, obrigada por nos ajudar. Eu sou Harry, Harry Potter. — Se o que assistiam, menos os do mundo trouxa, Anthony e Lisa, se surpreenderam, Bubbles então pareceu que teria um ataque, estava sendo cumprimentado como um humano e ainda por cima por Harry Potter. Apesar de bem tratado por todos na torre ninguém nunca estendera a mão para cumprimenta-lo como um igual.

Bubbles engasgou e saltou para traz, seus grandes olhos se encheram de lagrimas e olhou boquiaberto para a mão estendida e para a cicatriz de raio. Harry não sabia o que fazer, não entendia as reações de todos e corou pensando que fizera algo que um bruxo nunca fazia, mas antes que pudesse ficar mais constrangido, Bubbles percebendo sua indelicadeza se adiantou e apertou sua mão com força, parecendo encantado.

— Prazer é todo do Bubbles, Harry Potter senhor. Harry Potter me dá uma grande honra ao tratar Bubbles tão bem e por conhece-lo sinto-me ainda mais afortunado, senhor. — Disse o elfo enquanto agitava sua mão com o corpo todo saltitando para cima e para baixo.

Harry só pode corar ainda mais, não lhe ocorrera que até os elfos teriam alguma reação ao seu nome. Terry tentando salvar o amigo se adiantou e também cumprimentou Bubbles e Lisa e Anthony sem saber como isso era incomum também o fizeram. Padma sabia, mas gostara de Bubbles e também o cumprimentou e cutucou Morag para fazer o mesmo, apenas Michael ficou em seu lugar, enquanto em sua casa os elfos domésticos eram bem tratados, ainda eram considerados servos.

Penny então, os levou pelo laboratório e contou sobre como o projeto começara a alguns anos. Como depois de lutar para que algo fosse feito sobre Snape, Porf. Flitwick decidira ser proativo e criara o sistema de preparação e treinamento no laboratório. Como Hogwarts fornecia a verba para os suprimentos na área de pesquisa e experimento, projeto implementado ainda na época dos fundadores, Flitwick solicitara a verba para que os alunos não deixassem de aprender a preparar poções. Seu pedido foi negado, com a alegação de que a escola não tinha o dinheiro e que não seria justo que apenas os Ravenclaw tivessem esse privilégio.

— Mas isso não impediu nosso chefe de casa, ele então começou a vender as poções preparadas com perfeição por nós em salas de aulas e aqui, e com esse dinheiro ele abastece nosso laboratório com mais materiais e ingredientes. Criou se assim um sistema de retroalimentação que nos deixam muito orgulhosos, mas isso não é de conhecimento geral, assim solicito a vocês para não contarem a ninguém fora da casa. Não queremos que eles não aprendam, mas em todos esses anos várias soluções estiveram disponíveis, mas ao em vez de lutar para tentar mudar as coisas eles se acomodaram. Aqui em Ravenclaw, não sentamos nosso traseiro e deixamos por isso mesmo, sempre há um caminho e nós encontramos o caminho mais inteligente e não o mais difícil. — Encerrou com um sorriso e uma piscadela para o Harry que sorriu de volta para ela.

Logo depois ela os liberou para o almoço e enquanto desciam sussurravam sobre tudo o que aprenderam. Quando entraram no saguão Padma se virou para Harry com um sorriso.

— Oh Harry, você foi tão doce com Bubbles, achei que seus olhos saltariam de seu rosto. Ele era tão fofo.

Harry corou de novo constrangido, mas sorriu, pois, também gostara muito de Bubbles.

— Não pensei que até ele reagiria assim ao meu nome. — Disse exasperado passando a mão pelos cabelos e bagunçando-os ainda mais.

— Mas não foi só o seu nome Harry, — disse Morag. — você o cumprimentar da maneira que fez e não o tratar como um servo, acho que isso foi o que quase lhe deu um ataque, ser você só tornou isso ainda maior, aposto que ele vai contar para os outros elfos e, claro, nenhum deles acreditará. — Acrescentou antes de pegar o braço de Padma e se dirigir para a mesa da Ravenclaw falando animadamente sobre outro assunto qualquer.

Harry parou confuso e olhou para Terry que pareceu entender sua confusão.

— Sim Harry, essa é a palavra, servo e para os bruxos tratar um elfo como mais do que isso não é natural. Não que em sua maioria os elfos domésticos não sejam bem tratados, os daqui de Hogwarts e Bubbles especialmente devem estar sendo bem tratados e felizes. — Suspirando apontou para o Salão Principal acrescentando. — Vamos, vamos almoçar e eu explico.

Eles se sentaram e começaram a se servir enquanto Terry contava sobre a maneira como os elfos são considerados, como pertencem a um bruxo ou família e só podem ser libertados se lhe derem roupas.

— Mas Terry, isso os faz escravos dos bruxos, não me parece certo. — Disse Harry inconformado.

— Você está certo, mas a verdade é que nenhum dos dois lados veem a situação assim, para os bruxos, elfos são servos e criaturas e mesmo aqueles que os tratam bem, sempre os conheceram assim. E há aqueles que não os consideram mais do que criaturas inferiores, assim como consideram os nascidos trouxas, meias - raças ou qualquer outro ser senciente.

"E para o elfos, eles nascem a séculos e séculos presos magicamente a famílias e com uma necessidade emocional e psicológica de agradar e servir, não é algo biológico, sabe se não servirem uma família perdem seus poderes ou morrem, e sim mais como uma mentalidade dependente. Eles ficam profundamente felizes ao servirem e ao receberem elogios de um bruxo e seu mestre, esse é o único pagamento que desejam. E se cometem algum erro que faz com que seu dono lhe dê roupas, podem até morrer de tristeza.

" Mamãe quando descobriu, claro tentou falar com eles sobre escravidão e pagamentos, mas para um elfo eles são o que são e receber pagamento por seus serviços é socialmente inadequado. Assim nada muda, pois, nenhum bruxo que não se preocupa nem com melhorar as leis para os nascidos trouxas, vão se preocupar em fazer ou mudar as leis do que para eles são apenas criaturas e que ainda por cima são muito felizes vivendo como vivem. "

Harry assentiu entendendo, mas sentindo aquele gosto amargo outra vez, a sensação de que o mundo maravilhoso e incrível que descobrira a algumas semanas, fazia parte, não era tão bom no fundo como lhe pareceu na superfície. E não pode deixar de pensar em como estavam os elfos que não estavam na maioria descrita por Terry como felizes e bem tratados.


	9. Mudanças e Uma Caixa Especial

Capítulo 8

Pensando em outra coisa dita que não entendera completamente, Harry pegou mais um pouco de frango e batatas assadas, considerando que vinha comendo muito mais ultimamente e fazendo mais perguntas que fizera a vida toda. E não estava planejando parar, sorriu e pegou algumas vagens e cenouras a mais.

— Terry, tem algo que você e o Prof. Flitwick mencionaram, o termo meia raça. O que quer dizer? — Perguntou Harry, seu amigo terminou de mastigar e engolir antes de responder.

— Quer dizer exatamente isso Harry, meia raça, ou mestiços, nós somos considerados mestiços pela sociedade bruxa que insiste nesta classificação preconceituosa. Mas existem outros, como o professor que acredito deva ser meio bruxo e meio goblin. Além dos goblins, tem também as veelas, há os centauros, lobisomens, vampiros, sereianos. São todos seres sencientes que são classificados pelo Ministério como criaturas, alguns como criaturas escuras, como o lobisomem, por exemplo. E claro se houver um cruzamento como o do Prof. Flitwick ou como o nosso, somos classificados como meia raça.

— E isso é possível? Quer dizer cruzamento entre tantos seres sencientes diferentes?

— Eu não sei Harry, essa ideia é tão reprimida e perseguida que não acredito que haja muitas meias raças, ou se há eles ficam bem quietos. Os mais comuns somos nós é claro, e as meias veelas, sei que não é incomum também você ter sangue de algum antepassado vampiro. Os centauros e os sereianos não se misturam ou confiam nos bruxos e os lobisomens são tão perseguidos, as leis contra eles os tratam como animais raivosos. Eles se transformam em lobos apenas na lua cheia, mas são impedidos no resto do mês de conseguir emprego e ter uma vida normal. Quanto aos goblins, eles normalmente não se misturam com bruxos também, mas existem exceções, obviamente.

Harry concordou e terminando sua sobremesa olhou para a mesa dos Gryffindors e se deparou com o olhar fixo de Hermione, observando que Terry também terminara, sinalizou para ela que se levantou rapidamente e puxou o pobre Neville que ainda não terminara sua torta de caramelo. Harry teve pena do garoto, a torta de caramelo estivera especialmente boa hoje.

Os quatro se encontram na saída do Salão Principal e começaram a subir a escadaria de mármore no saguão. Harry tinha um objetivo em mente, lembrando-se das orientações de seu chefe de casa.

— As coisas que temos que lhes contar são muito importantes, Prof. Flitwick não quer que fiquemos de fofoca sobre tudo isso pelo castelo. — Afirmou Harry, seriamente.

— Podemos encontrar uma sala de aula vazia. — Sugeriu Hermione friamente. Obviamente ainda estava chateada com o que acontecera mais cedo. Harry sacudiu a cabeça discordando, decidido a ignorar sua frieza, continuou a subir as escadas em direção a Torre.

— Em uma sala qualquer ainda poderiam nos ouvir, o lugar mais seguro é na nossa torre, lá teremos privacidade e os poucos ouvidos são confiáveis. — Disse quando finalmente terminaram a subida na escada estonteante e pararam em frente a porta lisa.

— Mas Harry, não podemos entrar na sala comunal de outra casa. Isso vai no meter em problemas! — Exclamou Hermione chocada.

— Quem disse? — Questionou Harry. — Estamos em Hogwarts a 4 dias e não ouvi ninguém dizendo que era proibido, ou contra as regras. Vocês são nossos amigos e precisamos de um lugar para conversar seriamente, assuntos sensíveis, assim vamos falar onde é mais seguro. Temos um ótimo espaço de convívio, e lembro de ouvir nosso chefe de casa que esse espaço era para nos conhecermos e fazermos amizade. — Concluiu ele encarando cada um, Hermione parecia apavorada, Neville perdido e Terry muito surpreso, mas ele se recuperou rapidamente e sorriu do seu jeito brilhante e animado.

— Você está certo Harry, não é contra nenhuma regra que ouvimos e se por acaso alguém falar alguma coisa vamos usar a recomendação que o Prof. Flitwick nos deu ontem. — Depois olhando para os dois Gryffindor reafirmou. — Está tudo bem pessoal, não vamos nos meter em encrenca.

Hermione e Neville se olharam e depois olharam para Harry e acenaram, Hermione ainda muito rigidamente.

— Tudo bem, se vocês têm certeza, qual a senha para entrar na torre? — Questionou retomando seu tom mandão.

— Nós não temos senhas, é assim na torre Gryffindor? Sim? — Diante dos acenos afirmativos ele sorriu malicioso. — Interessante, mas na Ravenclaw incentivamos o aprendizado a qualquer momento, assim... — se adiantou e bateu na aldrava, o bico se abriu e suavemente perguntou:

— O que nunca fala e nunca escuta, mas nos conta tudo?

Harry e Terry imediatamente começaram a pensar enquanto Hermione arregalava os olhos e Neville parecia horrorizado.

— Você quer dizer... — Neville gaguejou apavorado. — vocês têm que saber a resposta ou...

— Eles não podem entrar na torre! Claro! Isso é muito inteligente! — Hermione estava frenética e saltava em seus pés como se a sola tivesse mola. — Oh, seria tão legal se na nossa torre fosse assim, imagine, sempre que entramos na nossa sala comunal aprendemos algo!

Neville engasgou parecendo ainda mais horrorizado, e Hermione sorria maníaca.

— Eu nem consigo me lembrar das senhas, se tivesse que responder perguntas eu nunca entraria na torre, então não, muito obrigada. — Disse Neville timidamente.

Harry e Terry riram da reação dos dois.

— Bem vamos entrar, a resposta é... — Terry começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um grito.

— Eu! Deixa eu responder, por favor. — Exclamou a saltitante Hermione — Eu, eu, eu...

— Ok, vai lá. — Resignado e divertido Terry recuou deixando-a saltitar para a frente da porta.

— Ah, sim, o que não fala ou ouve, mas nos conta tudo, bem... é obvio. Um livro! — Exclamou triunfantemente.

— Muito bem colocado. — Disse o bico e a porta se abriu.

— Oh, eu acertei, — Hermione saltitou de novo batendo palmas animada — obrigada dona porta.

Harry assumiu o comando, se não ficariam ali o dia todo, e entrou gesticulando para que os outros os seguissem, haviam alguns alunos estudando e fazendo deveres, assim ele fez sinal de silencio e os levou para o fundo da sala onde se encontrava a porta que levava aos dormitórios. Neville e Hermione olharam para a sala com olhos arregalados, ela encantada com todos os livros e Neville com o silencio, na sala comunal da Gryffindor sempre havia barulho de conversa e para ele era difícil se concentrar em fazer os deveres.

Rapidamente eles subiram a escada para o primeiro corredor e no fim dele chegaram a sala de convívio. Os dois Gryffindors olhando em volta, Hermione não pode deixar de sentir inveja pelos quartos individuais, ela dividia o dormitório com duas meninas muito faladeiras e risonhas, que acabavam deixando-a acordada até tarde.

— Aqui nós podemos conversar sem problemas. A sala comunal é apenas para estudo e treinamento, cada andar da torre tem um ano hospedado e tem sua própria sala de convívio. Aquela porta, — disse Harry apontando para a porta na parede no fim da sala. — Leva aos dormitórios das meninas do nosso ano, elas também têm uma sala de convivência, mas a porta nos permite nos visitarmos a vontade.

— Mas vocês podem ir até o lado das meninas!? — Perguntou Neville surpreso.

— Sim. — Respondeu Terry seriamente. — Mas não podemos entrar em seus quartos e nem elas nos nossos, mas as salas de convívio e corredores é livre.

— Legal, e a sala comunal para estudar é muito legal também, as vezes tenho dificuldades de me concentrar nos deveres em nossa sala devido ao barulho. — Acrescentou Neville cabisbaixo.

— Sim, essa separação é muito inteligente, na nossa torre é tudo junto e as vezes é impossível estudar com toda a balburdia. E o mais interessante são os quartos individuais, seria incrível, eu divido meu dormitório com duas garotas muito barulhentas. — Reclamou Hermione enquanto olhava em volta para a convidativa sala.

— Ainda bem que vim para a Ravenclaw então, teria dificuldade de me concentrar nos estudos com muitas distrações. — Disse Harry aliviado. — Vamos nos sentar então e posso contar a vocês o que aconteceu ontem na aula de poções, peço que vocês sigam nosso exemplo e não comentem o que vamos lhe contar pela escola entre si ou com outros alunos. Claro que se vocês quiserem podem contar para algum amigo da casa de vocês em quem confiem, mas sejam discretos, por favor.

— Eu não tenho amigos na Gryffindor, e prometo não falar para ninguém. — Disse Neville solenemente.

— Ninguém da torre do nosso ano fala comigo também, eles não se interessam muito por estudar e, bem, eu sim e é por isso que prefiro ficar com vocês dois depois das aulas.

Harry concordou sentindo-se um pouco mal pelos dois, Neville, pensou, seria muito tímido para Weasley e seus amigos e Hermione teria dificuldades em fazer amizade com meninas risonhas e faladeiras que não se importam muito com os estudos. Ele teve sorte, pois não só encontrara um bom amigo em Terry, mas também tinha uma casa que oferecia muito apoio e condições de estudo e amizade.

— Bem, — disse Hermione rigidamente. — Este é um bom momento para vocês nos contarem o que aconteceu na aula de poções ontem? Ou temos que esperar mais alguma coisa?

Harry suspirou sabendo que teriam que resolver esta questão antes de mais nada. Neville sem entender nada, olhou confuso e surpreso com o tom de Hermione. Mas foi Terry que reagiu mais fortemente, sem muita mais paciência para aguentar as péssimas maneiras da garota. Ele tentara muito, ser educado e paciente, sua mãe o alertara de como ansioso e perdido uma criança que vinha do mundo trouxa estaria. Mas os últimos dias foram difíceis para todos e ela estava além da falta de educação.

— Nós vamos começar quando você deixar de lado essa chateação sem sentido. Eu não estou afim de passar várias horas com alguém que vai fazer bico e drama por qualquer coisinha. Eu sei que os últimos dias tem sido bem complicados, chegando a Hogwarts e todas as aulas, se adaptando a tantas coisas novas, mas isso não justifica sua falta de consideração. — Disse Terry rispidamente, Harry nunca vira o animado e alegre garoto tão zangado. — Harry lhe disse muito claramente ontem que contaria o que acontecera na aula, hoje, e pela manhã quando você de maneira muito mal-educada, devo acrescentar, cobrou explicações dele, Harry com muita mais paciência que qualquer um teria, justificou para você o motivo que o fez se calar ontem e marcou um tempo para conversarmos. E aqui estamos, mas ao em vez de ser compreensiva, como fomos com você em diversas ocasiões onde foi grosseira, você fica de cara amarrada.

Houve um silencio longo, Neville parecia querer ficar invisível e Hermione parecia querer chorar e Terry é quem estava de cara amarrada agora. Harry suspirou novamente, as coisas não estavam indo muito bem e ele nunca tivera amigos, não sabia o que fazer para resolver. Mas, pensou, talvez a verdade os ajudassem a chegar a algum lugar.

— Acho que primeiro devo dizer que me desculpe se te ofendi de alguma maneira Hermione, não foi minha intenção e não queria te esconder nada, apenas não queria falar naquele momento, até porque não tinha todos os fatos. Quero também me desculpar com você Neville, os últimos dias foram bem agitados e eu pretendia conversar com você e convida-lo para fazer o dever com a gente, mas sempre escorregava da minha mente. — Harry falou tranquilamente.

"Isso não foi muito legal e, quero aproveitar esse momento para dizer que Terry e eu pretendemos, além dos nossos estudos de preparação para as aulas e deveres de casa, fazer estudos independente em História, Defesa e Poções, devido aos péssimos professores que temos, e seria muito legal se vocês dois quisessem se juntar a nós. Esses são importantes assuntos e não podemos terminar o ano sem saber nada. "

Os dois Gryffindors olharam para ele de olhos arregalados de surpresa e Terry, entendendo o que Harry estava fazendo, suspirou, sabendo que sua mãe ficaria muito bravo com sua explosão.

— Eu também me desculpo, por minha desatenção com você Neville e também com minha grosseria Hermione, não é justo que eu fique cobrando de você que você não fique nos cobrando. Não faz o menor sentido e minha mãe estaria envergonhada dos meus modos. E seria muito legal se vocês quisessem estudar com a gente, vamos começar hoje, com Defesa. — Concluiu Terry envergonhado.

Hermione fungou e olhou para baixo, suas mãos nervosamente alisava a saia das vestes e tomando coragem disse baixinho:

— Minha mãe também. — Pigarreou e mais alto continuou. — Minha mãe também estaria envergonhada dos meus modos. Desde o trem, na verdade, eu tenho estado muito ansiosa e sido muito grosseira com todos vocês, e Neville eu também me desculpo, estar ocupada e sobrecarregada com a escola não é desculpa para te deixar de lado e sendo nós dois da mesma casa, isso se torna ainda pior. — Respirando fundo ela olhou para o Harry com respeito e acrescentou. — Me desculpe por ter falado com você daquela maneira de manhã, Terry está certo, não foi justo. E obrigada por, apesar disso, vocês me convidarem para estudar juntos, eu aceito com prazer.

Houve outro silencio, mas agora mais leve e todos olharam para Neville que ainda estava surpreso com tudo e ao ser encarado por todos os outros três, corou timidamente.

— Claro que eu desculpo. — Disse ele desajeitadamente. — Não foi nada, eu também estive muito sobrecarregado com tudo, e eu nem sabia que ia receber minha carta. Minha família achava que eu era um aborto e ficaram muito felizes quando a carta chegou, eu fiquei tão aliviado por não ser um aborto que não tinha pensado em como seriam as aulas ou o castelo, sabe. — Encerrou Neville, ficando mais vermelho de constrangimento.

— O que é um aborto? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Um aborto é alguém que nasceu em uma família bruxa, mas não tem poderes mágicos. É o oposto dos bruxos nascidos trouxas. — Disse Hermione em tom de fato, como se tivesse lendo o trecho em um livro e, pensou Harry, levando em conta sua capacidade de decorar livros, provavelmente era isso mesmo. — Mas pelo que eu li os abortos são bastante incomuns.

— E eles são, mas se uma criança demora a apresentar alguma magia acidental, as famílias claro começam a temer que ela seja um aborto. — Disse Terry em seu jeito amável de professor. — Só quando a carta de Hogwarts chega eles têm confirmação de que a criança é um bruxo ou bruxa.

Todos olharam para Neville, que não acostumado a ser o centro das atenções, tentou explicar.

— Bem, eu nunca fiz magia acidental e minha avó e meu tio Algi pensaram que eu era um aborto, então ele teve a ideia de me forçar a recorrer a magia me pegando desprevenido. Ele me empurrou pela borda de um cais uma vez, mas quase me afoguei. E quando eu tinha oito anos, meu tio Algi veio tomar chá conosco e tinha me pendurado pelos calcanhares para fora de uma janela do primeiro andar, quando a minha tia avó Enid lhe ofereceu um merengue e ele sem querer me deixou cair. Mas eu desci flutuando até o jardim e a estrada. Todos ficaram realmente satisfeitos. Minha avó chorou de tanta felicidade. E vocês deviam ter visto a cara deles quando entrei para Hogwarts. Achavam que eu não era bastante mágico para entrar, entendem. Meu tio Algi ficou tão contente que me comprou Trevor. — Neville contou a absurda história com obvia satisfação e Harry decidiu não estourar sua bolha, até porque ele parecia pensar que tudo era bem normal.

Quando viu Hermione abrir a boca parecendo indignada, Terry a chutou na canela sinalizando negativamente.

— Que bom que você é um bruxo e pode vir para Hogwarts Neville, e sorte que você não se machucou nem nada, mas você sabe que existem outras maneiras mais modernas de se testar uma criança para constatar se ela é um bruxo. Minha irmã Ayana é bem temperamental e sempre está, acidentalmente, fazendo magia, mas meu irmão Adam, — Terry sorriu carinhosamente ao falar de seus irmãos. — Ele é todo calmo e tranquilo, nada tira ele do sério, e nunca tinha feito magia acidental. Meus pais também pensaram que ele pudesse ser um nascido bruxo, que é a terminologia mais correta, ou pelo menos a com uma carga menor de preconceitos. Então, eles o levaram para o St. Mungus, o hospital bruxo e o Curandeiro infantil o examinou rapidamente e descobriu que ele é um bruxo e explicou que magia acidental está ligado a emoções. Quer dizer, agora estamos aprendendo a intencionalmente usar nossa magia, mas quando somos mais jovens são fortes emoções que dispara nossa magia, raiva, medo, desejo. Ele disse que muitas crianças como Adam, tem temperamento tranquilo e não precisa dessa magia emocional.

Hermione estava adorando as coisas novas que estava aprendendo e parecia louca para começar a fazer perguntas e anotar, e Harry por mais que considerasse o assunto interessante decidiu voltar ao motivo do encontro deles. Isso era mais importante no momento.

— Que bom que Adam é um bruxo também Terry, você nunca disse a idade dos seus irmãos, quando eles estarão com a gente aqui na escola? — Perguntou Harry, não permitindo as torrentes de perguntas que estavam escritas no rosto de Hermione.

Terry percebeu o que Harry estava fazendo e com um olhar divertido, respondeu:

— Eles tê anos, vai demorar para virem para Hogwarts, Ayana vem primeiro daqui a quatro anos, nós seremos 4º ano então e Adam dois anos depois, quando estivermos no 6º ano. — Terry informou e rapidamente acrescentou. — Agora acho melhor nos concentrarmos no que viemos conversar aqui, temos que contar tudo antes do jantar e eu sei que o Harry ainda quer que estudemos Defesa.

Harry assentiu e olhou para Neville.

— Eu também tive problemas com Snape ontem na nossa aula Neville, na verdade tudo o que aconteceu de manhã o deixou furioso e acho que ele descontou nos Gryffindors, em você especialmente e eu lamento por isso. Se você quiser procurar sua chefe de casa e contar o que aconteceu, posso acompanha-lo. — Disse Harry firmemente.

— Bem Harry, eu não quero causar confusão, além disso foi minha culpa que eu fiquei todo atrapalhado e não fiz minha poção corretamente e não sua ou do Prof. Snape. — Disse Neville tristemente. — A verdade é que mesmo que eu não seja um aborto, não sou muito mais que um, eu não sou um bom bruxo e não acho que reclamar vai mudar isso.

Suas palavras ficaram pairando tristemente no ar até que Hermione fungou outra vez e Terry olhou para Harry em busca de liderança. Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para Neville tentando encontras as palavras certas.

— Sabe Neville, quando Hagrid foi levar minha carta de Hogwarts, eu não sabia que era um bruxo e minha primeira reação foi dizer que ele devia estar errado, que eu não podia ser um bruxo, que eu não tinha nada de especial. Mas o fato é que eu sou um bruxo, e talvez eu nunca seja um bruxo poderoso como Dumbledore, mas ainda vou tentar ser o melhor que eu puder e não vou deixar ninguém me impedir. Nem meus parentes ou colegas ou professores e nem eu mesmo. Eu devo ao menos tentar e me esforçar ao máximo, aos meus pais e aos Potters que já viveram. Aqui, tirando o Terry nenhum de nós sabia que ia receber a carta que nos permitia sermos bruxos, mas não podemos deixar que isso signifique que não seremos o melhor que podemos ser. — Harry falou tudo com voz firme e Neville o ouviu de olhos arregalados e quando Harry lhe falou sobre seus pais, ele abaixou a cabeça se sentindo envergonhado, ele, Neville também devia aos seus pais pelo menos tentar. — Se você estiver disposto eu e, tenho certeza que Terry e Hermione vamos te ajudar, na verdade, acredito que todos podemos ajudar uns aos outros. Podemos nos preparar para as aulas, fazer os deveres e os estudos independentes juntos.

— Harry está certo Neville, eu nesses primeiros dias não fui melhor que a Hermione em Transfiguração ou que o Harry em Feitiços, mas isso não vai me impedir que tentar ser o meu melhor. Não é uma questão de competição, sabe, sobre quem é melhor ou mais poderoso, é sobre sermos os melhores bruxos que podemos ser, dar o nosso melhor, aprender bastante e fazermos coisas boas com nossos dons. — Afirmou Terry intensamente.

— Sim Neville, eu estava muito preocupada com ficar para traz das crianças que se sabiam bruxas a vida toda, e tenho lido tudo quanto é livro de referência que posso pegar. E eu fiquei chateada quando o Harry foi melhor que eu em Feitiços, mas depois entendi, conversando com os dois, que alguns serão bons em todos os assuntos, na média. Mas outros serão incríveis em alguns assuntos, virá naturalmente para ele, como eu em Transfiguração e Harry em Feitiços, isso não quer dizer que eu não possa ser o meu melhor em Feitiços, apenas talvez, eu não seja tão boa quanto ele. E talvez você não seja tão bom em poções, mas Neville ninguém até agora foi tão bom em Herbologia, Prof.ª Sprout está apaixonada por você, não se esqueça disso. — Hermione finalizou com seu tom mandão, mas o efeito se perdeu quando a voz se embargou.

Desta vez o silencio foi mais longo, Neville não conseguia falar, pois estava emocionado, assim como Hermione. Harry e Terry esperaram eles se acalmarem antes de Harry contar o que acontecera na aula de Poções. Os dois Gryffindors eram bons ouvintes, ainda que Hermione teve que ouvir a voz dura do Harry dizer, "Não vou chama-lo de professor Snape, Hermione, pare de tentar me dizer o que fazer. ", para então se calar e ouvir com atenção. Quando chegou a parte em que Harry o enfrentara Neville olhou como se ele fosse louco ou um gênio, Hermione até queria repreende-lo, mas depois da tirada de antes se calou.

— E foi quando o Prof. Flitwick disse que se alguém não quisesse saber das informações ou ir contra uma ordem do Diretor podia sair, assim se vocês não quiserem saber está tudo bem, diremos só o que o próprio Diretor vai dizer após o jantar hoje à noite. — Disse Harry e depois aguardou em silencio.

Neville estava chocado ao perceber que Snape não o tratara assim apenas porque ele errara, na verdade ele tratava mal todos que não eram Slytherin e isso era muito injusto, mas o pior para ele era o professor de poções ofender o pai do Harry. A verdade é que mesmo que se achasse um covarde, sabia que ficaria furioso se alguém ousasse falar alguma coisa contra seus pais. Assim ele queria entender, e se preparar para as próximas aulas, não apenas lendo o livro, mas também conhecendo melhor o homem que o ensinará por 7 anos.

Para Hermione o conflito era maior, ir contra um grande bruxo como o Diretor, mas também não discordava do discurso do professor de Feitiços, não saber os impedia de entender. Ela adorava aprender e lhe parecia que não permitir que eles compreendessem o que, porque e como, contrariava a função de uma escola. Assim depois de refletirem os dois concordaram em saber tudo.

As exclamações ficaram ainda mais alta, principalmente, de Neville que estava furioso em saber que um comensal da morte lhe daria aulas e ainda podia ataca-lo e a outros depois do que acontecera com seus pais. A amargura que sentiu em direção a Dumbledore deixou um gosto ruim em sua boca. Para Hermione tudo era chocante, ainda que ela pensasse que o Diretor tinha seus motivos para ter Severus Snape ensinando, mas mostrando um comedimento inesperado, se calou ao ver a raiva nos três garotos, talvez depois poderia convence-los, decidiu.

A última parte sobre as mudanças trouxe alegria e alivio aos dois, Hermione porque isso lhe parecia mais justo e Neville porque percebeu que se esforçasse para fazer um bom trabalho, suas notas dependeriam apenas deste esforço e não de um comensal da morte.

— Bem é isso. — Finalizou Harry, estava com a garganta seca, assim foi até uma mesinha na sala onde havia um bule e xícaras para o chá. Pegando uma xicara, apontou sua varinha e disse — Aguamenti. — Assim que a xicara estava cheia, bebeu, encheu mais uma vez e bebeu tudo outra vez. — Delicia, estava sedento.

Hermione olhou meio abobada como se nunca lhe ocorrera usar esse feitiço para algo tão simples e útil. Neville olhou com vontade, ainda não dominara esse feitiço. Terry estava divertido e também com sede copiou o amigo e depois pegou uma xicara para Hermione e Harry uma para Neville.

— Bem agora temos que esperar para ver o que mais o Diretor vai dizer e como vamos nos adaptar as mudanças. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Minha maior preocupação é que quando não puder me atacar Snape ataque outros alunos, principalmente meus amigos. Por isso queria que vocês soubessem tudo o que aconteceu e porquê. Vocês têm que estar preparados e se for necessário procurar ajuda dos nossos chefes de casa, tenho certeza que tanto quanto Flitwick nos apoiou, McGonnagall não faria diferente. — Disse Harry preocupado.

Os três amigos assentiram, mas Harry ainda viu alguma hesitação em Hermione e Neville, suspirando disse a si mesmo que fizera o que era possível, mas a verdade é que assim como não queria ninguém lhe dizendo o que fazer, não podia sair dizendo para eles que fizessem isso ou aquilo.

Logo depois eles desceram a sala comunal, com Harry e Terry pegando antes suas mochilas, como não tinham muito tempo eles decidiram estudar ali mesmo e dividiriam os livros, ao em vez de os Gryffs irem até sua torre pegar seus materiais.

O assunto interessava muito Harry que naturalmente assumiu a liderança explanando sobre as partes mais interessantes e importantes. Quando falou sobre a importância de conhecer a fauna magica, suas características e como combate-las, Hermione imediatamente o interrompeu.

— Mas eu li que eles não são perigosos! — Exclamou indignada.

— Bem na teoria eles não são, mas a verdade é que poderia ser fatal tanto encontrar um dragão como ser mordido por umas 20 ou 30 Doxys. Elas são venenosas e estão sempre em grupos grandes em lugares inesperados, escuros, antes que perceba elas te atacam. Combate-las é bem simples, mas temos de aprender o simples, o que adianta se aprendemos a nos defender de ataques mortais, mas não sabemos como afastar os Grindylow. — Afirmou Harry seriamente e os três colegas assentiram.

Depois Harry falou sobre as maldições simples que o livro ensinava e seu objetivo.

— O autor diz que como somos 1º anos não podemos, obviamente, lutar ou vencer uma luta, mas podemos distrair o oponente para fuga e esconderijo e claro para pedir ajuda se possível. Assim ele ensina algumas maldiçoes bem simples que vai nos dar essa vantagem, e em alguns casos uma pequena vantagem poderia nos salvar a vida.

Harry tinha um jeito de falar que cativava os outros três, vinha da sua segurança e também apreço pelo assunto. Quando passaram para a parte pratica ele pacientemente ensinou o feitiço e os movimentos de varinha, que para surpresa dos outros ele não precisou olhar no livro, tendo decorado naquela manhã. E apesar de não ter tentado nenhuma das maldições antes, afinal não tinha um alvo, ele não teve problema com nenhum deles naquele momento, acertando o pobre Neville com todos os seus muitos efeitos. Depois ele usou o Finite Incantatem para desfazer esses efeitos.

Neville foi quem mais teve problema, mas conseguiu sucesso o suficiente para se sentir animado, principalmente quando Terry lhe falou sobre a importância da repetição. Terry também se saiu muito bem, e Hermione veio logo atrás e incrivelmente não demonstrou chateação por não ser a melhor, se fosse perguntada, diria, de má vontade que o assunto lhe assustava um pouco. Para Harry nada do que fizera até então, mesmo Feitiços lhe pareceu tão fácil ou certo e ficou muito aliviado que o assunto que mais queria aprender era também o que ele fazia melhor.

O clima de estudo e camaradagem se manteve por toda a tarde, houve muitos olhares surpresos na direção onde o grupo estudava e treinava, nunca antes tinham visto Gryffindors na sala comunal Ravenclaw. Enquanto isso não era proibido ou contra as regras, era mais ou menos como uma regra não dita que crianças de uma casa não entravam nas outras casas. Mas como eles estavam bem-comportados e mais importante, estudando, ninguém reclamou ou interrompeu, fato que, indelevelmente, alterará a cultura de visitação das casas em Hogwarts no futuro.

Pouco antes do jantar Hermione e Neville foram para sua torre muito animados com seus novos amigos e todas as coisas novas que aprenderam. Enquanto eles se arrumavam para o jantar, Harry e Terry fizeram o mesmo. Harry depois de tomar banho e se vestir, olhou ansioso para a caixa que Edwiges lhe trouxera de manhã, mas olhando para o relógio percebeu que não teria tempo e não queria perder o jantar para o caso de o Diretor Dumbledore fazer algum anuncio antes.

Assim ele deixou para depois e junto a Terry desceu ao Salão Principal, assim que entraram perceberam pelo zunzunzum que algo estava diferente e ao se sentarem Lisa se inclinou e compartilhou o motivo.

— Prof.ª McGonnagall disse a pouco que ninguém deve deixar o salão, pois teremos alguns anúncios importantes depois do jantar. — Sussurrou ela, seriamente.

Prof.ª McGonnagall não precisou repetir o anuncio, pois ele se espalhou rapidamente entre os que entravam depois para o jantar e assim que o ultimo prato com as sobremesas desapareceram todos olharam com expectativa para a mesa alto. Os Ravenclaw já sabiam o que seria dito, mas estavam ansiosos para que fosse feito oficial, só assim estariam tranquilos.

Diretor Dumbledore parecia mais velho quando se levantou e sua postura cabisbaixa chamou a atenção dos alunos que imediatamente ficaram tensos, imaginando notícias ruins. Ele começou a contar sobre a mudanças, sem entrar em méritos do porquê, apenas alegando que é sempre bom para uma escola mudar e renovar. Quando ele terminou de explicar e decretar as mudanças nas avaliações das poções nas aulas de Poções, todos o encaram boquiabertos, até que os gêmeos Weasley da Gryffindor se levantaram e começaram a pular e gritar feito loucos. Isso pareceu liberar os outros alunos que se levantaram e começaram a comemorar com igual alegria. Bem três quartos dos alunos, a mesa Slytherin ficou sentada, a maioria chocada e muitos parecendo furiosos e claro o professor Snape sentado em sua cadeira na mesa alta parecia que queria matar alguém apenas com seu olhar enraivecido.

Os outros professores também se levantaram e bateram palmas, os chefes de casas, Flitwick, Sprout e McGonnagall eram os mais animados. O Diretor parecia meio chocado e ainda mais abatido, era como se nunca tivesse lhe ocorrido o quão verdadeiramente detestado eram as aulas de Poções.

Depois de quase 5 minutos finalmente Dumbledore exigiu silencio e explicou que no dia seguinte depois do café da manhã todos deveriam trazer seu caldeirão para que os professores Flitwick e Babbling os encantassem.

— Bem, muito bem. — Continuou Dumbledore mostrando, claramente, uma falsa animação. — Agora sobre as tomadas de pontos, nós, o corpo docente tivemos uma longa reunião hoje buscando maneiras de tornar as perdas ou ganhos de pontos mais justas. Alguns acreditam — o diretor olhou levemente na direção de Flitwick. — que esse é um sistema ultrapassado que deveria ser substituído, mas ainda acredito na validade de se punir ou presentear os alunos com pontos que levarão as suas casas a ganharem o Campeonato das Casas, devido ao seu bom comportamento e participação positiva em aulas. Assim o sistema será mantido, apenas com um adendo, nenhum professor dessa escola pode tirar ou dar mais do que 5 pontos em sala de aula por aluno, e não mais que 30 por ano. O que quer dizer é que em uma aula um professor não pode tirar de todos os alunos do ano daquela casa mais do que 30 pontos e não pode dar mais do que esses mesmos 30 pontos. Claro que diante de uma falta, vista como grave pelo professor, seja em aula ou pelos corredores da escola, será tratado de forma diferente. O professor levará o aluno até seu chefe de casa e apresentará a falta e os dois decidirão quantos pontos e quais detenções o aluno servirá.

Depois deste novo anuncio as casas Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff foram as que bateram palmas mais alto. Os Gryffindors não ligavam muito para bons comportamentos e pontos, com exceção de Hermione que parecia muito feliz. E os Slytherin estavam mais uma vez em silencio parecendo cada vez mais contrariados.

— Agora vejam bem, essas mudanças não estão sendo implementadas para apoiar a indisciplina e sim para incentivar a justiça, mas qualquer aluno pego rescindindo a quebra de regras ou cometendo uma falta grave não deixará de ser punido não importa quem seja ou em qual casa esteja. — Seu olhar serio se deteve por um instante nos gêmeos ruivos e depois se dirigiram para Harry, que imediatamente ficou tenso.

A sugestão de que Harry se aproveitaria de sua fama para fugir de punições era clara, e Harry teve que engolir a raiva, pois ele não fizera nada errado para merecer as punições de Snape. Olhando para seu chefe de casa viu que ele também estava furioso, seu rosto vermelho e seu olhar mortal se dirigia ao Diretor.

— Prosseguindo, os monitores e monitores-chefes ainda podem tirar pontos, mas façam com sabedoria e diante de verdadeira necessidade, estaremos mais atentos e qualquer um flagrado usando esse privilégio para alguma disputa pessoal ou rivalidade mesquinha entre casas, serão severamente punidos e perderão seus emblemas de monitor. — Dumbledore parecia muito sério e olhou sutilmente para a mesa Slytherin que, Harry observou, tinha os alunos mais velhos até pálidos, mas não de preocupação ou medo, e sim de fúria. — É isso, agora alunos prestem atenção as mudanças e vocês podem ir para a cama e tenham um bom domingo amanhã.

Assim que ele os liberou, o salão em peso se levantou e começou a deixar em direção a seus dormitórios. As conversas eram altas e animadas nos grupos de amigos, mas Harry ao se levantar não saiu do lugar e apenas observou a mesa Slytherin que estavam discutindo também, mas mais baixo e com palavras de raiva e contrariedade. Mas então, Snape desceu da mesa alta, seu manto negro voando a sua volta, lembrando um morcegão, e se aproximou de seus alunos e disse algo em tom cortante, que com todo barulho não deu para ouvir, mas foi o suficiente para calar a mesa toda.

Depois Snape seguiu em direção a saída, com um gesto ele sinalizou para os alunos, que o seguiram silenciosamente em direção as masmorras. Harry não precisava ser um Ravenclaw para entender que outra reunião se seguiria a essa, desta vez na sala comunal Slytherin.

Quando Harry e Terry finalmente chegaram a torre Ravenclaw, um grupo grande e animado estava comemorando, era obvio que o salão propicio para estudo se tornava facilmente um lugar de festa e comemoração quando necessário.

Harry ficou por um tempo e conversou com seus colegas 1º anos, Michael e Anthony estavam meio indignados de que o papel deles nas mudanças não foi divulgado para toda a escola pelo Diretor. Lisa apenas aliviada que suas marcas estariam no topo, Padma que rolou os olhos para a declaração de Lisa, disse que o mais importante é que os Slytherin também teriam suas poções avaliadas justamente, pois disse ela, "Aposto que as notas deles nas aulas de Poções não serão tão altas agora. " Morag parecia concordar com Padma, mas acrescentou, inteligentemente, que era melhor que os Slytherin não soubessem que eles eram responsáveis por isso ou tentariam se vingar.

Harry concordava com as duas meninas e não pode deixar de pensar que enquanto a participação de todos não foi divulgada a sua com certeza será por Snape para sua casa esta noite.

Quando algumas meninas do 2º ano vieram conversar com ele e começaram a dizer que ele era um herói e a dar risinhos, Harry achou que era um bom momento para se retirar e rapidamente, com o rosto corado, se despediu e subiu para o seu quarto. Foi só quando entrou e viu a caixa sobre a cama, percebeu que seu dia ainda não acabara. Ansiosamente ele vestiu seu pijama e subiu na cama, sentou sobre as cobertas e se apoiou na cabeceira.

Olhando a caixa com atenção tentou imaginar o que podia ter lá dentro, era uma caixa quadrada, não muito grande, não muito alta, embrulhada em um bonito papel azul. Não tinha laços como normalmente teria um presente, assim não era um presente, pensou. Hesitante e cuidadosamente ele desembrulhou a caixa, não queria rasgar o papel, feito isso ele dobrou o papel azul e o deixou de lado para guardar em seu baú. Colado no topo da caixa fechada havia um envelope azul com uma bonita letra escrita em bronze onde se lia:

 **Para: Harry J. Potter**

 **De: Serafina M. Boot**

 **Leia este primeiro Harry**

Soltando um suspiro ansioso e com mãos nada firmes ele abriu sua primeira carta pessoal, dirigida a ele, Harry, não uma carta para todos os alunos ou um pequeno bilhete, que tão bons que foram, não tiravam a emoção e importância deste momento. A carta dobrada cuidadosamente em pergaminho creme tinha uma longa escrita em cor preta. Respirando fundo Harry começou a ler.

 _Caro Harry,_

 _É com grande prazer que te escrevo essa carta_ _e espero que essas poucas palavras lhe tragam bons sentimentos._

 _Antes de mais nada Parabéns por entrar na casa Ravenclaw, eu sou suspeita para afirmar, já que está era minha casa, mas acredito que não há lugar melhor para recebe-lo e prepara-lo para se tornar o grande bruxo que eu sei você está destinado a ser. Minha certeza vem das palavras de sua mãe, que tinha absoluta convicção do seu potencial, não apenas para ser um grande bruxo, mas também um grande homem e um belo ser humano. E acredite Harry, uma mãe sempre sabe._

Harry sorriu, e sentiu algumas lagrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto que ele limpou impaciente. Sua mãe realmente dissera isso dele? Engolindo em seco, decidiu continuar a ler.

 _Mas deixaremos sua mãe para falarmos no fim da carta._

 _Agora vamos falar sobre a carta de meu filho Terry para a casa. Não posso expressar o quanto me sinto feliz que vocês se tornaram amigos, mas também não posso expressar o tamanho da minha preocupação com o que ele me contou sobre você. Ele não deu muitos detalhes, mas suas preocupações com sua vida com seus parentes trouxas e seu desconhecimento sobre sua herança e o mundo magico, transbordava por toda a carta._

 _Gostaria que você possa confiar em mim para dar mais detalhes, mas sei que confiança não se ganha a distância ou com uma carta, assim desde já o convido para vir passar o Natal conosco em St. Albans. E acrescento que minha casa sempre, sempre, estará aberta para você. Na verdade, lamento desconhecer seu paradeiro por todos esses anos, mas as informações divulgadas eram que você estava seguro no Mundo Trouxa e que qualquer contato com nosso mundo poderia te colocar em perigo. Agora me arrependo de não insistir mais._

Harry suspirou chocado, Sra. Boot parecia ser muito legal e o estava convidando para o Natal! Ele pensara que ficaria sozinho no castelo, porque não queria voltar para seus parentes e nem eles o queria lá, mas agora poderia ir com Terry até sua casa e conhecer toda a sua grande família. Sorrindo ele releu o último trecho, ela tentara encontra-lo depois do fim da guerra, mas alguém a impedira alegando que ele estaria mais seguro no Mundo Trouxa. A questão era quem lhe dissera essa mentira, e lembrou-se das palavras do professor Flitwick dita no dia anterior onde ele informava que Dumbledore era o responsável para envia-lo ao mundo trouxa e garantir pessoalmente sua segurança. Se perguntou se fora ele também que impedira que a Sra. Boot ou quaisquer outros amigos de seus pais de visita-lo. Suspirando continuou a leitura.

 _Bem, vamos nos concentrar no presente e no futuro, e pensando nas preocupações de Terry quanto ao seu peso e altura enviei a você alguns lanches nutritivos e saudáveis, (Terry disse que você gostou muito dos meus sanduiches de frango e cenoura) você os encontrará em um pote nesta caixa onde se manterão conservados, e poderá comer entre as refeições ou sempre que tiver fome. Há alguns doces também, mas espero que os coma com comedimento._

 _Também quero aconselha-lo a procurar Madame Pomfrey, a curandeira de Hogwarts, na ala hospitalar e diga suas preocupações com seu peso e altura. Se não quiser falar sobre seus problemas em casa, não precisa, Madame Pomfrey não fará perguntas e ela poderá verificar se você está com anemia, se está abaixo do peso e altura para sua idade. Ela vai lhe dar poções nutritivas que vão ajudar sua saúde, seu corpo a crescer e até mesmo sua magia. Tenho certeza que o professor Flitwick falou a vocês sobre a importância de manter seu corpo e mente saudáveis, para assim alcançar seu potencial nos estudos._

Harry ficou surpreso outra vez, não só ela lhe aconselhava a procurar a curandeira da escola como demonstrava preocupação com sua saúde. Até lhe enviara alguns daqueles sanduiches deliciosos! Ele, rapidamente, abriu a tampa e encontrou no topo da caixa, que era muito mais funda do que a aparência externa fazia supor, um pote como o que Terry tinha no trem, só que com a tampa azul. Abrindo ele sorriu ainda mais animado, pois dentro o pote também era mais fundo devido ao Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão, assim tinha uma grande pilha de sanduiches embrulhados. Ao lado havia alguns doces também, dentro de saquinhos transparente, mas em quantidade menor.

Sentindo-se mais grato do que conseguiria expressar ele pegou um dos sanduiches e abriu. Era de frango, cenouras, queijo branco e era muito bom. Mastigando lentamente, Harry voltou a ler.

 _Bem, prosseguindo e antes de entrar em assuntos mais difíceis, você pode olhar na caixa e encontrará um livro, no livro há uma pequena carta de meu sogro para você. Depois de lê-la você pode voltar aqui e prosseguiremos._

Deixando a carta de lado suavemente, Harry olhou dentro da caixa e realmente encontrou um livro, ele era grosso e pesado, com capa vermelha bem conservada, e escrito em letra dourada brilhante na frente estava:

 **BATILDA BAGSHOT**

 **FAMILIA POTTER**

 **SUA GRANDIOSA HISTÓRIA EM ALGUMAS POUCAS PALAVRAS**

O livro! Harry olhou animadamente para o livro com a história de sua família. Depois se perguntou porque não fora enviado para Terry emprestar a ele, abrindo a capa viu um envelope creme com um brasão verde muito bonito que continha uma ave de rapina e o nome BOOT escrita em baixo. Escrito em letra forte no centro estava:

 **Para: Sr. Harry J. Potter**

 **De: Sr. Áquila T. Boot**

Abrindo rapidamente Harry pôs-se a ler.

 **Prezado Sr. Potter,**

 **Soube pelo meu neto que ao fazer amizade com você no trem, amizade essa da qual muito me alegra, descobriu seu desconhecimento sobre sua história familiar. Como alguém que foi amigo de seu avô e conheceu seu profundo respeito pela história que sua família havia escrito no mundo magico, sinto ser meu dever corrigir essa falha em sua aprendizagem.**

 **Minha nora já me informou do convite que fará para que passe as festas conosco aqui em St. Albans, assim espero pessoalmente conhece-lo e contar muitas histórias de seus avós e de seu pai, já que os conheci e acredito mantive uma boa e querida amizade.**

 **O livro que lhe envio foi escrito a mais de meio século pela brilhante historiadora Batilda Bagshot que também foi muito amiga da família Potter. Ela ainda vive em Godric's Hollow, lugar que foi o lar dos Potters por muitos séculos e onde, eu acredito que você saiba, seus pais foram assassinados e enterrados.**

 **Seu avô Fleamont, não apenas trabalhou com ela nas pesquisas, deu-lhe acesso a mansão da família Potter com sua incrível biblioteca, mas financiou a pesquisa e publicação do livro. Seu objetivo era deixar registrado a incrível história da família que ele tanto se orgulhava, mas Fleamont sempre teve uma mão mágica para gerar lucro em qualquer empreendimento, assim o livro foi um grande sucesso e deixou o imenso cofre de sua família ainda maior.**

 **Quando da publicação ele me presenteou com um livro, não me permitindo comprar, este é o livro, e enquanto um presente querido, sei que meu amigo ficaria mais feliz ao vê-lo ser entregue a seu neto e herdeiro. Espero que este presente dado a mim e por mim a você com tanto carinho lhe permita conhecer e se orgulhar de suas raízes.**

 **Espero encontra-lo em breve para discutir o livro e para uma tarde de muitas histórias.**

 **Atenciosamente,**

 **Áquila Timoteo Boot**

Harry olhou abismado para o incrível presente, ele que nunca antes ganhara um de seus parentes, recebia agora não qualquer presente, mas um livro que fora idealizado por seu avô, que esteve em suas mãos e que ainda por cima conta a história de sua família. Com mão tremulas pela emoção ele abriu a capa e viu uma escrita com letra bonita e sagaz onde se lia:

 _ **Ao meu amigo, agradeço sua amizade e apoio.**_

 _ **E que se alegre com este meu filho, enquanto o de verdade não nos dá a sua graça.**_

 _ **Coloquei aqui muitos sentimentos de realização e orgulho, sei que mais que qualquer um, você é capaz de entender esses sentimentos pelos que já se foram, mas que nos trouxeram até este momento.**_

 _ **Esse livro, que te presenteio, é em honra deles e em esperança aos Potters que ainda pisarão nesta Terra.**_

 _ **Seu amigo,**_

 _ **Fleamont H. Potter**_

Tudo o que Harry pode fazer foi sorrir emocionado, enxugando a lagrima que escorreu, atrevidamente, ele voltou a ler, e leu mais uma vez. Depois voltou a ler a carta do avô de Terry e encontrou muitas e importantes novas informações. Sua família vivia a séculos em Godric's Hollow, seus pais foram mortos e enterrados lá. A historiadora ainda vivia por lá e também fora amiga da família. Havia uma mansão e uma grande biblioteca, e mais uma vez ele mencionava, como dito antes por Terry que o cofre Potter era imenso. E isso o levava a se perguntar mais uma vez sobre o testamento de seus pais e porque tudo fora escondido dele. Não mais, pensou, dobrando a carta com carinho e colocando cuidadosamente o livro ao lado, ninguém mais o impediria de fazer perguntas e encontrar as respostas.

Antes de continuar Harry olhou em volta do quarto, se antes a simplicidade não o incomodara, percebia agora que não tinha uma estante para colocar seus livros ou uma mesa para apoiar sua caixa e o pote com sanduiches e doces, ou sua mochila. Além do criado mudo onde ele deixava seus óculos havia apenas um guarda roupa que estava quase vazio porque ele não tinha quase nada para vestir. Seu baú pensou, estava muito bagunçado para colocar algo tão precioso, assim descendo da cama ele guardou seu pote com comida e seu livro no guarda roupa, estaria mais seguro lá.

Depois voltou a subir na cama e antes de olhar para dentro da caixa e ver o que mais tinha pegou a carta da Sra. Boot e retornou a leitura.

 _Agora que você já recebeu seu primeiro presente vou lhe dar mais alguns, e também me despedir dizendo a você que tenho um imenso prazer em conhece-lo, não por você ser o "menino-que-sobreviveu" ou mesmo um Potter, ainda que saiba o quanto é importante sua família e história, mas por você Harry, apenas por você. Estude bastante e faça muitos amigos, cuide-se e cuide do Terry e se precisar que qualquer coisa, não hesite em me pedir._

 _Sem nunca esquecer,_

 _Sarafina M Boot_

 _PS.: Sua mãe e eu trocamos algumas poucas e preciosas cartas, estou enviando para você copias de três que acho que mais lhe agradarão. Além disso eu encontrei algumas fotos, não são muitas, mas seus pais, eu sei, gostariam que você tivesse copias delas._

Harry arregalou os olhos ao ler o PS., cartas de sua mãe e fotos! Nunca vira fotos de seus pais, Hagrid lhe disse que se parecia eles, mas ainda não sabia como eles eram realmente. Tremendo todo ele olhou a caixa e no fundo encontrou um envelope grande azul, havia uma pequena águia impressa e quando ele pegou sentiu seu corpo formigar. Engolindo em seco e tentando parar de tremer, abriu o grande envelope e o virou na cama, de cara três envelopes brancos chamou sua atenção, pegando-os deixou de lado e pegou as fotos.

A primeira era de um grupo de garotos que acenavam animadamente ou sorriam timidamente. Olhando atrás estava escrito _"_ _Clube de Feitiços, Natal de 1973_ ", voltando a foto olhou com mais atenção e pela primeira vez percebeu as decorações natalinas no fundo da sala. Olhando para os alunos, encontrou o que procurava, no lado direto da foto, sorrindo alegre e com um aceno tímido estava uma menina de uns 13 anos, ela estaria no terceiro ano, pensou sem folego, seu cabelo era vermelho escuro, e seus olhos verdes iguaizinhos aos seus. Harry perdeu a noção do tempo olhando para ela, tão viva e animada.

Depois quando seus olhos borraram com lagrimas ele lembrou das outras e a próxima lhe tirou o ar dos pulmões. Era sua mãe outra vez, ela estava com uma cara de brava na direção de um menino muito parecido com Harry, cabelos pretos bagunçados, óculos e muito magro, mas bem mais alto. Harry olhou encantado para seus pais, seu pai, que ele herdou a testa e sobrancelhas, além do sorriso, sorria e segurando uma vassoura e usando um uniforme esportivo, fazia um gesto tentando apaziguar sua mãe, que ao ficar zangada Harry percebia agora ele também herdara o formato do seu rosto, boca e bochechas. Soluçando baixinho sem nem perceber ele olhou atrás da foto onde estava escrito " _Final da Copa de Quadribol, 1973_ ", indo para próxima foto ele percebeu que as lagrimas não lhe permitiam ver e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Nem se lembrava a última vez que chorara, nunca comovia seus parentes e seu tio e primo costumavam zombar dele, então ele se obrigara a não chorar mais.

Suspirando mais calmo, olhou a outra foto onde seu pais apareciam agora adultos jovens, estavam muito bonitos e estavam em um casamento. Os noivos eram muito bonitos também, mas foi seus pais juntos de braços dados e sorrindo, parecendo muito felizes e apaixonados que lhe atraiu toda atenção. Olhando atrás leu, " _Nosso casamento, foto com Lily Evans e James Potter, 19 de julho de 1977_ ", seria no verão antes do 7º ano deles em Hogwarts pensou, eles já estavam namorando e pareciam muito legais juntos. Harry sorriu e olhou a foto por ainda mais tempo.

Quando passou para a próxima arregalou os olhos ao ver sua mãe segurando um bebê nos braços, o bebê estava todo embrulhado, mas dava para ver o rosto e os cabelos escuros e era claro que o bebe era ele mesmo. Sua mãe estava meio pálida e parecendo cansada e parecia estar inclinada em uma cama, mas amorosamente o segurava e na foto ela sorria e olhava para ele carinhosamente. Seu pai não aparecia, imaginou que ele tirara a foto. Com algumas lagrimas teimosas escorrendo pelo rosto, Harry leu a inscrição atrás, que dizia: " _Nascimento de Harry James Potter, 31 de julho de 1981, Maior amor da nossa vida_ _"._

Harry tentou não chorar, mas era difícil, ao sentir o amor de sua mãe que vinha dos seus olhos na foto, direto para ele. Ela o amara, pensou, seus pais o amaram, seus tios estavam errados, ele não fora um estorvo para eles, não morreram para poder ficar longe dele porque não o suportavam, soluçando baixinho ele pegou as cartas, estavam presas em ordem assim ele foi para a primeira.

 _Minha querida Serafina,_

 _Recebi sua carta, e imagino que agora você já poderá ter deixado o país. Quando essas poucas palavras te encontrarem, espero que esteja já em segurança. Não se puna por sua decisão, sei o quanto você tem lutado por nossa liberdade, por nosso direito aos nossos dons mágicos e agora com seu menino a caminho é por ele que você deve lutar._

 _Seu lugar é em segurança e trazendo esse brilhante bruxo ao nosso mundo. Não se preocupe que lutarei duas vezes mais para que quando ele chegar já tenhamos um mundo livre para ele viver._

 _Sem nunca esquecer,_

 _Lily E. Potter_

Engasgado com as lagrimas Harry releu a carta, observando as palavras e a letra, muito bonita e pequena, combinava com a pessoa que escrevera aquelas palavras tão doces. Sorrindo entre as lagrimas pegou a segunda carta e abriu começou a ler.

 _Minha querida Serafina,_

 _Que alegria me tomou quando recebi sua carta, um dia depois do natal. Nossas cartas são tão raras devido ao medo de serem interceptadas que quando recebo notícias suas, sinto um imenso alivio ao saber que continua segura. E sua carta me contando da chegada de seu menino foi ainda mais especial. Terrence Boot nasceu adiantado? Bem, é possível que ele queria passar o Natal com seus pais. Que lindo presente ele nascer uma semana antes do Natal. Parabéns minha querida Serafina, e que ele se torne um lindo menino e um brilhante bruxo._

 _Tenho notícias também, estamos sendo cuidadosos com a divulgação. As atividades dos comensais da morte têm sido mais intensas e violentas, por isso como você também terei que parar a luta direta, pois também estou gravida e de um menino. Sim, é verdade e minha alegria é tão grande que sobre juga o medo, e James parece que a guerra acabou, tamanha é sua felicidade._

 _Com a mortes de seus pais, James esteve muito triste e mergulhado nas questões da guerra, agora seus olhos brilham e o sorriso nunca se apaga de seu rosto. Sinto como você Serafina, uma necessidade imensa de protege-lo._

 _Meu menino nascerá no fim de julho e estará em Hogwarts no mesmo ano que seu Terry, espero que eles sejam grandes amigos._

 _Sem nunca esquecer,_

 _Lily E. Potter_

Sem mais tentar controlar ou enxugar as lagrimas, Harry rapidamente abriu o ultimo envelope e com as mãos tremendo segurou a carta e leu.

 _Minha querida Serafina,_

 _Apenas algumas poucas palavras te envio, junto a foto do meu menino, estamos escondidos e não posso dizer muito com medo de que a carta caia em mãos inimigas. Espero que esta carta te encontre ainda em segurança e que Terry esteja saudável._

 _Meu Harry nasceu, em 31 de julho, no dia esperado, nem adiantado ou atrasado. O parto foi tranquilo e foi assim que ele chegou ao mundo, calmamente e sem alarde, nem chorou muito. Quem chorou foi James de tanta emoção, meu amor com coração de criança mal conseguia falar de tanta alegria e felicidade ao segurar nosso menino._

 _E para mim, ah Serafina, eu achava que conhecia o amor, o dia do meu casamento foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida, até o dia em que meu Harry foi colocado em meus braços, foi então que eu soube o que era o amor. O amor mais incrível e imenso que há neste mundo._

 _Peço a Deus apenas que meu amor seja o suficiente para proteger meu menino, meu Harry James, pois só de olhar em seus olhos sei que ele vai ser um grande bruxo, um grande homem e um belo ser humano._

 _Sem nunca esquecer,_

 _Lily E. Potter_

Harry perdeu a noção do tempo e espaço enquanto relia a declaração de amor de sua mãe, sua letra ao escrever seu nome, a imensa alegria de seu pai com seu nascimento. Soluçando agora alto e, não baixinho como aprendera ainda pequeno em armário, chorou abraçando a carta com o amor de sua mãe.

Nunca percebera até este momento o grande amor que perdera ao perder seus pais. Nunca antes se dera conta da imensa tristeza e vazio que suas ausências traziam. E nunca ao se encolher na cama abraçado com suas cartas e fotos sentiu tanta saudades e solidão, e nunca, nunca se sentiu tão amado.

— Mamãe, Papai, sinto sua falta! — Sussurrou baixinho antes de cair em um sono pesado.


	10. Cinco dias em Hogwarts

Capítulo 9

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou sentido a cabeça pesada, a garganta e a boca secas e os olhos inchados. Olhando em volta percebeu que dormira em cima das cobertas, as luzes acesas e cercado por cartas e fotos.

Suspirando, lembrou o que acontecera e ficou feliz que pelo menos não ia voltar a chorar, na noite anterior acabara com suas cotas de lagrimas pelo jeito. Levantando-se foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho quente longo, mas sua cabeça continuava meio pesada e seu rosto meio pálido e abatido. Olhando seus olhos no espelho tentou avaliar como se sentia, e tudo o que veio foi uma imensa tristeza.

Seus pais, ele sabia, estavam mortos a muito tempo, mas lhe ocorreu que nunca antes chorara por eles. Nunca antes lhe fora permitido, e enquanto sentia suas faltas, pois odiava viver nos Dursley, nunca antes os conhecera o suficiente para sentir falta deles, por quem eles eram. E eles eram pessoas incríveis, pensou, e agora que ele ouvira suas vozes através das cartas e sabia como eles eram fisicamente, nunca seus pais estiveram tão próximos dele, mas também nunca, nem mesmo no pior da vida no número 4, não os ter foi tão doloroso.

Harry voltou para o quarto, pegou as fotos de novo e foi só agora que percebeu olhando com mais atenção os noivos da terceira foto que eles eram os pais de Terry. Seu amigo se parecia muito com seu pai, alto, cabelos bem arrumados, rosto forte. Mas ele não herdara seus olhos azuis ou o sorriso malicioso, fora de sua mãe uma bonita mulher negra de cabelos cacheados que vieram seus olhos castanhos amáveis e sorriso animadamente branco. O tom de pele vinha da mistura da pele negra da sua mãe e branca de seu pai.

Suspirando, ele olhou para Sra. Boot sentindo-se muito grato por lhe permitir conhecer seus pais e o amor que eles tinham por ele. Todos esses novos sentimentos eram novos e ele não sabia o que fazer com eles, mas ainda valia a pena. Guardando tudo no envelope azul, ele depois guardou o envelope no guarda-roupa com o livro e a comida, mas não se sentiu satisfeito. Enquanto sabia que ninguém da casa invadiria seu quarto e mexeria em suas coisas, ainda lhe parecia que seus presentes preciosos não estavam guardados em um lugar seguro. Ele nem podia trancar o armário ou a porta do quarto.

Pensando em ir para a biblioteca pesquisar algumas dessas coisas hoje Harry pegou seu caldeirão e desceu para a sala comunal. Para sua surpresa Terry já estava lá com seu caldeirão, lendo um livro de História Magica mais avançado.

— Oi, já estava me preocupando, você nunca tinha vindo tão tarde. — Disse animado e sorridente, fechou o livro e devolveu a uma das estantes da parede.

Olhando o relógio Harry percebeu um pouco chocado que já eram quase 9 horas. Nunca se lembrava de ter dormido tanto, nem mesmo se estivesse doente.

— Acabei ficando até tarde vendo as coisas que sua mãe me mandou e lendo sua carta. Obrigada Terry por se preocupar e lembrar sobre o livro. — Disse Harry tentando disfarçar o constrangimento, mas ainda se sentindo comovido pelo que acontecera ontem, e querendo agradecer ao amigo por sua participação.

Terry parou ao ver o rosto pálido e abatido do amigo, se perguntando o que causara aquilo, mas percebendo que Harry estava constrangido e não parecia querer perguntas, decidiu não comentar nada, pelo menos agora.

— Ah, sim, mamãe me contou que vovô Boot mandou um livro para você de presente. E ela disse que também enviou alguns sanduiches e doces. Mamãe não é uma grande cozinheira, mas seus doces e sanduiches são muito bons. — Disse Terry sorrindo, também um pouco envergonhado.

— Adoro seus sanduiches, o de frango e cenoura é o melhor. — Disse enquanto eles começaram a caminhada para o Grande Salão. — Ainda não comi nenhum dos doces, mas tenho certeza de que será muito bom também. Quando você escrever para ela, por favor diga que eu disse, muito obrigada.

— Escreva você mesmo para ela e agradeça a Harry, e aproveita e responda o convite para passar o Natal conosco. Quer dizer, você vai aceitar o convite, não é? — Perguntou Terry olhando o amigo com o canto dos olhos enquanto eles saltavam de uma escada em movimento.

Harry engoliu em seco, e agitado bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos. Tinha se esquecido do convite para as festas com tudo o que acontecera. Na hora lhe parecera incrível, mas agora a luz do dia não tinha tanta certeza.

— Tem certeza que você e sua família não vão se importar Terry? Eu não quero atrapalhar, posso ficar aqui em Hogwarts mesmo. E será que sua mãe vai querer que eu escreva para ela? Talvez ela só queria ser gentil, sabe, porque conheceu minha mãe, mas...

— Harry, — interrompeu Terry sério, parando até de andar. — Eu não sei como foi a relação da sua mãe com minha mãe, se foram só conhecidas, como você disse. Mas nós dois somos amigos, e isso é suficiente para mim e para minha família. Eu entendo que o seu conhecimento sobre famílias é bem falho, mas isso é mais uma razão para você vir. Vamos! Vai ser divertido! Eu tenho muitos primos e meus irmãos, vai ser uma festa! — Exclamou com um sorriso branco brilhante igualzinho ao de sua mãe.

Engolindo a emoção com o convite e a amizade tão despretensiosa, Harry acenou confirmando com a cabeça, pois não tinha palavras.

— Legal! Vai ser muito bom, você vai ver. E agora vamos comer que estou faminto, você já demorou para acordar e ainda temos que levar nossos caldeirões para os professores encantarem. Depois vamos pegar a Hermione e o Neville e termos uma aula extra de História antes de nos prepararmos para as aulas de amanhã. — Disse Terry agitado e andando rápido o resto do caminho.

Enquanto comiam Harry contou ao amigo sobre o livro que seu avô lhe enviara, que havia sido presente do seu avô Fleamont Potter a mais de 50 anos, e seu convite para lhe contar histórias ao que Terry disse:

— Mais um motivo para você vir para minha casa no Natal, vovô Boot conta boas histórias e ele vai querer te conhecer e saber que você apreciou e leu o livro. — Disse Terry entre os bocados de seus ovos.

Harry preferiu seu mingau de aveia quentinho, com mel e frutas, não estava com muita fome e comer mingau sempre o fazia se sentir quente e bem. Depois contou para Terry sua ideia sobre como aprender a trancar a porta e seu incomodo em não ter um lugar para colocar o livro ou uma mesa para apoiar as coisas.

Terry ficou pensativo por um tempo e depois sugeriu que eles se reunissem com seus amigos Gryffs na biblioteca hoje, pois "precisamos fazer algumas pesquisas extras".

— Quanto a mesa e estante para livros, acho que isso pode estar ou nas decorações que podemos fazer ou nos projetos que começamos no ano que vem. — Acrescentou Terry com sua expressão quero aprender.

— Se for nas decorações, ótimo, vamos pegar alguns livros sobre isso, mas se for só para projetos, não quero esperar até o ano que vem para ter uma mesa e uma estante. — Afirmou Harry. — E também quero pensar em uma maneira de proteger minhas coisas quando estiver na casa dos meus parentes.

A última coisa que queria era que seus tios ou seu primo pegassem suas fotos e cartas e as destruísse. Terry assentiu entendo sem que Harry precisasse dizer quais eram suas preocupações.

Depois de comerem eles se encaminharam com seus caldeirões para a fila que se formava em frente à mesa alta dos professores. Não era muito grande, pois já estava bem tarde, mais ainda demorou quase meia hora até chegarem aos dois professores.

Quando chegaram a Flitwick conheceram ao seu lado uma bruxa bem jovem e sorridente, Harry pensara que por seu nome ela seria uma das professoras mais velha que se sentavam na mesa alta. Mas Bathsheda Babbling parecia ter uns 30 anos e seu sorriso no rosto quadrado era animado, tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros platinado, não era particularmente bonita, mas sua figura corpulenta e risonha os fez simpatizar com ela de cara.

Quando ouviram-na falar perceberam pelo sotaque que era galesa e se aproximaram mais para ouvir sua explicação.

— Bem meninos em primeiro lugar vou desenhar as runas necessárias em seus caldeirões. São runas de ampliação magica, runas de ligação e runas de permanência. — Disse a Prof.ª Babbling com tom de ensinamento, suas aulas deviam ser bem interessantes. — A runa de ampliação vai permitir que muitas magias sejam, não apenas feitas em um objeto pequeno como, estejam todas em uso ao mesmo tempo. A runa de ligação criará uma conexão entre seus caldeirões e as fichas. E a runa de permanecia tornará os encantamentos permanentes, necessitando de recarga a cada poucos anos, assim o encantamento nunca falhará.

— Depois lançarei os encantamentos que avaliarão suas poções, que ligarão essa avaliação as fichas e as runas darão mais poder e permanecia a esses encantamentos. — Concluiu o Prof. Flitwick.

Harry entendera a explicação, mas estava ansioso para vê-los fazer na pratica. Tudo parecia muito difícil e interessante, era uma pena que não tinham Runas Antigas até o 3º ano. Aproximando seu caldeirão observou Prof.ª Babbling usar sua varinha para desenhar algumas runas na base. Para cada runa que desenhava ela dizia algumas palavras em latim, como se conduzindo a runa, e o poder saia das palavras tanto quanto da varinha.

ƥƜƈ ƜƔƈ

— Leporem Manere

ƥƖƇ ƜƔƈ

— Leporem Enlarge

ƖƓƈ ƜƔƈ

— Leporem Iungo

A cada vez que Prof.ª Babbling terminava um conjunto de runas, essas brilhavam fortemente e depois desapareciam como se nada estivesse desenhado no caldeirão.

— Sumiu! — Exclamou Harry surpreso.

A jovem professora riu animada e moveu a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, não Sr. Potter, não sumiu nada, a runas feitas com habilidade e corretamente se fundem ao ambiente ou local onde foi desenhada, mas existem maneiras de se detectar magia e claro também de se detectar a presença de runas. Se você escolher minhas aulas como eletivas no 3º ano, terei prazer em te ensinar. — Disse ela maliciosamente.

Harry sorriu e agradeceu antes de dar um passo até o Prof. Flitwick. Este estava em cima de uma banqueta e tinha uma mesa a sua frente. Harry colocou seu caldeirão sobre a mesa e se afastou, mas perto o suficiente para vê-lo trabalhar.

— Potio Evaluate. — Lançou o feitiço — Esse feitiço vai avaliar as poções. Finis Iungo. Este liga sua poção as fichas. — Disse apontando sua varinha a um conjunto de pergaminhos. — Agora Sr. Potter esta é sua ficha e você verá o feitiço que usará para iniciar a avaliação da sua poção pelo encanto. O feitiço é Evaluate Finis, aponte sua varinha para o caldeirão e o encanto agirá. Sua nota aparecerá na sua ficha. E também na ficha do Prof. Snape e a minha. Prontinho. — Terminou ele sorrindo animado.

— Obrigada professor. — Harry sorriu antes de pegar seu caldeirão e se afastar, parando ao lado esperou por Terry que logo veio sorrindo animado.

— Você viu que incrível! Não vejo a hora de aprender todas essas magias, é uma pena que só teremos runas a partir do 3º ano. — Terry sorria animado e desapontado.

— Foi exatamente esse meu pensamento. — Harry olhou em volta e ao ver Neville e Hermione na fila com seus caldeirões, sinalizou para Terry e os dois foram até o Gryffs.

— Bom dia! Estão tarde também? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ah, ontem teve algum tipo de festa na sala comunal e teve muito barulho, as meninas com quem divido o dormitório ficaram tagarelando até não poderem mais. Acabei acordando tarde. — Disse Hermione, mal-humorada.

— Sim. — Disse Neville bocejando, o rosto redondo sonolento — Pelo que ouvi a festa só acabou depois que a Prof.ª McGonnagall veio e mandou todo mundo para a cama.

Os meninos assentiram entendendo.

— Estamos pensando em ir para a biblioteca hoje, nos preparar para as aulas de amanhã e alguns estudos extras e pesquisa. O que vocês acham de nos encontrar lá depois que acabar tudo aqui? — Perguntou Terry.

— Sim, com certeza, o que vamos estudar hoje? E ainda tenho que melhorar meu dever de Transfiguração, apenas mais alguns centímetros e acho que ele deve estar bem. — Disse Hermione ansiosamente.

— Pensei que além de nos prepararmos para as aulas amanhã, poderíamos estudar História e talvez falar um pouco sobre o projeto de Herbologia? E o Harry quer fazer algumas pesquisas também. — Concluiu Terry enquanto a fila andava alguns passos para frente.

Hermione assentiu animada e também olhou ansiosa para a mesa alta tentando ver o que os professores estavam fazendo.

— Projeto de Herbologia? — Neville pareceu bem mais acordado depois de ouvir isso.

— Hermione pode te explicar Neville, vamos levar nossos caldeirões para nossos quartos e pegar nossos livros e nos encontramos na biblioteca. Ok? — Disse Harry puxando Terry em direção a saída.

Eles subiram rapidamente, Harry guardou seu caldeirão e pegou sua mochila. Olhando pela janela viu o sol forte que tornava o dia muito bonito e pensou que seria legal darem uma volta nos jardins mais tarde.

Encontrando Terry na sala comunal, os dois chegaram a biblioteca e rapidamente, depois de pegarem uma mesa, se separaram. Terry foi atrás de algum livro de História e Harry foi para os corredores de decoração e moveis feitos com magia, havia muitos, incrivelmente. Por 15 minutos ele procurou, e usando a dica que Penny lhe dera foi muito mais fácil de encontrar os livros pelas sugestões de leitura e pesquisa que cada livro tinha na última página do livro, sugestões de onde o autor tirara as referencias para sua própria pesquisa.

Satisfeito ele separou 3 livros que tinham informações que lhe interessavam mais e voltou a mesa. Logo depois Hermione e Neville apareceram e Terry surgiu de traz de uma prateleira. Ele também carregava uma pequena pilha de livros.

— Bem então, o que faremos primeiro? — Perguntou Hermione animada.

— Que tal preparação para as aulas e depois do almoço podemos estudar História e falarmos do projeto e pensei de darmos uma volta pelo jardim. Está bem ensolarado e devemos relaxar um pouco também.

— Por mim tudo bem Harry, mas também tenho que escrever uma carta para casa e já aproveito quando formos para o jardim para enviar King com ela. — Disse Terry já pegando o que precisava em sua mochila.

Harry concordou, decidido a escrever uma carta de agradecimento ao Sr. Boot e a Sra. Boot e aceitar o convite para as festas.

— Por mim está bem também, mas não sei se vou para os jardins. Quero ler alguns livros de introdução a Runas Antigas, vocês viram que fascinante o que a Prof.ª Babbling estava fazendo. Eu perguntei e ela me disse que usou Runas que vem do latim, mas que existem runas de outras línguas antigas também. Quero procurar e ver quais são. — Hermione tinha aquele sorriso meio maníaco e se estivesse de pé estaria saltitando, com certeza.

— Hermione, não teremos Runas Antigas até o 3º ano, e hoje é domingo, vamos estudar e depois passear um pouco, conhecer mais do castelo e tomar ar e sol. — disse Harry pacientemente, mas em tom que não deixava discussão.

— Oh, mas... — Hermione começou, mas Terry a interrompeu delicadamente.

— Hermione, eu sei como é ter vontade de aprender tudo de uma vez, mas não dá e nem seria saudável. Você precisa estudar algumas horas por dia e descansar, comer e dormir bem para assim ter energia para aprender. A informação ainda vai estar aqui amanhã, ou você pode emprestar o livro e ler por uma hora antes de dormir. Mas hoje, Harry está certo, é domingo e vamos nos divertir um pouco. — Terry disse tudo com um sorriso amável e Hermione não conseguiu ir contra sua lógica.

Ela assentiu e eles começaram a pegar os livros das aulas do dia seguinte, no caso de Terry e Harry eles pegam pena e pergaminho também. Neville pareceu perdido e quando não fez nenhum movimento para os livros Harry olhou para seu olhar confuso.

— O que foi Neville? — Perguntou baixinho, já que o garoto se sentara ao seu lado.

— Como é que vocês fazem essa tal preparação para as aulas Harry? — Perguntou Neville, meio envergonhado.

Harry percebeu que na casa Gryffindor não havia orientação para se prepararem para as aulas e mais uma vez ficou aliviado de estar na Ravenclaw.

— Muito simples Neville. — Disse Harry sorrindo e rapidamente explicou como se preparar para as aulas com leituras de capítulos, anotações de pontos chaves e perguntas no caso de dúvidas para perguntar ao professor, caso ele não respondesse quando explicasse o capitulo em aula. Neville pareceu surpreso e quando perguntou porque Hermione não fazia as mesmas anotações, Harry lhe disse apenas, "Ela decora o livro, por que anotar? ".

Eles trabalharam por quase duas horas em sua maior parte em silencio, mas de vez em quando um ajudava o outro em alguma dúvida ou eles tinham alguma ideia sobre alguma magia.

Depois de terminarem, até mesmo Neville, eles foram almoçar, e Harry sentado em sua mesa viu os olhares nada amigáveis da mesa Slytherin em sua direção. Sinalizando discretamente para Terry, ele voltou a sua comida e depois olhou mais abaixo e viu que Malfoy era um dos que o encaravam com muita raiva.

— Você está me devendo uma conversa sobre o Malfoy ali. — Disse Harry baixinho ao amigo.

— Sim e ela não pode mais ser adiada, depois que terminarmos nossos estudos vamos voltar para a torre e depois passeamos pelos jardins. — Disse Terry seriamente.

Harry concordou e rapidamente abriu mão da sobremesa e se levantou, Terry não gostou muito, mas entendeu e pegou apenas uma maça e seguiu na direção da mesa dos amigos. Hermione já terminara e levantou rapidamente, Neville olhou tristemente para as sobremesas, suspirou e os seguiu.

Eles se concentraram em História da Magia, a aula absurdamente chata se tornou fascinante com Terry assumindo o comando. Ele falava do seu jeito amável, aberto a perguntas e contava as histórias ligando um fato ao outro de maneira que não só tornava interessante, mas fazia sentido. Até Hermione ficou impressionada e Neville bebeu as palavras e anotou um monte em seu pergaminho. Harry preferiu não fazer anotações, percebeu que com história ele precisava apenas ouvir e entender o que o porquê e o como e não esquecia os fatos mais.

Ele falou por uma hora inteira abrangendo a fundação de Hogwarts, a história dos fundadores, e as batalhas que os bruxos da época tinham com os Goblins, além dos problemas que o mundo magico enfrentava com o mundo trouxa. Em uma hora ele falou de 4 importantíssimos capítulos do livro, enquanto Binns mal tinha passado do assunto chato de quem matou quem em qual batalha.

Depois Hermione foi aumentar seu dever de transfiguração e Neville foi fazer o seu de poções. Tinha que entregar amanhã e ele nem começara. Harry e Terry não receberam ordens de deveres, mas decidiram fazer o que fora mandado aos Gryffindors, apenas por precaução. Falar da poção simples que fizeram, seus pontos chaves e porquê do resultado tomou apenas meia hora. Quando todos acabaram começaram a discutir o projeto de Herbologia, Neville ficou muito interessado, ele amava Herbologia.

— Mas não sei nada do mundo trouxa, e para que essas ervas são usadas por eles. — Disse ele timidamente.

— Mas isso não te impede de nos ajudar Neville, com pesquisa e claro na montagem do projeto. Podemos fazer uma parte pratica e uma parte teórica, isso seria legal. — Disse Terry animado.

— Oh, sim! Podemos fazer alguns chás e talvez sabonetes, eu sei fazer sabonete, minha avó me ensinou! — Disse Hermione frenética e mantendo a voz baixa por pouco.

Harry sorriu enquanto eles tinham mais ideia, Neville parecia cada vez menos tímido, Hermione cada vez menos mandona e Terry como sempre estava animando e sorridente. Logo depois eles encerraram, Hermione emprestou um livro de introdução as Runas Antigas, Harry também queria lê-lo depois, achou o assunto fascinante. Neville pegou um livro de Herbologia. Terry havia convidado o dois Gryffs para a torre para uma conversa sensível, assim eles subiram levar seus materiais enquanto Terry e Harry escreviam suas cartas. Iam se encontrar nas escadas do 4º andar em 15 minutos.

Harry hesitou sobre o que escrever para a mãe de Terry, para seu avô era mais simples, assim com a melhor letra que conseguiu escreveu:

Caro Sr. Boot,

Não há como lhe agradecer o suficiente por esse incrível e pensativo presente. Ter algo tão significativo para o senhor e meu avô me deixa muito feliz.

Espero que realmente possa me contar muitas histórias da minha família, além das que aprenderei ao ler esse livro. Prometo não apenas lê-lo, mas estima-lo como o tesouro que é, a minha vida toda.

Respeitosamente,

Harry J. Potter

Depois de colocar a carta em um envelope e endereça-lo Harry respirou fundo e pegando um novo pergaminho começou a segunda carta.

Cara Sra. Boot,

Nem sei o que dizer, além de OBRIGADA pelos presentes que me enviou. A comida já era incrível, além de sua preocupação em escrever uma carta tão afetuosa.

Mas as cartas e as fotos, foram os presentes mais valiosos do mundo para mim, pois me fez sentir amado e querido pelos meus pais como nunca antes em minha vida. E conhece-los, sei que há muito sobre eles que eu ainda não sei, mas antes de sua carta, eu nem conhecia seus rostos. Obrigada, muito obrigada.

Também agradeço seu convite para as festas, se a senhora tem certeza que não vou incomodar ninguém ficarei feliz em aceitar o convite.

Prometo estudar bastante, procurar Madame Pomfrey e cuidar do Terry.

Grato,

Harry J. Potter

Suspirando Harry releu a carta e achou que estava boa, era o que ele sentia, mas também não falava nada de seu colapso. Ele não queria falar com ninguém sobre isso, ainda não estava pronto nem para pensar nisso. Depois de colocar a carta em um envelope branco o endereçou e guardou junto com a primeira no bolso de suas vestes.

Terry também terminara sua carta e eles rapidamente deixaram a biblioteca, Harry passando por Madame Pince para que ela registrasse os livros de decoração que pegara. Subiram as escadas e encontraram Hermione e Neville já esperando. Os quatro então subiram até o 5º andar onde ficava a entrada para a torre. Hermione pediu para responder à pergunta outra vez e os meninos concordaram divertidos.

Quando chegaram a área de convívio, Harry e Terry pediram licença para irem aos seus dormitórios guardar suas mochilas e Harry aproveitou para pegar um saco de doces para compartilhar com os amigos durante o chá. Terry teve a mesma ideia e quando voltaram a sala com os amigos começou a preparar um chá para todos eles.

Junto ao conjunto de chá havia vários saquinhos com folhas de ervas diferentes, além de um infusor. Ele rapidamente encheu o bule e esquentou a agua, depois colocou o infusor com as ervas e esperou alguns minutos. Depois serviu o chá em cada xicara e perguntou como cada um queria seu chá temperado, Harry pediu com leite e mel. Os outros dois, hesitantemente, pediram suas preferências e logo todos estava tomando chá e comendo fudges e brownies caseiros deliciosos. Terry estava certo, pensou Harry, comendo mais um fudge com avelas crocantes no meio, Sra. Boot fazia os melhores doces. E seus brownies eram de tirar o folego.

Durante o chá ficaram em silencio, apenas as surpresas no rosto dos Gryffs eram difíceis de calar. Por fim Terry perguntou:

— Porque vocês estão tão surpresos? É só chá. Todas as salas de convívio têm um jogo desses com sabores de chás variados. Não tem um na sala comum porque não se pode comer ou beber lá durante os estudos, poderia acontecer um acidente com os livros. Vocês devem ter lá na torre Gryffindor ao menos um desses. — Disse Terry, exasperado.

— Não, não temos não. — Disse Neville olhando com saudade para sua xicara de chá antes de beber o ultimo gole.

— Quer dizer... — Hermione começou hesitante, Neville engasgou com seu chá surpreso, e olhou para ela questionador. — Não é como aqui, acontece é que eu ouvi as meninas mais velhas do 6º ano falando que elas tinham um jogo no dormitório delas, mas foram elas que compraram, e é apenas para as elas, não é divido com outros anos e muito menos com os meninos que nem podem subir para o nosso lado. Eu tinha pensado que talvez eu pudesse comprar um jogo pequeno e trazer no próximo ano se Parvati e Lavander não se importassem, claro. — Explicou Hermione hesitante.

— Tenho certeza que elas não vão se importar Hermione, a irmã de Parvati, Padma está aqui conosco e ela é muito legal. — Disse Harry terminando seu chá e depois de recolher as xicaras de todos ele foi até a mesinha e limpou tudo antes de voltar a se sentar.

— Bem, qual era o assunto sensível que vocês queriam conversar outra vez? É sobre o Prof. Snape? — Perguntou Hermione, tentando mudar de assunto para não pensar que se tivesse sido classificada na Ravenclaw ela teria um monte de coisas legais, como quartos individuais, uma boa sala de estudo com um monte livros, uma porta com perguntas e não senha, além da gêmea Patil mais legal.

— Ah, não, pelo menos não diretamente. Eu não preciso dizer a vocês que devemos manter a conversa aqui entre nós, certo? — Terry perguntou e todos acenaram. — Muito bem, Harry teve um encontro com Draco Malfoy no primeiro dia de aula. — Rapidamente Terry contou o encontro com mais detalhes. — Como podem ver ele foi absolutamente brilhante ao refutar as palavras preconceituosas dele, recusar sua amizade elegantemente e por tudo isso humilha-lo na frente de sua casa. Aposto que ele perdeu muito de sua pose e arrogância quando o acontecimento se espalhou pela casa Slytherin.

— Mas nós não ouvimos nada sobre isso. — Disse Hermione confusa.

— E nem vai ouvir, o que aconteceu se espalhou pela casa Slytherin, mas eles não fofocam sobre qualquer um deles, mesmo que seja alguém que eles não gostem. Eles se protegem e escondem seus podres, assim não ficam mal, pois para eles, o erro de um pesa sobre a reputação de todos. — Explicou Terry e acrescentou antes que ela pudesse perguntar — Quanto a nós, bem não temos o hábito de sair por aí cantando vitória. Além disso o que aconteceu foi mais do que ganhar uma em Malfoy, mas Harry não sabia disso o que, claro, torna tudo ainda mais brilhante, amigo. — Encerrou Terry com um sorriso malicioso, o que o fez mais parecido com seu pai.

— Eu não me importaria de ganhar uma em cima dele. — Disse Neville cabisbaixo.

— E eu, enquanto não quero arrumar briga, gostaria de entender o que foi que ele me chamou aquele dia, depois da aula de Poções. — Perguntou Hermione.

— Eu também gostaria de entender porque o que aconteceu naquele dia foi tão importante. — Acrescentou Harry.

— Bem para começar, todos aqui entendem o que motivou a última guerra? Sobre os preconceitos que imperam na sociedade magica e como Volde...mort — Neville estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, mas pelo menos não gritou como muitos, considerou Harry, gostando dele ainda mais. — E seus comensais da morte queriam se livrar dos nascidos trouxas e tornar nosso mundo puro? — Todos os três acenaram, Hermione havia lido sobre o assunto junto com seus pais, fora uma das leituras recomendas pela Prof.ª McGonnagall. — Ótimo, bom então Hermione você entende que desde antes da guerra o preconceito contra nascidos trouxas já existiam e o desejo pela pureza de sangue é um discurso comum entre muitas famílias puros-sangues. O termo usado contra você revela sua crença e se antes da guerra era muito popular xingar um nascido trouxa de sangue ruim, sangue sujo, depois da guerra se tornou improprio e meio que uma palavra proibida, não é algo dito em uma conversa educada.

Hermione estava chocada e confusa, e também um pouco magoada.

— Mas eu não entendo Terry, porque antes era comum usar esse termo e agora não é socialmente adequado? E o que isso tem a ver com o Malfoy? — Perguntou Harry sem entender.

Isso fez Neville bufar e fazer uma careta ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem Harry, antes os puros-sangues lutavam politicamente e até legalmente contra os direitos dos nascidos trouxas e qualquer meia raça, como já te contei. Mas quando esses mesmos puros-sangues se tornaram comensais da morte e assassinos as coisas mudaram por que naquela noite, Harry, em que Voldemort tentou te matar e acabou desaparecendo, eles perderam a guerra. Muitos foram presos e estão em Azkaban a prisão bruxa, mas muitos alegaram que foram forçados a participar, que estavam sobre a maldição do controle da mente, a maldição Imperius. Os que alegaram isso nem mesmo foram julgados corretamente, apenas pagaram uma grande quantia de galeões e assim ficaram livres da prisão. — Terry mostrou claramente seu desprezo por esse fato. — Mas nos anos seguintes haviam muitos olhos voltados para eles e assim mudaram seus discursos ou ao menos não são tão abertos em seus preconceitos contra os nascidos trouxas. — Terry estava muito sério, zangado até e mesmo Neville, fechava as mãos em punhos com força, como se tentando controlar a raiva.

— Entendi, eles não mudaram seus pensamentos ou preconceitos, mas se mantiveram discretos, pois se não a alegação de controle mental se mostraria falsa. — Raciocinou Harry.

— Todos sabem que é falsa Harry, mas estamos falando de membros muito ricos e poderosos da sociedade bruxa, que tiveram apoio do próprio Ministério. O discurso na época os pintou como vítimas, vítimas de Voldemort, obrigados contra a vontade deles a matar inocentes. E uma dessas "vítimas" é o pai de Draco Malfoy. A ideia de que Lucius Malfoy era inocente de ser uma comensal da morte, de que foi a maldição Imperius que o obrigou a seguir Voldemort e matar por ele é a maior besteira. — Disse Terry pálido de tanta raiva.

E Harry percebeu que isso era mais pessoal para Terry e olhando para Neville, vendo sua própria raiva e tristeza e seu rosto redondo pálido, não teve que pensar muito e concluir que eles perderam, assim como ele, pessoas amadas. Hermione não teve a mesma percepção e disse:

— Mas eu li em um dos livros sobre a guerra que aqueles que foram libertados, receberam o induto da própria Ministra Bagnold e do Diretor Dumbledore que é até hoje o Chefe da Suprema Corte do Bruxos. Quer dizer que eles deveriam ser inocentes. Você deve estar confuso Terry. — Disse Hermione em tom de fato.

Neville engasgou e olhou chocado para Hermione, Terry incrivelmente não ficou com raiva, apenas lançou um olhar de pena para ela, que Harry entendeu bem. A verdade é que Terry poderia dar os fatos, mas cada um tinha que tirar suas próprias conclusões. Hermione ainda não estava pronta para perceber que sejam dos livros ou de autoridades oficiais, nem sempre o que vinha deles era a verdade ou o certo.

— Bem Hermione, eu só tenho a lhe dizer que tome cuidado com quem são as fontes dos livros que você lê. Os livros de história são escritos por quem ganhou a guerra, mas as vezes quem ganhou a guerra não quer que certos fatos venham a luz, sejam por interesses financeiros ou ambições políticas. — Disse Terry calmamente, depois continuou.

"A família Malfoy como você brilhante colocou Harry nunca fez parte do círculo de amizade dos Potters, assim como dos Boots ou Longbottoms. Primeiro, por que não é uma antiga família como as nossas, mas principalmente por causa de sua política agressiva contra os nascidos trouxas ou trouxas.

"Os primeiros Malfoys no mundo magico britânico surgiram bem depois que o Ministério e suas leis foram criados, eles vieram da França e aqui encontram um clima muito favorável para seus ideais puristas. Algo que na França era combatido muito fortemente. Usando seu dinheiro e contratos de casamento adentraram na sociedade puro sangue e se tornaram cada vez mais poderosos e influentes, socialmente e politicamente. Começaram então, uma espécie de guerra política e social com famílias como as nossas que defendiam e casavam com nascidos trouxas e trouxas. "

"Mas enquanto influentes e poderosos, nunca conseguiram conquistar o respeito que uma casa tão velha como os Potters tem, ou tanta riqueza e prestígio. O nome Potter impõe uma legitimidade e abre portas que nunca um Malfoy poderia. E acredite eles tentaram e mais ainda tentaram conquistar uma amizade entre as famílias, seja por casamento ou por negócios, mas nunca conseguiram. Assim Harry como o ultimo herdeiro Potter, você sem saber respondeu ao Draco exatamente como seus antepassados, expos suas verdadeiras cores, seus preconceitos, fato que deixará Lucius muito irritado com seu herdeiro. E negou mais uma vez a amizade da família Potter a família Malfoy, deixando claro que apenas se eles deixarem para traz tais pensamentos preconceituosos antigos e tolos isso poderia vir a acontecer.

"Essa declaração Harry, enquanto não em um contrato magico assinado, vindo do herdeiro de uma casa antiga é tão legitimo quanto. É como uma lei, uma lei entre as famílias Potters e Malfoys. E isso expõe e ridiculariza os Malfoys, porque neste momento toda a sociedade bruxa, porque acredite, os filhos de rivais de negócios ou inimigos dos Malfoys na casa Slytherin com certeza já escreveram para seus pais, sabem que a oferta de amizade do herdeiro Malfoy foi rechaçada e condicionada pelo herdeiro Potter. E acredite o velho Lucius também já tem esta informação e aposto que ele está muito zangado com seu filho por esse movimento, mas ainda mais zangado com você por humilhar sua casa. É por isso que tinha que lhe contar tudo isso, enquanto aposto que Draco deve estar se corroendo e pensando em uma maneira de ganhar uma em cima de você, é com seu pai e sua vingança que você deve se preocupar mais. "

O silencio que se seguiu a essa última afirmação de estendeu enquanto eles esperavam que Harry dissesse algo. Mas Harry avaliou pensativamente essas novas informações sem pressa. Ele confiava em Terry, mas ainda assim procurou os olhos de Neville para uma segunda opinião sobre os fatos e esse apenas assentiu tristemente, apoiando as palavras de Terry. Hermione, ele percebeu parecia levemente confusa, mas também contrariada e ansiosa para fazer mais perguntas e não sabendo por onde começar.

Para Harry, mais do que preocupação as novas informações lhe traziam alivio. Ele percebeu que os desconhecidos lobos, ou comensais da morte que poderiam querer se vingar dele lhe causavam mais receios do que saber que de fato isso aconteceria. Ele preferia assim, saber quem eram, seus nomes e que eles estavam vindo para ele, a verdade dos fatos, e não especulações de se e quando.

— Deixa ver se eu entendi, resumindo, eu sem saber fiz um movimento político que segue os ideais e tradições da minha família, e ao mesmo tempo cria uma nova "lei" social entre minha família e os Malfoy, que por sua vez sentindo-se humilhados e rechaçados podem neste momento estar planejando alguma vingança contra mim. — Perguntou Harry tranquilamente.

Terry e Neville assentiram. Hermione olhava de um para outro parecendo chocada.

— Ok. — Disse Harry ainda muito calmo.

E, claro que essa reação espantou todos os três. Neville se perguntou se o amigo estava com tanto medo que entrara em choque. Hermione estava sem entender como garotos de 11 anos conversavam com tanta tranquilidade sobre coisas como movimento político e vingança. E Terry tentou entender a reação do amigo pelo que já conhecia dele, mas não chegou a uma conclusão.

— Harry, você está bem? Não está com.… medo? — Perguntou Neville delicadamente.

— Medo? Sim, acho que sim, seria louco se não tivesse medo, mas eu já sabia que esses comensais da morte poderiam vir atrás de mim em busca de vingar a derrota de seu líder. Agora pelo menos eu tenho um nome e me lembro do motivo pelo qual os Malfoys estão atrás de mim. Vou ficar ainda mais atento e estudar e aprender magia com ainda mais afinco, para poder me defender deles ou de qualquer um. — Disse Harry com seus olhos verdes brilhando intensamente com determinação.

Terry entendeu então, seu amigo não estava sendo displicente ou corajoso, apenas compreendendo que de uma forma ou de outra ele teria que se preparar para o que estava por vir e que era impossível caminhar pelo mundo magico sem pisar em mais alguns calos e fazer mais inimigos, ou pelo menos renovar inimizades antigas.

— Eu compreendo Harry e você está certo, mais do que nunca teremos que estar atento a casa Slytherin como um todo. A verdade é que eles perderam um pouco de seu poder quando Snape perdeu o privilégio de fazer o que quiser. Eles sabem que perderam uma batalha e pelos olhares dirigidos a você hoje no almoço, eles também sabem quem foi o responsável por isso. Draco é apenas mais um e seu pai por mais raivoso que esteja preza muito seu lugar de poder na sociedade para fazer qualquer movimento direto e aberto contra você, o herói do mundo bruxo. Assim teremos que estar atento e continuar aprendendo. — Disse Terry seriamente.

Neville suspirou e olhou para suas mãos depois olhou de um para o outro e disse, parecendo triste.

— Vamos ter outra guerra, não vamos?

— Acredito Neville que a guerra nunca acabou. Eles sofreram um revés, Voldemort desapareceu, mas pelo que Hagrid me disse, Dumbledore não acredita que ele está morto, apenas enfraquecido. Muitos de seus comensais estão livres para continuar promovendo a política puro-sangue e um dia caberá a nós lutar contra essa política lá fora, mas aqui em Hogwarts podemos nos preparar para seja lá o que for que o futuro nos reserve, porque não importa o que seja, não vou permitir que a morte dos meus pais seja em vão. A luta deles é minha luta. — Disse Harry ferozmente.

Os meninos assentiram, pois concordavam e se sentiam da mesma maneira. E quando a discussão parecia que ia acabar nesse momento solene, Hermione soluçou. Os garotos olharam para ela e viram que seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas.

— Hermione...? — Terry disse preocupado.

— Eu não entendo, Prof.ª McGonnagall disse aos meus pais e a mim que não havia mais guerra e que era seguro vir a Hogwarts. Eu li que você-sabe-quem morreu e que os comensais culpados estavam presos, e que o Diretor Dumbledore era aquele a quem ele mais temia e, bem, estamos aqui e protegidos por ele. Tenho certeza que mesmo que os Slytherin tentem alguma coisa ou mesmo o Sr. Malfoy, fato esse bem discutível, a ideia absurda de um adulto tentar se vingar de uma criança por causa de uma discussão boba, ora mesmo que tudo isso seja verdade tenho certeza de que o Diretor não vai permitir que nada aconteça. Ele, afinal é o maior bruxo vivo. — Disse meio tentando convence-los e meio tentando se convencer.

A declaração dela era tão absurda que os meninos olharam para ela abismados por um minuto inteiro. E no fim supreendentemente foi Neville que encontrou a voz.

— Sabe Hermione, para alguém tão inteligente, você pode ser bem obtusa as vezes. — Disse ele movendo a cabeça negativamente.

Os outros dois concordaram e ela pareceu ofendida, mas antes que pudesse retrucar Harry se levantou dizendo.

— A verdade é que não podemos nem devemos tentar convence-la, você tem que observar os fatos e tirar suas próprias conclusões, apenas Hermione mantenha a mente aberta, as coisas no mundo magico não são tão perfeitas como lhe foi pintado. E você só teve um pequeno vislumbre disso, acho que você deve se preparar para mais decepções. — Disse e se alongando suspirou tranquilamente como se não tivessem acabado de ter o que provavelmente seria sua primeira reunião de guerra. — Agora vamos lá fora, vamos, quero aproveitar um pouco a tarde e enviar minhas cartas.

Os outros três concordaram, com Hermione parecendo ainda um pouco contrariada, o grupo deixou a torre e foi para os jardins. Eles estacionaram em uma arvore bonita perto do lago, e Harry e Terry decidiram ir sozinhos até o corujal, os Gryffs não tinham cartas para enviar.

Quando chegaram ao corujal King e Edwiges voaram na direção deles, a coruja de Harry pousou em seu ombro e piou feliz ao vê-lo enquanto esfregava a cabeça em seu cabelo bagunçando-o ainda mais e fazendo-o rir. King um pouco mais sóbrio se sentou em um poleiro e olhou carinhosamente para seu dono piando satisfeito e abrindo as asas enormes e gesticulando com a cabeça claramente informando Terry de algo.

— Ah, você gostou de caçar aqui em Hogwarts, King? — A coruja macho piou agudamente concordando, seu olhar predador brilhando muito satisfeito. — Que bom, sempre que você vir me trazer alguma coisa pode tirar um dia para caçar, sei que em casa tem muitas opções, mas imagino que a Floresta Proibida tem fartura de presas. — Ele então acariciou suas penas longas e escuras. — Tenho uma carta para a mamãe, você entrega para ela para mim? — Questionou Terry gentilmente. King piou concordando e estendeu sua perna para a carta ser amarrada.

Enquanto isso Edwiges fazia festa no cabelo do Harry como uma mãe com seu filhote, ele riu divertido, acariciando suas penas e conversando com ela baixinho.

— Sim Ediwges, eu também estou feliz em vê-la, e estou bem, estou comendo bastante sim e você, está se divertindo e caçando bastante ratos? Sim? Que bom, fico feliz garota. — Depois tirou as duas cartas do bolso das vestes e disse a ela carinhosamente. — Você está disposta levar essas cartas para mim? Está é para o avô do Terry, ele me mandou um livro incrível de presente, estou agradecendo. E esta, é para a mãe dele, ela me mandou comida e doces e também algumas fotos e cartas dos meus pais. — Edwiges assentiu e parecendo sentir a emoção de seu dono com os presentes, esfregou sua cabeça amorosamente em seu rosto, como se limpando uma lagrima imaginária. Harry engasgou e suspirou tentando controlar a emoção de ser consolado por sua coruja. — Sim, os presentes me encheram de saudades, mas agora eu sei que eles me amaram Edwiges, eu sei como eles eram e que incríveis eles foram e que eles me amaram. Então nesta carta eu agradeço a Sra. Boot, você entrega as duas cartas em St. Albans, Terry disse que a mãe dele entregaria a carta ao avô.

Edwiges concordou e estendeu sua perna, Harry amarrou as cartas e depois sussurrou para que ela fizesse uma viagem segura. Se despediu de King que lhe lançou um aceno majestoso e depois os dois partiram voando lado a lado.

Harry e Terry ficaram observando eles voarem para longe por um instante, depois voltaram para junto de Hermione e Neville. Decidido a manter o assunto leve Harry perguntou para a menina de cabelos cacheados sobre sua família. Ela animadamente o atendeu contando ser filha única, ter avós, tios, primos, e que seus pais eram dentistas. Isso confundiu Neville que não fazia ideia do que eram dentistas, Hermione então, se lançou em um longo monologo detalhado sobre o que um dentista fazia o que quase levou o pobre e pálido Neville a fugir apavorado.

Harry estava rindo animado e se divertindo, sua palidez e abatimento desaparecera, fosse pelo sol, ar fresco ou apenas se divertir com amigos. Ou talvez fosse tudo isso junto. Quando ele sentiu seu estomago roncar, não pode deixar de pensar nos deliciosos sanduiches que estavam esperando em seu quarto e que ele ainda teria o jantar incrível de Hogwarts mais tarde. Olhou para os amigos, Terry ria de rolar no chão, Hermione parecia entre divertida e exasperada, segurando um sorriso e Neville movia a cabeça negativamente e dizia que os trouxas eram loucos de deixar alguém abrir um buraco em seus dentes. Foi quando Harry ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

— Potter! — A voz veio da direção do castelo, olhando para traz Harry viu três garotos vindo na direção deles.

Ele se colocou de pé, o riso morreu em Terry que também levantou se colocando ao seu lado muito sério. Hermione também ficou de pé hesitante e Neville seguiu o exemplo, mas claramente confuso com a mudança no clima.

Harry observou entre curioso e irritado enquanto Weasley e seus amigos se aproximavam. Mas a dinâmica parecia diferente, quem vinha a frente parecendo decidido e ser aquele que o chamara era o menino negro muito alto, Thomas, Harry se lembrou, logo depois ao seu lado, não tão confiante vinha o garoto de cabelos cor de areia e sardas, o irlandês Finnigan. E por último, mais atrás e claramente hesitante vinha Weasley.

— Ei, Potter. — Disse Thomas quando chegou mais perto, parando a uns 3 metros de distância.

Seu grito de mais longe atraiu alguns olhares de outros alunos que estava curtindo o sol por perto. Os mais velhos ficaram atentos para ver se alguma briga começaria, se preparando para pedir ajuda. Mas Padma, Morag e Mandy, estavam olhando a lula gigante nadar no lago, imediatamente se aproximaram para ajudar seus amigos Ravenclaw.

— Sim? Algum problema? — Perguntou Harry calmamente e muito atento, mas não acreditava que eles iriam ataca-lo, seus instintos não percebiam qualquer perigo.

— Não, problema nenhum. — Disse Thomas olhando em volta e só agora percebendo que sua abordagem atraíra muitos olhares, depois encarou o Harry e tomando coragem, disse. — Quer dizer, há um problema. Nós, — disse gesticulando para o três, Finnigam assentiu afirmativamente apoiando, mas Weasley uns dois metros mais atrás, olhava para longe, como se não fosse com ele. — Queríamos pedir desculpa pelo outro dia. Sei que fomos grosseiros com a maneira com que nos apresentamos e fizemos perguntas sobre assuntos sensíveis que não é da nossa conta. — Terminou Thomas parecendo muito sincero em seu arrependimento.

Antes que o Harry pudesse pensar no que dizer Terry se adiantou, parecendo irritado.

— Então porque fizeram isso?

— Bem, eu não sabia que era um bruxo antes de receber minha carta, e na verdade não tinha entendido direito a história sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu, só que ele é muito famoso no mundo magico. — Thomas parecia muito constrangido, exatamente como no dia em que eles o abordaram com aquelas perguntas. — Depois Seamus me explicou em mais detalhes e eu queria vir e pedir desculpas, porque o que fizemos não foi certo.

Harry olhou para Seamus e Weasley, o primeiro também parecia arrependido e Weasley parecia querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. Pensou em desculpa-los e deixar por isso mesmo, mas depois repensou, olhando em volta e vendo diversos olhos e ouvidos atentos, percebeu que esta era uma oportunidade.

— Eu entendo Thomas, mas o que dizer de vocês dois? — Disse seriamente encarando Finnigan e Weasley. — Vocês acreditaram que eu falaria daquela noite como se tivesse sido uma festa, que mesmo se me lembrasse dos meus pais sendo assassinados por Voldemort — o nome como sempre causou suspiros e estremecimentos — eu contaria para vocês como se fosse uma aventura incrível e mostraria minha cicatriz como uma espécie de prêmio ou troféu? — Seu tom foi duro e Finnigan pareceu meio pálido de vergonha e Thomas ainda mais constrangido. Weasley estava com o rosto vermelho como seu cabelo, mas se de vergonha ou de raiva ninguém sabia, pois, sua postura era ambígua, ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, mas seus punhos se fechavam fortemente.

Os que estavam em volta e ouviram o que ele disse suspiraram surpresos, por ele ter coragem de falar o nome de Voldemort, pelos meninos serem tão idiotas para perguntar sobre aquela noite. Tem coisas, muitos pensaram, que não se fala em voz alta, que não se pergunta, pois era obviamente mal-educado ou inconveniente, mas o que esperar de três Gryffs do 1º ano.

As três meninas Ravenclaws, Morag, Padma, e Mandy e mesmo Neville, ficaram chocados e olharam com raiva para os três garotos. Terry concentrava sua raiva em Weasley, pois era o único que não parecia realmente arrependido, apesar de ser aquele que fizera as perguntas. Hermione estava aflita, enquanto não aprovava a abordagem dos garotos, entendia sua curiosidade e não queria que eles brigassem, pois se não, todos ficariam encrencados.

Depois da pergunta do Harry, Finnigan olhou para Waesley e vendo que o amigo estava envergonhado, na defensiva e prestes a perder seu temperamento decidiu falar pelos dois.

— Bem, é que nós, — disse apontando para si mesmo e Weasley mais atrás. — Bem, nós pensamos que você acharia legal ser famoso e um herói e tal. Não queríamos ofender nem nada, realmente sentimos muitos. — Completou envergonhado Seamus. Weasley, parecia ainda mais vermelho e enquanto não falou uma palavra moveu a cabeça afirmativamente, com os olhos no chão.

— Entendo, vocês acreditaram que eu ficaria feliz em ser famoso por um acontecimento que eu nem me lembro e que além de tudo, tirou meus pais de mim. — Harry deixou suas palavras pairarem no ar, muitos engoliram em seco, pois apesar de não terem sido idiotas o suficientemente para perguntar, pensavam o mesmo que os três garotos do 1º ano. — Agora vocês sabem que estão errados, não ligo e nem quero saber dessa fama estupida, e não vou falar sobre aquela noite para saciar a curiosidade de ninguém, então não adianta ninguém perguntar. — Seu tom era implacável e deixava claro que não estava aberto para discussão.

"E eu os desculpo por terem sido insensíveis, entendo que se equivocaram e não vou manter isso contra nenhum de vocês. Espero que possamos deixar esse incidente para traz e sermos amigos. — Acrescentou Harry amigavelmente, surpreendendo a todos, menos Terry.

Depois ele deu um passo à frente estendendo a mão em amizade para cumprimentar cada um deles. Thomas e Finnigan rapidamente se adiantaram e sorriram aliviado. Weasley estava tão surpreso que demorou para compreender o que estava acontecendo e quando o fez viu que todos o olhavam esperando para ver se ele ia aceitar a mão estendida em sua direção. Ficando ainda mais vermelho, o que lhe dava uma leve semelhança a uma beterraba ruiva, ele saltou a frente, apertou sua mão e logo depois de um resmungo inaudível, se afastou rapidamente com os outros Gryffs seguindo mais devagar.

Depois que os três se afastaram, os outros alunos percebendo que acabara o drama, fizeram o mesmo com a clara intenção de falarem sobre o que acontecera nos mínimos detalhes e contar a algum amigo ou conhecido que perderam o espetáculo. Até o fim do jantar o objetivo de Harry estaria cumprido, a escola inteira saberia que ele não queria fãs ou curiosos perguntando sobre aquela noite.

Harry voltou a se sentar, claramente demonstrando que não queria falar sobre o que acontecera, convidou as meninas de sua casa para se sentarem. Elas aceitaram e rapidamente entraram em uma conversa sobre as aulas com Hermione. Mandy também era nascida trouxa e seus pais eram atores de teatro, apesar de ter uma personalidade mais descolada, as duas meninas logo clicaram quando começaram a falar sobre as incríveis surpresas que se depararam nesse novo mundo. Padma e Morag também eram muito divertidas, mas por serem tão inteligentes e focadas nos estudos, fizeram com que Hermione se descontraísse e não se sentisse tão culpada por falar algumas bobagens e por passar tantas horas sem um livro na mão. O fato é que Mandy e Hermione tinham muito o que compartilhar e perguntar as bruxas puro sangue e, vice e versa.

Enquanto as quatro meninas conversavam e riam animadamente, Hermione com uma expressão de assombro feliz, Harry, Terry e Neville se puseram a falar baixinho.

— Você fez bem Harry, não deixou o incidente passar como se não fosse nada, mas também não fez muito caso disso. E o melhor, várias pessoas ouviram o que você falou e vão espalhar por aí, aposto que até amanhã toda Hogwarts vai estar sabendo o que você pensa sobre essa história de fama e não vão ter coragem de fazer perguntas. — Disse Terry.

— Eu aposto até o fim do jantar. — Disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Terry e Neville olharam para ele e depois se olharam e voltaram a olhar para Harry surpresos.

— Você fez de propósito! — Exclamou Neville.

— Claro! Você sempre pretendeu desculpa-los, mas percebeu que tinha um monte de testemunhas e aproveitou para deixar claro como você se sentia sobre essa situação. Assim não tem que se repetir a cada vez que alguém tiver coragem de tocar no assunto, porque o que aconteceu vai inibir grande parte dos alunos. Muito inteligente Harry! — Disse Terry animado.

Harry apenas sorriu sentindo-se satisfeito e estranhamente gratificado. Usara seu cérebro, sua inteligência para desfazer qualquer possível inimizade com os garotos Gryffindor sem deixar eles ou qualquer um pensar que o que acontecera fora sem importância. E talvez, apenas talvez as pessoas poderiam ver ele por ele mesmo, Harry, e não o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Essa ilusão durou apenas mais uma hora, quando eles começaram o caminho de volta para o castelo conversando animadamente deram de topo com três Slytherin na escadaria externa. Eles também pareciam estar indo para dentro do saguão, mas pararam quando os viram e se colocaram em frente a eles.

Os instintos de Harry imediatamente dispararam e percebendo a desvantagem da posição que os colocavam bem abaixo, ele continuou degraus acima até a base a escadaria em frente a porta grande de carvalho. Parou apenas quando estava bem de frente com Draco Malfoy. E decidiu tomar a iniciativa, sorrindo agradavelmente, mas com um distanciamento estudado, falou:

— Olá Malfoy, tendo um agradável domingo eu espero. — Cumprimentou com um aceno cordial.

Se alguns de seus colegas que o acompanhavam estranharam sua mudança brusca de maneiras, ninguém comentou ou expressou. Todos ali já estavam cientes que em frente aos Slytherins a postura não poderia ser descontraída. Para as crianças puro sangue era claro que Harry deixava de ser apenas Harry e se tornava o herdeiro Potter. E para Terry, que conhecia a história de como seu amigo fora criado e seu desconhecimento sobre sua herança, o surpreendia como Harry tão rapidamente e instintivamente incorporava sua persona de herdeiro de uma família antiga e prestigiada.

Draco zombou do comentário de Harry, nada elegantemente, e observou como o grupo se posicionava em volta de Potter como se ele fosse seu líder. Terry a sua direita, Hermione a sua esquerda, Neville a esquerda de Hermione, e fechando o grupo de apoio uma fileira atrás dele com Morag, Padma e Mandy.

— Eu lhe fiz uma oferta única no outro dia, Potter. Sua atitude não será esquecida pela casa Malfoy e lhe aconselho a ser mais cuidadoso. — Disse beligerante. — A não ser que aprenda seu lugar, vai acabar como os seus pais. Você se mistura com gentinha como essa sangue ruim e vai acabar sendo esmagado junto com ela.

Os suspiros chocados que resultaram do abominável insulto tornaram o clima tenso ainda mais carregado. Para Harry, a menção a seus pais, o insulto e ameaça a Hermione quase o fizeram perder seu temperamento e talvez se ele não soubesse quem era, qual seu lugar no mundo magico ele faria algo bem estupido, como enfeitiça-lo ou sei lá, um duelo à meia noite.

— Malfoy, Malfoy, acho que você não está apenas revelando as verdadeiras cores de sua família, mas também sua completa ignorância. Eu, ao contrário de você, sei muito bem qual o meu lugar, onde sempre esteve todos os Potters desde o primeiro a existir neste nosso mundo, a mais de mil anos. Quando os Malfoys imigraram para nosso país mesmo? Hum, uns quatrocentos anos atrás, talvez? Terry, você que é melhor em História, estou correto?

— Mais como uns trezentos anos, Harry. — Disse Terry divertidamente.

— Ah, sim claro, como poderia esquecer. Você tem muita coragem ao tentar ameaçar a mim, minha casa e meus amigos Malfoy. Eu duvido que até mesmo seu velho pai teria esse desplante. Tem certeza de que está na casa certa, será que o chapéu não se enganou ao gritar Slytherin ao em vez de Gryffindor? — Perguntou Harry, com falsa preocupação, mas deixando claro seu desprezo por sua atitude desprezível.

— Como você ousa! — Exclamou Draco parecendo ainda mais pálido e nada atraente quando duas manchas vermelhas de raiva apareceram em suas bochechas. — Quando eu contar ao meu pai seu desrespeito para comigo ele vai expulsá-lo. Ele faz parte do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts e você estará voltando para o buraco de onde saiu amanhã mesmo. — Gritou Draco, colérico.

— Hum, verdade? Bem isso explica porque Hogwarts tem tantos problemas, se entre os membros de seu Conselho estão homens que pretendem ser o que não são. Estive em Hogwarts a 5 dias Malfoy e fiz mais mudanças do que qualquer um dentro ou fora desta escola conseguiu fazer nos últimos 50 anos. Meu nome vale mais do que o seu em qualquer dia ou lugar, o nome do meu pai, do meu avô, vale e gera mais respeito do que o de toda a sua família junta em qualquer dia ou lugar e, eles estão mortos a pelo menos uma década. — Parando um segundo, olhou em volta para seus amigos, que mantinham uma expressão confiante e tranquila, apesar de por dentro estarem estarrecidos. — Acredito, como disse antes, que os Malfoys deveriam repensar seus tolos e antigos ideais, porque, fazendo minhas suas palavras, essa oferta é uma oferta única e com data de validade. Se vocês não aproveitarem, meus amigos aqui e eu cuidaremos para que os Malfoys estejam em seu lugar de direito em definitivo, um lugar onde seu pai deveria ter estado nos últimos 10 anos. Pense sobre isso Draco, e lembre-se, tic-tac, tic-tac. — Depois olhou para seus amigos e sorriu tranquilamente, dizendo: — Vamos? Ainda quero tomar um banho antes do jantar.

No aceno de todos Harry parou e esperou que eles fossem a frente, observando suas costas, muito atento a qualquer movimento de Malfoy para sua varinha, sutilmente com os braços cruzados as costas segurando sua própria varinha pronto para defende-los diante de um ataque pelas costas. Mas isso não aconteceu, Malfoy parecia completamente enfurecido e sem palavras mais uma vez, então Harry caminhou de costas e antes de entrar pela porta sorriu e acenou educadamente.

— Boa noite senhores.

Entrando viu seus amigos o esperando e pode ver que todos estavam loucos para falar, mas ele rapidamente gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça e com um sussurro "Aqui não", apressou o passo pela escadaria de mármore. Foi só quando chegaram ao quarto andar, onde se separariam dos Gryffs que Harry parou e olhando em volta não viu ninguém, mas não querendo arriscar, falou em tom baixo.

— Ainda acredita que foi um absurdo a conversa de mais cedo Hermione? — Perguntou, talvez mais duramente do que deveria.

Hermione empalideceu e seu olhos brilharam de lagrimas, confusamente ela olhou para Terry e Neville pedindo ajuda com o olhar, mas eles se mantiveram firmes. As meninas é claro não estavam entendo quase nada.

— Eu... eu, não sei... eu não... — Hermione titubeou tristemente e foi Harry quem teve pena dela. Afinal, pensou por mais bem informada que ela se achasse, ainda tinha muito sobre o mundo magico que ela obviamente desconhecia.

— Tudo bem Hermione. — Disse suavemente acariciando seu ombro. — Mas acredito que amanhã teremos outra aula de História da Magia e não apenas entre nós. Terry, — disse encarando seu amigo nos olhos — vamos encontrar um lugar seguro e convidar os nascidos trouxas e os puro sangues confiáveis e você vai contar o que me contou no trem. Está na hora que acabarem os segredos.

Terry acenou solenemente, e encarando o grupo reunido viu todos concordarem em participar. Harry estava certo pensou, apenas 5 dias em Hogwarts e ele já estava fazendo mudanças, algumas com consequências inimagináveis.


	11. Em Busca do seu Potencial

Capítulo 10

Depois de se separarem dos amigos Gryffs, Harry e os Raven foram para sua torre, assim que entraram as meninas olharam para eles em busca de esclarecimentos, mas Harry fez um gesto negativo.

— Amanhã vamos explicar tudo, não adianta eu falar para vocês agora e depois ter que repetir tudo de novo. Se vocês se encontrarem com qualquer nascido trouxa do nosso ano, de qualquer casa, avise sobre a reunião. Vou encontrar um lugar e o melhor horário e passamos a informação adiante. — Disse Harry firmemente.

As meninas assentiram e como eles, foram para seus dormitórios. Quando estavam em suas portas, Terry hesitou e olhando para o amigo, perguntou:

— Harry, você vai falar sobre como você cresceu e a participação de Dumbledore nisso?

— Não, primeiro porque isso não é tão importante como a maneira como os nascidos trouxas são tratados dentro e fora de Hogwarts. E também não quero expor tudo isso sem mais informações e se eles forem como Hermione nunca vão acreditar que Dumbledore fez algo que não seja perfeito. E começar a falar mal de Dumbledore por aí, Terry, isso vai apenas se voltar contra mim, principalmente se ele descobrir. Por enquanto, tenho que observar e coletar informações, não é o momento de agir.

Terry concordou, admirado com a contenção de seu amigo, Harry estava realmente incorporando ser um Ravenclaw e era incrível ver sua inteligência se mostrar cada vez mais.

Logo depois Harry se sentou em seu quarto, havia tomado um banho e tinha tempo antes do jantar para começar suas leituras, pegando os livros de decoração se concentrou em ler sobre pintura, organização e combinações de cores e moveis. Nada daquilo o interessava, assim se concentrou em como fazer moveis.

Havia segundo o autor o jeito fácil, se conjurar moveis poderia ser considerado fácil. Ele alertava que conjuração era um assunto de 6º ano, mas que um aluno mais jovem poderia conseguir, desde que fossem objetos pequenos e sabendo que tal objeto não duraria por muito tempo, afinal precisa-se de mais poder para um objeto existir por mais tempo. A solução, ele fazia um adendo era o uso de runas, se o bruxo utilizasse a runas corretamente poderia fazer os objetos criados durarem para sempre, apenas recarregando o poder das runas. Era muito interessante, mas um pouco além do seu conhecimento.

A segunda opção era considerada mais difícil porque, além de magia, utilizava trabalho manual, ou o uso de magia em partes para a montagem do móvel. Harry entendeu que para um bruxo fazer algo sem magia ou em partes e que levaria mais tempo, seria considerando mais difícil do que ter algo instantaneamente a seu dispor. Mas para ele não era assim e se sentiu fascinado e empolgado enquanto lia como encontrar, escolher, colher madeira, trabalhar até que ficasse do jeito que ele queria e depois fixar peça por peça até ter o móvel que ele idealizara. Carpintaria magica era incrível! E o melhor, você não precisaria de muito poder ou conhecimentos avançados para fazer aqueles feitiços.

Mas, considerou, isso com certeza se enquadrava em um projeto que ele só poderia fazer no ano seguinte. Teria que conversar com o professor Flitwick e pedir autorização para fazer este ano, nem que fosse só a mesa e a estante. Estava tentando elaborar como convence-lo quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre. — Respondeu olhando para cima.

Terry abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

— Ei, já é quase 7 horas, vamos descer para jantar? Estou faminto. — Disse o garoto moreno sorrindo.

Olhando o relógio Harry percebeu que era bem tarde e ele também estava com fome. Ficara tão concentrado na leitura que nem percebera o tempo passar ou seu estomago roncar. Concordou levantando-se e rapidamente colocou o tênis e as vestes, marcou seu livro e desceu a sala comunal. Pensando na questão de onde teriam a reunião amanhã, Harry se desviou no quinto andar, para o corredor a esquerda das escadas, passaram em frente a porta do escritório de Flitwick e deram mais alguns passos quando Terry parou confuso.

— Harry, este não é o caminho, temos de descer as escadas para ir até o Salão Principal. — Disse Terry parando em seus passos e apontando o caminho de volta.

— Eu sei Terry, apenas quero ver se conseguimos encontrar uma sala onde podemos nos reunir amanhã, não vai dar para levar todos os alunos para nossa sala de convívio. Tem que ser um local fora do caminho, discreto, para que ninguém, que não esteja nos seguindo invisível, tropece em nós. — Disse Harry andando a frente pensativo.

— Ok, mas procuraremos por apenas meia hora, depois vamos jantar, estou com muita fome para comer só sanduiches. — Disse Terry e divertidamente acrescentou. — E para você saber, existe um feitiço que pode nos deixar invisível, então sermos seguidos por alguém querendo no espionar não seria um completo absurdo.

— E só agora você pensou em me dizer isso? — Perguntou Harry fazendo cara de traído, mas os olhos verdes brilhavam de diversão.

Terry riu e Harry rapidamente o acompanhou, eles prosseguiram sua busca por uns 15 minutos antes de Harry vislumbrar uma passagem estreita em um canto, atrás de uma estátua de um homem de barba longa que usava uma coroa. Parecia uma espécie de rei e Harry espiou por traz dele e realmente havia um corredor estreito. Fazendo um gesto para Terry, ele passou pela abertura e pegando sua varinha disse.

— Lumus. — Sua varinha se acendeu e ele iluminou o caminho, ouviu Terry entrar também e segui-lo enquanto ele caminhava mais à frente. O corredor fazia uma curva para a esquerda e Harry estava prestes a ir por esse caminho quando pelo canto dos olhos viu um movimento a sua direita, virando-se rapidamente, apontou a luz naquela direção e viu um rato ou talvez alguns ratos fugir correndo da iluminação em direção a algum buraco.

Ao iluminar naquela direção viu alguns degraus e se aproximou, a escada era de pedras e estreita, mas seguindo sua intuição Harry subiu devagar, estava na metade da subida e olhou para traz, viu que Terry com sua varinha também acesa o seguia de perto com uma expressão séria.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou ele para ter certeza que Terry não queria desistir.

— Sim, também estou curioso, esse lugar está tão sujo que deve fazer muito tempo que ninguém o encontra. Mas seja cuidadoso, ninguém sabe que estamos aqui e se houver algum problema não há quem posso nos encontrar. — Disse Terry cauteloso. — Da próxima vez temos que ser inteligentes e avisar alguém que pretendemos explorar.

Harry assentiu e não pode deixar de pensar que para exploradores e aventureiros eles estavam começando com o pé esquerdo, vendo do ponto de vista da cautela.

Voltando a subir Harry redobrou sua atenção, pronto para dizer para Terry correr por segurança e ajuda, mas ao alcançar o topo se viu de frente a uma porta aberta, iluminando o novo ambiente viu que era uma sala, uma sala simples. Havia três janelas, alguns sofás e poltronas e um tapete desbotado em frente a lareira. Parecia uma sala de estar, mas a poeira, teias de aranhas, e os moveis puídos davam uma dimensão de a quanto tempo ninguém a usava.

— Pode vir Terry é só uma sala, está bem abandonada, mas acho que se a limparmos poderemos usar para a reunião amanhã. — Disse Harry se aproximando das janelas, tentou abrir uma, mas a tranca estava emperrada.

— Você está certo, mas sinto te informar que vai precisar de mais do que apenas limpeza. Estes moveis estão velhos e cheio de traças e duvido que essa lareira funcione. Vai precisar de algum trabalho sério. E espero que não encontramos nada pior. — Terry olhou em volta com receio.

— Pior? Como assim? — Harry também parou e olhou para a sala suja com mais cautela.

— Lembra-se das criaturas que você leu no livro de Defesa? Acredito que esse é o tipo de lugar que encontraríamos algumas delas.

— Hum, bem se é assim, é melhor irmos embora agora e voltarmos amanhã com reforço. — Disse Harry calmamente. — Vamos jantar e no caminho eu te conto do livro que eu estava lendo antes de você me chamar.

Os dois logo fizeram o caminho de volta, com Harry fazendo uma anotação mental de seguir, em outro momento, o corredor estreito a esquerda para ver onde ele dava. Mas por agora eles desceram as escadas pelo caminho de sempre e chegaram para o jantar com meia hora de sobra. No caminho e durante o jantar, como sempre farto e delicioso, Harry falou sobre a carpintaria magica e seu objetivo de pedir autorização ao professor Flitwick.

— Isso parece muito legal, trabalhoso, mas interessante. Se você quiser posso acompanha-lo, e dizer que será uma espécie de projeto em dupla, talvez ele concorde sabendo que não vamos ficar sobrecarregados se ajudarmos um ao outro. — Disse Terry empolgado e com aquela expressão, estou louco para aprender.

— Isso seria ótimo! Tenho tentado pensar em como convence-lo, mas se você está disposto a participar pode ser o que vai fazer ele permitir o projeto. — Disse Harry animado, não se importava com o trabalho extra, estava acostumado a trabalhar horas a fio para seus parentes. E aqui seria para ele e seus amigos e ainda estaria aprendendo magia.

Depois do jantar Harry decidiu pesquisar alguns livros de Feitiços e Defesa do 2º e 3º anos para ajudar amanhã com a exploração e limpeza da sala. Eles os encontrou nas estantes da sala comunal da Ravenclaw e se sentou em uma das mesas. Terry o acompanhou, mas preferiu ler um livro de História, ele disse que queria relembrar as informações para a reunião do dia seguinte em mais detalhes e poder até indicar livros para leituras.

Ao em vez de ler os livros todo, não teria tempo para isso, Harry se concentrou no sumario e encontrar feitiços e maldiçoes uteis para ajuda-los e projete-los. Fez uma lista e se dedicou a repetir os movimentos de varinha, ensinaria e treinaria no dia seguinte com seus amigos. E adiaria a reunião para a terça-feira, depois que tivessem limpado e assegurado a sala.

As 10 horas eles finalmente interromperam a pesquisa para irem para a cama, satisfeito com o que haviam conseguido. Harry não foi direto dormir, tirou o livro da história de sua família e decidiu que leria por mais uma hora. Não queria ler fora do seu quarto e dar a conhecer que estava pesquisando sobre sua família. Assim esse era o único horário que poderia, discretamente, aprender sobre suas origens.

O início do livro era uma apresentação de seu avô dos objetivos do livro e falando sobre os ideais que ao longo dos séculos a família Potter se pautou, nunca na vanguarda da história mágica, contentando-se com uma existência sólida e confortável nos remansos.

No 1º capitulo o primeiro Potter conhecido é apresentado, mago do século XII, Linfred de Stinchcombe com sua personalidade excêntrica e talento para as artes de inventar e preparar poções era amado por seus vizinhos que recorriam aos seus talentos como médico para curar doenças da época.

Apelidado como "O Potterer", seus talentos e os ideais e princípios focados em ajudar, proteger e se relacionar com todos, bruxos ou trouxas se tornaram cada vez mais conhecido. O apelido logo se derivou para o sobrenome Potter, e o respeito por Linfred e seus sete filhos, que mantinham o legado de seu pai, cresceu e se solidificou.

O capítulo se concentrava em suas pesquisas e descobertas como potioner, pois se creditam a Linfred como o criador de uma série de remédios que evoluíram para poções ainda usadas até hoje, incluindo Skele-gro e Pepperup Potion. Mas também falava muito de sua defesa para com os pobres e trouxas ou bruxos perseguidos. Apesar de não se envolver diretamente com lutas armadas ou com política ainda teve seu nome escrito na história por sua compaixão e incansável busca pela cura de doenças.

O livro era incrivelmente bem escrito e contava o contexto histórico da época com maestria sem deixar chato ou cansativo. O segundo capitulo inicia falando de sua carreira como aluno em Hogwarts, sua amizade com famílias de prestigio da época como os fundadores. E como Linfred e seus filhos não se casaram por conveniência e sim por amor, com bruxos ou trouxas. E por fim encerrava dizendo que sem nunca ter feito grande alarde de sua imensa riqueza, surpreendeu a muitos quando ao morrer dividiu sua fortuna, tornando imensamente ricos, cada um dos seus sete filhos.

Sorrindo cansado, Harry decidiu dormir, guardou o livro, apagou as luzes e em segundos estava dormindo e sonhando com um velhinho bruxo excêntrico de cabelos brancos bagunçados em seu laboratório fazendo poções.

Na manhã seguinte ele acordou bem cedo e muito disposto. Tomou banho, limpou seu quarto e banheiro, arrumou sua mochila com tudo o que precisava e desceu para a sala comunal cheio de energia. Ainda faltava muito para as 8 horas então ele passou um tempo relendo os pontos mais importantes do livro de carpintaria mágica para sua conversa com Flitwick.

Logo os primeiros de seu ano desceram, Anthony e Michael, que vieram se sentar com ele.

— Harry, Morag me disse que você quer se reunir com a gente hoje, você pode dizer do que se trata? — Perguntou Michael com o peito estufado e o topete perfeitamente assentado.

— Na verdade eu quero me reunir com nascidos trouxas, como Anthony, você é bem-vindo, mas se não estiver interessado não precisa vir. E o assunto é muito importante e de seu interesse Anthony, espero que você venha. — Disse Harry fechando e guardando o livro na mochila.

Michael fechou a cara com sua resposta, mas Anthony assentiu parecendo curioso.

— Você não pode nos adiantar o assunto? — Perguntou Michael mal-humorado.

— Se eu falar agora só terei que me repetir depois. E a reunião vai ser amanhã, estive ontem procurando um lugar para conversarmos discretamente, encontrei, mas precisa de limpeza. Vou avisar depois a localização exata e o horário. E por favor sejam discretos, não fiquem falando sobre isso por aí, a ideia é que a reunião seja um segredo. — Disse Harry sério e ignorando a carranca de Michael.

— Pode deixar Harry, vamos estar lá. — Disse Anthony parecendo perceber que o assunto era importante.

Depois eles deixaram a sala comunal e quase ao mesmo tempo as três meninas desceram. Padma veio direto se sentar ao seu lado. Morag e Mandy a seguiram.

— Harry, vou contar ao pessoal sobre a reunião, você já sabe onde e quando? E eu posso convidar minha irmã? — Perguntou Padma baixinho.

— Bom dia meninas. Não, apenas que vai ter que ser amanhã, encontrei um lugar, mas precisa de limpeza, vou cuidar disso hoje. Você pode convidar a sua irmã, Padma. E qualquer um do nosso ano que não seja cheio de preconceitos como o Malfoy, mas os mais importantes são os nascidos trouxas e mesmo os mestiços. — Disse Harry também baixo.

— Mestiço? Eu sou mestiça, porque nós também e não só os nascidos trouxas? — Perguntou Morag surpresa.

Harry, que pensara que ela era puro-sangue, se surpreendeu, ouvira ela dizer que sua família era bruxa e a várias gerações viviam no mesmo lugar. Ele a questionou e viu seus olhos se entristeceram.

— Minha mãe é trouxa, meu pai conheceu ela na vila onde crescemos, Invermay. Mas ele não se importou que ela não tinha magia, eles se apaixonaram e se casaram. Mas mantêm a relação bem escondida, vovô MacDougal os alertou que, mesmo com o fim da guerra, ela corre perigo. Assim eles me orientaram a não falar dela, mas acho que posso falar para vocês, certo? — Perguntou Morag confusa e triste.

Mandy e Padma saltaram para ela imediatamente e sussurraram seus apoios e abraçaram na cada uma de um lado. Harry engoliu em seco a raiva que sentiu, como uma sociedade pode exigir que uma criança esconda a própria mãe para mantê-la em segurança. Estava tudo errado, pensou, e como Linfred seu antepassado a quase um milênio, Harry lutaria contra essa injustiça.

— Tudo bem? — Terry se aproximou sério e cauteloso ao perceber que o clima não era muito brilhante.

— Sim, estávamos falando da reunião amanhã e quem devemos chamar. Morag, essa reunião é importante para todos nós, e vamos falar inclusive disso que você acabou de nos contar e não se preocupe, apenas diga para quem você sente que pode confiar. Se não se sentir assim não conte, confie em sua intuição. — Harry disse e depois se levantou arrumando a mochila nos ombros. — E agora é melhor irmos para o café da manhã, temos poções duplas e a última coisa que precisamos, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, é nos atrasarmos. Assim que tiver o horário e local eu lhes passo e vocês podem passar para os outros, ok?

Elas concordaram e rapidamente todos se apressaram para o Salão Principal, no caminho elas encontram com Parvati e Lavander e se detiveram para conversar, enquanto Terry e ele seguiam descendo as escadas. Terry lhe lançou um olhar questionador e Harry, bem baixinho, contou o que ela disse. Ele apenas assentiu, com raiva no olhar e não disse mais nada.

Eles tomaram o café da manhã sem muito papo, todos já sentindo a tensão da aula que estava por vir. Quando se levantaram, fizeram todos juntos, meio que sem palavras se unindo como uma casa, mas para surpresa de Harry os Hufflepuffs também se levantaram e se juntaram a eles. O grupo acenou entre si, oferecendo cumprimentos e depois olhou para Harry em apoio e esperando sua liderança.

Olhando em volta Harry percebeu que a demonstração de apoio estava chamando a atenção e isso é a última coisa que ele queria. Assim apressadamente deixou o salão na direção do corredor que os levaria as masmorras. Depois de andarem longe o suficiente para não verem mais as portas no Grande Salão, ele parou e olhou para os outros primeiros anos.

— Agradeço o apoio, mas lembrem-se isso não é sobre mim. É sobre todos sermos tratados com respeito e aprender nas aulas de Poções. Se por acaso vocês também forem atacados, não deixem de protestar. — Orientou Harry calmo.

Ele já tinha se virado e pretendia continuar o caminho quando uma voz o deteve.

— Nós não somos famosos como você Potter, duvido que nossos protestos teriam o mesmo efeito do que o do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Harry ficou ainda mais tenso do que já estava. Virando, se viu de frente com um garoto loiro e alto de nariz arrebitado, da Hufflepuff. Tentou lembrar seu nome, da classificação, mas não conseguiu. Mas antes que pudesse responde-lo uma garota de cabelos castanhos avermelhados também da Hufflepuff se adiantou e encarando seu colega de casa de frente disse:

— O que o Harry quis dizer foi que se nos unirmos podemos nos proteger e até mudar as coisas, seu troll. E ele não usou sua fama em nenhum momento na semana passada caso você não tenha visto, Smith. — Declarou a garota Bones, furiosa.

Harry observou que muitos alunos da Hufflepuff olhavam o tal Smith com olhares atravessados e um garoto, o mais perto dele estava claramente constrangido. O tal Smith, não muito querido por sua casa, corou de raiva e parecia que ia responder grosseiramente, mas eles não podiam começar a brigar agora e correrem o risco de se atrasarem. Assim Harry deu um passo à frente e se colocando ao lado de Bones, disse.

— Bones está certa, aquele dia foi o apoio e a união que recebi que fizeram o Prof. Flitwick nos ouvir. E foi também o apoio do nosso chefe de casa que permitiu que essas mudanças acontecessem. Snape não pode mais me atacar, mas isso não vai impedi-lo de atacar outros alunos e ser um péssimo professor. Assim se nos unirmos contra suas maneiras horríveis podemos trazer mais mudanças, mas temos que fazer isso com inteligência. — Olhando em volta para as duas casas, mas se concentrando no seus que ele sabia que iam entender onde ele queria chegar, Harry continuou. — Seremos educados, seremos exemplares, faremos as melhores poções que pudermos e não deixaremos ele ter nada para dizer contra nós. E se ele não mudar, nos uniremos, protestaremos e exigiremos um professor melhor. Agora, ficarmos aqui discutindo entre nós e nos atrasarmos, não vai ajudar. — Ele terminou mais duramente.

Depois sem esperar qualquer resposta se virou e começou a andar pelo corredor, rapidamente sua casa o seguiu, os Hufflepuff ficaram um segundo a mais parados, mas depois começaram a andar também. Quando chegaram a sala de poções chegaram juntos, como se realmente fossem um grupo unido. Eles entraram e se assentaram nos mesmo lugares da semana anterior. Quando começaram a acomodar suas coisas, Terry sussurrou.

— Não queremos convidar este idiota para a reunião, com certeza.

Harry concordava totalmente, mas se ele fosse mestiço ou nascido trouxa não teriam escolha. Neste momento Megan e Justin se inclinaram mais pertos e também em um sussurro informou-os.

— Desculpe pelo Smith, Harry. Ele é um idiota, que se acha o melhor, porque vem de uma família bruxa antiga e rica, vive se gabando, ninguém o suporta lá na toca. O único com quem conversa mais é o Hopkins, tenho até pena do cara, sabe. — Disse Justin, olhando para Megan em busca de apoio e ela concordou, movendo a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Está tudo bem Justin. Não é culpa de vocês, e na verdade quero agradecer pelo apoio de vocês na sexta-feira. Foi muito legal. — Disse Harry sincero.

Megan corou levemente e Justin apenas deu de ombros parecendo também constrangido.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer outra coisa Severus Snape entrou pela porta parecendo um morcegão. Sua expressão era fria no rosto pálido e seus olhos escuros, ele falou tão baixo que todos tiveram que se esforçar para ouvir.

— Deveres de casa em minha mesa.

Houve um silencio agourento e todos se olharam em pânico e confusos.

— Agora! — Falou Snape mais fortemente fazendo todos saltarem de susto.

Finalmente Michael ergueu a mão em permissão para falar. Ele e Anthony é quem estavam mais perto da mesa de Snape.

— Mas o senhor não nos passou nenhum dever de casa, Prof. Snape. — Ele falou educadamente, mas estava meio pálido e sua testa suava.

— Ah sim, sim, foi nesta aula que alguém resolveu me desafiar. — Ele zombou olhando na direção de Harry com um olhar de profunda aversão. — E ainda foi recompensado por isso! Em todas as minhas aulas eu passo deveres e espero que sejam entregues na aula seguinte, se vocês não foram informados sobre isso não é minha responsabilidade. Culpem seu amiguinho Potter por isso, e pelo zero que receberão em minha avaliação sobre participação em aulas e cumprimentos de deveres. — Disse Snape com uma careta que tentava parecer um sorriso.

Harry e Terry se olharam e rapidamente tomaram a decisão de não entregar os deveres feitos no dia anterior, pois se o fizessem estariam prejudicando os outros. A garota Bones levantou a mão.

— Prof. Snape será que não podemos entregar na próxima aula, senhor? Podemos entregar os dois deveres, o de hoje também, juntos, senhor. — Disse ela, ainda mais educada do que Michael.

Snape andou pela sala e se colocou diante da mesa de Harry. Olhando-o com profundo ódio, sorriu friamente e disse:

— Não, zero a todos e agradeçam a Potter por isso. — Ainda sem deixar de olha-lo, acrescentou. — Comecem a poção de hoje, a receita está no quadro.

Todos olharam o quadro, e realmente a formula da poção estava lá. Todos rapidamente se mexeram para pegar os ingredientes, um de cada dupla, Terry foi por eles. E Harry pegou seu caldeirão, ignorando o professor que continuava parado diante de sua mesa, o encarando. Quando Terry voltou e começou a organizar os ingredientes, Snape voltou a falar.

— Cada aluno fará suas próprias poções a partir de agora, avaliações individuais e não em duplas. Comecem, agora! — Falou mais alto, fazendo alguns, mais uma vez, pularem assustados com a mudança do tom.

Harry não se assustou, apenas rapidamente foi até os armários de ingredientes e os pegou. Voltando para sua bancada, viu que Terry já pegara seu caldeirão. Os dois se olharam nos olhos, brevemente, mas foi o suficiente.

— Potter, você vai mudar de lugar, quero você bem longe do seu amiguinho. Não vou aceitar ser enganado outra vez. Vamos ver se você realmente tem talento para poções como dito. — Seu tom era de escarnio, mas as palavras bem eram escolhidas, ele não o atacou ou caluniou. — Sente-se aqui nesta bancada sozinho. — Snape se encaminhou para uma bancada mais a frente, era a mais distante da porta, no fundo da sala.

Harry, sem mostrar nada em seu rosto, pegou suas coisas e levou para a nova bancada. Precisou de duas viagens para levar tudo, estava perto dos armários agora, se ele tivesse feito a mudança antes teria poupado muito tempo com levar os ingredientes de lá para cá. Mas atrasa-lo era provavelmente o objetivo, pensou Harry, ao ver que todos já tinham agua nos caldeirões borbulhando no fogo. Mesmo que se mantivessem atentos a ele e Snape.

— Olhe para frente Potter, não quero saber de você olhando ou copiando o trabalho de ninguém, agora comece a trabalhar, está perdendo tempo. — Snape disse em tom mordaz e mais uma vez se colocou em frente a sua mesa.

Onde estava, bem à frente, Harry ficou totalmente de costas para os alunos. E olhando as instruções na lousa, teve que se afastar da mesa para se desviar de Snape e ler o que estava escrito. Era a poção do quarto capítulo e ele agradeceu por sua preparação, se não fosse isso estaria em apuros. Pegando o livro, leu com mais atenção, enquanto sua água esquentava no caldeirão. As instruções de Snape eram precisas, mas incompletas, o livro explicava melhor cada procedimento. Deixando o livro na mochila, pegou seu pergaminho com suas anotações. Havia até alguns comentários e perguntas, mas sabia que nunca seriam respondidas, assim se concentrou, como fazia ao cozinhar em ordenar cada passo na ordem. Deixando na bancada o pergaminho, se concentrou em preparar cada ingrediente.

Snape continuava em frente a sua mesa o encarando, Harry achou que ele se cansaria se não tivesse nenhuma reação dele, e acabaria por ir olhar o trabalho dos outros e critica-los. Mas isso não aconteceu, durante a meia hora seguinte Snape olhou para ele tão intensamente, que Harry podia sentir sua pele se arrepiar com a sensação de perigo iminente que seu ódio lhe despertava.

Uma parte de Harry queria gritar e brigar, outra queria chorar, cansado de ser odiado por algo que ele não tinha controle. Mas ele não faria nem uma coisa nem outra, porque no fim, seu receio não se concretizou, Snape não atacou seus amigos ou qualquer outro aluno. Na verdade, ele gostaria de estar nas aulas de Neville também para protege-lo.

Seu atraso foi compensado por sua experiência em cortar com uma faca e logo sua poção estava borbulhando exatamente como descrito e da cor esperada. Sua necessidade de se manter impassível diante de Snape, ele concluiu o ajudou, pois ele se manteve calmo e não se afobou. Seguiu cada instrução e quando teve dúvidas seguiu sua intuição, e muitas vezes pensou em Linfred, seu antepassado que arriscou a vida para ajudar pessoas doentes e em necessidade.

Faltando 15 minutos para o fim da aula, estava exausto da tensão, o trabalho exigia muito, mas manter a postura era muito mais cansativo. O cheiro e a fumaça que envolvia a sala, mais a tensão estava lhe dando o começo de uma forte dor de cabeça. Encerrando sua poção, percebeu que ela não ficara totalmente perfeita, porque a cor deveria ser verde translucida, a sua ficara verde clara, mas faltava, pensou um pouco mais de suavidade. Revendo suas anotações, pensou que o suco de babosa talvez não tivesse sido suficiente. E rapidamente antes de desligar abaixou o fogo, decidiu arriscar e pegou mais um pedaço de babosa e ao em vez de espremer como orientado, ele separou as folhas, o núcleo da babosa apareceu com o suco grosso. Pegando em sua faca de prata, pingou algumas gotas com a mão esquerda segurando a faca no alto, enquanto mexia com a direita. Foram 4 gotas grossas antes da poção se translucidar, ficando perfeita, Harry rapidamente desligou tudo e esperou, mas a poção atingido seu ponto correto se estabilizou.

Suspirando aliviado, Harry rapidamente pegou sua varinha e ficha entregue pelo professor Flitwick, e fez o feitiço.

— Finis Evaluate — sussurrou ele e esperou que o encanto desse a avaliação. Na ficha magicamente apareceu a nota, O, e a data de hoje e a poção feita. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo, não esperava ir tão bem, verdadeiramente não esperava, como sugerira Terry, que ele tivesse jeito para fazer poções.

Guardando sua ficha, pegou algumas garrafas e sem se preocupar se Snape reclamaria, encheu cinco frascos. Etiquetou cada um, guardou 4 cuidadosamente e o ultimo levou até a mesa do Professor, havia mais 3 frascos lá. Depois voltou para sua bancada, limpou e guardou tudo.

E então só nesse momento olhou para cima e encarou Snape, seus olhos verdes brilharam com igual desprezo, a que sua mãe Lily olhou para Snape anos antes quando ela rompeu a amizade que eles tinham. Mas Harry não sabia disso e nem como ver aqueles olhos o olhando assim o magoava, o no rosto de Potter, não menos. Snape, muito perto de perder o controle se afastou sabendo que se ele atacasse o garoto nem que fosse com uma palavra, tudo estaria perdido.

Olhando em volta viu que a maioria terminara a poção, poções medíocres. Assim que todos entregaram seu trabalho ele indicou o dever de casa e os dispensou, e na sala vazia suspirou fechando os olhos e pensando em como ver Potter com seu caldeirão foi como voltar ao passado onde ele inúmeras vezes assistira Lily fazer os mesmos movimentos, a mesma concentração. Olhando para sua ficha encontrou a nota dele, mas ele já sabia. O garoto, para seu desagrado herdara da mãe o talento de potioner.

Harry saiu da sala rapidamente, estava exausto e com uma dor de cabeça que o deixou enjoado, assim ao em vez de ir na direção do grande salão seguiu por uma escada para o primeiro e depois o segundo andar. Terry o acompanhou de perto, mas não disse nada e para seu alivio, ninguém mais resolveu segui-los. Quando chegou ao segundo andar se virou na direção da enfermaria, mas a dor pulsou e seu estomago saltou e ele percebeu que não chegaria antes de vomitar.

— Deus... — E rapidamente se apoiou na parede. Terry pareceu entender finalmente o que acontecia e rapidamente segurando-o pelo braço abriu uma porta e o empurrou para dentro. Harry teve uma vaga sensação de que era o banheiro das meninas, mas não se importou, entrando por uma das portas, teve apenas tempo de segurar o vaso antes de vomitar.

A dor de cabeça apenas pulsava mais forte a cada engasgo e quando finalmente acabou, se levantou com dificuldade. Terry tentou ajuda-lo, mas ele fez um gesto cortante e chegou as pias sozinho, onde lavou a boca várias vezes. O gosto amargo não passava e a dor de cabeça pulsou fortemente.

— Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça para ajudar Harry, seja o que for. — Disse Terry, e Harry percebeu que ele estava muito aflito.

Fechando os olhos tentando controlar a dor, lembrou da carta de sua mãe que dizia que esperava que eles fossem amigos. Respirando fundo ele olhou para seu amigo, vendo sua palidez, raiva e preocupação, ficou feliz que sua mãe onde estava havia colocado os dois no mesmo compartimento.

— Eu estou bem Terry. — Vendo seu olhar descrente, sorriu e acrescentou, pois era verdade. — Estou bem, apenas com uma dor de cabeça de morte que me deixou enjoado. Pensei em ir até a enfermaria pedir um remédio e aproveitar para cumprir a promessa que fiz a sua mãe de pedir um checape.

Terry suspirou mais aliviado, mas ainda parecia hesitante.

— Foi a tensão. — Com um suspiro Harry olhou para o espelho e viu o quão pálido estava, não é para menos que Terry ainda estava preocupado. — Foi a tensão do Snape me olhando, podia sentir seu ódio rastejar em mim. E o cheiro e a fumaça na sala, tudo isso me deu dor de cabeça, e a dor me deixou enjoado. Estou sem apetite, se você quiser pode ir almoçar, vou a enfermaria e depois direto para a sala de Transfiguração.

Terry hesitou, queria acompanhar o amigo, mas não queria constrange-lo, além disso estava com fome e poderia pegar alguma fruta para Harry comer antes da aula começar se seu apetite voltasse. Pesando tudo rapidamente, ele concordou e os dois deixaram o banheiro que estava inundado de água.

— Obrigado Terry, mas da próxima vez tenta encontrar um banheiro masculino. Ok? — Disse Harry com um sorriso de fingida decepção.

Terry olhou para o sinal surpreso, não percebera isso, apenas que era um banheiro. Balançou a cabeça e olhou para o amigo.

— Sim, vou com certeza prestar atenção nisso da próxima vez que você quiser vomitar nos meus sapatos. Pode deixar. — O sarcasmo escorreu e os dois riram divertidos indo para caminhos opostos.

Harry caminhou até a enfermaria torcendo para que a curandeira estivesse lá e não almoçando e nenhum aluno estar por perto. Quando ele entrou, olhou em volta e pensou em ir até seu escritório procura-la, mas antes que pudesse se decidir ouviu passos e logo depois uma mulher de uns 60 anos de rosto sério e roupas que a faziam lembrar as enfermeiras trouxas antigas apareceu.

— Sim, qual o problema? — Perguntou enérgica.

— Desculpe Madame, não queria incomodar, mas... — ele hesitou sem saber por onde começar.

— Pomfrey, me chamo Madame Pomfrey, Sr. Potter e não é nenhum incomodo atender os alunos, este é meu trabalho, do qual, devo acrescentar gosto muito e sou muito boa. — Sua voz era firme e sincera, Harry não duvidou dela por um minuto. — Agora venha até aqui e me diga porque está tão pálido. — Sua expressão assim como sua voz se suavizaram no fim o que fez Harry relaxar e se aproximar.

— Estava na aula de poções e toda a tensão e a fumaça e o cheiro me deram uma dor de cabeça muito forte. A dor me deixou enjoado e acabei vomitando no caminho daqui. — Ele disse meio constrangido, não gostava de ser fraco.

— Muito bem, suba e deite na cama aqui para que eu possa examina-lo. Depois lhe darei uma poção para a dor e para o enjoo. — Disse Madame Pomfrey, calma e segura.

Harry obedeceu e se deitou contra os travesseiros, viu sua varinha apontar em sua direção para o exame, mas não teve medo, seus instintos lhe diziam que estava seguro. Depois de agitar a varinha nele algumas vezes ela deixou a enfermaria e quando voltou tinha dois frascos de poções.

— Aqui beba isso, vai se sentir melhor, depois descanse uma meia hora antes de ir para sua próxima aula, vou mandar que lhe tragam seu almoço aqui. — Disse em um tom que não abria para discussão.

Harry não pretendia discutir e nem pensou em dizer que estava sem fome. Tomou as poções com gosto horrível e depois um copo de agua gelada que ela lhe deu, dizendo que ele estava um pouco desidratado.

Sentindo-se melhor e pensado na Sra. Boot, bebeu toda a água e tomando coragem, falou:

— Madame Pomfrey, eu estava pensando em vir aqui antes de hoje, sabe. — Harry olhou para ela para ver sua expressão, mas continuava suave, firme e enérgica, não parecia que ele a estava incomodando.

— Por qual motivo Sr. Potter? — Perguntou, pacientemente, a curandeira.

— Bem, eu percebi e meu amigo Terry apontou para mim que sou muito pequeno e magro para minha idade, acredito que sou o mais baixo de todos os meninos do meu ano e de muitas meninas também. Terry escreveu para a mãe dele e lhe contou isso e ela foi muito gentil e me escreveu, me aconselhando a procurar a senhora, para fazer um checape. — Disse Harry rapidamente, encarando suas vestes.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, principalmente se faz muito tempo que você não vai a um curandeiro para fazer um. Ou o equivalente trouxa. — Disse Madame concisa. — Sra. Boot fez bem em aconselha-lo, existem muitos problemas que podem ocasionar falta de peso e crescimento, principalmente se você está comendo bem, e se estiver com falta de apetite existem tantos outros que podem explicar isso. São relativamente fáceis de tratar. — O informou muito profissional e delicada.

— Hum... — engolindo em seco, Harry hesitou, mas sabia que esconder as coisas dela não o ajudaria, além disso como curandeira ela manteria seu segredo. — E se, bem... e se eu não estou comendo tão bem? Mas não por falta de apetite.

Madame Pomfrey o olhou com atenção, Harry na desviou o olhar e o entendimento do que ele estava tentando explicar apareceu em seu rosto. Foi sutil, raiva, descrença, e depois sumiu e ela voltou a sua expressão enérgica.

— Entendo, você poderia Sr. Potter me explicar com mais detalhes essa situação e com que frequência ocorre?

Harry assentiu e voltou a olhar para suas vestes, envergonhado.

— Bem eu vivo com meus parentes, eles não me deixam passar fome, mas não me deixam comer o quanto eu quiser até me sentir satisfeito. E as vezes quando eles me colocam de castigo me deixam sem algumas refeições.

— Com que frequência isso acontece? — Perguntou muito séria.

— Qual? — Perguntou confuso.

— Os dois, claro, Sr. Potter. — Disse paciente.

— Ah, bem, não me deixam comer muito em todas as refeições, todos os dias. E se fico de castigo passo até um dia ou dois sem comer, depende de quão zangado está meu tio. — Disse ele explicando como se não fosse grande coisa.

Madame Pomfrey não disse nada por um tempo e quando olhou para cima curioso viu que ela apertava a varinha e parecia tentar controlar a raiva. Achando que a deixara zangado, ele rapidamente acrescentou.

— Eu as vezes consigo fugir de madrugada e comer quando tenho muita fome e quando eu cozinho roubo aqui e ali alguma coisa, mas não muito ou minha tia pode perceber.

Isso não pareceu acalma-la, mas foi o suficiente para ela se controlar e perguntar o que ele comeria em um dia normal.

— Ah bem, quando eu estava na escola eu comia lá no almoço, o que era bom. Na casa dos meus parentes eles não me deixam comer o almoço, apenas o café da manhã, duas torradas, sem nada, e também nada de ovos ou bacon, isso vai tudo para o meu primo. Se minha tia estiver com disposição me deixa fazer mingau e eu posso comer duas colheradas, mas com açúcar, nada de frutas ou mel. Depois eu ajudo com o trabalho da casa e bebo agua durante o dia e ajudo ela a fazer o jantar. Eu como o mesmo que eles no jantar, mas minha tia me serve bem pouco e as vezes não me deixa comer carne, e tem vez que ainda estou com fome, mas nunca posso repetir.

Quando terminou Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos bagunçando-os ainda mais, mas não olhou para cima, esperando o que ela ia dizer.

Recuperando-se com dificuldade, Madame Pomfrey, pediu licença por um instante e foi até seu escritório. Sabia que não poderia fazer nada com essas informações, mas talvez em algum momento elas poderiam ser uteis e era seu dever registrar cada problema de saúde que o obvio abuso sofrido causara.

— Muito bem Sr. Potter, vou examina-lo e registrar tudo o que eu descobrir neste prontuário. Ele é confidencial, assim como tudo o que conversamos e eu vier a descobrir, a não ser que você autorize a divulgação. Entendido? — Perguntou Madame Pomfrey assim que voltou a enfermaria.

— Sim, Madame. Obrigado. — Disse Harry grato.

Madame Pomfrey apenas assentiu e colocando os papeis de lado fez um gesto ampla com sua varinha na direção do Harry e depois o direcionou para os papeis. Harry adivinhou que os resultados apareceriam magicamente lá, como acontecera com sua nota na aula de Poções.

Depois ela pediu que ele se deitasse e fechasse os olhos. Harry obedeceu e sentiu uma energia morna percorre-lo, da cabeça aos pés. Essa energia se manteve por alguns minutos e depois esquentou mais, parecia ir até seus ossos e seu cérebro, envolve-lo e Harry se sentiu flutuando e depois acabou. Abrindo os olhos viu que Madame Pomfrey analisava os resultados e fazia anotações, seus lábios estavam franzidos, e sua expressão muito séria.

Sentando na cama alta, Harry esperou em silencio, mas apenas alguns minutos mais e ela terminou, suspirou e olhou para ele.

— Bem Sr. Potter, fico muito feliz que você tenha vindo a mim neste momento. Enquanto acredito que você com uma boa alimentação nos próximos anos aqui em Hogwarts não desenvolveria doença graves, não posso dizer que a desnutrição dos seus anos de infância não acarretaria em problemas em seu desenvolvimento físico e magico impossíveis de se superar, caso não fosse tratado agora. — Disse ela olhando para os resultados. Depois olhou para Harry e ao vê-lo confuso, suspirou, e decidiu ser mais clara.

— Harry, seus resultados mostram que você desenvolveu uma doença chamada Nanismo Nutricional.

— Nanismo? — Perguntou Harry chocado.

— Sim, em uma explicação simples o seu potencial de altura foi afetado fortemente devido a má nutrição. Verificando seu potencial a partir de sua herança anatômica do seu pai, que era um homem muito alto e de sua mãe que também era considerada alta para uma mulher, você deveria chegar a 1,93m de altura. Neste momento seus exames mostram que você atingirá apenas 1,73m de altura. — Ela disse delicadamente.

Harry engoliu em seco, e olhou para baixo, não queria ver pena em seus olhos, ou que ela visse a raiva no seus. Movendo a cabeça afirmativamente, mostrou que entendera.

— Em seus resultados também aparece uma deficiência nutricional significativa. A falta dessas vitaminas e minerais, principalmente o ferro podem trazer muitos problemas físicos e mental, além de mágico. Os sintomas que você pode ter com essas deficiências são fadiga crônica, fraqueza muscular, muito sono ou sono irregular, falta de concentração e até dificuldades na aprendizagem. Você reconhece algum desses sintomas? — Perguntou Madame Pomfrey.

Harry refletiu sobre sua dificuldade na escola trouxa em se concentrar ou guardar o que era ensinado pelos professores. Sempre pensara que isso acontecia porque ele não era muito inteligente, mas agora percebia que talvez fosse outra coisa. E fisicamente ele estava sempre cansado, mas pensara que era porque tinha que fazer todo o trabalho de limpeza e jardinagem no número 4.

— Acho que o cansaço e a falta de concentração são os que eu sinto quase sempre. — Disse Harry baixinho.

— Muito bem, além do Nanismo, os resultados mostram um nível baixo do suco gástrico em seu estomago, isso torna sua digestão mais difícil e arriscada porque você pode ingerir bactérias, que seu corpo com imunidade baixa poderia não conseguir combater, o que poderia ser fatal. Além disso a falta de vitamina A está causando um aumento na incapacidade dos seus olhos. Você, como seu pai, tem uma leve miopia, ou deveria ter, mas por falta nutricional esse problema aumentou e pode causar problemas em sua visão noturna e até cegueira.

Harry olhou para a curandeira apavorado, ele estava ficando cego! Mas isso não podia acontecer, como, como ele ia se defender se estivesse cego. Vendo sua expressão, Madame Pomfrey falou rapidamente.

— Não se preocupe Harry, isso está longe de acontecer e agora que detectamos os problemas vamos cuidar para que não aconteça. O importante agora é cuidarmos de nutrir seu corpo e corrigir as deficiências nutricionais para que você possa atingir seu pleno potencial. — Acrescentou ela calmamente.

Harry suspirou e concordou, mas tinha duas perguntas ainda, muito importantes.

— Madame Pomfrey, todas essas deficiências nutricionais também me impedem de atingir meu potencial magico? E se eu fizer o tratamento que a Sra. passar para mim, vou deixar de ser nanico? — Questionou apavorado de que além de nanico seria um bruxo fraco.

— A respostas paras essas perguntas são sim, para ambas. Com o tratamento e a nutrição do seu corpo agora, antes de iniciar a puberdade, você conseguirá atingir sua altura potencial, ou o mais perto dela possível. Quanto a questão sobre sua magia, você precisar ter um corpo apto, forte e saudável para desenvolver seu potencial magico.

"Como a altura, o seu potencial magico é uma herança do seus pais, avós e outros antepassados, com o começo da puberdade você recebera um aumento em sua magia e quando alcançar fisicamente a vida adulta receberá um aumento ainda maior. Mas se seu corpo estiver fraco e doente não terá capacidade de desenvolver ou potencializar sua magia. Não quer dizer que você deixará de ser um bruxo, mas nunca saberia o quão poderoso você poderia ser, mas o tratamento impedirá que isso aconteça. — Concluiu com um leve sorriso.

Harry sorriu também aliviado, tudo ficaria bem, ele faria o tratamento e seria alto e poderoso e poderia se defender e a seus amigos.

Depois disso Madame Pomfrey passou a falar sobre sua alimentação, havia uma variedade imensa de alimentos que ele teria que comer todos os dias. Ela explicou que avisaria a cozinha sobre sua dieta especial. Além disso ele tomaria algumas poções específicas e importantes.

— Algumas dessas poções Harry você terá que tomar diariamente, outras, dia sim dia não e outras uma vez por semana. Eu lhe fornecerei uma caixa abastecedora de poções. É muito simples, na caixa colocarei suprimentos de poções para a semana e quando alguma poção acabar a caixa que é magica reabastecerá com poções que estarão em uma caixa igual aqui em meu escritório, as caixas estão conectadas. Você tomara cada uma delas a noite antes de dormir e de estomago cheio. Elas vão fazer efeito enquanto você dorme e isso será muito benéfico. Mas uma vez a cada duas semanas você virá aqui e eu examinarei sua evolução e você tomara essa poção aqui. — Disse pegando primeiro uma caixa de madeira cinza escura e colocando várias poções de tamanhos e cores diferentes, com etiquetas com seus nomes e a frequência que ele deve toma-las. E depois pegando um vidro maior com uma poção azul escura. — Essa poção Harry é a Poção Instaurium Osseus, você vai tomar ela duas vezes por mês até que seus resultados mostrem que seus ossos estão fortes e desenvolvendo em pleno potencial, poderá levar meses ou até um ano. É uma poção muito delicada e depois de tomar você terá que ficar aqui de observação por pelo menos 2 horas. Eu sei que você tem aulas agora, mas posso enviar uma mensagem para o professor e avisar que você vai ficar por aqui. — Disse Madame em tom que não quer discussão.

Mas dessa vez Harry resolveu discutir, afinal suas aulas lhe eram muito importantes.

— Madame Pomfrey, eu não poderia ir para as aulas duplas de Transfiguração e depois venho direto para cá? A outra aula é História e bem eu já li todo o assunto do livro. Mas transfiguração é diferente e eu não quero ficar para traz. — Harry pediu enviando seus grandes olhos verdes implorando e ela não pode resistir.

— Muito bem, vou então pedir seu almoço, sente-se bem para comer? Sim? Ótimo, vou também já organizar sua alimentação, não o quero perdendo uma única refeição, entendido? — Perguntou, seu rosto meio feroz.

Harry rapidamente concordou e a observou deixar para seu escritório, olhando para o relógio viu que teria que comer rápido para chegar a aula da Prof.ª McGonnagall a tempo.

Vinte minutos depois ele se apressou pelo corredor com um bilhete de Madame Pomfrey, ela não o deixara comer rápido, disse que isso seria prejudicial para sua digestão e observara como um falcão para conferir se ele comia corretamente e limpava o prato.

Enquanto comia a enorme variedade de alimentos que ela lhe pedira, espinafre, cenouras, beterrabas, brócolis e carne vermelha grelhada, ele a ouvia explicar para a elfo doméstica, Mimy, quais alimentos ele precisava comer em cada refeição e como cozinha-los. Isso era importante também, ela afirmara, os legumes crus ou cozidos no vapor, as verduras verdes e frescas e a carne cozida ou grelhada, nada de fritura ou assados que dificultavam a digestão ou tinham poucos nutrientes. Ao em vez de suco de abóbora Harry tomaria leite em todas as refeições e suas sobremesas seriam apenas frutas. Harry pedira para que a torta de caramelo fosse uma exceção e para sua alegria, depois de olha-lo por alguns segundos, Madame Pomfrey concordara.

Harry ouvira suas instruções com muita atenção, sempre gostara de cozinhar e quando voltasse para seus parentes, ele ainda não sabia como, continuaria com sua dieta especial.

Nesse momento ele chegou a classe de Transfiguração e respirando fundo bateu e ao ouvir "Entre", abriu a porta e entrou. Prof.ª McGonnagall o encarou severamente e ele torceu para que o bilhete de Pomfrey fosse o suficiente.

— Espero que tenha uma explicação para seu longo atraso, Sr. Potter. — Disse ela, friamente.

— Eu... sim professora, aqui. — Disse estendendo o bilhete da curandeira.

Ela pegou o bilhete rigidamente e o leu, depois o olhou com atenção, e talvez percebendo seu rosto um pouco pálido ainda, seu rosto se suavizou e ela assentiu mandando-o sentar.

Suspirando de alivio Harry fez o que ela mandou e ignorou os olhares curiosos, apenas olhou para Terry e sorriu levemente para mostrar que estava tudo bem.

A aula prosseguiu e Harry orgulhosamente demonstrou para ela como ele conseguira transfigurar seu fósforo em uma agulha. McGonnagall parabenizou a todos que conseguiram superar essa etapa, em sua maioria Ravenclaws, e deu pequenos objetos de madeira de diferentes formatos e tamanhos e pediu para que eles fizessem o mesmo. Enquanto os que não conseguiram continuavam com o palito de fosforo.

Não era impossível, mas estava longe ser fácil para ele como Feitiço e Defesa, pensou Harry ao fim da aula. Com objetos de tamanhos e pesos diferentes, era necessária mais precisão, poder magico e mental. Hermione foi a melhor, mas Harry, Lisa e Terry vinham logo atrás. Os outros Ravenclaws não eram tão ruins, mas os Gryffindors restantes ainda estavam no fosforo e ao fim da aula apenas Parvati e Seamus conseguiram superar esse ponto. Neville, percebeu Harry, estava muito decepcionado.

Assim que estavam no corredor Hermione o cercou e lançou sua voz inquisitiva na direção dele.

— O que houve Harry? Porque você chegou tão atrasado, foi por causa da aula de poções? O prof. Snape fez alguma coisa?

Harry olhou para ela, Terry e Neville, mas logo se viu cercado por todos os Ravenclaws, até mesmo alguns Gryffs ficaram no corredor se afastando bem devagar, mas obviamente tentando ouvir sua resposta. Ele suspirou sabendo que teria que falar alguma coisa, mas ele não queria que toda a escola ficasse sabendo dos seus problemas de saúde.

— Eu apenas me senti mal depois da aula de Poções, toda a tensão com o Snape, o cheiro e a fumaça, tive uma dor de cabeça e acabei ficando enjoado por causa da dor. Quase vomitei nos sapatos do Terry, mas ele conseguiu me levar a tempo para um banheiro, só que das meninas. — Disse divertido, sorrindo e provocando o amigo.

O grupo arregalou os olhos de surpresa e olharam para Terry em confirmação, quando ele deu de ombros e corou levemente, todos começaram a rir. Harry não se aguentou e riu também e logo Terry se juntou a ele.

— Mas você está bem agora Harry, certo? — Perguntou Morag preocupada depois que o riso diminuiu.

— Sim e não, Madame Pomfrey disse que estou com um pouco de anemia, nada grave, mas ela quer fazer mais alguns exames e me dar umas poções e disse que terei que ficar em observação. — Ao ver seus olhares preocupados, acrescentou rapidamente. — Apenas por umas duas horas, não é nada grave, serio. Vou lá agora, Madame Pomfrey me deixou vir para a aula da McGonnagall, mas disse que avisaria o Prof. Binns.

— Ah! A aula de Defesa, vamos nos atrasar. — Disse Hermione apavorada. Os outros olharam como se ela tivesse enlouquecida, mas ela já estava no modo, não posso quebrar regras. — Vamos, vamos Neville, Harry depois te visito na enfermaria.

E saiu apressada arrastando o pobre Neville que apenas acenou tristemente.

— Vocês deveriam ir também, mesmo que seja Binns, podem perder pontos se chegarem atrasados. — Disse Harry sorrindo tranquilo.

Todos acenaram e se despediram, Terry ficou por último e olhou para Harry com atenção, é obvio que ele sabia que o amigo amenizara o diagnóstico da curandeira, mas Harry sabia que não teriam tempo agora para falarem livremente. Ele, discretamente, fez um gesto que depois eles conversariam e Terry concordou e seguiu para a aula sonolenta de História.

Harry rapidamente seguiu para a enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey já o estava aguardando. Ele se sentou na cama alta, se inclinou nos travesseiros e bebeu a poção sem protestar. Tinha o pior gosto que já provara na vida, mas ele nem fez careta, beberia o que fosse necessário para ficar curado. Não deixaria o que seus parentes fizeram lhe impedisse de alcançar seu potencial.

Uma hora depois Hermione e Neville entraram pela porta, a sala de defesa era mais perto, os dois viram sua palidez e se perguntaram se Harry fora sincero quando dissera que não tinha nada grave. Harry estava com dor, Madame Pomfrey explicara que o objetivo da poção era aos poucos refazer os componentes dos seus ossos, fortalecendo-o enquanto isso acontecia. Era algo doloroso nas duas horas em que fazia efeito, deveria ser feito apenas duas vezes por mês e com observação e repouso.

Um minuto depois, todos os Ravens entraram pela porta, totalizando nove crianças e claro que Madame Pomfrey apareceu e expulsou todo mundo. Terry conseguiu ficar dizendo que trouxera as anotações de História e que poderia ajudar Harry a começar os deveres de casa. A curandeira o olhou com atenção e, lembrando que fora a carta que ele enviara para sua mãe que trouxera Harry até ela, concordou.

Hermione não ficou feliz, mas Mandy sussurrou algo em seu ouvido sobre "biblioteca" e "pesquisa", e ela concordou sem muitos protestos. Antes de saírem Harry combinou de encontra-los na biblioteca e então eram apenas Terry e ele, depois que Pomfrey voltou para seu escritório.

Quando ficaram sozinhos Harry esperou que ele lhe perguntasse sobre o que a curandeira descobrira, mas ele não disse nada, só falou rapidamente da aula idiota do Binns. Harry sorriu com sua paciência, outro o pressionaria e exigiria saber cada coisa em detalhes, ou pior fingiria que nada acontecia porque não queria falar de coisas constrangedoras. Mas Terry não faria nada disso, ele esperaria que Harry falasse do seu jeito e no seu ritmo. Isso o fez respeita-lo ainda mais e não pode deixar de, mais uma vez, pensar em sua mãe e se ela estaria feliz pelos dois estarem se tornando tão bons amigos.

Ele começou a falar bem baixinho e contou tudo sem esconder nada, Terry ouviu com muita atenção sem interromper nenhuma vez com perguntas. Quando Harry terminou, estava mais pálido e suado por causa da dor, mas feliz por ter um amigo com quem compartilhar sua alegria de que ficaria saudável e forte física e magicamente.

— Obrigado Terry, se você não tivesse se preocupado em contar para sua mãe, ela não teria me aconselhado a procurar a curandeira e então seria tarde demais. — Disse Harry, olhando para suas mãos, um pouco envergonhado.

— Não precisa me agradecer, me sinto feliz que você vai ficar saudável, amigo. Isso é o que importa. — Depois parou e respirando fundo encarou Harry nos olhos, e muito seriamente acrescentou. — Mas o mais importante de tudo, é que você não pode voltar para lá, Harry. Eu não sei como, mas teremos de pensar com cuidado e agir com inteligência, vou conversar com meus pais e meus avós durante as festas e vamos encontrar uma maneira, porque não importa de que jeito, você não pode continuar a viver com aquelas pessoas.

Harry apenas assentiu e não disse nada, ele concordava totalmente com Terry, nada o faria mais feliz do que deixar a casa dos Dursley, mas sendo bem realista, algo lhe dizia que isso seria algo muito difícil, talvez impossível, de eles conseguirem. Mas achou melhor não dizer ao seu amigo, deixaria que ele tivesse esperança.

Alguns minutos depois a dor desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido. Madame Pomfrey apareceu, examinou ele com cuidado, e pediu um lanche, um copo grande de leite e fatias de frutas variadas com mel e nozes. Harry comeu e bebeu tudo, enquanto Terry comia a maça que ele colocara no bolso mais cedo, que pretendera dar a Harry.

Depois ela o dispensou recomendando que além das refeições, ele deveria comer alguns lanches nos intervalos. Ele concordou e saiu com Terry caminhando para a biblioteca pensando que precisavam encontrar o caminho da cozinha, seria mais rápido do que subir para a torre, e mais limpo do que carregar lanches nos bolsos.

Quando chegaram a biblioteca encontram Hermione, Neville, Mandy, Padma e Morag fazendo o dever em uma mesa. Olhando para o relógio Harry percebeu que precisava se organizar, tinha muita coisa a fazer hoje e o dever de casa era apenas mais uma.

Sentando-se começou imediatamente a fazer o dever de Transfiguração que precisaria ser entregue no dia seguinte. Poções era só na sexta e História só quarta-feira. Hermione não se importou em emprestar suas anotações, sabia que Harry esteve doente e que ele não era do tipo de copiar e não fazer por si mesmo.

Quando acabaram Harry decidiu que eles deveriam voltar para a torre antes de conversarem. Todos concordaram e rapidamente subiram para a sala comunal da Ravenclaw.

As meninas estranharam a entrada dos dois Gryffs como se fosse algo comum, Padma foi a mais chocada e quando chegaram a sala de convívio não aguentou e falou.

— Espere, vocês já vieram aqui antes? — Perguntou apontando para Hermione e Neville que pareciam um pouco constrangidos, mas acenaram afirmativamente. — Mas eu pensei que não pudéssemos entrar nos dormitórios das outras casas. Foi o que me deixou mais chateada por minha irmã estar na Gryffindor, quase nunca conseguimos nos ver e em nenhum lugar confortável para conversar como aqui. — Disse Padma chateada.

Todos se sentaram e Hermione e Neville olharam para Harry para que ele explicasse.

— Padma, desde que chegamos e fomos apresentados as regras e tradições da escola e principalmente da nossa casa, não ouvimos dos monitores ou do nosso chefe uma única frase de proibição ou mesmo de, não é aconselhável. E me lembro bem de Flitwick dizendo para fazermos amigos, inclusive com alunos de outras casas, e que essa sala era para nos conhecermos, fazer amizade e nos divertirmos. Assim não vejo qual o problema e Hermione e Neville já estiveram aqui duas vezes e o alunos mais velhos não disseram nada. Então, enquanto talvez incomum, proibido não é e já mudamos tantas coisas, acredito que isso é outra coisa que devíamos tentar mudar. Eu adoraria conhecer as outras casas, apesar de que os Slytherins provavelmente não me deixariam sair de lá vivo. — Disse rindo divertido.

Todos o acompanharam, apesar de Hermione ter ao contrário, fechado a cara.

— Isso não tem graça Harry, você não pode brincar com uma coisa assim e sinceramente ainda acho que vocês estão exagerando. Vocês não vão conseguir me convencer que eles nos ofenderem quer dizer que tentariam fazer algo para nos machucar. — Disse ela, cruzando os braços e com uma expressão bem teimosa.

— Hermione, não estamos tentando convence-la de nada, você tem direito de pensar como achar melhor. Mas já te aconselho a se preparar para se decepcionar. — Disse Terry.

— Olha eu não sei sobre o que exatamente vocês estão falando, mas estou mais interessada no fato de que posso ir visitar e ser visitada por minha irmã. — Disse Padma animada e se levantando. — Harry você precisa de mim agora? Ou posso ir contar para Parvati?

— Não Padma, vocês podem ir meninas, eu ia só explicar sobre o local que encontramos para a reunião, mas pode ser depois. Eu aviso vocês. — Disse Harry sorrindo com sua animação.

Padma logo desceu, Morag a seguiu depois de se despedir, mas Mandy hesitou.

— Harry, não tivemos a oportunidade de falar sobre a aula de Poções e como Snape agiu. O que ele fez não foi muito legal e se você quiser protestar, quero lhe dizer que vou apoia-lo. E sei que os outros também, incluindo o Hufflepuff. — Ela disse, corando um pouco.

— Obrigado Mandy, mas eu posso aguentar algumas encaradas, não se preocupe. Hoje foi apenas a surpresa, eu não esperava o que ele fez, na sexta vou estar preparado. Além disso não acho que protestar por tão pouco vai ser de alguma ajuda. Vão começar a achar que eu estou utilizando minha fama para me beneficiar. Você ouviu aquele garoto, Smith. — Disse Harry resignado.

— Ah, falando no idiota do Smith, ele é puro-sangue então não o convidem para a reunião e peçam as crianças nascidas trouxas da Hufflepuff para manterem segredo dele. Tenho a sensação que ele vai nos causar problemas se souber. — Terry acrescentou rapidamente.

— Ok, se você tem certeza Harry, vou avisar as meninas Terry, até mais. — Disse Mandy e deixou a sala de convívio seguindo Padma e Morag.

Depois que ficaram sozinhos Terry foi fazer chá para todos e Neville foi ajuda-lo. Hermione encarou Harry com olhos de falcão.

— O que aconteceu na aula de Poções? O que o Prof. Snape fez para você Harry que o fez passar mal. E não pense que eu não percebi que você não falou a verdade sobre porque tinha que ficar na enfermaria, ou pelo menos toda a verdade. — Disse ela no seu tom inquisitivo costumeiro.

Harry sorriu, Hermione era meio previsível, mas ele não se importava de dar mais informações para ela, apenas não falaria de seus parentes ou ela faria um escândalo sobre isso.

— Eu falei meia verdade Hermione, só não queria preocupar ninguém ou que isso se espalhasse por toda a escola, seus amigos da Gryffindor estavam todos de ouvido em pé, caso você não tenha visto. Meu problema não é no sangue, e sim nos ossos, eu vou ter que tomar uma poção 2 vezes por mês que vai fortalecer meus ossos, e quando tomo a poção tenho de ficar de observação por 2 horas. Mas não quero que isso se espalhe, vocês terão que cobrir para mim quando tiver que ir na enfermaria. — Harry olhou para eles e todos os 3 acenaram.

— Pode deixar Harry, a gente vai te ajudar. — Disse Neville tímido, mas parecendo feliz por ser necessário.

— Mas qual o problema dos seus ossos e que poção é essa que você tem que tomar? — Perguntou Hermione ainda mais curiosa.

— Meus ossos estão fracos, pelo que Madame Pomfrey me disse é por isso que sou tão pequeno e a poção é para fortalece-los. E vai me ajudar a ficar mais alto. — Disse Harry começando a ficar impaciente.

— Mas o que...

— Ai, pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione, ele já disse o que queria dizer, por favor, controle sua curiosidade. Se Harry quiser te contar mais, ou a qualquer um de nós, ele vai. Questões medicas são confidenciais e intimas, além disso Harry está nas mãos de uma ótima curandeira. Vamos seguir em frente que temos muito o que fazer hoje. — Interrompeu Terry exasperado.

Hermione bufou e cruzou os braços chateada. Neville olhou para ela, mas como parecia que ficaria calada resolveu perguntar.

— E com Snape, o que aconteceu? Vocês podem nos contar?

— Sim. — Disse Harry e rapidamente resumiu como fora a aula. — Foi por isso que me senti mal, fui um idiota e achei que por causa do juramente magico que ele fez não poderia fazer nada contra mim. Eu não estava preparado, podia sentir o ódio dele rastejando em mim e eu fiquei muito tenso tentando fazer a poção corretamente com ele olhando cada coisa que eu fazia. E o cheiro e a fumaça, acabei com uma dor de cabeça, mas na sexta eu já sei o que esperar e vou ficar bem. Não vou deixar ele, nem ninguém, me impedir de aprender. — Disse com determinação.

Neville enquanto Harry descrevia a aula ficara cada vez mais pálido, no dia seguinte teriam essa aula. Quando Harry terminou ele gemeu e escondeu o rosto na mão.

— Estou perdido, vou ter que fazer a poção sozinho. Com Seamus eu já fiz tudo errado, Snape vai acabar comigo de novo.

— Não se preocupe Neville, vamos nos preparar para aula amanhã, ainda não fizemos isso. E vou sentar do seu lado, Prof. Snape não tem por que ficar te encarando como fez com o Harry, assim você pode dar uma olhada no que eu estou fazendo. — Disse Hermione, solicita e preocupada com o amigo.

— Acho isso uma péssima ideia, mesmo que ele não fique encarando o Neville, Snape vai se lembrar de que ele teve problemas e se ele pegar o Neville copiando, vai ficar com muita raiva de vocês dois. E pegar ainda mais no pé do que já pega. — Disse Terry pensativo, tentando encontrar uma solução.

Harry suspirou olhando para a expressão pálida e perdida de seu amigo, não podia deixar que Neville sofresse com a maldade de Snape. Ele só podia ver um jeito.

— Acho que vocês terão que fazer uma boa preparação, e não apenas teórica, mas pratica também. — Disse Harry, mas encarando Terry que arregalou os olhos ao entender do que seu amigo falava.

— Mas... não podemos contar... — começou Terry, mas parou ao ver o olhar determinado em Harry, ele já se decidira.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Perguntou Hermione desconfiada, Neville parecia confuso.

— Eu sei Terry, mas eu confio em Neville e Hermione, acredito que eles entenderão. — Depois olhando para os dois Gryffs, continuou. — Vocês já perceberam como nossa casa valoriza os estudos, boa preparação e dedicação. — Os dois acenaram. — Bem quando esse problema com Snape começou nosso chefe de casa reclamou muitas e muitas vezes, mas como vocês sabem foi ignorado. Ele então teve uma ideia e requereu financiamento, mas foi recusado, mas não sua ideia, apenas dinheiro para pôr em pratica. As outras duas casas, Gryffindor e Hufflepuff aceitaram, mas nós não aceitamos algo que prejudique nosso aprendizado passivamente. Prof. Flitwick encontrou uma maneira de conseguir o dinheiro, mas não podemos contar por aí, não porque acreditamos que as outras duas casas não mereçam, mas porque temos receio que o que fazemos seja proibido e não seria justo quando nós pensamos em uma solução, enquanto as outras casas ficaram de braços cruzados. — Terminou Harry misteriosamente.

— Faz sentido para mim. — Disse Neville pensativo.

Hermione tinha o rosto franzido, mas por fim suspirou e concordou com Neville.

— Sim, faz sentido, mas do que se trata? — Perguntou ainda mais curiosa.

— Antes de cortamos ou mostrarmos, vocês têm que prometer não contar para ninguém. Isso poderia prejudicar toda a nossa casa. — Disse Terry muito sério.

Os dois prometeram, assim Terry e Harry contaram sobre o laboratório de pesquisa implantado desde a época dos fundadores e que nos últimos anos se tornou também laboratório de preparação pratica para as aulas de poções.

— E serve também para fazermos poções que não ficaram boas em aulas. Você sabe, treinamento, correção, mas é utilizado mais pelos anos superiores que fazem poções muito difíceis, nós ainda não usamos o laboratório nem uma vez. — Concluiu Terry, bagunçando o cabelo um pouco envergonhado.

Os dois Gryffs os encararam por um segundo, com rostos chocados.

— Mas..., mas isso não é justo, vocês têm uma enorme vantagem sobre nós e...

— E que isso importa Hermione? — Interrompeu Neville zangado, os amigos nunca o ouviram falar assim. — Se você não percebeu essa não é a única vantagem que eles têm sobre nós, e eles conseguiram isso por si mesmo utilizando a inteligência deles. O que você esperava da casa da inteligência? Que fossem tão desorganizados como nós? Além disso a ideia foi apresentada para a nossa chefe de casa, foi ela que decidiu acatar a falta de verba e não fazer nada. E, se você não notou, eles estão nos oferecendo utilizar essa vantagem e pelo menos para mim isso seria incrível, então tente ser um pouco grata.

Depois que ele acabou todos ficaram em silencio olhando-o meio chocados, isso o fez autoconsciente e é claro que ele corou na hora. Mas Harry sorriu e indo até seu amigo bateu em seu ombro.

— Muito bem-dito Neville, eu não teria dito melhor. E eu entendo perfeitamente porque o chapéu te colocou na Gryffindor. — Esse comentário fez Neville arregalar os olhos de surpresa e corar ainda mais vermelho. — E vocês devem se orgulhar de estarem nessa nobre casa, era a casa de meus pais e sei que se o chapéu me colocasse lá eu estaria muito orgulhoso. Nós podemos ser organizados e inteligentes, mas vocês são bravos, corajosos e nobres, na verdade acredito que não há melhor ou pior, apenas casas diferentes.

Olhando para Hermione, viu seu olhar perdido e confuso. Ela estava obviamente em conflito.

— Eu entendo o que você diz Neville, e me desculpa se fui insensível. Eu prometo que não vou contar a ninguém, mas não acho justo que os Ravenclaw tenham essa vantagem. Está errada e por isso não vou me utilizar dela, mas Neville, se você sente que deve não vou ser contra, e eu manterei minha promessa. — Disse Hermione estoicamente de ombros erguidos.

Os meninos suspiraram não concordando com sua decisão, mas não discutiram.

— Se você prefere assim Hermione, está tudo bem. — Disse Harry sabendo que a pressionar não resolveria nada. — Agora precisamos nos organizar, temos muito o que fazer. Terry e eu encontramos um lugar perfeito para nossa reunião, mas ele precisa ser limpo e assegurado, cuidaremos disso hoje, assim nos reuniremos amanhã, mas antes precisamos nos preparar para as aulas de amanhã e treinar alguns novos feitiços e maldições que eu separei. Vamos começar?

Todos concordaram e desceram para a sala de estudo, Harry e Terry tinham Transfiguração, Herbologia e Feitiço, Hermione e Neville, Herbologia, Poções e Feitiço. Eles leram os capítulos dos livros, fizeram anotações e rapidamente terminaram essa parte. Eles então se concentram nos feitiços novos, Harry era muito bom em ensinar Feitiço e Defesa e logo todos, Neville com mais dificuldades, estavam usando Colloportus, Alohomora, para abrir e fechar portas. Hermione já tinha lido o livro a frente e conhecia esses dois. Depulso, Glacius, Immobilus, para afastar, congelar ou imobilizar qualquer criatura que encontrassem. Evannesco para a limpeza da poeira e Reparo para concertarem os moveis quebrados. E por fim Ferula para bandagens, caso alguém se machucasse.

Quando acabaram todos estavam sorrindo animado, até Neville, incrivelmente, Defesa e Feitiço não lhe eram tão difíceis quanto Transfiguração.

— Bem agora vou levar o Neville para ele fazer a poção. Pensei em uma ideia para avisar as pessoas do lugar onde fica a sala para nossa reunião. Terry, você acha que aqui ou na biblioteca vocês dois poderiam encontrar o feitiço para sinalizar em um pergaminho o local, igual aos dos nossos horários? Assim passamos a informação mais discretamente e não precisamos ir todos juntos ao mesmo tempo.

O olhar de Hermione e Terry se iluminaram, e imediatamente concordaram em começar a pesquisar. Enquanto isso Harry levou Neville para o laboratório, a sala estava cheia, mas todos concentrados nos estudos não prestaram atenção neles. Suspirando aliviado, Harry não tinha certeza de que ninguém o impediria de levar seu amigo Gryff para aquela parte da torre.

Quando chegaram ao laboratório encontraram Bubbles assoviando baixinho enquanto organizava e limpava os armários de ingredientes. Não havia ninguém nas bancadas de treinamento e preparação, mas no de pesquisa ao fundo dava para ver alguns alunos mais velho, eles nem olharam na direção deles.

— Rá, olá 1º anos, o que Bubbles pode fazer por vocês? — Disse o elfo vindo na direção deles saltitando animado.

— Oi Bubbles como você está? — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Bubbles está bem, misters Potter, obrigado por se preocupar com Bubbles. Bubbles agradece. — Disse abrindo um largo sorriso e corando levemente.

— Esse é meu amigo Neville, nós queremos treinar para a aula de Poções amanhã. É uma poção simples, mas com muitos ingredientes que precisam ser bem preparados, assim queremos tentar aqui. — Disse Harry enquanto eles se caminhavam para uma banca. — Ah, eu fiz ela hoje em aula e ficou perfeita, separei esses 4 frascos você pode colocar no armário de poções para venda? E tudo bem se eu ajudar o Neville aqui a se preparar?

— Claro misters Potter, Bubbles fica muito feliz em ajudar misters Potter a ajudar seu amigo. E Bubbles fica feliz em guardar no armário os frascos de poções de misters Potter. — Disse Bubbles saltitando até Harry pegando os frascos e saltitando até um dos armários azuis. Depois voltou e se sentou em um banquinho alto e sorriu para eles. — Bubbles fica aqui e assiste misters Potter e misters Neville enquanto trabalham.

Harry concordou e pegou sua mochila para pegar seu pergaminho onde anotara sua preparação para a aula de hoje. Olhando para Neville, viu-o parado na porta olhando em volta surpreso e um pouco fora de lugar.

— Vem Neville, este é nosso laboratório e este é Bubbles, ele é o elfo da torre Ravenclaw e cuida do laboratório e nos monitora por segurança, caso façamos algo perigoso. — Disse Harry, apresentando-os e depois indo para o armário e pegando um caldeirão.

Neville acenou para o elfo em um cumprimento tímido e Bublles acenou de volta animadamente.

— Aqui Neville, esses são os ingredientes, você pode pega-los no armário, siga as instruções, você tem suas anotações, leu a poção, não tem pressa e tenho certeza de que você conseguirá sem problemas. Não tem que ser perfeito, nem aqui e nem na aula, lembre-se que a nota vem do encantamento no caldeirão e não do Snape. — Disse Harry calmamente.

Neville respirou fundo e começou a seguir as instruções, o ambiente era bem diferente das masmorras e, sem Snape, ele pode se concentrar e não se afobar. Apesar disso, ele se esqueceu de dois passos, abaixar o fogo antes de acrescentar a babosa e mexer no sentido horário 5 vezes depois das urtigas. A poção ficou verde azulada e muito mais grossa do que deveria. Quando ele desligou o fogo, se sentia muito bem apesar da poção fracassada.

— Bem, eu errei tudo, mas foi bem melhor sem o Snape. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Não está tudo errado, reveja suas anotações e descubra o que você deixou passar. — Incentivou Harry, paciente.

Neville fez exatamente isso, logo descobriu e suspirou, esquecera passos simples, não queria nem pensar no que faria no dia seguinte com Snape o criticando. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Harry falou:

— Você precisa ignorar Snape o máximo que você conseguir Neville. Se concentrar e se errar algum passo não se preocupe, estamos aqui para aprender, ele pode não querer fazer o trabalho dele, mas ele não vai ficar no nosso caminho. — Disse Harry firmemente.

Neville assentiu, ele não se sentia tão corajoso como Harry ou como o chapéu dera a entender quando o colocara na Gryffindor, mas ele com certeza não deixaria um comensal da morte impedi-lo de deixar seus pais orgulhosos dele.

Logo depois de Neville limpar e guardar tudo eles agradeceram Bubbles e voltaram para a sala comunal, receberam alguns olhares aqui e ali, mas ninguém falou nada. Terry e Hermione não estavam lá e então os dois seguiram para a biblioteca. Olhando o relógio viu que já era 18:30 passado, eles tinham que jantar e arrumar a sala. E sua reunião com Flitiwck ficaria para amanhã.

Encontram os dois saindo da biblioteca falando animadamente sobre o que descobriram.

— Então, encontraram? — Perguntou Harry esperançoso.

— Sim, sim, não sei se é o mesmo encanto usado pelo Prof. Flitwick, mas vai ajudar no que planejamos. — Disse Hermione com molas nos pés, lembrava um pouco Bubbles, pensou Harry, divertido.

— Sim Harry, ele vai desenhar uma linha de direção de um ponto ao outro, mas precisamos estar em cada ponto para cada etapa do feitiço. — Disse Terry com sua expressão inteligente.

— Bem podemos ir jantar e depois vamos fazer isso, teremos tempo, se for muito demorado podemos nos separar e um grupo já começa a limpeza. — Disse Harry caminhando para o Salão Principal.

Neville e Terry concordaram imediatamente, mas Hermione resmungou sobre "meninos" e "seus estômagos". Eles riram e continuaram no caminho com Neville contando para os outros dois como foi fazer a poção. Hermione estava interessada e fez várias perguntas sobre o laboratório, sua curiosidade era óbvia, mas não parecia que queria ceder a ela, pelo menos na pratica.

No grande salão eles se separaram e cada dupla foi para sua mesa. Ao em vez de se servir Harry recebeu magicamente um prato cheio de comida até a borda, como no almoço havia uma grande variedade, e além de legumes e verduras havia peixe e um copo com leite. Ninguém percebeu além do Terry que arregalou os olhos e começou a servir do que tinha na mesa. Na hora da sobremesa, Harry recebeu frutas picadas e torta de caramelo e mais um copo de leite.

— Precisamos encontrar a cozinha amanhã para seus lanches entre as refeições. — Disse Terry comendo um segundo pedaço de torta de morangos.

— Sim, a noite tenho os sanduiches que sua mãe me enviou, mas durante o dia vai ser mais rápido ir até a cozinha. Também quero ir até o escritório do Flitwick conversar com ele sobre a carpintaria magica, se ele concordar podemos fazer moveis novos para a nossa sala. — Disse Harry muito animado com o pensamento.

— Precisamos dar um nome para a sala, não podemos ficar chamando de "sala", parece até que estamos indo só nos reunir para o chá da tarde. — Acrescentou Terry enquanto os dois deixavam a mesa e iam na direção da mesa Gryffindor, Hermione e Neville também terminaram e eles começaram a subida para o 5º andar.

Foram conversando sobre um possível nome, Hermione disse que queria ver o lugar antes e os meninos acharam justo. Quando chegaram no corredor, antes de subirem para a torre viraram à esquerda, passaram pelo escritório de Flitwick e continuaram pelo corredor fazendo algumas voltas, direita, esquerda, e chegaram sem problemas a estátua do bruxo que parece um rei. Harry orientou que todos acendessem suas varinhas e depois entraram pela passagem.

Quando chegaram aos pés da escada todos pararam por um segundo para olhar em volta.

— Para onde leva esse caminho? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Não sei. — Respondeu Harry. — Mas teremos que verificar em algum momento. Agora a sala fica subindo por aqui. — E começou a subir as escadas, tudo estava exatamente como eles tinham deixado, a sala não era muito grande, mas ainda assim eles teriam muito trabalho para arrumar tudo.

— Oh, Harry, você tem razão é um ótimo espaço, vai ser um bom lugar para reuniões. — Disse Hermione sorrindo animada.

Neville parecia com um pouco de medo, ficou mais atrás, tendo uma ideia Harry se aproximou de uma tocha e lançou um Incendio.

— Neville o que você acha de começar a iluminar e limpar o caminho até aqui, só não acenda as tochas mais perto da abertura para que a entrada não fique muito iluminada. Nós três começamos aqui na sala e se por acaso tivermos problemas, seja o que for, você corre e pede ajuda. O escritório do Flitwick não fica muito longe, você viu. — Disse Harry, esperando que sem ninguém olhar e em um lugar menos assustador seu amigo inseguro conseguisse realizar os feitiços sem grandes dificuldades.

Neville pareceu aliviado e depois de dizer para eles serem cuidadosos retornou pela escada e começou a acender as tochas. Na sala Terry estava fazendo o mesmo e logo a sala estava iluminada, o que fez o moveis parecerem ainda pior. Estavam bem velhos e as traças fizeram buracos nos estofado, tapetes e cortinas.

— O que fazemos primeiro? — Perguntou Hermione olhando com nojo para uma poltrona que um dia deve ter sido azul. Ela tocou nela com a varinha apagada — Ahhhh! — Gritou, dando um salto para traz quando um rato enorme saiu do buraco no meio do acento.

O rato fugiu bem rápido na direção da porta, Hermione continuou saltando e gritando, indo parar atrás do Terry. Neville apareceu na porta pálido, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, mais três ratos grandes saltaram dos outros sofás e poltronas e correram na direção dele, para seu credito ele não gritou, mas ficou meio verde e conseguiu sair do caminho antes que a família de ratos o atropelasse. Hermione ao ver os outros ratos gritou ainda mais e começou a dar saltos desesperado tentado subir para o alto sem ter no que subir.

Harry, que estava ficando surdo com seus gritos, foi até os sofás e poltronas, começou a bater neles com a varinha e chuta-los, mas depois de alguns bons chutes e sacudidas nada mais saiu.

— Acabou Hermione, eles já foram todos embora. — Disse Harry suspirando. Ele olhou para os amigos, Hermione estava pálida, Terry olhando divertido, e Neville verde e suado, parecia que ia vomitar. Ele não aguentou, começou a rir e logo os outros três o acompanharam, eles riram até ter lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e dor na barriga. E esse era só os primeiros 5 minutos de limpeza.

Durante as próximas 2 horas eles trabalharam incansavelmente, e, felizmente, o que de mais sério eles encontraram foi uma infestação de Doxy nas cortinas. Uma delas mordeu o dedo de Terry, mas logo ele e Hermione as paralisaram e recolheram em um saco de almofada, depois de tirarem a espuma, fecharam fortemente, pretendendo entregar a Hagrid no dia seguinte para que ele encontrasse uma nova casa para elas bem longe dali.

No mais, foi só muita limpeza e reparação, Hermione envergonhada dos gritos, decidira limpar e reparar os sofás e poltronas, para mostrar que não tinha medo. Harry ficou com o chão e tapetes e Terry com as cortinas e janelas. Neville depois de terminar o caminho e escadas veio ajuda-los e ele e Harry cuidaram da lareira, felizmente não tinha nada lá além de muita poeira. Terry conseguiu abrir as janelas emperradas com dificuldades e o ar puro fez um grande sucesso. Hermione era a mais desanimada, além do fato de que o pensamento de se sentar nos moveis lhe dava nojo, não importa quantas vezes ela tentava Reparo, tinha coisas que não se concertava.

Chegaram à conclusão que só poderiam reparar se o material estragado estivesse presente, mas como com o tempo muito deve ter sido carregado ou comido pelos ratos era impossível tirar alguns dos buracos. O pensamento fez Hermione fica ainda mais com nojo e dizer que não se sentaria em nenhum lugar ali, e na verdade todos os três meninos também tiveram aversão a essa ideia.

Sem saberem o que fazer cogitaram tirar os moveis e trazer carteiras de alguma sala abandonada. Mas Harry acabou tendo uma ideia no último minuto. Como todos estavam perto do toque de recolher e a torre da Gryffindor ficava mais distante, Hermione e Neville se apressaram em dizer boa noite e que eles ouviriam a ideia do Harry amanhã.

Terry e Harry ficaram sozinhos e olharam em volta, pelo menos estava limpo, mas longe de ser um bom lugar para reuniões.

— Qual foi sua ideia Harry? — Perguntou Terry olhando para o relógio, tinham só 5 minutos para chegar a torre, eles começaram a apagar as tochas e depois rapidamente pegaram o caminho.

— Amanhã de manhã, vamos acordar um pouco mais cedo, encontrar a cozinha e se der certo colocar minha ideia em pratica. — Disse Harry antes de começarem a subir as escadas curvas.

Felizmente não havia muitos alunos na sala comunal ainda estudando e eles subiram aos seus quartos sem problemas. Harry tomou um banho para tirar a sujeira e depois se sentou na cama para mais um capítulo do livro de sua família.

Como ia acordar meia hora mais cedo leu só um capítulo, mas um muito interessante, falando sobre as vidas dos sete filhos de Linfred depois da morte do pai. Como eles ajudaram os trouxas que sofriam perseguições do novo rei normando Guilherme, e como um deles foi professor de poções em Hogwarts, tendo herdado o talento do pai. Outro foi um curandeiro, o Hospital St. Mungus só seria fundado séculos depois, mas o trabalho de curandeiro ainda era necessário e respeitado.

Outro, que era seu antepassado direto, se casou com uma bruxa de uma importante família, muito rica e conhecida por invenções de objetos mágicos poderosos. Seu nome era Hardwin, o filho mais velho de Linfred, e ele se casara com uma bela jovem bruxa chamada Iolanthe Peverell, que veio da aldeia de Godric's Hollow. A união entre as duas famílias chamara atenção na época e muitos consideraram um casamento de conveniência, mas não poderiam estar mais errados. Hardwin e Iolanthe eram profundamente apaixonados, e eles se estabeleceram em Godric's Hollow, tiveram seus filhos e uma boa vida. Hardwin era um grande guerreiro com espadas e varinha e palavras e, como não gostava de violência e sendo filho de seu pai estabeleceu e promoveu em muitas ocasiões paz em disputas e brigas de vizinhos, trouxas e bruxos. Por ser uma vila pacifica, muitas famílias bruxas se mudaram para lá, buscando a segurança que o nome Potter trazia.

Com um sorriso ao pensar em seu tatatatara... Avô e no fato que apesar de poderoso, preferia usar a palavra do que a espada, Harry comeu um sanduiche e depois tomou 6 poções diferentes, para afastar o gosto horrível, ele ainda comeu alguns doces, escovou os dentes e depois de programar sua varinha com novo horário foi dormir, sentindo-se muito satisfeito.


	12. Covil dos Rebeldes

Capitulo 11

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou mais cedo e depois de tomar banho e se vestir, tentou arrumar seu cabelo, mas logo como sempre desistiu da façanha. Se encarando no espelho tentou ver se havia algo diferente nele, mas parecia tudo o mesmo. Suspirando se sentiu bobo, ele não ia crescer magicamente durante a noite, Madame Pomfrey disse que ele tomaria poções por muitos meses, talvez anos e que o crescimento seria gradual e mais importante saudável.

Pegando os materiais para as aulas de hoje, além dos livros extras para sua reunião com Flitwick, Harry desceu a sala comunal e revendo o seu horário, verificou com atenção o caminho até a cozinha. Ficava abaixo do Salão Principal, no fim do corredor que também levava a toca dos Hufflepuff. Realmente seria mais fácil ir até lá durante as aulas para um lanche do que subir para a torre.

Nesse momento Terry desceu as escadas sonolento e bocejando, seu cabelo e roupas mais bagunçados que o normal.

— Bom dia. — disse com outro bocejo — Nossa, com tudo que trabalhamos ontem devíamos dormir mais e não menos, cara. Espero que essa ideia seja boa mesmo, se não foi trabalho demais para nada.

— Minha ideia é boa, não quer dizer que vai dar certo. Vamos indo, já decorei o caminho para cozinha. Ah, e bom dia para você também. — Disse Harry divertido.

Os dois deixaram a torre com Terry resmungando sobre a animação fora de hora de Harry, que era muito cedo para tanta energia. Harry só sorriu ainda mais, ele tinha muito motivos para estar animado, poder aprender magia e fazer amigos eram só os maiores deles.

Eles desceram a escadaria e entraram no corredor que levava a cozinha, em um ponto o corredor tinha um caminho para a direita que levava a entrada dos dormitórios dos texugos. Seguindo reto chegaram a um quadro de uma sexta de fruta, Terry tentou abri-lo, mas ele não se moveu.

— Tem certeza que é aqui? — Perguntou Terry, confuso, ao ver a confirmação de Harry tentou abrir o quadro de novo com mais força. — Mas como abrimos então?

— Aqui, Madame Pomfrey disse que tem um truque, ela me ensinou. — Disse Harry se aproximando e acariciando a pera pintada na cesta de frutas. A pera riu como se estivesse com cócegas e depois se transformou em uma maçaneta, sorrindo Harry pegou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Eles entraram e tiveram uma visão de um amplo aposento de teto alto, grande como o Salão Principal acima, repleto de tachos e panelas de latão empilhados ao redor das paredes de pedra, um grande fogão de tijolos no extremo oposto. Havia também quatro longas mesas de madeira, cada uma delas, Harry notou, estava colocada exatamente embaixo das quatro mesas das Casas em cima, no Salão Principal. Naquele momento havia poucos pratos de comida espalhados nelas, mas ele supôs que em meia hora as mesas estariam abarrotadas de comida para então serem mandadas pelo teto para as suas correspondentes no andar superior.

No mínimo uns trezentos elfos estavam trabalhando pela cozinha, assoviando e sorrindo, se moviam de um lado para outro parecendo bem animados. Todos usavam o mesmo uniforme; uma toalha de chá estampada com o timbre de Hogwarts e amarrada como uma toga.

Dando alguns passos mais para dentro, Terry e ele chamaram a atenção e receberam diversos olhares e reverencias dos que estavam mais próximos. Aos poucos as atividades diminuíram e outros mais ao fundo também olharam para eles, sorriram e se curvaram antes de retomarem seus trabalhos. Harry sorriu e acenou e viu Terry fazer o mesmo, pensando em se aproximar de um deles viu um dos elfos de aproximando sorrindo.

— Misters Potter, senhor, Misters Potter veio tomar seu café especial aqui na cozinha, Misters Potter? Mimy terá ele pronto em um instante para Misters Potter. Mimy terá sim. — Disse ela sorrindo em êxtase.

— Olá Mimy, sim, queria saber se posso tomar o café um pouco mais cedo, e queria conhecer as cozinhas e te perguntar se está tudo bem eu vir fazer alguns lanches entre as refeições. Madame Pomfrey disse que é importante para minha recuperação. — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

Mimy ficou ainda mais animada, deu alguns saltinhos e segurando sua mão o levou até umas das mesas, era a da Gryffindor.

— Sente-se aqui Misters Potter, Mimy vai preparar seu café especial, bem caprichado para Misters Potter ficar bem de saúde. E seu amigo sente-se também, vou pedir a Nony para preparar seu café normal, Misters.

— Obrigado Mimy, eu sou Terry Boot. — Disse Terry.

— Não é nada Misters Boot, Mimy fica feliz em ajudar. — E saiu saltitando pela enorme cozinha.

— Ok, você vai me dizer sua ideia agora ou não. — Perguntou Terry, impaciente.

Harry sorriu divertido, Terry impaciente lembrava um pouco Hermione.

— Calma Terry, você já vai ouvir minha ideia, deixa apenas a Mimy voltar e... Ah, aqui está ela. — Disse Harry sorrindo quando a elfo voltou com dois enormes pratos, um com ovos, queijo branco, legumes salteados e torradas e outro com frutas picadas, nozes e mel. Voando atrás dela vinha uma tigela com mingau e um copo de leite. Harry arregalou os olhos, nunca poderia comer tanta comida, apesar de tudo parecer delicioso.

Em seguida, assoviando, um elfo, Nony, Harry supôs colocou um prato de ovos, bacon e torradas com um copo com suco de abóbora diante de Terry.

— Obrigado Nony. — Disse Terry, depois olhando para os pratos diante de Harry pediu. — Você poderia me trazer algumas frutas também se não te atrapalhar?

— Não atrapalha Nony ajudar Misters, Nony fica feliz em ajudar. — Disse Nony, sua voz mais fina o fazia parecer bem mais jovem, e ele rapidamente desapareceu para buscar um prato de fruta para Terry.

Terminando de servi-lo Mimy também sumiu e voltou em um instante com uma jarra cheia de leite.

— Pronto Misters Potter, coma tudo o que Mimy preparou para Misters Potter e beba bastante leite. Vai deixar Misters Potter forte, e Misters Potter pode vir comer aqui a hora que quiser, Mimy vai ter lanches saudáveis para Misters Potter comer. — Disse Mimy muito orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

— Obrigado Mimy, tudo parece incrível, prometo tentar comer tudo. Queria te perguntar uma coisa, você poderia dispor de alguns minutos ou vou atrapalhar seu trabalho? — Perguntou começando a cavar sua montanha de ovos e legumes, olhou com um pouco de saudade para o bacon que Terry comia com prazer, mas logo sacudiu a cabeça, precisava ficar forte e saudável, assim comeria ou não comeria o que Mademe Pomfrey lhe dissera.

— Não atrapalha Mimy, pode perguntar, o que Mimy pode fazer para ajudar Misters Potter? — Perguntou Mimy solicita.

Enquanto comia Harry rapidamente explicou seu desejo de um lugar para se reunir com os colegas alunos de outras casas e como Terry e ele encontraram essa sala, mas ela estava muito suja e com moveis velhos. Concentrado em comer e falar a cada bocado, Harry não viu o olhar chocado e triste no rosto de Mimy e de outros elfos que estavam por perto e ouviram seu conto. Quando chegou na parte dos ratos, alguns se engasgaram e os olhos de Mimy se encheu de lagrimas. Foi só então que Harry percebeu que havia algo errado.

— O que foi Mimy? — Perguntou ele, vendo vários elfos limpando as lagrimas com suas togas.

— Mimy está sentindo muito que ela e os elfos de Hogwarts não fez um bom trabalho, Misters Potter. Nosso trabalho é deixar o castelo limpo e nós falhamos Misters Potter. Mimy está muito triste. — Disse ela fungando.

— Oh, não, não Mimy, nós não viemos aqui reclamar. A sala está atrás de uma estátua e parece uma passagem escondida. Não tem problema que estava suja, vocês só não a viram, na verdade ela não parece ter sido usada a séculos. E meus amigos e eu limpamos tud... — isso foi a coisa errada para dizer, pois isso provocou mais engasgos, suspiros e Mimy verteu ainda mais lagrimas. A cozinha foi diminuindo as atividades e o barulho, quanto mais elfos eram informados, como uma espécie de telefone sem fio, sobre o conto dos meninos e os sorrisos e animação eram aos poucos sendo apagados.

Harry olhou em pânico para Terry que também estava muito surpreso, seu conhecimento dos elfos eram apenas teóricos. Ele não esperava ou entendia essa reação, mas pareciam que teriam de fazer algo ou a escola ficaria sem café da manhã.

— Mimy, não quisermos ofender vocês ao contar sobre a limpeza da sala, nós achamos que estava tudo bem limpar e usar a sala para reuniões, sabe. — Disse Terry, com seu jeito calmo.

— Mimy não está ofendida com Misteres, Mimy está triste que Misters Potter e seus amigos limparam a sala, os elfos se orgulham de seu trabalho e de servir bem os alunos de Hogwarts, Mimy e os outros elfos sentem que falharam com Misteres. — Disse Mimy, chorando ainda mais.

Terry e Harry se olharam surpresos com sua devoção ao trabalho e Harry teve uma ideia.

— Mas é por isso que estamos aqui, para pedir a ajuda de vocês! — Exclamou Harry sorrindo para o elfos em todas as direções. Depois se concentrou em Mimy. — Nós ouvimos como vocês são incríveis e fazem um trabalho fantástico aqui em Hogwarts e como não conseguimos arrumar a sala sozinhos, decidimos pedir sua ajuda, Mimy.

Isso pareceu ser o suficiente, pois vários dos elfos mais próximos ao ouvir os elogios se empertigaram, estufaram o peito e sorriram, passando a informação para os outros e rapidamente a animação e o trabalho retornaram. Aliviado Harry se concentrou em Mimy que o olhava com os olhos azuis, grandes como bolas de tênis, cheios de lagrimas e esperança.

— Mimy pode mesmo ajudar Misters Potter? Mimy pode? — Perguntou ela esperançosamente.

— Sim Mimy, foi por isso que vim te procurar. Como eu disse nós limpamos, mas — ao ver seus olhos com lagrimas renovadas acrescentou rapidamente. — Mas não fizemos um bom trabalho, está bem sujo ainda e os moveis estão cheios de buracos, não conseguimos reparar. Somos apenas 1º anos e não sabemos muitos feitiços ainda. — Ele olhou para Terry em busca de apoio e seu amigo entendendo continuou.

— Sim Mimy, as cortinas estão caindo aos pedaços e as janelas sujas e emperradas, e os tapetes velhos e desbotados. — Disse Terry.

— Por isso viemos, para perguntar se você sabe onde tem alguns moveis bem conservados que ninguém está usando que podemos ir pegar..., quer dizer para você pegar para nós e se desfazer daqueles velhos, porque nossa amiga Hermione estava com nojo de se sentar neles, já que tinha muitos ratos vivendo neles, sabe. — Disse Harry se corrigindo rapidamente ao perceber que poderia chateá-la de novo se dissesse que eles moveriam os moveis.

— Mimy pode fazer isso, Mimy pode ajudar Misters Potter a limpar a sala e encontrar moveis. Mimy sabe onde tem moveis, e pode leva-los na sala de Misters Potter. Nony vai ajudar Mimy, tudo está arrumado num instante Misters Potter. — Disse ela saltando animada e sorrindo sem sinal de lagrimas.

Harry e Terry aliviados por evitar o que parecia uma crise imensa voltaram a comer. Terry pegou um pergaminho e entregou com a localização para Mimy, Hermione e ele tinham feito o encanto com as indicações ontem. Mimy pegou o papel e depois partiu para encontrar Nony e arrumar a sala. Antes de partir, Harry disse a ela.

— Obrigado Mimy, de verdade. Ah, a lareira, você pode ligar ela para nós também? — Perguntou Harry.

— Mimy pode, deixa que Mimy vai fazer tudo bem bonito para Misters Potter e seus amigos. Mimy está feliz em ajudar, não precisa agradecer Mimy, e coma tudo que Mimy te trouxe, assim Misters Potter vai ficar bem forte. — E depois de dizer tudo isso, desapareceu.

Depois que ela saiu Harry voltou a cavar seus ovos e depois foi para o mingau ainda quentinho, colocou as frutas, mel e nozes e estava uma delícia. Terry terminou seus ovos e comeu as frutas que Nony trouxera, eles não falaram nada por medo de dizer alguma coisa que provocasse mais lagrimas. Quando terminaram, Harry para sua surpresa comeu tudo o que Mimy lhe servira, eles agradeceram e acenaram, deixando a cozinha.

O resto do dia correu tranquilamente, as aulas estavam se concentrando em repetir e treinar o aprendido até agora, isso não era surpresa, além de bater na teoria, repetir movimentos de varinha e compreensão da magia usada em cada feitiço para conhecer sua magia era muito importante, declarou tanto McGonnagall quanto Flitwick.

Em Herbologia nada de interessante aconteceu também, mas Harry gostou principalmente da parte em que você usa as plantas em poções, não era exatamente o foco de Sprout, mas era o que tornava a aula suportável para ele.

Eles espalharam discretamente entre nascidos trouxas e mestiços do primeiro ano o pergaminho com a indicação do lugar, e do horário, as 16 horas, para a reunião. Eles decidiram marcar para uma hora depois do fim das aulas, assim ninguém tinha que correr de alguma aula para chegar a reunião, mas duas horas antes do jantar, acreditavam ser tempo suficiente para contar a todos eles o que precisavam saber.

Harry e Terry seguiram direto para a sala, Hermione e Neville foram levar seus materiais para sua torre. Harry queria ver o que Mimy e Nony haviam feito com a sala e esperar lá caso alguém chegasse mais cedo. A entrada era a mesma, mas assim que entraram perceberam a diferença, o caminho estava muito mais limpo e iluminado do que quando Neville terminara de limpar. As tochas haviam sido trocadas também e o fogo era forte iluminando cada canto.

Quando subiram a escada viram que eles haviam concertado os degraus lascados e não havia mais pedras soltas. Mas quando entraram na sala, engasgaram de tanta surpresa, ficara incrível! A sala de estar era como nova, os sofás e poltronas azuis perfeitos e brilhando como novos. O tapete grosso de pelo macio e as cortinas brancas estavam bem conservados. As três janelas abertas e perfeitamente limpas deixavam o sol da tarde entrar, já que eram viradas para o oeste. E a lareira crepitava, o fogo aquecendo e tornando o ambiente ainda mais aconchegante e perfeito.

Harry e Terry sorriram um para outro, pensando que precisavam com certeza fazer algo para agradece-los, eles fizeram um trabalho ainda melhor do que o esperado.

— Harry já que temos algum tempo e está tudo bem por aqui, porque não descemos na cozinha para você fazer seu lanche e aproveitamos para agradecer a Mimy e Nony. — Perguntou Terry olhando o relógio.

Harry concordou e eles apressadamente, deixando as mochilas na sala, desceram até as cozinhas. Harry depois do café da manhã, almoçara muito bem, mas ainda faltava muito para o jantar e incrivelmente, apesar da quantidade de comida que comera hoje, sentia se com fome.

Nas cozinhas enquanto Harry comia, Mimy e Nony saltaram, sorriram e coraram sem parar dos agradecimentos e elogios dos meninos. Depois eles subiram e encontraram Hermione e Neville os esperando completamente embasbacados, Harry e Terry só puderam rir.

— Como vocês fizeram isso? — Perguntou Hermione e se aproximando de uma das poltronas a cutucou com a varinha, felizmente nada aconteceu. — Está perfeita, nem parece os mesmos moveis, e tudo está ainda mais limpo do que quando nós limpamos ontem e a lareira e as cortinas. Onde vocês encontraram cortinas novas!?

— É tudo novo, eu lhe disse que tinha uma ideia, tivemos ajuda, mas no fim o importante é que temos um lugar legal para nos reunirmos. — Disse Harry e quando ouviu alguém chamar lá de baixo rapidamente desceu as escadas.

Eram Hannah e Susan, quando o viram as duas meninas coraram um pouco, e sorriram hesitantes.

— Oi Harry, tudo bem se eu vir também? Eu sou puro-sangue, disseram que a reunião era apenas para nascidos trouxas e mestiços, mas pensei que tudo bem se eu acompanhasse a Hannah. — Perguntou Susan, seu rosto ficando mais vermelho.

— É claro que está tudo bem Susan, todos são bem-vindos, estamos apenas evitando os puros sangues preconceituosos como o Malfoy ou idiotas feito o Smith. — Disse Harry sorrindo e apontando a escada. — Porque vocês não sobem lá na sala, eu vou ficar por aqui e esperar o resto do pessoal chegar.

Elas concordaram e subiram, Harry se posicionou na entrada e recebeu todos os alunos, indicando a escada a direita aos que chegaram. Passado 5 minutos das 16 horas, ele também entrou, pois, todos os interessados na reunião deveriam já ter chegado.

Quando ele entrou na sala fez-se silencio e Harry notou que grupos de acordo com as casas haviam se formado. Ele foi até onde estava Terry de pé ao lado da lareira, seu amigo parecia um pouco nervoso, seu rosto moreno levemente pálido e suado. Mas Harry sabia que quando ele começasse a falar sobre o assunto que dominava tão bem, ninguém o pararia.

— Bem, — disse olhando os grupos, lembrando-se do seu chefe de casa, decidiu começar como ele, respeitando o direito de escolha de cada um. — Antes de Terry contar o que todos precisamos saber sobre o Mundo Magico, pelo menos no que diz respeito a nós, existem algumas coisas que preciso dizer primeiro.

— O que você quer dizer com nós, Harry? Os alunos? — Perguntou Michael de peito estufado, com o topete parecia mais do nunca um galo.

— Não Michael, estou dizendo de nós, mestiços e nascidos trouxas, e por favor deixe que eu e depois o Terry falemos sem interrupções, pessoal, se não ficaremos aqui até o toque de recolher. Abriremos para perguntas no fim, além disso Terry tem indicações de leituras e sempre podemos marcar uma nova reunião para continuar a discutir. — Disse Harry firmemente.

Todos assentiram, era obvio que estavam curiosos, mas Michael fez bico, o que o fez mais parecido com um pato.

— Acho que o ideal é começar por essa questão, eu não sei se as crianças que cresceram no mundo magico tem algumas dessas informações, mas sei que aqueles que nasceram ou foram criados no mundo trouxa não tem, com certeza. Assim, é importante para todos saberem esses fatos, mas principalmente, para os mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Se você é puro sangue ou não se importa com a maneira que nós somos tratados ou não tem interesse em lutar por mudanças, você é livre para deixar a reunião. — Harry falou duramente, mas sabia que não podiam perder tempo com pessoas lutando contra eles dentro do próprio grupo.

— Mas nós nem sabemos do que se trata, como vamos saber se queremos ou não participar. — Disse um garoto loiro e de pele clara da Hufflepuff.

— Trata-se de como mestiços, mas principalmente, nascidos trouxas são excluídos pela sociedade magica e como muito disso é escondido. É por isso que aqueles que não se importam ou não querem saber, porque preferem ficar na ilusão de que esse mundo é perfeito, tem todo o direito de sair, ninguém vai julgá-los. — Harry terminou e esperou, mas ninguém se mexeu.

"Muito bem, todas as coisas que o Terry vai contar eu só soube durante a viagem de trem, pois nos sentamos no mesmo compartimento. Não só fiquei chocado, mas enojado e espero que se no unirmos, assim como conseguimos vencer uma batalha contra Snape, conseguiremos no fim vencer a guerra contra o preconceito de sangue que domina nosso mundo. Antes do Terry acho que seria legal nos apresentarmos e, para aqueles que se sentirem seguros aqui, contar seu status de sangue. Para nós isso não importa, mas lá fora isso vai fazer uma grande diferença no futuro e precisamos estar cientes de quantos somos. Hermione, você se importaria de anotar o nome e status de cada um por favor? "

— Claro Harry, posso fazer isso, sim. — Disse ela e rapidamente pegou pergaminho, uma pena e se posicionou para anotar.

— Bem, eu sou Harry Potter e sou um mestiço. — Disse Harry falando com obvio orgulho. Enquanto a classificação era preconceituosa, não tinha nenhuma vergonha de ser filho de sua mãe.

Depois olhou para Terry que deu um passo à frente e sorrindo com muito orgulho também, disse:

— Eu sou Terry Boot e sou mestiço.

Depois seguiram entre os Ravens, cada um levantando e se apresentando.

— Eu sou Michael Corner, sou puro sangue.

— Eu sou Anthony Goldstein e sou nascido trouxa.

— Eu sou Lisa Turpin e sou mestiça.

— Oi, meu nome é Mandy Brocklehurst e sou nascida trouxa.

— Eu sou Padma Patil, sou puro sangue.

— Eu sou Morag MacDougal e bem, eu não me sinto segura em dizer meu status de sangue. — Ela corou levemente e depois se sentou rápido.

Harry percebeu o olhar surpreso e confuso de alguns, provavelmente, nascidos trouxas que ainda não tinham a ideia do fato de que eles não estão tão seguros como pensam.

Em seguida os Gryffindors se levantaram e começaram a se apresentar.

— Oi, sou Parvati Patil e sou puro sangue.

— Oiii, sou Lavander Brown e sou puro sangue.

As duas meninas estavam risonhas e corando, olhando para Harry, que não entendeu nada.

— Bem, eu sou Dean Thomas, e sou nascido trouxa.

— Eu sou Seamus Finnigan e sou mestiço. E queria dizer que Ron Weasley só não veio porque está em detenção, eu disse que depois contava sobre o que era a reunião e ele é puro sangue.

— Harry coloco ele na lista? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não Hermione, ele ainda não sabe o porquê da reunião e por isso não temos como saber se ele vai querer participar. Se Weasley vir numa próxima o colocamos na lista. — Disse Harry apontando que ela era a próxima.

— Ah, eu sou Hermione Granger e sou nascida trouxa.

— Eu sou Neville Longbottom e sou puro sangue.

Acenando para os Gryffs, Harry olhou para os Hufflepuff que também começaram a se apresentar.

— Eu sou Susan Bones e sou puro sangue.

— Eu sou Hannah Abbott e sou mestiça.

— Eu sou Justin Finch-Fletchley e sou nascido trouxa.

— Eu sou Megan Jones e sou nascida trouxa.

— Oi, eu sou Sally-Anne Perks e sou mestiça.

— Eu sou Ernest MacMillan e sou puro sangue.

Depois que ele terminou, Harry encarou as três meninas que estavam nas sombras perto da entrada da sala. Ele as vira entrar discretamente, pouco depois que ele começara a falar, se posicionando atrás dos alunos sentados que encaravam o Harry, e por isso não a viram. Mas ao perceberem seu olhar todos se viraram na direção delas e ouviu-se um burburinho.

— Meninas vocês gostariam de encerrar as apresentações? Assim podemos prosseguir com o mais importante. — Disse Harry educadamente.

As três andaram para frente e a líder delas sorriu parecendo divertida com todos os olhares.

— Mas elas são Slytherins! — Exclamou MacMillan zangado.

Harry olhou em volta e viu muitos olhares igualmente zangados ou chocados, mas havia alguns curiosos. Olhando para Terry viu por sua expressão levemente constrangida que fora ele quem convidara Tracy Davis, e se ele confiava nela, era o suficiente para ele.

— Não estamos aqui por Casas, estamos por interesses próprios, curiosidade ou para defender um amigo. E no que me diz respeito elas são bem-vindas, até que mostrem que estão aqui com má intenção. — Disse Harry não dando a ninguém a chance de discutir. — Meninas, por favor.

— Oie! Eu sou Tracy Davis, eu sou puro sangue. E devo dizer que vocês estão muito sérios. — Disse ela com um sorriso animado.

Seu comentário e expressão alegre provocou alguns olhares de espanto de alguns que pensavam que todos o Slytherins era brutamontes sem dentes que nunca sorriam. Outros sorriram e acenaram sem poder resistir a sua animação. Logo a menina ao lado dela se adiantou e um pouco hesitante se apresentou.

— Eu sou Lidya Moon e não me sinto segura para dizer meu status. — Depois ela deu um passo para traz e cutucou a outra menina, que parecendo estar sendo força na prancha, deu um passo à frente e friamente disse:

— Daphne Greengrass, puro sangue.

Ela voltou a recuar e quando Harry ofereceu acentos as três, apenas Tracy aceitou, as outras duas preferiram ficar de pé mais perto da porta.

— Muito bem, acho que eu não preciso dizer que essa reunião é secreta, sair fofocando pelo castelo é um desrespeito para com nossas Casas e nossos colegas aqui presentes. Terry você poderia, por favor. — Disse Harry se afastando para o lado e deixando a posição para seu amigo.

— Bem... vamos começar com algumas informações históricas que, infelizmente, com as soporíficas aulas de História fornecidas por nossa escola, nunca saberemos a não ser que formos curiosos sobre o tema e pesquisar por conta própria. Vocês claro sabem como Hogwarts foi fundada a mais de mil anos...

E Terry falou e falou e falou, por quase duas horas ninguém o interrompeu, seja por sua maneira de cativar como poucos professores na escola poderiam. Seja pelo interessante assunto, seja pelo choque que as informações foram causando em cada um. Harry os observou e viu como um a um em um momento ou outro, apresentavam em seus rostos surpresa, descrença, raiva, tristeza e choque. Até mesmo os puros sangues, ele notou estavam em estado de descrença e alguns indignados. Outros como Tracy e Daphne mostravam apenas concordância, a primeira e tedio a segunda, mostrando que elas já sabiam tudo aquilo.

Mas os piores foram os nascidos trouxas, Megan chorou, Justin estava pálido e Hermione com uma expressão de magoa e traição como se quem a enganara fosse a pessoa em quem mais confiava no mundo inteiro. Os outros não estavam em muito melhor estado.

— E concluindo, quando temos aulas de Histórias como essas que só mantem escondido os fatos, a realidade do mundo preconceituoso em que vivemos, não temos esperanças de que nada mude porque todos se esforçam para esquecer os motivos, as atrocidades da última guerra. Fingem que nada aconteceu ou ainda acontece, é por isso que tipos como Malfoy tem lugar de poder e prestigio em nossa política, é amigo do atual Ministro e promove jantares onde os nossos chefes de departamentos comparecem e fingem acreditar que ele realmente estava sob a maldição imperiosa, enquanto ele e seus amiguinhos, com um sorriso, continuam promovendo leis contra nascidos trouxas e meias raças.

Depois do final indignado de seu longo conto, Terry respirou fundo e recuou, se aproximou de uma mesinha com agua que Mimy deixara para eles e bebeu. Depois ele voltou e mais calmo disse que responderia a qualquer pergunta. Mas ninguém perguntou nada por alguns minutos, o silencio se prolongou e por fim Hermione, não fugindo a regra de ser a primeira a fazer perguntas, levantou a mão.

— Eu não entendo, porque não somos informados sobre todas essas coisas quando recebemos nossas cartas de Hogwarts? Professora McGonnagall recomendou vários livros de leitura extra, inclusive para meus pais para que eles soubessem em que mundo eu estava entrando. Mas em nenhum desses livros havia essas informações, ou meus pais com certeza nunca me deixariam vir para Hogwarts. — Perguntou muito magoada com a traição da Prof.ª que ela mais admirava.

— Primeiro, lembre-se do que eu lhe disse antes, quem escreve os livros são os que ganharam a guerra. Os que estão no poder que, já sabemos estão corrompidos deste o primeiro dia depois do desaparecimento de você-sabe-quem, decidem os livros que estudamos em aula ou qualquer leitura extra recomendado pelos professores que visitam os nascidos trouxas. A lista vem direto do Departamento Educacional do Ministério. Agora porque os professores não são sinceros e informam a situação, eu só posso supor que eles não querem que vocês sejam impedidos de vir a Hogwarts, talvez tenham esperança que um dia as coisas mudem. Bem, a verdade é que teríamos que perguntar a eles seus motivos. — Disse Terry cansadamente.

— Quer dizer que não importa minhas marcas? Não importa o quanto eu estudo ou que eu seja a melhor aluna do ano de todas as casas, não importa quais OWLs ou NEWTs eu faça ou minhas notas, nunca terei o emprego dos meus sonhos porque minha mãe é trouxa? — Perguntou Lisa, pálida de raiva.

— Se o emprego dos seus sonhos, seja qual for, você estiver disputando com um puro sangue você nunca vai consegui-lo, mesmo que seja mais qualificada que eles. Se tiver disputando com um mestiço como você, vai pesar o sobrenome ou riqueza ou contatos de suas famílias. Se for com um nascido trouxa, não há disputa porque um nascido trouxa nem é chamado para entrevistas de empregos de cargos mais importantes. Se o cargo for de assistente, recepcionista ou estagiaria, você ganhará a disputa. — Disse Terry e seus olhos eram tristes. Pareceu a Harry que isso estava pesando a seu amigo quebrar os sonhos e ilusões de seus colegas.

— Mas isso não é justo! — Disse Hermione.

— Isso está errado! — Exclamou Lisa.

— O que podemos fazer? — Perguntou outro.

— Temos que fazer algo! — Protestou outro.

— Meus pais vão me tirar de Hogwarts! — Disse outro.

As exclamações, perguntas e protestos continuaram por quase um minuto, até que Harry deu um passo à frente e lançou fagulhas para o alto com sua varinha. As fagulhas e o estalo chamaram a atenção e todos que falavam se calaram e olharam para ele.

— Eu sei que essas informações são chocantes e como eu disse, quando Terry me contou eu fiquei descrente, decepcionado, zangado e enojado. Meus pais morreram, foram assassinados, lutando contra tudo isso, esses preconceitos, essas leis antigas e injustas e contra homens que acham que por que seu sangue é puro eles têm mais direitos que outros, inclusive o direito de matar. Quando entendi que suas lutas e mortes foram em vão, fiquei com muita raiva. — Harry parou para respirar fundo, desde que lera as cartas de sua mãe e vira seus rostos e sorrisos, falar deles ficou mais difícil. — Não sei quantos de vocês perderam alguém na última guerra, mas quando o mundo magico finge que nada aconteceu, esconde todos esses fatos de nós, e continua com essa mentalidade preconceituosa excluindo e segregando, eles dizem que essas mortes não foram importantes, eles deixam de honra-los ou lembra-los, mas eu não vou esquecer dos meus pais. A luta deles é minha luta agora, vou honra-los, vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que suas mortes não sejam em vão. — Disse Harry com determinação, seus olhos verdes brilhavam com poder e ninguém ali duvidou de suas palavras. — Vocês podem ficar gritando e chorando, ou podemos nos unir e tentar pensar em maneiras de mudar isso, porque a verdade é que ninguém vai fazer isso por nós.

Ninguém disse nada por um longo tempo, alguns estavam fungando, tentando controlar as lagrimas de tristeza e raiva. Por fim quem falou foi quem qualquer um ali menos esperava.

— Tudo o que Boot e Potter disseram é verdade. — Disse Greengrass dando um passo à frente, todos olharam para ela, surpresos, sua expressão não era mais de tedio e sim de determinação. — Eu cresci em uma família que abomina a violência, não somos guerreiros por isso os Greengrass nunca se uniram a você-sabe-quem. Quando as famílias tentaram impedir os nascidos trouxas de virem para nossa sociedade, os Greengrass se mantiveram neutros, pois somos herbologista e agricultores, nossa filosofia é de que precisamos de mulas para os trabalhos físicos. — Um burburinho de indignação se espalhou, mas ela continuou. — Cresci ouvindo meus avós, meus pais me dizendo como os nascidos trouxas e trouxas são inferiores, sem inteligência, e que devem ser permitidos em nosso mundo, mas apenas para ocupar seu lugar. Não sei o que está planejando Potter, mas seja o que for eu estou dentro. Quero ajudar você a mudar essa mentalidade que tentaram enfiar na minha cabeça a vida toda, que diz que um ser humano é um animal apenas por seu sangue ou descendência mágica. Mas desde já digo que minha ajuda terá que ficar em segredo, da casa em que nasci a casa em que vivo em Hogwarts, se descobrissem que estou nesta reunião ou que participarei de sua rebelião provavelmente seria torturada, deserdada ou mesmo morta. Assim, nem pensem em conversar comigo fora daqui e cuidem de suas bocas ao falarem por aí de mim. — Concluiu, e encarou todos friamente e depois encarou Harry.

— Acredito que ninguém, além de alguém que cresceu dentro desse mundo, poderia descrever melhor a mentalidade que impera na sociedade mágica. Qualquer ajuda que você puder nos dar será bem-vinda. E como falei antes, não desrespeitaremos nossas casas, famílias e colegas com fofocas. E gostaria de pensar que todos aqui acreditam que essa luta não é só dos adultos, é nossa também. — Falou Harry, acenando para Greengrass que voltou ao seu lugar em silencio.

— Mas o que podemos fazer? — Perguntou MacMillan. — Olha não digo que tudo isso não seja errado, mas o que nós estudantes podemos fazer que nossos pais ou avós tentaram e nunca conseguiram? — Continuou realista.

— Eu concordo com Ernie, nossas famílias são contra as políticas dos puros sangues, mas a verdade é que eles estão no poder e acredito que nem uma nova guerra vai mudar isso. — Michael acrescentou sem muito animo.

— Bem e o que devemos fazer então Michael? Cruzar os braços e fingir que nada acontece? É fácil para você falar assim, você é um puro-sangue, já deve ter um emprego ou negócios de família garantido para quando se formar, mas o que acontece comigo e com os outros nascidos trouxas. Minha família tem dinheiro, e quanto os que não tem e também não terão qualificação para serem mais do que mendigos no mundo trouxa. — Incrivelmente foi Anthony quem falou, olhando magoado e zangado para o amigo.

— Eu não... eu não quis dizer que não vou ajudar, mas eu não vejo como...

— Com inteligência, com coragem, com astucia e lealdade. — Disse Harry olhando em volta, viu que muitos o encaravam com alguma esperança. — Lutaremos incansavelmente, até conseguirmos mudar as coisas. Não vai ser fácil ou rápido e nem uma luta direta com espadas ou varinhas. A verdade é que a guerra nunca acabou, Voldemort... — Parou quando houve vários gritos e estremecimentos. — Eu não vou deixar de dizer o nome do assassino dos meus pais, por isso se acostumem e superem esse medo do nome dele. Quando Voldemort desapareceu, não levou com ele seus seguidores, eles estão livres seguindo sua filosofia e por isso não estamos em paz, como querem que acreditemos, ainda estamos em guerra, e nós lutaremos de volta, mas com nossos cérebros, e nas sombras. Eles não podem saber que não somos mais cordeiros passivos e tolos, esperando o abate. A questão é quem vai lutar comigo? — Perguntou Harry, esperando que todos ali estivessem dispostos, pois seriam um bom começo.

O silencio dessa vez não durou muito tempo, quando todos começaram a declarar seu desejo de lutar e ajudar a mudar as coisas. Harry observou e não encontrou ninguém, além de Moon que mostrava hesitação.

— Lydia? Se você tiver dúvidas ninguém aqui vai te julgar. Sabemos que você está em uma casa difícil e pode ser perigoso. — Disse Harry compreensivo. Muitos acenaram apoiando, incluindo Tracy e Daphne que a cercaram.

— Eu quero ajudar, por que vocês acham que estou na casa da ambição? Porque, o que eu mais quero, é mudar as coisas. E também me vingar. — Disse isso e sua expressão se transformou e ficou feroz. — Meu pai é um Moon, um bruxo de linhagem antiga, ele foi chamado para apoiar Volde... mort e seus seguidores, mas ele não é um purista e recusou, inclusive apoio financeiro. Os comensais vieram à minha casa, eu estava no berço, mataram meus avós e levaram minha mãe. Ela era nascida trouxa, eles a devolveram em pedaços, um pedaço por semana, e pôr fim a cabeça dela. — Lagrimas transbordaram de seus olhos, mas nele se via profundo ódio. — Eles disseram ao meu pai que aquilo era só um aviso, que ele devia limpar sua casa, sua linhagem, eu. Papai sabia que eu estava em perigo e por isso deixamos o país, mas ele nunca esqueceu e sempre me contou a verdade sobre o mundo magico. Foi por isso que eu pedi para o chapéu me colocar na Slytherin, preciso entender como eles pensam, para poder impedir que as coisas continuem assim. É como você disse Harry, a morte deles não pode ser em vão.

Ouve mais lagrimas e soluços quando Lydia contou sua história. Terry muito pálido se aproximou dela e segurando seu ombro, apertou e olhou para o resto das pessoas.

— Minha tia, irmã de meu pai, ela era puro sangue. Minha família lutou contra Voldemort e seus comensais, mas ela lutava com mais ferocidade, meu pai disse que ela era incansável, tentando proteger os nascidos trouxas ou trouxas. Um dia ela foi levar uma família até Dover, para que eles fugissem para a França. Eles foram traídos e emboscados. Minha tia, Carole, ela lutou e conseguiu que a família embarcasse, mesmo que significasse menos varinhas para lutar. Depois, os que testemunharam disseram que Lucius Malfoy depois que a desarmou, ofereceu a ela a chance de viver, se juntando a eles, que seu Mestre não queria que se derramasse sangue puro. Mas ela recusou e então ele a matou, derramando o sangue dela quando usou uma maldição escura que explodiu o peito dela. Ela foi trazida e deixada a porta da casa do meu avô com o recado de que era aquilo que acontecia com quem não sabia seu lugar. — Terry enxugou uma única lagrima que escorreu e com mais força continuou. — Harry tem razão, não podemos esquece-los, essa luta é de todos nós, mas isso é mais que nossos futuros empregos e é mais do que vingança, se ficarmos cada um lutando por seus próprios motivos, indo em direções diferentes não chegaremos a lugar algum. Você não está sozinha Lydia, não em sua casa e não nesta escola, muitos de nós perdermos alguém e para impedir que isso volte a acontecer precisamos ser mais espertos do que eles, pois se tentarmos uma luta direta perderemos.

— Bem, e o que podemos fazer? Qual é exatamente o objetivo dessa reunião? — Perguntou ela com os olhos brilhando.

— O principal objetivo desta reunião é informa-los sobre os fatos, sobre as mentiras e omissões ditas e feitas quando os nascidos trouxas descobrem nosso mundo. Quando chegamos em Hogwarts, e chegar aqui custa bem caro para nossos pais, fazem com que acreditemos que é normal um professor como Snape, ou Binns ou mesmo Quirrel. Não aprendemos o que precisamos para mudar as coisas, porque quem está no poder quer que continuemos alienados. Saber a verdade já é um grande passo. — Disse Terry com coragem e depois olhou para o Harry que acenou. — Harry e eu temos algumas ideias, mas como ele disse não será rápido, todos teremos que ser pacientes, chamar a atenção para nós não vai nos ajudar. Somos um grupo e tomamos decisões juntos, mas fora desta sala não poderemos mostrar amizade demais. O dia em que todos se levantaram para apoiar Harry no caminho para a aula de poções já atraiu muita atenção.

— Claro! — Disse Michael de olhos arregalados. — Se notarem que estamos unindo as casas, ou que essa união está acontecendo em volta do Harry, isso vai chamar muita atenção.

— E podem apostar que se os Slytherin perceberem, avisarão seus pais e mais olhos estarão sobre nós e nossas ações. Principalmente com o menino-que-sobreviveu como o possível líder. — Disse Greengrass, com astucia.

— Mas o que eles podem fazer? Não podem nos impedir de nos reunirmos ou de protestarmos. — Acrescentou Hermione indignada.

— Bem se você pensa assim, então não ouviu nada do que foi dito aqui. Que parte de "Eles estão no poder", você não entendeu Granger? Eles podem fazer o que bem entenderem. — Falou Greengrass duramente.

Hermione pareceu ofendida, mas antes que começassem uma discussão Harry se adiantou.

— Infelizmente, mesmo aqui em Hogwarts eles poderiam tornar nossa vida difícil...

— Mas Dumbledore...

— Hermione, foi Dumbledore quem contratou o Snape e que o manteve mesmo ele sendo o pior dos professores, apesar de todas as reclamações. E até onde eu sei não é como se ele está tendo reuniões secretas com o objetivo de mudar as coisas. E não esqueça da informação que o Draco nos deu, seu pai é membro do Conselho de Governadores e...

Mas ele não conseguiu continuar, ouve muitos protestos, exclamações, "ele é um assassino", "como pode!?" "Isso é um absurdo! ". Quando diminuiu Harry continuou.

— E eu já chamei a atenção dele quando eu desprezei publicamente a oferta de amizade de sua família para com os Potters, feita por Draco. Foi uma humilhação e não duvido que ele esteja planejando uma vingança, se atrairmos mais atenção ao começar a unir as casas e protestar isso vai levantar um monte de bandeiras dos que querem que as coisas continuem como está. E isso poderia ser perigoso para nós e para suas famílias. — Disse Harry com seriedade. O humor ficou mais sombrio, parecia impossível que eles pudessem mudar alguma coisa neste contexto.

— Então o que fazemos? — Perguntou Megan, com lagrimas de tristeza nos olhos.

— Temos algumas ideias e qualquer um que as tiver é bem-vindo para nos dizer. Vamos todos nos sentar, nosso tempo está acabando, se todos nós faltarmos ao jantar vai chamar a atenção. — Todos que estavam de pé se acomodaram, mesmo as Slytherin se sentaram mais para traz. — Primeiro, não quero dizer que não podemos ser amigos ou amigáveis, apenas lá fora falaremos sobre qualquer coisa menos o que conversamos aqui. E claro não vamos fazer grupinhos grandes entre casas, isso atrairia muitos olhares. Para os nascidos trouxas recomendo o mesmo que a mãe de Terry fez e nós dois faremos, continuar a estudar os materiais trouxas por conta própria. Se essas mudanças não alcançarem nossas gerações quando nos formarmos teremos de ter qualificação para conseguir trabalho e fazer faculdade no mundo trouxa. Para os anos acima isso é ainda mais urgente.

— Além disso o mundo trouxa é maravilhoso, não temos necessidade de desprezar esse mundo como se tivéssemos vergonha e no tornarmos, do ponto de vista dos trouxas, um bando de ignorantes. — Acrescentou Terry rapidamente e muitos acenaram parecendo entusiasmados.

— Também podemos discretamente, ajudar uns aos outros, Terry, Hermione, Neville e eu estaremos nos reunindo para estudar juntos, Poções, Defesa e História, claro se alguém tem alguma dificuldade em outra matéria pode ser ajudado por outro que tem facilidade. Se instituirmos um compartilhamento de conhecimento e não uma competição sem sentido, aposto que eles vão se surpreender quando perceberem que todos somos muitos bons bruxos, não importam seus status de sangue. — Harry falou e muitos mais olhos brilharam, Lisa foi a única que fez uma careta, mas não protestou. — Mas ninguém vai carregar ninguém, se a pessoa não se esforçar e estudar vai ficar para traz, isso se trata de nos ajudarmos em nossos pontos fracos e não de alguns poucos estudar para outros se divertirem. — Harry falou duramente e viu-se inúmeros acenos de cabeça de concordância e Hermione pareceu aliviada.

"Temos também que compartilhar esse novo conhecimento, mas com cuidado, para não criar protestos e lutas sem sentidos que com certeza no ponto em que estamos vamos perder. Vamos primeiro passar essas informações para os alunos nascidos trouxas e mestiços do segundo ano, vamos nos reunir com eles, casa por casa se for necessário. Depois passamos para o próximo ano e o próximo, até que todos os que estão em Hogwarts saibam a verdade. Terry vai passar uma lista de livros para vocês lerem, com informações, datas e fatos mais detalhados. Depois disso teremos que informar os pais...

— Mas Harry! Não posso contar tudo para os meus pais! Eles nunca me deixariam continuar a estudar em Hogwarts. — Interrompeu Hermione pálida de pânico.

— Hermione. — Começou Terry com sua voz calma. — Nós não podemos esconder esses fatos dos nossos pais. Assim como nós, eles não podem ficar ignorantes da realidade e da verdade. Isso não seria injusto e seria, a longo prazo, contraproducente, por que um dia teremos que ter pessoas engajadas nessas mudanças, que estarão lá fora e que sejam adultos. Vai ter um momento em que só mudarmos as coisas aqui em Hogwarts não será suficiente. Acredito, não só que os pais trouxas devem ser informados, mas que eles devem se unir, como estamos fazendo, entre si e entre pais bruxos. Minha mãe e meu pai, tenho certeza que ficariam muito contentes de fazer uma reunião um dia e responder muitas de suas perguntas. — Completou Terry.

— Contar para seus pais é importante porque eles podem ajudar e apoiar vocês. E eles não terão motivos para tirá-los de Hogwarts porque vocês estarão continuando a sua educação trouxa e impedi-los de aprender magia seria priva-los de um dom que além de tudo pode protegê-los. — Acrescentou Harry, viu alguns concordando, mas havia muitos olhares de dúvida. — Essa é uma decisão de cada um, vocês conhecem seus pais, mas qualquer decisão não precisa ser tomada agora. Essa não é uma conversa para se ter por cartas e sim pessoalmente, pode ser nas Festas ou no verão, até lá já teremos mais informações e vocês poderão então, contar ou não, a verdade. — Disse Harry, e muitos expressaram alivio.

Olhando o relógio viu que eram quase 7 horas da noite, precisavam ir jantar, mas havia apenas mais uma coisa importante a se dizer.

— Agora todas essas coisas são importantes e podem ser feitas aos poucos ao longo do ano, e qualquer nova ideia podemos ir colocando em pratica. Mas existe algo que teremos que mudar agora e bem de baixo do nariz deles, eles nem vão perceber e quando isso acontecer vai ser tarde demais e se eles protestarem estarão apenas revelando suas mentiras e preconceitos. — Disse Harry e quando viu os olhares confusos e curiosos, abriu um sorriso malicioso, e nunca ele se pareceu tanto com James Potter.

— No que está pensando Harry? — Perguntou Morag.

— Bem, nesta semana eu acredito tem um monte de alunos puros sangues do 6º ano que estão sendo chamados para escolherem quais eletivas vão iniciar. Pelo que Terry estava me explicando, o encantamento que age sobre os alunos e os faz "esquecer" de comentar com qualquer um sobre essas aulas também age sobre os professores de Hogwarts, pois não acredito que o professor Flitwick e alguns dos outros ficariam calados. — Pensativo Harry olhou em volta para ver se eles estavam acompanhando o raciocínio. — Tenho que supor que quando eles convocam os alunos para escolher as aulas e apenas puros sangues comparecem, das duas uma, ou os professores são encantados para ignorar o fato, ou eles não prestam atenção e pensam ser apenas coincidência e desinteresse das crianças mestiças e nascidas trouxas. Mas é possível concluirmos que esse segredo que existe em Hogwarts é um segredo a tantos anos porque ninguém sabe que é um segredo.

— O que Harry quer dizer é, que todos aqui em Hogwarts, por um motivo ou outro, não sabem da segregação que eles promovem nessas aulas. A não ser nós, portanto se revelarmos o segredo e os alunos mestiços e nascidos trouxas começarem a ir as aulas com seus amigos puros sangues, ninguém vai se surpreender ou tentar impedir, porque afinal ninguém sabe que isso é algo proibido. — Concluiu Terry com seu sorriso brilhante.

Isso provocou expressões chocadas, sorrisos maliciosos e muitas exclamações de surpresa.

— Mas, e o encantamento dos alunos puro sangue? Eles ainda estarão enfeitiçados para não falarem sobre isso, não? — Perguntou Lavander confusa.

— Oh! Eu li algo sobre isso, se um encantamento mental, seja de manipulação ou ilusão mental é "quebrado" porque várias pessoas sabem ou falam sobre o segredo, ou a verdade que se está tentando esconder, o encantamento aos poucos se desgasta, não pode ser quebrado de maneira abrupta, pois poderia causar danos mentais, assim um gatilho é colocado para que o feitiço se desgaste ao longo do tempo, e é por isso que esses feitiços tem sempre que ser renovados de tempos em tempos. — Disse Hermione, animada em contar a todos as informações.

Todos a olharam surpresos, alguns divertidos com sua explanação e muitos pensaram que era incrível, pois ela parecia ter citado o livro decor.

— Bem eu não sabia tudo isso que a Hermione nos explicou, mas a verdade vai estar exposta e o encantamento vai se desgastar com o tempo. Ninguém em Hogwarts vai perceber que algo está acontecendo de estranho e quando a pessoa ou pessoas responsáveis diretamente por essa segregação e pelo encantamento perceber, ele não poderá falar nada, porque seja ele quem for, vai estar apenas revelando o absurdo que vem acontecendo a anos. — Disse Harry.

Todos sorriram e comemoraram dando gritos de vitória, mas uma pessoa se manteve seria e quando o barulho diminuiu, ela falou friamente.

— Você está esquecendo de algo Potter. — Disse Greengrass.

Harry a olhou e fez-se silencio.

— Tenho certeza que esqueci sim, mas é por isso que temos mais de um cérebro nesta sala Greengrass. Porque você não nos conta qual é o furo na minha ideia. — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Muito simples, como a Granger explicou, o encantamento tem que ser renovado de tempos em tempos ou aplicado todos os anos, obviamente não acreditamos que o responsável pelo encantamento vem a Hogwarts todos os anos e enfeitiça aluno por aluno. Assim esse encantamento acontece de maneira indireta, provavelmente por um objeto de contato. Se o encantamento no objeto é acionado quando os alunos o pegam nas mãos pode ser qualquer coisa, e pode ser um objeto que os alunos nascidos trouxas e mestiços também podem pegar e acionar o mesmo feitiço em si caso compareçam as aulas. E quando o responsável descobrir o que está acontecendo, ele vai supor que o encantamento desgastou, para não chamar a atenção neste ano ele vai deixar todos terem as aulas, mas ano que vem vai renovar e reforçar o feitiço. E se fizermos tudo de novo, então ele vai desconfiar que alguém que não deveria saber das aulas sabe e está informando os alunos. — Concluiu Greengrass em sua fala rápida e sem emoção.

Todos ficaram em silencio, alguns tentando entender tudo o que ela havia falado, outros pensando que eles não tinham como vencer um bruxo adulto e poderoso. Outros pensando em uma solução para os problemas apresentados.

— Bem... — Disse Harry olhando para Terry e depois Hermione, viu seus olhos brilharem quase ao mesmo tempo quando eles entenderam sua ideia. — Acho que isso vai levar a nossa primeira missão como um grupo, vamos precisar descobrir tudo o que é relacionado sobre essas aulas, sua localização, horários, quem são os professores. E claro precisaremos ir à biblioteca para muita...

— Pesquisa! — Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo Terry e Hermione. Terry continuou. — Precisaremos pesquisar mais sobre esses encantos mentais, descobrir como combate-los e mais importante...

— Como evitar os encantamentos! — Exclamou Hermione animada. — Aposto que existem contrafeitiços que te protegem, para evitar os efeitos desses encantos de ilusão ou manipulação, provavelmente são feitiços avançados, mas...

— Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar um jeito de identificar o objeto encantado e evitar o encantamento. — Concluiu com seu sorriso animado.

Todos os olharam entre divertidos e exasperados por seus entusiasmos com a ideia de horas de pesquisa na biblioteca.

— Mas isso pode levar muito tempo, se vamos contar sobre as aulas para todos os 6º anos, eles precisarão estar protegidos antes de iniciar essas aulas. — Disse Padma.

Todos concordaram e se colocaram a refletir tentando encontrar uma solução. Por fim Lavander levantou a mão hesitante.

— Lavander? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Bem eu tenho um irmão mais velho, ele está no 6º ano e como puro sangue com certeza será chamado para essas aulas. Eu poderia perguntar a ele, e observar como ele vai ser informado ou convocado. — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha um irmão mais velho aqui em Hogwarts! — Exclamou Parvati surpresa.

— Bem ele é um 6º ano, está na Gryffindor como nós e deixou bem claro que não queria ser uma babá de primeiro ano, que era para eu fingir que nem nos conhecemos. — Disse Lavander com um beicinho magoado.

— Que agradável, aposto que ele não é monitor. — Disse Morag.

— Isso não importa. — Disse Harry, eles estavam com pouco tempo. — Essa é uma excelente ideia Lavander, enquanto Terry e Hermione e qualquer um que se interesse em ajudar, pesquisam na biblioteca, nós estaremos discretamente investigando como eles são informados. Dever ser por uma carta e se eles são chamados para comparecerem em algum lugar, aposto que essas cartas estão encantadas, pois se não eles já informariam seus colegas sobre um compromisso. Isso já levaria a perguntas de porquê mais alunos não são chamados, claro a carta pode ter algum álibi falso, mas isso confundiria os puros sangues de porque a mentira e poderia ir de encontro ao feitiço de manipulação mental. Mas se eles forem encantados assim que pegam a carta, para não a mencionar, seu conteúdo ou qualquer coisa relacionada a ela a ninguém, isso entrará em efeito imediato e aposto que quem está por traz disso iria querer garantir que possíveis erros fossem mínimos. — Disse Harry.

— Claro, cartas são entregues apenas aos seus destinatários e se eles enviarem apenas as crianças puro sangues, eles podem já as convocar para as aulas e encantar ao mesmo tempo. — Disse Michael animado.

— Mas eu não entendo algo, como eles sabem quem é mestiço ou puro sangue, eu entendo que nós somos fáceis de se identificar, mas mestiços que cresceram no mundo magico devem ser mais difíceis. — Questionou Justin.

— Muito simples Justin, quando as crianças magicas nascem no mundo magico eles são registrados no Ministério, no Departamento de Registros e no Departamento de Cuidados Infantis. Em seu registro umas das informações obrigatórias é seu status de sangue e o de seus pais, assim no meu registro consta que minha mãe é nascida trouxa, portanto eu sou classificado como mestiço. Quem dentro do Ministério da Magia é responsável por essas aulas tem acesso a esses registros e, portanto, sabem para quem enviar as cartas. E você está certo Harry, provavelmente, é desta maneira que os puros sangues são encantados, o que quer dizer que não precisamos nos preocupar com os alunos mestiços e nascidos trouxas sendo encantados acidentalmente. Precisamos só descobrir as datas e localizações das aulas, alguém mais tem famílias ou colegas no 6º ano que seja puro sangue? — Perguntou Terry olhando para os de origem pura presentes.

Mais dois levantaram as mãos, MacMillan, que disse que também tinha um irmão no 6º ano, ele estava na Ravenclaw e Seamus Finnigan que disse que tinha uma prima no 6º ano, ela era puro sangue e estava na Gryffindor.

Depois de todos concordarem em ajudar com o trabalho de observação e espionagem, tendo os três investigando seus irmão e prima. Harry encerrou a reunião, dando recomendações de entrarem aos poucos no salão principal, vindo de direções diferentes e disfarçar as expressões serias demais. E nada de fofocas. Ele também os lembrou de que qualquer informação que descobrissem deveriam guardar para informar na próxima reunião, e não tentarem informar no meio da escola. Caso fosse urgente, a pessoa deveria pedir para se encontrarem naquela sala, assim ninguém os ouviria.

Todos acenaram e aos poucos foram saindo, alguns agradecendo a Terry por contar a eles todas essas informações importantes. Quando o último saiu, Terry estava vermelho de constrangimento.

Quando ficaram apenas os quatro amigos, Harry olhou para a garota nas sobras, tendo percebido que ela ficara para traz quando as amigas deixaram.

— Sim Greengrass? — Perguntou Harry.

— Você ignorou minha preocupação Potter, sobre o que vai acontecer quando a pessoa responsável por esses encantos descobrir que alguém em Hogwarts sabe a verdade e que não foi apenas um acaso. — Disse Greengrass olhando-o com seus olhos azuis frios.

— Não ignorei não, apenas não tenho uma solução para esse possível problema e não podemos deixar de fazer algo pensando no que vai acontecer no ano que vem ou no próximo. Ou então desistimos agora e esquecemos tudo. Não quer dizer não fazer nada, ao contrário, vamos tentar pensar em alguma maneira de proteger esse conhecimento, e se isso não for possível temos que pensar em maneiras de nos proteger. Eu tenho algumas ideias, mas preciso pensar com calma. — Suspirando ele bagunçou os cabelos continuando. — Por hoje acredito que já cobrimos muita coisa e demos muitos passos. Se você pensar em qualquer coisa que possa nos ajudar, não se cale. Como eu disse, alguém que cresceu no meio deles vai nos dar uma boa visão de suas motivações, o que pode nos ajudar a prever suas ações. — Encerrou Harry.

Greengrass acenou e saiu sem se despedir ou olhar na direção dos outros na sala. E assim eram só Terry, Hermione, Neville e ele. Olhando para os amigos percebeu que estavam todos ou cansado ou oprimidos com tanta informação.

— Acredito que é melhor irmos jantar e depois fazer os deveres e nos preparar para as aulas de amanhã. Não adianta ficarmos remoendo a reunião agora, não vai resolver nada e ela já durou muito mais do que eu esperava. — Disse Harry cansadamente.

Todos concordaram e eles saíram na direção do Salão Principal conversando calmamente. Neville contou sobre sua aula de Poções e como ele se sentiu muito ansioso.

— Eu tinha certeza que não conseguiria me lembrar de nada, Harry. Snape começou a nos criticar e alguns Slytherin a rir de nós, minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Então peguei minhas anotações e comecei a preparar os ingredientes e quando vi já estava concentrado e tudo em volta desapareceu. Mas ainda, minha poção não ficou perfeita, eu me esqueci da sua dica de colocar mais suco de babosa, assim fiquei apenas com um E, mas foi muito mais do que eu esperava. Obrigado Harry, de verdade. — Disse Neville animado e aliviado.

— Fico feliz Neville, não precisa agradecer, acho que vou precisar de sua ajuda em Herbologia em algum momento, sabe. — Disse Harry sorrindo constrangido pelos agradecimentos.

— Suco de babosa? Que história é essa? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Harry rapidamente explicou o que ele fizera em sua poção e Terry e Hermione ficaram surpresos, eles também tinham tirado E em suas poções, e saber que Harry não só tirara O, mas acrescentara algo por si mesmo. Hermione ficou inconformada e até se separarem, cada dupla para sua mesa, resmungou sobre porque o livro não estava correto.

Harry apenas riu e se concentrou em seu farto e saudável jantar, olhando em volta discretamente ficou aliviado ao ver que todos estavam agindo normal e que nenhum dos professores ou Slytherin pareciam olha-los com mais atenção ou desconfiança.

Quando subiram para a Torre Ravenclaw eram quase 20 horas e tinham muito pouco tempo para dever de casa e preparação para as aulas do dia seguinte. Eles se concentraram apenas nos deveres, decidindo ler os capítulos na manhã seguinte. Isso fez Terry resmungar sobre ter que acordar mais cedo de novo, Neville o acompanhou, o que fez Harry e Hermione os olharem divertidos.

Pouco antes do toque de recolher os dois Gryffs foram embora e Harry se sentou para ler a frente o livro de Defesa, era seu assunto favorito e ele já estava quase com todas as maldiçoes do 1º ano dominados.

— Harry, achei que você ia tentar falar com Flitwick agora. — Perguntou Terry pegando um livro de 6º ano de feitiços.

— Eu pensei nisso, mas está muito tarde e não acho que se vamos tentar convencê-lo que podemos dar conta de nossas obrigações e mais esse projeto, ir vê-lo atrasados e afobados vai contar a nosso favor. — Disse Harry, pensativamente, lendo a passagem sobre os Trolls da Montanha, era muito interessante.

— Sim, posso ver isso. — Disse Terry.

Quando chegou a 22 horas eles foram para seus quartos, Harry tomou banho, leu mais um capítulo do livro de sua família, comeu e tomou suas poções e caiu em um sono profundo.

Na manhã seguinte acordando mais cedo os dois meninos fizeram a preparação para as aulas de Feitiço e Herbologia, nem se preocuparam com História pois estavam muito adiantados no assunto. Sendo quarta-feira eles também tinham que ler o conteúdo para a aula de Astronomia.

Pouco antes de descerem para o café um dos monitores do 7ª pregou um aviso no quadro de avisos e logo os alunos começaram a ler e comentar. Terry pensou em ver do que se tratava, mas Mandy veio animada contar.

— Aulas de voo! Oh! Nossa deve se emocionante voar, não vejo a hora de aprender.

— Quando vai ser? — Perguntou Harry, a ideia de poder voar também o interessava muito.

— Sexta as 15:30 horas com os Hufflepuffs, e os testes de quadribol serão no sábado as 14 horas, é aberto a todos os anos, mas imagino que 1º anos não tentem porque nem podemos ter vassouras. — Completou ela sorrindo.

— Pelo que sei não é proibido que 1º anos joguem, mas dificilmente alguém do nosso ano teriam talento para competir com os mais velhos. Fico imaginando se eles deixariam um 1º ano ter uma vassoura se ele fizesse parte do time. Mas bem, não acho que saberemos, não é. — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— O que é exatamente quadribol? — Perguntou Harry curioso, já ouvira falar do esporte, mas ainda não ouvira nada detalhando como era o jogo.

Os dois garotos o olharam surpresos e logo Terry suspirou irritadamente ao perceber que Harry não teria como saber sobre algo tão popular no mundo magico.

— Harry você não leu sobre quadribol no kit de informações entregues aos nascidos trouxas? Lá tinha informações sobre nosso sistema de moedas, sobre a sociedade em geral, que agora eu sei omite um monte de informações importantes. Mas também falava sobre o esporte mais popular entre bruxos e suas regras e tal. — Perguntou Mandy perplexa.

— Hum, acho que porque eu sou mestiço, não enviaram um kit para mim sabe, apesar de ter sido criado no mundo trouxa. — Disse Harry, constrangido.

— Isso é bobagem, Lisa também é mestiça, seu pai era um bruxo e a registrou e tudo antes de morrer. Ela foi criada pela mãe que é trouxa e também não teve acesso ao nosso mundo, mas quando McGonnagall a visitou levou um kit, apesar de sua classificação. — Disse Mandy, franzindo o cenho ao perceber que parecia haver algo de muito errado na história.

Harry olhou para Terry, e os dois pensaram o mesmo, saber que Lisa recebera o kit só os fazia confirmar que Harry fora deliberadamente mal informado. Porque era tão importante que Harry chegasse a Hogwarts ignorante e assim se mantivesse era apenas mais um outro mistério.

Logo depois eles desceram para o café com Mandy prometendo emprestar seu kit. Harry acreditava que seu conhecimento agora superava as informações do tal kit, mas seria bom ter o conhecimento do material entregue aos nascidos trouxas pelo Ministério, ficaria mais claro, pensou, como eles eram enganados e discriminados.

O resto do dia foi sem incidentes, apesar de Harry ainda estar recebendo alguns olhares nada amistosos dos Slytherin, Draco sendo o mais flagrante, mas o garoto loiro não voltou a falar com ele.

— Aposto que seu pai ordenou que ele parasse de se fazer ainda mais de idiota. Lucius pode ser muita coisa, mas tolo ele não é, e nem espere nada agora da parte dele contra você, Harry. Isso poderia se voltar contra ele se fosse divulgado um ataque ao menino-que-viveu logo depois de uma desavença publica entre você e o filho dele. Mas ele é paciente, e infelizmente, cedo ou tarde vai tentar algo. — Disse Terry com amargura.

Harry assentiu entendo agora muito bem o porquê de Terry conhecer tão bem o chefe da família Malfoy.

No fim das aulas eles foram a cozinha para um lanche e Terry discretamente perguntou para Mimy onde aconteciam as aulas aos sábados. Ele explicou que eles pretendiam explorar o castelo, já que estariam de folga, mas queria evitar atrapalhar os 6º e 7º anos que estaria ainda tendo aulas. Sorrindo animada por ajuda-los, Mimy os informou que as aulas aconteciam nas masmorras, mas do lado direito e não do esquerdo onde ficavam a sala de aulas de Poções e a entrada para a sala comunal da Slytherin.

Sorrindo animados os dois deixaram as cozinhas e seguiram para a biblioteca para fazer os deveres e leituras. Hermione e Neville já estavam lá e sorriram ao vê-los.

— Depois que terminarmos aqui precisamos ir para a sala. — Sussurrou Harry e os dois assentiram.

Eles estavam quase acabando suas anotações para as aulas do dia seguinte quando Weasley, Finnigan e Thomas se aproximaram.

— Oi, — Disse Weasley hesitante e até corou um pouco, mas depois tomando coragem continuou. — Seamus me contou sobre o que era a reunião e queria dizer que estou dentro. — Disse ele de um jeito meio envergonhado e animado. — O que você precisar, minha família sempre lutou do lado de Dumbledore e eu quero ajudar.

Apesar de não falar alto, estando na biblioteca que era um lugar tão silencioso suas palavras acabaram se sobressaindo e várias cabeças se viraram para olhar curiosos com a conversa. Irritado além do que poderia descrever pela atitude do garoto, Harry olhou para os amigos se perguntando como responder sem piorar as coisas e tornar a conversa a mais nova fofoca de Hogwarts. Se na conversa de domingo era o que Harry queria que acontecesse, desta vez ele queria ir para outra direção. Felizmente Hermione o socorreu.

— Fico feliz que você tenha decido estudar com a gente Ron, as aulas de História são bem fracas e estou muito curiosa sobre os acontecimentos da guerra. Os livros não têm tanto detalhes e como sua família lutou ao lado de Dumbledore você deve ter histórias emocionantes. Aposto que Dean também acha bem legal ouvir sobre isso, não é Dean? — Perguntou ela, olhando intensamente para o garoto alto, mas não precisou. Ele entendeu e rapidamente se aproximou mais da mesa.

— Mas... — Começou Weasley.

— Sim com toda certeza amigo, que bom que você decidiu concordar com a ideia da Hermione, eu com certeza quero ouvir algumas histórias de guerra. E você Seamus? —Perguntou olhando para o amigo.

Seamus concordou e logo arrastaram um Weasley confuso para fora da biblioteca para ver se o faziam compreender melhor a importância de manter a boca fechada.

Suspirando Harry, arrumou suas coisas, perdera a concentração, continuaria depois, agora queria ir até a sala e passar as informações que tinha aos amigos. E depois procurar Flitwick. Todos concordaram e no caminho para o 5º andar Harry explicou para Neville e Hermione sobre sua ideia, os dois se interessaram, ela academicamente e ele pela questão de construir algo direto de uma arvore. Os dois Ravens prometeram perguntar ao Prof. de Feitiços se estava tudo bem se eles participassem do projeto. Hermione queria saber sobre os projetos que sua casa fazia, mas eles foram sinceros em dizer que não sabiam nada, a não ser que não era obrigatório, era um projeto de 2 anos que ficava cada vez mais difícil e que eles começariam no ano que vem.

Hermione ficou claramente mal-humorada e quando eles chegaram a sala e lhe deram as novas informações isso pareceu distraí-la.

— Claro que seria nas masmorras, é o lugar onde ninguém na escola vai, assim as chances de alguém descobrir acidentalmente são remotas. Harry se as aulas começam neste sábado precisamos informar aos 6º anos até sexta-feira e nem sabemos ainda os horários de cada aula. — Disse ela aflita.

— Estive pensando sobre isso e acredito que como as aulas são aos sábados de manhã, eles devem ter uma aula diferente a cada sábado. Por exemplo, neste sábado pode ser direito, no outro, política e assim por diante. Isso faria com que os puros sangues não desaparecessem todos os sábados de manhã, apenas nas aulas escolhidas e como eles só tem algumas horas por sábado poderiam cobrir um assunto a cada semana e não dois ou três. — Disse Terry com sua expressão inteligente.

— Claro, isso faz sentido! — Exclamou Hermione.

— Se você estiver certo precisamos apenas coletar mais informações sobre as salas e horários, e informar os 6ª anos. Vamos esperar até amanhã para ver se alguém traz mais informações, e depois começamos a avisar os alunos. — Disse Harry e depois se levantou para ir ver Flitwick.

— Espere Harry, estive pensando em um nome para a sala, nós falamos sobre isso, mas depois não tocamos mais no assunto. — Hermione falou excitada. Ao ver o olhar interessado dos garotos continuou. — Bem, pensei que como é um lugar de reuniões importantes e para todas as casas e todos temos um animal representando nossas casas, pensei em um habitat comum entre os quatro animais.

— Mas os quatro animais não vivem no mesmo lugar. — Disse Terry.

— Sim, mas existem leões-das-cavernas que vivem em cavernas e os texugos, eles vivem em tocas e escavam tuneis imensos em ribanceiras que podem até ser classificados como cavernas de texugos. E as águias muitas vezes fazem seus ninhos em cavernas no alto de uma montanha e as cobras podem se esconder em cavernas escuras para hibernação. — Informou ela didaticamente.

— Então você está pensando em chamar a sala de Caverna? — Perguntou Neville olhando em volta duvidoso.

Harry entendeu, a sala não se parecia em nada com uma caverna, não depois de Mimy e Nony cuidaram dela tão bem.

— Não. Lembra que eu disse no início que é um lugar para reuniões importantes, bem são também reuniões secretas e rebeldes, então pensei em um nome que é sinônimo de caverna e toca e simboliza bem o nosso segredo, você sabe agir nas sombras e tudo. — Disse ela tentando justificar sua ideia.

Mas Harry estava ficando impaciente, hoje não queria deixar de se encontrar com seu chefe de casa.

— Fala logo Hermione, já deu para entender que você considerou bem o nome, se não gostarmos você pensa em outra coisa. — Disse Harry exasperado.

— Hum, bem, eu pensei que Covil seria um nome legal, sabe. Como algo que simboliza a rebeldia e...

— Sim, sim, entendemos e acho um ótimo nome. — Disse Terry sorrindo animado.

— Covil. Eu também gosto, e você Nev? — Perguntou Harry, realmente apreciando o nome.

Neville sorriu e parecendo feliz por ser incluído disse:

— Acho que é um nome brilhante.

Isso fez com que todos sorrissem e Hermione corasse envergonhada, mas muito satisfeita consigo mesmo.

Logo depois eles se despediram e enquanto os Gryffs foram para sua torre, Harry e Terry foram para a sala do Prof. Flitwick. Eles bateram na porta e não tiveram que esperar muito para que ela se abrisse revelando o diminuto e animado professor.

— Ah! Olá meninos, que boa surpresa. Entre, entre se acomodem. — Disse Flitwick com um sorriso de boas-vindas.

O escritório dele era pequeno, mas bem decorado com as cores azul, bronze e vermelho, tudo era bem confortável e divertido, combinava com o professor de Feitiços. Ao em vez de leva-los a sua mesa onde em frente tinha duas cadeiras, ele os levou até uma pequena área com sofás e poltronas. Harry se sentou em um sofá azul, Terry do seu lado e Flitwick em uma poltrona vermelha antiga, em frente aos garotos. A poltrona era tão grande que os pés do professor ficou balançando no ar, olhando para seus próprios pés Harry percebeu que também não alcançavam o chão, mas os de Terry sim. Sacudindo a cabeça voltou sua atenção ao motivo de estarem ali.

— Muito bem meninos, vocês querem falar sobre algo em particular? Espero que estejam se adaptando bem e que não haja nenhum problema. — Disse ele, abrindo a conversa diante do silencio tímido dos meninos.

— Sim, professor. — Disse Harry, e respirando fundo falou sobre sua ideia, como ele gostaria de arrumar seu espaço com moveis e como em sua pesquisa se deparou com a carpintaria mágica. Harry contou sobre o interesse de seus amigos Gryffs e como eles fazendo o projeto em grupo não ficariam sobrecarregados e ainda estariam aprendendo muitas magias importantes. — E bem, foi por isso que viemos pedir sua autorização professor. — Concluiu ele e deu uma olhada para o Terry em busca de apoio.

— Sim, Prof. Flitwick, seria muito interessante aprender todas essas etapas e enquanto conjurar um móvel também parece legal, ainda estamos um pouco distantes desse nível de magia e gostaríamos de não apenas decorar nossos quartos, senhor, mas também o tornar mais prático para guardar nossas coisas e mais confortável. — Disse Terry com sua expressão inteligente.

— Bem meninos, estou um pouco surpreso com essa ideia, confesso. Vocês foram informados que os seus quartos serão adequadamente mobiliados de acordo com suas notas? Não? Bem os monitores e eu mesmo devemos ter nos esquecidos. Ao fim das provas antes das férias de Natal, de acordo com suas marcas vocês receberão ou não o privilégio de receber um móvel em seus quartos. Apenas um, pode ser uma estante, um guarda roupa maior, ou uma cama maior, fica a critério de cada um. Um papel é passado e aqueles que encontrarem seu nome na lista sabem que tiveram notas boas o suficiente para receber a recompensa, e escreverão qual móvel querem acrescentar em seu quarto. Eu mesmo com a ajuda de Bubbles, providencio o novo móvel. Isso também vale para as provas finais antes do verão, e todos os anos vocês podem acrescentar ou melhorar dois moveis. — Disse Flitwick e para sua surpresa ao em vez de animação viu decepção no rosto dos meninos, principalmente, no de Harry.

A verdade é que Harry gostara muito da ideia de construir com as próprias mãos e sua magia seus moveis, parecia uma grande aventura e ele teria algo fruto de seu esforço. Na casa dos Dursley, sempre ficara claro que nada ali era dele, nem nos moveis ele tinha autorização para se sentar, e apenas pouco antes de vir para Hogwarts ele ganhara o segundo quarto do Dudley cheio de moveis velhos, que também não eram dele. Agora seu quarto aqui, bem se sentia em casa e a ideia de mobília-lo com seu próprio esforço era muito empolgante. Assim, estava decepcionado, olhando para Terry percebeu que ele também ficou chateado por não poderem aprender carpintaria magica, ainda que o fato de que eles teriam os moveis que queriam em algum momento deveria minimizar isso.

— Bem meninos, estou vendo que vocês estão decepcionados e vendo o quanto você pesquisou sobre o assunto Harry posso entender que seu interesse era genuíno. Não posso dizer que não fico feliz, vocês quererem aprender um ramo tão interessante da magia me agrada muito. Acredito que é possível fazer as duas coisas, pensarei com muito cuidado e assim como vocês vieram até mim, irei até o diretor e o consultarei sobre a possibilidade de termos algumas aulas extracurriculares para os interessados em carpintaria mágica. Prometo vir até vocês com uma resposta em no máximo uma semana. — Disse Flitwick sorrindo pensativamente.

Era possível perceber que sua mente já estava trabalhando em uma solução para esse quebra cabeça. Harry se sentiu animado, se havia algo que um Ravenclaw não fazia era deixar passar a oportunidade de aprender ou permitir que obstáculos o impedisse de alcançar conhecimento. Assim tinha certeza que seu chefe de casa encontraria uma solução.

Logo depois eles se despediram e caminharam na direção da porta, mas antes de o professor fechar a porta, Harry hesitou e decidiu seguir sua intuição.

— Prof. Flitwick... eu ahrr... bem, eu queria saber se o senhor algum dia, sabe, hum... teria algum tempo, se não for atrapalhar claro, para me contar um pouco sobre meus pais, senhor. — Disse ele corando timidamente, olhando para o chão e arrastando o sapato no chão. — Se o senhor quiser é claro. — Acrescentou rapidamente, olhando para o professor, mas Flitwick não parecia zangado ou chateado com seu pedido, ele estava sorrindo e parecia olhar para ele carinhosamente emocionado.

— Será um grande prazer, é claro que tenho tempo e podemos já marcar um horário, o que me diz que tomarmos um chá no domingo à tarde. Vou adorar lhe contar histórias sobre seus pais. — Disse Flitwick.

— Serio? — Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa e corou ainda mais por seu tom mais alto e agudo. — Eu... eu agradeço professor e domingo está ótimo se o senhor tem certeza, é perfeito para mim. — Disse Harry sorrindo animado e grato.

— Então está combinado Harry, agora porque vocês não vão para o jantar, tenho certeza que ouvi alguns estômagos roncando a alguns instantes. — Disse ele divertidamente e riu ainda mais quando os dois meninos se acusaram com expressões culpadas e coraram.

Rapidamente os dois acenaram e desceram as escadas que levavam ao Salão Principal para o jantar. Harry estava tão animado que andava dando saltinhos para a diversão de Terry que não disse nada porque sabia que seu amigo não gostaria de ser zombado, ainda mais por algo tão importante para ele que era saber mais sobre seu pais.

Durante o jantar Harry olhou em volta e viu que MacMillan o encarava tentando sinalizar alguma coisa, ele acenou rapidamente e esperava que ele entendesse que era para eles se encontrarem no Covil. Sorriu ao pensar no nome, Hermione as vezes o surpreendia, era tão ligada as regras, mas pensara em um nome que estava ligado a ladrões e rebeldes.

Depois de comer seu farto jantar ele e Terry foram direto para o Covil, não precisaram esperar muito para que MacMillan aparecesse.

— Oi, que bom que vocês entenderam, queria contar o que eu descobri com meu irmão. Ele está na sua casa e é um dos monitores e muito estudioso, tinha certeza de que ele estaria inscrito, se não em todas, em quase todas as aulas. — Disse ele do seu jeito rápido e pomposo. Lembrava um pouco Michael, mas de um jeito mais simpático e menos preocupado com o cabelo.

— Como é o nome dele e o que você descobriu? — Perguntou Harry.

— Edwin MacMillan e eu descobri que no sábado as 8 da manhã meu irmão, que eu tentei convidar para irmos voar no campo de quadribol antes dos testes das casas, vai ter uma aula de reforço em Poções. — MacMillan parecia bem indignado com o pensamento de seu irmão ter sido encantado para mentir, inclusive para a família. — Meu irmão é muito bom em poções, nunca teve problemas nesta aula e além disso eu não consigo ver Snape fornecendo aulas de reforço depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Você?

Harry acenou negativamente, era, obviamente, uma mentira, o que não quer dizer que Edwin MacMillan não estaria tendo aulas de reforço no laboratório da torre Ravenclaw, fato que Ernest não teria conhecimento, mas pensou Harry, era muita mentira para algo simples. Tudo que o garoto do 6º ano tinha que dizer era que não poderia ir voar porque tinha um grupo de estudo ou algo assim.

— Acho que é o encantamento forçando ele a contar a mentira, mas acho que sua magia tenta combater o encanto, porque ele cria uma desculpa que é claramente falsa e ao mesmo tempo o conecta com as masmorras que descobrimos é onde serão as aulas. — Disse Harry explicando ao colega rapidamente suas descobertas e de Terry naquele dia. Terry também explicou sobre sua ideia de que seria apenas um assunto por sábado.

— Bem, então já sabemos quando e onde, ou bem perto disso, e os alunos que quiserem ir as aulas poderão ir sem se preocupar em estar na aula errada. Mas Harry o que vai acontecer quando o professor perceber muito mais alunos na sala do que nos anos anteriores ou que está em sua lista de aceitação. — Perguntou MacMillan confuso.

— Eu tenho uma resposta para isso. — Disse Greengrass entrando silenciosamente. — Não posso me demorar, mas vi que vocês sinalizaram um encontro e decidi vir rapidamente mostrar minhas descobertas. — E rapidamente abriu sua mochila e com sua varinha flutuou uma folha de papel. — Wingardium leviosa.

O papel flutuou até chegar a mesinha no centro da sala, pousou e ela o abriu com um feitiço que Harry desconhecia, "Patentibus". Harry tentou não ficar impressionado com seu domínio de dois feitiços que ele mesmo ainda não aprendera.

MacMillan se moveu a frente para pegar o papel, mas Terry o segurou rapidamente.

— Não toquem! A não ser que desejem ser enfeitiçados. Eu tentei fazer uma cópia, não é possível e precisarei devolver o mais rápido possível. Na casa Slytherin bens pessoais não desaparecem sem consequências e enquanto na teoria a aluna não deveria falar da carta nem para informar que esta desapareceu, não vou arriscar. Leiam com atenção e rapidez. — Disse Greengrass do seu jeito frio.

— Você está correta em ser cautelosa Greengrass, a pessoa de quem você pegou a carta pode não falar para ninguém, mas isso não quer dizer que ela não vai tentar descobrir quem a roubou e poderia chegar até você, o que seria perigoso. — Disse Terry, se aproximou e rapidamente copiou o conteúdo da carta em um pergaminho. — Pronto, pode guarda-lo e devolve-lo.

Greengrass fez isso e rapidamente deixou a sala ignorando os agradecimentos de Harry.

— Que figura, ela me dá arrepios. — Disse MacMillan olhando com cara azeda para a porta onde a menina saiu.

— Sim, mas o importante é que ela resolveu nossas duvidas finais. — Disse Harry lendo junto com o amigo Raven o conteúdo da carta. — Aqui diz que eles estão sendo chamados para aulas especiais e especificas para seu desenvolvimento profissional e que sua seleção é um privilégio por sua dedicação educacional e blábláblá. Um monte de mentiras, o mais importante são os módulos de aulas e que a carta também é como os alunos escolhem as aulas de seu interesse. Isso quer dizer que o professor não tem uma lista de chamada e não vai nem piscar quando ao em vez de 10 receber 20 alunos ou algo assim na sala. E você estava certo Terry, cada sábado é um assunto diferente dividido em módulos ou fases. — Disse Harry animado.

— Sim, neste sábado tem 3 horas de aulas, das 8 às 11 da manhã de Etiqueta Social (modulo I), e no próximo sábado será de Administração (modulo I). Não sei quanto módulos são, mas neste semestre tem também um sábado de Direito, Política e Estratégias Econômicas, muito interessante. Acredito que em janeiro, após as Festas eles receberão uma nova carta com as datas com as aulas e reforçar o encantamento. — Disse Terry.

— Espere, se o irmão do MacMillan já conseguiu resistir ao encantamento a ponto de contar essa mentira patética e eles enviam outra carta encantada já em janeiro, isso significa que eles reforçam o encanto muito mais rápido do que imaginávamos. — Disse Harry entusiasmado.

— Claro, você está certo Harry, isso é uma boa notícia. — Disse Terry com seu sorriso branco brilhante.

— O que é uma boa notícia? Não entendi. — Disse MacMillan confuso.

— Quer dizer que não estamos lidando com um bruxo adulto muito poderoso. Mas depois falamos mais sobre isso, agora vamos nos concentrar em contar para os 6º anos nossas descobertas. E eu acredito que já sei a melhor maneira. — Disse Harry sorrindo misteriosamente.

Harry não explicou sua ideia, dizendo que como não sabia se daria certo deixaria por assim até ter a posição de uma pessoa. E também não quis contar que pessoa, MacMillan ficou chateado e Terry divertido, tendo percebido que seu amigo gostava de um mistério.

Depois disso MacMillan foi embora e um pouco depois Hermione e Neville chegaram. Eles os atualizaram sobre as novas informações, mas eles estavam um pouco distraídos, preocupados com suas aulas de voo. Terry tentou tranquiliza-los, mas não ficaram muito tempo, pois tinham que ir dormir mais cedo para acordarem para a aula de Astronomia.

Voltando para a torre, Harry olhou em volta e avistando a pessoa que precisava conversar para o seu plano se aproximou dela e a convidou para irem à sala de convívio para um chá noturno. Ele deixou seu material em seu quarto e pegou os deliciosos brownies, esperando que isso o ajudasse a convence-la. Depois de muita conversa, a pessoa concordou em ajuda-lo, mas se recusou a dividir com ele os brownies.

Harry foi dormir e acordou no horário para a aula de Astronomia, como sempre muito interessante, ele fez algumas perguntas sobre a ligação da lua e das estrelas na fabricação de poções e a Prof.ª Sinistra ficou muito feliz em responder. Depois eles voltaram para a torre e Harry comeu e tomou suas poções e sonolento foi dormir, esperando que todos os seus planos dessem certo no dia seguinte.


	13. Voando Mais Alto

Capítulo 12

Harry tendo colocado sua ideia em pratica na noite anterior pode se concentrar nas aulas durante o dia seguinte. E ao fim da última aula junto com Terry foram para o Covil esperar seus convidados.

Enquanto esperavam Harry se preocupou com seus amigos Gryffs que neste momento estavam tendo sua aula de voo com os Slytherins. Os dois estavam muito tensos e ansiosos, Neville decididamente pálido feito um fantasma e Hermione lendo o livro Quadribol através dos Séculos tentando encontrar dicas. Terry tentara tranquiliza-los e falara com seu tom calmo que o mais importante era confiança e não demonstrar medo para a vassoura, mas os dois apenas olharam para ele como se o garoto moreno fosse louco.

— Você acha que eles vão se sair bem? — Perguntou Terry interrompendo seus pensamentos. Desviando o olhar das montanhas que observava por uma das janelas, Harry olhou seu amigo que estava fazendo algumas anotações, sem Hermione ele decidira assumir esse aspecto da reunião quando Harry lhe explicara sua ideia. E desta vez eram só os dois, mas era melhor assim, qualquer outro primeiro ano poderia apenas dar menos credito a reunião.

— Sinceramente, se depender do seu conselho de não mostrar medo, acho que eles serão péssimos. — Disse Harry e esfregando as mãos suadas nas pernas decidiu deixar de se preocupar com os problemas dos amigos e se concentrar nos problemas que tinham aqui e agora. — Você acha que eles vão acreditar no que lhe contarmos? — Perguntou ele expondo ao amigo sua maior dúvida.

— Sinceramente, acredito que teremos alguns descrentes, mas quando eles irem para as masmorras no sábado, acabarão se as dúvidas. — Disse Terry, com uma careta, como Harry, ele estava pálido e levemente enjoado.

Logo depois eles ouviram passos e quem eles esperavam chegou.

— Muito bem, estou aqui, e fiz o que você me pediu chamei os mestiços e nascidos trouxas da nossa casa do 6º e 7º anos. Agora quero saber do que se trata e espero que seja muito bom. — Disse Penny Clearwater muito séria.

Harry engoliu em seco e tentou sorrir, sua ideia era que os alunos viriam para a reunião se fossem chamados por uma monitora e a única em que ele confiava era Penny. Mas sabia que ela poderia ficar zangada por ser usada, mas era um risco que eles tinham que correr.

E falar com alunos de cada casa separados também evitaria muita gente de uma vez para convencerem da verdade e depois também os persuadir a não contarem a ninguém sobre todas essas novas informações, principalmente, não protestarem e revelarem ao Ministério que eles estavam se organizando e se rebelando.

A princípio ele queria apenas os 6º anos, mas Terry sugerira dois anos de cada casa, assim eles passariam as informações mais rapidamente. E claro começar por sua casa era o mais sensato, afinal os Ravens eram com quem teriam menos problemas, ou assim eles supunham.

Logo os alunos chegaram, desta vez não veio nenhum puro sangue curioso, eram apenas mestiços e nascidos trouxas do 6º e 7º anos. Harry fez uma breve introdução, pediu que cada um se apresentasse e recebeu muitos olhares desconfiados e de tedio, mas talvez por seu tom decidido e liderança natural, talvez por seu nome e fama, incrivelmente, todos obedeceram. Depois Terry começou seu conto, ele resumiu um pouco, afinal as crianças mais velhas já estavam no mundo magico a mais tempo e tinham alguns desses conhecimentos, principalmente Ravenclaws que estudavam História por conta própria.

Quando chegou a situação atual de segregação social para se conseguir trabalho e das aulas extras as expressões eram de descrença e choque, alguns estavam com raiva. Quando Terry terminou, o silencio que se seguiu só foi quebrado quando uma garota nascida trouxa do 6º ano falou.

— Isso não pode ser verdade, eu não continuei meus estudos trouxas, nunca conseguirei um emprego ou fazer faculdade no mundo trouxa. Eu tinha esperança de trabalhar como advogada no departamento de leis. Isso tem que ser um engano, Penny, isso é brincadeira desses meninos, não é? — Perguntou ela com voz embargada.

— Eu..., eu não sei, quer dizer eu sei que ainda existe muito preconceito mesmo com o fim da guerra, mas isso, eu... eu não sei. Harry? Eu confio em você, se me der sua palavra que tudo isso é verdade, não vou te questionar. — Disse Penny pálida e angustiada.

Harry respirou fundo e a encarou direto nos olhos, seu olhar verde brilhou com poder e sinceridade, nem Penny ou qualquer um ali duvidou dele quando disse.

— Dou minha palavra em meu nome e de minha família. E como sempre os Potters lutarão contra essa injustiça e quaisquer outros preconceitos que o mundo magico mantem vivo, quando nos mantem ignorantes. — Vendo por suas expressões que eles acreditaram nele Harry não perdeu tempo. — E agora vamos falar sobre como os 6º e 7º anos vão se inserir nestas aulas e porque é importante que nossa rebeldia se mantenha nas sombras. — Disse Harry intensamente.

Harry viu muitos rostos se encherem de tristeza, raiva e protestos e passou a próxima meia hora com a ajuda do Terry e depois o apoio de Penny, convencendo-os da importância do sigilo e que se tentassem lutar diretamente perderiam e colocariam a si mesmos e suas famílias em perigo. Eles venceram essa batalha, os Ravenclaws entendo a importância de agirem inteligentemente concordaram, mas Harry desconfiava que não seria tão fácil com as outras casas.

Os alunos do 6º ano Ravenclaw prometeram voltar depois do jantar com seus colegas de ano, mestiços e nascidos trouxas, das outras casas. Harry insistiu na importância da discrição, e que eles deveriam trazer os alunos de todas as casas, inclusive Slytherin, ouve alguns protestos, mas Harry e Terry insistiram e todos concordaram, prometendo voltar a 19 horas daquela noite. Eles decidiram, diante da urgência do 6º e 7º saberem sobre as aulas, que se concentrariam nos 6º anos hoje e no dia seguinte com os 7º anos que seriam trazidos por seus colegas de ano Ravenclaw.

Harry e Terry tendo muito pouco tempo decidiram ir para as cozinhas jantar, eles se perguntaram sobre Hermione e Neville, mas tinham esperança de que os amigos Gryffs viriam até o Covil quando não os vissem no Salão Principal. Mas eles não apareceram.

Felizmente, os 6º anos das outras três casas, haviam apenas 2 mestiços na Slytherin, aparecerem com seus colegas de ano Ravenclaws e Penny também retornou oferecendo seu apoio e autoridade, sendo uma monitora e tudo.

Terry e Harry então contaram tudo de novo, desta vez foi muito mais difícil, haviam muito mais alunos, eles eram mais velhos, impacientes e no caso dos Gryffindor, explosivos. Foi mais difícil desta vez faze-los acreditar e Harry cansado de tanta arrogância foi até a porta e apontou o caminho da saída.

— Prestem muita, mais muita atenção, sua descrença ou pretensão de que sabem mais do que nós 1º anos não me interessa. Vocês podem pensar o que quiserem de nós, mas sejam suficientemente inteligentes para nos dar o benefício da dúvida e compareçam nas aulas no sábado. — Olhando-os sem piscar acrescentou. — E para aqueles que não tem interesse nessas aulas mesmo que acreditem em sua existência ou em lutar por seus direitos a igualdade no mundo magico, seu lugar não é nesta reunião. Saiam agora e mostrem o mínimo de respeito mantendo segredo de tudo o que ouviram aqui e ninguém vai julga-los. — Disse Harry amargamente.

Para sua surpresa 4 alunos se levantaram, 1 Hufflepuff e 3 Gryffindors, eles, Harry percebeu, eram mestiços de famílias ricas como ele, assim não se importavam com os preconceitos e discriminações. Contrariando sua fala de que ninguém os julgariam, um dos nascidos trouxas, enquanto saiam não se calou.

— É claro que vocês não se importam, papai tem muito dinheiro. Não se preocupem, nós lutaremos por vocês também. — Zombou a garota com escarnio.

Quando ficaram em silencio, Harry voltou em insistir no sigilo e claramente, com 4 dos contestadores mais veementes fora da sala, o resto dos alunos foram mais fáceis de persuadir. Ficou combinado não só o sigilo e a falta de protesto, mas que ao irem para as aulas no sábado tinham que agir como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo. Com as datas das aulas, rapidamente o grupo começou a decidir qual aulas queriam. Os dois Slytherins e os Ravens queriam todas as aulas, os Hufflepuffs não se interessavam por política e etiqueta, e os Gryffs torceram o nariz para estratégias de economia e administração. Foi Terry quem os cortou duramente.

— Vocês têm a chance de aprenderem nessas aulas assuntos ensinados para os herdeiros puros sangues, que ainda por cima vão auxiliar que consigam empregos e não se esqueçam que quem veio antes de vocês não tiveram a mesma oportunidade, mas ficam aqui torcendo o nariz. Vocês têm a obrigação de ir a todas a aulas e descobrir tudo o que precisamos para superar a segregação em nossa sociedade.

Isso os calou e depois todos concordaram em comparecer em todas as aulas.

— Bem, agora só faltam os 7º anos, eles serão informados amanhã por seus colegas Ravanclaw, Terry e eu estaremos na nossa aula de voo e não poderemos vir aqui até mais tarde. Penny seria bom se você pudesse vir com eles e ajudar a mantê-los calmos até ouvirem tudo o que precisam saber. Suas aulas serão módulos avançados, mas se eles comparecerem a essas aulas e pegarem o material das aulas iniciais com vocês 6º anos, com certeza poderão acompanhar. Assim que as aulas de voo acabarem viremos direto para cá, é importante Penny, que você os segurem e se alguém quiser sair antes de chegarmos insista no sigilo. Temos que ser discretos, se agirmos estranhamente, chamaremos a atenção deles e perderemos nossa única vantagem.

— E qual é essa vantagem? — Perguntou o garoto mestiço Slytherin.

— Nossa vantagem é que eles ainda nos veem como cordeiros ignorantes, mas nós somos leões, águias, texugos e cobras e não estamos mais no escuro. Vamos lutar de volta e vamos levar essa luta até eles sem que eles percebam até que não possam fazer mais nada para nos impedir. — Disse Harry com seu sorriso malicioso, Terry o acompanhou e acrescentou rapidamente.

— Mas lembrem-se que voltar a estudar os assuntos da escola trouxa é importante também. O mundo trouxa pode ser o que vai ajuda-los a se manter financeiramente enquanto continuam a lutar contra as discriminações aqui no mundo magico. Precisamos aceitar que esses dois mundos nos pertencem e que não podemos desprezar um ou ser expulso de outro. — Disse ele com seu tom calmo que impressionou muitos dos 6º anos presentes.

Felizmente com os detalhes não houve muita discussão o apoio de uma monitora ajudou muito e a seriedade dos dois 1º anos os credenciou a serem ouvidos, além disso os 6º anos eram adolescentes espertos e logo perceberam que estavam enganando aqueles que os tentava enganar e junto com a vontade de aprender veio à vontade igualmente grande de "pay back".

Depois disso exaustos os meninos voltaram para a torre e foram fazer seus deveres e leitura para as aulas do dia seguinte. Trabalharam diligentemente até as 22 horas e depois foram dormir, acordando mais cedo no dia seguinte para continuarem suas leituras atrasadas. Harry nem conseguira, tão cansado estava, ler um capítulo do livro do seu avô, apenas comera um sanduiche e tomara suas poções. E nesta manhã tomara um banho frio para acordar, algo que não precisara fazer desde bem pequeno, quando sua tia o despertava antes do amanhecer para que ele a ajudasse a preparar o café da manhã para seu tio quando ele saia muito cedo para alguma viagem de trabalho.

— Eu sei que estamos atrasados, Terry, mas vai valer a pena, e poderemos dormir um pouco mais no fim de semana. — Disse Harry tentando animar seu amigo sonolento. Hoje ele nem tentara arrumar o cabelo e estava quase tão bagunçado quanto o do Harry.

Terry sorriu meio cansado e concordou.

— Eu sei Harry, foi a coisa certa a fazer, mas acho que no fim de semana teremos que mudar nossa estratégia. Se vamos ter reuniões com os alunos de todos os anos que ainda faltam, nos atrasaremos tudo de novo. Assim é melhor que amanhã e domingo nos preparemos para nossas aulas não apenas de segunda-feira, mas da semana inteira, podemos depois só reler nossas anotações rapidamente. — Disse Terry que sabia que, tão importante era o que fizeram e pretendiam continuar a fazer, se por um acaso se descuidasse de suas notas, sua mãe o mataria.

— Isso é brilhante Terry, vamos fazer isso amanhã e domingo, aposto que Hermione e Neville vão concordar também. Aliás, vamos descer para ver se conseguimos falar com eles, estou curioso sobre suas aulas de voo. — Disse Harry guardando seus materiais, fora uma preparação mais rápida do que teriam feito normalmente, mas ao menos seus planos estavam bem encaminhados.

No Salão Principal eles viram os amigos sentados tomando o café na mesa da Gryffindor e se encaminharam até eles. Vendo o rosto abatido de Neville, Harry ignorou qualquer possibilidade de estar quebrando uma regra e se sentou na mesa para tomar seu café com eles. Terry ficou uns segundos sem ação, mas dando de ombros se sentou ao lado dele.

— Oi, não vi vocês depois da aula de voo, esperamos que aparecessem no Covil. Correu tudo bem? — Perguntou Harry em um sussurro, depois quando seu café da manhã especial apareceu sorriu pensando que precisava agradecer a Mimy por seu trabalho incrível.

— Hum, foi horrível, não quero nunca mais chegar perto de uma vassoura. — Disse Neville cabisbaixo revirando os ovos no prato sem interesse.

Harry que começara a comer sua montanha de ovos, legumes e queijo branco parou e bebendo um pouco de leite encarou Hermione que também parecia chateada. Foi ela que contou o que acontecera.

— Bem, nós dois estávamos com medo e nossas vassouras não queriam nos obedecer ou seja lá o que for. — Disse ela com amargura, não estava acostuma a não ser boa em alguma coisa na escola, ainda que os esportes nunca foram seu forte, pensara que voar, algo tão tipicamente bruxo, seria diferente. — Depois que não controlamos nossas vassouras, Madame Hooch ainda nos mandou tentar voar e aí o Neville... — Parou olhando para o amigo, mas quando esse não esboçou nenhuma reação, decidiu continuar. — Neville subiu sem parar e sem controle bem alto e acabou caindo e quebrando o pulso.

Os meninos arregalaram os olhos encarando o garoto, mas esse continuou com a cabeça baixa. Hermione então continuou contando.

— Madame Hooch o levou para a enfermaria e disse que não era para ninguém voar ou teríamos problemas. Mas Malfoy e alguns outros Slytherin estavam rindo do Neville e Parvati ficou zangada com eles e então Malfoy encontrou o Lembrol de Neville que sua avó lhe enviara, é um objeto muito legal que fica vermelho quando você se esquece de algo. Weasley mandou o Malfoy devolver o Lembrol, mas ao em vez disso ele decidiu voar e colocá-lo em uma árvore. — Hermione estava zangada nesse ponto e lançou um olhar azedo para baixo na mesa, onde o garoto ruivo estava comendo uma montanha de ovos, bacon e salsichas despreocupadamente. — Weasley tentou segui-lo e eu me coloquei na frente dele e o impedi de decolar e disse que ele nos colocaria em apuros. Dean e Seamus me apoiaram dizendo que não valia a pena e logo depois Malfoy voltou todo satisfeito por ter escondido o Lembrol em alguma arvore, mas antes mesmo dele pousar Prof.ª McGonnagall chegou e ficou muito zangada com ele. — Nesse ponto Hermione sorriu satisfeita, mas logo voltou a olhar magoada na direção do garoto Weasley. — Prof.ª McGonnagall esperou apenas Madame Hooch voltar e depois levou o Malfoy para o seu chefe de casa, imagino que ele deve ter pego detenção além de perder pontos porque logo depois a Ampulheta verde estava 50 pontos mais vazia. — Concluiu ela bebendo um pouco do seu suco.

— E o que aconteceu então na aula? E porque você está toda hora olhando chateada para o Weasley ali? — Perguntou Terry suavemente.

— Humpf, eu fui muito mal na aula, fiquei com ainda mais medo depois que vi o Neville cair e não consegui comandar minha vassoura para deixar o chão mais do que alguns centímetros. Patético. E quanto ao Weasley, quando a aula acabou ele veio na minha direção, achei que ia me agradecer por impedir que se colocasse e nossa casa em problemas, mas ao em vez disso foi muito grosseiro e disse para cuidar dos meus negócios e não se meter mais nos dele. — Disse ela bem chateada agora.

Harry e Terry se olharam, uma parte deles sabiam o quanto a menina podia ser mandona, mas ela não tinha má intenção por isso a grosseria e ingratidão do Weasley era muito injusta, ainda que esperada.

— E você Neville ficou bem na enfermaria? — Perguntou Harry preocupado com o amigo silencioso.

Neville levantou a cabeça, mas continuava com os ombros baixos, e seu olhos estavam tristes.

— Madame Pomfrey me curou em um instante e depois Hermione veio e fomos até a biblioteca estudar. Mais tarde nos separamos, Hermione decidiu ir para a nossa torre descansar e eu queria ir ao Covil para ver o que estava acontecendo. — Neville fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. — No caminho Malfoy e seus amigos me emboscaram, eu tentei lembrar das maldiçoes que você me ensinou Harry, mas nada que eu tentei dava certo, eles só riram ainda mais de mim e me chamaram de aborto e que eu devia fazer um favor para todo mundo e pedir para me mandarem para casa. Eles prenderam minha perna com o Locomotor Mortis e saíram rindo e dizendo que era minha culpa Malfoy ter detenção e que eles iam me fazer pagar. Eu tive que ir pulando até a torre da Gryffindor, estava mais perto e pensei que a Hermione se lembraria do contrafeitiço, mas não me lembrei da senha. Fiquei lá até que uns 6º anos aparecessem quase na hora do toque de recolher e eles me ajudaram.

— Eu estava muito cansada e chateada e decidi ir direto para a cama, se não teria ido te ajudar Neville. — Disse Hermione tristemente.

Harry olhou para os dois amigos e terminando seu último leite, o copo se encheu de novo, pegou o mingau e as frutas e mel, pensando no que falar para anima-los. Supôs que a verdade era a melhor maneira de se lidar com isso, se facilitasse para eles, tudo ficaria ainda mais difícil.

— É isso? — Perguntou engolindo seu mingau, encarou os dois que olharam de volta parecendo magoados com a displicência de Harry. — Vocês vão ficar aí e só deixar que dois garotos imaturos, grosseiros, preconceituosos cheguem até vocês? Que façam vocês duvidar de si mesmos, de sua inteligência, magia, família. — Perguntou Harry mais duramente. Olhando para Terry este lhe acenou o incentivando a continuar.

— Se for esse o caso, nem tentem, desistam agora e voltem para suas casas, se escondam porque esses dois idiotas são apenas isso, idiotas. Hermione, você é nascida trouxa, mulher, negra, você realmente acha que todos vão facilitar as coisas para você? Aqui ou no mundo trouxa você vai encontrar preconceitos, machismo e gente te olhando atravessado por sua inteligência. Weasley é apenas o mais inofensivo. Neville, você vale 12 Malfoys e só você e pessoas como ele não veem isso. Estamos todos aprendendo e você não deveria ter que se preocupar com ser emboscado por colegas de ano desleais e saber se defender depois de uma semana de aula. Não se esqueçam quem vocês são. — Fez uma pausa e olhou intensamente para cada um, eles o olharam de volta mudos e de olhos arregalados. — E agora é melhor irmos Terry, não quero me atrasar para a aula de Poções. — Disse Harry levantando-se, pegando sua mochila e pendurando-a em seu ombro. — Ah, me avisem se decidirem desistir, assim posso me despedir. — Encerrou ele e rapidamente com Terry ao seu lado caminhou para as masmorras.

Assim que estavam longe do grande salão Harry suspirou e diminuiu o passo, começando a duvidar de si mesmo também. Terry percebeu isso e batendo em seu ombro disse:

— Você foi brilhante amigo, eles precisavam ouvir a verdade dos fatos. E não se preocupe, eles não vão desistir, eles são Gryffindors, meu pai é um e a teimosia é uma das suas piores qualidades. — Disse ele rindo, Harry o acompanhou mais aliviado, e respirou fundo se concentrando e se preparando para mais uma batalha com Snape.

A aula foi exatamente como a anterior, Harry foi separado a frente, Snape o encarou e ignorou todo mundo, não criticando ninguém, mas também não ensinando nada. Harry havia se preparado para essa poção, mas não tão bem quanto teria gostado e isso lhe custou na nota, ele conseguiu um E, mas prometeu a si mesmo ir ao laboratório da torre para fazer corretamente. Desta vez foi mais fácil ignorar Snape, vindo de seu discurso para os amigos, ele decidiu também não deixar que um professor amargo o impedisse e o fizesse duvidar de si mesmo.

Na aula de Transfigurações Hermione e Neville se sentaram por perto, não disseram nada, mas estavam com expressões determinadas em seus rostos e com os ombros erguidos. Harry e Terry apenas sorriram para eles e os dois sorriram timidamente de volta.

Depois do fim das chatas e inúteis aulas duplas de Defesa Harry, Terry e os outros garotos da Ravenclaw desceram tranquilamente as escadas que levavam para fora do castelo para a primeira aula de voo. Era um dia claro, com uma brisa fresca e a grama ondeava pelas encostas sob seus pés ao caminharem em direção a um gramado plano que havia do lado oposto à Floresta Proibida, cujas árvores balançavam sinistramente a distância.

Os garotos da Hufflepuff já estavam lá, bem como as vinte vassouras arrumadas em fileiras no chão. Harry olhou as vassouras com atenção, pareciam bem velhas e frágeis e entendeu porque Hermione e Neville, que já tinham medo de voar, ficaram ainda mais inseguros. E não precisava ser um Raven para entender que uma daquelas velhas vassouras fora a responsável pelo acidente do amigo tímido.

A professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Tinhas cabelos curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.

— Vamos, o que é que estão esperando? — Perguntou com rispidez. — Cada um ao lado de uma vassoura. Vamos, andem logo.

Harry se colocou ao lado de uma vassoura, era velha e tinha algumas palhas espetadas para fora em ângulos estranhos.

— Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura — mandou Madame Hooch diante deles — e digam "Em pé! ".

— EM PÉ! — Gritaram todos.

A vassoura de Harry pulou imediatamente para sua mão, mas foi uma das poucas que fez isso. A de Anthony e a de Megan nem se mexeu, enquanto algumas outras simplesmente se virou no chão. A de Terry subiu a sua mão, mas de maneira mais lenta e hesitante.

Talvez, pensou Harry, entendendo melhor o que Terry tentara dizer aos amigos Gryffs, as vassouras, como os cavalos, percebessem quando a pessoa estava com medo ou mesmo insegura. Era claro que Anthony e Megan estavam com medo e alguns outros demonstravam insegurança em suas vozes. Terry, ele sabia, fora ensinado a voar por seu pai, então sua insegurança só podia ser explicada pela visão nada confortável das vassouras velhas em que teriam que voar hoje.

Madame Hooch, em seguida, mostrou-lhes como montar as vassouras sem escorregar pela outra extremidade, e passou pelas fileiras de alunos corrigindo a maneira de segurá-las. Harry se sentiu incrivelmente confortável ao se posicionar.

— Agora, quando eu apitar, deem um impulso forte com os pés — disse a professora. — Mantenham as vassouras firmes, saiam alguns centímetros do chão e voltem a descer curvando o corpo um pouco para a frente. Quando eu apitar... três... dois... um. — E o apito soou.

Harry concentrado fez o que ela disse e viu-se facilmente voando uns trinta centímetros acima do solo. Sorrindo por sentir instintivamente o que fazer, Harry voltou a descer e pousar. Olhando em volta viu que a maioria não saíra do chão. Terry sorriu para ele animado com seu sucesso.

— Muito bem para aqueles que conseguiram na primeira tentativa. Para os que não conseguiram tentem de novo e observem seus colegas, como eles sobem e descem comandando as vassouras. — Disse Madame Hooch pacientemente. — Agora todos repetindo os movimentos.

Por dez minutos ela os comandou "repetindo" e ajustando alguns aqui e ali até que todos conseguissem esses movimentos. Para Harry foi tranquilo e a cada vez que subia ia um pouco mais alto e pousando sem problemas.

— Agora sem irem muito alto ainda, quero que vocês comandem suas vassouras para a frente, parem, virem e voltem. Inclinem o corpo, depois ergam suavemente a frente da vassoura, girem e voltem e façam tudo de novo. — Disse a professora com sua voz alta.

Depois de sua explicação e seu apito muitos nem tentaram, pois estavam confusos e observaram os colegas que tentaram para saber o que era exatamente para fazer. Para Harry não ouve duvidas ou hesitação, ele plainou mais alto, uns dois metros do chão e comandou sua vassoura para frente. Com o sangue palpitando em suas orelhas com a emoção deu um impulso com força acelerando e indo muito mais rápido do que tinha pensado inicialmente, o ar passou veloz pelo seu cabelo e suas vestes se agitaram com força para trás. E numa onda de feroz alegria ele percebeu que encontrara alguma coisa que era capaz de fazer sem dificuldades ou repetições sem fim, isto era fácil, era maravilhoso.

Depois de viajar velozmente uns bons trinta metros à frente, Harry de alguma maneira sabia o que fazer. Ao em vez de parar e virar como dito pela madame Hooch ele simplesmente puxou a frente da vassoura e se virou em um eixo em si mesmo, fazendo sem saber algo que muitos dos alunos mais velhos tinham dificuldades, mesmo os que jogavam quadribol, e voltou acelerando para seu ponto de partida.

— Uhhhrá! — Exclamou de animação quando aumentou a velocidade e ganhou um pouco mais de altura, mas fez os mesmos movimentos de novo sem dificuldades.

Abaixo dele, todos pararam embasbacados para olhar, surpresos com seu talento e coragem, mas sorriram para sua alegria. Terry tinha o maior sorriso de todos e não conseguiu se conter.

— E ele nunca voou em uma vassoura antes! — Exclamou animado e orgulhoso do amigo.

Alguns engasgaram de surpresa, mas Madame Hooch foi a maior delas, já ouvira falar de voadores naturais, mas nunca ensinara um. Voltando a se concentrar em sua aula disse aos seus alunos.

— É obvio que o Sr. Potter é um natural na vassoura e não espero de vocês que façam o mesmo que ele, pelo menos não até o fim de um ano de aulas... — Parou por um segundo observando o garoto ir mais alto e descer freando a vassoura facilmente a alguns centímetros do chão com um sorriso alegre no rosto e sem um pingo de medo e reconsiderou — Ou talvez melhor dizer em todas as suas vidas, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês não podem conseguir voar decentemente e até tentarem jogar quadribol por suas casas um dia. Agora em meu apito. Repetindo!

Harry nunca se sentira tão feliz, voando livremente cada vez mais alto e longe dos outros alunos, subindo e curvando-se para baixo e depois indo bem rápido para frente e girando em um eixo. Subindo em um espiral velozmente ou parando bruscamente, pairando ou girando sobre si em um mortal completo. Rindo e gritando animado ele voou e brincou como só alguém que nunca antes brincara poderia e em nenhum momento sua vassoura tremeu ou titubeou parecendo reconhecer alguém que merecia que ela se mostrasse em seu melhor apesar de sua idade.

Quando finalmente Madame Hooch sinalizou o fim da aula ele desceu, lamentando não poder voar mais, nunca encontra algo que amava mais fazer. Harry olhou para os colegas que estavam todos no chão e sorriam para ele divertidos, Terry tinha o sorriso mais empolgado.

— Muito bem classe. Vocês se saíram muito bem. Nenhum dos incidentes como os de ontem e isso me deixa otimista. Continuaremos as aulas até o fim desse ano e espero que até lá todos tenham superado os seus medos e inseguranças. Classe dispensada. — Disse ela, com seu tom ríspido continuou. — Sr. Potter um momento, por favor.

Harry, que estava prestes a seguir seus colegas Ravens, hesitou se perguntando se estava em apuros por ter voado muito alto ou fazendo mais coisas do que ela pedira para fazer.

— Sim, Madame. — Disse parando a sua frente tentando parecer inocente, normalmente não funcionava com seus tios.

— Sr. Potter eu nunca em todos os meus anos aqui em Hogwarts tive um aluno natural em voar e pelo que sei isso não é algo comum. — Disse ela parecendo orgulhosa.

Sentindo seu estômago esquentar tanto quanto seu rosto Harry baixou a cabeça timidamente.

— Natural? — Perguntou Terry que ficara alguns passos atrás, mas agora se aproximou ficando ao lado do amigo.

— Sim Sr. Boot, um natural, que é quando alguém que nunca antes voou em uma vassoura voa naturalmente, realizando manobras simples e complexas que ele muitas vezes só viu outras pessoas fazendo. Esse é seu caso Sr. Potter? — Perguntou Madame Hooch.

— Bem, não exatamente Madame, quer dizer eu nunca voei, mas eu também nunca vi ninguém voar antes. Eu só sabia o que eu tinha que fazer, era instintivo, bem natural... — Disse ele com seu maior sorriso ao lembrar o voo, seu rosto até doeu um pouco.

— Isso é extraordinário Sr. Potter, que você fosse capaz de realizar todos esses movimentos sem nem saber que eles até mesmo existiam. Incrível! — Disse ela e sorriu levemente pela primeira vez durante todo o dia. — Sabe eu nunca fiz tal sugestão, mas bem a Ravenclaw era minha casa e não ganhamos a Taça de Quadribol já tem uns 10 anos e com seu talento seria um grande desperdício, principalmente, com o time terrível que tivemos no ano passado. Perdemos até para os Gryffindors que estavam renovando praticamente todo o seu plantel. Este ano são os Ravens que estão tendo que substituir os jogadores que se formaram. — Disse ela olhando para ele com atenção.

" Hum, você é um pouco pequeno e magro para qualquer outra posição além de buscador, mas essa é uma das posições vagas, não que o outro garoto vai fazer falta; ele não tinha salvação. Sim, sim, tenho certeza que você poderá conseguir, com certeza. — Disse ela pensativamente o analisando.

— Madame Hooch? — Questionou Harry confuso e constrangido.

— Os testes Sr. Potter, estou falando sobre os testes. — Falou de seu jeito ríspido. — Os testes da casa Ravenclaw serão amanhã as 14 horas e se não estou engananda, você terá uma grande chance de conseguir a vaga de buscador. Se você tiver interesse é claro. — Disse ela como se fosse um absurdo ele não ter interesse.

— Mas Prof.ª Hooch e sobre a proibição dos 1º anos ter vassouras? — Perguntou Terry hesitantemente animado.

— A proibição Sr. Boot é apenas para que vocês 1º anos tenham vassouras e saiam voado sem controle e supervisão antes de aprenderem a voar corretamente. Vocês não estão proibidos de tentar o time, ainda que normalmente, sejam muito pequenos para vencer a concorrência, mas com o talento do Sr. Potter acredito que ele não terá nenhuma concorrência. — Disse ela animada. — Se decidir fazer os testes Sr. Potter esteja amanhã no campo de quadribol as 14 horas, eu estarei lá para assistir. E se você conseguir uma vaga no time falarei com o Prof. Flitwick pessoalmente para que ele consiga junto ao diretor uma autorização especial para que você seja autorizado a ter uma vassoura. Acredito que o melhor para você seria uma Nimbus 2000, Sr. Potter. Agora podem ir, tenho que guardar todas essas vassouras. — Disse e com um rápido movimento de varinha e silenciosamente começou a juntar as vassouras.

Harry e Terry caminharam rapidamente até o castelo, o primeiro mudo de surpresa e o segundo sorrindo e saltitando de empolgação.

— Você ouviu o que ela disse Harry? Você pode fazer o teste e ela tem certeza que você vai conseguir se tornar o buscador, uau isso é incrível. Você vai fazer o teste não vai? Harry? — Disse quando o amigo parou de andar e o olhou pensativo.

— Eu não sei Terry, eu amei voar como nada que eu já fiz antes e era como se ninguém precisasse me ensinar, eu já sabia, foi fácil. Mas eu não sei nada sobre o quadribol, eu nem sei o que um buscador é. — Suspirando Harry bagunçou o cabelo e depois encarou o amigo. — Parece que seria divertido, sabe, fazer um esporte e me destacar por mim mesmo e não por causa dessa história de menino-que-viveu, mas e sobre meus estudos. Eu tinha me decidido a dedicar o máximo de mim em aprender e me tornar o melhor bruxo da minha capacidade. Eu não quero que nada atrapalhe isso Terry e ainda tem a questão da minha saúde, não sei se a Madame Pomfrey vai concordar comigo jogando. — Encerrou ele em obvio conflito.

Terry suspirou e tentou ver tudo do ponto de vista do Harry. E refletir o que se por acaso fosse seu irmão ou irmã mais novos que estivessem com tantas dúvidas. Ele como irmão mais velho tinha que lhes dar conselhos responsáveis, cuidar deles e com o Harry cada dia mais ele se pegava pensando da mesma maneira protetora. Assim ele disse:

— Sobre a Madame Pomfrey você está certo e acho que deveria conversar com ela antes dos testes. Sobre não saber nada do esporte, eu posso te ensinar as regras, mas aposto que virá naturalmente para você assim como voar. E sobre as aulas, não acredito que alguns treinos por semana e jogos por ano o fará se dedicar menos ou aprender menos, não se você decidir assim. E sobre o bruxo que você vai se tornar, acho que tem algo que você precisa dar uma olhada. Vem comigo. — Disse Terry seriamente.

Os dois meninos subiram até o 3º andar e entraram em uma grande sala a esquerda cheia de troféus. Terry andou em volta procurando, mas não demorou muito para achar o que queria mostrar ao amigo.

— Aqui. — Disse ele sorrindo.

Harry se aproximou hesitante, mas assim que chegou mais perto prendeu o folego. Ali na sua frente havia um troféu dourado e bonito e em baixo estava escrito "Maior serie seguidas de vitorias de uma casa ocorreu de 1972/73 a 1977/78 quando a Gryffinfor venceu não apenas a Taça de Quadribol por seis anos consecutivos, mas de maneira invicta e brilhante, algo nunca visto antes na história do amado esporte em Hogwarts. " Mais abaixo havia o nome dos jogadores de cada ano e uma breve explanação. O nome do seu pai logo de destacou, "James Potter, brilhante caçador conduziu seu time a grandes e épicas vitórias, além dos seis títulos consecutivos, onde em três ele era também o capitão do Time Gryffindor. No total em seus jogos em Hogwarts ele marcou 4,450 pontos, um recorde absoluto que lhe deu uma média de 185,4 pontos por partida. Nunca ninguém se mostrou tão proficiente em Hogwarts e isso lhe rendeu convites para jogar profissionalmente em diversos times de Quadribol da 1ª divisão da Grã-Bretanha Magica. Mas James Potter declinou todos os convites, preferindo começar uma família e lutar na guerra contra você-sabe-quem. "

Harry suspirou tremulamente e passou a mão pelas palavras que descreviam seu pai como talvez o maior jogador de quadribol que já passara por Hogwarts.

— Sabe, você pode decidir não jogar este ano, mas o jogo assim como voar está em seu sangue e talvez até em sua magia, Harry. Você não pode fugir disso e, tenho certeza que se, se decidisse por jogar isso o ajudaria a se tornar um bruxo ainda melhor. Lembre-se do porque o chapéu te colocou na Ravenclaw. — Disse Terry e depois se afastou deixando o amigo sozinho com seus fantasmas.

Harry olhou para o troféu imaginado uma vida diferente, só por um instante, fechou os olhos e imaginou como teria sido se seu pai escolhesse ser um jogador e não lutar uma guerra, mas então, pensou Harry, abrindo os olhos, ele não seria quem era. Ele lutara porque era corajoso e amava sua mãe e depois a ele, Harry, e queria protege-los.

Lembrou-se do que pensara para o chapéu, de como pedira para o classificar em uma casa em que pudesse aprender a ser o melhor bruxo possível, mas também onde faria amigos, pois sabia que era o que seus pais iriam querer para ele. Pensou nas fotos dos dois em seu 3º ano, sua mãe animada com o clube de feitiço e seu pai com o uniforme de quadribol, divertindo-se, aprendendo, se apaixonando um pelo outro e isso não os impedira de serem grandes bruxos. Ele também poderia, se fosse bom o suficiente para fazer o time, se esforçaria para ser um grande jogador, não importava que não fosse tão bom como seu pai, sentia que para eles o mais importante era ele, Harry, ser feliz.

Enxugando as lagrimas teimosas que caíram pelo seu rosto Harry chamou seu amigo com uma decisão tomada, mas agora pensou, deixando a galeria de troféus, tinha outra coisa mais importante para resolver.

Sem dizer mais nada sobre quadribol os dois subiram para o Covil e se depararam com uma cena bem confusa e barulhenta. Penny estava na porta barrando a saída e segurando firmemente a varinha pronta para usa-la. A sua frente havia vários alunos 7º da Gryffindor e Hufflepuff gritando e tentando sair da sala, mais atrás haviam alunos da Ravenclaw também olhando preocupados e irritados, mas ninguém parecia se dispor a ajudar Penny.

— Eu já disse, ninguém vai sair até que todos estejam cientes da situação e vocês precisam esperar por Potter, e vocês não vão ir à procura de seus chefes de casa para reclamar porque isso apenas vai revelar que descobrimos as aulas extras e tudo o que farão é alertar quem está por traz disso e o fazer buscar outras maneiras de nos enganar. — Disse Penny duramente.

— E eu já disse a você que nem você ou um 1º ano, mesmo que seja Potter, vai me impedir de ir até McGonagall reclamar. Eu tenho meus NEWTs este ano e não posso a essa altura começar a estudar assuntos trouxas também. Ela disse quando levou minha carta em minha casa pessoalmente que eu teria um lugar no mundo magico e agora você está me dizendo que é tudo mentira. Eu não vou me calar! — Disse uma garota Gryffindor aos berros.

— Então não se cale. — Disse Harry por cima do barulho, mas sua voz não veio com um grito, e sim alta em sua intensidade e poder e todo mundo se calou e o olhou. — Quero que todo mundo se sente, agora. Vamos conversar e esclarecer alguns fatos importantes aqui. Ob...

— Olha aqui Potter você pode se achar importante por causa dessa história de menino-que-viveu, mas eu não dou uma merda para isso. — Interrompeu um garoto Huflepuff com desdém.

— Bom, somos dois então, três com o Terry aqui, agora como eu dizia, obrigado Penny por segura-los e desculpe pelo atraso. A aula de voo se estendeu além do previsto. — Disse Harry e sem esperar resposta de qualquer um entrou na sala e ocupou o centro para falar como fez antes com os outros anos, mas agora falava com adultos, e adultos bem zangados. Antes que pudesse ter dúvidas de si mesmo, Terry se colocou ao seu lado e Penny seguiu um segundo depois, cruzando os braços e mostrando sua varinha e sua disposição para usa-la.

— De nada Harry, e você tinha razão, lidar com eles é mais difícil do que com 1º anos. — Disse Penny de cara amarrada.

— Isso é porque eles acham que sabem mais do que nós, mas vou lhes dizer alguns fatos. Vocês estão no mundo magico a pelo menos 6 anos, alguns mestiços a vida toda, e durante esse tempo alguma vez procuraram ver além das mentiras e omissões que contam sobre a nossa maravilhosa sociedade? Alguma vez tentaram ou procuraram pesquisar sobre as discriminações feitas por status de sangue, onde se originam e como mudar isso? Alguma vez pararam para pensar que homens que mataram pessoas, indiscriminadamente, apenas por que tinham sangue trouxa, estão livres desfilando e mandando no que aprendemos, estudamos, lemos e sabemos? — Perguntou Harry com voz dura.

Todos ficaram em silencio, alguns ainda de cara amarrada e outros magoados.

— Mas a guerra acabou... — disse uma menina Hufflepuff de expressão magoada.

— A guerra nunca acabou, ela apenas não está mais aberta, mas os puristas continuam no poder e a cada dia que passa e que ignoramos essa verdade mais um dia eles nos vencem e vai ter um dia em que mesmo sem um líder, eles terão um mundo sem meias raças. — Disse Terry e entrando em seu tom calmo continuou. — Vocês querem sair daqui e protestar, mas nada vai mudar se fizerem isso. Minha família sabe como as coisas são, e muitas outras famílias magicas que alguns de vocês fazem parte também sabem. — Disse ele, depois olhou para um garoto Gryffindor mais ao fundo. — McLaggen sua família não é purista, mas tem um acento na Suprema Corte e estão envolvidos na política a séculos. Assim vocês têm algum poder, prestigio, o que aconteceria com seu pai, ou tios ou avós se vocês começassem uma luta aberta e direta contra os puristas. Alguém como Lucius Malfoy, por exemplo.

O garoto do 7º alto, loiro e de ombros largos se adiantou, respirando fundo, falou:

— Meus avós, pais e tios, deixariam de ser convidados para festas da sociedade, teríamos nossos negócios boicotados, impostos inesperados, taxas de qualquer coisa, se insistíssemos depois disso, apareceriam mentiras e escândalos e perderíamos nossos postos políticos, se continuássemos haveriam ameaças, e se não parássemos alguém seria acidentalmente morto e o recado estaria bem claro, se não nos calarmos mais morrerão. — Disse McLaggen.

Ouve um silencio aterrador depois desse testemunho, Harry observou muitos rostos assustados e viu também muitos indignados, querendo lutar.

— Acredito que todos aqui são inteligentes o suficiente para entender o que aconteceria com vocês e com suas famílias se começassem uma luta direta. — Disse Harry e acrescentou em sinceridade brutal. — Vocês serão mortos tão facilmente e de maneira tão simples que ninguém nem vai se lembrar que vocês existiram. Vocês sabem que quem está no poder pode fazer isso, inclusive faze-los esquecer do porque estão sendo mortos antes de mata-los. Se vocês tentarem apenas protestar ninguém vai ouvi-los e muitos poucos apoiá-los e apenas servirá para deixá-los descobrir que não somos mais tolos ignorantes. Agora nós sabemos e, talvez ainda demore anos e anos, mas agora nós também lutaremos nessa guerra e começaremos por enganá-los bem debaixo de seus narizes. Vocês e os 6º anos vão comparecer a essas aulas, vão aprender o que apenas os herdeiros puros-sangues aprendem ou merecem aprender, segundo quem está no poder, e também vão retomar seus estudos trouxas que nunca deveriam ter deixado cair. — Disse Harry com voz firme.

— E depois? — Perguntou um 7º ano Ravenclaw.

— Depois nós nos infiltraremos no Ministério, nós somos maioria aqui em Hogwarts, existem mais mestiços e nascidos trouxas do que puros sangues, isso é verdade lá fora também. Quando e se vocês escolherem trabalhar no mundo magico, vão lutar para mudar as coisas a partir de dentro, de maneira sutil e inteligente. Sei que muitos pais estarão dispostos a ajudar e para aqueles que forem trabalhar o mundo trouxa haverá muitas coisas importantes a serem feitas por lá também. Tenho inúmeras ideias, vamos boicotar cada uma das suas malditas leis puristas e o mais divertido, eles nem vão perceber. — Disse Harry sorrindo malicioso.

Todos o olharam e pareceram finalmente entender a importância do sigilo e a enormidade da empreitada, eles estavam em guerra, sempre estiveram em guerra, mas só agora, dois 1º anos vieram abrir seus olhos. Aos poucos todos foram se sentando dispostos, finalmente, a ouvir como lutar essa guerra. Harry olhou para seus colegas que esperavam ouvir suas ideias e ele soube nesse momento o que fazer, o que deixaria o seu pai brincalhão muito feliz e orgulhoso dele.

Depois do fim da reunião em que Harry e Terry explicaram algumas das ideias, eles a encerraram e todos prometeram manter sigilo. Harry descobriu com Penny que não havia mestiços ou nascidos trouxas na casa Slytherin no último ano, e olhando a lista descobriu que haviam 19 alunos do 7º ano com esses status de sangue e 16 no 6º ano. Ela também disse que haviam puro sangues que estariam dispostos a ajudar como nos 1º anos, mas Harry a alertou que quanto mais gente soubesse, mais fácil eram as chances de o segredo vazar e os puros sangues teriam menos compromisso com o segredo já que estavam protegidos pela atual gestão.

— A verdade é que não podemos saber seus pensamentos, e se arriscarmos podemos acabar confiando em um puro sangue que finge não ser um purista. E não temos tempo de investigar os ideais de cada um Penny. Na verdade, já corremos o risco de ter confiado em algum mestiço com pensamentos puristas que odeia ser um mestiço. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— Vai chegar o dia em que abertamente lados serão escolhidos, Penny, então poderemos chama-los para nos ajudar e saberemos se estão dispostos a lutar contra um regime que os favorece. — Disse Terry sabiamente.

Agora tudo o que tinham que fazer eram esperar, se todos cumpririam o acordo de sigilo, se as presenças maciças de alunos nas aulas no dia seguinte não chamariam muita atenção e se caso atraísse a atenção do responsável pelas segregações, o que ele faria com seu segredo descoberto. Ele pensaria ser um erro, uma falha, desconfiaria de um dos professores, do Diretor, não havia como saber. Eles apenas tinham que observar e seguir sem mostrar nada com suas palavras ou ações. Se, considerou Harry com seus amigos, eles conseguissem se infiltrar nas aulas e ninguém fizesse nada para mudar isso, teriam uma batalha vencida, apenas uma de uma longa guerra.

O resto da sexta-feira à noite foi tranquila, no jantar houve alguns olhares em sua direção, mas ele agiu normalmente e depois foi para a torre começar seus estudos. Se, ele pensou, fosse mesmo entrar no time de quadribol da sua casa precisava mais do que nunca se adiantar em suas leituras. Terry, Hermione e Neville o acompanharam e apesar da curiosidade obvia Harry se recusou a falar sobre qualquer assunto do Covil, só disse que precisavam marcar uma reunião com os colgas 1º anos para atualiza-los dos avanços. Eles decidiram pelo dia seguinte as 19 horas, assim todos teriam tempo para jantar antes de irem para a reunião. Hermione fez os bilhetes e logo espalhou entre os Ravens que deixaram discretamente a torre para entregar a seus colegas de outras casas.

Depois disso eles só fizeram os deveres e estudaram até o toque de recolher. Harry convidou o Neville para amanhã depois do café eles irem até o laboratório da torre para treinarem as poções do dia e as que fariam semana que vem e ele concordou animado. Terry decidiu acompanha-los e Hermione fechou a cara na hora.

— Você pode vir também Hermione, não estamos te excluindo, você é que decidiu assim. — Disse Terry calmo.

— Não obrigada, isso não seria justo, temos de seguir as regras onde tudo é igual para todos. É por isso que estamos lutando e eu não sou hipócrita. — Disse ela duramente e depois saiu da torre sem se despedir ou esperar o Neville.

O menino se levantou e se apressou em segui-la, dizendo algo sobre "não me lembro a senha", e "nos vemos amanhã". Harry suspirou e voltou para suas leituras, não adiantava tentar entender a garota, às vezes ela relaxava, mas de repente tudo tinha que ser do seu jeito ou estava errado.

— Um dia ela vai se decidir. — Disse Terry acompanhando seus pensamentos facilmente.

Eles estudaram até as 22 horas e depois foram dormir, Harry tomou banho e leu dois capítulos do livro da história de sua família. Depois de comer outro sanduiche, percebeu que estavam no fim, só tinha mais três, tomou suas poções e foi dormir.

Pela manhã acordou com o despertador e como não tivera tempo durante a semana, limpou seu quarto e banheiro, arrumou suas roupas velhas mais limpas no guarda roupa e pensou na questão dos lanches noturnos. Pediria a Mimy alguns sanduiches para colocar no pote que a Sra. Boot lhe enviara, ela dissera na carta que dentro do pote eles ficariam como novos. Talvez os feitiços durassem mais algum tempo e servissem para guardar novos lanches.

Depois de tudo limpo e arrumado Harry desceu a sala comunal e pegou seu livro de Feitiços decidido a ler todos os capítulos da semana seguinte antes de Terry descer. Não foi nada difícil, o ambiente silencioso e confortável ajudava e por ser um assunto que ele entendia tão bem sua leitura e anotações foram em bom ritmo e Harry se sentiu feliz por entender tudo o que leu, fato que o faria se lembrar melhor depois.

Quando Terry desceu, hoje com seu cabelo bem assentado e com uma expressão mais desperta, Harry conquistara seu objetivo. Os dois garotos desceram as escadas com Harry contando seus pensamentos sobre os lanches noturnos e sua solução e sua evolução na preparação para as aulas de Feitiços.

— Não se preocupe com isso Harry, mamãe disse que quando os sanduiches estivessem acabando era só avisar que ela enviaria mais. Vou escrever para a casa hoje e digo a ela e, quanto ao pote ele deve estar encantado para quando estiver vazio desaparecer aqui e aparecer lá em casa. — Disse Terry passando a mão pelos cabelos e começando a bagunça-los como sempre. — Espere, — Parou Terry e olhando em volta para ter certeza que estavam sozinhos. — Você já leu todo o conteúdo da aula de Feitiço da semana que vem? Isso quer dizer que você decidiu fazer o teste? — Perguntou esperançoso.

— Bem, vai depender da Madame Pomfrey. — Disse Harry esfregando os sapatos no chão e corando levemente. — Vou fazer o que ela me mandar, quero muito concertar minha saúde, mas se ela disser que tudo bem, sim vou tentar. Você estava certo Terry, meus pais querem que eu seja feliz, acho que é isso eu tenho que tentar fazer, sabe, ser feliz. — Disse Harry sorrindo um pouco emocionado.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvidas. Quanto a Madame Pomfrey... — disse Terry e eles foram no resto no caminho discutindo estratégias para convence-la a deixar Harry jogar.

Eles tomaram o café e depois recolheram Neville que estava sozinho nesta manhã, Hermione longe de ser vista e subiram para a torre Ravenclaw.

— Eu encontrei ela estudando na sala comunal antes de descer. Esse é o horário em que a sala está mais silenciosa então Hermione sempre aproveita para estudar um pouco antes de descermos. Mas desta vez quando eu chamei, ela disse que estava sem fome e mal olhou para mim. — Disse Neville chateado.

— Não se preocupe tanto Neville, ela disse que não ia te julgar por usar o laboratório e está fazendo exatamente isso, então quem é a hipócrita. Além disso se ela quer que todas as salas tenham um laboratório como o nosso, faça algo sobre isso, ela pode reunir os alunos da sua casa e ir a até McGonnagall solicitar um, mas ela prefere se sentar e se sentir injustiçada. — Disse Harry dando de ombros, se havia algo que vinha aprendendo como um Raven é que reclamar sobre o que não está bom e não tentar pensar em maneiras de mudar e melhorar não era muito inteligente.

— Acho que temos que ter paciência com ela. — Disse Terry enquanto entravam pelo corredor até o laboratório.

Eles cumprimentaram Bubbles e explicaram o que pretendiam fazer e ele animadamente os incentivou ao trabalho.

— Obrigada Bubbles. Como eu estava dizendo, acredito que a Hermione está acostumada a ter as coisas do seu jeito, sabe, filha única e tudo, precisamos ser pacientes e aos poucos ela vai perceber que somos seus amigos e que também não concordamos que todas as casas não tenham um laboratório. — Disse Terry começando a preparar os ingredientes. Como os outros ele decidira refazer a poção do dia e se desse tempo queria fazer a da aula de segunda-feira também e usar a dica que o Harry inventara.

— Na verdade ela tem que perceber que, o que gostaríamos é que não precisássemos de laboratório nenhum, caso tivéssemos um bom professor. Ela devia ficar zangada com Dumbledore, foi ele quem contratou o Snape e que também recusou recursos para os laboratórios. — Disse Harry olhando com atenção suas anotações para tentar descobrir o que impedira que sua poção ficasse perfeita. Acabou encontrando uma discrepância, na primeira poção que fizeram o autor disse para picar os bulbos de papoula com a faca de prata, pois elas reagiam bem ao corte delicado. Mas nesta poção ele manda amassar os bulbos no pilão, isso não fazia sentido. Rapidamente ele se pôs a trabalhar seguindo os passos decorados sem precisar reler, afinal fizera a poção na manhã anterior.

Ele terminou mais rápido que os outros e sua poção ficou perfeita, a tonalidade, a consistência e o cheiro. Não entendia como o autor podia errar de maneira tão absurda. Harry rapidamente explicou aos amigos e eles jogaram seus bulbos amassados e pegaram novos cortando delicadamente. Fazendo com calma e concentração os meninos também conseguiram fazer suas poções perfeitamente e Neville parecia que ia flutuar de tão leve e alegre ficou.

No resto da manhã eles fizeram as duas poções da semana seguinte, com Harry corrigindo o autor e Neville se sentindo mais seguro a cada momento para descrever as propriedades de alguns ingredientes e como eles reagiam assim ou assado.

— Nós devíamos ter um livro sobre as propriedades e reações esperadas dos ingredientes, isso facilitaria, ao em vez de ficar tentando adivinhar ou lembrar o que o autor disse na poção anterior, isso sem falar que não podemos nem confiar nesse cara. — Disse Harry.

— Concordo, seria um livro bem interessante de se ler e ligaria ainda mais a Herbologia com fabricação de poções. — Disse Terry. — Talvez um dia você possa escrever esse livro Neville, você é quem mais gosta e entende de Herbologia.

Neville corou, mas também sorriu achando a ideia bem legal.

Harry terminou a duas poções da semana seguinte perfeitamente, colocou em frascos e Bubbles os pôs na prateleira de venda. Bubbles explicou que quando iam vende-los o comprador usava um feitiço para verificar cada poção e ter certeza que teria o efeito esperado. Harry fez uma anotação mental para descobrir qual era o tal feitiço, parecia ser bem útil. Tendo limpado tudo, decidiu ir procurar a Madame Pomfrey antes do almoço.

Terry e Neville decidiram ficar e fazer a poção do início da semana, queriam testa-la com o suco de babosa extra. Eles combinaram de se encontrarem para almoçar ao meio dia no Salão Principal.

Ele foi direto para o segundo andar e a enfermaria, se desviando de um corredor onde Pirraça estava fazendo bagunça, ele conseguira evitar o poltergeist de Hogwarts que ele soubera vivia atormentando os alunos, principalmente os Gryffindor. Ouvira também que Pirraça era amigo dos gêmeos ruivos Weasley que também gostavam de pregar peças nas pessoas.

Entrando na enfermaria se concentrou na estratégia de convencer a curandeira a deixa-lo jogar quadribol. Terry disse que o mais importante quando ele pedisse era olha-la nos olhos, Harry não entendera muito bem essa parte, mas seu amigo insistira. Logo ouviu-se os passos da curandeira e ela surgiu de seu escritório.

— Sim? Em que posso... Ah! Sr. Potter, algum problema? Nossa próxima consulta é só na semana que vem se não me engano. — Disse Pomfrey de seu jeito enérgico.

— Sim, sim, está tudo bem madame, tenho tomado minhas poções como me disse e comido bastante, na verdade tenho comido montes de comida e me sentido muito bem, sabe, meu estomago não dói nem nada. — Disse Harry sorrindo, Terry disse que ele deveria sorrir e elogia-la assim ele continuou. — E isso é graças a senhora, queria agradecer por toda a sua ajuda e bem, as poções e...

— Sr. Potter. — Interrompeu ela com voz firme e o olhou como se lesse sua alma. — Diga logo o que você veio me pedir, elogios não vão te ajudar. Vamos, fale logo o que quer. — Disse mais gentilmente

Harry engoliu em seco e olhando para baixo arrastou a ponta do sapato gasto, depois olhando-a, pensou que o máximo que ela poderia fazer era dizer não, assim tomando coragem falou sobre a aula de voo no dia anterior, os elogios de Madame Hooch e como ela acreditava que ele conseguiria a vaga de buscador facilmente.

— E foi por isso que vim falar com a senhora, Madame Pomfrey, para ver se pode me autorizar a jogar. Se me disser que vai fazer mal para minha saúde ou atrasar minha recuperação, tudo bem, não vou insistir. — Disse Harry e manteve o tom educado e no fim a olhou nos olhos, mais por instinto, tendo esquecido a recomendação de Terry.

Madame Pomfrey manteve uma expressão séria por quase um minuto olhando-o intensamente, mas por fim suspirou e foi se sentar em uma cadeira e indicou outra para Harry. Quando estavam acomodados ela falou.

— A verdade é que penso e sempre pensei no quadribol como um esporte violento e perigoso para crianças de escola por isso meu primeiro pensamento é negar seu pedido. — Ela parou por um segundo e observou os ombros de Harry caírem de decepção, mas ele acenou concordando ao em vez de discutir, exatamente como prometera. — Mas a verdade é que práticas de exercícios físicos e de esportes podem até ajudar em sua recuperação. Como você vai estar na posição de menor exigência física, seu tamanho não é uma desvantagem e podem até te ajudar no desenvolvimento dos músculos. — Disse Pomfrey pensativamente.

— Quer dizer que eu posso...? — Perguntou Harry quase sem acreditar.

— Sim Sr. Potter, eu lhe darei autorização, mas tenho algumas importantes recomendações e regras que você dever seguir e eu saberei se você não o fizer. Entendido? — Perguntou ela em tom que não se admite discussão.

Harry sorriu animado nem um pouco preocupado com suas regras. Ele podia jogar quadribol! Seja lá o que era o jogo, mas era voando e devia ser tão legal quanto voar.

— Eu prometo que farei tudo o que a senhora me recomendar, Madame, sem falhar! — Exclamou Harry animadamente.

— Bom, porque eu estarei atenta. E para começar... — Madame Pomfrey começou uma longa lista de coisas que ele deveria fazer.

Harry ouviu com atenção e não pode conter o sorriso, se conseguisse a vaga no time, poderia jogar por sua casa como seu pai fizera. Isso o fez se sentir quente por dentro, ter algo em comum com seu pai, não que ele achasse que seria tão bom jogador como ele, mas ainda assim. Depois de ouvir e até anotar em um papel algumas das regras de Pomfrey, Harry deixou a enfermaria gaguejando seus agradecimentos e correu para o Salão Principal, encontrou Terry já almoçando, afinal passou um pouco do meio dia. Sentando-se Harry se inclinou para o amigo e sussurrou meio em pânico:

— Terry, você tem que me ensinar tudo sobre quadribol antes das 14 horas. Não posso fazer os testes sem nem saber o que um buscador faz!

Terry que estava bebendo seu suco de abobora engasgou e Harry teve que bater nas suas costas até ele recuperar o folego.

— Desculpa, não quis te engasgar. — Disse Harry batendo mais forte.

— Tudo bem, tudo errr, cara para de bater nas minhas costas ou você vai acabar me fazendo por meus pulmões para fora. Estou bem, não se preocupe. — Disse ele com voz rouca, quando Harry tentou se desculpar de novo. — Agora o mais importante, Madame Pomfrey deixou você jogar? — Perguntou com animada esperança e quando Harry assentiu positivamente ele não se conteve. — Sim! — Exclamou mais alto chamando a atenção de alguns colegas por perto, mas Terry os ignorou e continuou num tom mais baixo. — Harry, isso é demais! Claro que vou te explicar tudo, vamos almoçar e você me conta qual estratégia usou para convence-la, depois vamos para o Covil e eu explico como se joga o jogo mais legal do mundo, bem tirando o futebol, mas essa é outra discussão. — Encerrou voltando a comer seu almoço.

— Bem, — começou Harry, mas parou sorrindo quando seu prato cheio de comida saudável apareceu, havia ele percebeu carne extra. Madame Pomfrey disse que comer mais proteínas era importante para um esportista. — Madame Pomfrey não caiu em nenhuma das suas ideias Terry, ela percebeu que eu queria pedir algo e cortou meus elogios, mas acho que lembrei de olhar ela nos olhos. Ainda que não sei por isso era importante. De qualquer forma, ela disse que fazer exercícios me ajudariam a longo prazo em minha recuperação física e que ser buscador me cairia bem porque tem menos exigências físicas e meu tamanho e magreza não seria uma desvantagem.

Terry acenou, concordando com a avaliação da curandeira e sinalizou para o amigo continuar.

— Ela me deu um monte de recomendações e insistiu que os coloque em pratica a partir de hoje antes dos testes. — Disse Harry comendo um grande pedaço de carne grelhada e algumas cenouras e brócolis, ainda bem que nunca fora de torcer o nariz para legumes e verduras, se não estaria sofrendo.

— Recomendações? — Perguntou Terry, fazendo uma careta ao ver o amigo comer brócolis com tanto gosto, detestava brócolis.

— É, para começar ela disse que preciso comer mais carne e outros alimentos com proteína, isso vai ajudar a desenvolver meus músculos, assim fico mais forte e seguro na vassoura. Ela disse também que estou muito magro e fraco para exercícios pesados, corridas longas e pegar peso, isso poderia até me prejudicar. Mas que posso e devo sempre antes de um treino ou jogo me alongar e me aquecer, posso também fazer corridas leves e curtas pelo campo.

— Isso é legal e muito inteligente, quer dizer todos os esportistas no mundo trouxa fazem isso para manter a forma e para não terem risco de lesão. E ela disse se você poderia pegar um pouco de peso leve? — Perguntou Terry escolhendo frutas de sobremesas, desde que Harry começara sua dieta especial, ele também vinha escolhendo comer mais saudável sem nem perceber.

— Sim, posso fazer desde que não pegue nada mais pesado do que o meu próprio peso. Pensei que poderia fazer algumas flexões, abdominais e alguns outros exercícios que o professor de Educação Física na escola trouxa ensinou. — Disse Harry, e decidiu comer suas frutas depois dos testes, agora estava muito cheio e ansioso, não queria correr o risco de vomitar enquanto voava.

— Hum, essa é uma ótima ideia Harry, se for ver eu deveria fazer alguns exercícios também, eu nunca gostei muito de praticar esportes coletivos, apesar de que eu adoro assistir futebol e quadribol, mas os exercícios para manter a forma é uma boa ideia. O que mais ela disse? — Perguntou olhando para o amigo embrulhar algumas frutas e colocar nos bolsos das vestes, mas lembrando que ele estaria voando daqui a pouco e o que Harry fazia em uma vassoura, Terry o deteve e guardou as frutas em seu bolso.

Logo depois eles foram até o Neville que os acompanhou até o Covil, no caminho eles contaram em tom baixo sobre o Harry participar dos testes e como ele voara bem. Harry ficou com receio de que o menino de rosto redondo ficasse chateado, mas isso não aconteceu, pelo contrário, ele parecia genuinamente feliz, ainda que não pode resistir a dizer.

— Uma pena que você não esteja na Gryffindor, pelo que eu ouvi o pessoal comentando na sala comunal, nosso time ano passado foi horrível e tomou uma surra dos Slytherins. Parece que a posição de buscador é a mais frágil. — Disse Neville tristemente.

Harry sorriu e eles entraram no Covil, com Harry contando que a curandeira o fizera prometer comer algo leve antes dos treinos e jogos e depois comer e beber para repor o que gastara durante as atividades físicas. Terry disse que isso só faria as visitas as cozinhas mais frequentes.

Acabou que os dois meninos entendiam muito bem o esporte. Neville contou que torcia para os Appleby Arrows, foi a alguns jogos com seu tio Algie, mas quase sempre ouvia os jogos pela rádio bruxa. Terry torcia para os Falmouth Falcons e tinha ido a muitos jogos com seu pai e avô Boot, que Terry explicou era fanático por quadribol.

Os dois amigos então se concentraram em explicar as regras. Quantos jogadores, suas posições, as bolas, haviam três bolas! E mais importante o que ele tinha que fazer para conseguir a vaga de buscador.

— Três artilheiros tentam marcar pontos com a goles, eles fazem os gols em três aros e cada gol vale 10 pontos cada; o goleiro guarda os aros; os batedores afastam os balaços do seu time tentando protege-los e atrapalhar o outro time ao mesmo tempo. — Harry repetiu como um gravador. — E o buscador tenta pegar o pomo que é bem pequeno e voa em suas próprias asas. Se ele pega o pomo vale 150 pontos para seu time e pode significar a vitória caso seu time não esteja mais de 150 pontos atrás. É isso?

— Sim, muito bem Harry, mas lembre-se que os balaços também voam sozinhos em todas as direções e os batedores podem enviar de proposito o balaço para te acertar, não só aos artilheiros, para te derrubar da vassoura, te machucar e no caso de você estar perseguindo o pomo te impedir de pega-lo. — Disse Terry, animado.

Harry assentiu e olhou para o relógio, seu tempo estava no fim, precisava descer para o campo de quadribol, tinha que se alongar e aquecer antes dos testes como prometera a Madame Pomfrey.

— Sim Harry, e não se esqueça de prestar atenção ao jogo mesmo enquanto você procura o pomo dourado, não só para não ser atingido por algum balaço errante ou enviado em sua direção, mas também para acompanhar o placar. Infelizmente já vi jogos em que o buscador estava tão distraído que pegou o pomo sem perceber que isso significava a derrota do seu time. — Disse Neville e por sua expressão Harry imaginou que isso acontecera com os Arrows.

Em seguida os três garotos desceram para o campo, ainda não havia ninguém por lá e então Harry começou com seu treinamento. Neville fez uma careta para seu convite de se exercitar e ficou de lado, Terry disse que começaria quando tivesse uma roupa de treino adequado.

— Mais tarde vou escrever para minha mãe e pedir que ela me envie algumas roupas de ginastica trouxa, assim podemos treinar corretamente. — Disse ele contando os polichinelos que o Harry fazia.

Harry não pode deixar de concordar, ele usava vestes, o que não era o ideal, mas suas roupas eram velhas e largas e atrapalhariam ele voar mais do que as vestes, além de que ele teria vergonha de andar pelo castelo com as roupas usadas do primo. Talvez, pensou, a Sra. Boot não se importasse de leva-lo para comprar algumas roupas nos feriados, ele tinha dinheiro que seus pais lhe deixaram e do que sabia sobre eles tinha certeza que sua mãe teria vestido ele tão bem quanto a mãe do Terry o vestia e que seu pai gostaria de vê-lo representar adequadamente os Potters.

Quando Harry terminou uma seria de alongamentos e exercícios, deu duas voltas no campo em ritmo lento. Quando outros alunos começaram a chegar ele parou ao lado dos amigos e nem estava sem folego. Neville apontou isso surpreso, mas Harry só sorriu, e não disse que estava acostumado a trabalhar duro na casa dos seus tios e que corria muito mais rápido e distancias maiores quando fugia de seu primo e seus amigos para não levar uma surra. Esses exercícios eram apenas para ajudá-lo a melhorar seu desenvolvimento físico e no quadribol, porque em forma ele já estava.

Depois disso mais e mais alunos da casa Ravenclaw de todos os anos começaram a chegar, Harry era o único do 1º ano e quando Terry e Neville foram se sentar nas arquibancadas e Harry se aproximou da turma mais jovem recebeu alguns olhares confusos ou surpresos. Olhando para as vassouras que seus colegas seguravam, percebeu que tinha uma desvantagem, Terry lhe pegara uma das melhores vassouras disponível no armário de vassouras, mas ainda era inferior a maioria dos que estavam ali. Alguns, ele notou, tinham vassouras novinhas e brilhantes.

Olhando em volta Harry identificou 3 garotos mais velhos a frente do grupo, eles deviam ser 6º ou 7º e um deles segurava uma vassoura e um apito, os três tinham uniformes de treino azuis e bronze e pareciam muito sérios. Um deles lhe pareceu familiar, olhando com atenção percebeu que devia ser Edwin MacMillan, pois ele era muito parecido com seu irmão Ernest.

Um apito agudo soou do garoto do meio, ele também era alto e loiro, mas seus olhos castanhos eram mais amigáveis do que os de Edwin que parecia meio rabugento.

— Muito bem, obrigado a todos por virem hoje, temos algumas vagas para preencher e quanto mais alunos tentam, maiores as chances de encontrarmos e formarmos um bom time. Para aqueles que não sabem eu sou Trevor Pickford, estou no 6º ano e sou artilheiro e capitão do time Ravenclaw. A minha esquerda tem Edwin MacMillan que é um dos batedores, e a minha direita Elton Melrose um dos outros artilheiros. — Ele disse isso apontando para cada um dos garotos, MacMillan acenou rigidamente e Melrose abriu um sorriso. — Assim nós temos que encontrar um batedor, um artilheiro, um goleiro e um buscador, todos se formaram, com exceção do buscador que decidiu se concentrar em seus NEWTs ao em vez de jogar este ano.

Ele fez uma pausa e todos o olharam com expectativa, seu olhar viajou pelo grande grupo até se deter por um segundo nele, pareceu surpreso, mas logo disfarçou e continuou.

— Eu quero observar cada teste, assim faremos uma posição de cada vez, é mais demorado assim, mas eu reservei o campo por toda a tarde e eu quero escolher o melhor de cada posição. Vamos começar com o goleiro e depois o artilheiro, batedor e buscador assim aquele que eu escolher pode já ajudar nos próximos testes. — Disse Pickford com firmeza, ninguém o contestou, mas MacMillan fez uma breve careta.

Harry se afastou para fora do campo e observou a escolha do goleiro, Pickford, Melrose e até MacMillan jogaram goles de diversas maneiras testando os candidatos, haviam 5, mas logo de cara ficou claro que a melhor era uma garota morena, de rosto forte e olhar determinado. Seu cabelo preto e liso estava preso em uma trança, sua pele morena clara e olhos dourados de gato a tornavam exótica e bonita. Quando o teste acabou Pickford a escolheu, apesar dos protestos e cara mal-humorada de MacMillan, a garota o ignorou e apenas sorriu triunfante.

Em seguida a nova goleira, Scheyla Martín, se juntou ao trio para o teste do artilheiro, neste ponto foram 12 alunos tentando a vaga. E foi apertado, haviam alguns bons candidatos que testaram a nova goleira, mas por fim um garoto do 3º ano chamado Roger Davies foi escolhido.

O teste seguinte era de batedor e MacMillan assumiu a liderança, afinal seria seu parceiro a ser escolhido. Haviam 8 candidatos, mas ele deu preferência a um garoto musculoso do 5º ano, mas ele era meio desengonçado na vassoura e então Pickford com a palavra final escolheu um irlandês ruivo Owen Flynn, do 3º ano como Davies. Flynn voava muito bem, era alto e tinha um braço forte, a única coisa que contava contra ele era o fato de ser magricela. Mais uma vez MacMillan não gostou, mas Pickford o ignorou como em todas as outras vezes.

Conforme o dia ia passando e os testes acontecendo, os alunos dispensados não iam embora e sim se acomodavam nas arquibancadas. Harry preferiria fazer seu teste sem um grupo tão grande assistindo, mas não havia nada a fazer, um pouco enjoado se aproximou com mais 6 alunos parando em frente ao capitão e o resto dos jogadores.

— Muito bem, agora que temos um time quase pronto vamos encontrar um buscador. Vou fazer isso em duas etapas, Melrose e eu jogaremos algumas bolinhas de golfe para cada um de vocês, individualmente, os dois que mais pegarem bolinhas ficarão para uma disputa final com um pomo de verdade. — Disse Pickford, mas antes que pudesse começar MacMillan apontou em sua direção.

— E o que Potter está fazendo aqui? Pelo que sei 1º anos não jogam. — Disse ele, azedo e mal-humorado.

— Bem, na verdade MacMillan, 1º anos só não podem ter vassouras, se forem bons jogadores podem jogar. Potter, espero que você seja bom, porque só o melhor entra no meu time, não escolho ninguém pelo nome, entendido? — Perguntou Pickford firmemente.

— Entendido, senhor. — Respondeu Harry determinado.

— Muito bem, agora vamos primeiro com as damas, Palmer você primeiro.

Chris Palmer, uma garota loira com rosto pálido do 5º ano, pegou 4 de 10 bolas de golfe, ela ameaçou reclamar que eles jogavam muito rápido, mas Pickford a ignorou. Em seguida, Kelly O'Maley uma loira irlandesa do 4º ano tentou e pegou só 3. Mas Cho Chang, a bonita garota asiática do 2º ano, pegou 8 e desceu vibrando e sorrindo como se já tivesse ganhado.

Em seguida foram os garotos dos mais velhos ao mais jovem como no caso das meninas. Carter Wellmon, do 5º ano, conseguiu 6 bolinhas e ficou bem chateado. Donald Lloyd, também do 5º ano, conseguiu 7 e desceu sorrindo e olhando para Chang como se os dois já fossem os adversários finais. E no que dependesse de Jonathan Paulman, do 3º ano, que só pegou 4 bolas, eles eram.

Observando todos voar Harry achou que todos voavam até que bem, mas todos, até mesmo Chang, pareciam hesitar ou ter medo em alguns momentos. Quando ele subiu no ar se sentiu tão leve e alegre que era difícil ter medo do que fosse e o enjoo e ansiedade desapareceram. Ele parou no ar em frente a Pickford e Melrose sorrindo animado, enquanto outros precisavam de concentração e mantinham-se sérios.

Mas para Harry aquilo era fácil e divertido, voando velozmente atrás de uma bolinha a esquerda, enquanto outra ia mais alto a direita e então mais baixo no centro, esquerda outra vez e mais longe lá na frente e então voltar velozmente a frente e rindo divertido Harry correu e girou e virou e desceu até quase ao chão, parou bruscamente e subiu tão rápido que mal dava tempo da bolinha começar a cair e ele estava em cima dela.

Quando Pickford apitou Harry pegara as 10 bolinhas facilmente, ele nem suara. Todos desceram ao chão e Harry viu diversos olhares assombrados e chocados em sua direção, mas ele ignorou e olhou para o capitão esperando o que ele diria.

— Bem, nunca vi tal coisa na minha vida, um voador natural. Quando Madame Hooch me disse eu não acreditei. — Disse Pickford surpreso. — Talvez esse ano nós realmente tenhamos uma chance. — Disse ele sorrindo.

Mas então Chang pigarreou e ele se deu conta do combinado.

— Ah, sim, vamos para a disputa final. — Pegando o pomo dourado de uma caixinha ele o mostrou e depois o soltou, com as asas abertas o pomo rapidamente voou e desapareceu. — Agora vão pega-lo, os batedores vão lançar alguns balaços em vocês para dificultar. Aquele que pegar o pomo fica com a vaga.

Harry sabia do aviso sobre o perigo dos balaços e MacMillan parecia jogar só nele e não em Chang, mas na verdade não ouve disputa. Chang também era inexperiente com buscar o pomo com balaços voando perigosamente, ela tentou se proteger dos balaços e vigiar o Harry ao em vez procurar o pomo, pensando que sua vassoura mais nova seria uma vantagem na corrida final pela bolinha dourada. Mas ela não contou com o fato de que Harry encontraria o pomo em 5 minutos, assim estava um pouco distraída, ou que Harry correria velozmente e ela não seria tão rápida apesar da vassoura melhor, ou que ele se desviaria dos balanços como se fizesse isso a vida toda ou que quando o pomo virasse bruscamente na direção das arquibancadas Harry não se deteria e pegaria o pomo parando a vassoura como só um voador natural poderia, a centímetros dos alunos assistindo apavorados e embasbacados.

E Harry fez tudo sorrindo e sem um piscar de medo ou hesitação. Animado desceu com a bolinha para o campo e a entregou para Pickford que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Bem e temos nosso buscador! Grande captura Potter, se você for tão bem assim nos jogos teremos uma chance de ganhar com certeza. — Disse o capitão batendo em suas costas para felicita-lo.

O resto o time também se aproximou para lhe dar parabéns e se apresentar formalmente e Harry se sentiu como parte de um time e foi uma boa sensação.

Em seguida ele deixou o campo na direção de Neville e Terry que tinham sorrisos enormes no rosto.

— Harry aquela captura foi incrível, você parecia um profissional, nem piscou e nem parecia com medo. — Disse Neville, meio chocado.

— Isso é porque ele não tem medo, nunca vi uma pessoa voar tão naturalmente, sem um pingo de hesitação...

— Potter! — Disse uma voz interrompendo Terry.

Harry se virou e tomou um tapa na cara estalado. Surpreso ele olhou para a garota Chang que nesse momento estava longe de parecer bonita. Seu rosto estava inchado e vermelho, todo molhado de lagrimas, seus olhos cheios de raiva e sua boca ao em vez de sorrir estava em uma careta de zanga que a fazia parecer um dos buldogues de sua tia Marge.

— Como você pode, eu sou melhor buscadora que você, eu deveria estar no time. Quando soube que o antigo buscador desistiu por causa de algumas aulas extras qualquer, eu sabia que ia conseguir e nem teria que esperar até o ano que vem quando ele se formasse. E você vem aqui e usa seu nome e sua fama e compra seu caminho...

— Ei! — Gritou Terry saltando na sua frente para defende-lo. — Harry não usou seu nome ou fama e não comprou seu lugar no time! Ele ganhou de você justo e quadrado porque voa melhor e é um buscador melhor! — Disse Terry ferozmente, seu rosto vermelho de indignação.

— Ah! Logico que ele comprou, todo mundo viu que pegaram leve com ele, mandaram as bolinhas mais perto e fácil para ele pegar e o capitão já tinha decidido por ele antes mesmo de soltar o pomo, deve ser por isso que ele encontrou tão rápido, aposto que o pomo estava encantado e Potter sabia onde ele ia estar. — Disse ela com o rosto transtornado de fúria e amargura.

— Você só está com despeito porque não tem tanto talento que o Harry e vou contar para um dos professores que você o agrediu e se você tentar bater nele de novo vou esquecer que é uma mulher e te socar o nariz, Chang! — Disse ele ainda mais zangado.

Harry, surpreso com sua defesa o segurou para traz e o afastou de Chang, antes que ele perdesse a cabeça e realmente a batesse.

— Terry está tudo bem, deixa para lá, não vale a pena. — Disse ele tentando afastar o amigo na direção do castelo, olhou para Neville em busca de ajuda, mas este olhava para algo mais longe. Harry olhou naquela direção e engoliu em seco ao ver Madame Hooch e McGonnagall a apenas dois metros de distância.

— Não está tudo bem não Sr. Potter, porque vimos e ouvimos o que aconteceu e nunca em todos os meus anos vi alguém com tão pouco sendo de fair play, Srta. Chang. — Disse Madame Hooch muito zangada. — Eu vim ver os testes e chamei a Profª. McGonnagall porque ela foi professora e chefe da casa de seu pai, que foi um grande jogador de quadribol em seu tempo, mas pela Gryffindor é claro. Quero lhe dar meus parabéns por fazer o time, ainda que depois de vê-lo voar ontem não estou nem um pouco surpresa. E ao contrário da avaliação da Srta. Chang, acredito que você conseguiu a vaga por seu talento e que ninguém facilitou para você em nenhum momento do teste.

— Com toda certeza, devo lhe dizer Sr. Potter que não vejo tanto talento desde James Potter. — McGonnagall sorriu o que era estranho em seu rosto normalmente severo. — Uma pena que você não tenha vindo para minha casa, adoraria tirar o sorriso de Severus Snape depois de nossa última derrota para os Slytherins ano passado, mas talvez a Ravenclaw consiga tal intento. Vou apoiar Flitwick para que você consiga autorização especial para ter uma vassoura. Parabéns e acredite quando digo que seu pai estaria muito orgulhoso de você.

— Obrigada professoras. — Disse Harry sorrindo e corando, emocionado e envergonhado.

— Quanto a você Srta. Chang, nos siga, vamos procurar seu chefe de casa e decidir sua punição, agora mesmo, vamos. — Disse McGonnagall voltando ao seu rosto severo e encarando Chang duramente.

A garota asiática seguiu as duas professoras, mas ainda olhou para traz em um último olhar mortal para Harry. Depois que elas se afastaram Harry olhou serio para o amigo.

— Agradeço a defesa Terry, mas você não pode ameaçar bater numa menina cara, isso é errado. — Disse Harry sério, Terry abaixou a cabeça tristemente e seus ombros caíram.

— Você está certo, se minha mãe me ouvisse me puxaria as orelhas e lavaria minha boca com sabão. Mas é que você é como um irmão Harry, eu tenho dois irmãos mais novos e sempre tento cuidar deles e protege-los. Me sinto da mesma maneira sobre você e não vou deixar ninguém te machucar que eu puder fazer algo. — Disse Terry e seu rosto ficou corado de constrangimento.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso e também corou, mas também sentiu uma quentura no peito e estomago, nunca sentira antes, mas era bom.

— Bem, se vocês já acabaram com as declarações podemos ir para o castelo, ainda é cedo para jantar, mas estou faminto, podemos ir até a cozinha. Vocês já sabem onde fica, não é? — Perguntou Neville quebrando o momento perfeitamente.

Harry e Terry olharam para Neville e depois se olharam, o constrangimento passara e os dois riram, logo Neville os acompanhou e eles subiram rindo até a cozinha. Harry comera suas frutas do bolso de Terry depois dos exercícios e agora que o teste acabara estava com muita fome também. Ele prometera a Madame Pomfrey sempre comer depois dos treinos e jogos e ele pretendia cumprir sua promessa.


	14. Uma Conversa Importante

Capitulo 13

Depois de lancharem nas cozinhas eles foram direto para biblioteca onde, como supunham, encontraram Hermione estudando. Ela parecia triste e ficou surpresa quando eles apareceram, como os meninos tinham deixado seus materiais na torre ela concordou em subir para continuar estudando na sala comunal Ravenclaw.

— Eu passei a tarde toda na biblioteca, achei que vocês apareceriam depois do almoço. Ou ficaram todo esse tempo no laboratório? — Perguntou ela tentando ser menos ríspida, mas mostrando que ficara chateada de ser abandonada.

Terry imediatamente saltou e explicou onde eles passaram parte da tarde e evitou falar sobre a manhã fazendo poções, se concentrando apenas nos testes de quadribol e deixando claro que não foram chama-la apenas porque acreditaram que ela preferiria estudar e não porque estivessem chateados. Isso desfez sua expressão magoada e ela parabenizou Harry por estar no time, ainda que dissesse ser um esporte muito perigoso, pelo que lera. Neville explicou que a posição do Harry era a menos perigosa e isso a tranquilizou. O resto da tarde eles se concentram em estudar.

As 18:30 eles desceram para o jantar antes da reunião e depois, disfarçadamente, saíram separados do Grande Salão e em direções diferentes antes de chegarem ao Covil. Harry e Terry foram primeiro ao Corujal postar sua longa carta a sua mãe, Edwiges ficou muito feliz em vê-los e com a viagem.

Além dos 1º anos apenas Penny foi convidada, ela ficara responsável de observar e conversar discretamente com os alunos do 6° e 7º anos sobre as aulas extras que ocorreram naquela manhã.

Assim que todos chegaram, Hermione compartilhou o nome escolhido para a sala e seus motivos para o escolher. Todos acharam o nome muito legal e justo. Terry, logo depois assumiu a liderança contando aos colegas sobre como fora as reuniões com os alunos mais velhos e como eles reagiram zangados, mas que por fim depois de muita discussão todos concordaram em manter silencio e apenas comparecer as aulas e, no caso dos nascidos trouxas e alguns mestiços, retornarem os estudos no mundo trouxa.

— Mas Harry e Terry, vocês acham mesmo que eles vão conseguir manter o segredo e não protestarem, principalmente quando se formarem e não conseguirem os empregos que eles querem? — Perguntou Padma sensatamente.

— A verdade é que não podemos garantir isso, mas podemos esperar, além disso deixamos bem claro que eles e suas famílias estariam em perigo e que todo trabalho seria perdido se fosse revelado o fato de sabermos e estarmos lutando. — Disse Terry dando de ombros.

— Acredito que eles entenderam que protestar contra o atual governo é inútil e perigoso. Vamos nos concentrar no que podemos mudar, e acho que quando alguns pais se engajarem isso vai crescer, a verdade é que podemos tentar manter para nós e mudar tudo sozinhos, mas é impossível. Falar a verdade para eles e esperar que eles sejam os mais espertos possíveis, é o melhor que podemos fazer. — Disse Harry.

— Eu entendo que não podemos fazer tudo sozinho Harry, mas você acha inteligente contar para os outros anos, se fizermos isso, dois terços da escola saberão, sinceramente acho difícil que não haja fofocas e depois disso os Slytherin ouvirão e seus pais e quem está no comando político saberão. — Disse Michael.

— Podemos controlar a informação, mas temos que aconselhar fortemente que os nascidos trouxas e os mestiços com contato com o mundo trouxa, retornem seus estudos. E se não explicarmos tudo, como fizemos com vocês e os 6º e 7º anos, não acredito que eles nos ouvirão. Talvez os Ravenclaws. — Disse Terry calmamente.

— Ei, os Hufflepuffs também, não temos medo do trabalho duro. — Protestou MacMillan.

— Penny você tem algum conselho? — Perguntou Harry antes que uma discussão de casas começasse.

— Sim, na verdade, acho que todos vocês estão certos. Contar os fatos e a verdade é importante e cada um tem que lidar com essas verdades do seu jeito, não podemos controla-los, apenas esperar que eles sejam sensatos e mantenham o sigilo. Quanto aos outros anos, acredito que devemos contar a eles como é a discriminação no mundo magico e orienta-los a continuar seus estudos trouxas, mas não precisamos falar para eles das aulas extras, não até que estejam no 6º ano e entendam melhor a importância de não fofocarem sobre o assunto. — Falou ela inteligentemente.

Todos assentiram aliviados por terem alguém mais velho para decidir por eles, mas logo perceberam que não era o caso, quando Penny encarou Harry esperando sua decisão como palavra final. Harry assentiu gostando do conselho de Penny e olhou para Terry ele parecia concordar também.

— Muito bem, faremos assim então, vamos contar para cada ano, casa por casa as discriminações e dificuldades de se conseguir um bom emprego no mundo magico. Aconselha-los a continuar seus estudos trouxas e manter sigilo disso, e quando estiverem no 6º ano abrimos a verdade das aulas extras exclusivas para puros sangues. Teremos que treinar nossos colegas mais jovens ao longo dos anos, porque um dia não estaremos aqui e eles precisarão continuar a passar a verdade. Além disso tenho algumas ideias de como ajudar os alunos que estarão se formando este ano, mas precisarei analisar bem e conversar com um advogado antes de falar sobre isso. — Disse Harry com firmeza, e aqueles que ainda tinham dúvidas ou não sabiam perceberam que o líder ali era ele.

Todos assentiram acreditando que era o mais sensato que poderiam fazer e esperando que os alunos mais velhos consigam entender a importância do enorme movimento rebelde que eles iniciaram e que eles precisavam ficar nas sombras o máximo de tempo possível.

— Greengrass, Davis, vocês acreditam que conseguem descobrir quem são os mestiços ou nascidos trouxas da casa Slytherin? — Perguntou Harry. — Sabemos que o 7º ano só tem puro sangue e o 6º tem dois mestiços, no seu ano tem apenas um mestiço, Moon. Mas precisamos convidar os dos outros anos e avisa-los também.

— Podemos tentar, mas não será tão simples, pois como Lydia, os mestiços são discretos sobre seus status, eles não são tratados tão mal se não exibirem sua relação com sangue trouxa, entende. Não é que os puros sangues não saibam quem são mestiços, acredite todo mundo ali sabe quem é quem. — Disse Tracy sorrindo duramente.

— Quanto aos nascidos trouxas, eles não existem na casa Slytherin, creio que o chapéu é suficientemente inteligente para saber que eles seriam massacrados se os classificassem na nossa casa. — Disse Greengrass seu rosto sem emoção.

— Você tem certeza disso? Talvez eles apenas se mantenham escondidos como os mestiços. — Questionou Hermione olhando para a garota com descrença.

— Sim, como se alguém como você conseguisse disfarçar sua ignorância do nosso mundo por 5 minutos seguidos. — Disse Greengrass com escarnio.

— Ei! Não fale assim com ela. — Disse Weasley zangado.

Mas Greengrass apenas o olhou com desprezo e continuou como se ele não tivesse falado nada. Hermione corou levemente com sua defesa ou talvez com o passa fora da garota Slytherin.

— Uma pessoa que acabou de chegar ao mundo bruxo se mostra de longe, com seus trejeitos; modo de se vestir, jeito de falar, seu deslumbramento com a magia. Acredite, eles nunca poderiam se esconder. E quanto aos mestiços, acabei de dizer, eles não se escondem, apenas são discretos, se por acaso começassem a falar sobre suas famílias trouxas e do mundo trouxa e mostrar orgulho de sua linhagem trouxa seriam desprezados ou pior exatamente como um nascido trouxa. — Esclareceu Greengrass.

— Sim, desde que pelo menos finjam desprezo ou indiferença aos trouxas, os mestiços enquanto não tão respeitado quanto um puro sangue, pode ainda ser aceito. Esse foi um dos motivos que Voldemort teve muitos seguidores, e muitos mestiços também. — Disse Moon, com desprezo.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry, tudo que tinha a ver com entender melhor Voldemort o interessava.

Moon olhou para Greengrass que suspirou entediada, mas Harry percebeu que suas mãos estavam fechadas fortemente, apesar de sua expressão duvidava que tedio era o que ela estava sentindo de verdade.

— Meu avô uma vez disse que o Lord das Trevas não queria destruir o mundo magico e muito menos derramar sangue puro. Ele queria dominar o nosso mundo e que todos se curvassem a ele e o temessem, tanto que não teriam coragem nem de pronunciar seu nome. — Disse Greengrass, e desviou o olhar para a janela, focando na paisagem escura. — Quanto aos mestiços, eram oferecidos um lugar ao seu lado desde que limpassem suas casas, tirassem a sujeira.

— Você quer dizer...? — Perguntou Lisa de olhos arregalados e pálida, assim como todos que entenderam o que ela estava tentando dizer.

— Se o mestiço matasse sua mãe ou pai nascido trouxa ou trouxa e qualquer outra família trouxa que tivessem eram aceitos, não exatamente como iguais, mais como alguém que limpou sua linhagem e se converteu ao pensamento purista. — Concluiu Greengrass e Harry percebeu o seu nojo ao falar sobre isso.

— Foi isso que ele ofereceu ao meu pai, como um puro sangue papai cometeu o enorme erro de se casar com uma nascida trouxa. Quando o procuraram para que ele tivesse a grande honra de ser um comensal da morte, disseram que era seu privilegio matar minha mãe e meus avós trouxas e que se ele o fizesse poderia me deixar viver, apesar do meu sangue estar contaminado. — Disse Moon com ironia e escarnio.

O silencio depois disso foi estranho, alguns pareciam querer vomitar, outros tinham os olhos cheios de lagrimas e outros ainda estavam com muita raiva. Harry queria saber mais, para entender mais, ainda que não podia deixar de pensar que talvez fosse muita informação horrível para seus colegas 1º anos.

— Lord? Ele era um Lord? — Perguntou Harry sem poder se conter.

Foi Greengrass quem respondeu, com um sorriso ainda mais escarnecedor.

— Não, ninguém nunca soube quem ele era, mas não era de nenhuma família nobre, apesar de alguns rumores ter se espalhado de que ele era descendente do próprio Salazar Slytherin. Meu avô acredita que ele espalhou tais rumores quando ainda era estudante em Hogwarts para ter o apoio dos membros da casa na época, que eram de famílias antigas puras que acreditavam nos preconceitos puristas de nosso fundador. Lord das Trevas ou Mestre é como seus seguidores o chamavam, ele assim o exigia e se um deles não lhe mostrasse esse respeito, seriam punidos.

Harry acenou em agradecimento e arquivou essa nova informação para analisar mais tarde e sabendo que todos precisavam mudar de assunto se dirigiu a menina mais velha, presente no Covil.

— Penny você conseguiu falar com alguns alunos que estiveram nas aulas hoje? — Perguntou Harry continuando a reunião.

— Sim, na verdade eu marquei de me encontrar aqui com um representante de cada ano e casa, com exceção do 7º Slytherin, assim eram quatro 6º anos e três 7º. — Disse Penny didaticamente. — Achei melhor assim do que todos eles vindo para cá. De qualquer forma eles me contaram que foram para as masmorras as 8 da manhã, do lado oposto a sala de Poções e não tiveram que procurar muito, pois logo encontraram duas salas de aulas com professores esperando. Não são nenhum dos professores de Hogwarts, o que claro levanta a questão de quem os permite entrar e que essa pessoa deve saber sobre essas aulas. — Disse ela com o rosto franzido.

— Aposto que é o Snape. — Disse Weasley amargo.

Era sua primeira reunião e, com exceção de sua defesa a Hermione, ele se mantivera quieto, talvez tentado entender todos os assuntos e a dinâmica do grupo. Quando as meninas Slytherin chegaram, Harry o vira abrir a boca para protestar, mas Finnigan o cutucara e sussurrara algo urgentemente, o que fizera o garoto ruivo se calar com uma expressão azeda. Essa mesma expressão voltava sempre que uma das meninas Slytherins falava.

— Isso é não possível, os únicos que permitem que alguém entre em Hogwarts é o diretor e vice-diretora. — Disse Davis sorridente. — Não quer dizer que o Prof. Snape não saiba sobre as aulas ou seu propósito de excluir os não puros-sangues.

— Essa é uma questão importante, pois não vejo como Dumbledore ou McGonnagall permitam essa exclusão absurda, mas também não consigo imagina-los sendo facilmente encantados ou enganados. — Disse Penny séria, depois suspirou e continuou. — Mas, de qualquer forma, não vejo como podemos descobrir isso sem colocar em risco o fato de que sabemos sobre as aulas e nos infiltramos nela.

— Você está certa Penny, não temos como fazer perguntas sobre algo que nem deveríamos saber em primeiro lugar. Mas manteremos os ouvidos e olhos atentos, quando ou se descobrirem a infiltração isso causará uma reação e se estivermos observando podemos descobrir quem ou quais pessoas em Hogwarts está envolvido nisso tudo, enganado ou não. — Harry falou e quando viu todos concordarem, olhou para Penny. — Continue Penny, por favor.

— Bem os 6º anos tinham aula de Etiqueta Social que, entre outras coisas, eles irão aprender sobre as classificações sociais, cumprimentos sociais e políticos e jurídicos, maneiras em festas, jantares e ocasiões oficiais, inclusive a vestimenta esperada. O professor, que é um velho funcionário do Ministério, disse que muitas vezes as pessoas aparecem inadequadamente vestidos e viram motivos de risos. Imagino que seriam nascidos trouxas ou mesmo mestiços que não sabem o que vestir para as funções e festas. — Disse Penny com amargura, muitos espelharam sua expressão, como podiam rir deles se não os ensinavam o certo. — Ah, em algum momento eles terão aulas de esgrima e espadas, parece que é uma tradição ensinar aos herdeiros de famílias antigas a luta antiga de espadas e a esgrima é um esporte para puros sangues mágicos como para alguns aristocratas trouxas. — Disse ela parecendo animada com ideia das aulas.

Na verdade, essa informação causou muitos sorrisos e exclamações animadas. Harry também sorriu esperando chegar ao 6º ano e ter essas aulas também.

"E em algum momento terão aulas de dança também. — Completou sorrindo. As meninas ficaram ainda mais animadas, mas os meninos fizeram caretas com a ideia.

— E os 7º anos? — Perguntou Terry.

— Bem, dessa vez era uma professora, também funcionaria do ministério, ela se apresentou como uma assistente dos membros da Suprema Corte. Os alunos se sentiram meio perdidos no começo, a aula era de Política modulo 5, assim descobrimos que são 4 módulos por ano. O assunto era bem avançado falando sobre o poder político de cada família, sobre os Sagrados 28 e as posições políticas na Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Pareceu a eles um assunto muito importante, mas ao mesmo tempo ensinando ou repassando os antigos preconceitos. — Disse Penny claramente chateada.

— Bem, isso não me surpreende, para se manter por tanto tempo esses pensamentos coletivos e jeito de fazer política, tem que ser ensinado para as novas gerações. É por isso que o poder político se mantem nas antigas famílias a séculos. Assim eles perpetuam os preconceitos e mantem as leis a seu favor e claro excluem os mestiços, mas principalmente os nascidos trouxas de qualquer decisão, acesso aos privilégios ou mesmo contribuição de novos pensamentos e ideias. Desta forma não há mudanças, apenas as antigas tradições, que esses puristas defendem com todo fervor. — Disse Terry com sua expressão inteligente e voz calma e cativante.

Todos o ouviram e incrivelmente, a maioria entendeu tudo o que ele quis dizer, com algumas poucas exceções, pois como sempre Terry tinha um jeito de explicar mais simples e claro. E os nascidos trouxas e alguns mestiços não puderam deixar de ver semelhanças do que acontecia no mundo magico com a situação de alguns países no mundo trouxa, do presente ou da história.

— Penny e sobre a presença de todos esses alunos. Houve alguma reação por parte dos professores ou dos alunos puros sangues? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Boa pergunta, e não, nenhuma reação. Os colegas de ano ou casa puros sangues os cumprimentaram normalmente. E os professores não tinham nenhuma lista de chamada, como esperávamos, e não pareceram achar estranho a presença de mais alunos do que em anos anteriores. Os professores também não pegaram os nomes dos alunos ou fizeram apresentações, disseram que as aulas não são obrigatórias, não há notas ou exames finais. — Disse Penny.

— Mas isso não tem sentido! Porque se não há um registro das aulas como eles podem usa-las como vantagem na hora de disputarem um trabalho? — Perguntou Hermione indignada.

— Sim como eles podem comprovar suas presenças nas aulas e se não tem exames finais como comprovam que se saíram bem nas aulas e assim tem vantagem de conhecimento sobre uma outra pessoa? — Perguntou Morag muito zangada.

Todos mostraram sua indignação e confusão e olharam em volta tentando encontrar alguém que pudesse explicar. Harry olhou para Greengrass que voltara a sua expressão de tedio, mas com o olhar verde em sua direção ela o olhou de volta com frieza e se levantou. Todos se calaram e olharam para ela com atenção e certa desconfiança.

— A explicação é bem simples. Essas aulas são apenas para os herdeiros das famílias antigas que querem manter as tradições e status, como dito por Boot. Assim elas são na verdade obrigatórias para famílias como as minha, ou Malfoy, Parkinson, Smith. Os outros puros sangues que não são puristas apenas estão lá para que eles continuem sabendo mais que os mestiço ou nascidos trouxas e assim, a avalição de que vocês são inferiores, se mantem. — Disse Greengrass friamente. — Portanto eles não precisam de registros de presença, notas de exames finais, porque quem os contratar serão outros puros sangues, de famílias antigas amigas que sabem que, como eles, esses alunos tiveram essas aulas extras. Além disso a questão principal é o seu status de sangue, o currículo não importa, quem é mais competente não importa, essas aulas são para nós aprendermos a administrar os negócios de família e a fazer a velha política. E sobre se eles foram bem nas aulas, isso é obvio, não há testes, apenas ouvir a palestra e aprender os antigos caminhos e agir de acordo, como se vestir, como andar, como cumprimentar alguém, saber quem é quem no mundo magico e quem tem poder onde. Saber o seu lugar e de cada um, inclusive ao tratar "sangues ruins" como eles merecem. Isso é prova suficiente — Concluiu ela e depois se sentou calmamente.

Todos a ouviram e quando ela terminou olharam-na estupefatos, mas o silencio só durou alguns instantes, as exclamações e gritos de indignação começaram e o mais veemente era o garoto Weasley que chegou a tirar sua varinha e ergue-la como se pretendesse usa-la. Harry imediatamente se colocou na frente de Greengrass, Terry e Penny o imitaram.

— Parem! — Gritou Harry zangado, houve silencio, mas ninguém que se levantara se sentou, estavam muito zangados. — Greengrass só fez o que lhe pedi, explicou o que não entendíamos e uma versão clara de dentro desse mundo. Sua visão do mundo magico é um dos motivos do porque ela está aqui, e não para agrada-los ou fazer amigos. Mas não vou aceitar ninguém a hostilizando ou ameaçando apenas por sua sinceridade, porque é exatamente isso o que queremos, a verdade, por mais nojenta que seja. — Terminou duramente e viu alguns se acalmarem, apesar de estarem com expressões magoadas, mas Weasley ficou ainda zangado com sua varinha na mão.

— Você não pode aceitar essa cobra aqui! O que ela falou não se fala nunca e você não pode aceitar isso! — Exclamou Weasley raivoso com o rosto quase tão vermelho como seu cabelo.

— Eu aceito cobras aqui sim Weasley, aceito cobras astutas e ambiciosas, assim como texugos leais e incansáveis, assim como leões corajosos e teimosos, mas o que eu não aceito são pessoas, não importa a casa, grosseiras e violentas. Agora guarda sua varinha e sente-se ou saia daqui e não volte. — Harry o encarou nos olhos e por um segundo parecia que o garoto temperamental queria discutir, ele abriu a boca e fechou, olhou em volta e ao não ver apoiadores ficou ainda mais vermelho, dessa vez de constrangimento e desfez o círculo que se formara empurrando Justin do caminho e saiu porta a fora. Justin tropeçou e caiu sobre Megan, que caiu sobre Padma, que caiu sobre Morag, finalmente MacMillan e Anthony os apoiaram e eles pararam de cair um sobre os outros.

Eles ficaram em um silencio constrangedor até que uma voz divertida falou:

— Bem, só quero lhes dizer que ao contrário de Daphne, eu estou aqui para fazer amigos. Ainda que eu os ache muito sérios e cansativos, às vezes, mas ainda assim todo esse drama, uau, é muito divertido. Infelizmente não temos isso lá na Slytherin. — Disse Tracy Davis sorridente e fazendo beicinho no final.

Isso quebrou o clima e alguns até riram com ela ou dela, Harry não teve certeza. Olhando para os amigos do garoto ruivo, disse:

— Vocês são bem-vindos a ficar e voltar sempre que tiver uma reunião, mas Weasley, só quando compreender que aqui não fazemos diferenças de sangue ou casas. E, por favor, não permitam que fique de boca grande por aí falando sobre tudo isso, nosso segredo já é precário como é. — Disse Harry os encarando nos olhos com firmeza.

Eles assentiram e se levantaram.

— Obrigada Harry, eu vou voltar com certeza e qualquer coisa que você precisar pode contar comigo. — Disse Thomas sincero.

— Sim, eu também, eu quero participar e ajudar. E desculpa pelo Weasley, ele tem um temperamento, vou atrás dele agora ver se consigo acalma-lo. Vamos Dean? — Disse Finnigan, parecendo meio envergonhado do amigo.

Os dois saíram em seguida, logo depois Greengrass se levantou.

— Devemos ir também, já estamos longe da nossa sala por algum tempo, não queremos chamar a atenção com desaparecimentos. — Disse ela do seu jeito frio, Moon se levantou silenciosa e Davis fazendo beicinho e cara triste, mas logo abriu um sorriso e acenou adeus alegremente. — Potter. — Disse Greengrass sem emoção e saiu sem olhar ou se despedir de ninguém.

Para Harry lhe pareceu um avanço, das outras vezes ela saíra sem dizer nada, agora pelo menos havia um frio "Potter".

— Vocês sabem, essa menina tem um profundo talento para ser atriz, se vivesse no mundo trouxa já estaria no teatro com meus pais. — Disse Mandy pensativa.

— Quem? Greengrass? — Perguntou Hermione chocada.

— Não! Jesus, Greengrass poderia trabalhar de estátua no museu de cera de Madame Tussauds com esse rosto sem emoção assustador. Estou falando da Davis, ela tem uma veia para atuação, cômica e dramática. — Disse Mandy divertidamente.

Isso levou a alguns sorrisos e expressões confusas de alguns que não sabiam nada do mundo trouxa.

— Bem, acho que já foi drama suficiente e devemos voltar para nossas casas e fazer seja lá o que cada um tenha que fazer. Harry? — Apontou Penny de maneira responsável.

— Com certeza, acredito que falamos tudo o que era preciso sabermos de momento. Vamos continuar a agir normalmente, ficar atentos e semana que vem marcamos reuniões para conversar com os outros anos. Boa noite todo mundo. — Disse Harry encerrando a reunião.

Todos saíram rapidamente em pequenos grupos indo para direções diferentes, até que no Covil ficaram apenas Penny, Hermione, Neville, Terry e Harry.

— Bem, vocês sabem como dar uma festa, isso eu reconheço. — Disse Penny sorrindo do seu próprio sarcasmo.

Terry e Harry se olharam e depois riram divertidos, Hermione tinha uma expressão empertigada, mas dava para ver ela segurando um sorriso. Neville sorria divertido, mas se sentia dividido, afinal Weasley era seu colega de dormitório.

— Obrigado Penny por sua ajuda, nunca teríamos chegado até os alunos mais velhos sem você. — Disse Harry sorrindo para ela grato.

— Não Harry, não precisa agradecer, a ideia que vocês tiveram de contar tudo isso para os alunos foi incrível. Me sinto envergonhada em dizer que apesar de ter vivido a vida toda no mundo magico e de ter conhecimento dos preconceitos que os nascidos trouxas, principalmente, enfrentam nunca pensei em olhar com mais atenção, ter mais senso crítico e muito menos alertar meus colegas sobre isso. — Disse Penny tristemente.

— Eu não sabia de nada disso também Penny, quando vim ao mundo magico estava tão animado e feliz, cego para a realidade e estaria assim ainda se Terry não tivesse me contado tudo isso e me feito pensar por mim mesmo. — Disse Harry movendo a cabeça desanimado. — Eu confesso que até pensei em não fazer nada sobre isso, eu queria ser apenas Harry, não chamar a atenção para mim e ser um garoto como qualquer outro. — Ele levantou os olhos e encarou seus amigos com determinação. — Mas fazer isso seria esquecer meus pais, eles foram assassinados enquanto lutavam contra esses puristas e nada mudou, suas mortes e de outros foram esquecidas e eu não vou fazer o mesmo. Então na verdade acredito que temos de agradecer ao Terry aqui, foi ele que nos alertou a todos que o mundo magico não é um conto de fadas. — Harry disse apontando para o amigo e este corou constrangido quando todos sorriram para ele agradecidos.

— Eu confesso que ainda acho difícil acreditar nisso tudo. Eu sei que é verdade, mas ainda quero acreditar que tem pessoas lá fora tentando mudar as coisas, e há Dumbledore, sua luta pelos direitos dos nascidos trouxas é bem divulgada nos livros. E ele é um dos defensores das leis de proteção aos trouxas, ainda acredito que haja um explicação para essas aulas extras para puros sangues. — Disse Hermione em tom de fato.

— Hermione, você está certa em dizer que tem pessoas lutando pelos direitos dos trouxas ou nascidos trouxas, mas infelizmente eles são minoria e estão perdendo. Informar os alunos da realidade e nós mesmo tentarmos mudar as coisas é ajudar essas pessoas não as desmerecer. Quanto a Dumbledore, bem eu me reservo o direito de questionar todo mundo e não acreditar cegamente no que se lê ou dizem. — Disse Terry, trocando um olhar com Harry.

Hermione não pareceu gostar, como sempre, de ser contrariada, mas ela passara parte do dia hoje pensando que eles não iriam mais quere-la por perto depois de sua explosão na noite anterior sobre a injustiça do uso do laboratório de poções, assim achou melhor não começar outra discussão. Neville concordava com tudo o que eles disseram, mas achava difícil acreditar que Alvo Dumbledore pudesse não ser o grande bruxo que ele crescera ouvindo que fosse, mas a ideia desse mesmo grande bruxo ser enganado também não descia bem.

Penny estava na casa que a tudo se questionava, mas até para ela pensar em Dumbledore como menos que confiável era difícil. Harry não disse nada, apesar de ver as dúvidas em seus amigos, sabia que não tinha dados o suficiente para emitir uma opinião confiante, mas do pouco que sabia sobre o diretor não podia deixar de pensar que talvez o grande bruxo Alvo Dumbledore fosse o maior conto de fadas do mundo magico.

Em seguida eles se separaram indo para suas casas, Harry e Terry se concentraram nas leituras da semana, tendo já terminado os deveres de casa. Harry queria se adiantar e estar bem preparado, na tarde seguinte tomaria chá com Flitwick e durante a semana além das reuniões no Covil tinha o início dos treinos de quadribol e não pretendia deixar seus estudos para trás.

Quando chegou as 22 horas eles já tinham lido e feito anotações para as aulas de Transfiguração da semana, na manhã seguinte eles se concentrariam em Astronomia e Herbologia. História e Defesa era um caso diferente, conversando chegaram a ideia de que eles mesmos poderiam preparar essas aulas e estudar junto com Hermione e Neville, Terry ficaria com História e Harry com Defesa.

— Acredito que vai ser bom, e talvez Hermione não se importe em nos ajudar com Transfiguração e Neville com Herbologia quando precisarmos. E você também é muito bom em Feitiços, assim estaremos bem preparados e tudo ficará bem. — Disse Terry calmamente enquanto guardava seu material na mochila.

— Tudo é muita coisa Terry, nossas notas estarão bem, mas infelizmente eu terei que estar à frente em minha preparação magica, principalmente em Defesa. Acredita que se alguém como Lucius Malfoy vier atrás de mim, ele vai esperar eu terminar meus 7 anos em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Harry, levantando uma sobrancelha ironicamente — Com o que eu sei hoje não acredito que eu venceria nem um 1º ano Slytherin puro sangue que já veio para a escola sabendo muitas magias. Você viu a Greengrass outro dia? Ela fez magia que ainda não aprendemos e com tanta naturalidade que parece as usar a anos. — Harry suspirou e pegando sua mochila no ombro esquerdo começou a ir para seu quarto.

— Você está certo, mas acredito que esse estudo extra e avançado deve ser feito escondido. Quem não o queria saber nada sobre sua herança ou o mundo magico não vai gostar se além de estar entre as melhores notas do nosso ano, você também começar a fazer estudos extras e avançados. — Disse Terry, enquanto subiam as escadas.

— Sim, essa é uma boa ideia, além disso é bom que quem venha tentar algo contra mim subestime minha capacidade de me defender. — Disse Harry definindo sua estratégia.

Eles se deram boa noite e Harry entrou em seu quarto, tomou banho e colocou seu pijama, comeu e tomou suas poções tentando gravar na mente todas as coisas que tinha que fazer essa semana. Concluiu que ter uma agenda não seria uma má ideia.

Fez uma careta ao pensar que era o tipo de coisa que Hermione gostaria, ela era toda organizada e certinha, suspirou sem saber o que pensar da menina. Sua primeira ideia seria se afastar do seu jeito mandão e cheio de regras, tinha a sensação de que quebraria muitas regras em seu tempo em Hogwarts e não sabia o quanto poderia confiar nela, mas no fundo Hermione lembrava um pouco ele mesmo, a vontade de se encaixar, fazer parte, fazer amigos, como poderia ser grosseiro e incompreensivo quando sua própria mãe deveria ter sido como ela um dia.

A mãe de Terry o orientou para ser paciente com os nascidos trouxas, ele sentia que sua mãe teria lhe dito o mesmo. E tantas outras coisas, pensou Harry, e ao em vez de pegar o livro de seu avô, pegou seu pequeno tesouro, não os olhava a uma semana desde que a Sra. Boot os enviara. Tirou as fotos e as cartas, olhou seus rostos e sorrisos, leu suas palavras e lamentou mais uma vez a dor de perde-los. Dessa vez ele só derramou algumas lagrimas de saudade e tristeza e até sorriu algumas vezes ao prestar mais atenção nas fotos, seu pai com uniforme de quadribol e uma vassoura bem nova, ele tinha, percebeu, um sorriso malicioso, mas olhava para sua mãe tentando mostrar inocência, sua mãe estava zangada com ele, qual seria o motivo? Os dois pareciam saudáveis e altos, seu pai principalmente, não era nada nanico, alto com os ombros largos, ainda que magrelo feito um caniço.

Na foto do Clube de Feitiço ele identificou a Sra. Boot e também o Prof. Flitiwick, haviam outras pessoas na foto e talvez algumas delas tenham sido amigos de sua mãe. Onde estavam? Talvez Flitwick pudesse lhe informar amanhã. E na foto do casamento dos pais de Terry, seu pai parecia imensamente feliz, como se tivesse ganhado um grande prêmio e sua mãe sorria, meio feliz, meio envergonhada, o rosto corado. Tão felizes e sem saber que não viveriam muito mais do que alguns anos à frente, será que sabiam, será que como sugerido por Terry eles fizeram um testamento e lhe indicara um guardião no caso de o pior acontecer? Se fizeram, e não tinha por que não acreditar nisso, porque Dumbledore o colocara com seus tios? Quem era seu advogado, com quem Harry deveria falar sobre o testamento e quem fora seu guardião que nunca o procurara. Onde estava a pessoa a quem seus pais haviam confiado mais do que todos para cuidar dele?

Na manhã seguinte Harry acordou cedo como sempre e decidiu começar a preparar a aula de Defesa, se queria passar a informação para seus amigos tinha que ter um bom entendimento sobre o assunto. Assim pegou alguns livros na prateleira do 1º ano e os espalhou, estudou seus sumários escolhendo assuntos em comum e dividindo em sua importância, leu alguns trechos, encontrado algumas semelhanças entre os autores, alguns escreviam algo novo e interessante, mas a maioria era muito parecido, apenas escrito de maneira diferente.

Tendo uma ideia Harry olhou na última página para ver quais eram as referências dos autores e não ficou surpreso ao encontrar o mesmo autor repetido em todos os livros como uma das referências. Mason, Aaron, autor de _A magia defensiva na prática e seu uso contra as artes das trevas_ Vol.1, além de _Compreensão das Artes das Trevas, saiba contra o que está lutando_. Em três dos livros havia também um outro livro, _A Jornada para seu Mestre em Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas_.

Mestre? Como um professor no assunto? Confuso Harry anotou os livros e o nome do autor e procurou nas prateleiras de todos os anos, mas não encontrou nem esses três livros ou qualquer um de Aaron Mason. Não entendia, se os livros eram tão bons para que 5 autores diferentes os usassem como referencias porque não tinham esse mesmo autor aqui. Talvez na biblioteca, pesquisaria hoje mesmo, decidiu, pois ficara muito interessado nos títulos dos livros.

Voltando aos estudos fez um resumo dos assuntos, Criaturas das Trevas, Maldições e Contra Maldiçoes, Feitiço como Defesa, Ambiente como Defesa, Lutar ou Fugir e Físico x Magia. A verdade é que não havia quase nada sobre a importância de se estar em forma e ao procurar nas referências percebeu que o pouco que tinha vinha dos livros de Aaron Mason, sobre lutar ou fugir, todos diziam que era melhor fugir em busca de ajuda, mas e se não houvesse como fugir ou para quem pedir ajuda?

Ainda não muito satisfeito Harry resumiu os assuntos de cada livro, pegando as diferenças e semelhanças de todos. Eram quase 9 horas da manhã e ele trabalhava a duas horas quando Terry desceu.

— Você já está trabalhando? Herbologia? — Perguntou Terry ao ver o amigo devolver os livros para as prateleiras e guardar suas anotações na mochila.

— Não, Defesa, acho que amanhã podemos ter mais uma aula sobre o assunto, estava me preparando. Agora vamos comer, estou morrendo de fome, acordei a horas. Depois quero ir para a biblioteca. — Disse Harry, apressando seu amigo para a saída.

— Sabe hoje é domingo, você pode dormir até um pouco mais tarde, teremos tempo para nos preparar mais tarde hoje, antes e depois do seu chá com Flitwick. — Disse Terry observando os degraus para não pisar no que afunda o pé.

— Eu estou acostumado a acordar cedo Terry, mesmo sem minha varinha despertar eu dificilmente conseguiria dormir até mais tarde que 7 horas. Prefiro adiantar os estudos do que ficar de preguiça na cama, além disso depois do meu encontro com Flitwick eu duvido que vou ter cabeça para voltar as leituras, estou pensando que poderíamos ir para o jardim e aproveitar o ar fresco antes de escurecer. Ou talvez explorar o caminho naquele corredor a esquerda do Covil. — Disse Harry andando apressado para o salão, estava faminto e lamentou não ter mais lanches, acabaram se todos e apesar de Terry ter dito que sua mãe lhe enviaria mais, parecia errado ficar esperando que ela os enviasse. Não queria incomodá-la ou ter como certo, afinal ele não era filho dela. Hoje à noite tinha mais um sanduiche, mas amanhã iria até a cozinha e pediria a Mimy se ela poderia lhe levar um sanduiche e leite para ele comer antes de tomar as poções.

Quando chegaram a mesa Terry estava ofegante pelo ritmo apressado, mas Harry tinha sua respiração normal e sentando-se recebeu seu prato especial e com um sorriso começou a comer.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia Harry. E devemos fazer os dois, vamos para o jardim antes do jantar e explorar depois do jantar. — Disse tentando recuperar sua respiração. — E acho que se vou andar com você por aí vou ter que começar a me exercitar, você é muito rápido e eu fico correndo atrás e respirando feito um cachorro velho. — Disse Terry com um bico contrariado enquanto se servia de ovos e salsichas.

Harry riu, mas não comentou nada enquanto comia, olhando em volta viu que Hermione e Neville ainda não tinham descido, imaginou se tivera outra festa na noite anterior que os deixara acordados até tarde de novo. Mas apesar de não os encontrar viu o olhar de Malfoy na sua direção, ele parecia mais calculista que raivoso, o que o fez se perguntar o que o garoto loiro estava planejando.

— Devemos também ter backup se vamos explorar, não podemos ir entrando sem deixar alguém saber onde vamos, isso seria irresponsável. — Disse Terry.

— Sim, tenho certeza que o Neville não se importará de esperar no Covil que retornemos. — Disse Harry e baixando o tom de voz, e disfarçando com o copo de leite, continuou. — Malfoy está olhando como se planejasse algo, parece que ele gosta de se mostrar aos domingos. — Disse ele rapidamente antes de beber o leite.

— Hum, acho que ele precisou de uma semana para pensar em uma resposta para seu último comentário, ou seu pai o manteve quieto e agora ele não se aguenta mais. O que você acha que ele pode estar planejando? — Especulou Terry suavemente.

— Não sei, mas não tenho medo dele, se fosse um dos Slytherins mais velhos estaria preocupado, mas parece que apesar de estarem com raiva pelo que aconteceu com o Snape não estão dispostos a arriscar me atacando, mesmo que seja anonimamente. Quanto a Malfoy, são só palavras, posso aguentar algumas ofensas e ameaças tolas, ainda que adoraria que ele tentasse alguma coisa, me faria muito bem faze-lo pagar pelo que fez com o Neville. — Disse Harry enquanto comia o seu mingau.

— Não me surpreende que ninguém tentou nada contra você, esses Slytherins são astutos, querem observar e avaliar a situação, pois quer eles gostem ou não você é considerado um herói no mundo magico e está sob a proteção de Dumbledore, que é respeitado como o maior bruxo vivo. — Disse Terry inteligentemente. — E sobre o Malfoy, fazer qualquer coisa será contrário ao que você disse a Hermione e Neville, quando disse para eles ignorarem tanto Malfoy quanto o Weasley, pois não valem a pena ou são importantes para se deixar afetar. — Disse Terry firmemente.

Harry suspirou, sabendo que seu amigo estava certo e ele não era do tipo de procurar brigas ou planejar vinganças por mais inofensivas que fosse, e dar prosseguimento a hostilidade de Malfoy não seria nada inteligente. Talvez se ele fosse um Gryffindor como seu pai fora, mas ele era um Ravenclaw, e enquanto amava seu pai e se orgulhava de sua defesa aos nascidos trouxas não concordava com seus métodos.

— Você está certo Terry, mas eu sempre posso desejar. — Disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

Terry riu e eles decidiram ir para a biblioteca, quando deixaram o Grande Salão e pegaram o corredor, ouviram uma voz chamando atrás.

— Potter! — Gritou Malfoy andando na direção deles ladeado por seus dois guarda costas, Crabbe e Goyle. — Espero que esteja comendo muito bem suas últimas refeições, Potter. Sei que meu pai já está providenciando sua expulsão de Hogwarts e vou ficar muito satisfeito vendo você pegar o trem de volta para a terra dos trouxas. — Disse ele com seu sorriso arrogante.

— Você está bem confiante Malfoy. — Disse Harry instantaneamente mudando a postura e cruzando as mãos atrás das costas segurou sua varinha e se afastou levemente de Terry abrindo espaço para se defenderem e se desviarem de qualquer ataque magico. — Me parece que você tem certeza das ações de seu pai e de seu poder de se livrar de mim, mas a verdade é que nós dois sabemos que são só palavras, ameaças vazias diante de sua covardia de tentar fazer algo por si mesmo. Muito acostumado ao papai fazer tudo por você, eu suponho. — Harry sabia que estava caindo na provocação do garoto, mas queria saber o que ele estava planejando.

Malfoy ficou ainda mais pálido de raiva, mas depois sorriu maldosamente, Harry não pode deixar de pensar que o rosto do outro garoto expressava muito facilmente seus pensamentos.

— Sim, mas pelo menos eu tenho pai, não é? Ele foi bem mais esperto que o seu. — Seu sorriso apenas aumentou quando viu a raiva brilhar nos olhos de Harry e que Terry fez um movimento involuntário para segura-lo, ainda que não foi necessário, pois para seu desapontamento Harry não tentou ataca-lo. — E eu não sou um covarde, enfrento você a qualquer hora sozinho — disse Draco. — Hoje à noite, se você quiser. Duelo de bruxos. Só varinhas, sem contato. Que foi? Nunca ouviu falar de duelo de bruxos.

— Sabe Malfoy, quando eu penso que você disse a maior besteira possível ouço sair da sua boca ainda mais idiotices do que na vez anterior. — Disse Terry dando um passo à frente e olhando o garoto loiro com desprezo.

— Não se meta nisso Boot, não tem nada a ver com você. — Disse Malfoy irritado.

— Ah, mas você está enganado, tem a ver comigo sim, porque ao contrário de você que tem esses dois gremlins ao seu lado, Harry aqui tem amigos. E você chamar um herdeiro de uma casa antiga para um duelo bruxo quando não tem autorização ou poder para isso é um completo desrespeito e humilhação para a sua casa, Malfoy. Eu não sei o que seu chamado "esperto" pai tem te ensinado, mas para sua informação Duelos Bruxos só podem ser realizados entre bruxos adultos e qualificados que já concluíram a escola e eles tem que ser com o representante maior de sua casa. Assim apenas seu pai pode desafiar Harry para um duelo e só daqui a muitos anos, pois se não teríamos um monte de adultos desafiando e machucando crianças. — Disse Terry inteligentemente e ao mesmo tempo apontando a ignorância do outro.

Malfoy corou de vergonha, mas seus olhos cinzentos pareciam que iam explodir de fúria.

— Bem, acredito que você já tem sua resposta Malfoy, depois que seu pai não estiver mais neste mundo e formos adultos você me procura caso ainda queira um duelo bruxo. Até lá faça um favor a si mesmo e vai catar piolho dos seus gorilas. — Disse Harry e depois com um aceno se afastou, Terry o seguiu, mas os dois mantiveram o canto dos olhos nos três Slytherin para qualquer tentativa de ataque, mas não foi necessário, como das duas outras vezes Malfoy parecia sem ação e seus dois amigos confusos.

Harry e Terry se afastaram e depois de virar à direita no corredor Harry intempestivamente entrou em uma sala de aula vazia. Terry ficou apavorado quando seu amigo se curvou fazendo um som estranho e por um segundo ele pensou que Harry estava gritando ou chorando até perceber que na verdade era um ataque de riso. As gargalhadas do amigo reverberaram tão alto que Terry desejou saber como silenciar a porta, como não sabia ele apenas a fechou e olhou para Harry com um sorrindo, pensara que o amigo estaria zangado, não esperava essa reação.

Ofegante de tanto rir Harry tentou falar, pois Terry parecia levemente confuso.

— Gremlins... Ah!Ah!Ah!, — Harry perdeu o folego de novo e se dobrou de rir, segurando o estomago. — Gorilas... Ah!Ah!Ah! Ah!Ah!Ah!.

E Terry não aguentou mais e começou a rir também, lembrando a expressão dos três garotos e contagiado pelo riso do amigo. Eles riram até chorar e seus estômagos doer. Quando começaram a se acalmar Terry ofegante disse:

— Por Merlin, você nunca reage do jeito esperado, achei que teria que te segurar para impedi-lo de matar o Malfoy e que estaria furioso. Mas ao em vez disso ri de uma referência a filmes trouxas e de os chamar de gorilas.

— Não estou rindo por isso, e apesar de não gostar do que Malfoy falou sobre o meu pai, eu o provoquei justamente para ele reagir e dizer o que estava planejando. — Disse Harry sentado no chão desde que suas pernas desabaram e enxugando as lagrimas do rosto. — Estou rindo da cara do Malfoy quando você o fez engolir sua arrogância puro sangue e mais ainda do fato que eles devem estar se perguntado até agora quem são os gremlins e os gorilas, não acredito que eles perceberam que estávamos falando de Crabbe e Goyle. — Harry não aguentou, olhou para Terry e ele voltaram a rir tudo de novo ao lembrar os rostos perdidos dos garotos Slytherins. — Ah!Ah!Ah!

O riso durou por mais uns 5 minutos antes de se levantarem e se ajeitarem para continuar o caminho para a biblioteca.

— Confesso que pensei que você saltaria em Malfoy com o que ele disse. — Comentou Terry com voz rouca de tanto rir.

— Acredite, eu poderia ter, mas você está certo, eu disse para Hermione e Neville para não se deixar afetar pelas palavras e opiniões de garotos como o Malfoy e eu estava dizendo isso a sério. — Harry pausou o passo e olhou para Terry firmemente. — Malfoy está errado, meu pai não está morto porque era menos esperto que o pai dele. Ele está morto porque foi assassinado por um homem cruel e mal; sua coragem e bravura, sua bondade e amor por minha mãe não são os motivos de sua morte e muito menos o faz menos esperto que Lucius Malfoy. — Seu olhar verde brilhou com determinação e poder. — E tanto quanto eu gostaria de fazer Draco engolir suas palavras, não vale a pena, porque nem daqui a 100 anos ele seria capaz de entender essa verdade.

Harry continuou seu caminho e eles não falaram mais sobre o assunto, tudo fora dito, não havia mais o que se acrescentar a essa realidade.

Chegaram a biblioteca e encontraram Hermione e Neville em uma das mesas, rodeados de livros. Os dois pareciam um pouco sobrecarregados, Hermione com a quantidade de livros e Neville com o conteúdo do livro de Transfiguração.

— Oi, vocês nos venceram hoje, não sabíamos que já haviam descido para o café, muito menos que estivessem por aqui. — Disse Terry sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Hermione, Harry foi se sentar ao lado de Neville.

— Bom dia pessoal, Hermione insistiu que começássemos a estudar bem cedo hoje porque ela acha que estamos atrasados. E ontem depois do fim da reunião não conseguimos estudar nada quando voltamos para a nossa torre. — Disse Neville aliviado da chegada dos meninos, eles eram mais pacientes para explicar e de um jeito que ele entendia. Hermione se impacientava quando ele não a entendia.

— Houve outra festa ontem à noite? — Perguntou Harry, pensando na tranquilidade da torre Ravenclaw ontem e hoje e como ele conseguira adiantar seus estudos.

— Não, não era festa, eram apenas os alunos saindo e conversando, não temos uma separação como vocês e, para nós que queríamos estudar o zunzunzum ficou cada vez mais alto. Cheguei a pedir, por favor, que eles falassem mais baixo, mas eles só riram. — Disse Hermione mal-humorada. — Combinamos Neville e eu de acordar mais cedo e vir para a biblioteca bem cedo para compensar, e eu até pensei em ler um pouco o livro de Runas no meu quarto, mas Parvati e Lavander como sempre estavam rindo e tagarelando sem parar. E eu não acho que estamos atrasados Neville, eu sei que estamos atrasados, ainda estou terminando o dever de Poções, preciso pesquisar mais algumas coisas extras para o dever de Transfiguração e eu só fiz leituras para as aulas de Feitiços e Transfiguração da semana. Falta todo o resto e... — Disse ela parecendo aflita por estar para traz.

— Calma, Hermione, você não está atrasada, temos o dia todo para terminar ou caprichar nos deveres de casa. E quanto a ler adiantado para as aulas da semana toda, foi apenas uma ideia por causa das reuniões no Covil e agora os treinos de quadribol do Harry, se você deixar quinta e sexta-feira para ler amanhã não será o fim do mundo sabe. — Disse Terry do seu jeito calmo.

— Sim Hermione, só não queríamos correr o risco de nos atrasarmos e por isso estamos no preparando com antecedência, eu terminei todos os meus deveres, mas ainda tenho Astronomia e Herbologia para ler. E você Neville? — Perguntou Harry tentando distrai-los um pouco, pelo jeito eles estavam aqui a algum tempo e estressados já.

— Eu ainda tenho meus deveres de Transfiguração e estou em dúvida sobre o de Astronomia, minhas leituras estão atrasadas, falta Feitiços, Astronomia e Transfiguração. — Disse Neville suspirando preocupado.

— Mas é por isso que estamos nos juntando para fazer os deveres juntos sempre que possível, para nos ajudarmos. — Disse Terry sorrindo animado.

E assim eles passaram a manhã estudando, com o apoio dos Ravens, Hermione se sentiu menos pressionada e Neville menos perdido. Harry marcou uma aula de Defesa para o dia seguinte e Terry disse que marcaria uma de História para quarta-feira, já que de terça e quinta Harry tinha treinos de quadribol. Hermione prometeu ajuda-los com Transfiguração, ainda que ela não parecia tão animada com a ideia e Neville concordou com um sorriso tímido ajudar com Herbologia se eles precisassem.

Eles terminaram quase tudo por volta da hora do almoço e decidiram fazer uma pausa antes de continuarem. Quando voltaram do almoço, Harry que já terminara sua parte e estava só ajudando Neville decidiu procurar os livros de Aaron Mason, mas para sua surpresa não havia nenhum, ele chegou a pedir ajuda a Madame Pince, mas depois de pesquisar no tomo da biblioteca ela retornou dizendo que o autor não tinha nenhum livro na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Isso o confundiu além da medida, suspirando ele pegou um livro de Defesa do 2º ano e pensou em empresta-lo, mas depois mudou de ideia, apenas o levou a mesa e discretamente anotou o que achou interessante principalmente as maldiçoes, não queria deixar registrado o seu interesse no assunto ou que estava na segunda semana lendo conteúdo do segundo ano.

Quando todos terminaram, decidiram trabalhar no projeto de Herbologia, todos estavam interessados e Neville era o mais empolgado. Suas pesquisas revelaram poucos livros sobre a cultura trouxa, o que não deveria surpreende-los, ainda que como eles tinham aulas eletivas de Estudos Trouxas sem livros para estudo e pesquisa era um mistério apontou Terry o que fez Hermione fazer uma careta. Eles decidiram adiar até que Hermione e Terry solicitassem livros dos seus pais e estes chegassem, pois queriam fazer um projeto com embasamento e não crendices.

Eles falaram brevemente sobre o projeto de carpintaria magica e a resposta de Flitwick, e como teriam que aguardar por uma posição, Harry se mostrou otimista dizendo que acreditava que seu chefe de casa encontraria uma solução sobre o assunto. Neville e Terry ficaram animados e Hermione voltou ao mal humor de antes ao questionar os privilégios a mais que os Ravens ganham por suas boas notas, além do quarto individual em si.

Harry ignorou sua atitude e olhando o relógio decidiu subir para seu encontro com Flitwick, combinando de encontrar com eles no jardim no mesmo lugar da semana passada. Hermione fez uma careta e abriu a boca para perguntar porque ele estava se encontrando com o professor, mas Harry se afastou rapidamente, deixando ela, seu mau humor e curiosidade para Terry e Neville lidarem.

Em frente a sala do seu chefe de casa Harry respirou fundo e bateu. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu passos e a porta se abriu. Flitwick sorridente estava a sua frente, com um terninho azul claro e sapatos pretos.

— Ah, Sr. Potter entre, entre. Você chegou na hora certa, acabei de chegar dos testes do coral de Hogwarts. Eu sou o maestro e esse ano fizemos testes com um pequeno grupo de alunos para aceitar novos membros. Por um acaso você não teria um voz decente e interesse em ser parte do coral, não? — Perguntou o professor com sua voz esganiçada enquanto eles se sentavam, ele na poltrona vermelha e Harry no sofá azul como da última vez.

— Eu!? Cantar!? Não, não senhor, eu não canto nada senhor, desculpe. — Disse Harry apavorado.

— Que pena, eu coloquei avisos dos testes em todas as salas comunais, mas infelizmente poucos apareceram interessados e com os alunos se formando o coral está bem desfalcado. — Disse Flitwick tristemente.

— Senhor, se o senhor não se importar que eu diga, talvez o problema seja que muitas pessoas não leem os avisos nos quadros de avisos das salas comunais, professor. Eu mesmo não tinha visto ou ouvido falar nada sobre o coral ou testes para o coral. — Disse Harry timidamente.

— Ora, será que é possível? Sempre achei que essas coisas se espalhassem facilmente. — Disse Flitwick pensativo.

— Hum, bem se for algo popular talvez, mas... Bem eu conheço duas pessoas do meu ano que eu tenho quase certeza que se interessariam em fazer parte do coral, Mandy da nossa casa e Tracy Davis da casa Slytherin, elas estavam no teste? — Perguntou Harry, pensando que as duas meninas com veia para a atuação não perderiam a oportunidade de subir em um palco, mesmo que fosse com um simples coral.

— Hum..., não, não, tenho certeza que nenhuma delas estava no teste, será possível que nem souberam sobre ele? — Questionou Flitwick surpreso e diante do aceno de Harry, olhou curioso para o seu jovem aluno. — E diga-me Harry, qual seria sua sugestão para resolver esse problema?

Pego de surpresa, Harry arregalou os olhos, não estava acostumado que um adulto pedisse sua opinião, mas não querendo desapontá-lo, refletiu um pouco antes de responder.

— Bem senhor, acredito que se cada chefe de casa informasse sobre a existência do coral e os testes nas reuniões de início de ano, como a que tivemos em nosso primeiro dia seria uma solução, como quando o senhor falou sobre o Clube de Feitiços. Ou poderiam ser passada as informações para todo o salão quando todos estiverem reunidos, sabe, na abertura do ano. — Disse Harry corando levemente. — E bem, agora que o prazo se iniciou e não tem mais reuniões acredito que um breve anuncio durante o jantar ou café da manhã e uma nova data para testes seria o ideal. — Encerrou ele, sentindo a boca seca.

— Hum, essas são ótimas ideias Sr. Potter, e será isso mesmo que farei, apenas tenho que conversar brevemente com Minerva, quer dizer a vice-diretora McGonnagall, acredito que ela me autorizará. — Disse ele e distraidamente começou a preparar um chá para eles com aceno de varinha.

Harry observou enquanto o bule e as xicaras de moviam sozinhas e eram trazidos em uma bandeja flutuante, assim como um prato de sanduiches. Eles, silenciosamente, pousaram na mesinha do centro e o chá se serviu na xicara, o bule se movendo e Harry arregalou os olhos encantado.

— Açúcar Sr. Potter? — Questionou professor Flitwick.

— Eu... mel, senhor, mel e leite, por favor. — Disse Harry encontrando a voz.

Em seguida seu chá foi temperado a seu gosto e a xicara veio flutuando até ele, assim como um prato com alguns pequenos sanduiches pousou em seu colo. Harry pegou a xicara e tomou um gole, perfeito.

— Obrigada, professor. — Disse sorrindo e depois sem conseguir se segurar falou. — Isso foi incrível, senhor!

— Obrigada Sr. Potter, e obrigada por seu insight, vou observar com mais atenção essa situação com o coral. Confesso que, além das minhas aulas e o Clube de Feitiço, cuidar do coral é uma das minhas grandes alegrias. Agora vamos nos concentrar no que lhe trouxe aqui hoje Sr. Potter. — Disse Flitwick mais seriamente.

— Hum... antes senhor queria lhe perguntar algumas coisas professor, se estiver tudo bem? — Harry perguntou inseguro, não queria que ele se chateasse com muitas perguntas e não quisesse falar dos seus pais.

— Claro Sr. Potter, estou aqui para responder a perguntas, é o principal trabalho de um professor. Vamos, diga-me o que você gostaria de saber? — Flitwick tomou seu chá e sorriu levemente deixando-o à vontade.

— Bem, senhor, é que... — Harry explicou sobre sua confusão ao tentar encontrar os livros do autor Aaron Mason, como apesar dele ser referência de outros escritores não havia um único livro dele em Hogwarts. — E os títulos parecem muito interessantes e Defesa tem sido um dos meus assuntos preferidos, apesar das aulas horríveis e.… quer dizer... não são tão horríveis, apenas não tão boas e... — Harry corou constrangido por ter deixado escapar sobre as péssimas aulas do Prof. Quirrell.

Flitwick riu levemente, mas disfarçou rápido tomando seu chá, Harry o imitou e depois colocou um sanduiche na boca para tentar disfarçar o constrangimento.

— Bem Sr. Potter, devo lhe dizer que fico muito feliz por seu interesse em Defesa e em seus estudos em geral, e infeliz em lhe informar que você não encontrará obras brilhantes como as de Aaron Mason aqui na escola por dois motivos. O primeiro é que eles são mais caros do que os livros que você comprou quando foi ao Beco Diagonal com sua lista de livros, e mais caros dos que os livros na Biblioteca, não muito mais caro que não permitisse a escola comprar apenas um exemplar de seus livros para o acesso dos alunos, mas ainda assim o suficiente para que o Conselho de Governadores decida pelos mais baratos.

"Assim, o segundo e o principal motivo são as censuras. O Ministério da Magia tem regras bem claras de quais conteúdos são ensinados aos alunos, se você não escrever os seus livros de acordo com essa cartilha de regras, seu livro é censurado e proibido de ser orientado para o ensino dos alunos em Hogwarts. — Disse Flitwick e apesar de discreto dava para ver sua indignação e desprezo pela atitude do Ministério. — Claro, você pode publicar seu livro da maneira que quiser, algumas editoras vão lhe virar as costas, pois sabem que não ganharam tanto dinheiro se não tiverem Hogwarts e o Ministério como possíveis clientes. Mas outras publicarão seus livros e as livrarias os terão para vender, mas eles são livros digamos proibidos ou não recomendados pelo Ministério, assim muitas pessoas que seguem cegamente suas diretrizes acabam não tendo acesso a esse conteúdo menos censurado. E claro, vocês alunos só conhecerão se comprarem por conta própria, mas as taxas por publicar um livro sem seguir as regras do Ministério os torna um pouco mais caros e inacessíveis para o bruxo médio, ou seja, os que não tem muito dinheiro.

Harry não deveria se chocar com essa nova informação, não é absolutamente algo que não fora discutido na última semana com seus colegas. Terry o alertara para não confiar em tudo o que lia, pois você não sabia quem fornecia os fatos. E ele dissera que o Ministério controlava o que se aprende em Hogwarts, ainda que não fosse um controle que impedisse o aluno de estudar o que quisesse por conta própria. Ainda assim o currículo escolar era censurado e a confirmação de seu chefe de casa deixou Harry entorpecido.

— Você entende o que eu estou lhe contando Sr. Potter? Entende o que significa tudo o que eu lhe falei? — Perguntou Flitwick olhando-o com atenção.

— Sim senhor, eu compreendo muito bem. — Disse Harry, sentindo que esse assunto deveria ser tratado com muito cuidado.

— Fico feliz e como seu professor e chefe de casa recomendo a você que não se prive de nada que desperte sua curiosidade e que possa lhe dar acesso ao conhecimento. Mas caso se decida por este caminho, Sr. Potter, aconselho discrição, você não quer que muitas pessoas saibam sobre o tipo de leitura que lhe agrada. — Disse Flitwick suavemente e bebeu seu chá com um leve sorriso.

Harry acenou entendendo muito bem a cautela de seu professor, mas desejando que as coisas não fossem tão complicadas. Mudando de assunto, Harry perguntou:

— Professor, Prof.ª Hooch e McGonnagall me disseram que falariam com o senhor sobre a possiblidade de eu ter uma autorização especial para ter uma vassoura para jogar quadribol pelo time. O senhor conseguiu falar com o Diretor Dumbledore?

— Ah, sim, sim, claro, eu estava tão concentrado no coral que tinha me esquecido. Não sou um grande fã de quadribol e as vezes não lhe dou tanta atenção, o que claro é uma falta seria a um chefe de casa. — Disse ele parecendo levemente envergonhado. — Devo-lhe os meus parabéns Sr. Potter, fazer o time e sendo tão jovem, Minerva, bem ela é um pouco obcecada por quadribol, já me informou que você é o mais jovem jogador de quadribol do último século em Hogwarts. Então parabéns! — Disse o professor animadamente e preparou com um aceno de varinha mais chá.

Harry sorriu e corou levemente e comeu mais um sanduiche e bebeu um gole do chá quente.

— Bem quanto a vassoura, Minerva e Rolanda insistiram em me acompanhar até o Diretor, pois queriam atestar seu grande talento enquanto eu solicitava a autorização especial. Tínhamos certeza de que seria uma batalha épica de palavras e argumentos, mas na verdade foi decepcionante fácil. Diretor Dumbledore concordou imediatamente com a autorização especial de que você tenha sua própria e nova vassoura para jogar quadribol. — Disse Flitwick, parecendo ainda decepcionado por não ter conseguido sua épica batalha, mas Harry estava aliviado, teria uma chance maior de ser um bom jogador que não tivesse que usar as velhas vassouras da escola.

— Obrigada professor. — Disse sorrindo e pensando em outro problema, perguntou. — Senhor você sabe como faço para poder comprar uma vassoura nova sem poder sair da escola?

— Hum, bem você pode claro escrever para a Qualidade Quadribol e solicitar a vassoura do seu interesse. — Disse Flitwick como se fosse obvio.

— Mas como farei o pagamento? Eu tenho algum dinheiro comigo, mas não sei se será o suficiente para uma vassoura. Elas não são caras? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

Prof. Flitwick o olhou um pouco confuso e mais atento, depois franzindo o cenho perguntou.

— Harry, quando você foi ao seu cofre no Gringotes, eles não o orientaram sobre como ter acesso ao seu dinheiro sem visitar o Banco?

— Não senhor, eu não sabia que isso era possível. Quer dizer que existem maneiras de comprar e pegar dinheiro do banco para pagar sem deixar Hogwarts? — Harry se empolgou imediatamente pensando nos livros e nas roupas que gostaria de comprar, talvez nem precisasse esperar até as festas. — Existem catálogos professor, nas lojas do Beco, eles têm catálogos dos produtos para nós escolhermos?

Flitwick o olhou pensativo e depois suspirou e acenou com a varinha, logo em seguida a porta que dava para seus aposentos se abriu e uma pequena pilha de folhetos surgiu flutuando, até parar em suas pequenas mãos.

— Bem Sr. Potter essa informação que vou lhe dar é sigilosa e desde de já solicito a você a máxima discrição. Entendido? — Perguntou o professor muito seriamente.

— Eu..., sim professor, prometo ser discreto e não falarei a ninguém se o senhor quiser. — Disse Harry com igual seriedade.

— Você pode falar com seus amigos de confiança, mas como eu disse com cautela e discrição, se essas informações chegassem aos ouvidos errados, poderiam colocar vidas em perigo. Você entende? — Flitwick o olhou nos olhos e mostrou claramente a importância do seu pedido.

— Sim, senhor, não vou ser irresponsável, eu prometo professor. — Disse Harry o olhando com seus olhos verdes com igual intensidade.

— Muito bem, respondendo suas perguntas anteriores, sim você pode ter acesso ao seu dinheiro sem precisar ir ao banco pessoalmente. O ideal seria você escrever ao seu gerente de contas, a Família Potter deve dispor de um para administrar os seus investimentos e ele estará ciente das quantias de dinheiro que você pode gastar por mês e qual a maneira mais adequada para você retira-lo. Existem mais de uma maneira, claro, e cada uma tem um custo, sugiro que pergunte qual método seus pais utilizavam. — Disse Flitwick em seu tom de professor.

Harry apenas acenou e controlou sua expressão e a vontade de perguntar o que era um gerente de conta exatamente, quais investimentos ou qualquer outra pergunta que surgiu em sua cabeça enquanto ele ouvia seu chefe de casa. Ele não queria mostrar sua ignorância completa sobre o mundo magico ou sobre sua família.

— Bem quanto as lojas no Beco Diagonal, não, eles não têm catálogos, o que claro é uma pena, mas eles não veem necessidade desse gasto já que têm uma loja física que pode e em geral é visitada por todos os bruxos. Quanto aos que como você que não podem visitar o Beco, bem os alunos não são seus principais clientes, não durante o período escolar, nas férias é mais comum eles receberem adolescentes para as compras escolares e pessoais. Se um aluno precisa de algo aqui em Hogwarts, eles supõem que seus pais comprarão e enviarão ao aluno via coruja. — Disse o professor com expressão contrariada.

— Mas, e sobre os alunos nascidos trouxas, seus pais não tem como ir ao Beco Diagonal comprar coisas. — Harry expressou a óbvia falha nessa ideia.

— Bem Harry, os donos de lojas no Beco, com algumas raras exceções, não veem os nascidos trouxas ou trouxas como valiosos clientes. — Flitwick parecia querer falar mais alguma coisa sobre isso, mas pareceu pensar melhor e apenas acenou sua varinha e os folhetos flutuaram até o colo de Harry. — Existem alguns bruxos e bruxas que, infelizmente, devido aos custos de se abrir uma loja no mundo magico acabam por trabalhar na informalidade, você entende o que isso significa?

— Hum, não, não exatamente, senhor. — Respondeu Harry sincero.

— Isso acontece quando os custos de se abrir um negócio são muito alto e, para mantê-lo aberto, os impostos são ainda mais caros. Infelizmente é mais barato abrir e manter um negócio se você é um puro sangue ou faz parte de certas famílias mais antigas, como a sua. É por isso que você vai encontrar negócios no Beco Diagonal que existem a séculos e durante todo esse tempo pertenceu a mesma família bruxa. — Explicou Flitwick e quando Harry acenou seu entendimento, continuou. — Mas quando se formam alguns dos ex-alunos, que não conseguem bons empregos no mundo magico e nem no mundo trouxa, decidem abrir um negócio sem pagar as devidas taxas e impostos, isso é, claro, ilegal e com certeza os enviaria para Azkaban, a prisão bruxa, mas ainda assim eles se arriscam, pois não há muitas outras escolhas para se manterem e suas famílias. — Flitwick parecia triste com essa constatação. — Bem, obviamente eles não podem ter uma loja física, alguns se arriscam montando pequenas lojas portáteis em alguns lugares, é chamado de Feira dos Trouxas, pois em sua maioria são nascidos trouxas que a compõe. Eles marcam um ponto de encontro e divulgam apenas entre os que eles confiam, ou seja, outros nascidos trouxas e claro toda a venda é feita rapidamente, pois eles temem ser encontrados pelos aurores do Ministério.

— Isso é muito triste, senhor. — Disse Harry, ele já sabia das injustiças das leis para se abrir um negócio, da discriminação para se conseguir um emprego, mas pensar que alguns desses nascidos trouxas viviam ilegalmente e que poderiam ser presos por causa disso o entristecia e revoltava ainda mais.

— Sim, Sr. Potter, triste é uma boa maneira de descrever essa situação. Mas, bem, voltando aos catálogos, a Feira dos Trouxas acontece apenas 2 vezes por mês, assim esses comerciantes informais, entregam pequenos folhetos com seus produtos, apenas para quem eles confiam, claro. Você pode olhar as opções e pedir via coruja o que precisar, lembre-se de se manter discreto e sugiro que para essas pessoas você pague diretamente sem envolver o banco. Mas claro que existem maneiras de quando você comprar via coruja em uma loja do Beco Diagonal o pagamento ser feito direto por Gringotes. — Concluiu Flitwick.

— Obrigado professor prometo ser discreto e olharei com atenção os folhetos antes de devolve-lo. — Disse Harry, pensando que a primeira coisa que faria quando Edwiges voltasse seria escrever para o Banco Gringotes.

— Você pode ficar com eles Sr. Potter e fazer uso sempre que precisar, assim como seus amigos, tenho certeza que posso confiar em você. — Disse o professor sorrindo levemente. — Bem, tem mais alguma dúvida que você tenha?

— Não senhor, e muito obrigado, professor, por sua ajuda. — Disse Harry e engolindo em seco continuou. — O senhor poderia falar dos meus pais agora, professor?

— Com prazer Sr. Potter, com prazer. — Disse Flitwick com um sorriso emocionado. — Bem, eu convivi mais com sua mãe, embora claramente sendo os dois Gryffindors, eu não era seu chefe de casa e assim Minerva terá ainda mais histórias para lhe contar. Mas Lily Evans foi sem dúvida a melhor aluna de Feitiços para quem eu já dei aulas, isso se não for a melhor que já pisou nesta escola, e eu incluo a mim mesmo.

"Você deve ter no pouco tempo em que você está em Hogwarts, Sr. Potter, percebido que aquilo que fazemos mais intuitivamente e naturalmente, fazemos melhor. Você ser um voador natural fala por si só. Bem, alguns alunos têm essa ligação natural e intuitiva com alguns aspectos da magia, Lily era uma delas para Feitiços e Poções. O professor de Poções da época, Horácio Slughorn era completamente encantado por sua mãe, pois assim como em Feitiços ela conseguia muitas vezes com intuição e sempre confiando em sua magia e conhecimento melhorar as poções, quase sempre ignorando o autor do livro. " — Flitwick estava sorrido e com o olhar distante no passado, não viu a expressão surpresa e encantada de Harry ao saber ele tinha esse mesmo talento de sua mãe.

"Em Feitiços, ao perceber seu talento, já no primeiro ano eu a convidei para fazer parte do Clube de Feitiços, assim como você e fico feliz que tenha herdado seu talento em minhas aulas, Lily entendia e capitava os aspectos da feitiçaria tranquilamente. Apesar de não ser uma Ravenclaw ofereci a ela a chance de um projeto em seu 6º ano, de criar novos e melhorar os feitiços existentes, ela tinha muito talento para Aritmancia também, assim ela aceitou empolgada. Quando ela se formou seu projeto estava pronto e ela tinha vários novos feitiços criados, imediatamente ofereci a ela a oportunidade de iniciar seu Mestre em Feitiços, eu a tutoraria e um dia ela poderia me substituir aqui em Hogwarts, mas ela havia também recebido um convite de Dumbledore para se unir a Ordem da Fênix e lutar na guerra que se travava em nosso mundo. Lily escolheu lutar e não posso culpa-la, pois se não tivéssemos vencido ela nunca poderia voltar a pisar no mundo magico, quanto mais em Hogwarts. Este foi seu argumento, "Preciso lutar pela liberdade de todos serem o que quiserem e viverem em paz e seguros no mundo magico Filius, se não fizer isso nunca poderei me olhar no espelho". Horácio também lhe ofereceu o Mestre de Poções, ela tinha criado algumas novas poções e melhorado outras, mas ela também o recusou, disse que quando a guerra terminasse faria os dois Mestres, Lily queria ser professora de Feitiços e escrever livros de poções corretamente, sempre dizia que os autores davam a receita errada e ela pretendia corrigir tudo isso. " — Flitwick ficou emocionado e pegou um lenço para suavemente limpar uma lágrima que rolara, depois voou uma caixinha de lenços para Harry que nem percebera derramara algumas lagrimas de emoção.

Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ouvir tudo isso, seu grande talento e seus planos para o futuro, enquanto maravilhado por saber mais dela, não pode deixar de pensar o quão triste era que nunca realizaria seus projetos. Tinha um monte de perguntas e decidiu começar por duas.

— Professor, ela era boa nas outras aulas também? E o que é Ordem da Fênix, senhor?

— Ah, sim sua mãe pelo que sei era muito aplicada e curiosa, nunca entendi muito bem como ela não veio para minha casa, mas bem, Lily era uma ótima aluna em todos os seus assuntos, inclusive as eletivas de sua escolha, Runas Antigas, Aritmancia e Trato de Criaturas Magicas. Pelo que sei as aulas em que ela tinha menos destaque era Transfiguração, e claro quando escolheu seus NEWTs, ela deixou cair Criaturas Magicas e História, que efetivamente não ajudavam em criação de novas poções e feitiços. — Informou Flitwick.

— Acredito que ela escolher lutar ao em vez de fazer seus Mestres em segurança é o motivo que ela estava na Gryffindor e não na Ravenclaw, professor. — Disse Harry sorrindo timidamente.

— Tem toda razão Sr. Potter, toda a razão, você como ela tem uma maneira muito intuitiva de ver as coisas. Sabe apesar de sua semelhança física com seu pai, desconfio que sua personalidade é mais como Lily. — Disse ele sorrindo.

Harry sorriu também, cada pequena coisa que o ligava a seus pais e o ajudava conhece-los e entende-los era um presente.

— Bem Sr. Potter, quanto a sua outra pergunta, não tenho muito o que lhe informar, apenas que o Diretor Dumbledore formou durante a guerra um grupo chamado a Ordem da Fênix com bruxos e bruxas de sua confiança para lutar contra você-sabe-quem e os seus seguidores. Eu não era um membro, assim só sei o que ouvi de alguns membros e do próprio Dumbledore. Infelizmente, o Ministério estava perdendo a guerra para você-sabe-quem e Dumbledore decidiu criar esse grupo para lutar mais direta e efetivamente contra ele e seus comensais da morte. Lily e James deixaram de lado seus planos de trabalho e estudo depois de formados para se unirem a Ordem e assim lutar e, pelo que sei eles foram alguns dos seus mais brilhantes guerreiros. Eles lutaram contra o próprio você-sabe-quem e viveram, algo quase inédito, com exceção de alguns brilhantes aurores e do próprio Dumbledore. — Disse Flitwick muito sério.

— Foi por isso professor, que Voldemort os matou naquela noite? Foi porque eles eram fortes e ele queria tira-los do caminho? — Harry tinha essa pergunta em sua mente a algum tempo, ainda mais importante para ele do que entender o porquê ele sobreviveu naquela noite e ainda causou o desaparecimento de Voldemort.

— Você é muito corajoso ao dizer seu nome Harry. Bem, na verdade o porquê você-sabe-quem foi mata-los em sua casa naquela noite é um mistério. Seus pais estavam escondidos a algum tempo, sua mãe desde que soubera da gravidez já havia se afastado da luta direta pelo que sei, ainda que ajudasse no que era possível, mas depois de algum tempo que você nasceu eles decidiram se afastar totalmente da batalha. Lembro-me que ela veio para uma última visita, disse que estaria escondida em um lugar seguro e ficaria sem se comunicar. Lily estava muito tensa e não trouxera você como tinha antes nas visitas anteriores, James estava cuidando de você, ela me informou. Perguntei porque iam para o subsolo, algo tão avesso ao caráter Gryffindor de ambos e Lily me respondeu que agora que era mãe via tudo de maneira diferente, para ela e James a prioridade era sua segurança e eles fariam qualquer coisa para protege-lo. Essa foi a última vez que a vi com vida. — Flitwick suspirou tristemente e acenando com a varinha um pequeno pacote apareceu flutuando e veio pousar em seu colo.

"Essa é a última foto que ela me trouxe de você, mas tem mais algumas da época de escola, fiz copias de todas caso você não tenha alguma. "

Harry viu uma foto de seus pais segurando ele, os três sorriam e acenavam para a câmera, seu pai o segurava envolto em um cobertor vermelho escuro e sua mãe segurava sua mão pequena e acenava, eles todos riam e depois a foto voltava ao começo. Com a garganta fechada e os olhos marejados, Harry respirou fundo e suspirando tremulamente guardou a foto junto as outras dentro do envelope. As veria com calma depois, se começasse a olhar para elas temia começar a chorar e não queria fazer isso na frente do seu professor ou que ele parasse de lhe contar sobre seus pais.

— Obrigada Professor, vou olhar para elas depois no meu quarto, senhor. — Disse ele pigarreando tentando se acalmar e pegando a foto de sua mãe no Clube de Feitiços. — Professor, hum... a mãe de Terry me mandou essa foto do Clube de Feitiços, a turma de 1973, foi o último ano dela e mamãe está nela. Queria saber se alguém nessa foto era amiga de minha mãe ou se ela tinha algum amigo ou amiga próximo e se o senhor sabe onde eles estão. — Perguntou Harry hesitante.

— Ok, deixe-me ver e tentar relembrar quem eram os alunos naquele ano, sim, sim, lembro claro, sua mãe estava no 3º ano e no grupo ela era amiga de todos, sua mãe era assim, extremamente gentil e boa com todos, não importava sua origem ou personalidade. — Disse Flitwick olhando para os antigos alunos com carinho. — Bem nesse ano, além de Serafina, haviam muitos membros mais velhos, sua mãe junto com Julia Adson eram as únicas tão jovens. Srta. Adson está aqui ao lado de sua mãe, a menina loira e magra, ela e sua mãe eram muito próximas, na mesma casa, no mesmo ano, e ambas nascidas trouxas. Infelizmente depois de formada Adson voltou ao mundo trouxa e nunca mais ouvi falar dela. Daqui da foto acredito que sua mãe não tinha uma amizade tão próxima com mais ninguém, talvez a própria Serafina, as duas conversavam muito sobre feitiços e eram do mundo trouxa, o que as aproximava. Havia também o jovem Gideon Prewett, ele e seu irmão gêmeos eram tão difíceis quantos seus sobrinhos, os gêmeos Weasley, mas Gideon tinha um talento para Feitiços, sendo da mesma casa eles se davam bem, apesar de o Sr. Prewett ser um pouco mais velho, ele estava no 5º ano. Sinto muito Harry, desta foto ninguém mais se destaca como particularmente próximo a sua mãe.

— Tudo bem senhor, e sobre seus colegas de ano, o professor se lembra de alguém. — Perguntou Harry enquanto guardava sua foto no envelope.

— Ah, sim sua mãe era amiga das meninas de seu ano, principalmente Maria MacDougal, tia da nossa Morag, Marlene McKinnon, Julia Adson como lhe falei, e havia outra menina... seu nome era bem diferente como em diversas famílias bruxas... Sinto muito Harry, não consigo me lembrar. — Disse Flitwick balançando a cabeça chateado. — Você deve perguntar a Minerva, ela se lembrará com certeza.

— Claro professor, está tudo bem. O senhor sabe o que aconteceu com essas amigas e amigos dela professor? — Perguntou Harry.

— Bem Adson como lhe disse nunca mais tive contato, naquela época era perigoso ser um nascido trouxa em nosso mundo, e não sei se depois da guerra ela retornou ou mesmo se sobreviveu a guerra. Foram muitos mortos e desaparecidos Sr. Potter e infelizmente não acredito que o Ministério se preocupou em nomeá-los tanto quanto se esforça para os esquecer. Bem Maria pelo que sei está bem, casada talvez, não tenho certeza, mas Morag poderá lhe informar. Gideon e Fabian Prewett foram mortos por comensais da morte, assim como Marlene McKinnon e seus pais e irmão e irmã mais novos. A família toda foi morta em um único ataque. — Disse Flitwick e não pode conter uma única lagrima que ele enxugou com seu lenço.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes, em respeito e lembrança aos mortos. Harry sentiu uma grande tristeza ao pensar em tantas boas pessoas mortas tão jovens e por causa de um preconceito tolo.

— Professor Flitwick, o senhor poderia me contar sobre meu pai agora, senhor. — Pediu Harry gentilmente.

— Ah sim, James Potter, eu não era tão próximo dele quanto de Lily, posso apenas dizer o que observei enquanto ele estava pelos corredores desta escola e em minha sala de aula. Depois de formados eu o vi em apenas duas ocasiões, o casamento deles e o seu nascimento. Jamais houve um bruxo tão incrivelmente feliz quanto ele nesses dois momentos. — Flitwick fez uma pausa e sorriu com a lembrança. — Não importa o que digam sobre ele, Sr. Potter apenas saiba que seu pai os amava intensamente.

Harry acenou sorrindo emocionado, ele sabia disso e mesmo que seu pai não fosse perfeito nunca duvidaria de seu amor por ele e sua mãe.

— Bem como lhe disse James era incrivelmente talentoso, diferente de sua mãe que se destacou em dois assuntos e era ótima aluna nas demais, James era o oposto. Ele se destacou em todos os assuntos, mas muitas vezes mantinha seu foco mais no quadribol, seus amigos e suas aventuras ou em pregar peças e brincadeiras, do que nos estudos. Ainda assim, não tendo os estudos como prioridade, ele era, junto com sua mãe e Snape, o melhor em Poções. Nas outras disciplinas ele se destacou sozinho, ele era o melhor em Transfiguração, Minerva o chamava de prodígio, Defesa, Runas, Aritmancia e Trato de Criaturas, tinha um grande desinteresse por Herbologia e Astronomia a não ser quando os conectava com Poções e dormia nas aulas de História como todos nesta escola. Apenas Feitiços ele era o segundo melhor ficando atrás de sua mãe. — Disse Flitwick assombrado com seus feitos. — Sempre pensei que se seu pai fosse um Ravenclaw dedicado aos estudos, ele teria batido todas as marcas da escola, que no momento pertencem em sua maioria a Alvo Dumbledore. Não tenho dúvidas de que James Potter se tivesse vivido teria se tornado um dos maiores bruxos da sua geração, claro, se ele quisesse. — Flitwick sorriu e seus olhos brilharam divertidos.

"Seu pai Harry, foi chamado de arrogante e irresponsável enquanto na adolescência, mas era um garoto alegre e amado, cheio de energia e quando se tornou mais velho e mais maduro suas outras qualidades se destacaram. Ele era humilde e doce, muito amigo e leal aos amigos, sua mãe se apaixonou por ele no 7º ano, enquanto os dois foram os Monitores Chefes. Sua falta de ambição e completa despretensão de sua riqueza ou talento quando ficou mais velho foi algo que o destacou, não havia como não gostar de James Potter. — Completou Flitwick.

Harry ficou assombrado, sempre supusera que sua mãe fora melhor estudante que seu pai, mas percebeu que apenas, ela era mais interessada nos estudos que ele. A ideia de que ele fora o melhor em quase todas as disciplinas e sem se esforçar, era incrível. Não pode deixar de pensar que como seu pai ele também não se interessava por Astronomia e Herbologia, a não ser com suas conexões a fabricação de Poções. Ele era bom em Poções e Feitiços como os dois e não apenas como sua mãe. As outras eletivas ele ainda não sabia, História só gostava das aulas de Terry e bem Transfiguração, ele só tivera dificuldades nas primeiras aulas. Agora ele achava bem fácil, ainda que não fosse tão bom quanto Hermione, mas sem dúvida estava em um segundo próximo.

— Professor e os seus amigos, o senhor sabe me dizer sobre seus amigos mais próximos? — Disse ele retornando os pensamentos de volta a conversa.

— Sim, claro bem, eu seu ano eles eram um quarteto, James tinha amigos em todas as casas com exceção da Slytherin. Mas seus amigos mais próximos eram seus companheiros de casa, Remus Lupim está, até onde sei, vivo, mas nunca mais o vi depois da guerra. Peter Pettigrew que foi assassinado. E Sirius Black que, apesar de melhor amigo de seu pai, no fim da guerra ele mudou de lado e não apenas traiu seus pais revelando o lugar onde estavam escondidos para você-sabe-quem, mas também se tornou o assassino de Pettigrew. Bem claro que você sabe tudo sobre isso, imagino que seus tios lhe contaram as circunstancias da triste morte dos seus pais. — Disse Flitwick e Harry acenou meio paralisado sem encontrar a voz para responder e foi melhor assim, porque ele não era um bom mentiroso e não queria que seu professor e chefe soubesse a verdade sobre sua vida com seus tios.

Com a garganta seca, Harry bebeu o ultimo do seu chá a muito frio e pousou a xicara na mesinha. Encontrando a voz e um sangue frio que não sabia que tinha, ele se levantou e agradeceu a seu professor. Flitwick o acompanhou até a porta e lhe recomendou mais uma vez falar com Minerva, pois ela teria ainda mais história.

Sua saída foi meio abrupta, mas Harry não se importava, subiu rapidamente as escadas finais para sua torre, passou pela porta de entrada sem nem se lembrar como ou qual pergunta respondeu. Em um instante ele subiu ao seu quarto e quando fechou a porta estava ofegante, nunca ficava ofegante, tentou controlar a respiração, mas não conseguiu. Sentiu a falta de ar aumentar e seu peito apertar até doer. Em pânico por não conseguir respirar foi até à janela aberta para ver se com o ar puro se sentia melhor, enfiou a cabeça para fora da janela e respirou fundo. Fez isso uma, duas, três e finalmente começou a sentir o ar chegar a seus pulmões.

Tentou se acalmar e não pensar no que lhe dissera Flitwick, mas não conseguiu parar de repetir na sua mente suas palavras. Traídos! Traídos! Traídos! Eles foram traídos por seu melhor amigo. A raiva, assim como sua magia se agitou nele e ele não conseguiu conte-la, direcionando na direção da parede Harry bateu as duas mãos com força e raiva, uma, duas e gritou extravasando a amarga injustiça.

— Ahhhhhh! Ele era seu amigo! Seu amigo! — A raiva deu lugar as lagrimas e Harry caiu no chão de joelhos soluçando, a tristeza o envolveu até que tudo o que ele tinha era uma grande secura e miséria por dentro.

Quando voltou a si estava escurecendo, deitado no chão Harry pensou que deveria se levantar e encontrar seus amigos, mas uma estranha apatia o envolvia e ele não tinha vontade de sair de onde estava. Se sentia vazio e machucado e não queria ver ninguém nunca mais. Mas seu desejo foi prontamente ignorado quando houve uma batida na porta, Harry fingiu não ouvir e continuou a olhar para o teto quando ouviu outra batida. Um segundo depois a porta se abriu e Terry colocou a cabeça para dentro.

— Harry? Você... — Ele viu as pernas de Harry no chão e imediatamente entrou preocupado. — Harry! Você está bem? Está ferido? — Perguntou meio em pânico. Mas ao ver o amigo com os olhos abertos fixos no teto e respirando normalmente, parou olhando-o com mais atenção.

Harry estava com as vestes amarrotadas, o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado do que o normal, seu rosto estava avermelhado e marcas de lagrimas sinalizavam que ele chorara. Olhando em volta percebeu uma certa bagunça pouco característica, Harry era razoavelmente organizado, e olhando a parede notou duas marcas de mãos queimadas na pedra do castelo, marcas do tamanho das mãos de seu amigo.

— Você fez essas marcas? — Perguntou chocado e quando Harry olhou e deu de ombros indiferente ele suspirou se perguntando o que causara tal explosão de magia acidental. — Uau, nunca vi uma magia acidental tão forte. — Terry voltou e fechou a porta em busca de privacidade e depois se sentou no chão encostado ao fim da cama. — Estávamos esperando por você no jardim, mas eu pensei na possibilidade de que talvez você gostaria de ficar sozinho depois de falar sobre seus pais. Contei a Hermione e Neville o motivo de seu encontro com o Flitwick, mas acho que você não precisa se preocupar, eles entenderam que você não queria falar sobre isso e não vão ficar fazendo perguntas. — Como Harry continuou deitado sem dar sinal de falar Terry continuou.

"Eu não pretendia te incomodar também, mas já é hora do jantar e você não pode perder nenhuma refeição, Madame Pomfrey vai ficar chateada. — Isso finalmente pareceu causar uma reação nele, seus olhos mais vivos, sua expressão menos indiferente. — E pensei que íamos explorar o corredor do Covil depois do jantar, se você quiser podemos deixar para amanhã, mas com a aula extras de Defesa e a primeira reunião com os segundos anos vai ficar meio apertado. — Disse Terry e finalmente viu seu amigo fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Depois ele os abriu e o olhar determinado de Harry Potter estava de volta, ele se levantou e cambaleou um pouco, mas rapidamente se endireitou.

— Preciso de uns minutos para um banho, te encontro lá embaixo na sala comunal. — Disse como voz tão crua e rouca que era quase irreconhecível. Ele não olhou para Terry, manteve o olhar na paisagem da janela, imaginando que ele estava constrangido Terry não o encarou e se aproximou da porta, mas antes de sair perguntou suavemente:

— Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

Harry acenou negativamente e foi na direção do banheiro e a Terry só restou sair e fechar a porta antes de descer para esperar seu amigo.


	15. Um Momento Halloween

Capitulo 14

Durante o jantar Harry se manteve silencioso e acabrunhado. Terry tentou falar amenidades ou interessa-lo sobre o treino que quadribol, mas Harry lhe deu um ombro frio respondendo quase que grosseiramente. Depois do jantar eles subiram até a torre da Gryffindor, pois não viram o Neville mais no Grande Salão. Durante o caminho Terry tentou suavemente dizer que seja o que fosse que o estava chateando, ele deveria falar e não guardar tudo dentro até quase sufoca-lo. Harry prontamente lhe lançou um lançar digno de Daphne Greengrass e depois continuou andando ignorando-o completamente.

Quando chegaram na entrada, se acomodaram a esperar que alguém chegasse para dizer a senha e poderem entrar, a Mulher Gorda do quadro de entrada pareceu surpresa com a inesperada visita e ao ver o modo como eles estavam longe um outro e sem conversarem perguntou:

— Tiveram uma discussão queridos? — Disse com voz aguda. Eles a ignoraram e Harry até se afastou pelo corredor, Terry sorriu sem graça.

— Não senhora, está tudo bem. Estamos só visitando um amigo.

Todos ficaram em silencio depois disso, apesar de a Mulher Gorda lançar um olhar descrente na direção deles. Alguns minutos depois alguém passou e disse a senha, "Dragão Chinês". Terry fez uma careta para a falta de imaginação, não é para menos que Hermione goste de responder à pergunta da águia da torre Ravenclaw. Depois que o garoto passou, Harry e ele com a mesma senha entraram sem dificuldades e questionamentos por parte da Mulher Gorda.

Eles entraram em uma grande sala comunal com cores predominantemente vermelhas, mas com algum dourado também. Era bem confortável e acolhedora, com sofás e poltronas e algumas mesas de estudos de um lado e mesas de jogos de outro. A lareira estava acesa e sentados nas poltronas e sofás mais próximos a ela, estavam alguns alunos mais velhos, casais que estavam tentando engolir os rostos uns dos outros. Corando, eles foram na direção das mesas de estudo, passando pelas mesas barulhentas de jogos de xadrez bruxo, snap explosivo e gobstones. Nesse momento alguns alunos desceram pelas escadas rindo e gritando alto sendo perseguidos por meninas ainda mais barulhentas. Era assustador e tão diferente da Ravenclaw que era como estar em outra escola. Neville não estava nas mesas de estudos, pudera se ele poderia ler com toda essa bagunça, pensou Terry.

Depois de uma troca de olhar entre os dois, eles subiram as escadas dos meninos e no primeiro andar encontraram uma porta escrita 1º ano. Eles bateram e quando alguém respondeu "Entre", Terry abriu a porta e entraram em um quarto grande com 4 camas grandes com dosséis e roupas de cama vermelhas. Comparada a cama deles, essas eram camas de príncipes, mas só de terem seus próprios quartos valia a pena.

— Terry? Harry? — Perguntou Neville levantando-se da última cama onde lia um livro de Herbologia. — O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— É, e como vocês entraram na nossa casa? — Perguntou Weasley que estava pegando um jogo de xadrez bruxo de seu baú.

— Com a senha. — Disse Terry simplesmente. — Oi Neville, queríamos falar com você, precisávamos de uma ajuda, se você não estiver ocupado, te devolvemos antes do toque de recolher. — Terry tinha um sorriso animado, mas mesmo Neville parecia perceber que não era dos mais animados assim.

— Claro, só estava lendo umas coisas extras para a aula de Herbologia. Tenho umas perguntas para a Sprout, mas dá para deixar para depois. Vamos lá. — Disse Neville sorrindo curioso.

— Se você quiser pode trazer o livro, talvez você até precise. — Disse Terry quando viu o amigo deixar o livro sobre a cama. Neville concordou confuso, mas pegou o livro.

Eles rapidamente desceram as escadas e se era possível a sala comunal estava ainda mais barulhenta, olhando em volta Terry viu que alguém trouxera cerveja e whisky de fogo e parecia que uma festa estava a caminho. Uau, esse pessoal não sabia que tinham aulas no dia seguinte? Saindo rapidamente para fora pelo retrato ele olhou para Harry que também tinha uma expressão assombrada e não apática como a de antes, o que era um alivio.

— Nossa, ainda bem que não estou na Gryffindor, teria sido um pesadelo para se dedicar aos estudos. — Disse Harry. — Você e Hermione estão certos em ficar bravos e deveriam conversar com McGonnagall, talvez ela possa fazer algo para pelo menos impedir o barulho de ir para o lado em que vocês estudam. — Concluiu ele enquanto desciam as escadas para o 5º andar.

— Vocês acham que dariam resultados? — Perguntou Neville timidamente.

— Vocês não vão saber se não tentarem, Neville. Harry está certo, aquilo é um pesadelo, eu até entenderia se fosse em algumas ocasiões especiais, quando soubemos das mudanças nas aulas de Poções também tivemos uma festa com a casa toda em nossa sala comunal, mas desde então ela é apenas para estudo. Se todos os fins de semanas for assim e, se durante a semana ainda for barulhento, não tem como vocês terem boas condições para estudar o que precisam. — Disse Terry chateado por seus amigos.

Nesse momento eles entraram no corredor do Covil e ficaram em silencio, não querendo ser ouvidos e que alguém os seguissem. Assim que entram na sala confortável com a lareira crepitando, eles se acomodaram e Neville expressou seus pensamentos.

— O problema Terry é que a grande maioria da nossa casa gosta das coisas como são e não se importam o suficiente com notas ou estudar, como os Ravenclaw ou Hermione. Se reclamássemos teríamos a casa toda zangada conosco, já não somos muito populares, Hermione por seu jeito mandão, alguns zombam dela ou a ignoram, e bem eu sou desajeitado e tímido. Não queremos ser ainda mais impopulares, entendem? — Disse Neville, tristemente.

— Nós entendemos Neville, vocês querem se enturmar e fazer parte, acho que tudo bem, vocês sempre podem vir estudar na nossa torre com a gente ou aqui no Covil também. E ainda tem o tempo que passamos na Biblioteca. Mas se um dia vocês decidirem fazer algo sobre isso, vocês têm nosso apoio. — Disse Terry acalmando o garoto de rosto redondo. Harry acenou oferecendo seu apoio, mas já dava para ver sua expressão anterior retornando.

— Obrigado, pessoal. Bem, mas o que vocês precisavam de ajuda? — Questionou Neville, grato por eles não insistirem em fazer o que ele não se sentia à vontade para fazer.

— Bem, Harry e eu queremos explorar para onde vai esse corredor a esquerda lá embaixo, mas não podemos ir sem um backup, seria irresponsável. Assim queríamos saber se você não se importaria de ficar aqui e caso demoremos muito para retornar, sabe, pedir ajuda para um professor ou monitor. — Disse Terry sorrindo e tentando a sua melhor expressão de "por favor, não me diga não".

— Hum..., mas será que não é perigoso? — Disse Neville preocupado.

— Dificilmente, aposto que talvez encontremos alguns ratos e uma nova rota, quem sabe mais perto do Salão Principal ou da Biblioteca ou mesmo de uma das outras casas. Seria importante não chegarmos sempre pelo mesmo caminho, cedo ou tarde alguém vai perceber, principalmente, se Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors e Slytherins subirem para o 5º andar onde está nossa torre. — Disse Harry indiferente.

Neville lhe lançou um olhar estranho, mas concordou em aguardar o retorno dos amigos e agradecendo a sugestão de Terry de trazer seu livro se acomodou para continuar sua leitura. Enquanto isso Terry e Harry desceram e acendendo suas varinhas começaram o caminho pelo corredor estreito, com mais ou menos um metro de largura. Haviam tochas velhas pelo caminho e Terry comentou que eles precisavam descobrir como substitui-las sem ter que pedir a Mimy, seria algo interessante a se aprender e eles não explorariam os elfos mais do que já faziam. Harry o ignorou voltando a sua atitude fria, e Terry decidiu pôr um fim a isso.

— Ok, vamos resolver isso agora mesmo. Eu não vou sair para explorar com você agindo assim. O que está acontecendo? Porque está tão chateado e parece que comigo também? — Disse Terry interrompendo sua caminhada e se colocando a frente do amigo.

Harry voltou a ignora-lo e tentou se desviar, mas Terry deu um passo na sua direção e eles ficaram frente a frente de novo.

— Não temos tempo para isso, prometemos ao Neville voltar em 1 hora, se atrasarmos vamos preocupa-lo e ele vai pedir ajuda e aí estaremos encrencados por nada. — Disse Harry friamente.

— Eu não me importo, podemos até retornar a partir daqui mesmo, mas não vamos a lugar nenhum até você me dizer o que está acontecendo. Porque você estava daquele jeito hoje Harry e porque está tão zangado? Achei que queria saber sobre seu pais, que estava preparado. — Disse Terry com seu tom calmo, mas firme.

— Você não entende. — Disse Harry com raiva, deu um passo para traz tentando se afastar do amigo. Melhor voltar para o Covil, decidiu.

— Então me explique e não ouse fugir, o que eu não entendo? — Disse Terry e viu na iluminação das varinhas seu amigo dar a volta e sua expressão era possessa.

— Eu não estou fugindo! E você não pode entender, ninguém pode entender, eu não quero falar sobre isso! — Gritou Harry.

— Eu sou seu amigo e seja o que for posso ao menos te ouvir, mesmo que não possa entender. — Gritou Terry de volta, percebendo que seu amigo precisava tirar para fora toda essa raiva. Mesmo que fosse em sua direção. — Eu tenho inteligência suficiente para perceber que Flitwick lhe falou algo que te deixou muito zangado e tem a haver com seus pais, e você não pode esperar que eu te veja assim e não me preocupe, você não está bem, e nem está fingindo que está. Deixe-me ajuda-lo como puder Harry.

— Eu não quero sua ajuda! Você mentiu para mim também! — Gritou Harry zangado e pálido. — Todos me escondem ou mentem sobre tudo, sobre minha vida, meus pais, tudo mentira! Eu nem sabia quem eu era e pensei que meus pais fossem bêbados e que me odiavam.

— Eu nunca menti para você! E não te escondi nada, desde o dia em que nos conhecemos eu fui sincero sobre tudo o que conversamos, podemos não ter falado sobre alguma coisa ainda, mas não é que eu queira esconder, apenas são muitas informações...

— Você não me contou que ele os traiu! Você sabia sobre isso e não me falou! — Interrompeu Harry ainda mais alto, o som fez eco no corredor vazio.

— O que? Do que está falando, quem os traiu? — Perguntou Terry confuso e tentando manter o tom mais baixo e calmo.

— Seu melhor amigo, ele traiu meus pais e deu seu esconderijo a Voldemort. O melhor amigo do meu pai o traiu e o entregou para ser assassinado. Porque não me contou? — Harry agora parecia menos zangado e sim magoado com a traição dos dois amigos, o de seu pai e o dele.

— O que? Do que está falando, quem entregou a Voldemort a localização dos seus pais foi Sirius Black, ele era um dos maiores seguidores dele, seu braço direito. Black vinha de uma família muito escura, todos eram apoiadores de Voldemort e dos pensamentos puristas. Na verdade, os Black são considerados uma das famílias mais racistas que existem no mundo magico. — Terry tinha a expressão mais confusamente sincera que Harry já vira em alguém e pela primeira vez ele duvidou de tudo, pois nada fazia sentido.

— Professor Flitwick me disse que Sirius Black era o melhor amigo do meu pai na escola, seu colega de dormitório e que ele mudou de lado no fim da guerra e entregou a Voldemort a localização dos meus pais, além de matar um outro amigo deles, um tal de Pettigrew. — Disse Harry completamente desconcertado.

— Mas isso não está nos livros que eu li e meus pais também nunca me falaram nada sobre isso. Seu melhor amigo? E ele estava na Gryffindor com seu pai? — Terry parecia tão confuso e chocado quanto ele.

Harry respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar, deixando o alivio, de Terry não estar escondendo ou mentindo para ele, o percorrer. Tanto quanto a notícia sobre Sirius Black, a ideia de que Terry também não era de confiança vinha lhe corroendo por dentro e agora ao colocar para fora todo o veneno percebeu que se sentia muito melhor.

— Harry, eu jamais esconderia algo assim de você se eu soubesse. E eu devia ter falado sobre o fato de que alguém informara o endereço dos seus pais para Voldemort, mas nunca falamos com detalhes sobre aquela noite e na verdade nunca achei isso importante. Sempre me pareceu simples, um comensal da morte recebe a missão de encontrar seus pais e, quando o faz, informa a seu líder a localização. — Disse Terry sincero e Harry acenou mostrando que acreditava nele. — Entendo porque você está tão zangado, porque não continuamos no caminho e você me conta o que mais o professor te contou de importante e que você queira falar, depois com calma podemos falar mais sobre Sirius Black. Vamos lá. — Disse Terry e dessa vez assumiu a liderança para que seu amigo pudesse falar sem ter olhos sobre ele.

Harry parou ainda um segundo e depois respirando fundo o ar empoeirado, começou a andar e, calmamente, contar a Terry sobre sua mãe e seus talentos, principalmente em Poções e Feitiços.

— Que legal, você tem esse mesmo talento dela, aposto que ela tem as receitas das poções corrigidas e melhoradas em algum lugar Harry, principalmente, se ela pretendesse publicar. E criar feitiços, quando você estiver em Aritmancia podemos descobrir se você herdou esse também. — Disse Terry como sempre animado com a ideia de aprender.

Harry então contou sobre seu pai e nesse ponto seu amigo parou completamente estupefato.

— Uau, Flitwick disse isso mesmo, ele era o melhor de seu ano em todas essas disciplinas e sem se esforçar? — Perguntou Terry.

— Sim, ele disse que se papai tivesse sido um Ravenclaw estudioso teria batido todos os recordes da escola que pertencem a Dumbledore, mas ele preferiria se concentrar em quadribol e nas brincadeiras com os amigos e não era ambicioso ou arrogante sobre seus talentos mágicos. — Disse Harry, sorrindo orgulhoso.

— E seu melhor assunto era Transfiguração?

— Ele era o melhor em tudo que se interessava, como eu Astronomia e Herbologia o interessava pouco, apenas para fabricação de poções e ele dividia o posto de melhor com mamãe e Snape nesta aula, e ficava em segundo em Feitiços, atrás de mamãe. Nas outras disciplinas ele era o melhor de seu ano e em Transfiguração, Prof.ª McGonnagall o chamava de prodígio. — Harry seu sorriso aumentando.

— Harry é por isso que você é tão bom em Transfiguração e em Defesa também, e aposto que nas outras disciplinas eletivas você também será o melhor da turma. — Disse Terry sorrindo animadamente.

— Eu não sou tão inteligente ou poderoso como meu pai Terry, ao contrário dele tenho que me esforçar e estudar bastante. Se estivesse na Gryffindor e não me preocupasse com os estudos como ele, minhas notas seriam apenas medias, tenho certeza. — Disse Harry, dando de ombros.

— Harry, você se esquece que as circunstancias são diferentes. Seu pai cresceu no mundo magico, conhecendo e aposto fazendo magia antes de vir a Hogwarts e você não. E não se esqueça do que me disse sobre ele ser saudável, você mesmo contou que os problemas de desnutrição podem afetar a concentração e a aprendizagem, tenho certeza que, quanto mais a sua saúde melhorar mais facilmente o aprendizado e conhecimento virá para você. E além disso seu pai, apesar da guerra não tinha que se preocupar com tudo o que você descobriu nas últimas duas semanas, aposto que ele teve uma infância bem tranquila e que sua estadia em Hogwarts foi razoavelmente sem drama. — Disse Terry inteligentemente. — Mas de qualquer forma, você não tem que ser igual ao seu pai, ele era ele e você é você.

Harry assentiu entendendo tudo que Terry quis dizer, ele tinha seu próprio potencial para alcançar e se talvez não fosse um potencial tão grande como o de seu pai, tudo bem, como seu pai não daria importância para ser melhor que ninguém.

E seu pai era um homem que se importava mais com a família e amigos do que com ser rico e poderoso, Harry também precisava estudar bastante para defender a si e seus amigos, mas não por uma ambição desmedida para ser poderoso. Sorriu e então pensou sobre o amor de seu pai por sua mãe e como ele desistira de uma carreira no quadribol para lutar e garantir sua segurança. E depois quando ele, Harry, nascera ainda deixara a luta para se esconder e protege-lo...

Harry parou de andar e cambaleou como se tomasse um balaço na cabeça, suspirando olhou para as costas de Terry que caminhava mais a frente, pensando que mais uma vez nada fazia sentido.

— Terry... — Seu tom estranho chamou a atenção do amigo que olhou para traz e ao vê-lo parado retornou alguns passos na sua direção.

— Oi, tudo bem? Você viu alguma coisa? — Terry perguntou olhando em volta antes de encarar seu amigo e ver que ele estava pálido. — Harry? O que é?

— Terry, quando seus pais se esconderam, eles foram para o subsolo, quem sabia onde vocês estavam? — Perguntou Harry suavemente e bem devagar.

— Eles foram para o Estados Unidos, eu nasci lá, te disse. — Respondeu Terry confuso.

— Sim, mas a casa em que eles, vocês viviam, depois que você nasceu aposto que eles se esconderam ainda mais. Quem sabia? — Perguntou Harry mais urgentemente agora.

— Ah, bem acredito que só minha avó no começo, vovô ia para o trabalho todos os dias no Ministério e seria perigoso ele ter essa informação. Mas depois que minha tia Carole morreu, vovó entrou em profunda tristeza e meu avô Boot a levou para ficar conosco. Ele tinha esperança que minha presença a consolasse um pouco. Meus parentes trouxas não sabiam também, sempre que eles viajavam para nos visitar eles marcavam um encontro em algum lugar e depois de ter certeza que eles eram eles e que não foram seguidos meu pai os levava para onde estávamos. E a comunicação com eles era pelo correio trouxa. Mesmo assim, mamãe me disse que as vezes eles mudavam de casa, apenas como precaução. Porque? — Disse Terry sem entender onde seu amigo estava indo com suas perguntas.

Harry explicou rapidamente sobre a última visita de sua mãe e como seus pais estavam abandonando a luta e indo para o subsolo, que ficariam incomunicáveis.

— E a última carta que minha mãe enviou a sua foi no meu nascimento. E alguns meses depois, não sei quantos, ela visitou Flitwick e se despediu dizendo que ia se esconder. Mas ela desistiu de seus Mestres e meu pai de jogar quadribol profissional para lutarem e de repente eles desistem de lutar para se esconderem. — Disse Harry como se tivesse entendido o segredo do universo.

— Sim, Harry, claro, depois que você nasceu eles perceberam que proteger você era mais importante, devem ter recebido ameaças contra sua mãe e você como o pai de Moon e meu pai... Espere, que cartas? — Terry perguntou completamente desconcertado.

— Terry, preste atenção, ninguém sabia onde nós estávamos, e eles não se comunicaram com ninguém, assim como sua família, aposto que eles tomaram ainda mais precauções, pois ainda estavam no país. Provavelmente eles, assim como seus pais, só contariam a um membro da família. Não a família trouxa de minha mãe que a odiava, meus avós já estavam mortos, assim apenas restaria seu melhor amigo, que meu pai veria como família, um irmão. — Disse Harry intensamente.

— Sim, que os traiu e mudou de lado... — E finalmente a luz brilhou no rosto de Terry que arregalou os olhos e encarou seu amigo. — Mas isso não faz o menor sentido!

— Entendeu? Meu pai e minha mãe eram dois dos bruxos mais inteligentes e poderosos, eles, como você disse, devem ter se precavido sobre tudo, o esconderijo, o testamento, meu guardião, eles eram amados e devem ter tido muitos amigos, mas aquela era uma época perigosa e confiar na pessoa errada poderia significar o fim, Hagrid me disse isso. Aposto que eles não confiariam cegamente, aposto que eles pensariam e olhariam para a possibilidade de traição. Eles me amavam e se amavam e eles não arriscariam nossas vidas, sei disso. — Disse Harry ainda mais pálido, passou a mão pelos cabelos angustiado. — Algo aconteceu, não temos informação suficiente, não há como chegar a uma conclusão, mas alguma coisa deu errado em seu plano e então de repente o melhor amigo do meu pai, seu irmão, meu possível guardião se torna o braço direito de Voldemort e todos acreditam...

— Harry... — Terry estava tão pálido quanto seu amigo de olhos verdes. — A informação veio do Ministério, a notícia, os livros com essa verdade sobre Sirius Black vieram do Ministério. E você tem razão, seus pais eram inteligentes, seu pai talvez um gênio, eles pensariam em todas as possibilidades, teriam proteções magicas poderosas. Sirius Black era o melhor amigo de seu pai, um Gryffindor, indo contra a própria família ao lutar contra Voldemort, então no último dia da guerra ele muda de lado e trai seus pais e se torna o braço direito de Voldemort. Isso é quase tão absurdo quanto você tê-lo matado aos 15 meses, e os dois fatos, todo o mundo magico acredita sem contestar porque a informação veio do Ministério. — Terry parecendo completamente perdido andou alguns passos e parou como se pensasse em outra coisa. — E você, Harry, você tinha 15 meses quando isso aconteceu, seus pais estariam escondidos a quase um ano antes disso e não foram encontrados, porque de repente Black, que os escondeu por tanto tempo, contaria?

— Imperius? — Harry disse sentindo um mal pressentimento.

— Mas isso apareceria no julgamento! Malfoy e muitos outros se livraram da cadeia com essa alegação e era bem falsa. — Exclamou Terry indignado, passando a mão pelo cabelo. — Você tem razão faltam informações para uma conclusão e para chegarmos a verdade precisamos de mais fatos, mas uma coisa nós sabemos. — Disse Terry o olhando nos olhos.

— Meu guardião está em Azkaban. — Concluiu Harry sentindo um frio estranho percorre-lo por dentro, parecia chegar até sua alma.

Terry falou um palavrão, dos mais feios, algo tão a avesso a sua personalidade tranquila que chamou a atenção de Harry para o amigo que ao ver sua palidez e desespero se acalmou imediatamente.

Respirando fundo, mais centrado como não esteve o dia todo desde o momento em que ouvira o nome de Sirius Black, Harry sabia que o que eles tinham eram mais uma ponta solta de um novelo grande e emaranhado que não tinham como desembaraçar e chegar a verdade esta noite. Ele descobriria a verdade, seja lá o que acontecera naquela noite que levara a morte de seus pais, a prisão de seu guardião e seu abandono na casa de seus parentes.

Mas hoje, eles tinham que se concentrar no que se propuseram a fazer, e depois voltar para Neville que estava esperando.

— Vamos, Terry, não descobriremos nada hoje, vamos terminar o que começamos e encontrar a saída desse corredor. — Disse Harry e firmemente ergueu sua varinha e assumiu a liderança. — Depois ou amanhã lhe conto o que mais Flitwick me contou e podemos até discutir teorias, agora vamos nos concentrar em voltar para Neville, nosso tempo está se esgotando.

Terry concordou e olhando para o relógio percebeu que Harry estava certo, meia hora se passou da uma hora que tinham, precisavam se apressar e deixar mais esse mistério para outro momento. Assim eles seguiram o caminho em silencio, tentando se concentrar no corredor escuro e empoeirado, cheio de teias de aranha, mesmo que lá no fundo os dois tivessem um estranho pressentimento sobre suas novas descobertas.

O caminho se mantinha, eles perceberam depois de mais alguns metros, em leve declive, o que os fez concluir que qualquer saída que alcançassem seria nos andares abaixo do 5º andar. Em dado momento um novo caminho surgiu, virando à esquerda, como não queriam se separar continuaram em frente deixando aquele outro corredor para explorarem outro dia. Não demorou mais do que uns 30 metros para chegarem ao fim, as costas de uma estátua que protegia a entrada como no outro lado. A abertura era mais estreita que a do Covil, mas Harry conseguiu passar, Terry teve mais dificuldade, mas depois de um puxão nada elegante de Harry ele desentalou.

— Parece a estátua de um troll de um olho só. — Disse Harry apontando a luz da varinha para a imensa estatua. — Não conheço esse corredor, e você? — Perguntou Harry olhando em volta do corredor fracamente iluminado por algumas poucas tochas.

— Não, nunca vim aqui, seja lá onde é aqui. E é um ciclope. — Disse Terry olhando em volta e dando alguns passos à frente.

— O que? O que é um ciclope? — Perguntou Harry seguindo o amigo mais para o fundo do corredor desconhecido. Se chegassem a uma escada poderiam descobrir onde estavam e depois voltar até o Covil.

— A estátua, não é um troll de um olho só, é um ciclope, você sabe, da mitologia grega. — Disse Terry divertidamente.

— Ah sei, acho que vi algo disso na escola, mas não lembro de nenhum ciclope. Além disso, só comecei a apreciar a História depois que nos conhecemos. — Respondeu Harry.

Ouvindo um barulho eles se viraram e se depararam com madame Norra, a gata do zelador Filch, ela estava a uns 4 metros e olhando-os intensamente e com reprovação.

— Se ela está por aqui, Filch está vindo logo atrás, é melhor desaparecermos. — Sussurrou Harry.

— Mas ainda não passou do toque de recolher e não estamos fazendo nada errado. — Protestou Terry.

— Duvido que ele vai acreditar em nós, além disso não sabemos onde estamos e ele vai querer saber como viemos parar aqui. Vem, vamos em frente, se tentarmos voltar para o corredor do Covil essa gata esquisita vai descobrir a passagem e levar Filch até nosso esconderijo. — Disse Harry e se apressou pelo corredor mal iluminado com Terry ao seu lado.

Quando ouviram a voz de Filch dizer "Você os encontrou querida? ", eles começaram a correr, mas o corredor parecia apenas ficar mais escuro e tendo apagado suas varinhas ficava difícil enxergar o caminho. Terry o deteve pelo braço e apontou para uma porta, era a primeira que apareceu em todo o corredor, tinha uma leve iluminação que se via pelas frestas.

— Vamos nos esconder, e depois que ele passar, voltamos para a entrada do ciclope. — Disse Terry em um sussurro urgente. Harry acenou e Terry tentou abrir a porta que estava trancada. — Trancada. Como é o feitiço de abrir porta mesmo Harry?

— Alohomora, rápido Terry. — Disse Harry, ouvindo os passos de Filch a distância, ele falava com a gata, mas não dava para entender.

— Não consigo, tenta você Harry. — Disse Terry depois de tentar o feitiço e a porta continuar trancada.

— Você consegue sim, lembre-se não é a palavra e sim você comandando sua magia a fazer o que você precisa, agora abra a porta. — Disse Harry firmemente.

Terry concordou e respirando fundo para se acalmar se concentrou em abrir a porta, feitiçaria, ele entendera com a percepção única de Harry sobre o assunto, se tratava de sua magia agir sobre o ambiente, ergue-lo, traze-lo, flutua-lo, abri-lo, fecha-lo.

— Alohomora. — E ouviu o clique da porta. Sorrindo a abriu e ele e Harry entraram e fecharam a porta. E na hora certa, pois alguns segundos depois eles ouviram Filch passar com madame Norra.

— Para onde eles foram, vá farejando, minha querida, eles podem estar escondidos em algum canto. — Disse ele e a gata miou grosseiramente.

Eles ficaram em silencio em frente a porta esperando eles se afastarem.

— Quando saímos temos que ir pelo caminho de onde veio o Filch, deve dar nas escadas e descobriremos onde estamos exatamente. Se formos pelo corredor do Covil vai ser tudo por nada. — Sussurrou Harry.

Eles ouviram um barulho estranho e olhando para traz Harry abriu a boca em completo choque com o que viu, percebeu que ao em vez de uma sala, estavam em um corredor fracamente iluminado onde um cachorro monstruoso, um cachorro que ocupava todo o espaço entre o teto e o piso, dormia sobre um alçapão de madeira. Tinha três cabeças. Três pares de olhos que se abriam sonolentos; três narizes, que franziam e estremeciam farejando os intrusos; três bocas babosas, a saliva escorrendo em cordões viscosos das presas amarelas.

Naqueles segundos em que Harry meio paralisado absorvia a visão de pesadelos a sua frente, um dos pares de olhos de uma das cabeças se abriu e também os olhou surpresos ao acordar e encontrar comida fresca tão facilmente disponível, concluiu Harry e sem querer dar tempo das outras cabeças acordarem de vez e a surpresa passar ele rapidamente agarrou o braço de seu amigo paralisado e foi na direção da porta que se abriu magicamente.

Ouvindo os rosnados de ensurdecer e temendo que eles pudessem persegui-los, Harry ainda segurando o braço de Terry correu pelo corredor, mas não precisou se preocupar porque assim que saíram a porta se fechou com um estalo alto. Mas ele não parou e chegando a estátua do troll de um olho só, que dizer ciclope, ele empurrou Terry de maneira ainda mais abrupta do que o puxara e depois passou pela abertura.

Ele só teve tempo de se levantar e levantar Terry do chão quando ouviu Filch voltando, ele parou como uma estátua e sinalizou silencio ao amigo, mas a expressão de pânico chocado ainda não se desfizera de seu rosto pálido, assim falar não parecia ser algo esperado dele.

— Eles estão por aqui — ouviram-no resmungar — provavelmente escondidos, vamos encontra-los, minha querida, e pendura-los nas masmorras, uma boa surra é o que eles merecem.

Seus passos e resmungos se afastaram e quando se sentiu seguro Harry ainda segurando o braço de Terry deu alguns passos para dentro do corredor escuro e estreito, quando se afastou uns 20 metros, parou e soltou seu amigo, e se encostou na parede com as pernas bambas.

— Essa foi por pouco, acredito que sabemos em qual lugar estávamos. — Disse Harry e olhando seu amigo viu seu rosto bem devagar descongelar da expressão de pânico e choque, mas seu olhar parecia ainda horrorizado ao encarar Harry.

— O corredor proibido do terceiro andar. — Disse ele com uma voz instável. — Harry... — Começou, mas Harry o interrompeu balançando a cabeça negativamente enquanto falava.

— Depois falamos sobre o que vimos, nosso tempo se esgotou, vamos voltar para o Covil antes que Neville vá pedir ajuda, e vamos ter que correr. — Disse ele e rapidamente começou um trote leve pelo caminho iluminado apenas por suas varinhas.

Agora que sabiam não ter nada perigoso e por sua corrida leve foram apenas alguns minutos para atravessaram o caminho e chegaram ao Covil. Neville largara o livro e olhava com preocupação para o relógio, quando eles entraram, Harry cheio de adrenalina e suado e Terry ofegante e pálido como se fosse vomitar.

— Vocês estão atrasados, já estava indo buscar ajuda. — Disse ele e ao ver a palidez de Terry franziu o cenho e se levantou. — O que aconteceu? Vocês encontraram alguma coisa perigosa no caminho?

— Bem, não no caminho exatamente, mais como depois dele. E Terry, se você vai vomitar é melhor pôr a cabeça para fora da janela, porque eu não sei desaparecer coisas ainda. — Disse Harry levemente divertido.

Terry seguiu seu conselho e foi até a janela e respirou fundo, o ar fresco e frio foi o suficiente para controlar o enjoo, assim ele decidiu ficar por ali mesmo.

— O que ele tem? O que vocês viram? — Neville estava preocupado, assim Harry se sentou e contou sobre o caminho que teriam que explorar em outro momento e como eles acabaram por encontrar uma saída em uma estátua de um troll de um olho só.

— Mas acabou que a gata, madame Norra e o Filch apareceram quando tentávamos identificar o lugar onde estávamos antes de voltar e precisamos no esconder. Entramos por uma porta que, percebemos um pouco tarde, era o corredor do 3º andar, aquele onde Dumbledore disse para não irmos a não ser que quiséssemos encontrar uma morta horrível. — Explicou Harry sentando cansado quando aos poucos a adrenalina diminuía.

— Oh! E o que havia lá? — Perguntou Neville ouvindo a história com atenção.

— Um CERBERUS! Um maldito e enorme Cerberus. E é um Ciclope Harry. — Disse Terry se aproximando deles ainda pálido, mas com um aspecto bem melhor se sentou em uma das poltronas.

— O que!? — Neville estava pálido e em pânico. — Vocês encontraram um Cerberus e um Ciclope!? Aqui, em Hogwarts!? — Neville parecia pronto para sair correndo.

— O que? Não, por Merlin, um Cerberus já é ruim o suficiente. Estou falando da estátua na saída, é um ciclope e não um troll de um olho só. — Disse Terry e escondendo o rosto nas mãos, suspirou tentando se acalmar, nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida.

— Um Cerberus, mas porque tem um Cerberus na escola? — Perguntou Harry, lembrando o alçapão embaixo das patas, se perguntou se não acabara de descobrir onde estava escondido o pacotinho encalombado que Hagrid pegara no cofre em Gringotes.

— Eu não sei, mas lhe digo, Dumbledore perdeu o juízo! Ele coloca um maldito Cerberus atrás de uma porta que abrimos com um Alohomora, é um feitiço de 1º ano, qualquer um poderia se perder e acabar entrando naquele corredor. — Disse Terry indignado e ainda assustado.

— Deve ser por isso que Filch estava por lá, mas você tem razão Terry, só fico feliz de não ter ido com vocês e com certeza não vou chegar perto do 3ª andar. — Disse Neville.

— Acredito que sei por que o Cerberus está lá naquele corredor, mas é melhor levarmos o Neville até a torre Gryffindor, é quase toque de recolher, conversamos sobre isso amanhã. — Disse Harry se levantando.

Os meninos olharam para o relógio e se levantaram imediatamente ao verem que faltavam apenas 15 minutos para as 21 horas. No caminho eles não falaram nada com receio de serem ouvidos, e quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda agradeceram a Neville e lhe deram boa noite. Quando o quadro se abriu o barulho que vinha da sala parecia ainda mais alto, pois alguém ligara a radio bruxo e uma música com batida pesada tocava.

Depois que Neville entrou, eles rapidamente seguiram para a torre Raven, e ao entrarem em sua sala comunal o contraste era gritante. Alguns estavam estudando ou lendo em um canto e de outro um grupo de 5º anos conversavam em um debate acalorado, mas em tom baixo, algum assunto escolar. Fora isso, as cores e o silencio era o que mais contrastava com a torre dos Gryffs. Eles subiram direto para seus quartos e viram que seus colegas de ano estavam na sala de convívio jogando e conversando, o barulho de riso e explosão não era convidativo depois do dia que tiveram, assim eles se deram boa noite, mas na porta do quarto, Harry tomou coragem e disse.

— Terry? — Seu amigo que já abrira a porta parou e o olhou curioso. — Desculpa ter duvidado de você e ficado zangado. Não foi legal. — Disse Harry timidamente, mas o encarou nos olhos com sinceridade.

— Desculpas aceitas. — Disse Terry devolvendo a sinceridade. — Ainda que eu entendo porque você ficou zangado, fazia sentido que você acreditasse que eu sabia sobre... Bem, na verdade eu sabia, apenas não sabia o que você soube hoje. Isso ficou meio confuso. — Disse ele com expressão cansada, ainda estava um pouco pálido e abalado com o perigo que correram.

— Ficou, mas eu entendi que eu não sabia que você sabia, mas o que você sabia não era o que eu sabia, apesar de que você sabia alguma coisa do que eu sabia. — Disse Harry sorrindo divertidamente.

— Hã!? — Terry olhou como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo. Harry riu e Terry desistiu de entender, seu amigo tinha um humor bem estranho as vezes. — Deixa para lá. De qualquer forma, tudo está bem, mas em uma próxima apenas me pergunte, prometo nunca mentir para você. — Disse Terry sincero e depois abriu um enorme bocejo.

— Combinado. Boa noite, Terry. — Disse Harry ainda sorrindo.

Entrando em seu quarto percebeu que ele já estava ocupado.

—Edwiges! — Exclamou Harry animado ao ver sua querida coruja branca em cima de sua cama, ao seu lado havia uma caixa com embrulho azul como a que recebera na semana anterior. — Olá garota, você fez boa viagem? — Ele estendeu o braço e a coruja subiu e piou afirmativamente. — Você voltou bem rápido, conseguiu descansar enquanto estava na casa de Terry? — Perguntou alisando sua pena com carinho, Edwiges se arrepiou, como sempre adorava ser afagada nas costas, e piou outra vez e depois o olhou com atenção e piou inquisitiva ao perceber que seu Harry não parecia tão bem. — Oh, eu estou bem Edwiges, estou comendo bem e tomando as poções que a curandeira mandou, assim vou deixar de ser nanico e vou ficar saudável. — Edwiges piou de novo com descrença e Harry suspirou, ela parecia sempre saber quando ele não dizia toda a verdade. — Estou bem, apenas foi um dia duro, tive uma conversa com o Prof. Flitwick e ele me contou algumas histórias sobre meus pais, e também me contou que eles foram traídos por um amigo e foi por isso que Voldemort encontrou seu esconderijo e os matou. — Contou Harry sentando-se na cama e seus ombros caíram com a tristeza e saudades dos seus pais, Edwiges caminhou por seu braço e antebraço até chegar ao seu ombro e carinhosamente passou sua cabeça por seus cabelos pretos bagunçados. Harry sorriu com seu consolo já se sentindo melhor. — Obrigado Edwiges, é bom ter você também. Bem, tenho que escrever uma carta para Gringotes, é muito importante, você quer ir descansar um pouco e amanhã te levo a carta no corujal? — Edwiges piou negativamente e depois saltou na cabeceira da sua cama e estufou o peito deixando claro que ia ficar por ali e quando enfiou a cabeça branca embaixo de uma das asas para dormir Harry percebeu que ela pretendia passar a noite com ele.

Ele não se opôs, até porque além de gostar da companhia dela, seria mais discreto enviar a carta para Gringotes direto do seu quarto do que do corujal. Deixando a carta para escrever depois Harry pegou a caixa sentindo seu estomago se aquecer, sabia que a Sra. Boot lhe enviara mais sanduiches e enquanto ele era muito grato, uma parte dele não queria incomoda-la. E se ela se cansasse de ajuda-lo e não o quisesse mais em sua casa para o Natal, ou pior se não o quisesse mais como amigo de seu filho? Engolindo em seco, Harry abriu o embrulho azul devagar, mais uma vez sem rasga-lo pretendendo guardar em seu baú, como da outra vez havia uma carta em cima da caixa de papelão, ele a pegou e abriu.

Caro Harry,

Obrigada por sua gentil carta de agradecimentos, ainda que não necessárias fiquei muito feliz por seu apresso pelos sanduiches que lhe enviei. E ainda mais por ter indiretamente lhe proporcionado seu reencontro com seus pais. E sua presença em nossa casa nas Festas de Invernos nunca poderia ser um incomodo, pelo contrário, será um imenso prazer conhece-lo e ter sua companhia.

Em sua última carta Terry me contou sobre a semana de estudos de vocês, ele estava muito orgulhoso em contar seus feitos tanto quanto os deles em sala de aula. Parabéns por seus destaques em Poções e Feitiços, e que tenha se mantido entre os melhores nas outras aulas. Isso não me surpreende, tendo eu conhecido seus pais, mas ainda assim sei que suas notas também são frutos de sua dedicação e determinação, assim mais uma vez, meus Parabéns.

Harry sorriu de suas palavras, era bom ser elogiado por seu esforço, por ele mesmo. E suspirou ao ler sobre ela ainda o querer em sua casa, esperava que até dezembro ela não mudasse de ideia.

Parabéns também por ter feito o time de quadribol, eu não sou uma grande fã, mas até eu sei que isso foi um grande feito, imagine ser o buscador do time da casa no 1º ano. Eu conheci mais sua mãe, mas meu sogro e meu marido, que são fanáticos pelo esporte, disseram que James era um grande talento e que amava muito jogar para o time da Gryffindor. E que ele teria ficado extremamente orgulho de seu feito. Peço apenas que seja cuidadoso, tente não se ferir, ok?

Por falar em cuidados, Terry me disse que você foi até a curandeira e que ela está cuidando de você. Enquanto ele não disse nada além disso e pediu para que me tranquilizasse, confesso que saber que você necessita de algum tipo de atenção de uma curandeira me deixa aflita e preocupada com você e com sua situação familiar que tornou sua saúde motivo de atenção.

Espero que quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente você se sinta à vontade e confie em mim para me contar mais sobre seus problemas de saúde e sobre como é sua vida com seus parentes trouxas. E sei que confiança não se conquista apenas com palavras e sim com ações sinceras, assim saiba que não terei receio em provar a você que sou digna de sua confiança, assim como de que você é digno do meu afeto.

Harry olhou para as palavras com cuidado, mesmo sem conhece-la pessoalmente sentia que sua preocupação era sincera e que ele podia confiar nela, mas contar sobre sua vida nos Dursley. Com Terry sentira que não receberia pena ou falsa preocupação, que ele poderia ajuda-lo com sua inteligência a entender o porquê e como acabara por ir parar no mundo trouxa, mas será que poderia confiar que a Sra. Boot o ajudaria a sair da casa de seus parentes? E se por acaso a pessoa que o colocara lá, Dumbledore, fizesse algo para prejudica-la apenas por tentar ajuda-lo. Suspirando sem saber o que fazer voltou a carta.

Terry também me contou sobre suas questões alimentares, assim enviei sanduiches saudáveis e com o dobro de frango, carne, e queijos, além das verduras e legumes. Ele me explicou que você tem que comer todas as noites antes de suas poções e tem que ser uma comida fresca, assim estou enviando a você um pote especial com sanduiches e alguns doces para a semana. Todo domingo à noite prepararei lanches novos e enviarei do meu pote aqui em casa para o seu aí na escola. Eles estão conectados.

Você é claro se perguntará como faço tal magia, é muito complexa para explicar em uma carta, assim, quando estiver aqui em casa lhe contarei esse pedaço interessante de magia.

Pelo que Terry me disse você não está acostumado a ter pessoas se preocupando com você ou fazendo coisas para você e tem receio de me incomodar. Ele até disse para mim não te enviar coisas demais para não te sobrecarregar, mas que tipo de pessoa eu seria se diante de sua necessidade olhasse para o outro lado. Pode te confundir que eu me preocupe com você devido a uma amizade antiga com alguém que já se foi, mas você vai descobrir que para mim, assim como para meu filho uma amizade dura para sempre e você não limita ou condiciona amizade. Portanto trate de se acostumar, assim como meu filho gosto de ver as pessoas sempre bem e felizes e isso não é caridade, e sim afeto.

Harry suspirou ao ler a Sra. Boot tentando tranquiliza-lo sobre sua maior preocupação, ele entendia que não era caridade, não queria ser um peso, mas ela sinceramente queria lhe oferecer esses presentes, pois para ele seus sanduiches eram presentes, e cuidar dele. Nunca ninguém fez isso para ele e apesar dela dizer que não era apenas por sua amizade com sua mãe, mas também sua amizade com seu filho, Harry ainda sentia que ele não valia tanto trabalho. Ele não sabia o que fazer, se pelo menos sua mãe estivesse aqui poderia orientá-lo. Voltou a ler.

Sei que deve estar em conflito sobre o que fazer e se você deve ou não aceitar meu cuidado, bem vou apenas lhe dizer que sua mãe era uma das pessoas mais gentis e carinhosas que eu já conheci. Lily tinha um enorme coração e se por um acaso fosse meu filho que precisasse, ela cuidaria do meu Terry com toda a sua generosidade, assim como sei que se ela pudesse lhe aconselhar, sua mãe lhe diria que amizade e afeto nós apenas aceitamos sem questionar e nem agradecer. Aceite Harry minha amizade e afeto, vê-lo bem é todo agradecimento que necessito.

Harry suspirou tremulamente com suas palavras, sua mãe lhe diria isso? Lembrou-se de tudo que Prof. Flitwick lhe contara sobre ela e teve certeza que sim, sua mãe não apenas ajudaria Terry se a situação fosse inversa, mas também o aconselharia, Harry, a aceitar a amizade e o afeto dos Boots e apenas retribuir com sua própria amizade e afeto. Nada mais era necessário. Decidido, voltou a carta.

Bem, qualquer que seja sua decisão, saiba que não vou desistir de cuidar de você como eu puder, assim acostume-se, meu caro Harry.

Além da comida, Terry me explicou que você precisa de roupas para fazer exercícios físicos e para os treinos de quadribol. Ele me deu mais ou menos o seu tamanho comparativamente a ele, assim comprei as roupas dois números á baixo dele, mas ainda os encantei para que se ajustem a você magicamente sempre que os vestir. O encanto durará até as Festas, quando então, poderemos ir fazer algumas compras e você poderá escolher o tamanho correto e do seu gosto. Caso precise de qualquer coisa não hesite em me pedir, ainda que sei que o fará, mas sempre posso esperar.

 _Sem nunca esquecer,_

 _Serafina M Boot_

Harry arregalou os olhos, roupas de treinos, isso era incrível e ainda serviriam perfeitamente porque estavam encantados. Esse era um encanto muito útil, poderia pelo menos transformar as roupas velhas de Dudley em algo usável, pois o que mais o incomodava eram o fato de serem vários tamanhos maiores do que o seu. Abrindo a caixa ele encontrou por cima um pote um pouco maior do que o anterior, colocando ao seu lado na cama, pegou um pacote de plástico transparente, desfazendo a fita adesiva ele retirou as roupas dobradas de dentro. Não pode deixar de sorrir, haviam três jogos de treinos, um azul claro, um azul escuro e um preto. Tinham shorts, calça, camisetas e ele percebeu uma jaqueta esportiva para os dias frios. Era tudo novo e muito bonito, de muita boa qualidade, nunca tivera algo assim, além de suas vestes do uniforme da escola.

Olhando a si mesmo sujo e suado, decidiu tomar banho antes de provar, nem devia ter subido assim na cama, é nessas horas que uma mesa e cadeira faziam faltas. Depois do banho ele experimentou as roupas que apenas se ajustaram levemente na região dos ombros e quadris, o resto serviu bem. Sorrindo animado e grato, amanhã começaria a treinar, se aceleraria seu desenvolvimento físico não faria exercícios apenas antes dos treinos, mas tentaria fazer um pouco todos os dias.

As roupas de treinos eram uma boa surpresa e ele tinha que escrever de volta e agradecer a Sra. Boot, era o mais educado a se fazer. Mas ele precisava de outras roupas e agora que sabia que poderia comprar e pagar por coisas via coruja, não precisava pedir a ela por alguns jeans e camisetas, poderia comprar por sim mesmo, pensou sentindo um certo orgulho por poder fazer algo como comprar o que precisava. Nunca tivera nada e o pouco que os Dursley lhe davam lhe exigia gratidão, bem ele não era grato, não agora que sabia o quão doente eles o deixaram. Mas dos seus pais e do dinheiro que eles e seus antepassados lhe deixaram, Harry com certeza se orgulhava.

Bem, antes de pedir qualquer coisa tinha que escrever a Gringotes, assim usando sua cama como apoio, ajoelhado no chão, e com um delicioso sanduiche de frango, cenouras e queijo ao seu lado, escreveu uma carta para seu gerente no banco, apesar de não saber seu nome e comeu tranquilamente. Depois de assinar e selar em um envelope, ele a direcionou a "Gerente das Contas Potter" de "Harry James Potter", esperava que fosse o suficiente para a carta não se perder e mais importante chegar discretamente as mãos certas.

Depois ele escreveu uma carta de agradecimento para a Sra. Boot, ele ficou muito tempo pensando no que lhe dizer para expressar sua gratidão e por fim decidiu deixar simples e verdadeiro.

Obrigado. Aceito sua amizade e afeto se puder aceitar os meus em retribuição.

Sinceramente,

Harry J. Potter

Aliviado ele selou em um envelope e deixou separado. Pediria a King para levar a Sra. Boot quando Terry enviasse o gigantesco coruja para sua casa. Tinha certeza que Terry também recebera uma caixa com roupas de treinos e lanches de sua mãe. Em seguida ele pegou os folhetos que Flitwick lhe dera, enquanto roupas e livros poderiam esperar a resposta de Gringotes, sua vassoura teria que vir com mais urgência. Não sabia quando seria o primeiro jogo da Ravenclaw, mas mesmo durante os treinos ele precisava aprender a voar com a vassoura diferente e nova, isso seria bom para ele se adaptar e para seu time se ajustar aos seus movimentos.

Olhando os folhetos Harry imediatamente identificou um que oferecia todos os tipos de poções por preços melhores do que os do Beco Diagonal. Não precisava ser um Ravenclaw para compreender para quem o seu chefe de casa vendia as poções que seus alunos fabricavam e ao encontrar um outro folheto oferecendo ingredientes de poções entendeu que eram deles que vinham o necessário para suas aulas e testes extras no laboratório da torre. Sorriu, ao pensar, que o Prof. Flitwick era o maior rebelde desta escola, além de ir contra as regras de Hogwarts, ao fazer isso, também desafiava o Ministério da Magia.

Olhando com atenção encontrou um que oferecia roupas trouxas e bruxas, outro, sapatos, esse lhe interessava precisava de um par de tênis novos, o seu lhe servia, mas era bem velho. Havia outro para livros e um outro para artigos de papelaria, havia um até que oferecia joias e outros presentes, isso seria legal para o Natal, precisava comprar algo para Terry e sua mãe. E finalmente um para artigos de quadribol, sobre vassouras apenas por encomenda, o que, Harry imaginou, era normal entendendo que vassouras são caras.

Rapidamente ele escreveu ao endereço do folheto, não tinha nome ou endereço físico, mas embaixo dizia que a coruja os encontraria se a enviasse ao endereço de pedido, Company Quadribol, e pediu o valor da vassoura Nimbus 2000, ele se identificou e explicou que se tornara o buscador de sua casa e perguntou qual outros artigos de quadribol sua posição necessitava. Depois de selar a carta decidiu enviar por uma coruja da escola, isso atrairia menos atenção do que sua coruja e o do Terry que eram bem distintos.

Finalmente ele terminou seu sanduiche, bebeu suas poções escovou os dentes e foi dormir, pensando na longa semana que teria pela frente.

A semana se mostrou ainda mais cheia do que supusera no domingo. Começando na segunda-feira, depois de enviar todas as cartas aos seus respectivos caminhos, arrastou um sonolento Terry para o campo de quadribol para alguns exercícios. Como pensara ele também recebera roupas de treinos da sua mãe, e concordou em treinarem todos os dias, principalmente, por que na noite anterior percebera que não estar em boa forma física era perigo e, bem, vergonhoso.

Depois de tomarem banho foram para o Covil e Harry lhe contou o resto de sua conversa com Flitwick, o que claro causou ainda mais reação do seu amigo moreno.

— Quer dizer que eles não apenas controlam nosso currículo, isso eu já sabia, mas também quais livros temos acesso em Hogwarts? Isso é tão... Harry a ideia de que o Ministério interfere em Hogwarts de maneira tão direta e vil. Claro que isso não deveria realmente me surpreender, Lucius Malfoy tem o Ministro da magia no bolso e também é parte do Conselho de Governadores. E que eles controlem as publicações, nunca mais lerei um livro sem questionar se foi censurado. — Terry estava inconformado.

Harry então contou sobre os comerciantes informais e como Flitwick os apoiava e protegia, desafiando quem estava no comando em Hogwarts e no Ministério.

— Uau! E bem debaixo dos narizes deles. Genial! — Disse Terry com seu sorriso animado e brilhante. — Mas você tem razão a ideia que essas pessoas poderiam ser presas quando a culpa de tudo isso é dessas leis discriminatórias é absurda e assustadora. — Concluiu Terry indignado. — E você faz muito bem em comprar coisas deles, também farei isso, depois você me empresta os folhetos, por favor.

Depois Harry repetiu um resumo sobre seus pais, e falou sobre a Ordem da Fênix, o grupo criado por Dumbledore para lutar contra Voldemort.

— Ordem da Fênix? Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre isso e nem li em nenhum livro, mas considerando que os livros são censurados pelo Ministério faz sentido. Eles nunca iriam querer dividir os elogios por qualquer luta contra Voldemort e seus seguidores, e ainda admitir que estavam perdendo a guerra e precisaram de ajuda. Rá! Nunca mesmo. — Analisou Terry com desprezo, depois arregalou os olhos. — Harry, se seus pais eram dessa Ordem, Sirius Black também seria e se houvesse um espião no grupo porque o Diretor não descobriu quem era? E como, se Black era o espião seus pais conseguiram se esconder por tanto tempo?

— Eu não sei Terry e não quero parecer paranoico, mas começo a considerar o pensamento de que foi muito conveniente que o meu possível guardião saiu de cena e assim não pode assumir minha tutela ou se opor ao meu exilio com meus parentes trouxas. E sobre a minha herança? O testamento não foi lido, bloqueado ou se lá o que, e ainda Hagrid é enviado para não me ensinar nada ou me orientar sobre minha família e a maneira de agir com os goblins em Gringotes. — Disse Harry andando de um lado para o outro.

— Sim, mas você não deve se preocupar com seu dinheiro em si, os goblins não deixam ninguém chegar perto de seu cofre ou de seus investimentos. O Gringotes se orgulha de ser bem seguro contra roubos ou fraudes, mas eles não cuidam de quaisquer propriedades. Isso caberia ao administrador ou advogado, que podem ser o mesmo, cuidarem de qualquer propriedade de sua família. — Disse Terry inteligentemente.

— O que? Espere, primeiro Flitwick me diz que eu tenho um gerente de contas, investimentos e que posso retirar dinheiro mesmo ainda em Hogwarts e agora você me fala sobre propriedades. Que propriedades? Hagrid me disse que a casa onde morávamos explodiu. — Disse Harry seu temperamento subindo.

— Harry, como eu disse uma vez, para alguém tão inteligente. — Mantendo o tom calmo, Terry suspirou e olhou para seu amigo. — Harry que parte do que eu lhe disse que sua família é uma das mais ricas do nosso mundo você não entendeu? E o que o faz pensar que significa apenas ouro guardado no banco?

— Mas você me disse que eu tenho um outro cofre, um cofre de família com ouro e joias, armas, moveis. E como, você poderia me dizer, eu saberia que minha família tem investimentos ou propriedades, se eu nem sabia da existência de outro cofre, eu nem conhecia os rostos dos meus pais até sua mãe me enviar fotos deles. — Disse Harry além da frustração.

— Desculpa, você está certo. Eu não sei quais investimentos ou propriedades sua família tem, mas sendo tão interessados no mundo magico e seu crescimento, com certeza os Potters teriam os dois. E sobre sua casa, ela não explodiu, apenas o teto do seu berçário está faltando, a casa continua do mesmo jeito que ficou naquela noite. Se tornou uma espécie de monumento, muitos bruxos vêm de longe para visitar e deixar mensagens, os trouxas não podem ver, é claro. — Disse Terry solenemente.

Harry assentiu sem nem saber o que pensar sobre isso, um monumento, deixaria isso para depois, decidiu, não tinha condições de entender completamente o fato de que, o lugar onde seus pais foram tirados dele, era agora um monumento.

— Bem, se como pensamos foi Dumbledore quem bloqueou o testamento dos seus pais, as propriedades devem estar sob os cuidados dos advogados ou dele mesmo, mas você não deve se preocupar com eles. Enquanto minha opinião sobre o nosso Diretor não é das melhores no momento e não temos a menor ideia de suas intenções quando te afastou do mundo magico e de sua herança familiar, eu não acredito que te roubar estava entre seus objetivos. — Disse Terry tentando voltar ao assunto ao perceber que seu amigo ficara abalado com a informação sobre sua casa. — Os goblins cuidam das proteções magicas e o administrador cuida da manutenção e produção.

— Proteções magicas? Produção? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Sim. Bem, quanto a produção, é possível que você tenha pequenas fazendas de produção ou algo do tipo. E as proteções, além de cuidarem do nosso dinheiro o Gringotes empregam Disjuntores de Maldição, eles não apenas quebram alas e proteções antigas em busca de tesouros em escavações no Egito e outros países, mas também formulam alas em volta de propriedades. — Explicou Terry e depois pensou sobre outra coisa, ou duas na verdade. — Harry, porque você insistiu em conversar agora, tão cedo e não mais tarde quando nos encontraremos aqui com Neville e Hermione antes da reunião com os 2º anos Ravenclaws? E você poderia me falar sobre a carta que você mencionou ontem da sua mãe para a minha?

Harry suspirou e rapidamente contou sobre as cartas e as fotos e como suas mães mantiveram uma amizade depois de formadas, apesar de terem poucos contatos por causa da guerra.

— E seus pais estiveram no casamento deles? E ela contou do seu nascimento como minha mãe contou do meu? — Confuso e um pouco magoado Terry se sentou. — Ela nunca me contou, quer dizer, ela falou de sua mãe e mesmo de seu pai um pouco, e meu avô falou dos seus avós e de seu pai, mas ela nunca me disse que eram tão próximas.

— Acredito que porque era doloroso, além disso ela tentou me encontrar depois que a guerra acabou, mas eu já estava escondido no mundo trouxa e alguém a impediu de ter acesso a mim. — Harry bagunçou o cabelo pensativo. — Acredito que ela não queria que você tivesse expectativas sobre mim, sabe, que se nos conhecêssemos e nos déssemos bem seria por nós e não por que nossas mães queriam que fossemos amigos ou algo assim.

— Sim, faz sentido, teria sido estranho te encontrar e dizer "Oi, nossas mães foram amigas, vamos ser amigos também? " — Terry bufou mais acalmado pelas palavras do amigo. — E não foi alguém que a impediu de te encontrar, foi Dumbledore.

— Sim, nós sabemos que sim. E como muitas coisas que sabemos, não sabemos tudo para realmente entender, teremos que continuar investigando e observando e ligando os pontos, é um grande quebra cabeça. — Disse Harry com um olhar intenso e brilhante. — Bem, sobre sua outra pergunta, não quero falar nada disso para os nossos amigos Gryffs, eu até confio no Neville, apesar de não saber como é a relação da avó dele com Dumbledore, vai que ele conta tudo para ela. E sobre Hermione, não confio nela, é muito ligada a regras e tem uma confiança cega para as figuras de autoridades e os livros, não quer dizer... — Acrescentou rapidamente ao ver o Terry ameaçar defende-la. — Não quer dizer que não a quero como amiga ou que se um dia ela mostrar uma mente mais aberta não podemos contar tudo isso, só apenas ainda não. — Disse Harry firmemente, Terry entendeu e concordou. — Mas podemos conversar sobre o Cerberus e, sobre o que tem mais naquele corredor, com eles mais tarde. — Cedeu Harry.

— Ei, você disse que tinha uma ideia do que o Cerberus estava fazendo naquele corredor. — Perguntou Terry curioso.

— Eu acho que sim, mas depois eu conto de uma vez para vocês três, agora vamos descer e tomar café antes da nossa aula com Snape, ou nos atrasaremos. — Disse Harry levantando-se.

— Ok, vamos, mas você não me convence, não vai contar agora porque adora fazer mistério. — Terry disse divertido.

Harry riu, mas não negou e eles desceram as escadas para começar o dia de aulas. Que, Snape a parte, correu tudo bem, sua poção ficou perfeita graças as pequenas correções que fizera durante os testes sábado. Terry teve que seguir o livro e recebeu um E, pois, como ele mesmo apontara, nem ele ou Neville poderiam fazer as poções com as modificações de Harry. Afinal Harry não deveria poder testar a poção antes, ele poderia, claro, fingir perceber o erro do autor e ter sua poção corrigida na frente do professor, mas se Terry e Neville fizessem o mesmo, Snape, que não era nenhum idiota, perceberia e descobriria sobre o laboratório da torre. Mas nem Terry ou Neville se importaram, mesmo que não tirassem O em todas as poções como o Harry, ainda estavam felizes com seus trabalhos e notas.

Transfiguração também foi tudo bem, ainda muita teoria e repetição, mas a cada dia Harry se sentia mais seguro, e saber que seu pai era um prodígio o motivou ainda mais. Em História, Harry fez o dever de McGonnagall e ignorou Binns.

Depois de lanchar na cozinha Harry e Terry foram para o Covil e contaram para a Hermione sobre sua aventura da noite anterior o que a deixou chateada, primeiro por não a terem incluído e depois por terem sido tão imprudentes e temerários. Quando contou sobre o que ele acreditava o Cerberus estava protegendo, explicando tudo o que acontecera desde que vira o pacote encalombado e o que Hagrid disse sobre isso ter a ver com Dumbledore e Nicolas Flamel, sua reação foi a que Harry esperava.

— Precisamos descobrir quem é esse tal de Flamel e o que pode ser esse pacote e porque é tão importante para alguém tentar rouba-lo e para ter que ser escondido aqui em Hogwarts. — Concluiu Harry determinado.

— Hum, o que eu sei sobre Flamel é que ele é amigo de longa data de Dumbledore e que os dois trabalharam juntos na área da alquimia, mas não faço ideia do que poderia ser esse pacote. Você tem razão Harry teremos que pesquisar discretamente. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Mas vocês quase morreram ontem e agora querem se meter onde não devem. Hagrid disse que isso era assunto de Dumbledore e seu amigo, não devemos ficar interferindo, poderíamos acabar mortos ou pior, expulsos. — Disse Hermione zangada.

Os três meninos olharam chocados para ela e Terry respondeu.

— Hermione vou ignorar o absurdo que você acabou de dizer e apenas justificar que temos o direito de saber porque um Cerberus está neste momento em um corredor em nossa escola por traz de uma simples porta de madeira que qualquer 1º ano mais competente pode abrir. Somos nós que Dumbledore coloca em risco e acho que quero saber o que é mais importante do que a nossa segurança. — Disse Terry com firmeza.

— Bem, pois eu acho que ele avisou sobre o corredor e, se ninguém quebrar as regras ao ir aonde não deve, não se machucarão e além disso tenho certeza que o Cerberus está bem preso. O diretor Dumbledore seria incapaz de desconsiderar nossa segurança como você o acusa. — Disse ela contrariada e ofendida.

Harry olhou para Terry com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um olhar que dizia, "Eu te disse", Terry suspirou e acenou discretamente ao amigo antes de responder.

— Ok, Hermione, é um direito seu pensar assim, mas é um direito nosso discordar e não vamos deixar de pesquisar. E você Neville? — Perguntou Terry ao garoto silencioso.

— Bem, desde que não cheguemos perto do Cerberus, não me importo de ajudar a pesquisar. — Disse Neville timidamente.

— Neville!? — Exclamou Hermione indignada.

— O que? Eu poderia facilmente me esquecer o caminho, me perder e acabar naquele corredor, Hermione. E eu quero entender o que é tão importante que faz o diretor de Hogwarts acreditar que está tudo bem ter um Cerberus a alguns poucos metros dos estudantes. — Disse Neville defensivamente.

Depois disso eles mudaram para a aula de Defesa mesmo que Hermione ainda que parecia querer convencê-los de que ela estava certa. Quando os primeiros alunos chegaram para a reunião eles interromperam a aula que havia sido muito produtiva. A reunião também foi bem, os segundos anos Ravenclaws estavam mais do que dispostos a retomarem seus estudos trouxas ao saberem das discriminações e dificuldades de se conseguir um bom emprego no mundo magico.

Depois do jantar eles se reuniram com os Gryffindors 2º ano e seu desinteresse era exasperante, eles não sabiam nada sobre os trabalhos no mundo magico e não pareciam interessados em saber. Quando Terry perguntou quais eletivas eles planejavam escolher para o próximo ano, eles o olharam com expressões vazias, pois não sabiam nada de aulas nenhumas. Frustrado Terry passou um bom tempo explicando um monte de coisas e finalmente viu alguns olhares de interesse e preocupação. Mas quando foram para a torre fazer seus deveres nenhum deles tinha certeza que qualquer um se importaria o suficiente para voltar aos seus estudos trouxas.

O dia seguinte se manteve igual, exercícios de manhã, aulas, reuniões, deveres e estudos extras e muita e boa alimentação. A noite depois do jantar Harry foi para seu primeiro treino de quadribol, Terry o acompanhou e assistiu preparando a aula extra de História do dia seguinte.

Para Harry o treino foi incrível, por ver os outros jogadores jogarem e começarem a se entrosar entre si e com ele. Trevor era um ótimo capitão, paciente, mas ainda exigente, ele parecia entender que a maioria nunca jogara, não apenas um com o outro, mas também em times, Harry sendo o mais obvio e parava para explicar posições, táticas e estratégias sem perder a calma ou se chatear. MacMillan era mais impaciente, mas Trevor o ignorava e rapidamente todos aprenderam a deixa-lo sozinho com seus resmungos e cara azeda. Quando terminaram o treino seu capitão os parabenizou pelo ótimo trabalho e os dispensou reforçando a presença de todos na quinta no mesmo horário.

O dia seguinte assim como a semana seguiu com muito estudo e treinos, dedicação as aulas, deveres, preparação e aulas extras. Suas respostas as cartas que enviara chegaram rapidamente, a de Gringotes muito esclarecedora, dizia que ele tinha acesso ao seu dinheiro em qualquer lugar da Grã-Bretanha, mas apenas ao cofre confiança. E seu gerente de contas, Ruggedstone, lhe enviou uma bolsa magicamente conectada ao cofre onde sempre que ficasse vazia 100 galeões apareceriam, havia um limite de 500 galeões por mês e ninguém mais que não tivesse o sangue Potter poderia acessa-la. A bolsa tinha um custo e cada transferência de 100 galeões uma pequena taxa, mas para Harry valia a pena. E Ruggedstone disse que se Harry assinasse uma ordem de pedido com o valor do produto, o comerciante poderia ir retirar o pagamento pessoalmente no banco, pois os goblins tinham maneiras de verificar a letra e assinatura magicamente e assim evitar fraudes. Ele também solicitou que Harry agendasse uma reunião no próximo verão quando então eles poderiam discutir sobre quais mais serviços o Gringotes oferecia e sobre seus dinheiro e investimentos.

A carta do Company Quadribol foi um pouco constrangedora, o dono da empresa, seu nome era David, o parabenizou várias vezes por ser o novo buscador e um tão jovem. Disse que era uma honra ajudá-lo a encontrar uma boa vassoura e lhe disse no fim, que uma Nimbus 2000 custava 75 galeões e que ele precisava de luvas de buscador, tênis próprios para quem precisava prender os pés na vassoura e braçadeiras leves para protege-lo ao pegar o pomo mesmo se um balaço o atingir. Harry enviou 100 galeões de volta e pediu tudo o que foi mencionado, nas cores pretas, além da vassoura. Ficou feliz de ter a nova bolsa, porque guardado com ele de sua visita ao Beco Diagonal, tinha apenas 23 galeões e alguns sicles e nuques.

Prof. Flitwick também os procurou e informou ter recebido autorização para algumas aulas extras de carpintaria magica, agora ele precisava organizar as aulas, procurar alguém qualificado, encaixar em um horário acessível. As aulas seriam quinzenais e seriam optativas, assim, uma só turma com todos os alunos que tivessem interesse sem separação por idade. Eles só tinham agora que aguardar o anuncio.

As reuniões prosseguiram e enquanto os Gryffindors mais velhos pareciam mais interessados e preocupados, infelizmente identificar os Slytherins mestiços se mostrou uma missão difícil e tinha que ser feita sem pressa e sem colocar as três meninas em risco. Com os Ravens não houve problemas, eles gostavam de estudar e respeitavam adquirir novos conhecimentos, descobriram até que alguns deles já continuavam seus estudos trouxas por iniciativa própria. Os Hufflepuffs também se interessaram, mas eram mais descontraídos e menos ambiciosos, ainda que a perspectiva de um subemprego preocupou vários deles.

Quando o mês de setembro acabou eles tinham conseguido informar todos os alunos mestiços e nascidos trouxas de todas as casas e anos e os aconselharam a retomarem seus estudos trouxas. Houve um movimento de livros chegando para muitos alunos via coruja, incluindo os do Terry que junto com Harry começaram a seguir seus próprios conselhos. Esses novos estudos se encaixaram em seus horários e os tornaram ainda mais ocupados quando outubro seguiu, mas nenhum deles se importou.

As aulas extras do 6º e 7º anos estavam indo bem, ninguém desistira e Penny vinha com alguns relatórios de que todos estavam gostando e empolgados com tantas coisas novas que nunca imaginariam seriam importantes aprender para entender e pertencer ao mundo magico. Felizmente ninguém parecia ter descoberto a infiltração de alunos não desejados na aula, como Harry supusera, o segredo em torno das aulas jogava a favor deles.

Os estudos extras se mostraram um grande fator da vida de Harry, não apenas o que estudava com seus amigos, mas seus estudos individuais. Defesa era sem dúvida o seu melhor assunto, assim Harry tentou se soltar e aprender a frente sozinho, mesmo com os livros censurados. Mas mesmo sem intenção ele logo estava à frente deles também em Feitiços e Poções, e em um segundo próximo a Hermione em Transfiguração. Em Herbologia, Neville era o melhor, com Hermione em segundo e os Ravens vindo a seguir. Terry é claro se destacava em História, mas também vinha em segundo em Feitiços e terceiro em Poções, apenas Transfiguração ele descia para quinto com Lisa e Michael ficando a sua frente.

Harry não se importava com competições e se ofereceu para ajudar seus amigos em qualquer duvidas que tivessem. Terry e Neville se beneficiavam disso e se esforçavam muito por si mesmos. Hermione tendia a não querer ajuda e preferiria estudar a mais sozinha, Harry entendeu que ela não queria ter que os ajudar em Transfiguração e eles serem tão bons quanto ela, assim também não pedia ajuda nos outros assuntos, que na verdade ela se saia muito bem. Assim eles tendiam a fazer os deveres com ela, mas apenas Neville aparecia para as aulas extras.

Dos seus amigos de casa, Mandy, Morag e Padma eram muito inteligentes e dedicadas, mas não tinham vergonha de pedir ajuda a ele se tivesse algum problema. Michael, Anthony e Lisa preferiam se manter entre si, ainda que Lisa lhe pediu um pouco de ajuda em Defesa quando os meninos não estavam por perto. Entre as outras casas, apenas Justin e Megan, ou Hannah e Susan de vez em quando apareciam para alguns auxílios mútuos. Os Gryffindors, segundo Neville, nunca pegavam em livros, a não ser para fazer deveres e na sala de aula, assim eles não precisavam ou se importavam com aulas extras.

Talvez fosse porque agora andava muito ocupado com o treino de quadribol duas noites por semana além de todas as horas de estudos e deveres, mas Harry nem acreditou quando se deu conta de que já estava em Hogwarts havia dois meses. O castelo parecia mais sua casa do que a casa da rua dos Alfeneiros.

Na manhã do Dia das Bruxas eles acordaram com um delicioso cheiro de abóboras assadas que se espalhava pelos corredores. E, o que era ainda melhor, o Prof. Flitwick anunciou na aula de Feitiços que, em sua opinião, os alunos estavam prontos para começar a fazer objetos voarem, uma coisa que andavam morrendo de vontade de experimentar desde que viram o professor fazer o sapo de Neville sair voando pela sala. Esse era um feitiço mais complexo do que os que aprenderam antes, mas Harry já o dominara, depois de ver Greengrass usá-lo tão facilmente e de maneira tão útil, não quisera esperar até aprender em aula. O Prof. Flitwick dividiu a turma em pares para praticar. O parceiro de Harry foi Seamus Finnigan. Terry foi com Lisa e Neville com Lavander, nenhum dos dois pareciam animados, mas o pior foi Hermione que fez parceria com o Weasley. Era difícil dizer se era Ron ou Hermione que estava mais aborrecido com isso.

— Agora, não se esqueçam daquele movimento com o pulso que praticamos! — Falou esganiçado o Prof. Flitwick, como sempre empoleirado no alto da pilha de livros. — Gira e sacode, lembrem-se, gira e sacode. E digam as palavras mágicas corretamente, é muito importante, também, lembrem-se do bruxo Barrufo, que disse "s" em vez de "f" e quando viu estava no chão com um búfalo em cima do peito.

Harry e Seamus giraram e sacudiram o pulso, a pena de Harry subiu exatamente o que ele queria, uns 15 centímetros acima da mesa, mas a de Seamus continuava parada sem se mover. Seamus ficou tão impaciente que a empurrou com a varinha e tocou fogo nela, Harry teve que rapidamente apagar o fogo com um Aguamenti. Logo depois tentou ajuda-lo com a sua própria pena. Flitwick passou por suas bancadas e pediu a Harry que repetisse o feitiço.

— Muito bom Sr. Potter, muito controle. 5 pontos por seu bom trabalho e por ajudar um amigo. — Disse Flitwick quando Harry ergueu sua pena sem dificuldade.

Enquanto voltava a ajudar seu parceiro, Harry olhou em volta para os amigos. Terry conseguira erguer a pena assim como Lisa, mas os dois perdiam o controle do feitiço e deixava a pena cair e não a desciam de volta a mesa. Neville tinha o mesmo problema, além de que seu feitiço parecia mais fraco, a pena só subia alguns centímetros. Lavander parara de tentar e parecia entediada.

Hermione e Weasley pareciam estar discutindo, ele agitava sua varinha loucamente e falava as palavras com ênfases nas silabas incorretas, e Hermione tentava corrigi-lo.

— Wingardium leviosa! — Ordenou, sacudindo os braços compridos como pás de moinho.

— Você está dizendo o feitiço errado — Harry ouviu Hermione corrigir aborrecida. — É Wing-gar-dium levi-o-sa, o "gar" é bem pronunciado e longo.

— Faz você então, que é tão inteligente — retrucou Ron.

Hermione enrolou as mangas das vestes, bateu a varinha e disse:

— Wingardium leviosa!

A pena se ergueu da mesa e pairou a mais de um metro acima da cabeça deles. Ela fizera o feitiço, mas sem o controle necessário, a pena subiu demais e quando o professor surgiu batendo palmas Hermione se desconcentrou e a pena flutuou sozinha até o chão.

— Ah, muito bem! — Exclamou o professor Flitwick, batendo palmas. — Muito bem, miss Granger. Vejam classe, Srta. Granger conseguiu, não desistam continuem, lembrem-se gira e sacode.

Ao fim da aula todos os Ravenclaw conseguiram o feitiço, e os Gryffindor apenas Weasley, Lavander e Finnigan não o conseguiram. Harry tentou ajudar o garoto irlandês, mas apesar dele entender o que fazer, sua magia parecia querer agir abruptamente, pensando em suas conversas com Terry e as primeiras aulas com Flitwick, concluiu que a magia de Seamus ainda estava instável e se ajustando ao aumento de poder com o início da puberdade.

Quando saíram da sala Harry pode ver que Weasley estava de muito mau humor e, se juntando a seus amigos, pode ouvir ele reclamando e gesticulando sobre alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu entender o que, mas Hermione que estava mais a frente com Neville o ouviu e saiu correndo pelo corredor parecendo estar chorando. Harry e Terry se aproximaram para saber o que acontecera quando Finnigan falou:

— Acho que ela ouviu o que você disse. — Disse ele preocupado.

— E daí? — Mas pareceu meio sem graça. — Ela já deve ter reparado que não tem amigos.

— Bem, para começar isso não é verdade. — Disse Neville zangado. — Hermione tem amigos e não é nenhum pesadelo, pode ser um pouco mandona, mas nós gostamos dela mesmo assim porque sabemos que ela só tenta ajudar.

— O que você disse a ela, Weasley? — Perguntou Terry com expressão fechada, algo difícil de ver em seu amigo sempre animado e tranquilo.

— Eu não disse nada a ela, não tenho culpa que ela me ouviu. E vocês podem suporta-la porque também são todos ratos de biblioteca, mas para nós Granger é um pesadelo e mal a suportamos. — Disse Weasley irritado e de rosto corado.

— Bem, pois eu prefiro ser amigo de Hermione que, do seu jeito mostra interesse em aprender, do que de alguém que nunca consegue fazer um feitiço descente. Ela te envergonhou Weasley e, ao em vez de ter humildade para aprender com ela quando tentou te ajudar, você decide humilha-la e ofende-la. Sabe eu não espero muito de você, mas isso é bem baixo. — Disse Terry e saiu pisando duro.

Harry e Neville seguiram atrás e logo se separaram para aulas diferentes. Terry passou o resto do dia mal-humorado e nem Harry dizendo que suas palavras para o Weasley foram boas e verdadeiras o animou. Quando foram para a Biblioteca, não a encontraram lá como sempre e quando Neville chegou disse que ela não apareceu em nenhuma das aulas da tarde. Eles supuseram que ela fora para a torre e devia estar em seu quarto onde nenhum deles tinha acesso. Fizeram os deveres e depois foram para suas torres.

Harry não tinha certeza se queria ir para a festa de Halloween, mesmo assim tomou banho e colocou roupas limpas e novas. Comprar algumas roupas e calçados novos fora muito bom, assim não precisava usar vestes o tempo todo. Colocou uma camisa verde escura e um jeans preto com um tênis preto, ajeitou a bagunça do cabelo e olhou em volta. Ele fizera algumas decorações, mudara as cores da roupa de cama, trouxera uma planta da estufa, ainda estava sem moveis, mas parecia mais do seu jeito.

Sua vassoura também já chegara e Harry vinha testando e treinando com ela, era incrível, tão rápida e intuitiva. Ele estava meio apaixonado por ela. Quando Terry o pegou limpando-a pela decima vez riu e o aconselhou a limpar sua varinha também, assim ela funcionaria melhor. Harry não fazia ideia sobre isso, mas agora pelo menos uma vez por semana polia as duas, vassoura e varinha.

Ele também solicitara os livros de Aaron Mason e estava aguardando resposta, esperava que fossem encontrados. Suspirando decidiu descer e ir para o jantar, enquanto não estava no clima para festa, sendo o aniversário de 10 anos do assassinato de seus pais, não queria deixar seus amigos sozinhos e estava preocupado com Hermione. Encontrando Terry na sala comunal, eles desceram as escadas para o Salão Principal, as decorações do Dia das Bruxas eram de tirar o folego, mil morcegos vivos esvoaçavam nas paredes e no teto e outros mil mergulhavam sobre as mesas em nuvens negras e baixas, fazendo dançarem as velas dentro das abóboras. Deixando o jantar de lado foram direto para a mesa Gryffindor.

— Oi Neville, você encontrou a Hermione? — Perguntou Harry a seu amigo que acabara de se sentar e estava colocando alguma comida em seu prato.

— Não Harry, ela não estava na sala comunal e não posso checar em seu quarto. — Disse Neville se virando para eles. — Querem se sentar? — Mas antes que pudessem responder Parvati os chamou dois lugares abaixo.

— Ei, vocês estão procurando a Hermione? — Perguntou ela e com seus acenos continuou. — Ela ficou o dia todo chorando no banheiro das meninas no segundo andar. Ainda está pelo que sei.

— É melhor irmos busca-la, não podemos deixar que fique sozinha lá. — Disse Terry se perguntando porque nenhuma das meninas tentara ajudar Hermione.

Harry e Neville concordaram e o menino Gryffindor abandonou o prato e se levantou da mesa. E nesse momento o Prof. Quirrell entrou correndo no salão, o turbante torto na cabeça e o terror estampado no rosto. Todos olharam quando ele se aproximou da cadeira de Dumbledore, escorou-se na mesa e ofegou:

— Troll... nas masmorras... achei que devia lhe dizer.

Em seguida desabou no chão desmaiado.

Houve um alvoroço. Foi preciso explodirem várias bombinhas da ponta da varinha do Prof. Dumbledore para as pessoas fazerem silêncio.

— Monitores — disse ele com voz grave e retumbante –, levem os alunos de suas casas de volta aos dormitórios, imediatamente!

Imediatamente o monitor ruivo Weasley começou a gritar.

— Me acompanhem! Fiquem juntos, alunos do primeiro ano! Não precisam ter medo do troll se seguirem as minhas ordens! Agora fiquem bem atrás de mim. Abram caminho para os alunos do primeiro ano passarem! Com licença, sou o monitor!

— Como é que um troll pode entrar? — Perguntou Harry enquanto ficavam o três parados e observando a enxurrada de alunos saindo do Grande Salão em direção a escadaria. — E porque Dumbledore não nos manteve aqui seguros ao em vez de nos enviar por aí, eu duvido que o troll esteja nas masmorras ainda.

— Não sei a resposta para nenhuma de suas questões Harry, mas temos que avisar a Hermione antes de subirmos, ela não saberá e pode estar em perigo. — Disse Terry começando a seguir os alunos para a saída.

— O que faz você pensar que troll não está mais nas masmorras Harry? — Perguntou Neville pálido e ofegante atrás.

— Porque trolls são atraídos por luzes e barulhos, deve ser por isso que ele deixou a floresta, mas como ele entrou? Trolls não sabem abrir portas. — Disse Harry lembrando de tudo o que estudara sobre criaturas escuras ou perigosas. — Terry é melhor darmos a volta, vamos na direção da enfermaria, tem uma escada por lá lembra? Chegaremos mais rápido.

Terry concordou e eles se afastaram da multidão e saíram na direção da enfermaria, subiram as escadas, mas quando chegaram ao topo viram que alguns passos no fim do corredor Snape se afastava com sua capa ondulante que o fazia parecer um morcego. Eles ficaram em silencio até que ele virasse no fim do corredor a direita e depois continuaram até a porta do banheiro, o mesmo que Terry levou Harry quando ele passou mal.

— Porque ele está fazendo aqui e não nas masmorras? — Perguntou Neville.

— Não sei, talvez tenham percebido que o troll não ficaria muito tempo em um lugar vazio e escuro. Não com tantas luzes e barulhos dos estudantes. — Disse Terry ao se aproximar da porta do banheiro e bater. — Hermione? Você está aí?

— Vão embora! Já disse para me deixarem em paz! — Gritou Hermione, sua voz abafada.

— Bem credito que foi por isso que ninguém a ajudou mais cedo, ela os mandou embora. — Disse Terry chateado.

— Bem não temos tempo para ficar de conversinha pela porta Terry, estamos em uma situação de risco aqui. — Disse Harry e rapidamente entrou no banheiro. — Hermione, eu não sei porque você decidiu passar seu dia num banheiro chorando, mas temos que ir, tem um troll solto pela escola. — Disse ele bem alto na direção dos reservados.

Um deles se abriu e Hermione saiu, descabelada, o rosto e olhos inchados e vermelhos de chorar.

— Vão embora. Não quero ir para a festa. — Ela fungou e tentou arrumar os cabelos. — E vocês não deveriam entrar num banheiro de meninas.

— Hermione, esqueça as regras por um minuto! Você não ouviu? Não viemos chama-la para nenhuma festa idiota, tem um troll solto pelos corredores, não me pergunte como ele entrou, mas precisamos ir para as torres. — Disse Harry irritado.

— Hermione, depois conversamos, mas agora precisamos ir para um lugar seguro. — Disse Terry e pegando seu braço suavemente a levou na direção da saída. Neville segurou a porta aberta e foi o último a sair batendo nas costas de Harry que bateu na de Terry.

Isso porque na frente deles a uns 10 metros, bem no caminho em que precisavam ir, estava uma visão enorme e medonha. Quase quatro metros de altura, a pele cinzenta e baça, o corpanzil cheio de calombos como um pedregulho e uma cabecinha no alto, que mais parecia um coco. Tinha pernas curtas, grossas como um tronco de árvore e pés chatos e calosos. Segurava um enorme bastão de madeira, que arrastava pelo chão, porque seus braços eram compridíssimos.

Enquanto todos paravam chocados e de boca aberta, inclusive o Troll, Harry imediatamente tirou sua varinha e se colocou à frente de seus amigos.

— Rápido, peguem suas varinhas, lembrem-se seu couro é muito duro para qualquer feitiço de impacto. Maldições e feitiços de distração e desorientação, vamos deixa-lo confuso até encontrar um local seguro para nos escondermos ou que um adulto chegue. — Disse Harry em um sussurro e gesticulou para seus amigos recuarem.

Todos fizeram o que ele mandou, pálidos e assustados, mas com a varinha firme nas mãos. Eles começaram a dar passos para traz andando de costas sem tirar os olhos do troll que parecia olha-los confuso e movia a pequena orelha tentando pensar e decidir o que fazer. Eles aumentaram a distância mais uns 15 metros quando o troll finalmente começou a andar na direção deles com um grunhido e erguendo o bastão de madeira os ameaçando.

— Incarcerous. — Disse Harry dando alguns passos à frente e enviando uma corda na direção das pernas do troll, não o seguraria por muito tempo, mas ia lhe dar tempo

— Frangeretur — Disse Neville. E de sua varinha saiu estalos altos que pararam o troll assustado.

— Incendio! — Gritou Terry, mas querendo assustar do que queimar troll, deu certo, pois o monstro fedorento recuou tentando se afastar e com as cordas em suas pernas tropeçou e caiu para traz com um grande estrondo.

— Glisseo. — Disse Hermione congelando o chão.

— Vamos, temos tempo de nos afastar e buscar algum lugar seguro. — Disse Harry e rapidamente correu com seus amigos para o fim do corredor onde viram Snape desaparecer. Viraram a esquerda ao em vez de direita, na direção da enfermaria.

Eles passaram pela enfermaria, mas Harry disse que se ficassem lá teriam que explicar porque não estavam em suas torres. Todos estavam com medo o suficiente para concordarem e eles entraram na enfermaria vazia.

— Colloportus! — Disse Harry e trancou a porta.

Eles suspiraram aliviados e ouviram com atenção esperando ouvir se o troll se aproximasse. Demorou vários minutos, mas logo ouviram passos pesados se aproximando, preocupado Harry repetiu o feitiço.

— Você acha que a porta é forte para segura-lo caso ele tente destruí-la? — Perguntou Terry pálido e preocupado.

— Silencio, ele tem boa audição, vamos procurar outro lugar para nos escondermos caso ele consiga passar pela porta, mas em silencio. — Disse Harry e todos concordaram, rapidamente olharam em volta e decidiram pelo escritório de Madame Pomfrey. Mas Harry insistiu que ficassem mais perto da porta.

— Caso ouçamos um bruxo adulto, podemos pedir ajudar. — Sussurrou em sua explicação.

Logo depois ouviram uma voz falar e arregalaram os olhos animados, mas Harry foi o único que com uma boa audição e por estar carregado de adrenalina, entendeu exatamente o que foi dito e saltou para frente e colocou a mão na boca de Hermione e a calou instantes antes de ela gritar por ajuda. Os dois meninos o encararam sem entender, mas ele sinalizou silencio e ouvir e gesticulou a varinha, para estarem preparados.

— Sua besta fedorenta, você deveria estar em outro lugar não tem ninguém por aqui. — A voz era levemente familiar, mas Harry não fazia ideia de quem era. — Vamos, preciso que você cause um pouco mais de distração e bem longe do 3º andar, vou te levar mais perto do Grande Salão, talvez algum sangue ruim ainda esteja por perto e você possa esmagar um para mim...

Eles ouviram um grunhido e a pessoa seja quem for continuou falando com o Troll, mas não puderam entender o que. Olhando para seus amigos Harry os viu de olhos arregalados e ainda mais pálidos. Quando Terry ameaçou falar, ele sinalizou que não e todos ficaram em silencio e parados quase sem respirar, até que ouviram passos, e seja quem fosse andava rápido e mancando, Harry teve uma terrível percepção e arregalando os olhos agarrou Hermione e a arrastou na direção dos fundos da enfermaria, Neville e Terry o seguiram e só tiveram tempo de se colocarem atrás de uma cortina e se abaixarem quando a pessoa abriu a porta magicamente sem dificuldades e entrou indo na direção ao escritório da curandeira.

Harry que ficara na ponta em frente aos amigos, espiou, mas não havia ninguém, ouviram barulho e xingamentos e alguns minutos depois passos vindo do escritório, Harry voltou a espiar e viu Snape deixar a enfermaria claramente machucado pela maneira como mancava. A porta voltou a se fechar e eles ficaram em absoluto silencio, por mais alguns minutos, até Harry se levantar e eles se aproximarem da porta.

— Acredito que se formos rápidos podemos chegar até o Covil, precisamos subir ao 3º andar e usar a entrada do ciclope, está bem mais perto. — Disse Harry, visualizando o caminho e decidindo que era a melhor chance.

— Você perdeu o juízo? Precisamos ir para os nossos dormitórios, ou ficar aqui mesmo. É mais seguro. — Disse Hermione desesperada.

— Não podemos ir pela escadaria, você ouviu, o troll foi levado naquela direção, além disso se ficarmos aqui e formos encontrados por algum adulto, a pessoa que estava com o troll vai saber que estivemos aqui e possivelmente o ouviu. — Disse Harry decidido.

— Você está certo, o melhor lugar para nos escondermos até tudo isso passar é o Covil e não é tão longe. Mas corremos o risco de sermos encontrados por qualquer um, inclusive esse que colocou o Troll na escola ou Snape. — Disse Terry bagunçando os cabelos.

— Sim, mas se isso acontecer dizemos que estávamos tentando ajudar a Hermione e que nos escondemos no banheiro das meninas quando vimos o troll. Podemos levar uma bronca, mas não fizemos nada errado e essa pessoa com o troll não está interessado em sujar as mãos ou chamar atenção para si, por isso a distração. — Disse Harry e olhando para seus amigos aflitos e duvidosos, continuou determinado. — Vamos, rápidos e em silencio, se encontrarmos alguém eu explico e vocês me ajudam. Agora vamos lá.

Harry abriu a porta da enfermaria e continuou pelo caminho que Snape desapareceu mais cedo, seus amigos o seguindo. Chegando a algumas escadas estreitas, subiram até o lance acima, era o terceiro andar, mas ainda não o corredor que tinham de chegar. Eles prosseguiram, Harry os guiando por instinto e, quando chegaram ao corredor escuro onde estava a estátua do ciclope, ouviram passos. Se encostaram nas sombras da parede e andaram ainda mais em silencio, quando se aproximaram da estátua viram que os passos eram de Filch que andava de um lado para o outro em frente a porta do Cerberus. Estava vigiando, claramente.

Terry sinalizou a entrada e Hermione e depois Neville entraram, quando eles ouviram passos atrás deles se olharam com olhos arregalados e Terry entrou mais rápido com um empurrão de Harry e este o seguiu. Terry sinalizou silencio e que ficassem parados aos amigos Gryffis quando os passos passaram em frente à estátua e se aproximaram do zelador.

— Alguém tentou passar pela porta ou apareceu por aqui Filch? — Snape perguntou com sua voz sombria.

— Não professor. Nem mesmo aqueles pestinhas apareceram, pelo mesmo por uma vez eles obedeceram e foram para seus dormitórios. O senhor está bem professor? Como está a perna? — Perguntou Filch.

— Tudo bem, já fiz um curativo, esse maldito Cerberus do Hagrid quase me arrancou a perna, é impossível vigiar três cabeças. — Disse Snape zangado.

— O senhor achou que alguém ia tentar descer pelo alçapão professor? — Perguntou Filch curioso.

— Não quis arriscar, foi muito conveniente um troll estar na escola em uma noite de festa, uma distração se já vi alguma. Teremos que redobrar os cuidados e vigília neste corredor Filch, não podemos nos deixar enganar. Bem, o troll já foi encontrado e levado para a floresta, assim posso me recolher. Boa noite. — Disse Snape, claramente ainda mal-humorado, apesar das boas notícias.

Quando ouve silencio por 20 segundos depois que ele passou pela estatua, Harry se moveu, pegou o braço de Neville e o puxou alguns metros à frente, depois o soltou e acendeu sua varinha e com seus amigos o seguindo em silencio liderou o caminho para o Covil, tentando entender tudo o que acontecera nesta noite e encontrar uma maneira de se proteger e a seus amigos de um inimigo desconhecido que estava bem próximo a eles.


	16. Duras Verdades e Quadribol

Capitulo 15

O caminho iluminado pelas varinhas pareceu muito mais longo, opressivo e assustador, mas finalmente, eles chegaram ao Covil. Assim que entraram na sala acolhedora, iluminada com as tochas e a lareira se sentiram mais seguros e confortados. Desejando uma segurança ainda maior Terry fechou a porta e todos se sentiram melhor por mais essa separação, ainda que apenas simbólica, do perigo.

Harry carregado de adrenalina continuou a andar de um lado ao outro segurando sua varinha firmemente. Sabia que ouvira aquela voz em algum lugar, mas a entonação, as palavras, o volume não era de alguém que ele conhecia. Quem? Quem era a pessoa que colocara o troll na escola, sem se preocupar com o perigo aos alunos, apenas para roubar o que estava escondido abaixo do alçapão que o Cerberus protegia? E o que era tão importante que o fez tentar roubar o Gringotes e agora Hogwarts?

— Acalme-se Harry, estamos seguros agora. Precisamos pensar, e não agir, com tranquilidade. — Disse Terry com a voz incrivelmente calma, apesar de sua palidez.

— Alguém reconheceu a voz do bruxo que falava com o troll? — Perguntou Harry achando difícil com tanta adrenalina parar de se mover.

Todos negaram, Neville ainda estava ofegante e pálido, seus olhos arregalados.

— Pareceu familiar, mas não sei quem. Ele deve ter invadido Hogwarts, não precisamos avisar alguém? — Disse ele com voz tremula.

— Não sabemos quem é, se contarmos a alguém e ele, seja quem for, souber e achar que podemos identifica-lo virá atrás de nós. E não saberemos contra quem nos colocar em guarda. — Disse Terry tranquilo e pensativo.

— Além disso, ele não invadiu Hogwarts, ele já está aqui, é um dos professores, ou alunos mais velhos, 7º ano teria que ser, para saber controlar um troll adulto como aquele. — Disse Harry começando a usar a cabeça para pensar e não no modo ação e proteção. Respirou fundo e bagunçou mais seu cabelo bagunçado. — Ele sabia que o pacote estava em Gringotes, deve ter tido acesso para saber essa informação, mas Hagrid tirou o pacote usando minha apresentação ao mundo magico como disfarce. Sua tentativa de roubo chegou tarde, mas aposto que ele é inteligente o suficiente para ter tentado, pois sabia que invadir o banco seria mais fácil do que roubar bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore. — Disse Harry mais calmo.

— Claro, hoje não foi uma tentativa de roubo. Foi um teste. — Disse Terry e seus olhos estavam focados agora. — Agora ele sabe que uma grande festa ou distrações perigosas não dão resultados. Vai mudar de tática.

— Não entendo. Vocês acham que ele já está em Hogwarts e que o troll foi um teste? — Disse Neville confuso.

— Sim Neville, ele está aqui e aposto que já sabia sobre o Cerberus, lembre-se, ninguém entra sem autorização do diretor e vice-diretora, e um estranho qualquer não teria a informação de que Dumbledore tem em suas mãos um objeto valioso. Ou se alguém lá fora descobriu, que melhor maneira de roubar algo do que infiltrar alguém de sua confiança ou a si mesmo no local do roubo. — Disse Harry ainda agitado, mas agora eram com as ideias em sua mente que ligavam os pontos.

— Ele claro já sabia onde o objeto está, pois, o diretor o anunciou no banquete de abertura, e deve ter estado lá e visto o Cerberus. Supondo que ele sabe como passar pelo cão, aposto que existem mais proteções, Dumbledore cuidaria para que sim. Ele sabe que precisará de tempo para passar pelas proteções extras, a menos que queira ser pego no flagra e ainda lutar com o diretor. Assim ele quer invadir e tentar um roubo quando todos estiverem ocupados. — Disse Terry no ritmo.

— Ele lançou o troll, a distração para os professores e foi ao 3º andar, mas Snape não é idiota e percebeu que o troll era apenas para alguém acessar o alçapão. Era um teste, agora esse bruxo sabe que esse método não é o melhor, pois se houver uma grande comoção alguém se deslocará para a proteção do alçapão. — Disse Harry, com olhos brilhando. — Aposto que não vai tentar nada enquanto todos estiverem em alerta, vai ser em um dia qualquer, quando todos estiverem relaxados e acreditando que o ladrão desistiu. Ele já atraiu muitos olhares para o 3º andar com esse pequeno ato, ele vai ficar quieto e não atrair mais atenção para si ou para um possível roubo. — Concluiu Harry e olhou para os amigos. Terry acenou concordando, Neville parecia cansado e confuso, mas entendeu o raciocínio e concordou também. Hermione ainda pálida, encolhida no sofá olhou para ele, acenou e depois caiu no choro.

Harry abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer para a menina que soluçava, parecendo triste e magoada. Ele olhou para Terry e Neville, o ultimo parecia mais assustado agora do que quando estava em frente ao troll, mas Terry a olhou com carinho exasperado e movendo a cabeça negativamente, suspirou e se levantando sentou ao seu lado no sofá e esfregou seu ombro suavemente e sussurrou:

— Está tudo bem, você está segura e nenhum de nós está chateado com você. Coloque tudo para fora e acalme-se Hermione. Estamos todos seguros agora. — Terry parecia como sempre saber o que dizer e nem piscou quando a garota pulou nele em um abraço esmagador. Ele apenas abraçou de volta e esfregou suas costas suavemente.

Harry e Neville se olharam um pouco chocados e depois se aproximaram tentando imitar o amigo e confortar Hermione. Sentaram mais perto e quando ela se afastou do abraço os viu e tentou se acalmar.

— Obrigada, vocês me salvaram. Eu tenho sido horrível com vocês, principalmente vocês, Harry e Terry, ainda assim vocês foram atrás de mim e se não fosse por isso eu poderia estar morta, e isso é muito pior do que ser expulsa. — Disse Hermione, usando o lenço de Terry para enxugar o rosto, sua voz estava rouca e embargada, mas ela falou os encarando nos olhos com sinceridade.

— É claro que fomos atrás de você Hermione, teríamos ido antes se soubéssemos onde você estava. Pensamos, quando você não apareceu, que estaria em seu quarto onde não podemos entrar. Queríamos lhe falar que Weasley não sabe nada e que você tem amigos sim, nós, e que não é insuportável, muito menos um pesadelo. — Disse Neville timidamente, mas com intensa seriedade.

— É verdade Hermione, assim que Parvati nos contou onde estava, decidimos ir te buscar e conversar, mas então Quirrell entrou gritando sobre o troll, tivemos que ir para te avisar. Nem pensamos em te abandonar, amigos não esquecem ou deixam amigos para traz. — Disse Terry sorrindo meio tímido.

— E você deveria ter visto o Neville e o Terry dando um esculacho no Weasley, aposto que ele deve estar vermelho de vergonha até agora. — Disse Harry.

— Verdade? Vocês realmente me defenderam para ele? E mesmo que eu esteja sendo tão horrível me consideram sua amiga? — Disse Hermione com os olhos cheios de lagrimas e esperança.

Terry e Neville acenaram timidamente e até coraram, Hermione sorriu também tímida, mas seus olhos brilharam como não acontecia a algum tempo. Coube a Harry acabar com o momento.

— Nós consideramos você nossa amiga. A mim, me parece, que é você que não nos considera seus amigos. — Disse Harry, não foi duro ou frio, mas ainda conseguiu esfriar o calor da sala alguns graus, e o sorriso de Hermione morreu.

— Harry... — Protestou Terry chateado.

— Eu não vou ficar aqui, Terry, agindo como se tudo está bem, quando não está. Hermione tem sido, como ela mesma disse, horrível para nós, ela tem nos afastado, passado mais tempo sozinha, não quer estudar conosco, critica ou se irrita com qualquer coisa que fazemos ou dissemos. Para mim parece que quem não quer ser amigo é ela e eu gostaria de entender porque. — Disse Harry com firmeza, isso calou os protestos dos dois garotos, e todos a olharam esperando uma explicação.

— Eu... você está certo Harry, eu tenho sido horrível e cada vez as coisas ficam pior, pois não sei como agir. Nunca tive amigos, sempre tive dificuldades em fazer amigos e sou um pouco mandona, sei que irrito as vezes. — Disse Hermione, seu rosto ficou vermelho de vergonha e ela olhou para as mãos no colo. — Além disso, na escola trouxa alguns alunos se aproximaram de mim fingindo ser amigos apenas para que eu os ajudasse ou fizesse seus deveres, quando minha mãe descobriu me proibiu de ajudar e aí eles não quiseram mais ser meus amigos. Quando vim para Hogwarts queria muito fazer amigos, estava ansiosa por isso, mas tinha medo de ser usada de novo. — Continuou ela e estava claramente constrangida.

Harry viu Terry e Neville acenarem com compreensão e compaixão, mas ele não era tolo, conhecia alguém falando mentiras ou meias verdades de longe.

— Besteira! — Exclamou Harry, mas agora foi duro e frio.

Hermione o olhou com olhos arregalados, alarmada por ser pega mentindo, provavelmente pensara que a meia verdade colaria com três meninos que não sabem nada de sentimentos de meninas. Poderia dar certo, mas Harry vinha observando-a a semanas e se havia algo que usar seu cérebro com mais frequência tornara possível era notar sentimos negativos em sua direção. Além de viver com os Dursley, claro.

— Harry, você está exagerado, ela já pediu desculpas e...

— Não Terry, ela não pediu não. E não vou deixar de falar de novo e de novo, besteira. Besteira! — Disse Harry e sem poder conter os sentimentos se levantou e se afastou. — Acha que é a única pessoa aqui que nunca teve amigos? Que não sabe nada sobre se relacionar com as pessoas? Eu fui impedido de ter amigos pelos meus parentes, que me aceitam de muita má vontade em sua casa perfeita. Quando entrei no trem fiz meu primeiro amigo, sem contar o Hagrid que levou minha carta, e não fazia ideia do que fazer, falar, estava enjoado de medo e ansiedade. E também tinha medo de confiar. — Disse Harry andando de um lado por outro, seu peito estava apertado, ele passou a mãos pelos cabelos, angustiado. — Medo de confiar, pois isso me deixaria vulnerável a ser machucado de novo, medo que todos iriam querer ser amigos do menino-que-viveu e não eu, Harry. Acreditando que não merecia ter amigos por ser uma aberração anormal como ouvi meus tios me chamarem a vida toda.

Um engasgo saiu de Hermione e seu olhos se encheram de lagrimas ao entender o que Harry estava contando. Neville ficou pálido e seu estômago se agitou enjoado.

— Eu tive sorte, meu primeiro amigo foi alguém inteligente e sensível que percebeu tudo isso e foi paciente e compreensível. Até me ensinou a ser assim com outros, pois como a mãe dele o ensinou, quando uma criança vem para o mundo bruxo pela primeira vez ela está sobrecarregada e ansiosa. — Harry então parou de andar e olhou com gratidão para seu amigo que acenou de volta aceitando e devolvendo o reconhecimento. — Foi assim que você nos conheceu, eu e, principalmente, Terry lhe oferecemos a mesma compreensão e sensibilidade. Oferecemos paciência, amizade, conhecimentos, abrimos nossa casa para você. — Disse Harry agora a encarando e viu algo se agitar em seus olhos brevemente. — Você é mandona e cheia de regras sem fim, mas ainda sim nunca pensamos que isso a tornava menos nossa amiga. E enquanto tudo o que você disse antes é verdade, não se aplica a nós, pois nunca uma única vez tentamos te usar para fazer nossos deveres. Trocamos conhecimentos, ajudamos uns aos outros, mas não exploramos ninguém e não nos sentimos explorados por ninguém aqui também. Pelo menos é assim que me sinto. Terry, Neville?

— Eu também não me sinto explorado ou usado. E prefiro tirar notas baixas do que usar alguém. — Disse Terry firmemente.

— Eu posso não ser tão inteligente quanto você Hermione, mas nunca te usaria fingindo ser seu amigo, eu estudo muito e as vezes preciso de ajuda, mas eu não tive a intenção de fazer você acreditar que só gosto de você por isso. — Disse Neville serio como nunca esteve e parecendo magoado. — Se quiser nunca mais te pergunto nada.

— Neville! Não, não é isso. — Apavorada ao perceber que o magoara ela se levantou também, mas olhou para eles em conflito sem saber como explicar, sentindo-se vulnerável e perdida.

— Eu não tenho dúvida que não é isso, foi por isso que chamei seu pequeno discurso de besteira. Sabe porque eu sei que não é isso? Porque nas primeiras semanas de aula tudo estava bem, fazíamos os deveres e preparações das aulas juntos, eu dava aulas de Defesa extras, Terry de História e você participava e gostava. Você ajudou todos nós com Transfiguração no começo, agora nem que falar do assunto com a gente. E quando falo algo tentado ajudar em Feitiços e Poções ou Neville em Herbologia você se afasta. Não quer participar de nenhuma aula extra ou pesquisas, projetos, você está se isolando, nos afastando e quero saber porque. Merecemos saber porque não quer ser nossa amiga quando oferecemos nossa amizade sem condições, Hermione. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

Harry viu ela olhar para ele e os outros dois meninos que a encaravam com firmeza também, chegou a pensar que ela fugiria ao ser tão pressionada, mas ele viu o momento em que ela parou de lutar e cedeu. Com lagrimas nos olhos, ela o encarou com vergonha.

— Porque tenho inveja de vocês, porque morro de inveja de vocês dois e então fico com muita raiva de vocês, e daí fico com raiva de mim e com vergonha por me sentir assim. — Disse ela com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e se sentou soluçando e escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Os meninos não disseram nada, até porque sua resposta parecia tão absurda que eles não sabiam o que dizer. Quando se acalmou um pouco ela respirou fundo, voltou a limpar o rosto e os encarou decidida a falar tudo.

— Quando recebi minha carta, fantasiei que aqui encontraria meu lugar, minhas pessoas, meus iguais. Estava tão ansiosa no trem que não conseguia ficar parada. Vocês três me trataram tão bem, mas eu fui idiota, ao em vez de conversar com vocês e conhece-los fiquei tentando falar com todo mundo, tinha esperança de fazer amizade com algumas meninas, achei que tinha menos risco de meninas me magoarem. — Disse ela fungando.

"Tinha lido sobre as casas em _Hogwarts, uma História_ , me senti atraída imediatamente para a casa Ravenclaw. Mas estava presa na ideia de que McGonnagall, que levou minha carta, e Dumbledore estiveram na Gryffindor, portanto essa devia ser a melhor casa. Implorei ao chapéu que me colocasse na casa Gryffindor, mas logo de cara me senti deslocada. Parvati e Lavander não se importam com estudos, mas ainda pior elas logo se cansaram da minha incessante curiosidade, sem paciência para me contar sobre o mundo magico. Os meninos, com exceção de Neville, riram de mim ou me acharam insuportável. Mas vocês dois me aceitaram, estudaram comigo sem me explorar, me levaram para sua casa, me abriram os olhos sobre a verdade do mundo mesmo quando eu insisti em continuar com minhas fantasias tolas. Foram os melhores amigos que eu poderia querer, você está certo Harry. "

Os meninos tinham sentado à sua volta e podiam ver que agora ela estava sendo sincera.

"Mas tudo o que eu consegui sentir era raiva, de mim no começo por não ter ido para a Ravenclaw, o chapéu disse que eu me sairia bem lá. Mas depois do episódio do laboratório de poções fiquei com raiva de vocês, porque tinham todos esses privilégios, e eu queria e merecia isso também. Até me ressenti da amizade fácil de vocês dois e das meninas, as vezes vejo Padma e Morag com Mandy e não consigo deixar de pensar que poderia ser eu passando tempo com meninas legais que gostam de estudar. Me ressenti dos seus sucessos Harry, fiquei me dizendo que você só era melhor que eu em algumas aulas porque tem um laboratório e um sala comum para estudo e quartos individuais. Que se eu tivesse tudo isso seria a melhor em todas as aulas como no mundo trouxa. Mas não queria me sentir assim, e fiquei com raiva e vergonha de mim mesma, me afastei por causa disso e também porque pensei que se me saísse bem por mim mesma sem ajuda de vocês estaria provando a mim mesma não precisar de ninguém, nem de vocês, nem da Ravenclaw ou da Gryffindor. "

Eles ficaram em silencio absorvendo o desabafo dela e tentando entender. Mas ela não tinha terminado.

— Eu fico me apegando as regras e criticando vocês e os afastando porque sinto que não mereço a amizade de vocês e mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês vão se cansar e não mais me querer por perto. Mas hoje o que o Ron disse... — Seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lagrimas. — Percebi que ele estava certo, eu sou um pesadelo e insuportável sim, e enquanto não ligo para o que ele pensa, percebi que a maneira que estive agindo... estive tão preocupada com notas e estudos que esqueci como também queria fazer amigos e como não estive valorizando vocês. E mesmo sem valorizar a amizade de vocês e sem levar a sério ou apoia-los sobre o perigo que corremos com o Cerberus na escola, vocês arriscaram suas vidas para me ajudar. Vocês estão certos, Dumbledore nunca deveria ter colocado aquele animal aqui, mesmo que esteja bem preso ainda corremos perigo. E alguém está tentando roubar o que quer que seja que ele está protegendo e essa pessoa não se importa em machucar estudantes, nascidos trouxas como eu. Tudo o que eu pensei e acreditei sobre o mundo magico eram mentiras, e agora percebo que até as pessoas que admirei não são tão admiráveis assim. — Disse ela e seu rosto estava magoado e zangado.

— Como assim? — Estimulou Harry percebendo que sua amiga precisava colocar tudo para fora. Ela vinha sufocando tudo e estava se envenenando. Além disso Terry e ele vinham aguardando esperançosos que ela tirasse a venda dos olhos.

— Bem há Dumbledore, como ele pode contratar um comensal da morte e deixa-lo livre para dar aquelas aulas horríveis! — Disse Hermione e se levantou indignada, andando de lá para cá. — E apesar disso, não nos deixa ter laboratórios, e o professor Flitwick encontrou uma solução tão simples. E Snape pode maltratar os alunos só porque não estão em sua casa, tentei pensar que o diretor deveria ter um motivo para tê-lo contratado, mas seja ele qual for, não lhes dá o direito de nos tratarem assim. E McGonnagall, porque não me contou a verdade sobre o mundo magico? Se não na frente dos meus pais, mas aqui em Hogwarts, poderia reunir os nascidos trouxas e falar a verdade, tentei relevar tudo, mas não posso mais.

"Nossa sala comunal não tem como estudar e ninguém faz nada, eu durmo sempre tarde porque minhas colegas de dormitório ficam até tarde falando e rindo. Eu sei que a Prof.ª McGonnagall dever estar muito ocupada, ela é vice-diretora também e, com o Diretor Dumbledore viajando para seus trabalhos como Chefe Bruxo da Suprema Corte Bruxa e o Supremo Chefe da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos, imagino que ela é mais diretora na maior parte do tempo, mas nossa casa está abandonada e não podemos fazer nada porque se reclamamos vão nos hostilizar ainda mais do que já fazem. — Suas palavras de desabafo foram acompanhadas por gestos de mãos exasperados e um caminhar tenso.

Harry e Terry trocaram um olhar divertido e Neville a olhou um pouco assustado.

— Bem finalmente você está vendo o que tentamos te mostrar desde a primeira semana de aula. — Disse Terry, sorrindo. — O mundo magico tem muitos problemas, e esses problemas são causados pelos bruxos e bruxas da nossa sociedade, alguns com suas ações e alguns com suas inações. Como se sente ao finalmente admitir isso? — Perguntou ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Livre! — Disse ela com um sorriso, depois mais séria. — Decepcionada, magoada e muito triste, e com raiva de mim por minha cegueira e por valorizar as coisas erradas, estou valorizando notas que na verdade não valem nada por causa do meu status de sangue, e tenho desvalorizado meus amigos. Sinto muito Harry, Terry, Neville, sinto muito por tudo e se vocês me derem uma chance prometo valorizar suas amizades. — Disse ela e seu rosto sincero os encarou e seus olhos estavam com medo e esperança.

Eles a encaram por alguns instantes e Neville foi o primeiro a se levantar e ir até ela.

— Eu falo por mim quando digo que te desculpo e quero muito ser seu amigo. E você pode ter sido difícil ultimamente, mas não é um pesadelo. — Disse ele sincero e tímido.

— Ah, Neville, obrigada, você sempre me apoia, muito obrigada. — Disse Hermione emocionada.

— Por mim você está desculpada também, até porque eu já imaginava que cedo ou tarde você entenderia que pensar por si mesma e não seguir livros cegamente ou adorar adultos só porque tem qualidades e não ser realista sobre os seus defeitos, que aliás todos temos, não é uma atitude muito inteligente. — Disse Terry seriamente. — Ter sua própria opinião e discordar do que você acredita está errado não é desrespeito Hermione, é ser humano, e um humano exigente que não se contenta ou abaixa a cabeça quando as coisas não estão certas. Você é muito inteligente para não ter um mínimo de senso crítico e viver alienada. — Concluiu com firmeza.

Hermione acenou e depois olhou para Harry que a encarou de volta, todos estavam sentados agora e era claro que era com ele que ela mais teve problemas.

— Até receber minha carta não sabia que era um bruxo, sobre esse mundo incrível e horrível, meus parentes me disseram que meus pais eram bêbados, que morreram em um acidente de carro, porque não me suportavam e preferiram morrer a continuar comigo. — Suas palavras saíram baixo e solenes, seus amigos o olharam com expressões diferentes, mas ele os ignorou. — Então descobri a verdade, eles eram grandes, talentosos e poderosos bruxos, heróis de guerra, me amavam e se amavam. Lutaram pela liberdade do mundo magico e para me proteger, desde que soube tudo isso quis ser um bom estudante para honra-los, deixá-los orgulhosos de mim.

"Soube também que teria bruxos desconhecidos tentando se vingar de mim pela morte de Voldemort, decidi então que não seria fraco, que aprenderia a me defender e a meus amigos. Depois descobri que os preconceitos pelos quais meus pais lutaram e morreram ainda existem no mundo magico e, que na realidade o governa. Decidi então aprender para continuar as lutas dos meus pais, proteger os nascidos trouxas, as meias raças, assim suas mortes não seriam em vão e toda essa injustiça não continuaria a existir. " — Harry falou com firmeza e depois olhou Hermione nos olhos.

"Quando fui procurar a Madame Pomfrey descobri que estou doente... — E sem deixar de olha-la explicou seus problemas de saúde e o que os causaram, viu lagrimas escorrer de seus olhos pelo seu rosto, mas ela não o interrompeu. — Se não fosse esse tratamento nunca alcançaria meu potencial físico e magico. Não quero ser melhor que ninguém, mais poderoso que ninguém. Não me importo Hermione em ser melhor que meus pais, Dumbledore, Voldemort, ou você, Terry, Neville ou qualquer um, apenas quero alcançar todo o meu potencial. Quero ser o melhor que eu posso ser, fisicamente, magicamente, intelectualmente, e se suas notas são melhores ou piores que as minhas não dou a mínima desde que seja o meu melhor. Você entende isso? " — Perguntou ele a olhando intensamente.

Hermione acenou afirmativamente, ainda chorando sem um som.

"Sabe com o que eu me importo e que sei que meus pais também se importariam? Eu só os conheço a poucos meses e algumas poucas coisas, acho que nunca poderei conhece-los completamente, mas ouvi sobre eles de algumas pessoas e sei que para eles o mais importante é eu ser feliz. Sei que eles me amavam e eles iriam querer que eu fosse feliz, e acho que seus pais querem o mesmo para você, não é? "

Mais uma vez ela acenou que sim.

"Prof. Flitwick em nosso primeiro dia de aula nos aconselhou a estudarmos e nos dedicarmos, mas também nos disse para fazer amigos, pois é com eles que compartilharemos nossos 7 anos em Hogwarts, as aulas, deveres, momentos felizes ou chatos, curtir o sol no jardim ou uma luta com um troll, nada disso vale a pena se não tivermos amigos e se não tentarmos ser felizes. "

Hermione acenou mais uma vez concordando e quando Harry se levantou e foi até ela, se levantou também e os dois ficaram frente a frente. Harry então estendeu a mão em cumprimento.

— Oi, eu sou Harry Potter, gostaria que fossemos amigos. Você aceita minha amizade e afeto? — Perguntou calmamente a olhando nos olhos com sinceridade.

— Oi, eu sou Hermione Granger. — Disse ela, estendendo a mão e balançando a sua com um leve sorriso, suas lagrimas secaram, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes. — É um prazer te conhecer e gostaria muito de ser sua amiga. Aceito sua amizade e afeto se aceitar a minha sincera amizade e afeto e minha promessa de valorizar sua amizade para sempre. — Sua voz se embargou no fim e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas outra vez, mas Harry ignorou e sorriu mais abertamente.

— Aceito. — Disse e depois olhou para seus amigos, Terry sorria emocionado e orgulhoso deles. Neville parecia uma bagunça com algumas lagrimas e o rosto vermelho, mas também sorriu. — Acredito que devemos tentar voltar para nossas torres, os corredores já estão seguros e o melhor é que se algum professor nos pegar não será muito além do horário da crise. Teremos que voltar para o 2º andar e dar a impressão que nos escondemos no banheiro, isso tornará mais fácil eles acreditarem em nossas mentiras.

— Será que não conseguimos chegar as torres sem sermos visto? — Perguntou Neville aflito.

— Acho improvável Neville, os professores estarão em alerta e vigiando os corredores. Teremos que nos manter na verdade, dizer que fomos procurar Hermione e vimos o troll, nos escondemos no banheiro e esperamos um tempo até termos certeza que seria seguro. — Terry falou olhando para todos que acenaram concordando.

Eles então seguiram pelo caminho escuro e estreito, observaram pela estatua, mas ninguém estava lá, nem mesmo Filch ou sua gata, que deveriam estar patrulhando em outro lugar. Eles saíram e fizeram o caminho inverso para o segundo andar, até chegar ao banheiro, Hermione entrou para pegar sua mochila que deixara no chão do reservado em que estivera a tarde toda. E logo que começaram a caminhar na direção da escadaria, para irem para as torres, McGonnagall apareceu e sua expressão severa era de dar calafrios de medo.

— O que estão fazendo aqui? Porque não estão em seus dormitórios? — Perguntou além de zangada.

Todos engoliram em seco e Harry deu um passo à frente para contar a história combinada quando Hermione falou.

— Por favor Prof.ª, foi minha culpa, eles vieram me procurar. Eu estava no banheiro, — Disse ela gesticulando para o banheiro que estava a alguns metros e mentindo pela primeira vez para um professor. — Não sabia sobre o troll, eles vieram correndo me avisar e íamos para as torres como os outros alunos, mas quando saímos para o corredor vimos o troll bem em nosso caminho. Nós voltamos para dentro do banheiro e usamos Colloportus, o troll chegou a tentar entrar, mas acho que desistiu e se afastou. — Ela olhou para Terry em busca de apoio e ele pegou a deixa.

— Ficamos escondidos o máximo de tempo que pudermos professora, achamos que já teria dado tempo de o troll ser encontrado e os corredores estarem seguros e decidimos ir para nossas casas agora. Encontraram o troll Prof.ª McGonnagall? — Perguntou Terry com seu rosto mais inocente.

— Sim Sr. Boot e vocês tiveram muita sorte, se deparar com um troll adulto e sobreviver a isso é um milagre. Parabéns para o pensamento rápido de se protegerem ao em vez de agirem imprudentemente e tentar enfrentar o troll. Serão 5 pontos para cada um de vocês. — Disse ela ainda muito séria, mas mostrando orgulho.

— Professora, descobriram como o troll entrou na escola? — Perguntou Harry com curiosa inocência.

— Ainda não Sr. Potter, mas sei que o Prof. Dumbledore está investigando isso neste momento, vocês não devem se preocupar com isso. Agora vão para seus dormitórios, o jantar foi servido em suas salas comunais. — Disse McGonnagall.

Eles deram alguns passos quando Harry parou e se voltou para ela.

— Professora, sei que a senhora não perguntou e a Hermione não vai contar, mas a razão dela estar no banheiro das meninas e não na festa...

— Harry! — Hermione o interrompeu urgentemente de olhos arregalados.

— Não Hermione, você poderia ter morrido hoje se não tivéssemos ido te buscar, sei que você é capaz, mas estando sozinha as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Sei que você não quer falar ou dedurar seus colegas de casa, mas acho que ele passou dos limites e sua chefe de casa deve ser informada. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Do que está falando Sr. Potter, o que aconteceu com você Srta. Granger? — Perguntou a professora seu rosto severo voltando com força.

Hermione e até Neville abaixaram a cabeça querendo se esconder ou estar bem longe dali. Harry não deixaria passar a oportunidade.

— Neville, mas principalmente, Hermione tem sofrido zombarias e hostilidades de seus colegas Gryffindors, eles pedem silencio para fazer os deveres na sala comunal e são ignorados ou respondidos com mais barulhos. Tem festas, brincadeiras e jogos quase todas as noites na sala e é impossível estudar. Hermione tem dificuldades para dormir cedo porque suas colegas de dormitório ficam conversando e rindo até tarde e a hostilizam quando ela pede silencio. E hoje Ron Weasley depois da aula de Feitiços, ofendeu Hermione, chamou ela de pesadelo e que era por isso que ninguém gostava ou suportava ela, que não tinha amigos por causa disso. E tudo o que ela fez foi tentar ajuda-lo com a pronuncia do feitiço. Ela passou o dia chorando no banheiro e poderia ter se machucado ainda mais se o troll a tivesse encontrado sozinha e desprevenida. — Disse Harry zangado. Prof.ª McGonnagall foi ficando mais zangada e pálida e no fim estava lívida. — Não gosto de ser dedo duro também professora, mas quero te contar para provar para Hermione e qualquer outro que ela tem amigos sim, e que nós nos importamos com ela.

Houve um silencio, Hermione ainda olhava para o chão e Neville parecia se sentir culpado, Terry acenou apoiando Harry.

— Eu nunca... Sr. Longbottom, Srta. Granger isso que eu acabei de ouvir do Sr. Potter é verdade? — Perguntou ela e sua voz saiu incrivelmente suave apesar de sua expressão.

Hermione continuou em silencio e olhos no chão, mas Neville olhou para a McGonnagall e respirando fundo para tomar coragem, falou:

— Sim professora, Harry e Terry me aconselharam a conversar com a senhora antes e pedir ajuda, mas eu não queria piorar as coisas. A mim parece que toda a sala gosta das festas ou não se importam com o barulho, pensei que se falasse algo poderia ser mais impopular e que ninguém na casa falaria comigo, mas a verdade é que ninguém além de Hermione fala comigo e por causa do meu silencio ela poderia ter se machucado seriamente hoje. Sinto muito Hermione. — Disse Neville arrependido e envergonhado.

— Oh, Neville... — Disse Hermione olhando para ele e negando com a cabeça e a expressão sua culpa.

— Srta. Granger? — Perguntou McGonnagall mais calma.

— Eu... eu tentei Prof.ª me desculpa, eu queria me enturmar e fazer amigos e parecia errado reclamar, estou tão feliz de estar em Hogwarts. E achei que eles me odiariam ainda mais e me hostilizariam se soubessem que eu os dedurei e não é sua culpa Neville, você tem sido o melhor amigo, vocês três e eu não valorizei isso e.… e... — Ela começou a chorar e perdeu a voz em um soluço. — E vocês... arriscaram a vida e.…e.… me salvaram... do troll... Sinto muito... — E ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e caiu em um choro sentido e magoado.

Terry e Neville imediatamente a cercaram um de cada lado e começaram a afagar seus ombros tentando consola-la. Harry também deu um passo mais perto mostrando seu apoio, olhando para McGonnagall viu a culpa e tristeza em seu rosto estoico.

— Muito bem, muito bem Srta. Granger acalme-se, não se preocupe, resolverei isso e de uma maneira que a casa não saiba que vocês me contaram nada. — Disse ela quase carinhosamente e aos poucos Hermione foi se tranquilizando. — Sinto muito que isso esteja acontecendo e fico feliz que vocês tenham tão bons amigos. Porque não vamos ao meu escritório, quero ouvir tudo o que vem acontecendo. Se vocês quiserem podem voltar para a torre Ravenclaw, Srs.

— Professora, a senhora se importa se acompanharmos os dois? E tenho algumas ideias que talvez possam ajudar. — Disse Terry esperançoso.

— Muito bem, venham os quatro, vou lhes servir alguns sanduiches. Poderemos conversar, acredito que essa conversa está bem atrasada. — Disse McGonnagall e os conduziu para seu escritório.

A casa Gryffindor estava tendo uma outra festa, uma justa e autorizada desta vez, com comida, bebida, música e diversão, sem saber que neste mesmo instante uma pequena reunião acontecia. Uma reunião que transformaria a casa de Godric Gryffindor para sempre.

Quando novembro começou duas coisas aconteceram que eram impossíveis de impedir, primeiro o frio chegou de vez, as serras em torno da escola viraram cinza gelo e o lago parecia metal congelado. Toda manhã o chão se cobria de geada. E segundo os alunos não conseguiam para de falar ou pensar em quadribol, pois a temporada estava começando em Hogwarts.

No próximo fim semana os times da Gryffindor e Slytherin estavam fazendo o jogo de abertura da temporada e sendo as duas casas mais rivais da escola, rapidamente tornou o clima ainda mais tenso e intenso com provocações, debates e até alguns feitiços perdidos aqui e ali.

Os Ravens se mantiveram neutros, ainda que o fato do Harry ser o novo buscador do time ter gerado algumas reações. Trevor teria gostado de manter o segredo só entre a casa, mas a garota Chang não permitiu. Depois de ser levada para Flitwick e punida com perda de pontos, privilégios e detenções ela estava ainda mais zangada e lançando olhares mortais na direção de Harry e lançou-se a contar sua triste história para quem estivesse disposto a ouvir. Sempre chorando e dizendo como ela foi desfavorecida por ser menina e não ser famosa, conseguiu um grande número de apoiadores, a maioria meninas que olharam abertamente zangadas ou foram frias com Harry. E rapidamente seu choramingo sem fim chegou as outras casas e todos souberam que Harry era o mais novo buscador do século.

Harry ignorou as hostilidades, e tentou ignorar Chang, estava ocupado o suficiente que não foi tão difícil e logo todos esqueceram o assunto, apenas a garota asiática ainda o tratava como um inimigo velado. Trevor manteve dois treinos por semana e quando começou a esfriar os ensinou a fazer o feitiço para se aquecerem, Harry já havia aprendido uma versão mais simples, mas o feitiço ensinado por seu capitão era mais próprio para competições esportivas e durava mais, para seu alivio. MacMillan queria aumentar a carga de treinos quando chegaram a duas semanas do jogo deles, mas Trevor recusou, disse que o importante eram todos estarem entrosados, lembrar-se das jogadas combinadas, e se mantiverem calmos, pois todos tinham talento de sobra para jogarem muito bem.

No sábado do jogo de abertura, Harry se sentou na arquibancada com Terry, Neville e Hermione que não quis estudar sozinha e preferiu acompanha-los. Isso era tão incomum, Hermione preferindo fazer qualquer outra coisa do que estudar, que eles apenas sorriram e aceitaram sua presença sem grande alarde.

A verdade é que depois da noite do Halloween, Hermione estava se esforçando para ser uma boa amiga para todos eles. Ela ainda era intensa e mandona, mas o obvio afeto que tinha pelos meninos suavizava essa característica de sua personalidade. E aos poucos ela ia se ajustando a cada um, com Neville ela já percebeu que as explicações tinham que ser mais claras e num ritmo mais tranquilo. Ela queria sempre ajudá-lo, talvez porque se sentia culpada por tê-lo magoado, mas Neville não gostava muito da sua intensidade, assim ela diminuía o ritmo. Ao mesmo tempo, Neville vinha se acostumando que quando ela entrava em seu ritmo acelerado e intenso o melhor era ter paciência e esperar, pois, quase sempre ela voltava a ficar mais calma.

Com Terry, como Harry sempre imaginou, Hermione encontrou uma alma afim, os dois eram muito parecidos, adoravam aprender e novos conhecimentos para eles era como doces para outras crianças. Eles leram e liam muito e podiam passar horas conversando e debatendo sobre diversos assuntos, tanto do mundo magico que Terry tendia a saber mais, quanto do mundo trouxa que os dois sabiam muito.

Harry aprendeu muito ouvindo seus debates, afinal ele não sabia muito sobre o mundo trouxa devido ao modo como foi criado. O mais interessante foi a conversa sobre os computadores, os novos dispositivos vinham se tornando cada vez mais importantes para os trouxas e Harry, que não entendia nada sobre isso aprendeu o suficiente para desejar ter um. O bom desses debates era que enquanto de personalidades fortes, Terry era de temperamento tranquilo e mesmo quando Hermione parecia que ia explodir por ele não concordar com ela, Terry apenas sorria calmo e dizia que não pensarem igual é o que os tornava quem eles eram. Hermione as vezes ficava desconcertada, mas aos poucos ia percebendo que com Terry brigas bobas e imaturas não aconteceriam, ele respeitava a opinião dela e não tentava convence-la a pensar como ele.

Com Harry a amizade não era tão natural, talvez porque os dois estavam aprendendo a ter amigos ou porque tinham que renovar a confiança que ficara um pouco abalada. Depois que tudo acontecera, de cara Hermione quis saber mais sobre sua vida com seus parentes, mas Harry deixou claro que falara tudo o que se sentia à vontade para falar. Depois ela tentou mãe ele como faz com Neville. "Você já comeu Harry? ", "Você tomou suas poções hoje Harry? " "Fez seus deveres? ". Harry a chamou de lado agradeceu a preocupação e disse que era mais do que capaz e responsável para manter seus horários e suas obrigações de estudante e com sua saúde.

A verdade, Harry considerou, era que ter alguém se preocupando e cuidando dele era legal e seria fácil relaxar e deixar a Hermione conduzir sua vida, mas Harry sempre fora independente e autossuficiente, tivera que ser para sobreviver aos seus parentes. Mas ele nunca tivera o menor controle sobre sua vida, suas roupas, comida, estudos, até o lugar onde dormir, agora ele tinha, não apenas cuidava de si mesmo, mas ele controlava sua vida e isso era algo que Harry nunca voltaria a abrir mão, não importa o quão bem-intencionada era a pessoa. Ele sabia que quando voltasse aos Dursley as coisas seriam difíceis, mas pelo menos aqui ele era seu próprio chefe e não deixaria ninguém ficar mandando nele. Hermione ficou um pouco magoada, mas quando ele contou sua rotina, horários e como se dedicava ao treinos físicos e estudos sem perder um dia, ela pareceu entender que Harry queria sua amizade e não que ela fosse sua agenda particular. Depois disso eles entraram em um ritmo melhor, mais como iguais e que entendiam e confiavam na capacidade um do outro, o que era bom porque os dois precisavam se sentir respeitados e admirados por seus amigos. Eles precisavam melhorar suas autoestimas.

Nesse momento os times entraram em campo com o locutor, que se apresentou como Lee Jordan, anunciando seus nomes. O time da Gryffindor tinha um trio de artilheiros meninas confiantes, seu capitão era o goleiro que parecia ter um olhar meio obcecado. Os batedores eram os gêmeos Weasley que sorriam maliciosos, seu buscador era o que mais destoava, parecia inseguro e quando viu o tamanho e as expressões raivosas dos jogadores Slytherin, ficou assustado e mostrou seu medo claramente.

Isso claro levou os jogadores Slytherins, que pareciam trolls de tão grandes e feios, a sorrirem arrogantes, acreditando que a vitória seria fácil. Mas não foi tão simples assim, o time Slytherin eram jogadores bruscos e desleais, não se importavam com marcação de faltas ou de jogarem justos. Mas o time do Gryffindor era muito talentos, as artilheiras voavam em perfeita sincronia como um balé no ar. A mais jovem, uma menina bonita de cabelos pretos, Katie Bell, era o ponto fraco do trio, mas ainda fazia uma boa parede e dava apoio de maneira instintiva, para que as outras duas marcassem. Wood, o capitão e goleiro, era incrivelmente bom e os Slytherin só conseguiram marcar quando ele tomos um balaço na cabeça e ficou meio grogue. Mas o ponto alto do jogo e do time vermelho eram sem dúvida seus batedores, eles eram entrosados como se esperava, sendo gêmeos e tudo, mas eles também eram habilidosos e brincalhões, pareciam saber sempre quando e onde enviar os balaços na direção e jogador certo para impedir um ataque promissor do time adversário.

A torcida era tão barulhenta e vibrante que mesmo sem torcer para nenhum time, era impossível não se empolgar e gritar a cada jogada ou bater palmas para os gols. Mesmo Hermione se levantou e comemorou os gols dos Gryffindors ou reclamou quando algo não lhe pareceu justo. Infelizmente, Malfoy e seus gremlins se sentaram por perto e tentou provoca-los, mas foi Neville que o calou rapidamente quando o chamou de aborto.

— Eu valho 12 de você Malfoy, e agora cala a boca se não quiser que eu vou aí calar para você. — Disse Neville como o olhar intenso de raiva. Enfrentar o troll e ter coragem de conversar com a McGonnagall fizera muito bem para sua confiança.

Malfoy ficou com uma expressão azeda e parecia querer revidar, mas ao perceber que nenhum deles lhe dava a mínima atenção engoliu a raiva, lhes olhou com escarnio e ficou calado. Weasley, Thomas e Finnigan também estavam por perto, o garoto ruivo parecia ser fanático pelo esporte e gritava, torcia e xingava sem parar. Ele fora chamado na sala de McGonnagall e ouvira um sermão dos grandes, ela lhe dissera o que poderia ter acontecido com Hermione por causa de suas palavras maldosas e insensatas. Ela lhe dera detenção até as férias de inverno, tirara pontos e escrevera para seus pais, contando o episódio e seu desinteresse e falta de empenho nas aulas.

No dia seguinte Harry descobrira uma invenção bruxa assustadora, o Howler, que Weasley recebeu de sua mãe. A mulher gritou com seu filho por uns bons 5 minutos, ele se encolhera na cadeira, vermelho feito uma beterraba, tentando desaparecer. Muitos riram deles, seus colegas de casa e Slytherins, em sua maioria, Harry sentiu pena dele, pois essa maneira de educar lhe pareceu humilhante e intimidadora, mas talvez para Weasley desse resultado porque logo depois ele veio se desculpar com Hermione e parecia sinceramente arrependido.

Hermione e Neville admitiram que além das desculpas o garoto ruivo estava se comportando e os tratando muito melhor, mas Hermione também disse que enquanto o desculpara, não estava interessada em sua amizade, principalmente quando ele começou a pedir sua ajuda ao fazer seus deveres. Ela apenas indicou os livros e os trechos e quando ele pediu para ela ler seu dever de Transfiguração para ver se estava bom, ela lhe lançou um olhar frio e se afastou.

— Não me deixarei ser usada, ele que se esforce e pare de jogar xadrez ou falar de quadribol. — Disse ela muito segura.

Terry a apoiou, dizendo que ela não precisava ajudar ninguém para ter amigos, que ela era uma pessoa legal e merecia ter amigos, por si mesma. Hermione corou e sorriu com o elogio.

Voltando sua atenção ao jogo Harry viu que os Gryffindors, apesar do jogo sujo, estavam ganhando, mas no fim os buscadores fizeram a diferença. O buscador da Slytherin era mais velho e experiente, além de, razoavelmente, habilidoso e nem deu chance ao buscador de disputar o pomo. Harry viu o pomo muito antes de ser visto e capturado dando a vitória ao time Slytherin, mas com uma vantagem de apenas 20 pontos, 190 a 170, o que deixava os Gryffis ainda na luta pela Copa Quadribol.

Depois do jogo eles decidiram ir tomar chá com Hagrid que fazia um tempo não visitavam. Queriam ficar longe da horda de torcedores comemorando ou lamentando o jogo. A cabana estava aquecida e o chá quente serviu para afastar o resto do frio, apesar dos feitiços de aquecimento os manter quente, ficar ao ar livre por tanto tempo dava a sensação de frio nos ossos que nem eles podiam vencer.

Os quatro amigos haviam discutido a estratégia de perguntar sobre o pacote encalombado a Hagrid, mas decidiram perguntar apenas sobre o Cerberus. O Guardião que adorava todos os tipos de animais saberia algo sobre o cão de três cabeças, assim não dariam a ele o fato de que estavam interessados no pacote. Quanto ao pacote em si, eles sabiam estar conectado a Flamel e estavam fazendo pesquisas discretamente, mas ainda não haviam encontrado informações, Terry tinha a impressão de que deveriam procurar publicações históricas, afinal Dumbledore era bem velho e seu amigo poderia ser ainda mais.

Foi Harry que tomou a iniciativa de entrar no assunto, os outros o acompanharam.

— Descobri uma coisa — falou a Hagrid. — No outro dia Terry e eu nos perdemos e acabamos no corredor do 3º andar quando no escondemos do Filch. Hagrid, havia um Cerberus lá, quase morremos de susto, você não saberia algo sobre isso saberia? — Harry falou curioso e calmo como se não fosse algo importante.

Hagrid deixou cair o bule de chá.

— Vocês sabem da existência do Fofo?

— Fofo?

— É.… é meu... comprei-o de um grego que conheci num bar no ano passado. Emprestei-o a Dumbledore para guardar o...

— Para guardar o alçapão, eu sei, onde imagino esteja o pacote que você pegou em Gringotes pouco antes de alguém tentar rouba-lo. — Disse Harry em tom de fato e indiferente.

— O quê? — Perguntou Hagrid, ansioso. — Você não deveria saber nada disso, não me pergunte mais nada – retrucou Hagrid com impaciência. — É segredo.

— Mas Hagrid se alguém está tentando roubá-lo, não devemos nos preocupar? — Hermione entrou tentando parecer assustada. — Quer dizer, essa pessoa invadiu Gringotes e poderia invadir a escola também.

— Bobagens. — Disse Hagrid. — Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro do mundo com o Prof. Dumbledore por aqui, não se preocupem.

— Eu concordo com isso Hagrid e claro que com o cerb... quer dizer, Fofo protegendo o alçapão ninguém vai conseguir chegar perto de roubar seja o que for. — Disse Terry inteligentemente mostrando confiança.

— Exatamente e Fofo não é a única proteção, além de mim, cada professor colocou uma proteção especial e eu sei que a pedra... Quer dizer o pacote está mais do que seguro, agora esqueçam esse assunto. — Disse ele rapidamente, pegando o bule de chá.

— Está tudo bem Hagrid, não estamos interessados nesse pacote ou sei lá o que, ficamos contentes que está seguro e tudo, estamos mais interessados é no Cerberus. Quando foi que você o comprou do cara grego? — Perguntou Harry.

E assim Hagrid falou e falou como se o Cerberus assustador fosse um filhote de beagle, Harry chegou a considerar se faltava alguns parafusos em seu amigo. Mas o importante é que quando eles deixaram a cabana, já sabiam que para passar pelo Fofo Cerberus tinham que colocá-lo para dormir com música, simples e fácil.

— Aposto que o bruxo com o troll já sabe isso ou pelo menos não acredita ser difícil descobrir, são as outras proteções que o preocupam. — Disse Terry.

— E Dumbledore, você ouviu Hagrid, seja quem for deve saber que tem que tirar o diretor do caminho para conseguir fugir com a tal pedra. E porque uma pedra é tão valiosa? — Questionou Harry confuso.

Olhando para seus amigos viu a mesma confusão, seja lá o que for essa tal pedra deve ser, além de valiosa, perigosa para ser mantido em um segredo tão apertado que nem Terry ouviu falar.

No dia seguinte Harry finalmente ouviu uma resposta da comerciante informal de livros. Sua resposta viera quase 3 semanas depois do seu pedido por aqueles 3 livros de Aaron Mason e mais informação sobre qualquer outro livro dele. Charity Doylen era a comerciante de livros e sua carta era muito simpática e esclarecedora.

 _Caro Sr. Potter,_

 _Fiquei muito, agradavelmente, surpresa com seu contato e feliz por seu interesse nos livros e no conhecimento que eles nos oferecem._

 _Enquanto não dito claramente percebi em suas palavras o seu desprazer com a censura promovida pelo Ministério da Magia nas edições dos livros e no limitado acesso aos livros sem censuras que sofrem os alunos e o resto da nossa sociedade._

 _Seu interesse nos livros do Sr. Mason me levou a perceber não apenas seu interesse no assunto, Defesa das Artes da Trevas, mas também o desejo de um maior conhecimento, sem limitações ou censuras. Foi por isso que procurei diligentemente ainda que discretamente, devido a minha posição, pelos livros e finalmente, depois de alguma demora, espero que me desculpe por isso, eu descobri que os livros estão sendo vendidos diretamente pela Editora que publicou e ainda publica os livros de Mason._

 _Isso acontece Sr. Potter, porque o Sr. Mason escolhe com critério aqueles para quem ele vende seus livros, não tem interesse que esses conhecimentos caiam nas mãos de pessoas que o usariam para fazer maldades. Assim, depois de muita conversa, eles sabem do meu trabalho e minha ética, apesar da informalidade, concordaram em dispor para você os livros que solicitou e um folheto de mais obras de Mason._

 _Devo lhe informar que foi o seu nome na carta que tornou isso possível, os donos da Editora estão dispostos a vender diretamente para você, assim sem passar por mim e minha comissão você pagará mais barato. Enquanto preciso vender para viver, em se tratando de você Sr. Potter e dos valores altos de cada livro, estou mais do que disposta em dispensar essa venda e lhe enviarei o contato para o dono da Editora e seu endereço de coruja. Assim você pode lhe escrever e realizar suas compras diretamente._

 _Espero poder lhe ajudar com quaisquer outros livros que necessite. Será sempre um grande prazer ajuda-lo._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Charity Doylen_

Harry franziu o cenho para a carta, depois suspirou e rapidamente escreveu solicitando que ela intermediasse a compra, pois não queria realizar a compra direta, até porque ele precisava que as compras desses livros se mantivessem bem discretas. Não queria que ninguém soubesse de suas leituras avançadas, além disso depois de todo seu trabalho ela merecia receber por ele e que ele, Harry, sempre compraria todos os seus livros por ela de hoje em diante e não aceitaria não como resposta. Pediu que lhe enviasse o valor dos livros, os 3, e o folheto dos livros de Mason. Agradeceu e depois selou a carta e enviou por Edwiges, pedindo a ela que lhe trouxesse a resposta diretamente para seu quarto.

O resto da semana foi como as outras, com diferença que Trevor cedeu a insistência de MacMillan de terem um treino extra. Ele usou esse tempo, não para irem ao campo e treinar, e sim para conversarem no vestiário. Conversaram sobre o jogo Slytherin e Gryffindor, analisando as estratégias, as habilidades individuais e coletivas de cada time. Conversaram também sobre seus próprios pontos fortes e o que precisavam ter mais atenção, sobre suas estratégias e o fato de que era o primeiro jogo de 4 dos 7 jogadores. Harry confessou que estava ansioso, não queria decepciona-los ou sua casa, mas não tinha medo do jogo ou de se machucar.

Eles acabaram falando mais sobre si mesmo, até MacMillan relaxou e falou de si, não que ele fosse particularmente interessante. Mas Scheyla Martín era uma garota do 4º ano muito divertida e bonita, sua mãe era uma bruxa irlandesa e seu pai um trouxa espanhol o que explicava sua aparência exótica, Davies sempre babava sobre ela, mas Scheyla o esnobava olhando-o com pena. Seus pais criavam cavalos na Irlanda e na Espanha, eles os treinavam para o trabalho nas grandes fazendas americanas e para corridas. Ela confessou com um olhar sonhador que montar e cavalgar bem rápido pelos campos era tão emocionante quanto voar em uma vassoura. Só de ouvir e ver sua expressão Harry acreditou nela e desejou muito viver essa experiência.

Roger Davies era um puro sangue também, sua família trabalhava a séculos no departamento fiscal e de impostos do Ministério e se espera que ele siga os passos do seu pai e avô, mas ele admitiu que não poderia pensar em um trabalho mais chato. Owen Flynn, o outro irlandês era nascido trouxa, Harry o encontra, assim como Scheyla e Trevor, em uma das reuniões para informar e incentivar o retorno aos estudos do mundo trouxa e porquê. Owen era um garoto tranquilo, inteligente e silencioso, seus pais trabalhavam em fabricas em Cork e ele tinha apenas uma irmã, ele confessou que ela não era bruxa e que sentia muita falta dela. Harry percebeu também que ele usava roupas usadas e vinha emprestando os livros trouxas de colegas, pois seus pais não tinham dinheiro para comprar os livros mágicos e trouxas. Sua vassoura era a única do time que era usada, Harry imaginou que ele comprara de alguém, talvez um dos alunos mais velho que estava se formando, ou em alguma loja de usados. Isso não parecia envergonha-lo, mas também não falava sobre o assunto e não queria saber de piedade.

Elton Melrose era de uma família bruxa antiga, pura e tradicional, Terry lhe disse que eram neutros como os Greengrass, mas segundo seu avô, eles apoiaram secretamente Voldemort com dinheiro. Elton estava sempre sorrindo, mas seus sorrisos nunca chegavam aos olhos, ele tratava todo mundo bem, mas Harry viu seu desprezo muito bem disfarçado na direção a Owen. Mesmo MacMillan não era assim, ele era mal-humorado e azedo com todo mundo, sua família puro-sangue e com negócios o tornava rico, arrogante e esnobe, mas ele era assim com todos não importava seus status de sangue.

Trevor era um meio sangue, sua mãe era de uma família bruxa puro sangue e seu pai um bruxo nascido trouxa, como a família de sua mãe nunca os aceitaram, ele cresceu mais no mundo trouxa que bruxo, seu pai era mecânico, quando ele não conseguiu trabalho no mundo magico, seguiu os passos do pai dele, avô de Trevor, e se tornou mecânico de carros. Trevor admitiu que sabia montar e desmontar o motor de uma moto com os olhos vendados.

O momento de confraternização foi muito bom, com exceção de Elton, todos se tronaram mais próximos, riram junto, e aprofundaram o entrosamento como um time. Harry achou que essa era uma ótima estratégia de seu capitão, mas isso não o impediu de acordar na manhã do jogo com um ninho de borboletas no estomago.

O dia amanheceu claro e frio. O cheiro de salsichas no Salão Principal o deixou enjoado e a tagarelice zumbiam em sua mente deixando-o mais ansioso. Todos pareciam querer lhe dar conselhos, alguns pareciam achar que Harry não sairia vivo do campo e alguns como Malfoy zombaram abertamente. Ainda faltavam duas horas para o jogo, assim decidido, disse aos amigos que ia mais cedo para se concentrar e deixando o salão foi para as cozinhas. Tomou o café lá, comendo menos do que normalmente comeria devido a ansiedade.

Depois foi para o campo e depois de se aquecer e alongar, subiu em sua vassoura e toda a ansiedade desapareceu. Voar era a melhor concentração antes do jogo que poderia ter, ali em cima tudo era fácil, ali não havia dúvidas ou pressões, era apenas ele, sua vassoura e o vento. Quando viu seu time chegar, ainda 30 minutos antes do jogo, Harry desceu para se encontrar com eles.

— Ei, Harry, já por aqui? Você está bem? Tomou o café da manhã? — Perguntou Trevor, do seu jeito tranquilo, mas dava para ver alguma ansiedade e intensidade o cercando como nunca antes.

— Sim Trevor, apenas me aquecendo e me concentrando para o jogo. Voar me tranquiliza. E sim tomei meu café e estou muito bem obrigada. — Disse Harry sorrindo animado e excitado.

Trevor o olhou surpreso, os outros três novatos estavam até verdes de ansiedade e não conseguiram comer nada. Harry parecia estar muito animado, mas ele observou que estava focado, os olhos determinados. Isso lhe deu uma ideia.

— Ei, time! Todo mundo em suas vassouras, quero todos voando, se aquecendo e se concentrando no jogo. Vamos lá, apenas voar e relaxar, sem manobras ou tática. — Gritou ele para o resto do time. Alguns o olharam com estranheza, mas ninguém o contestou e logo Harry estava no ar com seus colegas e por 15 minutos eles eram apenas crianças voando, brincando, rindo e relaxando. Depois Trevor os chamou para o vestiário, eles colocaram os uniformes e a seriedade voltou com força total. Eles podiam ouvir a torcida enchendo a arquibancada.

— Bem time, agora é o momento. Vocês são muito bons individualmente e apesar de esse ser nosso primeiro jogo como um time, acredito em nosso coletivo. Treinamos bastante e acredito que se nos concentrarmos e jogarmos juntos vamos ganhar. O outro time está a mais tempo juntos, mas não são tão talentosos, acreditem no time e vamos vencer. Juntos time, vamos vencer!

— VAMOS VENCER! — Gritou todos e logo depois o locutor, Jordan começou sua narração.

— E temos o time da Ravenclaw, com quatro novatos e apenas três jogadores veteranos, eles são os azarões desse ano. Seu capitão em minha opinião terá sorte de levar seu time a uma única vitória. Além da reformulação ele tem um 1º ano como buscador, menino-que-viveu a parte, é difícil acreditar que Potter vai poder competir com os jogadores mais velhos e experientes da Hufflepuff. — Disse Jordan. — E lá vem o time, Capitão e artilheiros Pickford, Melrose e Davies, goleira, Martín, uau que gata, ei Martín quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo? — Soltou Jordan.

— Jordan! Narre ou vou te substituir. — Gritou McGonnagall irada.

— Desculpe professora. E aí vem os batedores, MacMillan, o mais chato de todos, desculpa professora, e Flynn, eeeeeee... Potter o mais novo buscador no último século.

— E temos o time da Hufflepuff, sem dúvida os favoritos hoje. Capitão e batedor Finley, batedor Roberts, artilheiros Erikson, Tyler e Brian, goleiro Ringwald eeeee... Diggory o buscador.

Os capitães se apertaram as mãos, os Hufflepuff eram conhecidos pelo jogo limpo e os Ravenclaws respeitavam o mesmo tipo de jogo. Madame Hooch apitou e o jogo começou.

— E as goles estão com a Ravenclaw, o novo artilheiro Davies faz uma boa parede para Pickford que passa para Melrose que marca! Primeiro ataque e primeiro gol para os Ravenclaws, mostrando que não estão aqui para brincadeira. — Narrou Jordan.

Harry sorriu e vibrou com seu time, mas não perdeu o foco de procurar o pomo dourado.

— Agora é os Hufflepuffs que estão no ataque, MacMillan envia o balaço, mas Tyler se desvia e marca! E o jogo começa quente com os dois times marcando. — Diz Jordan empolgado.

Logo ficou claro que os dois times tinham problemas nas defesas, enquanto os dois goleiros fizeram muitas e boas defesas, a marcação não impedia os arremates para o gol e muitas vezes acabavam marcando. Isso mostrou o talento dos artilheiros no ataque e seus defeitos ao defender.

— Estamos com quase uma hora de jogo e os times continuam fazendo gols de um lado e de outro, eles estão empatados 120 a 120 pontos e pelo jeito a vitória de hoje caberá aos buscadores. Diggory, um experiente veterano em seu 2 ano pelo time ou Potter um primeiro ano que dizem usou seu nome e fama para conseguir a vaga.

Harry não se deixou desconcentrar pelos comentários, ele os ignorara facilmente depois que Chang os espalhou, não ia se deixar afetar na hora do jogo. Seu time estava indo bem, Scheyla defendeu alguns difíceis arremessos, mas Davies estava com dificuldade de recompor a marcação com Pickford e Melrose, os batedores estavam fazendo um bom trabalho, mas os artilheiros Hufflepuff eram experientes e bem treinados. Era a experiência e talento de seus artilheiros que mantinha a pontuação equilibrada.

Harry circulou mais uma vez, passando perto do camarote dos professores e se desviando de um balaço, quando aconteceu. Sua vassoura deu uma perigosa e repentina guinada. Por uma fração de segundo ele achou que ia cair. Segurou a vassoura com firmeza com as duas mãos e os joelhos. Nunca sentira nada parecido antes.

Aconteceu outra vez. Era como se a vassoura estivesse tentando derrubá-lo. Mas uma Nimbus 2000 não decidia de repente derrubar seu cavaleiro. Harry tentou voltar ao chão ou a Madame Hooch ou Trevor para ele solicitar um tempo, mas então percebeu que a vassoura se descontrolara. Não conseguia virá-la. Não conseguia dirigi-la. Ela ziguezagueava pelo ar e de vez em quando fazia movimentos bruscos que quase o desequilibravam.

Pensado rapidamente, lamentou não estar com sua varinha, ficara com medo de quebra-la em uma queda e agora nem podia sinalizar perigo.

— Trevor! — Gritou Harry, mas o grito foi apagado pelo grito da multidão de torcedores que comemoravam mais um gol da Hufflepuff.

Sua vassoura subia cada vez mais alto e ninguém parecia ter percebido o que acontecia. Irritado além do que já estivera Harry teve o repentino entendimento que alguém estava amaldiçoando sua vassoura. Percebendo que estava em sério risco pesou suas opções, quando sua vassoura fez outro movimento brusco que quase o derrubou e subiu mais um pouco, Harry a segurou com firmeza e decidiu lutar de volta.

— Ei, garota, você é minha vassour mim e a minha magia que você obedece. — Disse Harry com determinação.

E mesmo sem sua varinha usou todo o seu poder mental e magico, suas emoções para conduzir a magia a fazer sua vontade. Visualizou uma proteção ao ataque que sua vassoura estava sofrendo e ao mesmo tempo a incentivou a obedece-lo.

Para seu prazer deu certo, ele podia ainda sentir o feitiço, mas agora ele conseguiu o mínimo de controle para descer mais perto do chão e foi quando ele viu o pomo e esquecendo de tudo o mais e, com uma vontade enorme de vencer que superava tudo, Harry avançou para o pomo quebrando o que restava do controle da maldição com um estalo e em um voo veloz rente ao chão ele perseguiu o pomo que parecia querer fugir dele. Diggory se aproximou da sua rabeira, mas estava muito tarde, Harry alcançou e fechou a mão no pomo e depois voou sorrindo para o alto com o braço erguido mostrando a todo mundo sua captura.

Seu time olhou incrédulo e até os Hufflepuffs estavam chocados. Quando um segundo se passou e todos pareceram entender o que acontecera a torcida Ravenclaw começou a gritar de maneira ensurdecedora e de repente seu time estava a sua volta gritando e o abraçando e por cima de todo esse barulho Harry conseguiu ouvir.

— E não é que os azarões venceram em uma grande captura de Potter! Quem diria, parece que Potter sabe mesmo o que fazer em uma vassoura. Vocês viram aquele voo! Seja quem for que espalhou mentiras sobre Potter não ser bom deve ser um invejoso, ciumento que deveria enfiar...

— Jordan! — Interrompeu McGonnagall tomando o microfone dele.

Rindo, feliz e animado ele acompanhou seu time para o vestiário onde ficou sabendo que venceram de 270 a 150, isso os colocava na liderança da Copa de Quadribol e na Copa das Casas.

— Parabéns time. Hoje vamos comemorar e nesta semana retomaremos os treinos para corrigir nossos erros. Temos tempo até o próximo jogo em fevereiro, mas será com os Slytherins então teremos que ser ainda melhores que hoje. Agora vamos para nossa sala comunal, hoje teremos festa! — Gritou Trevor no fim de seu discurso e depois de tomarem banho e se trocarem subiram para a torre.

Na torre, como Harry esperava, a comemoração estava alta e animada, quando o time entrou foi ovacionado e vários vieram cumprimenta-los e dar tapinhas nas costas. Quando Harry finalmente conseguiu se afastar da multidão e procurar seus amigos ficou feliz que Hermione e Neville também estivessem na sala comunal. Morag e Mandy estava com eles e olhando em volta viu de Padma estava com a irmã e com sua amiga Lavander.

— Harry! Foi um voo e captura incrível! — Disse Morag animada, ela gostava de quadribol e torcia para as Wimbourne Wasps.

— Sim Harry, nosso time estava indo bem, mas acho que poderíamos ter perdido se você não pegasse o pomo. Parabéns. — Disse Mandy sorridente.

— Obrigada meninas! — Harry agradeceu e recebeu sorrisos e parabéns de Terry e seus amigos Gryffs, mas dava para ver que era um sorriso forçado e seus olhares estavam preocupados. Eles perceberam o ataque a sua vassoura, concluiu Harry e agora queriam conversar sobre isso.

Harry sinalizou depois, ele queria e, que seus amigos também, aproveitassem o momento para comemorar e ter um pouco de diversão. Eles concordaram e relaxaram e todos foram se servir de comida que os monitores tinham conseguido na cozinha. Faminto Harry comeu duas vezes antes de começar a conversar.

— Ei Morag, Mandy porque não estão com a Padma hoje? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Bem, Harry nós gostamos muito da Parvati e não nos importamos que ela venha aqui visitar a Padma, mas a amiga dela, Lavander é meio difícil de engolir. — Morag disse lançando um olhar irritado na direção das três meninas.

— Eu não posso culpa-las, ela é bem irritante e cheia de risinhos. Eu durmo no mesmo quarto com ela e sei bem. — Disse Hermione com um bico.

— Tem isso também, mas até relevamos os seus risinhos e as bobagens que ela fala. Como disse Morag, gostamos de Parvati, ela é muito legal. — Disse Mandy. — Assim estava tudo bem Lavander vir também, mas o problema é que ela é uma fofoqueira. Descobrimos que foi ela que espalhou o choramingo mentiroso da Chang sobre o Harry por toda a escola.

— Espera, achei que era a Chang que tinha saído falando e reclamando para todo mundo na escola. — Disse Terry com cara fechada, ele detestava a Chang, Harry não podia culpa-lo, ainda não a perdoara pelo tapa que lhe dera.

— Bem parece que, apesar de mentirosa e chorona, Chang não é tão idiota a ponto de sair falando mal para as outras casas da Ravenclaw ou do nosso time. — Disse Morag, bebendo seu suco de abobora.

— Sim, quando se espalhou pela escola que você é novo buscador do time, parece que Pickford e MacMillan ficaram muito zangados e foram tirar satisfação com a Chang, mas ela jurou que só falou do assunto aqui na torre, nem mesmo com sua amiga Marieta, ela falou sobre isso em qualquer lugar da escola. — Continuou Mandy.

— Chang ficou muito brava porque disse que não queria prejudicar as chances do time de vencer, que não ter ela como buscadora já era prejuízo suficiente. — Morag acrescentou divertidamente.

Isso rendeu alguns bufos divertidos de Terry e Neville. Mesmo Harry riu um pouco, que garota insistente.

— De qualquer forma, Chang perguntou por aí e descobriu que foi a Lavander que estava contando para suas amigas mais velhas o que claro teve o resultado de se espalhar por toda a Hogwarts. — Continuou Morag.

— E claro Chang ao em vez de reclamar com Lavander veio até nós e disse que era nossa culpa porque fomos nós que a convidamos para entrar na torre e que se vamos continuar trazendo alunos de outras casas é nossa responsabilidade fazer com que mantenham a boca fechada sobre o que ouvem ou veem aqui. — Disse Mandy chateada ainda pela reprimenda que levaram.

— Sim, além de termos que ouvir a Chang nos dar lições sobre lealdade a casa. — Disse Morag indignada com a ideia de aprender sobre lealdade com a garota asiática. — Tivemos que ir conversar com as meninas, Parvati pediu desculpas na hora, disse que Lavander ouviu o choramingo da Chang e contou para ela e depois as duas contaram para outras meninas. Ela disse que achou errado Chang não ser escolhida apenas porque era menina.

— Sim, ela disse também que não achou que era um segredo, algo como o Covil ou as reuniões que fizemos, que nenhuma das duas contaram nada sobre isso porque entendiam a importância de manter o sigilo. — Continuou Mandy. — Lavander também se desculpou, mas disse que era muita confusão por apenas quadribol. Então dissemos as duas que Chang havia contado um monte de mentiras e que elas fofocando haviam apenas espalhado essas mentiras.

— Dissemos que elas espalharem o que ouvem sem nem saber se é verdade poderia prejudicar alguém, até magoar a pessoa de quem inventaram a mentira. Disse a Lavander também que não era só quadribol, mas mesmo que fosse, cada time de cada casa, mantem seus segredos e se ela não é capaz de manter segredos ou não fofocar sobre o que vê e ouve aqui na torre, não a convidaríamos mais para entrar. — Morag ainda estava zangada.

— Depois nós viemos ficar aqui com vocês e deixamos a Padma para falar com elas. Só espero que a Padma não fique zangada conosco por termos dito todas essas coisas para a irmã dela. — Disse Mandy preocupada.

— Eu nunca ficaria brava com vocês por falarem a verdade. — Disse Padma se aproximando depois de ouvir o final da conversa. Ela sorriu para as meninas e as abraçou brevemente, se sentando continuou. — Vocês estavam certas em tudo o que disseram a elas e, em dizerem. Na Gryffindor eles são mais inconsequentes, mas Parvati sempre foi muito carinhosa e consciente, ela não inventaria uma fofoca e magoaria ninguém de propósito. Eu disse a ela que nossos pais esperam mais dela, mais dedicação aos estudos e menos brincadeiras e fofocas, que eles se decepcionariam se soubessem de sua participação em espalhar mentiras sobre o herdeiro da casa Potter. — Disse Padma muito seriamente. — E disse a Lavander que se ela não mudar de atitude não apenas, não mais a aceitaremos em nossa casa, mas também como nossa amiga, pois não queremos um amigo a quem não possamos confiar. — Encerrou Padma.

Harry ficou em silencio, não sabia que todas essas coisas haviam acontecido, olhando para seus amigos viu que estavam surpresos também e Hermione parecia satisfeita, talvez pensando que tudo isso tornaria Parvati e Lavander mais fáceis de se dividir um dormitório.

— Bem meninas eu sinto muito que todas essas coisas aconteceram e agradeço a vocês por me defenderem e a nossa casa também. Vocês foram muito corajosas em enfrentar suas amigas, sua irmã Padma, para nos defender. —Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Nada disso foi culpa sua Harry e sim daquela harpia chorona da Chang e das meninas que espalharam o que ela disse sem nem considerar ser mentira ou as consequências disso. — Disse Padma muito séria. — São elas que deveriam se desculpar com você e Parvati o fará, já disse isso a ela que, se não se desculpar e mudar de atitude escreverei ao nosso papa.

— Mas não espere qualquer desculpa de Chang, antes de você chegar ela estava afirmando bem alto que, você pegar o pomo foi um golpe de sorte. Ninguém lhe deu atenção e quando ela percebeu calou a boca e ficou por lá com suas amigas. — Disse Terry, apontando discretamente para a menina asiática que estava sentada em uns dos cantos com cara amarrada.

— Eu não me importo com isso, tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar do que com meninas tolas e fofoqueiras. Ainda que eu concorde que elas saírem falando sobre a nossa casa torna difícil traze-las aqui. Você tem razão Padma, precisamos de amigos confiáveis. — Disse Harry e para ele o assunto estava encerrado.

Logo depois ele sugeriu acompanhar Hermione e Neville para sua torre, mas ao saírem foram para o Covil. Assim que chegaram o clima mudou e seus amigos o olharam aflitos.

— Harry, foi o Snape, nós vimos, eu vi pelo binóculo, ele estava azarando sua vassoura. — Disse Hermione em um ímpeto desesperado. Deve ter sido difícil segurar a tarde toda a vontade de falar sobre isso.

— Alguém amaldiçoou minha vassoura, mas não foi o Snape. — Disse Harry com convicção e tranquilidade.

— Harry, o que Hermione está dizendo é verdade, nós vimos o Snape olhando para você sem piscar e murmurando, tentamos chegar até ele no estande dos professores, mas quando deixamos as arquibancadas e olhamos na sua direção você estava controlando sua vassoura e descendo para o chão e logo depois voou rápido e rasante e pegou o pomo. — Disse Terry muito sério.

— Achamos que você ia cair Harry, sua vassoura parecia estar tentando jogar você de cima dela. — Disse Neville um pouco pálido, provavelmente lembrando de sua própria queda.

— Eu li sobre amaldiçoar objetos a distância assim, Harry! A pessoa precisa manter contato visual e Snape nem ao menos piscava, eu vi! — Disse Hermione veemente.

— Eu li sobre elas também Hermione e para contra-atacar uma maldição você precisa das mesmas condições. Snape não estava me atacando e sim me defendendo, a questão é porque. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Amigo, você não bateu a cabeça ou algo assim, não é? É do Snape que estamos falando, ele te odeia e acho difícil acreditar que ele poderia te ajudar de qualquer forma. — Disse Neville confuso.

— Isso porque vocês se esqueceram que ele fez um juramento magico no início do ano para não me prejudicar. Se ele estava mesmo como vocês viram me encarando e murmurando intensamente sem desviar o olhar, então ele estava me ajudando e não me atacando. — Disse Harry e viu seus rostos clarearem quando a lembrança e realidade dos fatos os alcançou.

— Claro! Nos esquecemos completamente disso, Snape não pode te prejudicar, muito menos tentar te matar. Como pude me esquecer disso? — Disse Hermione com expressão confusa.

— Porque somos idiotas, e claro porque ficamos tão preocupados com o Harry que nos esquecemos de usar o cérebro. — Disse Terry irritado consigo mesmo.

— E também porque o Snape é o suspeito perfeito, com ele nos tratando e ao Harry com tanta aversão, porque pensaríamos em outra pessoa qualquer? — Disse Neville sensato.

Todos acenaram concordando, a verdade é que se não fosse o juramente, nenhum deles duvidaria que Snape era o vilão e provavelmente desconsiderariam a ideia de procurar outro suspeito.

— Espere, você está muito calmo Harry para quem acabou de sofre uma tentativa de assassinato. Você nem parece preocupado em saber quem é que fez isso, sem falar que ainda não entendi como você retomou o controle da sua vassoura e ainda pegou o pomo. — Disse Terry olhando o amigo com sua melhor expressão mais inteligente.

— Agora estou confuso, achei que foi a contra-maldição do Snape que permitiu que Harry tivesse o controle de sua vassoura de volta. — Disse Neville.

— Uma maldição como essa, a distância e com a necessidade de contato visual constante e ainda em um objeto magico como a vassoura, seria difícil o atacante assumir o controle total, assim como impossível que Snape anulasse completamente a maldição. — Explicou Hermione inteligentemente.

— Desculpa, não sei se entendi. — Disse Neville se sentando em uma das poltronas.

— A distância, e o fato do alvo estar em movimento e ter sua própria magia torna o atacante alguém poderoso, mas mesmo assim ele teria dificuldade de assumir completamente a vassoura e faze-la voar na direção da Floresta Proibida, por exemplo. — Disse Terry do seu jeito de explicar que todos sempre entendiam. — Isso vale para o Snape também que, pode ter ajudado o Harry, mas dificilmente conseguiria eliminar o ataque por completo. O que me leva a perguntar outra vez, como você retomou o controle e pegou o pomo? — Perguntou Terry o encarando.

Harry acompanhou o debate de seus amigos enquanto se lembrava do momento em que lutou ele mesmo contra a maldição, sua magia e a magia da vassoura e a ajuda do Snape tornaram possível que ele retomasse o controle. Tinha certeza disso e foi o que contou aos amigos, explicando em detalhes até mesmo que falara com a vassoura.

— Claro, faz sentido, vassouras são feitas de arvores com magia como as varinhas. Sua vassoura te aceitou e é leal a você Harry assim como sua varinha. Claro ainda poderíamos voar nela, mas nunca será tão boa para nós assim como sua varinha nunca funcionaria corretamente nas mãos de outra pessoa. — Disse Terry animado como sempre com descobrir novos aspectos da magia.

— Espere. — Disse Neville de testa franzida. — Você está dizendo que varinhas de não funcionam bem para outros além de seus donos?

— Quando estive na loja de varinhas o Sr. Ollivander me disse que um bruxo poderoso pode usar qualquer coisa para canalizar sua magia, na teoria. Mas que apenas com uma varinha mágica que o escolheu ele seria capaz de realizar sua melhor e mais forte magia. — Disse Harry lembrando do estranho homem.

— Escolheu? — Neville voltou a perguntar e parecia meio pálido.

— Sim, ele disse que é a varinha que escolhe ou favorece um bruxo, quando experimentamos várias varinhas é para que encontremos uma que escolha nos dar sua lealdade, seja por nossa magia ou personalidade, ou os dois. — Continuou Harry.

— Sim Neville, e se sua varinha lhe deu sua lealdade não funcionara bem para outro bruxo, dependendo do poder do bruxo ela nem funciona, ou os feitiços saem mais fracos. — Disse Terry olhando para seu amigo que agora tirou sua varinha do bolso e a olhava tristemente.

— Mas não se pode ganhar a lealdade de uma varinha? — Perguntou Neville levemente magoado.

— Pode, se você derrotar ou matar o bruxo, a varinha então reconhece você como seu novo dono. Mas eu li que isso não acontece com todas as varinhas, algumas tem uma natureza mais pacifica e não gostam se seu novo dono for um assassino ou mal e as vezes também podem não se tornarem leais. Pelo que eu li e eu não li muito sobre o assunto, varinhas são temperamentais e não tem como dizer com certeza o que cada uma vai fazer. — Disse Terry.

— Neville porque está perguntando todas essas coisas? O Sr. Ollivander não falou nada disso quando você foi comprar sua varinha? — Perguntou Hermione delicadamente.

Neville ainda olhando para sua varinha a girou lentamente como se tentasse encontrar algo nela ou na sensação de segura-la.

— Eu nunca fui comprar uma varinha, minha avó não achou que eu teria magia o suficiente para receber a carta de Hogwarts e quando a carta chegou decidiu que era um desperdício de dinheiro. — Disse Neville olhando para o chão. — Ela disse que a varinha do meu pai fora muito boa para ele e que seria boa o suficiente para mim também. Vovó sempre diz que espera grandes coisas de mim, que eu seja como meu pai e que sua varinha poderia me ajudar como o ajudou.

— Neville... — começou Hermione baixinho e depois olhou para os meninos. Foi Terry quem assumiu.

— Neville, você sabe a verdade agora, a varinha do seu pai não é leal a você e, portanto, ela vai te atrapalhar e não te ajudar. Lembra o que o Harry disse para a Hermione? — Perguntou ele, mas não esperava uma resposta e continuou. — Harry não quer ser melhor que seus pais, ele quer deixá-los orgulhosos, mas sendo ele mesmo, Harry. Na noite anterior a viagem a Hogwarts eu estava muito excitado e animado, mas quando papai veio me ver me deu a maior insegurança. Ele é um Gryffindor, assim como o vovô, mas eu sempre fui mais parecido com a mamãe e queria muito estar na Ravenclaw, mas fiquei com medo que ele se decepcionasse comigo se eu não fosse como ele. — Terry sorriu com a lembrança. — Papai me abraçou e me disse que tudo o que os pais querem é que seus filhos sejam melhores do que eles, mais inteligentes, mais espertos e mais felizes. E disse que descobriu enquanto eu crescia que o que o deixava mais feliz e orgulhoso é que eu não era igual a minha mãe, ou igual a ele, e sim uma mistura dos dois com uma pitada dos meus avós e tios e uma pitada que era só minha e que essa mistura me torna eu Terry e que ele me amava exatamente por quem eu era.

Terry se emocionou com a lembrança e fez seus amigos se emocionarem também. Pigarreando Harry se levantou e se sentou mais perto de Neville.

— Neville, estamos estudando e nos dedicando para atingir todo o nosso potencial, mas você com uma varinha, ou sem a sua varinha nunca vai atingir. É por isso que seus feitiços são fracos, você não é quase um aborto, aposto que é e será um buxo bem poderoso, mas está se limitando com a varinha do seu pai, assim como eu estaria sendo limitado por minha doença. — Disse Harry e depois todos ficaram em silencio, até que Neville guardou a varinha e falou:

— Nas férias de inverno vou conversar com minha avó e convence-la a me comprar minha própria varinha, acho que minhas boas notas vão ajudar nisso. Obrigada pessoal. — Disse ele timidamente. — Agora vamos voltar ao assunto do ataque, ainda nem falamos sobre quem poderia ser o atacante.

— Isso é obvio. — Disse Harry e se levantando começou a andar pela sala. — Meu primeiro pensamento foi de que um dos seguidores de Voldemort ou mesmo um purista que me odeia por ter matado o bruxo que livraria o mundo magico das meias raças, finalmente decidiu se vingar. Alguém como Malfoy por exemplo, ou mesmo um dos estudantes mais velhos a mando de seus pais. Mas já estabelecemos que teria que ser um bruxo poderoso, ou ao menos um bruxo adulto. — Disse Harry e seus olhos brilhavam diante do mistério e sua resolução. — Assim pensemos que alguém invadiu Hogwarts, mas já sabemos que isso seria muito difícil. O que nos leva a concluir que, é alguém que já está aqui em Hogwarts, que é purista e que não se importa de matar uma criança, e que claramente me odeia. Quem conhecemos que se encaixa neste perfil?

— O HOMEM COM O TROLL! — Exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

— Exato. Nós já sabíamos que ele, seja quem for, é um purista, pois falou claramente ao troll que gostaria que ele matasse um "sangue ruim". E agora ao me atacar nos leva a ver que era leal ao Voldemort, um dos seguidores talvez ou simpatizante a causa. Se não fosse por termos ouvido a voz e visto que não era Snape e o juramento, nosso simpático professor era o suspeito perfeito. — Disse Harry com seu sarcasmo habitual.

Todos ficaram em silencio absorvendo a nova informação e foi Neville quem perguntou o obvio.

— Harry, tínhamos pensado que ele não tentaria chamar a atenção depois do Halloween, mas ele correu um grande risco hoje e pelo menos Snape sabe o que aconteceu e pode contar para Dumbledore. Você acha que ele se arriscou porque sabe que você sabe sobre ele?

Harry ficou em silencio olhou para seus amigos preocupados e suspirando decidiu fazer algo que não gostava.

— Não, acho que ele só aproveitou a chance, um impulso talvez, e acho que ele não acreditou que ninguém ligaria uma coisa com a outra. Mas agora vai ser mais cauteloso, ele sabe que alguém percebeu o que estava fazendo e se ele acreditar que o Dumbledore estará me vigiando... — Harry disse e deixou que eles absorvessem a mentira e se tranquilizassem.

Neville e Hermione relaxaram e ao olhar para o Terry percebeu que ele não acreditara nele, mas quando ele franziu o cenho e abriu a boca para contestar suas palavras, Harry sinalizou negativamente. Terry fez um bico, mas não falou mais nada.

— Harry, eu estava pensando sobre o que você disse, sabe que você retomou o controle da sua vassoura com a ajuda do Snape e a magia da vassoura e sua própria magia. Você poderia descrever melhor a sensação? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Bem, primeiro eu tentei pedir ajuda, mas depois fiquei com muita raiva de alguém me atacar e minha vassoura e atrapalhar o jogo e decidi me defender. Usei esse pensamento para proteger minha vassoura do atacante e deu certo, consegui assumir algum controle para descer mais perto do chão. Mas então eu vi o pomo e eu queria pega-lo, queria vencer, alimentei minha magia com esse sentimento, você sabe intenção e tudo, e de repente senti a maldição quebrar, pude até ouvir o estalo. E então eu estava voando livre totalmente no controle. — Explicou Harry.

— Uau e você fez essa magia toda e quebrou a maldição sem sua varinha? — Hermione estava estupefata. Terry e Neville também pareciam surpresos.

— Você fez magia sem varinha? — Neville perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Como falamos fazer magia com o canalizador errado a enfraquece, sem um pode ser quase impossível. Apenas bruxos poderosos como Dumbledore poderia ter a capacidade de fazer alguns feitiços sem uma varinha, mas imagino que seriam mais fracos do que se usasse a varinha. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Acredito que a explicação para isso é bem simples. — Disse Harry divertido. — Minhas emoções controlaram minha magia, foi uma magia "acidental", sem a parte do acidente, creio que o nome correto seria uma magia emocional. Acho que até posso um dia fazer alguns feitiços sem varinha, quando for adulto talvez, mas acredito que quando tentamos controlar nossa magia e estamos devidamente impulsionados pelas circunstâncias e nossas emoções nessas situações, bem acho que seria difícil minha magia não me obedecer. — Disse Harry com ironia.

Seus amigos o olharam confusos e ele contou o que aconteceu no dia em que Terry e ele descobriram o troll. Como a porta se abriu e se fechou magicamente, e como ele por puro instinto e necessidade obrigou sua magia a trabalhar para defende-lo.

— Então é isso, naquele dia o medo era tão grande, foi mais instinto do que ação consciente, eu não disse feitiço nenhum apesar de segurar minha varinha, apenas precisava que a porta se abrisse e se fechasse e minha magia cuidou disso. E eu já tinha entendido isso e hoje decidi testar se a raiva era uma emoção tão forte quanto o medo. — Disse ele a seus amigos.

— Claro, isso faz todo sentido, nossas magias acidentais são controladas pelas nossas emoções, raiva, medo, desejo. Porque não continuaria assim e se sabemos disso porque não controlar nossa magia e impulsiona-la com nossas emoções para que ela haja conscientemente e não acidentalmente. — Disse Terry animado.

— Isso seria incrível! Mas acho que o Harry está certo, não podemos fingir emoções, são as circunstancias que a impulsionam. Ainda que seria incrível se pudéssemos desenvolver uma maneira de fazer magia sem varinha. — Disse Hermione animada.

— Bem eu ficarei feliz se conseguir uma varinha para fazer magia, vou deixar para vocês essa ideia de magia sem varinha. — Disse Neville divertido e todos riram.

Depois disso eles fizeram alguns estudos e trabalharam no projeto de Herbologia. Com os livros tendo chegado a algumas semanas eles estavam bem adiantados e queriam entregar a parte teórica para a Prof.ª Sprout na primeira semana de dezembro e a parte pratica na semana seguinte. Depois do jantar eles se separaram, mas Terry não quis ir para a torre e sim voltar para o Covil, depois de deixarem os amigos na frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Harry sabia o que Terry queria falar e sabia que não podia fugir disso. Assim que chegaram Terry não perdeu tempo.

— Bem, o que você estava escondendo da Hermione e do Neville. Eles não perceberam e reconheço que você conta meias verdades muito bem, mas o que você disse não fazia sentido. — Disse Terry curioso. — Eu até concordo com você que o ataque hoje foi um impulso de momento, mas se quem estiver atrás da tal pedra também quiser machucar você, ele pode ainda estar planejando um jeito de afastar o diretor e fazer as duas coisas no mesmo dia. Isso sem falar que ele pode ter outras oportunidades de exercitar seus impulsos. — Acrescentou ele com sarcasmo.

— O que eu disse pode ser verdade também, Snape percebeu o ataque e vai contar para Dumbledore, aposto que a vigilância sobre mim vai aumentar e essa pessoa vai ser mais cautelosa e não acredito que depois de tudo que aconteceu ele vai tentar roubar a pedra nas próximas semanas ou meses, a não ser que ele não seja tão inteligente como nós supomos. — Disse Harry defensivamente.

— Ok, isso tudo é verdade e plausível, mas Harry ainda não sabemos quem é o atacante, pode ser qualquer um e você ainda corre perigo, porque se ele decidir aproveitar alguma outra oportunidade poderia ter sucesso e como... — Ele parou suas palavras, olhando para o amigo com atenção. — É isso, eu conheço essa expressão, você sempre fica com esse olhar quando você sabe algo, algum mistério e mantem para si mesmo. Você sabe quem é o atacante?

— Tenha 95% de certeza de quem seja sim. — Disse Harry se levantando e se aproximando da janela, estava fechada por causa do frio, mas ainda oferecia uma linda vista.

— Mas... Harry! Você não pode nos esconder essa informação. Pensei que tínhamos superado esse problema de confiança, Hermione está se esforçando e Neville nunca nos deu motivo para não confiar nele. — Terry estava claramente chateado.

— Não é uma questão de confiança, e não é só para os dois que não vou contar, não pretendo te contar também. — Disse Harry e olhando de volta para o amigo viu sua expressão surpresa e magoada. — Terry, se eu te contar quem eu acredito é a pessoa que me atacou e deixou o troll entrar na escola, você pode me garantir que, ao ir a sua aula ou encontra-lo no corredor, conseguirá disfarçar e agir normalmente? E sobre o Neville, você acredita que ele não ficará pálido e tremulo e a Hermione não agira estranha sem conseguir fazer mil perguntas como sempre faz ou encarando essa pessoa com aquele olhar inquisitivo dela? — Perguntou Harry implacável.

Terry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas pensou e a fechou com um estalo, ficou meio pálido e suspirou derrotado com a lógica do amigo que ele não tinha como contestar.

— Você está certo, se logo depois do que aconteceu no Halloween e hoje começássemos a agir estranho, essa pessoa perceberia que sabemos ou ao menos desconfiamos dela. E aí estaríamos todos em perigo e não só você, está nos escondendo essa informação para nos proteger. — Disse Terry com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Sim, mas não gosto disso tanto quanto você. Acredito que saber os fatos é sempre melhor, se preparar para se proteger, estar de guarda alta. Não pretendo esconder de vocês por muito tempo, apenas agora, Neville e Hermione estão assustados com tudo o que aconteceu hoje e a duas semanas, mas no trem no caminho para nossas férias de inverno eu contarei e vocês terão muito tempo para se ajustarem e absorverem. Assim quando voltarmos, espero que vocês consigam disfarçar e se manterem calmos. — Explicou Harry, não gostava de seus amigos não saberem quem era a pessoa, tinha medo que eles baixassem a guarda e fossem machucados apenas porque eram seus amigos. Mas contar agora também seria muito arriscado.

— Você está certo Harry, não posso garantir nem a mim mesmo quanto mais os outros dois para nos mantermos calmos, poderíamos pôr tudo a perder e pior nos colocarmos a todos em perigo. Durantes as férias vamos poder relaxar e tenho certeza que voltaremos mais calmos e capazes de manter o disfarce. — Disse Terry pensativo.

Em seguida eles voltaram para sua sala comum, a festa já se encerrara e você poderia apreciar o silencio de sempre para os estudos. Que foi exatamente o que decidiram fazer.

Quando chegou ao seu quarto mais tarde naquela noite Edwiges tinha voltado com uma resposta da negociadora de livros. Depois de acariciar e conversar com sua coruja, Edwiges foi descansar e Harry leu a resposta.

 _Caro Sr. Potter,_

 _Minha primeira reação foi recusar a sua oferta, mas lendo sua carta com mais atenção, percebi sua necessidade de conhecimentos e, que você adquirir esses conhecimentos não se torne conhecido por seus inimigos e pelo Ministério. Assim aceito sua oferta e espero que aceite minha discrição e lealdade, confie que não o decepcionarei._

 _Bem, estive em contato com os donos da Editora Aprilis e depois de me reunir com eles pessoalmente, pois queriam provas de que você é você, mostrei-lhes sua carta, concordaram em vender os 3 livros que você solicitou. Mas antes de venderem quaisquer outros livros mais avançados querem se encontrar com você e ter certeza de sua pessoa._

 _Acredito ser justo, Mason é muito criterioso e nos dias de hoje todo o cuidado é pouco. Assim se você quiser posso intermediar um encontro quando for de sua conveniência._

 _Os três livros lhes custarão 165 galeões e sei que talvez lhe surpreenda tal valor, mas tive em minhas mãos tais livros e garanto a você que valem cada centavo. Espero que possa confiar em minha avaliação._

 _Se decidir por comprar, por favor envie o dinheiro por sua linda coruja, manteremos tudo informal para a segurança de nós dois, bem, a minha, principalmente. Se você me permitir ficar com sua coruja por apenas um dia, poderei enviar de volta os livros com ela, assim você poderá recebe-los discretamente em seu quarto._

 _Caso precise de qualquer outra coisa, ficarei feliz em lhe ajudar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Charity Doylen_

Harry escreveu de volta e separou o dinheiro para a compra. Na manhã seguinte quando Edwiges, sentindo que precisava dela, apareceu ele lhe explicou o que devia fazer, ficar por um dia e esperar sua encomenda e entrega-la em seu quarto. Sua coruja inteligente piou concordando e ele a levou até a janela e impulsionou sua decolagem.

— Fique segura, minha amiga. — Sussurrou ele enquanto a via voar em direção ao sul.


	17. Preparações para o Natal

**AN: Olá pessoal, não gosto muito de notas de autores, a não ser quando tem algo importante a ser comunicado e nem quero vir aqui e ficar pedindo elogios. Mas adoraria algumas revisões, apenas para saber se estou indo em um bom caminho. Eu sinto que sim e amo essa história, mas adoraria saber o que alguns de vocês pensam. Não precisam ser elogios, apenas um avaliação sincera, perguntas ou criticas já seriam bem-vindas. Abraços a todos, Tania**

 **Capítulo 16**

Nos dias seguintes os Ravenclaws curtiram a vitória e festejaram com animação, principalmente por não estarem entre os favoritos, mas agora muitos especulavam que com um buscador como o Harry e se arrumarem a defesa, poderiam sim serem os campeões da Copa de Quadribol. Na Taças das Casas os Ravens estavam na frente por mais de 100 pontos, seguido dos Slytherins, Hufflepuffs e Gryffindors.

Quando o mês foi se aproximando do fim Hermione e Neville trouxeram novidades, Prof.ª McGonnagall fizera uma reunião com a casa e mudanças importantes estavam sendo promovidas na casa Gryffindor e, o melhor, ninguém sabia do envolvimento dos dois.

Hermione já tinha contado que Parvati e Lavander estavam um pouco mais calmas, a garota indiana que viera se desculpar com Harry, também se mostrava mais focada nos estudos, mas agora era o resto da casa que teria que se ajustar.

— Bem, ontem a Prof. McGonnagall apareceu de repente no meio da sala comunal. Ela chamou uma reunião e disse que como já passara do toque de recolher das 21 horas, quem estivesse faltando estaria automaticamente em detenção até o fim do ano. — Começou Hermione, eles se reuniram no Covil, não queriam arriscar que alguém ouvisse a conversa e percebessem o envolvimento deles nas mudanças que a professora de Transfiguração decidira implantar.

— Sim, muitos ficaram para fora e quando foram voltando de repente no meio da reunião, alguns casais, outros que estavam na cozinha e os gêmeos Weasley que estavam aprontando alguma de suas brincadeiras, foram sendo informados das detenções. — Acrescentou Neville.

— Ela começou falando que tem observado como as notas dos alunos da sua casa estão bem abaixo se comparadas as notas das outras casas. Que percebeu que os alunos do primeiro ano não se adaptam a escola facilmente e não conseguem entregar bons deveres de casa ou mostrar interesse nas aulas. — Continuou Hermione. — A professora então disse que decidiu investigar e que nas últimas semanas tem vindo a observar nossa sala comunal invisível. — Hermione não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente.

Neville riu e Harry e Terry os acompanhou, não queriam estar na pele dos Gryffs.

— Todos ficaram pálidos quando ela disse isso, mas McGonnagall nem piscou, e continuou dizendo que queria conhecer nossos hábitos de estudo, os métodos e os horários em que fazemos os deveres e, como os alunos mais velhos ajudam os anos mais jovens com suas dúvidas. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Oh! Eu adoraria ser um Doxy para ouvir essa conversa. — Disse Terry animado.

— Bem, depois disso as coisas não ficaram melhor para ninguém. Prof.ª McGonnagall estava lívida e disse que nunca se sentiu tão envergonhada de ser uma Gryffindor, mas que nas últimas semanas foi isso o que ela sentiu a cada vez que entrou em nossa torre e viu as brincadeiras, festas, barulhos e jogos. Ninguém estudando nada e ignorando o apelo por silencio, daqueles poucos que queriam estudar ou fazer deveres. — Hermione agora estava mais séria. — Ela disse que todos os monitores estão em condicional, qualquer outro problema e eles perderão seus distintivos, disse estar muito decepcionada com eles por não fazerem nada para tornar a sala comunal o que ela deve ser, um lugar de estudo, deveres e confraternização e não de festas e jogos sem fim, barulho e falta de respeito para com os colegas.

— Percy Weasley tentou se defender dizendo que ele tentou controla-los, mas que ninguém o obedecia, mas a professora o cortou e disse que ele deveria ter procurado por sua ajuda e não se calado apenas porque eram seus amigos fazendo coisas erradas. Ela deu o exemplo de que se fosse um auror, ele tinha que honrar seu cargo e distintivo e prender qualquer bandido, mesmo que seja um amigo ou familiar. — Neville contou. — Deu pena dele, para falar a verdade.

— Bem, ele era o único que tentava manter algum controle, mas depois ele se cansava e ia estudar para suas OWLs em algum lugar e nos deixava sozinhos naquela balburdia. — Acrescentou Hermione. — A professora também disse que era responsabilidade dela o que vinha acontecendo, que como tem mais duas funções na escola, seu trabalho como chefe da nossa casa estava sendo mal feito e que era sua culpa. Ela estava muito triste, disse que seus alunos eram o que tinha de mais importante em sua vida e que lamentava ver que nos últimos anos esteve mais ocupada com a burocracia da escola e não em ajudar os membros de sua casa a se tornarem talentosos bruxos e também bons seres humanos. — Disse Hermione triste.

— Ela estava muito chateada e toda a casa ficou envergonhada, todo mundo gosta da McGonnagall e acho que eles perceberam que o que aconteceu era bem sério. A professora continuou dizendo que teve uma reunião com o diretor e eles decidiram que ela deve deixar uma das funções para, assim poder realizar as outras duas de maneira correta e permitir que alguém que assuma uma das suas funções possa fazer o seu melhor. — Disse Neville muito triste agora.

— Você quer dizer...? — Harry perguntou chocado, não esperava esse desdobramento.

— Sim, ela decidiu deixar de ser a chefe da casa Gryffindor, para poder ser uma professora melhor e assumir seu trabalho como vice-diretora de maneira mais integral. Acredito que ela já até faça isso, era como chefe da nossa casa que ela vinha dedicando muito pouco tempo. — Disse Hermione e apesar de triste pela sua professora preferida, estava animada com as mudanças. — Eu gosto muito dela, é minha professora preferida, mas não estou tão triste que vão ocorrer mudanças.

— E quem será o novo chefe? — Perguntou Terry curioso.

— Bem, dos outros professores, os únicos que são da Gryffindor são o professor Silvanus Kettleburn de Trato de Criaturas Magicas, e a Prof.ª Séptima Vector de Aritmancia, a professora Babbling, Quirrell e Trelawney são Ravenclaw. A professora Burbage é Hufflepuff e Sinistra é Slytherin. Assim não há muita escolha, mas a Prof.º McGonnagall disse que a Prof.º Vector aceitou a nova função e na verdade ela já se apresentou ontem mesmo durante a reunião. — Explicou didaticamente Hermione.

— Ela começou a falar de mudanças imediatamente, disse que conversou com outros chefes de casa e que McGonnagall vai ajudá-la na transição e apoiar suas decisões. Ela é meio assustadora, sabe, do tipo McGonnagall assustadora. — Disse Neville encolhendo os ombros.

— Bem, eu gostei dela, assim que se apresentou para quem não a conhecia, ela começou a falar sobre reconfigurar a sala comunal, disse que podemos ter um lado para jogos e conversa, mas em um volume aceitável, mas que a maior parte da nova decoração será privilegiando os estudos. Ela falou que durante o verão reformas serão feitas na torre para separar sala de estudos e deveres das salas de convívio. — Hermione estava sorrindo agora. — Isso quer dizer que no próximo ano teremos a estrutura igual à da torre de vocês, ela não falou sobre os quartos, mas colocou uma caixa de sugestões e reclamações anônimas na casa. Pretendo sugerir os quartos individuais, mesinhas de chás e os livros na sala comunal. — Ela parecia muito satisfeita, sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

— Ok, isso vai ser incrível, e a curto prazo? O que vai mudar? — Perguntou Terry.

— Bem, basicamente, teremos alguém nos vigiando quase que o tempo todo, então não mais festas e jogos barulhentos, ela vai promover o ambiente para estudos. Temos toque de recolher para estar dormindo e estar acordado, temos horas para fazer os deveres e se descumprirmos algumas das novas regras tomaremos advertências e, três advertências uma semana de detenção que podem se acumular, para aqueles que já estão em detenção haverá ainda mais detenções e pouco horário livre e até mesmo reuniões pessoalmente com os pais, suspensão e expulsão se não houver evolução no comportamento. — Contou Neville.

— Nossa. Ela parece bem rígida. — Disse Harry.

— Sim, e eu vi alguns alunos olhando apavorados e zangados, ainda bem que ninguém sabe que é nossa culpa tudo isso, senão estaríamos em problemas. — Disse Hermione aflita.

— A culpa é deles Hermione, poderiam ter feito festas só aos sábados, ou respeitado quando você ou outros pediram silencio, foram eles que provocaram essa situação com seu comportamento absurdo e com o bullying para com aqueles que se interessam por estudar. — Disse Terry sensato.

Ninguém pode contestar suas palavras, cada casa era única e especial por suas diferenças, mas, quer quisessem aceitar ou não, eles estavam em uma escola e aprender deveria ser, se não a prioridade, pelo menos importante. Agir como se estivessem aqui para apenas brincar era jogar o dinheiro de seus pais e a oportunidade que tinham de estudar em Hogwarts, na lata do lixo.

Enquanto o zunzunzum das mudanças na torre Gryffindor se espalhavam e os alunos da casa começavam a se ajustar, muitos com dificuldades, outros tantos com muita má vontade, dezembro chegou trazendo muita neve e ainda mais frio.

Eles entregaram o projeto de Herbologia para a Prof. Sprout e na semana seguinte depois de seus elogios animados, os quatro apresentaram a parte pratica de projeto. Em uma sala de aula quentinha todos os 1º anos das quatro casas se reuniram e eles nervosamente lhes serviu chás, patês de ervas com pão com ervas (Harry os fez sozinhos, para a contrariedade de Mimy). Terry e Neville deram demonstrações do uso de algumas plantas como remédio, no passado e no presente, na vida dos trouxas. E uma animada Hermione os presenteou com sabonetes cheirosos de flores e ervas que ela explicou sua avó trouxa lhe ensinara a fazer. E contou que trouxas usavam plantas e flores em todas a linhas de higiene, sabonete, shampoo, perfumes, hidratantes corporais. A maioria dos alunos ficaram encantados, os puros-sangues surpresos e fizeram um monte de perguntas sobre como eles sabiam o que era ou não comestível sem magia, como faziam sabonetes com as ervas e flores sem Poções?

Eles explicaram da maneira mais simplificada sobre química e como tinha semelhanças com poções, mostraram fotos de laboratórios e alguns nascidos trouxas os ajudaram explicando sobre como ao longo da história se fizeram pesquisas e registros das ervas comestíveis e como haviam maneiras de se descobrir os componentes de uma planta, e que as vezes o veneno era usado em remédios assim como os bruxos os usavam em poções.

Harry observou alguns puros sangues como Malfoy que estavam ali bem contrariados aos poucos se interessarem mais pelo assunto e apesar de disfarçarem se mostraram muito surpresos com as informações e, por fim, foi MacMillan do seu jeitão sincero que resumiu a apresentação com perfeição.

— Uau! Eu não sabia que trouxas eram tão engenhosos e inteligentes. Incrível!

Naquela semana o Prof. Flitwick passou com uma lista para que, quem pretendesse ficar em Hogwarts para o Natal, a assinasse, mas Harry depois de confirmar com Terry, respirou fundo e não assinou. Os testes de meio de ano, ainda que não tão difíceis ou importantes como os Exames de fim de ano, exigiram horas extras de estudos e Trevor cancelou os treinos naquela semana sem a menor cerimônia. Não havia nada mais importante para um Raven que seus estudos e notas.

Harry não sentiu dificuldades e quando as notas individuais de cada disciplina saíram se sentiu satisfeito. As únicas notas que não foram perfeitas foram Transfiguração, na parte teórica, na pratica ele foi bem. Herbologia e História também não foram tão bem porque havia só teoria, eram muitas informações e ele não tinha a memória da Hermione, mas em todas as outras disciplinas ele se saiu bem.

— Não se preocupe com isso Harry aposto que quanto mais saudável você ficar, melhor será sua memória e concentração. — Disse Terry consolando o amigo.

— Espero que sim, mas ao mesmo tempo acho mais fácil memorizar a parte pratica da magia. Lembro de todos os feitiços e maldições que aprendi, mas não consigo me lembrar de todos esses elementos da Transfiguração, ou as propriedades das plantas ou as batalhas dos goblins e suas datas. — Disse Harry divertido.

Hermione se saíra muito bem e estava animada em contar para seus pais sobre isso.

— Mas confesso que estou mais ansiosa para falar sobre meus amigos, eu nunca tive amigos antes, sei que ficarão felizes. Que bom que você vai para a casa do Terry, se não, te convidaria para vir para minha casa, você não deve ficar aqui sozinho Harry. — Disse ela sorrindo carinhosa.

— Você poderia vir para minha casa também Harry, minha avó adoraria te conhecer, eu escrevi a ela e disse que somos amigos e que você me ajuda bastante nos estudos. E ela vai gostar das minhas notas. Transfiguração e Poções ela vai implicar, mas o resto até que foi bem. Acho que vou convence-la a me comprar uma varinha própria. — Disse Neville animado.

Neville era o melhor em Herbologia e se mantinha na média em todo o resto, mas Transfiguração era seu pior assunto, tanto pratico, já que sua varinha o desfavorecia, como teórico, sua memória o fazia confundir todos os fatos complexos do assunto. Isso acontecia em História também, mas ele não se importava muito com essa nota. Em Poções ele melhorara muito, quando conseguia ignorar Snape e os Slytherin, mas algumas vezes eles eram mais mesquinhos que o normal e, infelizmente, isso acontecera no dia do teste, resumo Neville derretera seu caldeirão pela segunda vez no semestre e acabara com uma nota zero.

Depois de combinar com os amigos de se encontrarem no jantar, o ultimo do semestre, pois estariam partindo bem cedo no trem na manhã seguinte, Harry subiu para tomar banho e terminar de arrumar todas as suas coisas. Ele decidira levar tudo que tinha com ele, deixando apenas as roupas velhas do primo e os livros e materiais escolares. Ele já terminara os deveres de férias que os professores passaram, foi Terry quem insistira nisso dizendo que haveria muita diversão e não queria ficar se preocupando com estudos.

Harry tinha tanto a fazer que esperava ter tempo para se divertir também. Suspirando ele guardou com carinho o livro de seu avô, ele terminara de lê-lo e ficara impressionado com seus antepassados. Com bondade e sabedoria, sem busca por poder ou riqueza desmedida, sua família ajudara o mundo magico a se desenvolver, magicamente, intelectualmente, judicialmente, politicamente. Seu avô encerrara o livro falando um pouco de si e sua história, um dos maiores duelistas do mundo magico por causa das provocações ao seu nome, Fleamont. Contara de seu amor por sua avó e que seu maior feito seriam os filhos que teria. Sua percepção dos preconceitos no mundo magico e luta contra isso politicamente mostrou para Harry a grandiosidade da responsabilidade que tinha diante de si e como teria sido bom ter ele e seus pais para ensina-lo e guia-lo.

Suspirando, Harry também guardou com cuidado os livros de Aaron Mason, eles eram incríveis e valia cada centavo. Todos tinham ilustrações coloridas de todas as maldições e contra maldições, feitiços e contrafeitiços que descrevia. O livro, _A magia defensiva na prática e seu uso contra as artes das trevas_ , Vol. 1, tinham dez volumes e Harry não via hora de pôr a mãos nos mais avançados. Seu foco era na defesa, inclusive pensar, antecipar e planejar diante do perigo. Defendia o trabalho físico e até incentivava a aprendizagem de alguma luta física. No mundo magico, a luta de espada e a esgrima eram as únicas lutas que se ensinava, lutas corporais eram menosprezadas e Mason mencionava com muito desprezo esse aspecto da cultura puro sangue. Harry terminara o livro em uma semana e treinara as magias diligentemente.

O livro, _Compreensão das Artes das Trevas, saiba contra o que está lutando_ se concentrava mais nas artes das trevas, não ensinando os feitiços escuros e sim falando sobre eles, seus efeitos e como combate-los, quais poderiam passar por uma barreira de Protego fraco e incentivava a usar em uma luta de vida ou morte as barreiras mais fortes e avançadas, além de barreiras físicas que poderiam ser convocados ou conjurados durante a batalha. Mason frisava que eram maldições de batalha, mas que com a magia você deveria considerar qualquer ataque uma batalha e usava a maldição imperdoável Imperius, como exemplo. Era um livro bem assustador, Harry ainda não o terminara, mas ele abrira seus olhos para as maldades que poderiam ser feitas as pessoas por seus semelhantes.

O 3º livro, _A Jornada para seu Mestre em Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas_ era o mais acadêmico dos três e falava sobre a disposição de sua magia para o assunto, explicando que algumas pessoas tinham aversão ou dificuldades, porque sua personalidade e sua magia não interagiam bem com as artes das trevas mesmo que fosse na busca para se defender dela. Ele também explicava os passos necessários para se tornar um Mestre sobre o assunto, havia inclusive um capítulo sobre como ser um bom professor e outro que, Harry não via a hora de ler, sobre criação de maldições e contra maldições.

Depois de arrumar tudo, fechou o malão e separou seu pijama da noite, sua roupa para viajar amanhã e um livro de criaturas magicas. Algo bem inocente. Quando terminou de arrumar e limpar seu quarto, Edwiges apareceu.

— Ei, garota, na hora certa. — Disse ele sorrindo e pegando as cartas que deixara para ela levar, explicou. — Edwiges, essas cartas vão para os meus pedidos de presente, são muito importantes, preciso dar presentes de Natal para todos os meus amigos e para a Sra. Boot em agradecimento por ela me receber em sua casa. Assim que as entregar você deve ir me encontrar na casa do Terry está bem? Ou você prefere voltar para a escola? — Perguntou ele, mas sua coruja imediatamente piou que não e bagunçou seu cabelo. — Ótimo, vamos ter um bom tempo na casa dos Boot, acho e.…, bem vai ser bom ter você lá comigo. Agora vá e faça uma viagem segura, minha amiga.

Assim que Edwiges saiu pela janela, ele a fechou para conservar o calor e ouviu uma batida na porta. Terry surgiu pronto para descer ao banquete de despedida.

— Terminou de arrumar tudo? — Perguntou ele olhando em volta. — E você limpou o quarto também? Você sabe que quando voltar em janeiro vai estar precisando limpar de qualquer forma, não é?

— Sim, mas o Prof. Flitwick passou a lista com o móvel que queremos, eu escolhi um conjunto de mesa e uma cadeira, assim ele com a ajuda de Bubbles vai vir ao meu quarto e quero que ele encontre tudo limpo. — Disse Harry enquanto saiam do quarto e desciam as escadas.

Terry arregalou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos arrumados, ainda não entendia porque ele perdia tempo se em 5 minutos estava tudo uma bagunça.

— Me esqueci disso, pedi uma estante, não tenho espaço para os meus livros. Quando voltar do jantar vou limpar tudo. — Disse ele e logo depois se encontram com Michael e Anthony conversando com Morag.

— Eu disse, não sou um purista Anthony, mas a festa é para a alta sociedade bruxa. Morag, por exemplo, é mestiça e foi convidada. — Dizia Michael aborrecido.

Anthony tinha uma expressão magoada e Morag, parecia que queria sumir.

— O que foi? —Perguntou Terry.

— Bem, a família do Michael vai dar uma festa e ele não pode convidar o Anthony. — Disse Morag.

— Não é que não queira te convidar, primeiro quem convida são meus pais e segundo os convidados são apenas as famílias da alta sociedade bruxa, o fato de a maior parte delas ser puro sangue é apenas um detalhe. E não é minha culpa. — Disse Michael ainda mais irritado.

— Eu entendi, apenas achei que como seu amigo o fato de minha família não ser antiga ou bruxa não importaria, porque se for pelo dinheiro, minha família é bem rica. Me desculpa, mas acho esse critério da sua família exclusivista e preconceituoso, igual as aulas que descobrimos esse ano. — Disse Anthony e depois se virou e saiu da sala comunal sozinho.

Harry e Terry seguiram atrás conversando sobre a discussão.

— O problema Harry é que essas festas são mesmo elitistas e alimentam o preconceito, mas a família Corner precisa dessas famílias da alta sociedade. Seu pai é um advogado e administrador de muitas dessas famílias. E se aparecerem por lá com convidados, vamos dizer, abaixo deles ou pior um sangue ruim, isso acabaria com seus negócios. — Explicou Terry com asco.

— Isso é horrível, mas talvez quando Michael assumir os negócios da família, ele possa mudar isso. — Disse Harry.

Eles chegaram ao Grande Salão e falaram de coisas mais amenas enquanto comiam. Assim que a sobremesa acabou o Diretor Dumbledore se levantou e pediu silencio. Todos se aquietaram imediatamente.

— Boa noite a todos. Eu sei que depois do nosso delicioso jantar vocês estarão ansiosos para terminarem de empacotar as malas para partirem para casa amanhã. Mas antes de irem o Prof. Flitwick tem algumas novidades para vocês, espero que gostem. — Disse Dumbledore sorrindo animado.

O professor Flitwick se levantou e subiu em uma cadeira que estava mais perto do centro, colocada ali para ele, provavelmente.

— Boa noite. Eu recebi a algumas semanas o pedido de alguns alunos para aprenderem carpintaria magica, um ramo muito interessante da magia e muito útil. — Disse ele com sua voz esganiçada. — Essa era uma disciplina que existia entre as eletivas em Hogwarts, mas isso se perdeu com o tempo. Agora, depois de conversar com o nosso Diretor e conseguir autorização do Conselho de Governadores, vamos voltar a ter essas aulas.

Houve um burburinho entre os alunos e Harry e Terry sorriram um para o outro empolgados.

"Não serão aulas eletivas obrigatórias como antes e sim optativas. Assim aqueles que tiverem interesse em aprender esse maravilhoso aspecto da magia, deverá pegar comigo na saída uma autorização para seus mais assinarem o seu consentimento. Existem alguns materiais necessários para se comprar para as aulas. Elas serão as tardes de sábados a cada 15 dias, e dependendo do número de alunos, haverá apenas uma turma sem separação por casa ou ano. — Explicou Flitwick animadamente. — Por favor, só se disponham a fazer a aula se estiverem dispostos ao trabalho duro, pois será exigido e ensinado a vocês muita magia e trabalhos físicos também. O professor que contratamos estará aqui na noite do retorno de vocês em janeiro, ele é muito competente e experiente na arte e espero que vocês aprendam muito e se divirtam nessas novas aulas.

Logo depois ele desceu da cadeira e se aproximou de uma mesa cheia de papeis e esperou. Harry foi o primeiro a se levantar, seguido de Terry, mas logo vários alunos de várias idades se aproximaram interessados e conversando sobre as novidades. Harry pegou a lista de material e a autorização, imaginando como faria para sua tia assinar e com uma coruja entregando o maldito papel, ela o rasgaria com certeza. E ele queria tanto essas aulas, porque essa autorização era necessária?

Depois de agradecer a Flitwick ele se afastou irritado, e se encostou na parede esperando seus amigos.

— Essas aulas serão bem legais Owen, mas essas ferramentas, estão com cara de serem caras. — Disse uma voz perto do Harry. Era uma menina do 3º ano, nascida trouxa também como Owen, e como ele parecia ter uma situação financeira difícil.

— Você acha Meg? Seria incrível aprender uma profissão ainda em Hogwarts. Poderia até fazer alguns trabalhos e ganhar um dinheiro para ajudar meus pais antes mesmo de me formar. — Respondeu Owen pensativo olhando para a lista. — Talvez eu encontre eles usados em algum lugar, meus pais mal conseguem pagar a mensalidade de Hogwarts, nem sei o que vão dizer quando contar a eles que apesar de minhas boas notas não vou ter um bom emprego no mundo magico. Todo o trabalho duro deles por nada, vou acabar tendo que trabalhar nas fabricas de Cork como eles nunca quiseram para mim. — Disse Owen chateado.

— Não pense assim Owen, você está estudando no mundo trouxa agora também e é tão inteligente, talvez consiga alguma bolsa de estudo no mundo trouxa, para a faculdade, estou com esperança disso para mim também, se não nem sei no que vou trabalhar. — Disse a menina, Meg.

— Meus pais estão trabalhando demais, fazendo horas extras Meg e ainda cheios de dividas, como posso pensar em ir para a faculdade por mais 4 anos e não os ajudar. E minha irmã, com o que eles pagam para mim vir a Hogwarts, poderiam pagar para nós dois para ir a uma boa escola particular. Linda estuda em uma escola pública, tudo para mim ser um bruxo. Mas esse projeto, poder ser o que eu precisava, apenas preciso comprar as ferramentas. E você? Pretende se ins... —E eles se afastaram em outra direção sem vê-lo ali ouvindo a conversa.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhando em volta, imaginou quantos outros alunos tinham o mesmo problema. E se perguntou pela primeira vez quanto era a mensalidade de Hogwarts.

— Ei, vamos subir? — Perguntou Terry se aproximando.

Hermione e Neville estava com ele e eles pretendiam ir para o Covil, mas mudou de ideia e antes decidiu ir para seu quarto.

— Vocês vão para o Covil, vou no meu quarto por um momento, quero pegar uma coisa. — Respondeu Harry, rapidamente se separou dos amigos e subiu mais rápido para seu quarto.

Ao chegar lá ele reabriu seu baú e pegou o que precisava. Saiu e trancou seu quarto e foi direto para o Covil, onde seus amigos já estavam conversando. Hoje Harry havia decidido contar sobre sua conversa com Flitwick a eles, sobre Mason e a censura do Ministério, os comerciantes informais e Sirius Black.

— Oi, eu ouvi uma conversa mais cedo no Salão Principal. — Começou o Harry e contou rapidamente sobre o que ouviu Owen e sua amiga Meg conversarem. — Não tinha pensado em dar presentes de Natal para o pessoal do time, mas agora vou escolher um presente para cada um e assim dou o estojo de ferramentas para o Owen.

— Isso é muito legal de você Harry, Owen parece ser um garoto bem legal. — Disse Hermione se aproximando e olhando os folhetos com curiosidade. — Eu não sabia que as lojas tinham folhetos, isso é muito legal, poderia até já ter escolhido seus presentes de Natal, mas deixei para ir comprar com meus pais pessoalmente. — Disse Hermione pegando o folheto de Charity.

Harry suspirou e olhou para Terry que acenou seu apoio e então ele decidiu explicar isso primeiro.

— Bem isso estava entre as coisas que eu queria contar a vocês, Flitwick me contou e pediu a máxima discrição, mas acredito que posso confiar em vocês. — Disse Harry e rapidamente explicou sobre como o professor ajudava seus ex-alunos, sobre os comerciantes informais e o perigo que corriam e sobre como o laboratório da torre também se beneficiava e ajudava essas pessoas.

— Você quer dizer que o Prof. Flitwick não apenas quebra as regras da escola, mas também ajuda a enganar o Ministério? — Perguntou Hermione chocada.

Harry acenou olhando preocupado para sua amiga, esse era o maior teste que Hermione estava passando depois das mudanças de opiniões e suas promessas no Halloween. Se ela não aceitasse o que Flitwick fazia poderia colocar muitas vidas em risco.

— Oh! Ele quebra todas essas regras e ajuda um monte de pessoas que são prejudicadas por todas essas leis absurdas e preconceituosas, além de ajudar os Ravenclaws a se tornarem bons potionners. — Disse ela ainda com sua expressão de choque absoluto. — E eu o julgando por isso. — Hermione os olhou e sorriu timidamente e um pouco envergonhada. — Prof. Flitwick acabou de se tornar minha pessoa favorita no mundo todo. Deixe-me ver esses folhetos, quero ajudar, vou comprar com eles os meus presentes para dar neste Natal.

Harry sorriu aliviado e olhando para Terry e Neville, percebeu o mesmo alivio em seus sorrisos. E logo eles se moveram para se sentarem no chão em volta da mesa e analisarem os folhetos. Harry escolheu os presentes para seus colegas de time sem dificuldades. Apenas MacMillan e Melrose foi mais difícil, já que não era tão amigo deles, mas depois sorrindo decidiu para MacMillan um vinil dos Beatles, talvez ele ficasse mais legal apreciando uma boa música e para Melrose um livro sobre a vida de Winston Churchill, um dos maiores políticos ingleses e ainda trouxa. Rindo, imaginou a expressão do garoto purista ao receber o presente.

Ele já enviara com Edwiges o pedido de presentes para seus colegas de ano, não era tão próximo de Michael, Lisa e Anthony, mas eles ainda eram bons companheiros e lhe apoiaram em muitos momentos nesse semestre. Decidira que alguns chocolates era um presente adequado. Para as meninas, Morag, Padma e Mandy ele também mandaria chocolate, mas acrescentara alguns vinis de bandas trouxas, sabia que elas gostariam, pois estavam sempre falando sobre alguma banda. Mandy e Morag conheciam a música trouxa e apresentaram a Padma.

Para Neville ele escolhera junto ao Herbolista uma planta trouxa rara chamada, Cypripedium calceolus que era o tipo mais raro de orquídea selvagem do continente e um livro de plantas e flores raras do mundo trouxa. Seu amigo gostara muito do projeto de Herbologia que fizeram e mostrara interesse nas inúmeras espécies que trouxas descobriram e classificaram. Para Hermione, ele escolhera um livro sobre Transfiguração e outro sobre animagus. Eram livros sem censura do Ministério, assim acreditava que ela gostaria das muitas informações adicionais.

Para os Boots era o mais difícil, a família era enorme e era difícil comprar presentes para todos. Assim depois de pedir conselhos para Mandy, ele decidira por alguns doces caseiros, seria algo mais apreciado e divertido do que doces comerciais. Ele foi escondido para a cozinha e assara com a supervisão de Mimy, que ficara chateada por ele e não ela cozinhar, mas Mimy não conseguia lhe dizer não. Harry fizera várias fornadas de biscoitos natalinos com glace e colocara em caixinhas vermelhas. Deram 16 caixas com 6 biscoitos em cada uma.

Apenas para Terry e a Sra. Boot ele daria algo mais pessoal. Para seu amigo ele escolheu um casaco de pele de Dragão Negro, era muito legal e era de tamanho adulto, mas o encanto se ajustaria ao tamanho atual de Terry e cresceria com ele até chegar ao tamanho de um adulto alto. Para a Sra. Boot ele comprara um relógio bem feminino e bonito, era de ouro rosa e madrepérola. Mais uma vez Mandy o ajudara a escolher, ela sempre se vestia com bom gosto e parecia entender de coisas femininas.

Por fim ele separa alguns biscoitos e luvas para Hagrid, biscoitos e meias para Flitwick, além de comprar algumas toucas de gatos para Mimy e Bubbles, para eles protegerem suas orelhas pontudas do frio e em agradecimento por toda a ajuda que lhe deram.

Edwiges fora entregar todos esses pedidos de presentes e ele teria que pegar uma coruja da escola para pedir os presentes para seus amigos de time. Olhando para seus amigos, viu eles animadamente discutindo opções de presentes, sorrindo Harry pensou que estava preparado para o Natal, esperava apenas ter acertado no presente de todos, afinal essa era a primeira vez que comemoraria o Natal. Nos Dursley depois de ajudar a preparar a comida e ser servido algo simples como pão e queijo, costumava ser trancado no armário e não participava das celebrações.

— Bem, queria contar para vocês outras coisas que o Flitwick me contou, primeiro sobre os livros... — E contou a eles suas descobertas e como o Ministério censura o acesso a livros e censura a edição dos livros para que eles soubessem apenas o que eles queriam.

— Mas..., mas o que isso quer dizer? Eles estão mentindo? Tudo que está nos livros que eu leio da biblioteca é mentira? — Balbuciou Hermione completamente pálida.

— Não exatamente Hermione, a censura não é mentira exatamente, é mais contar a versão deles dos fatos, ou simplificar ou principalmente cortar informação, assim só sabemos o que eles querem que saibamos. — Explicou Terry.

— E aprendemos o que eles querem que aprendamos. — Disse Harry e pegou o livro de Mason e mostrou a eles. — Esse seria um livro de qualidade para nosso primeiro ano, tem mais de uma dezena a mais de feitiços, todos ilustrados, nos orienta a pensar, questionar e pesquisar. Mas é proibido pelo Ministério, foi publicado sem seguir suas regras e assim custa quase 3x mais que o livro da nossa lista de material escolar por causa das taxas. Eles controlam a magia que aprendemos, assim nunca aprendemos toda a magia disponível. — Contou ele folheando o livro.

— Mas... isso é incrível! Você o comprou? Porque não nos disse? — Disse Hermione deliciada com o livro de Mason.

Harry explicou as dificuldades de Charity em conseguir e o desejo dos donos da Editora em encontra-lo.

— Mason não parece se importar com dinheiro, ele não quer que pessoas que seguiam Voldemort ou ainda acreditam nesses preconceitos tenham acesso. Infelizmente é muito caro e, claro, proibido pelo Ministério, chegou só a algumas semanas e eu estive lendo, tem mais dois e assim que terminar empresto para vocês. Mas esse, vocês não precisam ler, vou preparar algumas boas aulas extras de Defesa com as informações nele.

— Isso é horrível, eu não entendo, se as pessoas sabem que isso acontece por que não fazem nada. Minha avó, Dumbledore, os professores. — Disse Neville indignado.

— Porque eles são minoria e sabem que não vão conseguir mudar nada, a menos que se unissem, assim nem tentam e muitos não sabem ou se importam. E quem sofre na verdade são famílias bruxas pobres e nascidos trouxas, ou você acha que uma família rica como os Corners e os MacMillans não terão acesso a esses livros ou a tutores que lhes darão aulas durante o verão? — Disse Terry com cinismo. — Mesmo minha família, eu com certeza terei minha mãe me dando algumas aulas extras, assim como meu pai e avô.

Hermione estava bem chateada, aprender era muito importante para ela, havia tanto a se aprender na biblioteca, mas era horrível considerar que esse conhecimento era limitado e muito mais era proibido de ser alcançado pelos alunos.

— Bem, continuando eu perguntei ao professor sobre meus pais e quem eram seus amigos e o que aconteceu com eles. — Harry então explicou sobre Sirius Black e como Terry e ele concluíram que havia algo muito mal explicado na história toda.

— Mas Harry, se ele está na prisão é porque deve ser culpado já obviamente foi condenado. Ele provavelmente era um espião nessa tal Ordem e pode ter sido responsável por vazar informação e quando Voldemort decidiu matar seus pais, Black informou onde eles estavam escondidos. Não me parece que haja nada estranho nisso. — Disse Hermione sensata.

— Sim Hermione, parece simples assim, mas você tem que considerar todo o contesto. — Disse Terry e explicou tudo o que ele e Harry conversaram desde o primeiro encontro no trem. — Vocês entendem? Hermione talvez seja mais difícil para você, mas mesmo no mundo trouxa, imagine uma criança herdeira de uma família importante e rica, mantida longe de quaisquer amigos de seus pais, isolada em parentes que nunca o quiseram. E a pessoa que o deixou lá nunca aparece, uma única vez, para checa-lo e principalmente contar sobre sua família, sua história, seus deveres. E tudo se torna pior porque Harry deveria ter sido preparado, treinado, ensinado o mínimo de magia para saber se defender, pois ele tem inimigos. — Explicou Terry incisivamente.

— Então vocês estão sugerindo que o diretor Dumbledore deixou Harry na casa dos seus parentes e prendeu ilegalmente seu possível guardião para o que, alguma segunda intenção nefasta? Roubar seu dinheiro? — Perguntou Hermione exasperada. — Olha eu reconheço os defeitos do diretor, mas isso é ir um pouco longe, vocês não acham?

— Hermione, não sabemos os muitos porquês, faltam muitos dados, sabemos disso e não, não acreditamos de Dumbledore seja um ladrão. Mas pense, quem eram os amigos ainda vivos de Lily Potter, minha mãe e Maria MacDougal, Harry conversou com Morag e escreveu para a tia dela que disse o mesmo que a minha mãe. Ela tentou encontrar o paradeiro do Harry, ao menos visita-lo, mas foi impedida. Dos amigos de James Potter, apenas Remus Lupim não está preso ou morto, aposto que ele também tentou encontrar o Harry e foi impedido. E quanto ao testamento dos Potters? Eles eram inteligentes o suficiente para deixar tudo organizado, afinal estavam vivendo uma guerra. E porque Hagrid foi levar sua carta, a mando de Dumbledore, você recebeu inúmeras informações com a visita de um professor, Harry nem o kit para os nascidos trouxas. E ele é um Potter e o menino-que-sobreviveu. — Quando terminou seu discurso ele estava ofegante.

Harry ouviu em silencio e nada disse, Neville também ficou calado desde que ouvira o nome de Black. Hermione analisou tudo o que ele e agora Terry explicou e suspirando acenou concordando.

— Ok, concordo que tem muitas perguntas sem respostas e que foi errado alguém impedir o testamento de seus pais ou afastar você dos amigos deles que sobreviveram. Mas Harry, aí a pensar que um assassino condenado é inocente ou supor que Dumbledore o isolou nos seus parentes por algum motivo obscuro. — Ela moveu a cabeça negativamente. — Eles eram sua única família, o diretor colocou você lá e provavelmente nunca imaginou que você não seria bem quisto ou tratado bem, ou que eles não lhe contariam a verdade sobre quem você era. — Concluiu Hermione.

— Sim, e sobre prepara-lo para se defender, até você sabia mais sobre o mundo magico do que o Harry, ele era um gatinho entrando em uma toca de lobos. E sobre isso? — Perguntou Terry implacável.

— Bem... eu não sei, talvez ele queira que Harry fosse criança o máximo de tempo possível e não lhe contar que ele corre perigo ou tem inimigos. Talvez acredite que aqui Harry estaria protegido por ele e que talvez o Harry não precisasse de treinamento especial. — Disse ela bem hesitante.

— São muitos talvez, Hermione. — Disse Terry olhando-a divertido.

— Bem..., e você Neville o que pensa? — Disse Hermione tentado disfarçar as dúvidas.

— Não posso falar nada sobre Black, apenas que sua família é uma das mais escuras do nosso mundo. Eles são maus e seguiram abertamente e com orgulho Vol... Volde... mort. Mas concordo que existem muitas questões estranhas e, em se tratando do Ministério, acredito que já sabemos que não podemos confiar. — Disse Neville muito sério. — Sobre todo o resto, sinto muito Hermione, mas discordo de você. O que foi feito para o Harry não é simplesmente "errado", foi e é criminoso. Um Potter crescer sem saber que é um bruxo, sua história, tratado mal por parentes e chegando ao mundo magico ignorando tudo e sem saber segurar sua varinha. Isso sem considerar que ele é o menino-que-sobreviveu. — Neville estava irritado agora. — Se sua família não o queria, ele devia ter sido trazido de volta ao mundo magico, Harry poderia ter vivido com os Boots, os MacDougal, até comigo. Meus pais e seus pais eram muito bons amigos e minha avó era amiga da sua avó Euphemia Potter, assim não era por falta de uma família que você não foi deixado aqui. E mesmo que ele tivesse ido morar com famílias que o amavam era obrigação de quem o afastou do nosso mundo checa-lo, ter certeza de que ele estava bem e ensina-lo a ser quem ele é, um bruxo e o herdeiro de uma das famílias mais importantes e respeitadas em nosso mundo. — Neville estava vermelho e nenhum dos amigos o viu tão zangado.

— Ok, entendi, eu não tenho como compreender a dimensão disso tudo que aconteceu e concordo que é tudo muito suspeito. Não vou ficar defendo quando na verdade tenho um monte de perguntas também. — Concordou Hermione, bem menos contestadora do que era antes.

— Não quero também bancar o paranoico que vê perseguição por toda a parte. Mas que tem muita coisa sem explicação, com certeza tem. — Disse Terry e depois olhando para o amigo. — E você Harry não vai dizer o que pensa?

— Eu estava ouvindo suas opiniões, e eu as respeito todas. — Disse Harry suspirando e se levantando caminhou até a janela. — No fim o que importa é que existem muitas perguntas sim e eu quero saber a resposta de cada uma delas. Onde está e porque o testamento dos meus pais não foi respeitado? Porque eu tive que ir viver no mundo trouxa e com parentes que não me queriam? Porque pessoas boas e que amavam meus pais foram impedidas de chegar até mim? Porque é tão importante para Dumbledore que eu continue na ignorância, nunca me visitar, me preparar para assumir meu lugar como membro da minha família e da nossa sociedade, enviar Hagrid que não tinha qualificação para me apresentar ao mundo magico. Mesmo supondo que Dumbledore acreditou que minha tia me contaria minha origem, ela não sabe quase nada sobre o mundo bruxo, assim não poderia me preparar para os perigos e inimigos que encontraria quando chegasse a Hogwarts. Perigos que ele mesmo reconheceu a Flitwick que eu corria. — Passando as mãos pelos cabelos agitado, Harry encarou os amigos com determinação. — Porque Voldemort queria matar meus pais, eles estavam escondidos a meses, não estavam mais lutando contra ele. E como, se Black era o espião, eles se mantiveram vivos por tanto tempo, quando é obvio que seria ele o único que saberia onde estavam. Mas mesmo supondo que Black seja o culpado, eu também quero saber porque, ele era o melhor amigo do meu pai desde os 11 anos e quero saber porque ele os traiu. — Engolindo em seco a raiva e angustia, Harry voltou a olhar pela janela e sussurrou bem baixinho. — Eu mereço saber.

Antes do toque de recolher Harry e seus amigos foram enviar seus pedidos de presente pelas corujas da escola. E em seguida voltaram para suas torres.

— Bem a nossa torre vai ficar vazia. Todos estão tendo um pouco de dificuldades de se ajustarem as regras, quer dizer elas sempre existiram, mas não eram cumpridas. — Explicou Hermione.

— Bem, Ron me disse que ele e seus irmãos planejavam ficar, pois seus pais iam visitar seu irmão mais velho Charles, ele trabalha como Domador de Dragões na Romênia. Mas com tudo o que aconteceu, bem, a Prof.ª Vector escreveu aos pais deles por causa dos gêmeos que não conseguem seguir as regras e estão cheios de advertências e detenções. E ela também escreveu por causa da qualidade do trabalho escolar dele. Assim eles cancelaram a viagem e os rapazes voltarão para casa para o Natal. Ron estava muito chateado por que sabe que vai ter muita bronca e tarefas como castigo. — Contou Neville.

— Bem pelo menos não teve mais Howlers, isso já é um alivio. E afinal em quantos irmãos eles são? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Hum, acho que são 7, além do Domador de Dragões, Ron também falou de um que trabalha como Disjuntor de Maldição para Gringotes. E ele mencionou algumas vezes uma irmã mais nova, ele parece não gostar muito dela, quer dizer, diz que é chata e não está ansioso para ela vir para a escola no ano que vem. — Contou Neville.

Harry acenou e teve um vislumbre de lembrança de uma menina ruiva com sardas e lagrimas no rosto que correra atrás do trem acenando adeus loucamente, meio sorrindo meio chorando.

Na manhã seguinte Harry entrou no trem e tentou ignorar o frio na barriga que pensar nos próximos dias na casa dos Boots lhe trazia. Sentado com seus amigos no compartimento ele ouviu suas conversas sobre a carpintaria mágica. Hermione decidira não se juntar a aula, ela confessara que pesquisara sobre o assunto o aspecto aventureiro do projeto não a interessara. Terry confessou que se sentia do mesmo jeito, mas entre querer aprender novas magias, montar seu quarto e apoiar o Harry, ele decidira se inscrever. Neville estava fascinado de encontrar madeiras e usar suas mãos e magias para construir algo. Harry sentia a mesma fascinação, ainda que ele estava menos interessado na questão botânica e sim na aventura e magia.

— Você está muito silencioso Harry, achei que seria o mais animado sobre essas aulas. — Comentou Hermione folheando um livro de Transfiguração, seu assunto favorito.

— Não sei se farei as aulas. — Disse simplesmente, olhando pela janela não sabia o que sentir sobre isso, o antigo Harry se conformaria, sabendo que com seus parentes ele nunca teria nada de bom e era melhor esquecer e não se empolgar com nada. Mas o Harry dos últimos meses estava com raiva, muita raiva e não conseguia aceitar mais a crueldade deles, que ele não merecia.

— O que? — Terry perguntou chocado. Neville e Hermione também pararam o que faziam para encara-lo.

— Preciso que meus responsáveis assinem a maldita autorização, se a enviar para meus tios assinarem por uma coruja vou lembra-los que eu existo. Minha tia disse em alto e bom som que me queria bem longe até o verão, assim ela poderia esquecer da minha existência. E pior vou faze-los pensar em magia que eles odeiam tanto quanto eu. — Harry voltou a olhar para a janela tentando controlar a raiva. — Se enviar Edwiges terei sorte se ela voltar inteira e com certeza eles rasgarão a autorização sem nem se importarem em ler, muito menos assinar.

Houve um silencio mórbido na cabine por alguns minutos, seus amigos percebendo que Harry estava muito zangado, até que Terry falou baixinho.

— Pensaremos em alguma coisa Harry, sempre há uma solução para os problemas, apenas temos que encontrá-la.

Harry não respondeu, não queria ter esperança, a verdade é que também passara as últimas semanas se esforçando, apesar do seu tratamento médico, a esquecer da existência dos Dursley e, essa autorização, o forçara a lembrar o que o esperava em alguns meses, e por todo um longo verão.

Duas horas depois a senhora com o carrinho de doces passou. Harry pegou alguns pasteis de abóboras e sapos de chocolates. Neville e Terry também pegaram alguns doces, mas Hermione quis só um suco de abóbora gelado. Harry então decidiu que era um bom momento para falar sobre seu suspeito.

— Eu queria falar com vocês sobre quem eu suspeito seja o homem com o troll e que me atacou no dia do jogo. — Começou Harry e viu seus três amigos o encararem, apenas Terry não estava surpreso e sim expectante.

— O que? Como assim? Você tem um suspeito? Desde quando você suspeita de alguém e não nos disse? — Perguntou Hermione do seu jeito intenso.

— Desconfio desde o jogo e não contei antes porque tive receio que vocês não conseguissem disfarçar e, se ele percebesse, isso os colocaria em perigo — Disse Harry abrindo um dos sapos e dando uma boa dentada.

— Mas..., mas Harry! — Hermione estava indignada. — Nós merecíamos saber depois de tudo o que passamos e como vamos nos defender se não sabemos quem é a pessoa que...

— Hermione. — Interrompeu Terry. — Eu percebi no dia do jogo que o Harry estava nos escondendo alguma coisa e fiquei chateado também, mas ele argumentou que como estava muito perto dos ataques e estávamos muito tensos e ansiosos, poderíamos não conseguir agir normalmente. Ele não me contou também e eu não insisti, eu não poderia nem me garantir de que teria sangue frio para me deparar com o atacante e não mostrar no meu rosto que eu sabia ou desconfiava dele. Vocês podem ter certeza absoluta que poderiam ter essa frieza? — Argumentou Terry sensato.

— Não, acho que ficaria apavorado e acabaria mostrando meu medo. — Disse Neville sincero.

— Pois eu não, sei que poderia disfarçar meu medo e ansiedade, você deveria ter nos perguntado o que queríamos Harry e não decidido por nós. — Hermione cruzou os braços irritada.

— Talvez, da próxima vez deixo que cada um decida por si, mas enquanto você poderia ter disfarçado sua expressão, tive receio em relação ao seu comportamento habitual. — Explicou Harry calmo. — Se parasse o habito de fazer perguntas, ou se ficasse encarando ele como se fosse um livro que você quer entender, daria tudo a perder.

— Eu não faria isso! — Hermione olhou para os outros e viu que eles pareciam duvidar dela, corando continuou. — Ok, talvez eu poderia ter sido curiosa ou eu poderia ter ficado pouco à vontade para fazer perguntas em sala de aula sabendo o que ele fez, mas eu ainda preferiria ter decidido por mim mesma e... — Ela parou encarou Harry com um olhar aguçado. — Nós estamos em sua sala de aula? É um dos nossos professores?

— Quirrell. — Respondeu simplesmente Harry antes de abocanhar a cabeça de outro sapo. — E espero que durante as férias vocês consigam absorver isso e não mostrar para ele que desconfiamos dele.

— O que? — Perguntou Terry chocado.

— Quirrell? — Hermione também surpresa.

— Mas…, Quirrell é um medroso, acho que nem eu sou tão covarde quanto ele. — Disse Neville estupefato.

— Você não é nenhum covarde Neville, e nem Quirrell é um medroso, ele apenas disfarça bem, é um bom ator para conseguir enganar até os professores e o diretor. — Disse Harry depois olhando para seus rostos duvidosos, suspirou. — Ok, entendo a dúvida, mas vamos a alguns fatos. Sabemos que quem entrou com o troll e me atacou é a mesma pessoa, que é um homem e que está em Hogwarts. Todo mundo concorda?

— Espere, não sei, até concordo que é a mesma pessoa, mas ainda não tenho certeza que não é alguém de fora que encontrou um jeito de entrar na escola. — Argumentou Hermione pensativa.

— Sim, mas sua ideia é a própria contra argumentação, porque se essa pessoa tem acesso a Hogwarts sempre que quiser, porque não roubar a pedra ou me atacar em momentos menos público. O que ele fez foi apenas chamar atenção, agora a pedra e eu estamos sendo mais vigiados. — Disse Harry.

— Claro, se essa pessoa pode entrar sempre que quiser faria isso bem quieto, esperaria um dia que Dumbledore esteja fora da escola e entraria pelo alçapão sem alarde. E nem tentaria roubar Gringotes, porque dar o aviso que tem um ladrão atrás da pedra. E já concordamos que ele atacar Harry foi um impulso, assim ele já estava ali assistindo ao jogo. — Disse Terry animado.

— Ok. — Pensativa buscou um argumento, mas ao não encontrar Hermione continuou. — Ok, concordo com vocês, faz mais sentido ele já estar em Hogwarts, mas sobre ele ser homem, bem poderia ser uma mulher disfarçando a voz. — Acrescentou pratica.

— E porque ele disfarçaria voz se não sabia que estava sendo ouvido? E se ele soubesse que estávamos lá porque falou todas aquelas coisas? Mesmo supondo que "ela" lançou suspeita a um "ele", seria muito mais fácil tirar o troll sem revelar nada e assim nem haveria um suspeito. — Argumentou Harry com inteligência.

— Ele está certo Hermione, se soubesse que estava sendo ouvido, poderia ter tirado o troll calado e sem saber que estávamos ali não tinha porque disfarçar a voz e para mim foi a voz de um homem. — Disse Neville.

— Ok, concordo. — Suspirou e depois olhou para o Harry. — Mas isso não é razão para acreditar que é o Quirrell.

— Bem, esses são alguns dos fatos que já descobrimos ou acreditamos ser o mais possivelmente próximo da verdade. — Continuou o Harry. — Se pensarmos em quantos homens tem em Hogwarts podemos excluir alguns. Snape, já havíamos concluído não ser meu atacante e que estava tentando proteger a mim e a pedra. Dumbledore e Hagrid, os dois estiveram com a pedra em mãos e agora a protegem, não acredito que queiram rouba-la. Ou me machucar, claro. — Harry fez uma pausa olhando para os amigos e os três acenaram concordância. — Assim fica o Prof. Afon de Música, Prof. Waldau que ensina os Estudos dos Vampiros, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Kettleburn, Quirrell e Filch. — Harry enumerou os suspeitos.

— Você pode tirar o Filch, ele é um aborto, não poderia controlar o troll ou te atacar. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Como você sabe disso? — Hermione o olhou curiosa.

— Bem, é algo que todos sabem, não sei quem me contou, mas mesmo antes vir a Hogwarts ouvi algum comentário sobre o "zelador aborto da escola que é insuportável". — Disse ele com um encolher de ombros.

— Que grosseria, Terry, não devia falar assim dele. — Disse Hermione desaprovadora.

— Ei, eu disse que ouvi não que eu disse, além disso ele é bem chat zelador, e um aborto. Não falei nada demais. — Terry se defendeu.

— Isso explica porque ele é tão chato, ser um aborto e trabalhar em uma escola de magia e tudo. — Disse Neville simpático.

— Bem, Harry, de qualquer forma acho que você pode tirar o Flitwick da lista, não acredito que nosso chefe de casa...

— Espera, não podemos tirar ele da lista de suspeitos só porque é o chefe da Ravenclaw, precisamos de um motivo mais forte, até porque ele já é conhecido por não seguir as regras. — Argumentou Hermione.

— Hermione, isso é obvio, eu já estive sozinho com ele, Flitwick poderia me machucar ou até me envenenar com o chá que me serviu. Sem contar que ele tem acesso fácil ao meu quarto quando estou dormindo. E ele é um Ravenclaw, é inteligente o suficiente para entrar pelo alçapão sem precisar de um troll estupido. — Disse Harry impaciente, não gostava que criticassem seu chefe de casa apenas por tentar ajudar os outros.

— Além de tudo isso Flitwick não é um purista Hermione, é por isso que ele quebra todas essas regras que você mencionou, para ajudar nascidos trouxas. — Defendeu Terry igualmente incomodado.

— Sim, desculpe. — Hermione ficou vermelha de constrangimento. — E sobre os outros?

— Bem, eu não conheço os outros três, assim deixemos eles como suspeitos por enquanto e analisemos outros fatos. — Disse Harry e seus olhos brilhavam diante do mistério a ser desvendado. — Adivinhem quem eu encontrei na minha visita ao Beco Diagonal no dia do meu aniversário e da tentativa de roubo do cofre? Hagrid nos apresentou e eu apertei sua mão e tudo.

Seus amigos ficaram surpreso com essa nova informação, mas Terry logo entendeu e perguntou surpreso.

— Quirrell?

Acenando Harry continuou:

— Quem é o novo professor este ano? Eu verifiquei, todos os outros três são professores a anos, assim quem conseguiu convenientemente uma vaga no lugar onde algo valioso estaria escondido e no ano em que eu começaria Hogwarts?

— Quirrell. — Respondeu os três amigos acompanhando seu raciocínio.

— Quem fala gaguejando em um sussurro inaudível em sala de aula, os outros nós não ouvimos a voz já que não temos aulas com eles, mas essa é a questão, afinal a voz que falou com o troll nos foi familiar. Assim, quem fala em um tom diferente do que ouvimos naquela noite, como se estivesse disfarçando ou fingindo uma gagueira para se passar por um medroso inofensivo?

Harry viu seus amigos arregalarem os olhos e começarem a pensar com mais cuidado.

— Quirrell. — Responderam mais uma vez.

— Quem entrou no grande salão informando sobre o troll nas masmorras e logos depois desmaiou, ficando, convenientemente, sozinho no Grande Salão enquanto todos os professores iam atrás do troll no lugar onde ele os enviou, bem longe do 3º andar? — Perguntou Harry quase divertido agora.

— Quirrell! — Eles exclamaram agora com expressões surpresas.

— No dia do jogo eu passei várias vezes pelo camarote dos professores, Quirrell estava lá, difícil perder seu turbante roxo. Depois que peguei o pomo, subi bem alto para mostrar ao estádio que o pegara e também para dar uma olhada em volta e ver se via alguém suspeito. E para minha surpresa foi o que eu não vi que foi suspeito, qual dos professores não estava no camarote? — Perguntou Harry olhando-os com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Quirrell! — Gritarem mais uma vez juntos.

— Sim, pode ser tudo coincidência, mas é muita coincidência para uma pessoa só, assim eu tenho uns 95% de certeza que ele é nosso homem. E também porque acho ele um professor horrível e sempre tenho uma enorme dor de cabeça quando saio da sua aula. — Disse Harry aborrecido.

Depois ficou em silencio deixando seus amigos absorver tudo o que ele dissera. Olhando pela janela pensou em seu falso, gago e medroso professor de Defesa. Saber que Quirrell era o culpado não era o mesmo que ter provas e em teoria os adultos da escola devem ter chegado as mesmas conclusões que ele, até porque teriam ainda mais dados. Se não fosse pelo fato de Quirrell ter tentando lhe matar Harry não se preocuparia com essa história de pedra, pois acreditava que as proteções e mais o diretor Dumbledore seriam o suficiente para detê-lo. Mas com Quirrell atrás dele e podendo machucar um dos seus amigos, não fazer nada não era uma opção.

— Harry você pode estar certo e pensando em tudo isso que descobrimos, não seria melhor avisarmos um adulto? Dumbledore? — Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

Terry acenou concordando, enquanto não cego aos defeitos dos adultos como sua amiga de cabelos encaracolados, Terry tinha a tendência a acreditar que os adultos resolvem tudo e o melhor é deixar nas mãos deles. Suspirando Harry olhou para Neville e eles trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade, Neville como ele, não confiava nos adultos tão facilmente.

— Ele já sabe. — Disse Harry simplesmente.

— Mas... — Hermione parou sem entender.

— Espera, você acredita que Dumbledore já sabe tudo isso e que Quirrell é o responsável pelo troll e seu ataque? Como? E se é esse o caso porque ele continua na escola? — Perguntou Terry também surpreso.

— Bem, imagino que sendo ele muito mais inteligente que nós 4 juntos, Dumbledore ligou os pontos. Hagrid deve ter dito a ele que encontrou o Quirrell na visita ao Beco, ou eu imagino que depois da tentativa de roubo ele ao menos investigou e perguntou se Hagrid observou alguém nos seguindo e com quem nos encontramos. A questão do troll é óbvia, e ele deve ter percebido ou sido informado pelo Snape que alguém tentou acessar o alçapão e quem não estava nas masmorras? E o ataque, já conversamos sobre o fato de que o Snape contaria ao diretor o acontecido e aposto que ele deve ter percebido que o turbante roxo não estava mais no camarote bem na hora que minha vassoura apresentou problemas. O fato dele ter percebido tão rapidamente a ponto de tentar me ajudar me leva a pensar que Snape já estava em observando e, como sabemos que ele me odeia, é possível que Dumbledore ordenou que ficasse atento a qualquer tentativa contra mim. Lembrem-se que o diretor contou a Flitwick temer que os antigos seguidores de Voldemort poderiam tentar se vingar. — Explicou Harry calmamente.

— Ok, ok. Deixe-me pensar parece até que deixei meu cérebro escorregar em algum lugar por aí. — Disse Terry, exasperado bagunçou os cabelos bem assentados. — Ok, você está certo, Dumbledore é considerado um gênio e um grande bruxo, ele já deve saber tudo isso, mas a questão é porque Quirrell não foi preso ou demitido, imagino que seja porque ele não tem provas. Ele deve estar querendo pega-lo em flagrante e assim pode chamar os aurores. — Disse Terry mais animado.

— Claro! Isso faz sentido. Ele só tem especulações e deve querer pegar o Quirrell em flagrante. — Disse Hermione sorrindo. — Eu não gosto da ideia do Quirrell continuar na escola, mas se Dumbledore já sabe que ele é o atacante e está atento me sinto mais tranquila.

— Eu não acho que seja tão simples assim. — Disse Neville encarando a expressão de Harry com atenção.

— Como assim? O que perdemos? — Perguntou Terry confuso.

Neville deu de ombro ainda olhando para o Harry, ele não entendia completamente, mas podia ver nos olhos de seu amigo de óculos que sua mente estava inquieta e mesmo Neville sentia que estava olhando para a direção errada.

— Harry? — Perguntou Hermione hesitante.

— São só perguntas. — Disse Harry passando a mão pelos cabelos e suspirando. — Eu não sei nada, apenas tenho um monte de perguntas.

— Mas isso é bom, é com perguntas que chegamos aos fatos. Harry, se não formularmos perguntas como saberemos que tem coisas que não entendemos ou não sabemos? — Disse Terry. — Vamos lá, talvez se todos nós pensarmos juntos possamos descobrir juntos, talvez não agora, mas juntos temos mais chances de encontrar uma resposta.

— Bem, a primeira seria o que é essa tal pedra? E porque ela é tão valiosa e importante? Quirrell está trabalhando sozinho ou tem mais seguidores de Voldemort envolvido nisso tudo? Minha volta ao mundo magico tem algo a ver com isso tudo? Esse roubo tem a ver com Voldemort? Porque Dumbledore sabendo que alguém tentaria roubar a pedra decidiu esconde-la na escola onde dezenas de alunos estão vulneráveis? Porque não a esconder em um lugar desconhecido e não contar a ninguém? Quem seria capaz de tiras essa informação dele? Se a intenção sempre foi montar uma armadilha para o ladrão, anunciando para toda a escola sobre o corredor do 3º andar, montando as proteções para tentar pega-lo em fragrante, porque não montar a armadilha em outro lugar onde não estivéssemos no caminho? E se Quirrell me odeia e quer se vingar o que ele pretende fazer depois de pegar ou fracassar em pegar a pedra? Dumbledore considerou isso? Que eu estaria em perigo e, se o fez como disse a Flitwick, porque não foi me visitar e ensinar magia mais cedo, porque me permitiu entrar como um gatinho em uma toca de lobos, que ainda por cima tem um lobo assassino e que me odeia bem ali à espreita? Ele está me testando? E se sim, por que? — Harry terminou a perguntas e olhou com atenção para os amigos.

Todos estavam chocados e sem palavras, pois pareciam ter percebido que seja o que fosse que acontecia em Hogwarts, era muito maior do que eles haviam considerado.

— Sim, acho que não é tão simples mesmo. — Disse Neville.

Algum tempo depois eles finalmente chegaram a estação, mais sérios do que deveriam para crianças indo para casa de férias no Natal. Pegando seus baús eles se despediram com Harry os orientando a esquecer de tudo isso e curtir o Natal.

— Teremos que estar prontos quando voltarmos, assim é melhor relaxarmos e nos divertirmos um pouco. Bom Natal para vocês. — Disse ele estendendo a mão. Hermione parecia querer abraça-lo, mas depois desistiu e apertou sua mão com um sorriso.

Eles desceram na plataforma e Neville rapidamente encontrou sua avó e se aproximou dela. Ela não disse muito, o cumprimentou brevemente e eles foram na direção das lareiras para a viagem de flu. Harry observou com curiosidade, no kit para os nascidos trouxas os meios de transporte eram algumas das informações. Aparatação parecia algo bem útil para se saber, o ônibus magico bem pratico, mas o uso do pó de flu em uma lareira acesa era no mínimo assustadora.

Hermione seguiu pela barreira para o mundo trouxa, para encontrar seus pais e Terry olhou em volta procurando alguém da sua família.

— Ali, meu está bem ali, vamos Harry. — Disse Terry animado e caminhou rapidamente mais para o fim da plataforma.

Harry seguiu atrás com seu malão, ele usara um feitiço de pena nele, mas já começava a desgastar.

— Oi, papai! — Exclamou Terry.

E um homem alto com uma juba de cabelos castanhos escuros se virou na direção deles. Terry tinha alguma semelhança com ele, o queixo e formato do rosto, as sobrancelhas grossas, o cabelo escuro liso e farto. Como seu filho, Sr. Boot usava o cabelo bem assentado, provavelmente usava algum produto no cabelo para tirar seu volume. Ele era como na foto do casamente, mais velho, com algumas linhas de expressões no rosto, mas com um sorriso bonito e olhar de falcão.

— Vem Harry, vou apresenta-los. — Disse Terry arrastando seu malão com dificuldade, seu feitiço se desgastara mais cedo. — Papai, oi! Pai, quero que conheça meu amigo, Harry Potter, Harry este é meu pai, Falcon Boot. — Continuou sorridente e animado Terry enquanto olhava em volta procurando alguma coisa.

— Olá senhor, prazer em conhece-lo. — Disse Harry e estendeu sua mão educadamente, pensando que seu nome combinava muito com seu olhar, Sr. Boot parecia um falcão.

— Ora, Harry o prazer é todo meu, e veja se não estou olhando para uma cópia de James Potter, bem aqui na minha frente. — Ele sorriu gentilmente e todo ele pareceu mais acessível, apertando sua mão firmemente continuou. — Meu pai ficará emocionado. E Terry, meu filho o que está procurando? — Perguntou sem ainda deixar de olhar Harry com atenção, mas parecendo perceber sem precisar olhar o que Terry fazia.

— Onde está a mamãe? — Perguntou Terry entre surpreso e desapontado por ela não estar na plataforma.

— Ahh, imaginei que era ela que você procurava. Sua mãe não veio, tinha muito que arrumar na casa, cozinhar o jantar e, como vamos para St. Albans de trem, não queria se atrasar com tudo. — Disse Sr. Boot olhando para seu filho divertido, depois piscou para Harry e continuou. — Sei que não sou seu pai preferido, mas espero servir ao menos para te levar para casa.

— O que? Não papai, não foi isso, apenas achei que seria ela que estaria mais desocupada, porque já não está mais trabalhando. — Disse Terry apavorado de magoar seu pai, mas ao ver seu olhar divertido, percebeu a provocação e os dois riram divertidos. — Bem, de qualquer forma, acho que apesar de velho, você serve. — Provocou Terry de volta seu sorriso ainda maior.

— Velho!? Vem aqui seu atrevido, onde está meu abraço. — Disse Sr. Boot parecendo zangado, mas era só fingimento porque ele agarrou o Terry e o abraçou em um abraço de urso e Terry derreteu no abraço imediatamente.

Harry arregalou os olhos para a troca e sentiu uma quentura estranha no peito quando eles se abraçaram, quando começaram a sussurrar um para o outro, Harry imediatamente desviou o olhar, não queria constranger seu amigo.

Virando a cabeça olhou mais para o fim da plataforma e viu os irmãos Weasleys com uma mulher mais velha, gorda e ruiva. Ela estava gritando com eles, mas, felizmente, Harry estava longe o suficiente para não entender o que dizia. Ron estava com cabeça baixa e mesmo os gêmeos pareciam meio caídos, tentavam aparentar indiferença, mas mesmo desta distancia dava para perceber que suas palavras o atingiam. O monitor era o único que ouvia de cabeça erguida, Harry imaginou se pretendia contar para os pais que estava de condicional e poderia perder seu distintivo. Não entendia porque ela estava gritando com eles aqui na plataforma, porque não esperava chegar em casa e aí os repreendia?

Suspirando Harry já ia desviar o olhar quando viu uma menina a alguns passos dela, a menina ruiva que correra atrás do trem, reconheceu ele. A tal irmã de Weasley que ele não estava animado que viesse para escola. Ela parecia legal, olhava em volta procurando alguma coisa, mas era muito pequena e seja o fosse que procurava a plataforma tinha muita gente e não lhe permitia enxergar. Terry parecia adorar seus irmãos mais novos e disse que seria legal se fossem mais velhos e viessem mais cedo para Hogwarts, assim não entendia porque Weasley não gostava da irmã vindo no próximo ano.

Finalmente a garota desistiu de procurar ou foi obrigada a desistir, quando sua mãe agarrou seu braço e a puxou na direção da barreira do mundo trouxa. Harry voltou seu olhar para seu amigo e seu pai que estavam sorrido carinhosamente um para o outro, mas não se abraçavam mais.

— Bem, é melhor partimos, quero pegar o trem das 15 horas para St. Albans, devemos chegar em casa em uma hora dependendo, se a neve não nos atrasar muito. — Disse Sr. Boot olhando relógio de bolse de ouro muito elegante que usava. Depois pegou a varinha e apontando para o baú do filho silenciosamente o fez desaparecer. — Agora o seu Harry, ele estará em seu quarto quando chegarmos ao Chalé Stone Grove, assim viajamos sem peso. — Explicou ele e viu quando seu baú sumiu com um movimento silencioso de varinha.

Depois disso o Sr. Boot os conduziu rapidamente para a barreira que levava ao mundo trouxa. Eles atravessaram e Harry não pode deixar de lembrar da última vez que estivera aqui, quando perdido chegara a pensar que perderia o trem, mas, incrivelmente, foi sua tia Petúnia que, querendo se livrar dele por vários meses, o ajudou na maneira correta de chegar ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

— Eles caminharam rapidamente pela estação enorme e abarrotado de pessoas que estavam bem encapuzadas. O dia estava, particularmente, frio e úmido e havia previsão de neve para a noite, contou o Sr. Boot enquanto os meninos o seguiam até a plataforma do trem que os levaria para St. Albans. Eles chegaram com alguns minutos de sobra e enquanto esperavam Terry começou a perguntar sobre a família, os irmãos, os avós, tios e primos.

— Estão todos bem Terry, não o veremos hoje, pois sua mãe quer passar um tempo com você, ela sentiu muito sua falta e seus irmãos o mesmo. Além disso ela quer que o Harry tenha uma primeira noite tranquila antes de ser apresentado ao resto da família. Ela não quer te sobrecarregar Harry. — Disse ele enquanto o trem parava na estação e abria as portas. — Vamos lá, entrem e fiquem perto, tem muitas pessoas viajando de e para Londres por causa das compras de Natal.

Eles entraram e conseguiram um espaço com cadeiras duplas confortáveis uma de frente a outra e uma mesinha no meio. Terry se sentou na janela, seu pai no banco ao seu lado e Harry se sentou na outra janela de frente para seu amigo.

— Papai. — Começou baixinho Terry quando o trem fechou as portas e saiu da estação. — Porque não fomos de flu ou de aparatação?

— Porque imaginamos que o Harry aqui nunca antes usou esses meios de transportes mágicos. — Respondeu ele também em um sussurro e olhou interrogativamente para Harry, que acenou com a cabeça concordando. — Assim, achamos muito perigoso que ele usasse flu sem experiência previa e ser ensinado corretamente, Harry poderia acabar em alguma lareira errada e se perder. E quanto a aparatação, não queríamos que Harry passasse o resto do dia enjoado, você sabe que as primeiras vezes podem causar um forte mal-estar.

— Oh, faz sentido. — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Desculpe Sr. Boot, causar tantos problemas. — Disse Harry sentido o estomago afundar, nem chegara a casa deles e já estava dando trabalho.

— Oh, não Harry, não é problema algum. — Disse Sr. Boot sorrindo gentilmente. — Vou confessar a você que desde que minha Serafina me apresentou ao mundo trouxa descobri muitas coisas de que gosto, entre elas é seu transporte público, os trens estão cada vez mais práticos, rápidos e modernos. Claro que com magia você faz as coisas em um instante, mas pense assim, cada vez que vou aparatar preciso encontrar um lugar discreto para não ser visto pelos trouxas, e as vezes com crianças de estomago cheio essa é uma péssima e nojenta ideia, se é que você me entende. — Sr. Boot sorriu divertido e outra piscadela, Harry fez uma cara de nojo com a imagem. — E lareiras também não tem em todos os lugares, alguns pontos públicos as vezes tem e em quase toda casa bruxa há uma, mas chegar sem avisar é bem, não muito educado. — Explicou ele. — Assim me acostumei a usar o transporte público trouxa para ir trabalhar todos os dias, é incrivelmente relaxante. Ah, e nada de me chamar de Sr. Boot, esse é o meu pai, se você me chamar assim isso vai ficar confuso rapidamente quando estivemos todos juntos, assim me chame de Sr. Falcon ou Falc, é assim que todos me chamam.

— Sim, senhor. E obrigada Sr. Bo... quer dizer, Sr. Falcon, por me receber na sua casa para o Natal, prometo não dar muito trabalho, senhor. — Disse Harry rapidamente e sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

O pai de Terry o olhou por um momento com seus olhos azuis de falcão, lhe ocorreu que ele devia ser um bom advogado. Depois ele sorriu gentilmente suavizando toda a sua expressão e Harry relaxou um pouco.

— É um grande prazer recebe-lo em nossa casa Harry, você é, afinal, membro de uma família amiga da nossa família a gerações. É filho de bons amigos meu e de minha esposa, neto de um grande amigo do meu pai e, ainda mais importante é o melhor amigo de meu filho. — Explanou o Sr. Boot sorrindo divertido na direção de Terry. — Na verdade Terry falou tanto de você nas suas cartas que é quase como se o conhecesse.

Terry ofegou de surpresa e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram, olharam para o pai e depois para o Harry, corando um pouco.

— Isso não é verdade Harry, papai pare de me envergonhar na frente do Harry, você vai. — Disse Terry indignado.

Sr. Boot riu divertido e Harry o acompanhou, Terry riu também apesar de ter corado ainda mais ao perceber que caíra na provocação de novo.

— De qualquer forma Harry, meu filho nos falou muito bem de você em suas cartas, assim, estamos muito felizes em conhece-lo e tê-lo para as Festas conosco. Na verdade, minha mulher poderia sair voando de tão alegre ela está, pensei até em lhe dar uma poção de sobriedade. — Ele disse rindo e os meninos riram com ele.

Durante os 35 minutos de viagem de trem Harry pode perceber que o Sr. Boot era um cara bem divertido e que Terry e ele se davam muito bem, apesar de seu amigo ser do tipo mais sério.

Quando desceram na estação em St. Albans eles caminharam para o estacionamento, o frio intenso os fez entrar rapidamente no carro preto, Harry só conseguiu perceber que era um Audi dos mais novos e modernos e ele sabia disso porque vira seu tio o cobiçando em uma revista quando ele fora lançado no ano anterior. Harry olhou em volta da cidade, apesar do frio e da neve havia muitas pessoas circulando pelas ruas, ele ficou impressionado com quão bonita St. Albans era. Era claramente uma cidade histórica, pois sua arquitetura era antiga e estava cheia de igrejas e catedrais.

Eles passaram por muitas casas bonitas de tijolinhos vermelhos e parques com muitas arvores sem folhas e neve branca e marrom que caíra nos últimos dias. Lembrando que Terry disse morar em um chalé imaginou que eles vivessem mais fora da cidade. Quando passaram por um enorme parque chamado Verulamium, Terry começou a lhe contar a história da cidade e como sempre Harry se viu fascinado pela História e a maneira simples e fácil que Terry a contava.

— Precisamos vir até o Museu Verulamium, é muito legal e os muros de pedras romanas então, são incríveis. Tem também o teatro e o parque, mas esses são melhores no verão. — Enquanto Terry falava animadamente, seu pai deixou de vez a cidade para traz e eles dirigiram cada vez mais para noroeste, saindo da rodovia e pegando uma estrada simples cercada por arvores Harry percebeu que o Chalé Stone Grove ficava mesmo em um bosque.

A viagem depois que deixaram a cidade ainda demorou mais 20 minutos, mas finalmente Sr. Boot entrou por uma estrada de pedras e cascalhos e o carro chocalhou um pouco enquanto avançava por um caminho fechado dos dois lados por Bordos, Carvalhos e Freixos, Harry percebeu que agora não estavam apenas indo paralelamente ao bosque e sim adentrando nele.

— Agora já entramos em nossa propriedade Harry, vovô e vovó moram na Abadia Boot, fica mais ao norte, é mais uns 20 minutos de carro, e nós moramos aqui. É o Chalé do filho mais velho a muitas gerações e um dia se quiserem papai e mamãe também podem morar na Abadia. — Explicou Terry olhando em volta da paisagem com carinho.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— É uma tradição Harry, famílias antigas como a sua ou não tão antigas como os Boot tornaram isso comum, principalmente, pela necessidade que se tinha de viverem perto de suas famílias. Antigamente com trouxas os perseguindo ou mesmo devido aos conflitos entre bruxos era perigoso morar muito distante. — Explicou o Sr. Boot apesar de ainda estar concentrado na estrada, ele dirigia muito melhor que seu tio. — A família, então, tem uma mansão ou castelo, no caso dos Boots, como nos estabelecemos em uma região histórica e religiosa, uma Abadia, e uma casa de campo ou chalé nas proximidades. Quando o filho mais velho e herdeiro se casa ele e sua nova esposa tem privacidade para começar sua nova vida juntos sem precisar morar na casa da família. Mas quando os pais ou as vezes um dos pais morrem não é incomum que esse filho mais velho se mude para a Mansão e assim o chalé fica livre para que o próximo primogênito o ocupe um dia, entende?

— Sim, quer dizer que um dia o senhor vai se mudar para a Abadia Boot e Terry terá o chalé para viver quando se casar. — Disse Harry seus pensamentos se voltando para seus pais.

— Exato, mas isso vai demorar muito, muito tempo, além disso minha mãe ama o Chalé Stone Grove, duvido que ela algum dia queira sair. — Disse Terry divertido.

Sr. Boot riu e concordou.

— Você está certo, provavelmente Terry se mudará direto para a Abadia, não é como se você não goste do lugar, felizmente. — Comentou o pai de Terry e depois de fazer uma última curva, parou o carro em frente a uma das casas mais bonitas que Harry já vira. — Tem como não amar viver aqui?

Não, pensou Harry, era de tirar o folego. Apesar de ser chamada de Chalé, era bem maior e mais imponente que o nome sugeria. Toda de pedra amarela e cinza, com janelas azuis Ravenclaw, abertas e receptivas, tinha três andares e duas chaminés que expeliam fumaça branca. Seu jardim e arbustos estavam sofrendo pelo inverno, mas podia visualizar que na primavera e verão seria cheio de flores e verde. Seu telhado estava cheio de neve, assim como o chão do jardim e as arvores do bosque que o cercava, com as luzes já acesas dentro davam uma atmosfera de cartão postal, mas ainda parecia um lar e um bem aconchegante.

— É linda — Sussurrou Harry e recebeu um sorriso de volta dos dois Boot e um segundo depois Terry saltou do carro ansioso para ver sua mãe.

Harry os seguiu mais timidamente pelo caminho de pedra até a varanda, subiu os degraus e olhou para a flores nos vasos que não deveriam estar floridas e imaginou que era a magia trabalhando para mantê-las tão vivas e bonitas. Quando entrou pela porta no hall de entrada, Terry e o Sr. Boot já tinham desaparecido na sala mais à frente. Engolindo em seco de ansiedade, Harry fechou a porta grande de carvalho vermelha Gryffindor, tirou o casaco pesado e o pendurou no mancebo na entrada onde os casacos de Terry e de seu pai estavam. Depois caminhou na direção do murmúrio de vozes, mas antes de entrar na sala, ouviu uma voz de mulher falar mais alto.

— Onde ele está? Não me diga que você o esqueceu lá fora, Falc. Porque se você o deixou em qualquer lugar que não seja quente dentro de casa... — Antes que ela pudesse continuar Harry surgiu no pórtico da sala de estar aconchegante e quente com a lareira a acesa e bonita decoração.

Na sala além de seu amigo e o pai, haviam duas crianças que estavam agarradas a Terry, uma menina de cabelos cacheados, pele de chocolate e olhos azuis de falcão, de uns 8 anos o abraçava pelo peito. E um menino, parecido com o irmão mais velho até nos olhos castanhos tranquilos, o apertava pela cintura. Ao lado deles estava uma mulher alta e magra, negra, com cabelos cacheados amarrados para o alto com um lenço azul e usando um pulôver da mesma cor e calças cinzas escuras. Ela estava de botas pretas e era muito bonita, olhava para Harry com gigantes e redondos olhos castanhos cheios de lagrimas e carinho.

— Oi. — Disse Harry suavemente e, sem saber o que fazer com todos o olhando, acenou e deu outro passo para dentro da sala.

Sra. Boot pareceu despertar e deu os passos restante em sua direção e apesar que não se sentir ameaçado Harry se encolheu instintivamente e ela percebeu na hora, ao em vez do abraço enorme e apertado que planejara lhe dar, Serafina Boot apenas estendeu a mão e acariciando seu rosto com carinho e sem deixar de olha-lo nos olhos sussurrou:

— Olá Harry, você não pode imaginar como estou feliz em finalmente encontra-lo e olhar para esses olhos outra vez, você tem os olhos de sua mãe e como sua mãe você tem sua alma no olhar. — Disse ela carinhosamente e com a voz engasgada, mas felizmente ela não chorou e sim sorriu para ele, Harry não resistiu e, sentindo uma quentura estranha no peito, sorriu de volta. — Bem-vindo a casa Boot, Harry. Seja muito, muito bem-vindo.

Harry olhou em volta da sala, Sr. Boot também sorria e parecia emocionado, as crianças o olhavam com olhares curiosos e sorrisos gentis. Terry ainda com seus irmãos agarrados a ele como se quisessem espreme-lo lhe dirigia o maior sorriso que Harry já vira e nunca lhe pareceu tão feliz. Sim, ele pensou, sentia-se muito bem-vindo.


	18. Conhecendo os Boots

**NA: Obrigada pelos comentários. Kalil era o nome do meu cachorro que morreu ano passado, quis fazer uma pequena homenagem a ele. Espero que gostem do Boots tanto quanto eu. Beijos, Tania.**

Capítulo 17

O silencio na sala só durou alguns instantes, antes que Harry pudesse responder ou se apresentar formalmente, um cachorro grande de pelo longo caramelo entrou na sala e saltou sobre Terry que com três pesos sobre ele não conseguiu mais se manter em pé e caiu no chão em um monte de braços e pernas emaranhadas e com o enorme cachorro o esmagando.

— Ufff! Não Kalilllll…. Agggghhh! — Gritou Terry enquanto caia no chão.

Harry arregalou os olhos e viu o enorme e saudoso cachorro começar a lamber o rosto do amigo com carinho e muita baba.

— Não Kalil... Kalil, para garoto, papai me dá uma ajuda aqui! — Exclamou o amigo e Harry não aguentou mais e caiu na gargalhada.

Qualquer tensão ou constrangimento se desfez enquanto Harry ria vendo o sempre bem arrumado e sério amigo amassado no chão pelos irmãos e o cachorro, com as roupas e os cabelos bagunçados e cheio de baba. Quando os adultos viram a cena corriqueira olharam curiosos, não para o filho, mas para Harry que parecia espantado e nunca ter visto crianças e cachorros juntos se cumprimentando ou brincando. Eles trocaram um olhar e depois sem poder se conter diante da gargalhada alegre e contagiosa, os dois riram também.

— Ei, parem de rir e alguém me dá uma mão. Levanta Ayana, Adam você também está me esmagando aqui, amigo. Kalil para garoto de me lamber, eu sei, senti sua falta também, mas para de me babar todo. Papai! — Gritou Terry em desespero e Harry segurou o estomago de tanto rir, lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

— Ah! Ah! Ah! — Harry gargalhou sem poder se controlar e desejou ter uma câmera para uma foto. Hermione e Neville amariam ver, e ao pensar na expressão deles quando lhe contassem a cena diante dele, Harry riu ainda mais. — Ah!Ah!Ah!.

— Ei, Harry vou te pegar por isso! — Gritou seu amigo e olhando todos rindo não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir também e o Golden Retriever começou a latir animado.

Finalmente depois de alguns minutos Sr. Boot decidiu ajudar o filho mais velho e tirou cada um de seus filhos mais novos de cima dele e os colocou de pé.

— Pronto, agora acho que você consegue lidar com o Kalil. — Disse ele divertido.

Terry de sentou e abraçou o cachorro pelo pescoço sussurrando e acariciando, Kalil se acalmou e ficou sentado ouvindo e curtindo a festa que Terry fazia nele, com um sorriso bobo e babão no focinho.

— Bem crianças, venham aqui, vamos nos apresentar para nosso convidado. Sejam educados. — Disse Sra. Boot puxando os filhos mais novos a frente de Harry que felizmente conseguira parar de rir e limpar as lagrimas do rosto e se colocar apresentável também. — Harry estes são meus filhos mais novos Ayana Carole Madaki Boot e Adam Áquila Madaki Boot. — Apresentou a Sra. Boot com um sorriso animado e brilhante como o de Terry. — E eu sou Serafina Madaki Boot, é um grande prazer conhece-lo.

— Eu sou Harry Potter, prazer em conhecer vocês. — Disse Harry sorrindo timidamente e os cumprimentou apertando suas mãos firmemente. Adam lhe deu um sorriso tímido e Ayana um malicioso igual ao do Sr. Boot.

— Oi, Harry, é verdade que você é o novo buscador da Ravenclaw? Mesmo estando no primeiro ano? E você realmente está corrigindo as receitas de poções dos livros? Você pode me ensinar a fazer isso e a voar como um natural como Terry disse que você faz? — A menina bonita de olhos azuis de falcão soltou as perguntas em rápida sucessão e o olhou com uma expressão "não ouse me dizer não".

Harry engoliu em seco e com olhos arregalados olhou para Terry em busca de ajuda, mas o amigo ainda sentado no chão e abraçado ao cachorro apenas sorriu divertido e com o olhar deixando claro que era por conta dele.

— Pay Back, amigo. — Ele sussurrou e Harry lhe lançou um olhar atravessado, depois voltou a encarar a menina inquisitiva.

— Hum, bem Ayana, você vê que, bem, tanto voar como as poções hum, vem naturalmente para mim eu acho, assim não saberia como ou o que te ensinar. — Gaguejou Harry, mas ao ver seus olhos se estreitarem e um bico magoado se formar em seus lábios, apavorado acrescentou. — Mas posso tentar, claro, eu posso tentar te ensinar. — Ayana o olhou com atenção e depois abriu um sorriso enorme que a fez mais parecida com Terry também.

— Ok, obrigada Harry. — Disse ela e Harry respirou aliviado.

—Ayana pare de atormentar o Harry, ele mal entrou pela porta. Harry ignore essa menina curiosa ou ela vai te fazer tantas perguntas que você nunca mais vai querer voltar. — Sra. Boot disse e sorriu para ele carinhosa. — Eu preparei seu quarto, vamos jantar em uma hora, você pode aguentar ou quer um lanche, posso pegar alguns sanduiches ou frutas? Terry querido, levante-se do chão e vá se lavar, você não vai lanchar com toda essa baba e pelo de cachorro. — Continuou ela olhando para o filho até que ele se levantou.

— Ok mamãe, mas estou bem posso esperar até o jantar. Harry só comeu alguns lanches no almoço, ele precisa comer algumas frutas mesmo que diga que não. — Disse Terry arrumando as roupas amassados e o cabelo emaranhado tentando recuperar um pouco de sua dignidade.

— Oh não, Sra. Boot eu estou bem também, eu comi alguns sapos de chocolate e pasteis de abóbora. Consigo esperar até o jantar também. — Disse Harry apressadamente e olhando para o Terry pedindo apoio, mas infelizmente seu estomago conseguiu desmenti-lo quando roncou audivelmente, e só lhe restou corar de vergonha.

— Sei, hum, vamos para cozinha comigo, vou te servir algumas frutas, assim não estraga o seu jantar, enquanto isso você me conta sobre quaisquer restrições ou exigências que a curandeira fez em relação a sua alimentação. — Ela disse sorrindo e pegou sua mão o conduzindo na direção ao fundo da sala. — Terry, você tome banho e arrume suas coisas, durante o jantar conversamos mais.

— Ok mamãe, nos vemos depois Harry. — E seu amigo tranquilamente sumiu pelas escadas do lado oposto aonde sua mãe o levava.

— Sra. Boot, eu... eu estou bem, não estou com muita fome, não quero dar trabalho, posso esperar o jantar — Balbuciou Harry e de repente ele estava em uma grande cozinha com armários de madeira brancos e uma grande mesa de madeira azul.

Uma panela cozinhava no fogão e uma colher de pau mexia magicamente o que estivesse na panela. O cheiro que vinha do forno parecia divino, Harry adivinhou que era um pernil de porco. Na bancada uma faca magicamente cortava cenouras e, olhando com mais atenção, viu vagens e espinafre.

— Harry querido, você não dará trabalho algum, eu tenho que alimentar 3 crianças, 4 com meu marido. — Disse sorrindo. — E nada de Sra. Boot, essa é minha sogra, sempre olho em volta procurando por ela quando alguém me chama assim. Me chame de Sra. Serafina, é um nome cumprido, eu sei, mas eu não tenho apelido, alguns tentam me chamar de Finn, imagine. Por um acaso eu tenho cara de Finn? — Ela perguntou indignada enquanto montava um prato com diversas frutas e um copo de leite e colocava na mesa.

— O que? Não, não, a senhora é muito bonita e o seu nome também, combina com a senhora. — Apressou-se em afirmar Harry, ora quem chamava uma mulher de Finn, pensou ele, entendo sua indignação.

— Exatamente. Aqui Harry, coma e me conte sobre sua alimentação. — Disse ela apontando uma cadeira azul como a mesa. Harry se sentou e bebeu um gole do leite que estava quente como ele gostava e afastou o frio da viagem.

Levantando o olhar do prato, Harry viu sua expressão de expectativa e pigarreando voltou a olhar para o prato e pegando uma fatia de maçã colocou na boca adiando ter que falar.

— Desculpe Harry, estive tão alegre e empolgada por ver meu filho e com sua visita que não pensei que poderia se sentir pressionado, se não quiser me falar, tudo bem. — Disse ela e Harry poderia ver que estava sendo sincera.

— É que, bem, a senhora já fez tanto por mim, com as fotos e as cartas e os sanduiches deliciosos todos esses meses. Muito, muito obrigado. — Disse Harry olhando nos olhos castanhos e os viu se arregalarem levemente de surpresa. — E agora a senhora está me recebendo tão bem e vai ser incrível comemorar o Natal e tudo que, bem, eu não quero lhe dar mais trabalho tendo que cozinhar para mim uma dieta especial. Tenho certeza que está tudo bem se eu comer igual a todo mundo por alguns dias. — Harry falou firmemente.

Seus olhos verdes teimosos se dirigiram a ela e Serafina percebeu que ele herdara a teimosia e determinação de Lily Evans. Lembrava-se muito bem daquele mesmo olhar em sua amiga e sabia que ele não seria convencido, mas ela não seria uma mulher, e uma Ravenclaw se não soubesse como negociar com homens ou meninos teimosos. E, por Merlin, ela se casou com um Gryffindor.

— Bem, Harry, acho que você está certo. — Concordou ela seriamente.

— Estou? — Perguntou surpreso, Harry não esperava que ela concordasse e estava preparado para fincar os pés no chão.

— Sim, quer dizer, estaremos muito ocupados nos próximos dias, e vamos sair para comer fora também e teremos o almoço de Natal, não seria muito legal se você nos visse comendo todas essas comidas maravilhosas e você em uma dieta especial. — Disse ela com uma expressão inteligente arqueando a sobrancelha continuou. — Mas talvez possamos chegar a um acordo?

— Um acordo? — Harry a olhou confuso.

— Sim, quando estivermos só nós, a família e apenas no café da manhã e no almoço, você come sua dieta especial e no jantar ou em algum outro lugar que formos comer fora ou recebendo convidados você come como todo mundo. O que me diz? — Perguntou ela sorrindo. — Ah, e você pode me ajudar na cozinha quando quiser também, meus meninos têm algumas tarefas e você pode ajuda-los.

Harry mastigou e engoliu outro pedaço de fruta e bebeu mais um gole de leite enquanto refletia, parecia um acordo razoável, ele manteria sua dieta em duas refeições por dia, não daria trabalho a Sra. Serafina ou a qualquer outra pessoa e ainda poderia agradecer ajudando a preparar as refeições. Acenando, Harry a olhou com atenção.

— E eu posso ajudar a preparar as refeições? — Perguntou ele querendo ter certeza que ela não mentia.

— Sim, você pode ajudar, exatamente como os meus filhos, nem mais nem menos. — Disse Serafina sentindo todo o poder daquele olhar inteligente, sentiu o coração se apertar, Lily amaria vê-lo tão grande, bonito e esperto.

— Ok, estamos de acordo. — Disse Harry e estendeu a mão para fechar o acordo.

Eles se apertaram as mãos e depois Harry explicou seus problemas de saúde e porque precisava comer alguns alimentos específicos e em horários corretos. Serafina sorriu e tentou esconder a raiva que sentia ao perceber que era culpa de seus parentes que não o alimentaram direito que o levou a desnutrição e a esses problemas de saúde.

— Bem, não é nada tão difícil, tenho o hábito de alimentar meus filhos com esses alimentos saudáveis, ou eu tento, teremos que estar atentos apenas aos horários. E quero que me prometa que se sentir fome ou sede a qualquer momento você vai me dizer, não quero que esconda e caso eu esteja ocupada a cozinha está aberta para você. Ok? — Perguntou ela devolvendo o seu olhar atento e intenso e garantindo que ele não podia mentir.

— Ok, eu prometo. — Disse e terminou o ultimo leite. — Acabei, muito obrigado, Sra. Serafina.

— De nada Harry, vem vou te mostrar seu quarto e você pode tomar um banho antes do jantar também. — Disse ela sorrindo.

Harry se levantou e levou seu prato na direção da pia onde um escovão magicamente lavava uma frigideira. Ele colocou o prato na pia e imediatamente uma bucha se moveu em sua direção e ele se ergueu no ar e a bucha molhada e com sabão começou a lava-lo.

— Que legal. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Posso te ensinar esses feitiços depois se você quiser. Aliás tenho alguns livros de feitiços muito importantes para te emprestar. São alguns feitiços práticos do dia a dia, para cozinhar, limpar, higiene pessoal e também um livro que te ensina como utilizar os transportes mágicos sem riscos para você. — Disse ela enquanto eles retornavam à sala agora vazia.

Eles continuaram pelas escadas de madeira, o chão de toda a casa era de madeira clara e as janelas abertas deixavam o bosque mais perto e a sensação de estar no campo ou no meio de um bosque se tornava mais forte.

— Isso é muito bom Sr. Serafina, e a senhora vai me ensinar como faz os sanduiches aparecerem no meu pote em Hogwarts? E poderia me ensinar também como o Sr. Bo... quer dizer, o Sr. Falcon enviou nossos baús direto para cá de Londres? — Harry ainda estava impressionado com isso, mas tivera receio de perguntar cercado por trouxas.

— Claro que sim, mas é um feitiço meio avançado, posso te ensinar, provavelmente será alguns anos antes de poder realiza-lo. — Disse ela enquanto subiam mais um lance de escadas. — Mas se você for tão bom em magia quanto Terry disse em suas cartas talvez possa conseguir mais cedo. — Ela tinha um sorriso animado e lhe deu uma piscadela.

Harry corou, pensando, o que exatamente Terry andou falando para os pais, ele não era tão bom assim.

— Harry o 1º andar são meu quarto e do Sr. Falc, e nossos escritórios, quando nossos filhos eram bebês também tinham seu quarto lá. E este é o 2º andar onde estão os quartos das crianças, no 3º andar temos os quartos dos hospedes, mas não quis que ficasse lá em cima sozinho, assim arrumei a sala de brinquedos das crianças desse andar em um quarto para você. — Enquanto Serafina falava, apontava com as mãos e depois eles seguiram pelo corredor até a última das 4 portas que ela abriu e deixou que Harry entrasse primeiro.

O quarto era espaçoso, com uma cama de solteiro bem confortável, uma colcha azul a cobria. As paredes também eram azuis claras e o tapete cinza claro, havia uma escrivaninha e um guarda roupa de madeira clara como o chão de madeira. As janelas que davam para o bosque agora na penumbra antes do escurecer tinham cortinas brancas. Engolindo em seco Harry absorveu tudo em um instante e percebeu que, claramente, tudo era novo.

— Eu... senhora não precisava de tudo... eu... obrigado, é muito bom... hum demais senhora, é bom, mas tudo isso é muito. — Gaguejou Harry chocado, não entendia porque ela fizera tudo isso, poderia tem ficado num dos quartos de hospedes, o menor deles estava bom.

— Que bom que você gosta, Harry, esse será seu quarto sempre que vier nos visitar o que espero aconteça com frequência. Aqui, você tem seu próprio banheiro, você tem meia hora para um banho e arrumar suas coisas antes do jantar, se não der para arrumar tudo antes você pode terminar depois do jantar. Ok? — Disse ela gentilmente, abrindo uma porta a esquerda e mostrando o banheiro, era pequeno como o que tinha em Hogwarts, mas ainda era incrível. — Vou deixar você se ajeitar, qualquer coisa estarei na cozinha finalizando o jantar.

Ela sorriu para ele e controlando a vontade de abraça-lo saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Respirando fundo para controlar as lagrimas, tentou apagar da mente a expressão de surpresa confusa no rosto do menino pequeno e magro. Era muito obvio sua surpresa e confusão por ter algo feito para ele, mesmo algo tão simples e básico quanto um quarto.

— Tudo bem, querida? — A voz de seu marido a despertou de seus pensamentos.

Falc estava na porta do quarto de Adam, seu filho mais novo tendo sido ajudado no banho e usava roupas limpas para o jantar, ele a olhava levemente preocupado e seu filho tinha a mesma expressão.

— Sim, tudo, apenas perdida em pensamentos. E estou perdendo tempo, tenho que terminar o jantar. Harry comeu algumas frutas, mas Terry estará faminto. — Disse Serafina enquanto descia as escadas, com seu marido e filho mais novo a seguindo. — Você viu como ele cresceu? Ele vai ser alto como você, Falc.

Continuou sorrindo ao lembrar do abraço que dera em seu garoto mais cedo e como percebera que ele crescera alguns centímetros. Isso a fez pensar em Harry e imaginar se ele crescera também o que, claro, a fez considerar que ele era ainda menor do que estava agora ao chegar a Hogwarts.

— Ou como você. — Disse Falc com um sorriso amoroso, ele era só alguns poucos centímetros mais alto que ela. Depois ficou sério ao ver a tristeza em seu olhar e suas mãos levemente tremulas. — Adam, querido, porque você não brinca um pouco na nova sala de jogos, vou ajudar a mamãe com o jantar. E não deixe o Kalil te encher de pelos. Ok?

— Ok, papai. — Adam respondeu sorrido tranquilo e rapidamente correu para a nova sala de jogos que era bem maior que a antiga.

Falc a seguiu para a cozinha e ela começou a verificar a comida, mas tudo estava encaminhado. Pensando no que Harry lhe disse ela desistiu do molho e apenas colocou mais legumes para picar e saltear, e uma salada verde combinaria com a carne assada e o arroz selvagem. Enquanto isso com um movimento de varinha seu marido começou a arrumar a mesa.

— Porque está tão chateada, querida? Você estava tão feliz com a chegada dos meninos e agora acho que está segurando o choro. — Perguntou ele gentilmente.

— Ah, Falc, ele é um menino tão doce, se parece tanto com Lily, não consigo deixar de pensar no quanto ela gostaria de tê-lo visto crescer. — Disse ela se virando para o marido, os olhos atormentados.

— Querida, minha Serafina, não fique assim, não há como mudar isso, mas vamos tentar cuidar dele da maneira que pudermos. Ok? — Disse ele a abraçando carinhoso. — E que história é essa, Harry é a cara do James. Papai vai tomar o maior susto.

— Ele pode parecer o James na aparência, mas sua personalidade, é todo Lily, ela tinha esses mesmos olhos teimosos e determinados. Por Merlin, ainda bem que ele não é um Gryffindor, se não seria tão impulsivo como o vento. — Disse ela com um bufo divertido, depois mais seria acrescentou. — Tive que negociar com ele mais cedo. — Ao ver o olhar de surpresa de Falc contou a ele a insistência em não dar trabalho com uma dieta especial e como eles entraram em um acordo. Depois contou sobre seus problemas de saúde o que fez algumas lagrimas saltar e ela andar com raiva de um lado para outro da cozinha. — Como eu gostaria de fazer uma visita as esses Dursley, e transformá-los em ratos e depois jogá-los nos esgotos, é o que esses dois mereciam.

— Desnutrição? Nanismo? — Falc estava pálido e chocado, o filho de James, o neto de Fleamont, seu pai ficaria furioso. — Nunca pensei que ouviria sobre doenças como essas nos nossos tempos e em um país rico como a Inglaterra.

— Isso não tem nada a ver com dinheiro ou cultura e sim com a maldade do ser humano que tem em todo lugar do mundo. Eles nunca o mataram de fome, como teriam gostado, mas deram tão pouco que ele está doente e sua magia poderia ter sofrido severamente também. E você deveria ter visto sua expressão quando lhe mostrei o quarto, Harry não parecia acreditar ou entender porque eu havia me dado ao trabalho de fazer algo por ele mesmo que fosse algo tão básico como um quarto, parecia que eu tinha lhe comprado a lua. — Disse Serafina com tristeza. — Precisamos tira-lo de lá Falc, eu não sei como e não ligo se vamos ir contra Dumbledore, mas precisamos afasta-lo dessas pessoas.

— Eu nunca pensei que as coisas eram tão ruins e não entendo porque raios Dumbledore o deixou lá. Isso não será fácil, ninguém que se coloca contra ele, vence, mas nós temos de tentar. Não fazer nada não é uma opção. — Disse ele e a abraçou de novo forte.

— Não é não. Sei que se fosse o contrário Lily e James fariam o impossível pelo nosso Terry, mas, mesmo que assim não fosse, não podemos deixar aquele garotinho abandonado. — Sussurrou ela em seu ombro.

— Olha, vamos esperar passar o Natal, assim ele pode relaxar e se sentir mais à vontade conosco e, depois das festas, conversamos com ele e vemos o que Harry quer. A verdade é que não podemos fazer nada se ele não estiver de acordo. — Falc disse se afastando e olhando em seus olhos castanhos. Ela acenou concordando.

— Mamãe o jantar está pronto? Estou faminto... — Terry entrou na cozinha, mas parou ao ver os pais abraçados, ele sempre tomava cuidado, pois não queria pega-los se beijando, mas desta vez suas expressões eram diferentes, preocupado perguntou. — Tudo bem?

— Sim querido, está tudo ótimo, porque você não me ajuda a servir a comida na mesa e nos conta um pouco sobre seus primeiros meses em Hogwarts. — Disse Serafina disfarçando a tristeza rapidamente e distraindo o filho. — Adam! — Quando seu filho mais jovem apareceu na porta ela sorriu para ele. — Você pode ir buscar sua irmã e o Harry, por favor, querido? Diga a eles que o jantar está pronto.

— Sim, mamãe. — Disse ele com o sorriso gentil do pai e subiu as escadas.

Enquanto Serafina e Falc conversavam, Harry ficou parado no meio do quarto que fora feito para ele sem entender como as coisas vieram nesta direção. Engolindo em seco foi até seu baú e abriu pegando roupas limpas para o jantar.

Depois de um banho rápido ele desempacotou suas coisas, suspirando, percebeu que aqui tinha mais espaço do que em Hogwarts. Porque Serafina lhe fizera um quarto quando sua tia sempre deixara claro o estorvo que era sua presença e que ele não merecia nada, muito menos ter uma cama e um quarto? E ainda dissera que devia ser grato por ter um teto sobre sua cabeça. Aqui nos Boot, ele não parecia ser um estorvo ou um caso de caridade. Era apenas amizade? Sentindo-se confuso além do que já estivera, Harry terminou de arrumar suas poucas coisas e ouviu uma batida na porta.

Abrindo-a, se deparou com o irmão menor de seu amigo, o olhando suavemente e com um sorriso.

— Oi Adam, tudo bem? — Perguntou sorrindo também.

— Oi Harry, eu estou bem e você? — Seus olhos castanhos transbordavam gentileza.

— Eu... — Hesitando em mentir para o menino de olhos inocentes, Harry pigarreou e olhou em volta para o quarto, seu quarto. — Acho que vou ficar bem.

— Que bom, você gostou do seu quarto? Eu e Ayana ajudamos a arrumar, eu escolhi o tapete. Ah, mamãe pediu para avisar que o jantar está pronto. — Continuou ele calmamente.

— Oh, eu... Obrigado Adam, eu gostei muito do quarto e adorei o tapete, eu gosto muito de cinza. — Disse ele e o sorriso do menino aumentou, sentindo uma quentura estranha no peito, Harry saiu do quarto e fechando a porta caminhou pelo corredor ao lado do garotinho. — Então, você tem 5 anos, certo? Sim? E você já está indo para a escola trouxa?

Enquanto faziam o caminho para a cozinha, Adam lhe contou como ainda estava estudando em casa, mas que no próximo ano, no outono, começaria a escola trouxa. Sim, ele estava ansioso e queria aprender sobre os astronautas. Ele já sabia ler e escrever, ele até escrevera uma carta para Terry na escola de magia. E assim chegaram a cozinha onde todos os esperavam.

— Ah, que bom, estou faminto. — Disse Terry sorrindo animado.

Logo todos se sentaram à mesa, Sr. Falc na cabeceira, Sra. Serafina a sua direita, Terry a sua esquerda. Harry se sentou a esquerda de Terry com Adam ao lado da mãe e Ayna ao lado de Adam. Harry pensou que Ayana deixara seu lugar para ele se sentar, mas logo viu ela ajudando o irmão caçula com seu copo de suco enquanto a Sra. Serafina servia os pratos de todos com a bonita e cheirosa comida que estava sobre a mesa.

— Muito bem, quero todos comendo tudo do prato, ao em vez de molho temos saladas e legumes, se todos comerem o pouquinho que eu coloquei em seus pratos terão sobremesa extra. — Disse Serafina com um sorriso animado. Seus olhos ainda estavam tristes, mas estar com sua família sempre a deixava feliz.

— Ok, mamãe. — Disse Adam bebendo seu suco e colocando o copo de volta sem derrubar. Logo pegou o garfo e começou a comer.

Ayana fez uma careta nada feminina, mas logo começou a comer, adorava arroz selvagem com porco assado. Terry e Harry nem piscaram, ainda que Harry achou que seu prato tinha muita comida.

— Por mim tudo bem, desde que o Harry começou sua dieta acabei acompanhando ele em comer mais saudável, eu nem percebi no começo, mas quando vi estava comendo mais saladas e legumes e menos frituras e molhos. — Disse Terry.

— Você estava nos contando sobre Transfiguração querido. Continue. — Disse o Sr. Falc. — Está uma delícia querida.

— Sim mamãe, está muito bom, nem tinha percebido que sentia falta da sua comida, já que na escola a comida é tão boa. — Terry disse e Harry, com a boca cheia do delicioso arroz selvagem que nunca comera, acenou com a cabeça concordando.

— Obrigada, queridos. — Respondeu Serafina com um sorriso brilhante.

— Bem, com eu disse esse é o assunto em que tenho mais dificuldade, não sei se preciso de mais poder magico ou apenas mais concentração mental. Feitiços sou quase tão bom quanto Hermione e ela só não é tão boa como o Harry, mas ele aprende os feitiços de primeira. Defesa não é tão difícil também, ainda que não me sinta tão seguro, parece que mesmo sendo para se defender as maldições são mais violentas. — Explicou Terry para os pais.

— Acredito que você está certo, tecnicamente, não é para atacar e sim se defender de um ataque, mas ainda é preciso uma dose de violência. — Comentou Falc. — Esse e Feitiços eram meus melhores assuntos em Hogwarts, mas aquela era outra época.

— Quanto a Transfiguração, é preciso poder magico mais do que Feitiços, e poder mental mais do que defesa, mas um pouco é preparação e confiança. — Disse Serafina trocando um olhar com o marido, provavelmente pensando na época da guerra em que viveram. — Como tem sido sua preparação, filho?

— Acredito que boa, não que eu não ache que seria possível melhorar. Quanto a confiança, talvez seja um problema, as vezes me parece tão difícil que não acredito que vou conseguir, não tinha considerado que isso estava me atrapalhando. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Isso é algo a se considerar Terry, se você acreditar que não pode, então você não pode. — Serafina disse sorrindo carinhosa para o filho que acenou sorrindo de volta. — Teremos tempo para trabalhar nisso durante as férias. E você Harry, você tem tido dificuldades em algum assunto?

Terry bufou divertido e Harry o encarou com um olhar atravessado, isso só fez o amigo sorrir mais.

— Eu, bem, senhora, hum... Não sou tão bom em História, Herbologia e Astronomia, a parte teórica de Transfiguração também não sou bom, é muita coisa para lembrar e me concentrar. — Explicou Harry um pouco envergonhado.

— E eu já disse a ele que quando sua saúde melhorar de vez ele vai ter mais concentração e memoria, tenho certeza. Mas ninguém é melhor na parte pratica do que o Harry. — Disse Terry sorrindo orgulhoso do amigo.

Harry corou e bebeu um pouco de suco tentando esconder o rosto.

— Isso é ótimo, você se sai bem em Transfiguração, Feitiços e Defesa? — Perguntou Sr. Falcon parecendo surpreso.

— Bem, em Feitiços eu entendi que a feitiçaria é como uma conversa de palavras e vontade, eu quero que minha magia faça o feitiço então eu digo para ela fazer com meus pensamentos e a palavra do feitiço. Transfiguração foi mais difícil, mas então eu entendi que era a força da minha magia e a força da minha mente e uma imagem e não palavras desta vez, assim eu tento sempre confiar que a imagem em minha mente pode existir devido a minha magia, mas Hermione é muito melhor que eu nisso, ela nem precisa pensar nada, é instintivo, ela quer que algo se transfigure e sua magia lhe dá sem hesitação. Natural. — Explicou Harry e não percebeu os olhares impressionados dos Boots adultos.

Terry apenas acenou concordando, na verdade as técnicas de Harry o ajudaram muito, mas talvez o que lhe faltasse fosse mais confiança em si mesmo.

— Impressionante. E quanto a Defesa? — Perguntou Falc, surpreso ao ver um primeiro ano mostrar tanto entendimento da própria magia, parecia só teoria magica, mas era mais e percebeu que sua mulher também tinha os mesmos pensamentos.

— Bem, Defesa é natural para mim. Não sei porque, mas é instintivo, minha magia parece entender as maldições e porque elas são ou agem assim ou daquele jeito, e eu só não tenho que pensar muito. — Disse ele e corou de novo envergonhado.

— Isso é muito legal Harry, eu era bom em Defesa, mas não me lembro de vir tão naturalmente para mim. Mas para seu pai e seu avô era assim também, Sr. Fleamont era um grande duelista e James, nunca consegui vencê-lo e sou oito anos mais velho do que ele. Depois que ele terminou seus OWLs, sempre limpava o chão comigo quando duelamos e treinamos juntos, assim não me admira que você tenha herdado esse talento dos Potters. — Disse Sr. Falc sorrindo com as lembranças.

Harry corou ainda mais e sentiu seu coração de apertar pensando que se estivessem vivos poderiam estar lhe ensinando tudo o que sabiam.

— Mas Terry é muito bom em Feitiços e Defesa também, ele sempre pega os feitiços e maldições bem rápido. E Hermione é ótima em Feitiço, em Defesa, ela tem um pouco de medo e acho que por isso tem dificuldades com as maldições defensivas. E Neville, ele é incrível em Herbologia, o melhor do nosso ano, ele é um pouco esquecido, mas tenho certeza que assim que ele resolver sua varinha vai se sair muito bem nas partes praticas também. — Disse Harry rapidamente tentando tirar o foco de si mesmo.

— Varinha? Ele quebrou sua varinha? — Perguntou Serafina surpresa.

— Não mamãe, é pior. — Disse Terry e explicou rapidamente como e porque Neville estava tendo problemas com sua varinha.

Os Boots ficaram chocados e trocaram um olhar confuso.

— Mas, a Sra. Longbottom deve estar ciente de que com uma varinha que não o escolheu Neville nunca vai desenvolver sua magia em todo o seu potencial. Não apenas ele fará feitiços fracos, mas sua falta de confiança em si mesmo pode fazê-lo reprimir sua magia. — Disse Sra. Serafina muito indignada.

— Reprimir? — Perguntou Harry surpreso.

— Sim Harry, o desenvolvimento físico, você sabe, é importante para a magia, mas o psicológico também é. Sentimentos negativos como insegurança, medo, baixa autoestima, falta de confiança, tudo isso podem fazer sua magia mais fraca ou instável. Na verdade, é até perigoso se uma criança tenta consciente ou inconscientemente reprimir sua magia, pois ela pode acabar explodindo para todos os lados e machucar a si mesmo e a outros. — Disse Serafina inteligentemente.

Harry acenou, não entendia nada de psicologia, mas achou bem interessante.

— Querida, talvez a Sra. Longbottom tenha medo de perder o Neville como perdeu o filho e não quer que ele se torne um bruxo poderoso. Se ele não tiver uma boa varinha e não aprender muita magia, não será tão poderoso quanto Frank e talvez não se torne um auror como ele. — Disse Sr. Falc pensativamente.

— Bem, se ela tem essa ideia, está sendo muito injusta com Neville. Ele tem o direito que desenvolver sua magia e ser quem quiser, além disso como ele vai se defender se não aprender corretamente e não tiver uma magia poderosa a sua disposição. — Serafina estava além de chateada.

— O pai do Neville era um auror? — Perguntou Terry impressionado.

— Sim e a mãe dele também, dois dos melhores aurores da época, lutavam incansavelmente durante a guerra. O que aconteceu com eles foi uma grande tristeza. — Disse Sr. Falc, e além de triste dava para ver que estava com raiva também.

— Sim, mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Não é o momento. — Disse Serafina, mesmo com Terry e Harry ela não queria tocar nessa tragédia, até porque considerou que Neville devia ser aquele que contaria a eles.

— Hum... — Harry hesitou em dizer o que pensava, não tinha o habito de falar na frente de adultos, mas tinha uma percepção diferente sobre o Neville.

— Sim, querido? — Sra. Serafina o olhou com um sorriso e expressão carinhosa.

— Bem, Neville disse que sua avó afirmou que a varinha ajudou seu pai a ser um grande bruxo e que vai ajuda-lo da mesma maneira. Ele deixou escapar que ela quer que ele seja como seu pai, mas que acredita ser uma decepção para a avó porque não é tão poderoso ou inteligente como ele foi. — Disse Harry e olhou para Terry que o apoiou acenando com a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Entendo, e o que você pensa disso Harry? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina cuidadosamente e Harry arregalou os olhos, os adultos nunca pediam sua opinião. Flitwick fez isso uma vez.

— Bem, Sr. Serafina, acredito que a avó de Neville não enxerga o Neville por ele mesmo, sabe. Acho que ela vê apenas o filho que morreu e que sente falta. Neville, não importa a varinha, é tímido e prefere Herbologia do que Defesa, mas é assim que ele é e isso é bom, mas acho que ela quer que ele seja Frank e não Neville. — Ouve um silencio estranho depois que ele terminou, todos o olhavam, até mesmo as crianças, corando, Harry pigarreou. — Não sei se faz sentido...

— Oh, mas faz muito sentido e você, provavelmente, está certo. Eu apenas percebi que você herdou a percepção de olhar para o mundo de sua mãe, Lily era assim, muito sensível as pessoas e relações a sua volta. — Disse Serafina emocionada.

— Eu... obrigado senhora. — Disse Harry com voz embargada.

— E sobre o que você disse do Neville, acredito que a amizade de vocês e o crescimento do próprio Neville quando tiver uma varinha dele, vão ajudá-lo a ter mais confiança em si mesmo. E quando isso acontecer a Sra. Longbottom vai enxergar o neto por quem ele é e não por quem ela quer que ele seja. — Disse Serafina confiante e viu os olhos do filho e de Harry se iluminarem com a mesma crença que ela transmitia.

Quando todos terminaram seus pratos, Serafina não insistiu que ninguém repetisse, pois sabia que se o fizessem seria apenas por gula e não fome. Falc trouxe a sobremesa enquanto ela guardava a comida restante e colocava a louça suja na pia para serem lavadas. Serafina observou e viu o olhar de Harry se iluminar quando viu a torta de caramelo e a torta de morango teve o mesmo efeito em seu filho.

Harry estava bem satisfeito com o jantar delicioso, mas sua sobremesa favorita elevou aos céus. Era deliciosa, tão boa quanto a de Mimy, pensou, comendo um segundo pedaço enquanto ouvia a conversa de Terry com os pais e os irmãos. Ayana era muito curiosa, mas educada também e não interrompia ou atropelava os assuntos e sempre estava atenta ao irmão mais novo que depois da sobremesa parecia mais sonolento. Antes que todos terminassem e deixassem a mesa, Harry tomou coragem para perguntar algo importante.

— Sr. Falcon?

— Sim, Harry. — Seu sorriso gentil aumentava as linhas de expressão em seu rosto e o tornava mais acessível. Talvez essa era a intenção concluiu Harry, relaxando levemente.

— Terry me disse que o senhor é um advogado e, bem, eu gostaria de contrata-lo, senhor. Estou precisando de um advogado e gostaria de saber se, apesar de ser férias, o senhor teria tempo para uma consulta, senhor. — Disse Harry muito sério e compenetrado.

Falc tentou esconder a surpresa e trocou um olhar com sua esposa, eles tinham decidido deixar as conversas mais serias para quando Harry os conhecesse melhor e tivesse maior confiança. Mas olhando para o menino, para o herdeiro Potter, reconsiderou, percebeu que ele precisava tomar a iniciativa e ter algum controle de sua vida. E Serafina também tinha entendido, Harry Potter não precisava de salvadores, ele apenas precisava de adultos que o apoiassem enquanto salvasse a si mesmo.

— Claro Harry, o que me diz, depois de amanhã? Amanhã teremos um dia cheio com a festa, mas na sexta estarei com a manhã livre. Você se importa se meu pai participar da reunião, ele é advogado a mais tempo que eu e, tenho certeza, ficará feliz em ajudar. — Perguntou ele seriamente.

— Claro, senhor. — Harry se sentiu aliviado, depois franziu o rosto confuso. — Festa?

— Terry? Você não contou ao Harry sobre a festa de amanhã? — Serafina olhou para o filho surpresa e desaprovadora.

— Eu me esqueci, desculpa Harry. — Disse seu amigo depois de engolir o ultimo pedaço de sobremesa. — Amanhã é meu aniversário, 18 de dezembro, mamãe e papai vão dar uma festa, apenas a família e alguns amigos.

— Oh, eu não sabia. — Disse Harry e sua cabeça começou a trabalhar meio em pânico, ele não comprara um presente para o amigo e não tinha roupas de festa, tivera esperança de ir fazer algumas compras antes do Natal ou qualquer outro evento mais formal.

— Tudo bem Harry? — Perguntou Serafina gentilmente ao perceber o rosto preocupado do menino.

Engolindo em seco, Harry a olhou e viu como ela enviava a louça suja para a pia e ao mesmo tempo guardava as sobras das sobremesas na caixa fria.

— Bem, Sra. Serafina, eu não sabia que o aniversário do Terry seria amanhã e não lhe comprei um presente e não acredito ter nada bom para vestir para a festa. Tinha esperança de ir comprar algumas roupas antes de voltar para a escola, mas eu não quero dar trabalho. Eu possa ficar no meu quarto durante a festa, assim ninguém me vê. — Disse Harry esperando que eles não fiquem zangados com ele.

Tanto Falc como Serafina arfaram e Terry olhou para o amigo de olhos arregalados, Harry lhe parecia muito mais inseguro e hesitante, bem diferente do amigo confiante e decidido das últimas semanas.

— Isso…, Harry, você nunca poderia dar trabalho, não com algo tão simples como a visita a uma ou duas lojas. E por qualquer outro motivo ou razão você nunca ficará escondido em seu quarto, nós o estamos recebendo em nossa casa e você é muito bem-vindo em todos os momentos e eventos. Entendido? — Perguntou Serafina seriamente.

Harry apenas acenou humildemente.

— Sim Harry, eu sei que você acabou de chegar, mas queremos que você se sinta em casa. Serafina tem planos de leva-los para fazer compras em Londres, magica e trouxa no sábado. Mas amanhã tenho alguns recados em St. Albans, você pode me acompanhar e então escolher um presente para Terry e te ajudo a escolher uma roupa para a festa. O que me diz? — Disse Falc tentando não permitir que o momento estranho se prolongasse.

— Sim, isso seria bom, muito obrigado, senhor. — Disse Harry sentindo-se aliviando e agradecido.

— Bom, está combinado então, sairei as 10 horas, assim esteja pronto. — Disse ele com um sorriso e depois olhou para o filho mais novo e seu sorriso aumentou. — E eu vejo alguém que precisa ir para a cama. Vamos lá filho, papai vai te contar uma história, mas antes escovar os dentes.

Sr. Falc se levantou e pegou Adam no colo, que estendeu os braços para ser carregado. Ele estava mesmo com muito sono.

— Não posso ficar como Terry mais um pouco papai? — Perguntou o garotinho antes de bocejar.

— Eu vou estar aqui amanhã Adam, e poderemos brincar bastante. Boa noite. — Disse Terry sorrindo e levantando-se deu um beijo no irmão mais novo.

— Está bem... boa noite Terry. — Disse ele com outro bocejo e depois desceu do colo do pai e deu beijo na irmã e na mãe e disse boa noite. Depois, para sua surpresa veio até o Harry e dando um beijo em sua boceja também se despediu.

— Boa noite, Adam. — Sussurrou sorrindo com o prazer inesperado de ser incluído no gesto que era um habito familiar.

Depois que eles deixaram Sra. Serafina continuou a organizar a cozinha.

— Ayana querida, se você quiser poder brinca na sala de jogos por mais 1 hora, depois também vai para a cama. Ok? — Disse ela para a filha do meio.

— Mas mamãe, quero perguntar mais sobre Hogwarts para o Terry e o Harry poderia me dizer como ele faz tão bem as poções. — Protestou a menina com um bico.

— Querida. — Disse ela com um suspiro. — Sei que está curiosa, mas terá muito tempo para perguntas, além disso você ficará acordada até mais tarde amanhã por causa na festa. Se não dormir no horário hoje não aproveitará nada amanhã, pois estará cansada.

A menina pareceu não gostar, mas concordou e deixou a cozinha para a sala de jogos.

— A senhora precisa de qualquer ajuda, Sra. Serafina? — Harry perguntou solicito.

— Não Harry, com magia tudo se organiza facilmente. Vê? — Disse ela com um sorriso brilhante e moveu a mão em um gesto para mostrar que toda a cozinha estava perfeitamente organizada e limpa.

— Incrível! — Harry sorriu abertamente, amava a magia.

— Bem eu vou subir para olhar seu irmão e pegar a lista de quem vem amanhã Terry, não quero que fique surpreso com os convidados. — Disse ela enquanto saia da cozinha. — Porque não vão para a biblioteca, Harry pode ler o que quiser dos livros lá.

Sozinhos os dois se olharam e sorriram meio sem jeito, era diferente da escola, aqui precisavam se ajustar a serem amigos em espaço e com pessoas diferentes em volta.

— Vamos lá Harry, a biblioteca fica por aqui. — Disse Terry.

Do lado direito do hall de entrada, uma única porta se abria para uma grande biblioteca. Não tão grande como a de Hogwarts, mas para uma casa era impressionante. Além das prateleiras que forravam as paredes na sala havia uma grande escrivaninha com uma cadeira que estava de costas para uma grande janela. Do lado esquerdo um conjunto de sofás e poltronas formavam uma confortável saleta para leitura e do lado direito uma grande mesa redonda de madeira devia ser usada muitas vezes para fazer deveres e estudo.

— Uau, quantos livros. — Disse Harry verdadeiramente impressionado.

— Sim, é a nossa paixão, minha e da mamãe, e da Ayana também, Adam gosta deles mais para colorir por enquanto. — Disse ele sorrindo e observou o amigo olhar para as prateleiras com curiosidade. — Olha, sinto muito ter me esquecido de falar sobre a festa e meu aniversário, foi minha culpa e você nem deveria comprar presente nenhum, eu não mereço. — Terry ainda estava chateado com o pensamento de que seu amigo preferiria ficar no quarto escondido.

Harry o observou com atenção, os olhos verdes pareciam poder ler a alma de alguém e Terry agora sabia que ele herdara isso da mãe.

— Você quer que eu vá a sua festa? — Perguntou Harry, ele não acreditava ser isso, mas queria ter certeza de que seu amigo não mencionara nada porque não queria que Harry estivesse entre os convidados.

Terry empalideceu na hora e arregalou os olhos.

— Não! Quer dizer, sim eu quero que você esteja na minha festa, não foi por isso que não mencionei nada, eu juro. — Disse Terry e se aproximou mais, seu rosto era como sempre muito sincero. — É que todos os anos eu participo da organização da minha festa, ajudo a minha mãe, escolho o tema, presentes, comida. Mamãe sempre tenta fazer especial, ela disse que não é porque é tão perto do Natal que eu não mereço uma festa. — Terry olhou para a porta e continuou em um sussurro. — Este ano eu não estava aqui e, bem, a verdade é que não queria uma grande festa com temas e decorações como quando eu era criança, quer dizer, estou em Hogwarts agora e queria algo diferente, mas eu não queria chatear a mamãe então concordei com o que ela queria. Acho que meio que tentei esquecer da festa sabe. — Ele parecia envergonhado e arrastou o pé e bagunçou o cabelo assentado igual ao do pai dele. — Mas me sinto culpado, quer dizer, mamãe se esforça tanto e não quero ser um ingrato. Sabe?

— Bem, na verdade eu não sei, mas compreendo e acredito que é normal você não gostar das mesmas coisas de quando era criança, isso não quer dizer que você não vai gostar da sua festa. Além disso seus pais não te viram por meses, eles não têm como saber que você gosta de outras coisas se não falar para eles, Terry. Como sua mãe saberia? — Harry apontou gentilmente

Terry pareceu ainda mais envergonhado, mas ele se sentia tão diferente do Terry que pegara o trem em 1º de setembro que era estranho voltar para casa. Suspirou, Harry tinha razão, ele tinha que falar com seus pais, não podia deixar que o tempo que passavam separados os distanciassem e o fizesse um estranho para eles.

— Você está certo Harry, estou sendo bobo. Obrigado, e obrigado por não ficar chateado com meu esquecimento. — Terry sorriu mais animado. — Você é o que vai salvar essa lista de convidados, nem imagino quem possa estar nela, além da família.

— Davis com certeza estará. — Disse Harry divertido e riu ao ver o amigo arregalar os olhos de pavor.

— Oh! Por Merlin, Tracy, eu me esqueci dela! — Exclamou ele e Harry riu ainda mais.

Quando Serafina entrou na biblioteca sorriu ao ver os dois brincando, rindo e conversando, qualquer estranheza anterior desaparecida.

— Aqui filho, pensei que além da família, os amigos mais próximos deveriam vir, já que esse é um ano especial. — Disse Serafina lhe entregando a lista. — Eu sei que você gostaria de ver o Zack, pensei em te levar para passar o dia com ele depois do Natal, e esse ano não teremos uma festa trouxa, espero que você não se importe. — Ela parecia preocupada.

— Tudo bem mãe, não estou mais na escola trouxa, antes fazia uma festa para meus colegas de classe porque não podíamos convida-los para vir a uma casa magica, mas é normal que eu perca contato com eles. E seria legal ver Zack, ainda que ele não parecia mais querer ser meu amigo, você sabe. — Disse Terry com um encolher de ombros enquanto olhava a lista.

Em agosto sua briga com seu melhor amigo trouxa parecera o fim do mundo, agora já não tinha a mesma importância.

— Querido, tenho certeza que depois de tanto tempo ele nem lembra mais da discussão de vocês e estará ansioso para encontra-lo. Vocês são amigos desde o 1º ano, você não deve deixar que suas diferenças os separem. — Disse sua mãe carinhosa.

— Precisava mesmo convidar os Davis, mamãe? E por que os Diggory estão aqui? Oh! Por Merlin, você convidou os Brown!? — Terry olhou a lista horrorizado.

— Terry, desde quando qualquer umas dessas famílias são um problema? E porque não convidaria os Davis, Anton é sócio do papai no escritório e os dois são muito amigos. E Amos e seu pai estudaram juntos e começaram o trabalho no Ministério ao mesmo tempo. Você costumava gostar de Cedric quando ele vinha a suas festas, apesar dele ser alguns anos mais velhos. E eu sou amiga de Leticia Brown desde a escola, achei que como ela tem uma menina de seu ano, você gostaria que a convidasse.

Terry fez uma careta e terminou de olhar a lista, devolvendo a mãe.

— Cedric não é ruim, mas ele perdeu o pomo para o Harry a algumas semanas e não sei como vai agir. E Tracy ainda continua com aqueles risinhos e olhares estranhos, ainda não entendi, mas é constrangedor. E Lavander, a menina do nosso ano, bem, digamos que ela é muito fofoqueira e teremos de tomar muito cuidado com o que falamos na frente dela. E isso não será divertido. — Explicou Terry meio chateado.

Sra. Serafina pareceu surpresa, mas seu rosto logo se suavizou.

— Bem, talvez se você tivesse mostrado mais interesse em sua festa eu saberia de tudo isso. — Disse ela com uma sobrancelha arqueada, Terry corou levemente. — Você não contou para o Harry sobre seu aniversário e imagino que nem para seus outros amigos. Ano que vem deixarei a lista de convidados para você, afinal é sua festa e ela dever ter seus convidados. Você está crescendo e agora em Hogwarts vai formar um círculo de amigos diferentes da sua infância.

— Eu não pensei em convidá-los, seria muito mais divertido se Neville e Hermione e as meninas pudessem vir. Ano que vem posso convidar todos eles? — Terry perguntou esperançoso.

— Claro que pode. E que meninas? — Perguntou Serafina curiosa.

— Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal e Padma Patil, os outros Ravenclaws 1º anos são legais também, mas somos mais próximos delas. — Explicou Terry, depois hesitante. — Hum, mamãe e sobre a decoração, o que você escolheu fazer?

— Bem, normalmente você escolhe o tema ou cores, mas esse ano achei que você iria gostar das cores Ravenclaw, não exatamente como um tema, mais como decoração. São suas cores de casa e penso que comemorar ser um Ravenclaw seja algo importante, sei que você queria muito estar na melhor casa de Hogwarts. — Disse ela com um grande e brilhante sorriso e uma piscadela. — Mas não diga ao seu pai que eu disse isso.

— Verdade!? Isso é muito legal, eu gosto das cores Ravenclaw, obrigado mamãe. — Terry parecia sobre a lua e abraçou a mãe fortemente.

— De nada querido. — E olhando para Harry deu outra piscada marota, sobre o ombro do amigo. Harry retribuiu o sorriso entendendo que ela ouvira a conversa deles mais cedo e mudara o tema da festa na última hora.

— Bem, agora porque você não sobe e pega suas notas, quero dar uma olhada, seus últimos ensaios também, quero ver sua evolução. Vamos trabalhar por uma hora antes de vocês dormirem, quero vocês dormindo cedo e bens dispostos amanhã. — Disse Serafina no modo professora agora. — Você também Harry, quero dar uma olhada em seus trabalhos, e sempre que tivermos um tempo vamos estudar e treinar seus pontos fracos.

— Claro mãe, já volto. Vem Harry. — Disse Terry e saiu da sala rapidamente.

— Eu... sim, hum... vou ir buscar, senhora. — Disse Harry confuso, nunca ninguém antes se preocupara com seus estudos e notas. Mas ele devia saber que a Sra. Serafina sendo professora quereria olhar para isso, esperava que ela não se desapontasse com ele, seus trabalhos práticos eram bem melhores que os teóricos.

Alguns minutos depois Harry desceu com as copias de seus testes e o boletim com as notas práticas e teóricas, além de seus deveres de férias, eles tinham terminado tudo antes de virem, mas Harry não os deixara em seu quarto como os livros. Pensara que estariam mais protegidos em seu baú. Terry chegara um pouco antes e Serafina já olhava para suas notas e testes.

— Hum, você está certo querido, o seu trabalho prático em Transfiguração precisa de mais atenção. Mas seus trabalhos teóricos em todos os assuntos recebeu um E, com exceção de Feitiços e Poções que foram O, mas suas poções foram um E, assim você está tendo problemas na fabricação das poções. — Sra. Serafina o olhou com atenção e não parecia muito feliz. Harry engoliu em seco por seu amigo, mas Terry parecia tranquilo sentado à mesa redonda.

— Bem, sobre poções, acho que devemos falar em um momento com mais tempo e com o papai porque temos muito o que contar. Não quis enviar por carta porque, bem, parecia muito complicado e importante para explicar em uma carta. — Disse Terry calmamente.

— Ok, você me deixou curiosa. Vamos marcar essa conversa para domingo, vou falar com seu pai. E sobre os outros assuntos? — Disse ela enquanto começava a ler os deveres de férias do filho.

— Bem, Transfiguração é o meu maior desafio sem dúvida. Tanto prático como teórico. Astronomia eu estou sempre com sono e confesso ouvir metade do que a professora fala, achei que ia me acostumar, mas isso não aconteceu ainda. Herbologia só tem teoria e bem, acho um pouco chato, não falamos nada além de composição e como cuidar das plantas magicas, quando a professora explica seus usos em poções me interessa mais. Defesa e História temos péssimos professores, e seus testes conseguem ser ainda piores e confusos. A senhora pode ver por si mesma. — Terry justificou.

— Sim, posso ver que os testes de História só têm datas e batalhas goblins, vocês só tiveram isso em aula? — Ela franziu o cenho quando eles confirmaram. — Tinha esperança de que Binns tivesse melhorado ou sido substituído. E Defesa você tirou um E porque respondeu além do que ele perguntou, obviamente esse Prof. Quirrell não gosta quando os alunos acrescentam mais informações ou dão múltiplas respostas. — Serafina disse um pouco mal-humorada.

— Sim, Hermione também teve esse problema com Quirrell, ela escreve ainda mais do que eu. — Confirmou Terry com uma careta.

— E vocês só aprenderam isso o semestre inteiro? —Agora ela estava chateada de verdade.

— Sim, mas estamos bem a frente mamãe, temos aulas extras de Defesa, História e Poções, Harry ensina Defesa e estamos terminando o livro do 1º ano já. — Contou Terry sorrindo para o amigo.

— Bom, vou querer testa-los, mas deixaremos isso para o verão, temos pouco tempo e vamos nos concentrar durante essas férias em suas dificuldades. — Disse ela e depois olhou para o filho com atenção. — Entendo que são só alguns meses e você está se adaptando, mas tudo o que você fez foi me dar desculpas. Você está indo muito bem e estou orgulhosa, mas precisa pensar em como resolver suas dificuldades, encontrar uma solução e não reclamar do que não dá certo. É assim que um Ravenclaw faz.

Terry acenou, mas não pareceu magoado.

— Vamos rever suas preparações, tempo de estudo e sono. Quanto a Herbologia, ser chato não é motivo para não ir bem na aula. Espero mais de você nos próximos meses nesses assuntos. — Disse ela firmemente, mas não parecia zangada ou desapontada.

— Sim, mamãe. — Disse Terry suspirando e depois pegou suas coisas e começou a arruma-las.

— Agora você Harry, deixe-me dar uma olhada. — Sra. Serafina sorriu para ele, mas ainda assim Harry se sentiu como se estivesse caminhando na prancha.

— Aqui, senhora.

Serafina analisou suas notas primeiros e fez algumas anotações em seu caderno, depois olhou para seus testes teóricos. E com mais atenção para seus deveres de casa. Enquanto isso Terry saiu para levar suas coisas para seu quarto e não voltou, Harry imaginou que estaria com o pai ou a irmã.

— Bem Harry, antes de mais nada devo lhe dar os parabéns, você tem um O em todos os seus testes práticos, inclusive em Poções, muito impressionante. — Sra. Serafina sorria de um jeito legal, parecia orgulhoso dele e Harry sentiu o rosto e o peito esquentar.

— Obrigado, senhora.

— Você, como disse antes está tendo dificuldades na parte teórica, além do fato de estar sendo apresentado agora a teoria magica e estar em um momento de adaptação, você identifica qualquer outro motivo para isso? Terry disse que tem problemas de concentração e memória? — Perguntou ela delicadamente.

— Sim, Madame Pomfrey disse que a desnutrição pode causar problemas na aprendizagem, hum... Ela perguntou e eu contei que nem sempre conseguia me concentrar nas aulas e como não conseguia ler antes das aulas as vezes não entendia o que os professores estavam dizendo e bem, não me lembrava de quase nada nos testes. Na escola trouxa eu era melhor em matemática e ciências. — Disse Harry levemente envergonhado.

— Isso faz sentido, se você tem facilidades para matemática e ciências, todos esses fatos teóricos exigem mais concentração e atenção para gravar o conteúdo e memorizar. Como está agora? — Perguntou ela sorrindo gentil.

Isso aliviou Harry que sorriu também.

— Bem, ajuda muito a preparação para as aulas, ler antes e prestar mais atenção aos professores e suas explicações, eu até entendo e me lembro mais o que eles explicam, mas acho mais difícil me lembrar do que li do que eu ouvi. Faz sentido? — Perguntou Harry em dúvida.

— Sim, você não tinha o habito da leitura e por isso tem mais dificuldades em absorver tantas novas informações em tão pouco tempo. E o 1º ano tem muita teoria. A leitura é um habito Harry, assim como nossa escrita, sua letra deve ter melhorado muito desde setembro, estou certa? — Harry acenou concordando e contou sobre as aulas de auxílio aos sábados de manhã, eles iam quase sempre ou tentavam sempre usar esse período para fazer as poções das aulas seguintes. — Muito bem, assim como sua escrita melhorou com treinamento, quanto mais você ler mais adquire o habito da leitura e assim passará a ler melhor e escrever melhor. E quando digo ler melhor digo entender e absorver o que você lê. Entende?

— Sim, então minha memória vai melhorar também? Quer dizer, Feitiços, Poções e Defesa eu entendo bem e não tenho tantas dificuldades, mas os outros assuntos são mais difíceis lembrar. — Explicou Harry feliz em ter alguém para perguntar essas coisas. Penny o ajudava, mas Serafina era professora e tinha mais experiência.

— Sim, com o habito da leitura e com sua saúde evoluindo acredito que sua memória vai melhorar também, mas aqui entra o que eu disse ao Terry, não gostar tanto de um assunto ou ele ser mais difícil é apenas uma desculpa. Quando um assunto nos apresenta alguma dificuldade temos que estudar ele ainda mais, nos preparar ainda mais e não apenas ser desinteressado. O "Eu não gosto mesmo disso", é apenas uma desculpa. — Disse ela firmemente, mas gentil.

— Sim, senhora. — Disse Harry humilde.

— Também percebo alguns problemas em sua gramática, os professores disseram algo sobre isso? — Perguntou ela olhando para seus deveres.

— Hum, não senhora, apenas que devo ter mais atenção a gramática. — Disse Harry sentindo o rosto esquentar.

— Não há motivo para se envergonhar, acredito já sabemos que suas dificuldades vêm da forma como seus parentes o trataram, não é sua falha. A sua gramática vai melhorar também com sua leitura, mas estudar um pouco mais de inglês não é uma má ideia. Vamos trabalhar nisso enquanto estiver aqui. — Serafina sorriu quando Harry acenou ansioso. — E por falar nisso como tem sido as aulas trouxas?

Harry sorriu e falou sobre essas aulas, os livros para alunos que estudavam em casa eram diferenciados. Tinham um texto mais simples e didático, e muitos exercícios práticos. Terry, Hermione e Harry vinham estudando uma vez por semana com Mandy, Morag, Justin, Megan e Hannah. Todos estavam muito felizes com seus progressos e gostavam de estudar juntos, pois assim um ajudava o outro com seus pontos fortes. Harry era o melhor em matemática.

— Isso é ótimo Harry, na Inglaterra os alunos fazem as provas de progressão de ciclo a cada dois anos. Assim vocês só terão exames no verão do próximo ano e não neste verão. Lembre-se de sempre guardar suas anotações e resumos para revisão. — Orientou Sra. Serafina.

Nesse momento Ayana entrou pela porta aberta da biblioteca de pijama e sonolenta.

— Mamãe, estou indo dormir, você vem me contar uma história? — Disse ela com um bocejo. Seus cabelos encaracolados como o da mãe estavam soltos e armados agora e seus olhos azuis menos focados.

— Claro querida, vamos lá. Harry, vou descer daqui a pouco te preparar um lanche para você comer antes de suas poções. Ok? — Disse Sra. Serafina antes de pegar a mão de Ayana.

— Boa noite Harry. — Disse a menina acenando para ele.

— Boa noite, Ayana.

Sozinho Harry olhou para seus deveres e testes com um sorriso, até que não foi tão ruim, mas Serafina estava certa, ele podia sempre melhorar, estudar mais, ler mais, sem desculpa. Ele só lia para as aulas, e aulas extras, mas talvez fosse importante ler por lazer também. Hermione e Terry faziam isso, suspirou enquanto subia ao seu quarto para guardar suas coisas, nunca tivera o habito da leitura ou do lazer, a ideia de ter os dois era inimaginável.

Quando desceu ouviu risos vindo da cozinha e quando foi até lá encontrou Terry com o pais, sentados à mesa tomando chocolate quente e com um prato de sanduiches.

— Ah, Harry vem, pegue um chocolate quente querido. E um sanduiche. — Disse Sra. Serafina sorrindo.

— Obrigada Sra. Serafina. — Harry sorriu e tomou um gole do delicioso chocolate e pegou um sanduiche de frango. — Muito bom.

— Bem, alguém gosta dos meus sanduiche saudáveis, adoro fazer e saber que alguém os aprecia Harry. — Serafina piscou para ele enquanto olhava para o filho e o marido contrariada.

— Desculpe querida, mas não gosto de cenoura, prefiro o seu sanduiche de rosbife, é o melhor. — Disse ele mostrando isso com uma grande mordida e um sorriso culpado.

— Eu gosto mais do de bacon, mas o de frango e cenoura não é ruim, Harry é que parece um coelho, mesmo antes da dieta da curandeira ele comia legumes e verduras, depois ele passou a comer ainda mais. Adora brócolis. — Disse Terry com uma expressão que dizia que não entendia como alguém pode gosta de brócolis.

— Terry estava nos contando como foi o primeiro jogo da Ravenclaw e como a Gryffindor perdeu para os Slytherins. — Disse o Sr. Falcon.

Por mais meia hora eles falaram sobre quadribol e os jogos, Harry estava animado e preocupado com o próximo jogo com a casa das cobras, afinal eles jogavam sujo. Sr. Falcon jogara como artilheiro pela Gryffindor e disse que o melhor era ter sangue frio e jogar o jogo, sem apelar como eles, mas estar atento para qualquer tentativa de sabotagem.

Depois Terry e ele foram dormir. Harry achou que estranharia a cama, talvez o quarto ou pelo menos o barulho das árvores que se agitavam com o vento de inverno, mas isso não aconteceu. Assim que tomou suas poções e escovou o dente, deitou-se pensando no dia estranho, diferente, e ainda muito bom. E a próxima coisa que ele teve noção era a sua varinha o despertando a 7 horas como sempre.

Suspirando, Harry se levantou e viu que realmente nevara como dissera o homem do tempo. Depois de ir ao banheiro e se vestir com sua roupa de treino e o casaco, ele desceu e saiu da casa pela porta da cozinha. O frio era intenso, mas Harry lançou em si mesmo o forte feitiço de aquecimento ensinado por Trevor. Ele se aqueceu e alongou calmamente, não pensou em acordar o amigo, Terry deveria ter tirado a varinha do modo despertar e com certeza queria descansar até mais tarde no dia do aniversário ou até enquanto estavam de férias.

Harry não se importava em treinar sozinho, vinha se sentido muito mais forte e apto ultimamente e em sua última consulta com madame Pomfrey ela constatara que ele crescera 2 centímetros. Isso o deixou eufórico, assim se Terry queria descansar um pouco tudo bem, mas Harry não podia descansar, tinha que continuar cuidando de sua saúde e se tornando mais atlético para o quadribol. Começando sua corrida leve, Harry notou uma estufa de vidro mais perto das arvores e decidiu ir correr pela estrada e não pelo bosque, não queria correr o risco de se perder.

Ele ainda vinha correndo distancias curtas e levemente, esperava que com o tempo ele pudesse aumentar a distância e ir mais rápido, pois gostava muito de correr. Terry e ele chamaram Neville e Hermione para treinarem, mas os dois recusaram, seu amigo se mostrara horrorizado e a garota dentuça indiferente. Esperava que ao explicar o que Mason escrevera em seu livro sobre a importância da aptidão física eles mudassem de ideia.

Sentindo a adrenalina percorre-lo Harry correu uns 2 km e depois voltou, a neve formara uma camada fina no chão e não dificultava os passos, bem diferente de Hogwarts. Quando a neve se tornara um problema Terry e ele começaram a usar o corredor estreito do Covil para correr. Eles descobriram como trocar as tochas e agora tinham um caminho bem iluminado. O caminho secundário acabou por ser outra saída ou entrada, no 1º andar não muito longe da biblioteca, o que de fato fora muito bom, assim eles entravam por lugares diferentes, infelizmente a entrada do 3º andar não era acessível, Filch e sua gata estavam sempre rondando.

Chegando a parte de traz da casa onde estava a estufa e a porta da cozinha, Harry decidiu começar os exercícios, olhando em volta para um lugar bom, se assustou a ver uma mulher a uns 10 metros de distância. Instintivamente ele pegou sua varinha e olhou em volta procurando mais alguém ou qualquer outra coisa suspeita, mas não havia nada. Apenas a mulher de cabelos longos soltos que caminhava lentamente como se estivesse passeando, se aproximando mais Harry concluiu que ela estava andando devagar porque estava descalça. Seus pés deviam doer no chão com neve fria, observando com mais atenção percebeu que ela usava uma camisola azul clara muito fina e mais nada. Preocupado agora, Harry caminhou até ela se perguntando se estava perdida.

— Senhora? — Perguntou gentilmente para não a assustar. Ela murmurava baixinho e caminhava arrastando os pés na direção da estufa. Quando ele falou, ela se virou olhando para ele surpresa, mas seu sorriso era doce e carinhoso.

— James? Oh, eu não sabia que vinha nos visitar hoje, querido, sua mãe veio com você? Estou com muitas saudades de Euphemia. — Seu sorriso continuou doce e ela o olhava como se o conhecesse ou pelos menos seu pai. — Onde ela está?

Confuso Harry olhou em volta como se alguém pudesse aparecer para ajuda-lo, mas o silencio branco do inverno que antes lhe passou tranquilidade agora parecia meio assustador. Voltando a olhar a mulher percebeu que seus lábios estavam roxos e que o mais importante seria tira-la do frio.

— Senhora...? — Começou ele gentilmente.

— Honora, querido. Sra. Honora, como eu te ensinei, Sra. Boot é minha sogra, sempre olho em volta procurando por ela quando alguém me chama assim. — Ela continuava sorrindo parecendo muito feliz.

Com um sobressalto Harry percebeu que esta era a avó de Terry.

— Sra. Honora, não gostaria de entrar comigo? Podemos tomar um chocolate quente e nos aquecer. — Harry disse estendendo o braço para ajudá-la.

— James, James, sempre um cavalheiro, minha querida amiga lhe ensinou muito bem. Mas não posso entrar agora, querido, estou indo até a estufa recolher algumas flores. Meus garotos chegam de Hogwarts hoje para as férias de inverno, quero colocar algumas tulipas amarelas no quarto da minha Carole, são suas flores preferidas. — Disse ela animada como uma criança enquanto dava mais alguns pequenos passos na direção da estufa.

— Oh! — Engolindo em seco, Harry percebeu que ela estava confusa, não lembrava que sua filha morrera. Olhando para a casa silenciosa, pensou em ir buscar ajuda, mas teve receio que ela fosse para o bosque e eles não conseguissem mais encontrá-la.

Decidindo ele apontou sua varinha para ela e lançou o feitiço de aquecimento pedindo a sua magia que a aquecesse e a mantivesse assim.

— Oh! Que maravilha, eu não percebi que estava com tanto frio, muito obrigada querido, estou me sentindo muito melhor. — Ela disse sorrindo e se abraçando. — Com quem aprendeu esse feitiço James? Você só começa Hogwarts no próximo ano. — Disse ela olhando-o com olhos atentos.

— Hum... Minha mãe senhora. — Respondeu ele meio engasgado.

— Ora, é claro que é com Euphemia, ela é ótima em Feitiços e nunca te nega nada. Nunca vi uma criança tão amada e mimada como você James. — Ela riu alegre e depois apontou a casa. — Volte para dentro e diga a sua mãe que entrarei em um instante. Apenas vou colher as tulipas.

— Hum, minha mãe não veio comigo senhora, eu poderia acompanha-la até a estufa? Posso ajudar a pegar as flores e depois vamos tomar um chocolate quente, que me diz? — Disse Harry oferecendo seu braço e caminhando com ela na direção da estufa, apesar de estar quente, ela ainda andava muito devagar.

Quando entraram na estufa a temperatura era mais quente e as inúmeras flores coloridas faziam parecer mais primavera do que inverno.

— Ah! Como estão lindas. Aqui James, querido, aqui estão as tulipas, eu sempre tenho elas para minha Carole, são suas preferidas. — Disse ela animada e ainda andando devagar apesar de não ter mais neve.

Olhando para seus pés viu com o coração apertado que eles estavam com alguns ferimentos e sangravam bem devagar, por causa do frio, pensou, não sangravam mais.

— Bem James. — Disse ela ainda sorrindo, como se não registrasse a dor nos pés. Ela pegou uma tesoura de jardinagem e começou a colher as tulipas. — Se você não veio com sua mãe deve ter vindo com seu pai e agora ele está lá dentro no escritório conversando com meu Áquila. Teremos muito tempo para nosso chocolate quente, querido, pois esses dois quando começam a conversar nunca param, a não ser que sua mãe venha e arraste Fleamont embora. — Sra. Honora gargalhou divertida.

— Não senhora, eu vim... estou me hospedando aqui por alguns dias. Meus pais estão viajando. — Disse Harry tentando não ficar muito longe da verdade.

— James querido, você não está aqui escondido, não é? Se estiver pregando uma peça em seus pais isso não é certo, mesmo um brincalhão tem limites. Seus pais te amam tanto e ficariam apavorados se não te encontrassem em casa. — Disse ela e o olhou com atenção direto nos olhos, ela tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de falcão de seu filho e neta.

— Não senhora, eu juro. — Disse Harry e aflito olhou seu pé que começara a sangrar mais agora que não estava mais tão frio. — Hum, Sra. Honora, a senhora machucou os pés, se puder se sentar aqui, posso fazer um curativo para a senhora.

— Claro querido, você é muito gentil. — Sra. Honora se sentou em uma cadeira com algumas tulipas nos braços. — Quantas tulipas você acha que devo pegar? Talvez 10 ou 12, uma dúzia parece melhor, não é?

— Hum... — Se ajoelhando Harry apontou sua varinha e disse "ferula" duas vezes e bandagens envolveram seus pés, mas ele sabia que precisavam ser limpos ou curados adequadamente. — Pronto. Eu colho mais flores para a senhora, sei fazer isso. — Rapidamente Harry colheu mais 5 tulipas amarelas, feliz que sua tia lhe ensinara a fazer isso. — Aqui Sra. Honora, mais 5 e agora são 12, podemos entrar, assim tomamos aquele chocolate quente.

—Essa é uma boa ideia James, quando ver sua mãe vou elogia-lo para ela, cada dia mais bonito e educado. — Levantando-se com sua ajuda, segurou seu braço com as mãos meio tremulas e algumas flores caíram. — Oh! — Ela parecia tão triste que cortou seu coração.

— Aqui, pronto, eu pego para a senhora, eu posso levar se quiser. A senhora pode segurar meu ombro enquanto caminhamos. — Sugeriu gentilmente Harry e felizmente ela concordou.

Parecia cansada e Harry se lembrou preocupado que a hipotermia causava cansaço e sono. Rapidamente antes de deixarem a estufa ele lançou mais uma vez o feitiço de aquecimento nos dois. Eles chegaram na cozinha vazia e silenciosa, ainda não eram 8 horas da manhã, mas ele imaginou que não demoraria para os pais de Terry descerem. Sra. Honora olhou em volta levemente confusa e depois para ele e sorriu docemente de novo como se o reconhecer a acalmasse.

— Pronto, senhora, sente-se aqui na mesa, vou preparar um chocolate para nós. — Disse Harry colocando as tulipas na mesa e puxando uma cadeira para ela.

— Ora, James querido, eu mesmo preparo o chocolate, você não saberá onde está tudo. — Disse ela sorrindo carinhosa.

— Eu posso encontrar Sra. Honora, mamãe me deixa fazer chocolate em casa, ela diz que é o melhor que já provou. E a senhora machucou os pés, deve se sentar, vou buscar uma bacia para limpar os cortes. Não demoro. — Harry com medo que ela deixasse a cozinha e do sangue que poderia escorrer mais rápido agora que estavam longe da neve, rapidamente procurou uma bacia nos armários.

Enquanto enchia a bacia de água na torneira, Harry procurou por ingredientes para o chocolate quente e uma leiteira. Acostumado a se virar na cozinha muitas vezes com sua tia o importunando ou mesmo seu tio e primo, ele rapidamente teve o chocolate no fogão fervendo e os pés da Sra. Honora dentro da bacia de agua quente. Ela murmurava suavemente olhando para ele trabalhar com um sorriso doce e um olhar ausente. Quando ele lhe entregou sua xicara de chocolate ela sorriu ainda mais e bebeu um gole suave.

— Hummm... Sua mãe tem razão James, você faz um ótimo chocolate. Nem eu preparo um tão bom. Vai ser ótimo ter você aqui por alguns dias querido, Falc e Carole chegam de Hogwarts hoje e eles lhe farão companhia. — Ela disse sorrindo animada. — Esse é o último ano de Falc, ele está ansioso para começar a trabalhar no Ministério com o pai. Ele quer ser advogado, meu Falc. — Seu olhar era sonhador. — Mas minha Carole tem mais dois anos pela frente, assim vocês estarão indo juntos em setembro. Talvez estejam juntos na Hufflepuff, hum? — Disse ela orgulhosa.

— Eu... hum... sim seria bom acho. — Disse desconcertado e vendo que a água se enchera de sangue, pensou que agora que estava limpo o melhor era colocar a bandagem de volta.

— James, você herdou o tato do seu pai, sempre gentil. Nós dois sabemos que você é um Gryffindor de corpo e alma, exatamente como seu pai. E assim é meu Áquila e meu Falc, apenas eu sou uma Hufflepuff e assim é minha Carole, ela é muito parecida comigo. Hum, não vejo a hora que ela chegue, sinto muita sua falta. — Seus olhos tinham lagrimas e Harry sentiu seu próprio coração se apertar.

— Sra. Honora, vou secar seus pés e refazer as bandagens agora. A senhora está se sentindo quente? Quer um pouco mais de chocolate? — Perguntou Harry suavemente.

— Oh, não James, estou bem, querido, apenas um pouco cansada. Obrigada por cuidar de mim tão bem, Euphemia estará orgulhosa quando eu contar a ela. Tenho apenas que arrumar essas tulipas em um lindo vaso e levar ao quarto da minha Carole, são as flores favoritas dela. Oh! Mas eu já te contei isso, que esquecida eu estou. — Exclamou ela rindo animada.

Enquanto Harry cuidava de Honora Boot, seu marido acordou para uma cama vazia e gelada e imediatamente se pôs em alerta. Não demorou nem 10 minutos para checar com alguns feitiços que ela não estava na Abadia Boot e rapidamente enviou seu patrono para seu filho. Depois se vestiu e saiu para procurar por ela, o frio e o tamanho do jardim o fez ficar ainda mais angustiado, mas com a ajuda do seu filho eles procurariam em direções diferentes e a encontrariam.

Falc estava acordado já, mas deitado em sua cama olhando sua esposa que se vestia e falava sobre o dia deles.

— Ainda é cedo, imagino que as crianças vão dormir mais uma hora pelo menos, estão de férias afinal. Mas já quero começar o café da manhã, vou deixar aquecido e quando eles acordarem podem comer e eu já estarei ocupada com a organização da festa. — Disse Serafina agitada, seu olhar mostrava-se distante e ele sabia que estava listando todos os afazeres em ordem.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Anne deve chegar para te ajudar as 9 horas, certo? E eu estarei de volta da cidade, por volta do meio dia, 13 horas no máximo e vou ajudar também. Quando os convidados chegarem as 16 horas tudo estará organizado. Sua mãe vem? — Perguntou sorrindo para ela carinhoso.

— Sim, ela vai fazer o bolo dele como em todos os anos e... — Mas a entrada de uma águia branco brilhante no quarto a interrompeu.

Os dois imediatamente se colocaram em alerta enquanto a águia falava com a voz de seu sogro.

— Sua mãe desapareceu, não está na Abadia, não sei a quanto tempo, preciso de ajuda para percorrer o jardim.

Antes que a águia terminasse de falar Falc já estava quase que completamente vestido.

— Merlin, deve estar uns 5 graus lá fora agora e mais cedo ainda mais frio. E ele nem sabe quando ela saiu. — Disse ele calçando as botas, preocupado.

— Calma Falc, vocês vão encontrá-la. Você quer que eu vá junto, podemos cobrir mais terreno, posso chamar a Anne para vir mais cedo e ficar com as crianças. — Disse Serafina enquanto desciam as escadas, também estava aflita.

— Não, se não a encontrarmos logo, te aviso e você faz isso e vem nos ajudar. — Falando um palavrão ele se apressou para o hall de entrada, e começou a colocar o casaco e o cachecol. — Eu disse a ele para colocar um feitiço de localização nela, mas ele nunca me...

E nesse momento um riso bem familiar foi ouvido por eles vindo da cozinha. Trancando um olhar surpreso e confuso os dois rapidamente caminharam até a cozinha, onde encontraram uma cena inesperada. Sra. Honora Boot estava sentada a mesa com uma xicara de chocolate, apenas de camisola e com os cabelos grisalhos soltos, ria de algo animada e feliz sem qualquer preocupação no mundo. E Harry Potter estava sentado no chão usando sua varinha para colocar bandagens em volta de seus pés, claramente, machucados.

— Mamãe? — Ele falou suavemente e viu sua mulher ir para a sala para avisar seu pai, percebeu ele quando a ouviu dizer o encanto do patrono.

Sua mãe sorriu tranquilamente para ele.

— Falc querido, você já chegou em casa, seu pai foi busca-los na estação? James aqui me ajudou a colher essas lindas tulipas amarelas, pretendia colocar no quarto da sua irmã antes dela chegar. Mas me distrai com o chocolate mais gostoso que já tomei, você deve provar, muito melhor que o meu. — Disse ela erguendo sua xicara com um sorriso brincalhão, depois ficou mais séria. — Estou preocupada com a visita de James, ele me disse que está passando uns dias aqui conosco, que seus pais estão viajando, mas Euphemia e Fleamont são os pais mais possessivos e amorosos que conheço, sempre levam James com eles onde vão. Você pode confirmar que eles não estão procurando por ele?

Harry se levantou do chão e olhou para o senhor Falc, ele parecia um pouco chocado e zangado, esperava não ter feito nada errado e ser mandando embora, pensou, engolindo em seco.

— Claro mamãe, James está aqui apenas por dois dias, os pais deles tinham uma festa bem chata na Irlanda e não queriam que ele viajasse com esse frio. — Disse ele suavemente se aproximando e beijando-a na testa com carinho.

— Ora, é claro, faz sentido, Euphemia morre de medo que ele adoeça. James me preparou um chocolate, tem mais querido, pegue um pouco. Ele também me fez umas bandagens, machuquei os pés, nem sei como. — Disse ela e bocejou sonolenta.

— Papai estava te procurando, o que me diz de procurarmos ele e depois você pode descansar um pouco. — Falc sugeriu suavemente e ela concordou.

— Boa ideia querido, estou um pouco cansada, não sei por que. James querido, muito obrigada por sua ajuda. Euphemia estará orgulhosa, não tenho dúvida. — Seu sorriso doce e ausente retornara.

— De nada Sra. Honora. Senhor? — Perguntou ele timidamente.

— Sim Har... Sim? — Disse suavemente enquanto levava sua mãe na direção da sala da frente.

— Os machucados, senhor, eu os limpei com água antes de colocar as bandagens, acho que fiz do jeito certo, senhor. — Disse Harry apontando a bacia com água vermelha de sangue para provar.

— Eu... obrigado, Potter. — Disse e levou sua mãe para o carro, lançando antes um feitiço para amortecer a dor dos pés machucados. No caminho para a Abadia ela dormiu suavemente, embalada por sonhos doces com um menino de olhos verdes brilhantes.


	19. Ninguém vai me Controlar

**NA: Gostaria de agradecer a todos que estão lendo minha história, por favor, favoritem, sigam e comentem quando puderem. Recentemente alguém me apontou alguns erros de conjugação verbal. Agradeço muito e prometo a todos que quando terminar o primeiro ano vou fazer uma revisão gramatical completa.**

 **Uma leitora anonima me enviou palavras lindas e perguntas, por favor, Hela se cadastre no site assim posso responder seus comentários diretamente. Obrigada e fico muito feliz que você está gostando. Respondendo a sua pergunta, Harry e Ron não são inimigos, apenas também não são amigos e não terão muito em comum. Ron não é meu personagem preferido, mas não desgosto dele e nem pretendo faze-lo uma caricatura horrível. Mas sendo explosivo e imaturo acredito que suas ações até agora não são tão absurdas. Isso é importante para mim, manter o original o maior possível e que as mudanças geradas pelo Harry estar em Ravenclaw não sejam absurdas e incoerentes. Ron terá uma participação muito importante no futuro, estou louca para ver o que ele vai fazer quando o Harry e a Ginny finalmente ficarem juntos, sabe, sem eles serem melhores amigos e tal. Espero por escrever essa cena ansiosa. Beijos de Luz para você também, Tania.**

Capítulo 18

Depois que o marido saiu Serafina voltou para a cozinha, percebera que aparecer traria mais confusão a sogra, pois ela não a reconheceria e eles teriam que explicar sua presença. Quando entrou na cozinha encontrou Harry Potter lavando uma bacia e uma xícara na pia.

— Harry querido, deixe que eu faço isso. Suba e tome um banho, você estava treinando? Sim? A que horas acordou? — Perguntou desconcertada, não lhe ocorrera que ele acordaria mais cedo e continuaria os treinos físicos mesmo nas férias.

— Acordei as 7 como sempre Sra. Serafina. Estou acostumado e não quero parar meus treinos, eu cresci 2 centímetros desde setembro e Madame Pomfrey disse que os treinamentos, além da alimentação, ajudaram muito. — Disse ele sorrindo levemente enquanto ela com sua varinha começava a lavar a louça. — Eu fiz um chocolate para a Sra. Honora, ainda sobrou na leiteira um pouco, senhora.

— Bom, porque você não o toma Harry, de manhã eu prefiro chá. Depois vá se lavar e desça para me ajudar com o café da manhã, Sr. Falc demorará um tempo para voltar e as crianças ainda estão dormindo. Assim será só nós dois. — Disse ela com um sorriso suave.

Ele concordou e tomou o resto do chocolate, estava com fome e com tudo que acontecera nem tinha percebido. Harry subiu e tomou um banho rápido, depois desceu a cozinha para ajudá-la. Sra. Serafina não o deixou perto do fogão, disse que fazia mais rápido com magia e pediu que ele picasse algumas frutas e espremesse a laranja para um suco. Ele a observou preparar o café e tentar agir normalmente, sem muito sucesso, mas decidiu também agir o mais normal possível e não fazer perguntas.

Quando o cheiro de bacon, ovos, salsichas e legumes grelhados se espalharam pela casa, os três Boots mais jovens apareceram, sonolentos e ainda de pijamas. Adam estava no colo de Terry e Ayana se escorava nele andando de olhos fechados.

— Bom dia! — Gritou animada Serafina e fez seus filhos saltarem. — Hum, mesmo dormindo em pé espero que tenham escovado os dentes? — Disse ela observando-os com atenção e viu a expressão de culpa da filha na hora.

Sentada na cadeira Ayana abriu um olho só, observou sua mãe e ao ver sua sobrancelha arqueada se levantou e voltou para o andar de cima.

— Feliz aniversário, querido. — Disse Serafina dando um abraço e beijo na cabeça do filho ainda sentado.

— Sim, feliz aniversário Terry. — Acrescentou Harry sorrindo ao amigo sonolento.

— Obrigado mamãe, e obrigado Harry. — Terry sorriu para eles, depois serviu Adam e olhou em volta confuso. — Papai já saiu? Achei que ele fosse mais tarde e Harry o acompanharia a cidade. — Perguntou colocando seu próprio prato.

— Não querido, seu pai saiu rapidamente, deve estar voltando. — Disse sua mãe com um sorriso tenso.

Olhando com atenção, Terry afastou o sono, pois percebeu que seu amigo também parecia preocupado, ainda que ele disfarçasse melhor que sua mãe. Engolindo seus ovos decidiu esperar seu pai chegar para saber o que acontecera.

Depois que todos terminaram o café, Serafina subiu para ajudar Adam e Ayana com o que vestir. Eles queriam pôr a roupa da festa sete horas antes da festa, com certeza não chegaria inteira e limpa e ela estava tentando convence-los a colocar uma roupa mais simples para poderem brincar. Terry também foi se vestir e Harry ficou na cozinha arrumando tudo o que conseguiu enquanto a pia lavava a louça magicamente. A verdade é que não tinha muito o que ajudar a Sra. Serafina, para pagar a comida especial que ela fazia para ele.

Antes que eles descessem a porta da frente se abriu, pensando que poderia ser o Sr. Falcon, Harry foi até a sala, queria saber se a Sra. Honora estava bem. Mas não era ele e sim uma mulher de uns 25 anos, tinha cabelos castanhos em uma trança, olhos castanhos, rosto redondo e risonho. Quando ela o viu pareceu surpresa por um segundo, mas depois olhou para sua testa viu sua cicatriz e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Oh... Oh! Meu Deus, eu sabia que você estaria aqui, mas ainda estou assombrada. Eu... é uma grande honra Sr. Potter, quer dizer Harry. Eu não sei se alguém já agradeceu, mas eu estava em Hogwarts quando tudo aconteceu, sou nascida trouxa e se não fosse você matar você-sabe-quem eu poderia nem ter conseguido terminar a escola e meus pais estavam escondidos porque eles estavam matando famílias de nascidos trouxas que estavam em Hogwarts e...

E felizmente para um Harry corado que não sabia o que fazer, se ficava constrangido ou zangado, Adam e Ayana desceram as escadas nesse momento chamando pela moça.

— Anne! Anne! Você chegou!

— Anne! Mamãe disse que podemos brincar na sala de jogos até a hora da festa. — Disse Ayana sorrindo e saltando em volta da moça, Anne. — Hoje é folga, sem aulas, estamos de férias da escola e também não precisamos fazer leituras. Sabe porque, porque, porque?

— Hum, seria porque é o aniversário de alguém especial? — Perguntou, seu rosto redondo e risonho se abrindo em um sorriso, sua expressão era tão bondosa e carinhosa que Harry não pode não simpatizar com ela de imediato, quer dizer, quase de imediato.

— Sim, e o Terry voltou para a casa! — Disse Adam emocionado, Ayana concordou com entusiasmo e nesse momento seu amigo surgiu no topo da escada e gritou:

— Anne! — Descendo correndo ele lhe deu um grande abraço que ela retribuiu.

— Olha para você, como cresceu e que falta você fez, como foi a escola, você precisa me contar tudo, tudinho. — Disse ela no mesmo ritmo acelerado que falara com Harry e este ficou aliviado que ela falasse assim com todo mundo e não só com ele.

— Oh, não, você tem que brincar com a gente, temos o dia livre para brincar Anne. — Disse Ayana com um bico.

— Ok, vou ir brincar com vocês. Terry depois vou ajudar sua mãe a organizar sua festa e você pode me ajudar e contar tudo. O que me diz? — Disse Anne enquanto era puxada pelos dois irmãos de Terry.

— Combinado. Ah, Anne esse é meu amigo Harry Potter, Harry está é Anne Kemp, nossa babá, ou melhor dizendo, a babá dos meus irmãos. — Disse ele corando levemente.

— Oi Harry, é um prazer.

— Oi Anne. — Sorriu Harry enquanto os três desapareciam na sala de jogos. Ele não disse que era um prazer, ainda não decidira sobre isso ainda.

Terry sorriu um pedido de desculpa e abriu a boca para falar, mas a porta da frente voltou a se abrir e logo depois seu pai apareceu na sala pálido e perturbado.

— Ah, Harry precisamos conversar, filho onde está sua mãe e seus irmãos? — Perguntou ele, não parecia zangado, mas angustiado.

— Mamãe está lá em cima e Ayana e Adam na sala de jogos brincando com a Anne. — Informou Terry preocupado, poucas vezes vira o pai tão chateado.

— Anne já chegou? — Pareceu surpreso e ao tentar tirar seu relógio do bolso percebeu que o esquecera na pressa de se vestir mais cedo. — Isso é bom, Terry suba e busque sua mãe, estaremos na biblioteca, vem Harry.

Ele rapidamente desapareceu na sala mencionada e Harry e Terry trocaram um olhar, um preocupado e o outro bem confuso. Eles se mexeram e Harry entrando na biblioteca e se sentou na mesa redonda, Sr. Falc continuou de pé andando de um lado para o outro. Quando Terry e sua mãe chegaram, Sra. Serafina deu uma olhada no marido e rapidamente gesticulou com a varinha e uma mesinha de chá na sala começou a preparar quatro xicaras para eles.

— Vamos nos sentar e tomar um chá, querido. Você precisa se acalmar, está assustando os meninos, vamos, pare de andar de um lado para o outro, sente-se e tome seu chá. Você está frio, nem usou um feitiço de aquecimento Falc. — Disse Sra. Serafina, enquanto levava o marido até a mesa redonda.

Ele se sentou e suspirou, pegando a xicara de chá quente bebeu um gole e fechou os olhos por um segundo, obviamente tentando se acalmar.

— Você está certa, querida. Desculpe meninos, não quis assusta-los. — Disse ele um pouco envergonhado.

— Tudo bem, senhor. — Disse Harry com um olhar solene.

— Você não me assustou papai, só estou preocupado e confuso, o que aconteceu? — Terry perguntou sentando-se ao lado do pai.

— Isso é o que o Harry vai nos dizer. Harry poderia contar o que aconteceu hoje pela manhã? — Sr. Falc o olhou ansioso.

— Harry? — Terry estava ainda mais confuso.

— Sim, querido, sua avó apareceu aqui em casa de manhã e Harry a encontrou. Harry, você a encontrou na cozinha? — Serafina terminou de servir o chá para os meninos e a si mesma e se sentou do outro lado do marido e os três ficaram de frente para o Harry.

— Hum... Não senhora, eu estava lá fora e...

— Espere, porque você estava lá fora tão cedo? — Agora quem estava confuso era Falc.

— Oh! Eu e o Terry temos treinado pela manhã todos os dias, hum, para o quadribol e minha saúde e o Terry decidiu me acompanhar porquê... — Harry olhou para o amigo que entendeu a dica.

— Para estar em forma, o castelo é enorme e estamos sempre subindo e descendo as escadas, o Harry está em forma e, anda ou corre muito rápido, eu ficava sempre atrás dele, lento e arfando como um cachorro velho. Mas eu pensei que durante as férias faríamos uma pausa. — Explicou Terry aos pais e depois olhou questionando o amigo.

— Bem, eu estou acostumado a acordar cedo e gosto do treino, tem me feito mais forte e madame Pomfrey disse que cresci 2 centímetros desde setembro, assim prefiro não parar. Mas tudo bem se você quiser tirar uma folga, não me importo de treinar sozinho. — Harry tranquilizou o amigo que assentiu e depois olhou para o Sr. Falc e continuou. — Eu fiz uma corrida leve pela estrada e voltei, e foi quando eu vi uma mulher...

— Espere Harry você poderia dar uma descrição dos seus passos, você não viu ela antes da corrida? Que horas eram exatamente? — Perguntou Sr. Falc.

Harry acenou e tomou um pouco do seu chá quente antes de respirar fundo e continuar.

— Ok, hum... Minha varinha despertou as 7 horas como sempre e depois de me vestir desci as escadas e sai pela porta da cozinha.

— Estava aberta querido, a porta, estava aberta? — Serafina perguntou apertando as mãos tensa.

— Sim senhora, achei que teria que abrir com uma chave ou feitiço, mas quando girei a maçaneta a porta estava aberta. — Respondeu ele e a viu trocar um olhar preocupado com o marido. — Eu alonguei e me aqueci na parte de fora rapidamente e depois comecei a correr pela estrada, eu fiz uns 2 km em ritmo leve, eu posso correr mais rápido, mas a curandeira disse para ir aumentando a distância e o ritmo aos poucos, pois ainda estou fortalecendo meus músculos e ossos.

Harry viu todos acenarem com sua explicação e tomou mais um gole de chá. Estava ansioso para contar a parte principal, esperava que nenhum deles se zangassem.

"Quando voltei para a parte de traz da casa decidi fazer os exercícios e olhei em volta por um lugar plano e mais limpo, foi quando vi uma mulher de costas indo na direção da estufa bem devagar. Fiquei surpreso e tirei minha varinha e olhei em volta, temi que poderia ser alguém para me atacar". — Harry corou com os rostos surpresos dos Boots, apenas Terry acenou compreensível. — "Eu me aproximei e foi quando eu percebi que a mulher estava com uma camisola fina e descalça, seus lábios estavam roxos pelo frio e os cabelos soltos e emaranhados. " — Harry viu o rosto de Terry empalidecer e seus pais ficaram ainda mais tensos. — "Eu pensei então que poderia ser alguma trouxa perdida e a chamei "senhora", ela estava murmurando como se cantasse uma música sem letra e se virou para mim. Ela sorriu quando me viu e disse "James? Eu não sabia que vinha nos visitar hoje, querido, sua mãe veio com você? " — Harry ouviu seu amigo arfar de choque e rapidamente contou o resto do que aconteceu, culminando no momento em que ele fez a segunda bandagem e o Sr. Falc entrou na cozinha com a Sra. Serafina.

— ... E ela parecia bem cansada, temi que pudesse ser a hipotermia, lembro na aula de saúde que isso dá sono e cansaço. Hum... espero que tenha feito certo em acompanhá-la até a estufa, fiquei com medo de que se fosse buscar ajuda ela pudesse entrar no bosque e se perder. — Harry se calou então percebendo que estava se repetindo e engoliu o resto do seu chá agora frio.

Ele olhou os Boots e viu seus rostos pálidos e angustiado, Terry parecia muito chocado e Sr. Falc desesperado.

— Ela estava melhor senhor, quando o senhor a deixou na Abadia? Seus pés não estavam mais sangrando? — Perguntou Harry hesitante.

— Eu... Sim Harry, ela dormiu no caminho, mas estava bem, apenas cansada. E os machucados dos seus pés estavam bem limpos e não sangravam, você fez corretamente. Por Merlin! — Exclamou Sr. Falc se levantado e voltando a andar pela sala.

— Querido você tem que se acalmar...

— Serafina, não me peça calma, a situação está cada vez pior e você sabe. Eu disse ao meu pai que isso poderia acontecer, sua teimosia poderia ter custado a vida dela se não fosse por Harry. — Ele parecia frenético — Nem sabemos a que horas ela deixou a Abadia, como chegou aqui, quanto tempo estava vagando pelo frio no inverno e um menino, Merlin, um menino salvou a vida dela. — Depois caminhando até o Harry se ajoelhou em frente a sua cadeira. — Harry se você tivesse decidido não treinar em suas férias, algo perfeitamente justo e normal, nunca teríamos chegado nela a tempo para impedir que a hipotermia a matasse. Quando você a encontrou com os lábios roxos e andando lentamente, neste momento ela já devia estar bem próxima de morrer, usar o feitiço de aquecimento e depois lhe dar uma bebida quente, colocar seus pés na água quente, tudo isso salvou a vida dela. — Ele parecia engasgado e seus olhos tinham lagrimas. — Harry Potter, muito obrigado e apesar de essa ser a função do meu pai, sei que falo por ele quando te digo que os Boots estarão para sempre em gratidão com os Potters e a você eu estou em dívida até o dia da minha morte. — Suas palavras foram fortes e solenes, depois ele curvou levemente a cabeça mostrando respeito.

Harry só pode arregalar os olhos e ficar mudo sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, corando envergonhado e sentindo-se mortificado, só lhe restou gaguejar:

— Eu... eu não... não foi por isso que a ajudei, eu só estou feliz que ela está bem, eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa teria feito em meu lugar e.… estar lá foi uma coincidência e... — Harry se calou e engoliu em seco ainda mais vermelho.

— Pode ter sido uma coincidência você estar lá fora Harry, mas todo o resto não foi, você usou seu cérebro, pensou em como era a melhor maneira de agir com muita inteligência, como um verdadeiro Ravenclaw. Você percebeu que não devia deixa-la sozinha e não fez, percebeu que precisava aquece-la e cuidou disso perfeitamente. Não a contrariou ou desfez sua confusão com sua identidade, pois percebeu que tentar isso seria perigoso para ela e para você, cuidou de seus ferimentos e a ajudou em sua "missão". — Disse Sra. Serafina também se aproximando dele e suavemente colocou a mão em seu ombro. — Ela saiu daqui agradecendo sua gentileza e cuidado amoroso, e a nós só resta fazer o mesmo Harry, agradecer sua presença em nossas vidas que lhe permitiu impedir que tal perda terrível nos alcançasse. — Sua voz se embargou no fim e seu olhar era carinhoso e sincero.

Olhando em seus olhos castanhos iguais aos de seu melhor amigo Harry soube o que tinha que dizer. Levantando-se estendeu a mão para o Sr. Falc e o ajudou a se levantar.

— Nenhuma dívida se faz necessária entre amigos. A família Boot e minha família são amigas a séculos e vocês desde o dia em que conheci Terry me ofereceram amizade, afeto e apoio. Sra. Serafina fez mais por mim nos últimos meses do que minha tia nos últimos 10 anos. — Olhando-a nos olhos com a mesma sinceridade continuou. — Ela me pediu para aceitar e ver sua ajuda como um gesto de sua amizade e afeto, eu concordei desde que ela aceitasse minha amizade e afeto em retribuição. Ela aceitou e, portanto, qualquer ajuda que eu prestar a família Boot ou vocês a minha família não nos tornará em dívida e sim mostrará a força de nossa amizade e afeto. — Harry encerrou olhando Sr. Falc firmemente e com determinação.

O silencio na sala foi curto, pois logo uma voz falou da entrada da sala.

— Nem mesmo seu avô, meu bom amigo Fleamont, poderia ter dito melhor.

Sr. Boot entrou na sala caminhando com um passo suave, alto e muito elegante com um terno cinza, seu cabelo, completamente branco, era uma juba cheia que adornava seu rosto envelhecido com rugas e linha de expressão. À primeira vista ele parecia severo ou zangado, mas seus olhos azuis acinzentados mostravam uma suavidade e gentileza e neste momento encaravam Harry com gratidão.

— Papai, faz tempo que chegou? Mamãe? — Perguntou Falc preocupado.

— Sua mãe ainda está dormindo, eu chamei a medi-bruxa, Srta. Cassiane, para examina-la e ela lhe fará companhia até meu retorno. Quis vir pessoalmente para ouvir o que tinha acontecido. — Depois olhou para Harry de novo, e sorriu gentil. — Ouvi seu conto praticamente desde o início, não quis entrar e interrompe-lo. Você se parece muito com seu pai fisicamente, mas sua seriedade e postura me lembra muito seu avô. James era um brincalhão jovial, ele puxou a sua avó que era a alegria em qualquer festa, mas esses olhos espertos e determinados é tudo Fleamont.

— Lamento discordar de você meu sogro, mas eu conheci sua mãe e, desde a cor até essa inteligência, além do grande coração, é tudo Lily Evans. — Discordou Sra. Serafina com um sorriso amoroso em sua direção.

Mas pela primeira vez Harry não gostou nada disso, fora chamado de James pela manhã e fora muito doloroso, fingir ser ele mesmo que fosse por meia hora lhe cortara a alma e estava sinceramente cansado das comparações.

— Na verdade é tudo Harry, sei que olham para mim e veem meus pais e avôs, mas eu não sou James, Lily ou Fleamont e Euphemia, eu sou Harry, não apenas Harry, sou um Potter também e isso é muito importante, pois é parte de quem sou. — Suas palavras saíram mais duras do que teria gostado, mas estavam sufocadas em seu peito. — Eu sou Harry Potter, prazer em conhece-lo senhor. — Disse e com firmeza deu alguns passos e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo.

Mais uma vez se fez silencio na sala, mas logo Sr. Boot começou a rir, seu riso se tornou uma gargalhada e seu rosto se suavizou como o do filho, Harry relaxou suavemente, ainda que não entendesse qual era a graça.

— Muito bem, muito bem, Sr. Harry Potter, é um grande prazer conhece-lo. Eu sou Áquila Boot e estou rindo porque você me lembrou ainda mais de Fleamont, pois falou como um verdadeiro Potter. E está certo em nos corrigir Sr. Potter, porque você pode ser um Potter, neto dos seus avós e filho dos seus pais, mas você é você, Harry. E me parece, pelo pouco tempo em sua presença, alguém muito interessante de se conhecer. — Disse ele apertando sua mão fortemente e com um olhar de respeito.

— Obrigado, senhor. — Disse Harry, sorrindo, simpatizara com o avô de Terry. — E obrigado outra vez por me dar o livro do meu avô, senhor, eu realmente apreciei muito.

— Ora, isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para o neto de meu amigo. Espero que possamos discutir o livro e falar sobre sua família em algum momento de sua visita. — Disse ele sorrindo de volta, Harry acenou ansioso pela ideia. — Agora sobre o que você e meu filho conversavam antes. Faço minhas as palavras de Falc e de minha nora, sua presença e pensamento rápido impediram que a tragédia encontrasse minha família, e teria sido minha culpa se isso viesse a acontecer, culpa da minha teimosia e do meu orgulho. — Sua voz falhou no fim.

— Papai... — Sr. Falc deu um passo à frente, mas seu pai o deteve.

— Não, Falc, você e eu sabemos que é verdade e conversaremos sobre isso em instantes, deixe-me apenas tranquilizar nosso jovem convidado. — Voltando seu olhar agora cansado e triste, seus ombros se curvaram como se carregasse um grande peso. — Você nos salvou da dor e a mim da culpa eterna. Mas concordo com suas palavras, nossas famílias são amigas e na verdadeira e forte amizade não há divididas, mas há gratidão e por isso lhe agradeço. E aceito seu oferecimento de amizade, a sua e dos teus e ofereço-lhe a minha e dos meus. Que assim seja. — Disse ele solenemente e a magia crepitou no ar com suas palavras.

Harry não entendia completamente, mas sentiu os pelos da nuca e dos braços se arrepiarem ao sentir a magia o envolver e instintivamente se endireitou e olhando o Sr. Boot nos olhos repetiu.

— Que assim seja. — A promessa saiu de seus lábios e uma onda maior e mais quente de magia saiu dele e se espalhou por todos da sala, até mesmo os outros Boots, Adam e Ayana brincando e Sra. Honora dormindo sentiram o calor no fundo da alma. Harry enviara a sinceridade de sua amizade e afeto por sua promessa magica e todos se emocionaram ao sentir seus bons sentimentos.

— Oh! Obrigada Harry. — Disse Sra. Serafina com lagrimas escorrendo dos olhos.

Harry ainda não entendia como fizera o que fizera, assim apenas assentiu. Sr. Boot pigarreou e olhando para o neto, sorriu gentilmente.

— Olá meu garoto, venha me dar um abraço. E um feliz aniversário para você. — Disse ele, Terry correu e se derreteu em seu abraço, os dois sussurraram um para o outro como Terry fez na estação com seu pai. — Agora meninos, por favor, nos deixem sozinhos, preciso ter uma conversa a muito atrasada com meu filho e minha nora. Não devemos demorar, não quero estragar sua festa. — Continuou ele com uma piscadela e sorriso, mas dava para perceber sua tristeza e preocupação.

Terry e ele saíram da sala e caminharam para fora pela porta da cozinha, nenhum dos dois disse onde iam, mas estava claro que Terry precisava de espaço e conversar, lá fora estava frio, mas isso talvez até ajudasse clarear a mente. Os dois acabaram na parte de traz perto da estufa, Terry olhou em volta com tristeza e culpa.

— Eu devia ter vindo treinar também, e não tirar uns dias de folga. — Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro e dava para perceber que estava se recriminando.

— Você tem todo o direito de tirar alguns dias para descansar nas férias, é justo, seu pai mesmo disse isso. Eu apenas quero muito crescer e ficar saudável, você não tem a mesma preocupação, além disso também tenho o quadribol. Não tinha como você saber o que aconteceria. E no fim foi melhor assim, ela talvez não te reconhecesse e poderia ter sido mais difícil leva-la para dentro. — Contemporizou Harry tentando tranquilizar o amigo.

— Sim, talvez, ou eu poderia ter ido pedir ajuda do meu pai enquanto você cuidava dela, e assim ela estaria fora do frio mais cedo. Mas você tem razão, eu não sabia que algo assim aconteceria e ficar me culpando não resolve nada. — Suspirando ele bagunçou o cabelo angustiado. — Obrigado Harry, por cuidar dela, sei você faria isso por qualquer pessoa, sei que não fez isso por agradecimentos e muito menos para ser o herói, mas para mim você não poderia ter me dado um presente melhor, assim, muito obrigado. — Ele olhou em seus olhos sinceros e Harry apenas assentiu solenemente.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo e Harry decidiu que o melhor era aquece-los até seu amigo terminar de falar o que precisava. Assim tirou sua varinha e lançou o feitiço de aquecimento nos dois, Terry suspirou, fechou os olhos e finalmente encontrou as palavras.

— Minha avó tem demência. — Disse ele com voz sufocada. — No começo meu avô e meu pai acharam que era só tristeza pela morte da minha tia. Quando eu nasci e depois meus irmãos ela pareceu se recuperar e voltar a sorrir, mas então de tempos em tempos voltava a ficar muito triste e não queria sair do quarto ou ver ninguém. Meu tio trouxa, irmão de minha mãe, é psiquiatra e disse que ela estava com depressão. — Terry engoliu em seco e abriu os olhos, mas manteve-se encarando as árvores. — No mundo magico ninguém sabe nada sobre isso, não existe uma área de curandeiros que cuidam de problemas psicológicos. As vítimas da guerra têm que superar ou esquecer, por si mesmo. Eu era pequeno e não entendia porque em um momento minha avó estava brincando comigo e no outro estava aos prantos ou não queria me ver ou brincar.

"A uns 3 anos ou menos ela começou a esquecer coisas do dia a dia, são chamadas de memórias recentes, meu avô achou que era apenas uma fase ou algo assim. Então ela não sabia onde estava, ou saia e se perdia. Não sabia onde ficava as coisas na cozinha e um dia onde estava a cozinha. "

"Eles viviam em Londres, o Chalé foi o lar deles enquanto meu pai e minha tia eram crianças, mas quando eles foram para Hogwarts meus avós decidiram se mudar para a casa de Londres, era mais perto do trabalho do vovô no Ministério. Apenas durante suas férias de inverno e verão toda a família voltava para cá. Quando meus pais se casaram e assumiram o Chalé, meus avós preferiram continuar na cidade, gostavam mais do que de viver no campo, assim a Abadia ficou fechada. "

"Quando vovó piorou meu avô a levou ao St. Mungus, eles não sabem nada sobre problemas neurológicos, os trouxas estão a anos luz a frente quando se trata do cérebro, talvez porque estamos acostumados a curar por magia ninguém se interessa muito por pesquisar algo tão complexo. Mas eles têm uma ala para doenças cerebrais, uma ala permanente, se você de alguma forma ficar sem capacidade cognitiva, memoria ou virar um vegetal, é internado nesse lugar e medicado com poções que tem apenas o objetivo de tranquilizar e amenizar os efeitos do dano magico, é uma enfermaria fechada para danos irrecuperáveis causados por feitiços. Meu avô visitou o lugar, tinha esperança que eles estivessem trabalhando em pesquisas para curar danos cerebrais, mas voltou furioso, pois percebeu que ali o objetivo não era cura e sim mantê-los fechados e controlados para não correr o risco de se quebrar o Estatuto de Sigilo. "

— Como assim? — Perguntou Harry entristecido pelo drama que os Boots viviam.

— Imagine que minha avó saia no mundo trouxa como estava ontem, falando sobre magia, Hogwarts, trouxas, com uma varinha fazendo magia na frente deles e se ela achar que está sendo atacada, poderia atacar e até matar alguém se estiver alucinando. Os curandeiros nem sabem que doença ela tem, disse que as vezes bruxos e bruxas mais velhos aparecem por lá com esses sintomas, eles chamam de cerebrum infirma, cérebro fraco, acham que com o tempo o cérebro não aguenta a magia e enfraquece, mas não sabem porque isso acontece. O fato de trouxas ter essa mesma doença apesar de não terem magia nem é considerado.

— E seu avô não quis interna-la nesse lugar, imagino. — Harry falou em tom de afirmação e não pergunta, já concluíra que esse era um dos assuntos que os adultos discutiam na biblioteca.

— Sim, claro que ele era obrigado por lei a interna-la, mas ao em vez disso despistou os curandeiros e se mudou de Londres para a Abadia. Ele havia deixado o Ministério anos atrás por causa da falta de justiça no assassinato da minha tia, mas trabalhava com meu pai como advogado. Quando ela piorou decidiu se aposentar e cuidar da minha avó pessoalmente, eles têm uma empregada que os ajuda, mas é meu avô quem cuida dela 24 horas por dia. — Terry sentindo o frio começar a envolve-lo percebeu que o feitiço se desfizera e caminhou até a estufa que estaria quente.

Harry o seguiu e eles entraram na estufa, Terry apenas olhou para a beleza das flores coloridas, mas Harry automaticamente começou a cuidar delas, podando aqui e ali com uma tesoura. As plantas magicas ele ainda não sabia cuidar, mas as flores, aprendera com sua tia que o transformara em seu jardineiro desde pequeno.

"Meus pais o apoiou e se dispuseram a ajudar, mas minha mãe sabia que quanto mais a doença avançasse, mas difícil seria cuidar dela sozinho, assim procurou e encontrou uma clínica de curandeiros e medibruxos que trabalham, escondidos do Ministério, com cura magica e trouxa. Eles são em sua maioria nascidos trouxas e mestiços que pesquisam maneiras de curar doenças magicas na medicina trouxa e o inverso também. Eles também são contra a internação, pois acreditam que isso apenas faz com que a doença progrida mais rápido, eles oferecem apoio de medibruxos ou enfermeiros. Incrivelmente com os remédios e terapia trouxa minha avó apresentou melhora, ou pelo menos a doença está progredindo mais lentamente. Mas a alguns meses, no início do verão, eles foram até Londres fazer compras e meu avô se distraiu conversando com um amigo, vovó se afastou dele e começou a caminhar sozinha, ela se perdeu e foi encontrada por policiais trouxas que perceberam os sintomas da doença e a levaram para um hospital. Não tinham como nos contatar, vovó falava para fazer um flu e alguém a pegaria, felizmente ela estava sem varinha. Meu avô ficou desesperado e chamou por ajuda, foi mamãe quem disse que deviam ir aos hospitais e acabaram a encontrando umas 2 horas depois que ela sumiu. "

"Depois disso meu pai insistiu em mudanças, que uma medibruxa fosse contratada, uma rotina criada, que vovô não poderia cuidar dela sozinho e precisava de apoio, mas ele se recusou e bem, você ouviu o que ele disse, sua teimosia e orgulho o impediram de admitir que precisava de ajuda para cuidar dela, mas agora acredito que finalmente ele vai aceitar. "

Harry acenou enquanto ainda podava as flores, e observando seu amigo, notou que ele hesitava em continuar.

— Aqui, me ajuda, vou te ensinar, você precisa tirar os galhos e folhas secas ou que estão secando, assim elas ficam mais bonitas e vivem mais tempo. — Disse Harry entregando uma tesoura de poda e ensinando onde e quando cortar. Enquanto trabalhavam em silencio amigável, finalmente Terry tomou coragem e continuou.

— Sinto muito não ter lhe contado sobre tudo isso, eu sabia que você a conheceria e perceberia que estava doente, mas acho que quis acreditar que quando eu voltasse ela estaria melhor e então eu não precisaria falar nunca disso. — Disse ele e seus ombros caíram. — Quando estava em Hogwarts quis esquecer disso tudo, assim não tinha que pensar e falar sobre meu maior medo. Tenho medo que um dia eu volte da escola nas férias de inverno ou verão e ela não me reconheça mais e tenho medo de admitir que um dia isso vai acontecer. Não há nada que eu possa fazer, que ninguém pode fazer, não sei que ano será, mas um dia eu vou chegar em casa e minha avó não saberá quem eu sou, ela vai me esquecer para sempre. — Terry disse com voz embargada e colocando as mãos na bancada, baixou a cabeça e chorou baixinho.

Harry sentiu lagrimas escorrer de seus olhos pela dor do amigo e sentindo que não havia palavras que pudessem mudar os fatos, ou amenizar sua dor, apenas colocou uma mão em seu ombro e apertou com força e o deixou chorar.

Alguns minutos depois fungando Terry olhou para o seu trabalho de poda e sorriu culpado.

— Acho que não sou muito bom nisso Harry. — Disse apontando para a flor que ele cortara errado. Harry olhou para as outras e deu de ombros.

— Também não é um caso perdido, amigo. Mais algumas lições e você poderia ser um bom jardineiro. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo.

— Dispenso, muito obrigado. — Terry lhe deu um sorriso aguado, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seu rosto pálido.

— Sabe o que precisamos? De um chocolate quente, o meu chocolate, Sra. Honora disse que foi o melhor que ela já provou e modéstia à parte acredito que ela sabia exatamente o que estava falando. — Disse Harry e abraçando o amigo pelo ombro o puxou para a saída. — Aposto que Adam e Ayana também gostariam e a sua babá poderia fazer uma pausa.

— Um chocolate vai bem sim, e Ayana ama chocolate de qualquer jeito e.… ei, Anne não é minha babá! — Exclamou Terry indignado.

— Tem certeza? Porque eu me lembro muito bem de você apresenta-la assim para mim. — Provocou Harry enquanto entravam na cozinha.

— Pois eu me lembro de me corrigir e dizer que ela é a babá dos meus irmãos, eu não preciso mais de babá, fique sabendo. — Continuou a discussão Terry sabendo que seu amigo só o estava provocando.

— Ok, eu vou fazer o chocolate quente, enquanto isso você pode ir buscar seus irmãos e sua ex-babá. — Disse Harry com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Ei! — Gritou Terry já saindo da cozinha.

Harry apenas riu e começou o preparo do chocolate, desta vez ele pegou mais leite e chocolate, acendeu o fogão com sua varinha, era diferente do jeito trouxa, mas ele não teve dificuldades. Mais cedo ele fizera tudo meio sem pensar na pressa que nem lhe ocorrera que nunca acendera um fogão magico antes. Olhando na caixa fria encontrou ingredientes para fazer sanduiches grelhados de queijo e começou a prepara-los, eles os fazia bem porque muitas vezes era o que sua tia o deixava comer. E as vezes quando estava de castigo sem refeições, ele fugia a noite e os preparava rapidamente e acalmava o estomago.

Enquanto cortava e montava os sanduiches ouviu os irmãos Boots retornando, eles tagarelavam e riam de algo. Adam foi o primeiro a aparecer sorrindo animado.

— Harry você está fazendo chocolate quente para nós? — Perguntou se aproximando dele.

— Sim Adam, vou fazer uns queijos grelhados, você gosta? — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Sim! Eu gosto, posso ter dois Harry? — Adam pediu sentando e olhando Harry trabalhar.

— Também quero dois queijos grelhados Harry, eles são meus favoritos. — Gritou Ayana entrando na cozinha correndo e se sentando ao lado de Adam.

— Ok, vou fazer dois queijos grelhados para todos. — Disse Harry animado, gostava de cozinhar quando não era para seus parentes.

Rapidamente ele pegou uma frigideira e mantendo a atenção no chocolate que ainda não fervera, começou a grelhar os sanduiches. Estava na metade do processo quando Terry e Anne entraram na cozinha conversando sobre Hogwarts.

— Harry! O que está fazendo? Serafina não deixa as crianças mexerem no fogão. — Disse Anne aflita se aproximando dele.

— Tudo bem Anne, estou acostumado, e são só uns queijos grelhados e um chocolate quente. Ah, ele já ferveu, você pode pegar umas xícaras e servir todo mundo, estou fazendo dois sanduiches para cada um. — Disse Harry e apressadamente virou o próximo na frigideira com habilidade, sem perceber a expressão surpresa de Anne e Terry, que não sabia que o amigo era tão bom no fogão.

— Ok. — Disse Anne um pouco abismada.

Ela pegou 5 xícaras e quando terminou de servir o espesso chocolate quente Harry terminou de grelhar os sanduiches e logo todos se sentaram para comer.

— Humm... Harry isso é muito bom, humm. — Disse Anne e as crianças acenaram com a boca cheia.

— Humm, seu chocolate quente é muito bom, só perde para o da minha mãe, Harry. — Disse Terry provocando o amigo.

— O que perde para mim? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina entrando na cozinha com o Sr. Falc.

— Que cheiro maravilhoso é esse, estou faminto, ainda não tive tempo de tomar meu café da manhã. Humm... — Disse Sr. Falc pegando um queijo grelhado do prato e deu uma mordida. — Que delicia, não sabia que você fazia um queijo grelhado tão bom Anne.

— Oh, não. — Disse Anne de olhos arregalados.

— Foi o Harry papai, ele faz o melhor queijo grelhado, mas ele não fez para você, esse que você pegou era meu. — Disse Adam, mas não parecia chateado.

— Eu posso fazer mais Adam. — Disse Harry e rapidamente se levantou. — A Sra. Serafina quer também, senhora? Sr. Falc. Quer mais um ou dois?

— Harry querido, deixe que eu preparo, você não tem que cozinhar para nós. — Disse Serafina se movendo na direção dele depois do momento de surpresa.

— São só alguns sanduiches, além disso eu queria provar para o Terry que meu chocolate quente era o melhor, como disse a Sra. Honora. — Disse Harry e teimosamente começou a prepara-los.

— E eu estava dizendo a ele que não é melhor que o seu, mamãe. — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Bem, deixe-me provar e dar meu veredito. — Disse Sr. Falc que pegou mais duas xícaras e serviu ele e a esposa. — Hummm, sinto muito querida, mas mamãe está correta, o chocolate do Harry é o melhor, bate até o seu.

— Não bate não! O da mamãe é melhor, Adam diz para eles. — Disse Terry falsamente indignado.

— Mamãe não fica brava, mas o chocolate e o queijo grelhado do Harry são melhores. — Disse Adam solenemente.

Todos ficaram em silencio e olharam para Serafina que provou o chocolate e o sanduiche da mão do marido.

— Humm... concordo com você Adam, desculpe Terry, mas desta vez você errou. — Disse ela e todos na cozinha riram divertidos.

Harry animado com os elogios fez mais sanduiches para todos e outra rodada de chocolate. Eles comeram e riram em uma espécie de lanche/almoço improvisado. Serafina ficou em volta, ajudando aqui e ali com medo que ele se queimasse, mas logo ficou claro que Harry sabia muito bem o que fazia. Ela trocou um olhar com o marido que acenou entendendo que isso só mostrava o quanto Harry trabalhava para os parentes na cozinha.

Depois Serafina e Terry ficaram com a limpeza enquanto Sr. Falc e Harry iam para St. Albans. Eles foram fazer as compras de Harry primeiro, ele nunca tinha comprado roupas antes de pedir por coruja de Hogwarts algumas roupas casuais, mas algo formal seria a primeira vez, felizmente Sr. Falc pareceu captar sua aflição e o ajudou. Terry usaria uma camisa de botões azul e um blazer cinza, calça cinza escura. Ele sugeriu a mesma formalidade casual, Harry concordou ainda que viu algumas roupas mais esportivas e não pode deixar de olhar para uma jaqueta de couro preta com um olhar guloso. Mas ainda seguiu o conselho do Sr. Falc e comprou uma calça preta, um blazer preto e uma camisa verde que a vendedora disse que combinaria com seus olhos, ela estava certa. E um sapato de couro brilhante bem legal. Para o presente de Terry, ele escolheu um livro sobre jardinagem que Harry sabia seu amigo gostaria apenas pela provocação extra.

Depois eles foram pegar as encomendas dos doces e salgados para a festa. Sra. Serafina faria muita coisa ela mesma com a ajuda de sua mãe, mas sempre encomendava comida extra, pois eram muitos convidados. Por causa da manhã tumultuada eles só voltaram as 14 horas, a casa estava uma confusão, a festa seria no solar que foi magicamente ampliado, Terry disse que sem magia era um solar de tamanho normal. Ele tinha paredes de vidro que se abriam lindamente para o bosque que estava mais perto deste ponto da casa. A decoração Ravenclaw ficara muito bonita, a comida foi arrumada em uma grande mesa e seria servida em modo coquetel, ou seja, cada um se servia por si mesmo dos doces, salgados e canapés.

Os Madaki foram os primeiros a chegar antes mesmo deles voltarem, eles vieram de carro a partir Oxford e se hospedariam até sábado. Sra. Shawanna Madaki estava fazendo o bolo de aniversário que tinha glace azul, branco e bronze e os brasão Ravenclaw de um lado, o brasão dos Boots do outro e o nome de Terry no centro. Ele parecia emocionado com o bolo e em ter os avós de quem sentira muita falta.

O Sr. Bunmi Madaki era alto e encorpado como um jogador de futebol americano. Ele não aparentava ou sua esposa nem 50 anos, mas na verdade já tinham 65 e 64 anos respectivamente. Quando o viu o olhou com atenção e depois olhou a filha e o genro.

— Por um acaso fez um filho branco por aí Falc, por que na minha lembrança vocês só me deram 3 netos e eles são todos latte, e não leite como esse garoto por aqui. — Era obvio que ele estava brincando, mas sua voz grossa e retumbante era meio assustadora.

— Papai, deixa de fazer brincadeiras. Esse é o melhor amigo de Terry em Hogwarts, Harry Potter, filho de uma amiga dos tempos da escola. Harry esses são meus pais, Bunmi e Shawanna Madaki. — Os apresentou Serafina.

— Prazer em conhece-los, Sr. Madaki, Sra. Madaki. Terry me falou muito de vocês. — Disse Harry educadamente.

— Bem, em suas cartas para nós ele nos falou de um amigo chamado Harry com muito entusiasmo. É um prazer conhece-lo querido. — Disse Sra. Madaki apertando sua mão carinhosa, Serafina parecia muito com ela.

— Ora, você é o menino que alguns dizem matou o tal bruxo mal quando era um bebê. Ainda é bem pequeno e imagino que com um ano de idade era ainda mais, não consigo imaginar você matando um homem adulto, ainda mais um com poderes. — Sr. Madaki disse, criticamente o avaliando.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu naquela noite senhor, apenas o que todos acreditam, assim que descobrir a verdade dos fatos lhe informarei o mais rápido possível. Ainda que não me deixaria infeliz saber que de alguma forma fui responsável pelo fim do assassino dos meus pais. — Harry falou com sinceridade e firmeza. Na verdade, gostava que o senhor Madaki não o visse como um herói.

— Muito bem, gostei de você. Harry Potter, prazer em conhece-lo. Pode me chamar de Prof. Bunmi, prefiro assim. — Disse ele com um sorriso branco brilhante.

As 15 horas Serafina mandou todos se banhar e se arrumar, estava agitada e queria todos de volta sem atrasos para receber os convidados. Harry foi o primeiro a descer e foi cercado por Serafina, muito bonita em um vestido longo azul de mangas compridas e um decote em v. Ela tinha uma lata de spray de um produto de cabelo chamado Sleekeazy, mas depois de espirrar e tentar abaixar seus cabelos com as mãos e depois um pente, franziu a testa surpresa ao ver o cabelo voltando a ficar para todos os lados.

— Ele nunca se assenta Sra. Serafina. — Disse Harry em tom de desculpa.

— Ora, não tem problema, você é bonito assim mesmo, e está muito elegante em suas roupas novas Harry. Só estou surpresa, essa poção nunca falhou antes, mesmo meu cabelo afro perde o volume ou fica liso dependendo de qual linha eu uso. — Disse ela olhando para a lata confusa.

Logo depois Terry e os irmãos desceram com os cabelos bem assentados e penteados, no caso de Ayana os cachos estavam sem volume e muito bonitos. Harry entendeu que eles usaram a tal poção. Todos estavam bem vestidos e sorrindo animados

Os irmãos da Sra. Serafina chegaram em seguida, eles vieram de trem e alugaram carros na estação. Os dois eram mais novos que ela, o do meio, o psiquiatra mencionado antes por Terry, vivia em Londres com a esposa e os dois filhos. Martin era casado com Elizabeth, uma medica pediatra negra e de estatura baixa, era muito bonita e usava seu cabelo bem curto combinando com seu rosto fino. Seus filhos eram Tianna de 6 anos e Marvel de 4. Assim que chegaram as crianças se juntaram a Adam e Ayana e foram brincar. Harry observou Sra. Serafina conversando baixinho com a cunhada e olhando para ele, mas nenhuma das duas falou nada diretamente a ele.

A tia mais nova de Terry chegou em seguida, Miriam era muito bonita e Harry descobriu que era modelo, seu marido, Chester Colton III, era de uma família muito rica e ligado a produção de TV. Eles tinham um filhinho de apenas 2 anos, Chester Junior, ele era muito lindo e logo as duas meninas estavam cercando ele e cutucando como se fosse uma boneca viva. Harry ficou com pena do pequeno.

Com os trouxas que sabiam sobre magia na casa Harry pode ver como os Boots se desdobravam para encaixar os dois mundos, e os convidados bruxos nem tinham chegado. Quem chegou desta turma primeiro foram os Diggorys, Cedric foi muito bom em cumprimenta-lo pela vitória e não parecia nem um pouco ressentido. Mas seu pai, depois de encarar sua cicatriz com espanto, o olhou de alto a baixo criticamente e disse:

— Obviamente foi apenas sorte de primeiro jogo. — O menosprezo em sua voz não disfarçava o ciúme e Terry lhe lançou um olhar mortal. Até Cedric pareceu constrangido e sua mãe Zenira indiferente.

Depois vieram os avós Boots, Harry estava tenso, mas as apresentações foram bem calmas. Sra. Honora não se lembrava do episódio da manhã e o cumprimentou com um sorriso feliz e doce. Estava muito bonita em um vestido rosa, seus cabelos presos em um coque elaborado. A medibruxa Srta. Cassiane a acompanhava e ela parecia saber onde e quando estava. Abraçou o neto longamente, disse de suas saudades e que queria ouvir tudo sobre Hogwarts.

— Sr. Potter, fui muito amiga de sua avó e posso lhe dizer que você se parece muito com seu avô, James era um brincalhão como a mãe, mas Fleamont parecia um rei. Não é mesmo, querido. — Disse ela ao apertar sua mão.

— Sim, sem dúvida. Espero que eu possa lhe contar sobre eles em outro momento Sr. Potter. — Disse Sr. Boot com um sorriso de desculpa.

— Harry, por favor, senhor, senhora. — Disse Harry educado.

Em seguida vieram os Davis, Tracy com seus risinhos e olhares melosos em direção ao Terry, fez Harry rir, seu amigo passou boa parte da festa fugindo dela. Anton Davis lhe lançou um olhar meio guloso que Harry não gostou, o Slytherin não era purista, mas era ambicioso e não precisava ser um Ravenclaw para saber que ao olhar na sua direção ele via um grande saco de galeões. Sua esposa era uma mulher bonita, mas tímida, chamada Loreley e trazia consigo seu segundo filho, o orgulho de Anton, pois carregaria seu nome. O garoto de 8 anos de nome Athos parecia ter uma queda por Ayana que o ignorou e esnobou a noite toda também.

Por fim chegaram os Brown, Leticia e Lavander estavam vestidas exageradamente e combinando o que fez muitos arregalarem os olhos. Seu marido e seu filho, o 6º ano Gryffindor que não queria que sua irmã conversasse com ele também estavam presentes, e com atitudes bem diferentes. O marido, Procópio Brown olhava e cumprimentava a todos avidamente, interessado em bons negócios para sua empresa de seguro. Seu filho Peter olhava para tudo com indiferença e mostrava claramente que não queria estar em uma festa de aniversário de uma pessoa a quem ele considerava uma criança. Mas o pior foi Leticia, que para constrangimento absoluto de Harry tentou dizer que se vestira de maneira especial porque eles tinham o menino-que-viveu como convidado especial. E pior, ficou empurrando e elogiando Lavander que conseguiu ser ainda pior que Tracy em risinhos, olhares melosos e corar.

A noite foi caótica a partir dali, Harry tentou fugir dos convidados adultos bruxos e se manteve entre os trouxas. Teve uma conversa muito legal com o Prof. Bunmi que disse que lhe daria aulas no verão junto com Terry, inclusive de francês e latim.

— Um homem precisa de conhecimento Harry, não há nada mais seu do que o conhecimento, podem te tirar tudo, mas nunca seu entendimento do mundo. — Ele disse seriamente. Harry assentiu, os últimos meses o fizeram ver a verdade dessas palavras.

Mas a conversa mais difícil da noite foi com o tio de Terry, ele vinha acompanhando o caso da Sra. Honora e quis ouvir o relato de Harry do acontecera de manhã. No fim ele perguntou:

— E você Harry? Você está bem com o que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou suavemente.

— Eu... — Sua intenção era dizer que estava bem, mas de repente ele se viu dizendo algo diferente. — Não sei senhor. Me fez sentir triste como no verão quando soube que meus pais foram assassinados, quer dizer, antes eu sabia que eles morreram, mas meus tios mentiram e disseram que eles morreram em um acidente de carro, era triste, mas bem eu não me lembrava deles e eu tinha outras coisas em que pensar acho. Mas então eu soube a verdade senhor, que alguém os tirou de mim, e que eles me amaram, meu tio dizia que eles me odiavam, mas era mentira. Foi bom saber a verdade, sabe, foi como ter partes deles de volta para mim, mas a verdade é que eles se foram e não vão voltar. — Harry arfou angustiado e tentou controlar a vontade de chorar. — E o mesmo aconteceu com a Sra. Honora, alguém tirou sua filha dela e ela nunca mais voltar e isso a fez adoecer senhor, sei que foi a tristeza que fez isso com ela. É muito injusto senhor, ter eles tirados de nós e eles fazem muita falta.

Harry ficou em silencio depois de suas palavras atropeladas olhando para as mãos, não percebera até esse momento como fora doloroso ver a Sra. Honora esperando a filha que nunca chegaria.

— É muito bom que consiga dizer a verdade do que está sentindo Harry, isso é importante, mas sabe o que eu acho que lhe faria bem? — Sr. Martin esperou Harry olha-lo curioso antes de continuar. — Você já se despediu dos seu pais, Harry? Foi visitar seus túmulos e conversou com eles? Levou flores? Não? Bem acredito que você precisa, principalmente agora que eles têm rostos, que eles fazem parte de você, foram devolvidos a você, creio que lhe fará bem se puder visita-los.

Harry arregalou os olhos, a ideia não lhe ocorrera antes, mas agora que a ouviu, o desejo de ir era tão grande que ele teve que se controlar para não se levantar e implorar para ir nesse instante.

— Eu gostaria disso senhor, gostaria muito. — Harry disse ansioso.

— Muito bem, vou avisar minha irmã. E se precisar falar sobre qualquer coisa em qualquer momento não hesite em dizer Harry. — Disse ele suavemente e Harry voltou a acenar.

Depois disso Harry foi para junto das crianças, sentindo vontade de se distrair com seus risos e alegria inocente. Ayana o tratava como uma espécie de irmão e o exibia para os primos. Adam contou sobre seu queijo gralhado e chocolate deliciosos, e os primos trouxas queriam ver ele fazer magia, Harry lhes mostrou bolhas coloridas saindo da varinha. Chester Junior ficou encantado rindo tentando pegar as bolhas e as meninas ficaram encantadas quando ele conjurou uma flor na varinha para cada uma. Ele ficou com eles por mais de uma hora e Chester dormiu em seu colo.

Quando ele voltou para a festa se sentou perto de Cedric que estava tentando conversar com o entediando e muito chato irmão de Lavander. Os dois conversaram sobre quadribol e Harry descobriu que o Hufflepuff era muito legal e muito mais humilde do que seu pai. Ele era filho único e parecia ter muita pressão, seu pai queria que ele fosse perfeito e trabalhasse no Ministério com ele quando se formasse. Os Diggorys trabalhavam no Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Magicas a séculos e se esperava de Cedric continuasse a tradição, mas ele disse que não concordava com o pai e o avô sobre como trata-los ou mesmo classifica-los. Harry acabou por surpreende-lo e disse que talvez seja seu diferente modo de pensar que o Departamento precisava.

— Um dia você será o chefe do Departamento Cedric, será o momento de você colocar suas ideias em campo e acabar com os preconceitos e discriminações contra essas criaturas. Com uma mudança de atitude desse Departamento e mudanças de leis na Suprema Corte talvez quando seu filho ou neto assumir o Departamento o mundo magico trate muito melhor esses seres mágicos.

Cedric ficou pensativo depois disso e Harry mais uma vez se deslocou e tentando evitar o centro da festa, acabou se aproximando da Sra. Honora que estava sentada com a Srta. Cassiane em um dos cantos do solar, a noite já caíra e estava nevando, a visão da parede de vidro era de tirar o folego.

— Olá querido, você está gostando da festa? Você comeu? Tudo está delicioso, Serafina como sempre fez uma festa linda. — Disse Sra. Honora docemente.

— Sim, senhora, eu comi, estava muito bom. Estou cheio, agora só tenho espaço para o bolo. — Disse Harry sentando ao seu lado.

— Ah, sim o bolo, Shawanna sempre faz os bolos das crianças, sua mãe era doceira lá na América e ela costumava ajudar. Hoje ela apenas faz doces e bolos para ajudar na caridade, mas não perdeu a mão. Você vai ver, duvido que já provou ou vai provar um bolo tão gostoso. — Disse, sorrindo na direção da outra avó de Terry, depois ela o encarou com atenção. — Então você é um Potter hein? Obvio para qualquer um que conheceu seu pai e avô, fisicamente você se parece muito com eles. Mas esses olhos verdes devem ter vindo de sua mãe, certo? Sim? Eu pensei assim, seu pai e avô tinham olhos avelãs e sua avó olhos de whisky, mas esse cabelo escuro e bagunçado para todos os lados é uma característica dos Potters, sem dúvida. Mas me diga querido, como você conheceu meu neto mesmo? — Perguntou Sra. Honora docemente.

— Ah, eu estudo com ele em Hogwarts senhora, estamos na mesma casa, somos os melhores amigos. — Disse Harry sorrindo de volta.

— Ah, sim claro, ando muito esquecida. Ora, isso quer dizer que você está na Ravenclaw, bem isso é algo que nunca pensei que veria, um Potter que não está na Gryffindor, quem diria. — Disse ela sorrindo. — Mas, pensando bem sua trisavó paterna era uma Ravenclaw, obviamente você puxou dela. Seu avô falava com muito orgulho dela, dizia ser uma guerreira e uma mestra em Runas Antigas, chamava Laura Fleamont, quando solteira e era a última linha da família Fleamont e por ser uma linha feminina morreu com ela.

Harry acenou, lera a história no livro de seu avô, ela pedira que ao neto fosse dado seu nome de família, pois se não morreria com ela. E a maioria dos Potters eram Gryffindors, mas aqui e ali alguém se desgarrava, também não era incomum que eles se casassem com alguém de outra casa. Como sua avó Euphemia que era Slytherin. Mas não havia no livro informação sobre a família de sua avó, talvez a Sra. Honora se lembrasse, decidiu perguntar.

— Ah, Euphemia era irlandesa querido, você só tem que olhar uma foto dela e você sabe disso. Aqueles cabelos de fogo e olhos de whisky, tinha um temperamento alegre e feliz, adorava cantar e dançar, detestava a formalidade inglesa e James era um brincalhão como ela. — Sra. Honora riu com a lembrança. — Ele aprendeu a pregar brincadeiras com ela, devo ter fotos dela em algum lugar, vou procurar e te conseguir umas copias Harry. Cassiane querida, não me deixe esquecer. — Dirigiu-se a enfermeira que estivera lendo um livro calmamente, enquanto ainda acompanhava a conversa.

— Não deixarei Sra. Honora, amanhã mesmo faremos esta atividade, será muito bom para exercitar sua memória. — Disse a medibruxa com um sorriso solicito.

— Bem, sobre sua família, eles eram irlandeses, claro, uma família bruxa muito tradicional e rica. Eles eram os donos fundadores do time de Quadribol Kenmare Kestrels, mas a família perdeu muito dinheiro com o avô de Euphemia e eles tiveram que vender o time. Isso sempre a entristeceu. Seu pai, que era um homem sensato e inteligente, conseguiu tomar as rédeas da fortuna da família, mas ele morreu cedo. Seu filho e herdeiro assumiu e voltou a ter grandes perdas, ele era o irmão mais novo de sua avó e eles não se davam bem porque ele vivia uma vida de luxo e ainda fazia investimentos tolos, e claro nunca a escutava. Pudera se naquela época o conselho de uma mulher era respeitado. No fim ele perdeu o que restava da riqueza da família, mas seu avô, ele amava tanto Euphemia que, quando o cunhado teve que vender a casa ancestral dos O'Hallahan, Fleamont a comprou e lhe deu de presente de aniversário de casamento. — Sra. Honora sorria e se emocionava. — Imagine que o irmão ficou zangado, ele esperava que Fleamont devolvesse a casa ao herdeiro legitimo, ou herdeiro masculino como se dizia. Nunca mais quis falar com sua avó depois que, como ele disse, "ela roubou o que era seu de direito".

— Que tolo. — Disse Harry abismado.

— Hum, seu avô costumava chama-lo assim, Euphemia tinha mais criatividade em seus elogios a ele. — Ela riu divertidamente e Harry acompanhou imaginando uma mulher bonita de cabelos de fogo e olhos de whisky xingando o irmão por sua tolice. — Hallanon é sua agora, claro. — Continuou Sra. Honora em tom de fato.

— Desculpe senhora, não entendi. — Harry ficou confuso.

— Hallanon, querido, a casa ancestral dos O'Hallahans. Eu nunca a visitei, mas sua avó a descreveu como uma linda Mansão, feita de pedra e com vista para o mar. Euphemia amava sua casa de infância e lhe doía a ideia que ela pertencesse a alguém que não fosse de sua família, assim seu avô lhe comprou de presente. E claro ela deve fazer parte de sua herança querido, seus administradores não lhe falaram sobre isso? — Perguntou Sra. Honora curiosa.

— Eu... ainda não tivemos a oportunidade de nos reunir senhora. Hum... Obrigado Sra. Honora por me contar sobre minha avó. Muito obrigado mesmo. — Disse Harry e depois se afastou.

Sua mente estava zunindo, uma casa, não, uma Mansão que lhe pertencia, parte da história de sua família. E ele não sabia de nada, talvez houvesse mais e de repente ele quis conhecer todas as propriedades que lhe pertenciam e cada uma de suas histórias e se estavam bem cuidadas. Será que foram abandonadas assim como ele ao ser enviado para a casa de seus parentes e nunca mais checado? A reunião amanhã como Sr. Falc e o Sr. Boot não parecia chegar rápido o suficiente.

Logo houve o momento dos parabéns e cortar o bolo, seu amigo ficou sorridente e levemente corado diante do bolo e revirou os olhos para Harry quando seu pai iniciou um discurso.

— Sempre agradeci que Terry herdou o cérebro e a beleza da mãe. — Isso provocou risos e ele continuou. — Mas o que sempre me deixou mais orgulhoso é que Terry é ele mesmo, ele é leal e o melhor dos amigos, é protetor com os irmãos, atencioso e educado com os avós. E um filho que nos ama incondicionalmente. Assim Terry é, verdadeiro e, para aumentar nossa alegria, principalmente da mãe dele, ele foi classificado na Ravenclaw. Serafina, pelas minhas costas, diz que é a melhor casa de Hogwarts, mas eu posso afirmar com certeza que agora que ela tem meu filho como um dos seus membros, Ravenclaw é realmente a melhor das casas. — Depois Sr. Falc ergueu sua taça e propôs um brinde. — A Terry!

— A Terry! — Toda a sala brindou.

Harry ergueu seu copo de cerveja amanteigada quente, era muito bom, sorriu para Terry que estava mais corado e bebeu.

Depois Sra. Brown se adiantou batendo sua varinha em sua taça e chamando a atenção para si. Ela sorria meio maníaca, seu rosto vermelho fez Harry supor que ela tinha bebido um pouco demais, e ele sentiu um mal pressentimento que se afundou em seu estômago.

— Agora, agora, hoje é um dia muito importante para nosso aniversariante, Terry parabéns, você merece tudo de bom. Mas eu proponho mais um brinde, pois hoje temos entre nós um convidado muito especial. — Sra. Brown olhou na sua direção e Harry desejou ter saído assim que ela começou a falar, paralisado ele empalideceu, muito além de envergonhado para corar. — O herói do nosso mundo, aquele que nos livrou de você-sabe-quem está presente e gostaria que todos levantassem suas taças, como fizemos no Halloween a 10 anos, e brindassem comigo, ao MENINO-QUE-SOBREVIVEU! — Seu grito final agudo arranhou seus ouvidos e fez sangrar seu coração.

Harry observou todos os bruxos da sala, que entendiam o que acontecia, com exceção dos Boots, das crianças e Cedric, levantando e brindando a ele, ou o herói que eles pensavam que era. Tentando entender o que devia fazer, Harry olhou em volta e viu o rosto triste de Terry em sua direção e lamentou ter estragado a festa de seu amigo, teria sido melhor ele ficar em seu quarto. Assim, ao em vez de responder como gostaria para aquela mulher horrorosa, Harry apenas saiu de cabeça baixa e foi para seu quarto.

Estava sozinho a algum tempo olhando para a neve cair na escuridão do bosque quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ele abriu e a Sra. Serafina estava ali, Harry deixou-a entrar e esperou que dissesse algo, mas ela continuou em silencio. Harry a olhou e viu a olhando-o de volta. Suspirando percebeu que ela queria que ele falasse primeiro.

— Terry está chateado comigo? — Perguntou Harry, finalmente.

— Porque Terry estaria chateado com você? — Ela lhe devolveu com outra pergunta.

— Bem, aquela mulher ficou falando de mim como se eu fosse especial quando a festa é do Terry, é o dia especial dele. E, bem, por eu abandonar a festa. Não quis envergonha-lo, mas se ficasse lá ia gritar com aquela mulher horrível. — Disse ele rabugento.

— Não, ele não está chateado com você, Terry está chateado por você, me disse muito claramente para tirar a harpia bêbada da festa dele e se não fosse pelo fato de eu mesma estar muito zangada com Leticia, teria lavado sua boca com sabão por dizer algo assim. — Disse ela displicentemente.

— Oh!... Bem, fico feliz então, não queria estragar a festa dele. — Disse Harry mais aliviado.

— Mesmo se a festa dele tivesse sido estragada, não teria sido por você e sim por "aquela mulher horrível". E para você saber eu não resisti como você e gritei com ela. — Disse Serafina muito séria.

— A senhora fez? — Harry estava muito surpreso.

— Sim, sabe Harry eu nunca tentaria ser sua mãe, até porque Lily Potter é insubstituível e ela o amava tanto quanto eu amo meus filhos. Mas eu sei que se ela estivesse aqui teria gritado com a harpia... quer dizer com a Leticia e talvez até lhe tirado alguns cabelos. — Serafina sorriu maliciosa. — Mas sei que também teria se orgulhado de você por não ter gritado com ela. Pessoas como Leticia nunca serão capazes de entender a profundidade do que aconteceu naquela noite e você poderia até ter esfregado em seu rosto e ainda assim ela só veria a superfície. Na verdade, você lhe virar as costas como fez a envergonhou mais do que qualquer coisa que você poderia ter lhe dito Harry.

Harry apenas acenou, aliviado por ter feito a coisa certa, a verdade é que as pessoas eram bem difíceis e nem sempre ele sabia agir socialmente certo.

— Agora você não gostaria de descer? Todos já foram embora, apenas minha família ainda está por aqui. E você nem comeu o bolo de mamãe, garanto que vai se arrepender se não experimentar. —Ela agora estava mais animada e Harry sorriu também.

Ele desceu e corou um pouco, mas ninguém ficou encarando e Terry também não disse nada, só lhe entregou um grande pedaço de bolo e disse um "melhor bolo de sempre, amigo", e tudo voltou ao normal. Terry abriu seus presentes animado e lançou a Harry um olhar agradecido e divertido quando viu o livro de jardinagem. Logo depois a festa acabou.

A família Madaki se hospedaria até o dia seguinte, com os avós de Terry ficando até sábado. Apenas os avós Boots partiram, pois Sra. Honora precisava de uma rotina e um espaço conhecido.

Harry não dormiu muito bem, sonhou com gritos e luzes verdes e risos frios. Acordou de repente ao amanhecer e sem conseguir voltar a dormir desceu ainda de pijama para fazer um chocolate quente. Depois foi para a biblioteca e sentado confortável em uma poltrona abriu um livro de ficção, tinha que começar a adquirir o habito da leitura. Ele decidiu pelo mistério e logo se viu envolvido pelo detetive Sherlock Holmes e seu amigo medico Watson.

Quando sua varinha tocou as 7 horas lamentou ter que deixar o livro, subindo o levou para seu quarto e deixou na mesinha de cabeceira. Serafina disse que ele podia pegar qualquer livro da biblioteca. Ele colocou sua roupa de treino e quando saiu para o corredor encontrou Terry lhe esperando. Acenando bom dia, sem perguntas ou comentários os dois deixaram a casa para a rotina de treino habitual. Quando voltaram Serafina já iniciara o café da manhã e sua mão a ajudava.

— Bom dia meninos. O café da manhã fica pronto em quinze minutos, subam e tomem banho. — Disse Sra. Serafina sorrindo.

Harry concordou e quando desceu, ofereceu sua ajuda, mas a irmã e cunhada da Sra. Serafina estavam ajudando e só lhe restou se sentar e comer a deliciosa comida. Em seguida vieram as despedidas, os irmãos e seus cônjuges e as crianças estavam partindo e combinando de se encontrarem no almoço de Natal na próxima semana. Os avós iam ficar até o dia seguinte, queriam passar o dia com os netos, Terry principalmente, que não viam desde agosto.

Depois que a casa se esvaziou Sra. Serafina o chamou na biblioteca para conversar.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou ele preocupado ao se sentar no sofá de couro marrom.

— Está tudo bem Harry, não se preocupe, queria apenas conversar com você sobre algumas coisas, organizar outras. Eu conversei com minha cunhada, ela é pediatra, sei que você está em tratamento com uma curandeira, mas existem exames e vacinas no mundo trouxa que não temos no mundo magico. — Começou ela hesitante. — Quando uma criança bruxa nasce ela toma as devidas vacinas para varíola de dragão e outras doenças magicas contagiosas. Mas no mundo trouxa as vacinas precisam de reforço e algumas só podem ser tomadas depois de certa idade. Imagino que sua tia não o levou para tomar essas vacinas, levou?

— Hum, não senhora, ela nunca me levou no médico. Quando me acidentei algumas vezes minha tia me levou ao hospital, uma vez eu me queimei no fogão, em outra, meu primo me empurrou na escada e eu quebrei o braço. E quando fui para o jardim de infância a professora percebeu que eu precisava de óculos, assim eles me levaram ao médico dos olhos. Mas não me lembro de ir ao médico para uma consulta, exames ou vacinas. — Explicou Harry olhando para as mãos.

— Foi o que eu pensei. — Suspirando Serafina se sentou mais perto dele e segurou suas mãos. — Harry, a maneira como eles agiram, como eles te trataram, não importa seus motivos, foi muito errada e não é sua culpa, porque nada justifica o que fizeram. Você compreende isso? — Ela perguntou olhando sua expressão com atenção.

Harry suspirou e olhou para ela nos olhos.

— Antes de saber porque eles me odiavam, eu não entendia. Eles me disseram que meus pais não me queriam, que eles foram obrigados a ficar comigo quando morreram, que eu era um estorvo, um peso e que devia ser grato por me darem um teto. E que eu não merecia mais do que isso. — Harry não desviou o olhar e viu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas. — Mas então eu entendi que eles me odeiam por causa da minha magia, assim como eles odiavam meus pais, assim como eles odeiam tudo que não é normal e que afetem suas vidas normais. Eles odeiam o mundo Sra. Serafina, pois ninguém no mundo é exatamente normal como eles tentam ser, eles deveriam se odiar também, porque eles não são normais também, apenas de mente estreita e vazia. Eu amo meus pais senhora como eles me amavam, e eu amo minha magia, e eu estou aprendendo a me amar também e entender que não é minha culpa. — Disse Harry seriamente, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas ele se recusou a chorar.

Serafina apertou suas mãos com mais força desejando abraça-lo, mas sabendo que ele não estava pronto ainda.

— É muito bom ver que você não vai deixar aquelas pessoas te derrubarem Harry. Eu não esperaria nada diferente de você. — Suspirando para controlar a emoção, Serafina agitou a varinha e um chá começou a ser preparado para eles. — Bem, continuando, você se importaria se eu marcasse uma consulta com Elisabeth? Assim ela pode checar você e podemos também passar pelo oftalmologista que é como se chama o médico dos olhos. — Perguntou ela sorrindo quando serviu chá aos dois.

— Não me importo, não quero dar nenhum trabalho, Sra. Serafina, mas gostaria de cuidar da minha saúde. Quero ser forte e saudável, isso é importante para mim. — Disse Harry firmemente e tomou seu chá quente.

— Não é trabalho nenhum. Vou marcar com ela então. Meu irmão Martin me disse que seria importante para você visitar os túmulos dos seu pais e que você gostaria de ir? — A afirmação saiu em um tom de pergunta e um pouco hesitante.

— Sim senhora, eu já sabia que eles estavam enterrados em Godric's Hollow, mas não tinha me ocorrido visita-los. Não sei como me sentirei, mas quero muito ir vê-los e conversar com eles, acho. Não sei se faz sentido. — Disse Harry confuso com essa nova necessidade, ele sabia que não veria seus pais, mas uma parte dele queria fazer isso.

— Faz todo sentido Harry, cada pessoa lida com a morte de sua própria maneira, não há certo ou errado. E a verdade é que você só pôde começar a lidar com a morte e a perda de seus pais nos últimos meses. Muitas vezes precisamos nos despedir, passar por um encerramento para começar a curar a dor que sentimos. Concordo com meu irmão, acredito que os visitar te ajudará. Vou fazer o seguinte, depois do Natal vamos tirar um dia só nós dois, Terry estará visitando seu amigo trouxa nesse dia e eu te levo pela manhã na consulta medica e a tarde para Godric's Hollow. O que me diz? — Perguntou Serafina sorrindo.

— Isso seria bom. — Harry disse e depois pensando em algo, hesitou. — Hum... senhora, eu...

— Sim, Harry? Pode falar o que quiser. — Disse ela e parecia sincera.

Harry então explicou rapidamente sobre as aulas extras de carpintaria magica, desde o começo, e como depois de falar com o Prof. Flitwick, elas seriam aulas optativas.

— E agora com essa autorização não vou conseguir fazer as aulas. Seria possível neste dia irmos até a casa dos meus parentes e assim pessoalmente eu consigo que minha tia assine? Se eu enviar a Edwiges eles vão apenas rasgar o papel e ainda podem machucar minha coruja. — Pediu Harry meio corando, mas seus grandes olhos verdes a encaravam e ela imaginou como a tia lhe negava algo quando ele a olhava assim.

— Claro Harry, levarei você com prazer. E que ótima ideia a sua e a do professor. Terry não me falou nada, mas tanto aconteceu desde que vocês chegaram. — Ela ficou pensativa. — Bem ainda bem que vamos fazer compras amanhã, vocês poderão comprar os materiais para as aulas. E essa é outra coisa que quero falar com você, amanhã iremos todos fazer compras, bem meus pais ficarão com os pequenos, então seremos nós quatro. Com as lojas cheias por causa do Natal será mais fácil se soubermos antes o que precisamos comprar, nas lojas trouxas e magicas. Quero que faça uma lista de tudo o que precisa, separe por coisas trouxas e magicas, e por coisas que encontraremos na mesma loja. Se formos mais organizados, será bem mais rápido e menos estressante. Ok?

— Sim senhora, vou fazer a lista hoje mesmo. — Disse Harry animado com a ideia de poder comprar tudo o que precisava. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Sim, na verdade, tem algo. Sua reunião com Falc e meu sogro mais tarde hoje, me pareceu bem oficial, você disse precisar de um advogado. Mas você não terá um adulto responsável para te acompanhar e te aconselhar, e enquanto confio no meu marido, gostaria de saber se eu posso ser sua acompanhante. Não sou sua guardiã, mas seus guardiões são trouxas e como estabelecemos não interessados em ajuda-lo em qualquer conselho que precise ou em qualquer outra questão que aparecer. O que me diz? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina e o olhou com expectativa.

— Eu... eu acho que seria bom, hum... Sr. Serafina, seria possível o Terry participar também? Eu gostaria do seu apoio, mas muitas das coisas que eu preciso encontrar respostas, bem, foi o Terry que fez a maioria das perguntas. — Perguntou Harry hesitante.

— Eu acredito que é possível sim. — Ela sorriu para ele. — É obvio para mim que vocês se tornaram bons amigos e se ele quer te ajudar e você precisa desse apoio, tem minha concordância sim e tenho certeza que do meu marido também. Vou falar com eles agora mesmo. — Disse Sra. Serafina e deixou a biblioteca.

Harry decidiu ir visitar Edwiges, o poleiro de King e das corujas que visitavam ficava no sótão. Ele passou quase uma hora com os dois e quando desceu ajudou Serafina a colocar a mesa, sobrara comida da festa, assim não era necessário cozinhar o almoço. Anne tirara o dia de folga hoje, pois os avós Madakis ficariam com as crianças. Terry inicialmente pretendia ir passear com eles, mas com o pedido do Harry, ele decidiu ficar.

As 13 horas todos estavam na biblioteca as portas fechadas. Ao em vez da escrivaninha eles estavam usando os sofás e poltronas, assim todos ficariam mais acomodados e diminuía a formalidade. Sr. Boot ocupava uma poltrona marrom e parecia muito sério, Harry decidiu se sentar sozinho também, enquanto o apoio de Terry e sua mãe era apreciado, sentia que tinha que fazer suas solicitações por si mesmo. Terry se sentou com a mãe um sofá e o Sr. Falc em uma cadeira que ele conjurou, assim ficava bem de frente ao Harry.

— Bem Harry, normalmente, faríamos essa consulta em nosso escritório, mas dado o fato de estarmos de férias e a relação de nossas famílias, acredito que podemos responder qualquer de suas dúvidas com mais informalidade, se você não se importar. — Sr. Falc assumiu a reunião.

Sr. Boot ficou em silencio e Harry entendeu que ele estava ali mais como um apoio para todos e por sua experiência do que para tomar decisões.

— Eu não me importo senhor. — Disse Harry e ansioso enxugou as mãos suadas na calça jeans que usava.

— Bem Harry, se você tem dúvidas legais pergunte e vamos orienta-lo. — Disse Sr. Falc prestativo.

— Primeiro Sr. Falc você poderia me explicar em qual área você ou seu escritório trabalham? — Harry lera dois livros sobre o trabalho de um advogado e fizera algumas perguntas a Hermione que parecia saber muita coisa sobre tudo. Mesmo Terry o ajudara, mas ele não quisera envolver seu amigo demais, afinal ele tinha que contratar um bom advogado e não o pai de seu melhor amigo.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta e minha resposta é que trabalhamos em várias áreas. Eu particularmente trabalho na área criminal, de família e direito civil. Anton Davis, meu sócio trabalha na área empresarial e tributaria, mas nós dois podemos trabalhar nos diversos setores, fazemos essa divisão mais por gosto do que por competência. — Respondeu Sr. Falc.

— Ok, eu não sei quem eram os advogados que representavam minha família, existe alguma maneira de eu descobrir isso? — Harry perguntou.

— Essa resposta eu sei Harry. — Sr. Boot falou pela primeira vez desde que o cumprimentara. — Sua família sempre teve muita boa relação com os Corners, eles são advogados e cuidam dos negócios e propriedades Potters desde seu bisavô. Quando Henry Potter se tornou um membro da Suprema Corte, por ser muito atuante não tinha mais tanto tempo para administrar a fortuna Potter no dia a dia, assim ele os contratou. Seu bisavô era muito amigo de Carson Corner. — Explicou ele calmamente.

— Antes disso ele não tinha advogados? — Harry precisava saber esses detalhes.

— Se Henry precisasse de um advogado ele o chamaria com certeza, mas não acredito que antes desse tempo houve um administrador, os Potters sempre gostaram de cuidar de suas propriedades e negócios pessoalmente. Não eram preguiçosos como alguns puros sangues que só desfrutam da fortuna. — Sr. Boot falou com desprezo.

— Então o advogado também administra os negócios? Não apenas cuidam de questões legais ou a manutenção das propriedades? E porque meu bisavô não contratou os Boots? Nossas famílias eram amigas também, não? — Harry voltou a enxugar as mãos suadas.

— Bem, para sua última pergunta, os Boots sempre trabalharam na área do direito, mas sempre trabalhamos no setor público, nos tribunais do Ministério da Magia, seja como advogado ou como juiz. Não se esqueça que nem todos podem pagar um advogado particular Harry, e o sistema judicial existe no mundo magico assim como no mundo trouxa. — Explicou Sr. Falc.

— Nós dois quebramos a tradição de minha família Harry. Falc deixou o Ministério quando foi se esconder para proteger Serafina e Terry e nunca voltou, eu continuei trabalhando como juiz do tribunal na área de direitos civis, mas quando o homem que assassinou minha filha pagou sua liberdade sem nem ter um julgamento e passou a desfilar pelos corredores do Ministério como uma espécie de príncipe, eu deixei meu cargo também. — Sr. Boot enquanto falava fechou os punhos com força pela raiva que sentia.

— Foi nessa época que partimos para a área particular e abrimos um escritório com Anton. — Continuou Falc, não querendo que o assunto se desviasse. — E quanto a sua primeira pergunta, o dinheiro é administrado e cuidado pelos goblins, mas eles não se metem com bruxos ou seus negócios. Em teoria cada um deveria administrar seus próprios negócios ou investimentos, e famílias como os Potters sempre o fizeram, mas se tornou comum que os advogados além de questões legais, contratuais e tributarias também começassem a administrar esses negócios. Ou pelo menos supervisionar o administrador contratado pela família. Faz sentido? — Sr. Falc perguntou.

— Sim, eu entendo. Minha família tinha um administrador?

— Não Harry, seu bisavô, mesmo enquanto membro da Suprema Corte Bruxa, ainda administrava os negócios da família, apenas não cuidava dos inúmeros detalhes do dia a dia, mas qualquer grande decisão era dele e foi assim com seu avô também. Fleamont era ainda mais participativo e só diminuiu o ritmo quando James nasceu, assim ele podia passar mais tempo com o filho tão desejado. — Sr. Boot explicou.

Harry acenou entendendo tudo e formulando ainda mais perguntas.

— Quem administrou tudo nos últimos 10 anos? — Harry olhos os dois adultos com muita atenção.

Eles pareceram um pouco surpresos com a pergunta, mas logo Sr. Falc respondeu:

— Acredito que os escritórios Corners, seus pais estavam em uma guerra Harry, acredito que eles deixaram tudo organizado em caso de algo lhes acontecer. E em seu testamento eles designariam um administrador, que acredito deva ser Carson Corner o atual chefe da família Corner. — Explicou Falc e viu Harry e seu filho trocarem um olhar significativo. — Harry se você está com receio de alguém ou Corner lhe roubar ou não cuidar bem de suas propriedades, não se preocupe, pois eles fazem um contrato magico com a família para quem trabalham, eles são magicamente obrigados a serem honestos. E mesmo com o falecimento de James o contrato ainda é vinculativo a linha Potter, ou seja, você.

— E se o Sr. Corner morresse ou se ele não cumprisse o contrato, o que aconteceria? — Harry estava tentando chegar ao ponto mais importante.

— Se ele morresse, existem salvaguardas, se o advogado não tem um sócio ou herdeiro para assumir, a defensoria pública assumiria e o Ministério continuaria a cuidar de tudo. O Ministério tem um departamento que lida com propriedades ou negócios cujo herdeiro não pode assumir ou que não tem mais um herdeiro e não houve testamento. — Sr. Boot explicou olhando curioso para Harry, tentando entender onde ele estava querendo chegar. — Imagine se várias empresas deixassem de existir ou entrassem em falência simplesmente por não ter um administrador ou herdeiro. Quando não há um herdeiro a propriedade é leiloada e o dinheiro fica para os cofres do Ministério, mas até o leilão existem pessoas que mantem a empresa funcionando, isso acontece também com aquelas que precisam esperar o herdeiro atingir a maioridade.

— E sobre a quebra do contrato, depende do que foi estipulado no contrato magico, indenizações, multas, perda de poder magico, dívida magica na linha da família, mesmo a morte. Não acredito que seu pai pediria algo muito ruim, acredito que uma indenização bem vultuosa seria o solicitado, é o mais comum nos dias de hoje. — Falc trocou um olhar com seu pai, também estava com um mal pressentimento.

— Ok, e existe alguma maneira de se quebrar o contrato? Por Corner ou um terceiro bruxo? Alguém muito poderoso? — Harry voltou a pressionar.

— Não Harry, um contrato assinado com um chefe de uma família antiga não pode ser quebrado. Você viu o que aconteceu com a promessa magica feita ontem por nós dois. Ninguém, por mais poderoso que seja pode quebrar algo assim e se tentasse poderia até levar a morte, sua e do outro contratante, no caso, o Sr. Corner. E o Corner não tentaria fazer isso, mesmo que seja só uma grande indenização, poderia leva-lo a falência e se isso se espalhasse ele perderia sua reputação, seus clientes. Ele estaria acabado como advogado. — Sr. Boot falou com firmeza.

— Ok, então onde está o testamento dos meus pais? — Harry os encarou com determinação. — O testamento é um contrato magico, feito para entrar em vigor imediatamente após a morte dos meus pais. Terry me explicou que eles são magicamente preparados e ativados quando sentem a morte daqueles a quem pertencem. Mas em algum momento ele foi contido, ele foi parado. Se Corner não tem nada a ver com isso, então o que aconteceu? — Sua pergunta saiu com dureza e Harry tentou controlar a raiva que sentia.

Houve um longo silencio e Harry se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro tenso. Finalmente Sr. Falc decidiu reiniciar com alguns esclarecimentos.

— Harry, acredito que sua suposição de que o testamento não entrou em vigor está incorreta. Como você disse por ser um documento magico poderoso ele não pode ser detido. E como eu disse é bem possível que Corner colocou as determinações de seus pais em vigor, ele deve estar administrando e cuidando de seus negócios e propriedades, sendo competente como ele é deve estar fazendo um bom trabalho. — Explicou Falc e seu tom saiu paternalista.

Harry se irritou e estava prestes a responder impetuosamente quando Terry veio em seu socorro.

— Pai, avô, vocês estão desconsiderando o mais importante aqui e o mais obvio. — Terry o olhou e depois olhou para a mãe. — O que James e Lily Potter tinham de mais importante?

— Harry, o mais importante para eles era Harry. — Respondeu ela sem hesitação.

— Assim, em seu testamento haveria guardiões designados para assumirem a tutela do Harry. Os Potters tinham muitos amigos, vocês três são um exemplo dessa amizade e lealdade, e deveriam haver outros. Eles teriam considerado a possiblidade, não apenas deles morrerem na guerra, mas também de seus amigos mais próximos. Tudo o que Harry ouviu sobre os pais, nunca ninguém deixou de mencionar quão brilhantes eram, assim eles teriam se preparado para que o que mais amavam fosse muito bem cuidado caso eles não pudessem estar aqui para isso. A questão é, como Harry foi parar na casa de parentes que o odeiam, odeiam magia, odiavam seus pais, onde ele ficou isolado do nosso mundo e nunca foi ensinado nada ou preparado para assumir sua herança ou se defender de seus inimigos? — Terry como sempre com seu jeito simples de explicar deixou todos mudos. Até que.

— Espere, acho que estou faltando algo aqui. Eu compreendi que Harry cresceu no mundo trouxa e que não sabia muito sobre a história de sua família. Você nos escreveu Terry pedindo o livro dos Potters para emprestar a ele para que pudesse adquirir esse conhecimento. Considerei isso normal e resolvi lhe presentear com um presente do meu amigo Fleamont. E até onde sei Harry foi viver com parentes trouxas, os únicos parentes vivos que tinha, imagino que eles estariam no topo da lista de guardiões. — Sr. Boot os olhou com atenção.

Harry engoliu em seco e olhou para Terry percebendo que ele precisaria contar sobre sua vida nos Dursley para que eles entendessem.

— Quando Harry entrou no meu compartimento em 1º de setembro, eu vi um menino pequeno, mais parecia ter 9 anos e não 11, talvez menos. — Terry começou olhando para o amigo com um sorriso. — Nós nos apresentamos e não sei com o que me surpreendi mais, quem ele era ou sua aparência. Ele usava uma camiseta usada e velha, uma calça puída e um tênis com buraco, tudo uns 4 números maior do que o dele. Mas então começamos a conversar e minha surpresa só aumentou porque Harry Potter me disse que nem sabia que era um bruxo até receber sua carta de Hogawarts. — Terry fez uma pausa esperando e não se desapontou.

— O que!? — Gritou sua mãe.

— Isso é impossível! — Exclamou seu pai.

— Do que está falando Terrence Boot. — Seu avô era o mais zangado.

— Sim, minha surpresa foi a mesma de vocês, mas fica pior. E acho que essa é uma história que Harry deve contar, mas se mantenham calmos, tudo já é bem difícil para o ele sem vocês gritando. — Terry foi bem contundente, tendo visto seu amigo se encolher com os gritos zangados.

— Nos desculpe Harry, eu sabia que sua família não estava cuidando bem de você, por causa de sua saúde, mas não tinha considerado que você não sabia nada sobre nosso mundo, você poderia nos contar? Vamos todos nos manter calmos. — Disse Sra. Serafina, olhando para o marido e o sogro com olhar agudo.

— Sua saúde? O que tem de errado com a saúde do menino? — Sr. Boot perguntou surpreso.

— Deixe ele contar meu pai, e Harry, por favor, saiba que o que nos disser será confidencial. — Acrescentou Sr. Falc.

Harry acenou e voltou a se sentar, suspirando.

— Bem, acho que começa com o fato de que minha tia odiava minha mãe, não faz muito tempo ela me contou que a odiou desde que minha mãe recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, meus avós a consideravam especial, ter uma bruxa na família, mas minha tia a considerava uma anormal. Seja por ciúme ou inveja, eu não sei. Tia Petúnia nunca me quis, ela disse que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, que eles me odiavam, me achavam um estorvo, que eram bêbados e foram os culpados do acidente. — Harry viu as expressões indignadas e possessas, mas continuou falando. — Ela me contou que alguém, alguns dos anormais com quem eles saiam, me deixaram na porta de sua casa e que ela queria me levar a um orfanato, mas teve medo do que os vizinhos falariam. Assim assumiu para todos, sua natureza caridosa e decidiu cuidar do pirralho da sua irmã esquisita. — Harry continuou falando sobre sua infância, sua voz se manteve plana e vazia e seus olhos fixados em suas mãos. Não queria ver aversão ou pena nos olhos de ninguém. — Eu já tinha perdido a esperança de que alguém me tirasse de lá quando as cartas começaram a chegar. Estava endereçada ao armário debaixo da escada, meus tios ficaram paranoicos, tinham certeza que haviam pessoas nos vigiando e me deram o segundo quarto do meu primo. — Ignorando o arfar de alguém Harry explicou a fuga das cartas e como Hagrid os encontrou e finalmente ele soube quem era. — Foi então que eu soube quem eu era, quem eram meus pais, sobre magia e a verdade sobre suas mortes. E eu estava tão feliz em deixar os Dursley e ir para o mundo dos meus pais, meu mundo, tão acostumado a não fazer perguntas que nem estranhei o fato de que era o Guarda Caça de Hogwarts e não um professor que veio me trazer minha carta. Foi apenas quando Terry apontou isso que eu percebi o absurdo do fato.

O silêncio dessa vez se manteve por mais tempo, Harry finalmente olhou para os ocupantes sala, Sr. Falc estava obviamente tentando controlar a raiva. Sr. Boot se levantara e andava de um lado para o outro da sala e Sr. Serafina chorava baixinho com as mãos no rosto. Terry como sempre estava pálido e triste quando ouvia qualquer coisa sobre a vida de Harry com seus parentes

— Isso está além do que eu pensei que eram suas dificuldades com seus parentes, Harry. Não compreendo por que Dumbledore te deixou com eles. — Afirmou Sr. Falc indignado.

— Isso é criminoso com qualquer criança, imagine então com um Potter, neto de Fleamont. Vocês tentaram entrar em contato com o Departamento de Cuidados Infantis do Ministério para visitarem-no anos atrás. O que aconteceu então?

— Nós... solicitamos visitação, mas Dumbledore nos impediu. Ele conversou conosco, pessoalmente, disse que Harry estava seguro com parentes trouxas de Lily, que não éramos os primeiros a solicitarem uma visita. O diretor nos explicou que famílias nada confiáveis queriam saber o endereço do Harry, provavelmente com a intenção de se vingarem pelo desaparecimento de Voldemort, com a mesma alegação de serem amigos de Lily ou James. — Sra. Serafina levantou os olhos para Harry e parecia implorar entendimento. — E que se ele permitisse nossa visita seria obrigado a dar essa permissão a outros e mesmo que todos fossem sinceros como nós, poderíamos ser seguidos. — Serafina se levantou e parecia furiosa. — Ele afirmou que Harry estava em perigo no mundo mágico, mas nos garantiu que Harry estava bem e feliz. Nós acreditamos e para nós a segurança dele era mais importante que tudo.

— Dumbledore mentiu. — Harry falou com firmeza. — Ele disse o mesmo ao professor Flitwick, que me colocou com meus parentes e garantiu pessoalmente minha segurança, mas ele nunca esteve em minha presença. E se sua intenção, ao me deixar na casa dos meus tios era minha segurança, o diretor deveria ao menos ter certeza que eles me queriam e não me deixar na porta para eles me encontrarem de manhã. — Harry suspirou bagunçando os cabelos e se levantou também olhando para todos na sala. — Mas isso não me importa mais, está no passado e não pode ser mudado. O que importa para mim é porque Dumbledore não se preocupou ao menos em me contar a verdade sobre mim e minha família, porque não se importou em me preparar, como muitas crianças do mundo mágico, para chegar à Hogwarts. Eu mais do que qualquer um precisava ter sido ensinado teoria magica, a história magica e que eu tinha inimigos ainda livres que poderiam querer se vingar. — Harry estava exasperado agora e seus olhos verdes brilhavam. — Ao invés disso ele envia Hagrid, que por mais bom coração que tenha, não estava preparado para me explicar nada e não sabia responder as poucas perguntas que fiz, quando tentei comprar outros livros não me deixou. E nem me levou o kit fornecido pelo Ministério aos nascidos trouxas. Não quero ser paranoico, mas me parece e, Terry concorda comigo, que foi feito um grande esforço para me manter ignorante.

— Se você estiver certo, Harry. — Sr. Boot deu um passo à frente, seu rosto pálido estava sombrio. — Se Dumbledore te isolou do Mundo Mágico, te manteve sem conhecimento e treinamento se, mesmo agora ele espera e trabalha para que você seja mantido ignorante de sua história ou deveres, do perigo que corre ou sem um treinamento magico mais específico, sua intenção é controla-lo. Uma pessoa só mantém alguém isolado e ignorante para poder controlar quais informações ela recebe e assim poder controla-la. — Ele afirmou olhando-o nos olhos.

Harry, que não tinha pensado nessa possiblidade, sentiu sua raiva crescer com o pensamento de que alguém usou a morte de seus pais, o fato de ele ser um bebê, para colocá-lo não onde estava mais seguro, mas sim onde ele poderia ser conduzido, treinado, preparado para ser obediente, para ser facilmente controlado e manso. Harry sentiu o estomago se embrulhar de nojo e asco. Sua raiva cresceu, sua magia se agitou, sentindo-se sufocado caminhou para a porta janela atrás da mesa, precisava de ar, precisava vomitar lá fora e não no tapete azul bonito, mas antes que ele pudesse entender o que acontecia a janela se espatifou, o vidro voou para fora na neve e as partes da porta se abriram batendo com violência na parede de pedra.

Harry ouviu alguém dizer seu nome, mas ele ignorou e continuou até o frio envolve-lo e o enjoo diminuir. Respirando fundo e de novo, até seus pulmões arderem pelo frio, até a raiva se tornar determinação, até seu cérebro se lembrar que ele era um Ravenclaw e não um impetuoso Gryffindor. Quando isso aconteceu ele olhou para os Boots que estavam com ele no quintal, Harry ignorou seus olhares de assombro e disse:

— Ninguém vai me controlar. Sr. Falc, gostaria de contratá-lo como meu advogado, vamos começar a encontrar algumas respostas e a fazer mais perguntas, imediatamente.


	20. Irmão Mais Velho

Capítulo 19

Falc olhou Harry Potter com atenção, viu o fogo frio em seus olhos, a determinação, a postura de quem pretendia lutar e não desistir, entendeu que tudo o que podia fazer era oferecer sua ajuda, não apenas por amizade entre famílias ou gratidão, mas porque ele não poderia deixar uma criança enfrentar sozinha um mundo tão cruel.

— Ok, eu aceito o trabalho. Vamos entrar e pensar os próximos passos. Temos muito o que discutir. — Disse ele e sem esperar resposta voltou para o escritório.

Harry o seguiu e ao ver a porta destruída, corou levemente e olhando para sua anfitriã com seus grandes e brilhantes olhos verdes, disse:

— Desculpe-me pela porta, Sra. Serafina.

— Está tudo bem, querido, magia acidental é algo bem comum em uma casa com três crianças. Vamos entrar e eu reparo ela em um instante. — Disse com um sorriso carinhoso.

Harry acenou e entrou na biblioteca. Sr. Falc estava atrás da escrivaninha e Harry percebeu que agora tudo era mais oficial e formal. Em alguns minutos todos se acomodaram diante dele, apenas Sr. Boot ficou de pé olhando a porta janela concertada com um olhar peculiar.

— Harry, antes de mais nada precisamos assinar um contrato de vínculo de trabalho, envolve confidencialidade, o que você espera do meu escritório, valores e indenizações. — Explicou Sr. Falc muito sério.

— Mas eu não tenho esse contrato assinado com os Sr. Corner? — Harry questionou confuso.

— Sim, mas você é o novo chefe de sua família, mesmo que não possa assumir muitas das funções e deveres antes da maioridade, a magia reconhece seu direito e intenção. Assim como a promessa magica que foi feita ontem. — Sr. Falc esclareceu. — Quando assinarmos o contrato, automaticamente, o contrato anterior é anulado, por uma questão de educação e ética, me reunirei com o Sr. Carson e ele me informará de todos os negócios ou propriedades de sua família, assim como fornecerá todos os documentos e acessos.

— Acessos? — Harry se frustrava com o quanto ele não entendia.

— Sim, as escrituras das propriedades estão guardadas em seu cofre de família, assim como muitas outras coisas de valor, além de ouro. Mas o acesso a casa para a manutenção fica com o administrador. — Continuou ele.

— Como posso ter acesso a esse cofre? Eu nem sabia que existia até o Terry menciona-lo. — Harry olhou para o amigo que sorriu em apoio.

— Bem, se ninguém lhe falou nada sobre ele, os goblins também não falariam. Isso só acontecerá quando você chegar a idade determinada no testamento dos seus pais, então os goblins lhe informarão, pois será de seus interesses, antes disso eles não se importarão muito com você. — Disse o Sr. Falc.

— Então o primeiro passo é encontrar esse testamento e descobrir o que está escrito nele. Sr. Corner o teria, certo? — Harry perguntou ansioso para ler o que seus pais determinaram.

— Sim, o Ministério também tem uma cópia arquivada, mas Corner poderá nos fornecer o testamento e informar o que foi feito em relação a suas determinações. Então saberemos se alguém o deteve de alguma maneira. — Disse Falc enquanto pegava um pergaminho. — Primeiro vou enviar uma carta a ele solicitando um encontro urgente, apesar de ser férias de inverno espero que ele consiga me encontrar imediatamente. Depois irei até meu escritório pegar um contrato e se você tem certeza sobre contratar-nos teremos que conseguir uma testemunha, apesar de que a magia sentiria caso você estivesse sendo coagido, ainda assim seria bom ter um adulto como testemunha disso.

— Sra. Serafina não pode ser? — Perguntou Harry.

— Não Harry, ela é minha esposa, na verdade ninguém da minha família ou mesmo um trouxa seria considerado adequado. — Sr. Falc terminou a carta e a endereçou, depois saiu pela porta janela, de um jeito menos dramático e King já estava esperando para levar a missiva. — Você tem algum adulto bruxo que você confia Harry? — Perguntou ele voltando para dentro e fechando o frio para fora.

— Hum... Prof. Flitwick, senhor. — Respondeu Harry pensativo.

Falc olhou a esposa que se levantou e estava prestes a ir flu o seu professor, quando fez uma pausa e se voltou para eles.

— Antes de irmos mais longe acredito que temos que considerar algo muito fundamental. — Disse ela e olhando-os todos se aproximou de Harry. — Enquanto o que ele fez com você foi horrível, criminoso, temos de refletir sobre quem estamos falando. Albus Dumbledore é o maior, mais poderoso e respeitado bruxo em nosso mundo e...

— Você está com medo de enfrenta-lo Serafina? — Sr. Boot perguntou com escarnio. — Ou acredita que ele ser tudo isso que você mencionou lhe dá o direito de fazer o que fez com esse menino.

— Nem uma coisa nem outra, ainda que acredito que temos que ser realista, diante de todo o poder que ele tem, será muito difícil vencer caso venha para cima de nós com toda a sua influência. Mas isso não me faz pensar em não lutar. — Sra. Serafina respondeu com firmeza, nem um pouco intimidada por seu sogro. — O que eu quero que reflitamos com cuidado é porque ele fez tudo isso. Dumbledore não é um homem mal e cruel, ele não tinha a intenção de roubar do Harry, ele realmente acreditava que o Harry estaria mais seguro no mundo trouxa e sua negligencia é criminosa, mas pensar que ele fez isso de maneira fria e calculada para que Harry possa ser controlado por ele. Esse não é o Dumbledore que conhecemos. Meu sogro, você o conhece ainda melhor do que nós, estou errada em supor que isso não faz sentido? — Sra. Serafina encarou Sr. Boot que suspirou antes de responder.

— Não, nada disso faz sentido. Dumbledore é muito respeitado não apenas por seu poder magico, mas também por sua bondade, sabedoria. Ele adora seus alunos, recusou ser Ministro da Magia em três ocasiões diferentes para continuar em Hogwarts. — Admitiu o Sr. Boot.

— Assim, qual o motivo de ele querer controlar o Harry? Dumbledore não precisa do Harry para ter mais poder, influência política, dinheiro. Consideremos que ele foi desatento, negligente com relação aos cuidados do Harry, isso me parece mais plausível do que acreditar que houve ou há um plano nefasto para treinar o Harry a ser obediente e assim tê-lo sob seu controle. Com qual intenção ele sairia tanto de seu personagem? — Refletiu Sra. Serafina inteligentemente.

Harry se levantou confuso, vinha nos últimos meses aprendendo a questionar o que não fazia sentido, e mesmo que quisesse tornar Dumbledore o vilão, a verdade é que isso não parecia plausível.

— Você quer dizer que o que aconteceu foi só um erro? Que ele acreditou que meus parentes cuidariam bem de mim e que não me informar ou me preparar para voltar ao mundo magico é apenas um esquecimento? Que enviar Hagrid foi apenas uma coincidência? Que devo esquecer tudo isso e acreditar que ele não teve má intenção ou que tem planos para mim no futuro? — Harry questionou, mas mesmo enquanto expunha suas perguntas já sabia a resposta.

— De modo algum, o fato de não termos todos os fatos é que me faz colocar outras possibilidades a mesa, mas enquanto não tivermos certeza da verdade, devemos e precisamos questionar tudo, inclusive as motivações por traz das ações de Dumbledore, por mais absurdo que isso nos pareça. — Explanou Serafina. — Sim, ele pode ter tido boa fé em seus tios. Sim, ele é um homem muito ocupado e poderia ter se esquecido ou não considerar importante te preparar como outras crianças bruxas para ir a Hogwarts. Hagrid era amigo de seu pais e poderia ter sido um pedido dele ir te levar sua carta e as compras no Beco. Poderia ser tudo uma grande e terrível negligencia dele com você, mas não podemos descartar a outra opção.

— Além disso não precisa ser uma ou outra coisa. Mesmo se mantivermos as duas teorias postas a mesa, no fim podemos descobrir que a verdade é outra completamente diferente ou uma combinação destas duas teorias. É como Harry me disse uma vez, isso tudo é um grande quebra-cabeça e ainda faltam muitas peças. — Acrescentou Terry com sua expressão inteligente.

Harry e Serafina acenaram concordando, mas Sr. Boot fez uma careta.

— Por Merlin, se deixarmos esses Ravenclaws vão ficar falando sobre isso o dia todo, indo e voltando. — Disse ele impaciente.

— Espero que não o estejamos entediando meu sogro, isso me deixaria muito triste. — Respondeu Sra. Serafina com as palavras escorrendo ironia.

— Hupff. — Bufou ele, meio divertido. — O que vocês ainda não questionaram é porque Dumbledore não se preocupou em treinar o Harry, ou ao menos avisa-lo que ele estaria em perigo, que teria inimigos. Se ele realmente achou que o Harry conhecer sobre sua história familiar, sobre a verdade da morte dos seus pais, seus deveres na nossa sociedade eram sem importância. — Seu tom era de indignação pelo pensamento de alguém acreditar em tal absurdo. — Você supõe que ele não preparar Harry para se defender seja o que? Apenas uma continuação de sua negligencia e desatenção? Ou ele se esqueceu da sua existência ou importância em nosso mundo desde o dia em que o colocou na porta de seus parentes. — Seu tom era duro, e era obvio para todos que ele não aceitava que mesmo sem querer um homem machucasse uma criança.

— Talvez Dumbledore não acredite que o Harry ainda esteja em perigo ou acredita que pode protege-lo em Hogwarts. — Contemporizou Serafina.

— Só se, além de negligente, ele também está perdendo sua proclamada genialidade. — Sr. Boot colocou caustico.

— Isso não é possível, pois ele disse ao Prof. Flitwick, que nos contou, que eu estou em perigo, e falou sobre a possibilidade de antigos seguidores de Voldemort me atacarem. — Todos os adultos se estremeceram com o nome, mas Harry ignorou. — Nossa amiga Hermione lançou a teoria de que Dumbledore quer me proteger, preservar minha infância e assim não me informar sobre inimigos, perigos ou vinganças até eu ser mais velho. Mas se ele pensa assim está fazendo um desserviço, pois eu prefiro saber a verdade e me preparar do que andar por uma toca de lobos como um filhote ingênuo. — Harry disse firmemente.

— Eu concordo Harry, mas o que eu argumento é que sejamos prudentes, não temos todos os fatos e supor o pior sobre Dumbledore não me parece inteligente. — Argumentou Serafina.

— Ok, eu posso entender isso, e a verdade é que ter uma atitude hostil contra ele só dificultaria investigar, fazer perguntas e descobrir mais informações. Acusa-lo então seria tolice, não temos provas, apenas suposições. — Concordou Harry sensato. — Mas isso não quer dizer que vou confiar nele, ou deixar de procurar respostas e, mais importante nesse momento, preciso assumir as rédeas da minha vida e não permitir que nem ele, nem ninguém, me controle.

Todos acenaram e sem dizer nada Serafina foi flu o Prof. Flitwick, enquanto Falc aparatou até seu escritório para pegar o documento necessário. Em 15 minutos o professor chegou, andando animado e sorridente cumprimentou a todos feliz em revê-los.

— Maravilhoso encontra-los, sim, sim. Mas vamos ao motivo do convite de vocês, Sr. Potter, Serafina me disse que você precisa do meu auxilio em uma questão legal. Você poderia me explicar? — Perguntou ele mais sério ao seu aluno.

— Sim professor, hum... preciso de ajuda legal, quero saber sobre minha herança familiar, mais importante quero acesso ao testamento dos meus pais, seu conteúdo. Descobri pelo Sr. Boot que Carson Corner é o advogado de minha família, mas não o conheço ou sinto confiança nele. — Harry estava tentando explicar sem falar de suas desconfianças, como dito anteriormente isso não seria inteligente.

— Confiança? Você tem motivo para acreditar que o Sr. Corner não é confiável? E por que só soube quem eram seus advogados pelo Sr. Boot? Eles não entraram em contato com você? — Perguntou Flitwick mostrando sua inteligência Ravenclaw. — Quero dizer, antes você estava isolado no mundo trouxa e era muito jovem, mas desde que começou Hogwarts suponho que eles teriam entrado em contato com você. Mesmo sendo menor de idade já está apto ao menos para ser informado do testamento de seus pais, suas determinações e se preparar, aprender sobre os negócios de sua família para que um dia você possa administrar tudo.

Harry acenou sabendo que isso era outra coisa que não considerara, precisava aprender a cuidar de tudo, seja lá o que for esse tudo.

— Sim senhor, mas, infelizmente, ninguém entrou em contato comigo. Eu na verdade nem sabia que tinha um segundo cofre, ou propriedades ou negócios ou sobre a importância de minha família no mundo magico até encontrar Terry no trem em setembro e ele me contar. — Harry foi incisivo e claro. — Na verdade senhor, até receber minha carta de Hogwarts eu nem sabia que era um bruxo ou sobre como meus pais morreram. Eu venho durante os últimos meses tentando aprender e entender o máximo possível.

Flitwick o olhou estupefato, e observou os adultos da sala, captando que o clima era muito mais sombrio do que percebera ao chegara.

— Mas isso não faz o menor sentido, Dumbledore garantiu sua segurança, pessoalmente, no mundo trouxa e imaginei que isso significasse também o ensinar sobre sua história e prepara-lo para chegar a Hogwarts. Você tem se saído tão bem que nunca poderia imaginar que você não teve aulas de teoria magica antes. — Disse ele cauteloso.

— Sinto muito professor, mas nunca me encontrei com o diretor, não até o banquete de boas-vindas e nunca em particular. E foi Terry quem me explicou muitas coisas sobre minha família e sobre o perigo que corro por ter inimigos que poderiam me atacar em busca de vingança. É por isso que tenho me preparado e estudado bastante, para as aulas e também com algumas aulas extras, para me tornar forte e poder me defender. — Explicou Harry sério.

— Mas isso não faz o menor sentido, deixar você no mundo trouxa e nunca verificar sua segurança ou te preparar para voltar ao nosso mundo. — Prof. Flitwick estava desconcertado. — E sobre o professor que lhe levou sua carta? Ele não te informou todas essas coisas? Ou te orientou sobre como entrar em contato com seus advogados?

— Nenhum professor entregou minha carta, professor. Hagrid levou minha carta de Hogwarts e me informou que eu era um bruxo e sobre a morte dos meus pais. Não sabemos se o diretor me verificou ou não, apenas que nunca se apresentou. Não sabemos porquê. — Harry percebia as dificuldades presentes aqui, ele não poderia acusar Dumbledore e muito menos queria falar sobre sua vida com seus tios de novo. — Talvez o senhor possa nos ajudar a entender algumas coisas professor. — Disse Harry mudando a direção da conversa. — Hagrid costuma visitar os alunos nascidos trouxas?

— O que? Hagrid? De maneira nenhuma, ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, mas atrairia muita atenção. Além disso, ele não é um professor e não tem conhecimento para informar os novos alunos e, principalmente, os pais das crianças. — Ele estava pensativo tentando entender. — É possível que Dumbledore acreditasse que você sabia sobre ser um bruxo e seus pais, mas devia saber que isolado no mundo trouxa não teria um monte de conhecimentos essenciais. Na verdade, enviar um professor teria sido tolo, mas Hagrid é um descaso sem tamanho. Ele mesmo deveria ter ido levar sua carta, na verdade, sua visita seria imprescindível muito mais cedo. — Era obvio que sendo tão inteligente Flitwick estava começando a ligar pontos e não parecia contente.

— E sobre o kit de informações fornecidos aos nascidos trouxas professor. Todos que viveram no mundo trouxa não o receberiam? — Harry especulou calmamente.

— O kit? Não, eles são enviados pelo Departamento de Educação do Ministério, apenas para nascidos trouxas. Uma lista das crianças magicas de cada ano aparece em Hogwarts e outra no Ministério. Depois disso o Departamento de Educação faz a classificação do status de sangue. — Disse Flitwick com desprezo. — Os kits são criados e enviados a Hogwarts em números corretos de nascidos trouxas presentes na lista. Mestiços não recebem o kit, pois se supõe que eles tenham um pai magico.

— Mas, e quanto a Lisa Turpin, senhor? Ela é mestiça e recebeu seu kit, ela cresceu no mundo trouxa sem contato conosco, porque sua mãe é trouxa e seu pai morreu na guerra quando ela era pequena. — Explicou Harry trocando um olhar com Terry.

— Ah, mas isso foi depois Sr. Potter, quando Minerva percebeu que a Srta. Turpin era, essencialmente, uma nascida trouxa, apesar do seu pai, entrou em contato com o Departamento de Educação e solicitou mais um kit e depois lhe enviou por coruja. — Explicou o professor. — O mesmo deveria ter sido feito com você, é claro, na verdade sendo um Potter acredito que ainda mais informações sobre sua família e história deveriam lhes ser fornecidas.

— Hagrid foi muito bom e paciente comigo, é um amigo, mas não sabia responder as minhas perguntas e nem me contou nada sobre minha família. Ele me contou sobre a morte dos meus pais, mas não disse sobre o fato de ter seguidores de Voldemort livres que poderiam querer se vingar. E definitivamente não me contou nada sobre questões legais. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Eu não entendo isso Sr. Potter, como eu disse deveria ter sido o diretor a lhe visitar e preparar sua volta ao nosso mundo. Quando as aulas começaram o diretor Dumbledore nos pediu para não o sobrecarregar com informações ou ficar fazendo perguntas sobre sua vida. — Começou Flitwick.

— Como assim? — Harry estava chocado.

— Dumbledore nos disse para trata-lo como mais um aluno e não uma celebridade. Isso já viria dos alunos. Ele também nos pediu para deixar você ser criança e não ficar falando sobre informações sobre a guerra, sobre seus pais ou fazer perguntas sobre sua vida. — Continuou Flitwick muito sério. — Como ele nos disse que cuidou de você e sua segurança na casa dos seus tios, acreditei que você fora informado e ensinado tudo o que era necessário e seu desempenho em aula apenas me reforçaram essa convicção. Entendi essa recomendação apenas como uma maneira de proteger você.

— Mas o senhor me deu essas informações. Sobre meus pais e seus amigos e outras coisas. — Disse Harry tentando controlar a irritação.

— Porque você é meu aluno, membro da minha casa e minha lealdade vai para você em primeiro lugar. Além disso qualquer educador sabe que quando uma criança faz uma pergunta é porque ela está pronta para a resposta. Você me procurou Sr. Potter, como poderia não lhe responder a suas indagações. — Concluiu Flitwick solenemente.

— Obrigada professor, de verdade. — Harry suspirou sabendo que não devia ir mais longe, se continuasse suas perguntas ficariam claras suas desconfianças sobre o diretor. — Bem, com a ajuda dos Boots tenho descoberto mais e mais sobre minha família, minha história, mas agora quero saber da minha herança. Quero me preparar para cuidar de tudo um dia, como o senhor disse, e mais importante gostaria de acesso ao testamento dos meus pais. Não tenho nada concreto contra o Sr. Carson, mas não o conheço, e isso acontece porque ele não se preocupou em cumprir sua obrigação para comigo e minha família ao se apresentar. Diante disso não me sinto à vontade para permitir que ele e seu escritório continuem administrando meus negócios. Quero contratar o Sr. Falc e gostaria que o senhor fosse minha testemunha de que faço isso por vontade própria e sem qualquer coação ou engano. — Harry firmemente foi para a questão principal.

— Entendo, e claro que o ajudarei. Vamos começar Sr. Potter com ler o contrato com muita atenção. Essa é uma lição importante, nunca assine nada sem ler antes. — Flitwick bateu palmas animadamente.

Harry sorriu para seu professor preferido quando entrou no modo animado que ele costuma apresentar em sala de aula. Depois disso os Boots os deixaram sozinhos, Terry finalmente foi passar um tempo com seus avós, os três adultos foram tomar um chá, enquanto Flitwick e Harry destrinchavam o contrato com muita atenção e se serviam de seu próprio chá.

Foi mais de uma hora depois quando os adultos retornaram. Sra. Serafina voltou apenas para acompanhar já que, obviamente, o conselheiro de Harry agora era Flitwick. Harry passou mais uma hora fazendo perguntas e solicitando algumas mudanças no contrato.

— Entendo que você quer assumir sua herança Harry, mas você só pode assinar por si mesmo quando chegar a maioridade ou quando seus pais determinaram em seu testamento. Se você não me der a procuração não poderei efetivamente fazer nada legal por você. — Explicou Sr. Falc objetivamente.

Harry gostava disso, estava falando com um advogado, não um amigo da família ou o pai de um amigo. O profissionalismo, sem paternalismo e privilégios o agradava muito.

— Entendo senhor, mas preciso que a procuração tenha uma data de validade, termino Hogwarts aos 18 anos e acredito que então ela pode se expirar. Além disso durante o verão pretendo fazer um testamento, não permitirei que minha herança vá para os cofres do Ministério. — Disse Harry muito sério.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia. Faremos a procuração desta maneira, assim você já pode assumir tudo sem burocracias quando terminar a escola. E quanto ao testamento, espero que não seja necessário, mas é a coisa certa a fazer. — Disse Sr. Falc enquanto continuava a escrever no pergaminho magico com uma pena igualmente mágica.

— Quero acrescentar que se o senhor vier a morrer antes de minha maioridade, Sr. Davis não está autorizado a assumir suas funções em relação ao meu contrato. — Disse Harry e a reação foi a que ele esperava.

Todos o encararam surpresos, Sr. Falc parou de escrever e disse:

— Harry, Anton é ambicioso como todos os Slytherin, mas ele é de confiança e honesto. Se eu não estiver por aqui lhe garanto que ele fará um trabalho tão bom quanto o meu.

— Eu acredito que o senhor acredita nisso, mas eu não o conheço, e meu encontro com ele ontem não me causou uma boa impressão. Ao contrário do senhor ele não me olhou como Harry Potter, apenas como o herdeiro Potter e o menino-que-viveu. Talvez com o tempo eu perceba que minha primeira impressão está incorreta, mas neste momento quero seguir minha intuição. Terry me disse uma vez que um bruxo nunca deve ignorar sua intuição. — Harry ergueu os ombros e manteve seus olhos com determinação.

Sr. Falc trocou um olhar com seu pai e depois lhe acenou.

— Ok, Terry lhe deu um bom conselho. Respeitarei sua vontade. — Sr. Falc voltou a escrever com a pena magica especial. — Temos apenas que colocar a indenização, a não ser que você tenha algo mais a acrescentar.

— Não Sr. Falc, mais nada. — Harry olhou para seu professor que sorriu com aprovação.

— Sobre o valor da indenização, o habito é uma multa por pequenos erros e descaso. Mas uma indenização mais vultuosa para desonestidade, roubo ou descumprimento do contrato. — Explicou Sr. Falc.

— Não quero ouro senhor e dispenso as multas por pequenos erros, confio no senhor e estarei acompanhando tudo com muita atenção. Para a indenização, quero o Chalé Stone Grove como recompensa, para qualquer roubo, desonestidade e quebra de contrato. — Harry engoliu em seco ao apresentar sua estratégia, esperava que eles não ficassem muito zangados.

— O que? — Sr. Falc perdera o folego.

— O Chalé? Mas é nosso lar. — Sra. Serafina estava pálida.

— Muito inteligente Sr. Potter, e depois não se chateie quando digo que você me lembra seu avô. — Sr. Boot sorria e parecia orgulhoso.

— Obrigada Sr. Boot. — Harry sorriu aliviado que alguém entendera.

— Desculpe, mas não entendi porque parece tão satisfeito meu pai. Desde quando apostar nosso lar é motivo de orgulho? — Falc estava confuso, mas não chateado.

— Primeiro, porque não é uma aposta. Eu, assim como Harry confiamos em você, sabemos que não há risco de você quebrar o contrato ou rouba-lo o que torna a punição uma formalidade legal. E essa punição só serve para você e sua linha o que torna impossível qualquer outro advogado que não seja um Boot poder assumir tais funções legais, incluindo os advogados do Ministério. — Esclareceu Sr. Boot ainda sorrindo.

— Claro, sem indenização o contrato não pode ser assumido, ele é invalido. Mesmo o Ministério não conseguiria tomar posse da administração, pois a indenização não os concerne. — Falc olhou para a esposa e depois para o Harry surpreso. — Isso é brilhante.

— E foi ideia do Sr. Potter, apenas respondi algumas perguntas. — Flitwick também sorria orgulhoso.

— Eu confesso que não entendi totalmente. — Disse Sra. Serafina hesitante.

— Querida, faz parte de nossas leis que nenhum contrato magico deve ser feito sem uma punição por si mesmo. Quando o Ministério e as leis foram criados obviamente se instituiu leis contra roubos ou quebra de contratos, mas as famílias antigas queriam uma punição imediata e mais severa do que um processo judicial longo. Alguns defendiam a morte como punição ou a perda de toda sua fortuna, mas por fim eles chegaram ao consenso de que cada contrato teria uma indenização definida entre as partes. — Falc explicou calmamente. — Mas entre as regras e normas para se fazer um contrato magico foi definido firmemente que, sem uma indenização definida, ele é invalido. E como o Chalé é uma indenização que apenas nossa família pode dispor, se por alguma razão eu não puder mais cumprir o contrato, ninguém mais pode assumi-lo. Nem Anton ou o Ministério. — Encerrou ele.

— Mas se o contrato é invalidado isso não permite que o Ministério assuma? — Serafina estava confusa.

— Não, porque ele é invalido apenas para qualquer um que não seja um Boot. Como é um contrato magico com uma família antiga, disponho de meu nome, além de meu escritório. Isso faz com que, se algo acontecer comigo, qualquer Boot, mesmo sem ser advogado, assume o contrato. Meus filhos ou netos, bisnetos, e se não houver mais um Boot de nome, a linha que permanece dona do Chalé cumpri o contrato.

— Mas e se eles não quiserem assumir o contrato? — Serafina perguntou começando a entender.

— Se eles quiserem encerrar o contrato, tudo bem. Apenas comunicarão o chefe da família Potter em questão e ele procurará outros advogados. Essencialmente isso serve apenas para que ninguém, principalmente, o Ministério assuma o contrato. — Falc estava sorrindo agora.

— Entendi. Realmente Harry, muito inteligente. Mas porque ninguém mais pensou em fazer isso antes? — Sra. Serafina apontou.

— Acredito que as circunstancias do Sr. Potter o fez pensar em uma maneira de se proteger do controle do Ministério. E seu testamento futuro protegerá sua herança para o caso de ele vier a partir sem deixar um herdeiro. Realmente brilhante Harry. — Sr. Boot sorriu para ele.

Harry corou com os elogios, mas sorriu animado que todos gostaram de sua ideia. Depois disso foi uma questão de tempo antes da assinatura do contrato. Eles usaram a pena magica que não permitia fraude ou má intensão. Quando uma cópia lhe foi entregue, Harry segurou o documento em suas mãos e sentiu uma sensação de liberdade imensa.

Prof. Flitwick se despediu em seguida apertando a mão de Harry firmemente e se oferecendo para qualquer ajuda que ele visse a precisar futuramente. A Harry só restou agradecer, sinceramente.

Sra. Serafina o acompanhou até o flu e Harry olhou para Sr. Falc e respirou fundo.

— Podemos começar agora? — Perguntou ele ansioso para colocar seus planos em pratica.

— Acredito Harry que quaisquer decisões ou ideias que você tenha terá que esperar minha reunião com Sr. Corner. Depois faremos uma visita a Gringotes, eles precisam saber da mudança nos administradores de sua herança. E sendo um adulto com uma procuração posso ter acesso ao seu cofre de família com a sua presença, claro. — Sr. Falc suspirou se sentando em sua cadeira outra vez.

— Eu preciso estar presente nesta reunião? — Harry questionou pensando que conhecer o homem quando o estava despedindo não lhe parecia muito agradável.

— Não Harry, isso é apenas uma formalidade. Sua presença não é necessária e mais, começarei uma investigação e auditoria nos documentos, negócios e propriedades. Começando pelo testamento de seus pais, tudo isso é faz parte do meu trabalho e levará tempo, mas te manterei informado de cada passo. — Sr. Falc falou com confiança e Harry sentiu alivio, pela primeira vez sentia que podia confiar em um adulto e que ele não o manteria no escuro.

Com o fim da reunião Harry foi para seu quarto, guardou o contrato e se sentou para fazer sua lista de compras para o dia seguinte. Depois, querendo dar um tempo para Terry ficar com seus avós sem sua presença para atrapalhar, decidiu ir ficar com Edwiges e ler o resto do livro de Arthur Conan Doyle. O mistério, O Cão dos Baskervilles, era muito interessante e ele achou fascinante a maneira como Holmes descobriu o assassino. Edwiges pousou em seu ombro e tirou um cochilo.

Quando escureceu ele desceu ao seu quarto, tomou banho e depois foi ajudar a preparar o jantar. Sra. Madaki estava no comando e fazia uma sopa típica de sua cidade Baton Rouge na Louisiana, chamada Gumbo.

Harry observou e a ajudou a preparar enquanto lhe contava a história do prato. Feita com frango, mas também poderia ser frutos do mar, muito cheiro-verde, linguiça defumada, quiabo, alho e tomate. Além de muita pimenta. Era o carro-chefe da culinária do estado da Louisiana onde Sra. Madaki crescera ajudando sua mãe viúva a fazer doces para sustentar a família. Ela explicou que os escravos inventaram e preparavam o prato com lagostim que era facilmente encontrado nos rios.

A sopa ficou incrível e Harry corou levemente ao repetir pela terceira vez. Prof. Bunmi riu divertidamente de seu constrangimento.

— Não fique com vergonha garoto. Minha Shawanna é a melhor cozinheira e doceira do mundo, melhor até que a mãe dela, que Deus a tenha. Porque você acha que me casei com ela? Hein? — Disse ele e sua gargalhada retumbante ressoou pela cozinha.

Enquanto todos riam, inclusive Harry, sua esposa o acertou com o guardanapo em protesto. A sobremesa era pudim de pão, tão delicioso que Harry achou que era sua segunda sobremesa favorita, atrás apenas da torta de melaço. Em dado momento Sra. Madaki anunciou que os meninos precisavam de um corte de cabelo e que no dia seguinte, quando voltassem das compras, ela cortaria os cabelos de todos antes de pegarem a estrada. Terry fez uma careta, não parecendo muito animado.

No dia seguinte bem cedo Harry depois do seu treino e do café da manhã seguiu com os Boots para Londres. Eles foram de trem, mas planejavam voltar de aparatação. Harry deu sua lista para a Sra. Serafina que arqueou as sobrancelhas e depois de fazer uma cópia lhe devolveu.

Os adultos decidiram começar por Londres trouxas. Harry e Terry precisavam de roupas, seu amigo de apenas algumas peças e, quando ele tinha tudo da sua lista, foi com o pai em busca de uma livraria. Sra. Serafina parecia no céu com a lista de Harry e ele também se sentiu animado de comprar um guarda roupa completo.

Ela logo percebeu que Harry gostava de roupas mais descoladas, jaquetas de couro, jeans escuros, camisetas lisas ou com estampas diferentes, tênis e botas. Mesmo algo mais elegante, como um blazer ou calça social, Harry tendia a ir para os diferentes e não os certinhos. Ele parecia não querer expressar suas preferencias, mas ela o observou com atenção e ele aos poucos foi se soltando quanto mais ela, pacientemente, o incentivava a escolher entre uma e outra opção.

Harry não perceberia até mais tarde, mas sua natureza rebelde se mostrou em seu guarda roupa e, mais interessante, eram o completo oposto das roupas do Terry que gostava de se vestir de um jeito mais elegante. Terminada a imensa compra que incluía roupas intimas, meias e até alguns acessórios, bonés, chapéus e uma pulseira de couro que Harry achou, combinaria com suas roupas novas, eles foram para a livraria. Sra. Serafina discretamente enviou as compras para o Chalé Stone Grove e Harry ficou livre para comprar livros.

Na livraria Harry foi para a seção de mistério e policial e comprou um monte livros de autores como Conan Doyle, Agatha Christie, Allan Poe e com recomendação da Sra. Serafina outros autores e temas, como Charles Dickens, Júlio Verne, J. R. R. Tolkien, Sidney Sheldon e Stephen King. E para a aula de literatura, do qual ele deveria lhe entregar um relatório no verão, lhe orientou para ler O Pequeno Príncipe, de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

Harry ainda foi a uma papelaria comprar cadernos, blocos para rascunhos e cartas, canetas e lápis, penas e pergaminhos eram apenas para os deveres bruxos. Depois ele pediu para ir a uma loja de música e comprou um discman e alguns cds e muitas pilhas. Ele sabia que eletricidade não funcionaria em Hogwarts, mas tinha a esperança de que pilhas poderiam ser diferentes e se não fosse Harry queria pesquisar como fazer funcionar com magia, poderia ser um projeto de muitos anos, mas ele queria tentar.

Ele nunca fora ligado à música, mas sua amizade com Mandy mudou isso, agora ele gostava muito. Mandy era apaixonada por música e estava sempre falando de suas bandas favoritas, como os Beatles, e depois que se juntou ao coral da escola com Tracy começou a cantar por todos os lados também. No fim ela pedira aos pais que lhe comprassem uma vitrola de presente de Natal, que ela pretendia trazer para Hogwarts. Fora por isso que Harry decidiu presenteá-la com alguns vinis.

Por fim eles foram ao Beco Diagonal, Harry e Terry compraram mais roupas bruxas e materiais escolares. Harry comprou um baú menos básico, Terry tinha um especial com runas que lhe permitia encolher sem destruir o que estava dentro, além disso ele precisava de mais espaço para seus documentos, livros não censurados e projetos, assim pediu um baú nível 3. Ele tinha peso leve permanente, encolhimento com um toque intencional de varinha e uma parte exclusiva que só se abria com a leitura de sua magia. Havia mais duas partes onde ele poderia organizar, em uma, roupas e na outra, material escolar. Tudo junto era apenas uma grande bagunça.

Harry comprou um poleiro para Edwiges, ele queria pôr em seu quarto em Hogwarts, era muito legal, tinha dois braços que lembravam troncos de arvores e no meio em cima do seu "tronco" haviam dois potes para água e guloseimas, que ele aproveitou para comprar mais. Terry olhou com olhos gulosos na direção dos gatos, mas suspirou quando sua mãe levantou as sobrancelhas lembrando-o do acordo que tinham.

Depois eles foram para a livraria, Harry discretamente perguntou para o atendente se eles tinham livros não censurados pelo Ministério. O jovem de uns 20 anos o olhou como se fosse louco, não fazendo ideia do que falava e tentou gritar para o dono a pergunta, mas Harry rapidamente lhe deu uma pisada no pé e sua pergunta saiu um grito esganiçado de dor.

— Se você insistir em falar para todos ouvirem o que eu te perguntei discretamente da próxima te juto as bolas. Entendeu? — Harry falou com dureza e olhos aguçados.

O atendente que já estava pálido ficou ainda mais e meio verde também, engolindo em seco acenou para ele e depois foi perguntar ao seu chefe a informação. Harry se encolheu com sua violência, não gostava disso e estava um pouco surpreso, mas tivera que pensar rápido e seu primeiro instinto fora esse. A verdade era que em outros tempos ele teria ficado passivo e não feito nada para impedi-lo. Sua vida nos Dursley o levara, instintivamente, a não agir, não falar, para não chamar a atenção para si. Hoje sabia que não poderia voltar àquela passividade e imaginou como seria quando voltasse para o número 4 no verão.

Quando o atendente voltou indicou o canto mais distante e empoeirado da loja, Harry acabou encontrando alguns livros sobre teoria magica, outro sobre Feitiços e Transfiguração. Para seu agrado havia um de Aaron Mason, A arte da Meditação. Harry nunca pensara em meditar, mas o livro parecia defender que a meditação ajudava no controle das emoções que por sua vez ajudava no controle da sua magia. Não havia nada interessante sobre poções, mas um sobre Herbologia chamado "Plantas que podem salvar sua vida" ele decidiu levar, nunca se sabia. Por fim ele comprou apenas 5 livros, mas quando fez o pagamento percebeu que custara pelo menos 3 vezes mais que a mesma quantia dos livros "comuns".

Terry que comprou dois livros, um de Transfiguração e outro sobre Criaturas Magicas com sua mesada, saiu resmungando sobre o absurdo dos preços e que o Ministério era um poço imundo cheio de imundices. Harry não podia concordar mais, mas não pode deixar de rir do amigo que tentava xingar sem falar palavrões em frente a mãe. No fim ela e o Sr. Falc riram também e Terry corado os acompanhou.

O último lugar que Harry visitou foi Gringotes. Ele queria falar com seu gerente de contas, mas decidiu deixar para quando voltasse com o Sr. Falc depois da reunião deste com o Sr. Corner. Agora ele só foi trocar seu dinheiro bruxo por trouxa e pagar os Boots que vinham lhe emprestando libras desde que ele fora comprar a roupa e o presente para a festa de Terry, além das compras de hoje. Isso era a única coisa negativa na bolsa enviada por seu gerente, ela lhe fornecia 100 galeões sempre que se esvaziava, mas não tinha como trocar esse dinheiro por libras a não ser vindo ao banco. Harry já havia decidido abrir uma conta no mundo trouxa e transferir algum dinheiro para ela. Sabia que a última coisa que queria era ficar totalmente vulnerável com seus parentes, não que ele achasse que ter dinheiro o ajudaria, mas em uma emergência queria estar preparado. Seus gastos em libras totalizaram 900 libras que, incrivelmente, eram apenas 180 galeões.

Depois eles foram para o ponto de aparatação, Sr. Falc levou Terry com umestalo agudo e ele olhou nervosamente para Sra. Serafina e o lugar onde eles desapareceram.

— Sei que está ansioso, isso é normal, mas aparatação é algo muito comum entre bruxos e muito seguro desde que feita corretamente por alguém experiente. Você ainda não teve oportunidade de ler o livro que orienta sobre os meios de transportes bruxos, assim vou apenas lhe dizer que o principal para quem aparata é manter o foco. Você vai me acompanhar e para tornar a experiência mais fácil preciso que você imagine nosso destino, o Chalé, com determinação. Queira estar lá, não tenha pressa em terminar o processo, mantenha a calma e antes que você perceba estaremos em casa. Ok? — Sra. Serafina falou com muita tranquilidade, lembrava de Terry, de sua maneira de explicar e ensinar que todos entendiam.

Harry apenas acenou e segurou em seu braço com força, fechou os olhos e visualizou o Chalé e desejou estar lá. Num segundo o estalo agudo esperado foi ouvido, Harry sentiu como se estivesse se espremendo por um tubo de borracha, lembrando de tudo o que ela disse não tentou apressar a saída do tubo por mais assustador que fosse, apenas pensou no Chalé com firmeza e então acabou. Ele estava de pé na varanda da frente olhando para a porta vermelha Gryffindor do Chalé Stone Grove. Sorrindo apenas levemente enjoado, Harry olhou para Sra. Serafina que também sorria.

— Conseguimos! — Disse ele animado.

— Não Harry, você conseguiu. Foi muito bem, eu nem senti que estava aparatando acompanhada. E não é incomum que em sua primeira aparatação o bruxo se sinta mal, pode até vomitar. Como se sente? — Perguntou ela enquanto eles entravam no Chalé.

— Estou bem, levemente enjoado, mas bem. — Harry deu de ombros.

Eles foram direto para a cozinha onde todos estavam esperando, Sra. Madaki fizera alguns sanduiches para o almoço.

— Você vomitou Harry? — Perguntou Ayana empolgada com a ideia.

— Hum... não. — Respondeu Harry hesitante, ainda se sentia confuso com a menina, nunca sabia o que ela queria que ele respondesse ou fizesse.

— Oh... — Ela pareceu decepcionada. — Eu vomitei na minha primeira vez. — Disse animada.

— Hum... sinto muito? — Seu tom saiu como pergunta e sua expressão era confusa.

— Você não se sentiu nem enjoado Harry? — Terry perguntou depois de mastigar e engolir sua mordida do sanduiche de bacon.

— Um pouco sim, mas já estou bem. — Disse Harry e para provar deu uma grande mordida em seu próprio sanduiche de frango, cenoura e queijo branco. Eles eram tão bons quanto da Sra. Serafina.

— Harry se saiu muito bem, eu nem senti que tinha alguém me acompanhando na aparatação. — Disse Sra. Serafina sorrindo.

— Isso é incrível Harry, você deve ter pensado com muita determinação em estar no Chalé e tido deliberação durante o aperto que ocorre no momento da aparatação. — Sr. Falc elogiou.

— Deliberação? — Harry não conhecia a palavra.

— Quer dizer querido, que você não se apressou em sair do aperto que ocorre na hora da aparatação, mas com deliberação ou determinação procurou sair dele. — Explicou Sra. Serafina, mas ao ver seu olhar ainda levemente confuso continuou. — Para aparatar nos é ensinado os três D's, destinação, determinação e deliberação. Você tem que ter o destino bem forte em sua mente, se determinar a ir para lá sem qualquer duvidas ou hesitações e não se apressar no momento da aparatação, mas fazer isso deliberadamente, não lento ou rápido, mas constante. — Sra. Serafina explicou.

Harry acenou entendendo agora, não havia dúvida que a Sra. Serafina era uma professora muito boa.

Depois do almoço tardio Sra. Madaki reuniu os meninos no solar para cortar os cabelos, começando pelo Sr. Falc. Sua juba castanha escura ficou mais curta e perdeu um pouco de volume em cima e atrás, e ela usou uma navalha para cortar em baixo na nuca e laterais sem raspar. Harry se sentou por perto apenas para acompanhar o amigo e observar a habilidade da Sra. Madaki, sua tia as vezes cortava seus cabelos, mas nunca tão bem como a mulher de sotaque americano fazia.

— Porque está tão mal-humorado, achei que ficaria feliz em diminuir o volume do seu cabelo. Você está sempre perdendo um tempo longo tentando assentá-lo. — Perguntou Harry para o amigo.

— Bem, você está certo que eu tenho sempre que assentá-lo com a poção Sleekeazy e isso me toma um tempo. E quando minha avó corta meu cabelo e retira o volume, ele fica bom, mas não parece eu, sabe? — Disse Terry um pouco confuso e mal-humorado. — Eu gostava antes, mas agora, não sei.

Harry acenou entendo bem, sua tia quando o levava ao barbeiro sempre cortava seus cabelos bem curtos, mas quando voltavam para casa parecia que eles nem tinham sido cortados. Ele sempre sentira que não era certo não ter seus cabelos confusos para todos os lados, e desconfiava que sua magia cuidara de concertar o que o incomodava.

— Bem diga a ela então, tenho certeza que sua avó vai entender que você não quer muito curto. — Disse Harry o incentivando.

Nesse momento Sr. Falc se levantou muito elegante com os cabelos cortados mais curtos, ainda era cheio em cima, mas a juba grossa que Terry herdara estava sem todo o volume. O próximo foi Adam, que ao contrário de seu amigo herdara os cachos iguais ao da mãe e Ayana. Os cachos eram marrons e volumosos, lembrando a aparência de um anjo, seus olhos castanhos inocentes apenas confirmavam isso. Depois de mais vinte minutos o menino se levantou ainda com cachos, mas eles estavam mais curtos e menos cheios. Agora era a vez de Terry.

— Agora você Terry, curtos iguais ao do seu pai como sempre, querido? — Perguntou Sra. Madaki.

— Hum, não vovó, a senhora poderia cortar só em baixo e deixar em cima como está? — Terry perguntou hesitante.

Sra. Madaki pareceu surpresa e trocou um olhar com a filha que acenou sorrindo.

— Claro querido, acredito que sei como você quer, vou apenas dar forma em cima, deixar o volume e cortar bem curto nas laterais e na nuca. Ok? — Perguntou Sra. Madaki com seu jeito doce.

— Ok. — Concordou Terry e logo estava sentado para a avó fazer o corte pedido.

Dessa vez foi mais rápido, em 10 minutos Terry estava se olhando no espelho muito satisfeito, sua juba lisa e grossa tinha volume e um corte moderno que combinava com ele.

— Harry agora é sua vez, querido. — Disse Sra. Madaki sorrindo.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso e apavorado.

— Oh, não senhora, não precisa ter trabalho comigo. — Engolindo em seco continuou. — Meu cabelo sempre fica assim para todos os lados não adianta cortar.

— Tem certeza Harry? Porque acho que um corte mais curto domaria um pouco seu cabelo, ele é liso, nem grosso nem fino e muito volumoso, mas estranhamente ele vai para cima e não para baixo como seria o normal com o peso. — Sra. Serafina comentou se aproximando e passando a mão pelo seu cabelo suavemente e ignorando o movimento instintivo de se encolher do menino.

— Não funciona Sra. Serafina, minha tia sempre me leva para o barbeiro e manda ele cortar curto, mas quando chegamos em casa meu cabelo já voltou a crescer e ficar assim. Era como se não tivéssemos ido ao barbeiro. Eu não sabia por que acontecia, mas agora acho que como eu não gostava do corte minha magia concertava meu cabelo para mim. — Explicou Harry um pouco envergonhado.

— Ora, nunca ouvi de uma magia acidental relacionado a aparência. Deve estar ligado a magia de sua família, suponho, já que James também tinha o cabelo deste jeito e seu avô também, segundo meu sogro. — Contemporizou ela e depois analisou o seu rosto com atenção. — Hum, o que você acha mamãe, seu rosto é fino, mas ele tem a maçãs do rosto de Lily.

— Sim, mas seu rosto não é feminino, ele tem um queixo forte, um nariz masculino e o mais bonito são seus olhos claro, domina todo o rosto. Mas o cabelo carrega um pouco, se pudéssemos apenas tirar o cabelo da testa e deixa-la livre isso já ajudaria muito. O que você está pensando? — Perguntou Sra. Madaki também analisando Harry com atenção.

— Estou pensando que o Harry tem que gostar do corte, ou seja, sua aparência tem que melhorar, se não sua magia vai voltar o cabelo do jeito de sempre. E acho que essa bagunça para todos os lados não vai sair, parece ser uma característica magica familiar. Nem mesmo a poção Sleekeazy funcionou na quinta-feira. — Explicou Serafina pensativa. — Harry tem uma maneira que você gostaria do seu cabelo? Um corte que conheça?

— Não senhora, não conheço nenhum corte, mas não quero curto dos lados e na nuca como o do Terry, não fica bom. E muito curto em cima também não fica legal, fica espetado como espinhos. Raspar tudo também fica ruim, senhora. — Harry se apressou em contar humildemente, tentando não fugir de seja o lá o que elas estavam planejando fazer com seu cabelo.

— Hum, cortar dos lados com ele espetado assim lembraria falso moicano, até que ficaria bom com seu rosto fino, mas acredito que é um corte para alguém mais velho. Talvez daqui alguns anos ou quando você for adulto. — Disse Serafina resolutamente.

— Concordo, com esse rosto e olhos você vai fazer sucesso com a meninas daqui a alguns anos, querido. — Disse Sra. Madaki com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry corou e agradeceu que Terry foi tomar banho e não ouviu a conversa das duas sobre ele.

— Veja querida, como seu rosto bonito aparece mais se retiramos toda essa franja bagunçada de sua testa, acredito que se cortarmos apenas o suficiente para deixar sua testa livre e dar forma ao resto ficará muito bom. Que me diz? — Perguntou Sra. Madaki a filha.

— Hum, sim, podemos tentar. Se não ficar bom provavelmente daqui a pouco vai voltar a como está agora.

E logo depois Sra. Madaki molhou seu cabelo e penteou e cortou, foi bem delicada e gentil, mas Harry ficou de olhos fechados com medo de ver como ficaria no final. Quando ela finalmente parou Harry abriu os olhos e olhou para as duas. Sra. Madaki tinha um sorriso satisfeito e Sra. Serafina parecia surpresa.

— Você estava certa mamãe, só precisava deixar seu rosto livre de toda aquela franja bagunçada. Aqui Harry, olhe por si mesmo. — Disse ela lhe estendendo o espelho.

Harry pegou o espelho tremendo um pouco, mas quando se olhou percebeu que a mudança era mínima. Seu cabelo preto continuava cheio e bagunçado para todos os lados, apenas as laterais estavam mais curtas o que dava forma ao corte e sua cabeça. Mas a mudança mais significativa era a frente, cortada mais curta e jogada lateralmente a franja não cobria sua testa até quase os olhos e suas pontas não estavam espetada para frente e sim para o lado direito onde foi penteada e para cima. Na verdade, ficou muito bom, seu rosto estava mais claro, seus olhos menos encoberto e a caída natural da franja para o lado direito ainda escondia a cicatriz de raio.

— Ficou muito bom. Eu gostei do corte Sra. Madaki, Sra. Serafina, a senhora acredita que vai ficar assim? — Perguntou Harry sorrindo e ainda se olhando no espelho.

— Acredito que se você gostou, sim Harry. Nas outras vezes o corte não o agradou ou mesmo o constrangeu e, se estou certa de seu cabelo ser assim por uma questão de herança magica familiar, sua magia não permitiria uma mudança brusca que você não gostasse. — Explicou ela enquanto desaparecia os cabelos do chão do solar. A tarde caia e o vento lá fora prometia mais neve.

— Bem vou deixar vocês e ir preparar um já antes de partirmos, querida. — Disse Sra. Madaki guardando em uma bolsa vermelha os utensílios que usou na sessão de barbearia.

— Obrigada Sra. Madaki, eu gostei muito mesmo. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Não foi nada querido, deixe para me agradecer quando as meninas ficarem todas babando por você. — Disse ela piscando divertidamente e quando Harry corou, deu uma gargalhada que acompanhou sua saída do solar.

— Não fique com vergonha Harry, ela está apenas te provocando. — Disse Serafina rindo também.

— Eu sei senhora, é bom, apenas fico confuso, não entendo nada de meninas. — Disse Harry ainda mais vermelho.

— Bem, você tem 11 anos, eu acharia muito estranho você entender alguma coisa sobre meninas. E alguns garotos passam a vida sem entender, mas alguns tem sorte, encontram aquela que lhe encaixa tão bem que se acaba a confusão. — Vendo o olhar confuso dele, acrescentou. — Mas isso é uma conversa para outro momento, quando você e Terry entrarem na puberdade Falc vai ter uma conversa com vocês, e quando vocês estiverem fazendo mais do que notar as meninas eu terei uma conversa com vocês. Vamos?

Harry acenou concordando, não sabia o que eram as conversas, mas sabia que devia ser importante e ficava feliz de ser incluído.

— Sra. Serafina, poderia me explicar o que é essa tal de característica magica familiar que a senhora mencionou sobre meu cabelo? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Ah, sim Harry, pense sobre o que você sabe sobre a ciência trouxa. Genética. Sua herança genética lhe permite ter característica de seus antepassados, seus olhos de sua mãe, o queixo do seu avô, talvez as orelhas ou os joelhos de algum bisavô. Entende? — Serafina entrou no modo professora e quando Harry acenou continuou. — Bem nossa magia também está em nossos genes, também é uma característica genética. Ter magia nos faz um bruxo, depois usamos nosso cérebro para aprender e desenvolver nossas habilidades magicas, mas mesmo se nunca fossemos a uma escola magica ainda teríamos magia em nosso corpo, sangue, células. É por isso que nascidos trouxas existem...

— Nascidos trouxas? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Sim querido, uma pena que essa informação não é mais ensinada em Hogwarts, fazia parte da aula de História da Magia, quando o professor contava a história de cada ser magico, não apenas dos goblins e suas guerras. — Exasperada Serafina deixou o solar em direção a biblioteca, lá foi até uma estante e pegou um livro. — Os nascidos trouxas não surgiram do nada Harry, as pesquisas dos curandeiros para entender por que eles existem mostrou que a herança genética ou como os bruxos chamam herança anatômica dos antepassados é a resposta. Este livro vai te explicar, leia e se tiver dúvidas venha me perguntar, é um livro sem censura. — Disse ela sorrindo, Terry lhe havia contado e ao pai o problema com livros censurados pelo Ministério, seu amigo não gostara de saber que eles já sabiam. — Bem, quanto ao seu cabelo, além da sua herança física, você possui uma herança magica e as vezes herdamos características magicas de nossos antepassados através dos genes mágicos. Pode ser uma habilidade muito complexa, como metamorfomagia que é a capacidade de mudar de forma, sexo e aparência a vontade. Ou algo mais estranho como falar com cobras, chamado de ofidioglossia. Acredito que a capacidade de manter seu cabelo da maneira que lhe agrada pode ser uma capacidade magica herdada que está na sua linha familiar. Faz sentido? — Encerrou ela quando caminhavam para a cozinha para o chá.

— Hum... sim entendi, mas teria sido mais interessante ser um metamorfomago. — Disse ele sorrindo tímido.

Serafina riu divertida.

— Seria, não é mesmo? Mas pense no que lhe falei antes, ter essa característica não quer dizer que ela não é mutável e passível de se tornar uma habilidade. Ou você acha que um talento não precisa de treino para evoluir? — Disse ela e piscou para ele conspiradora.

Harry parou um segundo na porta da cozinha tentando entender o que ela quis dizer e quando finalmente a lâmpada se acendeu, ofegou abismado e depois sorriu com olhos brilhantes. Tinha um novo projeto para trabalhar.

Depois do chá os Madaki se despediram, fazendo planos para se encontrarem na quarta-feira. Serafina ofereceu de leva-los por aparatação e deixar o carro no Chalé, já que as estradas estariam escorregadias e perigosas, mas nenhum dos dois quis saber de viagens magicas. Prometeram tomar cuidado e que ligariam assim que chegassem lá. O ligar era via rádio, a única forma de uma casa bruxa se comunicar com uma trouxa, sem se deslocar fisicamente. O rádio funcionava por bateria já que o Chalé não tinha eletricidade.

A viagem de uma hora e meia demorou duas, mas eles chegaram em segurança o que aliviou o clima tenso na casa e depois do jantar eles foram para a sala de estar e jogaram alguns jogos trouxas e mágicos. Foi uma noite tranquila e com muito riso.

O domingo amanheceu todo branco e com frio intenso. Enquanto tomavam café da manhã Sra. Serafina animadamente dizia que um Natal com neve tornaria tudo ainda melhor. Na parte da manhã Harry cumpriu sua promessa a Ayana e explicou seus insights quando fabricava porções. Mostrou a ela os erros cometidos pelo autor do livro que dizia e se contradizia a todo momento e, como quando uma poção não ficava perfeita, ele se concentrava em entender cada passo e o que deveria acontecer com a poção a cada acréscimo dos ingredientes e assim muitas vezes percebia que ela não ficara como devia porque faltou apenas um pouco de algum ingrediente ou o inverso.

— Por isso Herbologia é tão importante, entender a composição de cada planta pode parecer chato e cansativo, mas te ajuda a saber o que esperar dessa planta quando ela for um ingrediente em seu laboratório. Claro que nós utilizamos muitos outros ingredientes além das plantas, por isso seria bom se tivéssemos um guia que explicasse cada ingrediente, os de origem animal e mineral também. — Encerrou Harry.

Ayana o ouvira com atenção sem interrompe-lo com perguntas, imaginou se ela ficara entediada, mas era o oposto. Até mesmo Terry e Adam que estiveram desenhando e pintando do outro lado da mesa pararam o que faziam para ouvi-lo.

— Uau, eu entendi. Você entendeu Terry? — Perguntou Adam sorrindo.

— Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que eu consigo fazer tudo isso que ele falou, é mais do que preparação, atenção ou boa memória, é instinto também e isso o Harry tem de monte. — Disse Terry e não parecia chateado, e sim orgulhoso do amigo.

— Bem, eu também tenho bons instintos e espero ser tão boa em Poções como você Harry. — Disse Ayana o olhando com admiração.

— Ei, eu sou seu irmão aqui não se esqueça. — Disse Terry provocando com cara de magoado. Harry se preocupou por um minuto, mas viu o humor em seus olhos e relaxou.

— Ai, Terry deixa de ser bobo, você dá as melhores aulas de História, ninguém conta história como você. Cada um é bom em uma coisa e tudo bem. Além disso, eu posso ter dois irmãos mais velhos se eu quiser, não posso? — Disse Ayana desafiadoramente, caindo na provocação do irmão.

Harry arregalou os olhos e olhou para a menina, era possível que ela estava falando dele? Terry sorriu e olhando para o amigo acenou afirmativamente a sua pergunta silenciosa.

— Claro que você pode Ayana, e na minha opinião você não poderia ter escolhido um irmão melhor. — Disse Terry com sinceridade.

— Oh!... — Disse Adam, que desceu da sua cadeira e veio até a do Harry. — Você pode ser meu irmão mais velho também Harry? Eu sou um bom irmão mais novo não sou Terry? — Perguntou ele lançando um olhar implorante ao Terry para que este confirmasse sua afirmação.

— Claro que é Adam, o melhor irmão mais novo e a Ayana é a melhor irmã mais nova. — Terry estava solene agora, percebendo que o momento mudara para algo mais sério.

Harry não sabia o que fazer e olhou para os dois pares de olhos um castanho angelical e um azul sincero, engolindo em seco sentindo uma quentura no peito. Ele não sabia bem o que era essa quentura, era algo novo que vinha sentindo ultimamente, a primeira vez fora quando lera a declaração de amor de sua mãe. Mas era bom e Harry queria sentir isso sempre, então se levantou e ficou de frente as duas crianças.

— Vocês... vocês querem que eu seja seu irmão mais velho? De verdade? — Harry perguntou num sussurro, ainda confuso de porque eles o queriam.

— Claro que é de verdade bobo, por um acaso existe irmão de mentira. Achei que você fosse um Ravenclaw. — Apontou Ayana com sua sinceridade habitual.

Harry deu um sorriso aguado enquanto Terry bufava.

— Diz que sim Harry, seria tão legal se você também fosse nosso irmão. Prometo te fazer um desenho e te enviar quando você voltar para Hogwarts. — Disse Adam excitadamente.

Harry olhou para Terry e seu amigo sorriu e acenou o incentivando.

— Bem, eu... me sinto muito honrado e, se vocês me querem como seu outro irmão mais velho, eu aceito e prometo tentar ser tão bom quanto o Terry. — Harry prometeu com voz rouca, sua garganta estava meio embargada.

Então para seu completo espanto Adam pulou e levantou o punho em um gesto de vitória gritando um "Eba, temos outro irmão" e saltou para ele o abraçando fortemente, foi tão rápido e inesperado que Harry não teve tempo de se encolher ou se esquivar. Adam o abraçou pela cintura colocando a cabeça em seu peito e a Harry só restou ficar paralisado por um momento, pois nunca antes fora abraçado e não sabia o que fazer, mas antes que ele pudesse entender, Ayana o abraçou também e ao irmão em outro aperto de morte. Meio ofegante e chocado Harry tentou compreender o que sentia com as duas crianças o abraçando e percebeu que a quentura em seu peito aumentara, parecia que ia explodir e ele não se lembrava de sentir algo tão intensamente, e nem podia nomear o que era exatamente, mas era tão bom. Sua garganta se fechou de vez e ele não poderia falar nada mesmo se quisesse, olhando para Terry viu seu amigo o olhar confuso, como se não entendesse porque ele só ficava parado lá e não fazia ou dizia nada. Harry arregalou os olhos e tentou expressar que não sabia o que fazer, Terry arregalou os olhos também entendendo e gesticulou com os braços mostrando o que fazer, Harry viu o gesto e percebeu que devia abraçar de volta. Ele nunca fora abraçado e também nunca abraçara alguém, hesitantemente, levantou os braços e passou em volta das duas crianças carinhosamente, era bom, abraçar era tão bom quanto ser abraçado, pensou, e fechou os olhos sentindo a quentura em seu peito percorre-lo todo. Era muito bom.

Terry se aproximou e os abraçou também com menos força e por menos tempo. Depois se afastou e isso pareceu ser a deixa para os pequenos se afastarem também. Ayana sorrindo olhou para o novo irmão, mas logo ficou séria.

— Porque você está chorando Harry? — Disse ela e carinhosamente passou a mão pelo seu rosto limpando as lagrimas.

— Oh! — Envergonhado Harry limpou as lagrimas do rosto e fungou, nem percebera que estava chorando. — Eu não sei, só me senti bem aqui. — Disse ele apontando para o peito. — E me deu vontade de chorar, mas não estou triste. — Assegurou ele.

— Achei que só choramos quando estamos tristes ou com dor. O que você sentiu? — Adam quase sempre discreto foi o que fez a pergunta.

— Eu... eu não sei exatamente, é como uma quentura no peito e se espalha pelo corpo todo e você se sente feliz e bem, e eu nunca senti antes, mas é muito bom. — Explicou Harry levemente confuso e envergonhado.

— Eu sinto essa quentura boa sempre que a mamãe ou papai me abraçam forte, ou os avós e o Terry e o Adam. E eu já chorei quando fiquei feliz, lembra Terry, quando a mamãe comprou o Kalil? Eu fiquei tão feliz que chorei. — Disse Ayana como se explicasse tudo o que havia para explicar.

Kalil que estava na biblioteca ao ouvir seu nome levantou as orelhas e moveu o rabo em animação. Nesse momento um grito veio da sala de estar.

— Crianças! Vovô e vovó chegaram! — Exclamou Sra. Serafina e os dois pequenos deixaram a biblioteca correndo.

Harry ficou parado por um momento com Terry ao seu lado.

— Foi seu primeiro abraço? — Perguntou ele em um sussurro suave, como se fosse um segredo. Harry apenas acenou sem olha-lo. — Acredito que essa quentura em seu peito Harry poder ser o começo de um sentimento muito bom.

— Qual? — Harry perguntou no mesmo tom sussurrante e no seu caso roucamente.

— Amor. Amar alguém e se sentir amado faz a gente se sentir todo quente e bem, seguro e certo. Você já sentiu isso? — Terry continuou a não olhar para o amigo, apenas para frente na direção da porta onde os irmãos saíram.

— Uma vez quando li as cartas da minha mãe. Foi como... se o amor dela me fizesse mais forte, melhor e certo e mesmo sem ela me senti feliz e triste, mas também senti uma quentura em meu peito, eu não sabia o que era. Você acha que é meu amor por ela? E o meu pai? — Perguntou Harry sentindo seu estomago se contorcer.

— Acho sim. — Disse Terry suavemente.

E assim simplesmente sem mais nada a acrescentar, pois tudo fora dito, eles deixaram a biblioteca e foram para a sala de estar.

Sra. Honora estava lá com uma caixa cheia de copias de fotos de seus avós. Seu avô, como dito anteriormente, era quase uma imagem cuspida do seu pai e dele. Parecia mesmo um rei, alto de ombros largos, rosto bonito e olhos inteligentes e sérios. Sua avó era uma mulher de estatura mediana, com cabelos ruivos brilhantes e cacheados. Seus olhos de whisky com um toque de verde tinham tanta alegria e malicia, que você poderia imaginar ao olhar a foto em movimento, sua mente pensando em algo brincalhão ou planejando algum mal feito. Harry mergulhou na nostalgia das histórias depois do saboroso almoço, e se deixou sentir aquela quentura especial em seu peito a cada foto e conto. Percebendo que naquele momento ele estava aprendendo o que nunca antes tivera a oportunidade, a amar seus avós.

Quando a Sra. Honora se cansou e precisou voltar para a Abadia descansar, Harry subiu ao seu quarto para guardar as fotos. Entre suas compras no dia anterior ele comprara um álbum de fotos, era magico, protegia suas fotos e você tinha que as colar por magia. Além disso sempre que chegava a última página uma nova aparecia, mas ele continuava fino e leve. Era brilhante e custara caro, mas Harry não se importara. Ele passou quase uma hora colando as fotos de sua família, incluindo as que Sra. Serafina lhe enviara a alguns meses.

Durante o jantar Harry ficou mais silencioso que o normal, mas ninguém achou estranho depois da tarde com tantas emoções. Finalmente Ayana quebrou sua distração lhe fazendo uma pergunta direta.

— Desculpa Ayana, eu não entendi. — Disse Harry um pouco confuso pelo silencio estranho na mesa.

A menina suspirou exasperada não acostumada a ser ignorada.

— Perguntei se agora que você é nosso irmão vai vir morar conosco aqui no Chalé? — Perguntou ela do seu jeito inquisitivo.

— Irmão? — Sra. Serafina perguntou suavemente, Sr. Falc também parara de comer e os observava com atenção.

— Sim, eu pedi para o Harry ser meu irmão mais velho e ele aceitou, agora ele tem que viver aqui no Chalé porque irmãos vivem juntos. — Disse ela como se fosse simples e obvio.

— Eu também mamãe, eu também, Harry também concordou em ser meu irmão mais velho. Eu até prometi fazer um desenho e mandar para ele na escola. — Disse Adam sorrindo docemente.

Harry corou fortemente sentindo seu estomago se apertar.

— Agora temos dois irmãos mais velhos, não vejo a hora de contar para minhas amigas na escola. Harry vai morar conosco, não vai mamãe, papai? — Perguntou Ayana pulando em sua cadeira animada.

O silencio se estendeu por alguns segundos mais antes de Harry conseguir falar.

— Eu... Ayana eu quero se seu irmão mais velho, mas eu não posso viver aqui...

— Porque? Irmãos vivem juntos. — Disse ela fazendo um bico magoado. Adam acenou concordando com a irmã, seus olhos castanhos confusos.

— Querida, não é algo tão simples assim. Não é o mesmo de quando você quer um brinquedo, vai na loja e traz para casa. Harry é uma pessoa e não um brinquedo para você ter e exibir para suas amigas. Entende? — Sra. Serafina falou com dureza.

Ayana corou e acenou parecendo envergonhada. Adam também acenou, olhando para a mãe de olhos arregalados, ela raramente falava nesse tom.

— E, além do que o Harry quer, existe uma questão legal. Legalmente ele é obrigado a viver com seus tios e tira-lo deles seria considerado um crime. Vocês compreendem isso? — Sr. Falc falou mais gentil. Todos acenaram, mesmo Terry e Harry.

— Diante disso estamos muito felizes do Harry querer ser seu irmão mais velho. E adoraríamos que ele vivesse aqui conosco. — Sra. Serafina falava para os filhos, mas antes de continuar olhou para Harry. — Nosso primeiro instinto ao saber como é sua vida com seus parentes foi lhe trazer para viver conosco e isso foi antes da nossa conversa na sexta-feira. Mas queríamos saber se você quer isso, antes de agirmos legalmente. — Disse ela olhando-o seria e carinhosamente.

— Vocês querem que eu viva aqui? Com vocês? — Harry estava abismado, seus olhos arregalados.

— Sim Harry, como Serafina disse, nós já queríamos isso antes de sexta. Estávamos apenas esperando o momento certo para te perguntar se você gostaria que tentássemos sua guarda legalmente. — Explicou o Sr. Falc objetivamente. — Não farei promessas Harry, você sabe o que enfrentaremos e enquanto pretendo lutar com tudo o que temos não posso lhe garantir que ganharemos. Mas se você quiser sair de lá vamos tentar sua guarda e lhe dar um lar de verdade.

— Mas antes de responder quero que saiba que não estamos tentando ocupar o lugar dos seus pais, apenas cuidar de você já que eles não podem estar aqui para fazer isso. — Sra. Serafina o olhou com emoção e sinceridade. — Você gostaria disso Harry?

Harry não soube o que responder por um instante, estava confuso, chocado e muito perto de despejar toda a emoção do dia em um pranto constrangedor. Olhando para Terry viu em seus olhos a esperança pela resposta dele, isso era importante, ter certeza que seu amigo não se ressentia dos planos dos seus pais de Harry viver no Chalé.

A ideia de deixar os Dursley, era só... tão incrível como se descobrir um bruxo, ainda que ficasse atrás de saber do amor de seus pais por ele. Mas Harry não era tolo, o aviso do Sr. Falc era bem claro e ele era inteligente, ou pessimista, o suficiente para saber que isso não aconteceria realmente. Dumbledore não teve tanto trabalho para esconde-lo no mundo trouxa, para deixar Harry viver com uma família bruxa agora, ainda que o porquê fosse um mistério, os fatos eram fatos. Mas ainda, ter essa incrível família querendo ele, se preocupando com ele, verdadeiramente, não apenas com palavras, mas com ações, Harry não poderia ter ganhado um primeiro presente de Natal mais especial.

— Eu gostaria disso. — Harry disse simplesmente, sua voz estava embargada e todos entenderam sua emoção.

Os adultos apenas acenaram enquanto Ayana batia palmas animada, Terry jogou os braços para cima e deu um grito de vitória como se comemorasse um gol e Adam desceu e deu a volta correndo na mesa e abraçou Harry que dessa vez estava um pouco mais preparado e sabendo o que devia fazer o abraçou de volta, ainda era estranho, mas muito bom.

Depois que Ayana e Adam foram dormir eles se reuniram na biblioteca para a tão esperada conversa sobre as aulas de Poções. Terry e ele haviam decidido explicar tudo o que acontecera durante o ano, com exceção dos conflitos com Hermione e claro sobre o Cerberus e o que ele estava protegendo. O raciocínio era de que eles não poderiam fazer nada para mudar isso e que só serviria para preocupa-los o resto do ano. Terry não queria isso.

— Bem, você disse que queria nos explicar suas notas em Poções praticas que não condiz com suas notas teóricas. — Começou Serafina depois que eles se sentaram na saleta da biblioteca.

— E disse que queria explicar para nós dois. Pelo que sua mãe me contou de suas notas, você tem se saído muito bem, Terry. Com alguns pontos que precisam de trabalho para melhorar. — Sr. Falc sorriu orgulhoso.

— Sim papai, preciso me dedicar mais aos assuntos difíceis ou que me interessam menos e de mais confiança. Mas Poções eu acredito que exige um pouco mais de explicação porque abrange mais do apenas a sala de aula. — Terry começou a explicar e trocando um olhar com o Harry que o incentivou, continuou. — Houve algumas mudanças em Hogwarts este ano e tudo começa com isso aqui. — Disse ele pegando um pequeno frasco do bolso e mostrando aos pais.

Os dois olharam surpresos para o frasco que tinha um substancia brilhante se movendo e depois encararam o filho.

— Isso é uma lembrança? — Sr. Falc perguntou confuso.

— Sim, papai, você tem uma penseira no escritório, será que poderia ir buscar? É muito importante e mais fácil de explicar tudo se vocês virem isso antes. — Terry pediu seriamente.

Falc e Serafina estavam confusos, mas muito curiosos.

— Claro, vou por flu, volto em um instante. — Concordou Sr. Falc e rapidamente saiu da biblioteca. O flu ficava na sala de estar.

— Querido, essa lembrança é sua? Quem fez a cópia? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina preocupada, enquanto seu marido saia.

— Prof. Flitwick, mamãe, ele precisou tirar uma cópia e depois me deu uma cópia da lembrança. — Explicou Terry e sua mãe acenou.

Eles esperaram em silencio até o Sr. Falc voltar carregando uma bacia grande de pedra cheia de runas gravadas em suas laterais.

— Eu uso muito no trabalho, muitas vezes é a melhor maneira de defender alguém ou provar algo. — Explicou Sr. Falc enquanto a colocava sobra a mesa redonda de madeira.

— Como funciona? — Harry perguntou se aproximando curioso.

— Ela contém uma poção especial e runas especificas e complexas. Isso nos permite acessar a lembrança e assisti-la pessoalmente, fisicamente. — Explicou Serafina se aproximando também. — Confesso que estava curiosa e agora estou preocupada, parece ser algo muito sério.

— Sim senhora, é muito sério, e mais uma razão para que Terry e eu não confiemos em Dumbledore. Concordo com a senhora em não tirar conclusões precipitadas e talvez os motivos das ações do diretor não sejam ruins, mas isso não o torna menos responsável por essas ações. — Harry disse firmemente.

Os adultos voltaram a se olhar preocupado.

— Ok, vamos ver isso então, Terry pode colocar a lembrança. Vocês querem vir conosco? — Perguntou Sr. Falc.

— Ir? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Não pai, eu me lembro em detalhes dessa lembrança e duvido que o Harry tenha vontade de viver isso de novo. — Disse Terry enquanto despejava o conteúdo do frasco na bacia de pedra.

Harry observou a poção mudar, se tornar mais brilhante e imagens da sua primeira aula de Poções começaram a flutuar nela. E ainda mais surpreso ele ficou quando Sr. Falc tocou na poção com a cabeça e desapareceu puxado para dentro como em um mergulho que, obviamente, deveria ser impossível.

— Uau! — Disse Harry chocado e dando um salto para traz.

Sra. Serafina apenas sorriu e também tocou a poção com a cabeça desaparecendo na bacia.

— Eu sei, legal, não é? Uma invenção da família Peverell. Eles estavam sempre criando objetos mágicos poderosos segundo se conta na História. — Explicou Terry e foi se sentar em uma poltrona para esperar os pais.

— Os Peverell? Como em meus antepassados? — Harry perguntou ainda olhando para a bacia de pedra.

— Sim, o sobrenome da família morreu, mas a linha feminina continua por aí, você é apenas uma delas com certeza. — Disse Terry. — É melhor você se sentar, vai demorar um pouco.

— Eles estão assistindo como se estivessem em um cinema ou algo assim? — Perguntou Harry curioso vindo se sentar no sofá de couro.

— Não exatamente, eles não estão assistindo a lembrança apenas, eles estão na lembrança. Eles literalmente, caíram na sala do Snape e estão vendo tudo o que aconteceu do meu ponto de vista. Foi uma aula de duas horas, então, a menos que acelerem a lembrança quando nada estiver acontecendo, só sairão daqui umas duas horas. — Ofereceu Terry.

Harry acenou e decidiu esperar fazendo algo útil e foi buscar o livro que a Sra. Serafina lhe emprestara sobre a origem dos nascidos trouxas. Quando voltou Terry também pegara um livro de ficção.

— Ainda não acredito que meus pais sabiam sobre a censura do Ministério e não me contaram. — Disse Terry contrariado, olhando para o livro nas mãos do amigo.

— Acredito que eles querem te proteger, mesmo sem saber disso você começou uma rebelião dos nascidos trouxas e mestiços em Hogwarts. Se você aparecesse lá com livros que não estão em nossa lista de materiais e falando sobre o Ministério e sua censura, isso poderia chamar muita atenção. Além disso eles não censuram o que eles te ensinam. — Argumentou Harry sensato.

— Sim, eu sei, mas... espera, eu comecei um movimento rebelde? Eu apenas lhe contei os fatos, foi você que decidiu compartilhar e planejar uma rebelião silenciosa. — Disse Terry surpreso.

— Hum, tem certeza? Achei que o líder da rebelião fosse você. — Provocou Harry ainda olhando o sumario do livro.

— Eu não sou... — Terry estava desconcertado e sem palavras. — Pois eu me lembro bem que foi você que marcou os encontros no Covil e contou a todos sobre tudo, eu apenas dei os fatos históricos. — Disse ele resoluto.

— Sim, eu me lembro disso também. — Disse Harry tranquilamente. Depois lançou ao amigo um olhar sarcástico. — E isso faz de nós o que?

— Isso nos faz... — Parou e arregalou os olhos castanhos parecendo estupefato. — Merlin me salve, nós somos líderes de uma rebelião!

— Sim, uma rebelião silenciosa como você disse, mas ainda uma rebelião. — Disse Harry divertido.

Terry o olhou como se Harry tivesse perdido o juízo por falar tão calmamente sobre isso, tentou falar, mas apenas um som engasgado saiu e Harry não se aguentou, era muito raro ver o amigo sem palavras, assim só lhe restou rir e logo seu riso era uma gargalhada e Terry logo o acompanhou, tentando se ajustar ao fato absurdo que dois garotos de 11 anos realmente deram início a um movimento rebelde.

Depois de rirem até estarem com dor de estômago, eles decidiram, ao em vez de continuar a ler, ir para a cozinha fazer um chocolate e um queijos grelhados, Harry pacientemente ensinou seu amigo a fazer os dois. Terry ajudava a mãe na cozinha, mas nunca usara o fogão e muito menos fizera algo por si mesmo, quando terminaram levaram uma bandeja para a biblioteca, os dois esperavam que um lanche os acalmasse quando saíssem da penseira.

Foi mais meia hora, totalizando 2 horas, antes dos Boots finalmente saltarem para fora da bacia e se segurarem na mesa para se equilibrarem. Incrivelmente eles estavam calmos, apesar de pálidos, o que surpreendeu Terry que esperava ver os pais gritando loucos de raiva.

— Hum, tudo certo? Eu esperava ver um pouco mais de raiva, sabe. — Disse Terry tentando manter o clima leve.

— Nós descarregamos nossa raiva lá dentro para não os assustar e também para não perdermos tempo. Agora só estamos muito chocados. — Disse Sr. Falc sentando-se ao lado do filho na mesa.

— E muito triste. Como professora, que ama ensinar, me sinto absolutamente arrasada em ver uma aula dada de maneira tão... Não sei se há palavras, apenas foi o pior que eu já vi de um professor. Severus Snape pelo meu conhecimento é um Mestre de Poções e fora a parte seu comportamento com você Harry, seu "método" de ensino é abismal. — Sra. Serafina disse e obviamente estava muito triste e indignada.

— Sim, mas o comportamento desse sujeito com os alunos, principalmente o Harry, é criminoso. Ele deveria no mínimo ser demitido ou talvez processado. — Sr. Falc pareceu lutar para se manter calmo.

— Eu e Terry fizemos algum chocolate quente e queijos grelhados, vamos comer e então podemos contar o que aconteceu depois dessa aula. — Disse Harry servindo o chocolate mantido quente por magia em quatro xícaras.

— Bem, eu espero que esse homem horrível tenha sido demitido. Como Falc disse, é o mínimo de deveria acontecer. — Disse Sra. Serafina distribuído os sanduiches e as xícaras cheias.

— E, é aí mamãe que tudo fica muito complicado. Snape não foi demitido, na verdade tudo começa bem antes de nossa primeira aula... — A explicação era longa, mas entre Terry e Harry e muita paciência por parte dos adultos tudo foi explicado. A ligação de Snape com os Potters, que era o motivo de seu ódio para com Harry. O fato dele ser um ex-comensal da morte, o que quase fez o Sr. Falc abandonar de vez qualquer tentativa de se manter calmo. Suas péssimas aulas nos últimos 9 anos e como os Ravenclaws se utilizaram do laboratório da torre para não deixarem de aprender. A inúmeras tentativas de demiti-lo ou ao menos conter seu comportamento injusto e melhorar suas aulas, que nunca deram em nada. E finalmente as ameaças de Flitwick de ir ao jornal, Conselho de Governadores e ao Departamento de Educação no Ministério com a memória da aula e testemunhas, o que finalmente deu a alavancagem necessária para mudanças.

— E, sinceramente, eu não sei se sem as ameaças e o fato do "Harry Potter" estar envolvido, algo teria mudado mesmo depois do ataque absurdo daquele dia. — Terry afirmou. — Dumbledore se recusou a considerar demiti-lo e acabou por concordar com as mudanças.

Terry então explicou as mudanças ocorridas na escola, na aula de Poções, na avalição e testes e nas questões disciplinares, tomada de pontos e detenções. E o mais importante o juramento magico que Snape fez para não atacar Harry verbal ou fisicamente.

— Infelizmente as aulas não ficaram melhores para o resto de nós ou mesmo para o Harry. Nas outras aulas ele continua tão ruim como vocês viram na lembrança, critico, grosseiro, impaciente. Nas nossas aulas temos "sorte", ele nos ignora completamente e passa as duas horas de aulas encarando o Harry e assim, literalmente, não temos um professor. Ele não nos explica ou ensina nada, não verifica o que fazemos, nos corrige e claro ninguém tem coragem de perguntar ou tirar dúvidas. — Explicou Terry. — Nós Ravens temos o laboratório para treinar antes e depois das aulas, mas os Hufflepuffs não têm esse privilégio e estão se esforçando em uma aula difícil sem orientação nenhuma.

— O que quer dizer encarando o Harry? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina estupefata com a situação de Hogwarts.

Harry rapidamente explicou o que aconteceu todo o semestre depois da primeira aula.

— No começo foi difícil, mas agora já estou acostumado, consigo me concentrar totalmente na poção e treinando antes, bem, essa é uma grande vantagem, acho que se tivesse em outra casa poderia ser o pior nessa aula. — Harry explicou dando de ombros.

— Ainda assim, mesmo sem ser uma agressão, ou ofensa, a maneira como ele age com você Harry é absolutamente chocante. E como ele não se preocupa em ensinar os outros alunos. E sem contar o fato que ele trata mal todos os alunos de todos os anos em todas as aulas e não é impedido pelo diretor mesmo quando reclamações são feitas, provas são mostradas. — Sr. Falc estava tão chocado que estava tendo dificuldade de compreender a grandiosidade do que era permitido acontecer em uma escola, dirigida por um bruxo considerado o maior do mundo magico.

— Os Slytherins ele não trata mal, apenas as outras casas. — Disse Harry tentando ser justo.

— Harry, não importa que seu ataque seja apenas para os alunos das outras três casas, Snape também prejudica sua casa ao agir assim. Sua hostilidade, injustiça e rancor se reflete nos Slytherins que acabam sofrendo a hostilidade e desconfiança de volta dos outros alunos. A casa das cobras já sofre por ter muitos puristas e por ser a casa de você-sabe-quem, com sua atitude esse homem apenas colabora para que essa reputação injusta continue. — Disse Sra. Serafina com veemência. — Nem todos os Slytherins são maus e infelizmente esse homem rancoroso e amargo está representando essa casa diante de todos os alunos de Hogwarts e fazendo isso pessimamente.

— Tivemos que aceitar como Flitwick disse que vencemos essa batalha, mas que ainda estamos em guerra. E claro não fazemos ideia do porquê Snape tem que trabalhar em Hogwarts, porque ele tem tanta liberdade para agir como age e ainda ser um péssimo professor. — Terry disse tentando voltar ao ponto. — Mesmo que ele tenha sido um espião como dito por Dumbledore e esteja sendo recompensado, bem isso faz tanto sentindo quanto dar se um soco no nariz. — Sua ironia não alcançou seu pais que permaneceram sombrios.

— A verdade é que Harry estava certo mais cedo, não temos os porquês, se existe algum plano ou é apenas negligencia, desatenção ou senilidade, mas isso não muda o fato de que essas ações de Dumbledore são suas responsabilidades. Não podemos continuar a fingir que está tudo bem, que o que ele fez com Harry e também com os alunos de Hogwarts não é errado e vergonhoso. — Disse Sra. Serafina muito chateada.

— Você está certa querida, e quando eu contar ao meu pai sobre isso ele ficará ainda mais furioso. Depois da nossa reunião sexta-feira sua vontade era ir falar pessoalmente com o diretor. Ele tem certeza que foi mais do que desatenção o que aconteceu com Harry e a presença deste homem em Hogwarts, vai apenas confirmar suas desconfianças. — Disse Sr. Falc exasperado.

— Tem algo que possa ser feito papai? Talvez se os pais se unissem e protestassem, para tirar Snape e trazer um novo professor? — Perguntou Terry esperançoso.

— Não tenha dúvidas de que tentaremos, assim como vamos lutar pela guarda de Harry. — Sr. Falc suspirou. — Nunca pensei que chegaria um momento em que estaria me preparando em ir para a guerra com Albus Dumbledore.

— Nós não conhecemos seu motivos e intenções, mas penso que já passamos da fase de acreditar que é tudo coincidência. O diretor pode não ser mal ou um inimigo, mas me parece que estamos em lados opostos e não podemos confiar nele. — Acrescentou Sra. Serafina angustiada.

— Mamãe, papai temos outra coisa para contar a vocês. — Disse Terry engolindo em seco, ele olhou para Harry que devolveu o olhar um pouco confuso por sua ansiedade.

— O que mais? Por Merlin, Deus e todos os anjos, não sei se aguento mais nada hoje. — Disse Sra. Serafina jogando os braços para cima agitada.

— O que é, filho? — Sr. Falc perguntou preocupado.

— Bem, é que... Harry e eu começamos uma rebelião.


	21. Aventuras de Natal

**NA: Olá, eu não gosto de notas, mas eu tinha que colocar algumas coisas. Esse capitulo ficou muito longo e se vocês não gostarem, me avisem que vou tentar fazer menor. Eu quis mostrar a experiência de Natal completa do Harry, uma mistura de trouxa e magica, e da maneira que acredito uma família como os Boots fariam e seguindo as tradições americanas e inglesas que pesquisei. Tem uma pequena parte de religião, eu também pesquisei, não quero ofender ninguém ou qualquer crença, apenas seguindo a coerência com os personagens. Se vocês acharem que está muito chato tudo bem, eu não pretendo escrever tantos detalhes do dia a dia no futuro, eu pelo menos vou resistir bravamente. Rsrsrs.**

 **Outra questão recebi uma revisão de Dan, ele está anônimo e por isso não tenho como te responder, por favor se cadastre. Agradeço a revisão e fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando da história, mas sobre a Ginny, minha visão é diferente da sua e espero que possa aceitar. Eu só leio fanfic Hinny, e nunca escreveria uma fanfic onde eles não ficassem juntos. Mas espero que minha Ginny te agrade mais**.

Capítulo 20

Serafina e Falc olharam para o filho por alguns segundos em completa incompreensão e então ao mesmo tempo tentaram perguntar:

— É.… o que!?

— Movimento rebelde!?

Harry não aguentou e começou a rir de novo, seu amigo parecia estar confessando um crime.

— Isso não tem graça Harry, é muito sério. — Disse ele olhando atravessado para o amigo.

— Eu sei, mas a impressão que passa é que você vai lhes confessar um assassinato. — Disse Harry divertido.

— Assassinato? Merlin, vocês mataram alguém? — Perguntou Sr. Falc chocado.

— Não! — Gritou Terry de olhos arregalados. — Ninguém matou ninguém, Harry você só torna tudo mais complicado de explicar.

— Desculpe Terry. Sr. Falc, Sra. Serafina, o que Terry está tentado contar é que nós iniciamos algumas outras mudanças em Hogwarts em um movimento que poderia ser chamado de uma rebelião silenciosa. — Explicou Harry mais seriamente.

Por mais meia hora ele e Terry explicaram o que tinham feito, as reuniões com nascidos trouxas e mestiços de cada ano, incentivando quem tinha acesso ao mundo trouxa para continuarem seus estudos, pois sofreriam discriminações quando se formassem e teriam dificuldades em conseguir trabalho. E como os 6º e 7º anos se infiltraram nas aulas extras que agora eram frequentadas por todos os alunos de Hogwarts destes anos, não importa seus status de sangue.

— Isso é incrível, perigoso, mas incrível. — Sr. Falc estava sorrindo orgulhoso. — Vocês foram muito inteligentes e corajosos.

— Sim, eu concordo, a desinformação é um dos maiores males em nosso mundo. É um movimento arriscado, não há como saber que não existem espiões entre os mestiços com quem vocês conversaram, os puristas não são apenas puros-sangues. E vocês podem pedir sigilo, mas a verdade é que não podem controlar a situação. — Sra. Serafina estava bem mais pessimista com a possibilidade de sucesso.

— Sim e, efetivamente, não muda nada terem no currículo essas aulas, pois o principal na avaliação de quem contrata é o status de sangue. — Considerou Sr. Falc.

— Nós sabemos tudo isso mamãe, papai e consideramos isso antes de decidir informa-los. E a verdade é que não os informar nos faria iguais ao Ministério com suas censuras, mentiras e desinformação. O importante era começar um movimento contra a ignorância, e o que cada um vai fazer a partir deste ponto, se eles vão pesquisar e ter mais senso crítico, ou fingir que tudo está bem, é decisão de cada um.

— Além disso esses são apenas os primeiros passos em nossa rebelião silenciosa, temos muitas outras ideias e vamos colocar em pratica aos poucos, no momento certo. — Disse Harry misterioso.

— Sim, tem isso também, o que o Harry disse, vocês sabem, mais ideias e mais rebelião... silenciosa, obvio. — Disse Terry parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

— Ok, apenas sejam cuidadosos e gostaríamos de ouvir essas ideias, mas agora está muito tarde e vocês devem ir dormir. Amanhã vai ser dia de limpeza e compras. — Disse Sra. Serafina se levantando e começando a recolher os pratos e xícaras para levar para a cozinha. — Seu pai e eu vamos conversar sobre o que podemos fazer sobre Snape e deixaremos vocês saberem. Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Todos se despediram, Terry ficando para traz para um beijo em seus pais, enquanto Harry saia da biblioteca.

Ele o alcançou nas escadas e, quando chegaram ao corredor do segundo andar, o deteve.

— Harry, que ideias são essas que você falou? E vamos continuar a rebelião? — Terry perguntou desconcertado.

— Eu não te contei? Hum... podia jurar que te falei sobre elas. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Rá rá, você sabe muito bem que não me falou nada, eu não fazia ideia do que você estava falando. — Disse Terry contrariado.

— Eu percebi e seus pais também, você é um líder de uma rebelião Terry, tem que aprender a mentir melhor. — Disse Harry com um sorriso brilhante. — Agora vamos dormir, já é quase meia noite.

— Espera, isso não é justo, eu sou o co-lider de uma rebelião silenciosa e você não pode ir dormir sem me contar suas ideias, nossos próximos movimentos... — Protestou Terry, mas seu amigo só disse "Boa noite" e se fechou em seu quarto. — Maldito seja esse seu gosto pelo mistério, vai me deixar curioso até o fim. — Resmungou ele antes de entrar em seu próprio quarto.

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, como dito pela Sra. Serafina era dia de limpeza e compras. Limpeza não queria dizer faxina, como Harry supôs, e sim recolher roupas, brinquedos, moveis e objetos usados que não serviam ou não queriam mais para a doação. Cada uma das crianças e adultos separou seus itens e depois Sra. Serafina os classificou, concertou com sua varinha o que estava quebrado ou alguma roupa rasgada e depois separou por caixas.

Sr. Falc recebeu uma carta do Sr. Corner pedindo um encontro naquele mesmo dia as 13 horas, assim ao sair para ir pegar o trem para seu escritório em Londres, ele colocou as caixas em seu carro e levou a uma ONG na cidade que distribuía entre os abrigos de sem tetos e orfanatos de St. Albans e Londres.

— Bem, agora vamos as compras, como Anne está de folga essa semana vocês virão comigo, mas vamos nos organizar e ser cuidadosos. Não quero ninguém se afastando e se perdendo na multidão, se isso acontecer vocês procurem um funcionário do supermercado e me esperem que os encontrarei no escritório. Entendem? — Disse Sra. Serafina, um pouco ansiosa.

As crianças acenaram igualmente preocupadas, Harry percebeu que provavelmente teriam ficado em casa com o Sr. Falc, se este não tivesse que ir ao escritório.

— Sra. Serafina, vamos comprar comida no supermercado? — Perguntou ele, imaginando como ajudar.

— Sim Harry, temos muitos ingredientes para comprar. No mundo trouxa existem mais opções e é mais barato assim vamos a um grande Hipermercado em St. Albans e compraremos tudo para a ceia e para as doações. — Disse ela mostrando quatro folhas de papel listando os ingredientes.

— Hum... talvez eu possa ajudar a senhora. Eu vou sempre ao mercado com minha tia e, às vezes, até vou sozinho. Se dividirmos a lista podemos fazer na metade do tempo e então nos encontramos no caixa. — Sugeriu Harry sorrindo.

— Não sei, pode ser perigoso você sozinho em um lugar abarrotado de estranhos, não me sinto à vontade, sei que você é bem independente, mas ainda tem só 11 anos. — Dava para ver seu conflito, a ideia era boa, mas para ela o instinto de proteger era maior.

— Eu posso ficar com ele mamãe, assim a senhora tem que cuidar apenas de Adam e Ayana e eles podem até te ajudar. Harry e eu ficaremos juntos e seremos cuidadosos, se alguém tentar alguma coisa o outro pode gritar por ajuda. E não somos mais crianças, sabe. — Terry disse firmemente.

Serafina hesitou mais um pouco, mas no pouco tempo em que convivera com Harry percebera o quão maduro e independente ele era, tinha certeza que saberia fazer as compras sem problemas. E em dois, se por um acaso alguém os abordasse, o outro ajudaria. Acenou concordando e os meninos trocaram um sorriso, Terry parecia o mais feliz com a liberdade e confiança da mãe.

— Ok, concordo, mas algumas regras, vocês dois não vão se separar, onde um for o outro vai, mesmo se isso os fizer perder tempo, o mais importante é a segurança. E vou colocar um feitiço de rastreamento em vocês apenas em caso de emergência. E se alguém os abordar e vocês se sentirem em perigo não hesitem em se defender até mesmo com magia, lidamos com as consequências depois, mas apenas em uma emergência. Combinado? — Disse Serafina em tom que não admitia discussão. Os meninos apenas acenaram, concordando totalmente.

Assim menos de uma hora depois Harry e Terry estavam com sua metade da lista andando pelos abarrotados corredores de um imenso supermercado. Terry, apesar de ter se oferecido, fora muitas poucas vezes ao supermercado, nunca prestara atenção e não fazia ideia do que fazer, mas Harry sabia. Sua tia sempre comprava do melhor e mais caro para o seu Duduzinho, perguntando a Sra. Serafina soube que ela comprava produtos de qualidade, não os mais caros, mas ainda os de qualidade. Assim Harry andou pelos corredores e explicou ao amigo como escolher os produtos, Terry ainda ficava abismado como seu amigo sabia tanto de alimentos.

— Minha tia compra muita comida em casa, meu primo e meu tio são ambos obesos, e eles comem o tempo todo e em grandes quantidades. Minha tia sempre me leva com ela, pois não gosta de me deixar sozinho em casa, tem medo que exploda tudo ou coma escondido. As vezes quando é pouca coisa ou ela está atarefada me manda ir comprar na loja Tesco pequena do nosso bairro. — Explicou calmamente.

— Isso é muito triste, eles deixaram você doente com desnutrição e devem fazer o mesmo com o filho, mas com a obesidade, vai saber quantos problemas de saúde o garoto não vai ter também. — Disse Terry chateado.

Harry, que nunca tinha pensado que Dudley, com tantos privilégios e mimos, pudesse estar sendo prejudicado fez uma careta sem saber o que pensar, achava difícil se preocupar com o primo odiado, mas percebeu de repente que devia sentir pena dele e não inveja. Mudando de assunto, decidiu pensar nisso em outro momento.

— Uma pena que não trouxe minhas roupas velhas, sua mãe poderia ter concertado e elas iriam para a doação. Eu não tinha nada para colaborar. — Disse Harry chateado.

— Não se preocupe, você pode enviar quando chegarmos em Hogwarts, além disso, ano que vem você vai ter crescido e essas roupas todas que você comprou não vão mais servir e assim vai ter muito o que doar. — Considerou Terry olhando com intensidade para duas marcas diferentes de molhos de tomate, pareciam iguais para ele.

— Certo, eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Disse Harry e calmamente pegou a marca mais conhecida e começou a colocar o número pedido da lista no carrinho. — Sua mãe disse que está comprando comida para a doação também, não entendi, ela vai enviar as coisas que comprarmos para a ONG?

— Oh, não, isso é outra coisa. — Terry suspirou enquanto se concentrava em explicar e deixou as compras para o amigo. — Começou com vovó Shawanna, seu pai, meu bisavô lutou na Segunda Guerra Mundial, quando ele voltou não era o mesmo. Meu tio Martin chama de SPT, Stress Pós-Traumático, hoje existe não apenas um nome, mas tratamento, terapia e remédios. Naquela época não havia ajuda e ele desenvolveu alcoolismo, minha avó conta que ele era o melhor pai do mundo antes da guerra, mas depois ficou irritadiço, impaciente, até violento as vezes. E não conseguia manter um emprego por causa da bebida, tinha vergonha da minha bisavó sustentar a casa com seus doces. Um dia ele foi embora, não sabiam para onde, a polícia não ajudou, um negro desaparecido na Louisiana era motivo de comemoração e não gasto de recursos públicos. — Terry falou com desprezo e magoa. — Não importava que ele era um veterano de guerra, era apenas um nigger para eles. Dois anos depois, pouco antes do Natal bisavó e vovó foram chamadas no IML, ele tinha se tornado mendigo, vivia nas ruas e morrera de frio a apenas dois dias. Como ele ainda tinha sua identificação do exército com ele puderam encontrar sua família, ou então teria sido enterrado como indigente. — Terry estava triste agora.

— Morreu de frio? — Harry estava chocado e olhando para fora da janela de vidro, imaginou se haveriam pessoas vivendo nas ruas com esse frio, sentiu seu coração se apertar com o pensamento.

— Sim, o inverno não costuma ser tão ruim no Sul, mas eles têm ondas de frios onde a temperatura pode chegar abaixo de zero. Entre o frio e a bebida seu coração parou enquanto ele dormia. Depois disso todos os anos vovó vai até um abrigo e leva comida que ela mesma faz e ajuda a servir no dia 24 de dezembro. Os abrigos e sopões comemoram a ceia de Natal um dia antes, assim eles precisam de doações e ajuda para servir todo mundo. — Explicou Terry. — Mamãe e papai também assumiram a tradição, então amanhã elas preparam muita comida e na quarta levam para os abrigos, mamãe em Londres e vovó em Oxford.

— Entendi. — Disse Harry ainda chocado, nunca pensara nas dificuldades que outras pessoas sofriam, sempre estivera muito concentrado na miséria que era sua vida. — Sinto muito por seu bisavô.

— Sim, vovô quem me contou, vovó não gosta de lembrar. Foi por isso que o que aconteceu com vovó Honora nos assustou tanto, o frio pode levar a vida de alguém muito rapidamente. — Disse Terry olhando para o carrinho cheio um pouco surpreso, eles foram andando pelos corredores enquanto ele falava e nem percebera Harry pegar todos os ingredientes.

— Bem, eu gostaria de ajudar, você acha que sua mãe permitiria? E porque ela não ajuda em um abrigo aqui em St. Albans? — Perguntou Harry ao amigo, tentando distrai-lo da lembrança da avó que estava tão doente.

— St. Albans não tem um abrigo, apenas um sopão e um orfanato. Mamãe entrega comida para eles, mas eles têm muitos voluntários para ajudar a servir. Em Londres é diferente, são muitas pessoas sem tetos, milhares segundo a última informação. E os pobres também são bem-vindos, você sabe pessoas que até tem casa, mas não tem dinheiro para uma ceia. Assim eles precisam de mais comida e ajuda de voluntários para servir. — Informou Terry enquanto via o amigo pegar ovos e leite, depois ele pegou alguns queijos, massas folhadas e iogurtes. — Em Oxford tem um abrigo que vovó ajudou desde a fundação a uns 25 anos, ela é voluntaria lá o ano todo. E bem, mamãe sempre nos deixa ajudar com alguma coisa para as doações, não vejo porque ela não te deixaria ajudar também.

— Espero que sim. — Disse Harry selecionando algumas nozes, amêndoas e avelãs. — Hum..., acho que só falta as barras de chocolate, deve ficar não seção de doces e biscoitos. Vamos lá. — Disse Harry empurrando o carrinho pesado.

Depois do último item da lista eles foram ao local combinado para esperar a Sra. Serafina, que chegou alguns minutos depois parecendo surpresa de eles já estarem esperando. Depois que passaram pelo caixa, guardaram as compras no carro e seguiram para o Chalé. Adam cansado acabou cochilando e quando chegaram Terry o pegou e o levou para seu quarto, enquanto Harry e Serafina descarregavam o carro, Ayana ajudou um pouco, mas logo se cansou e também foi tirar uma soneca.

— Sra. Serafina, Terry me contou que a senhora vai cozinhar para os abrigos e depois ajudar a servir na quarta-feira, gostaria de ajudar. — Disse Harry enquanto já abrigados do frio na cozinha começavam a arrumar as compras nos armários e caixas frias.

— Isso é maravilhoso Harry, toda a ajuda é bem-vinda. Amanhã minha cunhada vem me ajudar e minha irmã vai ajudar mamãe, nós dividimos para conquistar. — Disse ela com um sorriso carinhoso. — Você pode nos ajudar e quem sabe até preparar um prato seu, tenho certeza que será muito apreciado.

— Posso ir no abrigo ajudar a servir também? — Perguntou Harry esperançoso.

Serafina parou o que fazia e o encarou, ele sempre a surpreendia.

— Você tem certeza? É um trabalho duro, temos que servir milhares de pessoas por horas a fio. Como é véspera de Natal você pode passar um dia tranquilo jogando e brincando com as crianças, Falc fica aqui para cuidar delas. — Disse Sra. Serafina o olhando com atenção.

— Eu gostaria de ajudar e ir com a senhora servir a comida Sra. Serafina, tenho muito o que retribuir e ser grato, se eu puder fazer um pouco acho que me sentirei bem. — Disse Harry humilde e levemente constrangido.

— Eu entendo, também sinto vontade de agradecer e retribuir pelo que Deus me proporciona, mas você não deve se achar menos merecedor se não for Harry, está tudo bem querer ser apenas criança um pouco mais. — Serafina se aproximou e acariciou seu ombro docemente.

— Eu não sou criança a muito tempo Sra. Serafina, tive que crescer bem rápido e sobreviver, mas nunca pensei que havia pessoas que tem uma vida mais difícil que a minha. Se puder ajudar só um pouco pelo menos não estarei sendo egoísta. Posso ir? — Pediu ele resoluto.

— Sim Harry, se você quer e sente que é o que deve fazer, ser grato e retribuir ao próximo as coisas boas que aconteceram com você, eu apoio totalmente. — Respondeu ela sorrindo. — Diga-me o que você gostaria de preparar para levar?

— Hum..., posso fazer mince pies muito bons. Sempre faço no número 4 e até meu tio e a irmã dele dizem que são bons, claro, minha tia toma os créditos, mas sou eu quem os faço. — Disse Harry animado.

— Sim, você pode, adoro mince pies, mas não vamos fazer em forminha individuais, vamos fazer em formas grandes e depois cortamos em pedaços. Bem, vamos começar hoje mesmo e nos adiantar. — Disse ela batendo palmas. — Precisamos começar a picar todos os legumes e verduras, fazer os molhos, amassar as massas. Terry! — Gritou ela na direção da sala. — Venha nos ajudar, temos muito o que fazer.

Quando o Sr. Falc voltou, ao anoitecer, parou na porta da cozinha vendo-os trabalhar. Terry estava encarregado de picar e cortar os ingredientes, Harry ao seu lado amassava massas de tortas e sua esposa cozinhava molhos diversos no fogão.

— Precisam de ajuda? — Perguntou ele divertido.

— Falc! — Exclamou Serafina indo até ele para um beijo de boas-vindas.

— Oi papai! — Disse Terry sorrindo e distraído desceu a faca no dedo. — Ouch! Merda, cortei meu dedo.

— Terry, querido não fale palavrão, vem aqui que eu concerto esse corte. Episkey. — Disse ela apontando sua varinha e o corte se fechou. — Bem já fizemos muito por hoje, subam vocês dois tomem banho e quando descerem tragam seus irmãos da sala de jogos. Vou preparar uns sanduiches para o jantar.

— Não precisa querida, trouxe algumas pizzas para o jantar. — Disse Sr. Falc e entrou na cozinha, atrás dele vinha flutuando três caixas de pizzas. — Achei que estaria atarefada demais para fazer o jantar, além disso essa é a minha invenção trouxa preferida.

— Pizza! Que delícia! Mamãe podemos tomar banho depois da pizza? Por favor? — Disse Terry olhando para as caixas com olhos gulosos.

— Ok, vai chamar seus irmãos. Obrigada querido, estive tão ocupada que nem percebi como estava tarde. — Disse Serafina sorrindo e com um aceno de varinha pratos e copos vieram dos armários e ela pegou uma jarra de suco de laranja da caixa fria.

A pizza estava uma delícia, Harry havia comido escondido de seus parentes algumas vezes, mas comer assim quentinha e conversando e rindo com pessoas de quem ele gostava, tornava-as ainda mais gostosas. Sua preferida era pepperoni, sem dúvida. Depois do jantar ele e Terry foram tomar banho, os pequenos foram postos na cama com uma história e Sra. Serafina limpou e arrumou a cozinha para o dia de trabalho duro no dia seguinte.

Quando Harry desceu foi procurar o Sr. Falc que estava na biblioteca, o encontrou debruçado sobre papeis e mais papeis em sua escrivaninha.

— Olá Harry, sei que deve estar querendo saber como foi minha reunião com Corner. — Sr. Falc suspirou e se levantou indo até ele. — Não tenho boas notícias, o que temíamos que tinha acontecido, que alguém deteve o testamento de seus pais, realmente aconteceu.

— Quem fez isso senhor? Quem impediu a abertura do testamento do meus pais? — Perguntou Harry, já sabendo a resposta, mas queria a confirmação.

— Dumbledore, Harry, foi ele quem fez isso. — Disse Sr. Falc. — Vem, vamos nos sentar e eu vou te explicar.

— Sr. Falc? Posso chamar o Terry para participar? Eu confio nele e assim não preciso lhe explicar tudo depois. — Pediu Harry calmamente.

— Sim, claro que pode Harry. Serafina também está interessada em saber, pois isso será importante em nosso caso quando dermos entrada ao pedido legal por sua guarda. — Disse Sr. Falc saindo e voltando instantes depois com os dois.

— Harry, você não está cansado? Não quer deixar isso para outro dia? — Perguntou Serafina ao entrar no escritório.

— Estou bem senhora, amanhã e nos próximos dias estaremos muito ocupados, eu prefiro saber agora e ter esse tempo para entender e pensar no que fazer. — Disse Harry sentando-se em uma poltrona.

— Ok, sei que isso é muito importante para você, mas depois vocês vão para a cama, ontem vocês já dormiram muito tarde. — Disse ela sentando com o filho no sofá, Falc escolheu a outra poltrona.

— Como foi a reunião com o Sr. Corner, papai? — Perguntou Terry curioso.

— Corner estava muito zangado com a perda do contrato com a família Potter. Chegou a fazer insinuações de que aproveitei a amizade de vocês e a presença de Harry em nossa casa para "passar a perna nele", foram suas palavras. — Disse Sr. Falc quase divertido. — Apresentei o novo contrato com a testemunha de um professor de Hogwarts e ele se calou rapidamente, principalmente, quando insinuei que poderia contestar o contrato legalmente se quisesse e assim todos saberiam que, até meu pai lhe informar, Harry Potter não tinha ideia de quem eram seus advogados e administradores.

— Hum, aposto que isso o fez suar. — Disse Serafina com ironia.

— Literalmente, querida. Depois disso foi apenas uma formalidade, ele me mostrou o contrato que teve com sua família, e como cumpriu as estipulações corretamente. Corner é bem organizado, os negócios e propriedades me parecem, em uma análise superficial, bem cuidados, mas como eu disse farei uma auditoria para termos certeza. Sua expressão só se tornou culpada quando eu lhe perguntei do testamento e se ele cumpriu a última vontade de Lily e James. — Sr. Falc suspirou passando a mão pelo rosto.

— O que você descobriu Falc? Era o que temíamos? Dumbledore bloqueou o testamento? — Perguntou Serafina tensa.

— Pior. — Ao ver suas expressões surpresas e preocupadas tentou explicar. — Ou pelo menos me parece pior, porque é definitivo, se estivesse bloqueado por alguma razão, poderíamos contestar essas razões, sejam quais fossem, e cumprir o testamento. Mas Dumbledore não é nenhum tolo, tem mais experiência e inteligência que todos nós juntos e sendo o Chefe Bruxo da Suprema Corte tem muito poder e influência. E naquela época com o fim da guerra, a confusão com todos os julgamentos e prisões, e a comemoração pela morte de você-sabe-quem, eu duvido que alguém percebeu o que ele fez. — Considerou Sr. Falc exasperado.

— O que ele fez, Sr. Falc? —Perguntou Harry sentindo seu coração apertado.

— Ele invalidou o tentamento dos seus pais Harry. Dumbledore entrou com um pedido de anulação, alegando que a última vontade dos seus pais não era confiável e assim o testamento foi invalidado. — Disse o Sr. Falc tristemente.

Harry sentiu uma frieza estranha percorre-lo, não era raiva ou furia, era algo diferente que o deixou frio e paralisado.

— Mas como? O que ele alegou? Que Lily e James não estavam em seu juízo perfeito? Que eram insanos? Porque isso seria a maior mentira de todos os tempos. — Sra. Serafina estava furiosa.

— Não foi essa a alegação, eu fui ao Ministério e tive acesso a todos os processos envolvendo Harry. Eu os estive lendo e o que Dumbledore fez foi uma manobra judicial bem no limite da verdade e mentira, mas não ilegal, assim sendo não podemos contestar a legalidade da anulação, poderíamos apenas contestar o motivo que ele usou para requerer que o testamento fosse anulado. Mas, sinceramente, duvido que ganharíamos a causa. — Disse Sr. Falc e olhando para Harry percebeu que ele estava rígido. — Você entende até agora o que eu disse Harry? — Perguntou ele gentilmente.

— Sim Sr. Falc, eu entendo, ele anulou os últimos desejos dos meus pais. Senhor? Que motivo ele usou para a anulação e isso me impede de ter minha herança? — Harry perguntou tentando entender tudo, qualquer decisão tinha que vir do conhecimento.

— E é aí que tudo fica ainda pior, assim vamos por partes. Você, Harry, é o herdeiro principal de seus pais, caso eles não tivessem deixado um testamento, você herdaria tudo legalmente e naturalmente. Com o testamento anulado isso acontece sem que nenhum pedido legal seja necessário e sem muita burocracia. Mas qualquer outra estipulação é anulada, presentes em objetos ou dinheiro para amigos, doações, estipulações legais sobre casas ou legados e o principal, os guardiões listados para cuidar de você no caso de suas mortes. Que nós sabemos era a principal intenção de Dumbledore. — Sr. Falc hesitou e inclinando-se para frente olhou Harry com atenção. — Mas além de entrar com o processo de anulação, ele entrou com um pedido de tutela, alegando que sem um guardião legal você estava vulnerável e incapacitado de se defender. Ele ganhou sua tutela facilmente, se tornando o administrador ou curador dos seus bens, ainda que as questões legais tenham permanecido com Corner como estipulado por contrato anterior.

— Eu não entendo, se ele era meu tutor porque não vivi com ele? — Perguntou Harry desnorteado.

— Ele pediu sua tutela, não sua guarda Harry, sua guarda, com o testamento dos seus pais invalidado, vai direto para os parentes vivos mais próximos. — Explicou o Sr. Falc.

— Meus tios, eles são meus únicos parentes. — Disse Harry de olhos arregalados.

— Sim, o Departamento de Cuidados Infantis com a anulação do testamento entra para cuidar da guarda do menor, você, e entrega-la a quem lhe é de direito, seus tios. Quando se torna seu tutor Dumbledore se transforma no curador de sua herança, seu representante legal e cuidador enquanto vivesse no mundo trouxa com seus parentes, ou seja, entre suas funções estaria a sua verificação, proteção, defesa e educação formal, mas os cuidados parentais ficariam para os guardiões, seus tios. — Sr. Falc estava além de sério.

— Mas, ele não fez isso, ele nunca fez nada disso. — Disse Harry com voz engasgada.

— Até onde sabemos ele fez, não podemos provar que Dumbledore não garantiu sua segurança, proteção e muito menos que não cuidou de seus bens, tudo o que sabemos é que ele não foi um tutor presente. Mas o pior Harry é que, ao assumiu sua tutela, sendo quem era ninguém pensou em contestar ou negar seu pedido, ele impediu que assistentes sociais do Departamento de Cuidados Infantis verificassem você. Harry, eles teriam entrado em contato com seus tios e sabemos que teriam se negado a ficar com você, mas se por um acaso se sentissem obrigados a acolhe-lo, receberiam visitas para a verificação de suas condições, para ter certeza que estaria sendo bem cuidado. Quando Dumbledore se torna seu tutor e sendo um professor, isso é ainda mais valido, os assistentes sociais se veem impedidos de verifica-lo. Eles apenas entram em contato com seu tutor. — Sr. Falc se levantou e apontou para alguns papeis, pegou alguns e os espalhou pela escrivaninha. — Essas são avaliações Harry, uma para cada ano, os assistentes sociais solicitaram notícias sobre você e a cada ano receberam uma avaliação de Dumbledore. "O bebê Potter mostra-se bem adaptado na casa de seus tios, depois de primeiros meses difíceis, agora parece ser parte da família", "O menino Potter se mostra feliz e inteligente, aprendendo rápido, passa muito tempo com sua tia, seu primo sendo mais velho prefere crianças de sua idade. ", "O menino Potter começou a escola infantil trouxa, muito inteligente e adaptável. É sem dúvida uma criança feliz. ", "O jovem Potter está usando óculos, parece-se mais com seu pai, é um pouco tímido para fazer amigos, mas muito inteligente para aprender, recebe elogios da professora". Essa é mais recente: "O jovem Potter agora com dez anos, se mostra muito adaptado a família. Está sempre auxiliando sua tia com as tarefas, passa muito tempo com ela, seu primo mais velho tem amigos de sua idade, Harry se mostra tímido para fazer amizade, suas magias acidentais podem ser um fator. Sua tia o leva com ela aonde vai e parece cuidar dele muito bem. Tem um bom coração que o fará um grande bruxo um dia." — Sr. Falc leu sentido o coração apertar enquanto lia cada palavra mentirosa.

Harry se levantou e se aproximou do Sr. Falc enquanto ele lia, completamente chocado.

— Mas... isso é mentira. Dudley não é nem dois meses mais velho que eu, ele é maior porque tinha mais comida. E eu ficava longe dele porque me batia sem parar e também porque desde pequeno minha tia me queria por perto, para me vigiar ou para me ensinar as tarefas que eu era obrigado a fazer todos os dias por toda a casa. E eu nunca fiz parte da família, nunca estive adaptado porque eles sempre deixaram bem claro que eu era uma aberração anormal, um fardo nada bem-vindo. E eu não era tímido para fazer amigos, Dudley batia em qualquer um que falasse comigo. E os elogios da professora só me meteram em problemas, porque meu tio me colocava de castigo por ser uma aberração cdf e humilhar o Dudley. "Sem dúvida uma criança feliz", são mentiras, tudo é mentira! — Exclamou Harry furioso e sua fúria o tornou agitado e ele andou de um lado para outro na biblioteca.

— Nós sabemos Harry, Falc, isso é monstruoso, Dumbledore era seu tutor legal, mas fez um trabalho pífio e ainda mentiu nas avaliações. — Disse Serafina pálida e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

— Não acredito que ele tenha mentido. — Disse Falc e ao ver o olhar chocado da esposa e do filho e magoado de Harry, continuou. — Acredito que essa era sua percepção de longe, já sabemos que o diretor não esteve presente durante todos esses anos, mas ainda assim ele descreve sua vida com seus tios Harry, ainda que seja muito mal interpretada. Posso estar enganado, mas a ideia dos seus tios de estarem sendo observados não me parece tão absurda. — Sr. Falc disse olhando para o menino que ao entender arregalou os olhos.

— O senhor acha que ele tinha alguém me observando? — Perguntou Harry.

— Sim, sabemos que ele não o fez pessoalmente, mas assumindo sua tutela ele era magicamente obrigado a verificar você como descrito na função de tutor. Assim, Dumbledore colocou alguém por perto para te observar e de tempos em tempos recebia notícias dessa pessoa e os repassava para os assistentes sociais. E não acredito que essa pessoa tenha mentido. Harry o abuso que sofreu dos seus parentes veio da negligencia, desamor e isso não é muito claramente visto como um abuso, como um olho roxo, por exemplo. Se não até os professores ou vizinhos trouxas teriam denunciado as autoridades trouxas. — Explicou tristemente Sr. Falc.

— O que o senhor quer dizer é que a maior parte do que eles fizeram ficou escondido dentro do número 4 ou não era muito claramente um abuso, assim coisas como, eu ficar muito com minha tia, seria interpretada de maneira diferente do que era. — Considerou Harry pensativo. — Além disso ninguém olharia muito de perto, pois meus tios sempre falavam que eu era impossível, desobediente e esquisito como meus pais e se gabavam de quão maravilhosos eram por me aguentar ao em vez de me deixar no orfanato.

— Isso não me surpreende, muitas vezes as pessoas veem o que querem ver, negligencia é um dos abusos mais difíceis de se descobrir. Os vizinhos e professores deviam ter notado a maneira como eles te tratavam, mas ignoraram e essa pessoa que espiona para Dumbledore fez o mesmo. E, se por um acaso, ela disse algo de preocupante aposto que Dumbledore descartaria como algo apenas incomum. Você estava vivo e longe do mundo magico, isso era o bastante. — Disse Sra. Serafina indignada.

— Sim, sabemos disso agora, mesmo que queiramos pensar em outras opções, a mim me parece que Dumbledore trabalhou muito duro para ter controle sobre você quando bebê e assim te manter isolado no mundo trouxa. — Disse Sr. Falc.

— Papai, você disse que ele é obrigado magicamente a cuidar da educação do Harry, além de sua herança, mas sabemos que ele não fez isso. — Apontou Terry.

— Mas está fazendo agora, como seu diretor, Dumbledore está proporcionando conhecimento para o Harry, isso é o suficiente para cumprir o contrato. — Ao ver seus olhares chocados, acrescentou enojado. — Eu disse que ele é muito inteligente, e tem mais de 100 anos, sabe muito bem como fazer as coisas.

— Bem, o que ele fez como tutor até agora então? Apenas colocou Harry com os tios, plantou um espião para lhe dar informações e agora é seu diretor. E ele acha que isso é suficiente? — Perguntou Terry indignado.

— E ele supervisionou o trabalho de Corner, foi o administrador de seus negócios. Diretamente, ele apenas fez o que seu bisavô Henry fez quando era membro da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, verificou o trabalho do advogado, cuidou que a manutenção de suas propriedades fosse feita corretamente e tomou qualquer decisão em seus negócios. — Sr. Falc olhou para Harry tristemente. — Foi por isso que Corner não entrou em contato com você, Dumbledore o orientou a não o fazer, mesmo com você voltando ao mundo magico, qualquer questão de sua herança é comunicada diretamente ao seu representante legal e não você, pelo menos até sua maioridade.

— Quer dizer...? — Harry entendeu de repente e sentiu uma grande desesperança o envolver.

— Sim, Harry, sua herança é administrada por seu tutor legal até sua maioridade. Assim você não pode controlar nada ou tomar qualquer decisão sobre nada relacionado ao seu espólio, na verdade como seu atual advogado devo me comunicar com ele, imediatamente. E, ele não pode determinar que eu não lhe comunique sobre sua herança, como fez com Corner, apenas porque em nosso contrato ficou acordado que eu não lhe esconderia nada e isso vem primeiro. — Disse ele se sentando outra vez e pedindo com um gesto que todos fizessem o mesmo.

— Falc, ele não poderia impedir o Harry de mudar de advogados? Cancelar o contrato de vocês? — Sra. Serafina perguntou hesitante. Harry arregalou os olhos em pânico, isso tornaria tudo ainda mais difícil.

— Não querida, Harry não se preocupe, você é o herdeiro da casa Potter e pode assinar contratos, desde que feitos, legal e magicamente corretos. Nós nos certificamos disso e ele não pode contestar a decisão de um herdeiro, mas legalmente ele tem total controle sobre...

— Mim. — Disse Harry e seus ombros caíram desanimados. — Ele tem controle sobre mim, sobre minha herança, minhas propriedades, que eu não posso nem visitar sem sua autorização, na verdade, por ele eu nem saberia de suas existências. Dumbledore não vai me deixar dar um passo, para qualquer direção que não seja o que ele planeja para mim. Não sabemos quais são seus planos, ou se suas intenções são boas ou más, mas não há dúvida que ele tem planos para mim. — Harry colocou o rosto nas mãos sentindo-se encurralado. — Alguém pode alegar que ele quer me proteger, que eu não carregue o peso de ser um herdeiro de uma casa importante, que quer que eu seja criança, mas isso é besteira, muitas crianças chegam a Hogwarts, mesmo antes disso, sabendo de suas responsabilidades. Malfoy e outros, até mesmo Terry sabem que tem um papel e carregam esse peso sem problemas, assim sua intenção não é me proteger, ele quer me controlar. Até atingir a maioridade eu não posso decidir nada e muito menos deixar os Dursley. — Encerrou ele cabisbaixo.

— Sinto muito, Harry. — Disse Sr. Falc sinceramente.

— Mas... não podemos desistir! Papai, temos que fazer alguma coisa, não podemos não tentar nada. — Terry estava chocado e inconformado.

— É claro que não vamos desistir Terry, mas seja o que fizermos tem que ser muito bem pensado e planejado e ainda assim o resultado mais provável será contra nós. — Disse Falc realisticamente.

— No que está pensando Falc? — Serafina perguntou angustiada.

— Poderíamos contestar a tutela, mas seria perda de tempo, mesmo que provássemos que Dumbledore não foi um bom tutor ninguém acreditaria que o grande diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, agiu de má fé. Perderíamos, sem dúvida. — Passando a mão pelo rosto cansadamente, ele continuou. — Se tentássemos a guarda e o cancelamento da tutela com alegações contra os Dursley e Dumbledore, isso se viraria contra nós facilmente. As pessoas questionariam nossas intenções e poderiam, nos, acusar de má fé ou até de estarmos interessados na herança de Harry.

— Quer dizer que não podemos tentar conseguir a guarda do Harry? — Perguntou Serafina triste.

— É claro que podemos querida e vamos, mas acredito que a melhor estratégia é não acusar ou hostilizar Dumbledore. — Disse ele pensativamente. Sua mente de advogado estava se movendo por estratégias e movimentos como em um tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Terry preocupado com os ombros caídos do amigo, sua desesperança era flagrante.

— Entramos com um pedido legal por sua guarda, alegando que os Dursleys não o querem e que o negligenciaram todos esses anos, mas não requeremos a anulação da tutela, pelo menos neste momento. E, claro, agiremos como se acreditássemos que Dumbledore não sabe a realidade sobre sua vida com seus parentes, o que pode ser verdade, e não vamos acusa-lo de ser um tutor negligente ou desatento. — Explicou suas ideias Falc.

— Claro! Falc se o levarmos diante do juiz ele vai alegar que não sabia, que foi enganado e se verá obrigado a fazer o seu papel de tutor, ou seja, concordar com a mudança de guarda dos parentes do Harry para guardiões competentes, nós. — Disse Serafina esperançosa.

— Essa é a ideia, não acredito que mesmo Dumbledore diante das provas que apresentaremos ficará imune, a não ser que estejamos enganados e ele saiba como foi a vida do Harry nos últimos 10 anos e não se importe. — Disse Falc objetivamente.

— Então ainda temos esperança de tirar o Harry da casa dos seus parentes e ele vir morar conosco? — Perguntou Terry esperançoso. — Você ouviu Harry, meus pais não vão desistir e você também não pode. Não importa que ele controle sua herança até ter 17 anos, quando você estiver vivendo aqui conosco, estará seguro e protegido. — Afirmou Terry com determinação.

Harry que ouvira tudo em silencio não disse nada por um tempo, a estratégia do Sr. Falc era boa e poderia dar certo, mas ele não deixaria suas esperanças subir. Estava tentando engolir o desapontamento de não poder colocar seus planos para a rebelião em pratica, não queria se desapontar quando tivesse que voltar para o número 4. E, pensou, havia outra coisa que não fora esclarecida e que ele precisava saber e entender.

— Sim eu ouvi, mas todos nós sabemos que por mais boa que seja nossa estratégia e sua competência Sr. Falc, dependemos na verdade das intenções do diretor. Tudo está muito claro, se Dumbledore não tiver planos para mim, ele vai ficar chocado por seu erro e negligencia, pedir desculpas e muito agradavelmente concordar que vocês tenham minha guarda. Mas, se ele tem planos, não importa se sabia ou não como é minha vida e não fará diferença o que conseguirmos provar, o diretor vai insistir que eu fique na casa dos meus tios e no máximo prometer me proteger com mais cuidado. — Disse Harry friamente, bagunçando o cabelo, suspirou. — No fim, está nas mãos dele e, se decidir usar sua influência, eu ficarei aonde ele quer que eu fique. Vamos tentar essa estratégia senhor, se vocês realmente acham que vale a pena começar uma briga deste tamanho com poucas possibilidades de vitória. Não quero prejudica-los de nenhuma maneira.

— Harry! — Protestou Terry.

— Eu já sabia que seria difícil antes Harry, não teríamos oferecido se não tivermos certeza que é o que queremos, além disso desde quando você desiste sem nem tentar só porque é difícil. — Disse Sr. Falc com um olhar gentil.

— Porque ele não acha que merece. — Disse Sra. Serafina suavemente. — Ele acha que não merece tanto trabalho, mas você está errado Harry. Por tantos motivos eu poderia enumerar, mas o principal e mais importante, por você mesmo. Você merece ser cuidado, querido, apoiado e nós lutaremos por você, para você e com você se nos deixar. — Ela falou o olhando nos olhos com intensidade.

Harry engoliu em seco sentindo a sinceridade dela e pelos acenos de Terry e seu pai, eles concordavam com ela. Ele poderia fazer isso, lutar mesmo sem esperança de vitória? Sim, pensou, poderia, seus antepassados lutaram muitas vezes sem esperança, mas nunca desistiram, seus pais também e morreram para protege-lo. Ele não desistiria, lutaria até seu último suspiro.

— Sim, Sra. Serafina, eu aceito vocês ao meu lado nessa luta, também não vou desistir e quem sabe podemos vencer no final. Muito obrigada, de verdade. — Disse ele sincero e solenemente. — Sr. Falc, o senhor poderia me dizer o que Dumbledore usou para invalidar a última vontade dos meus pais? — Perguntou ele tentando engolir o amargo que o desrespeito aos seus pais mortos lhe trazia na boca.

— Sim, mas, infelizmente, não temos nada para fazer quanto a isso Harry, enquanto talvez um pouco antiético, o que Dumbledore fez foi legal. — Falc suspirou pensando que a última coisa que queria era falar sobre mais essa crueldade, mas prometera ao menino não lhe esconder nada e não quebraria a promessa. — Eu não sei se você já ouviu falar de Sirius Black, ele era...

— O melhor amigo do meu pai. — Interrompeu Harry com os olhos acesos, seus ombros até subiram. — Prof. Flitwick me contou sobre meus pais, seus amigos e falou sobre Black, como ele os traiu e Terry me contou que ele está preso em Azkaban.

— Sim, exatamente. Harry em um testamento as testemunhas não podem ser beneficiárias, assim Black foi uma das testemunhas e não um dos beneficiários do testamento, ele deveria ter seu próprio dinheiro. A outra foi Marlene McKinnon. — Suspirando Falc olhou para a esposa tristemente. — Dumbledore alegou que, com uma testemunha morta, McKinnon e outra na prisão por assassinato e traição, Black, as últimas vontades de seus pais eram não confiáveis. E o fato de a traição de Black ter sido contra sua família apenas deu peso a sua alegação e assim ele conseguiu invalidar o testamento. — Concluiu Falc.

— Mas Black estava preso e não era um dos beneficiários do testamento, assim o que ele justificou que tinha que proteger, Black teria influenciado meu pais a fazer o que? Doar toda a fortuna Potter para Voldemort? — Perguntou Harry cínico.

— Não Harry, seu pedido de anulação visava proteger você. Black não era apenas o melhor amigo de seu pai, ele também era o padrinho de casamento de seus pais e seu padrinho. Harry no mundo magico, um padrinho é considerado família, assim o primeiro guardião estipulado por seus pais era Black. — Disse Sr. Falc gentilmente.

Harry olhou surpreso, até mesmo no mundo trouxa um padrinho era importante, levantando-se andou pela biblioteca tentando colocar mais essa peça no imenso quebra-cabeça que era sua vida. Seu padrinho, Black era seu padrinho, devia ter sido uma boa pessoa e o amado ou então seus pais não o escolheria para ser seu padrinho. A não ser que ele os enganou, mas se ele mentiu como seus pais não foram mortos antes? Na linha do tempo que montara seus pais estavam escondidos a meses e agora mais do que nunca tinha certeza que seu padrinho seria o único a conhecer a localização. Falta de interesse de Voldemort? Mas, se esse era o caso, porque de repente ele decidiria mata-los se nem estavam mais lutando contra ele? E se Black não os traiu por vontade própria, foi forçado de alguma maneira, porque a verdade não apareceu no julgamento?

— Harry, querido, você está bem? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina preocupada.

Harry parou de andar e trocou um olhar com seu melhor amigo. E pela primeira vez em mais de duas horas ele sorriu.

— Sim senhora, eu estou muito bem. — Disse Harry e voltando ao seu lugar encarou o Sr. Falc. — Acredito senhor que está errado em sua suposição, tenho certeza que temos o que fazer nesse aspecto e se cancelarmos a anulação do testamento poderemos anular sua tutela e então estarei fora de seu controle. Não importe o tempo que leve Sr. Falc quero esse homem, seja ele bom ou não, bem longe de mim.

Falc o avaliou com atenção, seu primeiro pensamento foi dizer que ele estava errado, nada poderia ser feito para mudar isso, era impossível. Duas coisas o deteve, o sorriso dele e seus ombros erguidos, era bom vê-lo esperançoso, mais cedo fora difícil ver seu desespero. E a outra foi que crescendo no mundo magico se aprende a nunca acreditar no impossível, e em se tratando de questões legais e magicas isso era ainda mais verdade.

— Ok. Você me deixou curioso e quero ouvir o que tem a me dizer, mas acredito que é melhor encerramos por hoje. São muitas informações novas e existem ainda muitos documentos para investigar. A auditoria se faz ainda mais necessária, não acredito que Dumbledore tomou decisões erradas em relação a sua herança, mas temos que ter certeza. — Sr. Falc se levantou caminhando até a escrivaninha. — Além disso, nada poderá ser feito até pelo menos dia 27, o que incluiu comunicar Dumbledore da mudança de escritório realizada por você. Então o que me diz de no dia 26 marcarmos um novo encontro e você me conta dessa nova ideia.

— Acho uma ótima ideia, assim nos concentramos no Natal, celebramos, nos divertimos e adiamos o trabalho e as dificuldades por alguns dias. Harry, o que você acha? — Perguntou Serafina olhando-o com expectativa.

Harry acenou, concordava com eles, estava exausto e ainda tinha muito em que pensar, precisava ter seus argumentos bem definidos, sabia que suas ideias eram tão extraordinárias que precisaria de convencimento.

— Tudo bem por mim. Terry? — Perguntou ao amigo, sua opinião era importante para ele.

— Sim, por mim tudo bem, mas podemos marcar a reunião para o dia 27? Dia 26 é sexta-feira mesmo e não vai fazer tanta diferença, quer dizer, o que vamos falar não é algo que precisará de ação imediata. — Argumentou Terry corando vermelho.

— Porque você quer o dia 26 livre? — Harry estava muito confuso e o constrangimento do amigo era no mínimo estranho.

— Bem, você vê, é que no Boxing Day tem a maratona do futebol na TV, todos os anos eu assisto com o vovô Bunmi. —Terry conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho, uma grande façanha em seu rosto moreno.

— Oh! Claro, eu me esqueci que você gosta de futebol. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Você não gosta, Harry? Meu pai e Terry são apaixonados pelo esporte. — Perguntou Sra. Serafina enquanto sinalizava para a cozinha, Harry tinha que comer um sanduiche antes de tomar suas poções.

— Eu nunca vi um jogo Sra. Serafina, meu tio prefere críquete e na escola o professor preferia que fizéssemos alguns exercícios e brincadeiras. Ele disse que jogaríamos no secundário. — Explicou Harry se sentando com Terry enquanto sua mãe lhe preparava um sanduiche.

— E eu já disse a ele que isso é uma pena e que na primeira oportunidade assistiríamos um jogo juntos. Como aqui não tem TV tem que ser na casa do vovô, além disso todos os anos nós assistimos a maratona no Boxing Day, lá em Oxford. — Explicou Terry e deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche.

— Por mim tudo bem, podemos relaxar nos próximos dias e continuar com tudo isso depois, como você disse Terry, não há muito o que fazer. — Disse Harry também comendo seu sanduíche.

Naquela noite Harry não dormiu bem, seu sono foi agitado, seus sonhos confusos, ele parecia estar preso em um labirinto, não conseguia achar a saída, se sentia perseguido e encurralado. Quando acordou a imagem de uma luz verde o perseguiu para sua consciência e o riso frio arrepiou seu corpo ensopado de suor. Ofegante olhou para a janela, faltava pouco para o amanhecer e apesar de cansado não queria dormir, decidiu tomar um banho quente para limpar e acordar de vez.

Quando desceu pensou em ir para a biblioteca ler, mas sua mente agitada precisava de outra coisa para se concentrar e se acalmar, assim, decidiu cozinhar. Sra. Serafina deixara a longa lista de pratos que tinha que preparar hoje na bancada e Harry queria fazer seus mince pies. Suspirando mais animado decidiu começar com uma das caçarolas e enquanto ela cozinhava esticaria a massa pronta e montaria as tortas. O recheio precisava ser preparado também. O cheiro logo envolveu a cozinha e se espalhou pela casa, quando as assadeiras de tortas começaram a assar. A caçarola borbulhava e ele decidiu fazer o pão de milho que a Sra. Madaki lhe ensinara, era muito bom e combinava com sopas e caçarolas.

Ele estava amassando o pão quando a Sra. Serafina entrou na cozinha e o olhou meio espantada, meio resignada e meio divertida. Decidindo que era melhor pegar seu lado leve, sorriu para ela brilhantemente.

— Bom dia, Sra. Serafina! — Disse ele animadamente.

— Eu não deveria nem me surpreender por encontra-lo cozinhando, mas ainda é tão cedo Harry. Você não deveria estar dormindo? — Disse ela sorrindo carinhosa. Foi na direção do fogão e começou a olhar para o que ele estava fazendo. — E você já fez tudo isso. Merlin, a quanto tempo está acordado?

— Não muito senhora, umas 2 horas talvez, eu não consegui dormir. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— O que te impediu de dormir? Há algo errado com seu quarto? Você ficou com frio? — Perguntou ela preocupada.

— Não, não senhora, apenas... — Suspirando Harry olhou para a massa bonita que se tornara seu trabalho, estava quase bom. — Eu tive um pesadelo e não queria dormir de novo depois e cozinhar me acalma, sabe, me distrai e ajuda a me concentrar.

— Oh! Entendo. — Disse ela e começou a pegar os ingredientes para o café da manhã e perguntou displicentemente. — Você gostaria de falar sobre seu pesadelo?

Harry levantou o olhar da massa para a Sra. Serafina, ela não o estava encarando e sim calmamente pegando os ingredientes do café da manhã. Nunca ninguém se importou com seus pesadelos, não sua tia com certeza, não sabia o que pensar, mas também não queria ninguém em cima dele como se fosse fraco ou algo assim. Talvez ela só estivesse curiosa e não pensaria menos dele, considerou.

— Bem, na verdade é um pesadelo que tenho sempre, quando fico ansioso ou com muita coisa na mente. — Explicou ele começando a dar forma nos pães de milho como a Sra. Madaki ensinara. — Tem gritos as vezes, parece uma mulher e sempre um riso frio que dá arrepios e no fim uma luz verde brilhante e então eu acordo. Às vezes é só isso, mas hoje antes eu parecia estar em um labirinto preso e não conseguia achar a saída e, então o riso e a luz verde e eu acordei. — Finalizou Harry e diante do silencio na cozinha ele levantou o olhar e encontrou a Sra. Serafina o olhando pálida e chocada. — Sra. Serafina? A senhora está bem?

— Eu... — Mas as palavras pareciam faltar e ela engoliu em seco e pareceu ficar verde como se fosse vomitar. — Preciso de um minuto, com licença. — Disse e saiu da cozinha quase correndo.

Confuso Harry terminou a primeira centena de pãezinhos, mas antes olhou a caçarola, estava perfeita, se a Sra. Serafina aprovasse seu sabor poderia começar a preparar as outras 4 receitas, seriam duas entregues no sopão e orfanato aqui em St. Albans e 3 iriam para o Abrigo St. Andrews de Lambeth em Londres, onde eles iriam ajudar a servir.

Um pouco depois Sra. Serafina voltou, parecia melhor, mas ainda meio triste.

— Está melhor, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou ele preocupado.

— Sim Harry, estou bem, vou preparar o café da manhã para nós e enquanto isso você me conta o que fez até agora. — Disse ela tentado sorrir.

Harry acenou e explicou o que fizera ganhando um olhar impressionado da Sra. Serafina, depois que ela experimentou a caçarola o encheu de elogios, ele sorriu abertamente e corou satisfeito. Os dois tomaram café da manhã e trabalharam por mais uma hora antes de qualquer pessoa aparecer e este foi Sr. Falc que depois de comer algo se trancou no escritório. Em seguida foi Elizabeth, cunhada da Sra. Serafina que chegou animada tendo viajado de trem e depois carro da estação. Quando as crianças desceram foram alimentadas e levadas a sala de jogos e Terry ficou com a função de entretê-los, ele queria ajudar na cozinha, mas Ayana fez um bico enorme, disse que logo ele iria embora de novo e não lhe restou outra escolha se não ceder à chantagem.

Sra. Serafina depois da tortas e pães de milho colocou os 4 perus, 6 tender, 6 presuntos e 3 pernis para assar, o forno magico se ampliava magicamente a cada nova assadeira. Havia também as caçarolas, batatas assadas com cenouras, molhos e recheios. Elizabeth de origem argelina preparou um prato da terra de seus pais chamado Couscous que, segundo ela, era muito popular por ser uma comida com muita sustança e não muito cara. Harry aprendeu com ela a preparar e quando experimentou achou delicioso.

Logo depois do almoço Sra. Serafina insistiu que ele ajudara o suficiente e que devia ir brincar e se divertir com as crianças. Harry acenou concordando, seu prato estava pronto e a maior parte agora já estava assando. Quando foi se encontrar com os outros Ayana que falava sobre quadribol com Terry o olhou animada.

— Harry você já está livre? Você poderia me ensinar a voar! — Disse ela parecendo ter encontrado ouro.

— Hum... eu não acho que seus pais deixariam e, além disso, está muito frio lá fora. — Disse ele hesitante.

— Oh! Mas você prometeu! Eu vou pedir a mamãe e ela vai deixar. Espere. — E rapidamente deixou a sala de brinquedos.

— Harry, você quer jogar xadrez bruxo comigo? — Pediu Adam com um sorriso doce.

— Claro, mas eu nunca joguei, você tem que me ensinar. — Disse Harry sorrindo, não tinha preferidos, mas achava ser irmão de Adam muito mais fácil do que da Ayana, esperava pegar o jeito logo.

— Ok, primeiro é diferente do xadrez normal, porque as peças se movem e elas tem algum conhecimento do jogo assim elas vão tentar te ajudar, mas você nem sempre pode ouvi-las porque elas não sabem tudo e muito menos a estratégia que você está usando no jogo. Certo? — Orientou ele animado.

— Ok. — Respondeu Harry se sentando na mesa infantil com ele.

— Bem agora sobre as regras, cada peça de move de uma maneira, vamos começar pelos peões... — E assim pacientemente Adam lhe explicou as regras, na metade Ayana apareceu chorosa e disse que sua mãe não os deixara ir voar.

— Tenho certeza que no verão teremos a oportunidade, voar pode ser perigoso e você ainda pode ficar doente por causa do frio. Não quer passar o Natal doente, não é? — Disse Harry suavemente.

Ela acenou que não e depois se sentou perto dele para vê-los jogar. Terry estava montando um quebra-cabeça de mil peças em outra mesa e a chamou para ajudar e assim, Adam e ele ficaram sozinhos. Depois de dois jogos, com uma vitória para cada um, foram ajudar Terry e Ayana com o quebra-cabeça, eles riram e se divertiram por quase duas horas até que, pouco antes do escurecer, Harry perdeu o poder de concentração e cansado decidiu tirar um cochilo. Mais cansado do que imaginara só acordou quando Sra. Serafina o chamou para comer um sanduiche e tomar suas poções, depois ele voltou a dormir até a manhã seguinte e sem pesadelos.

Harry nunca supôs que esperaria com tanta ansiedade o Natal, ao longo de sua vida fora só mais um dia de trabalho duro e desprezo dos seus parentes e muita solidão. Não houve momento em que mais sentira falta de seus pais do que nos Natais, imaginando como seria celebrar a data com uma família de verdade. Agora ele teria essa oportunidade, mas não pode deixar de pensar em quantas pessoas que não a tinham e se sentir grato e culpado ao mesmo tempo quando acompanhou o Sr. Falc ao orfanato e ao sopão de St. Albans para levar a comida.

— Não deve sentir culpa pelo que você tem, assim como não deve sentir inveja pelo que você não tem, Harry. — Sr. Falc disse quando comentou com ele seus pensamentos. — Se você sente culpa ou pena dá a entender que não acredita que eles sejam capazes de se erguerem, nós não ajudamos por pena, ajudamos para que eles se sintam acolhidos e lutem para se reerguer e ter uma vida boa e talvez ajudar alguém um dia.

Suas palavras o fizeram sorrir, os Boots o ajudaram, não por pena, o fizeram se sentir acolhido e ter o desejo de lutar e ele pretendia retribuir ajudando outros.

— Eu entendo, senhor. — Respondeu Harry.

Depois de entregar as comidas na cidade, eles voltaram para o Chalé e colocaram o resto dos pratos no porta malas magicamente ampliado e partiram. Neste momento só iriam Sra. Serafina, Terry e Harry, Sr. Falc viria mais tarde de trem com as crianças e eles se encontrariam todos para jantar. Normalmente apenas Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc ajudariam no abrigo e as crianças ficariam com os avós Boots, mas com a piora da Sra. Honora isso não era uma opção. Assim, Sr. Falc ficaria com Adam e Ayana, isso porque Terry decidiu ir também e ajudar ao saber que Harry recebera autorização. A viagem durou uma hora e meia e quando chegaram ao Abrigo St. Andrews em Lambeth, Londres, pouco depois das 10 horas encontraram uma grande multidão. Eles foram pelos fundos e descarregaram a enorme quantidade de comida na cozinha.

O irmão da Sra. Serafina, Martin, e sua esposa, Elizabeth, já estavam lá, eles os cumprimentaram e os apresentaram a algumas pessoas que sorriram animada por terem mais ajudantes e logo os colocaram para arrumar o imenso salão. As filas se formavam e grupos de 300 seriam servidos de uma vez, pois era a quantidade de pessoas que cabiam dentro do abrigo. As 11 horas, com tudo pronto os primeiros foram entrando.

Terry ficou no setor de servir sidra quente para eles e Harry ficou servindo seus mince pies que receberam muitos elogios, principalmente, quando alguém contou que fora ele quem os assara. Serafina colocou feitiços de rastreamento neles e pode se concentrar em seu próprio trabalho, ainda que os verificando de vez em quando.

Harry observou com o coração apertado todas aquelas pessoas, haviam muitos sozinhos, de cabeça e ombros caídos, alguns tinham um sorriso simpático e agradeciam, desejavam um Feliz Natal, as roupas de todos eram velhas e não pareciam proteger do frio. Mas também haviam famílias muito pobres, Harry se perguntou se as crianças também viviam nas ruas ou se eram aqueles que tinham casa, mas não muito para comer e muito menos comemorar o Natal. Observando, viu seus olhos famintos e assombrados com tanta comida e imaginou que deveria ter parecido assim em sua primeira noite em Hogwarts no banquete de boas-vindas.

Ele ficou impressionado em como todos eram tão gratos, parecia tão pouco, mas a verdade é que era mais do que um prato de comida. Era a oportunidade de celebrar o Natal com dignidade, não nas ruas, no frio ou trancado em um armário. Ele se sentiu tão feliz em ajudar aquelas pessoas e tão gratificado com seus sinceros obrigadas que teve certeza que não queria passar o Natal de outra maneira nunca mais.

Quando o movimento começou a cair Terry e Harry começaram a ajudar com a limpeza e arrumação, mas as 17 horas Serafina veio busca-los para irem embora. Cansado, mas satisfeito Harry desejou Feliz Natal para os outros voluntários sentindo uma camaradagem nunca antes experimentada e olhando para seu amigo percebeu que Terry vivera a mesma experiência. Foi só na saída que eles puderam conversar com Martin e Elizabeth que combinaram de se encontrarem com eles no Hyde Park.

Harry não tinha ideia dos planos agora, pensara que iam se encontrar com Sr. Falc e as crianças para jantar, mas para sua surpresa e prazer eles foram a um Mercado de Natal. Seus tios sempre iam a um pequeno Mercado de Natal no Surrey e o deixavam com a Sra. Figg, depois Dudley voltava com presentes e se exibindo sobre todas as coisas que vira e comera. Mas o Mercado de Natal no Hyde Park, um dos maiores parques de Londres, que se chamava Hyde Park Winter Wonderland era enorme e havia tantas coisas para ver, comprar e comer que ele perdeu o folego, era como entrar no Beco Diagonal outra vez.

Havia um parque de diversão e eles andaram em alguns brinquedos, pararam em chalés pequenos e compraram lembrancinhas de artesanato. Harry comprou um globo de Natal com o Hyde Park dentro, quando ele o agitava a neve se movia e era como se estivesse nevando. Eles comeram e beberam nos pequenos chalés também e depois para seu choque foram para o rinque de patinação. Harry confessou que não sabia patinar e Sra. Serafina se dispôs a lhe ensinar, assim enquanto todos iam patinar, os dois foram para uma área mais calma e ela pacientemente o orientou e ajudou. Ela era uma ótima professora e muito paciente, depois de 10 minutos Harry se sentiu seguro para patinar sozinho e quando não caiu ou se desiquilibrou sorriu brilhantemente, era como se seu coração fosse explodir de alegria.

Depois eles foram se encontrar com os outros, sua coragem e aptidão natural para os esportes logo fez Harry se soltar e patinar por todos os lados, rápido e com algumas manobras. Terry também era ótimo, mas não tão corajoso para se exibir com manobras, mas Ayana era o oposto, ela virava e girava e saltava, Harry se viu tentando acompanhá-la e fazer algumas dessas manobras, ele caiu algumas vezes, mas conseguiu outras tantas e riu tanto como nunca em toda a sua vida. Nunca tivera tanta diversão.

— Bem, não foi voar, mas nós patinamos juntos. — Disse ele sorrindo brincalhão.

— Sim, você é muito bom Harry, adorei patinar com você. — Disse Ayana e o abraçou fortemente.

Harry sentiu seu sorriso aumentar e a abraçou de volta, a quentura em seu peito nunca ia embora agora, mas quando ela ou Adam o abraçavam essa quentura crescia. Era bom, seguro e certo.

Quando ela se afastou para fazer mais manobras, Harry foi ficar junto de Terry que ajudava Adam com paciência igual à da sua mãe.

— Você é muito bom nisso. — Disse ele quando Adam foi sozinho patinando, um pouco hesitante, mas sorrindo.

— Você também. — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Hum? — Confuso Harry deixou de vigiar o Adam para o caso dele cair e olhou para o amigo.

— Você é um bom irmão mais velho, nem parece que está no cargo a apenas 3 dias. — Disse ele e ao ver a sua expressão espantada, suspirou. — Você é ótimo, com os dois, protetor, carinhoso e paciente. Ontem quando Ayana veio chorando porque não podia ir voar, normalmente, ela choraria ou ficaria de bico amuada por horas. Mas você a acalmou, fez ela pensar e ainda prometeu diversão para o verão, Ayana nunca quer esperar por nada, quando ela quer algo quer na hora, mas ontem aceitou e veio brincar e esqueceu a frustração. Isso é ser um irmão mais velho Harry e acho que você está indo muito bem.

Harry acenou sem saber o que dizer e desviando o olhar foi, instintivamente, vigiar os dois para ter certeza que estavam seguros. Adam estava com a mãe e a tia e o primo Marvel. Ayana estava de mãos dadas com Tianna rindo e patinando.

— Você não se importa? Quer dizer, que eu seja... você sabe e que eles queiram... e gostem de mim? — Perguntou Harry hesitantemente sem encara-lo.

— Que eu me importe que você seja um bom irmão mais velho para meus irmãos e que eles gostem de você? Não. Sabe porquê? — Terry perguntou e quando Harry o olhou acenado negativamente, respondeu. — Primeiro, porque isso não me torna menos irmão deles, ou os faz gostar de mim menos, apenas os faz receber mais carinho e proteção, você sabe o ditado "quanto mais melhor", em relação as pessoas que nos amam isso é totalmente verdadeiro. Segundo, você recebe carinho e afeto de irmãos, algo que você precisa, na verdade eu diria que eles são exatamente o que você precisa. Terceiro, eu também saio ganhando, porque divido a função de irmão mais velho que, quando se trata da Ayana pode ser bem cansativo, e ganho não apenas um melhor amigo, mas um novo irmão também. E, bem, é isso. — Concluiu com um sorriso inteligente e saiu patinando.

Harry sorriu, sim, nada mais precisava ser dito.

Pouco antes das 22 horas, que era quando o Mercado de Natal se fechava, eles se arrumaram para irem embora. As despedidas foram só um "até amanhã", todos se encontrariam na casa dos Madaki em Oxford para a ceia. Sr. Falc dirigiu de volta para St. Albans, pois Sra. Serafina estava bem cansada, tanto que acabou dormindo no trajeto. O mesmo aconteceu com Terry e Adam, Ayana ainda estava cheia de adrenalina para dormir e Harry tinha muito em que pensar.

Assim, ouvindo Beatles baixinho no rádio do carro, ele olhou pela janela refletindo sobre o dia incrível que tivera, mas sua mente sempre se desviava para as pessoas que conhecera hoje, algumas sem comida, sem teto e outras sem esperança e então ele pensava na única família deixada por seus pais, preso em uma cela, sem esperança e carinho a 10 anos.

Quando chegaram Adam e Ayana queriam preparar as meias e deixar os mince pies e cenouras na lareira para o Papai Noel e suas renas. Harry descobriu que ele também tinha uma meia com seu nome, o que o fez sorrir e corar animado, parecia meio infantil, mas ainda era legal. Sra. Serafina pediu que ele lhe entregasse seus presentes, que ela e o Sr. Falc organizariam tudo. Harry concordou e depois que os dois pequenos estavam dormindo ele desceu para entregar todos os presentes que comprara ou fizera para a família.

No dia seguinte Harry acordou mais tarde que o habitual e como fizera muitos exercícios na noite anterior, decidiu se dar uma folga dos treinos. Descendo depois de se arrumar, encontrou Sra. Serafina na cozinha tomando um chá sozinha, parecia um pouco abatida e com pensamentos tristes. Quando ela o viu sorriu divertida.

— Devia saber que mesmo a casa acordando mais tarde você ainda seria o primeiro Harry. Feliz Natal, querido. — Disse ela e se levantando o beijou nos cabelos bagunçados suavemente, mas sem abraça-lo.

— Feliz Natal, Sra. Serafina. — Disse Harry sorrindo e sentando na mesa aceitou o chá que ela lhe serviu. — Então quais são os planos para hoje?

— Bem, vamos tomar café da manhã, meus sogros virão daqui a pouco e trocaremos presentes. Depois vamos todos por aparatação para a casa dos meus pais. Miriam, o marido e o filho já estão lá e Martin, Elizabeth e as crianças devem já ter pego a estrada, hoje o trem não funciona. — Informou ela calmamente, suspirando sobre o chá quente, continuou. — Trocamos mais presentes com todos e depois preparamos a ceia, comemos, celebramos e nos divertimos. É isso. Ah, mamãe aproveita que estamos reunidos e vamos todos a igreja agradecer.

Harry acenou tomando seu chá, nunca fora a igreja, seria outra novidade. Nesse momento Adam e Ayana apareceram correndo animados com um sonolento Terry atrás.

— Mamãe o Papai Noel comeu os mince pies? E as renas comeram as cenouras? — Perguntou Adam saltitando como um coelho.

— Ele trouxe nossos presentes? Podemos abrir? — Perguntou Ayana com um olhar implorante.

Terry sorriu para o Harry e revirou os olhos para a crença dos irmãos no Papai Noel e ele só sorriu, nem se lembrava de ter acreditado nele algum dia.

— Vocês não estão esquecendo nada? O que se fala primeiro? — Perguntou Serafina com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

E assim se seguiu um mantra de Feliz Natal e abraços para todos os lados.

— Ótimo, estamos esperando os avós Boots para o café da manhã e a troca de presentes, assim subam para tomar banho, se vistam com a roupa que separei, lembrem-se, hoje além da ceia vamos a igreja. — Ordenou Sra. Serafina e eles concordaram, Ayana relutante e bicuda.

— A senhora poderia me ajudar com o que vestir para a ceia e a igreja também, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou Harry enquanto começava a ajuda-la com o preparo do café.

— Claro Harry, vamos preparar um gostoso café da manhã e depois eu te ajudo. — Disse ela sorrindo com carinho.

Eles trabalhavam bem juntos, ela era paciente e o elogiava e ele observava e aos poucos se sentia mais à vontade para fazer perguntas. Um tempo depois os avós Boots chegaram pelo flu, as crianças desceram e o Sr. Falc saiu da biblioteca onde estivera trabalhando. Sra. Honora percebeu isso e lhe chamou a atenção.

— Falcon, querido, hoje é Natal, não é dia de trabalhar. — Disse ela exasperada.

— Eu sei mamãe, apenas olhando uns documentos, mas não se preocupe não vou mais trabalhar hoje. — Disse Sr. Falc lhe dando um abraço.

Eles todos tomaram café da manhã, Sra. Honora teve um pouco de dificuldade de se lembrar do Harry e quando soube quem ele era animadamente contou histórias sobre sua avó Euphemia, eram repetidas, mas Harry não se importou.

Depois foram para a sala de estar para a troca de presentes. Terry lhe explicou que eles trocavam presentes entre eles, assim quando iam para a casa dos avós Madaki, apenas trocavam com o resto da família.

— Faz sentido. — Respondeu Harry ao entrar na sala e seus olhos se arregalaram ao encontrar uma pilha de presentes com o seu nome. — Isso tudo é para mim? — Sussurrou para o amigo surpreso.

— Claro Harry, você não achou que ia ficar sem presentes agora que tem amigos, não é? — Disse Terry baixinho.

Nesse momento a radio sem fio bruxa foi ligada e se ouviu a cantora bruxa popular, Celestina Warbeck cantando uma de suas canções românticas de sucesso, Sra. Honora cantarolou junto.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que pensar, acreditara que talvez Terry, Hermione e Neville lhe dessem um presente, e talvez os Boots uma lembrança, mas aquela pilha estava além do esperado. Adam e Ayana fizeram uma grande festa com seus presentes, os brinquedos e livros sendo o mais comemorado. Terry também tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto rasgava os embrulhos, Harry pegou o primeiro e descobriu pelo cartão que era de Mandy, Morag e Padma, que lhes escreveram bonitas palavras e explicaram terem se unido para lhe dar um presente legal. Abrindo, cuidadosamente, o embrulho descobriu, com um engasgo de espanto, um belo estojo de couro preto, com dizeres em letras prateadas: _Estojo para manutenção de vassouras._

Havia um frasco grande de líquido para polir cabos, uma tesoura prateada e reluzente para aparar cerdas, uma pequena bússola para prender na vassoura em viagens longas e um manual: _Faça a manutenção da sua vassoura_. Isso é muito legal, pensou com um sorriso e lembrou das três amigas com carinho.

O próximo embrulho era estranho, estava em papel pardo grosso e trazia escrito em garranchos: _Para o Harry, de Hagrid_. Dentro havia uma flauta tosca de madeira. Era óbvio que Hagrid a entalhara pessoalmente. Harry soprou-a – parecia um pouco com um pio de coruja. Não pode deixar de sentir saudades de seu amigo.

O seguinte presente era da Hermione que acabou por ser um organizador de tarefas e agenda magica que nunca se acabava e com uma senha para abrir que você escolhia, assim ninguém poderia acessar suas anotações. Harry sorriu lembrando que pensara ser algo que ela gostaria de ter meses atrás, devia saber que seria seu presente e ele gostara muito, seria muito útil e agora poderia ficar mais organizado com suas tarefas e confiar menos em sua memória. Olhando para o Terry viu que eles ganharam a mesma coisa e seu amigo parecia satisfeito também.

Pegando outro embrulho descobriu que era de Neville, sorriu sentindo saudades de seu amigo tímido, abrindo descobriu que era um pomo de treino, seu sorriso se alargou.

— Legal Neville! — Sussurrou animado, abrindo a pequena caixa deixou o pomo voar por um instante a sua volta, ele não se afastava longe ou alto, mas se movia rapidamente para treinar seus reflexos. Empolgado ele pegou o pomo quando este se tornou um borrão dourado e guardou sabendo que usaria muito esse presente.

O embrulho seguinte era de Terry, e ao abrir descobriu que era um casaco longo de couro de dragão verde escuro. Abismado olhou para o amigo que havia erguido o mesmo casaco, só que preto, e o olhava com espanto.

— Eu vi você olhando para ele sem parar, achei que tinha gostado e que era um presente legal. — Disse Terry em sua defesa.

— Eu estava olhando sem parar porque estava pensando em comprar para você de presente e estava em dúvida entre o casaco e um livro. — Disse Harry em sua defesa. Eles se olharam e riram e depois se agradeceram e Harry acrescentou. — Ainda bem que não é da mesma cor.

Os outros dois presentes eram de Adam e Ayana, eles lhe compraram jogos de tabuleiros trouxas, War e Scotland Yard, de estratégias e detetives. Harry adorou, pois nunca tivera a oportunidade de jogar e brincar esses jogos ou qualquer outro na verdade. Ele agradeceu sinceramente e lamentou não ter um presente melhor para eles. Quando eles abriram sua pequena caixa de biscoitos ele corou vermelho.

— Eu não conhecia vocês e não sabia o que comprar, minha amiga Mandy sugeriu que algo feito por mim seria apreciado e eu só sei cozinhar, então fui até as cozinhas de Hogwarts e assei biscoitos de Natal. — Gaguejou ele envergonhado.

Sr. Falc, Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora, assim como Adam e Ayana abriram suas caixas e encontraram seus biscoitos em formatos de estrelas com glace em cima.

— Você fez para nós? — Perguntou Adam pegando um dos biscoitos, deu uma mordida e gemeu, arregalando os olhos castanhos. — Humm... delicia, obrigado Harry, adorei minhas estrelas doces.

— São lindas Harry, você me ensina a fazer biscoitos de Natal com carinha de glacê? — Perguntou Ayana com olhos implorantes.

— Eu... claro, eu te ensino, Ayana. — Disse Harry aliviado que eles gostaram. Olhando para os adultos os viu experimentando e pareciam gostar também.

— Hum, muito bom, obrigado Harry. — Disse o Sr. Falc comendo o segundo biscoito.

— Realmente delicioso, querido, e o tempo que deve ter lhe levado para assa-los e cobri-los. Eu sei, fiz muitos desses para minhas crianças, Carole comia até passar mal. — Disse Sra. Honora sorrindo com a lembrança feliz.

— Eu me lembro querida, os biscoitos são deliciosos Harry e um ótimo presente para dar a estranhos, muito inteligente. Obrigado. — Cumprimentou Sr. Boot, Harry corou, agora pelos agradecimentos e elogios.

— Eu não devia ficar surpresa de você fazer biscoitos tão bem, são deliciosos Harry. — Disse Sra. Serafina roubando um da caixa do marido. — Mas onde estão os meus?

— Oh! Não senhora, eu lhe comprei um presente, hum... para agradecer tudo o que a senhora fez para mim e bem, Mandy me ajudou a escolher, ela entende de coisas femininas e... — Ele parou de falar um pouco apavorado quando ela abriu a caixa azul Ravenclaw e encontrou o relógio de ouro rosa e madrepérolas.

— Meu Deus! Isso... é fabuloso! Harry querido, você não devia ter gastado tanto, eu teria ficado muito feliz com os biscoitos de natal feitos por você. — Disse Sra. Serafina, mas ao ver seu rostinho cair se apressou em lhe assegurar. — Mas eu adorei o relógio, é maravilhoso, você e Mandy tem muito bom gosto. Muito obrigada. — Disse ela e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, depois colocou o relógio e o exibiu para todos.

— Bom jeito de nos fazer parecer maus em presentear, Harry. — Disse Sr. Falc olhando para o relógio e a echarpe que ele lhe comprara e que já estava no pescoço de Serafina.

— Sim, muito obrigado por isso, amigo. — Disse Terry, que comprara um enfeite de cabelo bonito e brilhante.

Todos riram e Harry os acompanhou entendendo que ninguém estava mesmo chateado e que a Sra. Serafina gostara de todos os presentes que ganhara.

— Harry, ainda falta alguns presentes seus. Aqui. — Disse Terry lhe estendendo os embrulhos.

Eram dois, um dos avós Boots, ele abriu e encontrou um par de botas de couro de dragão preto, era de cano médio e solado grosso, Harry se apaixonou imediatamente e seu sorriso foi o maior de todos. Ao lado também havia um objeto de couro de dragão preto comprido e alças macias de couro curtido.

— Ei, eu ganhei um desses também, para que serve vovô? — Perguntou Terry pegando o seu, era de couro amarelo, mais o resto era igual ao de Harry.

— Essas são portas varinhas ou elmos de varinhas como chamados antigamente, normalmente, apenas aurores e outros funcionários do Ministério os usam, mas acredito que vocês dois devem proteger suas varinhas e vocês mesmos de um acidente. — Disse Sr. Boot e ergueu a maga da camisa que usava e mostrou a sua porta varinha presa ao braço. — No início vocês podem estranhar, mas aos poucos vão perceber que é muito mais rápido se armar para defesa com um movimento de pulso do que buscando a varinha todo o caminho atrás no cós da calça. Cada um foi feito e magicamente preparado, vocês devem pingar uma gota de sangue, desta forma apenas a magia do seu sangue pode tirar a varinha do elmo, ou seja, vocês ou alguém de sua família de sangue. Isso serve também para as alças, apenas se cortarem seus braços ou se estiverem mortos alguém pode remover o elmo de vocês. — Disse ele muito seriamente.

— Que legal... — Disse Harry que já pensara que levar o braço para traz, além de demorado, era revelador do movimento de defesa ou ataque. — Muito obrigado, Sr. Boot, posso começar a usar agora?

— Claro, aqui. — E tirando uma pequena adaga de prata da bota lhe estendeu sem preâmbulos e de maneira displicente.

— Eu não acredito que essa conversa seja a melhor para hoje meu sogro, pode assustar os meninos, e eles podem não querer se cortar... — Disse Sra. Serafina olhando para as crianças que estavam distraídas como seus presentes novos e não ouviram a explicação do avô.

Mas enquanto falava Harry pegou a faca e sem nenhuma hesitação ou careta de dor cortou a mão facilmente e deixou o sangue cair no couro de dragão. O sangue fez um barulho como um chiado e desapareceu sendo absorvido pelo couro e sua magia. Sorrindo Harry rapidamente pegou sua varinha e apontando para o corte tentou o feitiço "Episkey" que ouvira a Sra. Serafina usar no outro dia e funcionou, o corte desapareceu e só restou um pouco de sangue que ele limpou com um feitiço de limpeza simples.

— Pronto. — Disse animado e depois colocou o elmo no braço direito, pensou em pedir para Terry amarrar as alças de couro, mas assim que encostou em seu braço e pensou que o queria preso, as alças se moveram magicamente e enlaçaram seu braço.

Elas não se deram nó, o que teria criado uma protuberância estranha, apenas se sobrepuseram uma sobre a outra como se coladas, mas estavam coladas magicamente. Ele colocou sua varinha pela única abertura que ficava na parte final do elmo, na altura do pulso e ela ficou presa pelo couro fortemente.

— Hum, é incrível senhor, mas como vou tira-la rapidamente? — Perguntou percebendo que erguer a manga e puxar a varinha com a mão esquerda não era o movimento correto.

— Simples, você tem que querer, assim como quis as alças presas em seu braço, deseje que elas se soltem e elas obedecerão, sua magia domina a sua porta varinhas. O mesmo com a liberação, deseje que sua varinha fique livre e ela estará. — Explicou Sr. Boot sorrindo.

— Ok. — Harry se concentrou e, quando ele quis sua varinha livre, ela se soltou e antes que pudesse pegar caiu no chão, no tapete da sala onde estava sentado. — Legal. — Disse ele olhando para Terry que parecia surpreso com todo o processo.

— Muito bem, agora você só precisa treinar para poder fazer isso. — Disse ele e num borrão sua varinha se soltou e ele a pegou e apontou facilmente para um inimigo invisível.

— Uau! — Exclamou Harry e mesmo Terry parecia mais empolgado do que duvidoso agora.

— Isso é muito legal, obrigado vovô. O senhor me ajudaria a colocar o meu? — Disse ele tomando coragem e indo para mais perto do avô e sua adaga de prata.

Harry observou que Serafina desistira de protestar e agora estava conversando com a Sra. Honora, distraindo-a da conversa mais pesada e o sangue, enquanto o Sr. Falc brincava com Adam e Ayana, Harry supôs que com a mesma intenção, distração. Assim enquanto Terry era ajudado pelo avô decidiu abrir seu último presente, dos pais do amigo. Era uma caixa media, mas sabia que o tamanho não era importante, não com a magia. Sorrindo, ele a abriu e encontrou vários livros dentro, pegando um por um descobriu que eram livros sobre assuntos que todos os bruxos aprendiam na infância. Tinha um sobre transportes mágicos, feitiços de cuidados pessoais, um sobre quadribol e sua história, outro sobre Hogwarts e sua história, um sobre a história do Ministério, outro sobre leis de herança e família antigas, um muito bom sobre magia familiar e outro sobre regras sociais magicas.

— Sei que parece chato ganhar tantos livros Harry, mas achei que você gostaria de saber essas coisas, pelo menos para mim foi muito importante saber tudo isso quando me tornei parte da sociedade mágica. — Disse Sra. Serafina se sentando ao seu lado no tapete. — Isso não apaga os preconceito e discriminações que existem, mas esses conhecimentos todos fazem parte de ser um bruxo e é algo que eles não podem tiram de você, Harry. Isso é algo que aprendi com meu pai, ninguém pode lhe tirar o conhecimento que você adquiriu e que faz você quem você é.

— Obrigado Sra. Serafina, eu estou aprendendo a amar o conhecimento e os livros. Ser um bruxo para mim é algo incrível, mudou minha vida, me aproximou dos meus pais e é muito frustrante perceber que isso deveria fazer parte de mim, de quem eu sou, mas a tanto que eu não sei. — Harry suspirou e olhou para os livros com carinho e anseio. — Sei que ser um bruxo é mais do que magia, é conhecimento e o que você faz com esse conhecimento. Assim nada poderia me agradar mais do que esses livros de presente. De verdade. — Disse Harry absolutamente sincero.

— Bem, eu concordo, mas meu marido achou muito chato e queria lhe dar algo mais divertido. Olhe na caixa. — Disse ela sorrindo.

Surpreso Harry olhou no fundo da caixa e encontrou uma caixa de madeira envernizada, abrindo descobriu um jogo de xadrez bruxo, sorriu animado, Adam o ensinara a jogar a alguns dias e ele gostara muito. Era difícil, exigia concentração e planejamento estratégico e ele julgara ser um ótimo exercício intelectual, assim como o habito da leitura.

— Terry é muito bom, mas Adam, Falc e meu sogro são os melhores da família, tenho certeza que eles poderão te ensinar, essa é uma ótima forma de se divertir e aprender ao mesmo tempo. — Disse Serafina.

— Obrigado senhora, obrigado Sr. Falc, eu gostei muito. — Disse Harry sorrindo sentindo uma estranha alegria.

Depois de guardar seus presentes, Harry vestiu a nova roupa que a Sra. Serafina o ajudou a escolher, uma calça social cinza clara e uma camisa de botão azul escura, por cima ele colocou um colete de couro de vaca preto e um casaco cinza escuro, era bem quente com pelos internos e dobrando a borda até a gola os pelos cinza claro fazia contraste com o escuro. Era bem elegante, mas o colete de couro dava uma descontraída assim como a sua nova bota de couro de dragão. Sra. Serafina disse que ele estava descolado, mas apropriado para uma ceia e culto.

Eles estavam indo todos por aparatação, desta vez sem saber onde estava indo pareceu ser mais demorado e Harry ficou mais enjoado, mas não vomitou seu café da manhã para o desapontamento de Ayana. Harry chegou com a Sra. Serafina no hall de entrada de um casarão histórico, onde vivia os avós Madakis. Tinha três andares, tijolinhos vermelhos e ficava em um bairro de Oxford cheio de casarões antigos igualmente bonitos e bem conservados.

— Uau! — Harry suspirou olhando para os detalhes antigos bem conservados, parecia que tinha voltado no tempo, uns 200 anos.

Eles foram para a sala de estar e os moveis e decoração eram muito bonitos, mas também antigos, era bonito e combinava com o Prof. Bunmi.

— Eu sei, enorme e antigo, mamãe tem uma área dela onde decorou do seu gosto, menos "sufocante", ela diz. E a cozinha é moderna e com seu estilo. Eu cresci aqui, depois que saímos ficou um pouco grande, mas papai nunca se mudaria, ele adora, não apenas por seu amor pela história, mas também para receber em jantares e debates, seus colegas e alunos. — Disse Serafina olhando a casa antiga com nostalgia. — Enquanto eu crescia e, até hoje, essa casa está sempre cheia.

Na sala o resto da família já tinha chegado, os jovens Madakis, pois os Coltons já estavam desde o dia anterior. Houve um couro de Felizes Natais e Harry se viu apertando a mão de todos. Harry também cumprimentou Prof. Bunmi pela casa, o homem faltou sair flutuando com os elogios ao seu bebê. Miriam sussurrou que ele amava mais a casa do que os filhos, mas ele não ouviu e começou uma aula fascinante sobre a história da casa que todos, menos Harry, já ouvira antes. Mas Sra. Madaki o interrompeu ao entrar com um carrinho e serviu uma xicara de eggnog para todos, era a hora de abrir mais presentes. Harry não esperava ganhar mais presentes, já que eles não o conheciam e esperava que eles não se chateassem com seus biscoitos, mas para sua surpresa ele tinha outra pilha de presentes na árvore de natal.

A árvore era enorme e muito decorada, as dos Boots era bem menor. Sra. Madaki explicou que o tamanho vinha da sua origem americana, pois por lá quanto maior o pinho melhor. Harry tomou seu eggnog saboroso e abriu seus presentes, o primeiro era dos Coltons, era assinaturas de revistas uma de esportes e outra de negócios.

— Assim vocês não ficam desatualizado enquanto estiverem na escola de magia. Esporte para diversão e o de negócios para aprender e saber como a nossa economia está. — Disse Chester, ele era muito alto e magro, moreno claro como Terry e usava os cabelos cortados tão rentes que era quase raspado. — Falc disse que você é o herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, eu também sou e quando era adolescente nunca me importei com isso, quando estava na universidade meu pai teve um derrame e tive que assumir os negócios da família. Eu mal sabia o que era Pib externo ou interno, tive que aprender e me virar. Você deve se manter e aprender desde cedo, e se precisar de qualquer ajuda ou conselho não hesite em me procurar. — Disse ele com sua voz suave e elegante.

Harry acenou e agradeceu sinceramente, achando uma ótima ideia, já que ele não fazia ideia do que era Pib de dentro ou de fora. O outro presente era de Martin e Elizabeth, eles lhe compraram um diário e uma mochila nova muito bonita de couro marrom bem macio que parecia manteiga.

— A mochila porque Serafina me disse que você gostava de coisas de couro e descoladas, achei que gostaria de colocar seus livros e cadernos da escola em algo mais a sua cara. — Disse Elizabeth sorrindo.

— E o diário é minha ideia, uma maneira de você expressar o que está sentindo, escrever sobre seus sonhos, mesmo se não conseguir falar com alguém você pode falar consigo mesmo. — Disse Martin com seus olhos gentis. — Serafina me disse que pode tornar o diário seguro, assim ninguém pode abrir ou ler além de você e a mochila também, pode ficar segura, leve e alguma coisa sobre maior do que parece, humm... não me lembro.

— Eu sei senhor, muito obrigado, adorei a mochila e prometo tentar o diário. — Disse Harry sincero, nunca pensara em escrever em um diário e não sabia se conseguiria, mas a intenção era muito boa e adorara a mochila.

Dos avós Madaki ele ganhou livros, de história, guerras e política do Prof. Bunmi, que disse que esperava que até as aulas no verão tudo estivesse lido. Harry engoliu em seco e acenou, ele era um professor bem exigente, pensou. Da Sra. Madaki ele ganhou uma parka verde escuro com capuz, forrada de pele branca, tão bonita e quente que não pode deixar de pensar que poderia escalar as montanhas escocesas com ela e não sentir frio. Ela também lhe fez alguns doces, fudges, brownies, rolls de canela e cookies com chips de chocolate.

— A parka é para o frio do norte querido, assim você não fica doente e o doces são alguns mais tradicionais do meu país, sei que gosta de comidas e receitas diferentes. Talvez no verão eu possa lhe ensinar a assar alguns deles. — Explicou ela com um sorriso doce.

— Obrigado Sra. Madaki, eu adorei e vou querer sim aprender. — Disse empolgado com a ideia e pegando um roll de canela que ele nunca provara deu uma mordida e foi para o céu e voltou. — Uau! Isso é muito bom.

— Obrigada querido, você... — Mas neste momento um grito estrangulado veio do neto mais velho e ela se interrompeu.

— Eu não acredito! É sério!? Ahhhh! Vovô, isso é sério!? — Terry estava saltando e abraçando o avô e pulando segurando um envelope vermelho.

— O que é isso? O que você deu a ele papai? — Serafina perguntou entre curiosa e preocupada.

— São ingressos querida, eu sei, eu sei que você não quer que eu o leve, mas eu prometo que será seguro. — Disse Prof. Bunmi tentando apaziguar sua expressão furiosa.

— Seguro!? Não há nada de seguro em um estádio de futebol! — Gritou Sra. Serafina, todos ficaram em silencio, as crianças confusas e os adultos muito sérios. — Você se esqueceu que a apenas 2 anos 96 pessoas morreram em Hillsborough? E o governo ainda culpou as vítimas pelos próprios assassinatos!

Harry observou todos abaixarem a cabeça, ele se lembrava de ouvir seus tios comentando sobre isso, seu tio dissera que concordava com o governo, que a culpa era dos bêbados e que era bem feito que estavam mortos.

— Serafina, minha filha, as coisas estão mudando, as grades saíram dos estádios e ano que vem já tem uma nova liga sendo formada. Estão chamando de Primeira Liga e o jogo que eu comprei os ingressos é um estádio seguro. — Explicou Prof. Bunmi sereno.

— Por favor, mamãe deixa eu ir. É o Arsenal! — Implorou Terry.

— Filho, não se meta e nem pense em fazer um show disso, a decisão é de sua mãe e você vai obedece-la. Entendido? — Disse Sr. Falc muito sério.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse ele cabisbaixo.

Assim Sra. Serafina e o pai saíram da sala em uma discussão acalorada, Terry se aproximou dele e parecia bem chateado.

— Onde é o jogo? — Perguntou ele tentando distrair o amigo.

— Em Luton, contra o Luton Town, não fica nem muito longe daqui e não tem rivalidades entre as torcidas, assim tem menos perigo com os hooligans. — Explicou Terry. — Antes do que aconteceu em Hillsborough eu ia com meu avô as vezes, mas desde então minha mãe nunca mais deixou.

— Eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu, apenas ouvi meus tios resmungando. — Disse Harry tentando lembrar.

— Eu lembro, foi horrível, eles erraram na verificação de entrada das pessoas no estádio, um erro da polícia e dos gerentes do estádio. Liberaram mais pessoas do que cabiam e elas foram se amontoando e sem empurrando na direção da grade que separava a arquibancada do campo. Não dava para ir para frente ou ir para traz porque mais pessoas continuavam entrando e entrando e quando eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo 96 pessoas estavam mortas esmagadas, pisoteadas ou asfixiada.

— Isso é horrível. — Disse Harry chocado.

— O governo tentou culpar as pessoas mortas chamando-as de vândalos e bêbados o que, claro, era um absurdo, era o início da partida, alguns poderia já ter bebido um pouco, mas a grande maioria só iria para os pubs depois do jogo. — Explicou Terry espiando onde seu avô e mãe saíram. — Depois disso se montou uma comissão para mudar as coisas e como meu avô disse esse é o último ano desse campeonato, ano que vem será uma liga liderada pelos clubes e não pela federação inglesa de futebol.

Harry acenou tentando entender, era incrível o número de coisas que não sabia. Olhando para os outros, os adultos distraiam as crianças com seus presentes, mas mantinham o olhar curioso na direção em que os dois foram discutir. Eles voltaram alguns minutos depois e Sra. Serafina estava muito séria e o Prof. Bunmi sorrindo.

— O jogo não é em Londres e sim em Luton, o estádio é menor e os torcedores tem menos rivalidades, assim menos riscos com hooligans. — Explicou ela meio para o marido, meio para Terry que estava tentado conter o sorriso. — E meu pai concordou com aparatação ao em vez de ir de trem e correr riscos no caminho com briga entre torcidas. Eles terão um feitiço de rastreamento e em caso de emergência vão nos ligar do primeiro telefone público e vamos busca-los imediatamente.

Terry não disse nada, apenas olhou para o pai esperando seu veredito, Sr. Falc estava muito sério.

— Ok, se o perigo é minimizado acredito que tudo bem, mas gostaria que conversasse conosco antes de comprar um presente como esse, professor. Vou fazer uma visita ao Ministério para descobrir o local de aparatação em Luton. — Disse ele e mal tinha terminado de falar quando Terry começou a gritar e pular e abraçar os pais e o avô.

Os pais de Terry não pareciam muito felizes, mas diante da alegria de seu amigo mesmo eles não poderiam ficar chateados por muito tempo. Harry descobriu que ele estava incluído no passeio, o que fez seu estomago dar cambalhotas e seu coração acelerar, pois Prof. Bunmi comprara 4 ingressos. Os três e Chester, que também era fã de futebol, mas ele disse que no dia seguinte estaria com sua mãe e irmã, assim o quarto ingresso foi para Sr. Falc e depois disso todos ficaram mais relaxados ao saberem que teriam um bruxo por perto em caso de emergência.

Finalmente depois de todo o drama os adultos abriram seus presentes, as crianças já tinham devorado seus biscoitos e Ayana anunciara para eles que seu novo irmão os fizera e que ele pretendia ensina-la como fazer. Tianna não pareceu muito contente e lançou um olhar meio contrariada na direção de seu próprio irmão. Os adultos também gostaram e Sra. Madaki ficou tão emocionada com um "presente tão pensativo" que lhe deu um beijo na testa e um aperto da bochecha. A Harry só restou corar vermelho escuro.

Harry nunca participara de uma ceia de Natal, a não ser a parte de cozinhar, assim ele pensou em ir para a cozinha como em todos os anos, mas Sra. Serafina logo o expulsou, disse ter muita gente para ajudar e que ele deveria aproveitar o Natal com as outras crianças e não trabalhando. Ele não sabia muito o que se fazia no Natal para se divertir, mas logo descobriu, ouve uma luta de bolas de neve e a construção de um boneco de neve com as crianças e seu pais. Depois de um feitiço para limpar, secar e aquecer eles entraram para chocolates quentes ou mais eggnogs e filmes de Natal na TV, as crianças ficavam vidradas e silenciosas assistindo a história do Papai Noel ou riram até não poder mais com Esqueceram de Mim.

Finalmente houve a parte de comer e eram tantas e tão gostosas as comidas que Harry se sentiu zonzo, havia as tradicionais, mas também alguns pratos típicos americanos e africanos e ele adorou descobrir novos sabores sem perceber, naquele momento, que estava conhecendo novos mundos.

Depois da sobremesa Terry o arrastou para assistir uma partida de futebol na TV, Harry nunca assistira e seu amigo disse que ele precisava aprender antes de irem ao estádio no dia seguinte. O jogo Aston Villa x West Ham estava começando e Terry lhe explicou com calma as regras e táticas do jogo, seu avô ou Chester se metiam as vezes e Sr. Falc e Boot faziam caretas, pois não era quadribol.

Harry achou fascinante e entendeu porque seu amigo gostava tanto, talvez não fosse tão rápido ou emocionante como quadribol, mas era muito viril, cheio de estratégias, táticas e quando os gols saiam era uma grande emoção. Agora que ele sabia o que esperar estava ansioso para o dia seguinte.

Depois do jogo, todos começaram a se arrumar para a igreja, os Madakis eram todos Protestantes, da linha Batista, explicou Terry. Apenas os avós Boots não iam, pois eram agnósticos e partiram antes mesmo do jogo acabar porque Sra. Honora estava cansada e desorientada.

A igreja era outra coisa que ele não sabia nada sobre, Sra. Serafina disse que eles iam a igreja para estar com a comunidade, agradecer e louvar a Deus e que Harry não precisava ser um membro para estar lá e fazer tudo isso. Mais aliviado Harry os acompanhou na caminhada a pé, durante o caminho eles encontraram e cumprimentaram muitas outras pessoas caminhando também, seja por apenas um passeio, cantar com o coral nas portas das casas ou ir para a igreja também.

O culto como era chamado foi inesperadamente legal, Harry não podia pensar em outra palavra. O sermão do Pastor não foi longo e chato como ouvira seu tio dizer algumas vezes, justificando porque não ia a igreja, mas Harry não entendeu completamente o que foi dito. Os momentos de silencio e reflexão ou agradecimento eram bons, ele agradeceu a Deus tudo de bom em sua vida e pediu a ele que cuidasse de seus pais e de seus novos irmãos. Mas o que ele mais gostou foi a música, uma banda tocava no palco, músicas religiosas, mas com um ritmo popular que o fez pensar nos Beatles.

Quando voltaram para o casarão Madaki, Harry mentalmente cantarolava algumas das músicas. Depois de todos comerem mais um pouco da comida saborosa, Harry muito cheio ainda só comeu a sobremesa, eles voltaram para casa. Adam estava dormindo e nem sentiu, mas Ayana vomitou assim que chegaram no Chalé e parecia muito orgulhosa consigo mesmo. Harry e Terry riram da sua expressão satisfeita, felizmente, eles estavam apenas um pouco enjoados. Depois de tomar suas poções, escovar os dentes e colocar o pijama Harry se deitou pensando no dia incrível que tivera, não era surpresa que o Natal era tão esperado e popular, pensou, e enquanto dormia pensou que o dia seguinte não podia chegar em breve para ele viver uma nova aventura.


	22. A Verdade Cruel

Capitulo 21

O Boxing Day era um feriado importante para os ingleses, isso até Harry sabia, sua tia normalmente fazia uma grande faxina depois da bagunça do Natal, ela detestava sujeira, e Harry era seu ajudante. Seu tio ficava em frente à TV assistindo qualquer coisa menos futebol e Dudley brincava e quebrava seus presentes de Natal, atrapalhando e provocando Harry a todo momento.

Na família Madaki/Boot, eles curtiam a família, relaxavam e descansavam depois de dias agitados. Harry e Terry foram antes mesmo do café da manhã para Oxford assistir a maratona de jogos na TV, Sra. Madaki os serviu uma farta refeição que incluía doces do dia anterior e eles passaram horas analisando os jogos, jogadores e no caso de Harry aprendendo e reaprendendo a cada novo ataque e contra-ataque, os sistemas de defesa eram fascinantes e não pode deixar de pensar que seu time de quadribol precisava se defender bem assim.

As 14 horas os outros Boots vieram também, Serafina e as crianças ficariam com a mãe dela enquanto os quatro iam para o estádio em Luton. Sr. Falc e Sra. Serafina os aparataram no ponto de aparatação oficial do Ministério na cidade e depois de lá eles caminharam algumas quadras até o estádio. Sr. Falc parecia quase tão fora de lugar quanto o Harry, ele passara muitos momentos no mundo trouxa, mas um estádio de futebol era uma novidade também.

Harry achou o estádio enorme e barulhento, a comida era muito boa e sem a Sra. Serafina por perto eles tiveram permissão para tomar refrigerante. Quando o jogo começou Harry esperava silencio e concentração para assistir, mas se surpreendeu com o cantos e gritos de incentivo da torcida, os torcedores do Arsenal estavam em menor número, mas faziam um barulho enorme. Ele percebeu que ir ao estádio era mais do que assistir um jogo, era torcer pelo seu time e ficou fascinado, logo se viu gritando, cantando e pulando até ficar rouco.

Infelizmente o jogo acabou 0x0, mas ainda foi incrível e ele entendeu totalmente porque tantas pessoas são tão apaixonadas pelo futebol. A volta para o ponto de aparatação foi tranquila, apesar do Sr. Falc se manter atento para qualquer briga entre torcidas, mas nada aconteceu e logo Sr. Falc aparatou Harry e depois ele e Sra. Serafina foram buscar Terry e Prof. Bunmi.

Eles jantaram com os Madaki e depois deram uma volta pela cidade, Oxford era linda e o professor com muito orgulho mostrou a Universidade e seus Colégios, contando sua história e prestigio.

— Quem sabe um dia vocês podem vir estudar aqui, seria um grande prazer para mim. — Disse ele sorridente.

Harry ainda não pensara no que fazer quando adulto, mas se decidisse fazer uma Universidade, sem dúvida, Oxford seria sua primeira opção.

Quando voltaram para casa Harry foi para seu quarto, mas não conseguia dormir apesar de cansado e depois de rolar na cama por um tempo foi para o sótão ficar com Edwiges, sua mente estava agitada e conversar com ela e receber seu carinho o ajudava.

— É tudo muito confuso Edwiges, me sinto encurralado, preso em uma armadilha. Os Boots querem me ajudar, eles são incríveis e realmente se importam, mas não quero prejudica-los e sei que começar essa briga com o diretor não vai dar em nada. Isso sem falar no Ministério, não acredito que vou ter uma grande recepção quando começar a falar sobre Black. — Suspirando ele acariciou sua pena e ela bicou seu dedo com carinho. — E esse mundo incrível que estou descobrindo, o magico e o trouxa, não sabia que havia tantas coisas boas e difíceis nos dois mundos, pessoas boas e más nos dois mundos. Não sei o que fazer, tudo parece muito grande para mim, sabe. — Edwiges piou agudamente. — Sim, eu sei que tenho você Edwiges, eu sei e ainda bem que eu tenho você.

Se cobrindo melhor com o cobertor que trouxera ele olhou para o bosque nevado e Edwiges subiu em seu ombro e se recostou em seu pescoço para dormir. Harry tinha que pensar como um estrategista de xadrez, mas ele ainda não era muito bom nisso, tinha que confiar nos Boots quando aprendera desde sempre a não confiar nos adultos. Seus instintos lhe diziam uma coisa, seu cérebro outra e, em tudo isso, haviam esses novos sentimentos que o deixavam tão feliz. Era tudo muito confuso, pensou, pouco antes de adormecer, acordou de repente com alguém gritando seu nome, seu primeiro pensamento era que dormira demais e sua tia o estava acordando para fazer o café da manhã, ao perceber onde estava constatou que era a voz da Sra. Serafina, mas antes que ele pudesse responder ela entrou no sótão agitada e preocupada.

— Merlin, você está aqui! Eu já ia acordar o Falc. Harry, porque não está na cama? Você me deu o maior susto! — Disse ela se aproximando dele, instintivamente ele se encolheu com seu movimento rápido e ao ver isso Serafina parou abruptamente.

— Desculpe Sra. Serafina, apenas não consegui dormir e pensei em ler um pouco e passar um tempo com a Edwiges. —Explicou Harry baixinho. — Mas peguei no sono.

Olhando para fora notou que ainda era noite e estava nevando. Sra. Serafina se sentou ao seu lado e se aproximou mais devagar, não parecia estar com raiva, sorriu para ele suavemente.

— Tudo bem Harry, eu apenas me assustei quando não te encontrei na cama, eu não fazia ideia que pudesse estar aqui. — Disse ela calmamente.

— Eu gosto de vir aqui e conversar com Edwiges, ela sempre me dá bons conselhos ou quando estou lendo me faz companhia. — Disse ele apontando para a coruja que estava em seu ombro, agora acordada.

— Sim, percebi que ela é uma boa amiga. Você teve outro pesadelo? — Perguntou Serafina parecendo triste.

— Oh, não, eu nem dormi, tinha muita coisa na cabeça. — Harry suspirou olhando para o livro que estivera lendo mais cedo, sobre a origem dos nascidos trouxas.

— O que te preocupa tanto Harry?

— O que não me preocupa dever ser a pergunta? Tudo está muito complicado Sra. Serafina e não acredito que as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis e eu envolvi vocês nisso e eu não acho que eu valho a pena todo esse trabalho ou qualquer perigo que vocês possam correr. — Disse Harry envergonhado.

— Você não deve se preocupar com isso querido, nós não corremos nenhum risco e ao contrário do que pensa acreditamos que você vale sim, qualquer trabalho duro. — Disse ela seriamente.

— Eu entendo que, por nossas famílias serem amigas e a senhora ter sido amiga de minha mãe e eu agora sou amigo do Terry, vocês sintam que devam me ajudar, mas não parece justo trazer meus problemas para vocês, sabe. — Disse ele cabisbaixo.

— Harry, deixe-me te perguntar uma coisa, você conhece meus filhos Adam e Ayana a uma semana, se eles corressem algum risco, ou precisassem do seu tempo, dinheiro ou nome para estarem seguros, protegidos e se você tivesse a chance de ajuda-los, salva-los. Você os ajudaria? — Perguntou ela suavemente.

— Sim, com certeza. — Disse Harry surpreso com a pergunta.

— Porque? — Seus olhos o encaravam intensamente.

— Porque... bem, eu gosto muito deles, muito mesmo e eles são tão jovens e inocentes, é meu papel cuidar deles e protege-los. Fazer o que for necessário para que eles fiquem seguros. — Disse Harry como se fosse obvio.

— Exatamente. E o que faz você pensar que Falc, meu sogro e eu não nos sentimos da mesma maneira sobre você? Nós faremos o necessário, não apenas, mas também pela amizade entre as famílias, por minha amizade tão fugaz e doce com sua mãe, sua amizade com Terry. E, claro, gostaria de pensar que sou o tipo de pessoa que ajuda uma criança em dificuldades mesmo que sejam completos estranhos. — Ela disse intensamente. — Tudo isso era e é importante Harry, mas durante essa semana em que nós conhecemos você, você Harry, como poderíamos não gostar de você, muito, e como poderíamos não querer te proteger e assegurar? — Serafina questionou e seus olhos tinham um brilho de lagrimas.

— Não é o mesmo, eles são tão bons e inocentes, merecem tudo de bom e eu... não sou como eles. — Sussurrou Harry envergonhado.

— Para nós você é assim também, jovem, bom e inocente. Talvez você seja mais independente e menos inocente e tenha um cinismo em relação aos adultos que nunca deveria ter, talvez você tenha menos esperança que eles. Mas você ainda é uma criança e ainda é nosso papel fazer o necessário para que fique seguro. Você entende isso? — Ela perguntou firmemente.

Harry acenou com a garganta apertada para falar, suspirando, olhou para as mãos.

— Talvez seja esse o problema Sra. Serafina, estive pensando em qual caminho seguir e acho que não sei o que fazer e estou tão confuso porque não tenho muitas esperanças. — Disse ele tristemente.

— Oh! Isso é muito triste, o que faz você sentir que não há esperança? — Disse ela angustiada.

— Eu estive pensando no mundo incrível que eu descobri, o mundo magico primeiro, o mundo trouxa nos últimos dias, tantas coisas boas e maravilhosas. Mas tem tantas coisas erradas também, eu quero fazer algo, ajudar, mas não tenho controle nem sobre mim mesmo ou minha vida, não posso me ajudar então como posso ajudar qualquer um. — Disse ele chateado, depois pegou o livro e o apertou firmemente. — Eu terminei de ler Sra. Serafina, aqui diz, e foi descoberto pelos curandeiros, que os nascidos trouxas são descendentes de abortos ou mesmo de ramos de bruxos que se casaram com trouxas a muitos séculos. Os genes magico fica adormecido por gerações e então um dia ele ressurge e se manifesta e pronto, um bruxo ou bruxa de pais trouxas. Eles não são inferiores ou tem menos direito a magia e a pertencer ao mundo magico do que qualquer bruxo puro-sangue. Todas essas discriminações vêm de um preconceito sem sentido, a séculos é assim, séculos e a verdade está bem aqui. — Harry estava claramente revoltado.

— Primeiro existem muitas maneiras de ajudar e nos últimos dias você ajudou centenas de pessoas, entendo que queira fazer mais, e um dia poderá, assim como um dia terá total controle sobre sua vida. A esperança no futuro vem da fé Harry, você precisa ter fé que as coisas vão melhorar, e lutar para que elas aconteçam, sei que passou anos vivendo uma vida sem esperança, mas agora será diferente, por muitas razões, você está crescendo, aprendendo, mas o mais importante, fazendo amigos, você não está mais sozinho Harry. — Disse ela com convicção. — Não importe o tempo que leve vou acabar convencendo-o disso.

"Sobre a outra questão, fico feliz que tenha terminado o livro e você está certo em sua revolta. Esse é um dos livros censurados pelo Ministério e nunca seria permitido em Hogwarts, antigamente o professor de História contava sobre a origem de todos os seres mágicos, mas infelizmente o currículo de Hogwarts perdeu sua independência, a interferência do Ministério é cada vez mais fragrante. "

— Mas porque Sra. Serafina? Porque, se as respostas foram encontradas pelos cientistas mágicos, a verdade não é espalhada e defendida? Porque eles as escondem e continuam a fazer tudo errado? — Harry queria entender, precisava, seus pais foram tirados dele por causa desse preconceito.

— Bem, a resposta para isso é mais complexa, o principal motivo é que eles não acreditam que isso seja verdade. Eles têm suas crenças, crenças preconceituosas, mas eles realmente acreditam que são superiores, assim como muitos brancos até hoje se acreditam superiores aos negros, os homens das mulheres e assim por diante. — Serafina suspirou, tentando explicar o mundo para alguém tão jovem e ansioso pelo entendimento que vem do conhecimento. — Você está estudando a história trouxa, já leu sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial e seus motivos foram muitos, mas um deles foi a crença de Hitler na superioridade ariana e essa crença absurda lhe tornou aceitável matar tantas e tantas pessoas nos campos de concentração.

"Desde que o mundo existe a cada nova evolução existem descrentes, a ciência, a religião e a magia no mundo magico estão sempre em conflito. Você já ouviu falar de Galileu Galilei? Não? Bem, ele era um cientista, matemático e astrônomo, entre suas descobertas e sua maior defesa era que a Terra e os outros planetas giravam em volta do Sol e não o que se pensava por séculos, que os Sol e os outros planetas giravam em volta da Terra. Mas eles tinham medo de descobrir algo novo Harry, algo que fosse contra as suas crenças, assim Galileu foi condenado por heresia, sua pena não foi cumprida, pois era muito idoso e doente, mas um outro cientista contemporâneo que defendeu as mesmas ideias foi queimado vivo. "

"Hoje ainda vivemos em um mundo intolerante, a ciência evoluiu, mas a quem acredita que é tudo cientifico e Deus não existe e os que desprezam a ciência e apenas creem em Deus. No mundo magico não é diferente, muito desprezam as descobertas dos curandeiros, pois acreditam apenas na magia, nas tradições e preferem matar do que mudar suas crenças. "

Harry acenou, entendo melhor, a sensação de impotência que o acompanhava desde sua última reunião com o Sr. Falc não passaria tão cedo, mas era bom compreender melhor o mundo e porque as coisas são como são. Pelo menos ele se sentia menos perdido e encurralado em um labirinto escuro.

— No que a senhora acredita, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Sabe, essa é uma pergunta muito profunda para alguém de 11 anos. — Disse ela com um sorriso. — Mas foi aos 11 anos que todo o meu mundo e crenças mudaram, eu achava que sabia tudo, eu acreditava em Deus, meus pais, nos livros e em mim. Então um dia eu recebi uma carta muito especial e tudo mudou, um mundo de novas crenças se abriram para mim e eu tive muitos conflitos, até duvidei de Deus e de mim mesma. — Ela suspirou e olhou para o Harry, seus olhos verdes tão inocentes, mas ainda não o suficiente, a olharam de volta. — Mas então eu percebi que existem muitas verdades no mundo, o que eu acredito ser verdade pode não ser a verdade do outro e tudo bem, se minha verdade me satisfaz e a dele a ele. O importante é respeita-lo, desde que ele me respeite e suas crenças não venham com discriminação e violência, está tudo bem acreditarmos e sermos diferentes. E o mais legal, acredito, é termos sempre a mente aberta, Harry, porque podemos sempre aprender algo novo, estamos evoluindo assim como o mundo está evoluindo a séculos e, se nos mantivermos tolerantes e abertos, podemos descobrir que a verdade do outro que antes não nos atingia hoje é nossa verdade também. Não há necessidade de nos fecharmos e nunca aprender com os outros, sozinho somos apenas isso, sozinhos, mas juntos somos amigos, irmãos, pais, filhos, sobrinhos, tios, avós, netos. Você entende Harry? — Disse Serafina suavemente, esperando não o ter confundido ainda mais.

Harry acenou tentando entender tudo em sua cabeça, agora que estava menos mergulhado nos problemas e não sozinho sentia mais esperança e incrivelmente o que a Sra. Serafina lhe dissera era exatamente a solução dos seus problemas.

— Sim, Sra. Serafina, eu entendo. É como as casas de Hogwarts, quando o chapéu me classificou, bem, eu me senti mal porque meus pais eram Gryffindors e uma parte de mim queria estar na casa deles e ser como eles. — Harry sorriu ao pensar em seu pais, ainda se enchia de amor e tristeza. — Mas quando fiz amizade com Neville e Hermione percebi que eu não tinha perdido isso, eu sou um Ravenclaw, estar na nossa casa era o que eu precisava, eu nem sabia o quanto, mas o chapéu sabia. E as vezes eu preciso ser um Gryffindor e quer saber, eu sou as vezes, corajoso, imprudente e tudo bem. Mas agora, nessa situação com Dumbledore eu preciso seguir um outro conselho do chapéu. — Disse ele e seu sorriso aumentou.

— Qual conselho Harry? — Perguntou ela confusa, mas feliz ao vê-lo reagir.

— Acredito Sra. Serafina que Dumbledore precisa provar do seu próprio remédio, e eu serei um ótimo Slytherin, exatamente como o chapéu me disse que eu poderia ser. — Respondeu Harry.

Claro que depois disso Harry não disse mais nada, ele explicou que falaria suas ideias na reunião daquele dia, com Terry e Sr. Falc, assim não tinha que se repetir e claro que seu gosto pelo mistério não tinha nada a ver com isso. Eles desceram do sótão e foram dormir, Harry que esperava pesadelos ficou surpreso quando acordou com o despertador sem um único sonho ruim. Terry e ele foram correr e Harry se sentia tão mais animado que teve mais energia para correr mais e em um ritmo mais acelerado, seu amigo teve dificuldades em acompanhar.

No café da manhã Sr. Falc disse que estava esperando o pai para a reunião deles, eles tinham muito o que discutirem, assim Adam e Ayana estavam indo passar o dia com os primos na casa de Martin e Elizabeth em Londres. Harry estava muito ansioso por essa reunião mesmo que agora já sentisse qual era o caminho que devia seguir.

Quando, as 9 horas, Sr. Boot chegou eles se reuniram na biblioteca, sentando-se na mesa redonda como se fossem um conselho e Harry achou muito apropriado.

— Harry, meu filho me colocou a par de todas as suas questões legais, que ele descobriu nos últimos dias, espero que você não se importe. Sinto muito que Dumbledore tenha feito todas essas coisas e que isso o prejudicou, quero ajudar no que for possível e desde já digo que mesmo se considerarmos que o diretor não teve a intenção de prejudica-lo suas atitudes ainda não são condizentes com sua pessoa ou seus cargos. — Olhando seriamente para todos continuou. — Alguém com tantas funções importantes e com tanto poder como ele não pode agir dessa maneira negligente, ele é humano e como nós comete erros e seus erros tendem a ser maiores e piores devido ao poder que carrega. Mas, é justamente por isso, que ele tem que ser mais cuidadoso e atento que qualquer um com suas decisões e ações.

— Eu concordo papai e, a situação com Snape em Hogwarts, apenas reforça a percepção de que ou existem planos para o futuro que desconhecemos e ele já está posicionando suas peças no tabuleiro ou ele está perdendo o juízo e como não podemos acreditar na última opção, todo esse cenário me leva a considerar que Dumbledore sabe algo que não sabemos. — Disse Falc pessimista.

— Vocês acham que colocar Harry nos tios e aquele homem para ser professor em Hogwarts é um jogo de xadrez para Dumbledore? Uma preparação para algo desconhecido que pode acontecer no futuro? — Serafina estava indignada.

— Sim, por mais que estejamos zangados não podemos deixar de admitir que Dumbledore é um gênio que vê o mundo de maneiras diferentes e mais abrangentes que nós, assim se preparar para algo com antecedência seria algo que ele faria. — Considerou Sr. Boot.

— Bem, podemos especular, mas não chegaremos a lugar nenhum sem a verdade, ou o que ele acredita ser a verdade, que justifica o que fez com Harry. — Disse Serafina, e olhando para Harry que ouvia atentamente, prosseguiu. — A questão é o que faremos a partir daqui, como protegemos Harry e tiramos seu controle, desfazemos sua tutela.

— Sinceramente, acredito que não conseguiremos desfazer isso, Dumbledore é muito poderoso para conseguirmos provar que ele é um tutor tão ruim que justifique ser expulso da função. — Disse Sr. Falc realisticamente.

— Bem, eu discordo, além de advogado fui juiz e se, em meu tribunal, vocês aparecessem com as provas do que aconteceu com esse menino na casa de seus tios e diante das avaliações mentirosas que Dumbledore apresentou aos assistentes sociais, essa tutela seria cancelada tão rápido quanto eu poderia assinar o papel. — Disse Sr. Boot muito zangado. — Acredito que temos que lutar e podemos vencer ao provar que Dumbledore foi negligente em seu papel de tutor. Quando ele não for mais seu tutor vocês conseguirão a guarda legal do Harry, mas com ele como tutor conseguir a guarda se torna muito difícil se não for de seu interesse que Harry deixe a casa de seus tios. — Argumentou ele.

— Eu não estou tão otimista, se pegarmos um juiz amigo dele que acredite em sua defesa e, ele vai se defender, o mais provável é que percamos o processo. Minha esperança é tentarmos a guarda, provar como foi a vida do Harry nos Dursley e assim o juiz terá que transferir a guarda para nós. Dumbledore não poderá justificar a permanência dele lá e se ele insistir estará mostrando que os interesses do Harry não são tão importantes do que seus planos, sejam quais forem eles. — Sr. Falc contra argumentou.

Antes que Sr. Boot continuasse a discussão Serafina interferiu sabendo que se não o fizesse eles ficariam debatendo o dia todo.

— Acredito que deveríamos ouvir o maior interessado, Harry o que você pensa? — Perguntou ela gentilmente.

Harry suspirou, estivera ouvindo com atenção e a verdade era que nenhuma das duas opções lhe pareciam muito a seu favor. Mas ele já sabia o que queria fazer.

— Ontem eu não conseguia dormir pensando em qual caminho seguir e cheguei a pensar em não fazer nada. — Harry ouviu seus protestos e exclamações, mas não tentou se justificar, a verdade é que era difícil explicar como viver na casa de seus tios o ensinara a ser passivo e como ele queria ter uma vida tranquila, tudo o que ele mais queria era ser apenas Harry, um garoto como qualquer outro. — Eu não pensei que valia a pena ter todo esse trabalho e começar uma briga com Dumbledore quando a chance de vitória é tão pequena, mas Sra. Serafina e eu tivemos uma conversa noturna bem interessante. — Ele disse olhando para ela com um sorriso.

Diante dos olhares confusos, Sra. Serafina explicou:

— Eu acordei de madrugada e fui checar as crianças como faço as vezes e quando entrei no quarto do Harry não o encontrei e não tinha ideia de onde estava, pensei em chamar o Falc para me ajudar a procurar, mas quando subi ao sótão ele estava lá dormindo com a Edwiges.

— Minha coruja é sempre uma boa companhia e como não conseguia dormir pensei em ler e conversar com ela um pouco, mas acabei pegando no sono. Bem, quando a Sra. Serafina me encontrou eu ainda estava muito confuso, mas enquanto conversávamos percebi qual era o caminho que eu quero seguir, o que eu acredito seja o melhor caminho. — Disse Harry olhando para todos sorriu, um sorriso muito James. — Vamos dar ao Dumbledore exatamente o que ele quer e devolver na mesma medida sua atitude ausente.

— Não sei se entendo. — Disse Sr. Boot e olhando para os outros viu a mesma confusão.

— Eu entendo e acho que é brilhante! — Exclamou Terry com um sorriso enorme. — Se você for manter-se dele como se mantem de mim com seus mistérios, ele não vai saber o que o atingiu.

— Ok, você poderia nos explicar Harry? Confesso estar cada vez mais curioso. — Perguntou Sr. Falc.

— Simples, Dumbledore quer um garoto tímido e pouco curioso, um nascido trouxa que não sabe nada sobre o mundo magico e sua herança. Vamos dar isso a ele. Eu não vou revelar o que eu sei, o que eu suponho ou imagino e mesmo o senhor não mostrará nada de suas desconfianças. Ele é o grande, respeitado e inquestionável líder e vamos trata-lo exatamente assim. — Explicou Harry e trocou um olhar com seu amigo que fez um gesto de positivo.

— Bem, eu já tinha sugerido não o hostilizar e muito menos acusa-lo de qualquer coisa quando entrássemos com o processo de guarda, afinal realmente é possível que ele não saiba como foi sua vida com seus tios. — Disse Sr. Falc pensativamente.

— É claro que ele sabe, mesmo um mal espião teria dado informações suficientes para preocupa-lo se tivesse se importado o suficiente, mas desde que as informações eram só, "eles não gostam dele", "ele passa muito tempo sozinho", "ele está sempre fazendo as tarefas", eles não o tratam bem". — Disse Sr. boot com cinismo. — Nada disso era o suficiente para impedir seus planos.

— Que nós ainda desconhecemos e, se começarmos a brigar, acusar ou apenas hostilizar, saberemos menos ainda. Minha ideia é seguir o conselho do chapéu seletor, ele me disse que eu faria muito bem na casa Slytherin, eu pedi a ele para me colocar na casa que melhor me ajudaria a ser um grande bruxo e me permitisse fazer amigos. O chapéu disse que como eu queria amigos a Ravenclaw era a casa ideal para mim, se não, a melhor opção seria a Slytherin. Isso quer dizer que eu tenho em mim qualidades das outras casas como todos, acredito, e no que diz respeito a Dumbledore eu tenho que ser astuto e inteligente. — Disse Harry e percebeu que todos estava começando a compreender.

— Você quer dizer que vai atuar, ser o que ele espera que você seja e esconder o que você sabe e deixa-lo pensar que seus planos estão indo como ele organizou? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina com o cenho franzido.

— Exatamente. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Mas você já tomou decisões que não condiz com o que você quer passar para ele, Harry. Como me contratar, por exemplo, e mesmo ser um Ravenclaw e não um Gryffindor como, eu acredito, ele teria preferido. — Argumentou Sr. Falc.

— E se você vai tentar lutar contra ele na justiça, seja pela guarda ou pela tutela, estará mostrando sua mão Harry. Não há como esconder isso, a não ser que você pretenda não fazer nada. — Disse Sr. Boot impaciente.

— Não é isso que ele está pensando vovô, é como com nossa rebelião silenciosa, Harry pretende lutar, mas silenciosamente, e sem mostrar armas ou ser agressivo. Até porque nós já conversamos sobre a possibilidade de Dumbledore não ter má intenção. — Disse Terry sensato.

— Não ter má intenção? E o que foram os últimos 10 anos da vida desse menino? Boa intenção? Quero que Dumbledore seja responsabilizado pelo que fez e não que fique tranquilo e confortável. — Disse Sr. Boot muito indignado.

— Papai... — Tentou acalma-lo Sr. Falc.

— Sr. Boot, seria ótimo viver em um mundo onde isso poderia acontecer, mas a verdade é que ele venceria, perderíamos tempo, nos desgastaríamos e revelaríamos nossos planos e, quando tudo acabasse ele poderia até me proibir de vir visita-los ou pior. — Harry disse olhando-o intensamente. — Não posso me dar ao luxo de tentar puni-lo pelos últimos 10 anos, eu sobrevivi aos Dursley, mas, sem saber quais são seus planos, poderia acabar não sobrevivendo a eles. — Finalizou Harry.

Todos ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes absorvendo o que ele dissera, pior do que já acontecera era o desconhecimento do viria a seguir.

— Ok, eu entendo, não gosto, mas aceito e acredito que é muito sensato de sua parte se preocupar com o presente e o futuro e não com o passado. — Aquiesceu Sr. Boot contrariado.

— Ok, Harry, eu entendi sua ideia, mas como eu disse você já fez muitas mudanças e não tem como voltar atrás. O que exatamente você está pensando em fazer? — Perguntou Sr. Falc agora que todos estava na mesma página.

— Nem eu quero voltar atrás senhor, o que eu quero fazer é minimizar os danos. Primeiro não vou me encontrar com ele, pelo menos por minha iniciativa, tão cedo. O senhor disse que tem que o comunicar da mudança de advogados, isso poderia acontecer depois que eu voltar para Hogwarts? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Não, posso esperar apenas até terminar a verificação dos documentos, e como eu disse Corner é muito bem organizado, portanto, acredito que em mais dois dias terei concluído a auditoria. Depois preciso me comunicar com ele, não apenas para informa-lo, mas também para receber ordens dele sobre o que fazer em relação a sua herança. — Explicou Sr. Falc objetivamente.

Harry tentou controlar a irritação que não era ele quem decidia sobre sua herança, nunca fora preocupado com dinheiro, trocaria cada centavo que tinha, apesar de nem saber quanto era, para ter seus pais de volta. Mas desde que assumira, para si mesmo, seu papel como o herdeiro de sua casa não ter o controle sobre o que lhe pertencia era um porco espinho para engolir.

— O senhor pode ao menos marcar um encontro para depois de eu estar em Hogwarts? Prefiro não me encontrar com ele aqui. Se ele me chamar para seu escritório na escola vou agir normalmente, direi que não sabia sobre minha herança ou que eu precisava de advogados até Terry me contar e que diante do fato de que eu não conheço o Sr. Corner, mas conheço o senhor, decidi contrata-lo, já que Corner não me informou de nada. — Explicou Harry sorrindo. — Tudo verdade, mas não toda a verdade. Quando o senhor se encontrar com ele, mencione que eu exigi que você me mantivesse informado sobre minha herança e que foi por isso que eu decidi despedir Corner.

— Ok, posso fazer isso e entendo sua intenção. Você quer dar a entender que não quer fazer grandes mudanças, apenas não quer ficar no escuro. — Disse Sr. Falc pensativo.

— Minimizar, meias verdades. — Aprovou o Sr. Boot.

— E Dumbledore vai supor que foi um erro de cálculo da parte dele. Ele orientou Corner a não se comunicar com você, mas não imaginou que seu amigo o informaria e claro ao vir passar o Natal aqui, na casa de uma importante família magica e de advogados, sua herança seria mencionada e você ficaria curioso e nada feliz com a falta de contato de Corner. — Disse Sra. Serafina sorrindo.

— Exato, se ele supor que foi um erro dele e não que eu estou me rebelando ou planejando qualquer coisa, vai tentar ele mesmo minimizar tudo. Talvez entre em contato comigo, mas acredito que não, porque se colocar na minha frente para ser perguntado por assuntos que não quer responder. — Contemporizou Harry. — O senhor pode lhe dizer que eu já sei que ele é meu tutor e que cuida de minha herança até minha maioridade. Diga que eu me mostrei aliviado ao saber disso, que não tenho que me preocupar com todas essas coisas e posso me concentrar em ser criança e estudar, que fiquei tranquilo ao saber disso, pois era obvio que com ele cuidando de tudo nos últimos anos, Corner não poderia ter feito nada errado como eu temi. Elogie, diga como eu me senti honrado com sua preocupação por cuidar da herança dos meus pais, sendo ele tão importante e ocupado.

— Isso é brilhante! Dumbledore saíra da nossa reunião acreditando que tudo vai continuar como ele quer e planejou, apenas com advogados diferentes e com você sendo informado sobre sua herança, mas se ele acreditar que você não tem interesse e confia nele para administrar tudo, não vai se preocupar. — Disse Sr. Falc e acenando com a varinha um pergaminho e pena veio até ele e começou a fazer anotações.

— É um bom plano, mas o que você espera ganhar com isso? — Perguntou Sr. Boot com olhar curioso.

— Tempo, pelo menos por agora, apenas tempo. Não vamos ter ele interferindo ou observando muito de perto e assim colocamos outros planos em andamento. Como somos obrigados a comunica-lo sobre a mudança de advogados, perdemos o fator surpresa e se formos para cima dele com acusações, ele vai estar preparado. Mas se ele só souber do pedido de guarda no último minuto necessário... — Harry deixou para que eles concluíssem por si mesmo.

— Ele não vai ter tempo de se preparar ou nos deter e poderemos estar em frente a um juiz antes que ele perceba, e então o diretor terá que se explicar e aposto que não vai ter um bom argumento, assim meus pais ganham sua guarda legal! — Terry estava saltando no sofá de tão empolgado.

— Mas, espere, como seu tutor Dumbledore não tem que ser comunicado do pedido de guarda? — Perguntou Serafina confusa.

— Não até uma audiência, que será marcada rapidamente. Quando se trata de uma criança tudo é mais ágil, teremos tempo para reunir provas, preparar a documentação e quando dermos entrada eles marcarão uma audiência. O juiz lerá o processo, pedirá uma avalição do menor, Harry, uma visita será feita aos guardiões, os Dursley e então quando ele ler o relatório desses dois encontros, marcará uma audiência. Tudo feito no mais alto sigilo, como é sempre quando o processo envolve um menor. — Explicou Sr. Boot didaticamente. — Realmente, brilhante Harry.

— Dumbledore, como seu tutor será chamado para a audiência, mas o juiz não voltará atrás e acredito sinceramente que diante das provas nos concederá a guarda do Harry. — Continuou Sr. Falc. — Claro, Dumbledore poderá interferir, mas me pergunto se ele julgará importante revelar sua mão apenas para manter Harry com os tios.

— Quer dizer que ao insistir que o Harry permaneça com aquelas pessoas, Dumbledore se exporia, e se sua intenção é controlar o Harry, cair em suas boas graças seria o mais inteligente e não bater de frente. — Considerou o Terry.

— Tudo isso faz sentido e acho que só saberemos quando o momento de a audiência chegar. Harry acredito que diante disso o melhor é darmos entrada com o pedido de guarda algumas semanas antes de você deixar Hogwarts, assim se o veredito for favorável você vem direto para cá conosco. — Disse Falc, com mais algumas anotações.

— Pelo contrário, acredito que o melhor é só depois que eu deixar Hogwarts, ou dois ou três dias antes. Se eles precisarem falar comigo e me procurarem na escola, Dumbledore seria alertado. — Argumentou Harry.

— Mas então você teria que voltar para aquelas pessoas Harry. — Disse Terry preocupado.

— Eu posso lidar com eles por alguns dias Terry, principalmente agora que eles estão com medo de mim. — Harry tranquilizou o amigo.

— Medo? — Serafina estava confusa.

— Sim, Hagrid os assustou e ameaçou, eles se mantiveram bem longe de mim no meu último mês por lá. E quando eu voltar já tendo aprendido magia por um ano, isso os tornará ainda mais assustado. Eles têm muito medo de magia. — Esclareceu Harry.

— Mas você não poderá fazer magia como faz aqui, o Ministério saberia e isso causaria muitos problemas. — Disse Serafina preocupada.

— Sim, eu sei, mas eles não sabem e eu com certeza não pretendo lhes contar. — Disse Harry com um sorriso divertido.

Isso fez todos rirem e Harry os acompanhou, era bom relaxarem um pouco, o pior da reunião ainda estava por vir.

— Bem, é engraçado, mas ainda preferiria que você nunca tivesse que voltar lá. — Disse Sra. Serafina suspirando.

— Será por pouco dias, aposto que quando o juiz se deparar com as provas retirará Harry daquela casa bem rápido. — Disse Sr. Falc. — Harry agora que temos um plano a curto prazo, estou curioso sobre como você vai agir se ou quando Dumbledore o procurar e questionar. Temos que combinar o que dizer, o fato de você ser tão inteligente e estudioso pode ser um problema para ele também, ou pelo menos seu esforço para te manter ignorante nos dá essa impressão. — Sr. Falc estava serio outra vez.

— Vou atuar, não sou muito bom nisso, mas muitas vezes tive que atuar para meus tios e ficar invisível. Vou ser invisível e não revelar muito de mim e ser um garoto tímido e quieto que não faz muitas perguntas. — Disse Harry, tentando explicar sua ideia. — Meus estudos avançados, meu interesse por minha herança e pelo mundo magico, até mesmo minha inteligência ficará bem escondido. Passarei muitas horas estudando e deixarei que ele acredite que minhas boas notas vêm de muito estudo e minha amizade com Terry e Hermione que são muito inteligentes.

— É um bom plano, Dumbledore verá o que quer ver. Agora entendo o que você disse sobre lhe dar um pouco do seu próprio remédio. — Sra. Serafina o olhava com orgulho.

— Ok, eu concordo é um bom plano, mas e depois quando a questão de o pedido de guarda explodir? — Perguntou Sr. Falc.

— Vou manter a mesma postura não importa o resultado da audiência, se o diretor insistir e conseguir que eu continue nos Dursley, será ele que estará se revelando e talvez isso nos de informação suficiente para entender o porquê de tudo isso. Eu agirei magoado, mas vou fingir entender seus motivos. — Disse Harry suspirando cansadamente. — Se ele aceitar que eu fique aqui, das duas uma, ou ele quer ficar nas minhas boas graças, como dito por Terry, ou tudo que aconteceu foi mesmo um erro e ele não tem planos para mim como especulamos. E em qualquer dos dois casos terei que agir muito grato.

— E se continuarmos atuando e ele acreditar que confiamos nele e aceitamos, podemos começar a pensar em outros movimentos, sejam na apelação do processo de guarda se perdemos ou no cancelamento da sua tutela, caso você decida ir por esse caminho. — Sr. Falc acenou aceitando e fez mais anotações.

— Não vamos manter essa atuação por muito tempo, cedo ou tarde ele perceberá ou descobrirá, ou nós teremos que revelar. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Na verdade, não durará nem um dia se você for mentir na cara de Albus Dumbledore sem antes aprender oclumência. — Sr. Boot declarou pessimista. — Seu plano é muito bom e tenho certeza que sua avó estaria orgulhosa, Euphemia era alegre e brincalhona, mas astuta como só uma Slytherin pode ser. Seu avô era muito inteligente, mas os planos mais espertos eram ideias dela. Infelizmente, você não conseguirá mentir para Dumbledore, ele é um incrível legilimente e perceberá na hora, isso apenas o tornara desconfiado e se ele desconfiar de você, irá vigia-lo feito um lobo a sua presa.

— Oclumência? Legilimente? Eu não entendo, senhor. — Disse Harry confuso.

— São técnicas mentais Harry, técnicas mentais opostas. Lembra-se quando eu lhe disse que os bruxos têm dons, alguns são de origem familiar e outros de origem mágica. Animagus é um exemplo de um dom de origem magica, quer dizer que todos os bruxos podem se tornar um animagus se quiser e colocar o esforço. Metamorfomagia é um dom de origem familiar. — Explicou Serafina e quando percebeu que ele entendera continuou. — Essas duas técnicas são uma capacidade mental que os bruxos têm de defender ou escudar a mente, no caso da oclumência e decifrar ou captar informação da mente de outra pessoa, no caso da legilimência. Claro, é uma capacidade que tem que ser aperfeiçoada, treinada, precisa de dedicação e tempo, e muitas vezes os bruxos não se importam em aprender o que exige muito esforço. — Concluiu Serafina.

Harry esta abismado e ao entender completamente o que Sr. Boot dissera, ficou pálido.

— Isso quer dizer que Dumbledore pode ler minha mente? — Perguntou ele chocado.

— Não é ler mente o termo correto Harry, a ideia de ler nos faz pensar em palavras, e não são palavras que um legilimente procura. Um legilimente procura, em uma leitura superficial, captar intenção, emoção, e diante disso decifrar o que está captando. Ele, essencialmente, saberá se você está mentindo, se você está com raiva dele, a não ser que aprenda como disse minha nora a defender ou escudar a mente. — Explicou Sr. Boot. — São técnicas complexas, você precisará começar a estudar imediatamente, e adiar qualquer encontro com Dumbledore até que tenha um escudo razoável que possa se defender de uma legilimência artificial. Sugiro que se o encontrar antes do verão, não o encare nos olhos, para uma legilimência artificial é necessário contato de olho com olho. Existem ataques mais diretos, mas não acredito que precisamos no preocupar com isso, nem mesmo esse Dumbledore desceria tão baixo. — Sr. Boot disse com cinismo.

— Ok, hum... vocês sabem as técnicas? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Sim Harry, todas a crianças puro sangue aprendem oclumência, algumas antes mesmo de ir para Hogwarts. As famílias antigas não querem que seus segredos sejam facilmente descobertos. Quanto a legilimência como dita por Serafina exige muita dedicação e sutileza, todos têm a capacidade, mas não o dom, ou jeito ou a paciência para refinar a técnica. — Expos Sr. Falc. — Eu, particularmente, sou um bom oclumente, mas não tenho a sutileza exigida para ser um legilimente.

— Comigo é o mesmo, ainda que por ter treinado a técnica para o meu trabalho como juiz tenha desenvolvido alguma capacidade, mas nada se comparado a um mestre como Dumbledore ou você-sabe-quem. — Respondeu Sr. Boot.

— Eu só comecei a aprender as técnicas depois de me formar em Hogwarts, antes nunca ouvira falar nada sobre isso. Sou boa nas duas técnicas, ainda que nunca sofri um ataque direto por alguém poderoso e também nunca ataquei ninguém. — Explicou Serafina e ao ver seu desconforto continuou. — Mas Harry, legilimência é uma técnica que se usa se quer, eu não tenho o habito de utilizar essa técnica na minha família ou amigos. Então, não se preocupe. — Disse ela com um sorriso sincero.

Harry acenou suspirando, não tinha como duvidar dela, mas detestou a ideia de estar vulnerável, de que alguém poderia saber seus pensamentos, sentimentos, intenções.

— Eu ainda não comecei a aprender, mas vovô disse que no verão antes do meu 3º, eu começarei meu treinamento. — Disse Terry.

— Sinto que você terá que começar seu treinamento mais cedo e sem nossa ajuda Terry, assim como Harry, você precisa aprender a escudar a mente. Dumbledore poderia tirar informações de você e se vamos começar todo esse plano de ilusão e atuação, não podemos tê-lo vulnerável. — Disse Sr. Boot gentilmente. — E eu, particularmente, prefiro não me encontrar com Dumbledore, não acredito que controlaria minha vontade de lhe dizer umas boas verdades.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, Dumbledore sabe de sua amizade com o Sr. Potter, é melhor que você se mantenha distante quando me reunir com ele. Se ele perguntar, lhe direi que o senhor está muito ocupado com a mamãe e mal se encontrou com Harry. Creio que pelo menos em nossas primeiras reuniões Dumbledore não deve perceber que eu vejo o Harry como mais do que um amigo do meu filho e um cliente. — Disse Sr. Falc e era obvio que já estava se preparando para sua reunião com o diretor.

— Bem, se temos os próximos passos definidos, podemos encerrar a reunião? Quero ir para a Abadia e pegar alguns livros de oclumência e legilimência para os meninos, não são muito atuais, devem existir novas maneiras de se desenvolver e treinar essas capacidades, mas esses livros lhes darão uma boa introdução. — Sr. Boot

— Essa é uma boa ideia e concordo que livros mais atuais são necessários também. Mas não podemos encerrar a reunião, Harry tem uma nova ideia sobre a possibilidade de contestar a anulação do testamento. Harry, você poderia nos contar sua ideia? — Perguntou Sr. Falc muito curioso.

— Contestar a anulação? Mas pelo que você me explicou a anulação foi legal e talvez não muito ética, mas nada que justifique uma apelação. E sem uma justificativa plausível o juiz nem o receberá. — Argumentou Sr. Boot confuso.

— Eu sei papai, mas Harry tem uma ideia e gostaria de ouvi-lo. Harry? — Disse Sr. Falc gentilmente.

Harry suspirou e olhou para Sr. Falc com seu tom paternalista e para o Sr. Boot quase descrente, Sra. Serafina estava curiosa. Trocando um olhar com Terry viu que seu amigo também estava inseguro, mas, pensou, se ele não seguir sua intuição em algo tão importante, que tipo de bruxo seria.

— Antes de mais nada gostaria que vocês me dissessem tudo o que sabem sobre Sirius Black e sua amizade com meu pai. —Pediu Harry firmemente.

— Sirius Black? — Perguntou Sr. Boot espantado.

— Sim vovô, por favor, é importante. — Disse Terry apoiando o amigo.

— Ok, hum... Black vinha de uma família puro sangue que defendiam desde sempre os ideais puristas. Os Black são conhecidos por sua crueldade para com os trouxas, mata-los antigamente era um esporte e quando o Ministério e suas leis foram criados, eles lutaram ferozmente para a proibição dos nascidos trouxas no mundo magico. Eles são uma família muito antiga e nobre, o ultimo Lord Black apoiou você-sabe-quem com dinheiro e membros de sua família que se tornaram comensais da morte. — Sr. Boot estava claramente tentando pensar em tudo que era relevante sobre o assunto. — Mas para sua grande decepção seu filho mais velho era bem diferente e acabou sendo classificado na Gryffindor. Pelo que sei de ouvir aqui e ali, não tinha amizade com os Black, Sirius era um rebelde, fez amizade com nascidos trouxas, com seu pai, que vinha de uma família defensora dos trouxas. Quando tinha 16 anos fugiu de casa e foi viver com seus avós, Fleamont me contou que Lord e Lady Black, uma mulher horrível, queriam que Sirius se tornassem um comensal da morte, pois isso traria honra para a família e mostraria a fidelidade dos Blacks a você-sabe-quem. Sirius se recusou e sua mãe o puniu com a maldição cruciatus...

— Merlin! Sua própria mãe!? — Serafina empalideceu.

— Sim, a maldição cruciatus é a maldição imperdoável da tortura. Eu nunca a senti, mas é descrita como uma dor excruciante, alguns me disseram terem desejado a morte. — Explicou Sr. Boot ao ver a expressão confusa de Harry. — Sirius fugiu e pediu abrigo aos seus avós que o adoravam e o acolheram. Eu o conheci algumas vezes quando visitei Fleamont, ele era muito bonito, usava roupas de couro, como um roqueiro, cabelos cumpridos, tatuagens e dirigia uma moto. Sua avó tinha certeza que ele acabaria se matando naquela coisa barulhenta um dia. — Sr. Boot sorriu ao se lembrar.

Harry apenas acenou tentando controlar a excitação, nunca que esse garoto descrito pelo Sr. Boot poderia ter traído seus pais, agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca e não entendia porque ninguém percebera isso antes.

"Quando eles se formaram, todos, seus pais, Sirius e outros amigos se uniram a Ordem da Fênix, que era...

— Desculpe vovô, nós já sabemos o que era essa Ordem, Prof. Flitwick contou para o Harry. — Interrompeu Terry tentando ser educado.

— Ótimo, isso encurta a explicação. Seus avós não ficaram contentes, queriam que os dois dedicassem suas vidas a mais do que a guerra, seu pai ainda tinha Lily, eles se casaram em um lindo casamento. Apenas alguns meses depois seus avós faleceram, varíola de dragão, um depois do outro, a doença os levou muito rápido. Depois disso perdi contato mais próximo com eles. Quando minha Carole foi morta você já tinha nascido, mas naqueles tempos não se visitava mais porque se corria o risco de receber na sua casa um comensal polissuco ou alguém imperioso. Todo cuidado era pouco. — Sr. Boot suspirou abatido, era difícil se lembra da guerra. — Deixamos a Inglaterra quando a tristeza da Honora não tinha mais fim e voltamos só depois daquele Halloween. Voltei a trabalhar e descobri que Sirius fora preso e condenado a vida em Azkaban, aquilo era tão absurdo que fui procurar o Chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia na época, Bartô Crouch. Ele então me contou que provas irrefutáveis mostraram que Sirius mudou de lado no fim da guerra, testemunhas disseram que ele era o guardião secreto dos seus pais a apenas uma semana e traiu a localização deles. E que ao ser confrontado por um amigo de escola de seu pai, Sirius o matou, o explodiu com uma maldição muito escura e ao mesmo tempo matou mais 12 trouxas que estavam na rua no momento do confronto.

— Guardião secreto? — Harry perguntou confuso, quase todo o resto ele já sabia, mas ainda era interessante ouvir com mais detalhes.

— Sim, eu não sei porque, mas seus pais decidiram se esconder sob o Feitiço Fidelius, é um feitiço muito complexo que exige muito poder. Basicamente, você esconde a localização de uma casa em alguém e essa casa só pode ser encontrada por alguém se a pessoa, ou guardião do segredo lhe revelar o endereço. — Explicou o Sr. Boot.

— Quer dizer que ninguém pode encontrar a casa? — Harry perguntou, essa nova informação o confundiu.

— Sim, vamos supor que escondêssemos o Chalé sob o Fidelius e eu fosse o guardião do segredo, você já esteve aqui, mas o feitiço torna impossível para você saber onde fica o endereço. Você se lembra da existência do Chalé, dos detalhes da arquitetura, a decoração, mas não sua localização. E vamos supor que um trouxa ou outro bruxo caminhe lá fora, literalmente, eles poderiam olhar pela janela, mas não encontrariam o Chalé. Mas quando eu lhe digo que o Chalé Stone Grove fica em St. Albans você se lembra a localização imediatamente e sabe como chegar aqui. Entende? — Perguntou Sr. Boot, Harry apenas acenou.

— Quem disse que ele era o Guardião Secreto? — Perguntou Harry sentindo seu estomago afundar, se o feitiço fosse comprovado suas ideias saiam todas pela janela.

— Uma testemunha, Crouch se recusou a discutir o julgamento comigo, eu insisti que conhecera Sirius e não fazia sentido, mas ele argumentou que eu não o via a anos e que mesmo antes não posso garantir que ele não estava apenas fingindo ser amigo dos Potters. Eu não tive argumento. — Sr. Boot suspirou. — Harry, o julgamento de Black deve ter sido bem completo, Crouch disse que as provas e testemunhas eram incontestáveis.

— Normalmente essa proibição de acessar dados de um julgamento acontece vovô? —Perguntou Terry pensativo.

— Se o processo estiver em andamento, sim. Às vezes é até exigência do advogado de defesa, que pede que se mantenha o sigilo. Além disso, esse era um julgamento de alto padrão, seria processado pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, como todos os outros julgamentos dos comensais da morte e eu era apenas um juiz do tribunal civil de primeira e segunda instancia. — Expos Sr. Boot calmamente.

— Sr. Boot, o senhor viu meu pai com Black, como descreveria a relação deles? — Perguntou Harry tentando processar tudo o que fora dito.

— Como irmãos, os dois se adoravam e não acredito que Sirius estivesse fingindo, até porque Euphemia perceberia um mentiroso a milhas de distância. E Sirius adorava seus avós, sinceramente Harry, eu não sei o que aconteceu, claramente, alguma coisa mudou, talvez ele acreditasse que você-sabe-quem venceria e mudou de lado para ficar no lado vencedor. Acredite, muitos fizeram isso. — Sr. Boot disse com frieza.

— Ele poderia ter sido obrigado a revelar o segredo senhor? Por tortura ou pela Maldição Imperius? — Perguntou Harry em mais uma tentativa de justificar sua intuição.

— Tecnicamente sim, o feitiço não é incorruptível, o ideal é que ninguém saiba quem é o Guardião Secreto, pois se souberem ele pode ser capturado e forçado a corromper o feitiço e revela-lo. — Disse Sr. Boot olhando atentamente para o menino e entendendo aonde ele estava indo com essas perguntas. — Mas Harry, se sua suposição é de que Sirius é inocente, lembre-se que isso apareceria no julgamento. Diante de quaisquer provas ou testemunhas, o advogado de defesa teria que apenas solicitar o uso de uma penseira ou do soro da verdade e Sirius testemunharia e seria inocentado se comprovado que ele foi forçado a revelar o segredo.

— E não se esqueça Harry que depois de trair seus pais, ele tentou fugir e acabou matando um amigo que o perseguiu e mais 12 trouxas. — Disse Sr. Falc também compreendendo que Harry questionava a culpa do padrinho.

— Se ele estava fugindo, como acabou capturado? — Perguntou Terry e Harry lançou lhe um olhar agradecido.

— Parece que com a explosão Sirius foi jogado longe, bateu a cabeça e quando recuperou a consciência os aurores já estavam presentes. O prenderam rapidamente e segundo os que estavam presentes ele apenas riu sem parar. — Contou Falc.

— Mas se ele estava fugindo porque lançar um feitiço tão escuro e perigoso que poderia até machuca-lo ou atrasar sua fuga. Se ele é tão bom, porque não apenas aparatar, ou lutar com o amigo e depois de vence-lo escapar? — Perguntou Terry confuso.

— Não sei filho, talvez ele tenha se visto encurralado e achou que não tinha escolha, talvez ele soubesse que não poderia vencer o outro bruxo e acreditou que sua única chance era aquele feitiço. — Disse Falc com o cenho franzido.

— Quem? Pettigrew? Isso seria uma piada se fosse o que ele pensou. — Disse Serafina e seu olhar claramente mostrava sua confusão com tudo o que ouvira.

— A senhora o conheceu Sra. Serafina? Conheceu os dois? — Perguntou Harry ansiosamente.

— Sim, não tão bem, mas eu estive com eles na escola por três anos e era monitora, assim muitas vezes os encontrei se metendo em confusão. Eles eram quatro amigos, muito unidos, brincalhões, James um pouco arrogante e convencido, com razão, era tão inteligente e bom em magia, nem precisava se esforçar para ser o melhor do seu ano. Isso deixaria Lily irritada, pois ela tinha que estudar muito por suas boas notas. Sirius também era muito inteligente e charmoso, mais cínico e provocador, não era incomum que James arrumasse problemas ao ser provocado ou para defender alguém, mas Sirius normalmente era a maior fonte das confusões e adorava começar brigas com os Slytherin. O outro era Remus Lupin, garoto calado e estudioso, tinha problemas de saúde e era muito inteligente, muitas vezes o vi estudando com Lily na biblioteca. Estava sempre com James e Sirius, normalmente, não se metia com suas confusões, mas também não fazia nada para detê-los. E o outro era Peter Pettigrew e ele era tão diferente dos outros que destoava, quero dizer, Peter era do tipo que você não nota, meio invisível, sem qualidades marcantes. Mas então ele estava ali no meio daqueles garotos bonitos e populares e você o percebe só porque ele é o oposto deles. Peter não era bonito, ou popular, engraçado, ele era um aluno bem abaixo da média e nada poderoso. Ele os seguia por toda a escola e apenas os admirava e obedecia. — Explicou Sra. Serafina com o olhar distante no passado, Harry ao ouvir sua última frase arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, mas ela continuou falando. — Então acredite, Black não usaria esse feitiço por medo de Peter, ele era um bruxo muito mais poderoso e competente.

— Harry, tudo bem? — Perguntou Terry olhando para o amigo com os olhos arregalados e vidrados.

— É isso. Eu entendi. — Disse Harry em um sussurro alto.

— O que você entendeu Harry? — Sr. Boot o olhou curioso, o menino era muito inteligente, mas nada do que sua nora dissera lhe parecia ser uma grande revelação.

— Vocês não percebem? Sabe qual foi o primeiro elogio que eu ouvi sobre meus pais? Nunca vou me esquecer, Hagrid me disse: sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo. — Harry os olhou, mas percebeu que nem mesmo Terry percebera a frase da mãe, mas ele não perdera e sabia que nada que o lembrasse do assassino dos seus pais seria perdido, nunca. — Depois Terry me disse que além de serem muito inteligentes, eram poderosos bruxos e tinham muitos amigos, assim com certeza eles teriam um testamento e um guardião estipulado para cuidar de mim caso algo lhes acontecessem.

— Claro que sim, cuidar de você seria a prioridade dos dois, ter certeza que estava seguro, eles fariam isso mesmo sem uma guerra, mas diante de uma, seria impossível não fazerem um testamento. — Disse Serafina sorrindo triste.

— Sim e foi quando a senhora me enviou as cartas de minha mãe que eu realmente acreditei nisso, eu acreditei que eles me amavam, que eles cuidariam de mim. — Harry suspirou, a certeza do amor de seus pais fora um grande presente. — Então Flitwick me disse que alguns meses depois que eu nasci meus pais decidiram se esconder. Mamãe foi se despedir e explicar que ficaria incomunicável, Flitwick ficou surpreso por ela não me levar até a escola como em visitas anteriores, papai cuidava de mim. Ele disse que ela estava muito tensa e ansiosa como nunca a viu. — Informou Harry.

— Certo isso condiz com o fato de eles terem usado o Fidelius. — Disse Sr. Falc ainda não entendendo o que Harry estava tentando dizer.

— Sim. — Harry estava muito tenso para ficar sentado e se levantou começando a andar de um lado para outro da biblioteca. — Mas percebam a linha do tempo, eu perguntei a Flitwick e ele disse que sua última visita foi depois do Natal de 1980, ele tem quase certeza de que foi em meados de fevereiro. Black não era apenas o melhor amigo de meu pai e eu suponho um grande amigo de minha mãe, era o padrinho de casamento deles e meu padrinho. O senhor mesmo disse que ele não estava fingindo a amizade e amor que ele sentia por meu pai. Acredita mesmo que se ele fingisse amor para mim, meus pais, minha mãe não perceberia? — Questionou Harry olhando para Serafina em busca de resposta.

— Sim, Lily era muito inteligente e intuitiva, e estaria muito conectada a você, seu bebê, ela perceberia se ele não te amasse de verdade, se fosse fingimento. — Respondeu Serafina atenciosa.

— Assim meus pais me amavam, eram inteligentes, espertos e em meio a uma guerra deviam estar atentos. Então eu me perguntei, Flitwick me contou que papai desistiu de vários convites para jogar quadribol profissional para lutar na guerra e mamãe desistiu de dois Mestres, o de Feitiços e Poções pelo mesmo motivo. No entanto, de repente, eles desistem de tudo para irem para o subsolo, se esconderem e não lutam mais, nem se comunicam com os amigos. — Disse Harry e percebeu frustrado que ninguém entendera ainda.

— Harry isso não é surpreendente, a prioridade deles era você, te manter seguro, nós também fizemos o mesmo, até deixamos o país. Seu pai deve ter recebido ameaças a sua mãe como eu recebi em relação a Serafina e ao Terry quando ela engravidou. Eles não aceitavam a mistura de sangue puro com o que eles chamam de sangue sujo. — Disse Falc.

— Deixe o menino falar, é obvio que ele está vendo algo que nós não. Explique Harry. — Disse Sr. Boot cada vez mais curioso.

— Ok, primeiro Sr. Falc sem querer ofender, mas meus pais eram guerreiros naquela guerra. Não sei se vocês lutaram diretamente em batalhas, mas meus pais fizeram isso e, segundo Flitwick, eram os melhores lutadores da Ordem da Fênix, eles lutaram com o próprio Voldemort e sobreviveram, feito para muito poucos. Assim, eles se esconderem não fazia muito sentido, mas o mais importante, observem a linha do tempo. — Disse Harry veementemente. — Sra. Serafina quando foi que a senhora decidiu se esconder para proteger o Terry das ameaças?

— Eu estava de quase 5 meses, ainda trabalhava no Ministério e não podia mais esconder a gravidez. Um dia fui ao banheiro e uma outra funcionaria, a quem eu dava bom dia todos os dias, entrou em seguida. Ela colocou uma faca de prata na minha barriga, disse com a maior tranquilidade que se eu não me livrasse do mestiço e deixasse meu marido puro para uma bruxa pura e voltasse para o esgoto de onde saí, ela mesma faria isso, dolorosamente. — Sra. Serafina estava pálida e Harry sentiu o estomago embrulhar ao imaginar o que ela passou. — Você tem razão Harry, eu ajudava como eu podia, resistia, mas não era uma guerreira, nunca me envolvi em uma única batalha com um comensal da morte.

— Não quis ofende-la senhora...

— Não ofendeu querido, continue, acho que estou começando a ver onde você quer chegar. — Disse ela com um sorriso triste.

— Meus pais não foram se esconder quando mamãe se descobriu gravida, ou quando eu nasci. Eu estava com 6, 7 meses, então sim, algo aconteceu, uma ameaça a mim provavelmente, pois apenas uma ameaça direta a mim os faria desistir de lutar e se esconderem sem contato externo. Pensem, papai deve ter recebido essas ameaças, mas mamãe não pararia de lutar, quando ela ficou gravida aposto que foram feitas ameaças a mim também e ela deve ter se afastado da luta direta durante a gravidez, mas depois que eu nasci aposto que ela voltou. — Harry suspirou bagunçando os cabelos. — Algo mudou, quem era mais temido naquele momento, quem seria uma ameaça além de mortal?

— Voldemort. — Sussurrou Terry de olhos arregalados.

— E se ele apontasse para mim? E se ele decidisse me matar? — Harry perguntou olhando para Serafina outra vez.

— Eles se esconderiam o mais rápido possível, mas Harry por que ele decidiria te matar? — Serafina estava ainda mais pálida.

— Não sei, isso talvez nem importe, meus pais eram um empecilho, saíram vivos, eram poderosos e talvez ele os temia ou só queria vingança. Ou queria acabar com a linha Potter, vai saber. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Meus pais perceberam que a ameaça era séria e decidiram se esconder para me proteger, abandonaram a guerra.

— Ok, isso faz sentido, mas o que tem a ver com Black? — Perguntou Falc curioso.

— Quem meus pais informariam sua localização? Quem eles manteriam contato? Quem seria escolhido seu guardião secreto? — Perguntou Harry com os olhos brilhantes.

— Black, obviamente. — Respondeu Falc.

— Exato! Pensem na linha do tempo! Se eles se esconderam em fevereiro e Voldemort queria mata-los ou a mim por vingança, porque Black não os entregou mais cedo? Porque ele só informou a localização no Halloween? — Harry perguntou impaciente.

— Hum, é uma boa pergunta, mas se Black só se virou no fim da guerra, pode ter sido em outubro ou você-sabe-quem perdeu o interesse neles já que estavam escondidos e não mais lutando contra ele, humm... não, isso não faz sentido. — Serafina disse pensativa.

— Porque não faz sentido? — Sr. Boot perguntou.

— Porque se ele perdeu o interesse em matar ou se vingar de James e Lily, porque de repente do nada resolver mata-los? Eles estavam escondidos a meses e desistiram da batalha, e isso é o oposto da questão, você-sabe-quem não desistiu, porque se ele tivesse desistido de encontra-los se esconder não seria mais necessário. — Disse Serafina abismada.

— Eu não entendi. — Disse Falc confuso.

Harry suspirou entendendo porque eles não estavam na Ravenclaw.

— Sabemos que só uma ameaça a mim levaria meus pais a se esconderem e eles continuariam escondidos pelo tempo que fosse. Meses e meses se passaram e aposto que Voldemort ainda estava tentando encontra-los, ele nunca perdeu o interesse. Voltamos ao que eu falei antes, meus pais eram inteligentes, espertos e poderosos e não contariam nossa localização a ninguém, a não ser Sirius que por meses os manteve seguro. Eles estariam sobre fortes proteções, mas aposto que Voldemort continuava procurando, eles devem ter mudado de casas e aposto que Voldemort chegou perto algumas vezes. — Disse Harry e voltou a andar de um lado para outro.

— Foi por isso que eles decidiram se esconder sob o Fidelius, a ameaça era enorme e eles deviam estar apavorados. — Disse Serafina triste ao pensar nos últimos momentos de sua amiga.

— Sim e mais atentos do que nunca, você acha mesmo se naquele mês de outubro Black tivesse mudado de lado eles não perceberiam? E se por um acaso isso aconteceu, porque Black se faria o guardião secreto com testemunhas e uma semana depois os trairiam? E porque raios eles escolheriam o guardião secreto mais obvio e teriam testemunhas que poderiam informar quem quisessem ou não quisessem? Meu pais eram inteligentes e todos sabiam da amizade de Black com eles, ele era a escolha obvia e quando Black se tornasse o guardião...

— Seria caçado, poderia ser capturado e revelar o segredo, seus pais não o escolheriam, talvez em um primeiro momento, num impulso emocional, mas aposto que eles pensariam melhor, formariam um plano diferente. Por Merlin! Black não era o guardião secreto! — Exclamou Serafina estupefata.

— Ok, entendo o raciocínio Black era a escolha obvia e ter testemunhas faz com que se perca o fundamental em um guardião secreto, ele deixa de ser secreto, ele até pode proteger o segredo, mas está exposto e assim o segredo também está. E sendo James e Lily tão inteligentes, sim eu posso entender, não faria sentido. — Disse Sr. Boot pensativamente.

— Para mim nunca fez sentindo, e ainda meus pais foram traídos, mas como poderiam ter sido traídos pela pessoa que mais confiavam, que soube por meses onde eles estavam e nunca revelou? Nunca fez sentido Black ser o traidor. — Disse Harry.

— Harry você está supondo que seus pais eram bem espertos e inteligentes para não perceberem a traição, mas isso é só uma suposição que vem dos elogios que você ouviu deles. Eles poderiam ter sido enganados. — Disse Sr. Falc e Serafina o olhou irritada.

— Não apenas dos elogios Sr. Falc, mas do amor deles por mim. O senhor e a Sra. Serafina largaram tudo para proteger Terry de uma ameaça direta, meus pais fizeram o mesmo. Pense naqueles meses todos se escondendo, mudando de casas, não fornecendo a localização para ninguém nem mesmo a família, verificando visitantes bem longe antes de leva-los até sua casa segura. Quem sabia sua localização? Apenas uma pessoa de confiança e aposto que o senhor ficava atenta a essa pessoa, para ter certeza que era ela ou que não estava imperiosa. Estou certo? — Questionou Harry duramente.

— Sim, você está certo. — Admitiu Sr. Falc de cenho franzido

— Meus pais eram assim também. Mas vamos fazer esse exercício, meus pais não perceberam e Sirius mudou de lado na guerra em outubro, Voldemort ainda estava tentando mata-los assim porque não entregar a localização deles? Porque se colocar como responsável direto pela traição ao se tornar o guardião secreto e com testemunhas? — Perguntou Harry indignado.

— Ok, concordo que não faz sentido. — Disse Sr. Falc e se levantou também tentado entender tudo o que ouvira. Como era possível? — Existem duas questões, se Black não era o guardião secreto quem era? E como não descobriram isso em seu julgamento?

— Eu não sei última resposta, mas a primeira, Sra. Serafina já respondeu. — Disse Harry calmamente, era bom ver que todos agora não só entediam, mas também acreditavam nele.

— Eu? Mas... eu não sei quem é guardião secreto. — Serafina estava além de confusa.

— Terry disse que não teria sentido Black lançar um feitiço tão escuro e ser pego por ele, se sua intenção era fugir. Ele era esperto, se ele estivesse mesmo em fuga teria se protegido ou aparatado depois de lançar o feitiço que ele saberia causaria uma explosão. — Harry disse animado. — Mas já sabemos que ele não era o guardião, então Black não estava em fuga, ele estava perseguindo alguém que estava fugindo, Pettigrew.

— Claro! Pettigrew lançou o feitiço porque sabia que Black era mais poderoso e ia vence-lo em um duelo, ele precisava de uma distração para fugir e aposto que seu corpo não foi encontrado porque ele aparatou assim que explodiu toda a rua. — Disse Terry se levantando também animado. — Vovô eles encontraram o corpo de Pettigrew?

— Não, Crouch me disse que só encontraram seu dedo, mas supor que ele era o guardião e que ele fugiu depois de matar todas aquelas pessoas, isso teria surgido no julgamento. — Sr. Boot insistiu, mas seu rosto estava meio esverdeado.

— Um dedo? Houve uma explosão que matou 12 pessoas e seus copos estavam presentes e o que eles acharam que aconteceu com o resto de Pettigrew? Mesmo se ele fosse pulverizado, haveria sangue, ossos, crânio. — Terry disse indignado. — O fato de ter desaparecido e restado apenas um dedo deveria ter sido um alerta, porque se o feitiço tinha essa intenção, de fazê-lo desaparecer, porque só restaria um dedo? Merlin, as vezes me pergunto como os bruxos sobrevivem com a lógica e bom senso de um bebê.

— E mais uma vez isso teria sido apontado pelo advogado de defesa. E sobre as testemunhas, em um julgamento, a personalidade das vítimas e do réu são expostas, papai, Crouch te falou das testemunhas de acusação e sobre as testemunhas de defesa? Se elas falassem sobre a relação de James e Sirius, que um jamais trairia o outro, que os Potters estavam escondidos a meses e não foram encontrados, até fazerem o Fidelius e que eram muito inteligentes para fazerem do guardião a escolha mais óbvia e ainda com testemunhas. — Sr. Falc também se levantara e andava de um lado para outro agitado e confuso.

— Harry ainda não entendi porque você disse que eu falei que Pettigrew era o guardião. — Questionou Serafina curiosa.

— A senhora descreveu os quatro muito bem, é a única pessoa nesta sala que conviveu com eles, ainda que não próxima. Mas a senhora não observa o que lembra deles com sua mente de anos atrás e sim com sua inteligência e capacidade de hoje. Quando a senhora falou deles, parecia uma professora descrevendo um aluno, e sua descrição do Peter foi, fraco nos estudos, não poderoso ou com algum talento marcante, apenas você o percebia porque estava lá seguindo os garotos bonitos e populares, seguindo, adorando e obedecendo. — Disse Harry e viu como todos arregalaram os olhos ao entender.

— Eu... sim, quando me lembro de Pettigrew é essa a lembrança, ele os seguiam, adorando e fazendo o eles lhe diziam para fazer. Mas os outros três gostavam dele, cuidavam mesmo — Serafina estava abismada.

— Pettigrew viu em meu pai e Sirius os líderes para seguir, assim ele era popular e se divertia, mas também era protegido. Aposto que quando os Slytherins o provocava, seus amigos defendiam ele. Mas então eles deixaram a escola, no mundo real as coisas eram diferentes e havia uma guerra, meu pai estava concentrado na família e escondido a meses e meses. Os outros três deveriam estar na tal Ordem ocupados e se arriscando combatendo os comensais da morte. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Peter não era poderoso e é bem possível que não participasse das lutas diretas, poderia ajudar com observação e proteção, mas ainda assim devia correr riscos e como vovô disse, muitos mudaram de lado quando perceberam que Voldemort estava ganhando. — Acompanhou o raciocínio Terry.

— Claro, você-sabe-quem era o novo líder popular para seguir, adorar e servir e que o protegia, ou pelo menos, o deixava vivo. — Completou Serafina.

— Ok, mas Harry você mesmo disse que seus pais eram inteligentes, como eles perderam que Pettigrew era um espião? — Perguntou Sr. Falc com leve cinismo. Nada dessa história era possível, por mais sentido que tivesse.

— Falc! Não seja grosseiro. — Sra. Serafina estava zangada.

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Serafina. Eu posso apenas adivinhar ou deduzir como com tudo o mais, Sr. Falc. Desde que cheguei ao mundo magico quis saber mais sobre meus pais, Terry me falou muito deles, mas então a Sra. Serafina me enviou aquelas cartas e bem, eu não sei tudo sobre eles, senhor, e não me lembro do que aconteceu. O que eu sei deles é que eles me amavam... — Harry abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as mãos, piscou para afastar as lagrimas, constrangido. — Sei que o homem escolhido por eles para ser meu padrinho, meu guardião não poderia ser mal, eles eram boas pessoas, inteligentes e intuitivos e é por isso que nunca fez sentido que Black fosse o espião, ainda que antes eu só tinha dúvidas, agora eu tenho certeza. Sobre Pettigrew, eles eram amigos desde a escola e é possível que o que vemos como um seguidor, eles vissem como lealdade. Ele devia parecer inofensivo e a última pessoa que eles considerariam traí-lo, porque se não teriam escolhido outro amigo, Lupin ou outros membros da Ordem. Eles confiaram nele, senhor, mas aposto que Pettigrew não estava listado como um dos meus guardiões no testamento, estava?

— Não Harry, Pettigrew não estava na lista. — Sr. Falc respondeu e suspirando se aproximou de Harry. — Me desculpe, o que eu disse foi mesquinho, apenas tudo isso faz sentido, mas não é possível, no julgamento todos esses fatos apareceriam...

— Sim, apareceriam... — Sr. Boot o interrompeu, ele estava ouvindo a conversa de frente a janela, olhando para o dia frio e ventoso. — A não ser que..., mas não, não, isso não é possível...

— Papai? — Sr. Falc questionou confuso.

Sr. Boot se virou na direção deles parecendo além de assombrado, ele deu passo à frente e cambaleou. Sr. Falc se adiantou rapidamente e o firmou segurando seus braços.

— Papai, o que você tem? — Sr. Falc estava preocupado.

— Eu preciso sair, preciso ter certeza, se eles fizeram... — Sr. Boot parecia em choque e andava na direção da porta, Sr. Falc o segurou suavemente.

— Pai, do que está falando? O senhor não pode sair assim, me diga o que está pensando. — Sr. Falc foi firme, mas o pai continuou a caminhar para a saída.

— Não, preciso ir ao Ministério, preciso ter certeza, se eles fizeram..., Merlin nos ajude. Não tente me impedir Falc. — Disse Sr. Boot aflito.

— Ok, ok, mas vou com o senhor, não tem como eu deixar que saia sozinho neste estado. — Sr. Falc foi firme.

— Sim, é melhor que venha comigo, teremos que ser discretíssimos e precisarei de sua ajuda. Sim, sim, é o melhor, vamos imediatamente. — Sr. Boot saiu da sala sem se despedir, sua mente parecia estar em outro lugar, provavelmente, no lugar para onde estava indo fazer o que seja lá fosse tão urgente.

— Falc... — Sra. Serafina se aproximou do marido preocupada.

— Preciso ir como ele, querida, não posso deixa-lo sozinho, voltarei o mais rápido possível. — E saiu da biblioteca atrás do pai.

O silencio na biblioteca foi pesado e Harry observou que seu amigo e a mãe dele estavam preocupados e angustiados. Olhando para a porta, desejou que eles ficassem seguros.

— Bem, não sabemos o quanto eles vão demorar e já passou do horário do almoço. Acredito que o melhor é comermos alguns sanduíches e depois fazermos alguns estudos. Agora que o Natal passou temos pouco tempo para trabalharmos seus pontos fracos. — Sra. Serafina falou enquanto se dirigia a cozinha, era obvio que estava tentando manter alguma normalidade, mas não era muito boa em disfarçar.

Enquanto comiam ela o olhou algumas vezes, parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa, mas Harry estava muito cansado e esperava que não houvesse mais debates. Mas ele não teve tanta sorte.

— Harry, queria te dar os parabéns por todo esse processo mental, foi incrível, realmente. Nem mesmo nós adultos entendemos e agora parece tudo tão obvio. — Sra. Serafina lhe disse suavemente. — Infelizmente, os bruxos as vezes ignoram o obvio, mas suas deduções foram brilhantes.

— Eu não me surpreendo, Harry é muito inteligente mamãe. O chapéu não o colocou na Ravenclaw por acaso como ele pensa e quanto mais usa o cérebro mais essas ideias vão surgindo. — Disse Terry sorrindo para o amigo.

Harry não disse nada, apenas assentiu e sorriu levemente.

— Você está bem, Harry? — Sra. Serafina perguntou preocupada.

— Eu apenas... — suspirando Harry largou o sanduíche, estava sem apetite mesmo. — Estou preocupado com o que vai acontecer agora, não acho que minhas brilhantes deduções vão solucionar a bagunça que o Ministério conseguiu fazer com um caso que deveria ser simples. — Harry fechou as mãos em punhos apertados. — Black é minha única família, meu padrinho, meu guardião, mas passou os últimos 10 anos em uma cela e por algo que tenho certeza que não fez. E, eu cresci nos Dursley... — Ele ficou sufocado com a raiva que o percorreu. — Eu pensei que não tinha ninguém no mundo além deles e já perdera a esperança de que alguém aparecesse para me tirar de lá. Dia após dia sendo desprezado, humilhado, trancado, punido por respirar, por existir.

— Harry... — Terry falou baixinho, mas sua mãe o calou com um gesto.

— Tudo o que eu tentei para agrada-los, para que eles não me odiassem sem entender o que eu tinha feito além de ser deixado em sua porta, mas mesmo isso não foi minha culpa. Eu tentei Sra. Serafina, eu tentei, eu lavei, limpei, cortei o jardim, cozinhei, fiquei quieto quando mandavam, comi pouco ou quase nada a não ser que a fome apertasse. — Harry fungou e piscou, não choraria. — Até deixei de pensar, acho que um pouco foi da desnutrição, mas um pouco foi eu tentando não ser muito diferente deles, pensando que se eu fosse comum, normal eles poderiam me amar. Mesmo quando descobri que era um bruxo tudo o que eu queria era ser apenas Harry, não um herói ou um herdeiro ou o melhor aluno. Mas eu descobri que sou inteligente, que sou bom em Feitiços, Poções, e voar e outras coisas e isso vai contra ao que eu aprendi sobre mim e que eu tentei ser, minha mente está sempre cheia de pensamentos e ideias, nunca para e eu não quero que pare, mas eu não sei como não ser apenas Harry. Tudo as vezes é demais. E minhas deduções sobre Black, eu não fiz nada, não tentei nada, usar meu cérebro, ou minha inteligência. — Disse Harry com um certo auto depreciação. — Apenas tudo foi se ligando, primeiro ao saber que ele era o melhor amigo dos meus pais, como um irmão, por Flitwick, e depois Sr. Falc disse que ele era meu padrinho e o primeiro na lista de guardiões. O maior presente que eu ganhei desde que nasci foi o amor dos meus pais, eu não apenas sei que eles me amam, eu sinto o amor deles por mim, sem dúvida e... — Harry suspirou angustiado. — Sei que se eles me amavam como eu os amos, como a senhora ama seus filhos, não seria possível que Black fosse o traidor e responsável por seus assassinatos. Isso não é inteligência, é apenas fé, eu acredito no amor deles, Sra. Serafina, e é por causa disso, desse amor que eu não posso ser comum, eu não posso ser apenas Harry. Mesmo que seja difícil eu tenho que ser mais e melhor e os Dursleys que vão para o inferno.

— Amém. — Sra. Serafina disse olhando para ele com tristeza e carinho.

Terry que estava pálido e com algumas lagrimas no canto dos olhos, olhou para a mãe boquiaberto por ela apoiar tal palavrão, quando ela percebeu acrescentou:

— E não fale palavrão, Harry.

Harry não aguentou e riu, logo os dois riram também.

Sentindo-se melhor por seu desabafo, ainda que um pouco constrangido, Harry passou o resto da tarde estudando e aprendendo mais gramatica e interpretação de texto. Sra. Serafina lhe deu várias dicas de leitura e o incentivou a escrever no diário que seu irmão lhe dera de Natal. No fim do dia Sr. Falc e o pai ainda não tinham chegado, mas Ayana e Adam sim e contaram sobre seu passeio ao shopping e do filme que assistiram no cinema. Depois do jantar Harry exausto decidiu ir dormir cedo, ele queria esperar o Sr. Falc, mas sua cabeça doía e depois da Sr. Serafina lhe dar uma poção para dor, sonolento vestiu seu pijama, tomou suas poções e apagou em instantes.

Quando acordou ainda era noite, tinha sono leve e algum barulho o acordara. Ouvindo com atenção percebeu que eram vozes abafadas, levantando-se colocou os chinelos e abriu a porta, o corredor estava vazio, mas ele seguiu e desceu as escadas.

— O melhor é você dormir agora, Falc, você está exausto e não pode fazer nada hoje ou neste estado. — Serafina sussurrava.

— Papai está pior, nunca o vi assim, primeiro ficou furioso, parecia querer matar alguém, tive que o obrigar, quase que fisicamente, a voltar para a Abadia, mas depois ficou tão triste, desiludido e abatido, foi como quando Malfoy saiu livre e ninguém fez nada para provar seus crimes, a morte de Carole. Merlin...

— Falc me escute, amanhã teremos que explicar para as crianças, para Harry. Você tinha que ver, Falc, tão preocupado e confuso, ele já passou por tantas coisas, mais esse golpe vai ser difícil. É tão injusto. — Sra. Serafina estava chorando.

— Querida, não chore, nós vamos cuidar dele, vamos resolver isso. Você está certa, estamos exaustos e é muito tarde, vamos dormir pelo que resta da noite e amanhã... — Sr. Falc caminhou na direção da escada abraçado a Sra. Serafina e Harry rapidamente subiu e entrou em seu quarto.

Com o coração acelerado Harry se deitou sob as cobertas e tentou se aquecer, mas o medo do que poderia ter acontecido ao seu padrinho o acompanhou em seus sonhos, mas não era um sonho ruim, havia uma moto e ela voava, Harry sentiu alegria e segurança e quando acordou bem mais tarde do que está acostumado desejou que aquele sentimento o acompanhasse para sempre.

O domingo tinha sido combinado que eles iam para a Abadia, Harry ainda não a conhecia e além disso Sr. Boot queria discutir o livro de seu avô com ele e lhe contar histórias sobre sua família. Quando desceu as escadas Harry estava com o coração acelerado, seu maior medo era ouvir que seu padrinho, assim como seus pais estava morto. Quando entrou na cozinha encontrou Sra. Serafina preparando o café da manhã, estava abatida e preocupada, Sr. Falc estava olhando pela janela o quintal branco da neve que caíra durante a noite, pensativo e com olheiras bebia uma xícara de café de verdade pelo cheiro, Harry percebeu, e não o costumeiro chá.

As crianças ainda não tinham descido e quando o viram, os dois ficaram tensos e a Sra. Serafina sorriu e tentou agir normalmente.

— Harry, você já acordou, eu estou um pouco atrasada, mas em alguns minutos o café da manhã estará pronto.

Mas Harry não queria agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, ele queria saber e não adiar saber, seja o que fosse precisava encarar de uma vez.

— Sr. Falc, o senhor poderia me dizer o que o Sr. Boot e o senhor descobriram? — Pediu ele encarando o Sr. Falc firmemente.

— Harry...

— Não Serafina, ele merece saber, mais do que ninguém Harry tem o direito de saber a verdade, até porque nem saberíamos de nada disso se não fosse por ele. — Sr. Falc interrompeu a esposa que apenas suspirou e começou a preparar um chá.

— Bem, se vamos ter essa conversa antes do café da manhã, pelo menos tomaremos um chá ou café no seu caso Falc. — Disse ela e em instantes os três estavam sentados na mesa.

Harry esperou, controlando a impaciência e pegou o chá que não queria beber e tomou um gole, mas nem ele afastou o frio que o percorria, ou diminuiu o medo.

— Harry, não tem um jeito fácil de lhe contar isso... — Começou Sr. Falc hesitante.

— Ele está morto? Sirius está morto? — Harry não aguentou mais e perguntou o que mais temia.

— O que? Não Harry, não, ele não está morto, ele está em Azkaban, mas... — Sr. Falc viu o alivio no rosto do menino e sentiu seu coração se partir. — Harry, Azkaban é uma prisão magica, guardada por seres terríveis, os Dementadores. E.… você precisa estar preparado Harry, Black não será o mesmo, depois de 10 anos com os Dementadores, é possível que ele tenha enlouquecido e...

— Louco? Os Dementadores deixam as pessoas loucas? E porque guardam Azkaban? — Harry perguntou com um gosto amargo na boca, ele estava vivo, mas o que foi feito dele?

— Os Dementadores, eles agem em nossa psique emocional, eles tiram todos os sentimentos bons, nos faz lembrar das nossas piores lembranças, as mais terríveis, as mais tristes até que tudo o que você sinta seja um profundo desespero, uma sensação de que nunca mais vai voltar a ser feliz. Eles consomem as boas lembranças e então você até esquece quem é porque isso afeta sua memória, suas emoções. — Explicou Sra. Serafina tristemente e muito pálida. — E eles defendem Azkaban, porque o Ministério é preguiçoso e corrupto e o mundo magico não vê nada de errado em nos associarmos com essas criaturas vis.

Harry acenou sem saber o que mais poderia dizer, mas tinha algo que ele ainda não sabia.

— O que aconteceu no julgamento dele Sr. Falc? As testemunhas mentiram? Não deixaram ele apresentar sua versão com uma penseira ou a poção da verdade? — Harry questionou determinado a saber e talvez entender. — Os senhores foram ao Ministério acessar o julgamento dele, não foram?

Sr. Falc engoliu em seco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, anormalmente, bagunçados, era obvio sua angustia.

— Sim, nós fomos, papai estava determinado e não foi tão difícil quanto pensamos, por ser sábado o Ministério estava vazio e o tribunal está em recesso por causa das festas, não havia um único funcionário. Nós temos acessos especiais por sermos advogados e conseguimos chegar aos arquivos dos julgamentos, nos registramos como pesquisadores e isso é muito comum, advogados que pesquisam antigos julgamentos para encontrar um precedente ou ideias para novos casos, assim ninguém vai desconfiar de nada. E...

— Falc, querido, você está protelando, conte ao Harry, como você disse, ele merece saber. — Interrompeu Sra. Serafina, carinhosa.

— Sim, sim, me desculpe, apenas me sinto envergonhado e... — Sr. Falc o encarou e parecia realmente envergonhado, além de angustiado. —Harry, nunca houve um julgamento. Sirius Black foi enviado diretamente para uma cela de segurança máxima em Azkaban, sem nem ao menos ter sido interrogado.

As palavras deveriam ter surpreendido Harry, mas isso não aconteceu, em seus 11 anos de vida já vira, ouvira e sofrera muitas injustiças e o mundo magico por seu conhecimento não era nada justo ou confiável. E lá no fundo de sua mente ele já sabia, quisera acreditar em um erro, ou mesmo em um julgamento injusto, mas a verdade é que a única maneira de todas as obvias deduções que ele fizera ter passado sem que, uma única pessoa as percebesse e apontasse, seria se um julgamento nunca tivesse existido. E ele estava com raiva, muita raiva e sua vontade de explodir o mundo que fizera isso com seu padrinho e ele era enorme, mas essa situação não pedia suas características Gryffindor, o que ele precisava era se manter frio e pensar, encontrar uma maneira de solucionar toda essa grande, horrível e injusta bagunça.

Assim, engolindo a vontade de esbravejar sua fúria, olhou para o Sr. Falc e se concentrou no mais importante.

— E o que fazemos para tira-lo de lá? — Perguntou Harry friamente.


	23. Eles se foram para sempre

NA: **Olá, esse foi um capítulo importante, difícil, mas necessário. Espero que gostem e qualquer revisão é apreciada.**

Capítulo 22

Harry descobriu que na verdade mesmo o Sr. Falc não tinha total certeza do que precisava ser feito.

— Mas meu pai sabe Harry, ontem mesmo já queria começar a pesquisar os procedimentos, vou trabalhar com ele e descobrir em detalhes cada passo necessário para que seu padrinho saia de Azkaban. — Sr. Falc prometeu solenemente. — Eu só posso me desculpar com você, eu acredito, defendo, trabalho e vivo para e com a justiça. Essa violação desumana da justiça é um crime e deve envergonhar a todos, mas para mim e para qualquer outro advogado é como se alguém jogasse no esgoto tudo que defendemos, tudo pelo que vivemos.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, podia ver que ele estava sinceramente envergonhado, mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com o que aconteceu, sua angustia merecia uma resposta e Harry decidiu ser sincero.

— Eu o desculpo Sr. Falc e espero que juntos possamos redimir a justiça que o senhor defende com a libertação do meu padrinho e a punição dos responsáveis. — Disse Harry e sua voz ainda estava dura e fria.

Depois disso as crianças apareceram e eles tomaram o café da manhã, todos tentaram disfarçar o clima tenso, mas o abatimento do Sr. Falc era fragrante. Harry já lera sobre a viagem de flu no livro que ganhara no Natal, assim quando eles foram para a Abadia pelo flu, não se sentiu tão perdido.

— Lembre-se Harry, diga a palavra corretamente e feche a boca depois para não se engasgar com a fuligem. — Sra. Serafina disse pela última vez, todos já partiram, faltava apenas os dois e Harry iria primeiro.

Entrando no fogo verde morno Harry disse firmemente:

— A Abadia Boot!

E fechou a boca, na hora certa, porque em seguida ele se afundou na lareira e a fuligem veio ao seu rosto, como a viagem não era longa a desorientação durou pouco e nem pensou em fechar os olhos antes de sair para fora da lareira em uma grande sala de chão de pedra. Levemente desequilibrado se segurou no braço estendido do Sr. Falc e se firmou saindo do caminho para a Sra. Serafina que devia estar vindo logo atrás.

— Muito bem feito para uma primeira viagem, Harry. Fazer viagens curtas no começo é o melhor, quando estiver mais acostumado não vai mais se sentir desorientado e saíra da lareira sem se desequilibrar. — Sr. Falc disse, sorrindo.

Enquanto ele falava Sra. Serafina saiu da lareira caminhando elegantemente como se caminhasse por uma porta, usou sua varinha para limpar ela e Harry da fuligem e depois foi cumprimentar os sogros. Harry também os cumprimentou educadamente, Sra. Honora se lembrava dele e parecia feliz em vê-lo, ela queria mostrar a Abadia e os jardins, seu grande orgulho, ficando um pouco chocada com toda a neve que os cobria.

— Oh, querido, você deve vir no verão, então poderá ver. — Disse ela e Harry concordou com um sorriso.

Harry esperava que a Abadia lembrasse uma igreja, mas apesar dos tetos altos e janelas estreitas, o chão e paredes de pedras lhe lembrava mais um castelo e, a decoração simples, confortável e não luxuosa que se espera em um castelo, o vazia parecer um lar. Isso não o surpreendeu, apesar de não conhecer bem Sra. Honora ou mesmo o resto dos Boots, já notara que eles não eram de luxos e exibições de dinheiro. Gostavam de uma vida simples, envolvida no trabalho e família.

Harry se esforçou para tentar ter um dia normal, apesar de sentir se meio paralisado, era como se agora que sabia a verdade, ela por si mesma deveria lhe trazer as respostas e que deveria tudo se resolver. Como, pensou, poderia continuar vivendo, comendo, rindo quando seu padrinho estava a 10 anos presos em uma cela com monstros como carcereiros. Quando ele e Sr. Boot se retiraram para conversar depois do almoço em uma biblioteca ainda maior que a do Chalé, Harry tentou explicar como se sentia.

— Eu entendo esse sentimento Harry, quando minha Carole foi assassinada, parecia que o mundo acabara, se paralisara, eu olhava em volta e via tudo ainda se movendo e me perguntava como é possível? — Sr. Boot sussurrou tristemente. — Para mim parecia que toda a vida do mundo deveria ser interrompida, porque como um mundo e vida poderia existir sem minha filha. Mas então um dia passa e outro e mais outro, quando você vê está vivendo de novo, a dias em que você só respira e dias em que você pode sorrir e ser um pouco feliz.

— O senhor se sentiu culpado Sr. Boot? — Perguntou Harry, era o pior sentimento que vinha sentido, culpa por reclamar de sua vida nos Dursley quando Sirius estava muito pior.

— Ah, sim, lembro a primeira vez que sorri, ou mesmo a primeira vez que saciei minha fome, que apreciei o calor do sol. Sim, me senti culpado Harry, mas a verdade é que não é nossa culpa e por mais que doa e seja difícil, não podemos deixar de viver, ao contrário, temos que tentar encontrar um sentido para nossa vida e valorizar cada momento, em homenagens aos que se foram, ou no caso de Black, que não podem ter uma vida livre. — Sr. Boot suspirou. — Mas prometo a você Harry, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça em minha vida, vou tirar seu padrinho daquele lugar e traze-lo para você.

Sua promessa era tão convicta e sincera que Harry não duvidou nem por um segundo. Depois disso eles começaram a discutir o livro de seu avô.

— Você precisa entender Harry, os Potters, em sua maioria não se interessavam por fama ou poder, assim nunca reivindicaram um maior status no mundo magico. E cada membro da família sempre trabalhou no que quis, você leu o livro, ouve curandeiros, fabricantes de poções, jogador de quadribol, políticos e muito aurores. Os Boots sempre se envolveram com a lei, não por obrigação familiar, mas sim por amor a justiça, mas com os Potters não era assim. — Sr. Boot explicou. — Se avô não era diferente e quando o livro sobre os sagrados 28 saiu, nem ele e nem o pai dele piscaram, pois, os Potters não estar no livro foi apenas porque o autor levava em conta famílias antigas purista, o que claro sua família nunca foi.

— Nunca Sr. Boot? Nunca houve pessoas más na minha família? — Perguntou Harry curioso. O livro só seguia sua linha, desde Linfred, assim não podia saber dos outros.

— Más? Bem, primeiro, não há como saber de todos, existe apenas uma linha Potter que vem até você, qualquer linha feminina se perdeu ao longo do tempo. — Sr. Boot gesticulou com as mãos. — Segundo, o mundo não é dividido entre pessoas boas e más Harry, como estamos vendo com Dumbledore, muitas vezes as pessoas ficam no meio, ou fazem coisas erradas com boas intenções, não que se justifique.

Harry acenou entendendo, ainda que concordasse com o Sr. Boot, boas intenções não eram justificativas para fazer coisas más.

"No caso de sua família, o temperamento e a luta por justiça muitas vezes levou a explosões e duelos violentos. E teve aqueles que se envolveram com política e esse mundo é uma constante luta por poder, mas nunca houve, de meu conhecimento e de seu avô, algum assassino, alguém cruel ou mesmo um purista. "

— Se meu avô não se importou com nosso nome não estar no livro dos sagrados 28, Sr. Boot, o que o fez decidir escrever este livro? — Perguntou Harry tomando um gole do seu chá.

Sr. Boot suspirou, e também bebeu se chá calmamente, pensando.

— Eu nunca lhe perguntei isso, mas acredito por nossas conversas que foi a mortalidade que o motivou Harry. — Sr. Boot ao ver seu rosto surpreso, sorriu. — No livro seu avô não fala muito de si, apenas de seu encontro com sua avó, seu amor por ela, seu trabalho em administrar os negócios da família e seu amor pela pesquisa e fabricação de poções. Mas você viu sua data de nascimento, Fleamont nasceu no fim do século passado, se estivesse vivo, estaria chegando aos 100 anos. Durante a guerra com Grindelwald seu avô lutou ferozmente e acabou machucado, nada grave, mas como já estava com mais de 50 anos e, sem um herdeiro, isso o assustou. Seus avós tinham por anos tentado e ainda tentavam ter filhos, mas acredito que, naquele momento, Fleamont realmente considerou a possibilidade de ser o último Potter. Muito abalado quando viu a impossibilidade de um futuro para a família, mergulhou no passado, tentando conhecer mais profundamente a história dos Potters e como eles construíram sua fortuna, sua reputação e ajudaram a construir o mundo magico como o conhecia. E quanto mais pesquisava, mais se orgulhava de seus antepassados e decidiu que se Deus não lhe permitisse deixar um filho, pelo menos poderia deixar a história dos Potters bem contada. Foi então que ele procurou a historiadora Batilda Bagshot e os dois pesquisaram mais a fundo e escreveram o livro. Seu avô o tratava como um projeto, ou um filho, enquanto o de verdade não chegava.

— Quantos anos eles tinham quando meu pai nasceu? — Perguntou Harry fascinado por tudo o que ouvia.

— Ah, seus avós estavam perto dos 70 anos e, na verdade, neste momento, já tinham desistido, mas então James veio. — Sr. Boot riu com a lembrança. — Nunca vi pais tão surpresos e apaixonados, mimaram e amaram ele até não poder mais. Nunca o deixavam muito longe e eram muito protetores, se James espirrava ficavam apavorados que ele adoecesse. Seu avô até vendeu a empresa de pesquisa de poções, que descobrira e vendia a poção de cabelo Sleekeazy que já lhe rendera uma fortuna, apenas para poder ficar com James enquanto o menino crescia.

— Poção Sleekeazy? Eu vi a Sra. Serafina usando, isso era da empresa do vovô? — Perguntou Harry chocado.

— Claro! Ninguém lhe disse nada? — Quando Harry negou Sr. Boot suspirou. — Foram tantos assuntos, imagino que meu filho ainda não tenha tido a oportunidade que conversar com você sobre os negócios de sua família. A Poção Sleekeazy foi invenção de seu avô, ele era um incrível fabricante de poções, mas gostava mais da pesquisa do que de ensinar e, enquanto pesquisava uma poção que controlasse seu cabelo inventou essa poção incrível, mas infelizmente, apesar de ter sido um sucesso e rendido uma fortuna, não funcionou no próprio cabelo ou no de James.

— No meu também não. — Disse Harry divertido.

Sr. Boot riu divertidamente.

— Imaginei assim. Bem, quando James nasceu Fleamont vendeu a empresa, aumentou o ouro no cofre da família, e apenas continuou a receber os Royalties pela invenção da poção, fato que acredito aconteça até hoje.

— Royalties? — Harry não sabia do que se tratava.

— Sim Harry, quando se inventa um produto, uma poção, por exemplo, você a registra como sua invenção, isso se chama patentear, assim apenas você pode comercializar esse produto, ninguém mais pode vende-lo, seria ilegal. Mas no caso do seu avô, quando decidiu vender a empresa, ele autorizou que o novo comprador comercializasse e lucrasse com a poção, desde que lhe pagasse Royalties que é uma quantia que paga por alguém ao proprietário pelo direito de usar, explorar ou comercializar um produto. — Sr. Boot explicou.

— Então, a patente do produto ainda é do vovô, outra pessoa vende a poção, mas paga uma espécie de aluguel para poder fazer isso? E porque continua pagando mesmo depois que o vovô se foi? — Harry estava fascinado com a ideia de que seu avô fora um inventor de poções.

— Exato, você entendeu bem e Royalties de patentes são vitalícios, assim quem explora o produto pagará pelo tempo em que comercializar a poção. — Explicou Sr. Boot. — Não se preocupe, antes de voltar para a escola, Falc vai se reunir com você e contar todos os detalhes de sua herança.

Harry concordou, era muito bom ter alguém para conversar e aprender, com seus tios quanto mais quieto ele ficava melhor e os professores estavam sempre ocupados. Lembrou-se que uma vez Terry lhe disse que aprendemos com as pessoas e com os livros, não pode concordar mais.

Eles conversaram um pouco mais e em seguida se uniram aos outros, Terry estava em uma disputa acirrada de xadrez com Adam, Ayana estava aprendendo tricotar com a Sra. Honora e Sra. Serafina lia um livro na sala de estar que, com a lareira ligada, estava aconchegante e quente. Sr. Falc não estava por perto, Sr. Boot foi busca-lo da biblioteca onde estava pesquisando sobre o caso de Sirius e insistiu que passasse um tempo com os filhos, afinal logo Terry e Harry estaria partindo. Contrariado Sr. Falc concordou e foi jogar xadrez com Terry e Adam e Sr. Boot com Harry.

Jogar xadrez com Sr. Boot era bem diferente, ele não apenas o ensinou o jogo e sim a pensar nos movimentos com antecedência, pelo meno passos e em mais de uma estratégia dependendo da ação do outro jogador. Harry se descobriu apaixonado pelo jogo, porque além das estratégias havia a leitura do rival e deduzir seus movimentos e estratégias. Quando a hora do jantar chegou descobrira um novo prazer.

Quando voltaram para o Chalé, Harry se surpreendeu por ter tido um bom dia, seu padrinho não deixou sua mente nem por um instante, mas ele conseguiu seguir o conselho do Sr. Boot, não poderia deixar de viver, por mais difícil que fosse. Estava em sua cama lendo um dos livros de Agatha Christie, Poirot era incrível, antes de dormir quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre. — Disse ainda achando estranho ter um quarto onde alguém batia na porta educadamente, tinha um em Hogwarts, mas era diferente.

Sra. Serafina entrou no quarto já pronta para dormir, sorrindo ao encontra-lo lendo se sentou na poltrona perto de uma das janelas.

— Desculpe atrapalhar sua leitura Harry, mas queria lhe avisar que amanhã vamos ter nosso dia fora como combinamos. Adam e Ayana vão ficar com meus pais, Terry vai passar o dia com seu antigo amigo trouxa da escola e nós passaremos o dia fora. Queria te perguntar se tem mais alguma coisa que você gostaria de fazer, algo que esqueceu de comprar ou algo assim. — Perguntou Sra. Serafina gentilmente.

— Hum..., eu não quero incomodar, mas tem mais duas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, se for possível? — Ele perguntou hesitante.

— Claro Harry, o que você precisar, o resto da semana tudo para de funcionar e no domingo vocês voltam para Hogwarts, assim temos que fazer tudo amanhã. O que mais você precisa? — Sra. Serafina como sempre parecia feliz em ajuda-lo. Isso também era estranho.

— Bem, eu não sei se é possível depois de tudo o que descobrimos, mas gostaria de abrir uma conta em um banco trouxa e assim posso comprar o que precisar sem precisar ir sempre a Gringotes para fazer a conversão. E para um caso de emergência, também. — Pediu Harry.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, acredito que precisaremos da presença da sua tia para isso, já que ela é sua guardiã, mas fora isso não vejo problemas. Abriremos uma conta de estudante e você poderá ter um cartão de debito, precisaremos ir até Gringotes para retirar algum dinheiro e converter em libras. — Sra. Serafina estava pensativa pensando nos passos que precisavam tomar.

— Oh. — Harry abaixou a cabeça decepcionado. — Não acredito que ela vá conosco Sra. Serafina, além disso tinha esperança de manter meu dinheiro escondido dos meus tios, acredite se eles souberem tomarão tudo para eles. — Disse tristemente.

Sra. Serafina riu suavemente.

— Harry, lembre-se sobre o que falamos antes, sua herança magica não pode ser roubada ou tomada por ninguém, existem muitas proteções e se por um acaso eles tentassem entrar na justiça para ter alguma coisa ficaria muito confuso para explicarem sobre galeões e magia. — Sra. Serafina sorria divertida e Harry suspirou aliviado. — E tenho certeza que posso persuadi-la a nos acompanhar, então não se preocupe com isso.

Harry acenou e não disse nada, achava difícil que sua tia concordasse a ir a qualquer lugar com um bruxo adulto, mas não tentaria desanimar Sra. Serafina, ela perceberia por si mesma.

— E o que é a outra coisa que você precisa?

Harry então explicou sobre a Editora Aprilis e como eles e o autor Aaron Mason querem comprovar que é Harry Potter que está querendo comprar seus livros.

— Eu tinha pensado em deixar para o verão sra. Serafina, já que tenho tanto para ler e depois terei que estudar para os exames, mas pensei que talvez eles possam ter alguns livros que ensinem oclumência e legilimência sem censura do Ministério, algo mais atual como dito pelo Sr. Boot e talvez até algo de Mason. — Explicou Harry.

— Hum... interessante, eu não conheço essa Editora Aprilis, já devo ter comprado livros deles, claro, mas não prestei atenção. E eles publicam livros sem censura, isso é muito corajoso, e você é muito gentil em comprar livros da loja de Charity Doylen, Harry. — Disse Sra. Serafina sorrindo.

— A senhora a conhece? — Perguntou Harry surpreso.

— Com certeza, sou uma nascida trouxa Harry, e sei sobre o comercio informal e ajudo que sempre que posso, não apenas comprando, mas também ajudando com a divulgação segura. — Sra. Serafina respondeu seriamente. — E sobre visitar a Editora, é uma ótima ideia, mas teremos que escrever uma carta e esperar uma resposta, talvez a Editora esteja fechada durante as festas e eu não sei seu endereço. Vou escrever agora mesmo e se por um acaso não conseguirmos uma resposta até amanhã entrarei em contato com Charity e pedirei os livros sobre oclumência e legilimência que vocês precisam. Ok? — Sra. Serafina se levantou e se dirigiu a porta.

— Ok. Obrigado, Sra. Serafina e boa noite.

— Boa noite, Harry, até amanhã. — Ela deu um último sorriso e saiu fechando a porta.

Olhando o relógio Harry decidiu ler mais dois capítulos antes de ir dormir, o dia seguinte seria bem longo.

Na manhã seguinte depois da corrida Terry e Harry estavam no solar fazendo os exercícios, por causa do frio, Sra. Serafina insistiu que eles usassem o solar para isso e só corressem no tempo frio com feitiços de aquecimento. Olhando para o amigo, percebeu pela testa franzida, além do silencio acabrunhado que algo o incomodava.

— Tudo bem, Terry? — Perguntou, pensado em ajudar.

— Hum? Ah, sim, tudo, tudo bem. — Respondeu ele distraído e sem muita convicção.

— Você vai passa o dia todo com seu amigo, Zack? É esse o nome dele, certo? — Insistiu, pois sentia que esse era o problema.

— Não, não o dia todo, mamãe vai me deixar lá e depois do almoço, papai vai me buscar. Hum, não sei bem como vai ser, nós tivemos uma briga antes de eu ir para Hogwarts e eu não escrevi para ele nenhuma vez. — Terry estava claramente preocupado.

— Porque vocês brigaram? Não são amigos desde o jardim de infância? — Perguntou Harry e pegou uma garrafa de água, estava sedento.

— Sim, somos e ele é muito legal, quase sempre eu ia na casa dele, algumas vezes Zack veio, mas bem é difícil trazer um trouxa para uma casa mágica. Não tem eletricidade, mas tem luz, não tem TV para assistir filmes, no verão podíamos ficar lá fora ou brincar com brinquedos trouxas, mas precisávamos esconder os brinquedos bruxos e manter meus irmãos de falar sobre magia. — Terry disse com um sorriso nostálgico. — Um dia ele veio perguntar para mim se Ayana tomava algum remédio ou algo assim, porque ela disse que no fim de semana ia aprender a voar na vassoura infantil. — Contou Terry e caiu na gargalhada, Harry acompanhou, ao imaginar a pequena Ayana falando muito intensamente e séria sobre voar em uma vassoura para um trouxa.

— Parece que vocês se davam bem, o que mudou? — Perguntou Harry enquanto subiam para tomar banho.

— Bem, Zack era meu melhor amigo, mas eu sempre estava mentido e escondendo coisas dele, nunca podia falar livremente, sabe, mas tudo bem, valia a pena. — Terry suspirou. — Mas então terminamos o primário e ele estava indo para uma escola particular trouxa e começou a falar que íamos nos divertir muito lá. Nem tinha me ocorrido que não tinha uma explicação plausível de porque eu ia para um internato na Escócia. Conversei com a mamãe e ela conversou com a mãe dele e eu com ele, e contamos a mesma história. Que eu ia para uma escola exclusiva onde meus avós e pais tinham estudado, era muito cara e só aceitava filhos de ex-alunos ou crianças especiais. — Disse Terry tristemente.

— Ele não aceitou bem? — Perguntou Harry.

— No começo pareceu que sim, ficou decepcionado, mas entendeu e os pais deles entenderam também, acho que já tinham percebido que éramos um pouco diferentes. Mas então duas semanas antes de embarcarmos para Hogwarts, ele veio falar comigo, disse que internatos não eram legais, que seguir tradições não estava mais na moda ou algo assim, que não era mais popular. Que eu devia quebrar essa tradição, que se eu queria ficar devia falar para os meus pais que eu queria ter uma educação mais moderna e, bem, eu fiquei muito confuso. Não entendi por que ele estava falando assim, cortei ele e disse que queria ir e que escreveria para ele e nos veríamos no verão, ainda seriamos melhores amigos. — Terry parou em frente à sua porta, parecendo triste. — Ele me perguntou porque eu queria ir e eu disse sem pensar que era algo especial, uma escola para crianças especiais com talentos e dons, que minha família ia para lá a séculos e eu queria fazer parte disso. Eu não podia falar sobre magia, mas estava tão empolgado por ir que acho que não pensei. Bem, Zack então disse que se eu me achava tão melhor e especial do que ele, deveria fazer amigos especiais e esquecer que ele existe. — Terry parecia culpado e chateado. — Eu pedi desculpa, disse que não foi o que eu quis dizer, mas ele se recusou a me ouvir, me mandou embora e não quis falar mais comigo. Depois de um tempo fiquei com raiva por ele não estar feliz por mim e aí fui eu que não quis mais falar com ele. Agora nem sei o que vai ser amanhã.

— Bem, ele concordou em te receber, então imagino que não deve mais estar bravo e talvez vocês possam se entender. — Apontou Harry tranquilamente.

— Sim, suponho, mas não sei se vale a pena Harry, quer dizer, vou ter que continuar mentindo para ele sobre o que eu aprendo, sobre a escola, meus amigos, um dia no futuro, sobre meu trabalho. Merlin, nunca vou poder ter uma única conversa com ele onde não possa esconder, mentir ou me esquivar de alguma pergunta ou comentário. — Disse Terry bagunçando os cabelos suados.

— Concordo que parece muito esforço e não muito justo para nenhum de vocês, mas se a amizade de vocês é tão importante e sincera, acredito que vale a pena. Pense o seguinte, mesmo sem magia, não há garantias de que vocês seriam amigos para sempre, muitas vezes as pessoas se separam, podia ele ter se mudado e quando forem para a faculdade você teria ido para Oxford e ele não. — Harry argumentou. — Mas você não vai saber se cortar sua amizade com ele, e ainda por cima culpar a magia por isso, se, quando forem adultos, você perceber que a amizade de vocês é para sempre, conta sobre ser um bruxo e para de mentir, se o Ministério implicar, diz que ele é seu amigo, como um irmão, a 20 anos e que para a família pode falar. — Concluiu Harry. — Só não jogue um amigo fora Terry, apenas porque as coisas são difíceis.

Depois disso Harry foi tomar banho e durante o café da manhã viu seu amigo pensativo e menos preocupado, esperava que ele e Zack se acertassem. Quando terminaram o café, Sra. Serafina levou Adam e Sr. Falc levou Ayana para a casa dos Madakis e, quando voltaram, ele foi para o escritório trabalhar e os três pegaram a estrada. Deixaram Terry em um sobrado bonito de pedras acinzentas e depois foram para a estação pegar o trem para Londres.

— Tenho boas notícias, Harry. Recebi uma resposta da Editora Aprilis, eles estão nos esperando e enviaram o endereço, assim que saímos da consulta medica, vamos ao Beco Diagonal e os visitaremos. — Disse Sra. Serafina enquanto estacionava na estação.

— Que bom. Gostaria de conhece-los. Como faço para pagar a taxa da Sra. Doylen se vou comprar livros direto na Editora? — Perguntou ele, caminhando ao seu lado pela estação em direção a plataforma correta.

— Você não paga querido, ela não te vendeu o livro assim não pode receber, nem Charity aceitaria. — Disse ela e quando entraram no trem se sentaram, pouco antes dele partir.

— Ela me ofereceu para apresenta-los para mim, assim não precisava dela como intermediaria, e pagaria menos, mas recusei e disse que quero que ela sempre compre os livros para mim, assim ninguém sabe o que eu estou comprando. — Informou Harry.

— Isso é muito legal e inteligente, você pode confiar em Charity, ela vai ser sempre leal. Bem, continue a comprar por ela, eles parecem conhece-la e confiam nela, sempre que aparecer querendo um livro do Mason para você, eles venderão. E qualquer outra coisa compre por ela também, mas os de hoje, como ela não é a intermediaria, não vai aceitar pagamento. — Expôs Sra. Serafina e ele acenou.

A viagem durou apenas 30 minutos e estavam em Kensington, um bairro tranquilo, mas com muitos turistas, restaurantes e museus. Havia alguns hospitais, contou Sra. Serafina, onde seu irmão e cunhada trabalhavam algumas vezes por semana, mas também tinham um consultório particular, além de ser onde eles moravam.

O consultório ficava em um sobrado de 2 andares de tijolinhos vermelhos e além do Sr. Martin, que atendia como psiquiatra, e Sra. Elizabeth, pediatra, havia uma psicóloga, uma nutricionista e um fisioterapeuta. Era um grupo animado e todos trouxas que não sabiam nada de magia. Harry passou duas horas sendo cutucado e apertado, não era só um feitiço aqui, ele tirou sangue, exames mais simples ficariam prontos nos dias seguintes, os mais complexos em até 2 semanas. A nutricionista o pesou e mediu e disse estar abaixo da altura ideal, o que tornava o peso incorreto também.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que eles poderiam descobrir que madame Pomfrey não descobrira, ou que tratamento ele poderia fazer que já não estivesse fazendo. Mas esperou paciente e depois de muitas picadas de vacina, ele tinha várias atrasadas e teria que voltar no verão para mais, descobriu que estava com dificuldades no desenvolvimento musculares, isso poderia gerar atrofia no futuro. Isso o deixou confuso e disse ser muito ativo, mas os exames mostravam que ele parecia ter passdo muito tempo em uma posição apertada e imóvel, e claro isso o fez pensar no seu armário e nas horas que passara trancado no espaço apertado sem poder se esticar, ou andar.

O Fisioterapeuta lhe deu uma lista de exercícios para fazer, e lhe recomendou comprar alguns aparelhos de exercícios, como tiras elásticas de resistência, cordas de pular. Também lhe recomendou natação ou andar de bicicleta, mesmo ginastica olímpica seria interessante. Por fim a nutricionista passou uma dieta bem elaborada e Elizabeth algumas vitaminas e recomendou tempo no sol, sempre que ele aparecesse.

Quando deixaram a clínica Harry olhou a lista de aparelhos e novos exercícios, Sra. Serafina olhava a lista da dieta.

— Bem, Harry, você já se alimenta de maneira saudável, mas acho que precisamos colocar mais peixe, salmão e atum ou qualquer outra coisa com ômega 3. Precisamos também de mais vitamina D, no inverno quase não tem sol, na Escócia então, mas assim que começar a primavera passe bastante tempo ao ar livre. — Disse ela, em modo planejamento.

— Sim, senhora, mas o que sobre esses aparelhos? Onde compramos? E onde vou nadar ou andar de bicicleta e ginastica olímpica, nem sei o que é isso. — Disse Harry confuso.

Serafina riu levemente e colocando a mão em seu ombro, disse:

— Não se preocupe, vamos comprar os aparelhos e sobre nadar, vou escrever para madame Pomfrey e ver se ela tem uma ideia, vou falar do peixe também. Sobre andar de bicicleta você vai ter que esperar o verão e sobre ginastica, talvez algumas aulas também possam ser arranjadas durante o verão. Agora vamos pegar um taxi para o Beco e eu te conto sobre o que é esse esporte fascinante. — Disse Sra. Serafina e estendeu o braço parando um taxi facilmente.

Quando chegaram ao Beco Diagonal, Harry já sabia tudo sobre ginastica olímpica, mas tinha certeza que nunca seria capaz de fazer nada assim, imagine, virar mortal em cima de um cavalete de madeira. No Beco Diagonal eles foram para o Gringotes e Harry decidiu falar com seu gerente de contas, já que provavelmente, não poderia vir até o verão com o Sr. Falc visitar seu cofre, pelo menos isso Dumbledore não podia impedir.

Indo até o caixa, Harry solicitou uma entrevista com Ruggedstone e o goblin os encaminharam para uma saleta de espera.

— O que o fez querer encontra-lo Harry? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina curiosa.

— Sr. Falc e eu pretendíamos vir juntos para comunicar a mudança de escritório e para que eu visitasse o cofre da minha família. Mas ele está muito ocupado com tudo, assim posso fazer a comunicação e agradecer. Apenas deixarei a visita para o verão. — Explicou Harry e ela acenou concordando.

— Falc e meu sogro não vão descansar enquanto não tirarem ele de lá e você dos seus tios. — Disse ela para tranquiliza-lo.

— Eu sei, Sra. Serafina, estou mais preocupado com a reunião do Sr. Falc com Dumbledore. O melhor seria se ela nem existisse, mas já que é obrigatório, precisamos que Dumbledore fique tranquilizado, ou ele pode nos dificultar tudo, até ajudar Sirius. — Disse Harry e antes ela respondesse uma das portas de madeiras escuras se abriu e um goblin saiu.

Ruggedstone, era um pouco mais alto que Harry, tinha cabelos e barbas brancas e bem aparadas, se vestia com elegância e usava uma espada embainhada na cintura. Sua presença era imponente e exigia respeito. Harry se levantou imediatamente e estendeu sua mão em cumprimento.

— Olá, Sr. Ruggedstone, eu sou Harry Potter, prazer em conhece-lo. — Disse Harry educadamente.

— O prazer é meu Sr. Potter, por favor, entrem. — Eles entraram todos em um escritório grande, com armas penduras nas paredes e uma mesa de madeira negra como a porta. — Sentem-se. Não o esperava até o verão Sr. Potter, ainda que seja bom conhece-lo.

— Sim, bem desculpe aparecer sem marcar um horário, vim converter alguns galeões em libras e pensei em cumprimenta-lo. Queria lhe agradecer por sua ajuda a alguns meses e também lhe informar sobre a mudança do meu escritório de advocacia. — Disse Harry ansiosamente. — Desculpe, eu não os apresentei, Sr. Ruggedstone está é Sra. Serafina Boot, ela era amiga de minha mãe e meu melhor amigo em Hogwarts é seu filho. Hum, ela está me acompanhando porque quero abrir uma conta em um banco trouxa e por isso estou convertendo os galeões. — Harry ficou vermelho e enxugou a mão nos jeans que usava ao perceber que falava demais.

— Prazer em conhece-la, Sra. Boot. — Ruggedstone ao em vez de estender a mão curvou-se sutil e respeitosamente, Sra. Serafina fez o mesmo.

— O prazer é meu, Ruggedstone — Disse ela com respeito e firmeza, mantendo o contato visual.

— Bem, agora vamos por partes. Não precisa me agradecer por fazer meu trabalho Sr. Potter, mas é muito apreciado sua gratidão assim como sua consideração em vir me avisar sobre a mudança de escritório. O Sr. estava dizendo que mudou o escritório que administra seus negócios e propriedades, além das questões legais. — Sr. Ruggedstone foi direto ao assunto e sua postura era de quem não fazia voltas. — Tive pouco contato com Sr. Corner ao longo dos anos, pois nenhum novo investimento foi feito por ele em seu nome. Como seu gerente de contas tenho autorização da sua família para cuidar do seu ouro, assim nenhum dinheiro sai daqui sem que o investimento seja verificado por mim antes. Mas nunca tive que me preocupar com isso. Quem serão seus novos administradores? E eles ou você pretende fazer novos investimentos?

— Não, senhor. — Disse Harry tentando entender tudo o que ele dissera. — Eu tenho um tutor que administra tudo para mim até meus 17 anos e foi por isso que o Sr. Corner não tentou novos investimentos. Tudo continuará assim, por enquanto, mas eu mudei de advogados. Contratei o escritório do Sr. Boot, marido da Sra. Serafina, a partir de agora eles vão me ajudar com questões legais e espero que em breve nós três possamos nos reunir e falar sobre investimento. — Harry suspirou pensativamente. — No verão pretendo visitar o cofre principal de minha família, também. Diga-me Sr. Ruggedstone, além dos 500 galeões que posso retirar todo mês do meu cofre confiança, posso ter acesso a mais algum outro dinheiro? — Harry perguntou, sabia que não pelo testamento, mas talvez houvesse uma regra diferente em Gringotes.

— Não no mundo magico, você pode acessar seu cofre com a presença de um adulto legal, seu advogado ou tutor, mas apenas com a autorização de seu tutor pode dispor de seu dinheiro. Isso vale para seus negócios e propriedades também, acredito. — Informou Ruggedstone, objetivamente.

— Entendi, hum... bem, obrigada Sr. Ruggedstone. Desculpe tomar seu tempo...

— Espere Harry, um segundo. Ruggedstone, você disse que Harry não pode acessar dinheiro no mundo magico, isso quer dizer que no mundo trouxa ele pode? — Sra. Serafina perguntou inteligentemente.

— Acredito que sim. — Disse o gerente com um olhar de respeito por ela ter percebido o que ele dissera. — Sua mãe Sr. Potter, antes de ir se esconder, deixou algumas determinações a mim e uma delas era o deposito de uma quantia de 5 mil libras anuais em uma conta em um banco trouxa em nome dela. E que se você viesse em busca de dinheiro deveria lhe informar que seu testamento trouxa e seus negócios estão sendo cuidados por este escritório de advocacia. — Ruggedstone terminou de falar e lhe entregou um envelope, abrindo Harry encontrou apenas um endereço e um nome.

Albert Niall

Rua: Huntley St, A-17-2, Bloomsbury, Londres.

Engolindo em seco, Harry, sentiu sua mente voar, um novo testamento, um que Dumbledore não tem acesso. Com dinheiro suficiente talvez para ele colocar suas ideias em pratica.

— Obrigada mais uma vez, Sr. Ruggedstone. Por tudo. — Harry se levantou e estendeu a mão para ele e mais uma vez o goblin imponente apertou, mas claramente, o movimento não lhe era um habito.

Depois das despedidas formais, os dois deixaram o banco, parando apenas para trocar algum dinheiro.

— Mesmo se descobrirmos que a conta não precisa ser aberta, podemos usar esse dinheiro para as compras e é bom você ter algumas libras sempre com você. Nem sempre um cartão de debito é acessível em todos os lugares. — Comentou Sra. Serafina enquanto deixavam o banco. — Onde você gostaria de ir primeiro Harry? A Editora, Escritório ou as compras?

— Escritório, por favor, Sra. Serafina. — Pediu ele humilde.

— Foi o que eu pensei, vamos lá, pegar outro taxi. — Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Durante a viagem Harry perguntou sobre as questões do cumprimento, como ela e Ruggedstone não se apertaram as mãos e como ele parecia estranho ao movimento.

— Isso se deve ao fato de que cumprimentos de mãos vem da cultura trouxa Harry, seres mágicos apenas se curvam respeitosamente, quanto maior a curvatura, maior o respeito ou conhecimento entre as partes. Entre dois bruxos é assim também, mas, se há afeto entre eles, se cumprimentam com um meio abraço ou um abraço. — Sra. Serafina explicou baixinho, assim o motorista não ouvia.

— Mais uma coisa que eu não sabia, será que Ruggedstone ficou ofendido? — Perguntou Harry contrariado.

— Não Harry, por que os trouxas trouxeram esse habito para o mundo magico, assim Ruggedstone sabe que foi um gesto respeitoso e não se ofenderia. O fato é que a maior parte dos bruxos ou tem medo dos goblins ou não os considera o suficiente para um cumprimento, seja qual for, ele apenas não está acostumado a ser tratado com esse tipo de respeito despretensioso. — Explicou ela, tranquilizando-o. — E no livro que lhe dei sobre maneiras e etiquetas no Natal, você encontrará tudo sobre as maneiras corretas de se cumprimentar em cada ocasião. Mas não se preocupe, você agiu muito bem com seu gerente de contas.

Harry acenou e olhou para Londres, uma viagem de menos de 10 minutos depois e eles estavam em frente a um prédio de escritórios antigo e cinzento, perto da Universidade de Londres. Apesar de antigo o prédio era bem conservado e bem elegante por dentro, eles pegaram o elevador para o 2º andar e perguntaram para uma recepcionista qual escritório era o de Albert Niall. Ela chamou pelo interfone e uma secretária na casa dos 40 anos apareceu e os conduziu para uma sala de espera bonita, mas um pouco austera.

— Um minuto, vou dizer seu nome e ver se ele pode recebe-lo mesmo sem hora marcada, querido. — Disse, Leslie Gunner, a secretária.

Assim que ela disse seu nome, um homem de uns 60 anos saiu de uma das salas apressadamente. Ele era de estatura mediana, tinha cabelos grisalhos, olhos azuis por traz de óculos quadrado, rosto redondo e estava um pouco acima do peso.

— Sr. Potter, que grande prazer o reencontrar, foi uma longa espera. — Disse ele sorrindo, como se Harry retornasse depois de uma longa ausência. — Venha, entre em meu escritório, temos muito o que conversar. Leslie, por favor, cancele qualquer compromisso das próximas 2 horas, pelo menos. Reagende, sim?

E os encaminhou para sua sala, parecia ansioso e animado. Harry decidiu começar com uma pergunta importante.

— O senhor me esperava Sr. Niall?

— Sim, sim, com certeza, desde que soube sobre a morte de sua mãe e recebi a visita de sua tia, imaginei que cedo ou tarde você me procuraria. — Disse ele sentando-se atrás da mesa depois que Harry e Sra. Serafina se sentaram em duas cadeiras confortáveis em frente. — Esperava que, quando isso acontecesse, sua tia não lhe acompanhasse. — Disse ele olhando curioso para Sra. Serafina.

— Desculpe, sou Serafina Boot, sou uma antiga amiga de Lily, da escola, e meu filho e Harry são melhores amigos no mesmo internato. Estou ajudando Harry a descobrir mais sobre os pais, pois seus tios pouco ou quase nada lhe contaram. — Disse ela educadamente. — Infelizmente, quando Lily e James faleceram, eu estava vivendo fora do país e só agora consegui reencontrar o Harry.

— Compreendo e lamento que seus tios não tenham lhe contado nada Harry, mas no que diz respeito ao testamento de sua mãe, foi melhor assim. Desculpe, você se importa se eu o chamar por seu nome? Sr. Potter parece muito formal. — Disse ele simpaticamente, Harry acenou que não.

— Porque diz isso Sr. Niall? E o que diz o testamento de minha mãe? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Antes disso Sr. Niall, como sabe que Harry é mesmo Harry Potter? O senhor nem pediu documentos que comprovem quem ele é. — Perguntou Sra. Serafina.

Isso fez o advogado grisalho rir divertido.

— Ora, Sra. Boot, eu conheci o Sr. James e ele é a cara do pai, e os olhos, vi esses olhos em Lily e Brian um cem números de vezes. — Suspirando ao ver seus rostos surpresos, Sr. Niall acrescentou. — Bem, antes de mais nada devo dizer que fui advogado e testamentário de seus avós, acredito que tudo comece com eles.

— Meus avós? — Harry engasgou, estivera tão focado em seus avós mágicos que se esquecera que não sabia nada sobre os avós trouxas. — O senhor os conhecia? Pode me falar um pouco sobre eles? E como hum..., eles morreram?

— Claro, Harry. — Disse Sr. Niall gentilmente ao perceber que ele não sabia nada mesmo. — Seu avô me contratou para resolver seus assuntos legais e de sua pequena empresa a uns trinta anos, ele era contador e depois de trabalhar por muitos anos para uma grande empresa, decidiu abrir seu próprio escritório e era tão bom, serio, honesto e profissional que logo se tornou requisitado e ganhou muito dinheiro. Assim precisou de um advogado e claro fazer um testamento. — Disse Sr. Niall com o olhar distante. — Sua avó tinha sido professora, mas depois que sua tia nasceu, pelo que sei, deixou de trabalhar fora. Eu não era amigo próximo deles, mas tinha grande respeito e carinho pelos dois, sua avó Jacinth era uma mulher muito doce e uma grande cozinheira. Sempre que ela acompanhava Brian ao meu escritório, trazia me alguns biscoitos, tortas ou bolos deliciosos e algumas vezes minha esposa e eu íamos jantar em sua casa. — Sr. Niall suspirou saudoso. — Meu Deus, que comida mais saborosa, nunca comi nada tão bom, nunca digam isso a minha esposa, mas é verdade. Sempre que eu a elogiava dizia que amava cozinhar e que por isso ficava tão bom, e que sentia um prazer ao alimentar as pessoas.

Harry com um nó na garganta, trocou um sorriso com a Sra. Serafina. Talvez fosse de sua avó Jacinth que herdara seu gosto por cozinhar.

— E meu avô? — Perguntou ele em um sussurro rouco.

— Brian Evans, um homem formidável, muito sério, gênio em matemática, adorava os números. Muito profissional como eu disse e amava esportes, estava sempre acompanhando futebol, torcia para o Liverpool e adorava analisar as estatísticas dos jogos. Incrivelmente inteligente, investia seu dinheiro com cuidado e sempre prevendo o mercado, nunca o vi errar e perder um centavo. — Sr. Niall sorria e continuou animado. — Mas seus grandes amores eram sua esposa e as filhas, era completamente dedicado a elas. Era muito protetor e amoroso com sua avó e adorava fazer sua tia e mãe rirem, ele era um bom pai e um marido exemplar.

Harry acenou sentindo seu coração se aquecer, de afeto e orgulho ao saber que vinha de pessoas tão boas, queria saber mais e mais, mas sabia que tinha que se concentrar no testamento de sua mãe.

— O senhor sabe como morreram? — Perguntou Harry, decidindo que seria sua última pergunta sobre eles.

— Sim, infelizmente, seus avós sofreram em um acidente de carro fatal, os dois morreram instantaneamente e a única coisa boa que se pode tirar dessa tragédia é que eles se foram juntos. Brian e Jacinth se amavam muito e se um deles tivesse vivido ao outro teria sido arrasador para aquele que ficasse. — Sr. Niall estava sinceramente triste. — Eles faleceram algumas semanas depois que você nasceu Harry, cheguei a falar com seu avô, Brian estava tão orgulhoso e feliz, disse que você tinha seus olhos, me mostrou uma foto e tudo.

Harry voltou a acenar e olhou para suas mãos, fungou e piscou tentando não chorar, teria sido incrível conhece-los, sua avó poderia ter lhe ensinado a cozinhar e seu avô lhe ensinado matemática e levado ao estádio para ver um jogo, como o Prof. Bunmi com Terry. Pigarreando, tentou afastar os pensamentos, não poderia ficar pensando no que poderia ter acontecido se todos não tivessem morrido, enlouqueceria.

— Obrigada por me contar tudo isso Sr. Niall, é muito bom saber um pouco sobre eles. O senhor poderia me contar sobre o testamento de minha mãe agora? — Perguntou ele, se esforçando para se concentrar no presente.

— Bem, antes deixe-me explicar que houve uma grande briga de sua tia com sua mãe durante as disposições do testamento de seus avós. — Sr. Niall suspirou e usando o interfone pediu a secretária, Leslie um chá para os três. — Seu avô emprestara algum dinheiro a Sra. Dursley e seu marido, para comprarem uma casa em Surrey logo depois que se casaram. Eles pagariam aos poucos, mas Brian não era tolo e não gostava muito do genro e veio até mim para mudar o testamento. Apenas uma precaução, claro, ele não tinha como saber que morreria tão cedo. Seus avós dividiram as aplicações e dinheiro igualmente entre as filhas, mas deixaram a casa deles, que ficava em um bairro muito bom e que apenas valorizou ao longo dos anos, apenas para Lily, caso a dívida não fosse paga.

— Imagino que tia Petúnia e tio Vernon não ficaram nada felizes. — Comentou Harry.

— Sim, claro, seu avô acreditou que quando a dívida fosse paga, ele mudaria o testamento de volta, mas logo em seguida seu primo e você nasceram com uns dois meses de diferença e Brian voltou a mudar o testamento. Sr. Dursley nem esboçara qualquer movimento de pagar a dívida e na verdade parecia dar a impressão ao seu avô que considerava um presente e não um empréstimo. — Explicou Sr. Niall levemente constrangido.

— Meu avô era muito esperto e teve a impressão certa. Tio Vernon sempre tem a noção de que o mundo lhe deve e, quando consegue algo, é de seu merecimento mesmo que prejudique outra pessoa. Bem feito, é uma das suas expressões preferidas. — Comentou Harry com azedume.

— Sim, eu o conheci na leitura do testamento, sujeito desagradável. Como eu dizia, quando do nascimento do seu primo e depois o seu, Brian voltou a me procurar e fez alguns novos investimentos em seu nome e no de Dudley, como um presente para o futuro, vocês só terão acesso ao completarem 21 anos e isso se vocês estiverem na universidade e fazendo coisas boas de suas vidas. — Disse Sr. Niall o olhando com atenção, mas Harry apenas acenou, nunca faria nada que pudesse deixar seu avô decepcionado com ele, mas Dudley tinha grandes chances de estar na cadeia. — Seus tios quando souberam que a metade da casa estava perdida pelo empréstimo que consideravam um presente, ficaram muito zangados. Queriam contestar o testamento, alegaram que o empréstimo era uma mentira e depois, que já tinham pago, mas Brian tinha tudo bem organizado. Sua mãe estava arrasada com a morte dos pais e ficou furiosa, parecia que elas já não se davam bem, não sei porque, mas seu pai, com você nos braços, teve que segurar Lily para que ela não partisse para cima da sua tia.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, sua mãe parecia ter um temperamento, gostaria de ter lembranças dessa cena.

"Depois de tudo concluído sua mãe decidiu me manter como seu advogado e os investimentos de seu avô. Poucos meses depois Lily voltou, parecia muito preocupada, você não veio com ela e estava decidida a fazer um testamento bem detalhado e outras manobras financeiras. Eu a pressionei e me contou que alguns inimigos de James, ele era um homem muito rico me explicou, tinham ameaçado sequestrar ou matar você, Harry. Foi então que percebi que não estava apenas preocupada, mas apavorada também, insisti que se colocasse em segurança e me explicou que estava fazendo isso mesmo. Indo para uma casa segura, mas antes tinha que fazer garantias para o caso de algo acontecer com eles ou para fugirem do país. — Sr. Niall estava muito sério e triste. — Imagine minha tristeza quando fiquei sabendo que os dois tinham sido assassinados.

— Como Sr. soube do que aconteceu com eles, Sr. Niall? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina curiosa e Harry também franziu o cenho, um trouxa não deveria saber sobre coisas que aconteceram no mundo magico.

— Ah, e é aí que tudo fica ainda mais difícil, Sra. Dursley veio me procurar com você, Harry, nos braços e contou sobre o assassinato de seus pais e que agora era sua guardiã legal. Disse que queria saber da herança que sua irmã lhe deixara, que pertencera a seu avô, pois como o criaria precisaria de ajuda financeira. — Sr. Niall suspirou parecendo meio culpado. — Sr. Dursley agia como se o dinheiro fosse dele e fazia planos descarados na minha frente, percebi que pretendiam te roubar e menti. Disse que Lily retirara todo o dinheiro dos investimentos, vendera a casa dos seus avós e que eu não era mais o responsável por nada ou qualquer testamento. Sei que o que eu fiz foi ilegal, mas eu gostava muito de seus avós, Harry, e me parecia um crime contra sua memória permitir que eles roubassem sua herança. Espero não ter lhe prejudicado muito.

Harry estava chocado, Sr. Niall salvara sua herança, ele tinha muito dinheiro do mundo magico, mas teria sido horrível perder o dinheiro deixado por seu avô e sua mãe para os Dursleys, que Harry sabia muito bem o teriam tratado do mesmo jeito se tivessem tido acesso ao dinheiro.

— Sr. Niall, o senhor nunca vai saber o quanto sou grato. Meus tios teriam roubado cada centavo e ainda achariam justo por me terem acolhido de muito má vontade em sua casa. Muito obrigada, mesmo. Meus avós e meus pais, eu tenho certeza, aprovariam o que o senhor fez. — Disse Harry, sinceramente.

Sr. Niall, parecia muito aliviado e sorriu.

— Obrigada Harry, isso sempre me pesou, fico muito aliviado com suas palavras. Bem, falando do testamento de sua mãe, ela organizou tudo de maneira que se algo acontecesse com ela e James tudo seria transferido para seu nome e você deveria ter acesso, sem restrição de idade, apenas com a presença de seu guardião. — Sr. Niall tinha uma expressão preocupada. — Que eu imagino ainda seja seus tios e por isso eu disse que eu esperava sua visita com outro guardião. Legalmente, por você ser menor, não pode tomar decisões legais sem autorização deles, ainda que todo o dinheiro esteja disponível.

— Não posso pedir qualquer coisa a eles Sr. Niall, eles roubariam tudo se soubessem, existe alguma coisa que se possa ser feita? — Perguntou Harry com o um nó no estômago, olhou para a Sra. Serafina e ela lhe sorriu.

— Sr. Niall, como o senhor pode imaginar a vida do Harry não foi muito feliz ou saudável na casa de seus tios. Se eu tivesse como encontra-lo antes teria intervindo, mas infelizmente, nunca soube o sobrenome da irmã de Lily e como estava vivendo nos Estados Unidos naquele período, perdi contato com Harry. — Sra. Serafina explicou. — Mas meu marido e eu já decidimos entrar com uma solicitação pela guarda legal dele e acreditamos que vamos ganhar. Mas isso pode levar algum tempo, o senhor acredita que se conseguirmos apenas a assinatura da Sra. Dursley sem sua presença física, seria o suficiente?

— Acredito que sim, uma declaração onde ela dá plenos poderes ao sobrinho para decidir sobre sua herança. Sim, isso seria o suficiente, e depois quando vocês tiverem a guarda isso nem será mais necessário, pois como guardiões legais poderão administrar tudo para o Harry. — Disse Sr. Niall sorrindo.

— Gostaria que o senhor continuasse a cuidar de tudo para mim Sr. Niall, meu avô quereria isso também. O Sr. Falc, marido da Sra. Serafina cuida da herança do meu pai e prefiro deixar separado. — Disse Harry simplesmente.

— Isso é muito gentil de você, Harry e ficarei feliz em continuar a cuidar de tudo. Minha preocupação é que não acredito que a Sra. Dursley assinaria tal autorização. — Disse ele olhando confuso para Sra. Serafina que sorriu.

—Não se preocupe, a Sra. Dursley vai assinar, na verdade vamos fazer uma visita para ela hoje mesmo, assim, se o senhor puder me conseguir o papel necessário. — Pediu Sra. Serafina.

Harry também não acreditava que sua tia assinaria, mas não disse nada. Sr. Niall, pediu que sua secretária digitasse o documento enquanto eles tomavam chá e ele lhe mostrava exatamente o que era sua herança. Em investimentos em ações e aplicações bancarias, muito bem-feitas por seu avô, o total era de 835 mil libras, esse era um dinheiro que estava indisponível, seria necessário vender ações ou desfazer aplicações para acessa-lo. Sr. Niall recomendou que deixasse assim até ser maior de idade e assim com mais conhecimento para reaplicar e reinvestir. Harry percebeu que precisaria da ajuda do Sr. Chester, muito antes do que previra. E teria que aprender sobre economia e mercado financeiro.

O dinheiro nas contas em seu nome, havia uma conta na Irlanda, para sua surpresa, uma na Inglaterra e outra na Suíça. A da Suíça era a que recebia um deposito anual de 5 mil libras, lá não era necessário apresentar uma declaração do dinheiro e Harry sabia o suficiente para entender que sua mãe fora muito inteligente e que devia ter pensado seriamente em fugir. No total as três contas tinham um total de 583 mil libras e Harry ficou impressionado com tanto dinheiro. A casa que ficava em Somers Town, um bairro de Londres que se valorizara muito ao longo dos anos, tinha um valor astronômico, caso Harry quisesse vender, o que ele não queria.

Sentindo-se chocado por ter tanto dinheiro e preocupado que seus tios tentassem lhe roubar, Harry se manteve em silencio durante as compras que fizeram depois de deixarem o escritório do Sr. Niall. Quando compraram tudo o que ele precisava para fazer seus exercícios e fortalecimento muscular, além das vitaminas, pararam para almoçar em um restaurante na beira do rio Tamisa que servia peixes deliciosos. Sra. Serafina pediu os que continham mais ômega 3, seja lá o que fosse, mas que faria bem aos seus músculos, e com muita fome Harry comeu com gosto.

— Você está preocupado com a visita a sua tia, Harry? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina quando já estavam na sobremesa.

Harry estava comendo tiramisu pela primeira vez e era incrível, não pode deixar de imaginar como fazê-lo. Ele acenou e engoliu o doce divino.

— Sim, Sra. Serafina, conheço minha tia, vai ser difícil ela assinar a autorização para a aula de carpintaria, se ela souber de todo esse dinheiro, vai quere tomar tudo para eles. — Disse Harry aflito.

— Não se preocupe Harry, vou lançar um feitiço de ilusão simples no papel e ela vai achar que está assinando para sua aula de carpintaria. — Sra. Serafina disse com um sorriso. — No mundo trouxa não é possível detectar a intenção na assinatura, assim tudo será legal. Não é muito ético o que vou fazer, mas essas pessoas já lhe tiraram sua infância Harry, não vou permitir que lhe tirem a herança de seus avós e da sua mãe.

Harry acenou agradecido e sem palavras, sabia que isso era algo que a Sra. Serafina não faria de consciência tranquila, mas ela faria para protege-lo. Nunca ninguém fora tão longe por ele.

— Obrigada, senhora. — Foi tudo o que ele pode dizer.

Depois disso eles deixaram o restaurante e foram para a estação, mas em dado momento Sra. Serafina perguntou:

— Harry, tem algum lugar perto da casa dos seus tios que poderíamos aparatar que estaria vazio neste momento?

— Hum, sim, o parque com certeza está vazio com todo esse frio e tem um conjunto de arvores onde podemos aparatar, assim se tiver alguém, eles não poderão nos ver. — Disse Harry animado com a ideia de irem mais rápido.

— Ótimo, mas você terá que nos guiar Harry, pensarei em Surrey e nos aparatarei para lá, mas você terá que se concentrar com determinação no parque, no lugar exato que você nos quer pousar. Acredita que consegue? — Ela perguntou enquanto o conduzia para um beco vazio, sujo e malcheiroso.

Harry acenou firmemente, mesmo que seu estomago estivesse em cambalhotas, mas antes que pudesse pensar muito, Sra. Serafina segurou seu braço e eles aparataram com Harry pensando firmemente no conjunto de arvores do parque e que os queria lá. Quando o aperto acabou ele abriu os olhos e olhando em volta viu que conseguiram.

— Estamos aqui, Sra. Serafina. — Disse Harry e tomou a dianteira para sair do parque e ir para a rua dos Alfeneiros.

— Muito bem Harry, você tem um jeito para aparatação. — Disse ela sorrindo orgulhosa e Harry corou percebendo que nem ficara enjoado.

Os dois caminharam calmamente pela travessa Magnólia e estavam na rua de casas iguais, quando chegaram ao número 4 Harry suspirou de alivio ao ver que o carro não estava, sem seu tio Vernon presente seria um pouco mais fácil.

— O que foi? Você está bem? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina preocupada.

Harry acenou e explicou sobre a ausência do seu tio acrescentando.

— Minha tia é bem pior quando ele está por perto.

— Hum, ela é? Bom saber. — Disse ela e depois caminhou decidida na direção da porta e bateu firmemente.

Harry se colocou ao seu lado e quando a porta abriu viu sua tia com expressão azeda olhar para a elegante mulher e antes que pudesse dizer que não queria comprar nada, o viu e sua expressão mudou para uma de fúria e desprezo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui!? — Gritou tia Petúnia pálida de tanta raiva. — Eu lhe disse que não queria vê-lo e nem me lembrar da sua existência até o verão, e quem é essa aqui, uma outra aberração?

Harry sentiu a raiva subir e teve que controlar a vontade de enfeitiça-la, poderia aguentar os seus ataques contra ele, mas não ficaria calado quando a via atacar a Sra. Serafina.

— Eu vim conversar com a senhora, tia Petúnia, não por minha vontade, acredite. Podemos entrar ou quer que falemos certos assuntos aqui para todos os vizinhos ouvirem? — Harry disse friamente.

Petúnia não teve tempo de se surpreender com sua atitude, pois ao pensar nos vizinhos ficou ainda mais pálida e os conduziu para dentro rapidamente, olhando discretamente, para ter certeza que ninguém os vira entrar.

— Entrem, vamos. Não quero que os vizinhos vejam vocês na minha porta. — Ela os levou para a cozinha, anormalmente, limpa, branca e reluzente com o cheiro de produto de limpeza de sempre. — Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui garoto e vá embora, e seja discreto. — Disse com desprezo, mal lhe lançando um olhar.

— Pensei ter entendido que, sem seu tio por perto, ela ficava melhor? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina e sua voz não escondia a própria raiva.

— Acredite, se ele estivesse aqui seria muito pior. — Disse Harry, detestando estar naquela casa e o sentimento de amargura e desesperança que sentia.

— O que você andou dizendo menino? Se andou contando mentiras sobre nós, deixarei seu tio saber e ele o colocará de castigo o verão inteiro. — Disse Petúnia o olhando com raiva. — E quem é você? Umas daquelas...

— Bruxas? — Interrompeu Sra. Serafina com frieza dando um passo para a frente. — É isso que ia dizer Petúnia? Sim, eu sou uma bruxa, uma nascida trouxa como Lily era, você se lembra dela, não é? Nós éramos amigas em Hogwarts, Lily me falou algumas vezes que tinha uma irmã e eu contava a ela sobre meus irmãos. Eles são sem magia também, sabe, como você.

A expressão de tia Petúnia era impronunciável e sua pele estava cinzenta.

— Não fale de suas anormalidades em minha casa ou...

— Ou o que? Vai nos deixar morrer de fome? Nos trancar em um armário? Ou talvez nos fazer trabalhar até não poder mais, como um escravo? — Sussurrou Serafina com olhos mortais e deu outro passo para frente.

Tia Petúnia lhe lançou um olhar que prometia que ele pagaria por isso, mas Harry não teve medo, pela primeira vez a olhou de volta com o queixo erguido a desafiando.

— Você vai pagar por isso seu...

Mas Sra. Serafina não lhe deu oportunidade de terminar e deu outro passo à frente se colocando entre os dois e tirando o contado visual que ela tinha dele.

— Pagar? Acredita que vou permitir que você o machuque agora que estou em sua vida? Se soubesse como te encontrar antes teria feito a sua vida um inferno, por isso sugiro que utilize os próximos meses, não para se esquecer da nossa existência, mas para se preparar para nos ter em sua vida, intimamente, porque além de Harry sua casa vai ser o lugar de visitação preferido dos amigos de Lily. — Disse Sra. Serafina furiosamente, Petúnia ficou ainda mais pálida. — E se Lily estivesse aqui Petúnia, a melhor pessoa e a mais talentosa bruxa que eu já conheci, ela estaria tão decepcionada e a faria pagar caro.

— Isso não a impediu de morrer, não é? — Disse tia Petúnia maldosamente.

— O que disse? — Sra. Serafina perguntou chocada.

— Eu disse que ser tão maravilhosa e tão bonita e especial ou ter toda essa magia não a impediu de ser morta como uma barata. No fim foi a magia que tanto a fazia especial que a matou e ela nem pode se defender. E acabei com esse... esse menino em minha casa, eu queria uma vida normal longe dessas... coisas e o que eu ganhei? — Petúnia disse lívida de fúria.

Sra. Serafina estava tão zangada que não conseguiu responder, mas Harry deu um passo para o lado e olhou para ela, também muito pálido.

— Não foi a magia que a matou tia Petúnia, foi um homem, um bruxo muito mal, um assassino. — Harry disse e quando ela o encarou percebeu que seus olhos eram parecidos com os de sua mãe, apenas de cor diferente. — Existem pessoas más nos dois mundos tia Petúnia, e boas também, a senhora quer ser tão normal, mas me tratou do jeito que tratou e eu fiquei doente. Estou fazendo tratamento para me curar da minha doença que não foi a magia que causou, foi você e tio Vernon com sua normalidade e ódio pelo que é diferente. E aposto que Dudley também ficará doente de tanto que come assim como eu do pouco que comi aqui. Você ganhou um sobrinho e a chance de superar sua inveja e ciúme quando meus pais morreram, mas na verdade perdeu essa chance e a culpa não é da minha mãe ou da magia e sim sua. — Disse Harry com desprezo. — Vou voltar aqui no verão, mas as coisas serão deferentes, não serei mais tratado como antes e comerei o quanto precisar para manter minha saúde. E se voltar a ouvir você ou o tio Vernon falando mal dos meus pais, vou transforma-los em uma barata e mostrar como se mata uma. — Sua ameaça foi feita com frieza e sua tia arregalou os olhos apavorada.

— Essa é uma boa ideia Harry, sabe, Petúnia, seu sobrinho é o melhor aluno do seu ano. Recebe um monte de elogios dos professores e está aprendendo um monte de magias. — Serafina disse divertidamente e viu a mulher com cara de cavalo ficar ainda mais pálida. — Lily estaria tão orgulhosa e saiba de uma coisa, estarei tão de perto olhando para o Harry e sua segurança quando ele estiver aqui que você vai pensar que essa é minha segunda casa. — Encerrou Sra. Serafina com um olhar determinado.

Houve um silencio pesado e carregado de tensão, até que Petúnia encontrou uma voz engasgada para dizer:

— Digam porque vieram e depois deixem minha casa.

— Com prazer. Harry precisa que você assine essas duas autorizações para ele fazer algumas aulas extras em Hogwarts. São aulas importantes, mas precisa que os responsáveis autorizem. — Disse Sra. Serafina lhe entregando os papeis, tinta e pena.

Tia Petúnia fez uma cara de nojo e desprezo, mas rapidamente, assinou sem nem prestar atenção no que estava assinando, depois os olhou e se encaminhando para a porta a abriu bruscamente.

— Fora, e não volte até o verão. — Disse ela duramente.

Foi quase o mesmo que ela disse na estação meses atrás, mas desta vez Harry tinha uma resposta.

— Com prazer, tia Petúnia. — Disse ele com um sorriso doce.

— Nós, voltaremos no verão, até mais, Petúnia, foi um prazer te conhecer. — Disse Sra. Serafina com sarcasmo.

Harry saiu pela porta da frente com Sra. Serafina o seguindo, depois que passaram, a porta se fechou em um estalo suave, provavelmente, para não atrair a atenção dos vizinhos. Assim que começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para o parque Sra. Serafina disse:

— Sinto muito ter perdido a calma, Harry, aquela mulher me tirou do sério, eu sabia que sua vida com eles era difícil, mas não esperava tanto ódio e desprezo. — Colocando sua mão em seu ombro suavemente, continuou. — Você não deve se preocupar, não deixarei que ela te castigue pelas coisas que eu disse.

— Não estou preocupado Sra. Serafina, eu a enfrentei pela primeira vez e não vou voltar a ser o mesmo garoto passivo e obediente de antes. — Parando de andar Harry abriu um sorriso ao encara-la. — Na verdade, eu também não pretendo deixar que ela me trate injustamente nunca mais. E o melhor de tudo isso, ela assinou sem nem olhar os papeis, acho que o feitiço de ilusão nem era necessário. — Concluiu ele e não aguentando riu divertido.

Serafina ao vê-lo tranquilo e alegre, ficou aliviada e riu também, não era do tipo de pessoa que perde seu temperamento facilmente, mas aquela mulher, tivera que se segurar para não lhe dar uns tapas, por Merlin.

Eles caminharam de volta para a segurança das árvores e depois aparataram para o ponto de aparatação do Beco Diagonal. Serafina disse que era menos arriscado do que tentar o beco trouxa que poderia ter alguém e eles não tinham como saber.

— O que você acha de irmos até a Editora Aprilis, já que estamos aqui, assim não precisamos mais voltar. Depois vamos até o escritório do Sr. Niall e em seguida para Godric's Hollow. — Sugeriu Sra. Serafina gentilmente.

Harry acenou sentindo um frio em seu estômago ao pensar em visitar seus pais.

A Editora Aprilis ficava em um prédio vermelho em um dos becos laterais que saiam do Beco principal. Eles eram mais estreitos, e curtos, como ruelas sem saída e tinham alguns prédios vazios e malconservados. Harry já percebera essas ruelas e como estavam abandonadas.

— São chamadas de ruelas mortas, Harry, ou Dead Alley. Foi uma tentativa de se ampliar o Beco Diagonal, já que as lojas atuais estão quase todas ocupadas a séculos pelas mesmas famílias. — Explicou Sra. Serafina tristemente. — Mas, infelizmente, as taxas e impostos cobrados dos nascidos trouxas são tão absurdas que aos poucos eles foram fechando, assim, ao longo de todo o Beco esses estreitos braços ou ruelas ficaram abandonados. Se algum prédio estiver funcionando como esse é porque eles são mestiços ou puros sangues.

Harry acenou entendendo e colocou mais alguns tijolos em suas ideias. Eles entram no prédio e a recepcionista simpática os orientou para o elevador e o último andar onde ficava os escritórios dos donos da Editora, que já os esperavam. O prédio parecia estranhamente maior por dentro do que por fora e Harry desconfiou que era, e que a magia era responsável por isso. Quando o elevador se abriu no 4 andar eles saíram para outra recepção com uma sala de espera colorida e confortável. A jovem secretária pediu que se sentassem e ofereceu suco de abóbora ou chá, eles recusaram e não tiveram que esperar nem 5 minutos para que uma das portas de madeira azul clara se abrissem e um homem alto de terno marrom saísse, ele era sorridente, tinha olhos e cabelos castanhos e, alguns diriam, era muito bonito.

— Olá, é um prazer imenso conhece-los. Por favor, entrem, tia Julie já está nos esperando. — Disse ele com forte sotaque americano.

Surpresos, mesmo que não sabiam o que esperar, eles os seguiram para uma grande sala muito bem decorada, com as cores azul e bronze predominando. Não precisavam ser Ravenclaws para saberem a qual casa tia Julie pertencera em Hogwarts. Atrás de uma grande mesa de madeira branca, estava uma mulher mais velha, com cabelos curtos e cacheados, totalmente brancos, ela parecia ter uns 70 anos, mas sua altura e elegância em um tailleur azul claro que combinava com seus bonitos olhos azuis, lhe davam certa imponência e respeito. Seu sorriso era doce e convidativo, Harry se viu gostando dela de primeira.

— Olá, meus queridos, que prazer os receber e conhece-los. — Saindo de traz da mesa ela estendeu a mão em cumprimento. — Sou Julia Clark e este é meu sobrinho Arnold Stevenson, bem-vindos a Editora Aprilis.

— Olá Sra. Clark, sou Serafina Boot. — Sra. Serafina apertou a mão dos dois, tia e sobrinho, e depois se virou em sua direção. — E este é Harry Potter.

Sra. Clark o olhou com atenção como se assim pudesse ler sua alma ou ter certeza de sua identidade. Se aproximando, corando um pouco com o escrutínio da mulher bonita e elegante, Harry estendeu sua mão em cumprimento.

— Prazer em conhece-la, senhora, senhor. — Disse Harry educadamente apertando a mão dos dois.

— Ora, o prazer é todo nosso, quando tia Julie disse que Harry Potter estava vindo nos visitar eu quase nem acreditei. Até mesmo em meu país você é famoso Sr. Potter. — Disse Sr. Stevenson simpaticamente.

Harry ficou sério na hora, não estava ali para falar dessa história de fama estupida e sim mostrar sua credibilidade para comprar os livros de Aaron Mason.

— Arnie! Não seja bobo, meu querido, duvido muito que o Sr. Potter tenha interesse em se lembrar de sua fama, ou você se esqueceu do que aconteceu naquela noite. — Repreendeu Sra. Clark.

— Me desculpa, não quis gratificar sua fama, apenas comentei que mesmo nos Estados Unidos você e sua história são conhecidas. — Disse Sr. Stevenson seriamente e parecia sincero.

— Tudo bem, apenas não gosto quando as pessoas agem como se eu deveria ser feliz ou comemorar minha fama, como se o assassinato dos meus pais fosse apenas um detalhe sem importância. — Disse Harry firmemente.

— E você está absolutamente certo em não gostar, Sr. Potter. Por favor, vamos nos sentar, vou pedir a Kim que nos traga um chá e um chocolate quente bem saboroso para você. — Disse Sra. Clark sorrindo docemente. Em alguns minutos todos estavam acomodados e com uma xícara nas mãos, o chocolate era bom, mas o seu era melhor, considerou, Harry.

— Sr. Potter, a Srta. Doylen nos visitou a algumas semanas procurando pelos livros do Sr. Mason, dizendo ser para um cliente especial. — Sra. Clark partiu direto para o assunto o que fez Harry gostar ainda mais dela. — Ela nos mostrou sua carta e apenas isso nos persuadiu a vender os livros solicitados. Sr. Mason é uma pessoa extremamente cautelosa, muito talentoso, ele escreve e faz os desenhos dos seus manuscritos pessoalmente e se recusa a aceitar a censura do Ministério da Magia. Como ele queria muito publicar seus livros aos cidadãos do mundo magico, aceitou ganhar praticamente nada para publica-los nas outras Editoras, devido as taxas e impostos e claro aos contratos mercenários. — Sra. Clarck fez uma pausa bebendo seu chá. — Mas o que mais o incomodou foi que as pessoas comuns, os estudantes de Hogwarts não tinham acesso aos seus livros, apenas ricos e puros sangues conseguiriam compra-los. Ele tentou então limitar quem os comprava, pois não queria que comensais da morte e outros puristas aprendessem com seu conhecimento. Isso, claro, foi negado pelas Editoras e assim ele parou de publicar e apenas continuou a escrever, viajar pelo mundo, pesquisar técnicas de defesa de todo o mundo, magica e trouxa também.

— Isso é incrível e exige além de talento, muita dedicação. Aaron Mason é seu nome mesmo ou um pseudônimo? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina impressionada.

— Um pseudônimo, Sr. Mason é muito discreto e sigiloso, sua vida é dedicada ao seu trabalho e, além de perigoso, ter sua identidade divulgada lhe tiraria a tranquilidade e anonimato que precisa para continuar suas pesquisas e escrita. — Disse Sra. Clark, sorrindo suavemente.

— Eu também não o conheço, ele conversa apenas com tia Julie e prefere não ter contato com muitas pessoas. — Informou Sr. Stevenson.

— Quando decidi abrir esta Editora, ele me procurou, contou de seus problemas com as outras Editoras, fez algumas exigências, entre elas não ter sua verdadeira identidade divulgada e vender os seus livros apenas para pessoas com reputação e credibilidade impecáveis. — Continuou Sra. Clark. — É por isso que a Srta. Doylen não encontrou nenhum dos livros dele, publicados por nós, em nenhuma livraria. Quando ela veio até nós com seu pedido concordamos em vender os três livros que solicitou Sr. Potter, mas o Sr. Mason pediu que um encontro fosse marcado e que eu o conhecesse, antes de vender mais quaisquer outros livros dele. Eu compreendi seu cuidado em ter certeza que você é você e que é uma pessoa idônea que não pretende usar esse conhecimento para realizar maldades. — Justificou Sra. Clark objetivamente.

— Eu compreendo, e não me importo com a necessidade do encontro. Quando voltei ao mundo magico não sabia da corrupção do Ministério, dos preconceitos que ainda fazem parte da sociedade, descobri que em todos os setores há discriminações e injustiças. — Harry tentou organizar seus pensamentos, esse era um momento importante para ele. — Fiquei indignado ao saber que a guerra, todas as mortes, os assassinatos dos meus pais foram tudo em vão e, entrando na casa Ravenclaw, aprendi desde o primeiro dia a questionar, observar, refletir, não fechar os olhos e me deixar ser conduzido como uma ovelha. Foi quando descobri sobre a censura do Ministério aos livros e, enquanto para algumas pessoas o conhecimento que Hogwarts fornece é suficiente, para mim não é.

— Porque isso, Sr. Potter? — Perguntou Sr. Stevenson curioso. — Hogwarts é considerado uma das maiores escolas bruxas do mundo e a maior da Europa.

— Porque meu tempo é curto Sr. Stevenson, vivi no mundo trouxa toda a minha vida e só descobri sobre magia e minha origem quando recebi minha carta. Cheguei a Hogwarts e soube que era o herdeiro de uma importante família, era famoso, um herói e tinha muitos inimigos que poderiam querer se vingar pelo que aconteceu com Voldemort. — Ao dizer o nome Harry ficou feliz que os dois nem piscaram, Sra. Serafina estremeceu levemente. — E como não pretendo ficar passivo com todas essas coisas erradas no mundo magico, não tenho dúvida que em breve farei novos inimigos, por mim mesmo nesse momento, felizmente, assim preciso aprender a me defender, preciso aprender a pensar além do que os alunos de Hogwarts aprendem, preciso me tornar o bruxo que estava destinado a ser quando eu nasci. — Olhando para Sra. Serafina com um sorriso, continuou. — Minha mãe escreveu para a Sra. Serafina quando eu nasci, Sra. Clark, elas eram amigas na escola, e suas palavras quando olhou nos meus olhos, iguais aos dela, pela primeira foi que ela sabia que eu seria um grande bruxo, um grande homem e um belo ser humano. Não tenho a intenção de permitir que minha mãe tenha se enganado, pelo contrário.

Houve um silencio emocionado depois de suas palavras, Sra. Clark usou um lenço para enxugar os cantos dos olhos e Harry olhou para as mãos, levemente, constrangido.

— É exatamente para pessoas como você que o Sr. Mason quer vender seus livros, Sr. Potter e, como ele confia em minha avaliação, tenho certeza que não haverá mais nenhum problema ou atraso em seus pedidos. — Sra. Clark disse suavemente. — Me sinto muito gratificada por proporcionar esse conhecimento a você devido ao meu trabalho aqui na Editora Aprilis. Foi para momentos como esse que decidi, apesar dos custos absurdos e pouco lucro, abrir um negócio no mundo magico Britânico.

— É nascida trouxa, Sra. Clark? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina surpresa.

— Sim, sou, era da casa Ravenclaw como o Sr. Potter. — Respondeu Sra. Clark.

— Eu também era da casa Ravenclaw, desculpe minha surpresa, mas como nascida trouxa sei como é quase impossível conseguirmos bons trabalhos no mundo magico, abrir um negócio então. Eu trabalho como professora no mundo trouxa. — Disse Sra. Serafina.

— E quando terminei a escola 50 anos atrás era o mesmo que na sua época e como é hoje, nada mudou. — Sra. Clark suspirou tristemente. — Mas quando me formei em Hogwarts não era tão simples voltar para o mundo trouxa e conseguir um trabalho, além de não ter qualificações, naquele período as mulheres tinham muitas restrições e nenhum dos direitos que tem hoje e que ainda são poucos. — Sra. Serafina acenou compreendendo e Harry tentou imaginar a quão perdida dever ter se sentido quando percebeu que não tinha um lugar em nenhum dos dois mundos.

— Mas titia teve sorte. — Disse Sr. Stevenson carinhosamente.

— Sorte, sim, suponho que encontrar o amor e descobrir que ele é rico pode ser chamado de sorte. — Disse ela exasperada e riu, todos a acompanharam. — Consegui um trabalho de assistente da assistente, em uma grande empresa de comunicações. Sempre me interessei pela linha editorial, jornalismo e decidi começar nem que fosse de faxineira. Acabei conhecendo um jovem bonito que me convidou para um café, obviamente, eu recusei, mas meu Rob não desistiu e me convidou por três meses seguidos até que aceitei seu convite sem saber que ele era o filho do dono da empresa. Nos casamos, tivemos dois filhos sem magia e ele me deu minha própria revista para gerenciar. — Sra. Clark tinha um olhar nostálgico. — Me envolvi tanto com minha vida trouxa que em alguns momentos até me esqueci que era uma bruxa. E então, o único filho de minha irmã caçula que se casara com um americano e vivia nos Estados Unidos a quase 20 anos, se mostrou um bruxo como eu. — Ela lançou um sorriso carinhoso ao sobrinho e este estendeu a mão com afeto.

— Eu estudei em Ilvermorny, no meu país estamos mais evoluídos em relação as discriminações, elas existem, mas não são institucionais como aqui. Na verdade, atos discriminatórios é considerado crime. — Informou Sr. Stevenson. — Fiquei muito chocado com tudo que minha tia me contou sobre como são tratados os nascidos trouxas no mundo magico Britânico.

— O que a fez decidir por abrir uma Editora aqui Sra. Clark? — Perguntou Harry olhando-a com atenção.

— Bem, sempre quis ter uma editora ou uma revista no mundo magico, quando isso se tornou impossível me dediquei a esse meu sonho no mundo trouxa e acredito ter tido sucesso. — Disse ela pensativamente, seu sobrinho bufou e ela gesticulou para que se calasse, ainda que gentilmente. — Quando meu Rob se foi e notei que meus filhos tinham assumido a maior parte dos negócios e não precisavam mais de mim, percebi que queria realizar meu velho sonho e talvez ajudar o mundo magico a ser um lugar um pouco melhor. Não me importo com as taxas e impostos, ou mesmo o baixo lucro, tenho muito dinheiro, mas aqui na Editora Aprilis não publicamos um único livro censurado. — Afirmou Sra. Clark orgulhosamente.

— Isso é muito louvável Sra. Clark. — Sra. Serafina disse sinceramente.

— Sinto muito por seu marido, Sra. Clark. — Disse Harry baixinho.

— Oh, obrigada meus queridos, o que eu faço é pouco perto do que a vida me deu e eu sinto falta do meu Rob todos os dias, mas incrivelmente construir essa Editora com a ajuda no meu sobrinho preenche meus dias e me alegra, o que sei o deixaria muito feliz. — Disse ela emocionada. — Agora vamos parar de falar de coisas velhas, Sr. Potter tem algum livro que deseje e como vão suas notas na escola, qual seu melhor assunto?

Harry então a preencheu do seu desejo de continuar usando a Srta. Doylen como intermediaria, mas que hoje gostaria de saber se eles têm livros que ensinem oclumência e legilimência, se possível de Mason. Contou sobre suas boas notas e os três assuntos onde se destacava, Poções, Feitiços e Defesa, mas que o preferido era Defesa. Sra. Clark o aplaudiu e felicitou, depois enviou o sobrinho buscar os livros solicitados. Harry, então, descobriu que Mason escrevera dois livros sobre oclumência, mas ainda nada sobre legilimência, mas outro autor, que já escrevera sobre o assunto antes, reescrevera o livro sem censuras e agora as informações eram mais completas. Harry comprou os três e levou um folheto com uma discrição de todos os livros que eles já publicaram, inclusive os de Mason. Eles se despediram muito satisfeitos e Harry prometeu que enviaria a Srta. Doylen assim que precisasse de algo.

Quando pela segunda vez os dois deixaram o Beco Diagonal para pegar um taxi para o escritório do Sr. Niall, Harry caminhava bem mais leve, o dia tinha sido muito mais produtivo e bom do que supusera.

— Sra. Clark é uma mulher formidável, não é mesmo? — Comentou Sra. Serafina já dentro do taxi.

— Sim, gostei muito dela e acho que vamos fazer bons negócios juntos. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— É mesmo? Ora, fico feliz, você já sabe quais negócios? — Perguntou ela curiosa.

— Ainda não, Sra. Serafina, mas ela quer o mesmo que nós, um mundo magico melhor. Assim é inteligente supor que em algum momento vamos trabalhar juntos. — Disse ele inteligentemente.

Ela só pode acenar concordando com seu raciocínio, pois era bem lógico.

No escritório do Sr. Niall eles tiveram que esperar um pouco, pois ele estava com um cliente, mas em 15 minutos Sra. Serafina lhe entregou, orgulhosamente, a autorização assinada por sua tia.

— Isso resolve tudo, Harry, como sua mãe não deixou nenhuma restrição legal de idade, você pode dispor do seu dinheiro, ações e aplicações com bem entender, graças a essa autorização de seus guardiões. — Disse Sr. Niall objetivamente.

— Eu já sei o que eu quero fazer com esse dinheiro Sr. Niall, mas é um projeto para o verão quando tiver mais tempo para me reunir com o senhor e o Sr. Falc, o administrador da herança dos meus pais. — Harry explicou. — Por agora, gostaria que o senhor conseguisse um cartão de debito para mim, na conta aqui da Inglaterra e um cartão internacional também. Gostaria também que transferisse 80% do dinheiro que estão nas contas da Inglaterra e Irlanda para a Suíça, onde não precisarei fazer declarações. Quanto aos investimentos, durante o verão nos reuniremos e o senhor me explicará cada um e analisaremos quais ainda estão dando lucro e quais precisam ser encerrados, também pesquisarei novas possibilidades de investimento. E por último gostaria que enviasse meus cartões e qualquer outra informação legal para o escritório do Sr. Falc, ele enviará para mim no internato. — Harry falou com firmeza e quando terminou viu o olhar surpreso dos dois adultos, ainda que a Sra. Serafina sorrisse orgulhosa.

— Ok, ficarei feliz em fazer tudo isso e estou ansioso para trabalharmos duro no verão, por um segundo quase parecia que estava ouvindo seu avô. Ficarei muito feliz em trabalhar com você Harry. — Disse Sr. Niall com um sorriso saudoso.

Depois que a Sra. Serafina lhe passou o endereço do escritório do Sr. Falc, eles se despediram e deixaram o escritório, mas ao em vez de pegarem um novo taxi Sra. Serafina sugeriu que passeassem um pouco pelo parque próximo e comessem um lanche, o almoço a muito ficara para traz. Enquanto comiam Harry começou a perceber que a próxima parada era Godric's Hollow e sentiu seu estômago se encher de borboletas.

— A cidade onde eu vivia com meus pais fica longe Sra. Serafina? Vamos de trem ou de aparatação? — Perguntou ele apenas para ganhar tempo.

— Hum, de aparatação Harry, Godric's Hollow fica no oeste do país, perto da fronteira com Gales, na região de Hereford, seriam horas e horas de trem, mas de aparatação chegaremos em um instante. — Disse ela olhando para ele com cuidado. — Você se sente pronto para isso?

— Não. — Respondeu Harry sincero. — Mas não sei se algum dia estarei pronto e eu quero muito fazer isso.

E depois disso se calou, não havia nada mais a dizer e nem mesmo ele poderia entender completamente como ou porque se sentia assim. Depois de comerem Sra. Serafina insistiu que eles caminhassem um pouco pelo parque e visitasse o museu de Darwin que fica por perto. Harry desconfiou que ela queria tranquiliza-lo e distraí-lo antes da visita mais difícil, mas depois descobriu que sua intenção era que eles não estivessem muito cheios, porque a aparatação para Godric's Hollow era mais difícil e longa devido à distância.

— Muito bem Harry, você não conhece um ponto da cidade, mas se concentre em Godric's Hollow, queira estar lá com determinação, eu nos conduzirei para o ponto de aparatação da cidade. — Explicou ela e segurando seu braço firmemente, eles partiram.

Foi um pouco mais demorado, e Harry sentiu uma maior desorientação e quando pousou aos seus pés, pela primeira vez esteve muito perto de vomitar.

— Ugh, isso foi horrível.

— Sim, saltamos metade do país, por isso é mais difícil, mas é uma questão de se acostumar e quando for você quem estiver aparatando e não sendo aparatado será ainda mais fácil. — Disse Sra. Serafina e lhe estendeu uma garrafa de água que ela comprara na lanchonete em Londres por precaução.

A água gelada o ajudou muito e ao olhar em volta percebeu que estavam na borda de uma pequena vila. Ela ficava em uma cavidade ou vale e, de onde estavam mais acima, o que mais se destacava era a igreja antiga de pedra cinza. Eles desceram a estrada calmamente, o frio aumentara muito, mas não estava nevando, eles tinham mais umas duas horas de claridade e sendo o Oeste ainda não estava tão escuro, como estaria nesse horário mais ao Leste.

Quando entraram na vila, Harry a achou bonita com casas antigas e pequenas, suas ruas estreitas com neve da noite anterior a fazia parecer como algo saído de um conto de fadas.

Eles caminharam na direção da igreja e quando as casas se acabaram pararam em frente a última onde parte do telhado estava faltando. A sebe crescera livremente, chegando à sua cintura e ainda havia escombros espalhados pelo que deveria ser um jardim. A dez anos, Hagrid retirara Harry do chalé que permanecia de pé, embora inteiramente coberta de hera escura, neve e com o lado direito do andar superior explodido. Harry percebeu que deveria ser ali que algo acontecera que resultara no desaparecimento de Voldemort e que, por alguma razão desconhecida, ele sobrevivera.

— Por que Dumbledore não a reconstruiu? — Sussurrou Harry.

— Não sei, Harry, talvez ele achou que não deveria tomar nenhuma decisão por você sobre o lugar. Este Chalé lhe pertence. — Sra. Serafina sussurrou de volta.

Tocando o portão enferrujado, contemplando as ruínas do que tinha sido, no passado, uma casa bonita e aconchegante como as vizinhas, Harry sentiu uma grande tristeza envolve-lo. Seu toque no portão, fizeram algumas palavras aparecer, Harry se aproximou mais da placa que se erguera diante deles, através do emaranhado de urtigas e ervas daninhas, como uma flor bizarra que crescesse instantaneamente e, na inscrição dourada na madeira, ele leu:

 _Neste local, na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981, Lílian e Tiago Potter perderam a vida. Seu filho, Harry, é o único bruxo a ter sobrevivido à Maldição da Morte. Esta casa, invisível aos trouxas, foi mantida em ruínas como um monumento aos Potter e uma lembrança da violência que destruiu sua família._

A toda volta desse texto conciso, havia rabiscos feitos por outros bruxos que tinham visitado o local em que O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu realizara tal feito. Alguns assinaram seus nomes em tinta perpétua; outros gravaram as iniciais na madeira, outros, ainda, deixaram mensagens. Havia muito agradecimentos e outros dizendo que ele era um herói, as mais recentes lhe desejavam sorte em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Harry nem soube o que sentia, uma mistura de fúria, traição, nojo e sem hesitar tirou sua varinha e apontou para a placa. Mas, antes que pudesse realizar o feitiço, Sra. Serafina segurou seu braço com firmeza.

— Me deixe, Sra. Serafina, me deixa destruir isso, esse lugar não vai ficar assim como um monumento eterno ao assassinato deles, quero isso, essas mensagens, essas mentiras fora. — Gritou ele enquanto tentava soltar o braço.

— Harry, acalme-se, você não pode fazer magia fora da escola aqui e além disso a casa tem proteções, você como o dono poderia até entrar, mas qualquer ataque, mesmo de você, alertaria o Ministério talvez até Dumbledore. — Disse ela urgentemente.

Harry, ofegante, parou de lutar e se segurando no portão sentiu o enjoo voltar com força máxima. Se afastando na direção de alguns arbustos vomitou tudo o que tinha no estômago até não ter nada além de bile amarga. Sra. Serafina acariciou suas costas e esperou paciente que ele acabasse, depois lhe deu mais água gelada, ele bebeu tudo dessa vez e acalmou a garganta dolorida.

— Sinto muito Harry, devia ter te preparado para isso. — Disse ela suavemente.

Harry não respondeu e olhou para a casa dos seus pais, o Chalé do primogênito, seus pais viveriam ali até Harry crescer e então se mudariam para a Mansão Potter, que não devia estar longe, e ele construiria sua própria família aqui. Podia imaginar seus pais em seus primeiros meses de casados e em seu primeiro ano de vida sendo felizes aqui. Mas tudo mudara e agora essas ruinas eram testemunhas de seus assassinatos e não da morte de um monstro ou do nascimento de um herói.

— Eu não entendo Sra. Serafina, se ele queria esperar que eu decidisse o que fazer com o Chalé, que eu nem sei nesse momento o que eu quero fazer, porque deixou que virasse esse monumento macabro da morte deles. É tão triste, ele não pode ver? — Sussurrou Harry, engasgado.

— Não Harry, acredito que só você pode entender completamente a tristeza disso, talvez ele tenha achado que essa era uma maneira de homenagear seus pais e não deixar que as pessoas se esqueçam do que aconteceu. — Disse ela, mas mesmo enquanto falava percebia que isso não tinha sentido.

Harry riu amargo e cru, afastando a lagrima boba de seu rosto.

— Mas as pessoas esqueceram Sra. Serafina, veja as mensagens, nenhuma é para eles, agradecendo a luta deles, apenas para o seu herói. — Disse ele com escarnio. — E o que dizer do mundo magico, ninguém mais se lembra da guerra ou dos que morreram tão cruelmente, se Dumbledore queria homenageá-los deveria primeiro começar com tentar acabar com o preconceito de sangue. E se um monumento deveria ser feito para lembrar meus pais deveria ser algo bonito, alegre, cheio de vida e amor como eles eram, e não essa casa de filme de terror abandonada, perpetuando a noite em que eles se foram para sempre.

Engasgado de tristeza e raiva Harry se afastou e deu as costas para a casa, caminhando para a igreja.

— Eu não quero isso Sra. Serafina, não importa o que eu tenha que fazer e ainda não sei o que eu quero, mas eu não quero isso. — Disse ele andando apressado.

— Ok, vamos falar com Falc, talvez ele tenha uma ideia do que possamos fazer. — Sra. Serafina disse caminhando sem dificuldade ao seu lado com suas pernas longas.

Harry acenou e quando chegaram a igreja Sra. Serafina assumiu a liderança e o conduziu para a parte de traz, a entrada de um cemitério de aparência antiga. Entrando pelo portão de ferro eles caminharam pelo caminho com neve, Harry não fazia ideia de onde ficava, mas Serafina parecia saber porque caminhava decidida em uma direção. Ocorreu a ele que ela já viera visita-los antes e se sentiu grato por isso. Não demorou muito, mais alguns passos e ela parou, engolindo em seco, Harry deu a volta nela e parou em frente a uma lapide de mármore branquíssima onde estavam gravadas as palavras:

 _James Potter, nascido 27 de março 1960, falecido 31 de outubro 1981_

 _Lily Potter, nascida 30 de janeiro 1960, falecida 31 de outubro 1981_

 _Ora, o último inimigo que há de ser aniquilado é a morte._

Olhando para a lapide Harry percebeu duas coisas, que não sabia o dia de seus aniversários até agora e que eles foram enterrados juntos. Isso deveria conforta-lo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Harry não entendia porque desde o momento em que ouvira sobre a visita, a vontade de vir crescera e tomara tudo dentro dele e muito menos sabia o que iria sentir quando aqui chegasse. Uma parte dele pensou que ele conversaria com eles, contaria as coisas boas, apenas as boas, de sua vida, e então se despediria e iria embora se sentindo melhor.

Mas ao olhar para a lapide a quantidade de sentimentos que sentiu frami tantas e tão intensas que ele mal sabia no que se concentrar. Ouviu a Sra. Serafina falar com ele, mas mal conseguiu registrar, tentando se concentrar olhou para ela e pediu que repetisse.

— Você quer que eu o deixe sozinho um pouco? — Sussurrou ela respeitosamente.

— Não sei. — Respondeu, por que era verdade.

Harry não sabia o que queria, percebeu ela dar alguns passos para longe, mas não longe demais e sabia agora que ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Se ajoelhando suavemente, passou a mão pelo mármore e pelos seus nomes e fechou os olhos tentando não pensar em seus corpos juntos enterrados abaixo dele. Decidiu de concentrar no que planejara dizer nos últimos dias.

— Oi, mamãe, papai, sou eu o Harry, eu... desculpa não ter vindo antes, mas eu não... pude. Eu estou bem, Hogwarts é incrível e os Boots me deixaram passar o Natal com eles, foi incrível e bem, Sra. Serafina me trouxe para visita-los ou seus túmulos, quer dizer... — Tentando se manter no que ensaiara, apesar de ser confuso, prosseguiu. — Queria lhes agradecer por terem me amado e protegido como puderam, sei que foram enganados e sei que o Sirius não é culpado, vou tentar tirar ele de lá, eu prometo. Eu... estou bem e... — Sufocado olhou para o nome deles sentindo-se perdido e confuso e com raiva, não entendia porque estava com raiva. — Eu passei o dia todo hoje tentando entender e.… acho que nunca vou saber e.… porque vocês não foram embora? Porque confiaram em Peter? — Harry se inclinou para frente quando o sentimento se tornou tão grande que achou que ia explodir em seu peito. — Porque vocês me deixaram?

Suas últimas palavras saíram em um lamento enraivecido e ele espalmou as mãos no chão gelado. Engasgado com os soluços que o sacudiam, Harry abaixou a cabeça e olhou para a neve marrom de sujeira e percebeu que nunca teria uma resposta, porque eles eram apenas esqueletos abaixo dele, eles não estavam ali de verdade, esse era apenas mais um monumento triste e vazio. Chorando, como nunca antes em sua vida, Harry se curvou até sua testa encostar na neve.

— Harry, querido... — A voz da Sra. Serafina o alcançou e ele conseguiu controlar os soluços para olhar para ela.

— Eles não estão aqui de verdade Sra. Serafina, são apenas esqueletos, não são eles... — Disse tristemente.

— Eles estão sempre com você Harry, vir aqui é apenas uma forma de você se despedir deles e começar a curar a dor de perde-los, mas eles nunca o deixaram sozinho, onde estiver você poderá senti-los. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Estou tão bravo Sra. Serafina, eles tinham planos de deixar o país, bons planos, porque não foram embora? Porque confiaram em Peter? — Disse ele com raiva.

— Você mesmo disse Harry, eles eram guerreiros, deixar a luta direta já deve ter sido difícil, provavelmente acreditaram que se ficassem aqui, poderiam ajudar de alguma forma, eles confiaram em um amigo, mas eles te amavam Harry...

— Eu sei, eu não sabia, por muito tempo eu pensei que eles não me queriam e eu era um estorvo, mas agora eu sei. Foi o maior presente do mundo Sra. Serafina, eu senti o amor deles e... — Sufocado ele colocou a mão nas letras de seus nomes. — Eu sinto tanta falta deles, tanta, eu não consigo não pensar no que poderia ter sido crescer com eles, sendo amado por eles, e aí eu desejo eles de volta, eu tento não pensar nisso Sra. Serafina, mas eu penso e eu desejo, todos os dias eu desejo tê-los de volta, todos os dias...

— Eu sei, eu sei, Harry. — Serafina chorava baixinho ao ver a dor e a tristeza em seu rosto, em suas lagrimas.

— Eu nem me lembro deles, mas eu sinto tantas saudades, e não vai embora e agora que eu percebi que eu os amos e que eles me amam sinto um dor aqui. — Disse ele apontando o peito. — Parece que vai me sufocar e eu tento ser forte, mas a saudade nunca vai embora. Você acha que um dia vai passar, Sra. Serafina?

— Eu..., não Harry, eu não acho que passe completamente, mas acho que vai melhorar um dia de cada vez. — Disse ela baixinho.

— Mas eu prefiro sentir todos esses sentimentos, antes eu tinha um grande nada, um vazio, eu estava muito sozinho e não conseguia sentir eles ou o amor deles por mim ou o meu por eles, sabe. Agora dói, todos os dias dói, mas agora eu os tenho, Sra. Serafina, eu tenho pais maravilhosos e eu me sinto tão triste porque eu... poderia ter sido um bom filho para eles, eu ia ama-los mais que tudo, mas eles se foram para sempre... e... — Engasgado Harry não suportou mais e deu um pulo na direção de Serafina e a abraçou fortemente pela cintura afundando o rosto em seu peito, chorou e chorou.

Serafina surpresa pelo menino, que nunca se deixava abraçar, abraça-la e sabendo em quanta dor ele estava o abraçou de volta apertado, deixou ele chorar, passando a mão em suas costas suavemente e olhando para o céu cinzento fez uma prece a Lily para que a ajudasse a cuidar dele.

Harry perdeu um pouco a noção de quanto tempo chorou, mas o abraço e as mãos suaves em suas costas e a voz tranquila que zumbia sem palavras o confortaram e aos poucos ele se acalmou. Exausto e com a cabeça dolorida Harry se afastou e olhou para o pulôver cinza da Sra. Serafina, molhado e bagunçado.

— Molhei seu pulôver Sra. Serafina, desculpe. — Disse baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, aqui. — E com um feitiço simples concertou a bagunça. — Prontinho, sempre que precisar de um abraço, por qualquer motivo, eu estarei por aqui.

— Obrigada, por tudo. Sei que ainda tenho dificuldades para entender o amor, mas sei que gosto muito da senhora e da sua família. Acho que quando eu entrei no trem, mamãe estava comigo e me ajudou a sentar no compartimento certo. — Disse ele e olhando para a lapide fria e branca entendeu completamente o que a Sra. Serafina dissera, eles estavam sempre com ele, e não aqui, mas ainda sentia que vir aqui fora importante. — Eu não estou bem, menti, desculpa mamãe, papai, fui tratado muito mal pelos Dursleys e esquecido pelo Dumbledore. Desde que conheci a verdade sobre vocês tenho sentido muita raiva por terem me deixado e sei que não queriam, mas é como me sinto. E me sinto culpado por sentir raiva de vocês, mas isso não me impede de ama-los mais que tudo, e eu prometo que nunca vou esquece-los, vou tentar honrar suas memorias, ser um bom homem e um grande bruxo e ser feliz. Posso sentir o amor de vocês agora, e não quero nunca mais sentir o vazio de antes. Obrigada por terem me amado, obrigada por serem meus pais. — Suspirando Harry se levantou. — Estou pronto para ir embora agora, Sra. Serafina.

— Ok, vamos apenas. — E com outro feitiço um buque de jacintos azuis apareceram. — Jacintos era as flores preferidas de sua mãe.

— Esse era o nome da vovó. — Disse ele sorrindo suavemente.

Se abaixando ele pegou uma das flores e a colocou no bolso e com a Sra. Serafina ao seu lado deixou o cemitério. Ainda estava doendo, ainda estava pesado, mas parecia que seus ombros estavam um pouco mais fortes.


	24. Eu quero viver!

Capítulo 23

Eles aparataram de volta para o Chalé Stone Grove, Harry estava tão cansado e vazio, literalmente, que nem se sentiu enjoado. Eles entraram e as conversas, risos das crianças era um contraste tão grande com o lugar de onde vieram que Harry se sentiu desconcertado. Era além de surreal sair de um lugar tão triste, silencioso, que exalava morte e entrar em outro que exalava alegria e vida. Os dois pararam na porta da cozinha e observaram o Sr. Falc, com um avental amarelo florido, cozinhar com a ajuda de Terry, Ayana e Adam, a radio bruxa estava tocando uma música da Irmãs Estranhas e todos cantavam o refrão.

— Ah, olá estranhos, fico feliz que decidiram voltar para nós e espero que estejam com fome, pois estou preparando minha especialidade e, bem, único prato que sei cozinhar. — Disse Sr. Falc notando-os sem olhar com atenção. — Macarrão com almondegas! — Anunciou e os olhou, só então percebendo que suas expressões eram tristes e pálidas.

As duas crianças sem perceberem correram cumprimentar a mãe com abraços e beijos, Terry que estava sorrindo e preparando as bolas de almondegas, parou e os olhou seriamente. Para Harry tudo parecia estranho e lento, mas uma parte dele lhe dizia que precisava reagir e agir normalmente, principalmente, para o bem de Ayana e Adam. E ele tentou, mas parecia um esforço além das suas energias no momento, suspirando, exausto e com a cabeça doendo, olhou para o Sr. Falc.

— Desculpe, Sr. Falc, estou muito cansado e sem fome agora, acho que vou subir, tomar um banho e dormir mais cedo. Boa noite. — Disse e sem olhar para ninguém saiu da cozinha e subiu para seu quarto.

Ele não queria preocupa-los, mas também não queria olhares e perguntas, só queria dormir e amanhã se sentiria melhor. Harry tomou um banho longo e quente, sentindo a vontade de tirar o cheiro de cemitério de si, nunca estivera em um, não sabia que tinha um cheiro tão entristecedor. Tudo lá era triste, pensou, e se sentiu confortado com a ideia de que seu pais não estavam lá de verdade. Depois de escovar os dentes duas vezes, colocou seu pijama e estava prestes a deitar em sua cama quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre. — Sussurrou, sem imaginar quem seria.

A porta se abriu e Sra. Serafina entrou carregando uma bandeja com um prato de sopa e um copo de leite. Harry sentiu sua garganta se fechar e pigarreando, disse:

— Não estou com fome, Sra. Serafina.

— Eu sei que não, querido, mas você precisa tomar suas poções antes de dormir e está de estômago vazio, assim fiz uma sopa bem leve e quentinha, não vai pesar e talvez até te ajude a dormir melhor. — Disse ela suavemente, enquanto colocava a bandeja na mesa.

Harry acenou e se aproximou, olhando para a comida sem interesse, mas sabendo que a Sra. Serafina estava certa. Assim, se sentou na cadeira e tomou algumas colheradas, enquanto a observava banir suas roupas sujas do banheiro para a lavanderia e separava as poções que ele tinha que tomar.

— Você tem uma para dor de cabeça também, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou ele, entre as colheradas.

— Sim, Harry, imaginei que talvez pudesse precisar de uma, trouxe uma de sono sem sonhos também. Você gostaria? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina se sentando na outra cadeira.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça, talvez tivesse pesadelos, mas preferiria do que ficar dopado.

— Bem, vou deixar aqui, se você tiver um pesadelo pode tomar ou se preferir me procurar, não hesite. Eu... me preocupo que não deveria ter lhe levado tão cedo lá, devia ter esperado você estar mais velho. — Sussurrou ela, carinhosamente.

Harry pousou a colher na bandeja sem nem perceber que tomara toda a sopa. Olhando para a Sra. Serafina, sorriu tristemente.

— Eu não acho que teria sido mais fácil, não importa o tempo, talvez se eu estivesse entre a vida e a morte, teria sido menos impactante, talvez se eu não estivesse aprendendo a lidar com tantos novos sentimentos, talvez se eu não pudesse entender completamente o que eu perdi naquela noite. Acho que só assim visitar aquele lugar não teria sido tão difícil quanto foi hoje. — Harry disse com sinceridade, e pegando suas poções bebeu todas antes de tomar o leite quente para tirar o gosto ruim.

— Você está certo, e isso é muito maduro e inteligente de se perceber. — Levantando-se Serafina o olhou com atenção. — Apenas saiba que você não está sozinho e que se precisar de qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui.

Harry acenou e sentindo uma gratidão imensa foi até ela e a abraçou pela cintura bem apertado, sentiu os braços dela envolver seus ombros e por um segundo só se deixou sentir o abraço. Era bom, muito bom.

— Obrigada, Sra. Serafina. Por tudo. — Disse ele com a voz abafada em sua blusa.

— De nada, Harry. — Sussurrou Serafina com voz embargada.

Os dois se separaram e Harry disfarçou a emoção indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes mais uma vez.

— Boa noite, Sra. Serafina.

— Boa noite, Harry, tenha bons sonhos. — Disse Serafina, recolhendo a bandeja e deixando o quarto.

Incrivelmente, ele teve bons sonhos, sonhou que estava voando em sua vassoura e seu pai em outra voava com ele, com manobras velozes e muito riso. E então ele estava na cozinha fazendo biscoitos com sua avó e cantando uma canção dos Beatles no rádio. Na vez seguinte ele jogava xadrez com seu avô Fleamont e ouvia histórias, e em seguida estava assistindo a um jogo de futebol com seu avô Brian e aprendendo sobre estatísticas, e no momento seguinte estava no jardim brincando de se esconder com sua avó Euphemia. Mas o momento mais precioso e mais longo foi ele com sua mãe no laboratório de poções e ela o ensinando, rindo, conversando, o abraçando e beijando, seus olhos verdes brilhantes com tanto amor que Harry acordou engasgado e chorando.

Ainda estava escuro, assim ele se virou tentando não se esquecer do sonho maravilhoso e dormiu chorando baixinho. Quando acordou Harry acreditou que se sentiria melhor, um novo dia, seguir em frente e tudo isso, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ele não sabia o que tinha, mas acordou se sentindo muito triste e cansado apesar do tanto que dormira e não queria se levantar ou ver ninguém, não queria perguntas ou risos, não queria a felicidade ou carinho. Harry não entendia o que lhe acontecia, mesmo quando estava nos Dursleys e só sentia um grande vazio ainda conseguia seguir com seu dia no automático, mas hoje nem mesmo esse botão ele conseguia ligar.

Sra. Serafina veio acorda-lo e quando o encontrou ainda deitado e com a cabeça escondida embaixo das cobertas, ficou aflita, trouxe o café da manhã, mas ele não comeu, tentou falar com carinho, mas ele não respondeu. Quando também recusou o almoço, ela estava quase aos prantos.

— Por favor, Harry, me diga o que você precisa, se ficar sem comer vai prejudicar sua saúde. Diga-me, querido, qualquer coisa. — Disse Serafina com voz embargada.

Harry também não entendia ou sabia por que estava assim, e por isso não sabia do que precisava, mas, pensou, lembrando do que dissera o Sr. Martin, talvez ele pudesse descobrir.

— Posso falar com o Sr. Martin, por favor? — Sussurrou ele e viu a Sra. Serafina deixar o quarto tão rápido como era possível e menos de 5 minutos depois o Sr. Martin entrou no quarto.

Harry, com muito esforço, se sentou na poltrona ainda de pijama e olhou para o bosque com arvores sem folhas, antes a paisagem o encantava, mas agora parecia triste e sem vida. Sr. Martin era uma versão mais jovem do Prof. Bunmi, mas seus olhos castanhos bondosos o lembravam da Sra. Madaki e da Sra. Serafina.

— Olá, Harry. — Disse ele se sentando na cadeira que ele puxou para ficar na sua frente. — Minha irmã me disse que está tendo um dia difícil depois de visitar os túmulos de seu pais ontem.

— Desculpe incomoda-lo, Sr. Martin, mas me lembrei que o senhor disse que se eu precisasse conversar poderia chama-lo. — Disse Harry envergonhado e olhando para as mãos.

— Você não me incomoda de nenhuma maneira Harry, e me sinto feliz em ouvi-lo. — Disse ele suavemente.

Harry o olhou e não encontrou nada além de sinceridade e compreensão em seus olhos.

— Não sei porque me sinto assim, Sr. Martin. Quando vivia com meus parentes minha vida era difícil, mas estava acostumado e, mesmo nos dias mais ruins, eu só ficava no automático, sabe, tinha um grande vazio, eu não sentia nada e eu seguia. — Disse ele tentando explicar.

— Nada, Harry? Não tinha nenhum sentimento? — Perguntou ele.

Refletindo, Harry negou, reconsiderando.

— Não, não nada, eu sentia desesperança e raiva, as vezes medo ou tristeza, mas não era nada forte e, mesmo quando ficava mais difícil, eu conseguia deixar de lado e passar meu dia. Achei que hoje, apesar de ontem, eu poderia fazer o mesmo, que eu entraria no automático e deixaria os sentimentos de lado, mas não foi o que aconteceu. — Suspirando Harry bagunçou os cabelos. —Quando acordei hoje me senti muito estranho, cansado e triste, sem fome e sem vontade de ver ninguém, tudo parece acinzentado e morto. — Sussurrou ele, olhando para o bosque triste.

— Como foi a visita aos seus pais ontem?

— Eu não os visitei, eles não estavam lá, apenas seus esqueletos estão lá. Achei que ir lá me faria bem, que me faria sentir mais perto deles, mas não foi o que eu senti. — Disse Harry tentando não chorar.

— O que sentiu?

— Me senti mais perto da morte, é tudo o que senti lá, e raiva, tanta raiva, e tristeza também e saudades... — Harry olhou para as mãos e piscou, não queria chorar mais. — São tantas coisas, nunca senti tantas coisas e tão fortemente, mas não me sinto melhor.

— Tudo bem não se sentir bem hoje Harry, você teve um dia difícil e não tem que fingir que está bem ou ficar no automático, deve ser sincero com você mesmo. — Disse Martin tranquilamente.

— Nunca pude me concentrar em mim e ter um dia de folga, Sr. Martin, sinto que devo ser forte e não fraco, eu sou fraco por me sentir assim?

— Não acredito que sentir é fraqueza Harry, antes você tinha um vazio em sua vida, agora tem um monte de novos sentimentos, alguns não são bons sentimentos, isso não é fraqueza, isso é ser humano.

— Eu sonhei com meus pais e meus avós essa noite, foi muito bom, havia cores e riso e alegria e amor, assim seria minha vida, acho, se eles estivessem vivos, mas eu acordei e tudo era triste e cinza e morto. Não quero sentir raiva deles, mas não consigo evitar.

— O que o faz ter raiva?

— Eles confiaram na pessoa errada, eles poderiam ter fugido para bem longe, mas eles ficaram e confiaram no traidor que os entregou a Voldemort, eles morreram, Sr. Martin e me deixaram sozinho. — Harry apertou os punhos tentando controlar a raiva que sentia.

— Tudo bem sentir raiva ou qualquer outro sentimento. Quanto aos seus pais, eles eram bem jovens Harry e confiaram em um amigo, acharam que estavam fazendo o certo para protege-lo. Tenho certeza que fizeram o que podiam e mais um pouco e nunca tiveram a intenção de abandona-lo.

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas ainda não consigo evitar de sentir raiva, não consigo não pensar como teria sido. Sabe, Sr. Martin, eu não sabia que eles me amavam antes, Sra. Serafina me enviou fotos e uma carta da minha mãe que era como uma declaração de amor para mim. Eles eram estranhos para mim antes, eu sabia seus nomes, mas meus parentes disseram que eram bêbados que não me queriam e morreram em um acidente de carro para ficar longe de mim. — Harry passou as mãos nos cabelos de novo, tentando ordenar os pensamentos. — Então eu vi seus rostos pela primeira vez, vi seus olhos e seus sorrisos, suas expressões e li suas palavras e ouvi tantas coisas incríveis sobre eles e eu os conheci. Eles são incríveis Sr. Martin, são as pessoas mais maravilhosas do mundo e eles eram meus pais, eu vim deles e eles me amaram de verdade.

— Isso é bom Harry, fico feliz que você os tenha agora. — Sr. Martin respondeu ignorando suas lagrimas, que ele não conseguiu segurar, Harry se sentiu grato.

— Mas eu não os tenho, quer dizer, eu os tenho, eles são meus, meus pais, mas eles se foram Sr. Martin e só quando estava naquele cemitério com cheiro de morte eu percebi que é para sempre e... — Harry engasgou e impaciente suspirou. — Eu os perdi, tudo o que poderia ter sido, eles seriam os melhores pais, eles me amariam mais que tudo e eu também os amaria e eu seria um bom filho, mas está tudo perdido, tudo se foi, morto.

Harry não conseguiu se impedir de chorar, ele não queria, mas estava além de seu controle.

— Desculpe chorar tanto Sr. Martin, eu não sei por que estou assim, eu sempre soube que eles estavam mortos, mas foi diferente, sabe.

— Isso te incomoda Harry? Chorar e não saber porque se sente assim? — Perguntou Sr. Martin depois que ele conseguiu se controlar um pouco.

— Os dois, por isso pedi para falar com o senhor, pensei que se entendesse por que estou assim, eu poderia concertar e voltar ao normal. — Disse ele olhando para o homem de olhos compreensíveis.

— É isso que quer Harry? Voltar ao normal de antes, quer voltar a não sentir nada ou quase nada?

— Eu... não, Sr. Martin, mas não posso ficar assim, preciso ser forte e melhorar, vou voltar para a escola no domingo, não posso me sentir assim e ser fraco. — Disse Harry aflito.

— O que você não pode sentir, Harry?

— Isso tudo! Eu estou sempre sentindo algo, ou estou com raiva, ou triste, ou com tantas saudades do que poderia ter sido que mal consigo ficar no presente! — Exclamou Harry. — Às vezes é tudo junto, mas não posso me concentrar no passado, no que poderia ter sido, não posso me iludir, não posso sonhar com o impossível, porque eles estão mortos, estão todos mortos!

E o sentimento era tão intenso que saiu dele e explodiu a janela, felizmente, o vidro voou para fora e os dois pararam olhando para a janela quebrada enquanto o vento frio entrava. Envergonhado, Harry pegou a varinha habilmente do elmo e com um "Reparo", concertou o vidro no lugar.

— Desculpe, Sr. Martin. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Harry. — Disse o Sr. Martin tranquilo. — Já vi muita magia acidental, você não se machucou?

— Não, apenas...

— Apenas...

— Me sinto melhor Sr. Martin, eu não fiz nada, mas me sinto melhor, eu não entendo. — Disse ele confuso.

— Você fez Harry, você falou sobre seus sentimentos, foi sincero e ainda conseguiu expressar o que quer, o que precisa. — Sr. Martin o olhou com atenção. — Você diz que precisa entender porque está passando por isso, diga-me, o que você acha que está acontecendo com você?

— Eu... eu acho que foi tudo Sr. Martin.

— Tudo?

— Sim, eu não sabia sentir tantas coisas assim, as vezes acho que ainda não sei, mas não quero voltar a ser o Harry de antes. E antes eu não tinha meus pais, eu ainda não os tenho de verdade, mas antes era pior, eles eram como fantasmas e agora são... meus pais. — Harry suspirou profundamente. — Mas encontra-los agora foi como se eles morressem de novo, para mim parece assim, sabe, e eu me sinto tão triste e as vezes é só demais e hoje parecia assim, porque quando fui ao tumulo deles pareceu tão definitivo, eu queria ir, mas foi tão triste, Sr. Martin. Isso vai passar? Essa dor aqui no meu peito vai passar?

— O que você acha? Você quer que ela passe?

— Eu... sim eu quero, eu não quero esquece-los Sr. Martin, nunca vou esquece-los ou deixar de ama-los, mas preciso que a dor passe para que eu possa viver, eu preciso, preciso aprender, estudar, ter meus amigos, me tornar o que minha mãe disse que eu ia me tornar. Sr. Boot disse que quando perdemos alguém sofremos muito, mas que com o tempo precisamos continuar a viver para homenagear os que se foram. — Harry estava pensativo agora. — O senhor concorda, que temos que viver e ser feliz? Não acha que é errado eu ser feliz quando eles não podem ser?

— Você conhece seus pais melhor do que eu, Harry, o que você acredita que eles quereriam? Eles ficariam felizes ou tristes onde estão, ao vê-lo viver e ser feliz?

— Meus pais me amavam Sr. Martin, eu sei disso, assim como eu os amos.

— Ok, e se a situação fosse inversa? Você gostaria que eles deixassem de viver e mergulhassem na tristeza, na culpa, na dor? Se você tivesse morrido naquela noite?

Harry arregalou os olhos, nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas e se fosse o inverso? E se eles vivessem? Ele os quereria felizes, claro, rindo, voando na vassoura, fazendo poções e talvez tendo outros filhos, não que o esquecesse, mas que vivessem uma boa vida.

— Eles querem que eu seja feliz, Sr. Martin, eu acredito nisso.

— Assim, não há nada errado em continuar a vida depois da sua perda, como não há nada errado sofrer por essa perda e sentir tudo isso que você está sentindo. Isso não é fraqueza Harry. O que você está passando chama-se luto. Você já ouviu algo sobre isso?

— Não, senhor, isso tem cura?

— Sim, Harry, tem sim, e a cura é passar por isso e chegar ao final e continuar vivendo.

— Não entendo, senhor.

— O luto é o processo que vivenciamos quando perdemos algo ou alguém, seja para a morte ou não. E sentimos mais intensamente dependendo da importância do que perdemos. — Sr. Martin explicou suavemente. — Como você disse, a alguns meses, descobriu e apreendeu seus pais, você já sabia de suas mortes, mas eles eram estranhos sem rostos e agora eles são seus, talvez não fisicamente, e ainda, eles são seus. A não ser pelo período em que viveram juntos, não subestime esses poucos meses Harry, você diz que sente o amor deles, aposto que nesses 15 meses eles te amaram tanto, mas tanto, você só precisava se permitir sentir, lembrar de ser amado por eles. Mas quando amamos e perdemos alguém sofremos e passamos pelo luto que essa perda nos traz, existem fases: Negação, raiva, negociação, depressão e aceitação. Elas não ficam separadas, você pode senti-las todas ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo dia e cada uma vem carregada de sentimentos difíceis que nos deixam frágeis, mas não fracos. E o que você está fazendo, sendo sincero sobre seus sentimentos e falando sobre isso, é um grande passo para ter o que você busca e precisa, que é viver sua vida intensamente.

Harry acenou e tentou entender tudo em sua mente, queria fazer mais perguntas, mas tinha uma que era importante.

— Então isso que estou sentindo, todo mundo sente? Não é porque eu sou fraco?

— Não Harry, você não é fraco, ninguém é fraco por sentir, mesmo que sejam sentimentos negativos. E sim, todo mundo que ama verdadeiramente e valoriza esse amor, quando perde passa por isso, mas cada um à sua maneira, todos somos diferentes, assim você não deve tentar ser como ninguém.

— O senhor pode me explicar mais sobre essas fases? Assim sei o que esperar e me sinto melhor com o conhecimento, o entendimento de que o que eu sinto é algo humano e que não estou sozinho.

— Claro, será um prazer.

Sr. Martin, então, explicou as fases do luto e Harry entendeu melhor, nunca tivera a oportunidade de chorar seus mortos, agora estava fazendo isso e junto com muitas outras coisas novas e intensas. Uma parte dele estivera negando a dor, a morte e ontem fora como encara-la de frente, seu cheiro, seu sabor, sua crueldade. Junto viera a raiva, a revolta da perda de algo tão precioso, do que poderia ter sido, do maior amor que ele poderia ter vivenciado. E na noite anterior ele tentara negociar consigo mesmo, sim, dói, hoje você chora, mas amanhã você segue em frente, não tem tempo para ficar assim. Mas então hoje veio a depressão, a melancolia e a tristeza tão profunda que tudo o que você quer é ficar sozinho. A aceitação viria, Sr. Martin disse, demoraria um pouco, não se pode colocar prazo para o luto, mas um dia ela viria.

— E estarmos aqui, por iniciativa sua, você pediu ajuda, você quer superar, se curar e viver a vida que seu pais lhe deixaram, você é o legado deles, Harry. Eles vivem através de você e, cada dia em que você sorri e é feliz, eles também são, mas não tenha pressa Harry. Um dia de cada vez.

Harry acenou entendendo, era difícil, ele queria ficar melhor agora, mas como seus problemas de saúde levaria tempo e cuidado, ele não poderia se forçar a melhorar. Não quando uma perda e dor tão grandes estavam envolvidos.

Depois o Sr. Martin se despediu oferecendo que Harry escrevesse para ele quando estivesse na escola, caso sentisse necessidade de conversar mais, e aconselhou que ele escrevesse no diário que o presenteara. Harry não quis deixar o quarto, ele comeu seu almoço tardio, mas pediu a Sra. Serafina se podia ficar sozinho hoje, ela sorriu, beijou sua testa e concordou. Ele ficou sentado olhando para a janela e pensando, uma parte dele estava cansado do sentimento de tristeza e melancolia, a inatividade, as lagrimas e as imagens do sonho que se repetiam em sua mente, do poderia ter sido, do que nunca poderia ser. Outra parte, que ficava mais forte aos poucos, parecia precisar desse momento para lamentar, para sofrer.

No dia seguinte, ele acordou se sentindo melhor, a dor estava lá e Harry sabia pelo que aprendera com o Sr. Martin que era um processo, ele tinha que passar por isso, o entendimento, o conhecimento do que ele estava vivenciando não fazia tudo desaparecer, mas o confortava saber que era algo natural, humano. Sr. Martin disse que não havia certo ou errado sobre o que sentimos e que Harry não era fraco por estar triste, às vezes, mas hoje ele queria continuar a viver, hoje ele queria encontrar o carinho, a inocência e o riso dos seus novos irmãos. Hoje ele queria ajudar a Sra. Serafina, cozinhar algo gostoso para eles comerem, agradecer pelo que tinha e não chorar pelo que perdera.

Harry descobriu ao se juntava aos Boots que naquela noite eles iam a uma festa de Réveillon na casa do Coltons. Ninguém ficou encarando ou fazendo perguntas para ele e agradecido Harry tomou o café da manhã entre risos e brincadeiras. Depois Harry pediu para a Sra. Serafina deixar que ele ensinasse Ayana a assar biscoitos e isso se tornou em grande projeto que todos participaram, apenas o Sr. Falc estava fechado na biblioteca com o Sr. Boot trabalhando.

Depois de almoçarem biscoitos de chocolates, amanteigados e gengibre, eles passaram parte da tarde brincando no jardim branco de neve, Harry e Adam contra Terry e Ayana jogaram bolas de neve e riram até não poder mais. Sra. Serafina até deixou que eles voassem um pouco, Ayana não gostou de ter que usar a vassoura infantil, mas sua mãe lhe prometeu que no verão ela poderia voar em uma normal.

Para Harry voar afastou o ultimo resquício de cheiro e sabor de morte que o acompanhava, voando ele nunca poderia se sentir mais vivo, o bosque voltou a ser bonito e o mundo colorido e não cinzento. Ele se exibiu um pouco com manobras que deixaram Sra. Serafina apavorada e que tirou Sr. Falc e Sr. Boot do escritório para assistir. Quando ele desceu, o grupo bateu palmas e Harry sentiu seu peito se aquecer de afeto.

Quando a noite caiu Sra. Serafina o ajudou a escolher a roupa adequada para a festa.

— Os Coltons são uma família trouxa muito rica e suas festas são muito elegantes, mas você é um adolescente, assim não é necessária a formalidade que se espera de um adulto. Você deve sempre estar atento ao ambiente, ao que se espera e ao que você quer mostrar. — Disse ela enquanto eles analisavam as opções.

— Isso é importante? O que se espera e o que eu quero mostrar? — Perguntou ele suavemente.

— Sim, o que se espera, quer dizer que está predeterminado, as vezes no convite você já verá indicado, formal, informal, esportivo e assim por diante. O ambiente precisa ser observado também, pois há diferença de clima, no jardim, na praia, um churrasco, um jantar dentro de casa e com quem, são jovens, são mais velhos, é um encontro de negócios ou social. — Disse ela pegando uma camisa de botão vermelha escura, quase vinho. Harry não gostara muito dela quando eles escolheram na loja, mas agora lhe parecia muito bonita. — E o que você quer mostrar, não é por que você deve se importar com o que as pessoas pensam ou quer agradar qualquer um, mas sim o que quer passar de si mesmo para que as pessoas te conheçam e saibam quem você é, pelo menos, naquele momento. É importante que suas roupas reflitam sua personalidade, ao mesmo que respeita a etiqueta da festa.

Harry acenou entendendo melhor e avaliou o que ele gostaria de vestir com o que seria a festa, elegante e rica.

— Hum, posso então colocar o jeans preto e a bota marrom de couro de vaca, e uma jaqueta de couro preta? — Perguntou ele ao mostrar as opções.

— Hum, sim são boas opções, o jeans preto rasgado seria inadequado para esse ambiente, mas o jeans preto vai ficar ótimo. A bota e a jaqueta de couro trouxa e não magica é melhor, pois são mais elegantes, enquanto que os mágicos sugerem um ambiente mais rustico e ao ar livre, couro de dragão aquece mais. A festa será dentro de casa, assim não precisa dessa proteção extra, bem, e quanto a camisa? — Perguntou ela separando as opções.

— Acho que gosto dessa, a vinho. — Disse ele hesitante.

— Harry! Essa será perfeita, vai ficar lindo com sua pele pálida, o que o fez escolhe-la, tive a impressão que você não gostou tanto dela quando a compramos, eu insisti porque sabia que faria um contraste incrível com uma combinação preta como a de hoje. — Disse ela sorrindo empolgada.

— É só... acho que quero um pouco de cor, não quero tudo escuro e cinzento. — Ele disse suavemente olhando constrangido para a fita de couro em seu pulso.

— Isso é muito esperto de você, vestir-se com algumas cores não apenas nos deixa mais bonitos, mas alegra nosso espirito. — Ela disse e se sentiu que Harry estava falando de mais do que roupas, não disse mais nada, o que o fez grato.

Eles viajaram de carro para Londres, pois seria difícil explicar aparatar em uma festa trouxa e viajar de trem quando estavam todos elegantemente vestidos, não seria adequado. Sra. Serafina explicou que eles ficariam na casa da família em Londres ao em vez de dirigirem de volta de madrugada. Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas a imensa Mansão iluminada e decorada com luzes, flores e abarrotada de pessoas vestidas com a máxima elegância, o surpreendeu. Ficava em Hampstead, um rico bairro cheio de outras mansões.

Os pais de Chester os receberam na entrada, sua mão, Sue estava em um elegante vestido vermelho e com um monte de joias, Harry desconfiou que eram bem caras. Seu pai Ches, em um elegante smoking, se sentava em uma cadeira de rodas, consequência do derrame de anos atrás. Terry lhe disse que ele estava bem melhor, antes, Sr. Ches estava preso a uma cama, sem falar ou comer, foram anos de fisioterapia para estar agora rindo e conversando normalmente. Isso o fez pensar que precisava começar a fazer os exercícios que o fisioterapeuta lhe recomendara.

Eles encontraram Miriam e Chester, eles estavam lindamente vestidos, ele com um smoking branco e ela com um vestido prateado brilhante e montes de joias. Chester Jr. estava com a babá e Ayana e Adam quis subir para vê-los, Sra. Serafina e Miriam os acompanhou e Chester levou o Sr. Falc para pegar uma bebida. Terry e Harry ficaram meio perdidos e circularam pela festa se aproximando das mesas de comida e bebidas sem álcool, havia tanta comida saborosa e diferente que os dois ficaram felizes por não terem almoçado nada além de biscoitos. Harry adorou a lagosta, camarão e salmão, lembrando que devia comer mais peixes, mas não gostou do caviar.

— Lamento não ter lhe dado muita atenção nos últimos dias, nem perguntei como foi seu dia com Zack. — Disse Harry ao amigo enquanto comiam mais salada de lagosta.

Os dois dias anteriores foram diferentes e estranhos e hoje eles ficaram o dia todo envolvidos nas brincadeiras e nem conversaram.

— Está bem Harry, o importante é que você está melhor. — Terry o olhou e sorriu sincero. — De verdade, eu prefiro que você tenha um dia mais calado ou pensativo, do que fique fingindo que está bem quando não está. Eu sou seu amigo, posso aceitar isso.

Harry acenou, ele sabia disso, sua confiança em Terry e na amizade deles lhe dizia que ele entenderia e não o julgaria fraco.

— Eu sei, Terry e é por coisas assim que me sinto melhor e quero estar melhor, por sua família, sua amizade. Obrigada por dividi-los comigo e, sabe, não ficar com ciúme, nem nada. — Disse Harry constrangido, mas queria muito dizer isso a algum tempo, mais do que a acolhida do Boots, a amizade de Terry o fez se sentir bem-vindo e querido.

— Eles não são meus, são suas próprias pessoas e seus afetos não são limitados, não é porque o amam, que me amam menos. Isso é o legal sobre o amor Harry, ele é infinito. — Disse ele sorridente e pegou mais uma perna lagosta. — De qualquer forma, isso serve para o Zack também, tentei como você me aconselhou, não desistir de nossa amizade. Disse a ele que não tive a intenção de ofende-lo e me desculpei. Ele também pediu desculpa, disse que ficou com ciúme ao em vez de ter ficado feliz por mim como um amigo faria.

— Isso é bom, talvez agora vocês possam ser amigos como antes. — Disse Harry enquanto pegava mais algum salmão, com molho de iogurte era muito bom.

— Bem, acho que essa é a questão, não podemos ser amigos como antes, estudamos em escolas, para não dizer mundos diferentes, ele tem seus novos amigos e eu os meus, não nos veremos por 9 meses a cada ano e não é como se fossemos passar o verão grudados. — Terry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Acho que ainda podemos ser amigos, por afeto e por escolha, mas será uma amizade diferente, não como antes ou como a nossa.

— Faz sentido, todas as relações mudam, certo? — Disse ele, não é como se soubesse muito sobre isso.

— Acredito que sim, estamos crescendo e mudando, porque as relações não mudariam? — Terry disse e pegou mais um pouco de ponche de maçã. — De qualquer forma, quando ele me perguntou o que eu achava dos novos games da Super Nintendo e eu disse que não podia jogar na minha escola todo o ciúme desapareceu e ele disse que uma escola assim era muito chata. E passamos o resto da tarde jogando jogos no vídeo game e conversando sobre coisas sem importância.

— Dudley também tem um desses e um computador, mas eles nunca me deixam chegar perto. — Disse Harry, olhando em volta.

— É muito divertido, não como magia, mas ainda legal. Em casa é impossível ter, mas mesmo que tivesse minha mãe não me deixaria jogar o dia inteiro como o Zack joga, além disso eu adoro ler. — Disse Terry e, quando ouviu uma exclamação do amigo, olhou na direção que Harry olhava. — O que?

— É a Sra. Clark, a dona da Editora Aprilis, eu não tive oportunidade de contar o que aconteceu na segunda-feira. — Disse Harry surpreso ao vê-la elegantemente vestida com um vestido azul claro e poucas e brilhantes joias.

— Mamãe fez um resumo, não entrou em detalhes, mas ela disse que a dona da Editora era uma mulher formidável, nascida trouxa e muito rica no mundo trouxa. Acho que isso explica o porquê ela estar aqui. — Disse Terry dando de ombros.

— Não apenas porque ela é rica, acho que também porque sua família ou os negócios da família do marido estão ligados a comunicações. Ela disse que sempre se interessou por jornalismo e editoração, assim o marido lhe deu uma revista e do que o sobrinho deixou transparecer, ela tornou a revista um sucesso. — Informou Harry. — Mas agora os filhos cuidam de tudo e ela ficou viúva, assim decidiu realizar seu sonho e ter uma Editora no mundo magico, já que dinheiro não é mais problema, ela quer ajudar a tornar o nosso mundo um lugar melhor para os nascidos trouxas. Sua Editora só publica livros não censurados.

— Isso é muito legal, não é para menos que mamãe gostou tanto dela. — Disse Terry pegando um saboroso pedaço de torta de morango, havia chantilly também, perfeito.

— Deve ser por isso que ela está aqui, os Coltons também estão envolvidos com comunicação, certo? — Perguntou Harry, tentando se lembrar.

— Bem, na verdade, eles estão envolvidos em todas as áreas de entretenimento, TV, teatro, cinema. Eles começaram na verdade com o mercado financeiro, bolsa de valores e ganharam milhões, mas, e eu não sei porque, o Sr. Ches sempre quis trabalhar nessa área, assim eles abriram uma produtora e como são muito ricos, todos querem que sua produtora os financie e produza sua peça, ou filme ou programa de TV. Mas não sei se eles estão envolvidos com revistas ou algo assim. — Contou Terry pensando em comer outra torta, mas Harry tinha outras ideias.

— Bem, vamos lá cumprimenta-la e talvez ela nos conte. — Disse Harry e rapidamente se afastou na direção da mulher mais velha que agora estava sozinha, pegando uma taça de champanhe.

Sem escolha e olhando com saudades para a torta de morango, Terry o seguiu.

— Olá, Sra. Clark, como está a senhora? — Harry perguntou, educadamente.

— Ora, mas que linda surpresa! Sr. Potter, jamais esperava encontra-lo aqui, apesar de que o ver tornou minha noite bem mais interessante. — Disse ela sorrindo gentilmente.

— Este é meu melhor amigo, Terry Boot, estou me hospedando em sua casa durante as férias de inverno. Ele também é um Ravenclaw. Terry essa é a Sra. Clark, a dona da Editora Aprilis. — Disse Harry, muito educado e formal.

— Muito prazer, Sr. Boot, conheci sua linda mãe a poucos dias, você se parece com ela. — Disse Sra. Clark.

— Obrigada, Sra. Clark, é um prazer conhece-la. Tanto mamãe quanto Harry disseram boas coisas sobre a senhora. — Terry educadamente, apertou e se inclinou em sua mão, Harry achou estranho e se perguntou se era outro cumprimento desconhecido.

— Muito obrigada, meu querido. Vamos procurar um lugar para nos sentarmos, na minha idade ficar muito tempo de pé é uma tolice. — Sra. Clark os orientou para uma pequena saleta e eles se sentaram em cadeiras brancas e douradas. — Vocês já se alimentaram? A comida está divina, como em todas as festas da Sue, claro, tudo é sempre perfeito. — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Sim senhora, nós comemos, a lagosta era incrível e o camarão, mas o melhor foi o salmão com molho de iogurte. — Disse Harry animado. — Mas não gostei muito de caviar, não sei por que é tão caro.

Sra. Clark riu divertidamente, parecia até mais jovem.

— Concordo plenamente Sr. Potter, as pessoas com muito dinheiro as vezes se esquecem das coisas mais simples e saborosas, eu comi um tarte de salmão de dar água na boca. E você Sr. Boot o que mais gostou? — Perguntou ela sorrindo do seu jeito gentil.

— Acho que a torta de morango com chantilly, Sra. Clark, é minha sobremesa preferida e por favor, me chame de Terry. —Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Ora, será um prazer, torta de morango, hum, essa eu não provei, e o seu doce preferido Sr. Potter, qual é?

— Harry, por favor, Sra. Clark, eu não comi sobremesa ainda, mas eu gosto muito da torta de melaço e no Natal comi pudim de pão da Louisiana, acho que é minha segunda sobremesa preferida. — Disse ele ao lembrar daquela gostosura.

— Da Louisiana? Por um acaso viajaram de chave de portal para lá? Hum, que delicia, adoro pudim de pão, o de minha avó foi o melhor que já comi, mas nem me lembro a última vez que comi algo tão caseiro. — Disse ela saudosa.

— Não senhora, meus avós são de lá, mas moram aqui na Inglaterra a muitos anos. Vovó sempre prepara alguns pratos tradicionais da Louisiana, principalmente, no Natal. — Explicou Terry.

— Sim, Sra. Madaki preparou uma receita deliciosa de Gumbo, Sra. Clark, maravilhoso e ficou incrível com o arroz selvagem. Eu a vi preparar, acho que conseguiria fazer, mas nunca ficaria tão delicioso, a avó de Terry é uma grande cozinheira. — Contou Harry.

— Parece algo que eu gostaria de experimentar, a muito não como uma comida caseira e saborosa, estou sempre ocupada e comendo em restaurantes caros, que servem uma comida insípida. Você se interessa por cozinhar, Harry? — Perguntou Sra. Clark.

Harry e Terry então conversaram um pouco sobre si mesmos, seus interesses e talentos, Sra. Clark não acreditou quando soube que Harry era o buscador de sua casa já em seu 1º ano. Eles riram muito e Terry acabou indo buscar um garçom para lhes trazer sobremesas e bebidas quentes. Harry comeu sua torta de melaço, mas não havia pudim de pão, Sra. Clark preferiu um folhado de maçã caramelado e Terry a sua torta preferida.

— Bem, nossa noite tem sido maravilhosa e muito doce, mas ainda não sei como vim ter o prazer de encontra-los aqui, no mundo trouxa e na casa de meus antigos amigos, os Coltons. — Disse ela curiosamente,

— Bem, tia Miriam, ela é trouxa e casada com Chester Colton III, e ela também é a irmã caçula de minha mãe. — Contou Terry.

— Ora, mas que mundo pequeno, dois mundos pequenos, nesse caso. Eu conheço a jovem Miriam, ela é lindíssima e já esteve na capa da Épique algumas vezes. Se não me engano eu a conheci antes mesmo que ela se casasse com Chester e agora eles têm um filhinho lindo. — Sra. Clark parecia encantada.

Terry arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, um homem alto e com um smoking preto surgiu, parecendo estressado.

— Mamãe, estive te procurando a horas, por toda parte, preciso lhe apresentar a algumas pessoas e você está aqui se divertindo. — Disse ele bruscamente.

— Olá Robert, estou me divertindo como acredito é o esperado em uma festa de Réveillon ou será que as coisas mudaram desde o último e eu não soube? — Ela falou com frieza e carinho ao mesmo tempo, como só uma mãe era capaz de fazer.

Sra. Clark se levantou e sorriu para os dois quando eles se levantaram juntos, educadamente.

— Eu sei, mas é importante socializar, você sabe como essas festas são importantes para novos negócios. — Disse ele, parecendo ter aceitado a repreensão.

— Eu sei, meu querido, eu fazia isso antes mesmo de você nascer, agora me leve para essas pessoas adoravelmente chatas que você quer que eu conheça. Meus queridos, espero vê-los mais tarde, mas se não acontecer, tenham um ano novo maravilhoso e se divirtam bastante em Hogwarts. — Sra. Clark sorriu e estendeu a mão para os dois.

— Feliz ano novo, Sra. Clark. — Disse Terry se inclinando em sua mão.

— Feliz ano novo, Sra. Clark. — Disse Harry e imitou seu amigo, ganhando um sorriso e uma piscadela da Sra. Clark, antes que desaparecesse no meio das pessoas da festa.

— Harry! Essa é Julia Clark-Wilson! — Terry exclamou assim que ficaram sozinhos.

— O que?

— Harry, até mesmo você já deve ter ouvi falar ou visto uma revista Épique, é o maior sucesso das Empresas de Comunicações Clark-Wilson. Eles estão envolvidos em tudo, jornais, revistas, editoração e documentários, deve ser assim que eles conhecem os Coltons, aposto que a Produtora deles é investidora e ainda produz seus documentários. — Terry falou enquanto eles deixavam a saleta e circulavam pela festa. — Mas o maior sucesso é a Revista Épique, ela foi fundada a quase 50 anos e eles falam de tudo, politica, tecnologia, moda, guerra, seu lema é que tudo que existe no mundo é épico e, portanto, deve estar na Épique.

— Acho que já vi tia Petúnia lendo essa revista sim. Sra. Clark disse que seu marido lhe deu uma revista de presente e que ela fez um trabalho com algum sucesso, seu sobrinho deu a entender que foi muito mais que isso. Deve ser essa revista, mas agora não é mais ela que está no comando e sim seus filhos, foi por isso que ela decidiu começar algo novo. A Editora Aprilis. — Disse Harry pensativamente e foram na direção onde havia algumas crianças de várias idades brincando, conversando e comendo.

Era como uma grande sala de jogos, preparada para os convidados mais jovens, havia até mesmo uma grande mesa cheia de comida e bebida coloridas. Terry e Harry decidiram ver se havia algo diferente e pegar mais ponche. Harry olhou em volta e viu Ayana e Adam brincando, ela com tatuagens de carimbo e ele com bexigas de bichos.

— Eu não acredito. — Disse Terry chocado, mas sorrindo.

— O que? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Olha, lá. — Disse apontando e para sua própria surpresa Harry viu sua colega de casa Mandy Brocklehurst em um grupo de meninas adolescentes.

Harry se lembrou que os pais de Mandy eram atores de teatro, talvez fosse por isso que ela estivesse por ali. Olhando para Terry os dois acenaram e foram cumprimenta-la.

Mandy ficou encantada em vê-los e os abraçou animadamente, ela contou que seus pais estavam sempre atuando em peças produzidas pelos Coltons. As meninas que a cercavam pareciam impressionadas e com inveja do fato de ela ter meninos legais e bonitos como amigos. Os três logo se cansaram da conversa fútil e se afastaram.

— Eu não acredito que Miriam Colton é sua tia! Ela é tão linda e talentosa. — Disse Mandy animada ao saber porque estavam ali. — E meninos, queria agradecer aos dois por me enviarem presentes de Natais tão legais. Adorei a bolsa Terry e Harry os chocolates eram uma delícia e os vinis, eu não parei de ouvir o do Michael Jackson. — Mandy disse quando eles se aproximaram da janela, estava nevando suavemente. — Eu nem imaginava que você sabia que eu gosto de música.

— Você fala sobre música o tempo todo com a meninas, seria impossível não saber. — Disse Harry divertidamente e os três riram por que era verdade. — Bem, obrigada pelo estojo de manutenção que você, Morag e Padma me deram, foi muito legal. E queria lhe agradecer pelos conselhos para os presentes, Sra. Serafina adorou o relógio e os biscoitos que eu fiz foram o maior sucesso.

— Sim, eu roubei um do meu irmão Adam, estava muito bom e Mandy obrigada pelo livro, eu adorei, não sabia nada sobre a História do Teatro. Tenho lido e é incrível o quão antigo é. — Disse Terry sorridente.

Mandy sorriu com os agradecimentos e elogiou suas roupas novas, Harry contou sobre suas compras e como eles foram patinar no Hyde Park, ela adorava patinar e disse que deviam marcar de ir antes de domingo. Ela os arrastou até seus pais e os apresentou brevemente, Richard e Charlotte, mas eles não queriam saber nada de formalidades, assim eram apenas, Ricky e Charlie. Depois eles foram passar um tempo com os irmãos, Mandy tinha apenas um irmão de 5 anos e ele e Adam pareciam se gostar muito, seu nome era Rocco. Ayana ficou encantada com Mandy e todos se divertiram com suas perguntas sem fim.

Quando a meia noite chegou eles tinham se divertido tanto que estavam exaustos, depois da contagem regressiva e os fogos que deixaram Harry de boca aberta, literalmente, eles se despediram. A festa ainda duraria muitas horas, mas, para aqueles com crianças, a noite sempre acabava mais cedo. Os pais de Mandy e os pais de Terry simpatizaram uns com os outros e, com insistência de Ayana e Mandy, combinaram de se encontrarem para o almoço no shopping e depois irem patinar no Hyde Park no dia seguinte.

Quando chegaram a casa Boot em Londres, Harry não teve como ver nada de tão cansado e assim que se deitou na cama de um dos quartos de hospedes dormiu. Só teve tempo de pôr o pijama, tomar suas poções e escovar os dentes. Apenas na manhã seguinte ele se deu conta que a casa era um sobrado de três andares que ficava em Canonbury e era decorado como a Abadia, apenas com mais modernidade.

O bairro tinha um monte de parques, Terry e ele se divertiram correndo pelo Islington Green Park e, depois de voltarem, Harry usou seus aparelhos pela primeira vez. Quando acabou de pular cordas 20x estava exausto e suado.

Depois de um necessário banho e café da manhã substancial eles foram todos para o shopping, e decidiram ir ao cinema, Harry nunca assistira um filme no cinema e achou incrível. Eles assistiram A Família Addams e todos adoraram. Depois de se encontrarem com os Brocklehurst, Harry teve o prazer de mais uma primeira vez, um hambúrguer duplo com bacon, batatas fritas e um milk shake de chocolate chips.

Quando finalmente eles chegaram a pista de patinação ele já sorrira tanto que seu rosto até doía. Mandy, se descobriu, era tão boa em patinar quanto Ayana e deu a Harry várias dicas. Seus pais eram muito divertidos e descolados, pareciam jovens e amavam atuar no teatro, eles os convidaram para virem no verão assistir sua próxima peça que estava em fase de produção.

Quando o dia acabou eles se despediram combinando de se encontrarem no trem e Harry se sentiu feliz ao pensar em voltar para Hogwarts e rever os amigos. Sr. Falc dirigiu de volta para St. Albans, a música tocava baixinho, Adam e Ayana cochilaram, Terry e sua mãe conversavam sobre a Sra. Clark e sua revista e, incrivelmente, Harry pegou no sono sentindo se cansado, quente e feliz como chamais em sua vida.

O dia seguinte trouxe Anne de volta as vidas da família Boot, era sexta-feira, segundo dia do ano e todos estavam em atividades. Sra. Serafina tinha que se preparar para suas aulas e alunos na segunda-feira, Ayana também voltava para a escola, Terry e ele tinham que se preparar para pegar o trem no domingo de manhã e Sr. Falc tinha que se preparar para voltar ao escritório. E em meio a tudo isso eles estavam correndo contra o tempo para libertar Sirius e preparar o caso de pedido de guarda.

Naquela tarde Harry passou um bom tempo com o Sr. Falc lhe explicando sobre sua herança paterna, e Harry teve que se controlar para desistir de seus planos e enfeitiçar Dumbledore assim que o visse.

— Harry, você precisa entender que do ponto de vista dele, essa foi uma boa solução. Sua família é envolvida com agricultura, ingredientes de poção e pecuária, isso exigiria muita de sua atenção e...

— Ele poderia ter deixado o Sr. Corner administrar tudo e apenas supervisionar Sr. Falc, exatamente como fez meu bisavô Henry. Dumbledore não tinha o direito de parar toda a produção, por mais de 10 anos todos os principais negócios da minha família ficaram paralisados e, mesmo com minha ignorância, eu sei que colocar tudo de volta para produzir será caro, isso se houver mercado para voltarmos. — Disse Harry, além de zangado.

— Sim, eu concordo, o prejuízo é incalculável, mas ainda as contas mostram um bom aumento em seu cofre familiar e não sei de onde vem, acho que terei mais respostas quando o encontrar semana que vem. Ele já me respondeu, marcamos para terça-feira bem cedo. — Disse Sr. Falc mostrando uma tabela com um demonstrativo financeiro dos últimos 15 anos. — Eu voltei tanto tempo em minha auditoria, pois queria verificar quanto sua família faturava anualmente quando seu avô e depois seu pai cuidavam de tudo. Observe que apesar de diminuir significativamente, ainda existem lucro, mas pelo que vi das documentações todos os negócios foram encerrados. Sua família tem participações em algumas empresas e os Royalties para poções inventadas, mas isso geraria 60% dos valores que foram depositados em seu cofre, os outros 40% são de fonte desconhecida até o momento.

Harry observou o demonstrativo e as descrições dos rendimentos anuais.

1977

853,000,00 galeões

1978

855,000,00 galeões

1979

781,000,00 galeões

1980

825,000,00 galeões

1981

743,000,00 galeões

1982

234,000,00 galeões

1983

265,000,00 galeões

1984

445,000,00 galeões

1985

473,000,00 galeões

1986

477,000,00 galeões

1987

479,000,00 galeões

1988

487,000,00 galeões

1989

512,000,00 galeões

1990

526,000,00 galeões

1991

554,000,00 galeões

Kenmare Kestrels: 25% dos lucros anuais

Fábrica de Tecidos Fawcets: 40% dos lucros anuais desde que forneça a matéria prima, senão, 30% dos lucros anuais

Fábrica de Bebidas Ogden: 20% dos lucros anuais, 5% se não fornecer a matéria prima

Mercado Magico Alimentício: 30% dos lucros anuais

Fábrica de Madeira Magica: 25% dos lucros anuais

Royalties por produtos patenteados: 50,000,00 galeões anuais

— Ok, então os lucros eram altos enquanto meu avô era vivo e depois se desestabilizou, porque meu pai teve que assumir, ele estava em meio a uma guerra. Mas, com suas mortes, despencou porque Dumbledore decidiu parar a produção de todas as fazendas de alimentos e animais e as estufas de ingredientes de poções. Como não fornecemos matéria prima até os lucros das empresas Fawcets e Ogdens caíram, mas dois anos depois houve um aumento nos lucros. Não pode ser que depois da guerra essas empresas tiveram mais lucro? — Perguntou Harry pensativo.

— Foi o que eu pensei a princípio, mas elas são obrigadas a fornecer um balancete e os depósitos em seu cofre estão bem claros. Uma média de 40% do dinheiro depositado, não vem de lugar nenhum, que eu tenha encontrado, acredito que Dumbledore poderá fornecer explicações. — Disse Sr. Falc. — Aqui estão as retiradas anuais. Você pode ver que tem um pouco para caridade, o Hospital St. Mungo, e um pouco para pesquisa de uma cura para Varíola de Dragão, também para o Orfanato dos Abortos...

— Orfanato dos Abortos? Isso soa horrível. — Harry ficou chocado.

— Acredite já foi pior, as famílias puristas matavam seus filhos abortos antigamente, depois os abandonavam no mundo trouxa e agora os abandonam neste orfanato. Foi fundado a uns 100 anos atrás por um homem, ele era um aborto e foi deixado nas ruas de Londres por seus pais, ele enriqueceu e decidiu criar um lar para eles. — Explicou Sr. Falc e Harry tentou não se sentir mal, mas ainda parecia um nome horrível. — E aqui a retirada anual para a conta da Suíça que sua mãe estipulou e os depósitos em sua conta confiança nos últimos 10 anos. Você pode ver que quase nada foi retirado perto do que foi depositado. Assim, esse é o total do seu cofre familiar, apenas em galeões, não tenho como fazer um inventario de joias, armas, armaduras e quadros, mas se você quiser podemos até avaliar tudo em alguns anos.

Harry acenou e olhou para o total de seu cofre surpreso, Terry lhe dissera que sua família era uma das mais ricas do mundo magico, ele duvidara, mas percebendo o lucro anual enorme mesmo sem os negócios familiares estarem funcionando e considerando que cada Potter ao longo da história investira habilmente e administrara com cuidado a fortuna da família. E que, apenas seu avô, conseguira com sua poção para cabelos e a venda da empresa um valor exorbitante. Isso sem contar que nos últimos 10 anos as retiradas não foram muitas, ele devia ter sabido antes, mas uma parte dele devia estar em negação.

Fortuna Potter Cofre 512: 7,5 bilhões de galeões

— Uau! Eu nem sei o que pensar, suponho que diante disso nem deveria me zangar com o que Dumbledore fez ou me preocupar em trabalhar ou refazer os negócios da família. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Mas a minha família não me legou tudo isso sentando em sua bunda e não fazendo nada e todos esses negócios parados, quantos empregos foram perdidos. Minha família ajudou a construir o nosso mundo e nos últimos 10 anos isso foi impedido de continuar a acontecer. Eu tentarei não ficar mais zangado do que já estou Sr. Falc, mas essa é mais uma coisa que me faz não gostar de Dumbledore.

— Eu entendo e não tenho dúvidas que quando recuperar o controle sobre seu espolio você vai recuperar esses anos perdidos e fazer ainda mais pelo mundo magico. — Sr. Falc então pegou outras pastas. — Aqui estão as escrituras de cada uma das suas propriedades, essas em azul são as propriedades de produção que no momento estão inativas. Elas estão espalhadas por todo o Reino Unido e tenho o prazer de lhe dizer que você tem algumas propriedades em outros países. Nada muito grande, uma fazenda de chá na Índia, uma fazenda de carneiros na Austrália, uma reserva na África do Sul, você tem um bosque inteiro no Canadá e um vinhedo na Itália.

— Uau! — Ele repetiu e queria saber a História de cada lugar, mas teria que esperar.

— Ah, você também tem um haras na Irlanda, mas está marcada como casa e não como propriedade produtiva. Chama-se...

— Hallanon. — Harry ficou engasgado e explicou a um surpreso Sr. Falc sobre a história da casa.

— Sim, é isso mesmo o nome, minha mãe lhe informou certo. Bem, sobre propriedades familiares são bem menos o que não me surpreende porque em cada uma dessas propriedades produtivas espalhadas pela Inglaterra, Escócia, Gales e Irlanda você terá uma casa, assim não há porque ter casas só por ter e se preocupar com manutenção, já que estarão vazias. — Explicou Sr. Falc. — Assim você tem uma Mansão em Londres, em Kensington, na verdade pelo endereço ela fica bem em frente ao Hyde Park.

Harry arregalou os olhos, as mansões que ele vira por lá eram imensas com jardins lindos e cheios de verde e em frente ao rinque de patinação! Ele nem sabia o que pensar.

"Na Irlanda você tem Hallanon e na Escócia você tem um Chalé, se chama Flowers Woodland. Na França tem uma casa, em Paris, e outro Chalé na Suíça. Tem um apartamento em Londres e um em New York e as duas casas no Oeste, na divisa com Gales, o Chalé Iolanthe, tem esse nome porque foi a primeira esposa Potter a viver nele e a mansão Potter, que fica mais perto da fronteira, na Floresta Stone Waterfall. "

Harry ficou surpreso, pensara ter apenas a casa na Irlanda e as da Inglaterra, não esperava ter mais em outros países, mas não questionou, quando tivesse tempo pesquisaria cada uma delas e como vieram a pertencer a sua família.

— Eu nunca imaginei que minha família poderia ter tanto Sr. Falc, isso é normal? Quer dizer, tem outras famílias com tanto dinheiro? — Perguntou Harry um pouco constrangido.

— Sim, você precisa lembrar que essas fortunas em famílias como a sua começaram a quase mil anos. Dinheiro se acumula e se a família não tem o habito de esbanjar ou fazer negócios ruins pode chegar a esse montante. — Sr. Falc viu seu olhar confuso. — Harry, nossa sociedade não é grande, mas existe uma economia, uma área de produção, bens de consumo e ao longo dos séculos e até hoje os puros sangues dominaram essas áreas, você sabe quais negócios e quais empresas sua família investiu e historicamente foi sempre assim, então com uma sociedade que cresce com mestiços e nascidos trouxas que consomem esses produtos e os das outras famílias, isso explica as grandes fortunas.

— Mas eu achei que minha família ajudava as pessoas, quer dizer, todo esse dinheiro no cofre e os nascidos trouxas em necessidades e tendo que abandonar nosso mundo, porque eles não fizeram nada? — Harry perguntou inconformado.

— Mas eles fizeram, nem sempre dinheiro por dinheiro é suficiente, as pessoas não aceitam caridade Harry, preferem ser faxineiros a aceitarem dinheiro de alguém. E sua família sempre ajudou, com doações a Hogwarts para ajudar os nascidos trouxas ou mesmo mestiços, com situação financeira difíceis, a estudarem com desconto em Hogwarts. Ajuda ao Hospital, orfanato, oferece empregos e paga um salário justo aos nascidos trouxas. Famílias como os Greengrass não ficaram ao lado de você-sabe-quem, ficaram neutros na guerra, mas eles são purista, tratam os nascidos trouxas pior do que trata seus animais e paga uma miséria por seus trabalhos em suas estufas. — Explicou Sr. Falc e Harry entendeu, sua família era generosa, mas as vezes só dinheiro não era suficiente.

— Entendo Sr. Falc, mas eu quero fazer mais, tenho algumas ideias e quero saber se usando o dinheiro da minha herança trouxa vou ter como realizar esses planos ou terei que pedir permissão ao diretor? — Perguntou Harry firmemente.

— Não Harry, Dumbledore é seu tutor apenas no mundo magico, legalmente, não pode interferir em sua herança trouxa e não pode te impedir de usar esse dinheiro como bem entender. — Disse Sr. Falc.

— Mesmo se eu tiver intenção de gastá-lo aqui no mundo magico? — Perguntou, olhando-o com atenção.

— Mesmo assim, é seu dinheiro Harry, e sou seu advogado, se você quiser comprar, não sei, o Caldeirão Furado, com esse dinheiro, você pode. Quais são suas ideias, estou curioso. — Sr. Falc parecia realmente interessado.

Harry sorriu e pondo fim ao mistério começou a explicar suas ideias, Sr. Falc fez algumas exclamações e logo pegou um papel e começou a fazer anotações, por mais uma hora os dois refinaram algumas ideias e encontraram soluções legais para outras. Quando, finalmente Sr. Falc tinha um plano bem estruturado para começar a trabalhar, Harry foi para o mais importante.

— E sobre Sirius, Sr. Falc? O Sr. já sabe como tira-lo de Azkaban?

— Sim Harry, estive trabalhando e pesquisando com meu pai todos esses dias. Papai já sabia da gravidade do que fizeram, ele era um jovem advogado ao fim da Segunda Guerra Mundial e acompanhou os tratados assinados entre as nações envolvidas, tanto as trouxas como as magicas. — Sr. Falc afastou suas anotações e começou a preparar um chá para os dois. — Você já ouviu falar sobre a Organização das Nações Unidas, ONU?

— Hum, não senhor, eu não sei o que é. — Disse Harry confuso.

— Os governos trouxas a criaram em 1945 ao fim da guerra, antes já existia uma Liga das Nações, mas o principal objetivo ao substituírem pela ONU era evitar que outra guerra mundial acontecesse e proteger o ser humano das atrocidades cometida pelo próprio governo de um país contra seus cidadãos. — Sr. Falc bebeu seu chá e Harry imitou tentado entender tudo. — Em nosso mundo desde que o Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo foi instituído em 1692, fundamos uma equivalente à ONU, a Confederação Internacional de Magos que tem membros importantes de cada país e, seu principal objetivo, é vigiar os governos para que esses mantenham o Estatuto de Sigilo e assim protejam nossa existência dos trouxas. Você entende até agora?

— Sim, senhor. — Harry entendia, e Terry já falara da importância do Estatuto de Sigilo.

— Assim, a ICW vigia e investiga ou mesmo pune um governo se este fizer ou deixar algo acontecer que coloque em risco o Estatuto e, muitas vezes ao longo da História, eles multaram ou prenderam Ministros que por qualquer motivo ameaçaram o Estatuto. Mas depois de 1945, com o que aconteceu com Hitler no mundo trouxa e Grindelwald em nosso mundo, um novo braço surgiu muito fortemente na ICW, acompanhando sua irmã trouxa a ONU, eles criaram um escritório para defender os Direitos Humanos e combater quaisquer crimes contra a humanidade e seus direitos.

"Surgiu nesse período a Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos, o Direito Internacional dos Direitos Humanos, Tribunais foram criados e Tratados assinados entre as nações. Nós seguimos seus exemplos, pois estava claro para a ICW que se os governos não fossem vigiados e punidos por ferirem ou cometerem crimes contra os Direitos Humanos, cedo ou tarde uma guerra aconteceria e o Estatuto de Sigilo poderia ser quebrado e isso poderia ser o nosso fim. Quando a guerra contra você-sabe-quem estourou, um dos maiores erros da Ministra Bagnold foi se preocupar mais em manter o Estatuto a qualquer custo, ao em vez de combater ele e seus comensais da morte. "

"É por isso que exigiu pesquisa, Direito Internacional não é nossa especialidade e dos Direitos Humanos eu sabia menos ainda, confesso. Mas, basicamente, os governos se comprometeram a manter e respeitar os Diretos Humanos, não apenas não cometer crimes contra a humanidade, como fez Hitler, mas também não desrespeitar o direito de cada cidadão, bruxo ou bruxa. Eu sei o que vai dizer, nossas leis não respeitam os nascidos trouxas, a discriminação é institucional, mas isso não arrisca o Estatuto e é considerado uma questão cultural, tradicional e, infelizmente, ninguém fez nenhuma denúncia e o pessoal da ICW só pode agir diante de uma denúncia. "

— Mas essas coisas são ensinadas em Hogwarts Sr. Falc? Existem livros sobre isso? — Perguntou Harry chocado.

— Não Harry, nem uma coisa nem outra. — Disse Sr. Falc suspirando.

— Então como as pessoas vão fazer denúncias, lutar contra a discriminação se eles não sabem como? Alguns nem sabem que estão sendo discriminado, eles acham que é assim que sempre foi e então é assim que tem ser. — Harry estava inconformado.

— Você tem toda razão e me incluo nessas pessoas que estão paralisadas e não fazem nada para mudar as coisas erradas, é assim a tanto tempo e parece que em algum momento simplesmente aceitamos e esquecemos que somos nós que fazemos as coisas melhores, elas não surgem ou mudam do nada. Harry, eu realmente sinto muito e ver você, tão jovem, tendo ideias e querendo mudar, transformar o que está errado, me faz sentir envergonhado e espero que aceite minha ajuda, vou lutar ao seu lado até o fim. — Sr. Falc falou intensamente e Harry acenou, ele entendia, também ficara assim com seus tios, passivo, insensível, no piloto automático, mas agora ele era diferente e não poderia voltar a ser como antes.

— Eu aceito Sr. Falc e o que fazemos sobre meu padrinho, eles feriram seus Direitos, não é?

— Sim, Harry, eles fizeram, prender alguém sem julgamento por tantos anos, condena-lo sem nem mesmo um interrogatório e diante de informações de testemunhas dúbias e sem leva-lo a frente de um juiz e júri. Merlin, o que eles fizeram foi rasgar os acordos, os Tratados assinados, eles jogaram no lixo a Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos e serão punidos severamente por isso, acredite, a ICW não brinca. Enquanto a prioridade é o Estatuto de Sigilo, os Direitos Humanos se tornou, nas últimas décadas, cada vez mais fortes, pois para a ICW um país que os defende, que os mantem busca acima de tudo a paz e com a paz o Estatuto está mais protegido. — Explicou o Sr. Falc.

— Entendi, então o senhor e o Sr. Boot vão até a ICW e denunciarão o que está acontecendo, o que eles fizeram com Sirius? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Não é tão simples assim, a ICW se reúne duas vezes por ano, seu corpo como eu disse é composto por bruxos importantes e de prestígios, que são escolhidos pela Suprema Corte de seus países. Para que nossa denuncia chegue até eles, ainda vai um tempo e pode não acontecer, pois eles têm escritórios internos em cada país para que eles investiguem e resolvam os problemas denunciados em território que se apresentou o problema. E se eles esgotarem todos os recursos para resolver o problema e não conseguirem ou acreditarem que uma punição mais severa deve ser aplicada, levam a questão aos membros da ICW que analisarão os relatórios e votarão na melhor medida a se tomar. — Explicou Sr. Falc.

— Entendi, mas isso não vai levar tempo? Não seria mais rápido ir direto na ICW? — Harry não podia deixar de ter pressa.

— Existem regras, um caminho para seguir ao realizar uma denúncia contra um governo, alegando que ele está cometendo crimes contra os Direitos Humanos. Por exemplo, uma pessoa física não pode fazer isso, tem que ser uma instituição ou, no nosso caso, seus representantes legais, tem que haver provas documentais, apenas sua palavra não basta ou eles nem leem a denúncia e tem que ser feita ao seu escritório interno, que existe aqui em nosso país. Se tentássemos quebrar a hierarquia e ir direto para a ICW, perderíamos tempo, pois eles não nos dariam atenção. — Sr. Falc suspirou. — Acredito que isso até joga a nosso favor, porque Dumbledore é o Supremo Chefe da ICW, atualmente.

— O que? Mas, ele não pode interferir? Impedir que ajudemos o Sirius? — Harry perguntou chocado.

— Não, e vou além, acredito que como será um dos investigados nem será informado sobre tudo isso. Harry, temos que supor e acreditar que todos os envolvidos, incluindo, Dumbledore acreditaram na culpa do Sirius, mas para os Direitos Humanos isso não importa porque a justiça é muito clara, todos são considerados inocentes até prova em contrário e só se prova a culpa de alguém em um julgamento, com provas, testemunhas e votação de um júri isento. — Sr. Falc era bem firme em sua declaração. — E como o Chefe da Suprema Corte Bruxa do governo magico Britânico, Dumbledore está entre os que serão investigados, questionados e punidos pelo que fizeram ou não fizeram. Assim, nossos próximos passos, é reunirmos provas, escrever um relatório de denúncia e apresentar para o Escritório de Direitos Humanos da ICW em Londres. O investigador deles vai fazer o mesmo, checar e investigar cada informação que fornecemos e diante da constatação da veracidade da denúncia eles entraram em contato com o Ministro e o Chefe Bruxo e exigiram a liberação do prisioneiro de guerra Sirius Black.

— Prisioneiro de guerra? — Harry estava surpreso.

— Sim, Harry, é exatamente isso o que Sirius é, um prisioneiro de guerra. Bem, em nossa denuncia pediremos sigilo alegando risco para a vida do prisioneiro e quando eles confrontarem o Ministro da Magia estarão com aurores especiais que trabalham para a ICW. O Ministério terá que libertar Sirius imediatamente e na presença dos aurores especiais que garantirão sua segurança. — Explicou o Sr. Falc e parecia empolgado com toda a ideia.

— E se eles recusarem?

— Questionar um agente da ICW? O Ministro saíra preso pelos aurores especiais ali mesmo. E se continuarem a impedir a libertação dele, podem acionar o Corpo dos Supremos da ICW o que poderia levar o Governo Magico Britânico a ter severas punições, sanções e até ser destituído. Mas eu não tenho dúvida que o covarde no Ministro Fudge vai fazer o que eles mandarem. — Sr. Falc não parecia preocupado.

— Sr. Falc? Porque é necessário o sigilo? E porque eles não informariam o Dumbledore? — Perguntou Harry.

— A questão de Dumbledore é simples, ele será um dos investigados, assim para ter completa isenção e não pairar quaisquer dúvidas sobre o caso, sejam de interferências ou influencias, os investigadores manterão o diretor fora de todo o processo, inclusive se for necessário levar o caso aos membros da ICW ele não poderá presidir o Tribunal, seu primeiro titular o substituirá. — Sr. Falc sorriu levemente. — Já estive perguntando aqui e ali sobre o Agente Chefe do Escritório da ICW daqui da Inglaterra, Niklaus Balmat, pelo que me disseram é um suíço incorruptível, o que claro, é exatamente o que precisamos.

— Parece algo tão grande e complicado, eu entendi, mas ainda estou com medo que não conseguiremos ajuda-lo. — Disse Harry aflito.

— Eu entendo e essa é minha maior preocupação e do meu pai. Nós discutimos a melhor abordagem para a denúncia exaustivamente, Harry, o pedido de sigilo na investigação é um direito legal e pediremos, pois não podemos correr o risco de que alguém acredite que se o Sirius estiver morto o processo morre também, isso não acontecerá, mas as pessoas as vezes são tolas e cruéis assim. — Disse o Sr. Falc e inclinando se, apoiou os braços na mesa. — A outra questão tão importante quanto essa é apresentarmos provas, não apenas do fato de que não ouve julgamento, mas de que Sirius é inocente das acusações que levaram a sua prisão.

— Porque isso é tão importante? — Harry queria saber tudo.

— Porque não queremos que assim que estiver livre e se recuperando de sua prisão, Sirius ainda corra o risco de ser acusado e processado e julgado, ainda que corretamente desta vez. Se provarmos sua inocência, indubitavelmente, os promotores e juízes do Ministério não aceitarão qualquer tentativa de uma nova acusação. — Sr. Falc o olhou com atenção. — Mas também queremos mostrar que, se os aurores envolvidos no caso, tivessem investigado corretamente eles teriam percebido sua inocência e ele nem teria ido a julgamento e, que se ainda houvesse dúvida, em um julgamento justo os defensores teriam provado a inocência de Sirius sem dificuldades. Isso pesará a nosso favor e mostrará a gravidade do crime cometido, por incompetência e desumanidade.

— Entendi e como vocês vão conseguir reunir provas de sua inocência e ainda manter sigilo da investigação? — Para Harry esse parecia um movimento impossível.

— Bem, meu pai e eu tivemos muitas ideias e a primeira coisa que faremos é... — E o Sr. Falc por mais uma hora explicou suas ideias e Harry até sugeriu algumas coisas aqui e ali.

Quando eles terminaram, Harry se sentia exausto, mas otimista, ele confiava no Sr. Falc e no Sr. Boot e gostara de suas estratégias.

— Antes de encerrarmos Harry, gostaria de falar de mais uma coisa, preciso reunir provas também dos maus tratos dos seus tios para com você, essa será a base para o nosso pedido de guarda. — Sr. Falc lhe deu um sorriso triste. — Eu entendo que você preferiria não falar mais sobre isso, mas nós temos dois caminhos, ou oferecemos o seu testemunho, isso significa que você estará no tribunal e será entrevistado pelo juiz e, apenas pelo juiz do caso, a contar sobre sua vida nos Dursley. Esse é um questionamento secundário, a assistente social e curandeira designada por ele procurará você e farão perguntas, analisaram sua saúde e sua vida na casa de seus tios. Diante do relatório deles, ele marcará uma audiência e isso acontecerá rápido, você testemunhar ou não é sua escolha, se escolher não testemunhar, precisamos apresentar uma discrição mais detalhada dos abusos e nesse caso sugiro que usemos copias de memórias para apresentar ao juiz. Assim, você não terá que testemunhar e ao mesmo tempo as provas nas lembranças de como eles te trataram terá um peso enorme para o juiz nos dar sua guarda. — Sr. Falc falou gentilmente e parecia preocupado com ele.

Harry engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer. A ideia de estar na frente de um estranho no tribunal respondendo perguntas e contando sobre sua vida miserável nos Dursley era assustadora, mas o pensamento de que esse mesmo estranho poderia assistir como em um filme as humilhações sofridas era de embrulhar o estômago.

— Posso pensar Sr. Falc? Até amanhã, posso pensar o que eu quero fazer? — Perguntou Harry hesitante.

— Claro que sim, Harry, pode pensar o tempo que quiser, posso recolher as lembranças nas férias de pascoa. E se decidir por esse caminho saiba que serão três ou quatro memórias pontuais, não será meses ou anos de sua vida. E será sigiloso, apenas eu e o juiz teremos acesso as lembranças e, Dumbledore por ser seu tutor, ninguém mais. — Disse Sr. Falc o tranquilizando. — Depois elas serão devolvidas a você, isso é importante em um caso envolvendo menor, manter o sigilo sobre tudo, até mesmo que há um processo.

Harry acenou concordando, mas ainda estava em dúvida e, depois de agradecer ao Sr. Falc por tudo, ele deixou o escritório, pensativo, e foi procurar as crianças e Terry. Os encontrou estudando, Sra. Serafina estava por perto também ajudando e preparando suas aulas da semana seguinte. Harry decidiu que se concentrar nos estudos era o que precisava para deixar tantas novas informações se assentar em seu cérebro.

Naquela noite eles foram jantar com os Madaki em Oxford, para poderem se despedir, afinal só voltariam na pascoa e Harry tentou disfarçar o prazer de ser incluído no feriado. Prof. Bunmi contou algumas histórias de sua vida na África do Sul, onde morou até os 18 anos, sobre a segregação e como ao ir para a América em busca de mais liberdade e conhecimento, descobriu que a mesma segregação existia por lá. Ele falou de Luther King e sua luta, incansável, com palavras e não armas e violência. Harry pediu seu livro para ler e ele pareceu muito feliz em lhe presentear com o primeiro que escreveu, ainda enquanto vivia nos Estados Unidos. O livro se chamava _As Culturas da Segregação e as Segregações nas Culturas_.

No sábado o clima era meio nostálgico, Ayana e Adam eram os mais tristes, mas mesmo os pais de Terry pareciam já estar com saudades. Sr. Falc e Sra. Serafina tiraram o dia para ficar com eles, sem trabalho, sem estudo e foram todos passear em St. Albans. A cidade era linda e, além de passearem pelo centro comercial, eles foram ao Museu Verulamium, a Torre do Relógio, o Teatro Romano e as Muralhas Romanas Verulamium e almoçaram no Pub Ye Olde Fighting Cocks, que se dizia o Pub mais antigo da Inglaterra. Naquela noite eles foram jantar na Abadia para se despedirem dos avós Boots, Sra. Honora contou várias histórias sobre seu tempo em Hogwarts e Terry passou muito tempo com ela, ouvindo com atenção sobre sua vida. Harry jogou xadrez com o Sr. Boot e, apesar de não ter vencido, dificultou muito a vitória dele, fato que deixou ambos orgulhosos.

Quando voltaram Harry pediu para falar com o Sr. Falc na biblioteca, enquanto Sra. Serafina colocava as crianças na cama.

— Tudo bem, Harry? — Ele perguntou quando fechou a porta.

— Sim Sr. Falc, hum... eu já me decidi sobre o que eu quero no processo de guarda, senhor. Eu não quero ter que ficar pensando nisso quando voltar para a escola, na verdade quero esquecer e só pensar nisso na viagem de volta de trem em junho. — Explicou Harry hesitante.

— Ok, isso me parece muito justo, então, o que você decidiu? — Perguntou ele gentilmente.

— Eu prefiro as memórias na penseira Sr. Falc, prefiro não ter que testemunhar e responder perguntas ao juiz na audiência. — Disse Harry pausadamente.

— Isso é uma boa decisão Harry, não vejo necessidade de você se desgastar em um testemunho tão difícil. O que me diz de tirarmos as memórias agora? — Disse o Sr. Falc sorrindo e abrindo um armário pegou alguns frascos verdes escuros e tampas vermelhas. — Esses vidros são especiais, é onde se coleta provas de testemunhas para se apresentar em um processo. Esse lacre é magico e só eu posso abri-lo e depois o juiz designado do caso e ele mantem um registro a cada vez que é aberto, assim sem fraude ou quem não deve tendo acesso. — Explicou o Sr. Falc.

— O que eu faço? — Perguntou ele ansioso.

— Primeiro vamos estabelecer o que queremos informar ao juiz, acredito que uma cena com suas refeições, almoço e jantar é importante, seus relatórios médicos mágicos e trouxas acompanharão e apenas corroborarão a memória. Temos também que mostrar o tratamento agressivo dos seus tios, você disse que nunca houve agressão física, mas Serafina me disse que na visita a sua tia, ela foi muito agressiva e até fez ameaças. E você não pareceu surpreso com seu jeito de agir. — Sr. Falc parecia preocupado.

— Sim, ela agir daquela maneira é normal, eles não gostam de mim Sr. Falc e nunca me quiseram em sua vida. Acho que entendi o que o senhor quer. Tem que ter uma memória do meu armário também? — Perguntou Harry, olhando para as mãos envergonhado.

— Sim, sobre o armário também, mas ele não era seu Harry, ou pelo menos não o seu lugar para estar. — Sr. Falc apertou seu ombro suavemente. — Vamos lá, uma lembrança de cada vez, quero que se concentre em um dia comum e no que você comia normalmente, depois vamos copiar outra onde eles te deixaram de castigo sem comida. Depois um dia comum dormindo no armário e um dia de castigo trancado nele. Um dia em que eles te trataram normal e um dia mais ruim, em que eles te trataram pior. Pode ser?

— Sim, hum... eles nunca me bateram, mas quando Dudley me batia eles não faziam nada e tio Valter até o incentivava, isso conta também? Ah, e houve o dia em que o Dudley me empurrou da escada e eu quebrei o braço, minha tia foi até estranha e me levou ao hospital e cuidou de mim, mas meu tio deu dinheiro ao meu primo e o chamou de bom menino. Essa foi a única vez que vi tia Petúnia ficar brava com ele, apesar de que ela não falou nada para o Dudley. — Disse Harry, tentando pensar no que poderia ser importante.

— Sim, Harry, acho que essas memórias todas seriam importantes, se você sente que deve me permitir copia-las. — Disse o Sr. Falc e pegando sua varinha continuou. — Vou copia-las e nomeá-las uma de cada vez, então se concentre na primeira, ok?

Harry acenou e se concentrou na primeira memória e sentiu um frio arrepiante passar por seu cérebro, quando abriu os olhos, Sr. Falc guardava o fio prateado no frasco. E assim cada memória foi copiada e colocada em um frasco diferente, marcada e selada com o lacre magico. Quando terminaram, Harry ficou feliz de poder ir dormir e esquecer de tudo isso, se concentrando em Hogwarts, seus amigos, estudar e quadribol.

Depois de um lanche e suas poções, Harry checou pela última vez se seu novo baú estava bem organizado e não se esquecera de nada, limpou o quarto e banheiro, colocou seu pijama e foi dormir. Felizmente foi uma noite sem sonhos.

Ele acordou com alguém o mexendo, de sono leve abriu os olhos bem desperto e se deparou com Adam, olhando a janela viu que era bem cedo.

— Tudo bem, Adam? — Perguntou Harry, com voz de sono.

— Sim, Harry, estamos fazendo o abraço de despedida dos irmãos, e você é nosso irmão e tem que participar. Vem. — Disse Adam e pegando sua mão o puxou da cama.

Harry só teve tempo de calçar os chinelos antes de ser puxado para fora do quarto. Abraço de despedida dos irmãos? O que era isso? Mas logo descobriu ao entrar no quarto de Terry e encontrar Ayana agarrada a ele com lagrimas nos olhos. Engolindo em seco Harry viu quando Adam se deitou no outro lado do irmão e percebeu que eles queriam que ele participasse.

— Vem logo Harry, só ficamos abraçados e conversamos um pouco. — Disse Terry, parecendo exasperado, mas ele era um irmão muito bom para desconsiderar os sentimentos dos pequenos.

Harry acenou e se deitou ao lado de Adam e todos se aconchegaram em baixo das cobertas.

— Eu não quero que vocês vão embora. O verão está muito longe. — Disse Ayana com voz embargada.

Adam fungou e acenou com a cabeça se abraçando mais a Harry, que sentiu seu coração se apertar, na verdade uma parte dele queria ficar e faze-los felizes, mesmo que amasse Hogwarts.

— Passará rápido e vamos nos divertir tanto no verão, mamãe deixou você voar em uma vassoura de verdade Ayana e você, Adam, vai estar se preparando para começar seu primeiro ano na escola trouxa. — Disse Terry suavemente acariciando seus cabelos cacheados soltos e volumosos.

— Sim, mas vai ser um tempo infinito até lá e agora vamos ficar sem dois irmãos, antes era só você Terry, agora é o Harry também. — Disse Ayana, com um bico triste.

Terry o olhou pedindo ajuda com consola-los e Harry arregalou os olhos em pânico, tentando pensar no que dizer. Por fim, se decidiu pela sinceridade.

— Nós amamos vocês dois, muito mesmo, mas precisamos ir para Hogwarts para aprender magia, um dia vocês também estarão lá conosco e vamos ajuda-los a se tornarem os melhores bruxos, mas agora é importante que vocês aprendam aqui e façam companhia aos seu pais e seus avós. — Disse Harry suavemente acariciando as costas de Adam e pegando a pequena mão de Ayana. — Isso é importante também e nós escreveremos a vocês dois sempre que possível.

— Promete? — Perguntou Adam com voz chorosa.

— Prometemos, e espero cartas de vocês também, Adam você me disse que enviaria um desenho para mim, lembra. — Disse Harry sorrindo e lhe dando uma piscadela.

Isso foi suficiente para os dois aceitarem e eles conversaram mais uma pouco antes de todos pegarem no sono. Harry, apenas cochilou, achando muito estranho dividir a cama com mais três pessoas, ainda que fosse seus novos irmãos. A verdade é que não estava acostumado com tanta proximidade humana, mas achou bom. Quando Sra. Serafina veio procura-los ele foi o primeiro a acordar e foi para seu quarto se vestir antes do café da manhã, ao em vez de ir treinar Harry decidiu preparar um delicioso café da manhã para os Boots em agradecimento por sua incrível e acolhedora estadia.

Harry preparou ovos, bacon, panquecas, waffles, suco de laranja e colocou a mesa com geleia e caldas e frutas picadas. Quando eles aparecerem ficaram surpresos e olharam para ele chocados.

— Você fez tudo isso?

— Uau!

— Harry! Achei que tinha ido treinar, porque preparou tudo sozinho, você poderia ter me ajudado. — Disse Sra. Serafina, exasperada.

— Eu não fui treinar hoje, Sra. Serafina. Eu preparei esse café da manhã como uma maneira simples de agradecer vocês por terem me recebido tão bem e me proporcionado os dias mais felizes de minha vida. Obrigada. — Disse Harry sincera e solenemente.

— Oh! — Disse Sra. Serafina emocionada e foi abraça-lo, era o primeiro abraço que ela começava, mas ele não se encolheu e apenas a abraçou de volta.

Depois disso Harry recebeu um monte de abraços, até Terry e Sr. Falc lhe deram abraços mais masculinos e todos disseram que ele era da família e não tinha que agradecer. Felizmente o momento estranho passou rápido e todos adoraram sua comida, Harry corou e sorriu com todos os elogios.

Enquanto Sra. Serafina com a ajuda das crianças limpava a cozinha, Harry subiu e mudou para a roupa que decidira usar na viagem de trem. Ele escolheu a bota de dragão negro que o Sr. Boot lhe deu, o jeans preto rasgado e estiloso, uma camisa de botão branca elegante e o colete de couro de vaca preto por cima. E a parka que a Sra. Madaki lhe deu para enfrentar o frio das montanhas escocesas. Quando ficou pronto Harry sorriu, adorava o couro e o descolado, mas mais ainda adorava mistura-lo com o mais elegante e formal. O contraste era tudo o que ele era agora.

Fechando seu baú ele o encolheu e guardou no bolso de sua bolsa de couro amanteigado marrom, que graças a Sra. Serafina agora tinha leveza e espaços mágicos. Checou o quarto pela última vez e sorriu pensando que o quarto já se sentia dele e desejando voltar no verão, quem sabe em definitivo.

Todos viajaram de trem para Londres, os Boots e as crianças iam almoçar na casa dos jovens médicos Madakis depois de deixá-los. Quando chegaram a estação bruxa tinham 20 minutos de sobra e todos se abraçaram várias vezes. Ayana e Adam pareciam menos tristes, mas ainda tinham algumas lagrimas de partir o coração.

— Harry, não importa o que precise, não hesite em nos dizer. Ok? Falc é seu advogado, mas somos mais do que isso para você, o queremos muito bem e seguro. — Disse Sra. Serafina depois de mais um abraço.

— Eu prometo, Sra. Serafina. Obrigada, por se importar. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Sempre, Harry, agora se cuide, cuide do Terry e estude bastante. Vou continuar a enviar os sanduiches, então coma bem e nenhuma loucura com aquela vassoura.

Depois da ultimas recomendações os meninos entraram no trem e se sentaram em um compartimento onde já estava Hermione.

— Vocês já chegaram, achei que só eu chegava mais cedo, morro de medo de perder o trem. — Disse ela e sem se segurar abraçou os dois animada. — Estamos voltando! Preciso contar sobre as férias incríveis que eu tive, e onde está o Neville? Vou esperar ele chegar assim conto para vocês três de uma vez...

Harry sorriu para a tagarelice ansiosa da amiga, que ele nem percebera sentira falta e olhando para a janela, deu o ultimo aceno a Sra. Serafina antes de eles passarem a barreira para Londres trouxas. E seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais ao perceber que também tinha muitas histórias para contar sobre as melhores férias do mundo.


	25. Movimentos Importantes

Capítulo 24

Harry se sentou no compartimento com Terry, Hermione e Neville que chegara pouco antes e todos trocaram agradecimentos por seus presentes de Natal. Depois eles falaram sobre suas férias.

— Eu fui esquiar com meus pais e foi incrível, assustador, mas maravilhoso. Eu fiquei só na área juvenil e com um instrutor e aprendi a esquiar bem, mas não tive coragem para ir para as áreas mais íngremes. — Contou Hermione.

— Bem, eu fiquei em casa com minha avó e meus tios, passei muito tempo na estufa, pedi para a vovó me comprar algumas plantas que pesquisamos para nosso projeto e depois do Natal passei muito tempo com minha orquídea. Vou sentir falta dela, mas trouxe uma pequena muda e quero trabalhar algumas técnicas magicas nela. — Explicou Neville sorrindo.

Seu amigo tímido estava encantado com a rara orquídea que Harry lhe dera e disse estar trabalhando em uma maneira mais eficiente de reprodução, já que sua raridade vinha da dificuldade de se realizar fotossíntese e assim se nascer mais da espécie. Seu entusiasmo era tanto que Harry se viu interessado em seu projeto, assim como os outros e quando o trem partiu eles estavam empolgados com a ideia de um novo projeto de Herbologia.

Harry, com entusiasmo e grande ajuda de Terry, se lançou a contar sobre suas férias e quando Mandy, Morag e Padma apareceram eles contaram tudo de novo, explicando para Padma e Neville o que era Mercado de Natal, rinque de patinação, cinema e futebol. Eles riram muito e ouviram sobre as férias das meninas e quando Corner apareceu com Lisa e Anthony, Harry estava corado e com dor na barriga de tanto rir.

Harry se afastou para eles sentarem, mas logo percebeu que os três colegas não tinham intenção de se sentar, olhando-os percebeu que suas expressões eram incomuns. Anthony parecia constrangido e lhe lançou um olhar de desculpa, Lisa lhe lançou um olhar decepcionada e cruzava os braços como se estivesse prestes a lhe dar uma bronca. Mas Corner era quem mais se destacava, ele estava com sua postura arrogante de nariz em pé de sempre e hoje ainda o olhava com raiva.

— Algum problema? — Perguntou Harry suavemente, já imaginando do que se tratava.

— Sim, tem um problema, Potter! — Exclamou Corner e seu rosto ficou vermelho. — O que você fez foi uma covardia, minha família trabalha e administra as questões legais da sua família a décadas e você não pode dispensar meu pai como se ele fosse um cachorro. Nem mesmo quis se encontrar com ele pessoalmente, agiu de maneira covarde!

Os suspiros na cabine e exclamações de protesto se seguiu a suas últimas palavras, Harry sentiu seu temperamento subir, mas suspirou deixando que saísse, pois não podia enfeitiça-lo como queria.

— Quer mesmo falar sobre isso aqui, Corner? Na frente de todos? Esse assunto diz respeito a mim e a seu pai e se você quer se meter, tudo bem, mas existem maneiras mais discretas de lidarmos com isso. — Harry falou com frieza, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Não, vamos falar aqui mesmo, não sou covarde e prefiro falar o que penso na sua cara e com testemunhas. — Disse ele agressivamente.

— Bem, então, entre e sente-se, não vou brigar com você como um touro sem cérebro. Somos Ravenclaws e agiremos de acordo, tendo uma conversa civilizada. — Disse Harry ainda com frieza, isso pareceu desconcertar Corner que ficou parado sem saber como agir e olhou para Lisa e Anthony. — Eu disse, sente-se! — Seu tom de comando era inegável e mesmo o irritado Corner não poderia não obedecer.

Depois que os três se acomodaram e a porta se fechou um constrangimento envolveu o ambiente. A cabine se expandira para caber 10 alunos e todos se moveram para deixar os dois garotos, um de frente do outro.

— Você quer que a gente saia, Harry? —Perguntou Padma olhando para ele e Corner hesitante.

—Por mim ninguém precisa sair, Corner que falar sobre negócios familiares para todos ouvirem, assim que todos ouçam, mas aqueles que preferirem não ficar, não são obrigados. — Disse Harry mais suavemente para os outros amigos. Ninguém se moveu. — Bem, Corner, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas antes de mais nada. Eu enviei meu novo advogado para encontrar seu pai, para que ele lhe entregasse os documentos e qualquer outra informação sobre os negócios de minha família. Pelo que sei esse é um movimento aceitável e não covarde como você disse. — Disse Harry calmo e frio.

— Sim, pode ser, mas ao fazer isso impediu que meu pai o conhecesse e o convencesse a mantê-lo como seu advogado. Você deveria ter conversado com ele primeiro e não o despedir sem nem mesmo conhece-lo ou saber o trabalho duro que meu pai tem feito por sua família. — Disse Corner de peito estufado feito um pato.

— Trabalho duro muito bem remunerado, pelo que diz meus demonstrativos financeiros anuais. — Disse Harry e agora ele sorriu, mas sem qualquer humor. — E eu não tinha que fazer nada, deixar ninguém me convencer de nada, o trabalho do seu pai deveria falar por ele. Mas sabe o que não falou por ele? Ele mesmo. Nunca recebi uma única correspondência ou visita de seu pai, nem sabia que minha herança estava sendo administrada por um escritório de advocacia magico até que o Terry, aqui, me informou. — Contou Harry e viu alguns olhares de puros sangues e mestiços surpresos.

Até mesmo Lisa deu uma olhada estranha ao amigo e Harry adivinhou que Corner não se preocupou em lhe contar detalhes.

— Sim, imagino que Boot foi muito entusiasmado em lhe dar muitas informações e convence-lo que seu pai era melhor advogado que o meu. — Disse Corner olhando para Terry com desprezo. — E se meu pai não entrou em contato com você foi por determinação do seu Tutor, ele é o responsável por cuidar dos negócios Potter e é para ele que papai presta conta. Porque ele deveria te procurar? — Corner o olhou triunfante e Harry desejou ser um Gryffindor para lhe dar um soco na cara.

— Bem, primeiro vou dizer de novo que não me deixo ser convencido de nada, nem por Terry nem por ninguém, tomo minhas próprias decisões. — Disse Harry controlado. — E quanto ao resto, é muito simples e aposto que seu pai sabe a resposta e deveria ter compartilhado com você, assim evitaríamos toda essa conversa absurda.

— Sim? E o que é? — Perguntou Corner corando de raiva ou constrangimento.

— Merlin, e é um Ravenclaw. — Disse Terry no mesmo tom de desprezo.

— Por eu sou a família Potter! — Harry exclamou, mas seu tom foi baixo e o fogo frio iluminou seus olhos verdes. — Eu sou aquele para quem seu pai trabalha e a quem deve explicações! É para mim que ele deve lealdade, é para mim que o contrato magico assinado por seu bisavô ao meu bisavô se cumpre. E, se seu pai esqueceu disso se acreditou que um Tutor qualquer é mais importante que minha vontade, que minha magia, que meu sobrenome, então ele não merecia minha confiança e a honra de cuidar do legado que meus antepassados me deixaram! — Harry falou com firmeza, poder magico se agitou e teve o prazer de ver Corner empalidecer.

— Isso... isso não é.… verdade, meu pai não fez nada errado ou ilegal. — Balbuciou Corner, ficando vermelho de vergonha.

— Não? Porque não escrevemos ao seu pai e marcamos um encontro para esclarecer tudo isso, em bem publicamente exatamente como você gosta e vemos o que ele responde. — Sugeriu Harry com um sorriso solicito e educado que escorria sarcasmo.

Corner ficou ainda mais vermelho, como se soubesse já qual seria a resposta do pai, mas ainda abriu a boca para falar e dessa vez foi cortado por Terry.

— Acredito que esse assunto sigiloso já foi discutido onde não se devia o suficiente, Corner. Assim, sugiro que pare de falar e se envergonhar ainda mais diante das testemunhas que você acolheu com tanto entusiasmo. — Terry o olhou com frieza, mas em seus bondosos olhos castanhos era menos assustador. — Seu pai não fez nenhuma reclamação formal porque sabe que enquanto legalmente ele não fez nada impróprio no que concerne a magia, esteve sujeito a ser punido por descumprimento de contrato. Então, você deveria ser grato ao Harry por não exigir punição e não tornar nada disso público e assim prejudicar a relação do seu pai com seus outros clientes. Pena que, você, não teve tanta consideração por ele. — As palavras finais de Terry fizeram Corner empalidecer ao perceber o que fizera e ele olhou em volta meio em pânico.

— Não se preocupe Corner, ninguém aqui é fofoqueiro, não que você e, pelo jeito, seu pai mereçam essa consideração do Harry ou de nós. — Disse Neville, surpreendentemente, com desprezo. — Mas minha avó, que é cliente de seu pai, vai saber disso, tenha certeza.

Corner parecia finalmente entender a situação em que estava e se levantou para deixar a cabine, Lisa e Anthony, muito envergonhados o seguiu.

— Ah, Corner, se voltar a me chamar de covarde de novo vou me esquecer de tudo sobre ser um Ravenclaw e vou te fazer saber por que eu sou filho de dois Gryffindors e muito orgulhoso disso. — Encerrou Harry com a mesma frieza assustadora.

Corner que parou, mas não se virou ao ouvir sua voz, apenas acenou e saiu sem olhar para traz. Lisa o seguiu, mas Anthony ficou mais um pouco e olhou para Harry.

— Sinto muito por isso Harry, tentei convence-lo a não vir aqui, mas ele se recusou a me ouvir. — Disse Anthony constrangido.

Mas antes que Harry pudesse tranquiliza-lo Morag se adiantou.

— Sei que está a pouco tempo no mundo magico Anthony, mas você se desculpar por Corner, apenas o humilha ainda mais, pois nos diz que você acredita que seu amigo não é capaz de agir com honra e se desculpar por si mesmo. — Informou ela firmemente.

— Mas... eu não tive a intenção... — Disse Anthony, muito chocado.

— Todos sabemos que não, mas é essa a mensagem. Se alguém ofende uma família antiga, só recupera sua honra ao se desculpar pessoalmente. Corner não é tolo e sabe disso, sugiro que o aconselhe a não demorar muito para vir pedir desculpas ao herdeiro Potter e que, ao fazer isso, faça em nossa presença. — Disse Padma friamente.

— Sim, por que se ele foi corajoso para chamar Harry de covarde em nossa presença, tem que se desculpar diante de nós. — Disse Terry, cruzando os braços.

— Ou então, concluímos que ele não se importa com a honra da sua própria família. — Encerrou Neville.

Anthony parecia ter perdido a capacidade de falar e acenando com a cabeça deixou o compartimento e o silencio que se seguiu a todo o conflito. Pigarreando, Harry olhou para seus colegas, apenas Hermione e Mandy pareciam desconcertadas e os outros pareciam bem chateados.

— Obrigada pelo apoio de todos e agradeço também a discrição. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Não se preocupe Harry, nunca exporíamos você e mesmo Corner, ainda que ele não mereça. — Disse Neville, corando levemente agora que a crise se fora.

— Sim, exatamente, e no nosso caso existe também a lealdade para com um colega de casa, mas Corner tem sorte de que essa conversa não chegará ao seu pai ou ele estaria em grandes problemas. — Disse Padma e depois suspirou. — Eu fiz minha irmã confessar ao nosso pai todo o episódio que aconteceu das mentiras espalhadas por ela e Lavander. Papa se zangou muito e disse que, se ela pisar fora da linha ou não melhorar muito suas notas nos exames finais, passará todo o verão de castigo e sua presença em Hogwarts pode ser repensada.

— Uau, isso parece tão extremo e, bem, Parvati se desculpou... — Hermione começou em seu tom de dona da verdade, mas, ao receber um cutucão de Neville, arregalou os olhos percebendo que estava falando do que não sabia com arrogância outra vez. — Desculpe, não quero desrespeitar o que não compreendo, gostaria de entender porque o que sua irmã e Corner fez foi tão grave. — Disse mais humilde e ainda curiosa.

— Bem, no caso de minha irmã, tem uma questão cultural, uma mulher indiana, uma Patil não deve se degradar com fofocas, mas além disso espalhar fofocas mentirosas do herdeiro de uma importante e antiga família mágica. — Padma estava muito séria. — Papa deixou bem claro que se ela não tivesse se desculpado com Harry sua punição seria muito pior, pois agir como Parvati agiu e ainda não ser humilde para se redimir, humilha nossa casa, nossa família, nosso sobrenome.

— Isso é importante no mundo magico Hermione, a honra da família, quando Corner age da maneira como agiu está desonrando sua família e se ele se desculpar pode se redimir, se não o faz sua atitude não atinge apenas a ele ou seu pais, mas seus antepassados. — Disse Terry com seu jeito calmo.

— Meu avô além de bruxo é escoceses e tem grande orgulho das vidas e feitos honrosos de seus pais, avós, bisavós e outros antepassados mais antigo. Pode parecer exagerado, mas se tratássemos o que Corner fez como algo sem importância o que seria o próximo? Ele chamaria Harry de covarde e mentiroso no Grande Salão para toda a escola ouvir? Harry teria que exigir explicações e reparação para manter a honra de sua família, pois se não o fizesse seria considerado para todo o mundo magico que a Família Potter é covarde e mentirosa. — Explicou Morag.

— Como Harry o colocou em seu lugar a humilhação e desonra passa para a Família Corner que fez acusações desonrosas e infundadas e, vamos manter apenas entre nós, mas se ele não se desculpar diante de todos os presentes a opinião sobre ele e sua Família, para nós, continua manchada. — Encerrou Padma.

Hermione estava chocada com tudo que ouvira e teve vontade de falar que achava tudo antigo e ultrapassado, mas controlou a língua. Mas Terry a conhecia bem.

— Sei que está pensando que isso é antiquado, Hermione, e que no mundo trouxa as coisas não são mais assim, mas o mundo magico é diferente e enquanto temos muitas coisas para melhorar não acredito que respeitar a honra da minha família e da família do próximo seja errado. O errado são algumas famílias acreditarem que esse respeito deve ser apresentado apenas para famílias puras. — Disse Terry e mesmo Hermione não pode deixar de concordar com o raciocínio.

Harry acompanhou a discussão aprendendo tanto quanto Hermione e Mandy, sabia o suficiente para agir como agira com Corner, apesar de que ainda achava estranho a ideia de ser respeitado pelo nome de sua família. Ele queria ser respeitado por si mesmo, mas, em sua conversa com o Sr. Boot, ele entendera que ao exigir respeito ao nome de sua família o primeiro que devia cobrar era a si mesmo. E que, se ele agisse honrosamente estaria mostrando esse respeito, assim se alguém tentasse desrespeitar sua casa ou acusa-lo de alguma desonra era seu direito se defender e ao seu nome e antepassados.

Hermione fez mais algumas perguntas, ela nunca poderia se segurar, pensou, Harry sorrindo e logo depois as meninas saíram indo encontrar outros amigos. A mulher do carrinho já passara a muito tempo e Harry com fome decidiu comer mais um sanduíche que a Sra. Serafina enviara para o almoço. E depois de saciar sua fome decidiu entrar em um assunto delicado.

— Vocês estão preparados para encarar Quirrell quando chegarmos na escola? — Perguntou suavemente.

A conversa entre Neville e Terry parou e Hermione que estava lendo o livro _Hogwarts, uma história_ pela decima vez, o baixou.

— Eu tinha até me esquecido disso, confesso. — Disse Hermione baixinho.

— Eu também. — Disse Neville, corando.

Terry apenas deu de ombros um pouco envergonhado.

— Hum, ok, vocês ficaram tão bravos por que não contei antes minhas desconfianças e eu fiz isso para que tivessem tempo de se acostumarem e planejarem como se comportarão diante dele ao voltarmos de férias e aí vocês apenas, esquecem. — Disse Harry e não aguentando suas expressões culpadas e coradas, riu, seu riso logo se tornou uma gargalhada e seus amigos logo o acompanharam também. — Ok, ok, eu não estou chateado nem nada, mas vocês precisam estar preparados teremos aulas com ele essa semana.

— Como você conseguiu disfarçar, Harry? — Perguntou Neville timidamente.

— Bem, primeiro, eu não gosto dele ou de suas aulas, assim não tenho que fingir. Na verdade, sempre saio da sua sala com dor de cabeça, acho que é por causa do cheiro de alho. Me mantenho discreto entro e saio como fiz desde o início do ano, não o observo muito porque ele não é idiota e não vai dar mole na sala de aula, assim não adianta ficar encarando tentando descobrir isso ou aquilo. — Disse Harry com firmeza e todos acenaram. — Se comportem normalmente e não precisam ficar com medo dele, porque Quirrell não vai atacar primeiros anos.

— Mas ele já atacou você, Harry. — Disse Hermione preocupada.

— Sim, mas já concordamos que, provavelmente, foi um impulso de momento. Ele correu um grande risco de ser descoberto e talvez nem conseguisse me machucar seriamente, isso me revela duas coisas. — Disse Harry olhando calmamente para os amigos. — Que ele tem um grande ódio por mim e não conseguiu se controlar mesmo colocando em risco sua missão de roubar o que tem embaixo do alçapão. E que, sabendo o risco que correu, não vai tentar de novo e sim se focar no que ele quer.

— Bem, isso são suposições razoáveis e imagino que se formos discretos e não chamar a atenção para nós, não há porque nos tornarmos um alvo, ainda que teremos que estar muito atentos. — Disse Hermione objetivamente.

— Sim, e quanto ao que tem embaixo do alçapão? Vamos parar de tentar descobrir o que é e só deixar que ele roube? — Perguntou Neville.

— Mas é essa toda a questão, eu concordo que seja o que for não devia estar na escola, mas o objeto parece estar bem protegido. Além de Fofo existem mais proteções colocadas no lugar por cada professor e, Dumbledore, Hagrid nos contou. E com Dumbledore presente em Hogwarts, a mim me parece que roubar, seja lá o que for, é impossível. — Defendeu seu ponto Hermione.

— Primeiro de tudo, não podemos subestimar o Quirrell, e ele é um dos que colocou proteções para guardar a pedra. Se ele souber ou descobrir como passar por cada proteção, pelo Fofo, não seria impossível tirar o Dumbledore do caminho e roubar a tal pedra. Acredito que a importância do que ele pretende roubar deve influenciar nossa decisão de ficarmos atentos e tentar impedi-lo. — Considerou Harry inteligentemente.

— Ok, então se não é impossível que ele chegue a pedra, só precisamos descobrir o que é exatamente e quão importante ou perigoso pode ser nas mãos dele. — Disse Neville ansioso.

— Eu já sei o que é e já adianto que é muito perigoso. — Disse Terry muito sério.

— O que? E quando pretendia contar para nós? — Perguntou Hermione chateada.

— Eu não sei, talvez quando os reencontrasse e tivesse uma oportunidade que é, olha que curioso, agora. — Disse Terry irônico.

— Bem, pois poderia ter começado por isso, estamos no assunto a um tempo. — Disse ela teimosamente, mas felizmente Terry não era de comprar briga e apenas suspirou.

— Olha, tinha me esquecido disso como vocês e estava tão envolvido com as férias que nem me lembrei de contar para o Harry. — Disse ele com um olhar de desculpas.

— Tudo bem, mas teria sido bom saber antes. Quando você descobriu? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— No segundo dia de férias, perguntei a minha mãe se ela já ouvira falar de Nicolas Flamel, achei que isso nos pouparia horas de pesquisa e ela me falou que ele e Dumbledore pesquisaram alquimia juntos e os usos do sangue de dragão. — Disse Terry culpado. — Depois que entendi fui a nossa biblioteca e encontrei a informação, mas não conseguia um momento para te contar sem ninguém por perto para ouvir e depois acabei esquecendo. Sabe, com tudo.

Harry entendeu que seu amigo falava das longas reuniões e descobertas feitas naqueles dias.

— Ok, mas o que é a tal pedra? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— É chamada de a Pedra Filosofal, foi inventada por Flamel e tem o poder de transmutar metal em ouro e fazer o elixir da vida, quem o bebe não morre. Flamel e sua esposa tem mais de 600 anos. — Terry explicou e viu os três amigos empalidecer.

— Merlin! Eles têm mais de 600 anos? Isso...

— E pode transformar metal em ouro, não é para menos que estão tentando roubar a pedra, Quirrell ou quem está por traz dele deve querer enriquecer. — Disse Hermione com voz aguda.

— Porque algo assim foi criado? E porque ainda não foi destruído ou escondido em um lugar impossível de se acessar? — Harry estava com os olhos brilhando tentando entender esse novo mistério. — Porque traze-lo para Hogwarts e colocá-lo, como consideramos antes, como isca para pegar o ladrão? Algo tão perigoso que nas mãos de alguém mal e poderoso poderia ser uma arma terrível.

— Arma? — Hermione não entendeu o termo.

— Sim, Hermione, pense se isso cai nas mãos de alguém mal que se torna imortal e pode com calma aprender e se tornar cada vez mais poderoso até que ninguém possa derrota-lo e ele poderia tentar dominar o mundo inteiro ou pelo menos o mundo magico como fez Voldemort. — Disse Harry sentindo seu estômago embrulhar quando uma ideia ainda pior passou por sua mente e de repente foi como se um estalo agudo soasse em seu cérebro e ele entendeu e ofegou, ficando ainda mais pálido. — Merlin, é isso.

— O que? O que você entendeu Harry? — Perguntou Terry já se acostumando com as deduções do amigo.

— É por isso que Quirrell me odeia, ele é um seguidor de Voldemort e deve querer vingança pelo que aconteceu ao seu mestre! E por isso ele quer a Pedra Filosofal! — Harry sentiu uma vontade enorme de caminhar, mas o espaço não lhe permitia.

— O que? Você acha que Quirrell quer a pedra para se tornar imortal e se vingar ou continuar de onde seu mestre parou? — Terry perguntou.

— Ou talvez tenha alguém por traz dele que quer fazer isso. — Sugeriu Hermione.

— Talvez um dos seguidores que ficaram livres? Como Malfoy? — Neville disse engolindo em seco.

Harry estava pensando e ouvindo as sugestões dos amigos, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Poderia ser isso, mas não acho, ainda me lembro do que Hagrid me disse no dia em que entregou minha carta, nunca vou me esquecer de suas palavras quando lhe perguntei o que aconteceu com Voldemort depois de assassinar meus pais e tentar me matar. Ele disse " _Boa pergunta, Harry. Desapareceu. Sumiu. Na mesma noite em que tentou matar você. O que faz você ainda mais famoso. É o maior mistério, entende... ele estava ficando cada dia mais poderoso, por que foi embora? Tem quem diga que ele morreu. Besteira, na minha opinião. Não sei se ainda tinha humanidade suficiente para morrer. Tem quem diga que ainda está lá fora esperando, ou coisa parecida, mas não acredito. Gente que estava do lado dele voltou para o nosso. Uns pareciam que estavam saindo de uma espécie de transe. Acho que não teriam feito isso se ele fosse voltar. A maioria de nós acha que ele ainda anda por aí, mas perdeu os poderes. Está fraco demais para continuar. Porque alguma coisa em você acabou com ele, Harry. Aconteceu alguma coisa, naquela noite, com que ele não estava contando, eu não sei o que foi, ninguém sabe, mas alguma coisa em você o aleijou, para valer. "_ — Harry sussurrou as palavras e ouviu as exclamações chocadas dos amigos, mas sua mente estava naquele dia, naquele barraco no meio do mar, no frio e choque e emoção que vivera.

— Harry, você está sugerindo que Quirrell está trabalhando para ele? — Terry também sussurrou, o ambiente no compartimento mudando para um clima mais sombrio.

— Vocês não veem? Posso estar errado, claro, pode ser que Quirrell queira a pedra e seu poder para ele, pode ser para outro comensal da morte qualquer que ficou livre, Malfoy, como você sugeriu Hermione. — Harry tinha os olhos brilhantes e decidiu confiar nos seus instintos. — Mas se Hagrid está correto e Voldemort está vivo, mas fraco, quem teria mais interesse em roubar a Pedra Filosofal? Ela pode o ajudar a recuperar seus poderes ou, seja lá o que, ele perdeu naquela noite e ainda pior, também o tornaria imortal. Depois de quase morrer tentando me matar aposto que a ideia de imortalidade o atrairia. E isso explicaria por que Quirrell tentou me matar, aposto que Voldemort me odeia e o orientou a acabar comigo se tivesse uma oportunidade. — Harry estava com a cabeça zunindo.

— Não posso acreditar nisso, quer dizer, todos acreditam que ele está morto. Não deve ser ele, Harry, deve haver outra explicação. — Neville estava pálido e sua voz saiu tremula.

— Mas se Hagrid acredita que ele está vivo, mas fraco, aposto que Dumbledore acredita também e isso explicaria... — Hermione começou, mas parou meio engasgada como se não quisesse dizer seus pensamentos em voz alta, mas Terry acompanhou seu raciocínio.

— Isso explicaria porque Dumbledore está usando a pedra como isca! Ele não apenas quer pegar um ladrão ele quer pegar Voldemort! — Exclamou ele abismado. — É por isso que não foi discreto na informação de que a pedra está em seu poder, por isso a retirou de Gringotes e não escondeu em outro lugar.

— Porque? — Perguntou Harry incentivando seu amigo a concluir seu pensamento.

— Por que em Hogwarts ele tem mais controle, deve acreditar que assim pode proteger melhor a pedra de Voldemort. Dumbledore deve saber que contra alguém tão poderoso apenas suas proteções magicas não seriam suficientes para assegurar a pedra. — Raciocinou Terry.

— Mas Hagrid disse que ele está sem poderes! — Gritou Neville ainda mais pálido.

— Conhecimento também é poder, Neville. Mesmo se Voldemort estiver fraco magicamente ele ainda tem conhecimento para orientar Quirrell ou qualquer um a passar por proteções complexas que Dumbledore poderia configurar. — Respondeu Terry inteligentemente.

— Então, a intenção do diretor ao colocar a Pedra como isca em Hogwarts é de atrair Voldemort para tentar prendê-lo enquanto ele estiver fraco, mas me parece um risco muito grande para os alunos e ainda mais para a pedra, porque se algo der errado e Voldemort conseguir a Pedra Filosofal... — Hermione não terminou o pensamento, mas todos entenderam o que poderia significar para o mundo magico, para todos eles se esse futuro horrível se tornasse real. — Mas..., mas talvez Dumbledore não esteja usando a pedra verdadeira. É isso! Ele deve estar usando uma falsa como isca e ainda acho arriscado para nós, mas pelo menos não deve estar arriscando a verdadeira.

Hermione parecia mais aliviada e sorria, talvez pelo pensamento de que Voldemort não tem como conseguir a pedra ou que seu ídolo não seria tão temerário.

— Hum, me desculpe te desiludir, mas se ele acha que usar uma escola cheia de crianças como palco de um plano para capturar Voldemort, que ele mesmo reconhece é tão poderoso quanto ele, não me surpreenderia nenhum pouco que também usasse a pedra verdadeira. — Disse Harry sem conter o cinismo.

— Harry! Eu concordo que o que diretor está fazendo não é muito correto, mas temos que considerar que ele tem boas intenções e além disso, Voldemort não é tão poderoso quanto Dumbledore. — Disse Hermione e cruzou os braços contrariada.

— Se Dumbledore é mais poderoso, porque não o derrotou durante a guerra? Foram 11 anos, Hermione, 11 anos de trouxas e bruxos sendo assassinados por Voldemort e seus seguidores, meus pais foram só os últimos. — Harry disse com firmeza e olhou pela janela.

Houve um silencio estranho na cabine, até que Hermione disse hesitante.

— Eu sei Harry, e nesse ponto você pode estar certo, mas não gosto de compara-los, entende? Por que para mim ser poderoso é mais do que poder magico, Dumbledore e Voldemort poderiam se equiparar em um duelo, mas o diretor é um bruxo muito maior e melhor.

Harry acenou, suspirando, sabendo que não podia deixar sua antipatia e desconfiança em relação ao diretor domina-lo.

— Sim, você está certa, desculpa, apenas descobri muitas coisas sobre Dumbledore durante as férias, quando tivermos um tempo e mais privacidade vou contar a vocês. Mas eu concordo, Dumbledore não é mal como Voldemort e aparentemente suas ações tem boas intenções, mas o Sr. Boot disse, eu penso assim também. Boas intenções, não te eximem de responsabilidades ou mesmo culpa, se alguém se ferir por causa desse plano não vai importar quais são suas intenções. — Disse Harry com dureza.

E claro nem mesmo Hermione pode contestar tal afirmação. Todos ficaram em silencio tentando ordenar os pensamentos e no fim foi Neville que fez a pergunta mais importante.

— Bem, agora que sabemos ou supomos que a Pedra Filosofal está em perigo de cair nas mãos de Volde...mort, o que fazemos?

— Se estivermos certos e, não podemos desconsiderar que pode ser Voldemort e pode ser a Pedra verdadeira, então não fazer nada não é uma possibilidade. Pelo menos para mim seria impossível ficar sentado em minha bunda e deixar que ele volte ao poder sem ao menos lutar para tentar impedi-lo. — Harry disse com firmeza.

— Harry, eu até concordo com o pensamento, mas o que quatro primeiros anos podem fazer contra um bruxo adulto e poderoso, mesmo que agora esteja enfraquecido. Acredito que devemos estar atentos sim e se virmos algo ou acreditarmos que a Pedra está em perigo iminente, devemos ser inteligentes e sensatos e procurar um adulto. Tentar agir intempestivamente e nos colocar em perigo não me parece o caminho mais Ravenclaw. — Terry disse e seu tom era firme, deixando claro que não mudaria de ideia.

— Eu concordo, mesmo supondo que Quirrell possa conseguir passar pelas proteções, mesmo que de alguma maneira ele consiga afastar Dumbledore ainda termos uma escola cheia de professores e me parece tolice tentarmos impedir o roubo quando podemos simplesmente pedir ajuda. — Hermione falou sensatamente e suspirou mais aliviada.

Neville acenou também parecendo menos assustado e olhou para o Harry que não pode deixar de se sentir dividido, uma parte dele não confiava muito nos adultos, uma parte dele queria resolver o mistério e viver a aventura, mas seu lado Ravenclaw sabia que eles estavam certos, pular pelo alçapão para o perigo desconhecido não era nada inteligente.

— Concordo, vamos ficar de ouvidos e olhos atentos e, se percebermos algum movimento de Quirrell para roubar a Pedra, avisamos um adulto. — Concordou Harry suspirando um pouco triste, mesmo que fosse o certo a se fazer.

Depois disso eles ficaram em silencio, o alivio que os três amigos demonstravam contrastava com o que Harry sentia e ele tentou entender porque, queria enfrentar Voldemort, o assassino de seu pais, talvez ter a chance de se vingar ou mesmo destruí-lo de vez? Queria a aventura, o perigo, o mistério? Queria ser o herói que todos diziam que ele era por algo que fizera ou se lembrava de fazer? Ou talvez fosse tudo isso junto? Hum, não tinha certeza, mas teria que ficar atento para entender.

Quando Harry voltou a ler seu livro de oclumência, que estava muito bem disfarçado, acreditou que o resto da viagem seria tranquila, não teve tanta sorte, pois menos de uma hora depois a porta se abriu bruscamente e Malfoy e seu gremlins apareceram. Harry se esforçou para não rir com a lembrança do último enfrentamento.

— Malfoy. — Disse ele, educadamente, como sempre tomando a iniciativa.

— Potter, cercado por esses perdedores como sempre, eu lhe ofereci a chance de estar entre os melhores, mas você se recusou, agora tem que se contentar com esse lixo. — Seu tom e expressão era de desprezo ao olhar para Neville e Hermione.

Harry abaixou o livro calmamente, mas não tirou sua varinha, primeiro porque ela estava bem acessível em seu elmo, segundo porque já percebera que Malfoy era um cachorro que ladra, mas não morde.

— Hum... sabe, Malfoy estive discutindo essa sua fixação por mim com Terry e não chegamos a uma conclusão, ele acha que você tem obsessão por meu cabelo e eu sugeri que devia ser apenas um complexo masoquista, você sabe, aquelas pessoas que gostam de sentir dor e voltam para mais e mais. — Disse Harry e ele sabia por sua expressão que tanto Malfoy como seu gremlins não entenderam o sarcasmo.

Seus amigos que o conheciam bem entenderam e ele viu Hermione engasgar e abrir a boca surpresa, Neville bufar e tentar controlar a vontade de rir com esforço e Terry acenando seriamente.

— Sim, Malfoy, você poderia esclarecer qual de nós dois está certo. — Disse ele com falsa curiosidade.

— Eu... isso… você…. — Como sempre Malfoy ficou sem palavras e seu rosto pálido tinha duas manchas vermelhas nas bochechas.

Harry teve que se segurar para não rir, adorava fazer ele ficar assim, tinha a impressão que nem lhe dar um soco no nariz lhe daria tanta satisfação, talvez, pensou, um dia descobrisse.

— Sim, Malfoy, eu acho que estou certo porque é a única explicação para você continuar insistindo em vir me procurar. Nós não somos amigos, aliás, quando você ofereceu sua amizade, eu recusei sim, como você disse, mas eu lhe disse que dependia de você nos tornarmos amigos no futuro. Infelizmente, suas atitudes desde então são apenas uma demonstração dos preconceitos puristas que causaram a última guerra e que levaram ao assassinato dos meus pais. — Harry deixou de lado o sarcasmo e o olhou com frieza. — Você tem capacidade para compreender isso, Malfoy?

— Compreender o que? — Disse ele, parecendo ter recuperado a compostura.

Harry suspirou olhando para o garoto loiro e se perguntando se valia a pena, mas, talvez isso o impedisse de voltar a importuna-lo.

— Você ama seus pais, Malfoy?

— É obvio, Potter. — Respondeu ele como se o considerasse pouco inteligente.

— Sim, obvio, então pense por um segundo se algum idiota preconceituoso e cruel viesse até sua casa e os matasse. — Disse Harry duramente, seus olhos verdes brilharam como fogo frio. — Depois de pensar e pensar e pensar, compreenda que não existe maneira, circunstância, motivo ou desculpas no mundo que me farão ser amigo, colega, aliado de negócios com pessoas que pensam como aquele assassino. E se você só quer vir aqui de novo e de novo para me provocar, esqueça, porque tenho problemas e preocupações demais para ficar de picuinha com um filhote que não para de latir para chamar a atenção. Agora saia!

Malfoy fez menção em sair e depois se voltou e zombou levemente.

— Essa é a razão para você pensar e pensar Potter, ou como já lhe disse, você vai acabar como eles.

— Vamos fazer um acordo Malfoy, e nem por um segundo pense que estou brincando, você não volta a falar dos meus pais com essa boca imunda e eu não quebrarei esse seu nariz empinado. — Harry se levantou agora, cansado e no limite de sua tolerância, o encarou olho no olho. — Eu tenho sido paciente com você, eu tenho sido um Ravenclaw, eu tenho sido o bruxo que fui educado para ser e apenas te lembrado o seu lugar, reflita antes de você vir me procurar novamente o que eu posso fazer com você se decidir descer ao seu nível e dos seus. — Sua voz abaixou até um sussurro e a ameaça estava muito clara.

Malfoy finalmente, pareceu perceber que estava chegando a um limite perigoso e mostrando mais astucia que o normal, saiu e seus gremlins mudos e sem noção o seguiu.

Harry voltou a se sentar tentando controlar a raiva que sentia, a vontade de esquecer quem era e descontar um pouco de sua raiva em alguém, mas Malfoy não era esse alguém, ele não era nada, apenas um espinho chato. Sim, pensou, era isso que queria, encontrar Voldemort e faze-lo pagar pela morte de seus pais, não se importava em ser herói, não se importava com o mistério e aventura, em se tratando do assassino deles tudo o que queria era machuca-lo, destruí-lo e se ele estava mesmo vivo precisava treinar ainda mais porque quando chegasse o momento queria ser o único a termina-lo para sempre.

— Acalme-se, Harry. — A voz de Terry chegou de muito longe e foi só quando olhou para os amigos que percebeu que sua raiva mal contida liberara sua magia.

E foi só então que ele percebeu que mal conseguia respirar, lembrando, instantaneamente, do dia em que descobrira sobre Sirius que a raiva o consumira e só voltou a respirar quando colocou a cabeça para fora da janela de seu quarto. Harry, abruptamente, foi até a janela do compartimento, abriu o vidro e se forçou a respirar fundo uma, duas, três vezes até o aperto no peito diminuir e o ar encher seus pulmões.

Sentia a raiva percorre-lo ainda e lembrou como ele fizera magia acidental naquele dia também, as marcas de suas mãos ainda estavam nas paredes de pedra de seu quarto. Mas se recusou a deixar que o mesmo acontecesse agora, fechou os olhos e tentou focar na respiração e não pensar em nada, apenas respirar, era o que o livro sobre oclumência ensinava primeiro, a importância de estar em contato com seu centro, ou seja, respiração, magia, sentimento, pensamento. E o livro de meditação de Mason ensinava técnicas de meditação de todos os lugares do mundo. Assim, o livro que encontrara no Beco vinha sendo muito útil.

Ignorando os sons e vozes se concentrou em sua respiração até que sua magia se acalmou e respirou mais um pouco até a raiva diminuir e não restar nada além de respirar e a energia da magia que o percorria, o abraçava, o protegia. Essa era a ausência de si mesmo que vinha tentando alcançar a duas noites antes de dormir e, aqui e agora no Expresso Hogwarts, ele conseguiu. O mundo parecia não existir e o peso de seu corpo pareceu desaparecer e a calma que acompanhou era algo jamais sentida.

No compartimento os amigos o observavam com olhos arregalados, tudo mudara tão rápido, num instante ele estava zombando do Malfoy, depois dando uma lição de moral e em seguida Harry o ameaçava, sua raiva palpável. Depois que Malfoy fora embora todos esperavam algum comentário irritado ou sarcástico, mas ao em vez disso sua magia se agitara fortemente saindo do seu corpo e crepitando em volta como eletricidade no ar. E então, ele estava ofegante como se corresse uma maratona e o ar não alcançasse seus pulmões, Terry tentou acalma-lo e Harry o olhou surpreso como se não tivesse percebido o que acontecia.

E então ele saltou, abriu a janela e começou a respirar fundo o ar fresco e frio até acalmar a respiração, todos pensaram que era o fim e que ele fecharia a janela, sua magia parecia recuar, mas então algo inexplicável aconteceu, sua magia o flutuou no ar e ele pairou em posição de repouso a uns trinta centímetros do banco.

— Que é isso!? — Gritou Hermione, assustada.

Neville engasgou alto e quando Hermione fez menção de tocá-lo Terry assumiu o comando se levantou e falou em um sussurro:

— Não toque nele.

— Mas...

— Shhhhhssss. — Disse Terry e indo até a porta disse. — Colloportus. — Depois fechou as cortinas. — Vamos fazer silencio e não vamos toca-lo.

— Mas o que ele tem? — Sussurrou Neville, preocupado.

Todos os três se sentaram em um dos bancos estofados e observaram Harry flutuando sobre o outro banco, a magia ainda crepitava levemente e sua expressão era de paz, parecia quase estar dormindo.

— Isso se chama meditação magica, Harry me disse que vinha tentando chegar ao estado de ausência a duas noites. — Explicou Terry num sussurro.

— O que? — Hermione perguntou confusa.

— Ausência? Mas... ele não está aqui? — Neville olhou para Harry de olhos arregalados.

— Não, ele está ali fisicamente, magicamente, mas sua mente está em estado de ausência. Vou explicar do começo, vocês já ouviram falar de oclumência? Não? Bem, trata-se... — Terry em um sussurrou explicou aos amigos a importância e como Harry conseguiu os livros de Mason e descobrira que acalmar a mente, magia e emoções com meditação ajudaria a aprender oclumência mais rápido e eficientemente. — Mason pesquisou muito e até visitou países como a China, Índia, Sri Lanka recolhendo e aprendendo técnicas, bruxas e trouxas, quando ele voltou escreveu um livro sobre meditação. Harry o comprou no Beco sem nem saber nada sobre oclumência, mas depois que conseguiu os livros que ensinam oclumência, percebeu que a primeira coisa que tinha que aprender era a meditação mágica.

— Ok, mas o que tem de diferente entre uma meditação comum e a mágica e porque ela ajuda a aprender oclumência mais rápido e melhor? — Disse Hermione e dava para ver seus olhos brilhando intensamente pelo interesse.

— Eu ainda não sei tudo, não li os livros, Harry está terminando e depois vai me emprestar, mas pelo pouco que eu entendi, se você está usando uma técnica de meditação qualquer pode ter bons resultados, dorme melhor, menos stress, mais controle sobre as emoções e assim por diante, mas realizando a meditação magica você atinge um maior controle sobre sua magia, sobre as emoções que controlam sua magia e sobre sua mente, não apenas seus pensamentos, mas algo mais transcendental e pode até encontrar o centro dos seus pensamentos e de sua magia. — Terry olhou para o amigo. — E se você consegue chegar neste estado pode controlar seus pensamentos e emoções de maneira que um legilimente apenas vê o que você quer que ele veja. Tem mais benefícios, Harry estava muito interessado e ansioso, mas não sei com o que.

— Parece incrível! Fascinante! — Disse Hermione corada de animação.

— E ele vai ficar assim por muito tempo? — Perguntou Neville agora mais tranquilo.

— Não sei e nem sei se o Harry sabe. — Disse Terry dando de ombros e decidiu passar o resto da viagem lendo em silencio.

Seus amigos seguiram seu exemplo e todos ficaram quietos com suas leituras até que escureceu e as montanhas ficaram mais conhecidas e quando todos os três se perguntavam o que fariam sobre o amigo, Harry pousou suavemente no banco e abriu os olhos.

Harry voltou a sentir, ouvir, cheirar e abriu os olhos lentamente sentindo uma paz que jamais sentira na vida. Percebeu que estava deitado no banco e olhando em volta encontrou seus três amigos o encarando, sorrindo suavemente, apenas se sentiu bem e afetuoso sobre eles.

— Oi. — Disse e logo em seguida o trem apitou e freou lentamente até parar, Harry sorriu mais ao perceber que já estavam em Hogwarts.

— Você está bem, Harry? — Terry perguntou suavemente.

— Nunca estive melhor, desculpe se os assustei. — Respondeu se sentando. — Mas toda a discussão com Corner e Malfoy me encheu de raiva e pensar em Voldemort vivo tornou tudo demais, assim minha magia reagiu a minha raiva. Quando percebi que precisava me acalmar para não fazer magia acidental, decidi usar uma técnica de respiração e foco de Mason, não pensei que atingiria o estado de ausência, mas agora percebo que estava fazendo errado antes. — Disse ele sincero, ficar fingindo que estava tudo bem ou que não acontecera nada demais era contraproducente.

— Errado? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Sim, mas precisamos de mais tempo e privacidade para poder explicar a vocês. Agora é melhor irmos. — Disse Harry enquanto se levantava, seus amigos concordaram e Terry destrancou a porta.

Deixando o trem os quatro caminharam na direção das carruagens sem cavalos que se movia por magia.

— Eu percebi que vocês estavam sem baú no compartimento, mas tive a impressão que pelo menos você tinha o seu quando pegamos o trem a duas semanas. — Observou Hermione enquanto se aproximavam do castelo.

— Eu sempre mantenho meu baú encolhido, Harry comprou um novo com essa capacidade também. — Disse Terry tirando o malão diminuído do bolso e mostrando a ela, que arregalou os olhos pronta para fazer um monte de perguntas, mas Harry se adiantou.

— Neville, você não nos contou sobre sua nova varinha, sua avó deixou que pegasse a sua quando conversou com ela? — Perguntou ao amigo.

Neville corou na hora e seus ombros caíram, seus olhos tristes.

— Não, eu conversei com ela e expliquei o que o Olivares contou a vocês, mas ela disse que era bobagem e que antigamente era comum que as Famílias guardassem as varinhas dos antepassados e que elas passassem para os novos membros. — Neville estava muito cabisbaixo. — Eu expliquei a ela que se eu testasse as varinhas antigas guardadas em nosso cofre poderia encontrar uma mais compatível comigo, contei que a varinha estava me impedindo de fazer magia forte ou mesmo realizar alguns feitiços. Ela ficou muito zangada, disse que a varinha do meu pai o ajudou a ser um grande bruxo e pode me ajudar também, que tenho que me esforçar mais, que a falha é minha e não da varinha.

Sua voz acabou em um sussurro tão suave que era difícil ouvir, Harry suspirou e trocou um olhar com Terry, lembrando que seu amigo precisava de apoio e confiança.

— O que você acha Neville? Você concorda com ela? — Perguntou Terry suavemente.

— Eu não sei, sempre achei que seria um aborto ou um bruxo fraco, não sei no que acreditar. — Neville deu de ombros sincero.

— Bem, então você precisa descobrir, ter certeza e mesmo que não seja tão poderoso quanto seu pai, tudo bem. Mas você não pode desistir ou se sentir mal sem nem saber. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Harry está certo, Neville, você é inteligent melhor em Herbologia, com as preparações para as aulas sua memória está melhorando. Quando tiver sua própria varinha aposto que seus feitiços vão melhorar. — Afirmou Hermione, parecendo perceber que Terry e Harry estavam tentando motiva-lo.

— Vocês acham mesmo isso? — Neville perguntou parecendo esperançoso.

Harry suspirou ao perceber que apenas alguns dias com sua avó o criticando sua confiança despencara lá embaixo.

— Todos acreditamos nisso Neville, de verdade, e acho que mesmo diferente, você pode ser um bruxo tão incrível como seu pai foi. Mas não importa o que pensamos e sim o que você acredita, podemos incentiva-lo pelos próximos meses, mas quando chegar o verão sua avó vai voltar a critica-lo e não estaremos lá. — Harry o olhou intensamente. — Apenas se você acreditar em si mesmo, não importará tanto o que ela diz ou pensa de você.

Eles ficaram em silencio depois disso, até porque a carruagem parou em frente a escadaria e eles se apressaram em subir e entrar no saguão para sair do frio assombroso. Felizmente, alguém, provavelmente, Hagrid limpara a neve dos degraus e eles chegaram ao topo sem acidentes. Se despedindo os amigos entraram no Grande Salão indo em direções diferentes, cada dois para sua mesa. Harry olhou em volta para o espaço iluminado e não pode deixar de sorrir, sentira falta de Hogwarts, estivera tão ocupado vivendo tantas coisas novas e intensas que só agora e aqui percebia como era bom estar em Hogwarts.

Enquanto os meninos faziam uma intensa e diferente viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts, os Boots seguiram de taxi até a casa de Martin e Elizabeth, onde deixaram as crianças aos seus cuidados depois do almoço e em outro taxi foram para a estação e pegaram outro trem para Reading. A viagem de quase uma hora foi tensa e silenciosa e depois de mais um taxi até um Pub trouxa local, Serafina e Falc se sentaram em um canto discreto com boa visão para a porta e ignoraram o barulho alto que os torcedores de algum time de futebol faziam ao assistir ao jogo nas TVs disponíveis.

— Você acredita que eles vêm? — Perguntou uma tensa Serafina depois que o marido voltou do bar com duas cervejas quentes e espumosas.

— Eles confirmaram que sim e não acredito que vão voltar atrás quando concordamos em vir até aqui, eles devem morar por perto, imagino. E ele é nascido trouxa, deve conhecer bem esse Pub. — Falc falou passando o braço pelos ombros da esposa e observando o Pub atulhado. — De qualquer forma, eles queriam mais detalhes e quando disse que tinha que ser pessoalmente e não por carta concordaram desde que fosse aqui. Eles escolheram bem, um lugar trouxa, barulhento, seguro para os dois lados e mais importante para o assunto que vamos discutir. — Concluiu ele e bebeu um gole da cerveja com uma careta, essa era uma invenção trouxa que não o agradava tanto.

— O anonimato é bom, mas ainda me preocupe que se recusem a ajudar. Qual seria o próximo passo se isso acontecer? — Serafina perguntou baixinho.

— Temos mais uma ou duas ideias, mas essa é a que temos mais chance de sucesso. Vamos usar todas as armas, inclusive o nome do Harry. — Falc disse firmemente, ao ver sua expressão, continuou. — Eu sei, não me agrada essa manobra também e se não fosse pelo fato de que sei que Harry não vai se importar não a usaria, mas vamos ver, talvez nem seja necessário.

Ao falar isso sinalizou com a cabeça para um casal que vinha caminhando na direção da mesa deles. Os dois se levantaram para recebe-los, nenhuma identificação era necessária, eles não frequentavam exatamente os mesmos círculos, mas haviam se esbarrado algumas vezes, o suficiente para se reconhecerem facilmente.

— Boa noite. Agradecemos muito que tenham vindo. — Disse Falc sorrindo levemente.

— Você não nos deu muita escolha com todo aquele, "importante e urgente" em sua misteriosa carta. — Disse a mulher com dureza.

— Acame-se querida, vamos nos sentar, pegar uma bebida e ouvir o que é tão importante. — Disse o homem mais tranquilo e foi ao bar buscar duas canecas de cerveja quente para os dois.

Quando os quatro se acomodaram com suas bebidas não puderam falar porque nesse momento os gritos de gol se espalharam por toda parte e o barulho era ensurdecedor. A mulher mais velha de cabelos pretos compridos olhou em volta com um ar de desprezo e superioridade. Por alguns minutos os dois casais beberam suas bebidas casualmente enquanto se avaliavam não tão discretamente. Por fim o homem que tivera um sorriso de prazer ao observar a agitação do bar os encarou mais seriamente.

— Bem, você nos deixou muito curiosos Falc e seu tom sugeria que um lugar anônimo era o mais aconselhável. — Disse o homem.

— Foi uma ótima escolha. E mais uma vez obrigada por virem. — Disse Falc e Serafina acenou agradecendo com um sorriso suave.

— Bem, vamos ficar de trocas de gentileza ou vamos direto ao ponto. Quero saber qual o assunto tão importante e urgente que me fez vir para esse lugar vil. — Disse a mulher e seu olhar não admitia discussão.

— O assunto é seu primo, Andrômeda. — Disse Falc com a mesma firmeza e olhando-a nos olhos, acrescentou. — Precisamos falar sobre Sirius Black.

O silencio que se fez só foi quebrado pelos gritos de protestos que vieram da multidão, que diziam "isso não é pênalti! " "Que juiz burro! ". Enquanto isso na mesa, Andrômeda Tonks e seu marido Ted trocaram um olhar confuso antes de encararem o casal mais jovem de novo e agora pareciam os dois muito sérios e mal-humorados.

— Porque estão vindo me falar daquele traidor depois de tantos anos? — Andrômeda disse com frieza, seus olhos escuros mostrava o desprezo ao falar do primo.

— Calma, Andy. — O homem barrigudo de rosto redondo e com bochechas gordas e coradas pelo frio, Ted, passou o braço em volta dos ombros da esposa. — Falc, Serafina, vocês podem nos dizer do que se trata isso tudo? Todo esse mistério e urgência para falar de Black?

— Desculpa, não temos a intenção de fazer mistério, apenas como dito na minha última carta, o assunto é importante e urgente e o sigilo fundamental. Assim peço aos dois que independente de não quererem nos ajudar mantenham essa conversa em segredo absoluto. — Pediu Falc intensamente.

— E porque teria interesse em sair por aí falando daquele traidor. Assim como não tenho interesse em falar agora. — Andrômeda fez menção de se levantar, mas Serafina se adiantou e pegou sua mão sobre a mesa.

— Andrômeda, por favor, nos escute, jamais teríamos contatado vocês se não fosse uma questão de vida ou morte, entendo que seja doloroso, mas nos de apenas alguns minutos. Garanto a você que valerá a pena. — Disse ela em tom de urgência.

Andrômeda a encarou com atenção e, depois de trocar outro olhar com o marido, se acomodou outra vez.

— Muito bem, mas serão apenas alguns minutos. — Disse ela implacável.

— Ok, vou aproveita-los então, você o chamou de traidor Andrômeda, Black, entendo por isso que você tem informações concretas sobre o que ele fez? — Perguntou Falc em um tom duro, ele era muito bom em interrogar testemunhas.

— Informações que todos têm Falc, ele foi condenado a vida em Azkaban por trair os Potter e matar um amigo, além daqueles pobres trouxas. Do que se trata isso? — Andrômeda estava impaciente.

— Por favor, me responda só mais algumas perguntas. Primeiro onde você estava quando tudo isso aconteceu? Como foi informada? Você se encontrou com seu primo? — Falc disparou intensamente.

Andrômeda parecia que queria protestar, mas Ted segurou seu braço e seriamente a aconselhou com um olhar a responder. Suspirando, contrariada, acenou antes de olhar para o casal Boot.

— Muito bem, nós, Ted, minha filha e eu estávamos no subsolo, pois minha irmã Bellatrix estava decida a nos matar para limpar a linha da Família Black e honrar seu mestre. Quando soube da morte de você-sabe-quem e que a guerra se acabara, tanto ela, como Sirius já haviam sido julgados e condenados a vida em Azkaban e, obviamente, não tive nenhum interesse em me encontrar com qualquer dos dois. — Falou ela com firmeza.

— Entendo, diga-me, sem as informações do que aconteceu naquela noite e depois o assassinato de todas aquelas pessoas, você esperaria algo assim de Black? Do que você conhecia dele? — Falc continuou e agora até mesmo Andrômeda o olhou com certa confusão.

— Não, claro que não. Meu primo era completamente contra os pensamentos puristas desde bem jovem e sua classificação na Gryffindor foi apenas um reflexo disso. Sua chamada rebeldia poderia ter sido uma fase como diziam meus tios, seus pais, mas sua amizade com James era o mais importante para ele e ainda nada comparado ao amor que sentia por aquele menino. — Disse Andrômeda com o olhar distante. — Eu o vi apenas três vezes depois que seu afilhado, Harry, nasceu e Sirius só conseguia falar dele, mostrar foto, exibi-lo, elogia-lo, parecia até que ele era o pai de tão orgulhoso estava. Quando tudo aconteceu pensei que era um engano e que apareceria no julgamento, mas então um dos amigos deles, Lupin me procurou para dizer que o julgamento já acontecera e a culpa de Sirius era incontestável. Ele já havia sido condenado a vida em Azkaban.

— Isso não te levou a se perguntar, Andrômeda, porque você não foi chamada em seu julgamento? Como a única pessoa de sua família que poderia atestar seu caráter, da relação dele com os Potters e o afilhado, como advogado sei que sua defesa teria você no banco como uma das duas testemunhas. Não lhe pareceu estranho? — Falc tinha um olhar mais sério do que nunca.

— Eu... — Ela hesitou e trocou um olhar com marido, parecia levemente assustada, além de confusa. — Nem pensei nisso, nós estávamos escondidos, não incomunicáveis, Sirius sabia onde era nossa casa segura, por isso só ficamos sabendo do fim da guerra quando Ted visitou o mundo trouxa para algumas compras e viu as comemorações nada discretas dos bruxos. — Seu tom era de desprezo. — Nos perguntamos porque Sirius não veio pessoalmente informar o que acontecera, mas então quando começamos a receber informações mais completas descobrimos sobre os Potters e sua prisão. Escrevemos a Dumbledore imediatamente, questionando o que exatamente acontecera e dizendo ser impossível que Sirius traísse os Potters.

— Ele nos enviou Lupin que contou em detalhes sobre o Fidelius e a explosão da rua e que Sirius já fora condenado, as provas eram incontestáveis. — Ted continuou quando sua esposa se emocionou, seu olhar dizia que estava muito interessado e preocupado. — O que está acontecendo Falc? Vocês não são o tipo que especulam sobre coisas sérias sem um bom motivo, principalmente, depois de tantos anos. Acredito que é a hora de vocês nos fornecerem algumas respostas.

— Sim, desculpe a insistência e as perguntas, mas isso só nos dá uma base para entender como e quando tudo aconteceu. — Suspirando Falc olhou em volta e depois se inclinou sobre a mesa, baixando o tom de voz antes de continuar. — Fui contratado por uma pessoa que trouxe um novo olhar sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, nos meses antes e nos dias após o ataque aos Potters que levou a prisão de Black.

— Alguém? Como assim? Quem os contratou? — Andrômeda estava surpresa. — Ainda não entendi nada disso, Sirius, não importa o que você diga foi comprovadamente julgado e condenado por seus crimes e isso é tudo uma grande perda de tempo. — Era obvio que a mulher mais velha, de expressão fria e dura, não toleraria mais tolices e voltas.

— Esse é o problema Andrômeda, tudo o que sabemos se baseia nesta certeza que era a minha também e, mesmo quando a pessoa que me contratou esfregou na minha cara que a ideia de seu primo ser o traidor dos Potters era tão absurda e ilógica, eu me apeguei a isso. — Falc a olhou intensamente nos olhos e viu quando a verdade a atingiu.

— Não... não, não... eles não fizeram isso... — Ela sussurrou chocada.

— Sirius nunca teve um julgamento, Andrômeda. — Falc disse simplesmente e viu seu rosto empalidecer, Ted a abraçou mais forte como se tentasse segura-la.

— Isso não é possível, quem manda uma pessoa para aquele inferno sem ao menos um julgamento? Falc, você tem certeza sobre isso? — Ted perguntou com dureza, seu rosto estava pálido e angustiado.

— Sim, consegui acesso, discretamente e verifiquei. Sirius nunca foi nem mesmo interrogado, a Ministra Bagnold assinou sua condenação e o enviou para Azkaban instantes depois de ser trazido pelos aurores. Não ouve investigação dos aurores, não ouve interrogatórios, ele não teve permissão a um advogado de defesa e muito menos chegou perto de um juiz ou júri. — Falc enumerou as injustiças e viu a dor e angustia pesarem sobre os dois.

— Oh! Meu Merlin, o que fizemos Ted, eu sabia que não poderia ser, eu sabia, mas quando soubemos que ele foi condenado, Lupin nos disse, provas incontestáveis, testemunhas. Sirius, oh, Sirius, Ted, o que fizemos! — Gritou Andrômeda aflita, mas felizmente com todo o barulho ninguém a ouviu ou os notou.

— Acalme-se, Andy, vamos ouvir o que eles têm a nos contar, nos culparmos e nos desesperarmos não vai ajudar o Sirius. — Disse Ted e seu tom calmo chegou a esposa que chorava aflita.

— Sim, sim, Ted, você está certo. — Disse ela quase sem folego e enxugou as lagrimas do rosto, impaciente. — Falc, conte-nos tudo o que descobriu e quem é essa pessoa, mas o mais importante nos diga como você pretende tirar Sirius daquele inferno e como podemos ajudar.

Falc suspirou aliviado e trocou um sorriso com Serafina, e eles nem precisaram usar o nome Harry Potter.

— Eu tenho total intenção de falar cada detalhe, mas acho que precisamos ir para um lugar mais secreto. Esse é um lugar anônimo o suficiente, mas como as próximas informações precisamos de sigilo máximo. — Falc disse olhando-os seriamente. — Vocês entendem isso? Ninguém deve saber ou suspeitar que descobrimos que Sirius não teve um julgamento ou que pretendemos tirar ele de lá. Isso colocaria sua vida em risco e dificultaria muito descobrir uma maneira de ajuda-lo. Isso incluiu Lupin e Dumbledore.

O casal Tonks trocaram um olhar e nem precisaram dizer nada, nunca confiariam em Lupin e Dumbledore outra vez.

— Vamos até nossa casa ou vocês preferem ir até a de vocês? — Perguntou Serafina suavemente.

— Em nossa casa Nymphadora pode chegar a qualquer momento e ficaria muito curiosa, não acredito que devemos envolve-la. Ela está começando o seu treinamento Auror e não podemos coloca-la em risco, eu conheço minha filha, ela iria querer investigar. — Disse Andrômeda pensativamente, Ted acenou concordando.

— Vamos para o Chalé Stone Grove e sugiro que se preparem para algumas revelações nada agradáveis. — Disse Falc se levantando e todos caminharam para fora do pub.

Eles foram até um beco e Falc levou em aparatação acompanhada Ted e Serafina levou Andrômeda. Quando se acomodaram na biblioteca com um chá quente desta vez a mulher de cabelos escuros e encaracolados, pálpebras pesadas e pele pálida parecia ainda mais imponente devido a melhor iluminação. O homem parecia mais alto, calvo e barrigudo e seus olhos castanhos, bondosos, o que era um contraste com os olhos negros e frios da esposa.

— Bem, conte-nos tudo. — Disse ela firmemente e impaciente segurando seu chá com elegância.

E então Falc contou e por quase uma hora não houve interrupções, ainda que algumas exclamações e palavrões tenham sido proferidos. Quando terminou Ted o olhava abismado e mesmo Andrômeda tentava disfarçar a surpresa.

— Vocês estão nos dizendo que um garoto de 11 anos pensou em todas essas coisas e descobriu o que ninguém no Ministério conseguiu e mesmo nós nunca consideramos? — Ted perguntou.

— Harry é menino muito inteligente e sagaz, mas também doce e maravilhoso. — Serafina disse com um sorriso carinhoso. — Assim que chegou ao mundo magico quis descobrir mais sobre seus pais e quanto mais ele sabia mais queria saber e quanto mais aprendia menos fazia sentido que Sirius fosse o traidor.

— Sim, mesmo quando explicamos sobre o Fidelius, sobre Pettigrew e os trouxas mortos, essas novas informações só lhe mostraram ainda mais como sem sentido era tudo. Nada do que foi exposto como culpa do Sirius tinha qualquer coerência com as personalidades de seus pais, Sirius e Pettigrew. — Falc suspirou, com vontade de um whisky ao em vez de chá. — E confesso que tudo o que ele deduziu me deixou chocado, mas ainda continuei me apegando ao fato de que Black foi julgado, foi meu pai que percebeu o que poderia ter acontecido. Estivemos nos arquivos dos processos antigos nos feriados e não tinha um único funcionário, assim, entramos e saímos sem despertar curiosidades. Conseguimos todos os documentos necessários sem chamar atenção e vamos usá-lo para libertar Sirius, mas queremos também provar a inocência dele, por isso que pedi a você, Andrômeda que nos ajudasse com esse importante movimento.

— Porque isso é tão importante? Porque você quer provar a inocência do Sirius? — Ted perguntou ainda incomodado.

— Porque precisamos mostrar que se os aurores tivessem se dado ao trabalho de investigar ou se Sirius tivesse tido um advogado de defesa competente e a oportunidade de um julgamento, um homem não estaria preso naquele inferno a 10 anos. — Falc explicou intensamente. — Como você disse um garoto de 11 anos deduziu tudo isso porque se importou o suficiente para olhar, fato que não ocorreu com os envolvidos na prisão de Sirius, se alguém tivesse dado a mínima atenção ou se os procedimentos legais corretos tivessem seguido, tudo teria sido diferente. Se ele for libertado poderá ainda ter que passar por um julgamento, mas se nossa investigação mostrar sua inocência, Sirius poderá se concentrar apenas em sua recuperação e os culpados por tudo isso serão punidos como se deve.

— Além dos nossos depoimentos você pretende interrogar mais alguém? — Perguntou Andrômeda tentando deixar de lado o outro assunto no momento.

— Bem, tinha planejado enviar uma carta para Lupin, mas depois que vocês me contaram que foi ele, quem os informou sobre o que aconteceu, não sei se seria aconselhável. — Disse Falc sincero.

— Lupin não pode ser responsabilizado por termos acreditado na culpa de Sirius, suas informações vieram direto de Dumbledore. Lembro-me de Lupin nos contando que estava em uma missão para a Ordem da Fênix e quando foi chamado de volta e soube o que acontecera Sirius já estava em Azkaban, assim ele também não sabe que não houve julgamento e acreditou no que o diretor lhe disse. — Ted falou com firmeza. — Mas sou obrigado a lhe dizer que pelo conheço dele, Lupin é extremamente leal a Dumbledore, posso estar errado, mas acredito que assim que terminar sua reunião com ele, sua primeira parada será ir informar ao diretor de tudo.

Falc trocou um olhar preocupado com Serafina, isso era preocupante, eles tinham esperança de ter Lupin como um aliado na liberação de Sirius e na obtenção da custódia de Harry também.

— Bem, teremos que procurar outras pessoas que os conheciam então, mas a verdade é que esses depoimentos são apenas para uma constituição do caráter, da personalidade dos envolvidos. Isso nos dá uma base, um contexto para explicar porque Sirius não poderia ser o Guardião do Segredo, mas são dois crimes diferentes e o assassinato de todas aquelas pessoas e o fato de que afirmaremos que Pettigrew está vivo, precisará de mais provas. Andrômeda, sei que o que te pedi é algo impossível, mas acredito que seria importante, fundamental se fizéssemos isso. — Falc disse com sinceridade.

— Ainda não compreendo seu raciocínio, principalmente, se você quer manter o sigilo sobre tudo, esse movimento pode atrair a atenção de pessoas que matariam Sirius em um piscar de olhos. — Afirmou Ted preocupado.

— Isso é obvio Ted, Falc quer ter certeza, ele mesmo, da inocência de Sirius. — Disse Andrômeda com olhar astuto.

— O que? Mas achei que tudo isso era por que você já tem certeza. — Ted falou indignado.

— Eu tenho certeza que Sirius não traiu os Potters e, mesmo sem ter certeza de quem disparou aquele feitiço que matou tantas pessoas inocentes, pretendo ajuda-lo, pois ele foi injustiçado e eu defendo a justiça. É meu dever corrigir essa falha, mas temos que considerar que na hora da raiva pelo de Pettigrew fez, Sirius poderia ter tentado mata-lo e acidentalmente matado aquelas pessoas. — Falc suspirou e os olhou com sinceridade. — Isso renderia a ele um processo, algum tempo de prisão e ainda assim eu o defenderia, porque existe uma diferença entre forte emoção e imprudência e assassinato frio e calculado. Mas precisamos preparar o Harry para essa possiblidade, de que o padrinho não apenas matou 13 pessoas, mas também poderia ter que ficar preso por mais um pouco de tempo.

— Preso por mais tempo? E esses últimos 10 anos não contam em nada? — Andrômeda estava furiosa.

— Na verdade, contam sim e ele poderia ser até perdoado, mas ainda assim um processo e julgamento caberia e seria longo e desgastante. Precisamos nos preparar e ao Harry, ele é nossa prioridade. — Falc a olhou com atenção. — Sei que estou pedindo muito...

— Você não está pedindo muito e minha hesitação não é por mim e sim preocupação para com a segurança de meu primo, mas entendo seu raciocínio e estou mais do que disposta a ajudar. — Disse Andrômeda com determinação.

— Andy... — Ted tentou protestar, mas a mulher o cortou.

— Eu já virei as costas para ele uma vez, Ted, meu primo, minha família, o único do meu sangue que me aceitou, te aceitou e mesmo assim eu acreditei que ele era culpado de se unir a você-sabe-quem. Que tolice, porque agora percebo seguindo o raciocínio de Harry, que se ele fosse mesmo o espião teria entregue nossa localização a Bella e nem estaríamos aqui nesse momento! — Andrômeda estava quase aos prantos outra vez, mas respirou fundo buscando se acalmar e olhou com firmeza para Falc. — Diga-me o que você precisa que eu faça, em detalhes.

— Muito bem, o que precisamos é que você... — Falc passou mais uma hora explicando em detalhes cada passo e movimentos até que os Tonks se sentiram seguros do que tinham que fazer no dia seguinte.

Quando eles partiram os Boots foram buscar os filhos mais novos e tentaram ignorar o vazio que se sentia na casa com a ausência de Terry e Harry, passando uma noite de domingo tranquila e tentando ignorar a semana decisiva que tinham pela frente.

Enquanto os Boots tentavam ter uma noite tranquila, Terry e Harry depois do saboroso e farto jantar estavam na sala comunal conversando com os colegas, falando das férias, agradecendo os presentes trocados. Mandy trouxera sua vitrola e uma música dos Beatles tocava para a surpresa e encanto dos puros sangues que conheciam o aparelho, mas não banda trouxa de sucesso. O barulho de conversa era alto, mas hoje a sala não era para estudo e sim confraternização.

Harry reencontrou o time de quadribol que parou para agradecer pelos presentes, Trevor ouviu ele falando de futebol e logo eles entraram em uma discussão sobre táticas defensivas. Owen lhe deu um meio abraço agradecido, parecia menos preocupado e muito aliviado por poder fazer as aulas de Carpintaria Magica. Harry percebeu que suas roupas continuavam simples e desgastadas, mas ele parecia alegre e animado com as aulas e quadribol.

MacMillan veio agradecer pelo vinil com entusiasmo, ele parecia sincero ao dizer que gostara da banda e logo Mandy pegou seu vinil e colocou para todos ouvirem, tinha até algumas pessoas dançando. Melrose também apareceu e agradeceu, mas sua insinceridade era tão obvia que se Harry não tivesse tão mais calmo depois de sua meditação, teria o acusado de falsidade. Davies gostara de suas luvas de atacante e Martín das luvas de goleira, fora meio sem imaginação, mas eles pareciam ter gostado da lembrança.

Harry riu e conversou muito, ficou longe de Chang e suas amigas que lhe lançaram olhares irritados e de outras que lhe lançaram alguns olhares estranhos. Conversou com Penny, que contou sobre suas férias meia bruxa e trouxa e os dois concordaram que os dois mundos eram bons, não dava para virar as costas para nenhum deles. Harry comentou que tinha algumas ideias e que assim que pudessem queria se reunir com ela e saber sua opinião.

Quando foi dormir ele apreciou com mais atenção sua mesa e cadeira novas, de madeira escura e brilhante, agora poderia fazer estudo extras aqui sem ninguém saber. Suspirando, Harry arrumou tudo para as aulas do dia seguinte, roupas, materiais na mochila nova, limpou seu quarto e banheiro. Depois de tomar suas poções foi dormir se sentindo leve e pronto para as aulas do dia seguinte, tinha até feito suas preparações na sexta-feira, mas antes precisava tentar sua meditação mágica.

Agora que entendera o que precisava fazer Harry deitou na cama e focou na respiração seus pensamentos ainda estavam agitados, mas o foco na respiração era a figura enquanto o resto era o fundo. Dessa vez sua magia estava calma, sem agitação, assim precisou de certo tempo para senti-la, mas logo a encontrou, a energia, o poder que fluía por seu sangue, sua pele, até mesmo seus cabelos. No trem ele queria acalma-la para evitar fazer magia acidental, agora Harry queria expandi-la além de si. Mason dissera que o benefício da meditação magica era o exercício do conhecimento e controle de sua magia, além de, com maior rapidez encontrar uma profunda ausência física e espacial. Harry entendendo o que devia fazer usou sua magia para limpar sua mente e quando conseguiu o estado de ausência de si, tudo deixou de existir, seu corpo, seu quarto, o castelo, pensamentos e problemas, só existia a magia e ela o sustentava o nutria o aquecia. Seu corpo se elevou na cama por alguns centímetros e por vinte minutos ele meditou até que alcançou um equilíbrio. Harry sentiu sua magia abraça-lo e recuar para dentro dele e suspirou de contentamento e, um segundo depois, estava dormindo.

Enquanto no dia seguinte Harry acordava e com Terry ia fazer seus exercícios, no Ministério da Magia os funcionários de cargos mais baixos chegavam mal-humorados com a segunda-feira e pensando em todo trabalho que teriam, pois, seus chefes puros-sangues ainda estavam de folga ou férias extras apenas por serem os chefes. Entre os inúmeros funcionários que chegavam uma visitante caminhou habilmente e calmamente na direção dos elevadores, depois de deixar sua varinha na portaria e tendo escondido uma varinha extra, um pequeno teste para checar se eles a descobririam.

Entrando no elevador Andrômeda Tonks agiu normalmente, sem chamar atenção com nervosismo, arrogância ou tentando se ocultar. Se fossem perguntados ninguém que andou de elevador com ela saberia descreve-la, suas roupas ou expressão. Quando o elevador parou na sessão dois ela se encaminhou para o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, mas se desviou tranquilamente para a área de Serviços Administrativos da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos, onde se desviou para o escritório de porta marrom onde se lia Escritório Administrativo de Azkaban. Batendo na porta levemente entrou e encontrou uma pequena recepção com duas mesas e apenas um bruxo. Ao fundo tinha uma porta para um escritório vazio.

— Bom dia. — Disse suavemente e educada para o jovem de óculos quadrados, roupas simples e expressão entediada.

— Bom dia, Sra., sou Gibson Coffey, como posso ajuda-la? — Sua voz era esganiçada como de um papagaio e o tom de tedio era flagrante.

— Olá, Sr. Coffey, gostaria de solicitar a visita de um prisioneiro. — Disse Andrômeda.

— Ok, primeiro a Sra. só pode visitar prisioneiros da sua família, qual seu parentesco com o prisioneiro? — Disse em tom de que já repetira isso incontáveis vezes.

— Ele é meu primo. — Respondeu ela, indiferente.

— Muito bem, precisa preencher este formulário, se não houver nenhuma restrição a visitação poderemos agendar. Os agendamentos ocorrem em até uma semana, mas nesta época do ano o número de visitas diminui por causa das férias dos funcionários, assim elas podem levar mais tempo. — Disse o Sr. Coffey lhe entregando uma folha de papel.

— Oh! Tinha esperança de encontra-lo amanhã, tenho algumas questões legais de família para resolver e pensei que poderia ter tudo certo em poucos dias. Não seria possível agendar um horário para amanhã, Sr. Coffey? — Perguntou ela com uma expressão triste.

— Sinto muito, minha colega de trabalho ainda não chegou e meu chefe está de férias, ele não voltará em mais duas semanas. Na prisão também o superintendente está de férias, além de outros supervisores, e com menos pessoal ficamos restritos. — Disse lançando um olhar mal-humorado na direção do escritório, claramente, não gostava de seu chefe.

— Entendo e sinto muito que esteja tão sobrecarregado, mas o senhor parece um homem tão competente, aposto que poderia me ajudar sem precisar de ter um chefe em cima lhe dando ordens. — Disse ela docemente enquanto, distraidamente, preenchia o formulário.

— É, claro, claro que posso te ajudar...hum, bem porque não, amanhã as 10 horas tem um horário mais do que possível, minha colega, Judith já chegou e posso receber o prisioneiro. Sou mais do que capaz. Vamos apenas confirmar se não existe restrições. — Disse ele estufando o peito e pegando sua varinha passou pelo formulário preenchido com um feitiço de verificação, para ver se faltou alguma informação ou se o prisioneiro tem restrições ou proibições de visitação. — Tudo ok, Sra. Tonks, a senhora tem um horário marcado amanhã as 10 horas para visitar o prisioneiro número 390. Não existem restrições quanto a alimenta-lo, mas não pode lhe fornecer quaisquer tipos de objetos. Eu mesmo o receberei aqui, por favor, chegue 15 minutos antes. — Ele disse como um papagaio que repete uma frase decorada.

— Claro, Sr. Coffey e muito obrigada, tinha absoluta certeza de sua competência, poderei trazer meu advogado para conversar com meu primo e explicar as questões legais da herança de família? — Disse Andrômeda com um sorriso doce e sincero.

— Claro, seu advogado terá que se registrar, mas ele pode acompanha-la, se o prisioneiro quiser ter seu próprio advogado é um direito dele, Sra. Tonks, não podemos tirar os direitos de um prisioneiro. — Disse em tom professoral de quem segue regras.

— Oh não, isso seria um crime, não é, mas não se preocupe, meu primo não vai precisar de um advogado. Obrigada por tudo Sr. Coffey e até amanhã. — Disse Andrômeda com um último sorriso e, em seguida, deixou o Mistério da Magia como entrou, quase invisível.

Na manhã seguinte entrando, separadamente, Andrômeda e Falc chegaram ao pequeno Escritório Administrativo de Azkaban as 9:45 da manhã e encontraram o Sr. Coffey e mais uma jovem que, sentada em sua cadeira, lia a Revista Witch Weekly, dava risinhos e nem se dignou a olha-los.

— Bom dia, Sr. Coffey, este é meu advogado, Sr. Falc. Eu contei a ele como prestativo você foi em nos ajudar hoje. — Disse Andrômeda com um sorriso suave.

— Sra. Tonks me falou quão competente e gentil você se mostrou e agradecemos muito Sr. Coffey, assim poderemos ter tudo resolvido ainda essa semana. Nos poupa muitos problemas, obrigada mais uma vez. — Disse Falc em tom absolutamente sincero.

Sr. Coffey estufou o peito, ergueu os ombros e pareceu ficar alguns centímetros mais alto.

— É um prazer auxilia-los e esse é meu trabalho. Por favor, me acompanhem até a área de visitação. — Disse ele com sua voz esganiçada, mas sem o tedio habitual.

Os três foram completamente ignorados pela jovem na mesa e não encontraram ninguém no caminho quando caminharam para a área de visitação, que se descobriu ser um corredor escuro, onde se abriam portas para salas sem janelas. Ele abriu a porta 3 onde uma mesa se mostrava, havia três cadeiras, uma de um lado da mesa e outras duas do outro lado, de frente a primeira.

— Bem, as 10 horas em ponto o prisioneiro 390 chegará via chave de portal a essa mesa algemado, pés e mãos. O aviso de visita foi enviado por formulário ontem à tarde, então o prisioneiro deve ter sido preparado, banho e roupas limpas, pois Azkaban não é o lugar mais limpo. — Disse Sr. Coffey com uma expressão de nojo. — Quando o prisioneiro chegar perguntarei se ele quer receber sua visita e se quer a presença de seu advogado, esse é um direito dele. — Olhando para o relógio, acrescentou. — Como dito, é permitido que a Sra. lhe traga comida, mas nenhum objeto pode voltar com ele, então o prisioneiro terá que comer aqui. Seu tempo de visita é de uma hora, mas pode terminar antes e se houver algum tumulto eu terei que encerrar mais cedo. Vocês já deixaram suas varinhas, assim entendo que magicas não serão realizadas. Sr. Falc, ao sair por favor, pare em meu escritório, preciso registrar sua visita. Alguma pergunta?

— Tudo me parece muito claro, muito obrigada Sr. Coffey. — Disse Falc, também olhou no relógio e neste momento uma luz azul apareceu e quando se foi Sirius Black estava sentado na cadeira, algemado, magro, pálido e muito confuso.


	26. Entrevistas Decisivas

Capítulo 25

Andrômeda teve que sinalizar para que Sirius ficasse calmo o Sr. Coffey se adiantou e, ignorando sua conversa silenciosa, falou com sua voz esganiçada.

— Prisioneiro 390, sua prima Sra. Tonks solicitou uma visita, você aceita sua solicitação?

Sirius demorou a responder, confuso além da razão, a muito tempo não estava longe de um dementador ou como um cachorro e tudo lhe parecia um sonho ou alucinação. Que começara mais cedo com um banho e roupas limpas, ainda que fosse o uniforme de pano grosseiro e cor apagada de Azkaban. E agora estava aqui sendo visitado por sua prima a quem ele nunca imaginou que veria outra vez. Quando o funcionário de voz esganiçada repetiu a pergunta Sirius detectou a urgência na expressão de Andy e caiu em si, isso estava mesmo acontecendo.

— Sim. — Respondeu simplesmente com a voz tão rouca que nem a reconheceu como sua.

— Você gostaria da presença de seu advogado? — Tornou a perguntar o funcionário.

Que advogado? Sirius voltou a olhar para sua prima e pela primeira vez percebeu um homem distinto que deveria ser um advogado e sua confusão aumentou.

— Não. — Sussurrou ele mais uma vez.

— Muito bem, voltarei em uma hora. — Disse ele e saiu da sala.

Houve um momento de silencio e então Andrômeda se adiantou e para seu choque completo o abraçou e sussurrou em seu ouvido palavras de carinho que ele não entendeu, mas compreendeu pelo que era. Sem poder se conter ele se derreteu em seu abraço e chorou baixinho, por alguns minutos se apegou ao seu cheiro limpo e suave de rosas, as lembranças o engolfaram até Sirius sentir que se afogaria.

— Andy, Andy, eles se foram Andy. Foi minha culpa, oh, Andy, tudo minha culpa. — Disse ele em um sussurro rouco e triste.

— Calma Sirius, não temos muito tempo, esse não é o momento de emoções. Eu que sou uma tola, Sirius me olha. — Disse Andrômeda com firmeza o obrigando a levantar a cabeça e olha-la nos olhos, seu rosto parecia o de uma caveira de tão magro, seus olhos cinzas estavam escuros e assombrados. — Precisamos te tirar daqui, mas você precisa nos ajudar, desculpe não vir antes, sinto muito. — Sua voz se embargou e ela olhou para Falc em busca de ajuda.

— Sr. Black, Sirius, descobrimos a pouco tempo que você nunca teve um julgamento, antes nossas informações era de que sua culpa era incontestável e que seu julgamento foi apenas uma formalidade devido as provas e testemunhas. — Fala disse em tom baixo e intenso. — Meu nome é Falcon Boot, pode me chamar de Falc, vamos trabalhar juntos para te tirar daquele inferno e para isso precisamos de sua ajuda.

— Sirius, Falc é um advogado e ele sabe como te libertar, mas precisa de ajuda para provar sua inocência, você pode nos dizer tudo o que aconteceu? — Andrômeda disse mais calma e segurando suas mãos fortemente.

— Foi minha culpa Andy, tudo minha culpa, eu não mereço sair de lá, eu os matei... — Seu tom de derrota e ombro caídos e lagrimas eram tudo o que ele tinha.

— Sirius, isso é muito importante, você matou ou causou a morte dos Potters? — Falc perguntou em um tom duro.

— Foi como se fosse, tudo minha culpa, Andy quanto tempo passou? — Disse ele com olhar confuso.

Suspirando Andy, pegou em sua bolsa algumas poções e colocou garganta abaixo de Sirius, aos poucos a poção calmante e pepper-Up fez efeito e ele se acalmou e parecia mais desperto.

— Preste atenção, temos pouco tempo e não teremos sorte de vir visita-lo sem sermos notados, temos uma pequena janela de oportunidade e precisamos que você se recomponha e nos ajude, nos de informações para podermos te libertar. Agora, Sirius Orion. — Seu tom de comando e frieza assim como as poções foram o suficiente para o centrar, mas foi seu nome inteiro que lhe deu a noção de si mesmo e da realidade.

— Andy, Andy, você está aqui, depois de tanto tempo não esperava vê-la nunca mais. E quem é você de novo, desculpa, estava muito confuso. Obrigada pelas poções, por falar nisso. — Disse ele, sua voz ainda rouca estava mais forte e sua expressão tinha mais do antigo Sirius.

— Eu sou Falc Boot, um advogado e não se preocupe em se desculpar, você está muito melhor do imaginávamos. Depois de tanto tempo achei que o encontraria em um estado mental muito pior, os Dementadores não estão estacionados em sua cela? — Perguntou Falc surpreso.

— Sim, mas eles não podem me enlouquecer como os outros porque eu sou inocente, mas isso não é uma lembrança feliz, porque ainda é tudo minha culpa. — Disse Sirius com amargura e autodesprezo.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou Falc tentando controlar o medo de que todas a deduções estivessem erradas.

— Porque foi minha ideia mudar o Guardião Secreto, eles pediram para mim ser Andy, para mim, mas pensei que era muito obvio e que eles precisavam de mais proteção e sugeri mudarmos para aquele maldito rato! — Disse ele com fúria, para o rato e si mesmo.

Aliviado Falc ignorou sua explosão e trocou um olhar com Andrômeda que também parecia mais tranquila.

— Sirius, precisamos resolver algumas questões legais, queremos provar sua inocência e para isso precisamos de provas, só posso recolher provas de um prisioneiro se ele me aceitar como seu advogado. Você me aceita como seu representante legal? — Falc foi objetivo.

— Eu, claro, isso seria incrível, finalmente ter um advogado e a chance de um julgamento. Eu tentei dizer aos guardas que eu era inocente, mas eles nunca me escutaram e nem me deixaram pedir um advogado, um deles disse que eu já estava condenado a vida em Azkaban. Você pode reverter isso? — Sirius perguntou esperançoso.

— Vamos tentar, aqui assine isso, nosso tempo está se esgotando, já passou vinte minutos. — Disse Falc apressadamente e entregou uma pena e uma declaração ao Sirius que com dificuldades assinou apesar das mãos algemadas.

— O que agora? — Perguntou Sirius ansioso.

— Vou recolher as memórias de cada evento, o que aconteceu naquela noite, na noite em que você encontrou Pettigrew, como vocês mudaram o Guardião Secreto, o dia em que o Fidelius entrou em vigor. Quero também uma lembrança de sua relação com os Potters e uma de Pettigrew que você acredita evidencia sua personalidade, que o tornaria capaz de ser o traidor. Isso é muito importante Sirius, você acha que apesar do Dementadores consegue me fornecer essas lembranças? — Falc perguntou preocupado enquanto retirava diversos frascos de vidro verde escuros e lacres vermelhos da pasta.

— Sim, nunca poderia me esquecer de nada disso, não são lembranças felizes, acredite. — Sirius continuou amargo e ficou surpreso quando Andrômeda apareceu com uma varinha.

— É uma varinha infantil, tem pouco poder, mas o suficiente para que eu consiga as lembranças, não quis solicitar o uso de uma varinha, isso só é permitido em caso de recolhimento de provas, mas não queria isso registrado e que chamasse a atenção. O chefe do escritório está de férias e quase não tem ninguém importante no Ministério, é uma pequena janela. — Explicou Falc.

— Dissemos que o motivo da visita são questões legais de herança e o jovem funcionário nem sabe quem você é e queremos que continue assim. Vamos manter o sigilo até o momento de podermos tira-lo de Azkaban em total segurança. — Disse Andrômeda com um sorriso triste.

Logo em seguida Falc recolheu as lembranças e encheu os frascos de provas. Quando terminou sinalizou para Andrômeda que retirou um pote com uma sopa de legumes cheirosa e nutritiva, e mais algumas poções de nutrição.

— Aqui Sirius, tenho autorização para lhe trazer comida, trouxe uma sopa quente e nutritiva. É mais leve e não vai te fazer mal e tem algumas poções de nutrição, não vai resolver sua desnutrição a longo prazo, mas lhe dará um pouco de saúde até te tirarmos de lá. — Disse ela lhe entregando o pote e uma colher.

Sirius nem disse nada e apenas atacou comendo desesperadamente a sopa e por quase dez minutos ele até esqueceu a presença dos outros dois na sala. Quando terminou, um pouco envergonhado, tomou as outras poções e suspirou, sentindo se cheio e quente como a muito tempo não se sentia. Ao pensar nisso abriu os olhos e encarou sua prima que parecia mais velha do que se lembrava.

— Obrigada Andy e desculpa comer feito um troll. — Disse ele e depois perguntou o que mais temia. — A quanto tempo estou aqui Andy?

— Está tudo bem, foi por isso que queríamos resolver as questões legais antes de lhe alimentar. — Andy suspirou e o olhou com carinho. — Você está em Azkaban a 10 anos, Sirius.

Sirius arregalou os olhos chocado, imaginara que já fazia alguns anos, mas 10? Todo esse tempo perdido, porque ninguém viera ajuda-lo e mais importante, onde estava Harry?

— Harry? Ele está bem? Dumbledore cuidou dele? Eu o entreguei ao Hagrid, mas devia ter ficado com ele ao em vez de ir atrás do rato. Andy, ele já deve estar em Hogwarts, quem cuidou dele todo esse tempo? Ele também acha que sou culpado, um monstro como vocês todos pensaram? — Sirius perguntou com urgência e desespero.

— Sirius... — Andrômeda disse com voz embargada pela tristeza e culpa.

— Foi por isso que vocês me esqueceram, não é? Todos vocês, Remus, Dumbledore, nenhum dos colegas da Ordem, você... — Sua voz se esmoreceu diante a dor que sentia. — Ninguém nunca nem me visitou ou veio saber ou perguntar o que aconteceu naquela noite, todos vocês tinham certeza de minha culpa, acreditaram que eu poderia ter entregado a localização de James, Lily e Harry. Harry, Andy! Eu morreria por ele, duas, mil vezes eu morreria por todos eles, mas Harry, você sabe o que ele significava para mim. Vocês todos sabiam...

— Sirius, por favor, me perdoe, não tem perdão, mas eu lhe imploro que me perdoe, fomos informados que você havia sido julgado e condenado. Eu escrevi para Dumbledore e ele enviou Lupin que disse que haviam testemunhas e provas que eram incontestáveis e ficamos chocados, mas não paramos para pensar no absurdo e na falta de sentido. — Andrômeda ficou sem voz, mas respirou fundo e controlou as lagrimas. — Não tínhamos todas as informações e não sabíamos que não houve nenhum julgamento, eu juro, se eu imaginasse que te mandaram sem ao menos um interrogatório não teria descansado até te tira daqui e agora é o que vamos fazer, Falc e eu não vamos parar até você estar livre.

— Não posso culpa-la e nem sei se mereço sua ajuda porque no fim eles foram mortos e eu nem consegui pegar o rato, ele fugiu antes que pudesse mata-lo pelo que fez. — Sirius suspirou de amargura e desprezo outra vez. — Harry, Andy, me diga que ele está bem? Que está seguro?

— Sirius, é por causa de Harry que estamos aqui. — Disse Falc e olhando para o relógio suspirou, sabendo que seu tempo estava acabando. — Nosso tempo está acabando e tenho mais algumas coisas para perguntar, assim apenas escute. Tudo o que conversamos deve ser mantido em sigilo se alguém aparecer especulando sobre o que Andrômeda queria com você diga que era uma questão de herança da Família Black e mostre aversão e raiva ou que ela te odeia, não de nada sobre a verdade. Preciso que você se lembre de qualquer pessoa que possa depor a seu favor, alguém que não seja totalmente leal ao Dumbledore, que conhecia vocês todos e pode dizer que a ideia de você trair os Potters sempre foi absurda.

— Eu... — Sirius tentou pensar e ao mesmo tempo sua mente não parecia parar de pensar em Harry e que em breve estaria de volta aquele inferno. — Eu não consigo pensar em ninguém, que ainda estejam vivos ou sãs, Remus é minha primeira opção, mas ele é totalmente leal ao Dumbledore e por que ele não pode saber disso e o que quer dizer com vocês estarem aqui por causa do Harry? — Suas perguntas saíram um atropelo confuso.

— Sirius, preciso que se concentre, esqueça Dumbledore, no momento não podemos confiar nele, se ele te procurar não fale absolutamente nada do que conversamos. Me fale alguém mais que possa ajuda-lo e te falo do Harry. — Disse Falc duramente e viu os olhos do homem moreno brilhar ao ouvir o nome do afilhado.

— Eu... Maria, Maria MacDougal, ela não estava na Ordem da Fênix, mas namorava Caradoc Dearborn que era um dos membros, quando ele desapareceu nós nos aproximamos porque ela queria se envolver nas suas buscas. Passamos semanas trabalhando lado a lado, ela estava arrasada porque eles estavam prestes a anunciar o noivado, mas nunca o encontramos, nenhum corpo. — Disse Sirius, pensativo. — Emmeline Vance, nós saímos por um tempo, nada sério, mas éramos amigos e ela e Gideon estavam em um enrosco quando ele morreu junto com o irmão Fabian. Nós bebemos juntos e depois disso ela se afastou da Ordem, ainda queria lutar, mas tinha certeza que tínhamos um espião entre nós e que foi por isso que os gêmeos Prewett foram emboscados daquela maneira. Emmy teve uma discussão com Dumbledore, queria que ele agisse mais efetivamente e descobrisse quem era o espião. Quando Marlene e a família foram mortos, percebemos que estávamos sendo dizimados e foi por isso que não contamos a ninguém que mudamos o Guardião, nunca teríamos pensado que o espião era Peter, nunca... — Sirius voltou a ter aqueles olhos assombrados.

— Muito bem, vou procura-las, escute Sirius você quer informações sobre o Harry? São pensamentos felizes, os Dementadores vão se banquetear dessas emoções. — Disse Falc preocupado.

— Não se preocupem, eu tenho uma carta na manga, por favor, me fale sobre ele, como está meu garoto? — Sussurrou Sirius se inclinando para frente com uma fome bem diferente.

— Foi ele que descobriu tudo Sirius, quando soube sobre você, sobre sua amizade com seus pais e ser seu padrinho, Harry imediatamente começou a refletir e deduzir que nada fazia sentido. Que da descrição da personalidade de James e Lily e a sua, não era lógico e provável que as coisas aconteceram como todos acreditavam, ele passou horas falando sobre linha do tempo e como nada se encaixava. Até que finalmente paramos de discutir com ele e fomos verificar e descobrimos que você não tinha tido um julgamento. — Falc disse e sorriu ao lembrar daquele dia, um dos mais chocantes de sua vida.

— Harry...? Ele acredita que sou inocente e descobriu tudo? Mas como? — Sirius estava além de chocado, nem mesmo receber visitas depois de tantos anos o surpreendera tanto.

— É uma longa história Sirius, quando você sair vou contar em todos os detalhes, apenas saiba que Harry nunca acreditou que você trairia seus pais e a ele. — Disse Falc e olhou para o relógio, o tempo se fora e precisavam sair.

— Eu ainda não o conheci Sirius, mas Falc me disse que ele é um menino maravilhoso, muito doce e inteligente. Está na casa Ravenclaw, em Hogwarts. — Disse Andrômeda emocionada ao ver Sirius chorando outra vez.

— Ravenclaw? Não Gryffindor? Ele deve ser um gênio, mas com pais como os que ele teve. — Sirius chorou baixinho ao pensar no lindo bebê que tanto amava.

— Sirius, o tempo acabou, controle se não queremos que eles te vejam chorando isso chamaria a atenção. Rapidamente me diga, você disse que entregou o Harry para o Hagrid, quando foi isso exatamente? — Perguntou Falc com urgência.

Com muito esforço Sirius se controlou e devia ainda ser um efeito da poção calmante, porque por dentro sentia vontade de se encolher e chorar para sempre.

— Foi depois que James e Lily foram mortos, eu cheguei ao Chalé Iolanthe e encontrei tudo destruído e eles estavam mortos. Hagrid chegou logo depois e me ajudou a tirar tira-los. Eu subi as escadas, parecia que poderia desabar se ele fosse para cima, peguei Harry que estava chorando no berço e o corpo de Lily... — Sirius engasgou de dor, mas respirou fundo. — Eu nem sabia o que fazer, mas Hagrid disse que Dumbledore o enviara para buscar o Harry e leva-lo para segurança. E então, eu o entreguei para ele e percebi que estaria seguro e decidi que tinha que ir atrás do rato, eu dei minha moto voadora para eles partirem em segurança e comecei a persegui-lo. E... bem na verdade está tudo nas lembranças que lhe dei. — Concluiu ele mais tranquilo.

— Isso é ótimo, agora que temos tudo concluído, vamos finalizar as documentações da herança. — Disse Falc sorrindo animado ao mesmo tempo que a porta se abriu e o prestativo funcionário entrava. — Ah, Sr. Coffey, na hora certa, temos tudo concluído. Pode enviar o prisioneiro de volta, esperarei em sua sala. — Falc lhe lançou um ultimo olhar firme e Andrômeda lhe deu um sorriso animador.

Depois eles saíram da sala e foram para a porta do Escritório.

— Eu quis que ele voltasse a lembrança triste antes de voltar e não estivesse pensando no Harry, se não os Dementadores iriam come-lo vivo quando voltasse e isso o ajudou a se acalmar, se estivesse chorando, mesmo o ingênuo Sr. Coffey teria sua atenção desperta. — Sussurrou Falc rapidamente. — Eu preciso ficar para meu registro e você pode sair, melhor assim separados como entramos. Nos encontramos em minha casa, como combinado.

Andrômeda apenas acenou e saiu rapidamente, sua máscara estava no lugar antes que cruzasse com qualquer pessoa e mais uma vez deixou o Ministério sem alertar ninguém que em menos de uma hora eles conseguiram informações que alterariam todo o mundo magico.

Falc a seguiu logo depois sentindo um grande peso sobrecarregar seus ombros. Seu encontro com Sirius trouxera alivio, mas ampliara o número de problemas, liberta-lo não seria difícil, mas liberar Harry das garras de Dumbledore lhe parecia impossível. Depois da reunião daquela manhã e a informação de que o diretor enviara Hagrid para busca-lo, antes mesmo de os aurores chegarem e descobrirem as mortes, chamarem o Departamento Infantil. Os corpos dos pais ainda estavam quentes e Dumbledore já enviara alguém para pegar Harry e enviar para a casa dos Dursleys.

Harry explicara que o Guardião de Hogwarts contara ter lhe tirado da casa em ruinas e o levado para os tios, assim, e ele teria que confirmar a cronologia, depois que Sirius entregara o bebê Harry e a moto voadora para Hagrid, este o levara por ordens de Dumbledore para o número 4 antes mesmo do Sirius ser acusado de qualquer coisa ou preso e condenado sem um julgamento. E, em tudo isso, uma pergunta o atormentava, qual era o interesse de Albus Dumbledore em Harry Potter?

Quando chegou em casa para almoçar com Serafina, um habito que os dois tinham duas ou três vezes por semana, a encontrou andando de um lado para outro e soube por sua expressão que antes de comer, teria que contar tudo para ela em detalhes.

— Por onde quer que eu comece? Dumbledore ou Sirius? — Perguntou divertido.

— Vamos começar pelo almoço, sei que deve estar com fome, quase não comeu nada no café da manhã. — Disse ela e o encaminhou para a cozinha onde a mesa estava posta.

Falc suspirou, tantos anos juntos e ela ainda o surpreendia e nunca saber o que faria a seguir era uma das coisas que o fazia ama-la tanto. Ele agradeceu e a beijou suavemente e depois os dois comeram em silencio e só então foram para a biblioteca.

— Me conte sua reunião com Dumbledore e apenas o mais importante do encontro com Sirius, não terei tempo para mais que isso tenho aulas em uma hora. — Pediu ela quando se sentaram nas poltronas.

Falc acenou e pensou naquela manhã quando fora para o escritório depois do frugal café da manhã, preparado e com sua oclumência ao máximo, repassando as estratégias. O escritório ainda estava vazio, no dia anterior ele também chegara cedo e saíra tarde depois de uma discussão com seu sócio de muito anos. Harry estivera com sua intuição no lugar certo, Anton estava em êxtase ao saber que Falc conseguira os negócios da Família Potter para o escritório e tinha um monte de ideia de usar o nome do menino-que-viveu para trazer ainda mais clientes ricos. E ficara zangadíssimo quando Falc lhe disse que isso não aconteceria e que ele, Anton, ficaria bem longe das contas Potters. A discussão acabou quando Anton deixou o escritório intempestivamente e ele esperava que hoje, depois do almoço, eles tivessem a oportunidade de se acertarem, mas a reunião com Dumbledore era o mais importante e foi no que ele se concentrou.

As 8 horas da manhã Dumbledore entrou em seu escritório com vestes lilases bonitas, cabelos e barbas brancas bem assentados e um sorriso sereno. Seus olhos azuis por traz dos óculos de meia lua brilharam quando Falc o recebeu na sala de espera com entusiasmo e um toque sutil de admiração. Depois dos cumprimentos e elogios, eles entraram em seu escritório e Falc preparou um chá, pessoalmente, para os dois enquanto falavam de amenidades, o trabalho dele, o de Falc, a família Boot e a saúde de sua mãe e como seu pai estava muito sobrecarregado. Sim, ele estava muito orgulhoso de seu filho Ravenclaw, ainda que esperava que Ayana fosse uma Gryffindor como ele, se não ele ficaria em muita desvantagem em casa e isso provocou riso e o clima era bom e no tom certo.

E então quando se sentaram e beberam seu chá, Falc iniciou o assunto que os reunira.

— Professor, sei que deve ter recebido uma carta de Carson Corner e minha carta marcando esse encontro o deixou curioso, se não já ciente do que aconteceu. Quando soube que o senhor era o Tutor de Harry fiquei muito surpreso, mas nada comparado a surpresa e alivio que ele sentiu. — Disse Falc falando tranquilamente. — Harry estava tão confuso e preocupado, saber que o teria para cuidar de sua herança até sua maioridade o tranquilizou muito. Agora que sou seu advogado tenho que verificar com o senhor exatamente quais são suas orientações para a administração dos negócios da Família Potter.

— Falcon, por favor, me chame de Albus, não sou mais seu diretor e agora que vamos trabalhar juntos me parece que toda essa formalidade deve ser desfeita ou tudo será mais cansativo. — Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo serenamente.

— Posso tentar, profess... veja é um habito e o senhor nem foi, realmente, meu professor. — Falc riu e seu convidado o acompanhou. — Vou tentar Albus e sinto uma grande honra em trabalhar com o se.… quer dizer, com você.

— Obrigada e na verdade também não me desagrada trabalhar com a Família Boot, até porque sei que vocês eram muito próximos aos Potters. — Disse Dumbledore bebendo o chá. — E sei que terão o melhor interesse de Harry devido a essa proximidade.

— Bem, eu, particularmente, respeitava muito o Sr. Fleamont e era colega de James, nossa diferença de idade nos impediu de sermos amigos próximos, mas ele era um duelista tão bom quanto o pai. Quando tivemos a oportunidade de duelar amigavelmente depois que ele terminou seu 5º ano, sou obrigado a confessar que ele limpou o chão comigo. — Disse Falc com falsa tristeza e os dois riram suavemente. — Mas papai fala com muito carinho do Sr. Fleamont, ele teve a oportunidade de cumprimentar e observar o Harry brevemente e o achou muito parecido com o avô e não com James, pois Harry é mais sério e tímido.

— Eu também observei o Sr. Potter e tive a mesma impressão, ele me parece muito sensível, algo que acredito herdou da mãe. Lily era muito intuitiva as emoções, acredito que Harry tem a chance de se tornar um grande bruxo quando crescer. Diga-me Falcon, como foi que você se tornou seu novo advogado? — Perguntou Dumbledore com voz serena e expressão que não revela nada.

— Ah, imagino que Corner deve ter lhe feito algumas acusações ou insinuações sobre mim, o desafiei a protestar formalmente. Disse e ele que não fiz nada antiético e muito menos ilegal. — Falc disse exasperado, tinha que mentir, sem mentir e sua oclumência garantia o resto. — Não vou negar que aproveitei uma oportunidade Albus, mas não sou um ambicioso sem coração, Harry chegou em casa para passar as férias de inverno, Terry insistiu muito, aquele menino herdou o coração da mãe e não podia tolerar que seu melhor amigo passasse o Natal sozinho em Hogwarts. Não vi muito Harry nos primeiros dias, muito tímido e preferia ficar com Terry e meus outros filhos e evitava os adultos. — Falc suspirou brevemente e tomou um gole de chá. — Em um dos jantares meu filho, Terry herdou o cérebro da mãe também, mas tem um dom para o Direito como os Boots, começou a falar, fazer perguntas e afirmou que Harry não recebera nenhum contato de seu administrador e advogado. Eu fiquei muito surpreso e Harry disse que não deveria ter ninguém cuidando das suas coisas, ele estava muito preocupado, nem sabia o que acontecera com o que seus pais lhe deixaram ou se havia um testamento. Albus, achei que devia ter havido um engano, mas não pude deixar de me preocupar que o administrador não entrou em contato porque não estava fazendo tudo legal como se devia fazer. Mas eu só poderia verificar e responder essas perguntas se ele assinasse um contrato legal e magico comigo. Aqui, eu tenho uma cópia do contrato para você. — Falc se levantou e pegou uma pasta vermelha e entregou ao diretor.

" Você verá que foi tudo feito corretamente e a magia aceitou a mudança, com o contrato pude me inteirar de tudo e responder as perguntas de Harry. Ele ficou preocupado que estivessem roubando o legado deixado por seu pais, mas quando contei a ele como você se tornou seu tutor e cuidou de tudo e, que mesmo se quisesse, Corner não poderia roubar nada ele se sentiu muito aliviado e grato. "

— Parece-me que tudo está correto, mas gostaria de examinar com mais atenção. — Disse Dumbledore olhando o contrato, seu cenho se franziu levemente ao ver a assinatura de Flitwick no fim. — Você deve entender minha preocupação, tudo aconteceu tão repentinamente que se fosse qualquer outra família estaria desconfiado, mas como sei que vocês não são puristas ou desonestos e da antiga amizade com os Potters me sinto mais tranquilizado de que ainda que inesperada, essa mudança não foi feita com propósitos negativos ao Sr. Potter. Espero que compreenda Falcon que o bem-estar do Sr. Potter é muito importante para mim.

— Eu não tenho a menor dúvida, sei o quanto se importa com seus alunos e imagino que para ir tão longe a ponto de se tornar seu tutor, você entendeu a importância do Harry para nosso mundo. Harry é muito tímido e não se importa com sua fama ou mesmo com dinheiro, fez poucas perguntas e só parecia querer saber que estava tudo certo. Ele estava muito preocupado com ter que tomar decisões sobre tudo, mas eu disse que era você quem cuidava e decidia sobre o espolio até que completasse 17 anos e Harry me pareceu bem mais tranquilo. Ele confessou que se sente perdido com o tudo que tem que aprender e que mais isso lhe parecia muito pesado. Fiquei com um pouco pena dele, na verdade, Albus, e fico feliz que ele tenha nós dois para cuidar de tudo. Quanto a honestidade de minha família, acredite, meu pai e avô me ensinaram muito bem e nunca me ocorreria tirar aproveitar de uma criança, muito menos uma a quem todos devemos tanto. — Disse Falc com firmeza.

Ele percebeu Dumbledore relaxar muito sutilmente, mas não baixou a guarda e esperou seu próximo movimento.

— Muito bem, fico feliz que pense assim. De qualquer forma foi minha decisão que Corner não entrasse em contato com Harry, acreditei que neste primeiro ou segundo ano eu o deixaria ser uma criança, se adaptar, se concentrar nos estudos e, bem, aproveitar a infância um pouco mais. Ele já tem pesos o suficiente para carregar sem colocarmos mais em seus pequenos ombros. — Disse o diretor muito contrito. — Mas deveria saber que seria impossível que não fosse informado sobre sua herança e história familiar. Percebi que seu filho está sempre lendo algum livro de história. — Especulou ele e Falc riu apesar do alarme de saber que o diretor esteve observando seu filho.

— Albus, meu sogro e minha esposa são professores de história, ele para universitários e ela para adolescentes. Terry cresceu respirando história e tem um dom para ensinar, na verdade, Harry tem se beneficiado muito desse seu talento. — Disse Falc orgulhoso.

— Sim, sim, observei suas notas e elas me surpreenderam, as suas notas trouxas eram medianas. Confesso que tinha certeza que Harry seria um Gryffindor e mais parecido com o pai em relação aos estudos. — Dumbledore sorriu sereno e seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho quase ofuscante. — Foi uma surpresa positiva e acredito que essa amizade será benéfica para os dois.

— Eu não passei tanto tempo com Harry, mas minha esposa Serafina observou seus deveres, ele tem algumas dificuldades, mas parece muito determinado em fazer bem feito. Disse a ela que quer deixar seu pais orgulhosos. — Comentou Falc ao se levantar e preparar um novo chá.

— Essa era uma das minhas preocupações, primeiro jogar um peso enorme sobre seus ombros e depois que o fizesse acreditar que ele tinha que corresponder às expectativas de ser um Potter, filho e neto de grandes bruxos e bruxas. E somado a isso há a perda dos pais e toda essa história de menino-que-viveu. — Dumbledore suspirou aceitando sua xícara com chá quente. — Pedi aos meus professores que não falassem muito sobre James e Lily e sobre a guerra, quero que ele se concentre nos estudos e no presente e não tente viver no passado ou pelos mortos.

— Ele faz poucas perguntas como lhe disse Albus, mas me pareceu muito curioso sobre os pais, você acredita que não falar deles é o melhor? Normalmente um órfão sente falta e quer saber mais das pessoas que os trouxe ao mundo, de onde eles vieram. — Falc considerou suavemente.

— Talvez, mas não acredito que seja o melhor para o Sr. Potter, acredito como disse que viver e aproveitar a vida e não viver de ilusões do passado é o melhor para ele. — Dumbledore falou com mais firmeza e Falc não era tolo para não perceber que estava recebendo uma ordem. — É por isso que quero que você pouco ou nada fale sobre os negócios da família ou dinheiro para ele, continuarei a cuidar de tudo e quando ele for maior de idade o ensinarei a administrar sua herança. Mas nada disso é importante agora Harry deve se concentrar em aprender, em se tornar o que precisa ser.

— O problema é que em nosso contrato me comprometi a lhe informar de tudo que fosse importante, algo que seu antigo advogado não fez. Isso o irritou um pouco Albus, ele não gostou de ser ignorado, talvez você precise reconsiderar, talvez seja melhor você o deixar informado, ciente, mas explicar que tudo está seguro até ele poder assumir. — Tentou Falc, ele sabia que estava se arriscando, mas tinha que saber até onde ia as ideias do diretor.

— Não, isso não é o melhor caminho, iria distrai-lo do que é importante. — Disse o diretor com firmeza e misterioso, Falc teve que se segurar para não perguntar o que era importante. — Bem, você só o informe que tudo está indo bem como os pais dele deixou, diga que eu estive e estarei cuidando de tudo e se ele insistir em saber mais detalhes, mostre o valor de seu cofre, mas evite mostrar as propriedades ou falar dos negócios que estão paralisados.

— Claro, mas não posso não responder a perguntas diretas, estou magicamente vinculado, você compreende, professor. Felizmente, Harry não faz muitas perguntas, mas não entendi porque não falar das casas que ele tem, quer dizer, entendo que não queira que ele saiba ou se preocupe com a fazendas de produções paralisadas, mas por que ele não pode saber das propriedades familiares?

— Quanto a produção, infelizmente, não podia dispor de tempo para gerenciar as inúmeras fazendas, Corner precisaria de mais do que apoio simbólico, seria necessário um gerente em tempo semi-integral e me comprometo a ajudar o Sr. Potter a retomar os negócios quando chegar o momento certo. O ajudarei pessoalmente, mas agora ele deve apenas ser um estudante, uma criança. — Dumbledore suspirou e o brilho de seus olhos arrefeceu. — Quanto as casas, é importante, e não posso lhe informar porque, sinto muito Falc, que Harry não saiba que tem outras casas. Disse ao Hagrid para lhe dizer que a casa de seu pais explodiu e quero que continue a acreditar nisso. É importante que ele acredite que a única casa que tem é a casa de seus tios e desde já lhe adianto que durante o verão ele não poderá ficar em sua casa como nas férias de inverno.

— Claro, se você tem certeza que isso é importante, não fizemos planos para as férias de verão de qualquer forma, mas Serafina o convidou para as férias de pascoa, sinto muito Albus, não tem como voltar atrás. — Disse Falc sinceramente contrito.

— Tudo bem, mas tente não o fazer se sentir muito em casa ou parte da família. Ele deve ter consciência que sua única família são seus tios. — Dumbledore suspirou e não parecia nada feliz. — Não lhe pediria isso se não fosse tão importante Falcon, acredite.

— Eu acredito Albus e espero que um dia possa confiar em mim para contar os motivos, gostaria de poder ajuda-lo. — Disse Falc sinceramente e usou a oclumência para esconder a raiva e o choque que sentia.

— Obrigado por sua compreensão. Acredite, tudo isso que faço é para o bem dele, Sr. Potter pode não ver assim um dia, mas minha intenção é protege-lo acima de tudo e prepara-lo. — Dumbledore concluiu deixando claro que não aceitaria mais argumentos.

— Ok. E, bem, se você mudar de ideia sobre retomar a produção das fazendas saiba que estou disposto a me envolver no trabalho duro e não me importo de supervisionar um gerente. Pense nisso, poder reerguer os negócios Potters traria muito prestigio para o meu escritório Albus. — Falc sorriu animadamente com a ideia. — O que exatamente você quer que eu faça sobre os negócios Potters e, se você puder me informar de onde 40% por cento da renda anual vem e como posso ajudar, ficaria ainda mais feliz.

— E foi isso, os negócios Potters se resumem a isso e agora sabemos de onde vem a renda fantasma. — Disse Falc cansadamente.

— Merlin, Harry ficará furioso e com razão e me apavora o que Dumbledore planeja realmente. Porque essa insistência para que ele fique nos Dursleys e para o que quer prepara-lo? — Serafina andava de um lado para o outro tensa. — E não quer que o tratemos como família, como devemos agir? Como se fosse um hospede indesejado?

— Não, acredito que a ideia é não o fazer se sentir em casa, apenas com uma visita, como o amigo do nosso filho. Ao em vez de um quarto poderíamos ter dado uma cama de campanha para ele no quarto do Terry mesmo que tivéssemos mais espaço. Poderíamos não ter chamado ele para o Natal e sim viajado para algum lugar de férias, assim ele e Terry ficariam em Hogwarts. Poderíamos ignorar ele o verão todo, apesar do Terry nos dizer que sua vida com sua família não é boa. Quando ele viesse nos visitar ignoraríamos sua magreza ou altura e apenas o entupiríamos de comida sem realmente resolver o problema. Seriamos gentis e educados, mas manter distância emocional para que ele nunca pense que para nós ele é tão importante como um dos nossos filhos. E claro, nunca fazer nada para ajuda-lo, efetivamente, contra seus tios e muito menos contra Dumbledore. — Falc expos claramente e se levantou. — Se nesse momento decidíssemos acatar suas ordens, faríamos tudo isso e aquele menino ficaria sozinho e abandonado.

— Mas não faremos isso. — Afirmou Serafina duramente.

— Maldição, com certeza não! — Disse Falc e os dois estavam além de furiosos. — A verdade é que nesse momento Dumbledore é nosso inimigo e teremos que estar mais atentos do que nunca. Não vou lhe dizer como foi o encontro com Sirius, quero que você assista na penseira hoje à noite com calma e vou mostrar para o papai também e a reunião com Dumbledore. Assim estaremos todos na mesma página e você deve ir querida, sua hora se esgotou. — Disse ele olhando para o relógio.

— Diga-me ao menos se estávamos certos, Sirius é mesmo inocente de tudo? — Perguntou Serafina ansiosa.

— Sim, Harry estava certo, ele é inocente e agora temos um grande número de provas para tira-lo de lá. — Respondeu Falc enquanto a acompanhava até o ponto de aparição.

Serafina suspirou aliviada e depois de um beijo de despedida aparatou em sua sala na escola trouxa. A porta trancada magicamente e o feitiço para afastar trouxa no lugar, assim ninguém descobria que ela não estava ali aproveitando o almoço para preparar atividades.

Falc também voltou para seu escritório, tinha muito trabalho acumulado por causa dos feriados e ainda mais a fazer sobre o caso de Sirius, o próximo passo era agendar entrevistas com a duas mulheres mencionadas por ele, que poderiam ou não ajudar no processo. Ele pretendia estar diante de Niklaus Balmat na semana seguinte se tudo corresse como o planejado. Assim que entrou em seu escritório e começou a planejar o resto do seu dia a porta se abriu e seu sócio Anton entrou.

— Anton, eu tenho muito trabalho e se você veio continuar a discussão de ontem, por favor, adiemos para depois do expediente, assim posso ao menos tomar um whisky de fogo enquanto te escuto. — Disse Falc cansadamente.

— Estou aqui em paz, vim me desculpar na verdade. — Disse o homem de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos verdes claros.

— Você, se desculpar? Está doente por acaso ou é algum espião polissuco? — Disse Falc meio irônico meio sério.

— Eu mereço isso e sou eu mesmo. Pergunte o que quiser, vamos lá. — Disse ele se sentando na borda da mesa.

— Ok, onde você estava quando sua filha Tracy nasceu? — Perguntou ele, sabendo que ninguém mais sabia disso, ele lhe contara em um desabafo bêbado.

— Isso é golpe baixo, muito baixo, estava na Enfermaria de Acidentes Mágicos do St. Mungo, porque quando aparatei para o Hospital ao saber que Leticia estava em trabalho de parto, me estrunchei. — Disse Anton com uma careta. — Obrigada por me lembrar do dia mais doloroso e humilhante da minha vida.

— Bem, você mesmo disse que merecia e ainda não me convenceu que não está doente. — Disse Falc com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

— Eu não estou doente também e quando cheguei hoje de manhã estava mais do que disposto a continuar insistindo em meu ponto e ainda acho que são ótimas ideias e que beneficiaria Potter tanto quanto nós. — Anton se afastou andando pelo escritório e depois parou em frente à mesa o encarou como um advogado a uma testemunha. — Mas então eu vi Albus Dumbledore deixar seu escritório e percebi que isso é muito maior do que você deixou transparecer. — Anton falou e seu olhar se manteve em seu rosto, mas Falc não deu nada, ele era tão bom advogado como o sócio.

— O que você espera que eu lhe diga meu amigo, quer que lhe conte que Dumbledore é o Tutor legal de Harry Potter e que não verdade quem manda em tudo é o diretor? Bem, você adivinhou certo, muito sagaz como sempre. — Disse Falc com um sorriso irônico.

— Acredita que sou idiota? Se Dumbledore está envolvido você tem muitos mais problemas com o que lidar do que, quem manda na herança Potter. Você sabe muito bem o que eu penso do nosso estimado diretor. — Disse Anton exasperado, depois o olhou esperando, mas Falc se manteve em silencio. — E você não o está defendendo como sempre fez quando apontei os defeitos do homem, seu inesperado silencio me confirma exatamente o que eu temia. E vejo por sua expressão que não vai me contar os problemas em que se enfiou. Ok, digo apenas que isso não é justo, lhe avisei muitas vezes que Dumbledore não era tão perfeito como todos pregam por aí.

— Anton, preciso lidar com as questões Potters sozinho, não importa o que. Assim, por favor, recue. — Disse Falc seriamente.

— Muito bem, farei isso, mas desde já conte comigo, o que você precisar eu farei, ajudarei e nem precisa me contar nada ou me dizer porque tenho que fazer isso ou aquilo. Se você está tentando passar a perna naquele homem e precisar de ajuda, saiba que farei qualquer coisa. — Disse Anton com determinação.

— Anton... — Disse Falc de coração apertado.

— Qualquer coisa, Falc. — E saiu da sala rapidamente.

Falc suspirou e com um movimento de varinha fechou a porta e começou a trabalhar. A semana prometia ser longa e ficar pensando no passado não ajudaria em nada.

A semana de Harry e Terry também começou com muito trabalho, aulas, leituras, aulas extras e no caso de Harry treino de quadribol, pois estavam a 3 semanas do jogo contra os Slytherins. Apesar do que sentira no trem Harry se sentiu aliviado de não ter que colocar, proteger a Pedra Filosofal, como umas das suas tarefas e preocupações ou então não haveria tempo suficiente para tudo.

Mas se ele aumentou as horas de treino em Defesa não foi porque estava preocupado com a Pedra ou Voldemort, de jeito nenhum, era apenas uma precaução, nada mais. E se ele não contou a seus amigos sobre seu desejo secreto de ir atrás de Voldemort também não era importante, porque na verdade eles não poderiam entender como se sentia.

Ainda assim preocupado com seus sentimentos de raiva Harry decidiu escrever para o Sr. Martin em busca de conselho, gostava de conversar com ele. Harry também decidiu tentar o diário que estava encantado para ninguém mais poder ver, mas ainda se sentia estranho, esperava que aos poucos escrever nele o ajudasse como dissera o Sr. Martin. Mas o que mais lhe ajudava eram os exercícios, correr o ajudava a esvaziar a mente, os exercícios aeróbicos e de fisioterapia o cansavam de um jeito bom e o enchia de adrenalina. E a meditação vinha lhe dando um sono sem pesadelos e sempre acordava repousado, sua ligação com sua magia ficava mais forte e era como se a cada noite uma tranquilidade o envolvesse. Agora o que precisava era trazer esse controle e tranquilidade para quando estivesse acordado e tendo que lidar com idiotas. Ainda se sentia tolo por ter deixado que Corner e Malfoy o atingissem, lhe tirassem a calma.

— Bem, Harry, você vai nos falar sobre os livros de meditação e oclumência hoje? Sei que estivemos muito ocupados, mas estou ansiosa. — Disse Hermione, eles estavam no Covil, era sexta-feira e depois de uma semana com muitas aulas e deveres tiraram a noite para descontrair.

— A verdade é que nada do que eu disser vai ser tão completo quanto vocês lerem os livros. Eu estou terminando o de oclumência e já passei o de meditação para Terry, que quando terminar vai passar para vocês dois. — Disse Harry pensativo. — É importante para nós dois aprendermos o máximo que conseguirmos de oclumência nos próximos meses e se vocês querem saber o que está acontecendo terão que aprender também.

— Ok, eu quero aprender de qualquer forma, quer dizer que não pode nos contar o que descobriu sobre Dumbledore até aprendermos oclumência? — Perguntou Hermione não muito feliz.

— Nem deveria ter dito isso a vocês, Hermione, você precisa entender, não é uma questão de confiança e sim da sensibilidade das informações e do fato de que o diretor poderia capta-las da sua mente facilmente. Terry lhe explicou o que era legilimência. — Afirmou Harry.

— Precisamos manter o perfil baixo Hermione, apenas a ideia que que temos algo a esconder pode estragar tudo. Mas eu leio rápido e é incrivelmente bom, ainda não consegui encontrar uma técnica de meditação que me ajude a alcançar o estado de ausência, mas já estou me sentido mais descansado, dormindo melhor. — Terry contou com entusiasmo.

— Ainda não entendi porque precisamos fazer meditação para aprender oclumência, não coisas diferentes? — Perguntou Neville olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, ele e Harry vinham jogando uma partida a quase uma hora.

— São artes diferentes, é assim que Mason chama a meditação e a oclumência. E não, você não precisa aprender meditação para aprender oclumência, mas Mason aconselha, pois se você conseguir meditar e mais importante, realizar a meditação magica, você está meio caminho para formar uma mente ocluída. — Harry olhou com atenção o movimento do amigo, já prevendo para onde ele iria e decidido a impedi-lo, queria cerca-lo e ataca-lo. Sr. Boot disse que Harry era mais agressivo do que defensivo, Neville parecia ser defensivo.

— Como assim? — Hermione perguntou, assistindo à partida.

— A primeira coisa que você precisa fazer para conseguir um mínimo de defesa mental é controlar suas emoções, controlar seus pensamentos e controlar e conhecer sua magia. Mason diz que com a meditação magica todas essas coisas são possíveis mais rapidamente e mais eficazmente. A meditação normal já é boa, mas se você consegue conhecer sua magia a chance de sucesso é maior. — Disse ele, quando viu Neville fazer exatamente o que ele esperava.

— Conhecer? — Terry estava confuso também.

— Sim, Terry quando você conseguir atingir o estado de ausência vai perceber, é como se fosse apenas sua consciência e a magia, a energia, não há mais nada físico, é uma experiência transcendental. — Contou Harry com entusiasmo. — A cada meditação magica, mais eu conheço minha magia e ela me conhece, cada vez ela se torna mais parte de mim e me conecto mais com ela. Mason explica que meditação todo mundo pode fazer, mas oclumência apenas nós bruxos podemos realizar porque oclumência é uma arte mágica. Mas é uma arte sutil e delicada, assim quanto mais você consegue utilizar sua magia suavemente e não bruscamente melhor e se você a conhecer e ela te conhecer poderá guia-la com mais controle.

— E isso é importante o controle da magia? — Perguntou Neville preocupado com isso e seu rei.

— Sim, Neville, mas não é uma questão de poder e sim de controle não apenas da magia, mas das emoções, pensamentos e até respiração. Quando um legilimente faz uma "leitura", se ele for bom, vai perceber sua mentira ou emoções até por sua respiração. E se ele que captar mesmo que superficialmente o porquê da mentira vai lhe olhar nos olhos e terá acesso as emoções, pensamentos e se for bom decifrará o que viu e saberá tudo o que pensa e sente, qual era a mentira e até qual é a verdade. Mas um bom oclumente nunca é pego na mentira e se o legilimente tentar captar suas emoções e pensamentos, sua magia sutilmente o protegerá. — Explicou Harry e sorriu quando a rainha tentou defender o rei e se colocou onde ele queria.

— A magia protege com barreiras mentais? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Barreiras? Como muros ou algo assim? Não, isso seria muito estranho, nossa mente não é um canteiro de obras. Não, nosso controle sobre respiração, emoção, pensamento tem que ser impecável, mas nossa magia sutilmente conduzida por nós realiza o que precisamos, por isso precisamos controla-la e conhece-la. Pense em nossa magia como nosso exército de defesa e você, sua consciência, seu comandante, quando você conta uma mentira, precisa que ela proteja a verdade, quando você tem um segredo precisa que fique escondido, quando você não gosta de alguém precisa que esse sentimento seja ocluído e sua magia faz isso para você e ao mesmo tempo projeta o que quer dizer, sentir e fazer aquela pessoa acreditar. Tem que ser muito delicado e controlado, com alguém como Dumbledore tem que ser feito perfeitamente. E a verdade é que a arte precisa de treino e determinação incansável, quanto mais você treina melhor e mais forte se torna seu exército. Xeque mate! — Disse sorrindo ao derrubar o rei de Neville.

— Poxa, você é meio assustador Harry, mas eu gosto de jogar com você, com Weasley é quase impossível de tanto que ele se gaba. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Harry estava aprendendo com meu avô e meu irmão, eles são muito bons, Neville. Vamos jogar nós dois, talvez a gente consiga uma partida mais longa. — Disse Terry e logo os dois estavam jogando uma partida com Hermione e Harry assistindo. — Harry, mas o que acontece se houver um ataque direto como o que minha mãe mencionou?

— Ataque direto? — Hermione estava confusa e detestava não saber, mas já procura na biblioteca e não encontrara nenhum livro sobre o assunto, eles estavam na área restrita.

— Sim, existe um feitiço chamado Legilimens que é um ataque direto a mente de um bruxo. Bem, o importante da oclumência é a ilusão, é fazer seu oponente acreditar que tem a informação correta, assim você se protege de qualquer tentativa de captação de informações. — Considerou Harry observando seus dois amigos defensivos jogarem, sim aquele jogo duraria mais de uma hora. — E se você tem um inimigo e ele te ataca, existem feitiços de proteção, mas se você está sem sua varinha, prisioneiro, amarrado, e ele tentar invadir sua mente há duas coisas que você pode fazer, usar seu exército ou magia para expulsa-lo e, para isso sua força magica tem que se equiparar ao do outro bruxo. Ou você limpa sua mente de qualquer pensamento e isso é muito difícil, pode ser feito e precisa de muita força mental, mas limpar a mente é um processo mais avançado.

— Você o expulsa com sua magia? — Hermione parecia surpresa e preocupada com a ideia.

— E sem varinha? — Neville parou de jogar e o olhou chocado.

— Sim, tudo isso, toda essa arte é feita com magia, apenas sua magia e você, sem varinha. E isso é uma das coisas mais legais, Mason diz que se você dominar a arte e continuar treinando, se tornar um animago se torna muito mais fácil, pois esse é o mesmo processo. — Harry tinha um grande sorriso. — Não seria legal, poder se tornar um animal como a Prof. McGonagall?

— Oh! Eu li o livro que me enviou sobre animagus Harry. Ele diz que é uma magia sem varinha e uma transfiguração avançadíssima, exige muita dedicação e é muito difícil de se alcançar. — Disse Hermione lendo a informação em sua mente.

— Sim, realmente é, mas também é algo como uma conexão magica e uma conexão de sua magia com a magia da natureza. Não tem muito informação lá, mas no verão quero comprar qualquer livro que ele escreveu sobre o assunto ou outro autor sem censura. O livro que te comprei era censurado e por isso é dito que é muito difícil, assim ninguém tenta, aposto. — Disse Harry exasperado.

— O que Mason diz sobre isso no livro? — Perguntou Terry antes que Hermione começasse a defender seu presente.

— Ele diz apenas que todos os seres humanos têm uma conexão com a natureza, seja algo espiritual ou mais consciente. Mas com os bruxos essa conexão é maior e pode ser mais explorada, assim podemos ter algum tipo de conexão com os elementos, flora, fauna, pois todas essas coisas da natureza têm magia e se permitirmos essa magia pode se conectar com nossa magia. — Harry viu seus amigos de olhos arregalados com a ideia e muito interessados. — Quanto mais conhecemos nossa magia e nos conectamos com ela, mais fácil se torna nos conectarmos com a natureza e se aumentarmos essa conexão podemos encontrar o animal com quem temos mais afinidades, pode levar tempo e precisa paciência, mas não é tão difícil. E depois é só realizar auto transfiguração que exige muito poder mental e magico, como qualquer transfiguração avançada, até porque é feita sem varinha.

— Eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso. — Disse Neville desanimado.

— Não seja bobo, Neville, você de nós três é o que tem uma maior conexão com a natureza e seu problema com a transfiguração é por causa de sua varinha, assim mesmo que não seja tão bom quanto nós no assunto, aposto que sem varinha você poderia realizar a transfiguração. — Disse Hermione em seu tom de comando.

— Bem, pensando assim até que pode ser, mas ainda acho que seria difícil. Você está pensando em tentar Harry? — Perguntou Neville voltando ao jogo.

— Tentar? Não Neville, eu não penso em tentar, eu quero e vou me tornar um animago, mesmo que leve anos e eu só consiga depois da escola. — Disse Harry com os olhos brilhando de determinação. — Confesso que agora a prioridade é oclumência, mas domina-la já é um passo para a transformação animagus, assim vou me concentrar nisso agora e espero que no ano que vem ou no outro possa começar a me dedicar a isso. E vocês? Alguém quer se tornar um animago? — Perguntou curioso.

— Eu quero com certeza, seria uma área fascinante de estudo da Transfiguração e da Magia, mas vou primeiro aprender oclumência e talvez legilimência, talvez durante os verões eu possa me dedicar a animagia. — Disse Hermione excitada.

— Bem, eu gostaria de tentar, me conectar mais com a flora seria legal e se me tornar um animago me ajudasse, não sei se consigo, mas quero tentar. — Disse Neville distraidamente.

— E você Terry? — Perguntou Hermione ao menino mais calado.

— Sinceramente, acho que é assustador a ideia de me tornar um animal. Não me entendam mal. — Disse ao ver seus olhares surpresos. — Eu adoro animais, não vejo a hora de ter aulas de Trato de Criaturas Magicas e acho que é uma área de estudo magico fascinante, mas não gostaria de me tornar um animal. — Completou tranquilamente.

Harry sorriu nem um pouco surpreso, seu melhor amigo gostava de tranquilidade e estudo, algo como se tornar um animago seria uma aventura meio arriscada para ele.

— Bem, se você mudar de ideia pode sempre começar a treinar para a transformação depois, já que com o treinamento da oclumência você estará no meio caminho do processo. Queria falar com vocês sobre o treinamento em Defesa, acredito que temos que aumentar essas aulas extras e praticar mais maldições. — Harry observou seus amigos o encarando.

— Alguma razão para isso? Quer dizer, é um assunto importante e já estamos bem adiantados, praticamente encerramos o livro do primeiro ano e você tem ensinado muitas magias do livro de Mason, que aliás ainda não lemos. — Perguntou Terry confusamente.

— Eu não fui completamente sincero com vocês sobre como me sinto sobre proteger a Pedra, escrevi uma carta para o Sr. Martin e ele me aconselhou a ser sincero com vocês e respeitar quaisquer decisões que tomem e não apenas supor o que vocês querem. — Disse Harry um pouco constrangido, mas sabia que tinha que contar a eles a verdade.

— Como assim? — Terry perguntou e não parecia zangado.

— Sr. Martin? — Hermione perguntou curiosa.

— É o tio do Terry, irmão da Sra. Serafina e bem, ele é um psiquiatra e me ajudou a lidar com alguns sentimentos durante as férias. — Harry sentiu se corar ainda mais constrangido.

— Psiquiatra? — Neville agora estava perdido.

— É um tipo de curandeiro, um médico trouxa que ajuda a cuidar da mente e das emoções. — Explicou Terry calmamente.

Neville arregalou os olhos levemente e depois desviou o olhar disfarçando o que pensava, pigarreando, disse:

— Não tem esses tipos de curandeiros no mundo magico.

— Não, infelizmente, quando se trata da mente estamos a anos luz de distância, seja na área neurológica ou na área psicológica. — Disse ele com amargura e tristeza.

— Neuro... o que? — Neville tentou não parecer muito interessado, mas não enganou Harry.

Terry com a ajuda da Hermione explicou o que eram os dois termos e Neville ficou de olhos arregalados por um tempo.

— Bem, mas isso não explica o que você escreveu para o tio do Terry e o que você está escondendo de nós. — Hermione perguntou inquisitiva.

— Eu não estou escondendo nada de vocês e o que eu escrevi para ele é entre nós dois. — Disse Harry com firmeza, nem um pouco interessado em falar sobre o insight do Sr. Martin que o ajudou a entender que sua raiva para com Corner e Malfoy foi na verdade uma transferência da raiva que sentia por seus pais e Voldemort e não o que sentia pelos garotos que não tinham culpa de nada.

Ele entendera depois de ler a carta do Sr. Martin que estava com raiva de Voldemort e queria justiça e vingança pela morte de seus pais e a dor que ele lhe causara. Nenhuma novidade nessa conclusão, mas também estava com raiva de Malfoy por sua conexão com Voldemort e pelo que causara a família Boot e a pobre Sra. Honora. E com raiva do Sr. Corner por sua omissão e desconsideração com o contrato para com sua família, era uma traição e indiferença que ele não perdoaria facilmente. Sr. Martin o lembrou que a raiva era uma das fases do Luto e por isso não surpreendente que ele projetasse esses sentimentos nos dois garotos ou sentisse necessidade de ir em busca de justiça. Também lhe disse que falar sobre isso e ser sincero consigo e seus amigos seria bom, que ele não devia esperar que seus amigos não apoiassem ou compreendessem seus sentimentos, supor o pior não era contraproducente. E disse que a meditação e os exercícios o ajudariam a lidar com a raiva.

— Ok, Harry, não precisa nos contar sua conversa com o tio Martin, isso é pessoal, mas o que exatamente você diz que não foi totalmente sincero? — Terry como sempre acalmou os ânimos.

— Bem, vocês se sentiram aliviados por não terem que defender a Pedra diretamente e sim pedir ajuda em caso de perigo iminente. Eu não me senti assim. — Disse Harry e viu suas expressões surpresas.

— Você ficou chateado de não poder salvar a Pedra, pessoalmente? — Hermione questionou chocada. — Porque? Você tem algum tipo de complexo de herói?

— Não Hermione, não tem a ver com a Pedra em si e sim com Voldemort. Antes de perceber que é ele que quer a Pedra eu estava bem em apenas chamar ajuda e informar um professor, mas agora que sei quem a quer e o porquê, bem, a verdade é que uma parte de mim gostaria de impedi-lo, enfrenta-lo. — Harry suspirou e se levantando passou as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçando-os. — Não estou dizendo que é o que eu vou fazer, concordo com vocês e acredito que a maneira mais inteligente de agir é avisar um professor, mas agora que sei, que tenho certeza que Voldemort está vivo e tentando recuperar o seu poder minha vontade de treinar ficou ainda maior.

— Porque Harry? — Neville sussurrou, seu rosto estava pálido.

— Porque eu quero justiça! Porque eu quero impedi-lo ou ajudar a impedi-lo a se recuperar, mas, mais que isso, eu quero acabar com ele, seja agora enfraquecido ou no futuro se ele conseguir voltar a ter poder. Não me importa, a única coisa que me importa é que quando chegar o momento de termina-lo eu quero que seja eu a fazer isso. — Harry estava ofegante e os olhou um a um, determinado. — Quero vingar o assassinato dos meus pais e, pode não ser por causa da Pedra, mas cedo ou tarde terei que lutar contra ele e por isso vou me preparar, vou treinar e treinar e eu entendo se vocês não se sentem assim e não querem fazer o mesmo. Tudo bem, mas a partir de agora vou aumentar meu treinamento em Defesa.

O silencio que seguiu foi pesado e triste e, incrivelmente, ele sempre o surpreendia, foi Neville quem se levantou primeiro e se aproximou dele.

— Vou treinar com você Harry, quero aprender a me defender, mas ainda mais quero justiça pelo meus pais também. Quero te ajudar a acabar com Voldemort, não importa o custo. — Neville disse com firmeza e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar, as vezes se esquecia que seu amigo também teve seus pais mortos na guerra.

— Ok, combinado Neville e obrigado, mas lhe digo desde já que quando chegar a hora da luta você vai precisar de uma maldita boa varinha sua e não a maldita boa varinha do seu pai. — Disse com um sorriso, Neville sorriu de volta e acenou concordando.

Harry olhou seus amigos e percebeu como eles lutavam com suas naturezas, no fim Hermione sussurrou baixinho.

— Eu não gosto da ideia de combinarmos matar alguém aos 11 anos de idade, mas não vou fingir que compreendo o que vocês sentem com a morte de seus pais. Desde que cheguei ao mundo magico percebi que tudo o que aprendi no mundo trouxa até agora, em muitos casos não se aplicam aqui. Espero que estejamos errados ou que se Voldemort está mesmo vivo, um adulto, Dumbledore consiga pará-lo, mas se por um acaso cair em seus ombros essa horrível tarefa farei o possível para ajudá-lo a vencer. Não quero vingança, mas quero liberdade. — Disse ela bem baixinho e com o rosto pálido.

Harry olhou para Terry e sabia que sempre poderia confiar em seu amigo, mas também tinha consciência de que estava pedindo demais a ele e decidiu tranquiliza-lo.

— Sei que estou pedindo demais, Terry...

— Você não está pedindo demais, Harry. — Interrompeu Terry com firmeza e se levantou indo até ele. — Eu também tenho a quem fazer justiça e também quero liberdade, mas ainda mais eu quero proteger minha família. Prefiro morrer do que deixar ele machucar meus irmãos e sei que se sente assim também, por isso conte comigo.

Harry suspirou aliviado e emocionado, Sr. Martin estava certo, não deveria supor como eles reagiriam e agora percebia também que não poderia desconsiderar seus sentimentos, suas perdas e seus sonhos. Acenando olhou para eles com um sorriso.

— Ok, vamos pegar aquelas agendas que você nos enviou Hermione e organizar nossos horários para liberar tempo, quero triplicar nosso tempo de treinamento em Defesa, assim quando faltar 1 mês para os exames finais podemos cortar esse tempo pela metade e aumentar os estudos dos outros assuntos. — Disse Harry e eles foram se sentar e pegando suas novas agendas os quatro começaram a trabalhar.

Harry mais tarde, antes do toque de recolher, entrou em seu quarto satisfeito. Ele e seus amigos teriam um fim de semana de muito estudo, principalmente em Defesa e Harry se sentia aliviado por ter sido sincero com seus amigos. Ficar de segredos poderia ser perigoso e nada produtivo, o melhor eram...

Harry parou no meio do pensamento quando viu um pacote estranho em cima de sua cama que, ele sabia, não estava lá mais cedo quando deixara sua mochila. Olhando em volta com atenção procurou por Edwiges ou outra coruja, mas, apesar da janela entreaberta que ele sempre mantinha para sua coruja entrar, não havia sinal dela. Se aproximando Harry pegou a varinha e lamentando não saber nenhum feitiço para diagnosticar magias nocivas a usou apenas para cutucar o embrulho que parecia inofensivo.

Pegando o embrulho notou que era muito leve, abriu o sobre a cama e encontrou uma coisa sedosa e prateada dobrada em camadas refulgentes. Harry apanhou o pano brilhoso e prateado, tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água. Estendendo a para fora da cama a sua frente teve a impressão de que era uma capa, linda e diferente. Olhando para o papel do embrulho encontrou um cartão e o apanhou. Escritas numa caligrafia fina e rebuscada que ele conhecia muito bem, estavam as seguintes palavras:

 _Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a você. Pretendia lhe entregar a capa no Natal, mas acredito que não gostaria que estranhos tivessem conhecimento de que algo tão valioso está em sua posse. Algumas coisas devem ficar invisíveis._

 _Use-a bem._

Não havia assinatura, mas nenhuma era necessário, sabia a quem aquela letra pertencia e nunca poderia se esquecer onde a lera. Ainda se lembrava das palavras mentirosas contidas nas cartas de avalições que Albus Dumbledore escrevera para as assistentes sociais do Departamento de Proteção Infantil. Mas o que exatamente era isso e porque estava lhe enviando agora? Se essa capa especial pertencera a seu pai, porque não a devolvera em setembro? Apenas para lhe entregar no Natal? Mas se era sua, uma herança de seu pai não era exatamente um presente, então a questão de lhe entregar no Natal era apenas um detalhe. Mas era um detalhe importante ou não?

Harry leu de novo a mensagem tentando decifrar mais alguma informação e não precisava ser muito inteligente para entender o que as palavras capas, invisível e use-a bem significava. Uma capa de invisibilidade? Ele nem sabia que algo assim existia, mas deveria saber que no mundo magico tudo era possível. Examinando a capa se perguntou se realmente fora de seu pai e depois percebeu com um sorriso que uma capa como essa seria exatamente o que James Potter precisaria para viver suas aventuras em Hogwarts.

Use-a bem, era isso que Dumbledore esperava dele? Que a usasse e vivesse aventuras ou desafiasse as regras? Ou era apenas algo do seu pai que ele queria devolver. Não podia confiar em Dumbledore, mas também desconfiar de cada pequeno gesto o deixaria paranoico. Passando a mão carinhosamente pelo pano brilhoso e suave sentiu seu coração se encher de amor ao pensar em seu pai, sabia o quanto ele era corajoso e forte, o quanto o amava e sua mãe. Ter algo que lhe fora valioso o emocionava.

Olhando em volta pensou em como testaria a capa e logo arrastou a nova cadeira até o banheiro e subindo nela de frente para o espelho da pia, Harry jogou a capa em volta dos ombros e viu só sua cabeça suspensa no ar, seu corpo estava completamente invisível. Ele cobriu a cabeça e desapareceu completamente.

Embaixo da capa Harry constatou que podia enxergar bem do lado de fora, mas de sua imagem no espelho não se via nada, até mesmo o brilho da capa se fora. Incrível! E ainda mais especial porque havia sido de seu pai, mas, pensou Harry, tirando e segurando a capa com afeto, tinha a sensação de que Dumbledore não a entregara agora sem mais nem menos. A questão era o que exatamente o diretor estava planejando?

Exausto, Harry decidiu pensar mais sobre isso e conversar com seus amigos no dia seguinte. Guardando a capa em segurança em seu novo baú, ele depois tomou um banho, comeu, tomou suas poções e fez sua meditação antes de dormir sonhando com um menino muito parecido com ele, mas com olhos de avelã brilhantes e sorriso malicioso que invisível caminhava por Hogwarts, vivo e feliz.

Falc estava trabalhando muito e sua semana fora longa como previra, mas os avanços compensavam as muitas horas a mais de trabalho. Depois de sua difícil conversa com Anton e a tranquilidade de que teria seu apoio, Falc mergulhou em pesquisa e preparação para sua entrevista com o Secretario Chefe do Escritório da ICW. Sua primeira ação efetiva fora preencher um longo formulário de denúncia contra o Ministério da Magia com as graves acusações de crimes cometidos contra os Direitos Humanos. Ele solicitava sigilo e um encontro para apresentações das provas, o que ele esperava acontecesse na outra semana, mas para sua surpresa uma resposta direta do Secretário, Niklaus Balmat, agendando um encontro para sexta-feira de manhã as 8 horas acelerara seu trabalho, pois agora tinha um prazo.

Depois disso Falc teve seu pai recolhendo os depoimentos dos Tonks enquanto ele agendava e visitava Maria MacDougal e Emmeline Vance. A primeira, assim que explicou que era sobre Sirius Black e pediu sigilo se mostrou muito e claramente disposta a ajudar. Maria nunca acreditou que Sirius fosse o espião da Ordem da Fênix e disse que falou isso para todos, inclusive Lupin e Dumbledore, mas foi ignorada.

— O senhor precisa entender Sr. Boot, nós ficamos muito próximos, ele era muito brincalhão e jovial, mas levava a guerra e a proteção muito a sério. Eu não fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, mas Caradoc sim e eu acompanhava de perto a luta e ajudava sempre que podia. — Disse a jovem que aparentava ter uns 30 anos, era muito bonita de cabelos crespos vermelhos escuros, olhos castanhos e rosto redondo.

Ela o recebera em seu pequeno Chalé na cidade de Invermay onde trabalhava em casa como artesã, seu principal trabalho era fazer ou consertar tapeçarias para as famílias puros sangues. Falc achou seu trabalho magnifico e recebeu um sorriso doce quando a elogiou.

— Caradoc era seu noivo? — Perguntou ele suavemente.

— Não, ainda, estávamos com planos de ir nessa direção, mas... — Maria se emocionou e pegando um lenço elegantemente enxugou o canto dos olhos. — Caspiana, sua irmã mais nova foi assassinada cruelmente, ela era puro-sangue, mas isso não importou. Eles queriam que ele mudasse de lado, ameaçaram e tentaram de tudo para que ele se tornasse um comensal da morte, mas Caradoc era um cavalheiro e tinha um coração enorme. Depois de sua morte, ele ficou obcecado em descobrir quem a matara e quem era o espião.

— O espião? — Falc a olhou com mais intensidade.

— Sim, Caradoc tinha certeza que havia um espião entre os membros da Ordem e disse que se vingaria, mas não me contou detalhes, no começo porque não queria me envolver, me colocar em perigo e depois porque ficou paranoico, não confiava em ninguém. — Ela suspirou e olhou para o jardim branco de neve. — E então um dia ele desapareceu e nunca mais foi visto. Eu procurei Dumbledore, mas ele foi quase indiferente, estava muito ocupado, preocupado com a guerra, com o todo, para se importar com uma única pessoa. Eu então, procurei Lily, nós éramos amigas, muito amigas, estávamos no mesmo ano em Hogwarts e eu sabia que ela estava na Ordem também, mas descobri que estava incomunicável e deixara a luta. Sirius me levou até um ponto de encontro, não a casa segura deles e ela me disse que eles receberam informações seguras de que Voldemort planejava matar seu bebê.

— Harry... Potter? — Disse ele quase deixando escapar sua ligação com o menino, mas Maria estava longe no passado e não percebeu.

— Sim, fiquei chocada, mas daquele monstro poderia se esperar tudo. Lily disse que eu não deveria tentar encontrar Caradoc sozinha e disse para mim confiar que os membros da Ordem o estavam procurando. Eu insisti em ajudar e descobri que Sirius era o responsável direto pelas buscas, depois nisso nos encontramos duas ou três vezes por semana e até fui com ele em algumas missões. — Maria sorriu suavemente. — Na escola, confesso nunca gostei muito dele, Sirius parecia sempre estar brincando e zombando, era um mulherengo e arrogante. Mas aquele Sirius era tão diferente, comprometido com a luta, em defender os Potters a qualquer custo. Ele sempre tinha uma foto do Harry e sempre me mostrava todo orgulhoso.

— E você acredita na sinceridade dos seus sentimentos? — Falc perguntou.

— Eu estava muito atenta a tudo e todos, tinha que ser, por minha vida e porque poderia encontrar uma pista sobre Caradoc, Sr. Falc acredite, Sirius amava aquele menino, James e Lily também, mas Harry era tudo para ele. — Maria suspirou e o olhou com olhos tristes. — O senhor está tentando ajuda-lo de alguma maneira?

— Sim, espero que entenda que o que vou te contar é sigiloso e poderia levar a muito perigo para Sirius. O que preciso de você é exatamente o que fez, um depoimento que ateste o caráter e personalidade de Sirius, até mesmo uma cópia de uma memória de algum momento que você se lembra mostre que poderia ser ele a trair os Potters. — Falc disse e se inclinando. — Você pode fazer isso por Sirius mesmo sem eu lhe contar o porquê?

— Claro, será um prazer e nada além da verdade. — Respondeu Maria com determinação.

Depois de coletar oficialmente o testemunho e ter assinado Falc finalmente explicou suas descobertas e teve que esperar que a jovem acalmasse as lagrimas de tristeza e preocupação por Sirius. Ela só podia indicar Lupin para ajudar como testemunha de caráter e depois de lhe assegurar sigilo e disposição para ajudar no que fosse preciso, Falc partiu.

A visita a Vance foi mais difícil, era uma mulher mais velha, na casa dos 40 anos, tinha olhos desconfiados e duros. Queria saber exatamente o que e porque ele queria saber sobre Sirius, mas ele insistiu no sigilo e que precisava que seu depoimento fosse sincero e sem influência.

— Por favor, Srta. Vance, preciso apenas que me ateste o caráter do Sr. Black e se você acreditou ou acredita que ele seria capaz de trair os Potters baseado no que você testemunhou da relação deles e de sua personalidade. Prometo que depois explicarei tudo. — Disse ele sincero.

— Ok, isso já é oficial? Sim? Bem, se você quer saber se eu acredito que ele seria capaz de trair os Potters? Claro que não. Sirius os considerava sua família, ele se afastou de sua antiga e nobre família purista e os detestava. — Vance tomou o chá, seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados desciam até o quadril, tinha um rosto fino e simples e olhos castanhos tristes. — Tinha certeza que havia um engano, mas depois a informação de sua condenação chegou e não havia o que fazer. Sr. Falc, entenda que Sirius era completamente contra os pensamentos puristas, ele adorava os trouxas e as invenções trouxas. Tinha uma moto, apreciava as bandas de rock e roupas e as mulheres, Sirius era um apreciador das mulheres, bruxas ou trouxas. Nós tivemos um pequeno romance, nada sério para mim porque ele era muito mais jovem e Sirius não tinha interesse em uma relação amorosa séria durante a guerra, muitas vezes me disse que suas prioridades eram os Potters, Harry principalmente. Ele amava aquele menino.

— Eu soube que você teve uma relação com Gideon Prewett e que vocês tinham problemas com um espião na Ordem da Fênix e que se acreditou que Sirius era esse espião. — Perguntou Falc.

— Minha relação com Gideon era bem nova, estávamos nos divertindo e aquele era um período com tantos perigos, você poderia morrer na missão seguinte, assim aproveitávamos cada pequeno momento. Se nossa relação seria mais do que era ou se seria algo passageiro, nunca saberei porque ele acabou morto junto com o irmão em uma emboscada. — Vance suspirou tristemente. — Nós tivemos muitas missões perdidas naquele ano, uma sucessão de casas seguras descobertas e nascidos trouxas que escondíamos ou tentávamos tirar do país, mas éramos emboscados e eles mortos.

Falc sentiu seu coração se apertar com essas palavras e tentando disfarçar olhou para a pena que escrevia o depoimento, magicamente configurada pelo tribunal de justiça para evitar fraudes.

— Você poderia contar algum exemplo? — Perguntou Falc em voz baixa.

— Trabalhávamos com bruxos que não estavam na Ordem, alguns puros sangues ou mestiços que queriam ajudar. Transportávamos os nascidos trouxas de uma casa segura a outra e quando uma janela se abria os tirávamos do país, França, Países Baixos, Suíça. Então um dia os comensais no emboscaram, perdemos algumas pessoas e escapamos por pouco, pensamos que foi azar, na segunda vez consideramos uma coincidência, na terceira tínhamos certeza que alguns dos voluntários era o traidor e paramos de trabalhar com eles. E quando voltou a acontecer percebemos que o espião estava entre nós, na Ordem da Fênix, ninguém queria falar em voz alta, parecia impossível.

" Mas então Dorcas Meadowes foi encontrada por você-sabe-quem, ela estava espionando as movimentações dos Lestranges e alguém os avisou, ela era muito boa para ser descoberta. Ele a matou pessoalmente e todos disseram que foi um erro dela, que se aproximou demais e foi descoberta, mas eu e muitos outros não acreditamos nisso. — Vance se levantou e andou pela cozinha simples da casa da pequena fazenda onde vivia. Ela trabalhava no Ministério como uma Obliviadora, mas preferiria viver no campo. — Então a casa de Caradoc foi descoberta e sua irmã assassinada e ele desapareceu enquanto procurava informações sobre quem a matou e como eles chegaram até sua casa segura. E então os Bones tiveram sua casa invadida, toda a família morta. Benjy Fenwick foi capturado em uma missão e quando o encontramos estava aos pedaços. Não muito tempo depois os gêmeos Prewett que estavam indo para uma outra missão foram emboscados e mortos por Dolohov e outros comensais. E por último a casa segura dos McKinnon foi encontrada e toda a família assassinada, eram férias de verão, por isso até seus irmãos mais novos que estavam em casa de Hogwarts foram mortos. Era obvio que a Ordem da Fênix estava sendo dizimada e nesse ponto não nos calamos mais, Dumbledore começou a manter assuntos sensíveis para si mesmo, não revelando nada a ninguém e nós olhávamos um para os outros com desconfiança. Eu tive uma discussão definitiva com Dumbledore, me afastei e talvez isso tenha salvado minha vida. E nisso tudo, o mais curioso eram os Potters.

— Curioso? Como assim? — Falc perguntou chocado com o cenário de decadência que era a Ordem da Fênix, eles estavam perdendo a guerra de dentro para fora e Dumbledore não fizera nada.

— Há muito que não sei, apesar da minha breve relação com Sirius e camaradagem com James e Lily, não éramos amigos próximos. Assim, quando umas poucas semanas depois do Natal os dois abandonaram a luta para se esconderem, eu e o resto da Ordem só fomos informados que você-sabe-quem estava buscando mata-los. Isso não era novidade, eles já haviam lutado diretamente com ele três vezes e sobrevivido. Depois de um tempo a casa segura onde estavam foi descoberta e eles se mudaram para uma outra, mais algumas semanas e aconteceu outra vez e de novo algum tempo depois. — Ela sorria ao ver sua expressão surpresa.

— O que? — Falc ficou chocado.

— Interessante, não é? Era como se alguém do nosso lado informasse a você-sabe-quem a localização de sua casa segura e alguém do outro lado informasse a Dumbledore que a casa não era mais segura e um ataque aconteceria aos Potters. Claro, depois do fim da guerra o próprio Dumbledore informou que aquele Snape era um espião, mas não sabíamos na época. — Disse ela encolhendo os ombros ao beber seu novo chá. — Depois de um tempo a localização deles passou a ser mantida bem segura, apenas seus amigos mais próximos sabiam onde estavam, mas eles continuavam a ser encontrados e se espalhou um sussurro entre nós que o espião era um dos amigos dos Potters. Antes que pudessem especular muito ou mesmo questionar Dumbledore, ele informou que os Potters se colocariam sob o Fidelius e que Sirius seria o guardião secreto e ficaria escondido para sua própria segurança. Uma semana depois era a Noite das Bruxas e tudo aquilo aconteceu. — Encerrou Vance e seu rosto triste pareceu mais velho e abatido.

— Quem você nomearia entre os amigos que sabiam as localizações dessas casas seguras? Nomes inteiros, por favor, Srta. Vance. — Perguntou Falc sentindo que tinha encontrado ouro.

— Bem, os amigos de James eram Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew e Remus Lupin, eles eram inseparáveis desde a escola e de Lily havia Marlene McKinnon, todos que faziam parte da Ordem, mas não acredito que o casal correria o risco de informar alguém que não estivesse entre eles. E no fim o único que confiaram foi Sirius. — Concluiu ela simplesmente.

— Como você descreveria os outros dois amigos, Pettigrew e Lupin? — Falc perguntou e ouviu com atenção sua descrição de suas personalidades. — Srta. Vance, deste três, das suas personalidades e relação com os Potters, se ouvisse falar que qualquer um deles os traiu qual seria o primeiro em que pensaria, seria o traidor?

— Não é obvio? Pettigrew, claro, ele era um covarde, todos nós fomos ameaçados ou convidados a nos tornarmos um seguidor de você-sabe-quem em algum momento, Sr. Falc. Sirius foi praticamente obrigado por sua Família preconceituosa desde o berço, mas ele foi embora, primeiro ao ser classificado na casa Gryffindor e depois fugindo para a casa dos Potters aos 16 anos. Ele nunca cederia a pressão ou ameaças nesta altura da guerra e jamais colocaria aquele bebê em perigo. Eu não sei quem era o traidor Sr. Falc, mas uma certeza eu tenho, não era Sirius Black.

Depois disso a entrevista foi uma repetição do fim da entrevista com Maria MacDougal. O único a quem ela acreditava, poderia atestar sobre Sirius era Lupin. Falc então, explicou suas descobertas, pediu sigilo e delicadamente consolou a mulher solitária e triste enquanto ela chorava por seu amigo.

Em seguida a esses dois depoimentos a semana se acelerou e a manhã de sexta-feira chegou e encontrou Falc pronto para seu encontro com o Secretário Chefe da ICW. Ele chegou ao Escritório de Assuntos Internos da ICW no elegante bairro de Westminster com meia hora de antecedência e se sentou na sala de espera decorada com cores neutras. O Secretário Chefe, Niklaus Balmat além de representante da ICW no Reino Unido, era um defensor feroz dos Direitos Humanos e do Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo e segundo informações abominava qualquer tipo de corrupção ou incompetência na administração de um governo.

Quando a sua secretária lhe permitiu entrar em seu escritório as 8 em ponto, Falc sabia que aquele era o momento mais importante para a libertação de Sirius. Secretário Balmat era bem mais jovem do que Falc esperava, deveria ter uns 45 anos e não os 65 que alguém em um cargo tão importante normalmente tinha. Ele era alto, moreno com olhos acinzentados e frios, tinha por sua aparência alguma ascendência italiana ou grega. A maneira como o encarou tinha a intenção de intimida-lo e se não fosse o número de provas em sua pasta Falc com certeza titubearia, mas o peso delas era sua maior força, além da lembrança de olhos verdes determinados. Quando falou com um inglês perfeito e sotaque mínimo, fez com firmeza e autoridade.

— Sr. Boot, eu recebi sua denúncia e antes de prosseguirmos e perdemos tempo, o meu e o seu, quero enfatizar a gravidade de suas acusações. — Sr. Balmat foi direto, sem cumprimentos, apresentações ou gentilezas educadas. — E digo que se não tiver provas de tais acusações nem lhe ouvirei e muito menos abrirei uma investigação para investigar sua denúncia.

— Eu compreendo Sr. Secretário Balmat e afirmo que tenho provas mais do que suficiente. — Disse Falc respeitosamente. — Na verdade Sr. Secretário, espero que tenha separado algumas horas na sua agenda para poder ver todas a provas que reuni.

Niklaus Balmat o olhou com atenção por alguns instantes e lendo a determinação em seus olhos, acenou afirmativamente.

— Muito bem, sua denúncia foi de que o Ministério Magico Britânico cometeu graves violações aos Direitos Humanos. Qual exatamente é sua acusação e quem o senhor representa Sr. Boot. — Perguntou ele sem mais delongas.

— Eu acuso o Ministério Magico Britânico do grave crime de descumprimento do Artigo 10 da Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos que afirma: _Todo ser humano tem direito, em plena igualdade, a uma audiência justa e pública por parte de um tribunal independente e imparcial, para decidir sobre seus direitos e deveres ou do fundamento de qualquer acusação criminal contra ele._ — Disse Falc firmemente e observou a expressão do Secretário se fechar. — Declaração essa assinada e adotada em ambos os Mundo Magico e Trouxa do Reino Unido a partir de 10 de dezembro de 1948.

— Conheço de cor está Declaração, Sr. Falc assim como sei exatamente o que o Artigo 10 representa, mais uma vez eu pergunto. Quem o senhor representa? — Perguntou o Secretário Balmat nada feliz ou com paciência para meandros.

— Eu represento o prisioneiro de guerra, Sirius Black.


	27. O Direito à Liberdade

**NA: Olá, gostaria de agradecer a todas as revisões que tenho recebido e avisar que estou postando no Spirit, caso alguém prefira aquele site. Ainda não está atualizado como esse, mas em mais uma semana eu terei publicado os 27 capítulos lá também.**

 **Recebi muitos elogios, conselhos de atenção a gramática e algumas criticas, muito bem vindas, aos longos diálogos. E que estou detalhando muito e me alongando nos assuntos, assim o capítulo fica cansativo.**

 **Fiquei feliz com o Feed Back, pois assim posso me atentar a isso e melhorar. A verdade é que sem revisões eu vou escrevendo achando que tudo está bom. Estou tentando, eu juro que estou, ser mais dinâmica e não tão detalhista, não é fácil, mas prometo tentar melhorar.**

 **Recebi outra critica ao último capítulo que os depoimentos de Maria e Vance eram desnecessários e repetitivos, já que depois ouviremos tudo no julgamento, espero que esse e o próximo capítulo os ajude a entender porque eles eram necessários. E essa mesma pessoa, o brilhante zildomsou, me aconselhou a perguntar a vocês se devo fazer capítulos mais curtos para que a leitura não fique tão pesada e cansativa.**

 **Gosto de capítulos longos, mas se a maioria votar, vou dividir pela metade das 13 a 16 mil palavras que estou publicando por capítulo no momento. Portanto, mesmo você que não revise normalmente, por favor, opine, assim saberei o que a maioria prefere. Obrigada, Tania.**

Capítulo 26

Sua declaração de representação causou surpresa ao jovem Secretário, Sr. Balmat, mas mostrando inteligência e agilidade mental, ao em vez de questionar tal afirmação, gesticulou para uma mesa redonda de reuniões em sua sala o convidando para sentar. Agradecendo Falc se sentou e apresentou a Declaração que o autorizava a falar por seu cliente, assinado a poucos dias.

— Muito bem, agora quero as provas que você afirma ter de que o Sr. Black é um prisioneiro de guerra e não um prisioneiro julgado e devidamente condenado por seus crimes. — Disse o Secretário Balmat com firmeza.

— Aqui estão os arquivos do processo de prisão do Sr. Black legalmente copiados da área de arquivos de processos antigos do Tribunal de Justiça da Suprema Corte Bruxa, no Ministério da Magia. — Apresentou Falc e observou os olhos do homem se estreitarem com a informações contidas.

— Isso é tudo? — Perguntou e sua voz se tornou cortante.

— Sim, Sr. Secretário e acredite eu me senti igualmente chocado. — Falc disse educadamente.

— Uma ordem de prisão assinada pela Ministra Bagnold condenando o prisioneiro Sirius Black a vida em Azkaban pelo crime de traição e assassinato em massa, depois que provas irrefutáveis e testemunhas serem ouvidas, além do flagrante dos crimes de assassinato. — Sua voz pareceu ficar ainda mais furiosa enquanto lia a única folha na pasta. — E diante do fato de que ele cometeu crimes contra o Governo de traição e espionagem e diante de tantas e incontestáveis provas o prisioneiro é sumariamente condenado e enviado a Prisão Bruxa do Reino Unido, por decisão do Ministério Magico sem julgamento.

Falc observou enquanto o homem andava de um lado ao outro tentando se acalmar e não o interrompeu, apenas aproveitou esse tempo e organizou na mesa as inúmeras provas da inocência de Black.

— Sr. Secretário Balmat? — Falou respeitosamente, pois viu que ele se acalmara e agora olhava para Londres pela janela do escritório, levantando-se olhou na direção que o Secretário encarava e percebeu que daquele ponto tinha se uma visão parcial da entrada do Ministério da Magia. — Também gostaria de vê-los punidos Sr. Secretário e a justiça que eu tanto prezo restaurada, mas tenho informações ainda mais graves, senhor.

Olhando para ele e depois para a mesa com muitos mais papeis que minutos antes, o Secretário perguntou:

— Mais grave do que o crime hediondo de um governante se achar acima das leis desse país, de Sua Majestade e da ICW e condenar um homem a prisão perpetua sem lhe dar o devido direito a um julgamento? — Seu tom era incrédulo.

— Sim, Sr. Secretário, porque aqui comigo tenho provas da inocência do meu cliente, provas essas, que um recém-formado auror competente teria descoberto se lhe fosse dado a oportunidade de investigar. Um julgamento talvez nem fosse necessário, mas dada a chance de um, o advogado de defesa do meu cliente poderia ter conseguido sua inocência facilmente. — Falc falou com segurança e viu a expressão do outro homem empalidecer.

— Por Odisseu! Você quer dizer que além de tudo eles prenderam um homem inocente? Mas o que sobre as provas incontestáveis e testemunhas? A grave acusação de traição e espionagem? — Sr. Balmat se aproximou da mesa e parecia possesso.

— São todas circunstanciais Sr. Secretário, algumas coisas eu diria boatos.

— Mas, e sobre o flagrante? — Perguntou ele chocado.

— O flagrante Sr. Secretário, talvez fosse o mais difícil de provar, mas tenho aqui uma memória entregue legalmente pelo meu cliente e posso atestar que ela mostra que ele não foi o responsável pela explosão que causou a morte de 12 pessoas. — Afirmou Falc apontando para as memórias sobre a mesa.

— Espere, a ordem da Ministra Bagnold disse 13 pessoas, 12 trouxas e um bruxo. — Disse o Sr. Balmat pegando de novo o papel ofensivo e criminoso. — Aqui, é isso que diz na ordem de condenação.

— Senhor, o corpo do bruxo nunca foi encontrado, apenas seu dedo. Apesar da explosão, esse resultado era no mínimo suspeito. Tenho provas Sr. Secretário de que Peter Pettigrew era o espião e traidor e que foi ele que explodiu a rua trouxa para simular a própria morte e assim conseguir fugir, além de incriminar o Sr. Black. — Falc disse quase suavemente, dada a grandiosidade do horror de suas palavras.

— Por Odisseu! O que eles fizeram? Quanta incompetência, desumanidade e crimes em um único ato, em uma única assinatura! — Depois o olhando com dureza afirmou. — Quero ver cada uma das suas provas Sr. Boot, cada uma e espero que sejam boas. Convocarei meu Agente Auror Chefe para acompanhar, pois ele estará encarregado das investigações e confirmações de suas provas.

— Sr. Secretário, solicito sigilo completo das investigações até que meu cliente esteja fora da prisão. — Falc disse uniformemente.

— Esse é um direito de seu cliente e não vou mais lhe negar seus direitos. Qual o motivo, Sr. advogado, para a solicitação de sigilo? — Questionou ele com olhar atento.

— Temo pela segurança do meu cliente, pois ele se encontra em poder do Ministério da Magia que já lhe negou seus direitos e poderia, em uma tentativa fútil de abafar seus graves crimes, atentar contra a vida do meu cliente. — Seu tom formal e palavras não escondia sua real preocupação e crença.

— Compreendo, pedirei a liberação do prisioneiro de guerra Sirius Black, imediatamente, do poder do Ministério da Magia Britânico para a custódia da ICW. Ele estará em segurança e meu Agente Chefe poderá investigar todos esses fatos sem luvas de pelicas. Quero a verdade, toda a verdade e não medirei esforços, passarei por cima de qualquer um que se colocar em meu caminho e chegarei aos responsáveis e os punirei por isso. — Afirmou Sr. Balmat com determinação e se encaminhando até a porta disse a sua secretária. — Meg, solicite a presença do Agente Auror Chefe, diga para cancelar seus compromissos do dia e reagendo qualquer coisa da minha agenda de hoje. Obrigado.

Fechando a porta depois de suas ordens ele voltou para dentro e foi até um armário para pegar uma penseira que colocou sobre a mesa.

— Sr. Secretário? — Falc se aproximou da mesa pedindo autorização para falar.

— Sim, Sr. Boot? Tem mais alguma coisa que ainda não me disse que possa tornar esses crimes terríveis ainda piores? — Perguntou Sr. Balmat com dureza.

— Senhor, não sei quais são as provas ou testemunhas apontadas pela ordem de condenação já que, obviamente, elas não são apresentadas no processo legal inexistente contra meu cliente...

— Vá direto ao ponto Sr. advogado de defesa. Não temos tempo para meandros tolos. — Disse ele, o encarando duramente.

— Em minhas investigações surgiu a possível informação de que uma das testemunhas contra meu cliente é Albus Dumbledore, assim Sr. Secretário solicito que os dados da investigação e processos sejam mantidos inacessíveis do atual Chefe Supremo da ICW e o Chefe da Corte Bruxa do Reino Unido atualmente e durante o período do encarceramento indevido e desumano do meu cliente. — Falc falou com todos os meandros legais, para enfatizar a importância de seu pedido.

O Sr. Secretário o encarou e pela primeira vez parecia sem palavras, mas então ele respirou fundo e sussurrou.

— E essa bagunça fica cada vez pior e pior. Pedido aceito e concedido, Sr. advogado de defesa. — Disse ele e nesse momento ouviu-se uma batida na porta. — Entre. Agente Chefe, obrigada por vir tão prontamente, temos uma emergência, você transferiu qualquer caso mais urgente?

— Sim, Sr. Secretário, Agente Peterson me substituirá senhor. — Disse a mulher de aproximadamente 35 anos que entrou na sala, ela era alta e magra, tinha cabelos marrons bem curtos e picotados.

— Muito bem, deixe-me apresentá-los, este é o advogado Sr. Falcon Boot. Sr. Boot está é a Agente Auror Chefe da ICW do Reino Unido, Emily Denver uma auror altamente condecorada da MACUSA. — Apresentou os formalmente o Sr. Balmat.

— Prazer em conhece-la Agente Chefe Denver. — Disse Falc escondendo sua surpresa por uma mulher tão jovem estar em tal cargo.

— O prazer é meu Sr. Boot e, por favor, apenas AC Denver é suficiente ou ficaremos falando os cargos uns dos outros eternamente. — Disse ela com voz firme e objetiva. — Poderia me informar do que se trata Sr. Secretário?

— Sim, vou inteira-la de tudo que já sei e descobriremos o resto juntos, ainda não examinei todas as provas trazidas pelo Sr. Boot, por que não quis perder tempo. Desde já aviso que estamos em protocolo de sigilo nível 5, separe apenas um agente para cobertura e o informe o mínimo necessário para segurança, de resto tudo passa de você para mim e vice e versa. — O Sr. Secretário falou rapidamente e se sentando na mesa de reuniões começou a contar num resumo sucinto as informações que ele tinha até o momento.

Pelo resto da manhã Falc repassou cada depoimento das testemunhas que atestavam o caráter e personalidade do Sirius, Pettigrew e mesmo os Potters. Acompanhada de uma lembrança de um momento em que suas afirmações do amor de Sirius pelos Potters e seu ódio pelos pensamentos puristas estão em evidencias. O testemunho de Vance causou grande impacto, pois ela conseguiu comprovar a linha do tempo e Maria conseguiu comprovar que os Potters estavam escondidos para proteger o filho, a quem Sirius amava.

Mas o pior momento foi entrar na casa destruída dos Potters, ver sua dor ao encontrar seus amigos mortos, seu carinho para com o bebê e envia-lo em segurança para ser entregue a Dumbledore e depois ir caçar Pettigrew. Isso causou um pausa e comentário de Denver.

— O fato de ele entregar o menino para Dumbledore e não o sequestrar ou mata-lo quando o encontrou e fazer o trabalho para o seu "mestre", que ele não tinha como saber estava morto, deveria ter sido suficiente para os aurores que investigavam o caso, descarta-lo como suspeito ou pelo menos o colocar no fundo da lista. — Disse ela com irritação, por ver um péssimo trabalho investigativo, Falc a entendia bem.

— Não houve investigação dos aurores, AC Denver. — Explicou ele.

— Foram 15 assassinatos no total além da morte do terrorista conhecido como Voldemort e ninguém investigou? — Seu tom era mortal. Falc apenas acenou afirmativamente.

Em seguida o momento em que Sirius encontra e desarma Pettigrew, mas este com uma segunda varinha escondida, depois do grito de acusação falsa, causa a explosão. Black fica inconsciente por um instante, mas acorda o suficiente para ver como Pettigrew que se protegeu com um escudo, corta o dedo com um feitiço de corte simples, se transforma em um animago rato e desaparece nos esgotos da rua destruída. Black tenta, zonzo e machucado impedi-lo, mas de repente percebe todos os corpos e começa a rir histericamente. Os funcionários do Ministério chegam e com um olhar decidem o que aconteceram e, quando volta a si do obvio estado de choque, Sirius Black está em uma cela em Azkaban com Dementadores guardando a sua porta.

Saindo da penseira Falc se senta e observa os outros dois, Denver parecia querer conter a raiva e o Sr. Secretário andava de um lado para o outro.

— Não sou curandeiro, mas é obvio que Black está ferido, deve ter tido uma concussão e estava em choque, mas ele nem foi levado ao hospital ou a um curandeiro. Vocês viram, quando acorda na cela ainda está com os ferimentos da explosão. Isso é desumano. — Afirmou ele inconformado.

— E o trabalho de investigação dos aurores foi de pobre para inexistente. Eu sabia que estávamos a frente do Reino Unido em treinamento, inclusão e protocolos, mas isso é além de incompetência. — Disse Denver com seus olhos castanhos brilhando de fúria.

— Eu me senti da mesma maneira quando percebi que grande injustiça meu cliente sofreu, dediquei minha vida a justiça, acredito nela e Sirius Black nem teve o direito a um simples interrogatório. — Disse ele pensativamente.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns instantes refletindo sobre a enormidade e horror do crime, então Denver de adiantou e perguntou:

— Qual o próximo passo Sr. Secretário? Quais são suas ordens? — Sua postura era de alguém que queria entrar em ação.

— O primeiro a fazer é tirar Black da custódia do Ministério, sua segurança estará comprometida quando iniciarmos uma investigação oficial. Isso sem contar o fato de que mantê-lo em cárcere privado em Azkaban enquanto investigamos é desumano e criminoso. — Sr. Balmat foi até sua mesa e pegou um pergaminho e com uma pena bonita e elegante começou a escrever. — Vamos fazer isso imediatamente e comunicarei e notificarei o Ministro pessoalmente da mudança de custódia e do início das investigações. — Sr. Balmat pegou um segundo pergaminho e começou a escrever outra vez, depois de usar o brasão oficial da ICW no primeiro. — Vou montar uma equipe de investigadores jurídicos e a partir da minha notificação você, Denver e o outro Agente Auror de sua escolha os acompanhará e os protegerá enquanto eles recolherão todo e qualquer documento dos processos judiciais da Suprema Corte Bruxa dos últimos 15 anos. Se encontrarmos mais absurdos como esse voltarei ainda mais. Depois que meus investigadores jurídicos estiverem analisando cada processo você começará a investigar de dentro para fora Denver, quero que me arranque as entranhas daquele Ministério, quero os envolvidos interrogados, quero-os separados e nenhuma combinação de versões. Quero, malditamente, chegar ao fundo disso, a partir desse momento o Ministério Magico Britânico está sob investigação da ICW.

— Sim, Sr. Secretário. Permita-me acrescentar e sugerir, respeitosamente, senhor que acredito que um número maior de agentes será necessário para uma missão de tão longo alcance. Precisamos ser precisos em nossa abordagem e isso exigirá preparação para executar a operação. Qualquer erro pode atrasar ou afetar a investigação ou colocar a equipe ou mesmo o senhor em perigo. — Denver falou educadamente, mas foi firme.

— Você está esperando resistência? Sua leitura é de que pode haver quaisquer tipos de conflitos ou incidentes mágicos? Algum tipo de ataque? — Perguntou o Sr. Secretário muito sério.

— Minha leitura é que pessoas capazes de fazer isso com um ser humano é capaz de qualquer coisa para abafar e impedir uma investigação da ICW, principalmente, se houverem mais crimes além desse escondido, Sr. Secretário. E temos protocolos a seguir, o senhor me contratou por meus trabalhos anteriores e em todos eles os sucessos aconteceram por respeito aos protocolos. — Disse ela firmemente.

— Ok, respeitarei sua avaliação, mas lembre-se estamos em nível 5, nenhuma informação pode ser divulgada, sua equipe é sua responsabilidade e se houver vazamentos isso caíra sobre seus ombros. — Disse ele com dureza.

— Eu confio em minha equipe Sr. Secretário. Solicito 24 horas para preparação para o cumprimento dessa operação. Preciso o mais rápido possível dos nomes de sua equipe jurídica que estarão participando da parte de coleta de documentos da operação. Designarei ao senhor dois Agentes para proteção e precisarei da área leste isolada para interrogatórios e reuniões de minha equipe. — Disse ela e se Falc tivesse quaisquer dúvidas de sua competência elas se perderam diante de sua firmeza e força em solicitar o que queria.

— Muito bem, você terá tudo o que solicitou, mas lhe darei apenas 24 horas AC Denver, quero entrar naquele Ministério amanhã as 13 horas, nem um minuto a mais. Dispensada. — Disse Sr. Balmat calmamente e Denver saiu depois de um aceno rígido e formal.

— Sr. Secretário, sei que não posso estar na equipe de investigação jurídica. — Disse Falc se aproximando da mesa onde Sr. Balmat ainda escrevia.

— Não, Sr. Boot, devido ao seu interesse e de seu cliente não pode fazer parte da investigação, mas pode acompanhar as descobertas que minha equipe e Denver fizerem. Não acredito que o Tribunal de Justiça do Ministério acolherá qualquer denúncia contra o Sr. Black, mas com o que você tem e mais qualquer coisa que meus Agentes escavarem, dificilmente o senhor terá dificuldade de impedir um julgamento. — Disse o Sr. Secretário objetivamente.

— Tenho esperança que eles nem tentarão, Sr. Secretário e gostaria de solicitar acompanhar a operação amanhã senhor, além de estar presente na mudança de custódia do meu cliente para as celas da ICW. Imagino que suas novas acomodações estão aqui no escritório de Londres? — Perguntou Falc educadamente.

— Imaginou certo Sr. Boot, temos uma área para prisioneiros e interrogatórios neste prédio. Sr. Black ficará aqui até o fim das investigações e receberá atendimento médico adequado. Você pode me acompanhar amanhã a primeira abordagem e a transferência do seu cliente até aqui e checar suas condições e novas acomodações. — Declarou ele e se levantando foi até a mesa onde estavam as provas. — Imagino que você tenha cópias disso tudo, quero ficar com essas e rever cada detalhe e me preparar junto com minha equipe para a operação.

— Então, o deixarei para que se prepare Sr. Secretário e agradeço por sua disponibilidade e atenção, foi um prazer conhece-lo. — Disse Falc sabendo que o Sr. Balmat estava ansioso e precisava de tempo para tudo o que aconteceria no dia seguinte.

— O prazer é todo meu e o agradecimento por me trazer essa desumanidade também, terei enorme satisfação em trabalhar com o senhor em ajudar seu cliente e punir os responsáveis. E imagino que tenha sido alguém da família que solicitou que investigasse tudo isso, assim na segunda o senhor pode solicitar oficialmente pedidos para visitas. — Informou o Sr. Secretário apertando sua mão formalmente em um cumprimento de várias horas de atraso.

Falc deixou o escritório com seus ombros mais leves e otimista, ainda faltava muito para que Sirius fosse complemente livre, mas amanhã ele estaria longe de Azkaban.

O sábado de manhã encontrou Harry se preparando para seu dia e olhando pensativamente para seu baú onde o "presente" de Dumbledore repousava. Seus instintos lhe diziam que não podia confiar no diretor, mas não compreendia onde poderia haver uma armadilha em uma capa de invisibilidade e que pertencera ao seu pai. Ele tinha perguntas, claro, porque a capa tão valiosa, supunha que fosse valiosa, estava com Dumbledore? Porque ele não a entregara antes? Porque ele queria que a tivesse quando estava tentando mantê-lo afastado de suas outras heranças? Ele queria que Harry usasse a capa, a mensagem era clara, mas usar para quê? Para se aventurar, se proteger?

Suspirou, não tinha informações suficientes para deduzir as respostas a essas perguntas, mas sua inteligência lhe dizia que desprezar a capa, que era um instrumento de defesa antes de mais nada era a atitude errada. Se aproximando do baú tirou a capa e a examinou com atenção, precisava desconsiderar as emoções aqui, os sentimentos por ter algo de seu pai e os sentimentos de desconfiança em relação a Dumbledore. Tinha que ser frio e inteligente e analisar se esconder a capa em seu baú não era o mesmo que deixar sua varinha no criado mudo.

Decidido Harry colocou a capa dobrada em sua mochila de couro marrom que tinha espaço suficiente para ela e todos os seus livros. Teria que pensar em uma maneira de carrega-la quando não estivesse com a mochila e que fosse mais acessível e fácil de ativa-la, assim como sua varinha. Porque, a partir de agora, a capa ia aonde quer que ele fosse.

Harry foi se encontrar com seus amigos para o café da manhã, eles tinham que começar a preparação para as aulas da semana seguinte e a tarde estava fora desses planos, pois seria a primeira aula de carpintaria mágica. Todos estavam excitados e ansiosos pela aula, Harry não podia negar uma certa satisfação por ter ajudado a trazer algo tão legal para seus colegas. Mas essas aulas extras lhes tiravam um tempo precioso para preparação, assim eles pretendiam aproveitar a manhã muito bem e começando cedo.

Terry e ele se encontraram com Hermione e Neville na mesa Gryffindor e eram uns dos primeiros a entrarem no Grande Salão as 7:30. Como a biblioteca estava ainda fechada, depois da refeição eles subiram até a sala comunal da Ravenclaw e até as 9 horas trabalharam nas preparações teóricas das aulas de segunda, terça e quarta-feira. Depois foram para o laboratório preparar as poções da semana, Hermione estava excitada, pois era sua primeira vez no laboratório. Depois do Halloween ela ainda não sentia à vontade de fazer as preparações junto a eles lá, mas quando retornara do Natal tinham mudado de ideia.

— Você ainda não nos contou o que a fez mudar de ideia sobre usar o laboratório da nossa casa, Hermione? — Perguntou Terry com os mesmos pensamentos do amigo.

— Ah, bem. — Ela corou levemente. — Eu conversei com minha mãe sobre tudo o que aconteceu, sobre como e porque eu agi daquela maneira com vocês e ela ficou muito decepcionada comigo, disse que eu desprezei o oferecimento de amizade e conhecimento apenas por orgulho e falsa independência. Mamãe disse que todo mundo precisa de ajuda de outras pessoas, que é assim que crescemos e aprendemos e no tornamos melhor. — Hermione parou hesitante em frente da estátua da Rowena Ravenclaw, por onde acessariam o laboratório. — Ela disse que se eu quero mudar as coisas em minha casa devo começar a mudar minha atitude, ser mais amiga dos meus colegas e respeitar que eles não são tão estudiosos como eu e que se negar a vir ao laboratório seria desrespeitar que eu, ao contrário deles, sou estudiosa. Ela disse que eu estava tentando resolver o problema sem entende-lo.

— Sua mãe parece muito inteligente, assim como você. — Disse Terry sorrindo suavemente e Hermione corou um pouco mais.

— Você contou a seus pais sobre as discriminações que os nascidos trouxas sofrem para conseguir um emprego no mundo magico depois de formados? — Perguntou Harry a observando com atenção.

— Não! Não tive coragem, fiquei apavorada que eles não compreendessem que estamos lutando por mudanças. — Disse ela claramente culpada enquanto Terry abria a porta do laboratório.

Hermione olhou em volta encantada com as instalações e a organização e limpeza do laboratório. Até o cheiro era bom! E todos aqueles ingredientes nos armários, era tão bonito e arejado.

— Misters Potter, senhor, Misters Potter veio com um novo amigo. — Disse Bubbles aparecendo saltitando animado, Harry sorriu ao vê-lo com a toca de gato que lhe dera de presente de Natal.

— Sim, Bubbles, essa é minha amiga Hermione Granger. Hermione este é Bubbles o elfo doméstico da torre Ravenclaw. — Apresentou Harry enquanto se instalava em uma bancada.

Hermione estava olhando para a criatura de olhos arregalados e recebendo um cutucão do Terry percebeu que estava sendo mal-educada e se aproximou estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

— Olá, Bubbles, é um prazer conhece-lo. — Disse ela com um sorriso suave.

— O prazer é de Bubbles, Missius Granger, Bubbles está feliz em ajudar Misters Potter e seus amigos. — Disse ele animadamente, depois se aproximou da bancada de Harry e tirando a touca timidamente a amassou nas duas mãos e olhou para Harry com adoração. — Bubbles quer agradecer Misters Potter, por lembrar de Bubbles e dar um presente de Natal para Bubbles. — Mostrando a toca ele a tocou suavemente e depois a colocou na cabeça cobrindo suas orelhas pontudas nos bicos de lã. — Bubbles quer agradecer Misters Potter, Bubbles está usando presente de Misters Potter e as orelhas de Bubbles não estão mais frias, elas ficam bem quentinhas.

— De nada, Bubbles, foi só uma lembrança para agradecer tudo que você faz para nos ajudar em nossos estudos, isso é muito importante para mim e eu é quem devo lhe agradecer. E fico feliz que gostou da touca, achei que com o inverno você ficaria mais protegido. — Disse Harry suavemente e viu o rosto do elfo escurecer, sinal de que estava corando.

— Não precisa agradecer Bubbles, este é o trabalho de Bubbles e Bubbles gosta de ajudar os alunos. Bubbles se sente feliz em ajudar Misters Potters. — Disse Bubbles e depois se sentou em sua banqueta com um sorriso animado para poder observa-los.

Harry começou a arrumar sua bancada e percebeu que Neville já estava mais adiantado, pegando ingredientes da poção que fariam no início da semana. Terry ajudava Hermione em sua bancada e os dois pareciam estar discutindo, ele sinalizava negativamente e ela fez alguns gestos de impaciência, mas por fim pareceu aceitar e todos os quatro fizeram suas poções da semana sem dificuldades.

Tendo se preparado antes eles usaram apenas anotações e não os livros e Harry ajudou Neville quando ele ficou confuso sobre o tempo em que deveria ficar com o fogo no máximo, pois ele esquecera de cronometrar. Hermione parecia distraída, ainda assim sua poção ficou como descrita no livro. Harry fez algumas mudanças na sua, pois achou que ela não precisava ficar no fogo alto por tanto tempo, era uma poção delicada para curar espinhas e sua intuição lhe dizia que tanta agressividade não a tornaria tão efetiva. No fim sua poção ao em vez verde escura e grossa como uma geleia ficou apenas verde e cremosa, Harry tinha a sensação que a sua teria um efeito melhor.

Quando voltaram para a sala comunal Hermione olhou para Terry impaciente e, em silencio para não atrapalhar os alunos que estudavam, eles deixaram a torre e foram para o Covil. Harry imaginou que sua expressão tinha a ver com a discussão de mais cedo.

— Bem, você me disse que não poderia explicar sobre Bubbles naquele momento, agora eu quero saber, o que quis dizer sobre ele ser um elfo doméstico que serve a torre Ravenclaw? — Disse Hermione com voz imperiosa assim que entraram na sala do Covil. — Você quer dizer que ele é um empregado da casa Ravenclaw?

Terry e Harry trocaram um olhar e Neville pareceu constrangido.

— Não quis falar sobre Bubbles na frente de Bubbles, isso teria sido além de rude. E não, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Bubbles não é um empregado, é um servo, na real concepção da palavra. — Disse Terry firmemente.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e os encarou notando que Neville e Harry não pareciam surpresos.

— Como assim? Me explique. — Ela exigiu com aguda.

Nenhum deles se sentou enquanto Terry explicava, não era uma reunião normal com notícias duras e planejamento de uma rebelião silenciosa. Era, na verdade, um relato triste de uma realidade desumana e odiosa, a constatação da crueldade humana e como um sistema pode se erguer e sustentar sob o peso dos mais frágeis, das minorias a quem deveriam proteger e não usar. Hermione estava em lagrimas e quando Terry terminou ela jogou longe a mochila de livros.

— Argh! Eu não quero isso! — Disse ela angustiada.

— Hermione... — Terry tentou falar suavemente, mas ela o interrompeu.

— Não! É para esse mundo que eu vim? Esse mundo que eu deixei meus pais, minha família? Para um mundo que aceita a escravidão? Que se serve disso? Que come e bebe e vive e desfruta do trabalho de escravos? E todos vivem normalmente como se fosse normal e certo? — Ela estava gritando e Harry achou que nunca ela lhe parecera tão magoada.

— Não, Hermione, não aceitamos, mas pense! Se os puros sangues tratam suas próprias espécies com desprezo, como animais, como inferiores, como... Hermione, pare por um segundo e me escute, como você pensou que ele trataria outras espécies mágicos? — Terry falou com paixão. — Acha que os elfos domésticos são os únicos seres mágicos que sofrem discriminações ou injustiças? Acredita que outras pessoas não se enojaram com essa situação?

— E o que devemos fazer, comer e beber de trabalho escravo e fingir que nada acontece, vocês três sabiam disso e não me contaram ou fizeram nada! Como puderam!? — Disse ela em tom de traição.

— Hermione, eu entendo que isso te magoa, eu tanto quanto você! Conheço bem as histórias da escravidão no mundo trouxa, a segregação e luta dos meus antepassados como os seus, mas você não pode desconsiderar uma cultura de séculos e séculos ou acreditar que nós três somos culpados sobre como as coisas são ou nossa impotência para mudar algo. A verdade é que nesse momento, não podemos fazer quase nada. — Disse Terry firmemente.

— Lamento que não te disse nada Hermione, mas achei que você tinha lido isso em algum lugar, já que sempre tem um livro com você e, bem, o assunto nunca surgiu. — Disse Neville timidamente.

— Hermione, nós não estávamos em um complô para esconder informações, pelo contrário, desde o começo Harry e eu estamos falando sobre os problemas no mundo magico e nossa intenção é ajudar a todos e não apenas os nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. — Disse Terry mais calmamente.

Hermione não parecia querer os ouvir andando de um lado para o outro parecendo pensar intensamente como se buscasse uma solução e Harry podia perceber e quase ouvir sua mente tendo ideias e mais ideias e quando Terry o olhou meio pedindo ajuda ele resolveu interferir.

— Nada disso vai dar certo. — Disse simplesmente, Hermione parou e o encarou percebendo que ele estava falando com ela. — Eu disse que nenhuma dessas suas ideias vai dar certo. Eu posso quase ouvir você pensando e planejando Hermione e estou dizendo que essas ideias que está tendo agora, no calor do momento, cheia de raiva e decepção não vão dar certo.

— Ah, é? E qual é sua ideia então? Nos sentarmos e aproveitarmos dos escravos e não fazer nada? Porque se for isso eu me recuso, me recuso a...

— Comer? Beber? Sua ideia brilhante para ajudar os elfos é fazer greve de fome? — Harry observou seu rosto e soube que acertara, não conseguindo se conter ele riu. — Por Merlin, Hermione, o que passar fome vai resolver alguma coisa?

— Isso não tem graça! Você não compreende o que eles passam por isso não se importa! — Exclamou ela com raiva.

Harry ficou sério e tentou controlar a irritação, pois isso não era sobre ele e sua vida com seus parentes.

— Você está errada, eu entendo muito bem e de maneiras que você nunca poderia entender e fico muito feliz por isso. Hermione, ninguém aqui acha isso simples, engraçado ou pequeno. — Harry se aproximou de sua amiga. — Todo o mundo magico está alicerçado em preconceitos e mentiras, em superioridade de sangue ou mágica. E quer saber, se você olhar para a história trouxa vai encontrar o mesmo, muitos países se construíram usando e discriminando, rebaixando os diferentes. E até hoje é possível encontrar pessoas que se acham superior por sua cor, religião, nacionalidade, gênero.

— Você sabe que é verdade, Hermione e entendo sua decepção, eu cresci sabendo essas coisas e vi a decepção de minha mãe por nunca ter conseguido realizar os sonhos de mudanças que tinha em nossa idade. — Terry também se aproximou. — Precisamos compreender a História do mundo em que vivemos e pensar em maneiras de mudar, mas passar fome não resolve nada.

— Ok, eu entendo e desculpa ter ficado com raiva de vocês, mas isso... — Ela parou com a voz embargada e seus olhos estavam cheios de decepção e magoa. — Porque ninguém faz nada? Dumbledore, McGonagall, o Ministro e tantos outros adultos que devem saber ou acreditar que é errado. Porque?

E sem poder se conter Hermione se inclinou e chorou sentidamente com soluços a sacudindo. Todos os três a cercaram a abraçando e apertando seu ombro ou acariciando suas costas suavemente. Quando ela parou de chorar, pediu desculpas e eles se sentaram, Terry lhe pegou água e Hermione aos poucos se acalmou, mas Harry pode ver uma certa dureza em seus olhos e lamentou que sua amiga estivesse perdendo sua ingenuidade e confiança nos adultos.

— Ok, estou mais calma e quero saber o podemos fazer ou se vocês já têm planos para mudar isso. — Perguntou ela duramente.

— Nós já estamos fazendo isso, as mudanças começaram a meses atrás Hermione, estamos informando da verdade, nos unindo e aos poucos vamos mudar as coisas, mudar o mundo magico. — Disse Terry suavemente.

— Mas nós não contamos nada disso para os nascidos trouxas e aposto que muitos deles não sabem, assim como eu, que somos servidos por escravos. E por que uma escola que devia ensinar e defender a igualdade aceita isso? Deveríamos contar para todos e começar um protesto, uma campanha contra isso, precisamos fazer algo mais efetivo. — Disse ela intensamente.

— Hermione! Escuta o que você está dizendo? Protestar para quem? Acha mesmo que alguém no Ministério ou Conselho de Governadores vão ouvir crianças de 11 anos? E nascidos trouxas e mestiços ainda por cima? Acredita que os outros vão começar uma cruzada sem possibilidades de vitória para defender seres mágicos que estão felizes com suas vidas? — Terry voltou a retorquir firmemente.

— Eles estão felizes porque fizeram lavagem cerebral neles! Eles pensam que ser servos é bom, ficam felizes em agradar seus mestres. Isso não é ser feliz, isso é estar iludido. — Disse ela furiosa.

— Concordamos com você, mas o elfos são assim a séculos, não tem como de o dia para a noite convence-los que toda sua cultura e crença estão erradas, na verdade Hermione, lhe digo que se você tentar vai ofende-los e até magoa-los. — Disse Neville sensato.

— Mas... se contarmos a eles que podem e devem e merecem ser livres... — Ela se interrompeu quando percebeu suas expressões. — Então, como vamos ajuda-los se eles não querem ajuda, como mudaremos isso se não tentarmos convence-los...

— Hermione, as mudanças não acontecerão do dia para a noite, pode levar anos, talvez mais de uma geração. Encontrei com Cedric Diggory na casa de Terry durante as férias e... — Harry contou a conversa que teve como o garoto Hufflepuff. — Percebem? As coisas já estão mudando, um dia seremos nós, nossa geração a ocupar cargos no Ministério e teremos novos membros na Suprema Corte Bruxa. Quando nos unimos e educamos e informamos estamos combatendo as mentiras e a ignorância que é o que alimenta os preconceitos.

— Ok, posso ver sua ideia, mas como os libertamos se eles não querem ser livres? — Disse ela tristemente.

— Bem, eu não sei, sinceramente, tenho algumas ideias, mas precisamos conviver mais com os elfos domésticos, entende-los, sermos seus amigos, até estuda-los. Talvez isso deva ser como uma missão para nós, descobrir como desfazer a lavagem cerebral de séculos e séculos. — Constatou Harry seriamente.

— Ok, eu posso fazer isso, pelo menos não me sinto inútil e culpada, posso me tornar amiga deles, na verdade isso será um grande prazer. — Disse ela com um sorriso aguado.

Todos acenaram, pois não podiam concordar mais e Harry sorrindo decidiu começar por apresentar Hermione a sua amiga Mimy.

— Vem, Hermione, me ocorreu que eu não te apresentei minha amiga Mimy, é ela que faz meus pratos saudáveis. Acredito que vocês se darão muito bem. — Disse ele e todos se dirigiram a cozinha.

Harry estava certo, Mimy adorou Hermione e vice e versa, a elfa agradeceu pela toca e Hermione perguntou se os outros elfos também gostariam de tocas para afastar os frios das orelhas. Ela contou que sabia tricotar, sua avó lhe ensinara e poderia fazer ao longo do ano, assim no próximo inverno todos teriam orelhas quentes. Isso lhe rendeu olhares de adoração e até alguns abraços. Harry podia ver que era difícil para ela não falar nada para contrariar sua obvia alegria em servir e, principalmente, pedir a eles que não se curvassem, mas Hermione conseguiu e enquanto almoçavam na cozinha sendo servidos por escravos felizes em serem escravos cada um deles tentou engolir a amargura deixada em suas bocas a cada mordida.

Depois do drama e almoço eles foram para a sala designada para a primeira aula de Carpintaria Magica, menos Hermione que decidira não fazer as aulas extras e decidiu ir tomar um banho e tirar um cochilo. Harry desconfiava que ela não ia descansar nada e sim ir para a biblioteca pesquisar sobre outros seres mágicos.

O aviso colocado pelo professor Flitwick explicava que um número grande de alunos se inscrevera, assim duas turmas foram fechadas. Uma do 1º ao 4º ano que começariam hoje e outra do 5º ao 7º ano que iniciariam no próximo sábado e eles alternariam os sábados. Os três amigos entraram na sala do 1º andar, era ampla com 6 mesas compridas e altas de madeira rustica, a frente uma mesa menor e igualmente alta que devia ser a do professor.

Aos poucos 28 alunos encheram a sala e eles se posicionaram ao longo das 6 mesas, Harry ficou na primeira com Terry, Neville, Owen e Dean. Olhando em volta ficou um pouco chocado ao perceber que a maioria dos alunos eram nascidos trouxas ou mestiços e que as poucas meninas presentes eram nascidas trouxas. Todos estavam falando excitadamente sobre a aula, quem era o professor e o que eles aprenderiam. Finalmente um homem alto entrou na sala, ele não usava vestes e sim roupas rusticas e confortáveis e quentes. Tinha uma barba preta bem aparada, olhos azuis sérios e cabelos fartos pretos também. Sua altura e músculos impressionavam e ninguém ali duvidou que ele era um homem acostumando com o trabalho pesado e manual, que entenderia de carpintaria apesar de não parecer um professor.

— Boa tarde, garotos, eu sou Hector Jonas, sou um dos sócios da Fábrica de Madeiras Magicas. Prof. Flitwick me convidou para ensina-los Carpintaria Magica, minha profissão, a qual me dedico com muito prazer. Trabalho todos os dias plantando e colhendo madeira para o nosso uso diário. E uma das coisas que vou lhes ensinar é respeitar todos os seres de uma floresta, nosso foco não será a fauna, mas quando estamos em uma floresta entramos em seu território, em seu habitat, assim nós os respeitaremos. E lhes ensinarei a colher a madeira certa, do jeito certo e que respeitem cada árvore. Umas das coisas que precisam compreender é que não tomamos o que não nos é dado e precisamos merecer receber o dom que é a madeira mágica. Isso exigirá paciência e muito dedicação, se estiverem dispostos aprenderão uma linda arte. Alguma pergunta?

Terry levantou a mão e outros mais atrás também, mas Prof. Jonas apontou para Owen.

— Sim, seu nome?

— Owen Flynn, Prof. Jonas, queria saber se carpintaria magica é diferente da trouxa?

— Boa pergunta e a resposta é sim. Tudo o que fazemos com magia se torna diferente. A natureza tem sua própria magia, assim vamos colher madeira magica, vamos usar nossa magia para fazer arte com essa madeira, assim é uma arte magica e não apenas a fabricação de moveis e muito menos a extração da madeira sem controle e cuidado. Não se preocupem, teremos tempo para eu lhes ensinar muita coisa. Mais alguma pergunta? Sim, Srta.?

— Jones, Professor, Megan Jones, gostaria de saber onde o senhor aprendeu tudo isso?

— Eu aprendi com meu pai, que aprendeu com o pai dele e assim por diante, mas a muito anos um dos meus antepassados aprendeu com Liam Potter. — Hector contou com um sorriso e brevemente olhou para Harry, que percebeu que ia ouvir a história por traz da sociedade com a Fábrica de Madeiras Magicas. — Liam Potter fundou a Fabrica a muito séculos e ganhou muito dinheiro com ela. Ele tinha uma profunda conexão com a floresta, conta-se a história em minha família que ele era um animago e passava mais tempo na floresta como seu animal do que como humano. Ele descobriu propriedades de muitas plantas para poções importantes e o uso da madeira para mais do que varinhas magicas. Mas ele desenvolveu uma maneira de usarmos a madeira sem ferir a magia e a vida da floresta e é isso que pretendo lhes ensinar. E nossa primeira lição será na Floresta e não aqui. Vamos! — Disse ele e foi na direção da porta.

Os alunos se olharam surpresos, mas rapidamente o seguiram para fora do castelo e pelos jardins na direção da Floresta Proibida.

— Será que ele não sabe que é proibido irmos até lá? — Sussurrou alguém.

— É perigoso... — Disse outro.

— Tem lobisomens. — Esse deveria se um idiota, pensou, Harry.

Parando na beira da Floresta o Prof. Jonas os olhou com atenção.

— A Floresta Proibida é perigosa sim, mas não vamos adentrar mais do que 50 metros de distância e eu estarei por perto, vocês sabem fazer magia e gritar, assim acredito que tudo ficará bem. E Lobisomens só aparecem nas noites de lua cheia e não durante o dia na lua minguante. — Disse ele com ironia.

Harry não pode deixar de sorrir, gostava desse professor.

"Vocês viram nossa sala de trabalho ou oficina, me digam o que estava faltando? " — Perguntou ele, mas ninguém levantou a mão. Harry refletiu e visualizando a sala e entendendo levantou o braço para cima.

— Sim, Sr. Potter? — Perguntou Hector sem esconder que sabia quem ele era o que o agradou, sem falsidades.

— Cadeiras, professor.

— Certo e errado, porque não precisamos de cadeiras e sim bancos de trabalhos. Esse é nosso primeiro projeto, se vocês querem fazer carpintaria precisam de bancos para se sentarem. O que quero que vocês façam hoje pelo resto da aula é caminhar pela floresta, não conversem entre si, façam silencio e escutem a magia, se conectem com a magia da floresta. Conversem com as árvores através de sua magia, não com palavras, mas de energia para energia, vida para vida. Talvez não aconteça hoje, mas se vocês se permitirem a Floresta o acolherá e lhe permitirão usar sua madeira. Quando isso acontecer vocês sentirão a energia e encontraram a árvore onde poderão colher a madeira. Se isso acontecer me chamem, pois vou guia-los ao próximo passo. Agora vão, lembrem-se, não pensem em nada, se concentrem na floresta em pedir o que vocês precisam, sejam humildes e só pensem no aqui e agora. — Suas palavras eram suaves quase hipnóticas os convidando enquanto entravam na Floresta.

Harry não teve dificuldade em esvaziar a mente e se concentrar na Floresta, na sua magia e era incrível, sua meditação magica ajudou muito. Ela era velha e ansiosa como que estivesse feliz em conectar-se com jovens magias, Harry fechou os olhos e caminhou sentindo-se seguro e a energia quente passou por seu corpo aquecendo e protegendo. A magia das árvores pedia que confiasse e Harry suavemente sorriu e se deixou conectar, era quase intenso demais de um jeito bom. Ele agradeceu sua energia e pediu o que buscava, suavemente a magia o conduziu e sem abrir os olhos ele se deixou guiar até chegar em frente a uma árvore de Faia cheia de musgos cobrindo seu tronco grosso e antigo, tinha raízes que se sobressaiam sobre a terra grossa e húmida.

Harry sorriu entendendo sua permissão e passou a mão por seu tronco em uma caricia suave.

— Obrigada. — Disse ele e se inclinou se curvando, Harry não sabia porque fizera isso, instinto talvez, mas seu respeito pareceu agradar a árvore que se agitou e algumas gotas de neve caíram sobre ele.

Rindo Harry olhou em volta procurando pelo professor para ajuda-lo, mas o encontrou a uns cinco metros o observando com um sorriso.

— Tendo uma boa conversa, Sr. Potter? — Perguntou Prof. Jonas.

— Sim, ela é uma brincalhona. — Respondeu ele com um sorriso.

— Eu te observei quando entrou, conseguir essa conexão é muito difícil e não esperava que ninguém conseguisse na primeira aula, mas você conseguiu em segundos, estou impressionado. Acredito que herdou o dom dos seus antepassados. — Cumprimentou Jonas sincero.

Harry corou e olhou para as mãos, ainda não se acostumara com elogios.

— Hum... não sei professor, acho que minha facilidade vem do fato de que estou praticando a meditação magica e não porque tenho algum dom. — Harry explicou tímido.

— Meditação mágica? Isso também é uma arte e das mais difíceis, demorei para encontrar o estado de ausência. Quanto tempo você demorou? — Perguntou ele se aproximando, mas parecia muito atento aos outros alunos também.

— Demorei dois dias. — Disse Harry pesaroso, mas viu os olhos do professor o olhar surpreso.

— Dois dias? Por Merlin, eu demorei 4 meses e olha que tinha uma boa conexão com minha magia. — Jonas sorriu e pareceu o olhar com mais atenção. — Não é a Meditação Magica Sr. Potter é um dom que você tem de se conectar com sua magia e a magia do mundo, que lhe permitiu acessar o estado de ausência tão rapidamente e se conectar com a magia da Floresta. Um dom que deve ter herdado de seus antepassados.

Harry ficou surpreso com essa declaração, não pensara que se conectar a magia fosse um dom.

— Mas pensei que todos pudessem fazer isso, sabe, meditação magica e se conectar com a magia. — Disse ele confuso.

— Sim, todos podemos, mas alguns com mais facilidade do que outros e é assim com todos os tipos de magia, mas alguns tem isso como um dom magico. — Olhando com um sorriso, continuou. — Aposto que você é um natural para voar na vassoura, que é muito bom com Herbologia ou Poções ou Astronomia ou os três, aposto que quando você começar a estudar como encontrar e identificar magia ocultas será o primeiro da sua turma e se quiser ser um animago, seu animal estará conectado profundamente com a natureza. E você pode se descobrir um grande nadador se já não for, além de um ótimo carpinteiro magico. — Disse ele e observando seu jovem aluno percebeu que estava parcialmente certo por seu rosto corado de timidez.

— Eu sou um voador natural e bom em Poções, mas Prof. Jonas, como antes de vir para Hogwarts eu não sentia essa magia se é um dom eu poder senti-la e me conectar com ela tão facilmente? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Bem, primeiro ter o dom por si só não significa nada, um pianista, por exemplo, se ele não tiver acesso a um piano e tocar e tocar e treinar como poderia acessar e aperfeiçoar seu dom? — Disse Jonas observando seus alunos, mas ninguém parecia ter se conectado como Harry. — E quanto mais você usa sua magia, mais a treina e a conhece mais aperfeiçoa esse dom. Devo lhe dizer Sr. Potter que se não se limitar ou parar de buscar conhecimento, você descobrirá que há poucas coisas no mundo que não poderá fazer com sua magia.

Harry acenou concordando, não tinha a menor intenção de parar de aprender.

— Como faço professor para colher a madeira para o meu banco? — Harry perguntou olhando para a gigantesca árvore.

— Bem, é muito simples, qual galho você acredita tem madeira suficiente para o seu banco?

Harry olhou para a árvore e apontou para um galho grosso e comprido as uns 5 metros de altura.

— Tem certeza? Pense no banco que você vai construir, visualize a mesa de trabalho e calcule com sua altura, seu banco e o dos outros terão tamanhos diferentes, pois vocês têm alturas diferentes. Você precisa de um banco na altura certa para realizar sem trabalho com as ferramentas que comprou. Observe com atenção, você pediu madeira apenas para o banco, não deve sobrar madeira para mais nada ou para jogar fora, sem desperdício. Se concentre e siga sua intuição, qual galho você precisa Sr. Potter?

Enquanto Jonas falava suavemente Harry fechou os olhos e visualizou o banco na altura que precisava e sentiu a magia da Faia e dos seus galhos, tocando seu tronco a sentiu sussurrar suavemente e abrindo os olhos apontou para um galho diferente, ele era mais fino e jovem e estava a uns 3 metros de altura.

— Aquele professor, tenho certeza. — Disse Harry com um sorriso.

— Muito bem, agora vou te ensinar a colhe-la. — E tirou da bolsa de couro transversal que usava uma escada encolhida, colocando no chão aumentou até a altura certa com sua varinha. — Bem, agora você sobe e vou lhe ensinar os feitiços que precisa para não se machucar. — Harry obedeceu e subiu os três metros de escada. — Primeiro passo é amarrar o galho ou então quando você o serrar ele cairá sobre você, isso é importante Sr. Potter, segurança é fundamental na carpintaria mágica. O feitiço é Ligabis in Genere, não tem movimento especifico, apenas aponte e deslize sua varinha pelo galho.

Harry disse o feitiço e sentiu quando sua magia o obedeceu e teceu uma rede de amarras invisíveis como cordas de magia em volta do galho o sustentando.

— Pronto. — Disse Harry olhando para o professor em busca do próximo passo.

Jonas ergueu a sobrancelha surpreso e usando sua varinha verificou que o feitiço fora feito perfeitamente e na primeira vez, incrível.

— Você se esqueceu de dizer que é bom em Feitiços também Sr. Potter. Bem, agora você vai serrar o galho, serrar não cortar, menos impacto para a árvore. O feitiço é Removere in Genere, seja suave, cuidadoso e se precisar repetir não tem problema. — Orientou Jonas suavemente, Harry o achou um bom professor.

— Removere in Genere. — Disse Harry suavemente, queria remover o galho, mas sem machucar a árvore ou usar sua magia grosseiramente.

Ele repetiu o feitiço mais duas vezes até que o galho se soltou e pairou no ar segurado pela magia do feitiço anterior.

— Muito bem, existe agora dois caminhos, você usa sua magia para que o galho o acompanhe flutuando ou você deixa a madeira leve e a carrega em seus ombros. O que você prefere? — Perguntou Jonas sorrindo orgulhoso.

— Prefiro leva-la com minha magia, professor. — Respondeu Harry que não gostou da ideia de usar magia para deixa-la leve.

— Muito bem, você conhece Wingardium Leviosa, essa é uma versão mais forte, ainda mantendo as amarras magicas do outro feitiço o que eu quero que você faça é dizer a essas amarrar invisíveis para te seguir. O feitiço é Secundum Virtutem, o que quer dizer que elas seguirão sua magia ou energia. — Explicou Jonas.

Harry acenou entendendo e sem dificuldade fez o feitiço e quando desceu a escada o galho o seguiu suavemente. Sorrindo por ter conseguido ele observou o professor guardar a escada e agradeceu.

— De nada Harry, foi meu prazer e...

— Professor Jonas? — Uma voz gritou de mais ao longe a esquerda da Floresta, parecia empolgada e não preocupada.

— Ah, acho que mais alguém conseguiu, maravilhoso. — Disse Jonas e se apressou na direção da voz.

Harry ficou mais um pouco e suavemente agradeceu a árvore acariciando seu tronco cheio de musgo e ouviu seu sussurro de carinho e despedida. Ele então seguiu rápido em direção ao professor, pois ele conhecia aquela voz, seu galho o acompanhou suavemente. Quando se aproximou sorriu feliz ao perceber que estava certo, era Neville e ele sorria encantado em frente a um grande e antigo carvalho. Se mantendo mais afastado ele observou como o Prof. Jonas o elogiava fazendo seu amigo corar e sorrir bobamente e depois escolher e colher o galho correto. Harry sabia da conexão do seu amigo com Herbologia, não pode deixar de pensar que talvez seus problemas com voar fosse apenas medo e insegurança.

No resto da aula apenas mais um aluno conseguiu a conexão, Owen, e Harry ficou muito feliz, pois sabia o quanto a carpintaria magica o ajudaria e sua família. Quando voltaram para a sala os três meninos colocaram seus galhos em suas bancadas e o professor acalmou aqueles que não conseguiram dizendo ser normal cada um ir em um ritmo diferente do outro. Orientou que ninguém tentasse ir a Floresta sozinho, mas que a noite antes de dormir tentassem meditar e se conectar com sua magia. Ele assegurou a Harry, Neville e Owen que seus galhos estariam em segurança até a próxima aula.

Os meninos foram para a cozinha lanchar, pois estavam famintos e conversaram sobre a aula. Neville ainda parecia estar flutuando e muito corado com os elogios.

— Eu entendi o que você disse Harry, é incrível, como se eu fosse minha magia e minha magia fosse eu e dava para sentir toda a magia da floresta e o carvalho que se conectou comigo, ele sussurrou, posso jurar que ele me chamou de amigo. — Disse ele encantado.

— Bem, eu não cheguei tão longe, não consegui a conexão, mas me conectei com minha magia e espero que agora eu consiga realizar a meditação mágica. — Disse Terry sorrindo feliz por seus amigos.

Harry explicou o que dissera Jonas e seus amigos arregalaram os olhos.

— Então é normal que eu não esteja conseguindo o estado de ausência, quer dizer a meditação é legal, me sinto com mais energia e estou dormindo e descansando melhor, mas se o professor Jonas demorou 4 meses não seria impossível que eu demorasse alguns meses também. — Terry acenou entendendo. — Você conseguiu tão rápido porque você tem esse dom e é por isso que é tão bom em voar e Poções, mesmo feitiçaria. Aposto que o Neville vai conseguir o estado de ausência rapidamente também.

Neville corou ainda mais e Harry pensou que seu amigo não estava acostumado a ser elogiado, exatamente como ele. Depois do lanche Harry foi para a enfermaria e os amigos decidiram procurar Hermione para contarem sobre a aula. Harry deveria ter vindo procurar Madame Pomfrey mais cedo naquela semana, mas estivera muito ocupado, os professores estavam passando mais deveres, talvez, já em preparação para os exames. E por causa da aproximação do jogo com os Slytherins, seu capitão, Trevor, programara 3 treinos durante a semana.

Quando entrou na enfermaria Harry só esperou alguns segundos antes de ouvir os passos da curandeira. Quando ela o viu sua expressão se franziu levemente.

— Está atrasado, Sr. Potter. — Disse ela com severidade.

—Eu sei, desculpe Madame Pomfrey, mas a semana foi corrida e cheia de coisas, parecia que nunca tinha tempo. — Disse timidamente.

— Eu entendo, você voltou de férias e é difícil voltar ao ritmo, mas poderia ter vindo a noite depois do jantar, essa poção é importante tomar sem atrasos. Vamos lá, deite-se que vou pega-la para você. — Disse Pomfrey e desapareceu em seu escritório.

Harry se deitou na cama da enfermaria e quando ela voltou bebeu sua poção azul translucida sem nenhuma careta. Estava acostumado, além disso queria muito crescer e melhorar sua saúde.

— Sr. Potter, recebi uma carta da Sra. Boot, ela me contou que o levou para um checape completo com alguns médicos trouxas e tomar vacinas que as crianças trouxas tomam. Você poderia me contar os resultados apresentados? — Perguntou ela sentando-se com seu prontuário e uma pena.

Harry contou sobre como fora a consulta, os exames e as recomendações.

— E alguns resultados mais complexos só sairão nesta semana, eu preciso fazer os exercícios fisioterapêuticos para combater a atrofia muscular por imobilização e quando meus novos óculos ficarem prontos a Sra. Serafina vai envia-los. A consulta com o oftalmologista foi tudo bem, ele disse que minha miopia é um pouco avançada para minha idade e regulou o grau com lentes melhores, minhas lentes não estavam muito fora do grau, mas eram bem simples, agora vou ter uma lente superior e uma armação nova. — Harry explicou enquanto sentia seus ossos esquentarem e doerem.

— Fisioterapêuticos? Oftalmologista? Não conheço estes termos, você poderia me esclarecer? — Perguntou a curandeira confusa.

Harry acenou e explicou o que cada profissional faz e como eram os exercícios e equipamentos que estava usando para a atrofia. E como o médico oftalmologista examinava seus olhos com maquinas e tinha dito que quando ficasse mais velho sua miopia tinha a tendência a retroceder com seu desenvolvimento e melhor alimentação.

— Hum, interessante, maquinas, equipamentos, como é incrível o que os trouxas fazem. E ele realmente acredita que a miopia pode retroceder, ora nunca ouvi falar disso. — Disse ela surpresa. — Nós temos curandeiros que examinam os olhos e se identificam um problema o paciente é enviado a única loja no Beco Diagonal onde o Optometrista descobre qual o problema, medi o grau e faz os óculos que você precisa.

— Bem, no mundo trouxa o Oftalmologista é um médico, um curandeiro e apenas ele pode dar a receita dos óculos que você precisa e depois você vai ao Optometrista que apenas fabrica seus óculos de acordo com a receita. — Explicou Harry percebendo que o mundo magico parecia um pouco atrasado neste aspecto.

— Realmente? Muito interessante. E fico feliz que tenha acesso a esses recursos Sr. Potter inclusive esses exercícios que ajudam seus músculos a se curarem e desenvolverem mais rápido. Sra. Boot me disse também que ele recomendou que você nadasse, pois isso o ajudaria a crescer. — Disse ela interessada.

— Sim o fisioterapeuta disse que a natação é um exercício completo, que nadar diariamente ajuda a crescer porque você utiliza e flexiona todos os músculos e ossos do corpo e sem impacto como correr ou pegar peso, por que seu corpo está flutuando. — Harry explicou suavemente. — Ele disse que se eu nadasse todos os dias cresceria mais rapidamente e de maneira mais saudável.

— Entendo, vou fazer algumas pesquisas e depois de ter mais informações procurarei o diretor e tentarei colocar algumas ideias em pratica, não prometo a você que vou conseguir, mas lhe garanto que vou tentar. — Disse ela com firmeza.

Harry acenou e agradeceu com um sorriso, sabia que se ela pudesse o ajudaria e se houvesse alguma maneira de ele nadar em Hogwarts ela descobriria e tentaria fazer funcionar.

O sábado de Harry foi ocupado e interessante como quase sempre são seus dias em Hogwarts, mas o dia de seu advogado conseguiu ser ainda mais. Ele chegou aos Escritórios de Assuntos Internos da ICW as 9 horas e passou toda a manhã respondendo perguntas de cada uma das provas que conseguira e apontando outras direções que não pode verificar por questão de sigilo. E acompanhou a preparação das equipes da ICW, a jurídica e a policial que com o comando de Denver ouviu atentamente as instruções e as 13 horas a operação deu início.

Falc acompanhou o Sr. Balmat e a AC Denver com um grupo de 12 Agentes Aurores até o Ministério da Magia, eles entraram pelas lareiras diretas que acessavam o escritório da ICW dentro do Ministério. Os escritórios tinham apenas uma sala para reuniões e uma recepcionista que dava informações, pois a ICW preferiria fazer seu trabalho em um lugar neutro. A recepcionista piscou assustada quando viu o Sr. Secretário e mais todo o contingente que o acompanhava.

— Darlina, consiga o Ministro da Magia, a Chefe do Departamento de Leis e o Chefe Auror imediatamente, estaremos na sala de reuniões. — Disse Sr. Balmat seriamente e a moça abriu a boca e acenou freneticamente.

Todos foram para a sala de reuniões e Falc ficou um pouco surpreso ao entender que era o Ministro que vinha até o Sr. Secretário e não o contrário. Ele esperava que demorasse para os convocados aparecerem, afinal era sábado, mas em menos de 5 minutos a Chefe do DLM Madame Amélia Bones entrou na sala e veio cumprimentar o Sr. Balmat.

— Sr. Secretário, um prazer revê-lo, apesar de que pelo número de Agentes posso imaginar que o motivo não é dos mais auspiciosos. — Disse ela formalmente.

Madame Bones era uma mulher perto dos 60 anos, muito alta, cabelos grisalhos e curtos, rosto sério e profissional.

— Infelizmente não, Madame Bones, apesar de sempre ser um prazer encontrá-la. Minha presença hoje no Ministério é dos mais graves, mas gostaria de esperar os outros convocados. — Disse ele educadamente, embora claramente uma decisão final.

— Certamente. — Concordou ela e olhando em volta o viu. — Falc, não tinha te visto e não sabia que trabalhava para a ICW. — Disse Bones muito surpresa e se aproximando para cumprimenta-lo.

— Madame Bones, prazer em reencontra-la. Eu não trabalho para a ICW, a razão de minha presença será esclarecida pelo Sr. Secretário. — Disse Falc sorrindo ao apertar sua mão, ela o olhou com atenção, mas ele se manteve neutro.

Quase mais 10 minutos e o Chefe do Departamento do Aurores Gabriel Sparks entrou, ele era um homem alto, um pouco acima do peso, tinha por volta de 80 anos e mostrava isso com seus cabelos brancos e calvo, além da barba comprida também branca. Ele usava vestes oficiais do Chefe Auror, negras e formais e caminhou elegantemente até o Sr. Secretario o cumprimentando formalmente e ignorando os outros presentes, ao contrário de Madame Bones que se apresentou e cumprimentou cada um.

Para Falc isso não era surpresa, conhecia a reputação de Sparks e sabia que tipo de pessoa ele era, mas viu Denver o olhando com atenção, afinal, ele era um dos seus alvos. Demorou mais cinco minutos e o Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge entrou afobado e apressado com seu chapéu coco verde limão nas mãos, usando um terno verde escuro, baixo e gordo, com uma cabeça redonda e calva. Ele estava perto dos 60 anos e era um dos homens mais fracos que Falc já conhecera.

— Sr. Secretário, acabei de receber sua mensagem, o senhor deseja uma reunião? Qual assunto? Não me lembro de termos nada agenda e, em um sábado, não menos. — Disse Fudge se aproximando com a mão estendida, mas mostrando claramente exasperação.

Antes de responder Sr. Balmat fez um sinal e todos os Agentes deixaram a sala, com exceção de AC Denver. Em seguida, olhando para o Ministro, falou:

— Não tínhamos nada agendado porque o que me traz aqui é uma emergência e elas não escolhem dias, Sr. Ministro. Assim, o dia pouco importa diante do que tenho a fazer. — O tom do Sr. Balmat era de dar arrepios e até mesmo Fudge pareceu perceber com algum tipo de instinto que ele estava em problemas.

— Oh, sim, claro, claro, e então, qual a emergência? Estamos a sua disposição para o que precisar, qualquer ajuda, Sr. Secretário, pode contar com o Ministério. — Disse o Ministro bajulador.

— Bom saber, Sr. Ministro. Porque a partir deste momento, com a autoridade concedida a mim pela Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, eu estou colocando o Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido sob investigação judicial e criminal. Aqui está o documento oficial assinado e com o Brasão da ICW. — Disse ele em tom formal que indicava ser algo imutável.

— Mas..., mas... o que... porque... Como... — Fudge balbuciou pálido, sua expressão de pânico e sua boca escancarada. Seria engraçado se o que acontecera com Sirius não fosse trágico.

— E aqui estão os meus primeiros pedidos e medidas, este é um decreto oficial de transferência de custódia do prisioneiro 390, Sirius Orion Black, da Prisão Bruxa de Azkaban para as celas do Escritório de Assuntos Internos da ICW. A remoção e transferência é imediata. A Agente Chefe Auror Denver designará dois Agentes para escoltar o prisioneiro da prisão, o senhor pode, Sr. Ministro, indicar alguém para acompanha-los. — Disse Sr. Balmat objetivamente.

— Sirius Black! É disso que se trata!? Mas ele é um criminoso, um assassino cruel, eu vi pessoalmente seu trabalho e sua alegria diante dos corpos, fui um dos primeiros a chegar a cena... — Fudge se interrompeu quando Denver deu um passo em sua direção com um olhar predador e empalideceu ainda mais.

— Interessante informação, Ministro Fudge, isso o torna um dos muitos que interrogarei hoje. — Disse Denver com um sorriso frio.

— Mas... eu não compreendo, Sr. Secretário, o senhor não pode levar um prisioneiro condenado e... — Mais uma vez Fudge se interrompeu percebendo a expressão nada amigável do Sr. Balmat.

— Não posso? O senhor está negando uma ordem direta de um representante da ICW, Sr. Ministro?

— O que!? Não!? Não Sr. Secretário, eu quero colaborar com o que for necessário, mas gostaria de compreender o que está acontecendo. — Perguntou o Ministro apertando e amassando se chapéu ansiosamente, ele estava suando de desespero.

— Isso é algo que eu gostaria de saber também Sr. Secretário. — Disse madame Bones se aproximando e lendo os dois documentos oficiais apresentados. — Crimes contra os Direitos Humanos, mas isso é muito grave, o senhor pode nos informar quais são as acusações?

— Com grande desprazer. As acusações contra o seu Ministério são de aprisionar um homem sem a medidas judiciais corretas, sem uma investigação, interrogatório, audiência, negando lhe acesso a um advogado e muito menos a chance de defender-se em um julgamento. — Disse Sr. Secretario e dava para ver sua raiva. — Aqui está, a ordem de condenação da Ministra Bagnold ao Sr. Black, uma condenação de prisão perpétua com a alegação de que provas incontestáveis e testemunhas comprovavam a traição e assassinato em massa.

Madame Bones pegou a ordem e empalideceu enquanto lia.

— Por Merlin, o que fizemos? — Disse ela completamente chocada.

— Mas, o que isso significa? Foi feita pela antiga Ministra, não tem nada a ver com o Ministério e foi a mais de 10 anos. — Disse Fudge aflito.

— Foi feito por Bagnold, enquanto no cargo de Ministra, assim o cargo e o Ministério herdam o crime cometido. — Informou Bones. — Isso é desumano Ministro Fudge, o senhor deve se preparar para dar uma declaração pedindo desculpas o mais rápido possível e precisamos remover o Sr. Black daquele inferno.

— Isso é uma grande tolice. — Disse uma voz mais grossa e todos encaram o Chefe Auror que os olhava com o cenho franzindo e certa empáfia. — Black foi corretamente condenado por seus crimes, ele era um traidor da pior espécie e porque precisaria de um julgamento se sua culpa era óbvia? Na verdade, tanto Bartô Crouch como eu defendemos que ele fosse executado com o beijo imediatamente. Toda essa confusão por causa de alguém que já deve estar babando e balbuciando como um descerebrado é um absurdo.

O silencio depois de sua declaração foi tão pesado que até mesmo Fudge que não é particularmente inteligente percebeu que Sparks dissera algo absurdo e auto condenável.

— Sr. Sparks, eu acreditava que tudo o que aconteceu nesse horrível episódio fosse incompetência e descaso, mas ouvindo essa declaração percebo que o que instigou esse crime hediondo foi a crueldade e arrogância de homens que deveriam defender e seguir as leis até o ultimo de suas forças. — Sr. Secretário se aproximou dele alguns passos. — Mas estou curioso, quais eram as provas incontestáveis que mostraram a vocês que sua culpa era tão óbvia que justificava tirar do Sr. Black o direito a uma investigação, interrogatório, audiência, acesso a um advogado e por fim um julgamento?

— Bem, Sr. Secretário, não sei quem o procurou com todas essas calunias, mas lhe garanto que o Black está tendo o que merece. Talvez, por não ser inglês e ainda tão jovem, o senhor não tenha todas as informações, mas lhe garanto que quando ouvir todas as crueldades cometidas por Black, vai concordar que Azkaban é o lugar certo para ele. — Disse Sparks floreando, bajulando e discriminando na mesma frase, mas sem responder à pergunta feita.

— Ouvir e supor é diferente de provar e saber, eu lhe perguntei quais as provas incontestáveis os levaram a condenar a prisão perpétua um homem que não teve o direito concedido a todos pela Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos, o direito a se defender e provar sua inocência. Quero que enumere as provas, Sr. Sparks. Agora. — Seu tom deixava claro que era uma ordem e não aceitaria mais rodeios.

— Bem, Black foi encontrado em flagrante, Sr. Secretário, ao lado de 13 corpos, rindo alegremente devido ao prazer da morte de todas aquelas pessoas. Mortes que ele causou, isso sem falar que ele era o Guardião dos Potters, uma testemunha confirmou isto, tendo ouvido a informação do próprio casal. — Disse ele em tom de fato.

— Desculpe, mas se você estivesse na bancada de testemunhas em um julgamento e meu cliente tivesse tido um advogado decente, ele protestaria a essa informação. — Falc se adiantou e disse com frieza. — Ele diria: Sr. Meritíssimo, rindo alegremente é a opinião pessoal do Sr. Sparks, peço que não seja aceito como prova nos altos do processo. E o juiz aceitaria o pedido. E acrescentaria, onde está a prova de sua alegação caluniosa, de que meu cliente matou todas aquelas pessoas?

— E quem é você? — Disse Sr. Sparks rispidamente.

— Falcon Boot, advogado de defesa de Sirius Orion Black. E meu cliente é inocente até que a culpa seja provada por um tribunal justo e se tivesse tido a chance de contestar essas chamadas provas incontestáveis e testemunhas não teria passado 10 anos de sua vida em Azkaban. — Acrescentou Falc com convicção.

Sua afirmação surpreendeu Fudge e Bones, mas Sparks apenas riu debochadamente.

— Sinto muito garoto, mas você está errado, Black não apenas é culpado como duvido que teria como contestar a testemunha do caso. Nem você nem qualquer advogado poderia enfrentar Albus Dumbledore em um julgamento e foi ele que nos deu a informação de que Black era o guardião dos Potters. — Disse presunçosamente.

— E ele era a única testemunha? Vocês não se preocuparam em realizar uma investigação completa? Enviar aurores para questionar outras pessoas por mais informações? — Questionou Denver duramente.

— E porque faríamos isso? — Perguntou Sparks petulante.

— Além do fato de que esse seria o procedimento legal correto? Talvez, para ter certeza que o guardião secreto não foi alterado no último instante, sem que Dumbledore tenha sido informado disso. — Disse Sr. Balmat lhe lançando um olhar mortal.

— Merlin nos ajude, foi isso que aconteceu? — Bones perguntou empalidecendo. — Condenamos um homem aquele inferno sem julgamento e ainda por cima ele é inocente?

— Black não é inocente! — Exclamou Sparks ferozmente.

— Isso não importa! O Sr. Black ser inocente ou não, pouco importa diante das ações criminosas que este Ministério cometeu a 10 anos. — Sr. Balmat falou sem gritar, mas sua veemência agiu com a força de um berro. — Este governo, este país deveria se envergonhar e lamentar o dia em que seus principais representantes políticos e legais agem como Deuses, acreditando-se no direito de tirar a liberdade e direitos de um homem livre. Que se acreditam superiores para desconsiderar Acordos e Tratados feitos a décadas para proteger e respeitar a humanidade. E o senhor, Sr. Sparks viverá para lamentar muito esse dia. Tire-o da minha frente. — Disse o Sr. Secretário friamente.

Houve um instante de silencio, mas logo Denver se adiantou e com um sorriso frio, disse:

— Sr. Gabriel Sparks, o senhor está preso pelo crime de quebra sumaria e confessa do Artigo 10 da Decla...

— O que? O senhor não pode, não tem o direito de me prender, tira essa algemas magicas de mim. Eu sou o Chefe Auror do Ministério da Magia, como você ousa... — Enquanto a AC Denver o prendia e lia seus direitos o Sr. Sparks olhava indignado para o Sr. Secretário que caminhou até perto dele invadindo o seu espaço pessoal.

— Eu posso, eu ouso e tenho total direito de prendê-lo por seus crimes. Mas para sua tranquilidade eu não sou como você, se não, imagine isso, com sua confissão eu poderia julgar que você não precisa de um advogado, do direito de se defender em um julgamento e envia-lo direto para Azkaban. Afinal, eu tenho certeza de sua culpa. — Disse ele, o olhando nos olhos até o homem ficar pálido e finalmente perceber que estava em grandes problemas. —Tire-o da minha frente.

Denver sinalizou para um do Agentes que escoltou um chocado futuro ex-Chefe Auror para fora da sala de reunião.

— Sr. Secretário? — Uma voz aguda sussurrou, era Fudge que estava tão pálido e meio esverdeado e que durante os últimos minutos se encolhera tentando passar despercebido, mas agora o medo lhe deu coragem para falar.

— Sim, Sr. Ministro? — Respondeu o Sr. Balmat.

— O senhor vai me prender também? — Perguntou Fudge como uma criança apavorada.

— Não Sr. Ministro, mas o senhor como outros serão interrogados e terão que esclarecer suas participações neste ato criminoso. Sugiro que colabore e não resista e acompanhe um dos meus agentes até os Escritórios de Assuntos Internos da ICW. — Disse ele calmamente, parecia estar quase com pena do Ministro.

— Sim, claro, eu não tenho porque não colaborar, sim, sim. O que devo fazer? Hum, talvez chamar o Dumbledore e ele resolverá tudo. Amélia, você acredita que é o que eu devo fazer? — Ele parecia estar em um pânico confuso e falava apressado e afobado.

— Não Sr. Ministro, o senhor não chamará ninguém, a não ser um advogado se acreditar que precisa de um. O que o senhor vai fazer é deixar alguém que o represente supervisionando e nos auxiliando em nossas ações e acompanhar um dos meus Agentes até os Escritórios da ICW. E lá poderá se acalmar, respirar fundo e se lembrar em detalhes o que aconteceu naquele dia, dará seu depoimento e responderá as perguntas que lhe forem feitas. Você entendeu, Ministro Fudge? — Disse Sr. Balmat disse quase didaticamente.

— Eu... sim, entendi, Sr. Secretário, entendi. Amélia, por favor, você poderia me representar? — Disse ele olhando para Madame Bones.

— Sim, Ministro, não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de tudo enquanto estiver na ICW. — Disse ela gentilmente e parecia um pouco chocada com o óbvio desmoronamento do Ministro Fudge.

Depois disso tudo se moveu mais rapidamente, Bones selecionou pessoal de confiança para acompanhar a equipe jurídica e dois Agentes para os arquivos onde se cumpriu a ordem oficial para o recolhimento dos processos dos últimos 15 anos. E mais dois aurores para acompanhar dois agentes até Azkaban onde recolheriam Sirius para a transferência. Dois agentes ficaram com o Sr. Balmat o tempo todo, enquanto Denver foi pessoalmente convocar o Auror do caso Alastor Moody e o antigo Chefe do DLM Bartô Crouch para que se apresentassem imediatamente para esclarecimentos. E enquanto Falc esperava calmamente por seu cliente para acompanha-lo as suas novas acomodações, Remus Lupin recebia uma visita assustadoramente oficial.

Remus estava vivendo no pequeno chalé onde crescera com sua família, próximo ao Rio Yare na região de Norwich. Apesar de nunca conseguir um emprego por muito tempo e ter pouco dinheiro para provisões básicas, ter um lugar para viver era um grande alento e segurança. Naquela tarde de sábado ele estava olhando os classificados trouxas, era uma boa opção para alguém com sua condição, pois muitas vezes Remus conseguia bicos em fabricas ou portos para trabalhos temporários. Assim, ele conseguia se manter com dificuldades, mas ainda com dignidade. Mexendo seu chá suavemente, Remus dobrou o jornal de Dover, procurando por alguma opção de trabalho no porto quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Além de confuso porque não esperava ninguém e raramente recebia visitas, Remus abriu a porta e encontrou dois bruxos em vestes negras, aurores obviamente e olhando com mais atenção sentiu um frio na espinha ao identificar o brasão da ICW. Não fizera nada errado, mas talvez eles descobriram que era um lobisomem e estavam lhe investigando por causa de algum incidente causado por sua espécie.

— Posso ajuda-los, Agentes? — Perguntou o mais calmo que conseguiu.

— Remus John Lupin? — Perguntou um deles em tom oficial.

— Sim. — Respondeu Lupin engolindo em seco.

— Precisamos que nos acompanhe até os Escritórios e Assuntos Internos da ICW em Londres, imediatamente, para prestar esclarecimentos sobre uma investigação. — Disse o outro uniformemente.

— Posso saber qual investigação, Agentes? — Remus sabia que não conseguiria fugir de dois aurores da ICW, mas a vontade era imensa.

— Não temos autorização para divulgar quaisquer informações Sr. Lupin, apenas temos a missão de acompanha-lo. Imediatamente, senhor. — Disse o primeiro Agente o olhando com atenção, talvez percebendo seu instinto de fuga.

Lupin acenou e pegando o casaco do cabideiro da entrada acompanhou os Agentes em aparatação acompanhada direto para área de aparatação dos Escritórios em Londres.

Hagrid, em Hogwarts, recebeu a mesma visita, os aurores o acompanharam via chave de portal para outro ponto dos Escritórios, recusando seu desejo de chamar por Dumbledore para esclarecer a situação.

Enquanto isso diversas outras pessoas começaram a receber cartas solicitando suas presenças imediatas no Escritório da ICW no Ministério da Magia. E quando chegavam, eram encaminhados pela recepcionista para as lareiras de flu para os Escritórios de Assuntos Internos. Os Tonks, Vance, MacDougal eram apenas alguns deles.

Dumbledore estava em seu escritório, examinando suavemente a memória de sua reunião com Falcon Boot, o jovem lhe parecera sincero e disposto a ajudar, além de interessado em agrada-lo. Provavelmente, por medo que ele lhes tirasse a conta Potter ou por querer convence-lo a retomar as produções das fazendas. Mas Dumbledore ficara com a impressão de que o advogado lhe escondia algo, assim decidira dedicar parte de seu fim de semana a examinar a reunião com calma.

Quando chegou a parte em que pedia a ele que escondesse as casas de Harry viu uma leve contração em sua expressão, mas poderia ser choque ou surpresa, em nenhum momento Dumbledore sentira qualquer sentimento de raiva por parte do outro homem. Talvez, pensou, sentando-se em sua cadeira, fosse apenas sua consciência pesada o levando a ver mais do que havia. Nesse momento queria que Harry tivesse a oportunidade de ser apenas uma criança, estudar, fazer amigos e viver aventuras, sem o peso de administrar ou pensar em sua herança. Afinal, seria assim se James estivesse vivo e o menino já teria um peso muito grande para carregar no futuro.

E o mais importante, não podia correr o risco de Harry descobrir ter mais casas e querer deixar seus tios que não o tratavam tão bem. Dumbledore sabia quando o deixara lá que o menino não teria uma vida fácil, mas, por sua aparência quando chegou em Hogwarts, desconfiava que sua vida nos Dursley fora um pouco pior do que supusera, infelizmente a proteção era importante demais para correr o risco de se perder. Ele tinha um forte palpite que essa proteção dada por Lily tão amorosamente com o sacrifício de sua própria vida poderia ser fundamental para que Harry cumprisse a profecia e vencesse Tom.

E, pensou, era por causa dessa profecia que prepara tudo para Harry encontrar o espelho esta noite e estar pronto para lidar com Voldemort e Quirrell quando o momento chegasse. Prepara-lo para as dificuldades que o futuro traria era o mais importante...

Uma batida na janela o distraiu de seus pensamentos e Dumbledore a abriu com um movimento de varinha e deixou que a coruja entrasse com sua entrega.

— Olá, minha querida, o que você tem para mim? — Sussurrou ele e pegou a carta da perna estendida da coruja. — Você precisa aguardar resposta? Se não pode ir para o corujal se aquecer e descansar antes de sua viagem de volta.

A coruja saiu janela a fora e distraidamente Dumbledore tornou a fecha-la enquanto examinava o envelope da carta da ICW de Londres. O que poderia ser? Não se lembrava de nenhum assunto pendente, mas era possível que algo surgisse e ele precisara ser informado. Abrindo a carta Dumbledore franziu o cenho confuso, era uma convocação para comparecer aos Escritórios para prestar esclarecimentos sobre uma investigação. Ora, que investigação? Não havia nada que a ICW estivesse investigando em solo britânico neste momento.

Bem, deveria ir avisar Minerva que passaria a tarde resolvendo pendencias da ICW e que ela deveria assumir, como sempre brilhantemente, seu lugar na direção da escola, decidiu.

Todos iam aos poucos chegando e sendo encaminhados a ala leste dos Escritórios da ICW e colocados em salas individuais de interrogatórios sem suas varinhas e sem terem se cruzados uns com os outros ou informados do assunto, apesar de alguns saberem do que se tratava. Dumbledore foi o último e se recusou a entregar sua varinha, quis falar com o Secretário Sr. Balmat e foi encaminhado para sua sala onde esperou por quase uma hora até que ele retornasse.

Enquanto o diretor de Hogwarts, além de todos os outros cargos, tomava um proverbial chá de cadeira, Sirius Black era retirado de Azkaban e, acompanhado por seu advogado, levado via chave de portal para sua nova cela nas instalações prisionais da ICW, Londres. A cela era simples, mas perto do lugar onde estivera parecia um palácio e mais importante, sem Dementadores, pensou, Sirius. Olhando para seu advogado tentou se lembrar do encontro com ele e sua prima, quando fora? Eles falaram que iriam liberta-lo, mas depois de um tempo Sirius concluíra que fora um sonho ou alucinação, talvez os Dementadores estivessem finalmente enlouquecendo-o.

— Entendo que você está muito confuso, Sirius, vou lhe explicar tudo o que aconteceu, mas primeiro você terá que passar por um banho, um curandeiro e um longo interrogatório. Você deve se preparar, pois precisará explicar com detalhes aos aurores da ICW tudo que aconteceu naqueles dias, pouco antes de ser preso. — Disse Falc, lhe orientando sobre o que estava por vir.

— Finalmente. — Respondeu Sirius com um sorriso sarcástico.


	28. Interrogatórios e Uma Armadilha

**NA: Olá, gostaria de agradecer a todos que revisaram e responderam minha pergunta sobre capítulos longos. E informo a vocês que a votação foi unanime, todos querem que eles continuem longos e como eu gosto deles assim, é assim que vai continuar.**

 **Sobre esse capítulo, a primeira parte alguns podem achar diferente ou estranho ou mesmo desnecessário, mas espero que compreendam que como Sirius não terá um julgamento, eu queria colocar a minha versão dos fatos dos envolvidos em sua prisão na história, ou pelo menos as partes mais importantes. Queria também colocar o trabalho policial/auror competente e eu amo livros policiais. Esse não será o foco da história, claro, mas ainda foi muito divertido escrever os interrogatórios. Espero que gostem, Tania.**

Capítulo 27

A tarde de sábado foi longa e dura para aqueles que se viram alvo do interrogatório de AC Denver. Com tantas pessoas em diferentes salas de interrogatórios, ela criou uma estratégia de ataca e recua, assim entrando e saindo de diferentes salas e fazendo perguntas e depois se ausentando e voltando e repetindo-as duramente, uma e outra vez.

O único que se manteve tranquilo o tempo todo foi Albus Dumbledore. Desde o momento em que percebeu que sua posição não impediria de estar dentro de uma sala de interrogatório, ele ainda se recusou a entregar sua varinha, o honorável diretor de Hogwarts se sentou tranquilamente e respondeu às perguntas sucintamente. O Sr. Secretário estava na sala de observação assistindo por uma parede encantada os depoimentos de cada sala onde cada testemunha se encontrava. Neste exato momento assistia mais uma tentativa de AC Denver em interrogar o Chefe da Suprema Corte Bruxa e Supremo Chefe da ICW.

— Chefe Dumbledore, deixe-me ver se compreendo, o senhor alega ter se oferecido como guardião secreto dos Potters, mas que estes, contra sua recomendação decidiram usar o prisioneiro Sr. Sirius Black. — Perguntou ela duramente sentada diante dele, com uma mesa cinza e fria entre os dois.

— Como disse anteriormente, AC Denver. Espero que possa compreender desta vez. — Disse Dumbledore serenamente, mas seus olhos azuis estavam sérios e sem o brilho habitual.

Denver ignorou seu comentário e se levantando passeou pela sala, se mostrando pensativa.

— Mas o que não me disse é por que deu essa recomendação aos Potters? Por um acaso suspeitava que o Sr. Black poderia não ser de confiança?

— Sim.

— Porque?

— Entenda AC Denver, aquele era um período dos mais escuros, confiar na pessoa errada poderia significar a morte e no fim foi o que aconteceu com os Potters. Minha recomendação era apenas porque eu confiava apenas em mim mesmo com sua localização, mas respeitei a decisão que tomaram de usar Black. — Disse ele tranquilamente.

— Entendo, e o que é Chefe Dumbledore, a Ordem da Fênix? — Perguntou Denver e pela primeira vez viu seu desconforto, ele se moveu na cadeira ganhando tempo para decidir o que responder.

— Gostaria de entender o que se trata tudo isso, talvez se você ou o Sr. Secretário me disserem, posso esclarecer tudo sem toda essa perda de tempo. — Disse ele enrolando e não respondendo mais uma vez.

— O senhor saberá Chefe Dumbledore, assim que responder minhas perguntas e eu não estou perdendo o meu tempo. O que era a Ordem da Fênix? — Denver falou mais duramente, mas sem levantar a voz.

— Era uma organização que eu criei durante a guerra de bons e corajosos bruxos que queriam lutar mais efetivamente contra Voldemort e seus seguidores. — Disse em tom de quem falava de algo sem importância.

— Uma organização, entendo, quem eram os membros dessa organização?

— Prefiro não falar sobre isso, AC Denver, tenho certeza que entende a necessidade de sigilo e cobertura. Poderia colocar pessoas queridas em perigo. — Desconsiderou ele com um gesto de quem pede o próximo assunto.

— Mas a guerra acabou a mais de 10 anos, Chefe Dumbledore, além disso essas informações ficarão apenas em poder da ICW, a não ser que esses bons e corajosos bruxos fizeram algo ilegal e o senhor pretende esconder e protegê-los. — Disse ela se sentando e o olhando com atenção.

— Não, de maneira alguma. Muito bem, se você tiver um pergaminho e pena posso escrever seus nomes. — Disse Dumbledore resignadamente.

Lendo os nomes e a frente os que estavam marcados como mortos, Denver arqueou a sobrancelha e assoviou baixinho.

— Muitos nomes que não estão mais entre nós, Chefe Dumbledore, a mim me parece que sua organização estava sendo dizimada e que o fim da guerra é que salvou a vida dos que ainda estão vivos. — Disse ela ironicamente.

— Estávamos como você disse, AC Denver, em guerra e na linha de frente, assim era normal termos algumas baixas. — Dumbledore parecia ainda mais sério e levemente irritado.

— Claro, eu compreendo, afinal eram apenas bons e corajosos bruxos, sem qualquer treinamento ou protocolos de segurança, guiados pelo senhor na linha de frente de uma guerra. — Constatou ela tentando irrita-lo mais.

— Algumas vezes isso se faz necessário, na situação em que estávamos, muito perto de ter nosso mundo destruído não tínhamos escolha a não ser lutar de volta. Algumas vezes temos que escolher fazer o que é certo e não o que é fácil, AC Denver, tenho certeza que compreende isso em seu campo de trabalho. — Disse mais duramente.

— Claro, com certeza e tem mais uma coisa que eu compreendo em meu campo de trabalho, Chefe Dumbledore, eu compreendo o que significa quando 12 dos 22 membros da sua tal Ordem da Fênix são mortos em um período de um ano. Isso me diz que o senhor tinha uma toupeira e isso me leva a acreditar que o senhor desconfiava do Sr. Black e por isso recomendou aos Potters que não o usasse como o guardião secreto. Estou errada? — Disse ela se inclinando sobre a mesa e o olhando com atenção.

Seu rosto continuou neutro, mas dava para ver uma certa contrariedade. Ele se manteve em silencio, mas isso foi resposta o suficiente.

— Então, o senhor comandava uma organização que tinha a intenção de lutar contra o terrorista Voldemort e seus seguidores, mas alguém mudou de lado e estava matando um por um os seus membros. E o senhor desconfiou de Black, imagino que deva ter alertado os Potters de suas desconfianças? — AC Denver voltou a andar pensativamente pela sala.

— Sim, mas os dois não acreditavam que nenhum dos seus amigos eram o espião. Como já disse eles insistiram em Black.

— Amigos, então, eles não confiavam apenas em Black, quais desta lista eram seus outros amigos confiáveis?

— Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Marlene MacKinnon.

— Entendo, então qualquer um deles poderia ter sido escolhido para ser o guardião, com exceção de MacKinnon que estava morta desde o verão?

— Em teoria sim, mas eles me disseram que seria Sirius, discutiram comigo que seria ele e não eu e que confiavam nele. Quando logo depois me esqueci da localização do Chalé dos Potters, tive a confirmação.

— Então, o senhor não os viu realizar o encanto ou os encontrou depois e confirmou quem era o guardião?

— Não, mas apenas uma semana depois eu me lembrei onde eles viviam e sabia o que significava. — Disse ele tristemente.

— Entendo, e apenas com uma afirmação dita em uma discussão, sem comprovação visual o senhor se apresentou como única testemunha quando o Sr. Black foi preso e atestou que ele era o guardião? O senhor tinha mais alguma prova deste fato? Talvez tenha se encontrado com o Sr. Black e este lhe confirmou que ele era o guardião? — Sugeriu ela razoavelmente.

— Não, eu não me encontrei com nenhum deles e testemunhei o que eu sabia ser verdade, que Black era o guardião.

— Sabia? O que exatamente o senhor sabia Chefe Dumbledore? Que os Potters confiavam em seus três amigos e que decidiram escolher um deles para ser seu guardião? — AC Denver o olhou duramente. — A uma grande distância entre saber ou acreditar, em supor, que foi apenas o que o senhor tinha, uma suposição e ainda assim foi até o Ministério e declarou em alto em bom tom que Sirius Black era o Guardião Secreto dos Potters, mesmo sem provas.

Pela primeira vez Dumbledore pareceu ter que conter a si mesmo e recostando na cadeira juntou as duas mãos como em uma prece e a olhou silenciosamente, sua expressão vazia.

— Nada a dizer? Bem, vou deixá-lo sozinho e refletindo sobre nossa conversa e quando voltar o senhor pode me explicar porque se apresentou com um falso testemunho contra o Sr. Black. — Disse ela com um sorriso frio.

Levantando-se ela deixou a sala e depois de trancá-la foi até a sala de observação.

— Finalmente, ele parece estar dando algo. — Sr. Balmat disse ainda de olho no homem que era, essencialmente, seu chefe.

— Ele não deu quase nada comparado aos outros e duvido que vamos conseguir muito mais, senhor, ele não é nenhum tolo e sabe jogar com as palavras. — Disse ela, levemente frustrada.

— Não desista ainda AC Denver, temos muito tempo e paciência para esclarecer cada maldito ponto dessa história e ninguém sairá daqui até eu estar satisfeito e isso inclui Albus Dumbledore. — Ele falou com firmeza.

— Acredita que ele aceitará ficar muito mais tempo apenas sentado naquela sala, sem informações? — Denver poucas vezes encontrara alguém tão poderoso e imponente e sem nem se esforçar.

— Foi meu acordo com ele, deixei claro que era uma importante investigação da ICW em relação ao Ministério da Magia e que precisava de sua colaboração total para que chegássemos ao fim da operação com completa neutralidade. E que até mesmo se ele tivesse acesso as informações poderiam influenciar suas respostas e tornaria a investigação nula. Ele concordou prontamente, disse que não quer atrapalhar o trabalho da justiça. — Sr. Balmat não pode esconder um pouco de amargura em sua voz.

— Entendo. — Disse Denver e não precisava ou deveria ser dito o que os dois pensavam, se Dumbledore tivesse agido assim a 10 anos eles não estariam ali e um homem inocente não teria passado todo esse tempo na prisão.

— Qual você vai atacar agora? — Sr. Balmat perguntou.

— Creio que é hora de finalizar o Sr. Lupin. — Disse ela e depois deixou a sala de observação e foi até a sala onde estava o lobisomem.

Ao entrar o encontrou inclinado sobre a mesa pensativo e um pouco pálido.

— Vamos recomeçar Sr. Lupin. — Disse ela com dureza. — Me descreva a sua relação com os Potters, Sr. Black e Sr. Pettigrew?

— Eu já lhe respondi essa pergunta antes AC Denver, duas vezes e não sei mais o que eu posso dizer além do que já disse. — Respondeu ele com um suspiro cansado, mas em nenhum momento Sr. Lupin ficou agressivo, algo raro para alguém em sua condição preso em uma sala sem janelas a horas.

— Bem, me responda outra vez e quantas mais eu perguntar Sr. Lupin. — Disse ela e se inclinando em sua cadeira se acomodou confortavelmente.

— Eu os conheci em nosso 1º ano em Hogwarts, os quatro se tornaram meus amigos, Lily mais a frente quando estávamos mais velhos. — E Remus Lupin mais uma vez contou um resumo de seus anos na escola, claramente, escondendo alguns fatos e explicou sobre sua relação com eles na vida adulta. — Estávamos em guerra e, apesar de ainda amigos, não nos víamos com tanta frequência porque eu estava ocupado.

— Ocupado com a Ordem da Fênix? — Disse ela mudando o rumo do que fora anteriormente.

Sr. Lupin a olhou atentamente como se analisasse se devia mentir, já que ela parecia saber o que ele estava evitando dizer.

— Aqui, Sr. Lupin, eu tenho uma lista dos membros da Ordem, você deve reconhecer essa letra. — Disse ela docemente.

Lupin ficou ainda mais pálida e se recostando em sua cadeira, tentando se distanciar dela e o papel.

— Sim. — Sua voz saiu entrecortada. — Eu estava ocupado trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix, era um trabalho infiltrado e não via meus amigos com tanta frequência. Quando James e Lily foram se esconder ficou pior, pois era arriscado visita-los.

— Mas você sabia onde eles estavam escondidos?

— Sim, apenas era muito perigoso, eu poderia ser seguido e colocá-los em risco não era uma opção. Eu via Peter e Sirius com mais frequência.

— Porque os Potters estavam escondidos? — Disparou ela rápido.

— Porque Voldemort queria matá-los, Dumbledore trouxe a informação de um comensal da morte espião que os três, Harry também, eram alvos dele. — Informou ele dando de ombros.

— Entendo. E quem lhe informou que o Sr. Black era o guardião secreto dos Potters? — Denver mais uma vez se levantou e começou a andar pensativamente.

— Dumbledore, ele me escreveu pedindo que eu retornasse urgentemente, nesse ponto havia um zunzum percorrendo o acampamento. Quando o encontrei ele me contou sobre a morte de James e Lily e o que Sirius fizera.

— Ok, então imagino que depois de saber tudo isso, você como um dos melhores amigos do Sr. Black foi uma de suas testemunhas em seu julgamento. De sua discrição da relação de Black com os Potters deve ter lhe surpreendido muito que ele fosse considerado o culpado por suas mortes, além da morte de quase todas as pessoas dessa lista? — Questionou ela razoavelmente.

— Eu... não, Sirius nunca teve um julgamento, Dumbledore me contou que ele foi pego em flagrante depois de assassinar todas aquelas pessoas e Peter. Devido a isso e sua traição aos Potters o Ministério o condenou a vida em Azkaban. — Informou Remus e dava para ver raiva e tristeza em seu rosto.

— Ok, diga-me Sr. Lupin, o que faz o senhor acreditar que o Sr. Black era o guardião secreto?

— Ele era o mais próximo de James e Lily, padrinho de Harry, nós, Peter e eu éramos parte do grupo, mas Sirius e James eram como irmãos. E Sirius amava o Harry como um filho, assim ele era a escolha óbvia. — Informou Lupin.

— Mas toda essa descrição que você acabou de fazer me levam a pensar que Black não poderia ser aquele que traiu os Potters.

Lupin arregalou os olhos surpreso e depois franziu o cenho.

— Mas Dumbledore confirmou que Sirius era o guardião e...

— Esqueça o Dumbledore, Sr. Lupin estou perguntando a você, porque acreditou que Black seria aquele que trairia seus queridos amigos e seu amado afilhado? Porque não outro amigo de confiança, como você ou Pettigrew? — Disse ela batendo a mão com força na mesa para interromper sua justificativa.

— Eu... eu jamais os trairia e não estava por perto quando realizaram o Fidelius. E Peter, ele nunca faria isso, nem por um segundo eu consideraria isso.

— Mas acredita que o Sr. Black faria, nem por um segundo considerou o contrário ou então teria exigido um julgamento e insistido que ele era inocente. Porque? Porque Black e não Pettigrew? — Perguntou Denver.

— Peter, ele era doce e calmo, tímido e também adorava Lily e James e o Harry. Sirius era mais independente, egoísta e imprudente, além disso não se pode desconsiderar sua família. Os Black eram escuros e pressionaram Sirius toda a sua vida para que ele assumisse o lema da família. — Lupin disse se inclinando para frente tentando convencê-la ou a si mesmo.

— Estranha essa descrição dos dois, porque eu, mais cedo, colhi o depoimento dos membros da Ordem da Fênix ainda vivos e eles me disseram que Black era corajoso, leal e protetor enquanto Pettigrew foi descrito como, ansioso, inseguro, fraco, uma pessoa até o chamou de covarde. E também fui informada que Black fugiu de casa aos 16 anos por não querer se tornar um comensal da morte e que odiava a família. — Disse ela confusamente.

— Algo aconteceu, eu não sei o que, mas ele mudou de lado. — Afirmou ele e dava para ver um pouco de desespero em seus olhos.

— Baseado em que Sr. Lupin, em quais provas? Em quais testemunhas? Talvez o senhor se baseie no julgamento e na votação do júri que condenou o Sr. Black a prisão perpétua? — Disse ela com dureza e ele fechou os olhos como se não quisesse ouvir. — Ora, mas ele nunca teve um, nunca foi lhe dado a chance de se defender, não teve nem mesmo um mísero interrogatório. Sabe o que mais ele não teve, Sr. Lupin, a visita do seu melhor amigo, aquele que deveria conhecê-lo melhor que todos e defendê-lo ou ao menos questionar a versão dos fatos que foram apresentadas com provas circunstâncias e boatos.

— Mas Dumbledore disse que ele era o guardião, eu não tinha porque questionar isso. — Disse com voz rouca.

— Não? Pensei que tivesse dito que era amigo de Black. — Disse ela com escarnio.

— Eu era amigo dele! Eu o amava, como amava James, Lily, Harry e Peter, eles eram tudo o que eu tinha, eram minha família! — Gritou Lupin e pela primeira vez Denver vislumbrou o lobo em sua expressão.

— Bem, então porque não questionou os boatos de Dumbledore, era tudo o que ele tinha, uma suposição de que Black seria feito o guardião. Porque não insistiu que Black tivesse um julgamento? Porque se forçou a acreditar na culpa de Black tão fortemente que anos depois você o descreve como alguém que não era real e Pettigrew como alguém que nunca existiu? Porque, Sr. Lupin não se permitiu um único momento de dúvida que o levasse a visitar o Sr. Black na prisão e assim descobrir o que exatamente aconteceu? — Pressionou ela, uma pergunta após a outra, após a outra e Lupin parecia não querer ouvir, mas ela se inclinou em seu ombro e falou em seu ouvido. — Porque Sr. Lupin?

— Porque eu não podia, eu não podia fazer nada por ele! — Ele gritou furiosamente. — Você não tem como entender! Acredita mesmo que alguém me ouviria? Me daria a mínima atenção? Mesmo que por um segundo eu duvidei e eu fiz, Sirius, Merlin... ele amava James, mas quando Harry nasceu, apenas os próprios pais amavam mais aquele menino. Eu questionei Dumbledore, mas ele tinha certeza de sua culpa e não havia mais a quem ir depois disso. Eu comecei a pensar em sua família, de onde ele veio e o tempo passou e as dúvidas foram morrendo...

— Não, elas não morreram, você as matou. Me diga uma coisa Sr. Lupin, seus amigos sabiam que o senhor é um lobisomem? — Denver perguntou casualmente e viu o terror aparecer em seus olhos e seu rosto ficar cadavérico de tão branco.

— Como...?

— Não se preocupe, sua condição não é importante e não tenho qualquer preconceito, na verdade em meu país discriminá-los é crime e tenho alguns amigos lobisomens. Estou apenas curioso, seus amigos sabiam? — Disse ela rapidamente e viu o alívio o envolver.

— Sim, desde o 2º ano. — Disse Lupin em um sussurro rouco.

— Entendo, e imagino que o Sr. Black nunca se importou com isso, estou errada?

— Não, Sirius nunca se importou. — Lupin a olhava sem entender onde ela queria chegar.

— E mesmo depois de 10 anos de amizade o senhor simplesmente se convenceu que seu sangue e sobrenome eram mais importante que a pessoa que Black era, o amigo leal, o padrinho amoroso ficou esquecido e o senhor o discriminou por suas origens, quando ele nunca o fez por ser um lobisomem. — Disse Denver e havia desprezo em seu tom.

— Você não pode falar sobre o que não entende! Os lobisomens estavam sendo executados a vista por ordens do Ministério, se eu chamasse atenção para mim ou me aproximasse do Ministério eles descobririam e eu estaria morto. E eu não tinha a quem recorrer, ninguém a quem pedir ajuda, além disso, pensar que Sirius era inocente seria então acreditar que Peter era o culpado. Era uma decisão impossível...

Denver se levantou e recolhendo suas coisas se aproximou da porta, mas antes de sair se virou e o encarou.

— Não, Sr. Lupin, impossível deveria ser a decisão de deixar um homem cuja culpa não foi provada em um tribunal passar a vida na prisão sem fazer nada. Impossível deveria ser fazer isso para alguém que você diz que amou e chamou de amigo. — Disse ela com frieza. — E imagino que agora conviver com a verdade da inocência do Sr. Black poderá lhe ser impossível também.

— O que!? Espere... — Mas Denver saiu da sala e fechou a porta com uma batida seca.

Ela se encaminhou para a sala de observação e o Sr. Balmat a encarou.

— Isso fica cada vez pior e pior, precisa de uma pausa? — Perguntou ele gentilmente.

— Não, senhor, pelo contrário, estou muito ansiosa para continuar e acabar logo com isso. — Disse ela e era verdade, sua indignação a enchia de adrenalina e ela queria mais uns ataques certeiros.

— Ok, onde você vai agora? E Lupin? Pode ser liberado? — Perguntou ele olhando para o homem que estava arrasado em sua cadeira, com o rosto escondido nas mãos e seus ombros sacudiam levemente.

— Acredito que sim, senhor, não vamos tirar mais nada dele e já tenho muitas informações. Vou até Dumbledore, mais uma rodada e depois quero tentar o Crouch, talvez as horas de espera libere sua língua. — Disse ela e depois de tomar uma água voltou a entrar na sala de interrogatório de Dumbledore e acionou a pena magica que escrevia o que era dito na sala.

— Vamos continuar mais uma rodada Chefe Dumbledore, o que exatamente os Potters lhe disseram na noite da discussão sobre quem seria o guardião secreto? — Denver voltou a perguntar e viu sua expressão serena brilhar de leve impaciência.

Mas ele manteve a calma e respondeu essa e as outras perguntas de novo sem se contradizer.

— Então deixe-me ver se entendi, os Potters lutavam por sua organização, mas então sem mais nem menos decidiram se esconder e abandonar a luta. Porque?

— Porque recebemos informações de que Voldemort estava decidido a matá-los. — Disse simplesmente com um gesto de que era óbvio.

— Porque? Porque ele estava decidido a matá-los, a mim me parece que esse terrorista tinha a intenção de matar todos os membros da sua Ordem e ele estava tendo sucesso. Então porque os Potters em particular? — Denver viu pela primeira vez uma certa preocupação em seu olhar, mas ele disfarçou muito bem ao acariciar sua barba pensativamente.

— Nunca soubemos o que o fez buscar os Potters, além do fato de que James e Lily lutaram contra ele três vezes e viveram para continuar lutando, algo nada comum, acredite. Eles eram grandes guerreiros e suponho que Voldemort os temia. — Disse Dumbledore e sua expressão pensativa se tornou nostálgica. — Acredito que por eles, James e Lily teriam continuado a lutar, mas eles temiam por seu filho e assim decidiram se esconder.

Denver deu a volta atrás dele escondendo a surpresa, era a frase mais longa até agora e isso lhe dizia apenas uma coisa, o velho estava mentindo, dando tantas informações de uma vez, sem ser perguntado ou pressionado, mas eram mentiras em voltas em verdades.

— E quanto ao seu espião? — Perguntou ela casualmente.

— O que? — Disse ele levemente surpreso.

— Você tinha um espião, hum..., aqui está, Severus Snape é o seu nome. — Disse ela fingido ter se esquecido do nome e procurando em sua pasta enquanto o observava disfarçadamente. Sua expressão era bem contrariada, mas só durou um segundo.

— Você parece ter feito sua pesquisa muito bem-feita. — Disse ele com um sorriso de professor orgulhoso.

— Sim, eu tenho esse hábito. O senhor tinha um espião nas fileiras de comensais da morte e ainda não sabia o porquê de Voldemort estar atrás dos Potters? — Perguntou com leve descrença.

— Exatamente. Voldemort não confiava em ninguém, nem mesmo em seu círculo interno como eram chamados seus comensais mais fiéis. Severus não fazia parte desse círculo, mas mesmo se fizesse não receberia todas as informações. — Disse ele e Denver arqueou a sobrancelha quando ele continuou falando, mais nestas duas respostas do que em todas as horas de interrogatório. — Ele não sabia também quem era o espião, apesar de ter me avisado todas as vezes em que ele entregou a localização dos Potters. Era assim que conseguíamos mudá-los para outra casa segura, isso aconteceu por alguns meses e no fim apenas seus amigos mais próximos sabiam onde era sua casa segura e não a Ordem toda. Foi quando eu suspeitei que o espião era um deles. — Concluiu tristemente.

— E seu espião só trazia informações sobre os Potters? — Perguntou ela rodeando de volta o assunto que ele parecia querer evitar.

— Como? — Dumbledore pareceu confuso com a pergunta.

— Olhe esta lista, Chefe Dumbledore. — Disse ela e pegando a lista que ele escrevera mais cedo e a colocou na mesa com um baque. — Sua toupeira estava dizimando sua Ordem e o espião que lhe trouxe informações tão valiosas a ponto de ganhar uma passagem direta para fora de um julgamento e possibilidade de prisão, não conseguia lhe trazer informações que impedissem todas essas mortes? Mas, incrivelmente, ele sempre sabia quando os Potter seriam atacados.

— Isso é apenas uma coincidência, como eu lhe disse ele não tinha acesso a todas as informações ou ataques e suas informações foram valiosas. Pode não ter salvado todos, mas ainda salvaram muitas vidas, AC Denver. — Seu tom sugeria que ela o desapontara.

— Ok, vamos fingir que acredito nessa besteira, porque no meu trabalho é assim que coincidências são chamadas, besteira! — Disse ela com dureza. — O que eu gostaria de entender é por que os Potters eram tão importantes. Voldemort os queria e tinha um espião na sua Ordem, o senhor os queria protegidos e tinha um espião entre os comensais quase que exclusivo para realizar essa proteção. Porque Chefe Dumbledore, tenho a sensação de que essa história vai além da guerra que estava sendo travada?

— Está enganada AC Denver, tudo tinha a ver com a guerra e meu desejo de proteger os Potters não era diferente de minha luta para proteger todo o mundo magico. Nunca duvide disso por um segundo. Quanto a Voldemort, como já lhe disse não tinha ideia de suas motivações, mas de meu entendimento pelo que conheço dele, o fato dos Potters serem tão poderosos e terem sobrevivido três vezes a uma batalha feroz, pode ter ferido seu orgulho e ao vê-los como obstáculos ficou obcecado em destruí-los, inclusive o bebê. E como já lhe disse esse foi o motivo do casal Potter ter decidido se esconder, para proteger seu filho, Harry. — Seu tom era definitivo e estava claro que nada mais sairia desse caminho.

— Ok, vamos prosseguir, o senhor disse que no fim, pouco antes do ataque fatal eles confiavam apenas em seus amigos mais próximos. Quem eram eles? — Sua mudança de direção foi brusca, mas Dumbledore nem piscou e serenamente os nomeou de novo.

— Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew.

— E como eram suas relações com os Potters?

— James era o melhor amigo do três e Lily também era muito próxima, desde a escola, você já deve saber que eles estavam no mesmo ano em Hogwarts. Os quatro sempre foram muito unidos e Lily e, depois Harry quando nasceu, pareciam compor uma família. — Disse ele pensativamente.

— Então, a confiança nos três amigos era incondicional, o senhor diria? — Perguntou ela em tom razoável.

— Sim, mesmo depois que os alertei da minha desconfiança de que um deles era o espião da Ordem, eles se recusaram a acreditar. Infelizmente, mas eles eram muito leais e nunca desconfiariam de um amigo. — Seu tom era respeitoso e triste.

— Diga-me, senhor, diante desses fatos, os Potters não poderiam ter escolhido qualquer dos três amigos para ser o seu guardião secreto? — Perguntou ela curiosamente.

— Eles me disseram que seria Sirius...

— Não lhe perguntei o que eles lhe disseram, perguntei se diante do que o senhor acabou de me descrever, anos de amizade, confiança incondicional, união familiar, os Potters poderiam ter escolhido qualquer um dos três como seu guardião? — Interrompeu ela duramente.

— Sim, sim, eles poderiam ter escolhido qualquer dos três. — Disse ele cansadamente, juntando as mãos outra vez como em uma oração.

— Então, eu lhe pergunto outra vez Chefe Dumbledore, porque apresentou o falso testemunho de que o Sr. Black era o guardião? — Perguntou incisiva.

— Não foi um falso testemunho, era o que eu acreditava ser verdade.

— O que o senhor acreditava ser verdade, mas o senhor disse que não tinha certeza? Ou confirmação? Ou provas? Disse ser apenas uma suposição, uma crença baseada em uma conversa que teve com os Potters? — Sugeriu ela razoável. — Ou o senhor disse Sirius Black é o guardião dos Potters, ponto.

— Eu disse o que eu sabia, Sirius Black era o guardião dos Potters, não havia nada que me fizesse pensar em outra possibilidade, AC Denver. — Seu tom era quase exasperado, mas a expressão serena.

— Engraçado o senhor dizer isso, porque eu concordo, os fatos são bem claros, não havia nada mesmo. Aqui. — Disse ela e jogou a pasta do processo de Black sobre a mesa, ela o abriu e apontou para a única folha. — Veja só, nada. Uma investigação dos assassinatos dos Potters e outras 13 pessoas, feita pelos aurores do caso. Nada. Um interrogatório feita pelo auror principal do caso em Sirius Black. Nada. Uma audiência preliminar onde o juiz acata a acusação do tribunal ou não diante das provas apresentadas. Nada. Uma condenação ou absolvição votada por um júri isento. Nada.

— Tínhamos certeza da culpa de Black. — Insistiu ele calmo.

— Vocês não tinham nada! Vocês não tinham uma única prova de que o Sr. Black era culpado porque ninguém se preocupou em fazer o trabalho correto, seguir os procedimentos e descobrir o que aconteceu. O senhor e todos os outros envolvidos tinham apenas crenças e suposições e diante disso deveriam ter seguido a lei. — Denver deu a volta pelo outro lado e se aproximou de Dumbledore. — Se tinham tanta certeza de sua culpa, deveriam ter provado isso diante de um juiz e um júri, com provas legais.

— Não se esqueça do flagrante AC Denver, naquele momento, com tudo o que estávamos vivendo em meio à pior guerra que já enfrentamos, o flagrante do assassinato de todas aquelas pessoas contava fortemente contra o Sr. Black. — Disse ele olhando com o cenho franzido para a pasta que ela colocara a sua frente.

— Claro, o flagrante, mas Chefe Dumbledore, haviam dois bruxos envolvidos naquela explosão, assim onde está a prova de que foi Black quem realizou o feitiço que a causou? Não foi usada o Priori Incantatem em sua varinha. Olha só, mais um nada. — Disse ela um pouco petulante, mas viu pela primeira seus olhos azuis sombrearem com dúvida.

Ele olhou para a pasta com o cenho ainda mais franzido como se ela, a pasta, o tivesse desapontado.

— O Sr. Pettigrew estava desaparecido, não havia porque supor que não fora Black o autor daquelas mortes. — Considerou ele, quase que para si mesmo.

— Desaparecido deveria ter sido a questão aqui, o senhor não acha? Mas tudo bem, vamos supor, como todos vocês fizeram a 10 anos, que foi o Sr. Black quem disparou aquele feitiço. Se, como o senhor disse, ele ou Pettigrew poderiam ser o guardião não era possível supor também que não era Black o espião e sim Pettigrew? — Disse Denver o olhando com atenção, ele devolveu o olhar levemente surpreso. — E que, naquele dia na rua trouxa Black lançou o feitiço em um momento de grande emoção para se vingar pela morte dos amigos e sem querer matou todas aquelas pessoas? Isso lhe renderia alguns anos de prisão, mas não prisão perpétua. Ou Pettigrew lançou o feitiço para poder fingir a própria morte e fugir deixando apenas um dedo para traz. O que o senhor acredita ser a verdade?

— Eu realmente não sei... — Disse ele e parecia agora um pouco chocado.

— Não sabe? Claro que não, porque o senhor decidiu que suas suposições eram o suficiente para enviar um homem inocente até que se prove o contrário para a prisão pelo resto de sua vida. — Disse ela mordaz.

— Não foi minha decisão. Na verdade, quando soube de tudo Sirius já estava em Azkaban e apesar de minha recomendação a Ministra Bagnold se recusou a voltar atrás em sua decisão. — Disse ele firmemente e sincero. — E esta pasta, estou surpreso AC Denver apesar da minha crença na culpa de Sirius nunca imaginei que a decisão de o enviar para Azkaban seria baseada em nada como você mesmo apontou. O auror do caso é um dos melhores aurores que já conheci, não posso acreditar que ele não faria um bom trabalho.

— Sim, o Sr. Moody me falou de seu trabalho nesse caso, foi muito informativo. E ainda mais é sua afirmação de que recomendou a ex-Ministra Bagnold voltar atrás em sua decisão de condenação de prisão perpétua. O senhor, Chefe Dumbledore afirma que sabia que o Sr. Black foi enviado e esteve preso nos últimos 10 anos em Azkaban sem julgamento? — Perguntou Denver e o viu mostrar pela primeira vez o que poderia ser algum receio.

— Sim, eu sabia. Mas como disse eu acreditava na culpa do Sr. Black e não sabia que nenhuma investigação fora feita. No fim não era minha decisão AC Denver, era da Ministra e eu não poderia impedi-la, nem mesmo eu tenho esse poder. — Disse ele como se estivesse ensinando um aluno em sala de aula.

— Realmente? Que estranho, o senhor é o Chefe da Suprema Corte Bruxo e pelo que me consta já estava neste cargo a 10 anos, estou certa?

— Sim. — Disse ele cansadamente.

— E ocupando tal cargo importante o senhor não podia impedir que ela cometesse um crime? O senhor é o representante máximo das leis e não tinha poder de corrigir um crime cometido por uma Ministra? Bem, se é esse o caso, porque não procurou a ICW por ajuda? O senhor estava lá depois da guerra com Grindelwald e assinou os Tratados e a Declaração do Direitos Humanos, Chefe. Porque então se tornou cumplice dessa desumanidade?

Dumbledore parecia um pouco abalado e juntando as mãos como se buscasse equilíbrio, suspirou levemente.

— Eu acreditava na culpa do Sr. Black e cometi um erro...

— Crime, Chefe Dumbledore, o senhor cometeu um crime e não um erro. — Interrompeu Denver fortemente. — E me pergunto porquê? Porque o senhor sendo o grande e bondoso Diretor de Hogwarts, Chefe da Suprema Corte Bruxa do Reino Unido e depois que se tornou Supremo Chefe da ICW e tinha ainda mais poder não fez nada para impedir ou alterar o crime que esteve sendo cometido nos últimos 10 anos? E não venha me dizer outra vez que acreditava que o Sr. Black era culpado, se ele era ou não culpado não muda o fato de que o senhor estava sendo cumplice de um crime gravíssimos contra os Direitos Humanos, crime esse que o senhor ao aceitar o cargo maior na ICW prometeu combater e sua promessa aconteceu depois da prisão do Sr. Black. O senhor fez um falso juramento Chefe Dumbledore e acobertou esse crime hediondo. Porque? Qual o seu interesse em que o Sr. Black continuasse preso custe o que custasse? — Pressionou Denver e pela primeira vez viu a raiva brilhar em seus olhos e junto com isso sua áurea de poder se projetou e ele ficou ainda mais imponente.

— AC Denver, sua insinuação está completamente equivocada. Não tive ou tenho qualquer interesse que o Sr. Black fique preso por um crime ou crimes que ele não cometeu. E nem por um segundo duvide que, se eu tivesse acreditado que havia a possibilidade de o Sr. Black ser inocente, não o teria libertado da prisão. — Sua voz era forte e mais uma vez a olhava com profundo desapontamento.

— E porque não o fez? Porque o deixou preso mesmo sabendo que isso era contra tudo o que o senhor defende e trabalha? Ah, sim, já sei a resposta, o senhor acreditou que ele era culpado. — Denver se inclinou sobre a mesa de frente para o diretor e o olhou nos olhos azuis. — Realmente, Chefe Dumbledore? Nestes 10 anos o senhor nenhuma vez, não sei, quando se deitou em sua cama em Hogwarts, pouco antes de dormir quente e confortável não pensou no que aconteceu naqueles dias? Não se perguntou por que o Sr. Black mudou de lado na guerra? Não pensou, ora, vou lá vê-lo e perguntar o que o fez matar todos aqueles bruxos, bons e corajosos, ao trair a minha Ordem. Não teve um mínimo de curiosidade em saber o que o fez trair alguém que antes amava como um irmão?

— Não, AC Denver, nestes 10 anos, não pensei em Sirius Black uma única vez. — Disse ele e parecia sincero ao devolver seu olhar.

Denver se endireitou e desligando a pena que escrevia o que era dito se aproximou da porta. Antes de sair o olhou e o viu olhando a pasta que ainda estava sobre a mesa.

— Eu não sei o que é mais triste, isso ser verdade ou mentira. — Disse ela olhando-o desapontada e viu sua expressão se entristecer.

Saindo da sala Denver foi até a sala de observação e encontrou o Sr. Balmat andando de um lado para o outro.

— Ele está escondendo alguma coisa. — Disse ele quando parou e a olhou.

— Também acho senhor, mas ele não vai falar mais do que já falou, uma coisa é ele dizer que sabia, outra é ele admitir alguma motivação dolosa. Ele não vai se incriminar e não tenho dados para ir além disso, senhor. Talvez se tiver mais tempo para investigar, interrogar mais testemunhas surja mais alguma coisa. — Denver parecia pesarosa.

— Sim e sua questão sobre os Potters, ele escorregou o quanto pode, tem alguma coisa ali também. — Disse ele observando o homem que segurava o papel assinado pela Ministra Bagnold a tantos anos.

— Na verdade, pelos meus instintos, acredito que ele mentiu mais lá do que neste final, senhor. Me parece que ele realmente acreditava na culpa de Black, apenas não se preocupou em lhe dar a chance de provar o contrário. A questão é porque? E porque os Potters são tão importantes?

— Talvez eu possa encontrar alguém que tenha algumas dessas respostas. — Disse ele pensativamente. — Quem você vai no próximo ataque?

— Crouch, talvez todo esse tempo esperando solte sua língua, com Sparks já finalizei, preciso apenas embrulhar. Ele falou tudo o que precisávamos para processá-lo e conseguir uma condenação. E Bagnold nem quis um advogado, admitiu o que fez e disse ainda não se arrepender. — Disse Denver com desprezo.

— E quanto a Moody? — Perguntou Sr. Balmat curioso.

— Não acredito que uma acusação se sustente, ele recebeu ordens de seu superior direto, seu chefe e sua Ministra. Não gostou das ordens, mas não tinha poder para fazer nada e também acreditava na culpa de Black, claro que ele deve ser punido, mas quanto a processá-lo criminalmente, não acredito que a Corte acate a acusação. — Disse ela sinceramente.

— Isso vai ser um longo processo, depois que encerrarmos as investigações levaremos tudo ao Primeiro Titular e ele decidirá se uma assembleia geral deverá ser chamada para julgar as acusações ou apenas uma comissão será formada para decidir. — Disse ele suspirando e olhando para seu relógio. — Vou tentar mais uma pessoa, se nada conseguirmos, liberamos Dumbledore e continuaremos em outro momento depois de mais investigações.

— Ok, senhor, vou para o Crouch enquanto isso.

Os dois foram para caminhos diferentes, Sr. Balmat foi atrás do advogando de defesa que ainda estava nos Escritórios acompanhando seu cliente. Black depois de dar seu testemunho e passar mais de duas horas sendo interrogado por Denver sem se mover um centímetro de suas afirmações, fora devolvido a cela onde depois de um jantar decente e muitas poções para recuperar a sua saúde estava dormindo.

Sr. Boot decidira ficar caso ele fosse necessário e agora ele era. Encontrando-o em uma sala fazendo anotações e com expressão cansada, Sr. Balmat o chamou para sua sala que tinha uma boa segurança para conversas sigilosas.

— Sr. Boot, gostaria que o senhor me dissesse tudo que sabe sobre os Potters. — Questionou Balmat e viu sua expressão preocupada.

Falc olhou o Sr. Secretário e suspirou, tinha esperança que ele não lhe perguntasse nada disso.

— O que exatamente o senhor quer saber?

— Qualquer coisa que você saiba e que seja importante nas investigações, na verdade ficaria muito chateado se tivesse escondendo dados relevantes. — Disse Sr. Balmat com frieza.

— Não é esse o caso e na verdade o que eu sei, que é muito pouco, só levanta mais perguntas e não pode ser usado. Primeiro, porque não há provas, são apenas suposições. Segundo, porque meu cliente está em poder de Albus Dumbledore e qualquer atitude poderia prejudicá-lo e isso não é uma opção. — Disse Falc determinado, não se importava que o zangasse, defenderia Harry.

— Seu cliente? Em poder de Dumbledore? Mas isso não é verdade, Black não está em poder dele. — Disse Balmat confuso.

— O meu primeiro cliente, que foi quem me levou ao Sr. Black, a verdade sobre ele e que nos trouxe até aqui. — Disse Falc seriamente.

— Entendo. E imagino que o senhor não me dará essas informações a não ser que eu prometa não as usar? — Especulou o Sr. Secretário.

— O senhor pode as usar desde que não envolva ou prejudique o meu cliente, entenda, ele vem em primeiro lugar. Se me prometer, não terei problemas em lhe contar o que eu sei até agora. — Disse Falc, solenemente e confiando que o homem a sua frente era verdadeiro em sua honestidade.

Sr. Balmat andou de um lado para o outro por alguns minutos pensando e considerando. Se eram informações sem provas e que nem poderiam usar no interrogatório de Dumbledore, valia a pena saber? Mas se não tivesse mais peças para esse quebra cabeça como poderia fazer o seu trabalho? Ou simplesmente cruzaria os braços e não faria nada. Isso ia contra o tipo de pessoa que era, assim...

— Prometo, não usarei essas informações de nenhuma maneira que possa comprometer ou prejudicar seu cliente. — Disse ele com firmeza.

Falc então passou a próxima hora lhe contando tudo, ponto por ponto, apenas não entrou em detalhes sobre a vida do Harry na casa dos tios, apesar de deixar claro que ele era maltratado. E também não falou sobre sua herança, apenas que ela estava em controle de Dumbledore e que este, em sua reunião, deixara claro que seus planos para o menino não incluíam informá-lo de qualquer coisa.

— Você está me dizendo que foi um menino de 11 anos que descobriu tudo isso? — Sr. Balmat estava chocado com tudo o que ouvira, mas saber que fora uma criança que deduzira todos aqueles fatos, era incrível.

— Sim, senhor, um menino muito inteligente e que tinha um interesse mais do que pessoal no caso. — Disse Falc com um sorriso orgulhoso e triste.

— É compreensível. Você tem razão, não posso usar nada disso e na verdade com o poder que tem Dumbledore provar que ele teve algum tipo de má intenção contra o menino Potter ou sabia que Black era inocente, é praticamente impossível. — Disse ele cansadamente.

— Não apenas provar, a verdade é que não sabemos se isso é verdade, não temos como encontrar um motivo para Dumbledore fazer tudo isso. É claro para mim que ele tem planos para Harry e seus planos são importantes o suficiente para fazer o possível para controla-lo, mas isso incluiria manter Sirius preso? Sinceramente, a algumas semanas eu negaria veementemente essa possibilidade, agora, não tenho mais certeza de nada. — Falc disse e também expressava cansaço.

— Você está certo, a não ser que ele confesse, nunca conseguiremos provar que ele fez isso por motivos torpes, se é que fez. A questão que fica é, o que exatamente ele quer com Harry Potter? — Balmat estava com um mal pressentimento com toda essa história.

Quando ele voltou a sala de observação viu que Denver finalmente estava fazendo progressos com Crouch que se mantivera em silencio antes acompanhado por seu advogado.

— Você é uma jovem insolente! Como ousa!? Dediquei toda a minha vida a justiça e a fazer o moralmente correto, nesse caso não foi diferente. Os comensais da morte eram monstros vis, eu lutei com tudo o que tinha para vencer a guerra e Sirius Black merecia o que teve!

— Sr. Crouch, por favor, o senhor não deve responder a nada que ela diga ou pergunte. É seu direito ficar em silencio.

— Realmente é, Sr. Crouch, e o senhor pode continuar em silencio, mas a verdade é que foi o senhor que orquestrou essa monstruosidade. Bagnold já admitiu o que vocês fizeram e disse que foi sua ideia! Sparks disse que seguiu suas ordens e Moody a mesma coisa. E em minha conversa com Dumbledore, ele me disse que não sabia que o Chefe do DLM enviou o Sr. Black para Azkaban sem antes pedir que seus aurores investigassem e descobrissem a verdade. — Disse ela com escárnio.

— Isso é uma acusação leviana, o meu cliente não foi o responsável por esse crime. — Disse o advogado de defesa.

— Não, pois para mim parece que ele não foi apenas o responsável, mas aquele que enganou os outros a serem seus cúmplices. Disse a Ministra que tinha provas da culpa de Black, quando era mentira e disse a Sparks e Moody que estava recebendo ordens da Ministra, mentiu para um lado e depois para o outro e agora eles ficarão livres e o senhor vai passar muito tempo na cadeia! — Disse ela duramente e batendo a mão na mesa com força.

Ele empalideceu e pegando o lenço enxugou o suor do rosto, seu pequeno bigode, que o fazia parecido com Hitler, estremeceu.

— Como vai ser senhor Crouch, muitos e muitos anos de prisão ou menos anos se admitir o que fez e colaborar com a ICW? Porque preso, nem dois advogados bem vestidos como esse aí, podem impedir que você seja. — Disse ela irônica e mordaz.

— Você não entende, eu não posso ser preso, não é possível!

— Não? — Denver o olhou com atenção, ele parecia em pânico e escondendo alguma coisa. — Mas você enviou um homem para Azkaban para o resto da vida sem julgamento, Sr. Crouch, pelo menos o senhor terá um julgamento.

— Black era culpado, ele era um comensal da morte e deveria ser preso como todos os outros.

— O senhor ainda não entendeu!? Black era inocente! O senhor cometeu um erro, enviou o homem errado para a prisão! Black sairá livre e o senhor é que vai ocupar a sua cela!

— Pare de aterrorizar meu cliente! Vou denunciá-la ao seu chefe, isso é um absurdo o que está fazendo com um bruxo respeitável e cumpridor das leis.

— Fique quieto! Calado! Eu preciso pensar! — Gritou o Sr. Crouch descontrolado, surpreendendo o advogado e Denver que viu o homem parecer desmoronar de angústia. — Você está certa disso, está certa que vou para cadeia?

— Pergunte ao seu advogado, você o está pagando para lhe dizer a verdade.

Denver observou enquanto os dois falavam brevemente, Crouch parecia desesperado e aflito, quando terminaram ele a olhou como se assombrado por um fantasma.

— Como? Como isso foi acontecer? Eu nunca erro, tinha certeza que Black era culpado.

— Culpado ou não ele ainda tinha direito a um julgamento, Sr. Crouch, e é de negar-lhe esse direito o crime pelo qual vai responder.

— Preciso falar com o Sr. Secretário, é muito importante, se vou mesmo ser preso tenho que falar com ele, urgentemente. — Disse ele aflito, Denver o observou com atenção tentando entender sua angustia, algo parecia aterrorizá-lo.

Neste momento a porta se abriu e o Sr. Balmat entrou na sala e fechou a porta.

— Estou aqui, Sr. Crouch, o que precisa me contar com tanta urgência?

— Sr. Secretário, saiba que sempre lutei pela justiça, mesmo que tenha feito coisas da quais não me orgulho e, antes de saber que o Sr. Black é inocente, pensava que tinha cometido apenas um ato terrível, agora sei que foram dois. — Disse o homem, antes orgulhoso e arrogante, parecendo arrasado e assombrado.

— Sr. Crouch, o senhor não deve dizer mais nada, podemos reverter isso em um julgamento, mas se o senhor confessar outros crimes, pouco poderei fazer por você. — Disse o advogado imperiosamente.

— O senhor não pode fazer nada por mim, é melhor partir, não preciso de um advogado agora, está dispensado. — Disse ele firmemente.

O advogado hesitou, mas não tinha escolha diante da dispensa, assim se levantou e saiu.

— Fale, Sr. Crouch, quero saber tudo sobre Black e o que mais o senhor fez. — Disse o Sr. Balmat assumindo o interrogatório.

— Sobre Black, é tudo verdade, acreditávamos diante do flagrante que ele era culpado e não nos preocupamos em investigar, mas Bagnold sabia, sempre soube. Sparks e eu queríamos o beijo, mas ela acreditava que ele merecia a vida ao lado dos Dementadores, ordenou que eles fossem estacionados em frente a sua cela. Moody tentou protestar, mas nós lhe ordenamos que se calasse, ele não gostou, mas era um soldado obediente. Dumbledore, ele não sabia que não houve investigação, mas também nunca perguntou ou se interessou pela verdade. Ele tentou dizer a Bagnold que o melhor era fazer tudo corretamente e assim Black seria condenado por seus crimes, mas ela não aceitou e o diretor não insistiu, como nós, tinha certeza de sua culpa. — Disse ele e em mais detalhes falou de datas, conversas, discussões. — E é isso.

— Ok, e qual outra coisa o senhor fez?

— Eu fiz algo terrível, terrível, mas não pude lhe dizer não, entendem? Eu me sentia tão culpado, ele deveria ser meu filho perfeito e ao em vez, era um monstro com meu sangue, minha responsabilidade. — Sr. Crouch parecia estar em outro mundo, sua palidez era assustadora. — Eu fiz o que fiz por ela, eu a amava mais do que tudo no mundo e como poderia lhe negar seu último desejo, mas agora que vou ser preso não posso permitir que ele escape e fique livre para machucar outras pessoas. Meu sangue já machucou pessoas demais, entendem?

— Sim, nós entendemos, porque não nos conta desde o início Sr. Crouch e assim podemos ajuda-lo a fazer a coisa certa. — Disse o Sr. Balmat se sentando diante de Crouch para ouvir a história mais aterrorizante de sua vida.

Quase duas horas depois Balmat estava em sua sala, era madrugada de domingo, o sol sairia em breve e ele bebia um chá quente apesar de seu desejo por um whisky de fogo. As salas de interrogatórios estavam vazias, em compensação as celas estavam mais cheias que nunca. Black de um lado, Bagnold, Sparks e Crouch do outro e muito em breve seu filho estaria ocupando uma cela bem ao seu lado.

Suspirando sobre o chá quente para se aquecer, Balmat fechou os refletindo sobre a confissão do homem. Sua culpa e conflito eram evidentes, saber que enviara um homem inocente para Azkaban e corria o risco de deixar um monstro, ainda que seu próprio filho, livre, fora o que o motivara a confessar. A verdade é que ele não tinha mais nada a perder já que a prisão era certa e pelo menos desfazia o crime terrível que cometera. Para um homem tão rígido e moralista deveria ser um peso enorme sobre seus ombros esse segredo.

Como, pensou, o Ministério da Magia Britânico permitiu que crimes tão terríveis fossem permitidos e o que mais se descobriria com o avanço das investigações? Uma batida na porta o despertou de seus profundos pensamentos e ele se virou da janela em que estivera em vigília, autorizando a entrada. AC Denver entrou e sua aparência não era de alguém acordada a quase 24 horas seguidas. Dava para ver a energia, causada pela adrenalina da missão, saindo dela em ondas.

— Está tudo pronto Sr. Secretário, tenho uma equipe e um plano de invasão e apreensão. Com as informações fornecidas pelo Crouch não será difícil imobilizar o fugitivo e sem riscos físicos, senhor. — Disse ela e parecia levemente animada com a operação de invasão iminente.

— Muito bem, confio em seu trabalho AC Denver, traga Crouch Jr. e, por favor, não machuque a elfa. Tudo já será muito traumatizante para ela e espero que possamos amenizar tudo ao máximo. — Orientou ele sabendo que a pobre elfa estaria arrasada com a prisão de seus amos.

— Sim, senhor. — E depois de acenar formalmente saiu quase saltitando da sala.

Suspirando olhou para sua mesa e decidiu trocar o chá por uma ou duas xícaras bem forte de café e também mergulhar no trabalho, tinha a sensação de que mais surpresas desagradáveis o esperavam nos próximos dias e semanas.

Enquanto mudanças sem precedentes aconteciam fora de Hogwarts, Harry tinha um fim de semana tranquilo com seus amigos. Eles passaram o sábado à noite conversando sobre a aula de Carpintaria. Hermione, que ainda estava de humor caído, fez dezenas de perguntas e pareceu muito interessada no aspecto da conexão com a magia da natureza, principalmente, ao entender que essa conexão os ajudaria a se tornarem animagus um dia. Eles estavam na sala de convívio na torre Ravenclaw e logo Morag, Padma e Mandy apareceram e todos passaram algumas horas falando sobre a aula diferente e jogando jogos. Mandy era a única das três meninas que se inscrevera nas aulas do Prof. Jonas.

Quando Michael, Lisa e Anthony apareceram o clima deu uma esfriada e Harry observou com o canto dos olhos que o garoto de topete foi cutucado pelos amigos até que abaixou a cabeça e acenando se aproximou deles. Todos ficaram em silencio na hora e o encararam, mas ele não se intimidou e parando mais perto do Harry, disse:

— Potter, queria pedir desculpas por minha atitude na semana passada. — Disse ele, de peito estufado, queixo e ombros erguidos, parecia estar concedendo um privilégio.

— Ok, estou ouvindo. — Disse Harry simplesmente e viu sua expressão levemente desconcertada. — Você disse que queria pedir desculpas Corner, mais ainda não as pediu.

— Oh... Bem, me desculpa. — Disse ele corando de constrangimento, Harry imaginou que ele não deveria estar acostumado a fazer isso.

— Pelo que você está pedindo desculpas, Corner? — Retorquiu ele na hora.

Mais uma vez o garoto parecia confuso e olhando em volta e não encontrando ninguém disposto a ajuda-lo, falou:

— Me desculpe pela maneira como eu agi na semana...

— Eu perguntei pelo que você está pedindo desculpas Corner e não quando e, definitivamente, não estou preocupado com suas maneiras. — Harry interrompeu em tom frio.

O silencio foi mais longo e pesado, Corner parecia levemente irritado agora.

— Eu não sei exatamente o que você quer de mim, Potter. — Disse ele impaciente.

— Bem, então descubra e, só então, venha se desculpar. — Disse Harry em tom definitivo.

Depois disso ele e seus amigos ficaram do outro lado da sala sussurrando uns para os outros ferozmente, mas Harry os ignorou e logo depois acompanhou seus amigos até a torre Gryffindor e quando voltaram, Terry e ele foram dormir. No dia seguinte acordaram cedo para exercícios e um longo dia de estudos que, além das preparações para as aulas da semana, incluía 2 horas de aulas extra de Defesa. E ainda conseguiram visitar Hagrid para um chá à tardinha e uma conversa sobre como foram as férias. Seu amigo agradeceu muito pelos seus presentes e disse que queria que Harry o ensinasse a fazer biscoitos tão bons, quando soube que fora ele quem os assara pessoalmente.

Depois do jantar eles foram para o covil e Harry passou um tempo explicando sobre oclumência. Ele terminara o livro e estava passando para Terry que terminara o de Meditação e estava emprestando para Hermione que lia mais rápido e depois o passaria para Neville. Harry também os chamou lá para lhes falar sobre sua capa especial.

— Queria que conversássemos aqui e não na torre porque queria mostrar algo a vocês. Eu recebi um "presente" atrasado de Natal e vocês não vão acreditar de quem. — Disse ele e retirando o bilhete entregou para o três lerem.

— Mas não tem assinatura, como... — Começou Hermione.

— Eu conheço essa letra! É de Dumbledore. — Interrompeu Terry muito surpreso.

— Exatamente. — Disse Harry.

— E ele está te presentando com algo que era de seu pai? Quer dizer que é sua herança, assim não pode ser considerado um presente. — Disse Neville olhando com uma leve careta para o bilhete, até ele conseguia perceber segundas intenções em suas palavras.

— Sim, eu pensei o mesmo Neville. — Disse Harry e começou a mexer em sua mochila.

— O que é Harry, essa capa que ele menciona? — Perguntou Terry e quando viu o amigo tirar a capa brilhante prateada ofegou. — Por Merlin, isso é o que eu estou pensando?

— O que? É uma capa especial? — Hermione estava curiosa e sem entender.

— Especial é a palavra, Hermione, observe. — Disse Harry e com um sorriso jogou a capa sobre si mesmo e viu e ouviu as exclamações de espanto dos amigos.

— Ele sumiu!

— Uma capa de invisibilidade!

— Caramba! Onde ele está?

Sorrindo Harry andou suavemente para traz dos amigos e lá retirou a capa voltado a aparecer e sem poder resistir...

— BOOH! — Gritou ele e viu os três saltarem e gritarem de susto e a ele só restou rir pela brincadeira.

— Muito engraçado, Harry. — Disse Terry corando de constrangimento por seu grito.

— Desculpa, mas eu não pude resistir e foi muito engraçado mesmo. — Harry disse entre risinhos e nunca se pareceu tanto com seu pai.

— Bem, deixando sua infantilidade de lado. — Hermione disse seria, apesar dos olhos brilhando. — Essa deve ser uma capa muito valiosa, você deve estar feliz por estar recebendo-a de volta, afinal era do seu pai.

— Sim, fiquei feliz e no começo fiquei me questionando se era mesmo dele, mas não acho que Dumbledore me daria algo tão caro se não tivesse pertencido ao meu pai. A questão é porque ele me enviou a capa? — Disse Harry voltando a se sentar.

— O que quer dizer? Ele te enviou porque pertencia ao seu pai e é sua herança. — Disse ela como se fosse obvio.

— Sim, mas Hermione, o Harry está certo. A capa era dele e poderia ter sido entregue a qualquer momento, na primeira semana de aula ou no fim do ano, mas porque agora? — Terry apontou pensativo.

— E não pode dizer que era por causa do Natal, porque obviamente não é um presente, Hermione, a capa é do Harry assim a data não é a explicação. — Disse Neville quando a amiga abriu a boca com o argumento na ponta da língua, ela voltou a fechá-la com um estalo.

— E deve-se ser considerado que eu não sabia e não tinha como saber sobre a existência da capa, assim como ele me manteve afastado de minha herança, poderia não me entregar a capa até eu ser um adulto e dizer que não achou que entregar algo tão valioso para uma criança em uma escola não seria sensato ou correto. — Disse Harry e viu que a amiga estava começando a entender. — Assim, eu pergunto de novo, porque me entregar a capa e porque agora?

— Bem, eu entendo que é um pouco estranho, mas não podemos ver duplo sentido em todas a ações do diretor. Pode ser que ele queira que você tenha a capa como uma forma de se proteger e mandou no Natal por ser uma época de presentes e ele achou que você consideraria um presente receber algo que pertenceu ao seu pai. — Disse ela sensata.

Todos acenaram concordando que a ideia era razoável e Harry já havia se decidido que enquanto atento não poderia ficar paranoico.

— Este é um bom argumento Hermione, mas não podemos desconsiderar totalmente a possibilidade de duplicidade, não quando se trata de Dumbledore. O que você decidiu fazer sobre a capa Harry? — Perguntou Terry curioso.

— Bem, eu tive esse mesmo debate comigo mesmo e cheguei à conclusão que sejam quais forem as intenções do diretor não posso descartar algo tão valioso e que pode me proteger do perigo. Além do fato de ter pertencido ao meu pai, seria como deixar minha varinha em meu quarto guardada, assim pretendo tê-la sempre comigo e na verdade quero descobrir uma maneira de carregá-la e usá-la mais efetivamente para proteção. — Concluiu Harry tocando-a com carinho.

— Acho que é o mais certo também. — Disse Hermione.

— Sim, é o mais inteligente, mas não devemos baixar a guarda. — Disse Terry levemente preocupado.

— E Harry, talvez o professor Jonas possa te ajudar a pensar em algo e ele não vai tentar te tomar a capa como outro professor. — Disse Neville suavemente.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, Neville, vou ver se consigo falar com ele na próxima aula. — Harry estava sorrindo e depois de guardar a capa na mochila, eles decidiram levar seus amigos até a torre Gryffindor, antes do toque de recolher.

Quando estavam voltando Filch apareceu e resmungou sobre porque estavam tão longe da sua torre e apesar da explicação ele achou que estavam aprontando alguma coisa e quis levá-los ao seu escritório para lhes dar detenção. Quando um barulho alto foi ouvido na sala de troféus ele desceu resmungando e os dois puderam prosseguir, mas outro barulho mais à frente no corredor os colocou em alerta máximo. Trocando um olhar eles tiraram suas varinhas e prosseguiram com cautela e ao chegarem perto de uma sala notaram que o barulho vinha de uma janela que batia por causa do vento da tempestade de neve que assolava as montanhas escocesas.

Aliviado Harry entrou e foi até a janela para fechá-la enquanto sabia que Terry estaria guardando suas costas. O trinco parecia solto, mas, com um reparo, Harry o concertou e fechou a janela.

— Agora podemos ir antes que Filch volte... — Harry virou-se e parou completamente chocado com o que estava vendo, era impossível.

— Harry? — Terry viu seu amigo empalidecer com uma expressão de completo choque.

Olhando para a direção que ele encarava, viu um espelho magnífico, da altura do teto, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Estava escorada na parede à sua frente, não parecia pertencer ao lugar e sim que alguém acabara de pôr ali para tirá-la do caminho. Terry viu seu amigo se aproximar como se tivesse hipnotizado e seus olhos já derramavam lagrimas.

— Harry...? — Disse ele suavemente e confuso, mas seu amigo nem pareceu ouvi-lo.

Harry, na verdade, mal poderia notar qualquer coisa enquanto bebia as imagens em tamanho real de seus pais a sua frente e andando em sua direção uma parte dele acreditava que ia encontra-los de verdade, que eles eram reais e poderia tocá-los e abraçá-los. Outra parte que ele tentava sufocar gritava em alerta máximo, apontando a ilusão e o perigo, mas nem mesmo seus instintos tão aguçados poderiam impedi-lo de chegar ao espelho até seu nariz tocar no vidro.

Ele suspirou engasgado quando a mulher bonita do espelho lhe acenou e tocou seu ombro e, apesar de não sentir o toque, ele se virou para a sua esquerda como se fosse possível ela estar ali. Sua própria imagem no espelho sorria tão feliz e com olhos tão alegres, o homem alto tão parecido com ele lhe deu um sorriso malicioso e fez um gesto com o polegar e outra pessoa entrou na imagem. Sirius Black, percebeu, tão jovem e bonito como seus pais, vestido como um roqueiro e o olhando com carinho.

— Mamãe, papai... — Disse com tanta fome e saudade e estava prestes a dizer o nome do seu padrinho quando seu amigo, a quem Harry nem se lembrava que estava com ele, o tirou de frente ao espelho o puxando fisicamente até encostá-lo na parede.

O movimento brusco foi quase tão chocante quanto ver a imagem de seu pais no espelho e ele encarou seu amigo pálido e apavorado. Imediatamente Harry se pôs em alerta máximo sentindo o perigo voltou a retirar sua varinha e olhou em volta tentando se colocar na frente de Terry para protegê-lo. Mas a sala estava vazia.

— O que? O que aconteceu, você parecia em pânico? —Disse ele e Terry o olhou preocupadíssimo.

— Harry, eu estava em pânico por você, estou tentando te chamar a atenção e te tirar da frente do espelho, mas você parecia hipnotizado. — Disse Terry o olhando e depois para o espelho.

— Oh! Terry esse espelho é incrível! Ele mostra meus pais e...

— Harry! Olhe para a inscrição, veja! — Disse o amigo bruscamente, Harry estava confuso, não entendia porque Terry estava tão preocupado com um espelho.

Olhando para o espelho, tentou dar um passo à frente, mas Terry ainda segurava seu braço e não deixou. Observando com mais atenção encontrou uma inscrição entalhada no alto: Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn.

— O que quer dizer? É uma língua antiga? — Perguntou ele confuso.

— Não Harry, é latim e está ao contrario como se vê em um espelho. Significa, não mostra o teu rosto e sim o maior desejo de seu coração. — Disse Terry em um sussurro rouco e viu o entendimento de seu amigo.

— Oh... então não é eles de verdade, pensei... quer dizer, sabia que não poderia ser o futuro..., mas pensei que talvez... — Harry parecia abalado e quando olhou para o espelho Terry podia ver a fome em seus olhos e se preparou para impedi-lo fisicamente de ficar em frente a ele de novo.

Seu amigo o olhou e parecia hesitar, se aproveitando de sua confusão, Terry falou rapidamente.

— Precisamos ir, agora, o toque de recolher está bem próximo e Filch pode voltar. Vamos lá. — Disse e segurando seu braço o levou para fora da sala até a torre sem soltá-lo, mas por todo o caminho dava para ver seus pés se arrastando no chão de pedra e seu olhar se dirigir para traz.

Quando chegaram em frente a seus quartos Terry estava além de preocupado com seu olhar ausente e distante.

— Harry, Harry, me escute. — Quando teve a atenção de seu amigo continuou. — Você tem que esquecer aquele espelho, não pode voltar lá.

— Porque? — Disse ele e parecia sincero em sua confusão.

— Porque aquele espelho é um objeto mágico poderosíssimo e nem sei por que está naquele lugar onde qualquer um poderia tropeçar nele. Harry, isso é importante, o espelho é uma ilusão e se ficamos presos a uma ilusão e uma tão poderosa como o que desejamos ter do fundo do nosso coração, isso pode nos enlouquecer, você entende? — Disse Terry aflito e viu seu amigo acenar pensativo.

— Sim, a impossibilidade de ter o que mais queremos e ver de tão perto, mas não é real...

— Sim, não é, Harry prometa-me que não vai voltar lá, não vai voltar ao espelho. — Disse Terry o olhando com atenção.

— Não posso te prometer isso Terry... — Disse Harry meio envergonhado e pensativo. — Boa noite. — Sussurrou, entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta.

Nenhum deles dormiu bem aquela noite e na manhã seguinte seus amigos Gryffs perceberam que algo estava errado. Harry mal se alimentou e sua expressão nas aulas era distraída. Sua poção recebeu um inédito e surpreendente A e Harry nem pareceu se importar. Terry estava aflito e se mantinha atento a ele, mas mesmo isso, Harry não percebeu e a noite quando estava fazendo os deveres sem a menor concentração, finalmente Hermione não aguentou mais e perguntou:

— O que está acontecendo? Vocês dois brigaram ou receberam notícias ruins de casa?

Terry olhou para o amigo, mas ele apenas deu de ombros assim ele contou a ela e a Neville o que acontecera na noite anterior.

— Oh! Sinto muito Harry, mas Terry está certo, é apenas uma ilusão, além disso sempre ouvi que quem morre nunca nos deixa totalmente, seus pais estão com você e não naquele espelho estranho. — Disse ela com olhos muito tristes.

Harry acenou lembrando da visita ao cemitério e a conversa com o Sr. Martin e a Sra. Serafina, mas no espelho eles estavam tão bonitos e pareciam tão reais, suspirou sem saber o que pensar.

— Não deixe isso te impedir de comer e estudar Harry, mesmo que seja doloroso, lembre-se do que você disse para nós. Nossos pais querem que sejamos felizes e alcancemos nosso potencial, é assim que devemos honrá-los. — Disse Neville muito pálido.

Harry voltou a acenar olhando tristemente para seu amigo e sabendo que ele também veria seus pais naquele espelho.

Naquela noite Harry não conseguia dormir, virando de um lado para o outro, ele nem conseguira meditar. O conflito que sentia o atormentava e pensando em tudo o que passara nas férias e no que disseram seus amigos Harry, finalmente, desistiu de dormir sabendo o que queria e precisava fazer. Levantando-se, Harry se vestiu e pegando sua capa saiu da torre invisível e, silenciosamente, caminhou até a sala com o espelho. Seu senso de direção o levou até lá sem problemas e quando entrou trancou a porta, pois não queria correr o risco de ser encontrado. Sem perceber que ele acionara o alarme do diretor para sua presença na sala e o fechara para fora, Harry se colocou em frente ao espelho e tirou a capa encarando a mesma cena da noite anterior.

Suspirando, trêmulo ele se perdeu em olhar para seus pais, perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto catalogava cada detalhe que uma imagem pequena em uma foto não se notava. Sirius ao lado lhe piscou e seu avós se aproximaram acenando e o olhando com orgulho. Harry sem poder segurar-se de pé pela dor e saudade se ajoelhou diante do espelho.

— Mamãe, papai, avós, eu... Não vim apenas para vê-los, eu... Eu precisava lhes dizer que... nunca vou me esquecer de vocês, nem um dia da minha vida ou deixar de amá-los e agradecer. Vou honrá-los, seu amor, seus legados, vou deixá-los orgulhos de mim, mas... — Soluçando Harry se inclinou levemente e tocou o espelho frio com a mão direita. — Se eu pudesse entraria nesse espelho com vocês para sempre, mas eu não posso fazer isso. Essas imagens são apenas uma ilusão, vocês não estão aqui ou no cemitério... E eu sei que vocês me amavam e me querem feliz e saudável, assim eu precisava vir aqui e me despedir de vocês... Eu... eu espero que entendam que eu preciso seguir em frente, não posso sofrer para sempre. Sr. Martin disse que é importante eu querer e, bem, eu preciso querer, por vocês e por meus amigos e por mim. Eu tenho obrigações, eu tenho pessoas que precisam de mim e que eu tenho que proteger, assim não posso ficar mergulhado no passado e no que poderia ter sido. — Harry terminou sua fala e olhou para eles sorrindo e acenando, mas seus olhos pareciam mais tristes. — Não fiquem tristes, eu prometo, eu... não sei se vocês podem me ouvir de verdade em algum lugar, eu... se puderem saibam que eu os amarei para sempre... — E sem poder segurar o bolo que se formou em sua garganta Harry se engasgou e se inclinando colocou a testa no espelho frio e chorou baixinho.

Quando finalmente as lagrimas acabaram Harry, um pouco trêmulo, se levantou e suspirando olhou para o espelho uma última vez.

— Nunca me deixem, eu sempre vou precisar de vocês, mas eu não posso voltar aqui e viver de ilusões, eu... preciso viver. — Disse ele, se virando se cobriu com a capa, abriu a porta e andou pelo corredor, passando por um invisível Dumbledore que apesar de poder vê-lo, não notou sua expressão decidida ou viu as marcas de lagrimas.

Harry sabia que não conseguiria dormir e além disso temia que se fosse se deitar poderia não conseguir se levantar como naquele dia depois de visitar os túmulos de seus pais, assim ele decidiu ir se exercitar, isso sempre o enchia de adrenalina e espantava a tristeza. Ainda não havia amanhecido e Harry começou a correr pelo corredor longo e estreito do covil de uma ponta a outra e a outra, era um ípsilon e descida e subida e no ritmo mais rápido do que corria normalmente, ele logo se perdeu na concentração do exercício. Sem ter noção de quantas vezes fora e voltara, Harry suado e sem folego parou na entrada do quinto andar, voltou a pôr a capar e foi para a torre. Estava no banho tirando da mente o ultimo vestígio de tristeza e nostalgia na água quente quando com um estalo a ideia lhe ocorreu.

Abrindo os olhos verdes e, sentindo que voltara a ser ele mesmo e não a bagunça do dia anterior, Harry saiu do banho e se vestiu, pegando suas coisas na mochila, incluindo a capa, ele deixou seu quarto e bateu na porta ao lado. Testando, encontrou a porta aberta e franziu a testa. Porque ele não a trancava? O quarto começava a clarear pois o sol estava nascendo, mas a leste e a janelas davam para o oeste. Encontrando facilmente seu amigo dormindo na cama de solteiro, Harry percebeu brevemente a nova e grande estante azul que já estava abarrotada de livros, mas se concentrou no mais importante.

— Terry... — Ele o sacudiu com cuidado para não o assustar. — Terry, acorde.

— Hum..., o que? — Ele abriu os olhos sonolento e sussurrou rouco e confuso. — Harry, o que... aconteceu alguma coisa...?

— Sim, aconteceu e preciso que você acorde e me escute, é importante. —Disse Harry e se afastou até os pés da cama colocando sua mochila. Olhando em volta viu que não tinha cadeira para sentar e ficou em pé mesmo.

— O que? O que aconteceu, espera nem amanheceu, porque está acordado? Alguém se machucou? De casa ou Hermione... — Disse ele se sentando na cama confuso e preocupado.

— Não Terry, ninguém se machucou, mas preciso te contar o que eu entendi, você tem que me dizer se não estou louco. — Disse Harry e sem poder se controlar começou a andar de um lado para o outro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Harry, não dava para esperar amanhecer... Ok, pelo seu olhar estou vendo que não, preciso me levantar ou posso ficar aqui na minha cama quentinha? — Disse Terry ainda sonolento e abrindo a boca em um enorme bocejo.

— Desde que não durma pode ficar aí mesmo. — Disse Harry exasperado. Depois respirando fundo, falou. — Eu fui até o espelho hoje de madrugada e...

— O que!? — Terry se sentou completamente com expressão chocada e aflita. — Harry, você não deveria ir, é muito perigoso. O que sobre tudo que falamos ontem, achei que tinha concordado...

— E eu concordei e foi por isso que eu tive que ir, isso não importa agora Terry, apenas entenda. Foi como ir ao cemitério me despedir, ainda mais real e ainda não, mas menos mórbido e triste e de certa forma ainda mais, eu não sei, é confuso. Mas eu precisava ir dizer adeus e olhá-los uma última vez... eu apenas precisava... — Disse ele olhando para o amigo e pedindo compreensão.

— Ok, tudo bem, se você precisava disso para se desligar do espelho, então acredito que tudo bem, o que importa é você não ficar preso a ele. — Disse Terry tentando conter a agitação e preocupação.

— Eu não estou e não estava, pelo menos, não desde o momento em que me retirou de frente do espelho a força e explicou sobre sua ilusão. Mas isso não importa agora e sim o que eu percebi enquanto tomava banho e deveria ter percebido muito antes se não tivesse com a mente tão distraída. — Disse Harry exasperado consigo mesmo.

— O que? — Disse Terry olhando-o atento, seu amigo tinha as deduções mais certeiras.

— O que você disse sobre ficarmos de sobreaviso porque Dumbledore me enviou um objeto mágico valioso e não sabíamos sua motivação e apenas dois dias depois, coincidentemente, tropeçamos em outro objeto mágico poderoso e valioso em uma sala pela qual passamos quase todas as noites depois de deixar Neville e Hermione. — Disse Harry e seus olhos brilhavam no entendimento da verdade.

Terry o encarou confuso e abriu a boca, mas parou com ela comicamente aberta enquanto refletia sobre o que ele dissera e sua expressão mudou para surpresa e sua boca se abriu ainda mais. Ocorreu a Harry que seu amigo tentando pensar com sono parecia o troll que eles lutaram a algumas semanas.

— Você está me dizendo o que eu entendi? Você acha que Dumbledore lhe deu a capa para que você encontrasse o espelho? — Disse Terry um pouco descrente.

— Terry, se você não começar a pensar vou te dar um banho com a minha varinha. — Disse Harry e realmente sacou a varinha do seu coldre.

— Hein! Foi você que veio me acordar antes do amanhecer com uma história maluca. — Protestou Terry indignado, mas se levantou e foi ao banheiro e quando voltou com o rosto lavado e mais desperto, estava pensativo. — Ok, Dumbledore te enviou a capa agora, neste momento, para que você pudesse quebrar o toque de recolher facilmente e encontrasse o espelho.

— Sim, nos perguntamos porque não enviou a capa antes, talvez ele não estivesse com o espelho, mas agora que o diretor o tinha e queria que eu o encontrasse, precisava me fornecer os meios. Use-a bem foi o que ele disse e aposto que esperava que eu saísse pelo castelo explorando, vivendo uma aventura, mas nem na sexta ou ontem eu fiz isso... — Disse Harry andando de um lado para o outro.

— Assim ele improvisou, antes do toque de recolher e eu estava junto, mas então Filch apareceu...

— E ouve aquele barulho na sala de troféus e outro barulho nos atraiu para a sala com o espelho. Terry, era uma armadilha! Dumbledore queria que eu encontrasse o espelho. — Disse Harry sentindo certeza absoluta sobre isso.

— Ok, ok, faz sentido, mas Harry o porquê ele iria querer que você encontrasse o espelho? Aquilo poderia ter matado você ou te enlouquecido. — Disse Terry e dava para ver sua confusão e preocupação. — Tudo o que consideramos até agora que ele fez ou deixou de fazer, foi que ele não teve más intenções ou que sejam quais forem seus planos, no fim do dia ele não é um homem mal, mas se o diretor realmente fez essa armadilha para você...

— O que? Você acha que ele poderia estar tentando me matar? — Harry perguntou, isso era algo que nunca considerara.

— Não, Harry, o diretor é muito poderoso e teve acesso fácil a você no mundo trouxa, se o quisesse morto não estaríamos conversando à essa hora ingrata. — Terry disse pensativo e Harry bufou levemente. — Se estivermos certo e foi uma armadilha para você encontrar o espelho, isso me diz que o diretor não tem limites ao colocar seus planos em prática, inclusive, colocar sua vida em risco.

Harry acenou entendendo o raciocínio do amigo e decidiu deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais e conversarem sobre isso com Neville e Hermione mais tarde. Terry quando soube que ele já treinara, colocou sua varinha para despertar uma hora além do habitual e praticamente o expulsou de seu quarto. Pensativo, Harry decidiu voltar para seu quarto, mas não para dormir e sim para treinar. Usando a parede queimada por suas mãos meses atrás Harry começou a disparar maldições contra ela, enquanto sua mente refletia e analisava suas novas descobertas.

O dia de aulas encontrou Harry mais uma vez distraído e preocupado e a professora Sprout até chamou sua atenção. Depois do jantar ele se reuniu com seus amigos no covil e contou a eles suas deduções. Hermione não negou suas ideias assim que as ouviu, ficando pensativa e Neville ficou com muita raiva, porque como ele disse, "como ele pode jogar com algo tão precioso como a memória de seus pais! "

— Harry, eu não estou dizendo que você está errado, mas qual seria o objetivo de Dumbledore? Como Terry disse esse espelho é perigoso e poderia ter lhe prejudicado seriamente, não entendo porque ele te colocaria nesta situação. — Disse Hermione confusa.

— Talvez ele apenas queria testar o Harry, para saber qual era o maior desejo do seu coração. — Disse Neville ainda irritado.

— Isso significaria que ele estava lá nos observando Harry, invisível e ouvindo o que falamos e pode ser que estivesse lá ontem também. — Terry estava muito preocupado.

Suspirando, Harry se levantou e foi até a janela, olhando para a escuridão nevada e fria.

— São muitos porquês e acredito que a melhor forma de obtermos mais informações é jogando o seu jogo.

— O quê?

— Do que está falando?

— Você pretende voltar lá, não é? — Neville perguntou entendo seu raciocínio.

— Harry! É perigoso voltar e para que faria isso? — Terry mais uma vez estava aflito.

— Pense, Terry, ele montou essa armadilha para eu encontrar o espelho, tenho certeza que o diretor espera que eu use a capa de invisibilidade, que ele generosamente me presenteou, para voltar sem você. No primeiro dia você interferiu, mas ele não teve escolha, pois estamos sempre juntos, assim tudo bem, mas aposto que ele pensou que você não seria tão seduzido pela imagem no espelho, na verdade você nem teve curiosidade em olhar. — Disse Harry andando de um lado para o outro, desvendando o mistério, algo que sempre o empolgava.

— Não tive curiosidade porque sei que aquele espelho é perigoso, além disso não preciso saber o maior desejo do meu coração, tenho muitos desejos e sonhos que gostaria de realizar e alguns eu sei, são impossíveis. E vou me concentrar no que é possível e lutar por isso, não viver para uma ilusão. — Terry falou meio pálido e triste, mas determinado.

Harry viu seus amigos acenarem concordando e suspirou, na verdade, ele pensava exatamente assim e, depois de sua conversa com o Sr. Martin, se sentia mais forte e pronto para se concentrar no vivos e não nos mortos, mas o espelho o fez retroceder e a dor estava na superfície outra vez. Neville estava certo, o que o diretor fizera, não importava os seus motivos, era muito cruel.

— Você está certo e fico feliz por não ter estado sozinho. O fato é que não acredito que é o fim, se o diretor estivesse satisfeito teria tirado o espelho da sala, mas ainda estava lá hoje de madrugada. E eu tranquei a porta quando entrei, pois, tive medo de Filch me encontrar, não queria ser interrompido. — Harry se aproximou e olhou para os amigos. — Assim, seja lá o que ele quer ver ou fazer, torna necessário que eu volte outra vez para assim descobrir. — Concluiu Harry.

— Eu não gosto da ideia, mas o seu raciocínio parece correto. O que? Não me olhe assim Terry, eu disse que não gostava da ideia. — Disse Hermione exasperada com o olhar traído do amigo. — Mas a verdade, é que não sabemos o que o diretor espera obter com esse teste ou experiência, se fosse para descobrir o maior desejo do coração do Harry, ele conseguiu essa informação já e o espelho deveria ter sido levado para outro lugar.

— Ok, então ele espera que o Harry volte, ontem você fez, mas era muito tarde e com a porta trancada o diretor não pode ver ou falar com você. O que vai acontecer se o que ele quer é te machucar? Você estaria sozinho com ele e vulnerável. — Disse Terry e agora ele estava andando de lá para cá.

— Terry, você mesmo disse que Dumbledore não quer me matar e que poderia fazer isso facilmente. Isso é um teste, eu não sei o que ou porque, mas talvez eu descubra se for hoje à noite, mas, tão importante quanto obter informações, é fazer o que o diretor espera que eu faça. Lembra-se? Eu me comprometi a ser o garoto tímido e cordato, assim se o que ele espera é que eu fique obcecado pelo espelho, seja fraco e volte de novo e de novo, é assim que tenho que agir. — Disse Harry resoluto e seus amigos perceberam que não conseguiriam convencê-lo a mudar de ideia.

Ainda assim o três queriam ir com ele, pelo menos um deles, mas Harry foi firme, mesmo com a capa de invisibilidade seria um risco desnecessário e poderia deixar o diretor desconfiado e isso era o que eles não precisavam.

— E sobre a oclumência? Você ainda não está pronto ainda para segurá-lo, Harry. — Tentou mais uma vez o Terry.

— Sim, mas não vou olhá-lo nos olhos e tentarei fazer minha hesitação parecer receio de estar encrencado por ser pego ou algo assim. E não pretendo contar nenhuma mentira, falarei a verdade, até porque ele não tem porque fazer perguntas que me fariam mentir e é assim que eu pretendo que continue. Quero o diretor acreditando que seus planos estão indo exatamente como ele planejou. — Disse Harry determinado.

Assim naquela noite por volta das 11 horas, Harry mais uma vez quebrou o toque de recolher e invisível chegou ao espelho. Engolindo em seco, Harry respirou fundo e ficou em frente a ele, sentindo seu coração se apertar ao vê-los todos juntos outra vez.

— Oi, voltei, mamãe, papai, avós... — Sussurrou ele e viu quando outros pares de avós surgiram.

Eram os pais de sua mãe e Harry percebeu que tinha mesmo os olhos verdes de seu avô que era alto e com cabelos castanhos. Sua avó era muito bonita com seus cabelos vermelhos escuros e olhos azuis. Sentando-se diante do espelho, Harry sorriu suavemente, olhando para eles e desejando do fundo do coração que pudesse ser real. E entendeu o que apavorava tanto Terry, pois ele sabia que poderia ficar ali para sempre, apenas ansiando o impossível.

— Então, outra vez aqui, Harry?

Harry sentiu a tensão percorrê-lo, apesar de esperar que algo acontecesse, ainda o surpreendeu que o diretor não apenas falaria com ele, mas também confirmaria, tranquilamente, tê-lo visto ali antes. Respirando fundo e, mostrando toda a preocupação por estar encrencado em seu rosto, ele olhou para trás. Sentado em uma das mesas junto à parede estava Albus Dumbledore. Harry devia ter passado direto por ele invisível quando entrara e, assim como na primeira noite, o diretor esteve lhe observando e suas reações. Isso lhe causou um arrepio de aversão, mas ele escondeu olhando para o chão timidamente.

— Eu... eu não vi o senhor. — Disse ele em um sussurro.

— É estranho como você pode ficar míope quando está invisível – disse Dumbledore, Harry sentiu alívio ao ver que ele sorria e apenas acenou não querendo revelar que sabia que ele estivera na sala invisível.

"Então. — Continuou Dumbledore, escorregando da cadeira até o chão para se sentar ao lado de Harry. — Você, como centenas antes de você, descobriu os prazeres do Espelho de Ojesed. "

— Este é o nome, senhor? Terry não sabia dizer o que era exatamente. — Harry foi sincero e falou sobre a presença do amigo, que ele já sabia o diretor tinha conhecimento.

— Sim, seu amigo foi muito esperto ao descobrir o significado da inscrição e seus perigos. Acredito que sua natureza prudente o impediu de olhar para descobrir seu maior desejo. — Disse ele em tom estranho, Harry não tinha certeza se apreciava ou não a prudência de seu amigo.

— Como é que o senhor soube? — Disse Harry confusamente.

— Eu não preciso de uma capa para me tornar invisível – disse Dumbledore com brandura, como se sua afirmação fosse um mero detalhe sem importância. —Bem, agora você sabe o que o Espelho de Ojesed mostra a nós todos?

Harry moveu afirmativamente a cabeça e manteve seu olhar no espelho, tentando em nenhum momento olhar o diretor nos olhos.

— Bem... me mostra a minha família... e esse é o maior desejo do meu coração. — Disse Harry olhando para o chão tentando parecer levemente envergonhado.

— Exatamente. E o homem mais feliz do mundo poderia usar o Espelho de Ojesed como um espelho normal, ou seja, ele olharia e se veria exatamente como é. Você, que nunca conheceu sua família, a vê de pé à sua volta. Seu amigo, veria algo menos significativo, talvez ter a maior biblioteca do mundo. — Disse ele com leveza e humor e sabendo que era o que o diretor esperava, Harry riu divertidamente.

— Sim, isso seria algo que o Terry quereria, sem dúvida. — Disse ele, engolindo a amargura que sentiu ao lembrar da Sra. Honora.

— Sim, mas sua inteligência em resistir ao fascínio do espelho dever ser admirada, pois ele está certo, é apenas uma ilusão e não nos dá nem o conhecimento nem a verdade. Já houve homens que definharam diante dele, fascinados pelo que viram, ou enlouqueceram sem saber se o que o espelho mostrava era real ou sequer possível. — Disse ele em tom professoral e se levantando continuou.

"O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, Harry, e peço que você não volte a procurá-lo. Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado. Não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver, lembre-se. E agora, por que você não põe essa capa admirável outra vez e vai dormir? "

Harry se levantou também, sabendo que o pequeno teatro estava chegando ao fim.

— Sim Senhor, Prof. Dumbledore. E sinto muito ter saído da torre senhor, não farei mais isso. — Disse ele timidamente, tentando mostrar se como um humilde primeiro ano que não entendera que sua presença ali fora uma armação.

— Não se preocupe Harry, todos nós somos tentados algumas vezes. — sorriu Dumbledore suavemente.

Foi só quando estava se preparando para dormir que lhe ocorreu que talvez para o diretor resistir ao espelho era lhe tão difícil como fora para ele.

No dia seguinte os quatro acordaram mais cedo para poderem se encontrar no Covil antes das aulas e Harry contou a eles o que acontecera em sua última visita ao espelho. Quando terminou todos o olharam, confusos e pensativos.

— Eu não entendo, tudo isso foi mesmo um plano para você encontrar o espelho, é claro agora. Ele nem disfarçou. — Disse Hermione confusa e desapontada.

— Ele não precisa disfarçar porque não pensa que eu sou muito inteligente ou curioso que vou perceber ou fazer perguntas. — Disse Harry sem saber se ficava ofendido ou feliz que o diretor o subestimava tanto.

— Mas você está na Ravenclaw e tem uma das melhores notas do ano, como ele pode pensar que você não é inteligente? — Neville estava chocado e irritado.

— Porque ele acredita que minha amizade com Terry e Hermione e estar na casa que estimula o estudo é o que me permite ter notas tão boas. E sobre eu estar na Ravenclaw, bem, ele deve saber que me sentei com Terry na viagem de trem e talvez pense que por causa da nossa amizade eu pedi ao chapéu para estar na mesma casa que ele. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

—Ou ele sabe que você é inteligente, mas subestima o quanto e entende que por sua criação não tem o hábito de usá-la fazendo perguntas. — Disse Terry também especulando.

— Isso não importa tanto quanto entender porque o diretor teve tanto trabalho para colocar essa armadilha, Harry. Apenas para te observar, descobrir o maior desejo de seu coração e depois te avisar que o espelho é perigoso e vai ser enviado para outro lugar? — Disse Hermione impaciente.

— Talvez ele queria encontrar o Harry pela primeira vez desta maneira, salvando-o ou ajudando-o para se tornar uma figura positiva e sábia? Sabe, algo como: "olha só eu te salvei, pode confiar em mim", esperando que Harry não perceba que quem o colocou em perigo foi o próprio diretor. — Sugeriu Terry pensativo.

— Bem, isso faria sentido, é possível também que ele queria que o Harry se lembrasse dos pais e ficasse vulnerável e assim o veria como uma espécie de substituto. Algo como: "você não os tem, mas tem a mim, confie em mim. " — Disse Hermione um pouco enojada.

— As duas opções são doentias. — Disse Neville pálido e zangado e olhando para o amigo com atenção acrescentou. —Tenho a sensação que o Harry tem outra teoria.

— Harry? — Perguntou Terry curioso. A expressão de Hermione era idêntica.

— Eu não sei, não é exatamente uma teoria, apenas uma percepção ou intuição, o fato é que não consigo afastar da minha mente o que ele disse. — Harry disse pensativo.

— O que exatamente? — Hermione franziu o cenho, lembrava de tudo o que fora dito pelo o amigo de sua conversa com o diretor.

— Ele disse: _"O espelho vai ser levado para uma nova casa amanhã, Harry, e peço que você não volte a procurá-lo. Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado. "_ — Parafraseou ele e observou o entendimento alcançá-los quase ao mesmo tempo. — Vocês percebem? Meu encontro com o espelho foi uma preparação, para o que, eu não sei, mas acredito que toda essa história está muito longe do fim. — Disse Harry sentindo um mal pressentimento envolvê-lo.


	29. Quadribol e Liberdade

Capítulo 28

Durante os dias seguintes Harry voltou a ser ele mesmo, atento e dedicado aos estudos, concentrado no presente e nos vivos. Apenas a noite não voltara a ser como antes, vinha tendo pesadelos onde via seus pais e avós presos no espelho, chorando e batendo no vidro como se tentassem sair e gritando por ele, para que ele não o esquecessem. O sonho sempre terminava com uma luz verde explodindo o espelho e ele acordava chorando ou gritando suado e tremulo. O que o ajudou a manter se calmo e concentrado durante o dia foram a meditação, os exercícios e a certeza de que Dumbledore não sabia que Harry não era o pequeno filhote obediente inocente.

Outra coisa que vinha ajudando, para sua surpresa, era o diário, passadas a estranheza inicial, Harry logo percebeu que quando conseguia colocar seu dia, sentimentos e sonhos por escrito e com sinceridade, era como uma espécie de terapia. Assim como meditar o ajudava a esvaziar a mente, escrever sobre sua dor o ajudava a entendê-la e aceitá-la. Ele também escreveu ao Sr. Martin e contara o que acontecera, sem envolver o Dumbledore e sim dando a entender que encontrara o espelho acidentalmente. Sua resposta fora que era natural a necessidade de estar mais próximo ou em contato com quem perdemos, contou que no mundo trouxa não era incomum as pessoas procurarem o espiritismo, uma religião onde se acredita poder falar com os mortos, ou médiuns. Muitas pessoas acabavam obcecadas e perdiam todo o seu dinheiro e até sua sanidade para poder falar ou receber recados, mas muitas vezes eram enganadas ou iludidas. Harry ficou aterrorizado que alguém poderia usar a dor de outra pessoa para ganhar dinheiro.

Sr. Martin também dissera que ele aceitar os conselhos dos amigos e escolher os vivos mostrava claramente que Harry estava melhorando e seguindo em frente, que a culpa acompanha esse movimento, mas que tudo bem também, ele só tinha que compreender que a culpa era seu sentimento e não de seus pais, pois eles não culpavam Harry por viver. Ele disse que quando Harry aceitasse essa verdade os pesadelos parariam.

Mas de tudo o que mais o ajudou foi a carta do Sr. Falc lhe contando que as investigações estavam progredindo rapidamente e que Sirius, que já estava fora de Azkaban e em breve deixaria a prisão da ICW também. Isso o encheu de esperança, pois o fez perceber que nem tudo naquele espelho era ilusão, seu padrinho estava vivo e eles ainda poderiam ser uma família. Depois disso, decidido a viver e não sonhar Harry mergulhou nos treinos de quadribol com grande intensidade, queria muito vencer os Slytherins e muitas vezes Trevor e ele foram vistos sentados juntos discutindo estratégias de defesa e comparando-as ou retirando ideias do futebol que os dois apreciavam.

— Trevor, acredito que esse movimento vai nos ajudar porque além de confundir os Slytherins, vamos evitar o contato físico direto e bruto, principalmente do Roger que é o mais pequeno dos atacantes. — Disse Harry mostrando o diagrama que fizera para seu capitão.

— Eu concordo, Harry, mas não é um movimento fácil de treinar e também vai ser difícil torná-lo instintivo, o contato direto para tomar a goles é a primeira coisa que aprendemos quando iniciamos no jogo. — Disse Trevor fazendo anotações no diagrama.

— Isso porque não temos reservas, já lhe disse minha opinião, deveríamos ter um time reserva para ajudar a treinar e para preparar novos jogadores quando vocês se formarem. Além disso parece injusto que tão poucas pessoas pratiquem esportes na escola. — Disse Harry exasperado.

— Eu concordo e já lhe disse que pretendo falar com a Prof.ª Hooch, mas sinceramente não sei se muitos terão interesse, eles saberão que não vão jogar por anos e talvez não queiram perder tempo de estudo por nada. — Argumentou Trevor.

— Talvez não os mais velhos, mas os mais jovens, aposto que ficarão felizes de jogar mesmo que sejam em treinos e nos ajudar a ficarmos e melhores e ganharmos. Sabe, fazer parte de um time é especial também, se não os times de futebol não teriam tantos reservas. — Disse Harry e viu seu amigo acenar pensativo.

— Ok, prometo que vou pedir autorização a professora, agora me explica essa sua ideia de novo. — Pediu Trevor.

— Bem, foi algo que eu vi no jogo do Liverpool na TV, o sistema de defesa deles era incrível e observando com atenção percebi que os zagueiros e volantes, principalmente, não tentavam tirar a bola do adversário. Eu vi outros jogadores fazendo isso, eles atacavam e, ou tomavam o drible ou faziam faltas, mas os do Liverpool não, eles apenas cercavam e tiravam os espaços, claro se o jogador ficasse desatento eles davam o bote e pegavam a bola, mas isso aconteceu poucas vezes. — Harry desenhou mais uma vez o movimento no diagrama. — Você vê? Eles cercam e cercam, e também cercam o jogador sem a bola, assim o passe fica mais difícil, o outro time errava o passe e eles rapidamente saiam para o contra-ataque. Podemos fazer o mesmo, ao em vez de tentar lidar com a brutalidade física dos Slytherins, podemos ser mais rápidos, vocês três são mais leves e rápidos. Quando eles errarem o passe aquele que pegar a goles já lança rápido para o outro atacante que passa rápido para o outro antes que a marcação chegue e gol. — Disse Harry com um sorriso triunfante.

— Isso é brilhante Harry, eu adoro futebol, mas nunca pensei em usar as técnicas de campo no ar, mas você está certo. E se conseguirmos treinar e colocar isso em prática os Slys não vão saber o que os atingiu. — Disse Trevor com um sorriso enorme.

Assim eles mergulharam nos treinos, como Harry não precisava de muitos treinos para sua posição, ele se juntou aos atacantes e de dois contra dois colocaram em prática suas ideias de defesa e contra-ataque. Mesmo o rabugento MacMillan gostou dos novos movimentos e apoiou a ideia do Harry de terem um time reserva. Melrose como sempre sorriu e fingiu que não se importava com algo que veio do mundo trouxa, Harry temera que ele poderia colocar algum empecilho, mas o garoto deveria gostar muito de jogar porque treinou sem uma careta.

Antes do sábado do jogo teve um sábado de aula de carpintaria mágica. Harry achou que o professor os deixaria começarem a trabalhar em sua madeira, mas não foi assim. Enquanto ele acompanhou os outros alunos para a Floresta, os orientou a conheceram o que iriam criar e depois de conjurar três bancos do tamanho adequado para cada um deles, explicou.

— O que quero que façam é desenhar o banco que vocês irão construir, aqui tem um modelo, observem cada detalhe dele, os ângulos, os encaixes, as medições. Quando usarem o papel e lápis de desenho coloquem atenção as medidas e proporções e decoração, esses são bancos básicos, mas os de vocês podem ser como quiserem, sejam criativos. — Ele disse com um sorriso amigável.

Depois todos os alunos e ele saíram para a Floresta e Harry, Neville e Owen se sentaram no chão e usaram seus blocos e lápis preto e coloridos para captarem o banco em detalhes. Harry nunca se interessara por desenho e nas aulas de artes nunca mostrara nenhum talento, mas ele sabia o suficiente para conseguir desenhar o banco que na verdade tinha linhas, ângulos e proporções simples. Depois de desenhar o banco ele trabalhou nos detalhes, pensando com o que decorar decidiu colocar seu nome inteiro e o desenho de uma flor para simbolizar sua mãe e sua avó. Quando terminou Harry sorriu animado, desenhar as flores lhe dera uma boa ideia.

Ao fim da aula todos retornaram e apenas 10 dos 25 alunos voltaram sem um galho. Prof. Jonas os tranquilizou dizendo ser normal e insistiu que tivessem paciência e continuassem meditando. Terry se colocou ao lado de Harry na mesa, sorrindo animado com seu galho de uma árvore de Freixo e disse que fora uma experiência maravilhosa. Logo todos saíram e Harry ficou mais um pouco para conversar com o Prof. Jonas.

— Tudo bem, Harry? — Disse ele, adotando a informalidade como fazia com todos.

— Sim, professor, queria saber se o senhor faz trabalho com couro de dragão também ou só madeira? — Perguntou ele hesitante.

— Eu não sou um artesão do couro, mas um carpinteiro tem que aprender a trabalhar com todo o tipo de material, inclusive couro de dragão. — Disse ele apontando para sua mochila de couro transversal. — Porque? Você me parece ter uma ótima mochila, é couro de vaca, não é?

— Sim, eu ganhei de presente de Natal e é ótima. Hum..., apenas, o que eu estou pensando não vou encontrar em uma loja mágica ou trouxa, é algo específico e pensei que o senhor poderia me ajudar... — Harry estava hesitante porque não queria lhe incomodar.

— Claro, seria um prazer, me fale o seu projeto. — Disse Jonas se sentando em seu banco e conjurando uma cadeira para ele.

— Bem, eu ganhei no Natal um coldre de varinha, veja... — Disse Harry erguendo a manga da veste e mostrando a ele.

— Hum... muito bem-feita e imagino que colocou seu sangue para ser comandada por sua magia? Você já consegue pegar a varinha em um movimento fluído e seguro? — Jonas perguntou observando com atenção.

Harry acenou e desejando sua varinha em sua mão, ela instantaneamente saltou e ele a pegou agilmente.

— Muito bom, isso não deveria me surpreender, Prof.ª McGonagall me contou que você é um grande buscador. — Disse ele sorrindo e observou quando Harry moveu o pulso e guardou sua varinha com a mesma habilidade. — Você que aprender a fazer um coldre como esse?

— Não, não exatamente, bem, eu tenho um objeto valioso e que seria importante para minha segurança e proteção. Eu gostaria de tê-lo sempre comigo e poder usá-lo e guardá-lo como faço com a varinha, mas é um objeto muito maior do que a varinha, entende? — Disse Harry explicando e sendo misterioso ao mesmo tempo.

— Entendo e se é para sua proteção me sinto ainda mais disposto a te ajudar, mas sem ver o objeto me sinto um pouco limitado em ter ideias, Harry. Você poderia me mostrar? — Pediu Jonas e quando o viu hesitar acrescentou. — Prometo que não falarei sobre isso com ninguém, mesmo os professores, se é para sua segurança.

— Eu agradeço professor, é uma herança, pertenceu ao meu pai e não quero correr o risco que alguém descubra, porque sua proteção vem do elemento surpreso, entende? — Enquanto falava Harry rapidamente fechou a porta da sala e abrindo sua mochila, tirou a capa prateada brilhante.

— Merlin, isso é uma capa de invisibilidade? Elas são muito raras e valiosas e podem ser muito uteis para proteção. Você está certo Harry, é um grande trunfo e ninguém saber sobre ela é muito importante. — Jonas a tocou admirado com seu tecido que lembrava água.

— Sim, eu pensei o mesmo e quero tê-la sempre comigo professor, mas com ela dentro da mochila perde-se um grande tempo para acessá-la. Minha amiga sugeriu guardá-la no bolso da minha veste, senhor, mas eu, em muitos momentos, uso roupas trouxas e se fosse revistado por alguém ou estuporado a pessoa descobriria e tomaria a capa facilmente. — Explicou Harry pensativamente.

— Claro, usá-la como um elemento surpresa é importante inclusive em caso de captura ou se você ficar inconsciente seria terrível se ela fosse roubada. — Jonas também estava pensativo. — E um elmo de couro de dragão como o que protege sua varinha é uma ótima ideia, porque ninguém poderá tirá-la de você, mas o aspecto mais complicado seria o tamanho e a fluidez para você usar a capa.

— Hum, mas não dá para colocar o feitiço de extensão, assim a capa caberia em um espaço menor? Ou talvez fazer um elmo maior? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Sim, com certeza, precisaria de algumas runas permanentes bem fortes, mas é possível sim. A questão é a fluidez, quando você libera sua varinha, ela se solta e com um momento rápido de pulso você a pega antes de cair. Com a capa será diferente, ela vai explodir e se expandir e você terá que segurar e se cobrir com ela, tudo isso correndo ou fugindo ou sendo atacado por magias. As chances de que em um momento como esse você não conseguir segurá-la e perdê-la é grande, a não ser que... — Prof. Jonas parou quando seu rosto se iluminou com uma nova ideia. — Harry acho que talvez, hum... talvez possamos pensar de forma diferente.

— Diferente? — Harry viu sua expressão animada e sorriu.

— Sim, Harry, diferente porque sua ligação ao liberar sua varinha é com o coldre, ela tem sua magia impregnada e obedece seu comando. Claro que você poderia usar magia sem varinha, e isso seria muito difícil, para convocar sua varinha se ela caísse no chão. Mas com a capa pode ser diferente, vamos fazer um teste, coloque a capa e ande pela sala. — Disse Jonas excitado por sua ideia.

— Ok. — Disse Harry e colocando a capa andou pela sala silenciosamente, parou e olhou para o professor.

— Accio capa de invisibilidade. — Gritou ele e Harry tentou segurar a capa para impedi-la de ir na direção do professor, mas ela nem se mexeu. Jonas tentou mais duas vezes e nada. — Incrível! Você pode aparecer Harry?

Harry fez isso tirando a capa perto das janelas, a uns 10 metros de distância e depois voltou para a cadeira.

— O que é incrível, Prof. Jonas?

— Harry, a capa deve ser um objeto mágico poderoso e está conectado com sua magia. — Jonas explicou e ao ver seu olhar confuso continuou. — Quer dizer que a capa tem sua própria magia, assim como a árvore a qual você se conectou naquele dia, e a magia da capa é sensível como todas as magias do mundo, mas... Coloque-a aqui sobre a mesa, assim você vai entender. — E se levantando uns três metros apontou para a capa e disse. — Accio capa de invisibilidade. — A capa imediatamente voou rápido até sua mão. — Viu?

— Sim, quer dizer que a magia da capa é sensível a sua função de proteger e se eu tentar me conectar com ela pode ser que ela me atenda como a árvore? — Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— Sim e não, vamos fazer outro teste, você ainda não aprendeu o feitiço de convocação, é um feitiço de 4º ano, mas você é muito bom em Feitiço então pode ser que consiga. Treina com a capa na mesa, uns dois metros estão bons. — Orientou Jonas e por um tempo Harry treinou o feitiço convocatório até que ele conseguiu que a capa voasse em sua direção rapidamente. — Muito bem, agora eu vou me cobrir com a capa e você vai convocá-la, não estarei muito longe, mas você não saberá onde estou, queira a capa para vir até você, Harry.

Harry sentiu um incomodo estranho quando viu a capa e o professor desaparecer e, rapidamente, a convocou e nem se sentiu tão surpreso quando ela voou na sua direção descobrindo Jonas, apenas alívio quando a segurou.

— Isso é incrível! Ela está conectada a mim? — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Sim, eu desconfiei e isso apenas confirma, a capa é uma herança familiar e sua magia está conectada ao seu sangue e a sua magia. Harry, isso torna tudo mais simples, ou menos complexo, pois se você conectar sua magia com a magia da capa, ela vai, ao seu comando, se movimentar como quiser que ela faça, pois, seu primeiro instinto é proteger o sangue Potter. Entende? — Disse Jonas com um sorriso enorme e Harry acenou com um ainda maior. — Não quer dizer que não precisará de treino e muita habilidade para se conectar com ela quando estiver em perigo, também teremos que criar um elmo para mantê-la protegida e acessível junto ao seu corpo. Tenho algumas ideias e na próxima aula trarei alguns projetos e podemos decidir juntos a melhor opção e depois fabricaremos e colocaremos cada magia necessária. — Professor Jonas parecia empolgado e Harry estava mais do que grato.

Logo depois os dois se despediram e Harry foi procurar seus amigos, queria conversar com Neville sobre outra ideia que tivera.

O resto da semana o clima esquentou na escola com a perspectiva do jogo de quadribol das duas casas que venceram seus primeiros jogos, nem parecia que era inverno. Os Slytherins desfilaram arrogantes com a certeza da vitória e dizendo para todos ouvirem que a vitória da Ravenclaw fora um golpe de sorte, porque seu inexperiente buscador conseguiu pegar o pomo, inesperadamente. Os Ravens os ignoraram nem um pouco interessados em cair em provocações e perderem pontos, alguns apenas disseram, inteligentemente, que ninguém ganha antes de jogar o jogo.

Harry também os ignorou, principalmente Malfoy que parecia um pavão de tanto que se pavoneava, ainda que se manteve longe dele, talvez ainda se lembrando da ameaça que Harry lhe fizera. O último treino, ao em vez de irem para o campo ficaram no vestiário como da última vez e conversaram, sobre estratégias, suas preocupações e Trevor encerrou pedindo que todos chegassem com uma hora de antecedência para se concentrarem e se aquecerem antes do jogo. Ele também os orientou a sempre andarem em grupos, pois os Slytherins tinham a reputação de tentar enfeitiçar os jogadores do time rival para conseguir uma vantagem.

O dia do jogo amanheceu frio e chuvoso, um contraste com o jogo da semana anterior entre Gryffindors versus Hufflepuff, o jogo terminara com vitória para os texugos, mas apenas por 10 pontos. Seu buscador, Cedric pegara o pomo, mas o ataque dos Gryffindors fora imparável. Assim todas as casas estavam ainda com pontuação para vencer, dependeria desse jogo e da próxima rodada em maio. Como combinado todos chegaram mais cedo e Trevor os incentivou a aquecer com alguns exercícios, essa fora uma ideia de Harry que lhe dissera se sentir mais forte e apto fisicamente, desde que começara a fazê-los. No começo os puros-sangues MacMillan, Davies e Melrose estranharam, mas acataram sem grandes discussões porque queriam muito ganhar da casa das cobras. Depois do aquecimento no vestiário eles voaram um pouco, a chuva era fina e usaram feitiços de aquecimento para espantar o frio.

Para Harry, como sempre, voar o libertava das preocupações e quando voltaram para o vestiário para esperarem ser chamados estava totalmente concentrado no jogo. O barulho aumentou e o locutor começou a narrar a abertura inicial, Jordan era seu nome.

— Bem, é isso, nós sabemos o que temos que fazer e precisamos apenas ter confiança, lembrem-se evitem confrontá-los fisicamente. Batedores, precisamos que nos cubram hoje mais do que nunca e Harry faça os desvios, mas não se machuque ou se distraia, só temos chance de vencer se você pegar o pomo. Temos o fator injusto e inesperado de Snape ser nosso juiz, Madame Hooch prometeu interferir se ele começar a marcar injustamente, mas podemos vencê-los, mesmo com esse absurdo. Vamos lá, vamos mostrar quem são os Ravens de Hogwarts! — Ele gritou o final e todos o acompanharam.

A surpresa desagradável do Snape ser o juiz viera ontem, Prof. Flitwick viera lhes informar e dissera que a uma semana vinha lutando contra esse absurdo e injustiça com o apoio da Madame Hooch, mas por fim Dumbledore tomara a decisão final e seria o chefe da casa Slytherin que arbitraria o jogo. Harry não contara ao time o ataque a sua vassoura em novembro, assim também não explicou que Snape ser o juiz era, provavelmente, uma tentativa de protegê-lo. Não que Harry acreditasse que Snape não se aproveitaria de sua posição exatamente como fazia em sua sala de aula.

— Bem, agora vamos anunciar os jogadores da Ravenclaw! Eles mais uma vez não são os favoritos, mas isso não os impediu de ganharem da Hufflepuff em novembro. — Gritou Jordan. — E temos os atacantes Pickford, também capitão, Melrose e Davies. Os batedores MacMillan e Flynn e a goleira Martín. Fechando com o surpreendente buscador 1º ano, Potter! Esperemos apenas não ver um massacre hoje, estou torcendo para as águias, mas as cobras são sem dúvida mais experientes, além de especialistas em jogar sujo, isso sem falar que parecem trolls de tão feios...

— Jordan! — Gritou McGonagall.

— Desculpe professora. Os times se cumprimentam e o juiz apita o início da partida. E essa é a novidade de hoje, já não basta o favorecimento de Snape em sala de aula, os Ravenclaws terão que superar sua presença e decisões injustas e nós aguentar sua cara feia...

— Jordan! Estou lhe avisando! — Gritou mais uma vez McGonnagall.

Harry apenas riu e depois se concentrou totalmente no jogo. Eles sabiam que Snape poderia ser injusto e pegar o pomo era uma prioridade, mas jogar o jogo que eles treinaram todas aquelas semanas também era. Sua estratégia era simples e Harry manteve sua atenção dividida entre encontrar o pomo e observar o jogo e viu com prazer quando depois de cercarem os atacantes, Melrose pegou a bola em um erro de passe e passou a bola rapidamente para Trevor que acelerou na direção das balizas opostas e recebeu o passe mais longo e sem marcação fez o gol, cara a cara com o goleiro. Isso!

Foi tão rápido que todos, inclusive o time Slytherin, ficaram surpresos e olharam confusos. Mas a comemoração da torcida azul e bronze foi ensurdecedora.

— Isso foi um movimento interessante, um golpe de sorte sem dúvida. — Disse Jordan.

Sorte, pensou, Harry, não era sorte e quando em uma hora de jogo seu time marcou 150 pontos quase todos em contra-ataques e as cobras só conseguiram 30, sua narração mudou.

— Isso é incrível! Os Ravenclaws estão trabalhando em uma estratégia inteligente de não confronto físico direto e rapidez, isso é muito inteligente e exige muito treino. Se Potter pegar o pomo podemos ter mais uma vez uma surpreendente vitória! O que é isso, não foi falta! Essa é a quarta vez que uma falta inexistente é marcada antes de um ataque promissor dos Ravens, esse juiz ao menos sabe as regras do jogo. — Jordan falou irritado e dessa vez a professora não se manifestou, pois ela também estava indignada.

Harry observou um Snape bem mal-humorado marcar mais uma falta e decidiu seguir com seu plano, quando os atacantes Slytherins voaram na direção das balizas, Harry se lançou na direção deles fingindo estar perseguindo o pomo. Seus próprios atacantes os cercavam sem dar o bote, mas Harry foi na direção do que tinha a bola tão rápido e só parou a centímetros de se chocarem pegando o garoto de surpresa e o fazendo largar a goles. Sem hesitar, Harry a pegou, sorriu para ele e disse.

— Oi! Obrigada por me dar a goles. — E com um movimento fluido disparou para a baliza Slytherin, ele não podia fazer o gol, assim quando chegou diante do goleiro carrancudo ele passou a goles sutilmente para Trevor que sem goleiro, que estava olhando para Harry, fez o gol.

— Vocês viram isso!? Vocês viram isso!? Potter bloqueou o ataque e recebeu a bola, passou para Pickford e este fez o gol, 160 a 30. Incrível, nunca vi algo assim e agora os trolls estão protestando. — Disse Jordan animado.

— Jordan, é meu último aviso... — Disse McGonagall.

Mas Jordan estava certo, os trolls, inclusive o chefe troll, estava protestando e queriam cancelar o gol e até marcar pênalti, Trevor pediu a interferência de Madame Hooch que disse que o lance era legal. Harry podia ajudar no ataque e defesa, apenas não podia fazer gol, assim o gol era válido.

Depois disso os Slytherins ficaram furiosos e tentaram jogar sujo e machucar os Ravens, Snape nada marcava e quando eles tinham a bola marcava faltas que não existia. Harry ficou furioso e interferiu mais duas vezes, principalmente, quando um deles machucou Davies que precisou sair do jogo. Com um jogador a menos, Harry assumiu a função de atacante e com sua rapidez absurda, ninguém conseguia chegar perto dele, assim ele conduzia a goles e entregava para Trevor ou Melrose fazer o gol.

Quando chegaram a incríveis 250 a 50, seu capitão o mandou pega o pomo e encerrar com chave de ouro. Sorrindo, Harry subiu e observou o campo em busca do pomo dourado. O outro buscador livre assistira a partida e não encontrara o pomo durante sua ausência, mas ele o viu dez minutos depois de começar a procurá-lo. Ele estava perto de Snape e sem hesitar Harry partiu em sua direção tão rápido que quando o professor de poções o viu ele estava a poucos metros dele. O susto foi tão grande que ele arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar bruscamente. Harry se concentrou apenas no pomo e quando o agarrou sentiu Snape bater na sua vassoura que girou, como estava inclinado e se segurando com uma mão a sacudida fez essa mão escorregar e Harry sentiu-se caindo da vassoura.

Snape percebeu o que fizera e quando o viu o menino cair moveu-se o endireitou na vassoura segurando pelo cangote do uniforme. Surpresos, os dois se olharam por um segundo e Harry se afastou com um constrangedor "obrigada" e foi comemorar com seu time que vinham eufóricos na sua direção. Com um arrasador placar de 400 a 50 a comemoração era enorme, seus amigos vieram para o campo e Harry se viu cercado. De repente, Dumbledore estava a sua frente e apesar de saber que ele estava assistindo, Harry tomou o maior susto, mas disfarçou com um sorriso de surpresa.

— Muito bem. — Disse Dumbledore baixinho, de modo que somente Harry pudesse ouvir. — Que bom ver que você não ficou pensando naquele espelho... manteve-se ocupado... excelente...

E por que era o que Harry sabia que se esperava dele, ele sorriu e agradeceu, mas ficou muito feliz quando foi arrastado por Terry na direção do vestiário e não precisou olhar para o amigo para saber que o movimento fora proposital.

No vestiário a festa do time era imensa, rindo animados e com gritos de vitória, mas alguém mencionou uma festa e Harry foi agarrado e colocado sobre os ombros de Trevor que o carregou cercado por uma multidão. Sorrindo tanto que seu rosto doía, Harry gritou e comemorou pelo resto da noite, recebendo parabéns e descrições diferentes do jogo de vários colegas de casa, ele mal conseguiu se sentar um pouco com seus amigos antes de, cansando, deixar a festa e ir dormir já bem depois da meia noite.

O resto da semana foi a melhor para o Ravenclaws em muitos anos, eles tinham grandes chances de serem os campeões duplos, da Taça das Casas e de Quadribol, algo que não acontecia a décadas. Os Slytherins por uma vez se mantiveram para si mesmo, sem provocações e arrogâncias e as outras casas vieram parabenizá-los por o melhor jogo de quadribol que já tinham visto. Harry curtiu o momento pensando em seu pai que também fora um astro de quadribol na escola e que aonde estivesse com certeza estaria feliz e orgulhoso dele.

Na quinta-feira era aniversário de sua mãe e com a ajuda de Neville e autorização de Sprout, Harry colocou a ideia que tivera na aula de carpintaria em prática.

— Ainda não entendi porque você mesmo não conversou com a professora, Harry, tenho certeza que se você explicasse o porque queria fazer isso, ela entenderia. — Disse Neville quando entraram e foram para os fundos da estufa 1.

— Você é seu aluno preferido e adora Herbologia, seu interesse em vir aqui hoje e plantar algumas flores nem foi questionado, eu teria que dizer o porquê e como você disse ela entenderia, mas seria constrangedor, vocês são meus amigos e tudo bem, seria diferente com os outros. — Disse Harry carregando as coisas que encomendara do Herbologista.

— Acho que está errado Harry, professora Sprout entenderia, até te acharia fofo por fazer algo tão bonito. — Disse Hermione sorrindo.

— Fofo? Ugh, você fez certo em não falar Harry, teria sido muito constrangedor. — Terry declarou com uma careta divertida.

— O que? — Hermione estava confusa.

— Hermione, meninos não querem serem chamados de fofos, é constrangedor e estranho. — Respondeu Terry e Neville e Harry acenaram concordando.

— Vocês, meninos, às vezes, podem ser bem bobos mesmo. — Disse ela entre exasperada e divertida. — Bem, como vamos fazer, Harry, você vai plantar as flores no vaso e as mudas aonde?

— Bem, segundo o livro de jardinagem trouxa que eu dei para o Terry, posso plantar a árvore de cerejeira e faia nos vasos e quando chegar a primavera replanto elas lá na Floresta. O importante é plantar e cuidar dela e das flores agora no início aqui na estufa que tem a temperatura certa. — Disse Harry separando as sementes e as mudas com cuidado e depois pegou os vasos que estavam encolhidos e colocando-os no chão, tocou sua varinha e eles cresceram.

— Isso é muito legal Harry, o que te fez pensar nisso? — Perguntou Neville enquanto pegava as ferramentas, terra e adubos.

— Foi na aula, lembrei que o professor Jonas disse que também planta árvores e que fazer isso ajuda a equilibrar o que pegamos da natureza. Quando fiz a decoração no desenho do meu banco, desenhei a árvore da Faia que me deu a madeira e um lírio e um jacinto, em homenagem a minha mãe e avó, e foi então que percebi que queria homenageá-las e agradecer a natureza e a magia, criando vida, plantando. — Explicou Harry enquanto suavemente e segundo as indicações do livro plantava, ele sabia alguma coisa, mas nunca plantara essas duas flores ou árvores.

— Eu entendo os lírios e os jacintos, mas por que as árvores? — Perguntou Terry ao lado do amigo e pegou um vaso e começou a seguir suas instruções e plantar as sementes das flores.

— As flores são para as duas e minha avó Euphemia, apesar de não saber sua flor preferida. A faia é a árvore da vida, assim é um agradecimento por todos eles me darem a vida, e um agradecimento a natureza e magia também. E a cerejeira, bem eu li sobre ela no livro e diz que até no inverno ela fica florida e pensei que isso simbolizava, bem, tudo. Mesmo nos momentos difíceis e escuros, ainda existe vida e amor e esperança, eu estou aprendendo isso e quero plantá-la para simbolizar a vida, o desejo de viver e para nunca esquecermos disso, nunca perdermos a esperança. — Disse Harry suavemente, ele fungou baixinho, mas ninguém disse nada, apenas acenaram e continuaram a plantar.

Os vasos de flores e os com as duas mudas de árvores precisariam de cuidados durante o inverno, mas todos queriam ajudar e depois acompanhá-lo para replantar em algum lugar da Floresta Proibida na primavera. Harry havia escrito ao Sr. Martin sobre a sua ideia e ele o apoiara dizendo que, enquanto Harry não poderia deixar de viver ou viver em função dos mortos, não havia nada de errado e poderia até ser terapêutico dedicar um momento do seu dia para fazer algo para lembrá-los e honrá-los. Naquela noite, depois de rever as fotos dos seus pais e avós paternos, Harry foi até a janela e olhando para o céu, sussurrou baixinho:

— Feliz aniversário, mamãe.

Depois ele foi dormir e essa foi a primeira noite que não teve pesadelos. Harry não precisava conversar com o Sr. Martin para entender que fazer algo concreto para mostrar si mesmo e a sua família que nunca os esqueceria, finalmente, afastou a culpa por sua vontade e seu esforço para viver e ser feliz. E, incrivelmente, Harry passou a apreciar Herbologia como nunca antes, ele percebeu que no começo associava essa aula com as horas e horas que passara trabalhando no jardim de seus tios, as vezes com fome e sede, sem nunca um obrigado ou elogio. Mas agora ele entendia a Herbologia pelo que era, cuidar da natureza e suas diferentes vidas, magias e sua associação era com sua mãe e sua avó e, principalmente, consigo mesmo e sua magia.

Na aula seguinte de carpintaria, professor Jonas acompanhou os 10 alunos para tentarem conseguir sua madeira enquanto os outros desenhavam seus bancos. A Neville, Owen e Harry foi dado a missão de suavemente limpar a madeira de sua casca e musgos. Esse material, Jonas explicou, não seria jogado fora e sim entregue de volta a Floresta, pois ele seria absorvido pela terra como adubo e viraria energia e vida.

Quando ele voltou com os 10 alunos restantes carregando suas madeiras, Harry tinha conseguido limpar todo o seu galho até que a cor avermelhada escura podia ser vista por toda sua extensão. Jonas os liberou e pediu ao Harry que ficasse mais um pouco, ansioso para ver suas ideias ele se sentou com o professor que lhe mostrou os desenhos de projetos diferentes para fazer um elmo para sua capa.

— Hum, gosto mais dessa Prof. Jonas, a braçadeira, como será de couro vai ficar muito legal e quem ver vai pensar que é apenas um acessório. Eu gosto de acessórios de couros e roupas também, assim ninguém vai piscar quando me ver usando e acho mais acessível, também vou poder me acostumar mais facilmente. — Disse Harry enquanto gesticulava com o braço esquerdo imaginando ele inteiramente coberto por uma braçadeira de couro.

— Eu concordo e tirei a ideia do arco e flecha, os arqueiros usam braçadeiras assim para evitar o contato da corda do arco com o braço, é um equipamento de segurança, pois a corda poderia machucá-los gravemente. — Disse Jonas e pegando uma pasta de sua bolsa. — Bem, agora que temos o projeto precisamos escolher o couro, peguei essa pasta com opções da loja que vende couro de dragão. Vamos pegar um couro de alta qualidade, bem curtido e leve assim não pesa em seu braço e é mais fácil de fabricar a braçadeira.

Harry folheou a pasta observando os couros e suas cores, tocando e sentindo sua textura, o preto o atraia mais, mas tinha texturas mais ásperas escamosas e um verde escuro muito bonito de um Dragão Chifres-Longos Romeno era pesado. No fim Harry se encantou pelo azul prateado e macio do Focinho-Curto Sueco e se decidiu por esse couro. Entregou dinheiro ao Jonas para comprar o necessário para a fabricação da braçadeira e depois de agradecer de novo, os dois se despediram.

Nas semanas que se seguiram Harry e os amigos mergulharam nos estudos e faltando 12 semanas para os exames, eles aumentaram as horas de estudos de todos os assuntos e diminuíram as aulas de Defesa extra. Na última semana de março Harry terminara seu banco e agora trabalhava em fazer uma estante para seus livros. A aulas de carpintaria se tornaram um sucesso e sua reputação e do Prof. Jonas era tão boa que muitos se arrependeram de não terem se inscrito e já planejavam fazer a aula no ano seguinte. Os dois também haviam fabricado a braçadeira e Harry achou fascinante a paciência e delicadeza exigida para um artesão moldar a matéria prima, seja a madeira ou o couro, até ele se tornar aquilo que eles projetaram. As runas necessárias e feitiços eles pediram a ajuda a Prof.ª Babbling que os ajudou sorridente e divertida e não fez perguntas.

Felizmente, depois que Harry voltou a meditar e dormir bem conseguiu se conectar com a magia de sua capa e era fascinante, pois ela o reconhecia ou sua magia, assim como Harry tinha a sensação de que ela lhe era família, como uma parte de si mesmo. Quando ele colocou a capa dentro da braçadeira e conectou suas magias pedindo que ela deixasse o elmo ao mesmo tempo em que pediu ao elmo que a liberasse, não deu nada certo, pois a capa saltou na direção dele e Harry não conseguiu controlar o pano leve com fluidez para se cobrir com ele. Na verdade, foi como se a capa o atacasse fazendo-o cair sentado em seu traseiro, Jonas riu de sua decepção e constrangimento, lhe aconselhando a treinar e treinar, até se tornar algo que ele nem precisava pensar para realizar, como voar.

Harry estava no Covil, treinando e treinando quando Neville e Hermione apareceram, Terry estava sentado no sofá lendo.

— Ainda com dificuldades com a capa, Harry? — Perguntou Neville curioso, olhando para a braçadeira bonita que parecia uma segunda pele no braço do amigo.

— Sim, acredito que como toda a magia é a intenção o principal e preciso encontrar a certa. — Disse Harry e olhando para Hermione que não falara nada a encontrou pensativa. — Tudo certo, Hermione?

— Sim, apenas... — Ela os olhou e parecia meio chocada. — Desde que descobri que sou uma bruxa tenho me surpreendido mais e mais e a cada vez tento ou me proponho a nunca mais ficar chocada com nada, mas...

— O que te surpreendeu? — Terry perguntou soltando o livro curioso.

— Acredito que tem um dragão em Hogwarts. — Disse ela de maneira simples e como se não acreditasse em suas palavras.

Os três meninos a olharam como se tivesse perdido o juízo, mas quando Hermione explicou ter visto Hagrid e suas ações, mesmo eles concordaram que era plausível.

— Mas..., mas, é crime ter um ovo de dragão ou um dragão e eles são raros e caríssimos! — Disse Terry meio pálido. — Como ele conseguiria um?

— Nem imagino, mas me lembro que no dia em que me levou ao Beco disse que seu maior sonho era ter um dragão e, se está agindo tão misterioso, ou ele já tem um ou está tentando conseguir um. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Hagrid perdeu o juízo!? Sua cabana é de madeira e quando o dragão ficar adulto vai tentar comê-lo e aos alunos. — Disse Neville meio apavorado.

— Isso não é o pior, se chamarem os aurores ele será preso Harry, comercializar ou criar dragões foi proibido em 1709 pela ICW por causa do risco ao Estatuto Internacional de Sigilo. Era impossível domesticá-los e impedir os trouxas de vê-los e precisavam sempre obliviá-los. Se Hagrid for pego passará muitos anos em Azkaban. — Disse Terry o encarando preocupadíssimo.

— O que fazemos? — Hermione perguntou agora meio pálida.

— Primeiro, temos que confirmar se o dragão existe e seguimos a partir daí. — Disse Harry e com a concordância dos amigos todos desceram até a cabana do Hagrid.

Quando eles bateram à porta da cabana do guarda-caça alguns minutos mais tarde, ver que todas as cortinas estavam fechadas e Hagrid perguntando "Quem é? ", antes de deixá-los entrar para, em seguida, fechar depressa a porta assim que eles entraram, lhes deram um mal presságio.

Estava um calor sufocante no interior da cabana. E embora fosse um dia bem quente havia um fogaréu na lareira. Hagrid lhes ofereceu um chá e sanduíches de carne de arminho, que eles recusaram.

— Então, vocês queriam me perguntar uma coisa? — Questionou ele, claramente, sem graça com suas presenças.

— Queríamos — disse Harry. Não havia sentido em perder tempo com rodeios. — Você tem um dragão aqui, Hagrid?

Hagrid amarrou a cara e moveu seu corpo como se quisesse esconder algo, ficando de costas para a lareira.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando... — Balbuciou ele meio aflito, Hagrid era um péssimo mentiroso.

— Hermione viu você agindo estranhamente Hagrid, lá na biblioteca, todo misterioso e emprestando um livro sobre dragões. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Bem, sim... hum...ok, mas vocês não podem falar para ninguém. — Disse Hagrid mexendo, ansioso, na barba. Saindo de frente da lareira apontou para o que estava no meio do fogo, debaixo da chaleira, havia um enorme ovo negro.

Os quatro amigos trocaram um olhar preocupados e aflitos.

— Onde foi que você arranjou isso, Hagrid? — Perguntou Terry, abaixando-se para o fogo para olhar o ovo mais de perto. — Isso deve ter-lhe custado uma fortuna, pois são muito raros.

— Ganhei. A noite passada. Eu estava na vila tomando uns tragos e entrei num joguinho de cartas com um estranho. Acho que ele ficou bem contente de se livrar do ovo, para ser sincero.

— Mas o que é que você vai fazer com ele, quando chocar? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Bom, andei lendo um pouco — disse Hagrid, tirando um grande livro de baixo do travesseiro. — Apanhei este na biblioteca: _A criação de dragões como prazer e fonte de renda_. É meio desatualizado, é claro, mas está tudo aqui. Mantenha o ovo no fogo porque asmães sopram fogo em cima deles, sabe, e quando chocar, dê-lhe um balde de conhaquemisturado com sangue de galinha a cada meia hora. E vejam aqui: como reconhecer osdiferentes ovos, e este aqui é um dragão norueguês. Eles são mesmo muito raros.

Ele parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, mas Hermione não.

— Rúbeo, você mora numa cabana de madeira — lembrou-lhe.

Mas Hagrid nem escutou. Estava cantarolando alegremente enquanto atiçava o fogo.

— Hagrid! — Harry não gritou, mas falou com firmeza. — Ter esse ovo em sua cabana poderia lhe render anos em Azkaban! Você sabe que é crime criar um dragão.

— Eu..., mas Harry, dragões são criaturas incompreendidas, não são perigosos e eu vou cuidar muito bem dele. Vocês não devem se preocupar. — Disse ele como se realmente acreditasse nesse absurdo.

— Hagrid, pense, quando ele se tornar um adulto será enorme e muito mais forte e mesmo você não conseguirá impedir que machuque alguém. E mesmo que consiga, não poderá escondê-lo e as crianças puros-sangues vão informar seus pais e os aurores estarão aqui para prendê-lo antes que perceba. — Argumentou Terry.

— Vocês acham? Quer dizer, acham que eles me enviariam para Azkaban? — Hagrid parecia finalmente começar a ver gravidade da situação.

— Com certeza, é a lei Hagrid e Dumbledore poderia tentar te ajudar, mas você ainda poderia ficar preso. — Disse Hermione aflita.

— E você tem que considerar o fato de que pode não conseguir domesticá-lo, Hagrid, será muito pior se ele machucar ou matar alguém. Seria considerado sua culpa e você poderia passar a vida toda em Azkaban. — Disse Neville e Hagrid ficou pálido.

— E se isso acontecer, não seria só você que pagaria Hagrid, eles mandariam bruxos para pegar o dragão e poderiam machucá-lo ou até matá-lo. — Disse Harry e ao ver a angustia de seu amigo percebeu que dissera a coisa certa.

— Não, não, não, eles não podem machucá-lo, mas também não posso largá-lo, não posso. Ele não chocaria e um filhote não sobreviveria sozinho. — Disse ele desesperado e olhando o ovo com carinho.

— Precisamos enviá-lo, discretamente, para uma reserva, lá o dragão estará seguro e bem cuidado, mas precisaremos de ajuda para isso. Será que o diretor não te ajudaria, Hagrid? — Terry falou pensativamente.

— Oh, não, eu não quero envolver o Dumbledore, não quero trazer problemas para ele, um homem tão bom. E ele vai ficar muito zangado comigo, não quero decepcioná-lo. — Hagrid agora estava angustiado e parecia que ia chorar.

— Bem, pensaremos em alguma coisa. — Disse Harry e começou a preparar um chá para todos, Hermione o ajudou e Neville serviu os biscoitos que Hagrid fizera depois que Harry o ensinara. — Fique calmo Hagrid, vamos te ajudar e juntos encontraremos uma solução.

No fim foi Neville quem teve a ideia de conversar com Ron Weasley, pois lembrou que ele tinha um irmão que trabalhava em uma reserva de dragões na Romênia. Hagrid apontou o único problema:

— Teremos de esperar ele nascer, se tirarmos o ovo do calor do fogo ele não chocará.

— Hum, será muito mais difícil transportar um dragão do que um ovo e perigoso também. — Disse Harry preocupado que seu amigo se apegasse ao dragão bebê.

— E se construíssemos uma incubadora que mantivesse a temperatura, seria fácil de transportar e protegeria o ovo. — Disse Hermione animada.

— Isso parece algo complicado e precisaríamos de um professor para fazer as magias. — Disse Neville depois que a amiga lhe explicou o que era uma incubadora.

— Não podemos envolver os professores, pois todos se sentiriam obrigados a informar o diretor e não podemos pedir a eles que coloquem seus empregos em risco. — Disse Terry objetivamente.

— Acredito que tem um professor que poderia nos ajudar. — Harry disse com um sorriso.

E assim tudo se organizou rapidamente, Neville pediu a Ron que escrevesse para seu irmão explicando a situação discretamente e o menino ruivo concordou, ansiosamente. E Harry escreveu para o professor Jonas, contou o que estava acontecendo e seus planos. Jonas marcou de vir no dia seguinte tomar chá com o Hagrid e os meninos apareceriam de surpresa, assim ninguém desconfiava de nada. Eles assistiram enquanto ele criava uma incubadora que, incrivelmente, foi revestida de couro de dragão, pois poderia resistir a temperatura tão alta quanto o fogo sem ser destruído. Ele usou feitiços complexos para manter a temperatura e o ovo foi colocado sem problemas.

Felizmente, a resposta de Charles Weasley chegou rapidamente e ele concordou em flu para Hogsmeade e de volta para a Romênia. Precisava apenas que alguém levasse a incubadora para ele ao Três Vassouras e como Hagrid chamaria muita atenção, Jonas se ofereceu para levar. Assim, 4 dias depois que descobriram o ovo, eles o viram ir embora seguro e ainda ovo, graças a Merlin.

—Até a vista, bebê dragãozinho! — Soluçou Hagrid, quando Jonas trancou a incubadora e disfarçadamente a colocou em sua mochila que tinha o feitiço de extensão. — Nunca vou me esquecer de você!

Enquanto Hagrid ficou meio triste nos dias seguintes os quatro amigos ficaram muito aliviados de terem resolvido tudo sem drama e confusão. Harry fez questão de agradecer a Ron Weasley pela ajuda e viu o menino corar constrangido, mas ainda satisfeito. As últimas duas semanas de aulas antes das férias de Páscoa foram tranquilas, apenas com muito estudo. Harry ficou preocupado com suas flores e árvores na semana em que estaria fora, mas Neville e Hermione, que ficariam em Hogwarts, prometeram cuidar delas.

E assim, na quinta-feira antes do domingo de Páscoa, Terry e Harry entraram no Expresso para Londres. Não eram muitos os alunos que deixavam Hogwarts, a maioria preferiria ficar na escola para estudarem para os exames e se concentrarem na grande quantidade de deveres que os professores passavam aos alunos. Neville comentou que, apesar de terem uma semana sem aulas, ainda estudariam tanto quanto ou mais do que em dias normais. Ele e Hermione queriam ficar para se prepararem bem, mas Terry confessou que estava com muitas saudades dos irmãos e não queria esperar até fins de junho para vê-los. E Harry o acompanharia porque fazia parte da família e Ayana e Adam quereriam ver os dois irmãos. Harry tinha esse e outro motivo para querer ir, mas não contou aos seus amigos Gryffis, eles estavam evoluindo com a oclumência, Neville era incrivelmente bom em meditação e Hermione em controlar as emoções. Mas Harry tinha receio que Dumbledore tentasse descobrir alguma coisa sobre aonde o Harry ia ou com quem ia e do seu envolvimento na libertação de Sirius ou pior os planos para o pedido de guarda. Assim seus amigos continuavam sem saber de nada, até porque nenhuma única linha fora escrita no Profeta Diário sobre o fato de que o Ministério da Magia estava sob investigação da ICW ou que Sirius Black era inocente.

— Então? Pronto para encontrá-lo? — Perguntou Terry quando o trem começou a diminuir a velocidade na estação em Londres, essa fora a viagem mais curta do Expresso.

— Mais do que pronto. — Respondeu Harry em um sorriso ansioso e um frio no estômago.

Enquanto as semanas passavam em Hogwarts para Harry e seus amigos com muito estudo, novos empreendimentos e um pouco de aventura, no Escritório da ICW em Londres os movimentos eram constantes e investigações incansáveis. Com cada depoimento e interrogatório mais informações eram empilhadas e novos rumos surgiam como uma teia sem fim de acontecimentos. Uma linha de tempo formada com a colaboração de Vance que sabia as datas de cada ataque e missões e emboscadas, além dos envolvidos, que a Ordem sofrera. Lupin também ajudou e falou sobre as mortes de dezenas de lobisomens por ordem do Ministério, além da ordem que os aurores receberam de usar as maldições imperdoáveis e matar e torturar, como se a guerra justificasse tais atrocidades.

Bagnold e Crouch defenderam tais atos, mas Sr. Balmat disse que havia uma diferença entre matar em batalha e execução sumária sem provas de crimes cometidos e julgados. Lembrou que a tortura de prisioneiros era contra as leis da Declaração dos Direitos Humanos e que a pena de morte não existia em solo inglês, trouxa ou mágico, desde 1965. Enquanto as pilhas de acusações criminais cresciam e cresciam o atual Ministro fazia um esforço para abafar tudo e esconder as investigações.

Recusando o conselho de Bones de fazer uma declaração e admitir o erro do Ministério e a colaboração nas investigações da ICW, Fudge com medo que tudo isso respingasse em si e ele perdesse o cargo de Ministro, decidiu manter tudo em sigilo. Ele até desejaria o conselho de Dumbledore ou seu amigo Malfoy, mas fora magicamente proibido de dar detalhes das investigações e no fim achou até bom, pois tinha esperança que, quando ela fosse concluída, tudo seria esquecido e voltaria ao normal e ninguém saberia de nada.

Enquanto isso Bones realizava mudanças no Departamento dos Aurores sem interferências do distraído e estranhamente solicito Ministro. Moody, foi temporariamente afastado em licença remunerada, Kingsley Shacklebolt assumiu sua função como chefe do treinamento dos recrutas e Rufus Scrimgeour se tornou o novo chefe auror. Sua postura austera e exigente logo se fez sentir e a maioria dos aurores aceitaram com muito prazer um chefe que não tinha preferidos, se preocupava com protocolos de segurança e realizar um trabalho de primeira. Já os mais preguiçosos e que mantinham amizade com Sparks resmungaram e reclamaram até serem transferidos ou rebaixados. Ficou claro que o Ministério da Magia estava dando os primeiros passos para alguma necessária modernidade.

Bones estava fazendo o mesmo com o Departamento Jurídico, essa era sua área de especialização, tendo sido advogada e juíza do Tribunal de Justiça. Passado o choque pelo crime terrível que seu Departamento cometera, Bones iniciou um monte de protocolos para se evitar fraudes, injustiças e subornos. Fudge que estava muito cordato com Bones nem percebeu que suas assinaturas e apoio as mudanças estavam complicando sua própria vida futura. Sem poder se aconselhar com Dumbledore ou Malfoy o confuso e incompetente Ministro estava fazendo um bom trabalho, ainda que sem querer.

Enquanto isso Falc teve que informar seu pai de uma terrível notícia.

— O que? O que está me dizendo? — Perguntou Sr. Boot completamente branco.

— Isso que você ouviu, papai. Eu tinha uma desconfiança depois que entrevistei Vance e não quis falar nada até ter confirmação, mas hoje o Sr. Balmat me atualizou sobre as investigações. — Disse Falc tristemente, Serafina segurava sua mão firmemente.

— Quer dizer que... Carole foi morta em... — Mas ele estava chocado demais para falar.

— Uma das emboscadas que o pessoal da Ordem da Fênix sofreu logo no começo quando ainda trabalhavam com voluntários que queriam ajudar nas fugas, transferências e proteção dos nascidos trouxas. Pela data deve ter sido pouco depois que Pettigrew se tornou o espião, foi assim ao que tudo indica que eles acabaram cercados e Malfoy a matou, Carole e, na sequência, Louis. — Disse ele em um sussurro doloroso.

Todos os três ficaram em silencio absorvendo essa verdade dolorosa e cruel.

— Isso não muda a verdade, que sua irmã está morta e que seu assassino está livre. E não posso nem contar para sua mãe, seria muito doloroso e ela logo se esqueceria. — Disse ele observando a foto de sua linda filha que sempre carregava no bolso.

— Não há nada que se possa fazer, Falc? Não há como acusá-lo agora que estão ocorrendo mudanças no Ministério? — Perguntou Serafina aflita pela dor do marido e sogro.

— As mudanças são sutis e, enquanto o fato de Malfoy não ter sido julgado pode ser questionado, ele e muitos outros, ainda não sei se conseguiríamos uma acusação ou mesmo um julgamento. Não se esqueça que a única testemunha está morta. — Disse Falc dolorosamente realista.

Enquanto os Boots lidavam com a nova e triste informação, Sirius aguardava ansioso por sua liberação e agora que estava tão próximo sua impaciência característica se mostrava a todo instante. Falc e Andy, que eram quem mais o visitavam já haviam percebido que ele variava momentos de intensa animação, planos e esperança com outros de amargura, autodesprezo e tristeza. Fisicamente as poções e a boa alimentação vinham fazendo maravilhas, mas estar preso e não ter atendimento psicológico, que não existia no mundo mágico, o estava afetando fortemente.

Falc pressionou por sua liberação e conseguiu que, no começo de março, o Sr. Secretário marcasse uma importante reunião com Fudge e Bones com sua presença.

— Bem, vocês têm meu relatório em mãos. Acredito que ficou bem claro com todas as provas e depoimentos o que aconteceu, os culpados e a inocência do Sr. Black. Minha recomendação para o Ministério é que vocês não apresentem acusações criminais na tentativa de levar o Sr. Black a um julgamento, mas essa decisão cabe a vocês. — Disse o Sr. Secretário depois de duas horas mostrando cada prova do caso e como a inocência do Sirius era óbvia se alguém tivesse se dignado a olhar.

— Não é preciso dizer que se tentarem processar meu cliente por esses crimes vocês irão perder e tornará ainda mais polpuda a indenização que ele conseguirá. — Disse Falc com um sorriso irônico.

— Indenização!? — Gritou Fudge chocado, se antes ele estava suando e pálido, isso só se acentuou.

— Sim, podemos é claro chegar a um acordo, meu cliente está disposto a ouvir uma proposta financeira que seja justa para pagar um pouco todo o mal que ele sofreu nos últimos 10 anos. Mas se não chegarmos a um acordo, vamos processá-los e exigir uma indenização. — Disse Falc friamente, olhando para Fudge sem entender seu choque. Ele acreditou que o Ministério não pagaria pela desumanidade que cometeram?

— Não se preocupe advogado, com certeza apresentaremos uma proposta generosa e tentaremos evitar o desgaste ao seu cliente e ao Ministério de um processo. — Disse Bones respeitosamente.

Durante toda a reunião ela se sentara rígida e severa, empalidecendo a cada nova informação, mas, dos dois, era ela quem se mostrava mais arrasada e não preocupada com o próprio traseiro.

— Sim, sim, claro, vamos apresentar uma proposta, em breve, não é necessário um processo, não queremos que toda essa bagunça se espalhe, não é mesmo? — Disse Fudge enxugando o suor do rosto nervosamente. — Então, Sr. Secretário, agora acabou tudo, certo? Os senhores descobriram tudo e prenderam os culpados, isso quer dizer que o Ministério não está mais sob investigação e podemos voltar ao normal. — Afirmou o Ministro esperançoso.

— Pelo contrário, Ministro Fudge, encerramos apenas as investigações de Sirius Black e isso o permite sair livre, tenho autorização para liberá-lo, mas no curso de nossas investigações muitas outras informações apareceram e algumas que comprometem ainda mais o seu governo. — Sr. Balmat observou o homem ficar quase verde e ainda mais pálido e temeu que ele vomitasse em sua sala de reuniões. — O Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido continuará sob investigação da ICW e espero colaboração total de sua parte, Sr. Ministro.

— Eu... sim, sim, claro, hum... Poderia nos informar qual a investigação, Sr. Secretário? — Balbuciou Fudge aflito.

— Não nesse momento, assim que as investigações estiverem concluídas o senhor será informado Sr. Ministro, mas até lá o sigilo é muito importante. Agora, qual a decisão de vocês, Sr. Ministro, Madame Bones? Pretendem acusar o Sr. Black? — Sr. Balmat perguntou, objetivo.

— Não, todas essas provas mostram claramente que Black não é o culpado, poderíamos tentar apresentar uma interpretação diferente dos fatos e talvez um juiz concordasse com a acusação, mas como são todas provas circunstanciais não se sustentaria em um julgamento, além disso, não queremos fazer o Sr. Black passar por tudo isso em cima de tudo o que já lhe aconteceu. — Disse Bones sinceramente.

— Muito bem, assinarei a autorização de soltura de Black. Ministro, devo lhe dizer que sua postura de silencio não poderá continuar indefinidamente. Mesmo que não queira divulgar o fato de que o Ministério da Magia está sob investigação da ICW deve considerar que é impossível esconder a soltura do Sr. Black, as pessoas teriam um choque tremendo se o vissem andando pelo Beco Diagonal, por exemplo, sem que antes um anúncio de sua inocência seja feito. — Observou o Sr. Balmat.

— Sim, sim, faremos um anúncio, não preocupe. — Mas era óbvio que Fudge não parecia interessado que nada disso chegasse a público.

Depois dessa reunião, finalmente, Sirius foi liberado. A verdade é que a espera dos últimos dois meses fora quase tão ruim quanto Azkaban, lá ele estava conformado e sem esperança, mas ficar preso em uma cela aguardando sua liberação a qualquer momento criara uma grande ansiedade. Acompanhado de Falc, Sirius com roupas limpas, cabelos e barbas compridas se encontrou com Andy, Ted e o Sr. Boot em uma saleta onde aguardavam a carta de liberação e declaração de inocência da ICW, além de sua varinha.

Sirius foi abraçado e cumprimentado por todos e tentou superar a emoção e constrangimento. Depois de tanto tempo seus familiares eram estranhos para ele e algum ressentimento ainda existia, mesmo que Sirius soubesse que os responsáveis pelo que lhe acontecera estavam presos.

— Eu quero agradecer toda a ajuda de vocês, mesmo depois de tanto tempo sei que nunca teria saído de lá se não tivessem lutado por mim. — Disse ele tentando afastar os pensamentos sombrios.

— Você não tem nada que agradecer, Sirius, muito pelo contrário, tem razões de sobra para nos odiar por não ter feito nada antes, por ter duvidado de você, se soubéssemos... — Andy não aguentou e começou a chorar. Sirius não suportou sua tristeza e remorso, todo o ressentimento desapareceu quando ele a abraçou fortemente.

— Nunca poderia odiá-los, me sinto zangado, mas não os odeio e eu os perdoo, nem por um segundo pense assim, Andy. — Disse ele em um sussurro rouco.

Nesse momento AC Denver e Sr. Balmat entraram na sala e houve mais um momento estranho de desculpas, boa sorte e despedidas e, então, Sirius Black depois de 3776 dias caminhou para o ar livre e sentiu o sol do fim do inverno tocar seu rosto. A emoção estava em seu rosto e todos sorriram junto com ele, também emocionados. Sirius nem sabia o que dizer ou fazer, não apenas estava livre, ele era um homem livre e a sensação era indescritível, mas a verdade é que apesar de sua ânsia por esse momento, não fazia ideia dos seus próximos passos. Sr. Boot deve ter entendido o que ele sentia, pois se aproximou, apertou seu ombro e disse:

— Um dia de cada vez Sirius, o que você precisa é se recuperar, sua mente, seu corpo, viver um dia de cada vez e encontrar um novo caminho. Quero lhe pedir que venha viver na Abadia Boot, lá tem muito espaço, você terá uma ala para sua privacidade e tem um lindo jardim e bosque para ficar ao ar livre quando o tempo esquentar. — Sr. Boot viu seu olhar surpreso e sorriu tristemente. — Pettigrew e sua traição covarde me tirou uma filha e de você parte de sua família e 10 anos de sua vida, acredito que seria bom para nós dois e minha Honora te ajudarmos a recomeçar.

Sirius ficou emocionado, soubera por Falc os detalhes da investigação e sabia que Harry passara as férias de inverno na casa Boot, assim ficar com a família que o acolhera e ajudara na sua liberação o agradava muito. Ter muito espaço ao ar livre era muito atraente também.

— Você pode ficar conosco também Sirius, é mais do que bem-vindo e a casa Black em Londres está vazia e disponível, até onde eu sei. — Disse Andy com um sorriso suave.

— Eu agradeço, Andy, mas a ideia de espaço me atrai e Falc me disse que o Harry vem visitar na páscoa. — Seu tom pedia confirmação e, quando a teve, seu sorriso aumentou. — Prefiro ficar na Abadia então, muito obrigada, Sr. Boot. De verdade. — E assim eles se despediram, prometendo se encontrarem em breve e Sirius aparatou com o Sr. Boot até a Abadia.

Os primeiros dias de liberdade foram estranhos e estar em uma casa desconhecida como hospede só acentuou isso, ele adorou a Sra. Honora e jogou xadrez com o Sr. Boot ouvindo-o falar de Harry e bebendo cada palavra. Mas Sirius se sentia desconectado do mundo, das pessoas e havia momentos em que duvidava da realidade, questionando se sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça, pois sua liberdade lhe fora um sonho quase impossível de se manter vivo no inferno onde passara os últimos 10 anos. Depois de alguns dias de liberdade os avós Boots e ele foram para o Chalé Stone Grove para o almoço de domingo e Sirius conheceu Serafina que estava emocionada em encontrá-lo.

— Sirius, é maravilhoso conhecê-lo, queríamos lhe dar uns dias para se ajustar antes de lançar o resto da família sobre você. — Disse ela sorrindo. — Harry ficará tão feliz quando souber que já está fora da prisão, estamos mantendo-o informado e sei que tudo o que ele mais queria era sua liberdade.

— Obrigada Serafina, de verdade, ainda não sei tudo o que aconteceu, mas sei que vocês acreditaram que era possível eu ser inocente e lutaram por minha liberdade. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Nós apenas ouvimos o Harr ele que você deve agradecer. Venha, meus garotos e meus pais estão na cozinha, estamos preparando biscoitos e doces para enviar para os meninos em Hogwarts. — Disse ela os conduzindo pela sala até uma porta de onde se ouvia risos e conversas.

— O meninos? — Perguntou curioso.

— Terry, meu filho e Harry. — Explicou ela e então eles entraram em uma grande e iluminada cozinha.

Em uma grande mesa azul duas crianças estavam amassando massa de biscoitos e um homem mais velho, seu avô trouxa, sentado perto da janela lia um livro de capa marrom antigo. De pé no fogão uma bonita mulher mexia em várias panelas preparando o almoço.

— Estes são meus filhos mais novos, Adam e Ayana, crianças, este é o padrinho de Harry, o Sr. Black. — A crianças sorridentes desceram e com mãos de massas vieram cumprimentá-lo.

Sorrindo, Sirius apertou seus pulsos evitando as mãos sujas.

— Prazer em conhecê-los. — Disse ele se abaixando para ficar em sua altura.

— Oi, Sr. Black, quer fazer biscoitos conosco? Vamos enviar para Hogwarts. — Disse Adam um pouco tímido.

— Eu adoraria, seu irmão e Harry gostam de biscoitos?

— Sim, mas os biscoitos do Harry ficam mais gostosos, ele nos ensinou e podemos te ensinar se quiser, vem. — Ayana o puxou para a mesa sem cerimônia passando massa em sua manga, mas Sirius não se importou.

Ele cumprimentou os avós Madakis, com um aperto de mãos do Prof. Bunmi e um abraço da Sra. Shawanna.

— Olá, meu rapaz, soubemos de sua história e é uma honra encontrar alguém que lutou uma guerra e sobreviveu a tamanha injustiça. Sr. Black, pode contar conosco, para o que precisar. — Prof. Bunmi disse solenemente.

— Oh! Você está tão magro, precisa de muita comida saudável e mais tarde vou lhe cortar esses cabelos e barbas, isso o ajudará a se afastar ainda mais da prisão e de ser um prisioneiro. — Disse Sra. Shawanna otimista.

Sirius tocado por suas palavras e afetos apenas acenou e mergulhou no movimento, conversas e risos da família. Sra. Honora, com a enfermeira Srta. Cassiane, quis ir para a estufa e Sr. Boot foi encontrar o filho em seu escritório. Enquanto isso Sirius se encantou com as crianças e a arte de fazer biscoitos, ouvindo-os falar do seu irmão, Harry e como ele era legal, como voava e patinava bem, como seu chocolate quente, biscoitos, queijo grelhado eram os melhores do mundo, "Ah, as panquecas também, Sr. Black".

No almoço, todos se sentaram juntos em volta de uma comida deliciosa e muita conversa. Sirius pela primeira vez se sentiu conectado e presente, naqueles momentos Azkaban parecia estar muito longe, e ficou contente ao perceber que seu afilhado crescera em uma família tão boa. Mais tarde a Sra. Shawanna o levou ao solar e cortou seus cabelos, Sirius decidiu cortar os cabelos curtos nos lados e deixar os cachos negros em cima, mas raspou toda a barba se sentindo muito estranho quando se olhou no espelho. Ele não tivera planos de fazer algo tão radical, mas as palavras dela de afastar o prisioneiro de si mesmo o levara nessa direção. E Sra. Shawanna estava certa, Sirius quase se parecia com seu eu mais jovem, ainda não conseguia absorver completamente o fato de que tinha 31 anos, uma parte dele se sentia com 21.

Mais tarde sentado com Falc e seu pai na biblioteca, Sirius suspirou feliz por um bom dia, estava tentando seguir o conselho do Sr. Boot e viver um dia de cada vez, sem expectativas ou planos, com uma única exceção, encontrar seu afilhado.

— Sabe, eu quero ouvir tudo o que aconteceu que os levaram a verdade do que aconteceu comigo, mas de qualquer forma estou aliviado que Harry cresceu em uma casa tão legal. Como foi que vocês conseguiram ficar com ele? — Perguntou suavemente enquanto tomava seu chá, os biscoitos que fizeram acompanhavam a tradição da tarde inglesa.

— O que te deu essa impressão? — Falc parecia desconfortável.

— Bem, eu não tinha certeza, mas quando ouvi seus meninos chamando Harry de irmão percebi que vocês devem tê-lo criado, além disso vocês me falaram tanto sobre ele, como se o conhecessem bem. — Disse Sirius confuso com suas expressões.

Nesse momento Serafina entrou e percebendo o clima estranho, suspirou.

— Vocês já contaram a ele?

— Contaram o que? — Sirius agora estava além de confuso.

— Não, ainda não. Sirius, não quis lhe falar nada disso antes porque, bem, você já passou por tanto e não acreditei que todas essas informações iriam ajudar durante esse momento estressante de espera na prisão da ICW. — Disse Falc enquanto Serafina se servia de uma xícara de chá e se sentava ao seu lado. — Harry, infelizmente, nunca viveu conosco, nem mesmo o conhecíamos até as férias de inverno. O fato é que ele e nosso filho mais velho, Terry, se tornaram muito amigos desde a viagem de trem em setembro. Terry fez questão e, nós também, que Harry viesse passar o Natal conosco já que ele pretendia ficar em Hogwarts durante as festas. E queríamos muito conhecê-lo, claro.

— Mas, seus meninos o chamaram de irmão, pensei...

— Isso porque Harry é o menino mais doce e maravilhoso e meus garotos se apegaram a ele rapidamente. Foi muito bonito ver o amor crescendo entre eles e acredito que Harry precisava muito de carinho e afeto e as crianças perceberam, instintivamente, e Harry retribuiu. — Disse Serafina com um sorriso triste.

— Precisava de amor? Como assim? O que aconteceu com meu afilhado? — Sirius agora estava impaciente.

— Sirius, você era seu guardião e havia uma lista de possíveis guardiões no testamento dos Potters, no caso de algo lhe acontecer. Com quem você esperava que Harry ficasse com sua ausência? — Sr. Boot perguntou curioso.

— Remus seria a primeira opção, mas Lily queria também uma figura feminina, assim Maria, Alice e Marlene. Eu vi seu testamento, fui uma das testemunhas, sei que até mesmo Flitwick foi listado e James sugeriu o Sr. Boot que era um amigo de confiança de Fleamont e, então, Lily se lembrou de você Serafina, disse que poderia ao menos ser uma tia ou madrinha para ele. — Disse Sirius, seu rosto ainda magro demais voltou a ficar triste, seus olhos assombrados.

— Oh! Ela disse isso? Eu teria amado ser sua madrinha, talvez ainda possa ser se ele me aceitar. — Disse ela emocionada e pegando um lenço que seu marido entregou para enxugar as lagrimas.

— Eu teria adorado cuidar do menino, nunca vou perdoar Dumbledore por isso, nunca. — Disse Sr. Boot tristeza e raiva em suas palavras.

— Dumbledore? Eu não entendo. — Disse Sirius e sua preocupação por Harry cresceu ainda mais.

— Sirius, é importante que você se mantenha calmo, estamos tentando ajudar o Harry e sua decisão, seu plano é o sigilo e não abertamente confrontar Dumbledore. — Falc disse e quando Sirius acenou concordando. — Bem, acho que devemos começar com o que aconteceu anos atrás, Serafina e eu fomos procurar Dumbledore...

Foi um fim de tarde longa e dura para todos, contar e ouvir a triste infância de Harry trouxe raiva, lagrimas e revolta. Sirius teve que ser fisicamente seguro por Falc e Sr. Boot para não sair atrás de Dumbledore e, quando desistiu porque o convenceram que isso prejudicaria os planos para ajudar seu afilhado, Sirius chorou no ombro do homem mais velho que o abraçou como um pai a um filho, consolando e balançando e dizendo palavras de conforto.

Naquela noite, Sirius que passara os últimos meses tendo pesadelos horríveis sobre Azkaban, sonhou um sonho diferente e ainda mais cruel, um sonho com um garotinho, seu amado garotinho trancado em um armário, triste, sozinho e com fome.

No dia seguinte ele acordou assombrado e tomado pela culpa, sua dor e tristeza eram visíveis. Ele andou pela Abadia durante dias, se recusou a comer ou conversar, sentia-se encurralado e preso outra vez, porque sabia que não poderia fazer nada para mudar o passado, mas sair intempestivamente outra vez não era uma opção. Serafina foi insistente, que mais importante que o passado, que vingança eram todos se concentrarem em proteger Harry, em cuidar de seu futuro.

No fim foi a Sra. Honora que conseguiu alcançá-lo.

— Sabe, Sirius, quando a culpa nos atormenta devemos reconhecer nossos erros e tentar repará-los, eu nunca tive essa chance. Quando minha Carole se foi a dor era tão grande que acreditei que ela me mataria ali mesmo na hora em que vi seu corpo jogado no chão como uma boneca quebrada e sem vida. — Disse ela um momento de grande lucidez, talvez percebendo que alguém precisava dela. — Não era racional, eu sei, nós tínhamos discutido porque eu queria que ela parasse de se arriscar na guerra, casasse-se com Louis e fosse embora como Falc fizera, mas ela disse que não poderia não fazer nada, que não estava na luta direta e sim protegendo nascidos trouxas em fuga. Quando a enterrei minha culpa foi enorme, por não ter insistido mais, por não ter segurado ela aqui em meus braços, por não ter protegido minha garotinha com minha vida. Porque é o que nós pais nascemos para fazer, proteger e assegurar nossos filhos até nosso último suspiro. Você tem essa chance Sirius, eu não tive, mas você tem seu afilhado vivo necessitando de sua ajuda e para realizar essa missão, para se redimir de seus erros passados não pode se perder na dor e na culpa. E, tem que fazer o que for preciso, para ser quem Harry precisa que você seja.

Suas palavras o assombraram em uma noite de pesadelos e pouco sono, sentindo-se atormentado Sirius se transformou em Almofadinhas e correu pelo bosque tentado encontrar um mínimo de paz. Mas foi só ao amanhecer quando parou para beber água em um pequeno riacho que ele entendeu, pois viu do outro lado da margem um cervo adulto e ao seu lado o seu pequeno filhote era incentivado a margem para beber água caminhando hesitante e com pernas bambas. Sirius se sentou e os observou sentindo seu coração sangrar, sabia que fora tudo sua culpa, a morte de James e Lily, a infância terrível de seu afilhado, mas ele tinha chance de se redimir, poderia ajudar a proteger o Harry e dessa vez faria o certo, daria sua vida por ele se fosse necessário.

Alguns dias depois Sirius se sentou com Falc e ouviu sobre os planos para libertar seu afilhado dos Dursleys e de Dumbledore além dos seus projetos para melhorar o mundo mágico. Ele se sentiu tão orgulhoso de sua inteligência e grande coração que de repente sua própria dor se tornou pequena perto da grandeza dele e sua decisão de o ajudar a cada passo do caminho se solidificou.

Dias depois eles se encontraram com o Ministro e Madame Bones para fechar o acordo de indenização. Fudge lhe ofereceu uma gorda indenização com a condição que ele não desse entrevistas quando sua prisão injusta fosse divulgada para o público e acrescentou uma exigência, de que Sirius daria uma única entrevista dizendo que não era culpa do atual Ministério e que não verdade eles ajudaram e colaborarão com sua liberação. Talvez se Sirius não soubesse o sofrimento do seu afilhado nos últimos 10 anos, ele poderia ter concordado, nunca se interessara muito por dinheiro e não tinha particular interesse em dar entrevistas, mas a verdade é que não queria ficar preso em qualquer situação que lhe impedisse de ajudar Harry no futuro e se um dia precisasse dar entrevistas para todo o universo para protegê-lo, Sirius faria.

— Não, sem condições e quero o dobro do valor oferecido. — Disse com frieza.

— O dobro! Mas..., mas acreditamos que 5 milhões de galeões seriam o suficiente, isso é uma fortuna e poderá lhe ajudar a se reerguer na vida, Sr. Black. — Fudge estava suando e parecia exasperado.

— Meu cliente não concorda, Ministro e nem eu. Sr. Black perdeu 10 anos de sua vida e durante esse tempo sua mãe, pai, tios faleceram. Os negócios Blacks foram administrados pelo Ministério e seus lucros redirecionados para seus cofres, assim além da indenização queremos cada centavo devolvido para os cofres Blacks e que o controle das empresas seja entregue ao meu cliente, imediatamente. — Disse Falc com uma expressão seríssima.

Suas palavras pareciam que tinham o poder de sufocar Fudge que ficou vermelho, purpura e roxo como quem estivesse asfixiando. Até mesmo Bones ficou chocada, pois não sabia dessa última informação.

— Assim, vocês podem ver que um processo, que levaremos até a Suprema Corte se necessário, será ganho por nós facilmente, portanto, acredito que podemos chegar a um acordo justo. —Disse Falc.

— E o que seria um acordo justo para você e seu cliente, Sr. Boot. — Perguntou ela objetivamente.

— Como eu disse meu cliente quer de volta o controle dos negócios de sua família, 10 milhões de indenização e ele concorda com apenas 50% dos lucros dos últimos 10 anos, desde que a outra metade seja redirecionada para a ampliação, modernização e treinamento do Departamento dos Aurores, que aliás ele tem intenção de ingressar futuramente, quando estiver recuperado fisicamente de sua injusta prisão. — Disse Falc e viu a surpresa nos olhos de Bones, uma agradável, claro. — Ele também não aceitará condições e na verdade, exige um pronunciamento público por parte do Ministro, representando o Ministério da Magia, onde ele estará presente e exige um pedido de desculpas formais durante esse momento.

— Eu vou escolher a data, ainda estou me recuperando, assim creio que uma semana depois da Páscoa é uma data aceitável. — Disse Sirius, pois nas próximas semanas queria se concentrar em melhorar para encontrar seu sobrinho e só depois lidaria com o público, imprensa e antigos amigos e conhecidos.

Fudge estava muito contrariado e pediu um tempo para conversar com Madame Bones, mas ela foi firme e como ele não poderia se aconselhar com mais ninguém acabou acatando o seu raciocínio. De que o Ministério já enfrentava muitos problemas para ainda se deixar ser processado e o lembrou que ao fim do processo, que eles perderiam com certeza, Black poderia conseguir muito mais dinheiro de indenização e exigir 100% dos lucros de suas empresas.

Eles concordaram e Sirius disse que o Sr. Boot era seu novo administrador e todos os dados de sua empresa deveriam ser lhes entregues e que os dois queriam saber de cada gasto feito nas melhorias do Departamento Auror, assim exigiu que uma auditoria externa fosse contratada para controlar o uso do dinheiro para o que foi determinado.

Com o acordo assinado Sirius pode se concentrar em melhorar, fisicamente e mentalmente, ainda que os pesadelos estivessem lhe dificultando essa última parte. Ele acabou, por conselho de Serafina, indo ao médico trouxa que, além de insistir em uma alimentação saudável, lhe deu vitaminas e recomendou a prática de exercícios e psicoterapia para lidar com os pesadelos e fisioterapia para a recuperação muscular.

Ele não queria nada disso, muito menos ir a um psicólogo, ainda que fazer exercícios como um cachorro o animava, mas o Sr. Boot o alertou que tem coisas que se lidamos sozinhos leva mais tempo e as poções não podiam fazer milagres, a longo prazo elas ajudariam a recuperar sua saúde, mas sua saúde mental era sua maior preocupação.

Sirius adiou a decisão para depois da Páscoa, sua ansiedade com a chegada do Harry só se controlava quando estava com Adam e Ayana brincando ou fazendo biscoitos e doces para enviar aos meninos na escola. Saber que Harry cozinhava muito bem o surpreendeu, mas se lembrava que Lily também era ótima em fazer bolos deliciosos e que aprendera com sua mãe. Ele passava muito tempo com a Sra. Honora, incrivelmente, sua presença e necessidade de cuidados e atenção a ajudava a se manter mais no presente e ela o estava ensinando a tricotar como uma forma de terapia, Sirius não era muito bom, mas eles riam muito juntos de suas tentativas.

Finalmente a quinta-feira antes do domingo de páscoa chegou e Falc foi buscar os meninos na estação. Sirius ficou no jardim esperando eles chegarem, muito ansioso para esperar lá dentro ou se distrair com alguma atividade, mesmo brincar com os pequenos. Ele não sabia o que esperar, vira algumas fotos do Natal em que Harry estava presente, ele se parecia tanto com seu pai que doía, mas Sirius ouvira o suficiente sobre seu sobrinho para saber que ele não tinha muito da personalidade de James e nem gostava de comparações. Seu receio era que ele o culpasse ou odiasse pelo que lhe acontecera e por sua participação na morte de seu pais, Sra. Honora lhe disse que Harry não tinha um único fio de cabelo capaz de odiar ninguém.

Sirius caminhou pelo jardim da frente, a primavera vinha chegando cada vez mais forte e tudo já estava mais verde e florido e foi quando pensava sobre se oferecer para ajudar Serafina com o jardim que o carro virou na última curva e ele sentiu seu coração disparar. Parado como uma estátua observou um menino pequeno, parecia ter uns 10 anos, de cabelos pretos bagunçados correr em sua direção. Ele parou a uns três metros e Sirius viu seus olhos verdes brilhantes e doces, estavam cheios de lagrimas e pareciam hesitar sem saber o que esperar ou fazer. Engolindo o nó na garganta, Sirius se agachou até sua altura procurando as palavras.

Para Harry, a última parte da viagem foi longa e cheia de ansiedade, nem conseguiu se concentrar na conversa de Terry com seu pai. Ele sabia que Sirius estava vivendo na Abadia e passando muito tempo no Chalé, Adam até mesmo lhe enviara um desenho com o "Sr. Black" assando biscoitos com ele e Ayana, mas a verdade é que Harry não sabia o que esperar. Será que ele ficaria feliz em vê-lo, será que gostaria do Harry, que não era mais um bebe? Ficaria decepcionado que ele era um Ravenclaw e não um Gryffindor? Pensaria que Harry era fraco por deixar os Dursleys abusar dele e não fazer nada ou lutar para impedir? Tinha tantas coisas passando por sua mente que começou até a pensar tolices, nem parecia o garoto inteligente de sempre.

Então o carro chegou em frente ao Chalé e Harry viu um homem moreno e alto andando ansiosamente pelo jardim.

— É ele? É o Sirius? — Harry perguntou meio sem folego.

— Sim, é ele, Harry. — Falc respondeu suavemente.

Harry saltou do carro e correu na direção do padrinho, mas a uns três metros de alcançá-lo ele parou em um misto de sentimentos, ânsia, duvidas e receios. Ele o olhou com atenção absorvendo sua magreza doentia, palidez e olhos cinzentos tristes, será que ele o queria, será que o amava? Então Sirius se abaixou e o olhou intensamente, em seus olhos havia lagrimas e um brilho que Harry viu muitas vezes quando o Sr. Falc olhava para os filhos.

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta, todos os dias pensei em você...

E Harry o reconheceu, sua voz, o sentimento de amor, até mesmo seus olhos cinzentos lhe pareciam familiares e de repente tudo ficou bem claro e ele só queria abraçá-lo com força e não soltar nunca mais. Ele era sua família, a única família que seus pais lhe deixaram, Harry ouviu seus sussurros de palavras sem sentindo, mas que, ele sentiu, falavam de amor e saudades. Para Harry nunca houve um momento em que se sentiu tão amado, tão seguro e desejou mais do que tudo não o perder também.

Sirius queria dizer mais, pedir desculpas, explicar e justificar, mas não conseguiu porque Harry deu um salto na sua direção e o abraçou em um aperto feroz e sem poder se conter Sirius o abraçou de volta se levantando e tirando seus pés do chão enquanto o embalava e acariciava seus cabelos e suas costas, sussurrando palavras que expressavam todo seu amor e saudades. Ele perdeu a noção do tempo e quando se afastou, colocando-o no chão, viu que Harry chorava assim como ele, enxugando sua lagrimas, Sirius o olhou nos olhos e viu o Harry, seu afilhado, seu lindo menino.

— Ah, nossa como é bom ver você, Merlin, como você cresceu, me desculpa ter lhe deixado, me desculpa não ter estado lá para você, me perdoe... — Suas palavras saíram entrecortadas e dolorosas.

— Não me deixe de novo Sirius, não me deixe sozinho outra vez, por favor. — Disse Harry em um sussurro triste que partiu seu coração.

E foi nesse momento que Sirius entendeu completamente, ele tinha que melhorar de qualquer maneira possível, fazendo o necessário para ficar forte e ser o que Harry precisava, mas não para morrer por ele e sim para viver por ele.

— Eu prometo, aqui e agora, como prometi a tantos anos ao ser dada a honra de ser seu padrinho, que vou te proteger com tudo o que tenho e não vou te deixar outra vez. Está ouvindo, ninguém vai me tirar de você. — Disse ele e viu Harry acenar sem palavras, havia esperança em seu olhar e essa era a coisa mais linda que Sirius vira desde o dia em que fora preso, olhos verdes cheios de esperança.


	30. Harry e Sirius

Capítulo 29

Harry abraçou seu padrinho outra vez, afundou seu rosto em seu peito tentando acreditar que era possível, que eles poderiam ser uma família, que ele não estaria nunca mais sozinho. O cheiro estranhamente familiar como de um sonho distante no tempo o envolveu e lhe encheu o peito da quentura de bons sentimentos. Afastando-se, ele olhou para o Chalé que era ainda mais bonito na primavera e pensou na família que estava lá dentro e como estava aprendendo a amá-los e seu desejo de protegê-los. Encarando Sirius, Harry decidiu que ia protegê-lo também.

— Eu também prometo, Sirius, não vou deixar que ninguém o leve embora, vou lutar e proteger você. — Disse Harry solenemente.

Sirius queria negar sua promessa e dizer que era seu trabalho protegê-lo e não o contrário, mas pode ver em seu olhar a seriedade e determinação.

— Ok, acredito que podemos lutar juntos, então, para ficarmos juntos. Falc me contou sobre sua infância, sobre a negligência de Dumbledore. Vamos lutar Harry, para que você não tenha que voltar para aquela casa. — Disse ele e viu seu rosto corar e seus olhos se abaixarem. — Não foi sua culpa Harry e lamento muito que eu não estava lá, me desculpe.

— Você não tem culpa por ter sido preso sem um julgamento, Sirius. — Harry começou a andar pelo jardim, sentindo-se muito mortificado para ficar parado. — Meus tios nunca me quiseram e Dumbledore nunca poderia ter me largado em sua porta sem verificar isso e me esquecido depois. Essa é a falha dele e, infelizmente, não sabemos porque agiu assim.

— Eles me contaram tudo, sobre a anulação do testamento, vamos ter tempo para nos sentarmos e planejar com Falc e o Sr. Boot. Acredito que agora que estou livre e inocentado, podemos conseguir que a anulação seja cancelada. — Disse Sirius caminhando ao lado dele e, percebendo seu constrangimento, decidiu falar de sua infância. — Eu também fui maltratado por minha família.

— Foi? — Harry parou e o olhou surpreso.

— Sim, antes de ir para Hogwarts era apenas a frieza e críticas sem fim ou me punindo porque não agi ou agi de maneira que os envergonhava. Eles insistiam que eu fosse o menino puro sangue perfeito e se saísse desse padrão era trancado em meu quarto ou batido com o açoite...

— Eles espancavam você? — Harry ficou pálido e arregalou os olhos. Sirius ficou aliviado, porque sua reação mostrava que seu afilhado não passara pelo mesmo.

— Sim, não aconteceu muitas vezes, mas quando cheguei de Hogwarts no verão depois do meu 1º ano, levei a maior surra de todas e fiquei todo o verão trancado em meu quarto. Foi um alivio ir para Hogwarts, eu contei ao James que contou aos pais dele e no verão seguinte, ainda na estação de trem, eles ameaçaram meus pais que nunca mais foram tão cruéis, mas as vezes ainda me batiam ou diziam coisas terríveis. Quando tinha 16 anos, eles tentaram me obrigar a me tornar um comensal da morte e quando recusei eles usaram a maldição da tortura em mim. Eu consegui fugir e seu avós me acolheram, foi a Sra. Euphemia que me fez entender que não era minha culpa, minha falha, assim como o que os Dursleys fizeram com você é falha e culpa deles. — Disse Sirius calmamente, percebendo que Harry ouvia com muita atenção.

— Então, você não acha que eu fui fraco por não lutar de volta? — Harry perguntou chutando o chão pensativo.

— Não, acho que você foi forte, por resistir e persistir, por ser um garoto com um coração tão bom, apesar do que eles lhe fizeram. Eles não são boas pessoas, mas não conseguiram te contaminar com suas falhas ou sentimentos negativos, você os venceu Harry. — Sirius disse suavemente e viu seu afilhado sorrir e parecer menos tenso.

— Às vezes foi difícil Sirius, teve momentos em que eles quase me quebraram, quase me fizeram perder a esperança. Você se sentiu assim preso? — Harry perguntou olhando com seus olhos que veem tudo e Sirius não pode mentir.

— Sim. — Com um bolo na garganta Sirius pigarreou. — O que me manteve longe da insanidade foi a culpa, eu sabia que era inocente, mas também sabia que era minha culpa a morte de seus pais. Os Dementadores não podiam roubar essa lembrança, porque não era um pensamento feliz, assim eu sabia quem era e o que acontecera, porque estava ali. E, mesmo de você me lembrava, pois, estar longe, não ter certeza se estava bem e seguro, não poder te ver crescer era um pensamento angustiante. Aquelas criaturas nos fazem sentir que nunca mais seremos felizes e eu não tinha esperança de que algum dia sairia de lá e o veria de novo. — Sirius disse tristemente.

— Porque você diz que era sua culpa a traição de Pettigrew? — Perguntou Harry seriamente.

— Foi minha ideia mudar o guardião para Peter. — Disse Sirius sincero apesar de temer que Harry o odiasse. — Seus pais pediram a mim e aceitei, mas depois percebi que eu era a escolha óbvia e pensei que se mudássemos para Peter, os comensais e Voldemort continuariam a me perseguir, enquanto o segredo estaria seguro com Peter. — Harry podia sentir a culpa e a tristeza emanando de seu padrinho como uma doença.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Disse simplesmente e viu ele o olhar surpreso. — Era uma boa ideia e você não é culpado pelas ações de Pettigrew.

Sirius não parecia pensar assim e Harry percebeu, claro.

— Eu devia ter sido o guardião, se não tivesse sugerido, foi minha ideia Harry, você tem todo o direito de me odiar. — Disse Sirius cabisbaixo. Harry parou de andar e o encarou.

— Vocês cometeram um erro Sirius, confiaram em um amigo e a ideia pode ter sido sua, mas meus pais concordaram, assim foi um erro deles também. Você acha que devo odiá-los? — Perguntou Harry inteligentemente.

— Não! Nunca! Seus pais, eles confiavam em Peter, ele era nosso amigo desde nosso primeiro ano, inofensivo, tímido. Agora, olhando para traz posso ver sua covardia e falsidade, mas naquele momento... — Sirius tinha seu olhar assombrado e triste.

— Sim, eu fiquei com raiva dos meus pais por um tempo por ter confiado em Peter, por não fugirem para fora do país como os Boots, mas depois percebi que não posso culpá-los, ou a você, por confiar em um amigo. Foi um erro, mas um erro justo e eles e você pagaram por esse erro. Os culpados são Pettigrew e Voldemort e, se alguém merece ser odiado, são eles. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

Sirius não sabia o que responder, emocionado o puxou para si e abraçou fortemente.

— Obrigada por dizer isso e você está certo, ainda me sinto culpado pela morte deles, mas prometo pensar no que me disse. — Disse ele contra seus cabelos bagunçados.

— Espero que um dia você consiga se perdoar Sirius, porque eu já perdoei. — Sussurrou Harry contra seu peito.

Os dois se afastaram emocionados e sorriram um para o outro, não havia estranheza ou desconforto entre eles, nem parecia que se conheciam a meia hora, sentiam como se nunca tivessem se separado. Voltando a andar Sirius decidiu falar de algo mais leve.

— Então, Ravenclaw? — Sirius riu quando Harry corou. — Isso não me surpreendeu, James era um gênio com magia e sua mãe era completamente dedicada a aprender e desenvolver novos conhecimentos, sempre achei que a casa das águias se encaixaria muito bem para ela.

— Para o meu pai não? — Harry perguntou curioso, lhe ocorreu que ninguém saberia mais sobre seus pais do que seu padrinho.

— Não, James gostava da aventura e diversão, seu talento para magia era algo natural, não precisava de muito esforço ou estudo e nem gostava. James nunca poderia ficar mais do que meia hora parado estudando, era agitado, cheio de energia. A Gryffindor era a casa perfeita para ele, mas como segunda opção eu e ele também, acredito, consideraria a Slytherin, incrivelmente. — Disse Sirius e seu rosto se encheu de carinho e afeto ao falar de seus amigos.

— Porque? Achei que vocês detestavam a casa das cobras. — Perguntou Harry enquanto andavam pelo jardim.

— Eu detestava, por tudo o que representava para mim, minha família e o pensamento purista que tentaram enfiar em minha cabeça desde o dia em que nasci. Seu pai não podia odiar, até por que sua avó, Sra. Euphemia era uma Slytherin e James se parecia muito com ela, alguns viam eles com brincalhões e tolos, mas não eram nada disso. Os dois eram cheios de malícia e astúcia, preferiam serem alegres do que sisudos e não se importavam com formalidades, mas eram inimigos ferozes e espertos. — Disse ele sorrindo do entusiasmo de Harry ao aprender sobre sua família. — James não era muito ambicioso, financeiramente falando, os Potters têm muito dinheiro, mas quando se tratava que de algo que ele queria, verdadeiramente, se tornava a determinação em pessoa, nunca desistia. Sua nobreza e caráter o impedia de fazer coisas erradas, ele aprendeu com o pai a ser bom, honesto e nobre. Era um péssimo mentiroso... — Sirius não se aguentou e riu, Harry o acompanhou. — Ele era todo malicioso e astuto, mas quando tinha que mentir para um professor ou para seus mais, era hilário, ficava todo vermelho e coçava as orelhas ou ajeitava os óculos. Sua avó percebia na hora e o olhava com a sobrancelha arqueada e James não se aguentava e confessava tudo.

Os dois riram e Harry sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas, estava melhorando, mas havia momentos como esse que a dor da perda quase o sufocava, mas junto também vinha o amor e a cada dia o amor superava a dor.

— Ei, não queria que chorasse. — Disse Sirius preocupado.

— Não se preocupe, adoro ouvir sobre eles, mas dói não os ter aqui, acho que sempre vai doer. — Harry enxugou as lagrimas e suspirou.

— Você está certo, nunca vai deixar de doer. Mas, você fugiu, como foi parar na Ravenclaw? — Disse Sirius com olhos tristes.

— Bem, eu conheci Terry no trem e...— Harry explicou sobre sua ignorância e como Hagrid ao levar sua carta não o preparara para o mundo mágico, como eles acreditavam ser o que Dumbledore queria. Contou sobre a reveladora conversa que teve com seu amigo e como Harry percebera que precisava de conhecimento para se tornar um grande bruxo. — Eu queria deixar meus pais orgulhosos e honrar meu nome, mas também queria aprender a me proteger de quem pudesse querer se vingar de mim e continuar a luta dos meus pais contra os preconceitos puristas, assim pedi ao chapéu que me enviasse a casa que me ajudaria a me tornar o melhor bruxo possível e onde eu poderia fazer amigos. O chapéu disse que a Slytherin poderia me ajudar a ser grande, mas que lá nunca faria amigos e, portanto, o melhor lugar para mim era a Ravenclaw. E acredito que ele estava certo. — Concluiu Harry com um sorriso.

— Eu concordo, você não conseguiria fazer amigos na Slytherin, a maioria lá te odiaria por seu papel no desaparecimento de Voldemort. E ser um grande bruxo é importante, mas acredito que em qualquer casa você encontraria essa grandeza. — Disse Sirius orgulhoso, era incrível o ouvir falar, Harry era uma mistura dos pais e avós e ainda de um jeito só dele.

Nesse momento Harry ouviu seu estômago roncar audivelmente e corou constrangido, mas ao olhar para seu padrinho, este riu e seu olhar estava cheio de diversão.

— Bem, me parece que estou te mantendo afastado do resto da família e do almoço. Vamos lá, podemos conversar mais depois. — Disse Sirius rindo e passando o braço por seu ombro os dois caminharam para a porta da frente do Chalé.

— Estou faminto e morrendo de saudades das crianças e a Sra. Serafina, não os vejo desde o Natal. — Informou Harry sorridente por ser abraçado e cuidado.

— Eles me contaram que vocês ficaram muito apegados durante as festas, mas eu entendo, algumas semanas que estou por aqui e já os adoro. — Disse Sirius e em seguida os dois entraram na sala de estar, que estava vazia, mas o som de conversa os levou a cozinha onde todos se sentavam.

— Ah, que bom que vieram, estava em dúvida se os chamava para o almoço ou guarda aquecido para mais tarde. — Sra. Serafina que servia a mesa sorriu e indo até o Harry o abraçou fortemente. — Que saudades e olha isso você cresceu, quantos centímetros? — Perguntou ela o beijando carinhosamente na testa e na bochecha.

Harry corou, mas não resistiu e a abraçou de volta, abraços eram bons, muito bons. E, logo depois que ela o soltou, Adam agarrou sua cintura e Ayana agarrou seu peito e o fez cambalear, Sirius os segurou impedindo de caírem e riu divertido. A Harry só restou abraçá-los de volta com um sorriso ainda maior, nunca se sentira tão feliz e tão amado e nunca sentira tanto amor dentro de si, poderia até explodir. Depois todos se sentaram para comer e conversar e rir, Harry olhou em volta e sentiu como se realmente tivesse uma família.

Sentado ao seu lado Sirius ria das crianças ou ouvia com atenção histórias de Terry que falava da escola e de Harry. De vez em quando ele tocava seu cabelo ou seu ombro, como se quisesse ter certeza que Harry era real, Sra. Serafina lhe perguntou outra vez sobre quanto ele cresceu e dessa vez conseguiu responder.

— Desde o Natal cresci mais 2 centímetros! — Disse ele orgulhoso. — Madame Pomfrey disse que estou evoluindo muito e que pelas suas pesquisas nadar vai acelerar meu crescimento, ela disse que vai tentar conseguir junto ao diretor a construção de uma piscina!

— Isso é maravilhoso! Harry isso quer dizer que cresceu 4 centímetros desde setembro. E se ela conseguir uma piscina não será só você que se beneficiará, muitas outras crianças vão poder fazer um ótimo exercício. — Disse ela entusiasmada.

— Teria sido incrível uma piscina quando estávamos em Hogwarts, estou quase com inveja de vocês. — Disse Sr. Falc, divertido.

— Bem, ainda não há confirmação, madame Pomfrey espera convencer o diretor, mas o problema é o custo com a construção da piscina e contratação de um professor de natação. — Disse Harry pegando seu segundo pedaço de torta de melaço, estava muito bom.

— E sobre o resto da sua saúde em geral e sua musculatura e ossos? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina e Sirius ouvia tudo muito interessado.

— Meu estômago está bem e meu nível de vitaminas está o que devia. Meus ossos ainda não estão tão bons, ela acredita que terei que tomar poções pelo menos por mais uns 2 anos antes de chegar com o tamanho e densidade corretos. Minha musculatura está forte, mas ela acredita que ainda existe um risco de atrofia caso eu parasse de me exercitar, por isso que ela vai insistir na piscina, por ser uma questão de saúde e não por diversão. — Explicou ele olhando com vontade para a torta de melaço, queria mais, mas estava muito cheio.

— Não se preocupe Harry, Madame Pomfrey é uma força da natureza, se ela está lutando por uma piscina ninguém vai impedi-la de conseguir uma. — Disse Sirius com convicção.

Harry acenou sorrindo e esperando que seu padrinho estivesse certo, ele nunca aprendera a nadar e seria incrível aprender e poder se exercitar e crescer mais rápido. Depois do almoço Harry e Terry foram guardar suas coisas e depois foram brincar com as crianças, Harry nem percebera o quanto sentira suas faltas até ouvir suas vozes e risos. Sirius se juntou a eles e Adam e Ayana pareciam gostar muito dele e vice e versa.

— Harry, você vai me ensinar a voar? Por favor? Não está mais frio e nevando. — Disse Ayana com olhar implorante.

— Se seus pais deixarem, eu ensino sim, mas você não pode fazer as manobras que eu faço até estar em Hogwarts, combinado? — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Combinado! Vou falar com a mamãe! — Disse ela sorrindo e antes de sair correndo lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

— Me contaram que você voa muito bem e conseguiu um lugar no time já no primeiro ano. James estaria inflado feito um balão de orgulho e alegria. — Disse Sirius enquanto disputava uma partida de xadrez com Adam.

— Sim, Madame Hooch disse que sou um natural e me aconselhou a tentar a vaga de buscador e eu consegui. — Disse ele timidamente. — Eu vi os troféus do papai, não acho que sou tão bom quanto ele, mas adoro voar e jogar é muito divertido.

— Não o escute Sr. Black, eu não vi o Sr. Potter jogar, mas acredito que Harry é tão bom ou até melhor que ele. — Disse Terry montando um quebra-cabeça na mesa.

— Ah, é? Bem, por que você não me conta então, estou curioso. — Pediu Sirius divertido.

E assim um corado e constrangido Harry ouviu o amigo contar em detalhes sobre a última partida e seus feitos, Adam e Ayana, que voltou, escutaram de boca aberta e bateram palmas quando finalmente a descrição do jogo chegou no Harry pegando o pomo. Sirius tinha um sorriso de rachar a cara.

— Você é um gênio! E foi tudo sua ideia!? Isso é incrível! Terry está certo, seu pai era um atacante excepcional, um grande capitão e treinador, as vezes também tinha algumas ideias e estratégias diferentes, mas isso quando estava no 5º ou 6º ano, nunca no 1º ou 2º. — Sirius estava além de entusiasmado, seu orgulho parecia iluminá-lo. — Mas não importa comparações e sim que você esteja fazendo tão bem e feliz. E suas notas, como estão e qual seu melhor assunto?

Terry bufou e ganhou um olhar exasperado de Harry que foi sincero, mas humilde ao falar sobre suas notas e até compartilhou as vitórias dos amigos. Quando ele terminou Sirius brincalhão olhou para o Terry com uma sobrancelha arqueada e imediatamente o amigo contou tudo de novo com mais detalhes e empolgação.

— E mesmo em carpintaria mágica Harry se destacou, pois, o Prof. Jonas disse que ele tem o dom de se conectar com a magia facilmente e por isso ele alcançou o estado de ausência da meditação magica em dois dias. — Concluiu Terry sorrindo para o amigo que estava vermelho como um pimentão.

Sirius sorria encantado e percebeu que apesar de gostar de quadribol seus estudos eram muito mais importantes para Harry, assim disse.

— Isso é maravilhoso, estou muito orgulhoso de seus talentos e empenho, se Lily e James... — Sua voz se embargou e Sirius suspirou. — Se eles estivessem aqui estariam tão orgulhosos, Lily amava aprender e sempre dizia que devíamos valorizar o privilégio de podermos aprender magia, pois pelo menos 90% da população mundial nunca nem saberia de sua existência. E James, ele poderia não ser um rato de biblioteca, mas ele se dedicava muito a aprender e aperfeiçoar a parte prática da magia, você é bom como eles eram Harry e isso me deixa muito feliz.

Harry ficou emocionado, sentia que seus pais esperavam que ele se dedicasse e se orgulhariam dele, mas ouvir uma confirmação era muito bom.

— Bem, agora me expliquem essa história de Carpintaria Mágica e estado de ausência? — Pediu Sirius e os meninos explicaram. Adam e Ayana se interessaram sobre o assunto, como sempre encantados em aprender e saber mais sobre Hogwarts. — Então, vocês estão pensando em se tornarem animagus? — Sirius perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Sim, quer dizer, Neville, Hermione e eu queremos e planejamos, Terry não se interessou muito pela ideia. Porque? — Harry perguntou o olhando com atenção, sua expressão escondia um mistério.

— Bem, se você prometerem guardar segredo posso contar algo a vocês…— Disse Sirius com um sorriso ainda maior e quando ouviu os quatro dizerem "Prometemos". — Eu sou um animago. — Sussurrou como se você um algo que só eles poderiam ouvir e todos os quatro arregalaram os olhos.

— O que? — Harry soltou, não podia acreditar, seu padrinho era um animago.

— Que legal, você é um gatinho? — Perguntou Ayana e Sirius fez uma careta.

— Por Merlin, não, não sou um gato, isso teria sido horrível e constrangedor. — Disse Sirius com uma careta e Terry e Harry riram.

— Você pode mostrar seu animago, Sr. Black? Por favor? — Pediu Adam docemente.

Sirius sorriu, ao ver os acenos dos outros, como se ele pudesse resistir ao Adam.

— Ok, mas sem gritos ou seus pais vão aparecer e quero manter em segredo pôr em enquanto. — Quando todos acenaram Sirius chamou sua magia e sua conexão com seu animal e se transformou em Almofadinhas.

Mesmo com as promessas quando um cachorro negro e peludo, gigantesco apareceu diante deles, Ayana soltou um grito, Adam bateu palmas e Terry deu um salto para traz e bateu na mesa com um baque alto, mas o pior foi o Kalil que deitado em seu tapete perto da porta se levantou e começou a latir assim que viu o outro cachorro. Tudo se moveu rapidamente, pois Harry se levantou e se colocou na frente de Almofadinhas para defendê-lo de Kalil. Terry foi para o seu cachorro para acalmá-lo e Serafina apareceu na porta preocupada com o barulho.

— Mas o que...? — E gritou quando viu o cão gigantesco e deu outro grito quando o cão se transformou em Sirius e então Falc apareceu com a varinha na mão pronto para ajudar e Harry não aguentou, segurando seu estômago começou a gargalhar e riu tanto que lagrimas escorreu por seu rosto.

Os outros o acompanharam no riso mesmo aqueles que não entenderam completamente, mas as gargalhadas das crianças e os de Sirius que lembravam um latido rouco eram contagiantes. Quando eles se acalmaram, Serafina olhou para Sirius com um olhar severo.

— Minha sogra me disse que viu um grim no jardim outro dia, achei que ela tinha alucinado e era você. Então, não era só Pettigrew que era um animago?

— Não, todos nós quatro éramos um animal diferente...

— Meu pai também era um animago? Qual animal ele era? — Harry interrompeu ansiosamente.

— Remus era um lobo, Pettigrew um rato e seu pai, era um cervo, seu animal lhe combinava muito bem. James era nobre e bondoso como os cervos. — Disse Sirius emocionado.

Harry acenou emocionado também, ele havia decidido se tornar um animago meses atrás, mas agora que sabia que seu pai fora um e seu padrinho era um, não podia deixar de sentir esse desejo aumentar. Depois disso eles saíram para fora e as quatro crianças brincaram com um alegre Almofadinhas e um desconfiado Kalil até o escurecer.

Sirius ficaria hospedado no Chalé durante aquela semana para ficar mais perto de Harry que, quando ouviu isso durante o jantar que ele ajudou Sra. Serafina a preparar, sorriu brilhantemente. Eles não conversaram sobre assuntos tristes naquela noite apenas sobre aulas e quadribol, Terry contou para o pai e a mãe o espetacular jogo de janeiro e como a Ravenclaw era a favorita para ganhar as duas Taças. Isso fez Harry ficar quase o jantar todo vermelho com os elogios e felicitações.

— Você precisa contar ao meu pai que usou o futebol Harry e como fez isso, ele vai adorar saber. — Disse Serafina.

Quando todos foram dormir já era tarde e Harry achou que tinha alegria e energia demais dentro do peito para pegar no sono, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Depois de meditar e alcançar o estado de ausência sua mente naturalmente repousou e o levou para lembranças felizes. Ele sonhou que estava voando em uma moto, sentindo-se seguro e feliz, só acordou por que de repente ele foi cercado por luz verde e um riso frio. Ainda estava escuro, mas Harry sentiu um medo estranho, medo que tudo foi um sonho ou que ele o perderia também, assim Harry se levantou e com passos suaves subiu ao terceiro andar e abriu a primeira porta do quarto de hospedes. Suspirou aliviando ao ver seu padrinho dormir na cama, a luz suave que entrava pela janela permitia-lhe enxergar muito bem seu contorno, cabelos cheios e encaracolados e rosto magro. Satisfeito ele fechou a porta e subiu ao sótão para passar um tempo com a Edwiges.

— ... E foi assim, agora ele está livre e eu tenho uma família de verdade, os Boots me querem e eu os adoro, mas é bom ter alguém que é meu, alguém que meus pais me deixaram, entende? — Disse Harry a sua coruja que estava sentada em seu ombro e piava em entendimento e acariciava seu cabelo.

— Eu entendo. — Disse Sirius suavemente se aproximando e sentando ao seu lado. — Desculpe, não quis te interromper, eu acordei quando abriu minha porta, tenho sono leve. — Ao ver o rosto arrependido do afilhado se apressou em acrescentar. — Não, não precisa se desculpar, eu as vezes tenho que olhar e verificar para ver se não estou sonhando, principalmente, depois de um pesadelo. Você teve um pesadelo?

— Sim e não, começou com um sonho bom, eu já tive esse sonho antes, estávamos em uma moto voadora e era muito divertido...

— Você se lembra disso? — Sirius perguntou chocado. — Eu andei com você em minha moto quando era tão pequeno.

— Então é verdade? Você tinha uma moto voadora? — Harry arregalou os olhos chocado e animado, sua coruja percebendo que ele não precisava mais dela decidiu ir caçar.

— Sim, eu entreguei para o Hagrid levar você para Dumbledore em segurança naquela noite enquanto ia caçar o rato, espero que ele a tenha guardado, assim posso pegar de volta. — Disse ele com um suspiro.

— Isso seria incrível, eu amo voar em minha vassoura, em uma moto deve ser incrível. — Disse Harry um pouco mais sério também.

— Sim, era incrível, uma vassoura é legal, mas não tem o poder de uma moto, sentir e comandar seu motor... — Sirius sorriu levemente ao se lembrar e depois olhou para Harry. — Eu te ouvi contando para sua coruja como você deduziu minha inocência e insistiu e lutou até que eles descobriram a verdade. Muito obrigada, Harry, você nunca pode imaginar o quão grato eu sou por acreditar em mim e me tirar daquele inferno.

— De nada. — Disse Harry simplesmente. — Eu não o conhecia, mas estou conhecendo meus pais e eu sabia ou sentia ou queria acreditar que eles não escolheriam um padrinho e guardião que não me amasse de verdade. Assim, você ser o espião nunca fez sentido e aquilo que não faz sentido dever ser questionado. — Disse Harry inteligentemente.

— Isso é a melhor maneira de ver essa situação e lamento que ninguém se preocupou em fazer o mesmo. Teríamos, nós dois, passado os últimos 10 anos juntos como uma família, que é o que somos. Seus pais me deixaram para você e te deixaram para mim. — Disse Sirius triste.

— Seria maravilhoso, mas não podemos viver do poderia ter sido ou viver de lamentações e culpa. Eu estou aprendendo isso e as vezes é difícil, mas eu quero viver e ser feliz com meus amigos, os Boots e você, para isso temos que seguir em frente...

— Um dia de cada vez. — Sirius murmurou terminando a frase. — Sr. Boot me aconselhou a fazer o mesmo e Serafina me aconselhou a fazer psicoterapia, não existe no mundo mágico, mas tem nascidos trouxas que trabalham como psicólogos no mundo trouxa. Eu resisti a ideia, mas os pesadelos têm me atormentado e vou aceitar o conselho, quero ficar melhor e talvez um dia eu possa ser seu guardião. Você gostaria de morar comigo um dia? — Sussurrou ele hesitante.

— Seria incrível, assim como viver aqui também. Deixar os Dursleys é algo que eu sempre sonhei e tinha perdido a esperança. Eu gostaria de ficar aqui, com meus novos irmãos e eu gosto muito da Sra. Serafina, ela foi a primeira pessoa que se preocupou comigo, é maravilhoso fazer parte da família. — Harry sorriu e olhando para o padrinho viu seus olhos decepcionados. — Mas com você nós formaríamos uma família, de dois, mas ainda nossa, seria especial. Talvez pudéssemos viver por perto ou vir sempre visitar os Boots?

— Claro! Eu... Com certeza, eu posso conseguir uma casa para nós aqui perto e podemos vir sempre, seria incrível e eu adoro os Boots, eles têm um jeito de nos fazer sentir queridos e é maravilhoso. Entendo porque quer viver aqui e, enquanto eu não estou melhor, será bom para nós dois sermos parte da família Boot. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso enorme.

Harry também sorriu e pensando em ajudá-lo decidiu contar sobre seus pesadelos e tudo o que passara com a perda dos pais.

— Acredito que você devia fazer a psicoterapia, Sr. Martin, irmão da Sra. Serafina, ele é psiquiatra e me ajudou muito a lidar com meus pesadelos e o luto pela morte do papai e da mamãe. — Disse ele baixinho e levemente envergonhado.

— Você tem pesadelos? E teve dificuldades sobre a morte de James e Lily? Mas achei que você sabia que eles estavam mortos antes de vir ao mundo mágico. — Sirius questionou preocupado.

— Sim, eu sabia, mas meus tios disseram apenas que eles eram bêbados e que tinham morrido em um acidente de carro. Eu não os conhecia, sabe, as vezes pensava em como seria bom ter pais e desejava que eles não tivessem morrido. Mas eu não pensava neles, como eles de verdade, como... — Harry parou buscando as palavras.

— Como James e Lily? — Sirius ajudou suavemente, entendendo o que o afilhado queria expressar.

— Sim e então Hagrid me falou um pouco deles e Terry me disse que eles me amavam e eram pessoas maravilhosas e amadas. Mas então a Sra. Serafina me enviou... — Harry então contou sobre as cartas e fotos, como foi maravilhoso aquele momento em que ele conheceu seus pais. — Eles tinham rostos e sorrisos, podia ver seus olhares e expressões, suas palavras, quase podia ouvir o sussurro de suas vozes em meu ouvido. E mais importante pude sentir o seu amor por mim, eles eram reais e seu amor era real e forte e verdadeiro e... — Harry parou emocionado e olhando para o padrinho viu que Sirius tinha lagrimas nos olhos também.

— Eles te amavam Harry, nossa como eles te amavam. Lily, era tão protetora e amorosa e James, por Merlin, seu pai sempre foi um pouco ingênuo, sua mãe dizia que ele tinha um coração de criança. Mas depois que você nasceu, James era todo pai, sério e atento, cuidadoso, ele me disse uma vez: "Almofadinhas, preciso lutar para tornar o mundo um lugar seguro para meu filho, nada é mais importante que ele ser feliz e estar seguro" — Disse Sirius com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Harry não aguentou e soluçou, afundando o rosto em seu peito. Quando ele se acalmou, suspirando se afastou e limpou as lagrimas na manga do pijama.

— Foi maravilhoso conhecê-los, eles eram meus, mas no Natal o Sr. Martin me sugeriu ir visitar os seus túmulos. — Disse Harry com voz rouca. — Você já foi?

— Não, ainda não e achei perigoso sair sem antes se anunciar minha inocência. — Disse Sirius olhando para as estrelas do céu que se via pela janela.

— Você deve ir apenas quando estiver pronto, eu estava, ainda que foi muito doloroso, mas foi bom porque eu vinha negando e precisava encarar, sabe. — Disse Harry convicto.

— Negando? — Sirius ficou confuso.

— Não suas mortes, mas a dor de perdê-los, a tristeza de nunca os conhecer, a falta que fizeram e fazem em minha vida, a saudade imensa que sempre vou sentir todos os dias por não os ter. — Harry, então, contou como se sentiu depois e sobre sua conversa com o Sr. Martin e acrescentou o encontro com o espelho. — Foi e é bom falar sobre como me sinto, seja com o Sr. Martin por carta ou no diário, me ajuda a ser sincero e entender como e porquê, que eu não sou fraco e sim humano. E a culpa por querer seguir em frente me encheu de pesadelos, mas eu entendi que é meu sentimento, papai e mamão e meus avós não nos culpam e não estão tristes ou zangados por isso. E me ajudou fazer algo concreto para lembrá-los, eu tenho outras ideias e quero lutar para mudar o mundo mágico em homenagem a eles, Sirius. Meus pais merecem não terem morrido em vão e não vou permitir que seus assassinatos sejam esquecidos. — Disse Harry com determinação.

Sirius sorriu emocionado, sim pensou, cuidar desse menino lindo era sua maior e mais importante missão, mas ajudá-lo a mudar o mundo mágico poderia ser algo fundamental também, por James e Lily.

— Menino corajoso, inteligente e corajoso. — Disse Sirius o abraçando suavemente. — Seus pais estariam, assim como eu estou, muito orgulhosos de você e nunca vou me cansar de lhe dizer isso. E esse Sr. Martin parece alguém com quem eu gostaria de conversar, fico feliz que você esteja ficando melhor. Agora, o que você acha de irmos tomar um chocolate quente, enquanto você me conta sobre o que tem feito para lembrar de seus pais e quais são suas outras ideias. — Sirius disse com um meio sorriso.

— Oh! Você tem que provar meu chocolate quente, o pessoal diz que é o melhor, mas Terry insiste que o de sua mãe ganha do meu. — Disse Harry entusiasmado, se levantando pegou a mão de Sirius e não a soltou até a cozinha.

— Eu ouvi um boato sobre seu chocolate, estou ansioso para provar... — Sussurrou Sirius enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

Assim por mais uma hora Harry contou sobre as flores e árvores que estava na estufa 1 em Hogwarts, como eles as plantaram e cuidaram e nenhum vaso deixou de florir, "estão bonitas e saudáveis Sirius", e como pretendem replantar na Floresta.

— Ainda não escolhi o lugar, mas quero perto do lago, tem uma vista melhor. — Disse ele timidamente.

Depois contou seus outros planos e ideias, Sirius ouviu tudo em silencio o olhando com amor e um sorriso permanente de orgulho. Ele gravou sua voz, suas expressão e trejeitos, seu sorriso e riso, seus olhos verdes brilhando de entusiasmo, as vezes ele soltava a xícara e gesticulava com os braços para explicar sua ideia. Ele amara aquele menino desde o primeiro dia em que o vira, tão pequeno e bonito e a cada vez que o encontrava sentia esse amor crescer mais e mais. Ali, na cozinha do Boots, Sirius reencontrou seu afilhado e percebeu que seu amor podia se expandir ainda mais e jurou que seria o padrinho que ele precisava e merecia.

— Terry está errado, o seu chocolate quente é melhor do que o da Serafina. — Disse ele veementemente.

Harry sorriu ainda mais e corou, levemente envergonhado, mas muito feliz.

No dia seguinte era feriado e um dia quente, Harry se levantou cedo e acordou Terry e Sirius para fazerem exercícios. Na noite anterior seu padrinho lhe contara as recomendações do curandeiro trouxa, mas que ele ainda não começara a se exercitar, apenas corria como Almofadinhas as vezes, depois de um pesadelo. Harry imediatamente lhe dissera que Sirius começaria a treinar no dia seguinte com Terry e ele, seria divertido e assim seu padrinho recuperaria sua saúde mais rapidamente.

Mas quando as 7 da manhã, seu animado e cheio de energia afilhado o acordou para correr Sirius parou de acreditar em sua afirmação de que seria divertido. Sonolento ele saiu para o jardim com os meninos e seguiu sua orientação para alongar e aquecer, Terry ao seu lado parecia mais normal, mas Harry tinha uma empolgação preocupante. Merlin, era cedo demais e quem ficava feliz em se exercitar?

— Ele é sempre assim? — Sussurrou Sirius para Terry que se esticava ao seu lado.

— Sim, mas fica pior, é melhor se preparar. — Sussurrou Terry de volta e Sirius o olhou sem entender.

O pior deveria ser o quanto o menino corria, Harry era rápido e incansável. Ele insistiu que eles tinham que correr em um ritmo leve e aumentar para médio e rápido nos últimos 100 metros, pois isso os condicionaria aos poucos sem forçar a musculatura. Eles correram uns 2km e Sirius estava esbaforido, quando percebeu que tinham que voltar para o Chalé correndo quase entrou em pânico.

— Vamos lá, não parem, se parar perdem o ritmo e esfriam, vamos correr de volta em um ritmo mais acelerado. — Disse Harry em voz de comando. — Corra 2km no primeiro mês Sirius e aumente aos poucos nos meses seguintes, vamos lá, voltando.

Sirius não tinha folego para responder, assim o guardou para correr de volta, percebeu que Terry estava melhor que ele, mas arfava e suava levemente. Harry parecia estar andando e não correndo, não suava ou arfava e corria sorrindo como se estivesse se divertindo. Ele franziu a testa para isso.

— Eu sei, eu também detesto esse sorriso nesses momentos. — Disse Terry arfando.

No último trecho Harry acelerou e os incentivou a correr e acompanhar seu ritmo, era impossível, o garoto parecia um guepardo de tão veloz. Isso fez Sirius pensar que era possível que seu afilhado teria um animal rápido como seu animago. Quando chegaram a parte de traz do Chalé, Sirius desabou no jardim esbaforido e com a certeza que nunca mais se levantaria, mas...

— Nem pensar em parar agora Sirius! Levanta! Vamos lá! Precisa alongar e esticar para não endurecer a musculatura. Vamos! Vamos! — Gritou Harry em tom de comando e mesmo sem querer ou acreditar que conseguiria, Sirius se viu de pé e alongando. — Agora vamos para os polichinelos e abdominais e flexões, vamos lá Sirius, sem moleza. Terry estique os braços, Sirius pelo menos 10 de cada, para de preguiça.

E assim Sirius foi obedecendo suas ordens e vendo ele contar os exercícios com aquele sorriso maníaco no rosto e com uma facilidade exasperante. Quando finalmente acabou ele não conseguiria falar mesmo para implorar misericórdia e subiu as escadas tropegamente com o olhar arregalado de alguém que acabara de viver uma experiência assustadora. Depois do banho ele desceu para a cozinha e encontrou seu afilhado assoviando alegremente com os cabelos ainda húmidos e preparando o café da manhã junto com Serafina.

— Ah, Sirius, bom, eu preparei um prato para você. Depois do treino temos que comer em grande quantidade. — Disse Harry e colocou na sua frente um prato enorme, com ovos, queijo branco, legumes grelhados. Quem come legumes no café da manhã? Um copo de suco de laranja e uma tigela com mingua de aveia, um prato de frutas e um pote de mel e outro com nozes.

— Uau! Eu não sei se consigo comer tudo isso, Harry. — Sirius falou sincero.

— Tente Sirius, no começo eu achei que era muito, mas depois entendi que precisamos comer saudável e em grande quantidade para repor a energia que gastamos nos exercícios e para termos energia para fazer tudo de novo amanhã. — Explicou Harry e Sirius tentou não fazer uma careta com a ideia de passar por aquela tortura de novo.

Sirius começou a comer e estava tão bom que ele gemeu de prazer.

— Está uma delícia Serafina, muito obrigada. — Disse ele enquanto devorava a montanha de comida em seu prato.

— Não foi eu quem preparou os ovos e o mingau Sirius, fiz apenas os legumes. Agradeça ao Harry. — Disse Serafina enquanto arrumava um prato para si mesma, bem menor que o seu ou do Harry ou do Terry.

Sirius olhou para o afilhado que comia ao seu lado e viu seu rosto corado.

— Verdade? Me disseram que você sabia cozinhar, mas não pensei que sua comida era tão boa, Harry isso é incrível. — Disse Sirius e Harry só pode corar ainda mais e sorrir com os elogios.

Depois que todos terminaram o café da manhã Ayana, que tinha recebido autorização dos pais, bateu o pé e insistiu que Harry a ensinasse a voar e assim ele se viu no jardim de traz com a menina animada e ansiosa. Adam também estava lá, felizmente sem um pergaminho e pena para anotações, mas parecendo igualmente ansioso para pegar dicas para quando ele puder voar. Terry os acompanhou com sua vassoura, Sirius apareceu para assistir, Serafina para ficar de olho neles por segurança e no último instante o Sr. Falc surgiu curioso. Harry estava nervoso com a plateia e sem saber o que poderia ensinar a menina que ela já não sabia de voar na vassoura infantil ou que poderia aprender com seu pai. Apenas seu olhar expectante o impediu de alegar uma dor de barriga e se esconder no banheiro, pois não queria decepcioná-la.

— Ok, pegue sua vassoura e coloque no chão, se posicione ao seu lado. — Harry respirou fundo sentindo o ar entrar em seus pulmões lembrando de seu primeiro voo e viu Ayana fazer o que disse. — Agora, isso é importante, a vassoura foi feita de uma madeira mágica e tem muitas outras magias nela que nos permite voar, assim devemos respeitar sua magia e intenção. Você deve colocar sua mão sobre ela e lhe pedir com firmeza e determinação para que suba. Diga acima, queira a vassoura em sua mão, com confiança, Ayana.

— Acima! — Gritou ela e a vassoura saltou e voltou a pousar na grama, depois ela olhou para ele decepcionada.

— Você não precisa gritar, ela ouve sua intenção, sua firmeza e não seu grito. Respire fundo e peça a magia da vassoura que lhe atenda, queira ela em sua mão. Agora. — Disse Harry com firmeza, mas sem levantar a voz.

— Acima! — Disse Ayana sem gritar e com um rostinho determinado. A vassoura subiu forte e rápida e ela a agarrou e cambaleou até se equilibrar. — Consegui! — Disse ela com um sorriso enorme.

Harry sorriu também aliviado e pensando sobre como amava voar decidiu qual o próximo passo.

— Muito bem, agora monte em sua vassoura. — Harry a observou e percebeu que sua postura era correta, ele sabia que ela voara na vassoura infantil que ficava a apenas dois metros do chão, assim não era surpresa. — Você já voou Ayana e sabe como se postar sobre a vassoura e tirá-la do chão, mas não quero que você tenha pressa suba apenas os dois metros que está acostumada. Vou subir com você.

E assim os dois subiram e Harry sentiu toda a ansiedade desaparecer, quando estava voando tudo era possível.

— Agora, eu quero que feche os olhos e relaxe. — Ayana o olhou surpreso e eles insistiu, quando ela o obedeceu, Harry fechou os seus também. — Respire fundo o ar Ayana, sinta ele entrar em seus pulmões, sinta ele na sua pele acariciando. Tudo o que existe no mundo tem sua própria magia, voar é magico e é possível por causa desse dom maravilhoso que nos foi dado, a magia. Sinta, respire, quando estiver voando aqui em cima o vento será seu amigo, respeite-o. Sinta a conexão com sua vassoura, a madeira, o trabalho do artesão e respeite-o. Voar não é sobre perigo ou se exibir, voar é sobre sentir a natureza e a magia, confiar e se divertir. Você pode sentir?

— Sim, ela nos acolhe e o medo vai embora. — Sussurrou ela e Harry sorriu.

— Não tem porque ter medo, apenas sermos inteligentes e respeitarmos a natureza e a magia. Agora vamos subir mais um pouco e voar um pouco, sem pressa, apenas sentindo o prazer do presente que é a magia. — E assim eles voaram mais alto e os dois sorriam animados pelo prazer que sentiam. Terry se juntou a eles e Adam decidiu ir buscar um caderno e lápis para desenhá-los e anotar o que o Harry dissera, não queria esquecer nunca suas palavras bonitas.

— Ele é incrível, não é? — Disse Serafina ao Sirius que, assistiu à interação das crianças, embasbacado.

— Incrível! Merlin, ele me tira o folego. As vezes ele sorri animado e me lembra o James, as vezes quando me olha com esses profundos e bondosos olhos verdes, me lembra a Lily. E as vezes tenho a sensação de ouvir a Lily falar de dentro do corpo do James, é meio bizarro. Mas então, as vezes ele é todo ele, Harry e é tão especial que me deixa sem palavras. — Disse Sirius sem tirar os olhos das três crianças voando.

— É maravilhoso ver como ele se dá tão bem com as crianças, em sua vida nos Dursleys, Harry não teve amigos, pois eles não lhe permitiam. A única outra criança com quem convivia era o primo que ele detesta, mas assim que chegou aqui, Harry ficou amigo e depois irmão de Adam e Ayana. Isso sem falar das suas amizades em Hogwarts e Terry, claro. — Disse Falc carinhosamente.

— Acredito que um pouco é seu coração enorme, mas um pouco é o que Serafina disse antes. Seus filhos são tão doces e amorosos e sentiram que Harry precisava de amor e o acolheram e ele sendo muito inteligente, graças a Merlin, abriu seu coração e retribuiu. Ele me disse que sente que vocês o querem de verdade e isso é incrível. — Disse Sirius emocionado ao ouvir os risos do três voando agora mais rápido, era o melhor som do mundo.

— Como alguém pode não o querer? — Sussurrou Serafina igualmente emocionada.

Como estava concentrado em ensinar Ayana, Harry não fez nenhuma grande manobra, mas depois que ela se cansou e desceu indo alegremente contar aos pais sobre a grande emoção de voar, ele pode se soltar e voar livremente. Suas manobras assustadoras, e abandono e diversão deixaram seu padrinho de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

— Merlin me salve! Ele é ainda melhor que o James! — Disse Sirius assombrado.

— Meu pai apostou comigo que ele vai levar a Inglaterra a ser campeã mundial em 2002 no Japão. — Disse Falc sorrindo. — Nunca vi alguém com esse tipo de controle em uma vassoura. Madame Hooch disse que ele é um natural.

— No Japão? E você apostou em qual? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Em 1998, na França.

Durante o resto do dia Sirius e Harry passaram um tempo entre si e com os Boots, crianças e adultos. Harry se encaixara na família facilmente em dezembro, Sirius nas últimas semanas também passara por isso. Agora os dois se ajustavam entre si e na dinâmica da família naturalmente, se alguém observasse de fora afirmaria que todos pareciam fazer parte de uma grande e animada família. A noite eles foram jantar na Abadia, Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora os recebeu alegremente com uma deliciosa comida feita pela cozinheira que trabalhava para eles a muitos anos.

— Sr. Boot, queria lhe agradecer por trabalhar na libertação do meu padrinho. O Sr. me prometeu que o devolveria para mim e conseguiu, muito obrigado. — Disse Harry solenemente e o abraçou rapidamente.

— Ora, de nada Harry, foi uma honra servir a justiça e ajudar Sirius e você a se reunirem. — Disse ele pigarreando de emoção.

Depois disso a noite foi tranquila, Sra. Honora parecia mais lucida e Terry passou bastante tempo ela contando sobre a escola e seus amigos. Fez até planos de os convidar para virem no verão para ela os conhecer. Harry fez uma partida de xadrez dura com o Sr. Boot e quase ganhou, mas ganhou inúmeros elogios por sua evolução desde dezembro. Sirius se transformou em Almofadinhas e tranquilizou Sra. Honora de que ela não vira um grim e todos riram muito de suas palhaças e brincadeiras com as crianças.

Na manhã seguinte a rotina de exercícios se repetiu e, incrivelmente, Sirius teve que reconhecer que apesar de cansado, dormira melhor, sentia mais apetite e tinha mais energia. Ele sempre fora do tipo preguiçoso, mas se para recuperar a antiga forma e saúde precisaria se exercitar Sirius faria isso e iria a fisioterapia e psicoterapia também. Discretamente ele conversou com Serafina sobre a possibilidade de conhecer seu irmão e ela informou que no domingo eles iriam todos para Oxford e Sirius poderia conversar com Martin.

No sábado à tarde eles foram para Londres trouxa, Sirius precisava comprar algumas roupas e as crianças queriam ir ao cinema. Harry e Serafina ajudaram Sirius a comprar roupas para as ocasiões certas, inclusive o anuncio que seria feito em uma semana pelo Ministro. Harry também escolheu uns vinis para ouvir com seus amigos, Mandy deixara a vitrola na sala de convivências deles assim todos os 1º anos poderiam ouvir música. Sirius adorou a modernização do mundo trouxa nos últimos 10 anos, roupas, música, filmes. Ele conhecia muito do mundo mágico, mas o shopping enorme e o cinema eram incrivelmente melhores. Foi bom sair e se divertir, nas últimas semanas ele não deixou a Abadia ou o Chalé, a não ser para comprar algumas poucas roupas e sua reunião com o Ministro.

Harry passou bastante tempo com o padrinho contando sobre os amigos e situações em Hogwarts enquanto compravam e passeavam. Quando contou sobre seu conflito com Corner, seu padrinho acenou concordando com sua atitude e disse:

— Você está certo, ele precisa entender o motivo das desculpas, assim ele sabe qual a ofensa e sua gravidade. Se você relevar, esse garoto vai apenas repetir o erro.

Quando explicou sobre Malfoy e todas as vezes em que o deixou sem palavras, Sirius riu as gargalhadas.

— Oh, Merlin, isso é muito mais divertido do que as brincadeiras que eu e seu pai fazíamos. Nunca pensei que fazer os Slytherins de idiotas com palavras inteligentes poderia ser tão engraçado e satisfatório. — Sirius disse e depois o puxou para um abraço de um braço só pelos seus ombros. — Nós nos achávamos tão espertos, mas você é que está certo em agir assim. Sendo inteligente evita ter um rival chato tentando te atacar e lhe dá a importância que ele merece. O melhor é que não precisa cumprir um monte de detenções, isso é um bônus extra. — Concluiu Sirius com uma piscadela.

Harry sorriu animado e perguntou das brincadeiras que ele e seu pai faziam. Sirius foi sincero em dizer que eles, ele principalmente, adorava provocar os Slys, mas quando ficaram mais velho eles apenas faziam brincadeiras com aqueles que machucavam ou discriminavam os nascidos trouxas.

— Mas eu tive muitos anos para me lembrar daqueles momentos, Harry e sei que algumas vezes passávamos do limite, nós queríamos defendê-los, sermos os heróis, mas éramos jovens e imaturos que não sabiam nada sobre isso. A guerra e depois a prisão deixou isso bem claro, você está certo em lutar contra a discriminação com o cérebro e não com sentimentos impulsivos. — Disse Sirius quando estava na fila para o cinema.

— Isso é o que meu avô sempre diz, lutar com palavras e inteligência e não com armas e ódio. — Disse Terry que estava junto com eles, ouvindo as histórias antigas. Seus pais e irmão foram buscar pipocas e outros lanches.

— Eu conversei com seu avô, os dois, na verdade e eles me ajudaram muito a controlar a vontade de ir tirar satisfação de Dumbledore por tudo o que aconteceu. Prof. Bunmi me disse para usar o cérebro que Deus me deu e não agir feito um touro bravo e descerebrado. — Disse Sirius levemente ofendido.

Os meninos riram e Terry acrescentou.

— Esse é o vovô Bunmi.

O filme foi incrível, era Beethoven - O Magnífico e contava a história de um cachorro São Bernardo que arrumava um monte de confusão com sua nova família. Sirius riu até chorar e as crianças o acompanharam. No jantar Harry comeu de novo um hambúrguer duplo com bacon e um milk shake de chocolate chips, seu padrinho o acompanhou e parecia no céu. Quando chegaram bem tarde no Chalé todos foram dormir para mais diversão no dia seguinte.

Que começou com o Harry os instigando a correr mais, 3km e num ritmo mais acelerado no fim.

— Temos que perder a gordura e açúcar extra que comemos ontem, assim 1km extra, vamos lá, sem preguiça. — Disse ele com firmeza e aquele sorriso animado.

Sirius não protestou e obedeceu ainda que na hora do banho, ele vergonhosamente conjurou uma cadeira para se sentar, suas pernas estavam bambas. Depois do café da manhã, diga-se uma montanha de comida saudável, eles foram todos para Oxford passar o domingo de Páscoa com os Madakis. Os avós Boots também foram e o dia foi cheio de riso e muito chocolate. Sirius começou a temer quantos quilômetros eles correriam a mais no dia seguinte com tantos ovos de páscoa que foram distribuídos.

Ele pôde conhecer os outros membros da família e ficou encantado ao ver mais crianças chegando. Sirius se esbaldou de jogar e brincar com elas e quando se tornou Almofadinhas, Chester Jr. cavalgou nele e riu as gargalhadas. Depois do almoço Harry ansiosamente lhe apresentou o futebol e explicou ao Prof. Bunmi, com a ajuda do Terry, as mudanças que ele trouxe na defesa do seu time de quadribol. O velho professor ficou encantado e eles passaram quase uma hora discutindo novas estratégias e movimentos. Sirius gostou do futebol, ainda que ele não entendeu porque era tão popular quando ninguém podia voar, quer dizer, era legal, mas era no chão e não tinha muito perigo e emoção. Quando ele expressou sua opinião se viu cercado por 4 pares de olhos exasperados, pois Chester III também era fã de futebol, ainda que fosse torcedor do Ashton Villa e não Arsenal. E ouviu uma defesa veemente do esporte até que concordou que era bom, segundo melhor esporte do mundo sem dúvida.

Mais tarde ele conseguiu um momento para conversar com Martin e eles combinaram que Sirius começaria a psicoterapia com ele em seu consultório em Londres. E, quando Sirius se sentisse mais à vontade com a ideia de fazer terapia, poderia buscar uma psicóloga nascida trouxa, que o ajudaria mais efetivamente. Aliviado de não ter que ir conversar com um estranho sobre seus problemas e pesadelos, Sirius caminhou até seu afilhado que estava em uma conversa séria e intensa com Chester, curioso ele se sentou ao seu lado e ouviu a conversa.

— A revista sobre negócios me ajudou muito Sr. Chester e eu até comprei um livro para entender o mercado financeiro e bolsa de valores, mas ainda me encheu de mais perguntas. Por exemplo, como faço para saber quando encerrar um investimento, eu entendo que fazer investimentos exige pesquisa e atenção ao mercado. Mas como sei se devo vender ações ou encerrar as participações em uma empresa específica? — Harry perguntou e Sirius levantou a sobrancelha espantando, bolsa do que?

— Essa é uma boa pergunta, Harry. E tem duas maneiras de você olhar para isso, sobres ações na bolsa de valores o mais importante é a estabilidade, se você não quer ser um investidor de risco, priorize sempre as ações de empresas que apresente evolução. Não precisa ter lucros imensos, mas ano a ano deve-se existir um aumento nesses lucros, estável, mas ainda crescendo. — Disse Chester animadamente e Sirius viu o olhar de seu afilhado brilhando como se tivesse entendido tudo o que fora dito. — Quando você examinar seus investimentos mais antigos esse é um ponto que deve ter sua atenção e outro é o mercado, como você disse a área de tecnologia está evoluindo e crescendo, assim observe se as empresas das quais tem ações tem uma projeção de mercado atraente. E claro outra maneira de você se decidir seria a administração e política da empresa.

— Com assim? Se tenho apenas uma pequena participação na empresa, posso me envolver na administração? — Harry estava surpreso.

— Não se envolver, mas também não ignorar. Uma empresa e seu dono devem ser pesquisado, imagine se o seu avô investiu em uma empresa a 15 anos e durante esse período ele não se modernizou, não se preocupou em se desenvolver e melhorar. Muitas vezes isso acontece, o empresário constrói um negócio de sucesso e ganha muito dinheiro, depois não quer mudar mesmo se os concorrentes apresentem produtos melhores ou produções com custos mais baixos. Eles perdem mercado porque seu produto é ultrapassado, inferior e mais caro. — Harry arregalou os olhas com essa nova informação.

— Entendi, como os investimentos do meu avô são antigos devo observar se as empresas acompanharam as evoluções do mercado e tecnológicos. — Disse Harry com expressão inteligente.

— Sim, porque os lucros não só podem estar em queda como cedo ou tarde a empresa vai à falência. Outra coisa que você deve estar ciente é a política social, trabalhista e ambiental que a empresa tem. Isso está crescendo e ficando a cada dia mais forte e importante, como deve ser. — Chester falou e Harry arregalou os olhos em entendimento, mas Sirius não entendera nada.

— Como assim? Não sei se entendo. — Disse Sirius sincero.

— Você leu isso na última revista, Harry, poderia explicar para seu padrinho? — Chester o estimulou.

Harry corou levemente, mas respirando fundo, falou:

— A política social são os trabalhos sociais que a empresa defende ou as doações para grupos em necessidade. Muitas vezes a empresas se instalam em um local e se preocupam em reconstruir o bairro e ajudar pessoas com dificuldades. Isso é importante e a questão ambiental vai nessa direção, existem normas e regras, as empresas são multadas se poluem o ambiente indiscriminadamente. E a questão trabalhista é a mais difícil de entender porque na revista eles dizem que a exploração da mão de obra barata versus qualidade de produtos são uma questão mundial. E que se deve incentivar empresas que pagam o justo aos seus empregados e também produzem produtos de qualidade, mas acrescenta que essas duas coisas tornam o produto final mais caro para o consumidor, assim a concorrência é injusta. — Harry falou e Sirius abriu a boca abismado, quando o viu corar mais com seu olhar se sacudiu não querendo constrangê-lo.

— Desculpe, não entendi a última parte. Poderia explicar de novo? — Disse Sirius e ouviu atentamente enquanto seu inteligente afilhado lhe explicava sobre multinacionais, produtos importados da China de qualidade inferior e sua concorrência com produtos de melhor qualidade feita por empregados que ganham um salário justo e não por empregados explorados.

Ele então lhe contou sobre a herança de seu avô e o testamento de sua mãe. Harry explicou que recebera os detalhes dos investimentos e agora tinha que analisar os dados e decidir o que fazer com eles, o advogado parecia pensar ser melhor deixar como estava até ele estar mais velho, mas Harry não pensava assim.

— Se você quiser Harry posso dar uma analisada em tudo e fazer um relatório realista para você ou te indicar um consultor financeiro. Seu avô fazia suas próprias pesquisas e investimentos, mas não é incomum que os investidores consultem um especialista e quando você for adulto poderá fazer isso por si mesmo. — Disse Chester seriamente.

Sirius viu seu afilhado pensar com cuidado, seu olhar inteligente encarou o homem alto e moreno com atenção.

— Ok, preciso saber exatamente o que você está me oferecendo nesta consulta e quanto isso vai me custar. Depois podemos até chegar a um acordo e um contrato. — Disse ele com firmeza.

Sirius voltou a ficar embasbacado e viu seu afilhado de 11 anos negociar habilmente um contrato de consultoria com o cunhado de Serafina, que tinha os olhos brilhantes de animação e um pouco de diversão, mas que ainda levou Harry muito a sério. Logo Falc se uniu a eles e como advogado de Harry participou da discussão e Sirius ficou em silencio um pouco chocado ao perceber que não entendia nada do assunto. E não era porque falavam de negócios trouxas, pois quando começaram a falar sobre o mercado e indústria mágica, ele também ficou perdido, a verdade é que nunca se interessara pelos negócios de sua família e quando foi desertado sua alienação apenas aumentara. Agora percebia que não podia deixar tudo nas mãos de Falc e seu escritório, tinha que aprender a administrar e talvez até ampliar os negócios e trazer mais empregos para o mundo mágico. Sorriu com animação e malícia ao pensar na reação de sua querida mãe quando ele empregasse os odiados nascidos trouxas nas empresas Black, por um salário justo. Com renovado interesse Sirius mergulhou a sua atenção na conversa e até fez perguntas quando não entendeu alguma coisa ou termo. E o Harry parecer feliz com seu interesse foi apenas a cereja no topo do bolo.

O dia seguinte foi de mais treino e Harry acreditou que seu padrinho estava menos pálido e magro. Até mesmo seus olhos pareciam menos tristes e assombrados, assim ele preparou um farto e saudável café da manhã preocupado se Sirius manteria a boa alimentação quando Harry voltasse para Hogwarts. Ele comentou isso com Sra. Serafina que prometeu ficar atenta e pedir o mesmo a Sra. Honora, mas Harry tinha esperança que até sexta-feira seu padrinho estaria em um ritmo saudável de exercícios e alimentação.

O fim de semana fora incrível, Sirius era esperto e engraçado, contara muitas histórias de seu pais e também ouvira sobre ele, Harry, como se realmente se importasse e gostasse dele. Ontem seu padrinho até se interessou por suas ideias de negócios e lhe pedira conselhos sobre os seus próprios negócios de família, imagine, pedir ajuda dele, Harry. Ele nunca se sentira tão importante para alguém e esperava que Sirius ficasse bem enquanto não estava aqui para cuidar dele.

Naquele dia Harry passou mais tempo com Adam, com quem não teve muito tempo para conversar. Eles desenharam, jogaram xadrez e Harry contou sobre Hogwarts e a aula de carpintaria, seu irmãozinho ficou encantado com a ideia de conversar com as árvores e pediu que ele o ensinasse. Preocupado que o menino quisesse entrar sozinho na Floresta, Harry o levou a estufa e o ensinou a cuidar das flores, aguar, tratar e podar, sempre com respeito e sentindo sua magia, toda a natureza tinha sua própria magia, mesmo que não fosse uma planta mágica, ele lhe ensinou.

Mais tarde naquela noite depois que os pequenos foram dormir Harry, Sirius e Terry se reuniram com o Sr. Falc e Sra. Serafina para saber os detalhes da investigação e da sua reunião com Dumbledore. Falc lhe enviara cartas mantendo-os informados, mas sem detalhes ou fatos mais importantes.

— Confesso que fiquei curioso sobre sua reunião com o diretor, depois que o senhor escreveu na sua carta que era melhor discutirmos os detalhes pessoalmente, mas estou ainda mais curioso sobre a investigação e a reação do Sr. Secretário quando apresentou todas as provas coletadas. — Disse Harry e ouviu com animação os detalhes do momento em que o Sr. Falc entrou no escritório do Sr. Balmat, passando para a investida ao Ministério e prisão do envolvidos.

Quando ele descreveu os interrogatórios das testemunhas e acusados e como cada um forneceu informações e mais fatos que mostravam que Sirius não era o culpado. E como AC Denver usou esses dados para interrogar fortemente os acusados que aos poucos cederam e confessaram seus crimes. Harry ouviu de olhos arregalados e animados sobre os interrogatórios e a técnica usada de ataque e recua, pensando que seria muito legal conhecer AC Denver e ver como ela trabalhava. Na verdade, ser um auror parecia um trabalho incrível!

Os depoimentos de Dumbledore, Hagrid e Lupin foram os mais chocantes.

— Quer dizer que Lupin sabia que Sirius não teve um julgamento? E ele contou aos Tonks que ele teve? Porque ele mentiu? — Harry perguntou muito zangado.

— Ele disse que tinha entendido que as provas incontestáveis, como explicado pelo diretor, eram julgamento suficiente. Assim como Dumbledore, Lupin não sabia que não haviam provas nenhuma, apenas alguns fatos circunstanciais. — Explicou Falc e ao ver o olhar de Harry levantou a mão em um gesto de paz. — Sim, eu sei e acredite os Tonks estão ainda mais zangados que você, com Lupin e Dumbledore.

— Você precisa entender que Remus é muito leal a Dumbledore, Harry. — Disse Sirius calmo.

— Você vai perdoá-lo? Depois que ele te abandonou lá por todos esses anos e nunca se preocupou com você? — Harry perguntou incrédulo.

Sirius respirou fundo tentando encontrar as palavras e sentimentos para ser claro e sincero.

— Primeiro, Remus era um grande amigo e ainda me sinto ressentido com ele, mas não posso alimentar isso para sempre, você mesmo disse que a culpa é de Peter e Voldemort, são eles que não merecem perdão. — Sirius viu Harry olhar para as mãos e acenar envergonhado. — Segundo, a razão pela qual Remus é tão leal a Dumbledore é a mesma que nos fez não contar a ele sobre a mudança do guardião. Acredito que devo lhes contar algo importante que os fará compreender melhor porque não posso odiá-lo... — E Sirius contou a triste história de um garotinho que foi mordido por um lobisomem cruel e vingativo, como ele foi para Hogwarts graças a um bondoso diretor a quem ele sempre seria leal. E como ele temera que fosse Remus o espião. — Vocês entendem? Nunca nos importamos que ele era um lobisomem, nos tornamos animagus para ajudá-lo, mas quando Dumbledore insistiu que um dos amigos próximos de James e Lily era o espião, nós desconfiamos dele. Quase nunca o víamos, Remus estava sempre em uma missão em algum acampamento dos lobisomens, tentado descobrir informações e convencê-los a não se juntarem a Voldemort. Como posso não o perdoar por acreditar que eu era o espião se pensei o mesmo dele? E se não tivesse pensado talvez ele poderia ter sido o guardião e tudo seria diferente. — Concluiu ele tristemente.

Todos ficaram em silencio pensando como pequenos detalhes poderiam mudar tudo, para o bem e para o mal.

— Agora faz mais sentido porque ele aceitou tão cegamente o que Dumbledore lhe disse, como ele poderia questionar ou lutar contra, mesmo para nós isso é algo difícil de conceber. — Disse Falc pensativo.

— Ainda não muda o fato que ele não foi totalmente claro com os Tonks e não os vejo lhe perdoando tão cedo, ainda que acho que você está certo em não querer alimentar ressentimentos Sirius. — Disse Serafina objetivamente.

— Bem, eu vou conhecê-lo primeiro, mas independente do passado, a verdade é que, se Lupin é tão leal ao diretor não posso confiar nele. — Disse Harry cruzando os braços. Seu coração se apertara pelo amigo de seu pai, mas não podia esquecer de seu abandono a Sirius e ele, se Lupin estava do lado do Dumbledore, estava contra ele.

— Bem, não posso discutir contra isso. — Disse Sirius com um suspiro.

— Ainda me surpreende que Dumbledore mesmo sabendo que o Sirius estava com o Harry e entregou a moto para o Hagrid viajar em segurança, ainda não pensou por um segundo que não poderia ser você o espião. — Disse Terry inconformado.

— Ele alegou que acreditava terem sido colhidas provas, disse que insistiu em um julgamento, mas Bagnold se recusou e como acreditava na minha culpa não insistiu, até porque ele não podia forçá-la a fazer o que não queria. — Disse Sirius com cinismo.

— Essas alegações deixaram Balmat e Denver furiosos, eles perceberam que havia mais, mas não tinham provas e quando expliquei toda a sua situação Harry, constataram que não podiam prosseguir buscando uma confissão de crime doloso, porque isso o envolveria e na verdade as chances de Dumbledore confessar eram zero. — Disse Falc. — E no fim não há como provar que ouve dolo, ele parecia realmente acreditar que Sirius era culpado.

— Bem, talvez Dumbledore nunca admita isso nem para si mesmo, mas no fundo, lá no fundo ele sabe porque não insistiu em um julgamento. Como AC Denver disse, um homem que sempre buscou fazer o bem e lutar pela justiça não se torna cumplice de um crime assim sem mais. — Disse Harry com convicção. — Dumbledore não fez nada porque ter o Sirius na prisão era o mais conveniente para me ter onde queria e realizar seus planos, sejam quais foram. Talvez não tenha sido uma decisão consciente ou dolosa, mas ele decidiu não agir e assim me manter sob seu controle.

Harry tinha convicção disso e mesmo se Dumbledore tivesse boas intenções e justificativas para suas ações, ele nunca poderia perdoar o que elas causaram ao seu padrinho.

— Harry, acredito que esse é o momento de contar minha reunião com o diretor em janeiro, na verdade todos devemos assistir. Eu trouxe a penseira e tenho a memória da reunião, assim estaremos todos cientes dos fatos. — Disse Falc e levantando-se pegou a penseira e a colocou sobre a mesa redonda.

— Eu já assisti, assim vou preparar um chocolate quente e sanduíches para quando vocês saírem. — Disse Serafina deixando a biblioteca.

Harry sentia-se ansioso, não apenas por todo o mistério que cercava essa reunião, Sr. Falc apenas dissera que tudo correra como eles planejaram, Dumbledore não desconfiara de nada e parecera tranquilo de que seus planos para Harry não se alteraram com a contratação dele como seu advogado. Outra coisa que lhe causava um frio na barriga era entrar na penseira e quando viu seu padrinho e amigo desaparecerem nela tranquilamente, Harry olhou para o Sr. Falc que sorriu incentivando-o.

— Apenas toque o rosto ou a mão na poção e você será puxado para a cena, Harry.

Ele acenou e inclinando-se tocou seu nariz no liquido e sentiu-se caindo e caindo até que pousou em seus pés ao lado de Sirius. Um momento depois Sr. Falc estava ao seu lado, Harry olhou em volta e se viu em um escritório grande, arejado e com um bonita e sóbria decoração. Sentados em duas poltronas com uma mesinha no meio estavam Dumbledore e um segundo Sr. Falc com uma roupa diferente. Eles estavam paralisados como estatuas ou o como se alguém congelasse a cena, Harry curioso se aproximou e tentou tocar no diretor, mas sua mão passou direto como se ele fosse um fantasma ainda que um bem substancial.

— Que bizarro! — Disse Harry com um sorriso divertido e os outros apenas sorriram do seu espanto.

— A memória está congelado e enquanto assistimos ela voltará a ficar congelada a cada vez que alguém falar, eu programei assim, desta forma podemos analisar com calma as reações do diretor e suas palavras. — Disse Falc seriamente. — Nesse momento da reunião nós já nos cumprimentamos e falamos de amenidades, trabalho, família. E eu tomo a iniciativa de entrar na questão principal, vejam... — E, usando a varinha em um movimento silencioso, a cena se descongelou e o Falc de terno começou a falar.

— _Professor, sei que deve ter recebido uma carta de Carson Corner e minha carta marcando esse encontro o deixou curioso, se não, já ciente do que aconteceu. Quando soube que o senhor era o Tutor de Harry fiquei muito surpreso, mas nada comparado a surpresa e alívio que ele sentiu. — Disse Falc falando tranquilamente. — Harry estava tão confuso e preocupado, saber que teria o senhor para cuidar de sua herança até sua maioridade o tranquilizou muito. Agora que sou seu advogado tenho que verificar com o senhor exatamente quais são suas orientações para a administração dos negócios da Família Potter._

Harry se posicionou para assistir e analisar com atenção as reações do diretor e o viu sorrir serenamente às palavras do Sr. Falc, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos sérios o avaliavam com atenção.

— _Falcon, por favor, me chame de Albus, não sou mais seu diretor e agora que vamos trabalhar juntos me parece que toda essa formalidade deve ser desfeita ou tudo será mais cansativo. — Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo serenamente._

— Ele está protelando, ganhando tempo enquanto analisa o que você falou, Dumbledore sempre foi assim. Fala, mas não diz muito e observa e ouve mais do que fala. — Considerou Sirius e todos acenaram compreendendo que, de todos ali, era ele quem mais conhecia ao diretor.

— _Posso tentar, profess... veja é um hábito e o senhor nem foi, realmente, meu professor. — Falc riu e seu convidado o acompanhou. — Vou tentar Albus e sinto uma grande honra em trabalhar com o se.… quer dizer, com você._

— _Obrigada e na verdade também não me desagrada trabalhar com a Família Boot, até porque sei que vocês eram muito próximos aos Potters. — Disse Dumbledore bebendo o chá. — E sei que terão o melhor interesse de Harry devido a essa proximidade._

— Isso foi um aviso? — Perguntou Terry surpreso.

— Mais como uma ameaça, foi bem elegante, "sei que vocês farão o que eu julgo seja o melhor para o Harry, ou então..." — Disse Harry e seu amigo acenou, pois entendera assim também. 

— _Bem, eu, particularmente, respeitava muito o Sr. Fleamont e era colega de James, nossa diferença de idade nos impediu de sermos amigos próximos, mas ele era um duelista tão bom quanto o pai. Quando tivemos a oportunidade de duelar amigavelmente depois que ele terminou seu 5º ano, sou obrigado a confessar que ele limpou o chão comigo. — Disse Falc com falsa tristeza e os dois riram suavemente. — Mas papai fala com muito carinho do Sr. Fleamont, ele teve a oportunidade de cumprimentar e observar o Harry brevemente e o achou muito parecido com o avô e não com James, pois Harry é mais sério e tímido._

— _Eu também observei o Sr. Potter e tive a mesma impressão, ele me parece muito sensível, algo que acredito herdou da mãe. Lily era muito intuitiva as emoções, acredito que Harry tem a chance de se tornar um grande bruxo quando crescer. Diga-me Falcon, como foi que você se tornou seu novo advogado? — Perguntou Dumbledore com voz serena e expressão que não revela nada._

— Uma pergunta direta inesperada para tentar te pegar de guarda baixa. — Disse Sirius e foi Falc quem acenou agora.

— _Ah, imagino que Corner deve ter lhe feito algumas acusações ou insinuações sobre mim, o desafiei a protestar formalmente. Disse a ele que não fiz nada antiético e muito menos ilegal. — Falc disse exasperado, tinha que mentir, sem mentir e sua oclumência garantia o resto. — Não vou negar que aproveitei uma oportunidade Albus, mas não sou um ambicioso sem coração, Harry chegou em casa para passar as férias de inverno, Terry insistiu muito, aquele menino herdou o coração da mãe e não podia tolerar que seu melhor amigo passasse o Natal sozinho em Hogwarts. Não vi muito Harry nos primeiros dias, muito tímido e preferia ficar com Terry e meus outros filhos e evitava os adultos. — Falc suspirou brevemente e tomou um gole de chá. — Em um dos jantares meu filho, Terry herdou o cérebro da mãe também, mas tem um dom para o Direito como os Boots, começou a falar, fazer perguntas e afirmou que Harry não recebera nenhum contato de seu administrador e advogado. Eu fiquei muito surpreso e Harry disse que não deveria ter ninguém cuidando das suas coisas, ele estava muito preocupado, nem sabia o que acontecera com o que seus pais lhe deixaram ou se havia um testamento. Albus, achei que devia ter havido um engano, mas não pude deixar de me preocupar que o administrador não entrou em contato porque não estava fazendo tudo legal como se devia fazer. Mas eu só poderia verificar e responder essas perguntas se ele assinasse um contrato legal e mágico comigo. Aqui, eu tenho uma cópia do contrato para você. — Falc se levantou e pegou uma pasta vermelha e entregou ao diretor._

— Um pouco defensivo, eu sei, mas foi proposital, precisava dar a entender que estava preocupado que ele acreditasse que eu me aproveitei do Harry. — Disse Falc quando Sirius o encarou.

— Ele gostou da sua resposta, Sr. Falc, dá para perceber. Aposto que pensa que o senhor fará o que ele quer para manter a conta. — Disse Harry aprovador.

" _Você verá que foi tudo feito corretamente e a magia aceitou a mudança, com o contrato pude me inteirar de tudo e responder as perguntas de Harry. Ele ficou preocupado que estivessem roubando o legado deixado por seu pais, mas quando contei a ele como você se tornou seu tutor e cuidou de tudo e, que mesmo se quisesse, Corner não poderia roubar nada ele se sentiu muito aliviado e grato. "_

— _Parece-me que tudo está correto, mas gostaria de examinar com mais atenção. — Disse Dumbledore olhando o contrato, seu cenho se franziu levemente ao ver a assinatura de Flitwick no fim._

— Espere, ele não gostou do que leu. — Disse Harry e dando a volta percebeu seu olhar na assinatura do professor de Feitiços. — Ele não gostou que o professor é a testemunha do contrato, não consideramos isso, Dumbledore pode tentar tirar informações de Flitwick. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— Não se preocupe Harry, Flitwick é muito esperto e percebeu que algo estava errado, apesar de não termos lhe dado nenhuma informação importante. E não acredito que Dumbledore o questionaria, pois isso só tornaria ele mesmo mais suspeito. — Disse Falc e Harry acenou mais aliviado.

— _Você deve entender minha preocupação, tudo aconteceu tão repentinamente que se fosse qualquer outra família estaria desconfiado, mas como sei que vocês não são puristas ou desonestos e da antiga amizade com os Potters me sinto mais tranquilizado de que ainda que inesperada, essa mudança não foi feita com propósitos negativos ao Sr. Potter. Espero que compreenda Falcon que o bem-estar do Sr. Potter é muito importante para mim._

— Isso é a maior mentira que já ouvi. — Disse Harry com amargura.

— _Eu não tenho a menor dúvida, sei o quanto se importa com seus alunos e imagino que para ir tão longe a ponto de se tornar seu tutor, você entendeu a importância do Harry para nosso mundo. Harry é muito tímido e não se importa com sua fama ou mesmo com dinheiro, fez poucas perguntas e só parecia querer saber que estava tudo certo. Ele estava muito preocupado com ter que tomar decisões sobre tudo, mas eu disse que era você quem cuidava e decidia sobre o espólio até que completasse 17 anos e Harry me pareceu bem mais tranquilo. Ele confessou que se sente perdido com o tudo que tem que aprender e que mais isso lhe parecia muito pesado. Fiquei com um pouco pena dele, na verdade, Albus, e fico feliz que ele tenha nós dois para cuidar de tudo. Quanto a honestidade de minha família, acredite, meu pai e avô me ensinaram muito bem e nunca me ocorreria tirar aproveitar de uma criança, muito menos uma a quem todos devemos tanto. — Disse Falc com firmeza._

 _Ele percebeu Dumbledore relaxar muito sutilmente, mas não baixou a guarda e esperou seu próximo movimento._

— Vocês viram isso? — Disse Harry sorrindo animado. — Sr. Falc, ele acreditou na sua sinceridade e ficou muito feliz com o que o senhor disse.

— Essa era a intenção, que ele acreditasse que você é inofensivo, que não se importa e não quer se preocupar com sua herança. É significativo perceber o quanto isso é importante para ele. — Disse Falc preocupado.

— Você acredita que ele quer controlar a herança Potter? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Não Sirius, ele quer me controlar. — Harry respondeu e voltou a olhar para o diretor.

— _Muito bem, fico feliz que pense assim. De qualquer forma foi minha decisão que Corner não entrasse em contato com Harry, acreditei que neste primeiro ou segundo ano eu o deixaria ser uma criança, se adaptar, se concentrar nos estudos e, bem, aproveitar a infância um pouco mais. Ele já tem pesos o suficiente para carregar sem colocarmos mais em seus pequenos ombros. — Disse o diretor muito contrito. — Mas deveria saber que seria impossível que não fosse informado sobre sua herança e história familiar. Percebi que seu filho está sempre lendo algum livro de história. — Especulou ele e Falc riu apesar do alarme de saber que o diretor esteve observando seu filho._

— Ele está me observando? — Terry perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Isso não deveria nos surpreender, mas me preocupou também. — Disse Falc colocando a mão no ombro de Terry.

— Ele esteve me observando, então observaria meus amigos. Fizemos bem em não contar nada disso, ou quase nada, para o Neville e Hermione. — Disse Harry pensativo. — E ele admite que impediu o meu conhecimento da minha herança como se isso fosse um peso que atrapalharia minha infância.

— Isso não faz sentido. Todas as crianças das famílias antigas vão para Hogwarts com conhecimento sobre suas heranças e histórias familiares. — Disse Sirius contrariado. — Na verdade você chegar a escola ignorante do mundo mágico e de sua família pesaria contra você, desonraria seu nome e história. James sabia sobre tudo, até sobre a história de sua família irlandesa por parte de sua mãe e isso nunca o impediu de se divertir.

— Vamos continuar vendo e vocês vão entender. — Disse Falc.

— _Albus, meu sogro e minha esposa são professores de História, ele para universitários e ela para adolescentes. Terry cresceu respirando história e tem um dom para ensinar, na verdade, Harry tem se beneficiado muito desse seu talento. — Disse Falc orgulhoso._

— _Sim, sim, observei suas notas e elas me surpreenderam, as suas notas trouxas eram medianas. Confesso que tinha certeza que Harry seria um Gryffindor e mais parecido com o pai em relação aos estudos. — Dumbledore sorriu sereno e seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho quase ofuscante. — Foi uma surpresa positiva e acredito que essa amizade será benéfica para os dois._

— Como ele sabe minhas notas? — Harry estava com o rosto corado de raiva.

— E que história é essa de James ser mediano? Ele era o melhor aluno do nosso ano, imbatível nas magias práticas. Apenas ele tinha muita energia para ficar estudando e lendo por horas e na verdade nunca precisou. — Disse Sirius indignado.

— Sim e na minha época a Gryffindor poderia não ser tão estudiosa como os Ravens, mas nos importávamos em ter boas notas e aprender. Poderia não ser a prioridade de alguns, mas mesmo esses estudavam muito para os exames. — Apontou Falc.

— A questão é o ambiente sobre a personalidade do Harry, papai. O Harry quando entrou no trem era tímido, tinha receio em fazer perguntas e queria se encaixar. — Terry olhou para o amigo que concordou com um aceno. Ele então contou os problemas que Neville e Hermione viveram meses atrás. — Vocês percebem? Harry teria sido médio, porque não se esforçaria e não receberia estímulo para estudar mais.

— Eu me esforçaria para me enturmar e fazer amigos, para não me destacar, eu queria ser um garoto comum. E sem fazer perguntas nunca saberia nada sobre meus pais, o mundo mágico ou Sirius. Dumbledore está certo, se eu fosse um Gryffindor seus planos ainda estariam seguindo seu curso, mas eu ser um Ravenclaw mudou tudo. — Disse Harry e observando sua expressão acrescentou. — E ele sabe disso, não das mudanças, mas da possibilidade que elas aconteçam, diz que foi uma surpresa positiva e que eu ser amigo de Terry é bom para nós dois, mas está mentindo ou ao menos preocupado, pois isso só será bom se eu ainda for o filhote manso que ele quer que eu seja.

— O que você não é e ele vai ter uma grande surpresa negativa quando perceber isso. E ele conseguiu suas notas do mesmo jeito que as impressões de sua vida nos Dursleys, com o espião. Que, aliás, eu já descobri quem é, mas falemos disso depois. — Disse Falc diante do olhar curioso do Harry.

— _Eu não passei tanto tempo com Harry, mas minha esposa Serafina observou seus deveres, ele tem algumas dificuldades, mas parece muito determinado em fazer bem feito. Disse a ela que quer deixar seu pais orgulhosos. — Comentou Falc ao se levantar e preparar um novo chá._

— _Essa era uma das minhas preocupações, primeiro jogar um peso enorme sobre seus ombros e depois que o fizesse acreditar que ele tinha que corresponder às expectativas de ser um Potter, filho e neto de grandes bruxos e bruxas. E somado a isso há a perda dos pais e toda essa história de menino-que-viveu. — Dumbledore suspirou aceitando sua xícara com chá quente. — Pedi aos meus professores que não falassem muito sobre James e Lily e sobre a guerra, quero que ele se concentre nos estudos e no presente e não tente viver no passado ou pelos mortos._

— O que? Ele tentou te impedir de saber de James e Lily? E que história é essa de ser um peso deixá-los orgulhosos ou ser um Potter? Harry sendo ele mesmo já é um grande orgulho para os pais e ele honrar seu nome é importante, ser o melhor bruxo possível e um jovem de bom coração é importante e é isso que se espera de um Potter. — Sirius estava furioso.

Harry sorriu com suas palavras e corou levemente, sentindo seu peito quente.

— E não é um peso, pelo contrário, é uma motivação. Todos os dias acordo com orgulho de meu nome, minha magia, minha história e sinto o desejo de ser melhor para honrá-los. Foi horrível crescer sem saber nada disso e me sinto muito feliz de vir de pessoas tão incríveis. — Disse Harry suavemente, não conseguindo imaginar viver sem essa identidade familiar, seria muito triste e solitário, o faria mais órfão do que nunca.

— _Ele faz poucas perguntas como lhe disse Albus, mas me pareceu muito curioso sobre os pais, você acredita que não falar deles é o melhor? Normalmente um órfão sente falta e quer saber mais das pessoas que os trouxe ao mundo, de onde eles vieram. — Falc considerou suavemente._

— _Talvez, mas não acredito que seja o melhor para o Sr. Potter, acredito como disse que viver e aproveitar a vida e não viver de ilusões do passado é o melhor para ele. — Dumbledore falou com mais firmeza e Falc não era tolo para não perceber que estava recebendo uma ordem. — É por isso que quero que você pouco ou nada fale sobre os negócios da família ou dinheiro para ele, continuarei a cuidar de tudo e quando ele for maior de idade o ensinarei a administrar sua herança. Mas nada disso é importante agora, Harry deve se concentrar em aprender e em se tornar o que precisa ser._

— Mas isso não faz sentido! Ele diz que devo me concentrar em aprender, mas não quer que eu faça perguntas ou aprenda sobre minha família e herança ou sobre o mundo mágico e parece esperar que eu seja um estudante mediano. O que exatamente ele quer que eu aprenda? — Harry estava zangado e confuso.

— E o que você precisa ser? — Disse Terry igualmente confuso.

Os adultos nada falaram, mas Sirius estava furioso.

— _O problema é que em nosso contrato me comprometi a lhe informar de tudo que fosse importante, algo que seu antigo advogado não fez. Isso o irritou um pouco Albus, ele não gostou de ser ignorado, talvez você precise reconsiderar, talvez seja melhor você o deixar informado, ciente, mas explicar que tudo está seguro até ele poder assumir. — Tentou Falc, ele sabia que estava se arriscando, mas tinha que saber até onde ia as ideias do diretor._

— O senhor se arriscou Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry observando um ar de contrariedade passar pelo rosto do diretor.

— Ele não gostou de ser questionado, eu percebi e recuei, mas precisava tirar o máximo de informação e agora vocês vão entender melhor. — Disse Falc.

— _Não, isso não é o melhor caminho, iria distraí-lo do que é importante. — Disse o diretor com firmeza e misterioso, Falc teve que se segurar para não perguntar o que era importante. — Bem, você só o informe que tudo está indo bem como os pais dele deixaram, diga que eu estive e estarei cuidando de tudo e se ele insistir em saber mais detalhes, mostre o valor de seu cofre, mas evite mostrar as propriedades ou falar dos negócios que estão paralisados._

— _Claro, mas não posso não responder a perguntas diretas, estou magicamente vinculado, você compreende, professor. Felizmente, Harry não faz muitas perguntas, mas não entendi porque não falar das casas que ele tem, quer dizer, entendo que não queira que ele saiba ou se preocupe com a fazendas de produções paralisadas, mas por que ele não pode saber das propriedades familiares?_

— _Quanto a produção, infelizmente, não podia dispor de tempo para gerenciar as inúmeras fazendas, Corner precisaria de mais do que apoio simbólico, seria necessário um gerente em tempo semi-integral e me comprometo a ajudar o Sr. Potter a retomar os negócios quando chegar o momento certo. O ajudarei pessoalmente, mas agora ele deve apenas ser um estudante, uma criança. — Dumbledore suspirou e o brilho de seus olhos arrefeceu. — Quanto as casas, é importante, e não posso lhe informar porque, sinto muito Falc, que Harry não saiba que tem outras casas. Disse ao Hagrid para lhe dizer que a casa de seu pais explodiu e quero que continue a acreditar nisso. É importante que ele acredite que a única casa que tem é a casa de seus tios e desde já lhe adianto que durante o verão ele não poderá ficar em sua casa como nas férias de inverno._

— A maneira que ele fala, como se Harry fosse dele ou uma boneca para comandar e decidir, não saiba, não pergunte, não pense. — Terry estava furioso.

— Ele não quer que eu tenha recursos. — Disse Harry e ao ver seus olhares questionando, explicou. — Ele quer me controlar, é importante que eu seja e esteja e faça o que Dumbledore acredita ser o melhor para seus planos. E eu saber quanto dinheiro tenho, saber das minhas outras casas ou ter uma família que se preocupa comigo, são recursos e possibilidades que podem alterar meus pensamentos, ações e em consequência até meu endereço.

— Claro! Foi como vovô disse, para te controlar ele te isola e não apenas de pessoas, mas de dinheiro, conhecimento ou qualquer outra coisa que possa te ajudar a ser mais independente. — Disse Terry de olhos arregalados.

— Mas porque é tão importante que ele o controle e que você viva nos Dursleys? Eu não compreendo! Falc me disse que ele deveria ter informações sobre como você era tratado e mais, Dumbledore sabia que Petúnia não gostava de Lily. Quando o entreguei para Hagrid pensei que ele o levaria para segurança e não para a casa dos seus tios. — Disse Sirius andando de um lado para o outro furioso.

— Espere, Hagrid me levou de Godric's Hollow direto para Surrey? Mas você nem tinha sido preso e Dumbledore não tinha anulado o testamento. Achei que tinha sido enviado lá depois desses fatos. — Harry estava de olhos arregalados.

— Descobrimos que não, Hagrid foi perguntado, não especificamente sobre isso, mas o que ele fez depois que Sirius lhe entregou você e a moto e sua resposta foi: "Levei o bebezinho Harry para a casa dos seus tios, são os piores trouxas, mas Dumbledore estava lá para entregar o pobrezinho a sua família". — Disse Falc e viu o rosto de Harry expressar a confusão e choque.

— Mas, eu não entendo, mesmo que ele acreditasse que Sirius era o guardião secreto, devia saber que meus pais teriam outros possíveis guardiões e que eles teriam um testamento... — Harry parou de falar, pois era incompreensível.

— Também não entendo Harry, Sirius, mas é óbvio que você viver nos seus tios era importante e acredito que mesmo se Sirius não tivesse sido preso, não seria fácil ele conseguir sua guarda legal. — Constatou Falc, claramente preocupado.

— _Claro, se você tem certeza que isso é importante, não fizemos planos para as férias de verão de qualquer forma, mas Serafina o convidou para as férias de Páscoa, sinto muito Albus, não tem como voltar atrás. — Disse Falc sinceramente contrito._

— _Tudo bem, mas tente não o fazer se sentir muito em casa ou parte da família. Ele deve ter consciência que sua única família são seus tios. — Dumbledore suspirou e não parecia nada feliz. — Não lhe pediria isso se não fosse tão importante Falcon, acredite._

— Ele quer que tratemos Harry mal? — Terry ficou pálido e chocado.

— Acredito que Dumbledore quer que o tratemos como um hospede, educado e gentil, mas não com muita familiaridade e com certeza não amorosamente como se ele fosse da família. — Explicou Falc sua percepção.

— Ele quer que o Harry pense que não tem outra família, Falc tem razão, mesmo se eu estivesse livre Dumbledore tentaria me impedir de ficar com você. — Disse Sirius assombrado.

— Mas os Dursleys nunca foram minha família, são meus parentes e viver com eles era algo que nunca tivemos escolha, nem eles e muito menos eu. — Harry se aproximou e olhou com atenção o rosto do diretor. — Ele não parece feliz, pelo contrário, parece muito infeliz e se Dumbledore mesmo contra a própria vontade insiste que eu continue a viver com meus tios, quer dizer que é importante e não vai ser fácil mudarmos isso. — Sussurrou ele meio desanimado.

— Harry, não desanime, papai acredita que o pedido de guarda será favorável. E eu acredito que Dumbledore não vai insistir quando perceber e for exposto como seus tios o trataram, ele não terá argumentos. — Disse Terry incentivador. Harry acenou ao amigo, mas era óbvio que não estava muito confiante.

— Harry. — Disse Sirius se agachando até ficarem olho no olho. — Se Dumbledore ganhar na disputa de guarda, vamos recorrer até a Suprema Corte se for necessário e vamos cancelar a anulação do testamento de James e Lily , não importa o tempo que leve ou se tivermos que destruir a reputação deles e acabar com seu poder. Eu prometo que vamos te tirar daquela casa. — Sua promessa foi firme e sincera.

Harry acenou agora com mais esperança e confiança, sem poder se conter o abraçou agradecendo em silencio por sua promessa, por se importar.

— Sirius está certo Harry, vamos mostrar a Dumbledore que você tem família de verdade e que com certeza não é os Dursleys. — Disse Sr. Falc e Harry sorriu e agradeceu emocionado.

— _Eu acredito Albus e espero que um dia possa confiar em mim para contar os motivos, gostaria de poder ajudá-lo. — Disse Falc sinceramente e usou a oclumência para esconder a raiva e o choque que sentia._

— _Obrigado por sua compreensão. Acredite, tudo isso que faço é para o bem dele, Sr. Potter pode não ver assim um dia, mas minha intenção é protegê-lo acima de tudo e prepará-lo. — Dumbledore concluiu deixando claro que não aceitaria mais argumentos._

— Para o que ele quer prepará-lo? — Sirius perguntou chocado, nunca ouvira de uma única vez tanto absurdo.

— Não sei Sirius, acredite, Serafina, meu pai e eu estamos a meses tentando entender o que ele quis dizer sobre isso, mas nada nos ocorreu. Na época em que James e Lily foram se esconder, foi por uma ameaça ao Harry, você sabe algo sobre isso? — Perguntou Falc.

— Sim, Voldemort tentou recrutá-los diversas vezes, ele admirava seu talentos e poderes, disse até que aceitaria o fato de Lily ser uma "sangue ruim" se os dois mudassem de lado. Eu o encontrei algumas vezes, uma figura, se achava o suprassumo do universo e oferecia sua vida como um favor que você devesse a ele. Sempre dizia que não queria derramar sangue puro ou desperdiçar um poderoso bruxo ou bruxa. — Disse Sirius e Harry o ouviu com atenção tentando conhecer o assassino de seu pais e ignorando o olhar de seu amigo que tentava lhe sinalizar a importância da palavra repetida. — James e Lily lutaram contra eles três vezes e quase venceram, os dois juntos é claro, Voldemort era muito poderoso e tinha décadas de experiência a mais. Mas muito se especulava que em alguns anos eles poderiam ser poderosos o suficiente para acabar com Voldemort e ele sabia disso, quando ficou claro que eles não mudariam de lado decidiu matá-los. Dumbledore trouxe a informação do seu espião e a ameaça não era só contra eles, mas ao Harry também. James me disse que Voldemort se determinou a matar o Harry por vingança e para quebrá-los assim seria mais fácil recrutá-los ou mata-los depois. — Concluiu ele e Harry aproveitou que os dois adultos estavam pensativos para sinalizar negativamente ao amigo, a última coisa que queria era contar sobre o espelho, a pedra e o possível ladrão.

— Eu não compreendo. — Harry falou depois de receber um olhar exasperado de Terry. — Ele não se importava que mamãe era nascida trouxa? E sobre o preconceito de sangue?

— Ele permitia o privilégio de viver se o bruxo tivesse algum talento ou poder, se tivesse muito dinheiro para financiá-lo ou se fosse muito leal e obediente a ele. Mais do que a causa o mais importante era servi-lo e obedecê-lo, mas isso para mestiços, nascidos trouxas eram mortos. Lily era uma exceção e uma justa, pois além de poder e talento, sendo uma Potter era muito rica. — Explicou Sirius objetivamente. Harry apenas acenou um pouco enojado, preferiria que seus pais estivessem mortos do que fossem servos desse homem cruel.

— _Ok. E, bem, se você mudar de ideia sobre retomar a produção das fazendas saiba que estou disposto a me envolver no trabalho duro e não me importo de supervisionar um gerente. Pense nisso, poder reerguer os negócios Potters traria muito prestígio para o meu escritório Albus. — Falc sorriu animadamente com a ideia. — O que exatamente você quer que eu faça sobre os negócios Potters e, se você puder me informar de onde 40% por cento da renda anual vem e como posso ajudar, ficaria ainda mais feliz._

— Eu também gostaria de saber disso. — Disse Harry curioso e ainda mais atento a Dumbledore.

— _Bem, sobre as fazendas ficarão como estão e as propriedades também não exigirá nenhum trabalho, pois durante os verões eu envio alguns elfos domésticos de Hogwarts para cada uma delas. Eles... — Mas Dumbledore conseguiu uma reação diferente de Falc desta vez._

— _Como? — Sua expressão era de choque._

Harry que ficara igualmente chocado demorou mais a reagir, mas quando o fez sua voz saiu como a de um trovão.

— É o que!? Como ele ousa!? — Harry podia sentir sua magia se agitar e desconsiderando o absurdo deu um soco na "cara" do diretor, bem no nariz, desejando poder quebrar seu nariz torto. — Como você pôde fazer isso!?

— Harry, acalme-se, sua magia acidental poderia destruir a penseira e nos machucar. — Disse Falc com voz calma e a varinha preparada para os tirar de lá.

Mas Harry não conseguia se acalmar, esse homem horrível já fizera muito mal a si e a seu padrinho e agora queria manchar a honra de sua família. Ele não toleraria e...

— Harry, olhe para mim. — Disse Sirius segurando seus ombros e o encarou nos olhos. — Entendo sua raiva, mas agora eu preciso que você respire fundo e se acalme, vamos lá. Muito bem, esse não é o momento de explodir sua magia, precisa controlá-la, ela faz parte de você, ela não controla você. — Disse ele suavemente, Harry acenou envergonhado e se acalmou respirando fundo.

— Sirius, minha família nunca teve elfos domésticos, eles defendem e tentaram melhorar a leis das criaturas mágicas. Foi meu tataravô que conseguiu a criação do departamento que cuida das criaturas, com a intenção de protegê-los e lutou pela libertação dos elfos. Meu avô escreveu em seu livro! E ele e seu pai, meu trisavô Henry lutaram por isso também, existe até um lugar para eles viverem quando não tem famílias, onde ficam seguros e bem tratados graças a ele. — Harry estava arrasado. — Nunca aceitamos e nunca aceitaremos a escravidão dos elfos e meu avô estaria humilhado ao saber que as propriedades Potters são mantidas por trabalho escravo. Isso é uma desonra. — Disse ele tristemente.

— Sim, você está certo e fico feliz que saiba disso e a sua importância. Seu pai se orgulhava muito de dizer que nunca um Potter teve um elfo doméstico, mas você não tem e nunca terá e é isso que importa. A desonra não é sua ou dos Potters e sim de Dumbledore, você entende isso? — Disse Sirius com firmeza e Harry acenou angustiado.

— E vamos lutar para controlar sua herança Harry e mudaremos isso, é uma questão de tempo. — Disse Sr. Falc tentando confortá-lo, mas Harry sabia que essa magoa não passaria facilmente. — Vamos ouvir o resto, estamos aqui a pouco mais de uma hora, Serafina deve estar preocupa. Harry, Dumbledore vai falar outra coisa muito grave que te zangará, quero que se mantenha calmo, logo depois sairemos e você pode explodir se quiser. — Avisou ele e Harry arregalou os olhos, poderia existir algo pior que isso?

— _Sim, eles ficam sem trabalho com a saída dos alunos e não se importam de limpar, arrumar os jardins e lançar feitiços de preservação nas casas. Em alguns dias está tudo pronto por mais um ano, assim isso é algo que podemos tirar de nossas mentes. — Disse ele calmamente._

— _Claro, faz sentido, desculpe minha surpresa é que nunca pensei em associar os Potters com elfos domésticos. Você, melhor do que eu, deve saber das batalhas ferozes dos Potters ao longo da história para libertá-los e melhorar suas condições de vidas e trabalho. — Disse Falc tentando disfarçar o choque._

— _Sim, sim, mas as circunstancias exigem discrição, um funcionário poderia não ser confiável. E eu não tenho tempo de ficar supervisionando e verificando seus trabalhos, nos elfos, eu posso confiar. — Disse ele e moveu a mão como se fosse algo sem importância._

— _Claro, mas mais uma vez o lembro que esse é meu trabalho ainda que compreenda a necessidade de discrição. Ok, então percebo que no momento tenho muito pouco o que fazer, embora espere que no futuro próximo você me conheça melhor, confie em meu trabalho e me permita trabalhar efetivamente na conta Potter. E isso nos deixa a renda desconhecida, procurei em todos os papeis, mas nos últimos oito anos existe uma renda fantasma que não tem uma origem comprovada. — Disse Falc tentado ser objetivo._

— _Ah sim, eu trouxe para você as informações, imaginei que gostaria de copias. Eu me senti culpado sobre a paralização dos negócios Potter, sei que o prejuízo será imenso, mesmo que o tamanho da fortuna Potter e as circunstâncias atenuem o fato. De qualquer forma a oito anos ou um pouco mais recebi o contato de uma Editora, a Charmel, eles tiveram a ideia e apresentaram um projeto de usar o nome do menino-que-sobreviveu em livros infantis._

Houve um engasgo de Harry e Sirius arregalou os olhos, abismado.

— _Entendo, então os livros Harry, O aventureiro é de onde vem os lucros. — Disse Falc e ele disfarçou seu choque mostrando conhecimento e analisando o contrato que lhe fora entregue._

— _Sim, que bom que os conhece. Eu não concordei com o uso do apelido de mau gosto como título, ainda que nas histórias isso é mencionado algumas vezes. Achei que seria uma maneira de compensar o menino, financeiramente, e de maneira inofensiva. E verifiquei a arte e as histórias contadas, são muito bonitas e de bom gosto, as histórias bem infantis e doces. — Disse Dumbledore sorrindo suavemente. — E claro é um sucesso, os lucros mostram isso, imagino que seus filhos sejam fãs da série?_

 _Falc que estivera lendo o contrato enquanto ouvia o diretor respondeu fingindo distração._

— _Meus filhos são influenciados pela mãe em seus gostos para leitura e por isso preferem livros trouxas. Eu concordo porque como frequentam a escola trouxa seria estranho se deixassem escapar sobre um livro que só existe em nosso mundo. Quando ficam mais velhos e entendem melhor que não podem falar sobre magia liberamos, mas aí já estão muito velhos para livros infantis. Ainda que me lembro que Terry teve dois ou três e depois preferiu livros mais juvenis. — Informou Falc pensativamente. — Esse é um ótimo contrato Albus, além dos royalties pelo uso do nome você conseguiu 15% dos lucros nas vendas dos livros. Impressionante. Ainda que imagino que prefere que o Harry não saiba sobre isso e sou obrigado a concordar, o menino parecia muito envergonhado e irritado com a fama e, apesar de sua boa intenção, não acredito que ele vai aprovar._

— _Eu concordo e como todo o resto isso não é de seu interesse no momento. E quanto ao Harry, um dia ele vai entender que tudo o que eu fiz foi para o bem... quer dizer, para o seu bem. — Disse ele com o sorriso sereno de sempre._

A imagem se paralisou outra vez e todos saíram da penseira. Harry se viu de repente na biblioteca dos Boots e a desorientação o fez cambalear e Sirius o segurou impedindo que se espatifasse no chão.

— Ah, que bom, estava começando a me preocupar... — Começou Serafina, mas ao ver sua expressão e do Sirius de choque, parou de falar. — Imagino que estão assim por causa dos livros, aqui, eu encontrei os dois que o Terry comprou quando era mais jovem, não deixamos os pequenos ler ainda e o Terry perdeu o interesse neles a uns dois anos. — Disse ela lhe estendendo o livro.

Harry olhou para o amigo que lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas, mas ele nem tinha condições de ficar zangado, tamanho era seu choque. Pegando um dos livros Harry viu uma imagem de si mesmo, bem parecida, desenhada com olhos verdes, cabelos pretos e cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, não havia óculos. O desenho era mágico e se movia, abrindo a capa do livro pequeno, devia ter umas 15 páginas, viu a história de Harry, o Aventureiro que, além de derrotar bruxos maus e sobreviver, viaja pelo mundo ajudando as pessoas com dificuldades. O grande herói do mundo magico britânico está na China lutando contra um dragão negro maligno que quer machucar os bondosos dragões vermelhos. Usando sua espada e varinha ele monta uma armadilha e captura o dragão negro, os outros dragões querem matá-lo, mas ele não deixa sendo contra essa crueldade e o leva para o topo da montanha do Everest e o prende com magia. No fim o dragão jura vingança e ele ri e diz: "Eu derrotei o bruxo mais maligno que já existiu, Sr. Dragão, e sobrevivi, por isso sou o menino-que-viveu! "

Harry olhou para o livro absurdo, usando o seu nome, esse apelido estupido e a ideia inconcebível de que ele gostaria de ganhar dinheiro, um nuques que fosse, com a tragédia que era a morte de seu pais. E pensou em todos os anos de solidão e tristeza, no sofrimento que passara seu padrinho, enquanto Dumbledore alimentava essa mentira de que ele era um herói e mantinha seus pais esquecidos, suas mortes apenas um detalhe sem importância.

— Sinto muito, Harry, se soubesse das circunstâncias nunca teria comprado os livros, eu... — Terry parou tentando explicar. — Eu não entendia o que significava exatamente, você ser chamado de o menino-que-viveu, quando fiquei mais velho entendi e percebi que não deveria ser seu fã ou algo assim...

— Fã? — Isso chamou sua atenção e Harry o encarou exigindo uma resposta.

— Sim, Harry, fãs. Os livros são muito populares, é uma serie, deve ter uns 20 livros diferentes, eles lançam dois por ano. Todas as crianças do mundo mágico conhecem e devem ter os livros, bem talvez não os filhos de comensais da morte, mas... Bem, porque você achou que as meninas ficam de risinhos e corando sempre que você chega perto ou quando fala com elas? — Perguntou Terry exasperado.

— O que?! Eu não vi nada disse e além do mais a Tracy faz o mesmo com você! — Disse Harry indignado e constrangido.

— Bem, sim, mas comigo é só a Tracy, com você é todos, até alguns meninos gaguejam quando você fala com eles, mas as meninas são as piores. Ou você não percebeu a Chang e suas amigas, Lavander e Parvati, mesmo as meninas da torre, menos a Mandy que é nascida trouxa. Depois que elas te conheceram passou, mas no começo era o mesmo. — Disse ele e Harry acenou chocado.

Claro, ele percebera algumas meninas ruborizando ou dando risinhos, lembrou de Morag e Padma na mesa do banquete de abertura, mas pensara ser timidez, lembrou de Hannah e Susan quando elas vieram para a primeira reunião do Covil. Lembrou de Lavander e Parvati sempre que o Harry ia na mesa Gryffindor conversar com seus amigos, e como ele poderia se esquecer de Chang e suas amigas que ficavam o cercando e adulando como se fossem... Fãs! Elas os viam como um herói para adorar, para idolatrar! Era por isso que Weasley e os amigos vieram naquele dia falar com ele como se Harry fosse falar de alguma aventura! Faltaram apenas pedir um autografo! E tudo por causa desses malditos livros! Sem eles as crianças ouviriam sua história e talvez ficassem impressionadas, mas talvez não vissem o que aconteceu como uma aventura, talvez percebessem que sua sobrevivência acontecera sim, mas diante da morte de seus pais e que ele estava sozinho e não viajando pelo mundo feliz e se aventurando. Harry buscou nos livros e encontrou a escrita e grunhiu de fúria, pois embaixo na parte de traz estava escrito: "Baseado na vida de Harry Potter".

— Me dê o outro. — Harry pediu e sua voz saiu estranha, grossa e perigosa, meio animalesca em sua fúria e quando Sirius lhe entregou viu a mesma escrita e sem hesitar saiu da biblioteca para o jardim.

A porta voltou a se abrir magicamente, mas dessa vez não se quebrou, apenas se abriu suavemente. A noite estava fria e depois de se afastar dos arbustos Harry colocou os livros no chão, ouviu alguém chamar seu nome mais ignorou, Sirius estava certo, sua magia não o controlava, ele a controlava.

— Incendio! — Gritou apontando sua varinha para os livros no chão e teve a amarga satisfação de vê-los queimar.

Ainda que fosse pouco, ele queria queimar todos, cada um deles, fazer uma montanha com todos e queimar nos jardins de Hogwarts embaixo da janela de Albus Dumbledore. 


	31. Caos e Coragem

**NA: Oi pessoal, vim apenas para agradecer as revisões dos últimos dois capítulos. E gostaria de pedir para que essas brilhantes pessoas que revisaram se cadastrem no site assim posso responder pessoalmente cada mensagem e responder duvidas e perguntas. Sem isso não posso, não quero toda hora escrever NAs para responder revisões.**

 **Também gostaria de avisar para aqueles que preferem o Spirit que estou publicando a história lá, assim vocês tem uma opção diferente de plataforma de leitura.**

 **Espero que gostem do longo capítulo de hoje. rsrs. Por favor, revisem depois de ler, são um grande incentivo. Abçs, Tania**

Capítulo 30

Harry sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro esquerdo e virando-se viu Sirius o olhando seriamente e oferecendo seu apoio silencioso. Terry também estava de olhos arregalados encarando os livros e Sr. Falc parecia pesaroso. Sra. Serafina lhe deu um sorriso triste e com a varinha desapareceu as cinzas dos livros.

— Sinto muito por queimar seus livros Terry. — Disse ele suspirando. — Sr. Falc, eu entendo que ele é meu tutor, mas é o meu nome, Dumbledore não pode usar o meu nome como bem entender. Deve existir algo que possa ser feito para cancelar esses livros.

— Porque não entramos, nos sentamos para um lanche e continuamos essa conversa. — Disse Serafina e ninguém a contestou.

Harry não queria comer, estava com o estômago embrulhado, assim só pegou a xícara de chocolate quente e bebeu um gole suave, tentando controlar a raiva que ainda sentia.

— Harry, objetivamente, não podemos mudar nada enquanto Dumbledore for seu tutor. Como disse Sirius, com a comprovação de sua inocência podemos entrar com o pedido de cancelamento da anulação do testamento dos seus pais. Mas mesmo assim não há garantias de que o diretor não continue como seu tutor. — Disse Falc e era óbvio que o incomodava sua impotência diante dos fatos.

— Eu não entendo, achei que com o testamento sendo válido Dumbledore deixaria de ser meu tutor. — Disse Harry confuso.

— Uma coisa não está ligada a outra, ele se tornou seu tutor com a intenção de cuidar de sua segurança e herança, não porque o testamento foi invalidado. Se vencermos o processo de guarda ou se Sirius tiver sua guarda como estipulado no testamento, Dumbledore pode alegar que quer continuar seu tutor para poder ter certeza que nós ou Sirius, um homem que esteve preso nos últimos 10 anos, está cuidando bem de você e de seus interesses. — Falc explicou.

— Como ele fez durante os últimos 10 anos? Não podemos provar sua incompetência como tutor e nos livrarmos dele? Além disso, esses livros, está escrito: "Baseado na vida de Harry Potter" e isso é uma mentira. Não podemos usar isso, processá-lo, eu faço qualquer coisa Sr. Falc, eu vou pessoalmente até o juiz e respondo suas perguntas, mas eu não quero o diretor comandando minha herança. — Harry disse angustiado e determinado.

— Sinto muito Harry, mas um processo caberia a quem comprou os livros e foi enganado. Como seu tutor Dumbledore não fez nada ilegal ao usar seu nome ou concordar com a criação dos livros e alguns até diriam que ele fez o certo e lucrou um bom dinheiro para os cofres Potters. E, claro, vamos lutar primeiro com o pedido de guarda, com a questão do testamento e por fim podemos pedir o cancelamento da tutela, mas realisticamente com exceção do testamento dos seus pais, não há garantias de que ganharemos, porque Dumbledore é muito poderoso e influente. — Disse Falc realista.

— Mas toda essa questão da ICW, ele não vai perder prestígio e poder com tudo isso? Ele não pode ser acusado criminalmente? — Sirius perguntou muito preocupado.

— Não, Sr. Balmat disse que a decisão não é dele, mas que não acredita em acusações contra Dumbledore, ele pode ter sua reputação um pouco riscada, ainda que duvido que perda seus cargos ou poder. — Falc informou duvidoso.

— Isso é absurdo. Algo tem que ser feito, Harry está refém de sua tutela. Falc, as leis antigas das famílias, não existem maneiras de proteger a herança dos Potters? — Sirius se levantou andando de um lado para o outro.

— Tanto tem que estão em vigor, Dumbledore não pode vender propriedades, objetos de valor e muito menos acessar o ouro nos cofres. Mas ele é seu representante legal e maior, é por isso que quando ele diz que Harry não pode passar o verão aqui, temos que obedecê-lo. Assim, como é por isso que o diretor pode usar ou assinar em seu nome, os contratos antigos protegem a herança, mas não protege o Harry. — Disse Falc pensativo.

Todos ficaram em silencio também refletindo, a Harry restou tentar usar seu cérebro e não se desesperar. Se sua herança estava protegida, ele se sentia muito mais tranquilo, tinha sua herança trouxa caso Dumbledore quisesse boquear acesso aos cofres Potter. Seu único poder, e o mais importante, era sobre ele, pois o diretor poderia obrigá-lo a ficar nos Dursley e nunca mais visitar os Boot ou mesmo ver Sirius, mas, em último caso, se as coisas chegassem nesse ponto ou a vida na casa dos seus tios ficasse muito difícil Harry poderia fugir. Tinha muito dinheiro no exterior e poderia ir para a Suíça ou a América, Dumbledore nunca mais o encontraria. Ele poderia estudar em casa e quando fosse adulto voltaria e assumiria sua herança e seu lugar no mundo mágico, seria muito triste ficar longe dos Boots, mas seria por alguns poucos anos.

— Acredito que o tempo para um confronto entre eu e Dumbledore está perto, mas não neste momento. Vou tentar me esquecer da existência desses livros e sobre os elfos, por agora, e seguiremos os planos de tentar minha guarda e fazer valer o testamento dos meus pais. Quero também tentar descobrir mais informações, porque é tão importante que eu viva com meus tios e talvez consigamos essa informação se não iniciarmos uma guerra aberta contra ele. — Harry disse cansado e colocando sua caneca na mesa pegou um sanduíche. — Estou exausto, vou dormir. Boa noite.

Sua saída meio abrupta confundiu todo mundo, menos Terry que se levantou e pegando um sanduíche para si mesmo, disse:

— Não se preocupem, ele está bem, apenas precisa de tempo para pensar e planejar, eu conheço essa expressão, Harry está com um monte de ideias e vai esperar o momento certo e mais informações para colocá-las em prática. — Disse ele e depois de beijos de boa noite em seus pais, deixou a biblioteca.

— Não sei porque, mas não fiquei mais tranquilizada com essa informação. — Disse Serafina com o cenho franzido.

— E não deve ficar, se ele tem metade da inteligência de Lily e malicia do James, Dumbledore que se prepare. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso sereno.

O resto da semana de Harry foi de descanso e tranquilidade, apesar de tirar um tempo para fazer seus deveres e algum estudo, a maior parte das férias ele aproveitou o tempo bom para voar com Sirius, passear pelo bosque com Sirius, cozinhar para e com Sirius, cuidar do jardim com Sirius, brincar com seus irmãos com Sirius. Os exercícios, meio que empurrou o Sirius e não fez com ele, mas ainda foi muito divertido. Conhecer seu padrinho e aprender mais sobre seu pais foi um dos momentos mais especiais de sua vida e Harry decidiu aproveitar e deixar os problemas e preocupações para o verão.

Terry o encurralou e quis saber porque Harry não falou sobre o espelho ou o encontro com Dumbledore e ele foi sincero. Não havia nada em seu encontro com o diretor que acrescentasse aos fatos que os adultos já tinham e tudo o que faria era deixá-los preocupados. Como seu amigo também não queria preocupar os pais, desnecessariamente, acabou concordado, ainda que disse: "só concordo, porque você disse que não vai fazer nada imprudente Harry".

Harry não tinha essa intenção, ainda que tinha o pressentimento que Dumbledore tinha intenções diferentes. Ele também treinou, discretamente, tentar usar a capa e apesar de sua ligação com ela aumentar a cada dia, os dois não se entendiam. A magia da capa parecia querer agradá-lo e protegê-lo, mas os dois não entravam em sincronia, pensando em tudo o que aprendera sobre oclumência até o momento se perguntou se ele tinha que ser mais sutil e menos exigente.

No dia em que deveriam pegar o trem para Hogwarts, as despedidas ocorreram no Chalé, foi Harry que apontou que se todos fosse até a estação e o abraçasse e beijasse, Dumbledore poderia descobrir facilmente que Harry era tratado como família pelos Boots. E, claro, Sirius não podia aparecer até o anuncio do dia seguinte.

— Adam, nos vemos no verão, cuide das flores. Ayana, voe, se divirta e ajude o Adam. — Disse Harry enquanto os dois fungavam e o abraçavam.

Depois Harry abraçou fortemente a Sra. Serafina e sussurrou um "obrigado", ela lhe beijou a testa e a bochecha e ele corou.

— Sirius, não pare de se exercitar e se alimentar bem. Você deve se cuidar para recuperar sua saúde, lembre-se do que eu te disse. Quando ficar saudável sua magia vai ser mais e mais forte, no verão poderemos treinar juntos e conversar sobre como me tornar um animago. — Disse Harry sorrindo apesar do bolo na garganta, era a primeira vez que ir para Hogwarts não era o que mais queria.

— Eu prometo, vou me cuidar e você deve fazer o mesmo e... — Sirius não aguentou perdendo a voz de emoção, Harry o abraçou e sentiu seu padrinho o esmagar contra si.

— Eu não vou por muito tempo Sirius, no verão vamos estar juntos e vamos escrever um para o outro, você me conta sobre sua saúde e os exercícios e reencontrar os antigos amigos. E eu te conto sobre minhas aulas e quadribol e o jardim que vou plantar para mamãe e papai. — Disse Harry emocionado.

— Você está certo. — Se agachando Sirius ficou na sua altura olho no olho. — Não estamos mais sozinhos e não vamos nos perder de novo, não agora que nos reencontramos. Eu prometo, vou melhorar e escrever um monte de cartas e você faça o mesmo, estude, se divirta e fique seguro. Eu te amo. — Sussurrou ele e Harry engasgou quando viu o amor em seus olhos cinzentos sincero. Sem palavras ele apenas o abraçou pelo pescoço bem forte tentando transmitir pelo abraço tudo o que sentia.

Emocionados eles se separaram e Harry subiu no carro e acenou uma última vez. Na viagem até a estação em St. Albans e de trem até Londres ele se manteve em silencio, sua expressão cabisbaixa e a discreta despedida ao Sr. Falc foi o ideal para o caso de estarem sendo observados, mas quando o trem partiu Harry mudou seus pensamentos para Hogwarts e seus inimigos. Dumbledore e Voldemort estavam de uma maneira ou outra conectados a escola e tinha a sensação que as próximas semanas seriam importantes. Olhando para Terry que calmamente lia o livro, decidiu contar a ele suas ideias, sabia que podia confiar nele para o apoiar e planejar.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts, Neville e Hermione os esperavam na estação e os dois falaram sobre as plantas. Harry quis ir direto para as estufas vê-las antes mesmo de entrar para no castelo, sorriu animado e agradeceu aos amigos quando as encontrou bonitas e saudáveis como ele as deixara.

— Acredito que nesse fim de semana podemos ir replantar, depois estaremos muito ocupados estudando para os exames. E a final de quadribol. — Disse Harry e seus amigos acenaram animados.

— E como foram as férias? Seus irmãos estão bem, Terry? — Perguntou Hermione que adorava ouvir o amigo falar das crianças.

Terry contou sobre os dias divertidos que viveram no Chalé Stone Grove enquanto entravam em Hogwarts e Harry complementou aqui e ali, sem mencionar Sirius. Esse era um assunto para o dia seguinte, pensou, com um sorriso malicioso e ele tinha um bom plano para tornar a bomba ainda mais especial, só precisava da ajuda certa para colocá-lo em prática.

Sirius também não se sentiu bem quando viu Harry partir, a solidão e tristeza que se afastara durante a semana voltou com força total e ao voltar para a Abadia o silencio da ala leste e de seu quarto era como uma manta o sufocando. Tentou se apegar ao rostinho animado, seu sorriso e olhos brilhantes, mas as saudades e culpa por James e Lily apenas ficaram mais fortes, por suas semelhanças e pela triste realidade que seus amigos nunca conheceriam seu menino especial. Enquanto Harry estava com ele, fora simples deixar tudo isso de lado, fingir que estava bem ou melhor e, apenas amar seu afilhado, mas agora a dor voltava com força total, como se Sirius tivesse colocado uma barragem provisória nos sentimentos e agora ela se desfizesse e tudo o engolfasse até parecer que nada mais existia a não ser a dor.

Perdido em sua dor Sirius chorou e bebeu até que tudo se anestesiasse e ele finalmente dormiu sem pesadelos. Quando acordou tomou o maior susto da sua vida, pois sentiu a água gelada bater em seu rosto tirando-o do sono bêbado em que se entregara.

— Ahhghunnn! — Gritou ele saltando da poltrona onde bebera até dormir. Olhando em volta com olhos injetados encontrou Sr. Boot parado a sua frente com a varinha apontada para ele. — Sr. Boot... o que... — balbuciou com voz rouca e olhos arregalados.

— Se você acha que vou deixar que se afogue em bebida cara está muito engando, Sirius Black, prefiro antes eu te afogar com água barata. Hoje é um dia importante e você tem motivos mais do que suficiente para não se deixar levar pela culpa e virar um bêbado inútil! Ou se esqueceu daquele menino que adora você? — Disse Sr. Boot com aspereza.

— Eu... não senhor, eu apenas não conseguia dormir e tomei um copo e depois outro... — Sirius parou ao olhar para o chão e encontrar a garrafa de whisky de fogo vazia.

— Sim? Essa é desculpa de hoje? E a de amanhã vai ser o que? Tive um pesadelo? E a da semana que vem? Estava triste? E depois? Não consigo parar? Assim, até não passar de um bêbado inútil e mais um peso e preocupação para aquele menino! — Sr. Boot se aproximou e olhando em seus olhos disse com firmeza. — Se é isso que vai fazer de sua vida pode se afastar de Harry agora mesmo e nunca mais voltar, ele já sofreu o suficiente e não vou permitir que o machuque ainda mais! Estou sendo claro!?

— Sim, senhor! — Disse Sirius humilhado, mas ainda o olhando nos olhos. — Não vou deixar ninguém me afastar do meu Harry, nem eu mesmo, senhor.

— Muito bem. Estarei atento a você Black, hoje está muito tarde para fazer os exercícios, mas tome um banho e tente tirar esse cheiro de whisky de você. Depois desça para o café da manhã e vamos repassar o dia de hoje, os Tonks chegaram as 10 horas e depois do almoço vocês irão para o Ministério. — Disse Sr. Boot com frieza. — Ou será que preciso soletrar para você a importância do que vai acontecer?

— Não senhor, vou estar pronto, senhor. — Disse Sirius e fez exatamente isso quando ficou sozinho, abriu as janelas para arejar o quarto e depois se banhou e escovou o dente até sair o cheiro de bebida.

Uma poção de sobriedade o encontrou ao deixar o banheiro e ele fechou os olhos agradecendo silenciosamente e a tomou de uma vez. Quando desceu cumprimentou a Sra. Honora com carinho e o Sr. Boot com respeito, saber que podia contar com o homem mais velho era um grande alento.

A reunião que se deu no Chalé entre os Tonks e os Boots, pai e filho, era muito importante. No dia de hoje o Ministro convocara a imprensa para o saguão do Ministério e pretendia anunciar sua inocência e liberação, o erro do Mistério e fazer um pedido de desculpa formal. Sendo segunda-feira o Ministério teria uma multidão, além disso a radio bruxa transmitiria o evento ao vivo. Sirius seria acompanhado por seus primos, Sr. Balmat e AC Denver estariam presentes, mas os Boots não poderiam ir, pois se o fizessem a ligação deles com a libertação de Sirius ficaria evidente para Dumbledore. Todos os planos precisavam ficar no lugar até que o diretor ficasse frente a frente ao juiz no dia da audiência pela guarda de Harry.

Depois de repassarem em conjunto tudo o que precisavam dizer e fazer, não poderia haver contradição diante das perguntas da imprensa. Os Tonks foram informados do motivo das mentiras e meias verdades e estavam mais do que dispostos a enganar Dumbledore.

Enquanto eles se preparavam Harry começava seu dia bem cedo, depois de se exercitar sem esperar por Terry, ele tomou banho e foi até a torre Gryffindor. Tendo conseguido a senha com Neville, "Salamandra", ele entrou facilmente. Como ainda eram apenas 7 horas a sala comum dos Gryffis estava praticamente vazia, alguns sonolentos estudantes estavam estudando ou esperando um amigo. Harry não foi questionado ao subir as escadas dos meninos até o terceiro andar e bater na porta firmemente.

— Entre. — Uma voz respondeu e Harry abriu a porta.

O quarto espaçoso tinha 6 camas e parecia que um furacão passara por ele. Harry ignorou a bagunça e procurou o que precisava.

— Ei, você é o garoto Potter. O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou um garoto de rosto magricela e cabelos loiros despenteados.

— Estou aqui a procura de Fred e George Weasley. — Respondeu ele firmemente e viu um garoto sair de traz do cortinado com um tênis furado nas mãos e outro idêntico surgir do banheiro vestido parcialmente e segurando uma escova de dente.

— E o que devemos a sua ilustre visita? — Disse o primeiro ruivo.

— Sim, porque dever ser algo importante que traz o famoso lutador de dragões e bruxos das trevas ao nosso humilde e asseado quarto. O que você acha, Fred? — Disse o segundo gêmeo.

Harry ignorou a menção dos malditos livros apesar do desejo de fazer uma careta e falar um palavrão.

— Tenho um empreendimento que preciso pôr em prática, hoje, e pela reputação de vocês julguei que poderiam ser as pessoas certas para me ajudarem. — Disse ele simplesmente.

— Empreendimento? — Disse o Fred, segundo dito pelo que devia ser o George. — O que você acha, George? Estamos interessados em empreendimentos de 1º anos anões?

— Hum, eu não sei, à primeira vista eu diria que não, mas em se tratando de tal prestigiosa pessoa, talvez devêssemos ouvir do que se trata. — Respondeu o George.

— Ok, estamos ouvindo. — E os dois o encararam, Harry levantou a sobrancelha e os olhou levemente decepcionado.

— Vocês discutem assuntos sigilosos diante de tantas testemunhas? Talvez eu esteja enganado ou a reputação de vocês seja muito exagerada. — Disse Harry displicentemente.

— Você ouviu isso, Fred? O baixinho questiona nossa reputação, talvez devêssemos lhe mostrar do que somos capazes. — Disse o George estralando os dedos.

— Sim, Geor...

— Ei! Vamos cortar a besteira! Acha que vim aqui tão cedo para ficar ouvindo piadinhas de gêmeos ou vocês dois se falando como macacos no zoológico? Não vou perder tempo com tolices, quero saber, agora, se estão interessados em ao menos ouvir minha proposta e usarem seus cérebros para me ajudar em algo grande e importante ou podem continuar guinchando. — Disse Harry com rispidez e viu seus olhos se arregalarem, os outros meninos que também observavam, abriram as bocas surpresos e encararam os gêmeos esperando por sua reação.

Harry fez o mesmo e observou os dois trocarem um olhar e acenarem em concordância.

— Se você nos der licença, vamos terminar de nos vestir e o encontramos na sala comunal. — Disse o Fred.

Harry concordou e se desculpou com os outros pela intrusão e desceu. Menos de 5 minutos depois os gêmeos desceram as escadas e Harry explicou que precisavam de um lugar discreto para conversarem e ele conhecia um, o que aumentou o interesse dos meninos do terceiro ano. Eles caminharam discretamente para o 5º andar e Harry os levou ao Covil, fechando a porta depois que entraram.

— Uau, esse lugar é legal, nós não o conhecíamos. — Disse um deles, Harry não sabia qual.

— Meus amigos e eu encontramos em setembro, pedimos ajuda dos elfos para limpar e mobiliar, nós chamamos de Covil. Sabe, um lugar para reuniões rebeldes e secretas. — Disse Harry e os viu trocarem um sorriso brincalhão.

— Muito legal, Potter, agora você poderia nos dizer o que é tão importante e sigiloso?

— Sim e porque precisa de nós?

— Antes de mais nada, o sigilo é importante, porque os adultos não podem saber de nosso envolvimento no que vamos fazer. Se é que vocês realmente têm capacidade de enganar os professores, com disse estou me baseando em suas reputações e até agora não me impressionaram. — Disse Harry e os viu arregalarem os olhos com o desafio.

— Você nos ofende e isso é a segunda vez que faz isso antes do café da manhã. Acredito que o heróizinho está pedindo uma lição, Fred. — Disse o tal George e Harry identificou ele, por seu jeito de falar e tom mais agressivo, como o garoto que saíra do banheiro.

— Sim, assim ele vai saber que nossa reputação nos precede por justa causa. — Disse o Fred, seu tom era mais calmo, suave.

Apesar das ameaças os dois tinham olhares brilhando de diversão e sorrisos animados, como se estivessem curtindo a conversa. Harry sorriu de volta o mesmo sorriso malicioso que James Potter tornou lenda.

— Bem, se para vocês isso é mais importante do que enganar todos os professores e o diretor, ficar para a história de Hogwarts e soltar uma bomba, no sentido figurado, nos estudantes e ainda lucrar um bom dinheiro. — Harry deu de ombros. — Tudo bem, vão em frente, e nem vou retaliar, tamanha será minha decepção. — Disse ele com indiferença e se sentou em uma poltrona azul, esperando.

— Enganar os professores?

— Dumbledore?

— História de Hogwarts?

— Bomba?

— Lucro!? — Encerraram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Depois se sentaram juntos em um sofá e o olharam com sorrisos maníacos idênticos.

— Esqueçamos o que passou, Potter. — Disse o Fred.

— Sim, vamos deixar o passado no passado e falar sobre esse empreendimento e o tamanho de nossa diversão e lucro. — Disse George sorrindo.

— Bem, primeiro vamos nos apresentar, eu sou Harry Potter, não heróizinho, anão, nanico, 1º ano ou baixinho. Podem me chamar de Harry se quiserem e qual de vocês é vocês? — Perguntou ele de olhar atento.

— Somos quem dissemos que somos, baix... quer dizer Harry, o que faz você pensar o contrário? — Disse o tal George meio defensivo.

— Além da sua reação defensiva? Não sei, talvez o hábito que vocês têm de trocar e confundir todo mundo, FRED. — Respondeu Harry frisando o nome verdadeiro dele e percebeu por sua expressão e a cutucada do irmão que acertara.

— Bem, agora que já sabe, eu sou o George e ele é o Fred. Poderia nos contar sua ideia para a brincadeira, Harry? — Disse George, mais tranquilo, seu irmão fez uma leve careta e Harry resistiu a vontade de rir.

— Não é exatamente uma brincadeira... — Disse Harry explicando em detalhes o que queria fazer e precisava da ajuda deles para pôr em prática, na hora do almoço, meio dia em ponto.

— Isso é brilhante e você tem certeza que vai valer a pena? — Perguntou George e Harry sorriu malicioso.

— Bomba. — Disse ele e os meninos se olharam animados.

— Podemos fazer isso acontecer Harry e vai ser muito divertido, mas o que ganhamos, além de toda a diversão? — Disse Fred astucioso.

— E não se esqueçam de seus nomes na história. — Disse Harry com a sobrancelha arqueada. — E eu sei que vocês podem fazer isso, a questão é se podem manter pelo tempo necessário, os professores e até Dumbledore tentarão parar e isso não pode acontecer. Além disso se vocês forem pegos, têm que esconder minha participação, espero que sejam bons mentirosos e digam que a informação veio de fora. E precisam mentir para Dumbledore, se não puderem esconder a verdade dele, nossa conversa termina aqui. — Harry disse com firmeza.

— Não nos ofenda mais do que já fez, podemos fazer um trabalho de primeira e ninguém vai impedir, não depois que começar e não seremos pegos, acredita que teríamos a reputação que temos se fossemos pegos no ato? — Disse Fred levemente ofendido.

— Não se preocupe Harry, vamos entregar o trabalho, até porque vai ser muito divertido e isso é o que vale, além do lucro que você nos prometeu. — Disse George sorridente.

— Ok, quanto vocês querem? — Perguntou Harry os olhando atentamente.

— Podemos escolher quanto queremos? — George parecia meio chocado.

— Podem e depois negociamos, é assim que se faz negócios. — Respondeu ele, simplesmente.

— Ok, então queremos 100 galeões. — Disse Fred e quando George arregalou os olhos pelo valor pedido, acrescentou. — O que? Ele disse qualquer valor, Georgie.

— Sim, mas isso é muito, um primeiro ano não tem tanto dinheiro...

— Feito. — Disse Harry calmamente.

— Hum?

— O que?

— Eu disse feito. Serão 100 galeões, 50 para cada um, é um preço justo e pagarei ao fim do empreendimento se tiverem sucesso, se não, pagamento cancelado. Além disso terão um bônus extra se não forem pegos ou descobertos. E eu fico lhes devendo um favor, um pequeno, mas ainda é de vocês se precisarem no futuro. — Explicou Harry objetivamente. Ele esperou por um segundo, mas os garotos o encaravam de olhos e bocas escancarados. — Então, que me dizem, aceitam?

— Sim! — Gritaram os dois juntos e se olharam sorrindo animados e com olhos brilhantes.

— Muito bem. — Disse Harry e sorrindo estendeu a mão e apertou a deles. — Acordo feito, agora quero que me digam como vão fazer isso, em detalhes, quero ter certeza que o plano não tem nenhum furo ou se precisarei ajudar.

Por mais meia hora os gêmeos Weasley explicaram suas ideias e Harry refinou aqui ou ali e mais importante pensou em caminhos inteligentes para eles não serem pegos. Mas na verdade Harry teve que reconhecer que suas ideias eram brilhantes e suas reputações eram mais do que justa, ainda que, claro, ele não disse isso a eles. Era melhor não os deixar muito convencidos.

Depois Harry se apressou a tomar o café da manhã e sinalizou para Terry que tudo estava acertado, agora era só eles esperarem pelo meio dia e que os gêmeos não fossem pegos. As aulas da manhã se arrastaram e quando todos estavam no Grande Salão almoçando Harry olhou para os gêmeos e com um sinal, os viu mover a varinha sutilmente e uma voz reverberou por todo salão, era como se alguém tivesse ligado a rádio bruxa no volume máximo e ampliado o som para reverberar pelas paredes do castelo.

— ... Estamos aguardando o pronunciamento do Ministro Fudge, ainda não sabemos o motivo da convocação da imprensa e qual é o anúncio. Tentamos averiguar com nossas fontes, mas tudo o que conseguimos foi a informação de que o Departamento de Execução da Leis da Magia tem sofrido grandes mudanças...

Todos os alunos ficaram em silencio chocado com o inusitado, pelo que eles sabiam não havia um rádio no grande salão. Alguns sussurravam confusos e outros pediam silencio para ouvir o que era dito pelo locutor. Os professores se levantaram olhando em volta igualmente confusos e Dumbledore que estivera almoçando calmamente levantou-se com a varinha em punho. Enquanto Harry e Terry trocaram um sorriso sutil.

— ... Se estivermos certos e isso for algum anúncio sobre as mudanças do Departamento de Leis e o Auror, Madame Bones será um dos presentes no palco. Você que está ao vivo no saguão do Ministério, Liones pode nos dizer da movimentação? E das pessoas presentes ao palco? — Disse o locutor.

— Sim, Donaldo, neste momento o palco que sempre é usado em grandes eventos ou entrega de prêmios ou ordem de Merlin está vazio, mas... espere há alguma movimentação nos elevadores. Sim, é isso mesmo, Ministro Fudge e Madames Bones estão caminhando na direção do palco. Suas expressões é das mais...

Enquanto o jornalista, Liones descrevia os acontecimentos Dumbledore com sua varinha tentava encontrar a fonte do som, mas sua expressão frustrada mostrava que não conseguia encontrar. McGonagall falou com ele baixinho e depois olhou para os alunos.

— Se alguém está por traz disso, sugiro que parem agora mesmo, quando descobrirmos os responsáveis estarão em sérios problemas. — Disse ela severa. — Srs. Weasley, têm algo a dizer? — Disse ela se voltando para os gêmeos que arregalaram os olhos surpresos.

— Nós? Não senhora e porque colocaríamos a rádio bruxa ao vivo para todos ouvirem? Isso não me parece nada divertido. O que você acha, George? — Disse o claramente George, ele mentia muito bem, pensou, Harry.

— Nunca pensamos nisso, ainda que um pouco de música seria legal as vezes, não é Fred? — Disse Fred pensativo e inocente. — E seria legal ouvir o anúncio do Ministro, talvez ele vai renunciar e papai vai ser o novo Ministro da Magia. — Completou ele animadamente e os amigos bufaram ou riram.

— Sim, eu quero ouvir também. — Disse uma garota mais velha da Gryffindor e Penny um pouco mais abaixo de Harry se levantou.

— Também queremos ouvir o Ministro, parece importante. — Disse ela seriamente e toda a sua mesa acenou e logo toda a escola concordava e pedia para ouvir.

Dumbledore parou de agitar sua varinha e olhando em volta sorriu para os alunos.

— Bem, se todos querem o mesmo acredito que podemos ouvir, mas todos devem ir para as aulas no horário certo. — Disse ele serenamente.

Depois disso todos os professores se sentaram e fez-se silencio.

— ... O Ministro está diante do microfone, ele começará a falar, vamos ouvir. — Disse Liones.

— Boa tarde errr... bem, hum... O motivo de chamar vocês todos aqui é muito importante e bem... Madame Bones vai lhes explicar... Madame? — Disse Fudge parecendo ter um sapo na boca.

— Ministro Fudge parece muito nervoso, está pálido e suando, ele se retirou rapidamente sem maiores explicações e chamou Madame Bones, que todos sabem, é a Chefe do Departamento de Leis. Ela parece mais severa do que nunca e lançou um olhar mortal para o Ministro, Donaldo. As coisas não parecem boas por aqui e ainda não conseguimos identificar o outro homem no palco. Apenas que ao lado dele tem uma Auror feminina com o brasão da ICW no uniforme. E se a ICW está envolvida tudo pode ficar ainda pior para o nosso Ministro. Madame Bones vai falar.

Harry observou Susan Bones na mesa Hufflepuff e viu alguns a encarando ou questionando em um sussurro, mas ela ignorou altivamente.

— Boa tarde a todos, como dito pelo nosso Ministro o motivo da convocação da imprensa é para comunicar a população do Reino Unido Mágico alguns fatos importantes ocorridos a 10 anos e descobertos a poucos meses em nossas gestões. Temos aqui conosco o Sr. Secretário do Escritório de Assuntos Internos da ICW, Sr. Niklaus Balmat e a Agente Chefe Auror da ICW, Emily Denver. — Disse Madame Bones, sua voz saiu firme e fria, Harry percebeu que muitos franziram os rostos surpresos, outros confusos e curiosos. Dumbledore estava muito sério e o viu olhar algumas vezes na direção da porta, como se pensasse se devia deixar o Grande Salão e ir para o Ministério. — ... Algumas vezes nós cometemos erros e temos que os corrigir, temos que nos arrepender e melhorar. Algumas vezes uma empresa ou um governo comete erros e o mesmo é exigido, revisão dos conceitos, correção e evoluir. Infelizmente, ao longo da história os erros se mostraram muito maiores e mais graves, nestes momentos se mostra necessário uma admissão de culpa, um pedido de desculpa para com seu povo. É por isso que estamos aqui hoje para comunicar a vocês não um erro simples ou grave, mas um crime dos mais hediondos e desumanos. Há 10 anos no governo de Millicent Bagnold um homem foi enviado a Azkaban sem que os devidos procedimentos legais fossem seguidos como é determinado por nossas leis. Esse ato criminoso não apenas fere as leis do Ministério da Magia, como os se Sua Majestade e da ICW.

Houve um burburinho depois de sua declaração, lá no saguão do Ministério e em Hogwarts. Muitos se olharam chocados e Harry viu Hermione lhe lançado um olhar arregalado e ele percebeu que sua amiga já entendera do que se tratava. Na mesa alguns professores expressavam choque e o Prof. Flitwick se levantou e pediu silencio para poderem ouvir.

— Por favor, façam silencio assim posso lhes apresentar os fatos, abriremos para perguntas posteriormente. — Pediu Madame Bones rigidamente. Quando ela foi obedecida, continuou. — Nos últimos meses o Ministério da Magia esteve sob investigação da ICW, investigação essa conduzida exemplarmente pelo Sr. Secretário e sua Agente Chefe, que descobriram que ao ser preso em uma cena de assassinato, o bruxo, vítima desse grave crime foi enviado para Azkaban com uma ordem de condenação de prisão perpétua assinada pela ex-Ministra Bagnold. Não houve uma investigação dos aurores do caso, não houve um interrogatório, uma audiência preliminar para apresentação da acusação ao Juiz do Tribunal e muito menos houve um julgamento.

Mais uma vez algumas vozes foram ouvidas pelo rádio diante da chocante revelação. Harry olhou em volta e viu muitos alunos pálidos e chocados, ninguém falou, pareciam emudecidos.

— Eu compreendo a indignação e choque de todos aqui presentes e daqueles que nos ouvem em suas casas. Este foi meu sentimento quando descobri a cadeia de eventos que permitiu que um homem passasse 10 anos na prisão sem julgamento. Desde o início das investigações comandadas pelo Sr. Balmat, nós, o Ministro Fudge e eu colaboramos com tudo o que havia em nosso poder, inclusive com o sigilo exigido. Também iniciamos uma revolução no Departamento de Execução de Leis da Magia e em todos os seus subdepartamentos, o Departamento Auror sendo o mais significativo. Deixarei agora que o Sr. Balmat explique os detalhes da investigação, depois responderei a suas perguntas. Sr. Balmat, por favor. — Disse Madame Bones e a voz de um homem ecoou pelo Grande Salão.

— Boa tarde, sou Niklaus Balmat, Secretário da ICW. Efetivamente represento os assuntos da ICW em solo britânico e entre minhas atribuições é a garantia e defesa dos Diretos Humanos. Depois das guerras trouxas e mágicas da década de 40 o mundo se uniu no desejo proteger a humanidade, bruxos e trouxas igualmente, das atrocidades que um governante, um falso líder ou um bruxo cruel pode cometer contra elas. Dessa união surgiu a Carta de Declaração do Direitos Humanos que é uma defesa veemente a humanidade que eu, particularmente, defendo com todo o meu empenho. — Suas palavras fortes e sinceras tocaram a muitos, mesmo Harry sentiu aumentar em si o desejo de defender os direitos de todos. — E a alguns meses recebi uma acusação gravíssima ao Ministério da Magia Britânico, um ato contra os Direitos Humanos, que quebra os Tratados assinados a mais de 40 anos, que deveriam ser respeitados e honrados por seus governantes e líderes. Mas ao contrário, no dia 04 de novembro de 1981 a ex-Ministra Bagnold sentiu ser seu direito condenar um homem a prisão perpétua sem lhe dar o direito de se defender, de apresentar provas ou ter o apoio de um advogado de defesa. E junto as provas desse crime seu advogado, contrato pela família do prisioneiro de guerra, apresentou provas de sua inocência. Não apenas esse Ministério condenou a Azkaban alguém sem julgamento, mas condenou um bruxo inocente sem...

Mas suas palavras se perderam diante do choque e comoção causados pela verdade terrível que ele apresentava. Harry olhou em volta e viu pessoas até chorando, meninas e alguns meninos. Olhando para Penny, a viu lhe dar um olhar arrasado e ele lhe deu um sorriso triste e uma piscadela.

— Por favor, crianças, sei que a noticia é chocante, mas faça silencio, assim podemos ouvir. — Pediu Flitwick e sua animação de sempre desaparecera. McGonagall muito pálida olhava para Dumbledore que se manteve estoicamente olhando para o teto encantado.

— Por favor, se não fizerem... precisam se acalmar... — Tentava acalmar a multidão o Sr. Balmat.

— Tudo virou um caos por aqui Donaldo, depois dessa informação terrível, os funcionários do Ministério que vieram ouvir o anúncio estão protestando e chorando.

— Isso não me surpreende Liones, essas revelações são terríveis, um homem foi condenado aquele inferno sem um julgamento e ainda por cima sendo inocente. Liones, pergunte quem é o prisioneiro, precisamos saber quem é a pobre alma.

— Vou tentar. Sr. Secretário!? Sr. Secretário!? Quem é o prisioneiro de guerra? Quem foi a vítima do Ministério?

Suas perguntas reverberaram e finalmente fez-se silencio, pois todos queriam saber.

— Muito bem, por favor, vamos explicar tudo em detalhes. O prisioneiro de guerra que esteve em cárcere privado nos últimos 10 anos é Sirius Black. — Informou o Sr. Balmat e o choque foi tão grande que ele conseguiu continuar sem que houvesse interrupções. Mas no Grande Salão McGonagall soltou uma mistura de grito e lamento, muitos a olharam e viram-na ainda mais pálida e com uma mão sobre a boca como se tentasse calar a si mesma. — As acusações contra o Sr. Black foram traição, espionagem e assassinato em massa. Ele foi encontrado e preso depois de uma explosão em uma rua trouxa onde 12 trouxas morreram em consequência de um feitiço escuro... — E aos poucos o Sr. Balmat narrou os acontecimentos daquela noite e como Bagnold, Crouch e Sparks agiram ou não agiram, com crueldade e arrogância, desconsiderando as leis e se pondo acima delas ao não oferecer ao Sr. Black o direito inalienável a defesa. — Como alguns de vocês sabem, o Sr. Black era o melhor amigo de James e Lily Potter e entre as acusações, está a de traição, foi dito por uma testemunha que os Potters fizeram do Sr. Black o guardião secreto. — Harry olhou firmemente para a mesa e tencionou o corpo ao sentir o peso de todos os olhares sobre ele. — A testemunha, Albus Dumbledore, afirmou que James e Lily Potter usaram o Sr. Black como o guardião de sua casa, mas sua alegação, enquanto não dolosa, foi falsa, pois ele nunca recebeu tal confirmação apenas foi lhe dito pelo casal Potter que queriam fazer de Sirius Black o guardião. — Dessa vez o peso dos olhares foi para Dumbledore que tranquilamente olhava a paisagem do teto encantado e mantinha as mãos juntas como em uma oração. — Mas os Potters decidiram por outro amigo, Peter Pettigrew foi feito o guardião secreto e foi ele quem revelou a Voldemort a localização dos seus supostos amigos. E foi Pettigrew quem explodiu a rua e fugiu, sim exatamente, por causa da maldade, desumanidade e incompetência dos acusados um comensal da morte fugiu e está neste momento livre para fazer maldades ao em vez de pagar por seus crimes. Todos esses fatos foram apresentados ao Primeiro Titular da ICW, Sr. Kofi Annan, já que o Supremo Chefe Albus Dumbledore não poderia presidir o julgamento desse caso. Uma comissão foi formada e caberá a ela depois de avaliar os crimes e provas, decidirem as punições de todos os envolvidos. Desde já adianto que Bagnold, Crouch e Sparks responderão criminalmente e o Ministério da magia será punido e multado por este crime terrível. — Falou o Sr. Balmat com dureza. — Continuando, no curso de nossas investigações descobrimos outros crimes cometidos por esse Ministério e um dos mais graves deles ocorreu a pouco mais de nove anos, Bartô Crouch confessou durante o interrogatório que tirou seu filho de Azkaban. Bartô Crouch Jr. foi julgado e condenado a prisão perpétua por crimes muito graves, que incluiu a tortura pela maldição cruciatus até a loucura de Frank e Alice Longbottom, aurores e heróis de guerra. Mas Crouch Sênior acreditou que seu amor por sua esposa lhe dava o direito de tirar da prisão um criminoso condenado, cometendo outros diversos crimes ao fazer isso. Vou lhes explicar o que ele fez... — E assim pela segunda vez todos ouviram boquiabertos a história da libertação de Crouch Jr. pelo seu pai, a morte de sua mãe em seu lugar e o controle mantido pela Maldição Imperius por todos esses anos.

Harry que empalidecera ao ouvir os nomes dos pais do seu amigo o olhou e viu sua expressão assombrado e palidez. Como todo mundo o olhava, Harry desviou o olhar, sabendo que Neville detestaria a atenção. Viu que Terry o encarava pálido e angustiado e apenas acenou, pois nada podiam fazer para mudar os fatos.

— Crouch Jr. será devolvido a Azkaban em breve. Outra terrível informação nos dada no decorrer da investigação foi a acusação de que Crouch Sênior ordenou a execução de bruxos infectados com a Licantropia com a anuência da ex-Ministra. Ele confessou que todos os lobisomens foram executados ao serem identificados como lobisomens, mesmo se não houvessem crimes, acusações criminosas, provas de crimes ou envolvimento com os terroristas Comensais da Morte e seu líder, Voldemort. Eles os matavam apenas por serem lobisomens. Estamos investigando e tentando descobrir quem foram os bruxos e bruxas assassinados de maneira tão cruel e se alguém tiver algum parente desaparecido e quiser entrar em contato conosco, tentaremos auxiliar a todos da melhor maneira possível. Acreditamos já ter conseguido 17 nomes até agora e vamos ter mais em breve. Deixarei agora que o Ministro fale com seus cidadãos e responderei perguntas posteriormente. — Encerrou Sr. Balmat.

— Sim... sim... Bem, como vocês ouviram, todos esses crimes horríveis aconteceram anos atrás, eu e Madame Bones colaboramos com a ICW totalmente, não somos responsáveis pela gestão anterior. Sim, bem, agora que tudo está resolvido podemos seguir em frente, vamos superar tudo isso, mas antes, ah, sim, claro. Hum... O Sr. Black foi liberto de Azkaban assim que a verdade apareceu e esteve se recuperando. Gostaria que ele e sua família subissem ao palco, sim, muito bem. — Houve uma agitação gritos e exclamações.

— Sirius Black está subindo no palco Donaldo, ele está incrivelmente magro e pálido, deve estar muito doente depois de tantos nos na prisão bruxa. — Informou Liones.

— Ah, Sr. Black, por favor, hum... Em meu nome e do Ministério da Magia pedimos desculpas formalmente por tudo o que passou e espero que a indenização oferecida pelo Ministério o ajude a se recuperar e ter uma, bem, vida boa. — Disse Fudge de maneira açucarada.

Houve um começo de barulho ecoando pelo rádio e todos perceberam que eram palmas. As dezenas de pessoas no saguão do Ministério batiam palmas para Sirius Black e Harry teve que se esforçar para não sorrir imaginando sua reação.

— Olá, boa tarde a todos. Há dez anos eu perdi parte de minha família e tinha perdido a esperança de um dia sair daquele inferno. Os Dementadores não deixam você acreditar que pode ser feliz, não o deixam ter esperança. Eu perdi a noção do tempo e quando minha prima Andrômeda Tonks foi me visitar e disse quanto tempo passou, mal pude acreditar. Queria muito agradecer a ela por ter lutado, junto com seu marido, por minha libertação teria morrido naquele lugar se não fosse por eles. — A voz de Sirius saiu frágil, mas firme. — Também quero agradecer ao Sr. Balmat e AC Denver, que fizeram o trabalho que deveria ter sido feito a 10 anos. Sr. Ministro, com seu pedido de desculpas e a indenização justa que me ofereceu considero a dívida do Ministério comigo sanada. E espero que o Sr. e Madame Bones se disponham a não permitir que algo tão terrível volte a acontecer. Obrigada.

— Sim, sim, fico feliz Sr. Black, bem, agora abriremos para perguntas. Sim? Você?

— Liones McDorsey, Sr. Ministro, tenho uma pergunta para o Sr. Black. Por favor, Sr. Black depois de toda essa tragédia que interrompeu sua vida por 10 anos quais são seus planos para o futuro?

— Bem, eu estou feliz de acordar todos os dias, é melhor quando durmo sem pesadelos, e saber que não é um sonho, que estou mesmo livre. Estou feliz com pequenas coisas, como o sol da manhã me aquecendo e comida de verdade e não aquela gosma que servem em Azkaban. Não tenho planos para o futuro, estou vivendo um dia de cada vez e meu maior objetivo é recuperar minha saúde completamente.

— Rita Skeeter, Profeta Diário. Uma pergunta para o Sr. Secretário. Albus Dumbledore será punido por seus crimes?

— Srta. Skeeter essa não é minha decisão, é possível que Albus Dumbledore seja punido, mas não criminalmente. Uma decisão virá em alguns meses da comissão formada por integrantes da ICW. Assim que isso acontecer vocês saberão.

— Lovegood, O Pasquim, uma pergunta para o Sr. Ministro. Sr. Ministro diante de todos esses fatos o Ministério considera terminar sua associação com Dementadores?

— O que? Não de maneira nenhuma, uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, próximo...

— Quem é o novo Chefe Auror?

— Quem é o novo Chefe do Departamento de Ligações Internacionais?

— Por quais crimes serão condenados os acusados?

— Qual a possível punição de Albus Dumbledore, caso ele não responda criminalmente?

— Quais são as mudanças feitas no Departamento de Leis para que nenhum cidadão tema ser jogado em Azkaban por um capricho de um Ministro?

— De quem o Sr. mais sente falta durante esses 10 anos de ausência? Algum amor perdido?

E assim, um a um, vários foram fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas. O foco era Dumbledore, as mudanças no Ministério e a vida e sofrimento de Sirius, que respondeu a tudo seriamente, mas em nenhum momento mencionou o Harry, como estava combinado. No salão ninguém se moveu para ir para as aulas, os pratos do almoço desapareceram e ninguém se incomodou. Todos pareciam meio congelados, paralisados diante das terríveis informações divulgadas. Os meninos estavam pálidos e algumas meninas choravam, os professores pareciam solenes e sérios como se alguém tivesse morrido e os dois que mais se destacavam eram McGonagall que chorava e Snape que tinha uma expressão raivosa.

Quando finalmente eles encerraram e foram embora ficou apenas os locutores analisando e falando sobre as notícias. Harry não precisou sinalizar, com um gesto sutil um dos gêmeos desligou o rádio e o silencio caiu sobre o salão como uma mortalha. Então alguém fungou e outro se mexeu e as conversas começaram em um sussurro. E para surpresa de Harry a primeira a se levantar foi Lisa Turpin, ela se adiantou uns poucos passos na direção dos professores e parecia chorar.

— Professor? Professor Flitwick? Meu pai desapareceu na época da guerra, nunca mais voltou para a mamãe e eu. Nós supomos que ele tivesse sido morto na guerra, morto por comensais. O senhor acha que ele poderia ser um dos que o Ministério assassinou? — Disse ela, torcendo as mãos angustiada.

— Meu pai também desapareceu Professor, minha mãe nem sabia que ele era um bruxo, mas quando eu recebi minha carta ela percebeu que ele fazia coisa estranhas as vezes. O senhor acha que ele poderia ser um dos nomes? — Disse Dean Thomas muito pálido.

— Meu irmão desapareceu Professor, ele era um lobisomem, foi mordido logo depois que se formou da escola, 2 anos depois ele desapareceu. — Disse um garoto magricela, da mesa Gryffindor, 6º ano.

E assim se fez o caos, pois aos poucos mais 12 crianças se levantaram alegando sobre algum parente desaparecido. Dumbledore conversou brevemente com McGonagall, que lhe deu uma resposta atravessada e depois deixou o salão ainda chorando. Flitwick assumiu as rédeas com as 15 crianças ansiosas por informações e Dumbledore trocou mais algumas palavras com Snape, Harry observou que o professor de Poções parecia capaz de cuspir ódio com suas palavras cortantes. Ele também deixou o salão rapidamente com suas vestes o fazendo parecer um morcegão. Depois o diretor se virou para os alunos.

— Bem, todos devem ir para seus dormitórios, as aulas de hoje estão canceladas. Por favor, peço que todos sejam sensíveis e não façam perguntas aos envolvidos e mencionados, tudo já foi um grande choque e eles precisam de apoio e não curiosidade. Agora vão, andem, andem, todos vão descansar e amanhã as aulas retomaram novamente. — Disse ele muito seriamente e com voz suave.

Muitos se acalmaram com seu tom e segurança, mas muitos outros o olharam com cenhos franzidos, esperando talvez alguma explicação ou talvez olhando pela primeira vez e vendo um homem falho, um homem que estava longe de ser perfeito. E isso talvez fosse um dos maiores choques da tarde.

Harry e Terry se levantaram, mas ignoraram seus colegas que iam para a torre e foram na direção da biblioteca, entraram em um corredor estreito cuja entrada ficava atrás estátua de uma princesa de manto, coroa e cajado. Seguiram rapidamente pelo corredor iluminado até chegarem ao Covil, nenhum deles disse nada apenas esperando e não demorou muito para ouvirem passos, infelizmente, era uma pessoa só. Hermione entrou pálida e angustiada, com lagrimas nos olhos.

— Harry! Você estava certo! Ele era inocente e o Ministério é tão cruel, mataram lobisomens. Talvez os pais de Dean e Lisa. — Ela disse de maneira entrecortada, parecia cheia de sentimentos intensos e agitada andava de um lado para o outro. Terry fez menção de se aproximar para acalmá-la, mas Harry o parou. — Isso está errado! Tudo está errado! Eles deveriam cuidar e proteger, os adultos, as autoridades. Dumbledore mentiu e ele não cuidou de você nos seus tios e não impediu o Ministério de prender seu padrinho sem julgamento. E deixou que seres inocentes fossem executados, nem um animal pode ser morto assim e eles... eles...

Harry pensou que ela fosse conter a energia de raiva que a percorria e transformar em lagrimas como das outras vezes.

— Coloque para fora Hermione. — Ele a incentivou, ela o olhou ferozmente como se zangada com ele e encurralada, agitada ainda andando de lá para cá e Harry viu o que ia acontecer um segundo antes e tirando sua varinha, disse: — Protego.

— Eu os odeio! Eu os odeio! Aghhhhh! — Gritou ela e sua magia se agitou e se expandiu saltou para fora dela quebrando o vidro das janelas, virando a mesa de chá e batendo em seu escudo.

— Nossa! — Exclamou Terry surpreso.

Harry ficou em silencio e quando a magia da amiga se acalmou deixou cair seu escudo. Hermione estava ofegante e seus olhos estavam secos, a raiva, decepção e magoa ainda existiam, mas agora estava carregado de muita revolta.

— Vocês sabiam de tudo isso, a meses sabem de tudo, achei que fossemos amigos. Não entendo porque não nos contaram, não confiaram em mim e Neville. — Disse ela duramente.

— O motivo é óbvio. Onde está Neville? — Perguntou Harry preocupado.

— Não sei, nos perdemos na multidão, pensei que o encontraria aqui. E o que quer dizer com óbvio? Não há nada de óbvio em esconder tantas informações importantes. — Ela ainda estava com raiva e descontando neles, mas não eram eles o alvo de sua raiva.

— Concerte as janelas, vou tentar encontrar o Neville e depois conversamos todos de uma vez. — Disse Harry e saiu da sala. Seguindo pelo corredor, Harry saiu no primeiro andar outra vez e foi no lugar onde ele acreditava seu amigo estaria.

A estufa 1 estava vazia, mas Harry seguiu até o fundo e encontro seu amigo fungando baixinho no meio das flores que eles plantaram. Sentindo seu coração se apertar, Harry se sentou ao seu lado em silencio, Neville percebeu sua presença, mas não disse nada.

Pegando uma tesoura de poda Harry começou a cuidar das flores, depois de um tempo, hesitante, Neville fez o mesmo, mas ainda não falaram nada. Passou-se quase 10 minutos antes de Neville falar alguma coisa.

— Meus pais não morreram na guerra, Bellatrix Lestrange, seu marido Rodolphus Lestrange, o irmão dele Rabastan Lestrange e Bartô Crouch Jr. os encontraram depois do desaparecimento de Volde...mort. Eles eram aurores, os melhores, lutaram e prenderam muitos comensais. Minha avó disse que depois do Halloween muitos voltaram para o nosso lado alegando a Maldição Imperius, outros fugiram e outros começaram a agir selvagemente tentando descobrir o que acontecera com seu Mestre, tentando encontrá-lo. Meus pais foram encurralados, os quatro os torturaram com a Maldição Cruciatus em busca de informações que eles não sabiam, ninguém sabia como Voldemort fora destruído. — Neville fungou baixinho, mas continuou a tratar as flores com carinho. — Eles vivem na Enfermaria de danos permanentes no St. Mungus, os curandeiros disseram que os danos em seus nervos e cérebros são irreversíveis. Eu sempre os visito com a minha avó, mas eles não sabem quem somos e acho que nem perceberiam se nunca mais fossemos. As vezes não quero ir mais porque dói... — Sua voz se embargou e ele suspirou tremulo. — Dói muito os ver assim e não os ter de verdade e saber que isso nunca via mudar.

O silencio se manteve tristemente por um momento e Harry sentiu suas próprias lagrimas deslizarem por seu rosto.

— Acho que está errado. — Sussurrou suavemente.

— Estou errado? — Neville estava confuso.

— Sim, acho que está errado quando diz que seus pais não perceberiam se nunca mais o visitasse. O mundo, principalmente, nosso mundo não é apenas físico. Os espíritos de seus pais e suas magias ainda estão lá e aposto que eles o reconhecem e sabem que você está crescendo e que está seguro, aposto que se sentem felizes por isso. — Disse Harry com voz rouca.

— Você acha? — Perguntou Neville, com os olhos cheios de esperança.

— Sim, acho, eu também não sentia meus pais, não os conhecia e não os sentia, mas agora é diferente. Eu posso sentir o amor deles por mim, sempre esteve lá, mas eu não me permitia sentir ou saber. As vezes posso até sentir eles comigo, sussurrando o seu amor e aí eu sei que não estou sozinho. — Harry chorou suavemente. — Você tem que se permitir sentir o amor deles por você, Neville, se permitir se conectar com sua magia e seus espíritos, porque isso é possível, nós somos muito mais do que mente e corpo.

Neville estava chorando e soltando a tesoura se inclinou como se não aguentasse a dor. Harry ficou em silencio, colocou a mão em seu ombro e deixou seu amigo chorar baixinho, entendia muito bem o que ele sentia e não estar sozinho era bom.

— Alguma vez vão embora Harry, essa dor e saudades vão embora? — Perguntou ele tristemente.

— Não, mas acho que fica melhor, eu estou melhor. Falar sobre isso ajuda e ser sincero sobre o que está sentindo para si mesmo também. E viver ajuda, todos os dias eu vivo, sorrio e aprendo e amo em homenagem aos meus pais, por mim e por eles. — Disse Harry sincero. — Temos muito pelo que viver e ser feliz Neville, vai ter dias mais difíceis e dias em tudo o que queremos é estar sozinhos, mas é nesses momentos que eu penso que não devo parar. Tenho que lutar, tenho que honrá-los e vingá-los e não vou parar até que o que aconteceu com eles não tenha sido em vão e esquecido, como um detalhe sem importância, como um acidente trágico. Nossos pais foram tirados de nós, foram arrancados de suas vidas, assassinados, feridos e isso foi permitido, Voldemort e esses quatros comensais são apenas os seres cruéis que seguravam a varinha.

— Não sou tão forte ou corajoso como você, Harry, mas quero me vingar, quero te ajudar a mudar o mundo mágico. — Disse ele tristemente.

— Você me diz que seus pais foram feridos, que estão todos estes anos em um hospital sem reconhecê-lo e você os visitam durante anos e anos, mesmo sem esperança que melhorem. Durante todo esse ano você guardou tudo, não contou ou desabafou com ninguém e me diz que não é forte ou corajoso? — Disse Harry e sorriu tristemente. — Sra. Serafina me disse uma vez que ia repetir que eu mereço ser amado até eu acreditar nisso e agora eu lhe digo, você é forte e corajoso e vou repetir isso até que você acredite.

Neville acenou e fungou de novo enxugando as lagrimas do rosto.

— Como você me encontrou? — Perguntou curioso, se levantando, já se sentia pronto para sair do seu esconderijo. Ainda doía, mas falar sobre isso e não ter mais esse segredo pesando sobre seus ombros o aliviou e ele se sentia melhor, incrivelmente.

— Bem, eu pensei que você procuraria um lugar onde ninguém poderia te encontrar e ficar te encarando e fazendo perguntas. — Disse Harry se levantando e tirando a sujeira da veste.

— Mas você me encontrou. — Apontou Neville confuso.

— Porque eu sou seu amigo e te conheço. — Disse Harry simplesmente, depois passou um braço sobre seus ombros e continuou. — Agora vamos lá encontrar alguns outros amigos nossos, eles devem estar preocupados. E eu preciso lhe contar que nossa Hermione parece ter finalmente libertado algumas das amarras que estavam lhe segurando.

— Hum? — Neville perguntou e ficou ainda mais confuso enquanto eles caminhavam para o 5º andar e Harry lhe contou o que acontecera. — E eu perdi isso?

— Pois é, foi legal, meio assustador, mas legal. — Disse Harry sorrindo. O importante é que distraíra seu amigo e agora seus olhos brilhavam, meio divertidos, meio preocupados.

Quando chegaram ao Covil encontraram muito mais do que seus amigos esperando. Penny estava por lá e andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, Hermione fazia o mesmo do outro lado da sala. Terry estava sentado em um poltrona, Fred e George em um sofá acompanhando com certa apreensão e diversão as meninas impacientes e zangadas. Quando o viram as duas olharam para ele e ao mesmo tempo disseram.

— Você! Até que enfim decidiu aparecer!

— Harry! Porque demorou tanto?

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso e encarando Terry o viu dar de ombros, como se não quisesse se envolver. Ele estreitou os olhos para o amigo e se voltando para Hermione, respondeu:

— Demorei porque tinha que demorar. — E se voltando para Penny, continuou sarcástico. — Oi Penny, tudo bem? Eu estou ótimo, muito obrigado por perguntar.

Isso provocou o riso dos irmãos ruivos que se levantaram e vieram bater em seus ombros.

— Harry, você é bem corajoso, meu amigo e nós não gostaríamos de estar na sua pele quando essas duas acabarem com o que planejaram fazer com você. Certo, George? — Perguntou George, divertido.

— Sim, mas queremos assistir se você não se importar. Sempre gostamos de ver de perto um assassinato verbal sangrento, mas antes preferimos que você nos pague por nossos excelentes serviços prestados. Apenas no caso de você não sobreviver. Isso me parece justo, certo Fred? — Disse Fred com um sorriso malicioso.

Harry os olhou com frieza, mas quem o conhecia poderia ver o humor no brilho dos olhos verdes.

— Sim, é justo. Vocês já conseguiram o rádio? Desfizeram os encantos? — Perguntou Harry objetivamente.

— Sim, tudo feito e limpo. Os professores e alunos estavam muito ocupados para se preocuparem com quem colocou o rádio ao vivo no Grande Salão. Ainda estão pelo que vimos, quando você disse que seria uma bomba estava falando sério, cara. — Disse George, seu sorriso mais apagado.

— Sim e não fizemos ninguém rir, isso prejudica nossa reputação, você poderia ter nos avisado que as notícias eram bombasticamente tristes. — Acrescentou Fred.

— Vocês venceram Dumbledore ou foi só eu que vi o diretor tentando deligar o rádio e na verdade ele nem conseguiu encontrar onde estava. A mim parece que a reputação de vocês subiu alguns graus depois dessa. — Disse Harry e ele viu os dois irmãos idênticos arregalarem os olhos, se encararem e com um enorme sorriso, dizerem juntos:

— Mal! Não tínhamos pensado nisso!

— Sim, imagino que pensar não seja o forte de vocês, é por isso que estão na Gryffindor e eu na Ravenclaw. — Disse Harry segurando a vontade de rir.

— Ei, isso foi maldade. O plano foi nosso e foi perfeitamente executado, ninguém faria melhor, certo Fred? — Disse Fred e Harry fez uma careta, eles não percebiam que essa piada desgastava fácil?

— Espera, o plano do rádio foi de vocês? E a ideia foi sua? — Perguntou Penny os encarando indignada. — Vocês sabem que sou uma monitora, certo? Eu poderia denunciá-los aos professores e tirar pontos dos três e de quem mais estiver envolvido! — Continuou muito zangada e cruzou os braços no fim.

— Sim, mas você veio aqui porque quer respostas e se fizer isso não as terá, portanto, essa me parece uma ameaça vazia. Estamos na mesma casa Penny, reconheço um blefe quando vejo um. — Disse Harry firmemente.

— Pessoal, porque não paramos com as alfinetadas e conversa sem sentido e nos sentamos para falar seriamente. Estamos todos ansiosos e impactados com o que aconteceu e lidando isso da maneira errada. — Disse Terry razoavelmente, como sempre acalmando o ambiente.

— Eu concordo. Aqui, Fred e George. — Disse Harry jogando um saquinho de veludo de moedas para cada um, com seus respectivos nomes corretos. — Os 100 galeões combinado, 50 para cada um e o extra prometido, mais 10 galeões para cada. Se vocês quiserem ficar podem, mas saibam que isso vai ainda na execução do seu trabalho, sigilo absoluto é necessário. Se vazarem informações cuidarei de aniquilar suas reputações e não os chamarei para empreendimentos futuros. — Disse sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

Os gêmeos olharam para as bolsas com olhos arregalados, nunca tiveram tanto dinheiro, depois se olharam e acenaram em uma conversa silenciosa.

— Não se preocupe Harry, qualquer coisa que ouvirmos no Covil fica no Covil. E sempre que precisar dos nossos serviços pode nos chamar. — Disse George e se sentou com o irmão em um sofá, Neville sentou-se com eles.

Harry esperou e olhou para Penny e Hermione, a primeira se sentou, mas sua amiga continuou de pé perto da janela que estava reparada, aberta agora deixando uma brisa entrar e refrescar o calor.

— Antes de mais nada, quero lhes dizer que o que vou dizer é importante e sigiloso. Não falem com ninguém sobre, por favor, poderiam me trazer muitos problemas. E quero dizer e, sei que isso está te incomodando Hermione, que nem Terry ou eu, sabíamos nada sobre Crouch Jr. e muito menos sobre a crueldade com os lobisomens. — Harry falou isso olhando para sua amiga que ele podia perceber relaxou levemente e acenou com sua afirmação. — Se soubéssemos poderíamos ter lhes preparado, tudo o que esperávamos eram as informações sobre Sirius.

— Sim, estamos tão chocados como vocês e nossa ideia ao colocar a rádio bruxa ao vivo era para que as informações não fossem escondidas ou limitadas. Queríamos que todos soubessem a verdade, vocês sabem o que pensamos sobre a alienação e mentiras contadas pelo Ministério. — Disse Terry, seriamente. — Na verdade, soubemos que essa entrevista coletiva foi uma exigência de Sirius, pois o Ministro Fudge queria abafar todos os fatos e não permitir que se tornassem públicos.

— Isso é um absurdo! Todas essas crueldades e ainda negando nosso direito a uma imprensa livre? — Disse Hermione raivosa.

— Eu entendo porque vocês quiseram que ouvíssemos as notícias e fico feliz que não sabiam sobre os outros fatos, porque isso teria sido muito cruel. Com todos e principalmente com os envolvidos. — Disse Penny olhando brevemente para Neville. — Mas a questão é como vocês sabiam sobre Sirius Black?

— Porque Sirius Black é meu padrinho. — Harry viu os olhares surpresos de todos, menos Terry e, suspirando, contou a eles como ao saber dos fatos que levaram à prisão de Sirius e que além de seu padrinho era seu guardião indicado no testamento dos seus pais, percebeu que nada fazia sentido.

Harry explicou por quase uma hora, com ajuda de Terry e depois contou como o Sr. Falc conseguira tirar seu padrinho da prisão bruxa.

— Bem, durante as férias de páscoa eu finalmente o conheci e foi incrível. Ele era como um irmão para os meus pais e, bem, ele realmente gosta de mim. Sirius ainda tem muito que se recuperar, mas temos esperança que um dia possamos viver juntos. — Encerrou ele timidamente.

— Oh, Harry, seria incrível se você pudesse deixar a casa dos seus parentes. — Disse Hermione e Harry acenou, sentindo-se culpado por não contar a ela sobre o processo de guarda que começaria no início do verão.

— Incrível como você conseguiu libertar seu padrinho Harry, e tudo o que você fez foi olhar para o que não fazia sentido. — Disse Penny e seu olhar de admiração o fez corar.

— Eu apenas me importava o suficiente para olhar e ver a verdade que era bem clara. Dumbledore e outros não fizeram, não se preocuparam, foram cruéis e incompetentes. Desumanos como disse o Sr. Balmat. — Disse Harry levemente constrangido. — Bem, é isso.

— Espera, quero saber como vocês conseguiram enganar o diretor e colocar o rádio para o Salão inteiro ouvir? — Perguntou ela olhando para os gêmeos com olhar aguçado.

— Nós contamos, se você concordar que o que se ouve no Covil fica no Covil. Certo, George? — Disse George um pouco inseguro.

— Com certeza, ainda que não daremos muito detalhes, afinal não podemos passar informações demais e criar uma concorrência. Fred, irmão meu, você não acha que eles poderiam querer roubar nossas ideias? — Disse Fred com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Bem pensado irmão George, bem pensado. — Disse George os olhando desconfiadamente.

— Ah, por favor vocês dois, acredita mesmo que alguém aqui tem interesse em se tornarem brincalhões? — Disse Hermione exasperada, ela estava sentada no banco da janela.

— Bem, pensando assim, provavelmente não, mas não sei se podemos arriscar. — Disse Fred cruzando os braços teimosamente.

— É melhor falarem logo ou vou lhes mostrar o que aprendi na ultimas aulas da McGonagall sobre transfiguração humana, sabe, eu poderia usá-los para treinar para minhas OWLs. — Disse Penny pegando sua varinha e a girando enquanto os encarava com um olhar ameaçador.

Harry viu os irmãos ruivos empalidecerem e engolirem em seco e sorriu divertido.

— Ok, ok, nos rendemos diante de suas cruéis ameaças Srta. Monitora. É melhor Fred, além disso todos aqui são muito bonzinhos para terem o espirito para a diversão. — Disse Fred com um bico.

— Bem, como provavelmente não sairemos inteiros do Covil, o melhor é falarmos tudo, George. — Disse George e se inclinando sorriu divertido. — Nossa ideia brilhante para enganar o grande diretor começa com colocar o rádio do lado de fora do grande Salão, porque sabíamos que ele procuraria dentro do Salão.

— Sim, simples e eficaz. — Disse Fred malicioso. — Nós usamos nossas vassouras e discretamente, colocamos o rádio do lado de fora da janela do Salão Principal e, claro, o desiludimos.

— Mas esse é um feitiço do 6º ano! — Exclamou Hermione surpresa.

— Veja isso Fred, pequena sabe tudo duvidando da nossa genialidade. — Disse Fred mordaz.

— Ei! — Gritou Terry irritado.

— Tudo bem Terry, posso me defender. — Disse Hermione se aproximando e falou maldosamente. — Meu nome é Hermione, se voltar a esquecer meu nome vou me juntar a Penny em seus testes, sempre quis saber mais sobre transfiguração humana.

— E, se eu fosse você, a escutava Fred, nossa Hermione é a melhor do nosso ano em Transfiguração. — Disse Harry divertido.

— Ok, desculpa Hermione, vocês são muito sérios e tensos, não gostam de uma brincadeirinha. — Disse Fred dando de ombros.

— De qualquer formar fiquei surpresa que vocês soubessem um feitiço tão avançado, pelo que sei nossa chefe de casa Prof.ª Vector tem apontado e insistido que vocês estudem mais, pois suas notas estão lá embaixo. Ela até escreveu para os seus pais. — Disse Hermione de braços cruzados.

— Tirando o fato de que nossa casa parece que só tem fofoqueiros e isso não é da sua conta. — Disse Fred mal-humorado. — Acha que perdemos tempo aprendendo feitiços para aulas tolas. Nós aprendemos para nossas brincadeiras e empreendimentos, como o feitiço de desilusão, que precisamos para poder andar pela escola sem sermos pegos. E como podem ver isso é muito mais rentável. — Disse ele jogando seu saquinho de moedas para o alto e o pegando habilmente.

— Ok, então vocês estudam por conta própria, mas não entendo, se são inteligentes e tão poderosos a ponto de aprenderem um feitiço tão avançado, porque não aplicam isso nas aulas e testes? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa. Sua impressão sobre os gêmeos é que eles não tinham interesse em aprender.

— E por que faríamos isso? — Perguntou Fred de queixo erguido.

— Sim, além do fato de que seria chato, perderíamos um tempo enorme onde poderíamos estar fazendo algo muito mais divertido e lucrativo. — Disse George sorridente.

— Consigo pensar em uns 10 motivos para se dedicarem nas aulas e ter boas notas, mas só vou falar de um. — Disse Harry. — Se vocês se esforçarem um pouco mais, principalmente, nos testes e exames e tirar boas notas, não vão ter professores, chefe de casa ou seus pais pegando no pé e vigiando tudo o que fazem, tentando controlá-los. Assim terão mais tempo e sossego para fazer suas pesquisas, projetos e brincadeiras. — Harry se expressou inteligentemente.

Os gêmeos o encararam bastante surpresos e depois se encaram conversando silenciosamente mais uma vez.

— Não tínhamos pensado nisso por esse ponto de vista, caro baix... quer dizer, caro Harry. — Disse Fred surpreso.

— Sabe, George, estou começando a pensar que ter amigos Ravenclaws tem suas vantagens. — Disse George sorridente.

— Bem, isso que falei é muito óbvio, mas vocês devem refletir que se querem no futuro entrar no mundo dos negócios das brincadeiras tem que ser levados a sério e boas notas podem ajudar vocês a conseguirem um investidor. Pensem nisso. — Disse Harry e viu os dois se olharem de sobrancelhas arqueadas e depois acenar seriamente.

— Agora continuem, estou curioso para saber como fizeram para o som do rádio se ampliar daquele jeito. — Perguntou Terry.

— Bem, essa foi a parte mais fácil, nós usamos o feitiço Excelsum Sonidus, ele é uma versão do Sonorus, mas para objetos e aumenta o som, também fizemos uma runa de amplificação do som, assim além de alto, o som viajou por todo o Grande Salão. — Explicou George.

— Acreditamos até que foi mais longe, porque alguns alunos que não estavam almoçando foram chegando no meio da transmissão. — Disse Fred.

— Foi simples e eficaz, como dissemos. — Disse George.

— Mas Fred, como vocês tinham certeza de que o diretor não o encontraria? — Perguntou Neville.

— Ele não é o Fred, Neville, é o George, eles se chamam ao contrario para confundir. — Disse Harry divertidamente.

— Ei, não revele nosso segredo Harry. — Protestou o George.

— Sim, é nossa brincadeira favorita, ninguém nunca sabe quem é quem, cara. Não estrague a diversão. — Disse Fred, com o cenho franzido.

— Eu não sei como as pessoas não percebem quem é quem, para mim é bem claro. — Disse Harry e olhou para os amigos que acenaram negativamente. — Vocês não podem ver as diferenças?

— Que diferenças? Eles são idênticos! — Exclamou Hermione, se aproximando e tentando ver o que o amigo via.

— Vocês têm que ver além da aparência e olhar mais profundo, para a personalidade, o jeito de agir e falar, até o que eles falam. — Disse Harry dando de ombros como se fosse óbvio. — Eles são bem diferentes.

— Como? Para mim, parece tudo igual. — Disse Neville olhando os gêmeos com atenção.

Os dois garotos já estavam se sentindo como animais em um zoológico. Hermione também os olhava intensamente, Terry e a tal monitora até se inclinaram para a frente para encará-los melhor.

— Bem, para começar o Geor...

— Ei, ei, ei! Pode parar aí mesmo. Nada de nos dissecar e contar nossos segredos. Se você sabe como nos identificar guarde para si mesmo, parceiro. — Disse Fred meio irritado.

— Sim, Harry, somos amigos e parceiros agora e não falamos os segredos uns dos outros, precisamos manter nossas identidades escondidas, isso é importante para nós. — Pediu George, como sempre mais suave. Como ninguém percebia?

— Ok, se isso é importante vou guardar para mim e também é um bom treino para vocês observarem além da superfície e aparência. — Disse Harry apontando para os amigos, que acenaram mal-humorados por não terem suas curiosidades satisfeitas.

— E acredito com isso que podemos ir embora meu irmão mais bonito. Cumprimos nossa missão com perfeição e revelamos nossos segredos sob ameaças terríveis, assim deixamos o Covil de Harry Potter inteiros. — Disse Fred divertidamente. Isso provocou risos e Hermione os olhou exasperada.

Harry acompanhou os dois até a saída, queria agradecer e frisar a importância de segredo, assim nada de se gabarem nem mesmo com os amigos e chamar a atenção. Eles concordaram e já estavam saindo quando um deles, Harry os identificava mais facilmente quando eles falavam, se voltou para ele pensativo.

— Harry, uma dúvida, porque você nos deu o dinheiro combinado em bolsinhas separadas? Quer dizer, porque não colocar tudo em uma bolsa só? — Perguntou George.

— Ora, isso é óbvio. Vocês são dois, assim o pagamento do serviço é meio a meio. Porque lhes daria uma única bolsa como se vocês fossem um só uma pessoa? — Considerou Harry dando de ombros, mas viu suas expressões confusas e logo depois eles se foram e Harry voltou a sala do Covil.

— Harry, tudo isso que aconteceu tem a ver com os planos que você tem? Você me disse que quando tivéssemos tempo me contaria sobre eles. — Disse Penny, muito séria.

— Penny, sinceramente, tudo a ver com Sirius é uma questão pessoal, ele é a única família deixada por meus pais. E ainda de certa maneira tem, porque tudo o que fiz desde que vim para o mundo mágico foi me rebelar, me recusar a olhar para o outro lado para coisas que sei que estão erradas ou que não fazem sentido. Aprendi a questionar e foi isso que me permitiu descobrir o que fizeram com meu padrinho. — Disse Harry e olhando para seus amigos suspirou. — Os meus planos para o verão são muito grandes, mas muito mesmo, preciso que vocês não apenas compreendam que não podem falar nada, também não podem permitir que usem legilimência e captem de suas mentes essas informações.

— Legilimência? O que é isso? — Penny estava confusa.

Harry olhou para Terry e o amigo lhe explicou sobre as duas técnicas mentais e como eram importantes.

— Eu nunca ouvi falar sobre isso. — Disse Penny confusa.

— Porque os livros sobre o assunto estão na parte restrita da Biblioteca e nada nos é dito ou ensinado sobre isso. Mas as crianças puros-sangues começam a aprender em casa, antes mesmo de virem para Hogwarts. — Disse Hermione cruzando os braços revoltada.

— Isso acontece porque as famílias antigas entendem que seus filhos têm que proteger os segredos das famílias. Alguns não querem nem correr o risco de alguém descobrir onde fica suas mansões, famílias antigas mantem a localização de suas casas ancestrais em segredo. — Disse Terry dando de ombros.

— Isso é apenas algo a mais que as pessoas que estão no comando querem nos impedir de aprender. Eles querem que o mundo mágico seja só deles e nos tratam como se fossemos um bando de parasitas, invadindo e roubando sua preciosa magia e tradições antigas. Tudo está errado e o que descobrimos hoje e a maneira como tratam as criaturas mágicas, a escravização dos elfos domésticos. — Hermione estava novamente andando de um lado para o outro e sua revolta era visível. —Eu não sei o que está planejando Harry, mas quero ajudar e minha oclumência está indo bem. Eu alcancei o estado ausência no outro dia e entendi que preciso fortalecer meu exército mental, o controle de minhas emoções também é muito bom, bem, com exceção de hoje. — Disse ela levemente envergonhada.

— Hoje foi um dia especial para todos nós, acredito. E se Penny estiver disposta a aprender oclumência e não chamar a atenção de Dumbledore para si, acredito que não vamos ter problemas. Mas vocês dois, o diretor vai vir para cima de mim com tudo e como meus amigos podem esperar que estarão sendo observados bem de perto, como descobrimos o Terry já está. — Disse Harry olhando para Neville e Hermione, que acenaram. — Precisam agir normalmente, se ficarem agitados ou mostrarem um comportamento diferente, fará com que ele se aproxime e nenhum de nós pode realmente resistir se Dumbledore decidir descobrir o que sabemos ou planejamos.

— Mas porque é tão importante que ele não saiba sobre seus planos? E porque você não confia nele? — Perguntou Penny preocupada e confusa.

Harry hesitou e olhou para Terry pedindo conselhos.

— Acho que você pode confiar neles e como eu disse uma vez sozinhos não mudamos nada, temos que nos unir. — Terry disse sinceramente.

— Ok, não falei nada disso na época das reuniões porque o mais importante era todos saberem os fatos e mentiras. Também porque não tinha provas e não queria dissecar minha vida na frente de todos, muitos eram apenas estranhos, mas vocês são meus amigos e acredito, como dito por Terry, que posso confiar em vocês. — Disse Harry e nervosamente enxugou as mãos suadas na veste, começando a falar de sua infância, do testamento de seus pais, da prisão de Sirius e o papel de Dumbledore nela, ainda que não houvessem provas de dolo, falou sobre como ele nunca o procurou ou lhe ensinou nada apesar de ser seu tutor e as cartas mentirosas para o Departamento de Educação. Sobre Hagrid, Sr. Corner, sobre o espelho e a capa e o encontro do diretor com o Sr. Falc. Contou sobre o pedido de guarda e a esperança de que Harry poderia deixar os Dursleys, mas o medo que o diretor não permitisse por causa de seus planos, sejam eles quais forem.

— Bem, é isso. — Disse ele timidamente. Olhou para os amigos, Terry como sempre parecia triste com tudo o que ouviu, Neville voltara a chorar e estava zangado. Penny tinha lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, mas Hermione era quem mais parecia sofrer, raiva, revolta, decepção e tristeza pareciam consumi-la.

— Eu não entendo. O porque ele faz e fez tudo isso. — Disse ela tremulamente.

— Não sabemos suas intenções e de tudo o que ouvimos sobre ele, talvez o diretor acredite que está fazendo o bem ou pelo menos não o mal. — Considerou Terry sensato.

— Isso é um pensamento assustador, se ele fez o mal, não é quem pensamos, se ele fez o mal achando que estava fazendo o bem, nunca foi quem pensamos. — Disse Penny, aflita.

— Além disso é óbvio que tudo o que ele fez foi para controlar você, inclusive a crueldade de não exigir um julgamento ao seu padrinho. Mesmo que ele tivesse certeza que Sirius era culpado, aposto que considerou mais seguro assim, não havia ninguém para contestar seus planos. — Disse Neville meio enojado.

— E Harry, se ele quer te controlar, Merlin... como podemos supor que não seja para algo terrível? — Disse Penny assombrada.

— Não podemos, é por isso que precisamos manter o perfil baixo, não chamar atenção. A audiência por minha guarda deve ser um segredo absoluto até o ultimo segundo e eu devo parecer inofensivo pelo maior tempo possível. Esses fatos estão em contagem regressiva e acho que até esse momento vamos ter mais informações e possivelmente a verdade. — Disse Harry simplesmente.

— A partir disso, o que fazemos? — Hermione perguntou. — Quais são seus planos?

— Para mim? Ainda não sei, tudo é ainda muito obscuro. Para o mundo mágico, se tiverem com tempo vou lhes contar minhas ideias e algumas delas já estão entrando em vigor, enquanto falamos. — Disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

Isso levantou o interesse de todos, Hermione enxugou as lagrimas e se sentou pronta para agir, Neville acenou com determinação e Terry como sempre sorriu o apoiando. Penny era a mais confusa, talvez um pouco chocada com a reviravolta de tudo, em algumas horas seu mundo e o mundo mágico se transformara em um caos.

Sirius deixou o Ministério imediatamente depois do fim do anuncio público do Ministro. Para não responder mais perguntas dos repórteres e ao mesmo tempo fugir dos olhares curiosos. E o mais importante, para não ter que se encontrar com Dumbledore, a última coisa que queria era estar frente a frente com o Diretor de Hogwarts e ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas. Pior seria se o homem tentasse convencê-lo a deixar o Harry na casa de seus tios, tinha medo de acabar fazendo uma loucura, dar-lhe um soco no nariz torto, por exemplo. Isso colocaria todos os planos no chinelo e Sirius, infelizmente, não se acreditava equilibrado o suficiente para manter o sangue frio.

Durante o resto da semana ele ficou bem longe do whisky de fogo, acordou cedo para os exercícios, se alimentou com pratos gigantescos de comida saudável e na parte da tarde foi a fisioterapia diariamente. Ele também se encontrou com Martin Madaki para uma primeira sessão de psicoterapia e se sentiu muito estranho de se sentar em uma poltrona e falar sobre seus sentimentos. Se não fosse a conversa que teve com Harry, onde ele lhe disse que se sentiu melhor, Sirius não voltaria, mas o desejo de melhorar e não desapontar seu afilhado o fez deixar a estranheza de lado e prosseguir com as sessões 3 vezes por semana.

Ele também se reuniu com seu advogado e administrador e se inteirou de seus negócios. Falc vinha a algumas semanas trabalhando nos papeis dos negócios Black e terminada a auditoria agora era o momento de conhecer e aprender como gerenciar seus negócios.

— Bem, sua herança pessoal, deixada a você pelo seu tio Alphard não tem muito problemas. Seu tio era muito inteligente e basicamente comprava imóveis velhos por um preço baixo, reformava e revendia com um enorme lucro. Com sua morte, tudo foi deixado a você, que decidiu apenas reformar as propriedades e esperar o fim da guerra para vender. — Apontou Falc.

— Sim, quando meu tio morreu, eu estava em meu último ano da escola, era muito jovem e não sabia muito bem o que fazer com tudo isso. Decidi concluir as reformadas das casas e me dedicar a guerra e depois quando tivesse mais tempo pensaria sobre isso, mas nunca houve esse momento. — Disse Sirius olhando para a lista de propriedades. — Eu nem me lembrava que tinha tantas propriedades.

— Sim e elas têm um ótimo mercado para venda, precisam de um pouco de manutenção, mas se você vender tudo, vai quintuplicar o valor pago por elas inicialmente, anos atrás por seu tio. — Informou Terry mostrando as projeções e valores de mercado. — Aqui, você tem 1 pequeno castelo no norte da Inglaterra, 10 fazendas de alguns hectares por todo o Reino Unido. E tem também 5 mansões e 2 apartamentos em Londres com ótimas localizações e 14 casas grandes em locais turísticos estratégicos na Inglaterra, França, Itália e Espanha. E mais 6 fazendas de porte médio nestes três países e por fim 1 pequena ilha no Caribe.

— São tantas, acredito que quero visitar todas elas e analisar suas localizações e arquiteturas, talvez seja uma boa ideia ficar com algumas delas e não simplesmente vender tudo. Essas fazendas todas poderiam ser uteis para algumas das ideias do Harry e uma ilha seria um incrível lugar para férias. — Decidiu Sirius e Falc acenou concordando.

— Acredito que é uma ótima ideia e ficarei feliz em lhe acompanhar, podemos levar conosco o Sr. Wilson, ele tem uma empresa de limpeza e manutenção e sempre trabalho com eles, pois são muito discretos e eficientes. E ele trabalha com nascidos trouxas, sem discriminação ou salários abusivos e não tem elfos domésticos. — Falc esclareceu e depois passou para a herança Black. — Agora, as propriedades Blacks, me surpreendi por serem tão poucas e na verdade mesmo a empresas não são em grande número ou muito produtivas, ainda que os lucros são significativos devido ao tipo de produtos finos e exclusivos que as Fábricas produzem.

— Meu pai se orgulhava de ter os produtos mais caros e refinados, dizia que assim não corria o risco de sangues sujos mortos de fome consumir ou usar qualquer coisa produzida pela Família Black. — Disse Sirius com desprezo.

— Bem, a Industria Têxtil tem uma produção de peças finas de tapeçaria, decoração e vestes de alta classe. Seus produtos são tão caros que realmente só podem ser comprados por puros sangues ricos e o pior a mão de obra são nascidos trouxas e mestiços que ganham uma miséria, além de alguns elfos domésticos que claro são extremamente maltratados. Eu visitei a Fábrica, Sirius e me choquei muito, as condições de trabalho são insalubres e perigosas, o Gerente, um Sr. Smith, creio que um dos membros da Família Smith, me disse que eles assinam um contrato de trabalho que isenta a Fábrica de culpa em caso de acidentes ou doenças causadas em decorrência do trabalho.

— Isso não me surpreende, vamos demitir esse Gerente, a família Smith são um bando de puristas. E vamos refazer os contratos de trabalhos, oferecer um salário justo e condições de trabalho, se tiver alguém doente os custos do tratamento é por nossa conta. — Disse Sirius e viu seu advogado e novo amigo anotar suas decisões. Sentia-se bem por ter o controle de sua vida e se sentir útil ajudando todas essas pessoas. — E vamos verificar informações dos funcionários que foram demitidos por doenças ou algum acidente na Fábrica, vou indenizar cada um deles e recontratar todos que têm condições de trabalhar.

— Isso tudo é ótimo, mas precisamos de alguém que entenda de produções Têxtil para nos orientar sobre como tornar a produção mais segura e menos nociva a saúde dos funcionários. — Disse Falc preocupado. — Tudo estava sendo supervisionado pelo Ministério, não entendo como eles não perceberam as irregularidades.

— Porque o supervisor era um purista e Smith devia estar pagando a ele um bom dinheiro para não ver nada. E as outras Fábricas? — Sirius perguntou ansioso para afastar essa corja de suas empresas.

— Existem as mesmas situações nas Indústria de Alimentos Naturais, na Fábrica de Poções e na Vinícola de Vinhos. Apenas os alimentos mais caros e de qualidade, assim como as poções mais caras e de alta periculosidade e os vinhos mais finos e exclusivos. Produtos apenas de consumo de puros sangues ricos e com mão de obra explorada, um gerente nada confiável e com lucros astronômicos. — Informou Falc claramente enojado. — Nenhum deles ficou muito feliz com minha visita, principalmente, porque sua situação ainda não fora divulgada, aleguei que estava representando membros da Família Black que não puderam assumir a herança antes e como tinha a autorização do próprio Ministro, eles cederam.

— Quero começar a agir de imediato Falc, não importa o trabalho que dê, nunca pensei que acabaria administrando os negócios Blacks, mas agora que sou o único herdeiro que restou quero fazer uma revolução. Ainda que você está certo, precisamos procurar alguém que entenda sobre produções e segurança no trabalho, ele poderia ser um Gerente Geral supervisionaria todas as fabricas e os Gerentes de cada área especializado. — Comentou Sirius animadamente.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia Sirius, precisamos procurar alguém no mercado com essa capacidade, nem que seja necessário ser um estrangeiro. Ele poderia nos ajudar a colocar as ideias do Harry em prática, principalmente, as ideias do Grupo Empresarial. — Disse Falc e pegando uma nova pasta. — Queria conversar com você sobre uma antiga Fábrica de sua família que está desabilitada desde o fim do século passado. A Industria de Instrumentos de Astrologia que foi o que iniciou a fortuna Black entrou em falência devido à pouca procura e interesse pela Astronomia e os produtos serem caros demais para os poucos interessados. Os alunos de Hogwarts têm menos aulas, fazem menos experiências e praticamente não aprendem mais ou fazem pesquisas nessas áreas, o que é uma pena. Mas a Fábrica está lá abandonada com tudo o necessário, ainda que precise de certa modernização e manutenção, para voltar a funcionar, produzir e gerar muitos empregos. — Mostrou Falc os documentos e fotos da Fábrica em questão.

— Mas se não tem mercado? — Sirius Perguntou curioso, Astronomia sempre fora uma das suas matérias favoritas.

— Tem mercado para produtos mais baratos e alguns menos complexos, para os alunos de Hogwarts, por exemplo. E podemos considerar a exportação, em outros países, como o Egito ou a Grécia, a Astronomia continua forte. — Falc se mostrou empolgado. — Sua família era conhecida por fazer os melhores instrumentos de Astronomia e aposto que os segredos estão em algum Grimoire guardado em seu cofre familiar.

Sirius sorriu animado com a ideia, poderia retomar a antiga Fábrica e tradição de sua família e criar novas, como o tratamento justo dos funcionários e produtos de consumo mais popular. Ele não pode deixar de pensar que sua querida mãe e pai estariam se revirando em seus túmulos e seu sorriso aumentou.

— Agora sobre as propriedades, você tem a Mansão Black em Londres e outra em Berlin. — Continuou Falc e o sorriso de Sirius morreu rapidamente. — Confesso que com a quantidade de dinheiro que sua família tem, esperava mais propriedades.

— Meus pais não gostavam do campo, acho até que meus avós viveram em uma casa de campo que ficava na região de Bath até que morreram. Mas depois eles a venderam, detestavam qualquer coisa que não fosse Londres, diziam que o campo era lugar de trouxas e sangue sujos pobres. E detestavam os estrangeiros igualmente, com exceção de Berlin, onde frequentavam festas exclusivas de pessoas com os mesmos pensamentos puristas. Alguns que lutaram ao lado de Grindelwald ou o financiaram. — Contou Sirius com uma careta de desgosto e raiva só de pensar em sua infância. — Deixe essas casas como estão, não me sinto preparado para sequer pensar nelas, quanto mais visitá-las.

— Muito bem, vamos então nos concentrar nas empresas e em visitar as propriedades que herdou de seu tio, como você disse... — E assim a reunião prosseguiu com mais e importantes decisões alterando o mundo mágico.

E o mundo mágico estava vivendo um momento inédito em sua história, as informações não estavam sendo abafadas e sim divulgadas. Mudanças, demissões e especulações estavam nas manchetes do Profeta Diário e Pasquim e em discussões na rádio bruxa diariamente. O povo se indignou e revoltou e se apavorou de que se algo assim acontecera com um importante membro de uma família puro-sangue rica, o que não poderia acontecer com eles? E se Crouch conseguiu cometer tal ato de corrupção o que mais não estava sendo feito dentro das paredes do Ministério que eles não sabiam? Se lobisomens foram assassinados sem comprovação de crime, quantos mais não tiveram o mesmo destino por serem meias raças ou nascidos trouxas?

Ministro Fudge que queria mais do que tudo seguir em frente e se esquecer dos últimos acontecimentos, viu sua vida virar um inferno. Era como a erupção de um vulcão, saindo por todos os lados e ele bem no meio sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir.

Lucius Malfoy estava furioso por ter sido mantido no escuro por todos aqueles meses, exigiu mais informações, se recusou a aceitar as explicações de Fudge sobre estar magicamente impedido de falar sobre as investigações. E, quando soube que os lucros das empresas Black que os dois vinham dividindo entre eles ao longo dos anos cessaria e teria que ser devolvido, chegou muito perto de cometer um assassinato. Fudge com instinto de preservação a flor da pele, se recusou a recebê-lo novamente e deixou bem claro que se Malfoy não devolvesse o dinheiro, o desvio e roubo seriam descobertos e os dois iriam para a cadeia.

Dumbledore também apareceu exigindo informações e a localização de Black, que Fudge não tinha. E se mostrou muito contrariado com a coletiva, que achava desnecessária e por não ter sido comunicado, pois assim ele poderia estar presente e explicar o que acontecera ou, ao menos, mostrar seu apoio. O Ministro explicou que fora uma exigência de Black e que o Sr. Balmat não queria o envolvimento de Dumbledore em nada, porque não queria que a imparcialidade da investigação fosse questionada. E quando o diretor tentou lhe aconselhar sobre os próximos passos, Fudge o ignorou, pois estava zangado com Dumbledore que ele considerava responsável direto por toda essa bagunça que caiu em seu colo. Como durante todos aqueles meses ele se apegara a Bones, muito mais paciente e que parecia não querer assumir seu lugar, Fudge decidiu ouvir mais a Chefe do Departamento de Leis. E foi graças a seu fiel e forte apoio que ele conseguiu lidar razoavelmente com as críticas e protestos sem fim.

O momento mais difícil foi quando advogados surgiram exigindo uma análise apurada das investigações, procedimentos legais e julgamentos de seus clientes que estavam presos em Azkaban pelos mais diversos crimes. Muitos ameaçaram pedir a anulação dos julgamentos e a desconfiança no trabalho auror e do Tribunal de Justiça era crescente. Madame Bones criou um grupo para verificar caso a caso conectando com as investigações efetuadas pela equipe jurídica da ICW. Se recusou a considerar qualquer tentativa de libertar criminosos condenados por alguma brecha legal.

Mas o pior aconteceu quando um número assustador de pessoas apareceu alegando que seus familiares tinham desaparecido no período de guerra. Criou-se uma comissão apenas para filtrar os que sabiam com certeza que seus parentes eram lobisomens, dos que não tinham certeza. E assim eles se dividiram em dois grupos, o primeiro para comprovar os nomes das vítimas diante das informações registradas pelos aurores durante aquele período ou confessas por Crouch e Sparks. E outro para investigar o desaparecimento de todas aquelas pessoas que, em sua maioria devem ter sido assassinadas por comensais da morte, mas que nunca tiverem seus casos investigados como se deve.

A pressão era grande e ele chegou a temer que perderia o cargo, mas Fudge apresentou as mudanças e novas leis que seriam criadas. Isso pareceu acalmar o povo que percebeu que o atual Ministro e Chefe do DELM estavam empenhados em não permitir que tais terríveis atrocidades voltassem a ocorrer e punir os culpados. A doação de Sirius Black para restruturação do Departamento Auror também se mostrou uma grande vantagem. Eles convocaram um número enorme de bruxos e bruxas que tinham interesse em ser aurores e prometeram treinamento e capacitação, mesmo para aqueles que não tivessem as notas exigidas em seus NOMs.

Também ouve a contratação de jovens para treinamento da área de direito e promoção de alguns advogados em juízes. Os juízes mais velhos que se recusaram a aceitar as mudanças foram afastados e alguns aposentados compulsoriamente. Madame Bones e o Chefe Auror Rufus Scrimgeour se mostraram linha dura e os outros departamentos começaram a temer que eles também sofressem consequências de todo o desastre, mas pelo menos inicialmente o foco era o 2º andar.

Fudge depois que se conformou com a obrigatoriedade da coletiva e anúncio tentou voltar a abafar tudo e proibir que o Profeta publicasse mais sobre o assunto. Mas Bones, inteligentemente, o aconselhou a ser transparente e informar a população que eles estavam agindo e quais eram essas ações. Fudge então passou a falar mais abertamente tanto no jornal como na rádio bruxa, e apesar de um péssimo Ministro, era carismático e conseguiu acalmar boa parte da população. Ainda que talvez pela primeira vez muitos ouviram e olharam com mais atenção, questionando, não completamente tranquilizados ou confiantes.

Enquanto a semana de Sirius e do Ministro era cheia de desafios, mas muito produtiva, a de Harry e seus amigos foi incrivelmente ocupada. Com o fim das férias de páscoa os professores entraram em um frenesi de preparação para os exames. Como seu grupo já tinha uma rotina de estudos e preparações extras, Harry não sentiu muito, ainda que a grande quantidade extra de deveres de casa tomou muito de seu tempo. O clima na escola era sombrio e meio frenético, um zunzunzum constante sobre os acontecimentos descobertos e agitação pelos estudos extras tomou conta dos alunos em todos os lugares. Os professores tiveram que chamar a atenção deles em sala de aula e exigir foco.

Prof. Flitwick ajudou os alunos que alegaram ter familiares desaparecidos a se comunicarem com seus pais e os manteve informados das ações do Ministério. Ainda que todos puderam acompanhar essas ações pelos jornais e a rádio bruxa que estava ligado quase o tempo todo nas salas comunais.

Quem mais se destacava eram Prof.ª McGonagall que andava muito pálida e abatida e Snape que parecia ainda mais zangado e sem paciência com todos, até os Slytherins sofreram com sua ira, fato inédito. E, claro, muito alunos em tom de sussurro comentaram a ausência prolongada de Dumbledore, os alunos pareciam inibidos em falar mal do diretor, mas muitos não se contiveram de questionar suas ações e falta de explicações.

Depois que ele se abriu com seus amigos o grupo não conseguiu se reunir e falar sobre os planos e ideias que já estavam sendo colocadas em prática. A mais ansiosa era Penny, que até procurou Harry para dizer que queria trabalhar com ele durante o verão, ele apenas acenou e lhe disse: "Está contratada! ". O que a fez se afastar saltitante de animação.

Neville disse que gostaria de ajudar, mas que infelizmente sua avó controlava sua herança, tomava suas decisões e pior, era amiga de Albus Dumbledore. Harry disse que tudo estava bem, o importante seria, durante o verão, Neville manter seu treinamento e comprar uma varinha, além de aparecer para visitá-los sempre que possível. Isso fez seu amigo corar, claramente feliz por ter amigos, Harry, que se sentia do mesmo jeito o entendeu muito bem. Terry como um bom Ravenclaw estava muito focado nos estudos e decidiu deixar todo o resto para os adultos resolverem ou para eles lidarem durante o verão. E Hermione era sem dúvida a mais abalada, Harry a viu escrever para os pais com mais frequência e adivinhou que ela estava com saudades deles. Talvez por estar cercada por adultos em quem não conseguia confiar ou que a decepcionaram de um jeito ou de outro. Terry conseguiu conversar com ela, mas dava para ver como a impaciência e revolta se transbordava dela. No fim foi o Harry quem conseguiu direcioná-la ao lançar o desafio de quem seria o melhor aluno de seu ano nos exames. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar que deveria tê-lo assustado, mas Harry apenas levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu malicioso.

— Um galeão que sou eu que ficarei em primeiro lugar. — Disse ele.

— Apostado e pode desistir agora porque você já perdeu. — Disse ela e logo também mergulhou nos estudos de preparação para os exames.

No fim de semana como eles planejaram, conseguiram uma folga no domingo à tarde para ir plantar as flores e as árvores. Neville apareceu com um carrinho de mão onde eles colocaram os vasos e depois lentamente caminharam para a Floresta Proibida empurrando o carrinho e carregados de ferramentas. Hermione e Terry se preocuparam, mas Harry insistiu que iriam para perto do lago e não para dentro da Floresta e que nenhum professor era necessário, muito menos Hagrid que com certeza contaria para Dumbledore o seu projeto. Fazer esse jardim era algo especial e íntimo e não queria que ninguém se sentisse no direito de se intrometer.

Neville o apoiou e assim no fim da tarde eles seguiram caminho na borda da Floresta onde viam as margens do lago e não demoraram muito para encontrar uma pequena clareira, como um nicho com grama verde e Harry parou sorrindo, podia imaginar as duas árvores grandes e fazendo sombra para sentarem cercados de jacintos e lírios.

— Aqui me parece perfeito. — Disse ele olhando para os amigos.

— Concordo Harry, tem espaço para as duas árvores crescerem sem se incomodarem e suas copas vão se unir quando forem adultas. Estão perto o suficiente do lago, com sombra e sol nas medidas certas para não prejudicar as flores. — Disse Neville começando a descarregar o carrinho.

— Mas durante o inverno as flores não morrerão? — Perguntou Terry ajudando o Neville.

— Essa é uma Floresta mágica e vamos usar magia para plantar as flores e conectá-las com a magia da Floresta. — Explicou Harry, desde que começara a se interessar mais por Herbologia e queria plantar seu jardim sem que ele morresse no inverno, ele pesquisara sobre o assunto junto com Neville e seu amigo ainda fizera muitas perguntas a Sprout.

— Como? — Hermione se aproximou ansiosa por aprender algo novo.

— Primeiro temos que conectar nossa magia com a magia da Floresta. Depois pediremos a ela que proteja e acolha o que oferecemos em agradecimento e amor por tudo o que nos é dado. Cada um pode oferecer um agradecimento ou oferta pessoal, quando sentirmos que ela aceitou nosso presente e agradecimento, abriremos os buracos no chão com as pás. E ao colocar cada muda apontaremos nossa varinha para a planta e diremos o feitiço _Magicis Nexum_ e fecharemos com adubo e terra. — Explicou Harry calmamente, todos acenaram e fecharam os olhos buscando a conexão com a Floresta.

Harry suspirou chamando sua magia facilmente e se abrindo para tudo o que estava vivo a sua volta. A magia da Floresta o acolheu como uma amiga, suave e afetuosa, o que o fez sorrir. Harry explicou sobre sua dor e o desejo de agradecer a magia pela vida, ao seus pais e avós por sua existência, seus legados e amor, sobre seu desejo de honrá-los e como queria ofertar vida e não morte. Pediu que ela acolhesse e protegesse sua oferenda e enviasse o seu amor para sua família em forma de energia e magia. Harry podia sentir o amor da Floresta o envolvendo, agradecendo e assegurando, se engasgando pela emoção ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava chorando. Enxugando as lagrimas do rosto Harry se ajoelhou e calmamente começou a cavar um buraco para a árvore de Faia, a árvore da vida, ele gostava dela, muito mesmo.

Seus amigos aos poucos se juntaram a ele, Neville pegou a Cerejeira e a posicionou a uns 5 metros de distância da Faia e começou a cavar. Orientados por eles, Terry e Hermione, começaram a replantar as flores criando um jardim em volta das árvores e deixando o centro com a grama para eles se sentarem. Apesar de trabalharem em silencio e diligentemente, foram mais duas horas antes que todas as mudas estivessem replantadas.

Satisfeito Harry se levantou e olhando para o bonito trabalho deles sorriu e agradeceu a Floresta que suavemente enviou uma brisa que lhe agitou os cabelos e pareceu envolver o jardim. Parecia agora que não haviam sido plantados naquele momento e sim a muito tempo, como se fizessem parte da Floresta.

— Incrível. — Sussurrou Hermione e todos acenaram e sorriram concordando.

Eles ficaram mais alguns segundos e depois Terry disse que era melhor voltarem, ia escurecer em breve. Depois de recolherem as ferramentas e colocarem no carrinho de mão vazio, os quatro refizeram o caminho, mas não andaram nem 50 metros quando Harry parou sentindo uma energia negativa por perto. Ele parou e viu seus amigos andando mais um pouco enquanto olhava em volta, mas logo Neville parou também e o encarou arrepiado assim como Harry.

— O que é isso? — Disse Neville se abraçando, a tarde quente de primavera de repente ficara fria.

— Você sentiu também?

— O que? Do que vocês estão falando? — Hermione perguntou confusa.

— Harry se está sentindo algo errado o melhor é nos apressarmos e não parar. — Disse Terry olhando em volta preocupado, confiava nos instintos do amigo.

— Ssshhhhh. — Disse ele baixinho e fechando os olhos estendeu sua magia sentindo o perigo, a escuridão, mas não era na direção deles.

A Floresta se agitou e a brisa fria aumentou, Harry abriu os olhos e encarou os amigos, todos pareciam sentir o mesmo que ele agora e se abraçavam olhando em volta assustados.

— A Floresta está pedindo ajuda, tem algum perigo que tenta feri-la. — Disse Harry urgentemente e as árvores se agitaram com mais urgência.

Sem hesitar Harry tirou sua varinha e deu alguns passos, mas foi seguro por Terry.

— Irmão, seja o que for não podemos ajudar, é muito perigoso. Vamos correr para o Hagrid e pedir ajuda. — Disse Terry urgentemente, mas neste momento a Floresta pareceu gritar de dor e todos se encolheram.

— Está em perigo! Preciso ajudar! Vocês voltam e busquem o Hagrid! — Gritou o Harry e sem hesitar se soltou e saiu correndo se lançando para dentro da Floresta Proibida.

Sua veloz corrida foi guiada por sua magia que estava conectada com a magia da Floresta e sabia onde estava o perigo, onde a ajuda era necessária. Harry era rápido e em segundos correra centenas de metros e pode sentir a urgência aumentar o perigo se aproximar. Sem perder o fôlego ele correu como nunca antes pela Floresta que ficava cada vez mais escura e densa, as copas se fechando e não permitindo que o sol do fim da tarde penetrasse. Quando Harry adentrou em uma clareira, silenciosamente, viu uma criatura encapuzada inclinada sobre um unicórnio bebendo seu sangue de uma ferida no pescoço.

Ele viu tudo nos segundos em que entrou na clareira e naqueles segundos ele soube o que fazer. Se conectando com sua capa, Harry pediu que ela o protegesse e não houve dúvidas ou confusão, a capa entendeu e acolheu o pedido de seu mestre e se soltando da braçadeira ela magicamente e suavemente o abraçou. Enquanto isso Harry continuou em seu passo de corrida e apontando para a criatura encapuzada, sem hesitar gritou:

— Depulso! — O feitiço atingiu a criatura lateralmente e o jogou longe, girando na direção das árvores, mas antes que pudesse atingi-las, o ser encapuzado parou e plainou em pleno ar e lentamente pousou como se voasse.

Surpreso, Harry agora invisível deteve sua corrida em frente ao unicórnio pronto para protegê-lo, mas a viu a criatura vir na sua direção deslizando meio que de gatas como se fosse um animal caçando a presa. Movendo-se rapidamente, Harry se afastou para a esquerda e lançou outro feitiço.

— Estupefaça! — E ainda correndo deu a volta na criatura tentando afastá-la do unicórnio, mas ela se desviou do feitiço e veio em sua direção como um imã, como se soubesse onde estava, era como se ele estivesse visível.

Harry parou, tentando entender e viu a criatura se aproximar ainda mais, decidido a afastá-la, gritou:

— Incendio! — O jato de fogo não era muito potente, mas foi o suficiente para a criatura parar e lançar sem palavras uma barreira de Protego.

Harry se moveu correndo e silenciosamente deu a volta novamente no que ele sabia agora era um bruxo encapuzado e durante a corrida voltou a lançar um "Depulso", depois terminou a corrida de volta em frente ao unicórnio. O bruxo que se protegera facilmente de seu último feitiço se virou na sua direção e foi quando Harry sentiu uma dor como ele nunca sentira antes, varou sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo, chocado e meio cego, ele recuou cambaleando. E foi quando percebeu que o bruxo tentava acessar sua mente, se firmando, apesar da dor, Harry reforçou suas defesas mentais e sutilmente, mas com poder afastou a tentativa de invasão.

Durante os segundos de sua luta para ocluir sua mente o bruxo encapuzado se aproximara, estava a três metros e levantou sua varinha para amaldiçoá-lo. Harry estava pronto para lançar seu Protego, quando ouviu o som de cascos às suas costas, galopando, e alguma coisa saltou por cima dele e atacou o vulto. Confuso e aliviado ele viu o encapuzado fugir na direção das árvores com um centauro o perseguindo.

Movendo o braço, Harry pediu a capa para ir para a braçadeira, o perigo se fora, a capa parecia hesitar, mas o atendeu. Quando o centauro jovem de cabelos louros prateados e o corpo baio se virou, Harry já estava totalmente visível e sua capa guardada.

— Você está bem? — Perguntou o centauro, se aproximando de Harry.

— Estou bem, muito obrigado por sua ajuda. — Disse Harry firmemente.

O centauro não respondeu. Tinha espantosos olhos azuis, como safiras muito claras. Quando chegou a poucos passou mirou Harry com atenção, demorando o olhar na cicatriz que se sobressaía, lívida, em sua testa.

— Você é o menino Potter. O que faz aqui? Este não é o lugar para você, a Floresta é muito perigosa. — Disse o centauro preocupado.

Olhando para o unicórnio ferido, mas ainda vivo e a urgência da Floresta por sua ajuda, Harry olhou-o e disse:

— Está errado, Sr. centauro. Estou exatamente onde deveria estar. E no momento certo.


	32. Além da razão

Capítulo 31

— Meu nome é Firenze. É melhor você deixar a Floresta, posso carregá-lo, assim estará em segurança mais rápido. — Disse o centauro Firenze.

— Não estou mais em perigo, mas obrigada por seu oferecimento, Sr. Firenze. O que precisamos é levar o unicórnio rapidamente para o Hagrid, talvez ele possa salvá-lo. — Disse Harry se ajoelhando no pescoço do animal que se agitou assustado. — Shhhssss, tudo bem, ninguém mais vai te machucar, o homem mal foi embora. — Sussurrou Harry suavemente passando a mão em sua cabeça.

O sangue prateado escorria de um corte em seu pescoço e o animal deitava de lado com a crina nacarada se espalhando pelo chão. Era uma linda visão e ainda triste, pois sua dor e medo eram visíveis em seu olhar

— Eu senti o perigo e vim o mais rápido possível, mas cheguei tarde demais, não há como salvá-lo Harry Potter. A magia negra utilizada em seu ferimento não pode ser curada e o matará. — Disse Firenze em tom sombrio.

— Pode ser, mas ele ainda está vivo e nós não ficaremos olhando-o morrer sem fazer nada. Ferula, Ferula. — Disse Harry friamente e conjurando bandagens enrolou em seu pescoço tentando deter o sangramento. — Fique calmo, amigo, vamos tentar te ajudar. — Harry olhou para Firenze que o observava surpreso. — Meus amigos foram chamar o Hagrid, você pode carregá-lo até os encontrarmos? Eu vou correndo junto com você, sou muito rápido.

— Muito bem, mas o melhor é subir nas minhas costas, assim não corre o risco de você ficar para traz. Não é seguro para você aqui. — Disse ao dobrar as patas traseiras para o Harry subir em seu lombo.

Depois que ele se acomodou, Firenze se inclinou e suavemente pegou o unicórnio em seus braços e saiu galopando o mais rápido possível entre as árvores. Harry se segurou em suas crinas o melhor que pode para não cair e se inclinou para frente tentando evitar os galhos das árvores de bater em seu rosto. E sentiu um pouco da emoção descrita por Scheyla ao cavalgar, se não fosse sua preocupação com o unicórnio teria sido pura diversão.

Eles galoparam por algum tempo em silencio, mas de repente começaram a ouvir vozes chamando seu nome.

— Harry!?

— Harry, cadê você!?

— Harry!? Responde!? Onde está você!?

Firenze diminuiu o passo para uma caminhada leve e olhou em volta preocupado.

— Mais crianças na Floresta. O que fazem aqui? Não sabem do perigo? — Disse ele irritado.

— São meus amigos me procurando, obviamente. Estou aqui! — Gritou Harry bem alto e descendo do lombo de Firenze que ainda caminhava, ele nem perdeu o passo e correu mais à frente do centauro e voltou a gritar. — Aqui! Estamos aqui!

E logo seus amigos, Terry primeiro, seguido por Hagrid segurando uma besta apareceram. Neville e Hermione vieram mais atrás ofegantes e vermelhos.

— Harry! Você está bem? — Gritou Hermione, mas Terry sem falar nada o agarrou em um abraço de urso depois se afastou para verificar se estava ferido e antes que pudesse responder, Neville e Hermione o alcançaram e abraçaram também.

Meio esmagado e ainda emocionado por sua preocupação e afeto, Harry olhou para Hagrid que lhe sorria preocupado.

— Tudo bem aí, Harry?

— Não Hagrid, um bruxo estava machucando um unicórnio. Ele está muito ferido, Sr. Firenze o está trazendo, você pode ajudá-lo? — Disse Harry ansioso e se virando viu Firenze surgir entre as árvores carregando o unicórnio.

— Um bruxo! Machucando uma criatura inocente! Isso não se faz! Firenze! O pobrezinho está vivo? — Disse Hagrid com expressão furiosa e se aproximou do centauro pegando o unicórnio em seus braços.

— Sim, mas por pouco Hagrid, ele foi ferido com magia negra e não acredito que sobreviva. Você tem que manter os alunos fora da Floresta, meu amigo, ela está mais perigosa do que nunca, principalmente para o garoto Potter. — Disse ele sombrio e sério.

— Sim, obrigada Firenze, vou levar o pobrezinho. Talvez o professor Kettleburn possa fazer algo. Vamos lá crianças, fiquem perto, já está escuro. — Disse Hagrid muito tenso e preocupado.

Harry viu seus amigos se apressarem atrás do guarda caça com suas varinhas acesas e erguendo a sua ele disse:

— Lumus. — E encarou Firenze sem se preocupar em seguir os outros. — O senhor me acompanha mais um pouco Sr. Firenze? — Pediu ele educadamente.

— Sim, Harry Potter, apenas por um pouco mais. — Disse ele e os dois começaram a caminhar.

— Quero lhe agradecer por toda a sua ajuda e lhe perguntar porque disse que a Floresta é mais perigosa para mim, Sr. Firenze? — Disse Harry caminhando lentamente por entre as árvores.

— Me chame apenas de Firenze. — Disse o centauro e depois ficou em silencio como se pesasse se devia ou não responder sua pergunta. Harry não o pressionou e foi um bom tempo antes dele lhe perguntar. — Harry Potter, você sabe para que se usa o sangue de unicórnio?

— Apenas Harry, por favor. Não. — Disse Harry surpreendido pela pergunta, ainda que percebesse que sua resposta era muito importante para entender o que acontecera naquela noite. — Só usamos o chifre e a cauda na aula de Poções, mas imagino que aquele bruxo queria bebê-lo por alguma razão.

— Vocês não usam sangue de unicórnio porque é uma coisa monstruosa matar um unicórnio. Só alguém que não tem nada a perder e tudo a ganhar cometeria um crime desses. O sangue do unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo quando ela está à beira da morte, mas a um preço terrível. Ela matou algo puro e indefeso para se salvar e só terá uma semivida, uma vida amaldiçoada, do momento que o sangue lhe tocar os lábios.

Harry parou e encarou Firenze, seu rosto e olhos estavam prateados pelo luar que se erguia e penetrava pelas árvores.

— Isso quer dizer que além de ser mal aquele bruxo estava desesperado ao cometer tal monstruosidade. — Refletiu Harry em voz alta. — Seria preferível morrer do que ser amaldiçoado para sempre. Não seria?

— Sim — concordou Firenze — A não ser que, além de desesperado, ele precise se manter vivo o tempo suficiente para beber outra coisa, algo que vai lhe devolver a força e o poder totais, algo que significa que jamais poderá morrer. Harry, você sabe o que é que está escondido na sua escola neste momento?

— A Pedra Filosofal! É claro, o elixir da vida! Você quer dizer que aquele bruxo com quem eu lutei era Voldemort? Eu já tinha a desconfiança de que ele era o único a tentar roubar a Pedra, mas não imaginei que estaria tão perto... — Harry olhou para traz no caminho de onde vieram, desejando poder destruir seu inimigo, mas consciente que mesmo fraco Voldemort era muito mais poderoso do que ele. Se não fosse a chegada de Firenze, estaria em grandes dificuldades.

— Você está ciente do perigo então, fico feliz. Talvez os planetas estejam sendo mal interpretados, isso já aconteceu antes. E espero que seja verdade agora. — Disse Firenze e nesse momento o som de cascos foi ouvido, alguns segundos depois dois centauros surgiram por entre as árvores.

— Firenze! O que faz com um humano? — Trovejou o mais velho.

— Agouro, Ronan. — Firenze os cumprimentou formalmente. — Sabe quem é esse? Estou guiando o jovem Potter para a segurança.

— O que é que você andou contando a ele? — Rosnou Agouro. — Lembre-se, Firenze, juramos nunca nos indispor com os céus. Você não leu o que vai acontecer nos movimentos dos planetas?

— Agouro, tenho certeza de que Firenze apenas queria ajudar o filhote e achou que estava fazendo o melhor. — Ronan falou em tom sombrio.

Agouro escoiceou com raiva.

— Fazendo o melhor! O que tem isso a ver conosco? Os centauros se preocupam com o que foi previsto! Não é nossa função ficar correndo por aí servindo humanos perdidos na nossa floresta!

Firenze de repente empinou-se nas patas traseiras com raiva.

— Você sabe que algo está matando os unicórnios! — Firenze berrou para Agouro. — Eu senti o perigo e a magia negra, tentei chegar a tempo para impedir e não consegui, mas o jovem Potter aqui correu pela Floresta e lutou bravamente, talvez o inocente sobreviva graças a sua coragem. Você não viu isso em seus planetas? Tomei a posição contra o que está rondando a floresta e lutarei ao lado dos humanos se for preciso, Agouro.

— Foi por isso que viemos, temíamos que interferisse no que não devia. E também que acabasse ferido. — Disse Agouro furiosamente. — Se envolver-se com humanos é isso que acontecerá! Acabará morto e eles nem lhe agradecerão por seu sacrifício!

— Está errado Sr. Agouro. — Disse Harry firmemente e deu um passo para frente sem medo. — Firenze lutou ao meu lado para salvar o unicórnio de Voldemort e não apenas lhe agradeci como lhe ofereço minha amizade e dos meus. — Harry se virou para Firenze e se inclinou respeitosamente. — Os Potters estão em dívida por sua coragem em seguir seu coração e assim arriscar sua vida pelos inocentes e é um privilégio para mim conhecer e oferecer minha amizade a um ser tão honrado. Que assim seja. — Disse Harry encarando Firenze nos olhos e uma onda de magia deixou seu corpo e envolveu o centauro loiro que fechou os olhos e suspirou, falando baixinho em uma língua suave e cantada que Harry desconhecia, mas ainda assim ele entendeu a intenção quando a magia do centauro o acariciou sutilmente.

Firenze depois olhou para o céu e a lua, que subira ainda mais alto e falou baixinho.

— Marte está brilhante essa noite. E isso significa tempos sombrios que se aproximam meu jovem amigo, mas espero que o resultado seja favorável para você e estarei ao seu lado se assim precisar. — Disse Firenze encarando Harry seriamente ao concluir sua promessa.

— Eu sei o que me espera e vou me preparar ainda mais para proteger e defender a todos. Agradeço qualquer ajuda e bons sentimentos. — Disse Harry com um aceno formal. Depois encarou Agouro que tinha uma expressão furiosa, mas não desonrou o momento importante. — Não sou seu inimigo Sr. Agouro ou de qualquer criatura do bem, talvez um dia minhas ações falem por mim, até lá nos separamos em paz. — Disse Harry com uma leve inclinação e colocou o braço direito cruzado no peito com o punho sobre o coração.

Agouro hesitou contrariado por seu correto cumprimento e postura respeitosa. Mas Ronan se adiantou e respeitosamente retornou sua despedida.

— Nos separamos em paz, jovem Potter.

Agouro sabendo que não poderia ser desonroso fez o mesmo, ainda que as palavras saíram de muita má vontade por seus lábios. Depois disso eles se afastaram galopando e Harry prosseguiu por mais alguns quilômetros com Firenze ao seu lado, seu novo amigo queria saber como ele chegara até o unicórnio. Harry lhe contou sobre o jardim que fizera para sua família, sua conexão com a magia da natureza e como, ao sentir o alerta de perigo da Floresta e seu pedido de ajuda, correra para ajudar e enviara seus amigos em busca de Hagrid.

— E foi quando você chegou e na hora certa. Mesmo fraco Voldemort é muito poderoso e eu não poderia segurá-lo por muito tempo. — Concluiu Harry humildemente.

— É incrível sua conexão com a magia natural, os bruxos de hoje são muito dependentes de suas varinhas e não buscam mais os antigos caminhos. — Disse Firenze surpreendido.

Harry deu de ombros e explicou sobre as aulas com o professor Jonas, como ele ensinou todos os alunos a se conectar e respeitar a Floresta e sua magia.

— Isso é muito auspicioso. Houve uma época em que Hogwarts se preocupava com o respeito de todas as magias e criaturas, em ensinar essa conexão. Os jovens estudantes aprendiam até mesmo a arte do arco e flecha dos guerreiros centauros daquela época. — Contou Firenze com uma voz solene.

— Seria incrível aprender arco e flecha, nós alunos conseguimos as aulas de Carpintaria Mágica e acredito que devemos lutar por mais e por aulas de mais qualidade. Infelizmente o mundo mágico está um tremendo caos e sendo governado por bruxos preguiçosos e desatentos, muitos ainda são preconceituosos e cruéis. — Disse Harry pensativamente. — Hogwarts apenas reflete essa realidade.

— Apesar de jovem mostra sabedoria, Harry. Talvez ainda possamos nos encontrar para que eu lhe ensine minha nobre arte. Os planetas me dirão quando o momento certo chegar. — Disse Firenze olhando para o céu que ficou cada vez mais visível. — Deixarei que siga a partir daqui meu jovem amigo, seus amigos o esperam logo a frente.

Harry realmente viu os ombros largos de Hagrid mais distante caminhando quase para fora da Floresta e Terry, Neville e Hermione parados o observando a quase 200 metros de onde eles estavam.

— Foi um grande prazer te conhecer Firenze e esperarei o momento do nosso reencontro com ansiedade. Por favor, qualquer coisa que precise não hesite em me procurar, minha amizade e dívida são verdadeiras. Nos separamos em paz. — Sussurrou Harry ao cruzar o braço direito no peito, com o punho sobre seu coração, mostrando seu respeito pelo jovem centauro.

— Não me esquecerei nunca de sua coragem e de sua amizade honrosa. Nos separemos em paz. — Disse Firenze e ao em vez de retribuir o cumprimento estendeu o braço direito.

Harry, compreendendo, fez o mesmo com o seu esquerdo e segurou em seu braço em um aperto firme, punho com punho, sangue com sangue, pulso de vida com pulso de vida emocionado pela honra do cumprimento que revelava respeito e amizade.

Depois Firenze se virou e saiu em galope para dentro da Floresta Proibida.

Harry então correu pelo resto do caminho e alcançando seus amigos sinalizou que conversariam depois e correu atrás do Hagrid. Os três não protestaram e se apressaram em segui-lo.

— Hagrid? Ele está vivo? O unicórnio resistiu a viagem? — Perguntou Harry ansiosamente.

— Sim, Harry, mas o pobrezinho está muito fraco, é melhor irmos até a enfermaria ver se Madame Pomfrey pode ajudar. Um de vocês se apresse e vai até a sala dos professores, chame pelo Prof. Kettleburn e Quirrell, se o ferimento foi feito por magia negra talvez ele também possa saber o que fazer. — Disse Hagrid se apressando pelo jardim até as escadas que levavam ao Grande Salão.

— Ok, eu vou, sei onde está a sala e sou mais rápido. — Disse Harry olhando para os amigos que acenaram, até porque os três pareciam exaustos e ofegantes.

Harry saiu correndo pelo castelo e ignorou um monitor que tentou impedi-lo de correr pelos corredores. Não dava para perceber que ele corria por causa de uma emergência? Se perguntou Harry irritado e quando chegou a porta da sala dos professores não se preocupou em bater, apenas a abriu e encontrou alguns professores conhecidos e desconhecidos. E ele não fazia ideia de quem era Kettleburn.

— Sr. Potter o que pensa que está... — Começou McGonagall, mas Harry a cortou sem cerimônia.

— É uma emergência professora. Prof. Kettleburn? — Perguntou ele rapidamente olhando em volta.

Um dos professores se levantou, ele não era muito alto, mas muito troncudo e musculoso, tinha cabelos brancos e um rosto enrugado e curtido pelo sol. Apesar de idoso, parecia muito forte e enérgico.

— Sim? Qual a emergência, Sr. Potter? — Perguntou com a voz roufenha, estranhamente frágil, não combinava com sua aparência.

— Um unicórnio ferido gravemente senhor, Hagrid o levou para a enfermaria de Madame Pomfrey. Ele pediu para chamá-lo e ao professor Quirrell, urgentemente, senhor. — Disse Harry apressado.

— Um unicórnio? — Disse o homem se apressando em pegar sua mochila. — Hagrid me disse que algo estava matando unicórnios na Floresta, mas porque precisa do Prof. Quirrell?

— Um bruxo o feriu com magia negra, senhor. — Disse Harry e viu todos ficarem tensos e soltarem exclamações surpresas.

— Do que está falando Sr. Potter? — McGonagall perguntou enérgica.

— Não temos tempo, o unicórnio está morrendo. — Disse ele impaciente.

Harry não achava que Quirrell era competente para ajudar, mas queria observar de perto o homem que estava auxiliando Voldemort.

— Bem, nesse caso lhe enviarei o Prof. Snape, ele poderá ajudar, tem mais experiência com magia negra do que Quirrell. — Disse ela e Harry acenou saindo atrás de Kettleburn que já se apressava pelo corredor.

Os dois chegaram a enfermaria em poucos minutos e encontram Madame Pomfrey um pouco brava.

— ...aqui não é lugar para animais, mesmo lindas criaturas como essa, você devia tê-lo levado para sua cabana, Hagrid. — Dizia ela, ainda que tentasse com a varinha fechar o ferimento no pescoço do unicórnio deitado na cama alta da enfermaria.

— Desculpe, Madame Pomfrey, pensei que o pobrezinho teria mais chance aqui com a ajuda da senhora, além do Prof. Kettl... — Hagrid disse aflito e se interrompeu quando viu o professor em questão entrar. — Professor, ele está bem fraquinho, senhor.

— Ok, o que você me diz, Poppy? — Perguntou o homem com sua voz estranha.

Enquanto os dois trocavam ideias e acenavam com suas varinhas sobre o lindo animal, Harry se colocou ao lado de seus amigos que observavam tensos. Hagrid também estava muito aflito torcendo as mãos ou puxando sua barba. A agitação aumentou e era claro que os dois não sabiam ou conseguiam fechar o ferimento ou deter o sangramento. Quando Harry começou a acreditar que não poderiam salvar o unicórnio Snape entrou na enfermaria com sua veste negra se agitando a sua volta.

— Minerva disse que precisam do meu auxilio em algo urgente envolvendo magia negra. — Disse ele olhando para todos na sala e se detendo em Harry um segundo a mais.

Harry devolveu seu olhar e sentiu um leve roçar, tentando captar seus sentimentos e sem piscar colocou sua preocupação em foco total em seus pensamentos superficiais.

— Ah, Severus, acredito que só você com sua experiência poderá salvar o unicórnio, nós não conseguimos deter a magia impregnada no ferimento. — Disse Madame Pomfrey e se afastou para permitir que Snape assumisse seu lugar.

Ele se apressou em acenar sua varinha e depois acenou mais rápido e frenético, seus movimentos se tornaram um borrão e seus lábios se moviam como se rezando silenciosamente. Foram quase 5 minutos e ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra e interromper o que seja lá que ele fazia, suor se formou em sua testa e seu rosto ficou ainda mais pálido do que o normal. Quando ele finalmente se deteve o ferimento se fechara, Harry pode ver um risco vermelho de pele recém-criada e sem pelos onde era o corte.

— Eu detive a magia negra de se espalhar e a tirei do ferimento o suficiente para fechar o corte. Precisarei trabalhar no ferimento de hora em hora para o caso do ferimento se reabrir. — Disse ele com voz cansada, Harry calculou que usara muita energia. — Ele vai precisar de poções para fortalecimento e reposição de sangue Poppy, precisa ficar mais forte para combater com sua própria magia.

— Pegarei imediatamente e o melhor é que ele fique aqui, ainda que isso seja altamente impróprio. — Disse ela enquanto caminhava para seu escritório e voltava com diversos frascos de poções.

Com alguns feitiços ela os desapareceu no estômago do unicórnio que estava dormindo ou inconsciente e não reagiu.

— Posso ajudá-lo a combater a maldição se você me ensinar Severus, não tenho tanta habilidade quanto você, mas tenho força mágica para nos revezarmos. — Disse Silvanus que limpava suavemente o sangue do pelo do unicórnio com sua varinha.

— Isso será bom. Mas antes gostaria de saber o que essas crianças estão fazendo aqui e qual seus envolvimentos nisso. E Hagrid, você pegou o que fez isso com o animal quando o encontrou? — Perguntou Snape muito sombrio.

— Eu não o encontrei professor, foi o Harry aqui, ele lutou com o bruxo que machucou o unicórnio, lá na Floresta. — Disse Hagrid orgulhoso e lhe dando um tapa forte em seu ombro que fez seus joelhos se vergarem.

Harry viu a expressão de Snape ficar ainda mais séria, seus olhos negros brilhantes se voltaram para ele e o encararam mais uma vez roçando a superfície de seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Dessa vez Harry sutilmente o deixou ver sua exasperação com Hagrid que era bem sincera, porque seu amigo não poderia ser menos ingênuo?

— É mesmo? E posso saber exatamente o que estava fazendo na Floresta Proibida? Imagino que acredita que as regras não se aplicam a você e seus amigos? Seu pai era igualzinho. — Apesar do tom mordaz não havia, efetivamente, nenhuma ofensa, mas ainda assim Harry se tencionou na hora.

— Eu não poderia saber disso porque meu pai foi morto por seu mestre. — Disse Harry dando um passo à frente e o viu ficar ainda mais pálido.

— Como ousa seu... — Mas Snape se calou abruptamente, com certeza impedido por seu juramento.

— Assim como o senhor se acha no direito de lembrar os defeitos e erros de um adolescente, me sinto no direito de o lembrar dos erros e escolhas de um adulto. — Harry o encarou nos olhos friamente. — Não pense que não sei quem és de verdade, professor. — Disse ele ironizando o título, depois deu um passo para traz nem um pouco interessado em uma discussão inútil, estava exausto. — Além disso, não estávamos na Floresta, estávamos e podemos provar na borda, perto da margem do lago. Quando ouvimos uma agitação enorme e era óbvio que algo ou alguém estava sendo atacado, nós nos separamos. Eu fui verificar o que acontecia com Terry, Neville e Hermione correram chamar o Hagrid. — Explicou Harry tranquilamente, mostrando em seus pensamentos superficiais apenas a corrida urgente para ajudar, enquanto apontava para os amigos e depois para Hagrid, com um olhar mais aguçado.

— Muito bem e você diz que foi um bruxo e que lutou com ele? — Disse Snape com incrédula ironia.

— Hagrid entendeu errado, Terry e eu no aproximamos e vimos o centauro, Firenze, lutar contra uma criatura encapuzada não dava para ver o que ou quem era. Eu lancei alguns feitiços para ajudar e o ser encapuzado os deteve com uma barreira mágica e um movimento de varinha. Foi quando supus que era um bruxo, enquanto se distraiu o centauro o atacou com seus cascos e ele fugiu entre as árvores. — Contou Harry sem perder um passo ao mudar a história sutilmente. — Depois Firenze pegou o unicórnio e corremos de volta, encontramos Hagrid, Neville e Hermione e nos despedimos de Firenze e chegamos o mais rápido possível ao castelo em busca de ajuda. E foi isso. — Disse Harry calmamente.

— Interessante. Parece que você tem todos os fatos sem problemas. E vocês confirmam o que ele contou? — Perguntou ele os olhando agudamente nos olhos. — Hagrid?

— Ah, sim, sim senhor. Os pequenos chegaram gritando e contando que precisavam de ajuda na Floresta, que o Harry e...

— Eu, eu corri com Harry, mas cheguei atrasado porque ele é muito rápido, quando o alcancei a criatura já não estava mais por perto e o centauro estava trazendo o unicórnio nos braços e o Harry em seu lombo. — Contou Terry cortando o ansioso Hagrid antes que sua dificuldade em mentir se tornasse óbvia.

— Firenze deixou que você o montasse? — A voz frágil e roufenha do Prof. Kettleburn soou um pouco incrédula.

— Hum... sim senhor, Firenze temia que a criatura voltasse e disse que havia outro bruxo lutando com o buxo encapuzado quando ele chegou. Depois que o Firenze o espantou tentou encontrar o bruxo invisível, mas ele não apareceu ou respondeu, isso o deixou tenso e o centauro se apressou em nos tirar de lá. — Harry disse timidamente olhando para o professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

— Então, além de um bruxo encapuzado tinha um bruxo invisível. Que incrível história Potter e você no meio disso quebrando todas a regras de Hogwarts possíveis. — Disse Snape sarcástico.

— Não professor, Harry só queria ajudar, é minha culpa. Eu disse a eles que os unicórnios estavam sendo mortos por alguma coisa e quando o Harry percebeu que o inocente estava sendo machucado quis ajudar. — Disse Hagrid claramente ansioso, puxando a barba.

— Está tudo bem Hagrid, o importante é que o unicórnio está vivo e vai se recuperar. Se quiser me dar detenção, tudo bem senhor, mas o que eu contei é verdade e tenho certeza que o centauro Firenze vai confirmar o que aconteceu. — Disse Harry rigidamente.

— Eu informarei seu chefe de casa e o diretor e eles decidirão sobre sua punição Potter, agora saiam todos daqui. — Disse ele rispidamente.

Harry até que queria discutir e ficar mais por causa do unicórnio e ele podia ver o mesmo desejo em Terry, mas Neville o puxou pela manga e Hermione agarrou o braço esquerdo de seu amigo puxando-os para fora da enfermaria. Harry ainda puxou a manga do Hagrid que entendeu e saiu também, no corredor eles se olharam e sorriram.

— Obrigada Hagrid. — Sussurrou Harry ao amigo. — Eu não quero que se espalhe que eu lutei com esse bruxo encapuzado, as pessoas já falam o suficiente sobre mim.

— Tudo bem Harry, não quero que se meta em encrenca por causa disso, você foi muito corajoso em salvar o pobrezinho. Isso é algo que não se esquece Harry, aposto que ele sempre vai se lembrar de você. — Disse ele orgulhosamente.

Depois disso eles se despediram e os quatro correram para o salão. Ainda tinham tempo para jantarem, mas Harry sinalizou antes de entrarem.

— Precisam desfazer essas expressões, temos que agir normalmente ou vamos chamar a atenção. — Disse ele baixinho e viu seus amigos respirando fundo ou suspirando e fechando os olhos, seus rostos aos poucos foram perdendo a preocupação e aflição. Apenas estavam corados e suados por toda a corrida. — Depois do jantar no reunimos no Covil e conversamos.

Eles acenaram e entraram calmamente no Grande Salão que felizmente estava bem vazio pelo horário tardio. Ninguém lhes lançou um olhar continuando suas conversas e jantares tranquilamente e Harry ficou aliviado, esperava que o que acontecera nas últimas horas não virasse fofoca. Não queria chamar mais atenção do que já fizera. Faminto e sedento agora que a adrenalina estava diminuindo, Harry comeu dois pratos gigantescos, bebeu muita água e leite gelado. Depois eles se separaram, Neville e Hermione foram para a entrada do 1º andar e Terry e Harry subiram para o 5º andar como se estivessem indo para a torre Ravenclaw.

Assim que os quatro entraram no Covil, Harry fechou a porta e encarou os amigos que como ele estavam tensos outra vez.

— Harry, o que aconteceu lá na Floresta? E porque você correu daquela maneira, sem esperar que um de nós fosse com você? — Hermione questionou, mas ela não parecia zangada como teria estado antes.

— E porque você se contradisse? Quando explicou para o Snape o que aconteceu, sobre ter um bruxo invisível e você ter lutado ou não com o bruxo encapuzado. — Terry perguntou tendo obviamente percebido sua mentira.

Suspirando Harry contou o que acontecera desde o momento em que chegou a clareira e encontrou o bruxo encapuzado bebendo o sangue do unicórnio e viu seus amigos empalidecerem e se esverdearem de nojo e depois preocupação. Quando chegou a sua conversa com Firenze sobre a identidade do bruxo todos soltaram exclamações assombradas e Terry se levantou tenso como nunca antes. Harry encerrou com a reação de Ronan e Agouro diante da ajuda de Firenze e seu oferecimento de sua amizade e de sua família.

— Harry! Foi por isso que eu lhe disse que não deveria ir! Deveríamos ter ido buscar o Hagrid, você sendo mais rápido teria chegado a ele muito antes de nós e não teria corrido tantos riscos desnecessários! — Terry disse zangado andando de um lado para o outro. Harry levantou a sobrancelha e viu as expressões levemente surpresas de Hermione e Neville com a reação de Terry. — Mas você me escutou? Não! Claro que não, apenas mergulhou pela Floresta Proibida sem um segundo pensamento ou preocupação com os riscos a si mesmo. Sem nem mesmo parar para pensar em um plano ou se organizar, quem sabe talvez perceber que esse movimento era perigoso e nada inteligente! — Continuou ele com seu discurso zangado e indignado. — Você, senhor, está de castigo! Sou seu irmão mais velho e posso te colocar de castigo por fazer algo tolo e imprudente, então, a partir de agora e por uma semana você não pode... não pode..., hum... já sei você vai se exercitar meia hora a menos todos os dias. É isso.

Depois ele se sentou meio ofegante, suado e corado e os encarou e corou ainda mais ao perceber o ridículo de suas palavras finais. Harry não aguentou e riu, Neville o seguiu um segundo depois e Hermione se segurou um pouco mais, talvez porque concordasse com o que Terry dissera, mas também não se aguentou e soltou uma gargalhada. Terry cruzou os braços emburrado, mas dava para ver seus olhos brilhando de diversão.

— Ok, irmão mais velho, sinto muito por ter te preocupado e prometo cumprir o castigo, meia hora a mais de sono para você por uma semana. — Disse Harry com uma piscadela. Depois mais sério acrescentou. — Agora, não concordo quando diz que foi um risco desnecessário, Hagrid não chegaria a tempo de salvar o unicórnio, Firenze cavalgou uma grande distância antes de os encontrarmos. E a Floresta pediu minha ajuda, Terry, você me conhece o suficiente para saber que eu não poderia não fazer nada. E concordo que talvez eu poderia ter lhe levado comigo, já que é quem está em melhor forma, mas o que você disse para Snape sobre ficar para traz provavelmente aconteceria e eu teria lutado com Voldemort sozinho do mesmo jeito. — Expos Harry claramente e viu seu irmão de má vontade acenar concordando.

— E a Floresta sabia do grande perigo e chamou Firenze para ajudar o Harry, então você sempre esteve protegido, acredito. — Disse Neville confiante que a Floresta não o abandonaria.

— Senti isso também, mas ao mesmo tempo me preocupa o quão poderoso Voldemort é mesmo enfraquecido. À beira da morte, foi o que Firenze disse, bebendo o sangue do unicórnio para se manter vivo o tempo suficiente para roubar a Pedra e assim recuperar suas forças e viver sem se preocupar com a morte outra vez. — Harry foi quem se levantou agora e caminhou de lá para cá. — Ele nem se preocupou com meus feitiços e o único que eu acertei nele foi porque o surpreendi e ainda assim foi como uma coceira. E juro para vocês, ele voou, literalmente, Voldemort voou e plainou até pousar no chão.

— Harry, não seja duro consigo mesmo, essas maldições que usou, quartos anos ainda não aprenderam, mas sua força mágica não é nem um decimo do que será quando você for adulto. — Disse Terry exasperado. — É por isso que digo que temos que ser prudentes e chamar um adulto, não é falta da coragem Gryffindor que você tem de sobra e sim porque sei que na força mágica bruta e experiência um adulto nos supera a todos.

— Sim, Harry, você será tão poderoso como seu pais, talvez até mais e eles lutaram contra Voldemort três vezes. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Terry está certo Harry, não sabemos a idade de Voldemort, mas é seguro pensar que ele tem décadas de experiência sobre nós. Estamos terminando nosso 1º ano e bem à frente de nossos colegas de ano, mas seria impossível adquirirmos tanto conhecimento e poder em apenas 1 ano. E nem atingimos a puberdade ainda. — Considerou Hermione e corou levemente no fim.

— Quando atingimos a puberdade? — Perguntou Harry pensativo, ainda caminhando.

— Depende, cada pessoa é diferente da outra e tem que se considerar a idade também. Eu já fiz 12 anos, em 18 de dezembro. — Disse Terry e olhou questionador para os amigos.

— Eu também já tenho 12 anos, meu aniversário foi em 19 de setembro. — Disse Hermione timidamente.

— Eu só faço 12 anos em 30 de julho. — Disse Neville dando de ombros.

— Eu também faço em 31 de julho, um dia depois do seu Neville. — Disse Harry surpreso.

— Nós sabemos. — Disse os três ao mesmo tempo e depois riram da coincidência e a careta que Harry fez por todos saberem tanto sobre ele. Terry foi quem continuou. — Está vendo? Hermione é quase um ano mais velha que vocês e eu sou mais de 7 meses mais velho. Isso influência e Harry, a maneira como sua saúde foi afetada pela desnutrição também pode influenciar. Você deveria perguntar para Madame Pomfrey, ela poderá te responder melhor. — Concluiu ele.

— Além disso, puberdade não é algo que você não tem um dia e acorda no outro e tem, é um processo, sabe, mudanças físicas e hormonais vão acontecendo aos poucos e... — Hermione parou ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry e Neville. — Neville, sua avó ou tio não lhe falaram sobre isso? Harry, você não teve aulas de saúde na escola? Não sabem sobre o que acontece durante a puberdade?

Neville corou levemente e acenou negativamente e Harry desconfortável também negou e acrescentou:

— Eu tive aulas de saúde, mas esses assuntos viriam só no secundário, acho, meu professor apenas falou sobre primeiros socorros, higiene pessoal e coisas assim. — Disse ele timidamente.

— Bem, acredito que meus pais poderiam falar com você sobre isso Harry, foram eles quem me explicaram e as aulas de saúde apenas acrescentaram as questões mais técnicas. — Terry contou.

— Comigo foi o mesmo, mamãe me explicou o que aconteceria comigo e com meu corpo enquanto eu crescia, mas as aulas de saúde ensinaram os nomes e definições. Entendem? — Disse Hermione. Neville e Harry acenaram. — Talvez o melhor seja nós falarmos o que sabemos Terry ou vocês podem comprar um livro. E em último caso esperar que o Sr. e Sra. Boot expliquem para o Harry e sua avó ou tio-avô te explique Neville.

Harry e Neville trocaram um olhar constrangido e decidiram juntos com um sorriso tímido.

— Livro! — Disseram eles e todos riram levemente.

Apesar do clima mais leve Harry caminhou até a janela aberta olhando para as montanhas, dali via apenas um trecho da Floresta Proibida. Não pode deixar de pensar no grande perigo que todos corriam e se Voldemort estava atacando outro unicórnio nesse momento.

— Harry, o que está pensando? — Neville perguntou curioso.

— Pensando que o que tenho feito não é suficiente, todo esse treinamento extra não é suficiente. Sabíamos da possibilidade de Quirrell trabalhar para Voldemort, mas nunca pensei que ele estivesse tão perto. — Harry se virou para seus amigos. — Ele é muito poderoso e se ajudar Quirrell a passar pelas proteções poderia conseguir a Pedra e a guerra recomeçaria. Não sou forte o suficiente ou sei o bastante para machucá-lo, imagine então matá-lo.

— E o que faremos? — Disse ele suavemente, percebendo a preocupação justa do amigo.

— Nos preparamos mais e melhor. — Harry voltou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensando. — Precisamos de mais do que a magia, se vai demorar anos para que tenhamos mais força mágica ou adquirir o conhecimento que possa realmente ser útil em uma luta, precisaremos usar o fator surpresa. Isso deu certo hoje, consegui acertá-lo quando o surpreendi e Mason fala sobre isso em seu livro, mas eu comprei apenas o Vol. 1, preciso comprar os outros e aprender mais, não apenas feitiços e maldições, mas maneiras de usar o meio e outras armas em uma batalha.

— Harry, lembre-se que Dumbledore está na escola. Mesmo que Voldemort esteja tão perto, não ousou invadir Hogwarts nem quando estava forte e muito menos agora tão fraco, por temê-lo. — Disse Hermione sensata. — Mesmo que não confiemos ou gostemos do diretor, podemos ficar mais tranquilos com esse pensamento.

— Além disso, Harry, eu entendo o seu desejo de se vingar e fazer justiça, mas esse não é o momento. Agora contamos com os professores, até Dumbledore para lutar contra Voldemort e quem sabe o diretor consiga prendê-lo ou matá-lo. — Disse Terry inteligentemente.

— Vocês, os dois, — disse Harry, apontando para os amigos, impaciente — não estão considerando o imponderável! Não podemos esperar ou confiar cegamente. Isso já está mais do que provado. Voldemort mesmo fraco é muito poderoso e na última semana Dumbledore esteve ausente em todas as refeições, ele está muito ocupado com a bagunça no Ministério e ICW. Assim, roubar a Pedra não é algo impossível, temos que considerar essa possibilidade e, mesmo se ele não conseguir, vocês acham que Voldemort vai desistir de buscar outras maneiras de recuperar suas forças? — Harry estava levemente zangado.

— Se ele já tem o apoio de Quirrell, poderia conseguir outros comensais para ajudá-lo, Malfoy, Pettigrew. — Disse Neville mais realista.

— Sim e se ele voltar daqui a 10 anos, ótimo, terminamos a escola, somos adultos, poderosos e preparados, mas e se não for assim? Acredita que se a guerra recomeçar enquanto estamos na escola não lutaremos porque não fizemos os nossos NEWTs? — Harry falou duramente para os amigos. — Eu compreendo que vocês estão mais acostumados a contar e confiar nos adultos e eu respeito isso, mas estão sendo ingênuos ao acreditarem ou esperarem o melhor cenário. Temos que nos preparar para o pior.

Harry podia ver que Terry considerava e refletia, tentando encontrar um argumento, mas acabou desistindo e suspirando acenou concordando.

— Eu não gosto, mas isso me parece o mais inteligente a se fazer, nos preparar para o pior. — Disse ele e dava para ver que estava cansado.

— Eu concordo, até porque os únicos adultos que confio no momento são meus pais. Precisamos aprender a nos defender e continuarmos com nossa rebelião. Eu vou pensar em coisas que podemos fazer para lutar contra a alienação que o Ministério nos impõe. E quero ajudar em seus projetos de verão, Harry. — Disse Hermione decidida.

— Eu também vou ajudar e vou pesquisar com você outras maneiras de lutas, além das mágicas. — Disse Terry com um sorriso triste. — Ainda que prefiro que lutemos com palavras do que com armas.

— E o que eu posso fazer? —Neville perguntou olhando para o Harry.

— Sinceramente, o mais importante no momento seria você e a Hermione fazerem exercícios conosco e entrarem em forma. Hoje mostrou claramente que precisamos todos estar em uma forma física melhor, eu sei que nenhum de vocês gostam, mas vão sentir um grande aumento na disposição e energia. E o mais importante, em caso de emergência, podem correr. — Disse Harry com um sorriso animado.

Terry tentou não ter pena dos amigos ao ver aquele sorriso, mas não conseguiu, principalmente, quando viu os dois acenarem hesitantemente.

— Tudo bem, se você acha que é importante. Que horas vocês se levantam para se exercitarem? — Disse Neville e Hermione olhando o relógio sinalizou que precisavam ir para a torre Gryffindor.

— Legal! Acordamos às 6, mas com o castigo do Terry essa semana acordaremos às 6:30. — Disse Harry e, desconsiderando as caretas dos amigos, falou animadamente sobre as atividades e como eles se sentiriam bem durante o caminho até a torre dos leões. — Bem, então amanhã as 6:30 nos encontramos no 4º andar, estamos nos exercitando lá no campo de quadribol agora que o tempo está bom. Tomar o sol da manhã é importante. Boa noite.

Eles se despediram, Terry e Harry voltaram para sua sala comum.

— Você sabe que eles não estão animados, certo? — Disse Terry quando chegaram a porta de seus quartos.

— Eu não me importo, sinceramente, se correr rápido salvar a vida deles já estou satisfeito. Boa noite. — Harry entrou em seu quarto sentindo a exaustão envolvê-lo, tomou um banho, comeu e tomou suas poções e dormiu depois de sua meditação.

E apesar disso ele teve pesadelos, com o unicórnio morto, um grito, riso frio e luz verde. Acordou bem antes do despertador da varinha e suspirou cansado, mesmo sem dormir ficou mais um pouco na cama repassando tudo o que acontecera e percebeu que ainda havia perguntas que não tinham respostas.

Durante o primeiro treino de seus amigos, Harry deixou isso de lado e se concentrou em incentivá-los a se moverem. Eles estavam sonolentos, depois ofegantes, vermelhos e suados, mas correram e fizeram os exercícios que ele pediu quase sem reclamar. Harry achou que foi uma vitória. Na verdade, Neville não poderia falar porque não tinha voz, seu folego só existia para a próxima respiração. Hermione estava um pouco melhor e se forçou a não desistir ou reclamar, não deixaria que pensassem que ela era fraca apenas por ser uma menina. Além disso, em determinado momento o sorriso do Harry a fez começar a pensar em assassinato e por isso achou melhor não olhar ou falar com ele.

Harry se preocupou com a reação do Quirrell durante a segunda-feira, mas ele agiu normalmente e as quatro amigos se esforçaram pelo mesmo. Dumbledore estava de volta ao jantar e isso os aliviou sutilmente. Depois eles foram para o Covil, fazer deveres e terminar a conversa da noite anterior.

— O motivo porque eu menti ou me contradisse Terry, foi porque eu queria que a história fosse confusa. Eu estava invisível quando lutei com Voldemort e ele não conseguiu entrar em minha mente, tenho certeza, ainda que doeu quando ele tentou. — Disse Harry quando se sentaram e espalharam os livros e pergaminhos na mesa. — Assim, dei a entender e espero que chegue a ele por Quirrell a informação que foi algum bruxo desconhecido invisível que o atacou e não eu. Menti e me fiz de um garoto tolo que saiu correndo e não sabia o que fazia ou o nome da barreira mágica, porque é isso que eu quero que chegue a Dumbledore. Tudo o que aconteceu de verdade seria informação demais sobre mim para os dois. Não sei se vai dar certo, mas eu tinha que tentar.

— Eu acho que foi inteligente. Snape percebeu que você mentia, mas não sabia sobre o que ou qual era a verdade e Voldemort não tem como ou porque acreditar que foi com você que ele lutou. — Disse Neville sorrindo. — Mas não entendi como ele pode tentar acessar sua mente se você estava invisível, quer dizer, ele não poderia olhar em seus olhos.

— E essa é uma pergunta muito boa e eu também não entendo como ele sempre sabia onde eu estava. Não importa para que lado da clareira eu ia, ele se virava para mim como um imã e vinha na minha direção. — Harry apontou sua maior dúvida.

Diante da confusão de Neville, Terry explicou o que era um imã. Depois Hermione, pensativa, falou:

— Bem, acho que essas duas perguntas tem a mesma resposta. Um grande legilimente usa poder mágico bruto para pode captar ou invadir a mente de alguém mesmo sem contato olho no olho ou mesmo uma varinha e o uso do feitiço Legilimens. — Explicou Hermione tirando da mochila o livro sobre legilimência que o Harry lhe emprestara, ele estava planejando ler no verão, pois aprender oclumência era mais urgente. — Isso é o que diz no livro sem censura, mas ele diz que tem que ser um bruxo muito poderoso, o que nós sabemos Voldemort é. E pelo que ele disse um bruxo tão poderoso pode detectar magia facilmente, ele alerta que com alguém assim não adianta usar a ilusão ou mentiras para ocluir sua mente porque eles sempre sabem. Podem não saber a verdade, mas sabem que você está mentindo e facilmente podem invadir e captar a verdade.

— Isso quer dizer que ele é capaz de me encontrar mesmo quando eu usar a capa, pode não saber quem eu sou, mas ele sente o ser mágico, a magia onde ela estiver. — Disse Harry e fez uma careta. — Isso quer dizer que Dumbledore também pode fazer isso e como foi ele quem me enviou minha capa, nunca estarei verdadeiramente invisível para o diretor.

— Exato. — Disse ela também não muito feliz.

— Mas como o Harry conseguiu impedir o Voldemort de entrar em sua mente? — Perguntou Neville curioso.

— Bem, estou só imaginando, mas acho que foi uma combinação de fatores, a falta do contato visual exige poder bruto e não sutileza, Harry fez o mesmo e empurrou com sua magia a tentativa de invasão. E Voldemort está mais enfraquecido, assim Harry venceu com sua magia. — Disse ela duvidosamente.

— Pode ser isso, lembro de sentir uma forte dor em minha cicatriz e por um instante perdi a noção do ambiente, eu senti que ele queria entrar em minha mente, a magia dele veio como um soco. Eu parei o soco com minha magia e o empurrei para longe. — Disse Harry lembrando daquele momento aterrorizador.

— Uau, isso é incrível. Não consigo nem pensar em ficar perto dele e você conseguiu parar ele de entrar em sua mente. E porque não foi o mesmo com a luta? — Neville parecia impressionado e Harry não gostou, o que ele fizera não era nada importante.

— Poder bruto, ele tem mais, é mais velho, mas está enfraquecido. E eu venho treinando meu exército mental para proteger minha mente a meses, naquele momento foi uma combinação de instinto e todos esses meses de treinamento em oclumência. Mas a luta, vocês tinham que ver, Voldemort simplesmente se movia para o lado e me seguia, era como se eu fosse um inseto chato, não um perigo real e ele sabia disso. — Disse Harry mal-humorado.

— Ainda assim você conseguiu acertá-lo e impedir que ele entrasse em sua mente. O livro diz como lutar contra alguém tão poderoso, impedir que ele acesse sua mente? — Perguntou Terry tentando animar o amigo.

— O livro foca em acessar mentes e não proteger. O autor diz que se você tem poder para captar sentimentos e pensamentos é um grande legilimente, mas se você pode perceber a mentira de uma mente ocluída está a um passo de ser um legilimente perfeito. Apenas alguém com mais poder poderia ocluir a mente com um forte exército magico ou alguém que consiga com extrema sutileza criar uma ilusão e deixar você ver o que ele acredita ser verdade. — Explicou Hermione inteligentemente.

— Hã? — Neville ficou confuso.

— Mason fala sobre isso no livro dele sobre oclumência, ele também chama de o oclumente perfeito. Diz que se você usar sua magia suavemente e, sutilmente, criar informações mesmo sentimentos e esvaziar sua mente do resto nunca ninguém poderá detectar sua mentira ou ilusão. Faz sentido. — Disse Harry entendendo.

— Mas isso além de difícil deve te impedir de ser você mesmo. Prefiro pensar que se fortalecermos nosso exército mental poderemos proteger nossos pensamentos. E sempre podemos focar nos pensamentos artificiais assim eles não olham muito profundamente. — Disse Terry esperançoso.

— Foi o que eu fiz com o Snape. — Disse Harry e ao ver suas expressões contou sobre a tentativa do professor de captar seus pensamentos e sentimentos superficiais. — Eu foquei na verdade do que aconteceu mesmo enquanto mentia, além disso queria que ele pensasse que eu não estava sendo totalmente sincero. Não sei o quão bom legilimente ele é e me pareceu que não percebeu que eu estava ocluindo minha mente, mas aposto que quando eu falar com Dumbledore, ele deve perceber. Terei que ser muito mais sutil em minha oclumência quando conversar com o diretor.

Seus amigos acenaram preocupados e eles voltaram para os estudos. No dia seguinte eles descobriram com Hagrid que o unicórnio estava fora de perigo, ele tinha um pequeno cercado atrás de sua cabana e o animal ficaria lá até se recuperar completamente e poder voltar para o seu rebanho na Floresta. No fim de semana eles conseguiram tempo para ir visitá-lo, ele era lindo, mas arisco, só deixava Harry o acariciar, ainda que ele olhasse menos desconfiado para o Neville também. Terry e Hermione ficaram morrendo de ciúmes, para divertimento dos amigos.

Maio se moveu ainda mais rápido, entre os treinos, as preparações para os exames, as pilhas de deveres e as cartas de seu padrinho Harry tinha muito pouco tempo livre. Depois da primeira semana de pesadelos, Harry visitou no domingo o jardim que ele fez com seus amigos e se sentiu tão em paz que eles cessaram. O que foi bom porque além dos pesadelos a dor em sua cicatriz o estava incomodando muito, Terry se preocupou e insistiu que ele contasse a Madame Pomfrey, mas Harry não queria se preocupar com isso até os exames acabarem. Depois que a dor desapareceu ele se esqueceu sobre o assunto.

Sirius o escrevia toda semana e Harry retribuía da mesma maneira. Ele lhe contou sobre seus progressos físicos, o encontro com os amigos antigos e seu trabalho na Fábricas Black, onde ele e o Sr. Falc faziam uma verdadeira revolução. Harry lhe contou sobre os treinos de quadribol, as aulas e o desejo que os exames chegassem logo, ele já se sentia pronto e estava cansado de tanto estudar sobre esses mesmos assuntos. Sirius parecia entender sua pressa e vontade de ir para magias mais avançadas e prometia que durante o verão eles treinariam muito juntos.

Os exercícios estavam indo bem, apesar do pessimismo de Terry. Neville ainda tinha dificuldades por causa do peso extra, mas não desistiu e Hermione estava entrando em forma rapidamente e, mesmo sem querer, admitira estar se sentindo mais disposta e meditando melhor o que, claro, lhe ajudava a dormir melhor.

Quando junho chegou trouxe os exames e muito calor. Harry ficou muito irritado que em uma escola mágica não havia como tornar as salas de pedras mais frescas para poderem se concentrar nas perguntas. Terry disse que o calor o deixava mais mal-humorado do que o normal, Neville concordou e Hermione disse que Harry buscava uma desculpa para quando perdesse para ela como o melhor aluno do seu ano.

No fim da primeira semana de exames Harry insistiu que tirassem uma folga e todos foram para a cabana do Hagrid visitá-lo, já fazia um tempo que não o encontravam. Eles tinham mais exames na semana seguinte, mas tinham todo o fim de semana para repassarem por uma última vez o conteúdo. Hagrid estava no jardim e com um rastelo juntava as folhas, mas parou quando os viu se aproximar.

— Olá — disse, sorrindo. — Terminaram os exames da semana? Têm tempo para um refresco?

Sorrindo animados eles aceitaram e se sentaram no jardim bebendo o suco de abóbora gelado e conversando.

— Hagrid, você teve notícias do dragão? — Sussurrou Terry olhando em volta para ter certeza que ninguém os ouvia.

— Oh! Sim, coisa fofa, é uma fêmea. Charles me escreveu e mandou até uma foto, disse que posso ir visitar quando eu puder. Ele a chamou de Fúria, um pouco agressivo para um bebê tão inocente, eu teria escolhido Norberta. — Disse ele insatisfeito.

— E o unicórnio Hagrid? Quando você vai soltá-lo na Floresta? — Perguntou Harry com um sorriso, o lindo animal estava quase que completamente recuperado em sua última visita.

— Ainda não está pronto, o pobrezinho, além disso o rebanho se afastou para longe por causa dos ataques, quando o perigo acabar e eles voltarem levarei o Savage até o grupo. — Disse Hagrid, ignorando as caretas pelo nome que ele dera ao unicórnio. — Agora ele estaria sozinho e seria perigoso.

Harry se tencionou levemente ao ouvir isso.

— Faz tempo que o rebanho se afastou Hagrid? Você sabe para onde eles vão? — Harry perguntou mais sério.

— Um mês mais ou menos, depois que você salvou o Savage não houve mais nenhum ataque. Eu olhei por tudo e não encontrei nem sangue, nem unicórnio morto ou rastros do rebanho. — Disse Hagrid distraidamente. — Eles vão para bem longe, para as montanhas, lá estarão seguros porque pouca coisa consegue vencer as escarpas.

— E antes desse ataque, quando houve outro? — Harry estava mais preocupado ainda.

— Bem, acho que fevereiro e outro em dezembro, pobrezinhos, não entendo quem poderia machucar criaturas tão doces e inocentes. — Disse Hagrid chateado.

— E o Fofo, Hagrid? Ele está bem? Nunca mais você nos falou dele. — Disse Harry calmo ainda que percebesse a tensão nos amigos.

— Ah sim, ele está bem, eu o alimento toda a semana, mas o coitadinho está sentindo falta de mais espaço. Dumbledore acha que podemos tirá-lo daquele corredor depois que as crianças deixarem a escola. — Hagrid parecia preocupado com seu cachorrinho de três cabeças.

— Hagrid, você sabe nos dizer se a Pedra Filosofal que está lá embaixo do alçapão é a verdadeira? — Harry não gostava de pressionar o amigo, mas era muito importante saberem.

— Mas... como... Vocês não deveriam saber disso! — Disse Hagrid com expressão fechada.

— Você nos disse Hagrid, falou sobre uma pedra e que tinha a ver com Nicolas Flamel e Dumbledore, apenas juntamos tudo. Não se preocupe, não falamos para ninguém sobre isso e sabemos que ela está bem segura. — Disse Terry com seu jeito calmo.

— Sim, Hagrid, nós acreditamos quando você disse que Dumbledore assegurou a Pedra, mas estamos curiosos, quer dizer, é a verdadeira Pedra Filosofal? Ou é apenas uma imitação? — Disse Hermione e com um sorriso acrescentou. — Eu disse a eles que você saberia, pois, o diretor confia muito em você e não deixaria de lhe contar.

Hagrid corou e puxou a barba de vergonha, mas tinha um sorriso satisfeito e seus ombros se levantaram de orgulho.

— Bem, sim, Dumbledore confia em mim, grande homem, sempre se preocupa com todos. Aquela história da ICW é uma calúnia, muito errado acusarem um homem tão bom. — Disse ele e Harry teve que se controlar para não fazer uma careta. — Sim, a Pedra é a verdadeira, Flamel pediu ao diretor para guardar, sabia que Hogwarts era o lugar mais seguro do mundo para proteger algo tão valioso.

Harry e os amigos se entreolharam preocupados. Logo depois eles deixaram o amigo e subiram em silencio para o Covil.

— Harry, você acredita que Quirrell vai tentar roubar a Pedra, foi por isso que fez todas aquelas perguntas? — Hermione perguntou assim que entraram na sala e fecharam a porta.

— Sim, acredito que o nosso tempo acabou. Vocês ouviram o Hagrid, o rebanho de unicórnios foi para as montanhas, isso quer dizer que Voldemort não se alimenta desde fevereiro. Quando o detive ele não teve tempo de beber quase nada, aposto que está fraco e precisando da Pedra urgentemente. — Harry disse muito sério.

— Ok, mas porque você acha que ele tentaria hoje ou amanhã? — Disse Terry sensato.

— Eu não sei quando ele vai tentar Terry, não posso ver em sua mente para saber. — Disse Harry exasperado. — Mas semana que vem começam os OWLs e NEWTs, todos estarão concentrados, tensos e os funcionários do Ministério virão para aplicar os exames. Dumbledore dificilmente poderá deixar Hogwarts a não ser que seja uma emergência.

— Ok, acho que faria sentido, serão duas semanas bem complicadas e se Quirrell desaparecesse ou não estivesse onde deveria na hora dos exames chamaria a atenção. — Disse Terry compreendendo.

— Os professores tem mais uma semana de exames para os anos normais, mas entre os exames do 5º e 7º ano serão mais duas semanas e muitas horas em que Quirrell ficará preso. — Disse Hermione acenando.

— E ele não pode tirar o diretor ou encontrar um momento mais propício estando tão ocupado, vai esperar quando tudo se acalmar. — Disse Neville acompanhado o raciocínio.

— Sim, mas o melhor nesse caso seria no fim dos exames, que será só daqui duas semanas, mas...

— Voldemort está sem sangue de unicórnio e pode estar fraco. Ele poderia ir para algum outro lugar que tem unicórnios, mas porque gastar energia para uma viagem longa se pode adiantar a tentativa de roubar a Pedra e se curar de uma vez. — Apontou Harry e viu os olhares preocupados dos amigos.

— E nesse caso, esse fim de semana ou o próximo seriam os ideais, os alunos estarão descansando ou estudando, mesmo os professores poderão estar distraídos corrigindo nossos exames da semana e Dumbledore... Harry tudo se volta para o diretor, se ele deixar Hogwarts por algum pretexto qualquer, provavelmente, será um engano do Quirrell e o dia em que tentará roubar a Pedra. — Disse Hermione tensa.

— Mas como podemos descobrir se o diretor deixar Hogwarts ou não? — Neville perguntou e antes que o Harry pudesse falar Terry se adiantou.

— Muito simples, procuramos a vice-diretora e explicamos a ela nossas suspeitas, pedimos a McGonagall que avise o diretor e que fique atenta a qualquer tentativa enganosa de afastá-lo da escola. — Disse Terry calmamente.

— Podemos fazer isso, tenho certeza que ela contará ao Dumbledore e poderá passar esse fim de semana e o outro vigiando com mais atenção. — Disse Hermione um pouco mais aliviada.

Harry acenou concordando, era um bom plano, mas não se mostrou nada bom quando bateram na porta de McGonagall e depois de entrarem e fecharem a porta começaram a explicar suas suspeitas. A vice-diretora fechou a cara na hora e os olhou friamente.

— Não sei como descobriram sobre a Pedra, mas fiquem tranquilos, não é possível ninguém a roubar, está muitíssimo bem protegida. — Disse ela com voz severa.

— Nós sabemos professora, mas, por alguém poderoso, proteções podem ser superadas. Temos certeza que alguém quer roubar a Pedra e acreditamos que pode acontecer neste fim de semana. Ou talvez no próximo. — Disse Harry seriamente.

Mas isso pareceu não cair bem para ela.

— Potter, sei do que estou falando, ninguém pode entrar na escola sem minha autorização e as proteções poderiam ser superadas por alguém poderoso se alguém igualmente poderoso não fosse responsável pela última delas. — Disse ela se encaminhando para a porta. — Ninguém pode superar a proteção de Dumbledore, agora voltem para suas tarefas e não os quero perto do 3º andar ou lhes darei detenções até o fim do próximo ano.

— Mas...

— Professora, apenas com sua autorização, a senhora disse, isso quer dizer que o diretor não está na escola? — Perguntou Harry cortando Hermione.

— Para sua informação, não. O Prof. Dumbledore foi chamado com urgência no escritório da ICW em Londres e voltará amanhã, mas como eu disse a Pedra está segura, agora saiam. — Disse ela abrindo a porta e apontando para o corredor.

Eles saíram acanhados e maltratados, mas Hermione tentou mais uma vez, talvez na esperança de que sua professora favorita a ouvisse.

— Professora, se a senhora no deixar contar o que sabemos... — Disse ela aflita, mas eles já estavam no corredor e McGonagall simplesmente fechou a porta com uma batida seca, na cara deles. — Eu não acredito, ela... ela nem vai nos ouvir...

Terry se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro apoiando-a.

— O que fazemos agora? — Sussurrou Neville olhando para o Harry.

— Dumbledore já foi tirado de Hogwarts e aposto que quando ele chegar em Londres vai descobrir que a carta é falsa e não existe nenhuma urgência. — Harry disse e olhando em volta se sentiu muito vulnerável. — Vamos voltar para o Covil, continuamos essa conversa lá. — Disse baixinho.

Eles voltaram para o 5º andar, mas quando passaram pela porta de Flitwick, Harry fez uma pausa, seu chefe de casa era seu professor favorito e tinha muita confiança nele.

— Talvez Flitwick acredite em nós... — Disse ele pensativo e viu Terry arregalar os olhos.

— Harry! Sim, você está certo, Flitwick vai ao menos nos ouvir e pode ficar em guarda. — Disse ele animadamente e sem dar a chance de qualquer um dizer mais nada, bateu na porta do professor.

Não demorou nem 2 minutos para a porta se abrir e Flitwick aparecer, pequeno, sorridente e usando um pulôver xadrez. Harry sentiu uma onda de alivio, tinha certeza que o professor de feitiços os ajudaria.

— Olá meninos! Não deveriam estar no jantar? — Perguntou ele ainda sorrindo, mas ao ver suas expressões ansiosas e aflitas ficou sério. — Estou vendo que estão com algum problema, entrem, entrem e me digam o que acontece. Alguma coisa em seus exames?

Eles entraram e o professor fechou a porta, se colocando do outro lado de sua mesa, subiu em sua cadeira e ficou na altura deles.

— Professor, antes quero que saiba que o que vamos contar é absolutamente verdade. Nunca mentiríamos sobre algo tão grave. — Começou Terry muito sério.

— Eu não tenho dúvidas disso, vocês são bons garotos. O que aconteceu? — Disse ele suavemente.

— Bem, senhor é que desconfiamos que a Pedra Filosofal vai ser roubada e talvez hoje à noite mesmo. Quer dizer, sabemos que ela tem muitas proteções, senhor, mas tememos que o ladrão consiga passar por elas e pegar a Pedra... — Disse Terry e olhando para os amigos todos acenaram em apoio.

Houve um instante de silencio e quando Harry temia que seriam expulsos outra vez, Flitwick acenou seriamente e com a varinha conjurou outras duas cadeiras para ficar ao lado das duas existentes.

— Ok, vamos todos nos sentar e gostaria de ouvir como vocês descobriram sobre a Pedra Filosofal estar em Hogwarts e quais informações têm para chegarem a conclusão de que ela sofrerá uma tentativa de roubo hoje à noite. — Disse ele se sentando em sua própria cadeira.

Aliviados, todos se sentaram e olharam para o Harry que respirando fundo contou tudo sem deixar nada de fora, agora não era o momento para segredos ou hesitações. Ele contou sobre sua visita ao Beco com Hagrid e as informações que o amigo deixara escapar aos poucos. Falou sobre o que acontecera no Halloween, a conversa que ouviram e depois o ataque a sua vassoura e a desconfiança de que os dois eram o mesmo, Quirrell. Harry então falou sobre o dragão e viu seus amigos o olharem confusos, mas ignorou, ele desconfiava a um tempo que o comerciante que "perdera" o ovo de dragão não era um desconhecido.

— Hagrid me disse que seu maior sonho era ter um dragão e desconfiei que ele conseguir um nessas circunstâncias não era apenas uma coincidência. Apenas não apontei isso porque, sinceramente, não acho que faria diferença e não acredito que seria tão difícil assim se livrar de Fofo e o ovo de dragão foi um plano exagerado e pouco inteligente. — Explicou ele e continuou seu conto.

Quando falou das deduções de porquê e para quem a Pedra estava sendo roubada, Flitwick empalideceu e soltou uma exclamação aguda. Harry contou sobre o que acontecera na Floresta e sobre as previsões dos centauros de tempos sombrios, e concluiu com a informações de hoje de Hagrid e depois de McGonagall.

— Sem o diretor aqui, senhor e sendo Voldemort por traz de Quirrell, temo que ele consiga superar as proteções e levar a Pedra, se isso acontecer, bem, acredito que todos sabemos o quão terrível isso seria. — Disse ele pessimista com a expectativa de uma nova e terrível guerra.

— Harry, meninos, não quero duvidar de vocês nem por um segundo, pois vejo que pensaram com muito cuidado em tudo e não estão sendo levianos, mas a ideia de que Voldemort está vivo e que a intenção de Dumbledore ao colocar a Pedra Filosofal aqui era atrai-lo para uma armadilha. — Flitwick tinham uma expressão chocada. — Se tudo o que me disseram for verdade, é muito grave e me faz duvidar da sanidade do nosso diretor.

— Pensamos na possibilidade de que ele estaria usando uma Pedra falsa, senhor, mas Hagrid confirmou que é a verdadeira. Consideramos que seu plano ou intenção era prender ou matar um Voldemort enfraquecido, mas sem sua presença para capturar Quirrell e tirar dele a informação de onde seu mestre está... — Disse Hermione torcendo as mãos ainda que estivesse contente que um adulto os estava ouvindo.

Terry acenou pegando de onde a amiga parou.

— Não íamos nos envolver, senhor, porque com as proteções e o diretor parecia um plano razoável ainda que colocasse nós, alunos, em risco, mas sem ele aqui tememos que seja tudo por nada. E o pior, se Voldemort conseguir a Pedra Filosofal, não apenas recuperaria seus poderes como também se tornaria imortal. — Terry estava pálido com o pensamento.

— Tentamos alertar a Prof. McGonagall, senhor, mas ela não quis nos ouvir ou acreditou em nós. E quando ela nos contou que a carta da ICW levou o diretor para Londres e que ele só volta amanhã, isso nos pareceu um momento possível para Quirrell agir. — Disse Neville também pálido e apavorado.

— Podemos estar errados professor, mas não acredito que devemos arriscar, não sobre algo tão importante. — Concluiu Harry e viu seu professor acenar afirmativamente.

— Vocês estão todos certos, precisamos agir e acredito que capturar Quirinus no ato seja o melhor movimento. Depois disso enviarei uma carta ao diretor pedindo o seu regresso urgentemente para descobrir exatamente para quem ele está trabalhando e poder prendê-lo também. E se for você-sabe-quem, como vocês desconfiam e ele realmente está vivo... — Professor Flitwick assumiu um olhar feroz. — Poderemos finalmente nos livrar desse mal de uma vez por toda.

Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, os quatros meninos se levantaram também ansiosos e animados.

— Podemos ajudar, professor? — Harry perguntou.

— Podem, vão para o Salão Principal e ajam normalmente durante o jantar, depois fiquem seguros em suas torres. Eu vou esperar no corredor por Quirrell, se ele não aparecer hoje me reunirei com o diretor amanhã quando retornar e exigirei um plano mais efetivo para proteger a Pedra. — Disse ele de maneira séria e enérgica, não admitia contestação. — As proteções não vão segurar Quirrell por muito tempo e existem muitas outras maneiras de montar uma armadilha. Acreditei que o possível ladrão estava fora de Hogwarts, mas a verdade é que Quirinus poderia ter conseguido a informação de cada professor que montou uma proteção facilmente, porque nunca desconfiamos dele. Assim como ele conseguiu a informação sobre Fofo de Hagrid, com essa história absurda de dragão.

Seus amigos acenaram e Harry relutante concordou, Quirrell tinha que ser capturado e Flitwick faria isso facilmente, pois era um bruxo muito mais competente. Eles se despediram e foram jantar, mas Harry sentia um peso em seu peito que lhe impediu de comer muito. Os quatro se sentaram na mesa Ravenclaw que era mais silenciosa e assim ninguém perceberia o fato que eles pouco conversaram entre si. Quando subiram para as torres Harry hesitou no 4º andar e Terry foi o primeiro a perceber.

— Harry? O que está pensando? — Terry perguntou e quando viu seu olhar decidido. — Não, nem pense, nós fizemos o que combinamos, avisar um adulto, você prometeu que não faria nada imprudente.

— Eu prometi isso caso não fosse necessário e você está certo, Flitwick vai cuidar de tudo, mas... Foi você que me disse para confiar nos meus instintos, Terry e não posso ignorar agora, quando algo tão importante está em jogo. — Argumentou Harry baixinho.

— Vamos no meter em apuros, Harry, o professor disse para ficarmos nas torres, o que você está pensando em fazer? — Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

— Vou apenas vigiar, tenho certeza que hoje vai acontecer alguma coisa, vou para o Covil, passarei a noite lá. Ninguém vai perceber que não dormi na torre, observarei o que vai acontecer de traz da estátua do ciclope e se tudo correr bem, ótimo, mas pelo menos poderei ajudar se for necessário. — Informou ele decidido.

— Me parece um bom plano, não tem mal nenhum em vigiar. Vou com você, irei até meu quarto pegar algumas coisas, cobertas, travesseiros, assim acampamos confortáveis. — Disse Hermione objetiva.

— Eu também vou, espero por vocês no Covil, quando tudo tiver terminado poderei saber o que aconteceu. — Disse Neville e depois olhou para Terry que estava pensativo.

— Ok, não é uma má ideia, ainda que ache que o Flitwick não vai ter problemas, vou também e fico com o Neville. — Disse ele.

E assim em meia hora e antes do toque de recolher eles pegaram o necessário para um acampamento no Covil e discretamente foram para lá. Enquanto Neville e Terry se acomodavam na sala, com um livro e sanduíches que Harry e Terry trouxeram, Harry e Hermione pegaram sua parte e seus cobertores e foram pelo longo corredor até se acomodarem atrás da estátua do ciclope. Onde estavam podiam visualizar a porta do corredor onde estava Fofo, por uma fresta entre a parede de pedra e a estátua de mármore. Não havia ninguém, mas ainda assim eles se mantiveram em silencio e no escuro, dividiram um sanduíche e esperaram. Mesmo sem falarem nada Harry achou que era bom ter companhia, tinha planejado fazer isso sozinho e estava feliz que seus amigos confiaram nele e aceitaram sua ideia.

Passaram se quase 2 horas e Hermione pegara no sono encostada contra a parede, quando Harry ouviu passos, em alerta máximo ele acordou a amiga que arregalou os olhos e os dois se aproximaram para observar quem se aproximava. Com os olhos acostumados com a escuridão puderam facilmente enxergar um bruxo caminhar rapidamente para a porta e perceberam, um segundo antes de uma voz falar, que era Quirrell.

— Vai a algum lugar Quirinus? — A voz de Flitwick soou dura e forte, o que era estranho à figura pequena que surgiu e ao alegre professor de sempre.

— Fi...lius? O.…que...que faz por.… a.… qui? — A voz baixa e gaga de Quirrell soou e era muito óbvia a falsidade em seu tom.

— Estou aqui para proteger a Pedra, você como um dos que colocou proteção sabe que temos um ladrão que tenta roubá-la. Com Dumbledore ausente está entre minhas funções proteger a entrada. — Disse ele calmamente e caminhou mais uns passos perto. — A questão é, o que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu... bem, ... pen...pensei em…ter cer...teza que... Tudo está be...bem por aaaaqui. — Disse Quirrell suavemente, seu tom era estranho como se estivesse com dor e não apenas com o medo de sempre.

— Tudo está bem, você pode voltar para o seu quarto. Eu passarei a noite aqui. — Disse o professor em tom de ordem.

— Claro, Filius. — Harry percebeu o que ia acontecer um segundo antes e instintivamente tirou sua varinha e desejou poder gritar, alertar, mas não houve tempo, porque no segundo em que falou a última letra, Quirrell estavam apontando sua varinha a Flitwick e lançando uma maldição desconhecida.

Mas Harry não tinha com o que se preocupar, Filius Flitwick não era um duelista medíocre, muito pelo contrário, sua varinha estivera em sua mão o tempo todo e assim que o seu adversário deixou a máscara cair e falou normalmente, ele já erguera um Protego, saltara para o lado e rapidamente lançou um Expeliarmus. Abismados Harry e Hermione assistiram ao duelo sem acreditar, Flitwick saltava e pulava, ágil, nunca estava no mesmo lugar e parecia incansável. Incrivelmente, Quirrell também não era ruim, seus feitiços eram fortes e rápidos, suas barreiras pareciam nem sentir o feitiço e ele pouco se movia, seguro e intenso.

De um lado para o outro as luzes das maldições de diversas cores iam e vinham faltando os bruxos, mas atingindo as paredes, causando danos que poderiam ser mortais. Harry perdeu a noção do tempo e logo percebeu o mesmo que Flitwick, aquela não era uma luta fácil como supuseram e se continuasse assim por muito tempo, o professor de Feitiços mais velho poderia se cansar e perder. Ele olhou pensando no que fazer para ajudar Flitwick a derrotar Quirrell, ergueu sua varinha, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o professor ladrão conjurou o que parecia uma serpente negra enorme que se enrolou em Flitwick, ele soltou um grito estrangulado e tentou se soltar, mas sua varinha caiu no chão. Hermione abriu a boca como se fosse gritar e Harry a tapou com a mão esquerda e só um ofego saiu.

— Mate-o, bem devagar. — Disse Quirrell sorrindo e depois abriu a porta de Fofo e eles ouviram uma música bonita e suave tocar, algo completamente distorcido para a cena que acabaram de ver. A porta se fechou outra vez e o som da música desapareceu.

Sem hesitar Harry saiu de traz da estátua e correu pelo corredor até Flitwick que estava completamente preso e inconsciente, sendo esmagado aos poucos pela cobra enorme. Devia ter uns 4 metros e era grossa como um tronco jovem, desesperado Harry se aproximou mais e sem hesitar falou:

— Solte-o, agora! — E para sua surpresa a cobra obedeceu, ela se desenrolou de Flitwick e o deixou caído no chão como uma boneca de pano retorcida. — Afaste-se dele, deixe o castelo para a Floresta e não machuque ninguém.

— Simmssss, como queressss. — A cobra deslizou por ele e Hermione, que deu um pulo e um grito agudo e desapareceu pelo corredor escuro.

Sem esperar mais Harry correu a Flitwick e colou o ouvido em seu pequeno peito, temendo e tremendo não ouvir seu coração.

— Ele está morto? — Sussurrou Hermione com voz embargada.

— Não, seu coração está batendo, mas fraco, vou carregá-lo para a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey pode salvá-lo. — Disse Harry rapidamente e pensando em Quirrell tomou uma decisão. — Volte para o Covil, posso carregar o professor sozinho. Voltarei o mais rápido possível, enquanto isso diga ao Terry para ir ao meu quarto e pegar minha vassoura.

— Harry... o que...? — Hermione balbuciou confusa.

— Sem discussão Hermione, faça o que lhe disse, vou usar a escada para levar o professor a enfermaria, agora vai, não vou te deixar aqui sozinha, anda... — Harry a enxotou e, quando a viu desaparecer pelo corredor atrás da estátua, se abaixou e pegou seu professor favorito com delicadeza nos braços e sem um segundo de hesitação, correu.

Pareceu uma eternidade até chegar lá, pois tinha medo de correr rápido demais e machucá-lo, quando o pousou na cama, Flitwick gemeu de dor e Harry sentiu seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

— Tudo bem professor, Madame Pomfrey já vem cuidar do senhor, vai ficar tudo bem. — Sussurrou ele e enxugando as lagrimas bobas olhou em volta e encontrou papel e um pergaminho, rapidamente escreveu em letras garrafais, "Esmagado por uma cobra" e colocou sobre seu peito.

Harry esperou mais alguns segundos até ouvir os passos da curandeira que teria recebido o alerta de presença em sua enfermaria, para então sair pelo corredor. Não correra nem 50 metros quando se deparou com Madame Norra e falou um palavrão, sem hesitar ele se desviou da gata e correu para o primeiro andar, a entrada da biblioteca estava mais perto. Movendo o braço conectou sua magia a da capa e pediu sua ajuda, a capa se soltou e deslizou o envolvendo como se o abraçasse e quando Filch apareceu, Harry já estava invisível. Depois disso ele correu para o Covil sem problemas e encontrou seus amigos aflitos aguardando sua volta.

— Harry! O professor? — Perguntou Terry angustiado.

— Eu o deixei na enfermaria, Pomfrey vai cuidar dele, se ele puder ser salvo ela fará isso. — Disse Harry e olhando em volta. — Minha vassoura, onde está? Pedi a Hermione para lhe dizer que eu precisava dela...

— Sei porque você a quer, para ir atrás do Quirrell! Será que o que aconteceu com Flitwick não te mostrou que não podemos fazer nada? Somos primeiros anos, precisamos pedir a ajuda de adultos e não nos jogarmos daquele alçapão. — Disse Terry zangado.

— Terry, quem vamos chamar? McGonagall não acreditou em nós e não sei se tem alguém poderoso para vencê-lo, Flitwick foi incrível e não conseguiu. Eu não posso ficar parado e não fazer nada, vocês vão atrás de ajuda e eu ganharei tempo, vou segurá-lo o máximo que puder. — Disse Harry firmemente.

— Harry! Você está se ouvindo? O que te faz pensar que poderá atrasá-lo? As proteções estão lá para isso, tem várias delas para impedi-lo de chegar a Pedra, enquanto isso podemos nos dividir e pedir ajuda, tem outros professores, até Snape, ele queria proteger a pedra no Halloween. — Terry foi mais duro e Harry olhou para os amigos, Hermione estava pálida e com lagrimas no rosto e Neville mantinha os punhos fechados e o olhar tenso.

— Eu preciso fazer isso, vocês vão atrás dos outros professores, vou pegar minha vassoura e descer pelo alçapão. — Disse decidido, mas quando tentou deixar a sala Terry se colocou em seu caminho, estava desesperado.

— Harry, por favor, pense em Ayana e Adam... eles ficarão arrasados se algo lhe acontecer...

— Isso não é justo e você sabe disso, eu estou pensando neles. Quirrell não é um ladrão comum e por isso tenho que detê-lo.

— Mas isso não é o jeito Ravenclaw de agir, descer por aquele alçapão não é inteligente! As chances estão contra você! — Disse ele agudamente.

— Terry! — Harry se adiantou e o segurou pelos ombros. — Escute-me! Esse é um daqueles momento em que não se age pela razão, não importam as chances ou se é o não o movimento mais inteligente, mas sim se trata de fazer o que é certo. Acima de tudo existem momentos em que devemos nos guiar pela coragem, pelos instintos e pela magia! Você teme por minha vida se eu descer por aquele alçapão, mas se Voldemort retornar quem você acha que será o primeiro que ele vai matar? Acredita que haverá um lugar seguro para mim? Acredita que ele permitirá que eu frequente Hogwarts e, calmamente, seja um estudante ou que terei tempo para crescer? — Harry se afastou e olhou para todos os seus amigos com dor e tristeza. — Quantos ele vai matar antes de chegar até a mim? Vocês? Os Boots? Sirius? Eu já perdi muito e não vou ficar parado e deixar ele voltar sem lutar até não poder mais dar um único suspiro. Vou descer por aquele alçapão e nenhum de vocês vão me impedir! Agora saia da minha frente! — Gritou Harry determinado.

Terry cambaleou como se dividido, como se derrotado ao perceber que não poderia detê-lo e quando Harry caminhou para a porta falou:

— Você está certo. — Harry parou ao som de sua voz e o olhou, ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos, mas logo se firmou e respirou fundo. — Você, apesar de ser o mais novo é o mais sábio e corajoso de nós. Tem razão, essa é a coisa certa a se fazer, mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos agir com inteligência. — Disse Terry firme.

— Nós? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Sim, nós, Terry está certo, mesmo que seja perigoso devemos fazer o certo, mas temos mais chances de parar o Quirrell se formos todos nós juntos. — Disse Hermione e olhando para Neville que se aproximou.

— Com certeza eu estou dentro, também não viverei muito se Voldemort voltar, pois nunca me juntarei a ele e seu comensais. — Disse Neville com determinação.

— Eu agradeço o apoio, mas alguém tem que ficar e buscar a ajuda dos professores, talvez alguns deles possam enviar uma mensagem a Dumbledore. — Disse Harry sensato, descendo as escadas do Covil.

Seus amigos o seguiram e eles rapidamente fizeram o caminho pelo corredor.

— Eu fico, Harry vai precisar da ajuda de vocês dois para passar pelas proteções, eu não serei muito útil, mas assim que avisar um professor sigo com ele atrás de vocês para ajudar. — Disse Neville praticamente correndo para alcançar o Harry.

— Ok, isso é bom, vou pegar minha vassoura e a flauta que ganhei no Natal, precisamos de mais uma vassoura. — Disse Harry e Hermione falou:

— Vou pegar do Fred e George, eles devem estar acordados ainda.

E assim eles se separaram, Terry ficou esperando ali para o caso de um monitor aparecer e assim alertar mais pessoas. Harry subiu e saiu com sua vassoura e flauta em minutos, os dois desceram para o 4º andar e logo Hermione apareceu com duas vassouras e jogou uma para Terry. Eles desceram mais um andar e decididos foram para a porta de Fofo, ninguém apareceu, monitor, professor, fantasma ou poltergeist. Terry abriu a porta e Harry começou a tocar a flauta ao mesmo tempo sem dar chance de o cachorro soltar mais do que um rosnado antes de deitar no chão profundamente adormecido. De lado havia uma harpa caída, a fonte da bonita musica usada mais cedo por Quirrell. Hermione se aproximou do alçapão e com a ajuda de Terry afastou uma das patas gigantescas e abriu a porta de madeira.

— A vassoura vai ser muito útil, tem um vazio escuro e não tem como saber a altura ou o que tem lá embaixo. — Disse Terry e pegando sua vassoura montou e lentamente passou pela abertura estreita.

— Como você vai montar e tocar ao mesmo tempo? — Perguntou Hermione aflita, Harry fez um gesto para que ela não se preocupasse e a viu montar e com bem menos habilidade passar pelo alçapão.

Harry pegou a vassoura com uma mão e com a outra continuou tocando uma musica nada afinada, mas não teve dificuldades para passar pela abertura e voar para a sala escura, seus amigos o aguardavam planando suavemente. Harry guardou a flauta em seu bolso e sacou sua varinha e a iluminou, voando lentamente para baixo, Terry e Hermione imitaram seus movimentos. A escuridão era espessa e o Lumus triplo não iluminava mais do que um metro a frente, mas foi o suficiente para que Harry enxergasse uma gigantesca planta bem a frente.

Ele parou e viu as outras vassouras pararem também.

— É uma planta e duvido que esteja aqui atoa, deve ser perigosa ou venenosa. — Disse ele e se desviando dela foi para frente, mas viu um movimento a sua direita e subiu bruscamente. — Subam! — Gritou, Terry seguiu, mas Hermione não foi rápida o suficiente e gritou quando algo prendeu em sua vassoura e a puxou para baixo.

— Hermione! — Disse Terry e embicou para baixo, mas Harry o deteve com um grito de alerta.

— Não desça! Lumus Máxima! — E sacudiu sua varinha enviando a bola de luz na direção da planta e conseguiu ver os tentáculos da planta envolvendo a vassoura e puxando mais para baixo e entendeu o que era.

— Harry! É Visgo do Diabo! — Gritou Hermione entendendo ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu percebi, fogo Hermione, é por isso que está tão escuro, ela não gosta de fogo. Incendio! — Disse ele enviando chamas para a base do Visgo que se encolheu e recuou.

— Lacarnum Inflamarae! — Gritou Hermione e um jato de chamas azuis disparou de sua varinha para os tentáculos que se prendiam na vassoura. — Acho que a vassoura se quebrou! — Gritou ela que continuou descendo mesmo quando os tentáculos a soltaram e se encolheram de volta a sua base.

— Eu pego você. — Disse Terry e desceu, ajudando-a a subir em sua vassoura, a outra sem forças continuou descendo até pousar no Visgo que a enlaçou e em segundos a vassoura desapareceu.

Usando o fogo para iluminar o caminho eles voaram para baixo no único caminho que havia, um corredor de pedra onde se ouvia os pingos abafados da água que escorriam pela parede. O corredor começou a descer o que lembrou a Harry de Gringotes e quando pousaram no chão e começaram a caminhar ele pode ouvir o barulho de asas mais à frente.

— Asas, são asas!? — Disse Harry erguendo a varinha iluminada.

— O que? — Terry e Hermione estavam confusos e abalados olhando para traz na direção do Visgo, mas Harry já se concentrava no possível perigo a frente. — Só escuto um zumbido. — Disse Terry entendendo.

— Eu também. Tenha cuidado Harry pode ser algum animal perigoso. — Disse Hermione com a varinha erguida em sua mão tremula.

Havia uma luz à frente e movimentos, quando chegaram ao fim do corredor se depararam com uma câmara muito iluminada, o teto abobadado no alto. Era cheia de passarinhos, brilhantes como joias, que esvoaçavam e colidiam pelo aposento. Do lado oposto da câmara havia uma pesada porta de madeira. Harry cauteloso deu alguns passos à frente, mas nada aconteceu e confuso observou os pássaros com mais atenção tentando identificá-los.

— Não são pássaros. — Disse ele ao ver como brilhavam a luz da câmara.

— Não? Mas então o que são? — Terry perguntou se aproximando do amigo.

— Harry veja, vassouras, devem estar aqui por um motivo. — Apontou Hermione e ele entendeu.

— São chaves aladas! Devem abrir a porta para a próxima proteção. Devemos encontrar e pegar para prosseguir. — Disse Harry e sem hesitar voou para o meio das chaves aladas, mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. — São centenas de chaves, um de vocês pode olhar o tipo de chave pela fechadura?

— Deve ser uma chave bem grande e antiga, provavelmente de prata. — Disse Hermione depois de examinar a maçaneta.

Terry subiu e os dois voaram procurando, não demorou muito para Harry enxergar a chave correta, quando voou em sua direção ela fugiu para baixo e Hermione mesmo sem vassoura tentou pegá-la. Ela subiu e Harry prevendo seu movimento para a esquerda, longe de onde estava Terry, a agarrou facilmente. Pousando ele a usou destrancando a porta e a chave tornou a alçar voo, parecendo agora muito maltratada depois de ter sido apanhada duas vezes.

— Prontos? — Harry perguntou aos dois, com a varinha firme em sua mão direita enquanto a esquerda segurava a maçaneta da porta.

Eles fizeram um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, também com suas varinhas a postos e olhares decididos. Ele abriu a porta cautelosamente, a câmara seguinte era tão escura que não dava para ver absolutamente nada. Mais uma vez os três acenderam suas varinhas, mas não era necessário porque ao andarem alguns passos a luz inesperadamente inundou o aposento, revelando uma cena surpreendente. Estavam parados na borda de um enorme tabuleiro de xadrez atrás das peças pretas, que eram todas mais altas do que eles e talhadas em um material que parecia pedra. De frente para eles, do outro lado da câmara, estavam dispostas as peças brancas. Terry e Hermione sentiram um leve arrepio de aversão com as peças brancas e altas que não tinham feições. Harry blasfemou irritado.

— O que? — Terry perguntou confuso com sua irritação. — É só xadrez, provavelmente temos que jogar para chegar ao outro lado.

— Exatamente, que tipo de merda de proteções são essas? Passamos por três e com essa quatro, se para nós não está sendo um grande desafio como Dumbledore esperava segurar um bruxo adulto? Um professor? — Disse Harry e deu alguns passos à frente, queria se apressar e chegar a Pedra logo, se as proteções eram cada vez mais fracas assim Quirrell já poderia tê-la em mãos.

Caminhando até o meio do tabuleiro Harry tentou passar pelas peças brancas, mas o peão se moveu e lhe apontou uma espada, ele ignorou e perguntou:

— Temos que substituir as peças pretas e ganhar para chegar a porta? — O peão branco guardou a espada e acenou afirmativamente. — Ok, Terry?

— Eu jogo a mais tempo, mas você é melhor que eu, então nos diga o que fazer. — Disse o amigo cauteloso.

— Acredito que podemos jogar juntos, eu tenho uma ideia, mas aceitarei sugestões, três cabeças pensam melhor do que uma e é por isso que viemos juntos. — Disse Harry e tocando a torre ele se posicionou em seu lugar enquanto a peça deixava o tabuleiro. — Hermione, você é o bispo da direita e Terry, você fica com o cavalo da esquerda. — Seus amigos acenaram e se posicionaram. — Agora, esperamos, as brancas começam.

E assim o jogo começou, Harry estava com pressa e seu jogo agressivo o ajudava nesse momento, em poucos minutos ele atacou as peças brancas e se livrou de 4 peões ainda que perdeu 3. Terry falou aqui e ali, Hermione que jogou poucas vezes se manteve em silencio. Em menos de 10 minutos, Harry fez uma pausa satisfeito, mas Terry estava preocupado.

— Você vai ter que me sacrificar. — Disse ele conformado.

— O que? — Hermione se assustou.

— Porque faria isso? — Harry sorriu e enviou o bispo que rapidamente foi destruído por um cavalo branco.

— Você não deveria ter feito isso, o bispo é mais importante do que o cavalo. — Disse Terry chateado.

— Não se preocupe, já estamos quase no fim. — Disse Harry e enviou o bispo Hermione para o flanco direito, isso tirou o cavalo deles de posição e expos o meio, prevendo o que aconteceria facilmente, Harry enviou sua rainha para perto do rei branco que não resistiu e a destruiu.

— Harry! A rainha! Você sacrificou a rainha. — Disse Terry chocado, mas Harry ao em vez de explicar, simplesmente caminhou em sua posição de torre até o rei branco e tocando-o, disse:

— Xeque mate! — O rei branco tirou a coroa e jogou-a aos pés dele. As peças se afastaram para os lados e se curvaram, deixando o caminho livre para a porta em frente. — Vamos lá, já perdemos muito tempo com essa bobagem. — Disse ele ignorando os olhares surpresos dos amigos.

Parando em frente a porta seguinte Harry olhou para os dois, questionando e estes acenaram prontos e ele a abriu suavemente.

Um fedor horrível entrou por suas narinas, fazendo-os puxarem as vestes para cobrir o nariz. Os olhos lacrimejando, eles viram, deitado no chão diante deles, um troll ainda maior do que o que tinham enfrentado, desacordado e com um calombo ensanguentado na cabeça.

— Essa era a proteção de Quirrell, a mais difícil até agora e a que ele saberia passar facilmente. — Sussurrou Harry, enquanto, cautelosamente, saltavam por cima da perna maciça do troll.

— Estou feliz que não temos que lutar contra um desses outra vez. — Disse Hermione meio verde pelo cheiro horroroso. — Rápido Harry ou vou vomitar.

Harry acenou e abriu a porta para a próxima proteção já não tão preocupado e viu que não havia nada muito assustador ali, apenas uma mesa e sobre ela sete garrafas de formatos diferentes em fila.

— Poções. Duvido que o Snape faria algo fácil. — Disse Harry cauteloso.

Ao cruzarem a soleira da porta, imediatamente irromperam chamas atrás deles. Eram roxas e o mesmo tempo, surgiam chamas pretas na porta adiante. Estavam encurralados.

— Você está certo Harry, ele fez algo mais difícil. — Disse Terry olhando em volta.

— Olhem! — Hermione apanhou um rolo de papel que havia ao lado das garrafas. Harry e Terry espiaram por cima do seu ombro para ler o papel:

 _O perigo o aguarda à frente, a segurança ficou atrás,_

 _Duas de nós o ajudaremos no que quer encontrar,_

 _Uma das sete o deixará prosseguir,_

 _A outra levará de volta quem a beber,_

 _Duas de nós conterão vinho de urtigas,_

 _Três de nós aguardam em fila para o matar,_

 _Escolha, ou ficará aqui para sempre,_

 _E para ajudá-lo, lhe damos quatro pistas:_

 _Primeira, por mais dissimulado que esteja o veneno,_

 _Você sempre encontrará um à esquerda do vinho de urtigas;_

 _Segunda, são diferentes as garrafas de cada lado,_

 _Mas se você quiser avançar nenhuma é sua amiga;_

 _Terceira, é visível que temos tamanhos diferentes,_

 _Nem anã nem giganta leva a morte no bojo;_

 _Quarta, a segunda à esquerda e a segunda à direita_

 _São gêmeas ao paladar, embora diferentes à vista_

— Uma charada! — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Genial. Isso não é mágica é lógica! — Disse Hermione suspirando de alivio. — A maioria dos grandes bruxos não parecem ter um pingo de lógica, ficariam presos aqui para sempre.

— Não Quirrell e não nós, isso é apenas outra proteção tola, para dizer o mínimo. — Disse Harry irritado.

Se afastando até as chamas negras ele começou a usar alguns feitiços contra ele, enquanto deixava os dois amigos resolverem a charada.

— Já sei. A garrafa menor nos fará atravessar as chamas negras. — Disse Hermione e Terry concordou com um aceno.

Harry observou a garrafinha e a pegou na mão.

— Só tem o suficiente para um de nós prosseguir. Quirrell estará tentando passar a proteção de Dumbledore que deve ser o próximo, vou segurá-lo o máximo que puder. — Disse Harry e diante de suas expressões de protestos os cortou. — Vocês fiquem aqui e tentem cancelar esse fogo, algum professor, talvez Snape, não deve estar longe, mas quem vai enfrentá-lo agora sou eu.

Hermione e Terry muito pálidos se olharam e acenaram relutantes.

— Vamos entrar para te ajudar assim que eles chegarem Harry, tente fazê-lo falar e ganhar tempo sem lutar. Não se machuque. — Disse Terry e se aproximando lhe deu um forte abraço.

— Tentarei parar o fogo, devo ter lido alguma coisa sobre isso em algum livro. Ah, Harry. — Disse Hermione e também o abraçou. — Você é muito corajoso, um grande bruxo. Tenha cuidado.

— Eu vou e vocês também são. Fiquem atentos para o caso de Quirrell sair com a pedra, usem todo o arsenal de magia letal que lhes ensinei, lembrem-se, é uma batalha por suas vidas. — Disse Harry e, com a garganta embargada de emoção, suspirou e bebeu a poção em um só gole, era como se o gelo estivesse invadindo seu corpo.

Ele deixou a garrafa na mesa e avançou pelas chamas negras que lamberem seu corpo, mas não as sentiu e por um instante não viu nada a não ser as chamas negras, então Harry terminou de atravessá-las e viu a última câmara. E havia alguém lá como esperava, Quirrell, mas o que o surpreendeu foi vê-lo parado diante do espelho de Ojesed e em um segundo tudo fez sentido.

Foi por isso que Dumbledore lhe montara uma armadilha meses atrás para que ele encontrasse o espelho e estivesse "preparado" para quando se deparasse com ele de novo. Por isso a capa, por isso as pistas fáceis de encontrar e deduzir, desde o dia em que Hagrid o levou a Gringotes, todo o cenário estava pronto e planejado para que Harry estivesse ali naquele momento.

A intenção do diretor nunca foi pegar Quirrell no ato ou mesmo Voldemort, a intenção sempre fora que Harry enfrentasse as armadilhas pífias feitas para um primeiro ano medíocre que Dumbledore acreditava que ele era. Obviamente ele contava que Harry teria a ajuda de seus amigos e ainda assim todas as proteções foram frágeis e tolas, uma enganação, pois assim as chances de ele chegar a Quirrell eram maiores e Dumbledore queria esse encontro, mas...

Porque ele queria que Harry enfrentasse o professor ladrão? A não ser que sua esperança era que o próprio Voldemort aparecesse e Harry o enfrentasse, mas porquê? Era para isso que ele precisava ser preparado? Ensinado? A enfrentar seu inimigo? As perguntas rodavam em sua mente, mas duas coisas ele sabia, Dumbledore não fora enganado a deixar Hogwarts e ele, Harry, tolamente jogara seu jogo como um peão obediente e estava posicionado exatamente onde o diretor o queria.


	33. Batalha e Verdades

Capítulo 32

Durante os segundos em que a verdade de sua ingenuidade se tornou clara, Harry ficou paralisado com o olhar fixo em Quirrell que se movia em volta do espelho falando sozinho sem notá-lo. Respirando fundo, silenciosamente, Harry se forçou a deixar todos os pensamentos de lado e focar em sobreviver a sua primeira grande batalha. Reforçando sua oclumência ele deu alguns passos à frente e tomou a iniciativa.

— Olá, professor. — Disse ele calmamente segurando sua varinha displicentemente ao longo do corpo.

Quirrell se virou e sorriu. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique.

— Estive me perguntando se você apareceria, Potter. — Disse um pouco debochado. — Depois de seu pequeno ato na Floresta tinha a esperança de poder liquidá-lo antes de deixar Hogwarts com a Pedra Filosofal para o meu mestre.

Harry sorriu e o olhou com o mesmo ar de deboche.

— Quirrell, nós dois sabemos que você não vai sair vivo dessa sala e muito menos da escola, as chances de você chegar até seu mestre com a Pedra são ainda mais pífias. — Disse ele com muito mais segurança do que sentia, mas em uma batalha você não mostra medo, insegurança ou confusão.

Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e com um estalo cordas voaram na direção de Harry que com grande agilidade se afastou para o lado enquanto erguia a varinha.

— Incendio! — Gritou e as cordas se desfizeram nas chamas. — Quanta agressividade, professor, não gosta de conversar? Ou não gosta de ouvir a verdade? — Disse ele ainda sorrindo.

Quirrell o olhou zangado, mas depois relaxou com um sorriso frio.

— Muito bem, você quer conversar? Porque não me conta como descobriu que eu estaria aqui? Você não parecia surpreso em me ver como se soubesse que era eu o ladrão da Pedra. — Disse ele caminhando mais perto, Harry não se moveu ou mostrou desconforto.

— Bem, to...da eessaa gag...guei...ra, desculpe professor, mas não convenceu. E não vamos esquecer do troll, hum... esse foi um movimento bem tolo e então Hagrid realiza seu grande sonho e consegue um ovo de dragão, raro e valioso, em um jogo de cartas em um bar onde ele acaba sempre bêbado. — Harry moveu a cabeça negativamente e mostrou certa pena. — Um plano absurdo e exagerado, óbvio mesmo. E hoje o diretor deixa Hogwarts para Londres e eu pensei, olha só, Quirrell finalmente resolveu agir. E pronto, cá estou.

— Mas todas essas coisas, menos a gagueira, poderiam ter sido feitos por qualquer outro, como você chegou à conclusão de que eu sou o autor? — Disse ele dando mais uns passos em sua direção, Harry sorriu e displicentemente, se moveu lateralmente ao ter uma ideia e planejando seus próximos movimentos.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta e na verdade Snape era um bom candidato, com seu ódio por meu pai e clara aversão por minha pessoa. E ele com seu jeito de morcegão andando por aí e maltratando todo mundo faz o tipo, mas existem alguns detalhes que na hora de deduzir deixou claro quem era o ladrão. — Explicou Harry mantendo os olhos fixos em Quirrell para o caso de ele se cansar da conversa e atacar.

— E que detalhes são esses? — Perguntou Quirrell curioso dando outro passo para frente e Harry aumentando o sorriso deu outro passo para o lado, como se eles estivessem dançando.

— Bem, o dia em que nos conhecemos no Beco, por exemplo, o Gringotes foi roubado naquele dia e eu estava com Hagrid quando o cofre foi esvaziado, imagine, a Pedra Filosofal bem ali durante todos as horas em que fiz minhas compras escolares. — Harry mostrou uma expressão de assombro debochado e depois continuou. — E não vamos esquecer do dia em que atacou minha vassoura, sabemos que Snape não pode me atacar por causa do juramento e você era o único que não estava no camarote dos professores, apesar de ter estado lá no início do jogo. E claro, o mais flagrante, no dia do ataque do troll eu estava na enfermaria e imagine minha surpresa quando o ouvi, sem gagueira alguma, conversando com o ser fedorento e o levando para o Grande Salão. Muitos furos, na verdade, acredito que se pudesse lhe dar uma nota, seria T, de troll. — Harry riu suavemente.

Harry viu Quirrell ficar vermelho de raiva e apertar sua varinha com mais firmeza e preparou-se.

— E porque você não contou a...

— Chega... Ele está ganhando tempo... Seu tolo... Consiga a Pedra... — Disse uma voz fria de pesadelos que parecia vir do próprio Quirrell.

— Sim, mestre. — Disse Quirrell e se aproximou do espelho o olhando com cobiça.

Harry que havia se aproximado do espelho, mas não o suficiente deu dois passos mais, Quirrell percebeu e apontou sua varinha.

— Nem mais um passo ou acabarei com você agora mesmo, se quer viver mais um pouco se mantenha quieto enquanto consigo a Pedra para o meu mestre e prometo que o matarei com misericórdia, rápido e sem dor. — Disse ele e Harry parou, não por causa da ameaça ou promessa, mas porque ainda não era o momento para começar a inevitável luta.

— A Pedra está escondida neste espelho, eu a vejo... e me vejo a apresentando ao meu mestre..., mas onde é que ela está? — Murmurou Quirrell, batendo de leve na moldura. — Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas..., mas ele está em Londres... E estarei bem longe quando voltar.

— Dumbledore está longe, mas ele não é o único que pode detê-lo, existem outros professores poderosos em Hogwarts. — Disse Harry tentando distrai-lo do espelho.

Quirrell riu e o olhou com expressão de pena.

— Um deles já tentou, acredito que terei o prazer de ser o primeiro a lhe informar que seu querido chefe de casa está morto. Eu o matei mais cedo quando tentou se interpor em meu caminho, assim como matarei você em breve. — Disse Quirrell com grande prazer, logo se virou para o espelho e não viu a expressão de raiva no rosto de Harry e nenhuma surpresa. — Como se uma meia raça imunda poderia me deter quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado...

Harry engoliu a raiva e vontade de enfeitiçá-lo e se concentrou nas informações que ele lhe dera, ainda sem entender como a voz de Voldemort soara da câmara a alguns instantes.

— Como você o conheceu? Voldemort? Pelo que sei seus seguidores o abandonaram quando perdeu seus poderes, muitos acreditam que ele está morto. — Harry perguntou mostrando sua sincera curiosidade.

Quirrell deu a volta no espelho examinando e batendo com sua varinha na moldura, murmurando, Harry achou que ele não responderia, mas se enganou.

–– Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de ideias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem... Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo. — Quirrell estremeceu de repente. — Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Me castigou... resolveu me vigiar mais de perto...

A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo e ele praguejou baixinho.

— Eu não entendo... a Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo? — Disse pensativo, mais uma vez rodeando o espelho.

Vigiando de perto? O que exatamente isso quer dizer? Dando mais uns passos para frente Harry se colocou em frente ao espelho, segurou a varinha com firmeza e olhou sabendo que veria seu maior desejo, a localização da pedra ou uma maneira de mantê-la segura. Quirrell não o percebeu no começo, mas, quando viu seu reflexo no espelho, se virou furioso.

— Potter! Afaste-se, eu já disse! — E levantou a varinha, mas a voz soou outra vez.

— Não... Use-o.… use o menino para pegar a Pedra...

— Não estou interessado em ser usado para te ajudar Voldemort. E por que não aparece? Acredito que já conversei com seu capacho o suficiente. — Disse ele resolutamente.

Harry sentiu uma forte magia tentar invadir sua mente e ele pediu a sua magia que o afastasse, não lhe dando acesso nem mesmo a pensamentos superficiais, não queria o assassino de seus pais dentro de sua mente. Sua magia, forte e protetora o atendeu lutando bravamente e mantendo-se impenetrável.

Isso durou alguns segundos quando a voz alta e fria tornou a falar.

— Deixe-me falar com ele... cara a cara...

— Mestre, o senhor está muito enfraquecido!

— Estou forte... para isso...

Harry não fazia ideia de aonde Voldemort surgiria e ficou completamente chocado quando viu Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante. O que raios ele estava fazendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar. Harry empalideceu com o que viu e sentiu a bile de asco e pavor subir a sua garganta. Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, havia um rosto, o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira.

Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra.

— Harry Potter... — falou o rosto.

Harry apertou com firmeza a varinha e se forçou a se acalmar.

— Está vendo no que me transformei? — Disse Voldemort. — Apenas uma sombra vaporosa... Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém..., mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente... O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceria nessas últimas semanas... meu servo fiel Quirrell esteve bebendo-o por mim na floresta..., mas alguém nos impediu em nossa última caça e tivemos que adiantar o roubo da Pedra…, mas uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... por que você não é um bom menino e me ajuda a consegui-la?

— E porque eu faria isso? Por pena do seu estado? Talvez em agradecimento por ter assassinado meus pais. — Disse Harry com uma raiva fria que estranhamente o tornou ainda mais calmo.

— Não seja tolo — rosnou o rosto. — É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim... ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade...

Harry riu levemente e se moveu buscando a posição para seu plano, Voldemort o espelhou distraidamente.

— Isso é o melhor que você tem para me provocar? Uma óbvia mentira sobre meus pais? Patético. — Disse Harry dançado com um Quirrell de costas e tentou ignorar a bizarrice desse fato.

Voldemort não se zangou com a sua provocação, seu rosto malvado sorriu.

— Que interessante... — sibilou. — Sempre dei valor à inteligência e coragem... E você parece ter eles de sobra, herdados de seu pais... É, menino, seus pais foram corajosos... Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem..., mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... estava tentando protegê-lo... Me ajude e deixarei que viva, a não ser que queira que sua morte tenha sido em vão...

Isso desconcertou Harry, completamente, disfarçando ele sorriu e moveu a cabeça negativamente.

— Mais mentiras, é assim que consegue servos tão fieis? Com mentiras e ameaças e eles são tolos em segui-lo? Ah, mas eles o abandonaram, talvez tenham percebido que você não era mais que uma fraude com palavras doces. — Disse Harry que refletindo rapidamente sobre o que ouvira decidiu cutucar seu ego. — Afinal um bebê de 15 meses o derrotou...

— Garoto tolo... Acha que tem alguma chance contra Voldemort... Você nunca me derrotou... sua mãe, poderosa e talentosa... eu a teria deixado viver por isso, apesar de seu sangue imundo... Ela se recusou a se afastar e então eu a matei... Em frente ao seu berço e você tão patético não pode me impedir…, mas seu sacrifício criou uma proteção, magia antiga... Eu fui tolo, não previ isso... Quando virei minha varinha para você a maldição ricocheteou e destruiu meu corpo... Dor foi tudo o que senti desde então... Até que o fiel Quirrell me encontrou... Ele será grandemente recompensado por seus serviços...

— Por sua servidão você quer dizer, já entendi que você quer servos, escravos e pelo que soube estava muito perto de vencer a guerra a quase 11 anos. E de repente decidiu matar um bebê e perseguiu meus pais obsessivamente até encontrá-los por isso? E quer que eu acredite nisso? — Disse Harry sentindo um frio estranho atravessar seu coração. — Acho que você estava com medo dos meus pais, eles eram poderosos, mais jovens que você e poderiam vencê-lo, cedo ou tarde. Não foi? Você percebeu que eles eram mais poderosos e agora inventa essa história para não admitir aos seus escravos que seu mestre é fraco. — Harry cuspiu a última parte com todo o nojo que conseguiu reunir.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam de malícia como se estivesse satisfeito com a reação de Harry ou por saber algo que ele não sabia.

— Então Dumbledore não lhe contou... Imagino que o velho tolo o ache muito jovem para saber a verdade…, mas posso lhe contar, porque não... Assim você morre sabendo que a culpa da morte dos seus pais é sua... Houve uma profecia... sobre uma criança nascida no fim de julho... Que seu pais me desafiaram três vezes e ela teria o poder de me derrotar...

Harry ficou ainda mais pálido e não conseguiu disfarçar o choque, sabia que Voldemort não mentia, mas ainda assim a necessidade quase infantil de negar prevaleceu.

— Mentira, isso é mentira, você está inventando. — Disse ele com voz rouca de dor e Voldemort riu satisfeito. Um riso estranhamente familiar.

— Não minto menino tolo... Voldemort não teme ninguém... Decidi matá-lo apenas para acabar com as esperanças de Dumbledore e a sua Ordem patética... Meu comensal espionava o diretor e ouviu quando a profecia foi feita... Ele não ouviu toda a profecia... um erro do qual o farei pagar dolorosamente... Quando tiver meu corpo irei conseguir a informação no Ministério e entenderei... Ainda que você já estará morto e não fará diferença...

— Quer dizer que uma profecia foi feita que uma criança teria o poder de derrotá-lo e essa criança sou eu? — Harry perguntou pensativo e se esforçando em esconder sua dor, não queria lhe dar essa satisfação.

— Poderia ser você ou aquele patético Longbottom, seus pais também eram atrevidos... Mas, não tão poderosos quanto os seus pais, apesar de serem aurores... Eu o escolhi porque, como eu, você é um mestiço e senti que seria o mais forte por sua história familiar... Os Potters são muito conhecidos por seu poder…, mas eu pretendia matar o garoto aborto também... Apenas você foi mais fácil encontrar graças a Rabicho... Talvez já tenha sido informado da traição do amigo de seu pai, o rato...

Voldemort concluiu com um riso frio e de repente Harry reconheceu ele de seus pesadelos. Afastando esse pensamento para mais tarde ele se forçou a se concentrar em seus planos, dando o último passo para a posição.

— Eu sei o que deve dizer a profecia. — Disse ele seriamente e depois o encarou nos olhos vermelhos. — Deve dizer, "não mate seus pais Voldemort ou você terá um grande inimigo" ou talvez, "além de poder para derrotá-lo ele vai ter a sede de os vingar e destruí-lo" quem sabe, "ele não vai descansar enquanto não o fizer pagar por matar seus pais". — Harry levantou a varinha, pronto para lutar.

— Acha que o temo menino... Vou destruí-lo e expor seu corpo para todos saberem que ninguém pode derrotar Voldemort...

Mas Harry estava cansado de sua voz e seu discurso narcisista e gritou:

— Então lute! E me dê o prazer de cumprir aquela maldita profecia.

E Voldemort fez o que ele esperava, começou a se virar para que Quirrell com os braços e varinha pudesse lutar e Harry se aproveitou da oportunidade.

— Accio Quirrell! — E no momento em que o homem, a poucos metros de distância, ainda de costas e meio de lado voou em sua direção Harry posicionado em frente ao espelho esperou, esperou e se afastou levemente sentindo o vento provocado por seu corpo passar por ele e em seguida o barulho ensurdecedor do seu encontro com o espelho.

Harry observou enquanto Quirrell e espelho voavam vários metros à frente, até atingir o chão e rolar mais alguns metros pela força do feitiço. Sem perda de tempo ele murmurou um "Wingardium leviosa" e fez o espelho flutuar alguns centímetros do chão. Enquanto isso meio trôpego, Quirrell se levantou do chão, estava com alguns arranhões e a veste uma bagunça, seu olhar era de profundo ódio.

— Você vai pagar por isso Potter, vou te matar bem devagar e dolorosamente. — Disse ele dando alguns passos em sua direção.

Harry sorriu satisfeito quando ele caminhou para onde o queria.

— Que coincidência engraçada, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. — E com um movimento e intenção pediu a magia que erguesse o espelho e quando ele estava na altura do peito de Quirrell, Harry soltou o feitiço de levitação e rapidamente gritou. — Depulso! Depulso! — O primeiro feitiço jogou o espelho em Quirrell com violência, mas o segundo jogou Quirrell e o espelho na direção da parede de pedra.

O estrondo foi ainda mais ensurdecedor porquê dessa vez o espelho se quebrou e Harry tomado por fúria fria não hesitou em tentar esmagá-los. Homem e espelho.

— Depulso! Reducto! — Gritou e se aproximou vendo que Quirrell estava inconsciente e com cortes numerosos por toda parte do corpo, causados pelo espelho que se espatifara. Sua varinha estava no chão ao seu lado quebrada em vários pedaços.

Quando se preparava a continuar atacando até ter certeza que Quirrell estava morto, uma onda de magia explodiu em sua direção e Harry se viu voando e girando, enquanto caia desejou desesperadamente a sua magia que o protegesse da queda, mas ela ainda aconteceu. Batendo com força de costas no chão, Harry deslizou pelas pedras ásperas segurando sua varinha com força e quando parou sem fôlego e tomado pela dor encarou o teto da câmara. Quando ouviu passos se forçou a erguer a cabeça e o tronco apesar da dor e viu Quirrell andar de costas em sua direção, os olhos vermelhos raivosos o encaravam e seu rosto antes feio agora estava grotesco por ter sido esmagado contra a parede.

— Você morrerá e depois matarei cada um de seus amigos...

— Por favor, nós sabemos que quem vai morrer aqui não sou eu e nem você, mas seu patético servo. — Harry o cortou enquanto se levantava dolorosamente. — Estou muito cansado e dolorido para ouvir seu discurso, e você, Voldemort é um grande egocêntrico para ouvir qualquer um, assim, te pouparei do meu.

Ele parou a uns três metros de distância e se encararam, analisando a verdade de suas palavras e por fim ele sorriu.

— Você está certo Harry Potter... Eu gosto de sua inteligência e coragem... Um dia será um poderoso bruxo como seus pais foram... Junte-se a mim e poderemos governar esse mundo de fracos, juntos….

— Agora que você me deu a informação de que tenho o poder de derrotá-lo? Por que me uniria a você? Voldemort, nós dois sabemos que você já cumpriu a profecia, você me criou... — Harry sorriu friamente e deu um passo mais perto. — Você escolheu seu inimigo e seu futuro carrasco e eu vou adorar vê-lo gritar por misericórdia.

— Garoto atrevido vou... — Mas ele se interrompeu e se virou bruscamente, pego de surpresa Harry não conseguiu erguer a varinha para se proteger quando um Quirrell consciente e possesso saltou na sua direção.

Furioso consigo mesmo por baixar a guarda Harry mais uma vez bateu as costas dolorosamente no chão com o homem enraivecido sobre ele. Na batida sua varinha se soltou de sua mão e Quirrell agarrou seu pescoço tentando estrangulá-lo. Harry sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua cicatriz, mas logo Quirrell o soltou com um grito aterrorizante.

— Ahhhhhhhhh. Estão queimando, mestre, minhas mãos.

— Mate-o... mate-o...

Tonto pela dor Harry tateou para encontrar a varinha e tentou desalojar o homem ferido de cima dele, mas não conseguiu nem um nem outro e quando Quirrell voltou a apertar seu pescoço os dois gritaram juntos pela dor que sentiam, ainda que seu grito saísse abafado por causa do estrangulamento.

— Minhas mãos mestre... — Quirrell chorava pateticamente com sangue escorrendo por seus inúmeros ferimentos e as mãos em carne viva e, finalmente, Harry entendeu que a queimadura vinha de quando ele tocava sua pele.

Sem hesitar ele levou as duas mãos ao seu rosto e pescoço que já estavam uma bagunça e o homem gritou ainda mais pela dor terrível, mas Harry percebeu que a dor em sua cicatriz parecia querer tirar seus sentidos de tão forte.

— Ahhh, mestre... Queima... Me ajude mestre...

— A varinha... Pegue a varinha... — A voz de Voldemort saiu mais fraca, mas Harry não sabia se era por que estava quase inconsciente.

Harry viu Quirrell pegar sua varinha e a erguer na sua direção, mas ele agarrou sua mão queimando-o e esperando que ele soltasse a varinha pela dor, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi desviar a ponta da varinha para a entrada da câmara. Os dois lutaram por alguns segundos, disputando a varinha e foi quando o caos se fez presente.

Com gritos de "Harry! ", "Harry, estamos aqui", e "Solta ele! ", seus amigos, Terry, Hermione e Neville apareceram seguidos de perto por Penny, Fred e George. Todos tinham uma expressão feroz e preocupada, mas tudo o que Harry podia ver, de ponta cabeça, era sua varinha apontada para eles. Quirrell também percebeu e gritou.

— Confringo!

— Aguamenti! — Harry gritou ao mesmo tempo e ficou aliviado quando sua varinha o obedeceu e um jato de água vou na direção das escadas.

Sabendo o que fazer Harry segurou seu punho com a duas mãos, ignorou seus gritos de dor, seu pulso queimado em carne viva e a própria dor e usando todas a suas forças apontou sua varinha para o pescoço de Quirrell e sem hesitar, gritou:

— Confringo! — E nem ficou chocado quando sua cabeça explodiu enviando sangue, cérebro e crânio para todos os lados.

Mas quando o corpo sem cabeça começou a cair sobre ele, Harry tentou se afastar se arrastando pelo chão de pedra, desesperadamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria e foi quando George e Neville o puxaram com força e o colocaram sobre seus pés. Com um grito de alivio e dor, Harry cambaleou e olhou em volta procurando perigo, sua varinha, precisava de sua varinha.

— Aqui. — Disse Fred colocando-a em sua mão, Harry nem percebera que estava gritando pedindo por ela.

Aliviado e respirando fundo para se controlar ele olhou em volta procurando.

— Está tudo bem Harry, já acabou, Quirrell está morto. — Disse Penny suavemente e Harry a encarou percebendo que eles não sabiam, não entendiam.

— Não, Quirrell está morto, mas Voldemort está aqui também, fiquem todos a postos, peguem suas varinhas. — Seus amigos obedeceram e se colocaram ao seu lado, mas ele pode ver que Penny, George e Fred pareciam pensar que ele enlouquecera. — Façam o que eu mandei. Agora! — Ele gritou e os viu obedecerem muito chocados.

Harry observou em volta e finalmente viu um espectro deixando o corpo de Quirrell. Sem ter a menor ideia do que fazer com algo sem corpo e temendo por seus amigos, Harry deu um passo à frente.

— Vá embora Voldemort, você perdeu, mas hoje ainda não é o dia em que vou te matar. — Disse ele mais corajoso do que se sentia, na verdade tinha a sensação que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

— Você pagará por isso Harry Potter... Aguarde, retornarei e destruirei tudo o que ama... O farei temer e respeitar Voldemort...

Harry sentiu seus amigos tensos e ouviu exclamações de surpresa e choque.

— Vá embora. — Falou em firmeza e felizmente viu o espectro deixar a câmara.

Sem forças ele cambaleou e antes de cair Terry o agarrou de um lado, Neville do outro.

— Tudo bem, estou bem, apenas muito cansado, acho que vou desmaiar. — Sussurrou ele sem perceber que estava em choque.

— Vamos te levar daqui, vamos te levar para Madame Pomfrey. — Disse Terry com voz embargada.

— Sim, Harry, você vai ficar bem, estamos aqui, desculpa não entrarmos antes. — Disse uma chorosa Hermione e de repente Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome.

Tirando forças não sabendo de onde, Harry se virou para o George ou Fred, não tinha certeza.

— No meu bolso, uma Pedra, pegue, ninguém a viu ou ouviu sobre ela. — Seu sussurro entrecortado saiu com tanta urgência que ninguém questionou e George pegou a Pedra Filosofal do bolso de sua veste e rapidamente ele e o irmão a fizeram desaparecer.

E então a voz que o chamava com urgência entrou na câmara, Harry teve um vislumbre do rosto pálido e preocupado de Dumbledore antes que tudo escurecesse e ele não sabia mais.

Quando a consciência retornou o encontrou na escuridão da enfermaria, um lugar reconfortantemente familiar. Harry demorou uns segundos para se lembrar o motivo de estar ali, sentia a cabeça latejando e pesada, o corpo estranhamente dolorido. Quando se lembrou de repente, ofegou, e se virando de lado vomitou até que apenas a bile amarga saísse com seus engasgos. Ele ouviu passos e logo Madame Pomfrey o cercou e suavemente o ajudou a se deitar lhe dando uma poção para acabar com a ânsia de vômito.

— Pronto, pronto, você acordou bem antes do que eu esperava Harry. — Disse ela quase carinhosamente. — Quando chegou inconsciente acreditei que demoraria mais para se recuperar.

— Quanto... quanto tempo estou aqui? — Sua voz saiu rouca, fraca e Harry sentiu-se sem energia.

— A pouco mais de 24 horas, me trouxeram você na madrugada de sábado e estamos perto do amanhecer de domingo. Como está se sentindo? — Perguntou ele enquanto lhe dava um copo com água bem gelada, Harry suspirou de prazer.

— Obrigado. Me sinto sem energia, minha cabeça lateja e meu corpo está dolorido. — Harry foi sincero, aprendera meses atrás a não esconder dela seus verdadeiros sintomas.

— Tudo normal, você teve um grande desgaste mágico e sofreu ferimentos compatíveis com uma queda forte, eu curei tudo, mas é normal a musculatura dolorida. — Concluiu ela agitando sua varinha sobre ele. — Sua cabeça deve ser efeito da concussão leve que sofreu. Vou lhe pegar uma poção leve para dor e uma de sono sem sonhos.

E deixou a enfermaria para seu escritório, Harry pegou seus óculos na cabeceira e olhou em volta, vendo uma cortina puxada envolta de uma cama sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar no seu professor preferido. Quando Madame Pomfrey retornou Harry respirou fundo para fazer a pergunta que mais temia.

— Prof. Flitwick vai se recuperar? — Disse baixinho.

Ela o olhou agudamente, percebendo que fora ele a trazer o professor, mas não disse nada ou fez perguntas.

— Ele vai se recuperar, teve costelas e caixa torácica esmagada, hemorragia interna e colapso pulmonar. Será uma longa recuperação, e dolorosa, mas vai sobreviver. — Disse ela e Harry soltou a respiração que estava segurando, sentindo tanto alívio que poderia ter chorado.

— Que bom. — Disse ele fungando baixinho em suspirou trêmulo.

— Aqui, beba e durma, no momento é o que você precisa mais do que tudo para se recuperar, um bom sono. — Disse ela lhe entregando a primeira poção, Harry bebeu e sentiu de imediato o alivio em seus músculos doloridos. — O diretor Dumbledore quer falar com você assim que acordar, mas acredito que você vai dormir por mais 2 dias como eu previ.

Harry a olhou e sorriu levemente tomando a segunda poção.

— Obrigado. — E se deitando dormiu em segundos ainda com os óculos, que Madame Pomfrey tirou por ele delicadamente.

Harry acordou mais duas vezes, se alimentou, viu os inúmeros presentes de doces e cartões lhe desejando melhoras, soube que seus amigos estavam bem, Flitwick progredia e voltou a dormir. Madame Pomfrey não fez perguntas e a cada vez que ficou consciente Harry se sentia melhor, mais forte e usou cada momento para refletir, sobre o que acontecera, sobre o que descobrira, sobre o que fora obrigado a fazer e seu iminente encontro com o diretor.

Na vez seguinte em que acordou deparou-se com alguma coisa dourada e brilhante logo acima dele, lembrou-lhe um pomo, confuso ele passou a mão pelos olhos tentando afastar o sono e olhando de novo viu que eram óculos. Que estranho. Piscou os olhos outra vez e o rosto sorridente de Albus Dumbledore entrou em foco curvado sobre ele.

— Boa tarde, Harry — disse o diretor.

Harry voltou a fechar os olhos e levou a mão a cabeça, fingindo sonolência e desorientação. Ele tinha um importante papel a desempenhar e estava preparado. Reforçando sua oclumência ele suspirou e mais uma vez abriu os olhos, olhando em volta confuso.

— Meus óculos? Onde?

— Aqui, Harry, você está com dor? Quer que eu chame Madame Pomfrey? — Disse ele suavemente e lhe entregou os óculos.

Harry acenou a cabeça e depois parou, fingindo dor e levando uma das mãos à cabeça.

— Estou bem, senhor, minha cabeça apenas dói um pouco. — Disse baixinho e tímido, não querendo incomodar.

— Que bom, receei que tivesse chegado tarde demais. — Disse o diretor.

— Tarde demais? — Harry voltou a olhar em volta e depois arregalou os olhos. — Diretor! O professor Flitwick, senhor! Eu o trouxe para Madame Pomfrey, sabia que alguém poderia roubar a Pedra e o encontrei no corredor, ele parecia muito ferido, senhor.

— Acalme-se Harry, o Prof. Flitwick vai se recuperar completamente, você fez muito bem, salvou sua vida. — Disse ele com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Harry suspirou e se recostou contra os travesseiros meio sentado.

— Que bom, eu não pude esperar para ver se ele ficaria bom, tinha que tentar salvar a Pedra. A quanto tempo estou aqui, senhor? — Disse Harry olhando para seus olhos azuis brilhantes. Dumbledore se mostrava sereno, quase animado.

— Três dias. Seus amigos vão se sentir muito aliviados por você ter voltado a si, estavam muitíssimos preocupados.

— Eles estavam lá, eu me lembro, Quirrell e eu lutávamos pela minha varinha e ele tentou acertá-los com um feitiço que eu não conhecia, mas eu gritei junto e a varinha me obedeceu. Então eu consegui virá-la para ele e gritei o feitiço que ele gritou antes e... — Harry ficou ofegante e não estava fingindo quando empalideceu com a lembrança grotesca.

— Acalme-se menino ou Madame Pomfrey me expulsará da enfermaria. — Disse ele suavemente e tocou seu ombro, Harry se encolheu automaticamente e baixou a cabeça fungando.

— Desculpe, senhor. — Disse ele baixinho.

— Tudo bem, Harry, o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa. Quirrell estava condenado a morte a partir do momento em que concordou em compartilhar seu corpo com Voldemort e você apenas se defendeu de alguém que queria lhe ferir e a seus amigos. — Disse ele e sorrindo levemente apontou para os doces e presentes com a intenção clara de distraí-lo. — Seus amigos e admiradores enviaram presentes, o que aconteceu nas masmorras deveria ser um segredo absoluto, por isso, é claro, a escola inteira já sabe. Acredito que os nossos amigos, os Srs. Fred e George Weasley, foram os responsáveis pela tentativa de lhe mandar um assento de vaso sanitário. Com certeza acharam que você ia achar engraçado. Madame Pomfrey, porém, achou que poderia ser pouco higiênico e o confiscou.

Harry olhou com expressão meio assombrada pela quantidade de presentes e sorriu levemente.

— Eu me lembro de os gêmeos estarem lá e Penny também e então eu ouvi alguém me chamar, Voldemort já havia partido, mas eu temia que ele voltasse, então o senhor apareceu e fiquei aliviado e.… acho que desmaiei. — Contou Harry olhando constrangido e agradecido para o diretor.

— Você foi muito corajoso, Harry. O esforço que você fez quase o matou, temi não chegar a tempo para ajudá-lo. — Disse ele aceitando sutilmente seu silencioso agradecimento e Harry se esforçou para não se irritar com isso.

— A Pedra, senhor, ela está segura agora? — Perguntou ele cansadamente.

— Acredito que a Pedra foi destruída quando o espelho foi destruído. Você poderia me contar o que aconteceu com o espelho? — Dumbledore perguntou serenamente.

— Ele voou e eu também... Voldemort mandou Quirrell me usar para conseguir a Pedra no espelho e eu corri e me escondi atrás dele, isso o deixou zangado e ele disse que ia me matar como matou meus pais. — Harry apertou as mãos nas cobertas mostrando sua raiva e dor. — Então eu me lembrei de um feitiço que o Terry estava me falando outro dia, Depulso era o nome, eu estava com raiva e quando o Quirrell se aproximou acertei o espelho com o feitiço. Ele foi surpreendido porque o espelho o acertou em cheio e os dois foram para longe, então eu corri e gritei Depulso de novo e Quirrell e o espelho bateram na parede com força. Ele parecia inconsciente e me aproximei, mas de repente houve uma explosão de magia, nem ouvi ele falar nenhum feitiço, mas eu estava voando e o espelho também. Lembro de bater no chão com força e perder o fôlego e ouvir o espelho cair em algum lugar com um barulho terrível. E quando voltei a mim Quirrell estava tentando me estra... Professor? Porque quando o Quirrell me tocou sua mão se queimou daquele jeito, senhor? — Disse ele mostrando toda sua sincera curiosidade, depois de um conto de mentiras envoltas em verdade.

Harry se esforçou a manter os sentimentos de raiva e dor, a sensação de voar e bater no chão com força como foco em seus pensamentos, protegendo a verdade fortemente, o importante era Dumbledore não desconfiar que ele mentia.

— Sua mãe morreu para salvar você. Se existe uma coisa que Voldemort não consegue compreender é o amor. Ele não entende que um amor forte como o de sua mãe por você deixa uma marca própria. Não é uma cicatriz, não é um sinal visível... ter sido amado tão profundamente, mesmo que a pessoa que nos amou já tenha morrido, nos confere uma proteção eterna. Está entranhada em nossa pele. Por isso Quirrell, cheio de ódio, avareza e ambição, compartindo a alma com Voldemort, não podia tocá-lo. Era uma agonia tocar uma pessoa marcada por algo tão bom. — Disse ele e Harry mostrou surpresa, pensar na mãe morrendo para salvá-lo o encheu de dor e seus olhos brilharam de lagrimas verdadeiras.

Dumbledore se distraiu olhando para o teto e assoviando suavemente.

— Então... — Harry pigarreou tentando afastar a emoção. — Foi isso que tirou os poderes de Voldemort a tantos anos, foi por isso que eu sobrevivi, senhor? Porque o sacrifício de minha mãe criou essa proteção e o impediu de me matar aquele dia e novamente a três dias? — Harry se esforçou para mostrar a necessidade de saber a verdade que já sabia, mas ele queria a confirmação.

— Sim, Harry, essa foi uma magia antiga que Voldemort não previu ou ignorou, a intenção na magia é muito importante. Quando sua mãe se dispôs a morrer, a dar sua vida para te salvar acionou uma mágica muito poderosa que o protegeu. Alguns consideram tolice, mas o amor é a mágica mais poderosa do mundo. Voldemort nunca teve a capacidade de amar e assim entender algo tão fundamental. — Dumbledore falava em tom solene, Harry acenou e suspirando colocou a mão na cabeça fingido dor e assim disfarçou a raiva que sentia ao pensar que se Dumbledore tivesse contado a verdade a todos, sua mãe seria a justa heroína do mundo mágico e não ele.

— Eu o chamei de mentiroso, senhor, ele disse que meus pais morreram pedindo misericórdia, mas eu sabia que era mentira e disse na cara dele. Professor, ele disse outra coisa... Voldemort, bem, ele disse que mamãe não precisava morrer, que ela morreu para impedi-lo de me matar, mas não entendo porque ele queria me matar, senhor? — Harry precisou se esforçar ainda mais, um grande esforço mental para não pensar na profecia e apenas se concentrar em sua confusão e na negação que sentira ao ouvir essa afirmação.

— A esta pergunta eu não vou poder responder. Não hoje. Não agora. Você vai saber, um dia.… por ora tire isso da cabeça, Harry. Quando você for mais velho... Sei que detesta ouvir isso..., mas quando estiver pronto, você vai saber.

Harry entendeu que não ia adiantar insistir, mas ele não esperava outra coisa e na verdade não se importava, já sabia a resposta.

— Senhor, o que vai acontecer com o Sr. Flamel, agora que a Pedra foi destruída? — Harry não estava particularmente preocupado com isso, ainda que lamentasse que o homem talvez morresse.

— Ah, você já ouviu falar no Nicolas? — Perguntou Dumbledore, parecendo encantado. — Você fez mesmo a coisa certa, não foi? Bom, Nicolas e eu tivemos uma conversinha e concordamos que assim era melhor, no fim a destruição da Pedra foi como um sinal de que esse era o momento de se desapegar de seu poder.

— Mas isto quer dizer que ele vai morrer, não é?

— Eles têm elixir suficiente para deixar os negócios em ordem e então, é, eles vão morrer.

Dumbledore sorriu ao ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry.

— Para alguém jovem como você, tenho certeza de que isto parece incrível, mas para Nicolas e sua esposa, Perenelle, na verdade, é como se fossem deitar depois de um dia muito, muito longo. Afinal, para a mente bem estruturada, a morte é apenas a grande aventura seguinte. Você sabe, a Pedra não foi uma coisa tão boa assim. Todo o dinheiro e a vida que a pessoa poderia querer! As duas coisas que a maioria dos seres humanos escolheriam em primeiro lugar. O problema é que os humanos têm o condão de escolher exatamente as coisas que são piores para eles.

Harry ficou ali deitado, sem se preocupar em responder, até porque concordava com o diretor, a Pedra Filosofal era uma péssima invenção e ele pretendia destruí-la assim que possível. Dumbledore cantarolou um pouquinho e sorriu para o teto.

— Professor? Como, se a Pedra estava dentro do espelho, ela não apareceu quando se quebrou? Quirrell não conseguia pegá-la, ele disse que se via com a Pedra e a entregando a Voldemort, chegou a considerar quebrá-lo. — Harry estava curioso sobre como a Pedra apareceu em seu bolso e transformou isso em curiosidade e confusão.

— Ah, essa é uma excelente questão e fico satisfeito que tenha me perguntado. Foi, ou assim pensei, uma das minhas ideias mais brilhantes, e cá entre nós, isto é alguma coisa. — Disse ele com uma piscadela. Harry sorriu divertido. — Quirrell não conseguiu a Pedra porque apenas uma pessoa que quisesse encontrar a Pedra, encontrar sem usá-la, poderia obtê-la; de outra forma, a pessoa só iria se ver produzindo ouro e bebendo elixir da vida. O meu cérebro às vezes surpreende até a mim... Infelizmente, não considerei a possibilidade de o espelho ser destruído com a Pedra magicamente vinculada a ele, tentei concertá-lo, mas sua destruição foi feita por uma magia muito poderosa e intencional o que torna impossível desfazer o estrago.

— Mas…, mas, então, Quirrell nunca conseguiria a Pedra, professor. Terry estava certo, eu devia ter confiado nas proteções e não descido pelo alçapão e por minha causa tanto a Pedra como o espelho foram destruídos... — Harry mostrou aflição e culpa. — Estou em apuros, senhor?

— Não, Harry, relaxe. Você fez o certo, seguiu seu coração e com isso salvou a vida do Prof. Flitwick. Todo o resto não foi sua culpa e na verdade você merece uma recompensa por tentar proteger a Pedra colocando em risco a sua vida. Agora chega de perguntas. Sugiro que comece a comer esses doces. Ah, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores! Quando eu era moço tive a infelicidade de encontrar um com gosto de vômito, e desde então receio que tenha perdido o gosto por eles. Mas acho que não corro perigo com um gostoso caramelo, não acha? – E sorrindo jogou um feijãozinho caramelo escuro na boca.

Então se engasgou e disse:

"Que pena! Cera de ouvido! "

Harry riu divertido e aliviado, observando o diretor deixar a enfermaria, assim que se viu sozinho o sorriso falso morreu. Esgotado pelo esforço de manter a fachada, mas contente por conseguir por mais um tempo enganar Dumbledore, ele decidiu seguir seu conselho e pegando alguns sapos de chocolate e pasteis de abóbora começou a comê-los.

Com todas as novas informações sua percepção sobre Dumbledore mudou sutilmente, era claro para ele que o diretor queria prepará-lo, ensiná-lo para cumprir a profecia e destruir Voldemort. Ele não o enxergava como um ser com sentimentos, com desejos ou sonhos, nem se importava com isso, Harry era apenas a arma final que tinha que ser treinada para o momento certo. O que não fazia sentido era porque o deixar nos Dursleys por todos esses anos? Porque não o treinar e preparar desde sempre? Qual era o raciocínio por traz da ideia de que ele ser um Gryffindor, tolo e imprudente, pouco estudioso, que não faz perguntas e não sabe nada sobre seu lugar no mundo mágico ou sua família, tinha mais chances de derrotar Voldemort do que um verdadeiro Potter, inteligente e poderoso?

Suspirando, Harry deu uma grande mordida em seu pastel. Esse era, pensou, apenas mais um mistério envolvendo Albus Dumbledore e sua "mente brilhante", mas assim como ele enfrentara Voldemort com tudo o que tinha, muito em breve o momento para seu confronto com o diretor chegaria e Harry pretendia mais uma vez, vencer essa batalha.

Edgar Schubert estava lendo o jornal calmamente em seu escritório enquanto ao mesmo tempo tomava seu primeiro café. Sua esposa apenas permitia chá em sua casa e considerava seu vício secreto um veneno. Ler o jornal em casa durante o café da manhã também era impossível, não quando se tinha 3 filhos com menos de 10 anos. Jéssica, Mike e Sarah eram seus maiores amores, mas isso não mudava o fato de que eram pequenos demônios com cara de anjos e vozes de harpias, que eles nunca calavam.

Edgar era um homem simples, tinha 49 anos e estava a poucos meses de chegar aos 50, mas não aparentava sua idade, sendo um homem feliz e bem-amado, além de bruxo, poderia facilmente ser confundido com alguém bem mais jovem. Seus cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis claros e rosto comum escondia um homem inteligente e cheio de ideias. Seu avô fora um inventor alemão, com grandes projetos e pouco sucesso, morrera na miséria e seu pai igualmente inteligente, ainda que sem imaginação, percebendo os ventos da guerra se aproximar, se mudara para a Inglaterra na década de 30.

Quando Edgar nascera, a guerra mundial estava em seu auge, seu pai escondia sua nacionalidade alemã e trabalhava em uma fábrica em Leeds. A fábrica não apenas aceitava alemãs, como ilegais e crianças, seu pai um homem duro e rígido viu em Edgar a mesma inteligência sonhadora que tinha seu pai inventor e fracassado. Assim, temendo que seu único filho tivesse o mesmo destino, levou Edgar para trabalhar na fábrica desde os 8 anos de idade.

Quando sua carta de Hogwarts aparecera 3 anos depois o primeiro pensamento do Sr. Schubert fora negar a permissão de seu filho ser um bruxo, mas sua esposa não permitiu e ameaçou abandoná-lo se ele não concordasse. Hogwarts parecia um sonho e aprender magia com os Hufflepuff era uma imensa alegria. Inteligente e trabalhador, leal e sonhador, Edgar tinha planos e ideias incríveis para quando se tornasse um bruxo adulto.

A cada verão seu pai o forçava a realidade do mundo trouxa, mas ele não se importava, gostava de trabalhar e aprender, sabia que toda experiência o ajudaria no futuro. Leeds era uma área industrial e, sendo um adolescente que só trabalhava durante os verões, Edgar teve a oportunidade que conhecer diversas áreas, a Têxtil era a mais comum, mas ele também trabalhou em fabricas de alimentos, bebidas, farmacêuticas, construtoras e muitas outras.

Quando terminou Hogwarts estava ansioso para usar sua experiência para conseguir um bom trabalho e fazer um curso de administração ou contabilidade e subir na empresa, mas logo ficou claro que o mundo mágico nunca lhe permitiria ser mais do que um operário explorado por um salário miserável e condições de trabalhos insalubres. O mundo mágico ainda estava estacionado na Revolução Industrial e a discriminação contra nascidos trouxas apenas alimentava esse triste fato. Sendo um homem muito mais sensato que seu pai lhe dava crédito Edgar decidiu trabalhar no mundo trouxa e esperar que um dia ele tivesse a oportunidade de realizar seus sonhos. Assim, ele voltou a estudar em um curso noturno para adultos, conseguiu um trabalho em uma fábrica Têxtil e tentou ignorar o amargo fracasso com seu pai lhe dizendo, "Eu lhe avisei".

Incansável apesar dos pesares, Edgar não deixou se abater e enquanto o mundo mágico mergulhava em uma terrível guerra, ele trabalhou e estudou até conseguir o cargo que desejava. Era hoje o Gerente Geral de Produção de um conglomerado industrial, ganhava muito bem, tinha uma linda esposa, três lindos e barulhentos filhos e era incrivelmente feliz. Era verdade que seu lado sonhador tinha que se contentar em trabalhar com aumento de produção, diminuição de custo e lucros, mas ele ainda se sentia muito satisfeito com seu trabalho, pois poderia usar sua imaginação e inteligência para ser o melhor gerente de produção do mundo, em sua modesta opinião.

Assim, não havia porque um anúncio absurdamente estranho o fazer cuspir seu café por toda sua mesa, mas foi o que aconteceu. Chocado Edgar releu os dizeres em negrito que ocupava um quarto da página pensando, distraidamente, que um anúncio tão grande custaria muito caro.

 **PARA AQUELES INTERESSADOS EM UM TRABALHO IMPORTANTE DE GERENTE DE PRODUÇÃO. BEM REMUNERADO. TEM QUE TER EXPERIÊNCIA EM DIVERSAS ÁREAS INDUSTRIAIS. PODE TER TRABALHADO APENAS NO MUNDO COMUM, MAS DEVE TER FREQUENTADO A ESCOLA HOGWARTS. CASO PREENCHA OS REQUISITOS APRESENTE-SE NO DIA 09 DE MAIO NO HOTEL SANDERSON EM LONDRES AS 9 HORAS DA MANHÃ NO SALÃO GREEN. PROCURE POR SR. BLACK E BOOT. NÃO APARATE POR FAVOR, ÁREA TROUXA.**

Edgar ainda leu mais duas vezes antes de acreditar que não estava alucinado, e se beliscou três vezes também, apenas para tripla confirmação. Quando teve certeza que era real olhou pela janela de seu escritório e pela primeira vez em anos seu olhos azuis e sorriso se tornaram sonhadores e doces, lembrando muito, mas muito mesmo seu avô inventor.

Para Sirius Black um dos muitos desafios que enfrentou depois de deixar a prisão foi se encontrar com seu grande amigo Remus Lupin. Inicialmente ele acreditava que nada superaria aquelas semanas na cela da ICW esperando sua liberdade a qualquer momento, cheio de ansiedade. Então, estar finalmente livre e lidar com essa realidade estranha, sem saber muito bem o que fazer consigo mesmo ou os sentimentos de dor, tristeza e culpa, se mostraram muito mais difícil do que imaginara. Depois ele percebeu quer enfrentar seu afilhado e assumir a culpa pela morte de James e Lily o forçara a buscar forças que não sabia que ainda tinha. Mas ver o Harry partir para Hogwarts foi o momento mais angustiante que vivera desde o dia em que encontrara seus melhores amigos, seu irmão, mortos.

O apoio e afeto dos Boots e Madakis eram um verdadeiro milagre e o tirou dos momentos mais difíceis e sombrios. Ao em vez de mergulhar na dor, solidão e whisky de fogo, Sirius mergulhou no trabalho. Sentiu um grande prazer em despedir Smith, Carrow e Crabbe da gerência de suas fábricas e entrevistou pessoalmente cada funcionário, com a ajuda de Falc refez seus contratos com salários justos e prometeu um novo gerente que melhoraria as condições de trabalho. A ideia de procurar no mundo trouxa foi a mais acertada, em 09 de maio, um sábado, Falc e Sirius receberam 16 nascidos trouxas interessados no trabalho. Apesar de escolherem apenas um para o cargo de Gerente Geral, ficaram com o contato dos outros para opções de trabalhos futuras.

Edgar Schubert era incrivelmente experiente, inteligente e criativo. Sua empolgação contagiou Sirius que se viu ouvindo com muita atenção suas ideias para as melhorias, alterações, modernizações. Os dois escolheram entre os funcionários um gerente individual para cada fábrica e Edgar, Sr. Schubert era seu pai, ficaria como o Gerente de todas as Fábricas Black. Aliviado ao ver a cada dia mais e mais mudanças que realmente traziam benefícios aos funcionários e ao mundo mágico, Sirius vivia um bom momento.

Seu outro bom momento foi encontrar sua prima Nymphadora, que preferiria Tonks. A tantos anos uma menina curiosa e cheia de perguntas, agora uma mulher bonita e auror em treinamento. Quando se abraçaram os dois choraram, pela saudade e injustiça, Tonks jurou que não acreditava em sua culpa e que muitas vezes pensou que alguém fraudara o julgamento para culpá-lo, apenas nunca esperou que nem ao menos houvera um.

Sirius passou bons momentos com os Tonks, ainda que houvesse uma parte dele, que ele se esforçava para ignorar, que se ressentia deles, de todos. Maria MacDougal foi outro bom momento, eles se tornaram bons amigos a tantos anos e reencontrá-la lhe trouxe uma sensação doce. Ela ainda parecia tão jovem, inocente e, apesar dos olhos tristes, não permitiu que a perda do homem que amava a destruísse e Sirius a admirou e seu talento. Ele conversou com ela sobre o que estava fazendo com sua Fábrica Têxtil e Maria se interessou muito em saber sobre a parte criativa, desenhos, tipos de tecido, cores e Sirius a convidou para trabalhar com ele. Ela aceitou, mas por apenas alguns dias na semana, não queria abandonar seu trabalho artesanal, tinha bons e fieis clientes.

Edgar e Maria se deram bem e os três passaram horas trabalhando em ideias de modernização, tendências e moda, além de pensarem em possiblidades futuras de entrarem no mundo trouxa. E trazerem roupas trouxas estilizadas para o mundo mágico. Sirius não entendia nada de moda feminina, mas tendo sido sempre um homem vaidoso, pode colaborar com a moda masculina. Isso até lhe fez bem para auto estima e o desejo de melhorar sua aparência o fez aumentar e se dedicar mais aos exercícios e se alimentar ainda melhor.

Mas foi na psicoterapia que Sirius encontrou as nuvens em seu céu limpo e azulado. Ele nunca diria isso a ninguém, mas poder conversar sobre as coisas boas da sua vida, suas dúvidas e inseguranças era bom e se, por um acaso, ele se esforçava para evitar assuntos mais pesados, sentimentos e vulnerabilidades mais dolorosos ou constrangedores, bem, isso não importava tanto. Infelizmente, Martin não pensava assim e depois de 1 mês de psicoterapia com 3 sessões semanais, as coisas mudaram.

— Bem, Sirius, pelo que você me conta, tudo está bem, assim acredito que devo dar-lhe alta. — Disse Martin suavemente.

— Alta? Mas achei que terapias eram longas? E que, bem, depois deveria procurar um psicólogo? — Sirius disse confuso.

— Sim, você está em uma fase mais aguda e depois que superá-la um psicólogo seria uma boa opção. Isso na teoria, mas me parece que você nem precisa de um ou de nossas sessões, nas últimas 5 sessões você me contou como sua vida é perfeita, seu trabalho, sua saúde, as cartas do Harry. Eu lhe perguntei sobre pesadelos e você disse, eles não importam, eu lhe perguntei sobre o passado e você disse, ele não importa, eu lhe perguntei sobre um possível encontro com seu antigo amigo Remus Lupin e você disse, ele não importa. Nós dois estamos perdendo tempo aqui, Sirius. — Disse Martin, sinceramente.

— Eu... O que você quer que eu lhe diga? — Sirius perguntou defensivamente, não gostava nem um pouco do seu psiquiatra no momento. — Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Minha vida está bem, porque vou querer ficar falando sobre o que não se pode voltar e mudar?

— Ok, mas os pesadelos estão no presente e Remus Lupim também...

— Eu não quero vê-lo, ok! — Gritou Sirius com raiva.

— Ok, fico feliz que me diga isso, infelizmente, nosso tempo acabou. Fizemos progressos hoje Sirius, nos vemos na próxima sessão.

Desconcertado Sirius percebeu que o tempo realmente acabara, mas que progresso eles fizeram? Não tinha entendido nada. Na sessão seguinte ele estava um pouco tenso, recebera a terceira carta de Remus pedindo um encontro, não respondera as duas primeiras e não sabia o que responder a essa. Remus não estava no passado ou morto, talvez eles pudessem conversar e se entender.

— Remus me enviou outra carta. — Disse ele no meio da sessão.

— O que ele lhe disse nesta?

— Praticamente a mesma da outra, que sente e entende que o que fez não tem desculpas, tudo o que quer é um encontro, para explicar e implorar meu perdão. — Disse Sirius com uma careta.

— E você não sente que deveria encontrá-lo?

— Eu não sei, eu... Não consigo deixar de pensar no que você falou sobre ele estar vivo e que eu também pensei que ele era o traidor, mas... não sei se estou pronto para encará-lo...

— Isso é importante? Estar pronto?

— Eu..., bem, não posso simplesmente encontrá-lo, posso?

— Porque não?

— Porque... eu... Merlin, eu estou tão zangado, tão furioso, eu era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo! — Gritou Sirius. — Todos vêm e pedem desculpas, Andy, Ted, Tonks, Maria, choram, se sentem culpados e eu fico aflito e digo que está tudo bem! Que não foi culpa deles, mas foi culpa deles! Eu passei 10 anos naquele inferno e longe do Harry porque eles acreditaram que eu era um monstro ou porque, se tinham dúvidas, acharam mais fácil não fazerem nada! Seguiram com suas vidas como se nada importante tivesse acontecido! E agora nem posso ficar zangado porque eles choram e me fazem sentir culpa.

— Mas você ainda está zangado.

— Sim, eu ainda estou, estou furioso quase o tempo todo. Eles não podiam simplesmente agir assim.

— Como você se sente sobre como eles agiram?

Sirius se levantara e andava de um lado para o outro furioso, angustiado.

— Eu me sinto... abandonado, esquecido... — Ele parou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Pouco importante, algo e não alguém, eles não me amavam, não se importavam comigo, simplesmente me esqueceram, eles me abandonaram...— E a tristeza se tornou grande demais, o sentimento de desamor e angústia pareciam que iam afogá-lo e ele chorou.

Sirius perdeu a noção do tempo e todo o constrangimento e chorou como não chorava desde o dia em que parte de sua família se fora para sempre. Quando conseguiu se controlar, olhou para o Martin e sorriu tristemente.

— Era isso que você queria? Que eu desmoronasse?

— Não, apenas esperava que fosse sincero sobre seus sentimentos, ao menos aqui espero que admita o que sente, fingir que está tudo bem para mim e para si mesmo não vai te ajudar.

— Não está tudo bem. — Disse Sirius sentindo uma certa leveza por dizer a verdade. — Nada está bem, eu estou sempre ou zangado, ou culpado, ou triste. Não sei se algum dia vou estar bem de novo.

— Ok, vamos falar sobre isso.

E assim, finalmente, Sirius começou a ser sincero e parar de negar seus sentimentos. E foi em terapia que ele conseguiu entender que precisava se encontrar com Remus, para ouvir suas desculpas, para entregar as suas e aos poucos seguir em frente com sua vida, sem negações e fugas sem fim. Remus o convidou para sua casa, quando Sirius não quis um lugar público e assim no fim de maio ele se viu aparatando e caminhando por um caminho bem familiar. Ele bateu na porta que se abriu em segundos, revelando seu antigo amigo, muito envelhecido, pálido e desgastado. Sirius se lembrou com um sobressalto que a lua cheia fora a 2 dias, sentiu se culpado por não pensar nisso uma única vez desde que esteve livre.

— Sirius, entre, que bom que você veio. Você parece melhor, no dia da entrevista estava mais magro.

Sirius acenou e entrou no pequeno chalé, a sala era simples e confortável, Remus ansiosamente lhe ofereceu um acento e chá. Lembrando o quanto seu amigo gostava de chá, ele aceitou e em minutos os dois estavam em silencio, tomando seus chás, sem coragem de começarem a falar e olhando um para o outro disfarçadamente. Estranho ao constrangimento que nunca houvera na amizade deles, Sirius decidiu começar.

— Você estava lá? Quer dizer, no dia do anúncio, você estava lá no Ministério?

— Sim, quando ouvi os boatos de um importante anúncio e que a imprensa foi chamada, imaginei do que se tratava, eu... Bem, não achei que teria a oportunidade de falar com você, mas queria ver como estava, caso aparecesse. — Disse Remus timidamente Sirius teve que se controlar para não sorrir.

Remus era sempre assim, tímido e suave, calmo e seguro, dificilmente você poderia ficar bravo com ele por muito tempo, ter ressentimentos então, era quase impossível. Mas, ainda, Sirius sentia uma grande amargura e não relevaria o passado agindo como se nada importante aconteceu, não fingiria mais.

— Eu estou melhorando aos poucos, há dias mais difíceis, mas estou tendo ajuda e apoio. Tenho me exercitado e me alimentado bem, estou também fazendo fisioterapia e psicoterapia. — Informou Sirius ao perceber que ele realmente estava interessado em sua saúde.

— Psicoterapia? Como, com um psicólogo? — Remus mostrou surpresa.

— Sim, com um psiquiatra na verdade, foi um conselho de Ted e tem sido bom, nunca tive a oportunidade de falar ou aceitar o que aconteceu com James e Lily e comigo. — Disse Sirius pensativamente.

— Peter nos enganou a todos, nunca pensei que ele poderia fazer o que fez. — Disse Remus triste.

— E pensou que eu poderia? — Sirius disse em tom cortante.

Remus ficou ainda mais pálido e seus olhos se fecharam de culpa.

— Não, quer dizer, eu procurei o Dumbledore e disse que algo não parecia certo, mas ele disse que as provas eram incontestáveis. Sirius, eu...

— Mas você sabia que não houve um julgamento. Apesar de ter dito aos Tonks que eu estava julgado e condenado, você sabia que não era verdade. E mesmo assim não teve dúvidas. — Cortou Sirius sem paciência para desculpas tolas.

— Não! Sirius, eu tive dúvidas! Eu disse a Dumbledore, mas ele disse que as provas tornavam um julgamento uma formalidade. Dumbledore insistiu com Bagnold, mas ela se recusou a voltar a atrás em sua condenação e, então...

— E, então, vocês desistiram, era mais fácil assim, seguiram em frente porque afinal ele é culpado e se por um acaso houve algum momento de dúvida era só deixar de lado e acreditar em provas inexistentes. — Sirius se levantou e andou de um lado ao outro pela sala pequena. — Nunca houve prova alguma, Remus! Eles nem se deram ao trabalho de investigar e se tivessem não encontrariam provas porque eu era inocente! E ninguém se importou se eu tinha ou não um julgamento, porque todos acreditavam na minha culpa e os outros eu entendo, mas os Tonks, Dumbledore, a Ordem, você... — Sirius se interrompeu tentando engolir o gosto amargo da traição.

— Sirius, me perdoa, eu... eu pensei que não fazia sentido...

— Mentira! Eu não vim até aqui para ouvir mentiras ou meias verdades, desculpas esfarrapadas ou sentimento de culpa. Eu quero a verdade, eu mereço saber porque foi tão fácil para você acreditar que eu era esse monstro. Você melhor do que ninguém sabia o que James e Lily significavam para mim, eles eram minha família e Harry... — Seus olhos se encheram de amor ao pensar naquele menino incrível lhe dizendo que o perdoava. — Apenas os pais dele amavam aquele menino mais do que eu. A verdade Remus, eu preciso da verdade.

Remus também se levantou e os dois se encararam, por fim seu antigo amigo acenou.

— Depois do que aconteceu em nosso 6º ano minha visão sobre você mudou, eu tentei seguir em frente, tentei relevar porque éramos todos jovens e tolos, mas quando Dumbledore me disse que você era culpado, que as provas eram claras, bem, eu fiquei muito confuso. Mas, então me lembrei daquela época, o que você fez foi a pior coisa que alguém já fez para mim depois de Greyback, a maneira como você desconsiderou minha vida, a vida de Snape, apenas por uma brincadeira estúpida. Eu teria sido morto se tivesse mordido ou matado Snape, se tivesse escapado carregaria uma culpa terrível, mas nada disso importava para você além de pregar uma peça em alguém, sempre arrogante, imprudente e irresponsável. — Disse Remus, mas mesmo enquanto falava Sirius podia ver o carinho em seus olhos.

— Vocês ficaram meses sem falar comigo, Dumbledore me deu detenções e também nunca mais me olhou igual, um erro, uma decisão estupida, imprudente e de repente eu era um Black, de coração negro. Eu percebi e eu me esforcei para ser melhor, o seu perdão e o de James significaram muito para mim e eu valorizei isso. — Sirius suspirou magoado. — Eu não era perfeito e não levava a vida tão a sério, quando se tratava de mim ou garotas, mas em relação a guerra, a vocês, tentei ser mais consciente e focado, Merlin, eu teria morrido por vocês a qualquer dia ou hora.

— Eu vejo isso agora, mas...

— Você não poderia duvidar do diretor, acreditar, que o grande Albus Dumbledore cometeu um erro, seria impossível, meu histórico e personalidade apenas colocou mais peso sobre minha culpa. — Sirius acenou entendendo.

— Sim, Dumbledore também foi enganado, mas ele também permitiu que um crime fosse cometido assim como eu. Sirius, tive dúvidas, eu juro, mas sem a ajuda do diretor não havia nada que eu poderia fazer. O Ministério estava matando os lobisomens a vista quando eles eram identificados e se me aproximasse... Eu me escondi apavorado e covarde. — Remus abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. — E pensar que você era inocente me levaria a considerar que Peter era o culpado e simplesmente não me parecia possível, então o tempo passou e as dúvidas foram morrendo ou, eu as matei, como disse AC Denver.

Eles ficaram em silencio depois disso, Sirius olhou pela janela e Remus o olhando esperando sua decisão. E os dois refletiam sobre o mesmo, os erros cruéis que os fizeram pagar um preço absurdamente alto.

— Ela disse isso a você? Denver, que dizer, disse isso? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Sim, na minha cara, disse que eu matei as dúvidas, pois assim não tinha que encarar minhas fraquezas, minha traição. — Disse Remus cabisbaixo.

— Eu gosto dessa garota, acredito que foi a melhor Auror que eu já conheci, dura e sem frescuras, gostei dela de cara quando me interrogou. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso.

— Melhor do que Moody? — Remus estava curioso e aliviado com a conversa mais leve, talvez não durasse, mas ainda era um bom sinal.

— Moody é mortal e paranoico, Denver é forte e muito talentosa, percebi isso. — Sirius considerou.

— Ainda pensando em ser um Auror? — Remus perguntou, lembrando como seu amigo era quase obcecado por essa ideia.

— Ainda tem um tempo antes de estar recuperado, mas depois quero tentar entrar no treinamento, nunca pensei em fazer outra coisa e mais do que nunca sinto vontade de defender a justiça e as vítimas. — Disse Sirius, se virando encarou seu amigo nos olhos. — Quero também lhe pedir desculpas, não escolhemos você para ser o guardião ou o informamos sobre a troca porque temíamos que o espião da Ordem era você.

— Eu suspeitei disso quando percebi que escolheram Peter para ser o guardião e não eu. Acredito que fazia sentido, Peter parecia confiável e vocês pouco me encontravam por causa das missões. — Disse Remus e não parecia zangado. — Além disso com minha condição e estando em meio aos lobisomens...

— Isso não é desculpa, nunca o consideramos um monstro ou alguém não confiável apenas porque é um lobisomem. Mas Dumbledore foi insistente com James e Lily, disse que o espião da Ordem era um de seus amigos e, como não era eu, entre Peter e você... Sinto muito, foi injusto e um erro, que todos nós pagamos caro demais. — Disse Sirius envergonhado.

— Sirius, acredita que me zangaria por isso? Meu amigo, apenas sinto uma grande dor e tristeza por tudo o que perdemos e, no fim, tudo se resume a traição de alguém que amávamos, de sua covardia e como isso destruiu nossas vidas. — Remus tinha lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto e sua tristeza era óbvia. — Se você pode tentar me perdoar por meu cruel abandono, como eu posso não o perdoar e James e Lily por serem, com justiça, cautelosos?

— E sobre o que eu fiz no 6º ano? — Sirius ainda estava inseguro.

Remus suspirou e fechou os olhos envergonhado.

— Eu fui muito rápido em lhe julgar, como se todos não fossemos humanos e capazes de erros e até crueldades, se alguma coisa eu aprendi com meus erros é que não tenho o direito de apontar para o seus de cima da minha arrogância e pedestal. Sinto muito, Sirius, de verdade. — Disse ele com voz embargada.

— Eu não vim aqui para que pudesse lhe acusar ou porque queria desculpas ou humilhação, vim por que precisava que tudo isso fosse dito entre nós com sinceridade e porque quero seguir em frente. Você tem razão, já perdemos muito, mas do que era suportável perder e sua amizade é muito importante para mim. Eu... — Emocionado Sirius e Remus se moveram juntos e se abraçaram fortemente.

Eles choraram mais um pouco, falaram de James e Lily, a falta que sentiam, tomaram mais chá e Sirius perguntou sobre sua vida durante esses anos. Remus contou sobre suas dificuldades e solidão, mas que apesar de tudo ele estava vivendo.

— Sobrevivendo, você quer dizer. Remus! Todos esses anos e você ficou aqui sozinho, não entrou em contato com o pessoal da Ordem? Não fez novos amigos? — Repreendeu Sirius levemente.

— Eu fiquei muito deprimido no começo, perdi contato com todos, depois tinha que me preocupar em conseguir dinheiro para me manter e só conseguia trabalhos temporários. O tempo passou e eu pensei que eles deveriam ter seguido em frente e eu devia fazer o mesmo. — Disse ele, dando de ombros, mas era óbvio sua tristeza e solidão. — Você se encontrou com os amigos antigos?

— Sim, Moody eu encontrei no Ministério, ele queria se desculpar, Sturgie, Diggle, Doge enviaram cartas pedindo desculpas e desejando melhoras. Me encontrei com Maria e passei uma noite bem gostosa com Emmy. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso travesso e uma piscadela.

Remus riu divertidamente e se levantando começou a procurar algo para preparar para o jantar.

— É claro que passou, eu não os vejo desde aquela época, mas se me lembro bem, você e Vance sempre gostaram de dançar na horizontal. — Disse Remus fazendo uma careta por não ter pensado em comprar nada melhor que macarrão.

— Remus, eu sempre gostei de dançar na horizontal com qualquer mulher, alguém descolada e moderna como Emmy era apenas ainda melhor, sexo com uma amiga que não quer de você mais do que amizade, respeito e um orgasmo é muito bom. E exatamente o que eu precisava, imagino que você também deva estar necessitando, já que tem se mantido tão isolado. — Disse Sirius e viu o amigo corar.

— Na verdade, eu as vezes saio em um pub trouxa e me divirto um pouco, e você está certo. É muito bom que as mulheres tenham os mesmos direitos que os homens de ter sexo casual, me parece mais justo. — Disse Remus seriamente.

— Ei, vamos sair um pouco, nem me lembro a última vez que fui a um pub trouxa e podemos jantar algo mais substancial que macarrão. Vamos lá, por minha conta. — Disse Sirius e cheio de animação já se dirigia para a porta.

Remus suspirou, desligou a água que colocou para ferver, guardou o macarrão e com um sorriso incomumente alegre, seguiu seu amigo.

Depois se um jantar farto e saboroso Remus lhe perguntou sobre seus planos para os próximos meses.

— Estou vivendo um dia de cada vez Remus. — Respondeu Sirius bebendo um gole de sua cerveja gelada, muito boa. — Preciso melhorar minha saúde, física e mental, quero muito me encontrar com o Harry nesse verão, estou ansioso por isso na verdade.

— Harry? — Remus pareceu surpreso.

— Sim, Remus, nosso Harry, lembra-se dele? Ele ainda está vivo e está terminando seu 1º ano em Hogwarts, não vejo a hora de vê-lo. Estou pensando em ir encontrá-lo na chegada do trem, você se encontrou em ele esses anos todos? — Sirius perguntou casualmente, já sabendo a resposta e observou a expressão de culpa de Remus que olhou para sua cerveja e brincou distraidamente como o copo.

— Não, eu até pedi para visitá-lo, mas Dumbledore disse ser impossível. Ele explicou que o melhor para o Harry era ficar com seus parentes trouxas e se o visitasse poderia levar perigo a ele, você sabe, algum comensal poderia me seguir. — Disse Remus bebendo a cerveja tentando engolir a culpa por pouco ter se preocupado com o Harry nesses anos todos, a verdade era que o menino era muito pequeno e estava sendo cuidado.

Em setembro pensara em escrever a ele, mas não pensou que um garoto de 11 anos iria querer saber do velho amigo de seu pai e seria perigoso entrar na vida do menino com sua condição. A verdade é que se isolara tanto nos últimos anos que ainda achava difícil a ideia de iniciar contato com o mundo real.

— Bem, isso é uma pena e lamento que decidiu ouvir Dumbledore mais uma vez, eu soube coisas incríveis sobre ele. Parece ser um grande garoto, muito doce e inteligente, é um Ravenclaw, imagine isso. — Disse Sirius se esforçando para não ficar com raiva do amigo. Seu erro em se isolar do Harry, Remus teria que responder ao próprio Harry.

— Um Ravenclaw? O filho de James? — Remus estava abismado.

— Você se esquece que ele é filho de Lily também, Moony! — Disse ele rindo divertido da surpresa do amigo. — De qualquer forma, me disseram que ele é a cara do James, apenas com os olhos verdes de Lily, o que já sabemos. E agora que já estou livre, espero que ele aceite morar comigo.

— Sirius, ele cresceu com seus tios, você não pode estar pensando em tirar o menino de sua família. — Disse Remus exasperado.

— Estou pensando em conhecê-lo, se ele estiver feliz e quiser a viver com os tios, tudo bem, mas sou seu guardião Moony, estava no testamento dos pais dele e se houver alguma possibilidade, sou sua família também. — Disse Sirius, seriamente.

— Eu sei, mas você ainda está se recuperando e não creio que vai querer se preocupar em criar um adolescente. — Remus parecia incrédulo.

— E é por isso que estou me esforçando para melhorar, para poder ser o que ele precisa, Harry é meu afilhado Remus, minha família e se ele quiser vou com muito prazer enfrentar todos os problemas de ser a figura parental de um adolescente. — Disse Sirius muito decidido.

— E você já falou com Dumbledore sobre isso? Não creio que ele vai deixar você tirar o Harry da casa de seus tios. — Considerou Remus suavemente.

Sirius o olhou com irritação e tentou não falar mais do que devia, lembrando que ele também, em outros tempos, confiara cegamente no diretor de Hogwarts.

— Não vou fazer nada que o Harry não queira e no fim do dia o que ele quer é mais importante, Remus. E por um acaso Dumbledore é o dono do Harry? Até onde eu sei não está em seu poder ditar a vida do meu afilhado indiscriminadamente. — Sirius respirou fundo e procurou se acalmar. — De qualquer forma o diretor me escreveu pedindo um encontro logo depois do anúncio e minha vontade foi não responder, mas Andy me lembrou que preciso me reunir com ele em algum momento para conversar sobre o Harry. Assim lhe respondi que quando estivesse mais recuperado nos encontraríamos e ele respondeu desejando que eu me recupere rapidamente.

Sirius segurou a careta ao pensar em suas cartas cordiais e civilizadas, como se o velho não fosse um dos, diretamente, responsáveis pelo que lhe acontecera.

— Isso é bom, não acredito que o hostilizar vai ajudar você a manter contato com o Harry. — Disse Remus e Sirius bebeu sua cerveja para não lhe responder duramente. Como era difícil manter o controle sobre seu temperamento, sempre fora do tipo que diz o que pensa e dane-se as consequências, mas esse não era o momento de cometer erros.

— Moony, queria saber se você está interessado em trabalhar nas Fábricas Black? Eu estou assumindo o comando de tudo e redefinindo as políticas, métodos de trabalho, condições e salários dos funcionários. Tenho já novos gerentes e um administrador e gerente geral, se você estiver interessado poderia trabalhar como contador, lembro me como você sempre foi bom com números, o melhor em Aritmancia, bem, depois de James. — Disse Sirius, sorrindo e indo para um assunto mais tranquilo.

Remus arregalou os olhos surpreso, um trabalho? E um trabalho onde poderia usar o cérebro e não apenas os braços.

— Você tem certeza? Sirius, você tem conhecimento da minha condição, eu teria que faltar todos os meses e...

— E exatamente porque eu sei de seu pequeno problema peludo que eu tenho certeza e você pode faltar sempre que precisar. Moony os negócios Blacks se transformarão no lugar de bons empregos e salários para todos, nascidos trouxas, lobisomens e qualquer outro ser mágico que precisar e tiver competência para fazer um bom trabalho. — Sirius se inclinou e sorriu animado. — E você tem competência de sobra para me ajudar nesse projeto. Eu estou aprendendo muito todos os dias, nunca imaginei que gostaria tanto de trabalhar.

— Se James estivesse aqui e ouvisse você dizer isso, pensaria que com certeza que você foi polissuco. — Disse Remus e os dois riram divertidos, depois ficaram sérios, olhos tristes, ainda doía falar de sua ausência. — Eu ainda tenho dúvidas, o que você pretende explicar para os outros funcionários de minhas faltas? Eles acreditarão que eu tenho tratamento preferencial ou pior, descobrirão a verdade e isso poderia prejudicar seus negócios, Almofadinhas. — Disse Remus preocupado.

— Eu não me importo e os outros funcionários serão aqueles que sofrem discriminações também, assim não se importarão. Quanto a falta de lucros, isso não vai acontecer porque estou mudando os produtos que produzimos, antes eram apenas os mais finos para puristas ricos, agora serão produtos mais acessíveis para todos os bolsos e se os puristas não quiserem mais consumir nossos produtos, ainda melhor. — Disse Sirius sorridente. — Mas se para você realmente é importante que as pessoas não saibam que você é um lobisomem, podemos encontrar um caminho diferente. Você poderia trabalhar a partir da sua casa e aparecer apenas alguns dias da semana, como se fosse um contador contratado e não um funcionário das fábricas. Que me diz? — Sirius especulou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Isso poderia dar certo. — Remus tinha os olhos brilhando, um trabalho de verdade, poder viver dignamente e ainda ajudar seu amigo e outras pessoas nas mesmas condições que ele. — Eu aceito. Agora conte-me tudo, suas ideias, o que já foi feito e quando eu posso começar.

Sorrindo Sirius fez exatamente isso e ficou feliz ao perceber que seu amigo parecia com mais energia e saúde. Os dois conversaram por horas, Remus com os olhos brilhando de alegria com a expectativa de um futuro intelectualmente e magicamente ativo e Sirius apenas por estar com um amigo, livre e vivo como a muito tempo não se sentia.

Hermione caminhou resoluta pelos corredores de Hogwarts, hoje estava sozinha, algo raro, ela gostava de estar com seus amigos. Se alguém tivesse lhe contado antes de vir a Hogwarts que seus melhores amigos seriam três garotos, ela teria questionado a sanidade mental do indivíduo. Seu desejo de se encaixar, de encontrar seu lugar e fazer amigos a cegara para a realidade do mundo mágico e durante esse ano longo e duro, houvera momentos em que pensara em desistir. Terry a ajudara a ver que no mundo trouxa também existiam preconceitos, crueldades e negligências e que pertencer aos dois mundos e tentar transformá-los para melhor, por mais difícil que fosse, era o caminho.

Hermione percebia que antes de conhecer Harry e Terry estava se encaminhando para fazer parte do sistema, ela queria ser a melhor aluna, ter boas notas, aprender todas as magias possíveis, ser uma garota comportada, monitora, monitora chefe, trabalhar no Ministério e quem sabe um dia poderia ser uma Ministra. Mas a realidade do sistema em que o mundo mágico vivia foi escancarado e, mesmo quando tentou, não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Ela tentara entender, compreender e ser madura, não julgar ou criticar, mas percebera que se fizesse isso estaria se tornando parte do sistema cruel que cometia crimes terríveis contra os direitos humanos, que defendia, promulgava e aceitava os preconceitos e racismos, que vivia da escravidão.

Depois dessa constatação a algumas semanas a vontade de lutar, de se rebelar crescera tanto, que Hermione se vira pensando em maneiras de ir contra o sistema. Planejando passar seu verão mergulhada em projetos anti-governo, mas que beneficiaria milhares de pessoas boas e decentes que como ela nasceu de pais sem magia. E então a alguns dias, 4 dias, todo seu mundo mudara outra vez, sua confiança nos adultos esteve tão abalada por semanas, meses, mas Hermione se esforçara em acreditar que havia pessoas que se importavam, pessoas que enxergavam e que apenas não podiam fazer mais para ajudar. Ela se esforçara em respeitar a cultura, a história e o talento mágico, compreendendo e admirando, aceitando que ninguém é perfeito, constatação essa dolorosa, mas que lhe trouxera maturidade, humildade.

E fora graças a essa maturidade e humildade, que Hermione tinha os melhores amigos do mundo, Neville, tão leal e doce. Terry tão forte e seguro e Harry, tão corajoso e generoso, não podia deixar pensar que poderia tê-los perdido por sua própria tolice.

Terminando sua caminhada, Hermione respirou fundo, estava fazendo isso por si mesma, precisava fazer isso, precisava se tornar quem nascera para ser. Harry lhe disse isso uma vez, não importava comparações, notas, quem era o melhor ou admirar bruxos mais velhos e poderosos. Hermione tinha que ser ela mesma e sabia muito bem quem queria ser. Ela bateu na porta com força e esperou alguns minutos antes de que se abrisse e sua professora preferida aparecesse. Sua expressão era o mesmo de sempre, severa e ausente de emoções, além da seriedade.

— Srta. Granger? Posso fazer algo por você?

— Posso falar um momento com a senhora?

— Claro, entre.

— Obrigada. — Hermione entrou e não se sentou na cadeira que a professora indicou antes de se sentar na sua atrás da mesa.

— No que posso lhe ajudar? Alguma coisa em seus exames? Você tem mais um, não?

— Sim senhora, o último é História e está tudo bem. Gostaria de falar com a senhora sobre o que aconteceu na sexta-feira, quando viemos aqui lhe contar o que sabíamos e nossa intuição de que uma tentativa seria feita para roubar a Pedra Filosofal. — Disse Hermione rigidamente.

— Ah sim, vocês crianças são muito curiosas, nem sei como descobriram sobre a Pedra, mas como eu disse ela estava segura e Dumbledore chegou a tempo para resolver tudo. — Disse ela calmamente e se Hermione tivesse alguma dúvida do por que estava ali, teria perdido naquele instante.

— Sabe, professora, quando a senhora entrou na minha casa com minha carta e me contou que eu era uma bruxa, sobre magia, o mundo mágico, eu a admirei muito e desejei um dia ser exatamente como a senhora. Pensava em vir para Hogwarts e ser uma Gryffindor, implorei ao chapéu para me colocar nessa casa, ele me disse que a Ravenclaw era o lugar para mim, mas eu não quis ouvi-lo, porque queria ser sua aluna, queria lhe deixar orgulhosa. Não pensei em deixar meus pais orgulhos com minhas notas ou dedicação e sim a senhora. — Hermione explicou e viu seu rosto suavizar levemente com o elogio.

— Muito me agrada que se sinta assim, tenho muito orgulho que pertença a minha casa.

— Pois é, mas não me sinto mais assim, sabe, quando todos os problemas aconteceram no semestre passado, que culminou com o troll no Halloween, eu compreendi que a senhora era muito ocupada para se preocupar com uma aluna tola e com saudades de casa e a admirei por sua decisão de deixar de ser chefe de casa e permitir que alguém cuidasse de nós com mais atenção e competência. Naquele momento meus problemas pareciam resolvidos, mas eis que eu descubro que havia um objeto mágico perigoso escondido na escola, com um Cerberus na porta de um corredor que um 1º ano poderia abrir. E que alguém estava tentando roubá-lo e percebi que o anúncio do diretor e a "proteções" eram apenas uma armadilha para atrair o ladrão para uma escola cheia de crianças.

— Srta. Granger todos estavam perfeitamente seguros...

— Não estávamos seguros! O troll que quase me matou foi usado como um teste por Quirrell para tentar roubar a Pedra, ele disse, "vá e mate alguns sangues ruins por mim". — Gritou Hermione indignada com sua indiferença. — Nunca estivemos seguros porque o nosso professor era o ladrão, eu estive sozinha com ele diversas vezes para fazer perguntas, com um assassino de nascidos trouxas.

— Eu não sabia que Quirrell era o ladrão. — Disse ela rigidamente, seu rosto estava pálido.

— Todas as pistas estavam lá, Harry sabia desde o primeiro jogo de quadribol em novembro, ele tem 11 anos e, se a senhora não descobriu, foi porque não se importou de olhar ou perguntar ao diretor, porque ele sabia. Dumbledore sempre soube quem era o ladrão, quando a armadilha foi preparada em setembro ele já sabia que era Voldemort quem estava por traz da Pedra para recuperar seu poder e que Quirrell o estava ajudando. Eu não vou questioná-lo porque, sinceramente, não me importa suas explicações e também não vim aqui para questioná-la, não quero desculpas, se é que a senhora julga que merecemos, mas já percebi que não. — Hermione respirou fundo. — Vim aqui apenas para lhe dizer que 4 dos seus alunos vieram lhe pedir sua ajuda, batemos em sua porta porque confiávamos na senhora e eu até disse, "não precisamos nos preocupar, Prof.ª McGonagall vai resolver tudo". E a senhora bateu a porta na nossa cara, sem nos ouvir, sem nos compreender, como se fossemos moleques mentirosos, como se por termos 11 anos não fossemos suficientemente inteligentes para descobrir ou deduzir ou saber. A senhora foi arrogante, convencida e cruel, esse é um internato, o que aconteceria se eu viesse a sua porta lhe dizer que fui molestada, estuprada, a senhora me chamaria de mentirosa e tola e me expulsaria do seu escritório? — Ofegante por colocar toda sua indignação para fora, Hermione prosseguiu. — Saímos daqui e procuramos o Prof. Flitwick que nos ouviu por que como ele disse, "somos bons garotos" e se dispôs a descobrir se nossas percepções estavam corretas. Ele quase morreu por isso, mas ele acreditou em nós e Harry, Merlin, Harry foi corajoso e incansável e talvez a Pedra nunca tenha estado em perigo, mas ele se arriscou para protegê-la. E a senhora não fez nada! Precisávamos do seu apoio e a senhora foi como quando era a chefe da Gryffindor, indiferente, negligente, ausente. Foi por isso que eu vim aqui, para lhe dizer que a senhora é uma péssima professora e que, nunca, quero ser nada como a senhora.

Hermione não esperou resposta e se encaminhou para fora da sala ignorando a expressão de choque da sua ex-professora favorita. Mas antes...

— Se a senhora tiver um pouco de senso de autocrítica e resolver fazer uma autorreflexão, eu sugiro que comece questionando sua lealdade cega ao diretor, a senhora poderia ser grande, mas tudo o que faz é ficar a sua sombra, obediente como um peão... Ah, e pode me dar detenção o ano que vem inteiro se quiser, não me importo e cumprirei elas com orgulho.

E saiu da sala fechando a porta com a mesma batida seca e caminhou pelo corredor de ombros erguidos. Hermione sabia desde sexta-feira que nunca seria como ela, cega, indiferente, uma sombra, parte do sistema, Hermione era e seria uma lutadora, uma guerreira, uma rebelde e o mundo mágico que se preparasse, porque o dia de hoje, era apenas o começo.


	34. Um Guerreiro, Um Bruxo, Um Potter

**NA: Olá pessoal, desculpe que ficou tão longo, mas não consegui cortar, tudo parecia se encaixar, começo, meio e fim. Como eu gosto. E desculpe qualquer erros de gramática, acabei a segunda revisão as 2 da manhã, cansada e sonolenta, mas não quero revisar de novo amanhã.**

 **Espero que gostem e por favor, revisões são sempre maravilhosas e motivadoras, assim, revisem! kkkk**

 **Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 33

Harry continuou na enfermaria durante o resto da semana, saindo apenas para fazer seus últimos exames, Prof.ª McGonagall viera questionar se ele gostaria de adiar para a semana seguinte, mas ele garantira, em um tom frio, que tinha condições de prestar os últimos três exames da semana. Madame Pomfrey concordou em liberá-lo desde que Harry voltasse para a enfermaria depois de cada exame, o que ele não se importou, mas insistiu em ter alta no sábado para o último jogo do campeonato de quadribol. A curandeira concordou contrariada e Harry obedeceu a todas as suas recomendações durante a semana para aplacá-la.

Quando seu capitão Trevor veio visitá-lo, conformado que eles perderiam o campeonato por não terem um buscador, Harry ficou muito feliz em tranquilizá-lo e garantir sua presença. Trevor saiu sorrindo animado e decidido a treinar o time fortemente para que estivessem prontos.

Seus amigos e colegas também vieram visitar e Harry retribuiu com carinho seus abraços e afetos. Madame Pomfrey deixou que eles entrassem aos poucos e ficassem apenas por 5 minutos, Morag, Mandy e Padma lhe trouxeram jogos e livros. Lisa e Anthony trouxeram mais chocolates e desejaram sinceras melhoras. Penny segurou sua mão e não fez perguntas, eles falaram sobre quadribol, o verão e exames, mas nada muito importante. Os gêmeos o provocaram sobre o jogo de sábado, dizendo que seu time ganharia e levantaria a taça de quadribol. Harry riu de seus comentários dúbios e os lembrou que mesmo com uma concussão era melhor buscador do que o do time deles e os meninos, com uma careta, foram obrigados a concordar.

A verdade é que os Gryffindor tinham chance que vencer se ganhassem com uma margem maior do que 200 pontos, algo que ninguém esperava que acontecesse. Se eles vencessem com uma margem menor, a Taça do Campeonato iria para a Hufflepuff que venceram os Slytherins no último sábado, graças a Cedric pegar o pomo quando seu time perdia de 170 a 30. Se os Ravens ganhassem por qualquer margem de pontos o Campeonato era deles e seria uma conquista invicta.

Neville, Hermione e Terry também apareceram, claro, e tiveram permissão para ficarem mais tempo, eles entenderam que ali não era o lugar ou o momento para falarem sobre nada do que realmente precisavam discutir e Terry lhe deu uma descrição do jogo no sábado, todos se esforçando para mostrar normalidade.

— Ainda assim muitos vieram fazer perguntas sobre o que aconteceu lá embaixo e não dissemos uma palavra. — Disse Terry comendo uma pena de açúcar distraidamente.

— Nenhum de nós falou nada, Penny, Fred e George também não falaram. — Disse Hermione olhando os cartões e separando os que tinham mensagens de meninas fãs.

— Então, como todos souberam o que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou separando suas cartas de sapos de chocolate para dar a Adam e Ayana, eles colecionavam.

— Dumbledore disse no jantar que um acidente aconteceu onde o Prof. Flitwick se feriu gravemente, que você estava presente e o trouxe a enfermaria, quando voltou, encontrou o Prof. Quirrell com problemas e tentou ajudar, mas acabou ferido e Quirrell morto. — Explicou Neville cuidando do vaso de lírios que ele trouxera, tentando alegrar o amigo. Harry ficara muito emocionado e agradecido.

— Quer dizer que essa é a história? E o diretor não vai contar a verdade? Falar sobre Voldemort? Chamar os aurores? — Harry falou baixo, mas estava chocado.

Todos os três acenaram negativamente e deram de ombros sem falarem mais nada. Na visita seguinte, Harry quis saber como raios Neville desceu pelo alçapão com Penny, Fred e George, ao em vez de um professor como tinham combinado.

— Bem, a verdade é que eu não sabia onde era o quarto pessoal ou escritório de nenhum professor, com exceção de McGonagall e pensei que se explicasse o que tinha acontecido com o Flitwick, ela ajudaria ou avisaria outros professores. — Disse Neville e suspirou tristemente. — Ela estava muito zangada e só acreditou que algo estava errado quando chegamos a enfermaria e vimos a Madame Pomfrey tentando salvar a vida do professor, desesperadamente. McGonagall então, mandou uma mensagem por seu gato patrono para o diretor que respondeu com sua fênix patrono que estava a caminho e resolveria tudo.

— O que? E então ela apenas não fez nada porque ele disse que quando chegasse desceria pelo alçapão? Ela não entendeu a urgência? — Harry se esforçou para ficar calmo ou Pomfrey os expulsaria.

— Eu disse a ela que vocês três estavam em perigo e que o ladrão era Quirrell, disse até que temíamos que Voldemort estivesse envolvido, mas acho que foi a coisa errada a dizer. Ela ficou lívida, disse que não toleraria brincadeiras tolas, que Quirrell era um professor e que eles, Dumbledore, principalmente, saberiam se Quirrell fosse o ladrão. Pedi a ela que chamasse outro professor, Snape mesmo, para descer o alçapão e ajudar, mas ela disse que Dumbledore estava chegando a qualquer momento e cuidaria de tudo. — Neville olhou para suas mãos parecendo decepcionado. — Fiquei tão chocado e depois zangado que decidi ir atrás de vocês sozinho, mas no caminho encontrei Penny terminando suas rondas, contei o que acontecera e ela nem hesitou em ir comigo, quando chegamos ao Cerberus os gêmeos já estavam lá cantando para o Fofo dormir. Disseram que seguiram a Hermione depois de lhe emprestarem as vassouras e tentavam passar pelo Fofo, mas não sabiam ligar a arpa e então, começaram a cantar, mas isso pareceu deixar o Cerberus mais zangado. Penny acionou a música da arpa e pulamos do alçapão, as vassouras teriam sido uteis. Eu identifiquei na hora o Visgo e a Penny conjurou fogo, seguimos, pegar a chave foi fácil com Fred e George e eles também ajudaram a Penny no xadrez, então chegamos as poções e encontramos...

— Nós. — Disse Hermione chateadíssima. — Estávamos presos lá, não consegui me lembrar de nenhum feitiço para parar o fogo e ninguém chegava, ficamos apavorados porque começamos a ouvir um barulho horrível vindo da câmara onde você estava com o Quirrell.

— Eu também não conseguia pensar em nada e na verdade estávamos encurralados, não podíamos nem voltar e pedir ajuda. — Terry mostrava bem a angústia que a impotência do momento lhe causara.

— Então, como vocês entraram? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Penny. Assim que eles chegaram ela usou um feitiço congelante nos dois fogos, o roxo e o preto, o Flamaro Inmomentum. E conseguimos entrar. — Hermione explicou e pegando um livro na bolsa. — Eu encontrei o feitiço, eu já tinha lido uma parte desse livro, mas não cheguei a essa parte sobre feitiços de efeitos momentâneos, sabe, que só duram alguns segundos e não exigem muito poder mágico. Um feitiço tão simples... — disse ela obviamente zangada consigo mesma.

— Foi melhor assim. — Disse Harry resoluto.

— Harry... — Terry começou a protestar, mas Harry acenou negativamente.

— Eu vou explicar depois, mas acreditem, foi melhor assim.

E ninguém disse mais nada depois disso.

Sábado chegou quente e ensolarado, Harry teve alta e com a ajuda de Mimy carregou todos os presentes e doces para seu quarto. No caminho, ele foi cumprimentado por várias pessoas sorridentes e animadas, que desejavam sorte ou provocavam sobre o jogo. Harry teve que se esforçar para relaxar e sorrir, lembrando-se que elas não sabiam o que realmente acontecera, não entendiam seu medo de dormir e sonhar com a cabeça de Quirrell explodindo ou como a profecia pesava em seu coração. Se forçando a agir normalmente e se concentrar para o jogo, queria mais do que nunca direcionar sua mente e sua coragem para um jogo inofensivo e não estratégias de batalhas, planos de sobrevivência ou a morte de outro bruxo.

Harry, mesmo sem saber que Quirrell morreria de qualquer forma, não sentia culpa por sua morte, talvez, por que entendera, no momento em que entrou naquela câmara, que um ou outro não a deixaria vivo e Harry com certeza não se deixaria morrer por um patético servo do assassino de seus pais. E, no entanto, apesar da ausência de culpa, algo que o incomodava, duvidava que algum dia esqueceria o que aconteceu. Uma parte mais cínica e realista dele o alertava que essa fora, provavelmente, sua primeira morte, mas um outro lado mais jovem e inocente desejava nunca mais ser necessário matar ninguém por motivo que fosse, mesmo em defesa de sua própria vida ou amigos.

Quando subiu em sua vassoura para se aquecer antes do jogo, Harry pela primeira vez em uma semana sentiu a alegria atravessá-lo e sorriu de verdade. Fechando os olhos ele se soltou, deixou o vento e o instinto o guiar enquanto voava bem alto, livre e, quanto mais alto subiu, mais Harry ansiou pela liberdade. Ele poderia ir embora, pensou, olhando para o horizonte, fugir para bem longe, esconder-se de Dumbledore, fugir dessa maldita profecia e ser livre para viver como e aonde quisesse. E ainda... Mesmo antes de saber sobre o motivo de Voldemort matar seus pais, Harry já ansiava por vingança e justiça. E talvez sua liberdade, pensou, estivesse em sua escolha. Parecia ser um círculo sem fim, mas na verdade era simples, ele não ficaria e lutaria, não mataria Voldemort por causa da profecia e sim por sua própria escolha, seu desejo e necessidade de honrar seus pais. Assim como ele escolhia entrar no campo de quadribol, quando chegasse o momento Harry escolheria ser o carrasco de Voldemort e ele se sentia bem com isso.

Quando o jogo começou Harry tirou tudo de sua mente, seu time precisava dele e sua casa contava com uma vitória que não vinha a mais de uma década. E na verdade, Harry queria muito vencer, ele queria voar e espantar os últimos vestígios de maldade, de sangue e dor. Ele e seu time estavam muito concentrados, estavam treinados e preparados, sabiam que as artilheiras da Gryffindor eram rápidas, habilidosas e precisas, assim o movimento que usaram com os Slytherins não daria o mesmo resultado. Trevor os treinou duramente para criar um paredão defensivo e ao mesmo tempo não abrir mão do ataque alegando, inteligentemente, que se eles estiverem atacando não estariam sendo atacados. Harry não participaria dessa vez, se concentrando apenas em pegar o pomo, pois havia a certeza que a pontuação seria equilibrada e precisariam dos 150 pontos extras.

— E temos os Ravens com a bola mais uma vez, seu sistema de defesa tem sido brilhante hoje, seus contra-ataques bem precisos. Por isso estão apenas 50 pontos atrás dos Gryffis, as lindas meninas estão sendo mortais hoje e, a não ser que Potter esteja recuperado do seu misterioso acidente, os campeões dessa tarde serão os leões. — Narrou Jordan nada imparcial.

Harry suspirou olhando em volta, as atacantes Gryffindors eram muito boas e apesar da defesa bem treinada era quase impossível segurá-las, ainda que Scheyla estava brilhante, fazendo grandes defesas e mesmo assim o jogo estava 120 a 70. A única esperança deles era se Harry pegasse o pomo e se possível antes que a diferença de pontos aumentasse. Ele deu a volta pelo campo e subiu mais para o alto, o buscador Gryffindor, um tal de McLaggen o seguiu de perto vigiando seus movimentos e também olhando para baixo.

Quando Harry viu seu time sofrer mais um gol e a torcida Gryffindor gritar, um brilho suave lhe chamou a atenção, sem hesitar, mergulhou. Um dos gêmeos percebeu e lançou um balaço em sua direção, Harry acelerou e o evitou por alguns centímetros, continuando sua descida. Olhando para traz viu McLaggen segui-lo de perto, o garoto mais velho voava muito bem, mas Harry era melhor e sem medo alinhou sua vassoura com a grama perseguindo o pomo que parecia sentir a proximidade do fim do jogo, pois acelerou e como um borrão subiu e desceu em zigue-zague.

McLaggen tentou acompanhar os movimentos bruscos e aleatórios do pomo, mas Harry apenas o seguiu e esperou, quando ele subiu e fez uma parada, depois mergulhando na direção da grama, o buscador Gryffindor passou pelo pomo em um drible seco e Harry que esperava uma descida, mas não a parada o viu deslizando por suas costas, pensando rápido, ele girou sobre si em uma pirueta e de ponta cabeça estendeu a mão direita e pegou o pomo. O movimento o desequilibrou e de maneira mais constrangedora do que dolorosa, Harry se viu deitado na grama, uma queda de mais ou menos um metro. Mas ele não se importou, sorrindo, se sentou e estendeu a mão para o alto para que todos vissem o pomo dourado. O silencio durou apenas alguns segundos e quando todos entenderam o que significava, o barulho foi ensurdecedor.

Harry se levantou e seu time o alcançou, abraçando, bradando comemorando e ele sentiu sua garganta se apertar, seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Quando Trevor o ergueu em seus ombros, Harry enxergou sua casa em volta do time pulando emocionados, viu seus amigos, inclusive dois Gryffindor, gritando e batendo palmas. Até mesmo os gêmeos sorriam ainda em suas vassouras, nem um pouco chateados. E quando eles subiram para pegar a Taça seu capitão a entregou para ele e depois o ergueu outra vez sobre os ombros e Harry a ergueu sobre sua cabeça e gritou:

— Vencemos! Ravenclaw! Somos campeões! — E ele sentiu-se forte e vivo e que tudo valera a pena.

A festa na sala comunal foi longa e animada, era uma mistura de Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff e Gryffindors que ficaram com o 2º lugar empatados, deixando a Slytherin em último. Os monitores foram a cozinha e voltaram com comida e bebida, Harry trouxe a montanha de doces que ganhara e Mandy ligou sua vitrola com um vinil de Michael Jackson e a festa não parecia ter fim. Trevor foi chamado a dar um discurso e dedicou a vitória e o campeonato ao querido Prof. Flitwick, "o melhor chefe da melhor casa de Hogwarts! ", que ainda estava inconsciente na enfermaria. E agradeceu a Harry por seu talento, inteligência e por ser "o buscador mais foda corajoso do mundo! "

Harry esqueceu de tudo e se divertiu e comemorou, quando Mandy e Morag vieram tirá-lo para dançar, ficou vermelho feito um tomate, mas rindo copiou seus movimentos e cantou junto com a música e pulou feito um doido. Algumas meninas do 2º e 3º anos, que Hermione chamava de meninas fãs, tentaram chamar sua atenção com risinhos e olhares melosos, mas Harry as ignorou.

Em dado momento Trevor o puxou de lado para conversarem um pouco.

— Harry, eu pensei sobre sua ideia de um time de reservas e não tinha pensado que daria certo, mas depois do que ocorreu essa semana percebi que estou sendo um idiota. — Disse ele com o rosto corado, voz rouca e cabelos bagunçados. — Se você não pudesse jogar teríamos perdido o campeonato e o trabalho do ano todo apenas porque não tínhamos um reserva preparado.

— Bem, você já sabe o que eu penso e fico feliz que decidiu fazer isso. Tenho certeza que os reservas ficarão muito felizes em nos ajudar, fazer parte do time. — Disse Harry sorridente. — E você não deveria ter se preocupado, tenho certeza que a Chang assumiria meu lugar com prazer.

Trevor bufou e eles riram divertidos. Harry passou um tempo com seus melhores amigos e tentou animá-los, mas eles só se soltaram quando prometeu que no dia seguinte conversariam sobre tudo o que aconteceu em sua luta com Quirrell. Neville até foi arrastado para dançar por Mandy e roxo de tão vermelho gingou desengonçado e Harry se sentiu menos constrangido por sua própria performance. Os gêmeos vieram e as atacantes, Katie, Angelina e Alice também apareceram mostrando fair play e Harry corou e ficou todo quente quando as três lhe deram um beijo de parabéns. Terry riu, até Harry dizer uma única palavra.

— Tracy. — Sua expressão foi cômica quando ele olhou em volta meio apavorado que a menina pudesse realmente estar ali, o que levou a mais risos.

Quando finalmente Harry foi dormir de madrugada sentia-se tão cansado e feliz que nem se preocupou com pesadelos, mortes e profecias. E apesar disso acordou com um grito estrangulado de um pesadelo terrível onde sua mãe era morta por uma luz verde em frente ao seu berço e o riso frio de Voldemort ecoando pelo quarto. Preso entre as cobertas, Harry se esforçou para se soltar desesperado e lembrando-se do pânico ao ver o corpo sem cabeça caindo sobre ele e caiu no chão, dolorosamente. Levantando-se mal chegou ao banheiro antes de vomitar toda a comida da festa, quando não havia mais nada em seu estômago e os engasgos pararam, Harry se levantou e tomou um banho quente que o confortou.

Voltando para seu quarto percebeu pela leve claridade que não faltava muito para o amanhecer. Suspirando, se alongou e decidiu se movimentar, limpou seu quarto e banheiro, depois foi para as escadas de Hogwarts e as subiu e desceu correndo algumas vezes, do 1º ao 5º andar e, concentrado nas escadas mágicas para não cair, conseguiu não pensar no pesadelo. Pelo menos por algum tempo.

Quando Terry, Neville e Hermione apareceram, Harry já estava suado e pronto para correr no campo de quadribol. Cheio de adrenalina ele forçou os amigos e quando estes reclamaram, respondeu.

— Não mandei bancarem os preguiçosos durante a semana! Enquanto eu estava na enfermaria vocês mantiveram suas bundas sonolentas na cama, agora paguem o preço. Vamos lá! Mais uma volta!

E seus amigos pararam de gemer e obedeceram, Harry ignorou seus olhares furiosos.

Depois do café da manhã, Harry foi a enfermaria perguntar sobre Flitwick, ele fizera a mesma pergunta todos os dias e antes de ter alta também. A resposta da Madame Pomfrey foi o mesmo, ele está evoluindo, acordara algumas vezes, muito desorientado e com dor, dormira logo depois e, o melhor para seu corpo se curar e as poções fazerem efeito, era o sono.

Agradecendo, Harry subiu para se encontrar com seus amigos, sabia que não tinha mais como adiar essa conversa e eles precisavam e mereciam saber tudo o que acontecera, sem seus apoios e ajudas nunca teria chegado até onde chegara, não teria vencido essa 1ª batalha. Quando chegou no Covil o três já estavam esperando ansiosos, Harry fechou a porta e olhando para Hermione arqueou a sobrancelha direita.

— Você pesquisou o que eu te pedi?

— Sim, Harry e encontrei dois feitiços que acho que vão nos ajudar. Um é o Feitiço de Imperturbabilidade, se chama _Imperturbabili Locus_ , basicamente ninguém pode ouvir o que falamos aqui dentro seja pela porta, janela ou paredes, funciona em um ambiente fechado, se estivermos ao ar livre precisaríamos usar o _Imperturbabili Amet_ que é muito mais complexo e difícil. E na teoria um bruxo muito poderoso poderia contrariar o feitiço e ouvir o que estivermos falando e nem saberíamos. — Disse Hermione tirando de sua mochila um livro grande, grosso e antigo. — Mas, Terry se lembrou de um feitiço que seu avô sempre usa ao chegar a uma de suas casas.

— Eu não me lembrava exatamente o nome do feitiço, mas com as informações que eu tinha conseguimos encontrá-lo. Chama-se _Homenum revelio_ e basicamente serve para revelar presença humana. — Disse Terry e acenou para Hermione que levantou sua varinha e disse:

— _Homenum revelio_. — Harry esperou alguns segundos, mas nada aconteceu.

— Ele não deveria nos revelar ou mostrar toda a escola? — Perguntou curioso, se sentando.

— E esse é o legal, você tem que pensar com firmeza, no ambiente e deixar claro que você quer saber de uma presença humana fora de nós quatro. Assim, quando usei o feitiço pensei no covil, no caminho até a porta e quis que revelasse alguém que não deveria estar aqui. Nós deveríamos. — Explicou Hermione em um tom menos professoral que o normal.

— Parece bom. Teremos que lembrar de usar esse último de quando em quando, mas é muito útil e o primeiro vai nos dar segurança de não sermos ouvidos sem querer. Caso contrário, se alguém poderoso como Dumbledore desconfiar de nós o suficiente para vir no ouvir atrás da porta, já perdemos, porque de alguma forma revelamos que temos segredos. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Continuaremos pesquisando, devem existir outros mais avançados ou sutis. — Disse Hermione e pegando o livro o guardou em sua bolsa outra vez. — Você se encontrou com o diretor, imagino que esteja tranquilo porque acredita que conseguiu enganá-lo com sua oclumência. — Disse ela não demonstrando nenhuma culpa com a ideia de enganar Albus Dumbledore.

— Sim e na verdade não acredito que ele tentou usar legilimência em mim, eu fingi estar com dor de cabeça e apesar de olhar em seus olhos as vezes, me concentrei sempre na verdade ou no sentimento de dor. O meu maior medo era que ele captasse que eu estava mentindo, por isso sempre falei a verdade ou partes da verdade e quando precisei mentir ou perguntar algo que eu sabia, me concentrei em sentimentos como dor, medo, raiva. — Harry suspirou. — Acredito que funcionou até porque Dumbledore vê o que quer ver e até agora com exceção de estar na casa Ravenclaw eu agi como ele esperava ou planejou.

— Isso é bom, ele praticamente não nos questionou, parecia ter entendido tudo o que acontecera, descemos para salvar a Pedra e Penny, os gêmeos e Neville contou que desceu para nos ajudar. Ele nem piscou de surpreso e também não perguntou sobre a Pedra em nenhum momento, parecia saber ou esperar onde ela estava. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Ele provavelmente esperava que estivesse comigo, ao não a encontrar supôs que foi destruída quando o espelho foi destruído. Eu não lhe dei a chance de perguntar se eu sabia da Pedra, assim que tive um momento questionei se a Pedra estava segura. Imagino que ela está segura? — Harry perguntou aos amigos.

— George e Fred ainda estão com ela, eles querem te entregar pessoalmente e imaginamos que se Dumbledore olhasse mais de perto seria para nós e não eles, assim não me preocupei. — Explicou Neville e Harry concordou.

— Deixe com eles por enquanto, não quero arriscar e precisamos descobrir como destruí-la sem que ninguém perceba...

— Você perdeu o juízo? Você quer destruir a Pedra Filosofal? — Terry estava chocado.

— E o que deveríamos fazer? Deixar por aí para que caia nas mãos de alguém como Voldemort ou pior no futuro? Ou talvez usar em busca de imortalidade ou riqueza? Não, muito obrigada. — Disse Harry bruscamente. — Algo tão valioso e perigoso só traria problemas e mais problemas, todos concordamos que já os temos de sobra.

— Harry, eu concordo na teoria e não, não estou interessado na imortalidade ou ouro, mas ainda assim a oportunidade de estudar um objeto tão incrível e poderoso? Já parou para pensar que podemos descobrir outras utilidades para a Pedra? Ou ao menos que alguns de seus componentes se usado de determinada maneira pode nos ajudar a, não sei, descobrir a cura para a Licantropia? — Terry tinha os olhos brilhando com a ideia de pesquisas e estudos avançados.

— Isso seria incrível, Terry está certo, Harry, não podemos destruir a Pedra apenas porque é perigoso sem saber se tem outros benefícios. — Disse Hermione resoluta.

Harry fechou os olhos, pensativo, de todas as coisas que pensara nos últimos dias em conversar com seus amigos, nem tinha considerado o que fazer sobre a Pedra Filosofal, na verdade, tinha certeza que eles concordariam com sua decisão de destruí-la.

— Ok, vou enviar a Pedra para meu gerente em Gringotes, eu não posso tirar nada do meu cofre familiar, mas posso colocar. Só nós e Penny e os gêmeos saberão que ela não foi destruída, mas só nós saberemos onde está. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Vou visitar meu cofre durante esse verão e aumentarei a segurança que já existe, apenas por precaução. E um dia, quando formos mais velhos e soubermos algo sobre alquimia podemos estudar a Pedra, mas precisaremos montar um laboratório secreto e criar mecanismos de autodestruição.

— Mecanismos de autodestruição? — Neville estava confuso.

— Sim, Harry falou de um modo trouxa, mas acredito que o que ele quis dizer foi criar encantamentos de autodestruição, com gatilhos. De maneira simples, se alguém tentar acessar, invadir ou roubar nosso laboratório, o encantamento é acionado e a Pedra destruída, assim não existe o risco que alguém como Voldemort se beneficiar de seu poder. — Explicou Hermione e fez uma anotação em seu bloco de notas, para pesquisas, imaginou Harry.

— Se algo assim é possível, porque Nicolas Flamel e Dumbledore não o fizeram? Toda essa história idiota de alçapão e proteções teriam sido evitadas. Eles não perceberam o perigo que corríamos? O perigo que a Pedra corria? — Neville estava inconformado.

— Não sei se Flamel sabia sobre os planos do diretor, mas apenas o fato de criar algo tão perigoso e permitir que exista por tanto tempo, sem inventar maneiras de torná-la inacessível, inalcançável e ainda permitir que circule por aí sem o menor cuidado, não me diz coisa boas sobre ele. — Disse Harry irritado. — E não vamos saber seus motivos porque, sem a Pedra, ele e sua esposa morrerão e, antes que me digam que devíamos devolver a Pedra a eles e que suas mortes são algo terrível, considerem o que eu acabei de dizer e que é possível que Flamel sabia sobre os planos de Dumbledore. E pior, eles poderiam se comunicar com o diretor e então ele saberia que nós que roubamos a Pedra e que mentimos descaradamente. — Harry falou com firmeza.

— Eu não vou argumentar contra você, além disso se existem outros benefícios para se ter com a Pedra e os Flamel viveram mais de 500 anos sem se preocuparem em descobrir, isso os torna nada agradáveis no meu livro. — Disse Terry e Hermione apenas deu de ombros indiferente.

— Concordo com os dois. — Disse ela, ainda fazendo anotações. Harry olhou para o Neville que suspirou.

— Mesmo que eles sejam boas pessoas, não vou me sentir culpado, por Merlin, eles já viveram quase 700 anos. E seus argumentos são muito bons Harry, não acredito que poderíamos confiar neles. — Disse ele realista.

— Bom, então, resolvemos uma questão. Acredito que vocês querem saber o que aconteceu quando eu entrei na câmara? — Perguntou Harry e tirando sua varinha fechou os olhos se concentrou e disse: — _Homenum revelio_.

Quando nada aconteceu ele respirou fundo e explicou o que viu quando entrou e sua percepção de que a armadilha da Pedra nunca existiu para matar ou prender Voldemort e sim para conduzir Harry até o seu encontro. Por isso a capa, por isso a armadilha do espelho, por isso enviar Hagrid pegar a Pedra em sua presença, não havia como Harry não descobrir, não se preocupar e não ir proteger a Pedra que, ele temia, poderia ser roubada pelo assassino de seus pais. E as fracas proteções eram para que Harry, com a ajuda dos amigos, chegasse a câmara com o espelho, esse sim a única e real proteção da Pedra Filosofal.

— No fim, de um jeito distorcido, descer pelo alçapão foi a decisão certa por que eu agi como Dumbledore esperava, como ele acredita que eu sou ou me manipulou para ser. — Harry sorriu com sarcasmo. — Ele nem desconfia que não sou um dos seus peões obedientes e, no fim, ao tentar me enganar o enganado foi ele.

Seus amigos pareciam chocados e furiosos, Terry se levantou e andava de um lado para o outro, Neville apertava os punhos. Hermione tinha um olhar calculista e Harry percebeu que ela já estava ligando os pontos tentando entender as motivações de Dumbledore.

— Eu não acredito... Tudo isso que aconteceu, Flitwick e você poderiam ter morrido, não compreendo porque o diretor fez isso. — Disse Neville.

— Não importa porque ele fez, Flitwick estava certo, temos que questionar a sanidade do diretor. Nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez com o Harry, como se não bastasse os Dursleys, Dumbledore ainda faz jogos e manipula a todos colocando sua vida em risco sem o menor cuidado. — Disse Terry caminhando furiosamente.

— Eu concordo com você, Terry, mas acredito que seus motivos importam sim. — Disse Hermione mais objetiva. — Harry, em sua conversa com ele, conseguiu entender suas motivações?

— Não. — Disse Harry e viu sua expressão mudar para decepção e sorriu divertidamente. — Mas, de minha conversa com Voldemort, eu consegui. E acreditem, o cara gosta muito do som da própria voz.

— O que!? — Todos os três arregalaram os olhos e Terry voltou a se sentar desistindo de estar zangado.

— Deixe-me antes falar de minha conversa com Quirrell... — Disse Harry e contou a eles sua interação com o ex-professor de Defesa. Os três o ouviram com atenção e apenas Hermione fez um comentário ácido sobre seu discurso de busca ao poder.

— Bem, mas mesmo ao buscar o poder existe o bem e o mal. Ele estava apenas tentando se convencer, o idiota.

Quando Harry terminou explicando sobre o rosto de Voldemort atrás da cabeça de Quirrell, seus amigos empalideceram e se esverdearam de nojo e pavor.

— Ele esteve o tempo todo com Quirrell? Em todas as nossas aulas? — Neville estava trêmulo só de pensar.

— O ano todo, Quirrell disse que depois que falhou em roubar a Pedra em Gringotes, Voldemort o puniu e decidiu vigiá-lo mais de perto. — Explicou Harry sombrio.

— Acredita que Dumbledore sabia sobre isso? Que Voldemort estava aqui em Hogwarts o ano todo? — Hermione estava chocada.

— Se ele soubesse porque não tentou destruí-lo? Era uma oportunidade muito mais importante do que testar o Harry seja lá por que for. — Disse Terry contrariado.

— Eu não contei ao diretor sobre Quirrell estar possuído por Voldemort, ele já sabia, porque examinou o corpo e detectou de alguma maneira ou porque sempre soube, mas isso não importa porque Dumbledore acredita que quem deve matar Voldemort sou eu e mais ninguém. — Disse Harry muito sério.

— O que? — Terry foi o primeiro a se recuperar da informação absurda.

— Eu não compreendo. — Disse Neville.

— Deixe-me contar-lhes minha conversa com Voldemort... — Harry então contou sobre o começo da conversa e Neville o interrompeu.

— Espera, você chamou Voldemort de patético e mentiroso? — Ele tinha uma expressão de assombro. — Não sei se você é insano ou corajoso, sinceramente.

— Não sei te explicar Neville, acredito que quando acontecer com vocês, poderão entender. É uma mistura de instinto e coragem, mas também de vontade de sobreviver, de vencer, eu senti uma fúria e ao mesmo tempo uma frieza que me permitiu manter a calma e usar meu cérebro. — Disse Harry dando de ombros como se não fosse importante e, levemente constrangido de seus olhares de admiração, continuou explicando sobre as informações que ele conseguiu de Voldemort sobre sua mãe e a profecia.

Todos ficaram ainda mais pálidos e Harry, lhes dando um tempo para absorver tudo, se levantou e foi até a janela olhar as montanhas, ele também ainda não sabia o que pensar sobre isso. Quanto ao futuro, não o incomodava tanto, mesmo sem saber da profecia ele já se determinara a matar Voldemort, vingar seus pais. E o fato de que, provavelmente, se ele tivesse acessado toda a informação da profecia e soubesse que matar seus pais apenas criaria seu maior inimigo era apenas um detalhe, no fim não importava e não mudava nada. O que o incomodava era a morte de seus pais por causa dele, Harry, antes a culpa vinha de ter sobrevivido e eles não, de viver e ser feliz quando eles não podiam. Mas agora sabia que, se ele não existisse, seus pais não teriam morrido e uma parte dele não podia deixar de pensar que talvez eles lamentassem ou se arrependessem.

— Harry... — Terry se aproximou e Hermione e Neville o seguiam. Estavam pálidos e com lágrimas nos olhos. — Harry, profecias não são precisas e muito menos precisam ser cumpridas...

— Essa já foi cumprida Terry, vocês não percebem? — Harry impaciente começou a andar de um lado a outro. — Mesmo antes de saber o motivo que levou Voldemort a matar meus pais, eu já tinha me determinado a vingá-los, a lutar até o fim para destruir seu assassino. É claro para mim, mesmo sem saber toda a profecia, que Voldemort me deu poder para derrotá-lo a partir do momento em que me atacou, em que me tirou meus pais.

— Oh... É como um círculo, Voldemort por acreditar na profecia a cumpriu quando tentou te matar, aposto que o resto da profecia diz algo assim, que se ele te atacasse você se tornaria seu maior inimigo e teria poder de derrotá-lo. — Disse Hermione entendendo.

— Eu não sei se entendo. — Disse Neville confuso.

— Eu também não, me parece uma grande loucura que o Harry seja o único com o poder de derrotar Voldemort e que poder é esse? — Disse Terry aflito.

— Vamos nos sentar e vou tentar explicar. — Harry pediu e seus amigos aceram concordando. — O fato de não sabermos toda a profecia torna tudo mais confuso, mas acredito que seu conteúdo deve dizer que uma criança nasceria com poder de derrotá-lo, não com O PODER, e que seriam suas ações em tentar matar a criança que lhe concederia esse poder. Quando Voldemort me escolhe, me marca, mata meus pais sem saber que suas ações cumpriam a profecia e me tornavam seu maior inimigo. Esse poder é vingança, é justiça, é o desejo e a determinação de nunca desistir até que ele esteja morto. — Harry explicou. — Pode ter mais, mas nesse momento é o que mais faz sentido e o que eu disse a ele quando me chamou para me unir a ele. Talvez, apenas talvez, se ele não tivesse matado meus pais...

— Você jamais se uniria a ele, Harry. — Disse Terry com determinação.

E Harry sorriu agradecido por seu apoio e lealdade.

— Tem razão, eu nunca me uniria a ele, mas é possível que eu fugiria. Isso já me passou pela cabeça, ir embora para bem longe, me esconder e viver minha vida em paz e Dumbledore que resolva essa bagunça, mas, então, eu penso em meus pais... — Harry suspirou trêmulo.

— Ele escolheu você e ao te escolher criou seu próprio carrasco, entendo agora. — Disse Neville acenando solenemente e curioso perguntou. — Quem era a outra criança?

— Você. — Disse Harry e viu seu amigo ofegar e empalidecer ainda mais.

— Eu!? Mas..., mas... o que!?

— Ele disse que seus pais também eram atrevidos e sabemos que, como eu, você nasceu no fim do sétimo mês, Neville. — Harry decidiu ser sincero, seu amigo merecia isso. — Mas ele escolheu a mim, disse que era porque, assim como ele, sou um mestiço e porque sabia como poderosos são a família Potter, disse também que meus pais eram mais poderosos, apesar dos seus serem aurores. Eu não sei se nada disso é verdade, ainda, era a verdade dele.

Todos ficaram em silencio esperando que Neville aceitasse essa revelação. Por fim, ele acenou muito angustiado.

— Eles devem ter sido informados sobre a profecia e por isso nos mudamos para a mansão Longbottom. Vovó me contou que nos mudamos do chalé do primogênito por causa da guerra, a mansão era mais segura. — Neville passou a mão pelo rosto em aflição e para enxugar algumas lágrimas. — Harry, você acha que essa profecia tem algo a ver com o que aconteceu com eles?

— Eu... — Harry hesitou em dizer o que pensava.

— A verdade, por favor. — Disse ele em um sussurro.

— Sim. Acredito que seus fiéis comensais saberiam da profecia, saberiam porque ele estava, obcessivamente, perseguindo meus pais para me matar. Posso estar errado, mas acredito que eles não acreditariam que um bebê mataria seu poderoso mestre. — Disse Harry enfatizando seu desprezo na última palavra. — Se acreditaram ter sido uma armadilha ou que Voldemort foi capturado, tentariam descobrir o que aconteceu, Pettigrew desapareceu, Dumbledore era inalcançável e meus pais estavam mortos, assim...

— Restariam meus pais, eles teriam o conhecimento de que eu era a outra possibilidade da profecia e acreditariam que meus pais saberiam o que aconteceu com Voldemort. — Neville se levantou chocado e andou de um lado para o outro, dava para ver sua angústia. — Mas eles não sabiam de nada e por isso os torturaram daquela maneira...

— Sim, eles não sabiam, porque o que aconteceu foi algo magicamente inesperado e poderoso. Voldemort não previu o sacrifício de minha mãe ou que esse ato criaria essa barreira mágica de amor que fez ricochetear a maldição da morte e destruir seu corpo. Dumbledore confirmou o que aconteceu, os dois chamaram de magia antiga e poderosa e nunca vou entender por que ele não disse a todos a verdade. — Disse Harry também se levantando e se aproximando de Neville que o olhava, perdido.

"Eu não sei se teria salvado seus pais, não sei quando eles foram atacados, mas talvez se Dumbledore tivesse ido aos jornais e contado, explicado como aconteceu a suposta morte de Voldemort, apenas talvez... E eu não seria o herói do mundo mágico, seria minha mãe, foi ela a heroína, foi ela quem salvou a todos nós, sua coragem, seu sacrifício..." — Harry ofegou e baixou a cabeça nas mãos ao lembrar de seu pesadelo, sua mãe em frente ao seu berço, protegendo-o com seu corpo, sua vida.

Neville soluçou e se aproximou também e os dois se abraçaram chorando a tristeza, a dor e a perda imensa que sofreram e que apenas agora entendiam o porquê, o como e apesar de quererem a verdade, ela apenas evidenciava a arrogância de homens tolos e poderosos que se achavam acima de tudo. Harry sentiu Terry e Hermione os abraçarem e ele moveu o seu braço esquerdo os acolhendo em um abraço em grupo estranho, triste e cheio de lágrimas.

Sirius olhou para a Fábrica de Confecções Black reformada. Nas últimas 5 semanas eles trabalharam incansavelmente para tornar os locais de trabalho seguro, salubre e agradável. Edgar se engasgara de horror e chamara o antigo gerente de "o maior dos maiores burros em forma humana que já existiu". Sirius apenas rira de sua expressão exagerada, ainda que percebesse que o homem não estava brincando.

Ele saiu pelas portas duplas de madeira e vidro da entrada para o pátio também reformado e com um agradável jardim e percebeu pela multidão que todos os 33 funcionários já estavam presentes. Sirius tentou não se entristecer por suas aparências magras, pálidas, com olheiras e roupas velhas e remendadas. Tinha que se concentrar no futuro e no bem que essas pessoas teriam daqui por diante. Se aproximando se colocou ao lado de Edgar, Remus, Maria, Falc e a nova gerente da Fábrica, Sra. Ofélia. Eles o olhavam em expectativa, os funcionários, desconfiados ou receosos.

— Bom dia. Fico muito feliz que todos vocês voltaram, durante esse mês em que a produção ficou paralisada nós entrevistamos a todos e insistimos em consultas médicas na Clínica Omnia. Espero que os tratamentos e remédios que os médicos/curandeiros lhes forneceram ajudem todos a recuperarem suas saúdes. — Sirius fez uma pausa e recebeu alguns acenos hesitantes, alguns o olhavam meio incrédulo como se não acreditassem que ele realmente se importava. Pigarreando, ele prosseguiu. — Enquanto vocês todos aproveitavam umas merecidas e inédita férias, nós reformamos a Fábrica, tanto por fora como por dentro. Reformulamos os métodos de trabalho, o contrato de trabalho de todos e salários, deixarei que nosso novo Gerente Geral lhes explique em mais detalhes. Edgar?

— Olá! Bom dia a todos! — Exclamou animadamente Edgar com olhos azuis brilhantes e sorriso alegre, um contraste com os olhares e expressões pálidas e quebradas. — Quando cheguei aqui e descobri a maneira como essa fábrica era administrada e vocês funcionários tratados, mal acreditei que houvesse tanta maldade, burrice e discriminação em um único espaço e saber que o próprio Ministério fechava os olhos para tudo isso... Me lembrou o motivo pelo qual deixei o mundo mágico a tantos anos, a decepção ao perceber o atraso e como os preconceitos são mais importantes do que a bondade, humanidade e o crescimento econômico do nosso mundo. — A expressão de Edgar se tornou seria e intensa, suas palavras pareceram tocar a todos. — Eu reconstruí minha vida no mundo trouxa, mas sempre tive a esperança de que um dia surgisse a oportunidade de mudanças no nosso mundo mágico e esse é o momento, essa é a oportunidade para as mudanças e vocês não tem ideia de como estou feliz de fazer parte disso. — Disse ele e seu sorriso alegre voltou. — Temos muitas ideias e vamos trabalhar para as colocar em prática, mas por enquanto vamos nos concentrar no básico e essencial. O local de trabalho de vocês era frio, úmido e escuro, a reforma tornou arejado, iluminado e com temperatura agradável. Vocês eram obrigados a trabalhar mais de 12 horas por dia e ganhavam por produção, agora trabalharão 8 horas por dia com um intervalo de almoço de 2 horas e permissão para leves descansos, terão salários fixos e participação nos lucros da empresa em forma de bônus anuais. Vocês tinham que construir peças individualmente e tinham metas senão eram despedidos ou ganhavam menos pela peça concluída. Agora vocês trabalharão em setores e a meta será cumprir os pedidos, se for necessário, horas extras serão pagas. Vocês construíam magicamente até 15 peças ao mesmo tempo, algo desgastante e desumano, agora estarão no seu setor trabalhando em apenas 5 peças por vez e estarão sendo monitorados por um feitiço muito complexo chamado magicum corporo, todos os dias quando entrarem na fábrica o encantamento será acionado. Ele basicamente percebe e avisa quando vocês estão com energia mágica abaixo do ideal e assim precisam fazer uma pausa, beber, comer e não fazer magia por uns 15 minutos. Acredito que quando vocês estiverem mais saudáveis não terão mais problemas de desgaste mágico. Nós construímos uma cozinha e refeitório, vocês podem trazer lanches, almoços ou preparar o que quiserem, podem também ir passar as duas horas de almoço em suas casas, como preferirem.

Edgar fez uma pausa e Sirius olhou em volta para as expressões assombradas, olhos arregalados, boca abertas, algumas pessoas choravam e Sirius se sentiu tocado pela comoção, reações de pessoas sofridas que não esperavam mais gestos de bondades ou de justiça de nenhum bruxo puro-sangue. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos sussurrou:

— Isso é um sonho?

Sirius se adiantou e falou antes de Edgar prosseguir.

— Não, não é um sonho, eu... Estive preso nos últimos 10 anos, assim como vocês, sofrendo a injustiça do mundo que amamos e que nos decepciona. Se eu pudesse teria lhes ajudado a mais tempo, mas espero que chegue o dia em que vocês se sintam felizes de trabalhar para um Black. — Disse ele com voz embargada.

Houve um momento de silencio e Sirius viu que alguns o olhavam com menos amargura, ainda que outros ainda pareciam desconfiados.

— Sr. Black ou Sirius como ele prefere quer que essas mudanças aconteçam e foi por isso que ele me contratou. — Edgar continuou com um sorriso doce. — Eu serei o Gerente de todos os negócios da família Black e a Sra. Ofélia, aqui, será a gerente daqui da Fábrica de Confecções. — Disse ele indicando a mulher de uns 50 anos, cabelos grisalhos presos em um coque, óculos e sorriso suave. — Uma das mudanças mais importantes serão os setores, as confecções das roupas estarão divididas em setores. Teremos o Setor de Designer ou de criação, estará sob o comando de Maria MacDougal, ela fará os desenhos das roupas, seguindo estilos e tendências. Teremos o Setor de Moldes e Cortes que essencialmente criarão os moldes a partir dos desenhos e medidas entregues por Maria e usarão os moldes para cortar os tecidos escolhidos por ela e sua equipe para cada peça. Também teremos, claro, o Setor de Costura, com subsetores, Fechamentos, Cós, Bolsos, Barras e Pespontos e por fim o Setor de Decoração que é, como vocês sabem, a área de bordado e aplicações. — Edgar fez uma pausa e alguém levantou a mão hesitante. — Sim?

— Silvya, Sr. Edgar, hum... não vamos mais fazer peças exclusivas e luxuosas? Sabe, tudo feito por apenas um costureiro do começo ao fim? —Perguntou uma moça de uns 30 anos muito pálida e magra.

— Não e, com isso, não quero dizer que a qualidade de nossas peças vai diminuir, ainda faremos peças de luxos, mas abrangeremos um mercado maior, mais popular e com roupas em tecidos mais baratos e com esse método de trabalho aceleraremos a produção. O trabalho artesanal e exclusivo ainda tem espaço, mas em uma Fábrica de Confecções deste tamanho e potencial não pode se limitar apenas a isso. Em princípio, abriremos para pedidos de roupas populares, mas temos projetos de lançar novos estilos, tendências e no futuro queremos entrar no mercado trouxa. — Disse Edgar com seu sorriso empolgante. — E claro trazer roupas trouxas para o mundo mágico.

— Mas não existem lojas de roupas trouxas no mundo mágico... — Alguém disse no meio dos funcionários. — Senhor.

— Ainda não, mas isso sempre pode mudar. — Disse Edgar com um sorriso ainda maior. — Agora, hoje queremos que vocês conheçam a nova fábrica, vejam as mudanças e reformas. Durante as entrevistas que fizemos tentamos entender o que cada um tem de mais talento ou prazer em trabalhar assim vocês descobrirão, em uma lista no quadro de avisos, seus nomes e os setores em que estão designados. Futuramente se alguém quiser solicitar uma transferência para outro setor ou subsetor, estamos abertos. Temos também uma caixa de sugestões e críticas, é anônima, assim qualquer um pode se expressar como quiserem sem medo. Ah, a Sra. Ofélia que era a chefe de costura será a Gerente da Fábrica, ela coordenará os setores, supervisionará a produção e estará à disposição dos funcionários. Em termos de hierarquia, vocês respondem a Sra. Ofélia, ela responde a mim e eu respondo ao Sr. Black. Os outros aqui presentes são o Sr. Lupin e o Sr. Boot contador e advogado do Sr. Black. Vocês os verãos por aqui na Fábrica algumas vezes por semana, assim como eu e a Maria. Alguma pergunta?

Os rostos acenaram, parecendo ansiosos para entrar e uma mão se levantou.

— Sim?

— O senhor disse que receberemos salários, mas não disse quanto. — Perguntou um senhor de uns 50 anos, parecendo um pouco assustado com sua própria ousadia.

— Bem, essa é uma ótima pergunta, Sr. Parker, certo? — Edgar falou e seu sorriso aumentou, ele nem parecia preocupado que nenhum dos funcionários retribuiu seus sorrisos. — Nós estamos com os novos contratos prontos em meu escritório e, se todos concordarem com os termos, assinaremos hoje mesmo antes de partirem. Em primeiro lugar, eu sei que muitos de vocês vivem e consomem no mundo trouxa que é mais barato, assim dividiremos o salário 50% libras e 50% galeões, vocês não precisam fazer a conversão de lá para cá ou de cá para lá. Caso algum de vocês prefiram só libras ou só galeões tudo bem, apenas avisem a Sra. Ofélia. — Disse o Edgar apontando para a nova Gerente. — O salário será pago quinzenalmente e serão 50 galeões por quinzena, ou 250 libras. Também haverá... — Mas Edgar não pode continuar com os murmúrios que se fez ouvir, aumentando aos poucos.

Sirius viu suas expressões de incredulidade e um jovem de uns 25 anos, de rosto redondo se adiantou.

— O Sr. está nos zombando? — Disse ele meio bravo, meio esperançoso.

— O que? Não, de maneira alguma, jamais zombaria sobre algo tão sério e importante. O salário mensal será de 100 galeões ou 500 libras e mais benefícios...

— Mas..., mas, antes produzíamos e produzíamos, trabalhávamos até quase desmaiar e sem pausa, almoços e mal conseguíamos 5 galeões durante o mês, senhor. — Disse o jovem sem compreender.

Sirius sentiu sua tristeza aumentar ao, mais uma vez, ver incredulidade, esperanças e lágrimas.

— Nós sabemos. — Disse Edgar e seu sorriso era suave e triste. — E entendemos o quão errado e cruel isso foi, vocês foram explorados e isso apenas por seu status de sangue, mas hoje vocês estarão se movendo a um recomeço, quando entrarem naquela fábrica tentem esquecer os anos duros e se concentrarem em crescerem, melhoram e que, pelo menos por nós, vocês nunca serão desvalorizados. — Alguns acenaram cheios de esperança e outros ainda olhavam assombrados como se estivessem sonhando. — Com eu dizia, além do salário vocês receberão benefícios. Conseguimos junto a Clínica Omnia um convênio que lhes fornecerão e, aos seus dependentes diretos, atendimento médico e não haverá nenhum desconto em seus pagamentos por isso. A verdade é que, vocês todos estarem saudáveis e suas famílias estarem saudáveis se refletirá naturalmente na produção e isso beneficia a todos nós. Bem, é isso, por favor, entrem e encontrem seu espaço de trabalho, espero que gostem.

Pequenos grupos foram entrando hesitantes, parecendo ainda receosos, mas quando passaram pela nova porta entraram em um hall iluminado que saia em uma pequena recepção com uma mesa e sofás confortáveis e uma escrivaninha, onde ficaria a recepcionista, suas expressões eram surpresas pela decoração bonita meio trouxa, meio mágica. Uma nova porta dupla se abria e todos foram naquela direção, se engasgando com o ambiente novo, a fábrica antes escura e fria que lembrava uma caverna, agora estava clara e arejada. Um teto alto e abobado se erguia e claraboias ajudavam a iluminar o ambiente, o espaço longo e grande da fábrica tinha dezenas de mesas de trabalho, mesas de confecções e produção. As mesas eram novas, as cadeiras confortáveis, tudo em tom claro e moderno e os funcionários assombrados começaram a se mover tocando-os para ter certeza que não era uma ilusão.

— Aqui, temos um quadro de aviso com seus nomes e os setores em que estarão trabalhando. — Disse Edgar e logo um grupo se aproximou tentando ver seus nomes. — Vocês podem ver que é mais do que uma pintura nova, vocês têm novo locais e equipamentos de trabalho. E toda a fábrica está encantado com uma magia chamada Evanesco Pulveris, que basicamente desaparece todo o pó dos tecidos, isso vai fazer com que os problemas respiratórios desapareçam, eu acredito.

Isso provocou soluços e uma mulher bem idosa, com cabelos brancos, magra e pálida demais e olhos assombrados se aproximou de Sirius e estendeu a mão.

— Obrigada, Sr. Sirius, obrigada por tudo isso. — Sirius apertou sua mão emocionado, percebendo que como ele estas pessoas estavam saindo de uma terrível prisão.

— De nada, Sra. Dennis. Eu... espero que a senhora possa se recuperar, espero que todos possam se recuperar... — Disfarçando a emoção Sirius se aproximou de uma mesa montada com comidas e bebidas. — Como hoje é domingo e um recomeço, pedi aos elfos que preparassem algo para comemorarmos, então comidas e bebidas para todos. E, rapazes poderiam vir? — Sirius pediu e 4 elfos jovens apareceram. — Estes são Nilly, Vever, Xou e Tita. — Ele apresentou os elfos que timidamente acenaram para os funcionários. — Os 16 elfos que eram escravizados nessa fábrica estavam muito maltratados e doentes, alguns tinham passado da idade de se aposentarem. Assim, eu os libertei e os acompanhei pessoalmente até os jardins élficos... — Ao ver alguns olhares confusos, Sirius sorriu. — Vocês sabem que existe um Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas no Ministério, certo? — A maioria acenou e ele continuou. — Esse Departamento foi criado para proteger as Criaturas Mágicas, infelizmente, o preconceito que impera na nossa sociedade impregnou seus ideais e se tornou um lugar de controle e maus tratos, mas décadas atrás o Sr. Henry Potter conseguiu que se votasse na Suprema Corte uma lei que criasse um lugar seguro e confortável para os elfos sem famílias ou que estivessem em idade de se aposentar. Se uma família puro-sangue quer adquirir um elfo eles vão até o Ministério e um dos funcionários vai até o Jardim e busca um elfo. O Sr. Potter queria a liberdade de todos os elfos, mas infelizmente não conseguiu e assim criou um lugar onde eles podem estar seguros quando não estiverem servindo uma família.

Muitos acenaram entendendo e muitos olharam tristemente para os jovens elfos, como se temessem que os veria ser maltratados também.

— Nossos quatro amigos aqui foram os únicos elfos que concordaram em trabalhar por um pagamento e sem vínculos. Isso quer dizer que eles são livres e receberão 1 galeão por mês e assim, como todo funcionário dessa fábrica, serão tratados com respeito e não como escravos. — Disse Sirius firmemente. E viu muito olhares surpresos, os elfos coraram levemente envergonhados e baixaram os olhos. — Como agora tem empregos e não podem viver no Jardim dos Elfos, passarão a viver aqui mesmo na Fábrica. Arrumamos o sótão para eles, de maneira segura e confortável. Nilly vai trabalhar na área de decoração, Tita com Maria na área de criação e Xou e Vever na área de transporte de tecidos do depósito para e entre os setores.

— Os elfos trabalharão as mesmas horas que vocês, terão o domingo de folga como vocês e ficarão em seus setores, não são faz tudo e não assumirão mais cargas do que são capazes. Ninguém nessa fábrica será explorado. — Disse Edgar com firmeza. — Os Setores existem como forma de organização e aumento da produtividade, não concorrência ou segregação, elitização. Pelo contrário, os Setores devem e podem se comunicar entre si e colaborar para o melhor de todos. Qualquer problema, dúvida e solicitações podem procurar a Sra. Ofélia, que é a funcionaria mais antiga da fábrica, vocês todos a conhecem e sei que a respeitam, por isso lhe pedimos para ser a nova Gerente. Bem, acredito que dissemos tudo, vocês podem conhecer seus locais de trabalho, explorar a nova Fábrica, comer, beber e depois venham ao meu escritório e assinaremos os novos contratos! — Edgar disse a última parte com grande animação e, em uma plateia diferente, arrancaria alguns aplausos, mas nesta apenas recebeu alguns acenos e leves sorrisos.

Sirius ficou aliviado com os sorrisos, nunca vira tantas pessoas tão tristes em sua vida. Ele viu Maria levar sua pequena equipe de três, duas mulheres e um homem para a área de desenho, enquanto outros entravam na grande sala de moldes e cortes. Uma outra porta levava para o depósito de tecidos onde Vever e Xou com mais dois funcionários olhavam com admiração a nova organização e quantidades e variedades de tecidos. Uma jovem foi até a recepção e sentou em sua nova cadeira e mesa emocionada e incrédula. Outros estavam na nova sala de decoração olhando encantados para os novos equipamentos e suprimentos de bordado e aplicação em pedras e a maior parte estavam explorando as novas estações de trabalho na parte principal e maior onde aconteceriam a produção de confecção mais pesada.

— Isso que está fazendo aqui é uma grande maravilha, Sr. Black. — Disse uma voz feminina e suave ao seu lado, Sirius olhou e encontrou a Sra. Ofélia parada a sua direita observando os funcionários explorarem a nova Fábrica como crianças.

— Sirius, por favor, senhora. E o que estou fazendo é o mínimo que todos deveriam estar fazendo, seja por si mesmo ou por determinação do Ministério. Espero, sinceramente, que minha atitude seja apenas o começo, Sra. Ofélia. — Disse Sirius um pouco constrangido o cumprimento.

— Sr. Sirius, então, e assim é melhor, o senhor não se parece com um Black, no bom sentido. — Disse ela o olhando com atenção com seus olhos castanhos claros.

— Esse é o melhor elogio que alguém poderia me fazer. — Disse Sirius, seu sorriso aumentando.

— Eu... bem, não sei se isso é relevante, mas eu conheci seu tio Alphard, nós... Tivemos um relacionamento amoroso por muitos anos. — Disse ela timidamente. Sirius a olhou surpreso e viu que seu rosto estava corado e olhar focado na direção geral da fábrica, não foi difícil entender que ela se sentia constrangida porque uma relação sexual fora do casamento seria considerado inadequado antigamente.

— Eu não sabia, sempre pensei que tio Alphard fosse um solteirão convicto, um aventureiro. — Disse Sirius delicadamente.

— Ah, sim. — Ela riu suavemente e depois o olhou e ao perceber que não havia julgamento e reprovação suspirou aliviada. — Alphie era um aventureiro e viajou pelo mundo quando mais jovem, depois que voltou ele começou a trabalhar aqui na Fábrica e tinha um monte de ideias, queria, principalmente, melhorar a vida dos funcionários. Seu avô no começo não gostou, mas quando seu pai se mostrou mais interessado pelas mulheres e diversão do que trabalhar, deixou em suas mãos. Quando entrei para trabalhar aqui era bem jovem, 22 anos e seu tio era um homem mais velho e dedicado ao trabalho. Nossa relação tinha que ser escondida, ele me disse que qualquer um da Família Black me mataria se descobrissem. — Disse ela e seu olhar era distante no passado.

— Ele estava certo. Posso pensar em muitos parentes que teriam muito prazer em fazer isso. — Disse Sirius amargo.

— Sim e tudo ficou pior quando seu avô morreu. Seu pai herdou a Fábrica e mudou tudo, com o incentivo de sua mãe qualquer melhoria que seu tio trouxe foi apagada e Alphie não aguentou, decidiu se afastar da família, ir embora e construir seu próprio negócio. — Disse ela tristemente.

— Não sabia que era por isso que ele se afastou da família. De qualquer forma, tio Alphie teve sucesso, ele me fez seu herdeiro e foi brilhante em seus negócios. — Disse Sirius. — Vocês voltaram a se ver?

— Sim, nunca terminamos, sempre que ele voltava para a Inglaterra nos víamos. Eu tinha compromissos familiares que me impediam de largar tudo e ir com ele, ao mesmo tempo tive receio de tudo virar um escândalo. Assim, mantivemos nossa relação um segredo até o fim. — Disse ela parecendo arrependida.

— Quer dizer que quando tio Alphard morreu vocês ainda estavam juntos? — Sirius se sentia chocado.

— Sim, Alphie me falava de você, dizia que dessa vez o irmão diferente era o mais velho e por isso tinha esperança no futuro das Fábricas Blacks, da Família Black. Quando você foi preso, pensei que ele tinha se enganado e fiquei feliz que estava morto para não se decepcionar, agora percebo que se ele estivesse vivo, você não teria ficado 10 anos preso sem julgamento. — Disse ela em tom de desculpa.

— Tudo bem e sim, meu tio Alphard poderia ter me ajudado, ainda que tantos que eu pensei que nunca me abandonariam fizeram exatamente isso. — Disse Sirius sem conseguir esconder a magoa. — O que eu não entendo Sra. Ofélia é porque a senhora não estava em seu testamento, como seu único herdeiro sei que mais ninguém foi beneficiado, apenas alguns poucos presentes e doações.

— Ah, mas ele não me queria como alvo, Alphie sabia que todos adivinhariam nossa relação. Ele me deixou uma excelente herança em vida, na verdade por Alphie, eu teria parado de trabalhar décadas atrás, mas eu tinha responsabilidades familiares e jamais permiti que ele me sustentasse ou aos meus. — Disse ela orgulhosamente.

— E depois que ele se foi? Porque a senhora continuou a trabalhar aqui? — Perguntou Sirius curioso.

— O que mais eu faria? Tinha perdido a chance de viajar e viver uma vida de verdade com meu Alphie e aqui eu me sentia mais perto dele e poderia ajudar um pouco essas pessoas sofridas. — Disse ela olhando para os funcionários com carinho.

Sirius entendeu e poderia imaginar que ela ajudou muitos com remédios e comidas, talvez facilitando ou ajudando para eles não terem problemas com o gerente anterior, Smith.

— A senhora foi muito corajosa, meu tio Alphard tinha muito bom gosto. — Disse Sirius sorrindo e a viu corar levemente e seus olhos brilharem, talvez com o amor ao homem que os deixara a tantos anos, mas que ainda o unia, inesperadamente.

Nesse momento uma jovem se aproximou da Sra. Ofélia, muito hesitante e olhando para ele com medo, Sirius sorriu tentando relaxá-la, mas isso só a fez arregalar os olhos meio em pânico.

— Está tudo bem, Amilie querida, você queria me falar algo? — Disse Sra. Ofélia gentilmente., como se falasse com uma criança.

— Eu... sim, Sra. Ofélia, apenas, meu nome, na lista, está como sua assistente e não sei muito bem o que devo fazer ou... ou onde vou ficar... — Disse ela timidamente e ainda o olhando de relance e medo no olhar.

— Claro, venha comigo, Amilie. Vou lhe mostrar o meu escritório e você estará lá comigo, tem uma mesa para você me ajudar e teremos muito... — E elas se afastaram depois de um aceno da Sra. Ofélia para Sirius que se aproximou de Edgar que estava animado conversando com dois funcionários, mas, assim que eles o viram, se afastaram receosos.

— Espero que um dia eles não se afastem ou me olhem com tanto medo. — Disse Sirius triste.

— Não desanime meu amigo. Eles apenas associam o nome Black com a maneira terrível que estavam sendo tratados. — Edgar suspirou e o chamou na direção das escadas que levava ao seu escritório e ao do Sirius, uma grande sala de reuniões e um escritório que Remus e Falc usariam sempre que estivessem na Fábrica. — Entre, vou deixar a porta aberta assim eles vêm aos poucos assinar o novo contrato. Sirius, eu entrevistei e com a ajuda da Sra. Ofélia, linda senhora, recoloquei cada funcionário em um trabalho onde seus talentos se encaixam mais. Eles logo estarão felizes, com o trabalho, as condições, salários, mas não vai ser do dia para a noite que esquecerão o que aconteceu. E alguns deles ainda esperarão por um tempo, acredito, que você se mostre como outros puros-sangues racistas.

— Eu entendo. — Ainda que o magoasse, detestava que as pessoas o julgassem por sua família louca, foi por isso que ficara 10 malditos anos em Azkaban. — É por isso que aquela moça, Amilie me olhou como seu eu fosse um demônio?

— Oh não, Amilie é um caso especial e vou lhe contar porque a Sra. Ofélia me permitiu, mas pediu que fossemos discretos. — Edgar tinha uma expressão triste que Sirius nunca viu no homem alegre. — Amilie não trabalhava mais na fábrica a uns 3 meses, Sra. Ofélia insistiu em tentar convencê-la a voltar agora que estão acontecendo as mudanças, porque sabe que a menina precisa do trabalho e também porque tem esperança que ela se beneficie dos atendimentos psicológicos que o seguro saúde fornece.

— Porque ela precisa de atendimento psicológico? — Sirius perguntou sentindo um frio estranho de medo.

— Smith a estuprou, Sirius. — Edgar contou sem preâmbulos e muita raiva em seus olhos azuis bondosos. Sirius empalideceu. — Sra. Ofélia flagrou o ato e estuporou o desgraçado, levou a menina embora e a ajudou. Ela me contou que Amilie não queria voltar e na verdade mal conseguia sair de casa no começo por puro pânico, esse medo que você viu é dos homens em geral, por isso a Sra. Ofélia a escolheu para trabalhar como sua assistente, assim a menina não tem que ficar muito perto dos funcionários masculinos.

Sirius não sabia o que dizer, ele se inclinou sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos contendo a raiva cega, a vontade de ir atrás do desgraçado e lhe dar uma surra. Melhor, matá-lo com suas mãos, maldito infeliz, desgraçado, pensou, mas não falou em voz alta, não queria assustar os funcionários com sua explosão.

— Merlin, Edgar, uma menina tão doce, como alguém... — Engolindo em seco ao se lembrar de sua magreza, palidez, roupas grandes demais e como se mantinha encolhida e longe dos homens. Como não percebera? — Isso aconteceu outras vezes? Com as outras funcionárias? As atuais ou antigas? — Sirius nem conseguia imaginar.

— Não temos como saber com certeza, Sra. Ofélia me contou que ele estava sempre assediando as mais novas, o velho pervertido, e que as vezes oferecia dinheiro em troca de sexo para as que não produziram muito no mês. — Edgar se aproximou e tocou em seu ombro. — Eu sinto muito, Sirius.

— Eu também... aquele filho da puta do caralho. — Disse Sirius em um sussurro, sem poder conter a raiva. — Como está o processo que encontrar os ex-funcionários, Edgar?

— Apenas começando, mas com a ajuda da Sra. Ofélia, tenho esperança de que vamos encontrar a todos e poderemos oferecer atendimento médico, psicológico e empregos se eles quiserem. E se não, pagaremos a indenização que combinamos. — Disse Edgar solenemente.

— Faça isso, urgentemente, e se houverem mais casos como esse, dobre a indenização, não importa o quanto custe, ajude-os Edgar, ajude a todos... — Muito perto de perder o controle Sirius foi na direção da porta enquanto dizia. — Vou deixá-lo sozinho ou eles terão receio de vir assinar o contrato.

Sirius foi para seu escritório, fechou a porta e lançando um feitiço de imperturbabilidade, sentou-se em sua cadeira e chorou, soluços o sacudiram enquanto chorava pela injustiça, pela traição, pelo fim da inocência. Sirius não sabia, mas ele não chorava apenas por Amilie, chorava também por si mesmo, pelo garotinho Sirius que a tantos anos descobrira fazer parte de uma família terrível e cruel, pelo rapaz Sirius que fugira apavorado depois da tortura vil de sua mãe, pelo jovem Sirius que, traído e esquecido, perdera a esperança de algum dia sentir algo bom outra vez. Sirius também não sabia, mas foi nesse momento que começou a se curar, ao lamentar e sofrer por uma jovem estranha que, assim como ele, foi cruelmente machucada e traída.

Depois das lagrimas, abraços e apoio, eles voltaram a se sentar, Harry insistiu que eles terminassem o assunto e depois se concentrassem em outras coisas.

— Não podemos mergulhar nisso, temos que agir o mais normal possível e durante o verão pensar com calma, nos encontrarmos e contarmos tudo para os Boots e Sirius. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Terry está certo ao dizer que temos que pedir ajuda aos adultos que confiamos. Hermione, acredito que o momento de falar com seus pais pode ser em breve e Neville, é preciso que você reflita o que vai contar de tudo isso a sua avó. Temos mais uma semana em Hogwarts, sem aulas ou exames, vamos passar um momento com nossos amigos, nos divertir, treinar e não tocar mais nesse assunto, até porque seria perigoso sermos ouvidos.

Eles concordaram e Hermione lhe perguntou sobre sua conversa com Dumbledore. Harry contou na integra a conversa, inclusive sua impressão sobre a maneira com que o diretor o enxergava.

— Me pareceu muito claro que quando ele diz que preciso ser ensinado e preparado, quando diz que vai me dar respostas quando eu for mais velho e estiver pronto, que Dumbledore tem um plano a longo prazo. Deve ter começado a planejar lá atrás quando meus pais morreram, ele sabia da profecia, percebeu que eu seria aquele com poder de derrotar Voldemort, assim, porque não me preparar desde cedo? Porque distrações? Porque saber sobre minha herança ou a história da minha família? Porque me treinar magicamente se ele sabe que o Voldemort efetivamente não pode me matar, me tocar? Assim, apenas me permitir enfrentar o assassino dos meus pais e me preparar para o dia em que terei que cumprir a profecia. — Considerou Harry cansadamente.

— Mas tem tantas coisas que não fazem sentido nisso que parece mais uma peneira cheia de furos. — Disse Terry exasperado.

— Sim, como porque você precisava ficar nos Dursleys? Porque não podia nem saber sobre o mundo mágico, não ter contato? — Disse Hermione irritada.

— Como ele sabia que Voldemort estava vivo? E mesmo com essa proteção, você poderia ser morto a mando de Voldemort por um de seus comensais, então, porque não o treinar minimamente? — Continuou Terry.

— E o que ele espera que você aprenda ao confrontar Voldemort? Que aprenda sobre seu inimigo? Que tenha experiência de quase morte? E se você morrer de verdade? Então, nessa ideia estúpida de profecia, Voldemort é imortal? — Hermione acrescentou.

— E o que viver nos Dursleys serve de preparação? E, lhe mostrar sua herança familiar não ao ajudaria? Ter você como ignorante de tudo, do mundo mágico e concentrado apenas em Voldemort ajuda em que? E o que ele pretende? Que você continue enfrentando Voldemort sem parar todos os anos? Treiná-lo magicamente não seria muito mais inteligente? — Terry não perdeu uma batida.

Harry esperou sua amiga acrescentar algo, mas ela ficou em silencio.

— Acabaram? — Harry perguntou trocando um olhar divertido com Neville. — Todas são boas perguntas e não sei as respostas, me parece que Dumbledore sabe muita coisa e age a partir disso, não estou dizendo que ele está certo, mas também não posso dizer que suas ações são motivadas por crueldade ou mesmo desejo de me controlar apenas para me controlar.

— Talvez, quando contarem tudo isso aos pais do Terry e Sirius, consigam entender melhor suas motivações. Posso estar errado, Harry, mas me parece que ele quer controlar você para te conduzir a cumprir a profecia, parece que ele não acredita que você vai cumpri-la se não for do jeito que ele planejou. — Disse Neville, ainda triste.

— Se for isso, ele é bem menos inteligente que todos pensam, pode ser um gênio sobre magia e livros, mas não entende nada sobre pessoas, o que as motiva, suas emoções. — Disse Harry e suspirando acrescentou. — Tenho a sensação também que ele quer ser aquele em quem mais eu confio.

— Como assim? — Hermione havia pegado seu bloco e fazia novas anotações, eram em códigos que só ela entendia, assim Harry não se preocupou.

— Lembram-se quando eu encontrei o espelho e fui de propósito na armadilha que ele montou para mim? Nós especulamos, e acredito que a Hermione mencionou, que ele poderia estar querendo me ajudar em um momento de vulnerabilidade e ganhar minha confiança. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Sim, eu me lembro e especulei que ele queria que você confiasse nele, sabe, "veja eu te ajudei, confie em mim" ou em substituir seus pais como uma figura parental, "olha, você não os tem, mas tem a mim". — Disse Hermione sem deixar suas anotações.

— E eu me lembro de falar que qualquer das opções seria nojenta. — Lembrou Neville com uma careta.

— O que o fez considerar o mesmo nessa situação, Harry? — Perguntou Terry.

— Bem, primeiro ele disse ao seu pai para que não me fizessem sentir muito bem-vindo, é importante que eu continue nos Dursleys, que eu não tenha outra família. O fato do Sirius ter sido convenientemente afastado, assim como todos os amigos dos meus pais não é coincidência. Eu chego no mundo mágico desprezado e solitário, faço alguns amigos, mas são garotos da minha idade, não adultos. Ele esperava que eu estivesse na Gryffindor, com uma chefe de casa severa e ausente. — Harry disse e viu Hermione zombar ironicamente. — Eu fui para a Ravenclaw e ele recomenda ao meu chefe de casa que não fale dos meus pais, isso poderia nos aproximar, talvez eu confiasse a Flitwick minha vida difícil. Você se lembra da sua expressão quando ele viu a assinatura do professor no contrato? — Terry acenou pensativo. — Dumbledore não gostou nem um pouco, assim que eu voltei ele me manda um presente do meu pai, sem se identificar, mas monta uma armadilha e aparece, tem uma conversa legal, não me pune por quebrar as regras e ainda age como se eu deveria estar grato por sua ajuda em não me impedir de cair nos encantos do espelho. E nem considera o fato de que eu estava lá em primeiro lugar porque ele armou para eu estar lá! Eu não precisava de ajuda, mas se precisasse seria por sua culpa, por sua armadilha. — Harry se levantou indignado. — E isso se repete, ele nunca foi enganado a deixar Hogwarts, não duvido nada que esperou, pacientemente, até entrar na hora certa para me ajudar, aposto que não contava que quando chegasse na câmara eu já teria me livrado do perigo. Ainda assim, eu percebi e agradeci sua "ajuda" e ele aceitou meus agradecimentos! Disse até, "temi chegar tarde demais para te ajudar", como se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa e pior, como se o perigo que corri não tivesse sido orquestrada por ele.

— Ele queria ser seu salvador. Queria que você o visse como um herói ou o idolatrasse. — Disse Terry acenando em entendimento.

— Pior, ele seria o primeiro adulto a tratar o Harry bem, correr para salvá-lo. Você o veria como o maior bruxo do mundo e nunca o questionaria. — Hermione disse e dava par ver seu nojo.

— Acredita que por isso era tão importante que você crescesse maltratado nos Dursleys? Para que confiasse cegamente nele? — Neville muito chateado.

— Não sei, parece ir longe demais, mas não posso duvidar de nada. De qualquer forma, ele disse que eu fiz certo em seguir meu coração e tentar salvar a Pedra, que eu salvei Flitwick e estava muito orgulhoso. Disse que não seria punido e sim recompensado. — Harry levantou a sobrancelha para os amigos eles entenderam.

— Claro, ele te recompensa, elogia e incentiva a continuar agindo assim! — Exclamou Hermione. — E acho que temos uma resposta a uma das perguntas, Harry, ele espera que você continue a arriscar sua vida para deter Voldemort, ele quer prepará-lo, não com treinos e estudos, mas com a prática!

— E ele em nenhum momento considera o risco que Harry corre? Ele não se importa? — Terry estava furioso.

— Talvez... — Neville parou meio pálido e Harry o olhou com atenção.

— Neville? O que é, qual a sua ideia?

— Uma bobagem Harry, não adianta especular... — Neville tentou se esquivar.

— Às vezes a verdade está em um primeiro pensamento ou intuição Neville, fale, não há nada errado em falar mesmo que não for a verdade. — Disse Terry o incentivando.

— É que não sabemos a continuação da profecia, Dumbledore sabe, Harry mesmo falou ele não está agindo aleatoriamente, está agindo baseado em fatos que ele sabe e nós não. E me ocorreu que talvez ele não se preocupe de o Harry morrer, porque ou a profecia estipula um momento de confronto final, uma data ou porque ela diz que Harry tem que morrer para o Voldemort morrer. — Neville disse sombrio e ao ver suas expressões incrédulas, corou e acrescentou timidamente. — Bobagem, eu disse...

— Por Merlin, isso não é bobagem coisa nenhuma! — Terry se levantou furioso. — Faz muito sentido! E aquele velho tolo está lá no escritório dele manipulando a vida do Harry porque acredita em uma maldita profecia! Assim como Voldemort acreditou a 11 anos, o diretor age baseado em sua crença, suas ações estão ligadas ao conteúdo da profecia.

— Quer dizer que você acha ser possível que a profecia diga o que o Neville mencionou? — Perguntou Hermione arrasada.

— Acredito que tudo é possível, mas o que vocês não entendem é que profecias são difíceis de interpretar, são sutis, elas não são claras, não fornecem datas ou fatos precisos. — Terry estava andando de um lado para outro. — A questão toda é que Dumbledore a interpretou sozinho, aposto que nunca pediu a opinião de ninguém sobre ela e baseado em sua crença planejou em detalhes a vida do Harry e talvez ele esteja certo, mas e se não tiver? E se houver outro caminho? Ele não é onipotente, ele é humano e pode cometer erros. Ele está jogando com a vida do meu irmão sem, em nenhum momento, se preocupar com ele como pessoa, Harry é apenas uma arma, um fim para um meio.

— Acalme-se Terry. — Disse Harry suavemente se aproximando.

— Como você, justo você, pede tão tranquilamente que eu me acalme? Depois da vida horrível que teve nos Dursleys? Depois de a apenas alguns dias ter visto nosso professor quase ser morto, quase morrer e ser obrigado a matar outro professor? — Terry enxugou as lágrimas de raiva, impaciente. — Não importam seus motivos ou suas ideias, Dumbledore é cruel e asqueroso e nunca vou perdoá-lo pelo que fez com você, nunca mesmo.

Eles ficaram em silencio e Harry suspirou, se aproximando abraçou seu irmão com força. Depois se afastou rapidamente e bateu em suas costas tentando afastar a emoção.

— Eu entendo, agradeço e me sentiria da mesma maneira se fosse o contrário, mas agora é melhor encerrarmos esse assunto e seguir com nossa semana como eu disse antes. — Harry conduziu Terry ao sofá e continuou. — Durante o verão tentaremos nos reunir e conversar mais, talvez até tenhamos mais informações depois da audiência. E ainda teremos a ajuda dos adultos que com certeza acrescentarão suas próprias ideias e talvez eles saibam como podemos ter acesso a profecia, Voldemort mencionou que iria até o Ministério para conseguir ler seu conteúdo. — Disse Harry e viu Hermione fazer mais algumas anotações.

— São boas ideias Harry, e Terry você está certíssimo sobre Dumbledore. Ele não é quem pensamos ou todo mundo pensa, permitir que tudo isso aconteça... Mesmo que tenha seus motivos, não se justifica todas essas crueldades. — Disse ela firmemente. — E eu decidi que vou contar tudo para os meus pais Harry, com exceção da minha briga com a McGonagall e a verdade sobre Dumbledore, a Pedra e tal, se eles não puderem confiar nos principais adultos de Hogwarts não vão me permitir voltar. Mas falarei sobre a realidade do mundo mágico e nossos planos para o verão, talvez precise da ajuda de seus pais, Terry.

— Eles ajudarão com certeza e qualquer outro nascido trouxa que precisar. — Afirmou Terry mais calmo com o apoio dos amigos.

— Eu não vou falar nada para minha avó, quero antes fazer algumas perguntas sobre meus pais, ver o que ela sabe, estou pensando em contar sobre a Pedra e Voldemort e exigir uma varinha. Diante da reação dela vou decidir o que fazer. — Disse Neville pensativo.

— Seja cuidadoso, no fim o mais importante seria ela ter a versão que eu dei Dumbledore e não mencione a profecia, pelo menos até ter certeza que ela não vai correndo falar com ele. Se a situação mudar e esconder o que sei dele não for mais necessário, eu te aviso. — Disse Harry e Neville acenou. — Acredito que no fim evoluímos muito, no início do ano, quando tivemos nossos primeiros encontros aqui no Covil, não sabíamos nada de nada. Não sabíamos porque um Cerberus estava na escola, o que era ou quem queria roubar a tal Pedra, não tínhamos certeza se Voldemort estava vivo e não entendíamos porque o melhor amigo do meu pai estava na prisão quando sua traição era, obviamente, um absurdo. Sabemos até mais do que esperávamos e se continuarmos a fazer perguntas e investigar de maneira inteligente tenho certeza que descobriremos ainda mais. Acredito que essa semana, além de continuar treinando, temos que nos reunir com nossos amigos do primeiro ano e contar a verdade a eles...

— O que? — Os três o olharam chocados.

— Não tudo, mas Penny, os gêmeos e nossos amigos do primeiro ano merecem a verdade. Dumbledore escondeu tudo, nem chamou os aurores, isso é apenas mais alienação. Não contaremos sobre a profecia e daremos a versão que eu dei a Dumbledore, apenas no caso, mas eles têm que saber, têm que estar avisados e, se quiserem, se prepararem. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Harry, acredito que a maioria não acreditará, principalmente com a versão oficial do diretor. — Disse Hermione sensata.

— Paciência, é como dissemos antes, informamos, o que cada um faz com isso é problema deles. —Disse Harry e seus amigos acenaram.

— Ok, então uma reunião com nossos colegas de ano e imagino que você queira uma atualização da Penny sobre as aulas extras que os 6º e 7º estão frequentando? — Questionou Hermione e começou a preparar um papel para entregar aos colegas, convocando para a reunião.

— Sim e quero uma reunião com os nascidos trouxas 7º ano, mas isso podemos falar com a Penny pessoalmente depois dessa primeira reunião. — Apontou Harry. — Bem, por agora acredito que isso é o mais importante, vamos tentar relaxar um pouco e passar tempo com todos os nossos amigos, também quero passar um tempo no nosso jardim, sempre me sinto bem quando vou lá.

Os três acenaram concordando e Hermione disse que era tarde para irem almoçar no grande salão e eles foram para as cozinhas. Mimy como sempre os serviu com grande animação e os outros elfos tinham sorrisos brilhantes para eles. Hermione andou e conversou com todos pelo nome e perguntado isso ou aquilo sobre suas vidas, ela os informou que estava produzindo muitas toucas de gato e os entregaria quando retornasse em setembro antes de esfriar. Ganhou mais sorrisos, corar e alguns mais corajosos a abraçaram, quando ela se sentou houve uma disputa para ver quem a servia e os meninos tiveram que segurar o riso.

Durante o resto da semana os quatro fizeram o que se propuseram, relaxaram, passaram tempo com os amigos e comemoram suas notas. Hermione ficou em primeiro e Harry em segundo, mas, quando lhe estendeu um galeão, ela se recusou a aceitar alegando que ele estava se recuperando e que no ano seguinte o venceria com justiça. Só lhes restou rir e seguir em frente.

Terry ficou em quinto e estava muito feliz.

— Talvez minha mãe me deixe ter um Kneazle quando ver minhas notas. — Disse animadamente.

Neville terminou em nono e seus olhos encararam o vazio totalmente assombrados por uns 10 minutos, Harry o despertou com um Aguamenti no rosto e todos riram, inclusive o próprio, com água pingando pelo queixo. Assim o top 10 ficou:

Hermione

Harry

Daphne Greengrass

Lisa Turpin

Terry

Michael Corner

Padma Patil

Morag MacDougal

Neville

Tracy Davies.

Neville se encaixou entre os 10 por causa das notas extras dos projetos de Herbologia, mas ele não se importou e estava muito animado de conseguir sua nova varinha durante o verão.

Na quarta-feira à noite os colegas primeiros anos apareceram no Covil, Penny e o gêmeos também foram convidados. Fred olhou estranhamente para as meninas Slytherins, mas, ao contrário de seu irmão mais novo, não disse nada e não parecia zangado, apenas surpreso.

— Oi, pessoal, fico feliz que todos puderam vir, antes de falar porque os chamei, a Penny tem atualizações sobre as aulas extras que os 6º e 7º anos conseguiram se infiltrar em setembro. Penny? — Disse Harry e depois se sentou deixando o espaço para a garota do 5º ano.

— Obrigada, Harry. Bem, eu estive conversando com nossos colegas nascidos trouxas e mestiços, o mais discretamente possível e suas impressões são muito positivas, apesar dos conteúdos preconceituosos das aulas, eles sentem que aprenderam muito. Os 7º anos estudaram os assuntos dos 6º por conta própria, mas eles disseram que valeu a pena porque puderam ter acesso as introduções, já que suas aulas eram mais avançadas. Ao todo são 5 disciplinas, Etiqueta, Administração, Politica, Direito e Economia, cada disciplina tem 6 módulos ou 6 sábados de aula durante o ano. As aulas terminam no último sábado de maio, assim eles podem se concentrar nos exames. Como eu disse as aulas não tem faltas ou exames e o foco é a economia mágica, a administração dos negócios mágicos, havia até uma aula falando sobre os salários que se paga por status de sangue, puros-sangues ganham mais que o dobro do que os mestiços e até 10x mais do que nascidos trouxas. — Penny tinha uma expressão de nojo e isso se espalhou pela sala. — Felizmente os infiltrados conseguiram manter a calma, mas eles ficaram muito indignados, Harry e com razão. Eles também focam nos comportamentos adequados em cada situação, inclusive ao fechar um negócio, contratos. Existe uma aula inteira sobre cumprimentos adequados a outras criaturas mágicas, centauros, goblins, sinceramente não entendo porque isso não é ensinado a todos na aula de história. Não nos ensinar apenas nos afasta das outras criaturas, nos isola e acho que todos perceberam isso. As aulas de Política são basicamente uma defesa dos antigos caminhos, das tradições, como se posicionar politicamente, quem é quem no cenário e como subir degraus na escada social e política. Um 7º ano disse que teve de sair da sala porque ficou enojado quando eles começaram a falar que tratar mal ou não ter amizade com nascidos trouxas abre inúmeras portas para quem quer chegar a Ministro ou a uma cadeira na Suprema Corte.

Harry ouviu alguns murmúrios de chateação e Hermione fazendo algumas anotações.

— Sei que é difícil, mas precisamos saber a verdade, só assim podemos encontrar formas de lutar por mudanças. — Disse ele e viu vários acenos, MacMillan e Corner se mostravam incrédulos.

— Bem, Direito, foram aulas igualmente preconceituosas, basicamente falando das leis mais importantes no mundo mágico, no mundo dos negócios e como elas favorecem os puros-sangues. — Disse Penny cansadamente.

— E eles não se sentiram constrangidos por falarem assim com uma sala cheia de nascidos trouxas? — Hermione questionou duramente.

— Eu perguntei e o professor passa a informação sem muito contato com os alunos, se ele sabe que tem nascidos trouxas, não se importa. Uma das meninas se aproximou de um deles e perguntou por que não se lutava pela igualdade de direitos entre puros-sangues, mestiços e nascidos trouxas, ela disse que o professor riu e alegou que isso não era possível porque mestiços e nascidos trouxas eram inferiores e assim não deveriam receber tratamento, direitos ou privilégios iguais aos seus superiores. — Disse Penny com voz fria de tanta raiva.

Novamente os murmúrios de indignação e raiva se espalharam, alguns ficaram pálidos e outros com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Sim, são superiores, mas a melhor aluna do nosso ano é uma nascida trouxa e eu sei de fato que minha mãe era uma das melhores alunas do seu ano, aposto que se voltarmos analisando ano a ano vamos encontrar os nascidos trouxas em muitos momentos superando esses racistas. — Disse Harry firmemente e viu vários sorrisos e acenos. — Mais alguma coisa, Penny?

— Acho que só dizer que os 7º anos tiveram aulas de dança e esgrima, eles disseram que foi muito interessante e que era uma pena que não tínhamos essas e outras aulas assim em Hogwarts. Quer dizer, uma garota disse que o time de quadribol só tem 7 jogadores e tirando o clube de Feitiço e o Coral, não existem muitas atividades extracurriculares. — Concluiu Penny e vários disseram as aulas que gostariam de ter.

— Seria legal ter outros esportes, futebol, por exemplo. Ou aulas de Artes. — Disse Dean animado.

— Poderíamos ter um Clube de Transfiguração ou de Poções. — Disse Lisa.

— Nesse caso eu preferiria um de Defesa. — Disse Harry sorrindo, sua pontuação em Defesa fora a melhor de um 1º ano da história de Hogwarts.

— Ah, dança e esgrima seria interessante, e línguas? Eu adoraria aprender latim, francês, talvez até a sereiano — Disse Mandy sorrindo.

Harry deixou que eles falassem mais um pouco e se descontraíssem, depois se levantou e seu rosto sério silenciou e mudou o clima na sala.

— Bem, agora o motivo que eu os chamei, é porque quero lhes contar o que aconteceu de verdade no corredor do terceiro andar. — Disse Harry sombrio.

— Como assim? Dumbledore nos disse que houve um acidente. — Disse MacMillan confuso.

— Dumbledore mentiu, ele deve ter seus motivos e não vou questioná-lo e vocês podem acreditar nele se quiserem, mas eu senti que precisava lhes dizer a verdade. Primeiro, porque vocês me apoiaram o ano todo, mantiveram em segredos nossos movimentos. Segundo, porque não concordo em combater a alienação escondendo fatos importantes, isso me parece contraproducente e por mim contaria para a escola toda, mas como não tenho como fazer isso, vou ao menos contar para meus amigos e colegas mais próximos. — Harry disse e recebeu vários acenos. — Não preciso dizer que não devem falar sobre isso por aí, se quiserem contar para seus pais, contem, mas não acredito que eles duvidarão do diretor, mas o importante é que vocês saberão a verdade e poderão se preparar.

— Nos preparar? Para o que? — Seamus foi quem perguntou curioso.

— Antes, se alguém não quiser saber ou preferir apenas saber a versão de Dumbledore tudo bem, podem sair. — Harry esperou, mas ninguém se mexeu e então ele contou sobre como eles descobriram sobre a Pedra, o Cerberus e o ladrão, Quirrell.

Todos ouviram com olhos arregalados e quando Harry explicou o raciocínio de que o ex-professor trabalhava para Voldemort recuperar seu poder, todos ficaram pálidos, estremeceram e engasgaram. Ainda que outros tantos o olhou como se ele fosse louco, ainda assim, Harry contou sobre a luta na Floresta e a conversa com o centauro Firenze.

— Ele estava matando unicórnios? — Foi Penny quem falou tão pálida e chocada como todos na sala.

— Isso é terrível. Eles são tão inocentes e lindos. — Disse Parvati que junto com Lavander estavam em lágrimas.

— E Firenze disse isso? Que a pessoa vive, mas uma vida amaldiçoada? — MacMillan perguntou enojado.

— Sim, tudo o que estou lhes contando aconteceu, agora vou para o dia em que descemos o alçapão... — Harry explicou a conversa com Hagrid, McGonagall e Flitwick, seu desejo de ter certeza que tudo daria certo e a luta em que o chefe deles quase morreu. Seus colegas de casa engasgaram e choraram ao saber a verdade do ataque ao querido Flitwick.

— Oh... ele é tão pequeno, Harry, você salvou a vida dele... — Disse Morag soluçando.

— Ele nem estaria lá se não fosse por mim, além disso, eu só o levei para a enfermaria, Madame Pomfrey o salvou. — Disse ele sem explicar como mandara a cobra se afastar e essa obedecera, Harry disse que lançou um feitiço de fogo que a assustou.

Ele, então, contou sobre as proteções e como ele chegou a última câmara, contou sua conversa com Quirrell e o aparecimento chocante de Voldemort, dessa vez os engasgos foram de nojo e Harry temeu que muitos vomitassem.

— Meu Deus, como isso é possível? Ter um rosto na sua cabeça e...

— Voldemort esteve conosco nas aulas o ano todo, bem ali...

— Porque Dumbledore não contou a verdade?

— Porque ninguém acreditaria. — Disse Corner. — Sinto muito Potter, mas eu também acho difícil de acreditar, Voldemort está morto, todos sabem disso e agora você diz que não só ele está vivo como esteve possuindo nosso antigo professor durante todo o ano? — Seu tom era incrédulo e Harry viu seus amigos tentarem defendê-lo, mas ele acenou negativamente.

— Eu não estou aqui para convencê-los, apenas contar a verdade, acreditem no que quiserem. Continuando... — Harry resumiu sua conversa com Voldemort e a luta e a morte terrível de Quirrell o que provocou mais engasgos e Lisa correu para a janela e vomitou.

— Eu estava lá, vi o Quirrell tentar matar o Harry, vi o que aconteceu com ele e depois vi o espectro de Voldemort surgir e falar, ele se identificou como Voldemort e ameaçou o Harry, depois foi embora. — Penny disse como todos pálida e trêmula. — Harry está certo, cada um deve acreditar no que quiser, mas eu confio nele, ele não tem porque inventar tudo isso e mesmo se não presenciasse aquele horror, eu acreditaria nele.

— Nós também estávamos lá e vimos o mesmo, além disso, meu pai sempre disse que Dumbledore não acreditava que Voldemort estava morto, apenas enfraquecido. — Disse George seriamente, algo muito estranho em seu rosto.

— E o fazemos? Se acreditarmos em tudo isso o que podemos fazer? — Disse Seamus meio desesperado.

— Se prepararem, Voldemort está fraco, sem um corpo, mas ele tem seguidores aí fora, Pettigrew, Malfoy e outros. Cedo ou tarde ele vai voltar e, quando isso acontecer, caberá a nós lutarmos quer gostemos ou não e com as aulas ridículas de Defesa que temos sugiro que todos comecem a treinar mais por si mesmo. De resto, aqueles que acreditam que seus pais acreditariam ou um irmão mais velho, compartilhar com pessoas de confiança não seria uma má ideia. O mais importante é vocês saberem a verdade, estou cansado de mentiras. — Disse Harry irritado.

— Harry, eu até acredito em você, mas se começar a espalhar o que aconteceu sem provas e com o diretor dando outra versão, ninguém vai acreditar e, sinceramente, acredito que você viraria uma piada. Uns até diriam que você está mentindo para chamar a atenção ou porque quer mais fama. — Disse MacMillan sensato e outros acenaram concordando.

— Ok, mantenham para si mesmos então, mas comecem a treinar, talvez um dia todos nós precisemos lutar em uma nova guerra. — Disse Harry e depois os dispensou. Ele insistiu para eles agirem o mais normal possível e recebeu alguns olhares incrédulos.

Apenas Penny e os gêmeos ficaram e agradeceram por ele ter explicado tudo o que aconteceu. Hermione ficou marcando com Penny um horário para encontrarem os 7º anos e Harry se retirou em um canto com Fred e George.

— Quero lhes agradecer por esconderem a Pedra, vocês foram incríveis. — Disse Harry baixinho.

— Sem problema, ficamos muito felizes em ajudar. — Disse George sincero.

— Sim, ficamos, mas queríamos saber o que você pretende fazer com essa belezinha aqui. — Disse Fred com um sorriso malicioso.

— Vou destruí-la, algo assim poderia cair em mãos de tipos como Voldemort ou pior, não quero Lords das Trevas imortais no futuro. — Disse Harry mentindo sem culpa.

— Oh... Acho que é o melhor, mas tínhamos esperança de conseguir algum ouro antes disso, sabe... — George disse corando um pouco constrangido e Harry acenou, era bem conhecido que os Weasleys eram uma família muito pobre, Malfoy vivia zombado de Ron sobre isso.

— Ei, Potter, será que antes de destruir a Pedra não podemos fazer algum ouro com ela? Sabe, pelo menos para vassouras novas, a minha nem voltou do alçapão e a do Georgie está meio cambaleante. — Disse Fred também corando um pouco.

— Não sabemos nada de alquimia rapazes e se procurássemos alguém que entende seria muito perigoso, para todos nós. Mas, quanto as vassouras, não se preocupem vou comprar novas para vocês, qual modelos preferem? — Perguntou Harry sabendo que os meninos não teriam vassouras para jogar no ano que vem, no último jogo, Fred já usou uma da escola.

— O que? — George arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

— Não precisamos de caridade, Harry, podemos dar um jeito. — Disse Fred estranhamente sério.

— Não é caridade, eu pedi a Hermione que conseguisse duas vassouras, assim era minha responsabilidade e é justo que eu arque com o prejuízo, não me importo, desde que não enviem os balaços com muita força em mim no próximo ano. — Disse Harry divertido e os viu o encararem incrédulos. — Estou falando sério, qual modelo?

Os dois se encaram em uma conversa silenciosa e depois o olharam decididos, será que eles se falavam telepaticamente? Harry se perguntou, curioso.

— Ok, se você tem certeza, mas pode ser uma mais antiga, nada de lançamentos novos, talvez uma Cleansweep Five ou Six, quem sabe uma nimbus 1500 ou 1700. — Disse Fred hesitante e olhou para o irmão algumas vezes recebendo acenos de concordância.

— Muito bem, vou providenciar e enviar para suas casas, assim vocês têm vassouras para treinarem durante o verão, qual o endereço que eu envio a encomenda? — Perguntou Harry.

— A Toca, nossos nomes e receberemos. — Disse George e depois hesitante estendeu a mão para Harry em cumprimento. — Obrigada, Harry, de verdade.

— É, baixinho, você não tinha que fazer isso, então, obrigada. — Disse Fred e Harry sorriu malicioso.

— Baixinho, é? Aposto que vou ser mais alto que você um dia. — Disse Harry provocador.

— Rá, rá, pequeno homem, sinto que essa aposta você já perdeu, mas vamos lá. Quanto você quer perder? — Fred disse divertido.

— Hum... acho que devemos ser ousados, quem ganhar escolhe o que o outro tem que fazer, seja o que for. — Disse Harry animado com a brincadeira.

— Ai, Harry, você não devia fazer esse tipo de aposta com o Fred, vai se arrepender. — Disse George o olhando com pena.

— Eu me garanto, então? Estamos de acordo? — Disse Harry estendendo a mão mais uma vez.

— Apostado! — Exclamou Fred malicioso.

Harry não teve que ser um legilimente para saber que ele já estava pensando em coisas bem constrangedoras para ele fazer no futuro. Depois disso eles lhe entregaram a Pedra Filosofal, discretamente, e se despediram. Sozinhos, Penny já partira, os amigos olharam Pedra com assombro, Harry com uma careta.

— Você tem a caixa, Hermione? — Harry perguntou ansioso para se livrar, momentaneamente, da Pedra.

— Sim, Harry, você fez um ótimo trabalho na construção da caixa e as magias que usou para proteger a Pedra, até ela estar em seu cofre são muito boas também. — Disse ela tirando uma caixa de madeira pequena de sua bolsa. — Eu acrescentei um de ilusão, assim todos que a verem pensarão estar vendo algo diferente, é um feitiço leve e vai durar apenas até chegar a Londres, seu gerente de contas, provavelmente, já verá a caixa.

— Isso está bom, obrigada por checar os feitiços. — Disse Harry e guardou a Pedra na caixa, trancou e embrulhou com um dos papeis azuis que guardara ao longo do ano. — O feitiço de ilusão é uma boa ideia, mas acredito que se alguém o ver pensará que é um presente.

Assim que terminou o embrulho, Edwiges apareceu na janela do Covil.

— Olá garota, sempre na hora certa. — Ele a elogiou e acariciou suas costas. — Agora, menina inteligente, esse embrulho é muito importante e perigoso, preciso que você entregue amanhã para Ruggedstone, assim que o banco abrir. Se por um acaso você sentir que está sendo seguida ou que alguém quer te atacar por causa do embrulho, não hesite em ir para o mar ou algum outro lugar e jogar o embrulho, ninguém pode pegá-lo, é melhor perdermos para sempre do que cair nas mãos erradas. E você é mais importante também, não se arrisque e fique atenta. Certo? — Sussurrou Harry urgentemente, seu estômago estava embrulhado ao pensar que ela poderia ser ferida, mas não confiava em nenhuma outra coruja para esse trabalho.

Edwiges muito séria acenou em entendimento e beliscou seus dedos quando Harry prendeu o embrulho na sua perna. Depois ela subiu em seu ombro, bagunçou seus cabelos e voou para o sul. Suspirando, Harry a assistiu e fez uma prece por sua segurança.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Harry. — Disse Terry se colocando ao seu lado.

— Sim, ninguém sabe que estamos fazendo isso, Edwiges estará segura. — Disse Hermione o apoiando do outro lado.

— E ela é tão inteligente, aposto que amanhã à tarde estará de volta. — Disse Neville.

Harry acenou apreciando suas palavras de apoio.

No dia seguinte eles foram para o jardim de jacintos e lírios. Harry vinha dormindo pouco por causa dos pesadelos e queria um momento de paz e sempre conseguia isso ao visitar o jardim ou, pelo menos, depois de sua luta com Voldemort na Floresta ajudou a afastar os pesadelos. Eles pegaram uma cesta de piquenique com Mimy e se acomodaram, Hermione com um livro e depois seu bloco, fazendo anotações em códigos indecifráveis. Terry também tinha um livro e Harry o acompanhou, lendo um dos livros de Dan Brown, chamado o Anjos e Demônios, mas logo se perturbou pelo assassinato no começo da história e decidiu acompanhar Neville no trabalho de jardinagem e tirar as ervas daninhas do meio das flores. Eles pouco falaram, ainda que Terry mencionou que seu pai estaria dando entrada no pedido de guarda hoje, Harry apenas acenou, não queria falar sobre isso também, queria apenas relaxar e não pensar nos problemas.

Depois do almoço ele deitou na grama ao lado dos lírios e pensou em sua mãe, fechando os olhos visualizou seu rosto sorridente segurando-o nos braços e suspirou trêmulo. "Eu sei a verdade mamãe" pensou, sentindo o cheiro da flor envolvê-lo. "Eu sei que você deu sua vida para me salvar", "Vou contar para todos que você é a heroína, que você os salvou a todos", "Sinto muito, mamãe". E ele dormiu, por um bom tempo em um sono suave e sem sonhos ruins, embalado pelo cheiro de lírios e o amor que ele podia sentir preencher seu coração e tocar sua pele como uma suave carícia.

Em algum momento ele acordou descansado e olhou em volta procurando o barulho que o despertou. A tarde caia, Neville estava lendo seu livro esquecido, parecendo muito interessado, Terry e Hermione conversavam em sussurros em cima do bloco de códigos. Se esticando e bocejando Harry prestou atenção e ouviu o barulho de cascos em galope leve, ele se levantou e viu Firenze aparecer por entre as árvores. Seus amigos se surpreenderam e acenaram cordialmente ao centauro, Harry se aproximou e o cumprimentou com um aperto firme de punho com punho.

— Olá, Firenze, não esperava te ver antes do próximo ano. — Disse Harry e os dois caminharam um pouco mais perto da margem.

— Os planetas me disseram que nos encontraríamos hoje Harry e a magia da Floresta sussurrou que você precisava conversar com um amigo guerreiro. — Disse Firenze o olhando com atenção. — E percebo em seus olhos que a Floresta está certa como sempre.

Harry sorriu tristemente e pegando uma pedra a jogou no lago, vendo-a saltar duas vezes suavemente.

— Eu consegui salvar a Pedra Filosofal de Voldemort, Firenze, mas tive que matar o Quirrell no processo. Dumbledore disse que ele morreria de qualquer forma, quando entrei naquela câmara eu não sabia disso, mas sabia que tinha que o matar e mesmo assim eu entrei. E, mesmo agora, não sinto culpa pelo que fiz. — Disse Harry envergonhado.

Firenze apenas acenou e não parecia estar com nojo dele.

— Porque você o matou? — Perguntou suavemente.

— Eu sabia que tinha que o impedir de ter a Pedra, nem ele ou eu desistiríamos, no fim da batalha lutávamos por nossas vidas, meus amigos surgiram e Quirrell tentou machucá-los e, então, foi o fim dele. Não vou permitir que ninguém machuque meus amigos, Firenze. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— E lhe incomoda que você não se sinta culpado? — Questionou ele ainda em seu tom suave.

— Sim, quer dizer, eu o matei, eu, todo mundo sente culpa quando machuca alguém sem querer e eu não o matei sem querer, eu queria matá-lo, queria detê-lo. — Harry suspirou e olhou para seu amigo. — O que isso quer dizer? Que sou mal? Que vou ser mal como Voldemort?

— Não jovem amigo, você não é mal e nem se tornará mal. O fato é que você fez o que tinha que fazer, não sente culpa, mas lamenta ter que tirar a vida do um ser. — Harry acenou, era verdade, não sentia culpa, mas ainda lamentava ter matado Quirrell. — Quando um caçador mata sua presa, ele não sente culpa, faz o que tem que fazer para alimentar seu povo, mas lamenta ter que tirar a vida do animal da Floresta. Por isso nunca matamos por esporte ou diversão e agradecemos o sacrifício que nos sustenta. Você é um guerreiro e por isso sente que fez o que era necessário para proteger seu povo, não há motivo para culpa, mas é bom que não aprecie a matança, que não o faça por diversão e lamente quando ela se torna inevitável.

Harry acenou entendendo a analogia com o caçador e sentiu um certo alivio, tinha medo que sua falta de culpa o fizesse mal.

— Entendo, obrigada Firenze, mas porque me chama que guerreiro? — Perguntou ele, curioso.

— Harry, todos nós nascemos com um caminho a seguir, se você souber poderá ver esse caminho nos planetas. — Disse Firenze olhando para o bonito céu azul do fim da tarde de verão. — Nosso caminho se liga a nossas escolhas, mas nossas escolhas se ligam a nossa magia, nosso espirito, coração e mente. Veja, seu povo ali. — Disse Firenze apontando para os seus três amigos. — O garoto de rosto redondo, ele é um espirito da terra e da flora, é tão forte que posso sentir daqui. — Firenze falou e nesse momento Neville largou o livro e deitando de bruços começou a falar suavemente com um jacinto, Harry sorriu. — O garoto alto e de olhos bondosos tem o espirito e a magia de um cuidador, ele ainda está em conflito com sua mente, mas seu coração sabe que seu caminho é na cura. — Uma borboleta pousou no braço de Terry que suavemente a passou para o dedo e se levantando a levou mais perto da árvore e a ajudou a voar. — A menina concentrada em suas anotações é uma defensora, seu espirito, magia e coração, mesmo sua mente estão focados em defender e ajudar aqueles que precisão, desesperadamente, de alguém que lute por eles. Ela poderia entrar em batalha, mas provavelmente seria um grande peso para ela tirar uma vida, pesaria na alma de todos eles. Todos os três querem defender, curar, ajudar, cuidar e dar vida. — Firenze o encarou nos olhos e Harry o sentiu ler sua alma. — Você, Harry Potter tem o espirito, a magia, o coração e a mente do guerreiro, você lutará e atacará para proteger e como todo guerreiro protetor sabe que as vezes a morte é o único caminho, por isso não sente culpa, mas também não sente prazer.

Harry acenou, refletindo sobre suas palavras, sempre lutara para sobreviver e se defender dos Dursleys, houve momentos em que quase perdera a esperança, mas ainda assim algo o fazia se levantar no dia seguinte e enfrentá-los de novo e de novo. E foi assim quando enfrentou Voldemort e Quirrell, a vontade de sobreviver, de proteger, de lutar era maior que o medo, que a culpa e ainda, apesar do inevitável, Harry não sentira nenhum prazer ou orgulho em matar. Suspirando, Harry entendeu que se fosse necessário mataria outra vez e sentiu seu coração e mente aceitar isso.

— Obrigada, Firenze. Acho que a Floresta estava mesmo certa, eu precisava conversar com você, não sei se terei paz, mas aceito melhor meu caminho. — Disse Harry grato.

— O que você precisa, Harry, é de um Ritual de Purificação. Todo guerreiro e caçador precisa, de tempos em tempos, se purificar, alma e magia. Isso traz paz ao seu coração e mente. Como essa foi sua primeira morte, acredito que é do que precisa para seguir em frente. — Disse Firenze sabiamente.

— O que é isso? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— A escola não ensina sobre os rituais? Isso é muito triste. Existem vários rituais mágicos antigos, Harry, foram criados pelos primeiros seres dotados de magia, os Druidas. Eles foram nossos primeiros mestres e ensinavam magia, filosofia, história. Naquela época os rituais eram os únicos meios de se realizar a magia, nos dias de hoje os bruxos acenam tão facilmente suas varinhas que se esqueceram dos antigos caminhos. — Firenze disse em seu tom mais solene.

— Eu não sabia nada disso, Firenze. Hogwarts é censurada pelo Ministério sobre o conteúdo que nos ensina e mesmo sem isso não acredito que nossos professores mudariam muita coisa. — Disse Harry realista e muito interessado acrescentou. — Como faço esse Ritual de Purificação?

— Precisa ser na lua minguante, isso ajuda no processo de meditação, interiorização e promove o esvaziar-se, limpar as energias negativas ao se deixar ser lavado pelas águas curadoras da mãe natureza. — Disse Firenze suavemente. — Passe o dia e a noite em jejum e meditação junto a natureza, ao amanhecer se banhe nas águas puras da montanha e peça que ela tire de sua magia e espirito a energia da morte, o resto virá naturalmente. Existem outros rituais mais complexos com o uso da linguagem mágica dos Druidas, as runas, mas esse terá que esperar para quando for mais velho e estiver preparado.

Harry acenou e olhou na direção das montanhas, não tinha certeza de qual era a fase da lua, mas não acreditava que poderia simplesmente subir a montanha.

— Parece bom, talvez quando eu voltar em setembro você possa me ajudar a chegar ao local, Firenze? — Disse Harry, timidamente.

— Será um prazer ajudar um amigo, Harry. Observarei os planetas e eles me dirão o momento de nosso reencontro. Nos separamos em paz. — Disse Firenze lhe estendendo o braço em cumprimento.

— Muito obrigado, Firenze. Nos separamos em paz. — Disse Harry sorrido e apertando seu braço com firmeza.

Logo depois ele partiu e Harry retornou aos seus amigos que se levantaram e pegaram a suas coisas e a cesta, eles começaram a caminhar para o castelo, o sol se poria em breve.

— Tudo bem, Harry? — Perguntou Terry e Harry encarou seus olhos castanhos bondosos, não queria que seu irmão jamais carregasse peso algum em sua alma, ele faria o que fosse necessário para evitar isso.

— Tudo vai ficar bem, Terry. — Disse ele sincero.

Quando foi ao seu quarto para tomar banho antes do jantar Harry encontrou Edwiges e quase chorou de alivio, ela tinha uma pequena carta em sua perna. Ruggedstone confirmava que o embrulho azul estava em seu cofre familiar. Acariciando sua amiga suavemente, Harry suspirou, tudo estava indo bem, seus amigos estavam seguros, Sr. Falc dera entrada a sua guarda hoje, Dumbledore não sabia ou desconfiava de nada, a Pedra estava segura, Voldemort estava longe, fraco e sozinho. Ele estaria indo para a casa de seus parentes no domingo, mas era bem possível que seriam por apenas alguns dias antes da audiência. Claro, o resultado da audiência era um mistério, tinha a sensação que Dumbledore tinha mais cartas na manga, mas havia esperança.

Infelizmente no dia seguinte suas esperanças morreram um pouco quando McGonagall lhe comunicou que estava sendo esperado pelo diretor em seu escritório.

— O diretor quer falar comigo? Sobre o que, professora? — Harry estava confuso, mas seus amigos empalideceram.

— Eu não sei, Sr. Potter, se vir comigo o acompanharei até a entrada. — Disse ela rigidamente e Harry apesar da vontade, decidiu não argumentar.

Olhando para os amigos, sorriu, tentando acalmá-los.

— Encontro vocês no lugar de sempre, pessoal. — Disse ele e os viu acenarem freneticamente.

Depois ele seguiu a professora para o 3º andar até chegarem a estátua de uma gárgula onde ela parou e disse.

— Penas de açúcar.

E a gárgula se moveu para o lado, revelando uma escada circular.

— Pode ir, ele o aguarda. — Disse McGonagall e Harry sentiu vontade de perguntar se entre suas atribuições como professora e vice-diretora estava, ser a menina de recados do Dumbledore, mas mordeu a língua.

Sentindo que estava sendo muito duro com ela, Harry acenou dizendo com sinceridade.

— Obrigada, professora.

Subindo no primeiro degrau, se assustou quando a escada começou a se mover para cima, parecendo uma escada rolante e, suspirando, usou aqueles poucos segundos para fortalecer sua oclumência. Colocou confusão, surpresa, preocupação e pensamentos sobre seus pesadelos sobre o Quirrell e sua morte violenta em seus pensamentos superficiais, tinha a sensação que Dumbledore gostaria de o ver se sentindo culpado. Quando a escada parou, ele sutilmente pediu a sua magia que protegesse seus pensamentos e o ajudasse a iludir seu adversário. Harry bateu na porta e ouviu:

— Entre, Harry.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou em um grande escritório circular, cheio de janelas, livros e porta retratos de pessoas mais velhas. Alguns dos retratos o olhavam descaradamente e outros de esguelha, Harry os ignorou e olhou para Albus Dumbledore que se levantou de traz de uma mesa, sorrindo, tranquilamente. Harry o imitou e sorriu timidamente, mostrou sua confusão e preocupação em estar em apuros.

— Tudo bem, senhor? — Disse ele tomando a iniciativa.

— Sim, Harry, não se preocupe, você não está em apuros. — Disse o diretor e apontando para uma cadeira, continuou. — Sente-se, por favor. Gostaria de saber como está indo depois de sua provação a quase 2 semanas?

— Eu estou bem, diretor. — Disse Harry sentando-se e focando na cena da cabeça de Quirrell explodindo, não estava fingindo quando empalideceu levemente.

— Pesadelos? — Questionou ele suavemente.

— Eu... sim, senhor, mas não é nada demais, logo passa. — Disse Harry sincero e humilde.

— Sinto muito que esteja passando por tudo isso e estive pensando sobre como te ajudar e conversei com Madame Pomfrey e ela concorda comigo que ir para casa será muito bom para você. — Disse Dumbledore preocupado.

— Oh... — Confuso Harry olhou para baixo em sua mão e tentou pensar no que dizer.

— Ficar longe da escola e começar as férias de verão mais cedo, acredito, seria o ideal para você se recuperar melhor, Harry. Por isso escrevi aos seus parentes, contei sobre o acidente e que estou lhe levando hoje para casa. Eles já devem ter recebido a carta. — Disse Dumbledore e seu sorriso parecia forçosamente animado.

— Ir hoje? Eu não entendo, senhor, achei que poderia ir no domingo de trem com meus amigos. — Disse Harry sentindo um frio estranho percorrê-lo, era medo, mas tentou disfarçar e aparentar desconforto e alguns pensamentos desagradáveis sobre seus parentes.

— Eu sei Harry, mas a viagem será longa e você terá muitos curiosos no trem e na estação o incomodando com perguntas e, como eu disse, voltar para sua casa, sua única família e se afastar de Hogwarts talvez seja o que você precise para se livrar dos pesadelos. Não se preocupe com nada, vou acompanhá-lo por aparatação e você estará longe das lembranças em breve. O que me diz de nos encontrarmos em 1 hora na entrada do Grande Salão, assim você tem tempo para arrumar suas coisas e se despedir de seus amigos.

Harry se levantou também porque sentia que era o esperado dele e caminhou para a porta, confuso, decidiu fazer uma última tentativa, sem desafiá-lo abertamente, esse não era o momento, ainda não.

— Eu... não me importo senhor, com os curiosos, quero dizer, preferiria viajar com meus amigos e ficar para o banquete de despedida. — Disse ele humildemente pedindo.

— Eu sei, Harry, mas acredite, isso é o melhor para você. Ah, foi boa sua lembrança, os pontos das casas já foram acrescentados depois dos últimos acontecimentos, a casa Ravenclaw já seria a vencedora da Copa da Casas, mas agora a vantagem aumentou e a Gryffindor ultrapassou os Slytherins, tenho certeza que seus amigos ficarão contentes. — Disse ele sorrindo satisfeito.

— Pontos acrescentados? Não entendo, senhor?

— Bem, por sua coragem e de seus amigos, eu concedi 60 pontos a você e 50 pontos cada e para os outros que lealmente os seguiram mais tarde 10 pontos. Vou anunciar durante o banquete e tenho certeza que eles ficarão muito felizes pelo prêmio. Agora vai, nos encontramos em 1 hora. — Disse o Diretor e depois lhe virou as costas encerrando o encontro.

Harry parou um segundo, dividido entre ser o garoto obediente ou ser ele mesmo e acabar com esse maldito teatro. Tentou ignorar a raiva, sabendo que tinha que manter a cabeça fria e pensar, pensar, respirando suavemente, Harry caminhou para a porta e pisou na escada que o levou até o corredor, a gárgula se fechou e ele parou no corredor olhando para a estátua. Mesmo se enfrentasse Dumbledore, ainda poderia ser obrigado a fazer o que ele queria, afinal o velho era seu tutor. Harry não era tolo, apesar de não usar seu título, ficou bem claro que fora uma ordem e não um pedido a decisão de o levar para seus parentes hoje. Mas porquê? Era possível que o diretor foi informado sobre o pedido de guarda? Se sim, o que ele pretendia? Deveria fugir?

Percebendo que não chegaria a lugar nenhum, Harry andou rápido, quase correndo para o Covil e encontrou seus amigos o aguardando com ansiedade.

— Harry!

— O que ele queria?

— Eu não tenho muito tempo, escutem. — Disse ele e fechando a porta lançou o feitiço de imperturbabilidade e rapidamente contou seu encontro para eles.

— O que? Dumbledore enlouqueceu? — Hermione perguntou chocada.

— Ele sabe que seus parentes não gostam de você, como ele pode achar que você estaria melhor lá do que conosco? E não lhe permitir participar do banquete? — Terry estava além de confuso.

— Ele parece desesperado e tudo isso que falou de preocupação com seus pesadelos é mentira. — Disse Neville sensato.

— Tive a mesma sensação e temo que ele soube do pedido de guarda do Sr. Falc, se for isso, quer me levar a um lugar onde não posso ser alcançado ou que ele acredita é assim, Dumbledore não sabe que a Sra. Serafina já esteve na casa dos meus tios. — Considerou pensativo.

— Harry, é melhor você não ir. — Disse Terry aflito.

— E vou enfrentá-lo quando estamos tão perto da audiência? Além disso ele é meu tutor, Dumbledore pode não ter usado o título na nossa conversa, mas o tom de ordem e decisão definitiva foram muito claras. Ele não pediu minha opinião Terry, disse que vai me levar para a casa dos meus tios e ponto. — Disse Harry rapidamente olhando para o relógio.

— Mas, Harry, e se ele não te levar para os seus tios e se te levar para algum outro lugar, não deixar que volte e que nos veja. — Disse Hermione preocupada.

— Ela está certa, Harry, e se ele te prender em algum lugar, poderia até te machucar... — Terry considerou ainda mais preocupado.

— Pessoal, ele não pode fazer isso, mesmo que fizesse teria que obedecer a lei e me trazer de volta. E ele não vai me machucar, pensem, acredito que o melhor é não o enfrentar agora e sim obedecê-lo, Terry, escreve e conte a seus pais o que aconteceu, diga que é melhor nenhum deles aparecer no número 4 para o caso de ele ter alguém vigiando de perto, Sra. Figg, por exemplo. — Disse Harry tentando ignorar a raiva que sentira e ainda sentia por saber que sua antiga babá era um aborto e espião do diretor.

— Mas isso quer dizer que estará sem proteção contra seus parentes, mamãe e papai pretendiam lhes ameaçar na estação antes de você ir com eles. — Disse Terry e já pegara pergaminho e pena e começava a carta.

— Eu posso lidar com eles e vou chegar com Dumbledore que acredito vai ser intimidação o suficiente. Meu tempo está acabando, preciso ir arrumar minhas coisas, ainda bem que já havia adiantado algumas coisas. Hermione, você e Penny terão que se sentar hoje à noite com os nascidos trouxas e explicar o básico, não poderão falar muitos detalhes por que não podem falar em meu nome. Em último caso, de o endereço do escritório do Sr. Falc, ele é meu representante legal e lhes dará mais informações. — Disse Harry e viu a menina fazer anotações. — Acho que é isso, espero que nos vejamos em breve e fiquem bem até nos encontramos de novo.

Harry sentiu uma emoção estranha, vinha tentando não pensar na separação de seus amigos e muito menos em voltar a casa de seus tios e agora tudo se precipitara e ele não teve uma longa viagem de trem para se preparar. Neville foi o primeiro a lhe dar um forte abraço, seguido por Hermione que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, Terry estava pálido e também parecia que ia chorar.

— Cuide-se Harry, não hesite em usar magia para se defender se for necessário. — Neville disse com voz rouca.

— Harry, eu lhe dei meu endereço e telefone, qualquer problema fuja e venha até minha casa, a qualquer hora. — Disse Hermione com um soluço no final.

— Harry, tenho certeza que em breve meus pais vão te buscar e você estará seguro. — Disse Terry e Harry apenas acenou, não poderia falar mais nada e sem mais deixou o Covil e subiu para seu quarto.

Ele arrumou suas coisas rapidamente em seu baú e o encolheu guardando no bolso. Edwiges apareceu e Harry lhe disse para voar até Surrey, ele se livrou de sua gaiola meses atrás. Depois desceu as escadas e lamentou não ter conversado com o Prof. Flitwick, ele estava acordado a 2 dias, mas muito fraco, Madame Pomfrey prometera que o deixaria visitá-lo no sábado, o dia seguinte. Quando chegou a porta de entrada, ainda tinha alguns minutos de sobra, alguns meninos e meninas passaram rindo e Harry tentou não os invejar por suas vidas comuns.

— Tudo pronto, Harry? Onde está seu baú? — Dumbledore falou as suas costas.

— Tudo bem, senhor. Está no meu bolso. — Disse ele batendo no bolso de sua jaqueta mais leve de couro preta.

— Ora, isso é uma inventividade interessante, ainda que um pouco caro. — Disse ele e começou a caminhar na direção dos portões.

Harry se apressou para acompanhar, com as pernas mais curtas e olhando a casa de Hagrid, planejara tomar chá com o amigo essa tarde e se despedir.

— Terry tinha um e achei mais prático e inteligente, aproveitei as férias de inverno e comprei um para mim, valeu a pena. — Disse Harry resolutamente, se Dumbledore lhe censurasse sobre como ele gastava o seu dinheiro, o teatro acabaria aqui e agora. Ele estava no limite.

— Entendo, praticidade e inteligência são importantes. Parece-me que sua amizade com o Sr. Boot e estar na casa Ravenclaw lhe fez bem. Eu vi suas notas, elas são incríveis, devo-lhe os parabéns. — Disse Dumbledore e Harry abaixou a cabeça timidamente e corou, não precisava fingir, McGonagall lhe dissera que suas notas em Defesa foram mais altas do que as duas mais altas anteriores, a do seu pai e a de Dumbledore.

— Obrigada, senhor. — Disse Harry ignorando o comentário sobre Terry e a Ravenclaw, até porque os dois o ajudaram, mas suas notas também eram méritos próprios.

Eles passaram pelo portão e andaram mais um pouco pelo caminho que levava a Hogsmeade, quando Dumbledore se deteve, Harry parou nervosamente e se sentindo tolo pelo desejo de sacar a varinha.

— Agora, Harry, vou nos aparatar para sua casa segure meu braço. — Disse o diretor e Harry obedeceu, esperando instruções, mas no segundo em que lhe segurou o braço ele sentiu o movimento familiar de ser esmagado dentro de um tubo de borracha e se esforçando para pensar na Rua dos Alfaneiros e sem pressa saiu da aparatação.

O estalo estranhamente suave os acompanhou na chegada e Harry se sentiu zonzo e um pouco enjoada, poderia ter lhe dado tempo para se preparar, pensou, irritado.

— As primeiras aparatações são difíceis, normal ficar enjoado. Vamos por aqui. — Disse ele os conduzindo por traz de um quintal e foi só ao olhar em volta que Harry percebeu que estavam no quintal traseiro da Sra. Figg, olhando em volta viu a cortina da cozinha se mexer e não precisava ser um Ravenclaw para saber que a velha os estava espiando.

Dumbledore deve ter lhe avisado da chegada deles e é bem possível que a mandou o vigiar mais de perto. Mostrando sua falsa característica de não ser curioso, Harry não fez perguntas e Dumbledore não lhe ofereceu uma explicação. Os dois caminharam calmamente pela rua naquela manhã de sexta-feira e Harry se perguntou o que os vizinhos diriam ao ver um homem muito velho de cabelos e barbas longas e brancas, usando um manto roxo andando pela vizinhança na direção do número 4. Sua tia ficaria furiosa quando as fofocas começassem

Em alguns minutos eles pararam em frente à casa de seus tios e Harry tentou ignorar o afundamento no estômago e não fazer uma careta. Mantendo uma expressão neutra, ele começou a caminhar para a porta quando Dumbledore falou:

— Bem, aqui nos separamos, Harry. Espero que estar em casa o ajude a superar tudo o que aconteceu, nos vemos no próximo mandato. — Sua voz suave e sorriso fez Harry arregalar os olhos. Ele estava de brincadeira?

— O senhor não que entrar, diretor? Conversar com meus tios? — Disse Harry ansioso.

— Não é necessário, já expliquei tudo por carta e não acredito que seus tios ficariam muito felizes com minha presença em sua casa. Mas tenho certeza que estarão ansiosos para recebê-lo de volta. Tenha um bom verão, Harry. — Disse Dumbledore e depois se afastou andando suavemente pela rua.

O homem era insano? Ele sabia que seus tios não gostavam de bruxos, por isso não gostariam de sua presença, o que o fez pensar que iriam ficar felizes com a volta dele aquela maldita casa? Harry suspirou, sabendo que nunca entenderia Albus Dumbledore, depois se virou e caminhou pela entrada terrivelmente familiar e parou em frente a porta. Detestava estar ali e as lembranças de sua infância nessa casa, fechou os olhos respirando fundo, não podia se deixar abater, ele era um guerreiro, um bruxo, um Potter. Ele era o filho de James e Lily. Não era um anormal, uma aberração, o garoto ou apenas Harry e com certeza não se curvaria, não deixaria de lutar de novo e de novo. Decidido, ele ergueu a mão e bateu na porta, os Dursleys que estivessem mesmo prontos para seu retorno ou teriam uma grande surpresa.


	35. Um Potter Insano?

Capítulo 34

A batida firme ecoou na manhã silenciosa e em poucos segundos a porta se abriu apenas uma fresta revelando olhos amedrontados e desconfiados. Quando o viu parado sozinho na entrada, os olhos de Petúnia se apertaram da contrariedade que Harry estava acostumado e ela abriu o resto da porta, lhe dando passagem e olhando em volta procurando por um bruxo adulto, com certeza. Ele entrou e também olhou em volta procurando as fontes de maior incomodo, seu tio e primo, mas não os encontrou. Quando sua tia fechou a porta, Harry tomou a iniciativa.

— Sinto muito voltar mais cedo, mas sofri um acidente e o diretor achou que estar aqui me ajudaria a me recuperar melhor e acabar com os pesadelos. Pelo menos vocês não têm que me buscar na estação. — Disse ele educado, mas firme. — Onde estão tio Vernon e Duda?

Petúnia que abrira a boca para repreendê-lo a fechou um pouco desconcertada, seu sobrinho raramente falava ou fazia perguntas e nunca em um tom tão seguro.

— Seu tio está no trabalho, a carta chegou depois que ele já tinha saído, achei melhor não o avisar porque tem uma reunião importante e não queria que ficasse mal-humorado. — Disse ela secamente e muito contrariada. — Duda ainda está no colégio, pessoas normais não largam seus compromissos sem mais. Foi muito desconsideração do seu diretor enviar uma carta e jogá-lo aqui logo depois. E se eu tivesse algum compromisso? E se estivéssemos viajando ou algo assim?

— Concordo plenamente e eu também fui pego de surpresa, mal tive tempo de arrumar minhas coisas e me despedir dos meus amigos. — Disse Harry acenando e seus olhos verdes brilharam de irritação. — E, acredite, preferiria ter ficado mais esses três dias com eles e voltar para Londres de trem, mas descobri nos últimos meses que Albus Dumbledore sempre faz o que ele acredita ser o melhor, sem levar em consideração a opinião dos interessados.

Petúnia abriu a boca e parou ainda mais desconcertada ao não encontrar nada para contrariar ou castigar em suas palavras e pelo compartilhamento estranho de opiniões e irritação.

— Bem. E onde ele está? Espero que não tenha desfilado pela rua com suas roupas anormais, os vizinhos teriam assunto por semanas para fofocar sobre nós. — Disse ela desviando o olhar de seus intensos olhos verdes e indo até a janela, espiar a rua e os vizinhos.

— Não, tia Petúnia, ele me deixou no parque e vim sozinho, eu lhe disse que você não ficaria feliz em vê-lo. — Disse Harry, sem se preocupar em mentir, ninguém teria coragem de dizer nada na frente dela, só fofocariam por traz como a própria tia fazia, portanto, ela jamais descobriria a verdade.

— Muito bem, suba e guarde suas coisas em seu quarto, vou lhe dar uma lista de tarefas para fazer. Onde estão suas coisas? — Perguntou olhando e percebendo apenas agora que ele não tinha o baú com o qual estava quando partira em 1º de setembro e também que usava roupas novas, e couro, como ele ousa vestir uma jaqueta de couro como um punk? Seu rosto se tornou ainda mais azedo, mas Harry apenas sorriu e pegando seu baú do bolso mostrou a ela, seu sorriso aumentou quando seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Minhas coisas estão todas guardadas aqui em meu baú que está encolhido, eu apenas uso um feitiço simples e ele volta ao tamanho normal, assim não preciso viajar com um baú grande e pesado. Magia é incrível, não é? — Disse com um tom provocador.

Sua tia empalideceu e seus lábios finos quase desapareceram diante de suas palavras finais.

— Como ousa falar da sua anormalidade em minha casa, eu não contei de sua visita em dezembro ao seu tio, mas se não se comportar falarei de seu desrespeito e atrevimento. — Disse ela com raiva. — Agora faça o que mandei, vou preparar uma lista de tarefas, isso deixará Vernon menos mal-humorado quando chegar e te encontrar trabalhando.

— Não. Lamento tia Petúnia, mas não tenho a menor intenção de trabalhar sem parar feito um escravo para vocês. Sei que nenhum de nós gosta de viver sob o mesmo teto, mas como me parece que isso é inevitável, por enquanto, acredito que precisamos estabelecer algumas coisas. — Disse Harry e entrando na cozinha se sentou na cadeira e esperou.

Petúnia entrou como um foguete e o olhou furiosa.

— Não ouse me enfrentar na minha casa! Você fará o que eu mandei, garoto! — Gritou ela e Harry fez uma leve careta quando sua voz arranhou seu ouvido, tinha esquecido que sua voz era um pouco aguda.

— Sente-se tia Petúnia e pare de gritar, você não quer que os vizinhos a ouçam, não é? O que eles pensariam da sua família perfeita se lhe ouvissem gritando com seu sobrinho em sua primeira hora em casa e depois de não o ver por meses e meses. — Disse Harry com uma expressão ironicamente séria.

Sua tia arregalou os olhos apavorada e voltou a olhar pela janela como querendo ter certeza que ninguém lhe ouvira ou estava espiando do jardim.

— Vamos nos sentar e conversar como pessoas normais, não é assim que a senhora gosta de se classificar? Normal? Bem, pois então vamos esclarecer algumas coisas aqui e agora. — Disse Harry agora sério de verdade e quando a viu o olhar com raiva e hesitar, continuou. — Ou podemos esperar até o tio Vernon chegar e resolvemos na sua presença, mas, como você está cansada de saber, ele é um pouco explosivo e dificilmente conseguiremos conversar, serão só gritos e ameaças, ele poderia até perder a cabeça e ficar agressivo. Se isso acontecer eu seria obrigado a me defender e ao em vez dos vizinhos ouvirem gritos, eles verão luzes brilhando. — Harry sorriu agradável, mas seus olhos eram frios. — Então, resolvemos agora ou mais tarde? — E ele sacou a varinha com habilidade e a pousou sobre a mesa, entre os dois.

Sua tinha empalideceu e dessa vez seus olhos se arregalaram de medo de verdade, Harry não gostou disso, mas sabia que precisava se defender.

— Você está me ameaçando? — Perguntou ela com voz engasgada.

— Não, não a senhora, tia Petúnia. — Disse ele sincero e a viu acenar e se sentar lentamente na cadeira em sua frente. — Estou apenas explicando que vou me defender se me sentir ameaçado e acredito que podemos resolver isso entre nós dois, até porque sei que a senhora não gosta de violência. A senhora me defendeu do tio Vernon muitas vezes, lembra-se? — Perguntou Harry levantando a sobrancelha, sua tia parecendo levemente envergonhada olhou para as mãos pousadas na mesa e evitou seus olhos.

— Eu me lembro. — Disse com voz ríspida.

— Sim, eu também me lembro, foram muitas as vezes em que o tio Vernon quis me bater e a senhora não permitiu. Se colocou na frente dele, dizia que os vizinhos ou professores poderiam denunciar para a polícia se vissem marcas e assim, para conter sua raiva, o convencia que era melhor me trancar no armário ou me fazer trabalhar mais, me deixar sem refeições. — Harry não deixou de olhar seu rosto com atenção, muito mais atento e cuidadoso em ler as pessoas e a viu lançar um olhar rápido em direção ao mencionado armário. — Minha vida aqui foi bem difícil, mas sei que se não fosse pela senhora teria sido ainda pior e agradeço, mesmo que a senhora tenha me defendido por conveniência e não porque se importa comigo, eu ainda sou grato.

Petúnia o olhou para ver se estava sendo sincero e se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes que sempre a enchiam de pesar, tristeza e ciúme. Harry lhe devolveu seu olhar com intensidade e por fim ela se desviou e acenou aceitando seu agradecimento.

— Mas suas punições criaram outro problema, eu descobri, com a curandeira da escola, que sofro de nanismo nutricional. Sabe o que é isso, tia Petúnia? — Harry perguntou com frieza e vendo seus olhos arregalados e leve aceno, sorriu ironicamente. — Que bom, ainda que não me importaria de explicar que todas as punições de ficar sem refeições ou o pouco que me davam, quando me davam, causou minha doença.

— Você deveria ser grato, não tínhamos obrigação de ficar com você, colocamos um teto sobre a sua...

— Blá, blá, blá, blá, blá... — Harry a interrompeu com sarcasmo, viu seu olhar de choque por seu desrespeito. — Por favor, poupe-nos do discurso favorito do tio Vernon e daquela cadela da irmã dele, já ouvimos o suficiente. E sei que a senhora a detesta e seus cachorros tanto quanto eu, assim. — Disse ele com todo o desprezo que conseguiu. — Mas, já que a senhora tocou no assunto vamos esclarecer mais esse ponto, porque perder a oportunidade. A senhora tem razão, não tinham obrigação de ficar comigo, então porque ficou?

Sua tia que ainda o olhava surpresa por sua maneira segura e sarcástica de falar e as palavras que muitas vezes ela mesmo pensou sobre a cunhada, pestanejou, surpresa com a pergunta que saiu como um tiro.

— Eu…, os vizinhos, eles saberiam que eu deixei meu próprio sobrinho em um orfanato e...

— E sabemos que isso é uma tremenda mentira, por favor, tia Petúnia, eu sou filho da minha mãe e acredito que quase tão inteligente quanto ela foi. — Harry a interrompeu outra vez divertido e viu seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa. — Sim, e eu aprendi a usar meu cérebro também. E ao refletir sobre essa desculpa esfarrapada, não compreendo por que apenas não disse aos vizinhos, já que suas opiniões lhe importam tanto, que alguém da família do meu pai apareceu e me levou para viver na Escócia ou Irlanda? Teria até a desculpa da distância para que nunca os visitasse. Assim, a verdade, por favor. — Disse ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Ok, aquele seu diretor disse na carta que deixou com você, quando o largou na porta, que havia uma proteção poderosa e que por isso você precisava ficar aqui. — Disse ela contrariada e ansiosa.

— Proteção poderosa? — Harry perdeu o folego. — Ele explica o que ou como existia essa proteção?

— Eu não sei, eu li a muito tempo a carta, se tinha uma explicação não me lembro os detalhes, mas era importante que eu o aceitasse em minha casa, algo a ver com sangue, que temos o mesmo sangue. Se o aceitasse ativava a proteção e você teria que chamar a minha casa de sua casa até a maioridade, isso nos tornaria a todos seguros dos de sua espécie. — Disse Petúnia com desprezo. — Considerei um preço baixo a se pagar para não ter que ver nunca mais essas aberrações, tinha esperança que você seria normal e Vernon se convenceu que se lhe desse algumas surras sufocaria qualquer anormalidade...

— A palavra é magia! — Disse ele além de irritado e batendo com força a mão na mesa. — Pode falar, não pega, não mata, não muda sua normalidade ao dizer a palavra, tia Petúnia. Eu sou um bruxo e faço magia, ponto.

Sua tia parecia ter engolido o maior e mais azedo limão do mundo e olhou para o jardim para ter certeza que ninguém o ouvira.

— Não fale disso na minha casa! Os vizinhos poderiam ouvir. — Disse ela rispidamente.

— Você ainda tem a carta? — Perguntou, ignorando sua reprimenda.

— Sim, devo ter ela em algum lugar, mas o que isso importa? — Sua tia estava irritada e ansiosa. — Depois que te aceitei não podia mais te mandar embora e a proteção não era apenas para você, era para mim e Dudley também. Ele disse que o assassino louco estava desaparecido, mas que tinha seguidores que poderiam vir atrás de mim para saber onde você estava escondido. Disse que eles me torturariam e matariam a minha família!

Harry não disse nada sentindo seu coração se apertar, o que raios era essa proteção? Se tinha ligação com sangue, teria haver com o sacrifício de sua mãe? Percebendo que sua tia o olhava esperando uma resposta, suspirou e acenou cansadamente, eram apenas mais perguntas e ele queria as malditas respostas.

— Se a senhora puder me entregar a carta, eu preciso entender as ações de Dumbledore. É muito importante. — Disse ele, sua tia o encarou e percebendo sua seriedade, acenou concordando. — Bem, se a senhora ficou comigo para se proteger e ao Dudley então foi sua escolha e não vou lhe agradecer pelo teto, pelo mísero de comida, pelo armário e muito menos por todos esses anos de ódio.

— E o que você esperava que fizesse? Eu não o queria aqui e os castigos me pareceram menos ruim do que as surras que Vernon queria lhe dar. — Disse ela e Harry pode ver por seu tom defensivo que não se sentia completamente tranquila sobre as próprias ações.

— Acredito que nós dois sabemos que a senhora poderia ter feito muito mais se tivesse se importado o suficiente ou se tivesse amado minha mãe e por consequência me amado. — Disse Harry sem tirar os olhos dela e viu seu rosto empalidecer ainda mais, seus olhos como sempre evitaram os seus e encararam suas mãos. — Mas isso não importa mais por que acredito que a senhora já fez uma escolha e não vai voltar a atrás e para mim o passado também não interessa, só me importa daqui em diante. Estou fazendo um tratamento e vou me recuperar completamente, poderei ser tão alto como meu pai foi e tão poderoso como ele e minha mãe foram. Pelo que a senhora disse me parece claro que somos magicamente obrigados a viver juntos e não vou me submeter a escravidão doméstica de antes e muito menos ficar sem alimentação, preciso comer saudável e em grande quantidade para o meu tratamento. E não me importo sua opinião ou do tio Vernon sobre mim, não hesitarei em me defender e, se for necessário, procurarei a polícia trouxa e mágica. — Seu tom foi bem firme e a ameaça clara.

Petúnia o olhou apavorada e voltando a checar o jardim, disse:

— Você não ousaria!? Imagine o escândalo! Depois de tudo o que fizemos seu ingrato. — Disse ela ansiosa e sem folego.

— Depois de tudo o que fizeram vocês mereciam a cadeia! — Gritou Harry segurando sua varinha e estava com tanta raiva que faíscas azuis prateadas saíram da ponta.

Com medo sua tia se levantou e se afastou correndo da mesa.

— O que está fazendo? Mantenha essa coisa longe de mim. — Disse ela agudamente.

— Isso são apenas faíscas tia Petúnia, nada demais, quando fico com raiva minha magia fica mais instável e se estiver segurando minha varinha isso acontece. Não se preocupe, não vou machucá-la e muito menos explodir a casa. — Disse ele com um sorriso irônico.

Ela hesitou e devagar voltou a se sentar ainda olhando com desconfiança para sua varinha.

"A senhora já viu isso antes com minha mãe e eu, é chamado de magia acidental, quanto mais forte o sentimento, raiva, medo dor, maiores as possibilidades de as crianças fazerem magias acidentalmente. — Disse ele suavemente e observou em seu rosto uma expressão estranha. Conhecimento, talvez? — Lembra? Eu virei a peruca do meu odiado professor na cor azul e voei para o telhado da escola uma vez.

Harry não achava que sua tia queria saber essas informações, mas sabia que a melhor forma de eles resolverem, razoavelmente, a convivência forçada, era se ela tivesse menos medo da sua magia.

— Lily também voava... — Suas palavras foram tão baixas que Harry não teria entendido se não a olhasse com atenção.

— O que? — Disse em um sussurro assombrado, parecia que falar da sua mãe naquela casa exigia um tom secreto.

Sua tia o olhou de olhos arregalados como se não percebesse que falara em voz alta e ao ver seus grandes e ansiosos olhos verdes, engoliu em seco, lembrando de olhos verdes iguaizinhos, cheios de curiosidade e alegria.

— Lily... Ela fazia essa coisa acidental... Quando íamos ao parque... No balanço, ela se soltava lá no alto e voava, pousando no chão bem devagar... — Seu tom continuou suave, seu olhar distante no passado, Harry engasgou com a emoção de pensar em sua mãe, uma garotinha ruiva voando corajosamente do balanço. — Ou ela fazia as flores desabrocharem... Era um botão e um segundo depois uma flor... Às vezes quando estávamos no jardim as flores voavam em volta dela... Lily girava rindo e pulando, agitava os braços e as flores dançavam... — Sua voz terminou em um sussurro no final e Harry ficou em silencio, esperando que ela dissesse mais, no entanto, seu olhar voltou ao presente bruscamente com o barulho do telefone.

O som quase obsceno de tão trouxa a fez se levantar, confusa e depois horrorizada e sair da cozinha rapidamente. Harry suspirou sabendo que dificilmente ela falaria mais qualquer outra coisa sobre sua mãe, supunha que depois de 10 anos de nada, ele deveria se sentir grato por essas imagens tão doces. Sabia que jamais se esqueceria.

Quando ela voltou, sentando-se rigidamente e encarando suas mãos parecendo envergonhada por seu lapso, Harry decidiu agir normalmente, ou no caso, anormalmente.

— Não me surpreende que minha mãe poderia fazer todas essas coisas antes mesmo de ir para Hogwarts, meu professor de Feitiços disse que ela era a melhor aluna que ele já ensinou, disse também que eu herdei o talento dela. — Disse ele com um sorriso e viu a expressão azeda e contrariada de sempre voltar com força total. Decidiu seguir em frente. — Mas, voltando ao que eu dizia, magia acidental tem a ver com a emoção, sua decisão de me defender do tio Vernon provavelmente evitou muitas magias perigosas. Agora, eu tenho minha varinha e não vou hesitar em usar se você não o impedir de tentar me machucar e isso inclui trabalho escravo, alimentação ou estar trancado. — Concluiu ele firmemente.

— O que você propõe? — Perguntou ela rispidamente.

— Eu vou lhe ajudar em algumas tarefas, não me importo de ajudar com as refeições, gosto de cozinhar e aprendi muitos pratos no último ano. Além disso, preciso seguir uma dieta bem rígida, assim não me importo de cozinhar para mim ou toda a família, ir ao supermercado comprar os alimentos com você. — Disse Harry e a viu avaliar sua sugestão e depois acenar. — Ok, uma vez por semana, no sábado, poderia fazer um pouco de jardinagem, cortar a grama, podar as flores, não me importo e até gosto, tenho aulas de Herbologia e aprendi coisas novas, mas trabalharei na hora do sol mais fraco e farei pausas para lanches e descanso. Não vou concertar e pintar nada, não vou limpar essa casa inteira até brilhar e, se eu cozinhei, a louça quem lava é o Duda.

Sua firmeza e a menção do seu primo mais uma vez desconcertou sua tia que parecia querer discutir, mas ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes teimosamente familiares, desistiu e apenas acenou.

"Não espero que vocês me tratem bem, se me ignorarem já estarei satisfeito. Eu passarei algum tempo da semana na casa do meu amigo Terry, a senhora se lembra da mãe dele, a Sra. Serafina? " — Sua tia corou de raiva com a lembrança e Harry continuou. — "Ela é professora e seu pai também, Prof. Bunmi é um respeitado professor de Oxford e se ofereceu para dar aulas de assuntos trouxas, além de francês e latim, assim poderei me formar na escola normal e até fazer faculdade um dia." — Informou a ela e viu seu olhar surpreso. — "Eu vou deixar minhas coisas mágicas bem escondidas e farei meu deveres e treinamentos com Terry em sua casa, assim prometo que vocês não terão que se preocupar com nenhuma magia aqui. "

Sua tia ficou em silencio mais um pouco e por fim acenou, parecia razoável, ela pensou, apenas...

— E se o Vernon não aceitar? — Perguntou ela preocupada.

— Tia Petúnia, eu já lhe disse o que pode acontecer e minhas ameaças não são vazias, tio Vernon sempre gostou de me ver infeliz e não vou sofrer durante todo o verão para satisfazer sua mesquinhes e maldade. Aguentei isso o suficiente a minha vida toda, a senhora o convence que esse acordo é para o melhor de alguma maneira e poderemos conviver, razoavelmente. — Harry falou com firmeza deixando claro sua determinação.

— Ok, você fica no seu quarto quando seu tio chegar e conversarei com ele, vou convencê-lo. — Disse ela e dava para ver que estava ansiosa. — Amanhã, você começa a arrumar o jardim, isso vai aplacá-lo um pouco, ele não vai gostar nada de seu retorno mais cedo.

— Como disse, eu não tive escolha. — Disse Harry mal-humorado. — Vou trocar de roupa e desço para te ajudar com o almoço, já estou com fome, o café da manhã parece que foi ontem.

Harry não esperou por uma resposta e subiu para seu quarto ou antigo segundo quarto de Dudley e suspirou ao ver a bagunça e sujeira, sua tia não se preocupou nem em tirar o pó. Abrindo a janela para arejar lamentou não poder usar magia para limpar tudo em instantes, teria que ser tudo do jeito trouxa. Pegando seu baú, com o toque da varinha o ampliou e abrindo pegou uma roupa mais leve e simples, sabia que couro não ia agradar seu tio e não estava disposto a provocá-lo. Se houve algo bom de voltar para casa hoje foi poder conversar com sua tia antes dele chegar, isso evitaria, talvez, brigas e discussões. E o melhor, Harry conseguira ter uma conversa razoável com ela e saber algo novo sobre sua mãe, talvez, pensou, tia Petúnia não teria tanto medo da magia se Harry falasse disso normalmente e despertasse sua curiosidade. Suspirando, moveu a cabeça negativamente, tentara de tudo para agradar e conquistar o amor de sua tia e nunca conseguira, estava sendo tolo em acreditar que ela poderia mudar agora.

Ele desceu e abrindo a geladeira, suspirou de novo, praticamente só havia comidas industrializadas e cheias de gordura e açúcar. Encontrando queijo e ovos, alguma cebola e tomates, abriu o armário e pegou ervilhas, no freezer encontrou um meio frango assado e rosbife, mas não muito, havia carnes congeladas, mas isso só para o jantar. Quando sua tia entrou na cozinha o viu preparar uma grande e cheirosa omeletes e esquentando o frango e rosbife.

— Não tem quase nada saudável que eu posso comer, tia Petúnia. Teremos que ir ao Tesco hoje mesmo. — Disse Harry habilmente controlando as panelas.

— Como é essa dieta saudável que você precisa seguir, afinal? — Disse ela irritada enquanto arrumava a mesa para os dois almoçarem.

Harry explicou sobre as poções, seus problemas para absorver nutrientes, seus exercícios e os tipos de comida e a forma como deveriam ser preparados. Ele os serviu, seu prato uma montanha que fez sua tia arregalar os olhos de surpresa, mas Harry a ignorou e comeu tudo, estava muito bom, pensou, e ao pegar o que sobrou na frigideira lhe ofereceu mais e quando ela recusou ele comeu tudo com prazer.

— As poções me dão muita fome, tia Petúnia e eu estou crescendo bem rápido, desde setembro foram 8 centímetros, logo alcançarei meus colegas de ano. — Disse ele e depois se levantou e começou a lavar a louça.

— Muito bem, faça uma lista, farei outra e podemos ir ao hipermercado, terá mais opções e produtos mais frescos do que o Tesco. — Disse ela pensativa e pegando um caderno na gaveta do armário e uma caneta, começou sua lista enquanto Harry terminava de limpar a cozinha.

Depois Harry fez a sua, sua tia subiu e desceu com outra roupa e os dois saíram com seu carro na direção do hipermercado. Quando chegaram eles se separaram, sua tia sabia que ele podia se virar sem problemas e Harry pode se concentrar em escolher tudo o que precisava. Voltaram para casa com o carro atulhado e depois que guardaram tudo Petúnia avisou.

— Não vou preparar dois tipos de pratos, o melhor é fazermos do seu jeito e apenas acrescentar algo que agrade o meu Duduzinho e não irrite o seu tio. — Disse ela de cara amarrada.

— Ok, porque não sentamos e fazemos um cardápio para a semana, assim podemos pensar em pratos saudáveis e acrescentar algo que eles gostam, com organização será mais fácil. — Sugeriu Harry, ela se mostrou pensativa, mas depois concordou, hesitantemente.

Em meia hora eles organizaram cafés da manhãs, lanches, almoços e jantares, sempre com pratos variados e frescos, mas com alguma fritura ou molho que agradaria aos outros dois membros da casa. Harry achou que ela foi muito razoável e se perguntou se foram suas sutis ameaças ou o fato de que, na verdade, sua tia também gostava de comer comidas mais saudáveis. Ela não era magra por acaso, afinal, durante toda a sua vida Harry a observou deixar de lado o bacon, os embutidos, os doces e preferir saladas e legumes.

Depois, Harry subiu com balde, panos e vassouras e faxinou seu quarto de cima a baixo, apesar da esperança de que ele não ficaria uma semana naquela casa, não pretendia viver naquele chiqueiro nem um dia que fosse. Com tudo limpo ele foi tomar banho, sabendo que quando seu tio chegasse ficaria irritado ao ouvi-lo no banho.

Dudley, mais gordo que nunca, chegou às 4 muito mal-humorado e resmungando que estava com fome, sua tia já tinha chá e sanduíches preparados para ele e quando o viu na sala, sentado confortavelmente no sofá tomando seu chá, empalideceu.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou e colocou a bunda contra a parede como se quisesse protegê-la.

— Olá, Duda, tudo bem? Teve um bom ano? O meu foi incrível, aprendi muito. Estou aqui por que aqui é minha casa, lembra-se? — Harry não conseguiu evitar o sarcasmo e calmamente deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche e mastigou o olhando divertido. — Sente-se, os sanduiches estão incríveis.

— Mas... Mãe! — Gritou ele e sua tia apareceu.

— O que foi, Duudynho? Quer que mamãe prepare seu chá? — Perguntou com voz carinhosa.

— O que ele está fazendo aqui!? Eu não o quero aqui! — Gritou e depois olhou para o Harry com medo que ele o transformasse em um porco de verdade.

— O garoto voltou mais cedo, ele voltaria no domingo, mas... não se preocupe ursinho, ele vai se comportar. Querido, sente-se, você disse que estava com fome, preparei uns sanduiches bem gostosos. — Disse ela ansiosamente e preparou seu chá.

Dudley hesitou, mas a fome venceu e ele se sentou no sofá em frente ao Harry, sem tirar os olhos dele, pegou um sanduíche e deu uma gigantesca mordida. Harry também o encarava com um sorriso e comendo seu sanduíche, quando terminou moveu o braço na direção da mesa de centro para pegar outro e seu primo deu um pulo de susto. Controlando a vontade de rir, Harry ergueu os braços em sinal de paz e calmamente pegou um lanche no prato.

— Está tudo bem, Duda, não vou te machucar, até porque eu não tenho nenhum motivo para isso, não é? — Disse Harry o encarando com a sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso sarcástico.

— Ora, é claro que não, o meu Duduzinho é um anjinho, ele não faz mal a uma mosca. — Disse sua tia, Dudley se sentou e o encarou com olhos arregalados de medo e quando Harry lhe deu uma piscadela, engoliu em seco. — Coma, querido e me diga se foi tudo bem na escola, você terá mais aulas semana que vem?

— Siffm. — Respondeu ele com a boca cheia, mas sua tia não o corrigiu como sempre.

— Não devia já estar de férias, Duda? — Harry perguntou bebendo um gole do seu chá.

— Tenho que fazer algumas aulas extras, não fui bem em algumas matérias. — Disse ele mal-humorado e o olhando ainda com receio.

— Quais matérias? — Perguntou Harry.

— Matemática, Geografia e Ciências. Os professores estão pegando no meu pé, eu não fui tão mal assim. — Disse pegando seu terceiro lanche e comendo metade em uma mordida, nem reclamara da salada no meio, talvez porque não a vira, não tirava os olhos do Harry.

— É claro que sim, querido, você é tão inteligente e especial. Seus professores estão sendo muito exigentes, na segunda o acompanharei e conversarei com eles, você precisa de descanso, não pode continuar indo as aulas o verão todo. — Disse sua tia carinhosamente e penteou seus cabelos loiros com os dedos.

— Posso te ajudar se você quiser. — Ofereceu Harry depois que sua tia saiu da sala para fazer mais sanduíches, Duda já comera cinco.

Seu primo o encarou muito desconfiado, seus olhos pequenos e redondos quase se fecharam, parecia estar fazendo um grande esforço para pensar no que responder.

— Você estuda em uma escola de aberrações que ensinam a fazer aberrações, não sabe nada das coisas normais. — Respondeu ele finalmente.

— Sim, Duda, eu estudo em uma escola de magia que ensina magia, mas continuo a estudar as matérias do mundo trouxa. — Disse Harry e viu seu primo empalidecer.

— Você... Você não pode dizer essas anormalidades aqui, meu pai vai te ensinar. — Disse ele apavorado.

Harry suspirou, olhando para o primo e tentado pensar na melhor maneira de agir, poderia continuar a provocá-lo e se divertir vendo-o tremer de pavor, mas isso seria descer ao seu nível e ser um bullying. Dificilmente, algum dia, ele e o primo seriam amigos, mas, se Harry fosse obrigado a viver naquela casa até a maioridade, não queria que durante todos esses anos os dois fossem inimigos. Harry tinha inimigos de verdade e seu primo com certeza não era um deles.

— Olha, Duda, eu lamento que meu amigo Hagrid tenha lhe atacado em agosto passado, ele ficou nervoso e não queria te machucar. Eu sei que seus pais te ensinaram toda a sua vida que eu era uma aberração, nunca entendi porque até descobrir que é porque eu sou um bruxo. — Harry sorriu e seus olhos brilharam. — Não há nada de errado em ser um bruxo e fazer magia, como meu pais e também nada de errado em ser um trouxa e não ter magia. Ninguém é melhor ou pior que ninguém.

Harry olhou para o primo com atenção e o viu olhando-o desconfiado. Sabendo que não podia sobrecarregá-lo ou falar coisas que não tinha capacidade ou maturidade para entender, decidiu ir ao ponto.

"De qualquer forma, eu prometo que não vou, nunca, usar minha magia para te machucar, a não ser que você me ataque e eu precise me defender. O passado fica no passado e se você quiser não me importo em te ajudar com essas três matérias que estão difíceis para você. É sua decisão. — Disse Harry dando de ombros e se levantando pegou mais um lanche do prato que sua tia vinha trazendo da cozinha e deixou a sala. — Obrigado, tia Petúnia.

Mais tarde ele estava ajudando sua tia a fazer o jantar e começou a contar sobre os pratos que aprendera a fazer durante sua estadia na casa dos Boots. Petúnia fingiu não ouvir, mas suas expressões aqui ou ali a desmentia, Harry não se importou, decidido a agir como ele mesmo e como ela não o mandou calar a boca considerou isso um grande avanço.

— E se a senhora quiser poderíamos fazer o Gumbo tia, de um jeito mais inglês, talvez com menos pimentas, acho que a senhora gostaria. — Finalizou ele e ficou em silencio, que se prolongou e quando Harry abriu a boca para continuar a falar.

— Bem, parece interessante, suponho que possamos testar a receita algum dia... — Disse ela pensativamente.

Com um meio sorriso, Harry continuou contando outros pratos que fez e a promessa da Sra. Madaki em lhe ensinar a fazer doces típicos americanos, isso ganhou um franzir de lábios de sua tia que se apressou em dizer:

— Duvido que seja tão bom quanto os ingleses, minha mãe fazia os melhores doces e bolos, ninguém cozinhava tão bem quanto ela. — Disse e Harry parou de picar as cenouras, chocado. Duas vezes em um dia? Sua tia nunca falara de sua mãe ou de sua avó em todos esses anos e agora no mesmo dia falou das duas? E tudo porque ele se dispôs a falar firmemente com ela e não abaixar a cabeça e obedecer?

Harry a observou e a viu parada também como se surpresa, como se a muito tempo não pensasse em sua mãe com pensamentos que não estavam tomados pela raiva e amargura. Não querendo que ela voltasse atrás por constrangimento, Harry pensou rápido.

— Eu não sei, tia Petúnia, nunca provei nada que a vovó fez, mas os doces da Sra. Madaki são o céu, o roll de canela, Merlin, esse é o melhor de todos. Assim que aprender como, vou fazer aqui, aposto que o Duda não vai querer parar de comer. — Tagarelou Harry e pelo canto do olho viu sua tia descongelar aos poucos.

Aliviado Harry contou sobre o sucesso de seus Mince Pies no Abrigo e sua tia fez uma careta com a ideia de alimentar moradores de ruas, mas ele a ignorou e contou sobre como foi bom ajudar as crianças e que doara todas as roupas velhas do Duda para a caridade.

— Sra. Serafina as concerta com magia e depois as envia para uma ONG, que as distribui entre orfanatos e abrigos. — Disse Harry colocando a mesa para o jantar.

— Eu ia te perguntar de onde vieram essas roupas novas, imagino que aquela mulher as comprou para você? — Disse ela com voz azeda.

— Não, eu mesmo comprei, meu pai me deixou uma boa herança tia. Meu avô era um grande potioneer e até hoje recebo royalties por suas invenções, é por isso que mamãe e papai não trabalhavam, eles preferiram apenas lutar na guerra e tinham dinheiro mais que suficiente para nos manterem. — Disse Harry displicentemente. — Se a senhora quiser posso até pagar por meus gastos enquanto eu vivo aqui. — Acrescentou Harry, na verdade, até preferia pagar assim nunca mais tinha que ouvir que era um ingrato.

Sua tia pareceu muito chocada e demorou um tempo para responder.

— Isso... isso não é necessário e não deixe seu tio saber sobre isso ou...

— Nada, é minha herança mágica tia Petúnia, tio Vernon nunca poderia colocar as mãos e se tentasse, bem, vamos dizer que não seria muito saudável para ele. — Harry falou com um sorriso malicioso só de pensar no seu tio enfrentando os goblins, podia imaginar seu gerente de contas sacando sua espada e lhe arrancando a cabeça, rindo, ele continuou. — Pensando bem, deixe ele saber, acredito que seria muito divertido.

Nesse momento eles ouviram o barulho de carro na entrada e sua tia o apreçou para fora da cozinha.

— Vai, vou explicar a ele, não saia de lá até te chamar para o jantar. — Disse ela ansiosamente.

Harry obedeceu e subiu rapidamente, sempre quando seu tio chegava mal-humorado, tia Petúnia o tirava do caminho e só depois lhe chamava para a refeição. Na época ele tinha que ficar horas no armário, Harry era pequeno e tinha medo do tio, seu instinto lhe dizia para se manter longe. Algumas vezes quando não pode evitar sua tia entrava na frente e não o deixava lhe bater, com o tempo Harry aprendeu a ficar quieto, invisível e solicito. Detestava a ideia de se esconder no quarto como um garotinho outra vez, mas quando ouviu o rugido de fúria do tio decidiu que foi para melhor.

Nesse momento, Edwiges entrou pela janela e pousou em seu poleiro de galho de árvore, Harry ainda se lembrava o quanto ela ficara feliz com seu presente e muitas vezes sua amiga preferiria dormir em seu quarto do que no corujal.

— Oi, garota, você voou rápido. — Disse e pegando seu pote foi ao banheiro silenciosamente e voltou com água, no outro lhe serviu alguns petiscos saborosos. — Agora menina, me escute, meu tio acabou de chegar e saber que estou de volta, por isso os gritos. Eu vou te proteger, mas, se as coisas ficarem muito difíceis, você foge e voa para a casa do Terry, ok? Sra. Serafina vai cuidar de você. — Edwiges piou alto protestando e ele sorriu, a acariciando. — Eu sei que você quer me proteger, mas eu ficarei bem.

Nesse momento ele ouviu passos nas escadas e olhando em volta rapidamente se posicionou de maneira que pudesse se defender e sua coruja, mas sem parecer muito ameaçador. A porta do quarto se abriu com violência batendo na parede e sua amiga piou e abriu as asas assustada, Harry apenas olhou calmamente para seu tio alto e gordo na entrada. Tia Petúnia atrás dele demonstrava ainda mais ansiedade, pela pequena fresta em que Harry a via.

— Olá, tio Vernon! — Exclamou Harry sorridente. — Estou de volta! Como foi o seu ano? Sentiu minha falta?

Seu tio, que já estava vermelho de raiva, se engasgou com seu cumprimento alegre e começou a sufocar com a saliva ficando meio arroxeado, sua tia percebeu e lhe deu um tapa estalado nas costas. Isso resolveu, porque Vernon respirou fundo e o encarou furioso, na verdade seus olhos redondos de porco pareciam querer matá-lo. Harry sorriu ainda mais, seria muito divertido fazê-lo se contorcer.

— Sua tia me disse que você voltou mais cedo, foi expulso daquela escola de aberrações? Será que nem as aberrações aguentaram você, garoto? — Disse ele com o sorriso perverso de sempre, que mostrava seu prazer em ofendê-lo ou vê-lo infeliz.

Harry riu divertidamente e viu seu tio arregalar os olhos de espanto.

— Tio Vernon, sempre um piadista. Na verdade, essa é uma boa história e já que está tão interessado, vou te contar. Meu professor de Defesa, que era um seguidor do assassino dos meus pais, Voldemort, bem, ele tentou me matar, imagine isso. Seu nome era Quirrell, um péssimo professor, tio e gago, o senhor o detestaria. Acredita que ele usava um turbante roxo! — Harry disse escandalizado e continuou a história como se o tio não o olhasse cada vez mais chocado e furioso, seu rosto voltou a arroxear. — Bem, eu tive que me defender, claro, não ia ficar parado e deixar ele me matar, não é? Nós lutamos e, no fim, eu o matei.

Harry terminou com um sorriso brilhante como se sua última declaração fosse algo dito normalmente em uma conversa. Seu tio empalideceu e ofegou.

— Ma...Matou!? — Disse ele com voz sufocada.

— Sim, eu explodi sua cabeça com um feitiço, seu cérebro voou por todos os lados, até que foi legal. Eu posso mostrar para o senhor como eu fiz... — Disse Harry solicito sacando a varinha com grande habilidade e seu tio deu um passo atrás quase pisando em sua tia, que também muito pálida o encarava com olhos arregalados.

— Não! Eu não preciso ver nada! — Gritou seu tio com olhos apavorados.

— Não? Tem certeza? Eu não me importo. Bem, de qualquer forma, ver a cabeça do Quirrell explodir daquele jeito me deu alguns pesadelos. — Disse Harry guardando de volta a varinha e seu sorriso se mostrou meio culpado. — Meio bobo, eu sei, quer dizer o cara usava um turbante roxo, só por isso merecia ter a cabeça explodida, mas meu diretor achou que ficar longe do lugar onde eu o explodi poderia me ajudar com os pesadelos e por isso me trouxe para casa mais cedo. — Concluiu Harry com um sorriso brilhante. — E, bem, aqui estou, tio Vernon!

Seu tio o olhava como se Harry tivesse perdido completamente a sanidade e meio suando olhou para a esposa, ela lhe dissera que o garoto estava diferente e que ameaçara se defender com magia e chamar a polícia. Agora se perguntava se, naquela escola de loucos, o garoto não perdera de vez o juízo, mas porque o mandaram de volta? Se ele se tornara um assassino louco devia estar em um hospício ou na prisão. Harry viu sua tia sinalizar para seu tio e ele achou que depois do que lhe dissera o homem recuaria, mas quando o viu tomar ar e encontrar coragem, percebeu que era tolice ter esperado isso. Vernon Dursley nunca foi muito inteligente, sua cabeça enorme não era por ter um grande cérebro.

— Bem, rrrhhhhh... Sua tia me disse que vocês chegaram a um acordo sobre... Bem, sua estadia em minha casa. — Disse ele e Harry decidiu esclarecer alguns pontos.

— Sim e acredito que foi um bom acordo e como é a casa da minha tia também, ela concordou, certo, Tia Petúnia? — Disse ele lhe lançando um sorriso e piscadela.

— Sim... quer dizer, hum... Vernon, eu já lhe falei, o menino vai se comportar e me ajudar com as tarefas, mas precisa se alimentar bem por causa da sua saúde. — Disse Petúnia com firmeza. — Se ele ficar doente, seu povo esquisito poderia nos trazer problemas.

— Sim, sim, entendi Tuney. — Disse seu tio rapidamente. — Bem... sua tia me disse que você vai passar tempo na casa de algumas aberrações e por isso não vai poder fazer suas tarefas normais?

— Sim, vou continuar estudando durante o verão na casa do meu amigo, Terry é o nome dele, seu avô é um professor respeitado em Oxford, a Universidade. E a mãe dele, Sra. Serafina também é professora, vou estudar assuntos trouxas e mágicos, mas ajudarei a minha tia com algumas tarefas. — Disse Harry sorrindo simpaticamente.

— Sim, bem, bem, o problema é que não quero saber das suas anormalidades na minha casa, assim você vai me entregar suas coisas da escola de aberrações e esse negócio que você usa para fazer aberrações. — Disse ele apontado para seu braço com seu dedo gordo feito um salsichão.

— Isso? — Disse Harry sacando a varinha novamente e viu seu tio recuar de olhos arregalados. Sorrindo ainda mais ele disse. — Se chama varinha tio Vernon, Va-ri-nha, não é difícil de lembrar e com ela eu faço Ma-gi-a, veja, três silabas bem simples.

Seu tio voltou a mostrar fúria e dando um passo à frente gritou:

— Não fale dessas suas anormalidades em minha casa garoto! E você vai me entregar essa coisa e todo o resto, que vou manter trancado no seu armário e essa coruja, vai ficar presa na gaiola, não quero saber dessa ave esquisita voando para dentro e para fora, os vizinhos vão ver e eu não terei nada disso. — Seus berros agitaram Edwiges que abriu as asas agitadas e lhe lançou um olhar mortal, Harry podia imaginar os pensamentos da sua amiga, pois estava igualmente irritado.

— Não. — Disse simplesmente.

— O que!? Sua aberração ingrata! Você não vai me desafiar na minha casa! — Berrou e deu outro passo à frente entrando no quarto ameaçador.

— Vernon! — Gritou sua tia, mas Harry ergueu sua varinha e isso o imobilizou na hora.

— Não precisa se preocupar tia Petúnia, tio Vernon sabe o que o espera se tentar alguma coisa, não é, tiozinho? — Disse ele com olhos frios, voz baixa e perigosa. Seu sorriso desaparecera de vez. — Não vou lhe entregar meu material ou minha varinha porque, como lhe disse, vou usar durante o verão para continuar estudando. Não vou prender minha coruja, ela nem tem mais gaiola e é livre para ir e vir como quiser e se você ousar machucá-la o que eu fiz com o idiota do Quirrell vai parecer uma brincadeira perto do que farei com você. Estou sendo claro!? — Disse Harry dando alguns passos à frente até seu tio recuar para o corredor, seus olhos apavorados não deixaram sua varinha por um segundo e além de pálido deu para ver o suor aparecer em sua testa. E, pela primeira vez, Harry não se importou de provocar medo em alguém, na verdade, era muito satisfatório.

— Vo.…você ousa me ameaçar, garoto... — Disse ele com voz trêmula.

Harry não aguentou e riu, parecia mesmo meio insano.

— Claro que ouso! Merlin, o que você achou que eu faria quando voltasse? Ficasse olhando, passivamente, enquanto você trancava minhas coisas, minha coruja? Hahaha! Eu teria que ser um idiota mesmo. — Disse Harry malicioso, sem conseguir deixar de rir. — Vamos ser claros e sinceros aqui, tio, não nos suportamos. — Harry gesticulou com a varinha entre ele e o tio, que se encolheu. — Nos odiamos seria mais preciso, mas somos obrigados magicamente a viver sob o mesmo teto e acredite, quase entendo seu ódio pela magia, só por isso. O senhor sempre teve uma imensa satisfação em tornar minha vida nessa casa um inferno, não me esqueci, saiba. — Continuou ele ainda movendo a varinha e quando a ponta ia na direção dele, Vernon se encolhia apavorado. — E, claro, posso imaginar que o senhor deve estar pensando em continuar a tentar fazer o mesmo no futuro, mas aqui é o negócio: O senhor pode até tentar, mas, Não... Vai... Conseguir. — Disse ele enfatizando as palavras e movendo sua varinha negativamente. — Agora se eu decidir fazer o mesmo... — Harry sorriu brilhantemente e deu até um pulinho de animação, lembrou um pouco Bubbles. — Ah, tio Vernon, eu prometo que serei muito, mas muito criativo e só vou parar quando o senhor estiver chorando feito um bebê, implorando por misericórdia. Vou te esfolar vivo e te assar feito um porco.

Harry viu seu tio arregalar os olhos e se encolher ainda mais contra a parede, mais um pouco e ele a atravessaria, pensou, e decidiu parar, era melhor não exagerar em seu blefe.

"Então, como serão nossos verões? Você vai honrar o acordo que fiz com minha tia ou... — Disse Harry arqueando a sobrancelha e movendo a varinha.

— O acordo com sua tia está bom... muito bom. — Disse Vernon apressadamente, suando de tanto medo, o garoto estava insano, pensou.

— Maravilha! — Exclamou Harry com um grande sorriso e guardando sua varinha bateu palmas. — Olha só, estamos todos de acordo, como uma verdadeira família. Isso é emocionante. Porque não descemos todos e jantamos, estou faminto e não posso ficar muito tempo sem comer...

Harry fechou seu quarto e desceu as escadas tagarelando como se realmente eles fossem uma família e seus tios o seguiu chocados e apavorados. Quando se sentaram à mesa, Harry fez um prato gigantesco para si e pegou um copo de leite, seu tio o encarou com olhos raivosos, uma veia saltada na testa e os bigodes tremendo com seus suspiros e resmungos de raiva inaudíveis. Sua tia se sentou e comeu muito pouco, lançando olhares ansiosos na direção do marido e sobrinho. Dudley, mais uma vez esqueceu de reclamar dos legumes e verduras, encarando os pais e o primo de boca aberta e depois comendo feito um louco com medo de Harry comer tudo, afinal, parecia que agora quem mandava ali era ele.

Harry comeu com prazer, a comida estava muito boa, mas o melhor foi a expressão de seu tio, foi sem dúvida a refeição mais satisfatória de sua vida naquela casa.

Enquanto o dia de Harry se desenrolava na casa dos tios a carta de Terry voava para St. Albans e encontrou Falc em seu quarto se vestindo para o jantar pouco depois de chegar do trabalho. Ele ouviu a batida na janela e deixou a coruja de celeiro marrom entrar.

— Olá garota, de onde você é? — Perguntou Falc tirando a carta e ao ver a letra do filho, sorriu. — Hogwarts? Foi uma longa viagem, se você quiser pode descansar lá no sótão, tem água e petiscos também. Obrigado. — Disse ele e a viu voar pela janela.

Abriu a carta, pensando o que Terry teria a dizer, que não poderia esperar até domingo e seu rosto empalideceu quando viu suas palavras grandes e instáveis.

PAI! DUMBLEDORE TIROU HARRY DA ESCOLA! LOGO DEPOIS DO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ! DISSE QUE IA LEVÁ-LO PARA A CASA DOS TIOS! QUE ERA BOM PARA O HARRY SUPERAR OS PESADELOS PELO QUE ACONTECEU!

HARRY DISSE PARA NÃO IR NA CASA DOS TIOS! ELE TEME QUE DUMBLEDORE AUMENTE A VIGILÂNCIA! DISSE QUE DUMBELDORE PARECIA MEIO DESEPERADO, ELE ACREDITA QUE PODE TER DESCOBERTO SOBRE A AUDIÊNCIA!

TERRY BOOT

— Mas que porra é essa! — Disse ele e terminando de se vestir desceu as escadas correndo. — Serafina!?

— Na cozinha! — Quando entrou na cozinha viu sua mulher cortando alguns legumes. — Porque está gritando?

— Leia isso! — Disse lhe entregando a carta. Serafina enxugou a mão no avental, a pegou e leu rapidamente empalidecendo.

— Como? Você disse que não tinha como ele descobrir até a audiência! Falc! Harry está a horas sozinho naquela casa e ainda não quer que o verifiquemos? — Serafina tentou soltar o avental, mas Falc a deteve.

— Querida, Harry está certo, se Dumbledore descobriu sobre a audiência de alguma maneira e o levou a Rua dos Alfeneiros é porque acredita que lá ele está inacessível. Se descobrir que podemos encontrá-lo poderia levar Harry para um lugar desconhecido. — Disse Falc urgentemente e ela parou de lutar.

— E o que fazemos? Falc!? Aquelas pessoas o odeiam, a tia o tratou muito mal e ele disse que quando o tio está em casa é muito pior. — Serafina tinha os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

— Eu sei, mas eles não sabem que o Harry não pode fazer magia, isso vai mantê-los em cheque por alguns dia que precisamos, mesmo que Dumbledore tenha descoberto sobre a audiência isso não impedirá que ela aconteça. — Falc foi firme e pegou a carta. — Vou a Abadia, preciso mostrar isso ao meu pai e Sirius, descobrir como a informação chegou a ele. Talvez papai tenha uma ideia de como agir a partir de agora, precisaremos mudar de estratégia. Não acredito que volte para o jantar, querida.

Falc lhe deu um beijo e rapidamente usou o flu na sala de estar para chegar a Abadia. Caminhando até o escritório encontrou Sirius e seu pai conversando sobre um mapa sobre a mesa.

— Filho? — Sr. Boot disse, surpreso em vê-lo.

— Não tenho boas notícias. — E sem mais lhes entregou a carta.

— Dumbledore! O que ele está fazendo? — Sr. Boot estava furioso.

— De que pesadelos o Terry está falando? E o que aconteceu para o Harry ter pesadelos? — Disse Sirius confuso e preocupado.

— Nem tinha pensado nisso, você tem razão, Terry não menciona nada em nenhuma de suas cartas, a última foi para falar que a Ravenclaw foi a campeã da Taça de Quadribol. — Disse Falc voltando a ler a carta. — Confesso que fiquei mais preocupado com o Harry nos Dursleys, sozinho. E como Dumbledore descobriu sobre o nosso pedido de guarda? Isso não poderia acontecer até que uma audiência fosse marcada e ele intimado a comparecer.

— Os envolvidos na área de direito infantil são magicamente vinculados a manter segredo sobre os casos, a informação não veio do Tribunal ou do Departamento Infantil! — Disse Sr. Boot com firmeza. — Pode ser que ele tenha um espião em algum lugar, mas ainda me parece estranho, Falc, você deu entrada ontem à tarde com o pedido de guarda e apresentou as provas que devem ter sido analisadas durante todo o dia de hoje. Como raios Dumbledore saberia de qualquer coisa?

— Ele não poderia ter colocado o nome do Harry sob algum tipo de encantamento para ser alertado em caso do seu nome ser acionado judicialmente? — Perguntou Sirius tenso.

— Só se ele perdeu completamente a sanidade, fazer um Tabu com o nome de alguém assim é completamente ilegal e exigiria magia negra. Por Merlin, isso causaria tantos problemas que, os que ele vem enfrentando na ICW por causa da sua prisão, seriam brincadeiras de criança. — Sr. Boot caminhou de um lado ao outro furiosamente.

— Ok, ok, se não foi do Ministério, a informação poderia ter vindo de outra fonte, meu escritório não, nem minha secretária sabe sobre nada disso, trabalhei apenas de casa. Sirius? Pai? — Perguntou os olhando intensamente.

— Eu não disse nada a ninguém. Nem sua mãe sabe nada sobre isso, fiquei com medo que ela acabasse comentando com a Srta. Cassiane. — Respondeu o Sr. Boot e depois olhou para Sirius.

— Eu também não disse nada, sei como o sigilo é... — Sirius parou e ficou pálido, depois leu a carta de novo. — Ele não teria...

— Sirius? O que foi? Você disse a alguém sobre nossos planos? — Falc perguntou em tom cortante.

— Não, não falei disso e na carta não fica claro, poderia não ser a audiência, é possível que Dumbledore soube de outra coisa. — Disse Sirius ansiosamente.

— Sim, Terry diz que Harry falou que Dumbledore parecia desesperado, se ele inventou alguma desculpa esfarrapada para levar Harry embora de Hogwarts mais cedo é porque não quer o menino se encontrando com...

— Comigo! Ele não o quer se encontrando comigo! — Disse Sirius e pegando sua jaqueta do braço da poltrona a vestiu. — E já sei o que aconteceu, vou apenas confirmar e depois vou a Surrey ver se meu afilhado está bem.

— Sirius...

— Eu sei, não posso ser visto e não serei. Não façam nada até que eu volte, não vou me demorar. — Disse ele e caminhando até o ponto de aparatação, desapareceu com um estalo.

— Espero que ele não faça nenhuma loucura. — Disse Falc e suspirando se sentou em uma poltrona. — Independente do motivo que levou Dumbledore a tirar Harry da escola, isso apenas demonstra sua intenção de controlar a vida do menino. Pai, ele não vai ceder facilmente, pelo contrário, não duvido que use armas nada éticas para ter o menino aonde quer.

— Você acredita que vamos perder? — Sr. Boot perguntou sensato.

— Em se tratando de, com quem estamos lutando, sim acredito que temos grandes chances de perder, tinha esperança que as provas pesariam a decisão a nosso favor e que o próprio Dumbledore reconheceria que o melhor para o Harry é não ficar com seus tios. Mas a verdade é que estou apenas esperando que as coisas aconteçam porque seria o normal acontecer assim, mas nada nessa história é normal. Nada. — Disse Falc, levantando-se e andando de um lado para o outro.

— Você precisa mudar suas estratégias. — Disse seu pai firme.

— Eu disse isso a Serafina pouco antes de vir aqui, o senhor tem alguma ideia? — Falc o olhou curioso.

— Acredito que você terá que ser mais agressivo, Falc.

— Não posso fazer isso, basicamente, eu trabalho para ele e se perder ou não Dumbledore continua como o Tutor de Harry e controla sua herança. — Falc acenou negativamente, não podia se tornar um inimigo declarado do diretor.

— Ele não pode te dispensar. — Disse Sr. Boot, dando de ombros.

— Não, não pode, mas poderia tornar meu trabalho impossível ou poderia entrar com uma ação de improcedência, dizer que usei de meios ilícitos para conseguir me tornar o advogado do menino. Nada me surpreenderia vindo desse desconhecido Albus Dumbledore. — Disse Falc preocupadíssimo.

— Então, eu vejo apenas uma saída, Falc, você e Serafina precisam de um advogado. — Disse Sr. Boot muito sério e viu os olhos de seu filho se iluminarem com a nova ideia.

Enquanto os dois Boots renovavam os planos, Sirius aparatou em uma entrada familiar e bateu na porta. Remus a abriu e sorriu ao vê-lo, mas quando Sirius entrou muito zangado, seu rosto ficou bem sério.

— Sirius? Algo aconteceu?

— Você contou a ele! Não foi? Você escreveu a Dumbledore e contou a ele que eu pretendia encontrar o Harry na estação no domingo. — Sirius estava além de furioso, estava muito cansado de confiar e ser traído como um idiota.

— O que? — Remus ficou pálido. — Eu... sim, eu escrevi e mencionei isso, mas...

— E por isso o menino foi tirado de Hogwarts hoje de manhã, não vai participar do banquete e comemoração do campeonato das casas que a Ravenclaw ganhou, não vai viajar de trem com seus amigos e se divertir. E eu... — Sirius parou, ele vira Harry em abril, mas o desejo de revê-lo era enorme e Remus não sabia que seria um reencontro. — Depois de mais de 10 anos sem vê-lo, eu lhe disse como sentia falta dele, você sabe o quanto eu o amo. Se você nem se lembrou ou se importou com ele nos últimos 10 anos, isso é com você! Mas me impedir de encontrá-lo, quando estava tão perto... Eu achei que tinha me perdoado, que éramos amigos de novo...

— Não! Sirius! Eu te perdoei, somos amigos e eu me importo com o Harry! — Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos angustiado.

— Então, porque me fez essa crueldade e ao Harry!? Ele nem sabe porque foi tirado às pressas da escola! Eu achei que poderia confiar em você! Que poderia ser eu mesmo e não ficar controlando cada coisa que lhe falo por medo de você me espionar para o Dumbledore! — Sirius gritou magoado.

— Eu não o espionei! Não foi isso, me deixe explicar, Sirius... escute... Eu escrevi ao Prof. Dumbledore para lhe contar que finalmente tínhamos nos encontrado e nos perdoado. Contei como você estava se recuperando bem e que estava mais calmo e maduro, fazendo tratamentos para se recuperar de Azkaban. — Remus falou rápido. — Disse a ele dos seus planos de no futuro, futuro, Sirius, conseguir recuperar o Harry como deveria ter sido e que eu achava que isso seria maravilhoso para vocês dois e que deixaria James e Lily felizes, pois era o que eles queriam que acontecesse. Eu mencionei que você pretendia encontrá-lo na chegada do expresso, mas nunca pensei... Sirius, não entendo porque ele agiria assim, impedir vocês de se encontrarem, mas eu não quis jamais, jamais fazer algo para prejudicá-los...

Remus estava ofegante e angustiado, seu rosto muito pálido.

— Mas eu lhe disse que pretendia me encontrar com Dumbledore em breve e eu mesmo diria tudo isso a ele, Remus! Você não precisa me defender como se eu fosse um criminoso. Eu não preciso de carta de recomendação! — Sirius também estava ofegante. — Ele é MEU afilhado e fui impedido de estar com ele por atos criminosos de bruxos que fingem ser o que não são, incluindo Albus Dumbledore! Não vou ficar implorando permissão como se, eu, eu fosse o criminoso nessa história! Minha única preocupação é o Harry! Apenas ele! Eu não sou o melhor para ele agora, mas não vou desistir de ser o padrinho que James queria que eu fosse! Você pode ir lá e dizer isso ao seu amado diretor. — Encerrou Sirius com escárnio.

Depois ele se encaminhou para a porta.

— Sirius... Sirius, eu... eu não tive a intenção... Eu...

— Eu, eu, eu, eu! Sempre eu! — Sirius gritou em fúria e deu um soco na parede. — Tudo é sempre sobre você! O garoto que teve uma sorte tão cruel, tendo que esconder sua condição, a dor terrível das transformações, um monstro horrível. Você está sempre mergulhado nessa auto piedade sem fim e é apenas a si mesmo que enxerga! Olhe em volta porra! Eu também tive uma maldita infância do caralho! Eu também detesto o sangue ruim que corre nas minhas veias e odeio quando as pessoas só vêm um Black quando olham para mim. Um monstro. Eu passei os últimos 10 anos naquele inferno relembrando cada maldita lembrança ruim, cada surra, cada palavras cruéis e dor, de novo e de novo. Eu também perdi tudo naquela noite. — Sirius o olhou com tristeza agora e não raiva. — E o Harry também, enquanto você se isolava aqui e mergulhava em auto aversão e piedade, meu Harry crescia sem os pais mais incríveis, ele perdeu o maior amor do mundo naquela noite e eu quero apenas lhe dar uma parte disso de volta. — Sirius suspirou exausto. — Isso não se trata de você ou de mim, se trata dele e é bom que você perceba logo ou não terá um lugar na vida dele.

— O que quer dizer? — Sussurrou Remus tristemente.

— Quer dizer que, se tiver que lutar com o grande Albus Dumbledore pelo meu afilhado, eu vou, começarei uma maldita guerra se for necessário. E você, trate de decidir de que lado vai ficar porque não vou ter outro traidor perto de mim, fingindo ser meu amigo. Uma vez foi o suficiente.

Sirius sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas estava cansado de ser politicamente correto, estava cansado de pagar pelos erros, covardias e crimes de outras pessoas. Sem esperar uma resposta, ele deixou a pequena casa e aparatou até Surrey, o parque mesmo depois de escurecer era muito familiar. Serafina trouxera todos da família até aqui para que, em caso de emergência, ela não fosse a única a saber a localização do Harry. Transformando-se em Almofadinhas, ele logo localizou o número 4 na Rua dos Alfeneiros e espiou pela janela da cozinha, suspirou de alivio ao ver seu afilhado sentado à mesa comendo tranquilamente.

Observando com atenção viu o olhar raivoso e medroso do tio morsa, a ansiedade e preocupação da tia cavalo. O garoto gordo estava de costas, mas parecia tenso enquanto empurrava comida sem parar garganta abaixo. Harry comia devagar e tinha um sorriso satisfeito. Quando o viu terminar, deu um latido e seu afilhado o olhou diretamente nos olhos e abriu um enorme sorriso surpreso e feliz.

Harry terminou seu prato e satisfeito ia pedir para deixar a mesa quando ouviu um latido muito familiar, olhando para a janela viu Almofadinhas e sorriu.

— O que foi isso? — Disse sua tia Petúnia como sempre atenta ao seu jardim. — Foi um latido de cachorro!? — Perguntou horrorizada, ela detestava cachorro.

— Parece que sim, dever ser algum cachorro vadio, Tuney. — Disse Vernon tentando acalmá-la.

— Mas parecia no jardim, Vernon e se ele estragar minhas roseiras!? — Exclamou Petúnia apavorada.

— Deixa que eu verifico, tia Petúnia, já terminei meu jantar. — Disse Harry e sem esperar resposta, rapidamente saiu pela porta dos fundos ao jardim traseiro. Almofadinhas surgiu um instante depois e logo em seguida seu padrinho. — Sirius! — Sussurrou Harry mergulhando em um abraço de esmagar ossos.

— Ei, garoto, como você está? — Sussurrou Sirius, o enchendo de beijos nos cabelos bagunçados e na testa, se afastando o encarou nos olhos. — Você está bem? Eles te maltrataram?

— Não, eu os ameacei com a minha varinha e até com a polícia, consegui um acordo bom. Enquanto eles não souberem que não posso fazer magia, estou seguro, eu juro. — Disse Harry ao ver seu olhar atento.

— Ok, estávamos aflitos quando recebemos a carta do Terry. — Disse Sirius e o apertou de novo contra o peito. — Não se preocupe, a audiência será em breve, algum dia da semana que vem e...

— Mas, Sirius! Dumbledore estava agindo muito estranho, mentindo da maneira mais absurda ou ele me acha muito burro ou nem se importa que eu perceba sua falsidade. — Disse Harry aflito. — Acho que ele descobriu sobre a audiência...

— Calma, calma, não se preocupe, não foi isso que aconteceu. — Sirius resumiu rapidamente e Harry suspirou de alivio. — Remus não teve a intenção que isso acontecesse, sinto muito, nunca deveria ter dito nada. Você perdeu o banquete de despedida, a comemoração da sua casa, tempo com seus amigos, a viagem no expresso, tudo por minha culpa...

— Não foi sua culpa, você não tinha como saber que Lupim faria isso e muito menos a loucura do Dumbledore. Sirius, acredito que vamos ter que mudar de estratégia, Dumbledore não vai permitir que eu deixe a casa dos meus tios...

— Garoto! O que você está fazendo aí fora? — A voz do seu tio Vernon soou na cozinha e Harry rapidamente gritou de volta.

— Eu encontrei um gambá, tio Vernon! Estou tentando espantá-lo! Sirius, nosso tempo acabou e é melhor ninguém voltar, a Sra. Figg vai estar mais vigilante que nunca, aposto. — Harry disse e o abraçou de novo.

— Ok, tenha cuidado e não hesite em se defender e ir para St. Albans se for necessário. E fique tranquilo, os Boots são incríveis e eles vão pensar em estratégias para vencer Dumbledore. Fique seguro. — E Sirius se transformou em Almofadinhas e saiu rapidamente, fazendo barulho de dor, derrubando a lata de lixo e depois acelerou.

Harry sorriu e fingindo estar ofegante entrou de volta na cozinha correndo e animado.

— Era um gambá enorme, tio, lancei alguns feitiços nele, acho que o danado não chega muito longe. Vai sangrar até morrer, deu para ver suas tripas se arrastando atrás dele. — Disse com um sorriso maníaco.

Sua tia ficou verde e arregalou os olhos horrorizada, Vernon o olhou apavorado como se encarasse um louco homicida e Dudley ficou pálido e virando a cabeça para o lado vomitou todo o jantar no chão branco da cozinha limpíssima da mãe. Com cara de nojo, Harry saiu do caminho e rapidamente subiu para o seu quarto rindo muito, ainda que, silenciosamente.

No dia seguinte ele acordou cedo, tendo deixado a janela aberta para Edwiges entrar e sair viu que ela dormia com sua cabeça sob as asas. Vestindo sua roupa de exercícios Harry desceu para o jardim, se alongou e depois saiu para correr pela vizinhança com seu discman ligado no ouvido. Ele ficou guardado desde setembro porque em Hogwarts não funcionara nem com pilhas. Suspirando feliz, apesar dos sonhos ruis e da preocupação com a audiência, Harry se concentrou na corrida, no ritmo e na adrenalina o percorrendo. Amava correr.

Uma hora depois retornou e a casa ainda dormia, subindo tomou banho e se vestiu, quando desceu sua tia estava na cozinha e com um sorriso animado, que contrastava com a expressão fechada da tia, Harry a cumprimentou:

— Bom dia tia Petúnia! — Se servindo do chá Harry se sentou à sua frente e viu sua expressão se tornar ainda mais azeda.

— Porque estava tomando banho tão cedo? Seu tio não vai gostar. — Disse ela ríspida.

— Eu me exercito, lembra-se? Corri por todo o bairro e como estava suado precisei de um banho. E agora vou preparar o café da manhã porque estou faminto. — Disse ele e tomando se ultimo chá se levantou para fazer o que dissera. — Preparo só para nós dois ou tio Vernon já está acordado?

— Ele ainda está dormindo, nem sei como, tente não fazer muito barulho quando tomar banho. — Disse ela ainda de cara fechada. — Eu ouvi você gritando durante a noite, estava tendo pesadelos pelo jeito, o que você disse ao seu tio sobre seu professor é verdade? Que você... o matou? — Ela perguntou em um sussurro, parecia não querer saber.

Harry parou o que fazia e suspirando se apoiou no balcão de costas para ela e fechou os olhos tentando afastar as imagens do seu pesadelo.

— Infelizmente, sim. Mas não sinto nenhum prazer de ter feito isso... Foi apenas defesa, era ele ou eu... — Disse ele em um sussurro cansado. — Lamento pelos pesadelos, não há muito que eu possa fazer, estou tentando meditação, mas... bem, talvez com o tempo...

E não querendo falar mais nada começou a cozinhar o café da manhã. Sua tia também não disse nada ou fez mais perguntas. Harry preparou um café da manhã farto e saudável, mesmo sua tia pareceu apreciar a ausência de bacon e pão ainda que parecia chocada com a quantidade que ele comeu.

— Vou começar no jardim agora de manhã tia Petúnia, com o sol fresco. A senhora precisa me dizer o que quer feito ou se vai ser o mesmo de sempre. — Disse Harry quando terminou e foi lavar os pratos.

— Bem... apenas a gramas e os arbusto precisam ser cortados, mas a flores, minhas roseiras não estão tão bonitas esse ano, não sei porque. Você deve poda-las e tirar as ervas daninhas. — Disse sua tia meio ordenando, meio pedindo. Parecia meio bizarro vindo dela.

— Não estão tão bonitas porque não foi eu quem cuidou delas, tia Petunia. — Disse Harry com um sorriso quando terminou a louça e a encarou.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quer dizer que eu herdei o dom da minha mãe para Feitiço e para cuidar das flores, ainda que tenha sido acidental, quando arrumava o jardim usava minha magia para que elas ficassem mais bonitas e a grama mais verde. — Harry aumentou seu sorriso ao ver sua expressão chocada. — Não se lembra que o nosso jardim era o que demorava mais para crescer? E mesmo na época de seca e racionamento de água a grama estava sempre verde e as flores vivas?

— Eu... Sim, eu me lembro, mas... — Petúnia não parecia ter palavras.

— Interessante, não é? Todos esses anos a senhora com medo da magia e na verdade, não percebia o quanto ela é útil e bela.

Não querendo exagerar, Harry rapidamente saiu da cozinha assoviado e foi para o jardim, decidiu começar pelas flores e foram quase duas horas antes de podar, limpar as ervas daninhas e replantar algumas em lugares estratégicos para tornar o jardim mais bonito. Harry se conectou com a natureza e a magia cantou suavemente enquanto ele trabalhava, quando terminou essa parte as flores já pareciam mais vivas e bonitas.

Ele fez uma pausa para lanche e estava comendo um segundo sanduíche e bebendo leite quando seu tio e primo apareceram para o café da manhã.

— Menino! Você não devia estar cuidando do jardim? — Vernon falou grosseiramente.

— Eu fiz isso pela manhã tio Vernon e mais tarde quando o sol baixar vou terminar. — Respondeu Harry.

— Bem, enquanto isso você vai lavar meu carro. E nada de risca-lo.

— Não. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— O que? Não!? — Seu tio começou a ficar vermelho e seu bigode estremeceu de raiva.

— Vernon? Porque está gritando, querido? — Sua tia apareceu do jardim onde estava apreciando suas lindas flores.

— Tio Vernon quer que eu lave seu carro e eu estava dizendo a ele que isso não faz parte do nosso acordo. Certo, tia Petúnia? — Harry falou com um sorriso amigável e pegou outro lanche.

— Sim, Vernon, o menino vai cuidar do jardim, eu lhe disse. — Petúnia falou com expressão azeda.

— Mas..., Mas Tuney...

— Por que o senhor não ensina o Dudley a lavar o carro? — Sugeriu ele olhando para seu primo que não dissera uma palavra porque estava muito concentrado em enfiar toda a comida da mesa em sua boca.

Ao ouvir seu nome ele levantou o rosto gordo confuso e gorduroso de bacon e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar. Terry tinha razão, seus tios o estavam deixando doente também.

— Off qhue? — Disse com a boca cheia e nenhum dos pais o corrigiu.

— Dudley?

— Sim, um dia ele vai ter um carro e precisa aprender a cuidar dele, é algo que todo homem precisa saber, não é? — Disse Harry sorrindo para o tio.

Vernon ficou pensativo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Dudley, sentindo o perigo, engoliu a comida rapidamente e falou.

— Eu vou para a casa do Piers estudar, mãe eu te falei, ele vai me explicar matemática, lembra? — E lançou seu olhar de cachorrinho a sua mãe que já estava pronta para fazer sua vontade, mas Harry se adiantou, não ia deixar seu primo atormentar a vizinhança, não mesmo.

— Sinto muito que ainda seja amigo de Piers, Duda. — Disse Harry tristemente e ignorando os rostos surpresos, continuou. — Tia, tio, eu... eu não disse nada antes porque não achei que acreditariam em mim e não queria me meter em encrenca, mas Piers não é um bom amigo para o Duda.

Suas palavras fizeram seu primo o olhar com assombro e seus tios confusos, tia Petúnia preocupada e tio Vernon desconfiado.

— Ele sempre foi o maior bullying da escola e aterroriza toda a vizinhança, espanca as crianças menores e vandaliza o parque, joga pedra nos carros que passam, ouvi até que ele estava roubando... — Disse ele em um sussurro para ninguém de fora ouvir.

Seu tio ficou furioso ao ouvir sobre pedras e carros e sua tia escandalizada com a palavra vandalizar e roubar.

— Você precisa dizer a verdade aos seu pais, Duda, eles podem te ajudar te proteger. — Harry continuou batendo em seu ombro solidário.

— Duduzinho? — Tia Petúnia olhou para o garoto que tinha a boca escancarada de espanto e pavor. Sua tia achou que o medo era de Piers e correu para abraça-lo. — Mamãe vai te proteger Duduquinho, conta para mamãe o que o menino malvado te fez.

Duda o olhou apavorado e chocado e Harry sorriu e bateu em seu ombro suavemente.

— Tudo bem, primo, eu conto, não precisa ter medo. Tia, Piers sempre ameaça e aterroriza as outras crianças e faz o mesmo com o Duda. Ele obrigada o Duda a fazer todas essas coisas, ao em vez de estudar ou tomar chá ele o arrasta pela vizinhança vandalizando, roubando e batendo. E ele ameaça o Duda a fazer coisas, uma vez... — Harry diminuiu em um sussurro. — Ele ameaçou estourar a cabeça do Duda com um porrete se ele não jogasse uma pedra na janela da Sra. Lester. Lembra, Duda? Quando você acertou a TV lá do número 9?

Seu primo parecendo perceber que estava em uma grande enrascada e sem ter inteligência para sair apenas acenou e sua tia deu um grito aterrorizada e esmagou sua cabeça contra seu peito.

— Meu Dudoquinha, ninguém vai machucar sua cabeça, mamãe não vai deixar.

— Porque não nos contou Dudy? — Seu tio perguntou zangado.

— Porque Piers o ameaçou, tio, um dia na escola ele obrigou o Duda a socar um garoto do primeiro ano no estomago. Duda não queria e disse que contaria para a professora, mas Piers... — Harry moveu a cabeça desconcertado e se inclinando em um sussurro, seus tios se aproximaram como se fosse um segredo. — Ele tinha um canivete e ameaçou furar a barriga do Duda, disse que como ele era tão gordo baleia espirraria um monte de sangue.

Sua tia soltou um grito apavorada e seu tio se levantou furioso.

— Vernon! Esse menino é um monstro, Vernon, ameaçou matar nosso Dudynho e não sabíamos. Mamãe e papai vão te proteger, não tenha medo.

— Ele vai ver quando eu o encontrar, vou lhe mostrar, marginal, vândalo e ladrão é o que ele é.

E os dois gritaram de cá para lá e de lá para cá pálidos e apavorados e proibiram Dudley de sair de casa e ir à casa do Piers.

— Você não vai ser mais amigo dele, nunca esse monstro vai chegar perto de você, melzinho da mamãe.

E quando Harry soltou mais uma bomba seus tios pareciam que iam desmaiar.

— E eu ouvi Piers e Gordon e Mark combinando que se alguém chamasse a polícia os três iam dizer que o Duda era o chefe da gangue, assim só ele iria para o reformatório.

Tudo virou um pandemônio, enquanto seus tios gritavam e puxavam o cabelos e bigodes de desespero, Harry se ofereceu para ajudar o primo com matemática e sua tia e tio permitiram. Assim deixando os tios decidirem o que fazer, Harry arrastou um pálido e chocado Duda para o andar de cima.

— Ok, Duda, me mostra o que você está tendo problema em matemática.

Seu primo o olhou como se fosse louco e Harry sorriu divertido.

— Porque você mentiu?

— Você queria que eu dissesse a verdade? Que você é o líder da gangue, que você adora vandalizar, espancar e roubar? Que o canivete era seu? — Harry perguntou e viu seu primo acenar que não. — É, eu pensei que não. Estou tentado te ajudar Duda, eu recebi ajuda, fui alertado e abri meus olhos para a realidade. Seus pais ficariam horrorizados se soubessem que o filho amado deles é uma péssima pessoa e que provavelmente vai acabar no reformatório e depois na cadeia. Quis que você visse a reação deles para o tipo de pessoa que você é. E também porque eu posso te ajudar com matemática ou você quer ficar o verão inteiro em recuperação na escola?

Seu primo o olhou e parecendo estranhamente envergonhado pegou o caderno, livro e mostrou a ele. Suspirando, Harry passou quase uma hora explicando o assunto fácil em palavras simples que seu primo podia acompanhar.

— Eu entendi, porque o professor não explica assim? — Disse ele mal-humorado, enquanto terminava os exercícios pedidos.

— Porque adultos falam de um jeito mais difícil porque sabem mais. As vezes para nós, palavras mais simples e atalhos tornam o assunto mais claro. Você precisa mostrar interesse e perguntar Duda, dizer ao professor que não entendeu e pedir que explique de um jeito mais simples, com palavras que você conhece. — Disse Harry calmamente.

— Ele vai me achar burro! Todos vão rir de mim. — Disse Duda bicudo, lembrou um pouco Ayana. Harry afastou a saudade de sua irmã e respirou fundo.

— Não vão não e se você aprender ninguém vai te achar burro. Quando fui para Hogwarts achei que seria o último porque não sabia de nada e as outras crianças cresceram no mundo magico, as vezes os professores falavam uma palavra que eles ouviram a vida toda e eu não sabia o que significava. Eu perguntei e o professor explicou, simples, é para isso que os professores estão ali. — Disse Harry teimosamente. — E fazer preparações me ajudou também, fui o segundo melhor aluno do meu ano nos exames.

— Segundo!? Preparações? — Duda estava surpreso e confuso e Harry lhe explicou sobre as preparações. — Mas isso dá muito trabalho e papai não quer um filho CDF. — Disse Duda com uma careta.

— Seu pai está mentindo. — Disse Harry sem remorso.

— Mentindo?

— Sim, Duda, onde seu pai trabalha e em qual cargo?

— Ele é o diretor da Grunnings. — Seu primo falou com orgulho.

— Exato, acha que ele chegou nesse cargo importante com essas notas, Duda? Pense! Aposto que se você pedir para ver as notas do seu pai lá na sua escola vai descobrir que ele era muito inteligente. Principalmente em matemática, ninguém chega em cargos importantes como esse sem ser pelo menos um pouco CDF. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Mas..., mas ele disse...

— Ele disse porque não quer te magoar, Duda. Você sabe como seus pais te amam, e não queriam que ficasse chateado, mas não gostam de ter um filho que mal sabe contar. E você diz que dá trabalho, ficar de recuperação ou ser reprovado também não dá trabalho? — Disse Harry e se levantando, não queria sobrecarregar o primo, encerrou. — Se você fizer as preparações, entender os professores, ter boas notas não terá ninguém pegando no seu pé ou aulas extras e seu pais ficariam muito orgulhosos de você. Vou ajudar a tia com o almoço, se você quiser depois te ajudo com Ciências.

O resto do sábado foi uma tremenda confusão para os adultos. Enquanto Harry ajudava o primo com seus outros assuntos da escola e terminava o jardim, sua tia ligou para os pais de Piers, Gordon e Mark que ao ouvirem as acusações pressionaram seus filhos e estes apavorados contaram a verdade e que Dudley era o líder da gangue. Seus tios receberam três ligações acusando seu precioso filhinho e os gritos pelo telefone de um lado para o outro reverberaram pela casa. No fim do jantar eles estavam decididos a mudar Duda de escola e Harry decidiu dar um empurrãozinho.

— O Duda entendeu tudo o que eu expliquei hoje para ele, tia, os professores dessa escola não explicam de um jeito que ele entende. E ele me disse que nunca pode fazer perguntas ou dar a atenção as aulas porque Piers não deixa e zomba dele. Não é, Duda? — Disse Harry e seu primo percebendo que precisava mesmo mudar de escola ou estava morto, falou rápido.

— Sim, ele disse que CDFs são mariquinhas e roubou alguns dos meus deveres.

— O que? — Trovejou tio Vernon como se nunca tivesse dito o mesmo. — Mariquinhas!? Ora, eu era muito bom aluno, tinha boas notas e não era nenhum mariquinhas! Esse imbecil é que vai acabar na cadeia porque não tem cérebro para mais nada.

— O senhor era bom aluno, pai? — Duda perguntou confuso.

— Sim! Era o melhor em matemática da minha turma e era muito bom em ciências, cheguei a pensar em fazer engenharia, não é mesmo Tuney, querida? — Disse ele orgulhoso.

— Sim, querido, mas fez bem em fazer administração. Seu pai se formou com elogios e notas altas, querido, por isso tem um cargo tão importante. — Disse ela sorridente.

— Oh... — Duda parecia confuso e olhou para o primo que lhe deu o olhar, "não te disse". — Eu entendo quando me explicam de um jeito simples, os professores falam difícil e eu tenho vergonha de perguntar...

— Oh, Duduzinho, porque não nos contou. Vernon, precisamos escolher uma escola melhor, com professores melhores e que entendam nosso ursinho. — Disse a tia e seu tio acenou concordando.

— Eu posso te ajudar quando você tiver dúvida, Duda, papai não se importa. Suas notas vão melhorar e vou esfregar na cara desses imbecis que chamaram meu filho de delinquente. — Disse Vernon com o bigode tremendo de raiva.

Harry disfarçou o sorriso e considerou sua missão cumprida.

No domingo a manhã começou igual para Harry, treino, café da manhã e depois se fechou em seu quarto para estudar seus livros. Dudley depois do café da manhã foi levado pelo pai para lavar o carro, era muito trabalho, mas era legal passar um tempo com seu e ouvir seus elogios quando ele aprendia ou fazia algo certo. Depois do almoço uma batida na porta surpreendeu a todos, Harry estava guardando a louça do almoço que sua tia lavara, Vernon e Duda em frente TV na sala. Tia Petúnia foi atender.

— Pois não? — Disse ela friamente, com certeza querendo espantar vendedores.

— Sra. Petúnia Dursley? — Uma voz fria soou e Harry parou o que fazia.

— Sim? — O tom de sua tia mudou, parecia espantada.

— Eu sou Cecilia MacMillan e esta é Zenira Diggory, somos assistentes sociais do Departamento Infantil do Ministério da Magia. — Harry ouviu sua tia dar um gritinho e seu tio veio correndo da sala.

— O que é isso? Quem são vocês?

— Como estávamos dizendo a sua esposa, acredito, somos assistentes sociais do Departamento Infantil do Ministério da Magia. Recebemos uma denúncia de maus tratos a um Harry Potter junto com um pedido de transferência de guarda junto ao Tribunal de Justiça. Estamos aqui para verificar a veracidade das acusações e se o adolescente está em algum tipo de risco imediato e precisa de transferência antes da decisão do juiz na audiência a ser marcada. — Suas palavras pareciam ser lidas, mas foi dito em tom frio e profissional.

— O que!? Menino! Vem aqui! — Berrou seu tio e Harry imaginou o olhar horrorizado da mãe de Cedric e Ernie.

Harry deixou a cozinha e entrou no hall de entrada se deparando com as duas mulheres vestidas com roupas trouxas e elegantes. Sra. MacMillan era loira como os filhos e tinha olhos castanhos, Sra. Diggory estava com seus cabelos escuros presos em um coque e seus olhos cinzentos o verificaram como se quisesse ter certeza que ele estava bem.

— Olá Sra. Diggory, oi Sra. MacMillan, sou Harry Potter. — Disse Harry e elegantemente a cumprimentou.

— Prazer em conhece-lo Sr. Potter. Acredito que o melhor é levarmos esse assunto para dentro e começarmos...

— Não! Eu não quero saber de aberrações na minha casa! Menino, eu não sei o que você fez, mas resolva isso agora! — Berrou seu tio e Harry o olhou como se fosse um inseto.

— Tio Vernon, lembra-se da conversa de ontem? Bem, essas duas senhoras podem fazer bem pior do que eu poderia. — Harry viu seu tio empalidecer e as duas mulheres ficaram confusas. — Podem entrar, por favor, senhoras.

Eles todos seguiram para a sala onde Dudley assistia TV. Ele arregalou os olhos e com um sinal de sua mãe a desligou.

— As senhoras gostariam de um chá? — Tia Petúnia devia estar muito apavorada ou se não nunca oferecia chá para duas bruxas.

— Não Sra. Dursley, vamos iniciar as entrevistas imediatamente, o que nos traz aqui hoje é muito serio, não é uma visita social. — Disse Sra. MacMillan com grande seriedade.

— Entrevistas?

— Sim, precisamos entrevista-los separadamente para investigar as acusações de maus tratos, nosso relatório auxiliará o juiz a decidir sobre o pedido de guarda. — Respondeu Sra. Diggory.

— Quem fez o pedido? — Sua tia estava pálida e ansiosa.

— Sr. e Sra. Boot solicitaram a guarda do Sr. Potter.

Sua tia o encarou e seu rosto se fechou de contrariedade.

— Você sabia disso? — Ela perguntou rispidamente, Harry deu de ombros.

— Sim, Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc me perguntaram se eu queria viver com eles e eu disse que sim. Não é como se algum dia fui bem-vindo ou feliz nessa casa. — Disse Harry com frieza.

— Bem, se eles querem podem levar, nunca o quisemos mesmo. — Disse seu tio estufando o peito.

— Vernon! — Sua tia lhe chamou a atenção ansiosa.

— Não Tuney, já aguentei o suficiente, não vou ser interrogado na minha casa por aberrações por causa dessa aberração! Nós fomos obrigados a ficar com ele e por bondade não o deixamos em um orfanato como ele merecia. Se essas duas aberrações querem o garoto podem levar, onde eu assino? — Berrou ele ainda mais alto e pela primeira vez a Sra. MacMillan pareceu perceber o perigo e sacou a varinha.

— Se o senhor não responder nossas perguntas aqui, civilizadamente, nós convocaremos os aurores e eles os levaram ao Ministério para interrogatórios. A lei é a lei, senhor e quando se trata de uma criança ela deve ser cumprida com ainda mais rigor. — Disse ela com muito frieza e seu olhar sugeria a vontade que ele resistisse, mas Harry não queria chamar mais a atenção do que o necessário.

— Aurores são policiais, tenho certeza que vocês não querem ser presos. — Disse ele seus tios ficaram ainda mais pálidos, até Dudley arregalou os olhos chocados.

— Presos? Quando tudo o que fizermos foi acolher esse anormal em nossa casa, alimenta-lo e vesti-lo, isso é um absurdo. — Gritou seu tio, mas apesar dos seus protestos logos eles estavam separados.

Harry em seu quarto, Duda no dele, sua tia na cozinha e seu tio na sala. As duas mulheres se dividiram, começando com as duas crianças e separando os dois adultos por uma barreira magica, para que não combinassem o que dizer. Quando a mãe de Cedric tirou a varinha e displicentemente fez magia na sala, seu tio quase tem um ataque cardíaco e Harry duvidou que algum dia a família Dursleys se recuperaria.

Em seu quarto Harry narrou sua vida a Sra. MacMillan que anotou tudo em uma pena de repetição. Ela se manteve bem neutra e profissional com suas perguntas e no fim perguntou se ele se sentia seguro naquela casa até uma decisão do juiz.

— Poderia ficar com os Boots? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Não, até uma decisão do juiz, você, Sr. Potter ficaria um orfanato, o mundo magico tem apenas um, o Orfanato dos Abortos. — Disse ela e Harry suspirou.

— Acredito que estou seguro aqui, eu ameacei meu tio com magia e a senhora viu como ele tem medo. — Disse Harry sentindo um frio no estomago com a ideia de ficar em um orfanato. Seu tio sempre disse que é um lugar horrível.

— Eles não sabem que você não pode fazer magia?

— Não, senhora, eu não contei lhe digo agora que se precisar me defender não vou hesitar em usar, mas acho que por alguns dias não vai haver problemas, como eu lhe disse minha tia sempre conseguiu impedir meu tio de me bater. — Explicou ele, mulher acenou e pediu para ver o armário.

Ela já tirara fotos de seu "quarto" e foi só quando Harry lhe mostrou o armário ainda com o fino colchão e cobertor que sua expressão escorregou e revelou um pouco do choque e raiva que sentia. Depois de mais algumas fotos, ela pediu que esperasse em seu quarto enquanto entrevistava seu tio. Sra. Diggory já entrevistava sua tia Petúnia.

Foram quase duas horas antes de as entrevistas com seus tios se encerrassem e as duas bruxas do Ministério partirem, mas antes a Sra. MacMillan disse:

— O senhor Potter usará magia letal se vier a se sentir ameaçado e, se eu souber que ele foi atacado, virei pessoalmente com aurores e os prenderei. Estou sendo clara? — Suas palavras foram frias e ameaçadoras, seus tios apenas acenaram pálidos.

E depois eles ficaram sozinhos, Harry que estava faminto foi direto para a cozinha e começou a fazer um lanche, ele ouviu seus tios discutirem, mas por fim seu tio foi para a sala esperar o chá e sua tia veio a cozinha e parou o olhando sem dizer nada por quase 5 minutos. Cansado, Harry parou de preparar seu sanduíche e a encarou de volta.

— Pode falar, tia Petúnia.

— Você sabe que não pode sair daqui. — Disse ela ansiosa.

Harry se surpreendeu, esperava recriminação e o discurso de sua ingratidão, não a menção a tal proteção.

— Sim, eu não sabia, mas agora sei. A audiência será em algum dia dessa semana e no que depender de mim, vou embora e dane-se Dumbledore e sua proteção. — Disse ele com firmeza e a viu baixar os olhos, parecendo... Magoada? Confuso, Harry voltou a preparar seu lanche. — Mas a verdade é que o velho diretor é muito poderoso e importante, além de meu tutor legal no mundo magico, assim as chances não estão muito a nosso favor. Essa proteção é apenas algo a mais para complicar tudo, mas, bem, não vamos perder a esperança, talvez ainda possamos nos despedir para sempre em poucos dias.

Harry encerrou sem voltar a olha-la e pegando seu prato e um copo de leite subiu para seu quarto para continuar a estudar e escrever uma carta para St. Albans.

Depois que Sirius voltou na sexta-feira à noite com informações tranquilizadoras, Falc voltou para o Chalé e depois de tranquilizar Serafina escreveu uma carta muito importante. No dia seguinte Anton Davis, seu amigo e sócio chegou ao Chalé as 9 horas da manhã e depois de servir um café para os dois, Serafina saiu com as crianças.

— Falc, você não me chamou aqui em um sábado de manhã para conversa fiada. Dever ser importante e estou curioso. — Disse Anton depois que eles falaram sobre as crianças voltando de Hogwarts no dia seguinte.

— Você fala como se nunca nos encontrássemos para conversas fiadas. — Disse Falc mais tenso do que gostaria de admitir.

— Sim, mas não em seu escritório o que me faz pensar que seu convite foi mais oficial. Vamos lá, dá para sentir sua tensão daqui meu amigo, diga-me o que está acontecendo. — Pediu ele levemente preocupado.

— Ok, a alguns meses você se ofereceu para me ajudar, disse que faria o que fosse necessário e não faria muitas perguntas. — Começou Falc hesitante.

O rosto de Anton perdeu a suavidade na hora e seus olhos se tornaram afiados.

— Isso tem a ver com Dumbledore?

— Sim e quero saber se você ainda está disposto a me ajudar...

— Contra Dumbledore? É claro que sim, o que você precisa? — Disse Anton se inclinando ansiosamente em direção a Falc.

— Eu preciso de um advogado.


	36. O Resultado (In)Esperado

Capítulo 35

O silencio na biblioteca durou alguns segundos enquanto Anton compreendia sua intenção.

— O que? Você está pretendendo processar Albus Dumbledore? — A voz de Anton se elevou no escritório silencioso.

— Não vou processá-lo e sim lutar contra ele em um caso de guarda. Pretendo requerer a guarda de Harry Potter, na verdade já entrei com o processo na quinta-feira e pretendia me representar, mas as coisas mudaram. — Falc explicou e viu seu rosto ficar confuso. — Eu sei, é bem complicado e se você estiver disposto a me representar e tiver tempo vou te explicar tudo, mas já lhe digo, não há garantias de que venceremos.

— Você sabe que te ajudaria de qualquer forma, a disputa ser contra aquele homem apenas me motiva ainda mais. Me conte tudo, lhe conheço o suficiente para compreender que suas razões são solidas e honestas e estou curioso para saber o que mais o Grande Albus Dumbledore fez merda. — Disse Anton com um sorriso irônico.

— Muito bem, tudo começa a mais de 10 anos quando...

A explicação foi longa e difícil, como um pai apaixonado por seus filhos, Anton Davis não podia conceber a negligência e abusos contra crianças. Depois de assistir a cada lembrança ele ficou mais pálido, sério e furioso. A conversa com Dumbledore no escritório lhe arrancou vários palavrões e as mudanças dos últimos dias o deteve de seu caminhar enérgico.

— Foi por isso que você decidiu me chamar? Por causa das ações absurdas do diretor de arrancar o menino de Hogwarts?

— Sim, eu penso, e meu pai concorda, que isso só mostra o quão longe ele está disposto a ir para controlar o Harry e mantê-lo na casa dos tios. Tirá-lo de Hogwarts desta maneira desesperada e absurda apenas para evitar que ele se encontre com o padrinho? Isso não é normal, Anton, nada sobre sua obsessão por Harry é normal. — Falc se levantou e começou a lhes preparar um chá. — Na audiência teremos que ser mais agressivos, incisivos e, se necessário, até mesmo acusá-lo de ser um tutor negligente, mas se eu assumir esse tom, perderei qualquer apoio no trabalho da conta Potter, ele pode me anular completamente. Pior, ele poderia, se vencer a audiência, proibir Harry de voltar a pôr os pés em minha casa, isso seria terrível. Nós já o amamos, Anton, as crianças o veem como um irmão, não queremos substituir James e Lily, apenas...

— Eu compreendo. Ele parece ser um incrível garoto e passar por tudo o que passou e ainda manter aqueles olhos inocentes e bondosos. — Anton suspirou e pegando sua xícara de chá, bebeu um gole. — Você tem razão, nada disso é normal, porque se fosse todas essas provas já seriam mais do que suficientes para garantir a vocês a guarda do menino. Você teme que Dumbledore use seu poder e influência para impedir isso e eu vou te ajudar com prazer. Incrivelmente essas atitudes dele não me surpreendem, você sempre insistiu em defendê-lo, mas...

— E eu me arrependo, de verdade, me arrependo de cada palavra que algum dia disse para defender Dumbledore, mas naquele momento... Anton, eu realmente sinto muito. — Disse Falc e viu ao amigo acenar de volta meio constrangido, meio emocionado.

— Você não tem culpa, ninguém tem culpa, o que Dumbledore fez todos esses anos com Harry, essa omissão, negligência, não é diferente do que ele fez a tantos anos atrás e continua a fazer em relação ao mundo mágico. — Anton soltou a xícara e impaciente pôs-se a andar pelo escritório. — Pense em tudo isso, Falc, o homem é importante e poderoso, poderia ter mudado leis discriminatórias, poderia ter unido o mundo mágico, verdadeiramente. Os puros-sangues não puristas o seguiriam e poderíamos ter combatido esse racismo de sangue sem fim. A guerra durou 11 malditos anos e ele efetivamente não fez nada, não agiu politicamente, não agiu magicamente e, quando criou aquela Ordem da Fênix, ainda assim manteve-se na defensiva e manipulando as pessoas como se elas fossem peões em um tabuleiro de xadrez. E quando Carole foi morta daquela maneira, haviam testemunhas e meu irmão, Louis foi uma delas.

Falc acenou tentando conter a dor e também não expressar o conhecimento de que a morte de Carole teve influência da Ordem de Dumbledore, esse não era o momento para mexer em velhas feridas.

— Os dois estavam tão felizes, noivos e com planos de se casarem em breve, minha mãe me disse que tentou convencê-la a vir ao meu encontro e de Serafina, sair da Inglaterra, mas os dois queriam ajudar na guerra, proteger os nascidos trouxas. — Disse Falc com o pensamento no passado.

— Sim, Louis tinha grandes ideias e um grande desejo de lutar, mas quando Carole foi assassinada por Malfoy, tudo mudou, ele dedicou cada segundo em fazer justiça. Quando a guerra acabou Louis se apresentou com outras testemunhas para acusarem Malfoy que, nesse momento, já estava apresentando a versão falsa de ter estado sob a Maldição Imperius. — Anton suspirou arrasado. — Meu irmão ficou furioso e gritou para todos ouvirem a verdade, foi a rádio, ao jornal, a Dumbledore e quando parecia que ia conseguir ao menos um julgamento, desapareceu...

— Anton...

— Está morto, sei que está morto e que Malfoy foi o responsável, as outras testemunhas ficaram com medo e recuaram. Eu, Falc, eu fui procurar Dumbledore, pessoalmente, para pedir que exigisse uma investigação completa, ele tinha poder, era o Chefe da Suprema Corte, mas tudo o que ele me disse foi que não podia ordenar a Ministra ou o Chefe Auror. Disse que não havia nada a se fazer sem provas, que eu devia perdoar e seguir em frente. — Anton riu debochado. — Seguir em frente, eu nem tinha o corpo do meu irmão para enterrar e ele queria que eu superasse e perdoasse seu assassino. Tudo isso enquanto Malfoy se tornou cada vez mais poderoso dentro do Ministério e ele não fez nada, Falc, Dumbledore apenas se senta e preside os encontros da Suprema Corte, não propõe uma lei ou impede uma lei dos racistas, mesmo depois daquela guerra horrível, mesmo depois de tantas mortes.

— Você está certo, sempre esteve certo e eu vejo isso agora. Tem uma lei nova sendo votada esse verão, do Weasley, para defesa dos trouxas e Dumbledore não fez um pronunciamento de apoio, seu silencio chega a ser constrangedor. — Disse Falc e sorriu para surpresa do amigo. — Eu sei Anton, não estou mais cego, acredite e sei ainda mais coisas, mas agora precisamos esquecer o passado e nos concentrarmos no Harry, no futuro desse garoto maravilhoso. Depois, prometo que me sento com você para beber e te conto cada podre de Albus Dumbledore.

Anton o olhou interessado, depois sorriu animado e bateu palmas.

— Bem, o que está esperando, meu amigo, vamos trabalhar e, depois que vencermos, vou lhe cobrar essa promessa.

Falc sorriu, não tão animado, e eles começaram a discutir as estratégias para tentar vencer o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo mágico.

No dia seguinte Falc foi buscar Terry na estação e informou a ele e seus ansiosos amigos, discretamente, que Harry estava bem. Era óbvio que os últimos dias não haviam sido nada tranquilos para o trio.

— Neville? Estes são seus amigos? — Sra. Augusta Longbottom surgiu, muito intimidadora e curiosa.

— Sim, avó. — Disse Neville tentado conter a ansiedade. — Meus melhores amigos, Hermione Granger, Terrence Boot e seu pai, Falcon Boot, está minha avó, Augusta Longbottom.

Houve um momento de cumprimentos e formalidades.

— E onde está Harry Potter? Você não disse que eram amigos? Gostaria de conhecê-lo. — Disse ela olhando em volta rigidamente.

— Harry teve que ir para casa mais cedo, avó, em setembro, eu os apresento. — Disse Neville e ignorou seu olhar decepcionado, como se a ausência de Harry fosse sua falha.

— Sra. Longbottom, eu convidei Neville para me visitar durante o verão, para estudamos e passarmos um tempo juntos. A senhora daria permissão? — Perguntou Terry educadamente.

— Conversarei com meu neto sobre isso, dependerá dos resultados dos seus exames. — Disse ela muito séria e olhando para Neville como se não esperasse que os resultados a agradariam. — Agora devemos ir, seus tios estão nos esperando para o chá. — Seu tom não admitia discussão e Neville apenas abraçou e se despediu dos amigos antes de seguir a avó para a lareira.

— Sr. Falc? Eu queria apresentar o senhor e Terry para meus pais, se estiver tudo bem? — Hermione perguntou sorrindo tímida.

— Claro, querida, vamos lá. — Disse Falc sorrindo.

Os três atravessaram a barreira e logo Hermione localizou seus pais e correu para abraçá-los. Os dois Boots ficaram mais atrás lhes dando um momento e quando uma emocionada Hermione gesticulou, eles se aproximaram.

— Mamãe, papai, esse é um dos meus amigos que lhes falei, Neville e Harry já foram para casa, este é Terry e o pai dele, Sr. Boot. Estes são meus pais Jean e Norton Granger. — Disse ela sorrindo, apesar dos olhos úmidos.

O casal trouxa era muito simpático e curioso, Sra. Granger tinha os cabelos encaracolados como a filha e a pele morena clara como Terry, olhos da cor do whisky. Seu marido bem mais alto, era negro e de ombros largos, Hermione herdara seus olhos castanhos e ele tinha muito humor e jovialidade. Eles se cumprimentaram e conversaram por alguns minutos, Terry refez o convite para a Hermione visitar durante o verão e os pais Granger concordaram. Falc os convidou para um jantar no Chalé e combinou de enviar uma carta para definirem uma data. Em seguida eles se despediram.

Pouco depois que chegaram ao Chalé, os Boots receberam a visita da Sra. MacMillan e Sra. Diggory que lhes questionaram, suas intenções e condições para cuidar do Harry. Elas tiraram foto de seu quarto e ouviram as crianças falando de seu irmão e como ele fazia os melhores queijos grelhados e chocolates quentes. A disparidade entre as duas casas era tão grande e absurda que ninguém duvidaria da decisão da audiência.

Na segunda-feira de manhã, antes de Vernon Dursley sair para o trabalho, o número 4 recebeu uma carta via coruja. Era uma carta oficial do Ministério convocando-os a comparecer ao Tribunal de Justiça do Ministério da Magia em 04 de julho, ou seja, quarta-feira, as 10 horas. Harry observou seu tio furioso quase rasgar a carta e sua tia pálida e ansiosa tentar acalmá-lo. E por fim.

— Nós não vamos! Eu não sei como você vai chegar até esse tal Ministério de aberrações! Isso é problema seu, mas por mim você pode ir e não voltar, aliás, já vai tarde! E não passe bem! — Disse seu tio vermelho e cuspindo saliva com seus berros.

Depois ele foi trabalhar e Harry esperou a volta de Edwiges para poder escrever aos Boots e informar a decisão de seus tios e pedir o endereço do Ministério. Ele não deixaria de comparecer por nada no mundo.

Os Boots haviam recebia a carta de Harry informando da visita das assistentes sociais e na segunda-feira pela manhã também receberam a carta com a data e horário da audiência.

— Em dois dias, eles foram rápidos. — Disse Serafina relendo a carta ansiosa.

— O relatório delas deve ter pedido urgência ao perceberem o tipo de ambiente em que Harry está, mesmo que ele não está em perigo físico, os perigos emocionais não podem ser desconsiderados. — Disse Falc seriamente antes de ir trabalhar.

Em Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore também recebeu a carta o convocando, como tutor do menor, a comparecer à audiência de disputa de guarda de Harry Potter. Dizer que ele ficou chocado era um eufemismo e sua primeira atitude foi ir ao Tribunal de Justiça no Ministério da Magia, questionar e tentar obter informações do processo que estava sob sigilo. Mas logo ficou claro que seu nome e influência não tinham poder nenhum para burlar as leis e as novas regras impostas por Madame Bones. Ele apenas conseguiu, como tutor do Harry e seu representante legal, acesso as provas dos maus tratos que estavam sendo usadas como alavanca para o pedido de guarda por uma família desconhecida.

Ainda no tribunal, ele assistiu as lembranças fornecidas por Harry e ficou enfurecido, sabia que o menino não seria querido e amado, mas nunca supôs que os Dursleys o tratariam assim. Os relatórios médicos trouxas e mágicos o desconcertou, doente, o garoto estava gravemente doente, poderia até ter morrido. A Sra. Figg o alertara, mas Dumbledore pensara ser exagero ou que ela simplesmente não simpatizava com os tios do menino, suas queixas de que Harry não era bem tratado nunca foram explicativas e agora percebia que não tinha como ela saber do que acontecia dentro da casa.

Dumbledore não errava com frequência e muito menos admitia um erro com frequência, mas ao olhar para todas aquelas provas incontentáveis, suspirou cansadamente e se perguntou baixinho:

— O que eu fiz?

Na quarta às 8 horas Harry terminou de se arrumar e colocou seu baú no bolso, suspirando, olhou em volta, as chances de não ter que voltar eram pequenas, mas ele sempre poderia esperar. Ele já enviara Edwiges para St. Albans, assim não precisava se preocupar com a segurança de sua amiga e caso tivesse que voltar para cá, ela retornaria depois.

Descendo as escadas, Harry se deparou com sua tia no hall de entrada. Seu tio já deixara para o trabalho e o primo, que estava de férias, finalmente, ainda dormia.

— Estou indo, tia Petúnia. — Disse ele com firmeza. Sua tia o olhava pálida, ansiosa e contrariada, desde domingo estava assim e à Harry parecia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não dizia. — Se ganharmos a causa não retornarei, peguei todas as minhas coisas já e enviei minha coruja para a casa dos Boots.

— E sobre a carta? Você não queria a carta? — Disse ela meio sem fôlego.

— A senhora a encontrou? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Sim. — Respondeu ela e pegando a carta do bolso lhe entregou. — Eu... acredito, pelo que reli, que você terá que voltar, parece ser uma proteção muito importante...

— Talvez. — Disse Harry olhando para o envelope amarelado pelo tempo, suspirando o guardou no bolso, leria mais tarde com calma. — De qualquer forma saberemos em algumas horas e... bem, adeus e sinto muito ter sido um peso para a senhora e sua família, tia Petúnia.

Harry foi na direção da porta e quando a abriu ouviu sua tia o chamar. Olhando para traz a encarou, ela abriu a boca e parecia que ia dizer algo, mas depois pensou melhor e olhando para as mãos questionou:

— Como você vai chegar nesse Ministério de aberrações? — Seu tom era ríspido.

— Acredito, que isso não é da sua conta. — Respondeu Harry e sem esperar mais nada, saiu da casa e caminhou de cabeça erguida pela entrada, quando caminhou pela rua na direção do parque, não olhou para atrás.

No parque quem o esperava era o Sr. Falc, Harry pretendia ir sozinho de trem para Londres, mas a Sra. Serafina não permitiu e disse que alguém o buscaria. Harry se sentia tão emocionado em ver um rosto amigo depois de todos esses dias que não conseguiu evitar o enorme sorriso e o abraço, que surpreendeu o Sr. Falc.

— Ei, você está bem? — Disse ele suavemente.

— Sim, senhor, apenas muito feliz em vê-lo, apenas uns dias na casa dos Dursleys e já estava cheio de saudades de ver pessoas boas. — Disse Harry com um sorriso tímido.

— Posso imaginar. Eles não mudaram de ideia? Não vão mesmo comparecer à audiência? — Perguntou enquanto caminhavam para a estação, não iam por magia porque tinham receio de que Dumbledore descobrisse que eles sabiam o endereço de Harry.

— Não senhor, na verdade, deixaram bem claro que esperam que eu não volte e imagino que planejam uma comemoração caso isso aconteça. — Disse Harry ironicamente.

Ainda que fosse estranhamento doloroso, mesmo que não surpreendente, a atitude de sua tia.

— Bem, eles podem comemorar e nós faremos o mesmo. Harry, eu vim porque quero lhe contar algumas mudanças de estratégias enquanto viajamos. — Disse Sr. Falc e quando se sentaram no trem explicou a presença de Anton Davis no caso como advogado e até contou porque o sócio não gostava de Dumbledore.

Harry ouviu em silencio entendendo a intenção, era boa, mas ele foi realista.

— Não acredito que o diretor deixará de lutar, mesmo com a ausência dos meus tios, precisamos de outra estratégia e acredito que sei o que fazer, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry muito seriamente e rapidamente explicou sua ideia, Sr. Falc levantou a sobrancelha surpreso, mas acenou entendendo e até fez algumas anotações.

Em 45 minutos, eles chegaram a Londres e andaram algumas quadras por Whitehall até a entrada dos visitantes do Ministério da Magia. Quanto mais andavam, menores e menos imponentes os edifícios se tornavam, até que finalmente chegaram a uma rua em que havia vários prédios de escritórios de mau aspecto, um bar e uma caçamba transbordando lixo.

— Chegamos — disse o Sr. Falc, apontando para uma velha cabine telefônica vermelha, em que faltavam vários vidros nos caixilhos e que fora instalada em frente a uma parede toda grafitada. — Aqui dentro, Harry.

— O que? Essa é entrada para os visitantes? — Harry estava chocado, esperara um local mais atraente para o Ministério da Magia.

O Sr. Falc abriu a porta da cabine.

— Infelizmente, sim. Eles acreditam que a aparência de abandono ajuda a impedir que os trouxas prestem atenção e percebam alguma coisa. — Explicou Falc.

Harry olhou em volta e não viu um único trouxa que passava, olhar na direção deles.

— Mas o Feitiço Repele trouxa não tem essa exata função? — Harry questionou e entrou na cabine, imaginando o que aconteceria ali.

O Sr. Falc apertou-se ao lado dele e fechou a porta. Quase não deu; Harry ficou entalado contra o aparelho de telefone que pendia torto da parede, como se algum vândalo tivesse tentado arrancá-lo. O Sr. Falc esticou o braço à frente de Harry para apanhar o fone.

— Tem sim, Harry e como você pode ver a cabine nem tem um feitiço de extensão. Quando Serafina diz como os bruxos são ilógicos e insensatos, não tenho como contradizê-la. — Disse ele ao apertou o disco. — Tem um código para entrar... seis... — discou ele — dois... quatro... e quatro outra vez... e dois...

Quando o disco voltou suavemente à posição inicial, ouviu-se uma voz tranquila de mulher, dentro da cabine, não no fone que o Sr. Falc segurava, mas uma voz alta e clara como se houvesse uma mulher invisível ali ao lado deles.

— Bem-vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.

— Falcon Boot e Harry Potter, para uma audiência no Tribunal de Justiça. — Disse o Sr. Falc objetivamente.

— Obrigada — disse a voz tranquila de mulher. – Visitante, por favor, apanhe o crachá e prenda-o ao peito de suas vestes. – Ouviu-se um clique e um rumorejo, e Harry viu alguma coisa sair pela ranhura de metal por onde normalmente saem as moedas excedentes. Apanhou a: era um quadrado prateado em que se lia Harry Potter, Audiência no Tribunal de Justiça. Prendeu-a ao peito da camisa e a voz feminina tornou a falar.

— Visitante ao Ministério, o senhor deve se submeter a uma revista e apresentar sua varinha, para registro, à mesa da segurança, localizada ao fundo do Átrio.

O piso da cabine telefônica estremeceu e eles começaram a afundar lentamente. Harry observou com apreensão a calçada ir subindo pelas vidraças da cabine e, por fim, a escuridão se fechar sobre suas cabeças. Então não conseguiu ver mais nada; ouviu apenas um ruído abafado de trituração, enquanto a cabine continuava a entrar pela terra.

— O Ministério fica no subsolo. — Constatou Harry curioso.

— Sim. — Sr. Falc respondeu baixinho.

Decorrido mais ou menos um minuto, uma claridade dourada iluminou seus pés e foi se ampliando, subindo pelo seu corpo até bater em cheio no rosto e ele precisou piscar para os olhos não lacrimejarem.

— O Ministério da Magia deseja ao senhor um dia muito agradável — disse a voz feminina.

A porta da cabine telefônica se escancarou e o Sr. Falc saiu, acompanhado por Harry, que olhou em volta surpreendido. Estavam parados a um extremo de um saguão muito longo e suntuoso, com um soalho de madeira escuro e extremamente polido. O teto azul-pavão era entalhado com símbolos dourados que se moviam e se alternavam como um enorme quadro celeste de avisos.

As paredes de cada lado eram forradas de painéis de madeira escura e lustrosa, e nelas havia, engastadas, muitas lareiras douradas. A intervalos de segundos, bruxos e bruxas emergiam de uma das lareiras à esquerda com um suave ruído de deslocamento de ar. Na parede da direita, iam se formando diante de cada lareira pequenas filas de gente que aguardava o momento da partida.

No meio do saguão havia uma fonte. Um grupo de estátuas de ouro, maiores que o tamanho natural, estavam dispostas no centro de um espelho de água circular. A mais alta era de um bruxo de aparência aristocrática, com a varinha apontando para o ar. Agrupados a seu redor, havia uma bela bruxa, um centauro, um duende e um elfo doméstico. Os três últimos olhavam com adoração para o casal de bruxos. Das pontas de suas varinhas, saíam jorros de água cintilante, bem como da ponta da flecha do centauro, da ponta do chapéu do duende e de cada orelha do elfo doméstico.

— Isso é grotesco. — Silvou Harry irritado, Firenze e seus amigos elfos não mereciam essa fonte ofensiva.

E os goblins, como os bruxos poderiam ser tão cegos em não perceberem que os orgulhosos goblins jamais tratariam ninguém com adoração? Respeito, se conquistado, mas não adoração.

— Sim, essa é a política do Ministério, sempre em defesa da superioridade dos bruxos. — Disse Sr. Falc, apontando em uma direção e eles se juntaram à multidão e continuaram a caminhar entre os funcionários do Ministério.

Ao passarem pela fonte, Harry viu sicles de prata e nuques de bronze brilhando no fundo da água. Um pequeno cartaz ao lado da fonte informava:

TODO O DINHEIRO RECOLHIDO NA FONTE DOS IRMÃOS MÁGICOS SERÁ DOADO AO HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS PARA DOENÇAS E ACIDENTES MÁGICOS

Harry não pode deixar de se perguntar quanto desse dinheiro realmente chegava o hospital e quanto era desviado para o bolso de alguém.

— Aqui, Harry — disse o Sr. Falc e eles se separaram do fluxo de funcionários do Ministério que se encaminhavam para as portas douradas.

Sentado a uma mesa à esquerda, sob a placa Segurança, um bruxo mal barbeado de vestes azul-pavão parou de ler o seu Profeta Diário e ergueu a cabeça quando os dois se aproximaram.

— Somos visitantes. — Disse o Sr. Falc cordialmente.

— Venha até aqui — disse o bruxo com voz entediada.

Harry se aproximou e o bruxo ergueu uma longa vara dourada, fina e flexível como uma antena de carro, e correu-a pelo corpo do garoto, de alto a baixo, de frente e costas.

— Varinha — grunhiu o segurança para Harry, baixando o instrumento dourado e estendendo a mão.

Harry apanhou e lhe entregou a varinha. O bruxo largou-a em cima de um estranho instrumento de latão, que lembrava uma balança de um único prato. A coisa começou a vibrar. Uma tira fina de pergaminho foi saindo instantaneamente de uma ranhura na base. O bruxo destacou-a e leu o que estava escrito.

— Vinte e oito centímetros, cerne de pena de fênix, em uso há 1 ano. Correto?

— Correto — respondeu Harry educado.

— Fico com ela — disse o bruxo, enfiando a tira de pergaminho em um pequeno espeto de latão.

— O que? Porque? — Harry perguntou chocado.

— Política do Ministério, eu a devolvo depois. — Acrescentou, apontando a varinha para o garoto.

— Nem pensar. — Disse Harry e sem hesitar ergueu a mão e pediu a magia que lhe devolvesse sua varinha que voou da mão do homem direto para a sua. — Eu não sei quem faz a política nesse lugar, senhor, mas não vou ficar sem minha varinha.

— Escuta aqui garoto...

— Harry...

Disseram o funcionário entediado e o Sr. Falc ao mesmo tempo, mas Harry os ignorou e ajustando a postura de um senhor que ele sabia que era, disse:

— Eu não sou nenhum garoto, meu nome é Harry Potter e me recuso a entregar minha varinha e única forma de defesa. — Harry viu o homem arregalar os olhos e pela primeira vez o encarar com atenção e identificar sua cicatriz em sua testa.

— Sr. Potter... Eu... é uma honra senhor, meu nome é Eric, prazer em conhecê-lo. — Disse o homem ansiosamente apertando sua mão.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Sr. Eric, mas não deixarei minha varinha.

— Mas..., mas eu... Sr. Potter, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo, mas não posso ir contra as regras do Ministério, eu... Perderia meu emprego, senhor... — Disse o homem pálido e muito aflito.

— Harry, está tudo bem, sua varinha estará aqui quando saímos, essa é uma regra antiga, visitantes não podem entrar com suas varinhas. — Disse o Sr. Falc suavemente.

— Apenas os visitantes? E os funcionários? — Perguntou Harry olhando em volta e observando muitos entrando por lareiras ou aparatação e seguindo para o que, ele percebia agora, eram elevadores.

— Não, os funcionários entram com varinha, mas Harry... — Sr. Falc parou ao ver o olhar determinado do menino e seu movimento negativo de cabeça.

— E quantos desses funcionários não são antigos seguidores de Voldemort que ficariam muito felizes em me atacar. Não vou entrar aí sem minha varinha. — Disse Harry com firmeza e ignorou o grito do homem, Eric, quando disse o nome do temido bruxo.

— Harry, ninguém te atacaria assim na frente de um monte de pessoas e haveriam muitos para protegê-lo, eu mesmo...

— Mas o senhor deixará sua varinha também. E Dumbledore também estará sem varinha? — Interrompeu Harry, irritado.

— Não, Dumbledore é o Chefe da Suprema Corte, ele estará com sua varinha. — Disse Sr. Falc levemente preocupado.

— O senhor realmente quer ficar na mesma sala com ele sem uma varinha? Pois eu, não. — Disse Harry decidido e olhando para o funcionário e tentava ouvir a conversa que se tornara um sussurro, continuou. — Sr. Eric, não quero lhe causar nenhum problema ou que perca seu emprego, ainda que o contrataria para trabalhar para mim caso isso acontecesse, mas não entrarei no Ministério da Magia ou nenhum outro lugar da face desta terra sem minha varinha. Agora, ou o senhor me deixa entrar com ela ou chama alguém que possa, seu superior, chefe, até o Ministro da Magia, não me importo. — O tom de Harry foi respeitoso e cordial, mas firme e determinado.

O homem o encarou de boca aberta por alguns segundos e depois a fechou e rapidamente pegou um papel e escreveu algo, depois com um feitiço o transformou em um aviãozinho de papel e este saiu voado na direção pretendida. Harry quase se engasgou.

— É dessa maneira que vocês se intercomunicam? — Perguntou chocado.

— Sim, senhor, eletricidade não funciona aqui, tentamos corujas, mas elas fazem muita sujeira. — Disse ele timidamente e Harry se esforçou para não demonstrar ainda mais sua descrença.

Se afastando um pouco para deixar outro visitante passar, Harry questionou o Sr. Falc que, ansioso, olhava o relógio.

— Um monte de bruxos inteligentes e ninguém pensou em uma forma de comunicação mais efetiva? E eles dizem que os trouxas são inferiores? — Harry questionou completamente abismado.

— Os bruxos fazem tudo facilmente com magia e não pesquisam ou inventam nada, basicamente. Harry, eu entendo que está preocupado, mas Dumbledore não vai nos atacar e se demorarmos, chegaremos atrasados. — Disse ele tenso.

Harry suspirou, não queria chatear ou preocupar ninguém e muito menos chegar atrasado, mas ele sofrera uma tentativa de assassinato a menos de três semanas e não se separaria de sua varinha por nenhum motivo, muito menos por causa de uma regra estúpida do Ministério. Pensado, ele viu o funcionário ficar livre outras vez e se aproximou.

— Sr. Eric, temos um horário marcado para uma audiência no Tribunal, tem como o senhor enviar um aviãozinho desses e avisar que nos atrasaremos por um momento? — Pediu Harry suavemente.

O homem arregalou os olhos e lendo o crachá em seu peito acenou e rapidamente fez outro aviãozinho que saiu voando.

— Muito obrigado. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Pronto Sr. Falc, agora eles estão avisados do que acontece.

Sr. Falc o olhou e pela primeira vez pareceu perceber que Harry não era o mesmo garoto que estivera em sua casa a pouco mais de 2 meses.

— Harry, o que te faz temer ser atacado por Dumbledore? — Sussurrou ele confuso.

— Não temo ser atacado por Dumbledore, Sr. Falc e, muito menos acredito que nós o venceríamos se fossemos, mesmo com 10 varinhas cada um. Agora, existem milhares de funcionários nesse lugar que podem me odiar e decidir que vale a pena ir para Azkaban se conseguirem me matar. — Harry o olhou bem em seus olhos azuis. — Está disposto a arriscar? Bem, eu não estou e se não me deixarem entrar com minha varinha, não entro, o senhor pode ir para a audiência, irei para o seu escritório esperar as notícias, não fica longe, certo?

— Não, mas...

E nesse momento um homem alto e negro, careca e usando vestes negras e bonitas, parecendo muito oficias se aproximou do funcionário.

— Qual o problema, Eric? — Perguntou ele, tinha uma voz grave e lenta e Harry viu que usava um único brinco de ouro na orelha.

— Ah, Sr. Shacklebolt, senhor, temos um visitante que se recusa a deixar sua varinha...

— Bem, nesse caso ele não pode entrar no Ministério, Eric, estas são as regras, não existem exceções. — Disse ele muito seguro e calmo.

Incrivelmente isso pareceu tranquilizar o homem que parecia menos ansioso.

— Eu sei senhor, mas ele é... — E parou olhando para o Harry que se aproximou junto com o Sr. Falc.

— Olá senhor, meu nome é Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo. — Disse Harry estendendo a mão.

Sr. Shacklebolt mostrou uma leve surpresa, mas imediatamente estendeu sua mão e o cumprimentou firmemente.

— Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sr. Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo e eu o reconheceria facilmente, o senhor é muito parecido com seu pai. — Disse ele com um sorriso suave.

Harry sorriu sentindo a quentura de amor de sempre, ao pensar em seus pais.

— O senhor conheceu meu pai? — Ele perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, lutamos muitas vezes lado a lado durante a guerra e os Shacklebolts e os Potters sempre foram famílias amigas. Assim como com os Boots, Falc, como vai? — Disse ele aumentando o sorriso e cumprimento o Sr. Falc com outro aperto firme.

— Bem, King, mas, infelizmente, estamos presos aqui e quase atrasados. Sei que isso não é comum, mas algo poderia ser feito para que Harry comparecesse a audiência sem deixar sua varinha? — Sr. Falc disse preocupado e tenso.

— Sim, Sr. King, eu não vou entrar no Ministério sem minha varinha, preciso dela para me defender. E registre-se que acredito que essa regra é muito arbitrária e absurda. — Disse ele firme.

King Shacklebolt o encarou surpreso e depois ao funcionário que fez uma expressão, "eu te disse" e depois voltou a olhar para Harry.

— Vocês estão aqui para que compromisso? — Perguntou ele com sua voz tranquilizadora, Harry não pode deixar de imaginar que não havia um único ser humano que não confiaria nele.

Sr. Falc, se afastando ao lado, discretamente, explicou ao Sr. King o motivo da presença deles, Harry os acompanhou e viu o olhar desapontado do Sr. Eric que queria, com certeza, ouvir a fofoca.

— Ok. — Disse o Sr. King e depois olhando para Harry com atentos olhos negros, continuou. — E o senhor não deseja entrar no Ministério da Magia sem sua varinha, Sr. Potter? Poderia me explicar seu raciocínio?

Harry sorriu reconhecendo um companheiro Ravenclaw.

— Apenas Harry, por favor, Sr. King. Meu raciocínio é muito simples, minha varinha é meu maior instrumento de proteção e nenhum bruxo inteligente abre mão, voluntariamente, deste instrumento. Principalmente, quando o motivo para isso é a hipócrita explicação de que isso é a política do Ministério da Magia.

— Muito bem, o que você classificaria como hipócrita nessa política? — Perguntou ele interessado.

— Quando a ordem não vale para todos os envolvidos. Proibir a entrada de visitantes com suas varinhas sugere o pensamento de que o Ministério e sua política acreditam que a referida varinha é uma arma e fonte de perigo. Mas ao permitir que todos os funcionários, não apenas aurores ou guardas, entrem com suas varinhas, o Ministério apenas transfere o perigo para o visitante que se vê sem defesa diante de milhares de bruxos. Isso é uma grande e absurda hipocrisia. E para mim, fere o meu direito de me defender e coloca minha vida em risco, assim é também arbitrária. — Disse Harry inteligente e firme.

— Compreendo seu raciocínio, mas espero que entenda que você ser quem é não é motivo para privilégios e acredito que dificilmente você seria atacado no Ministério da Magia. — Disse ele depois de refletir sobre suas palavras.

— Hum... então isso seria uma grande novidade, não é? Está me dizendo que ninguém neste Ministério nunca conseguiu um privilégio, talvez um presente ou, quem sabe, um emprego apenas pelo seu sobrenome ou fama? — Harry perguntou com o sarcasmo escorrendo em cada palavra. — Por favor, eu sou um Ravenclaw, Sr. King, não me subestime. E quanto a sua outra afirmação, tem certeza absoluta que entre todos os funcionários deste Ministério, muitos deles ex-comensais da morte ou puristas, não poderia haver um com covardia suficiente para me atacar em vingança?

O Sr. King o olhou pensativamente e depois acenou concordando.

— Ok, eu estaria mentindo sobre a primeira questão e sendo ingênuo sobre a segunda e como disse compreendo seu raciocínio, mas espero que você entenda que regras são feitas para serem seguidas, Harry e permitir que você entre com sua varinha, quando essa permissão não é dada a outros me parece muito injusto. O que você pensa disso? — King perguntou curioso.

Harry refletiu e sorriu, apontando para os visitantes que passavam pelo funcionário, Eric, sem nem mesmo uma careta de desconforto ao abandonarem suas varinhas.

— Observe-os, Sr. King. Algum deles está desconfortável, ou receoso, talvez temeroso de abandonar suas varinhas? Alguns deles parece preocupado ou dispostos a lutar pelo direito que todo bruxo tem de manter seu único meio de defesa? — Perguntou Harry objetivamente.

— Não, Harry. — Respondeu King.

— Pois é, eu não espero nenhum privilégio por quem sou, seja por meu sobrenome ou estúpido apelido, espero apenas ser respeitado em meu protesto e desejo de manter minha varinha. Não me sinto seguro de entrar no Ministério da Magia sem minha varinha e espero que meu direito como cidadão seja respeitado e aceito. — Disse Harry determinado.

Falc sorriu apesar do atraso, nunca o garoto pareceu tanto com o Sr. Fleamont, quando contasse, a seu pai não acreditaria. King o observou com atenção e viu algo em seus olhos, anos de experiência em missões e batalhas o permitiu ver nos olhos do menino, não apenas determinação, mas um leve desespero e pânico. Mais suavemente que nunca, perguntou:

— O que aconteceu que faz com que você se sinta tão receoso de ser atacado, Harry? Mesmo quando sabe que estará cercado por adultos, alguns com varinhas, que o defenderiam com determinação de qualquer ataque?

Harry olhou surpreso o auror experiente e percebeu que não disfarçara tão bem o medo de deixar sua varinha. Engolindo em seco, ele olhou em volta e depois para o Sr. Falc.

— Ele é de confiança, Sr. Falc? — Perguntou Harry e parecia estranhamente mais jovem com seus grandes olhos verdes receosos.

— Harry? — Confuso pela mudança do menino determinado para o receoso e inseguro que conhecera em dezembro, Falc apoiou a mão em seu ombro suavemente. — O que é isso? Algo aconteceu? Você pode nos contar, King é de confiança e é um grande auror.

Acenando, Harry voltou a olhar em volta e se aproximando mais dos dois homens em um tom mais baixo, disse:

— Não tenho tempo de contar todos os detalhes e imagino que Dumbledore tem seus motivos para não ter avisado os aurores, mas a quase três semanas um dos meus professores, Quirrell, de Defesa, ele... — Harry parou receoso se devia confessar que matara uma pessoa para um auror, e se ele fosse preso?

— Eu soube que houve um acidente e que um dos professores morreu, me informaram que um dos alunos presenciou a morte. Foi você, Harry? Você viu o seu professor morrer? — King perguntou suavemente.

— O que!? — Falc falou chocado, apesar de manter o tom bem baixo. — Eu não ouvi nada sobre uma morte em Hogwarts, porque os pais não foram informados? E isso aconteceu a mais de duas semanas?

— Mais como 19 dias. — Disse Harry e suspirando, os olhou cansado. — E Dumbledore mentiu, como disse, deve ter seus motivos, mas Quirrell não morreu em nenhum acidente. Ele..., é difícil explicar, mas, basicamente, a Pedra Filosofal de Flamel estava escondida em Hogwarts, o diretor montou uma armadilha para pegar o ladrão que estava tentado roubá-la. Meus amigos e eu descobrimos que o ladrão era Quirrell e sua intenção era entregar a Pedra para Voldemort recuperar seus poderes. No dia do roubo, Dumbledore deixou a escola e temíamos que as proteções não fossem o suficiente para detê-lo. — Harry respirou fundo vendo como os dois homens empalideciam e o encaravam chocados. — Nesse ponto já tínhamos confirmado que a Pedra usada como isca era a verdadeira e chamamos os professores para ajudar, McGonagall nos expulsou do seu escritório e nos chamou de mentirosos, mas Flitwick, ele... — Harry parou, meio trêmulo e seus olhos assombrados voltaram para o momento em que seu querido professor quase morreu, ele continuou com a fala mais entrecortada. — Ele acreditou em nós e tentou deter Quirrell, eu assisti a luta, Flitwick quase morreu, foi horrível, consegui levá-lo a enfermaria e Madame Pomfrey o salvou.

— E enquanto ela o salvava, você foi atrás de Quirrell? — Perguntou King em tom calmo e firme.

Harry acenou e se endireitou, levemente mais calmo.

— Eu desci pelo alçapão com meus amigos, mas no fim só um pode entrar na última câmara e eu segui, Sr. King, precisava impedi-lo de pegar a Pedra. Quirrell não estava sozinho, Voldemort estava com ele, o havia possuído, nós lutamos e eu o matei, Quirrell, quero dizer, Voldemort era apenas um espectro negro e fugiu. — Harry terminou levemente ofegante, não percebendo que estava suado e trêmulo.

King percebeu os sintomas de ansiedade pós trauma facilmente e decidiu rapidamente que tirar a varinha do menino seria uma tortura emocional para ele. Tentando superar o choque pelas informações reveladas, ele acenou seriamente.

— Muito bem, Harry, vou lhe deixar, diante das circunstâncias, manter sua varinha, mas seja discreto e apenas a use em emergência. Estamos de acordo? — Disse ele suavemente e viu o alívio na expressão do menino.

— Sim, senhor, Sr. King, muito obrigada. — Disse Harry suspirando e sorrindo de aliviado.

— Falc, espero que você não se importe de deixar sua varinha. — Disse King para o homem pálido que, sem dizer nada, acenou e foi deixar sua varinha com o Eric.

Logo depois os três seguiram para um dos elevadores e Harry ficou meio espremido contra a parede no fundo, protegido pelos dois homens. Quando o elevador chegou ao nível dois, eles desceram.

— Vocês se importam que eu os acompanhe? Eu gostaria de conversar com Harry mais um pouco e posso agir como um auror de proteção. — Solicitou King e os dois acenaram concordando. Sr. Falc por ainda não conseguir dizer uma palavra e Harry por estar se sentindo estranhamente confortado pela preocupação do homem, em sua experiência com adultos, isso não era muito comum.

Os três foram na direção ao Tribunal de Justiça e ao entrarem por um corredor se depararam com uma sala de espera onde estavam, Sr. Davis, Sra. Serafina e Albus Dumbledore, um pouco mais afastado.

— Falc! Harry! Eu já estava começando a pensar que algo terrível lhes acontecera! — Disse Sra. Serafina em tom baixo e preocupado ao se aproximar deles.

Ela veio direto ao Harry e o abraçou fortemente, ele suspirou, não tinha percebido como sentira falta dela e de seus abraços.

— Desculpe, Sra. Serafina, foi minha culpa. — Disse ele sorrindo tímido.

— A assistente do juiz veio nos avisar que recebeu um aviso que que vocês ficaram presos na revista e entrega das varinhas, e que por isso teríamos um atraso. O que aconteceu? — Perguntou o Sr. Davis preocupado.

— É uma longa história para outra hora. Anton, preciso falar com você, urgentemente, antes que o juiz nos chame. — Disse Sr. Falc e se afastou com ele na direção oposta à de Dumbledore, e os dois falaram em sussurros urgentes e rápidos.

— Harry, querido, você está bem? Como foi na casa dos seus tios? E King, o que o traz aqui? — Perguntou ela suavemente e curiosa.

— Estou bem, Sra. Serafina e consegui controlar meus parentes bem o suficiente. Sr. King está aqui como uma espécie de auror de proteção, certo? — Disse ele sorrindo para o homem com quem muito simpatizara.

— Sim e essa é outra longa história que acredito terá que ficar para outro momento, vocês já serão chamados. — Apontou King e era verdade.

Uma mulher veio e os convocou formalmente a entrar no Tribunal e Harry descobriu que não poderia entrar.

— Eu não entendo, eu sou o maior interessado, porque não posso estar presente? — Perguntou chateado ao ver os adultos, com exceção de King, entrarem na sala do Tribunal

— Acredito que tem a ver com o fato de ser tão jovem e que uma disputa de guarda pode ser muito dura e agressiva, seria nocivo para uma criança presenciar e assumir que isso é sua culpa. — Considerou King suavemente e Harry acenou, entendendo.

Os dois se sentaram e Harry tentando não pensar no que acontecia na sala, olhou para o auror e decidiu ser direto.

— O senhor vai me prender, Sr. King? — Perguntou firme

— Não, Harry, eu não vou prendê-lo e não estou aqui para vigiá-lo e sim protegê-lo, acredito que depois de tudo o que passou, ficar sozinho lhe traria uma grande ansiedade. — Disse King muito sincero e depois. — Você acredite que eu deveria prendê-lo?

— Não, eu apenas me defendi e aos meus amigos, mas nunca se sabe, meu padrinho foi preso sem ao menos um julgamento. — Disse Harry levemente mal-humorado e viu o homem acenar compreensível.

— Tem razão e lamento que isso tenha acontecido. Eu não era responsável direto pelo caso, mas conhecia Sirius e seus pais, deveria ter sabido que as informações de traição eram absurdas. Sinto muito, Harry. — Disse ele muito contrito e formal.

Harry acenou e suspirou, muitos não fizeram nada, mas a verdade é que a culpa era dos que decidiram não fazer nada mesmo sabendo que não houvera um julgamento ou, que decidiram por uma condenação, sem julgamento. Ele não podia culpar cada pessoa que conhecia seus pais.

— Tudo bem, sei que não foi sua culpa. — Disse dando de ombros.

— Obrigado por sua compreensão. E se você pudesse me contar com mais detalhes o que aconteceu em sua luta com Quirrell, eu não vou prendê-lo, mas gostaria de entender como ele acabou morto. — King perguntou com grande suavidade.

— Bem, tudo começa na Floresta... — Harry contou sobre a luta na Floresta Proibida e a luta para salvar o unicórnio. Contou sobre a luta de Flitwick e Quirrell, sobre descerem o alçapão.

— O que guardava o alçapão? — Perguntou King curioso.

— Um Cerberus. — Disse Harry simplesmente.

— Claro, porque não? Vamos colocar um Cerberus em uma escola, muito inteligente. — Disse ele e Harry sorriu para o seu sarcasmo.

Depois ele contou como foi fácil passar pelas proteções e finalmente chegar a última câmara. Harry não contou sua percepção de que tudo fora uma armadilha para ele, deixaria que King tirasse suas próprias conclusões. Quando contou a conversa que teve com Quirrell e Voldemort, exclui a profecia, esse era um assunto muito delicado e não queria que se espalhasse. Ele falou da luta e seu planejamento e descuido, como seus amigos chegaram e a necessidade de protegê-los.

— Eu não me arrependo ou me sinto culpado, Sr. King, eu fiz o que tinha que fazer para proteger meus amigos e a mim, mas lamento que isso tenha sido necessário. Não tive nenhum prazer ou orgulho em matá-lo, senhor. — Disse Harry firme e sincero.

— Eu compreendo e lamento que você esteve nessa posição e, sendo tão jovem, já tenha sido obrigado a matar alguém, mesmo que em defesa própria. — Disse King muito solene. — Pesadelos?

Harry olhou para as mãos envergonhado.

— Sim, senhor, eles me atormentam a noite. Firenze me disse que sou um guerreiro e que, às vezes, um guerreiro ou um caçador precisa de um ritual de purificação, para limpar a energia da morte de sua magia. Espero que, em setembro, eu consiga subir a montanha e realizar o ritual. — Disse Harry enxugando as mãos suadas em sua calça.

— Isso que você está enfrentando agora, ter que lidar com o trauma, nós, aurores também passamos. Os trouxas chamam de Stress Pós-Traumático ou SPT e evoluíram muito no tratamento. Infelizmente, no mundo mágico a psicologia e psiquiatria ainda não avançou, mas a ideia de Firenze é muito boa. — Disse King gentilmente e Harry não se sentiu julgado. — Quando matei a primeira vez, em legitima defesa, foi um ano depois que me tornei auror. Minhas raízes mágicas africanas me ajudaram a limpar minha alma e magia da impureza da morte em um ritual de purificação, mas foi a terapia trouxa que ajudou a me ajustar a realidade do que eu fiz e a curar minha mente e meu coração.

Harry suspirou agradecido ao saber que o que vinha passando não era apenas por sua fraqueza e pensou que deveria ter escrito ao Sr. Martin, sabia que ele o ajudaria. Seu diário também ficou em segundo plano, mesmo antes do que acontecera, Harry estava tão ocupado e envolvido com estudos e exames que ele deixou de escrever nele.

Olhando para o Sr. King, Harry explicou sobre o irmão da Sra. Serafina e como ele o ajudara nos últimos meses. O Auror o ouviu e elogiou sua coragem e inteligência na luta, além de seu controle. Pelo tempo que durou a audiência que decidiria seu futuro Harry e King conversaram sobre si mesmos, o trabalho auror, batalhas e magia sem perceberem que estavam iniciando um longa e forte amizade.

Na sala do Tribunal, o oficial os recebeu e conduziu a se sentarem. Em uma mesa cumprida, Os Boots e Davis de sentaram de um lado e Dumbledore no outro, sozinho. Poucos instantes depois o Juiz foi apresentado pelo oficial:

— Vossa Excelência, o Juiz, Clarence Wood. — E da porta lateral entrou um homem alto e calvo, devia estar perto dos 70 anos e tinham bondosos olhos acinzentados.

Todos os presentes se levantaram e apenas quando ele se sentou a ponta da mesa em um púlpito mais alto, todos se sentaram.

— Bom dia a todos.

— Bom Dia, Excelência. — Todos responderam respeitosamente.

— Tenho aqui as provas apresentadas pelos requerentes da guarda do menor e os relatórios das assistentes sociais. Tenho também a presença dos requerentes, os Srs. Boots com seu advogado, Sr. Davis. Tenho a presença do sempre ausente tutor do Sr. Potter e sei que o próprio está presente do lado de fora, aguardando a minha decisão. Mas, o que eu não tenho, são os tios e atuais guardiões legais do Sr. Potter e gostaria muito de compreender os seus não comparecimentos a uma convocação oficial. — Disse o Juiz Wood com muita frieza.

— Excelência, se o senhor puder adiar a audiência em alguns dias, poderei providenciar a presença dos Dursleys, é provável que sendo trouxas não sabiam como se apresentar a este tribunal. — Pediu Dumbledore suavemente.

— Vossa Excelência, a ausência dos tios do Sr. Potter não é um erro ou engano e sim uma escolha. Meu cliente, Sr. Falc recebeu uma carta do menor explicando que os tios se recusaram a vir a este tribunal, suas palavras exatas foram "Já vai tarde" e "não passar bem". Meu cliente foi buscar o Sr. Potter na estação para que este não andasse por Londres sozinho, pois os tios se recusaram até mesmo lhe trazerem em segurança até aqui. — Sr. Davis disse formalmente.

— Sim, isso não me surpreende, os relatórios das assistentes sociais do Departamento Infantil foram bem claros. Todos os Dursleys, inclusive o primo de 12 anos, deixaram bem claro que nunca quiseram, não gostam ou mesmo toleram a presença do Sr. Potter em sua casa perfeita e normal. — Disse o Juiz Wood com ironia mordaz. — Então, estou negando seu pedido, Chefe Dumbledore, um adiamento me parece um grande despropósito em um caso, obviamente, simples. Ainda assim, seguiremos a lei e gostaria de ouvir as partes envolvidas, começando pelos requerentes.

— Obrigado, Vossa Excelência. — Disse Davis e olhando para os amigos sinalizou.

— Vossa Excelência, conhecemos o Harry em dezembro, mas na verdade é como se fosse a muito mais tempo... — Falc então explicou a longa amizade entre os Boots e os Potters, particularmente, de seu pai com o Sr. Fleamont. — Imagine a tristeza do meu pai quando soube que ele era um dos possíveis guardiões listados no testamento de James e Lily que foi anulado. Harry nunca deveria ter ido viver com os Dursleys, Excelência e apenas queremos corrigir um grande erro.

— Eu conheci Lily na escola, Excelência... — E Serafina contou sobre sua relação, as cartas entre as duas foram entregues como provas e sua fala apenas corroborava-as. — No Natal, o Harry se encaixou em nossa família, meus filhos o amam e Harry retribui esse amor. Ele é um menino tão doce, Excelência, tão especial, é impossível não o amar e isso só mostra que seus tios são pessoas terríveis e cheias de preconceitos. Queremos muito lhe dar um lar e família de verdade... — Serafina se emocionou e Falc passou o braço por seus ombros.

Juiz Wood acenou e fez algumas perguntas, questões financeiras e se eles queriam adotar o menino.

— Temos condições de dar tudo o que ele precisa sem que sua herança seja utilizada e acredito que o Harry não gostaria de deixar de ser um Potter e para nós respeitar seu desejo é muito importante. — Responderam Falc e Serafina.

— Bem, acredito que vocês se encaixam perfeitamente como guardiões do Sr. Potter e dos relatórios das assistentes sociais é desejo de o menor viver com vocês, sua expressão foi "eles realmente me querem e se importam comigo". — Disse o Juiz Wood e isso provocou mais emoção nos Boots.

— Nós realmente o queremos e o amamos, Excelência. — Disseram o casal.

— Bem, sem a presença ou luta efetiva pela guarda do menor pelos atuais guardiões, minha decisão deveria ser uma mera formalidade, mas sei que o senhor, Chefe Dumbledore, como seu tutor legal tem uma opinião diferente. Gostaria de ouvi-lo e também uma explicação sobre como o senhor permitiu que a criança mais importante de nosso mundo e, que estava sob sua responsabilidade, fosse abusada de maneira tão cruel por trouxas. — Questionou o Juiz Wood com firmeza e frieza.

— Excelência, o meu erro não foi de forma alguma intencional e acredite, ao ver as provas me culpei por minha tolice e descuido, pois acreditei que ao estar com sua família, o Sr. Potter não poderia estar em lugar mais seguro. Ainda assim, acredito que o melhor para o menino é estar com sua família...

Ele foi interrompido por uma exclamação de choque de Serafina que o olhou como se não o reconhecesse.

— O senhor viu todas aquelas lembranças? Viu cada uma delas e sabe que o Harry não quer viver com os tios e sim conosco, que nós o amamos e ainda acredita que o melhor para ele seria ficar naquele lugar?

— Essa é uma boa questão. Diretor Dumbledore, o senhor diz que imaginou que o Sr. Potter estaria seguro na casa dos tios, mas colocou um aborto, a Sra. Figg para vigiá-lo. Porque? E porque nunca cumpriu seu papel de tutor de verificar a segurança do menino e muito menos o preparar, o educar para se apresentar no mundo magico como um bruxo? — Davis foi frio e duro, o desprezo em sua voz era nada sutil.

Dumbledore ficou muito sério e não parecia nenhum pouco feliz de ser questionado tão duramente.

— Eu pedi a Sra. Figg que observasse o Sr. Potter e diante de seus relatórios acreditei que o menino estava bem. — Disse ele em uma de suas respostas que nada dizem.

— Espere, o senhor disse que acreditou que o bebê estaria bem na casa dos tios e agora diz que colocou alguém para vigiá-lo. Ou uma coisa ou outra, Diretor Dumbledore, ou o senhor acreditava ou desconfiava de sua segurança, pois me parece que se o senhor confiava, a presença da Sra. Figg não era necessária? — Sr. Davis o questionou rápido e certeiro.

— Eu também gostaria de entender, Chefe Dumbledore. — Considerou o Juiz Wood.

— Eu sabia que Lily e sua irmã não tinham uma boa relação, acreditei que diante a perda da irmã todas as diferenças seriam esquecidas e a Sra. Dursley acolheria seu sobrinho com amor e cuidado. Mas, como seu tutor, eu tinha que ter certeza disso, assim solicitei a Sra. Figg que se mudasse para a Rua dos Alfeneiros e observasse a família, ela me enviou relatórios e como eu disse, em nenhum deles alegou que o Sr. Potter estava sendo tratado de tal maneira. — Disse Dumbledore sereno.

— O senhor terceirizou o seu trabalho de tutor para uma mulher que não se apresentou em nenhum momento como seu representante e não podia entrar ou interferir na casa dos Dursleys e acreditou que estava fazendo o seu papel de tutor? O que o impedia de ir pessoalmente verificar o Sr. Potter? De ensiná-lo sobre seus pais e suas origens? Vossa Excelência deve ter sido informado que o menino só soube que era um bruxo ao receber sua carta de Hogwarts e que antes seus tios lhe informaram que seus pais eram bêbados que morreram em um acidente de carro. — Disse Davis mordaz e irônico.

— O senhor tem uma explicação para tal absurdo, Chefe Dumbledore? — Questionou o Juiz com frieza.

— Eu nunca imaginei, como disse foi um erro. Eu deveria ter participado da vida do Sr. Potter, pessoalmente, a mais tempo, agora percebo isso, mas eu expliquei a Sra. Dursley em minha carta o que acontecera com sua irmã e acreditei que eles, ao aceitarem o menino, lhe contariam sobre sua origem. — Disse o diretor, claramente defensivo.

— Carta? De que carta está falando? — O Juiz Wood perguntou confuso e zangado.

— Ah, Vossa Excelência não sabia que o Diretor Dumbledore deixou o bebê Harry na porta da casa de sua tia com apenas uma carta contando sobre a morte da irmã e sem ao menos questioná-la se ela e o marido queriam criar o menino? — Davis perguntou ironicamente.

— Isso é verdade? — Juiz Wood estava além de furioso e ao ver o aceno de Dumbledore, continuou. — O senhor, Chefe Dumbledore pediu a anulação do testamento dos Potters, cruzou os braços diante a prisão injusta e criminosa do padrinho do menino, se tornou seu tutor legal, deixou o menino em um lugar que sabia ou não tinha certeza de sua segurança sem nem ao menos verificar se ele era bem-vindo. Impediu a visita das assistentes sociais e em 10 anos não se dispôs a uma única visita ou se preocupou em ensiná-lo e educá-lo sobre sua origem e história. Um Potter chegando a Hogwarts como um nascido trouxa, e agora vem até mim e diz que deveria deixar o menino na casa onde ele foi abusado, aonde ele não é querido. O senhor perdeu sua sanidade? — Questionou o Juiz Wood duramente.

— Meu erro não apaga o fato de que os Dursleys são a única família que o Sr. Potter tem, separá-los me parece um exagero. Vossa Excelência, me comprometo a participar ativamente da vida do Sr. Potter e assegurar sua vida na casa dos tios. — Disse Dumbledore, levemente contrariado.

— Desculpe, Diretor Dumbledore, mas a mim me parece que isso não foi um erro, negligência, abandono de seus deveres como tutor é muito mais que um erro, é um crime que coloca em questão seu papel como tutor do Sr. Potter. E coloca em questão o seu interesse no menino e mais importante qual interesse o senhor tem em manter o Sr. Potter em uma casa e com pessoas que nunca o quiseram quando, meus clientes aqui, estão mais que dispostos a lhe dar amor e uma família de verdade. — Sr. Davis falou ainda mais duro.

— Meu interesse sempre foi e continua sendo o melhor para o Sr. Potter, nunca questionem isso por um segundo. — Disse o diretor veementemente. — Eu me preocupo com ele e quero seu bem, enquanto os Boots poderiam lhe dar um lar, ainda não são sua família de sangue e perder isso seria muito prejudicial ao menino.

— Família de sangue que não o deseja, não o amam e efetivamente o abusaram, Chefe Dumbledore, mesmo que o senhor visite e tenha certeza que o menino não será mau tratado, o senhor não pode assegurar sua saúde emocional. Não pode obrigar seus tios a amá-los ou ao menos que o trate com o mínimo de respeito e bondade. — Disse o Juiz Wood em tom definitivo. — E a não ser que tenha mais alguma coisa a dizer, já tomei minha decisão e...

— Vossa Excelência, por favor, existem outro forte e importante motivo para o Sr. Potter ficar com seus tios, se pudéssemos conversar privadamente...

— Protesto! Vossa Excelência, meus clientes tem o direito de saber porque o Diretor Dumbledore não os considera dignos de cuidar do Sr. Potter e prefere que abusadores mantenham sua guarda. — Sr. Davis defendeu intensamente.

— Excelência, apenas solicito privacidade, porque as informações são muito delicadas e seu sigilo é fundamental para a segurança do Sr. Potter. — Afirmou Dumbledore mais duramente.

— Ninguém aqui deseja o mal do Harry, diretor, pelo contrário, acredito que se existem segredos eles devem ser esclarecidos e não apenas para nós. Harry merece saber a verdade do porque ficou os últimos 10 anos naquela casa, o que o senhor julgava mais importante que sua segurança e felicidade. — Disse Serafina muito zangada.

— Eu concordo. Diga agora, Chefe ou tomarei minha decisão. — Disse o Juiz Wood impaciente e firme.

— Muito bem. — Dumbledore não parecia feliz, mas cedeu. — Na noite de Halloween a tantos anos, o motivo pelo qual Harry sobreviveu a maldição da morte que Voldemort enviou em sua direção foi porque Lily morreu para salvá-lo.

— O que? — Todos questionaram surpresos.

— Deixe-me explicar. — Dumbledore contou sobre o sacrifício de Lily e a magia antiga que foi acionada e como essa magia criou uma proteção que permitiu que Harry sobrevivesse ao ataque. — Eu sempre quis a segurança de Harry, graças a essa proteção, eu criei alas de sangue poderosas que impediram que Harry fosse encontrado e morto ou sequestrado por comensais da morte. Principalmente depois do ataque a Frank e Alice, sua segurança no mundo trouxa e manter as alas se tornaram ainda mais importantes. Enquanto Harry chamar de casa o lugar onde o sangue de Lily reside, as alas e proteções continuarão a existir, pelo menos até sua maioridade. E é por causa dessa proteção que sei que a Sra. Dursley, não importa o que ela diga, ama o Harry, foi esse amor que a fez aceitar o menino e foi essa aceitação que permitiu que as alas fossem acionadas. — Dumbledore suspirou triste e sincero. — Foi também por isso que não me preocupei muito com o menino, do mesmo jeito que ninguém pode entrar na Rua do Alfeneiros e machucá-lo, dentro de casa ele também não pode ser atacado e ferido. Só posso pensar que a maioria dos abusos vieram de seu tio, que não é seu sangue e que a Sra. Dursley não pode impedir ou se viu em grande conflito entre sua mente e seu coração. Entendam, essa é uma magia muito poderosa e antiga, não poderia desperdiçar o sacrifício de Lily e, se por um segundo, pensei que o Harry talvez não fosse completamente feliz na casa dos tios, julguei que ao menos estaria completamente seguro. Nunca imaginei que esses absurdos abusos aconteceriam e percebo que sim, foi negligente de minha parte apenas esperar o melhor, deveria ter estado presente na vida do Harry, para cuidar e ensinar. — Dumbledore se mostrava verdadeiramente arrependido. — Me comprometo, deste momento em diante, a fazer o necessário não apenas para sua segurança, mas também sua educação e bem-estar emocional.

Ao fim da explanação todos ficaram pensativos, não haviam porque duvidar das informações e Serafina percebeu que essa era a carta na manga e o motivo pelo qual Dumbledore queria manter Harry na casa dos tios a qualquer custo.

— E o senhor tem certeza que agora, neste momento, essa proteção é tão importante? Depois de tantos anos do fim da guerra o menino ainda estaria em um perigo tão grave que considera aceitável que ele viva com pessoas que o trataram de maneira tão abominável? — Questionou Sr. Davis sem perder o ímpeto. — Isso sem considerar o fato que na casa dos meus clientes o Sr. Potter estaria mais do que protegido. Além das alas mágicas, há em todos os momentos pelo menos um ou dois, mesmo três bruxos adultos com uma varinha na casa, assim me parece que essas alas não são tão importantes assim.

— Pelo contrário, todos nesta sala sabem que muitos seguidores de Voldemort escaparam da justiça e os puristas são uma parte importante de nossa sociedade. Acredito que o Sr. Potter ainda está em grave risco, isso sem considerarmos o fato que nunca houve a certeza da morte do próprio Voldemort. Tenho suspeitas e informações de que ele, na verdade, está muito vivo e se em algum momento recuperar seus poderes, efetivamente, não pode matar o menino. — Informou Dumbledore serenamente. — Estão dispostos a jogarem no lixo o sacrifício de Lily? E, talvez, a maior defesa que algum bruxo tem contra dezenas de inimigos poderosos? Eu acredito que a própria Lily concordaria comi...

— Não fale de Lily Potter! — Serafina se levantou enfurecida e bateu a mão na mesa. — Não ouse falar como se soubesse alguma coisa sobre o amor de uma mãe pelo seu filho ou como se, verdadeiramente, a tenha conhecido. Se minha amiga pudesse expressar o desgosto e a dor que deve ter sentido ao ver o sofrimento pelo qual seu garotinho passou nos últimos anos. Ela se sacrificou por ele e tenho certeza que morreria mil vezes mais para que Harry estivesse seguro, mas ela jamais toleraria que sua proteção pesasse sobre os ombros daquele menino e o obrigasse a sofrer anos de abuso e desamor. — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas e ela voltou a se sentar. — Lily quereria que seu bebê fosse amado e o senhor tirou isso deles, não é aceitável que continuemos a permitir que ele sofra. O que você fará, professor? Sairá e enfrentará aquele doce menino que está confiando em nós para protegê-lo e o informará que sua felicidade não é importante? Que não confiem nos adultos porque não somos fortes o suficiente para defendê-lo?

Todos ficaram em silencio e era óbvio que todos estavam indecisos sobre o que era menos pior sacrificar, a proteção ou a felicidade do Harry. Dumbledore tentou mais um argumento.

— Vocês estão dispostos a expor seus filhos ao perigo que o Sr. Potter representa? Vale a pena...

— Não ouse ir por esse caminho! — Agora foi Falc que se mostrou indignado e furioso. — Sempre tive um grande respeito pelo senhor, não me faça perdê-lo. Qualquer criança no mundo vale a pena nossa ajuda e qualquer risco, se for para lhe dar amor, carinho e proteção. Eu pensaria que um professor saberia disso melhor do que ninguém e nunca vou perdoá-lo se o senhor até mesmo insinuar aquele menino que ele seria um peso ou um perigo para nós. — Falc parecia emocionado. — Ele nunca se sentiu querido e mesmo se houverem perigos não deixaremos de o querer, fui claro?

— Sim, Falcon, sinto muito, vocês dois estão certos. Espero que possam perdoar um velho que parece que se esqueceu das motivações humanas e como o amor e bondade são importantes. — Dumbledore tinha seus olhos azuis sem seu brilho habitual e expressão triste. — Mesmo um homem tão experiente e assumidamente inteligente pode cometer erros ou se enganar, mas isso não afasta o fato de que sem essa proteção, que Lily lhe deu tão generosamente, Harry estará em grave perigo e todos a sua volta. Tenho certeza que podemos chegar a um acordo com os Dursley, Harry precisa chamar a casa dos tios de sua casa e lá residir apenas durantes os verões, natais e páscoa poderiam estar com vocês ou na escola, assim como o resto dos meses do ano. E apenas até completar 17 anos. Tenho certeza que, se todos nos uníssemos, poderíamos dar-lhe todo amor e bondade que ele não encontrará com seus tios. — Expos Dumbledore gentilmente e sincero.

Mais uma vez todos ficaram em silencio e o Juiz Wood estava muito pensativo.

— Me parece que estamos em uma situação em que de qualquer forma o Sr. Potter vai sofrer algum prejuízo e acredito que todos nós precisamos refletir como adultos que somos e chegar a uma solução que menos prejudique esse menino que já perdeu e sofreu tanto. — Disse ele solenemente.

— Acredito que posso ter uma solução, Vossa Excelência. — Disse Davis pensativo. — Diretor Dumbledore, o senhor disse que para a proteção e as alas estarem em ação o Sr. Potter precisa considerar a casa de sua tia como seu lar e ela o aceitar em sua casa. Isso quer dizer que não é necessário um período de tempo ou horas específicas em que ele precisa estar na casa ou então sua presença em Hogwarts poderia ser questionada. Estou certo?

— Não, Sr. Davis, seu raciocínio está correto, claro que a presença na casa dos tios é necessária porque se não o Sr. Potter, naturalmente, começará a sentir o outro lugar, a casa do Boots, por exemplo, como seu lar e assim perderíamos a proteção. — Explicou Dumbledore pensativo. — Qual é sua ideia?

— Bem, se tudo é uma questão de percepção e não tempo, acredito que o Sr. Potter poderia passar seu dia em um lugar seguro, a casa dos meus clientes, ele estaria com pessoas que o amam e apreciam sua presença. Além de brincar com as crianças dos meus clientes, ele poderá estudar e até mesmo fazer atividades de lazer no mundo trouxa e ao fim da tarde voltaria para sua casa, onde participaria de pouco convívio com os parentes. O jantar e depois dormir e, na manhã seguinte, mais uma vez iria passar seu dia na casa dos Boots, quase como se ele estivesse indo a uma escola de verão ou algo assim. — Explicou Davis objetivamente.

Todos ficaram em silencio e Dumbledore refletindo acenou e parecia aliviado.

— Para mim parece uma solução viável, a proteção continuará a existir, assim como as alas, pois Harry ainda verá a casa da tia como sua casa, onde ele retorna todos os dias. — Disse ele mais sereno.

— E imagino que vocês não se importariam com essa espécie de guarda compartilhada, Sr. e Sra. Boot? — Perguntou o Juiz Wood os encarando.

— Preferíamos o Harry conosco e termos certeza de sua segurança, mas se essa é a única solução ou pelo menos a que menos o prejudica, estamos dispostos a guarda compartilhada. — Disse Falc apertando firmemente a mão de Serafina que parecia querer protestar. — A questão é como garantimos sua segurança nas 12 horas ou pouco mais que ele passará naquela casa? Porque se eles tiveram dificuldades em lidar com uma criança mágica tão doce e educada, como será quando eles tiverem que enfrentar um adolescente inteligente, sarcástico e rebelde?

— Qual sua preocupação, Sr. Boot? — Perguntou o Juiz Wood, interessado.

— Estou preocupado com magia acidental, e não de uma criança com pouco poder mágico, mas de um adolescente poderoso que tem que lidar com muita pressão. O que acontecerá se ele for provocado, hostilizado? Por muito menos trouxas acabaram magicamente prejudicados, como impedimos que Harry acabe por ferir alguém ou ferido por alguém? — Questionou ele muito claramente.

— Essa é uma questão importante. Podemos realmente alcançar algum tipo de acordo com esses Dursleys? Eles, claramente, não o querem e se decidirem o expulsar agora que sabem que outra família quer levá-lo? — Juiz Wood questionou sensato.

— Podemos fazer uma experiência? Eu prometo que estarei mais presente na vida familiar dele e pretendo conversar, pessoalmente, com o casal Dursley. E teremos a assistente social visitando também e...

— Nós, nós podemos visitar, quer dizer teremos que pegar e deixar ele todos os dias e talvez a presença de tantos bruxos adultos que se importam com ele os iniba de serem hostis. — Disse Falc.

— Muito bem, como o Sr. Potter estará na casa dos tios por apenas 2 meses, determinarei a visita das assistentes sociais para uma vez a cada 2 semanas. E assim determino que os requerentes, a família Boot, compartilharão a guarda do menor, Harry Potter que continuará a residir na casa dos seus tios, a família Dursley. Determino também que se qualquer risco, seja físico ou emocional, for detectado ao menor a qualquer momento dos próximos anos, sua guarda passará a ser exclusivamente do Sr. e da Sra. Boot. E espero que você, Chefe Dumbledore assuma e cumpra seu papel como tutor do Sr. Potter porque, se descobrir que voltou a ser negligente, eu, pessoalmente, rasgarei a declaração de tutela. — Disse o Juiz Wood com firmeza e no fim a frieza e decepção eram claras.

Dumbledore acenou triste e envergonhado, parecia sincero, mas, nenhum dos três adultos a sua frente, acreditou completamente.

— Oficial? Solicite a entrada do Sr. Potter, quero lhe contar, pessoalmente, sobre minha decisão e os motivos. É o mínimo que podemos fazer depois de termos que engolir o absurdo de tê-lo de volta para aquelas pessoas que deveriam ser processadas pelo que fizeram. — Continuou o Juiz Wood.

Harry estava aprendendo com o Sr. King algumas técnicas de luta corporal para que, mesmo sendo menor e mais magro, ele pudesse se defender de um ataque físico e não ficar preso em uma situação como a que ocorrera com Quirrell.

— O Muay Thai tem essa vantagem de apresentar técnicas de defesa para mulheres ou pessoas menores contra um homem ou alguém maior. Além, do estímulo a ação e a reação instintiva, os golpes defensivos são rápidos e precisos, assim você usa seu corpo para torções e inversões. — Disse King que, de pé ao lado do menino, explicava alguns golpes defensivos. — E seu corpo leve e rápido deve ser uma vantagem e nunca uma desvantagem.

— Isso é muito bom, Sr. King, teria me ajudado muito na luta com Quirrell. Sempre pensei que lutas corporais tinham a ver com força e que eu teria que crescer para poder lutar fisicamente. — Disse Harry enquanto movia o braço e o corpo para bloquear e derrubar o agressor invisível com a força de seu ataque.

— Esse é um pensamento comum e errado, muitas mulheres sofrem abusos dos parceiros porque acreditam que por serem fisicamente mais fracas não podem se defender. Aconselho-o a procurar uma academia para treinamento, Harry, posso recomendar a que eu frequento. Isso vai ajuda-lo, principalmente, a não se sentir tão ansioso em não estar com sua varinha. — Explicou King e quando a porta do Tribunal se abriu os dois pararam o "treino" e olharam na direção do Oficial que tentando manter a ansiedade e falhando, disse:

— Sr. Harry Potter, por favor.

Harry engoliu em seco e depois se virou para o Sr. King e estendeu a mão.

— Obrigada por tudo, Sr. King, nunca vou me esquecer e estou muito feliz por conhecê-lo. — Disse ele solene e sincero.

— O prazer foi meu e eu que agradeço por sua companhia, foi o melhor dia de trabalho que já tive. Escreverei para você com informações sobre a academia e se precisar de qualquer coisa, mesmo apenas conversar, não hesite em me escrever. Até mais, Harry. — Disse King sorrindo e apertando sua mão firmemente.

— Até mais, Sr. King. — Disse Harry sorrindo e depois entrou na sala do tribunal com o Oficial.

Ao ver a expressão séria de todos e o olhar triste da Sra. Serafina, ele sentiu seu estômago afundar, olhou rapidamente para o Sr. Falc, esperando que sua ideia tenha dado certo e seu aceno sutil foi o suficiente para lhe aliviar o aperto no peito.

— Sr. Potter, eu sou o Juiz Clarence Wood tenho muito prazer em conhecê-lo apesar das circunstâncias. — Disse o homem alto e calvo na bancada mais alta.

Harry o observou e percebeu uma razoável semelhança com seu neto, Oliver Wood, capitão do time de quadribol da Gryffindor.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Vossa Excelência. Espero que minha vitória sobre o seu neto, Oliver, não influencie sua decisão hoje. — Disse ele sorrindo com certa malícia.

O juiz Wood riu divertido e os Boots, apesar de tudo, sorriram diante de sua brincadeira. Harry amadurecera muito, em dezembro, provavelmente, não se sentiria seguro para falar assim com um adulto.

— Não, Sr. Potter, ainda que deveria repreendê-lo por não estar na Gryffindor e por me obrigar a ouvir meu neto dizer umas 100x que, se você fosse seu buscador, o título estaria em suas mãos, fácil, fácil. — Disse o Juiz Wood e depois seu rosto ficou sóbrio. — Infelizmente, talvez a decisão que tomei não seja a que lhe agradará mais e desde já gostaria de me desculpar por decepcioná-lo e também por tudo o que sofreu na casa de seus parentes. Como um adulto, um jurista e um bruxo me sinto responsável por não ter de alguma forma te protegido e espero que saiba desde já que, apesar de minha decisão, por nenhum segundo não terei sua segurança em minha mente. E foi por isso que minha decisão foi pelo compartilhamento de sua guarda entre os Dursley e os Boots. Você ainda residirá durante os verões na casa dos seus tios, mas passará o dia na casa dos Boots, com seus filhos e estudando.

Harry olhou para o chão se esforçando em não demonstrar qualquer sentimento positivo e até desceu os ombros um pouquinho, não foi tão difícil porque, realmente, desejara muito que a tal proteção fosse uma mentira do diretor para a sua tia e que ele poderia nunca mais ter que voltar aos Dursley.

— Compreendo. Hum... eu poderia saber o motivo que tenho que continuar na casa dos meus tios, Vossa Excelência? Eles realmente não me querem lá. — Questionou Harry muito sério.

— Sim, acredito que o seu Tutor, o Chefe Dumbledore poderá lhe explicar. — Disse o Juiz Wood encarando o diretor com um olhar nada amigável.

— Olá Harry, você se lembra que a poucas semanas, eu lhe expliquei o porquê Voldemort não conseguiu matá-lo a tantos anos? Eu lhe falei do sacrifício de sua mãe e como uma antiga magia acionou uma proteção? — Questionou Dumbledore suavemente.

— Sim e que essa proteção vem do amor da minha mãe e sua disposição em me proteger com sua vida. O senhor me disse que foi por esse motivo que o feitiço ricocheteou e só me deixou com uma cicatriz e destruiu o corpo de Voldemort. — Disse Harry muito sério.

— Exatamente e, graças a essa proteção, eu pude criar alas de sangue muito poderosas, mas elas funcionam apenas com o sangue de Lily, ou seja, sua tia. Assim, enquanto Petúnia o aceitar em sua casa e você chamar de lar a casa de sua tia, a proteção e as alas estarão no lugar e protegerão você. Foi por isso que eu o levei para a casa dos seus tios e lamento que minha negligência e confiança tola tenha lhe causado tantas tristezas. Eu acreditei que sua tia, diante da perda da irmã, superaria suas diferenças e ofereceria um lar de verdade para você. E também confiei que, o amor dela ao te aceitar em sua casa e que acionou as alas, não permitiria que nenhum mal lhe acontecesse. De inimigos externos e internos também. — Harry observou o diretor com atenção e ele realmente parecia sincero e arrependido.

Talvez o arrependimento viesse do fato que ele se encontrava nessa posição e não exatamente do que ele sofreu, pensou Harry, e talvez esse pensamento fosse cínico, mas como poderia confiar nesse homem?

— Então, essas alas foram acionadas pelo amor da minha tia? Tem certeza que elas existem? Porque de minha experiência, tia Petúnia nunca me amou, ao contrário. — Harry perguntou, apesar da vontade de expressar sua raiva por suas ações, ele sabia que esse não era o momento e nem ali era o lugar.

— Garanto-lhe que as alas existem e te protegeram por todos esses anos, não duvide que se tivessem tido a oportunidade comensais da morte teriam tentado te matar ou sequestrar. E a proteção de sua mãe ainda existe graças ao amor de sua tia por você, e essa proteção impedirá que Voldemort possa tocá-lo. — Dumbledore o olhou com cuidado o lembrando do que aconteceu a pouco mais de 2 semanas.

— Entendo. — Harry pensou rapidamente. — Achei que a proteção vinha do amor de minha mãe e não da minha tia, estou confuso.

— O amor de sua mãe, seu sacrifício acionou essa magia antiga, essa proteção, mas, como toda magia, ela se desgastaria com o tempo, principalmente, diante da morte do bruxo que a projetou. As alas e a proteção existem até hoje por que é uma magia de sangue, ligada ao sangue de Lily e foi a decisão de Petúnia e seu amor por você ao aceitá-lo em sua casa que manteve e manterá a proteção funcionando até sua maioridade. — Dumbledore explicou e seus olhos tinham um leve brilho quando sorriu suavemente. — Mesmo que sua tia nunca tenha conseguido demonstrar seu amor por você, em algum lugar em seu coração, ele existe.

— Deve ser um lugar pequeno, escuro e distante que nem ela sabe onde está. — Disse Harry sarcástico. — Mas não questionarei essa magia ou seu poder, vi em primeira mão do que ela é capaz. Ok, Vossa Excelência, aceito essa decisão, estar metade do meu dia na casa dos Boots e ainda viver na casa de minha tia e manter a proteção me parece o melhor diante das circunstancias. — Disse Harry claro e educado.

— Isso é muito maduro de você, Sr. Potter. — Disse o Juiz Wood o olhando carinhosamente. — Espero que compreenda que apesar da importância dessa proteção não permitiremos que você enfrente sozinho seus tios. Designarei uma assistente social para visitar sua casa a cada duas semanas e ter certeza que você está seguro, acompanharei com atenção cada relatório. O Chefe Dumbledore se comprometeu a conversar com seus tios e lhe garantir uma convivência segura e também assumirá um maior papel em sua educação, função que deveria ter exercido a muitos anos como seu tutor. E, sinceramente, espero que as horas em que estará na casa dos Boots compense um pouco tudo o que sofreu. — Concluiu ele e se levantando, todos o imitaram, deu a volta na mesa e apertou sua mão.

— Obrigada, Vossa Excelência. — Disse Harry apertando sua mão com firmeza.

Depois disso tudo correu mais rápido, Dumbledore solicitou levá-lo até sua casa, pois queria conversar com sua tia. Harry acenou concordando e se afastou com os Boots para se despedir.

— Sinto muito, Harry, queríamos muito que você nunca mais voltasse para aquela casa. De verdade. — Disse Sra. Serafina muito triste e emocionada.

Harry a abraçou com força, depois se afastou e a olhou com firmeza nos olhos.

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Serafina, o resultado foi exatamente o que eu queria. — E depois olhou para o Sr. Falc e sorriu suavemente. — Conseguimos.

— Sim, na verdade foi mais fácil do que eu pensei que seria. — Disse ele apertando o ombro suavemente.

— O que!? Do que vocês estão falando? — Perguntou ela chocada.

— Explicamos com mais calma depois, mas em resumo, hoje nós vencemos e não o contrário. E não se preocupe, Sra. Serafina, eu consigo lidar bem com meus parentes, nos últimos dias até me diverti um pouco. — Harry disse sorrindo malicioso.

— Ok, mas saiba que ficaremos atentos e amaremos tê-lo conosco todos os dias. — Disse ela passando a mão por seus cabelos com carinho.

— Harry, estou muito preocupado com o que me disse mais cedo, se você não se importar, o buscaremos para jantar hoje mais tarde e assim combinaremos seus dias conosco e quero ouvir em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts esse ano. Fui claro? — Disse Sr. Falc muito seriamente.

— Sim, Sr. Falc, mas talvez o senhor deveria trazer a penseira, algumas coisas são melhores vocês verem do que apenas ouvirem e precisaremos de muito tempo para ver tudo, assim sugiro que deixemos para domingo. Hoje, eu preferiria passar um tempo com minha família preferida, se o senhor não se importar? — Disse Harry sorrindo e o olhando com seus grandes olhos verdes.

Falc suspirou e acenou concordando, como não poderia quando o garoto o olhava com aqueles olhos?

— Muito bem, mas de domingo não passa. Nos espere as 16 horas, ok? Você se sente seguro em ir com Dumbledore? Tem uma estratégia? — Questionou preocupado e lançando um olhar na direção do diretor que esperava calmamente.

— Não se preocupe, eu tenho uma ideia. — Disse Harry com seus olhos brilhando de malícia.

Depois eles se abraçaram e Harry foi agradecer e se despedir do Sr. Davis.

— O Sr. Falc me garantiu que o senhor é de confiança e se estiver disposto de me ver, além do apelido estúpido e minha conta bancária, estou disposto a lhe dar um voto de confiança. — Disse Harry baixo e firme.

— Posso ignorar seu estúpido apelido, mas nunca poderia ignorar sua conta bancária, eu não seria um Slytherin ou um advogado se fizesse isso. — Disse ele sincero.

Harry não aguentou e riu, seus olhos brilhando.

— Gosto da sua sinceridade, me lembra Tracy, ela é uma boa amiga. — Disse Harry e depois se afastou na direção do diretor. — Vamos, senhor?

— Certamente. Por aqui, Harry. — Disse e indicou o caminho para os elevadores.

A viagem de elevador e depois pelo grande e luxuoso saguão do Ministério foi feita em silencio, mas atraíram muitos olhares e logo um zunzunzum se espalhou quando as pessoas percebiam que aquele com Albus Dumbledore era Harry Potter. Os dois ignoraram e caminharam sérios e tranquilos, quando se aproximaram da saída Harry se dirigiu na direção da cabine de entrada e saída de visitantes. Dumbledore o deteve.

— Vamos por aparatação, Harry, é por aqui. — Disse ele indicando o caminho. Harry o olhou, levemente confuso.

— Acredito que o senhor pediu para me acompanhar de volta a minha casa. Eu voltarei como vim, por trem, o senhor pode me acompanhar ou ir por aparatação e me esperar lá. — Disse Harry com firmeza e seguiu na direção da cabine. — Mas, eu não recomendo, se quer ver e conversar com minha tia, agir de maneira menos bruxa poderia lhe ajudar.

— Ok... eu nunca andei de trem, suponha que seria bom viver uma nova experiência... Harry, você tem que pegar sua varinha. — Disse Dumbledore o seguindo apressadamente.

— Eu estou com minha varinha, diretor, acredita que depois do que aconteceu a poucos mais de 2 semanas, permitiria que alguém a tirasse de mim? — Harry levantou a sobrancelha e viu o velho parecer levemente envergonhado e surpreso.

— Claro. E lamento que tenha passado por uma experiência tão difícil. — Disse ele solenemente.

Harry controlou a irritação por essa afirmação falsa e abriu a cabine vermelha disponível e entrou, Dumbledore desajeitadamente o acompanhou e os dois ficaram esmagados, o diretor mais alto do que o Sr. Falc ficou com sua cabeça torta, pois se não, a batia no teto.

— E agora? — Perguntou ele e Harry se segurou para não rir.

— O senhor é o funcionário do Ministério e não sabe como usar a saída de visitantes? — Harry questionou e suspirando exasperado discou o número no telefone e a voz da mulher anterior falou, enquanto a cabine subia suavemente.

— Caro visitante, agradecemos sua visita ao Ministério da Magia e esperamos que tenha um dia agradável.

Quando a cabine chegou ao nível da rua Dumbledore abriu e eles saíram do apertado espaço para o beco sujo e decrépito. Harry não hesitou.

— O senhor, como o Chefe Bruxo da Suprema Corte, poderia me explicar o raciocínio de uma entrada de visitantes tão absurda e sem propósito? — Seu tom era frio. — Com um forte feitiço Repele Trouxa e alguns outros que não conheço, um saguão normal, com uma recepcionista e um elevador seriam mais do que suficientes para se evitar que os trouxas descobrissem ou se interessassem pela entrada. Vocês realmente recebem todos os visitantes por aqui? Como, por exemplo, o Ministro da Magia da França?

Dumbledore que nunca havia estado ali olhou em volta surpreso e um pouco enojado com o cheiro e sujeira.

— Eu... realmente não sei e essa é uma pergunta, cuja resposta, com certeza me interessa. Não sabia que a entrada dos visitantes era aqui ou assim e confesso não compreender o raciocínio de quem a criou. — Dumbledore moveu cabeça negativamente, uma nova experiência, sem dúvida. — Vamos?

Harry o olhou se perguntando se ele estava brincando ou falando sério e quase se bateu na cabeça ao ver que era sério.

— O senhor pretende andar por Londres vestido assim? — Perguntou incrédulo.

— Ora, claro que não... que descuido o meu. — Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso envergonhado e transfigurou sua veste lilás em um terno de veludo roxo. — Pronto.

Harry se engasgou e abriu a boca o olhando chocado. Ele realmente era considerado o bruxo mais inteligente do mundo?

— Diretor...

— O que foi? Algo errado com minha roupa? Eu sempre a uso quando vou a uma função no mundo trouxa. — Disse ele com um sorriso maior e meio infantil.

— Bem, primeiro se o evento fosse em um circo talvez essa cor fosse aceitável e estamos no verão, ninguém usa veludo no verão, morreriam de insolação. — Disse Harry exasperado. — E posso estar enganado, mas esse modelo de terno foi moderno na década de trinta, pelo menos.

— Oh... — Dumbledore parecia desapontado e Harry quase teve pena dele, mas se ele aparecesse assim diante de seus tios, nunca seria levado a sério e complicaria ainda mais sua vida. — Sempre achei que combinava comigo...

— Talvez combine, senhor, já que tem uma personalidade jovem e excêntrica, não tem nada errado, mas se a ideia é não chamar atenção dos trouxas, se encaixar e mais importante conversar com meus tios sem causar mais problemas para mim e ser levado a sério, acredito que o senhor precisa de algo diferente. — Disse Harry determinado. — Venha comigo.

E ele caminhou para fora do beco, Dumbledore o seguiu curioso e divertido com a aventura e esse Harry direto e inteligente. Eles caminharam apenas 3 quadras antes do Harry apontar para uma loja, na vitrine havia um manequim com um terno de corte moderno, cinza chumbo, a camisa era branca e o colete cinza claro.

— Esse é o terno que deve usar, senhor. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Hum... Muito bonito, mas a cor é um pouco séria e carregada, você acredita que eu poderia manter essa cor? — Perguntou Dumbledore curioso, apontando para o terno que usava e que ele percebera atraíra muitos olhares de espanto dos trouxas.

— Não, definitivamente não. Bem, talvez em um evento a noite, uma festa ou jantar romântico. O senhor tem namorada, diretor? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

Dumbledore riu suavemente e, olhando em volta, lhes lançou um feitiço Repele Trouxa e mudou seu terno para o igual ao da vitrine. Pelo vidro se observou e fez uma careta, parecia roupa de enterro.

— Sou um pouco velho para encontros românticos, Harry. Então? — Disse ele sorrindo e esperando a aprovação do seu jovem companheiro.

— Hum... Não entendo muito de moda, mas acho que essa cor não o favorece, senhor. Talvez um cinza mais claro, vai destacar seus olhos azuis e.… esse colete deveria ser xadrez, assim o senhor parece mais um professor do que um advogado. — Sugeriu Harry muito sério.

— Bem, vamos ver... — Disse Dumbledore pensativo e acenou sua varinha, o terno moderno se tornou um cinza claro azulado e o colete passou para o xadrez, azul escuro, branco e vinho. Depois ele se olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. — Eu acredito que ficou bom.

— Sim, realmente ficou, senhor. Agora precisamos dar um jeito no cabelo...

— Hum?

— …e na barba. — Disse Harry ainda muito sério e o analisando com profunda concentração.

— O que!? — Dumbledore o encarou meio em pânico e escandalizado.

Harry não aguentou e jogou a cabeça para traz soltando uma gargalhada, ainda um pouco abalado, Dumbledore também riu ao perceber que era uma brincadeira.

— Estou brincando, diretor. — Harry disso divertido e olhando para o relógio, suspirou. — O senhor se importa se pararmos para almoçar? Meu café da manhã foi a horas e prometi a Madame Pomfrey que não ficaria muito tempo sem comer, antes estava muito ansioso, mas agora estou faminto.

— Não, Harry, de maneira alguma. Eu não conheço nenhum restaurante por aqui, mas não devemos estar longe do Caldeirão Furado. — Disse o diretor olhando em volta levemente perdido, e aliviado que sua barba continuaria como estava.

— Tem um shopping a algumas quadras, senhor, acredito que será mais rápido e não é longe da estação. — Disse Harry apontando para o caminho em frente.

— Ok, nos conduza, Harry e eu o acompanharei. — Disse Dumbledore curioso sobre o que seria um shopping exatamente.

Eles caminharam lado a lado e agora não chamavam a atenção, Dumbledore se perguntou como não percebera antes os olhares dos trouxas para sua roupa. Quando entraram no shopping, ele olhou em volta para o enorme saguão de vários andares e centenas de lojas e provavelmente milhares de pessoas e abriu a boca assombrado e caminhou olhando em volta como uma criança encantada. Depois de esbarrar em algumas pessoas e quase perder de vista o seu jovem companheiro que caminhava apressado e confortável, Dumbledore parou de olhar em volta.

Eles usaram uma escada rolante e ele se perguntou como eles faziam ela subir sozinha sem magia. Ora, sempre pensara que esse era um feitiço que só ele sabia. Quando chegaram ao último andar em uma grande área com muitas mesas ocupadas, um barulho de conversa ensurdecedor, a vista da parede de vidro de Londres era muito bonita. O cheiro de comida era delicioso e Dumbledore decidiu que também estava com fome.

— Vou pegar meu preferido, senhor. O que o senhor vai querer? — Questionou Harry como se almoçarem em um shopping fosse algo comum aos dois.

— Eu... Acredito que vou experimentar o seu preferido... — Disse Dumbledore confuso ao olhar em volta e ver as dezenas de opções diferentes.

Em poucos minutos os dois se sentavam em uma das mesas de formicas e cadeiras simples com uma bandeja cada um e Harry desejou ter uma câmara para fotografar o grande Albus Dumbledore olhando confuso para o seu prato e destoando completamente do ambiente com seu terno elegante e cabelos e barbas compridas e brancas.

— Eu adoro o hambúrguer duplo com bacon, batatas fritas e milk shake de chocolate chips, espero que o senhor goste também. — Disse o Harry e pegando seu hambúrguer com a mão, deu uma grande dentada.

Dumbledore o imitou pouco à vontade, mas quando sentiu o sabor do lanche arregalou os olhos surpreso e deu uma segunda mordida maior. Depois de engolir ele bebeu no canudinho o tal shake e olhou chocado, o que era exatamente e porque era tão delicioso? Os dois poucos falaram, concentrados em comer e foi só quando comiam as batatas fritas finais que Dumbledore perguntou porque haviam tantas pessoas naquele prédio.

— Porque é um shopping, como o Beco Diagonal, mas ao em vez de uma rua ou beco, eles colocaram tudo aqui dentro. Tem lojas de todos os tipos, bancos, refeições variadas e até cinema. — Informou Harry e viu o diretor acenar.

— Eu conheço um pouco do mundo mágico, minha mãe era nascida trouxa, gosto muito de jogar boliche e opera, mas acredito que foi a muito tempo que eu, realmente, caminhei por esse mundo incrível. Não tinha percebido quantas novidades os trouxas inventaram. — Disse ele muito pensativo e com um sorriso feliz.

Harry tentou não rir da mostarda amarela em sua barba branca e comentou:

— Acredito que tem um boliche aqui também. Caso o senhor deseje vir jogar um dia. — Disse Harry e rapidamente se levantou para deixaram as bandejas no lugar adequado.

Na saída, Harry sugeriu uma passada no banheiro, assim o diretor limpava a barba e logo depois os dois seguiram para a estação. Eles se sentaram em duas cadeiras vermelhas desconfortáveis e mais uma vez Harry tentou não rir de como as compridas pernas de Dumbledore atrapalhavam o apertado espaço do trem. Quando eles lentamente deixaram a estação, Harry elogiou a transfiguração de seu terno.

— Bem, eu fui professor de Transfiguração antes de ser diretor, acredito que ainda não me esqueci como se faz algo tão básico. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Então o senhor foi professor da Prof. McGonagall?

— Sim, seu professor desde que ela tinha 11 anos, até a conclusão de seu mestre em Transfiguração. E a ajudei a alcançar sua transformação animaga. — Disse ele com um sorriso nostálgico.

Harry acenou, isso explicava porque a professora o respeitava tanto, teria que contar a Hermione e talvez ela perdoasse a sua ex-professora favorita, pensou.

— O que pretende dizer a minha tia, senhor? — Perguntou Harry curioso. — Meu tio só estará em casa por volta das 18 horas.

— Conversarei com sua tia e se for necessário, voltarei outro dia a noite para falar com o Sr. Dursley. — Disse o diretor pensativamente. — Creio que devo me desculpar com sua tia por ter lhe deixado um bebê sem lhe dar uma escolha na questão. Minhas ações, percebo agora, foram injustas com ela e com você. E sinto que seu ódio pela magia é minha culpa, talvez eu consiga que ela não desconte mais em você sua amargura. Me entristece que mesmo depois de tantos anos, sua tia não encontre dentro de si amor suficiente para perdoar.

Harry, mesmo não querendo encará-lo nos olhos, não pode evitar e o fez surpreendido.

— Sua culpa? O que quer dizer, senhor? — Ele não pode esconder sua ansiedade, isso era algo que o confundia, porque sua tia odiava tanto a magia?

— Quando sua mãe recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts, sua tia me escreveu uma carta muito bonita e doce. Ela disse que não queria se separar de sua irmãzinha, que era seu trabalho cuidar dela e por isso pedia autorização de ir para Hogwarts. Me perguntou se não havia uma magia que pudesse transformá-la em uma bruxa também e assim ela e a irmã seriam especiais. E seus pais também pensariam que ela era especial. — Contou Dumbledore tristemente.

— Ela... Queria ser uma bruxa e... ir para Hogwarts? — Harry não sabia o que pensar dessa nova informação.

— Sim, eu escrevi para ela e expliquei que não havia uma magia para transformar trouxas em bruxos e que ela era especial por si mesma, que deveria encontrar seus talentos e que eu lhe desejava muita sorte. Tentei ser gentil, mas talvez minha carta tenha sido por demais paternalista e eu não percebi naquele momento que, na verdade, ela pedia minha ajuda. Como um professor percebo que falhei com ela e com você, muito gravemente, Harry e, espero que um dia, vocês possam me perdoar. — Concluiu o diretor sombrio.

Harry não respondeu, será que era isso que estava fazendo? Deixando que as ações do diretor o enchessem de amargura e raiva, será que um dia terminaria cheia de ódio como sua tia? Confuso, Harry observou um jovem de roupas desgastadas, cabelos e barbas compridas começar a tocar um saxofone. A música encheu o ambiente, era bonita e triste e, apesar de não entender nada, Harry achou que o homem tocava muito bem. E ele ouviu a música e refletiu sobre se podia perdoar o diretor por seus erros, sua negligência. Talvez, pensou, se Dumbledore, realmente, estivesse arrependido e parasse de mentir e esconder os fatos. Harry estava cansado de ser subestimado e engando.

Durante o resto da viagem eles pouco falaram e quando finalmente chegaram a estação em Surrey, Harry colocou 10 libras no compartimento do músico, pois ele era muito bom.

— Ele é um músico tão talentoso, porque se apresenta assim e não em concertos e shows? — Questionou Dumbledore, lamentando não ter libras com ele.

— Eu não sei, talvez nunca teve uma oportunidade. — Disse Harry um pouco triste.

— Bem, pelo menos nossa viagem foi das mais interessantes, nunca pensei que gostaria tanto de fazer um passeio no mundo trouxa. Obrigada, Harry, por essa aventura. — Disse o diretor sincero.

— De nada. — Disse Harry e quando chegaram na rua dos Alfeneiros, decidiu que era o momento para uma importante questão. — O Juiz Wood disse que o senhor estará mais envolvido em minha educação a partir de agora. O que o senhor pretende me ensinar?

— Posso lhe ensinar muitas coisas, o que você gostaria de aprender? — Perguntou o diretor quando pararam em frente ao número 4.

— Quero que o senhor me ensine a matar Voldemort. — Suas palavras foram duras e claras, Harry o encarou nos olhos e deixou o desejo de vingar e honrar seus pais a frente de seus pensamentos.

— Harry... O dia de aprender como vencê-lo chegará, mas não é agora, você é muito jovem e não está pronto, ainda não, mas um dia. — Disse ele suavemente. — Seus pais iam querer que você aproveitasse um pouco mais sua infância, aproveite para viver e ser feliz com seus amigos. Lembre-se do que eu lhe falei sobre viver no passado, ficar remoendo a morte de seus pais e desejando vingança não é o caminho certo, meu menino.

Harry olhou para o chão e tentou não explodir a sua raiva, seus planos eram importantes demais apenas pela satisfação de gritar com Albus Dumbledore.

— Ok, e imagino que o senhor ainda me considere muito jovem para saber porque Voldemort tentou me matar. — Questionou ele, levemente irritado.

— Sim, ainda não é o momento, sei que não saber o desagrada, mas esse é um peso que não quero sobre seus jovens ombros. — Disse Dumbledore em um tom definitivo.

— Muito Bem, apenas... não adie demais diretor, porque não pretendo esperá-lo para sempre. — Harry falou com firmeza e, sem esperar uma resposta, foi para a porta e bateu.

A porta se abriu e sua tia, muito pálida e ansiosa a abriu, quando o viu arregalou os olhos e parecia, suspirar, quase aliviada.

— Estou de volta tia Petúnia, acredito que vamos ter que nos aturar por mais um tempo. — Disse Harry com um sorriso tímido.

— Entre e... — Mas ela parou e abriu a boca assombrada ao ver o diretor que se aproximava.

— Boa tarde, Petúnia, já nos correspondemos, claro, sou Albus Dumbledore e acredito que temos uma conversa a muito atrasada a nossa espera, uma longa e difícil conversa. — Disse o diretor em seu tom sério e sombrio.

Harry quase teve pena de sua tia, quase.


	37. Sentindo os Pesadelos

**NA: Olá, esse foi mais demorado porque fui pega por um resfriado bem chato durante o fim de semana que me tirou praticamente dois dias de escrita. Mas aqui está e espero que vocês gostem. Revisem, por favor, mesmo se não gostarem, kkkk.**

 **Queria pedir ao irmãos e queridos revisores, Black Potters para se cadastrarem, assim posso responder suas revisões ou perguntas. Isso vale para qualquer outro revisor anonimo, vocês me enviam perguntas e não tenho como responder, por aqui fica incomodo com outros leitores, prefiro respondê-los diretamente.**

 **Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 36

Harry observou sua tia engolir em seco e, ansiosamente, os deixou entrar e fechou a porta.

— Harry, eu gostaria de conversar com sua tia a sós se você puder nos dar licença. — Disse Dumbledore educadamente.

Sua tia arregalou mais os olhos e soltou um gemido baixo e parecia apavorada, Harry, apesar de tudo, se sentiu estranhamente protetor e a tranquilizou:

— Não precisar ter medo, tia Petúnia, o diretor não vai machucá-la, certo, senhor? — Harry olhou seriamente para Dumbledore que suspirou e acenou afirmativamente.

— Certamente eu não a machucarei, Petúnia.

Harry viu sua tia se tranquilizar levemente e apontar para a sala e ele subiu as escadas até seu quarto, o quarto do seu primo estava com a porta fechada, mas ele ouviu o barulho de seu vídeo game, ele estava atirando em alguém, zumbis, muito provavelmente. A vontade de voltar e ouvir a conversa era imensa, assim depois de tirar o sapato, ele voltou silenciosamente até o meio da escada e dali conseguiu se esconder e espionar a sala por cima, sem ser visto.

Na sala de estar, Dumbledore olhou em volta e viu as fotos do obeso Dudley e a ausência de qualquer presença de Harry e suspirou tristemente.

— Sinto-me responsável de mais de uma maneira por tudo o que vem acontecendo nessa casa e eu lamento muito, Petúnia, mais do que você poderia imaginar. E ainda...

— Se isso é por causa do menino e ele estar doente, eu fiz o que pude para protegê-lo e eu nunca o quis aqui em minha casa, como parte de minha família. — Petúnia disse defensivamente.

— Harry, Petúnia, o nome dele é Harry e ele é seu sobrinho. E eu sei que não lhe dei uma escolha, mas você o aceitou aqui, se não tivesse aceito, eu teria constatado magicamente. E, ao aceitá-lo, deveria ter lhe dado a família que Harry precisava, o amor que ele merecia e tão injustamente perdeu. — Disse Dumbledore com frieza. — E você mente ao dizer que fez o que pode para protegê-lo, Petúnia, você poderia muito mais e sabe disso, é por isso que está cheia de culpa.

— Eu não... — Petúnia começou a protestar indignada, mas foi interrompida.

— Não minta, eu posso sentir a culpa irradiando para fora de você. E deve estar te consumindo a muito tempo, você finge que ela não está ali, a sufoca e tenta racionalizar, jogar a culpa em outra pessoa e até se fazer de vítima, mas não é assim que a culpa funciona. — Dumbledore a olhou tristemente. — Quando você vai admiti-la? Quando vai tentar se redimir? Em seu leito de morte? Quando for tarde demais e nada possa ser feito para que seu sobrinho a perdoe e a ame?

Petúnia arregalou os olhos e se sentou no sofá, suas pernas não a sustentavam.

— O senhor não sabe o que diz... Não entende...

— Oh sim, eu entendo muito bem, minha querida, entendo tudo sobre a culpa e ser tarde demais. Sou muito mais velho que você e a muitos anos perdi uma irmã, eu não a valorizei, assim como você, não a amei e apenas deixei que meus sentimentos, minha revolta, meu egoísmo fossem maiores e mais importantes que nossa relação e quando percebi... Não a tinha mais. —Dumbledore também se sentou e seus olhos azuis tinham lágrimas de tristeza. — Não podia nem mesmo pedir perdão ou abraçá-la uma última vez.

Petúnia não aguentou e escondendo o rosto nas mãos começou a chorar, os soluços altos a sacudiam. Dumbledore se sentou ao seu lado e bateu em seus ombros suavemente.

— Eu sei... eu sei... — Ele disse e a deixou chorar.

Quando Petúnia conseguiu se controlar, Dumbledore conjurou um copo de água que ela tomou com mãos trêmulas. Depois ele conjurou um jogo de chá que preparou e serviu o chá para os dois magicamente. Petúnia, olhando para suas mãos em seu colo envergonhada nem percebeu, ela recebeu o chá e tomou um gole tentando se acalmar.

— Quando você me escreveu aquela carta tão doce, tive muita vontade de conhecê-la, uma menina tão bonita e irmã dedicada, mas hoje percebo como se sentia solitária e excluída. Acreditei que uma carta gentil explicando a impossibilidade de seu pedido seria o suficiente e que você superaria sua decepção e seria feliz por sua irmã. — Dumbledore a olhou com aqueles olhos azuis que leem a alma e sorriu triste. — Ao em vez disso, Petúnia, você permitiu que a inveja e o ciúme tomassem seu coração e fossem maior que seu amor por Lily.

— O senhor não pode imaginar como é ser sempre menos. — Disse Petúnia cheia de amargura. — A menos bonita, menos inteligente, menos simpática, a menos especial... Sempre menos e menos, menos...

— Não, mas essa era sua percepção sobre si mesma e a sua percepção do que os outros pensavam. Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que a questão não era ser melhor ou pior que sua irmã? Mas sim, ser você mesma? Quais são suas qualidades e talentos, Petúnia? Não me importa compará-las com ninguém, eu quero saber apenas de Petúnia. — Disse ele com firmeza.

— Eu... — Ela parou sem conseguir pensar em nada.

— Você tentou? Na minha carta, eu lhe disse que você era especial por si mesma e para que descobrisse seus talentos e para trazer magia ao mundo a sua maneira. Você fez isso, Petúnia? Ou passou os últimos 20 anos odiando o mundo pelo que não teve? Odiando a magia, sua irmã, seu sobrinho e todos os bruxos, apenas porque esse dom não foi lhe concedido? — Questionou Dumbledore e Petúnia olhou ainda mais envergonhada para as mãos.

— Era muito doloroso, meus pais a amavam mais porque ela era uma bruxa e eu tentei deixá-los orgulhosos de mim, mas nada do que eu fazia era bom o suficiente. Mesmo quando me casei com um bom homem e lhes dei um neto, eles não puderam me preferir a ela e quando Lily teve seu bebê pareciam tão felizes e orgulhosos. — Disse Petúnia com voz entrecortada.

— Lamento que se sinta assim e tenho certeza que seus pais nunca quiseram que você se sentisse preterida, você é mãe e tenho certeza que se tivesse tido outro filho o amaria tanto quanto ama o seu Dudley. Acredito que a dor e ciúme mancharam sua visão da sua relação com seus pais e lhe deram uma percepção errada dos sentimentos deles. Você está a anos acreditando que odiar a magia e se esforçar para viver uma vida normal resolve tudo, mas está mentindo para sim mesma. — Disse Dumbledore objetivo.

— Eu poderia ter sido feliz, com minha família, ter tido uma vida normal se o senhor não tivesse largado o menino em minha porta. E tentei protegê-lo, Vernon queria espancá-lo para tentar tirar a magia dele e eu não deixei. — Ela disse contrariada e defensiva.

— Ah, Petúnia... A magia é um dom, mas, cuidado da maneira errada, pode ser um dom terrível. Se você não tivesse protegido seu sobrinho a magia dele poderia ter se voltado contra ele e sua família, teria sido uma tragédia terrível para todos nós. — Disse Dumbledore e seu rosto ficou pálido. — E mesmo que tenha se esforçado para sufocar, sua proteção ao seu sobrinho veio do seu amor por ele ou então a proteção de Lily jamais teria durado tantos anos. As alas nem teriam sido acionadas e, quando foram, a proteção que o sacrifício de sua irmã criou impediu que Harry fosse ferido por perigos externos e internos. Você não percebe, Petúnia? O amor de sua irmã agiu através de você e do seu amor para protegê-lo. — Ele parecia cansado e triste. — Você realmente acredita que teria sido mais feliz sem saber nada sobre o Harry? Se ele estava vivo ou morto? Porque, Petúnia? Porque não se permitiu amar seu sobrinho? Porque encheu seu coração de amargura e não de amor? Porque, ao perder sua irmã e a chance de se redimir, você não acolheu seu filho e resgatou a família que perdeu?

— Eu tentei! O senhor não sabe o que diz, não tem o direito de me julgar! Eu o aceitei e o abracei e nós choramos juntos pela morte de Lily. Ele era um bebê tão doce, amoroso e chorava todas as noites pedindo pela mãe, todas as noites por meses e meses, eu o consolei e abracei. — Petúnia começou a chorar de novo. — Eu tinha esperança que ele seria normal, mas quando cresceu mais um pouco começou a fazer magia acidental e eu escondi de Vernon, por mais de um ano eu não lhe contei nada até o dia em que ele viu por si mesmo. Eu não tive escolha, eu perderia tudo, meu casamento, minha família, tudo perdido e, ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca deixei que ele tocasse no Harry, nunca. Eu pensei que se o isolasse e o castigasse seria o suficiente para contentar Vernon, mas nunca quis que ele adoecesse por causa disso.

Suas palavras terminaram em mais soluços e lágrimas.

— Eu cometi um grande erro ao impor a sua vida uma criança, e impor a essa criança uma vida tão dura. Meu erro e sinto muito. Espero que possa me perdoar por ter querido proteger aquele menino e não pensado em mais nada. — Dumbledore suspirou muito triste. — Voldemort matou centenas de pessoas, mágicas e trouxas, seu poder, que ele usava com maldade e crueldade, crescia a cada dia e, quando Harry, com a ajuda do sacrifício de sua irmã o destruiu, salvou a todos nós. Eu sabia que seus seguidores o perseguiriam e o matariam cruelmente, ele precisava ser protegido a todo custo e assim os condenei a anos de convívio amargo e doloroso. — Dumbledore fez uma pausa e a olhou seriamente. — Mas Harry não tem culpa, Petúnia, ele não tem culpa por nossos erros e fraquezas, nossas decepções, medos e amarguras. Como você mesma disse, ele é um menino doce e amoroso que a apenas alguns dias teve que se defender de um ataque mortal de um seguidor de Voldemort e foi a proteção de Lily que o salvou, além de sua coragem e determinação. Agora mais do que nunca, ele precisa de sua proteção, precisa estar em sua casa para que o sacrifício e amor de Lily não se perca.

— Eu nunca o mandei embora, ele é minha responsabilidade e pode viver aqui pelo tempo que quiser. — Disse Petúnia defensiva.

— Bem, não foi o que as assistentes sociais entenderam, me pareceu que vocês queriam que Harry fosse embora para sempre. — Disse Dumbledore confuso.

— Quem disse isso foi Vernon, eu jamais diria isso, eu apenas disse que não queria que ele tivesse sido deixado em minha porta, mas, desde o momento em que decidi aceitá-lo e criá-lo, jamais o mandei ou mandaria embora. A proteção é importante para ele e para nós também, o senhor disse que protege a mim e ao meu Duda, certo? — Petúnia voltou a olhar para as mãos.

— Sim, mas posso colocar outras proteções para você e seu filho, não seria tão difícil, infelizmente, Harry sem a proteção, estaria mortalmente vulnerável. Preciso que você o aceite em sua casa, assim a proteção continuará a existir. — Esclareceu Dumbledore.

— E o aceitei a mais de 10 anos e isso não mudou. — Petúnia disse com certa frieza.

— Petúnia, você o aceitou em sua residência e o tratou muito mal, se soubesse o que estava acontecendo aqui teria interferido a muito mais tempo. Eu confiei que nada seria maior que o amor de uma tia e que você o amaria como ama seu filho e, vendo pelas fotos, suponho que você não conseguiu amar nenhum do dois. — Dumbledore foi mais duro e Petúnia empalideceu.

— O que!? Eu amo meu Duda! Eu me esforcei para que ele nunca duvidasse que era meu preferido, que ele era especial. — Disse Petúnia se levantando zangada.

— Sim, se esforçou tanto que o menino está obviamente obeso. Olhe para essas fotos, Petúnia! Harry está desnutrido, mas o seu filho está muito além do peso e em sua necessidade de ter preferidos, de comparações absurdas, o deixou doente. — Dumbledore também se levantou enérgico e zangado. — Acredita que ele vai te agradecer? Por ter sido tão mimado que nunca vai entender ou aceitar quando receber um não? Por ser tão egoísta que acha normal que seu priminho seja trancado e morto de fome, desde que ele tenha tudo o que quiser? Por ser tão obeso que poderá ter problemas graves de saúde?

Petúnia empalideceu e olhou para as fotos, tentou ver o que via sempre, seu garotinho doce, de ossos grandes e bochechas rosadas, mas tudo o que viu foi um menino obeso, de olhar petulante e expressão maliciosa. Algumas das fotos ele sorria exibindo um brinquedo que tanto queria e em outros estava zangado por não ter o que queria, fosse um brinquedo ou comida.

— Eu... Eu nunca...

— Você queria protegê-lo da dor que ele poderia sentir ao descobrir que seu primo era um bruxo e ele não, tentou se convencer e ao seu filho que ser um trouxa é melhor do que ser um bruxo e ter magia. E se esforçou tanto que tratou seu sobrinho com crueldade e seu filho com irresponsabilidade. Você não soube amar nenhum dos dois e isso é o mais triste disso tudo, tanto amor e ninguém se sente realmente amado. — Dumbledore moveu a cabeça negativamente. — Mas o Harry encontrou uma família boa e eles o amam fortemente, os Boots, foram quem entraram com o pedido de guarda. E eles conseguiram o compartilhamento da guarda, isso quer dizer que Harry ainda vai viver aqui, mas passará o seu dia na casa Boot. E eles, assim como eu, estaremos atentos a vida que o menino terá aqui, não aceitaremos mais que ele seja maltratado.

— Do que está falando? Eu não posso ter bruxos entrando e saindo de minha casa, Vernon jamais aceitará isso! — Exclamou Petúnia chocada.

— Você deveria ter pensado nisso anos atrás ou nunca considerou que quando descobríssemos a maneira como tratou o menino, das duas uma, ou Harry deixaria sua casa ou seria assegurado de perto por aqueles que se importam com ele de verdade. — Dumbledore voltou a falar daquele jeito decepcionado e Petúnia olhou para as mãos envergonhada. — Seu tempo está acabando, Petúnia, em poucos anos Harry passará por aquela porta e deixará esta casa para sempre e você terá perdido a chance de se redimir com sua irmã.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e quando ela manteve os olhos nas mãos, ele suspirou, desapontado.

— Eu voltarei a noite para conversar com seu marido, quero ter...

— Isso não é necessário! — Petúnia gritou com seu tom mais agudo. — Eu mesmo falarei com ele e explicarei a situação, eu o convenci a ficarmos com o menino a 10 anos, vou convencê-lo de novo. E ele sabe que não pode tocá-lo, Harry deixou claro o que aconteceria.

— Bom, mas não hesitarei em voltar e nossa conversa será num tom bem diferente, por isso não ousem descontar no menino, a culpa do que está acontecendo é de suas ações e da minha tolice. E acredite, se essa proteção não fosse tão importante, eu tiraria o Harry dessa casa e, com todo prazer, os colocaria na prisão. — O tom dele foi duro e frio.

Harry, que espionava, não conseguia ver seu rosto, apenas a aura mágica que deve ter assustado muito sua tia, e ao subir rapidamente para seu quarto enquanto eles se despediam, lhe ocorreu que estava explicado porque os bruxos o temiam ou respeitavam tanto. Em seu quarto, ele suspirou tentando entender tudo o que ouviu, sua tia não o odiava tanto quanto acreditou a vida toda, a proteção era real e o motivador, além da profecia, das ações de Dumbledore. Ainda faltavam algumas peças nesse quebra-cabeça, mas ele tinha muito mais do que pensara que descobriria e agora tinha que planejar os próximos passos com muito cuidado.

Mais tarde, Harry desceu para ajudar sua tia com o jantar, sabia que os Boots chegariam a qualquer momento e queria conversar com ela rapidamente.

— Os Boots me convidaram para jantar, vão vir me buscar as 16 horas. Eu não os vejo desde a Páscoa e além disso querem combinar meus horários e os dias em que estarei lá com eles. — Disse ele pegando algumas batatas para descascar.

Sua tia ainda estava muito pálida e ansiosa, mordia os lábios e olhava para fora a todo instante como se temesse a chegada de mais bruxos.

— O melhor é eles virem te buscar no parque e te deixarem lá. — Disse ela contrariada. — E combinamos que aos sábados você cuidaria no jardim e que me ajudaria a preparar o jantar.

— Sim, estarei aqui um dia da semana, mas não precisa ser aos sábados quando o tio Vernon passará o dia em casa, posso cuidar do jardim as sextas-feiras. — Disse Harry pensativo. — E pedirei que eles me busquem depois que o tio sair para o trabalho e pelo menos 1 hora antes de voltar, assim te ajudo com o jantar.

Harry a viu acenar e decidiu falar de algumas de suas ideias para o verão.

"Vou começar a frequentar uma academia aos sábados, se tudo der certo, preciso aprender a nadar e a lutar, os outros dias da semana vou estar nos Boots estudando magia e disciplinas trouxas. "

— Academia? Luta? — Sua tia o olhou surpresa.

— Sim, tia Petúnia, a senhora já sabe que fui atacado a duas semanas, foi por pouco, se não fosse a proteção da mamãe não teria sobrevivido. Preciso continuar a treinar e aprender a me defender mágica e fisicamente. — Informou Harry, seriamente.

— O perigo é real? — Perguntou com voz sufocada.

— Claro que é real, acredita que eu estaria aqui se não precisasse da proteção da mamãe? Eu não ligo a mínima para a decisão do juiz, estava preparado para fugir e me esconder, mas não vou jogar o sacrifício da minha mãe no lixo. Ela morreu para me salvar e vou honrar isso. — Disse Harry enquanto habilmente descascava e cortava as batatas. — E com o número de seguidores de Voldemort que fugiram da justiça e o fato de ele mesmo estar vivo... Acredite, o perigo é muito real, para todos nós.

— Fugiram da justiça? — Harry a olhou e viu que estava realmente interessada.

Ele rapidamente explicou como a sociedade mágica funcionava, suas descobertas, os preconceitos e discriminações. E como seu padrinho acabou preso sem julgamento e outros comensais da morte compraram sua liberdade. Foi um resumo conciso, mas percebeu que sua tia entendeu, isso não o surpreendeu, Harry sabia que ela não era nenhuma idiota.

— Isso quer dizer que vai haver uma nova guerra…— Sussurrou ela e Harry acenou.

Temperando as batatas e a carne, ele as colocou no forno para assar.

— Sem dúvida, é uma questão de tempo, mas eu tenho algumas ideias para ajudar o nosso lado a se preparar e lutar mais efetivamente. Coisas simples que Dumbledore poderia ter feito a muito tempo, mas está tão acostumado a sentar sua bunda magra e preguiçosa em suas cadeiras de cargos importantes e apenas... Sei lá o que ele faz, reflete, planeja, manipula, talvez penteia a barba. — Disse Harry com frieza e sarcasmo.

Um som estranho veio de sua tia e quando a olhou percebeu que ela tentava sufocar a risada com uma das mãos sobre a boca. Ignorando seu momento de conflito, Harry continuou.

"Vou também começar a aprender a administrar os meus negócios mágicos, tenho muitas ideias para ajudar as pessoas nascidas trouxas a enganarem essas leis discriminatórias. — Concluiu Harry, olhando para o relógio percebeu que tinha pouco tempo. — Queria saber se posso levar todos aqueles brinquedos velhos e quebrados que estão no meu quarto?

— O que pretende fazer com isso? — Petúnia perguntou curiosa.

— Vou pedir para a Sra. Serafina concertar tudo e depois levar para um orfanato, tem muitas crianças que podem aproveitar os brinquedos. Dudley nem se lembra deles e tanto faz para ele jogar no lixo ou enviar para a doação. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Ok, você pode pegar, mas, se o seu tio perguntar, foi tudo para o lixo, entendeu? — Disse ela incisiva.

Harry acenou e rapidamente subiu, tomou banho e se vestiu com uma roupa mais do seu gosto. Encolheu e guardou seu baú, não deixaria nada ali, não queria que seu tio tentasse trancar ou destruir. Quando ouviu uma batida na porta, desceu e a abriu, sua tia observava do corredor ansiosa.

— Harry! — Sra. Serafina e o Sr. Falc estavam na entrada e sorriam para ele.

Harry sorriu também, sentindo uma mistura de emoção, o maior deles era alivio que eles não o esqueceram e carinho, um grande carinho e sem se segurar abraçou-os fortemente. Depois se afastou e acenou para entrarem, muito emocionado para falar muito. Sua tia expressava muita mais contrariedade que o normal, mas ele ignorou.

— Ah, Petúnia, lembra-se de mim? Serafina Boot e este é meu marido, Falcon Boot.

Sr. Falc educadamente estendeu a mão em cumprimento, apesar da tensão do ambiente, mas sua tia o olhou com nojo e não retribuiu.

— Bem, também é um prazer te conhecer, Sra. Dursley. — Disse ele ironicamente. — Harry, você está pronto? As crianças estão ansiosas para vê-lo.

— Estou pronto, senhor, apenas queria pedir a Sra. Serafina que viesse pegar alguns brinquedos antigos de Dudley que estão no meu quarto ocupando espaço. Tia Petúnia autorizou que nós os concertássemos e levássemos a um orfanato, já que meu primo não tem mais nenhum interesse neles. — Harry explicou animado.

Eles subiram a escada e entraram em seu quarto e ele apontou para a montanha de brinquedos quebrados e jogados em um canto.

— Merlin... Isso é um absurdo, esse quarto é horrível e porque todos esses brinquedos estão aqui? — Sra. Serafina olhou em volta para a cama estreita e velha, o colchão fino, a cadeira e escrivaninha desgastadas e bambas e o guarda roupa pequeno e escuro.

— Aqui costumava ser o segundo quarto do meu primo, eu só o consegui depois que minha carta de Hogwarts chegou. —Explicou Harry e apontando para os brinquedos, acrescentou timidamente. — Pensei em concertarmos e levarmos até o Orfanato dos Abortos.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, Harry. — Disse ela sorrindo e com um aceno de varinha conjurou uma caixa e colocou todos os brinquedos dentro, não deveria caber, pois a caixa não era tão grande, mas tudo se encaixou. Depois ela baniu a caixa para o solar do Chalé e olhando em volta, franziu o cenho para o resto do quarto. — Agora vamos dar um jeito nisso aqui, você não pode dormir e estudar em um lugar desses.

Harry sorriu animado e a viu acenar a varinha, primeiro tudo ficou limpo, muito mais limpo do que sua faxina trouxa. Depois ela baniu os moveis e conjurou novos e mais bonitos, incluindo roupas de camas, cortinas e tapetes. O quarto ficou uma versão menor do seu quarto no Chalé, até o papel de parede horroroso foi pintado de azul e Harry achou que até o ar melhorou, antes aquele quarto o sufocava.

— Obrigada, Sra. Serafina. — Disse ele entusiasmado.

— De nada, querido, e no verão que vem teremos que fazer tudo de novo, moveis conjurados que não tem runas não duram para sempre. — Explicou ela enquanto eles saiam do quarto.

— Talvez eu possa fazer alguns moveis nas aulas de carpintaria mágica e trazer aqui no próximo verão. — Disse Harry animado com a ideia.

Nesse momento seu primo saiu do quarto gingando e ao vê-los arregalou os olhos e pôs as duas mãos na bunda assustado.

— Olá. — Disse Sra. Serafina docemente.

— Está tudo bem, Dudley, está é a mãe do meu melhor amigo da escola, a Sra. Serafina. É a professora que eu te contei que me ajudou com minha gramática, lembra? — Disse Harry suavemente. — Sra. Serafina, esse é meu primo, Dudley.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Dudley. — Disse ela estendendo a mão e seu primo muito hesitante apertou e depois sem uma palavra se trancou em seu quarto. — Ele parece assustado? — Questionou ela confusa enquanto desciam as escadas.

— E está, seus pais sempre lhe ensinaram a temer o diferente e o Hagrid o assustou muito ano passando quando veio trazer minha carta. — Harry rapidamente explicou sobre a calda de porco.

— Hagrid! O que ele estava pensando!? Poderia ter machucado o menino seriamente, ainda bem que sua magia não era forte o suficiente para realmente transformá-lo. — Disse ela exasperada.

Quando chegaram embaixo na escada encontraram os dois, Sr. Falc e tia Petúnia olhando zangados um para o outro.

— Terminamos, tudo bem por aqui? — Serafina perguntou curiosa.

— Tudo bem, querida, eu estava apenas dizendo a Sra. Dursley que não vamos pegar e deixar o Harry no parque e sim aqui, na porta da casa dele. — Disse Sr. Falc sério.

— Com certeza! Podemos combinar nossos horários, mas não vamos recolhê-lo no parque, além de perigoso para ele andar por aí sozinho, queremos acompanhar sua vida aqui nesta casa de perto. — Disse Serafina com veemência. — Eu lhe disse em dezembro, Petúnia, que sua casa ia se tornar minha segunda casa e eu não estava brincando.

— Eu não vou aceitar...

— Não me importa o que vai ou não aceitar. — Interrompeu Serafina com frieza. — Nós temos a guarda compartilhada e estaremos atentos a vida do Harry, qualquer passo em falso e tiramos ele daqui. E a proteção que vá para o inferno.

— Está tudo bem, tia Petúnia, nós já temos um acordo e isso não vai mudar, vou organizar para sair e voltar quando tio Vernon não estiver em casa e será apenas durante os verões. Se eu posso aguentar tenho certeza que você também pode. — Disse Harry ironicamente.

Sua tia parecia que tinha engolido um limão e Harry a observou com a sobrancelha erguida, por fim ela acenou e suspirou, sua ansiedade e palidez ainda mais acentuadas.

"E você pode dizer aos vizinhos que estou inscrito em uma escola de verão ou cursos extras, é melhor não inventar algo ruim sobre mim ou algo assim. Se ficar sabendo que um de vocês está dizendo que estou em algum tipo de reformatório ou algo assim, eu vou desmentir e direi a verdade. Direi que vocês foram acusados de abuso e perderam parte da minha guarda, que estão em supervisão das assistentes sociais e do juiz. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Você não ousaria!? — Gritou ela com seu tom agudo e Harry fez uma careta.

— Ah, eu ousaria sim, se tentarem acabar com minha reputação com mentiras, vou devolver na mesma moeda, apenas usarei a verdade. — Disse Harry sarcástico.

— Muito bem. Quando voltar hoje não faça barulho para não incomodar o seu tio e é melhor manter aquela sua coruja quieta. — Disse ela e depois foi para a cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

Depois disso ele deixaram a casa e caminharam para o parque.

— Não podemos aparatar direto da casa? — Perguntou ele curioso.

— Ainda não sabemos, assim que me encontrar com Dumbledore perguntarei se podemos ir e vir direto da casa ou do pórtico, seria mais educado. — Disse Sr. Falc.

— Imagino que essa conversa será bem interessante. O senhor já pensou no que vai dizer para justificar não ter lhe contado sobre o pedido de guarda? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Sim, vou dizer a verdade, que não confiava nele, não tinha certeza que ele não sabia sobre sua vida naquela casa e que depois da nossa reunião em janeiro tive certeza que interferiria e queríamos ao menos chegar a uma audiência e ter uma chance. — Falc deu de ombros. — Inventar uma desculpa qualquer é tolice.

Harry acenou concordando e quando chegaram o parque, caminharam até as árvores e olhando em volta aparataram, com ele segurando firmemente o braço da Sra. Serafina. Eles chegaram a varanda do Chalé em frente a porta vermelha e Harry sorriu ao ver o lugar familiar e querido, não era sua casa, mas era a casa de sua família de verdade. Assim que entraram na sala se estar, Harry foi atacado por dois pequenos misseis humanos que o apertaram em um abraço de esmagar ossos e a ele só restou rir e retribuir.

— Harry! Você veio! Você veio! — Disse Adam pulando.

— É claro que ele veio, essa é a casa dele também, mamãe e papai nos disseram que você tem duas casas agora, Harry. — Disse Ayana depois que o soltou.

— Sim, é verdade, eu ainda vivo na casa dos meus tios, mas vou passar meus dias aqui. — Disse Harry e olhado em volta encontrou Terry o olhando com o cenho franzido e acrescentou. — É uma longa história, mas foi melhor assim. — E viu Sirius em um canto. — Sirius!

Harry correu e o abraçou forte, sentindo o abraço apertado e os beijos em seus cabelos.

— Que bom que está aqui. Sentimos muito sua falta e estamos muito curiosos sobre o resultado da audiência. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Sim, pensei que pretendia colocar seus planos em prática, como conversamos, mas meu pai disse que a ideia da guarda compartilhada foi sua. — Disse Terry e dava para ver que estava zangado.

Harry deu um meio sorriso e um abraço rápido no amigo, olhando em volta viu que todos os olhavam em expectativa e suspirou.

— Não há muito o que explicar, minha tia me contou o motivo que a fez me aceitar em sua casa ao em vez de me enviar para um orfanato. Na carta que estava comigo quando me encontrou em sua porta, Dumbledore fala sobre a proteção que o sacrifício da minha mãe criou e como ele formulou alas de sangue poderosas para nos proteger a todos de ataques. — Harry viu que eles o ouviam com atenção. — Viver na casa da minha tia mantem as alas e também a proteção contra Voldemort, que neste momento é muito importante, se algum dia deixar de ser ficarei muito feliz em deixar a casa dos meus tios. Assim, tentei pensar em uma solução e a guarda compartilhada me pareceu a melhor, quer dizer, já tínhamos planos de eu vir aqui estudar e porque não apenas tornar isso oficial. E o diretor ficou mais tranquilo, podemos continuar com nossos planos sem que ele interfira...

— Mas... você ainda continua nos Dursley! — Disse Terry teimosamente.

— Sim, mas posso lidar com eles, Terry, não sou mais o Harry de antes que aceitava passivo e calado tudo o que acontecia. Estou lutando contra as injustiças e isso eu devo a você por ter me aberto os olhos para a realidade naquele dia, no trem. Não se preocupem, eu fiz um acordo com minha tia e eles vão respeitar porque estão com medo, assim, enquanto não descobrirem que não posso fazer magia, acredito que estou seguro. — Harry terminou com um sorriso encorajador, mas era óbvio que todos pensavam que o resultado foi uma derrota.

Harry não podia explicar completamente sem falar da luta com Quirrell e ele não falaria sobre isso na frente das crianças, que já o olhavam de olhos arregalados.

— E se vocês não se importarem, prefiro encerrar o assunto agora, podemos retornar a ele em outro momento. — Pediu ele e todos acenaram.

Depois disso ele foi, felizmente, arrastado pelas crianças para a sala de jogos e ouviu um grande resumo do ano de cada um. Adam estava muito ansioso para começar na escola em setembro e contou sobre sua festa de aniversário de 6 anos que acontecera no início de junho. E agradeceu o presente que ele lhe enviara, Harry construíra um trem de madeira de carvalho, com vagões pintados de vermelho, lembrava uma réplica do Expresso de Hogwarts e agora estava em seu quarto em um lugar de destaque. Ayana contou sobre suas aulas e sua nova melhor amiga Kim, ela era chinesa e se mudara para a Inglaterra a pouco tempo. Ouvir suas tagarelices sobre suas vidas, suas vocês doces e inocentes era exatamente o que ele precisava, Harry sorriu mais, seus olhos verdes brilharam e até a hora do jantar estava gargalhando junto com seus irmãos.

Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora vieram para o jantar, ela parecia melhor e até o reconheceu, ainda que repetiu algumas histórias já contadas antes sobre sua avó, não que ele se importasse. Na sobremesa a audiência surgiu na conversa.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, vamos recorrer. Podemos ir para 2ª instancia e para 3ª, até a Suprema Corte se for necessário. Temos provas suficientes para prosseguir e as ausências dos seus tios vão pesar ainda mais nas próximas audiências. — Disse o Sr. Boot confiante.

— Eu não quero recorrer a decisão do Juiz Wood, senhor. — Disse Harry calmamente e depois colocou um grande pedaço de torta de melaço na boca, olhando em volta viu que todos o encaravam surpresos.

— Mas... Harry, eu pensei que só estava ganhando tempo, que ainda gostaria de deixar os seus tios. — Sr. Falc estava confuso.

Harry olhou para os pequenos, mas eles comiam e conversavam com a Sra. Honora sem prestarem atenção na conversa.

— É difícil explicar, minha decisão tem a ver com o que aconteceu com Quirrell e...

— Você contou a eles? — Terry perguntou chocado.

— É sobre isso que você nos contará no domingo? — Serafina perguntou preocupada.

— Isso tem a ver com os pesadelos que vem tendo? — Sirius também falou. Os três falaram praticamente juntos e Harry suspirou.

— Eu tive que falar, Terry, mas eu só dei um resumo básico ao seu pai, as circunstancias exigiram isso e não, não quero falar sobre isso. — Disse Harry ainda um pouco envergonhado por sua reação de quase pânico com a possibilidade de ter que entregar sua varinha. — Sim, Sirius, tem a ver com meus pesadelos e eu vou contar a todos, assim que tivermos um tempo longo e sem ouvidos sensíveis. — Concluiu Harry olhando para Adam e Ayana que nesse momento riram de algo que cochichavam.

— Ok, mas poderia ser no sábado e não no domingo? Estamos esperando toda a família no domingo, eles estão ansiosos para encontrarem você e o Terry. — Sugeriu Sra. Serafina e, Harry olhando para o amigo, concordou.

— Você parece preocupado, Terry, por um acaso não quer que sua mãe e eu saibamos o que aconteceu em Hogwarts esse ano? — Sr. Falc perguntou olhando para o filho com olhos de falcão.

— Não! Pai, não é isso, apenas... Bem, o que aconteceu não pode ser contato em qualquer lugar e em alguns minutos, eu apenas fiquei surpreso. — Disse Terry defensivamente.

— Eu estou muito curioso e ainda mais para entender porque isso te influencia a querer continuar na casa dos seus tios, Harry. — Sr. Boot o olhou com atenção. — Entendo que você considere a guarda compartilhada um passo à frente do que era antes, mas...

— Mais como uma maratona a frente, Sr. Boot. — Harry sorriu e deu de ombros. — Acredito que foi melhor assim e, como disse, fiz um acordo com meus tios, eles aceitaram e a guarda compartilhada é apenas um bônus extragrande. Vou ficar o mínimo possível naquela casa e estar aqui com vocês, estudar e manter a proteção da minha mãe.

— Você pode explicar o acordo que fez? — Falc perguntou curioso.

Harry acenou e contou sobre suas ameaças aos seus tios e como eles concordaram com seus termos.

— E assim, as sextas-feiras ficarei por lá e cuidarei do jardim. Para evitar meu tio o melhor é que quem for me buscar chegue depois das 8 e me deixe de volta antes das 17 horas. Se estiver tudo bem para vocês? — Disse Harry olhando para a Sra. Serafina e o Sr. Falc que acenaram concordando. — Meu tio só chega as 18, mas prometi ajudar com o jantar, acredito que foi um bom acordo.

— Foi, mas me preocupa que esse acordo esteja baseado no medo que eles têm de sua magia, se descobrirem que você não pode, efetivamente, usar magia fora da escola, sua vantagem se perde. — Disse Sirius preocupado.

— E quem disse que não vou usar magia se precisar? Não usarei a não ser que eles me obriguem, mas não hesitarei se for para me defender. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Mas, Harry, você poderia ser expulso. — Sra. Serafina disse alarmada.

— Talvez. Ainda que depois do que eu fiz o diretor fazer duvido muito que ele permitiria que isso acontecesse. — Disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

— Merlin, eu conheço esse sorriso, James tinha a mesma expressão quando pregava uma peça em alguém e não era pego. — Sirius disse com um riso que lembrava o latido de um cachorro.

— Harry, o que você fez? — Perguntou Terry conhecendo aquele sorriso também.

— Bem, eu fui obrigado a ir com Dumbledore para casa e poderia ter ido por aparatação e deixado sua presença rápido, mas eu queria fazer algumas perguntas e pensei que, se ele estivesse distraído, poderia me ajudar a manter minha oclumência com mais tranquilidade. Além disso, eu queria fazer um pequeno teste e ver até onde ele vai para me agradar ou conseguir o meu perdão. Isso parece ser importante para ele, ter uma relação amigável comigo e pretendo explorar isso. — Explicou Harry pensativo.

— Mas com que intenção? Você acha seguro se tornar amigo dele? Dumbledore não é idiota, Harry, pelo contrário e vai perceber que você não está sendo sincero. — Disse Terry confuso, em menos de uma semana seu amigo mudara completamente e ele não conseguia acompanhar. — E depois de tudo o que ele fez...

— Terry. — Harry o olhou e podia ver sua confusão. — Eu não vou me tornar amigo dele, até porque ele não está nem um pouco arrependido do que fez, mas eu também não posso abrir guerra contra ele. Quer eu goste ou não, Dumbledore ainda é meu tutor e é nisso que quero me concentrar, agora que a questão da guarda está resolvida podemos revogar a anulação do testamento dos meus pais. Isso é importante para mim, quero que as últimas vontades deles sejam respeitadas e quero que Sirius se torne meu tutor.

— Eu? Mas... Pensei que... — Sirius parecia muito desapontado e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar.

— Eu também, mas tudo mudou e vou explicar mais no sábado. Mas, pensem, se conseguirmos que o testamento seja validado e o cancelamento da tutela, podemos alegar que minha guarda continuará como está, mas que você, Sirius que foi escolhido pelos meus pais para ser meu guardião e padrinho pode assumir minha tutela. Dumbledore não tem porque lutar contra isso ou mesmo argumentos e finalmente estaremos livres de suas amarras. — Disse Harry com veemência.

— Na verdade, isso faz mais sentido do que continuarmos a lutar pela guarda, mas não entendi o que você fez com Dumbledore e qual é sua intenção em se tornar amigável com ele. — Disse Falc confuso.

— Não quero me tornar amigável com ele, quero apenas ver o que ele está disposto a fazer para conseguir ter uma relação amigável comigo, porque isso é importante para ele, Dumbledore. E minha intenção, por enquanto, é minha e talvez me dê uma vantagem em algum momento, apenas para o caso de ser necessário. — Harry explicou e viu os olhares confusos e decidiu contar o que aconteceu.

Sorrindo, Harry contou sobre onde ele levou o diretor, do terno roxo até a mostarda amarela. Todos o olharam assombrados, inclusive as crianças, e quando terminou a história fez-se silencio por alguns segundos e em sincronia todos engasgaram e logo gargalharam fora de controle. Harry não aguentou e riu tudo o que não pode no momento em que estava com Dumbledore.

Quando se acalmaram Terry foi o primeiro a falar.

— Ok, já entendi sua ideia e acredito que é brilhante. — Disse ele tentando controlar o riso. — E você tem que nos mostrar essa lembrança na penseira, e quando Hermione e Neville vierem nos visitar vão querer ver com certeza.

Harry apenas acenou concordando, talvez fosse uma boa depois das lembranças da morte de Quirrell que todos teriam que ver.

Depois do jantar Harry se despediu de todos e o Sr. Falc o levou para Surrey e o deixou na porta.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu entre? Seu tio pode não estar feliz com o resultado da audiência. — Disse ele preocupado.

— Com certeza não está, mas, a essas horas, minha tia já o acalmou e explicou tudo, vamos deixar que ela lide com ele por enquanto. Prometo que se ele ficar difícil, eu aviso o senhor. — Disse Harry sincero e os dois se despediram.

Harry entrou e subiu direto para seu quarto redecorado, ignorando o barulho da TV na sala de estar, trancou a porta e vestiu seu pijama. Ele estava lendo quando Edwiges entrou pela janela.

— Ei, garota, que bom que chegou, estava querendo falar com você. — Disse Harry e suavemente passou os dedos por suas costas, ela se agitou feliz e piou suavemente. — Eu vou viver aqui nos Dursley, mas só estarei aqui a noite, durante o dia vou ficar na casa dos Boots e, como sei que você gosta de dormir durante o dia e caçar a noite, acredito que o mais seguro é você ficar lá no Chalé.

Edwiges o olhou e protestou suavemente, depois subiu e seus ombros e se acomodou ali.

— Você quer ficar comigo? — Harry a viu acenar. — Mas eu estarei indo e vindo por aparatação, você não vai gostar e não dá para você viajar de cá para lá e de lá para cá todos os dias. Olha, eu vou passar o dia lá e você vai me ver, se precisar enviar uma carta enviarei de lá e a noite você tem o bosque para caçar, melhor do que aqui. Que me diz?

Harry a viu acenar concordando e depois suavemente acariciou seus cabelos, parecia preocupada.

— Sobre meus pesadelos? Não se preocupe, vou conversar com o Sr. Martin assim que possível e depois vou tentar ir fazer o ritual de purificação. Tenho certeza que logo não os terei mais. — Sussurrou ele, sua coruja quase sempre o consolava depois de um pesadelo. — Durma hoje aqui, ok? Amanhã, você voa para o Chalé do Boot, vou deixar o seu poleiro novo aqui caso venha me visitar. Até por que, as sextas e sábados, eu não vou para lá e se você quiser pode vir aqui.

Edwiges concordou e depois foi caçar, Harry leu um pouco, mas a tensão do dia logo o fez sonolento e, depois de meditar, dormiu profundamente. E ainda, perto do amanhecer o pesadelo se arrastou sobre ele e o acordou com um grito estrangulado e suando frio. Sua coruja sentou em seus ombros e piou bagunçando seus cabelos.

— Ssshhhss, baixinho Edwiges ou acordará meu tio. — Suspirando ele se levantou e vestiu a roupa de treino. — Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem, se quiser pode começar sua viagem, quando você chegar no Chalé, eu já estarei lá.

Harry a viu acenar e voar para o norte, aliviado por saber que sua amiga estaria segura. Depois ele saiu para o treino, durante o café da manhã seu tio, muito mal-humorado, reclamou de tudo e foi ignorado, inclusive pela esposa. Harry esperou seu tio sair para o trabalho e foi até o jardim da frente esperar sua "carona", Sra. Serafina chegou logo depois e ele sentiu um grande alivio de sair, pelo menos por algumas horas, daquela casa. Não importava que no fim sua decisão foi ficar, ainda detestava viver ali.

Seu dia foi de muita brincadeira, com as crianças, Terry, Kalil, Sirius e Almofadinhas. Eles combinaram que as horas de estudos começariam na semana seguinte e Harry não se importou de ter um tempo para só se divertir.

— Tenho muito o que lhe contar sobre as mudanças que estão sendo feitas nas Fabricas Black e te apresentar ao Edgar, ele vai nos ajudar com suas ideias do Grupo Empresarial. — Disse Sirius durante o almoço.

— Vocês acreditam que já vamos poder colocar minhas ideias em prática, Sirius? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Falc não teve tempo de te contar, mas a fase 1 já está completa e a fase 2 já começou. — Disse ele com um enorme sorriso.

— Isso! — Harry comemorou e trocou um sorriso com Terry. — E a reunião com os 7º anos, Terry? Você sabe se correu tudo bem?

Isso fez seu amigo o olhar confuso.

— Hermione ia te escrever contando como foi, você não recebeu sua carta?

— Não e pensando bem, eu não recebi nada do Neville ou da Penny também, imaginei que ela me escreveria para falar sobre como ajudar no projeto e ele sobre sua nova varinha. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— Neville me escreveu, disse que teve uma grande discussão com a avó e que ela se recusou a deixar que ele compre uma varinha nova. — Terry parecia zangado. — Ele parecia bem chateado.

— E Hermione? — Harry perguntou.

— Ela só escreveu para contar que foi viajar de férias com os pais, a viagem já estava programada como uma surpresa para ela, mas Hermione diz que assim que voltar quer ajudar e vir estudar conosco.

Harry acenou ainda confuso, não entendia porque os amigos não lhe escreveram ainda e ele decidiu que hoje mesmo enviaria Edwiges com uma carta para cada um e outra para Penny. Sua amiga coruja ficaria muito feliz com o passeio.

— E sobre a reunião? — Ele voltou a perguntar.

— Foi confuso sem você, Harry. Quando você saiu apressado e disse que não poderíamos falar em seu nome, não prestamos muita atenção, mas na hora em que estávamos em frente aos nascidos trouxas do 7º ano percebemos o que queria dizer. Eles tinham um monte de perguntas e queriam ter certeza das intenções por traz dos planos, tentamos lhes dar garantias, mas a verdade é que só você pode realmente falar por você, assim eu decidi dar o endereço do escritório do meu pai, todos disseram que pretendiam procurá-lo. — Explicou Terry meio que se desculpando.

— Tudo bem, a culpa é de Dumbledore e sua mania de querer controlar minha vida. — Harry disse exasperado. — Você já marcou um encontro com ele, Sirius?

— Sim, para amanhã, na verdade. Agora que você já está longe da escola, adiar apenas levantaria suas desconfianças de porque não me encontro com ele, já que em teoria eu tenho que lhe pedir autorização para encontrar você. — Explicou Sirius com ironia. — Mas confesso que preferiria não o encontrar, principalmente, depois do resultado da audiência.

— Em teoria, você nem deve saber sobre a audiência, é sigilosa e o melhor é Dumbledore não saber que nos conhecemos já. Apenas para que ele não se pergunte o que mais não sabe, não quero que Dumbledore volte e examine cada detalhe dos últimos meses, com sua inteligência perceberia mais meias verdades. — Apontou Harry.

— Sim, conversei muito com o Sr. Boot, Falc e Serafina, acredito que estou pronto para fazer o meu papel. — Disse Sirius e depois sorriu. — Eu sempre fui o melhor ator dos marotos.

— Marotos? O que é isso? — Harry perguntou curioso e viu seu padrinho engasgar com o suco de abóbora.

— Que padrinho terrível eu sou! Harry, ainda não lhe contei sobre os marotos e o mapa, isso é um absurdo, seu pai me puxaria as orelhas. — Disse Sirius e depois os regalou com um conto animado sobre a saga do Marotos em Hogwarts, as brincadeiras, os apelidos, as noites de lua cheia correndo pela Floresta.

Harry e Ayana foram os mais animados, mas quando ele contou sobre o mapa, Terry e Adam e até mesmo, Anne, a babá e Serafina ficaram com os olhos brilhantes e empolgados.

— Um mapa, da escola toda, isso seria incrível! — Harry exclamou empolgado. — Poderíamos fazer outro, Sirius?

O sorriso do seu padrinho morreu na hora.

— Eu... Harry, eu apenas ajudei, eu sou bom em Feitiços e Aritmancia, mas foram seu pai e Remus quem fizeram as partes mais complicadas, não acredito que poderia fazer sozinho. — Disse ele triste.

— Você não voltou a conversar com Remus? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Sim, voltei, até porque trabalhamos juntos. O idiota achou que ia despedi-lo, mas, bem... não estamos muito amigáveis, não sei se posso confiar nele, Remus é muito leal a Dumbledore. — Contou Sirius.

— Se, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você por causa das inações criminosas do diretor, Remus ainda está cegamente leal, você faz bem em não confiar, mas se ele estiver mais aberto a ver os defeitos de Dumbledore. — Harry deu de ombros.

A verdade era que essa decisão era do seu padrinho, mas, onde ele estava envolvido, não conseguia imaginar confiar no melhor amigo de seu pai. A tarde Anne o deixou em sua casa, ela deixava o trabalho às 17 horas e não morava muito longe de Surrey, assim ficou combinado que, durante os dias da semana, Harry seria recolhido e entregue por ela.

Ele ajudou sua tia a preparar o jantar e ignorou mais uma vez o mal humor de seu tio, que resmungou e resmungou sem que ninguém lhe dissesse nada. Harry pegou sua tia o olhando algumas vezes durante a refeição e em outras, a pegou olhando para seu primo com preocupação. Harry se perguntou se ela estava finalmente vendo que seu filho estava muito doente. Naquela noite Harry recebeu uma carta do Sr. King e não pode deixar de sorrir, o auror se mostrara muito compreensível com seu ataque tolo. Na carta ele dava o endereço da Academia que frequentava, ficava em Brixton, um bairro de Londres, não seria difícil ir de trem, considerou.

A sexta-feira começou com seu treino e quando estava preparando o café da manhã substancial para si e os parentes, decidiu testar sua teoria.

— Tia Petúnia, um amigo dos meus pais que é um auror, ou policial, me escreveu ontem me falando sobre uma academia. É o lugar que o Sr. King frequenta, ele me disse que ensinam várias lutas, tem piscinas para natação e quadras esportivas. — Explicou Harry e viu sua tia erguer os olhos do chá e o encarar.

— Você me disse que ia frequentar aos sábados, espero que não espere que eu te leve ou pague por isso. — Disse ela azeda e Harry respirou fundo controlando a vontade de dar uma resposta igualmente atravessada.

— Não, tia, tenho dinheiro suficiente para pagar por qualquer coisa que eu queira, não se preocupe. E a academia fica em Londres, Brixton, assim é mais rápido ir de trem. O que eu queria lhe perguntar é se você não gostaria de matricular o Duda? — Disse Harry quando virou mais uma panqueca.

— Duda? — Ela o olhou surpresa.

— Sim, a senhora deve ter percebido que ele está além de gordo, essa obesidade é tão perigosa quanto minha desnutrição. E talvez lhe faça bem fazer alguma atividade física, aprender uma luta ou esporte? — Disse ele displicente.

— Duda nunca vai querer, ele nunca gostou de nenhum esporte. — Disse ela, mas Harry achou que sua expressão estava pensativa e o fato de não o corrigir sobre a obesidade do primo, era um bom sinal.

— Sim, mas lá tem muitas opções e tem piscina, Duda gostava de ir ao clube do tio Vernon nadar, lembra? — Harry serviu os dois e se sentou à sua frente, sua tia acenou pensativa. — E ele tem físico para algumas lutas, se emagrecer um pouco, sabe, judô, boxe. Seria algo para o ocupar agora que vai mudar de escola, a senhora já escolheu para qual vai enviá-lo?

— Não, tem poucas opções aqui perto e a Smeltings tinha um desconto bom pelo fato do seu tio ter sido aluno lá. A opção seria enviá-lo para alguma escola em Londres, mas elas são muito mais caras e a maioria são semi-internatos. — Explicou ela enquanto brincava com a comida e observava ele comer sua montanha de ovos, legumes e queijos.

— E isso seria ruim? Se Duda ficar a semana na escola, poderia se alimentar melhor, eles têm regras de cardápios saudáveis, não tem? E aos fins de semana pode ficar aqui, se ele gostar da academia pode até continuar o treinamento aos sábados mesmo depois que o verão acabar. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Ficar a semana todo sem meu Duduzinho? — Petúnia fez uma careta para a ideia.

— Bem, talvez apenas pelos anos do secundário e talvez fosse mais fácil do que a senhora tentar colocar o Duda em uma dieta. Não sei, tia, mas talvez valha a pena se for para ele ficar saudável. — Disse Harry e decidiu não insistir mais, sabia que isso faria ela refletir e com sorte sua tia escolheria o melhor para o seu primo.

O resto do seu dia foi de jardinagem, estudar, mais jardinagem e cozinhar. Seu humor foi ficando mais sombrio enquanto o dia chegava ao fim e a noite em seu quarto, Harry não conseguia dormir. No dia seguinte teria que contar e mostrar tudo que aconteceu na escola durante o ano e uma parte dele se perguntava se os Boots o olhariam diferente depois que o vissem matar o Quirrell. Sirius entenderia, Harry pensou, mas a Sra. Serafina e o Sr. Falc ainda gostariam dele? Ou o quereriam longe de Adam e Ayana?

Seus pesadelos foram mais duros e Harry dormiu muito pouco, depois de um treino mais puxado ele tomou um longo banho que acabou acordando seu tio. Harry ignorou seus gritos enquanto se vestia em seu quarto e quando desceu, decidiu tomar o café nos Boots. Já estava na porta quando ele gritou de novo.

— Onde você vai? Tem que preparar o café da manhã seu garoto inútil e preguiço! — Exclamou seu tio furioso.

Harry foi até a cozinha e, pegando os ovos, os colocou sobre a mesa junto com o bacon e salsichas.

— Aqui está, prepare seu próprio café da manhã! Eu não sou se servo, seu escravo ou empregado! O único inútil e preguiçoso nesta casa é você que se senta em sua bunda gorda e espera ser servido por mim ou minha tia. — Gritou Harry, seu tio o olhava com espanto e ele decidiu deixar a casa antes que se recuperasse.

Harry caminhou meio quarteirão quando viu o Sr. Falc, aliviado por ver um rosto amigo, ele sorriu e até se esqueceu dos pesadelos e pensamentos negativos da noite anterior.

— Bom dia!

— Bom dia, Harry! Com pressa de deixar a casa? — Perguntou ele com olhar aguçado.

— O senhor nem faz ideia. Não que eu esteja ansioso por nossa conversa, mas ficar longe dessa casa é minha maior alegria. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Harry, sei que você disse que essa proteção é importante, mas ela é mais importante que sua felicidade ou paz? É bem óbvio que viver com seus tios o deixa infeliz. — Sr. Falc o olhou com cuidado quando chegaram ao parque vandalizado e vazio.

— Talvez não, mas não me decidi ainda sobre o que é mais importante e não quis perder a proteção antes de ter certeza que realmente preciso dela, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry com um sorriso meio triste. — Acredito que depois que eu contar sobre a morte de Quirrell vai ficar mais claro.

— Ok, vamos ir então, todos estão esperando.

Eles aparataram no Chalé e todos ainda estavam na mesa tomando o café da manhã. Harry se juntou feliz e comeu com prazer.

— Sirius, como foi o encontro com Dumbledore? — Perguntou curioso, se servindo de mais leite.

— Acredito que foi tudo bem, depois conto com mais detalhes e tenho uma surpresa boa para você. — Disse ele com um sorriso animado e uma piscadela. Harry sorriu aliviado e curioso.

Mais tarde ele se despediu dos pequenos que estavam indo para a casa dos avós Madaki, Sr. Boot e Sirius chegaram, Sra. Honora ficaria com a Srta. Cassiane. Eles entraram na biblioteca e a penseira sobre a mesa tornou mais real o que eles estavam prestes a fazer, Harry empalideceu e mesmo Terry começou a suar. Os adultos perceberam e a Sra. Serafina os abraçou.

— O que é isso? Não pode ser tão ruim e não os deixaremos de castigo ou qualquer coisa, vocês não precisam se preocupar. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Não estamos preocupados com castigos, mamãe. É maior, muito maior e... — Terry o olhou e Harry acenou. — Nós escondemos alguns fatos que aconteceram na escola antes das férias de inverno. Fizemos isso porque não havia nada que vocês pudessem fazer e, principalmente, porque não pretendíamos nos envolver. Acredito que tudo começa quando Hagrid foi levar ao Harry sua carta de Hogwarts.

— Sim, quando estávamos no banco... — Harry então contou sobre o pacote encalombado. — Parecia algo sem importância, mas quando explorávamos as saídas do Covil... — Quando Harry contou sobre o Cerberus todos empalideceram.

— Dumbledore perdeu completamente a sanidade. — Sr. Boot já estava de pé andando irritado e eles nem chegaram ao pior.

— Bem, não foi difícil ligar o pacote importante ao alçapão e a presença do Cerberus, algumas perguntas ao Hagrid e ele nos contou que o pacote era assunto de Dumbledore e Nicolas Flamel. — Terry explicou então sobre o troll e a voz que ouviram falando com o ser fedorento.

— Mas porque não contaram a um professor? E porque esconderam isso de nós quando estiveram aqui no Natal? — Serafina não estava nada feliz.

— Porque era claro que todos os adultos de Hogwarts já estavam cientes de que alguém estava tentando roubar a Pedra, foi por isso que a armadilha foi montada. E o fato do Snape ter desconfiado, com razão, que o troll era uma distração no fez considerar que os avisar não era necessário. — Explicou Terry defensivamente.

— E o mais importante, não sabíamos quem era o ladrão, a quem pertencia a voz e se contássemos ao diretor ou McGonagall e o ladrão descobrisse e acreditasse que poderíamos identificá-lo, estaríamos nos colocando como seus alvos. — Disse Harry quase impaciente. — E, sinceramente, isso foi o menos grave que aconteceu, vocês têm que se preparar e entender que não tínhamos a intenção que tudo se encaminhassem na direção em que foram, nos recriminar por cada decisão não vai nos levar a nada.

— Harry está certo, querida, eu já sei um pouco do que aconteceu e já entendi que o único responsável foi Dumbledore, não as crianças. — Disse Sr. Falc apertando suas mãos carinhosamente.

— Ok, me desculpem, por favor, continuem. — Disse ela suspirando.

— Depois do ataque do troll, eu sofri uma nova tentativa, foi durante o primeiro jogo de quadribol... — Harry então explicou o ataque e seu raciocínio que o levou à conclusão de que era Quirrell o ladrão e porque só contou aos amigos na vigem de trem da escola para Londres em dezembro. — Também não me preocupei em contar para um professor, porque acreditei que eles ou ao menos o diretor, McGonagall e até Snape já saberiam. Era óbvio e me pareceu que os três estavam mais envolvidos nas questões da Pedra do que os outros e mais uma vez não quis me colocar como alvo, além disso, não tínhamos provas. Hermione neste ponto tinha certeza que Dumbledore estava usando a Pedra como isca para prender o ladrão, pegá-lo em flagrante, mas quando voltamos para a escola Terry nos contou o que era exatamente a Pedra e foi quando... — Harry explicou sua teoria de que Quirrell queria a Pedra para Voldemort e viu todos empalidecerem ainda mais.

— Isso não me surpreende, minha prima louca, Bella, gritou várias vezes que seu Mestre estava vivo e que voltaria ao poder. — Disse Sirius com um olhar assombrado que sempre tinha ao pensar em Azkaban.

— Vivo? Como é possível? — Questionou o Sr. Boot, mas ninguém respondeu porque não podiam imaginar como.

— Nesse ponto isso era apenas uma conjectura e...

— Você tinha certeza, Harry. — Interrompeu Terry. — Nós duvidamos, mas Harry tinha certeza que Voldemort estava por traz de Quirrell.

Ao ver os olhares curiosos, Harry suspirou.

— Tudo só me parecia coincidência demais, no ano em que volto ao mundo mágico, meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts e tem um Cerberus, um alçapão cheio de proteção e no fim um Pedra que pode tornar alguém imortal. Hagrid me disse e, acredito que são os pensamentos de Dumbledore também, que tem certeza que Voldemort está vivo, apenas enfraquecido. — Explicou Harry e viu todos acenarem. — Mas a verdade é que era apenas uma intuição, de qualquer forma, ao voltar para Hogwarts, o diretor fez seu próximo movimento... — Harry contou sobre a capa que recebeu do diretor, isso provocou uma reação de Sirius.

— A capa! Você está com a capa de James? — Ele parecia chocado e emocionado.

— Sim. — Harry sorriu e se levantou mostrando a braçadeira, ele explicou que a fez com o Prof. Jonas e como sua conexão com a magia da capa lhe permitia se proteger mais facilmente.

Ao ver seus olhares confusos, ele apenas suspirou e pediu a capa que o protegesse ao mesmo tempo que pedia a braçadeira que a liberasse. Em poucos segundos ela se arrastou como um liquido prateado por seu corpo e o envolveu até que Harry desapareceu completamente. As exclamações foram de espanto e Sirius se levantou animado.

— Isso é incrível! James nunca pensou em algo assim, sempre corríamos o risco de sermos pegos antes de ficarmos invisíveis. Esqueça o mapa, isso é muito mais brilhante. — Disse ele rindo com seu riso de latido.

— Uma capa de invisibilidade. Dumbledore entrega uma capa de invisibilidade a uma criança de 11 anos e só eu estou pensando que isso é uma péssima ideia? — Disse Sra. Serafina olhando em volta e ao mesmo tempo todos eles responderam.

— Sim!

Isso provocou o riso de todos e até ela, sorriu meio exasperada.

— Serafina, pense como algo assim pode proteger o Harry e os amigos, na verdade acredito que foi a melhor coisa que Dumbledore fez até agora. — Disse Sr. Falc olhando para Harry quando este apareceu e a capa voltou para sua braçadeira suavemente.

— Pai, espere para ver o porquê o diretor entregou a capa antes de afirmar isso. — Disse Terry desanimado.

— Bem, nesse ponto desconfiamos do motivo que o levou a me entregar a capa naquele momento, sendo algo do meu pai, ele poderia ter me entregue em setembro e não como uma desculpa tola de um presente de Natal. — Continuou Harry e respirando fundo, contou sobre o espelho e não houve quem não se engasgassem de emoção. Sra. Serafina derramou lágrimas, Sirius se levantou e ficou olhando para fora pela janela, arrasado.

— Que crueldade, Merlin, e pensar que um dia acreditei que Dumbledore fosse o maior bruxo que o mundo já viu. — Sr. Boot estava arrasado pela decepção.

— Harry foi muito inteligente, ele percebeu que... — Terry explicou o que levou Harry a voltar ao espelho e esperar a jogada de Dumbledore.

Harry não contou o encontro.

— Acredito que essa é a primeira lembrança que precisam ver, assim estamos todos juntos em nossas impressões. — Disse Harry e com a ajuda do Sr. Falc tirou a lembrança da conversa.

Terry também entrou já que não estava presente ao encontro e Harry se sentou e esperou calmamente. Na época, ele não tivera noção de quanto tempo durara a conversa, mas quando eles saíram 10 minutos depois, percebeu que foi rápida.

Assim que todos estavam fora, Sirius falou furioso.

— Ele age como se você tivesse que lhe agradecer por sua ajuda quando foi sua armadilha que o colocou em frente ao espelho.

— Isso é um absurdo, mas você foi muito bem, Harry, ao não o encarar nos olhos e ele acreditou que era apenas timidez. — Elogiou o Sr. Boot.

— "Se algum dia o encontrar, estará preparado. " Preparado. Mais uma vez essa palavra, em nossa reunião e, nesse momento, Dumbledore diz que você precisa estar preparado. — Sr. Falc estava pensativo.

— Vamos explicar, já temos a resposta para isso. — Disse Harry. Todos se sentaram e ele continuou. — Nesse ponto, estávamos confusos sobre porque eu tinha que encontrar o espelho, para o que precisava estar preparado, nossa única certeza é que seja o que fosse, não tinha acabado. Hermione e Terry acreditavam que a intenção de Dumbledore era entrar na minha vida ou na minha confiança em um momento de vulnerabilidade. — Explicou ele. — Terry sugeriu que ele queria me "salvar" e assim me fazer vê-lo como um grande bruxo, um herói, alguém em quem eu confiaria cegamente. Hermione sugeriu que ele poderia estar tentando se inserir como uma figura parental, algo como "você não tem seus pais, mas tem a mim".

— Poderia ser tudo isso e é asqueroso fazer isso com uma criança, mas no fim ele deixa claro que precisava que você encontrasse o espelho, que aquele encontro era uma preparação. — Disse Sirius tentando conter a raiva e feliz por ter ido no dia anterior se encontrar com o diretor, hoje seria impossível.

— Foi Harry quem percebeu isso e nos fez considerar que ainda não tinha acabado. Felizmente, nada aconteceu nos meses seguintes e nossa decisão era apenas observar e se percebêssemos qualquer tentativa do Quirrell em direção da Pedra, contaríamos a um professor. — Explicou Terry muito sério. — Ainda assim, Harry insistiu que aprendêssemos mais Defesa, pois ele temia o imponderável.

— E com razão. — Harry foi quem se levantou nesse momento, mal-humorado. — Hermione tinha certeza que as proteções e Dumbledore estar na escola evitariam o roubo ou que a Pedra Filosofal usada de isca era falsa. Terry insistiu que mesmo se o diretor fosse enganado e tirado de Hogwarts qualquer outro professor poderia defender a Pedra, mas eu não pude deixar de considerar que Voldemort estava envolvido de alguma forma e que não poderíamos subestimá-lo e então nós tivemos a confirmação de que ele estava na escola. — Disse Harry e se aproximando da penseira. — Vocês devem ver o que aconteceu na Floresta.

Harry explicou sobre o jardim e depois eles entraram, assistindo do ponto em que Harry ouviu o pedido de ajuda da Floresta e correu, até o momento em que se despediu de Firenze. Mais uma vez, ele foi o único que esperou na biblioteca e passou quase meia hora antes que eles saíssem da penseira. Todos se sentaram antes de falar qualquer coisa e seus rostos pálidos e chocados já expressavam muito.

— Voldemort, vivo e em Hogwarts. — Sr. Boot sussurrou assombrado.

— Eu entendi o que você quis dizer sobre ele nem parecer sentir suas maldições, Harry, parecia que Voldemort estava apenas lutando contra...

— Uma criança, Terry, ele estava lutando contra uma criança e mesmo enfraquecido ainda é um dos bruxos mais poderosos e um adulto. Você foi muito corajoso e imprudente Harry, sei que salvar o unicórnio foi importante, mas sua vida é mais. — Disse Sra. Serafina o olhando com seus olhos castanhos cheios de carinho.

Harry engoliu em seco e acenou.

— Eu não pude não agir, é difícil explicar... — Disse ele, meio que se desculpando.

— Na verdade, é muito claro que você tem a coragem Gryffindor em você e a imprudência também, o fato de ser um Ravenclaw apenas o ajuda a pensar e ser mais inteligente em suas ações. — Disse Sirius sorrindo com orgulho. — E não acredito que, além de lutar com Voldemort e salvar um unicórnio, você andou no lombo de um centauro, se tornou seu amigo e deu uma surra verbal em outros dois centauros, tudo em meia hora. E eu acreditando que as aventuras dos marotos foram incríveis.

— Sirius, isso não era uma aventura, foi muito arriscado e você não deve incentivá-lo. — Serafina o olhou chateada.

— Serafina, acredita que pode impedir o Harry de fazer o que o seu coração diz para fazer? Você conheceu Lily e eu a conhecia e James, Harry tem muito dos dois e sua própria teimosia, seus instintos afiados. O que temos que fazer é ajudar, é prepará-lo para que ele seja esperto, tome a decisão certa e sobreviva, tentar segurá-lo seria o mesmo que tentar guardar água em suas mãos. — Disse Sirius e seu tom era firme.

Harry viu Serafina o encarar bem nos olhos e depois sorrir, meio triste, meio divertida.

— Desde o primeiro momento que vi esses olhos verdes, eu já sabia disso, mas isso não me impede de me preocupar. — Disse ela e a Harry só lhe restou sorrir tímido e agradecido por seu cuidado com ele.

— Além da presença de Voldemort, o que me preocupa são as previsões dos centauros, tempos sombrios a frente, isso me parece algo que não podemos desconsiderar. — Sr. Falc disse pensativo.

— Eu concordo e na verdade acredito que esses tempos sombrios serão uma nova guerra e temos que nos preparar, mas deixe-me continuar e então podemos conversar mais sobre tudo. — Disse Harry e recebeu acenos de todos. — Depois do que aconteceu na Floresta estávamos ainda mais preocupados porque já não confiávamos nas proteções se quem estava tentando superá-las, talvez pessoalmente, era Voldemort. Então no fim da primeira semana de exames... — Harry contou-lhes sobre a conversa com Hagrid e como perceberam que sem sangue de unicórnio, o roubo da Pedra poderia acontecer a qualquer momento e enquanto os professores estavam ocupados.

— Foi o Harry quem percebeu, ele diz nós, mas na verdade é ele quem tem esses insights e intuição. — Disse Terry lhe dando um olhar exasperado. — Hermione confirmou que a Pedra era a verdadeira e decidimos contar para McGonagall nossas suspeitas, a intenção era que ela avisasse Dumbledore e eles aumentassem a vigilância, mas...

— McGonagall jamais lhes daria atenção. — Disse Sirius tristemente. — Eu a adoro e ela é uma grande bruxa, mas é também a chefe de casa da Gryffindor, onde estão os alunos mais mentirosos e brincalhões, desordeiros e imprudentes.

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu e foi minha culpa por dizer que eu não acreditava que as proteções segurariam Quirrell, ela se sentiu ofendida e mais ainda por questionarmos o diretor. — Disse Harry irritado por seu erro tolo.

— Não se sinta culpado, Harry, ela nem acreditou em nós quando dissemos que o ladrão era Quirrell. O ano todo as pistas estavam lá e Dumbledore devia saber, mas ela não se importou em investigar ou o diretor em informá-la. — Disse Terry ainda zangado. — É óbvio que McGonnagall é leal ao diretor e cega aos seus defeitos, mas ela nos expulsou sem considerar que somos bons alunos e nunca fizemos nada que lhe desse o direito de nos chamar de mentirosos. E é por isso que ela não é mais a chefe da Gryffindor, ela não se importa com seus alunos.

— O que?

— Como assim?

— Quando isso aconteceu?

Terry muito satisfeito contou sobre as dificuldades que seus amigos enfrentaram e como McGonagall decidiu deixar de ser chefe da casa e entregar o cargo para a Prof.ª Vector. Falc e Sirius foram os mais chocados.

— Eu nunca pensaria que ela deixaria os alunos, McGonagall sempre adorou mais que tudo os alunos, cuidar e ensinar. — Disse Sirius.

— Se me dissessem antes eu diria que ela deixaria de ser vice-diretora, nunca abandonar a Gryffindor. — Disse Falc.

— Vocês desconsideram o fato de que como qualquer pessoa, McGonagall é ambiciosa, claro que sua lealdade a Dumbledore influenciou sua decisão, mas seu desejo pelo cargo de diretora também. — Disse Sr. Boot com certo cinismo. — Se ela deixasse o cargo de vice para outro professor, no dia em que Dumbledore deixar de ser o diretor de Hogwarts ela não seria a sucessora natural.

— Não tínhamos considerado isso. — Disse Harry suspirando. — Bem, de qualquer forma decidimos procurar o Prof. Flitwick e ele foi incrível, acreditou em nós e decidiu vigiar o corredor do 3º andar. Nós confiamos nele, mas sentimos que...

— Você sentiu. — Terry falou com firmeza. — Harry, pare de dizer nós, Hermione, Neville e eu estávamos felizes por deixar tudo nas mãos de um adulto e irmos dormir, mas você teve a intuição e mais uma vez corretamente a seguiu e por isso salvou a vida do Flitwick.

— Salvou a vida dele? Mas o que aconteceu? — Sussurrou Serafina aflita pelo seu chefe de casa.

— Ele vai ficar bem, mamãe, mas isso graças ao Harry…— Terry contou sobre a insistência do amigo em observarem escondidos para terem certeza que tudo ficaria bem.

— Acho que vocês devem assistir, é bem escuro e apertado, mas dá uma medida das nossas decisões. — Disse Harry e tirou a lembrança da luta e depois a discussão e decisão de descer pelo alçapão.

Ele voltou a sentar, desta vez com Terry que não quis ir ver seu professor ser machucado.

— Você vai entrar na luta? — Perguntou Harry ao amigo.

— Sim e acho que você deveria também. — Disse Terry o olhando com atenção.

— Não sei se quero ver tudo aquilo de novo. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Mas você continua vendo em seus pesadelos, talvez entrar e assistir de um ângulo diferente o ajude. — Disse o amigo preocupado.

— Meus pesadelos com Quirrell é o que menos me preocupam, Terry. — Harry suspirou e enxugou as mãos suadas.

O amigo o olhou, mas antes de perguntar qualquer coisa os adultos deixaram a penseira e estavam assombrados. Harry pensou que fosse por causa de Flitwick ou pela decisão de descerem pelo alçapão, mas Sirius foi o primeiro a falar e o surpreendeu completamente.

— Você falou com a cobra.

— O que? Sim, eu falei, qual o problema? — Harry estava confuso.

— Harry... — Seu padrinho o olhou preocupado.

— Isso já aconteceu antes, Harry, você já tinha falado com alguma cobra antes? — Sr. Falc se sentou também.

— Sim, eu conversei com uma no zoológico no ano passado. O que isso importa? — Perguntou irritado com o assunto pouco importante.

— Espera, você disse que espantou a cobra, achei que tinha usado magia. — Terry o olhou chocado também.

— Achei mais fácil dizer que a espantei com um feitiço do que explicar que eu disse a ela para soltar o professor e ir embora para a Floresta e que ela respondeu concordando. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

— Foi isso que você disse? — Serafina parecia mais curiosa do que chocada.

— A cobra te respondeu? — Terry tinha os olhos arregalados, parecia quase animado, mas ainda chocado.

— Sim, vocês estavam lá e viram e ouviram o que eu falei. Não estou entendo nada, porque estão mais preocupados com a cobra do que com o professor ou que vamos descer pelo alçapão? — Harry mostrou sua irritação.

— Harry, estamos preocupados com tudo, mas o fato de você ser um ofidioglota nos deixou a todos chocados. — Disse Sirius colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Lembra-se, Harry que falamos sobre habilidades mágicas e de herança genética? A ofidioglossia é uma delas e muito incomum, pois existem nas linhas de algumas famílias, é uma habilidade herdade pelo gene familiar. — Explicou Sra. Serafina suavemente.

— E não tem essa habilidade nos Potters? — Entendendo a confusão deles.

— Não, pelo menos até onde sabemos. É possível que por não ser uma habilidade popular algum Potter a tenha escondido, mas provavelmente seu avô encontraria a informação quando pesquisou sobre seus antepassados. — Sr. Boot parecia pensativo e curioso.

— Bem, mas não podemos desconsiderar minhas outras linhagens, sou descendente de diversas famílias, os Peverell, os Fleamont, os O'Hallahan, os Evans que devem ter vindo de algum aborto ou bruxo que se casou com um trouxa e não podemos saber a qual família mágica eles pertenciam. — Disse Harry sem preocupação. — Além disso, porque uma habilidade mágica não é popular? Eu preferiria ser uma metamorfomago, mas não vou reclamar de poder falar com cobras, isso talvez tenha salvado a vida do Flitwick.

— Você está certo, Harry, mas no mundo mágico o preconceito é a principal arma dos ignorantes. — Disse Serafina exasperada. — Essa habilidade é mais claramente identificada na família Slytherin, por isso a cobra é sua mascote. Salazar Slytherin era um ofidioglota e...

— Voldemort também, na verdade ele se declarava descendente direto de Salazar Slytherin e conseguiu muitos seguidores com essa declaração e usava a ofidioglossia como prova de sua linhagem. — Explicou Sr. Boot mais realista. — E se as pessoas souberem que você, Harry, além de ter derrotado Voldemort quando bebê também tem essa habilidade, que muitos consideram uma habilidade escura, olharão para você com desconfiança.

— Que tolice, uma habilidade escura? Eu acabei de usar essa habilidade para salvar a vida de alguém, apenas porque herdei a capacidade de falar com cobras, isso não me faz mal e muitos menos como Slytherin e Voldemort. — Harry estava inconformado.

— Você está certo, mas as pessoas lá fora não pensarão como nós, por isso lhe aconselho a esconder sua habilidade, até porque ninguém pode entender o que você fala e isso poderia mudar sua reputação rapidamente. — Disse Sr. Boot preocupado.

— Foi como MacMillan disse, Harry, sem provas as pessoas pensariam que você está tentando chamar a atenção ou é um mentiroso. Se descobrissem que você compartilha essa habilidade com dois bruxos das trevas, elas se virariam contra você e de herói passaria a ser o vilão. — Explicou Terry sensato.

Harry acenou, ele não gostava de sua fama ou de ser chamado de herói, mas sabia que seus planos poderiam ser destruídos se ele tivesse uma reputação negativa, imagine então, se fosse considerado um bruxo das trevas.

— Ok, manter em segredo, isso não é problema, mas ainda não entendo, quando falei com a cobra não percebi que estava falando outra língua. — Disse ele confuso.

— Aqui, tente. — Sirius rapidamente agitou sua varinha e uma cobra apareceu. — É bom que treine, assim pode identificar quando estiver falando a língua das cobras e saber que uma está por perto.

Harry acenou e olhou para a cobra de jardim verde de mais ou menos 1 metro, ela olhou em volta confusa e depois o encarou diretamente como se soubesse que ele podia entendê-la.

— Olá. — Disse ele, franziu o cenho, não parecia outra língua.

— Olá, senhorrr, porque estou aquiiii? — Suas palavras tinham mais ênfase no fim como um silvo.

— Eu apenas queria testar minha habilidade de falar com cobras. — Harry então percebeu que os sons que saiam de sua boca eram como um silvo, não era exatamente uma linguagem humana, era uma linguagem animal. — Eu descobri que posso falar com vocês e queria saber como é, você já encontrou muitos oradores?

— Nãooo, acabeiiii de ser criadaaaa. Precisaaa falar com uma nascenteeee. — Disse ela e Harry acenou.

— Obrigado. Você quer ir para o jardim? Tem um lindo bosque lá fora. — Sugeriu ele e foi abrir a porta.

— Obrigadaaaa. — Disse ela quando deixou o escritório.

Quando ele voltou encontrou todos o olhando com assombro.

— Vocês não entenderam nada? — Perguntou curioso.

— Isso foi incrível! — Terry disse com um sorriso animado. — Mas como poderíamos entender alguma coisa? Você apenas silvou e enrolou a língua com os sons mais estranhos.

— Foi realmente muito estranho e a cobra respondendo com silvos, era claro que você entendia ela e vice e versa. — Disse Serafina ainda chocada.

— É curioso, porque para mim parece que ela está falando como nós falamos, mas depois percebi que não é uma linguagem humana com palavras. É uma linguagem animal, sons e silvos que expressam a mensagem, muito interessante. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Eu concordo que seja interessante, mas também concordo com meu pai que o melhor é você manter segredo dessa habilidade, Harry. — Disse Sr. Falc.

— Tudo bem por mim, não tenho intenção de sair por aí falando com cobras ou comprar uma como animal de estimação. — Disse Harry divertido. — Bem, agora vamos seguir pelo alçapão...

— Você quer dizer que vocês vão seguir pelo alçapão. — Serafina os olhou preocupada. — Eu sei que no momento vocês acreditaram que era a melhor opção, mas haviam mais adultos na escola que poderiam ajudar.

— Nós sabemos e não descemos lá sem considerar isso. Neville ficou para encontrar ajuda e nós três descemos, a ideia era atrasar Quirrell e quanto mais avançamos pelas proteções, mais temíamos que ele pegaria a Pedra facilmente. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Porque? — Sirius se mostrou surpreso. — Eu pensaria que as proteções feitas pelos professores seriam difíceis ou impossíveis, principalmente para crianças e Quirrell estava sozinho, sem Voldemort, isso deveria ser uma vantagem.

— As proteções eram uma piada e nós passamos por elas facilmente, Quirrell não deve nem ter suado e ele não estava sozinho. — Harry se levantou e se colocou ao lado da penseira. — Agora vem a parte mais difícil e vou entrar com vocês.

— Tem certeza, Harry? — Terry se mostrou preocupado.

— Sim. Acredito que será bom ver tudo de novo e.… bem, podemos já ir conversando sobre as descobertas que fiz. — Disse ele hesitante e com a ajuda do Sr. Falc tirou a lembrança mais longa de sua mente até agora. — Resumindo, a última proteção nos encurralou com o fogo, não dava para ir ou voltar, mas tinha uma charada e líquidos que ajudava a passar pelo fogo. Tinha o suficiente para uma pessoa, eu tomei e segui, Terry e Hermione ficaram esperando a ajuda que Neville traria e tentando lembrar de algum feitiço para superar o fogo. Agora vamos começar do ponto em que eu entro na última câmara e encontro Quirrell e a proteção de Dumbledore.

Todos acenaram e um a um eles entraram, Harry e Terry primeiro e por fim os adultos. Eles olharam em volta, a imagem congelada mostrava Harry parado a alguns passos de um fogo negro e Quirrell de costas e em frente ao espelho de Ojesed.

— O espelho! — Sirius gritou e se adiantou, os outros o seguiram. — Esse é o espelho de Ojesed, o que ele faz aqui?

— Essa é a última proteção, Dumbledore colocou a Pedra dentro do espelho e me contou depois que a única maneira de a acessar era se a pessoa que olhasse no espelho quisesse a Pedra, não para usá-la, mas para protegê-la. — Explicou Harry e viu suas expressões de assombro.

— A Pedra nunca esteve em perigo, Quirrell ficaria em frente ao espelho para sempre e nunca conseguiria pegá-la. — Disse Sirius o encarando.

— Isso foi uma armadilha para você, Harry, por isso que tinha que encontrar o espelho antes, assim saberia como ele funcionava, para esse momento. — Serafina parecia arrasada.

— Por isso as proteções frágeis, a intenção nunca foi deter o ladrão e sim facilitar para que você chegasse até aqui. — Sr. Falc o olhou por confirmação e Harry acenou afirmativamente.

— Isso quer dizer que Dumbledore não deixou Hogwarts? Ele está em algum lugar escondido e permitindo que você enfrente esse terrível perigo? Com qual intenção? — Sr. Boot estava furioso.

— A intenção ficará evidente mais à frente. E é possível que ele estivesse na escola, mas acredito que se fosse assim McGonagall saberia. Eu acho que ele deixou Hogwarts, mas não foi muito longe. — Disse Harry dando de ombros. — Vamos seguir?

Todos acenaram e o Sr. Falc descongelou a lembrança.

— _Olá, professor. — Disse ele calmamente segurando sua varinha displicentemente ao longo do corpo._

 _Quirrell se virou e sorriu. Seu rosto não tinha nenhum tique._

— _Estive me perguntando se você apareceria, Potter. — Disse um pouco debochado. — Depois de seu pequeno ato na Floresta tinha a esperança de poder liquidá-lo antes de deixar Hogwarts com a Pedra Filosofal para o meu mestre._

 _Harry sorriu e o olhou com o mesmo ar de deboche._

— _Quirrell, nós dois sabemos que você não vai sair vivo dessa sala e muito menos da escola, as chances de você chegar até seu mestre com a Pedra são ainda mais pífias. — Disse ele com muito mais segurança do que sentia, mas em uma batalha você não mostra medo, insegurança ou confusão._

Harry viu todos o olharam surpresos.

— O que? — Perguntou sem entender.

— Você não percebe? Sua segurança, coragem, desafio, Harry, eu já vi aurores que entraram em situações de batalhas como você está fazendo agora que tremiam, pálidos e apavorados. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Quando você disse que era o instinto, não tinha considerado que você nem demonstrou medo. — Disse Terry assombrado.

— Bem, pois eu estava com medo e inseguro, mas em uma batalha não se mostra fraco ao seu inimigo, a não ser que isso seja o caminho mais inteligente para vencê-lo. É como um jogo de xadrez, você tem que pensar 2 ou 3 jogadas a frente. — Disse dando de ombros. — Vamos continuar.

 _Quirrell deu uma gargalhada e com um estalo cordas voaram na direção de Harry que com grande agilidade se afastou para o lado enquanto erguia a varinha._

— _Incendio! — Gritou e as cordas se desfizeram nas chamas. — Quanta agressividade, professor, não gosta de conversar? Ou não gosta de ouvir a verdade? — Disse ele ainda sorrindo._

— Boa, Harry! — Gritou Terry com um grande sorriso.

Sirius também riu e se aproximou passando seu braço pelos seus ombros.

— Essa lábia, Lily era igualzinha, não havia como vencê-la em uma discussão. — Disse ele e Harry sorriu, apesar de seu olhar continuar triste.

 _Quirrell o olhou zangado, mas depois relaxou com um sorriso frio._

— _Muito bem, você quer conversar? Porque não me conta como descobriu que eu estaria aqui? Você não parecia surpreso em me ver como se soubesse que era eu o ladrão da Pedra. — Disse ele caminhando mais perto, Harry não se moveu ou mostrou desconforto._

— _Bem, to...da eessaa gag...guei...ra, desculpe professor, mas não convenceu. E não vamos esquecer do troll, hum... esse foi um movimento bem tolo e então Hagrid realiza seu grande sonho e consegue um ovo de dragão, raro e valioso, em um jogo de cartas em um bar onde ele acaba sempre bêbado. — Harry moveu a cabeça negativamente e mostrou certa pena. — Um plano absurdo e exagerado, óbvio mesmo. E hoje o diretor deixa Hogwarts para Londres e eu pensei, olha só, Quirrell finalmente resolveu agir. E pronto, cá estou._

— _Mas todas essas coisas, menos a gagueira, poderiam ter sido feitos por qualquer outro, como você chegou à conclusão de que eu sou o autor? — Disse ele dando mais uns passos em sua direção, Harry sorriu e displicentemente, se moveu lateralmente ao ter uma ideia e planejando seus próximos movimentos._

— Você já tinha o seu plano aqui. — Afirmou Terry ao reconhecer sua expressão.

— Plano? — Serafina muito aflita, apesar de admirar a coragem do Harry, não conseguia mostrar animação.

— Sim, vocês vão ver. — Disse Harry.

— _Essa é uma boa pergunta e na verdade Snape era um bom candidato, com seu ódio por meu pai e clara aversão por minha pessoa. E ele com seu jeito de morcegão andando por aí e maltratando todo mundo faz o tipo, mas existem alguns detalhes que na hora de deduzir deixou claro quem era o ladrão. — Explicou Harry mantendo os olhos fixos em Quirrell para o caso de ele se cansar da conversa e atacar._

— Ainda não acredito que Snivellus é professor em Hogwarts, só por isso a sanidade de Dumbledore deveria ser questionada. — Disse Sirius mal-humorado.

Todos apenas acenaram, Falc e Serafina se olharam, eles tinham planos para lidar com isso em breve.

— _E que detalhes são esses? — Perguntou Quirrell curioso dando outro passo para frente e Harry aumentando o sorriso deu outro passo para o lado, como se eles estivessem dançando._

— _Bem, o dia em que nos conhecemos no Beco, por exemplo, o Gringotes foi roubado naquele dia e eu estava com Hagrid quando o cofre foi esvaziado, imagine, a Pedra Filosofal bem ali durante todos as horas em que fiz minhas compras escolares. — Harry mostrou uma expressão de assombro debochado e depois continuou. — E não vamos esquecer do dia em que atacou minha vassoura, sabemos que Snape não pode me atacar por causa do juramento e você era o único que não estava no camarote dos professores, apesar de ter estado lá no início do jogo. E claro, o mais flagrante, no dia do ataque do troll eu estava na enfermaria e imagine minha surpresa quando o ouvi, sem gagueira alguma, conversando com o ser fedorento e o levando para o Grande Salão. Muitos furos, na verdade, acredito que se pudesse lhe dar uma nota, seria T, de troll. — Harry riu suavemente._

 _Harry viu Quirrell ficar vermelho de raiva e apertar sua varinha com mais firmeza e preparou-se._

— _E porque você não contou a..._

— _Chega... Ele está ganhando tempo... Seu tolo... Consiga a Pedra... — Disse uma voz fria de pesadelos que parecia vir do próprio Quirrell._

— O que foi isso!? — Serafina exclamou apavorada.

Os adultos olharam em volta tentando encontrar a origem da voz, mas não havia mais ninguém presente.

— Essa é a voz de Voldemort, eu a reconheceria e sua maneira de falar com seus servos. — Disse Sirius pálido. — Voldemort está aqui.

— Eu disse que Quirrell não estava sozinho, vamos continuar e todos entenderão em breve. — Afirmou Harry e a lembrança prosseguiu.

— _Sim, mestre. — Disse Quirrell e se aproximou do espelho o olhando com cobiça._

 _Harry que havia se aproximado do espelho, mas não o suficiente deu dois passos mais, Quirrell percebeu e apontou sua varinha._

— _Nem mais um passo ou acabarei com você agora mesmo, se quer viver mais um pouco se mantenha quieto enquanto consigo a Pedra para o meu mestre e prometo que o matarei com misericórdia, rápido e sem dor. — Disse ele e Harry parou, não por causa da ameaça ou promessa, mas porque ainda não era o momento para começar a inevitável luta._

— _A Pedra está escondida neste espelho, eu a vejo... e me vejo a apresentando ao meu mestre..., mas onde é que ela está? — Murmurou Quirrell, batendo de leve na moldura. — Pode-se confiar em Dumbledore para inventar uma coisa dessas..., mas ele está em Londres... E estarei bem longe quando voltar._

— _Dumbledore está longe, mas ele não é o único que pode detê-lo, existem outros professores poderosos em Hogwarts. — Disse Harry tentando distrai-lo do espelho._

 _Quirrell riu e o olhou com expressão de pena._

— _Um deles já tentou, acredito que terei o prazer de ser o primeiro a lhe informar que seu querido chefe de casa está morto. Eu o matei mais cedo quando tentou se interpor em meu caminho, assim como matarei você em breve. — Disse Quirrell com grande prazer, logo se virou para o espelho e não viu a expressão de raiva no rosto de Harry e nenhuma surpresa. — Como se uma meia raça imunda poderia me deter quando tenho Lord Voldemort do meu lado..._

— Canalha! — Serafina olhou furiosa para Quirrell e Falc a abraçou tentando acalmá-la. — Ele fala isso rindo como se...

— Calma, querida, é óbvio que Quirrell é um comensal da morte e como todos os outros, sem consciência ou bondade. — Disse Sr. Falc suavemente.

— E o que mais me choca é que Dumbledore o deixe dar aulas as crianças sem qualquer cuidado. — Disse o Sr. Boot, ele se manteve em silencio tentando compreender tudo e estava cada vez mais chocado. Ao ver que todos o olhavam, continuou. — Vocês não perceberam que um comensal da morte foi o professor dos alunos durante o ano todo e o diretor sabia disso?

— Fica ainda pior, vovô. — Disse Terry trocando um olhar cansado com Harry.

— Vamos ver, então. — Disse Sr. Boot furioso.

 _Harry engoliu a raiva e vontade de enfeitiçá-lo e se concentrou nas informações que ele lhe dera, ainda sem entender como a voz de Voldemort soara da câmara a alguns instantes._

— _Como você o conheceu? Voldemort? Pelo que sei seus seguidores o abandonaram quando perdeu seus poderes, muitos acreditam que ele está morto. — Harry perguntou mostrando sua sincera curiosidade._

 _Quirrell deu a volta no espelho examinando e batendo com sua varinha na moldura, murmurando, Harry achou que ele não responderia, mas se enganou._

–– _Conheci-o quando estava viajando pelo mundo. Eu era um rapaz tolo naquela época, cheio de ideias ridículas sobre o bem e o mal. Lord Voldemort me mostrou como eu estava errado. Não existe bem nem mal, só existe o poder e aqueles que são demasiado fracos para o desejarem... Desde então, eu o tenho servido com fidelidade, embora o desaponte muitas vezes. Por isso tem precisado ser muito severo comigo. — Quirrell estremeceu de repente. — Não perdoa erros com muita facilidade. Quando não consegui roubar a pedra de Gringotes, ele ficou muito aborrecido. Me castigou... resolveu me vigiar mais de perto..._

 _A voz de Quirrell foi morrendo e ele praguejou baixinho._

— _Eu não entendo... a Pedra está dentro do espelho? Devo quebrá-lo? — Disse pensativo, mais uma vez rodeando o espelho._

 _Vigiando de perto? O que exatamente isso quer dizer? Dando mais uns passos para frente Harry se colocou em frente ao espelho, segurou a varinha com firmeza e olhou sabendo que veria seu maior desejo, a localização da pedra ou uma maneira de mantê-la segura. Quirrell não o percebeu no começo, mas, quando viu seu reflexo no espelho, se virou furioso._

— Perto, Voldemort está perto dele? E esteve desde setembro? Como isso é possível? — Sirius perguntou chocado.

— Vocês já vão ver. — Disse Harry, sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— _Potter! Afaste-se, eu já disse! — E levantou a varinha, mas a voz soou outra vez._

— _Não... Use-o.… use o menino para pegar a Pedra..._

— _Não estou interessado em ser usado para te ajudar Voldemort. E por que não aparece? Acredito que já conversei com seu capacho o suficiente. — Disse ele resolutamente._

— O que? — Falc olhou em volta sem entender e a confusão de todos, menos Terry, era a mesma.

Harry apenas acenou para Quirrell.

 _Harry sentiu uma forte magia tentar invadir sua mente e ele pediu a sua magia que o afastasse, não lhe dando acesso nem mesmo a pensamentos superficiais, não queria o assassino de seus pais dentro de sua mente. Sua magia, forte e protetora o atendeu lutando bravamente e mantendo-se impenetrável._

 _Isso durou alguns segundos quando a voz alta e fria tornou a falar._

— _Deixe-me falar com ele... cara a cara..._

— _Mestre, o senhor está muito enfraquecido!_

— _Estou forte... para isso..._

 _Harry não fazia ideia de aonde Voldemort surgiria e ficou completamente chocado quando viu Quirrell erguer os braços e começar a desenrolar o turbante. O que raios ele estava fazendo? O turbante caiu. A cabeça de Quirrell parecia estranhamente pequena sem ele. Então ele virou de costas sem sair do lugar. Harry empalideceu com o que viu e sentiu a bile de asco e pavor subir a sua garganta. Onde deveria estar a parte de trás da cabeça de Quirrell, havia um rosto, o rosto mais horrível que Harry já vira._

 _Era branco-giz com intensos olhos vermelhos e fendas no lugar das narinas, como uma cobra._

Todos os adultos se engasgaram ou exclamaram de espanto, pálidos e enojados. Mesmo Terry ficou meio verde de asco.

— Merlin... — Sr. Boot se aproximou de Quirrell como se quisesse ter certeza do que via. — Magia negra, das mais terríveis, esse idiota se gabando e nem percebe que já está morto.

— Deus, acho que vou vomitar... — Disse Serafina e rapidamente deixou a penseira, Sr. Falc a seguiu.

— Quando você nos contou sobre isso, não consegui visualizar desta maneira, acho que não queria imaginar algo tão horrível. — Disse Terry meio esverdeado.

Eles ficaram em silencio, Sirius olhava pensativo e por fim falou:

— Foi por isso que Dumbledore o queria aqui embaixo, para enfrentar Voldemort, ele devia saber que esse maldito estava em Hogwarts e armou todo esse teatro para que vocês ficassem frente a frente. — Sirius estava furioso, Harry apenas acenou confirmando.

— Mas porquê? — Serafina voltou, recuperada e ouviu as últimas das palavras de Sirius. — Porque fazer isso? Ele parece se importar com sua segurança e ainda assim, faz jogos como esse.

— Ele deve saber algo que ainda não sabemos. — Disse Falc e todos o encararam. — Assim como as alas, a proteção de sangue, nós nos perguntávamos porque sua insistência em que Harry fique na casa dos tios. Agora é o mesmo, suas ações, essa armadilha vem de alguma informação que não temos.

— E se assistirmos o resto, vocês saberão. — Disse Harry sério. — Voldemort adora o som da própria voz, vamos continuar.

— _Harry Potter... — falou o rosto._

 _Harry apertou com firmeza a varinha e se forçou a se acalmar._

— _Está vendo no que me transformei? — Disse Voldemort. — Apenas uma sombra vaporosa... Só tenho forma quando posso compartir o corpo de alguém..., mas sempre houve gente disposta a me deixar entrar no seu coração e na sua mente... O sangue do unicórnio me fortaleceria nessas últimas semanas... meu servo fiel Quirrell esteve bebendo-o por mim na floresta..., mas alguém nos impediu em nossa última caça e tivemos que adiantar o roubo da Pedra…, mas uma vez que eu tenha o elixir da vida, poderei criar um corpo só meu... Agora... por que você não é um bom menino e me ajuda a consegui-la?_

— _E porque eu faria isso? Por pena do seu estado? Talvez em agradecimento por ter assassinado meus pais. — Disse Harry com uma raiva fria que estranhamente o tornou ainda mais calmo._

— Como você consegue ficar tão calmo na frente dele? — Sussurrou Sr. Falc chocado.

— Ele é o assassino dos meus pais, não vou lhe dar o prazer de me ver assustado. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— _Não seja tolo — rosnou o rosto. — É melhor salvar sua vida e se unir a mim... ou vai ter o mesmo fim dos seus pais... Eles morreram suplicando piedade..._

— Mentira! Isso é mentira. — Gritou Sirius furioso, ele se aproximou de Quirrell como se quisesse agredi-lo.

— Eu sei que é mentira, ele está apenas tentando me atingir, mas não vai conseguir. — Disse Harry e todos o olharam ainda mais surpresos.

 _Harry riu levemente e se moveu buscando a posição para seu plano, Voldemort o espelhou distraidamente._

— _Isso é o melhor que você tem para me provocar? Uma óbvia mentira sobre meus pais? Patético. — Disse Harry dançado com um Quirrell de costas e tentou ignorar a bizarrice desse fato._

 _Voldemort não se zangou com a sua provocação, seu rosto malvado sorriu._

— _Que interessante... — sibilou. — Sempre dei valor à inteligência e coragem... E você parece ter eles de sobra, herdados de seu pais... É, menino, seus pais foram corajosos... Matei seu pai primeiro e ele me enfrentou com coragem..., mas sua mãe não precisava ter morrido... estava tentando protegê-lo... Me ajude e deixarei que viva, a não ser que queira que sua morte tenha sido em vão..._

Isso chocou a todos.

— O que?

— Do que ele está falando?

— Lily não precisava morrer? Mas...

— Isso não faz o menor sentido.

— Ele vai falar o motivo, vamos ver. — Insistiu Harry e todos ficaram em silencio, mas suas expressões expressavam grande preocupação.

 _Isso desconcertou Harry, completamente, disfarçando ele sorriu e moveu a cabeça negativamente._

— _Mais mentiras, é assim que consegue servos tão fieis? Com mentiras e ameaças e eles são tolos em segui-lo? Ah, mas eles o abandonaram, talvez tenham percebido que você não era mais que uma fraude com palavras doces. — Disse Harry que refletindo rapidamente sobre o que ouvira decidiu cutucar seu ego. — Afinal um bebê de 15 meses o derrotou..._

— _Garoto tolo... Acha que tem alguma chance contra Voldemort... Você nunca me derrotou... sua mãe, poderosa e talentosa... eu a teria deixado viver por isso, apesar de seu sangue imundo... Ela se recusou a se afastar e então eu a matei... Em frente ao seu berço e você tão patético não pode me impedir…, mas seu sacrifício criou uma proteção, magia antiga... Eu fui tolo, não previ isso... Quando virei minha varinha para você a maldição ricocheteou e destruiu meu corpo... Dor foi tudo o que senti desde então... Até que o fiel Quirrell me encontrou... Ele será grandemente recompensado por seus serviços..._

— _Por sua servidão você quer dizer, já entendi que você quer servos, escravos e pelo que soube estava muito perto de vencer a guerra a quase 11 anos. E de repente decidiu matar um bebê e perseguiu meus pais obsessivamente até encontrá-los por isso? E quer que eu acredite nisso? — Disse Harry sentindo um frio estranho atravessar seu coração. — Acho que você estava com medo dos meus pais, eles eram poderosos, mais jovens que você e poderiam vencê-lo, cedo ou tarde. Não foi? Você percebeu que eles eram mais poderosos e agora inventa essa história para não admitir aos seus escravos que seu mestre é fraco. — Harry cuspiu a última parte com todo o nojo que conseguiu reunir._

 _Os olhos vermelhos brilharam de malícia como se estivesse satisfeito com a reação de Harry ou por saber algo que ele não sabia._

— _Então Dumbledore não lhe contou... Imagino que o velho tolo o ache muito jovem para saber a verdade…, mas posso lhe contar, porque não... Assim você morre sabendo que a culpa da morte dos seus pais é sua... Houve uma profecia... Sobre uma criança nascida no fim de julho... Que seu pais me desafiaram três vezes e ela teria o poder de me derrotar..._

Exclamações de assombro foram ouvidos, mas ninguém disse nada, pois estavam muito chocados.

 _Harry ficou ainda mais pálido e não conseguiu disfarçar o choque, sabia que Voldemort não mentia, mas ainda assim a necessidade quase infantil de negar prevaleceu._

— _Mentira, isso é mentira, você está inventando. — Disse ele com voz rouca de dor e Voldemort riu satisfeito. Um riso estranhamente familiar._

— _Não minto menino tolo... Voldemort não teme ninguém... Decidi matá-lo apenas para acabar com as esperanças de Dumbledore e a sua Ordem patética... Meu comensal espionava o diretor e ouviu quando a profecia foi feita... Ele não ouviu toda a profecia... Um erro do qual o farei pagar dolorosamente... Quando tiver meu corpo irei conseguir a informação no Ministério e entenderei... Ainda que você já estará morto e não fará diferença..._

— _Quer dizer que uma profecia foi feita que uma criança teria o poder de derrotá-lo e essa criança sou eu? — Harry perguntou pensativo e se esforçando em esconder sua dor, não queria lhe dar essa satisfação._

— _Poderia ser você ou aquele patético Longbottom, seus pais também eram atrevidos... Mas, não tão poderosos quanto os seus pais, apesar de serem aurores... Eu o escolhi porque, como eu, você é um mestiço e senti que seria o mais forte por sua história familiar... Os Potters são muito conhecidos por seu poder…, mas eu pretendia matar o garoto aborto também... Apenas você foi mais fácil encontrar graças a Rabicho... Talvez já tenha sido informado da traição do amigo de seu pai, o rato..._

 _Voldemort concluiu com um riso frio e de repente Harry reconheceu ele de seus pesadelos. Afastando esse pensamento para mais tarde ele se forçou a se concentrar em seus planos, dando o último passo para a posição._

— Uma profecia. — Sirius estava pálido e com um olhar assombrado para o passado. — Por isso eles se esconderam, Dumbledore deve ter lhes contado sobre a profecia e que Voldemort escolheu você e não Neville.

— Por isso a perseguição. — Serafina disse aflita. — Eu não entendia porque Voldemort perseguia-os, implacavelmente, apenas por vingança, isso não fazia muito sentido.

— Não fazia, mas pensei que era também porque ele os temia, Lily e James lutaram e sobreviveram três vezes, poderiam derrotá-lo um dia e acreditei que Voldemort apenas queria se assegurar de matar seus inimigos mais fortes. — Sr. Falc disse pensativo. — Nunca pensei que o alvo era você, Harry.

— Merlin e se a profecia foi feita a Dumbledore, ele sabe seu conteúdo e é por isso que está agindo assim, tentando controlar a vida do Harry. — Sr. Boot disse furioso. — Ele acredita na profecia, assim como Voldemort, e que Harry é o único que pode derrotá-lo.

— Sim, vovô, e pensamos que o resto da profecia diz ou ele interpreta assim, que Harry não deve ser treinado e sim preparado para derrotar Voldemort e que essa preparação é encontrá-lo, conhecê-lo, sabe, uma experiência prática. — Terry disse. — Neville até sugeriu que Dumbledore não teme que o Harry morra antes do encontro final, porque em sua interpretação, isso só ocorrerá no futuro. E que não treinar o Harry é porque a profecia diz que ele não vai sobreviver, sabe, que os dois morrem no fim.

— O que? — Sirius estava chocado e se aproximou de Harry como se quisesse protegê-lo. — Ele está preparando meu afilhado para ser morto? Para perder e não vencer?

— Isso faria sentido, na verdade, mas sem o resto da profecia é impossível saber com certeza. — Sr. Boot ficou pensativo. — Talvez ele perceba que o Harry não tem como alcançar o poder de Voldemort em alguns poucos anos e acredite que se ele o enfrentar diretamente pode aprender como derrotá-lo.

— Mas, avô, os pais de Harry eram jovens e poderosos, poderiam tê-lo vencido em alguns anos mais de treinamento. Harry é igualmente poderoso e se começar a treinar desde já, poder ser capaz de vencer Voldemort, eu acredito nisso. — Disse Terry com veemência.

— É possível que ele não acredite que o Harry precisa de treinamento, se a profecia diz que ele terá o poder para derrotar Voldemort, Dumbledore deve estar se apegando a isso. O que é uma idiotice, ele está baseando todas as suas decisões em sua interpretação de uma profecia, elas nunca são claras e o diretor pode estar errado. — Serafina disse chateada.

— O poder? E que poder é esse? — Falc olhou em volta e parou em Harry que se manteve em silencio. — Você sabe?

— Acredito que sim. Podemos ver o resto e talvez vocês entendam por si mesmos? E falta pouco, assim vamos tentar até o fim? — Sugeriu Harry cansado, todos concordaram.

— _Eu sei o que deve dizer a profecia. — Disse ele seriamente e depois o encarou nos olhos vermelhos. — Deve dizer, "não mate seus pais Voldemort ou você terá um grande inimigo" ou talvez, "além de poder para derrotá-lo ele vai ter a sede de os vingar e destruí-lo" quem sabe, "ele não vai descansar enquanto não o fizer pagar por matar seus pais". — Harry levantou a varinha, pronto para lutar._

— _Acha que o temo menino... Vou destruí-lo e expor seu corpo para todos saberem que ninguém pode derrotar Voldemort..._

 _Mas Harry estava cansado de sua voz e seu discurso narcisista e gritou:_

— _Então lute! E me dê o prazer de cumprir aquela maldita profecia._

 _E Voldemort fez o que ele esperava, começou a se virar para que Quirrell com os braços e varinha pudesse lutar e Harry se aproveitou da oportunidade._

— _Accio Quirrell! — E no momento em que o homem, a poucos metros de distância, ainda de costas e meio de lado voou em sua direção Harry posicionado em frente ao espelho esperou, esperou e se afastou levemente sentindo o vento provocado por seu corpo passar por ele e em seguida o barulho ensurdecedor do seu encontro com o espelho._

Na penseira todos olharam assombrados. Terry e Sirius não se seguraram.

— Uau!

— Isso foi brilhante!

 _Harry observou enquanto Quirrell e espelho voavam vários metros à frente, até atingir o chão e rolar mais alguns metros pela força do feitiço. Sem perda de tempo ele murmurou um "Wingardium leviosa" e fez o espelho flutuar alguns centímetros do chão. Enquanto isso meio trôpego, Quirrell se levantou do chão, estava com alguns arranhões e a veste uma bagunça, seu olhar era de profundo ódio._

— _Você vai pagar por isso Potter, vou te matar bem devagar e dolorosamente. — Disse ele dando alguns passos em sua direção._

 _Harry sorriu satisfeito quando ele caminhou para onde o queria._

— _Que coincidência engraçada, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. — E com um movimento e intenção pediu a magia que erguesse o espelho e quando ele estava na altura do peito de Quirrell, Harry soltou o feitiço de levitação e rapidamente gritou. — Depulso! Depulso! — O primeiro feitiço jogou o espelho em Quirrell com violência, mas o segundo jogou Quirrell e o espelho na direção da parede de pedra._

 _O estrondo foi ainda mais ensurdecedor porquê dessa vez o espelho se quebrou e Harry tomado por fúria fria não hesitou em tentar esmagá-los. Homem e espelho._

— _Depulso! Reducto! — Gritou e se aproximou vendo que Quirrell estava inconsciente e com cortes numerosos por toda parte do corpo, causados pelo espelho que se espatifara. Sua varinha estava no chão ao seu lado quebrada em vários pedaços._

— Merlin, isso foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já vi! — Sr. Boot encarou os dois Harrys, a postura relaxada e atenta do Harry da lembrança era a mais surpreendente. — Você é um duelista natural.

— Eu estive aprendendo muito com os livros de Mason. — Disse Harry constrangido pelo elogio.

— Isso, não é algo que se aprende em livros, Harry. — Disse Sr. Boot com um sorriso. — Seu avô era igual, alguns talentos vêm mais naturalmente, e outros são tão incorporados em nossas mentes, magia e coração como o ato de respirar.

— E eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas Harry, o que você fez foi muito impressionante. — Serafina disse. — Sirius tem razão, temos que ajudar você a aprender e treinar porque se essa profecia é ou não verdadeira não importa. O fato é que, para Dumbledore e Voldemort, ela é fundamental e eles vão continuar a te levarem para situações de perigo e você precisa estar pronto para sobreviver, a qualquer custo.

Harry viu todos acenarem e sentiu seu coração aquecido por seu apoio e preocupação, mas também percebeu que os adultos acreditavam que a luta chegara ao fim. Suspirando trocou um olhar com Terry e disse:

— Eu agradeço, mas a luta ainda não acabou. — Ao ver seus olhares confusos na direção do inconsciente Quirrell, continuou. — Eu também me enganei.

 _Quando se preparava a continuar atacando até ter certeza que Quirrell estava morto, uma onda de magia explodiu em sua direção e Harry se viu voando e girando, enquanto caia desejou desesperadamente a sua magia que o protegesse da queda, mas ela ainda aconteceu. Batendo com força de costas no chão, Harry deslizou pelas pedras ásperas segurando sua varinha com força e quando parou sem fôlego e tomado pela dor encarou o teto da câmara._

— Deus!

— Harry!

— Levante-se, ele está vindo para você!

As exclamações se ouviram na penseira e Harry viu seu amigo se afastar para a entrada da câmara, provavelmente, queria estar longe da cabeça de Quirrell, decidiu fazer o mesmo.

 _Quando ouviu passos se forçou a erguer a cabeça e o tronco apesar da dor e viu Quirrell andar de costas em sua direção, os olhos vermelhos raivosos o encaravam e seu rosto antes feio agora estava grotesco por ter sido esmagado contra a parede._

— _Você morrerá e depois matarei cada um de seus amigos..._

— _Por favor, nós sabemos que quem vai morrer aqui não sou eu e nem você, mas seu patético servo. — Harry o cortou enquanto se levantava dolorosamente. — Estou muito cansado e dolorido para ouvir seu discurso, e você, Voldemort é um grande egocêntrico para ouvir qualquer um, assim, te pouparei do meu._

 _Ele parou a uns três metros de distância e se encararam, analisando a verdade de suas palavras e por fim ele sorriu._

— _Você está certo Harry Potter... Eu gosto de sua inteligência e coragem... Um dia será um poderoso bruxo como seus pais foram... Junte-se a mim e poderemos governar esse mundo de fracos, juntos…._

— Desgraçado! — Disse Sirius. — Sempre o mesmo, com seu discurso de superioridade e oferecendo mentiras, como se ele permitisse que alguém governasse ao seu lado quando se acredita superior a todos.

— Ele parece ter gostado de você, Harry. — Terry disse meio enojado.

— Não gostado, Voldemort não gosta de ninguém, Harry o impressionou assim como Lily o fez, lembre-se que ele propôs deixá-la viva, uma nascida trouxa, apenas porque ela mostrava o mesmo poder, coragem e inteligência do Harry. — Disse Sr. Boot sem perceber como suas palavras pesavam em Harry, que se encolheu e empalideceu. Sirius e Serafina notaram.

— _Agora que você me deu a informação de que tenho o poder de derrotá-lo? Por que me uniria a você? Voldemort, nós dois sabemos que você já cumpriu a profecia, você me criou... — Harry sorriu friamente e deu um passo mais perto. — Você escolheu seu inimigo e seu futuro carrasco e eu vou adorar vê-lo gritar por misericórdia._

— _Garoto atrevido vou... — Mas ele se interrompeu e se virou bruscamente, pego de surpresa Harry não conseguiu erguer a varinha para se proteger quando um Quirrell consciente e possesso saltou na sua direção._

— Não! — Todos os adultos gritaram na penseira.

— Eu baixei a guarda, foi tolice minha. — Disse ele olhando para a cena de fora e vendo sua desatenção. — Voldemort usou minha ideia contra mim e eu nem percebi.

 _Furioso consigo mesmo por baixar a guarda Harry mais uma vez bateu as costas dolorosamente no chão com o homem enraivecido sobre ele. Na batida sua varinha se soltou de sua mão e Quirrell agarrou seu pescoço tentando estrangulá-lo. Harry sentiu uma dor excruciante em sua cicatriz, mas logo Quirrell o soltou com um grito aterrorizante._

— _Ahhhhhhhhh. Estão queimando, mestre, minhas mãos._

— _Mate-o... mate-o..._

 _Tonto pela dor Harry tateou para encontrar a varinha e tentou desalojar o homem ferido de cima dele, mas não conseguiu nem um nem outro e quando Quirrell voltou a apertar seu pescoço os dois gritaram juntos pela dor que sentiam, ainda que seu grito saísse abafado por causa do estrangulamento._

— _Minhas mãos mestre... — Quirrell chorava pateticamente com sangue escorrendo por seus inúmeros ferimentos e as mãos em carne viva e, finalmente, Harry entendeu que a queimadura vinha de quando ele tocava sua pele._

 _Sem hesitar ele levou as duas mãos ao seu rosto e pescoço que já estavam uma bagunça e o homem gritou ainda mais pela dor terrível, mas Harry percebeu que a dor em sua cicatriz parecia querer tirar seus sentidos de tão forte._

— _Ahhh, mestre... Queima... Me ajude mestre..._

— O que?

— Ele está queimando onde o segura ou é tocado por você.

— A proteção de Lily. — Serafina o olhou assombrada. — Esse é o poder? Voldemort não pode matá-lo por causa da proteção, do sacrifício de Lily.

Emocionado, Harry acenou.

— Eu não vi assim, pensei... Pensei que não havia um poder específico e sim que eu teria poder para derrotá-lo, que isso viria do meu desejo de vingança, da minha determinação em destruí-lo e fazê-lo pagar pelo assassinato dos meus pais. — Harry disse suavemente e tentou controlar a vontade de chorar. — Mas então, minha tia falou que Dumbledore afirmou em sua carta que a proteção que o sacrifício da minha mãe criou, me protegeu com alas de sangue e que por estar vivendo na casa com o sangue dela, essa proteção continuaria a existir e... foi quando eu entendi. — Harry os olhou triste. — Foi por isso que não pude deixar a casa dos meus tios, vocês entendem? Não são apenas as alas, viver com minha tia permitiu que a proteção continuasse a existir e é por isso que Quirrell não pode me tocar e sim, acredito que esse pode ser o poder que eu preciso para matar Voldemort de uma vez, um dia. Pelo menos, Dumbledore acredita nisso, foi por isso que me deixou lá quando bebê e ele sabe a profecia completa.

— Mas Harry, não há como ter certeza e se Dumbledore estiver errado... — Terry começou chateado.

— E se ele estiver certo? — Harry o interrompeu, mas não estava zangado, a dor em sua voz era óbvia. — Diga-me, e se ele estiver certo? Vou jogar o sacrifício da minha mãe no lixo, apenas para não ter que conviver com os Dursleys por um pouco mais de tempo? São apenas os verões e agora, algumas horas por dia, foi isso que me deu a ideia da guarda compartilhada. Eu já aguentei os Dursleys por 10 anos, sem esperança, posso aguentar mais um pouco, é um sacrifício minúsculo perto do sacrifício da minha mãe.

— Harry... — Serafina se aproximou, mas Harry se distanciou, não queria consolo ou palavras bonitas.

— Essa é minha decisã mínimo que eu posso fazer, valorizar o sacrifício deles depois de ser o responsável por suas mortes...

— Não! — Gritou Sirius e, se aproximando, o segurou pelos ombros sem deixá-lo se afastar e se ajoelhando o encarou nos olhos. — Não foi sua culpa!

— Foi, sem mim eles estariam vivos e... — Sua voz falhou no fim embargada.

— Harry, escute-me, seus pais o quiseram, você não veio sem querer ou por engano, James e Lily planejaram e desejaram ter você. E eles o amavam tanto...

— Eu sei! — Harry gritou desesperado de dor e culpa. — Eu sei que eles me amavam e foi por esse amor que eles se sacrificaram, mas eu não merecia, Sirius, eles é que deveriam estar vivos! Eu os ouço em meus pesadelos todas as noites, todas as noites eles vêm e me dizem que estão arrependidos, eu sei, eles lamentam terem morrido por mim.

— Não! Isso não é verdade. — Sirius o sacudiu levemente, mas Harry não o ouviu.

— Eles vêm todas as noites, Sirius, eles me dizem que prefeririam que eu não tivesse nascido e que foi minha culpa que eles morreram. Sirius... Eu sei que eles se arrependeram, eu sei... — Harry soluçou e se afundou em seu ombro chorando.

Harry não percebeu Serafina caindo de joelhos em lágrimas e Terry chorando e abraçando seu pai, ou mesmo a dor e emoção do Sr. Falc e o Sr. Boot. Sirius o apertou fortemente engasgado de emoção.

— Eu conhecia James, mais do que qualquer pessoa, além de Lily e, mesmo ela, eu a conhecia muito bem também, não tinha como não, porque sua mãe era uma pessoa muito sincera e transparente. — Sirius disse suavemente enquanto Harry chorava baixinho. — Está me ouvindo?

Harry acenou afirmativamente.

"Lily, ela tinha o coração mais generoso que eu já vi em alguém e seu coração sempre estava em seu olhar, não havia máscaras ou enganos. Ela lutava e tentava proteger a todos e James, nossa, ele sempre se orgulhou de ser corajoso e bravo e honrado, um verdadeiro cavaleiro das histórias antigas que protegia os mais fracos e agia honrosamente. Ser um Gryffindor nunca foi apenas uma casa de escola para ele, para nenhum dos dois. E ainda, isso não foi nada, nada, Harry, olhe para mim. — Sirius o puxou e Harry levantou os olhos verdes cheio de tristeza e dor. — Ah, Harry, isso ainda não foi nada perto do que eles sentiram quando descobriram que Lily estava grávida e quando você nasceu, Merlin, tudo deles se voltou para proteger você. A magia deles, seus corações, seus espíritos, suas mentes estavam completamente concentradas em você, eu os vi e, Harry, você era o mundo deles, nada era mais importante, ninguém era mais amado por eles. Os seus pesadelos não são reais, sabe porquê? "

Harry acenou negativamente, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

"Porque eu sei, eu sei que eles não se arrependeram, muito pelo contrário, enquanto devem ter ficado muito tristes por deixarem você, eu sei que eles morreram em paz ao perceberem que suas mortes permitiriam a sua sobrevivência e não apenas naquela noite, mas ali mais uma vez. — Sirius apontou a cena congelada de Quirrell olhando para as mãos queimadas. — E de novo e novo, quantas vezes Voldemort tentar vai ser detido pelo amor deles e isso é uma vitória para James e Lily. — Sirius soluçou e o apertou com força. — Eu chorei e lamentei suas mortes por anos e anos, mas agora eu percebo que não foi em vão, eles viveram para trazer você a esse mundo e protegê-lo mesmo depois que se foram. Você entende, Harry? Não é a morte deles que o protege, é a vida deles, é o amor deles e NÃO É SUA CULPA.

Suas palavras finais foram enfáticas e olhando com firmeza nos olhos verdes do afilhado.

— Você jura, Sirius? Você jura que eles não se arrependeram? Que eles não estão bravos por morrerem para me proteger? Jura para mim? — Disse Harry, chorando.

— Eu juro. — Disse Sirius solenemente. — Seus pais nunca se arrependeram e aonde estiverem, estão muito felizes por mesmo depois de anos que eles partiram, ainda poderem te proteger.

— Harry. — Serafina sussurrou suavemente, Harry a olhou, tinha esquecido de que todos estavam ali. — Nada deixa um pai mais feliz do que cuidar e proteger um filho, o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa, você era um bebê inocente e não poderia ter protegido a Lily. — Disse ela entendendo que saber que a mãe morrera em frente ao seu berço deveria ser doloroso.

Harry soluçou e acenou para ela.

—Harry. — Sr. Falc se aproximou ainda abraçado fortemente a Terry. — Você entenderá isso um dia, quando segurar seu primeiro filho nos braços, vai descobrir o maior amor que há no mundo. Nesse dia, você compreenderá completamente que o que seus pais fizeram não foi nenhum sacrifício. — Disse ele apertando Terry mais fortemente.

Harry voltou a acenar.

— Harry. — Sr. Boot se aproximou dele. — Eu morreria por minha Carole, aqui e agora, se fosse me dada a escolha, o privilégio de dar a minha vida para que ela vivesse. — Sua voz se perdeu na dor, lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos. — Seus pais não estão arrependidos, bravos ou tristes, a cada vez que você respira, sorri, ri, voa, aprende, em cada momento que você vive, eles apenas sentem paz. É isso o que um pai sente quando consegue proteger seu filho, Harry, paz.

E pela primeira vez, Harry acreditou e depois de semanas da dor e culpa massacrando seu coração dolorosamente, ele sentiu o alivio da crença de que seu pais o amavam e não se arrependiam desse amor. Sem poder controlar a emoção, Harry soluçou aliviado e afundando contra o peito de Sirius, ele chorou e chorou, seus soluços desesperados arranharam o coração de todos, mas ninguém o interrompeu. Sirius o apertou fortemente e embalou contra seu peito como quando ele era um bebezinho, afundou o rosto contra seus cabelos e chorou também, agradecendo, "Obrigado por salva-lo, James, Lily, obrigado".

Harry acabou dormindo depois de muito chorar, exausto e embalando no colo de seu padrinho.

— Vou levá-lo para o seu quarto, talvez ele durma sem pesadelos agora. — Disse ele com voz rouca.

— Vou sair também, eu já sei o que acontece e, sinceramente, não quero ver de novo. — Disse Terry tristemente.

Os três deixaram a penseira e Sirius subiu para deixar o afilhado em sua cama, depois de cobri-lo e beijar sua testa, ele voltou a descer e entrar na penseira.

— Vamos lá, vamos terminar com isso. — Disse assim que entrou. Todos acenaram e a lembrança se descongelou.

— _A varinha... Pegue a varinha... — A voz de Voldemort saiu mais fraca, mas Harry não sabia se era por que estava quase inconsciente._

 _Harry viu Quirrell pegar sua varinha e a erguer na sua direção, mas ele agarrou sua mão queimando-o e esperando que ele soltasse a varinha pela dor, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi desviar a ponta da varinha para a entrada da câmara. Os dois lutaram por alguns segundos, disputando a varinha e foi quando o caos se fez presente._

 _Com gritos de "Harry! ", "Harry, estamos aqui", e "Solta ele! ", seus amigos, Terry, Hermione e Neville apareceram seguidos de perto por Penny, Fred e George. Todos tinham uma expressão feroz e preocupada, mas tudo o que Harry podia ver, de ponta cabeça, era sua varinha apontada para eles. Quirrell também percebeu e gritou._

— Onde estão os professores? Porque só vieram alunos ajudar? — Serafina perguntou confusa.

— Isso não deveria nos surpreender, Hogwarts está uma verdadeira bagunça, estamos vendo uma criança de 11 anos lutando por sua vida contra um adulto, um professor e tudo isso foi planejado pelo diretor. — Disse Sr. Boot inconformado.

— _Confringo!_

— _Aguamenti! — Harry gritou ao mesmo tempo e ficou aliviado quando sua varinha o obedeceu e um jato de água vou na direção das escadas._

 _Sabendo o que fazer Harry segurou seu punho com a duas mãos, ignorou seus gritos de dor, seu pulso queimado em carne viva e a própria dor e usando todas a suas forças apontou sua varinha para o pescoço de Quirrell e sem hesitar, gritou:_

— _Confringo! — E nem ficou chocado quando sua cabeça explodiu enviando sangue, cérebro e crânio para todos os lados._

Os 4 adultos se engasgaram de nojo e choque se afastando, instintivamente, dos pedaços de cabeça que voaram pela câmara.

— Meu Deus! — Serafina colocou a mão sobre a boca tentando evitar vomitar outra vez.

— Merlin, não é para menos que o menino não consegue dormir, eu teria pesadelos também depois disso. — Disse Sr. Boot.

— O senhor acha que ele está sentindo culpa por isso também? — Questionou Sirius preocupado.

— Não sei se é culpa, mas isso explica sua reação quando tentaram lhe tirar sua varinha no Ministério. — Disse Falc e contou em mais detalhes sua veemente negativa em entregar a varinha.

— SPT, Harry está sofrendo de Stress Pós-Traumático, por isso a ansiedade, pesadelos, raiva, sua recusa a deixar seu meio de defesa, desconfiança de que pode ser atacado a qualquer momento. — Serafina disse preocupada. — Vou falar com Martin, depois que eles conversaram em dezembro, Harry melhorou muito.

— Ele me disse que vem se correspondendo com Martin, me aconselhou a fazer terapia. Talvez os dois já estejam falando sobre isso. — Disse Sirius de coração apertado ao pensar nas semanas difíceis que Harry vinha tendo.

— Vamos terminar, quero sair daqui. — Sr. Boot parecia exausto.

 _Mas quando o corpo sem cabeça começou a cair sobre ele, Harry tentou se afastar se arrastando pelo chão de pedra, desesperadamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria e foi quando George e Neville o puxaram com força e o colocaram sobre seus pés. Com um grito de alivio e dor, Harry cambaleou e olhou em volta procurando perigo, sua varinha, precisava de sua varinha._

— _Aqui. — Disse Fred colocando-a em sua mão, Harry nem percebera que estava gritando pedindo por ela._

 _Aliviado e respirando fundo para se controlar, ele olhou em volta procurando._

— _Está tudo bem Harry, já acabou, Quirrell está morto. — Disse Penny suavemente e Harry a encarou percebendo que eles não sabiam, não entendiam._

— _Não, Quirrell está morto, mas Voldemort está aqui também, fiquem todos a postos, peguem suas varinhas. — Seus amigos obedeceram e se colocaram ao seu lado, mas ele pode ver que Penny, George e Fred pareciam pensar que ele enlouquecera. — Façam o que eu mandei. Agora! — Ele gritou e os viu obedecerem muito chocados._

 _Harry observou em volta e finalmente viu um espectro deixando o corpo de Quirrell. Sem ter a menor ideia do que fazer com algo sem corpo e temendo por seus amigos, Harry deu um passo à frente._

— _Vá embora, Voldemort, você perdeu, mas hoje ainda não é o dia em que vou te matar. — Disse ele mais corajoso do que se sentia, na verdade tinha a sensação que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento._

— _Você pagará por isso Harry Potter... Aguarde, retornarei e destruirei tudo o que ama... O farei temer e respeitar Voldemort..._

 _Harry sentiu seus amigos tensos e ouviu exclamações de surpresa e choque._

— _Vá embora. — Falou em firmeza e felizmente viu o espectro deixar a câmara._

 _Sem forças ele cambaleou e antes de cair Terry o agarrou de um lado, Neville do outro._

— _Tudo bem, estou bem, apenas muito cansado, acho que vou desmaiar. — Sussurrou ele sem perceber que estava em choque._

— _Vamos te levar daqui, vamos te levar para Madame Pomfrey. — Disse Terry com voz embargada._

— _Sim, Harry, você vai ficar bem, estamos aqui, desculpa não entrarmos antes. — Disse uma chorosa Hermione e de repente Harry ouviu uma voz conhecida chamar seu nome._

 _Tirando forças não sabendo de onde, Harry se virou para o George ou Fred, não tinha certeza._

— _No meu bolso, uma Pedra, pegue, ninguém a viu ou ouviu sobre ela. — Seu sussurro entrecortado saiu com tanta urgência que ninguém questionou e George pegou a Pedra Filosofal do bolso de sua veste e rapidamente ele e o irmão a fizeram desaparecer._

 _E então a voz que o chamava com urgência entrou na câmara, Harry teve um vislumbre do rosto pálido e preocupado de Dumbledore antes que tudo escurecesse e ele não sabia mais._

A penseira escureceu e eles se preparam para sair, mas ao em vez disso outra lembrança começou, eles se viram na enfermaria e assistiram a conversa entre Harry e Dumbledore. Quando acabou eles saíram para a biblioteca, Terry estava sentado na mesa comendo um sanduíche que ele mesmo preparara.

— Desculpe não esperar, estava faminto. — Disse ele tímido. — Vocês demoraram mais do que eu esperava.

— Harry colocou a lembrança da sua conversa com Dumbledore na enfermaria, ele deve ter colocado sozinho. — Disse Falc se sentando cansadamente.

— Alguém está com fome? Posso preparar alguns sanduíches. — Serafina ofereceu, mas todos negaram, pois assim como ela, estavam com os estômagos embrulhados.

— Vocês viram como o Quirrell acabou, não é? Eu também não teria fome. — Disse Terry com uma careta.

— Você sabe se o Harry se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu, Terry? — Sirius perguntou preocupado.

— Acho que não, ele teve uma conversa com Firenze e eles combinaram um ritual de purificação em setembro, algo sobre limpar a energia da morte de sua magia. — Explicou ele pensativo. — Eles conversaram e parece que Firenze o ajudou a entender que Harry é um guerreiro e que, às vezes, tem que matar, não quer, se orgulha ou se diverte com isso, ele apenas faz o que tem que fazer.

— Se os pesadelos eram pela culpa ao descobrir sobre a profecia, talvez Harry só precise do ritual de purificação para dormir em paz. — Disse Sirius cansado. — Vou levar ele até Firenze no próximo fim de semana, não tem porque esperar até setembro com essa energia negativa em sua magia e alma.

— Eu concordo. — Disse Sr. Boot. — Me preocupa como Dumbledore se insere na vida dele, é óbvio que ele esperou o momento certo para salvar o Harry e ter ainda mais sua confiança.

— Harry estragou um pouco seus planos. — Disse Terry divertido.

— Sim, mas ele não quis contar sobre a profecia, acredita que Harry é muito jovem e sou obrigada a concordar com isso. — Disse Serafina ainda preocupada com a tristeza de Harry.

— Harry nunca vai pensar assim, talvez ele seja jovem e não precisasse saber de tudo, mas ser completamente ignorante e não se preparar, aprender e treinar. — Sirius disse inconformado. — Se por acaso a profecia diz que Harry vai morrer junto com Voldemort e é por isso que Dumbledore não se preocupa em treiná-lo, bem, dane-se. — Sirius se levantou muito zangado. — Dane-se os dois e essa maldita profecia, porque no que depender de mim, meu afilhado vai viver por muito tempo depois que esses dois malditos morrerem.

Todos acenaram concordando, ninguém naquela sala permitiria que Harry fosse apenas um porco preparado para o abate.


	38. Avalanche

**NA: Esse e os próximos capítulos estarão focados na vida empresarial do Harry, espero que compreendam que são necessários. No livro original o segundo livro começa no aniversário dele, mas não quero pular para esse dia e contar o que aconteceu durante o mês de julho, assim espero que gostem de me acompanhar por esse importante mês de projetos e mudanças que o nosso Harry idealizou com tanto cuidado. Até mais e, por favor, REVISEM! Tania**

 **PS: oficialmente esse seria o primeiro capítulo da Câmara Secreta, mas não pretendo separar, escreverei todos o livros diretos como um só, espero que não se importem.**

Capítulo 37

Harry acabou dormindo até o dia seguinte e ninguém quis interromper seu descanso, assim Serafina foi até os Dursleys avisar que o devolveriam no domingo à tarde. Petúnia apenas assentiu e fechou a porta rapidamente, antes que Vernon pudesse perceber quem estava na porta.

Ele acordou bem cedo, o sol estava apenas nascendo, descansado e sem pesadelos. Suspirando, Harry olhou o relógio surpreso ao perceber que dormira quase 18 horas seguidas, olhando em volta sorriu ao ver que ainda estava no Chalé e seu sorriso aumentou ao ver o padrinho roncando suavemente ao dormir na poltrona ao lado de sua cama. Ele foi ao banheiro e ao voltar o encontrou acordado.

— Bom dia. — Disse tímido, seu colapso ainda fresco em sua mente.

— Bom dia, Harry. Como você está? — Sirius perguntou sonolento e carinhoso, ainda sentado na poltrona.

— Estou bem, agora estou bem. — Respondeu Harry sincero.

Suspirando, Sirius se levantou e o segurou suavemente pelos ombros e o encarando olho no olho.

— Fico feliz que você agora acredite e entenda que o que aconteceu não foi sua culpa e muito menos que seus pais o culpam ou se arrependem. — Disse Sirius o olhando atentamente e viu uma sombra passar por seus olhos verdes. — Ou será que ainda não?

— Eu... eu acredito que os meus pais não me culpam ou se arrependem de me defenderem com suas vidas, mas ainda me sinto culpado. — Disse ele triste.

— Harry... O que poderia ser sua culpa? Voldemort existir? Uma profecia feita, ouvida por um comensal da morte, Rabicho se tornar um traidor? — Sirius sorriu suavemente. — Mas eu entendo, também me sinto culpado e mesmo que todos me digam que não, mesmo que você me diga que não, ainda sinto aqui. — Ele colocou seu punho no peito, depois levou até a cabeça do Harry. — Mesmo que aqui, não faça sentido. Você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que não foi sua culpa e tenho certeza que com o tempo vai sentir isso também.

— Talvez e acredito que o ritual de purificação seja o que eu precise para me sentir melhor, Firenze me falou sobre isso. Ele me disse que as vezes guerreiros e caçadores precisam limpar a energia da morte de seus espíritos, acredito que preciso fazer isso a muito tempo, Sirius, desde o dia em que meus pais morreram. — Harry começou a vestir sua roupa de treino e depois abriu a cortina e a janela para deixar o dia quente de verão entrar.

— Terry nos falou sobre isso e se você quiser posso te levar até Firenze no próximo fim de semana, mas queremos, Serafina, Falc e eu que você converse com o Martin também. — Sugeriu Sirius suavemente.

— Verdade? Você me levaria? E, claro que vou conversar com o Sr. Martin, eu deveria ter escrito a ele, mas era difícil escrever como me sentia sem contar sobre o que aconteceu e se eu contasse sem antes explicar para vocês, poderia ficar confuso. — Disse Harry vestindo seu tênis de corrida.

— Sim, eu o levarei, creio que um ritual de purificação seja exatamente o que eu precise também, não sei porque não pensei nisso antes. — Disse Sirius pensativo. — E hoje quando nos encontrarmos com Martin vamos tentar agendar alguns horários para você. Creio que duas vezes por semana até o fim do verão te ajudarão a lidar com tudo o que aconteceu, inclusive a morte de Quirrell.

— Ah, esqueci que vocês viram isso. — Disse Harry e tomando coragem, acrescentou. — Os Boots ficaram muito chateados?

— Claro que ficaram... — Sirius parou ao ver o olhar desanimado do afilhado, seus ombros até caíram. — O que é isso? Eles não estão chateados com você e sim com Dumbledore e seus jogos, com o Quirrell e sua estupidez e, bem, Voldemort é um fator de fúria ininterrupta.

— Então, eles não estão desapontados porque matei Quirrell? Quer dizer, fiquei com receio que eles não me quisessem perto das crianças. — Disse Harry enxugando as mãos suadas.

— Harry... Ninguém o culpa ou pensa menos de você pelo que aconteceu. Você se sente culpado? — Sirius se aproximou outra vez o olhando com atenção.

— Não e me preocupei que ficaria mal por não me sentir culpado, mas Firenze me ajudou a entender que sou um guerreiro e que eu não gosto de matar ou me orgulho disso, mas que como um protetor tenho que fazer o necessário, inclusive matar para proteger ao meu povo. — Disse Harry firmemente. — Mas, bem, Adam e Ayana são tão inocentes, quando estou com eles parece que só há bondade no mundo, Sirius e temi que a Sra. Serafina ou o Sr. Falc não quereriam que eu os contaminasse. — Ele disse essa parte final envergonhado.

— Contaminasse com o que? Sua bondade? Sua coragem? Sua força? — Sirius o abraçou com força. — Essa energia da morte em sua magia não pode ser passada a ninguém, é um peso que apenas você carrega e durante a batalha você fez o que tinha que fazer e foi brilhante. Quirrell era apenas um cadáver andando e falando, você apenas se defendeu e aos seus amigos como um guerreiro e estou muito orgulhoso.

— Verdade? — Harry o olhou nos olhos para ter certeza.

— Verdade. Você é um grande bruxo, Harry e tenho certeza que os Boots estão muito felizes que seus filhos tenham um irmão que agirá com a coragem e honra de um guerreiro defendendo-os absolutamente. — Disse Sirius com seus olhos cinzentos brilhando de sinceridade, orgulho e amor.

— Obrigado, Sirius. Eu... Acredito que estamos atrasados para o nosso treino. O que você está esperando? Vá se vestir, acordarei o Terry, aquele preguiçoso ainda deve estar dormindo. — Disse Harry energicamente e afastando-se do momento emocionalmente constrangedor.

Sirius gemeu em protesto e os dois riram. Eles se separaram e Harry realmente acordou Terry, que mal-humorado se vestiu resmungando. O treino foi pesado e Harry estava com seu sorriso animado maníaco e exigindo mais deles.

— Vamos lá, o que você fez durante essa semana, Terry? Comeu e dormiu feito o Kalil? E nada de aliviar o ritmo, Sirius ou contarei para todo mundo que você ronca. — Disse ele durante a corrida.

— Ei! Eu não ronco! — Protestou ele indignado e ofegante.

Harry apenas acelerou e riu divertido.

— Ronca sim!

Mais tarde, depois do café da manhã a família começou a chegar, os avós Madakis vieram de trem, assim como Martin e Elizabeth com as crianças. Os Colton estavam viajando, Miriam tinha um trabalho no Caribe, Chester e Jr a acompanhavam.

— Eles estarão de volta na quarta-feira, Harry e Chester quer marcar uma reunião com você, ele me enviou os relatórios que fez dos investimentos de sua herança trouxa e suas recomendações. — Disse o Sr. Falc durante o almoço. — Depois vou entregá-los, assim como explicar em que ponto estamos com seus planos, tenho certeza que quer acompanhá-los de perto.

— Com certeza, Terry enviou os 7º anos nascidos trouxa lhe procurar, senhor, gostaria de me reunir com eles também. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Vocês não vão trabalhar no domingo, quando temos toda a família aqui, podem deixar tudo isso para amanhã, por favor? — Sra. Serafina pediu com um gesto brincalhão e um expressão de quem implora.

Todos riram e Harry, Sr. Falc e Sirius concordaram. Apesar disso, Harry conseguiu organizar sua agenda da semana, Sr. Martin e ele agendaram dois horários por semana de psicoterapia. Sr. Madaki agendou duas manhãs na semana para aulas de assuntos trouxas, Sra. Serafina combinou três tardes para estudos mágicos. Ele combinou horários para se encontrar com o Sr. Edgar, Sr. Falc e Sirius para conversarem sobre o Grupo Empresarial. Suas semanas seriam cheias, mas Harry não se importou, tinha muito o que aprender, muito o que fazer e o verão ainda teria muita diversão. E ela começava hoje.

Entre cozinhar o almoço com a Sra. Madaki, jogar jogos com as crianças, voar e conversar com todos, Harry teve o melhor dia de suas férias até o momento. E ter Sirius junto com ele apenas tornava tudo mais especial.

Depois que todos partiram e pouco antes de ir embora, Harry conseguiu se reunir com Sirius, Terry e seus pais para conversarem sobre os acontecimentos do ano e o encontro de seu padrinho com Dumbledore.

— Harry, quero que você saiba que nem meu pai, Serafina ou eu o culpamos pelo que aconteceu ou pensamos menos de você. Pelo contrário, enquanto lamentamos muito que você tenha sido obrigado a lutar em uma batalha de vida ou morte, estamos muito orgulhosos de sua força e coragem e aliviados que no fim você venceu e está bem. — Falc disse muito seriamente e Serafina que estava sentado ao seu lado no sofá apertou sua mão carinhosamente e acenou concordando.

— Realmente? Vocês não acham que eu sou mal pelo que fiz e por não me sentir culpado?

— Não, claro que não, nós entendemos, somos bruxos como você e enquanto não guerreiros, compreendemos que as vezes em uma batalha é necessário se defender com cada recurso que temos. — Serafina disse o abraçando pelos ombros suavemente. — E você foi brilhante, usou sua inteligência, sua lábia e sua magia para sobreviver e nunca pensaríamos menos de você por isso.

Harry acenou aliviado, parecia bobagem, mas era muito bom ter o apoio das pessoas que considerava como família e que não o criticavam por ele ser quem era. Seria terrível para o Terry e ele se fossem obrigados a esconder tudo o que viveram naquele ano.

— Eu agradeço o apoio de todos e quero dizer que não desci pelo alçapão em busca de aventura ou para quebrar regras, realmente acreditei que a Pedra estava em perigo e senti que precisava fazer o necessário para impedir Quirrell e Voldemort. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Nós sabemos, Harry, vocês crianças fizeram o máximo possível para deixar o assunto na competência dos adultos, mas a verdade é que Dumbledore montou uma armadilha para você. E ele não é considerado o bruxo mais inteligente em nosso mundo por nada. — Disse Sirius irritado. — E foi bom que eu o vi na sexta-feira, se o nosso encontro fosse amanhã teria dificuldade em manter minha raiva.

— Estamos preocupados com o conteúdo da profecia que o diretor sabe e nós não, Harry e o que ele está disposto a fazer para cumpri-lo. — Falc apontou e sua expressão mostrava sua preocupação.

— Eu contei a eles as ideias do Neville, de porquê Dumbledore não o treinou desde sempre sabendo que você é aquele descrito na profecia. — Explicou Terry.

— Se ele estiver planejando sacrificar você para derrotar Voldemort, não permitiremos, Harry, vamos protegê-lo. Prometemos. — Disse Sra. Serafina veemente.

Harry sorriu emocionado, mas acenou negativamente.

— Eu acredito que devemos esquecer tudo isso, principalmente, as intenções de Dumbledore ou sua interpretação da profecia. Não importa, independentemente de suas teorias ou planos, tudo mudou porque eu já descobri muito mais do que ele queria que eu soubesse e estou treinando e aprendendo mais a cada dia. — Apontou Harry sensato. — E em breve ele não terá nenhum poder sobre mim porque deixará de ser meu tutor, assim acredito que devemos seguir em frente.

— Mas, se você pensa assim, porque está dando tanta importância a proteção, as alas e mesmo a profecia? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Simples, a profecia já foi acionada, quando Voldemort me escolheu como o bebê que nasceu ao sétimo mês e matou meus pais, involuntariamente, me deu o que eu precisava para ser seu maior inimigo. Não só desejo vingar meus pais, como me defender e ao meu povo dele a qualquer custo quando recuperar seus poderes. A profecia não importa para mim, vou derrotá-lo porque eu quero mais do que tudo vê-lo definitivamente morto e não porque uma profecia diz isso. — Disse Harry com determinação. — As teorias, intepretações ou planos de Dumbledore pouco me importam e mesmo se a profecia diz que devo me sacrificar ou algo assim, não pretendo segui-la, vou usar meu cérebro e minha magia para vencer. Quanto a proteção, isso é completamente diferente porque foi um presente da minha mãe, dos meus pais, precisamos tentar descobrir mais sobre ela e se realmente preciso viver com minha tia, mas antes de saber com certeza de sua importância não poderia jogar no lixo esse presente. Entendem? Principalmente depois de como ela me ajudou a apenas algumas semanas, desistir da proteção não seria nada inteligente.

— Ok, entendo seu raciocínio e até concordo, mas você não está com receio das manipulações do diretor? — Disse Terry surpreso.

— Eu me preocupo e não podemos baixar a guarda, mas..., bem, eu posso estar errado, mas acredito que as ações de Dumbledore até agora tem a intenção de me tornar aquele que a profecia descreve, eu sou uma arma para ele e em sua mente devo ser preparado para ser essa arma. — Expos Harry pensativo. — Ele não queria que eu tivesse tido uma vida tão difícil nos meus tios, mas não se arrepende de verdade de sua decisão de me deixar lá, porque no fim o que mais lhe importa é eu existir para ser sua arma. Suas palavras para minha tia foram basicamente que todo o mundo estaria perdido que eu fosse morto, assim Dumbledore acredita que sou o único que pode derrotar Voldemort, ele acredita na profecia. No fim queremos o mesmo, apenas o diretor vai descobrir que quem decide sobre minha vida sou eu e que vou matar Voldemort a minha maneira. — Harry sorriu malicioso. — Na verdade, estou ansioso para ver a cara dele quando descobrir que não adianta agitar as cordas, pois eu não sou sua marionete.

— Ok, eu compreendo, Dumbledore está indo em uma direção e não percebeu que seus planos falharam, ainda que o objetivo final seja o mesmo. Mas, e sobre a profecia? Eu acredito que precisamos descobrir seu conteúdo. — Disse Sr. Falc e Harry acenou concordando.

— Eu estive pensando no que Voldemort falou sobre ir ver a mensagem no Ministério. Harry também poderia ver, certo? E poderíamos impedir que Voldemort a acesse quando tentar? — Perguntou Terry olhando para os pais.

— Não faço ideia. — Serafina disse e olhando para o marido e Sirius, eles também acenaram negativamente. — Creio que teremos que descobrir, mas não podemos sair por aí perguntando sobre profecias, não acredito que seria bom que essa história se espalhasse.

— Eu não quero que se espalhe, apenas nós devemos saber sobre toda essa história e, principalmente, sobre a profecia. As pessoas já me tratam diferente por causa do que aconteceu naquela noite, se soubessem que sou o predito para derrotar Voldemort, não teria paz. — Disse Harry exasperado.

— Ok, vamos pensar em como obter essa informação sem chamar a atenção e a partir deste ponto descobrimos se podemos impedir que Voldemort a acesse e, o mais importante, se o conteúdo da profecia deve nos preocupar além do fato do Harry ser aquele que deve matar Voldemort. — Disse Falc e todos concordaram.

— Bem, imagino que vocês querem saber como foi meu encontro com Dumbledore? — Disse Sirius e suspirando quando todos acenaram ansiosos, continuou. — O encontro foi em Hogwarts e foi bom voltar a escola, Hagrid me recebeu...

 _Sirius, parado em frente aos portões de Hogwarts observou o guarda caça da escola e antigo amigo se aproximar e deixá-lo entrar com seu grande e doce sorriso característico. Haviam algumas coisas que nunca mudavam, pensou, estranhamente aliviado._

— _Sirius! — Disse o homem enorme lhe dando um esmagador abraço e batendo em suas costas até seu joelho se curvar. — Que bom te ver livre, tinha certeza que você não poderia trair James e Lily, eu disse ao Dumbledore que tratou o bebezinho Harry com carinho e ainda me emprestou sua moto para levá-lo em segurança._

— _Bom revê-lo, meu amigo. Obrigada por me defender, Hagrid. — Disse Sirius sincero, sabia que o homem pouco poderia ter feito por ele e saber que não acreditava em sua traição já era significativo. — Diga-me, você ainda está com minha moto?_

— _Sim, Sirius, está lá na minha cabana, na parte de traz. Eu guardei todos esses anos, pensei que um dia o Harry gostaria de tê-la, sabe, posso te mostrar. — Disse Hagrid ansioso enquanto eles caminhavam na direção do castelo._

— _Depois que conversar com o diretor vou até a sua cabana, Hagrid, acho que ainda me lembro do caminho. — Disse ele e acenando em despedida entrou no saguão onde encontrou Minerva McGonagall o esperando._

 _Sirius sempre a admirou e respeitou, não conseguia pensar na sua casa, seu verdadeiro lar, a Gryffindor, sem pensar em McGonagall ao mesmo tempo. Assim, ao se colocar a sua frente, sentia um grande conflito, ela não lhe devia nada, mas lá no fundo Sirius sentia que sua professora preferida também o abandonara._

— _Professora. — Disse educado, mas sem o calor antigo._

— _Sr. Black... Sirius, lamento tudo o que sofreu, você não merecia, nunca mereceu a desconfiança do seu sobrenome e os erros criminosos dos incompetentes do Ministério. — Disse ela muito digna e rigidamente. — E espero que possa me perdoar por minha própria tolice._

 _Sirius parou sem saber o que dizer, lhe doía mais do que poderia expressar que ela pudesse acreditar que ele trairia James, justamente a pessoa que os observara crescer tão de perto e deveria saber a verdade. Ela mais do que ninguém. Ainda, algo mudaria se ele descontasse sua dor sobre ela? E fingir que a perdoara era o melhor caminho? Esse era um ponto de discussão em sua terapia e mesmo depois de meses, ainda não tinha uma resposta._

— _Prof.ª Minerva, eu... Serei sincero, estou tentando lidar com a dor e a raiva que ainda sinto pelo que me aconteceu e, principalmente, pelo abandono das pessoas que eu considerava meus amigos, minha família. Eu... não posso lhe dar o perdão que a senhora me pede, não hoje, mas eu não a odeio nem nada. Espero que compreenda. — Disse ele levemente constrangido, uma parte dele ainda se sentia o garoto de 12 anos que a admirava e queria seu respeito._

— _Eu compreendo e se tiver qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer para te ajudar não hesite em me pedir, Sirius. De verdade. — Disse ela e sua voz se desfez de emoção._

 _Sirius apenas acenou e baixou a cabeça, se a visse chorar acabaria dizendo que estava tudo bem, quando era mentira._

— _Sim, senhora, eu agradeço._

 _Um silencio constrangedor sem manteve por alguns instantes._

— _Muito bem, você sabe o caminho para o escritório do diretor, a senha é Diabinhos de Pimenta. — Disse ela e depois afastou com aceno de despedida._

 _Sirius retribui o gesto e depois respirou fundo, ajustou sua oclumência e seguiu até o escritório de Dumbledore. Ele já fizera esse caminho inúmeras vezes, em muitas dessas vezes estava encrencado e sabia que ganharia detenção e um bronca, mas em apenas uma ele realmente temeu ser expulso. E agora, tantos anos depois daquele momento em seu 6º ano voltava a este lugar e tudo não poderia ser mais diferente. Quando a escada rolante mágica parou em frente a porta, ele estava pronto._

— _Entre, Sirius. — A voz de Dumbledore foi ouvida e ele entrou no escritório circular e que, contrariando seu pensamento anterior, continuava igual a como era a 15 anos._

 _Dumbledore se encontrava em frente à janela, olhando para os terrenos de Hogwarts, mas se virou e veio cumprimentá-lo assim que Sirius fechou a porta._

— _É muito bom vê-lo e tão bem, Sirius. — Disse ele e parecia sincero, seus olhos azuis tinham aquele brilho de bondade que faz todos acreditarem em sua infinita benevolência._

— _Dumbledore. — Disse ele com ainda menos calor do que ao falar com McGonagall, mas apertou sua mão educadamente._

— _A meses queria encontrá-lo e me desculpar pelo que fiz ou não fiz para que seu caso fosse tratado com justiça, você merecia um julgamento, Sirius e realmente lamento muito. — Disse ele encarando-o nos olhos muito sério e arrependido. — Espero que um dia possa encontrar dentro de si compreensão suficiente para perdoar um velho tolo que não viu o que estava bem à frente do seu enorme nariz._

 _Sirius tentou controlar no máximo sua raiva, não viera ali por perdão e ainda assim esse fraco pedido de desculpas era como uma punhalada em seu coração._

— _É engraçado como, quando eu encontro as pessoas, elas me dizem que esperam que eu as perdoe, que eu compreenda, que eu aceite suas amizades como se nada importante tivesse acontecido. — Disse ele com a voz fria que causaria arrepios. — Eu também esperei, diretor, por dias, meses, anos que alguém, qualquer um me tirasse daquele lugar, que ao menos me visitassem e me dessem a chance de ser ouvido, de me defender._

— _Sirius..._

— _Onde o senhor estava, diretor, onde estava o meu líder quando mais precisei do senhor? Eu não queria o diretor de Hogwarts, nem mesmo o Chefe da Suprema Corte, quem eu esperava era o líder da Ordem da Fênix, o homem que me convidou para me juntar e lutar ao seu lado. Eu fiz, lutei e lutei, assim como esperei e esperei, mas o senhor nunca veio, julgou-me, condenou-me e esqueceu-me. — Sirius tentou controlar a emoção. — Acredita que tudo se apaga assim? Com um pedido de desculpas que tenta mostrar remorso e culpa?_

— _Eu realmente sinto muito, Sirius e me culpo, não minto e jamais lhe deixaria naquele lugar que não acreditasse em sua culpa..._

— _E isso deveria me fazer sentir melhor? — Sirius gritou, mas com a dor que sentia sua voz saiu rouca e engasgada. — Eu jamais trairia meu irmão, mesmo ele sendo um comensal da morte, se pudesse daria a minha vida pela chance se salvar Régulos. James era ainda mais amado por mim, assim como Lily e Harry, eles eram minha verdadeira família. O que eu deveria ter feito além de todo amor que lhes dei para mostrar a você, a todos, que jamais os trairia? E sobre Peter e a explosão na rua, nem ao menos houve uma investigação e..._

— _Eu não sabia. Sirius, por favor, eu não sabia que não houve investigação, quando me disseram que sua culpa era irrefutável, acreditei que era baseado em provas..._

— _O senhor não quis saber, diretor, ninguém se preocupou em perguntar, em olhar, na verdade, todos olharam para o meu sobrenome e isso foi o suficiente. — Sirius suspirou cansado, não foi por isso que viera até ali, despejar sua raiva no diretor não o levaria ao mais importante. Harry. — E na verdade, isso não me importa mais, minha raiva é minha e vou lidar com ela, sua culpa é sua, lide com ela da maneira que quiser, apenas não espere que eu lhe alivie dessa culpa, não tenho nenhuma obrigação. A única coisa que me importa é o que restou da minha família, meu afilhado, Harry._

— _Entendo. E mais uma vez sinto muito pelo que passou. — Dumbledore parecia meio pálido e triste, mais velho e cansado ao dar a volta na mesa e se sentar em sua cadeira. — Por favor, sente-se, vamos falar sobre o Harry._

 _Sirius se sentou e não ignorou como Dumbledore buscava a vantagem com a mudança para a posição diretor e aluno, lhe daria esse poder de bom grado. Assim, tomou a iniciativa e começou a atuar._

— _Quero ver o meu afilhado, Harry, pretendia vê-lo na estação, mas soube que o senhor o tirou de Hogwarts e sei muito bem que sua intenção era me impedir de encontrá-lo. — Disse Sirius mostrando ansiedade na medida certa, se o diretor queria um aluno preocupado, lhe daria isso._

— _Sirius, entenda que eu apenas queria me encontrar com você primeiro, não tenho a menor intenção de afastá-lo do Harry e acredito que uma relação entres vocês, trará benefícios a ambos. — Disse Dumbledore muito mais claro e seguro._

— _Então, porque o tirou do trem? — Questionou Sirius irritado._

— _Remus me disse que você pretendia oferecer uma nova casa com você ao Harry e, antes que fizesse isso queria lhe explicar, pessoalmente, que é impossível. — O diretor disse calmamente._

— _Impossível? E por que isso seria impossível? Se meu afilhado desejar ficar com sua família trouxa, tudo bem, mas ainda assim ele poderia estar comigo parte de suas férias e talvez durante o Natal. — Sirius falou e se inclinando para a frente, quase implorou. — Ele é tudo o que me resta, Dumbledore, tem que me deixar conquistar seu amor e recuperar um pouco do tempo que perdemos._

— _Sirius, você poderá fazer tudo isso, mas existem certas informações que preciso que compreenda completamente e elas são o motivo que torna impossível que Harry deixe a casa de seus tios. — Disse Dumbledore muito sério. — Tudo começa naquela noite..._

 _Sirius ouviu com atenção toda a história da proteção de Lily e das alas, nada foi mencionado sobre o ataque que Harry sofreu e que ele ainda pouco sabia, mas o diretor deu profunda ênfase que a vida de seu afilhado estaria em risco se a proteção fosse perdida. Ele se esforçou para mostrar surpresa e fazer as perguntas certas, no fim demonstrou o desanimo esperado._

— _Pensei... Tive esperança que talvez..._

— _Eu compreendo sua decepção, Sirius, mas não se desanime, você ainda pode fazer parte da vida do Harry e ele ficará muito feliz em conhecê-lo, tenho certeza. — Dumbledore sorriu benevolente._

— _Então, posso ao menos convidá-lo para as férias de inverno? Quem sabe alguns fins de semana? Tenho um apartamento em Londres com um quarto extra, apenas precisa ser decorado e podemos até fazer isso junto. — Disse ele mostrando esperança quase juvenil com a ideia._

— _Bem, neste verão a situação de Harry mudou sutilmente e algumas adaptações serão necessárias. — Disse Dumbledore hesitantemente._

— _Mudou? O que quer dizer? — Sirius mostrou sua confusão._

— _Harry fez amizade com os Boots, seu melhor amigo da Ravenclaw é Terrence Boot e passou as últimas férias de inverno com toda a sua família. Eles, como você deve saber tem uma ligação de longa amizade com os Potters e Serafina Boot, mãe de Terrence, foi amiga de Lily. — Informou o diretor calmamente._

— _Eu me lembro de todos eles, hum... Áquila Boot era amigo pessoal do Sr. Fleamont, e seu filho era anos mais velhos, mas me lembro que tinha uma boa relação com James. Sua esposa, Serafina? Não tenho lembrança, na verdade, não sei se fomos apresentados. — Disse Sirius com o olhar distante no passado, depois sacudiu a cabeça impaciente. — Mas o que isso tem a ver com o Harry passar tempo comigo?_

— _Os Boots se tomaram de grande amor e cuidados com o Harry e não acreditam que ele está tendo a melhor educação ou cuidados na casa de seus tios. — Dumbledore falou pausadamente com se escolhesse as palavras e mesmo sem saber da verdade, Sirius teria ficado desconfiado._

— _Isso é verdade? Mas você não cuidou dele por todos esses anos? — Sirius perguntou com voz de aço._

— _Não acreditei que com as proteções isso seria necessário, você sabe como ela funciona, Sirius, quando sua tia o aceitou as alas foram acionadas e nunca me ocorreu que eles não amariam o Harry como um membro da família. Bem, os Boots descobriram que seus parentes apenas o toleram e... — Dumbledore explicou sobre a audiência, sem entrar em detalhes sobre as lembranças de maus-tratos, e sua conclusão, a guarda compartilhada._

— _Mas, se a guarda de Harry deve ser compartilhada, deveria ser comigo, Dumbledore, eu sou seu padrinho, sua família, seu guardião segundo o testamento de James e Lily. — Protestou Sirius levantando-se indignado._

— _O testamento não tem nenhuma validade, Sirius e você sabe, além disso, Harry está muito feliz por estar na casa dos Boots, ele os vê como sua família. Porque não se aproxima deles por esse caminho? Seria, acredito, mais fácil do que tentar encontrá-lo na sua casa trouxa, escreva aos Boots, se apresente e marque um horário para conhecer seu afilhado. — Disse Dumbledore sorrindo levemente. — Tenho certeza que estarão mais do que a abertos a recebê-lo e você poderá fazer o que me disse, conquistar o amor do Harry, recuperar o tempo perdido, vocês dois merecem isso. Apenas vá devagar, brigar para tê-lo para si não o ajudará a chegar ao seu coração._

 _Sirius acenou cabisbaixo e depois de pegar o endereço de para onde escrever, se despediu deixando o escritório mostrando distração e decepção_.

— E, bem, foi isso, eu não quis insistir em uma discussão sem fim, acredito que sair decepcionado combinaria mais com meu estado atual, além disso não queríamos que ele se preocupasse com minhas ações. — Disse Sirius dando de ombros.

— Acredito que foi muito bom, Sirius e me espanta que Dumbledore minta com tanta naturalidade sobre a gravidade da vida do Harry na casa de seus tios. — Disse Serafina irritada.

— Eu concordo, mas não me surpreendo, ele manipulou o Sirius com a informações, Harry precisa ficar nos tios para sobreviver, Harry é feliz nos Boots, se você não seguir meus conselhos, Harry não vai amá-lo. — Falc disse com seus olhos azuis de falcão analisando os fatos friamente. — Se você não soubesse toda a verdade teria acreditado e seguido cada uma de suas palavras, Sirius e nunca teria convidado o Harry para viverem juntos como uma família.

— Sim, mas saber a verdade não muda nada, Harry ainda não pode viver comigo. — Disse ele trocando um sorriso triste com o afilhado.

— Quem disse? Você é da família assim como o Harry e, portanto, estão praticamente vivendo juntos, não é o ideal, mas como apontado isso não precisa ser para sempre. Vou investigar essas alas e a proteção, pode levar algum tempo, mas descobrirei como elas funcionam e talvez no futuro podemos dividir a guarda do Harry com você, Sirius. — Disse Serafina emocionada.

— Isso seria maravilhoso e obrigada por me aceitarem. Sei que deveria procurar um lugar para mim, mas não quero ficar longe do Harry ou de nenhum de vocês, na verdade. — Disse Sirius sorrindo para todos.

— Bem e sobre a surpresa que você disse que tinha, Sirius? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Ah, sim, eu peguei minha moto com Hagrid e a estou concertando, ficou parada por muito tempo, mas assim que estiver funcionando bem podemos ir dar uma volta. — Sirius tinha um sorriso enorme e animado, dava até pulinhos na poltrona.

— Uau! De verdade? Vamos andar em sua moto voadora? — Harry trocou um olhar animado com Terry que sorria como uma criança no Natal.

— Isso será incrível! — Disse Terry e depois arregalou os olhos e encarou os pais. — Vocês vão me deixar andar com o Sirius, não é?

— Vamos primeiro avaliar a segurança nesta tal moto voadora, para todos vocês, Sirius incluído. — Disse Falc sério.

— Ei! Minha moto tem tudo o necessário para voarmos em segurança, você só está com inveja porque não tem uma. — Disse Sirius pomposamente, Harry e Terry riram.

Logo depois Harry se despediu e a Sra. Serafina o levou embora. Quando chegou em sua casa, mais tarde que o normal sua tia reclamou, pois estava preparando o jantar sozinha. Harry apenas tirou uma grande travessa do bolso e o colocando sobre a mesa, tocou com sua varinha e ela voltou ao tamanho normal.

— Eu trouxe uma travessa de lasanha, tia Petúnia, eu fiz uma extra no almoço no Chalé dos Boots hoje e pensei em trazer para o nosso jantar. É lasanha de camarão, eu que fiz, Sra. Madaki me ensinou a fazer até a massa. — Disse Harry abrindo a travessa de vidro e mostrando seu trabalho.

Sua tia olhou surpresa, não comia uma lasanha de massa caseira desde que a mãe morrera a muitos anos.

— Parece muito bom, pensei em fazer uma sopa... — Disse ela olhando pensativa para os legumes que já começara a picar.

— Podemos fazer uns legumes salteados, é saudável, e combina com a lasanha. A senhora tem algum pão? — Questionou Harry abrindo os armários.

— Tem pão de alho no freezer, podemos assar. — Disse ela distraidamente, pegando o pão e colocando no forno enquanto Harry salteava habilmente os legumes.

Durante o jantar nada foi dito porque seus tios e primos estavam muito ocupados em comer toda a lasanha deliciosa. Dudley reclamou dos legumes, mas sua mãe o ameaçou de não poder repetir se não os comece, seu primo a olhou chocado pela ameaça e quando viu seu rosto estranhamente sério e intenso, engoliu em seco e acenando, comeu todos em silencio.

— Muito boa lasanha, querida. — Disse seu tio quando finalmente acabou.

— Foi eu quem fiz, tio. A avó de meu amigo me ensinou a fazer tudo, até a massa, hoje durante o almoço na casa dos Boots. Eu apenas fiz uma travessa extra e trouxe para o nosso jantar. — Harry informou com sorriso animado.

Seu tio empalideceu e olhou para a travessa que vazia, desapareceu da mesa subitamente, com certeza para aparecer na pia da cozinha da Sra. Serafina, onde estava sendo lavada magicamente. Harry sorriu ainda mais, o tempo foi perfeito.

— Você... Menino... Como ousa... — Vernon não poderia achar as palavras e seus rosto ficou roxo de raiva.

— Eu fiz sem magia, tio Vernon, a avó do meu amigo é trouxa, apenas a travessa da Sra. Serafina estava encantada para voltar para o Chalé quando estivesse vazia. — Disse Harry e se levantando começou a tira a mesa. — Dudley, você lava a louça hoje, vem, vou te ensinar.

Enquanto seu primo o olhava chocado, seu tio tomou fôlego para começar a gritar, mas sua tia o cortou.

— Pare de frescura, Vernon, comida é comida e estava tão boa que você comeu tudo. E Dudley, a partir de agora você vai lavar a louça do jantar, sem discussão. — Disse ela impaciente.

— Mas, mãeeee..., — Gemeu Dudley com expressão de cachorrinho.

— Mas, querida, ele... O menino... — Vernon tentou protestar.

—Mais nada, Harry estará aqui todas as noites e eu não terei discussões e mais discussões todos os dias, ele fez uma gentileza em pensar em nós quando estava aprendendo a cozinhar hoje e nos trouxe um delicioso jantar. Se você não pode agradecer, tudo bem, mas não vai gritar com ele sem nenhum motivo. — Sua tia se levantou muito séria e encarou o marido. — Eu lhe expliquei que temos que mudar a maneira como o tratamos, Vernon, e estava falando muito sério. E, Dudley, se você não for lavar a louça vai ficar sem computador e vídeo game por uma semana.

Suas palavras finais foram duras e seu primo a olhou como se não a reconhecesse, Harry podia entender, ele também estava chocado. Uma conversa, uma conversa de Dumbledore, se pelo menos o velho tivesse vindo mais cedo, como a 10 anos atrás, sua vida teria sido bem diferente, pensou.

Ele ensinou seu primo como lavar a louça e foi enxugando e guardando os pratos. Dudley tinha um bico do tamanho da tromba de um elefante e ficou estranhamente parecido com o filhote de um, Harry resolveu falar de sua ideia da academia.

— Academia? — Perguntou ele irritado por ter que repassar um prato que não ficou bem limpo. — Porque eu iria a uma academia idiota.

— Bem, tem piscinas e você sempre gostou de nadar, eu vou aprender porque nunca fui ao clube do tio Vernon como você. Lembra? — Dudley apenas acenou. — E tem esportes e lutas, seriam uma boa aprender alguma e você poderia emagrecer, sabe, e ganhar algum músculo. Eu quero deixar de ser magrelo e você pode deixar de ser gordo. — Disse Harry como se não fosse importante, mas viu seu primo olhar interessado.

— Luta?

— Sim, você assiste boxe na TV com o seu pai, eles têm aula de boxe por lá e seria só aos sábados. — Disse Harry tentando não imaginar seu primo aprendendo a socar alguém com aqueles punhos gordos.

— Perece legal. — Disse ele dando de ombros e Harry sabia que se tratando de Dudley aquela resposta era quase um "eu adorei a ideia".

— Bom, porque se você for para um semi-internato ainda vai poder ir mesmo depois do fim do verão. — Disse Harry tentando descobrir o que o primo pensava dessa ideia.

— O que? Eu não vou para um semi-inter.… sei lá o que. — Respondeu ele chateado.

— Bem, para onde você vai então? Não tem muitas opções e, se eu fosse você, iria querer ficar bem longe daqui. Ou você se esqueceu que Piers e os outros vão se unir e lhe dar uma surra assim que te encontrarem? Ou será que está planejando passar o resto da vida em seu quarto depois de chegar da escola? — Disse Harry ironicamente.

— E de quem é a culpa? — Disse Dudley o olhando raivoso.

— Sua, ou você já se esqueceu quem era o líder de uma gangue e estava bem no caminho de acabar no reformatório? — Disse Harry em tom baixo, mas cortante.

Dudley não respondeu e voltou a lavar a louça com seu bico de elefante. Harry decidiu dar apenas mais uma cutucada, antes de parar.

— Acho que se for um lugar legal vai ser muito bom, sabe, fazer novos amigos, ficar a semana toda estudando sem preocupações, você disse que quer deixar seus pais orgulhosos, não é? E aos fins de semanas seus pais vão estar morrendo de saudades e farão tudo o que quiser, suas comidas preferidas, parques e jogos. — Disse Harry displicentemente. — Se for uma boa escola, com bons professores podem até te ajudar a conseguir boas notas o suficiente para uma universidade e ser um diretor como seu pai um dia.

Dudley não respondeu, mas deu para ver em sua expressão que ele ouviu cada palavra e Harry esperou que isso seria o suficiente para ajudar seu primo, não havia muito mais que ele poderia fazer, infelizmente. Durante o resto da noite, Harry ficou em seu quarto lendo o relatório sobre seus negócios trouxas que o Sr. Chester lhe fizera e em seu bloco de notas fez inúmeras anotações e perguntas que poderia esclarecer quando se reunissem.

Na manhã seguinte depois do seu treino e de seu café da manhã, Harry estava lavando seu prato quando sua tia entrou na cozinha e o viu pronto para sair.

— Seu tio ainda não saiu, nem tomou o café da manhã, você não está adiantado? — Perguntou ela, seu tom era menos ríspido do que o normal.

— Às segundas-feiras e sextas-feiras tenho terapia com o irmão da Sra. Serafina, hoje às 8 horas e sexta às 11 da manhã, assim terei que sair mais cedo. Não se preocupe que vou com o Sr. Falc de trem e depois irei direto ao Chalé Boot e volto às 17 horas. — Informou Harry calmamente.

— Terapia? — Sua tia perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, Sr. Martin é psiquiatra e tem uma clínica em Londres, eu fui visitar o túmulo dos meus pais durante as férias de inverno e ele me ajudou muito a... bem... — Harry ficou constrangido, não sabia o que dizer para explicar e decidiu ser sincero. — Ele me ajudou a lidar com o luto e meu padrinho e os Boots querem que eu fale com ele de novo durante o verão para me ajudar com o que aconteceu com o Quirrell e com os pesadelos.

— Entendo. — Sua tia não disse mais nada e começou a preparar o café da manhã para seu tio.

— Eu vou até Brixton depois da consulta, à academia que lhe falei, conversei com o Duda ontem e ele se interessou pela ideia, se a senhora quiser podemos nos encontrar lá mais tarde. — Sugeriu Harry enquanto colocava sua jaqueta de couro preta.

Sua tia parou por um instante pensando e depois falou:

— Deixe o endereço, às 9:30 estaremos lá.

Harry acenou e escreveu o endereço em seu caderno de listas e saiu sem se preocupar em se despedir.

Quando o Sr. Falc aparatou na praça, Harry já estava lá esperando e os dois sorriram, se cumprimentaram e caminharam para a estação.

— Eu poderia te pegar em sua casa, Harry. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Não quero provocar meu tio demais e o parque é perto, não me importo de vir até aqui. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

Durante a viagem de trem para Londres, os dois falaram sobre os planos e combinaram que Harry iria ao seu escritório depois de Brixton. Edgar e Sirius, além do Sr. Falc, o estariam esperando para terem uma primeira reunião. Sr. Falc o deixou na clínica do Sr. Martin em Kensington e Harry esperou apenas 10 minutos antes de entrar na sala, tinha duas poltronas, um sofá e uma mesa e cadeiras. A decoração era leve e arejada, Harry se sentiu a vontade de primeira, principalmente, ao encarar os olhos bondosos do Sr. Martin, o lembravam muito de Terry.

— Sei que estar aqui é um pouco mais oficial, mas quero que se sinta à vontade para dizer o que quiser assim como em suas cartas e como naquele dia no Chalé. Ok? — Disse o Sr. Martin suavemente.

Harry assentiu e suspirou, tentando pensar no que ele queria falar primeiro, haviam tantas coisas. Talvez Quirrell, ou a profecia, Voldemort, ou seus pais, Dumbledore, mas então ele abriu a boca e disse algo que o surpreendeu.

— Eu acho que quero ajudar meu primo e minha tia, eles estão doentes e infelizes, o senhor acredita que é errado eu contar algumas mentiras se for para eles ficarem bem? Quer dizer, manipulação é errada mesmo com boas intenções, certo?

Sr. Martin não mostrou surpresa ou qualquer julgamento, apenas assentiu e disse.

— Vamos falar sobre isso, o que faz você pensar que sua tia precisa de sua ajuda? — Perguntou ele suavemente.

— Eu... Acho que ela não se ama, Sr. Martin, acho que minha tia não gosta ou não vê qualidades em si mesma e por isso é infeliz e acho que é por isso que ela se casou com meu tio Vernon, ele é um homem de coração duro e mesquinho que não a merece. — Disse Harry tentando explicar sua percepção dos últimos dias. — Ela nunca foi muito dura comigo quando era só nós dois, sabe, eu me lembro que passávamos o dia juntos e apesar de ter que a ajudar nas tarefas de casa, minha tia não me tratava mal, quando o meu primo estava em casa...

Harry então contou sobre sua infância em mais detalhes, agora que sabia a verdade sobre porque ela odiava a magia explicou como enxergava as ações de sua tia e suas motivações, como essas ações a enchiam de culpa, como ele e Duda estavam doentes por causa disso. Depois contou sobre suas ideias, afastar seu primo da sua gangue, a academia, uma nova escola e falar com sua tia de novo e novo.

— Às vezes, Sr. Martin, eu acho que ela quer saber mais, que ela se importa, mas algo a segura como se ela se lembrasse que tem uma máscara que deve usar e a vestisse de novo. — Disse Harry cansado de tanto falar.

— Isso é importante para você, Harry? Ajudá-los? Porquê? — Perguntou o Sr. Martin atento.

— Eu... não achei que era, Sr. Martin, não pensei que me importasse com eles, mas eu... acho que me importo e, na verdade, eu... não sei porque. — Respondeu ele sincero.

A sessão terminou logo depois e Harry saiu da sala mais confuso do que entrou, Sr. Martin o acompanhou até o taxi que o levaria a Brixton e disse suavemente.

— Não se preocupe tanto, teremos o verão todo para descobrir tudo que está em sua mente e seu coração, terapia não dá respostas em um estalar de dedos.

— Obrigado, Sr. Martin, até sexta-feira. — Disse Harry e depois de apertar sua mão, entrou no taxi e deu o endereço ao motorista.

Em meia hora, Harry chegou a academia e encontrou sua tia e primo na porta, eles entraram juntos e descobriram que era o grande galpão de tijolos vermelhos, com vários outros prédios acoplados, não era exatamente uma academia comum e sim um Centro Poliesportivo que foi fundado por um jogador de tênis famoso e rico. O Sports Center Brixton se localizava em um ponto pobre do bairro e a recepcionista que os atendeu disse que recebiam muitos adolescentes pobres que não tinham condições de pagar a mensalidade e que a prática de esportes depois da escola os tirava das ruas e diminuía a criminalização, além de oferecer oportunidades de uma vida no esporte aos mais talentosos.

Harry ouviu tudo com interesse e fez muitas perguntas, o Centro Esportivo parecia incrível e fazia um grande trabalho social. Ele explicou sobre seu amigo, o Sr. King que indicou o local e soube que ele não apenas frequentava a academia que havia no Centro, mas também dava aulas de algumas lutas, voluntariamente, para meninos e meninas.

— Eu só posso vir aos sábados, Srta. Shaw, mas poderia passar o dia todo aqui. E preciso fazer natação, meu médico recomendou porque estou abaixo da altura para minha idade e nadar me ajudará. Também gostaria de aprender alguma luta, Sr. King falou sobre o Muay Thai e não conheço muito sobre lutas, na verdade. — Disse Harry tímido e a Srta. Shaw sorriu simpática.

— Porque você não leva o nosso folheto com tudo o que temos disponível, sábados e domingos são os dias de maiores atividades porque durante a semana alguns tem que trabalhar depois da escola e não podem vir. Esses são nossos valores mensais, trimestrais e semestrais. Pensem e no sábado vocês dois podem vir e experimentar o que quiserem. — Disse ela muito solicita depois de lhes mostrar o primeiro andar do Centro.

— Eu com certeza voltarei, Srta. Shaw. — Disse Harry sorrindo e olhou para o primo que também olhava em volta interessado, seus olhos brilharam ao ver o lugar onde se aprendia boxe e quando uns adolescentes passaram com luvas e músculos, Harry não precisou ser um legilimente para saber o que o primo pensava.

— Eu também vou voltar. — Disse ele um pouco estupidamente.

— Bom, nós nos veremos no sábado, eu estarei aqui, venham com roupa de treino, de natação e com a taxa de matrícula e a mensalidade. — Disse ela objetivamente e depois eles se despediram.

Sua tia Petúnia não perecia muito satisfeita com o lugar, talvez desconfiada por ser um projeto social, mas Dudley nem parecia entender completamente o significado disso.

— Eu acho que é incrível, eles estão ajudando crianças e adolescentes, tia Petúnia e com nossas mensalidades vamos colaborar e aprender, nos exercitar. — Disse Harry enérgico. — São boas pessoas e será bom conhecer pessoas novas, até porque os últimos amigos do Duda estavam tentando colocá-lo no reformatório.

Isso pareceu calar sua tia e eles se despediram, ela foi para a estação que ficava a apenas uma quadra e Harry pegou outro taxi para o Caldeirão Furado, onde entrou o mais discretamente possível e foi até o escritório do Sr. Falc que ficava em um prédio estreito de dois andares, pintado de vermelho Gryffindor e com janelas verdes Slytherins.

Quando entrou, a recepcionista avisou o Sr. Falc de sua presença e este apareceu descendo as escadas, Harry pensou que eles subiriam, mas eles saíram para fora e caminharam rapidamente para o primeiro Beco Morto depois do Caldeirão, o mesmo onde estava a Editora Aprilis.

— Temos um prédio próprio para a GER Empreendimentos, Harry. Estamos dividindo o espaço com os escritórios dos Negócios Black. — Explicou o Sr. Falc e apontou para um prédio pintado de azul Ravenclaw e janelas vermelhas. — Nós o reformamos, achei que gostaria das cores.

— Eu gosto, parece muito bom, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry, e observou a placa prateada identificando a empresa, GER Empreendimentos que estavam escritas em letras grandes, negras e fortes em cima da porta de entrada. A porta dupla de madeira estava pintada de vermelho como as janelas e cominava com o azul das paredes, ficou moderno e elegante.

Quando entraram, Harry percebeu que a recepção fora bem decorada, era acolhedor e eficiente. Não havia uma recepcionista, mas o local de trabalho parecia pronto para uma. Um elevador levava ao segundo e terceiro andares.

— Aqui no térreo, temos a recepção, sala de espera, banheiros para os clientes, banheiros e uma cozinha bem equipada para os funcionários. — Explicou o Sr. Falc. E indicando os elevadores, quando entraram, continuou. — O 2º andar ficam os escritórios dos Negócios dos Blacks e no 3º andar os escritórios da GER que não tem nenhuma ligação com você. Eu criei e registrei a nova empresa oficialmente no Ministério da Magia como um novo negócio da Família Potter, mas os registros são confidenciais e apenas podem ser acessados por nós.

— E Dumbledore. — Disse Harry quando o elevador se abriu no terceiro andar e Harry viu o escritório da sua nova empresa.

Havia no meio uma recepção circular com seis mesas, as secretarias trabalhariam ali. Em um lado havia uma área de espera clara e acolhedora com sofás e poltronas para os clientes e portas levavam para os escritórios e uma grande sala de reuniões. Tudo ainda estava vazio, mas dava para sentir a energia de positividade e trabalho, mudanças, Harry sorriu, era exatamente como ele planejara.

— Sim, mas seremos os mais discretos possíveis e esperemos que ninguém conecte a GER Empreendimentos com os Potters e em breve estaremos destituindo a tutela de Dumbledore sobre você e não precisaremos mais nos preocupar com qualquer interferência. — Disse o Sr. Falc apontando a sala de reuniões.

— Quando, exatamente, conseguiremos isso, Sr. Falc? Me preocupa que ele descubra e possa assumir a GER, até paralisar os nossos projetos. — Disse Harry e ao entrar na sala sorriu ao encontrar Sirius e outro homem que ele supôs fosse o Sr. Edgar. — Olá!

— Harry! Que bom que chegou, você está bem? — Perguntou Sirius o cumprimentando com um abraço e beijo na testa, para Harry era sempre algo natural receber o carinho do padrinho, mesmo que com os outros adultos ainda fosse estranho.

— Estou ótimo e estive na academia que o Sr. King recomendou e descobri que é um Centro Esportivo que está inserido em uma região pobre e... — Harry contou sobre tudo o que viu e como pretendia começar a frequentar aos sábados.

— Parece um grande projeto social. — Disse o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, tinha um sorriso divertido e um rosto simples, mas bondoso.

— Oi, me desculpa não o ter cumprimentado, acabei me empolgando. Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. — Disse Harry estendendo a mão formalmente e sorrindo.

— Edgar Schubert e é um grande prazer conhecer o idealizador de todas essas ideias brilhantes, estou muito orgulhoso em trabalhar para você, Sr. Potter. — Disse ele com um sorriso sincero e apertando sua mão com firmeza.

— Harry, por favor, Sr. Edgar e pensei que o senhor era o Diretor do Negócios Blacks? Meu padrinho me contou sobre as mudanças incríveis que vocês estão trazendo para suas Fábricas. — Disse Harry olhando para o padrinho orgulhoso.

— Gerente Geral, Diretor, não importa o nome. E você está certo Harry, mas Falc e Sirius precisavam de toda a ajuda possível para colocar seus empreendimentos em movimento, assim me contrataram também para ser o Diretor da GER. — Explicou Edgar e quando todos eles se sentaram na comprida mesa de reunião, continuou. — Suas ideias, Harry, abrange inúmeros aspectos, não apenas questões legais que Falc faz com perfeição, mas também conhecimento de mercado, gestão de pessoas e desenvolvimento de negócios e é aí que minha experiência é necessária.

— Isso é incrível, fico muito feliz Sr. Edgar e onde estamos agora? Onde eu posso ajudar? — Disse Harry ansioso.

— Aqui, Harry. — Sr. Falc abriu um grande mapa sobre a mesa e apontou para o ponto principal. — A primeira fase do seu plano, depois que a GER foi fundada, era comprar todas as lojas disponíveis no Beco Diagonal, as que estavam abandonadas no Beco Morto somaram 36 prédios e mais 7 no Beco principal.

Harry observou o mapa que mostrava de forma plana o Beco Diagonal e suas centenas de lojas, braços se abriam a cada distancia específica do lado esquerdo e direito mostrando as vielas mais curtas sem saídas. No mapa estava sinalizado de azul cada um dos prédios que pertenciam a GER, os outros estavam em amarelo claro, ocupados e a esquerda em negro estava os prédios da Travessa do Tranco. A legenda e o mapa eram bem claros e Harry pode ver a localização, números e disposição de cada imóvel.

— Tantos prédios vazios, como é possível? — Harry falou pensativo.

— Infelizmente algumas famílias antigas deixaram de existir ou abandonaram suas lojas ao longo dos séculos. Os Becos Laterais como foram chamados era um projeto para revigorar o comércio do mundo mágico com novos negócios. — Falc suspirou apontando para as lojas. — Esperou-se que os mestiços e nascidos trouxas trouxessem esses novos negócios e dinheiro, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Na época os nascidos trouxas não tinham autorização para fundarem um negócio em nosso mundo, assim as famílias antigas não puristas se uniram e conseguiram a mudança dessa lei na Suprema Corte, deveria ser uma vitória, mas logo depois de maneira bem sigilosa e com o apoio do Chefe da Suprema Corte da época os puristas votaram as taxas e impostos especiais para aqueles que não pudessem comprovar a linhagens puros sangues de pelo menos um dos pais. Você, Harry como um membro de uma família antiga praticamente não tem taxas e impostos para pagar, mesmo sendo um mestiço, mas outros com esse status de sangue e sem um sobrenome antigo também teriam gastos absurdos que só são menores do que os gastos de um nascido trouxa.

Harry acenou entendendo, essa era a injustiça que ele queria combater com suas ideias. Um dia, ele lutaria na Suprema Corte, mas por agora a GER Empreendimentos revolucionaria o mundo mágico.

— E qual o próximo passo? — Perguntou Harry interessado. — Sirius disse que vocês já estão avançando.

— Sim, a fase 2 como chamamos é, principalmente, escolher os nossos sócios e os melhores negócios para cada um desses prédios. Isso é delicado porque não podemos escolher pessoas ou negócios sem uma análise e projetos criteriosos, pois seria terrível nos associarmos com alguém desonesto ou abrir um negócio que não tem mercado. — Explicou o Sr. Edgar seriamente, mas com seus olhos azuis brilhando de entusiasmo, Harry não tinha como não se contagiar por esse sentimento que transbordava do homem mais velho.

— E é aí que o senhor entra. — Apontou ele entendendo melhor.

— Sim, é aí onde eu entro. — Edgar riu animadamente. — Ainda não temos funcionários como você viu, mas Serafina nos deu uma ideia para começarmos a recrutar e analisar possíveis sócios e negócios. Você, disse ao Falc que gostaria de ajudar os nascidos trouxas que vivem na informalidade, infelizmente, nos aproximarmos deles é difícil, são pessoas muito desconfiadas. E com razão. — Disse ele com expressão triste.

— Qual foi a ideia da Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou Harry.

— Ela sugeriu entrar em contato pessoalmente com a Charity Doylen. Lembra-se dela, Harry? — Perguntou o Sr. Falc.

— Claro, eu compro livros apenas de sua loja e ela é minha intermediária quando quero um livro não censurado da Editora Aprilis. — Disse Harry entusiasmado. — Eu só a conheço por cartas, mas ela é muito legal.

— Sim, sem dúvida, Serafina a procurou e a trouxe para uma reunião, no início ela não parecia querer acreditar, mas quando Falc deixou claro que eram suas ideias e projeto, que falávamos por você, bem, depois disso Sra. Doylen se mostrou mais aberta. — Explicou Edgar sorrindo.

— Mas achei que íamos manter em sigilo meu nome? — Harry questionou preocupado.

— E vamos Harry, mas para aqueles que nos associarmos, como Charity, a verdade terá que ser informada, até porque o contrato com a Família Potter não pode ser escondido, mas não se preocupe que exigiremos um contrato vinculativo de confidencialidade a partir deste ponto. — Explicou Falc.

— É simples, Harry, eles estarão se associando a GER e o que impedi que essa associação seja registrada no Ministério é o fato de que o contrato mágico está sendo assinado com uma Família Antiga. — Explicou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso. — Você queria encontrar um jeito de enganar o Ministério e encontramos.

— Ok, então para o Ministério da Magia a GER Empreendimentos está abrindo dezenas de novos negócios e, por pertencer a uma Família Antiga, pagaremos nada de taxas e impostos. Mas na verdade as empresas e lojas pertencerão aos nascidos trouxas ou mestiços, faremos um contrato mágico particular entre eles e a GER, mas não precisamos registrar e informar ao Ministério deste contrato porque Famílias Antigas não tem essa obrigatoriedade. É isso? — Questionou ele acompanhando a explicação.

— Exatamente! Vamos usar cada um de suas leis contra eles e Harry essa é a maior brincadeira de todos os tempos, seu pai deve estar muito orgulhoso. — Disse Sirius animado e emocionado.

Harry sorriu, ele sabia que deviam haver brechas nas leis que os permitiriam fazer isso e nada o animava mais do que enganar alguns puristas esnobes.

— Mas os novos negócios não serão completamente dos nossos futuros associados. — Edgar voltou a explicar. — Muitos não terão dinheiro para investir e muito menos comprar os prédios e para a GER se manter e ter lucros temos que escolher e auxilia-los em negócios lucrativos. O significado da sigla GER é Grupo Empresarial Revel, aliás muito boa escolha com o nome, isso faz com que sejamos um grupo de diversas empresas, de ramos diferentes, mas abriremos cada negócio com um sócio diferente. Esse sócio entrará com seu trabalho e a GER com o dinheiro, mas a administração será conjunta e as divisões dos lucros justas.

— Bem, não quero apenas lucros desse projeto, Sr. Edgar, mas entendo que não podemos oferecer caridade, o Sr. Falc me explicou isso e foi por isso que eu tive essa ideia. Pensei que seria uma maneira de ajudar sem que eles perdessem suas dignidades e assim todos podem ter uma vida melhor e mais segura. — Disse Harry e voltou a olhar o mapa. — E como terminou a reunião com a Sra. Doylen?

— Charity acreditou e ficou muito interessada, quando explicamos que queríamos chegar ao outros informais e propomos que ela intermediasse, aceitou na hora e nos fez um grande favor ao indicar aqueles que não mereciam nossa atenção por não serem honestos. — Sr. Falc explicou e depois apontou para uma pilha de pastas. — Conseguimos com seu intermédio nos reunir com vários informais que se interessaram por nossas ideias, eles assinaram um contrato de confidencialidade antes da reunião, assim, mesmo aqueles que não fecharmos os contratos finais não poderão sair falando por aí sobre o que estamos fazendo.

— Entendi. Mas porque já não fechamos contratos com esses interessados? — Perguntou Harry recebendo as pastas e encontrando nomes diferentes em cada uma e o negócio que cada um administra.

— Precisamos avaliar cada uma dessas pessoas, Harry, mesmo com o aval, digamos assim, da Charity, ainda precisamos ter certeza de que se eles são, não apenas honestos, mas também trabalhadores e inovadores. E, além de flexíveis com a ideia de ter um sócio que administrará seus negócios em conjunto com eles, precisamos saber se eles são pessoas abertas a mudanças, desenvolvimento, aprendizagem. — Edgar foi quem explicou. — Seria terrível nos associarmos a alguém que depois não aceita expandir ou ir estudar e aprender mais para ser um administrador melhor, entende?

— Entendo. Parece muito trabalho, como ter certeza de que eles são tudo isso que o senhor quer, Sr. Edgar? — Perguntou Harry muito sério.

— Nós o testamos. Basicamente nós desenvolvemos maneiras de conhecê-los e descobrir suas características profissionais e pessoais. Tenho uma Psicóloga do Trabalho que está desenvolvendo alguns testes para mim, ela é trouxa, infelizmente não pode aplicá-los, mas eu a contratei e expliquei o contexto, excluindo a magia. — Edgar explicou. — Quando o testarmos vamos tentar descobrir se são empreendedores, inovadores, flexíveis, se aceitam ordens ou divisão de comando, se estão abertos a aprender e assim por diante. Os testes nos ajudarão, mas eles são apenas uma etapa. Outra etapa é uma entrevista de nós três com cada um deles, esperemos que eles sejam sinceros em suas respostas. Outra será uma apresentação minha dos problemas que identifico em seus negócios, vou analisar cada um dos seus empreendimentos e descobrir as desvantagens, os erros, as falhas e apontar para cada um deles.

— O senhor espera que eles se mostrem abertos a fazerem de modo diferente ao que fazem agora, a ouvirem e aprenderem com o senhor. Aqueles que não aceitarem as críticas ou o mandarem para o inferno não serão escolhidos. — Disse Harry entendendo. — Não pensei que precisaria fazer tudo isso.

— Poderíamos nos associar a todos desta pilha, Harry ou qualquer um que apareça na porta, mas as chances de fracasso seriam infinitamente maiores. Em uma empresa, você faz a seleção e treinamento ao contratar funcionários, assim terá os melhores disponíveis trabalhando para você. Para ser um sócio da GER Empreendimentos precisamos ser igualmente rigorosos ou tudo se tornará uma bagunça.

— Ok, e como o senhor sabe quais desses negócios são bons negócios para investirmos? — Perguntou Harry.

— Essa é uma questão importante. Primeiro temos a contabilidade dos negócios informais de cada pessoa com quem conversamos e conversaremos futuramente. Isso nos dá uma noção e estimativa de procura do produto, uma projeção razoavelmente precisa dos aumentos destes lucros diante da possibilidade de vendas a partir de uma loja física e com boa localização. — Explicou Edgar e apresentou uma planilha. — Mercado, qualidade do produto, propaganda, custo do produto, funcionários, aluguel custo final de venda. Tudo isso entra nesta planilha e ao calcularmos os números vemos em uma projeção se há possiblidade de lucros e da empresa se manter. Parece um pouco adivinhação, mas quando se trata de números você vai descobrir que eles são bem precisos.

Harry acenou olhando para as colunas, vermelha e azul, positiva e negativa, no fim um lado se comparava ao outro e o resultado final poderia pender para um lado ou outro.

— Mas isso não está completamente decidido, Harry, não queremos dispensar ninguém apenas porque a projeção de lucros é baixa ou nenhuma. Estamos buscando maneiras de aumentar os lucros, não apenas com propaganda, mas com diversificação de produtos de vendas. Esse aqui, por exemplo. — Apontou o Sr. Falc ao pegar uma pasta azul. — David Coleman vende artigos de quadribol...

— Oh... eu o conheço, comprei minha vassoura dele e outras coisas de quadribol, parece ser um cara legal. — Disse Harry.

— Tivemos a mesma impressão, muito entusiasmado e cheio de vontade de trabalhar, não tem dinheiro para investir e deixou claro que não se importa de ter um sócio investidor. — Explicou Edgar. — Mas seu negócio esbarra na concorrência, a Loja Qualidades Quadribol existe a séculos, literalmente, e as pessoas conhecem e estão acostumadas a comprar nesta loja que tem uma posição central. — Disse ele apontando para o mapa onde se localizava a loja mencionada e abrindo a pasta, mostrou uma planilha. — E essa é a projeção de lucros para a loja do Sr. Coleman.

Harry leu e arregalou os olhos, não esperava isso.

— Ele seria engolido, tem um negativo enorme! — Disse ele espantado.

— Exato, a loja, Quadribol Company iria à falência em poucos meses e com prejuízos enormes para a GER. — Disse Edgar realista.

— Mas o que podemos fazer para impedir isso? Para ajudá-los a se tornarem empresas de sucesso? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Além de tudo o que falamos até agora, ao escolher um negócio temos que inovar, evoluir, modernizar, diversificar. Depende, cada caso é um caso, neste do Sr. Coleman a proposta que apresentaremos para ele é que sua loja se transforme de Quadribol Company para Sports Company. — Explicou Edgar ao apontar o novo slogan, cores e proposta. — Assim ao em vez de artigos de quadribol a loja oferecerá artigos esportivos diversos, pensando que muitos nascidos trouxas e mestiços serão seus clientes, porque não ter equipamentos de outros esportes.

— Claro! E não apenas bolas ou luvas e chuteiras, mas camisas de times de futebol, adesivos, chaveiros, canecas. Não apenas equipamentos para treinos de esporte, mas também físicos, roupas para ginástica, natação. Isso é incrível! — Harry disse animado. — Terry adora o Arsenal e o Dean Thomas é fã do West Ham, meu capitão torce para o Chelsea. E vários outros comprariam para si ou para presentes para seus familiares trouxas.

— Exatamente! — Edgar mostrou um grande sorriso. — Temos inúmeros negócios e inúmeras ideias, ainda falta entrevistarmos muitos dos informais. E, assim que tivermos um grande número de projetos individuais, começaremos a seleção etapa por etapa. Depois abriremos cada loja, Harry, sua ideia foi brilhante e o mundo mágico nunca mais será o mesmo.

— Bem, sem querer ser desmancha prazeres, mas temos que contratar ajuda, o escritório está vazio e não conseguiremos fazer tudo isso sozinhos. — Disse Falc sorrindo com seus entusiasmos.

— Mas é por isso que eu pedi aos nascidos trouxas do 7º ano para vir aqui, Sr. Falc, essa é outra fase da minha ideia. — Disse Harry sorrindo animado.

— Outra fase? Acredito que não me falou sobre ela. — Disse ele curioso.

— Bem, antes tinha que pensar em como fazer isso e eu conversei com minha amiga Penny, ela é mestiça e uma Ravenclaw muito inteligente. Está indo para o 6º ano e tem nos ajudado com as infiltrações dos alunos nas aulas extras. — Explicou Harry. — E ela me ajudou a pensar em uma maneira de ajudar os alunos de Hogwarts e os que estão se formando sem fazer caridade. Basicamente, receberemos os nascidos trouxas e também mestiços, podemos claro fazer uma seleção como a que o senhor mencionou, Sr. King. A GER oferecerá estágios durante os verões para esses alunos nos diversos negócios e aqueles que se mostrarem interessados, com potencial e caráter oferecemos a oportunidade de emprego e bolsas de estudo. Esse será um braço da GER, que se chamará Divisão Evans, em homenagem a minha mãe. Ele tem o objetivo que ajudar, treinar, capacitar e qualificar os nascidos trouxas e mestiços que não tem condições financeiras para isso e que não recebem apoio, seja do Ministério ou de Hogwarts.

Harry terminou e encarou os três adultos, Sirius apenas sorria com orgulho e olhos emocionados. Sr. Falc fazia anotações e o Sr. Edgar o encarava abismado.

— Isso é... brilhante, se conseguirmos ajudar mesmo que seja uma geração inteira, Harry, nada será o mesmo em nosso mundo. — Disse ele emocionado.

— E algo tão simples, maravilhoso, mas simples. Como, que ninguém nunca pensou nisso antes? — Sr. Falc falou suavemente, distraído continuou a escrever e parecia falar consigo mesmo.

— Divisão Evans, é perfeito e uma linda homenagem, Harry, você é incrivelmente inspirador. Gostaria de oferecer as Fábricas Blacks para participar com os estágios e colocações de trabalho, além de contribuir com as bolsas de estudos. — Disse Sirius solenemente.

— Muito bem, parece que teremos muitos jovens candidatos a entrevistar nos próximos dias. Precisamos de recepcionista, assistentes e muito mais. E precisaremos entrar em contato com os jovens estudantes, creio que 5º, 6º 7º anos podem receber ofertas de estágios, no próximo verão, neste é impossível organizar tudo. — Disse Edgar entusiasmado.

— Penny ajudará e a Hermione também quer participar, Sr. Edgar, Terry e eu também estaremos aqui sempre que possível durante o verão. Eu escrevi para a Penny e dei seu endereço Sr. Falc, ela está com a lista de nascidos trouxas e mestiços que frequentam Hogwarts. Praticamente todos frequentaram as reuniões do Covil e conseguimos seus nomes e dados. Nós o chamamos de os infiltrados. — Informou Harry solícito.

— Lista? Ora, mas isso será de grande ajuda, mas o que são essas reuniões do Covil e esses tais infiltrados? — Edgar perguntou confuso.

Enquanto o Sr. Falc pedia licença e deixava a sala por alguns minutos, Harry explicou tudo sobre as aulas extras dos puros-sangues e como eles conseguiram infiltrar os mestiços e nascidos trouxas. Explicou sobre como eles contaram sobre as discriminações e dificuldades de se conseguir empregos depois de formados, sobre como a maioria voltou aos estudos trouxas. Sr. Edgar ouviu tudo com olhos arregalados e exclamações de espanto.

— Incrível, absolutamente maravilhoso. Falc tem razão, ideias tão simples e colocadas em práticas por uma criança de 11 anos, me sinto um tolo, tantos anos esperando que alguém fizesse algo e nunca percebi que não agir é exatamente o que alimenta essa sociedade preconceituosa. — Disse Edgar assombrado e envergonhado. — Sinto muito, Harry, não ter feito nada antes, por ter sido apenas mais uma peça, uma mola em toda essa engrenagem que permite todo esse horror.

— Eu não fiz sozinho, Sr. Edgar, meus amigos me ajudaram. — Harry disse tímido pelos elogios, viu Sirius sorrir e negar com a cabeça e acrescentou rápido. — E se tem algo que tudo isso me mostrou é que sozinho ninguém faz nada, precisamos no unir e assim conseguiremos mudanças. Esses são apenas pequenos passos, um dia teremos que lutar na Suprema Corte e dentro do Ministério.

— Sim, mas esses pequenos passos ajudarão centenas de pessoas, Harry e ainda, você e seus amigos estão abrindo os olhos dessas crianças, cada uma delas se tornarão adultos menos ignorantes e passivos. São como pedrinhas que se solta em uma montanha, elas rolam e se tornam uma avalanche, você, Harry Potter começou uma avalanche de mudanças que atingirão o mundo mágico nos próximos anos e não há como ninguém a deter. — Edgar disse solenemente.

Harry sorriu e olhou para o padrinho que acenou concordando com as palavras ditas pelo Sr. Edgar.

— Bom, é exatamente isso que eu quero e, na verdade, isso é apenas o começo. — Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso de seu pai e os olhos verdes brilhando de sua mãe, Sirius quase se engasgou de emoção. — Sirius?

— Não é nada, Harry, apenas estou muito feliz de estar aqui, ao seu lado e vendo a pessoa incrível que você é. Quando estava preso, eu tinha perdido a esperança e me sinto muito grato... —Sua voz se embargou. — Desculpe, estou sendo tolo.

— Não está não, nós somos família e é muito bom estar com a família, tudo é mais especial agora que eu tenho uma família de verdade. Tem momentos em que eu nem acredito, penso que estou sonhando. — Disse Harry sorrindo tímido.

— Bem, se vocês estão sonhando e de alguma forma eu acabei no sonho de vocês, sinceramente, espero que nunca acordem. Esse é o melhor sonho do mundo e não quero sair dele. — Disse Edgar com seu sorriso brilhante.

Sirius e Harry ririam e Edgar logo os acompanhou, neste momento Sr. Falc entrou e não estava sozinho, uma jovem adolescente de óculos e cabelos cumpridos e castanhos estava ao seu lado.

— Olha quem eu encontrei em minha sala de espera. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Penny! — Gritou Harry animado.

— Harry Potter! Onde diabos você esteve? Desapareceu de Hogwarts, não responde minhas cartas, apenas no sábado recebi sua coruja com uma mensagem para vir até aqui, mas nenhuma outra explicação. — Disse Penélope Clearwater nem um pouco animada.

Mas Harry ignorou sua zanga e enquanto ela desabafava caminhou até parar a sua frente e sorrindo, disse:

— Eu também senti sua falta, Penny. — E a abraçou com força.

Isso a desconcertou completamente e toda a zanga passou em um instante e ela o apertou em um forte abraço.

— Harry, se você pensa que vai me enrolar..., mas eu senti sua falta também, muito mesmo. — Disse ela suavemente contra seu cabelo.

— Sinto muito o desencontro, Penny, mas eu não recebi nenhuma de suas cartas ou de Hermione e Neville, penso que alguém está roubando minha correspondência. — Explicou ele suavemente. — Minha carta chegou até você porque eu mandei minha coruja, Edwiges.

— Oh... isso explica então, ainda bem que você previu algo assim, não escrevi nada comprometedor e sei que a Hermione também não escreveria, como nos aconselhou. — Disse ela bagunçando seus cabelos. — Desculpe ficar brava, estava preocupada com seu silencio e logo após deixar a escola daquele jeito.

— Tudo bem, deixa eu te apresentar todo mundo. — Disse Harry e depois das apresentações eles se sentaram.

— Desculpem-me todos, eu apenas estava muito preocupada que algo tivesse acontecido com o Harry, não quis chegar assim sendo tão grosseira. — Disse Penny envergonhada.

— Está tudo bem, Penny, sua preocupação é justa e apenas nos mostra que você é a pessoa certa para trabalhar conosco. Muito obrigada por se preocupar com meu afilhado. — Disse Sirius galante e Penny corou.

— Eu... bem, de nada, Sr. Black, quer dizer, eu gosto muito do Harry e... — Ela gaguejou e Harry sorriu divertido.

— Fico feliz e nada desse negócio de Sr. Black, esse era meu pai e ele era um homem terrível, acredite. Apenas Sirius está bom. — Disse ele com um sorriso brilhante, agora que recuperara o peso e parte da antiga forma, ele era um homem muito bonito.

Penny arregalou os olhos e corou ainda mais. Harry, com pena da amiga, decidiu interferir.

— Penny, você trouxe a lista?

— Lista? Ah! Sim, sim a lista. Eu trouxe, Harry, aqui está. — Disse um pouco afobada Penny e estendeu a lista dos infiltrados. — Eu teria vindo mais cedo, mas não sabia se era possível ou seguro, fiquei um pouco no escuro, Harry. Você já escreveu para a Hermione? Ela estará aflita se não receber notícias suas.

— Eu já escrevi para ela e Neville também, infelizmente, não recebi nenhuma resposta ainda, mas acredito que como Edwiges te alcançou deve tê-los alcançado também. — Explicou Harry dando de ombros.

— Precisamos descobrir porque você não está recebendo suas cartas, Harry, isso é muito sério. — Disse Sr. Falc. — E foi inteligente de sua parte avisar seus amigos para não escrever nada comprometedor.

—Eu tive receio que com tudo o que planejamos durante o verão, bem, temi que Dumbledore pudesse tentar alguma coisa, como ler minha correspondência. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— Dumbledore? Porque ele roubaria suas cartas? — Edgar perguntou surpreso.

Suspirando, Harry bagunçou os cabelos, não queria falar disso, as pessoas que sabiam sobre toda essa bagunça eram as únicas que ele queria que soubessem.

— Prefiro que mudemos de assunto, Sr. Edgar, essa questão é complicada e ainda tenho algumas perguntas antes de ir para os meus estudos da tarde. — Disse ele timidamente.

— Claro, Harry. Quais são suas perguntas? — Disse ele nem um pouco chateado.

— Bem, primeiro, Penny, depois o Sr. Edgar vai lhe explicar tudo e te dizer no que você pode ajudá-lo. Eu a contratei, mas oficialmente, é ele e o Sr. Falc que cuidam das formalidades, mesmo assim quero lhe dar as boas-vindas. A GER Empreendimentos tem muita sorte de contar com sua ajuda. — Disse Harry solenemente.

— Eu... me sinto honrada com sua confiança, Harry e quero muito ajudar, estou disponível por todo o verão e podem contar comigo... — Penny sorriu emocionada.

— Espero que saiba o que está falando, Srta. Penny, porque vamos precisar de muita ajuda, você é, basicamente, nossa primeira contratação. Depois vou lhe informar em detalhes tudo o que já foi feito e nossos próximos passos, seus horários de trabalho e honorários. — Sr. Edgar disse sorrindo em boas-vindas.

— Muito obrigada, Sr. Schubert. — Disse ela sorrindo animada.

— Bem, eu queria perguntar sobre o aluguel que estão nas planilhas, Sr. Edgar, quando tive a ideia de comprar todos os imóveis disponíveis do Beco Diagonal, pensei que eles seriam utilizados sem que um aluguel fosse cobrado, afinal seremos os sócios de cada negócio, certo? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Boa pergunta e a resposta é complexa, Harry. A GER é uma empresa que se envolverá em diversos ramos e precisamos sempre ter em mente que, enquanto importante ajudar e desenvolver pessoas, não estamos aqui para fazer caridade. — Edgar falou seriamente. — Para a GER se manter, crescer e ajudar mais e mais pessoas precisamos obter lucros, não para encher um cofre em Gringotes, mas para termos recursos para continuarmos com nossos empreendimentos. Compreende até aqui?

— Sim, senhor.

— Bom, um dos ramos ou divisões da GER é o imobiliário. A empresa investiu boa parte de seu capital inicial nestes imóveis e precisa recuperar o investimento. Assim a Divisão Imobiliária receberá aluguel da Divisão de Negócios e os associados, que estarão alugando esses prédios e assim teremos um fluxo de capital para continuar a investir neste setor ou redistribuir para outras divisões. — Edgar explicou bem claro. — Essa é a maneira correta de se trabalhar, você não pode misturar tudo e não saber para onde foi o dinheiro porque se não a empresa vira um poço sem fundo e logo você terá que colocar dinheiro de novo e isso mostraria uma má administração. O capital inicial deve ser dobrado, triplicado e reinvestido. Faz sentido?

— Sim, Sr. Edgar, faz muito sentido e é bom que trabalhemos com clareza assim, pois não quero que ninguém se ofenda pensando que estamos fazendo caridade. — Disse Harry muito sério e olhando para o Sr. Falc, continuou. — Também queria saber sobre o Caldeirão Furado? Não conseguimos comprar?

— Não, infelizmente, o proprietário Tom, que também é o barman, disse não ter interesse em vender e, na verdade, alegou que tem uma sobrinha neta, Hannah Abbott e que pretende lhe legar o Caldeirão como herança. — Explicou Sr. Falc chateado.

— Hannah! Ela é do meu ano e muito legal. — Harry ficou pensativo. — Não tem mais nada que possamos fazer? Oferecer mais dinheiro? Sociedade? Se ele puder deixar metade do Caldeirão para ela e com maior lucro não seria mais vantajoso?

— E eu pensei em tudo isso durante as negociações, na verdade, Edgar me ajudou com uma projeção do aumento dos lucros com as mudanças que pretendemos fazer. Mostrei nosso projeto e, no fim, isso o fez recuar decididamente. — Sr. Falc parecia bem irritado.

— O que? O senhor mostrou nossas ideias para um novo Caldeirão, aumento dos lucros e ele não quis nem discutir a possibilidade de uma sociedade? — Harry estava inconformado.

— Na verdade, ouvir nossas ideias o fez nem querer continuar as negociações, Tom disse que o Caldeirão é uma tradição no mundo mágico, existe daquela maneira a mais de 300 anos e sempre pertenceu a alguém de sua família, seu sangue. Ele é um Abbott, ainda que seu sobrenome seja Gump e disse querer continuar a tradição, quando ouviu sobre as mudanças que faríamos ao comprar o Caldeirão ou parte dele ficou muito zangado. Não creio que vamos dissuadi-lo, Harry, lamento. — Sr. Falc explicou e Harry ficou muito, mas, muito irritado.

— Tradição! Existem tradições que não se defendem eternamente e não é uma questão de lucros ou status, mas a entrada para o principal centro comercial do mundo mágico britânico é uma vergonha e precisa ser reformada. — Harry falou com firmeza. — Como podemos atrair mais compradores, turistas se a pousada que as hospeda é uma espelunca, a comida uma fraude e a limpeza parece que ainda não foi inventada.

— Concordo com tudo isso, Harry e sua indignação é muito justa. — Edgar disse e sorrindo brilhantemente, continuou. — Eu tenho uma ideia para resolvermos essa questão, aqui. — Disse ele trazendo o mapa do Beco Diagonal a frente da mesa. — Está vendo esses primeiros Becos Mortos depois que entramos pelo Caldeirão? No lado direito temos a Editora Aprilis, a GER, e tem mais dois antes do fim da viela. E do lado esquerdo temos 4 prédios na viela lateral e o prédio da esquina também foi comprado por Falc. Isso nos dá um enorme espaço, 5 prédios e a entrada seria praticamente a primeira porta que todos veriam ao entrar no Beco Diagonal. — Explicou ele animado.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao visualizar a ideia do Sr. Edgar.

— Isso... Sr. Edgar, sua ideia é brilhante! — Disse Harry eufórico.

— Que ideia? — Sirius perguntou confuso. — Ele apenas apontou os imóveis no mapa.

— Também não entendi. — Sr. Falc disse curioso.

— Eu entendi e me preocupa o que vai acontecer com o Caldeirão depois que o senhor conseguir convencer o dono a vender. — Considerou Penny preocupada.

— Convencer? Espera. O que esses cincos prédios que Edgar apontou os faz considerar que no futuro convenceremos o Tom a vender o Caldeirão Furado? — Perguntou Falc surpreso.

Harry sorriu com as expressões semelhantes dele e de seu padrinho, esses Gryffindors, pensou ele, mas decidiu não provocar.

— Simples, realizaremos os planos que tínhamos para o Caldeirão aqui nestes 5 prédios, faremos um grande hotel, com acomodações limpas, seguras e confortáveis. Com uma bonita decoração, não precisa ser luxuosa, longe disso, mas acolhedora e que nos ajude a atrair turistas de todo o Reno Unido e até de países do continente. — Explicou Harry animado. — Porque vir e apenas fazer as compras em um dia? Com o aumento do número de lojas, opções de compras, porque não se hospedar dentro do Beco, confortavelmente. E com boa comida, isso é muito importante, teremos o melhor restaurante do mundo mágico. Serviremos comidas de todos os lugares, América, África, Ásia, além do melhor da Europa, Espanha, Itália, Grécia, França e claro a nossa comida mais saborosa e tradicional. Seremos uma referência internacional.

— Oh... Harry esse poderia ser o nome, Hotel Internacional, Intercontinental. — Disse Penny com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu gosto. — Disse Harry com um grande sorriso.

— É uma ótima localização. Claro, o Caldeirão seria o ideal, mas ainda assim eu posso ver o Hotel se tornando um grande sucesso. — Disse Falc olhando o mapa com atenção.

— E, quando o inaugurarmos o Caldeirão se esvaziará rapidamente. — Edgar continuou explicando sua ideia. — Claro, sempre haverá aqueles sujeitos que preferem um lugar como o Caldeirão para negócios escusos, mas a grande maioria dos frequentadores do Beco migrarão para o novo e muito melhor hotel e restaurante.

— O Caldeirão não vai resistir a concorrência e depois de um tempo aposto que o Tom vai vender. — Disse Sirius compreendendo tudo. — Mas, se o Hotel já estará pronto, o que farão com o Caldeirão Furado? Penny está certa, depois não poderão ter dois hotéis um ao lado do outro.

— Podemos transformar em um Pub típico inglês, mas limpo e com comida simples e boa, nada daquela caverna suja e escura. Podemos reformar e transformar em uma pousada com hospedagem mais barata para aqueles que tem menos recursos ou que preferem um ambiente mais simples. — Edgar deu de ombros. — Tem muitas outras coisas que podemos pensar e até lá com certeza teremos uma ideia do que exatamente o Beco Diagonal necessita, ainda que acredite que manter a tradição do Pub/Pousada me parece o melhor.

— Eu concordo, apenas precisamos que seja um lugar que as pessoas sintam vontade de voltar e não retornem apenas por obrigação. — Harry se levantou e deu a volta na mesa. — Não sei como os pais trouxas deixam seus filhos irem para Hogwarts depois de entrarem pela primeira vem no mundo mágico por aquele lugar. Sinceramente, não entendo como ninguém faz nada sobre algo tão óbvio. Sr. Falc e sobre essa área que está em preto aqui, não tem nada construído? — Ele apontou para o mapa do lado oposto a entrada do Beco.

— Ah, Harry, essa é a Travessa do Tranco, o lugar está cheio de prédios velhos e decrépitos, o mundo criminoso tomou conta do lugar, infelizmente. — Explicou Falc muito sério.

— Criminosos? — Harry se surpreendeu.

— Sim, a todos os tipos de negócios e pessoas aqui, lojas com produtos amaldiçoados e proibidos de vender, com material roubado. Pubs com pessoas da pior qualidade e até ladrões e assassinos, mendigos nas ruas, bordeis e.… eu não devia falar sobre isso. — Falc se interrompeu, Harry o olhou confuso e quando Penny corou vermelho escarlate, sua confusão aumentou.

— O que é um bordel? — Perguntou e viu todos corarem levemente, menos Sirius que soltou uma gargalhada.

— Meu afilhado, acredito que estamos atrasados em uma pequena conversa. — Disse ele rindo ainda mais da confusão do Harry.

— Ok, zombarias a parte, porque ninguém faz nada sobre isso? Quer dizer, se os crimes acontecem e todos sabem, porque os Aurores não os prendem e fecham as lojas? — Perguntou sem entender. — E os mendigos, nós podemos ajudar? Oferecer emprego? Ou algo?

— Harry, não creio que seja tão simples assim, um sistema criminoso estabelecido não desaparece do dia para a noite e para prender precisa-se de provas...

— Entendi, não precisa explicar Sr. Falc, ninguém faz nada sobre isso pelo mesmo motivo que ninguém faz nada sobre tudo o mais que está errado em nossa sociedade, tradição, preguiça, talvez até porque se beneficiam e muito, muita maldita indiferença. — Disse Harry irritado. — Sirius, acredito que é você quem deve resolver isso aqui. — Disse ele apontando para o ponto negro.

— Eu? Como assim? — Perguntou ele surpreso.

— Você é Sirius Black, o herdeiro da família mais escura do mundo mágico e a partir de agora decidiu entrar na concorrência com os criminosos da Travessa do Tranco. — Explicou Harry com um sorriso malicioso, seu padrinho arregalou os olhos. — Vai comprar os prédios um por um, a GER também tentará comprar o que puder ou os que não quiserem lhe vender. Converse com os Aurores, você deu um bom dinheiro para eles aumentarem seus números e melhorarem seus treinamentos. Exija que uma operação seja feita para tirar o máximo possível de pessoas dos seus confortáveis trabalhos criminosos e que os aurores praticamente habitem a Travessa, com vigilância, batidas, trabalho de guarda e o que mais for necessário.

— Isso é brilhante! — Edgar exclamou animado. — Se os aurores realmente fizerem seus trabalhos com competência, inibirão os criminosos que verão seus lucros caírem e estarão mais suscetíveis a venderem seus prédios ou abandonar a Travessa. Claro, eles ainda farão seus "negócios" em outro lugar, mas...

— Não no Beco Diagonal! Não podemos querer atrair pessoas de todos os lugares e nos tornarmos o melhor centro comercial mágico do mundo com uma Travessa a pouco passos que é, literalmente, um ponto negro em nossa sociedade e que ainda por cima demonstra a nossa incompetência em lidar com a criminalidade. — Disse Harry indignado.

— Esse será um projeto de longo prazo, Harry e teremos que pensar no que fazer com as pessoas que vivem lá e não são criminosas. — Disse Falc e começou a fazer anotações.

— Vamos revitalizar o lugar, Sr. Falc. Foi essa a palavra que a Srta. Shaw usou hoje no Centro Esportivo, antes o bairro era um dos mais pobres e violentos de Londres, mas com a construção do Centro e a retirada dos adolescentes das ruas os números de crimes diminuíram e eles estão sempre trabalhando na revitalização do bairro. — Disse Harry caminhando de um lado ao outro. — Remodelação das casas e comércios, apoio aos centros de saúdes e comunitários e, bem, coisas que não importem tanto aqui no Beco, mas poderemos estudar caso a caso o que cada uma dessas pessoas precisam.

— Sim! Harry, isso é uma grande ideia, depois que os bandidos desaparecerem ficarão apenas os mais pobres e infelizes que vivem ou trabalham neste lugar. — Disse Penny, ainda um pouco corada. — Podemos comprar suas casas e comércios, eles podem viver em outro lugar, podemos auxiliar que encontrem novas moradias e aqueles que só trabalham lá ou vivem na rua podemos oferecer empregos.

— Eu sei que vocês são jovens e otimistas, mas duvido que será tão simples assim e, Harry, você está certo, a Travessa do Tranco é uma mancha que evidencia nossa incompetência e indiferença, mas estaremos lidando com todos os tipos de pessoas aqui, algumas más, desonestas que se aproveitarão de qualquer ajuda e não hesitarão em nos apunhalar pelas costas. Outras serão pessoas doentes e incapazes de se manterem em um trabalho que...

— Não podemos deixar vivendo miseravelmente nas ruas. — Harry disse com veemência. — Sr. Falc, eu entendo que existem milhares de mendigos trouxas e seria impossível dar moradias a todos, por isso existem Abrigos, mas eu também tenho certeza que o número de bruxos na mesma situação é bem menor. Assim proporcionalmente as dificuldades também serão menores e seremos inteligentes, lidaremos com cada caso com cuidado, quem estiver doente receberá tratamento, quem precisa de emprego e qualificação daremos e quem precisa ir para a prisão e não for esperto para fugir... — Harry fez uma pausa e olhou para o padrinho o questionando com o olhar.

Sirius que ouviu tudo com seriedade acenou, sabia exatamente o que fazer e sua mente já estava cheio de ideias e talvez, pensou, sentindo a adrenalina percorrê-lo, essa era exatamente a oportunidade que precisava para realizar seu antigo sonho de ser um auror.

— Vou aceitar seu desafio, a Família Black assumirá a Travessa do Tranco, mas Falc está certo, não é um projeto de meses, serão anos para revitalizar e reconstruir aquela área. Confia em mim? — Disse ele se levantando e olhando seu afilhado nos olhos.

— Confio. A família Potter o ajudará no que precisar. — Disse ele sorrindo tímido.

— E eu também. — Disse Penny se colocando de pé apressada.

— Vou ajudar no que for necessário, podem contar comigo. — Disse Edgar sorrindo e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de alegria.

— Os Boots também auxiliarão no que precisarem e será um grande prazer ajudar. — Disse Falc sorrindo.

Harry sorriu animado, sua avalanche acabou de ficar um pouco maior.


	39. Primeiros Passos

Capitulo 38

A sala de reunião ficou em silencio por alguns instantes com todos sorrindo animados com a expectativa e desejo de melhorar o mundo que todos eles amavam. Até que a barriga de Harry resolveu se pronunciar e roncou audivelmente. Todos riram e Harry corou.

— Bem, acho que meu estômago deixou claro que estou faminto, preciso ir almoçar antes das minhas aulas da tarde. — Disse ele e olhando em volta, perguntou. — Então, quem vai me levar?

— Eu o levarei, Harry, também vou almoçar antes de voltar ao meu escritório. — Disse Sr. Falc e pegando seu terno da cadeira, explicou. — Tudo ficará mais fácil quando ligarmos o flu da lareira lá embaixo na recepção, creio que até quarta-feira estará conectado.

— Eu vou com vocês, depois tenho umas visitas para fazer. — Disse Sirius pegando sua jaqueta de couro marrom.

— Bem, nós almoçaremos por aqui e começaremos a trabalhar, Harry assim que tiver uma reunião marcada com os alunos que se formaram comunico a você. — Disse Edgar.

Harry acenou e explicou seus dias e horas livres, e o Sr. Edgar prometeu marcar a reunião em algum destes horários.

— Boa sorte e bom trabalho, Penny, Sr. Edgar, não hesitem em me chamar para o que precisarem e obrigada, de verdade, por me ajudarem a colocar minhas ideias em movimento. — Disse Harry e formalmente apertou suas mãos, encerrando a reunião. — O Sr. também, Sr. Falc e Sirius.

Os mais velhos não riram de sua seriedade ou se sentiram diminuídos por estarem trabalhando para uma criança, aquela não era afinal, uma criança normal e isso nada tinha a ver com seu estupido apelido.

Depois eles desceram pelo elevador e se separaram, Sirius saiu primeiro, discretamente, e Sr. Falc e Harry em seguida, ainda não tinham oficialmente se encontrado, assim eram necessários cuidados extras.

— Creio que deveremos esperar pouco mais de uma semana antes de sermos visto com o Sirius, qualquer um de nós. E você, particularmente, não deve ser visto ou associado a GER Empreendimentos. — Explicou o Sr. Falc suavemente quando se aproximavam do ponto de aparatação do Beco. — Pelo menos até conseguirmos o fim da tutela.

Harry apenas acenou e quando chegou ao Chalé contou a Sra. Serafina e aos seus irmãos sobre sua manhã durante o almoço, sem entrar em detalhes que os pequenos não entenderiam.

— Então, Penny já está trabalhando? Hermione deve estar ansiosa para voltar e ajudar, tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer, também gostaria de ajudar. — Disse Terry ansioso.

— Sinceramente, acredito que você e o Harry devem se concentrar em estudar e aproveitar o verão, isso também vale para a Hermione, todos vocês são muito jovens para pensarem em trabalhar. — Disse Sra. Serafina preocupada.

— Eu concordo, querida, mas eles apenas ajudarão aqui e ali, o Harry será o mais necessário, pois temos que o consultar em algumas decisões, quanto a Terry, Hermione e, até mesmo Neville, tenho certeza que encontraremos algo em que todos podem ajudar sem tirar tempo de estudo e diversão. — Apontou o Sr. Falc e ela acenou ainda hesitante.

— Desde que não atrapalhe a agenda de estudo, tudo bem, mas ainda acho que vocês devem aproveitar o verão, estar com seus irmãos, brincar e apenas serem garotos de 12 anos. Sei que tudo isso é importante, mas vocês não devem crescer rápido demais. Confiem que os adultos estão fazendo o que os adultos fazem. — Disse ela e seu foco principal era no Harry que a olhou pensativo.

Uma parte dele desconfiava dos adultos naturalmente e outra queria lembrar que nenhum adulto fizera nada antes, mas olhando para seus irmãos e seus rostos inocentes, sentiu seu coração se encher de amor, olhou também para Sirius que desde que se sentaram para almoçar pouco dissera, distraído e completamente concentrado no desafio que Harry lhe lançara. Tinha apenas algumas semanas com eles e então estariam de volta a Hogwarts e seriam meses até o Natal, olhando para o Terry viu sua expressão pensativa e acenando os dois concordaram, silenciosamente.

— A senhora está certa, Sra. Serafina, não tínhamos pensado em tudo isso, mas na verdade nossos estudos são muito importantes, assim como passar tempo com a família. Acredito que o senhor Edgar vai ter que se virar sem nós, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry muito sério e preocupado.

— Claro, vou dizer a ele, o chamaremos apenas quando for necessário, Harry e claro que se tiverem alguma ideia, vocês e seus amigos, é sempre bem-vinda. — Disse o Sr. Falc positivamente. — E quanto a Chester? Ele estará de volta na quarta-feira. Você leu alguma coisa do relatório que te entreguei ontem?

— Sim, li todo o relatório ontem depois do jantar e tenho montes de perguntas, queria saber se posso contratar alguém, um investidor para administrar meus investimentos no mundo trouxa, Sr. Falc. Tem que ser alguém de confiança já que um contrato mágico não poderá ser assinado. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Preciso também que seja alguém com conhecimento do comércio internacional e a economia global.

— Pensei que pretendia que o Sr. Niall continuasse a cuidar de seus investimentos, Harry? — Sra. Serafina perguntou sem entender.

— E eu pretendia, ou pelo menos deixar que ele supervisionasse todos os investimentos que eu fizesse, mas o Sr. Niall me escreveu uma carta e explicou que descobriu um problema cardíaco, seu médico recomendou a aposentadoria. Ele foi muito sincero, disse que nunca pensou em parar porque sabia que tinha que cuidar de tudo até poder me passar todas a informações sobre minha herança, mas agora que isso aconteceu, sente-se aliviado e pronto para se aposentar. — Explicou Harry com o cenho franzido. — Escrevi-lhe e disse que vou liberá-lo imediatamente, temos apenas que recolher todos os documentos e transferir para outro escritório depois. Sr. Falc, sei que o senhor não trabalha no mundo mágico, mas poderia ser apenas meu advogado? Ou terei que contratar outro escritório? E quero dar uma bonificação justa ao Sr. Niall por tudo o que fez, ele merece e tenho certeza que vovô Bryan quereria isso.

— Isso é muito generoso, Harry, e acredito que o melhor é contratarmos uma firma de advocacia trouxa. Eu não atuo no mundo trouxa porque não tenho conhecimento das leis trouxas e para supervisionar sua herança e investimentos isso será necessário. Quanto a um investidor, acredito que Chester é sua resposta, ele é formado em economia e comercio exterior e é muito bom em seu trabalho. Seus pais estão completamente envolvidos com a Produtora Colton, mas Chester tem seus pés fincados nos investimentos e negócios. — Explicou o Sr. Falc solicito.

— Oh... o senhor acredita que ele aceitaria ser meu investidor, Sr. Falc? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Bem, só saberemos quando lhe perguntar. Acredito que ele aceitaria, pensando que quando você for adulto assumirá seus próprios negócios e investimentos, assim Chester cuidaria e ensinaria você, não sei, pelos próximos 10 anos ou algo assim. — Disse Falc pensativo. — Vou marcar uma reunião com ele assim que voltar do Caribe e poderemos todos nos sentar e discutir as opções.

Harry acenou preocupado, não queria deixar a herança do seu avô Bryan de lado e muito menos sendo mal administrada. Logo depois Sirius saiu para seus encontros e o Sr. Falc de volta ao escritório e às 13 horas em ponto Adam e Ayana se encontraram na biblioteca para os estudos mágicos com a supervisão de Anne. Os pequenos apenas estavam estudando teoria mágica, etiqueta e outros fatos teóricos. Terry e Harry foram para o solar com a Sra. Serafina para poderem fazer magias.

— Vamos primeiro revisar, quero saber tudo o que sabem de magia prática de cada assunto. Começamos com Feitiço, Terry, você primeiro. — Disse Sra. Serafina em modo professora.

E assim Terry tirou sua varinha e fez cada um dos feitiços aprendidos facilmente. Harry foi em seguida, sua segurança e naturalidade com os feitiços ficou claro, Serafina só vira outra pessoa com tanto talento, Lily Evans, pensou, sorrindo.

— Agora Transfiguração, Terry. — Continuou ela, fazendo pequenas anotações.

Terry melhorara muito em Transfiguração, mas ainda mostrava falta de confiança e os mais difíceis tinha que repetir duas vezes. Harry tinha mais força mental e não precisava repetir, mas não era fácil ou natural, exigia muita concentração e era feito com mais lentidão. Depois de mais anotações, ela falou.

— Agora, Defesa, Terry.

Terry sabia muito mais magias do que um primeiro ano deveria e se mostrava quase tão seguro com as maldições como se mostrou com os feitiços, mas lhe faltava agressividade, por isso as maldições saiam com menos potência. Quando chegou a vez do Harry, ele hesitou.

— Hum…, posso usar aquela parede, Sra. Serafina?

— A parede? — Serafina ficou confusa.

— Sim, como alvo. — Explicou ele como se fosse óbvio.

— Como alvo, claro, o que estou pensando, hum…e se eu criar um alvo para você? Um segundo. — Disse ela e conjurou uma espécie de manequim de plástico.

Harry olhou para o frágil boneco e coçou a cabeça, a parede do seu quarto tinha inúmeras queimaduras e saliências de seus feitiços, não achava que aquele boneco sobreviveria.

— Tem certeza, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou duvidoso.

— Sim, Harry, vamos lá. — Ela o incentivou e o observou se posicionar.

Harry não mostrou tensão, deu um passo para traz se colocou levemente de lado com seu lado direito a frente. Seu braço esquerdo ele posicionou atrás das costas e sua varinha se ergueu, mas seu corpo de manteve ereto, ombros retos e queixo erguido. Ele, naturalmente, se moveu em segundos para a posição de luta, sua expressão era concentrada e seus olhos focados. E então começou uma sucessão de maldições, uma após a outra em uma velocidade impossível. Sua varinha se agitava freneticamente e antes que uma maldição alcançasse o manequim outra deixava a varinha, cores variadas e Harry não gritava, ele falava a maldição, mas não precisava erguer a voz para aumentar seu poder. Na verdade, em poucos segundos a força das maldições destruiu o boneco de plástico o reduzindo a membros disformes, queimados e derretidos no chão e assim a parede se viu vítima dos impactos. De olhos arregalados, Serafina viu a parede interna do solar que dava para a sala de brinquedos das crianças ser queimada e lascada e quando uma rachadura apareceu, lateralmente, ela percebeu que a parede seria pulverizada também.

— Pare! — Gritou a apavorada e quando Harry parou, sua postura mudou voltando ao normal e olhou para ela preocupado.

— Tudo bem, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou docemente com aqueles grandes olhos verdes inocentes e ela não aguentou.

Serafina soltou uma gargalhada e apontando para o boneco derretido e a parede rachada, riu ainda mais, em segundos suas pernas bambearam e ela se sentou no chão segurando o estômago de tanto rir. Terry e Harry logo a acompanhavam e Adam e Ayana ouvindo os risos vieram ver o que acontecia e se contagiaram, apesar de não saberem bem porque, caíram no chão rindo também. Anne ficou na porta olhando sem entender, suspirando, decidiu ir preparar alguns lanches e refrescos, sabia que, depois tanta magia e risos, todos estariam sedentos e famintos.

Depois de muito riso, sanduíches e refrescos, Sra. Serafina disse que as aulas práticas de defesa teriam que esperar até que ela e Falc pensassem em um alvo mais seguro. Harry sugeriu uma parede de pedra como de Hogwarts e contou sobre a parede do seu quarto.

— Oh... por isso que você estava hesitante, prometo que lhe darei atenção da próxima vez. — Disse ela meio envergonhada. — De qualquer forma o Chalé é feito de pedra, mas não tem a magia que as paredes de Hogwarts carregam, teriam que ser magias muito escuras e poderosas para destruir as paredes. Sugiro que daqui a alguns anos, depois que passar a puberdade, você encontre outro alvo, Harry.

Ele acenou e depois todos voltaram aos estudos, Serafina se concentrou em Feitiços e Transfiguração. Feitiços com Terry era apenas repetição e maior repertório, com Harry além de mais repertório, ela apenas o incentivou a começar a lançar os feitiços silenciosamente, reconhecendo que não havia nada que ela pudesse lhe ensinar para ser um melhor feiticeiro. Transfiguração, Terry precisava de incentivo e confiança, maior concentração e Harry apenas de prática e repetição. E os dois precisavam repassar o conteúdo do primeiro ano antes de irem para o segundo com segurança.

Pouco antes de ir embora de volta a Surrey, Harry escreveu para seus amigos mais uma vez, explicando sobre sua desconfiança que alguém estava pegando sua correspondência que não vinham ou iam com sua coruja, lhes enviou uma cópia da agenda de estudos e os convidou para participarem, Hermione, claro, quando retornasse de suas férias. A Neville, ele acrescentou uma carta a Sra. Longbottom pedindo a ela formalmente permissão para que seu neto viesse estudar. Sra. Serafina acrescentou ao seu pedido um convite dos Boots.

— Edwiges, preciso que entregue essas cartas, a Neville primeiro, espere a resposta e depois a Hermione, aguarde sua resposta também. Seja cuidadosa, alguém está roubando minhas cartas, não deixe que ninguém te machuque e viaje segura. — Disse ele a sua amiga, Edwiges piou muito séria e bagunçando seus cabelos voou para o leste.

Enquanto Harry estava passando sua tarde no Chalé estudando, Sirius se encontrava, discretamente, com seu velho amigo, King Shacklebolt em seu escritório na Fábrica de Confecção. King usara o flu, assim nem mesmo seus funcionários sabia de sua presença.

— Então? É uma boa ideia, não é? — Sirius perguntou confiante, ainda que tentasse esconder a ansiedade.

— É uma boa ideia, sem dúvida e mesmo que leve anos tem grandes chances de dar resultado. — Disse King com sua entonação profunda e tranquila.

— Mas? — Sirius questionou percebendo na frase que o auror não estava completamente seguro do plano.

— Mas, você não é um auror, Sirius, não pode trabalhar infiltrado ou disfarçado. Não tem treinamento para isso e duvido que Bones e meu chefe autorizem. — King foi sincero.

— King, isso é besteira! Eu lutei em uma guerra maldita, estive em batalhas com comensais da morte muito mais perigosos que esses idiotas que habitam a Travessa do Tranco. Você sabe disso. — Apontou Sirius irritado.

— Sim e isso foi a mais de 10 anos, você está se recuperando da prisão e não tem treinamento, não estou dizendo que não gosto da sua ideia, mas ela precisa de ajustes. — Disse King em tom definitivo.

Sirius suspirou decepcionado, sabia que podia fazer isso.

— Isso não é justo, você não pode colocar outro auror quando foi minha ideia, além disso tem que ser alguém desconhecido que todos saibam que não é um auror. Eu sou a pessoa perfeita, além de ninguém me ver trabalhando para o Ministério depois de minha prisão injusta, tenho o dinheiro e o sobrenome certos para compor o personagem. — Apontou Sirius confiante. — Vamos lá, King, tenho certeza que se você concordar pode convencer Madame Bones e o Chefe Scrimgeour a concordarem com meu plano.

Desta vez foi King que suspirou, pensativo.

— Se eu concordar e conseguir convencê-los, você está preparado para a reputação que se espalhará sobre você rapidamente no mundo mágico? Todos acreditarão que você virou um criminoso, entende isso, Sirius? — Perguntou King muito sério.

— Eu entendo, as pessoas que me importam saberão a verdade e não é como se eu pretendesse me mudar para a Travessa do Tranco. Depois que vocês fizerem a operação e afastar uma boa parte dos criminosos, comprarei diversos pontos e, claro, isso dará a impressão que minha intenção é continuar a manter as atividades criminosas, mas logo ficará claro que pretendo revitalizar a Travessa e tudo ficará bem. — Apontou Sirius sorrindo entusiasmado. — E quando terminar de comprar cada prédio decrépito, posso começar meu treinamento auror.

— Essa é a parte que não concordo, quero que você comece o treinamento antes, assim que colocarmos essa operação em movimento, se colocarmos. — King se levantou e pensativo apontou para o amigo. — Preciso que esteja ciente dos protocolos e afiado com sua magia, disfarce e físico. Só concordarei se perceber sua evolução, não vou te soltar no meio da Travessa do Tranco sem preparação e algum treinamento.

— Ok, faz sentido e concordo, mas onde realizarei o treinamento auror se não posso ser visto no Ministério e muito treinando com vocês? — Perguntou Sirius interessado.

— Vou pensar em alguma coisa e, se conseguir convencer meus chefes a concordarem com essa missão, criaremos uma história sólida, um plano que não pode ser desviado e se ignorar alguma regra ou ordem, tiro você do caso imediatamente. Entende? — King falou com firmeza e Sirius apenas assentiu sorrindo animado, já podia sentir a adrenalina percorrê-lo com o pensamento de estar em ação. — E essa ideia foi do Harry? Tem certeza?

— Sim, meu afilhado é muito inteligente. Aliás, ele me contou que te conheceu e começará a frequentar o Centro Esportivo que você lhe recomendou neste sábado. — Disse Sirius orgulhoso.

— Verdade? Bem, estarei lá então, quero o treinar em algumas lutas e apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas. Harry me contou o que aconteceu na escola esse ano Sirius, fiquei muito preocupado com ele, percebi um leve SPT e sua magia e espirito precisam de um ritual de purificação. — Disse King, preocupado.

— Eu também soube e, na verdade, vi a lembrança da luta, Harry foi brilhante, King, não poderia estar mais orgulhoso, mas também sei que o que aconteceu foi muito pesado para alguém tão jovem. De qualquer forma, ele está em psicoterapia com alguém de confiança e no sábado depois da academia o levarei para Firenze, acredito que fará bem a nós dois participarmos de um ritual de purificação. — Explicou Sirius enquanto preparava um chá e entregava uma xícara ao seu amigo.

— Voldemort estava lá mesmo? Quer dizer, sei que o Harry não estava mentindo, mas não consigo imaginar que aquele maldito está vivo e que o Harry o derrotou de novo. — Disse King pensativo.

— Vivo, mas fraco e sem corpo, apenas um espectro. É uma dessas coisas que apenas vendo para compreender completamente. Você não contou ao seu chefe? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— E fazer aquele menino ser investigado e que essa história se espalhe? Sinceramente, abafar tudo não é a resposta e o que Dumbledore fez foi errado, mas, se tentássemos fazer a coisa certa agora que o diretor deu sua versão, Harry seria chamado de mentiroso ou pior, por muitos. — King apontou e acrescentou. —Poderia apenas apresentar a verdade para Bones e Scrimgeour, mas não duvido que eles exigissem que uma investigação fosse aberta, Sirius e teríamos que entrevistar todas essas crianças, os professores, Dumbledore.

— E isso seria ruim? King, o diretor deve ser questionado, o que ele fez foi... Não sei nem como descrever suas ações, mas meu afilhado poderia ter sido morto. Seu trabalho como diretor deveria ser, ao menos, reavaliado, supervisionado ou algo assim. — Sirius disse impaciente. — O Conselho de Governadores com certeza não sabia que uma armadilha com um Cerberus foi montada na escola onde centenas de alunos então vivendo. Ou será que Hogwarts não tem mais como sua principal função ser uma escola?

— Eu entendo e como um auror me sinto em conflito, meu primeiro instinto é informar meus superiores e iniciar uma investigação, mas, enquanto podemos manter tudo em sigilo do público em geral, não posso garantir sobre outras pessoas que sabemos não são confiáveis. — King pousou a xícara na mesa e se levantou. — O Ministro seria informado e ele é muito amigo de Malfoy, não se esqueça que o Conselho de Governadores é composto por algumas figuras nada confiáveis, entre eles o próprio Malfoy. Sirius, se eles conseguirem tirar Dumbledore de Hogwarts e descobrirem que Voldemort está vivo no mesmo dia seria catastrófico, isso sem contar o que eles podem tentar fazer com o Harry.

— O Harry? O que quer dizer? Ele estava se defendendo! Tentou com todas as suas forças sobreviver, Harry não tem culpa de nada. — Sirius estava indignado.

— Eu sei disso, você e os Boots, mesmo Dumbledore sabem disso, mas você acredita que alguém como Malfoy não usaria algo assim para caluniá-lo? Para o Ministro ou mesmo na imprensa? O-menino-que-mata, assassino de dois bruxos adultos, o novo Lord das Trevas e poderia pensar em milhões de outras coisas. Fudge é fraco, as pessoas são como gados que seguem o grito mais alto, em um instante Harry poderia ser de um herói para um monstro para eles, Sirius e não duvidaria que fosse acusado criminalmente. Ou pelo menos uma tentativa de acusação e não acredito que você queira que aquele menino passe por tudo isso.

— Não, é claro que não, King, por Merlin, tudo o que mais quero é protegê-lo. — Disse Sirius chocado e pálido ante a visão terrível apresentada pelo amigo.

— Eu também e é por isso que acredito que devemos deixar as coisas como estão, infelizmente, o nosso mundo não nos permite acreditar que Harry seria tratado com justiça. Você, melhor do que ninguém, compreende isso. — King encerrou com sua voz profunda.

Sirius apenas acenou, mesmo que preferisse que Dumbledore fosse responsabilizado pelo que fez, não tentaria conseguir isso as custas do Harry. E, pensou, olhando para seu amigo e talvez futuro mentor, talvez King estivesse certo, revelar tudo e iniciar uma investigação poderia trazer a questão da profecia à tona e Harry já dissera não querer que ninguém soubesse sobre isso. Mas talvez seu afilhado abrisse uma exceção sobre King e o auror poderia os auxiliarem a descobrir como acessar o conteúdo da profecia.

A terça-feira, depois que Anne o pegou em sua casa, começou com estudos trouxas, Sr. Madaki revisou seus estudos do ano e passou uma programação, além de livros, para estudarem. Harry entregou seus relatórios dos livros que o Sr. Madaki lhes entregara em dezembro e foi introduzido ao francês e latim, quando a hora do almoço chegou ele se sentiu muito aliviado, o avô de Terry era meio apavorante. Durante o almoço, Sr. Falc lhe disse que a reunião com os alunos fora agendada para a manhã seguinte, às 8 horas, Harry era bem-vindo, mas Penny, Edgar, Sirius e ele poderiam cuidar de tudo. Ele hesitou, mas depois decidiu ir, tinha a tarde de hoje para estar com Adam e Ayana, Sirius e estudos livres, poderia dedicar a manhã seguinte a GER. Tudo se encaixaria, pensou, tinha apenas que encontrar um equilíbrio entre todos as pessoas importantes de sua vida e seus projetos.

Durante a tarde, Harry voou com Ayana e Terry, depois todos brincaram e desenharam junto com Adam na sala de jogos. Ele jogou uma partida de xadrez com ele e conversaram sobre a escola e magia. Seu irmãozinho tinha muita curiosidade sobre a magia da natureza, as aulas de carpintaria e pediu ao Harry que o ajudasse a se conectar com o bosque. Harry prometeu ajudá-lo se seus pais autorizassem.

No fim da tarde antes de partir, Sirius apareceu e os dois foram para a Abadia, seu padrinho queria conversar e passar um tempo só os dois. Eles foram até a garagem onde ele concertava sua motocicleta, quando a viu Harry arregalou os olhos, lembrava-se dela, de seus sonhos.

— Essa belezinha aqui é uma Triumph 650 T 120 Bonneville de 1959. — Explicou Sirius. — Uma das melhores e mais potentes motos da década de 50, quando eu a comprei na década de 70 muitas outras motos já a haviam superado, mas está aqui era um modelo clássico e além de sua beleza, me permitiu trabalhar em algumas modificações especiais.

— Ela é linda, Sirius. Quando poderemos voar? — Perguntou Harry a rodeando e o sidecar que estava engatado na moto.

— Não até que eu tenha revisado tudo, tanto a mecânica, como a magia. Foi por isso que eu te chamei aqui, queria saber se você quer me ajudar? — Disse Sirius com um sorriso ansioso.

— Eu? Você quer que eu te ajude? Mas eu não entendo nada de motos. — Disse Harry de olhos arregalados de surpresa e animação.

— Bem, eu também não entendia e aprendi. Se você quiser, posso te ensinar e podemos juntos colocá-la para voar. Que me diz? — Sirius se agachou ao seu lado em frente a moto.

— Claro! Será incrível! Quando começamos? — Harry perguntou entusiasmado e ansioso.

— Porque não agora? Temos meia hora antes de te levar para a casa dos seus tios e posso te contar sobre minha conversa com o King sobre a Operação Travessa do Tranco. — Disse Sirius e com a varinha rapidamente transfigurou suas roupas para roupas mais velhas. — A primeira coisa que precisamos fazer é uma limpeza, de cada parte da moto, o tanque de combustível, as velas, as válvulas, filtros e cabos. Enquanto fazemos isso verificamos se algo está desgasto ou quebrado e concertamos ou trocamos. Se necessário compramos peças novas, com peças delicadas e que se exige tanto, você deve sempre ter consciência que é perigo concertar por magia. Se a magia se desgastar você pode se ver com uma peça quebrada em um momento de voo e, bem, isso seria um desastre certo.

Harry concordou e tirando sua varinha começou a imitar seu padrinho, a limpeza em si era feita com magia, mas ainda havia muito trabalho manual, algo que ele gostava e achava relaxante. Estar com Sirius apenas fazia tudo melhor. Eles não tinham muito tempo, mas conseguiram adiantar a limpeza e Sirius pode lhe contar sobre sua primeira reunião com King, inclusive a conversa sobre uma possível investigação dos acontecimentos do fim do ano. E também sua ideia de mostrar a memória da luta para o amigo auror e pedir sua ajuda para descobrir como acessar a profecia.

— Eu concordo com o Sr. King, Sirius, quando contei para meus colegas de ano o que aconteceu, muitos não acreditaram, porque não querem pensar que Voldemort está vivo, porque confiam em Dumbledore. — Disse Harry enquanto lavava a mão suja de óleos e terra. — Eles mesmos me disseram que eu seria motivo de piada ou desconfiança se saísse contando a verdade. Além disso, enquanto não confio em Dumbledore e acredito que ele tem poder demais, não penso que ter Hogwarts em poder de pessoas como Fudge ou Malfoy seja muito bom, na verdade, acredito que seria muito mais perigoso para os alunos.

— Sim, depois de ouvi-lo não pude não concordar também, mas ainda temo pelo perigo que você corre enquanto Dumbledore tem tanto poder. — Disse Sirius e depois de voltar suas roupas ao normal, eles deixaram a garagem e foram para o ponto de aparatação.

— Bem, não a muito que possamos fazer sobre isso, não vou começar uma guerra contra o diretor, ele não é meu inimigo, eu apenas quero o controle sobre minha vida e herança. — Explicou Harry pensativo. — E a punição da ICW ainda não saiu, pode ser que ele perca um pouco de seu poder depois disso.

— Talvez algum poder, mas prestígio? Eu não vejo isso acontecendo. — Disse Sirius e em seguida os aparatou para as árvores do parque e os dois caminharam para o número 4.

— Bem, eu vou pensar sobre sua ideia de contar sobre a profecia ao Sr. King, tenho receio que ele mude de ideia sobre contar aos seus superiores, precisamos ter certeza que manterá segredo. — Disse Harry pensativo e Sirius acenou concordando. — E espero que o Sr. King consiga convencer seus chefes a dar permissão para a Operação Travessa do Tranco e estou muito feliz que você vai se tornar auror como sonhava a tantos anos, Sirius. — Disse Harry e quando entraram na rua dos Alfeneiros acrescentou com o cenho franzido. — E você não ia me explicar o que é um bordel?

Sirius se engasgou com a pergunta e olhando para o afilhado viu sua expressão curiosa e inocente, não conseguiu se impedir de soltar uma gargalhada. Isso fez o Harry ficar ainda mais sério.

— Porque você ri? E porque todos ficaram corando na reunião? — Perguntou, sua voz saiu irritada. Porque simplesmente não explicavam o que era de uma vez?

— Desculpe, meu afilhado querido, eu não deveria estar rindo porque na verdade não é nada engraçado. Apenas, sua inocência me desconcerta e, bem, é um pouco engraçada. — Disse Sirius tentando conter o riso. — Olha, esse é um assunto delicado e prometo que não tratarei como uma piada ou algo assim, mas temos que ter mais tempo para que eu possa te explicar algumas coisas antes de explicar exatamente o que é um bordel. Ok? — Disse ele mais solene.

Harry acenou concordando, ainda mais confuso.

— Ok, Sirius, nos vemos amanhã na reunião. — Disse Harry e depois de lhe deu um abraço.

— Ok, fique seguro. Até amanhã. — Disse Sirius suavemente lhe beijando a testa.

Harry entrou e depois de um banho rápido foi ajudar sua tia com o jantar.

Na manhã seguinte o Sr. Falc veio buscá-lo para irem a GER, Harry se sentia ansioso por essa reunião, sabia que essa era a primeira mudança efetiva na vida das pessoas que estavam sendo discriminadas pelo Ministério. E depois da explicação do Sr. Edgar na última reunião, Harry entendia que por mais boa intenção que tinha, apenas contratar todos não era a maneira mais inteligente de agir.

Quando eles aparataram no Chalé, Harry ficou confuso.

— Vamos por flu, Harry, ele já está conectado, assim não corremos o risco de sermos vistos juntos e muito menos entrando na GER. — Explicou Sr. Falc e Harry apenas assentiu.

Em segundos eles atravessaram para o endereço "GER, saguão" e se dirigiram para o elevador.

— Os Negócios Blacks alugam um andar inteiro e poderão abrir seu próprio flu se quiserem ou usar o do saguão, mas no futuro quando estivermos mais estruturados abriremos um flu oficial no andar da GER, assim Edgar e você não precisarão passar pelo saguão e serem vistos porque quem não deve vê-los. — Sr. Falc lhe informou.

O elevador se abriu e eles foram para uma sala ao lado da sala de reuniões que estava com as portas fechadas. Quando entraram, Edgar, Sirius e Penny os aguardavam.

— Vou ter que o deixar, Harry, ontem recebi uma carta de Dumbledore pedindo um encontro para hoje de manhã e é melhor que esteja por lá trabalhando quando o diretor chegar. — Disse o Sr. Falc olhando para o relógio. — Boa sorte a vocês. Nos vemos mais tarde. — E saiu apressado de volta para o elevador.

Pego de surpresa, Harry apenas o observou preocupado, esperava que Dumbledore não ficasse muito zangado e não ousasse fazer nada ao Sr. Falc, ou teria que se ver com ele.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, ele ficará bem, Falc está preparado para esse encontro a algum tempo. — Disse Sirius tranquilo e bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Certo. Vamos nos concentrar aqui, então. Os alunos já chegaram? — Perguntou Harry tentando afastar a mente do Sr. Falc.

— Sim, Harry, estão na sala de reuniões. Pelos menos os interessados em uma entrevista de emprego. —Penny falou sorrindo, sua postura parecia mais confiante e ela parecia já fazer parte do escritório.

— Nem todos responderam a proposta de emprego? — Harry ficou surpreso.

— Não, e isso não deveria nos surpreender, temos 19 alunos do 7º ano, mestiços ou nascidos trouxas, todos se infiltraram com sucesso nas aulas extras, mas destes 4 veem de famílias bruxas abastadas ou com contatos no Ministério e um nascido trouxa respondeu em sua carta que pretende trabalhar no escritório de advocacia do pai. É um Ravenclaw que continuou os estudos e pretende fazer faculdade de direito, sua família é rica, assim ele não precisa do trabalho. — Continuou Penny explicando enquanto retirava as cartas de resposta dos 5 alunos.

— Isso não é tão incomum, em um grupo tão grande existem histórias diferentes e aqueles que tem condições financeiras ou contatos não são os que nos propomos a ajudar, infelizmente, como os 13 jovens que nos esperam comprovam, eles são a minoria. — Sr. Edgar falou e pegando algumas pastas, perguntou. — Como quer fazer isso, Harry?

Harry respirou fundo e respondeu:

— Como deve ser feito, da maneira mais precisa. Eu confio no senhor, Sr. Edgar, se acreditar que alguém não deve ser contratado, respeitarei sua decisão. Quero que a GER seja uma grande empresa que ajude com sucesso o maior número possível de pessoas, mas temos que fazer isso com inteligência. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

Edgar sorriu surpreso e levemente admirado.

— Muito bem. Então, Penny e eu entraremos e pediremos que assinem um acordo de confidencialidade, caso alguém não assine, estará fora. Depois vocês podem acompanhar os testes e entrevistas. Ok? — Disse Sr. Edgar sorrindo.

Harry e Sirius acenaram e esperaram alguns minutos quando Penny veio chamá-los. Na sala de reuniões Harry encontrou muitos rostos conhecidos que o olharam muito surpresos.

— Potter? O que faz aqui? — Disse uma das moças, Harry não se lembrava de seu nome, mas sabia que era uma Gryffindor.

— Deixe-me lhes apresentar os seus possíveis contratantes, Sr. Sirius Black dono da Negócios Black e Sr. Harry Potter, dono da GER, Empreendimentos. Os dois estão aqui para acompanhar as suas entrevistas e ao fim decidirão se tem interesse em contratá-los para serem seus funcionários. Compreendem? — Edgar expôs muito claramente e muitos acenaram ansiosos, outros franziram o rosto, preocupados, chateados ou incrédulos.

Harry decidiu falar rapidamente.

— Bom dia a todos. Vocês devem se lembrarem que no início do último ano eu lhes falei que tinha muitas ideias para mudar o mundo mágico, para que um dia todos tivessem oportunidades e direitos como os puros-sangues. Bem, com a ajuda de pessoas muito competentes, estou colocando essas ideias em práticas e se estiverem interessados, não apenas em um emprego, mas, em ajudar nestes empreendimentos, aqui terão essa oportunidade. Mas nada lhes será oferecido sem compromisso, esforço e determinação e isso vale para todos, igualmente. — Disse Harry e viu muito rostos mais calmos, com alguma esperança e desejo de participar.

Todos acenaram e Harry se sentou com Sirius e observou o trabalho de Edgar e Penny que começou com apresentações básicas. Depois um questionário foi entregue, eram apenas 5 perguntas e todos responderam rapidamente. Cada um trouxera e entregara seus resultados dos exames de Hogwarts e informações de estudos trouxas. Em dado momento uma entrevista diferente começou, Edgar dava uma situação hipotética e escolhia alguém aletoriamente para responder o que a pessoa faria. Depois houve uma entrevista mais formal com questões mais pessoais, alguns pareceram incomodados, mas ninguém se esquivou de responder.

Foram duas horas, depois eles foram liberados para descerem ao saguão e aguardarem. Penny os informou que na cozinha havia alguns lanches e sucos. Enquanto isso os quatro se sentaram para analisar os dados.

— Bem, vamos avaliar um a um. — Disse Edgar e espalhou as análises. — Começando com Amélia Jones, nascida trouxa, Ravenclaw. É de Londres, muito inteligente e criativa, tem talento artístico. É muito responsável e dedicada, seu sonho é ser artista plástica ou estilista, mas precisa do trabalho, quer ajudar os pais com o pagamento da escola de sua irmã mais nova, Megan Jones. Hufflepuff, 1º ano.

— Estou precisando de funcionários no setor de Design, Maria tem trabalhado fortemente, mas praticamente tem mantido os desenhos básicos, não está conseguindo inovar ou criar peças novas. Se a Srta. Jones se mostrar talentosa e ainda estiver estudando Moda em uma universidade trouxa, eu com certeza me interesso em contratá-la. — Disse Sirius pegando a pasta. — Ela diz que está aberta a qualquer trabalho, podemos é claro lhe oferecer uma das vagas na recepção ou secretária, mas me parece um desperdício.

— Eu concordo, o problema é que ela não terminou a escola trouxa e ainda não pode entrar em uma universidade. Proponho que lhe oferecemos a oportunidade de estagiar na sua Fábrica de Confecções ou um cargo de secretária aqui, há uma diferença de honorários, mas nada tão significativo. — Disse Edgar fazendo algumas anotações.

— Do que eu conheço da Amélia, ela escolherá o estágio. — Disse Penny suavemente e todos acenaram.

— E sobre a bolsa? — Harry perguntou. — Podemos lhe falar sobre a bolsa de estudos da Divisão Evans?

— Sim, informaremos que como uma de nossas estagiárias ou funcionárias, ela pode se candidatar a bolsa de estudos quando terminar o Ensino Médio, mas explicaremos que, quando chegar o momento, uma avaliação rigorosa será feita e apenas assim a Srta. Jones será beneficiada com uma Bolsa de Estudos Evans. — Disse Edgar seriamente. — E, claro, isso vale para todos, seus comportamentos a partir de suas contratações, pessoal e profissional, é que decidirá se são elegíveis a uma bolsa.

— Eu gosto disso, entre os critérios de avaliação, Sr. Edgar quero que seja assegurado que eles não têm ou pretendem ter qualquer simpatia para qualquer tipo de pensamentos racistas, discriminatórios ou totalitários. — Harry apontou sério. — Seria terrível descobrir que estamos ajudando pessoas que discriminam negros ou homossexuais, por exemplo.

— Bem pensando, Harry. A verdade é que podemos esperar que os nascidos trouxas vítimas de preconceitos não terão preconceitos, mas, acreditar sem averiguar, seria ingenuidade. — Disse Sirius sensato.

Edgar suspirou e fez algumas anotações.

— Vou precisar de uma boa equipe, alguém para gerenciar a Divisão Evans e já perdi uma das melhores possíveis secretárias que entrevistamos para a Fábrica de Confecções do Sirius. E, sinceramente, neste grupo de hoje não vejo ninguém com qualificação para ser mais do que assistentes, secretários e recepcionistas, vai demorar anos até que possamos termos confiança para colocá-los em cargos mais altos e com mais responsabilidades. — Disse Edgar realisticamente.

— Eles têm apenas 18 anos, Sr. Edgar e acabaram de deixar um internato que os enganou por anos, os fizeram acreditar que tinham um lugar em nosso mundo. A maioria deles precisam de um trabalho e ajuda para continuar estudando, nós podemos lhes dar isso, mas o Sr. está certo, precisamos de mais ajuda. —Disse Harry preocupado.

— Acredito que sei onde podemos conseguir alguns funcionários mais qualificados. Edgar, quando o contratamos, Falc e eu entrevistamos vários outros nascidos trouxas, a maioria deles com boas qualificações. Nós guardamos seus contatos para quando precisássemos de mais alguns funcionários — Disse Sirius animado.

— Isso é ótimo. Nós ganharemos tempo e podemos começar a contatá-los hoje mesmo, Penny. — Disse Sr. Edgar sorrindo, Penny apenas acenou e fez anotações, eles pareciam trabalhar em um bom ritmo.

— E sobre os alunos, Sr. Edgar? — Perguntou Harry ansioso para ajudá-los.

— Vamos continuar a avaliações dos teste e entrevistas, mas creio que você mesmo percebe que alguns não são o que precisamos ou queremos trabalhando na GER, Harry. — Disse o Sr. Edgar sensato.

— Sim, eu percebi. — Harry ficou surpreso com a atitude de alguns. — Vamos continuar, então. Quem é o próximo?

— Noah Willians, nascido trouxa, Hufflepuff. — Informou Penny formalmente.

— O Sr. Willians é de Southampton, uma cidade do Sul, turística e praiana. Seu pai é advogado e sua mãe tem uma pequena agência de turismo, seu interesse era trabalhar no Ministério, no Departamento de Ligação Internacionais. — Edgar descreveu o jovem. — Me pareceu inteligente e interessado, nunca seria mais que um recepcionista ou faxineiro no Ministério, mas consigo vê-lo com grande potencial para crescer na GER. Ele também precisa concluir o Ensino Fundamental e Médio antes da faculdade, assim proponho que o contratemos para uma vaga aqui de secretário e o direcionemos mais a frente para assistente na Divisão de Turismo, acredito que ele pode nos ajudar muito nesta área.

Todos concordaram e Harry ficou aliviado, Noah era um dos que ele mais simpatizara quando se reuniram no Covil.

— Grace MacWilliam, nascida trouxa, Ravenclaw. — Continuou Penny.

— Srta. MacWilliam é de Edimburgo, Escócia. Tem interesse na área de cura, mas precisa trabalhar e poupar dinheiro para a faculdade de medicina. Ela se candidatou a uma vaga como estudante de curandeira no St. Mungus e a vaga lhe foi negada. — Apontou Edgar sucinto. — Obviamente, seu status de sangue importa aos que escolhem os candidatos no Hospital porque a Srta. MacWilliam não poderia ter melhores notas. Proponho contratá-la como secretária e assistir de maneira criteriosa seu comportamento por um ano e depois lhe oferecer uma Bolsa de Estudos Evans, ela tem potencial para ser uma grande médica um dia.

Mais uma vez todos concordaram e Penny disso o próximo nome.

— Thomas Wilson, nascido trouxa, Gryffindor.

— Sr. Wilson tem notas medias para baixo e não muito interesse em estudar ou crescer. Alega precisar de emprego, mas que preferiria trabalhar no Departamento de Quadribol do Ministério. Seu desinteresse é flagrante e não me parece muito inteligente. — Edgar disse duramente.

— Enquanto o ouvíamos pensei que, se não se mostrar preguiçoso, poderia trabalhar como vendedor na loja do David Coleman, de produtos esportivos. — Apontou Harry e todos sinalizaram concordando.

— Podemos colocá-lo em um curso de vendas, várias escolas técnicas têm cursos de 6 meses e provavelmente ele estará terminando quando inaugurarmos a loja Sports Company. Enquanto isso ele poderia trabalhar em uma de suas fábricas, Sirius. Talvez na Fábrica de Confecções? — Disse Edgar fazendo mais anotações.

— Por mim tudo bem, sempre precisamos de ajuda por lá, mesmo para alguém sem treinamento, existem trabalhos de carregamento e entrega. — Disse Sirius positivo.

— Ótimo. Próximo?

— Phoebe Watson, nascida trouxa, Hufflepuff. — Disse Penny.

— Eu a achei muito divertida e alegre. Gostei dela. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Sim, suas notas são medianas, mas ela me parece muito esforçada e otimista, além de aberta a aprender. Disse que pensou em se candidatar a uma vaga no Profeta Diário, ela tem uma tia jornalista e mostra interesse na área, mas sem muito segurança. — Disse Edgar.

— Ela parece ainda não saber o que quer fazer profissionalmente. — Apontou Penny.

— Acredito que ela poderia ser uma das recepcionistas lá da entrada, tem boa articulação verbal, é alegre e receberá bem nossos clientes e associados. Se, futuramente, ela tiver interesse em crescer na empresa ou estudar, reavaliamos. — Sugeriu Edgar e todos concordaram.

— Isabella Byrne, nascida trouxa, Ravenclaw.

— Srta. Byrne se mostra muito ambiciosa, quer trabalhar na área de administração, ainda não concluiu o Ensino Médio, mas falta pouco. Me parece muito focada e intensa. — Descreveu Sr. Edgar.

— Talvez intensa demais. — Disse Sirius ironicamente. — Me pareceu um tubarão pronta para devorar os outros candidatos.

— Ela é um pouco assustadora, mesmo. — Disse Harry timidamente.

— Isabella sempre foi assim, e ela é muita disciplinada e inteligente, poderia ter sido nossa Monitora Chefe em Hogwarts, mas o cargo foi para uma puro sangue. — Disse Penny.

— Acredito que isso é bom, se ela tiver caráter, são de pessoas assim que precisamos. Podemos contratá-la para trabalhar na Divisão de Negócios ou Financeira, não podemos? — Harry expressou.

— Eu concordo e na verdade, se ela se mostrar tão competente e honesta, podemos no futuro ter uma gerente de Divisão. — Disse Edgar sorrindo. — O que me dizem de oferecer uma das vagas de assistentes de divisão? Poderia começar comigo e quando tivermos os Gerentes da Divisões, posso transferi-la e ela já estará treinada. Acredito que ela conseguirá uma bolsa de estudos sem dificuldades.

Mais uma vez todos concordaram e eles seguiram para o próximo.

— Sophia Travis, nascida trouxa, Ravenclaw.

— Srta. Travis é muito inteligente, boas notas, mas me parece muito mais interessada na área acadêmica. Deixou claro seu desejo de fazer um mestre em Feitiço e parece realmente acreditar que pode, com suas notas conseguir uma vaga para os treinamentos de mestres do Ministério. Ela só quer um trabalho para se manter enquanto não concluiu seu treinamento. — Edgar apontou tristemente. — Ela está se iludindo, claramente.

— E sendo arrogante. Suas notas são boas, mas a de muitos outros também foram, acredito que ela não entendeu completamente o que explicamos a eles sobre a discriminação no Ministério e outras áreas do mundo mágico, Harry. — Disse Penny preocupada.

— Ela logo vai perceber, infelizmente, mas enquanto isso poderíamos lhe oferecer uma vaga de vendedora em uma das lojas. Talvez a da Srta. Doylen, Sophia é inteligente e deve entender de livros, acredito que seria bom para as duas. — Harry propôs e todos acenaram.

— Vamos introduzi-la no curso de vendas e observar como ela vai lidar com a decepção de ser rejeitada pelo Ministério. Podemos sempre reavaliar quando a Srta. Travis souber melhor o que fará no futuro. — Disse Edgar.

— Robyn O'Connor, nascido trouxa, Gryffindor.

— Incrivelmente boas notas. Seu maior interesse é em poções, ele deseja o mestre, pretende se candidatar a uma vaga no curso de mestres do Ministério, mas está ciente que não conseguirá a vaga. Temos uma possível loja de ingredientes de poções e poções que será aberta, mas não acredito que o Sr. O'Connor quer ser vendedor, seria algo temporário e, podemos sempre financiar com a Divisão Evans, um mestre particular.

— O fato dele ter tão boas notas sendo um Gryffindor e com o professor horroroso de poções que temos conta a seu favor. — Disse Penny séria.

— Muito. Ele me pareceu muito inteligente e animado para começar a trabalhar, acredito que poderia trabalhar na loja que vende poções, assim ele pode tanto trabalhar na fabricação como na venda. E isso é algo que pode o ajudar a crescer, contato com um potioneer experiente, com o público e podemos sempre avaliar se Robyn é um candidato a bolsa depois que ele concluir o Ensino Fundamental e Médio. — Propôs Harry.

— E antes de inaugurarmos a loja podemos lhe oferecer um uma vaga em minha Fábrica de Poções, talvez até lhe interesse continuar trabalhando lá, estamos precisando de potioneers talentosos. — Apontou Sirius pensativo.

— Vamos ver o que ele prefere, os dois aspectos podem trazer crescimento, apenas na sua Fábrica o Sr. O'Connor vai trabalhar com poções mais perigosas e raras. — Disse Edgar e olhou para Penny esperando o próximo.

— Bem, esses foram os nascidos trouxas. Agora entramos com a lista dos mestiços, são 5 apenas. — Disse Penny pegando as pastas. — Logan Davenport, mestiço, Gryffindor.

— E começamos com o mais difícil. — Apontou Edgar seriamente.

— Esse garoto inventou a arrogância. — Disse Sirius, mal-humorado.

— Sr. Davenport é filho de uma bruxa e um trouxa, seu pai é muito rico, eles são de Manchester. Ele alega que seu pai contratou tutores para que pudesse estudar e concluir seus estudos trouxas e queria entrar para o Departamento de Leis do Ministério. Pretende estudar direito e quer trabalhar com leis internacionais. — Resumiu Sr. Edgar com uma leve careta.

— Não me parece o perfil que precisamos ou queremos e na verdade não acredito que o Sr. Davenport aceitaria qualquer vaga humilde que oferecêssemos, mesmo com a perspectiva de crescimento. — Disse Sirius e todos acenaram, menos Harry.

— Harry? Tem uma ideia diferente? — Sr. Edgar perguntou curioso.

— Não exatamente, apenas acredito que não devemos descartá-lo completamente apenas por sua arrogância. Ele é jovem e imaturo, quase todos os Gryffindors são assim e sempre pode mudar. Em alguns anos ele será um advogado especialista em leis internacionais, pode ainda ser um associado, cliente, ou nós podemos ser seus clientes. — Harry descreveu os cenários mostrando a contagem nos dedos. — E se ele tem interesse no Ministério e sabe que sem um sobrenome dificilmente conseguirá chegar a Chefe do Departamento de Leis, tem interesse em que essas leis discriminatórias sejam superadas.

— Você acredita que devemos manter as portas da GER abertas a ele, pois no futuro o Sr. Davenport pode nos auxiliares, principalmente, quando estivermos lutando dentro do Ministério da Magia? — Sr. Edgar estava pensativo e Harry acenou. — Isso é muito inteligente e estratégico, Harry. Você está certo, explicarei ao Sr. Davenport que não temos uma vaga para ele no momento, mas que espero contato dele assim que tiver com seu escritório de advocacia aberto. Podemos inclusive incentivá-lo a estudar as leis mágicas e manter contato conosco.

Todos acenaram concordando e Harry corou com o elogio.

— Henry Kelly, Mestiço, Hufflepuff.

— Kelly é uma família bruxa irlandesa. São fazendeiros e Herbologista. Sr. Kelly não quer trabalhar no ramo da família, ele quer viver em Londres e parece dar muita importância a isso, parece detestar o campo. — Disse Sr. Edgar.

— Sei que isso pode parecer fofoca, mas Henry é conhecido por ser mulherengo e meio machista entre as meninas em Hogwarts. — Disse Penny e corou levemente. — Sempre sabemos dessas coisas, assim não namoramos tipos como ele, sabe.

— Isso não é fofoca, seu caráter é importante para contratarmos alguém e ele me pareceu pouco ambicioso ou interessado em crescer e estudar. Sua maior motivação parece ser ter um trabalho qualquer para poder viver em Londres, suas notas são medianas e disse que suas áreas de interesse são Quadribol e Astronomia, — Edgar apontou.

— Ele nem fingi, claramente, sua única preocupação na vida é se divertir e não quer responsabilidade ou tem vocação ou dom específicos. Mas isso não quer dizer que não podemos contratá-lo, mesmo que não tenha um plano de carreira. — Disse Sirius olhando suas respostas.

— Me preocupa sua personalidade, como vendedor terá que trabalhar com o público e se tem o hábito de ser desagradável com as mulheres, isso não me parece algo que devemos ter em nossas mãos. — Edgar apontou preocupado.

— Bem, acredito que como ele cresceu em uma fazenda pode ter algum conhecimento na área. Poderia oferecer um cargo para trabalhar na minha Vinícola em Kent, estamos aumentando e diversificando a produção e alguém como ele que saiba trabalhar na produção, cumpra os horários e as ordens, pode ser um bom funcionário. E ele não terá contato com os clientes. — Disse Sirius pensativo.

— Eu gosto, é uma boa ideia. Teremos que ficar atentos a como ele se comporta com as colegas de trabalho, mas o Sr. Kelly me parece interessado em trabalhar para se manter aqui. E se um dia ele amadurecer e tiver mais ambição, reavaliamos. — Edgar propôs e todos concordaram.

— Lucy Brown, mestiça, Hufflepuff. — Disse Penny e seu rosto ficou meio pálido. — Hum... esse caso é meio complicado.

— Porque diz isso, Penny? Srta. Brown me pareceu muito interessada e trabalhadora, tem boas notas, se interessava pelo Departamento de Controle da Criaturas Mágicas. Ela quer trabalhar para acabar com os preconceitos contra os seres mágicos, não temos nada nesta área ainda, mas podemos sempre contratá-la e realocá-la depois. E como tem família trouxa pode até ser que concorde em ir para uma universidade trouxa, se qualificar em alguma área. — Edgar descreveu e parecia otimista.

— Sim, apenas, Lucy não era assim, ela não escreveu, mas seus interesses antes eram na área da música. Ela fazia parte do coral da escola e tem uma voz linda, professor Flitwick sempre comenta e como sua mãe é nascida trouxa, seus planos eram tentar uma carreira na música, no mundo trouxa ou mágico. — Contou Penny, triste. — Tudo mudou esse ano, ela é prima de Lavander Brown do seu ano, Harry.

— Verdade? Lavander disse ter um irmão, mas nunca comentou ter uma prima. — Harry comentou curioso.

— Isso porque Lucy e sua mãe não mantêm relação com os Brown. O pai de Lucy era o irmão mais velho do pai de Lavander, mas, anos atrás ele foi mordido por um lobisomem e seu pai o deserdou e o afastou da família. Lucy era bem pequena, e ela e seus pais passaram necessidades e quando seu pai desapareceu na época da guerra, seu tio e sua tia ainda mantiveram distancia, pois ele se tornou o herdeiro da família e dos negócios Brown e não quis dividir a herança. — Penny explicou concisa. — E a alguns meses Lucy descobriu que seu pai desapareceu porque foi assassinado pelos aurores do Ministério, apenas porque era um lobisomem, ele não era um criminoso.

— Isso é terrível. — Edgar falou horrorizado.

— Eu sei tudo isso, porque ela me procurou e queria saber com mais detalhes sobre as discriminações, sobre o que pretendíamos fazer para combater o Ministério. Ela abandonou seus sonhos de ser cantora, Sr. Edgar para poder alcançar justiça ao seu pai, Lucy nem precisa trabalhar porque os familiares das vítimas do Ministério receberão uma indenização, mas tudo o que lhe importa é vingar seu pai. — Encerrou Penny ainda triste.

— Eu não sei o que dizer, todos temos nossas motivações e, apesar de triste que a Srta. Brown abandone seu sonho, não consigo deixar de pensar que faria o mesmo no lugar dela. — Disse Edgar muito sério.

— Eu também, é para que a morte dos meus pais não sejam em vão que tive a ideia da GER e dos projetos para mudar o mundo mágico. Acredito que devemos permitir que a Lucy lide como acredite ser melhor com a dor que está vivendo e talvez um dia, quando ela encontrar paz, possa viver seu sonho. — Disse Harry solenemente, todos acenaram concordando.

— E, em qual cargo nós a contratamos? — Perguntou Sirius pensativo.

— Acredito que ela poderia trabalhar como assistente na Divisão Evans, é um projeto para ajudar nascidos trouxas e combater a discriminação. Com o tempo podemos ampliar para ajudar os lobisomens e outras meias raças e seres mágicos. — Apontou Harry inteligentemente

Todos concordaram e sorriram, parecia que a melhor maneira de ajudar Lucy era permitir que ela os ajudasse.

— Bem, os últimos são os gêmeos White. Maxwell White, mestiço, Ravenclaw e Matilde White, mestiça, Gryffindor. — Encerrou Penny sorrindo levemente.

— Eles me parecem muito inteligentes e motivados. Sr. White tem interesse em Aritmancia, seu talento em matemática pode ser muito efetivo para a Divisão Financeira. Precisaremos de um administrador financeiro experiente, mas ele poderia ser seu assistente. — Propôs Sr. Edgar e todos concordaram. — Quanto a Srta. White, tenho a leve impressão que sua boa articulação e inteligência pode ser de grande ajuda quando abrirmos o Hotel, posso imaginá-la trabalhando como assistente da gerência e um dia se tornando a gerente. Claro, até o Hotel ser inaugurado, podemos contratá-la como assistente para outra Divisão, talvez a Imobiliária? — Sugeriu Edgar. — Ela pode nos ajudar muito, principalmente quando contratarmos alguém para a reforma dos prédios.

— Quando vamos iniciar essa fase, Sr. Edgar? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Logo, Harry e já tenho o escritório de arquitetura que irá nos ajudar a reformar os imóveis e revitalizar as vielas, elas precisam de novos calçamentos e revestimentos. É uma empresa trouxa, mas o arquiteto e engenheiro sócios são bruxos. Mac e Ian são muito respeitados em seus trabalhos no mundo trouxa, mas, infelizmente, no mundo mágico nunca tiveram abertura. A empresa se chama M&T Arquitetura e Construção. — Edgar pegou uma pasta com Penny e entregou ao Harry. — Tenho uma reunião agendada com eles amanhã e acredito que se fecharmos um contrato poderemos iniciar as reformas na segunda-feira, Harry.

Harry acenou e leu os detalhes sobre a empresa, Arthur MacLaren e Ian Trents, formados em arquitetura e engenharia civil na Universidade de Londres. MacLaren era um mestiço da Ravenclaw e Trents um Gryffindor, nascido trouxa.

— Eles parecem grande pessoas, Sr. Edgar e, se seus trabalhos são de primeira, serão as pessoas certas para o projeto. Eu não poderei estar aqui e, na verdade, é melhor assim, não podemos pedir confidencialidade de todo o mundo. — Disse Harry suspirando, no futuro poderia participar de tudo o que fosse importante. — O senhor poderia perguntar a eles se é possível alargar as vielas, Sr. Edgar?

— O que está pensando, Harry? — Perguntou Sirius curioso e também lendo as informações da empresa de arquitetura.

— Apenas que as vielas do Beco Morto são muito estreitas, se vamos revitalizar as ruas, podemos alargá-las, quer dizer teremos lojas com vitrines, as ruas estreitas não são muito atraentes ou não permitem muita visibilidade. — Apontou Harry.

— Isso é uma grande ideia e não vejo porque não poderemos fazer isso, pedirei a Falc que consulte as leis urbanista, mas acredito que é mais que possível. — Edgar falou entusiasmado e fez anotações. — Harry, isso é fantástico!

Harry corou e sorriu, ainda achava estranho ser elogiado.

— Bem, eu preciso ir para as minhas aulas e, agora que decidimos quem e como contratar os alunos, deixarei que vocês sigam. Eu estarei muito envolvido com meus estudos e sei que podem fazer um bom trabalho ao contratar quem precisamos para colocar a GER para funcionar, queria estar aqui hoje porque quero muito ajudar os alunos de Hogwarts que estão sofrendo com o preconceito de sangue do mundo mágico. Foram eles que me deram a ideia da GER, quando conseguimos infiltrar os alunos nas aulas extras percebi que poderíamos tentar fazer o mesmo e infiltrar os adultos na sociedade mágica, no comércio, na produção. — Harry explicou ao Sr. Edgar seus pensamentos, Penny e Sirius já sabiam. — Se o senhor conseguir fechar com os associados gostaria de conhecê-los, pessoalmente, mas sei que é mais do que capaz de encontrar as pessoas certas.

— Eu... Harry, quando me ofereceram a oportunidade de trabalhar no mundo mágico e fazendo o que eu amo, me senti um homem privilegiado. — Edgar sorriu daquele jeito sonhador e encantado, Harry não podia deixar de sorrir também. — Naquele momento pensei que estava apenas realizando algo bom para mim, mas nos últimos meses descobri que estou ajudando o meu povo e fazendo parte da maior revolução que um país já vivenciou, e sem armas. Me sinto muito honrado por essa oportunidade e por sua confiança. Muito obrigado.

Harry não soube o que dizer ao ver seu rosto emocionado e seu olhar de sincera gratidão. Penny e Sirius assentiram e também agradeceram, ele sentiu sua garganta se fechar pela emoção, tudo isso só era possível por causa do sacrifício de seus pais e, em breve, quando Dumbledore não pudesse mais controlá-lo, pretendia contar ao mundo a verdade.

— Eu... fico feliz e um dia quero poder dizer para todos que tudo o que estou fazendo é em homenagem aos meus pais, foram eles que nos permitiram estar aqui hoje. — Harry pigarreou e se levantou. — Irei agora, bom trabalho para vocês e se precisarem não hesitem em me chamar.

— Ok, Harry, bons estudos e assim que tiver os primeiros associados acordados lhe informarei, afinal o contrato terá que ser assinado por você pessoalmente, como Chefe da Casa Potter. Espero que até a última semana de agosto tenhamos tudo assinado e que inauguremos o máximo de lojas possíveis antes do Natal, incluindo o Hotel. — Disse Edgar ao se levantar animadamente para se despedir do Harry.

Harry sorriu contagiado por seu sorriso e apertou sua mão firmemente, deu um abraço em Penny e Sirius, depois desceu o elevador até o saguão de entrada onde estava o flu. Os alunos estavam todos lá esperando ansiosos e quando o viram muitos se moveram até ele.

— Nós terminamos a reunião e logo vocês serão chamados. Boa sorte a todos e, se forem contratados, sejam bem-vindos a GER Empreendimentos. — Disse Harry com um sorriso.

— Realmente a empresa é sua, Potter? — Disse a garota Gryffindor que agora Harry sabia se chamar Matilde.

— E a empresa é seu plano de mudar o mundo mágico? Como você nos disse nas reuniões do Covil? — Lucy perguntou ansiosa.

— Sim e sim. Se forem oferecidos um cargo e aceitarem, serão informados sobre os projetos, muitos já estão em movimento e quem quiser poderá fazer parte ou pelo menos terem um bom trabalho com uma remuneração justa. — Informou Harry e todos acenaram. — Preciso ir agora. Boa sorte.

Harry foi para o flu e recebeu muitas despedidas acompanhadas de agradecimentos. Ao chegar no Chalé Sra. Serafina e Terry quiseram ouvir sobre a reunião e enquanto arrumava mesa contou a eles e apontou seu espanto.

— Nunca imaginei que tanto fosse envolvido na contratação de um funcionário e, com nossos associados, Sr. Edgar disse que teremos que ser igualmente criteriosos, confesso que estou ansioso para conhecê-los. — Encerrou Harry animado.

— Então, você não vai participar da contratação dos gerentes das divisões? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Não, eu queria estar com os nossos colegas de Hogwarts hoje e entender como tudo é feito, mas as próximas contratações, Edgar, seu pai e Sirius, além da Penny são mais do que capazes. E minha participação só aumenta a chance de vazar a informação de que a GER me pertence. Eu apenas estarei mais envolvido no fechamento dos contratos com os sócios, afinal tenho que conhecê-los e assinar os contratos. — Harry explicou e serviu um copo de suco.

Neste momento o barulho do flu se fez ouvir e o Sr. Falc entrou na cozinha, Harry o olhou ansioso. Ele devolveu o olhar e sorriu.

— Tudo correu bem, Harry, não se preocupe. — Disse ele e Harry apenas suspirou aliviado.

Todos se sentaram para almoçar e o Sr. Falc contou sobre sua reunião com Dumbledore.

— Eu fiz o que te falei, fui sincero. Disse que percebemos durante o Natal que sua vida com seus tios era abusiva e que com o acesso ao testamento de Lily e James, percebemos que se não tivesse sido anulado, poderíamos ter cuidado de você por todos esses anos. — Sr. Falc fez uma pausa e apertou a mão de Serafina. — Disse a Dumbledore que, assim como nossos filhos, nos apaixonamos por você e que nossa principal preocupação era lhe dar um lar, mas que em nossa reunião suas palavras me fizeram perceber que teríamos que conseguir sua guarda judicialmente. Expliquei que menti porque tínhamos receio que ele impedisse uma audiência e que acreditava que envolver as assistentes sociais e o juiz era o melhor caminho para protegê-lo, independentemente, da decisão final.

— E o que ele disse? — Sra. Serafina perguntou preocupada.

— Dumbledore disse que fizemos o correto e que não esperaria outra atitude de um Boot, que nossa preocupação sempre deve ser o Harry, ele é mais importante que tudo. — Falc disse e expressou sua perplexidade, que se espalhou por Harry, Terry e Serafina. — Agradeceu por nossa decisão que o alertou sobre as condições de vida do Harry e se desculpou por ter que impor a nós o trabalho que deveria ter sido dele, cuidar do Harry.

— Mas não é nenhum trabalho. — Protestou Sra. Serafina.

— Eu disse isso e Dumbledore concordou, dizendo que para uma família como a nossa o amor vem naturalmente. — Sr. Falc suspirou parecendo cansado. — Não sei o que pensar, ele parecia sincero e nem um pouco zangado com nossa decisão e com as consequências. Ele encerrou dizendo que a guarda compartilhada se apresenta como a melhor decisão, pois isso permite que Harry tenha uma família que o ame e ainda mantenha a proteção de Lily. E que lamenta não ter pensado nisso antes.

— Ele lamenta, mas não se arrepende, se pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo igual, principalmente, se pensasse sobre a possiblidade de que, por ser muito jovem, eu considerasse aqui e não o número 4 como minha casa. — Harry disse sorrindo ironicamente. — Dumbledore sempre soube o que estava fazendo e sua decisão de me afastar do mundo mágico foi consciente e calculada. Essa história de que "eu não pensei nisso" é a maior enganação, Sr. Falc e ele sabia muito bem que meus tios não me amariam. É possível que não imaginou que eu seria maltratado e talvez o diretor realmente lamente isso, mas no fim do dia, quando ele diz "o Harry é o mais importante", Dumbledore não se refere a minha pessoa, a minha felicidade e sim ao fato de que sua arma precisa ser protegida e preparada para o momento certo.

Todos ficaram em silencio e avaliaram suas palavras, Anne conversava e distraia Adam e Ayana, assim a conversa deles em tom baixo não era acompanhada pelos três.

— Ok, tudo isso faz sentido, mas porque Dumbledore não ficou zangado com a interferência dos meus pais? E porque em toda essa história, ele fez tanto esforço para te manter longe do mundo mágico? Quer dizer, eu não acredito que na profecia algo esteja escrito que você deveria viver no mundo trouxa para ser o escolhido. — Questionou Terry inteligentemente e Harry fez uma careta para a escolha de palavras do amigo.

— Quanto a primeira pergunta, pode ser porque se sente envergonhado ou exposto, talvez por não querer começar um conflito com as pessoas que são legalmente meus guardiões junto com meus tios. Quanto a segunda questão, não faço a menor ideia, mas desconfio que talvez, muito em breve, terei a oportunidade de perguntar ao Dumbledore diretamente. — Disse Harry dando de ombros. — E sobre o processo de invalidação da anulação do testamento dos meus pais, Sr. Falc? Quando poderemos conseguir isso?

— Não tão rapidamente quanto todos gostaríamos, Harry. Um processo envolvendo um menor é mais rápido como vimos, mas esse não é o caso agora, o juiz tem que julgar e decidir se nosso pedido procede, se ele aceitar daremos prosseguimento ao processo e pode levar alguns meses até a decisão final, talvez um ano. — Informou Falc realisticamente.

— Um ano? Mas, Sr. Falc, vamos inaugurar as novas lojas antes do Natal e se isso lhe chamar a atenção e o diretor decidir descobrir a quem pertence a GER? — Harry não pode deixar de se preocupar.

— Infelizmente, não podemos apressar o processo judicial, Harry, mas depois que cada contrato estiver assinado, Dumbledore não pode impedir nada. — Disse Falc solidário.

— Mas poderia assumir tudo e dar ordens, não vou aceitar isso e se o juiz negar? Ou se perdemos e o testamento continuar anulado, serão anos até minha maioridade. — Harry empurrou seu prato, perdera o apetite.

— Não seja tão pessimista, Harry e nem pense em não terminar de comer, hoje teremos uma longa tarde de estudo você precisa estar bem alimentado. — Disse Sra. Serafina suavemente, mas com o olhar sério.

— Serafina está certa, Harry, deixe esse pessimismo de lado, o nosso pedido será julgado procedente e temos grandes chances de ganhar e se Dumbledore quer tanto ficar de bem com todos nós, talvez ele nem coloque uma grande oposição. — Disse Sr. Falc sorrindo. — Tenha fé.

Harry acenou e sorriu sem muito entusiasmo, puxando o prato voltou a comer, precisava crescer e treinar, mas sentia que ter fé e otimismo não seria o suficiente para vencer Dumbledore, ele teria que usar sua ideia de backup, apenas tinha que esperar o momento certo.

A tarde foi de muito estudo, eles voltaram a focar em Feitiço e Transfiguração. Em algum ponto da tarde, Sirius apareceu com notícias das contratações, todos aceitaram as propostas de emprego com exceção de Henry Kelly que não quis trabalhar na vinícola, seu flagrante desinteresse tornou óbvio que o melhor era não tentar outra colocação para ele. Logan Davenport aceitou muito bem a falta de uma proposta, sua arrogância natural o fez ver como um elogio o fato de que nenhum dos cargos parecia lhe convir. E se despediu elegantemente, prometendo manter contato, além de ajuda se algum dia no futuro a GER precisasse de um advogado no mundo trouxa.

Depois disso eles treinaram juntos, Sirius era muito bom em Transfiguração e ajudou Harry e Terry a entenderem mais sobre o assunto.

— Quando me transfiguro em meu animago, é uma transfiguração avançada que envolve meu corpo e mente, coração, espírito e energia mágica. Tudo de mim é exigido e quando vocês transfiguram um objeto ou conjuram um objeto, devem estar cientes disso. Seus corpos não são necessários, mas suas magias, corações, mentes e almas tem que estarem focados totalmente, precisam se conectar com o objeto, acreditar sem distrações ou inseguranças. Lembrem-se que tudo o que existe no mundo tem sua energia e que ao conjurarem um objeto, vocês usam energia do ambiente e a de vocês para criar algo. Vocês podem pensar que criam o objeto do nada, mas isso é um pensamento errado, pois o lugar nenhum ou nada, existem e tem muita energia assim como o mundo que nos cerca e vocês. — Explicou Sirius calmamente.

Harry ouviu com atenção, transfigurar não era algo tão natural quanto a feitiçaria ou as maldições, sua força mental e determinação o ajudavam, mas algo o impedia de fazer isso rápido e natural. Mas ele estava se conectando com sua magia? E com a magia do ambiente? Com a feitiçaria, Harry fazia isso tranquilamente, podia até sentir a magia deixando seu corpo e abrindo ou fechando uma porta. Com as maldições era como respirar, seu corpo e mente, seu coração e espirito entendiam que aquele era o momento de defender e tudo dele se projetava nesta intenção. Percebeu, então, que não fazia o mesmo com a Transfiguração, ele apenas usava sua mente racional para acreditar que poderia mudar o objeto e sua magia para mudá-lo. Precisava, sentir a magia e treinar até que viesse naturalmente. Mais confiante, Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo sentindo sua magia arrepiar por seu corpo levantando o pelo de seus braços e olhou com firmeza para a chaleira. Apontando sua varinha e disse o feitiço:

— Receptum Vertere. — E observou lentamente a chaleira se tornar uma caixa de madeira simples, franziu o cenho.

— Lembre-se de especificar exatamente o que e como quer o novo objeto e não se esqueçam que ele tem sua própria energia. — Disse Sirius suavemente.

Harry não disse nada e deixou sua magia avançar e sentiu a sutileza simples do objeto, pode sentir a madeira que ele conjurara ao transfigurar a porcelana da chaleira e entendeu melhor. Repetindo o feitiço, ajustou tudo de si, seu coração ou desejo, sua mente ou determinação, sua magia conectada com a energia do objeto e sentindo em sua alma essa conexão, Harry comandou a transfiguração da caixa em uma chaleira de porcelana azul, com lírios brancos. E observou quando muito mais rapidamente seu feitiço se realizou e sorriu a ver a chaleira.

— Muito bem, isso foi muito mais rápido e imagino que você queria essa imagem. Agora continue indo e vindo com o feitiço e mudando a decoração a cada vez, até o momento em que você sinta que pode fazer isso sem prensar. E você, Terry vamos nos concentrar em sua insegurança...

E assim foi a tarde toda, treinamento e treinamento. No fim do dia uma carta de Neville e Hermione chegou, a de seu amigo veio acompanhada de uma de sua avó que autorizava o neto a comparecer a casa Boot, apenas nos horários de aulas mágicas, o que claro levou a protestos de Terry e Harry. Seria bom ver o amigo em outros momentos também. Ele viria a partir de segunda-feira. Hermione só estaria de volta a Inglaterra na última semana de julho e tivera permissão dos pais para comparecer às aulas mágicas e trouxas. Nada de mais importante fora mencionado, talvez porque eles temiam que alguém interceptasse as cartas de Edwiges também, mas os dois desejaram que Harry estivesse bem na casa de seus tios. Terry os informara sobre o resultado da audiência.

A quinta-feira foi de estudos trouxas de manhã e mágicos a tarde, o dia foi longo e cansativo, os deveres de casa se concentravam em leituras e mais leituras, um resumo oral ou escrito eram pedidos, mas tinham que ser concisos e claros.

— Não adianta você me dar um dever de casa enorme que teve suas informações copiadas dos livros, para mim basta um resumo do seu entendimento ou não entendimento. Poucas palavras que mostram seus conhecimentos e trabalhamos a partir disso. — Explicou Sr. Madaki quando Harry o questionou.

Harry não pode deixar de pensar que os métodos de trabalhos dele e da Sra. Serafina eram mais eficientes, intensos e realmente tornavam todos os assuntos mais interessantes. A sexta-feira começou com um treino e trabalho de jardinagem, sua tia estava indo as compras de roupas de treinos para o seu primo, assim Harry pegou uma carona até a terapia com o Sr. Martin.

— Como você está hoje, Harry? — Perguntou ele quando se acomodaram.

— Bem, eu acho, tenho dormido melhor, quase sem pesadelos e tive uma grande semana, a GER Empreendimentos está iniciando seu principal papel que é ajudar os nascidos trouxas e mestiços. Também tive momentos incríveis no Chalé, sabe, passar meu dia na casa dos Boots tem sido... Às vezes acho que estou vivendo a vida de outra pessoa, sabe, que não pode ser real. E neste fim de semana vou as montanhas para fazer o ritual de purificação, acredito que isso me fará me sentir... Eu não sei, menos culpado eu acho...

— Você gostaria de me falar sobre o que o faz se sentir culpado? — Sr. Martin perguntou suavemente.

— Sei que o senhor não concordará e que eu era muito jovem e não tive controle sobre a ações de ninguém, mas tenho o sentimento que meu nascimento foi errado para os meus pais. — Harry suspirou e contou sobre a profecia e tudo o que aconteceu a partir dela. — Sirius me garante que meus pais não se arrependeram e eu acredito, isso ajudou com os pesadelos e posso sentir o amor deles, Sr. Martin, mas não posso deixar de pensar que eles estariam vivos se não fosse por mim, sabe.

— Estariam mesmo? — Sr. Martin perguntou suavemente. — Eles lutavam uma guerra, Harry e eram guerreiros, nunca desistiriam de lutar. Vamos fazer um exercício, imagine que você não nasceu e seus pais continuaram a lutar contra Voldemort, a tal Ordem tinha um espião e estava sendo destruída, certo?

Harry acenou intrigado e tentou imaginar esse cenário.

"E o espião era um amigo em quem confiavam e, como dois dos melhores guerreiros que lutaram 3 vezes contra Voldemort e sobreviveram, eles seriam alvos importantes, talvez prioritários. Quase todos os outros membros da Ordem foram traídos, emboscados e mortos dentro de 1 ano em que o espião começou a agir, mas seus pais foram os últimos. Porque? " — Sr. Martin questionou suavemente.

— Porque eles estavam se escondendo, para me proteger. — Harry arregalou os olhos quando entendeu. — Oh...

— A mim me parece, que você existir, deu a eles pelo menos 1 ano a mais de vida, Harry e deve ter sido o ano mais feliz da vida deles, exatamente por terem você. — Suas palavras se perderam no fim quando Harry soluçou.

Sem poder se controlar pelo alivio da dor que a culpa lhe causava, Harry se inclinou e colocou o rosto em suas mãos e chorou.

— Não foi minha culpa... — Disse ele soluçando. — Não foi, Sr. Martin, não foi...

— Não, Harry, não foi sua culpa.

Quando ele se acalmou, Sr. Martin lhe deu um copo com água e lenços para as lágrimas, Harry se sentia tão leve que poderia voar sem vassoura.

— Obrigada, Sr. Martin, por me ajudar a entender, minha mente sabia que minha culpa não fazia sentido, mas meu coração não havia entendido ainda. — Disse Harry com a voz rouca.

— De nada. Você ainda pretende ir as montanhas?

— Sim, um guerreiro precisa limpar a energia da morte de sua magia e acredito que além do que aconteceu com Quirrell, preciso de alguma forma limpar as energias negativas da morte da minha mãe em frente ao meu berço. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Você se lembra do que aconteceu a tantos anos?

— Sim, eu tenho pesadelos, sempre os tive desde bem pequeno. A um grito as vezes, depois um riso frio e uma luz verde e sinto dor em minha testa. Antes pensava que era do acidente de carro que matou meus pais, mas agora sei o que aconteceu de verdade. — Harry suspirou. — Quando me encontrei com Voldemort, ele riu e reconheci o mesmo riso do meu sonho. A luz verde acredito que vem feitiço da morte que a matou e que ele usou contra mim e que ricocheteou destruindo seu corpo. E o grito, penso que era minha mãe, sei que não poderia protegê-la Sr. Martin e a Sra. Serafina me disse que como mãe, ela deve estar em paz por saber que deu sua vida para me salvar. Que seu amor foi tão forte que permitiu que seu sacrifício me protegesse até hoje. Por isso vou fazer o ritual e por Quirrell, não me sinto culpado por matá-lo, mas de certa forma me sinto sujo, entende?

— Sujo como mal?

— Sim, eu sei que não sou mal, entendo que como um guerreiro precisei matar para sobreviver e defender meus amigos e faria de novo e de novo. E apesar de minha mente e até meu coração aceitarem isso, minha alma lamenta e uma parte de mim queria voltar a antes daquele momento, ao Harry de antes de matar Quirrell. Parece bobo, mas aquele Harry parecia mais bom e inocente.

— E você acredita que o ritual vai te ajudar a voltar a ser o Harry de antes?

— Não Sr. Martin, nunca mais posso voltar a ser como antes, mas acredito que o ritual vai me ajudar a aceitar quem eu sou agora e ter paz. Entende?

— Sim, entendo.

Quando seu tempo acabou, Harry se despediu do Sr. Martin, eles voltariam a se encontrarem na segunda. Sua tia já o esperava no carro e Harry se sentou silenciosamente atrás, seu primo reclamava de fome e que queria comer um hambúrguer, assim acabaram parando em um shopping. Harry pagou por sua comida o que fez Duda o olhar de olhos arregalados, ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha questionando sua surpresa.

— Onde você conseguiu dinheiro? Você está roubando? Vou contar para o meu pai e ele vai te dar uma lição. — Disse ele com um sorriso mesquinho.

— Duda! Não fale assim, seu pai nunca bateu no seu primo, nem baterá. E você pode parar de fazer fofoca ou contar mentiras, mocinho. — Disse sua tia em tom mais duro que o normal ao falar com o filho, apensar de falar baixo.

— Mas, mãeeee... — Seu primo fez cara de quem ia chorar e Harry o cortou.

— Você pode contar ao seu pai que eu tenho dinheiro, Duda, mas saiba que não roubei nada. Meus pais me deixaram dinheiro antes de morrer e tenho acesso a um pouco dele todos os meses, para a escola e outras coisas. — Informou Harry orgulhoso, poderia ser infantil, mas era bom poder dizer ao seu primo que ele não era o único que podia ter o que quisesse. Claro, ele não poderia se exibir dizendo que seus pais lhe compraram, mas como era herança deles, era quase a mesma coisa.

— Mentira. Papai disse que seus pais eram vagabundos e bêbados, eles não tinham dinheiro. — Disse Duda com um bico pretensioso e Harry sentiu vontade de lhe dar um soco.

— Hum... interessante como seu pai falou isso e que eles morreram em um acidente de carro, mas na verdade, não foi isso que aconteceu. Porque não pergunta para sua mãe? — Harry olhou para a tia bem os olhos e viu como ela desviou o olhar, como sempre. — Diz, tia Petúnia, minha mãe, sua irmã, Lily, era uma vagabunda e bêbada? — Suas palavras saíram duras, mas Harry estava cansado de mentiras.

Sua tia pareceu hesitar, seu conflito entre agradar o filho, educá-lo, algo que ela estava tentando fazer, finalmente, e dizer a verdade sobre sua irmã. Por fim ela suspirou e acenou negativamente.

— Não, Lily não era nada disso. Sua... Tia era maravilhosa... Ela tinha um grande coração e era muito inteligente e bonita... — Ela pigarreou meio emocionada e constrangida.

Harry viu Duda ficar assombrado com suas palavras e pegando em seu bolso, algo que sempre carregava com ele, Harry tirou uma foto de seus pais o segurando.

— Aqui. Esses eram meus pais, Duda. Minha mãe era a melhor aluna do seu ano em Hogwarts e meu pai era ainda mais talentoso, apenas não se importava tanto com notas. — Disse Harry mostrando a foto ao primo, ele não pegou, mas olhou com atenção. — Eles lutaram em uma guerra e eram os melhores guerreiros, os mais fortes e admirados, não trabalhavam porque a família do meu pai é muito antiga e tem dinheiro, meu avô foi um inventor e vendeu sua empresa com grande lucro. Meus pais pretendiam, depois que acabasse a guerra, fazer o equivalente bruxo de universidade, mas não foi possível.

Duda finalmente pegou a foto nas mãos e olhou pela primeira vez para os tios, eles pareciam ser bons, não entendia nada. Seu primo se parecia muito com o pai dele e sua tia tinha aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, iguais aos do Harry, pareciam ler sua alma. Isso sempre lhe dera arrepios.

— Ela é bonita como você, mãe. — Disse ele baixinho e olhando para ela, perguntou. — Se tudo isso é verdade, porque vocês mentiram? Porque papai disse essas coisas horríveis?

Harry viu sua tia empalidecer e decidiu ir ao banheiro, pedindo licença, deixou-os sozinhos. Quando voltou viu seu primo confuso e mal-humorado, sem encará-lo.

— Vamos lá, Duda, vou lhe pagar um sorvete, talvez eles tenham o seu preferido de chocolate com caramelo. — Disse Harry tentando animá-lo.

Incrivelmente, apesar de aceitar o sorvete e comer tudo bem rápido, sua expressão não mudou durante toda a viagem para Surrey, Duda ficou em silencio e parecia tentar entender algo, Harry não sabia o que. Quando desceram do carro, ele finalmente falou:

— Então, meu pai odeia o Harry, porque ele é um bruxo e não por algo que ele ou os pais deles fizeram? Ou por serem maus? — Questionou ele e sua mãe acenou em silencio.

Todos ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos e finalmente ele perguntou de novo.

— Meu pai está errado? — Duda perguntou e parecia ser doloroso dizer essas palavras, sua tia ficou mais pálida e sem saber o que responder, entrou correndo e parecia chorar.

— Acredito, Duda, que essa resposta ninguém pode te dar, você tem que encontrá-la sozinho e decidir o que você pensa sobre tudo isso. E enquanto você decide pode ficar com a foto dos meus pais, tenho muitas outras. — Disse Harry para o primo que ainda segurava firmemente a foto dos tios, que acenavam alegremente segurando o bebê Harry em seus braços.

No dia seguinte eles pegaram o trem para Brixton, sua tia disse que sem sacolas de compras não precisavam ir de carro. Ela os acompanhou, não totalmente segura sobre o Centro Esportivo, mas assim que chegaram, sua impressão mudou muito. A recepcionista os acompanhou para a enfermaria onde passaram por exames físicos básicos e foram questionados sobre seus últimos relatórios médicos. Havia um médico, enfermeira, nutricionista e um educador físico, Duda e ele passaram por cada um em etapas e no fim uma lista de recomendações foram apresentadas. Depois foram para um escritório onde pagaram a matricula e dois meses de mensalidade.

— Bem, tenho aqui a lista de recomendações da equipe médica, tem mais alguma coisa que gostariam de fazer ou algo da lista que não gostariam? — Perguntou a secretária, Sra. Tiller.

— Bem, eu queria saber se posso fazer algum peso na academia, sabe, para desenvolver alguns músculos? — Perguntou Harry educado e Duda acenou rapidamente, mostrando o mesmo interesse.

— Não, musculação é recomendado apenas a partir dos 16 anos, com acompanhamento de um profissional podem começar com 13 anos, mas isso ainda não é possível. Creio que só no próximo verão. — Disse ela com um sorriso gentil.

Harry acenou e pegou sai lista de recomendações.

Natação

Ginástica Artística

Dança

Ciclismo

Artes Marciais

Tênis

Vôlei

Basquete

Futsal

Tantas opções, pensou, ele não poderia fazer tudo em um dia, Harry disse isso a Sra. Tiller que acenou concordando.

— Infelizmente, é verdade, mas creio que pode escolher 5 modalidades e no ano que vem sempre pode escolher algo novo. —Sugeriu ela, pois já sabia que ele voltaria apenas nos verões.

Harry olhou para seu primo que conversava com sua mãe e decidiam o que ele deveria fazer, ela pegou seu olhar e estendeu a mão.

— Deixe-me ver. — Disse séria, mas com voz suave.

Ele lhe entregou a lista, Petúnia observou a lista pensando no que o menino precisava, crescer e aprender a se defender.

— Bem, acredito que natação e artes marciais, com certeza, dança ou ginástica te deixará mais ágil, mas não precisa fazer os dois e dos esportes me parece que talvez deveria começar com o tênis e no futuro pode jogar os outros, quando estiver mais alto e forte. Agora poderia se machucar. Ciclismo é bom também, mas você não sabe andar de bicicleta. — Apontou ela uniformemente e lhe devolveu o papel.

Harry acenou e pensou que não deveria ser tão difícil aprender a andar de bicicleta e o ajudaria a crescer, então... No fim escolheu artes marciais, natação, ciclismo, tênis e no último segundo em grande dúvida decidiu pela ginástica, parecia menos assustador do que a ideia de dançar. Ele entregou suas escolhas para a secretária que o matriculou nas aulas e lhe entregou seus horários.

Horários Harry Potter:

\- 8hrs às 9hrs: ginástica olímpica

\- 9hrs às 11hrs: artes marciais

\- Pausa para o almoço de 1 hora

\- 13hrs às 14hrs: ciclismo

\- 14hrs às 15hrs: tênis

\- 15hrs às 17hrs: natação

— Claro que existem pausa para hidratação e lanches, que assim como ao almoço, é por nossa conta, nosso nutricionista tem uma dieta preparada para cada um, individualmente. E você Dudley? — Perguntou Sra. Tiller gentil, Duda corou levemente e lhe entregou suas escolhas. — Muito bem, aqui estão seus horários.

Harry espiou os horários para ver o que seu primo faria.

Horários Dudley Durleys:

8hrs às 9hrs: ginástica

9hrs às 11hrs: boxe

Pausa para o almoço de 1 hora

13hrs às 14hrs: academia

14hrs às 15hrs: ciclismo

15hrs às 17hrs: natação

Eles só se encontrariam no fim do dia para a natação, percebeu Harry. Logo depois eles foram liberados e foram ao vestiário se trocarem, tia Petúnia foi embora prometendo estar de volta às 17 horas. Como já tinham perdido mais de uma hora, Harry foi para as aulas de artes marciais e foi apresentado a várias categorias e seus dojos e mestres. Um aluno assistente foi designado para falar de todas as artes e Harry se sentiu tonto, com tantas informações, até que...

— Olá, Harry. — A voz profunda as suas costas o fez se virar rapidamente, sorrindo.

— Sr. King! O senhor está aqui! — Disse ele entusiasmado.

— Sim, eu disse que queria participar do seu treinamento, Tyler, pode deixa o jovem Harry comigo agora. — Disse o Sr. King educadamente.

— Sim, senhor. Até mais, Harry.

— Obrigado, Tyler. — Harry acenou para o adolescente desengonçado e espinhento que o ajudara.

— Venha, Harry. Vamos conversar enquanto caminhamos. — Disse o Sr. King e para sua surpresa, eles foram caminhar em um jardim muito bonito e calmo, o som da água parecia trazer uma tranquilidade ao ambiente e Harry se sentiu mais calmo, imediatamente. — Este é um jardim japonês, um ótimo lugar para meditação. Seu padrinho me disse que te levará para as montanhas onde realizará o ritual de purificação, poderia me descrever o que pretende fazer?

Harry acenou e contou sobre a orientação de Firenze.

— O centauro está muito bem informado e isso não me surpreende, são seres muito sábios, os centauros. E ele está certo, existem rituais que envolvem runas antigas, mas exige-se grande conhecimento em runas para realizá-lo. — Eles se sentaram em um banco e o Sr. King retirou do bolso um saquinho de veludo e de dentro do saquinho uma pulseira de pedra negra. — Esse ritual que você realizará é um ritual natural, mas ainda assim você estará profundamente ligado a magia, a sua e a da natureza. As energias negativas podem ser incrivelmente poderosas e exigirá de você grande poder para se concentrar em sua meditação e conexão. Essas pedras são turmalinas negras, das montanhas africanas, elas são profundamente canalizadoras de energia negativa. Até mesmo os trouxas sabem disso e a utilizam. Elas são brutas e não polidas, assim mais poderosas, sua escuridão absorverá a escuridão e você deve segurá-la o tempo todo em suas mãos como ponto de apoio. E depois que as purificar poderá usá-las com você o tempo todo. Elas absorverão muita energia negativa dirigida a você, Harry, mas de tempos em tempo devem ser limpas.

Harry pegou a pulseira e facilmente conectou sua magia a das pedras e se impressionou.

— Elas são poderosas. — Sussurrou surpreso. — Como as limpo depois, Sr. King?

— Vou lhe enviar um livro de rituais de purificação de objetos e ambientes, é de origem africana, mas acredito que vai lhe interessar. — Disse King sorrindo.

— Obrigado, Sr. King, de verdade. — Disse Harry com um sorriso ainda maior.

— De nada, Harry. Agora falemos de seu treinamento, pensei muito em nosso último encontro e em sua necessidade de aprender a se defender e acredito que devemos introduzir diferentes artes marciais ao seu repertório. — Disse ele se levantando e voltaram a caminhar pelo jardim.

— Não apenas o Muay Thai? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— O Muay Thai tem uma grande vantagem de lhe ensinar e treinar a transformar seu corpo em uma arma, Harry. As técnicas desta luta permitem que você use todos os pontos de seu corpo, joelhos, cotovelos, canelas, punhos, pés em uma combinação mortal, você aprenderá a utilizar seus membros como uma espada ou bastão e mortalmente atacar seu adversário. — Disse o Sr. King e Harry acenou, parecia exatamente o que ele precisava. — Mas existem outras artes marciais e acredito que o Aikido seria uma excelente arte para começarmos a treiná-lo em conjunto com o Muay Tai. O Aikido é uma técnica de luta japonesa, com foco no aspecto defensivo, usando o corpo e o peso do adversário para se esquivar com torsões, desvios, projeções e contusões. Ele também o ensinará a lutar com espadas, bastões e facas, o que claro pode sempre ser uma vantagem, mas seu aspecto mais interessante é a simulação da esquiva, quando estiver duelando com um bruxo, Harry, perde-se muito menos tempo e energia se esquivando rapidamente dos feitiços e contra-atacando, do que conjurando feitiços de proteção.

— Isso parece incrível! Eu preciso de toda as técnicas possíveis para me ajudar, principalmente, contra Voldemort. Ele é muito mais poderoso que eu e acredito que precisarei de mais do que magia para vencê-lo. — Disse Harry animado.

— Existem muitas lutas africanas com bastões, mas o Aikido apresenta um aspecto de treino mental e uma filosofia de não agressão que acredito, o beneficiará. Você aprenderá a poupar sua energia e usar a energia do adversário para vencê-lo quando ele te atacar. As técnicas do Aikido, você poderá usar em praticamente todos os tipos de situação de luta, corpo a corpo, espadas, facas, bastões, varinhas. O Muay Tai tem seu foco em técnicas de defesa e ataque corpo a corpo, em uma situação em que estiver sem sua varinha ou outra arma, seu corpo será a arma. — Sr. King encerrou a explicação quando voltaram para área de artes marciais. — Existem outras lutas que seriam interessantes para você aprender no futuro, mas devemos focar em apenas duas e mesmo assim não será fácil aprender 2 artes marciais ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu estou disposto, Sr. King, vou me esforçar muito. — Garantiu Harry firme.

— Eu acredito em você. O Muay Tai, você aprenderá comigo e o Aikido com o O-Sensei Koolang, eu conversei com ele e expliquei que o seu foco não é competição e sim defesa. Enquanto sua atenção se dividirá com outros alunos, O-Sensei lhe dará uma aula intensa e exigente, e eu não farei diferente, Harry. — Sr. King apontou para a um homem moreno de origem tailandesa, ele não era muito alto, mas sua postura e expressão calma e confiante não deixava duvida de sua habilidade.

— Sensei King, este é o jovem de quem me falou? — Disse ele se inclinando em frente ao Sr. King em respeito e depois olhando para o Harry com seus olhos negros atentos.

— Sim, O-Sensei Koo, este é Harry Potter, filho de amigos antigos que perdemos na guerra. Harry, este é o O-Sensei Koolang seu novo mestre da arte do Aikido. —Apresentou Sr. King formalmente.

Harry não sabia como cumprimentá-lo assim se inclinou respeitosamente e depois estendeu sua mão.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, O-Sensei Koolang. Obrigado por aceitar me treinar.

— O prazer é meu, Harry Potter. — Disse ele se inclinando em cumprimento e apertando sua mão firmemente. — Vamos começar, hoje lhe explicarei a filosofia do Aikido...

Harry gostou dele, O-Sensei não perdeu tempo ou fez perguntas sobre porque ele precisava aprender a se defender. A história e filosofia do Aikido eram muito interessantes e ao em vez de ir fazer algo físico o primeiro exercício que seu professor pediu foi meditar.

— Se você quer ser um mestre em se defender de qualquer ataque, precisa ter uma mente forte e precisa. — Disse ele e Harry apenas acenou, meditação era algo que fazia a meses e não teve dificuldade de alcançar o ponto que precisava.

Sentado no chão, Harry se esforçou para não flutuar e se concentrou apenas em sua magia, limpou sua mente e sentiu a paz que sempre acompanhava estes momentos. Um toque em seu ombro o despertou, Harry abriu os olhos e se deparou com o O-Sensei Koolang ajoelhado a sua frente.

— Muito bem, Harry. A quanto tempo você medita? — Perguntou ele com um leve sorriso.

— Um pouco mais de seis meses, O-Sensei. — Respondeu ele suavemente.

— Nunca vi alguém encontrar uma conexão tão profunda e tão rapidamente, isso é uma grande vantagem e me diz que sua mente é forte e está preparada. Lembre-se que no Aikido seu principal objetivo não é vencer seu adversário e sim a si mesmo, controle, inteligência e compaixão são as bases da defesa. Vou lhe ensinar como vencer seu adversário sem dar um golpe e sem se encher de raiva e agressão. Vamos lá, começaremos com o alongamento. — Disse Koolang.

Por mais uma hora, Harry, depois de um alongamento completo, começou a aprender técnicas de esquivas, quedas, torções. A ideia de usar o fluxo de ataque do agressor para se defender e economizar sua própria energia era fascinante e Harry se ajustou igual um pato em um lago. Seus instintos naturais se encaixaram na postura e movimentos, sua agilidade e controle mostraram sua habilidade e sua inteligente estratégica de antecipar os ataques o faziam parecer um aluno mais experiente. O O-Sensei Koolang não disse, mas ficou muito impressionado.

Harry adorou e pode até se ver usando estas técnicas em um duelo mágico. Depois ele foi se encontrar com o Sr. King e descobriu que o Muay Tai era bem diferente do Aikido, ainda com foco em defesa, mas em atacar para se defender. Harry descobriu que poderia usar todo o seu corpo em um combate, os golpes de pernas eram muito importantes, mas ele logo descobriu que suas pernas eram muito fracas e curtas para efetivamente serem usadas como uma arma. Mesmo seus braços eram magros demais para realmente ter força para machucar em um golpe. Isso o irritou muito.

— Os golpes não são apenas força, Harry. Vamos trabalhar nas técnicas e desenvolver seu corpo para naturalmente saber cada golpe, repetição e treinamento. Com o tempo seus músculos se desenvolverão e a força acompanhará os golpes, ainda Harry, o elemento surpresa e a colocação do golpe no ponto certo do seu oponente pode lhe dar uma grande vantagem. — Sr. King explicou e logo depois o liberou.

Harry se sentou com seu primo no almoço, Duda falou empolgado sobre a aula de boxe e como seu soco era forte, mas não perguntou sobre as aulas dele. Seu primo pareceu estranhar o prato cheio de salada legumes e carne, mas estava com fome o suficiente para não reclamar, mas isso mudou quando descobriu que a sobremesa era gelatina.

A sua tarde foi aprender, primeiro a andar de bicicleta, eles tinham uma pista coberta oval que ele descobriu se chamava velódromo. O pessoal que treinava o faziam com interesses em se tornarem profissionais e competir em campeonatos e nas olimpíadas, mas havia uma área de aprendizagem e lazer, Harry passou uma hora tentando se equilibrar em cima de uma bicicleta. O professor deixou um aluno mais velho para ajudá-lo, mas sua impaciência e distração irritou Harry que se afastou e tentou se lembrar do dia em que viu seu tio ensinar seu primo. Demorou um pouco mais e Harry se sentia hesitante, mas finalmente ele conseguiu andar com a bicicleta, virar e parar sem ajuda.

Tênis foi o oposto, a aluna que lhe introduziu ao esporte era muito doce e gentil, Diana, e pacientemente o ensinou as regras e movimentos. Quando foram para a quadra externa, Harry sorriu para o sol e se divertiu muito jogando contra ela. Ele descobriu que, sua agilidade era um grande benefício ao ter que correr de um lado ao outro da quadra, mas seus golpes na bola com a raquete eram fracos e mais uma vez Harry lamentou seu braço fino.

— Não se preocupe, em pouco tempo de treino você sentirá um aumento e fortalecimento dos músculos em todo o seu braço direito, por isso o alongamento e aquecimento são importantes. Sua rapidez nas pernas é incrível e o ajudará a ser um grande jogador de tênis e é importante que seus treinamentos lhe permitirão fortalecer sua musculatura corporal sem um aumento muito grande de massa. — Apontou Diana atenciosa.

— Mas isso não seria bom? Ter mais massa muscular? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Depende. Aumento de massa muscular quer dizer aumento de peso e pode prejudicar a rapidez, para um tenista, tonificação e fortalecimento são mais importantes do que o aumento dos músculos. A maioria dos tenistas tem corpos esguios e fortes, mas sem excesso de músculos, resistência e não volume. Compreende? — Explicou ela e Harry acenou e agradeceu, elogiando-a por explicar tão bem.

— Obrigada, Harry, estou no primeiro ano de Educação Física na Universidade de Londres, espero conseguir uma vaga de professora aqui depois que me formar, mas ainda gosto muito de fazer trabalho voluntária. — Disse ela sorridente.

Em seguida, Harry foi aprender a nadar, a piscina rasa tinha um professor de educação física, Prof. Jimmy, era sorridente e animado, muito paciente e Harry conseguiu se sentir seguro em aprender com ele. Seu primo estava na área dos adolescentes e zombou dele por estar na piscina infantil, mas Harry o ignorou e se concentrou em aprender tudo o que o Sr. Jimmy lhe ensinou. Em determinado momento Harry estava boiando suavemente e fechando os olhos se conectou com a energia da água que pareceu aceitá-lo e acolhê-lo, sorrindo ele deixou sua energia envolver seu corpo e deixando sua magia deslizar pela água. Depois disso, nadar se tornou tão natural quanto andar, apenas os movimentos de braços e pernas eram difíceis, mas prender a respiração e se mover embaixo da água foi fácil e muito divertido.

Pouco depois das 17 horas, Harry e Duda saíram para o saguão e encontraram Petúnia e Sirius conversando rispidamente, ela pálida e ele vermelho de raiva.

— Oi, já estamos aqui. — Disse Harry os interrompendo.

Os dois os olharam surpresos e meio envergonhados.

— Vamos embora, mamãe, estou cansado e com muita fome. — Disse Duda que realmente parecia que cairia de exaustão a qualquer momento.

— Sim, querido. — Disse docemente e depois olhou para o Harry mais séria. — Ele, disse que o levará para acampar está noite e que você só voltará na segunda-feira à tarde. Isso é verdade?

— Sim, tia Petúnia, vamos acampar nas montanhas e voltaremos apenas na segunda-feira de manhã, assim iremos direto para o Chalé do Boots. — Informou Harry calmamente.

— Muito bem. — Ela pareceu hesitar como se quisesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas era muito tempo se esforçando para não se importar ou não ser minimamente gentil, assim... — Vamos, Duda.

E os dois partiram sem olhar para traz. Harry, olhou para o padrinho que encarava as costas de sua tia com um olhar mortal e o abraçou.

— Tudo bem, Sirius?

— Sim, sim tudo bem, apenas... Deixa para lá. — Disse ele, o apertando contra o peito. — Vamos, temos que ir comprar algumas coisas no Beco Diagonal para o nosso acampamento. — Continuou Sirius e eles deixaram o Centro Esportivo, caminharam até um beco vazio e aparataram para o ponto de aparatação do Beco. — Esqueci de lhe perguntar se você escreveu para o Firenze para avisar que estamos indo neste fim de semana.

— Não precisa, Sirius, os planetas com certeza o avisaram e Firenze estará nos esperando. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

Sirius pareceu surpreso, mas deu de ombros e eles continuaram para a primeira loja.

— Bem, conte-me como foi seu treinamento no Centro Esportivo. — Perguntou Sirius quando escolhiam uma barraca de acampamento com feitiço de extensão e acomodações internas.

Harry, que se engasgou de surpresa ao entrar na barraca, contou sobre suas escolhas e seu tempo com o O-Sensei Koolang e King. Sirius ouviu com atenção e enquanto escolhia e pagava por uma barraca com cozinha, área de jantar e dois quartos, pensou que também deveria providenciar uma pedra turmalina natural para si mesmo. Não sabia se resolveria com o tanto de energia negativa em sua magia, mas poderia ajudar. Enquanto Harry contava sobre o resto do seu dia, eles compraram uma mochila para carregarem a barraca e colocarem roupas, comida e água.

Lembrando-se que tinha uma promessa a cumprir, Harry pediu ajuda do seu padrinho para escolher duas vassouras para dois batedores.

— Preciso enviar para o Fred e o George Weasley, Sirius. — Disse Harry contando como seus amigos perderam suas vassouras no episódio do alçapão.

— Bem, vamos lá. Eu fui um batedor e a melhor vassoura é a que tem a melhor aceleração de arrancada e estabilidade em paradas bruscas. Se não me engano as linhas Nimbus e a Cleansweep eram as melhores. — Informou Sirius animado.

A loja Qualidades Quadribol estava vazia e parecia que ia fechar a qualquer momento, mas quando pediram para ver duas vassouras para batedores o vendedor, de olho na comissão, os atendeu entusiasticamente. Com a ajuda de Sirius, escolheu a Nimbus 1700, sua vassoura era muito boa na discrição do que um batedor precisava, feita por seu padrinho, e ele não conhecia a Cleansweep. E não comprou a Nimbus 2000 porque não queria que os gêmeos se sentissem ofendidos. Ele pediu para que a loja entregasse via coruja e deu o nome e endereço dos batedores Gryffindors.

— Bem, acredito que temos tudo o que precisamos. Você trouxe roupas extras para o frio da montanha? — Perguntou Sirius olhando para sua bolsa de couro marrom.

— Eu tenho meu baú comigo o tempo todo, Sirius, não gosto de deixar minhas coisas na casa dos meus tios. E sim, acredito que temos tudo, ainda que comida não me parece uma necessidade, Firenze disse que devemos fazer jejum durante a meditação. — Apontou Harry pensativo.

— Sim, mas até chegarmos as montanhas e começarmos o ritual vamos precisar comer e beber. E jantaremos antes de ir para Hogsmeade, a caminhada e o frio das montanhas nos exigirão muito Harry, precisamos estar preparados. — Disse Sirius e Harry acenou entendendo.

Eles foram para o mundo trouxa para o jantar e compraram lanches e aveia, mel, cereais, frutas secas, castanhas e nozes e água. Com a mochila abastecida e bem alimentados, voltaram ao Caldeirão Furado que estava ainda mais escuro, desagradável e barulhento e usaram o flu para os Três Vassouras.

— É melhor do que aparatar uma distância tão grande, principalmente, depois de um jantar tão farto. — Disse Sirius divertido.

Harry achava o flu desorientador, mas concordou que uma aparatação acompanhada tão longa seria muito mais desagradável. Eles chegaram ao bar e restaurante que também estava cheio, mas tinha melhor iluminação, decoração e estava limpo. Ninguém os notou ou deu atenção quando deixaram o lugar, ainda que os dois observaram para ter certeza que não eram seguidos, e caminharam para a Floresta Proibida. Sirius conhecia o caminho com segurança e ao passarem pela casa dos gritos contou sobre o porquê do nome.

— E as pessoas acreditavam que eram fantasmas que gritavam? Nunca investigaram ou tentaram descobrir? — Harry Perguntou curioso.

— Não, Dumbledore espalhou o boato que era uma entidade perigosa e isso colocou medo nas pessoas, o que foi ótimo porque se tivessem tentado investigar teriam se deparado com um lobisomem que é muito mais perigoso que qualquer fantasma. — Contou Sirius divertido.

— Quero me tornar um animagus também, Sirius. — Disse Harry quando entraram em meio as árvores.

— Verdade? Isso seria incrível! É difícil e exige muito trabalho, mas vale a pena e vendo o quão rápido você é, acredito que será um animal veloz. — Disse Sirius animadamente.

Harry acenou animado e estendendo sua magia se conectou com a Floresta e ouviu seu sussurro.

— Por aqui, Sirius. — Indicou o caminho e Sirius pareceu surpreso. — Firenze está nos esperando. Quanto tempo levou para meu pai e você se transfigurarem?

— Três anos. Começamos durante o 2º ano e terminamos no 5º ano, exigiu muita preparação e pesquisa, tínhamos que fazer de uma maneira que ninguém descobrisse, famílias ou professores. E dominar a transfiguração nos levou ainda mais tempo, seu pai foi o mais rápido, eu era muito bom em Transfiguração, mas para ele era natural. — Sirius tinha um sorriso triste e olhar saudoso.

Harry apenas acenou e não disse nada, sabia que seu padrinho, assim como ele, ainda estava lidando com o luto pela perda de seus pais. Eles caminharam por mais alguns minutos antes de Firenze aparecer entre as árvores, Harry sorriu feliz ao ver o amigo e se aproximou dele estendendo o braço esquerdo para cumprimentá-lo.

— Firenze! — Disse animadamente e eles juntaram seus pulsos em um cumprimento firme.

— Harry Potter. Os planetas me avisaram que nosso encontro seria muito mais cedo do que combinamos. É um grande prazer revê-lo, meu amigo. — Disse Firenze com um sorriso sutil e voz suave.

— O prazer é todo meu, Firenze. Este é meu padrinho, Sirius Black, ele veio me trazer para realizar o ritual de purificação. Sirius, este é meu amigo, Firenze, ele me ajudou em minha primeira luta com Voldemort. — Harry os apresentou sorridente, era muito bom ter amigos, família e poder apresentá-los.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Firenze e muito obrigado por proteger meu afilhado. E também por ajudá-lo a lidar com tudo o que aconteceu na escola. — Disse Sirius solenemente e se inclinou respeitosamente, apoiando o punho direito em seu coração.

— Sirius Black. — Disse Firenze e devolveu o cumprimento. — Nenhum agradecimento é necessário, muito me alegrou ajudar um jovem bruxo tão corajoso e que ainda me honrou com sua sincera amizade. Sua presença nesta Floresta mágica e antiga foi prevista pelos centauros, mas está adiantada. Meu povo está desconcertado pela teia que move o destino, os planetas já não nos mostra apenas escuridão, temos esperança.

Harry ficou desconcertado com essas palavras, isso quer dizer que havia esperança que ele vencesse Voldemort? Olhou para o padrinho que, como ele, mostrava surpresa.

— Bem, minha presença aqui é graças ao Harry e se há alguém que acredito pode nos salvar a todos e tornar essa esperança algo real, é ele. — Disse Sirius olhando com amor para o afilhado, Harry corou e arrastou as botas tímido. — Estamos aqui porque nós dois precisamos de um ritual de purificação, Firenze. Temos carregado em nossas almas, magias, mentes e corações, muitos sentimentos e energias negativas, além do toque da morte. Precisamos subir a montanha até o local de purificação.

— Ainda tenho pesadelos, Firenze, estou muito melhor, mas acho que depois do ritual me sentirei mais em paz. — Disse Harry envergonhado.

— Não há motivo para se sentir envergonhado, Harry. Você é um guerreiro e os grandes guerreiros são aqueles que admitem que precisam de ajuda e precisam encontrar a paz. Em uma batalha se você estiver cheio de guerra e tormento, mesmo que vença seu inimigo, você ainda perde. — Disse Firenze suavemente. — Vou acompanhá-los até o início da subida, depois vocês deverão prosseguir por si mesmos. O ritual começa com a jornada e ela deve ser solitária, apenas acompanhada de um companheiro de propósito.

Harry e Sirius acenaram e se trocaram, colocando roupas mais resistentes e botas de couro de dragão. Em seguida começaram a caminhada pela Floresta e Harry se sentou no lombo de Firenze, ele tentou dizer que podia caminhar, mas os dois adultos insistiram.

— A subida da montanha será dura, Harry Potter, deve guardar energias para sua jornada. Vocês trouxeram uma pedra de apoio? — Questionou Firenze.

— Sim, Firenze, trouxemos a turmalina negra natural. — Contou Harry se abaixando e desviando de um galho. As árvores estavam se tornando mais fechadas.

— Boa escolha. A escuridão da turmalina absorverá a escuridão. Quando chegarem ao local de purificação devem se separarem, suas magias e negatividades não podem colidir ou atrapalharão um ao outro. Harry, comece a sua purificação com a queima das ervas do saco que encontrará na árvore que mais lhe atrair depois que se conectar. A magia do local é forte e deve estar preparado, ajoelhe-se ao lado da fogueira e inicie a meditação, é importante que sua concentração não se mova. E não se preocupe, pois é um lugar protegido, nenhum perigo o alcançará. Quando o sol começar a nascer, sem magia ou truques, entre na água sem a pedra de turmalina. A água o limpará, mas a pedra terá absorvido o pior e precisará do fogo, assim antes de entrar na água jogue-a no fogo das ervas.

Harry acenou memorizando tudo e só teve uma dúvida.

— O fogo durará tanto tempo?

— O fogo de um ritual só se apaga quando o ritual chegar ao fim, é por isso que você não pode se desconcentrar. Se o fizer, o fogo se apagará e o ritual terá falhado, entendem? — Firenze encerrou os olhando e tanto Harry como Sirius acenaram concordando.

Eles caminharam por quase duas horas até que Firenze parou e apontou para um dos lados das montanhas, era cheio de pedras e escarpas, Harry pensou que ele queria que subissem por ali.

— Vejam, o perigo passou e eles retornam para casa. — Disse com a voz tão suave que quase não se ouvia.

Harry olhou com atenção e prendeu o folego ao ver uma cavalaria de unicórnios descendo habilmente pelas pedras. Eram muitos, brancos, com crinas brilhantes e nacaradas, alguns pareciam prateados ou dourados, grandes, filhotes, tantos que era impossível contar, 40, talvez 50 deles. Ele se sentiu encantado, nunca vira nada tão bonito e inocente em sua vida e se sentiu pacificado apenas de olhá-los de longe. Olhando para Sirius viu por sua expressão seu próprio encantamento.

— Tão lindos, agora que a família está voltando, Hagrid poderá devolver o Savage. — Disse Harry sorrindo alegre, tinha certeza que seu pequeno amigo estava com saudades da família.

— Savage? — Firenze perguntou confuso e depois que Harry explicou, o centauro suspirou e recomeçou a caminhada. — Apenas Hagrid com seu grande coração e pouca sensatez poderia pensar em um nome assim.

Harry e Sirius riram porque aquela era a descrição perfeita do guarda-caças. Os três andaram por mais meia hora antes da subida se tornar mais íngreme e Firenze parou.

— Aqui eu os deixo. Prossigam e que encontrem o caminho em suas jornadas. — Firenze disse suavemente.

Harry desceu de seu lombo e o cumprimentou em despedida.

— Espero que nosso próximo encontro se adiante mais uma vez, meu amigo. Nos separamos em paz. — Disse Harry apoiando o punho no peito e depois apertando seu pulso.

— Os planetas me avisarão e que eles te guiem em segurança. Nos separamos em paz. — Disse Firenze sorrindo e depois ele e Sirius se despediram respeitosamente.

Sozinhos Harry e Sirius se olharam e depois para a trilha da montanha que iluminada por suas varinhas se inclinava levemente e cujo horizonte era apenas escuridão.

— Bem, vamos lá, então, vamos subir a Montanha Negra. — Disse Sirius sorrindo empolgado.

Harry sorriu também, entendendo-o muito bem, pois se sentia igualmente animado e ansioso pela aventura, pelo desconhecido.

— Sim, vamos iniciar a nossa jornada, Sirius.

NA: Se alguém se interessar, essa é a agenda do Harry durante a semana.

Agenda da semana:

segunda-feira

Manhã: psicoterapia

Tarde: estudo mágico

terça-feira

Manhã: estudos trouxas

Tarde: livre

quarta-feira

Manhã: livre

Tarde: estudo mágico

quinta-feira

Manhã: estudos trouxas

Tarde: estudo mágico

sexta-feira

Manhã jardinagem/ 11hs psicoterapia

Tarde: livre, e mais jardinagem se necessário

sábado

Academia

Domingo

livre


	40. Jornadas

Capítulo 39

A trilha era larga e bem marcada como se fosse usada com frequência e Harry imaginou que era um caminho comum para os centauros e outros seres subirem a montanha. O caminho se inclinava, se inclinava e, quanto mais subiam, mais frio ficava e Harry logo vestiu a parka que a Sra. Madaki lhe presenteara no Natal. Sirius lhe contou sobre como se tornar um animago e de tempos em tempos os faziam parar para um momento de descanso, água e comida. Harry achou a ideia de se tornar um animago com uma folha de mandrágora na boca, secreção de mariposa, orvalho e tempestades de raios muito estranha e absurda.

— E essa é a única maneira? Os bruxos existem a milênios e esse é o único jeito de se tornar animagus? — Harry perguntou abismado e sem fôlego.

— Sim, do meu conhecimento, é sim. — Disse Sirius e deu de ombros. — É bem chato e nada emocionante, um pouco estúpido, na verdade, mas dá resultado. É melhor falarmos menos, o ar ficará mais rarefeito e temos que economizar energia.

Harry acenou concordando e tentou desconsiderar o fato de que já estava sem energia, a verdade é que todos os exercícios do dia não foram uma escolha tão inteligente antes desta jornada. Ele tentou se concentrar na respiração e nos passos, as varinhas iluminavam o caminho e a escuridão ou frio não o incomodavam. Mas para Sirius a escuridão era o mais difícil, o lembravam de Azkaban e cada pequeno barulho da Floresta o assustava, seu coração acelerado o enchia de adrenalina e seus olhos olhavam em volta vendo sombras e terrores.

Por quase duas horas eles seguiram e quando pararam para um descanso e água, Harry percebeu que Sirius estava muito tenso e sobressaltado.

— Tudo bem, Sirius? — Ele perguntou suavemente.

— Sim, apenas... toda essa escuridão e frio, me lembram de Azkaban. — Respondeu ele suspirando, fechou os olhos tentando afastar os fantasmas.

— Eu não sei como é Azkaban, mas aqui não um lugar ruim, Sirius. Você não pode sentir? — Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu ao sentir a energia mágica da Floresta, ela sussurrava e o acariciava. — A Floresta está cheia de magia e nos acolhe, é bom e suave.

Sirius o imitou e fechou os olhos tentando se conectar com a Floresta, mas sua mente, carregada de tormentos, teve dificuldades em sentir seus sussurros suaves.

"Respire, Sirius, esvazie sua mente e respire, nada mais existe, apenas sua magia e a magia da Floresta. "

Suas palavras suaves o ajudaram a encontrar sua magia que parecia frágil e hesitante em se conectar com a energia da Floresta. Sirius entendeu que precisava fortalecer sua mente para fortalecer sua magia. Encontrando a magia da Floresta permitiu timidamente a conexão e quando ela finalmente aconteceu, Sirius se sentiu inundado pela suavidade e vida que os cercavam, não havia dor ou raiva, desespero ou medo, apenas vida. Sem perceber que estava a quase uma hora meditando e tentando a conexão, Sirius ao se sentir inundado por tanta energia e vida, soluçou, era como se pela primeira vez sentisse sua própria magia e a bondade do mundo natural.

Harry, que acabou adormecendo acordou com seus soluços e o abraçou sem dizer nada. Depois que Sirius se acalmou, eles prosseguiram, seu padrinho parecia mais leve e agora olhava para escuridão com um leve sorriso. Para ele o caminho ficou mais difícil, respirar, respirar e respirar, sua mente repetia focada e tentando não parar. Um passo após outro passo, mais um passo e mais um, respirar, andar. Então ele tropeçou, não caiu, mas cambaleou e eles pararam outra vez para descanso e água.

— Quando chegamos? Quer dizer, onde fica esse local de ritual? — Perguntou Harry tentando não mostrar sua exaustão.

— Não deve estar longe, fica no meio da montanha e acredito que em breve chegaremos. — Disse Sirius e olhando para o afilhado, acrescentou. — Posso te carregar um pouco, se quiser.

O primeiro impulso do Harry foi negar, mas então se lembrou das palavras de Firenze, "um verdadeiro guerreiro não tem vergonha de pedir ajuda" e acenou concordando e subiu nas costas de seu padrinho. Eles caminharam assim por mais uma hora quando Harry pediu para descer, pois estava mais descansado. Foi perto do amanhecer que sentiu a necessidade de ir em outra direção, sua conexão com a Floresta lhe indicou um novo caminho e ele percebeu que era o momento de se separar de Sirius.

— Eu vou por aqui agora, Sirius. — Disse ele quando chegaram a uma bifurcação, o seu novo caminho parecia bem mais estreito.

— O que? Não, Harry, nos separamos quando chegarmos lá. — Disse Sirius surpreso.

— Acredito que já chegamos, Sirius. A Floresta me diz que meu caminho deve ser por aqui agora, preciso continuar sozinho. — Harry disse seriamente.

— Mas... Harry, eu... — Sirius parou desconcertado entre o desejo de protegê-lo o desejo de continuar a subir a trilha.

— Está tudo bem, você continua a subir e eu vou por aqui. — Disse ele apontando a trilha estreita que parecia seguir em linha reta, circulando a montanha e não mais subindo.

Sirius encarou a trilha e Harry em dúvida, mas por fim suspirou e acenou cansadamente.

— Ok, nos encontramos aqui na segunda-feira de manhã. Seja cuidadoso, Harry e nunca conte a Serafina que o deixei andar sozinho pela montanha. Combinado? — Disse Sirius com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Combinado. — Respondeu Harry sorrindo divertido.

E assim eles seguiram separados, a nova trilha era reta e o vento fez Harry agradecer mentalmente a Sra. Madaki por sua parka. Quando finalmente, a claridade lhe permitiu apagar sua varinha, Harry teve uma vista de tirar o fôlego e percebeu que estava a poucos passos de um assustador precipício. Olhando para baixo a centenas e centenas de metros as copas verdes das árvores eram vistas e olhando para o leste onde sol nascia, Harry viu Hogwarts a distância e o lago, era tão lindo que ele desejou ter uma câmera para fotografar. Mas o vento era tão frio que ele decidiu se apressar. Enquanto o sol aos poucos surgia, Harry caminhou e não demorou para a trilha se desviar para a Floresta e descer na direção de um som que ele identificou como água e, para seu choque e prazer, ele chegou a uma pequena queda d'água. Não era muito alta como uma cachoeira e a água descia suavemente pelas pedras verdes formando uma lagoa e depois seguindo por um rio estreito. A área era plana e Harry percebeu que estava no lugar que precisava estar. Buscando a conexão com a árvore ele fechou os olhos e caminhou lentamente até sentir a cintilação de energia de um grande e antigo carvalho, onde encontrou preso ao tronco um saco de estopa com ervas secas amarradas juntas por uma corda rústica. Haviam vários iguais, mas Harry, instintivamente, sabia que poderia usar apenas um e deixar os outros no saco. Cheirando as ervas, ele identificou algumas, sálvia, alfazema, cravo, alecrim, verbena, jasmim e mais algumas que não conhecia.

Voltando para perto da água onde o som o atraia, Harry tirou as roupas mais pesadas, as botas e apenas de calça e camiseta, juntou algumas pedras e fez um círculo, colocou as ervas no meio e usando um fosforo e não magia as ascendeu. Ajoelhando-se aprofundou sua conexão com a Floresta e limpou sua mente, sentindo sua magia o percorrer e estalar como eletricidade por sua pele. Sentado em posição de lótus nem percebeu quando começou a flutuar, mas sentiu quando a fumaça com os cheiros das ervas penetrou seus sentidos, sua mente rodou quando tudo o envolveu e Harry perdeu a noção de tudo.

Enquanto as horas prosseguiam seu corpo esquentou e suou, sua mente continuou limpa de pensamentos, mas visões a envolveram. Sua intenção de limpeza era física e espiritual, mas não lhe ocorreu que sua mente inconsciente fosse afetada. E, no entanto...

 _Harry olhou em volta para uma casa com decoração antiga, mas espere, ele conhecia essa casa e ele conhecia essa voz. Algo o incomodava, sim, sim, sim, mamãe, queria a mamãe... Seu berço era alto, mas não alto demais e ele tentou escalá-lo, só para cair de volta para traz sentado. Soltando um grunhido de raiva e determinação ficou de pé em suas pernas bambas e curtas outra vez e segurou na grade do berço com firmeza. Queria a mamãe, queria, queria, sua voz suave era ouvida por ele e Harry a chamou._

— _Maman. — O som não foi alto o suficiente, talvez se chorasse, quando chorava a mamãe vinha. Fez uma careta, não queria chorar, só queria a mamãe, tentou subir de novo pela grade e caiu, não ia desistir, queria a mamãe agora. Sua vontade foi recompensada quando começou a flutuar sobre o berço até pousar no chão em pé. Isso, conseguira, agora era só encontrar a mamãe._

 _Suas pernas instáveis os levaram pelo corredor com tapete macio e Harry chegou ao topo da escada, era alto, mas ele não tinha medo de altura, voava de vassoura com seu papai e de vassoura barulhenta com io Siri. Assim, Harry se agachou e engatinhando desceu os degraus, demorou muito, mas a voz da mamãe ficou mais perto e mais perto, mamãe estava triste e Harry precisava chegar a ela. Quando alcançou o último degrau se virou para a sala onde estavam seus brinquedos e viu mamãe e papai abraçados, sua mamãe chorava, Harry a ouvira chorar._

— _Acalme-se, Lily, não chore mais... — Seu pai disse a consolando._

— _Oh, James, como posso não sofrer, Marlene e toda a família, os irmãos eram só crianças, James. Ela era como uma irmã para mim, assim como Sirius é para você... — Mamãe chorou mais fortemente. — O que estamos fazendo, James? Desde que abandonamos a luta, tudo ficou pior, nossos amigos estão morrendo, inocentes estão morrendo. O que estamos fazendo?_

— _Estamos fazendo o certo, Lily. — Harry se aproximou, também queria abraçar sua mamãe como seu papai fazia._

— _O certo para quem, James? Quem?_

— _Ele. — Seu pai o olhou e o pegou fora do berço, Harry sorriu tímido. — É tudo por ele..._

 _Mamãe também o olhou e antes de ficar brava por não estar no berço, Harry subiu no sofá e em seu colo._

— _Hawry abaça maman, nãn chori, maman. — Harry a abraçou com força pelo pescoço._

— _Oh... meu garotinho, o que está fazendo acordado, meu Harry James? Hum? — Disse ela suavemente contra seu cabelo._

— _Maman tristi, Hawry senti maman tristi. — Disse ele e a beijou. — Hawry beji melor._

— _Oh, você me sentiu triste, meu amor, sim seus beijos melhoram tudo. — Ela o abraçou e seu cheiro o envolveu, lírios e violetas. — Mamãe te ama tanto, e seu papai também. Você está certo, James, tudo é por ele e vale a pena._

— _Ouviu isso, Harry? — Harry olhou para seu papai, ele tinha aquele sorriso doce e olhos castanhos brilhando, ele acenou. — Nunca se esqueça disso, Harry, nós amamos você, tanto e tanto, por você tudo vale a pena._

 _Harry acenou e sorriu olhando para sua mamãe com olhos verdes e sorriso que o enchia de amor._

— _Hawry ama maman e papi. Ama monti aschim. — Disse ele abrindo seus braços e seu pais riram o abraçando, o som bonito se perdeu quando outra visão ou lembrança se moveu em sua mente._

 _Ele estava em um berço outra vez no escuro e o quarto não era familiar, não ouvia sua mamãe, onde ela estava? Tentou lembrar e a imagem do homem com capuz o envolveu, pensara que era o papai brincando, mas ele machucou sua mamãe. Ela gritou e o homem riu, mamãe estava no chão e ele chorou. Agora estava na casa da tia Petúnia, não gostava da casa da tia Petúnia, queria sua mamãe. Voando por sobre o berço, Harry caminhou do quarto pelo corredor e desceu as escadas, ele foi até a sala, mas mamãe e papai não estavam lá, ele procurou na cozinha escura, mas nada. Triste, ele chorou e tia Petúnia apareceu, ela o pegou no colo e o envolveu no coberto que Harry arrastava pela casa. Ela se sentou no sofá com ele em seu colo e o balançou suavemente._

— _O que está fazendo aqui embaixo, devia estar dormindo. — Disse ela suavemente._

— _Eu queria maman, ondi maman e papi, ia Peúnia?_

— _Oh... Eles... Não estão mais aqui, Harry. Eles se foram._

— _Quero eles, ia Peúnia, voche busca eies pa mim?_

 _Tia Petúnia se engasgou e chorou baixinho._

— _Eu não posso fazer isso, eu juro que faria se pudesse, mas eles não podem voltar. — Ela disse e seu olhos azuis estavam tristes, lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto._

— _Maman não volta?_

— _Não, Harry._

— _Papi não volta?_

— _Não, Harry, sinto muito._

— _Hawry sozinho agora? — Harry começou a chorar de tristeza. Porque? Porque mamãe e papai não voltam?_

— _Não, você não está sozinho, eu estou aqui. — Disse ela e Harry a olhou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, pareciam ler sua alma e ela não pode mentir quando ele perguntou._

— _Ia Peúnia ama Hawry?_

— _Sim, eu amo, amo muito._

 _Harry acenou e suavemente tocou seu rosto para limpar suas lágrimas._

— _Hawry ama ia Peúnia, mas Hawry queria maman e papi. — Ele soluçou e afundando o rosto em seu peito, chorou suavemente._

— _Eu sei, eu sei. Eu os queria também e meu papai e mamãe também, sinto muito a falta deles, de todos eles... — Disse ela o abraçando e chorando enquanto o balançava..._

 _O balanço suave o embalou assim como a música suave que uma voz conhecida lhe cantava:_

 _Balanço baixo, carruagem doce_

 _Vindo para me levar para casa_

 _Balanço baixo, carruagem doce_

 _Vindo para me levar para casa._

 _Eu olhei para Jordan e o que eu vi_

 _Vindo para me levar para casa_

 _Um bando de anjos vindo atrás de mim_

 _Vindo para me levar para casa_

— _Maman..._

— _Hush, meu doce bebê, não tenha medo, meu Harry James. Durma, durma..._

 _E Harry fechou os olhos e atendeu seu pedido, dormindo em paz com seu cheiro suave, apoiado em seu colo, seguro e amado._

Em volta do Harry a magia se agitava, a fumaça do fogo dançava criando formas das suas visões e ao mudar de visão as formas de fumaça passavam ao seu lado e o tocavam com carinho., seu rosto e seu cabelo. A magia de seus ancestrais o fortaleciam e protegiam, lhe dando aquilo que precisava, o amor que ansiava e assim o dia passou, quando escureceu as visões mudaram e Harry se viu trancado em seu armário, sozinho e com fome. Ele chorou chamando sua mãe e sua tia Petúnia que o abandonaram, mas ele nunca estava sozinho, o amor estava lá o tocando e protegendo, mas Harry não encontrava. Então...

 _Harry estava sonhando, ele sabia que estava, era um sonho feliz, ele voava em uma moto e era seguro por tio Siri. Olhando para seu tio, tentou gravar a lembrança, quando acordasse em seu armário esperava não esquecer._

— _Veja, Jamie, ele gosta de voar, aposto que quando lhe der uma vassoura será um natural. — Disse tio Siri e Harry olhou e viu seu papai sorrindo animado no sidecar._

— _Eu sei disso, espero que ele cresça logo, assim podemos voar juntos. — Disse seu papai segurando sua mão firmemente. — Devagar Sirius, não quero que Harry se assuste._

 _Eles voavam no jardim, a vassoura barulhenta era muito divertida._

— _Vruuunmm, vruum. — Disse Harry animado._

— _Sim, Harry, quando fizer um ano te darei uma vassoura, mesmo sua mãe tem que reconhecer que você nasceu para voar. Tio Siri ama você, Harry, você nunca estará sozinho._

— _Eu estou sozinho, tio Siri, maman e papi se foram para sempre. — Disse Harry e não era mais um bebê, era um garotinho de 7 anos e grandes olhos verdes tristes._

 _Sirius se abaixou a sua altura e se sentou ao seu lado no jardim._

— _Você sabe que não é verdade. O amor deles sempre estará com você, um amor tão grande não morre nunca, não vai embora. E, um dia, eu voltarei para você, Harry, seus amigos são sua família também._

— _Eu não tenho amigos, tio Siri. — Disse Harry tristemente._

— _Não? Mas você matou por eles. — Disse Sirius e então estavam na câmara com o espelho destruído e Quirrell tentando matá-lo._

— _Eu não devia impedir, Sirius? Não seria melhor, eu não seria uma pessoa melhor se não o matasse? — Perguntou Harry ao ver seus amigos surgirem correndo._

 _A cena se paralisou e uma voz conhecida lhe respondeu._

— _Porque você faz isso!? — Gritou a voz e Harry olhou para uma versão de si mesmo, mais magro e maltratado que o olhava muito zangado. — Porque você duvida de si mesmo? Dos seus instintos? Você não matou Quirrell por diversão ou com prazer, o matou para se salvar e a seus amigos. E sou aquele que surge quando você hesita._

— _Mas, você é eu, o que aconteceu com você? — Harry perguntou confuso._

— _Você hesitou e tudo mudou, você se tornou eu. Quer ver? — O outro Harry perguntou cheio de raiva._

 _Harry acenou e a cena se desenrolou, ao em vez de matar Quirrell, Harry hesitou e seus amigos chegaram para ajudar, George e Terry o tiraram de cima dele, mas a varinha estava na mão do professor que furioso apontou a varinha para Terry e gritou._

— _Avada kedrava! — A luz verde o atingiu no peito e seu amigo caiu de olhos abertos e vazios no chão._

— _Não! Terry! — Mas a cena se paralisou mais uma vez._

— _Você sentiu o perigo quando eles entraram, não foi? — Outra voz disse e quando Harry se virou, engasgou e caiu de joelhos._

— _Mamãe..._

— _O que você sentiu quando seus amigos entraram, meu Harry James? O que seus instintos lhe disseram? — Ela sussurrou se sentando ao seu lado, seus cabelos vermelhos escuros tão bonitos até a cintura, olhos verdes o olhando com amor e rosto sério._

— _Que eles estavam em perigo, que Quirrell tinha que morrer, naquele momento. — Disse Harry com voz engasgada._

— _Existia uma escolha diferente, Harry? — Perguntou ela suavemente._

 _Harry olhou para seu melhor amigo morto e acenou negativamente._

— _Não._

— _Eu também não tive, você pode aceitar isso, meu amor? Você pode aceitar que nunca houve uma escolha para mim? Você pode me perdoar por escolher o caminho mais fácil para mim? — Perguntou ela e suavemente tocou seu rosto, magia e magia se tocaram e Harry suspirou com o amor de seu toque. — Morrer por você foi a decisão mais fácil e simples da minha vida. O caminho que escolhi era o único, mas foi e será o mais difícil para você, Harry._

— _Eu aceito e não me importo o que tiver que enfrentar, eu perdoo você e o papai, mas sinto suas mortes em meu coração, sei que não é minha culpa, mamãe, mas ainda sinto. — Disse ele chorando._

— _E lamento que tenha que carregar esse peso, existem fardos que sempre carregamos. O ritual vai limpar sua magia, seu espirito. O amor dos amigos e família confortará seu coração e lhe trará felicidade. Sua inteligência e bondade acalmará sua mente. Cada pequeno gesto seu de vida e amor, é nosso amor e sacrifício vivendo, mas você já sabe de tudo isso. — Disse ela o olhando com carinho. — Você cresceu tanto, meu Harry James. Respeite que seus pais foram guerreiros e fizeram o que tinham que fazer assim como você fez e fará quando lhe for exigido. E, um dia, quando chegar o momento de nos encontrarmos, mesmo que demore muitos e muitos anos, então sua dor e saudades passarão._

— _Eu te amo, mamãe, obrigado. — Disse ele suavemente._

— _Eu te amo, Harry James e seu pai também o ama muito. Nunca se esqueça, você nunca está sozinho. — Ela sorriu docemente._

 _Harry acenou e a viu desaparecer, ficando de pé viu a cena voltar e ele matar Quirrell e não lamentou mais. Estava cansado de lamentar, de hesitar e duvidar de si mesmo,_ _tinha que respeitar a si mesmo e seus instintos. Precisava aceitar, pensou, e respeitar seus pais, suas escolhas, suas coragens e sacrifícios. Era difícil, mas quando se culpava, desrespeitava-os e seu amor por ele._

Quando iniciou o amanhecer, Harry saiu do transe da meditação e olhou em volta. Sua roupa estava suada, o fogo ainda crepitava e o esquentava na manhã fria. A pedra em sua mão parecia suja e lamacenta, sem hesitar a jogou no fogo de ervas que enchia o ambiente de um cheiro gostoso. A fumaça imediatamente escureceu e o fogo se agitou. Olhando para a água e ignorando a quão fria ela estava, Harry se despiu e pulou em um único mergulho. Incrivelmente, apesar de gelada, Harry não sentiu vontade de sair da água e, prendendo a respiração, pediu a natureza que o limpasse das últimas energias negativas e da morte. A água atendeu seu pedido em um sussurro e Harry sentiu esquentar seu corpo como se o esfregasse. Precisando respirar, ele boiou e de olhos fechados sentiu a água pura o banhar em um sussurro amoroso, que o lembrou de sua mãe e de sua tia. Antes dela decidir não o amar mais, quer dizer. Em algum momento isso aconteceu, pensou, ele, pois a lembrança ou visão, tinha certeza que eram reais, mostravam que sua tia Petúnia o amou.

E seus pais, como fora incrível os ver e como fora tolo dele se lamentar e se culpar, ao em vez de agradecer e respeitar o presente que eles lhe deram. A vida, o amor, alegria, ele nunca esteve sozinho, podia ver agora, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, ao seu lado estavam seus pais o fortalecendo e amando. Abrindo os olhos viu o céu azul entre as árvores e chorou de alívio, de tristeza, de alegria, de amor e de dor, suas lágrimas de misturaram com a água pura da montanha até que nada mais restasse a chorar. Harry deixou a lagoa nu e se sentindo leve e forte, pegando sua mochila se enxugou e se vestiu com roupas limpas e quentes, comeu umas nozes e depois de agradecer a Floresta por ajudá-lo em sua jornada, começou a caminhar de volta para a trilha onde encontraria seu padrinho.

Sirius estava completamente pedido ao ver seu afilhado caminhar seguro e confiante, mas sozinho para outra direção, parecia que o escuro não o incomodava. Mas ele sempre foi assim, pensou, corajoso, independente, era o bebê que nunca chamava por ajuda, quando queria algo ia pegar ou pelo menos se esforçava muito por isso. Suspirando ao perceber que ele é quem se sentia solitário, Sirius retomou a caminhada, a escuridão não o lembrava mais de Azkaban e estar na Floresta que sempre lhe significou diversão e amizade era incrivelmente bom. Quase se sentia o Sirius de antes.

Em determinado momento a trilha se tornou mais difícil e íngreme e Sirius se tornou Almofadinhas para continuar a subida. Quando finalmente amanheceu completamente, Sirius sentiu a magia o puxar na direção de um pequeno platô e a entrada de uma caverna, voltando a ser Sirius, acendeu sua varinha e entrou. Mesmo com a luz, a escuridão da caverna era espessa e sufocante, ele tentou respirar fundo e ignorar o fato de estar entrando em um lugar fechado, lembrando que não estava preso e poderia sair quando quisesse, mas o medo entrou sorrateiro e o suor frio logo lhe empapou a roupa. Sirius prosseguiu, mesmo quando sua respiração saiu tropegamente e sua visão periférica voltou a ver fantasmas, sufocado e em pânico, ele decidiu voltar, mas seus pés escorregaram. Ele tentou se levantar, mas desorientado percebeu que não sabia para que lado ficava a saída.

— Não... Não posso ficar preso... Não podem me prender, Harry precisa de mim..., por favor... — Sirius tropeçou desorientado tentando encontrar a saída, mas se aprofundou ainda mais na caverna escura.

Quando vislumbrou uma luz no fundo do corredor cavernoso acelerou o passo certo que era a entrada da caverna, mas descobriu ser uma câmara dentro da caverna com uma lagoa cristalina que refletia a luz dos cristais no teto, era tão lindo e tranquilo que todos os fantasmas e medo se foram. Trêmulo e sentindo-se tolo por seu pânico e falta de controle, Sirius se aproximou da lagoa e olhou em volta à procura de um saco com ervas e o encontrou facilmente em cima de algumas rochas. O saco estava velho e úmido, mas as ervas secas pareciam bem preservadas, assim ele fez um círculo com pedras e colocou no meio. Tirou o excesso de roupa e, se ajoelhando, ascendeu o fogo com um isqueiro de prata, os cheiros de ervas se espalharam e ele fechou os olhos buscando a conexão com a Floresta, mas o suor gelado grudava em sua pele e Sirius não conseguia se concentrar.

Suspirando profundamente tentou limpar a mente, mas a preocupação com Harry e o medo pareciam engolfar tudo, ele abriu os olhos e viu o fogo que se apagar, furioso consigo mesmo se levantou e chutou as pedras e ervas.

— Maldição, porra! — Gritou e continuou chutando tudo o que viu pela frente, até perder o equilibro e cair na lagoa de costas e um grito nada viril.

A água estava tão fria que sufocou seu grito e raiva em instantes. Tremendo agora de frio saiu correndo da água, vestiu roupas secas e tentou ignorar o pensamento de que se James estivesse ali estaria rolando de rir. Suspirando outra vez, Sirius decidiu tentar mais uma vez e ignorar que estava dentro de uma maldita caverna.

Quando se ajoelhou e acendeu o fogo, sentiu o seu calor o envolver e esvaziou a mente, se conectou com a magia da caverna e não da Floresta. O cheiro e a fumaça penetraram em seus sentidos e o mundo físico deixou de existir. Sirius não teve uma visão do passado, ele não voltou a infância, tudo o que havia era escuridão e frio, vultos e gritos, os lamentos dolorosos e o desespero e desesperança o engolfaram. Completamente em transe, lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e a vontade de fugir e desistir o espreitaram, mas a energia da caverna o sustentou e a fumaça carregada de magia o envolveu.

 _Foram horas e horas, quando finalmente algo mudou e Sirius ouviu passos e, sentado no escuro, viu James Potter se aproximar com um sorriso malicioso e olhos de avelã brincalhão e brilhantes, sentar-se ao seu lado como se fosse um encontro normal._

— _James... — Disse ele engasgado._

— _Oi, Siri, sua mente está bem bagunçada, irmão. E sim, eu teria morrido de rir de seu pequeno chilique, mas o melhor foi o grito na hora da queda, é quase um crime não ter testemunhas. — Disse ele rindo divertido._

— _James... — Sua voz agora saiu triste e saudosa._

— _Sim, esse é meu nome e você já o disse, Sirius. Irmão, você costumava ser mais eloquente e sua mente mais divertida. — Disse ele olhando em volta._

— _Essa é minha mente?_

— _O que você achou que era? O inferno? — James perguntou ironicamente._

— _Pensei que era Azkaban. — Disse Sirius olhando em volta e logo voltando para seu melhor amigo, parecendo tão vivo._

— _Bem, é o que dizem, podem até te tirar da prisão, mas não tiram a prisão de você. — Disse James e mais sério o olhou. — Você está indo bem, Siri, no começo tive medo que fosse mergulhar na culpa, na dor e tristeza, além do whisky de fogo, claro, mas não foi o que aconteceu._

— _Os Boots não deixaram ou Harry, mas ainda me sinto culpado, Jamie, foi minha ideia e..._

— _E eu concordei e Lily, três dos maiores e mais inteligentes bruxos sendo enganados por aquele rato com cérebro de rato. — James parecia irritado consigo mesmo. — Essa é uma culpa que todos carregaremos e nosso fardo, Sirius, de nós três, não vou vir aqui e dizer que não foi sua culpa, você já sabe que os culpados são Rabicho e Voldemort. Nossa estupidez e arrogância é nosso fardo, me impediu de estar lá e ver meu bebê crescer e nosso único consolo é que nosso sacrifício final o protegeu, Sirius e que você e Remus estão aqui com ele. Mesmo que atrasados. — James tinha aquela expressão estranhamente madura que só passou a ter depois que o Harry nasceu._

— _Lamento estar atrasado, também carrego o fardo de ir atrás do rato ao em vez de ficar com o Harry. — Disse Sirius envergonhado._

— _Isso é tolice, você fez o que qualquer um faria, Siri, eu faria o mesmo. Harry estava seguro e fazer justiça, ter vingança era um desejo justo, claro que poderia ter avisado alguém, mas todos poderíamos ter sido mais inteligentes e avisado alguém da troca. O fardo por sua prisão e a vida do Harry é de Dumbledore, os idiotas do Ministério e Petúnia. — Disse James cabisbaixo. — Você conversou com ela ontem._

— _Sim. — Disse Sirius e de repente no meio da escuridão surgiram uma versão de si mesmo e Petúnia Dursley, discutindo._

— _Como você pode maltratar o seu sangue! O filho de Lily! O menino mais doce e amoroso que nunca deve ter feito um único gesto na sua direção que não fosse de afeto e carinho, Petúnia! — Foram as palavras que saíram de sua boca, a conversa parecia tão distante, nem parecia que fora a apenas um dia._

— _Não ouse me julgar! E onde você estava? Porque não estava aqui assumindo sua reponsabilidade? — Disse ela com raiva e defensiva._

— _Eu estava no inferno, fui jogado na prisão, Azkaban, sem julgamento, não houve investigação, interrogatório, nada e mesmo quando achei que os Dementadores me enlouqueceriam, eu não me esqueci da minha responsabilidade e mais importante da minha família. E você, pode dizer o mesmo? — Disse ele com escárnio, ela estava pálida._

— _Eu fiz tudo pela minha família, tudo, você não entende..._

— _Quem é sua família, Petúnia?_

 _E os dois desapareceram porque neste momento foram interrompidos._

— _E você sabe que Harry não vai gostar que ataque sua tia, não é? — Disse James com um sorriso tímido._

— _Eu nunca sei o que ele vai fazer a seguir, ele é tão imprevisível. — Disse Sirius carinhoso._

— _Sim, e isso é só dele, esse gosto pelo mistério, nem Lily ou eu somos assim, talvez meu pai um pouco. — James sorriu ainda mais ao pensar no filho, seus olhos avelã brilhando de amor._

— _Porque estamos aqui, Jamie? — Sirius olhou em volta para a escuridão, confuso._

— _Você veio aqui para se limpar das energias negativas, mas você está carregado delas por causa do inferno onde esteve nos últimos anos, a magia da caverna é mais forte e escura para lidar com toda essa escuridão. A pedra de turmalina ajudará, mas todas as pedras da caverna eram necessárias também. — Informou James suavemente. — Estou aqui, porque sua mente não precisa de mais ninguém, apenas de mim._

 _Sirius acenou e olhou em volta tentando afastar o medo e os gritos._

— _Tinha perdido a esperança, Jamie, os Dementadores, a escuridão e o frio, às vezes, ainda penso se não estou sonhando e que acordarei naquele inferno de novo. — Sirius disse e quando James se levantou e o convidou para andar pela escuridão, ele foi hesitante._

— _Você precisa superar esse medo, Siri, se livrar de Azkaban._

— _Como faço isso? — Perguntou ele olhando em volta._

— _Vivendo e vivendo. O que mais lhe dava prazer na vida, irmão?_

— _Mulheres, andar em minha moto, mulheres, um bom duelo, mulheres. E depois que virei um padrinho, estar com meu afilhado._

 _James riu divertido e o som pareceu afastar a escuridão apenas um pouquinho._

— _Esse é o Sirius que eu me lembro. Onde está? — Perguntou curioso._

— _O que?_

— _O seu tempo com Harry? Onde está? — James olhou em volta procurando e de repente uma sucessão de momentos apareceram._

 _Harry bebê em seus braços logo depois que nasceu e em muitos dos momentos em que eles estavam juntos, seu riso e rosto feliz e animado pareceram afastar um pouco mais a escuridão._

— _Ele era o bebê mais lindo. — Disse Sirius e, quando as imagens passaram ao Harry de 11 anos, sorriu ainda mais. — Harry se parece com você, Jamie._

— _Não parece, não. — Disse James sorrindo com tanto amor no olhar para seu filho que Sirius desviou o seu olhar. — Harry é muito melhor que eu, Siri, e que Lily também. Ele tem muita inteligência e um coração sem fim, tem intuição e esperteza. Eu era um tolo arrogante e mimado que acreditava ser perfeito e Lily teimosa e temperamental, nunca admitia estar errada. Claro que ele tem um pouco de nós, mas, se fosse a Lily ou eu, vivendo tudo o que ele passou, nunca nos sairíamos tão bem. Pare de olhar para ele e me ver, Sirius, olhe, é Harry, é isso que ele quer que veja quando o olhar, Harry James Potter._

 _Sirius olhou para o afilhado que nesse momento corria e dizia que ele roncava, rindo com os olhos brilhantes, seus olhos verdes, com a malicia brincalhona que James nunca teve. Os olhos do amigo tinham uma malicia maldosa e nesta idade a diversão acontecia apenas se alguém brincasse com alguém, zombando ou se divertindo às custas de alguma pessoa._

— _Mas você amadureceu. — Protestou Sirius._

— _Sim, eu fiz e você sabe por que. Nós quase perdemos tudo naquela noite, uma brincadeira sem pensar e nossa... Meu pai me bateu pela primeira vez, sabia? — Disse James envergonhado._

— _O que? Você não me contou. Porque ele te bateu se foi minha a brincadeira? Você concertou a minha estupidez. — Sirius não entendia._

— _Eu merecia, Siri, eu alimentava o seu ódio pelo Snape, Merlin como eu tinha ciúme dele com a Lily e mesmo depois que eles brigaram no fim do 5º ano e durante o 6º ano, quando ela não me dava bola, eu culpava ele. E o idiota gorduroso não era culpado, eu era, por minha arrogância e imaturidade. — James se aproximou e tocou suavemente o rosto de Harry, a imagem se paralisou quando eles se separaram na trilha. — Meu pai me disse que tinha vergonha de mim e que queria que eu fosse o homem que o deixaria orgulhoso e aos meus filhos. Como eu poderia conquistar a Lily, a garota mais incrível, se não podia deixar o homem que mais me amava no mundo orgulhoso de mim. Então eu mudei e você também._

— _Eu quase perdi sua amizade, não me preocupava com o que minha família pensava de mim, mas você e Remus me olharam e me fizeram sentir tão pequeno e jurei que ia compensá-los, me tornar alguém digno de suas amizades. — Disse Sirius envergonhado._

— _E você se tornou. Remus está mergulhado em sua própria prisão, ela é quase tão dura quanto Azkaban. Bem, você tem passado tempo com o Harry e as mulheres, a moto? — James perguntou se afastando quando a imagem de Harry se desvaneceu._

— _Foram só 4 meses, Jamie, e minha prioridade é o Harry, estou tentando me tornar mais forte para ser o padrinho que ele precisa. Eu saí um pouco e estamos concertando a moto. — Sirius deu de ombros._

— _Se sua prioridade é o Harry, você precisa se cuidar mais, você precisa viver, Siri e ser feliz! Não pode continuar de luto por nós! Não pode deixar que a culpa o faça se punir! — James de aproximou e sorriu suavemente. — Olha em volta._

 _Sirius o fez e a escuridão era bem suave, havia pontos de claridade e durante a conversa, os gritos e lamentos desapareceram._

— _Como?_

— _Esta é sua mente, Sirius e ela será o que você quiser. Preencha tudo isso de amor e alegria, mais do que o Harry, não coloque nos ombros do meu filho toda a sua felicidade, não é justo com ele. Viva, Siri, sinta sua liberdade, por quanto tempo mais vai carregar Azkaban com você? — James falou e tocou seu ombro._

— _Eu não sei como fazer isso sem você e Lily, eu não sei quem eu sou, Jamie, me olho no espelho e não me reconheço, tenho 31 anos e me sinto com 21, como faço para ser quem eu era? — Sirius se sentia perdido._

— _Você nunca mais vai ser quem era antes de nossas mortes e de sua prisão. Acredita que Harry pode voltar a ser quem era antes de matar Quirrell? Eu sei, foi legítima defesa e na minha opinião aquele imbecil morreu tarde e meu garoto foi brilhante. — James falou antes que Sirius pudesse protestar. — Mas Harry nunca será o mesmo, assim como, quando ele se apaixonar, também mudará para sempre. Assim é a vida, cheia de momentos que nos mudam completamente, assim como esta jornada que você espera sair diferente, melhor. Não tem como voltar, Siri, veja... — Apontou James e uma imagem de si mesmo jovem e sorridente, olhos cinzentos brilhando apareceu. — Ele morreu, Sirius._

 _A dor com a verdade dessas palavras o atravessou e Sirius caiu de joelhos soluçando. Não podia voltar, se foram para sempre, sua família e a si mesmo, mortos._

— _Não chore, io Siri. — A voz de um Harry bebê que cambaleou até ele o fez engasgar e surpreso olhou em volta. James não estava ali._

— _Harry..._

— _Hawry beji melor, io Siri. — Disse o bebê e o abraçou e beijou na bochecha._

— _Harry, olá meu garotinho, senti tanto a sua falta. Tio Siri está aqui. — Ele o embalou e então não era mais um bebê e sim o Harry de 11 anos em seus braços._

— _Estou aqui, também, Sirius. Nós mudamos e crescemos, mas ainda somos família e eu o amo muito._

— _Eu também o amo, Harry._

— _Nunca estamos sozinhos, temos uma nova família e um ao outro. — Disse Harry com um olhar inteligente e depois se foi._

 _E então ele estava sozinho e sozinho a escuridão pareceu crescer, os gritos e lamentos voltaram e Sirius olhou em volta buscando por James ou Harry, mas eles se foram. Não podia sucumbir, precisava lutar, essa era sua mente e em sua mente não havia só escuridão, ele podia combater Azkaban, podia afastar os lamentos e substituir pelo riso, pela alegria e amor._

— _Corre, Sirius, vamos, vou te ajudar a se esconder. — Sirius se virou e viu Régulos de uns 6 anos o segurando pelo braço. — Aqui, entra aqui, Sirius, se mamãe perguntar vou dizer que você não estava em casa ou ela vai te culpar._

— _Obrigada, Régulos._

— _Tudo bem, sou seu irmão, te amo, Sirius, se esconda agora..._

— _Sirius, você aceita ser padrinho do Harry?_

— _Eu?_

— _Quem mais escolheríamos, Siri?_

— _Eu... Me sinto tão honrado, eu prometo que vou amá-lo para sempre... Obrigado._

— _Sem lágrimas, Almofadinhas, eu te amo irmão, mas já chorei demais quando o Harry nasceu..._

— _Nós te amamos e sabemos que você é a pessoa certa, Sirius..._

 _Risos o fizeram virar para outra cena e os marotos riam e corriam por Hogwarts._

— _Mais, mais. — Outra voz sussurrou sensual e ele foi envolvido pelo cheiro e emoção que o prazer da linda mulher em seus braços._

— _Somos campeões! — O grito da casa Gryffindor o envolveu e ele riu._

— _Isso é bom, são boas lembranças, ajudam a afastar a escuridão, Siri. — James apareceu ao seu lado. — Quem é a garota, ali? Não me lembro dela._

— _Você não conhece todas as garotas com quem transei, é uma garota trouxa e ela tinha muita imaginação. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso sonhador._

— _Você sempre foi uma puta, tinha me esquecido disso._

— _Está com inveja porque só transou com uma garota._

— _A melhor garota do mundo, minha Lily. — James é quem tinha uma expressão sonhadora agora. — De qualquer forma, para afastar totalmente essa escuridão, para tirar a prisão de você, Sirius, precisa de mais do que lembranças do passado, mesmo que sejam lindas e prazerosas lembranças._

— _Eu preciso de novas lembranças._

— _Precisa viver, Siri, você pode fazer 100 rituais e tirar toda a energia negativa, mas depois de morrer só se volta a viver, vivendo, irmão. Vá viver, Sirius Black. — James disse com seu sorriso alegre característico. — Viva sem culpa e aceite o seu fardo, sua dor, mas não deixe que isso o impeça de cumprir sua promessa._

— _Eu não quebrarei minha promessa..._

 _E tudo se desvaneceu..._

Sirius abriu os olhos e engasgado, soltou a pedra no fogo, a fumaça escureceu e chocado viu a pedra de turmalina se desmanchar em lama e desaparecer no fogo. Merlin, a pedra nunca teria sido o suficiente para absorver tudo o que havia de negativo em sua alma, pensou, Sirius abalado e se levantou, despiu e mergulhou na água fria. Deixou que o sussurro da água o envolvesse e quando saiu se sentiu limpo e cru, dolorido e sem poder se deter chorou enquanto se vestia. Percebeu que precisava sair da caverna, ela estava impregnada de energia negativa e ficar ali não era inteligente, demoraria para as pedras dispersarem toda aquela escuridão.

Quando Sirius alcançou a abertura, se sentiu finalmente livre, esse era o sentimento que buscava quando deixou a prisão e não sentira. Estava livre, pensou, livre, e podia viver. Livre. Correndo, sorrindo e animado, correu pela trilha até alcançar a encruzilhada e ver Harry o esperando.

— Harry!

— Tio Siri! — Seu grito espontâneo desconcertou Sirius por um instante, mas em seguida ele o abraçou com força.

— Harry, estou tão feliz de estar livre, de estar aqui com você. Eu te amo, Harry. Você é minha família, saiba disso e nunca mais te deixarei sozinho. — Disse ele, o apertando contra seu peito e beijando seus cabelos.

— Eu também te amo, tio Siri, eu entendo agora, precisamos viver, Sirius, nós os perdemos e sempre vai doer, mas eles me deram um presente e tenho que o viver ao máximo. Viver, Sirius, temos que viver. — Disse Harry com voz engasgada, mas sorrindo.

Os dois se abraçaram e depois sorrindo e mais leves iniciaram a descida da Montanha Negra, em direção ao que a vida lhes reservava, muito dispostos a vivê-la, e juntos.

Enquanto o domingo de Harry e Sirius era o mais difícil e diferente e mágico possível, os dos Boots era bem trouxa. Na casa dos Madakis em Oxford, assistindo ao jogo na TV, filmes, comendo pipoca, jogando xadrez e comendo muito bem. O único ponto triste era a ausência de 2 membros muito importantes, era incrível como em tão pouco tempo, Harry e Sirius se tornaram parte dos Boots e como faziam falta. As crianças apenas sentiam saudades e pensavam neles com carinho, mas os adultos se preocupavam, pois sabiam que suas jornadas seriam difíceis e dolorosas, ainda que necessárias.

Mas havia uma outra casa que tinha um dia de domingo, aparentemente, comum, ela ficava bem longe de Oxford, localizada nos arredores de Ottery St. Catchpole em Devon e invisível ao trouxas que com certeza se assustariam com a casa de vários níveis, torta que não poderiam pela graça dos deuses da arquitetura parar de pé, mas que incrivelmente ou magicamente se mantinha muito bem.

No quarto mais alto da casa torta um jovem de cabelos ruivos tentava ler uma revista de quadribol, a matéria era sobre seu time de quadribol, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar, por pura irritação. Sua irritação não vinha da matéria que dizia que seu time ficaria em último no campeonato, Ron Weasley já sabia disso, não, sua irritação vinha de sua irmã caçula que neste momento tagarelava sem parar, como sempre, sobre Harry Potter.

— …. Não sei porque você não se tornou amigo dele, Ron, quer dizer vocês estão no mesmo ano e gostam de quadribol, ele é o buscador mais novo em um século. E você não me escreveu uma carta para me falar como é Hogwarts ou como ele é, quer dizer, você deve vê-lo todos os dias, mesmo que não sejam amigos, você deve saber como ele é. Eu tentei vê-lo na estação, mas...

— Cala a boca! Pare de falar e, principalmente, para de falar de Harry Potter. — Gritou Ron além de irritado.

— Não grite comigo, Ronald Weasley! Eu não tenho culpa se estou curiosa e você não me conta nada de nada, nem quer falar de Hogwarts! Quando pegar minha varinha transformarei você em um rato e te prenderei na gaiola com o Perebas. — Gritou ela vermelha de raiva.

Quando ela terminou de falar a porta se abriu e os gêmeos entraram, tendo ouvido os gritos dos dois.

— O que tem você tão irritada, Ginnygirl. — Perguntou Fred sorrindo com diversão, Ginny fez uma careta para o apelido, não era nenhuma menina.

— Ron está te incomodando? Podemos lhe dar uma lição se quiser, Ginnyzinha. — Disse George mais docemente.

Ela conseguiu controlar a careta, George era sempre mais bom para ela, mas também não gostou do apelido, não era pequena.

— Ei! — Protestou Ron, chateado. — Se vocês não perceberam, ela está no meu quarto, se alguém está incomodando aqui é ela, que não cala a boca nunca e só fica perguntando de Harry Potter.

— Ah! Entendi, Ronyzinho...

— Não me chame assim!

— ... Você não quer contar para Ginny a espinafrada que o Potter te deu, hum? — Fred disse malicioso.

— Claro que não, Potter o humilhou na frente de toda a escola, imagine se o nosso querido irmãozinho iria querer falar dele. — Disse George, brincalhão.

— O que!? — Gritou Ginny.

— Ele não me humilhou! — Ron gritou ao mesmo tempo.

— O que você fez? Ronald, o que você fez para o Harry Potter? — Perguntou Ginny indignada.

— Eu não fiz nada! E porque você acredita que foi eu o culpado e não ele? — Ron se levantou irritado.

— Porque, ao contrário de você, Harry Potter é um garoto legal, eu li em seus livros, ele não humilharia ninguém que não tivesse feito algo ruim! — Disse Ginny com segurança.

— Você nem o conhece! Fica aí, feito uma menina fã organizando o casamento e nunca nem o viu! — Zombou Ron com um sorriso malicioso.

— Como você ousa! — Gritou ela e furiosa foi para cima dele, mas George a segurou para traz. — Me solta, George, eu vou socar o nariz desse idiota! — Ela tentou se soltar e quando não conseguiu ergueu os pés tentando chutá-lo no rosto. — Eu não quero me casar com ele, seu imbecil, quero apenas conhecê-lo e se sou sua fã é problema meu e se você abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa disso na frente dele...

Mas suas palavras se perderam com o grito furioso que veio do pé da escada.

— Porque estão brigando!? Se eu tiver que subir aí, todos ficarão de castigo até setembro! Estou avisando! — Molly Weasley não era de se duvidar ou enfrentar, assim Ginny engoliu sua raiva a muito custo.

— Bem e o que você fez então? — Perguntou ela ainda com um olhar mortal para Ron e cruzando os braços.

— Não é da sua conta. — Disse ele emburrado e voltou a se de deitar e enfiar o rosto na revista.

— Contem-me. — Ordenou ela olhando para os gêmeos.

— Bem, esse é um conto do mais interessantes, Ginnygirl. — Disse Fred sorridente. — Nosso muito inteligente irmão aqui e seus amigos, obviamente, idiotas...

— Eles não são idiotas! — Protestou Ron.

— Você não queria me contar nada, agora fecha a matraca, Ronald! — Disse Ginny o olhando com fúria nos olhos.

— E eles são idiotas por serem seus amigos, Ronnie. — Disse Fred sorrindo. — Bem, os três idiotas 1º anos da Gryffindor...

— Esse é o apelido deles. — Disse George e Ginny abriu a boca chocada.

— ... Foram perguntar ao Harry, como se perguntasse sobre uma festa ou grande e feliz evento, se ele se lembrava do dia em que você-sabe-quem matou seus pais e lhe deu sua cicatriz. — Fred concluiu e lançou um olhar de pena exasperada na direção do irmão mais novo.

Ginny empalideceu e depois ficou vermelha e olhando para Ron percebeu por sua expressão envergonhada que era tudo verdade.

— Eu não acredito! Como você e seus amigos puderam ser tão insensíveis! — Ginny estava além de furiosa agora, esses idiotas com certeza magoaram o Harry.

— Bem, e o que você teria perguntado? Sobre sua cor preferida? — Zombou Ron tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

— Bem, é azul, a cor de sua casa, ou talvez verde como seus belos olhos. — Disse Fred com um sorriso meloso e batendo os cílios.

— Não, mas poderia ter perguntado sobre suas viagens, suas aventuras! Você é um idiota insensível! — Disse ela e Ron escondeu o rosto vermelho de vergonha dentro da revista.

— Bem... Então, quando você o ver, pergunte... Quero ver você perguntar. E saiam do meu quarto, todos vocês, ou chamarei a mãe e direi que estão... Estão...

— Se você pretende nos ameaçar com a mãe é melhor aprender a mentir melhor, Ronnie. — Disse Fred zombando.

— E inventa a mentira antes também, irmãozinho. — Disse George e saíram do quarto.

Ginny lançou um último olhar irritado para o seu ex-irmão preferido e seguiu os gêmeos um andar abaixo e entrou em seu quarto.

— Contem-me tudo, o que o Harry falou para o Ron e seus amigos? — Perguntou ela ansiosa.

— Bem, não estávamos lá, mas a notícia se espalhou rapidamente que Harry se recusou a responder e ficou zangado com o tom da pergunta, sabe, como se o que aconteceu fosse algo bom. — Explicou George suavemente. — Então Ron e os amigos decidiram ir pedir desculpas e Harry disse que não queria ninguém perguntando sobre aquela noite, pois para ele não é um momento para comemoração. E ele aceitou suas desculpas e apertou a mão dos três.

— Sim, todos disseram que pensaram que Harry ia sair azarando os três, o que teria sido muito mais divertido, mas o baixinho apenas disse que estava tudo esquecido. — Disse Fred com uma careta e olhou para o horizonte como se esperasse ver algo.

— Vocês o conhecem. — Percebeu ela os olhando assombrada.

— O que? Não, claro que não o conhecemos, apenas o vimos pela escola. — Mentiu George, mas quando olhou para os olhos castanhos intensos, engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar.

— Rá rá! Está mentindo, Georgie! Vocês conhecem Harry Potter! Vocês o conhecem e eu perguntando para o Ron todos esses dias feito uma idiota. — Disse ela, dando uns pulinhos de animação.

— Georgie, você tem que mentir melhor para ela, cara, você me envergonha assim. — Disse Fred mal-humorado.

— Ei, eu minto melhor que você, até a mãe acredita em mim, mas é difícil mentir para a Ginny, quando ela me olha desse jeito e, não vem falar de mim, porque você não é muito melhor, Fred. — Disse George cruzando os braços, chateado pela crítica.

— Contem-me, contem-me, contem-me, tudo, tudo, tudo. — Disse Ginny pulando de animação, elegantemente é claro.

— Não podemos, Ginny. — Disse Fred mais sério.

— Não podem? — Ginny parou de pular completamente abismada, desde quando os gêmeos deixam de fazer algo que não podem.

— É, Ginnyzinha, nós prometemos ao Harry não contar para ninguém, sabe. — Disse George e Ginny o olhou ainda mais surpresa.

— Sim, são nossas reputações que estão em jogo, e isso é importante para nós. Assim, pode esquecer. — Disse Fred voltando a olhar pela a janela e fazendo uma careta mal-humorada.

— Vocês são amigos deles. — Disse ela os olhando surpresa e entendendo tudo. — É por isso que não quebrarão a promessa, nem para mim, vocês dois são amigos de Harry Potter! Como puderam me esconder isso!? E Fred, o que você está esperando chegar via coruja?

— O que? Não, não estou esperando nada, quem disse que estou esperando alguma coisa, apenas olhando o tempo, vendo se não vai chover, quero voar mais tarde. — Disse Fred se afastando da janela e sem encará-la.

— George tem razão, Fred, você mente pior que ele, não sei como a mãe cai nisso. — Ginny disse de sobrancelhas arqueadas e apontando para o céu azul e sem nuvens. — Ok, contem-me apenas o que vocês podem contar, não quero que quebrem uma promessa que fizeram a Harry Potter. Como vocês se tornaram amigos?

— Bem, em abril ele nos chamou para a realização de um empreendimento...

— Do qual não podemos falar. — Apontou Fred firmemente e Ginny acenou concordando e olhou para o George continuar.

— ... Foi algo grande e ele até nos pagou. — Disse George animado.

— Isso é legal, quer dizer que ele reconhece seus talentos e foi bom dele perdoar os três idiotas também. — Disse Ginny sorrindo carinhosa, tinha certeza que Harry seria legal, como nos livros. — Como vocês se tornaram amigos e como ele é?

— Ele é baixinho assim como você, Ginnybaby. — Disse Fred sorrindo malicioso.

— Pare de me chamar desses apelidos bobos, eu não sou pequena e muito menos um bebê. — Disse ela com o rosto vermelho de raiva.

— O Harry é legal, muito inteligente e sarcástico, divertido mesmo. — Disse George tentando evitar uma briga. — E nos tornamos amigos porque ele foi legal com a gente e nós fomos legais com ele, só.

— Bem, e o que o Fred está esperando chegar via coruja? — Questionou ela com um olhar afiado.

— É que... Olha, você não pode falar para a mãe, ouviu? Nem sabemos como vamos esconder dela... — Fred disse meio aflito.

— Estamos ficando no nosso quarto para ver se a encomenda vem direto aqui e ela nem percebe. — Disse George meio desanimado. — Ela vai tirar de nós, eu só sei disso.

— Do que vocês estão falando, vocês compraram alguma coisa com o dinheiro que o Harry te pagou? E porque ela ficaria zangada? — Ginny perguntou sem entender.

— Não, no fim do ano o Harry e seus amigos vieram pedir nossas vassouras emprestadas porquê...

— Não podemos dizer. — Disse Fred firme. — Apenas que era algo muito importante.

— Uma aventura? Vocês participaram de uma aventura de Harry Potter? Como nos livros? — Disse ela com os olhos arregalados e brilhando.

— Não, Ginny, não é como nos livros, se é que esses livros são de verdade...

— É claro que são, eles dizem que são baseados na vida dele. — Protestou ela com uma carranca.

— Baseado é uma coisa diferente de dizer que é a vida dele. — Disse George, mas ao ver sua expressão continuou. — De qualquer forma, nós emprestamos as nossas vassouras e decidimos segui-los e chegamos no final, não foi nada divertido como dizem os livros, Ginny, e não podemos falar sobre isso, mas uma pessoa morreu e Harry ficou ferido.

— Ele ficou ferido? Mas ele ficou bem, certo? E quem morreu? — Perguntou ela empalidecendo e se sentando na cama.

— Sim, Harry ficou uns dias no hospital e depois ficou bem. E quem morreu foi um professor, mas não vamos mais falar disso. — Disse Fred com firmeza, George e Ginny acenaram. — Nossas vassouras se perderam, a minha sumiu e a do Georgie ficou meio esquisita. O Harry disse que ia nos ressarcir e comprar vassouras novas, mas não acredito que ele vai enviar como prometeu... — Disse Fred mal-humorado e voltando a olhar para o horizonte.

— Fred! Se Harry Potter prometeu, ele não quebrará uma promessa feita a amigos. — Garantiu Ginny convicta.

— Bem, ele disse que enviaria no início do verão, assim poderíamos voar antes de voltarmos para a escola e até agora nada. — Disse George desanimado. — Ele deve ter se esquecido.

— É claro que ele não esqueceu, Georgie. — Disse ela batendo em seu ombro com carinho. — Não se esqueça que Harry vive no mundo trouxa, assim, pode não ser tão simples ir ao Beco Diagonal.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, não temos como esconder da mãe e, se chegar, ela vai tirá-las de nós. — Fred disse dando de ombros e tentando simular indiferença.

— Bem, esconder da mãe é muito fácil. — Disse Ginny com um sorriso maroto.

— Você tem uma ideia? — Fred perguntou surpreso.

— Nos conte! Por favor! — Implorou George com mãos juntas.

— Eu conto, se me deixarem voar com as vassouras novas. — Propôs ela com um sorriso malicioso.

— É claro que não, você nem sabe voar. — Disse Fred.

— Quem disse que não sei voar? E, se não deixarem, não falo e aí vocês se explicam para a mãe. — Disse ela com um bico e ameaçou sair do quarto.

— Não! Ginny, eu deixo, mesmo que o Fred não a deixe voar na dele, você pode voar na minha vassoura. Qual a sua ideia? — Disse George meio desesperado.

— Promete? — Disse ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e estendendo a mão esquerda.

— Prometo. — Disse ele apertando sua mão com seriedade.

— Bem, é um feitiço que uso em minha aula de arte, vovó Cedrella me ensinou. — Disse Ginny e pegando um cartão de sobre a mesa de George, pegou um papel em branco e rabiscou desenhos disformes e feios. Depois estendeu a mão e esperou. — Varinha, por favor.

Seus irmãos hesitaram, a ideia de sua irmãzinha com uma varinha era meio assustadora, mas por fim George lhe entregou a dele.

— _Exemplum Imago_ desenho. — Disse ela firmemente passando a ponta da varinha por cima dos dois papeis e a imagem do rabisco se tornou igual ao bonito desenho do cartão de Natal. — Não dura muito tempo e tem que ser repetido, se usarem a vassoura do George como exemplo, podem disfarçar as vassouras novas que terão a aparência das antigas.

— Uau! — Disse George animado. — Isso é brilhante e tão simples. Como não pensamos nisso antes, Fred?

— Eu respondo. — Disse Ginny com um sorrisinho arrogante. — Porque sou mais inteligente que vocês dois juntos.

— Rá rá, veja isso George, outro baixinho nos ofendendo e questionando nossa inteligência. Bem, vamos ver se você é tão inteligente para entrar na mesma casa de Harry Potter! — Disse Fred maldoso. — E deixar de ser uma Weasley.

— Eu sempre serei uma Weasley, Fred e serei uma Gryffindor! — Disse ela com o rosto vermelho de raiva. — Mas ao contrário de você tenho inteligência suficiente para estar na Ravenclaw se eu quiser.

— Acredita que pode estar na casa dos inteligentes só porque sabe desse feitiço que, nem sei para que serve na aula de arte, você anda falsificando seus desenhos, Ginevra? — Disse ele com um sorriso debochado.

— Para sua informação, o feitiço me ajuda a estruturar e medir os desenhos na minha folha e depois que desaparece consigo desenhar só de olhar a imagem. — Disse ela despeitada. — Não que seu cérebro minúsculo seja capaz de entender algo tão simples.

Fred já estava se preparando para outra estocada, quando George falou:

— Calem a boca vocês dois, olha, olha o que estou vendo. Fred, olha. — Disse ele animado.

E voando no horizonte na direção da toca vinham duas corujas, cada uma com um pacote grande.

— Eu não acredito! — Sussurrou Fred de olhos arregalados. — Ele enviou mesmo.

— Ele não se esqueceu. Tomara que a mãe não veja chegar, Merlin, tomara que ela não veja.

— Eu avisei a vocês. — Disse Ginny com os olhos brilhando animada. — E vocês tem que torcer para o Percy e o Ron não verem também.

— Eles que não ousem abrir a boca ou farei o verão deles um inferno. — Disse Fred e rapidamente abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor para vigiar a porta do quarto dos dois irmãos.

Enquanto isso George esperou ansioso na janela até que as duas corujas entraram, elas fizeram barulhos e Ginny se apressou em acalmá-las com sussurros e tirou uns biscoitos do bolso e dividiu entre elas.

— Boas meninas, vocês são tão bonitas, não façam muito barulho, shusss. — Enquanto isso o George e Fred desamarram as vassouras que estavam embrulhadas em papel marrom. — Obrigada, meninas, façam uma boa viagem de volta.

E as duas partiram pela janela, todos ficaram em silencio esperando para ouvir algo de alguém na casa, mas tudo continuou em silencio, assim os dois adolescentes animadamente começaram a abrir e rasgar os pacotes.

— Uau! Fred, ele comprou uma Nimbus 1700, novinha! — George pulou de entusiasmo feito um canguru.

— Caramba! Não acredito, achei que ele compraria uma mais antiga! Essa é a mais estável da série, só a 2000 é melhor. — Fred olhou para a vassoura brilhante com entusiasmo.

Ginny olhou com entusiasmo as vassouras e viu um bilhete caído no chão na confusão dos irmãos e o pegou.

Como prometido,

Harry J. Potter

— Oh... tem um bilhete. — Disse ela estendendo aos irmãos que leram mais não pegaram e Ginny rapidamente guardou em seu bolso.

— Ok, eu admito, o baixinho é o melhor. — Disse Fred sorrindo e pegando a vassoura velha do George, disse. — _Exemplum Imago_ vassoura. — E a vassoura se tornou envelhecida e riscada, a palavra Nimbus desapareceu e apareceu a Comet desgastada. — Brilhante, Ginny.

— Lembrem-se que tem que repetir uma vez ao dia pelo menos e finito desfaz o feitiço. — Disse ela e viu o George mudar sua vassoura também.

— Ginevra! — O grito que veio do pé da escada os assustou, eles pularam e arregalaram os olhos. — Vem me ajudar a preparar o almoço!

— Grrr! Porque ela sempre me chama para cozinhar!? Vocês estão em casa agora, ela devia chamar um de vocês! — Protestou Ginny indignada e vermelha de raiva.

— Não é óbvio? Ela te chama porque você é menina, Ginnygirl. — Fred sorriu malicioso e feliz por lhe dar a última estocada que estava devendo. — E sai do nosso quarto porque senão ela pode vir aqui, vai, vai. — Disse ele empurrando-a porta a fora.

— Ok, ok, eu já vou. Georgie, depois combinamos uma hora para eu voar. — Disse ela irritada e olhando para o irmão.

— Desculpe, Ginny, mas você não sabe voar e, se cair, mamãe ficará furiosa e pode descobrir sobre nossas vassouras. — Disse George em tom de desculpa.

— Mas você prometeu! — Disse ela furiosa e chocada.

— Sim, mas não prometi quando, deixarei que voe em minha vassoura depois das suas aulas de voos em Hogwarts e bem longe da mãe. — Disse ele com um sorriso arrependido.

— Mas, eu...

— Não tão inteligente assim, não é? — Disse Fred e terminou de empurrá-la para o corredor e fechou a porta na sua cara.

Ginny parou por um instante tentando controlar o temperamento e só conseguiu porque a magoa e decepção eram tão grandes quanto a fúria que sentia.

— GINEVRA! DESÇA NESTE INSTANTE, MOCINHA! — O grito de sua mãe a fez saltar e correndo para seu quarto, guardou o bilhete com a letra do Harry no meio do seu livro Harry Potter preferido e depois correu para baixo.

— Estou indo, mãe! E não me chame de Ginevra! — Disse ela mal-humorada, e tentou se consolar, logo estaria em Hogwarts aprendendo muitas magias, se tornaria uma grande bruxa, teria muitos amigos e um deles seria Harry Potter. Assim que o verão acabasse e estivesse em Hogwarts, sua vida começaria de verdade e tudo seria maravilhoso.

Se para os Weasley o domingo era bem normal, com exceção das vassouras inesperadas, para Hermione seus dias vinham sendo bem incomuns. Quando chegaram em casa da estação a duas semanas seus pais a surpreenderam com uma viagem para a Holanda. Hermione sempre quis visitar os grandes museus e jardins holandeses, os moinhos de ventos, os canais e as cidades com lindas arquiteturas, mas se pudesse admitir para si mesma, a viagem não fora uma surpresa tão agradável. Deixar a Inglaterra a impediu de estar com seus amigos, estudar magia, saber do resultado da audiência do Harry rapidamente e ajudar no projeto Revel. Fora ela quem sugerira o sinônimo pouco conhecido da palavra Rebelde, que teria chamado a atenção do Ministério, desnecessariamente, se usado, mas todos sentiam que Grupo Empresarial Rebelde ou Revel era o nome perfeito e a GER já devia estar em movimento e realizando grandes coisas. E ela aqui em uma das cidades mais lindas do mundo e completamente desinteressante.

— Por Deus, Hermione, esse é o seu nono suspiro em meia hora, será que você pode no dizer o que está acontecendo? Assim podemos resolver e aproveitar as férias. — Disse Jean Granger irritada.

— O que? Não, não tem nada acontecendo. — Disse ela rápido demais e jogou um sorriso com falsa animação. — Estou adorando as nossas férias, sempre quis conhecer a Holanda, sabem disso.

— Nós sabemos, querida e foi por isso que a trouxemos aqui, mas desde antes de deixarmos a Inglaterra você tem agido estranha como se quisesse nos contar alguma coisa ou se tivesse deixando algo importante para traz. — Disse Norton Granger um pouco mais compreensivo.

— Se não fosse por ser tão jovem, eu acreditaria que você está apaixonada...

— Mamãe! — Gritou Hermione corando de constrangimento.

— E nós consideramos isso, mas estamos cansados de tentar adivinhar e esperar que você esteja pronta para nos contar. — Disse seu pai a olhando com atenção. — Vamos, cupcake, nos conte o que se passa nessa sua mente brilhante.

— Seja o que for podemos resolver, juntos, como uma família, mas nos esconder não a levará a lugar nenhum, filha. — Disse sua mãe a olhando com carinho.

Hermione olhou pela janela do quarto e pensou nos planos para o dia e a animação de seus pais com as férias.

— Eu tinha decidido conversar com vocês só depois que voltássemos, não queria estragar suas férias. — Disse Hermione desanimada.

— Mas, Hermione, você não está aproveitando as férias e percebemos isso, preferimos saber e lidar com o que for, do que te ver se arrastando com esse olhar preocupado por toda a Holanda. — Disse sua mãe firmemente e olhar mais duro.

Engolindo em seco, Hermione acenou concordando.

— Bem, vou pedir o nosso café da manhã aqui, assim teremos mais privacidade. — Disse seu pai e se dirigindo ao telefone solicitou a atendente que enviasse o café para três.

Não demorou mais do que 15 minutos para estarem sentados à mesa redonda de café da suíte e durante esse tempo, Hermione usou sua habilidade iniciante em oclumência para se acalmar e organizar os pensamentos, precisava estar segura com tudo o que dissesse, até porque não podia dizer tudo e eles não podiam perceber suas meias verdades ou mentiras. E não pode deixar de se sentir uma tola por não ter feito isso antes, estava tão acostumada a não ter que se proteger com seus pais que baixara a guarda assim que chegara em casa, como fazia quando estudava na escola trouxa e tinha que lidar com o bullying.

— Muito bem. Imagino que, seja lá que esteja acontecendo e não envolvendo meninos, deve ser sobre sua escola. Pelo que nos disse em sua carta você tem bons amigos e não vem sofrendo com bullying. — Contextualizou sua mãe, seu rosto moreno e olhos âmbar a encararam muito sério enquanto preparava seu chá.

— Sim, mamãe, meus melhores amigos são Terry, Neville e Harry, mas também tenho boas amizades com Mandy e Morag e Padma. Mesmo Justin e Megan, Susan e Hannah são bons colegas. Claro que tem alguns garotos e garotas idiotas que me incomodaram no início do ano, por meu jeito estudioso ou por respeitar as regras, mas, bem, com o tempo eu parei de me importar tanto com isso e eles se tornaram um zumbido diante do que era realmente importante. — Disse ela preparando seu próprio chá e se servindo de bacon e panquecas.

— E o que é mais importante? — Seu pai questionou paciente.

— Ok, mas eu gostaria que vocês não me interrompessem, assim posso explicar tudo desde o começo. — Hermione disse suavemente e quando os viu acenar, continuou. — Tudo começou quando...

Hermione contou sobre a primeira reunião do Covil e a verdade sobre a situação dos nascidos trouxas e meia raças. Explicou sobre a guerra e como a vitória era uma ilusão, contou a intenção de Harry, Terry e outros em lutarem contra a ignorância, preconceito e discriminação no mundo mágico, sobre as aulas extras e os infiltrados. ICW, Sirius Black e os lobisomens, elfos domésticos foram explicados, o desejo de ajudar nas mudanças, as ideias do Harry, a criação da GER.

— Eu pretendia contar tudo a vocês assim que chegássemos em casa e Terry disse que seus pais me ajudariam a explicar o que fosse necessário. É por isso que estou tão distraída, quero ajudar no que puder e continuar a estudar, na casa dos Boots, posso fazer magia e não ficarei para traz. Entendem? — Disse Hermione implorando com o olhar suas compreensões. — Há tanto o que fazer e muito o que mudar que as vezes me sinto frustrada por estar perdendo tempo.

O silencio que se manteve depois que terminou de falar a fez perceber como foi grosseira em suas últimas palavras, Terry a vinha ajudando a perceber quando era insensível, mas ainda tinha recaídas.

"Desculpe, não quis dizer que estar com você de férias é perder tempo, apenas..."

— Entendemos o que quis dizer, mas já que tocou no assunto, você estar de férias e descansar depois de um ano tão difícil e de tanto trabalho também não é perda de tempo. — Seu pai disse a olhando nos olhos seriamente. — Você tem 12 anos e duvido que os pais de seus amigos permitem que eles trabalhem ou estudem, sem descanso e lazer. Então pare de se sentir culpada, você mesmo disse, existem tanto o que fazer e não será feito em um verão ou em algumas semanas do verão. Você terá muito tempo para ajudar e deveria aproveitar esse momento para estar aqui conosco, conhecer esse lindo pais e passar um momento feliz com seus pais. Em breve estará de volta a sua escola e esse mundo que exigirá tanto de você, não pode se deixar absorver e esquecer que também vive aqui neste mundo. — Seu pai expressou certa tristeza. — Se esquecer de que é nossa filha.

Hermione ofegou chocada e se levantando correu e o abraçou fortemente.

— Desculpe, papai, estou sendo tola e insensível. — Disse ela chorando baixinho.

— Tudo bem, cupcake, apenas quero lhe ver feliz e estar com você. Nada mais me importa. — Disse ele a balançando suavemente.

Depois que se acalmou, Hermione olhou para sua mãe, sabendo que com ela tudo seria mais complicado. Ela estava sentada calmamente olhando pela janela a linda cidade, pensativa, considerava tudo o que ouviu e, mais importante, como isso afetava sua filha.

— Mamãe...?

— Eu tenho apenas duas perguntas. — Disse Jean Granger olhando para sua filha com atenção, que acenou esperando. — A sua professora que veio a nossa casa a quase um ano, McGonagall, ela mentiu para nós? Quero a verdade, Hermione. — Disse ela com firmeza e Hermione apenas acenou que sim. — Muito bem, então como seu pai e eu podemos ajudar nesta tal revolução rebelde?

Sorrindo e chorando de emoção, Hermione saltou para o colo de sua mãe e a abraçou fortemente. Como estava sendo boba em não aproveitar cada segundo com seus pais e confiar que eles nunca deixariam de apoiá-la. Foram eles que a ensinaram a não tolerar as injustiças, a lutar pelo que era certo e seriam eles que a ajudariam a ser mais forte, Harry estava certo, esconder dos seus pais apenas a enfraqueceria. E, pior, a afastaria deles e isso ela não permitiria que acontecesse.

Para Neville o domingo também era normal, depois de um café da manhã formal com sua avó, eles deixaram a Mansão Longbottom e pelo flu viajaram até o Hospital St. Mungus. Desde pequeno, Neville visitava seus pais aos domingos, era uma tradição dolorosa e, às vezes, mais um dever que um prazer. Em outros depois de passar o dia com eles, não tinha vontade de ir embora. Deixá-los para traz era tão doloroso quanto chegar em casa sem eles.

Sua avó caminhou altiva e rigidamente ao seu lado sem uma palavra, até chegarem ao quarto onde seus pais estavam. Era uma enfermaria com vários outros pacientes e eles estavam em duas camas cercadas por uma cortina branca.

— Olá, mamãe, olá papai. — Disse Neville suavemente. — Como estão vocês hoje? — Ele beijou os dois na bochecha e teve a impressão que os olhos de sua mãe brilharam.

Depois de sua conversa com Harry e de descobrir mais sobre fisioterapia e neurologia, Neville percebia como pouco ou quase nada era feito para a recuperação dos seus pais. A enfermaria era estéril e sem vida, não havia cores ou calor, os dois passavam os dias sentados na cama ou poltronas sem atividades, distrações ou exercícios físicos ou mentais. Seus remédios, até onde sabia, eram poções para mantê-los vivos e calmos, pois se ficassem irritados poderiam machucar alguém com magia descontrolada.

No domingo anterior, Neville estava decidido a tentar se comunicar com seus pais por meio da magia. Desde abril não deixou de pensar por um segundo na ideia que mesmo que suas mentes estivessem perdidas, suas almas, corações e magias ainda estavam aqui, Neville tinha muita esperança de que poderia os alcançar, se conectar com eles. Infelizmente, o café da manhã estava atrasado e, enquanto sua avó se retirava para conversar com a curandeira, uma medibruxa os alimentava e Neville não conseguiu ficar sozinho com eles, assim aproveitou aquele dia para contar sobre Hogwarts, sobre seus amigos e aulas. Mas hoje seria diferente, hoje ele tinha um plano.

Sua avó cumprimentou seus pais como sempre, meio rígida, meio carinhosa e se sentou com seu pai um pouco mais, como sempre depois de alguns minutos, ela se levantou dizendo.

— Vou conversar com a curandeira sobre a semana deles e suas evoluções. — Disse ela e Neville apenas acenou e assim que sua avó deixou o quarto, colocou seu plano em movimento.

— Mamãe, eu preciso que a senhora venha comigo. — Disse Neville com um sorriso gentil. — Vamos sair em uma aventura. — Ele pegou sua mão e ela caminhou ao seu lado suavemente, sem protestar. Pelo cantou dos olhos viu seu pai fazer um movimento brusco e o olhando em dúvida, decidiu. — Ok, pode vir também, papai, mas temos que ser rápidos ou nos pegarão.

Neville voltou e pegou seu pai pelo braço e guiou os dois para fora do quarto e na direção as escadas, ele costumava fugir e se esconder ali quando era pequeno e tinha medo dos pais ou sofria por vê-los daquela maneira. Suavemente, Neville estimulou seus pais a subiram as escadas até chegarem ao andar de cima onde estava o salão de chás e abrindo a porta, ele espiou, mas não havia muitas pessoas e os funcionários pareciam ocupados ou distraídos. Controlando a respiração e agradecendo por ter perdido algum peso, Neville olhou para os pais que tinham seus olhares ausentes e distantes como sempre, mas seus olhos brilhavam, tinha certeza.

— Quando eu era pequeno e vinha visitá-los, às vezes, tinha medo e subia para me esconder onde me sentia seguro. Aqui na sala de chás eles tem um jardim de inverno com lindas plantas, não é uma estufa e é pequeno, mas é muito bom. — Disse Neville suavemente. — Precisamos nos apressar para ninguém nos ver, ok?

Eles não responderam, claro, mas quando Neville espiou de novo e abriu a porta, os dois caminharam pela porta e o seguiram na direção do pequeno jardim. Ele abriu e fechou os três lá dentro e olhando pelo vidro do jardim, suspirou de alivio, ninguém os viu.

— Vamos nos sentar em meio as plantas, assim ninguém nos vê, eu trouxe um cobertor e almofadas, para ficarmos confortáveis. — Disse Neville e realmente tirou de dentro de sua bolsa que tinha o feitiço de extensão os itens e os espalhou no chão. — Colorido, mamãe, veja, vovó me disse que sua cor preferida era amarela e roxa, olha. É como um piquenique.

Emocionado, Neville os observou se sentarem e tocarem o cobertor roxo e as almofadas amarelas com interesse, seu pai tinha uma expressão mais fechada e inexpressiva, mas sua mãe sorria suavemente e seus olhos brilhavam, havia até um pouco de lágrimas no canto de seus olhos. Suspirando, ele se sentou ao lado deles e pegou na mão de sua mãe, ela o olhou e para as mãos unidas, parecia quase entender que era um momento importante.

— Mamãe, um amigo me disse que você está aqui, eu apenas preciso alcançá-la e me permitir sentir o seu amor e que vocês sintam o meu, assim, pensei em tentar a conexão, igual à que eu fiz com a Floresta. Lembra-se que eu lhe contei domingo passado sobre as aulas de carpintaria mágica e como me conectei com as árvores, se elas tinham magia, vocês com certeza têm também, certo? — Neville explicou, mas logo percebeu que estava tentando convencer a si mesmo e se recriminou. "Agora não é o momento para dúvidas, não quando chegou tão longe", pensou e respirando fundo, fechou os olhos e limpou sua mente.

Neville alcançou sua magia e a estendeu se conectando com as plantas facilmente como fazia quando estava na Floresta ou estufas, elas suspiraram e sussurram contentes pelo toque gentil e amoroso de sua magia. Segurando firmemente a mãos de sua mãe, Neville buscou conectar sua magia com a dela e ao em vez de uma cintilação suave de energia foi engolfado por chamas amarelas e roxas de magia, eram chamas quentes e fortes, mas não queimava ou doía, pelo contrário, tinham tantos sentimentos bons e positivos que ele se engasgou emocionado. Neville se concentrou e enviou seu amor por sua magia e ouviu sua mão suspirar trêmula, apertando a mão dela, sussurrou:

— Estou aqui mamãe, é o Neville.

As chamas se tornaram labaredas e explosões de magia coloridas envolveram sua mente, sua magia, Neville ofegou, sentindo o seu amor.

— E você está aqui, eu sinto você, mamãe, eu sinto você...

A magia era tão forte que arrepiou os pelos dos seus braços e ao sentir um toque, Neville abriu os olhos e viu seu pai olhando, realmente, olhando para algo e era a sua mão unida a da sua mãe. Entendendo, ele soltou uma e pegou a dele, concentrado, Neville enviou a sua magia e amor para seu pai que arregalou os olhos e começou a chorar. Olhando para sua mãe, viu que ela também chorava e parecia sobrecarregada.

— Fechem os olhos, isso, apenas sintam, a magia é linda e colorida e cheia de amor. Eu amo muito vocês, não tenham medo. — Ele sussurrou gentilmente e viu os dois fecharem os olhos.

Suspirando, Neville concentrou em sua magia para tocá-los suavemente, com amor e afeto, com alegria e anseio. Depois de um tempo os dois retribuíram e chamas vermelhas e douradas o alcançaram e a amarelas e roxas pareciam querer embalá-lo como um bebê. Soluçando sem perceber, Neville expressou sua saudade e solidão, e sentiu a caricia como se tentassem consolá-lo e amá-lo. Quando tudo cresceu além do que ele esperava de tão bom, Neville abriu os olhos e os viu suavemente murmurando, como uma canção de ninar, de olhos fechados e sorrisos suaves e percebeu que eles se lembravam dele, ainda como um bebê, mas ainda se lembravam dele e o amavam. Harry estava certo, eles estavam aqui e ele era muito amado.

— Desculpa não ter sentido vocês antes, desculpa, eu estava com medo e solitário e não entendia, mas eu estou aqui agora, nunca mais vou deixá-los, prometo. — Sem poder segurar a emoção Neville os abraçou, encostado o rosto contra o peito de sua mãe, com o outro braço puxou seu pai e pode sentir o toque de suas mãos em suas costas, não era um abraço forte, mas era mais do que ele jamais tivera antes e só lhe restou chorar. — Senti tanto a suas faltas, tanto.

Mais tarde Neville, muito sorridente, os levou de volta para o andar deles pelo elevador. Sua mãe segurava seu ombro e sorria suavemente e ele segurava o braço de seu pai e o guiava gentil, sua expressão não tão inexpressiva. Quando se aproximaram da porta do quarto deles, Neville percebeu a agitação e a voz enérgica de sua avó exigindo ação.

— Vocês precisam encontrá-los! Que tipo de hospital é esse que perde e não consegue encontrar...

— Estamos aqui, vovó, parem as buscas! — Disse Neville ainda sorrindo e em tom de zombaria.

Todos pararam o que faziam e os encaram, não apenas surpresos por seu surgimento inesperado ou desaparecimento absurdo, mas também por seu grande sorriso animado, ombros erguidos e passos seguros.

— Neville Longbottom! — Gritou sua avó o olhando com fúria.

Seu pai saltou meio assustado e sua mãe gemeu, mas depois se colocou na frente do Neville como se quisesse protegê-lo.

— Tudo bem, mamãe, papai, estamos todos seguros. Apenas a vovó está de mal humor e ela não gritará mais, não é mesmo avó? — Disse Neville a olhando firmemente.

Ele pode ver como ela se preparava para fazer o oposto do que pedira, mas rapidamente continuou decidido a impedi-la de assustar seu pais outra vez.

— Curandeira Agnes? — Neville chamou e uma mulher baixinha, grisalha e expressão maternal entrou em seu campo de visão. — Eu levei meus pais para um passeio e agora os acompanharei aos seus leitos, gostaria que nos seguisse, pois quero discutir com a senhora algumas mudanças na qualidade de vida dos meus pais. Também quero saber mais detalhes de seus tratamentos.

Neville falou seriamente e voltou a andar com eles na direção do quarto e depois aos seus leitos.

— Qualidade de vida... — Engasgou a mulher chocada.

— Neville, o que pensa que...

Mas ele as ignorou e prosseguiu até que acomodou seu pai, que parecia cansado em sua cama e depois ajudou sua mãe em uma poltrona.

— Neville, estou falando com você, não me ignore e me responda. O que pensa que está...

— Eu já disse o que estava fazendo e pare de gritar ou expulsarei você do quarto do meus pais, não permitirei que os assuste. — Disse Neville suavemente a encarando nos olhos, ela engoliu o resto de seus gritos e até engasgou de espanto. — Se quiser ficar, pode, mas fale em tom suave. Curandeira Agnes?

A mulher que estava a alguns passos atrás se aproximou e olhou um pouco chocada e preocupada, na direção de sua avó e na dele.

— Eu não estou contente com a qualidade de vida dos meus pais, acredito que podemos tornar a vida e o dia deles menos estéril e mais feliz. Quero fazer mudanças e as quero imediatamente. — Disse ele com determinação.

— Mudanças? — Ela questionou absolutamente confusa.

— Sim. Eles precisam de um ambiente melhor, quero que estejam cercados de cores, nas roupas de cama e cortinado, plantas também, minha mãe sempre adorou flores e não tem nenhuma aqui. E musica claro, comprarei uma vitrola e vinis, meus amigos trouxas me ajudarão e um rádio também para eles ouvirem as notícias e músicas bruxas. — Enumerou Neville animado. — E quero que façam atividades, caminhadas, alongamentos, talvez arte com tinta ou lápis coloridos. Ah, o jardim lá no salão de chá, as plantas estão precisando de cuidados e pretendo levar meus pais comigo para me ajudarem. Vou visitá-los com mais frequência enquanto estou de férias neste verão, pretendo participar de suas atividades novas e ajudá-los a se desenvolverem fisicamente e cognitivamente.

— O que!? — Ela o olhou chocada. — Neville, muitas destas coisas que mencionou não são permitidas pelo Hospital, temos regras e protocolos, você não pode...

— Sinto muito, Curandeira Agnes, é Sr. Longbottom e sou eu quem pago e muito para o Hospital cuidar dos meus pais. Não me importa suas regras e protocolos, meus pais estão aqui neste mesmo quarto a mais de 10 anos e eles não evoluíram e pior, não estão felizes. — Neville falou com frieza. — Eu posso até aceitar que as condições deles são irreversíveis, mas não aceitarei que vivam infelizes, uma existência vazia e estéril, apenas esperando a morte. Além disso acredito ser um grande absurdo que depois de tantos anos eles não apresentem nenhuma melhora. Quero que me explique quais são os tratamentos que estão fazendo, quais poções e feitiços estão sendo usados em meus pais.

Quando terminou a encarou com firmeza erguendo as sobrancelhas e esperou, a Curandeira Agnes o olhou de boca aberta e depois olhou para sua avó que o encarava com igual espanto. Quando sua avó acenou ao seu pedido de autorização, Neville rangeu os dentes de raiva, mas se controlou e ouviu com atenção os detalhes sobre o tratamento dos pais. E no fim a encarou sem entender.

— Só isso? — Perguntou com voz cortante. — Poções calmantes e para não desenvolverem problemas musculares, de apetite e digestão, para o funcionamento do intestino. Feitiços de higienização e hidratação da pele para evitar escaras. Onde estão os feitiços de cura? As poções para estimulação cerebral ou algo assim?

— Nevi... Sr. Longbottom, como o senhor está ciente, os quadros diagnósticos de seus pais são irreversíveis e nosso trabalho é cuidar deles para que tenham uma existência boa e saudável dentro das possibilidades. Não existem curas ou estimulação capaz de reverter o mal que sofreram, eu compreendo o seu desejo de que eles melhorem, mas isso é impossível. — Disse ela maternalmente.

— Como sabe? Como sabe que é impossível se não estão fazendo nada? Se não existem tratamentos? E que existência boa e saudável é esta? Isso? — Neville apontou para os pais, os dois pegaram no sono, na poltrona e na cama, as cores brancas e cinzas predominavam e eles pareciam muito mais velhos do que suas idades reais. — Acredita que ficar aqui sem fazer nada o dia todo, sem cores, cheiros, músicas, sem vida, que isso é bom para eles? Além disso meus pais merecem mais do que existir, eles merecem viver. E não ouse dizer que compreende, ninguém aqui pode entender o que eu sinto e se não concordarem com as mudanças e começarem a buscar maneiras de tratá-los, efetivamente, os tirareis daqui e isso é uma promessa.

Curandeira Agnes o encarou com pena e depois olhou para sua avó outra vez como se buscasse ajuda ou uma posição e isso foi o limite para sua paciência. Neville deu um passo à frente e sua magia se agitou e raivosamente como chamas esquentou o ambiente e não era de um jeito agradável e amoroso.

— Não olhe para ela! — Sua voz ainda saiu baixa, mas intensa e cortante. — Eu sou o sangue Longbottom aqui! Eles são meus pai minha vontade, é a minha palavra que basta. Não ouse questionar meu sangue, minha magia e meu sobrenome!

Mais uma vez a Curandeira o olhou chocada, mas sentido a intenção mágica inquestionável de suas palavras acenou concordando.

— Sim, Sr. Longbottom. — Ela engoliu em seco e depois deixou o quarto.

O silencio entre sua avó e ele se manteve por uns instantes, até que Neville sentiu um toque nos ombros e a encarou, sua expressão era orgulhosamente surpresa e emocionada.

— Seus pais estariam muito orgulhosos de você, meu neto. — Disse ela com voz embargada.

— Eles não estariam, eles estão, avó. Meus pais não estão mortos e no que depender de mim viverão por muito tempo e felizes. — Neville disse firme, depois suspirou. — Não quero lutar contra a senhora, mas o farei se ficar em meu caminho.

— Não ficarei em seu caminho, Neville, ficarei ao seu lado, onde é meu lugar. — Suas palavras pereciam uma promessa e Neville aliviado a abraçou se sentido próximo a ela pela primeira vez em sua vida.

 **Segunda-feira, 7 horas**

Enquanto desciam a montanha, Sirius e Harry em comum acordo, sem palavras, não falaram sobre suas experiências, era algo íntimo e, apesar de positivo, emocionalmente doloroso. Eles decidiram falar sobre o que gostariam de fazer, de viver deste ponto em diante. Harry falou sobre as ideias para Hogwarts e os projetos com seus amigos, sobre a GER e falou sobre o seu desejo de encontrar o Prof. Flitwick e agradecer. Sirius falou sobre sua ansiedade para começar o treinamento auror e sua relação difícil com Remus, sobre seu encontro com McGonagall e como esteve distante dos Tonks. Quando chegaram a Floresta, Harry perguntou sobre sua conversa com sua tia Petúnia e Sirius foi sincero.

— Isso não foi muito legal de você, Sirius, ela está tentando e Dumbledore e a Sra. Serafina já lhe disseram palavras duras. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Eu sei, mas mesmo que ela esteja te tratando melhor agora, sob ameaças, não apaga tudo o que você passou e como seu padrinho é meu dever te proteger, te defender. — Disse Sirius e parando o encarou. — Ainda me magoa o que eles fizeram, Harry e eu não estava lá, mas ela estava, sua tia teve 10 anos com você, para amá-lo, cuidá-lo e o que ela fez? Maltratou você.

Harry acenou entendendo e respeitando seu sentimento.

— Tudo bem, apenas, de certa forma, ela é uma vítima também, sabe. Indiretamente, ela é uma vítima de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, da magia, do destino. — Harry olhou para o céu azul e sentiu o sussurro da Floresta. — Às vezes, você não se questiona, Sirius, porque eu? Porque isso acontece ou aconteceu comigo? Quando cheguei a Hogwarts tudo o que eu queria era ser um garoto normal, apenas Harry, não um herói, um órfão ou uma pessoa marcada por uma profecia estúpida e seria tão fácil me deixar tomar pela amargura, pela raiva, pelo inconformismo.

— Pelo sentimento de traição e abandono. — Sussurrou Sirius acenando.

— Ela fez isso, Sirius, minha tia vislumbrou um mundo encantado e mágico, lindo e aventureiro e descobriu, cruelmente, que não poderia entrar. — Harry suspirou triste. — Tia Petúnia me amava, eu sei que sim e se forçou não me amar mais, ela está errada, mas esteve tão infeliz quanto eu nos últimos 10 anos. Preciso ajudá-la, Sirius, assim como te ajudei e estou tentando ajudar o mundo mágico, preciso fazer o possível por ela também.

— Porque, Harry? Porque você se importa com ela? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Porque eu a amo, ela é meu sangue, Sirius, ela é o sangue de minha mãe e do jeito dela, tia Petúnia se importa e mesmo que nunca possa fazer parte de sua vida, quero que ela seja feliz. — Harry usou as costas da mão para limpar as lágrimas do rosto e o olhou com um sorriso triste. — Eu consigo perdoá-la e, talvez, esse seja o primeiro passo para você, tio Siri, perdoar.

Depois disso eles continuaram pela Floresta em silencio contemplativo, talvez percebendo que, ao fim da difícil jornada, havia vida e tudo o que a acompanha. Amor, ódio, tristeza, alegria, perdão, amargura. Quem disse que viver era fácil?


	41. Vivendo o Verão

Capítulo 40

A segunda-feira nos Boots começou com a chegada de Sirius e Harry famintos, energizados e com olhos cheios de sentimentos e mistérios. Eles contaram sobre a experiência sem entrar em detalhes sobre as visões e encontros mágicos e espirituais. Depois Harry foi para a terapia e contou ao Sr. Martin tudo em mais detalhes, incrivelmente, ali no momento terapêutico ele se sentiu bem em compartilhar sua jornada.

— O que você sente que tudo isso significa para você, a partir de agora, Harry? — Perguntou o Sr. Martin ao fim do conto.

— Tantas coisas, Sr. Martin, mas o principal é que me sinto mais forte para enfrentar o que vier, sabe? Existem coisas que não tem como retornar, não dá para continuar sempre olhando para o passado e lamentando e se questionando e ao destino. Preciso confiar mais em mim para seguir em frente, a dor não desaparece, perder meus pais sempre pesará em meu coração, mas posso viver com isso, assim como posso viver com a decisão que tomei de matar Quirrell. — Harry explicou e suspirou cansadamente. — O senhor entende, Sr. Martin?

— Sim, Harry e acredito que a magia entendia exatamente o que você precisava também. — Disse ele com um sorriso suave.

— Sim, ela sabia que eu precisava aceitar e compreender, eu pude sentir a magia dos meus pais e ancestrais me tocando, me segurando, me protegendo. E eu entendi que nunca estive sozinho. — Harry olhou para o relógio e se levantou. — Apesar de me sentir bem, gostaria de continuar com a terapia pelo resto do verão Sr. Martin, se o senhor não se importar.

— Definitivamente, eu não me importo. Te espero sexta-feira, Harry. — Eles se despediram com um aperto de mão.

Harry seguiu de taxi até o Caldeirão Furado e discretamente de flu para os Boots onde pode ir dormir antes do almoço e aulas da tarde. Infelizmente foi acordado muito mais cedo por Terry que parecia entusiasmado.

— Vem, acorda, vem ver quem está aqui.

Ao chegar sonolento a sala de estar arregalou os olhos, surpreso e alegre.

— Neville!

— Harry! — O dois se abraçaram com entusiasmo, batendo nas costas um do outro.

— Eu pensei que só estaria aqui mais tarde para as aulas! — Disse Harry sorridente e olhando para o amigo viu seus ombros mais erguidos e olhos castanhos mais brilhantes. — O que aconteceu?

— Eu segui seu conselho, Harry, e me conectei com meus pais magicamente, você estava certo, eles estão lá. — Neville ficou emocionado e olhou para Terry, a única outra pessoa na sala e resumiu a conversa que teve com Harry em abril. — Foi incrível e, bem, eu pensei em tudo o que você me disse sobre sua avó, Terry e o que Hermione explicou sobre neurologia e fisioterapia, percebi que meus pais estão vivendo uma vida estéril e vazia. Mudarei tudo e preciso da ajuda de vocês para comprar coisas trouxas como a vitrola que a Mandy levou para a sala comunal da Ravenclaw e...

— Neville, calma, amigo. — Disse Harry segurando seu ombro esquerdo e parando seu fluxo confuso de palavras. — Vamos para a cozinha tomar um lanche e você nos conta tudo com calma.

Neville acenou corando, mas ainda sorrindo animadamente.

— E, se vamos fazer compras, irei chamar minha mãe, pois é ela quem tem que nos levar. — Disse Terry e foi buscá-la enquanto Harry levava o Neville para a cozinho.

Quando Terry, as crianças, Anne e a Sra. Serafina entraram na cozinha, gemeram de entusiasmo ao verem Harry preparar queijos grelhados.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Neville e bem-vindo ao Chalé Boots. — Disse Sra. Serafina e depois de todas as apresentações começou a preparar um chá e suco, enquanto ouvia a explicação de Neville.

— Foi por isso que pedi a minha avó que me deixasse flu mais cedo, assim, se estivesse tudo bem, poderíamos comprar essas coisas antes da aula da tarde. — Neville a olhou esperançoso e corado.

— Bem. — Sra. Serafina se sentou, todos se serviram e esperaram sua decisão. — Se vamos comprar todas essas coisas, no mundo mágico e trouxa, dificilmente seremos rápidos o bastante para voltarmos para a aula, estão acredito que o melhor é tirarmos um dia de folga. E só tem um lugar onde podemos encontrar quase todas essas coisas. — Disse ela com um sorriso divertido.

— O Shopping! — Gritou todos rindo e Neville arregalou os olhos sem entender.

Mas meia hora depois, quando chegaram ao maior shopping de Londres, ele entendeu, de olhos arregalados e um sorriso bobo caminhou ao lado dos amigos. Anne levou Adam e Ayana para a área de brinquedos infantis e combinaram de se encontrar para o almoço, enquanto isso Serafina os levou para lojas de departamentos, flores e plantas, pinturas, música e livros. Sra. Serafina sugeriu comprar alguns livros de poemas e aventuras para lerem a Frank e Alice, Neville assentiu com entusiasmo. Ao fim das compras, eles foram para a praça de alimentação e Neville foi apresentado ao hambúrguer duplo com bacon e milk shake. Seu entusiasmo e prazer surpreso, deu a Harry uma nova ideia.

Depois eles decidiram ir ao cinema, Batman estava em cartaz e as crianças adoraram, Neville assistiu de boca aberta e Harry dormiu de pura exaustão. Ao fim do filme, pipoca e refrigerante, Neville estava encantado pelo mundo trouxa e eles seguiram para o Beco Diagonal para mais algumas compras. Harry apontou o para a loja de varinhas e viu seu amigo olhar hesitante e desejoso.

— O que te impede, Neville? — Perguntou Harry suavemente.

— Não sei, minha avó não permitiu, tivemos uma briga feia no início das férias e agora estamos nos dando bem ou quase isso, sabe, ela não se opôs as mudanças que quero fazer sobre meus pais. — Disse ele suspirando.

— Você lutou por seu pais, agora precisa lutar por si mesmo, lembra-se do seu desejo de vingá-los. Como fará isso sem uma varinha? — Harry falou mais duro e viu seu amigo endurecer a expressão e levantar os ombros.

Em vinte minutos, Neville entrou e saiu da loja com a varinha que o escolheu suavemente como se o esperasse e acolhesse com afeto. Ele a sentia como uma extensão de si mesmo.

— Ela é feita de cerejeira, seu cerne é pelo de unicórnio e tem 33 centímetros. — Seu sorriso era radiante. — É incrível, vocês me disseram, mas só agora eu entendo, posso sentir a ligação e me sinto mais seguro com a ideia de fazer magias. Faz sentido?

— Bem, eu nunca usei a varinha de outra pessoa, mas sei que sempre me senti seguro com a minha varinha. — Disse Harry e os outros acenaram.

— Quarta-feira haverá muitas chances para experimentar sua nova varinha, Neville. Como hoje foi folga, vamos intensificar a partir da próxima aula. — Disse Sra. Serafina.

Quando voltaram a tarde para o Chalé, o jeito tímido e doce de Neville conquistara a todos e Serafina passou um tempo explicando sobre a clínica de médicos e curandeiros, administrada por nascidos trouxas e mestiços que não tinham espaço no Hospital St. Mungus. Contou como eles contrariavam o Ministério e usavam métodos trouxas para tratar os pacientes mágicos e, às vezes, métodos mágicos para pacientes trouxas.

— Mas pensei que era impossível usar magia nos trouxas ou na frente dos trouxas? — Neville perguntou confuso.

— E é, Neville, mas existem magias mais espirituais e naturais, os trouxas as vezes preferem ir procurar médicos e remédios naturais, além disso, eles tem uma farmacêutica e potioneer brilhante. O nome dela é Fiona O'Shea e ela faz poções ou remédios naturais para os trouxas, utiliza as propriedades benéficas das plantas mágicas sem o prejuízo que uma poção mágica faria a eles. — Explicou Serafina.

Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso e animadamente curioso.

— Verdade? Mas, isso é brilhante. Ela consegue os mesmos benefícios e retirando a nocividade da magia que poderia, em excesso, agir como um veneno para os trouxas? — Harry indagou.

— Eu não sei como ela faz isso, Harry, Srta. O'Shea tem formação em farmácia além de ser uma mestra em poções. — Explicou Sra. Serafina.

— Oh, isso me deu outra ideia, Sra. Serafina, preciso ir a GER e conversar com o Sr. Edgar, antes de voltar para a minha casa no Surrey. — Disse Harry entusiasmado. — Neville, me despedirei de você, nos vemos quarta-feira.

Harry se despediu de todos e Sra. Serafina liberou a Anne para sair mais cedo e acompanhá-lo para a GER.

— Oh, Harry, que incrível, eu estava muito animada para conhecer a GER, mas não pensei que seria tão bonito. — Disse Anne quando eles flu para o saguão da empresa.

— Sim, confesso que nem eu, Anne. — Disse Harry e olhando para a recepção viu a sorridente e animada ex-aluna do 7º ano. — Boa tarde, Phoebe.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Potter! — Exclamou ela com entusiasmo.

— Apenas Harry, Phoebe, não precisa de toda essa formalidade. Como está o trabalho? Está tudo dando certo? — Perguntou interessado.

— Oh sim, Sr., quer dizer, Harry, hoje é meu primeiro dia e tivemos um dia bem movimentado, estou adorando, conheci tantas pessoas e o Sr. Edgar é tão gentil. — Ela falou com ainda mais energia e animação.

— Fico feliz e deixe-me lhe apresentar uma amiga minha e da família Boot, Anne Kemp, ela também cuida dos irmãos mais novos do Terry. Anne, está é Phoebe Watson, a nova recepcionista da GER. — Harry observou as duas se cumprimentarem. — Edgar ainda está por aí, Phoebe? Será que ele pode me receber?

— Oh sim, Harry e você pode subir sem me perguntar, Sr. Edgar tem uma assistente e ela poderá informá-lo se ele ainda está com algum visitante. — Informou Phoebe sorridente e profissional.

— Obrigada.

Harry subiu pelo elevador ao 3º andar, Anne decidiu esperar lá embaixo conversando com a Phoebe. No área de espera e com o círculo de mesa para os assistentes a movimentação era maior do que em sua última visita, havia mais vida e energia, Harry sorriu feliz.

— Boa tarde. — Disse ele e os pessoal o encararam surpresos.

— Harry! — Exclamações animadas de quase todos foram ouvidas, mas outros disseram "Sr. Potter".

— Nada de formalidades, pessoal, apenas Harry está bom. — Disse ele se aproximando. — Como estão indo tudo por aqui? Vocês começaram hoje também?

— Sim, Harry e o Sr. Edgar, Sr. Falc e Sr. Sirius fizeram várias entrevistas com possíveis novos diretores de Divisão e associados, foi um dia muito produtivo e agitado. — Grace respondeu estendendo a mão em cumprimento. — Quero muito agradecer por essa oportunidade, estou trabalhando como secretária e adorando.

— E eu vou ser assistente da Divisão de Turismo, Harry, ainda não temos um diretor nesta Divisão, mas estou ajudando em tudo o que posso e trabalhando em várias ideias para alavancarmos o turismo no mundo mágico. — Disse Noah apertando sua mão também. — Não sei como ninguém pensou nisso antes e quando abrirmos o Hotel vai ser um estouro.

— Harry, estou contratada como assistente para a Divisão Evans e é uma oportunidade fantástica, muito obrigada. Depois de tudo o que soube sobre o meu pai, poder ajudar e combater o Ministério me conforta muito. — Disse Lucy muito grata.

— E eu estou contratada como assistente para a Divisão Imobiliária e estive em uma reunião incrível com o arquiteto e construtor, seus projetos para as reformas dos imóveis e vielas são maravilhosos. Se você veio aprová-los, posso lhe mostrar. — Disse Matilde entusiasmada.

— Obrigado, pessoal, é maravilhoso ver o entusiasmo de todos, mas na verdade vim falar com o Sr. Edgar, tive algumas novas ideias...

— Porque não estão trabalhando? — Uma voz falou de traz dos altos novos funcionários que envolveram Harry em um círculo.

Harry viu as caretas e rolar de olhos do círculo que se abriu e ele viu a rígida e ambiciosa Isabella, nova assistente do Sr. Edgar.

— Boa tarde, Isabella. — Disse Harry com um sorriso sutil.

— Sr. Potter. — Cumprimentou ela ajustando a postura.

— Apenas Harry, por favor. Vejo que já está trabalhando como assistente do Sr. Edgar. — Apontou ele caminhando até ela e, olhando em volta, viu o Maxwell em um dos escritórios trabalhando, quando o viu sorriu e veio cumprimentá-lo.

— Harry!

— Boa tarde, Maxwell. Como está?

— Muito bem, estou trabalhando nas notas e gastos, fazendo projeções de custos e lucros, tem sido incrível e o Sr. Edgar disse que já contratou um Diretor para a Divisão Financeira, serei seu assistente. Obrigada, Harry, esse é um trabalho de sonhos e todas as suas ideias para melhorar a economia do mundo mágico são brilhantes. — Disse ele apertando sua mão energicamente.

— Fico feliz, muito mesmo e espero que todos estejam felizes. — Disse sorrindo e todos o acompanharam, menos Isabella que continuou rígida e seria. — Grace, você pode me dizer se o Sr. Edgar está desocupado? Gostaria de falar com eles sobre algumas ideias.

— Eu posso verificar para você, Sr. Potter. — Disse Isabella seria e solicita.

— Primeiro e, não quero ter que me repetir, é apenas Harry, por favor, na frente de um cliente ou quando a formalidade exigir, no futuro, vocês podem me chamar de Sr. Potter. — Disse Harry olhando-a firmemente, ela corou levemente. — Não quero tanta formalidade e rigidez quando estamos trabalhando com um proposito tão humano, a GER não tem como principal função obter lucros e não vamos nos tornar uns idiotas esnobes, rígidos e arrogantes. Quero que todos trabalhem e produzam felizes, que entendem o nosso principal objetivo aqui, assim, Isabella, tira a máscara e se solte. — Harry a olhou e todos pareciam chocados com seu pequeno discurso, ainda que sorriam e acenavam a cada palavra, mas Isabella era a mais chocada.

— Eu..., não sei se entendo, sss, Harry.

— Muito bem. Onde está a Penny? — Harry olhou em volta e Grace se adiantou.

— Vou buscá-la, Harry. — E rapidamente abriu a porta da sala de reuniões onde Harry viu Penny com uma pilha de cartas que ela deveria estar escrevendo para enviar aos associados.

— Harry! — Ela se apressou em sua direção com um grande sorriso e os dois se abraçaram. — Eu não sabia que viria hoje.

— Foi uma decisão de última hora, preciso falar com o Sr. Edgar, mas antes, Penny quando lhe falei sobre esse projeto o que lhe disse que era nosso principal objetivo? — Perguntou educadamente, Penny o olhou surpreso, mas respondeu.

— Mudar o mundo mágico, torná-lo justo e humano, sem preconceitos e leis discriminatórias. Tornar o nosso mundo o lugar de direito de todos os bruxos, não importam status de sangue, um direito que nos é negado agora.

— A ideia de infiltrar os nascidos trouxas na economia e comércio do mundo mágico me veio de onde?

— Da infiltração dos alunos nas aulas extras, você percebeu que poderíamos, com inteligência, fazer o mesmo fora de Hogwarts.

— E qual era minha maior motivação?

Ela hesitou, mas quando viu seu olhar sério prosseguiu.

— Esse era o sonho de seus pais e por isso eles lutaram na última guerra, sua maior motivação é não permitir que a luta deles morra também e suas vidas tenham sido perdidas em vão. — Disse ela suavemente e houve alguns ofegos, Lucy soluçou suavemente.

Harry continuou a encarar Isabella enquanto Penny respondia e viu seus olhos se arregalarem de surpresa.

— A GER não é uma empresa para lucros, para arrogância, ganência e esnobismos. Ninguém aqui é melhor que ninguém por suas notas, qualificações ou cargos, para mim, na minha empresa, construída com o dinheiro dos meus pais e avós. — Harry olhou em volta e os encarou firmemente. — Se alguém aqui maltratar qualquer pessoa por suas aparências, status de sangue, casa em Hogwarts, opção sexual ou quaisquer outras diferenças, estará na rua e não me importa o quão competente sejam. Nós estamos em uma guerra contra a discriminação e não seremos falsos. — Ele voltou a encarar Isabella. — Você entendeu agora?

— Eu entendi, Harry. — Ela respondeu suavemente e hesitante olhou em volta para os colegas, sua expressão aos poucos relaxou um pouco, não totalmente e sua postura mudou levemente. — Sinto muito se fui grosseira com qualquer um, apenas... preciso muito desse trabalho, quero muito fazer tudo para dar certo.

Harry viu algumas expressões surpresas e no fim Matilde se adiantou.

— Nós entendemos, eu também sou perfeccionista como você. Mas a verdade é que essa é uma grande oportunidade para todos nós e queremos muito ter sucesso pessoal, mas o sucesso da GER é ainda mais importante e cresceremos com a empresa. — Disse ela com um sorriso suave.

— E, enquanto realizamos algo tão grandioso e fantástico, não tem porque não sermos amigos, eu acredito. — Disse Grace e todos acenaram e sorriram, inclusive Isabella, um pouco mais tímida.

— Finalmente! — A voz de Edgar surgiu do escritório sorridente e olhando para Isabella. — Passei o dia todo tentando encontrar a verdadeira você e, bem, ela está aqui. Obrigada, Harry seria uma tortura trabalhar com um estatua mal-humorada ao meu lado.

Ele riu e Harry o acompanhou, isso relaxou a todos, que riam também e Isabella, apesar de corada, abriu um sorriso um pouco maior.

— De nada, foi o meu prazer. Precisava falar com você um momento, se o senhor tiver tempo. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Sim, tenho, tivemos um dia muito ocupado, mas agora não tem mais nenhum compromisso, certo, Grace? — Disse ele olhando a jovem secretária.

— Não, senhor, mas ainda estamos esperando o Sr. Falc voltar do Ministério. — Disse ela profissional.

— Ótimo. Finalizem todos aos seus trabalhos então e se não os ver até as 17 horas, estão todos liberados e até amanhã. — Disse ele olhando para o seu relógio, houve um couro de "até amanhã". — Menos você Isabella.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse ela se empertigando mais levemente e pronta para seguir qualquer ordem.

—Quero que você escreva as palavras do Harry, ou de suas perguntas que a Penny respondeu, sobre objetivos e motivações da GER. Tire o mais pessoal, sobre seus pais e construa uma placa bem bonita, azul prateada com letra negras, use um material durável e a pregue lá embaixo no saguão. Depois faça outra sobre o que acontecerá com os funcionários da GER que não seguirem a primeira placa e coloque aqui. — Ele apontou para uma das paredes. — No nosso quartel general para nunca esquecermos pelo que estamos lutando.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse ela e dava para ver sua mente criando ideias.

— Se alguém quiser ficar um pouco além da hora e ajudar a Isabella, fiquem à vontade. — Disse ele sorrindo. — Penny, você vem comigo, por favor. Harry, vamos para a minha sala ou a sua?

— Eu tenho uma sala? — Harry perguntou surpreso e percebeu o grupo de funcionários, um pouco mais unidos que antes, se juntarem sussurrando ideias para as placas.

— Sim, venha ver. — Disse Sr. Edgar sorridente.

A sala do Harry, incrivelmente, era maior do que as outras e a do Sr. Edgar, quando apontou isso, seu direto respondeu seriamente.

— Esta é sua empresa, você não terá 12 anos para sempre e enquanto cresce e, depois quando for um adulto precisa ter seu lugar nesta empresa muito claro.

— Entendo. — Harry entendia, ainda que fosse um pouco surpreendente.

— Você já é um empresário, Harry, e um dos bons que contrata boas pessoas e delega inteligentemente. Agora, eu ouvi algo sobre você ter tido algumas ideias? — Edgar perguntou com entusiasmo.

— Sim, senhor, estive com um amigo puro-sangue no mundo trouxa e, bem, sua reação me fez pensar. Além do restaurante do Hotel, temos mais algum restaurante sendo construído? — Harry perguntou e, ao em vez de dar a volta na elegante mesa de ébano e se sentar na cadeira oficial, escolheu a área de estar e se sentou em uma poltrona.

— Não, Harry, ainda estamos trabalhando com os informais e comida não é algo que podem vender facilmente em feiras ou por coruja e folhetos. Porque? — Disse ele se sentando em um sofá azul claro e Penny curiosa se sentou em outra poltrona.

— Bem, meu amigo Neville foi a Shopping conosco para algumas compras e sua reação a comida trouxa foi inspiradora. — Harry sorriu divertido. — Acredito que devemos abrir uma lanchonete e pizzaria no Beco Diagonal.

— Hum... Isso é uma excelente ideia, uma comida rápida e popular, saborosa, as crianças serão os principais clientes, mas mesmo os adultos trabalhadores adorarão e isso tornará a vida do Caldeirão Furado ainda mais difícil. — Disse ele pensativamente, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

— Claro, ofereceremos refeições o dia todo, não apenas nos horários do almoço e jantar, com qualidade, rapidez, bom preço e poderíamos incluir a opção para levar para casa. O Caldeirão não tem nada disso e a comida deles é pavorosa. — Disse Penny animada.

— Teremos que fazer algumas pesquisas, visitar algumas pizzarias e restaurantes pela Londres trouxa e descobrir os modelos diferentes de trabalho, cardápios, decorações. Isso será um grande prazer, sem dúvida. — Acrescentou Edgar rindo.

Harry sorriu animado e os ouviu fazendo anotações e planos.

— Bem, minha outra ideia é sobre a loja de Poções, nós temos alguém entre os informais que vende as poções prontas, certo? E outro que vende só os ingredientes?

— Sim, mas, na verdade, descobrimos que o vendedor de poções prontas não é um potioneer certificado, ele é apenas um negociador, compra poções mais baratas de potioneers que não têm oportunidades e as revende. — Edgar apontou seriamente. — Isso nos coloca em problemas porque, por lei, para ser dono de uma loja que vende poções o dono tem que ser um mestre em poções, assim como o dono da loja de ingredientes tem que ser um Herbologista.

— E o que vai acontecer com esse bruxo? Podemos ajudá-lo de outra maneira? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Podemos, claro, se estiver disposto a deixar esse negócio, ele me parece bem honesto e trabalhador, tem talento na área de vendas. Podemos direcioná-lo para ser vendedor ou em alguma outra área que lhe interesse. — Explicou Edgar. — Mas porque me perguntou sobre essa loja especificamente, Harry?

Harry explicou o que a Sra. Serafina disse a pouco sobre Fiona O'Shea e Sr. Edgar soltou uma exclamação de entusiasmo.

— Quer dizer, não sei se ela teria interesse, Sr. Edgar, mas se tiver poderíamos abrir um Boticário no Beco e depois ampliar para um em Londres trouxa. E, pensei em outra ideia, o senhor acredita ser possível abrirmos uma espécie de escola de poções? Um instituto que ensina poções, futuramente poderíamos até colocar outras disciplinas, mas pensei em começar com a Srta. O'Shea e outros Mestres de Poções. Poderíamos oferecer aulas de reforço de verão, aulas para aqueles que não alcançaram os NEWTs para alguma profissão desejada e querem repeti-lo, aulas pré Hogwarts e, claro, mestrado para os mais talentosos. — Explicou Harry sorrindo animado.

Tanto Edgar como Penny se olharam chocados e pareciam não ter compreendido completamente o que ele propôs, finalmente, ela exclamou:

— Isso seria brilhante! — Ela se levantou energicamente. — Poderíamos ajudar tantas pessoas, nosso professor de poções é abissal e tem tão poucos Mestres na área, isso sem falar os que não alcançam as notas para serem aurores, ou curandeiros...

— Brilhante, sem dúvida, mas tenho quase certeza que impossível. — Interrompeu Sr. Edgar sensato.

Os sorrisos de Harry e Penny morreram diante de suas palavras.

— Impossível? Porque? — Harry perguntou desapontado.

— O Ministério nunca entregará uma licença facilmente. Lembre-se que enquanto independente, Hogwarts é regularizado pelo Departamento Educacional e seu prestígio é algo importante para o governo mágico. Além disso, existe um setor para treinamento de Mestres no Ministério, é caríssimo e apenas puros-sangues são aceitos, mestiços com sobrenomes antigos como você, Harry, também. — Explicou Edgar tristemente.

— Mas, é exatamente por isso que precisamos avançar nesta direção e não pretendemos concorrer com Hogwarts, seria uma espécie de instituto ou escola técnica. E não poderíamos fazer isso sem o conhecimento do Ministério? — Harry questionou sem entender.

— Não é tão simples, primeiro seria ilegal, tudo o que fizemos até agora foi dentro da lei, Harry e, mais importante, não poderíamos entregar um certificado oficial e válido. Ok, para reforços de verão ou mesmo para aulas extras para aqueles que querem refazer seus NEWTs daria certo. Mas, para um mestrado? Não, porque o bruxo ou bruxa não teriam como comprovar qualificação já que não tem um cerificado oficial ou legal. — Apontou Edgar e ao ver seu rosto cair de desapontamento acrescentou rapidamente. — Isso não quer dizer que não podemos tentar, tenho certeza que quando Falc chegar podemos ter sua ajuda para pensarmos em uma estratégia legal.

— Eu ouvi meu nome? — Sr. Falc entrou sorridente e ao ver o Harry, disse. — Olá, Harry não sabia que pretendia nos visitar hoje.

— Foi uma decisão de última hora, Sr. Falc, tive algumas ideias que queria discutir com o Sr. Edgar. — Explicou Harry.

— E eu quero ouvi-las, mas antes, tenho boas notícias. Estive no Ministério e consegui autorização, com praticamente nenhuma burocracia, para reformarmos as vielas e, o melhor, em meu pedido solicitei a ampliação das vielas. Ótima ideia, aliás, Harry. — Sr. Falc se sentou em uma das cadeiras e continuou. — O responsável mal leu minha solicitação e autorizou tudo, assim podemos realizar a reforma da maneira que queremos.

— Isso é ótimo, Mac e Ian ficarão felizes. Harry, eu lhe falei do nosso arquiteto e construtor, eles fizeram a reforma do escritório da GER e são muito respeitados no mundo trouxa. Em nossa última reunião na sexta-feira eles apresentaram um grande projeto e o orçamento, que nos agradou a todos. — Informou o Sr. Edgar. — Assinamos o contrato e hoje suas equipes já começaram as obras, precisávamos apenas da autorização do Ministério para as reformas das vielas.

— E tenho mais uma notícia, ainda não temos autorização, mas enquanto estava no Ministério decidi checar se legalmente poderíamos abrir uma entrada do Hotel direta para Londres trouxa... — Exclamações animadas os interromperam e ele riu. — Eu sei, eu sei, quando tive a ideia fiquei muito empolgado, mas tentei, discretamente, consultar a possibilidade legal e ela existe, tem apenas um monte de regras para evitar que os trouxas vejam a entrada e todas as magias e runas são colocados por especialistas em alas do Ministério e custam uma pequena fortuna. Isso, claro, justifica porque ninguém nunca tentou fazer uma abertura, mas considerando nossos objetivos de atrair mais pessoas e turistas para o Beco Diagonal e a aparência do Caldeirão Furado, acredito que seria um investimento aceitável.

— Isso sim é que uma mega brilhante ideia! — Exclamou Penny de olhos arregalados.

— Falc, se conseguirmos a autorização, o crescimento do Beco em vendas e turismo... Não tenho nem como começar a projetar o aumento, seriam números estratosféricos e qualquer fortuna investida seria rapidamente recuperado. — Edgar se levantou cheio de energia e animação. — Isso sem contar o fato de que economizaríamos na possível compra e reforma do Caldeirão Furado. Com nossa própria entrada não precisaremos mais comprar o velho pub.

— Exatamente o que eu pensei e, o que me impediu de dar entrada no pedido, é o valor alto. Não podia tomar essa decisão sem antes consultá-lo, Harry, além disso não temos tal valor em caixa. — Informou Sr. Falc se sentando.

— O valor é tão alto assim? E todo o dinheiro das contas trouxas? Nós já gastamos tudo? — Harry perguntou ansioso. — Porque a abertura do Beco pelo nosso Hotel seria perfeita para os nossos planos, Sr. Falc, é uma ideia maravilhosa.

— Sim, o valor é alto e se tivéssemos acesso a sua herança mágica seria considerado um trocado. — Falc se sentou mais sério. — Você pediu ao Sr. Niall para enviar todo o seu dinheiro para a conta suíça e foi muito inteligente porque na Suíça não precisamos pagar impostos ou justificar ganhos e gastos. Usamos esse dinheiro para comprar os imóveis e temos o suficiente para as reformas e aberturas dos possíveis negócios.

— E temos um capital para emergências, mas não podemos utilizar nenhum deles porque não seria nada inteligente não termos dinheiro para abrir as lojas ou para o caso de algo acontecer que precise de dinheiro imediato. — Apontou Edgar sensato.

— Hum... acredito que devemos usar o capital para emergências, afinal essa é uma situação inesperada, positiva, mas que precisamos agir rápido. Em breve encerrarei alguns dos investimentos do meu avô Bryan, aliás, preciso me reunir com o Sr. Chester o quanto antes, Sr. Falc. — Harry disse pensativamente e todos acenaram.

— Isso é uma boa ideia, escreverei para o Chester, talvez ele possa nos encontrar na quarta-feira de manhã. — Disse Falc acenando a varinha, papel e pergaminho vieram até ele da mesa.

— Eu quero fazer novos investimentos e devolveremos o capital para emergência da GER, além disso acredito que em breve terei acesso a toda a minha herança mágica, o que claro nos trará ainda mais segurança. — Disse Harry e o Sr. Falc o encarou confuso.

— Eu ainda nem dei entrada ao nosso pedido de cancelamento da anulação do testamento. O que faz você pensar que terá acesso a sua herança e brevemente? — Questionou ele e ao vê-lo sorrir misterioso, acrescentou. — Você sabe algo que eu não sei, Harry Potter, gostaria de compartilhar?

Harry não aguentou e riu divertido, ao olhar no relógio percebeu que estava um pouco atrasado e se levantou.

— Apenas uma pequena ideiazinha que estou trabalhando, Sr. Falc, aqui na minha cabeça e dar entrada no pedido de cancelamento me ajudará a colocá-la em prática. Agora preciso ir ou minha tia ficará chateada. Sr. Edgar e Penny podem lhe explicar minhas ideias e, se o senhor descobrir uma maneira de fazer uma delas funcionar legalmente, seria incrível. — Harry se despediu dos três e saiu da sala... quer dizer sua sala, demoraria um pouco para se acostumar com isso.

Seus funcionários estavam todos na sala de reuniões conversando animadamente e realizando o projeto das placas, mesmo que já tenha passado um pouco das 17 horas. No saguão, Anne e Phoebe estava rindo de alguma coisa e pareciam amigas de infância. Harry explicou sobre o projeto e a recepcionista alegremente decidiu subir e ajudá-los. Anne aparatou Harry do ponto de aparatação do saguão para a porta da sua casa em Surrey, eles não precisavam mais aparatar no parque porque Dumbledore criara um ponto de aparatação na soleira e informara ao Sr. Falc na semana anterior.

Eles se despediram e Harry entrou, sua tia estava na cozinha descascando legumes e ao vê-lo sua expressão fechada se aliviou levemente, seus ombros relaxaram, mas suas palavras ríspidas se opuseram a leitura que ele fez de sua linguagem corporal.

— Você está atrasado.

— Sim, estava em uma reunião de negócios, mas me atrasei só um pouco. Vou subir e tomar um banho rápido, já volto para te ajudar. — Harry deixou a cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

A verdade é que ele descobrira muito sobre sua tia nas últimas semanas e não tinha ideia do que fazer sobre isso, o melhor era agir normalmente e esperar que algo lhe ocorresse e quem sabe... Tolice, tinha que parar de pensar que um dia eles poderiam ter uma boa relação.

A terça-feira foi de estudos trouxas e tempos com seus irmãos, Harry, Terry e Ayana voaram, jogando um pouco de quadribol amigável. E no fim do dia ele foi com Sirius para a garagem da Abadia continuar a trabalhar na motocicleta. E, finalmente, seu padrinho lhe explicou o que era um bordel, ou tentou, Harry o interrompeu logo no início, muito corado.

— Espera, espera, isso tem a ver com sexo? — Questionou ele confuso quando seu padrinho começou a explicar o que era sexo.

— Alguém já te explicou sobre sexo? — Sirius o olhou surpreso.

— Não, mas, bem, estávamos falando sobre o aumento de poder mágico quando chega a puberdade e nem eu ou Neville sabíamos muito sobre isso, ninguém falou conosco e a minha escola trouxa ainda não tinha ensinado o assunto antes do fim do primário. — Explicou Harry enquanto passava as ferramentas para o padrinho que acenou. — Hermione e Terry se ofereceram para nos explicar ou que perguntássemos ao Sr. Falc, no caso do Neville ao seu tio-avô, ou comprarmos um livro. Nós compramos um livro no mundo trouxa, escrevi e expliquei para a Sra. Serafina e ela nos enviou um ótimo livro, bem completo, que também explicava sobre a concepção e como evitá-la. Tinha uma parte legal falando como sexo é mais do que algo físico e envolve sentimentos, que devemos estar preparados e seguros, gostar da pessoa com quem escolhemos ter algo tão íntimo e que os meninos não devem se sentir pressionados para perderem a virgindade apenas porque é o que a sociedade machista espera que eles façam.

Sirius parou o que estava fazendo e olhou com atenção para Harry.

— Esse parece ser um bom livro, você ficou com dúvidas sobre alguma coisa? Eu sei que ri antes, mas esse é um assunto importante e delicado, prometo que ouvirei sempre você e responderei seriamente qualquer pergunta que tiver. — Sirius disse e viu o afilhado o olhar com atenção como se estivesse verificando a veracidade de sua promessa.

— Bem, se você tem certeza que não se importa... — Harry perguntou um pouco hesitante e corado.

— Não me importo, pelo contrário, ficaria muito feliz em ajudar. — Disse Sirius sincero, sabia que ao contrário da maioria dos seus amigos, James incluído, Harry não prosperaria e se abriria a base de zombarias e provocações, principalmente em um assunto tão delicado. Para ele, Sirius, o assunto também era complicado nesta idade e por isso queria ajudar seu afilhado a encarar o sexo de maneira tranquila e saudável.

— Ok, hum... as pessoas realmente pressionam outros a perderem a virgindade? Quer dizer, isso é algo íntimo e pessoal, não deveria ser da conta de ninguém, não é? — Perguntou Harry confuso.

— Sim, não teoria, mas na prática os amigos conversam entre si sobre isso e não é incomum que os homens mais velhos, colegas ou familiares se interessem em saber se você ainda é virgem ou não. — Explicou Sirius, calmamente. — As meninas também conversam entre si e deveria ser apenas uma troca de experiência, como foi, como se sentiram ou algo assim. Infelizmente, no caso dos homens existe uma pressão para não ser virgem a partir de uma certa idade, pois isso mostra sua masculinidade.

— Masculinidade? — Harry ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Sim, que eles são heterossexuais e não homossexuais. A pressão da sociedade machista, como dito no livro, é para que os jovens adolescentes provem que não são gays. Você sabe o que é ser gay? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Hum... no livro explicava que a homossexualidade até 1982 era considerada uma doença e que agora não é mais, dizia ser uma orientação sexual e não opção porque ninguém escolhe por quem se sente atraído. E que não se deve ter preconceito ou ter vergonha e esconder sua orientação. — Contou Harry lembrando de tudo o que leu no livro.

— Exato, estou gostando cada vez mais deste livro e quando você entrar na puberdade, começará a se sentir atraído por meninas ou meninos, ou até mesmo os dois. E nunca se envergonhe ou se esconda, Harry, o importante é você estar feliz e aceitar a si mesmo. — Sirius disse sorrindo e Harry acenou. — Infelizmente, o preconceito existe e entre os homens machistas, mulheres também, há a ideia de que um jovem virgem não é homem de verdade, apenas quando você faz sexo se torna um homem e prova que não é gay.

— Que idiotice. E as pessoas se sentem pressionadas?

— Sim, porque querem se encaixar, porque têm vergonha ou querem agradar seus pais ou avôs, alguns são provocados ou zombados pelos amigos, mas você não deve permitir que isso o impila a fazer algo tão importante antes que esteja pronto e com uma pessoa legal. — Sirius apontou tirando as velas e decidindo que teria que comprar novas. — Além disso, alguma provocação entre amigos, conversar, compartilhar é normal, mas se alguém está zombando, pressionando e sendo preconceituoso, então não são seus amigos de verdade. Seus amigos respeitarão você e seu momento.

Harry acenou e lhe entregando outra chave, perguntou:

— Você sabe quando o papai... bem, quando ele fez isso a primeira vez?

— James nunca se deixou pressionar e seus avós não eram ignorantes machistas. As meninas ficavam em cima dele, seu pai era bonito e carismático, ele começou a notá-las quando tinha uns 14 anos, mas éramos muito imaturos e sem noção, então ele se apaixonou por sua mãe. — Sirius riu baixinho e incrivelmente não foi tão doloroso se lembrar ou falar deles. — Durante todo nosso 5º ano perdi a noção de quantas vezes ele a perguntou para um encontro, James poderia fazer a pose de arrogante e gostosão, mas, cada vez que Lily dizia não, ele ficava arrasado e se perguntava o que estava fazendo de errado, ficava inseguro, ainda que só mantivesse isso conosco. Remus o aconselhou a namorar outras meninas, esquecer um pouco a sua mãe, sabe, tentar ser seu amigo e ser ele mesmo, mas James morria de medo de fazer isso e sua mãe acabar saindo com alguém e a perder para sempre.

— Mamãe não gostava dele? — Harry estava surpreso.

— Não e nem éramos amigos neste ponto. Nossa imaturidade e arrogância, as brincadeiras sem fim, sua mãe era muito dedicada e intensa, focada nos estudos e nas regras, diversão e namoro não estavam em seu radar. Particularmente, eu não entendia o que seu pai via nela, Lily era linda, mas chata, quando disse isso ao seu pai, ele me respondeu, "Isso é muito bom, Almofadinhas, detestaria ter que te matar se por um acaso você gostasse dela também! ". — Disse Sirius e os dois riram muito. — Enfim, eu não sabia o que dizer a ele e o aconselhei a perguntar aos seus avós, durante nosso 6º ano, James tentou mudar de atitude e ser mais maduro, gentil com sua mãe, mas ela não deu bola e até namorou um garoto, seu pai ficou louco de ciúmes. No 7º ano, eles se tornaram os monitores chefes e seu pai já não era o mesmo garoto arrogante e brincalhão, eles começaram a namorar logo depois de um encontro na primeira visita a Hogsmeade. E perderam suas virgindades um com o outro no aniversário do seu pai, em março e James me disse que nunca se sentiu tão feliz como naquele momento por não ter cedido às pressões e feito sexo antes com alguma garota aleatória.

Harry acenou sorrindo suavemente ao pensar em seus pais felizes.

— Você sabe o que meus avós lhe aconselharam? — Harry perguntou pensativo.

— Sim, seu avô lhe disse para ser sempre um cavaleiro, gentil e responsável, mostrar seu bom coração e mente inteligente. E sua avó disse que com a reputação de brincalhão que ele tinha, James deveria mostrar um incansável e verdadeiro interesse. Sra. Euphemia disse que as garotas precisam ter segurança no interesse do garoto, pois temem ser só uma brincadeira ou um jogo para eles, um passa tempo. — Contou Sirius começando a lavar suas mãos e Harry o seguiu ouvindo com atenção. — James se tornou muito mais paciente, sempre dizia que não importava o tempo que levasse convenceria a sua mãe que ele a queria de verdade e a conquistaria. Disse que nunca desistiria dela, pois a amava muito.

Harry sorriu e quando entram na cozinha aceitou a cerveja amanteigada que seu padrinho lhe ofereceu.

— E com você, como foi? — Questionou Harry sabendo que com Sirius essa experiência teria sido diferente.

— Para mim foi bem diferente e isso tem a ver com sua pergunta sobre os bordéis, explicarei isso e depois lhe conto sobre minha experiência, ok? — Disse Sirius seriamente e, quando Harry acenou, explicou o que era um bordel.

Harry ouviu sem interromper, até porque ficou muito chocado para dizer qualquer coisa e quando Sirius ficou em silencio, demorou um pouco tentando compreender tudo.

— Mas, Sirius, o livro dizia ser algo íntimo e especial, como... porquê…eu não entendo. — Disse Harry perdido.

— Harry, o sexo é algo muito prazeroso e, nesse caso, é encarado como um negócio, e um lucrativo, por homens que oferecem aos seus clientes este prazer, bebidas e um ambiente descontraído de diversão. — Sirius tentou explicar com delicadeza. — Para as garotas e garotos de programa a questão, na maioria dos casos, é de subsistência, existem exceções, mas a verdade é que eles precisam, necessitam do dinheiro para se sustentar e as suas famílias.

— Quer dizer que eles são obrigados porque não tem outra forma de se sustentarem? E existe um bordel na Travessa do Tranco? — Harry questionou tentando entender.

— Existem muito mais que um bordel na Travessa do Tranco, assim como existem muitos bordeis em todo o mundo, seja o mágico ou trouxa. — Sirius suspirou e olhou com cuidado para o afilhado que tinha o cenho franzido e uma expressão fechada. — Vender o corpo, fazer do sexo um negócio é algo que acontece quase desde que a humanidade existe, Harry e não posso dizer o porquê as pessoas decidem fazer isso, cada um tem uma história. Em alguns casos é por pura necessidade, falta de oportunidade ou qualificação para fazer outro trabalho. Alguns gostam do dinheiro, eles ganham mais sendo garotos e garotas de programa do que trabalhando como vendedores ou recepcionistas, isso não quer dizer que gostam. Outros são obrigados, escravizados por cafetões e, em todos esses casos, acredito que a maioria deles são muito infelizes, pois como disse o livro que você leu, sexo é algo íntimo e especial, deve ser feito com alguém que gostamos e apreciamos, na hora e do jeito certo para cada um.

— Cafetões? — Harry perguntou e Sirius suspirou percebendo como o assunto era difícil, mas não podia deixar de responder com sinceridade, assim explicou o que era exatamente. — Então, eles são obrigados, quer dizer, os que escolhem fazer isso, fazem por necessidade, mas é uma escolha de certa forma. No entanto, esses são como os elfos, escravos, prisioneiros, Sirius, isso é terrível.

— Sim, é muito terrível e, quando começarmos a transformar a Travessa do Tranco, encontraremos todo o tipo de histórias, Harry, você deve estar preparado. — Apontou Sirius suavemente.

Harry acenou tentado entender tudo, mas era difícil, sexo era um conhecimento novo e tinha tantos aspectos, inclusive negativos.

— E o que isso tem a ver com você e sua primeira experiência? Você já foi a um bordel? — Harry perguntou tentando não o ofender com suas perguntas.

— Merlin, não, mas minha família, ao longo dos séculos, ganhou muito dinheiro com esse tipo de negócio e era tradição que, durante o verão de seus 13 anos, os jovens Blacks fossem levados por seus pais ao bordel para perder a virgindade e serem ensinados a se tornarem homens. — Sirius explicou um pouco envergonhado. — Eu cresci sabendo o que minha família fazia, as crueldades eram mostradas e ensinadas desde cedo, assim, quando fui para Hogwarts já sabia o que era um bordel e sexo, mas só conhecia os aspectos ruins. Quando estava no fim do meu 3ª ano sabia que durante o verão seria levado e obrigado por meu pai a fazer sexo com alguma menina do bordel, assim procurei uma menina mais velha por conselhos. Não podia perguntar a um garoto, ele apenas zombaria e talvez até espalhasse minhas dúvidas. No nosso time de quadribol tinha uma garota do 6º ano, ela era divertida e descolada, então lhe expliquei e perguntei como fazia para a experiência não ser muito ruim para a garota de programa. Minha amiga foi incrível, disse que não permitiria que minha primeira vez fosse em um bordel e me levou a um lugar isolado do castelo e me ensinou tudo sobre sexo.

— Mas você era tão jovem, Sirius. — Harry o ouviu com atenção entendendo como deve ter sido difícil fazer parte de uma família tão escura e cruel.

— Sim, mas cada um é cada um, eu comecei a notar as meninas com 13 anos, seu pai com 14 e Remus só com 15. Eu estava pronto e o melhor, pude escolher com quem e não ser obrigado por meu pai. Tive uma experiência incrível, com uma amiga que eu gostava e respeitava muito, ela foi paciente e me ensinou a dar prazer a uma mulher e não apenas usá-las. — Sirius o olhou seriamente. — Acredite, Harry, mesmo fora de um bordel existem um monte de homens tolos e canalhas que só se preocupam em usar as mulheres para seu próprio prazer, que a tratam com desrespeito e não tornam o momento prazeroso para elas.

— Prazeroso? — Harry questionou surpreso.

— O livro que você leu não falou que fazer sexo é uma das coisas mais divertidas e prazerosas que existem? — Sirius questionou levemente divertido.

— Hum... acho que dizia que existem partes do corpo que ao serem tocadas davam prazer, mas não explicava sobre como tornar prazeroso para uma garota ou algo assim. — Harry corou levemente.

— Bem, você ainda é jovem e a ideia é que você não faça sexo, assim o livro não vai te ensinar a fazer sexo. Eu sabia o mecanismo, principalmente o que um homem devia fazer para ter prazer, mas o sexo é muito mais que apenas os movimentos físicos, Harry. Tem a ver com o clima, a camaradagem, o respeito, a química, a sedução, a generosidade, tantas coisas e, se você puder ter tudo isso, pode tornar a experiência muito boa para você e seja com quem estiver, garoto ou garota. — Sirius explicou suavemente. — Em termos físicos...

Harry ouviu com atenção a explicação sobre o que significava o sexo em toques, movimentos, posições e entendeu que esse era o aspecto positivo e prazeroso. Apenas o homem conseguia transformar algo que parecia tão bonito em algo tão feio, pensou ele quando seu padrinho o levou até a casa dos seus tios, na porta antes de se despedirem, Sirius encerrou:

— Quando você se interessar por alguém ou começar a se sentir atraído, explicarei com mais detalhes, como dar um bom beijo, sobre sexo oral e outros detalhes que tornam tudo mais prazeroso. Hoje foi apenas a parte mais técnica.

— Obrigado, Sirius, por me contar verdade. — Disse Harry e os dois se despediram.

A quarta-feira começou com uma reunião com o Sr. Niall. Harry se despediu do velho advogado com um forte e emocionado abraço, lhe deu um cheque substancial de recompensa por seu longo e importante trabalho, além de um quadro muito bonito que estava no escritório de seu avô Bryan. Ele teve a ideia de que o Sr. Niall gostaria de algo mais pessoal do seu avô e não apenas dinheiro, assim visitara a casa dos avós rapidamente, logo depois que o Sr. Falc o pegou de manhã e escolheu o quadro. Sr. Niall chorou de emoção com sua explicação ao ver o quadro de um barco em um lago, pois se lembrava de tê-lo visto em suas visitas ao seu avô. O Sr. Niall também indicou novos advogados, mas disse ser sua decisão quem escolher.

Depois Harry se reuniu com o Sr. Chester e eles passaram um bom tempo tentando entender e decidir o caminho a seguir.

— Harry, você leu meu relatório, seu avô era um homem brilhante e seria adorável tê-lo conhecido. Seus investimentos são sólidos e muito bem pensados, uma rede de restaurantes, uma rede de lojas de departamentos, uma cervejaria, uma empresa de tecnologia, na época se resumia a rádios e televisores. Outra empresa de fabricação de sapatos, uma empresa imobiliária, outra de alimentos e outra rede de farmácias. Todos itens essenciais ou populares que se bem administrados tendem a crescer, se expandir de acordo com o mercado e avanços tecnológicos. — Disse o Sr. Chester quando se encontraram em seu elegante escritório no Centro de Londres, que ficava em um enorme prédio todo espelhado.

— E o ponto chave pelo que eu entendi é a administração dessas empresas, certo? — Harry questionou abrindo o relatório. — A Fábrica de sapatos, por exemplo, foi onde o senhor disse que descobriu os maiores problemas.

— Sim, Harry, a administração é antiga e linha dura. Na década de 60 eles eram pioneiros e por isso se mantiveram e se mantem até hoje com números altos. Todas as empresas que seu avô investiu cresceu e as ações que ele comprou tiveram valorizações incríveis, algumas valem 100x mais do que a 20 ou 30 anos. — Explicou Chester empolgado e Harry pode ver quão impressionada ele estava com seu avô. — Mas se ele estivesse aqui estaria olhando para o futuro também e o presente, isso é o que um bom investidor faz, porque você precisa projetar tendências e precisa ver o que está sendo feito agora para alcançar esta excelência no futuro ou continuar a excelência. Entende?

— Sim e a Fábrica de sapatos, que ao longo dos anos abriu sua própria rede de lojas de vendas da marca em Shoppings por todo o país, está trabalhando muito mal agora e não buscando se modernizar. — Compreendeu Harry.

— Não apenas isso, eles também usaram cada centavo para o lançamento e construção dessas lojas, eles não têm capital para emergência e o fluxo de caixa está no vermelho. Eles poderiam fazer uma pausa para respirar, mas o objetivo é chegar as 100 lojas e temem mostrar fraqueza no mercado se recuassem. — Chester pegou uma pasta e entregou ao Harry. — Mas o pior é isso, aqui.

Harry leu e arregalou os olhos chocado.

— Eles foram multados por poluir o meio ambiente?

— Sim, desde 1984 as leis ficaram mais rígidas e a fiscalização se modernizou. A Fábrica de sapatos continuamente faz a evasão de seus poluentes em rios ou no solo, eles já foram orientados a mudarem e modernizarem esse setor da fábrica, mas os custos seriam astronômicos e eles não tem dinheiro...

— Porque estão construindo as lojas, mas como estão pagando essas multas tão altas?

— Ele não estão, esse é o valor que total que eles devem sem os juros que serão acrescentados, não tenha dúvida. Harry, objetivamente, essa empresa é uma bomba relógio e acredito que em 10 anos chegará a falência. — Chester apontou sincero.

— Então precisamos vender as ações que temos da empresa imediatamente e por estar em alta no momento teremos um bom lucro, comparado ao que meu avô investiu. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Eu poderia conversar com o dono e tentar ajudá-lo a resolver todos esses problemas, mas ele não daria atenção a um acionista menor, um garoto de 11 anos. É uma pena, mas podemos acompanhar e talvez daqui a uns 10 anos, quando a fábrica se desvalorizar e entrar em falência, podemos comprar e reestruturá-la e assim todas essas pessoas não perderiam os seus empregos. O que você acha? — Harry perguntou olhando para o Sr. Chester e Sr. Falc.

— Essa é uma boa estratégia e se você não quiser administrá-la, pode vendê-la por muito mais do que pagou em poucos anos. Muitos investidores preferem isso, comprar empresas falidas, reerguê-las e vendê-las com lucros altíssimo. É mais trabalhoso do que comprar ações, pois exige uma aquisição dura, restauração, modernização e as vezes demitir e contratar funcionários novos. Depende muito do que a auditoria mostrar ser o problema da empresa e sempre quando for comprar uma empresa uma auditoria é obrigatória, Harry. — Chester apontou para os papeis. — Não duvido que nesta empresa alguém esteja desviando dinheiro, seria muito fácil com todas as construções apresentar notas superfaturadas, infelizmente, a desonestidade é um problema em todos os lugares. — Sr. Chester pegou outra pasta e abriu mostrando uma planilha com números e mais números. — E é por isso que você precisa aprender a olhar os números, Harry, em um negócio, você pode ser bom com pessoas, ter ideias brilhantes, ser um líder incrível, mas se não souber ler e compreender os números não será um bom administrador. Primeiro porque pode ser roubado, mas também não saberá quais as melhores ações, quando é hora de investir, ampliar ou modernizar. Os números nos dizem isso e você não deve ignorá-los. E é assim que vamos entender o próximo caso, me diga o que você vê nesta planilha.

E assim eles passaram empresa a empresa, analisando cada investimento e, o Sr. Chester e o Sr. Falc muito pacientes, o ensinaram vários aspectos administrativos, economia nacional e mundial, aspectos legais e fiscais, ambientais e trabalhistas. Depois que o Harry decidiu quais investimentos manter e quais vender, Sr. Chester lhe deu uma nova pasta.

— Aqui tem as empresas que, como seu consultor financeiro, eu recomendo que você invista e os valores exigidos em cada investimento. Leia e estude, pesquise por si mesmo e na semana que vem nos reuniremos novamente, responderei qualquer pergunta e decidiremos juntos. — Explicou Sr. Chester.

— O senhor aceita, então? O senhor aceita ser meu consultor financeiro? — Harry perguntou animadamente ansioso.

— Sim, semana que vem discutiremos um contrato e assinaremos, pesquisarei o escritório de advocacia indicado pelo Sr. Niall e se eles são bons e honestos. Podemos nos sentar e com a ajuda do Falc elaborar um contrato com eles também, mas o ideal seria se você os conhecesse e seu escritório e sentisse o clima e vibração. A verdade é que eles podem ser fantásticos, mas se você não gostar deles e de como eles trabalham, não vamos a lugar nenhum. — Explicou Chester e Harry acenou, sentindo-se um pouco cansado com tantas coisas para aprender e fazer.

Naquela tarde Neville veio para sua primeira aula e confessou ter escondido a varinha de sua avó. Contou também que no dia anterior levara suas compras ao Hospital e transformara o quarto de seus pais, que agora era duplo com apenas os dois vivendo e não mais uma enfermaria cheia de outros pacientes. O quarto foi redecorado e sua mãe adorou a música da vitrola, as novas colchas e almofadas coloridas e ir trabalhar nas plantas do jardim. Seu pai segurou o rádio com firmeza e em um momento indicou a mãe um livro para ela ler para ele. Neville os levou para uma caminhada, fizeram alguns alongamentos e ele se surpreendeu ao ver como se cansaram rapidamente, era claro que, apesar das poções, seus corpos estavam se deteriorando sem exercícios.

— Depois de tudo o que a Sra. Serafina me disse, senti muita vontade de trazê-los para a minha casa e contratar pessoal para cuidar deles corretamente. O problema é que legalmente o Ministério exige, para manter o Estatuto de Sigilo, que casos como os dele sejam mantidos trancados na Enfermaria de longo prazo. — Disse Neville quando eles fizeram uma pausa para um lanche.

— Bem, contrate um advogado e se comprometa a criar um ambiente seguro na sua casa com profissionais qualificados e se necessário entre com um processo contra essa lei idiota. Use o seu sobrenome se necessário e eu o apoiarei com o meu, não será uma batalha fácil, mas aposto que você poderia vencer. — Disse Harry tomando um grande gole de leite gelado.

Neville acenou pensativo e depois eles voltaram para a aula, seu amigo acenou sua varinha alegremente animado com fazer mais magias.

— É tão mais fácil, antes parecia que eu tinha que empurrar minha magia, agora tenho apenas que a conduzir. — Disse ele explicando a sensação.

No dia seguinte a Sra. Serafina recebeu uma carta de Madame Pomfrey e ela estava bem chateada.

— Harry, você se esqueceu que tinha que ir para Hogwarts tomar sua poção? Madame Pomfrey está muito chateada, pois está te esperando e você não responde suas cartas. — Disse ela o olhando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Harry empalideceu e colocou as mãos na cabeça.

— Eu me esqueci! E não recebi suas cartas, não recebi cartas de ninguém esse verão! — Harry se levantou ansioso. — Sra. Serafina, preciso ir tomar a poção, é muito importante, tanta coisa aconteceu, não acredito que me esqueci.

Sra. Serafina suspirou sabendo que não poderia ficar zangada, o menino estava mesmo muito ocupado, ela deveria ter pensado em lhe perguntar sobre seu tratamento ou escrito para Madame Pomfrey, era normal para adolescentes se esquecerem dessas coisas e era função da mãe ou seu cuidador estar atento a isso.

— Está tudo bem, eu deveria ter lhe perguntado também e Madame Pomfrey disse que, durante o verão, você tomaria a poção uma vez por mês e não a cada 2 semanas, assim não está fora do prazo, mas ela o espera amanhã lá sem falta. Responderei a ela e explicarei sobre as cartas e que estaremos lá logo depois de sua terapia. Ok? — Disse ela suavemente.

— Ok. — Disse ele suspirando aliviado. — Ainda que acredito que ela estará chateada.

— Ela entenderá. E as outras poções, você não se esqueceu delas, certo? E tem lanchado antes de tomá-las? — Perguntou Serafina preocupada.

— Não, Sra. Serafina, eu lancho e as tomo todos os dias antes de dormir, apenas me esqueci que tinha que ir para Hogwarts uma vez em julho e outra em agosto para a poção especial. — Explicou Harry envergonhado.

— Isso acontece e aquela poção parece ser tão dolorosa que eu me esqueceria também. — Disse Terry preenchendo um teste sobre astronomia que a mãe lhes dera. — Você quer que eu vá junto Harry e fique conversando e te distraindo da dor?

— Eu posso ir também, Harry. — Neville se ofereceu.

— Não é necessário e a senhora também não precisa ir Sra. Serafina, o Sirius disse que precisava ir comprar algumas peças da moto e me convidou para acompanhá-lo amanhã, acredito que ele não se importe de me levar até a escola também. — Disse Harry sorrindo e todos concordaram.

Assim no dia seguinte ao meio dia depois de se despedir do Sr. Martin, Harry e Sirius foram almoçar e visitaram algumas lojas de peças de motos para comprar e encomendar, as velas, válvulas e correias que precisavam para colocar a motocicleta para voar. Em seguida usaram o flu do Caldeirão Furado e foram direto para a enfermaria de Hogwarts que estava aberta, provisoriamente, para eles naquela tarde. Madame Pomfrey estava sentada em sua mesa e o olhou duramente, Harry engoliu em seco e começou a se desculpar e explicar, enquanto Sirius chegava pela lareira.

— Madame Pomfrey! Como é bom vê-la! — Disse Sirius distraindo-a com um abraço animado que fez a curandeira corar levemente.

— Sr. Black, estou muito feliz em vê-lo e tão mais saudável que as fotos no jornal mostravam, me preocupei com sua saúde. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Eu tive uma ótima equipe, mágica e trouxa, além do Harry aqui, cuidando de mim com comida saudável e exercícios. E eu agradeço sua preocupação e cuidados com meu afilhado, ele elogiou muito a senhora. — Disse Sirius com voz doce.

— Me elogiou, mas se esqueceu de mim e de nossa consulta, acredito que menos elogios e mais memória lhe é recomendado, Sr. Potter. — Disse ela o olhando firmemente, mas sem a dureza de antes.

— Desculpa, Madame, não me esquecerei no mês que vem, prometo. — Disse Harry sincero, enquanto era conduzido a uma das camas da enfermaria.

— Bem, agora já deixei uma data acordada com a Sra. Boot, assim posso acreditar que você não se esquecerá, jovem. — Disse ela e depois o examinou com sua varinha. — Hum... muito bom você cresceu mais um centímetro este mês e chegou a 9 desde setembro passado, seu peso está bom, assim como seu estômago e vitaminas. Você deve tomar mais sol, como tem ido seus exercícios? — Perguntou ela enquanto entregava a poção azul translúcida.

Harry a tomou e explicou sobre seus treinos de manhã, sobre o Centro Esportivo e todos os esportes novos que estaria praticando durante o verão.

— É uma pena que seja apenas durante o verão, mas se for ter uma piscina em Hogwarts poderei ao menos continuar a nadar. — Encerrou ele esperançoso

—Infelizmente, Sr. Potter, meu pedido foi recusado. — Informou madame Pomfrey muito chateada.

— Oh... — Harry não escondeu o desapontamento.

— Porque? Seria muito benéfico para as crianças praticarem um exercício tão completo como natação. — Sirius que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras se levantou indignado.

— E, eu apresentei em detalhes um estudo que fiz, opiniões de outros curandeiros e fatos comprovados do aumento de desempenho e saúde dos que praticam exercícios, mas eles não me deram a mínima atenção. Alegaram não terem orçamento para a construção de uma piscina e a contratação de um professor de natação. — Madame Pomfrey suspirou desanimadamente. — Na verdade, eles acharam a ideia bem absurda e só faltaram rir na minha cara.

— Quem são eles? — Perguntou Sirius e Harry ao mesmo tempo e muito zangados.

— O Conselho de Governadores. — Informou ela com uma leve careta.

— Mas, e quanto ao Dumbledore ou McGonnagall? Não entenderam a importância dessa mudança e os benefícios para os alunos? Eles não te apoiaram? — Questionou Sirius muito irritado.

— O diretor Dumbledore compareceu à reunião e disse que acreditava ser uma interessante ideia e apenas isso. — Disse ela e ao ver sua expressão, acrescentou. — O que está pensando em fazer?

— A Família Black fará uma doação a Hogwarts em benefício da saúde, desenvolvimento e aprendizagem dos alunos, para a construção de uma piscina e ginásio para exercícios. — Informou Sirius e sorriu malicioso. — Você sabe quando haverá uma próxima reunião do Conselho?

— Na primeira terça-feira de agosto. — Madame Pomfrey o olhou com atenção. — Você tem certeza, Sr. Black? Essa seria uma grande doação e...

— E é para o bem do meu afilhado. Sua saúde não tem preço para mim, Madame Pomfrey e deixarei bem claro àqueles esnobes e tolos que supervisionarei a construção da piscina pessoalmente e que a quero em funcionamento até setembro. — Sirius olhou com carinho para o afilhado que estava claramente com dor, sua palidez e suor não deixava dúvida. — E isso ainda é pouco para me recuperar e compensar minha ausência.

— Sirius, não foi sua culpa. — Disse Harry com voz baixa.

— Claro que não, ainda que seu gesto seja muito bonito e beneficiará muitas outras crianças além do seu afilhado. Muito obrigada e parabéns, Sr. Black. — Disse madame Pomfrey e depois os deixou sozinhos.

— Bem, além da piscina o que você acha que seria interessante ter nesta pequena academia? — Perguntou Sirius e Harry sussurrou baixinho algumas ideias, mas logo se cansou e cochilou. — Não se preocupe, visitarei o Centro Esportivo amanhã com você e verei por mim mesmo. — Disse Sirius baixinho antes de lhe beijar a testa suavemente e segurando sua mão, vigiou seu sono.

Quando Harry acordou duas horas depois estava bem descansado e sem dor, felizmente. Ele ouviu uma conversa e risos em tom suave e olhando em volta, viu Sirius e Prof. Flitwick a alguns metros de sua cama.

— Professor! — Harry exclamou animado e levantando-se foi até ele. — Professor Flitwick! O senhor se recuperou!? — E, sem poder se conter, o abraçou fortemente e quando ouviu um gemido se afastou assustado. — Desculpe, eu o apertei muito forte? Machuquei o senhor? Quer que chame a Madame Pomfrey?

— Não, não, eu estou bem! — O animado professor riu divertido e se moveu para mostrar, ainda que fossem movimentos mais lentos e acompanhado de uma pequena bengala. — Veja, estou ótimo, apenas estou me apoiando nesta bengala por mais algumas semanas, até o reinício das aulas estarei perfeitamente bem.

Harry sorriu aliviado e depois ficou sério e olhando para seu professor preferido, disse:

— Sinto muito, professor, de verdade, nunca quis que se machucasse. — Sua voz saiu engasgada no fim

— Sr. Potter... Harry, o que aconteceu não foi, de nenhuma maneira, sua culpa, não precisa se desculpar por nada. Na verdade, pelo que sei, sou eu quem deve lhe agradecer, você salvou minha vida, Harry e estou em dívida. — Disse ele suavemente e se curvou levemente e respeitosamente.

Harry acenou e aceitou seu agradecimento, sabendo que o ofenderia se recusasse ou não reconhecesse a dívida.

— Estou feliz que esteja quase completamente recuperado, senhor. — Disse Harry sorrindo de novo.

— Eu também e ainda mais feliz porque até setembro estarei de alta completamente, nem precisarei desta bengala. — Disse ele animado e depois suspirou. — Sabe, Harry, você e seus amigos estavam certos em suas deduções, foram brilhantes e lamento não ter ajudado mais. Dumbledore me explicou que vocês conseguiram proteger a Pedra Filosofal de Quirrell antes que ela fosse destruída e sinto muito que meu erro de cálculo os colocou em perigo. Confesso que não imaginei que Quirinus pudesse me vencer em um duelo.

— E ele não venceu, professor, Voldemort o venceu. — Disse Harry simplesmente e ignorou o estremecimento de Flitwick que empalideceu e o olhou chocado. — O diretor não lhe contou o que aconteceu?

— Sim ou eu pensei assim, mas vejo agora que o mais importante ficou de fora de suas explicações. — Prof. Flitwick estava muito sério. — Você poderia me contar exatamente o que aconteceu, Harry? Se não for muito difícil para você, claro, soube que se feriu e viu Quirrell morrer.

Harry suspirou e olhou para o padrinho que acenou o apoiando.

— Professor, é uma longa história e talvez o senhor devesse ver a lembrança do que aconteceu para entender tudo. Foi assim que contei para o Sirius e os Boots, em uma penseira e existe um outro amigo nosso que quer ver em mais detalhes tudo o que aconteceu também. — Harry olhou para o padrinho que sorriu em aprovação. — Podemos marcar em breve, conversarei com a Sra. Serafina sobre uma data e escreverei ao senhor. Pode ser?

— Pode, eu agradeço sua disposição, Harry. E como tem sido seu verão? — Prof. Flitwick como sempre respeitou seu pedido sem insistir ou mostrar desapontamento.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e depois se despediram, Harry estava faminto e eles foram para a cozinha tomar um chá e lanchar.

— Hum... tanto tempo sem comer a comida de Hogwarts e quantas lembranças de visitar essas cozinhas. — Sussurrou Sirius com uma expressão nostálgica.

Na cozinha, Mimy os recebeu alegremente e mesmo os outros elfos pareciam imensamente felizes de terem pessoas para servir, acabaram montando uma mesa cheia de comidas deliciosas e Harry comeu tanto que tinha certeza que não jantaria naquela noite.

No dia seguinte, Sirius aparatou bem cedo e acompanhou Harry e Duda ao Centro Esportivo de trem. Sua tia Petúnia tentou recusar, mas Harry foi firme que seu padrinho os acompanharia e se ela quisesse poderia ir junto, mas que isso seria uma perda de tempo. Por fim ela o chamou de lado para questioná-lo.

— Ele está muito zangado comigo, tem certeza que é seguro para o Duda? — Sua tia sussurrou ansiosa.

— Sim, tia, meu padrinho jamais descontaria sua raiva em uma criança e, muito menos, eu permitiria isso. — Harry a olhou firmemente e disse com frieza. — Deveria parar de julgar os outros por si mesma.

E saiu com o padrinho e o primo, deixando-a pálida e enjoada para traz. Durante o caminho Duda, aos poucos, foi relaxando ao ver que o bruxo/bicho papão era divertido, alegre e bem-humorado. Harry lhe perguntou sobre escolas e o primo apenas deu de ombros pouco interessado. Quando chegaram, Sirius foi se inscrever em musculação na academia, além de boxe, que ele gostava, ciclismo, tênis e natação. Harry foi para sua primeira aula de Ginástica Olímpica e se divertiu muito, seu receio com as piruetas e mortais logo caíram no esquecimento quando foi ensinado a como fazê-los e pousar em cima de espumas e colchões confortáveis. Na verdade, parecia uma grande brincadeira de pular em colchões e ele riu muito. Seu corpo leve e ágil se mostrou muito adequado para o esporte e ele percebeu que o ajudaria com as lutas marciais e tênis, pois ele se tonaria mais flexível e rápido, seus músculos se fortaleceriam sem que ele ganhasse massa muscular demais. Isso o deixou animado ao perceber que todos os esportes que ele escolheu se encaixavam entre si para ajudá-lo a se desenvolver e ficar mais forte, sem que ele precisasse se tornar uma bomba musculosa. Na Ginástica os aparelhos que mais gostou foi as argolas, as barras paralelas e as fixas, ainda que o salto parecesse bem interessante para quando tivesse mais experiência.

Em sua aula com o O-Sensei Koolang, Harry foi ensinado técnicas para se defender do ataque de um adulto. O O-Sensei era muito paciente e trabalhou pessoalmente com ele, explicando os movimentos de bloqueio, esquiva, finalização e imobilização. Enquanto o ensinava, ele explicava a filosofia pacífica e harmoniosa do Aikido, o objetivo de apenas se defender e nunca atacar. Harry entendeu e respeitou suas palavras, não tinha problema algum em usar todas as técnicas para se defender, para cair e rolar sem se machucar. No fim da aula, ele explicou os pontos sensíveis no corpo humano para golpes de finalização e bastões.

— Não adianta agitar um bastão e não bater nos pontos certos. Você pode finalizar uma luta em segundos e, ser misericordioso e rápido ao vencer seu inimigo, é o correto. — Disse ele suavemente.

Na aula de Muay Thai o foco foi em golpes de perna, Harry depois de ser ensinado como, postura e movimentos, chutou e chutou o braço do Sr. King, que estava estofado, repetidamente.

— Mais forte! Direita, esquerda, esquerda, direita! Forte, alto, baixo, baixo, alto! Centro, acima, forte, mais forte! Alto! Esquerda, alto! — Sr. King repetiu e Harry em certo ponto simplesmente obedeceu por puro instinto e determinação, de tão cansado estava.

No almoço Sr. King se sentou com eles e elogiou Harry para Sirius.

— Ele é incrível, aprende rápido, tem bons instintos. O-Sensei Koolang disse que se preocupou em ter que dar aulas mais exigentes para um iniciante, mas que Harry aprende tão rápido e se mostra tão promissor que não tem mais reservas. — Ele disse sorrindo, Harry corou enquanto seu padrinho sorriu orgulhoso. — E comigo ele também avança rapidamente, uma pena que Hogwarts não tem aulas ou facilite que os alunos possam deixar a escola e continuar praticando.

— Bem, estamos tentando avançar nesta direção com uma piscina, quem sabe um dia podemos chegar as artes marciais. — Disse Sirius e explicou sobre a construção da piscina.

— Isso seria incrível e se uma academia será incluída, sugiro a construção de um dojo, assim, Harry pode continuar a treinar o pouco que teremos tempo de lhe ensinar até setembro. — Disse Sr. King animado.

— Estive olhando em volta e os aparelhos elétricos da academia não serão possíveis, claro, mas os que não são podem ser incluídos. Tem mais alguma coisa que você gostaria, Harry? — Perguntou Sirius.

— Uma pista de corrida, no inverno não é possível correr lá fora, pensei que se conseguirmos fazer uma pista de atletismo redonda no espaço onde a piscina será construída, sabe, na lateral das paredes. — Disse Harry fazendo um círculo com a mão. — E a piscina no meio.

— Isso é muito bom e se usarmos feitiço e runas para ampliar o espaço poderemos fazer uma pista de tamanho razoável. — Disse Sirius sorrindo.

— Poderei até usá-la para andar de bicicleta. — Apontou Harry animado.

— Mas você não sabe andar de bicicleta. — Disse Duda que ouviu a conversa em silencio, estava um pouco incomodado e ciumento dos elogios e atenção que seu primo recebia, mas até agora se sentira intimidado para falar qualquer coisa.

— Eu aprendi. — Disse Harry dando de ombros e não querendo falar que aprendera sozinho, perguntou. — E você? Como foi na academia e boxe hoje?

— Tudo bem, o cara da academia disse que preciso perder uns 40 kg, mas se eu ficar magrelo como você não terei um soco forte. — Disse seu primo rabugento. — E o cara do boxe disse que preciso emagrecer para ser mais rápido, mas não preciso ser rápido, preciso apenas socar o cara com força e pronto.

— Bem, isso que você o alcançar ou se esqueceu quantas vezes eu corri e você nem chegou perto? Imagine em um ringue de boxe? Se o cara for mais rápido, você nunca o acertará e, se ele tiver um bom soco, te colocará para dormir. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo.

Seu primo o encarou com um bico e olhou em volta como se procurasse um adulto para denunciar sua provocação, mas encontrou apenas Sirius e o Sr. King.

— Harry está certo, Dudley, você já viu um boxeador acima do peso ou obeso? — Sr. King perguntou com sua voz segura e calma, não tinha como discutir com ele. — Mesmo os pesos pesados têm apenas músculos e não gordura, você tem uma estrutura para chegar lá um dia, mas precisa perder peso. Isso ajudará no boxe e em sua saúde.

Duda acenou e engoliu a vontade de protestar contra o primo. O resto do almoço, seu padrinho e King falaram mais sobre o boxe e os benefícios dele emagrecer e do Harry desenvolver músculos, mas não em excesso.

— Sua estrutura e o do seu pai e avô eram de corpos altos, magros e musculosos, mas musculatura magra e forte. — Disse Sirius.

— Foi o que a instrutora de tênis me disse, que minha rapidez é uma grande vantagem e se ganhar peso com excesso de músculo ficarei mais lento. — Explicou Harry.

O resto do dia foi muito bom e divertido, ele andou de bicicleta, jogou tênis e nadou com Sirius, pois eles tinham os mesmos horários e foi muito especial. Depois, exaustos, pegaram o trem de volta para Surrey, Duda cochilou quase toda a viagem, roncando, enquanto Sirius e Harry conversavam.

— Sinto muito que você tenha que ter aprendido a andar de bicicleta sozinho. — Disse Sirius baixinho.

— Oh... — Harry disse corando de constrangimento.

— Eu percebi que isso te chateou e lamento não ter podido lhe ensinar. — Sirius disse sincero.

— Está tudo bem, Sirius, você já vai me ensinar a andar de moto, sobre garotas e outras coisas... — Disse Harry olhando para as mãos.

— E isso me deixa feliz, de poder estar aqui e te ensinar tudo o que precisar, seus pais são insubstituíveis, mas lembre-se que você tem a mim, Falc e Serafina. Eu sei que não foi assim com sua tia e que você teve que se cuidar e aprender por si mesmo, mas agora você não está mais sozinho, Harry. — Disse Sirius suavemente.

Harry apenas acenou e quando se despediram na porta do número 4, eles se abraçaram fortemente.

— Te amo, Sirius. — Disse Harry contra seu peito.

— Também te amo muito, Harry, muito mesmo. — Disse ele beijando seus cabelos bagunçados.

O domingo foi um dia de família com os Madakis e Boots, misturados no Chalé. Sr. e Sra. Madaki queriam mais detalhes sobre o ritual que eles fizeram, fascinados por esse lado da magia que era mais natural e espiritual. Com autorização do Sr. Falc e Sra. Serafina, Harry levou Adam para o bosque e o ensinou a se conectar com a natureza, seu irmão era muito doce e tranquilo, conseguiu se conectar sem dificuldades e ficou fascinado pelo sussurro das árvores. A energia o encantou e ele sorria sem parar.

— Posso sentir minha magia, Harry, mamãe e papai tinham medo que eu não fosse um bruxo, eles me levaram ao St. Mungus para descobrir, sabe, porque nunca fiz magia acidental. — Disse Adam emocionado. — E eu nunca senti minha magia, mas posso sentir agora, posso sentir...

Harry sorriu e viu Adam correr animado e de olhos fechados, sendo conduzido por sua magia e a magia das árvores.

— Eu posso sentir minha magia, Harry! — Ele gritou animado e Harry riu e o seguiu. — Eu sinto a magia! Eu sou um bruxo! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Seu riso era feliz e contagiante, Harry teve uma ideia.

— Adam! — Quando seu irmãozinho parou e olhou, ele continuou. — Sinta a magia e suba comigo. — Disse ele e sem varinha, conectado com a magia, Harry pediu que ela o erguesse assim como em sua visão.

Ele não voou e sim flutuou suavemente, com cuidado usou a feitiçaria sem varinha para o erguer na direção da árvore e se sentou em um galho alto. Adam o olhou de olhos arregalados e Harry acenou, o incentivando.

— Você consegue, use sua conexão, sua magia e a magia da natureza e venha até aqui.

Adam fechou os olhos e em poucos segundos estava flutuando na sua direção, mas ele abriu os olhos e surpreso perdeu a concentração, estava caindo quando Harry enviou sua magia que o manteve planando no ar.

— Ops! — Disse ele sorridente.

— Tudo bem, se concentre, estou te segurando, use sua vontade sobre a magia e chegue até aqui. — Orientou Harry sorrindo.

Adam fechou os olhos de novo, se concentrou e logo subiu até o galho, Harry o ajudou a se sentar ao seu lado.

— Pronto. — Disse Harry olhando para o garoto de olhar de anjo.

— Eu fiz magia, Harry e eu voei! De verdade! — Adam exclamou chocado.

— Sim, você fez magia, mas não voou e sim flutuou. Existe uma diferença entre voar e flutuar, o feitiço é o Wingardium Leviosa e é possível usar em si mesmo, além de não usar uma varinha. — Explicou Harry calmamente. — Para isso, precisa de uma grande conexão com sua magia, você tem meditado?

— Sim, Harry. — Acenou Adam balançando as pernas penduradas e olhando para o chão a uns 8 metros de distância. — Como você me ensinou.

— Isso ajuda a sentir sua magia, em algum momento você atingirá o estado de ausência e será incrível. Magia sem varinha é muito difícil e normalmente a fazemos quando estamos vivendo uma grande emoção, é chamado de magia acidental, mas você também pode fazê-la intencionalmente nas circunstâncias certas. — Disse Harry e Adam o ouviu com atenção.

— Como agora. Eu pensei que só faria magia quando tivesse minha varinha. — Disse Adam.

— Sim, existe algo que eu aprendi desde que descobri que era um bruxo, Adam, sabe o que é? — Perguntou Harry sorrido, Adam acenou negativamente. — Você tem que acreditar, Adam, tem que acreditar que é possível e que você pode fazer o que quiser. Nunca duvide de si mesmo, Adam Boot.

Adam o olhou com um sorriso brilhante e acenou.

A segunda-feira trouxe outra visita, desta vez na hora esperada. Hermione apareceu pelo flu antes do almoço muito feliz e animada.

— Terry! Harry! Neville! Você já está aqui!? — Ela exclamou e os abraçou fortemente. — Estava com tantas saudades! E ansiosa para vir estudar com vocês, quase não aproveitei as férias no começo, mas meus pais insistiram que eu lhes contasse o que estava acontecendo e depois pude relaxar. Eles me apoiaram totalmente e a Holanda é maravilhosa, vocês devem conhecer...

— Porque ela não para de falar? — Perguntou Ayana olhando para a Hermione com uma careta.

Isso calou a amiga que olhou em volta corando de constrangimento ao ver que haviam mais pessoas.

— Olá, desculpe, eu me empolguei. — Disse ela acenando e sorrindo tímida.

— Está tudo bem e não seja grosseira, Ayana. — Disse Terry também sorrindo. — Deixe-me apresentar todo mundo, minha mãe...

Depois das apresentações, Hermione apertou a mão e agradeceu a Sra. Serafina e ficou encantada com as crianças, além de uma troca de sorriso com Anne, todos foram almoçar.

— Obrigada de novo por me convidar para o almoço e as aulas, Sra. Serafina, meus disseram que não se importam de pagar pelas aulas trouxas e mágicas. — Disse Hermione educadamente.

— De jeito nenhum, você e Neville são amigos das nossas crianças e estamos tendo essas aulas de qualquer maneira, apenas com mais alunos, o que é um prazer e meu pai se sente da mesma maneira. — Disse ela sorrindo suavemente. — E diga a seus pais que em breve marcarei o jantar para podermos conhecê-los melhor.

— Isso seria ótimo, Sra. Serafina, eu contei a eles sobre como os nascidos trouxas são tratados e nossos planos para lutar contra a discriminação, sobre a GER. — Hermione olhou para o amigo. — Harry, você precisa me contar tudo o que está acontecendo e no que posso ajudar. — Disse sua amiga apressadamente e Harry acenou. — Eu só não contei sobre, bem, Quirrell, Voldemort, Dumbledore e toda a história da Pedra, fiquei com medo que eles não me deixassem voltar para Hogwarts. Bem, agora eles estão cheios de perguntas e querem muito ajudar no que puderem.

— Claro, eu posso imaginar e tenho certeza que serão de grande ajuda, não apenas com os planos do Harry e a criação da GER. — Disse Sra. Serafina positiva. — Eu e Falc temos algumas ideias e acredito que seus pais gostarão de nos ajudar.

Hermione acenou sorrindo ainda tímida e depois olhou para Harry que suspirou dramaticamente, mas resumiu os últimos acontecimentos da GER para a amiga, inclusive a resolução de se concentrarem no estudos e descanso, tempo com a família e não apenas trabalhar. Ela pareceu animada com todas as novidades e ficou desapontada com o final, mas depois acenou concordando.

— Meus pais disseram algo parecido, para eu aproveitar as férias e agora quero aprender muito, fazer magia o resto do verão será incrível. Mas, Harry, se houver qualquer coisa...

— Eu avisarei e isso vale para o Terry e Neville também, prometo. — Disse Harry sincero. — Sra. Serafina, eu esqueci de falar que sairei um pouco mais cedo hoje, preciso ir comprar um computador, pensei que a Hermione poderia me ajudar a escolher um se ela não se importar. — Disse Harry olhando para amiga que acenou rapidamente.

— Claro, não me importo, papai comprou o último modelo que saiu em abril com o novo programa da Microsoft, se chama Windows for Workgroups 3.1. Ele tem muitos mais recursos e acelera a navegação na rede mundial, a internet, tem sido incrível acessar algumas das informações. — Disse sua amiga animadamente. — E poderemos trocar mensagens por e-mail e até arquivos, é incrível.

— Hum... Confesso que não entendi muito tudo o que você falou. — Disse Harry bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos.

— Porque você quer comprar um computador, Harry? — Perguntou Sra. Serafina quando pegou alguns brownies para servir com sorvete.

— Sr. Chester me orientou a pesquisar as empresas que poderei escolher investir e quando lhe perguntei como fazia isso, ele me disse, jornais, revistas e computadores. — Harry disse comendo o sorvete gelado com o brownie quente com prazer. — Eu nem pensei nisso, quando estive em Londres sexta-feira com Sirius comprei montes de jornais e revistas de negócios, mas pensei que poderia usar o computador do meu primo rapidamente, mas, quando perguntei a ele, me disse que só o usava para jogar jogos e não tem conexão com a internet. Assim preciso comprar um para mim e me conectar com a rede mundial para pesquisar.

Sra. Serafina acenou e concordou em liberá-los 1 hora mais cedo.

— Quem os acompanharão?

— Sirius, ele tem algumas peças da moto que encomendou para buscar e disse que me levaria, apenas preciso da Hermione porque se não ficaremos perdidos. — Explicou Harry.

— Eu entendo um pouco de computadores, eles são usados na escola onde trabalho, você e a Hermione escolhem o melhor modelo e se quiser posso te ensinar a usá-lo, hum…, amanhã te levo embora e fico um pouco lá na casa dos seus tios te explicando. — Disse Serafina e Harry sorriu.

— Isso seria incrível, muito obrigado, Sra. Serafina.

— Incrível seria se pudéssemos ter um computador aqui. — Disse Terry meio triste.

— Confesso que não faço ideia do que estão falando. — Disse Neville, coçando a cabeça.

— Não se preocupe, Nev, magia é muito melhor e mais divertida. — Disse Adam sorrindo brilhantemente.

— Bem, já que sairá mais cedo, Harry, deixe-me te perguntar agora antes que esqueça e a você também, Neville. — Disse Serafina tirando a mesa com a ajuda dos meninos. — Seus aniversários são quinta-feira e sexta-feira, não sei se sua avó planeja algo especial, Neville, mas se ela concordar poderíamos fazer uma festa só, para vocês dois. O que me dizem?

Neville parou confuso e Harry um pouco chocado, nem se lembrara que seu aniversário estava tão perto e muito menos esperava uma festa, quer dizer, ela estava falando de uma festa de aniversário de verdade?

— Hum, acho que ela não se importará, senhora, normalmente temos apenas um jantar em família, afinal eu não conhecia outras crianças para uma festa, antes de Hogwarts. E não me importo de uma festa junto com a do Harry, mas algo pequeno, não quero dar trabalho. — Disse Neville timidamente e corado.

— E você, Harry? — Questionou ela olhando para o Harry que não sabia o que dizer.

Ele pigarreou confusamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Eu não sei bem, Sra. Serafina. Quer dizer, como o Neville disse, não quero dar trabalho...

— Bem, e desde quando uma pequena festa de aniversário com alguns amigos é algum trabalho? Pensei em fazermos no domingo com toda a família, convidamos sua avó, Neville e os pais da Hermione e qualquer outro amigo de Hogwarts que quiserem. — Disse ela animadamente. — Aposto que minha mãe fará um bolo delicioso, podemos decorar com as cores que quiserem. Hermione, vou lhe ensinar alguns feitiços de decoração maravilhosos. Harry, não sei o que sua tia está planejando e claro que podemos convidá-los ou ao menos seu primo, ainda que duvido que eles venham, mas como você estará lá com eles na sexta-feira que é o dia do seu aniversário, tenho certeza que o domingo seria aceitável para ela.

Quando ela terminou, todos o encararam esperando sua resposta e Harry não soube o que dizer, o silencio se prolongou e ele abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

— Harry? — Disse ela confusa, Terry já adivinhara o que deveria ser, mas percebeu que os outros não entenderam.

— Bem, é que, hum... minha tia nunca fez nada, Sra. Serafina, nunca tive uma festa ou comemoração de aniversário ou presente, na verdade... Na maioria das vezes eles nunca lembraram e até eu me esqueço. É só um dia como outro qualquer. — Disse Harry baixinho e ainda olhando para o chão, esfregou seu tênis no chão constrangido.

Houve ofegos e exclamações, um pequeno míssil o abraçou e ele cambaleou, era Adam, mas logo Ayana o abraçou também.

— Entendo. — Disse Serafina tentando controlar a raiva e tristeza e agir corretamente. — E lamento que eles tenham sido tão tolos e mesquinhos, mas o dia do seu nascimento não é um dia qualquer, Harry. Esse deve ter sido o dia mais feliz e especial da vida dos seus pais. — Disse ela e Harry a encarou de olhos arregalados. — E como amamos você, muito, o dia do seu aniversário também é especial para nós e devemos comemorar. Certo, pessoal?

Todos acenaram emocionados e o abraçaram ou bateram em suas costas.

— Obrigado, Sra. Serafina, obrigado a todos. — Disse Harry engasgado.

— E que saber, acho que sexta-feira, o seu dia especial, não deve ser passada na casa dos seus tios. Vamos sair, todos nós, iremos aonde você quiser, Harry, escolha. — Disse Serafina sorrindo emocionada. — Sirius e Falc podem nos acompanhar, pedirei que tirem uma folga do trabalho e todos nós comemoraremos o seu aniversário. E no domingo faremos uma festa dupla para a família.

Harry acenou sorrindo animado e as crianças pularam e exclamaram cheias de empolgação.

— Onde você quer ir, Harry? Onde? — Perguntou Ayana ansiosa.

— Bem, eu nunca fui, mas já ouvi dizer que é incrível, sabe, talvez pudéssemos ir à praia? — Disse Harry baixinho com medo de estar pedindo demais.

— Se é a praia que você quer ir, é para onde iremos! — Gritou ela com determinação e todos, até Hermione, pularam e gritaram comemorando.

Depois eles foram estudar, o clima estava leve e divertido, mas Hermione logo intensificou a concentração, pois queria muito alcançá-los. Os três meninos estavam fazendo magias e estudando teorias do 2º ano e ela ainda tinha que repassar o 1º ano com Serafina. Harry sabia que ela estaria com eles em poucos dias e teve a ideia de ao em vez de avançarem, voltassem para os feitiços de Defesa ainda não treinados, pois agora tinham uma parede para agir como alvo. Sirius e Sr. Falc a construíram no jardim, era de pedra e tinha várias magias para resistir e não se destruir, Harry pediu que eles desenhassem um alvo para poderem treinar a pontaria. Assim, enquanto Hermione estava no solar com Sra. Serafina, os três meninos saíram para repassar as maldições e azarações do 1º ano.

No fim do dia Sirius apareceu e Harry o apresentou a Hermione que o cumprimentou ansiosa e corada. Quando foram para a Londres trouxa, Harry perguntou porque ela estava agindo estranha e corando o dia todo.

— Oh... Estou ansiosa, Harry. Quero que os Boots e Sirius gostem de mim, estou sendo boba, eu sei, mas não posso evitar. Além disso meninas coram mesmo e meninos também. — Disse ela defensiva na loja de peças de motos onde seu padrinho pegava suas encomendas.

Harry acenou entendendo, claro que ele também corava, quando era elogiado ou estava envergonhado, não corava por ansiedade, mas cada um era cada um.

— Bem, você não devia se preocupar, tenho certeza que todos gostaram de você. — Apontou Harry dando de ombros.

— Obrigada, Harry, mas acho que Ayana não gostou muito de mim não. — Disse ela desapontada.

— Ah, Ayana não está acostumada a ter meninas por perto, só meninos, quando a prima dela aparece, as duas ficam competindo por tudo. E ela gostou da Mandy, talvez porque ela não entrou em seu território como você, Hermione. — Sugeriu Harry.

— Oh... claro. Eu devia ter pensado nisso, também tenho dificuldades em fazer amizade com meninas, pois são mais competitivas. Obrigada, Harry, acho que já sei o que fazer. — Disse ela sorridente.

Depois foram a uma loja de tecnologia e Hermione os ajudou a comprar um computador. O dono da loja, Sr. Stuart os atendeu com muita empolgação e deu uma aula básica, sobre os programas mais modernos, software e hardware. Como Harry tinha pressa, pagou um extra para que ele fosse na manhã seguinte a sua casa no número 4 instalar o computador com tudo o necessário, inclusive internet. Sr. Stuart ficou muito feliz em atendê-lo.

Sirius depois colocou Hermione em um taxi para sua casa, que não estava longe e os aparatou até Surrey, onde se despediram. Enquanto ajudava sua tia com o jantar explicou que no dia seguinte o técnico viria e pediu que ela o recebesse, já que Harry já estaria em St. Albans. Ela apenas acenou rigidamente. Ele também contou sobre a Sra. Serafina o ensinando a usar o computador na tarde seguinte e os planos para sexta-feira, o que a fez o olhar contrariada.

— Isso não é possível! — Disse ela rispidamente. — Eu já disse que não quero esses... em minha casa, espero que até Vernon chegar ela já tenha ido embora. E na sexta-feira, precisarei da sua ajuda, seu tio tem um importante jantar de negócios com os Masons e preciso que o jardim, a casa e a comida estejam impecáveis.

Harry a olhou com frieza e a viu desviar o olhar como sempre.

— Primeiro, Sra. Serafina estará no meu quarto e não andando pela casa, tio Vernon nem a perceberá, isso se ela ficar até depois das 18 horas, afinal, não sei quanto tempo demorará a aula porque não sei se usar o computador é difícil ou se aprenderei rápido. E não serei grosseiro em expulsá-la apenas para não irritar o seu marido. — Disse Harry firmemente. — E segundo, sexta-feira é meu aniversário, sei que você não se importa com isso e nunca se preocupou em comemorar ou lembrar, mas minha nova família, os Boots, Sirius e amigos da escola querem que eu tenha um dia especial. Assim, iremos todos para a praia e passaremos o dia lá, mas acordarei cedo e arrumarei o jardim que está muito bonito e conservado, não é como se estivesse precisando de uma reforma. Quanto a limpeza da casa, Duda estará aqui o dia todo, faça-o ajudar e a senhora é mais do que capaz de preparar o jantar. — Encerrou ele em tom definitivo e voltou a preparar a salada.

Sua tia ficou em silencio e Harry achou que o assunto se encerrara quando a ouviu dizer baixinho:

— Eu ainda sou sua família... — Harry a olhou bruscamente e percebeu por sua expressão que estava arrependida do que disse ou não esperava ser ouvida.

— Eu sei, tia Petúnia, eu sei muito bem que nós somos Evans e sei também que a senhora lamenta esse fato, mas não posso mudar isso. Sinto muito que isso a obrigue a me aturar em sua casa... — Sua voz falhou e irritado jogou a faca na mesa com um baque alto. — Em poucos anos deixarei essa casa e a senhora poderá esquecer de mim e que algum dia teve uma irmã e um sobrinho...

Sufocado por todas as coisas mais que queria dizer e reprimindo o ímpeto, Harry deixou a cozinha para o jardim e respirou fundo o ar quente do fim da tarde de verão. Depois de tudo o que descobrira sobre sua tia, Harry se sentia tão confuso, sua magoa e ressentimento estavam borbulhando dentro dele, mas o que adiantaria explodir quando todos precisavam continuar a viver sob o mesmo teto por anos e anos.

No dia seguinte, Hermione conheceu o Sr. Madaki e eles simpatizaram um pelo outro de imediato, o que não surpreendeu Harry. Sua amiga adorava fazer dezenas de perguntas e o avô de Terry adorava responder, ensinar e falar sobre tudo e um pouco mais. Ela decidiu ficar para a tarde de jogos e brincadeiras, Neville não viera para as aulas trouxas, mas apareceu durante o almoço com autorização para passar o resto do dia com eles. Sra. Serafina lhe perguntou sobre sua lista de convidados e se Sra. Longbottom permitiu a festa conjunta.

— Sim, senhora, na quinta-feira passarei a manhã com meus pais e a noite meus parentes virão para um jantar formal, como todos os anos, mas eu disse a minha avó que quero uma festa de aniversário com o Harry e ela concordou. — Neville explicou timidamente. — Ela disse que quer auxiliar com os custos e como é uma festa infantil devo convidar apenas meus colegas de Hogwarts, assim, meus parentes que são todos adultos não devem ser incluídos.

— Mas não é apenas uma festa para crianças, teremos toda a família... — Protestou Serafina confusa.

— Eu sei, senhora, fui eu quem deu a entender isso. — Neville corou envergonhado. — Não queria que ela me obrigasse a convidar meus parentes, quer dizer... eu já os verei no jantar na quinta-feira e eles são muito formais, não conseguiria me divertir se estivessem na festa. Entende? — Explicou ele meio aflito.

— Claro que sim, querido, entendo e é sua festa, você deve convidar quem quiser. — Se apressou em tranquilizá-lo Sra. Serafina. — Bem, então quem você quer convidar?

— Meus amigos são Harry, Terry e Hermione, tenho alguns colegas da escola, mas ninguém muito próximo, ainda que se o Harry quiser convidá-los, não me importaria. — Disse Neville olhando para o amigo.

— Eu gostaria, se for possível, de convidar Mandy, Morag, Padma, Lisa, Anthony, são todos bons amigos da Ravenclaw. E Penny, Fred e George, talvez Justin e Megan, Hannah e Susan? — Harry olhou para os amigos que acenaram concordando, aqueles eram os amigos mais próximos de todos eles.

— Eu concordo, gosto de todos. — Disse Neville.

— Muito bem, depois preciso do sobrenome de todos eles, enviarei os convites nesta tarde mesmo, talvez vocês possam me ajudar. — Disse Serafina e todos concordaram com acenos. — Harry, você quer incluir seus tios e primo? E sobre os Tonks? Gostaria de convidá-los e conhecê-los? São a única família de seu padrinho, os que os fazem sua família também. E talvez Remus Lupim? Ele era amigo de seus pais que você ainda não teve oportunidade de conhecer. — Ela perguntou anotando os nomes.

Harry engoliu o bocado de espaguete que parecia borracha em sua boca antes de responder.

— Não para os meus parentes, eles jamais viriam e, se sentissem obrigados a vir, estragariam a festa. — Disse Harry tentando disfarçar o desagrado só de pensar nesta possiblidade. — Lupim não me conhece porque nunca quis me conhecer e já estou de férias a quase 1 mês, Sirius o vê sempre por causa do trabalho e em nenhum momento ele pediu para se encontrar comigo. Então também não estou interessado em conhecê-lo e muito menos em um momento de festa. Sobre os Tonks, não me importo com suas presenças e em conhecê-los, mas acredito que a senhora deve perguntar para o Sirius também, ele está um pouco afastado deles e tem suas razões, não quero que fique incomodado. — Apontou Harry rapidamente e voltou a comer tentando não olhar para ninguém.

— Ok. Vou conversar com Sirius então. — Disse ela sem questioná-lo sobre seu tom mais duro. — Bem, então, entre a família e convidados serão quase 40 pessoas e o melhor é fazermos a festa no jardim. Eu liguei para mamãe e papai, eles estão se encontrando conosco na praia e depois voltam para cá e assim mamãe me ajudará a preparar as comidas e doces.

— Eu posso ajudar também, Sra. Serafina. — Se ofereceu Harry.

— Nem pense nisso, é o seu aniversário e não irá cozinhar. — Disse Sra. Serafina sorrindo. — Além disso, faremos quase tudo no sábado e você não estará aqui e sim no Centro Esportivo. Hum... Marcarei a festa para as 15 horas no domingo, todos concordam?

Houve vários acenos e Hermione olhou hesitante para Ayana e depois sugeriu timidamente.

— Eu gostaria de vir ajudar no sábado, Sra. Serafina, quer dizer, não sei fazer doces ou cozinhar, mas talvez eu e a Ayana possamos ajudar e aprender.

Ayana arregalou os olhos e a encarou com atenção.

— Você gostaria de passar o sábado comigo? — Perguntou ela confusa.

— Sim, se você quiser, acho que seria divertido ajudarmos a sua mãe e avó. — Respondeu Hermione e Ayana abriu um grande sorriso.

— Eu gostaria disso. — Disse ela e olhou para a mãe pedindo autorização.

— Muito bem, no sábado nós quatro preparamos a festa do Harry e Neville, Terry e Adam terão que arrumar o que fazer com seu pai. — Disse Serafina e depois se levantou tirando a mesa. — Vamos então fazer todos esses convites, Anne depois você pode dar um pulo no Beco e deixá-los no Correio Coruja para serem entregues?

— Sim, Serafina. — Disse Anne solicita.

O resto do dia voou e a Sra. Serafina o levou embora e lhe ensinou a usar o computador. O monitor branco e grande ocupava um grande espaço de sua mesa, assim como o CPU que foi colocado no chão na lateral da mesa. Harry achou tudo fascinante e adorou ligar, desligar e usar o grande mouse para mover a seta e clicar em várias coisas diferentes. Pesquisa, desenho, escrita, fotos, e-mail, era incrível o quanto se poderia fazer com um computador. Sra. Serafina foi embora as 18:30, mas ninguém estava em casa, sua tia tivera a ideia de convidar seu marido e filho para jantarem fora. Sozinho, Harry preparou alguns sanduíches e entrou na rede mundial de pesquisa para saber mais sobre as empresas sugeridas pelo Sr. Chester para investir.

No dia seguinte de manhã, Sr. Falc o acompanhou até o escritório do Sr. Chester e eles discutiram longamente a lista de empresas para investir, Harry fez inúmeras perguntas e por fim se decidiram por comprar ações de empresas de ramos diferentes. A inglesa BP do setor de energia, as americanas Apple de tecnologia e eletrônicos, a AT&T de telecomunicações, a McKesson do setor de tecnologia na saúde e a Berkshire Hathaway que era uma empresa do estilo da GER, um conglomerado que administrava outras empresas de ramos diversos. E a italiana Exor, uma empresa de investimentos. Harry pesquisara por si mesmo e decidiu investir também na americana Microsoft, uma empresa de tecnologia e a criadora do programa Windows que ele usou em seu computador e a sul-coreana Samsung, também uma empresa da tecnologia da informação. Sr. Chester o elogiou por suas pesquisas, perguntas e inteligência em escolher empresas tão promissoras.

— Bem, agora falando sobre os advogados indicados pelo Sr. Niall. — Disse ele pegando uma pasta amarela.

— O que você descobriu sobre eles, Ches? — Perguntou o Sr. Falc interessado.

— Robinson & Hughes é um escritório com boa reputação, trabalham em diversas áreas de direito, são jovens, 10 anos apenas, mas estão crescendo e pelo que descobri são honestos e competentes. — Disse Chester enquanto Harry e o Sr. Falc olhavam as informações. — Acredito que foi uma boa indicação do Sr. Niall, Harry.

— Isso é bom e se vocês dois indicaram, fico mais tranquilo, mas não entendo porque não posso usar os seus advogados, Sr. Chester? — Questionou Harry curioso.

— Porque você é um dos meus clientes e ele me defendem, seria um conflito de interesse se eles te defendessem também. Quer dizer, vamos assinar o nosso contrato e se eles estivessem aqui, de que lado estariam? — Chester apontou e Harry acenou entendendo.

— Bem, eu estou aqui e estou do seu lado, Harry, assim deixe-me ver esse contrato, Sr. Colton. — Disse Sr. Falc em tom sério e pomposo e todos riram.

O contrato foi discutido e assinado rapidamente porque o Sr. Chester era justo e Harry concordou com os valores e condições.

— Bem, agora começarei o trabalho de verdade, Harry. Sua conta será uma prioridade para mim, encerrarei os investimentos que combinamos e comprarei ações nas empresas que discutimos. Mandarei relatórios detalhados a cada 3 meses de todos os movimentos e se achar que deve investir em alguma nova empresa o avisarei. — Disse Chester encerrando a reunião. — Preciso apenas de informações bancárias para depósitos, número de documentos e outras burocracias.

— Ok, eu tenho tudo aqui comigo, Ches e você deve usar apenas essa conta na Suíça, precisamos movimentar dinheiro do mundo trouxa para o mágico e vice e versa, assim um lugar sem fiscalização é mais inteligente. — Disse o Sr. Falc lhe entregando uma pasta vermelha. — Precisamos desse valor líquido disponível, todos os lucros obtidos nas vendas das ações podem ser reinvestidos com exceção deste.

Sr. Chester olhou com atenção, fez alguns cálculos e acenou concordando.

— Será suficiente para os investimentos, Sr. Chester? O valor da venda das ações? — Perguntou Harry preocupado, mas precisavam retirar o capital para emergências que tinham usado para a abertura da entrada do Beco Diagonal no Hotel, que o Sr. Falc já solicitara.

— Harry, quando disse que seu avô era um homem incrível e muito inteligente, eu não estava exagerando. As ações que vamos vender renderá mais de 2 milhões de libras, isso se eu não conseguir chegar a 3, acredite, é mais do que suficiente para comprar ações destas empresas que discutimos. Mas lembre-se, estamos buscando lucros de médio e longo prazo, assim como seu avô fez, então lucraremos com o crescimento destas empresas nos próximos anos e não no mês que vem. Certo? — Disse ele sorrindo.

Harry acenou entendendo e aliviado fez uma prece de agradecimento ao seu avô Bryan e mais uma vez desejou muito tê-lo conhecido.

O dia seguinte apesar das aulas duplas, foi um dia animado e cheio de energia. No almoço teve a sobremesa preferida do Neville para comemorar seu aniversário e os planos para a festa no domingo e a visita a praia de Bournemouth no dia seguinte foram finalizados. Harry estava muito ansioso e animado, sentia que teria o melhor aniversário de sempre, ainda que comparado aos seus anteriores, duvidaria que algo poderia acontecer que o faria pior.

 **NA: Olá, sei que os capítulos estão longos e detalhados, estou tentando ser mais dinâmica e passar mais rapidamente pelo verão, ainda que tem muitas coisas importantes para acontecer antes de voltar para Hogwarts. Espero que seja pacientes e gostem de viver o verão com Harry e todo o pessoal. Por favor, revisem e digam do que gostaram ou não gostaram. É muito incentivador e aquece meu coração. Até mais, Tania**


	42. Reviravoltas

**NA: Oi, pessoal, revisão dupla, espero que tenham menos erros, Tania**

Capítulo 41

Na sexta-feira, Harry pulou o treino e com o sol nascendo cuidou do jardim, preparou um farto café da manhã para si, tomou banho e, quando Anne apareceu às 7 da manhã, ele estava na porta esperando enquanto seus parentes ainda dormiam. No chalé, todos estavam esperando excitados e nada sonolentos, pesar da hora. Hermione fora buscada por aparatação e Neville tinha flu a alguns minutos. Eles estavam indo em carros e não trem, pois assim tinham veículos para se moverem pela cidade para o almoço e passeios. A viagem seria de duas horas, mas se pegassem um bom tráfego na estrada poderiam fazer em menos tempo. Os Madakis iriam de trem e retornariam com eles no fim do dia.

Assim que chegou, Harry foi abraçado e parabenizado por seu aniversário por todos e só isso lhe pareceu incrível, nem precisava de passeio ou festa. Sorrindo tanto que seu rosto doía, Harry se sentou no carro dirigido por Serafina, com Terry, Hermione e Ayana. No outro, dirigido pelo Sr. Falc, estavam Sirius, Adam, Neville e Anne. Eles tinham música no rádio e cantavam, conversavam e riam, a viagem durou apenas 1 hora e 40 minutos, mas passou tão rápido que pareciam que foram apenas alguns minutos que deixaram o Chalé.

Bournemouth era uma cidade pequena, mas linda e estava cheia de turistas e estudantes por causa da universidade e intercâmbios, Sr. Madaki explicou que haviam estudantes de todo o mundo estudando inglês ou outras disciplinas. Eles deram uma volta pelo centro, olharam os prédios históricos, mas logo o calor e a ansiedade por ir à praia se espalhou pelas crianças e contaminou os adultos também. A praia de mesmo nome da cidade tinha areia fina e branquinha, a água do mar era azul e limpa, tudo era tão lindo que tirava o fôlego. Haviam muitas pessoas sentadas ou deitadas na areia curtindo o sol e o grupo grande encontrou um canto mais isolado perto das pedras para se acomodarem. Harry, que nunca tinha ido à praia tinha certeza que, com exceção das montanhas escocesas, não havia nada mais bonito que o mar.

Depois que todos se acomodaram e ficaram apenas de trajes de natação, foram todos nadar e Harry descobriu por que haviam muitas pessoas na areia e não na água. Rindo e batendo os dentes de frio, ele pulou e se agitou para se aquecer, pois a água era muito gelada.

— Peguei você! — Gritou Ayana tocando seu braço e eles todos começaram um jogo de pega-pega muito divertido.

Quando voltaram para a areia, Sra. Serafina, discretamente, os aqueceu com a varinha e lhes deu sanduíches. Depois eles foram andar pela areia pegando conchinhas até chegarem ao lindo píer que avançava para dentro do mar. De lá puderam ver os surfistas esperando as ondas, o vento era mais forte e eles tiram fotos.

— Nunca pensei que no mundo trouxa tivesse tantas diversões, se os puristas soubessem. — Disse Neville sorridente.

— Mas é isso que alimenta os preconceitos, Nev, a ignorância. — Disse Terry inteligentemente.

— Por isso temos que falar sobre isso, você já pensou em uma estratégia para contar aos novos alunos nascidos trouxas e mestiços a verdade, Harry? — Perguntou Hermione, sua mente nunca descansava.

— Ainda não e temos que ser cautelosos, mais do que nunca, agora que a GER está trabalhando, não podemos correr o risco de as infiltrações serem descobertas pelo Ministério ou por Dumbledore. — Apontou Harry sensato.

— Bem, pensaremos em algo e estou ansiosa para ouvir se a Operação Travessa do Tranco realmente acontecerá. Sei que não será do dia para a noite, mas se pudermos ajudar algumas daquelas pessoas e afastar os bandidos. — Hermione suspirou e olhou para o horizonte, sem perceberem a aproximação de Serafina, ela continuou. — Confesso que não consigo tirar da cabeça o que você nos contou sobre os bordéis, quer dizer, eu já sabia que eles existiam, mas, se o Sirius estiver certo e houverem mulheres e homens escravizados e obrigados a se venderem... Isso é tão terrível.

— Sim, é terrível e também pensei muito nisso, a verdade é que tem coisas que não podemos mudar, mas podemos ajudar no que for possível. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Crianças, estamos aqui para nos divertirmos e não falarmos de trabalho ou problemas, vamos lá. — Disse Serafina, todos acenaram e correram para alcançar os outros, mas ela segurou o Harry. — Espere, quando foi que você ouviu falar sobre bordéis?

— Oh... bem, na primeira reunião na GER, quando estava olhando os mapas, perguntei sobre o que era a Travessa do Tranco e por que não comprávamos prédios por lá. Sr. Falc me explicou sobre o lugar e deixou escapar que tinha bordéis e eu não sabia o que era, assim Sirius prometeu me explicar em outro momento com mais tempo. — Disse Harry e estranhou a expressão muito séria da Sra. Serafina. — Bem, nesta semana ele conseguiu me explicar o que era e contei para Terry, Neville e Hermione, que na verdade já sabiam alguma coisa sobre o assunto e estamos esperançosos que a Operação será aprovada e poderemos ajudar quem precisar de ajuda.

— Ok, entendi, mas tente não falar sobre isso na frente dos pequenos, eles são muito jovens e curiosos. — Disse ela, sua voz pareceu tensa e Harry acenou.

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Serafina?

— Sim, Harry, agora vá se divertir e nada de assuntos sérios. — Disse ela e Harry correu para alcançar os amigos.

No almoço eles foram a um restaurante de frutos do mar que ficava em um cais com vista para o mar. A comida estava deliciosa e no fim um pequeno bolo de aniversário surgiu para os parabéns e todos no restaurante estavam cantando e batendo palmas também, Harry corou feito um tomate maduro, mas tinha um grande sorriso animado, quando soprou a vela fez apenas um desejo: "Por mais momentos felizes com toda a minha família".

A tarde eles foram passear por trilhas e chegaram a Jurassic Coast que tem esse nome porque suas formações geológicas datadas de até 180 milhões de anos! O "arco natural" chamado de Durdle Door e a Lulworth Cove eram espetaculares e valeram a caminhada pela montanha. A praia ali era mais vazia e eles passaram o resto da tarde com mais privacidade nadando, rindo, correndo, rindo, brincando, rindo, tirando fotos e rindo ainda mais. Almofadinhas até apareceu e foi nadar na parte mais funda, Harry montou em suas costas e os dois enfrentaram as ondas suaves.

— É quase como surfar! Almofadinhas, você é minha prancha de surfe oficial! — Gritou Harry e em protesto, Almofadinhas o jogou de suas costas e Harry afundou, mas ele não entrou em pânico e sim se conectou com a magia da água que era tão intensa que lhe tirou o fôlego.

Abrindo os olhos, Harry viu a energia prateada que envolvia tudo e sorriu, isso era ainda mais bonito, pensou, e ficando sem ar bateu as pernas até a superfície. Sirius voltara a ser humano e o procurava assustado, mas sua expressão se suavizou e ele sorriu quando o viu.

— Almofadinhas é orgulhoso, Harry, tente não o ofender. — Disse ele divertido e Harry riu mais um pouco.

A viagem de volta foi mais silenciosa e sonolenta, todos cansados de um dia maravilhoso e especial. Quando chegaram ao Chalé era bem depois das 18 horas e quando Anne o aparatou para Surrey, Harry se deparou com seus tios e primo vestidos formalmente e ansiosos, esperando a chegada dos Masons às 19 horas e ensaiando como se comportariam, quem falaria o que e quando. Ele ficou por alguns segundos os assistindo e se perguntando se tinham perdido o juízo até ser notado por sua tia, que arregalou os olhos para seus trajes, cabelos ainda mais bagunçados e rosto bronzeado.

— Você chegou! A casa está toda limpa, não ouse espalhar areia por toda parte, suba, tome um banho e se vista adequadamente para o jantar...

— Nem pensar! Eu não quero esse menino no jantar de negócio mais importante da minha vida! Petúnia, não aceitarei isso, ele estragará tudo. — Berrou seu tio com o rosto avermelhando-se de raiva.

— Por mim tudo bem, estou exausto do meu dia na praia, tomarei um banho e depois vou dormir até amanhã. — Disse Harry cansadamente.

— Muito bem e nem um pio, garoto, os Masons não sabem que tenho um sobrinho vivendo de favor aqui e quero manter deste jeito. — Disse ele se empertigando todo como um pavão.

— E sobre o seu jantar? — Questionou tia Petúnia ansiosamente.

— Tenho alguns sanduíches que a Sra. Serafina me fez, além disso não estou com muita fome, comemos um monte na viagem. — Disse Harry e começou a subir as escadas tentando evitar de derrubar areia pela casa.

Harry pegou em seu quarto o necessário para um banho longo e quente que o deixou ainda mais sonolento, decidiu comer um sanduíche, tomar suas poções e ir direto dormir. No corredor, antes de abrir a porta, ouviu seus tios recebendo os Masons como ensaiaram e se sentiu grato de não ter que participar desta comédia absurda. Entrou em seu quarto já pensando em sua cama confortável, mas parou surpreso ao ver que já tinha alguém sentado nela.

Fechando a porta suavemente, Harry observou o elfo doméstico, tentando lembrar se o conhecia das cozinhas de Hogwarts e se perguntando porque ele estava lhe visitando. Seus grandes olhos esbugalhados e verdes do tamanho de bolas de tênis o encararam hesitantes e Harry devolveu o olhar curioso, enquanto ouvia o riso agudo de sua tia no andar de baixo

O elfo desconhecido escorregou da cama e fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seu nariz, comprido e fino, encostou no tapete. Harry reparou que ele vestia uma coisa parecida com uma fronha velha, com fendas para enfiar as pernas e os braços e teve certeza que ele não era um elfo de Hogwarts.

— Olá, sou Harry Potter, você veio me visitar? — Cumprimentou ele sabendo que o melhor era ser gentil. O elfo arregalou os olhos parecendo surpreso.

— Harry Potter! — Exclamou a criatura com uma voz esganiçada que Harry teve receio de que seria ouvida no andar de baixo. — Há tanto tempo que Dobby quer conhecê-lo, meu senhor... É uma grande honra...

— Obrigado, Dobby, também me sinto feliz em conhecê-lo, mas é melhor falar mais baixo, tem trouxas que não sabem de magia visitando meus tios hoje. — Respondeu Harry, andando até a cadeira da escrivaninha e se sentando, apontou para a cama, dizendo. — Por favor, sente-se e me conte o motivo de sua visita.

Mas para seu choque, Dobby caiu no choro, um choro não muito alto, mas agudo e triste.

— O que é isso? Você está ferido? — Harry perguntou se ajoelhando diante do pequeno elfo.

— S-sen-te-se! — Chorou ele e o olhou com adoração. — Nunca... nunca na vida... e ainda se preocupa com Dobby... Dobby não está ferido, senhor... Dobby nunca foi convidado a se sentar por um bruxo... como um igual...

— Bem, lamento em ouvir isso, Dobby e que existam bruxos com tantos preconceitos, mas na minha casa e para mim, você é um igual. Assim, pare com todo esse choro e vamos conversar, estou curioso sobre o que o traz aqui. — Disse Harry firmemente e ajudou o pequeno elfo a sentar em sua cama. Dobby fugou e o olhando ainda com adoração, suspirou e ficou sério.

— Ah, claro, meu senhor — disse Dobby seriamente. — Dobby veio dizer ao senhor, meu senhor... é difícil, meu senhor... Dobby fica se perguntando por onde começar...

— Bem, comece me dizendo para que família você trabalha, Dobby. — Pediu Harry gentilmente e se sentando na cadeira de frente ao elfo.

— Dobby não pode contar isso meu senhor... Dobby lamenta, mas Dobby é ordenado a não falar e proteger a família que serve...

— Entendo. Apenas pensei que pela forma que está vestido e que é tratado normalmente, você deve trabalhar para uma família antiga e purista. Estou certo? — Harry tentou ir por outro caminho e viu o elfo acenar afirmativamente.

— Sim, meu senhor.

— Hum... e se eles são puristas devem te tratar mal e, provavelmente, defenderam Voldemort...

Dobby soltou um gemido agudo e tapou as orelhas e Harry ouviu uma pausa na conversa no andar de baixo.

— Não fale o nome dele, senhor! Não fale o nome dele!

— Lamento que te assuste, Dobby, mas não deixarei de falar o nome do assassino dos meus pais ou mostrarei medo de dizê-lo. E mantenha-se baixo ou teremos problemas com os trouxas. — Harry falou firmemente e Dobby o olhou de olhos arregalados.

— Dobby ouviu falar de sua coragem, senhor. — Comentou com voz rouca — Que Harry Potter encontrou o Lorde das Trevas pela segunda vez, faz pouco tempo... que Harry Potter escapou novamente.

— É verdade, Dobby, mas ele ainda está vivo e tentará voltar cedo ou tarde, não consegui matá-lo de vez. — Disse Harry chateado.

— Ah, meu senhor! — Exclamou, secando o rosto com a ponta da fronha suja que usava. — Harry Potter é valente e audacioso! Já enfrentou tantos perigos! Dobby quer protegê-lo, Harry Potter é muito importante, meu senhor, e deve ficar seguro.

— Eu agradeço, Dobby. Mas estou confuso, se sua família é uma seguidora e defensora de Voldemort e seus ideais, porque está aqui e se preocupa comigo? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Ah, se ao menos Harry Potter soubesse! — Gemeu Dobby, mais lágrimas escorrendo pela fronha esfarrapada. — Se ele soubesse o que significa para nós, para os humildes, para os escravizados, para nós escória do mundo mágico! Dobby se lembra de como era quando Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado estava no auge dos seus poderes, meu senhor! Nós, elfos domésticos, éramos tratados como vermes, meu senhor! É claro que Dobby ainda é tratado assim, meu senhor — Admitiu, enxugando o rosto na fronha. — Mas em geral, meu senhor, a vida melhorou para gente como eu desde que o senhor venceu Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Harry Potter sobreviveu, e o poder do Lorde das Trevas foi subjugado, e raiou uma nova alvorada, meu senhor, e Harry Potter brilhou como um farol de esperança para todos nós que achávamos que os dias de trevas nunca terminariam, meu senhor... E agora, em Hogwarts, coisas terríveis vão acontecer...

— O que? Coisa terríveis em Hogwarts? O que você está sabendo, Dobby? Conte-me tudo, por favor. — Harry exclamou tenso.

— Há uma trama, Harry Potter. Uma trama para fazer coisas terríveis acontecerem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts este ano. — Sussurrou Dobby, tomado de repentina tremedeira. — Dobby sabe disso há meses, meu senhor. Harry Potter não deve se expor ao perigo. Ele é demasiado importante, meu senhor!

— Que coisas terríveis, Dobby? — Perguntou Harry na mesma hora. — Quem está planejando essas coisas?

Dobby fez um barulho engraçado como se engasgasse e em seguida bateu com a cabeça na parede num frenesi.

— O que... — Harry saltou confuso e segurou o elfo com firmeza, impedindo que continuasse a se machucar. — Pare! Não faça isso, não ouse se machucar, Dobby.

O elfo parecia meio zonzo e voltou a chorar, Harry o levou de volta a cama e o segurou tentando consolá-lo.

— Dobby teve que se castigar, meu senhor — disse o elfo, que ficara ligeiramente vesgo. — Dobby quase disse o que não pode dizer... Dobby é proibido, meu senhor...

— Entendi. Sua família está planejando fazer algo ruim em Hogwarts, você ouviu e veio me avisar? Mas não pode me dizer o que eles planejam. — Harry segurou o elfo firmemente para que ele não tentasse se machucar de novo. — E eles não sabem que você está aqui? — Perguntou apenas para ter certeza.

Dobby estremeceu angustiado.

— Ah, não senhor, não... Dobby terá que se castigar com a maior severidade por ter vindo vê-lo, meu senhor. Dobby terá que prender as orelhas na porta do forno por causa disto. Se eles vierem a saber, meu senhor...

— O que? O que aconteceria se eles soubessem, Dobby? E eles não vão reparar se você prender as orelhas na porta do forno? Não ficarão surpresos por vê-lo se castigar? — Perguntou Harry cada vez mais preocupado com o elfo e furioso com essa família purista.

— Dobby duvida, meu senhor. Dobby está sempre tendo que se castigar por alguma coisa, meu senhor. Eles nem ligam para Dobby, meu senhor. Às vezes me lembram de cumprir uns castigos a mais... e se eles descobrissem que Dobby veio alertar Harry Potter, eles me acoitariam, meu senhor, ou matariam Dobby...

O elfo parecia ainda mais assustado e Harry tentou controlar a raiva que sentia.

— Isso é muito corajoso de você, Dobby, vir me alertar apesar dos castigos e do perigo. Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Qualquer coisa para te salvar desta família cruel, te libertar? — Perguntou Harry seriamente e Dobby desmanchou-se outra vez em guinchos de gratidão.

— Harry Potter pergunta se pode ajudar Dobby... Dobby ouviu falar de sua grandeza, senhor, mas de sua bondade Dobby nunca soube... — Dobby o olhou com adoração e olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Um elfo doméstico tem que ser libertado, meu senhor. E a família nunca vai libertar Dobby... Dobby vai servir à família até morrer, meu senhor...

— Tem alguma coisa que você possa me dizer que me ajude a identificar a sua família? Talvez eu consiga comprá-lo deles ou algo assim... — Harry especulou e Dobby se engasgou outra vez. — Ok, ok, você não pode me dizer, entendi. Não precisa se machucar.

— Harry Potter é um grande bruxo e ainda quer salvar Dobby — disse Dobby, reverente, as órbitas dos olhos brilhando. — É por isso que Dobby veio avisá-lo, meu senhor... mesmo que isso faça de Dobby um mal elfo e que Dobby tenha que se castigar, meu senhor, mesmo que ele tenha que prender as orelhas na porta do forno depois... Harry Potter não deve voltar a Hogwarts.

Fez-se um silêncio interrompido apenas pelo tinido dos talheres lá embaixo e o reboar distante da voz do tio Vernon.

— O quê? — Harry encarou Dobby confuso. — E o que isso resolve alguma coisa, Dobby? O perigo acabará se eu não estiver na escola? — Um pensamento terrível lhe ocorreu e Harry se ajoelhou e encarou Dobby firmemente nos olhos. — Esse perigo tem a ver com Voldemort?

— Não... não Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, meu senhor. — Disse ele estremecendo, mas os olhos de Dobby se arregalaram e parecia querer lhe dar uma indicação.

— Tem certeza, Dobby? Você não viu ele lá na casa da sua família? Um espectro escuro ou possuindo alguém? Foi assim que ele estava quando lutamos no fim do ano. — Harry perguntou urgentemente.

— Não, meu senhor... Dobby não viu Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado desta maneira que o senhor disse... — Mais uma vez Dobby parecia querer dizer alguma coisa e Harry o encarou tentando entender, "não desta maneira".

— Ele voltou, Dobby? Você o viu com um corpo de volta, recuperado? — Perguntou Harry com o coração acelerado.

— Não, meu senhor... — Harry percebeu que a resposta não estava completa, mas decidiu seguir para outras perguntas.

— Ok, então me diga, se eu não voltar para Hogwarts, o perigo se acabará?

— Não, meu senhor... A trama já está em andamento, Dobby não pode impedir... — O elfo parecia muito triste e angustiado. — Mas Harry Potter deve ser protegido, meu senhor...

— Ok, então a trama está ligada indiretamente a Voldemort e pode me atingir indiretamente, pois todos em Hogwarts estão em perigo. — Harry raciocinou e encarou o elfo tentando ler sua expressão que apenas confirmou o que disse. — Quem é o alvo, Dobby?

Mas o elfo começou a se engasgar e tentou agarrar o abajur para se bater, Harry foi mais rápido e o segurou com firmeza.

— Entendi, entendi, não precisa se machucar, apenas me diga que não pode dizer ou mova sua cabeça negativamente. Ok? — Disse ele praticamente abraçando o pequeno elfo que acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente. — Bom, você não pode me dizer quem é o alvo, mas pode me dizer se existe um alvo específico, Dobby?

— Existe, meu senhor... — Disse Dobby com a voz sufocada.

— É alguém que eu conheço, Dobby? Algum colega ou amigo?

— Não, meu senhor... Harry Potter não conhece...

— Ok, muito bom, estamos indo bem. Dobby, você pode me dizer se os alunos estão em perigo? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Sim, meu senhor, todos em Hogwarts então em grave perigo...

— Então, eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts, Dobby, se meus amigos estão em perigo, tenho que estar lá para protegê-los. — Disse Harry firmemente.

— Não, não, não — guinchou Dobby, sacudindo a cabeça com tanta força que as orelhas esvoaçaram. — Harry Potter deve ficar onde está seguro. Ele é grande demais, bom demais, para perder. Se Harry Potter voltar a Hogwarts, vai encontrar um perigo mortal.

— Eu estou sempre em perigo mortal, Dobby, enquanto Voldemort não estiver bem morto ou seus seguidores estiverem por aí tramando crueldades. — Harry viu o elfo arregalar os olhos. — Então estou certo, um dos antigos seguidores está envolvido. Dobby, escute-me, eu posso ser importante para a luta como você disse, mas meus amigos são importantes para mim. Meu lugar é em Hogwarts, ajudando, avisando todos do perigo e lutando contra seja lá o que ou quem for. Eu estou estudando e aprendendo muito, além disso, Dumbledore está na escola e muitos outros bons professores. Prometo a você que não me colocarei em perigo e chamarei por um adulto, posso até chamar você por ajuda se quiser, mas não fugirei ou me esconderei feito um covarde, Dobby. — Disse Harry com determinação.

Dobby o olhou reverente, mas abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

— Alvo Dumbledore é um grande bruxo, meu senhor. Dobby ouviu dizer que os poderes de Dumbledore se rivalizam com os d'Ele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, no auge de sua força. Mas, meu senhor... — A voz de Dobby se transformou em um sussurro urgente. — Há poderes que Dumbledore não... poderes que nenhum bruxo decente...

E antes que Harry pudesse impedi-lo, Dobby saltou da cama, agarrou o abajur da escrivaninha de Harry e começou a se golpear na cabeça, com ganidos de furar os tímpanos. Fez-se um silêncio repentino no andar de baixo, mas Harry, o agarrou rapidamente e lhe tirou o abajur das mãos e voltou a abraçá-lo.

— Calma, Dobby ou nos colocará em problemas, os trouxas lá embaixo não sabem de magia. — Disse Harry urgentemente e esperou com o coração batendo loucamente, mas logo a conversa retomou e ele ouviu risos um pouco forçados. — Eles devem ter inventado alguma coisa, mas se mantenha mais baixo e nada de se machucar, aliás não entendi o porquê você estava se batendo agora, Dobby.

— Dobby quase falou mal da própria família, meu senhor... Dobby tinha que se punir, meu senhor... — Disse ele com nariz sangrando e olhos vesgos.

Harry ficou ainda mais furioso, como permitiam que algo assim acontecesse com criaturas tão boas e doces.

— Sinto muito que tenha que viver assim, Dobby, ninguém merece isso e prometo que se tiver algo que eu possa fazer para te ajudar, não hesitarei. — Harry o sentou de volta na cama. — Agora vamos continuar, existe mais alguma coisa que você possa me dizer sem precisar se machucar, qualquer coisa?

— Não, meu senhor... Harry Potter voltará para Hogwarts, então? — Perguntou Dobby angustiado.

— Sim, voltarei, lá é o meu lugar e aonde preciso estar, agora mais do que nunca quando sei sobre essa trama, Dobby. Além disso como poderei aprender magias para ser um bruxo poderoso e vencer Voldemort um dia se não for para Hogwarts? — Disse Harry intensamente.

— Tinha esperança que quando contasse do perigo, Harry Potter não voltaria. — Lamentou Dobby tristemente.

— Não sou um covarde como o seu patrão, Malfoy... — Disse Harry jogando sua pequena ideia, percebeu que estava certo pela expressão apavorada de Dobby que empalideceu e seus olhos se esbugalharam. Harry o segurou firmemente e disse. — Tudo bem, você não me disse, eu adivinhei sozinho, assim nada de se machucar.

— Dobby não disse... — Ele disse em reverência. — Dobby não disse, meu senhor...

— Não, você não disse nada, assim está tudo bem. — Harry suspirou aliviado.

— Harry Potter deve se manter seguro, meu senhor, Harry Potter é tão bom e grande, Dobby pensou que poderia convencê-lo... Dobby até teve a ideia de que se Harry Potter não recebesse as cartas de seus amigos, então Harry Potter não iria querer voltar para a escola, mas Harry Potter está sempre na casa dos seus Boutis... — Disse Dobby preocupado e Harry riu divertido.

— Rá rá! Então é você que tem roubado minha correspondência? Muito esperto, senhor, mas isso não me impedirá de voltar para Hogwarts. — Disse Harry rindo.

Dobby arrastou os pés.

— Harry Potter não deve se zangar com Dobby. Dobby fez isso para ajudar...

— Eu não estou zangado, Dobby, acho que você agiu com muita inteligência e coragem, mas mesmo que seu plano tivesse funcionado, isso não me impediria de voltar. Agora, o que me diz de devolver minhas cartas? — Harry perguntou ainda sorrindo e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Dobby piscou ansioso para Harry.

— Dobby está com elas aqui, meu senhor — respondeu o elfo. — Harry Potter as receberá, meu senhor, se der a Dobby sua palavra de que não vai voltar a Hogwarts. Ah, meu senhor, este é um perigo que o senhor não deve enfrentar! Diga que não vai voltar, meu senhor!

— Sinto muito e agradeço sua preocupação, mas não posso fazer o que me pede, Dobby. — Respondeu Harry com um sorriso triste. — O perigo não irá embora apenas porque me escondo em algum lugar qualquer e as cartas não têm importância, apenas queime-as todas e não deixe seu patrão encontrá-las.

Harry observou Dobby hesitar e depois respirar fundo como se tomasse uma decisão.

— Então Harry Potter não deixa a Dobby outra escolha. — Disse o elfo triste.

Antes que Harry pudesse se mexer, Dobby se precipitou para a porta do quarto, abriu-a e correu escada abaixo.

— Dobby! — Harry chamou urgentemente em voz baixa e correu atrás do elfo rebelde.

Desceu as escadas e pulou os últimos seis degraus, caindo como um gato no tapete da entrada, procurando Dobby por todo lado. Da sala de jantar ele ouviu tia Petúnia dizer:

"... que bom que gostaram do jantar, também preparei uma sobremesa deliciosa. Espero que gostem de pudim de creme..."

Harry correu pelo corredor em direção à cozinha e sentiu o coração parar. A obra-prima de tia Petúnia, o pudim coberto de creme e violetas cristalizadas estava flutuando junto ao teto. Em cima de um guarda-louça no canto, encontrava-se agachado Dobby.

— Não — disse Harry meio sem fôlego. — Dobby, por favor... não faça isso... — Ele entrou mais na cozinha e tentou se colocar embaixo do pudim, tentando agarrá-lo, mas estava muito alto.

— Harry Potter deve prometer que não vai voltar à escola...

— Dobby, pare com isso, desça e vamos conversar... — Harry disse e viu sua tia aparecer na porta da cozinha e abrir a boca confusa e depois chocada, ela ameaçou gritar, mas Harry acenou e apontou sutilmente para o elfo. Isso a calou, talvez, de puro pavor.

— Prometa, meu senhor... — Disse Dobby em tom de aviso.

— Dobby, eu não posso prometer algo impossível e você sabe disso. Eu não sei qual o seu plano ao tentar estragar o jantar dos meus tios, mas você tem que parar e descer esse pudim. Agora. — Disse Harry em tom firme e baixo.

— Sinto muito, meu senhor...

— Dobby! Escute, desça para conversarmos, tentaremos encontrar uma solução, chamar alguém para ajudar...

Dobby lançou lhe um olhar trágico.

— Dobby tem que fazer isso, meu senhor, pelo bem de Harry Potter. — E desviando o pudim de cima do Harry, ele o soltou.

Harry imediatamente usou sua vontade sobre sua magia para tentar segurá-lo, mas ele não estava concentrado ou conectado com a magia de uma floresta, a energia do ambiente era fraca e apenas o deteve por uns segundos e desacelerou a queda, ainda assim o pudim caiu no chão com um baque ensurdecedor. O creme sujou as janelas e as paredes quando o prato se espatifou. Com um estalido que parecia uma chicotada, Dobby desapareceu.

Harry e Petúnia se encararam chocados, enquanto ouviram-se gritos vindos da sala de jantar e tio Vernon irrompeu pela cozinha onde os encontrou paralisados. Ele logo voltou e tentou explicar o que estava acontecendo para seus convidados, muito sem graça e falso. Harry ignorou suas mentiras e suspirando começou a limpar a bagunça.

— Sinto muito, tia Petúnia, tentei impedi-lo, mas o danado foi muito rápido. — Disse Harry quando viu sua tia pegar sorvete na geladeira.

— O que aquela coisa estava fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ela tentando controlar o temperamento.

— É uma longa história e ele não é uma coisa, é um elfo doméstico, chama-se Dobby e, bem, de um jeito torto estava tentando ajudar... — Disse Harry confusamente.

— Ajudar!? — Sua tia olhou para o seu lindo pudim escandalizada.

— Sim e ainda não sei o que ele esperava conseguir ao destruir o pudim... — Disse Harry pensativamente.

Mas a resposta a essa dúvida se apresentou em alguns minutos. Tia Petúnia estava oferecendo uma caixa de bombons de hortelã, depois do jantar, quando uma enorme coruja mergulhou pela janela da sala de jantar, deixou cair uma carta na cabeça da Sra. Mason e tornou a sair. A Sra. Mason berrou como uma alma penada e saiu porta afora gritando que havia doidos lá dentro. Harry, que já estava terminando de limpar a cozinha correu para a sala ao ouvir os gritos e presenciou um muito zangado Sr. Mason se demorar o suficiente para dizer aos Dursley que sua mulher tinha um medo mortal de pássaros de qualquer tipo e tamanho, e para perguntar se aquilo era a ideia que faziam de uma brincadeira.

Os quatro ficaram em silencio por uns segundos até que Harry tentou ir pegar a carta, mas seu tio se precipitou e a agarrou primeiro e abriu.

— O que está fazendo? A carta é para mim, você não pode...

— Cala a boca! — Berrou Vernon fazendo todos saltarem assustados.

Seu tio leu a carta e depois o encarou com um brilho demoníaco nos olhinhos miúdos e avançou até ele. Harry tencionou o corpo e apenas não sacou a varinha porque ele estendeu a carta em sua direção.

— Leia isto! — Sibilou malignamente, sacudindo a carta que a coruja entregara. — Vamos... leia isso!

— É claro que lerei, a carta é para mim. — Harry disse, apanhou a carta e, tentando manter a frieza e segurança apesar da situação confusa, a leu.

 _Prezado Senhor Potter,_

 _Fomos informados que um feitiço de levitação foi usado esta noite em seu local de residência às 9:26._

 _Como o senhor sabe, bruxos de menor idade não têm permissão para fazer feitiços fora da escola e, a continuar esta prática, o senhor poderá ser expulso da referida escola_

 _(Decreto para restrição racional da prática de bruxaria por menores, 1875, parágrafo C)._

 _Gostaríamos também de lembrar-lhe que qualquer atividade mágica que possa chamar a atenção da comunidade não mágica (trouxa) é uma infração grave, conforme seção 13 do Estatuto de Sigilo em Magia da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos._

 _Boas férias!_

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Mafalda Hopkirk_

 _ESCRITÓRIO DE CONTROLE DO USO INDEVIDO DE MAGIA_

 _Ministério da Magia_

Harry ficou indignado com tanto absurdo.

— Que bando de imbecis! Eles não podem ver que não fui em quem fez a magia? E sobre chamar atenção dos trouxas, enviar a carta por coruja fez isso muito mais do que a queda do pudim. — Disse Harry furioso e, erguendo os olhos, viu que seu tio tinha se aproximado mais dele e deu um passo para traz.

— Você não nos disse que não tinha permissão de usar mágica fora da escola — disse tio Vernon, um brilho demente dançando nos olhos. — Pelo contrário, você nos ameaçou com essa sua anormalidade...

— Eu não ameacei eles dois, eu ameacei você para poder ter uma vida melhor nesta casa. Acredita que sou algum idiota e que não usaria qualquer arma possível para te manter bem longe de mim? — Disse Harry com frieza.

— Seu maldito moleque! Eu me cansei de você e sua maldita boca esperta! — Berrou ele enlouquecido.

— Vernon! Pare com isso! O menino não tem culpa...

— Ele tem culpa! Tudo é culpa dele! Desde o dia em que chegou a esta casa minha vida virou um inferno! E já me cansei! Não vou mais te aturar ou suas maluquices. — Berrou ele saltando com seus braços gordos para agarrá-lo.

Harry tentou usar o pouco que aprendeu para se esquivar e se afastar de seu tio, enquanto dizia:

— Eu posso ser proibido de usar magia, mas isso não quer dizer que não usarei se for preciso. Fique longe de mim! — Gritou Harry indo na direção da cozinha, seu tio o seguiu.

— Não importa! Quebrarei essa maldita varinha e você também! Te darei a surra que estou te prometendo a anos e que talvez tivesse tirado essa maldita esquisitice de dentro de você! — Berrou ele o seguindo e encurralando contra a geladeira.

— Vernon! Não ouse tocá-lo, eu não permitirei que o machuque... — Gritou sua tia da entrada da cozinha.

— Cala a boca! Eu te ouvi por todos esses anos e olha o que deu isso. Esse moleque manda na minha casa e ainda me faz perder dinheiro! Agora sou eu que digo o que se permite ou não aqui. — Seu tio berrou e tia Petúnia empalideceu.

— Se o senhor me tocar, o colocarei na cadeia! Enlouqueceu? Esqueceu o que meu padrinho e os Boots poderão fazer com o senhor? — Disse Harry tentando acalmá-lo com o medo da magia, mas ele estava muito além da razão e quando avançou para agarra-lo, Harry tentou lutar e logo se viu carregado como um saco de batata embaixo do braço direito de Vernon.

— Não me importa! Amanhã ninguém vem te buscar, te trancarei em seu quarto e lhe darei uma surra, no domingo eles podem levar o que sobrou de você e nunca mais quero que pise em minha casa! — Berrou ele enquanto ia para a escada. — Saia do meu caminho, Petúnia! Você não me impedirá de ensiná-lo uma lição.

— Vernon! Pare com isso! Ele não foi o culpado pelo que aconteceu, você tem que se acalmar, não pode machucá-lo ou mandá-lo embora...

— Posso sim! Essa é minha casa e já me cansei de todas essas maluquices, quero ele fora daqui! Mas antes me vingarei! — Disse ele e riu meio insano. — Primeiro uma boa surra, depois quebrarei sua varinha e colocarei fogo em suas coisas e se aquela coruja estiver por perto quebrarei seu pescoço para não ouvir mais nem um pio daquela...

Mas Harry deixou de ouvir tamanha a raiva que o envolveu, Edwiges não estava aqui, mas só de pensar que ele poderia machucá-la se estivesse e todas as suas coisas, sua varinha... Ele vinha tentando se soltar, mas agora se moveu com ainda mais violência e no fundo ouviu sua tia gritando que seu padrinho apareceria para levá-los ao Centro Esportivo na manhã seguinte e seu tio subindo as escadas berrando que ela não deveria permitir os malucos perto do seu Duda.

— Tire as mãos de mim! — Gritou ele socando seu tio, mas seu corpo gordo nem parecia sentir seus fracos golpes.

— Ah! Ah! Ah! — Riu Vernon zombando. — Como se um magricela como você poderia dar um bom soco...

Eles haviam chegado a metade da escada e a raiva de Harry borbulhou ao ouvir seu riso debochado e de repente sua magia explodiu, não em chamas ou fogo, foi pura eletricidade. Harry a sentiu estalar e percorrer seu corpo, sentiu seu poder e com um grito de raiva a empurrou na direção de seu tio. A força elétrica mágica empurrou Vernon na direção da parede com tanta força que ela se afundou e com um grito de dor pelo choque, ele soltou Harry que foi empurrado na direção oposta por cima do corrimão da escada em um mergulho de cabeça. Harry tentou se lembrar de tudo o que aprendeu sobre quedas e tentou usar a magia para flutuar ou não cair com muita força, mas a gravidada agiu muito mais rapidamente e em segundos seu pulso esquerdo que ele colocou a frente para se proteger da queda se quebrou com um som doloroso ao atingir o piso. Desconcertado pela dor, Harry gritou e tentou se virar para protegê-lo, mas seu ombro e depois sua cabeça vinham a seguir e com um som assustadoramente alto ela bateu no chão e tudo escureceu.

Harry se sentiu sair da escuridão como se nadasse em lama escura e grossa, confusamente, ouviu sua tia gritar e tentou acordar para poder entender porque ela parecia tão aflita e ajudá-la, mas tudo parecia lento e estranho.

— ... não me importa. Dudley pegue toalhas, muitas toalhas e um cobertor, rápido. — Disse ela angustiada.

— A culpa foi dele! A culpa é desse pirralho maldito! Ele me deu um choque, poderia ter me matado... — Os berros do tio Vernon fizeram sua cabeça doer e Harry não entendia nada. Choque?

— Pare de gritar feito um louco e tire o carro da garagem! Precisamos levá-lo para o hospital agora mesmo... Obrigada Duda, aqui, me ajude a pressionar as toalhas em sua cabeça, precisamos estancar o sangramento, Deus, quanto sangue...

— Harry vai morrer, mamãe? — Ouviu a voz de Duda meio apavorada.

— Não, ele não morrerá, Duduzinho, acalme-se. Coloque o cobertor para aquecê-lo...

Ele estava morrendo? Como? O que aconteceu?

— Vernon! Porque você ainda está aqui? Tire o carro, precisamos levá-lo ao hospital, agora! — O grito de sua tia pareceu o despertar mais e Harry tentou tranquilizá-la.

— Tia...

— Oh, graças a Deus, você acordou, está tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, Harry... — Tia Petúnia parecia estar chorando e soluçando e Harry queria perguntar o que aconteceu, mas apenas um gemido lhe escapou.

— Mamãe, ele está com dor...

— Não podemos levá-lo ao Hospital, eles poderiam chamar a polícia, eu não serei preso por causa desse pirralho, Petúnia! — Gritou Vernon e Harry achou que parecia apavorado. — O que aconteceu foi culpa dele, ele que deveria ser preso por me chocar, poderia ter me matado.

— Eu já disse que não me importo! Ele está muito ferido, precisamos levá-lo ao Hospital, Vernon, tire o carro ou... — O que ela ia dizer se perdeu com outro berro do seu tio.

— Eu não tiro! Eu não me importo com esse garoto anormal e você também não, assim jogue ele lá no seu quarto e tranque a porta. Seu tipo maluco que cuidem dele pela manhã se ele ainda estiver vivo! Não levarei ninguém ao hospital!

O som alto reverberou em sua cabeça e finalmente, Harry ficou consciente para sentir a dor, tudo doía e ele voltou a gemer mais alto.

— Ok, eu levo ele sozinha... Harry é meu sobrinho, meu sangue e se acredita que vou ficar parada e deixá-lo morrer... — A voz de sua tia pareceu mais segura ainda que ansiosa. — Duda, me ajude a levá-lo para o carro, segure firme a toalha em sua cabeça quando eu o erguer.

— Sim, mamãe.

— Meu filho não ajudará nenhum maluco! — Berrou de novo e o grito, junto com o movimento de ser erguido aumentou a dor e a visão de uma poça de sangue escuro no chão claro, fizerem seu estômago se embrulhar e Harry engasgou.

Petúnia percebeu e parou, virando sua cabeça para que não sufocasse com o vomito.

— Deus, ele deve ter tido uma concussão, por isso está vomitando...

— Isso é grave, mamãe?

— Sim, Duda, mas ele ficará bem, tem que ficar...

Depois que parou de se engasgar, a dor o empurrou de volta para o fundo da lama escura. Quando voltou à tona mais uma vez estava em um lugar diferente, com esforço abriu os olhos e percebeu que era a parte de traz do carro e estava no colo de seu primo.

— Segure-o com firmeza, Duda, ele não pode balançar ou sentirá mais dor. — Sua tia dizia e o envolvia com um cobertor, seu rosto maquiado estava borrado de lágrimas.

— Tia Petúnia... — Ele sussurrou dolorosamente.

— Está tudo bem, tudo ficará bem... Tia Petúnia está aqui e a dor já vai passar, shsss

Suas palavras suaves e quase carinhosas o lembraram de repente de um outro momento parecido com esse, onde ele quebrara o pulso direito ao ser empurrado da escada por Duda. Devia ter uns 5 anos e sua tia o colocou sentado no carro e seu pulso inchado sobre uma almofada.

— _Doí tia Petúnia, doí... — Soluçou ele tristemente._

— _Shshssss, tudo bem, tudo ficará bem, meu docinho, a dor já vai passar, tia Petúnia está aqui e cuidará de você. Vamos para o hospital e eles lhe darão um remedinho e a dor vai embora... Não chore mais... tudo ficará bem..._

Harry se lembrava de não entender porque ela foi tão carinhosa naquele dia durante todo o episódio, na visita ao hospital e até ele tirar o gesso do pulso cuidou dele, mas depois e na frente de seu tio voltou a ser dura, fria e ríspida como antes. Tinha se esquecido de suas palavras carinhosas, pensou ele sonolento, queria dormir, estava tão cansado.

— Não o deixe dormir, Duda, faça ele ficar acordado... — Sua tia falou urgentemente.

Acordado? Porque tinha que ficar acordado se estava com tanto sono, tão cansado, mas seu primo começou a falar.

— Acorde, Harry, vamos lá, nada de dormir, me diga como foi na praia, hoje foi seu aniversário, você foi para a praia...

A praia, aniversário, sim, lembrava disso, foi hoje? Parecia tão distante, tentou falar, mas as palavras pareciam estranhas e fracas.

— Bom... praia, diversão... Almofadinhas... surfe, riso, muito riso...

— Que bom. Ok e você ganhou presentes?

— Festa domingo... Presentes... Neville... Coldre...

Enquanto Duda fazia perguntas e não o deixava dormir, Petúnia dirigiu rapidamente e estacionou em frente ao The Royal Marsden Hospital para onde correu pedir ajuda. Em poucos minutos o médico e enfermeiros da emergência saíram com uma maca e o colocaram em cima, o movimento pareceu fazer a dor voltar com tudo e ele gemeu e soluçou.

— Tia Petúnia...

— Aqui, estou aqui... — Ela estava ao seu lado e segurou seu ombro, enquanto a maca se movia e Harry se sentiu ficar enjoado outra vez.

— Dói, tia Petúnia, dói...

— Eu sei, eu sei, eles vão fazer a dor passar, já vai passar... Tia Petúnia está aqui... tudo ficará bem...

E então ele estava sendo movido da maca para uma cama e alguém cutucou sua cabeça, a dor explodiu e a lama escura o envolveu mais uma vez.

Petúnia acabou em uma sala de espera trêmula e tentando não chorar, Duda sentado, olhava para o chão tenso e confuso, mas ela não podia ou conseguia se preocupar em acalmá-lo naquele momento. Sua mente zunia em todas as direções e a realidade de que a polícia poderia ser envolvida a atingiu com força total. Ela não sabia o que fazer, deveria mentir? Mas o que diria? Que fora um acidente? Magia? Quem acreditaria nisso? E, então, antes que ela tomasse uma decisão uma assistente social apareceu com uma enfermeira para preencher os papeis do seguro e descobrir os dados médicos de Harry Potter. Quando perguntaram o que aconteceu ou como ocorreu a queda, Duda com olhos duros e zangados, respondeu:

— Meu pai o jogou pela escada. Ele o jogou e Harry caiu por cima do corrimão, ele caiu e bateu a cabeça, foi bem na minha frente, tentei segurá-lo, mas não fui rápido e a cabeça dele bateu com força no chão e... — Ele começou a soluçar afundando o rosto nas mãos.

— Duda... — Petúnia correu para abraçá-lo, mas ele se esquivou do seu toque e correu chorando pelo corredor. — Dudley, volte...

—Não se preocupe, Sra. Dursley o segurança não o deixará ir longe, já o trarão de volta. — Disse a assistente social sinalizando para um segurança no fim do corredor que seguiu seu filho.

— Mas... eu tenho que cuidar dele... eu não...

— A senhora deve ficar aqui e responder mais algumas perguntas sobre o seu sobrinho, já traremos seu filho de volta. — Disse ela com voz firme e Petúnia aceitou se sentando confusa e meio em choque.

Depois disso ela não voltou a ficar sozinha e, quando Duda foi trazido de volta, ficou sentado longe dela. Ela conseguiu alguns minutos para ir ao banheiro lavar as mãos do sangue seco e viu uma coruja branca bem conhecida na janela e percebeu porque ela estava ali. Rapidamente, pegou em sua bolsa caneta, papel e escreveu em poucas palavras que Harry estava ferido e o endereço do hospital.

— Aqui, entregue aos Boots, vá rápido, bem rápido. — Disse ela, pois sabia que com magia Harry poderia ser curado mais rapidamente e se tivesse correndo risco de vida poderia ser salvo.

Os Boots, também exaustos do dia de diversão na praia foram dormir cedo, as crianças apenas tomaram banho e apagaram, os adultos ficarão mais um pouco, mas quando Edwiges apareceu e bicou a janela urgentemente, Serafina e Falc também dormiam. Eles acordaram assustados com os pios agudos da coruja e suas insistentes bicadas no vidro.

— Merlin, que coruja insistente... — Disse Falc sonolento e ao abrir a janela, viu que era Edwiges que voou e piou freneticamente até Serafina. — Edwiges?

— O que você tem, querida? Está ferida? — Sussurrou Serafina com voz rouca. — Ela tem uma carta... não um bilhete...

— Do Harry? — Ele perguntou se aproximando preocupado.

— Não... Oh, Deus... "Harry está ferido seriamente, por favor venha. The Royal Marsden Hospital, Petúnia". Falc! — Ela se levantou correndo e com o coração acelerado.

— Ela não diz o que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou começando a se vestir também.

— Não, mas precisamos ir para o Hospital agora mesmo... As crianças? Oh... meus pais estão aqui, os avisarei o que aconteceu e que estamos saindo, eles cuidarão delas. — Disse ela pálida de medo e preocupação.

— Sim, ainda bem que voltaram conosco, mas não vamos acordar as crianças até sabermos mais, o melhor é deixá-los dormir. Eu enviarei um patrono para o Sirius. — Disse ele apressadamente.

Em segundos eles estavam prontos para sair, Sra. Madaki desceu as escadas sonolenta, decidida a preparar um chá e esperar por notícias acordada. Passou-se mais 5 minutos e Sirius não surgiu, eles decidiram não o esperar mais.

— Se ele vier aqui, diga-lhe que o esperamos o quanto pudemos e confirme o endereço. — Disse Serafina com voz chateada.

— Eu dei o nome do Hospital, é possível que ele foi direto, devia ter pensado nisso e pedido que se encontrasse conosco aqui. — Disse Falc e os dois aparataram para Surrey, pensando com firmeza no endereço do hospital.

Quando entraram pelo corredor da emergência estavam muito aflitos e tensos.

— Deveríamos ligar para a Elizabeth? E o Martin? — Perguntou Serafina ansiosa.

— Vamos esperar para saber o que aconteceu e quais os ferimentos, se for muito grave o levaremos para St. Mungus. — Disse ele e se aproximaram da área de atendimento, mas não precisaram perguntar porque viram Petúnia na área de espera cercada com dois policias. — O que...

— Merlin, Falc, se a polícia está envolvida... Meu Deus... — Disse ela ainda mais pálida.

Aflitos eles se aproximaram do grupo e viram a expressão de alivio de Petúnia quando os viu.

— Vocês estão aqui... Precisam ver se ele precisa da ajuda da...

— Petúnia, acalme-se, estamos aqui, viemos assim que nos ligou. — Cortou Serafina ao ver que a mulher pretendia falar de magia na frente de trouxas, ela parecia em choque.

— O que aconteceu? Não entendemos nada quando nos ligou? Como está o Harry? — Falc questionou e ao ver Duda encolhido em um banco cochilando, acrescentou. — Vocês sofreram algum acidente?

— Espere. — Disse um dos policias uniformizados. — Vocês são os pais do menor, Harry Potter?

— Não, mas dividimos sua guarda com os Dursley. — Disse Serafina e ao ver o olhar confuso dos policias, pensou rápido. — Eu sou a madrinha dele e Petúnia sua tia por parte de mãe. Seus pais morreram quando ele tinha um ano de idade e temos a guarda compartilhada.

— Ok, e o que a Sra. Dursley quis dizer sobre vocês precisarem ajudar? — Perguntou a policial feminina com olhar desconfiado e frio.

— Porque meu irmão e cunhada são médicos, minha cunhada é pediatra e também a médica do Harry. — Informou Serafina e aflita acrescentou. — Podem nos informar o que aconteceu e como está meu afilhado? Tudo o que entendemos é que ele está ferido seriamente.

— Não temos todos os fatos e os médicos ainda não apareceram, mas parece que o menor Harry Potter foi agredido por seu tio, Vernon Dursley está noite, por volta das 20 horas...

Mas o policial não conseguiu terminar porque Falc e Serafina o interromperam.

— O Que!?

— Agredido!?

Seus gritos acordaram Duda que se levantou e olhou em volta assustado, ao ver suas expressões seu rosto se amassou de angústia.

— Mãe... o Harry não morreu, não é?

— Oh, Meu Deus... Não, Duduzinho, ele ficará bem, os médicos estão cuidando dele e...

— Os parentes de Harry Potter? — Uma voz falou e todos olharam para um médico alto e de expressão cansada.

— Aqui...

— Nós somos sua família... — Disseram ao mesmo tempo Petúnia e Serafina.

O médico olhou para os policiais e assistente social que o informou sobre existir uma investigação de uma possível agressão ao menor.

— Muito bem, o menino teve muita sorte, a queda poderia ter sido pior se sua cabeça e pescoço tivessem tomado a maior parte do impacto, mas como foi, seu pulso e ombro amenizaram a queda. — Disse ele com um suspiro sonolento.

— Ele ficará bem? — Perguntou Petúnia ansiosa.

— Quais são seus ferimentos exatamente? — Perguntou Falc com voz mais dura.

— Ele tem um pulso quebrado, o esquerdo, e seu ombro esquerdo também foi machucado, sem quebra, mas uma luxação bem dolorosa. Nós colocamos o ombro no lugar e imobilizamos, o pulso já está engessado e não precisará de cirurgia, foi uma ruptura interna e simples. O impacto em sua cabeça, apesar de diminuído, ainda não impediu um trauma craniano que causou uma concussão. — Disse ele e todos os adultos empalideceram, Duda olhou para a mãe tentando entender o que era uma concussão. — A tomografia, felizmente, não mostrou nenhum ferimento encefálico e não há afundamento craniano o que é uma ótima notícia. E o fato dele recuperar a consciência tão rapidamente e ser mantido acordado ajudou muito, assim como conter o sangramento do ferimento.

— Ferimento? — Serafina perguntou sufocada.

— Sim, um corte no couro cabeludo, tivemos que cortar seu cabelo para suturar, foram 22 pontos. Mesmo que não grave o trauma causou uma concussão e por isso Harry terá que ficar em observação, precisamos avaliar a evolução e ter certeza de que o quadro não se agrava. O menino é jovem e saudável não há por que supormos que isso aconteça, mas com traumas cranianos não podemos nos descuidar. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Podemos vê-lo? — Serafina perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Sim, mas apenas por traz do vidro por enquanto e depois um de cada vez, nada de sobrecarregá-lo, Harry estará desorientado o suficiente quando acordar. — Disse eles o os levou na direção do elevador.

— Ele pode ter sequelas? — Perguntou Petúnia com voz aguda de angústia.

— Não acredito, como eu disse ele precisa ser observado para termos certeza que sua recuperação ocorra bem, não temos porque supor neste momento que aconteça o oposto. Ainda assim, em se tratando de uma concussão, a recuperação é lenta e delicada, Harry pode ter perda de memória dos acontecimentos das últimas horas antes do acidente, sentir fraqueza, desorientação, tontura, dor de cabeça, fadiga e dificuldade para se concentrar. — Explicou ele quando a porta do elevador chegou, disse. — Harry está na UTI infantil, 7º andar, a enfermeira Noreen os guiarão até seu quarto, ainda não sei o número. Meu plantão acaba em 2 horas, mas antes de sair passarei para checá-lo uma última vez e depois entregarei o caso para o próximo plantonista.

Todos acenaram e entraram no elevador, os dois policias e a assistente social juntos, assim não puderam conversar. No 7º andar, a enfermeira os encaminhou para o quarto 16 e eles puderam ver sua forma pequena deitada na cama hospitalar e coberto com um cobertor simples pelo vidro da parede. Seu braço direto estava preso em um soro, um monitor sinalizava sua frequência cardíaca, seu lado esquerdo estava imobilizado e engessado. Seu rosto estava pálido e sua cabeça enrolada por uma bandagem branca.

— Deus... — Petúnia soluçou e apertou Duda contra si que ficou muito pálido quando viu seu primo, antes não entendera tudo o que o médico dissera.

— O que aconteceu? O que seu marido fez com ele? — Perguntou Falc com voz fria.

Os policias estavam afastados com a assistente social, talvez para lhes dar um momento de privacidade.

— Foi um acidente, ele não queria...

— Mentira! Papai o jogou pela escada! Mamãe, o que ele fez foi errado, para de mentir... — Duda disse irritado e se soltou dela.

— Jogou pela escada? — Serafina e Falc olharam chocados.

— Não, escutem, não foi assim. O que o Vernon fez ou pretendia fazer era errado, mas... Nós tivemos um jantar importante hoje para seus negócios e tudo deu errado, um elfo, não sei do que, apareceu...

— Um elfo doméstico? — Falc falou em tom mais baixo para os policiais não ouvirem.

— Sim, isso, foi assim que o Harry o chamou. Ele flutuou o meu pudim e o jogou no chão, Harry tentou detê-lo, mas não conseguiu, ele disse algo sobre o elfo ser bom e querer ajudar, mas do jeito errado, foi muito confuso. Ele disse que explicaria depois e limpou a bagunça, mas então uma coruja chegou com um aviso, aqui, eu peguei a carta. — E passou discretamente a carta do Ministério da Magia para os dois lerem. — Os casal Masons saíram apavorados, ela tem medo de aves e o negócio com certeza não sairá...

— Se você está tentando justificar o que o seu marido fez com o Harry, por algo que ele não teve culpa ou controle... — Serafina disse em um tom de ameaça.

— Não, não, apenas explicando, Vernon ficou possesso e ameaçou espancar o Harry e trancá-lo em seu quarto até alguém aparecer no domingo e que não o queria mais em nossa casa. Eu tentei detê-lo e mesmo o Harry o ameaçou, mas ele perdeu a razão, parecia enlouquecido e agarrou o menino como se fosse um saco. Quando estavam subindo a escada, com Harry tentando se soltar e dando socos, Vernon ameaçou matar sua coruja e riu de seus socos fracos, Harry ficou furioso e parecia que a magia saia do seu corpo em ondas elétricas. Eu estava perto e senti, não era dolorosa, mas, então, ele gritou e empurrou a energia elétrica contra o Vernon que bateu na parede com tanta força que a afundou, ele soltou o Harry, que foi na direção oposta e caiu sobre o corrimão e no chão onde se feriu. — Encerrou ela angustiada e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Merlin, eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer, eu disse ao Dumbledore. Seu marido tem sorte do Harry ser tão jovem, daqui alguns anos quando ele for mais poderoso, Harry teria fritado ele feito um maldito frango. — Disse Falc furioso e os dois Dursley empalideceram mais ainda.

— Agora não é o momento de falarmos disso, Falc, precisamos tirar o Harry daqui e encontrar uma explicação não mágica para o que aconteceu. Os policiais não esperarão para sempre. — Serafina disse urgentemente.

— Tirá-lo daqui? O que... Mas o médico disse que ele precisa ficar em observação... — Petúnia disse confusamente.

— Sim, mas lembre-se do que ele disse sobre ter cortado seus cabelos para a sutura? O que você acredita que acontecerá quando eles desenfaixarem sua cabeça? — Perguntou ela com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Oh, meu... seus cabelos vão crescer de novo... — Disse ela de olhos arregalados.

— Sim, ligarei para meu irmão e cunhada, para que venham nos ajudar, vamos levá-lo para nossa casa e ele será bem assistido, podemos, inclusive, chamar um curandeiro que curará seus ferimentos mais rapidamente. — Disse ela objetivamente olhando para Falc que acenou.

— E o que eu digo a eles? — Petúnia perguntou angustiada e apontou para os policiais.

— Diga a verdade, apenas não fale sobre nada mágico e, Petúnia, seja cuidadosa, se você mentir para proteger seu marido, cuidarei para que vá para a cadeia junto com ele. — Disse Falc em tom cortante e seus olhos azuis eram frios e sinceros.

Petúnia acenou rigidamente e se afastou na direção dos oficiais. Ela foi interrogada por um deles enquanto Duda foi interrogado pela policial feminina com a presença da assistente social. Enquanto isso eles foram fazer as ligações e acordar os médicos da família.

Sirius, depois de chegar da praia e tomar um banho, saiu para jantar com Remus, Vance e Maria. Eles tinham marcado de se encontrem a um tempo, para conversar e relembrar, Sirius queria que Remus se encontrasse com os velhos amigos. O preocupava o quão isolado o amigo vivia, mesmo com o trabalho, Remus apenas saia de casa algumas horas por semana, seu trabalho era de primeira qualidade, mas ele não se deixava se aproximar e fazer amizade com nenhum dos funcionários das Fábricas Black. Ele pensou em chamar outros da antiga multidão, mas decidiu começar devagar com seu amigo, assim quando a mensagem de patrono de Falc foi enviada, Sirius estava em um pub trouxa bebendo e se divertindo, contando histórias do dia incrível que tivera com Harry ou relembrando histórias não tão maravilhosas de anos atrás.

— Eu adoraria conhecê-lo, Sirius, ele se parece mesmo com James? — Perguntou Vance com um sorriso triste.

— Fisicamente, e ainda é todo ele mesmo, conversarei com Harry e marcarei um dia para vocês todos se encontrarem, você também, Moony. — Disse Sirius sorridente.

— Ele me escreveu uma carta tão doce e educada, me lembrou da Lily. — Disse Maria bebendo um gole de sua cerveja gelada.

— Ele tem muito dela na personalidade, mas ainda mais inteligente e sensato, é difícil colocar em palavras. — Confessou Sirius carinhosamente.

— Vocês parecem estar se dando bem, como você tanto queria, Sirius, fico muito feliz. — Disse Remus sincero.

— Estamos e os Boots tem sido... — Neste momento ele se interrompeu quando uma luz prateada que nenhum trouxa poderia ver se aproximou da sua mesa. A luz se transformou em uma ave, um falcão peregrino que, com a voz de Falc, disse:

— Harry está ferido, é sério. Ele está em um hospital trouxa, The Royal Marsden Hospital, em Surrey. — E o animal prateado desapareceu com apenas os 4 bruxos da mesa tendo ouvido suas palavras.

— Harry... — Sirius se levantou e cambaleou percebendo que bebera um pouco mais do que pensara, o que combinado com o cansaço do dia não caiu bem. — Merlin, preciso chegar até ele.

— Assim como está, você é vai se estrunchar, Sirius. — Disse Vance se levantando junto com os outros, preocupada.

— O que pode ter acontecido? — Remus estava pálido e angustiado.

— Sirius, você precisa de uma poção de sobriedade antes de ir a esse hospital. — Apontou Maria enquanto os 4 saiam para a rua.

— Eu tenho em minha casa, podemos ir até lá e depois te acompanho ao hospital, Sirius. — Disse Remus caminhando apressado para um beco.

— Ok, merda, eu não devia ter bebido, me sinto exausto. — Disse Sirius sonolento.

— É melhor eu te aparatar, Almofadinhas, e acredito que vai precisar de uma poção energética também. — Disse Remus o segurando.

— Vocês querem que nós vamos junto? — Perguntou Maria preocupada.

— Não, nunca é bom muitas pessoas no Hospital, é sempre confuso. — Disse Sirius e sorrindo para as duas acrescentou. — Obrigada pelo oferecimento, mesmo assim.

— Ok, nos mantenha informadas. — Disse Vance seriamente e Sirius acenou.

Demorou 15 minutos para as duas poções fazerem efeito e Sirius se sentir como novo e aparatar para Surrey sem ajuda, sem o endereço específico eles conseguiram um taxi e chegaram ao Hospital em mais 15 minutos. Quando finalmente os dois alcançaram o 7º andar os planos já estavam em andamento, Elizabeth e Martin estavam a caminho de Londres e depois de conseguirem a liberação do Harry para sua clínica particular, ele seria transportado, na verdade, para St. Albans. Ao ser informado do que aconteceu, Sirius ficou furioso e apenas os erros do passado e o desejo de não se afastar de seu afilhado o seguraram de ir atrás de Vernon. Depois do depoimento de Petúnia e Duda, uma viatura foi enviada até o número 4 e Vernon Dursley foi preso. A versão final foi que ao tentar agredir e prender o sobrinho em seu quarto, Harry lutou e em meio a luta, Vernon não mediu sua força e empurrou o menino por cima do corrimão. A preocupação de todos, enquanto observavam e visitavam Harry de um em um, era se Vernon falaria sobre a magia e Sirius teve a ideia de chamar King e avisá-lo sobre a possibilidade de feitiços de memória serem necessários.

Quando Elizabeth e Martin chegaram, Harry havia aberto os olhos, mas estava desorientado, fraco e voltou a dormir. Isso era um bom sinal e o médico plantonista estava otimista em sua recuperação, ele não viu problemas na transferência, mas para evitar mais trauma e movimentos bruscos sugeriu um helicóptero que, claro, foi providenciado rapidamente. Tudo foi decidido e feito tão rapidamente que 3 horas depois de sua entrada, Harry estava sendo preparado para a viagem à St. Albans. O casal Madaki o acompanharia no helicóptero, os Boots aparatariam e esperariam a chegada deles, Sirius e Remus iriam primeiro se encontrarem com King na delegacia e depois a Hogwarts em busca de Madame Pomfrey. Todos concordaram que a curandeira que o tratava a quase um ano era a escolha ideal.

Enquanto o helicóptero levantava voo, os adultos observavam tentando absorver tudo o que aconteceu em tão pouco tempo e que causou uma grande reviravolta.

— Eu não entendo... Dumbledore me disse que ele era feliz na casa dos tios, eu pedi para visitá-lo, ao menos, mas ele nunca deixou. Disse que isso confundiria o Harry e que o mais importante era mantê-lo seguro... — Remus disse confuso e abalado.

— Ele mentiu. — Interrompeu Sirius com voz rouca de raiva e indignação, ver seu afilhado tão pequeno naquela maca, ferido e pálido fora muito doloroso. — Era tudo mentira e se você parar de ser tão cego sobre Dumbledore, pode perceber por si mesmo que tem muito mais nesta história do que você supõe.

Sirius se aproximou dos Boots para avisar que estava indo se encontrar com King.

— Sirius, porque demorou tanto para chegar? Quase uma hora depois que enviamos o patrono. — Disse Serafina com voz cortante.

— Eu... estava em um pub com alguns amigos, tive que ir para a casa do Remus primeiro tomar uma poção de sobriedade e energética. — Explicou Sirius um pouco desconcertado por seu tom, olhou para Falc que também parecia confuso. — Depois aparatamos para Surrey e pegamos um taxi, já que não tínhamos o endereço do hospital.

— Ok, nós entendemos, Sirius. — Disse Falc em tom conciliador. — Vamos voltar para o Chalé e nos preparar para a chegada do Harry.

— Ok, estou indo me encontrar com King e depois buscarei Madame Pomfrey... — Disse ele, mas foi cortado por Serafina.

— Tente não se atrasar, Harry precisará dela assim que chegar ao Chalé. — Disse ela em tom duro e depois se afastou sem se despedir.

Sirius trocou um olhar confuso com Falc que disse algo sobre, "ela está muito tensa, nos vemos mais tarde" e a seguiu.

Petúnia se aproximou dele hesitante, ela estava pálida e desgastada, com o olhar ansioso e estranhamente triste.

— Você está indo para a delegacia de taxi?

— Sim, é mais fácil do que tentar encontrar um local desconhecido para aparatar e que esteja vazio. — Disse ele tentando ser civil, ela trouxera o Harry para o hospital rapidamente e suas ações poderiam ter lhe salvado a vida.

— Importa-se se for com você? Quero saber o que está acontecendo, entender o que... O que acontecerá... — Disse ela angustiada.

— Não, não me importo.

— Ok, espere apenas um segundo, já volto...

Ela se afastou na direção dos Boots que estavam conversando, baixinho.

— Olha, eu sei que exagerei, depois conversamos sobre isso... O que foi, Petúnia? — Perguntou Serafina.

— Estou indo a delegacia com o Sr. Black, mas não quero levar o Duda. Seria possível que o levassem com vocês? É onde o Harry estará, certo? — Disse ela suavemente e com a voz trêmula.

— Sim, ele estará em nossa casa. — Serafina suspirou e olhou para o menino obeso dormindo desconfortável em uma cadeira. — Claro que podemos levá-lo, você tem como anotar nosso endereço?

E logo Dudley foi acordado e viveu a estranha e enjoativa experiência de se aparatado, foi dado um pijama, uma cama e, em minutos, estava dormindo em uma casa bruxa. Enquanto isso ao chegarem a delegacia descobriram com King que Vernon estava possesso e não calava a boca, se incriminando a cada palavra, ele não falou sobre magia especificamente, mas deu a entender que a culpa da queda foi do Harry, que ele lhe deu um choque e era o menino que devia ser preso. King prometeu ficar atento e acompanhar tudo, interferiria apenas se fosse necessário e quis saber sobre o Harry e sua condição. Enquanto conversavam, Petúnia ligou para um advogado e pediu para falar com o marido, eles lhe deram apenas alguns minutos.

— Pet! Eles me prenderam! Esses idiotas! Você precisa dizer a eles o que aconteceu, precisa dizer a eles que é tudo culpa do pirralho. — Gritou Vernon com veemência.

— Mas não é culpa dele. — Disse ela com voz cansada. — Eu tentei te dizer e você não quis me ouvir, você poderia tê-lo matado, Vernon.

— Pet...

— Não, apenas me escute, por uma vez escute-me... — Ela suspirou trêmula. — Tudo isso é minha culpa, eu deixei que isso fosse longe demais... Deixei que minha inveja, ciúme e amargura fossem maiores que o amor... O amor pela minha irmã e meu sobrinho, meu sangue...

— Mas você não ama esses anormais...

— Eu amo sim! Eu menti para você e para mim mesma, tentei me convencer e sufocar o amor e a culpa, talvez eu poderia ter conseguido e apenas me arrependido em meu leito de morte, mas então, Harry voltou e me olhou com aqueles olhos e... — Petúnia sufocou um soluço. — Não consigo mentir mais, suas palavras, sua doçura, ele sempre foi meu docinho, tão amoroso e gentil...

— O que está dizendo? O que...

— Eu me casei com você porque eu o amava e suas qualidades, talvez tenha me cegado aos seus defeitos e tentando te agradar para não o perder, a vida que temos e que eu acreditava ser perfeita... Mas quando se tratava do meu sobrinho, nunca nada era o suficiente para você. Você não o apenas queria excluído de nossa família e convivência, você o queria infeliz, sentia prazer quando Harry estava triste, com fome, trancado. — Ela escondeu o rosto envergonhada. — É minha culpa, eu achei que era o certo, que tinha que defender meu casamento e meu filho, tentei desesperadamente fazer o meu Duda nunca duvidar que ele era amado e especial. E me convencer que ser um bruxo é terrível e errado...

— E é, Petúnia, é terrível e anormal, todos esses malucos...

— Sim, eu me convenci disso, me afastei de minha irmã e quase a odiei e então um dia um garotinho lindo foi deixado em minha porta, tão doce e amoroso, como não o amar e o que importava se ele é um bruxo. Tentei convencê-lo, mas você nunca me ouviu, mesmo antes de saber que ele tinha magia você não o suportava e por medo concordei com a forma como o tratamos, mas disse a você que não aceitaria que o espancasse, que não permitiria que o machucasse. Eu disse a você...

— Por causa, dos vizinhos, você disse que era para os vizinhos não saberem e a escola...

— Era mentira. Eu menti e menti, eu assumo culpa por fazê-lo acreditar que não me importava com ele, eu não queria me importar. E é por isso que nunca permiti que o machucasse fisicamente, porque o amo e porque ele é um garotinho que não tem culpa de nada. Você é capaz de entender isso, Vernon? Harry é inocente e nunca mereceu nada do que lhe fizemos e muito menos ser surrado. — Disse ela com firmeza. — Enquanto estava no hospital, rezando para que ele não morresse ou ficasse com sequelas, consegui perceber que foi tudo minha culpa por querer viver e agradar dois mundos opostos. Maltrato ele para te agradar, protejo ele de você para agradá-lo e isso nunca tem fim.

— Você o mandará embora? Certo? Você mandará o pirralho anormal embora.

— Não, Vernon, eu é quem vou embora com meus filhos. Porque enquanto eu assumo minha culpa e covardia, sua crueldade em não me ajudar a socorrer uma criança que você feriu indiretamente, sua indiferença se ele vivia ou morria, seu desejo por sua morte, seu prazer em vê-lo ferido. Enquanto dirigia para longe da nossa casa para o hospital percebi que a muito tempo não conseguia vislumbrar as qualidades que me fizeram amá-lo e, que seus defeitos que um dia eu fui cega, eram só o que existe em você para ver agora. — Suas palavras saíram tristes e cansadas.

— Pet.… o que está dizendo... você não pode...

— Posso sim, já tomei minha decisão. — Ela se levantou e se encaminhou para a porta. — Eu liguei para o seu advogado, sugiro que o escute se quiser sair daqui ou pegar poucos anos de prisão. E não fale nada sobre magia se não quiser que os bruxos se envolvam e acredite, você não vai querer que eles descubram o que fez com seu herói.

— Petúnia! — Ele berrou desesperado e chocado. — Você não pode destruir nossa vida perfeita por causa daquele maldito anormal...

— Eu não estou destruindo nada, não há nada a ser destruído... — ela o olhou uma última vez perdida e triste. — Nossa vida nunca foi perfeita, pelo contrário, estou apenas deixando de mentir para nós dois.

Petúnia saiu da sala e encontrou no corredor o homem negro e alto, com voz profunda com quem o Sr. Black falou mais cedo.

— Sirius pediu que eu lhe avisasse que teve que ir buscar a curandeira que curará o Harry. — Disse calmamente e Petúnia apenas acenou aliviada que seu sobrinho estava sendo bem cuidado. — A senhora tomou a decisão certa, Sra. Dursley.

Suas palavras a fizeram perceber que de alguma maneira, mágica com certeza, ele ouvira sua conversa, mas estava além do ponto em que se importava ou se ofendia com isso.

— Eu sei, mas acredito que foi tarde demais. — Sussurrou ela enquanto saia da delegacia, ele a seguiu e se ofereceu para chamar um taxi.

Petúnia voltou para o hospital e pegou seu carro, os custos do hospital, inclusive o helicóptero foram pagos pelos Boots, assim só lhe restava ir embora. Ela não sabia para onde ir exatamente, tudo o que sabia é que, depois de fazer as malas, partiria para St. Albans para buscar suas crianças.

Quando Harry chegou com o helicóptero, passara um pouco da meia noite e Madame Pomfrey já o esperava. O piloto pareceu um pouco confuso com a localização do pouso, pois entendera que levaria o paciente para uma clínica particular em Londres, mas um leve feitiço Confundus de Falc e ele foi embora tranquilamente acreditando que acabara de deixá-lo em uma clínica particular no campo. Harry foi levado para o seu quarto e examinado por Madame Pomfrey, que rapidamente desapareceu com o gesso, faixas e pontos, lhe deu poções para curar o osso quebrado do pulso, a luxação do ombro e usou Essência de Ditamno para curar o corte.

— O curandeiro trouxa está certo de que não houve lesão no cérebro, mas ele terá que ficar de repouso por alguns dias e ser observado de perto. Mesmo dormindo não pode ser deixado sozinho. Fora isso, acredito que ele logo acordará, pode se sentir desorientado e fraco, ter dor de cabeça, deixarei as poções necessárias para darem a ele pelos próximos dois dias. Segunda-feira retornarei para examiná-lo. — Disse ela calmamente e todos suspiraram de alivio.

— Temos uma festa de aniversário planejada para amanhã, as 15 horas, para ele e Neville, acredita que devemos cancelar, Poppy? — Perguntou Serafina.

— Não, se ele repousar até lá, acredito que não tem problema em comparecer, mas nada de muitas atividades físicas e muitos menos voar e se o barulho lhe der dor de cabeça a poção para dor ajudará. — Disse ela enquanto terminava de arrumar suas coisas e depois de se despedir, partiu por flu.

Harry acordou ao amanhecer com Serafina e Sirius dormindo em poltronas ao lado de sua cama. Sentindo-se estranhamente fraco e dolorido se perguntou porque estava dormindo em seu quarto no Chalé Boot e não no número 4. Ele se moveu e gemeu quando sentiu o quarto rodar e isso acordou os dois vigilantes.

— Harry! — Disse Sirius baixinho e sorrindo.

— Ei, você está com dor? — Serafina perguntou suavemente.

Confuso Harry acenou que não, mas sua cabeça pareceu explodir e ele gemeu dolorosamente.

— Aqui. — Disse Sra. Serafina lhe ajudando a beber a poção horrorosa, mas que lhe aliviou a dor.

— O que aconteceu? — Disse ele e ficou chocado com sua voz fraca e hesitante.

— Você não se lembra? — Sirius sussurrou e seu olhar era preocupado.

— Não... Hum..., estávamos na praia, para o meu aniversário, certo? — Disse ele confusamente e seus olhos começaram a pesar.

— Shshsss, está tudo bem, durma... — A voz suave disse e Harry sorriu, lembrando.

— Tia Petúnia... — E ele dormiu.

Quando acordou estava sozinho, mas ouviu sussurros de vozes não muito longe. Olhou em volta e não sentiu dor e o quarto não rodou, pela janela, percebeu que o sol estava quase se pondo, dormira o dia todo, pensou e ficou feliz ao perceber que conseguia pensar. Tentou se lembrar o que acontecera e imediatamente a lembrança de um elfo soluçando tristemente voltou e, num instante, Harry se lembrou de tudo. Sorriu, divertido ao perceber o plano de Dobby.

— Elfo danado, esperto e danado. — Disse carinhosamente. Claramente, Dobby planejou que ele fosse expulso por fazer magia fora da escola, se ele soubesse da reação do seu tio a toda a confusão e a carta, tinha certeza que Dobby pensaria em outro plano. — Mas não deu certo…hum, aposto que você tentará de novo, terei que ficar atento aos seus planos bem-intencionados. Ah! Ah! — Riu baixinho debochado. — Entre você e o diretor não sei como ainda estou vivo.

Percebendo que sua bexiga precisava ser esvaziada e que, provavelmente, foi isso que o acordou, Harry se sentou na cama sentindo uma estranhamente fraqueza e quando ficou de pé, a tontura fez o quarto rodar, mas ele considerou um avanço e, depois que passou, caminhou ao banheiro lentamente. Quando voltou, o quarto continuava vazio e as vozes continuavam a falar, assim decidiu seguir até elas. Saindo para o corredor, ele andou lentamente até chegar a porta do quarto da Serafina e Falc que estava entreaberta, confuso, percebeu que Sirius estava por lá também, pretendia entrar e dizer que estava acordado e bem quando percebeu que eles estavam brigando, assim, parou e ouviu.

— ... você está sendo injusta. Eu não estava bebendo ou festejando, eu estava com amigos, nós nos encontramos em um pub, jantamos e bebemos, eu não tinha como saber o que aconteceria com o Harry e eu não estava bêbado, apenas não completamente sóbrio e não era seguro aparatar e muito menos poderia ajudá-los aparecendo no hospital daquela maneira. Eu não me demorei mais que 40 minutos depois da mensagem e, a maior parte deles, passei tentando chegar até o hospital e depois até o andar em que estavam. — Disse Sirius e dava para ver sua voz magoada.

— Serafina, o que está acontecendo? É óbvio que algo a está incomodando e desde a praia eu percebi isso, e você está exagerando sobre toda essa questão. Sirius não sabia que algo assim aconteceria...

— Esse é o problema, Sirius quer assumir a responsabilidade sobre uma criança, mas ser pai ou cuidador é mais do que diversão e risos, tem a parte de se manter em guarda para situações como essa. — Disse Sra. Serafina com voz dura.

— Querida, não é incomum para nós bebermos um vinho, talvez não em pubs, mas aqui mesmo em casa, as vezes no soltamos de fim de semana e passamos da conta. Não é isso que a está deixando desta maneira e você também parece zangada comigo. — Disse Falc objetivamente.

— Estou zangada com os dois, sim, porque resolveram, pelas minhas costas, decidir sobre a educação do Harry, sobre o que ele pode ou deve saber. Eu não me surpreendo desta atitude vindo do Sirius, que não é pai, mas esperava mais de você, Falc. — Disse ela com frieza.

Houve silencio e depois Sirius disse confuso e sincero.

— Não sei do que está falando, mas quero apontar que mesmo sem ser pai, amo aquele menino mais do que tudo e não faria ou falaria nada para prejudicá-lo.

— Sim, mas achou que estava tudo bem explicar para uma criança de 11 anos sobre bordéis. — Disse ela sarcástica.

— O que? É por isso toda essa história?

— Serafina...

— Não venham me dizer que isso não é grave, porque é, primeiro, porque acredito que ele é muito jovem para saber sobre isso. Segundo, porque não pude expressar minha opinião, vocês decidiram por si mesmo e não é assim que se educa uma criança, os adultos que a criam têm que conversar e chegar a um consenso sobre o que, como e quando essas informações delicadas serão discutidas. — Serafina foi dura com seu tom. — Imagine minha surpresa quando ouvi o Harry falando disso com os amigos tão calmamente e percebi que, não apenas ele sabia, mas que ele contou aos outros. Nosso filho de 12 anos, Falc e duas crianças que não são nossas e cujos pais e avó podem não querer que sejam informados destes fatos nesta idade.

Mais uma vez houve silencio e Harry se encostou na parede do corredor e fechou os olhos, que confusão, pensou, chateado.

— Serafina... Harry é jovem, mas muito inteligente, esperto e você parece se esquecer que em poucas semanas ele e seus amigos estarão em um colégio interno com adolescentes mais velhos que poderão informá-los e responder suas perguntas. Ele me perguntou e eu expliquei, da maneira mais suave e sincera que pude, sem dar detalhes explícitos. Acredito que foi uma boa conversa e...

— E eu não sei de nada sobre isso, porque não fui informada, antes ou depois e Harry talvez não perguntasse se Falc não escapasse a palavra na frente de um menino de 11 anos curioso. — Apontou ela zangada.

— Lamento, estávamos falando sobre a Travessa do Tranco e, por um segundo, me esqueci que na reunião tinha uma criança e acredito que a curiosidade do Harry é natural. Serafina, se vamos reconstruir a Travessa, ele ficaria sabendo cedo ou tarde, além disso, Sirius está certo, prefiro que eles todos saibam sobre esses assuntos delicados por nós e não por adolescentes idiotas e cheios de hormônios. — Falc falou em tom de conciliação que lembrou a Harry de seu melhor amigo. — Ainda que concorde que isso deveria ter sido discutido e decidido entre todos nós.

— Olha, Serafina, eu não tenho mesmo experiência, mas quero aprender a ser o melhor padrinho do mundo para o Harry, não podemos substituir James e Lily, é verdade, mas sei que os dois querem que cuidemos dele como se fosse nosso. — Disse Sirius em tom de desculpa.

— Ok, talvez esteja exagerando, mas não gostei de saber que uma conversa tão importante aconteceu e não fui informada ou consultada. Não é assim que se educa uma criança, Harry tem os tios e nós, sabemos que os únicos que se importam com ele e sua educação somos nós, assim temos que estar na mesma página. O que acontecerá quando ele precisar ouvir um não? Toda criança precisa de disciplina e limites, adolescentes ainda mais. Harry pode perceber e pedir algo para mim e depois a você, Sirius, esperando autorização que eu neguei. E quando ele precisar ficar de castigo? Eu o castigo e você o libera. Percebem? — Serafina exemplificou de maneira inteligente.

— Sim e eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas não foi intencional ou com o desejo de te excluir, Serafina, sinto muito. — Disse Sirius sincero.

— Eu também sinto muito. Não foi justo descontar minha raiva em vocês, a verdade é que eu também pisei na bola, Harry esqueceu sua consulta com a Madame Pomfrey na semana passada e foi quando percebi que não tinha assumido o meu papel de cuidadora como deveria. — Serafina suspirou e parecia muito cansada. — Adolescentes são distraídos, são as mães que devem ficar atentos aos seus horários, roupas e outras coisas assim. Sabiam que ele lava suas roupas e as passa, ele mesmo? E como sabe cozinhar, tem sua própria empresa, seu dinheiro, às vezes, temo que ele sinta que é muito independente e não tem que seguir regras, cumprir horários. Ele é tão jovem e já sofreu tanto, apenas quero que seja criança um pouco mais, entendem, inocente um pouco mais... quero cuidar dele um pouco mais antes que cresça... — Disse ela com voz embargada e começou a chorar no fim.

— Ei, não fique assim, Harry ficará bem e só tem 12 anos, temos muito tempo para mimarmos e cuidarmos dele antes que se torne um adulto. Você tem razão, precisamos ser mais efetivos em sua educação e cuidados, Harry está cercado por adultos, mas é obrigado a ser independente e se cuidar sozinho, enquanto isso é bom por um lado, por outro o obriga a crescer rápido demais. — Falc disse suavemente abraçando Serafina. — E concordo que precisamos conversar e nos unirmos sobre sua educação, ele precisa no ver como uma frente de apoio e segurança.

— Eu concordo, prometo que não tomarei decisões sobre ele sem inclui-los e gostaria que me incluíssem também. Além disso, posso lhes contar o que conversamos, assim vocês sabem o que ele sabe, foi uma conversa importante e acredito que Harry estava pronto para essas informações. — Disse Sirius suavemente.

— Sim, eu gostaria de saber, Sirius, por favor. E, Falc, acredito que podemos fazer isso e será bom para ele, crianças se sentem mais protegidas e seguras quando tem adultos cuidando delas, adolescentes também. Elas podem até reclamar de serem vigiados ou controlados, mas preferem isso a indiferença e desatenção. E agora que Harry viverá conosco em definitivo isso será ainda mais importante. — Disse Serafina com voz rouca.

Harry ficou aliviado ao perceber que os adultos se entenderam e pensava que nunca reclamaria de ter pessoas que amavam e cuidavam dele, quando ouviu isso e franziu o cenho. O que?

— Na segunda-feira entrarei com o pedido junto ao Juiz Wood, ele disse que se algo acontecesse ao Harry naquela casa, sua guarda seria definitivamente nossa e ele assinará os papeis antes de Dumbledore possa piscar. — Disse Falc positivamente. — Harry nunca mais terá que voltar a casa dos tios.

— Isso é um alivio...

Harry se afastou voltando para o quarto, sentindo o cansaço o atingir assim como a realidade da situação.

— Isso não é bom. — Sussurrou ao deitar sob as cobertas. — Nada bom, preciso pensar, terei que adiantar meus planos... — Harry ficou deitado por alguns segundos com os olhos fechados e então abriu um sorriso cheio de diversão. — Mas, talvez, isso seja exatamente o que eu preciso para colocar minha ideia em prática, na verdade eu deveria agradecer ao tio Vernon, ou melhor, comprarei um presente ao Dobby, aquele danado. Ah! Ah! Ah!

Seu riso atraiu os adultos que o cercaram e Harry foi sincero ao dizer que fora ao banheiro, o que deixou Serafina contrariada, e que se sentia bem, apenas cansado.

— Harry, você se lembrou do que aconteceu? — Perguntou Sirius suavemente, Harry acenou afirmativamente. — Você poderia nos contar?

Harry suspirou e, depois de tomar as poções e água, contou tudo, sobre Dobby, seu aviso e a correspondência, seu desesperado pedido para que ele não voltasse a Hogwarts.

— Malfoy. — Disse Falc com voz escura e a expressão de Sirius e Serafina também eram furiosas. — Você tem certeza que o elfo não foi enviado por seu dono, Harry? Certeza que ele estava lá por conta própria?

— Sim, Sr. Falc, tenho certeza absoluta. Vocês teriam que conhecê-lo para entender, ele é tão triste e desesperado, tão sofrido, queria poder fazer algo para ajudá-lo, qualquer coisa. — Disse Harry com olhos tristes. — De qualquer forma, me preocupa muito o que Malfoy está planejando para Hogwarts, não tenho um bom pressentimento.

Todos acenaram pensativos e preocupados, tentando descobrir alguma forma de impedir ou proteger, mas nada lhes ocorreu. Harry contou o resto, até o momento em que caiu pelo corrimão e tudo escureceu. Depois, cansado acabou cochilando e quando acordou Sra. Serafina tinha uma sopa que o ajudou a tomar.

— A crianças querem muito visitá-lo, mas se estiver muito cansado, podemos deixar para amanhã. — Ela disse, mas Harry se sentia disposto.

— Apenas gostaria de um banho primeiro. — Disse ele quando tomou o ultimo bocado da sopa saborosa.

— Tem outra coisa... — Ela pareceu hesitar e, quando Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas a questionando com seus olhos verdes, suspirou cansadamente. — Sua tia está aqui e quer vê-lo.

— Tia Petúnia? — Harry estava além de chocado.

— Sim, depois que o enviamos para cá de helicóptero, ela decidiu ir à delegacia ver o marido e saber o que estava acontecendo. — Harry acenou, Serafina havia contado os acontecimentos de quando ele estava inconsciente, inclusive seus ferimentos, enquanto Harry tomava a sopa. Ele ainda não acreditava que andara de helicóptero e dormira o tempo todo. — Ela pediu que trouxéssemos o Dudley conosco, pois não queria levá-lo com ela e sabia que o traríamos para onde você estaria também e, bem, concordamos e seu primo passou a noite aqui. Essa manhã, perto da hora do almoço, Petúnia apareceu e pensamos que ela partiria com o filho, mas ela disse que só sairia depois de ver você.

Harry assentiu, sentindo seu estômago se apertar com uma grande mistura de sentimentos, essa conversa não poderia mais ser adiada, pensou, por mais que quisesse.

— Onde ela está agora? — Perguntou suavemente.

— Eu ofereci o quarto de hospedes e ela aceitou, disse que dormiria um pouco, mas pediu para chamá-la caso você acordasse e pudesse recebê-la. — Sra. Serafina tinha o cenho franzido e mostrava confusão. — Ela está muito estranha, diferente, não sei explicar e não podia mandá-la embora ou que esperasse no carro quando dirigiu desde Surrey até aqui e parecia tão exausta.

Harry apenas acenou sem dizer nada e refletindo sobre como deveria agir. Estava suficientemente lúcido para essa conversa? Preparado? Não, com certeza não e, talvez fosse covardia da sua parte, mas decidiu adiar um pouquinho mais.

— Se a senhora não se importar que ela fique aqui esta noite, Sra. Serafina, acho que prefiro conversar com minha tia amanhã depois do café da manhã. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Não, eu não me importo e se você quiser que eles fiquem durante o fim de semana e para o seu aniversário também, está tudo bem, Harry. — Disse ela e Harry sorriu emocionado, sabia que ela faria esse sacrifício por ele.

— Eu agradeço por isso e por tudo o que a senhora fez e faz por mim, não sei se já lhe disse, mas nunca me senti tão querido e bem cuidado como quando estou nesta casa. — Harry se levantou e a abraçou com força. — Obrigado, Sra. Serafina.

— Oh... Harry, meu querido, eu ainda faço tão pouco, você merece muito mais, todo o amor do mundo. — Disse ela o abraçando e beijando seus cabelos.

Emocionado, Harry, disfarçadamente enxugou as lágrimas do rosto enquanto recolhia suas coisas para um banho, logo Sra. Serafina tomou dele dizendo que não podia fazer esforço, mas quando quis ficar no banheiro enquanto se banhava, Harry foi firme e disse ser desnecessário, assim ela o esperou no quarto.

— Grite se sentir tontura. Ok? — Disse ela ansiosa.

Ele prometeu, mas não foi necessário e logo estava de volta a sua cama com roupas de camas limpas e cheirosas, Harry sorriu se sentindo muito mimado. Seus irmãos vieram, um de cada vez para não o sobrecarregar, Adam o apertou com força e não disse muito. Ayana tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas ficou forte e não chorou, lhe deu muitos beijinhos na cabeça para "sarar mais rápido, Harry". Terry estava pálido e cansado, eles se abraçaram em silencio e seus olhos estavam cheios de perguntas, mas, como sempre, ele respeitou seu momento.

— Prometo contar tudo depois, com Neville e Hermione, assim, só falo uma vez. Não se preocupe, pretendo adiantar meu plano, essa situação precipitou tudo e acredito que até me ajudará. — Disse ele e Terry arregalou os olhos.

— Tem certeza? E está certo que quer fazer isso? Depois de tudo...

— Sim, é o único jeito, Terry. — Harry o interrompeu com firmeza, eles já tinham dado voltas e mais voltas, não tinha outro caminho.

— Ok. É um bom plano, existe algo que eu possa fazer? — Disse Terry sabendo que os próximos dias seriam explosivos.

— Acredito que não, eu te aviso... Bem, meu primo está por aí, certo? — Perguntou Harry e viu seu amigo fechar a expressão.

— Sim. Ele ficou a maior parte do dia no jardim ou na cozinha olhando fazermos os doces e comidas para a festa.

— Você ajudou? — Harry perguntou confuso, lembrava que o amigo não fora recrutado para ajudar.

— Sim, mamãe não pode ajudar e não havia clima para sair com o papai em algum lugar divertido com pensamos, assim todos ajudamos. Hermione, Ayana, elas são melhores amigas agora. — Terry sorriu divertido. — Adam, vovó, vovô e eu. Tia Elizabeth e tio Martin voltaram para Londres para buscar meus primos e suas coisas para o fim de semana e chegaram no fim da tarde. Amanhã o resto da família chega para o almoço e os convidados para a festa ás 15 horas. Tudo está bem organizado, não precisa se preocupar. — Informou Terry e Harry acenou aliviado.

— Isso é bom, não quero estragar ou perder minha primeira festa de aniversário. Bem, eu queria pedir a você que tratasse bem o Duda...

— O que? Pensei que ele não foi legal com você enquanto cresciam? — Terry falou confuso.

— E não era, mas foi como ele foi ensinado, Terry, a verdade é que meu primo é uma vítima, dos pais e da minha presença em sua casa. Você viu como ele está obeso e foi você quem me fez considerar que o Duda estava doente como eu. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Naquele momento não entendi, mas durante esse verão percebi e estou tentando ajudá-lo e se você for legal com ele, Duda perceberá que os bruxos não são monstros assustadores que o machucarão. Não é para virar o melhor amigo dele, até porque esse título é meu, só trate o cara bem.

Terry suspirou e acenou concordando, depois sorriu malicioso.

— Sinto te informar que não é meu melhor amigo.

Harry sorriu também, sabendo que era uma brincadeira e decidiu ir junto:

— Não? Quem é seu melhor amigo, então? Ron Weasley? — Perguntou ele com falsa curiosidade.

— Não, não, Weasley pode ser o seu melhor amigo, o meu é, obviamente, o Zacarias Smith. — Disse Terry seriamente.

Os dois se olharam e depois caíram na gargalhada. Mais tarde, a Sra. Madaki veio lhe trazer um leite quente e um roll de canela.

— Eu sei que é o seu preferido, tem mais amanhã para a festa, mas achei que gostaria de apenas um antes de dormir. — Disse ela docemente e Harry lhe deu um sorriso brilhante, amava roll de canela.

— Obrigado, Sra. Madaki. — Disse ele sincero.

— De nada, querido. — E depois de lhe dar um beijo carinhoso na testa deixou o quarto.

Sonolento depois do leite, Harry ainda recebeu boas noites, do Prof. Bunmi, Sr. Martin e Sra. Elizabeth, Sr. Falc e Sra. Serafina, Sirius foi o último, mas seu padrinho se acomodou na poltrona para vigiar seu sono.

— Não precisa, Sirius, estou bem. — Disse Harry cansadamente.

— Eu sei, mas eu estou onde tenho que estar. Agora durma, amanhã você precisará de muita energia para sua festa. — Disse ele e não admitia discussão.

Harry não iria discutir, gostava de ser mimado um pouco, mas só um pouco, pensou.

— Não consegui me defender sem magia, Sirius, tentei, mas ele era muito forte e me encurralou, depois me agarrou como se eu fosse um saco e meus socos nem lhe fez cócegas. — Harry contou o que mais o incomodou em tudo o que aconteceu.

— Você esperava algo diferente? Depois de duas aulas? Quando ainda está desenvolvendo-se fisicamente, com um adulto que é mais pesado e forte que a maioria dos adultos, imagine uma criança? — Questionou Sirius com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Harry suspirou se sentindo bobo por estar incomodado.

— Acho que tinha essa fantasia de que lhe daria um soco e um chute e o faria chorar feito um bebê. — Disse Harry com um bico, Sirius riu baixinho.

— Bem, pelo que eu soube você lhe deu um choque bem forte e dolorido. — Disse ele com um sorriso malicioso, Harry sorriu lembrando.

— Sim, foi incrível, Sirius, quer dizer, não era uma magia normal. Eu me lembro de fazer magia acidental e minha conexão com minha magia é forte, posso senti-la, controlá-la, mas naquele momento foi como se meu corpo, minha magia se eletrificasse, foi poderoso e meio explosivo. — Contou Harry tentando descrever a sensação.

— Isso nunca aconteceu antes? — Perguntou Sirius curioso.

— Hum... sim, no dia do ritual de purificação lá nas montanhas, quando me conectei com a magia foi diferente, não foi suave ou um sussurro, minha magia pareceu estalar e a eletricidade percorreu minha pele. Tanto aconteceu depois que me esqueci. — Disse Harry e bocejou, sentindo o sono alcançá-lo.

— Tudo bem, vamos pesquisar e descobrir exatamente o que é tudo isso. Agora durma, amanhã é um dia muito especial. — Disse Sirius suavemente e passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos e beijou sua testa.

Harry nunca dormiu, em sua lembrança, com alguém lhe fazendo cafuné, mas descobriu que era muito bom. Na manhã seguinte, Sra. Serafina não permitiu que ele descesse para o café da manhã e o serviu na cama.

— Você precisa repousar para ter energia para a festa ou estará dormindo antes de cortarmos o bolo. — Disse ela ajudando que ele se recostasse melhor nos travesseiros para poder comer.

— Estou me sentindo melhor, Sra. Serafina, tenho certeza que aguentarei a festa. — Disse Harry teimosamente.

— Aguentará se repousar. Coma tudo e daqui uns 10 minutos envio sua tia como me pediu, nada de extrapolar, converse por pouco tempo e depois tire um cochilo. — Disse ela antes de sair do quarto.

Tirar um cochilo? Mas se acabara de acordar, pensou Harry confusamente. Quando sua tia bateu na porta, Harry estava sentado na poltrona perto da janela, nem um pouco interessado em ficar deitado e vulnerável para essa conversa.

— Entre. — Disse ele e respirou fundo.

Petúnia entrou e olhou em volta evitando encará-lo, estava pálida, abatida e parecia estranhamente sem forma, confuso Harry a olhou com mais atenção e percebeu que seus ombros estavam caídos, sua postura menos rígida e empertigada, na verdade, sua tia parecia até mais baixa. Ela se sentou na cadeira e o olhou, mas não em seus olhos, como sempre e apertou as duas mãos no colo, ansiosamente.

— Como está? — Perguntou e Harry suspirou, não ia ser nada fácil.

— Bem. A curandeira da minha escola me visitou ontem e me curou bem rápido, ainda não posso fazer muito esforço, mas serão só por uns dias. — Disse ele calmamente, Petúnia acenou silenciosamente.

O silencio se estendeu e Harry decidiu tomar a iniciativa.

— A senhora pediu para me ver antes de partir com o Duda, assim...

Ela acenou e pigarreou, parecia não apenas ansiosa, mas com dificuldades para encontrar as palavras.

— Eu... Não concordo com o que aconteceu e sei que muitos dirão que foi minha culpa também e foi... eu sei que foi... — Ela suspirou trêmula. — Você é meu sobrinho e minha responsabilidade, seu lugar é comigo, nós dois precisamos da proteção da sua mãe, de Lily... — Sua voz falhou e ela voltou a pigarrear. — E... o que... Vernon fez ou ameaçou fazer e que causou seu acidente foi imperdoável, assim decidi me separar dele. Na verdade, já fiz as minhas malas e do Duda, seu malão está no carro com suas coisas também.

— O que? — Harry sufocou completamente chocado.

— E eu já o avisei, ele está preso, fui a delegacia e lhe disse que nosso casamento acabou. — Ela o olhou em seus olhos por alguns segundos mostrando sinceridade. — Não voltarei atrás, arrumarei uma casa para nós três e você estará seguro. Sei que... sua... os Boots vão querer tirá-lo de mim, mas não quero que isso aconteça, então, vim pedir a você que continue a viver comigo.

Suas palavras saíram entrecortadas e sufocada, como se ela se forçasse a dizê-las ou não tivesse certeza, ou... Não estivesse acostumada a dizer o que sentia de verdade. A questão, pensou Harry, era qual a opção certa. Não que ele não estivesse feliz por sua decisão, nas últimas semanas vinha pensando em como poderia ajudá-la, como fazê-la perceber que Vernon não a merecia, mas se fosse sincero, Harry pensou que isso poderia levar anos e não algumas semanas. O que causara isso? Sua mudança de atitude? A conversa com Dumbledore? Os dois?

— Porque? — Harry questionou firme, ao vê-la confusa especificou. — Porque quer que eu viva com você?

— Por.… por causa da proteção, você sabe como ela é importante para você e protege a mim e ao Duda também. — Disse ela de olhos arregalados.

— Você está terminando o seu casamento de mais de 10 anos, desistindo da sua vida normal e perfeita por causa de uma proteção mágica? A senhora que odeia tudo que tem a ver com magia? Que odeia que eu tenha sido deixado em sua casa? — Harry perguntou em tom duro e descrente.

— Sim, isso mesmo. — Ela disse em tom firme e Harry sentiu a mentira, nem precisava de legilimência.

— Bem, então, não precisa se sacrificar, tia Petúnia, isso não é necessário. — Disse Harry a encarando e viu seus olhos se arregalarem. — A proteção é importante para mim, claro, ainda que não seja garantia de que sobrevirei quando tiver que lutar e matar o assassino dos meus pais. No entanto, nós dois sabemos que para você e Duda, ela não significa nada, assim você pode voltar para sua casa perfeita, no seu bairro perfeito, para seu marido perfeito e continuar com sua vida normal e perfeita.

— O que... Como... — Ela estava pálida e desconcertada.

— Como eu sei? Simples, eu ouvi sua conversa com Dumbledore semanas atrás e ele disse que poderia colocar proteções para você e Duda, alas que impedirão que sejam encontrados ou tocados por qualquer inimigo. — Harry disse suavemente e seus olhos tinham um brilho de triunfo. — E se alguém poderoso como Dumbledore erguer alas em sua casa, acredite, elas os protegerão.

Sua tia olhou para as mãos e parecia confusa ou envergonhada.

— Você ouviu... tudo? — Sussurrou ela com voz sufocada.

— Sim. Cada palavra e verdade. —Harry se levantou e se aproximou para olhar o bosque pela janela, estava cansado de ficar parado.

— Você precisa entender que... — Ela parou procurando as palavras para se justificar, mas não as encontrou. Quando? Petúnia, pensou, quando suas justificativas começaram a parecer desculpas esfarrapadas?

— Eu preciso entender o que tia? Eu preciso entender que o destino foi cruel com a senhora? Que seus pais a decepcionaram? — Harry sentiu a raiva e magoa borbulharem e explodiram para fora dele. — Eu não tenho pais! — Gritou ele. — Eles foram arrancados de mim! Por um idiota egocêntrico e arrogante, um imbecil com mania de grandeza os tirou de mim, para sempre.

Harry tentou controlar a dor e raiva, as lágrimas e respirou fundo.

"Imagine se eu decidisse descontar a minha dor de perdê-los? Imagine se eu decidisse me amargurar, odiar o mundo, me vingar por ser tratado como eu fui enquanto crescia? Imagine se eu decidisse descontar em uma criança o fato de ser trancado em um armário, de passar fome e nunca ser amado pela única família que eu tinha? "

— Por favor... eu... — Sua tia começou a chorar e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Por favor o que? O que você quer de mim? — Harry esperou que ela se acalmasse. — Eu não sei o que quer de mim, mas eu sei que quero lhe dizer que o que você fez foi muito injusto. Eu não tive culpa, minha mãe não teve culpa também e eu não sei como era a relação de vocês, mas ela não merecia seu ódio, sua amargura e desprezo.

— Eu não a odiava... nunca... apenas, era tão injusto, ela tinha tudo...

— Ela está morta! — Gritou Harry furioso. — Ela só viveu e viverá até os 21 anos, apenas e.… foi-se. Ela não tinha tudo, ela tinha tão pouco tempo para viver, se o destino foi cruel em não lhe dar magia, imagine como cruel ele foi para ela. — Harry soluçou de tristeza. — Eu daria qualquer coisa para tê-la aqui, eu daria minha magia, minha vida, assim como ela deu a dela por mim. E se eu pudesse eu lhe daria minha magia também, tia Petúnia e tenho certeza que se minha mãe pudesse, ela também teria lhe dado sua magia para você.

Sua tia soluçou e se encolheu na cadeira, como se desejasse desaparecer, deixar de ouvir as verdades que tornavam sua amargura ainda mais mesquinha e tola.

— Eu não conseguia ver.… eu... — Ela soluçou arrependida.

— E o que mudou? Porque? Porque decidiu não me amar mais? — Harry perguntou magoado. — Eu me lembro e eu ouvi você dizer ao diretor, você me amou, cuidou de mim, me abraçou, me consolou quando a dor e as saudades dos meus pais não me deixavam dormir à noite. — Harry foi na direção dela e segurou seu rosto suavemente, até que seus olhos se encontrassem. — Me olhe em meus olhos, sou eu, não Lily, apenas eu, Harry, me diz a verdade. Por que deixou de me amar?

— Oh... não, Deus, eu nunca deixei de amá-lo... nunca, nem por um segundo... — Ela soluçou mais forte e Harry a abraçou com força.

— Eu estou aqui, tia Petúnia, seu Harry está aqui, porque não podia mais me amar... porque... — Disse ele tristemente.

Ela o abraçou com força e o puxou para o seu colo, o lembrou de sua visão, sentado em seu colo com seus braços ao seu redor, sem poder controlar a tristeza, Harry chorou de saudades do colo de mãe que substituiu o colo da sua mãe, pelo menos por um tempo. Os dois se apertaram e choraram, sua tia disse algumas palavras e, depois de um tempo, Harry entendeu.

— Me perdoa..., por favor, me perdoa...

Suspirando, Harry saiu de seu colo e se afastou até a janela limpando as lágrimas do rosto, o problema não era perdoá-la e sim entender, ele precisava entender.

— Antes de te perdoar, preciso entender, eu sei que você me protegeu de Vernon, sei que me amava antes e em algum momento isso mudou. Mesmo que não haja uma explicação coerente, ainda quero ouvir uma. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Eu... Não é que não quero me explicar, a verdade, é que não sei porque agi como agi, eu... Sempre me senti menos, não estou tentando me justificar, apenas...

Harry acenou entendendo e a encarou, ela o olhou nos olhos e era sincera.

— Eu tentei construir cada aspecto da minha vida longe da magia porque era muito doloroso, não era apenas inveja e ciúme, doía profundamente não poder ser uma bruxa também. Meus pais... não foi intencional, acredito, mas eles me faziam sentir inferior, menos. Quando fui para a faculdade e conheci o Vernon com 19 anos, nossa, ele parecia perfeito, tinha todas as qualidades que eu admirava. — Petúnia suspirou e com um lenço enxugou o rosto e os olhos. — Não é diferente do que acontece com todas as jovens, mas então meus pais morreram e foi horrível, Lily e eu não éramos próximas, mas, quando ela se foi, percebi que só tinha o Vernon com quem contar. Eu tinha duas crianças, não trabalhava, Vernon investiu minha herança e perdeu todo o dinheiro, eu ainda o amava também nesse ponto. Eu também amava você e o tratava como um filho, mas Vernon, quando ele o viu fazendo magia, queria espancá-lo para tirar a magia de você, sufocá-la. Eu não aceitei e nossa vida se tornou um inferno, brigas e mais brigas, percebi que ia perdê-lo e fiquei apavorada, tive a ideia de afastá-lo da família. Se o mantivesse isolado e não lhe desse atenção ou carinho isso o contentaria, mas nada nunca o contentava, depois de um tempo ele o queria no armário, eu aceitei, depois trabalhando por seu sustento, eu aceitei, depois trancado por uma punição sem sentido, depois mesmo que você ajudasse na casa ainda não merecia muita comida. — Petúnia parecia envergonhada e o encarou parecendo perdida e sincera. — Eu não sei porque fui concordando e concordando, aceitando, eu parecia paralisada, presa como se não houvesse uma saída... E, me forcei a não mostrar sentimentos por você, a não me importar e nem o olhava se pudesse e nunca nos olhos... Seus olhos, a primeira vez que chamei Lily de anormal, ela me olhou com esses grandes olhos verdes cheios de magoa e confusão. Você me olhou assim quando comecei a te tratar com indiferença, confusão, magoa, por um tempo você ficou perdido, por minha culpa.

— Como assim? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Quando o Vernon não estava em casa eu te tratava bem e o Duda me imitava, quando ele chegava, eu mudava de atitude, mas vocês dois não entendiam e continuavam do mesmo jeito. Duda sempre contava o que fizemos e Vernon percebia, brigávamos de novo e ele insistia que não queria seu filho amigo...

— De um maluco, eu sei. — Harry olhou pensativo para ela. — Você não mimou o Duda demais para me fazer sentir mal, inferior ou se vingar, você o mimou porque não queria que ele se sentisse mal quando descobrisse não ser um bruxo.

— Sim, eu... jamais me vingaria em você... Quando chegou para mim, Deus, era o bebê mais doce, meu docinho, era como te chamava. Mesmo que uma parte de mim não queria, porque não queria nada mágico em minha vida, não pude não o amar. — Ela encerrou e parecia muito triste e cansada. — Não sei se isso é suficiente de uma explicação, mas é a única que eu tenho.

— Eu tenho outra. — Harry disse e se aproximando parou na sua frente e voltou a segurar seu rosto carinhosamente até que seus olhos se encontrassem. — Acredito que a senhora ficou presa nesse casamento, nessa situação, porque se sentia perdida e porque não se sentia forte. A senhora se sentia fraca, não acreditava em si mesma para cuidar de dois bebês sozinha e não percebia que Vernon nunca a mereceu. Ele é um homem horrível, mas sua autoestima baixa a impediam de acreditar que a senhora merecia alguém melhor. A senhora tem que parar de duvidar de si mesma e se dar conta que não está sozinha, tem o Duda e a mim também.

— Oh... meu menino doce, tão amoroso, como pode ainda me perdoar depois de tudo, da minha covardia e fraqueza... — Seus olhos de encheram de lágrimas outra vez.

— Simples, eu te perdoo porque eu te amo, de verdade... — Sussurrou ele sincero.

— Oh... — Ela o abraçou de novo bem forte e chorou baixinho. — Também te amo, meu docinho, me perdoe, perdoe a tia Petúnia.

Quando eles se acalmaram, Harry se sentou na poltrona se sentindo cansado, mas ainda tinha duas coisas importantes para conversarem.

— O que fez você mudar agora, tia? E decidir se afastar de Vernon? Foi Dumbledore?

— Talvez ele tenha sido o meio. O começo foi você, quando chegou da escola, nossa, tão forte, inteligente e decidido. Eu o admirei e percebi que você poderia ter sido assim antes se eu... se não tivéssemos feito o que fizemos. É difícil quando nossos erros são apontados na nossa cara e foi isso o que Dumbledore fez, não tinha como fugir das verdades. E enquanto isso você continuava falando sobre sua nova família e as coisas que fazia e aprendia, tão vivo e doce, me lembrou meu garotinho de antes. — Petúnia suspirou e seu rosto ficou pálido. — E então na sexta-feira à noite, foi o fim, percebi que estava tentando segurar duas cordas que me puxavam para lados diferentes e que precisava soltar uma, achei que seria uma escolha impossível, mas foi incrivelmente fácil e libertador. — Petúnia então explicou suas percepções, a reação de Duda e sua conversa com Vernon.

— Duda fez isso? — Harry não poderia estar mais surpreso.

— Sim, eu conversei com ele, Harry, pensei que estaria se sentindo culpado com a prisão do Vernon, expliquei que não vamos mais voltar para o número 4 e morar com seu pai. — Petúnia mostrou preocupação. — Não sei, ele reagiu estranhamente, disse que tudo bem e que espera que seu pai não fique preso por muito tempo.

Harry acenou confuso, talvez seu primo só não conseguiu expressar o que sentia.

— Talvez mais tarde eu consiga falar com ele, antes de partirem. — Disse ele pensativo.

— Partimos? Isso quer dizer que não virá conosco? — Sua tia parecia muito desapontada e seu olhos brilharam de lágrimas.

— Não, por enquanto, mas ainda quero viver com a senhora, se realmente quer isso. — Disse ele sincero e esperando que a magia aceitasse isso.

— Eu quero com certeza, mas... não entendo...

— É uma longa história, mas preciso e, isso é muito importante, que a senhora não conte a ninguém que vai se separar do Vernon e peça ao Duda para não contar também. — Disse Harry com sua cabeça voando em todas as direções.

— Ok, mas se eles não souberem, tomarão a sua guarda em definitivo. — Apontou ela preocupada.

— Sim, mas eu tenho um plano, é difícil explicar tudo, mas em resumo, Dumbledore tem o controle da minha herança mágica...

— O que?

— Sim e, acredite, isso me irrita além do que posso expressar. Dumbledore anulou o testamento dos meus pais e se fez meu tutor legal, assumindo o controle sobre tudo. — Harry então sorriu com diversão. — Mas eu tenho um plano para mudar isso e preciso de sua ajuda, tia.

— Ele anulou a vontade da Lily? Eu já não gostava dele, agora... Ok, se é um plano contra aquele narigudo bunda magra, estou dentro. — Disse ela com firmeza.

 **NA: Espero que gostem das Reviravoltas! Se gostarem ou não, revisem e me contem, é um grande incentivo e me ajuda a escrever melhor. Além de aquecerem meu coração. Até mais, Tania**


	43. Sem Máscaras?

Capítulo 42

Harry não conseguiu se impedir de soltar uma gargalhada com suas palavras e sua tia também sorriu meio tímida, ele não se lembrava de vê-la sorrindo assim, nunca.

— Esse é um bom nome, Operação Narigudo Bunda Magra. — Harry riu divertido, sabia que Terry adoraria o nome.

— Bem, e o que é esse plano? E o que você precisa que eu faça? — Perguntou sua tia curiosa.

— Não tenho como te explicar tudo, mas preciso que a senhora parta sem contar a ninguém que pretende se separar do Vernon. E, se Dumbledore a procurar ou escrever, diga-lhe que está disposta a me ter em sua casa ainda, que isso não mudou, mas se, se encontrarem pessoalmente e precisar mentir, não o olhe nos olhos, tia, ele poderá perceber a mentira, mas não captará a verdade em sua mente. — Harry explicou, tentando pensar em tudo, mas estava se sentindo cansado e sua mente não parecia querer se concentrar, sem poder se conter, bocejou e percebeu que aquele cochilo era bem-vindo agora.

— Oh... o que estou fazendo, você precisa descansar, não pode conversar por tanto tempo e, todas essas emoções, depois de uma concussão. — Disse tia Petúnia ao se levantar e o ajudar a deitar na cama e cobri-lo.

— Estou bem, apenas cansado. — Disse Harry baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, você descanse e se recupere, farei o que me pediu e o melhor é voltar para o número 4, se Dumbledore me procurar, será lá e se eu tiver partido entenderá que estou deixando o Vernon. — Disse ela suavemente se sentando na cama.

— Ok, isso é bom, mas se o Vernon aparecer e tentar alguma coisa ou te ameaçar não precisa ficar, tia, meu plano estará terminado até segunda-feira, terça no máximo. Além disso... a senhora deveria procurar um advogado... antes de mais nada e.… se aconselhar sobre as questões legais e financeiras. — Harry suspirou cansadamente e fechou os olhos. — Não se esqueça que... vocês terão que discutir a guarda do Duda e dividir o dinheiro... a casa...

E ele estava dormindo, Petúnia alisou seus cabelos sempre para todos os lados suavemente e beijou sua testa com carinho.

— Ok, você está certo, meu docinho, sempre tão inteligente. Cuidarei de tudo, descanse e tenha uma boa festa de aniversário, você merece. — Disse ela suavemente.

Em meia hora Petúnia e Duda estavam na estrada, Serafina ofereceu que ficassem para a festa e, enquanto ela sabia que Harry não se importaria, Petúnia tinha consciência que o clima da festa seria estranho com a presença deles. Além disso, pensou, isso poderia pôr em risco os planos do sobrinho. Assim, depois de tirar o malão do carro e entregar a Serafina, que deu a Duda vários doces e lanches da festa, eles partiram.

— Nós ficaremos em um hotel, mamãe? — Perguntou Duda.

— Não, voltaremos ao número 4. — Informou ela.

— O que? Mas, pensei... — Duda estava confuso.

— Eu sei, mas Harry tem alguns planos, são importantes e por isso não podemos deixar ninguém saber que pretendo deixar seu pai. Eu sei que é confuso, mas será apenas por alguns dias, enquanto isso procurarei um advogado e tentarei encontrar uma casa para nós três. Ok? — Disse ela carinhosamente.

Ele acenou, hesitante a olhou e abriu a boca algumas vezes até conseguir expressar seus pensamentos.

— Eu não quero que nada ruim aconteça ao meu pai, apenas... Não quero que ele machuque o Harry de novo. — Disse ele e fungou baixinho constrangido.

Petúnia apertou o volante com força e acenou.

— Eu não permitirei que isso aconteça de novo, prometo, Duda.

Suas palavras o tranquilizaram e Duda suspirou olhando para a paisagem bonita pela janela. Ainda se sentia muito perdido e não entendia porque sentiu vontade de defender seu primo, mas, a verdade é que neste verão ele descobriu muitas coisas. Primeiro, seu antes odiado primo era um garoto legal que se preocupava com ele, até mentiu para ajudá-lo, ainda que na época Duda não viu isso como ajuda. Então, ele descobriu que o motivo do ódio do seu pai e que lhe foi ensinado desde que se lembrava era... Bem, não era nada demais, seus tios eram heróis de guerra, não bandidos e qual o problema em ser um bruxo? Essa confusão sobre o que aprendera dos pais a vida toda e o que parecia ser o certo agora, lhe deram dores de cabeça, Duda não sabia o que pensar, mas, então, seu primo caíra pelo corrimão bem na sua frente. Duda estava a poucos mais de 2 metros, mas foi muito lento e não conseguiu agarrá-lo, seu grito de dor e a cabeça batendo no chão seriam sons que ele nunca esqueceria. E todo o sangue... Deus, tivera certeza que o primo estava morto, tão pequeno e magro, caído no chão e seu pai nem um pouco preocupado, quase satisfeito... E, de repente, Duda entendeu o que seu primo quis dizer sobre ser covardia ele machucar as crianças menores. Como podia seu pai machucar uma criança e ainda rir, lhe embrulhara o estômago ao entender que seu pai queria que ele fosse assim também, era por isso que o premiava quando socava o primo. Duda ainda estava muito confuso, mas uma coisa ele tinha certeza, não queria ser como seu pai.

Quando Harry acordou estava bem descansado, mas ainda foi servido um almoço leve na cama, ele não gostou e esperava que a hora da festa chegasse logo para poder deixar o quarto. Depois do almoço pediu para falar com o Sr. Falc, Sra. Serafina e Sirius, precisava colocar seu plano em movimento e sentia que depois da festa talvez sua mente estivesse muito cansada para se concentrar em todos os detalhes.

— Está tudo bem, Harry? — Perguntou Sirius preocupado. — A conversa com sua tia não foi bem?

— Ela não quis ficar para a festa, Harry, eu a convidei, mas Petúnia disse que precisava voltar para casa. — Informou Serafina e Harry acenou.

— Ela não ficaria, ainda mais porque sabe que sua presença criaria um clima constrangedor. E sim, nossa conversa correu bem, mas prefiro não falar sobre isso agora. — Harry respirou fundo e os olhou com atenção. — Vocês se lembram que eu disse que tinha um plano para retomar o controle da minha herança mágica? Nos livrarmos do controle de Dumbledore de uma vez e sem ter que esperar o fim do processo sobre a anulação do testamento?

— Sim, quer dizer, você disse que tinha uma ideia e entrar com o pedido de cancelamento da anulação o ajudaria. — Disse Falc curioso.

— Bem, minha ideia me fez formular um plano e tenho que colocar em prática agora, não tem como adiar mais e preciso da ajuda de vocês. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Ok, tenho certeza que todos estamos dispostos a ajudar, Harry, mas estamos curiosos também sobre esse seu plano. — Disse Sirius.

— Antes de eu explicar o que posso, Sr. Falc, o senhor deu entrada no processo? — Perguntou Harry ansioso.

— Sim e, bem, seria um presente para mais tarde durante a festa, mas acredito que você precisa dessa informação. — Falc sorriu animadamente. — O Juiz julgou procedente o nosso pedido de cancelamento da anulação, Harry, agora daremos prosseguimento ao processo e acredito que em alguns meses teremos o resultado.

Harry sorriu animadamente, isso só tornava tudo ainda mais perfeito para o seu plano.

— Isso é ótimo, Sr. Falc! — Exclamou Harry e só não se levantou para comemorar porque não queria contrariar a Sra. Serafina.

— Sim, é muito bom e acredito que o processo será favorável ao nosso pedido, Harry, assim se você tiver paciência para esperar alguns meses, talvez seu plano nem será necessário. — Disse Falc sensato.

— Não tenho nenhuma paciência quando se trata de Dumbledore controlar minha vida, minha herança e muito menos a GER, não Sr. Falc, não correrei o risco. Além disso, o narigudo bunda magra me deve e estou muito ansioso para cobrar essa dívida. — Disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso que deixaria seu pai orgulhoso.

Houve um silencio estranho, mas logo Sirius rugiu de tanto rir, Falc o acompanhou mais discretamente e Serafina tentou chamar sua atenção ainda que segurasse o riso e tivesse seus olhos brilhando de diversão.

— Ok, ok, se é para voltar para o narigudo..., ok, Serafina, para o Dumbledore, eu estou dentro não me importa seu plano. — Disse Sirius tentando controlar o riso.

— Você não deveria dizer isso antes de ouvir o plano, Sirius. — Disse Serafina mais séria.

— Ninguém ouvirá meu plano, preciso que confiem em mim e ajam naturalmente, se souberem minhas ideias poderão colocar tudo a perder. — Disse Harry firmemente.

Isso deixou todos sérios e Harry os encarou com segurança.

— Harry, tenho certeza que todos somos bons atores e razoáveis oclumentes, mesmo contra Dumbledore. — Disse Falc, finalmente.

— Eu sei e.… não é falta de confiança em suas habilidades, apenas que, bem, preciso que suas reações sejam sinceras, verdadeiras como, por exemplo, Sr. Falc gostaria que o senhor escrevesse uma carta ao diretor informando sobre o incidente da casa dos meus tios... — Essas palavras causaram exclamações de surpresa dos três adultos, mas Harry continuou. — E o informe que pretende entrar com o pedido de guarda definitiva amanhã de manhã e que nunca mais voltarei ao número 4.

— O que!? — Foi Serafina quem exclamou.

— A pancada na cabeça o fez perder o juízo? — Esse foi Sirius.

— Harry! Não podemos fazer isso, temos a chance de conseguir a assinatura do Juiz Wood em poucas horas amanhã, sem interferências e você nunca terá que voltar para aquela casa. — Esse foi Falc que parecia completamente surpreendido.

— Exatamente isso. — Disse Harry satisfeito, os adultos o olharam como se ele realmente fosse insano.

— Exatamente isso o que? — Sirius perguntou começando a temer pela saúde mental de seu afilhado.

— Exatamente essa a reação que eu preciso e quero quando finalizar meu plano. — Disse Harry exasperado. — Surpresa, choque, indignação, raiva e a cereja no topo do bolo, Sirius me chamando de louco

O três o olharam com expressões idênticas de espanto, as bocas abertas e Harry se segurou para não rir, sabendo que para ter seus apoios precisava manter a seriedade. Finalmente, Sirius se defendeu.

— Eu não o chamei de louco, apenas perguntei se a concussão está afetando seu juízo, mas... — Ele suspirou acenando. — Ok, entendi seu ponto.

— Eu também e imagino que esse exemplo não é verdadeiro. — Disse Falc o olhando com atenção, mas ao ver sua expressão se mostrou confuso. — Harry... essa é a chance de não ter que voltar para aquela casa, sei que valoriza a proteção de sua mãe, mas não podemos permitir que volte a viver com aquele homem depois do que aconteceu. Você entende?

— Sr. Falc, preciso que vocês todos confiem em mim. Por favor? Eu não estou sendo tolo ou irresponsável e no fim as coisas irão se resolver se o meu plano der certo, mas preciso deixá-los no escuro. — Harry os olhou intensamente. — E preciso que façam algumas coisas importantes, primeiro ajam naturalmente, não existe plano nenhum.

— Bem, isso não é tão difícil já que não sabemos nada mesmo... E, claramente, essa é sua intenção. — Disse Serafina entendendo melhor e acenando.

— Exato. Sr. Falc, o senhor teve uma boa conversa com Dumbledore depois da audiência de guarda e ele mostrou que concordava que minha segurança é o mais importante, agradeceu sua atitude e tudo mais. Nós sabemos que é tudo falso, mas ele não sabe que sabemos disso, assim o senhor escreverá uma carta como alguém que acredita que os dois estão do mesmo lado. — Harry explicou calmamente. — É importante que Dumbledore acredite que o senhor o avisou porque acredita que ele concordará totalmente com minha saída definitiva da casa dos meus tios, que ele não ousaria lutar ou impedir que vocês obtenham a minha guarda definitiva depois do que aconteceu.

— Ok, imagino que seu objetivo é que ele não desconfie que a carta tem outro propósito, a questão é qual o seu propósito? — Perguntou ele curioso.

— Meu propósito se tornará claro em sua resposta, não direi qual é porque não quero contaminar suas palavras, mas, assim que a carta dele chegar, o senhor me avise e saberemos se meu plano pode ter prosseguimento. — Harry falou tentado pensar em tudo, mas sua mente parecia estranhamente mais lenta, maldita concussão, pensou. — Ah, preciso que o senhor escreva agora mesmo, o mais rápido possível e se a reposta dele não chegar até amanhã de manhã, adie entrar com o pedido da minha guarda junto ao Juiz Wood.

— Adie até quando? Harry, não estou entendendo nada. — Falc o olhou confuso, Serafina preocupada, Sirius pensativo.

— Isso é bom, não é para vocês entenderem, por favor, depois tudo ficará claro. Confiem em mim? — Harry pediu meio implorando, seus grandes olhos verdes eram muito difíceis de resistir e os três acenaram concordando.

Harry suspirou de alívio, precisava da ajuda e apoio dos três ou seu plano não poderia nem começar. Sr. Falc escreveu a carta e, antes de enviar, Harry a leu e acenou.

— Sim, é exatamente isso e lembre-se que em algum momento sua indignação por ele não manter a sinceridade dessas palavras será necessária, Sr. Falc. Nós sabemos que Dumbledore lutará, mas ele não pode saber que o senhor nunca acreditou nele, precisará agir como um homem cuja fé foi traída. — Apontou Harry e ele acenou antes de enviar a carta por King.

Harry podia perceber que os adultos estavam preocupados e, enquanto agradecia suas preocupações e amor, ele precisava retomar o controle de sua vida, sua herança. Claro, ele teria cuidadores que ainda controlariam tudo, mas eram pessoas em quem confiava, em Dumbledore, ele não tinha a menor confiança.

Depois disso a hora da festa se precipitou rapidamente e Harry se viu em frente ao espelho tentando arrumar o cabelo como antes sem sucesso. Os médicos cortaram e rasparam seus cabelos na área do corte e sua magia o fizera crescer, mas ele voltara a como estava antes do corte de cabelo que a Sra. Madaki lhe deu em dezembro. Teria que pedir um novo corte, pensou Harry, pelo menos até conseguir controlar esse poder e ajustar por si mesmo. Ele também observou que seu rosto ainda estava meio pálido, mas, fora isso, se sentia e parecia normal com se nada tivesse acontecido. Querendo estar bem em sua primeira festa de aniversário, Harry vestiu uma calça jeans preta desbotada, a bota de couro de cano baixo, uma camisa verde escura e a jaqueta preta de couro de vaca. Estava moderno e rebelde como ele gostava.

Quando desceu as escadas sentiu alívio, estava cansado de ficar preso em seu quarto, passara muitas horas trancado em seu armário enquanto crescia e fora o suficiente de confinamento para toda a vida em sua opinião. Harry foi para o jardim e sorriu para a decoração azul e vermelha, havia faixas de feliz aniversário para ele e Neville, uma grande mesa com comida e doces, mesas menores com cadeiras para os convidados se sentarem e uma mesa redonda maior para Harry e todos os amigos. Era tudo tão bonito que Harry sorriu maravilhado como uma criança pequena. Se encontrando com seus irmãos, ele foi orientado por Serafina a ficar sentado e não se importou, pois estava em sua primeira festa de aniversário e não trancado, assim poderia ficar sentado o dia todo.

Poucos depois Neville chegou sorridente e sozinho, sua avó também não viria, ele contou.

— Ela acordou com uma leve dor de cabeça e disse que uma festa cheia de crianças barulhentas é a última coisa que precisa. — Informou ele dando de ombros.

Harry sorriu para Ayana e Adam que corriam pelo jardim com Chester Junior, Tianna e Marvel rindo, gritando e pensou que a avó de Neville não teria gostado disso nem um pouco.

Logo depois o Sr. Falc chegou trazendo seus amigos trouxas, eles combinaram de chegar a um ponto em comum, o Caldeirão Furado e depois seriam ensinados a flu no endereço do Chalé. Harry cumprimentou Mandy, Lisa e Anthony com abraços e se sentaram na grande mesa para conversarem. Os presentes foram entregues e Neville levou os dele e os do Harry para as mesas preparadas para isso. Harry já tinha colocado seu presente ao amigo na mesa dele. Penny chegou logo depois e eles se afastaram para conversarem em particular.

— Como você está, Penny? E a GER?

— Oh, Harry, eu estou ótima, nunca me senti tão feliz e trabalhei tanto. Tenho aprendido tantas coisas novas todos os dias e o Sr. Edgar é incansável, quer dizer, além de estruturar a GER, ele está trabalhando nas reconstruções das Fábricas Blacks. — Penny informou sorridente e admirada. — Eles formaram uma ótima equipe para gerenciar as fábricas diretamente, mas ele ainda participa e está atento a tudo. E você ficará feliz em saber que temos alguns novos diretores de Divisão escolhidos.

— Verdade!? — Harry exclamou animado e desejou conhecê-los, não gostava de ter funcionários e não saber nada sobre eles.

— Sim, Harry, essa semana foi muito intensa, entrevistamos vários possíveis candidatos, além de possíveis associados, são pessoas tão incríveis. Será maravilhoso ajudar todas elas a terem mais segurança e trabalharem com a dignidade merecida. — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Isso é bom, Penny. Escute, Hermione está ansiosa para te ver e te encher de perguntas, mas sejam discretas e mais importante, tentem se divertir, afinal hoje é dia de festa e não de trabalho. — Disse Harry, lhe dando um aviso justo.

Hermione chegou logo depois com seus pais, eles vieram de trem. Sra. Jean e Sr. Norton eram muito divertidos e inteligentes, Harry ficou feliz em conhecê-los e pode encontrar semelhanças dos dois em sua amiga. Hermione, assim que cumprimentou Harry e teve certeza que estava bem, correu até Penny e as duas começaram uma conversa animada e sussurrante. Morag e Padma vieram de flu direto de suas casas e Harry logo se viu cercado pela conversa e risos animados dos amigos que contaram sobre suas férias e a ansiedade para voltarem à Hogwarts. Apenas os gêmeos estavam faltando de seus amigos e Harry esperava que eles viessem, estava ansioso para lhes apresentar um novo projeto.

Na toca, como sempre que precisavam sair para algum lugar, os Weasleys estavam atrasados. Ginny empoleirada sobre a mesa observou com diversão enquanto sua mãe se movia em volta dos gêmeos alisando suas roupas, ajeitando seus cabelos e dando mil recomendações para serem educados.

— Mãe! — Gritou Fred, finalmente, exasperado. — Já estamos atrasados!

— É mãe, não queremos chegar atrasados demais, isso não seria educado também. — Apontou George espertamente.

— Oh, sim, você está certo, Fred. — Disse sua mãe ansiosamente e errando os gêmeos como sempre. — Vão e sejam educados, nada de piadas e brincadeiras. Espero que eles não se ofendam que vocês estão levando um presente só para cada aniversariante.

— Tenho certeza que o Harry não se importará, mamãe, aposto que ele só quer os amigos em sua festa. — Disse Ginny sorrindo.

Ginny se segurou para não rir quando os gêmeos prometeram mais uma vez se comportarem e serem educados antes de seguirem para a sala para usarem o flu.

— Você poderia parar de agir como o conhecesse, sabe. — Disse Ron de mal humor.

A dias seu irmão estava assim, Ginny até o entendia um pouco, quer dizer, ela adoraria ir na festa de aniversário de Harry Potter, mas sabia que seria uma bobagem esperar ser convidada quando eles não se conheciam. No caso de Ron, ele o conhecia, mas não eram amigos e, diante do convite aos gêmeos, Ginny chegara a conclusão que a festa seria apenas para os amigos de Harry e Neville, já que era uma festa dupla.

— Eu posso não o conhecer, mas pelo que diz os seus livros e o que os gêmeos contaram, Harry é um garoto muito legal e foi você quem agiu como um idiota e não se tornou amigo dele. — Disse ela com firmeza, estava cansada de seu bico.

— Os gêmeos poderiam ao menos ter me contado que eles eram amigos e o que fizeram juntos, quer dizer, eu entendo eles quererem manter segredo da mãe e do pai, mas por que ficam fazendo mistério comigo? — Disse Ron cruzando os braços como sempre irritado de nunca ser incluído nas aventuras dos irmãos mais velhos.

— Eles já disseram porque, Ron, você é que não quer entender. — Disse Ginny exasperada. — Eles prometeram não contar a ninguém.

— Eu não sou ninguém, sou o irmão deles, não Harry Potter... — Ron disse e depois corou envergonhado por sua demonstração de ciúmes infantil e saiu resmungando.

Ginny suspirou e ainda sentada em posição de lótus na mesa da cozinha continuou a costurar os uniformes velhos dos irmãos. Sua mãe disse que não teriam dinheiro para comprar vestes escolares para ela, nem mesmo usadas. O Ministério estava cortando gastos e diminuíra o salário do seu pai, assim o orçamento da família estava mais apertado do que nunca. Por isso Ginny e sua mãe estavam encurtando as barras das vestes usadas para servir nela, ela não se importava com vestes e livros usados, mas teria sido bom ter conseguido ao menos uma varinha nova, teria que usar a da sua tia-avó mesmo.

— Ah, Ginny, que bom que está aí, vamos continuar e desça da mesa, mocinha, isso não é nada educado. — Disse sua mãe se sentando na cadeira e retomando a costura.

— Ok. — Disse ela suspirando.

Para sua mãe nada divertido era educado ou algo que uma menina deveria fazer, pensou Ginny segurando uma careta e se sentou na cadeira.

— Oh, estou tão ansiosa, os gêmeos em uma festa sem que eu esteja lá para controlá-los, espero que eles não explodam tudo e nos envergonhe. — Disse ela nervosamente. — E não entendo porque esconderam que eram amigos de Harry Potter, foi a maior surpresa a chegada dos convites.

Ginny não disse nada, pois se lembrava bem que, quando os convites chegaram na terça-feira à noite, causaram uma grande confusão. Sua mãe achou que era uma piada dos gêmeos e escreveu a Sra. Boot para confirmar o convite e a festa. Depois ela ficou zangada por eles não contarem serem amigos de Harry Potter e por fim disse que não podiam ir porque não tinham dinheiro para cada gêmeo dar um presente para cada aniversariante. Isso somava 4 presentes e a situação da família não permitia.

Seus irmãos ficaram muito zangados com todo o processo, deu para perceber que ficaram magoados por a mãe duvidarem deles, lembrou Ginny, mas o pior foi quando disse que eles não iriam à festa. Os gritos da discussão reverberaram pela toca e, por fim, seu pai sempre conciliador sugeriu a compra de um presente para cada um dos aniversariantes que seria dado pelos gêmeos. E que sua mãe acrescentaria uns doces caseiros ao presente simples e, finalmente, sua mãe concordou e tudo se resolveu. Ginny até, de bom grado, a ajudou a preparar os fudges caseiros e tortinhas de abóboras que os gêmeos levariam. Seus irmãos não pareciam completamente animados, mas aceitaram, Ginny os questionou porque não usavam o dinheiro deles para o presente, mas Fred respondeu mal-humorado.

— Ficou louca? Se mamãe descobrir que temos essa grana vai querer saber porque, contaremos que não fizemos nada errado e que prometemos não contar, mas duvido que ela acredite em nós. Seria capaz de pensar que roubamos. — Disse ele tentando esconder a mágoa.

— E pior, ela tomaria o dinheiro e ainda nos colocaria de castigo o resto do verão, então não, obrigada. Além disso, Neville adora Herbologia e compramos um livro legal sobre o assunto e para o Harry, bem, achamos que uma luva extra de apanhador não lhe faria mal. — Explicou George.

Ginny entendeu e não discutiu porque tinha a impressão de que seus irmãos estavam certos e...

— Ai! — Exclamou ao furar o dedo com a agulha, levando-o a boca, chupou o sangue com uma careta.

Se pelo menos pudesse usar a varinha, mas sua mãe não permitia porque o Ministério proibia que menores fizessem magia fora da escola.

— Preste mais atenção, Ginny. — Disse sua mãe e ela apenas assentiu, tentando se concentrar na costura da bainha e não na festa onde George e Fred deveriam estar se divertindo muito agora.

Com a chegada de George e Fred a festa ficou mais alta e barulhenta, havia música, todos comiam e bebiam, Neville se soltou da sua timidez e riu divertidamente das piadas, até fazendo algumas que provocaram gargalhadas. Harry foi puxado pelos gêmeos de lado que agradeceram as vassouras e explicaram meio corados sobre os presentes.

— Isso não importa, o importante é vocês estarem aqui, mesmo se não tivessem trazido presente algum. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Tenho certeza que Neville pensa igual, então, parem de se preocupar e agradeçam a sua mão e irmã pelos doces, tenho certeza que estarão deliciosos.

— Valeu, Harry. — Disse George e Fred acenou.

— Escuta, quero falar com vocês mais tarde sobre um novo projeto, se estiverem interessados. — Disse Harry baixinho.

— Um novo projeto para você, meu amigo?

— E um lucrativo, aposto? O que você pensa, George? — Disse Fred, os dois se olharam e sorriram divertidos.

— Estamos dentro! — Responderam juntos e Harry riu.

Depois ele conversou discretamente com Serafina e pediu para não abrirem os presentes na frente dos convidados, ela ficou curiosa, mas aceitou sem problemas e disse que eles poderiam abrir e enviar um pequeno cartão de agradecimento depois. Harry concordou e conversando com Neville, seu amigo acenou aceitando sem problemas.

Depois disso a festa continuou com muita animação, as crianças, os Boots, Madakis e os Grangers dançaram, comeram, beberam e brincaram. Harry explicou aos amigos que caíra e batera a cabeça, por isso tinha que ficar sentado e descansando, alguns olharam confusos e curiosos, mas pareceram perceber que não deviam perguntar. Penny foi uma exceção e Harry resumiu o que aconteceu, isso provocou algumas lágrimas e um grande abraço da amiga que sabia sobre sua infância nos Dursleys.

— Espero que ele fique preso para o resto da vida. — Disse ela veementemente.

— Isso seria incrível, mas alguns anos já me deixaria contente, quero ver como ele se sentirá de ficar trancado em um espaço apertado. — Disse Harry e logo Sirius se sentou ao seu lado para conversarem e Penny os deixou.

— Está se divertindo? — Disse ele lhe entregando mais bebida e comida.

— Muito. — Harry sorriu e depois de tomar um gole de cerveja amanteigada, perguntou. — Você não quis convidar os Tonks?

— Eu até gostaria em outras circunstâncias. — Disse Sirius dando de ombros. — Você ainda não os conhece e eu estou meio afastado deles, assim uma festa dessa não me pareceu o ideal, hoje é sobre você e Neville, é para vocês se divertirem sem dramas. Depois podemos marcar algo, talvez um churrasco e convidá-los, quero que você encontre Maria, Vance e Remus também, eles estão ansiosos para conhecê-lo.

Harry acenou, seu padrinho estava certo, um churrasco com menos convidados seria o ideal.

— Você já se acertou com Remus? — Perguntou curioso.

— Eu o desculpei, mas ainda tenho dificuldades de confiar nele... — Sirius o olhou pensativo. — Ainda que ver você ferido foi um baque, saber a verdade sobre sua vida nos Dursleys e entender que Dumbledore mentiu está sendo difícil para ele. De qualquer forma, eu o fiz prometer não escrever contando o que aconteceu para o diretor, naquele momento pensei que isso era o melhor. Não sabia que você tinha outras ideias.

— Você entendeu meu plano, não é? — Perguntou Harry olhando com atenção para seus olhos cinzentos.

Sirius acenou e sorriu divertido, ainda que levemente preocupado.

— Sim e é muito inteligente, mas perigoso também, principalmente, se não der certo. — Apontou seu padrinho.

— Dará certo, mas, se não der, seguiremos com o plano B.

Em seguida, Harry chamou os gêmeos para a biblioteca e mostrou o rádio dos Boots.

— Vocês sabem o que é isso? — Perguntou a eles.

— Hum... parece um rádio, mas é bem estranho... — Disse George olhando em volta do aparelho curioso.

— E isso? — Disse mostrando a eles o seu walkman.

— Parece um rádio também, mas nada que já vimos. — Disse Fred pegando nas mãos o pequeno aparelho e apertando os botões, quando apertou play a música da fita cassete começou a tocar. — O que...?

Os dois olharam surpresos e Harry pegou o walkie talkie e mostrou a eles que acenaram confusos.

— Também toca música? — George perguntou curioso.

— Não. E isso? — Mostrou a eles um aparelho de telefone.

— Ah! Eu já vi o pai mexer com um desses, como que chamava mesmo, Fred? — George apontou animado.

— Felitone. — Disse Fred seguro.

— O nome é telefone. — Harry disse divertido. — Seu pai tem um desses?

— Oh, papai adora coisas trouxas, Harry, mamãe fica louca com ele. — Disse George divertido.

— Sim, ele trabalha no Ministério, é o Chefe do Departamento de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas e passa horas em seu galpão desmontando e brincando com objetos trouxas. — Explicou Fred.

— Ele tem até uma coleção de tomadas, apesar de não saber como elas funcionam. — George contou analisando os aparelhos. — O que é isso?

— Esse é um interfone. — Disse Harry, olhando para os amigos, perguntou curioso. — O negócios da Família Weasley eram invenções de objetos mágicos?

— Sim, mas meu bisavô perdeu tudo, fez maus investimentos e teve muitos filhos para dividir, meu avô ficou com as terras da Toca e hipotecou uma parte para tentar reerguer a empresa, mas não deu certo e perdemos quase tudo. — Disse Fred com uma leve careta.

— Sim, só sobrou a nossa casa e um pedaço pequeno de terra. Papai trabalhava com o vovô e sempre lamentou que a empresa não foi para frente. — Disse George tristemente. — Bem, mas papai adora seu trabalho e está sempre curioso sobre as coisas trouxas, ele é fascinado para entender como elas funcionam. Se você o encontrar se prepare para muitas perguntas.

— Sim e ele está muito animado com a nova lei de Proteção aos Trouxas. — Disse Fred orgulhoso. — Se for aprovado pela Suprema Corte tornará crime encantar objetos dos trouxas, seja por brincadeira ou maldade, foi o papai que a escreveu, sabe, a lei.

Harry acenou sorrindo, Arthur Weasley parecia alguém que ele gostaria muito de conhecer, pensou e nesse momento Terry e Hermione entraram rindo, corados e ofegantes.

— Que bom que chegaram, não saberei explicar tudo a eles sozinhos. — Disse Harry divertidamente exasperado.

— Desculpe, Harry, nos distraímos. O que você já disse a eles? — Perguntou Terry sorridente.

— Apenas mostrei os aparelhos e ia começar a explicar como cada um funciona. — Disse Harry e se sentando, indicou que todos fizessem o mesmo e eles começaram uma aula de Física para os gêmeos.

Harry entendia mais do assunto por suas pesquisas nas últimas semanas, mas Hermione estava logo atrás e mesmo Terry sabia muito sobre os eletrônicos.

— Pesquisamos muito e temos os livros aqui para estudarem. — Disse Terry lhes entregando uma pilha de livros sobre Ondas e Frequência de rádio, telefonia, radioamador e intercomunicadores e walkie talkie.

— Ok. — Disse George animadamente recebendo os livros. Os dois irmãos ficaram fascinados ao ouvir como cada aparelho funcionava. — Esses walkies realmente permitem comunicação a distância?

— Sim, vamos fazer um teste? Terry? — Seu amigo concordou e deixou a biblioteca, alguns minutos depois o som da sua voz saiu do aparelho que ficara com eles.

— Testando, testando. Terry falando, estão me ouvindo? Câmbio.

— Olá, Terry, aqui é o Harry, estamos ouvindo alto e claro. Câmbio.

— Ok, eu posso ir mais longe, acredito que o sinal pode se manter por alguns minutos e sem interferências. Câmbio.

— Não precisa, Terry, os rapazes já entenderam, pode voltar. Câmbio desligo.

Harry observou a expressão encantada e olhos arregalados dos amigos.

— Vocês entenderam? Os walkie talkies e walkmans funcionam com pilhas, o rádio ali com bateria, os telefones com eletricidade. Eu tentei e as pilhas e baterias não funcionam em lugares com muita magia como Hogwarts e em casas mágicas como o Chalé duram por algumas vezes ou horas de usos. — Disse Harry e quando Terry voltou ouviu o final da conversa.

— Exato, o rádio que temos é para falar com meus avós Madakis, quer dizer, eles conosco, já que não podem chegar rapidamente aparatando e telefones não funcionam aqui porque não ter eletricidade. Em caso de emergência eles ligam pelo rádio, trocamos baterias a cada poucas vezes que usamos. — Explicou Terry.

— A pilha do walkie talkie ou walkman durariam poucas horas aqui enquanto no mundo trouxa duram muito mais. — Explicou Hermione. — Nós e vocês sabemos que a rádio bruxa como a trouxa usam a ondas e frequência para suas transmissões, mas não temos nada para comunicação.

— Nós entendemos e seria incrível se conseguíssemos criar algo para nos comunicar com qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar. — Disse Fred com os olhos brilhando. — Essa é a ideia, certo? Criar uma maneira desses aparelhos funcionarem com magia? Sem eletric... cidade ou baterias e pilhas?

— Sim, mas não sejamos ambiciosos, vamos focar em uma coisa de cada vez. — Disse Harry e mostrando o interfone, continuou. —Vamos nos concentrar na intercomunicação e não a telecomunicação. Ok?

— Mas porquê? E porque isso seria mais legal? — Perguntou George confuso.

— Não é uma questão de mais legal e sim de oportunidade e legalidade. A ideia de um telefone mágico nos anima, mas além de não termos como fazer funcionar, ainda, teríamos que entrar na legislação do governo mágico, envolve muita coisa, demoraria anos e anos para conseguirmos que a Suprema Corte aprove algo assim. — Disse Terry sensato.

— Exato, mas temos a oportunidade em outro setor e não precisamos da aprovação ou legalização do Ministério. — Disse Harry. — Vocês sabem como os departamentos se comunicam no Ministério da Magia?

— Sim, por aviõezinhos. — Disse George naturalmente

Hermione não aguentou e riu divertida, Harry sorriu também de espanto por como todos encaravam aquilo de maneira tão natural.

— Não entendi. — Disse Fred e Hermione explicou sobre o que eram os aviõezinhos de papel no mundo trouxa. — Ok, então é uma brincadeira de criança? — O dois garotos pareciam chocados.

— Sim e para comunicações interdepartamentais são lentos e nada práticos, um absurdo ninguém ter pensado em nada melhor, mas se nós criarmos uma maneira de combinar as ondas de rádio bruxa com esse intercomunicador trouxa que tem que funcionar por magia... — Harry parou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e esperou que eles entendessem.

— Harry, se criarmos um aparelho com essa combinação que permite a comunicação dos departamentos do Ministério, assim como esses walkies, mais rápido e prático. — George engasgou de tanta animação.

— Nós ficaremos ricos! — Exclamou Fred de olhos arregalados.

— Esse é um dos resultados sim, o outro é tirar o mundo mágico da idade do aviãozinho. Eu financiarei as pesquisas e se conseguirmos, patentearemos nossa invenção e produziremos os aparelhos e venderemos, para o Ministério, Hogwarts, lojas do Beco Diagonal, empresas, fábricas, até casas pessoais. — Disse Harry com um sorriso esperançoso.

— Sim, as grandes mansões podem se comunicar da cozinha com os quartos ou escritório, a verdade é que existe uma oportunidade de muitas vendas. — Disse Terry positivo.

— E muitas vendas significa o que? — Perguntou Harry divertido.

— Muita grana! — Exclamou os gêmeos saltitando no sofá.

— Exato. E os bruxos puros-sangues se acostumarão com os intercomunicadores e podemos continuar a pesquisar até conseguirmos que a comunicação aconteça de uma casa para outra não importa a distância. — Disse Hermione tentando manter a explicação de um jeito que não confundiria os gêmeos.

— Quando chegarmos neste ponto a sociedade bruxa estará mais aberta para algo tão revolucionário e aceitará mais facilmente essa nova... magitec. — Disse Harry e os amigos sorriram.

— Eu gosto deste nome, poderia ser o nome da nossa empresa de pesquisa, magia com tecnologia. MagiTec. — Disse Terry e todos acenaram aprovando.

— Bem, precisamos voltar para a festa ou todo mundo pensará que fugimos. Fred, George? O que me dizem, estão interessados? — Harry perguntou seriamente.

— Sim, com certeza. Certo, Fred? — Disse George animado.

— Sim, é um projeto incrível e, bem, mais sério do fazemos ou pensamos, normalmente. Obrigada por pensar em nós, Harry. — Fred falou estranhamente sério.

— Vocês são inventivos, inteligentes e, agora que sei que descendem de inventores, compreendo porquê. Preciso que estejam dispostos a trabalharem e estudarem, isso não é uma brincadeira e pretendo que assinemos um contrato com um acordo. — Informou Harry seriamente.

— Contrato? — Os meninos perguntaram confusos.

— Sim, como nós somos 5 e eu, além de pesquisador serei o financiador da MagiTec, proponho uma divisão de 51% para mim e os 49% restantes serão divididos entres vocês 4. — Explicou Harry.

— Isso nos dá 12,5% para cada um de nós, me parece justo, o que vocês acham? — Perguntou Terry enquanto os gêmeos continuavam a arregalar os olhos.

— Acredito que sim, mas me parece que deveríamos consultar alguém que entenda melhor sobre o assunto. Quer dizer, essa divisão para a patente me parece justa, mas, e quanto a empresa? A ideia é sua, Harry, seu dinheiro, confesso que não sei se é tão justo, então. — Apontou Hermione duvidosa.

— Conversaremos com o Sr. Falc e ele nos ajudará e fará o contrato, assim não precisamos resolver tudo agora. O que vocês acham de marcarmos uma reunião para essa semana? Quarta-feira de manhã, Fred, George? — Perguntou Harry.

— Mas... Harry, estamos confusos, quer dizer, seremos sócios da patente e da empresa que você criará e...

— Teremos um contrato e tudo? Teremos que contar aos nossos pais? — Fred perguntou de olhos arregalados.

— Sim, sim, sim e vocês decidem. — Harry respondeu divertido. — Em resumo a empresa ainda não existe oficialmente porque estamos pesquisando o nosso primeiro produto, quando o inventarmos patenteamos e criamos legalmente a MagiTec. Mas não podemos começar toda essa pesquisa sem que todos nós fiquemos assegurados, porque seria terrível se depois de todo o trabalho de vocês 4, eu decidisse lucrar sozinho ou se um de vocês decidisse vender a invenção a outro investidor. Assim faremos um contrato mágico entre nós 5 com nossos desejos estipulados e ele será valido legalmente quando finalmente abrirmos a empresa.

— Isso quer dizer que não precisam contar aos seus pais porque é um contrato mágico que vocês podem assinar, mas quando iniciarmos a empresa legalmente, se ainda tiverem menos de 17 anos, seus pais terão que ser informados, porque...

— Eles terão que assinar por nós. — Terminou George entendendo.

— Exatamente. — Disse Harry. — Então, vocês podem vir na quarta-feira de manhã?

— Sim, quer dizer, não, mas daremos alguma desculpa e estaremos aqui. Prometemos. — Disse George solene.

— E começaremos a ler tudo isso e a trabalhar imediatamente. — Disse Fred, pegando os livros.

— Nós temos um saco com feitiço de extensão para vocês, aqui. — Disse Hermione e pegando o saco colocou os livros e aparelhos.

— Os aparelhos também?

— Sim, cada aparelho tem um manual e tem livros falando sobre eletricidade, ondas de transmissão e muito mais. — Disse Hermione, ao ver seus olhares surpresos, Harry explicou.

— Vocês precisam de modelos para estudar e tentar encontrar uma maneira de fazer funcionar com magia. Se destruírem esses e precisarem de mais, me avisem.

— E se algum desses conceitos trouxas os confundir nos escreva imediatamente, logo estaremos em Hogwarts e teremos mais oportunidade para discutirmos e trabalharmos juntos. Precisaremos encontrar um laboratório e assegurá-lo bem. — Disse Terry com os olhos brilhando.

Depois disso eles voltaram para a festa que estava muito animada, Harry até dançou um pouco, mas logo se sentiu tonto e foi se sentar. Harry viu a Sra. Serafina impedindo os gêmeos de colocar algo na bebida e eles acenaram de olhos arregalados de assombro enquanto ela falava suavemente.

Sra. Honora estava com sua medibruxa Srta. Cassiane e Harry se sentou com ela e conversaram sobre festas de aniversários de sua filha Carole ali no jardim, infelizmente, hoje ela acreditava que a filha estava viajando com amigos e que retornaria em alguns dias. Harry conversou com a Sra. Madaki e os dois combinaram de ele aprender a fazer os doces americanos como prometido na terça-feira, depois das aulas com o Prof.º Bunmi. Ele aproveitou para agradecer por fazer uma festa tão linda e saborosa para ele e seu amigo, ela sorriu emocionada e disse que estava feliz por vê-lo seguro. Antes que pudesse mencionar ela o abraçou e lhe beijou a testa dizendo que na terça-feira lhe daria um corte de cabelo, Harry apenas sorriu e agradeceu.

Pouco depois das 18 horas quando Serafina o viu bocejando cansadamente, trouxe dois bolos grandes que tinham decorações bem diferentes, um azul com detalhes de quadribol e outro vermelho com detalhes de Herbologia. Neville corou de constrangimento na hora dos parabéns e Harry usou o seu segundo desejo para pedir que tudo desse certo com seu plano. Todos comeram o bolo maravilhoso da Sra. Madaki e Harry pensou que ela se superara, pois lhe parecia ainda mais gostoso do que o da festa de Terry.

Em seguida vieram as despedidas e os convidados começaram a partir. Mandy disse que eles deviam combinar um dia para irem ao shopping, cinema e patinar no parque, Ayana vibrou com a ideia e eles combinaram de incluir Padma e Morag ao convite. Anthony e Lisa agradeceram ao convite, Harry não os percebeu chateados com a ausência do Michael. E Penny lhe deu um grande abraço e inúmeras recomendações de cuidados com a saúde. Os gêmeos se despediram sorridentes e, quando Harry perguntou, confessaram que pretendiam colocar poções de mudança de cor de cabelos nas bebidas, mas foram parados pela Sra. Serafina que os avisou que poderiam machucar os trouxas da festa.

— Bem, nós não fizemos nenhuma brincadeira, mas ainda nos divertimos muito, Harry, obrigada pelo convite. — Disse George sorridente.

— Eu que fico feliz que vocês aceitaram e espero-os na quarta-feira para nossa reunião, pensem com cuidado sobre o que querem no contrato, depois não tem como voltar atrás. Ok? — Harry apertou suas mãos fortemente.

A família lhe deu grandes abraços e depois ele estava em seu quarto, não queria se deitar de novo, mas, assim que o fez, apagou. Acordou com a Sra. Serafina sacudindo seu ombro levemente e o ajudando a se sentar.

— Aqui, como essa torta, você precisa tomar suas poções. — Disse ela e Harry acenou meio grogue e obedeceu. — Além disso, Dumbledore respondeu a carta, Falc... ah, aqui está ele.

— Harry, ele respondeu e com sua fênix. — Disse Sr. Falc parecendo impressionado.

— O que? — Harry tentou acordar de vez, mas parecia ter teias de aranha em sua mente. Porque estava sendo tão difícil se concentrar? Se perguntou irritado. — Desculpe, não entendi.

— Dumbledore tem uma fênix como seu familiar, Harry. Você já leu sobre elas? — Disse Falc mais suavemente.

— Sim, senhor. Elas podem curar com suas lágrimas, se transportar magicamente e carregar grandes pesos, são imortais também. — Disse Harry fechando os olhos e se lembrando de tudo o que lera sobre a magnífica criatura. — O diretor tem uma?

— Ter não é o termo correto, Harry. Fênix, assim como outras criaturas mágicas, são companheiros, familiares, é diferente do que ter uma coruja ou cachorro. Entende? — Explicou Serafina enquanto separava as poções que ele tinha que tomar.

— Ok, entendi. E Dumbledore enviou sua carta por ela?

— Exato. King, que é das mais rápidas corujas, demorou horas para chegar até ele, seja onde for que Dumbledore esteja. Se ele enviasse sua carta por uma coruja não chegaria a tempo de me impedir de conversar com o Juiz Wood e as assistentes sociais. — Explicou Sr. Falc.

Harry sorriu entendendo e acenou, podia até imaginar sua resposta.

— Imagino, por sua urgência ao enviar a carta, que seu conteúdo solicita que o senhor não procure o Juiz Wood. — Disse Harry sorrindo abertamente.

— Sim e, ainda não sei porque você parece tão animado, mas o diretor solicita que não façamos nada até ele chegar amanhã. — Disse Falc o encarando com atenção.

— A que horas? — Harry perguntou.

— Às 13 horas. Ele disse que pela manhã tem um compromisso inadiável e solicitou que lhe déssemos acesso pelo flu no horário marcado. Nós concordamos e enviamos uma resposta pela fênix com o endereço do flu. Acredito que era isso que você queria? — Questionou o Sr. Falc.

— Sim, era exatamente isso. — Harry suspirou pensativo, nunca pensar lhe pareceu tão difícil. — Ele pedirá, provavelmente, uma nova chance para os meus tios...

— Não concordaremos com isso! — Exclamou Serafina indignada.

— Exato. — Disse Harry sorrindo, era isso que precisava. — Mantenham se firme e não aceitem seus argumentos.

— Ok, isso não é um problema, mas o que você espera que ele faça a partir de nossa recusa? — Falc perguntou entendendo porque eles tinham que agir naturalmente.

— Espero e acredito que Dumbledore pedirá para falar comigo. Mostrem-se hesitantes e a Sra. Serafina pode dizer que subirá para perguntar se eu quero falar com ele. Eu quero, mas não vamos deixar ele saber que o conduzimos para minha presença. Certo? — Harry pediu e bocejou.

— Aqui, tome suas poções. Nós entendemos, mas o que você pretende dizer a ele? — Perguntou Serafina.

Harry apenas os olhou e eles suspiraram.

— Você não nos dirá. — Constatou Falc e trocou um olhar preocupado com a esposa.

— Não, preciso que confiem em mim e não estou lhes contando por falta de confiança, apenas...

— Por nossas reações sinceras e naturais, entendi. — Disse o Sr. Falc acenando.

— Sim, Sr. Falc, estamos prestes a enganar o bruxo mais inteligente do nosso mundo e temos que ser perfeitos. Vocês entenderão depois. — Disse Harry suavemente e voltou a bocejar.

— Ok, durma e descanse, amanhã será um dia muito importante. — Disse Serafina, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos e, pela segunda vez, Harry dormiu com alguém lhe fazendo um cafuné.

Seu dia começou sem treinamento, infelizmente, Harry se sentia tão ansioso que correr o ajudaria a se acalmar para sua reunião com Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey surgiu às 9 horas e o examinou gostando dos resultados e o liberando para fazer magias e exercícios a partir de quarta-feira. Harry se sentiu muito aliviado, no dia seguinte tinha aulas trouxas, mas queria retomar suas aulas mágicas o quanto antes. Depois disso, ele achou a espera muito difícil, não podia se exercitar, voar e não tinha outra maneira de tirar a tensão, quando Adam o convidou para um jogo de xadrez, Harry aceitou contente, mas estava distraído demais para vencer.

Depois do almoço, Harry foi para o seu quarto, pois queria dar a impressão que ainda estava repousando. As aulas mágicas da tarde foram canceladas, assim nem Hermione ou Neville apareceram e Harry suspirou quando o relógio antigo da casa bateu uma badalada, o palco estava pronto, apenas esperavam a entrada do ator principal.

Ele não se arriscou a descer para ouvir a conversa, mas podia imaginá-la em sua mente, Dumbledore tentando convencê-los da importância da proteção de sua mãe e os Boots lutando ferozmente, pois sua segurança era importante e ele não a tinha na casa dos tios. Depois de 20 minutos, Serafina apareceu e parecia muito zangada.

— Ele está irredutível, insiste que o que aconteceu foi um acidente e perder a proteção seria uma grande tragédia.

— Ok, Dumbledore pediu para falar comigo? Como ele lhe pareceu? Desesperado? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Um pouco e desanimado também, nós deixamos claro que avisaremos ao Juiz Wood sobre o que aconteceu e que nada que ele diga nos fará mudar de ideia. Ele pediu para falar com você antes de qualquer decisão. — Disse Serafina com expressão tempestuosa.

— Onde ele está? — Harry perguntou tentando não rir do fato que suas reações nunca seriam tão reais se soubessem do seu plano.

— Na biblioteca. Eu disse que subiria para ver se você queria falar com ele, disse que estava repousando. — Informou Serafina. — Está pronto? Para seja lá o que você pretenda fazer?

— Pronto? Merlin, nem um pouco, mas isso não me impedirá. — Disse Harry com determinação.

Ele desceu as escadas e na porta da biblioteca reforçou sua magia mental, sua oclumência não podia falhar, mas Harry se sentia seguro. Hoje, neste momento, não haveria mais mentiras, era a hora de tirar as máscaras. Ou algumas delas.

Dumbledore estava olhando pela porta-janela para o jardim e ao se aproximar o viu olhar para seus irmãos que corriam e brincavam. A decoração do aniversário se fora, mas o jardim no verão era um espetáculo.

— Você é muito feliz aqui. — Disse o diretor sem olhá-lo.

— Eu sou amado aqui, seria impossível não ser feliz. — Respondeu Harry suavemente.

— Lamento que não tenha recebido o amor que merecia na casa dos seus tios, Harry. — Disse ele ainda olhando pela janela.

— O senhor lamenta, mas não se arrepende. — Disse Harry em tom de afirmação.

Isso o fez olhá-lo, levemente surpreso, talvez porque não o considerasse suficientemente inteligente para lê-lo e entender.

— Você tem razão. Eu não me arrependo. — Ele parecia quase triste ao dizer isso. — A proteção...

— Eu sei tudo sobre a proteção, diretor, acredite, eu me lembro de tudo o que foi dito sobre ela, cada palavra e sei de sua importância, apesar de não compreender o porquê de sua importância. — Harry o interrompeu com firmeza.

Isso pareceu desconcertá-lo, mas como sempre Dumbledore pouco mostrava em sua expressão, assim Harry não teve certeza.

— Então você sabe que nós não podemos desistir dela por causa de um acidente tolo. — Disse ele em tom de professor que ensina ao seu aluno.

— É isso o que o senhor chama o que aconteceu? Um acidente? O fato de Vernon ter tentado me agredir não tornaria isso mais que um acidente, senhor? — Perguntou Harry expressando a confusão do aluno bobo que Dumbledore queria.

— Harry, nesses casos é sempre importante avaliar o todo. Você tinha ameaçado seu tio com magia e quando ele descobriu que era um engodo, ficou muito zangado, tentou castigá-lo e sua magia acidental provocou a sua queda. — Explicou ele em tom de quem fala com alguém pouco inteligente.

— Hum... — Disse Harry pensativamente como se considerasse suas palavras. — Entendo. O senhor está me dizendo que o que aconteceu foi minha culpa, então?

— Não sua culpa, exatamente, mas seu tio também não foi completamente culpado e não teve a intenção de machucá-lo. — Disse ele e sorriu serenamente, parecia crer que o convencera.

— Entendo. E diante disso o senhor espera que eu volte para a casa dos meus tios e finja que nada aconteceu. — Disse Harry levantando as sobrancelhas. — Faz sentido, como o que aconteceu foi, parcialmente, minha culpa, tenho apenas que voltar e ser um bom menino, comportado e obediente, assim Vernon não se zanga mais, assim ele não terá motivos para me castigar e minha magia se manterá calma. — Harry não aguentou e sorriu com sarcasmo. — Olha só, é perfeito. Mas... — Disse ele frisando o, "mas". — Se formos levar em consideração o seu conselho de avaliar o todo, diretor, temos que considerar o motivo que me fez ameaçar meu tio em primeiro lugar. Certo?

— Sim, suponho que sim, mas...

— E, se avaliarmos os meus motivos para ameaçá-lo, voltamos aos anos e anos em que vivi naquela casa sozinho, vulnerável, desprezado, humilhado... — Harry enumerou nos dedos, mas parou e o encarou nos olhos com muita atenção. — Trancado... esfomeado... Forçado a trabalhar por minha estadia no armário e o mínimo de comida, pois não era humano o suficiente para merecer mais, na opinião de Vernon.

Dumbledore suspirou e desviou os olhos parecendo envergonhado ou chateado.

"Esse tratamento não apenas me causou sofrimento, mas me deixou muito doente também e precisava continuar a me alimentar, exercitar e tomar as poções para me curar, obviamente, eu não podia passar o verão trancado e sendo alimentado com migalhas. " — Continuou Harry dando de ombros. "Assim, eu usei o único recurso que tinha para me proteger e minha saúde, ameacei Vernon com magia. Eu não fiz isso por diversão ou por algum jogo perverso, nem mesmo por vingança dos anos anteriores, fiz por defesa e proteção. "

Harry esperou que Dumbledore disse algo, mas o diretor apenas o olhou pensativo. Talvez estivesse percebendo que ele não era o garoto bobo que imaginara.

"Apesar disso o senhor ainda acredita que o que aconteceu foi, parcialmente, minha culpa? " — Harry perguntou mostrando um falso interesse. — "Bem, então avaliemos o resto do todo, Vernon, ao descobrir que eu não podia fazer magia ficou tão furioso e enlouquecido que ameaçou me dar uma surra, me trancar em meu quarto, disse que o que sobrasse de mim depois que ele acabasse poderia ser levado embora e que nunca deveria voltar. Ameaçou queimar minhas coisas, quebrar minha varinha, mas sabe o que foi o pior? O que me deixou com tanta raiva que me fez acreditar que minha magia ia explodir a casa? " — Harry lhe perguntou com voz carregada de raiva. — "Ele disse que ia matar minha coruja, quebrar o pescoço dela. Edwiges nem estava lá, eu a deixo aqui por segurança, temia que Vernon poderia querer machucá-la, mas quando ele disse isso e percebi que estava falando sério e que se ela estivesse lá poderia ser morta tão cruelmente..." — Harry fez uma pausa para engolir a raiva e respirar fundo. — "Ele rir de mim e debochar da minha fraqueza em lutar para me soltar dele, foi apenas a gota de água que transbordou tudo, porque me lembrou que sou magro e fraco por causa dele. "

— Lamento, Harry, que você foi obrigado a...

— Ainda não terminei. — Disse Harry com tanta frieza que pela primeira vez Dumbledore sentiu que o clima da sala não era nada amigável. — Se você ainda tiver dúvida sobre o culpado pelo que aconteceu, podemos avaliar o resto da história como o senhor sugeriu. Sabe, depois que eu caí e bati a cabeça, acordei, o que em caso de concussão é algo muito bom, mas eu estava grogue e confuso, com dor e ainda assim consegui entender o Vernon ordenando que minha tia não me levasse ao hospital, me jogasse em meu quarto e que os anormais cuidariam de mim quando aparecessem, dane-se se eu morresse até lá. — Harry voltou a sorrir com sarcasmo. — Pronto, avaliamos o todo, olha só, essa foi uma boa ideia, diretor. Agora podemos chegar a uma conclusão sobre quem é o mais culpado nesta bagunça.

Dumbledore assentiu mostrando cansaço e suspirou outra vez.

— Você está certo, o que o seu tio fez foi imperdoável e ele é culpado, mas Harry...

— Acredito que o senhor entendeu errado, senhor, eu não acredito que Vernon é o culpado, na minha opinião ele é apenas um troll sem cérebro e gordo. Ele me parece tão culpado como o troll que o Quirrell deixou entrar na escola ano passado, claro, isso não me faz querer viver com um troll, mas nós dois sabemos que eles não podem ser culpados por existirem. — Disse Harry ainda sorrindo com sarcasmo. — O culpado por toda essa bagunça é o senhor, diretor.

— Harry, entendendo que esteja zangado e tem razão para isso, minha atitude negligente lhe deu uma infância terrível e lamento profundamente...

— Pare! — Harry falou mais alto e Dumbledore voltou a olhá-lo surpreso. — Pare de dizer que lamenta quando sabemos que isso não significa nada e nem é realmente verdadeiro.

— Eu estou sendo sincero, lamento profundamente o que lhe aconteceu. — Disse Dumbledore com voz firme que não aceita ser contestada, mas Harry não se importou.

— E o isso importa? O que significa? O senhor lamentar ou não, não muda nada. — Disse Harry com frieza. — O senhor já disse que não se arrepende e é por isso que nunca se desculpou. Quando cometemos um erro e nos arrependemos de verdade pedimos perdão e então a pessoa que magoamos sente a sinceridade do nosso sentimento e nos perdoa. Sabe como eu sei que o senhor não se arrepende? — Harry o questionou, mas ao ver sua surpresa não aguentou e riu. — Merlin, o senhor achou que eu não perceberia, não é?

— Harry...

— O senhor deve me achar muito idiota mesmo, diretor. O senhor disse que lamenta, mas nunca pediu desculpas, nunca mostrou arrependimento sincero. — Harry o olhou tentando conter a mágoa. — O senhor viu as lembranças da minha infância, aqueles foram apenas uns 5 ou 6 dias, diretor, da minha vida naquela casa. Alguns dias de milhares de outros tão difíceis ou piores que aqueles, dias sem esperança, dias de solidão, dias em que depois de horas e horas trancado e com fome, eu desejei ter morrido no acidente de carro com meus pais.

O silencio se estendeu e Harry acenou diante disso.

"O senhor não consegue me pedir perdão porque não se arrepende de me deixar na casa dos meus tios. Diz que lamenta e eu acredito, mas isso não significa nada para mim e peço que pare de dizer isso, pare de dizer que lamenta e pare de dizer que espera que eu te perdoe. O senhor tem idade suficiente para entender e saber que não é assim que se consegue perdão. " — Disse Harry cansado de tanto ouvir "desculpas falsas".

Dumbledore o olhou com mais atenção e mais sério, disse:

— Harry, você está zangado comigo e com razão, como disse, eu não me arrependo porque a proteção era muito importante...

— E bá, blá, blá, blá. — Disse Harry impaciente e mal-educado. — Eu já disse que me lembro de cada palavra sobre a proteção de minha mãe, já superamos isso, sei porque o senhor me deixou na casa da minha tia. Podemos seguir em frente?

Harry o olhou esperando que ele o admoestasse por sua grosseria, mas o diretor apenas suspirou cansadamente.

— Seguir em frente para onde, Harry?

— Não é óbvio? Porque essa proteção é tão necessária para começar? — Harry questionou com firmeza.

— Bem, acredito que depois do que aconteceu em sua luta com Quirrell e Voldemort, essa resposta seria óbvia. — Disse Dumbledore levemente impaciente.

— Sim, sim, claro, como poderia me esquecer, Voldemort não pode me tocar, mas eu tenho uma solução para isso. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo. — O senhor e outros bruxos adultos, os aurores, por exemplo, impedem que ele recupere um corpo ou se e quando Voldemort tiver um corpo, todos vocês se juntam e o matam de vez. Veja, não é necessária nenhuma proteção.

— Sim, mas Voldemort poderá vir atrás de você outra vez e a proteção o impedirá de matá-lo. — Disse Dumbledore seriamente.

— Sim, sim, verdade, tem isso. O Voldemort por alguma razão desconhecida tentou me matar quando eu era um bebê e poderia tentar de novo, claro. — Harry fez uma expressão de falsa preocupação. — E o senhor ainda não me dirá o motivo?

— Não, Harry, entenda que você ainda é muito jovem e quero muito que aproveite sua infância, que se concentre em seus amigos, nos estudos. Esqueça-se disso por enquanto. — Disse ele suavemente.

Harry suspirou e moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro exasperado.

— Ok, eu me esquecerei disso, assim... Não preciso viver com meus tios, viverei com uma família que me ama, com amigos, isso é exatamente o que eu quero, senhor. — Harry com falsa animação.

— Harry... Não é engraçado. — Dumbledore suspirou o olhando com certa pena.

Harry ficou sério na hora.

— Não, não é e acredite eu não estou rindo. O senhor tem que se decidir, diretor, ou é importante e preciso continuar na casa dos meus tios ou eu devo esquecer e fingir que não sei que o assassino dos meus pais pretende me perseguir, nesse caso não vejo porque devo viver naquela casa.

— É muito importante, você precisa dessa proteção, ela é fundamental de maneiras que não posso explicar ainda, mas no momento certo e quando você estiver pronto, eu lhe explicarei tudo. — Disse Dumbledore em tom de promessa.

— Entendo. E eu devo me sentar tranquilamente e confiar no senhor, confiar que saiba o momento certo e quando chegarei a esse estado que o senhor define, "estar pronto"? — Harry devolveu seu olhar de pena. — Acredita mesmo que depois de tudo o que me fez poderia confiar no senhor?

— Harry...

— Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei. O senhor tinha boa intenção, a proteção era importante, não sabia que meus tios me tratariam daquela maneira, etc. Eu conheço o discurso, senhor, tive uma concussão, mas não me esqueci, acredite. Só que eu não acredito muito em tudo isso, diretor, sabe, toda essa história tem muitos furos e se o senhor quer mesmo minha confiança preciso que confie em mim e responda a algumas perguntas com sinceridade. — Disse Harry e estava sendo verdadeiro, talvez se Dumbledore fosse sincero eles poderiam se entender.

— Que perguntas você quer que eu lhe responda? Eu gostaria que nos entendêssemos e quero que saiba que confio em você, Harry. — Disse Dumbledore e parecia sincero.

— Isso é muito bom de saber, senhor, então, poderia me responder porque eu não posso só fugir? — Harry disse tentando a verdade por outro meio e colocando mais alguns tijolos em seu plano.

— O que? — Dumbledore o olhou confuso.

— Fugir, diretor, sabe, pegar todas as minhas coisas e desaparecer no mundo. Eu tenho muito dinheiro, poderia conseguir um nome novo, uma casa na... Patagônia e, se e quando Voldemort voltasse, o senhor e os aurores poderiam matá-lo, assim não preciso de proteção alguma ou aguentar meus tios. — Harry sorriu sutilmente. — Porque eu não posso fazer isso?

— Pensei que gostasse dos Boots. — Dumbledore parecia cauteloso e preocupado pela primeira vez.

— Oh, eu os adoro e por isso os levaria comigo, tenho certeza que a partir do momento em que a guerra recomeçar, eles partiriam. Quer dizer, na última vez eles foram viver na América para proteger o Terry que nem tinha nascido, imagine agora com Adam e Ayana também. — Harry explicou calmamente. — E se eles não quisessem, o que duvido, poderia ir com Sirius e visitá-los sempre que possível.

— Entendo. — Dumbledore acenou e olhou com atenção. — Você parece ter pensado muito nisso, não pensei que consideraria fugir.

— E porque não? Tem um bruxo psicopata tentando me matar, eu não posso vencê-lo, mesmo que o senhor começasse a me treinar agora como lhe pedi a algumas semanas, não tem como eu me tornar tão poderoso quanto ele e lhe impedir de me matar. — Constatou Harry sensato. — Certo?

— Em teoria sim, Harry, mas a magia é algo especial, vai além do poder e não se esqueça da proteção da sua mãe. — Disse Dumbledore em tom persuasivo.

— Eu não me esqueci, diretor e também não me esqueci que tenho que viver nos meus tios para manter a proteção e é por isso que estou dizendo que se fugisse e me escondesse em um lugar que Voldemort nunca me encontraria, não precisaria de proteção e assim não precisaria viver naquela casa. — Disse Harry claramente. — Entende? Para mim parece uma solução perfeita.

— Eu entendo, mas, Harry, preciso que esteja aqui, na Inglaterra, em Hogwarts. É muito importante. — Disse Dumbledore sombriamente.

— Eu já entendi isso, senhor. — Harry suspirou sentindo a impaciência aumentar. — E também já entendi que preciso de muitas coisas, preciso da proteção, preciso estar em Hogwarts, preciso não ser treinado e sim curtir a minha infância, preciso não saber a verdade. Isso na sua opinião, claro, a questão é que, eu preciso saber porque eu preciso de todas essas outras coisas. O senhor compreende?

— Sim, eu compreendo e apenas lhe peço mais tempo, Harry e que confie em mim. — Disse Dumbledore solenemente.

Harry se afastou na direção da janela e desistiu, sabia que ele não falaria sobre a profecia e já lhe dera oportunidades suficientes. Estava cansado, muito cansado do seu tom condescendente e paternalista, era claro que mesmo depois de tudo o que conversaram, Dumbledore apenas lhe via como queria ver. Ele observou o jardim e o bosque e estruturou seus pensamentos, tinha mais uma dúvida antes de colocar seu plano em ação.

— Muito bem, vamos em frente. — Harry voltou a olhá-lo e percebeu que Dumbledore parecia levemente mais cauteloso. — Eu tenho mais algumas perguntas e espero que possa me esclarecer. Por exemplo, porque, se sou tão importante, se minha segurança é tão fundamental, nunca se preocupou comigo nos últimos 10 anos?

— Eu me preocupei com você, Harry...

— O senhor mesmo confessou que foi negligente e as duas coisas se excluem mutuamente, senhor. — Harry cortou inteligentemente.

— Sim, mas deixei a Sra. Figg vigiando você e seus relatórios não me apresentaram nada que me fizessem temer por sua segurança. — Apontou o diretor objetivamente.

— Sim, mas o senhor sabia que minha mãe e tia Petúnia não se davam bem e não conhecia o marido dela, como poderia ter certeza que eles me tratariam bem? A Sra. Figg não poderia ver o que acontecia dentro de casa, mas o senhor podia ou algum outro amigo dos meus pais. — Harry o olhou com atenção e viu algo brilhar em seus olhos. Ali estava.

— Eu acreditei que quando soubesse da morte da irmã e o recebesse, sua tia se esqueceria de todas as diferenças, acreditei que ela o amaria e quereria bem. — Respondeu ele cansadamente e Harry acenou, fingindo acreditar nisso.

— Ok, se o senhor realmente acreditou que ela superaria seu ódio, inveja e ciúmes da minha mãe apenas porque ela estava morta, porque não bateu na porta e me entregou em seus braços? Porque me deixou em sua porta com apenas uma carta e uma carta ameaçadora ainda por cima? — Harry levantou a cabeça e o encarou seriamente. — Eu li a carta, diretor, o senhor a ameaçou ao dizer que os seguidores de Voldemort poderiam torturá-la, matá-la e ao filho sem minha presença em sua casa, além de dizer que ninguém viria me verificar, ver se eu estava sendo bem cuidado. Você lhe escreveu que manteria os bruxos, mesmo os amigos dos meus pais longe de mim. Porque?

Dumbledore caminhou mais perto e Harry percebeu que ganhava tempo para criar uma mentira ou meia verdade.

— Temi que seus tios não o acolhessem se me apresentasse, como lhe disse minha interação com sua tia não foi positiva e precisava que ela o aceitasse, pois, esse ato acionaria as alas que criei a partir da proteção do sacrifício de Lily. E prometi que ela não teria contato com o mundo mágico pelo mesmo motivo, apresentei na minha carta todas as condições que naquele momento me fizeram crer que ela o aceitaria. — Expos Dumbledore e Harry percebeu a meia verdade.

— Que a obrigariam a me aceitar, o senhor quer dizer. — Harry sorriu ironicamente. — Vamos lá, diretor, sabemos que ela teria me jogado em um orfanato sem as ameaças ao seu filho precioso e sem a promessa de que o mundo mágico ficaria longe da vida deles. Aliás, quando o senhor escreveu isso na carta, lhes deu a segurança para me tratarem como quisessem sem retaliação.

— Nunca imaginei que eles te trariam assim, Harry, quando sua tia o aceitou e as alas foram acionadas, pensei que você estaria bem. — Suas palavras eram sinceras, mas Harry apenas sentiu sua raiva e impaciência aumentar.

— Realmente? O senhor, realmente, acreditou que apenas por me aceitar, ela me amaria e cuidaria bem de mim? — O tom dele deixava claro a incredulidade. — Ok, mas o senhor é o senhor e tal, não precisava manter a promessa, poderia ter me verificado ou permitido que os amigos dos meus pais o fizessem. Porque os amigos dos meus pais não poderiam me visitar, diretor?

— Por sua segurança, Harry, entenda que naquele momento os comensais da morte estavam desesperados e quando estão nestas situações as pessoas fazem coisas terríveis. — Dumbledore o encarou tristemente. — Você sabe do destino dos Longbottoms, se permitisse que todos os alegados amigos dos seus pais lhe visitassem, quanto tempo demoraria para um ser seguido? Para serem sequestrados e torturados, para usarem polissuco para chegarem até você e...

Harry não aguentou mais ouvir a óbvia mentira e bateu a mão na mesa com força, o interrompendo.

— Pare de mentir! — Gritou ele com firmeza. — Olhe para mim! — Harry deu alguns passos mais perto e o encarou nos olhos. — Olhe para mim! Você me olha, mas não me vê, Dumbledore! Quando me deixou na porta daquela casa, não viu um bebê que perdeu tudo... — Harry suspirou trêmulo e fechou os punhos tentado se controlar. — E que precisava de mais do que uma proteção mágica, que precisava de amor e família. E depois você seguiu com sua vida e não pensou mais em mim, apesar se ter se sentido no direito de se tornar meu tutor, anular o testamento dos meus pais, afastar seus amigos. O senhor nunca me viu como um bruxo, um Potter que merecia e devia saber sua origem. E a um ano estou na sua escola e o senhor apenas vê o que quer ver. — Harry o olhou nos olhos com firmeza. — Olhe-me, veja-me e pare de mentir porque eu sei a verdade, estou longe de ser um tolo, ingênuo e crédulo garotinho. Eu não sou seu nascido trouxa Gryffindor, ignorante e confiante. Eu sou um Ravenclaw, eu sou um Potter e estou muito cansado de suas mentiras e meias verdades.

Os dois se encararam com firmeza e, pela primeira vez, Harry viu o reconhecimento em seus olhos e sorriu com sarcasmo.

"Ora! Lá está! — Harry riu divertido. — Merlin, estamos aqui a quase 1 hora, senhor, eu deixei minhas mascaras lá fora pouco antes de entrar. Aqui estou eu, Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo. " — Ele estendeu a mão em cumprimento, mas o diretor não parecia estar se divertindo e não retribuiu.

— Harry, eu não sei porque está agindo assim, entendo que o que aconteceu na sexta-feira foi muito grave, você teve uma concussão, mas não estou mentindo. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente e Harry riu descontroladamente.

— O senhor... Merlin, isso é muito engraçado, o senhor acha que estou assim por causa da pancada na minha cabeça? Sério? — Harry se dobrou rindo muito. — Vamos lá, diretor, o senhor é a pessoa mais inteligente na sala, mas tudo bem, vamos avaliar o todo, gostei disso. Comecemos por sua óbvia mentira, a primeira vez que ouvi essa história de que os amigos dos meus pais não podiam me visitar foi em dezembro. Aqui mesmo nesta sala, a Sra. Serafina me disse que tentou me visitar, mas que o senhor não permitiu porque isso colocaria minha segurança em risco, ela poderia ser seguida por comensais da morte ou pior. Correto?

— Sim, Harry, correto. — Disse Dumbledore o olhando com atenção, seus olhos azuis pareciam cautelosos.

— Bem, mas, e a proteção? — Harry perguntou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O senhor disse que a proteção me impede de ser machucado por Voldemort e que as alas na casa dos meus tios impedem que qualquer perigo me alcance, interna ou externamente.

Dumbledore voltou a caminhar e se recostou na mesa, claramente, pensando em uma resposta.

— Naquele momento eu não tinha certeza se as alas funcionariam e não podia me arriscar. — Disse ele simplesmente.

— Claro, faz todo sentido me deixar na porta de uma casa de pessoas que senhor se sentiu compelido a ameaçar para obrigá-los a me recolherem apenas por causa de alas e proteção que o senhor não sabia que iam funcionar. Trouxas ainda por cima, que não poderiam me defender contra comensais da morte. — Harry explicou os fatos e o sarcasmo escorreu em cada palavra. — Ok, vamos fingir que acredito nessa bobagem e eu lhe pergunto. Porque isso não mudou depois?

— Como assim? — Perguntou ele e era óbvio que estava ganhando tempo.

— Vamos lá, diretor, o senhor entendeu minha pergunta muito bem. — Harry o olhou de lado com curiosidade. — O senhor ainda está me subestimando, mas tudo bem, já estou acostumado. Porque depois que teve certeza que as alas funcionavam não permitiu a visita de amigos dos meus pais? O senhor mesmo disse, "naquele momento", mas o tempo passou, os comensais foram presos ou se enfiaram em suas vidas privilegiadas escapando de seus crimes. Assim, o perigo diminuiu, as alas funcionavam, porque, então, nunca pude receber visitas do mundo mágico e, por favor, nem mencione essa promessa a minha tia ou começarei a duvidar de suas boas intenções. — Harry falou com frieza.

Dumbledore o observou com ainda mais cautela e curiosidade, parecia estar olhando para um objeto estranho e tentando decifrá-lo.

— Porque quer saber disso? Porque isso é importante? — Dumbledore perguntou suavemente e Harry riu divertido.

— Hum... Interessante, o senhor mudou de estratégia. Agora ao em vez de meias verdade ou completas mentiras para me aplacar decidiu responder com perguntas. — Harry o olhou com olhos brilhando e viu um leve divertimento em seus olhos azuis. — Sim, diretor, isso é important senhor quem quer conquistar minha confiança, assim, para de enrolar e responda a verdade ou simplesmente diga que não vai responder, como fez antes. Seguimos a partir daí.

— Muito bem. Eu não o queria em contato com o mundo mágico porque não queria que soubesse tão jovem o que aconteceu, não o queria em contato com sua fama, seu status de herói e muito menos que desejasse deixar a casa dos seus tios para viver no mundo mágico. Nesta casa, por exemplo. — Disse Dumbledore sincero.

Harry analisou essa nova informação silenciosamente e por alguns ângulos diferentes.

— Ok, faz sentido. — Ele disse o olhando e viu seu alívio sutil na postura, ao redor dos olhos e sorriu ironicamente. — Mas não é toda a verdade. O senhor é um bruxo muito inteligente e poderia ter pensado em muitas soluções para isso. Eu tenho 12 anos e posso pensar em várias, a Sra. Serafina poderia ter me visitado uma ou duas vezes por mês e contado sobre minha origem, dito ser minha madrinha sem mencionar minha fama ou Voldemort. E eu não precisava visitar a casa dela ou de qualquer outro bruxo, não precisava ter contato com o mundo mágico diretamente.

Dumbledore o encarou em silencio, sua expressão muito séria e seus olhos sem mais o brilho habitual.

— Você já sabe a resposta a isso, não é? — Seu tom era quase triste.

— Eu sei sim, senhor. — Disse Harry sorrindo com certa arrogância.

— Então porque tantas perguntas e voltas se você já sabia?

— Porque quis lhe dar a chance de dizer a verdade, não é por isso que estamos aqui, Dumbledore? Para que conquiste minha confiança, para que me convença a aceitar o que o senhor acredita ser o melhor para mim e assim concordar em continuar a viver na casa dos meus tios? — Harry apontou inteligentemente. — Foi por isso que pediu para falar a sós comigo, não é mesmo?

— Sim, Harry. — Dumbledore parecia cansado outra vez.

— Eu sei porque nunca permitiu nenhuma visita dos amigos dos meus pais. — Harry se aproximou e o olhou com muita atenção. — O senhor sempre soube como era minha vida lá no número 4 e não podia permitir que alguém como a Sra. Serafina descobrisse e tentasse me tirar das importantes alas. Não estou certo?

— Sim e não. Eu não sabia todos os detalhes ou que era tão ruim, mas quando te deixei na porta daquela casa, eu sabia que nunca seria feliz ou amado lá. Sabia que sua vida seria difícil, mas acreditei que o sacrifício valeria a pena diante da importância da proteção de Lily. — Disse ele e pela primeira vez Harry o viu dizer a verdade e riu amargamente.

— Nossa! Quantas palavras bonitas e ainda termina com o nome da minha mãe. — Harry ficou sério e o encarou com frieza. — Não volte a dizer seu nome na minha frente ou fale sobre a proteção que ela me presenteou com sua vida. O que o senhor entende por sacrifício? O que sacrificou nos últimos 10 anos? A mim? Como ousou se sentir no direito de sacrificar minha felicidade, minha saúde, minha esperança e ainda tem a coragem de vir aqui e me dizer que não preciso saber os motivos, seus motivos, os motivos de Voldemort!

Harry gritou com intensidade e se afastou tentando controlar a raiva e amargura, não podia se descontrolar, estava quase lá, apenas mais alguns tijolos e tudo estaria onde precisava para o seu plano. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, se concentrando no amor de sua mãe por ele, o arrepio que o percorreu o lembrou de sua força e intensidade.

— Tem mais uma coisa que gostaria de saber e isso eu não sei, de verdade, acredite quando digo que pensei e pensei, mas nada faz muito sentido e gostaria que me esclarecesse, por favor. — Disse Harry educado e frio, voltou a encará-lo.

— O que é? — Disse Dumbledore com expressão abatida.

— Eu entendo porque nunca me visitou ou permitiu a visita dos amigos dos meus pais, mas porque não se preocupou em me ensinar sobre a minha origem? O senhor poderia ter me visitado pessoalmente um ano, seis meses antes de minha carta chegar e me contado a verdade, não apenas que sou um bruxo, mas todo o resto. — Harry se aproximou o encarando tentando perceber qualquer mentira. — Porque eu não poderia saber minha origem e história familiar? Porque o senhor não dispôs de algumas horas do seu tempo para vir me contar a verdade e me preparar para voltar ao mundo mágico como um bruxo, como um Potter?

Suas perguntas foram duras e rápidas.

— Eu já lhe disse, não queria que soubesse do seu status de herói ou fama. — Disse Dumbledore cansadamente.

— Mas eu saberia em poucos meses, porque não me contar antes, me preparar? Porque me deixar descobrir pelo Hagrid e chegar a Hogwarts sem saber nada sobre minha família? E, mais importante, sobre ser um Potter? — Harry perguntou com intensidade.

Isso era algo que não compreendia, se Dumbledore queria tanto ser importante e idolatrado por ele, porque não se aproximar uns meses antes e o "resgatar", lhe dizer toda a verdade e lhe preparar para assumir o seu lugar no mundo mágico, não com essa história estupida de herói, mas como um Potter.

— Bem, a verdade é que não pensei nisso e me pareceu que o melhor era não lhe informar sobre a história de sua família ou sua herança. Por isso pedi que o Sr. Corner não entrasse em contato com você, queria que não se preocupasse com todas essas questões e sim com ser um aluno em Hogwarts, ter uma infância, ter amigos. — Disse Dumbledore sincero.

Harry suspirou, ele era bom, se não soubesse a verdade, acreditaria.

— Por favor, pensei que já tínhamos superado isso. Se isso fosse verdade o senhor não teria preparado aquela armadilha para mim lá na escola. — Harry sorriu com frieza. — O que? — Ele perguntou quando Dumbledore o olhou surpreso. — Acreditou que eu não perceberia? Diretor, deixe-me esclarecer algo, talvez o senhor ainda não saiba, mas eu sou um Ravenclaw, não um tolo Gryffindor ou um esforçado Hufflepuff e muito menos um indiferente Slytherin. O chapéu me colocou em minha casa por que acreditava que lá era o melhor lugar para crescer e ser o melhor bruxo que eu posso ser. Assim, se o senhor tem essa ideia de que eu pedi para ser classificado na Ravenclaw por causa de Terry, está errado. Se tem a ideia de que o chapéu me classificou por pena ou se lá o que, está errado. E, se acredita que minhas notas dos exames são porque meus amigos me carregaram nas costas, está errado! Será que estou sendo suficientemente claro agora?

— Sim, Harry, está e sinto muito se subestimei sua inteligência e que você sentiu a necessidade de usar máscaras na minha frente. Isso é inteiramente minha responsabilidade. — Disse Dumbledore parecendo castigado.

— Mascaras são uteis, e o senhor, que deve dormir com as suas entende isso muito bem. — Harry respondeu rapidamente. — Olha, se formos falar sobre esse ano que passou ficaremos aqui indefinidamente, apenas entenda que sei muito bem que aquelas armadilhas absurdamente fáceis não tinham a intenção de prender um ladrão e muito menos Voldemort. O senhor queria apenas que eu passasse facilmente por elas e chegasse até ele, queria o meu encontro e luta com Voldemort. Ok, entendi e uma próxima vez faça algumas armadilhas decentes, assim posso ao menos fingir que passei pelo inferno com mais facilidade. — Harry suspirou cansado e sem mais vontade de jogos de palavras e sarcasmos. — Poderia responder minha pergunta?

— Harry, espero que entenda que não foi minha intenção o que aconteceu entre você e Quirrell, sei dos seus pesadelos e tudo o que eu queria era lhe dar a chance de conhecer Voldemort. — Dumbledore disse com cautela e Harry o olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Sério? Tem tantas contradições nesta afirmação que nem me dignarei a responder. — Harry estava ficando cansado e temia perder a concentração antes do mais importante, a verdade é que se estendera demais, fora um tolo ao fazer tantas perguntas de uma vez.

— Muito bem. Você já deve ter ouvido falar sobre seu pai, James? — Perguntou Dumbledore e Harry acenou cauteloso. O que seu pai tinha a ver com isso? — Bem, James chegou a Hogwarts um jovem muito mimado e egoísta, sua arrogância e bullying eram notórios. Eu queria que você, Harry fosse completamente diferente do seu pai e temia que se crescesse sabendo sobre seu status e fama, sendo adorado e adulado por todo o mundo mágico, poderia ser igual a ele. Temia que se fosse ensinado sobre a importância da família Potter no mundo mágico e sua grande riqueza, seria tão arrogante como ele ou outras crianças puros-sangues. Espero que entenda que minha intenção era que você fosse um jovem melhor do que James foi.

Harry o encarou e percebeu que ele realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo e não parecia perceber nada de errado em suas atitudes. Se afastando mais uma vez, ele lhe deu as costas e olhou pela janela tentando pensar em palavras para responder tal ofensa terrível e cheia de julgamentos.

— Sabe, diretor, eu ouvi muitas coisas sobre meus pais, inclusive, sobre seus defeitos. Mamãe era teimosa e temperamental, papai arrogante e brincalhão. Eu... — Harry parou sentindo uma grande dor percorrê-lo. — Eu os perdi muito cedo para me lembrar deles e essa é uma dor que sempre carregarei comigo, nunca passará... Também ouvi sobre as qualidades do meu pai e sobre seu amadurecimento, ele se tornou um grande homem e sou muito orgulhoso dele e de ser seu filho.

— Não disse que...

— Por favor, nem pense em se defender! Ou se justificar! — Harry gritou e o encarou furioso. — O senhor fala essas mentiras, meias verdades ou suas verdades absurdas e ofensivas com um tom tão calmo e sábio. Imagino se o faz porque todo o mundo mágico é idiota demais para ver a verdade ou porque o senhor acredita em si mesmo. — Harry se encaminhou na sua direção. — Meu pai era um grande homem e espero um dia ser tão grande como ele foi! Seus defeitos, meus defeitos ou de qualquer outra pessoa aos 11 anos de idade não devem servir como base para julgamentos e muito menos para decidir sobre a minha vida, meus direitos. Sabe quem eu era a 1 ano atrás? Ninguém. Apenas o sobrinho que mora de favor, o fardo, o anormal, ingrato e preguiçoso. Filhos de bêbados e vagabundos que morreram em um acidente de carro porque não me queriam mais, porque eu era um estorvo e preferiram morrer a ficar comigo.

— Lamento...

— Mentiras! Mentiras! E mais mentiras! — Harry gritou sentindo a raiva aumentar. — O senhor não lamenta nada, o senhor me queria exatamente assim, um órfão, um ninguém, um nada, sem história, sem amor, sem esperança. O senhor me queria fraco, passivo, maleável para me controlar e me conduzir onde acredita que devo chegar ou seja lá quais sejam seus planos futuros para mim. — Harry enxugou uma lágrima tola que escorreu pelo seu rosto. — Não faz ideia do que saber sobre a história da minha família me faz sentir, não é arrogância, é segurança, orgulho e foi isso o que viu em meu pai, mas pessoas como o senhor e Snape não podem entender isso ou sentem inveja e ciúme. Não me importa o que seja, mas de todas as coisas que me fez, me negar os meus pais... — Harry sufocou com a voz embargada. — Os meus avós, mantê-los como estranhos ou desconhecidos para mim por 10 anos é imperdoável. E não me importa que o senhor durma a noite tranquilo porque acredita em suas boas intenções o que fez comigo foi errado. E o que fez a Família Potter é ofensivo e desonroso. E a magia reconhece isso.

Suas palavras finais foram cheias de intenção e a magia estalou reconhecendo seu direito a cobrar pela ofensa e desonra a seu nome e magia. A magia se moveu dele e agressivamente se moveu para Dumbledore o tocando e os ligando por uma dívida mágica.

— Harry... — Dumbledore o olhou magoado e triste.

— Não vim aqui com essa intenção, mas espero que compreenda, deste momento em diante, que não está lidando com um garoto tolo. O senhor está diante de um Potter, do herdeiro da magia, do sangue e espirito, além das riquezas da Família Potter e não aceitarei mais ser desrespeitado. Nunca mais. — Harry disse com segurança e orgulho, que para alguns poderia ser considerado arrogância.

Dumbledore apenas acenou parecendo completamente desconcertado.

— Você pretende cobrar a dívida?

— Não, no momento. — Respondeu Harry, o faria apenas se seu plano não desse certo.

— Muito bem. Entendo depois dessa difícil conversa que não pretende voltar para a casa dos seus tios. — Perguntou o diretor parecendo derrotado.

— Me ajudaria saber porque a proteção é tão importante, mas já que por esse caminho o senhor não quer avançar, apenas me resta lhe dizer uma coisa. — Harry controlou a ansiedade do momento mais importante, agora, tinha que dar certo. — O que o senhor está disposto a fazer para que eu volte a viver na casa da minha tia?

Dumbledore o olhou levemente confuso e com cautela, estava aprendendo a não o subestimar, mas agora era tarde demais.

— Fazer? Como assim?

— O que me daria? Se eu assinasse um contrato mágico aqui e agora prometendo viver com minha tia até minha maioridade, o que o senhor me concederia? — Perguntou Harry se esforçando para ser frio e calmo.

— Chantagem, Harry? — Dumbledore perguntou parecendo muito decepcionado e Harry riu.

— Depois de tudo o que conversamos e da maneira como me sacrificou por causa dessa proteção? Acredito ser justo que eu tenha alguns benefícios também, o senhor não concorda? — Perguntou Harry com sarcasmo e insistiu. — Ou será que ela não é tão importante? O que o senhor me concederia, Dumbledore?

— Quase qualquer coisa, Harry. Eu não mataria ninguém ou lhe entregaria minha varinha, mas, como sei a importância dessa proteção, acredito que só me reste lhe pedir que me dê o seu preço. — Dumbledore o olhava decepcionado e triste.

Mas Harry não sentiu um pingo de culpa, talvez sentisse se não tivessem conversado sobre todas essas verdades, mas agora ao descobrir as atitudes "bem-intencionadas" do diretor, ele não ficaria com remorso por causa de uma chantagem. Principalmente porque o seu blefe tinha apenas a intenção de retomar o controle do que era seu.

— Quero que o senhor desista de ser meu tutor, imediatamente. — Disse Harry com determinação. — O senhor abrirá mão de minha tutela em favor de meu padrinho, Sirius Black e do controle total sobre minha herança ou quaisquer questões legais envolvendo meu nome.

Dumbledore o encarou parecendo chocado e Harry se esforçou para não mostrar seu triunfo e prazer em enganá-lo até esse ponto. Faltava pouco, muito pouco e estaria livre dele.

— Harry, espero que você saiba que minha intenção sempre foi proteger sua herança, ...

— Eu não me importo com suas intenções. Você entrou com um pedido para anular o testamento dos meus pais e se tornar meu tutor quando nem se preocupou em conseguir um julgamento para o meu padrinho e guardião. Vamos fingir que uma coisa não está conectada a outra ou com tudo o que acabamos de discutir sobre suas boas intenções e seguir em frente. — Harry pegou uma pasta e lhe entregou. — Aqui, o juiz concordou com dar seguimento ao processo de cancelamento da anulação do testamento dos meus pais. Assim, como pode ver é uma questão de tempo até que isso esteja resolvido. Com os Boots com a minha guarda, o testamento sendo legitimo, o próximo passo é provar que você não é um bom tutor e nós dois sabemos que isso não seria muito difícil de provar.

— Talvez, mas você poderia perder o processo, tanto esse do testamento como o da anulação da tutela. — Disse Dumbledore ainda cauteloso.

— Sim e é por isso que não quero me arriscar, estou disposto a me sacrificar e voltar a viver com minha tia se o senhor assinar agora tudo o que for necessário para deixar de ser meu tutor legal. E espero que não interfira no processo para validar o testamento dos meus pais, claro, suas últimas vontades são importantes para mim. — Expressou Harry seriamente, era importante que ele acreditasse que voltar a viver com sua tia era um verdadeiro sacrifício.

— Ok, entendi porque você quer isso, depois de tudo o que conversamos é natural que não me queira como seu tutor. — Disse Dumbledore tristemente e Harry o deixou pensar que sua chantagem fora decidida nas últimas horas de conversa. — O que acontece se eu não concordar com sua chantagem?

— Bem, a proteção se perderá e não me sentirei culpado, porque eu não sei o porquê de sua importância e, como já definimos, a culpa pelo que aconteceu na sexta-feira não foi minha. — Disse Harry o olhando com cautela, não podia mostrar ansiedade, mas também não podia ficar indiferente demais.

— E você lutará contra mim nos tribunais?

— Com certeza, não aceitarei que aja em meu nome, controle minha herança e provarei da maneira que for necessário que o senhor nunca foi um bom tutor. — Disse Harry e decidiu blefar apenas um pouco mais. — Irei até aos jornais se necessário, contarei sobre a minha infância, não gostaria de ter minha vida exposta, mas, como disse, farei o que for necessário.

Dumbledore acenou pensativo e levemente magoado, mas parecia acreditar.

— Como saberei se cumprirá sua palavra? Que não deixará a casa de seus tios na primeira crise e, mais importante, como convencerá os Boots?

— É uma pergunta justa, mas já a respondi, assinarei um contrato mágico onde me comprometo a viver com minha tia até minha maioridade e quanto aos Boots, bem, conversarei com eles e espero que entendam. Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc costumam me respeitar e ouvir, são grandes pais e cuidadores. — Disse levemente mordaz.

Dumbledore ficou em silencio e voltou a olhar pela janela na direção do jardim bonito e pensou. Harry sufocou a ansiedade e tentou se manter sereno, mas era quase impossível, todo o seu plano conduziu para esse momento e para a resposta do diretor. Se ele recusasse, seu blefe seria descoberto, pois Harry não deixaria sua tia ou jogaria no lixo a proteção de sua mãe, principalmente, se ela o ajudaria a cumprir a profecia e matar Voldemort.

Finalmente, Dumbledore se virou e o encarou muito sério, na verdade parecia bem longe do gentil e amável diretor.

— Eu tenho algumas preocupações.

— Quais? — Harry perguntou tentando muito se mostrar seguro, mas seu estômago se apertou. Será que ele descobriu o engodo?

— Primeiro, como seu tutor uma das minhas obrigações eram lhe ensinar e, como discutimos a algumas semanas, posso lhe ensinar muitas coisas. Gostaria de manter isso para o futuro, em algum momento lhe convocarei para alas particulares e você aceitará. — Disse ele e Harry acenou pensativo tentando analisar por todos os ângulos e encontrar uma armadilha.

— Terei alguma escolha sobre o conteúdo? Ou se você decidir me ensinar a jogar boliche, serei obrigado a aceitar? — Harry não resistiu ao sarcasmo e Dumbledore o olhou levemente divertido.

— Ainda que seria muito interessante jogarmos boliche, não é o que eu pretendo lhe ensinar e sim, você pode ter uma escolha e opiniões sobre o conteúdo da aula. — Disse ele e Harry acenou concordando. — Bem, quero que neste contrato você se comprometa a nunca fugir da Inglaterra ou abandonar Hogwarts.

Harry sentiu uma leve irritação percorrê-lo, o velho esperto, estava perdendo o controle sobre sua herança, mas tentando prendê-lo e controlá-lo a qualquer custo.

— Me comprometo a não fugir do Reino Unido, mas poderei viajar para qualquer lugar que quiser no mundo de férias e sobre Hogwarts, o senhor sabe que isso é um absurdo, se amanhã o senhor não for mais o diretor e Voldemort tomar o poder, não poderia voltar para a escola. — Disse ele objetivamente.

— Se Voldemort tomar minha escola será porque estarei morto e nosso contrato não terá mais validade, mas compreendo sua preocupação, podemos colocar um adendo que em caso de Hogwarts ser um ambiente perigoso ou hostil, até mesmo em caso de expulsão a determinação está anulada. — Dumbledore ofereceu razoavelmente e Harry acenou, sabia que teria que ceder em algumas coisas, mas valeria a pena no fim. — Gostaria que considerasse passar o controle da sua herança para os Boots e não Sirius Black.

Harry se empertigou na hora e o encarou com frieza

— E porque faria isso?

— Sirius te ama e se preocupa com você, Harry, mas é muito jovem e passou os últimos 10 anos na prisão, não me parece ser muito inteligente permitir que alguém instável controle todo o seu dinheiro. — Disse ele sensato.

— Sabe, para alguém que quer conquistar minha confiança o senhor faz um péssimo trabalho. Em uma única conversa o senhor desrespeita minha mãe, ofende meu pai, desonra a minha Família e agora ousa criticar meu padrinho. — Harry o olhou perplexo.

— Sei da minha responsabilidade sobre o que aconteceu com Sirius, mas isso não muda a verdade, ele não é a melhor escolha para ser seu tutor e me sentiria mais tranquilo se entregasse o controle de sua herança para os Boots. — Dumbledore disse com firmeza e tom de comando, era óbvio que esperava ser obedecido.

— Não. — Harry disse simplesmente e ignorou sua surpresa e contrariedade. — Meu padrinho está se recuperando muito bem, fazendo terapia, se exercitando e aceitou bem o fato de que não posso viver com ele, mas percebi o quanto isso o entristeceu. Sirius, ao contrário do senhor, quer fazer parte da minha vida, efetivamente, cuidar de mim e quero lhe dar a chance de fazer isso mesmo que indiretamente. Poder cuidar da herança dos meus pais o fará se sentir útil e que está cumprindo seu papel de padrinho e o ajudará a ficar ainda melhor e mais rapidamente. Assim, ao seu pedido, eu lhe respondo não. — Sua frieza e firmeza pareceram impressionar o diretor que o olhou com certo respeito.

— Muito bem. Não concordo, mas aplaudo sua intenção, fico feliz que se importe com as pessoas e queira ajudá-las, Harry. Sempre foi esse tipo de jovem que quis que se tornasse, infelizmente, o mundo mágico está cheio de puros-sangues egoístas e indiferentes. — O tom professoral voltou com tudo e Harry teve que sufocar a vontade de se gabar.

Hoje não era o momento de esfregar na cara do narigudo bunda magra tudo o que ele fizera embaixo do seu narigão sem ele ao menos suspeitar.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Harry perguntou impaciente.

— Não, acredito que é apenas isso, podemos nos encontrar para assinar os papeis em algum dia desta semana e...

— Isso não será necessário, meu advogado está bem aqui e acredito que podemos resolver tudo agora mesmo. Com licença. — — Disse Harry e se apressou para fora do escritório.

— Agora? — Dumbledore se surpreendeu, mas Harry mal o ouviu.

Encontrando a família na cozinha lanchando, Harry percebeu que a Sra. Serafina tentava disfarçar a tensão, mas, como sempre, não muito bem. Sr. Falc estava mais sereno e conversava com Sirius baixinho. Todos os três e mais as crianças, Terry e Anne o encararam.

— Harry! — Praticamente todos falaram juntos e se não fosse a própria ansiedade, ele teria rido.

— Chegou o momento, Sra. Serafina, Sr. Falc, poderiam vir a biblioteca, por favor? Tenho algumas coisas importantes para contar. Sirius, o Sr. Falc o chamará em alguns momentos, tente não mostrar muita familiaridade. Ok? — Todos acenaram e os pequenos o olharam confusos, normalmente não o viam tão sério e intenso.

De volta ao escritório, Harry entrou com seus guardiões que o olhavam confusos e tensos.

— O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Serafina.

— Bem, o diretor e eu conversamos, esclarecemos algumas coisas e ficou decidido que continuarei a viver com minha tia...

E o mundo desabou, Harry apenas assistiu à reação verdadeira e natural dos seus dois guardiões que protestaram veementemente. Contendo a vontade de rir, ele assistiu Dumbledore tentar se explicar e suspirar diante das acusações. No fim, eles disseram com segurança:

— Não aceitaremos isso! Eu não sei como o convenceu, mas lutaremos contra isso, o Juiz Wood jamais concordará que ele continue a viver com aquelas pessoas. — Falc disse duramente.

— Harry, querido, o que ele te disse? Se te ameaçou ou enfeitiçou, você pode nos contar, vamos protegê-lo e nunca permitiremos que volte aquela casa. — Disse Serafina o abraçando e afastando de Dumbledore.

— Deixem-me explicar, por favor. O diretor não me ameaçou ou enfeitiçou, essa foi minha decisão, nós chegamos a um acordo que me pareceu justo. — Disse Harry muito sincero.

— Acordo? Que tipo de acordo?

— Isso não importa. — Serafina falou furiosa. — Que tipo de professor é o senhor que faz um acordo com uma criança que a obriga a voltar a viver com um abusador, um homem agressivo e violento. Eu não aceitarei isso!

— Sra. Serafina, o que aconteceu na sexta-feira foi apenas uma explosão, sabe, acredito que não se repetirá novamente. Conversei com minha tia e ela prometeu que conversará com Vernon, vai ameaçar até de deixá-lo se ele não se comportar. — Disse Harry calmamente.

— Harry... — Sr. Falc o olhava completamente confuso. — Eu não entendo.

— E, eu tenho vocês dois e Sirius para me protegerem e ameaçarem ele também, acredito que isso o manterá sob controle. — Harry os olhou e ao perceber que pretendiam protestar mais, pois estavam inconformados, continuou. — O diretor Dumbledore aceitou a minha proposta, enquanto conversávamos e esclarecíamos alguns pontos chegamos a um acordo. Ele transferirá a minha tutela legal ao meu padrinho e todo o controle da minha herança também, aceitará sem protestos o processo de validação do testamento dos meus pais e eu viverei com minha tia até minha maioridade no sistema de compartilhamento de guarda das últimas semanas.

Harry observou a expressão de assombro dos dois, mas o brilho de triunfo nos olhos de Falc era reconhecível e ele se afastou para a janela, para pensar e se controlar. Serafina o olhou tristemente, pois percebeu que esse era seu plano e não poderia protegê-lo como queria.

— Harry, por favor, repense isso. Falc disse que entraremos com um processo e temos chances de ganhar...

— E temos chances de perder. — Harry disse e suspirou. — Sinto muito decepcioná-la, Sra. Serafina, mas a senhora sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim, quero que as coisas sejam da maneira de deveriam ou poderiam ter sido se o diretor não tivesse interferido com suas boas intenções. A senhora e o Sr. Falc como meus cuidares, Sirius como tutor e cuidador, além de padrinho e se tenho que conviver com meus tios por alguns momentos até minha maioridade, que assim seja. Estou disposto a esse sacrifício e ainda mantenho a proteção que parece ser importante, apesar do diretor não acreditar que eu mereça saber exatamente porquê de sua importância. — Disse Harry e ao fim olhou com frieza para Dumbledore.

—Eu já te expliquei, Harry, você ainda é muito jovem, quando for mais velho e estiver pronto, lhe contarei tudo. — Dumbledore em tom solene.

— Espero que não nos inclua nesta avaliação, diretor. — Falc se virou da janela. — Nem minha esposa ou eu, somos crianças e acredito que merecemos saber, como guardiões do Harry, porque essa proteção é tão importante. E porque Harry foi obrigado a enfrentar Voldemort e Quirrell sozinho para proteger um objeto tão poderoso com a Pedra Filosofal? Porque um professor foi morto e outro gravemente ferido e nenhum dos pais foram informados? Porque o senhor acredita ser aceitável que um ex-comensal da morte seja professor, um péssimo professor, de crianças. — Falc enumerou suas perguntas com frieza e caminhou até ficar em frente a Dumbledore. — O senhor tem muitas explicações a dar, diretor.

— Falc... eu compreendo que vocês estão desapontados e preocupados, mas espero que aceitem que minha maior preocupação é proteger nosso mundo, minha escola, Harry. Admito que cometi erros e por isso não confiam em mim, no entanto, a realidade é que Voldemort está vivo e um dia recuperará seu corpo e quando esse momento chegar precisamos estar unidos. A proteção de Lily...

— Não fale o nome dela. — Harry se empertigou com extrema frieza. — E cancele o discurso conciliatório e cheios de palavras bonitas e sabedoria que não dizem nada, acredito que depois de tudo o que conversamos o senhor já deveria saber que ninguém aqui é tolo e crédulo como o resto do mundo mágico. A única coisa que me interessa agora é o nosso acordo, Sr. Falc, poderia fazer os contratos mágicos necessários, por favor?

— Agora? — Serafina perguntou chocada.

— Contratos? — Falc o olhou confuso.

— Sim, eu assinarei um também em que prometo viver com minha tia até a maioridade e o diretor passará a tutela para Sirius. Quero que tudo seja feito legalmente e sim, Sra. Serafina, agora. — Harry disse com determinação.

Os dois o olharam e percebendo que ele não mudaria de ideia, acenaram, Sr. Falc suspirou chateado.

— Ok, providenciarei tudo imediatamente, mas espero que possa esclarecer minhas perguntas em outro momento e com respostas que dizem algo, diretor. Não aceitarei mais ser enrolado. — Falc disse e foi para sua mesa. — Precisaremos de Sirius aqui, você poderia flu ele para mim, querida?

— Eu... sim. — Serafina saiu parecendo que ia chorar e Harry a olhou tristemente, não queria magoá-la.

— Ela entenderá, Harry e você também, um dia lhe explicarei tudo e todos entenderão que apesar dos meus erros e tolices, minha intenção era protegê-lo. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

— Eu acredito nisso, mas espero que, o senhor, entenda que os seus erros e tolices, como os chama, não me permite lhe dar minha amizade ou confiança. — Harry disse o encarando.

— Isso muito me entristece, Harry, verdadeiramente, e espero que um dia possa fazê-lo mudar seus sentimentos. — Dumbledore parecia sinceramente triste e chateado.

— Incrivelmente, isso também me entristece. — Harry disse e suspirando olhou para os livros sem vontade de encará-lo. — Quando crescia, trancado por horas em meu armário, costumava fantasiar que algum familiar apareceria, um tio, um avô, qualquer um que me salvaria dos Dursleys. Quando olho para o senhor imagino como teria sido incrível crescer com suas visitas, o senhor seria como uma espécie de professor/avô, me protegeria dos meus parentes, eu teria um quarto, não passaria fome. O senhor me contaria sobre meus pais aos poucos, sobre a história dos Potters, o mundo mágico. Me ensinaria sobre magia, sobre ser um bruxo, talvez me levasse para alguns passeios no parque, na praia ou jogar boliche. — Harry pigarreou quando as imagens de um garotinho sorridente fazendo todas essas coisas com Dumbledore envolveu sua mente e o emocionou. — Mas..., bem, tolice minha acreditar que minha felicidade é mais importante que seus planos bem-intencionados. De qualquer forma, tem algo que o senhor pode fazer que poderia me levar a perdoá-lo e, talvez, confiar no senhor.

— O que, Harry? — Dumbledore sussurrou de olhos baixos, seu rosto empalidecera com a imagens apresentadas por Harry.

— Arrependa-se. — Harry disse com frieza e se afastou até o Sr. Falc.

Sirius entrou logo depois e sua atuação foi perfeita, mostrou carinho para com Harry, pouca familiaridade com os Boots, ainda que eles foram amáveis uns com os outros. Depois de ser informado dos fatos ficou escandalizado e contrário, argumentou, mas por fim concordou prometendo solenemente honrar a confiança de seu afilhado. Sr. Falc escreveu os contratos mágicos legalmente com todos os adendos, mas explicou que no caso da transferência de tutela, ela precisaria ser registrada no Ministério formalmente. Como tinham tempo, Harry insistiu que isso fosse feito ainda naquela tarde e se esforçou para não comemorar e pular feito um louco quando Dumbledore e Sirius assinaram os papéis necessários.

Dumbledore falou brevemente com Sirius o aconselhando sobre sua herança e prometeu enviar todos os documentos em seu poder no dia seguinte.

— Não se preocupe, diretor, contratei o Falc para me ajudar com os negócios da minha família e tenho certeza que terei seu apoio com a herança do meu afilhado, também. — Disse Sirius agindo tranquilo e despreocupado.

— Com certeza. — Disse Falc distraidamente. — Bem, acredito que tenho tudo o que preciso, aqui está sua cópia do seu contrato com Harry, diretor Dumbledore.

— Muito obrigado. Bem, me despeço de todos vocês. Harry, acredito que com nosso acordo o Juiz Wood e as assistentes sociais não saberão sobre o que aconteceu? — Perguntou Dumbledore suavemente.

— Acredito que é o melhor, seria muito difícil explicar o nosso acordo, assim não se preocupe, quando as assistentes sociais me visitarem lhes direi que tudo está bem. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Ok. E sobre seu tio? Você quer que eu o visite? — Dumbledore caminhava para fora da biblioteca e não viu o breve brilho de pânico nos olhos verdes.

— Eu não acredito que seja necessário, senhor, entre minha tia, padrinho e o Sr. e Sra. Boot, tenho certeza que Vernon entenderá como deve agir pelos próximos anos. Ele é um pouco mais inteligente que um troll, o que claro, não é nenhum elogio. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo.

— Muito bem. Por favor, não hesite em me chamar para qualquer eventualidade, apesar de não ser mais seu tutor me preocupo com você. — Disse ele educadamente e Harry segurou a vontade de lhe responder a tal afirmação incoerente, sabia que era apenas uma questão de etiqueta.

— Claro. — Disse Harry nem um pouco sincero e o observou usar o flu para Hogwarts.

Ele esperou por alguns segundos enquanto observava o Sr. Falc fechar o flu e depois se virou com um sorriso tão grande e os olhos brilhando com tanta animação que parecia iluminar toda a sala.

— Consegui! Enganei o narigudo bunda magra! — Harry gritou e saltou com os punhos no ar comemorando a vitória, mas imediatamente a sala rodou e tudo foi escurecendo aos poucos e ele desmaiou de pura exaustão.


	44. Novos Planos

Capítulo 43

Harry voltou a si quase imediatamente depois do desmaio, estava na sala de estar, meio deitado no sofá meio no colo de Sirius. Cercado por ele, Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc que o encaravam com preocupação.

— O que...? — Perguntou confuso.

— Você desmaiou, Harry, não devia ter pulado e se agitado assim, isso sem contar as mais de 2 horas de conversa com o diretor. — Disse Sirius. — Eu o peguei antes de cair no chão.

— O que está sentindo, querido? Seria melhor chamar a Madame Pomfrey? — Sra. Serafina estava muito ansiosa.

— Não, estou bem, apenas muito cansado e emocionado por meu plano funcionar. — Harry suspirou voltando a sorrir e olhou para o Sr. Falc. — Estamos livres dele, Sr. Falc, o diretor não nos controla mais.

— Sim, Harry, seu plano foi brilhante. — Respondeu ele sorrindo.

— Confesso que eu seria capaz de dormir até amanhã de tão cansado, mas estou faminto e tem tanto o que fazer ainda. — Disse Harry se levantando e se recusando a ceder ao cansaço.

— Harry, seja o que for que precise fazer pode esperar até amanhã, você precisa repousar, Madame Pomfrey só o liberou totalmente a partir de quarta-feira. — Serafina lhe disse muito séria. — Você teve uma concussão a poucos dias e acabou de desmaiar...

— Apenas por alguns segundos, Sra. Serafina e porque dei um pulo e fiquei tonto, além disso, estou muito cansado pela tensão da conversa e manter minha oclumência. — Harry se espreguiçou. — Isso sem falar que o almoço parece ter sido a séculos atrás. — Exagerou divertidamente.

— Ok, nos diga o que você precisa fazer enquanto come e ajudaremos para que possa ir descansar o mais rápido possível. — Disse Serafina e Sirius acenou.

— Bem, vocês o ajudem, eu estou indo ao Ministério registrar esses documentos. Você tem uma razão para que isso não possa esperar até amanhã? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Sim, Dumbledore é muito inteligente e cedo ou tarde perceberá que foi enganado, assim a pressa se justifica porque não quero correr o risco de que, se essa percepção ocorrer durante esta noite, amanhã ele nos impeça de concluir o acordo. — Disse Harry seriamente.

Sr. Falc acenou e usou o flu para ir cumprir sua missão. Enquanto isso, Harry foi servido na cozinha pela Sra. Serafina alguns sanduíches e um grande copo de leite. Sirius se sentou ao seu lado e logo Terry entrou o encarando ansioso.

— Deu certo, Harry? O plano funcionou?

— Perfeitamente. — Harry não conseguiu conter o sorriso triunfante.

Isso fez Terry saltar e comemorar com entusiasmo, felizmente, ele não desmaiou. Sirius e Harry riram divertidos, Sra. Serafina os olhou exasperada e moveu a cabeça negativamente.

— Sua ideia foi brilhante, Harry, mas todos vocês estão esquecendo que essa "vitória" significa que você tem que voltar a viver naquela casa? Com aquele homem?

Harry engoliu o sanduíche e suspirou olhando-a com carinho, sua preocupação com ele era algo muito precioso, assim como seu respeito em seguir seu plano apesar de ser contrária.

— Obrigado, Sra. Serafina, de verdade, por respeitar meu desejo apesar de discordar. E agradeço imensamente por sua preocupação e cuidados. — Harry pigarreou emocionado. — Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês, o que torna o meu blefe ainda mais prazeroso. Em minha conversa com tia Petúnia ontem, bem, nós nos entendemos...

— O que? — Terry perguntou surpreso.

— Eu sei, também me surpreendi, quer dizer, em algum momento teríamos que ter uma conversa franca e direta, mas ela tomou a iniciativa, pediu desculpas e disse que me quer vivendo com ela e Dudley. — Disse Harry e deu uma grande dentada em seu sanduíche, observando suas expressões surpresas e se perguntando se entenderiam o significado de suas palavras.

— Ela pediu desculpas? — Sirius estava chocado.

— E quer que viva com ela e... — Sra. Serafina arregalou os olhos e soltou um palavrão, depois tapou a boca com as mãos parecendo chocada e corou de vergonha.

Os três não aguentaram e explodiram em risadas, Serafina os acompanhou mais levemente, ainda constrangida.

— Harry, se eu entendi, sua tia quer que você viva com ela e o filho. Isso quer dizer, sem Vernon? — Serafina perguntou quando eles se controlaram.

— Sem Vernon. — Disse Harry sorridente. — Ela disse que decidiu se separar e quando o visitou na delegacia o avisou sobre isso. Na verdade, suas malas e as do Dudley estavam no carro e ela não pretendia voltar para o número 4, mas eu a convenci a ficar lá por uns 2 dias até meu plano ser finalizado. — Harry explicou e suas expressões de espanto ou incredulidade o fizeram rir. — Eu juro que é verdade e é por isso que não posso descansar, prometi a minha tia que a avisaria assim que ela pudesse se mudar em definitivo e não sei se Vernon pode sair sob fiança, mas prefiro não arriscar que ele a encontre sozinha e possa machucá-la.

— Isso é surpreendente. — Disse Serafina e todos concordaram.

— Sim, mas eu tinha esperança que um dia ela percebesse que Vernon não a merece, o bom é que, além de recuperar minha herança e enganar o diretor, não preciso lidar com o troll bigodudo. — Disse Harry e em pensamento agradeceu ao Dobby. — Agora precisamos ir e instalar minha tia e primo em nossa nova casa, ficarei com eles a noite como combinado e prometo repousar, amanhã voltarei para minhas aulas.

— E em que casa você pretende instalá-los? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Ora, onde mais? Na casa Evans, é claro.

Depois que Harry terminou de lanchar, Sra. Serafina e Sirius o acompanhou para Surrey e, ao bater na porta do número 4, poucos segundos passaram antes de sua tia abrir a porta.

— Harry! — Exclamou ela surpresa.

— Oi, tia Petúnia. — Harry sorriu e entrou quando ela se afastou, mas ele parou na entrada sem interesse de ir adiante. — Consegui finalizar meu plano, tia e por isso viemos buscá-los.

Petúnia pareceu surpresa e constrangida pela presença dos dois bruxos adultos, assim focou seu olhar no sobrinho.

— Verdade? Não o esperava até amanhã ou na quarta-feira, mas não reclamarei, infelizmente, ainda não encontrei um lugar, assim teremos que ficar em um hotel por alguns dias. — Disse ela suavemente, sua expressão ainda estava abatida e ansiosa.

— Não se preocupe, tia, tenho tudo organizado. A senhora pode apenas carregar o carro com as malas de novo e, se quiser levar algo da casa, meu padrinho e a Sra. Serafina podem ajudar. — Disse Harry animadamente.

— Eu não tirei as malas do carro, são pesadas e me pareceu ilógico, apenas peguei algumas coisas por uns dias. — Informou ela e depois hesitante olhou para Serafina e Sirius. — Eu agradeço a ajuda e, se puderem pegar os brinquedos e o computador do Dudley e do Harry seria incrível. O resto posso ir pegando aos poucos ou depois de resolvido o acordo de divórcio.

— Claro, Petúnia, será um prazer ajudar. — Serafina sorriu suavemente e sincera.

— A senhora entrou em contato com um advogado, tia? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Sim, ele disse que diante do que aconteceu, deixar a casa não causa nenhum malefício a uma oportunidade de um acordo justo com Vernon. E já dei entrada ao pedido de divórcio. — Disse Petúnia parecendo aliviada. — Para onde vamos? É uma casa mágica?

— Não, tia, é uma casa trouxa e será uma surpresa, então, não direi onde fica, mas acredito que a senhora gostará. E Dudley?

— Se escondendo em seu quarto da Marge, que pode voltar a qualquer momento...

— A cadela está aqui? — Harry perguntou meio em pânico e com vontade de se esconder também.

— O que? — Serafina perguntou chocada.

— Que cadela? — Sirius olhou em volta sem entender.

— É a irmã de Vernon e ela é pior que ele, acredite. — Disse Harry com expressão sombria.

— Sim, a cadela está aqui, mas foi ao distrito visitar o Vernon, parece que a audiência de fiança foi marcada para quarta-feira de manhã. — Petúnia mordeu os lábios ansiosa e continuou. — É melhor partimos antes que volte, Harry, ela está enfurecida, principalmente com você, pois Vernon ligou e lhe deu sua versão dos fatos.

— Como se ela precisasse disso para me odiar. — Disse Harry amargo. — O melhor é nos apressarmos, então, não quero outra discussão hoje, uma já foi bem desgastante.

— Ela é tão ruim assim? — Sirius perguntou surpreso.

— Como ela pode ser pior que aquele homem horrível... — Serafina se interrompeu e encarou sua tia. — Desculpe, sei que ele ainda é seu marido.

— Tudo bem. Depois do que ele fez ao Harry na sexta-feira, eu também consigo enxergar isso e o que meu sobrinho disse é verdade, Marge é ainda mais maldosa que Vernon. — Disse Petúnia envergonhada.

— Sim, sua frase favorita enquanto eu crescia era dizer que, por ela, Vernon teria me afogado assim que fui deixado na porta, pois filhotes podres não mereciam viver. — Disse Harry com um gosto amargo na boca.

Sirius e Serafina exclamaram com raiva e indignação. Em seguida, eles terminaram de arrumar as coisas, tia Petúnia aproveitou para pegar alguns objetos a mais e fotos, Duda carregou quase o quarto inteiro ao ser explicado que os objetos seriam encolhidos e o carro magicamente aumentado. Harry deu uma última volta no seu ex-quarto, agora sem magias e com seu computador já empacotado no carro. E eles partiram. Duda muito silencioso, tia Petúnia aliviada e Harry esperançoso.

Serafina dirigiu, porque Harry insistiu que sua tia não deveria saber o endereço até chegarem lá e, quando chegaram a Londres e mais perto do bairro Somers Town, pediu que ela fechasse os olhos. Uma hora depois de iniciado a viagem eles estacionaram na rua St. Cranleigh e eles ajudaram Petúnia a sair do carro de olhos fechados para a surpresa, ainda que todos estivessem meio confusos ou constrangidos sobre todo o drama que Harry estava criando. A casa era um sobrado estreito de tijolos marrons amarelados, janelas brancas e telhado vitoriano. Tinha três andares, era muito bonito e bem conservado. Sua localização quando comprado a 15 anos era boa, mas agora valia 20x mais porque o bairro se desenvolveu e estava muito perto de duas grandes estações, a Euston Station e a King's Cross, além de a algumas quadras do The Regent's Park.

— Ok, tia Petúnia, pode abrir os olhos. — Disse Harry excitadamente.

Petúnia o fez e encarou a casa bem conhecida com a placa sobre a porta com os dizeres, "Evans House" e engasgou assombrada.

— Surpresa! — Disse Harry sorridente, mas para seu espanto sua tia começou a chorar copiosamente. — Eu... tia... o que!?

— Não se preocupe, Harry, às vezes, as pessoas choram de felicidade e emoção. — Disse Serafina suavemente. — Deixe-a se acalmar um pouco.

Isso aconteceu alguns minutos depois com Harry e Duda, desajeitadamente, batendo em suas costas, até que ela apenas estivesse fungando e suspirando.

— Oh, meu... Como? Harry, como é possível? — Perguntou com voz trêmula e ele sorriu.

— É uma longa história, mas em resumo, minha mãe era muito inteligente e confiou na pessoa certa. Agora porque não entramos e olhamos por dentro? Eu a visitei uma vez, brevemente, mas não pude ver a casa toda. — Disse Harry.

E assim eles fizeram e com a ajuda mágica conseguiram descarregar o carro rapidamente. A casa tinha piso de madeira claro e carpete azul claro em alguns cômodos. A cozinha ficava no porão e era bem ampla com uma grande mesa, armários azuis claros paredes brancas e janelas pequenas para o jardim dos fundos que traziam luz o suficiente para tornar o ambiente iluminado. O térreo tinha uma grande sala de estar, uma de jantar formal, um banheiro e um escritório com decoração masculina e cheio de livros. O primeiro andar tinha uma suíte, 3 quartos simples e um banheiro, um dos quartos fora transformado em uma saleta de leitura e costura com decoração bem feminina. O segundo andar era na verdade um sótão convertido em quarto de hóspede com banheiro e tudo.

Harry decidiu se apossar desse espaço, era bem iluminado, amplo e alto, o fazia se lembrar de seu quarto na torre Ravenclaw. Sua tia ficou com a suíte que foram de seus pais e Duda com o antigo quarto da mãe. O quarto de Lily ficou sem ser aberto em um acordo silencioso entre todos que esse ambiente não seria alterado, por enquanto. Petúnia ficou impressionada sobre como a casa estava limpa e conservada, apesar da decoração antiga. E na verdade essa decoração antiga foi o que mais os emocionou, sua tia mostrou almofadas e mantas costurados pela mãe ou quadros e objetos comprados por seu pai que adorava ir a lojas e bazares, as vezes até leilões, em busca de objetos antigos. Mas as fotos eram as mais impactantes, tendo a casa sido mantida exatamente como era quando seus avós estavam vivos, ninguém as removeram e sua avó as tinham espalhadas por toda a casa. Haviam fotos de seus avós com as filhas em diferentes idades, sua mãe, um bebê ou menininha ruiva e sorridente, sua tia abraçando a irmãzinha com olhos protetores, andar pela casa era como mergulhar nos anos de vida felizes dos Evans e Harry não disfarçou as lágrimas.

— Harry, amanhã irei com o meu sogro, Falc e Sirius para transferir as alas para essa casa, acredito que todos nós juntos podemos cuidar disso sem envolver Dumbledore. Você tem certeza que é isso que quer? — Serafina perguntou suavemente pouco antes de partirem.

— Sim, senhora, tenho. A senhora vem me buscar amanhã? Tenho aula de culinária com a Sra. Madaki e ela cortará meu cabelo como antes. — Disse Harry os acompanhando até a porta.

— Eu virei, depois trago Anne para conhecer o endereço, teremos que criar um ponto de aparatação na varando da frente. — Respondeu ela e o abraçou fortemente. — Descanse, o dia já foi muito difícil para você.

— Prometo. — Disse ele e abraçou Sirius fortemente também.

— Qualquer coisa envie Edwiges e estaremos aqui. — Disse o padrinho e Harry sorriu animado por poder ter sua coruja com ele.

Nos primeiros momentos quando os três ficaram sozinhos o clima foi meio entranho e constrangedor, a verdade é que foram muitos anos de uma relação hostil e fria, nenhum deles sabia muito bem o que fazer agora que isso mudou. Petúnia sugeriu que dessem uma pequena volta pelo bairro e encontrassem um Tesco para poderem comprar o jantar e café da manhã, no dia seguinte ela iria as compras de tudo o que precisavam em um hipermercado. O bairro era residencial, com casas, prédios de apartamentos, pequenos parques infantis e havia alguns prédios de escritórios, restaurantes e lojinhas espalhados, mas não era um bairro turístico ou com movimentos noturnos como boates e teatros.

Enquanto procuravam o Tesco passaram por um restaurante chinês que exalava um cheiro divino e decidiram levar para viagem. Harry nunca provou a comida chinesa, mas enquanto comia se descobriu um eterno apaixonado. Sua tia falou um pouco do que precisavam comprar, comida, artigos de limpeza e higiene, toalhas e lençóis.

— Bem, a decoração em si precisaria dar uma modernizada, mas... adoro ver como era quando papai e mamãe eram vivos. — Disse ela olhando em volta da cozinha com olhar saudoso.

— A senhora cresceu aqui, mamãe? — Perguntou Duda.

— Não, querido, eu... Nunca contei a vocês sobre meu pai, não é mesmo? — Disse ela parecendo triste e culpada.

— Conte agora. — Pediu Harry e recebeu um sorriso.

— Bem, papai, ou Brian Evans era de Liverpool, filho único e quando terminou a faculdade veio para Londres atrás de oportunidades de emprego. Ele trabalhava como contador em uma grande empresa e vivíamos em Cokeworth, era uma região bem pobre, mas o salário do papai não dava para vivermos em um lugar assim. — Disse ela usando as mãos para acenar pela casa. — Ainda que vivíamos muito melhores do que outras famílias, haviam bairros miseráveis e tristes por lá, mamãe sempre nos dizia para sermos gratas pelo que tínhamos.

Um silencio estranho se mostrou, pois esse era um lema nunca seguido pelos tios e Harry pode ver uma leve confusão na expressão do primo.

— Tia? — Ele perguntou quando o silencio se estendeu e sua tia parecia estar perdida em seus pensamentos.

— Oh... me desculpem, apenas pensei em minha mãe, nesta cozinha, ela amava cozinhar... — Seus olhos pareciam emocionados e tristes. — Quando Lily recebeu sua carta para Hogwarts tudo ficou mais difícil, os custos, a mensalidade e mais o material eram caríssimos e papai começou a pensar em maneiras de termos uma condição melhor. Mamãe começou a vender doces e bolos, fez um grande sucesso e eu a ajudava sempre que voltava da escola. Papai era muito inteligente e decidiu abrir seu próprio escritório de contabilidade, lembro dele dizendo a mamãe que estava cansado de trabalhar horas e horas por uma miséria, assim, ele pediu demissão e abriu um pequeno escritório. — Disse ela com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Deu certo? — Duda perguntou curioso.

— Sim, nossa e como deu. Papai, ele... Tinha esses mesmo olhos verdes que você e sua mãe, Harry, também tinha carisma, não havia quem não gostasse dele ou duvidasse da sua honestidade. Isso, somado a sua competência tornou seu pequeno escritório em um de porte médio para a época, ele chegou a ter 7 funcionários e tinha muito orgulho disso. — Petúnia sorriu ainda mais e começou a arrumar as caixas de comidas vazias para jogar. — Então, quando eu tinha 14 anos e sua mãe estava terminando o seu 2º ano na escola, papai chegou e disse que poderíamos nos mudar para um lugar melhor e maior. Mamãe queria que fosse perto de King Cross, pois seria mais fácil levar e buscar Lily para pegar o trem para a escola e assim terminamos nesta casa.

— Imagino que o tamanho da cozinha foi o que fez a vovó se decidir por ela. — Disse Harry divertido e depois bocejou, o cansaço voltou com força total.

Sua tia insistiu em arrumar sua cama com lençóis limpos, apesar do Harry dizer que sabia fazer isso, afinal, cuidara disso a vida toda. E assim que se deitou, ele não teve tempo de estranhar a cama nova, pois estava dormindo.

No dia seguinte, Harry saiu bem cedo para explorar e procurar um parque para correr, a alguns quarteirões estava o The Regent's Park e ele apenas caminhou pelo ambiente enorme e bonito, cheio de árvores e flores. No dia seguinte estava autorizado a correr e agora sabia que era ali que faria seus exercícios da manhã, quem sabe convenceria o Duda a acompanhá-lo. Quando chegou em casa encontrou sua tia na cozinha tomando um chá e foi preparar o café da manhã.

— Pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo? Você já pode se exercitar? — Perguntou ela preocupada.

— Não, apenas a partir de amanhã, mas queria pelo menos andar um pouco, tomar um ar e encontrar um parque para correr. — Informou ele enquanto batia os ovos comprados ontem no Tesco.

— O The Regent's Park será perfeito para isso. Como será seu dia hoje? — Ela perguntou suavemente e Harry parou o que fazia e a olhou, estranhamente, pois nunca lhe perguntara sobre suas atividades antes.

— Bem, tenho aulas trouxas de manhã com o Prof. Bunmi e depois do almoço aulas de culinária com a Sra. Madaki. — Informou lentamente.

— Esses são os pais da Serafina, certo? — Perguntou ela parecendo realmente interessada. — Eu os conheci, brevemente durante o fim de semana.

Harry acenou e explicou sobre os dois, o trabalho do Prof. Bunmi e o talento da Sra. Madaki que lhe fez o bolo de aniversário mais delicioso e como ela lhe cortaria os cabelos hoje.

— Espere, foi ela quem cortou da outra vez? Como foi que ficou daquele jeito sem crescer nessa bagunça de novo? — Petúnia parecia apenas muito espantada e não contrariada.

— Bem, ela não cortou muito, apenas deu forma e tirou minha franja da testa. Eu gostei e assim minha magia não o fez crescer de novo. — Explicou Harry, se sentando com seu prato gigantesco.

Sua tia o olhou pensativamente e depois acenou.

— Isso faz sentido, como... Não entendo como não pensei nisso antes?

— Bem, acredito que sua intenção nunca foi me agradar e minha magia se rebelou contra a senhora. — Harry a olhou com um sorriso divertido.

Petúnia o olhou surpreso e depois riu lembrando-se de outras ocasiões em que pequenas coisas aconteceram que exemplificava essa rebeldia. Harry a encarou surpreso, pois esse era um riso verdadeiro e iluminou seu rosto, seus olhos brilharam e ela pareceu mais jovem, ele nunca a viu assim.

— O que? — Ela perguntou quando o pegou a olhando intensamente.

— Nada. — Harry terminou de comer e subiu para se arrumar e pegar suas coisas.

Sra. Serafina chegou e o levou direto para o casarão dos Madakis em Oxford, Terry e Hermione já estavam lhe esperando. O resto do dia foi de muito trabalho, ainda que cozinhar era mais um prazer, ele e a Sra. Madaki assaram uma torta de maçã, brownies, rolls de canela, cupcakes, tortinhas de abóbora, cheesecake e cookies com chips de chocolate. Harry queria aprender a fazer o bolo de aniversário também, mas isso teria que ficar para outro dia, pois levaria muito mais tempo. No fim do dia, ele ainda conseguiu o corte de cabelo estiloso de antes e foi buscado por Sirius. Eles passaram meia hora com a motocicleta antes de voltarem para a Evans House que já estava com as pedras rúnicas instaladas e as alas erguidas.

— Serafina disse que esse trabalho de transferência das pedras alas, encerrá-las lá e reerguê-las aqui a ajudou a entendê-las melhor e ela espera que isso a ajude a descobrir exatamente como a proteção funciona. — Disse ele quando se despediram na porta.

— Isso é bom. Como essa é uma proteção tão poderosa não tem porque não explorarmos o que mais é possível fazer com ela. — Disse ele suavemente.

Dentro da casa sua tia fizera compras e algumas mudanças, além de uma limpeza mais ao seu gosto. O cheiro de desinfetante na cozinha lhe deu péssimas recordações e Harry fez uma careta. O jantar estava adiantado e ele ajudou muito pouco, apesar de ter trazido sobremesas diversas em quantidades absurdas. Durante o jantar, Harry decidiu apontar algo que talvez poderia ajudar a tia.

— Tia? A senhora pretende trabalhar enquanto Dudley e eu estamos na escola? — Perguntou ele suavemente.

— Trabalhar? — Ela parou de comer e o olhou meio chocada.

— Bem, apenas estava pensando, sabe, assim a senhora não fica em casa o dia todo sozinha... A senhora fez faculdade, certo? — Ele tentou não mostrar muito interesse.

— Sim..., quer dizer, eu estava na faculdade de administração, pensei em ser contadora como meu pai... Nossa, foi a tanto tempo, mas, então, conheci o Vernon que já estava no último ano do mesmo curso e ele não acreditava que eu tivesse jeito para isso, quando nos casamos, logo depois de sua formatura, ele insistiu que eu abandonasse a faculdade. — Sua tia parecia pensativa e triste.

— Hum... entendo, mas sempre foi a senhora quem administrou as contas da casa e fazia isso muito bem. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Bem, mas... isso é diferente de trabalhar em uma grande empresa. — Petúnia corou um pouco.

— Era isso que a senhora queria? Trabalhar em uma grande empresa? — Perguntou Harry e olhou para o primo que comia os rolls de canela com gemidos quase obscenos.

— Oh, não, não, sempre pensei em trabalhar com meu pai em seu escritório, talvez pudesse ter sido meu depois que ele se aposentasse. Ele ficou muito decepcionado quando desisti e discutimos, mas Vernon não acreditava que eu pudesse comandar o escritório por mim mesma um dia. Depois o Duda nasceu e adorei ficar em casa e cuidar dele. — Disse ela olhando com amor para o menino com as bochechas estufadas de colocar um roll inteiro na boca de uma vez.

— Pois é, mas agora o Duda cresceu e a senhora deveria pensar em, talvez, voltar a estudar e trabalhar, não concordo com o Vernon, acredito que a senhora leva o maior jeito. — Disse Harry e corou com seu olhar espantado ao elogio. — A senhora teve notícias dele?

— Não, mas liguei para o meu advogado e o informei da nossa mudança, lhe dei nosso novo endereço, ah, por falar nisso, precisamos chamar um técnico para colocar uma linha telefônica e instalar seus computadores. — Disse ela e Harry lhe deu o número da loja onde ele comprou seu computador.

— Ele vende de tudo por lá, pode vir e fazer tudo o que precisamos. — Disse Harry e como estava cansado chamou o primo para lavar a louça enquanto ele secava e guardava. — Duda? Você tem pensado sobre a escola?

Seu primo não fez bico por ter que lavar a louça, mas se manteve silencioso.

— Não, mas não quero ir para um colégio interno e deixar minha mãe sozinha. — Disse ele defensivamente e Harry só acenou.

— Bem, se estará livre o bom é que poderá ir ao Centro Esportivo mais vezes, estamos bem mais pertos vivendo aqui. — Apontou ele e seu primo acenou parecendo animado com a ideia, mas depois seu rosto escureceu com algum pensamento e voltou a ficar sério.

— Você está preocupado com alguma coisa? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Hum... apenas, bem, não sei se quero continuar a fazer boxe... — Disse ele e parecia triste.

— Porque não? Pensei que gostasse?

— Sim, mas... — Ele apenas deu de ombros tentando agir indiferente. — Não quero ser como meu pai...

Harry acenou um pouco chocado de ouvir seu primo dizer algo tão, bem, profundo.

— Porque não conversa com o King ou seu treinador sobre isso? Meu O-Sensei Koolang e o Sr. King, sempre me dizem que a luta é um esporte e para autodefesa, não para machucar as pessoas. Koolang até diz que mesmo no ataque temos que ser misericordiosos. — Disse Harry tentando se lembrar do que seus professores ensinaram.

— E o significa ser assim em uma luta? — Dudley parou confuso.

— Significa derrotar seu inimigo rapidamente, sem arrogância e maldade. — Disse Harry e seu primo ficou pensativo.

— Conversarei com eles. Você virá no sábado?

— Creio que sim. Hum... eu vou correr de manhã no parque, você não gostaria de vir comigo? Isso o ajudará a perder peso. — Ofereceu Harry e Duda deu de ombros, nem que sim, nem que não.

Mas para o Harry isso foi o suficiente para tirar seu primo da cama as 6 horas e o levar para correr no parque. Como Harry não podia exagerar, correu no ritmo lento e uma distância menor para acompanhá-lo, mas ainda assim se sentiu muito bem, Duda ao contrário parecia que ia ter um colapso e em determinado momento parou e olhou para o primo.

— Vamos lá, nada de moleza, mais um pouco, até o fim do caminho e voltamos. — Gritou Harry, incentivando o primo.

— Você... disse que... faz isso... com seus amigos? Com esse... sorriso? — Perguntou Duda ofegante.

— Sim! Sempre treinamos e eu dito o ritmo, isso os incentiva. — Disse Harry correndo sem sair do lugar e todo sorridente.

— Como eles não... Te mataram, ainda? — Perguntou Duda voltando a correr no seu ritmo lento.

— Ora, não é óbvio? Eles não podem me alcançar! — Gritou Harry rindo e disparou tão rápido que em segundos estava a mais de 100 metros do primo.

Naquela manhã, os gêmeos vieram pelo flu pouco depois que o Harry chegou ao Chalé e eles foram para a biblioteca onde o Sr. Falc os esperava, Hermione e Terry estavam lá também.

— Bom dia. — Falc disse olhando para os 5 garotos ansiosos. — Não costumo ter clientes tão jovens, Terry me explicou o que pretendem fazer e porque precisam de um contrato mágico, Hermione, Fred e George, têm certeza que não querem seus pais presentes ou ao menos levar o contrato para eles lerem antes de assinar?

— Não, senhor, nós nos aconselhamos com nosso pai e não queremos envolver minha mãe até que questões legais sejam necessárias. — Respondeu Fred e seu irmão acenou.

— Eu contei aos meus pais e eles me apoiam. — Disse Hermione seriamente.

— Muito bem. O que precisamos é esclarecer que são duas coisas diferentes o trabalho de pesquisa, invenção e obter uma patente, de se abrir uma empresa para comercializar essa invenção. Abrir uma empresa teria todas as questões legais envolvidas e custos, sem um produto não vejo a necessidade disso no momento. — Explicou Falc. — Isso quer dizer que assinaremos hoje a divisão da patente, como dividirão os Royalties pela invenção de vocês. Certo?

— Sim, mas como saberemos como dividir a empresa depois? — Perguntou Terry.

— De acordo com, qual será a divisão dos investimentos de vocês para a abertura e estruturação da empresa que inclui fabricação do produto, comercialização, divulgação, contratação de funcionários. — Sr. Falc explicou. — Vamos supor que o Harry invista 60% e cada um de vocês coloquem 10% cada um, assim vocês ganhariam essa porcentagem pelas vendas e a porcentagem definida dos Royalties. Entenderam?

— E, se não tivermos nada para investir na empresa, não seremos sócios dela, ganharemos apenas nossa parte dos Royalties? — Perguntou Fred.

— Exato. Todos entenderam? — O garotos acenaram positivamente. — Têm mais alguma dúvida?

— Nós temos, senhor. — Disse George ansiosamente. — Nós, nos aconselhamos com nosso pai sem entrar em muitos detalhes e ele mencionou nossas outras invenções.

— Quer dizer, meu irmão e eu queremos inventar produtos de brincadeira e ter uma loja de piadas um dia. Queremos saber se esse contrato inclui todas as nossas invenções? — Fred também parecia preocupado.

— Não, apenas as invenções financiadas por Harry e que você trabalharem juntos. Suas invenções, pesquisadas e criadas por vocês dois e com seu dinheiro não está incluído no contrato. — Disse Falc seriamente.

— Mas, e.… bem, e se os livros que o Harry nos forneceu para ler ou os aparelhos e como eles funcionam nos derem ideias para invenções de algum produto de piada? — George perguntou.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta. — Falc disse e suspirando continuou. — Não tem nada legal que diz que seus cérebros e conhecimentos têm que serem divididos para sempre. Assim, legalmente vocês estão protegidos, mas moralmente alguns poderiam pensar que, indiretamente, Harry os financiou e nesse caso são suas consciências quem devem responder a isso.

Os gêmeos pareceram confusos e olharam para o amigo em busca de uma ideia do que fazer.

— Pessoal, tudo que tem a ver com a MagiTec, qualquer coisa mágica com tecnologia ou inspirado na tecnologia trouxa e que nos permitem avançar na área de comunicação, telecomunicação e que será pesquisado por nós, entra no contrato. — Harry disse firmemente. — Qualquer coisa que vocês inventarem por si mesmo com seus conhecimentos, inteligências e criatividade para a área que não incluir as que mencionei é de vocês. Não vou tentar tirar de vocês, jamais, seus cérebros ou sonhos. Entendido?

Os gêmeos concordaram muito seriamente o que era estranho em seus rostos normalmente sorridentes. Hermione e Terry fizeram mais algumas perguntas, eles concordaram com uma divisão de 15% para cada um dos 4 e 40% para o Harry que além de pesquisador seria o financiador. E, então, assinaram, todos ansiosos, animados e depois foram tomar uma cerveja amanteigada para comemorar enquanto o Sr. Falc ia para o trabalho. Harry notou os gêmeos muitos tensos mesmo depois da assinatura e os levou para o jardim para conversarem.

— Vocês estão mais tensos e sérios hoje. Estão tendo dúvidas sobre o contrato? — Ele perguntou e os dois arregalaram os olhos negando com a cabeça. — Tem a ver com seu pai? Ele está pegando no pé?

— Não, papai não é assim, ele é legal. — Disse George suavemente e olhando para o irmão que acenou prosseguiu. — Na segunda-feira, nós estávamos tentando pensar em coisas sobre o contrato e percebemos que não entendíamos nada sobre isso, aí decidimos perguntar ao pai.

— Ele foi muito legal e mostramos os livros e aparelhos, nossa ele ficou fascinado e empolgado, fez cópias de todos os livros para poder ler e nos fez prometer lhe dar os aparelhos quando não os usarmos mais. — Contou Fred sorrindo.

— Ele nos ajudou a pensar sobre a questão das nossas invenções e a criar umas magias em nosso quarto para a mãe não descobrir. Papai é assim, sempre nos apoia. — Disse George carinhoso.

— Ele parece bem legal e seria bom conhecê-lo, mas se não é isso, o que os está preocupando? — Harry tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

— Bem, é que... Você leu o jornal de ontem? O Profeta Diário?

— Não. Praticamente só fiquei no mundo trouxa ontem e ainda não ouvi nada sobre alguma grande manchete. — Disse ele confuso.

— Bem, a grande manchete é que Dumbledore não é mais representante do Reino Unido na ICW. — Disse Fred dando de ombros.

— O que? — Harry se levantou bruscamente.

— Pois é, na segunda-feira de manhã houve uma reunião e parece que ele foi convidado a renunciar ao cargo de Chefe Supremo e afastado da função de representante, outro bruxo ou bruxa terá que ser escolhido. — Disse George.

— Foi a punição que recebeu por sua participação no que aconteceu com o Sirius, mas não é esse o nosso problema. A ICW também puniu o Ministério da Magia, eles foram multados por crimes contra os Direitos Humanos e são obrigados a pagar indenizações as famílias dos lobisomens assassinados pelos aurores. — Informou Fred.

— E já tinham pago uma indenização ao seu padrinho. Isso quer dizer que o Ministério está quebrado e pessoas estão sendo demitidas, salários cortados e nada de horas extras mais, para qualquer função, com exceção dos aurores, claro. — George contou chateado.

— Oh... — Harry arregalou os olhos chocado, não pensara nas consequências que todas essas descobertas poderiam trazer.

— Sim, o salário do papai já tinha sido reduzido, mas ontem ele recebeu a notícia de que, ou parava as horas extras ou demitia o único funcionário do seu departamento, Perkins e, claro, ele parou com as horas. — Fred disse, orgulhoso do pai.

— Isso quer dizer que ficamos ainda mais apertados e com todos nós em Hogwarts, bem, Ginny já ia comprar livros usados e suas vestes seriam vestes antigas nossas reformadas, mas agora, infelizmente, eles não têm como pagar a mensalidade dela da escola e por isso nossa irmã não poderá ir para Hogwarts. — Disse George tristemente.

— Nossos pais contaram a ela ontem e foi horrível, Ginny implorou e chorou, estava inconsolável e papai estava arrasado, acho que até ele chorou um pouco. Mamãe ficou mais firme e disse que o primeiro ano é mais teoria e ela mesma pode ensinar a Ginny e, se economizarmos bastante, talvez, no ano que vem ela possa começar no 2º ano. — Fred parecia sempre mais frio que o irmão gêmeo, mas mesmo agora dava para ver que isso o atingira.

Harry se lembrou da garota na estação em dezembro e a mesma menina ruiva correndo atrás do trem rindo e chorando se despedindo dos irmãos, com certeza ansiosa para ir com eles para Hogwarts.

— Ginny sempre falou como queria ir, sabe, ela acompanhou todos nós partindo e no último ano ficou sozinha apenas esperando chegar o dia dela e agora... — George se sentou abatido.

— Eu... nem sei o que dizer. — Harry os observou e pensou na menina ruiva sentindo seu coração se apertar. — Vocês não poderiam dar ou empresar o dinheiro que eu os paguei ano passado? Não ajudaria seus pais um pouco?

— Nós pensamos nisso, Harry e teríamos dado tudo na hora, somando temos 127 galeões, mas não podemos explicar todo esse dinheiro sem quebrar a promessa que te fizemos e, se não explicarmos, mamãe pensará que fizemos algo ilegal ou muito errado. — Fred disse sombrio, tentando disfarçar a mágoa.

— Ora, isso não é mais um problema, vocês podem contar aos seus pais a verdade. — Disse Harry tentando tranquilizá-los.

— Verdade!? — Os dois exclamaram juntos e Harry sorriu acenando.

— Vocês podem contar toda a verdade, não preciso que seja mais um segredo, claro que se sua mãe escrever para a McGonagall teremos detenções, mas... — Harry parou e os encarou com expressão triunfante.

— Você acabou de ter uma ideia? — George perguntou astuto.

— Eu acabei de ter uma ideia. Vocês podem confiar nos seus irmãos, Ron e Percy para ajudarem? — Harry estava animado.

— Sim e, se eles não quiserem, os obrigamos. — Disse Fred bem sério. — Qual a ideia?

— Bem, primeiro...

Os gêmeos foram embora um pouco depois mais esperançosos e quando chegaram em casa subiram direto para o quarto de Ginny que ainda estava de pijama, encolhida na cama e sem comer nada desde o jantar.

— Ginny, somos nós. — Disse George sentando na cama e acarinhando seus cabelos.

Ela os olhou com olhos tristes e fez aquela expressão desolada de partir o coração.

— Eu não vou para Hogwarts, Georgie, eu não vou... — E começou a soluçar dolorosamente se jogando em seu peito.

George a abraçou com força e olhou para o irmão que acenou concordando.

— Escute, Ginnybaby, dissemos a mão que íamos fazer uma visita ao Lee, mas na verdade fomos no Harry e contamos a ele o que aconteceu. — George falou suavemente e Ginny interrompeu o choro e os olhou confusa.

— Harry nos deu uma ideia para ajudar você a ir para a Hogwarts. — Disse Fred e ela arregalou os olhos.

— Harry? Mas... Como? — Sua voz saiu rouca e cheia de esperança.

— Vamos entregar nosso dinheiro para o pai e a mãe, não resolverá tudo, mas ajudará e insistiremos que eles o usem para pagar a sua mensalidade. — Disse George sorrindo.

— Mas..., mas, é o dinheiro de vocês e quanto a promessa de não contar o que fizeram? — Ela perguntou surpresa.

— Harry nos liberou da promessa, mas depois ele teve uma ideia e nem precisaremos contar nada. Olha, porque não toma um banho e se veste, depois venha ao nosso quarto. Precisaremos do Percy e o Ron para nos ajudar, faremos uma reunião. — Disse Fred firmemente.

Uns 15 minutos depois, os 5 irmãos estavam no quarto dos gêmeos e Fred começou a reunião.

— Chamamos vocês dois porque encontramos uma maneira de ajudar a Ginny a ir para Hogwarts e precisamos de ajuda.

— Sim, George e eu temos algumas economias, ganhamos alguma grana ano passado e precisamos...

— Espere, vocês ganharam galeões fazendo o que exatamente? E quanto? — Percy os interrompeu com olhar desconfiado.

— Isso não importa, Percie, o que importa é entregarmos esse dinheiro a mãe e ao pai, não é o suficiente para resolver tudo, mas permitirá que a Ginny venha para escola conosco. — Disse George exasperado.

— Bem, porque não entregam a eles e pronto? — Perguntou Ron confuso.

— Não é óbvio? Temos um plano, assim não precisamos explicar como temos todo esse dinheiro e precisamos da ajuda de vocês dois. — Disse Fred irritado.

— Não ajudarei se não me disserem como conseguiram e quanto vocês têm exatamente. — Disse Percy sério, se empertigando em toda a sua altura.

— Nós podemos contar se quiserem, mas já avisamos que se qualquer um dos dois contar a alguém, mesmo que seja sem querer, e a mãe ou McGonagall ou Vector descobrirem, não nos importará qual contou ou se não foi nenhum de vocês dois. — Disse Fred em tom de promessa.

— Transformaremos a vida dos dois em um inferno de brincadeiras. — Encerrou George sombrio.

Ron e Percy engoliram em seco e se olharam apreensivos chegando a mesma conclusão.

— Ok, não precisam nos contar. — Disse Percy pomposo.

— Ótimo, o plano é o seguinte...

Durante o resto do dia depois da reunião, Ginny se manteve em seu quarto ainda mostrando tristeza e tentando afastar a ansiedade. No jantar, ela pouco comeu esperando o momento em que os irmãos começariam a colocar a ideia em prática, ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry a estava ajudando indiretamente. Isso só mostrava que as histórias em seus livros poderiam ser mais precisas do que pensou. Quando era pequena tinha certeza que tudo era real, mas quando cresceu entendeu que as histórias baseadas na vida dele poderiam não ser exatamente tudo verdade, como conversar com dragões ou salvar ninhos de fênix. Em sua mente, Harry viajava por lugares diferentes, aprendendo magias e culturas mágicas de todos os lugares e deveria se divertir e viver aventuras. Desde que se lembrava desejou crescer e viver aventuras, além de jogar quadribol, claro. Um dia seria uma aventureira e jogadora das Harpias, mas antes tinha que ir a Hogwarts e se tornar uma bruxa poderosa. Suspirando, olhou para a comida sentindo o estômago se apertar de ansiedade e esperança, a ideia de Harry era muito boa e tinha que dar certo.

Ao fim da sobremesa seu pai lhe deu uma piscadela e pigarreou, os gêmeos conversaram com ele assim que chegou do trabalho e agora Ginny sabia que ele também participava do plano.

— Hoje estive na área de pagamento, eles estão pagando as últimas horas extras antes de encerrá-las de vez e eu tinha um pouco para receber que nem me lembrava. — Disse Arthur levemente animado.

— Arthur! Isso é ótimo! — Sua mãe exclamou surpresa.

— É o suficiente para a Ginny vir a escola, papai? — Perguntou Fred mostrando ansiedade.

— Não, filho. Sinto muito, Ginny, são apenas 20 galeões e ainda não é suficiente. — Disse ele com um sorriso triste.

— Bem, nós conversamos e decidimos entregar nossas economias para ajudar, pai, mãe. — Disse Percy com o peito estufado e o rosto corado, ele era um péssimo mentiroso.

— Ora, queridos, isso não é necessário, seu pai e eu daremos um jeito. — Disse sua mãe parecendo envergonhada.

— É necessário sim, mãe. — Disse George intensamente. — Não seria certo guardamos nossas economias e a Ginny não poder ir para Hogwarts. Somos uma família e temos que nos unir nesses momentos difíceis.

— Sim, os senhores deviam até escrever para Bill e Charlie e permitir que colaborem um pouco, eles ficarão muito zangados se não puderem ajudar a Ginny a ir para Hogwarts. — Disse Fred e viu seus pais se olharem surpresos e envergonhados, aproveitou para cutucar Ron.

— Ah..., bem, aqui, eu tenho 8 galões, 15 sicles e 20 nuques. Para a Ginny vir para a escola. — Disse ele corando.

— Oh! Ron, eu nem sabia que você tinha tanto... — Sua mãe se mostrou confusa e emocionada.

— Eu estava economizando para uma vassoura um dia, mas tudo bem. — Disse ele, vermelho feito um tomate.

— Obrigada, Ron. — Disse Ginny de verdade, mesmo que ele só tenha colaborado com os sicles e nuques, os galeões eram dos gêmeos, assim como os 20 galeões apresentados por seu pai.

— Eu tenho minhas economias aqui, pai, 17 galeões, 10 sicles e 16 nuques, é tudo que eu tenho. — Disse Percy colocando a bolsinha de moedas sobre a mesa como Ron. — Eu estava juntando para o futuro ou uma emergência.

Ginny viu sua mãe olhar surpresa e se encolheu torcendo para que ela não questionasse demais, até porque o pior vinha com os gêmeos.

— Aqui, são 27 galeões. — Disse Fred como se não fosse nada demais.

— E eu tenho 23 galeões, acabei perdendo uma aposta e Fred me tomou dois. — Disse George divertido.

A intenção era descontrair, mas não funcionou, sua mãe arregalou os olhos na hora e ficou muito séria.

— Como...? Fred e George Weasley! Como conseguiram todo esse dinheiro? — Gritou ela e seus irmãos a olharam meio magoados, pois ela não questionara Percy e Ron.

— Da mesma maneira que os dois ali. — Disse Fred chateado.

— Economizando. — Encerrou George em tom de desafio.

Sua mãe parecia tomar fôlego, mas Ginny não ia deixá-la estragar o plano.

— Obrigada, Percy, Fred, George! Pai, eu contei são 96 galeões! Eu posso ir agora? Posso? — Ela se levantou e saltou animadamente em frente a sua cadeira.

— Bem, isso não paga a mensalidade do ano todo, claro, mas eu decidi que já que estou sem horas extras conseguirei um segundo trabalho, portanto, Ginny Weasley, você irá para Hogwarts! — Arthur exclamou alegremente.

Ginny deu um grito de alegria e pulou em seu pai num grande abraço, sua mãe estava chorando emocionada e os gêmeos se levantaram e começaram a dançar e cantar.

— Ela vai, ela vai, ela vai!

Sem hesitar Ginny se uniu a eles girando e dançando, cantando bem alto.

— Eu vou, eu vou! Eu vou para Hogwarts!

E nos dias que se seguiram Molly Weasley encontrou alguns galeões perdidos e esquecidos pela casa, em potes, bolsos e latas, eram pequenos valores, o maior 7 galeões na lata de costura que podia jurar que não estavam ali antes. Na sexta-feira um pacote chegou para os gêmeos, Harry enviara seus livros e vestes escolares para o único primeiro ano que ele conhecia, Ginny.

— Vocês lhe pediram alguma coisa, meninos? — Molly perguntou chocada e desconfiada.

— Não, mãe, juramos. — Disse George e era verdade.

— Apenas comentamos que nossa irmã começava esse ano. Ele diz na carta que lhe parece um desperdício deixar os livros mofarem em seu baú e que as vestes estão curtas porque ele cresceu. — Disse Fred sincero, não esperavam que o amigo fosse tão legal.

— Sim, comentamos que o Ginny usaria vestes e livros usados, mas não pedimos nada. — Acrescentou George enquanto via Ginny abrir os livros bem conservados e tocar as vestes de qualidade melhor do que as antigas dos irmãos.

— Oh, aquele doce menino, tão generoso, deve ter percebido que estamos apertados pelos presentes e decidiu ajudar. Normalmente, não aceitaria, mas ele diz aqui que não é caridade e sim uma maneira inteligente de ter mais espaço no malão. Que educado. — Disse Molly lendo a carta com um sorriso carinhoso.

Ginny abriu um enorme sorriso ao perceber que poderia ficar com todas aquelas coisas que fora do Harry e sentiu seu coração explodir ao pensar nele. Como alguém poderia ser tão legal!?

Na semana seguinte todos os Weasleys foram para as compras que coincidiu com o dia de autógrafos dos livros do famoso escritor Gilderoy Lockhart para grande alegria da corada Sra. Weasley. Os gêmeos, sem dinheiro, se encontraram com Lee e acabaram se concentrando em apenas olhar as vitrines das lojas Qualidades Quadribol e o Gambol e Japes, além de especularem sobre o porquê das proteções que impediam de ver os prédios velhos no Valley Dead. Percy foi fazer suas próprias compras, e Ron e Ginny ficaram com os pais.

Na livraria houve alguma confusão quando Lucius Malfoy ofendeu Dean Thomas e seus pais, Arthur lhe deu um soco bem dado e justo, algo que deixou sua esposa bem chateada. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, Ron entrou no quarto da irmã que estava guardando os livros dados por Harry em seu novo malão.

— Ginny, acho que a mãe comprou isso para você e acabou no meio dos meus livros. — Disse ele jogando o livro de capa preta sobre sua cama.

— O que é? — Curiosa ela o pegou na mão.

— Um diário, coisa de menina. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

— Oh... tem certeza que não quer? — Perguntou ela esperançosa e muito interessada na ideia de ter um diário.

— Não mesmo. — Zombou ele e saiu do quarto.

Ginny sorriu animada, tudo estava dando certo, ela ia para Hogwarts, tinha bons livros, vestes bonitas e ainda tinha um presente extra dado por sua mãe para compensar seu aniversário sem presentes bons. Sentando-se na pequena escrivaninha, pegou um pena e tubo de tinta novos, abriu na primeira página e escreveu:

 _Meu querido diário..._

Para Harry os dias também voaram, havia tanto o que fazer e seus dias eram muito curtos. Completamente recuperado voltou a treinar física e magicamente, além de estar bem adiantado nas aulas trouxas. O Prof. Bunmi o elogiou por sua dedicação e por estar aprendendo o latim e francês tão diligentemente. Em sua nova casa tudo estava se encaixando, com muitos momentos constrangedores e difíceis. Vernon deixara a cadeia sob fiança e fora comunicado pelo advogado do processo de divórcio o que o enfurecera. O advogado de sua tia a informou que ele não queria dividir nada e pretendia exigir que Duda vivesse com ele e bem longe dos anormais. Isso provocara lágrimas e pânico, seu primo não queria viver longe da mãe e sua tia ficou arrasada, felizmente, o advogado a acalmou e disse que o que Vernon queria não era o que a lei determinava.

Harry forneceu a lembrança de sua conversa com Dumbledore para os Boots e Sirius assistirem e depois se sentaram para analisar.

— Me surpreendeu sua passividade, quer dizer, Dumbledore é muito calmo e sereno, mas me pareceu exagerada durante quase toda a conversa. — Disse Sr. Boot confusamente.

— Eu também me surpreendi, quer dizer, ele quer muito ter uma relação amigável comigo e essa foi a base do meu plano. A importância da proteção e seu interesse em que não sejamos inimigos. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Mas mesmo assim, eu exagerei um pouco para ver o que ele faria, mas nada, nem mesmo chamou minha atenção por minhas grosserias.

— Ele é um professor experiente e sabe quando está sendo provocado, além disso me pareceu que Dumbledore se sentia culpado e depois desconcertado com sua atitude. — Disse Serafina inteligentemente.

— Isso faz sentido, na verdade, em se tratando do Dumbledore ser cauteloso é o esperado, principalmente em uma situação como essa. — Disse Sirius com malícia.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso assim e, bem, se sua intenção era me aplacar e analisar a situação sem dar muita informação, Dumbledore não conseguiu, na verdade, isso apenas o levou para onde eu o queria. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Você foi brilhante, Harry, absolutamente... ainda estou vendo sua expressão quando o fez te enxergar de verdade e quando o interrompeu o chamando de mentiroso. — Terry disse de olhos arregalados.

— Sim, eu sei de muitos e muitos adultos que jamais enfrentariam o grande Albus Dumbledore com tanta coragem e inteligência. Foi incrível. — Disse Sirius o olhando orgulhoso.

Harry sorriu, mas pode ver que a Sra. Serafina não parecia tão feliz.

— A senhora acha o que fiz errado, Sra. Serafina? — Ele perguntou diretamente.

— Eu... estou em dúvida se devo lhe elogiar pelo seu plano brilhante ou castigá-lo por falar com alguém mais velho com tanto desrespeito, ainda que sei que fazia parte do seu plano. Mas, de verdade, o que está me incomodando é sua chantagem, Harry, isso é muito sério e não gosto que cruze esse tipo de linha. É por isso que não concordamos com Dumbledore, ele cruza linhas e faz coisas erradas por boas intenções. — Disse ela muito séria e Harry acenou suspirando.

— Eu entendo e quando tive essa ideia fiquei em grande conflito, conversei muito com Terry, Hermione e Neville, mas no fim tinha que ser minha decisão. Quando disse para o diretor se arrepender e assim eu poderia perdoá-lo e, quem sabe, confiar nele um dia, estava sendo sincero. Exatamente por isso, percebi durante o meu conflito que estava disposto a cruzar essa linha, pois era por uma boa ação. — Harry a olhou muito sincero. — Ele não é perfeito e eu não o julgo por suas ações bem-intencionadas e sim por não se arrepender, por não se esforçar...

Ele parou quando sua voz se embargou de raiva e emoção.

"Ele nunca se esforçou em pensar de maneira diferente, pensar em uma solução ou situação menos dura para mim, poderia inclusive ter se aconselhado com vocês. Isso, eu não perdoo e, sim a senhora está certa, minhas ações são semelhantes, mas com uma diferença, eu não sacrifiquei ninguém, prejudiquei ninguém e muito menos finjo que o que eu fiz foi certo só porque minha intenção é nobre ou justa. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

Todos ficaram em silencio e Serafina se levantou indo até ele e o beijou suavemente.

— Você está certo, Harry e mostra muita sabedoria com essas palavras. — Disse ela carinhosamente.

— Bem, isso de lado, poderia nos dizer como você teve a ideia para esse plano? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Bem, não foi uma coisa só, sabe. Tudo foi se somando em minha mente desde o dia em que conheci o Terry, estou sempre pensando e pensando em porquês e para quês. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Parecia que as ações do diretor precisavam vir de algum lugar, ele não faria tudo o que fez, cruzaria todas essas linhas, por nada. Então, Voldemort me contou sobre a profecia, ela e a proteção de minha mãe explicaram tudo. A profecia foi feita a Dumbledore que enviou meus pais ao subsolo, quando sobrevivi a maldição da morte ele percebeu que eu era aquele dito na profecia com o poder para derrotar Voldemort e em sua mente esse poder é a proteção de minha mãe.

— Isso faz sentido. E é por isso que ele está fazendo o possível e impossível para que a proteção não se perca... — Disse Falc e seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa. — E você percebeu isso, percebeu que ele faria qualquer coisa.

— Exato? Dias antes da audiência quando minha tia falou das alas que vinham de uma proteção da minha mãe e que eu não podia deixar sua casa, eu comecei a compreender e percebi que não poderia jogar fora esse presente porque, e se Dumbledore estiver certo? — Harry os encarou seriamente. — Ninguém aqui discute a genialidade do diretor e se ele estiver certo e o poder para derrotar Voldemort de uma vez vier da proteção...

— Perdê-la, seria um duro golpe. — Disse Sr. Boot pensativo. — Você blefou, não é mesmo? Nunca teve a intenção de deixar a casa dos seus tios.

Isso causou surpresa nos adultos e Harry acenou suspirando.

— Em minha defesa, quando formulei o plano, Vernon não tinha enlouquecido, mas sim, era um blefe e contei que Dumbledore acreditasse em minha ameaça, até mesmo temesse minha fuga do país. — Disse Harry dando de ombros. — No dia da audiência expliquei ao Sr. Falc minha ideia da guarda compartilhada caso o diretor apresentasse a proteção de minha mãe como o motivo de minha permanência no número 4. Uma parte de mim queria que fosse uma mentira bem inventada para minha tia e que as alas não existissem, mas o Sr. Falc disse que se Dumbledore as usasse seriam verdadeiras.

— Sim, porque ele sabe que isso é algo facilmente verificado por um Quebrador de Maldições e não mentiria. — Explicou Falc.

— Sim, quando o resultado da audiência foi explicado percebi o quanto a proteção é importante, Dumbledore a manteve em segredo por uma década e, naquele momento, para protegê-la contou a 4 pessoas e a mim, claro. — Disse Harry e sorriu divertidamente. — Percebi que tinha um trunfo ou um ás na maga e decidi fazer um pequeno teste. Assim levei Dumbledore para um pequeno passeio. — Harry riu se lembrando e todos o acompanharam, pois tinham assistido a lembrança do passeio pelo shopping.

— Aquilo foi um teste? — Sirius perguntou rindo.

— Sim, pensei, "o que Dumbledore estará disposto a fazer para mostrar que lamenta o que me causou e manter uma relação amigável comigo? " — Harry sorriu malicioso. — Quando disse que não aparataria com ele e que iria de trem foi o grande momento, ele poderia ter usado seu poder e autoridade, insistido ou persuadido, mesmo ordenado, mas não fez nada disso. E durante todo o passeio continuei a levá-lo de um lado para o outro, não fui grosseiro, mas tão pouco muito educado. Teve um momento em que pensei que se insistisse Dumbledore cortaria a barba e os cabelos cumpridos.

Todos riram só de pensar em ver a grande figura, passivamente, se deixar sentar em uma barbearia e ser totalmente escapelado.

— E foi quando você teve a ideia do blefe? — Perguntou Serafina.

— Sim, percebi que se Dumbledore acreditasse que eu abandonaria a casa dos meus tios e não me importava com a proteção, teria uma vantagem, pois além de não querer que eu deixasse o número 4, ele não queria se indispor comigo. Eu pensei no que ele poderia fazer para me obrigar, ameaçar vocês, a mim, me enfeitiçar, mas julguei que Dumbledore não cruzaria essas linhas, foi uma aposta e ganhei o jogo. — Disse Harry sorrindo e tentando não se gabar, sem muito sucesso. — Meu plano era esperar que o testamento dos meus pais fosse revalidado e, assim, conversaria com ele e lhe informaria sobre o processo de anulação da tutela e que depois disso deixaria meus tios para sempre. Pretendia deixar o diretor preocupado e tenso ao pensar em uma fuga e assim faria o blefe ou chantagem, mas então tudo se precipitou.

— Por causa de Vernon. — Disse Terry.

— Não, por causa de Dobby, indiretamente, ele tornou meu blefe ainda mais fácil de jogar e me ajudou a vencer. Devo-lhe e espero poder retribuir em breve. — Disse ele sentindo seu estômago se embrulhar ao pensar no que o pequeno elfo estava passando.

— E voltamos as preocupações para o aviso de Dobby. — Serafina suspirou preocupada.

— Eu não vejo muito o que podemos fazer sem colocar Dobby em risco. — Disse Sirius olhando para Harry.

— Isso não é uma opção, além disso, ele disse que o plano já está em andamento, já contamos para o diretor, podemos avisar ao Prof. Flitwick e ficarmos atentos. — Disse Harry sabendo que na carta Falc explicara o motivo da visita de Dobby.

— E não é algo que podemos discutir na reunião de associação de pais, mas no jantar com o King e Filius podemos trazer o assunto. — Disse Serafina e todos acenaram.

— A senhora já tem uma data marcada para a primeira reunião, mamãe? — Perguntou Terry.

— Sim, 21 de agosto e espero que consigamos um número grande de pais, as informações que vocês tinham de todos os nascidos trouxas e mestiços de Hogwarts foi muito útil. — Disse ela esperançosa.

Harry não participaria desse evento, era algo que a Sra. Serafina e o Sr. Falc decidiram promover. Uma associação de pais era uma resposta aos inúmeros problemas de Hogwarts, desde Snape, bullying, notas, falta de informação e comunicação, conteúdo das disciplinas e, claro, o fato de que a escola promove os preconceitos de sangue ao escolher ignorá-los, ao não discutir ou combater com efetividade o problema. Esse primeiro encontro seria para que eles apresentassem suas preocupações, dessem informações que os pais trouxas não tinham e formulassem juntos uma estratégia para participarem mais da vida estudantil dos filhos e decidirem se criariam legalmente uma associação de pais. Harry sabia que os Grangers os estavam ajudando, além dos pais de Mandy e Penny, assim estava esperançoso que com suas ações Hogwarts melhoraria.

O jantar com o Sr. King e Flitwick ocorreu em um sábado e aos dois foram mostradas as lembranças de tudo o que aconteceu no dia da luta com Quirrell e Voldemort. Eles perceberam, como bons Ravenclaws que eram, que o alçapão foi uma armadilha para o Harry e ficaram bastante decepcionados e chocados com Dumbledore. Também foram explicados sobre a profecia e o aviso de Dobby, King prometeu investigar discretamente e, mais importante, Prof. Flitwick prometeu estar atento as crianças o que permitiu aos adultos ficarem um pouco mais tranquilos com a ideia de enviá-los de volta a Hogwarts.

Naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, Harry teve uma difícil aula com o O-Sensei Koolang.

— Mestre King me disse que você foi agredido por seu tio. — Perguntou suavemente.

— Sim, foi a primeira vez que ele foi tão longe, normalmente, minha tia o acalma, mas..., bem, tudo deu certo no fim e tia Petúnia decidiu deixá-lo. Estamos morando em outro lugar agora e seguros. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Como você se sentiu no momento da agressão?

— Hum... conversei sobre isso com meu terapeuta e acho que o sentimento foi de impotência, tentei tudo o que o senhor me ensinou e.… nada deu certo, eu era fraco demais. — Disse Harry se sentindo envergonhado.

— Você não deve abaixar a cabeça e se envergonhar, você é, fisicamente, mais fraco que qualquer adulto, mas você ainda lutou e agiu com inteligência, isso mostra sua força e coragem. No fim, Harry, você ganhou a luta, apenas por não se deixar abater, levante a cabeça e continue lutando. — Disse ele com voz firme e Harry endireitou a postura e levantou o queixo.

— Agora, vamos repetir o que aconteceu, você vai descrever o que ele fez, o que você fez e eu o ajudarei a treinar maneiras de se defender desses ataques. — E assim eles fizeram.

Para cada situação descrita por Harry, um golpe ou técnica foi ensinada e repetida.

— Você errou em ir para a cozinha e não utilizar a porta dos fundos, uma luta se ganha com a inteligência e ao se ver encurralado, correr deveria ter sido considerado. Não há covardia em usar seu cérebro em busca de estratégias que te levem a vitória. — O castigou Koolang.

Harry acenou e eles continuaram, no momento da sua queda Harry contou a versão dada a polícia, que ele chutou Vernon e este o soltou e empurrou sem perceber que o jogava por cima do corrimão. Koolang segurou Harry da mesma maneira e disse:

— Você tomou a decisão errada ao usar a força bruta, quando em situação vulnerável seu principal objetivo é causar dor incapacitante ao atacante, que não o permita retaliar. O que adianta o prazer de lhe desferir um soco ou chute se receberá um de volta ainda mais doloroso e talvez fatal. — Disse ele segurando Harry como se ele fosse um saco. — Qual a parte mais vulnerável do meu corpo e a qual você tem acesso, Harry?

Harry de ponta cabeça olhou para o corpo do O-Sensei e engasgou quando entendeu.

— Seus testículos, O-Sensei. — Disse Harry tentando evitar de o rosto ficar vermelho.

— O que fará a próxima vez que alguém o segurar assim? E sem constrangimentos tolos, isso aqui é vida real, fale o que quiser falar. — Disse Koolang com firmeza.

— Apertarei as bolas do filho da puta até estourarem, O-Sensei. — Disse Harry com determinação.

Depois houve sua aula com o Sr. King e foi mais focada no ataque de Quirrell, mas ainda assim o ensinou muito. No almoço, King e Sirius conversaram com Duda sobre as competições de boxes e outras lutas marciais que eram considerados um esporte de combate.

— Violência, Duda, se trata de uma escolha. Todos temos o instinto da violência, pois está em nosso ser e em nossa alma o desejo de sobreviver e, às vezes, precisamos usar de força bruta para isso. No entanto, machucar alguém propositalmente e sem motivo, apenas por raiva ou maldade, isso não tem a ver com o que você aprende ou sabe e sim com as escolhas que faz. — Disse Sr. King com sua voz profunda.

Isso pareceu acalmar seu primo e ele decidiu ir mais duas vezes na semana para o Centro Esportivo. Harry decidiu ir mais um dia também já que suas sextas-feiras eram livres agora, apesar de ter um jardim para cuidar, ele era bem menor. Seus horários com o Sr. Martin foram cancelados e apenas os das segundas-feiras se mantiveram, pois, ele se sentia bem melhor do que no início do verão. Os pesadelos se foram e a cada dia a Evans House se sentia mais como uma casa e os Boots mais como sua família, isso lhe trazia uma segurança e contentamento difícil de nomear. Ele até teve o prazer e choque de ver sua tia e a Sra. Serafina conversando civilizadamente! Aconteceu quando Petúnia separou todas as roupas dos pais ainda nos armários depois de tanto tempo e as roupas velhas e grandes de Duda que vinha crescendo e perdendo peso durante o verão e entregou a Serafina para que ela concertasse com magia e depois os levasse a ONG que distribuía entre os abrigos e orfanatos. Serafina aproveitou e a convidou para se juntar a associação de pais o que claro emocionou e surpreendeu tia Petúnia.

— Pensei... Pensei que queria tirá-lo de mim... — Disse ela lançando um olhar de relance para Harry.

— Eu apenas o queria seguro e amado... — Serafina disse suavemente e depois tocou sua mão antes de partir.

Sozinhos Harry e Petúnia se olharam e ele hesitante foi até ela e a abraçou pela cintura.

— Ninguém me tirará da senhora, tia, nós sempre seremos família, desde que a senhora queira isso. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Eu quero... eu com certeza quero. — Sussurrou ela emocionada.

Enquanto as coisas iam se encaixando em sua vida de maneiras que ele não poderia sonhar, o trabalho da GER estava cada vez mais acelerado. Faltando menos de 2 semanas para voltar a Hogwarts, Harry se viu inundado com novos planos, novos funcionários e reuniões importantes. A primeira foi para conhecer os novos Diretores de Divisões da GER, haviam 7 e os funcionários eram:

\- Negócios/Administração: Edgar Schubert

\- Financeira: Toby Carter

\- Imobiliária: Diane Worthington

\- Evans: Annabelle Perrin

\- Turismo: Julian Montesino

\- Marketing: Theodore " Theo" Foster

\- RH Interno e Externo: Rebecca Gillian

Harry jamais se esqueceria suas expressões quando ele entrou na sala de reuniões, espanto e surpresa eram grandes eufemismos.

— Edgar, pensei que íamos conhecer o dono da GER? — Disse um homem branco, muito alto e magro, usava óculos e tinha alguns fios cinzas nos cabelos escuros que o faziam parecer ter uns 50 anos.

— E é exatamente isso que está acontecendo. — Disse Sr. Edgar com seu sorriso animado e doce de sempre. — Tenho o prazer que lhes apresentar o proprietário da GER e o grande idealista de tudo o que estamos realizando aqui todos os dias, Harry Potter.

Claro que houve um breve momento de choque e outro de olhares incrédulos que pareciam encarar Edgar perguntando se era uma grande brincadeira. Quando todos entenderam que era verdade houve um leve constrangimento, mas Harry apenas sorriu e os cumprimentou tranquilamente. A primeira a se recuperar e quem mais encantou Harry, foi a Srta. Perrin que apertou sua mão segurando um pouco mais e o encarou olho no olho por alguns segundos a mais como se lesse sua alma. Srta. Belle, como preferia ser chamada, foi escolhida para a Divisão Evans por sua formação e ascendência. Ela tinha 31 anos e era meia bruxa, meia ninfa, nascera na cidade de Versoix, na França, seu pai um bruxo francês a criara depois que sua mãe, uma ninfa dos lagos que habitava o Lago Léman, a tivera e decidira que o melhor para ela era viver no mundo bruxo. Infelizmente, ser uma meia raça no mundo bruxo, mesmo a França, não era fácil e ela acabou disfarçando a aparência e decidindo trabalhar no mundo trouxa. Na faculdade se formou em Sociologia e tinha um mestrado em Antropologia, se mudara para a Inglaterra para trabalhar em uma ONG que ajudava moradores de ruas, imigrantes e outras minorias a se integrarem a sociedade. Edgar a contratou também porque tinha muita facilidade com línguas, além de sereiano e ninfariano, Belle também falava as línguas de outros seres mágicos como os goblins e elfos da floresta. Apesar de trabalhar no mundo trouxa, ela nunca deixou de interagir com seres mágicos e aprender sobre suas sociedades e culturas. Harry a achou fascinante e muito bonita, seus olhos verdes marinhos eram brilhantes e seu sorriso doce e meio hipnótico. Ele a considerou a escolha perfeita para a Divisão Evans, pois um nascido trouxa que não sabia quase nada sobre a cultura mágica não poderia ajudar a realizar todos os importantes trabalhos sociais que ele queria que a GER realizasse.

O homem que questionara o Sr. Edgar era o Sr. Carter, Diretor da Divisão Financeira, nascido trouxa e formado em economia, com especialização em finanças. Sr. Carter foi o que pareceu mais chocado por ter um adolescente de 12 anos como chefe, mas, quando conversaram, ele aos poucos se sentiu mais à vontade ao perceber que Harry entendia e realmente idealizara a GER. Sr. Theo era inglês, tinha 40 anos e nascido trouxa, era formado em Marketing e estava cheio de ideias e entusiasmo, sua principal função era tornar a imagem da GER favorável para todos os bruxos, não importa o status de sangue. Ele também teria uma equipe, ainda não formada que trabalharia para ajudar cada nova loja a divulgar seus produtos e o Hotel seria um grande destaque o que fazia sua Divisão trabalhar mais fortemente com a Divisão de Turismo, comandada por Julian Montesino. Sr. Julian era meio italiano, meio inglês, alegre e animado, um nascido trouxa de 34 anos, não tinha um diploma formal, mas falava 8 línguas, viajou e trabalhou em empregos diferentes por diversos países e até escreveu 2 livros sobre suas viagens que fizeram sucesso. Harry o achou muito inteligente e dinâmico.

Sra. Diane tinha 42 anos, mas parecia mais velha, Sr. Edgar contou que ela trabalhava como agente imobiliária em uma agência trouxa, era viúva e sustentava sozinha 3 filhos. Também não tinha formação universitária, mas sua vontade de crescer e experiência na área a fez a candidata certa para ser a Diretora da Divisão Imobiliária que entre outras coisas cuidaria da manutenção dos imóveis e também deveria pesquisar e estar atenta a possíveis novas e boas aquisições. Harry a achou muito triste, talvez pela perda do marido, mas cheia de vontade de aprender e muito trabalhadora. Srta. Rebecca era o oposto, jovem, 29 anos, cheia de energia e animação, formada em Psicologia com especialização em Gestão do Trabalho estava, incansavelmente, ajudando o Sr. Edgar a contratar novos funcionários e entrevistar possíveis associados. Quando ouviu todas as novas e empolgantes informações e avanços, Harry se sentiu muito feliz e animado, tinha a sensação que aquela equipe entendia e respeitava o que estava tentando realizar com a GER.

— Bem, Harry, basicamente é isso, antes de você voltar para a escola já teremos a maioria dos contratos para você assinar com os associados. Sei que quer os conhecer, assim agendarei um dia para que isso aconteça, enquanto isso você pode ler todas as informações sobre eles e seus negócios. — Disse Sr. Edgar e pegando uma pasta azul com Isabella estendeu para ele. — Aqui.

— E sobre os que não poderei assinar antes de 1º de setembro? Poderei assinar o contrato e apenas enviar por coruja? — Perguntou Harry segurando a pasta e todas as outras que lhe foram entregues.

— Sim, serão poucos, Harry, mas não acredito que poderemos ter todos os imóveis ocupados em mais 10 dias. — Explicou Edgar.

— Mas poderemos ter tudo pronto até 20 de dezembro? — Harry perguntou com um sorriso.

— Você teve uma ideia? — Perguntou Sr. Falc conhecendo aquela expressão.

Sirius, Edgar e Penny riram enquanto os outros olhavam confusos.

— Meu afilhado está sempre tendo ideias e faz essa cara de mistério, ele adora saber algo que o resto da sala ainda não sabe. — Sirius disse sorridente e orgulhoso.

— Bem, mas dessa vez, eu pretendo contar. — Disse Harry divertido. — Estava tendo uma aula de história bem interessante com o Prof. Bunmi e falávamos sobre os festivais de antigamente, os seus objetivos, sabe, para questões religiosas ou de celebração ou para se encontrar um casamento e assim por diante. — Harry viu Penny e o Sr. Edgar arregalarem os olhos entendendo onde ele queria chegar. — O que eu pensei foi em inaugurarmos todas as lojas em um único dia, 20 de dezembro, decoramos o Beco, montamos um palco e trazemos as Irmãs Estranhas para cantar, colocamos os produtos em boas promoções, servimos comidas e bebidas do mundo inteiro, hospedamos pessoas no Hotel, podemos realizar sorteio de prêmios e... — Harry parou quando os adultos na sala soltaram exclamações de espantos e animação. — Poderíamos chamar de Festival de Inverno ou algo assim e faríamos todo o ano, esse ano seria apenas o primeiro.

— Isso é brilhante! — Alguém falou, mas logo outras exclamações e opiniões se juntou a essa, Harry sorriu e apenas se recostou na cadeira assistindo todos falando e dando ideias ao mesmo tempo.

A reunião seguinte foi com o Sr. Falc, Sra. Serafina e Sirius sobre sua herança mágica, Harry fez um testamento deixando todo o seu dinheiro para ser administrado e revertido para a GER e outros projetos sociais. Caso ele morresse sem herdeiros uma Fundação seria criada e administrada por um conselho formado por Boots, Grangers, Longbottoms e Blacks. Ele também queria que todas as fazendas voltassem a funcionar e produzir imediatamente, queria que os antigos funcionários, interessados ou sem trabalhos, fossem recontratados e o mais importante...

— Preciso que o senhor desfaça o contrato desses livros, quero que eles parem de serem escritos, quero que parem de serem vendidos e quero que tudo seja recolhido e queimado. E, se alguém tentar impedir, processaremos todos eles e... — Harry não encontrou palavras para expressar a raiva que sentia.

— Harry, acalme-se, você sabe que não é tão simples, questões autorais e editorias são delicadas. Terei que analisar com cuidado o contrato e ter uma boa estratégia, essas pessoas ganharam muito dinheiro com esses livros, não permitirão que lhes tiremos sua minha de ouro sem lutar. Prometo que pesquisarei e tentarei de todas as formas fazer o que você quer. — Disse Sr. Falc e Harry acenou tentando se acalmar, nada seria resolvido rápido e fácil como gostaria e teria que aceitar isso.

— Quanto as fazendas trabalharemos em uma de cada vez, elas estão bem conservadas, mas reiniciar a produção será trabalhoso e precisamos de pessoal qualificado e de confiança. — Disse Sirius suavemente. — Olha, você já tem muito com o que se preocupar, seus estudos, a GER, porque não deixa que Falc e eu cuidemos disso? Prometemos lhe manter informado e se tiver ideias pode nos escrever a hora que for.

— Sirius está certo, Harry, quando você crescer terá que se inteirar de todos os detalhes e administrar tudo, mas agora precisa se concentrar nos estudos e em curtir ter 12 anos, e é para isso que estamos aqui, para ajudar você com tudo isso. — Disse Serafina e Harry suspirou, queria muito ver os negócios de sua família de volta a todo vapor, mas eles tinham razão, não poderia ter mais isso com o que se preocupar.

— Ok, mas me mantenham informado, quero ver as fazendas produzindo outra vez, eu sei que é bobo, mas não me parece certo saber que tudo está parado. — Disse ele conformado.

— Não é nada bobo e você tem o direito de ter tudo voltando a ser como deveria, agora que tem o controle de tudo. — Disse Falc com um sorriso suave. — Bem, acredito que é isso, apenas temos que ir até o seu cofre de família, você ainda quer visitar neste verão, certo?

— Sim, senhor, eu quero e se tivesse tempo gostaria de visitar a casa dos meus avós Potters. — Disse Harry e hesitou um pouco ansioso.

— Harry? — Sirius notou sua hesitação.

— Tem outra coisa que quero fazer ou que vocês façam para mim... — Harry parou e suspirou. — Eu já sei o que eu quero que aconteça com o Chalé Iolanthe.

— Como assim? — Sirius perguntou com a voz engasgada e seu rosto empalidecendo.

— Eu estive lá em dezembro com a Sra. Serafina, visitei os túmulos dos meus pais e vi o Chalé transformado em um monumento macabro e de muito mal gosto ao assassinato dos meus pais. Sei que alguns dirão que a intenção é homenageá-los ou lembrá-los, mas existem outras maneiras de fazer isso e já sei o que quero fazer.

— Harry, você tem certeza? Não quer esperar até estar mais velho? Então, pode entrar no Chalé, tudo foi preservado da maneira em que estava naquela noite e pode haver objetos que lhe interessem. — Disse Sr. Falc suavemente.

— Preservado? Como assim? — Sirius perguntou confuso, ainda não conseguira coragem para visitar Godric's Hollow.

— Está exatamente como ficou naquela noite, Sirius, com parte do telhado destruído, o jardim cheio de mato alto, tudo escuro parecendo uma casa de filme de terror e no portão tem uma placa explicando sobre a tragédia que se abateu sobre a Família Potter. — Harry se levantou magoado só de lembrar daquilo e andou pela biblioteca. — A placa está cheia de mensagens de pessoas que devem vir de todos os lugares para ver o lugar em que Voldemort foi derrotado, em que eu sobrevivi a maldição da morte e o casal Potter foi assassinado. Pessoas que devem agir como turistas cheios de emoção, talvez tirem fotos em frente à casa para mostrar aos amigos que estiveram lá, talvez se sentindo excitados e corajosos por visitar local e chegar tão perto.

— Isso é horrível... eu... eu não sabia. — Sirius estava ainda mais pálido e igualmente magoado.

— Não quero que meus pais sejam lembrados ou desrespeitados de maneira não insensível, Sr. Falc, aquela casa... ela está preservada no momento mais terrível das nossas vidas e não a quero daquela maneira. Os objetos podem ser retirados e levados ao meu cofre, um dia olharei por tudo, mas aquele monumento macabro eu quero desfeito. — Disse Harry com firmeza voltando a se sentar.

— O Chalé do primogênito normalmente é o primeiro lar do jovem herdeiro quando se casam. Você está pensando em reconstruí-lo, Harry? — Perguntou Serafina.

— Reconstruir? Merlin, não, eu quero tudo destruído, quero aquele lugar no chão o mais rápido possível. — Disse Harry convicto.

— Tem certeza? — Sr. Falc se mostrou chocado.

— Sim. Acredita que posse viver e construir uma família naquele lugar? Colocar meu filho em meu antigo quarto e ignorar que minha mãe morreu ali mesmo, em frente ao berço? Ou andar pelos cômodos, rir, comer e me esquecer que naquele lugar eles foram tirados de mim? — Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos com o estômago apertado só de pensar. — Não quero nem entrar lá, quanto mais morar e criar meus filhos naquele lugar...

— Seus pais e você foram muitos felizes lá, por um breve tempo, Harry. — Disse Sirius com grande tristeza e expressão assombrada.

— Eu sei, mas estávamos felizes porque estávamos juntos e não por causa do Chalé, mas depois do que aconteceu, ele foi contaminado para sempre e nem poderia pensar em reconstruir e vender. Por favor, entendam, eu não quero que aquele lugar exista, me atormento a meses pensando no abandono, na escuridão e morte que aquele lugar exala. — Harry os olhou com seriedade e tristeza. — Eu quero homenagear e lembrar meus pais, mas não conservando o lugar de seus assassinatos como uma cena de morte congelada para sempre.

— Eu o apoio, se é o que quer fazer. — Sirius falou suavemente e dava para ver sua dor.

— Ok, se é isso que quer, mas depois de destruir o Chalé, o que fará no lugar? — Perguntou Falc.

— Vamos encher de vida, de beleza, de luz, de aroma. — Harry sorriu suavemente e pensou em sua mãe, seu cheiro suave de lírios e jacintos.

— Você quer fazer um jardim? — Serafina perguntou espantada.

— Sim, o Jardim da Lily, cheio de flores, lírios, jacintos, flores do campo, petúnias e muitas outras. — Harry sorriu ainda mais animado. — Vamos plantar árvores com flores como cerejeiras, pilriteiros e olaias, teremos caminhos de pedras e bancos para as pessoas passearem e se sentarem. Podemos ter gramas para piqueniques, talvez, e podemos ter algumas aves e borboletas.

Sirius estava com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de emoção e mesmo Falc e Serafina estavam emocionados.

— Isso... é perfeito, o Jardim da Lily. Merlin, seu pai adoraria o nome, ele a amava tanto... nunca o vi tão feliz como no dia do casamento deles, pelo menos até o dia do seu nascimento. — Disse Sirius enxugando as lágrimas e sorrindo suavemente.

— Ficará lindo, Harry e podemos lançar magias para que as flores fiquem preservadas o ano todo e será a homenagem perfeita para seus pais. — Serafina disse emocionada e depois sorriu com o olhar distante. — Vocês sabem que eles começaram a namorar, ainda que não oficialmente, no nosso casamento?

— Oh... naquela foto que a senhora me enviou? Eles pareciam não empolgados e felizes. — Harry lembrou sorrindo.

— Espere, quando vocês se casaram? Que eu me lembre eles começaram a namorar depois do primeiro encontro que tiveram em nosso 7º ano em Hogwarts? — Sirius se mostrou confuso e espantado.

— Sim, oficialmente aquele foi o primeiro encontro deles, mas no nosso casamento, James não podia parar de olhar para ela, desconfio que ele nem prestou atenção a cerimônia ou a noiva, outras garotas, então, não existiam. — Contou Serafina rindo.

— Esse era James, com a Lily por perto o mundo parecia meio apagado ou invisível. — Disse Sirius divertido.

— Bem, eu não posso dizer que percebi porque, naquele dia, eu só tinha olhos para a mulher mais lindo do mundo. — Disse Falc olhando para Serafina com grande carinho.

Todos riram e Serafina corou ainda que tivesse um imenso sorriso e olhos brilhando.

— O que aconteceu naquele dia, Sra. Serafina? — Perguntou Harry ansioso.

— Bem, ela o evitou durante a festa e ele a seguiu com os olhos e, às vezes, tentava se aproximar, mas Lily ia para outro lugar se desviando dele. Quando perguntei, me contou que sentia seu coração explodir quando o olhava, mas que queria ter certeza que James realmente gostava dela e não era apenas uma brincadeira. — Serafina contou com o olhar distante. — Lily disse que ele parecia diferente, mais maduro e responsável, mas que ela se sentia confusa e não sabia se era real ou não. Eu lhe disse que, se não deixasse ele se aproximar, ela nunca saberia com certeza e quando James foi até Lily outra vez, ela não se afastou. Ele a convidou para dançarem e pelo resto da festa não dançaram ou conversaram com mais ninguém. Eu me lembro que estava dançando com meu pai e os vi se beijando suavemente enquanto dançavam e pareciam completamente encantados um pelo outro. Papai até me disse, "aposto que o próximo casamento é o deles" de tão bonito era ver os dois juntos. Logo depois chegou o momento de tirar fotos e, tiramos uma, nós quatro e quando a puxei de lado, Lily disse que eles tinham dado o primeiro beijo e que aceitara seu convite para um encontro no primeiro fim de semana de Hogsmeade. Os dois pareciam muito animados e felizes, essa foi a última vez que os vi porque a guerra piorou e não fomos ao casamento deles. — Serafina terminou o conto, tristemente.

— O casamento foi apenas os marotos e família, era muito arriscado convidar muitas pessoas, mesmo amigos queridos. — Disse Sirius suavemente. — James nunca me contou sobre isso, mas eu entendo, aposto que deve ter temido ser bom demais para ser verdade e não quis criar expectativa, posso imaginá-lo o resto do verão se perguntando se foi um sonho. Então, quando Lily o tratou bem no trem e eles começaram a trabalhar juntos como monitores chefes e foram ao primeiro encontro, James se tornou muito secreto, só nos dizia que era o homem mais feliz do mundo porque estava namorando sua alma gêmea, mas nunca contou detalhes sobre a relação deles.

— Bem, isso mostra que James era um cavalheiro, um homem honrado não desrespeita uma mulher falando sobre ela ou a relação deles para os amigos. — Disse Serafina suavemente.

— O que é alma gêmea? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— É a pessoa certa, Harry, para você amar e estar para o resto da sua vida. Falc é minha alma gêmea, eu soube disso depois do nosso primeiro encontro. — Contou Serafina olhando o Sr. Falc com amor e apertando sua mão.

— Algumas pessoas têm o privilégio de encontrar a pessoa que preenche seu coração de sentimentos, aquece sua alma e até faz sua magia cantar, Harry. — Explicou o Sr. Falc. — O dia em que encontrar sua alma gêmea, você sentirá que até sua magia aceita e acolhe a magia dela, é algo especial.

Harry acenou entendendo, mais ou menos, mas esperando um dia ser tão feliz como eles e seus pais.

A visita a seu cofre de família foi muito além do que Harry esperava, Sirius o acompanhou e depois de conversarem com Ruggedstone, foram acompanhados por Grampo no carrinho que desceu pelos trilhos uma distância inacreditavelmente profunda. Ele descobriu que dragões realmente estavam protegendo alguns cofres, mas o seu não era um deles, para seu alívio.

— O cofre Potter tem proteções especiais. — Informou Grampo indiferente.

As proteções especiais começavam com uma porta dupla, alta e de pedra, em cada lado da porta, como maçanetas, havia uma gema preciosa encravada. De um lado um rubi e do outro uma opala, elas brilhavam intensamente e Harry podia sentir a magia que as envolvia.

— Você deve colocar as duas mãos, uma em cada pedra, o rubi identifica seu sangue e a opala sua magia. Se não for um Potter, morrerá na mesmo hora. — Disse grampo com um sorriso desagradável.

Harry trocou um olhar exasperado com Sirius e, calmamente e com segurança, colocou as duas mãos, uma em cada pedra. Imediatamente sentiu a magia fluir por seu corpo e sorriu, pois, lhe parecia muito familiar, era a magia dos seus antepassados e Harry podia sentir sua própria magia responder e acolhê-la suavemente. Quando acabou, as duas portas se abriram com um barulho alto de pedra se movendo e Harry se viu olhando para um cofre pequeno e vazio, olhando com mais atenção percebeu que na verdade era uma antessala.

— Esperarei no carrinho. — Disse Grampo entediado.

Sirius concordou e os dois entraram na antessala, olharam em volta e viram de um lado da parede uma tapeçaria com um brasão e do outro uma tapeçaria com a árvore genealógica do Potters.

— Esse é o brasão da sua família e a árvore genealógica. Existem tapeçarias iguais a essas na Mansão Potter, a antiga casa dos seus avós. — Disse Sirius suavemente.

Harry acenou e se aproximou do brasão tentando entender as figuras e dizeres. A tapeçaria era branca e bem conservada, um grande escudo verde escuro centralizado que tinha um caldeirão sob chamas desenhado no meio dele, em cima do caldeirão tinha uma árvore negra e de galhos secos, mas suas raízes eram fartas e penetravam no caldeirão e se espalhavam pela tapeçaria. Escrito em latim de um lado e do outro em uma língua desconhecida estavam as palavras Honoris, Familia, Fide, Animo, Studium.

— Honra, Família, Fidelidade, Coragem e Devoção. — Sussurrou Harry mostrando seu avanço no latim. — E essas?

— São as mesmas palavras, mas em galês. — Disse Sirius. — O Potters viviam na divisa com o País de Galês, por isso sempre utilizaram o galês e o latim.

Harry acenou e leu a frase embaixo do escudo, em uma faixa dourada e com letras bonitas na cor verde escuro.

— Qui est amor in animo et corde semper secum pugnare honore. — Disse ele baixinho e depois traduziu. — Aquele que tem coragem e amor em seu coração sempre lutará com honra.

Também estava escrito em galês e mesmo sabendo o que significava, lhe incomodou não poder ler. Suspirando passou os dedos pela tapeçaria perfeita até atingir o ponto mais alto onde se lia "Família Potter".

— Você sabe o que significa o caldeirão e a árvore, Harry? — Sirius perguntou e Harry acenou.

— Acredito que simbolize a Cura e a Vida, por isso um caldeirão e a faia, que é a árvore da vida. Meus antepassados, Linfred é um dos mais conhecidos, inventaram poções e curaram muitas pessoas doentes. — Disse Harry e sorriu. — Parece perfeito para mim.

— Está vendo aqui? — Sirius apontou para alguns símbolos desconhecidos.

— Não. — Harry disse curioso, eram pequenos e ele não os notara antes.

— São runas, são as palavras que você disse, mas na língua rúnica. Foram acrescentados por sua trisavó e trisavô, a Sra. Laura Fleamont Potter era uma mestra em Runas Antigas e quis refazer a tapeçaria e colocá-las. — Explicou Sirius. — Se um dia você quiser acrescentar algo que seja importante para você ou a família que formar, poderá refazer com esse algo novo.

— Legal. — Harry sussurrou ainda acariciando o brasão.

Depois ele foi olhar a árvore genealógica e engoliu em seco ao ver seu nome como o único Potter vivo, parecia errado e muito solitário. Passou os dedos pelos nomes dos seus pais e avós, suspirou surpreso ao ver um primo de seu bisavô Henry, Charles Potter casado com Dorea Black.

— Ela era uma tia avó, de um lado mais certo da família por assim dizer. Houve um ou dois em cada geração, em compensação sempre houve alguns outros loucos e cruéis. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso triste.

Harry apenas acenou, pelo pouco que seu padrinho falou sobre a família, ele não tinha certeza se queria saber mais. Decidindo a seguir em frente caminhou para o arco que separava a antessala do resto do cofre apenas para ser impedido por duas armaduras que se moveram na sua frente, com escudos e espadas prontas para atacarem.

— O que...? — Harry olhou para Sirius que apenas sorriu.

— Acredito que a partir deste ponto apenas o sangue Potter pode entrar, eu o esperarei aqui. — Disse ele.

Harry concordou e parou em frente as armaduras que depois de alguns segundos, sentindo o sangue e a magia Potter se afastaram e se recostaram e depois desapareceram na parede de pedra. Caminhando, ele viu dos dois lados o desenho das armaduras na parede e percebeu que aquela era apenas mais uma proteção. Passando o arco, Harry desceu alguns degraus para uma câmara circular, como seu quarto na torre Ravenclaw, e viu portas de madeira escura nas paredes. No centro da câmara havia um pedestal da mesma madeira das portas, parecia um tronco e tinha desenhos e runas entalhados, se aproximando viu um livro antigo com capa de couro marrom fechado sobre a base. Na capa estava escrito Grimoire Potter e Harry sorriu, sabia que famílias antigas tinham livros de magias criadas por antepassados e ansiosamente abriu o livro antigo delicadamente e seu sorriso morreu ao ver que estava escrito em galês também. As páginas eram antigas, mas não pareciam frágeis como que fossem se desmanchar e Harry calculou que magia o preservava. Virando as páginas descobriu mais para o fim algumas escritas em latim também e isso o tranquilizou, talvez houvesse algum feitiço de tradução pensou e decidiu levá-lo com ele para estudá-lo. Ao tirar o livro da base as runas entalhadas na base do tronco de faia se iluminaram e se moveram do tronco em uma dança até desaparecerem e apareceram na capa de couro antiga. Harry entendeu que aquela deveria ser a proteção do Grimoire e não pode deixar de se perguntar quais eram e o que fariam com quem o tocasse. Guardando o livro antigo em sua mochila, Harry viu palavras entalhadas na base embaixo de onde o livro estava pousado, estava em latim o que o fez supor que era mais recente.

Fur non est ad mortem tetigit

per scientiam ostende Potter tetigit

quae cum basi, sentire periculum pro eius reditu

— Hum... Tocado pelo ladrão a morte trará, tocado por um Potter conhecimento mostrará, conectado com a base, se sentir o perigo, para ela retornará, eu acho. — Traduziu ele um pouco hesitante. — Então, só um Potter pode tocar e se sentir perigo volta para cá, magicamente. Isso é muito legal.

Olhando para as portas de madeira observou que palavras estavam entalhadas em cada uma delas em latim. Ele abriu a que estava escrito "aurum" ou ouro e se deparou com uma espécie de caverna com tantos galeões e sicles e nuques que ficou levemente ofegante. Poderia viver mil anos sem trabalhar e ainda sobraria, pensou, um pouco chocado. Fechou a porta e abriu a seguinte "armis" e sorriu com a quantidade espadas de diversos tamanhos e formatos, adagas, maças, machados, bestas, arcos e flechas, lanças, bastões e outras que ele não sabia o que era. Haviam também armaduras antigas de metal, mas também de couro que ele supôs fossem de dragões de cores variadas. Se aproximando olhou a sala com atenção, cada arma estava presa em uma prateleira de madeira, organizada por tamanhos e tipos, eram uma mais linda que a outra, mas seu olhar foi atraído para uma delas. Era uma adaga negra, o cabo e a bainha tinham desenhos como redemoinhos entalhados e eram muito bonitos. Tocando-a e sentindo sua energia percebeu que o cabo era feito de osso de dragão, a bainha era de couro de dragão negro e além dos redemoinhos entalhados tinha o desenho de uma árvore faia, a mesma árvore sem folhas e raízes abundantes do brasão da família Potter. A árvore na bainha era feita de prata e seus galhos se encaixavam na prata que circulava o cabo, puxando a bainha os galhos se desencaixaram e Harry viu a lamina dupla prateada e afiada de uns 15 centímetros. Sentindo um bom sentimento ao segurá-la, decidiu levá-la e olhando em volta pegou um bastão de madeira escura com decorações entalhadas como um mosaico de folhas em vários tamanhos em um lado, do outro havia o nome Potter escrito e Harry decidiu que era um ótimo bastão para treinar com o O-Sensei Koolang e o guardou em sua bolsa junto com a adaga.

Fechando aquela porta, Harry foi para a que estava escrita "jewelry" e se deparou com centenas de joias de todos os tipos e tamanhos, colares, pulseiras, diademas, coroas, presilhas, anéis e montes de outras coisas bem femininas e com tantas pedras preciosas de todas a cores, ele não entendia nada de joias, mas sabia que deveriam ser muito valiosas. Estavam expostas como em uma joalheria em várias mesas cobertas por um pano aveludado azul, mas não tinham vidros, ele supôs que não precisavam de proteção extra. Fechando a porta, Harry abriu a próxima onde se lia "librorum" e "documenta", se deparando com muitos livros e franziu o cenho, tinha pensado que os livros Potters estavam na Mansão. Entrando na sala grande percebeu que ali não tinha livros suficientes para uma grande biblioteca e supôs que os mais antigos e valiosos ou com magias raras e especiais estavam aqui. Olhando com mais atenção descobriu livros de contabilidade dos negócios Potters de anos, séculos atrás, alguns diários de antepassados e escrituras de propriedades.

Enquanto caminhava encontrou nomes entalhados nas prateleiras daqueles cujos materiais estava exposto e seu coração se acelerou ao encontrar uma com o nome "Lily Potter". Com a boca seca e a mão suando de repente, Harry se aproximou encontrando dois cadernos de couro vermelho. Talvez fosse um diário, pensou e com mãos trêmulas abriu o primeiro.

 _Poções Vistas e Revistas, por Lily Evans Potter_

 _Obviamente, seria pretensioso da minha parte publicar um livro de poções antes de alcançar o meu Mestre no assunto, mas decidi registrar aqui as correções que fiz nas poções ensinadas em Hogwarts. Minha conexão com a arte do potioneer se iniciou em minha primeira aula e jamais desapareceu, abrindo para mim um mundo de nova experiências e possibilidades. A intuição é minha maior companheira, além do conhecimento, pois na verdade cada sensação que tenho ao mudar uma receita escrita por um Mestre de Poções vem do meu conhecimento dos ingredientes e de suas interações, como o fogo, o ar, a água, o frio e, claro, os outros ingredientes._

 _Baseado nessa premissa ao longo da minha carreira escolar corrigi as poções das lições e sempre, sempre apresentei poções melhores que causaram resultados melhores e mais rápidos. Talvez, eu seja pretenciosa, mas mesmo que publique este livro apenas depois que concluir meu Mestre, não serei modesta em não o escrever agora._

 _Estas páginas não contem novas poções, apenas correções das poções ensinadas em minha carreira escolar em Hogwarts, além de um aprofundamento nos ingredientes e suas reações e interações. Eu terminei e está pronto para publicação, apenas aguardando o momento oportuno, ou seja, o fim da guerra. Decidi enfeitiçá-lo para que ao sentir o perigo vá magicamente para o cofre da Família Potter, onde estará seguro._

Sem fôlego e emocionado, Harry tocou a bonita e conhecida letra de sua mãe e começou a folhear as páginas encontrando as receitas das poções do ano passado e uma explicação clara e completa sobre como prepará-las. Embaixo havia anotações e orientações, "procure no sumário de ingredientes", rapidamente Harry foi para o fim do livro e encontrou uma página escrita "Sumario dos Ingredientes". Lendo descobriu que sua mãe escreveu as ações e reações de cada ingrediente em diversas situações, inclusive a quanto tempo foi colhido, como prepará-lo e retirar o melhor deles e assim por diante. Era incrível e tão detalhado que deve ter levado anos, provavelmente, começou ainda na escola, pensou Harry, orgulhoso.

Pegando o outro livro descobriu que era uma espécie de diário, mas não pessoal e sim de ideias e projetos. Haviam feitiços que, Harry percebeu, eram invenções dela e mais a frente descobriu poções também, dezenas de páginas com ideias, símbolos, números e equações. Percebeu que eram Aritmancia, Runas e mapas de astronomia, não entendia tudo, mas decidiu levar com ele e estudar, talvez fosse bom começar a estudar Runas Antigas e Aritmancia mais cedo, não queria esperar até o ano que vem. E, decidiu, precisava encontrar alguém que lhe ensinasse galês e talvez já conhecesse alguém que poderia ajudá-lo.

Olhando alguns documentos, Harry encontrou uma cópia do testamento de seus pais e outros mais antigos. Uma pasta vermelha lhe chamou a atenção, pois tinha o nome Stronghold, abrindo-a encontrou um testamento de Lindel Stronghold em favor de Harry Potter, com expressão confusa, ele leu e descobriu que além do cofre o Sr. Stronghold, seja lá quem fosse, lhe deixará suas propriedades em agradecimento pela morte de Voldemort. Que estranho. Colocou a pasta em sua bolsa e se aprofundou mais na sala até que em uma prateleira encontrou o nome Laura Fleamont Potter e nela havia o Grimoire dos Fleamonts. Além de surpreso, positivamente, Harry olhou em volta em busca de outros Grimoires, mas não encontrou nenhum, considerou que desde que o Gringotes fora criado a única a ser a última de uma linha de família, fora sua trisavó Laura. E antes disso, pelo livro de seu avô, apenas Iolanthe Peverell, mas naquele período talvez os Peverell não tivessem um ou foi perdido. E os O'Hallahans? Depois que o irmão de sua avó morreu seus filhos e netos ficaram com o Grimoire? Isso queria dizer que tinha primos na Irlanda? Talvez de segundo ou terceiro graus, mas ainda seria interessante conhecê-los.

Abrindo o Grimoire Fleamont encontrou a língua rúnica e latim, decidiu deixá-lo, já tinha muito o que estudar e não aprenderia runas sozinho o suficiente para ler tudo aquilo. Deixaria para o próximo verão, assim em seu terceiro ano, poderia traduzir enquanto tinha aulas de Runas Antigas. Olhando mais um pouco, encontrou as escrituras da Mansão Potter e de Hallanon, mas não tinha um endereço específico ou chaves. Harry sabia que Dumbledore estivera enviando elfos domésticos para limpar todas as propriedades, mas como ele sabia suas localizações?

Voltando pelo outro lado da sala, Harry encontrou uma prateleira com o nome do seu pai e um caderno com capa vermelha, abrindo encontrou o que parecia um projeto de quadribol. Esquemas de jogos, posições, táticas, treinamentos físicos, avançando mais um pouco ele encontrou um pequeno texto.

 _Ainda existe muito o que avançar no Quadribol enquanto uma Liga. Apesar de fundada a mais de 300 anos, como quase tudo no mundo mágico a Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol se mantem parada no tempo e o pior, é controlada pelo Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, do Ministério da Magia. Muitos não sabem, mas antes do Departamento ser criado em 1811, a Liga se movia com mais independência e lucros. Quando fundado, o Departamento tinha apenas a função de regularizar e coordenar a segurança dos jogos, evitando a quebra do Estatuto de Sigilo, mas com o passar dos anos mais regras e regras foram criados, além de uma boa parcela dos ganhos ser direcionada para os cofres do Ministério._

 _Em minha pesquisa sobre porque meu bisavô teve que vender o nosso time,_ _Kenmare Kestrels, encontrei muitos erros administrativos tolos, mas também constatei que o maior problema eram as regras, estruturas e determinações do Ministério que não permitem ao time qualquer autonomia e possibilidade de crescimento. Isso sem falar que uma parte substancial do pouco lucro do time é sistematicamente direcionado para o Departamento como taxas de "custos de organização e manutenção". É tão absurdo que tenho pouco o que falar disso, até porque aconteceu a 110 anos e não pode ser alterado, mas meus planos para o futuro são buscar a reestruturação da Liga e começarei por comprar de volta o nosso time. Sei que mamãe ficará felicíssima quando descobrir que os Kenmare Kestrels voltarão a pertencer a sua família fundadora, nossa família._ _Depois disso, começa o trabalho pesado e sei que muitos esperam que eu jogue quadribol profissional, mas não tenho essa intenção por mais que ame o jogo. Quero fazer mais do que entrar nesse sistema falho e fazer gols, quero fazer a diferença._

 _Bem, comecemos com os planos iniciais..._

Harry sorriu ao ler as palavras de seu pai, claro, ele era um gênio e nunca se contentaria em ser apenas um jogador, reestruturar a Liga de Quadribol era o seu sonho e objetivo. Rindo divertido, Harry guardou o caderno em sua bolsa, pensara que seus planos tinham terminado, mas agora percebeu que não. Era hora de pesquisar, estudar e preparar novos planos e o melhor, sem Dumbledore metendo seu nariz torto onde não deve.

— Não preocupe, papai, cuidarei de tudo e deixarei o senhor e a vovó orgulhosos. — Sussurrou ele em tom de promessa.

Dumbledore estava olhando pensativamente pelos seus óculos, pousados em seu nariz torto, para todos os documentos e pastas dos negócios Potters em seu poder. Suspirou, prometera enviar e já adiara mais do que devia, não queria que Harry acreditasse que estava faltando com sua palavra, falhara o suficiente com o pobre menino.

— Fawkes. — Dumbledore chamou suavemente e seu querido amigo brilhou no seu poleiro. — Você se importa de levar todo esse material para o Sr. Black? São importantes documentos para arriscar enviar por coruja.

Fawkes trilhou positivamente e voando até a caixa sobre a mesa, ele a agarrou com as garras e depois desapareceu. Pensativamente, Dumbledore caminhou na direção da janela e olhou para os jardins da sua escola e as montanhas ao longe, voltando a refletir sobre a difícil conversa com Harry Potter. Uma conversa justa e necessária, sabia que sua negligência tola era imperdoável e enquanto não se arrependia de deixar o menino com os tios, ele se arrependia de não agir de modo diferente. Fechou os olhos tristemente ao se lembrar daqueles olhos verdes magoados que não o encararam quando descreveu a vida e relação que poderiam ter tido enquanto crescia se ele se dispusera a visitá-lo. Como fora tolo, imaturamente agarrado em suas convicções e não parando para pensar em outras possibilidades, Harry estava certo, ele tinha idade e inteligência suficiente para saber que para chegar a um objetivo existem mais de um caminho e ele escolhera o mais duro para o menino e o mais fácil para si.

Nunca se sentira tão envergonhado como quando um garoto de 12 anos lhe chamara a atenção e mostrara seus erros. O lembrara de um outro garoto apontando suas outras escolhas erradas e voltar aquele dia da morte de sua irmã foi muito difícil, isso sem contar encarar a frieza de Harry. Por alguns momentos, Dumbledore temera que, devido aos seus desesperados planos para Harry não se tornar um novo James, ele o transformara em um novo Tom. Felizmente, o menino tinha amor demais em si, um coração imenso e ele percebera que o sarcasmo e a frieza eram apenas autodefesas, maneiras dele lidar com a raiva que sentia. Foi por isso que Dumbledore não reagira fortemente mesmo com suas maneiras grosseiras, percebera ser uma tática de provocação, para iniciar uma briga, uma discussão. Responder com reprimendas e ordens seria tolice, aumentaria a raiva de Harry e os distanciaria ainda mais, o melhor era ser gentil e deixá-lo descarregar sua justa raiva. Ainda tinha esperança que com o tempo e amadurecimento, Harry entendesse que seus erros não foram intencionais, nunca quisera prejudicá-lo e sim torná-lo apto a sobreviver aquela maldita profecia.

Suspirou olhando para os papeis em sua mesa que o chamavam, estivera tão ocupado nos últimos dias, com a preparação do reinício do ano escolar, a reunião com o Conselho de Governadores e Sirius Black, que levou a decisão da construção de uma piscina e espécie de academia de treinamento. Sua escola estava uma grande confusão, mas nem de perto era a confusão que vivia o Ministério da Magia com as pesadas e justas multas e indenizações pagas nas últimas semanas. Fudge se fechara em seu escritório, muito mais magro e pálido do que já estivera e só aceitava conselhos de Bones que, felizmente, sendo uma mulher boa e sensata o estava ajudando a cortar gastos para não chegarem a falência. Isso, claro, estava levando a demissões, verificação orçamentaria dos departamentos e fins das horas extras ou salários exorbitantes de algumas figuras de famílias antigas e puras. O descontentamento era geral e o pânico parecia fazer com que todos pensassem que a solução era mudar de Ministro, Dumbledore já conduzira a votação de duas Declarações de Desconfiança na Suprema Corte, felizmente elas não passaram, e recebera dezenas de cartas de pais apavorados que não tinham ou sabiam como pagariam pelas mensalidades dos filhos.

E isso ainda não apagava o duro golpe que foi a sua expulsão do cargo de Chefe Supremo da ICW. O Primeiro Titular Kofi Annan e outros membros que formavam a comissão designada para analisar em detalhes as provas dos crimes cometidos pelo governo mágico britânico o convocaram para um interrogatório informal. Ele não seria acusado criminalmente, mas foi acusado de responsabilidades e cumplicidades em crimes cometidos contra os Direitos Humanos. Sua defesa se baseava em sua convicção de culpabilidade de Sirius Black, mas isso não afastava os graves erros e crimes cometidos, assim eles chegaram a decisão de que Dumbledore não poderia mais ser o Chefe Supremo. Ele não poderia dizer que foi completamente inesperado, mas o afastamento como representante do Reino Unido na ICW o desconcertara, não fora destituído do cargo apenas por respeito e consideração. Mas seu afastamento era definitivo e a ICW esperava que a Suprema Corte Bruxa e o Ministro Britânico nomeassem um novo representante o mais rápido possível.

Felizmente, o Ministério e o Ministro tinham tantos problemas que a ninguém ocorreu o expulsar do seu cargo de Chefe da Suprema Corte Bruxa também. Eles agora tinham que se concentrar em escolher um novo representante, limpar toda essa bagunça e Dumbledore tinha que pensar em uma maneira de resolver os problemas de seus alunos, cujos pais, estavam com o orçamento apertado. Isso sem falar no aviso do tal elfo ao Harry, o preocupava fortemente o que Malfoy estava planejando e contra quem.

E mais uma vez sua mente voltou ao menino, a conversa difícil entre eles vinha o incomodando a cada dia mais e mais. No começo porque se sentia culpado por tudo o que acontecera, o incidente mágico com Vernon Dursley poderia ter tido consequências fatais e isso seria uma tragédia inimaginável para o mundo mágico. Depois decidiu que era a surpresa que sentira ao perceber o quão inteligente e esperto Harry era, raramente algo o desconcertava, mas, a mente ágil, a capacidade de analisar os fatos e desvendar os propósitos por traz deles, fizeram isso. Ainda o surpreendia como estivera preso em um modelo de Harry Potter ideal e não se afastara dele mesmo quando a verdade estava, claramente, bem à sua frente. Nunca em sua vida acadêmica se deparara com um garoto de 12 anos tão inteligente e forte mentalmente, suas máscaras e frieza o fizeram pensar em Tom, mas essa impressão logo se perdera. Harry não era nada como Tom Riddle, sua voz era cheia de emoção e seus olhos de sentimentos como amor, carinho e saudade. Ele não mascarava seus sentimentos sobre os Boots ou Sirius, Harry apenas escondera dele seus sentimentos sobre suas decisões em relação a sua vida. E eram, claramente perceptíveis, o amor e respeito que tinha pelos pais, seu orgulho e gratidão pelo presente da proteção legado pela mãe...

Dumbledore soltou uma exclamação de surpresa que acordou Fawkes do seu cochilo em seu poleiro onde estava a alguns minutos desde que voltara de sua missão. Ele ficou paralisado e olhando em choque pela janela sem ver o dia morrer lentamente e a penumbra envolver tudo antes da noite chegar. Não era possível, pensou, como...? Completamente desconcertado, Dumbledore repassou toda a conversa em sua mente, seu amor e respeito pelos pais, o momento em que não permitiu que voltasse a falar de Lily e do presente que ela lhe deu com sua vida. Sua curiosidade em entender porque a proteção era tão importante além do fato que poderia machucar Voldemort. Lembrou-se de suas palavras, fortes e intensas, "Você me olha, mas não me vê", "Olhe-me, Veja-me", "Eu sou um Ravenclaw", "O que o senhor entende de sacrifícios? ", "Máscaras são uteis", "Estou longe de ser um tolo, ingênuo e crédulo garotinho", "O senhor ainda está me subestimando? " Quando a verdade clareou em sua mente depois de uma sucessão de palavras e expressões, Dumbledore olhou para Fawkes que o encarava com certa curiosidade.

— Fawkes... — Sussurrou ainda desconcertado. — Acredito que cai no maior engodo da minha vida e quem me enganou foi um menino de 12 anos...

Fawkes apenas trilhou suavemente divertido e Dumbledore não aguentou e começou a rir de puro espanto e choque, gargalhou como nunca em sua longa vida adulta se jogando em sua cadeira e segurando o estômago de tanto rir. Os quadros dos antigos diretores o olharam espantados e o mais mal-humorado deles, resmungou:

— Que atroz deselegância.


	45. Encerrando o Verão

**NA: Olá, pessoal, lamento pela demora em terminar esse capítulo. Foram vários os motivos, ele ficou muito longo porque queria concluir exatamente onde encerrei, revisar 2x mais de 20 mil palavras toma seu tempo. Tive que fazer muita pesquisa para as nova lojas do Beco Diagonal, mas o maior problema foi o frio FDP que fez aqui na minha cidade, tive que digitar com um luva! E isso me fez digitar mais devagar. Mas não se preocupem mesmo se me atrasar um pouco, pois não pretendo parar.**

 **Espero que gostem, Tania.**

Capítulo 44

O grande e bem decorado Salão Green do Hotel Sanderson foi aos poucos se enchendo de pessoas naquela manhã de sábado. Mesas redondas com cadeiras confortáveis foram montadas e uma mesa comprida com comidas e bebidas organizadas. Serafina dispensou o uso do palco, mas aceitou o microfone, esperando que, apesar da magia presente na sala, ele funcionasse adequadamente. Olhando em volta, ansiosamente, viu pequenos grupos de pais se formando e conversando sobre o que tinham em comum, filhos adolescentes e bruxos em Hogwarts, outros liam o folheto entregue na entrada com informações sobre o que era e qual o objetivo de uma Associação de Pais.

Serafina e Falc tiveram a ideia de criarem um grupo de pais para protestarem formalmente através de uma carta para o diretor de Hogwarts, o Conselho de Governadores e o Departamento de Educação do Ministério. Eles discretamente se inteiraram das leis sobre o assunto e descobriram que, assim como no mundo trouxa, na sociedade mágica também era possível criar legalmente uma Associação de Pais, registrar e efetivamente participar da carreira escolar dos filhos. O primeiro passo foi escrever para os pais das crianças que eles conheciam e questionar se tinham interesse em participar. Sra. Longbottom e Leticia Brown recusaram, amavelmente, mas os Grangers, os Clearwaters, Davis, Diggorys e Brocklehurst se mostraram muito entusiasmados com a ideia e Zenira Diggory trouxe consigo sua amiga, Cecilia MacMillan, também assistente social do Ministério.

O passo seguinte foi escrever para cada um do pais dos alunos da lista das reuniões do Covil. Entre mestiços e nascidos trouxas eram 113 alunos, excluindo o 1º ano que começaria em setembro, claro. Desses, apenas 77 responderam confirmando interesse em participar da reunião, a maioria nascidos trouxas, e isso não era garantia de que se interessariam em se inscreverem na Associação de Pais. A reunião de hoje era para convencê-los a participar, pois acreditavam que, quanto maior o número de inscritos, maior seria o impacto que causariam e melhores a chances de fazerem a diferença.

— Querida, todos assinaram a ata de presença, contei 63 dos 77 que responderam estar interessados. — Disse Falc se aproximando dela suavemente. — E, passou 15 minutos do horário agendado, não acredito que mais alguém chegará a essa altura.

— Isso é bom, Falc, são 63 e mais os 5 que escreveram em suas cartas que não poderiam comparecer, então, 68 dos 77 que responderam. Muito mais do que eu esperava, na verdade. — Disse ela suavemente. — Vamos começar?

Falc acenou e foi até as portas e as fechou colocando alguns feitiços para que ninguém ouvisse a reunião, depois voltou para o lado da esposa e os dois pegaram os microfones se colocando em frente ao palco e encarando as mesas. Durante esse movimento os pais começaram a se sentar, lentamente percebendo que a reunião começaria.

— Bom dia a todos. — Disse Serafina sorrindo suavemente e esperou que os últimos se sentassem e respondessem ao cumprimento. — Meu nome é Serafina Boot e este é meu marido, Falc Boot.

— Bom dia. — Cumprimentou Falc.

— Os motivos que nos levaram a convidá-los para essa reunião são, claro, nossos filhos e suas carreiras escolares mágicas e trouxas. Eu e meu marido somos bruxos, ele é puro-sangue e eu nascida trouxa, creio que todos sabem a diferença entre uma denominação e outra. — Ela aguardou, mas ninguém negou sua afirmação. — Como muitas vezes acontece, apenas quando vivemos as experiências dos nossos pais que compreendemos completamente o que eles passaram, o que tentaram nos ensinar e porque ficamos de castigo quando tínhamos certeza de estarmos certos.

Isso provocou risos e o clima se descontraiu no salão, Serafina se sentiu mais calma e continuou:

— Em setembro passado enviei meu filho mais velho para Hogwarts e, mesmo tendo vivido a experiência de ir a incrível escola mágica, tudo o que senti quando o vi embarcar no trem foi a aflição de uma mãe que se separa do seu garotinho por meses e meses. E, foi nesse momento que entendi o que meus pais passaram, mas acredito que para eles deve ter sido ainda pior, pois a eles esse novo e incrível mundo era também completamente desconhecido. — Disse Serafina vendo muitos acenos e expressões de concordância e empatia. — Percebi também que estava enviando meu filho para viver e aprender em um mundo injusto e muitas vezes cruel, não pude deixar de me perguntar o que fiz ao longo da minha vida adulta para mudar isso.

— O mundo mágico tem muitos problemas e estou tão acostumado a eles que de certa maneira fiquei paralisado e comecei a acreditar que nada pode ser mudado. — Falc disse suavemente. — Mas, então, no início deste verão um garoto de 11 anos me disse que nada muda se não fizermos algo sobre isso e meu filho, da mesma idade, acrescentou que as mudanças se tornam possíveis se houver união e uma luta diária contra a ignorância e alienação. Foi necessário que duas crianças me dissessem essas verdades simples para perceber que eu sou parte dos problemas do meu mundo. Minha inação é parte do problema.

— É por isso que os chamamos aqui, para nos unirmos e realizarmos ações que levem as mudanças a muito tempo necessárias em nossa relação como pais com Hogwarts. E também para assegurarmos que nossos filhos tenham tudo o necessário para serem poderosos bruxos e incríveis seres humanos. — Disse Serafina seriamente. — Além, claro, de passarem pelos 7 anos de estudos em Hogwarts seguros e felizes.

— Para realizarmos tudo isso, nós acreditamos que informação e comunicação é o começo de tudo. Por exemplo, quantos de vocês sabem que no último ano escolar um dos principais professores dos nossos filhos, morreu? — Falc perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

Isso provocou murmúrios de surpresa e choque em vários pais, outros ergueram a mão respondendo à pergunta, mas o número de pessoas era mínimo. Um dos que ergueu a mão se levantou hesitante, era um homem trouxa.

— Hum... com licença...

— Sim? — Serafina sorriu gentilmente e o homem relaxou sutilmente.

— Minha filha, Megan, ela me contou que o diretor informou aos alunos que houve um acidente, que dois professores se machucaram e um deles morreu. Ela só nos contou porque quando chegou da escola estava tendo pesadelos e não sabíamos o porquê, mas a pressionamos e Megan disse que um amigo dela viu o que aconteceu e que não foi um acidente. Minha Megan é uma boa menina e não mente, senhora, mas não temos para quem perguntar a verdade, ela diz que seu amigo jamais mentiria e acreditamos nela. — Disse ele humildemente.

— O senhor é Todd Jones? Pai de Megan Jones, Hufflepuff, 1º ano concluído? — Perguntou Serafina.

— Sim, sim, senhora. — Acenou ele respeitosamente.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo e sou obrigada a informá-lo que sua filha disse a verdade e que o diretor Albus Dumbledore mentiu. — Disse Serafina, mais exclamações e murmúrios se espalharam.

Serafina observou que seu grupo, todos sentados juntos em uma mesa, se mostrou chocado. Olhou para Falc e acenou, eles tinham concordado em uma versão dos fatos, infelizmente, toda a verdade seria perigoso para o Harry.

— Nosso filho e seus amigos mais próximos estiveram, indiretamente, envolvidos no que aconteceu. Em resumo, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Quirino Quirrell, era um seguidor de Voldemort e tentou matar Harry Potter, mas o Prof. Flitwick de Feitiços lutou bravamente para defendê-lo. — Explicou Falc sombriamente e viu diversos estremecimentos, rostos empalidecendo e gritinhos, provavelmente, dos mestiços. Outros mantiveram uma expressão em branco e olharam confusos a reação de alguns a um simples nome. — Harry e meu filho são melhores amigos e, juntamente com outros bons amigos, ajudaram o Prof. Flitwick no melhor da capacidade deles e conseguiram impedir Quirrell, que morreu durante a luta. Flitwick ficou muito ferido, Harry Potter também, mais levemente, o diretor decidiu informar que foi tudo um acidente e, claro, os pais, nós, não fomos informados de absolutamente nada, muito menos que um assassino ensinou nossos filhos por um ano inteiro.

Houve murmúrios mais altos e leves protestos, era óbvio que mesmo os pais que sabiam do "acidente" estavam muito chocados e contrariados com essas novas revelações.

— São por coisas assim e muito mais que decidimos iniciar uma Associação de Pais, legalmente, um direito e um dever que temos como pais, para honrarmos o privilégio de cuidar dos nossos filhos. — Disse Serafina com uma expressão séria. — Nós distribuímos um folheto explicando o que é uma Associação de Pais e as regras para a fundação e administração da mesma. Antes de prosseguirmos, gostaria de saber se alguém tem alguma pergunta ou dúvidas sobre as informações que leram.

Uma pessoa mais atrás levantou a mão, era uma mulher trouxa e também parecia, como o Sr. Jones, muito humilde.

— Teremos algum gasto com a Associação? Se nos inscrevermos? — Ela perguntou com voz tímida.

— Não, esse é um direito legal que temos de formar a Associação, isso não exigirá nenhum custo. No futuro podemos promover as reuniões em um local que não precisa ser alugado como esse salão e cada um pode trazer de casa um prato e bebida, assim dividimos essa parte. — Explicou Serafina. — Se, em algum momento promovermos algum evento para os nossos filhos, por lei, a escola é obrigada arcar com parte dos custos e nós podemos arrecadar com vendas de doces, bolos ou biscoitos para ajudar. Tudo isso será especificado no Estatuto da Associação que será criado por uma comissão votada pela maioria e qualquer proposta será votada e decidida por todos. Esclarecido essa questão? — Perguntou Serafina e houve vários acenos de concordância. — Mais alguma questão?

Um homem alto do fundo se levantou com uma expressão dura.

— Nós somos obrigados a nos inscrever? — Perguntou ele um pouco rabugento.

— Não. — Respondeu Falc firmemente. — Ninguém é obrigado a nada, esse é um convite e seria incrível que o maior número possível de pessoas se juntassem, pois, se nos unirmos acredito que poderemos ajudar nossos filhos a terem uma carreira escolar e futuros melhores que os nossos.

O homem em questão acenou meio envergonhado e se sentou sem falar mais nada.

— Mais alguma pergunta? — Serafina falou suavemente.

— Eu tenho, desculpe, não é sobre isso da Associação, eu entendi o folheto, mas estou confusa sobre antes. — Disse uma mulher pequena de cabelos grisalhos e expressão ansiosa. — Meu neto, Matt, ele estuda nessa escola de magia e não fala muito sobre o que acontece lá, assim não sabia nada sobre nenhum professor que morreu, mas quando o senhor explicou, não entendi o que disse exatamente.

— O que a senhora não entendeu? — Serafina lhe perguntou com um sorriso encorajador.

— O que é Voldemort exatamente? E porque um professor tentaria matar uma criança? — Questionou ela completamente confusa.

Houve um silencio estranho e chocado, alguns murmúrios de concordância e outros de leve surpresa.

— Essa é uma das informações cruciais que nenhum pai ou avô ou cuidador deveria deixar de ter antes de enviar suas crianças para o mundo mágico. — Disse Serafina seriamente. — Alguém mais não sabe quem é Voldemort e, por consequência, Harry Potter?

Dezenas de mãos subiram e Serafina ficou confusa, não esperava isso.

"Ok, vamos tentar assim, vocês que levantaram as mãos agora e que já ouviram algo sobre uma guerra bruxa ou o fim da guerra, qualquer coisa nesse sentido, abaixe a mão. " — Disse ela e várias mãos se abaixarem, mas ainda haviam muitas erguidas. — "Bem, a reunião será um pouco mais longa, então. Em resumo, o mundo mágico vive um constante conflito de sangue...

Serafina foi a mais sucinta e simples possível ao explicar os séculos de preconceitos e perseguições que culminou na guerra que se encerrou a 11 anos com o assassinato de seus amigos.

— Não se enganem, com a manutenção das leis, das tradições e mesmos rostos governando o mundo mágico, o fim da guerra não foi uma vitória. As mortes acabaram, mas os preconceitos continuam e, infelizmente, para nossas crianças mestiças e nascidas trouxas isso significa bullying em Hogwarts e falta de oportunidades de empregos, bons empregos ou justos salários. — Concluiu ela suavemente e viu muitas expressões furiosas e chocadas.

— Mas, então aquela mulher mentiu, ela foi a casa da minha filha e disse que Matt seria um grande bruxo e poderia trabalhar onde quisesse. — A senhora grisalha voltou a falar zangada. — Minha filha não está aqui hoje porque trabalha em dois empregos para pagar a mensalidade da escola do Matt e aposto que foi por isso que ele não disse que sofre bullying, ele não queria contar que era tudo mentira.

— E o que podemos fazer? — O homem de expressão dura se levantou. — Eu sou um nascido trouxa e mentiram para os meus pais também, aguentei todos os anos as provocações dos puros-sangues porque achei que valia tudo a pena para ser um bruxo, mas quando terminei Hogwarts descobri que a única função em que era qualificado era de faxineiro, não importavam minhas notas e, mesmo como faxineiro, ganhava menos que um mestiço. É assim que eles te classificam por lá, rotulam seu status de sangue como um carimbo em sua testa. — Sua expressão era magoada. — Eu desisti de ser um bruxo e passei a viver e trabalhar como um trouxa, porque não vejo como algum dia nada mudará e me parece uma ilusão acreditar que temos poder para fazer algo.

— E, no entanto, o senhor enviou sua criança para Hogwarts. Acredito que isso significa que ainda tem esperança e o senhor está certo no que disse e que não será fácil, mas se não buscarmos mudanças, então, elas nunca acontecerão mesmo. — Disse Falc delicadamente.

— Eu quis lhe dar uma chance, como mestiço, talvez..., mas eu insisti que continuasse os estudos trouxas para ter um futuro melhor que o meu, assim não precisa trabalhar em obras até se matar, pode um dia ter um diploma e uma vida boa. — Disse ele de cabeça baixa.

— Queria ter pensado nisso anos atrás, minha Amélia... — Sr. Jones se levantou e olhou para o homem. — ... terminou Hogwarts no último ano e descobriu apenas em setembro passado que nunca conseguiria um bom emprego ou abrir um negócio no mundo mágico. O que a salvou foi que uma empresa nova abriu, a GER e estão contratando nascidos trouxas e mestiços, na entrevista eles perceberam seu talento para o desenho de roupas e lhe ofereceram um trabalho nessa área por um salário justo. — Ele sorriu suavemente. — Ela está cheia de planos, quer terminar o ensino médio e fazer faculdade de Moda. Veja, existem outras pessoas que estão fazendo coisas boas e trazendo mudanças, não podemos perder a esperança. Talvez, quando minha Megan se formar, haja ainda mais oportunidades para ela e seu garoto.

— Meu filho também só soube sobre isso em setembro passado, me escreveu e pediu livros para estudar as disciplinas trouxas. — Disse uma outra mulher que se levantou da mesa do Sr. Jones.

— Minha filha também, na mesma época, ela quer terminar a escola trouxa e fazer faculdade de medicina porque disse que não poderá ser curandeira no mundo mágico. — Um homem se levantou explicando.

Quando mais algumas pessoas contaram experiências semelhantes era clara a curiosidade de todos, assim Serafina explicou a decisão de Harry, seu filho e os amigos de espalharem a verdade.

— Foram eles que nos inspiraram a iniciar esse movimento, assim como compartilharam a verdade que Hogwarts e o Ministério escondem a anos, queremos que saibam o que seus filhos estão enfrentando e nos ajude a apoiá-los. — Disse Serafina sincera.

— Isso é tudo muito bonito e tudo o mais, mas o meu filho tinha uma vaga em Eton e teria ido para Cambridge fazer Direito como eu, meu pai e avô fizeram. — Um homem loiro e alto de terno caro se levantou e falou energicamente. — Quebramos uma longa tradição na família Finch-Fletchley e meu Justin está perdendo muitas oportunidades, tudo para poder ser um bruxo e agora vocês me dizem que tudo isso é para ele ser um faxineiro? Ou para ser expulso desse mundo porque alguns puristas se acham melhores que o meu garoto?

— Meu Anthony não foi convidado para a festa de Natal do melhor amigo porque é um nascido trouxa, isso o magoou muito e ele deve estar sofrendo outras discriminações naquela escola. — Disse uma mulher loira e com joias bonitas e caras. — Meu menino não precisa passar por nada disso, não o enviarei mais para essa escola cheia de professores mentirosos e assassinos. Ele está correndo riscos e para que? Para ser tratado como se fosse um indesejável?

— Temíamos que alguns de vocês se sentissem assim e digo desde já que se tomarem esse caminho também estarão causando sofrimento aos seus filhos. E o pior, estarão fazendo exatamente o que esses puristas querem, estão desistindo e ensinando os seus filhos a fazerem o mesmo. — Disse Serafina com firmeza. — Ser um bruxo não é algo que se deixa de ser e sei que se fosse obrigada a abandonar essa parte de mim, jamais seria feliz.

— Olá, eu sou Jean Granger, quando minha filha, Hermione, me contou tudo isso, meu primeiro instinto foi afastá-la desse mundo, mas a verdade é que o mundo trouxa também é falho e cheio de preconceitos. — Disse a mãe de Hermione se levantando. — Fugir não é a solução e quando minha menina me disse que queria lutar para mudar o mundo mágico, a única resposta possível para mim foi, "E como posso ajudá-la? ". Por isso me inscreverei na Associação de Pais e ajudarei no que for possível, a luta de nossas crianças é nossa também.

— O que a senhora diz é verdade, não poder ser um bruxo... — O homem de expressão dura os encarou. — Isso me machuca todos os dias e talvez eu tenha desistido, mas naquela época não havia luta ou ninguém que se importasse conosco. Se vocês estão falando sério em ajudar meu David, então eu vou me inscrever também, farei qualquer coisa para que meu garoto tenha as chances que não tive.

Houve vários murmúrios de concordância e apoio, os pais de Justin e Anthony os olharam e assentiram também.

— Bem, e como começamos? — Perguntou o Sr. Jones sorrindo.

Sirius caminhou pelo St. James Park calmamente, mas olhando em volta em busca do seu encontro. Ainda não entendia a escolha dessa localização, mas o dia que começara a menos de uma hora já se mostrava tão bonito, o parque, neste momento vazio, tão agradável que ele não reclamaria. Vestindo botas negras, jeans escuros e jaqueta de couro de motociclista, sua figura chamaria a atenção facilmente, mas dependendo do observador, seu bonito rosto, olhos acinzentados e cabelos negros cheios de cachos e volume na altura da nuca, seriam a principal atração.

Finalmente localizando seu encontro, Sirius apertou o passo até chegar ao banco onde King Shacklebolt estava sentado. Ao vê-lo, King se levantou e os dois se apertaram a mão em cumprimento.

— Lugar diferente para nos encontrarmos, sua carta não disse muito. Você tem alguma informação sobre a profecia? — Sirius perguntou indo direto ao assunto que lhe ocorrera ao receber sua carta.

— Não, ainda estou investigando, quero ter certeza de perguntar para alguém confiável, não me precipitarei com algo tão delicado. — Disse King e gesticulou para que eles andassem antes de continuar. — Nossos encontros a partir de agora serão assim, no mundo trouxa, horários e localizações discretas, isso faz parte do seu disfarce na Operação Travessa do Tranco.

Sirius parou de andar e o encarou com um grande sorriso animado e surpreso.

— Você os convenceu?

— A crise os convenceu. Eu fiz um longo e detalhado relatório sobre as possibilidades de crescimento econômico que a limpeza da Travessa trará. Mais negócios, mais impostos, taxas, empregos e assim por diante. — King explicou quando voltaram a caminhar pelo bonito parque. — Isso, mais o fato de que o Ministério não desembolsará um centavo para a Operação graças a sua generosa doação ao Departamento Auror em março possibilitaram a missão. Eu serei o chefe da Operação, apenas o Chefe Auror, Bones e o Ministro terão conhecimento sobre isso, além de qualquer auror de confiança que eu convocar para nos ajudar.

— Isso é incrível, King! — Sirius já podia sentir seu corpo se encher de adrenalina. — Quando começamos?

— Não até termos um plano de inteligência muito bem organizado, estudado e que você tenha tido algum treinamento real. Eu já tenho algumas ideias e hoje faremos uma primeira reunião para que eu possa apresentá-las aos envolvidos inicias. — King parou e Sirius o encarou confuso.

— Envolvidos?

— E aí, tudo beleza, Sirius? — Uma voz feminina falou a suas costas e se virando encontrou Nymphadora Tonks e Alastor Moody.

— Black. — Acenou Moody formalmente.

— Moody. — Disse Sirius no mesmo tom, o velho auror se desculpara meses atrás e ele não guardava rancor, mas era difícil tratá-lo amigavelmente. — Tonks, pensei que ainda estivesse em treinamento? — Perguntou em tom de pergunta e olhou para King questionador.

— Recruta Tonks participará de parte do meu plano, que ajudará a compor o seu disfarce. Auror Moody será o responsável pelas batidas, apreensões e prisões, ele e os aurores que convocar começarão a, ativamente, frequentar a Travessa do Tranco. — Informou King com sua voz mais profunda, era claro que estava no comando e não aceitaria rebeldia e questionamentos. — Apenas Moody saberá de nossa Operação, os aurores não serão informados.

— Sim, farei com meus garotos o trabalho sujo para você, Black. — Disse Moody em seu tom brusco e frio de sempre, mas antes que Sirius pudesse se incomodar com o comentário, acrescentou. — Bom plano, aliás.

Um elogio vindo de Alastor "Olho Tonto" Moody era algo tão raro que os três o encararam assombrados, finalmente, Sirius se recuperou.

— Obrigado, mas o mérito não é meu, passarei o cumprimento adiante. — Disse ele em tom mais descontraído.

— Bem, falta apenas mais uma pessoa antes de seguirmos adiante... Ah, aqui está ela. — Disse King e Sirius olhou para a mulher alta, cabelos marrons curtos e caminhar decidido.

— AC Denver. — Cumprimentou ele em tom bem mais amigável.

— Sr. Black. Bom reencontrá-lo com uma aparência mais humana, da última vez, o senhor me pareceu muito com um zumbi dos filmes de Hollywood. — Disse ela em seu jeito direto e franco.

Isso causou um bufo em Tonks e King tossiu para disfarçar o riso, Moody não entendeu nada. Sirius apenas sorriu abertamente, seus dentes brancos, olhos cinzas iluminados e belo rosto em total momento ofuscação. Emily Denver engoliu em seco tentando associar este homem com o quebrado e perdido de meses atrás, não conseguiu.

— Agente Chefe Auror da ICW, Escritório Interno do Reino Unido, Emily Denver. — King a apresentou. — Estes são Auror Sênior, Alastor Moody e Recruta Nível 2, Nymphadora Tonks. Sirius Black, você já conhece, obviamente. — E olhando para Sirius, explicou. — AC Denver concordou em hospedar seu treinamento no Escritório da ICW, aqui em Londres, por isso estamos aqui.

Sirius se virou ao seu aceno e viu o prédio, a alguns quarteirões, onde esteve preso por aproximadamente 2 meses no início do ano, enquanto seu caso era analisado pelo Secretário Balmat.

— Eu não sabia que havia uma área de treinamento de aurores no prédio, bem, minha estadia foi no cerceamento, não posso dizer que vi qualquer outra coisa. — Disse Sirius pensativo.

— Sim, temos uma área de treinamento e academia, aurores precisam se manter em forma e afiados, ninguém sob meu comando se acomoda. — Denver disse firmemente.

— O Sr. Secretário foi informado da Operação e nos deu permissão para que utilizemos uma sala segura para nossas reuniões e autorizou que AC Denver nos auxilie como consultora. Além disso, ela será sua treinadora, Sirius. — Informou King seriamente.

Isso fez Sirius olhar surpreso para o amigo e depois com curiosidade para a aurora.

— Sempre treino os aurores mal treinados por seus governos quando se apresentam ao meu comando, Sr. Black. Por isso tenho experiência e, informo desde já, não pegarei leve com você apenas por ser um recruta sem experiência. Entendido? — Disse ela em tom de desafio.

— Entendido. Mas saiba que estou longe de ser inexperiente e muito menos decidi me tornar auror para ser mimado, AC Denver. — Respondeu ele no mesmo tom.

— Bom saber. Até porque, sendo treinado por mim, você seria mais mimado se voltasse para Azkaban. — Denver ergueu o queixo e seu olhar era firme.

Isso provocou novas reações, Moody a olhou com respeito, Tonks chocada e preocupada com o primo e, King, arqueou a sobrancelha ao perceber a eletricidade no ar. Sirius a encarou e sem poder se impedir jogou a cabeça para traz em uma risada rouca e divertida. Denver sentiu um arrepio percorrê-la e, ao mesmo tempo, uma quentura no ventre com o som sensual e o rosto bonito iluminado. Ignorando as reações físicas nada bem-vindas, disse:

— Bom, se ele já está rindo e fazendo piadas sobre o seu injusto encarceramento, talvez esteja melhor do que eu esperava e isso é muito bom. — Ela olhou para King ao falar, depois voltou a olhar para Sirius. — Creio que poderei trabalhar você muito bem, Sr. Black.

— E eu não vejo a hora de começarmos, AC Denver. — Disse ele a encarando intensamente nos olhos âmbar, por alguns segundos a mais do que seria seguro.

King pigarreou e quebrou o clima, inesperadamente, elétrico, Denver e Sirius o encararam com expressões distintas, ela levemente constrangida e muito séria e ele com um enorme sorriso cheio de expectativa e diversão.

— Acredito que o melhor é passarmos essa reunião para o escritório, assim poderei explicar meu plano com mais segurança. — Disse King disfarçando a diversão.

— Isso é bom, precisamos estabelecer alguns protocolos de comunicação e contato, não podemos discutir coisas secretas tão abertamente. Vigilância constante! — Moody gritou a última parte com voz possante, fazendo a Recruta Tonks saltar de surpresa.

— Ok, estou curioso para ouvir esse plano e onde minha prima se encaixa nele. — Disse Sirius quando começaram a caminhada para o prédio da ICW.

Em uma sala de reuniões confortável e segura, King expôs o plano e eles discutiram, sugeriram e ajustaram as estratégias e participações de cada um. Estabelecendo protocolos e regras, além de escolhendo os aurores que participariam da equipe liderada por Moody. AC Denver se mostrou um grande trunfo com sua experiência e mente afiada. Quem mais se manteve em silencio foi Tonks que percebeu, inteligentemente, que estava aprendendo nesta reunião mais do que em qualquer aula do Treinamento Auror no último ano.

— Bem, Recruta Tonks, você pouco falou, imagino que isso signifique que está de acordo com o plano? — King perguntou inesperadamente pegando Tonks de surpresa.

— Eu... Sim, senhor. Minha participação é bem pequena e gostaria de me colocar à disposição para qualquer outra função durante a missão, Auror King. — Disse ela prontamente.

— Você estará iniciando seu segundo ano de treinamento em uma semana, Recruta Tonks e, até se formar na academia, sabe que não posso colocá-la em campo. — Disse ele seriamente.

— Não se preocupe, garota, haverá muita papelada nessa missão que não poderei dividir com nenhum auror, você poderá me ajudar. Pode ser minha auxiliar, eu sempre tenho um recruta para me dar uma mão na papelada, assim você continua participando da OP. — Disse Moody bruscamente e com uma careta que, talvez, fosse sua intenção de sorriso.

Tonks apenas acenou ansiosamente, mais do que disposta a aceitar qualquer coisa e ainda estar sob a tutela de Olho Tonto Moody, não pegou o olhar de pena dos outros três quando pensaram que em alguns meses de montanhas de relatórios, sua disposição diminuiria muito.

— Bem, eu tenho algumas ressalvas e condições. — Disse Sirius pensativamente. — Gostaria que o plano se iniciasse depois de 1º de setembro, quero passar essa última semana com meu afilhado antes que volte à escola. E quero contar a verdade para minha família e amigos mais próximos...

— Sr. Black, isso não é um jogo, um auror não fala sobre missões para família e amigos, imagine, seria um pesadelo e teríamos operações fracassadas e muitas mortes o tempo todo. — Disse Denver duramente.

— Sirius, essa é uma missão grande e longa, não podemos ter esse tipo de vulnerabilidade e sua vida estará mais em risco do que qualquer um, pois estará trabalhando sozinho. — Apontou King seriamente.

— Bem, eu compreendo tudo isso, mas espero que vocês compreendam que passei os últimos 10 anos isolado, longe de amigos e família, só agora estou conseguindo alcançar alguma paz e entendimento com seus abandonos. — Sirius disse com firmeza. — Contarei o mínimo e apenas para pessoas que tenho completa confiança, assim eles saberão que minhas atitudes ou ausências têm uma explicação. Já perdi muito e não perderei o afeto de pessoas que eu amo, apenas para manter um segredo desnecessário.

Era possível ver que Moody e Denver não concordavam, mas King o encarou pensativo.

— Muito bem, o que está planejando contar a eles, exatamente? — Perguntou por fim.

— E quem são eles? — Denver acrescentou com desaprovação.

— Os pais de minha prima, Tonks, meu advogado e amigo, Falc Boot, além de sua esposa e pai. Eu vivo com o Sr. Boot desde que deixei esse prédio em março, seu apoio tem sido inestimável, Serafina e Falc são guardiões legais do meu afilhado, assim todos se tornaram grandes amigos. — Informou Sirius a olhando diretamente ao responder. — Remus, Vance e Maria, todos você conheceu durante a investigação da ICW sobre o meu caso e sabe que eles são confiáveis.

— Mesmo o lobisomem? — Disse ela com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Seu nome é Remus, e sim, mesmo ele. — Os dois se encararam com frieza e Sirius teve a sensação que poderia se afogar naqueles olhos castanhos e profundos, ainda que morreria congelado primeiro, pensou, divertidamente.

King voltou a pigarrear e Sirius desviou os olhos se lembrando que haviam mais pessoas na sala, a estática do ambiente pareceu estalar e ele teve que se convencer que o calor inesperado era causado pelo dia quente de verão.

— Você não respondeu minha pergunta. — Apontou King e Sirius acenou levemente constrangido e ignorando o brilho divertido nos olhos do amigo, continuou.

— Bem, direi apenas que estou trabalhando em uma OP com o Departamento Auror, não entrarei em detalhes. Todos são espertos, se ouvirem algum boato ou me verem fazendo algo estranho saberão o porquê e isso é tudo, não quero que se afastem de mim porque não entendem minhas ações. — Explicou Sirius se concentrando no amigo.

— Isso me parece justo. — Disse King acenando, quando viu que Denver pretendia discordar levantou a mão, detendo-a. — AC Denver, eu conheço todas as pessoas mencionadas, são boas pessoas, elas não sairão comentando nada disso por aí e não saberão detalhes para comentar. Sirius está certo, já tiramos muito dele, não podemos pedir que se arrisque e ainda se afaste das pessoas que lhe importam.

Seu tom era firme e decidido, ele estava no comando e deixou isso claro. Todos acenaram concordando, Moody e Denver menos receptivos.

— Bem, se acabamos, tenho que voltar para o Ministério, tenho muito o que alcançar depois de ter ficado tantos meses suspenso. — Disse Moody bruscamente se levantando. — E quero começar a preparar os rapazes para a OP.

— Eu preciso voltar para o meu Treinamento também. — Disse Tonks se despedindo de todos. — Sirius, está tudo certo para hoje à noite?

— Como combinado, 17 horas. — Informou Sirius.

Os dois saíram, Sirius se levantou para se despedir também.

— King, esperarei seu contato para um próximo encontro e o início da Operação. — Disse ele apertando sua mão. — AC Denver, quando poderemos começar o meu treinamento?

— Desde que você solicitou mais alguns dias como civil, lhe concederei isso, mas o espero aqui às 6 da manhã em 2 de setembro. Treinarei você todos os dias por 4 horas antes de assumir minhas funções e, quando digo todos os dias, quero dizer todos os dias, Sr. Black. — Disse ela com um leve sorriso sarcástico. — Pretendo que você termine o primeiro ano de treinamento antes do Natal e já lhe digo que se não acompanhar meu ritmo e mostrar comprometimento, terá que procurar outra maneira de se tornar um auror. Não perderei meu tempo. — Seu tom o desafiava e ao mesmo deixava claro que não acreditava que ele conseguiria.

Sirius sorriu reconhecendo a provocação, agradeceu silenciosamente a seu afilhado por insistir que treinasse fisicamente todos esses meses, assim, sabia que estava apto a aceitar o desafio.

— Garanto a você, AC Denver que nenhum tempo comigo jamais será perdido e prometo completa dedicação a você, a partir do dia 2. — Seus olhos cinzas tinham um brilho malicioso que respondiam desafiando a uma resposta ao duplo sentido de suas palavras.

Denver controlou a expressão e agradeceu por não ser do tipo que cora feito uma menina, porque suas palavras lhe trouxeram pensamentos nada profissionais do que ela poderia fazer com sua... dedicação.

— Muito bem. Auror King lhe enviará material de estudo que são utilizados pelo seu Ministério para o treinamento dos recruta e lhe fornecerei algo do meu próprio treinamento aqui e da MACUSA. — Denver se recusou a aceitar a provocação e endureceu o olhar. — 6 Horas, não se atrase.

Depois que Sirius acenou, lhe deu um último sorriso ofuscante e deixou a sala, Denver encarou seu colega.

— Eu sei que não concorda com minha decisão, mas acredito que é o melhor para a missão, Denver. — Disse King convicto.

— Não estou apenas preocupada com a missão, King. Você sabe muito bem que não pode lhe dar tratamento preferencial por causa da sua prisão injusta, se fizer isso uma vez terá que fazer de novo e de novo, uma hora isso se tornará um problema. Entende? — Explanou ela preocupada.

— Entendo e não discordo, mas você deve saber que algumas regras têm de ser avaliadas caso a caso, bom senso e humanidade não podem ou devem ser palavras vazias para um líder. — Expressou King com sua voz profunda. — Sirius está, reconhecidamente, muito melhor do que poderíamos esperar depois de tudo o que passou e isso se deve a sua rede de apoio. Se ele perder isso poderia regredir e, para a missão seria um desastre, mas para Sirius poderia ser fatal, assim me recuso a priorizar as regras em cima do bem-estar de um bruxo, qualquer bruxo.

Seu tom não admitia discussão e Denver acenou o olhando com respeito, apesar de suas preocupações, concordava com suas palavras e sabia como raro podia ser esta atitude em um líder.

"Além disso, tenho certeza que você é mais do que capaz de fazer Sirius entender que a capa de injustiçado não será uma fraqueza alimentada sob seu comando. " — Concluiu King com um brilho divertido no olhar ao pensar nesses dois trabalhando juntos nos próximos meses.

— Com certeza, eu sou. — Disse ela com segurança e encarando a porta por onde Sirius passou a alguns minutos.

Naquela noite os Boots organizaram um churrasco juntamente com Sirius para os Tonks e seus amigos. Harry estava ansioso para conhecer sua família estendida pela parte do padrinho, além de antigos amigos de seus pais. Depois de saber que Lupim tentou visitá-lo, mas foi impedido por Dumbledore, ele estava mais disposto a compreender que o antigo amigo de seu pai era tão culpado quanto Serafina. Portanto, se ele não a culpou ou se ressentiu dela, não lhe parecia justo fazer isso com Lupim. Uma parte dele ainda não compreendia como ele pode abandonar Sirius, mas seu padrinho estava lidando com isso e encontrando em si mesmo a força para perdoar e seguir em frente, Harry queria apoiá-lo e se Lupim lhe era um bom amigo, tudo bem por ele.

O churrasco seria no jardim, Harry ajudou com a comida, hambúrgueres, cachorros-quentes, saladas, molhos, além das bebidas e sobremesa. Nesta noite seriam apenas os Boots com os avós, Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora, incluídos, Sirius estava animado para apresentar a família e antigos amigos, os novos amigos que lhe ajudaram tanto nos últimos meses, além de Harry, claro. Os Tonks chegaram pontualmente às 17 horas por flu, as apresentações foram feitas e quando chegou a vez de Harry, ele se inclinou educadamente ao pegar a mão de Andrômeda Tonks.

— Hum, vejo que apesar de criado por trouxas, você está sendo ensinado as maneiras corretas de um bruxo e herdeiro se portar. — Sra. Tonks disse o encarando com olhar avaliador e não exatamente elogioso. — Também é um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, mas logo seu marido, um senhor gorducho e de bochechas rosadas, quebrou o clima estranho.

— Não se preocupe com ela garoto, sua mordida não tem veneno. — Disse ele rindo divertidamente. — Sou Edward Tonks, mas pode me chamar de Ted e eu o chamarei de Harry, detesto toda essa formalidade puro-sangue.

Ele voltou a rir, Harry gostou dele na hora e, sorrindo, apertou sua mão.

— Prazer, Sr. Ted e concordo que entre a família formalidades são desnecessariamente cansativas. — Disse ele sincero e recebeu um sorriso ainda mais amplo, além de perceber um olhar de aprovação da Sra. Tonks em sua direção.

— Pode se dirigir a mim como, Andrômeda ou Drômeda, que é como a família costuma me chamar. — Disse ela em tom mais suave, mas ainda séria. — E esta é nossa filha, Nymph...

— Tonks, apenas Tonks. — A moça em questão era alta e magra, tinha o rosto em formato de coração, mesmo olhos cinzentos de Sirius e cabelos pintado de rosa na altura dos ombros. — E aí, tudo beleza, Harry? — Ela perguntou muito jovialmente e apesar de, fisicamente, se parecer mais com a mãe, em sua atitude calorosa, era toda como o pai.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Tonks. — Disse ele formalmente e viu a Sra. Andrômeda o olhar com aprovação, ao mesmo tempo em que erguia a sobrancelha para a atitude da filha.

— Ei, nada dessa história de senhorita, por Merlin, apenas Tonks está bom, garoto e prazer em te conhecer também. — Disse ela e ignorou o bufo de desaprovação da mãe.

Tonks olhou em volta e ao ver Adam e Ayana brincado no jardim seus cabelos de repente se tornaram laranjas, Harry a encarou boquiaberto.

— Oh! Quem são aquelas fofurinhas bem ali? — Disse ela e correu animada para conhecer as crianças.

Harry não a seguiu apenas por educação, pois tinha que acompanhar seus pais a uma mesa e oferecer-lhes algo para beber. Mais tarde, ele descobriu que sua habilidade era a metamorfomagia, ouviu fascinado sobre como era ter essa habilidade e, juntamente com seus irmãos, riu muito ao vê-la mudar seu rosto para focinhos de porco ou bico de pato. Ayana não se desgrudou dela e o amor era, obviamente, correspondido.

Quando Maria MacDougal chegou, o abraçou carinhosamente e muito emocionada, segurando seu rosto suavemente o encarou nos olhos e sorriu.

— Eu não o vejo desde que era um bebezinho e olha só para você, tão grande e bonito. Eu disse a sua mãe, diversas vezes, "Lily, você e James farão os seres humanos mais lindos do mundo". — Disse ela e Harry corou feito um tomate maduro, apesar de sorrir e devolver o abraço, o que, claro, quase a levou as lágrimas.

Harry passou boa parte da noite, dane-se a etiqueta social, com a Srta. Maria ouvindo histórias de sua mãe, afinal elas dividiram um dormitório por 7 anos e, com exceção de Marlene MacKinnon, ela era sua melhor amiga.

— Acredito que ela começou a gostar do seu pai no 6º ano, antes disso ele era muito brincalhão e cheio de si, Merlin, James poderia passar horas bagunçando o cabelo para parecer mais descolado e chamar sua atenção. — Os dois riram divertidamente. — Então, naquele ano, algo mudou. Não sei o que aconteceu exatamente, mas seus avós paternos foram chamados e se espalhou o boato que alguma brincadeira de James e Sirius quase os fizeram serem expulsos. Os dois ficaram semanas sem conversar, o clima na torre era bem estranha, com menos risos e diversão, mesmo depois que eles fizeram as pazes, seu pai não foi o mesmo. Eu só percebi alguma coisa depois dos exames, pouco antes de deixarmos a escola, antes estava tão ocupada com os estudos, então, um dia a peguei olhando para ele algumas vezes, mas desviava o olhar quando James a olhava. Quando Marlene e eu a confrontamos, Lily corou e gaguejou, foi muito engraçado por que ela sempre foi tão segura e confiante. Nós a incentivamos, mas Lily disse que não acreditava que seu interesse era verdadeiro, que ele apenas continuava a perseguindo porque ela disse não e isso a fez um desafio.

— Mas no ano seguinte eles ficaram juntos. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Sim, ela tomou coragem, lhe deu uma chance e sei que nunca se arrependeu, me disse várias vezes que era a mulher mais feliz. Marlene era mais cínica e questionava essa mudança de James, mas sua mãe nos disse uma vez que ele não mudou, seu pai ainda era divertido, animado e otimista. Lily o chamava de "meu amor com coração de criança" e era assim que James parecia muitas vezes, não egoísta, irresponsável ou imaturo, apenas... — Maria apontou Adam que nesse momento fazia sons de pato e soltava um riso contagiante ao ver Tonks fazendo o bico. — Inocente.

Srta. Vance o confundiu, seus olhos eram tristes e bondosos, mas sua postura era reservada e distante. Ainda assim, Harry gostou de conhecê-la e ouvir histórias sobre as batalhas de seus pais, desconfiava que a Sra. Serafina não teria gostado, mas para ele foi fascinante.

— Seus pais eram implacáveis, Harry. Não me entenda mal, eles não eram cruéis ou maldosos, mas quando estavam lutando o foco total era em defesa e ofensa, vencer rapidamente e sem jogos. Não tinha uma pessoa que temia sair em missão com eles ou duvidavam de terem sua retaguarda protegida em uma luta. — Disse ela seriamente. — Apenas lamento que isso não impediu que eles acabassem mortos, que todos eles acabassem mortos.

Suas palavras poderiam ser brutais, mas Harry a entendia, a morte era brutal e fingir o contrário era tolice.

— O que a senhorita faz, Srta. Vance? — Perguntou ele decidindo mudar de assunto.

— Sou uma Obliviadora do Ministério. — Respondeu sem nenhuma emoção.

— A senhora gosta de trabalhar lá? — Harry a viu dar de ombros com indiferença.

— É apenas um trabalho, não tem nada de especial. Eu era boa em Defesa e tentei ser aurora, mas fui recusada no programa e quando isso acontece eles te direcionam para outra área do Departamento de Leis Mágicas, assim acabei lá. — Seu tom deixava claro sua completa indiferença sobre o trabalho e Harry lamentou sua existência tão fria e vazia, gostaria de poder ajudá-la, mas não sabia como.

Seu encontro com Remus Lupim foi estranhamente formal e constrangedor. Sirius os apresentou sorridente e orgulhoso, Remus o encarou como se visse um fantasma e Harry tentou sufocar o desconforto e suas reservas.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Lupim. — Disse ele educadamente.

— Remus, apenas, Harry. Para mim é um prazer revê-lo, é incrível como você cresceu e tão parecido com James quando ele tinha sua idade. — Disse ele com um sorriso suave. — Mas os olhos, você tem os olhos da sua mãe.

Harry acenou, confusamente, ele já sabia disso e não tinha ideia do que lhe responder. Felizmente, Maria chegou nesse instante e o cumprimentou com entusiasmo o livrando de ter que encontrar uma resposta. Durante parte da noite Harry o observou a distância, Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc foram gentis e tentaram o fazer se sentir bem-vindo, Sr. Boot iniciou uma conversa sobre história mágica. Sra. Andrômeda lhe disse alguma grosseria, mas o Sr. Ted bateu em seu ombro lhe dizendo algumas palavras de conforto antes de se afastar enquanto Sr. Remus ficou olhando para o chão com os ombros caídos. Ele evitou as crianças e passou a maior parte do tempo sentando com Vance, Maria e Sirius, quando Tonks tentou entabular uma conversa com ele, se esquivou parecendo mal-humorado. E, quando o viu se dirigir para a sala, o seguiu e o encontrou pegando pó de flu do saco.

— Fugindo? — Harry perguntou friamente e nem se importou de assustá-lo.

— Ah, Harry, hum..., apenas... — Ele parou e suspirou desistindo de encontrar alguma desculpa. — Apenas não estou acostumado a estar cercado por tantas pessoas, por isso pensei em ir para casa. Desculpe não me despedir, eu não quis te tirar de sua diversão.

— Pensei que tivesse dito ao Sirius que queria me conhecer, ainda não tivemos chance de conversar ou será que meu padrinho entendeu errado? — Harry questionou impaciente.

— Claro que quero conhecê-lo, Harry, isso seria maravilhoso e...

— Bem, por um momento senhor me enganou, sabe, depois de 11 anos sem qualquer contato. — Seu tom saiu mais acusatório do que ele pretendia.

— Harry... Eu sinto muito que sua vida nos seus tios tenha sido difícil, Dumbledore me disse que você estava feliz e seguro, que visitá-lo poderia te colocar em risco. Se eu soubesse...

— O que faria se soubesse? Fugiria como está fazendo agora ou talvez se convenceria de que é minha culpa como fez com Sirius? — Harry falou com frieza e o viu empalidecer.

— Eu... eu sinto muito...

— Sente mesmo? — Harry foi duro.

— Sim. — Remus se sentou no sofá suspirando cansadamente e parecia muito mais velho. — Mais do que posso colocar em palavras e não sei se algum dia poderei espiar minha culpa com Sirius. E lamento não ter tentado mais chegar até você, Dumbledore... ele... eu nunca pensei em questioná-lo e nas últimas semanas, meses tudo o que faço é, me questionar, sobre porque confiei nele tão cegamente. Ainda não cheguei à conclusão se ele é muito convincente ou se eu sou fraco

— Provavelmente, a resposta é, as duas coisas. — Disse Harry sincero.

Remus acenou e o olhou curiosamente, parecia o ver pela primeira vez sem a sombra dos fantasmas dos amigos.

— E você pode estar certo, Harry. Isso não é desculpa, mas, ainda sinto muito. — Disse Remus e estava sendo sincero.

— Você ao menos está arrependido e se desculpa, Dumbledore nem isso oferece e seus pecados são bem maiores. — Harry suspirou e olhou para a lareira tentando organizar os pensamentos. — Vou ser direto com o senhor, Sr. Remus, desde que ouvi seu nome pela primeira vez e tudo relacionado a sua participação, suas ações e inações em tudo o que aconteceu com Sirius, meu primeiro instinto foi não gostar do senhor. Mas o senhor era muito amigo dos meus pais e meu padrinho realmente te ama, isso me faz acreditar que é uma boa pessoa, apenas cometeu erros e todos nós cometemos erros. Nas últimas semanas aprendi muito sobre perdão e por isso posso perdoá-lo, já que Sirius também pode.

— Isso... é muito generoso, Harry, de verdade, mais do que eu mereço. — Remus o olhou muito surpreso e tocado.

— Sobre sua ausência em minha vida, isso não é sua culpa, o senhor não foi o único amigo dos meus pais que foram impedidos de me ver. Essa culpa recai apenas sobre Dumbledore e para mim isso está encerrado. — Disse Harry e depois o olhou com mais firmeza. — No entanto, eu estou no mundo mágico a 1 ano agora e você poderia ter me escrito a qualquer momento desse ano, se apresentado e perguntado sobre mim. Pior, estou de férias a 2 meses e o senhor poderia ter pedido a Sirius para me encontrar antes, depois do incidente com meu tio, poderia ter vindo me visitar e hoje a noite quando, finalmente, nos conhecemos e temos a chance de conversar e, quem sabe, nos tornarmos amigos, o senhor me ignora e agora está fugindo.

— Harry..., eu... — Remus tentou falar, mas se calou e abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

— Sirius está me dizendo a semanas o quanto o senhor quer me conhecer, mas eu não disse nada porque esperei por sua iniciativa e ela nunca veio, quem marcou esse churrasco foi o Sirius. Em alguns dias estarei voltando para Hogwarts e hoje é sua chance de tentar alguma aproximação se quiser, podemos trocar cartas e nos encontrar nas férias de inverno, no entanto, o senhor está partindo sem ao menos uma palavra comigo. — Harry o olhou com olhos verdes magoados. — A mim, parece que o senhor estava mentindo para Sirius.

— Não! Harry, não, eu queria muito conhecê-lo, reencontrá-lo, mas... — Ele parou tentando encontrar as palavras, fechou os olhos com força, pensando. — Eu... Não é desculpa, mas, vivi muito isolado nos últimos 10 anos e não estou acostumado a estar cercado por um monte de pessoas. — Ele falou olhando para o chão e depois o encarou desviando o olhar rápido para o tapete outra vez.

— E o fato que mal consegue me encarar? Qual é a não desculpa? — Harry se mostrou implacável.

— Eu devia estar preparado, quer dizer, já sabia o quanto se parece com seu pai, eu o vi no hospital a algumas semanas, mas... — Remus respirou fundo e o encarou, seus olhos muitos tristes. — É muito mais doloroso do que pensei que seria e saber que espera algo de mim, palavras, histórias, não acho que posso. E me sinto culpado também por tudo o que aconteceu com você e Sirius... não sei o que fazer ou dizer...

— Podemos começar deixando o passado para traz, se Sirius e eu estamos dispostos a seguir em frente, não vejo porque o senhor deve ficar mergulhado na culpa. Quanto aos meus pais, sei o quão doloroso é suas ausências e nunca irá embora, temos que aprender a conviver com isso e, se nos conhecermos melhor, talvez veja por si mesmo que não sou James, eu sou Harry. — Ele disse mais suave.

— Não, apenas de te ouvir falar, eu percebo que você não é James, me lembra sua mãe de alguma maneira, ainda que não me lembro de Lily ter sido tão sabia e inteligente aos 12 anos. — Remus o olhou com carinho nos olhos, mas a tristeza ainda estava lá. — Eu quero muito que sejamos próximos, ainda que não acredito que seria um bom amigo para você, Harry.

Harry franziu o cenho confuso, Sr. Remus parecia envergonhado, porque? Porque ele não poderia ser um bom amigo? Talvez...

— Porque o senhor é um lobisomem? — Ele perguntou tentando entender, mas Remus o encarou de olhos arregalados e empalideceu ainda mais.

— Como...?

— Sirius me contou. E isso não importa...

Mas Remus não parecia o estar ouvindo, seus olhos estavam em pânico e se misturou com profunda raiva.

— Ele não tinha o direito! Como ele pode? É meu segredo mais bem guardado, poderia destruir minha vida se isso se espalhasse. — Remus se levantou parecendo enfurecido e Harry não sabia se ele queria fugir ou confrontar Sirius. — Ele jurou que nunca contaria a ninguém...

— Eu não sou ninguém. — Harry o interrompeu com voz dura. — Eu sou a família dele e Sirius apenas foi sincero ao tentar explicar porque poderia perdoá-lo, porque ele compreende sua cega confiança a Dumbledore depois de tudo o que ele lhe proporcionou ao permitir que frequentasse Hogwarts. — Ele percebeu que Remus o estava ouvindo com atenção. — Além disso, depois de tudo, acredito que Sirius não lhe deva nada, qualquer juramento se perdeu a muitos anos atrás quando o senhor lhe virou as costas quando ele mais precisava.

Eles se encararam em silencio e, finalmente, Remus acenou envergonhado.

— Você está certo, sinto muito, espero que entenda como esse assunto é difícil para mim. Se as pessoas soubessem me tratariam como um monstro, minha vida se tornaria um inferno. — Desabafou ele defensivo e ainda magoado.

— Bem, eu não me importo e ninguém lá fora te tratou mal, com exceção da Sra. Andrômeda, mas acredito que seus motivos são outros. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Você quer dizer que todos lá fora sabem...— Remus parecia completamente chocado.

— Não sei se todos, mas os Boots sabem e, como eu, eles não se importam, ninguém nesta família, ninguém que é meu amigo o tratará com desrespeito porque jamais tolerarei preconceitos e discriminações. — Harry o encarou até que ele se sentou e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Você não compreende o que é ser um lobisomem em nossa sociedade, o peso que carregamos, discriminação é apenas o menos pior. A violência que tememos faz com que todos vivam escondidos ou mantenham em segredo absoluto sua condição. — Disse Remus suavemente. — Não ter um emprego, amigos ou família são apenas a realidade da nossa vida que todos aceitamos e nos conformamos, mas o segredo protege nossas vidas.

— Ninguém aqui se importa ou falará demais com quem não deve. Todos de uma forma ou de outra sofreram ou perderam alguém na última guerra por isso entendem de violência e discriminação. — Disse Harry suavemente. — Não vou fingir que entendo o que o senhor passa, assim como espero que não finja entender o que eu passei ou os fardos que carrego. Cada um tem os seus, afinal. — Harry disse o olhando seriamente.

Remus o olhou tristemente e acenou sem palavras.

"Você pode ir se quiser, fugir e se esconder como fez nos últimos 11 anos ou pode dar uma chance as pessoas lá fora e me conhecer como diz que quer. É sua escolha, mas... se quer que sejamos próximos um dia, tem que ficar por perto, eu não vou pedir, é o senhor que tem que mostrar como se sente de verdade. O movimento, é seu. "

Harry não esperou uma resposta, deixou a sala e voltou para o jardim para estar com sua família e amigos. Não podia fazer mais nada agora, Remus é quem tinha que mostrar que se importava de verdade. Ele se sentou na mesa com as crianças e Tonks, ela lhe contou sobre o treinamento auror, estava iniciando o segundo ano e estaria trabalhando com um dos maiores aurores do Departamento, Alastor "Olho Tonto" Moody. E, claro, todos queriam saber porque as pessoas o chamavam de Olho Tonto e as crianças ouviram fascinadas e aterrorizadas sobre suas cicatrizes e olho falso. Harry, estava rindo da expressão horrorizada de Ayana, quando viu o Sr. Remus sair da casa e lentamente caminhar até se sentar na mesa dos Boots e iniciar uma conversa com o Sr. Falc.

Mais tarde, Sirius pediu um instante da atenção de todos, eles tinham tido muita diversão, música, comida e bebida, agora saboreavam uma torta de maça que Harry fez.

— Queria agradecer a todos vocês, família, antigos amigos, novos amigos. O apoio de vocês nos últimos meses tem sido incrível e sei que jamais teria chegado tão longe sem que estivessem ao meu lado. — Disse Sirius e olhando para o afilhado, acrescentou. — E queria agradecer ao meu afilhado, por seu grande coração, sabedoria e amor. Agradeço também pela melhor torta de maça que já comi na vida. — Isso fez todos rirem e outros agradecerem em voz alta. — Vocês são as pessoas que mais me importam e por isso, além de reuni-los e agradecer, queria compartilhar algumas novidades. Fui aceito para iniciar o treinamento auror.

Isso provocou vivas e gritos de parabéns, algumas palmas, Harry correu para lhe dar um abraço.

— Também estou iniciando uma Operação secreta que envolve a ICW que é o lugar em que farei meu treinamento. Por isso ninguém além de vocês devem saber sobre o treinamento ou a missão. — Informou Sirius para surpresa de alguns. — Estarei disfarçado e agirei meio estranho, talvez se espalhem alguns boatos, mas, apesar de não poder lhes dar detalhes, queria que soubesse que faz parte do meu disfarce na OP.

— Mas, você não irá desaparecer, certo? — Perguntou Maria preocupada.

— Como você estará disfarçado? — Terry questionou curioso.

— Não, quer dizer estarei mais ocupado, mas não vou desaparecer e estarei disfarçado de Sirius Orion Black. — Seu sorriso era divertido e animado, sua declaração causou alguma confusão, mas ninguém fez perguntas, pois entendiam que secreto é secreto.

Harry não aceitou tão bem porque compreendeu do que se tratava e quis saber mais do plano, mas Sirius negou seu pedido.

— Harry, entenda, se eu te contar, você vai querer contar para seus amigos e prometi ao King, que agora é meu chefe imediato, que não daria detalhes. Ele só me autorizou a explicar por que estarei agindo estranhamente e qualquer notícia ou boato que surja sobre mim. — Disse ele quando Harry ficou mal-humorado. — Eu pedi porque não quero mal-entendidos ou me afastar dos meus amigos e família.

— Ok, mas essa foi minha ideia e só queria saber exatamente o que você tem que fazer, achei que ia apenas comprar os prédios. Você não estará em perigo, certo? — Harry estava muito preocupado.

— Não, temos um bom plano, King insiste em montes de regras e protocolos, prometo a você que não farei nada tolo. Não se preocupe.

Harry achava difícil não se preocupar, mas decidiu confiar no padrinho. Logo depois os Tonks se despediram, Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora deixaram bem mais cedo. Srta. Maria lhe deu um grande abraço e pediu para escreverem um ao outro, ele aceitou imediatamente. Srta. Vance, que parecia bem mais relaxada, olhos brilhantes e corada depois de uma noite de muita conversa e riso, pareceu voltar a sua expressão distante e triste quando se despediram. Harry compreendeu, então, que ela devia se sentir muito sozinha e mais uma vez desejou poder fazer algo por ela. Quando Sr. Remus veio se despedir, Harry sorriu e disse.

— O senhor ficou.

Remus sorriu meio tímido e o olhou com carinho.

— Então, eu fiz.

— Posso lhe escrever? — Harry lhe perguntou tímido também.

— Isso me deixaria muito feliz, de verdade. Eu prometo responder. — Respondeu Remus suavemente e depois partiu.

No dia seguinte, eles foram fazer as compras para Hogwarts, era quarta-feira e faltavam 6 dias para voltar para a escola. Harry teve que comprar vestes escolares novas e se sentiu muito feliz ao perceber que crescera 12 centímetros desde um ano atrás, ele ainda era mais baixo que Terry, mas apenas por pouco. Os livros do 2º ano foram comprados, com exceção dos de Defesa de Gilderoy Lockhart, pois Harry preferiria os livros de Aaron Mason. Em sua visita a Editora Aprilis, Harry também comprou o livro que Mason tinha escrito sobre transformação animagus com a esperança de que o autor encontrara em suas inúmeras viagens uma maneira de realizar a transformação diferente a que Sirius explicou, pois ainda a considerava bem estranha e sem sentido. Conversando com a Sra. Clark, Harry lhe deixou uma cópia do livro da sua mãe, apenas para saber se ele era possível de ser publicado, ela o agradeceu por confiar nela com algo tão importante.

Na quinta-feira, Harry não teve aulas e sim um longo dia na GER, era a hora de conhecer pessoalmente os associados já escolhidos e assinar o contrato com cada um deles. Todos já tinham assinado contratos de confidencialidade e horas de reuniões com a equipe definiram seus negócios, produtos, prédio, decoração, marketing. Mas nada disso era deles a não ser que eles assinassem um contrato com um herdeiro ou chefe de uma família antiga. Era uma lei purista que permitia que uma família puro-sangue antiga pudesse fazer quase qualquer coisa com um contrato mágico sem que um registro legal no Ministério da Magia seja necessário. Assim, enquanto para o resto do mundo a GER e, em consequência a Família Potter, eram as donas de todos esses novos negócios e lojas, magicamente, financeiramente e moralmente, Harry era apenas um dos sócios.

Harry não podia expressar como se sentia feliz por tudo estar dando certo, mas, saber que estava enganando a sociedade purista debaixo de seus narizes esnobes e com suas próprias leis preconceituosas, apenas tornou tudo melhor. Neste dia, finalmente, seus amigos estavam conhecendo a GER, Terry já visitara, mas Neville e Hermione não, e sua amiga estava muito ansiosa por esse momento. Sra. Serafina também os acompanhou e ficou impressionada em ver como a GER tinha vida, antes era só um prédio bonito e bem decorado, mas depois de semanas com pessoas trabalhando nele, era possível ver plantas, objetos, quadros, tapetes, mesmo papéis, penas, pergaminhos, pastas que mostravam o trabalho e as características dos funcionários. Isso sem falar no coquetel montado para esse momento por Isabella, Grace e Penny e a bonita decoração festiva. Essa foi uma ideia do Sr. Edgar, uma maneira de todos se conhecerem, socializarem, trocarem impressões e informações, além de comemorarem depois que todos os contratos estivessem devidamente assinados. Felizmente, desta vez, todos já estavam cientes que Harry Potter era o dono da GER, assim não houve choque ou espanto, mas Harry ainda corou um pouco com elogios e agradecimentos.

A primeira pessoa que ele cumprimentou foi Charity Doylen, a informal que o ajudou a comprar livros no ano anterior. Charity e seu marido Timothy seriam os donos da nova livraria, a "World Books". Os dois eram nascidos trouxas e se conheceram em Hogwarts, namoraram e se casaram logo depois de se formarem. Tim, como preferia ser chamado, era um Hufflepuff animado que nunca conseguiu um cargo melhor do que de faxineiro no mundo mágico, ganhando uma miséria. Ele acabou por desistir e ir trabalhar no mundo trouxa onde foi porteiro em um prédio por muitos anos e conseguiu sustentar os filhos que teve com Charity. Mas, quando perceberam a alguns anos que seus 3 filhos eram bruxos e que enviá-los para Hogwarts custaria uma pequena fortuna, Charity começou a vender livros ilegalmente para outros nascidos trouxas e participar da Feira dos Trouxas, o que lhe trazia um grande risco pessoal de ser pega e enviada para Azkaban.

— Sei porque fez isso, Harry. — Disse ela depois que o abraçou. — Todo esse plano saiu da sua cabeça quando teve conhecimento de como é a sociedade mágica e do risco que corríamos. Você queria nos proteger, os ilegais, não é mesmo?

Harry corou e a encarou, ela tinha 45 anos e era uma Ravenclaw como ele, assim com a mente afiada.

— Esse é um dos motivos, Sra. Charity, um dos muitos motivos.

Eles conversaram brevemente sobre a loja que venderia livros do mundo mágico e trouxa em andares separados. Haveria também uma sessão exclusiva de livros não censurados pelo Ministério da Magia e outra sessão de livros usados, para venda e troca. Era possível ver a empolgação e alívio que os dois sentiram quando assinaram o contrato e tudo se tornou real, eles estavam investindo em 55% da loja cada centavo que economizaram para os filhos frequentarem Hogwarts, mas isso não os assustava, pois segundo Tim:

— Agora, temos esperança, Harry.

Depois ele conheceu os sócios do Hotel que, finalmente, tinha um nome, "The Magic Hotel of London". Harry sentiu que era o ideal, pois não apenas apresentaria e propagaria a excelência do Hotel, mas também a entrada do comércio mágico de Londres em palavras gigantescas em uma entrada bem bonita e moderna. Os Sarid eram nascidos trouxas e tinham um restaurante no mundo trouxa, Sra. Rosa Esteban Sarid era espanhola e cozinheira em um hotel em Málaga quando o Sr. Adrian Sarid viajou para um treinamento, pois trabalhava nesta mesma rede de hotéis, só que em Londres, como assistente de gerente. Os dois se viram e se apaixonaram, a Sra. Rosa se mudou para a Inglaterra e os dois trabalharam por muitos anos neste hotel, até que decidiram abrir seu restaurante e trabalharem por conta própria. Seu filho, Fernando Sarid era o jovem que vendia poções informalmente, mas que não tinha um Mestre que lhe permitia ser dono de uma loja de poções no Beco Diagonal. Felizmente, além de aceitar outra colocação, ele indicou seus pais para terem um restaurante no Beco e, Edgar, ao conhecê-los e suas histórias e experiências em hotéis lhes ofereceu a oportunidade de serem os comandantes de seu próprio grande hotel. Eles aceitaram, deixaram o restaurante para sua filha, Emília e o marido cuidarem e compraram 40% do The Magic.

Harry os adorou, eles tinham pouco mais de 60 anos, eram cheios de histórias e humor. Sra. Rosa era uma grande cozinheira e considerou a ideia de o restaurante do The Magic servir comidas tradicionais do mundo todo uma ideia fantástica e muito inteligente, pois atrairia turistas de todo lugar para se hospedar, visitar e serem bem alimentados. Ela tinha um sotaque bonito e Harry discutiu diversas receitas que amava, seu interesse e conhecimento a fez pedir uma lista de suas comidas preferidas que ela colocaria no cardápio. Harry corou, mas acenou muito animado com a ideia. Sr. Adrian seria o gerente do Magic e, segundo sua esposa, parecia ter rejuvenescido nas últimas semanas com a oportunidade de trabalhar no que mais amava e no mundo que o rejeitara a tantos anos. Enquanto conversavam, Sr. Adrian disse que o The Magic traria muitos empregos e ele estava muito empolgado com a ideia de contratar tantos nascidos trouxas desempregados e ajudá-los. A estimativa inicial era que o The Magic Hotel of London teria 40 funcionários e esse número poderia aumentar. Seu filho, Fernando conseguiu uma vaga na Divisão de Marketing da GER, por isso a família Sarid parecia meio apaixonada por ele, Harry aceitou seus abraços alegres e informais adorando encontrar pessoas de cultura diferente das frias e formais maneiras inglesas.

Fiona O'Shea, a farmacêutica e potioneer da Clínica Relive, a clínica clandestina com médicos e curandeiros nascidos trouxas e mestiços que atendiam bruxos e trouxas, aceitara a proposta de Edgar para abrir uma loja de Poções, a "Rituum & Potions". Srta. Fiona era jovem e muito bonita, tinha 28 anos, olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, além de irlandesa, tinha um quarto de sangue élfico. Ela era mestiça, pois seu pai era um bruxo de uma família puro-sangue da Irlanda e sua mãe era trouxa. Crescendo nos dois mundos e próxima da avó e seu povo, os Elfos da Floresta, Fiona tinha uma visão única e muitos conhecimentos que ela estava muito feliz em poder compartilhar com mais pessoas. A Rituum e Potions, que a GER tinha 30%, não teria apenas poções para bruxos e trouxas, haveria também amuletos de proteção com pedras, itens para rituais, como pot-pourri de ervas e especiarias iguais aos usados pelo Harry em seu ritual de purificação na montanha. Harry gostou muito dela e não pode deixar de perguntar mais sobre os Elfos da Floresta que eram um povo muito misterioso.

— O mistério do povo da minha avó vem da perseguição, Harry, outros seres mágicos, como os centauros, por exemplo, também se esconderiam se tivessem o poder mágico que os Elfos da Floresta têm. — Disse Fiona suavemente. — Os Elfos estiveram em convivência pacífica com seus antepassados, os Druidas, assim como, com qualquer ser mágico por séculos e séculos, conflitos existiram, mas raramente terminavam em violência. Infelizmente, os descendentes dos Druidas, os bruxos, criaram um mundo cheio de regras, governados por leis e não pela magia. Isso não é de todo ruim, mas ao se tornarem os governantes do mundo mágico, se sentiram no direito de reinar, ordenar e limitar todos os seres mágicos.

Harry, Hermione, Terry e Neville a ouviam com atenção.

"Primeiro eles classificaram e renomearam, a si mesmo e aos outros seres, os bruxos eram seres mágicos superiores e os outros era criaturas inferiores. Quando se desclassifica algo, você a desvaloriza e sente-se no direito de controlar e limitar. Os Elfos da Floresta perderam terras, assim como os centauros, goblins, elfos domésticos, sereias, ninfas, fadas e gigantes, mas pior que isso eles perderam respeito, se tornaram sem voz ou importância, não porque querem se esconder, mas porque os bruxos se esforçaram para lhes tirar da história e existência. Por exemplo, vocês já ouviram falar dos Elfos da Floresta em Hogwarts? " — Questionou ela e os 4 acenaram negativamente. — "Exatamente. Se vocês tratarem qualquer ser mágico com respeito, eles lhe devolveram esse respeito em igual medida, claro, que com alguma desconfiança dos filhos dos antigos Druidas. "

— Srta. Fiona, os elfos doméstico também tinham terras? — Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

— Com certeza, elfos domésticos são seres tão alegres e poderosos, houve um tempo em que a Cidade Élfica era o lugar mais maravilhoso de se visitar. — Respondeu ela suavemente.

— Cidade Élfica? — Terry perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, os Elfos da Floresta vivem nas Florestas Mágicas, gostam do contato com a natureza onde realizam seus rituais e criam suas famílias. Mas os elfos domésticos tinham sua própria cidade, eles são muito engenhosos, poderosos e gostam de contato humano, sofreriam muito se ficassem isolados. Infelizmente, em algum momento da história, eles perderam o status de seres mágicos aliados aos bruxos, a quem serviam por amizade e pagamento, a relação, que era de respeito e mútua benefício foi extinta. Os bruxos da época os dominaram, destruíram a Cidade Élfica, mataram milhares e os escravizaram, no processo de alguns séculos a cultura dos elfos domésticos mudou, sua natureza doce e trabalhadora se manteve e eles passaram a acreditar que existiam apenas para servir seus mestres. — Fiona lhes contou com olhos tristes. — Isso é algo que todos os seres mágicos temem que lhes aconteçam, por isso se isolam e desconfiam dos filhos dos antigos Druidas.

Harry adorou a Srta. Fiona, mas Hermione parecia emocionada ao ouvir sobre as histórias dos elfos domésticos e ele a viu conversando longamente com a Srta. Belle. Não havia dúvida em sua mente que sua amiga estaria completamente envolvida com a Divisão Evans em alguns anos.

A loja de ingredientes para poções ficou com William MacNorth, o ilegal que vendia produtos mais baratos para o Prof. Flitwick. Will, como gosta de ser chamado tem 36 anos, é escocês e nascido trouxa, formado em Biologia e com um mestrado em Botânica. Tendo crescido em uma fazenda com pais agricultores, Will teve ajuda deles depois de Hogwarts para estudar, até conseguir um bom emprego no mundo trouxa, então, fez um Mestre em Herbologia particular, já que não conseguiu uma vaga no Ministério da Magia por seu status de sangue. Ele cultivava em uma área da fazenda dos seus pais as plantas mágicas que vendia ilegalmente, mas concordara em seguir as regras e leis do Ministério para poder ter uma loja no Beco Diagonal. Assim, além da loja, eles pretendiam conseguir uma licença para que ele tenha uma pequena estufa e possa cultivar suas plantas. Harry o achou muito inteligente e viu ele e seu amigo, Neville passarem horas conversando sobre plantas, cultivo e adubos. Para Harry, o único problema é que Will parecia mais interessado em trabalhar na estufa do que na loja, conversando com Edgar, este lhe explicou:

— Eu também percebi isso, Harry, mas precisamos ter um Mestre Herbologista na loja como "gerente", ou ao menos é assim que o Ministério o verá. Will não se interessa e nem precisamos que ele fique atrás do balcão realizando as vendas, seu trabalho será gerenciar a loja e funcionários, além de cuidar da estufa e acredito que ele quer muito que a loja dê certo. Foi por isso, afinal, que ele começou a vender ilegalmente, para obter lucros em seu trabalho.

Harry acenou, não completamente feliz com a situação, mas entendendo-a. Pelo menos, a GER tinha 70% da loja e outros 40% da estufa, se Will não se mostrasse dedicado, poderiam comprar a parte dele facilmente e encontrar um verdadeiro gerente Herbologista para a "Stuff for Potions". Não é que não queria ajudar Will ou não simpatizara com ele, apenas tinha a sensação que o jovem de 25 anos tinha que amadurecer bastante para ser um empresário, além de Herbologista.

Mary Steel era uma mulher de 42 anos que trabalhou como costureira por anos para uma grande e elegante loja de roupas no mundo trouxa. Srta. Steel tinha talento para ser uma estilista de sucesso, mas nunca conseguiu ir para a faculdade e, assim como muitos dos informais, ela começou a vender roupas ilegalmente para nascidos trouxas e mestiços quando percebeu que seu único filho era um bruxo também. Ela era mãe solteira, por isso sabia que não teria como pagar sua presença em Hogwarts apenas como costureira e começou a fazer esse trabalho extra. Seu filho, Jonathan já terminara Hogwarts e agora, para seu orgulho, cursava a Universidade de Arquitetura em Londres. Harry gostou dela, era uma mulher forte e segura, estava muito feliz em sair de um quartinho dos fundos de uma loja onde costurava sem parar e se tornar a dona de uma loja grande e exclusiva no Beco Diagonal. A GER teria 70% da "Fashion Charm", que seguiria a tendência das outras novas lojas do Beco, com roupas e acessórios mágicos e trouxas, moda masculina, feminina e infantil. Teria 3 andares, um para cada sessão, uma bela decoração e uma estimativa de ter pelo menos 15 funcionários, inicialmente.

Outra loja que estava empolgando Harry era a "Zonam", que tinha todos os seus produtos em couro do mundo mágico e trouxa. Joanna Jefferson ou JJ, como ela prefere ser chamada era a amiga do Prof. Jonas que o ajudou a criar o projeto de sua braçadeira onde sua capa de invisibilidade estava bem protegida. Foi dela que Harry comprou o couro e todo o material necessário e ele gostou muito de conhecê-la pessoalmente e o projeto de sua loja. JJ sempre trabalhou como artesã do couro a partir de casa e aceitando encomendas, ela era mestiça e poderia ter aberto uma loja, mas sempre precisou de um investidor. A GER era esse investidor e teria 50% da loja que além dos acessórios e couros, aceitaria encomendas personalizadas de todos os tipos de bolsas, jaquetas, coldres, braçadeiras e muito mais. Com 30 anos, JJ era loira, olhos verdes, bonita e divertida, eles simpatizaram um com o outro facilmente e Harry lhe encomendou um coldre para sua faca, com adaptação no tornozelo. Isso pareceu surpreendê-la, mas JJ não fez perguntas e Harry gostou dela ainda mais.

Isaac Taylor tinha 52 anos começou a vender sapatos, botas e tênis ilegalmente quando sua filha, Nora, foi para Hogwarts. Ele trabalhou por 30 anos em uma fábrica de sapatos trouxa em Manchester e tinha mais um filho em Hogwarts, além de pagar a Universidade de Administração de Nora. Sr. Isaac propôs que sua filha fizesse parte da sociedade e fosse a gerente administrativa. A loja teria produtos trouxas e mágicos e se chamaria "World of Shoes", o nome era um pouco comum, mas que passava o que eles queriam, vender calçados de todos os tipos para todas as pessoas. Sr. Isaac não fabricaria os sapatos, mas conhecia os meios de comprá-los diretamente das Fábricas trouxas por um preço justo e Harry pode ver seu otimismo quando assinaram o contrato. Srta. Nora, de 21 anos, era muito inteligente e agradeceu muito pela oportunidade que estavam proporcionando ao pai que, segundo suas palavras, "Nunca foi tão feliz". A única preocupação apresentada pelo Sr. Edgar era o fato de que a única Fábrica de sapatos do mundo mágico pertencia aos Nott que forneceriam por um valor muito maior, o que significava que os calçados trouxas seriam mais baratos e populares.

— Isso não é um problema, Sr. Edgar, se os produtos trouxas forem mais baratos, além de bons, isso forçará essas família puros-sangues a venderem seus produtos por um preço justo de mercado. Na minha opinião isso é exatamente o que precisamos que aconteça. — Afirmou Harry com convicção.

Helena O'Leary era nascida trouxa e casada com um trouxa, Michael Egan e eles tinham uma loja de joias no mundo trouxa em Dublin, Irlanda. Na verdade, a loja pertencia aos pais da Srta. Helena que ao terminar Hogwarts passou a trabalhar com eles e fez um curso de Designer de Joias. Ela se casou com um dos funcionários de seus pais, um ourives muito talentoso, Sr. Michael, ambos estavam no começo dos 30 anos e tinham dois filhos gêmeos. A vontade de abrir sua própria loja de joias fez com que ela começasse a vender ilegalmente pelos folhetos, mas agora com o investimento da GER a "Artem Pretiosum" deixaria de ser um sonho. Com 70% da loja o casal trabalharia juntos, ela desenharia e encantaria as peças mágicas e ele as criaria. Ter um trouxa frequentando o Beco Diagonal era algo novo e especial que precisaria de ajustes, afinal eles não podiam ver a entrada. Edgar acreditava que a princípio o melhor e o legalmente permitido era o Sr. Michael entrar com a esposa todos os dias, além de ter um ateliê em sua casa para o caso de não poder chegar a loja. Harry adorou o casal e seus filhos, os dois garotos de 4 anos eram tão fofos e bonitos que encantou a todos presentes no coquetel.

E, então, havia a nova papelaria a "Paper & Writing", mais uma vez fornecendo suprimentos tanto mágicos como trouxas e Harry se sentia muito empolgado com isso. Era uma maneira de introduzir uma "tecnologia" trouxa e esperava que fosse bem aceita, se não entre os puros-sangues puristas, ao menos pelo resto do mundo mágico. Henry Miller era o responsável pela loja, ou o gerente, infelizmente, o homem que vendia produtos de papelaria ilegalmente não era alguém confiável, pois muitas vezes vendia produtos roubados. Assim, como essa era uma loja importante que Harry queria muito que existisse, eles decidiram abri-la com seus 100% pertencendo a GER, até que conseguissem um sócio interessado. O Sr. Miller era australiano e vivia na Inglaterra desde criança, nascido trouxa, trabalhava no mundo trouxa como assistente em um escritório, praticamente, desde que deixara Hogwarts. Ele foi um dos muitos a ir na entrevista de Sirius e o Sr. Falc, quando eles contrataram o Sr. Edgar e veio nas entrevistas para os Diretores de Divisão. Harry o achou esperto, atento e com um sorriso bondoso, seria um bom gerente e talvez pudesse no futuro ser um sócio. Sr. Edgar lhe informou que eles lhe propuseram sociedade, mas que nesse momento o Sr. Miller não tinha dinheiro algum para investir. Ele lhe explicou que todo o dinheiro do Sr. Miller estava sendo gasto para tratar sua filha que tinha leucemia, pois o seguro de saúde do seu antigo trabalho não cobria tudo. Harry conversou com ele e o Sr. Miller, de 32 anos, lhe agradeceu muito pela oportunidade.

— Agora que estarei ganhando mais e com um seguro tão bom, Alice poderá ter um tratamento melhor e tenho mais esperança. Estive procurando empregos melhores no mundo trouxa e nunca imaginei que conseguiria isso no mundo mágico. Obrigada, Harry. — Disse ele sincero.

— Quantos anos tem a Alice?

— Ela tem 5 e estamos lutando a mais de um ano, temos esperança que logo aparecerá um doador de medula. Alice é forte e acredito que ela aguentará até isso acontecer. — Disse ele esperançoso.

— Ela é trouxa? O senhor já tentou a cura mágica?

— Sim, ela é trouxa e pesquisei sobre como os curandeiros tratam o câncer, mas, infelizmente, tudo o que eu li foi que o tratamento apenas serve para bruxos. Essa é uma doença rara em bruxos, você não faz ideia de como eu gostaria que ela fosse uma bruxa.

— O senhor já ouviu falar da Clínica Relive? — Perguntou Harry e, quando recebeu um não, explicou do que se tratava e depois o apresentou a Fiona. Quem sabe eles não poderiam ajudar a pequena Alice?

A nova loja de animais seria bem diferente da Empório Corujas ou da Animais Mágicos. Primeiro, porque venderiam animais mágicos e trouxas, segundo, porque os animais não ficariam presos em gaiolas na loja por dias, semanas ou meses. Eles ficariam em um galpão ou fazendinha, separados por seu habitat, mantidos saudáveis e bem cuidados por um magizoologista e um assistente de veterinário que auxiliariam o Sr. Ryan. Catálogos seriam montados com todos os animais que tinham e, se o cliente quisesse comprar um, seria levado por flu a fazenda e escolheria pessoalmente seu novo animal de estimação. Na loja em si haveria produtos como comida, roupas, coleiras, gaiolas, camas, cobertores e todo e qualquer acessórios para o seu animal de estimação. Harry achou brilhante e o novo sócio da "Pet & Love", Ryan Gregory, nascido trouxa, 39 anos, formado em Veterinária em uma faculdade trouxa disse que nunca poderia tratar os animais com tanta crueldade como as outras lojas do Beco Diagonal faziam. Sr. Ryan também explicou que isso tornaria a loja mais atraente para os clientes e eles se sentiriam especiais e exclusivos ao serem levados até a casa do animal para escolhê-lo. Harry concordou plenamente e assinou o contrato, que garantia a GER 60% da loja, com muita certeza do seu sucesso.

Havia alguns negócios que surpreenderam Harry quando leu sobre eles e alguns que ele não sabia nada sobre e teve que pesquisar e fazer perguntas. Como, por exemplo, a loja de decoração, a "Designer & Home" que teria dois andares de tudo o que você poderia querer para decorar sua casa, cobertores, toalhas, lençóis, utensílios de cozinha, quadros, porcelana, enfeites, cristais, tapetes. Haveriam itens trouxas como abajures que, claro, eram mais para enfeitar ou para iluminar uma casa trouxa com eletricidade, mas também teria itens mágicos como tapeçarias. Savita Achari, a sócia e idealizadora dessa loja, é nascida trouxa, tem pais indianos que vieram para a Inglaterra antes dela nascer. Seus pais têm uma loja que vende tecidos e sáris em Leicester e a Srta. Savita trabalhou lá enquanto estudava Designer de Interiores na faculdade. Ela se mudou para Londres para trabalhar em um grande escritório de Decoração e através de seu trabalho conheceu a empresa M&T Arquitetura e Construção que era administrada pelos dois bruxos que reformavam os imóveis da GER, o Sr. Ian e o Sr. Mac. Foram eles que a indicaram ao Sr. Edgar, que adorou a ideia de abrir um escritório de Designer de Interiores no Beco Diagonal, mas ele foi além e a convenceu a abrir uma loja de decoração. Assim a Designer e Home, que a GER tinha 50%, não apenas ofereceria os produtos, mas, para aqueles que queriam o trabalho de uma decoradora profissional, Srta. Savita estava disponível para visitar e projetar as casas dos clientes. Isso também fazia uma conexão com o escritório que a M&T Arquitetura e Construção decidiu abrir no Beco Diagonal. Claro que o Sr. Ian e o Sr. Mac tinham mais trabalho no mundo trouxa, mas manter um escritório com uma assistente ao lado da loja da Srta. Savita era uma boa jogada porque quem precisasse construir ou reformar com certeza precisaria de uma decoradora e o inverso era mais do que provável. Neste caso a GER não tinha qualquer participação, apenas alugava o prédio, mas ainda era um bom acordo. Depois de assinar o contrato com as duas novas empresas, Harry passou um tempo conversando com o Sr. Mac sobre as reformas das lojas e vielas.

— Estive pensando sobre o fato de que a entrada para o Beco acontecerá pelo The Magic. — Disse Harry. — Sei que teremos um fluxo constante de pessoas entrando e saindo sem que tenham interesse no hotel ou seu restaurante.

— Entendo sua preocupação. — Disse Sr. Mac, o arquiteto pensativo. — Você não quer tudo misturado, mas a separação pode tornar estranho também. Tem alguma ideia?

— Bem, primeiro, assim como a parede de tijolos mágicos do Caldeirão Furado, pensei que deveríamos ter algo interativo e divertido para as crianças. Mas algo mais interessante, talvez uma parede colorida e brilhante, uma espécie de mosaico de cores ou música. — Harry deu de ombros sem saber exatamente o que ficaria legal.

— Hum... isso é uma boa ideia. Uma grande parede colorida e brilhante poderia ser uma decoração de destaque. Interessante, muito interessante. — Disse ele parecendo animado.

— Também pensei que ao entrar no The Magic poderíamos ter um hall de entrada com um anfitrião que receberá educadamente o visitante. Claro, que pessoas que entram todos os dias apenas o cumprimentarão e seguirão seu caminho, mas aqueles novos ou que veem com menos frequência seriam auxiliados por ele. — Harry gesticulou com os braços. — Se ele quer ir para o Beco, lhe é indicado a parede, onde pode haver uma orientação sobre como abri-la. Se é o restaurante o anfitrião indica as portas a esquerda e se é o hotel as portas da direita que, claro, terão suas próprias recepções exclusivas para lhes indicar uma mesa ou fornecer um quarto.

— Isso é muito bom, podemos fazer as entradas amplas com portas duplas francesas e esse hall com uma decoração moderna e eclética que agradará todos os gostos e idade. — Sr. Mac estava ainda mais entusiasmado.

— Isso é importante, Sr. Mac, cada loja terá suas individualidades e a opinião de seus sócios, mas no que diz respeito a GER quero que elas tenham essa dualidade em comum. Quero que agrade a bruxos e trouxas, seja eclético e atual, sem exclusão e preconceitos. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

O desejo do Harry de ter uma pizzaria e lanchonete foi realizado quando o Sr. Julian Montesino indicou sua irmã, Filippa Montesino, como uma chefe de cozinha especializada em comida italiana. Srta. Filippa ou Pippa como preferia ser chamada tinha 26 anos e se parecia muito com o irmão, apenas mais bonita na opinião do Harry. A ideia original de ter um espaço servindo hambúrgueres e pizzas se ampliou para um restaurante italiano, mas que também serviria hambúrgueres deliciosos, além de ser uma espécie de delicatesse. Como foi ideia do Harry, o Sr. Edgar e a Srta. Pippa lhe permitiram escolher o nome do lugar e ele decidiu homenagear sua avó, Jacinth. Assim, Ristorante La Giacinta, que a GER tinha 70% e a Srta. Pippa seria a chefe de cozinha, Harry teve a oportunidade de experimentar sua comida e perdeu o folego de tão saborosa.

— Minha avó era uma grande cozinheira, se ainda estivesse aqui, adoraria cozinhar com você, Srta. Pippa. — Disse ele emocionado depois que escolheram o nome e assinaram o contrato.

— Bem, se você quiser vir e cozinha comigo, está convidado. — Disse ela e o beijou na bochecha o fazendo corar.

Harry de repente estava sentindo muito calor e ignorou o sorriso brincalhão de seu padrinho, Sr. Falc e Sr. Edgar.

La Giacinta não era o único lugar que teria uma comida saborosa. A "Coffee & Life" seria uma cafeteria, doceria e delicatesse que serviria comida natural e venderia alguns produtos exclusivos, também naturais. Harry não entendera o conceito e pesquisara muito, descobrira que no mundo trouxa havia um movimento de pessoas que não queriam os alimentos contaminados por agrotóxicos ou qualquer outra química que os levassem a crescerem mais rapidamente. Eram pessoas que defendiam os alimentos orgânicos e no mundo mágico haviam aqueles que defendiam o crescimento dos alimentos naturalmente também, ou seja, nada de poções ou feitiços para a aceleração, apenas o uso de adubos naturais. Harry descobriu que todas as suas fazendas produziam, antes de serem interrompidas por Dumbledore, comida natural e passou um bom tempo perguntando e aprendendo sobre o assunto com Alma Seagrave. Srta. Alma era galesa e dona de uma pequena fazenda de comida natural em Erwood, ela vendia seus alimentos no mundo trouxa, pois era mestiça, mas também os vendia ilegalmente para clientes bruxos. Quando o Sr. Edgar lhe ofereceu a chance de abrir uma cafeteria onde poderia vender seus produtos, assim como vender a comida produzida com seus produtos, ela aceitara com muito entusiasmo. Srta. Alma convidou sua melhor amiga para ser coproprietária, assim a Sra. Adélia Talgarth que era nascida trouxa e galesa também, estaria cuidando mais da administração da Coffee & Life, a Srta. Alma da fazenda e as duas de cozinhar os doces, salgados e sanduíches servidos na cafeteria. As duas dividiriam 40% entre si e a GER seria dona de 60%. Harry estava, particularmente, interessado porque ao pesquisar sobre o assunto, descobriu que enquanto suas fazendas estavam paralisadas o mercado se voltara para comidas produzidas de maneira não natural, isso as barateava, mas tirava seus nutrientes. Era claro para ele que, quando decidisse voltar ao mercado de alimentos naturais, uma campanha sobre os benefícios desses alimentos teria que ser feita ou não seriam competitivos.

A "Essence Spéciale" seria uma linda loja de perfumes e cosméticos. Harry foi apresentado ao Sr. Kabir Clement que parecia estar vibrando com tanta energia e animação, ele lhe deu um abraço apertado e falou em francês muito rápido, claro, Harry não entendeu quase nada. Depois, eles se sentaram e Sr. Clemente diminuiu o ritmo e Harry pode treinar um pouco seu francês, ainda que a conversa foi quase sempre em inglês, enquanto ouvia sua história. Sr. Clement era nascido trouxa, meio indiano, meio francês, tinha 46 anos e devido a sua origem e trabalho da família na Índia, se interessou logo cedo pela arte de fabricar perfumes. Ele tinha uma fábrica em Paris e uma loja de perfumaria, também conseguiu abrir uma loja em um shopping em Londres, mas devido ao seu status de sangue nunca conseguiu abrir uma no Beco Diagonal. Até agora. Harry ouviu seus planos e ideias, era claro que o homem era um empreendedor e visionário, ele também queria abrir uma fábrica na Inglaterra e ampliar a linha de produtos. Isso muito lhe interessou, pois significava mais empregos para os nascidos trouxas e ao conversar com o Sr. Edgar, sugeriu que oferecessem sociedade para esse empreendimento.

— A questão é que Kabir tem um sócio na França, Sr. Delacour, que cuida mais da área financeira, mas não se preocupe que conversarei com ele e farei uma proposta. Você tem razão, Harry, isso seria algo incrível e traria muitos empregos para o mundo mágico britânico. — Disse Edgar sorrindo animadamente.

— Se ele tem um sócio porque a dificuldade em abrir a loja no Beco? Ele é nascido trouxa também? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Não, é um puro-sangue, mas é estrangeiro, francês, e por isso é como se fosse nascido trouxa, as taxas e imposições são as mesmas. — Informou Edgar chateado.

— Que absurdo. — Harry suspirou cansadamente.

— Sim. E, você, como está? — Perguntou ele percebendo seu cansaço.

— Exausto, feliz e alegre, mas muito cansado. — Harry foi sincero e olhou em volta para a área do saguão da GER onde os convidados socializavam em pequenos grupos e comiam. — Essa ideia de conhecê-los, assinar os contratos e comemorar foi brilhante, mas confesso que exaustiva.

— Eu imaginei que seria, mas estamos quase acabando, temos mais 2 contratos para assinar e eles estão esperando ansiosos por sua vez. Depois encerramos e você pode descansar um pouco ou curtir a festa. — Edgar disso em tom paternal.

— Quais são os números, Sr. Edgar? — Perguntou Harry curioso, perdera as contas.

— Inicialmente tínhamos 43 prédios, o hotel...

— The Magic. — Harry o corrigiu sorrindo. — Gostei do nome, acho que vai pegar fácil.

— Concordo. O The Magic engoliu 5 prédios e uma viela, assim restaram 38, um deles é a sede da GER.

— Portanto, restaram 37 prédios e quantos contratos assinarei hoje?

— Com os próximos dois, 17 prédios.

— Merlin, pareceram mais. Quer dizer que ainda faltam 20 prédios vazios, isso é muito, Sr. Edgar, principalmente, porque o Festival será mais bonito se não houverem lojas vazias. — Harry expôs preocupado.

— Sim, mas esse número não é o total de possibilidades, lembre-se que ainda estamos negociando com alguns ilegais e mais indicações surgiram naturalmente nas últimas semanas. — Edgar sorriu suavemente. — Não vou mentir, é possível que não tenhamos ocupação completa, mas isso não é incomum, aposto que em janeiro, depois do Festival, receberemos dezenas de pedidos de novos negócios e até faltarão prédios.

Mais tranquilizado, Harry acenou e concordou em conhecer o próximo associado que acabou por ser David Coleman o informal que lhe vendera sua vassoura. A "Sports Company" seria uma loja de 3 andares com produtos, equipamentos, uniformes para todos os tipos de esportes trouxa, além do quadribol, claro. David, nada de senhor, "Isso me faz sentir velho, cara", era jovial, inteligente, animado e cheio de ideias, nascido trouxa, 23 anos e elétrico. Investira cada centavo que tinha e, portanto, 35% da loja lhe pertencia, mas isso não o preocupava.

— Tenho esperança de que a loja será um sucesso tão grande que logo abriremos uma filial em Hogsmeade. — Disse ele sorridente.

— Essa é uma grande ideia. — Harry sorriu também e não lhe disse que gostava ainda mais do pensamento de abrir uma loja na Londres trouxa. — Depois gostaria de conversar com você sobre o Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. Você trabalhou lá, não é mesmo?

— Sim, cara, mas o lugar é lixo, sabe como é? Tem um chefe de departamento estúpido e ninguém leva nada a sério, só se preocupam em ir aos jogos, se exibir para as namoradas e conhecer os grandes jogadores. — David ficou sério e fez uma careta. — Ninguém lá se preocupa em melhorar ou promover o esporte, cara, parece que só trabalham porque adoram quadribol e não tem competência para fazer mais nada. Eu mostrei minhas ideias, mas o Sr. Ludo riu de mim, meu salário era uma piada de fazer chorar, sabe como é? E tinha puros-sangues que ganhavam muito mais para não fazer nada, cara, apenas ficar de bobeira e assistindo jogos. Me cansei e saí fora, cara.

Harry acenou e sorriu, gostou muito de David, talvez ele pudesse lhe ajudar a colocar as ideias de seu pai em prática.

— David, tenho algumas ideias para a Liga de Quadribol e muitas perguntas, você estaria disposto a me ajudar? — Harry perguntou animado.

— Ideias como essas que você teve quando inventou a GER? É claro que estou disposto a ajudar, cara! Seja o que for, pode contar comigo e, se ainda voltarmos para esses sacanas puros-sangues, ainda melhor, sabe como é? — Disse David saltitando de animação.

Harry riu divertidamente e prometeu encontrá-lo mais tarde. Em seguida conheceu o último associado, Linda Field que era uma nascida trouxa de 27 anos. Srta. Linda era paisagista e jardineira, aprendeu com seu pai, que trabalhou como jardineiro toda a vida, e fez vários cursos na área de arquitetura de jardins, sua loja "Tools & Gardens" seria, inicialmente, uma loja de equipamentos de jardinagem com a possibilidade de o cliente contratar a Srta. Linda para realizar o paisagismo em seu jardim. Todos estavam seguros que seria algo que se tornaria popular rapidamente quando se espalhasse que os jardins das grandes mansões puros-sangues teriam uma arquitetura exclusiva. Fora Sirius quem sugerira que a loja poderia ter outros tipos de equipamentos, assim, ferramentas diversas foram acrescentadas aos produtos de jardinagem. Srta. Linda não acreditava que algum bruxo compraria martelo, chave de fenda ou ferramentas para concertar carros, mas Sirius disse que haviam muito mestiços e nascidos trouxas, até mesmo puros-sangues como ele, que tinham carros, motos e gostavam de fazer carpintaria mágica ou trouxa e assim por diante. E sabendo que tinham todas essas ferramentas em um mesmo lugar no Beco Diagonal, muitos bruxos não se preocupariam em ir para a Londres trouxa procurar lojas e mais lojas até encontrar o que precisavam. Assim a Tools e Gardens tinha todos os tipos de equipamentos mágicos e trouxas para trabalhos manuais em várias áreas, jardinagem era apenas um setor. Harry tinha a impressão que entendedores do assunto teriam que ser contratados para auxiliar a Srta. Linda e, soube por Edgar, que isso já estava sendo providenciado, além disso ela também concordou em aprender o que fosse necessário.

Com o último contrato assinado, Harry pode circular e conversar com todos e se divertir, comer e beber. Ele passou mais tempo com David para entender as regras e leis que o Ministério usava para controlar a Liga de Quadribol. Conversou mais com Henry que estava esperançoso em levar sua filha na Clínica Relive e com a possibilidade de que eles poderiam ajudá-la. Esteve com Fiona e perguntou sobre poções e os rituais realizados por sua família na Irlanda. Ao fim do dia sentiu-se muito feliz e próximo com todas aquelas pessoas tão animadas e esperançosas de terem um mundo mágico melhor.

Quando pode ir para casa onde vivia com sua tia, Harry estava exausto, mas tão feliz que poderia estar flutuando, tinha a intuição de que o mundo mágico nunca mais seria o mesmo. Sua tia o esperava e quis saber se tudo foi bem, Harry lhe contara tudo o que acontecera, descobrira e estava realizando no último ano, tia Petúnia tinha dificuldades em compreender que o sobrinho era um grande empresário e predito em uma profecia. Pareciam dois mundos diferentes, mas ela ficara grata pela mentira do Sr. Niall, pois sabia que Vernon teria perdido toda a sua herança, assim como fizera com a dela. Harry sabia que a tia estava ansiosa com sua partida, Dudley lhe faria companhia, mas agora ela tinha que começar a tomar decisões mais práticas sobre a própria vida que vinha adiando. O processo de divórcio seria litigioso, pois Vernon não queria a separação, dividir bens ou ceder a guarda do Duda. Felizmente, o advogado que sua tia contratou era muito bom e ela estava mais esperançosa do que preocupada.

Harry, no dia seguinte, observou seu primo se olhar no espelho, ainda estava gordo, mas entre o peso perdido e o crescimento natural, não parecia tão obeso como antes.

— Não tem por que ficar nervoso, você se sairá bem. — Disse Harry tentando acalmá-lo.

— Eu sei, mas pelo que disse a Sra. Serafina essa escola é a melhor para mim e não quero perder a oportunidade, quer dizer, sinto que posso fazer bem lá. Entende? — Seu primo disse tenso.

Harry acenou pensando na mudança que 2 meses causaram no primo, agora ele estava mais sério, preocupado com a mãe e os estudos. Não que ele era um garoto brilhante ou superinteligente, mas só pelo fato de estar olhando em volta e se esforçando, deixou de ser o garoto estúpido, egoísta e alienado de antes. Harry não acreditava ter mérito, ele apenas fizera um pequeno movimento, foi seu primo que fez o resto por si mesmo. A escola que sua tia e Dudley estavam visitando fora recomendada por Serafina, a City Of London School era uma escola para meninos e uma das melhores de Londres, tinha um excelente currículo, atividades extracurriculares, bons professores, incríveis instalações e reputação de se preocupar com o lado humano do aluno e não apenas o acadêmico. Dudley teria que fazer uma prova e passar por uma entrevista e estava muito ansioso, Serafina, Harry e sua mãe o vinham preparando como podiam para os testes de admissão e agora chegou o dia.

Depois que os dois saíram, Harry subiu para seu quarto para terminar de arrumar suas coisas, hoje era seu último dia na Evans House. Quando seu primo e tia voltassem, eles sairiam para passear no Hyde Park e no shopping, jantar e se despedir. Na manhã seguinte ele estaria indo do treinamento no Centro Esportivo direto para os Chalé Boot com Sirius, onde ficaria até embarcar na terça-feira. Isso porque no domingo eles estariam em Oxford para um grande almoço de despedida e na segunda-feira, Harry tinha mais uma última reunião antes de poder se concentrar apenas em Hogwarts e ser um estudante.

Quando desceu para fazer um lanche, Harry parou e olhou para o quarto da mãe, uma parte dele não queria olhar para ele, era muito triste pensar em como ela se foi tão jovem. Mas, Harry não queria partir sem ao menos ver como era, assim decidiu entrar, se fosse muito difícil, ele sairia. Abrindo a porta suavemente, Harry olhou em volta e sorriu ao ver que não era nada do que esperava. Ao em vez de um quarto cheio de babados, ursos de pelúcia e cores suaves, se viu em um quarto cheio de livros, pôster de bandas de músicos, a cor violeta predominava e a decoração pareceu forte como Lily. Sorrindo ainda mais, Harry foi até a escrivaninha e viu alguns papeis de cartas com rascunhos, "Lily Potter", "Lily Evans Potter", "Lily e James", "James e Lily", "L&J", "James Evans", ele não conteve o riso nesse último. Os livros eram todos trouxas, Shakespeare predominava, mas também tinha Jane Austen e as Irmãs Brontë, uma romântica, pensou Harry, carinhosamente. Os pôsteres eram da banda ABBA, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin e Harry decidiu que sua mãe tinha muito bom gosto e um lado roqueira que ele não conhecia.

Procurou na gaveta por algum diário, mas não encontrou, sua mãe nunca escrevera em um ou estava em algum lugar mais seguro. Abrindo o guarda roupa, viu algumas roupas trouxas antigas que ela deve ter deixado quando se casou e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Suspirou, não podia ser deixar levar, já aceitara sua decisão, a perdoara e a amava ainda mais por sua coragem e por seu presente amoroso, mas tinha que seguir com sua vida.

— Obrigado, mamãe. — Sussurrou e deixou o quarto fechando a porta.

Ele estava pronto para visitar seu quarto, falar dela, com ela, sorrir e ser feliz, mas sua tia ainda não estava, Harry a viu olhar com culpa e tristeza para o quarto de sua mãe algumas vezes. Tinha esperança que com o tempo...

A porta da frente se abriu e Harry desceu rapidamente os últimos degraus.

— Então? — Perguntou ansioso para os dois.

— Ele conseguiu a vaga. — Disse sua tia animada e orgulhosa, Harry comemorou e bateu nas costas do primo, que corou. — Nós explicamos tudo, o bullying, a influência de Vernon e minha atitude permissiva, o que explica suas péssimas notas. Contei como Duda percebeu por si mesmo seus erros e vem estudando muito, se esforçando para entrar em uma boa escola que o ajude a ter um futuro.

— Ela me fez um monte de perguntas e fiz o que me falou, Harry, fui sincero, objetivo e quando não entendi alguma coisa, perguntei. O exame foi muito difícil e ela não deu nota, mas acho que foi o suficiente para conseguir a vaga. — Disse Duda timidamente.

— Isso é ótimo! Vamos sair e comemorar, hoje é por minha conta. Duda, você vai adorar o Hyde Park... — Disse Harry sorridente e pelo resto da noite os três se divertiram, quem os observasse não pensaria que eles eram uma família a poucas semanas.

Pela manhã, Harry foi surpreendido por um café da manhã de despedida de sua tia, grande, saudável e saboroso.

— Não precisava, tia Petúnia. — Disse ele enquanto comia com empolgação.

— Precisava sim e ainda é pouco... tenho muito o que compensar. — Disse ela e suavemente passou a mão por seus cabelos bagunçados.

Harry tentou não se tencionar, ainda era estranho ser tocado por ela, ainda que carinhosamente. Terminou de comer e estava lavando o último prato na pia quando ouviu a batida de Sirius na porta para levá-los ao Centro Esportivo, Duda se apressou em ir pegar sua mochila.

— Bem, tchau, tia Petúnia, nos vemos em 17 de dezembro. — Disse Harry ajustando a sua mochila no ombro esquerdo.

— Você pegou tudo, não se esqueceu de nada? — Perguntou ela arrumando a gola de sua jaqueta.

— Tudo certo. Hum... a senhora sabe enviar cartas pela Edwiges agora, se precisar me enviar algo urgentemente, pode pensar e ela sentirá que a senhora precisa dela. — Disse Harry tentando pensar em tudo. — Se precisar de ajuda com qualquer coisa pode entrar em contato com a Sra. Serafina, ela lhe deu o telefone do trabalho dela.

— Sim, eu sei tudo isso já, não se preocupe, ficaremos bem. — Disse ela suavemente e segurando seu rosto, continuou. — Você é quem deve ser cuidadoso. Aquela escola não é muito segura, não confio que Dumbledore o deixará em paz quando perceber que foi enganado e ainda tem essa história desse pequeno... Dobby.

— Eu serei cuidado, prometo. Adeus, tia. — Disse Harry e hesitante fez um movimento para abraçá-la, mas Petúnia o puxou contra ela e o apertou com força.

— Adeus, Harry. — Sussurrou sua tia emocionada.

Mais tarde naquela manhã, Harry teve seu último treino com o O-Sensei Koolang e ele queria repetir sua luta com Quirrell, claro, não estava indo bem porque tinha muita magia envolvida.

— Harry, eu sou seu mestre e um bom professor, posso ver quando alguém está mentindo. — Disse ele depois de um tempo. — Se não me disser a verdade, não posso te ajudar.

— Desculpe, é complicado. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Bem, é claro que é. Um professor tentando matar um aluno é mais do apenas complicado, é uma aberração. Harry, eu o conheço a semanas e já percebi que é diferente, assim como meu amigo, King. Não precisa me dizer o que não pode, apenas me diga o que aconteceu na luta, não farei perguntas. — Disse ele solenemente.

— Promete? Sem perguntas ou pensar que sou louco? — Harry o questionou ansiosamente.

— Prometo.

— Ok. Bem, Quirrell é um seguidor do homem que assassinou meus pais e que está tentando voltar ao poder, foi por isso que tentou me matar. Quando lutamos, eu sabia que ele era mais forte e pod, quer dizer, que poderia me vencer, assim, decidi que minha estratégia era pegá-lo de surpresa e usar o meio para atacá-lo. — Explicou Harry, escolhendo as palavras com cuidado.

— O que o fez atacar e não apenas se defender do ataque?

— Porque eu queria matá-lo. — Harry falou com sinceridade. — Sei que isso não vai de encontro a filosofia do Aikido, mas o maldito matou meus pais e eu queria, ainda quero, vingança.

— Ok. A vingança e a justiça são irmãs e a filosofia do Aikido não é contra a justiça. Mas não entendi, pensei que Quirrell te atacou e não o...

— Voldemort? Bem, eram os dois, na verdade.

— Você lutou com os dois? — Koolang parecia incrédulo.

— Sim, de certa maneira, eram o dois em um. Um só corpo. — Harry viu uma expressão curiosa passar por seu rosto e continuou. — Meu plano deu certo e o incapacitei ou me pareceu assim. Então, eu errei duas vezes, hesitei em finalizá-lo, o que lhe possibilitou se recuperar e me atacar. Depois quando me levantei, conversamos e não percebi que ele estava apenas me distraindo para me atacar de novo e foi assim que me vi no chão com ele sobre mim, me estrangulando.

— Muito bem. É bom perceber que você compreende o que fez de errado, hesitar em finalizar é algo comum em primeiras lutas, somos humanos e é natural sentirmos compaixão ou mesmo culpa. A verdade é que vencer pode ser tão difícil quanto perder. — Disse Koolang sabiamente.

— Sim, mas, naquele momento, perder significava morrer e foi uma tolice, principalmente sabendo o quão poderoso Voldemort é. — Disse Harry suspirando.

— Uma importante lição aprendida, então. Sobre ser distraído e atacado, o que levou você a isso? — Questionou Koolang ignorando o escorregão dele ao falar de poder.

— Arrogância, acredito. Eu havia chegado mais longe do que eu esperava e mesmo Voldemort reconheceu isso, me pediu para me juntar a ele e isso me pareceu uma espécie de vitória. Entende? — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Sim, o reconhecimento de suas habilidades por ele deve ter sido gratificante, não é incomum essa estratégia em uma luta para distrair o oponente. As vezes uma ofensa, elogio, pedido de misericórdia, para em seguida atacar. Como você se livrou dele quando ele estava te estrangulando? — Koolang lhe perguntou objetivamente.

— Não me livrei, tive sorte porque quando Quirrell me tocou... — Harry hesitou olhando para seu O-Sensei. — Bem, é difícil explicar, mas quando ele me tocava fisicamente, era doloroso, suas mãos queimaram, assim ele me soltou por conta própria. Isso me deu uma vantagem e coloquei minhas mãos no rosto dele e tentei empurrá-lo de cima de mim, sem sucesso, quando ele pegou a va... a arma e tentou apontar para mim, segurei sua mão e a desviei para longe. Então, meus amigos entraram para me ajudar e Quirrell tentou apontar na direção deles, percebi que se não acabasse com a luta, eles poderiam se machucar, assim segurei sua mão com as minhas duas mãos e apontei para seu pescoço e..., bem, sua cabeça explodiu.

O-Sensei Koolang ficou em silencio o encarando, mas ao perceber que Harry estava falando a verdade acenou e sem perguntas passou a ensinar técnicas e golpes para sair de uma situação como essa. Harry, particularmente, gostou de saber os lugares do corpo humano que provocavam dor, dormência e até inconsciência no oponente.

Depois, Harry se despediu de King e pediu a ele para cuidar bem de Sirius.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, estamos montando uma boa equipe e estarei na retaguarda, além disso, seu padrinho receberá um grande treinamento. — Disse ele maliciosamente e Harry o encarou confuso.

O dia seguinte foi para se despedirem dos Boots e Madakis. Terry passou muito tempo com a avó, o fim do verão mostrou a Sra. Honora em um declínio em sua memória e todos temiam, seu amigo mais que qualquer um, que ela não se lembrasse mais da família em breve. Prof.º Bunmi lhes deu muitas tarefas, livros e um programa de estudo para o próximo semestre até o natal, incluindo Hermione, e estava otimista que no próximo verão eles poderiam avançar dois ciclos ao em vez de um só. Isso os faria terminar o ensino médio com 16 anos e não com 18, o que era muito animador.

Harry e Terry passaram muito tempo com os irmãos, Adam, estava muito ansioso porque começava a estudar na escola trouxa nesta semana, Ayana não parava de falar de sua festa de aniversário que seria em 3 semanas, ela estava fazendo 9 anos e pretendia convidar todos os amigos da escola. Harry já lhe comprara um presente e outro para Hermione, que também fazia aniversário em setembro.

Finalmente na segunda-feira, Harry teve uma última reunião com o Sr. Falc, Sra. Serafina e Sirius.

— Harry, agendei uma reunião com a Linda para discutir o projeto do Jardim da Lily, antes de partir quero que você anote todas as ideias que tem, tudo o que quer que tenha no jardim e como o imagina. Será um projeto longo e por isso quanto antes começarmos melhor. — Disse ela suavemente. — Sirius me deixará estrar na casa e recolherei todos os objetos e móveis, deixaremos guardados na Abadia que tem muitos quartos vagos.

— Pretendemos contratar o Ian para a demolição do Chalé Iolanthe. Você está certo disso, Harry? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Completamente. Nada me deixará mais feliz e antes de começar o jardim gostaria que a Srta. Linda me enviasse o projeto, eu tenho algumas ideias e quero ter certeza que ficará como imagino. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Bem, isso de lado. Você disse que tinha algumas perguntas, Harry. Imagino que seja sobre a pasta que encontrou com o testamento do Sr. Lindel Stronghold. — Disse o Sr. Falc tirando alguns documentos de uma pasta.

— Na verdade, primeiro eu queria saber como minha mãe entrou no cofre se apenas o sangue Potter pode acessá-lo depois da antessala? — Harry questionou algo que o confundiu.

— Porque ela era uma Potter, por casamento. — Disse Sirius como se fosse óbvio, Harry o encarou ainda confuso.

— Harry, quando dois bruxos se casam a cerimonia é mais do que promessas bem-intencionadas, existe um juramento mágico e vinculativo. Assina-se um contrato mágico e a cerimonia cria uma ligação mágica eterna entre os dois bruxos. — Serafina explicou com um sorriso.

— Oh! Então, a magia do cofre percebe o vínculo e que minha mãe é uma Potter. — Harry acenou compreendendo e sorriu lembrando dos rabiscos que sua mãe fez quando adolescente. — Ok, então, o senhor descobriu sobre o testamento do Sr. Stronghold?

— Sim. Com os papéis enviados por Dumbledore, tive acesso a essa parte de sua herança que não estava com Corner e não me pergunte porque o diretor decidiu manter em sua posse, não tenho ideia. — Explicou Sr. Falc claramente confuso.

— Se conheço um pouco o diretor, ele deu pouca ou nenhuma importância a isso, duvido até que se preocupou em verificar exatamente quais propriedades eu herdei. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Dumbledore a parte, Sr. Falc, eu não entendo porque herdei qualquer coisa de um estranho.

— E aí é que está, Harry. Sr. Stronghold não é, completamente, um estranho, estive olhando em livros de genealogia para verificar se não havia mesmo nenhum familiar para ele deixar sua herança e descobri que vocês são primos, muito distante, mas ainda primos. — Sr. Falc mostrou a linha e Harry a leu surpreendido.

— Nossa! A avó dele era prima da minha trisavó Laura Fleamont! — Harry sorriu animado. — Ele era um Fleamont também!

— Sim, elas eram primas irmãs e as últimas Fleamont, não havia descendentes homens como já sabíamos. A linha da Sra. Liliane termina com o Sr. Stronghold, que teve um filho, Douglas, ele era auror e morreu na guerra. Segundo minhas pesquisas, ele foi assassinado pelo próprio Voldemort. — Falc tinha uma expressão triste e Harry olhou para o nome de Douglas Stronghold, apenas 28 anos, tão jovem, assim como seus pais e Carole.

— Acredito que foi por isso, então, que ele me deixou tudo. Sr. Stronghold não tinha herdeiros, devia saber que éramos primos distantes e como acreditava que eu matei Voldemort, quis agradecer. — Harry suspirou, fez uma prece de agradecimento e prometeu visitar seu túmulo e do filho nas férias de inverno.

— Sim, acredito que foi uma combinação disso, porque primos distantes ele tinha outros. O mundo mágico é pequeno o suficiente para que todos sejamos relacionados em algum ponto. — Sr. Falc tirou algumas planilhas. — O Sr. Stronghold tinha participações em alguns negócios, nada muito grande ou lucrativo, mas seu cofre era bem generoso. Tem ouro, joias, armas, acredito que depois você pode visitar e descobrir o que quer fazer com isso, podemos transferir tudo para o Cofre Potter. Suas propriedades são uma mansão em Edimburgo, uma em Londres, uma casa de campo em Blackford, também na Escócia e o mais interessante. Aqui, veja isso.

Harry se inclinou para ler e engasgou, arregalando os olhos de choque

— Isso é sério?

— O que é? — Serafina perguntou curiosa.

— Uma ilha, e um castelo. — Falc disse sorrindo.

— Ele lhe deixou uma ilha e também um castelo? — Perguntou Sirius confuso.

— Não, é um castelo em uma ilha. Fica no Mar do Norte, a muitos milhares de quilômetros da costa da Escócia, aqui, olhe o mapa.

— Mas nesta região não tem ilhas. — Serafina disse convicta.

— Não no mapa dos trouxas, a ilha está cheia de proteções e não pode ser encontrada por eles, mas nós temos a localização por coordenadas, assim poderemos chegar facilmente. — Explicou Falc e sorriu. — A descrição do lugar é que tem 30 quilômetros de extensão e uma floresta que abrange quase toda a ilha, o ponto mais alto é uma montanha de uns 1200 metros de altitude onde foi construído o castelo ou "The Stronghold".

— A Fortaleza. — Disse Sirius animado. — Se o castelo for antigo pode ter sido construído como uma fortaleza realmente. Seria incrível poder visitá-lo e saber se está bem conservado.

— Deve estar, Dumbledore pode não ter dado muito importância a isso, mas ele tinha a localização e deve ter enviado os elfos para cuidar dessas propriedades nos últimos 7 anos, desde que o Sr. Stronghold faleceu. — Explicou Falc.

— Isso é algo que eu não entendi, vi as escrituras das propriedades Potter, mas não haviam endereços. Como chegamos até elas? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Por coordenadas, Harry. Ao longo dos séculos os bruxos e trouxas mapearam a Terra e temos uma classificação. Lembra-se das aulas de Geografia? — Perguntou Serafina sorrindo.

— Oh! Latitude e Longitude, a rosa dos ventos, os graus e tudo o mais. Entendi. — Harry se sentiu bobo por não ter pensado nisso antes. — Bem, vocês podem visitar e ver se está tudo certo com todas as casas, eu quero muito visitar Hallanon e a Mansão dos meus avós nas férias de inverno e agora também gostaria de conhecer The Stronghold. E falando sobre cuidar das propriedades, como faremos isso agora que não utilizaremos mais os elfos doméstico, Sr. Falc?

— Eu tenho um amigo, Hélio Jonas que tem uma empresa que cuida da manutenção das propriedades das famílias antigas. Ele atende famílias que não tem elfos, claro, e é muito confiável. — Disse Sr. Falc sorrindo.

— Jonas? Ele é parente do Prof. Jonas? — Harry estava surpreso.

— Exato. Hélio é o irmão mais velho de Hector, todos fomos para Hogwarts juntos, mas seu professor é alguns anos mais jovem. Os Jonas são donos da Madeireira Mágica que você tem 25%, Harry, mas Hélio decidiu trabalhar por conta própria e abriu sua própria empresa com a esposa. Ela faz a limpeza e ele o trabalho de carpintaria e manutenção que a casa possa necessitar. Eles também verificam se as pedras alas estão precisando de manutenção de um quebrador de maldições, algo que elfos domésticos não podem ou sabem fazer, assim, a primeira coisa que faremos é verificar se as proteções mágicas de cada propriedade estão em total funcionamento. — Explicou Falc e Harry acenou com um suspiro, era incrível quantas coisas ele não sabia.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, cuidaremos de tudo isso enquanto você estiver em Hogwarts. — Disse Sirius apertando seu ombro carinhosamente.

— E também não se preocupe como tudo o que você não sabe, Harry, pois tem muito tempo para aprender, as crianças de 12 anos puros-sangues não sabem todas essas coisas. — Serafina disse comum sorriso suave, Harry sorriu de volta e acenou.

— Tenho algumas notícias sobre o livro, "Harry, O Aventureiro". — Disse Falc e Harry o encarou ansioso. — Pesquisei e destrinchei o contrato, felizmente, não há nada nele que nos impeça de cancelar a autorização dada por Dumbledore do uso do seu nome.

— Sim! — Harry comemorou animado.

— Isso não significa que podemos fazer com que os livros já escritos e publicados sejam retirados das livrarias como você quer. — Explicou Sr. Falc e o sorriso do Harry morreu. — Apenas, a partir do momento que cancelarmos o contrato com a editora, ela não poderá publicar uma única linha que envolva Harry, O Aventureiro.

— Isso é melhor que nada, Harry, seria pedir demais que os livros já nas livrarias ou comprados por crianças fossem queimados como você gostaria. —Serafina bagunçou seus cabelos para consolá-lo.

— Suponho que sim. — Harry suspirou e pensou na melhor maneira de agir, por fim disse com determinação. — Cancele o contrato, Sr. Falc, imediatamente, deixe claro que os livros não poderão continuar a serem publicados ou os processaremos, nem mesmo uma versão com outro nome ou o mesmo, mas sem a frase "Baseado na vida de Harry Potter". A série, Harry, O Aventureiro, a partir de hoje, está morta.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry e Sirius saíram para andar com a motocicleta voadora, não foram longe ou por muito tempo, Terry, Ayana e Adam também queriam um passeio. Ainda assim, a emoção de voar sentado no sidecar foi imensa, enquanto conversavam, Harry se lembrou de sua visão, quando andou com seu pai e Sirius no jardim do Chalé Iolanthe ainda bebê.

— Sirius? Você me ensinará a pilotar no próximo verão? — Harry gritou entusiasmado dentro do capacete.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e acelerou, antes de diminuir e responder.

— Como se Serafina permitisse isso. — Ao ver seu rosto mal-humorado e olhos verdes implorando, acrescentou. — Você sabe que não posso decidir isso por mim mesmo, certo? Terei que discutir com os Boots e sua tia também está na equação, agora.

Harry acenou lembrando-se da discussão que ouviu entre eles semanas atrás, logo depois do seu acidente. Isso quer dizer que não poderia fazer nada se todos os 4 não concordassem com isso? Ótimo. Sua vida prometia ser bem chata se dependesse da Sra. Serafina e tia Petúnia.

— Você tem certeza que não podemos ser vistos, Sirius? — Harry decidiu mudar assunto e que o melhor era ouvir seu padrinho explicando os inúmeros feitiços que possibilitavam a moto voar e ainda ser invisível, ele já ouvira tudo antes enquanto arrumavam a moto, mas era um assunto que muito lhe interessava.

Depois que seus irmãos tiveram a sua vez de voarem, a família jantou, Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora incluídos, foi mais um momento de despedida e Harry se sentiu nostálgico a noite toda. Estava ansioso para voltar a Hogwarts, mas agora que tinha uma situação familiar tão incrível, uma parte dele gostaria de não ir para um colégio interno, de repente, dezembro parecia muito distante.

Pela manhã, Adam veio buscá-lo para os quatro se deitarem na cama de Terry, se aconchegarem e se despedirem.

— Passamos o verão todo juntos, dezembro chegará antes que percebamos e vocês dois estarão ocupados com a escola trouxa, fazendo amigos. Aposto que até esquecerão de escrever para seus irmãos chatos. — Disse Terry e fez cosquinha em Adam que riu divertido.

Sra. Serafina os encontrou dormindo mais tarde e apressou em enviá-los para se arrumarem. Harry tinha tudo pronto, apenas colocou sua roupa de viagem já separada, uma camiseta azul com uma imagem da Banda U2, um jeans preto rasgado, botas de couro preto de cano médio. Em sua mochila tinha o livro sobre transformação animagus de Aaron Mason, "Animagus: O encontro dos espíritos", que ele estava ansioso para ler, e seu uniforme para vestir quando chegasse a Hogwarts. Sentindo-se pronto, se despediu de seu quarto e do Chalé antes de partirem de carro para a estação.

Eles viajaram de trem até King' Cross e chegaram com 20 minutos de antecedência, ainda assim, a estação nove e meia estava abarrotada de pessoas e fumaça branca que os impedia de ver muito a frente. Harry se despediu de todos com grandes abraços, inclusive o Sr. Falc, que pareceu emocionado, pois era o primeiro abraço que trocavam. O abraço em Sirius demorou um pouco mais enquanto sussurravam um para o outro.

— Eu te amo, Harry, mais que tudo. Cuide-se e mantenha-se seguro, ok?

— Eu vou, prometo, mas você também tem que ficar seguro, Sirius. Use seu cérebro e não seja um tolo Gryffindor. — Zombou Harry com uma piscadela.

— Ei! — Protestou Sirius antes de apertá-lo outra vez. — Eu prometo.

— Eu te amo, Sirius.

Quando se despediu da Sra. Serafina, timidamente, lhe fez um pedido.

— Eu... se a senhora não quiser tudo bem, mas queria saber que a senhora poderia ficar atenta a minha tia. — Harry engoliu em seco e a olhou, seus grandes olhos verdes ansiosos. — Ela está se sentindo perdida, solitária e as vezes percebo que se culpa por tudo e, então, fica magoada com as ações do meu tio. Ela tem sido forte, mas tenho receio...

— Harry, não precisava nem pedir. É claro que visitarei Petúnia e os convidarei para fins de semana no Chalé, prometo apoiá-la, assim, não se preocupe. — Disse Sra. Serafina sincera.

Harry apenas suspirou aliviado e a abraçou mais uma vez, lhe dizendo um abafado:

— Obrigado. Nunca poderei lhe dizer o suficiente o quão grato eu sou.

— Não precisa. Eu sei. — Disse ela lhe dando um último beijo antes de deixá-lo ir.

Harry e Terry se acomodaram com suas mochilas na cabine em que se conheceram, trocando um sorriso ao perceberem que fazia um ano desde aquele dia.

— Acho que foi minha mãe quem me guiou, para o amigo certo, o melhor. — Disse Harry e Terry sorriu ainda mais.

— Bem, então, tenho que agradecer a sua mãe porque eu também recebi o melhor amigo e um irmão.

 **NA: Rapidamente, eu sei que alguns de vocês acham os negócios e personagens novos chatos e cansativos, mas espero que tenham paciência e entendam que era importante apresentar as mudanças que ocorrerão no Beco nos próximos meses. Não farei isso com frequência e pretendo me concentrar mais nos problemas do diário a partir de agora. Apenas no festival teremos mais detalhes. Para aqueles, como eu, que gostam e estavam ansiosos em conhecer os negócios da GER e quiserem me ajudar, faltam 20 lojas! 20! Eu não sei mais que negócios pensar e nem pensei nestes todos sozinha. Aceito sugestão e agradeço. Por favor, revisem e me digam o que gostaram ou não, isso me ajuda muito. Até a próxima, Tania**


	46. Inesperadamente mais difícil

Capítulo 45

Ginny Weasley caminhou com sua família pela estação King' Cross como fazia todo dia 1º de setembro desde que podia se lembrar, mas hoje seus passos estavam sem a energia e excitação que era esperado. Ela sabia que era bobagem, afinal, o que mais poderia ser? Ginny queria ir para Hogwarts desde que viu Bill, seu irmão favorito, ir a muitos anos atrás, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma certa apreensão e, quanto mais perto o dia de embarcar chegava, maior a apreensão ficava. Quer dizer, Ginny estava longe de ser insegura ou medrosa, às vezes, ficava um pouco envergonhada e detestava surpresa, o que era compreensível. Quem em sã consciência gostaria de surpresas? Imagine, uma visita inesperada e a pessoa te pega de pijama, isso seria muito além de constrangedor.

Assim, Ginny não entendia porque nos últimos dias vinha se sentido não insegura e medrosa...

— Querida, tudo bem? — Sr. Weasley perguntou ao ver a filha ficar para traz do grupo grande e ruivo que compunham sua família.

Ginny encarou o sorriso amoroso e olhos bondosos do seu pai, abriu a boca para explicar como se sentia estranha e confusa, mas sem encontrar as palavras, hesitou.

"Ginny, está tudo bem, é normal ter medo de algo novo e desconhecido. " — Disse ele, se ajoelhando a sua frente.

— Tem certeza? Por que não me lembro de já me sentir assim antes, é tão estranho, papai, eu estava tão animada e agora parece que... — Ela hesitou tentando encontrar as palavras, como lhe explicava que parecia ter um peso sobre os ombros que a sufocava ou que tudo em que conseguia pensar era como tudo daria errado, sabia que daria, ela perderia o trem ou seria uma aluna horrível, talvez não fizesse amigos e todos a odiariam. Pior, Harry a odiaria.

— Arthur! Vamos ou eles perderão o trem. — Disse a Sra. Weasley alguns metros à frente.

— Oh! Estamos sempre atrasados. Ginny, confie que tudo dará certo, baby, o que você sente é esperado. — Disse seu pai apressadamente e a guiou pela barreira.

As despedidas foram apressadas como sempre e logo Ginny se viu no corredor do trem já em movimento, sozinha. Ron entrou no compartimento com os amigos e quando ela tentou entrar fechou a porta na sua cara.

— Vá ficar com os primeiros anos. — Disse ele distraidamente.

Ginny decidiu encontrar um primeiro ano em particular, sabia que Luna estaria por aqui em algum lugar e elas não se viram durante todo o verão. Caminhando mais para o fundo do trem, sentiu o desanimo se infiltrar em sua mente, talvez Luna não estivesse por esse lado ou não quisesse encontrá-la, talvez não a quisesse mais como amiga ou nem estava indo para Hogwarts...

Ela parou bruscamente, que pensamento tolo! Claro que Luna ia para Hogwarts! E é claro que queria ser sua amiga, Luna era a menina mais doce, as duas eram bem diferentes, mais ainda boas amigas quando cresciam. Concentre-se, Ginny! Pare com esses pensamentos estúpidos e sem sentido! Decidida, ela caminhou mais um pouco quando uma menina de vestes novas e bonitas, cabelos longos saiu de um compartimento a sua frente.

— Se fosse você nem pensava em entrar aí. — Disse ela bruscamente enquanto arrastava seu malão pelo corredor na direção a que Ginny viera. — Tem uma menina bem louca aí dentro, não sabia que Hogwarts aceitava esse tipo de gente. Espero que esquisitice não pegue. Eca.

Seu tom era esnobe e mesquinho, Ginny não gostou dela nem um pouco e não se preocupou em responder seu comentário. Olhando pelo vidro da porta do compartimento, sorriu ao ver quem procurava e abriu a porta.

— Luna! — Exclamou Ginny feliz e gostando menos ainda da outra garota. Como alguém podia não gostar da Luna? Sua amiga de infância era excêntrica e diferente, mas ainda muito legal e com um grande coração. — Eu estava te procurando.

— Olá, Ginny, você me encontrou. — Disse Luna com um sorriso distraído. — Porque você estava me procurando?

— Para sentarmos juntas no trem enquanto estamos indo para Hogwarts. — Disse Ginny como se fosse óbvio, depois mais tímida e duvidosa, acrescentou. — Você não se importa que me sente com você, não é?

— Porque me importaria? — Luna a encarou com seus olhos sonhadores. — Você parece diferente.

— Oh! Mamãe insistiu em cortar meu cabelo mais curto. — Disse Ginny e com esforço ergueu seu malão. — Ufa! Você poderia ter me dado uma ajudinha.

— Você não me pediu. Não é seu cabelo, é outra coisa, como se você não fosse você. — Luna moveu a cabeça de lado como se a examinando e Ginny riu.

— Eu sou eu, Luna. E que bom que te encontrei, pelo menos tenho um amigo em Hogwarts. — Disse Ginny e depois sentiu a excitação envolvê-la. — Luna! Estamos indo para Hogwarts!

— Eu já sei disso, foi por isso que peguei esse trem. Você tinha se esquecido? — Perguntou Luna e Ginny riu deliciada, sua amiga sempre a animava.

— É claro que não me esqueci. Apenas estou tão animada, empolgada e.… um pouco receosa, por isso me sinto feliz de ter você indo comigo esse ano, seria horrível se tivéssemos em anos diferentes. — Disse Ginny tentando afastar os pensamentos negativos.

— Porque? — Luna perguntou curiosa.

— Ora, porque aí não teríamos nenhum amigo quando chegássemos lá. — Disse Ginny e encarou a amiga que tinha sua expressão sonhadora de costume, percebeu antes mesmo dela perguntar que se expressara da maneira errada.

— Nós teremos amigos quando chegarmos lá? Eu não sabia disso. Quem é seu amigo e quem é o meu? — Ela perguntou e Ginny sorriu levemente, aprendera a muitos anos que com Luna tinha que ser direta e clara.

— Não, quis dizer que teremos uma a outra, por isso não estaremos sozinhas, porque somos amigas. Certo? — Ginny perguntou sentindo a própria insegurança voltar.

— Certo que não estaremos sozinhas ou certo que somos amigas? — Luna questionou e Ginny sufocou a impaciência, pois a pergunta era mais que justa, o jeito que sua amiga pensava sempre a fazia perceber o quanto Luna era inteligente.

— As duas coisas.

— Bem, claro que somos amigas, mas, sobre se não estaremos sozinhas em Hogwarts, eu não posso te dizer porque não sou uma vidente, sabe. — Disse Luna mais seriamente.

— Sim, eu sei, mas... Oh, deixa para lá, você está certa, Luna. De qualquer forma, é muito bom estar com você agora e espero que na escola possamos estar juntas também. Quem sabe, até na mesa casa. — Disse Ginny animada.

— Isso é importante? Não morávamos na mesma casa e ainda éramos amigas antes. — Constatou Luna inteligentemente. — Ou não éramos?

— Claro que éramos... quer dizer, somos amigas, mesmo que crescêssemos em casas diferentes. Sim, você está certa, Luna, estarmos em casa diferentes em Hogwarts não muda nada e será como quando minha mãe me levava a sua casa ou sua mãe te trazia... — Ginny estava tagarelando, mas viu os olhos da amiga se entristecerem e parou sentindo-se culpada. — Desculpa, não quis...

— Não é sua culpa que me sinta triste quando penso em minha mãe, Ginny. — Disse ela simplesmente.

Ginny concordou e suspirou se sentindo boba, esse era um assunto tão delicado e ela nunca sabia o que dizer, mas Luna sempre sabia.

— Bem, se estivermos em casa diferentes irei visitá-la e você pode me visitar também quando quiser. — Disse Ginny decidida. — Diga-me como foi sua viagem com seu pai? Onde vocês estiveram mesmo?

— Dinamarca...

Enquanto o trem prosseguia para o norte as duas compartilharam o que fizeram durante o verão. Luna, sua viagem com o pai e Ginny contou sobre os gêmeos serem amigos de Harry Potter, irem a sua festa de aniversário e como ela quase não pôde ir para Hogwarts. Quando a senhora do carrinho de lanches passou as duas recusaram e Ginny pegou seus sanduíches preparados por sua mãe.

— Hum... ela fez salada de ovos e batatas como eu gosto. — Disse Ginny com água na boca e olhando para amiga, não a viu tirar nem um lanche da mochila. — Seu pai não lhe fez um lanche, Luna?

— Não, papai estava distraído com suas descobertas em Arhus, ele tem certeza que as espécies de penas que encontramos é de um Thunderbird e que foi ele que provocou as chuvas fora de época na região. — Disse ela sorrindo sonhadora. — Teria sido incrível ver um.

— Sim, seria mesmo, eles são tão raros. Aqui, você pode ficar com um dos meus sanduíches. — Disse Ginny lhe entregando o lanche.

— Obrigada, Ginevra. — Disse Luna calmamente.

— Ei! Não me chame assim ou te tiro minha oferta. — Brincou Ginny com expressão mal-humorada.

— Você ainda não gosta do seu nome, Ginny? — Luna engoliu a mordida do saboroso lanche antes de perguntar.

— Não e nunca gostarei. E sim, isso me faz uma vidente, Luna, no meu futuro tem muita diversão, magia e eu ainda odeio meu nome. — Disse Ginny com olhar malicioso.

Isso fez Luna soltar seu grito de risada característico e contagiante, que fez Ginny rir e logo as duas estava segurando seus lados de tanto rir.

Um pouco mais tarde a porta se abriu e Ron apareceu, parecendo aliviado.

— Oi... até que enfim te achei. Escute, mamãe me mandou sanduíche de carne enlatada de novo, ela sempre se esquece que eu não gosto. Troca com um dos seus? — Disse Ron, apressadamente jogando o sanduíche sobre o banco ao seu lado. — Do que é o seu?

— Os meus eram de salada de batata e ovo, mas já se foram, eu dividi com a Luna e não tenho mais. — Explicou Ginny dando de ombros.

— Oh... — Ele ficou desapontado e olhou para Luna pela primeira vez. — Oi, Luna, você não trouxe lanches?

— Olá, Ron, eu não trouxe lanches ou, então, a Ginny não compartilharia seu almoço comigo. — Luna apontou o óbvio.

— Que pena, salada de batata não é bacon, mas é melhor que isso. — Disse ele pegando o sanduíche de volta. — Você poderia ter guardado um pedaço para mim, Ginny.

— Bem, e você poderia ter acordado mais cedo e descido para ajudar a mãe a fazer os almoços de nós 5 como eu fiz e, aí então, você a lembraria que não gosta de carne enlatada e pediria o de bacon. — Ginny apontou, sarcástica.

Ron apenas se avermelhou de irritação e saiu do compartimento batendo a porta.

— Que idiota. — Sussurrou ela e olhou para a amiga com medo que estivesse magoada, mas sua expressão era sonhadora como sempre.

— Acho que essa é outra previsão segura que podemos fazer e que não mudará no futuro, Ginny. — Disse Luna sorrindo e com os olhos azuis brilhando. — O estômago do Ron.

Isso, claro, as levaram a outro ataque de risos. Foi maravilhoso, pensou Ginny, ter um amigo e estar indo para Hogwarts. Não havia nenhum motivo para sentir medo ou ter dúvidas, tudo daria certo.

Não muito tempo depois a porta voltou a se abrir e uma moça alta, de cabelos castanhos encaracolados e óculos, as encarou sorridente.

— Olá, meu nome é Penélope Clearwater, sou uma monitora do 6º ano, Ravenclaw. Estou me apresentando para todos os primeiros anos e me colocando à disposição, caso precisem de qualquer coisa. — Disse ela simpaticamente. — Estamos também realizando uma pequena reunião no compartimento dos monitores com os novos alunos nascidos trouxas e mestiços para lhes dar algumas informações sobre a escola, as casas e o mundo mágico.

— Oh! Nós somos puro-sangue, quer dizer, não somos puristas, mas... — Ginny gaguejou e ficou irritada consigo mesmo, a moça riu dela e ela corou.

— Eu entendi. Como vocês se chamam? — Perguntou gentilmente, talvez não estivesse rindo dela, pensou Ginny, mais aliviada.

— Eu sou Luna Lovegood. — Disse Luna suavemente.

— Eu sou Ginny Weasley.

— Ah! Eu devia ter te reconhecido, você é a irmã mais nova do Percy, ele me disse que começaria este ano. — Seu sorriso cresceu e ficou mais caloroso, Ginny acenou tentando não fazer uma careta, ela sempre era a irmã mais nova de alguém. — Bem, tenho que ir para a reunião, esse é um dos últimos compartimentos. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa não hesitem em me dizer, meninas.

Depois que ficaram sozinhas, Ginny sentiu seu sorriso morrer e as inseguranças voltarem.

— Você não gostou da monitora Penélope. — Disse Luna, como sempre sincera e perceptiva.

— Oh, não, Luna, não é isso. Ela pareceu tão gentil e simpática, apenas tive a sensação que ela estava rindo de mim quando eu gaguejei e corei feito boba. — Ginny viu a expressão de confusão no rosto da amiga e suspirou. — Luna?

— Ginny? — Perguntou ela de volta.

— Luna...

— Ginny... Estamos jogando um jogo novo? — Perguntou a amiga seriamente.

— Não, é que eu queria te perguntar em que casa você gostaria de entrar. — Perguntou ela hesitante.

— Ravenclaw. — Disse Luna, simplesmente.

— Porque? — Ginny perguntou direta.

— Porque é a casa dos meus pais, eles sempre me falaram como é incrível e mamãe…— Luna hesitou e seus olhos sonhadores ficaram tristes outra vez. — Mamãe me dizia que eu nasci uma Ravenclaw, um espirito sem limites, acho que a deixaria orgulhosa se fosse para a sua antiga casa.

Ginny acenou sentindo o estômago se embrulhar, pois não tinha como argumentar com essa resposta tão doce. Como podia dizer, depois disso, como se sentia confusa? Como podia explicar como uma parte dela sentia uma vontade imensa de não ir para a casa Gryffindor, justamente, porque era a casa dos pais e irmãos? Pareceria tão tola e egoísta, pior, Luna pensaria que ela não queria mais ser uma Weasley, assim como Fred, e que não valorizava tudo o que sua família fez para que estivesse em Hogwarts. Suspirando, olhou pela janela, o dia estava chegando ao fim e em breve estariam na escola, de repente, Ginny se sentiu sufocada outra vez e estremeceu de frio. Pegando o agasalho, o vestiu e colocou a mão no bolso para aquecê-las sentindo o diário que estava ali, ela o esquecera quando partiram mais cedo e tiveram que voltar para buscá-lo, assim não pode guardá-lo em seu malão. Tom entendera suas dúvidas e dissera que não havia nada errado em querer ser diferente e melhor que a própria família. Ginny explicara que não queria ser melhor, apenas ela mesma e, que não tinha certeza se quem era, queria ser uma Gryffindor. Na casa dos leões seria apenas mais uma Weasley, seguindo a tradição e o esperado, mas em outra casa poderia ser ela mesma, Ginny e... Não, não podia pensar assim, era errado, seu pais e irmãos ficariam desapontados, sabia disso. Além do mais, sem os irmãos estaria sozinha e talvez não conseguisse ser uma grande bruxa, iria falhar tudo e ser péssima, sabia que sim. Estremeceu outra vez sentindo o frio aumentar, devia ser porque a Escócia fazia mais frio, pensou, encolhendo os ombros tentando se aquecer. Porque sentia um peso tão grande como se fosse sufocá-la? Isso era o medo? Ela nunca sentira tanto medo antes, devia ser isso, não estava acostumada, logo passaria e esse sentimento estranho iria embora.

Pensou outra vez em não ir para Gryffindor, qual seria a outra opção? Ravenclaw era a sua favorita, estaria com Luna e era a casa do Harry... Grrr, já podia até ver seus irmãos zombando dela, os gêmeos diriam que ela não era mais uma Weasley e Ron que ela estava perseguindo Harry Potter. Bem, o que importava o que eles pensavam, afinal, nenhum deles se preocuparam em vir vê-la durante toda a viagem de trem. Ron, apenas veio atrás de comida e os gêmeos desapareceram de perto dela antes que o trem deixasse a estação completamente. E Percy, sempre tão perfeito e monitor, nem mesmo a procurou para ver se estava bem, apenas sua amiga apareceu e ainda por cima riu dela... Não, Penélope não riu dela, que pensamento bobo, a garota foi tão gentil, foi ela que estragou tudo gaguejando e corando feito uma estúpida. Porque tinha que ser assim? Ela nunca conseguiria ser uma grande bruxa, nunca faria amigos, ia ser um fracasso, sabia que ia. E se não fosse para a Gryffindor seus pais a odiariam...

* * *

Enquanto Ginny tentava sem sucesso afastar os pensamentos negativos e sombrios, Harry tentava ter uma viagem de trem tranquila, mas também fracassava. Quando o trem partiu Neville e Hermione já estavam com Harry e Terry no compartimento do ano anterior e eles compartilharam um momento de nostalgia e diversão lembrando de um menino perseguindo um sapo, uma menina nervosa e faladeira, um Harry ingênuo que depois de uma conversa esclarecedora descobriu o mundo das perguntas. E Terry compartilhou seu espanto em encontrar Harry Potter vestido com trapos.

— Harry, eu não tive a oportunidade, todos queriam falar com você no coquetel, mas queria lhe dizer que o que você está fazendo com a GER é incrível. — Quem falou foi Neville, estranhamente sério e sem a timidez habitual.

— Neville, obrigado, mas você sabe que não fiz nada sozinho. Vocês me ajudaram e Penny, isso sem falar no Sr. Falc, Edgar e os funcionários...

— Eu sei, algo tão grande assim não se faz sozinho, Harry, eu sei, mas é você quem está realizando tudo isso. Com o dinheiro e o nome da sua família, além do fato da ideia ser toda sua, você está se empenhando para ajudar pessoas, estranhos, quando poderia apenas viver sua vida e ninguém cobraria nada mais além do que você já fez. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— O que eu fiz? Merlin... — Harry parou olhando pela janela para a periferia de alguma cidade. — Vocês sabem a verdade, sabem que não fui eu quem destruiu Voldemort, foi minha mãe e seu amor. E todo o dinheiro que tenho vem da inteligência dos meus avós e antepassados, sou apenas um privilegiado por poder honrar seus nomes e legados. Tenho uma vida emprestada...

— Harry... — Terry sussurrou em protesto.

— É a verdade. Quando Voldemort me escolheu, eu estava condenado, mas a magia e o amor da minha mãe e do meu pai me emprestaram mais alguns anos. E talvez sejam mais 100 ou 20, não sabemos, porque Voldemort voltará e lutaremos...

— E você sobreviverá! — Afirmou Hermione com convicção e emoção.

— Talvez ou talvez não, mas, enquanto estiver aqui, farei valer a pena cada respiração, por meus pais, pelos Potters, por vocês, todos a quem amo e por mim mesmo. Deixarei meu próprio legado e se um dia não puder continuar, vocês o farão por mim e farão valer a pena todos que se foram. — Harry disse os encarando nos olhos e esperando não estar colocando peso demais sobre seus ombros. — A verdade é que, eu preciso da GER tanto quanto o mundo mágico precisa dela.

Os três acenaram solenemente entendendo e Harry ficou aliviado, sabia que podia contar com os três e tinha muitas outras pessoas boas realizando grandes coisas. Se chegasse o momento em que não pudesse continuar, nada seria paralisado, seu testamento assegurava isso.

— Queria dizer também que quero ajudar. — Neville continuou mais tímido agora. — Eu disse a minha avó que quero aprender mais sobre o negócio da família, o que a surpreendeu, mas pensei que poderia, com a sua ajuda, desenvolver ideias para aumentar a produção e termos mais empregos e tal.

— Isso é muito legal, Nev. Você nunca comentou sobre o negócio da sua família. O que vocês fazem exatamente? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, nunca falei porque não sabia nada sobre o assunto, mas a minha família tem uma Ferraria que faz diversos objetos com todos os metais que existem. Você sabe, armas, armaduras, portões, maçaneta, candelabro e tudo que você puder imaginar que é feito com algum metal. — Contou Neville.

— Hum..., no mundo trouxa é chamado de serralheria, mas faz sentido ainda ser chamado de Ferraria no mundo mágico. Imagino que ferreiros trabalhem na fábrica. — Considerou Hermione curiosa.

— Sim, temos alguns ferreiros, desenhistas e o local é chamado oficina, é um trabalho bem artesanal e delicado, a sua maior parte feita por encomendas. Minha família fundou a Ferraria Longbottom a séculos e comprávamos os metais dos goblins que trabalham na área de extração, fundição e preparação desses metais. — Explicou Neville lembrando-se de tudo o que lera sobre isso. — Iniciamos esse negócio porque era impossível para o bruxo comum comprar qualquer coisa feita pelos goblins por causa dos preços. Espadas, facas, joias, armaduras, talheres ou qualquer outra coisa feita por eles é caríssima.

— Porque? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— O goblins, assim como os elfos, têm sua própria magia, Harry e eles mantêm os seus conhecimentos da magia em extremo segredo. Assim como um bruxo jamais ensinou a magia feita com varinhas aos goblins, eles tão pouco compartilham conosco os seus conhecimentos. — Terry contou suavemente.

— Não podemos culpá-los, principalmente, depois do que a Srta. Fiona nos contou. — Disse Hermione chateada.

Todos acenaram, mas Harry ainda não entendeu completamente.

— Ok, mas o que isso tem a ver com os metais e a Ferraria da sua família, Neville? — Questionou ele.

— Porque os goblins extraem os metais das cavernas e minas pelo mundo todo, esse é um trabalho importante e pesado, a Metalurgia Mágica. Os bruxos tentaram se envolver, mas não tinham conhecimento para tornar a extração barata para o produto final, isso sem falar dos acidentes mágicos que ocorriam. — Neville contou. — Mas, além disso, graças a essa magia especial os goblins trabalham o metal de uma maneira que os bruxos jamais puderam alcançar. Suas peças, armas, espadas são belíssimas e muito mais poderosas do que qualquer peça feita por um bruxo.

— Poderosas? Como uma espada pode ser mais poderosa que outra. — Hermione perguntou surpresa.

— Porque é feita com magia e seja qual for a magia que os goblins usam tornam suas peças mais duráveis, na verdade, elas são impossíveis de serem destruídas, além de absorverem tudo o que as fortalece. — Informou Terry e ao ver suas expressões confusas, continuou. — Quer dizer que o seu metal ao ter contato com uma substância, um veneno, uma poção mortal não precisa ser limpa, o metal absorve e fica ainda mais poderoso. Você passa a ter uma espada ou faca...

— Envenenada. — Harry continuou de olhos arregalados. — Uau, isso é incrível.

— Sim, seus metais fazem as joias mais lindas, o ouro, a prata, nunca perdem o brilho, não precisam ser limpos ou polidos. Talheres, taças, pratos e outras peças são, incrivelmente, duráveis e caríssimos. — Disse Terry.

— Como os pratos e talheres de ouro de Hogwarts!? — Exclamou Hermione e quando eles acenaram, acrescentou. — Isso quer dizer que eles existem desde a fundação de Hogwarts!? Como essa informação não está em Hogwarts, Uma História?

— Talvez não acharam o tema interessante ou não queriam promover os goblins, lembre-se que as primeiras edições podem até ter alguns fatos que o Ministério tirou nas edições mais recentes. — Terry deu de ombros, era impossível saber.

— Bem, antigamente e até hoje, todas essas peças feitas por goblins eram acessíveis apenas para os puros-sangues muito ricos. — Continuou Neville tendo a atenção deles outra vez. — Um dos meus antepassados decidiu abrir uma Ferraria e fazer todas essas peças da maneira bruxa mesmo e torná-las mais baratas, assim todo mundo poderia ter uma espada, facas, talheres e assim por diante.

— Ele foi muito inteligente, pois percebeu que tinha um mercado e investiu de maneira a alcançar a maior parte das pessoas do mundo mágico, afinal os ricos não são a maioria. — Disse Harry em tom de elogio e Neville sorriu orgulhoso.

— A fortuna da minha família vem de séculos de trabalho duro na Ferraria, outros começaram e fecharam, outros migraram para joias, armas ou outros negócios, mas nós persistimos e o nosso lugar é o único que produz qualquer tipo de peça feita com metais. Além dos goblins, é claro.

— E como vocês conseguem o metal? — Questionou Hermione.

— Temos um acordo com os goblins a séculos, eles nos vendem os metais que precisamos, são inferiores, claro, mas ainda bons o suficiente. — Disse Neville dando de ombros.

— Inferiores? Como os metais podem ser inferiores? — Harry estava confuso.

— Pela forma como são trabalhados, Harry. Já estabelecemos que os goblins tem uma magia especial para extrair metal das minas que os bruxos não têm. Eles também tratam e fundem esse metal com encantos até que ele alcance a liga necessária para serem usados na fabricação de... uma espada, por exemplo. A próxima etapa é a forja da espada, onde mais magias são usadas, para fortalecer o metal, assim ele fica mais resistente, durável e fácil de absorver magia e runas. — Neville explicou. — Os metais vendidos para nós estão prontos para serem usados, mas são os mais simples e sem magia possíveis, nossos artesãos usam a nossa magia para forjar a espada e ela será uma boa espada, mas não se compara a espada que os goblins fazem. Isso vale para qualquer item de metal, mas, em compensação, nossos produtos são baratos e os deles muito caros.

— Sim, uma joia, espada ou faca feita por um goblin, além de tudo o que já falamos, podem ser encantados mais facilmente e as runas podem ser eternas sem precisarem recarregar. — Explicou Terry. — Imagine os nossos caldeirões no ano passado, a Prof.ª Babbling disse que teríamos que recarregar as magias das runas, em um caldeirão feito por goblins isso dificilmente seria necessário.

— E, um caldeirão feito por goblins, jamais derreteria e isso seria incrível dado o meu histórico, ainda que custasse uma fortuna. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Você só derreteu dois caldeirões, Neville e pensando no tipo de professor que temos e os Slytherins nos atormentando, é surpreendente o quão bem fomos. — Defendeu Hermione com o cenho franzido ao pensar nessas aulas de novo.

— Sim, espero que estejamos com os Ravenclaws este ano, ainda que, neste caso, tenho pena dos Hufflepuffs. — Disse Neville suavemente. — Então, Harry, você acredita que poderia haver uma maneira de aumentarmos as vagas de empregos lá na Ferraria?

— Eu preciso pesquisar mais sobre o assunto primeiro, nunca tinha ouvido nada sobre tudo isso antes, mas de cara me incomoda três coisas. — Disse Harry pensativo, pegou uma caneta e um caderno de couro vermelho igual à que seus pais usavam. Tinha decidido escrever suas ideias, pesquisas, perguntas e projetos. — Primeiro, "Pesquisa". — Escreveu ele na folha onde em cima escreveu "Ferraria Longbottom". — Eu entendo que os goblins têm suas próprias magias, desconfiem dos bruxos e por isso as mantêm secretas, mas esses fatos nos mostram que existem magias a serem descobertas para fazer um trabalho melhor, mesmo que nunca se alcance o nível deles. Então, quais pesquisas estão sendo feitas nesta área? Nos últimos séculos houve uma melhora ou os ferreiros fazem as peças exatamente como fizeram a 1000 anos? — Harry questionou e anotou. — Segundo, porque não existe mais divulgação e acesso? Você disse que sua família aceita encomenda, mas para um mestiço ou nascido trouxa como Hermione e eu, onde encomendamos exatamente? Como quem? E como, se nunca ouvimos falar sobre isso? E somos dois alunos que leem muito e seus amigos, imagine os outros. Aposto que se perguntarmos para um nascido trouxa do 7º ano, ele não saberá nada sobre sua empresa familiar ou mesmo que ela exista. — Harry viu seu amigo empalidecer levemente e arregalar os olhos. — Terceiro, vocês são uma família puro-sangue, então, porque não têm uma loja no Beco Diagonal? Você me disse que trabalha por encomenda, isso quer dizer que não vende seus produtos para outras lojas revenderem? Se como você nos explicou, Neville, a Ferraria da sua família produz todos os tipos de peças de metal, isso significa um grande mercado. Vocês poderiam vender para lojas como a Designer & Home, Pet & Love, Artem Pretiosum e essas são as mais óbvias, aposto que, se olharmos com atenção as outras novas lojas descobriremos que eles têm o potencial para comprarem itens e revenderem ou usarem na decoração e assim por diante. Mas, novamente, para atingir um público maior o ideal seria uma grande loja no Beco Diagonal com diversos e bonitos produtos expostos porque, muitas vezes, as pessoas precisam ver para saberem que querem e precisam de algo. Encomendas especializadas seria apenas um diferencial, assim como será na Zonam, Tools e Gardens e a própria Designer & Home.

Quando terminou, Neville e os outros ficaram em silencio chocados, enquanto Harry fazia mais anotações, mais e mais, era óbvio que ele estava cheio de ideias.

— Pensei que disse que tinha que pesquisar mais sobre o assunto. — Disse Terry divertido.

— Hum... só estava pensando como a Srtas. Linda e Savita adorariam a loja do Neville, elas poderiam decorar as casas e jardins com as peças criadas pelos seus artesãos, mesmo o Srs. Ian e Mac construiriam e projetariam casas com trabalhos de serralheria artísticas incríveis. — Disse Harry distraidamente.

— Minha loja? — Neville disse em tom estrangulado.

— Sim. Se você realmente quer fazer isso, Neville, pode escrever ao seu administrador e sua avó, posso colocar o Sr. Edgar em contato com eles e talvez consigamos que a loja seja inaugurada junto com as outras no dia do Festival. — Disse Harry sorrindo empolgado. — Sr. Edgar acredita que depois do evento em dezembro, restarão poucos imóveis e eles serão disputados ferozmente.

— Isso seria incrível, Harry, preciso escrever a minha avó primeiro, mas, como eu explico tudo isso sem revelar que você é o dono da GER? Meu administrador é o Corner e...

Mas ele se interrompeu quando a porta se abriu e Michael Corner apareceu hesitante e com o rosto corado de constrangimento. Ele se afastou para o lado e Anthony, Lisa, Morag, Mandy e Padma entram, pedindo licença educadamente, e se sentando nos bancos ao lado deles.

— Desculpe nossa invasão brusca, Harry. — Disse Padma muito séria e contrita. — Mas, Corner pediu nossa presença como testemunhas para realizar os pedidos de desculpas a honra da Família Potter.

— Sim e espero que seja sincero ou nossa invasão rude seria mais um peso sobre seus ombros, Corner. — Disse Morag com frieza.

— Tudo bem. — Harry falou suavemente, ainda que toda sua postura de antes se alterara, ao em vez de um garoto relaxando e conversando com os amigos, agora o herdeiro Potter se mostrava. E pé, ombros e queixo erguidos, encarou Corner nos olhos que retribuiu, nervosamente, mas para seu mérito não desviou o olhar. — Sente-se.

Corner foi o único até o momento que ainda não se sentara e ao receber permissão acenou, educadamente, e se sentou à frente do Harry exatamente como no início de janeiro. Harry se sentou também e continuou a olhá-lo, esperando.

— Quero pedir desculpas por desonrar sua família, seu nome, seus antepassados e sua magia com minhas acusações tolas e infantis. Os Potters são uma família antiga e nobre que merece todo o respeito de seus pares e jamais, nem por um instante, deveria ter questionado sua honra ou lançado levianamente acusações sobre sua pessoa ou sobre seu nome. — Corner disse tudo o olhando nos olhos, parecia ter sido ensaiado, mais ainda sincero. — Se puderes me perdoar e esquecer, gostaria de oferecer minha amizade e dos meus a família Potter. Se, porventura, minhas sinceras palavras não forem o suficiente para quitar a minha ofensa eu lhe ofereço, em nome dos Corner, uma dívida mágica.

Harry não mostrou nada em seu rosto, apesar de se sentir surpreso, lhe parecia algo estremo oferecer uma dívida mágica por causa de uma discussão tola entre garotos, mas supôs que a demora em corrigir a ofensa também pesava ou, o Sr. Carson Corner estava desesperado para entrar em suas boas graças.

— Nenhuma dívida é necessária. — Disse Harry com firmeza e a tensão mágica do ar se desfez. — Eu aceito seu pedido de desculpas e para mim a ofensa está quitada, no entanto, a amizade da Família Corner manterei em suspenso até que me prove que seu oferecimento é sincero e sem interesses próprios.

Corner o olhou um pouco confuso e Harry percebeu que não lhe ocorreu que o discurso que seu pai o fez decorar tinha muitos benefícios para sua própria família.

— Eu agradeço por sua generosa atitude. Testemunhas? — Disse ele olhando em volta para os colegas.

— Para mim as desculpas são satisfatórias e testemunho a quitação da ofensa. — Disse Padma formalmente.

— Para mim as desculpas são satisfatórias e testemunho a quitação da ofensa. — Disse Morag e assim todos repetiram, Hermione, Mandy e Anthony um pouco mais hesitantes.

Depois que todos terminaram a tensão se dissolveu de vez e Michael suspirou e fechou os olhos, claramente, aliviado.

— Obrigada, Harry. — Disse Michael humilde e sincero.

— Imagino que seu pai não ficou muito feliz com você neste verão, Michael. — Apontou Harry com sutil ironia.

— Você não faz ideia. — Michael olhou em volta levemente envergonhado. — Meu pai quase me bateu ou enfeitiçou de tão zangado, então, quando parou de gritar me sentou e passei horas e horas o verão todo lendo e aprendendo sobre como ser um bruxo, um Corner e respeitar minha família e as outras famílias antigas.

— Você pediu por isso, Corner, nem pense que ficaremos com pena de você. — Disse Terry e era óbvio que ainda não gostava do garoto.

— Sim, eu sei e lamento muito, acreditem. Obrigada por se disporem a vir aqui, pessoal. — Disse ele, logo em seguida se despediu e saiu.

Anthony e Lisa ficaram um pouco mais antes de seguir, mas as meninas ficaram um bom tempo conversando com eles. Harry pode relaxar e falar de nada importante por 2 horas, música, filmes, shopping, compras ou qualquer coisa que fizeram no verão. Eles tinham ido patinar no Hyde Park, ao cinema e ver a nova peça dos pais de Mandy e o programa, que tinha incluído Morag, fora um grande sucesso. Padma ficou com inveja, pois na época estava na Índia visitando familiares. Quando elas foram embora tinham rido muito e o clima era muito bom, mas, assim que ficaram sozinhos, Terry o encarou mais sério.

— Você foi muito bem ao perceber a jogada de Corner. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Mais do Corner pai, não acho que Michael percebeu alguma coisa. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Eu não entendi, quer dizer percebi que algo estava acontecendo quando você recusou a amizade, mas não entendo porque isso é importante. — Disse Hermione confusa.

— Por que em termos de importância, riqueza e poder os Potters estão séculos a frente dos Corners. Eles podem ser uma família antiga, mas não tão antiga ou respeitada como os Potters. — Disse Neville seriamente. — Quem mais tinha a ganhar com esse pequeno discurso decorado, eram os Corners.

Ao ver a amiga confusa, Harry acrescentou:

— Carson Corner se arriscou ao oferecer uma dívida mágica, mas, provavelmente, deduziu que eu não iria por esse caminho. Seria algo extremo e ele é esperto o suficiente para arriscar, talvez pense que eu seja ingênuo e que não faria algo tão drástico assim. — Explicou Harry e sorriu ironicamente. — Então, ele vai na direção oposta e junto ao seu pedido de desculpas oferece, humildemente, a amizade de sua família para com a minha, mas de nós dois, quem mais tem a ganhar é a família Corner.

— Entendi. Ele achou que você não perceberia e decidiu tirar proveito da situação em benefício próprio. Isso não invalidaria a quitação da ofensa? — Perguntou ela curiosa.

— Em teoria, sim, mas eu percebi que Michael não entendeu a jogada do pai e quem me devia desculpas era ele e elas foram sinceras e pelas ofensas corretas. — Harry disse e pegando o livro de animagus da bolsa para ler, encerrou. — Para mim isso basta.

Seus amigos acenaram e também pegaram livros ou cadernos para anotações. Pouco depois a senhora do lanche passou, eles fizeram uma pausa para almoçar e conversaram mais um pouco sobre a loja do Neville.

— Eu não sei, Neville, acredito que você poderia dizer a verdade sem muitos detalhes. Hum... diga que você soube que meu administrador e tutor decidiram investir nesta nova empresa, a GER e, que ao explicar os projetos e ideias que eles estão realizando, você pensou que seria algo que a Ferraria da sua família poderia fazer também. — Harry disse comendo seu sanduíche de frango e cenoura com queijo branco. — Você pode questionar o que o administrador e gerente têm feito para que a oficina cresça e aumente os lucros. Sei que mudar de administrador não é uma opção, mas não há porque o Sr. Edgar não trabalhar com o sr. Corner.

— Eu confesso que não tenho certeza se quero trabalhar com o Sr. Corner. — Disse Neville com uma careta. — Eu poderia fazer como você e assinar um contrato com o Sr. Boot e cancelar o contrato que tenho com o pai do Michael.

— Mas, não é sua avó que teria que fazer isso? Quer dizer, Harry é o único Potter e pôde passar por cima de seu tutor, Dumbledore, mas o seu caso não é diferente? — Hermione questionou curiosa.

— É praticamente o mesmo, meus pais foram declarados incapacitados e seus testamentos abertos depois do que aconteceu. E minha avó é minha tutora legal, além de guardiã, assim como o diretor era o tutor do Harry. — Explicou Neville.

— Mas, ela não seria a herdeira? Pelo menos de parte da herança? — Agora Hermione franziu o cenho e até o Harry se sentia perdido.

— Não, porque meu avô era vivo, assim o testamento dos meus pais só lidou com seus bens pessoais. Quando meu avô morreu, o seu testamento me fez o herdeiro da fortuna Longbottom, pulando meu pai, obviamente, e minha avó não recebe nada além de uma casa e renda substancial até sua morte. — Neville explicou e ao ver a confusão, continuou. — Minha avó não é uma Longbottom e é mulher, essas duas coisas a exclui de ser herdeira.

— O que!? — O grito escandalizado de Hermione poderia tê-los deixados surdos.

— Eu ouvi sobre isso, minha avó Euphemia também não pode herdar a fortuna dos O'Hallahans por ser mulher. — Disse Harry com uma careta.

— Eu não sei se entendo. — Hermione falou com voz fria e cruzou os braços.

— Hermione, não é diferente de como era com as famílias nobres inglesas trouxas no passado, as mulheres não podem ser herdeiras da fortuna, nome ou títulos. — Terry explicou exasperado. — Nem todas as famílias são patriarcais, os Bones, por exemplo, a chefe da família é Madame Bones, mesmo que ela tenha um sobrinho, o pai da Susan. Existem outras que mesmo se houverem irmãs mais velhas o herdeiro primário é o filho homem mais jovem, como no caso da avó do Harry. No caso do Neville também existe o patriarcado, ou seja, mesmo se ele tivesse uma irmã mais velha, ainda seria o herdeiro, mas também existe uma questão mágica.

— Sim, como minha avó não é uma Longbottom, ela não poderia herdar, magicamente, o título de chefe da minha família, vovó pode apenas ser minha tutora e guardião até que eu possa assumir quando chegar a maioridade. Assim, minha situação é igual ao do Harry. — Disse Neville.

Hermione encarou Harry com olhar intenso e este sorriu divertidamente.

— O que?

— Como está configurado a sua família? — Ela perguntou com voz dura.

— Não no sistema patriarcal, graças a Merlin. Se, eu tivesse uma irmã mais velha, ela seria a herdeira e chefe da família. Além disso, não temos o hábito de entregar a herança para apenas o herdeiro primário, desde Linfred, tudo é dividido igualmente entre todos os filhos. — Harry disse com orgulho. — Ainda que isso nunca diminuiu a fortuna do chefe da família porque, nós Potters, somos ensinados a trabalhar e fazer nossa própria fortuna. Por fim, se eu tivesse uma avó ou minha mãe, ela não poderia ser a chefe da família, magicamente, mas, legalmente e moralmente, seria vista assim até minha maioridade.

— Porque não magicamente? — Hermione pareceu aliviada com suas palavras e como sempre tinha mais perguntas.

— Porque se ela fosse a chefe magicamente e o Harry falecesse sem herdeiros e, então, ela se casasse e tivesse mais filhos, isso os faria os herdeiros Potters, mesmo sem sangue e magia dos Potters. Assim, a magia não permite que um chefe de família seja alguém que não é um legítimo herdeiro de sangue e magia, isso inclui crianças adotadas. — Explicou Terry e Harry, aliviado, se escondeu atrás do seu livro quando viu a amiga se preparar para mais perguntas.

Terry foi poupado logo em seguida com a chegada de mais uma visitante. Penny os cumprimentou alegremente e depois de se sentar, olhou para Hermione.

—Terminei minhas rondas. Vamos? — Disse sorridente.

— Oh! Sim, com certeza. Você conseguiu um espaço para fazermos isso? — Perguntou Hermione excitada e Harry não entendeu do que falavam.

— Sim, vamos usar o compartimento dos monitores, ele tem espaço suficiente e já organizei tudo com os monitores-chefes, assim só temos que convidá-los. — Disse Penny.

— Convidar quem? — Harry perguntou confuso.

Hermione o olhou hesitante e depois meio culpada.

— Os nascidos trouxas novos, Harry. Nós ficamos de encontrar uma maneira de informá-los sobre a verdade do mundo mágico. Lembra-se?

— Oh... Eu me esqueci. — Harry disse envergonhado e bateu a mão na testa exasperado.

— Nós percebemos, Harry e depois também percebemos o quanto você tem andado ocupado e sobrecarregado. A verdade é que não tem como você pensar e fazer tudo e estávamos errados em esperar por você para tomar todas as iniciativas, fazer planos e tomar decisões. — Disse Hermione com um sorriso suave.

— Sim, por isso conversamos e decidimos assumir essa parte, Harry, e você pode descansar e relaxar um pouco. Somos mais do que capazes e não é certo ficarmos sentados e deixar que você resolva tudo. — Disse Terry e olhando para Penny acrescentou. — Conversamos com a Penny na quinta-feira e ela se ofereceu para nos ajudar.

— Sim, como monitora posso me apresentar e convidá-los para uma reunião de apresentação das regras da escola e sobre a cultura do mundo mágico sem chamar atenções indesejadas. — Disse Penny e Harry acenou, lhe parecia uma ótima ideia.

— Porque não fazer depois, lá na escola? Podemos convidá-los para o Covil e explicar tudo como fizemos no ano passado. — Disse Harry curioso.

— Pensamos nisso, mas a questão não é só esse ano, Harry e sim os próximos e os anos que virão quando não estivermos mais aqui. — Disse Hermione inteligentemente. — Precisamos que isso que faremos hoje se torne uma tradição, assim além de Terry, Penny e eu, convidamos o Justin e a Mandy, nascidos trouxas representando cada casa e no próximo ano faremos isso de novo, até estarmos no 7º ano.

— Esperamos, claro, que com o tempo a reunião seja uma tradição de introduzir os nascidos trouxas na cultura da sociedade mágica com informações mais positivas ou, pelo menos, com boas notícias sobre a evolução pela qual lutamos. — Disse Penny com um sorriso esperançoso.

— Entendo e acho uma boa ideia, mas para os próximos anos o ideal é um aluno de cada ano, uma espécie de representante ou embaixador. Podem ser de casas diferentes, claro, mas se forem muitos para a reunião, três de cada ano, quando estivermos em nosso último ano, seriam 18 alunos. Isso iria assustá-los e sobrecarregá-los, no mínimo. — Apontou Harry, pensativamente.

— Claro! Harry, você está certo, no ano que vem teremos apenas um do nosso ano, Penny que estará no 7º e um do 2º que será alguém que conheceremos hoje. — Hermione pegou seu bloco de notas para escrever. — Eu devia ter pensado nisso...

— Está tudo bem, Hermione, pare de se torturar sem razão, você teria pensado nisso muito em breve, tenho certeza. Vocês tiveram uma ótima ideia, agradeço por tomarem a iniciativa e se preocuparem comigo, mas isso não quer dizer que não posso pensar e ter ideias. — Harry disse sorrindo, antes que ela pudesse se sentir mal. — Todos nós estamos nisso juntos e vocês me ajudaram muitas vezes com ideias para os meus projetos.

— Eu concordo com o Harry, o que estamos tentando fazer é enorme e todos podemos colaborar, com ideias e na prática. E, falando nisso, devemos nos apressar, acredito que todos já devem terem lanchado até agora e assim não atrapalharemos ninguém. — Disse Penny sensata e em seguida os três deixaram o compartimento, onde ficaram apenas Neville e Harry, que suspirou e disse:

— Ainda não acredito que esqueci algo tão importante, apesar de me sentir aliviado que posso estar fora de uma reunião por uma vez. — Disse Harry e suspirou cansadamente. — Estou exausto de tantas reuniões e decisões, prometi a Sirius e a Sra. Serafina que ia me concentrar apenas na escola e deixar que eles cuidem de tudo para mim. Sei que parece bobo, mas será bom poder ser apenas um estudante normal por um tempo... — Harry se interrompeu ao ver a expressão envergonhada de Neville. — Não! Neville, eu não quis dizer isso assim...

— Eu sei, Harry, mas a Hermione está certa, estamos todos sentados esperando que você tenha as ideias e aja por nós. Não é justo te sobrecarregar quando você já passou o verão todo lidando com sua herança e todos esses novos e incríveis negócios. E em cima disso tudo você teve problemas com Dumbledore e seu tio, enquanto nós tivemos um verão tranquilo, sem obrigações ou preocupações. — Neville disse parecendo ainda envergonhado.

— Neville, isso não está certo porque todas essas coisas tinham que ser feitas por mim, essas reuniões e decisões não poderiam ser divididas. E, como eu disse antes, vocês sempre me ajudaram, com suas amizades, apoio, conversas e ideias. — Harry falou sincero. — Eu não me importo em te ajudar com os seus negócios e, injusto seria, se lhe virasse as costas agora.

— Eu aprecio a sua ajuda, mas, a verdade é que, o que você disse apenas corrobora o que eu disse. — Neville falou o encarando nos olhos. — Eu não posso dividir as minhas reponsabilidades e decisões, pois, assim como você cuidou da sua herança, quem tem que cuidar da minha sou eu. Olhe para nossa conversa de mais cedo, em meia hora e poucos fatos, você encontrou três questões importantes e óbvias que não me ocorreram porque, ao em vez de pensar e analisar, decidi deixar que você fizesse isso por mim. Eu aprecio toda a ideia que você tiver, mas quem tem que pesquisar e estudar mais sobre o assunto, descobrir o melhor a se fazer para a Ferraria crescer e administrar a fortuna Longbottom não é você, Harry. Eu sou o último Longbottom e mesmo que essa seja uma grande responsabilidade, também é uma grande honra e estive fazendo um trabalho pobre até agora.

Neville falou com determinação e Harry acenou, suspirando e entendendo o que o amigo dizia. Era tudo muito difícil porque, por um lado, eles eram muito jovens e inexperientes para tantas responsabilidades, mas, por outro, serem os herdeiros de suas famílias era uma grande honra. O ideal seria terem pessoas em quem confiassem completamente para cuidarem de tudo enquanto aproveitavam suas infâncias, para serem apenas estudantes em Hogwarts cuja maior preocupação é com notas e amizades, mas nenhum dos dois tinham isso. Neville tinha a avó e Harry seu padrinho e os Boots, mas no fundo, lá no fundo os dois sabiam que a verdadeira e completa confiança só poderia ser entregue as duas pessoas mais importantes no mundo de uma criança.

— Eles fazem falta, não é? — Sussurrou Harry, devolvendo o olhar do amigo com um sorriso compreensivo.

Neville suspirou e seus olhos se encheram de tristeza antes de responder, também em um sussurro:

— Todos os dias.

Eles ficaram em silencio por um tempo pensativos e sofrendo juntos em total entendimento, até que Harry decidiu que precisavam seguir em frente. Era isso que tinham que fazer, a dor e saudades jamais desapareceriam e haveriam momentos em que seriam quase insuportáveis, mas não podiam se perder na tristeza.

— Vamos fazer um acordo, eu te ajudo até que você esteja mais inteirado sobre tudo, principalmente, a parte administrativa e comercial que tive a oportunidade de aprender neste verão. E você me ajuda com o jardim que construirei em homenagem aos meus pais, assim ninguém sobrecarrega ninguém. Justo? — Disse Harry e sorriu ao ver os olhos do amigo brilharem de ávido interesse.

— Você disse, jardim?

Até que Hermione e Terry voltassem, eles conversaram sobre o Jardim da Lily, as ideias do Harry e quais flores, árvores e plantas poderiam e deveriam serem escolhidas para compor o projeto. Mas quando os amigos entraram e se sentaram sorridentes, eles se interromperam e os encaram curiosos.

— Então? — Harry questionou.

— A reunião foi brilhante, Harry! — Exclamou Hermione animada. — Temos 11 novos alunos nascidos trouxas e 7 mestiços.

— Eles foram muito abertos e mostraram interesse, fizeram um monte de perguntas e... — Disse Terry espelhando o entusiasmo da amiga.

— Todos prometeram escrever aos pais e retomar seus estudos trouxas, além de parecerem compreender porque... — Acrescentou Hermione.

— Temos que ser discretos e não sair falando sobre isso nos corredores, além disso, os incentivamos a se unirem e fazerem amizades com outras casas e... — Terry retomou e não pareceu perceber o olhar divertido que Neville e Harry trocaram.

— Com as crianças puros-sangues, apenas para serem cuidadosas com as puristas que podem estar em qualquer casa, mas, que em sua maioria estarão na Slytherin. — Encerrou Hermione parecendo orgulhosa. — Acredito que fomos bem, mas a presença da Penny, uma monitora, ajudou muito, por isso teremos que pensar em convidar alguém para nos ajudar quando ela se formar.

— Estaremos no 4º ano e, com certeza, seremos amigos de algum monitor ou monitora do 5º ano. — Apontou Harry positivo. — Parabéns vocês dois e, mais uma vez, obrigado por me darem uma folga.

— Obrigada, Harry. — Disse Hermione feliz com o elogio.

— Sim, mas não se acostume, irmão, não vou te aliviar toda a vez, essas reuniões todas e mudar o mundo mágico é muito cansativo para o meu gosto. — Disse Terry divertido e um segundo depois os 4 gargalharam.

Não tinham terminado de rir quando a porta se abriu e Malfoy e seus gremlins se mostraram, o que, claro, os deixou sérios na hora.

— Rindo de suas vidas patéticas? Deveriam aproveitar enquanto podem, talvez não estejam vivos por muito tempo. — Zombou Malfoy e o clima se tornou tenso na hora.

— Isso é uma ameaça, Draco? — Perguntou Harry esperando que o loiro azedo deixasse cair alguma pista dos planos do pai.

— Eu não preciso ameaçar seres inferiores, vocês serem quem são, por si só, já é uma ameaça. — Disse ele com um brilho triunfante nos olhos azuis.

Harry tentou disfarçar a tensão que suas palavras lhe causavam e viu a expressão sombria dos amigos.

— Estamos enigmáticos hoje, foi por isso que veio nos visitar em nosso compartimento mais uma vez? Para falar misteriosamente e exibir o seu deboche? — Harry perguntou com sarcasmo. — Não estamos interessados, Draco, assim, porque não se retira e nos poupe da sua presença mais do que desagradável.

— Eu acho que é o cabelo. — Disse Hermione folheando o novo livro de transfiguração que já lera pelo menos duas vezes.

— O que? — Neville não entendeu.

— O Harry e o Terry apostaram porque a obsessão do Malfoy pelo Harry, eu aposto que é por causa do cabelo. — Disse ela ainda sem olhar para cima.

— Ah, bem, considerando tudo, acredito que dever ser o complexo masoquista, tem pessoas que realmente gostam de sofrer. — Disse Neville entrando no jogo e agindo como se Malfoy não estivesse presente.

— Eu tenho outra teoria, acredito que pode ser apenas a pura inveja. — Disse Harry solenemente sarcástico. — Quer dizer, eu sou bonito, riquíssimo, tenho grandes amigos, imagino que deve ser muito doloroso para ele se olhar no espelho, principalmente com os dois trolls o seguindo por toda parte.

— Você acha que eles o seguem no banho também... — Terry questionou com falso assombro, mas Draco já estava purpuro de raiva e o interrompeu.

— Calem a boca! Como se eu tivesse inveja de um mestiço que tem outro mestiço como amigo, além de um aborto e uma sangue ruim... — Foi a coisa errada a dizer, pois, rapidamente, os três meninos se levantaram para defender a amiga de um jeito não tão Ravenclaw.

Terry chegou primeiro e colocou a ponta da varinha em seu pescoço, sob o queixo, enquanto a tensão entre eles se duplicava.

— Olha a boca, seu moleque nojento, aprendi a não muito tempo uma maneira de espalhar o seu cérebro atrofiado por todo esse trem. — Disse Terry com frieza.

— E eu não sou um aborto, seria um prazer te mostrar. — Disse Neville com voz afiada e, lentamente, levou sua varinha e apontou-a para o pênis de Draco que já paralisado por Terry engoliu em seco e ficou pálido.

— Façam alguma coisa, seus idiotas...

— Rá, rá, nem pensem nisso. — Disse Harry apontando sua varinha para os dois idiotas, que hesitaram. — Ninguém aqui lançará o primeiro feitiço ou dará o primeiro soco, mesmo que fazer isso nos desse um grande prazer, pois você, Draco, não vale a pena os problemas e arrependimentos que teremos depois. — Harry encarou Draco nos olhos com extrema frieza. — Eu lhe disse para pensar e repensar antes de vir me procurar com suas provocações outra vez, lhe disse para pensar bem nas consequências, Draco. Você não passa de um garotinho mimado que acha que pode vir aqui, zombar e ofender sem receber o mesmo de volta e, então, apela para ofensas que estão fora dos limites. Você entende isso? Seu cérebro atrofiado compreende que existem limites? — Harry ergueu a voz e falou com veemência. — Bom, se entende vou lhe dar o meu limite, preste atenção. Se você voltar a usar essa palavra na minha frente e ofender minha amiga, eu não vou matá-lo ou torturá-lo e, muito menos, deixar meus amigos fazerem isso, pois isso ultrapassaria os meus limites. Sabe o que não ultrapassaria os meus limites, Draco? — Harry falou suavemente quando ergueu sua adaga e passou a ponta suavemente pelo seu lábio o suficiente para um pequeníssimo risco, o que fez Draco gemer apavorado e arregalar os olhos. — Cortar sua língua não está além dos meus limites e ainda tem o benefício de nunca mais ter que ouvir sua voz ou suas palavras estúpidas. Você quer testar meus limites, Draco?

Ele moveu a cabeça de um lado ao outro e deu um passo para traz no corredor e, ao perceber que ninguém, na verdade, o impedia de se mover, caminhou corredor abaixo seguido de perto por seus gremlins. Terry fechou a porta e ignorou o olhar de alguns alunos que saíram para o corredor para ver o que era a discussão. Os três se sentaram e Harry guardou sua adaga no coldre de couro de dragão em sua perna.

— Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso, poderão ter problemas por causa desse tolo aguado. — Disse Hermione exasperada. — E, Harry, desde quando você tem uma faca?

— É uma adaga e, desde que fui ao meu cofre e a peguei, JJ fez um coldre para mim e é apenas mais uma forma de defesa, Hermione, que você sabe que posso precisar. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— E devíamos fazer o que fizemos, não gosto de violência, mesmo ameaças, mas não permitirei que esse descerebrado loiro continue por aí dizendo essas palavras horríveis. Podemos não mudar o que ele pensa, mas com certeza podemos educá-lo a manter a boca fechada. — Disse Terry com rosto sombrio, não combinava nada com ele que estava sempre sorridente. — Não se esqueça que minha mãe também é nascida trouxa, Hermione.

Sua amiga os encarou parecendo meio exasperada e meio orgulhosa, por fim suspirou e acenou.

— Ok, eu entendo e vocês têm boas intenções, mas temos que pensar em uma estratégia diferente. Ameaças e violências não são as respostas, pois podem se voltar contra nós e, Harry, sua decisão de carregar uma adaga é justa e inteligente, mas exibi-la não. — Disse ela inteligentemente. — Se Draco der queixa, o diretor poderia tomá-la de você.

— Ele que tente. — Harry falou mal-humorado. — Ok, talvez tenha sido uma decisão estúpida e prometo que minha intenção não é me tornar um louco que ameaça todo mundo com facas. Merlin... — Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos cansado. — Nem chegamos e as coisas já estão saindo do controle, quero apenas um pouco de tranquilidade e me concentrar em estudar, mas temos que nos preocupar com o que esse loiro azedo e seu pai estão tramando.

— O que vocês acham que ele quis dizer, sabe, sobre ser quem somos já é uma ameaça as nossas vidas? — Neville também se mostrou preocupado.

— Poderia ser qualquer coisa. — Disse Hermione sombria.

— Não é qualquer coisa, são nossos status. — Disse Terry bagunçando os cabelos.

— Também tive essa sensação, pensei que poderia ser, bem, eu ser quem sou e vocês serem meus amigos, mas... — Harry encarou os amigos tenso. — Tenho a impressão que os nascidos trouxas, mestiços e abortos então em perigo esse ano em Hogwarts.

Antes que pudessem falar mais a porta se abriu e Harry olhou irritado para o novo visitante que acabou por ser um garoto ruivo muito alto, de óculos e postura pomposa. O crachá de monitor, além dos cabelos o fez ser identificado muito facilmente.

— Boa tarde. Eu sou Percy Weasley, monitor do 6º ano da Gryffindor e fui informado que houve uma briga neste compartimento. — Disse ele pomposa e rigidamente, depois olhou para o corredor e apontou para o Malfoy que tinha uma expressão vingativa e presunçosa. — Sr. Malfoy disse que foi ameaçado por uma faca pelo senhor, Sr. Potter.

Harry olhou para os amigos que devolveram com olhares sombrios, mas ele lhes deu uma piscadela marota.

— Lamento que Malfoy foi incomodar lhe com mentiras, monitor Weasley, garanto que não estou portando uma faca. — Era verdade, afinal, ele tinha uma adaga.

— Ele está mentindo! Ele me ameaçou e até cortou meu lábio com ela. Veja! — Draco protestou indignado.

— Draco, Draco, nem sei o que pensar desses seus delírios. Sinceramente, começo a temer por sua sanidade, perseguidores no mundo trouxa são tratados por um psiquiatra, que é um médico que cuida de pessoas instáveis ou com doenças mentais. — Disse Harry suavemente e mostrando preocupação.

— Sim, infelizmente, Percy, perseguidores se mostram instáveis e delirantes como o Draco, eles criam uma obsessão pelo alvo do seu afeto e tentam de todas as formas serem notados. Primeiro, eles tentam ser amigos e se recusados se tornam agressivos, podem até atacar os amigos da sua obsessão...

— Cale a boca, sua sangue ruim! — Exclamou Draco para Hermione que estava, em seu tom mais inteligente, explicando o que era um perseguidor.

— Está vendo? — Hermione suspirou com pena e preocupação. — A próxima fase é tentar prejudicar o objeto da sua obsessão, além de tentar afastar os antigos amigos...

— Eu não estou obcecado por Harry Potter! — Gritou Draco furioso e com o rosto vermelho de raiva e vergonha. — Ele tentou me esfaquear, tem que ser expulso!

— Merlin... Hermione, Terry, vocês me avisaram que o interesse do Draco por meu cabelo e meus olhos não eram normais, desculpe não os ouvir. — Harry disse tristemente.

— Eu também não quis acreditar. — Neville falou suavemente. — Quer dizer, é muito constrangedor a maneira que ele o segue por toda a parte, mas pensei que era só um cara querendo ser amigo, sabe. Não é como se ele tivesse muitos amigos.

— Eu tenho muitos amigos! E, se ofereci ao Potter para ser meu amigo, é porque ele estaria muito melhor comigo do que com vocês três imbecis. — Disse Draco em fúria.

— Draco, por favor, você deve procurar ajuda, isso não é normal, eu já lhe disse muitas vezes que não podemos ser amigos e agora ainda está inventando mentiras e tomando o tempo do monitor Weasley. Ele tem mais o que fazer do que se ocupar com sua estranha obsessão por mim e meu cabelo. — Disse Harry com um olhar de pena.

— E pelos olhos verdes. — Acrescentou Terry.

— Eu realmente tenho mais o que fazer e pretendo relatar isso, Sr. Malfoy e se o ver perseguindo o Sr. Potter outra vez o senhor estará em grandes problemas. Me siga, começaremos com 20 pontos deduzidos da Slytherin e 1 semana de deten... — E a voz se perdeu enquanto Percy Weasley levava um Draco emudecido, felizmente, de pura fúria.

Depois que a porta se fechou os quatro se olharam por alguns segundos e então gargalharam, descontroladamente, eles perderam a noção do tempo enquanto seguravam seus estômagos, deitavam no banco, caiam dele e riam sem parar. Lágrimas escorriam por seus rostos, eles repetiram o que disseram, falavam da expressão de Draco e riam de novo e de novo. Estavam mais calmos e com apenas alguns risinhos, enxugaram as lágrimas dos rostos vermelhos quando Neville perguntou:

— Eu só não entendi uma coisa. O que exatamente é um perseguidor? — Ele parecia sincero em sua confusão, mas, ainda assim, isso apenas fez os outros três começarem a gargalhar outra vez. — O que? Sério, você inventou isso, Harry, ou realmente eles existem? — Mas, claramente, nenhum dos três tinha condições de lhe responder.

Quando o trem, finalmente, parou na estação em Hogsmeade, Harry se sentia exausto de tanto rir e otimista de que, apesar dos Malfoys, aquele seria um bom ano. Infelizmente, essa percepção diminuiu consideravelmente quando chegaram as carruagens e se depararam com os bonitos e estranhamente assustadores cavalos esqueléticos puxando-as. Harry parou, absolutamente confuso e Hermione bateu em suas costas.

— O que? Porque parou... Oh! — Disse ela ao ver os cavalos que Harry estava olhando. — Eles colocaram cavalos para puxar as carruagens! Qual será a espécie? Parecem tão diferentes dos cavalos normais.

— Não são cavalos. — Disse Terry com olhos arregalados e voz sufocada.

— Do que estão falando? — Neville os olhou, confusamente. — Eles sempre puxaram as carruagens quando as usamos no ano passado.

— O que!? Isso é impossível, Nev, as carruagens se moviam com magia, não havia nada as puxando. — Afirmou Hermione categoricamente.

— Olha, eu não sei do estão brincando, mas lhes garanto que os cavalos ou sei lá o nome estavam bem aí quando andamos de carruagem. — Disse Neville convicto, mas, ao ver as expressões confusas e chocadas dos três, franziu o rosto. — Vocês não os viram no ano passado?

— Eu não os vi. — Disse Harry e se aproximando acariciou sua pele que parecia com couro preto macio sobre ossos sem carne. — Mas os vejo agora...

— Porque vimos a morte. — Disse Terry ainda chocado e estranhamente pálido. — Merlin, acho que vou vomitar. — Depois que falou isso se abaixou e fez exatamente isso.

Hermione passou a mão por suas costas, suavemente, enquanto ele colocava para fora todo o almoço e doces que comera no trem, Harry e Neville os cercaram para afastar olhares curiosos. Quando ele terminou, Neville e Hermione o ajudaram a entrar na carruagem e Harry os seguiu, tirou uma garrafa de suco da mochila e lhe entregou. Terry bebeu avidamente para tirar o gosto amargo de bile da boca e suspirou ao ver suas expressões curiosas e preocupadas.

— Estou bem. Acredito que foi o choque, eu... bem durante o verão eu aceitei o que aconteceu com Quirrell, o que vi, mas foi só agora e aqui que pareceu ficar maior... Desculpem, vocês não sabem do que estou falando. — Terry respirou fundo e se desviou de seus olhos confusos para o encarar a noite pela janela da carruagem que se movia lentamente. — Não são cavalos, são testrálios, um animal que alguns consideram agourentos porque apenas aqueles que viram alguém morrer podem vê-los.

Houve um silencio estranho e sombrio quando todos entenderam.

— Mas, não o vimos quando fomos embora no fim do ano letivo... — Considerou Hermione confusa e o rosto pálido.

— Porque... pelo que eu li, é preciso que você chegue a um entendimento e aceitação do que viu, algo consciente. Se você tiver em choque ou negação, bem, não acontece e acredito que nós três tivemos tempo de superar o choque e aceitar que vimos um homem ser morto...

— Por mim. — Disse Harry com um gosto amargo na boca. — Sinto muito, pessoal, ter feito isso com vocês.

— Harry! — Hermione exclamou indignada.

— Não fale bobagens ou te enviarei para ir viver na Gryffindor! — Disse Terry irritado, seu rosto até tinha mais cor.

— Ei! — Hermione virou seu protesto para ele.

— Harry, você não fez nada conosco. — Continuou Terry. — Quem matou Quirrell foi Voldemort e suas escolhas estupidas, provavelmente, foi esse entendimento que todos precisávamos.

— Faz sentido, Quirrell já estava morto, sua cabeça explodir foi apenas o ato final e acredito que o mesmo aconteceu comigo. — Disse Neville. — Meu avô ficou muito doente, por muito tempo, no fim esteve em coma por meses, então, um dia, eu o estava visitando e o ouvi dar seu último suspiro. Demorei um segundo para entender o que o silencio significava e ainda mais para aceitar que tinha visto ele morrer, mas quando vim para Hogwarts esse entendimento já tinha me alcançado. — Suas palavras suaves tocaram a todos e Hermione apertou sua mão, enquanto Harry bateu em seu ombro. — Assim como minha presença não foi responsável pela morte do meu avô, você não foi pela morte do Quirrell, os dois estavam morrendo e, infelizmente, nós presenciamos isso e agora podemos ver testrálios. Fim da história.

Todos acenaram concordando e Harry ficou aliviado por eles não o culparem ou se ressentirem, mas desejou fortemente que eles não tivessem visto o que viram, preferiria que eles nunca pudessem ver o que puxava as carruagens.

Eles foram um dos últimos a subirem a escadaria e quando entraram no saguão e se viraram para o Grande Salão se depararam com Snape e Draco, vindo na direção deles.

— Potter! Vou tê-lo expulso, se não preso por isso. — Disse Snape em tom zangado e amargo de sempre.

— Me ter expulso pelo que, senhor? — Harry o olhou confusamente.

— Você não poderá mentir agora, Potter. Prof. Snape não é estúpido como aquele Weasel. — Disse Draco triunfante.

— Isso quer dizer que você o acha estúpido como outra pessoa? Quem? — Disse Harry com falsa curiosidade.

— Potter! Você me seguirá agora mesmo até ao escritório do diretor, farei com que ele chame os aurores para prendê-lo por ameaçar um dos meus alunos. — Disse Snape com voz possessa.

— Não, não irei a lugar nenhum com o senhor. Se me der licença, eu não quero perder a classificação e estou faminto. — Disse Harry e se desviando dos dois tentou ir na direção das portas, mas Snape o segurou pelo braço firmemente.

— Você não vai a lugar nenhum, seu... — Mas o juramento o impediu de ofendê-lo.

— Tire suas mãos de mim. — Harry falou com frieza e puxou o braço que foi solto com relutância. — Se tem alguma reclamação sobre mim, faça ao meu chefe de casa e ao diretor, mas desde já lhe digo que não aceitarei ser perseguido impunimente. Nem pelo senhor, nem pelo loiro azedo ali e se querem começar uma guerra, vamos lá, comecem. Estou curioso para ver vocês tentarem me vencer. — Harry continuou na direção das portas, seus amigos guardando suas costas, mas, então, ele parou e olhou para Snape, orgulhosamente. — Ah! E antes que diga, sim, sou igualzinho ao meu pai.

Quando entraram no Grande Salão, lindamente iluminado, Harry suspirou, tanto para tentar ter um ano normal.

— Esse foi um blefe perigoso, Harry. — Terry apontou sombrio.

Harry parou e olhou para os amigos, levemente divertido.

— Quem disse que era um blefe? Se eles querem guerra vou fazer com que se arrependam de mexer com um Potter.

* * *

Ginny ouvira dezenas de descrições diferentes sobre Hogwarts de diversas pessoas ao longo de sua vida, assim, comparada a um nascido trouxa nada deveria ser estranho ou assustador para ela. Mas, entre encontrar um gigante, Hagrid, os gêmeos o adoravam; andar por uma trilha escura, segurando a mão da tranquila Luna o tempo todo para ajudá-la, claro; andar em um barco frágil em um lago, assustadoramente, grande e escuro; além de encarar a expressão severa da vice-diretora, Minerva McGonagall, Ginny acabou por entrar no Grande Salão trêmula e pálida.

Tudo parecia muito grande e opressivo, fazendo-a se sentir pequena e ansiosa, assim ela procurou pelos irmãos na mesa Gryffindor em busca de segurança. Percy estava com o peito estufado e pomposamente exibia o crachá de monitor e encarava sua chefe de casa. Ron, tagarelava com dois garotos, Dean, que ela já conhecera e outro de cabelos cor de areia que devia ser Seamus. Os gêmeos a olharam e sorriram, sorrisos idênticos com sinalizações diferentes, George fez um gesto de positivo e Fred uma tesoura para sinalizar o corte da família, pois ela não seria um Weasley se fosse para outra casa. Ginny sentiu o estômago embrulhar com o pensamento e fez uma prece para não vomitar na frente de todo mundo enquanto apertava a mão de Luna com mais força.

— Ginny, você está tentando mostrar como é forte quebrando meus dedos? Como, quando éramos pequena? — Luna sussurrou seriamente olhando preocupada para as mãos unidas. — Por que se for, eu já entendi, não precisa apertar mais.

— Oh! Desculpa, Luna, vou beijar melhor. — Disse Ginny beijando a mão da amiga suavemente e massageando.

— Obrigada, Ginny, seu beijo realmente fez melhor. — Disse Luna enquanto elas esperavam a professora colocar o chapéu no banco que começou a cantar sobre as casas.

Enquanto ele fazia seu importante trabalho, Ginny escutava e olhava para as outras mesas, identificou a Slytherin rapidamente, pois eles eram meio assustadores com suas expressões ranzinzas. A Ravenclaw devia ser a próxima porque ela reconheceu a monitora Penélope e a mesa parecia bem convidativa, todos pareciam tão adultos e inteligentes, pensou Ginny. A seguinte só poderia ser, por exclusão, a Hufflepuff e eles pareciam relaxados, tranquilos e serenos, ela fez uma careta com esse pensamento, não queria tranquilidade, queria aventura e emoção. Assim, a Gryffindor parecia a casa ideal, dava para sentir a energia ansiosa que a casa emanava de onde ela estava, pois enquanto as outras mesas ouviam em silêncio, lá muitos alunos conversavam em sussurros mostrando rebeldia, Ginny sempre fora uma rebelde, gostava da ideia de não fazer o que era esperado dela. Sua mãe estava sempre dizendo que ela era uma bruxa puro-sangue ou uma menina e por isso devia agir assim ou assado, portanto, ser uma aventureira e corajosa Gryffindor era o melhor, mas também era o esperado, pensou confusa, se aventurar na casa dos inteligentes seria se rebelar do que era esperado de um Weasley.

Suspirando e cada vez mais confusa, Ginny ouviu o primeiro nome ser chamado e lamentou não ser a primeira, assim parava de pensar e duvidar, de ir e vir para todas as direções.

— Ackerley, Samuel!

— Gryffindor! — Gritou o chapéu.

Ela voltou a olhar para a mesa Ravenclaw e procurou por Harry Potter, ansiosa para ver como ele era exatamente... "É por isso que você quer ir para aquela casa, por causa de um menino? " Uma voz mordaz sussurrou em sua cabeça. Não, pensou Ginny, desviando o olhar, ela queria conhecê-lo e ser seu amigo, gostava muito dos seus livros e queria ouvir sobre suas aventuras, mas ela não era uma menina boba apaixonada.

— Avery, Killian.

— Slytherin!

Olhando para a mesa Gryffindor viu seus irmãos e se sentiu mais segura, lá, ela os teria e não se sentiria sozinha. "Mas você não queria crescer? Você será a pequena Ginny Weasley para sempre? " A voz sussurrou outra vez e sua carranca aumentou. Ela não era pequena! Ela seria uma grande e poderosa bruxa, estava pronta para isso! "Mas tem medo até de desapontar o papai e a mamãe ao ir para outra casa, isso me parece fraqueza".

— Belby, Marcus.

— Slytherin!

Eu não sou fraca, pensou Ginny furiosa, ela podia fazer isso, poderia ser corajosa e diferente da sua família.

— Bode, Roderick.

— Hufflepuff!

Ela não estaria sozinha, teria a Luna e poderia conhecer Harry Potter.

— Cadwallader, Rhydian

— Hufflepuff!

"Mas, o que acontecerá se Harry a odiar? "

— Creevey, Colin.

— Gryffindor!

"E, Luna, ela é tão estranha, e se ninguém quisesse ser seu amigo porque era amiga dela? "

— Carrow, Flora.

— Slytherin!

O que? De onde veio esse pensamento estupido!? Luna era maravilhosa, Ginny a amava e se ninguém quisesse ser sua amiga por causa dela, eles é que estariam perdendo.

— Carrow, Hestia

— Slytherin!

Luna tinha um grande coração e era muito inteligente, mais do que a própria Ginny, ela teve que admitir.

— Cornfoot, Stephen.

— Ravenclaw!

Oh! E se não fosse inteligente o suficiente para acompanhar os Ravenclaws? E se rissem de sua estupidez?

— Dunbar, Fay.

— Gryffindor!

Estava tão confusa, tão ansiosa e insegura, por causa todos esses pensamentos pessimistas, seu pai disse que era normal, mas não se sentia normal.

— Entwhistle, Kevin.

— Ravenclaw!

Sentia frio, tanto frio, e um peso que parecia que ia sufocá-la, seu estômago estava embrulhado e apesar do frio, estava suando. Não podia vomitar, não podia! Todos iam zombar e rir dela, Harry a odiaria, até Luna riria dela e não ia mais querer ser sua amiga.

— Faraji, Abla.

— Gryffindor!

Olhando para o chapéu, lhe ocorreu que talvez não fosse sua decisão, talvez fosse o chapéu que decidisse a casa em que ela devia estar.

— Fawcett, John.

— Hufflepuff!

Era isso, pensou aliviada, estava sendo boba, não era sua decisão, o chapéu olharia sua mente e decidiria o melhor para ela.

— Harper, Warley.

— Slytherin!

"Covarde", a voz mordaz apontou em sua mente.

— Jacobs, Elliot.

— Hufflepuff!

Ginny fez uma careta, ela não era covarde, só estava confusa e não sabia o que queria.

— Kelly, Evelyn.

— Ravenclaw!

Olhando para a mesa que batia palmas não pode deixar de admirá-los, pareciam tão fortes e adultos, queria ser assim também, além de respeitada e poderosa.

— Kirke, Andrew.

— Gryffindor!

Essa era a mesa que mais gritava e fazia barulho, seria pura diversão e estaria com seus irmãos. Seria quase como estar em casa...

— Li, Sue.

— Ravenclaw!

"Mas você não queria tanto deixar a Toca? "

— Lovegood, Luna.

Sim, mas... Luna! Ela soltou sua mão com relutância se sentindo muito sozinha enquanto a viu caminhar e se sentar no banquinho. Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos e...

— Ravenclaw! — Gritou o chapéu e ela bateu palmas empolgada pela amiga enquanto a mesa escolhida a saudava animadamente.

Luna lhe deu um sorriso sonhador e olhar carinhoso, antes de andar até sua nova casa.

— Merrywhite, Kellah.

— Gryffindor!

Ginny se sentiu além de feliz por sua amiga, pois era a casa que ela queria, onde se sentiria mais próxima a seus pais. Não tinha nada de errado em querer familiaridade, pensou, olhando para os irmãos com carinho.

— Munch, Edward.

— Hufflepuff!

Claro que ela queria deixar sua casa e vir para Hogwarts... "Você até foi rude com a mãe". A voz mordaz falou outra vez e Ginny engasgou chateada, isso não era verdade e sua mãe entendeu.

— Pritchard, Gorgan.

— Slytherin!

"Você será uma filha ruim se não for para a Gryffindor! ". Não! Ela era uma boa filha, eles entenderiam.

— Pucey, Alison.

— Slytherin

"Você será uma covarde se não for para a Ravenclaw! ". Não! Ela era corajosa, forte, podia fazer o que quisesse!

— Quirke, Otto.

— Ravenclaw!

"Você está com medo! " Papai disse que não tem problema, é normal ter medo, pensou, teimosamente.

— Robins, Demelza.

— Gryffindor!

"Você tem medo demais para ser uma Gryffindor. "

— Sloper, Jack.

— Gryffindor!

"E não é inteligente o suficiente para ser uma Ravenclaw. "

— Summerby, Emerson.

— Hufflepuff!

"Aposto que o chapéu a colocará na Slytherin, pois você é uma filha ruim". Não!

— Thickey, Kennedy.

— Ravenclaw!

"Uma irmã ruim! " Isso não é verdade!

— Vaisey, Saymon.

— Slytherin!

"Você quer ficar longe dos seus irmãos por causa de um menino! " Não!

— Ward, Jason.

— Hufflepuff

"Você não quer ficar perto deles porque não quer mais ser uma Weasley! " Ela queria ser uma Weasley, ela era uma Weasley.

— Walker, Liane.

— Hufflepuff!

"Você é apenas uma menininha pequena e fraca...". Não! Ela não era fraca...

— Weasley, Ginevra.

Ela demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era seu nome sendo chamado, estivera em uma intensa discussão consigo mesma, um lado seu que não gostava muito. O tempo de hesitação foi o suficiente para o único garoto além dela que estava esperando para ser classificado se aproximar com a intenção de alertá-la e sussurrar:

— É você agora, feiosa ou é estúpida demais para entender o seu próprio nome?

Ginny se engasgou com a agressão horrível e desnecessária, se apressando para o banco e tentando controlar a vontade de chorar e vomitar, ainda que seu rosto estivesse em chamas de constrangimento. Sentou no banco e colocou o chapéu que falou em sua mente, suavemente.

— _Hum... Muita coragem, sim, sim, uma mente muito forte e corajosa, uma grande vontade de se provar e ser poderosa. Você faria bem na Slytherin, mas você quer fazer amigos, sim..._

— Por favor, acho que quero ficar com meus irmãos... — Pensou Ginny suavemente e insegura.

— _Tem certeza? Seu desejo pela Ravenclaw é muito válido, você tem a vontade de ser uma poderosa bruxa o que Rowena sempre admirou, além de inteligência e espírito._

— Oh! Você acha? Mas... não quero deixar meus irmãos ou de ser uma Weasley...

— _Se é assim que quer, tudo bem, porque você também poderá ser grande na... Gryffindor!_

Os gritos começaram quase que imediatamente e olhando para a mesa viu seus irmãos se levantando, batendo palmas e gritando em comemoração. Aliviada e trêmula, Ginny entregou o chapéu e correu até o George e se deixou se abraçar, não se importando se parecesse uma menininha boba. Ali, pensou, se sentia segura e protegida, fora a decisão certa, pois eles lhe cuidariam. Não era covarde, apenas estava longe de casa e como seu pai disse, era normal se sentir insegura e com medo. E estava tudo bem querer ficar com o familiar e seguro.

— Wilkes, Rolan.

— Ravenclaw!

Sentada no meio dos gêmeos e festejada, Ginny quase perdeu a classificação do garoto odioso e ficou surpresa ao vê-lo ir para a Ravenclaw. Ele era tão horrível e, obviamente, um puro-sangue que julgara que ele seria um Slytherin. Ela o acompanhou com olhos cheios de fogo furioso e o viu se sentar ao lado de um outro garoto classificado. Seu olhar se desviou para os cabelos loiros sujos e compridos da amiga e Ginny sentiu seu coração se apertar. Uma parte dela sentiu-se triste e não pode deixar de pensar como teria sido incrível viver a aventura de ser diferente.

Então o banquete começou com tantas comidas deliciosas que Ginny se distraiu e riu com as piadas, brincadeiras e provocações dos gêmeos na direção dos amigos. Como se sentou no meio deles, acabou por ficar bem longe dos 1º anos da sua casa e olhou ansiosa na direção deles, esperava que pudessem conversar e se conhecer mais tarde. Quando a sobremesa acabou, o diretor Dumbledore fez alguns anúncios, incluindo a do novo professor de Defesa, Gilderoy Lockhart, o que fez Fred e George zombarem divertidos e imitarem a mãe deles quando ela o encontrou no dia dos autógrafos. Ginny riu, divertidamente e, então, cantou a música do hino de Hogwarts com eles e corou ao ser colocada de pé no banco pelos irmãos que se levantaram se exibindo dramaticamente. A mesa Gryffindor era a mais alta e cheia de risos, mais uma vez Ginny se sentiu em casa e feliz por sua decisão.

Quando eles foram liberados para irem para seus dormitórios, Ginny não seguiu com os colegas de ano e os monitores do 5º ano, ficou mais atrás esperando pelos Ravenclaws, queria dar um abraço em Luna e combinar de se encontrarem no café da manhã. As duas casas estavam indo na mesma direção e, Ginny manteve os cabelos ruivos dos irmãos a vista para poder segui-los e chegar a entrada de sua casa, enquanto se movia no meio dos alunos para poder chegar até sua amiga. Infelizmente, entre ser muito pequena para ver onde estava a Luna e ainda ser levada pela multidão, Ginny só conseguiu parar nos primeiros degraus da escadaria do saguão e, olhando para traz, se aproveitou que estava um pouco mais alta e esticou o pescoço para tentar encontrá-la.

Finalmente, a multidão diminuiu e apenas pequenos grupos andavam pelo saguão devagar e conversando, entre eles, Ron e seus amigos.

— Oi, Ron, você poderia me esperar para subir com você? — Disse ela quando o irmão se aproximou, ao ver sua expressão azeda, se apressou em explicar. — É que quero ver...

— Nem precisa terminar, imagino que você quer ver o Potter. — Disse ele com uma careta de desgosto, olhou em volta e antes que Ginny pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, gritou. — Ei, Potter!

Ginny se virou e viu um grupo de 4 alunos parando nos primeiros degraus e se virando na direção deles. Um dos garotos, o mais baixo entre eles e da mesma altura que a garota, deu uns passos para frente se aproximando. Ele tinha os cabelos negros bagunçados como se passasse as mãos por eles o tempo todo, olhos verdes brilhantes por traz de óculos cinzas e redondos. Seu rosto era muito bonito, maças do rosto alta, nariz forte, a boca não muito fina nem muito grossa e bem desenhada. Sua expressão era séria e curiosa, com uma sobrancelha negra arqueada e Ginny sentiu seu coração se acelerar, não acreditava que ia conhecer Harry Potter! E poderia agradecer pelos livros e vestes que usava nesse momento.

— O que foi, Weasley? — Perguntou com voz forte e direta.

— Só queria te apresentar minha irmã para que, assim, ela pare de me importunar, eu já aguentei suas perguntas sobre você o verão todo. — Disse Ron impaciente e grosseiramente.

Ginny o encarou de olhos arregalados e empalideceu completamente chocada.

— O que? — Harry perguntou e Ginny teria dito o mesmo se tivesse voz.

— Minha irmã, Ginny Weasley. — Disse Ron apontando para ela e por um instante seus olhos verdes a encararam. — Ginny, Harry Potter.

Ginny continuou a encarar os olhos verdes de brilho impressionante até que ele estendesse a mão, educadamente, para cumprimentá-la. Ela, imediatamente, corou e abaixou os olhos estendendo sua mão dominante, a esquerda, que foi segura e, elegantemente, Harry se inclinou como um cavalheiro. Seu coração disparou ainda mais forte.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Srta. Weasley. — Disse ele formalmente.

— O prazer é meu, Sr. Potter. — Disse ela timidamente, ainda que tenha se lembrado das aulas de etiqueta da avó, Cedrella Black.

— Ótimo. Agora poderia me deixar em paz? — Ron quebrou o momento falando com ela com grosseria e antes que Ginny pudesse se virar e lhe dar uma boa resposta, continuou. — E, se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado, Potter, ela com certeza vai querer um autógrafo, pois é uma grande fã. Isso se não estiver planejando o casamento de tanto que falou de você o verão inteiro.

Ginny arregalou os olhos encarando o irmão magoada e ficou tão vermelha de constrangimento que não teve coragem de olhar para o Harry outra vez, então não viu sua expressão chateada na direção de Ron.

— Verdade? — Seu tom era leve e suave, mas quem o conhecia sabia que não era algo bom.

— Sim, apenas veja como ela está toda vermelha. — Disse Ron satisfeito de constranger a irmã um pouco por atormentá-lo durante o verão. Os gêmeos iriam parabenizá-lo por essa brincadeira.

— Hum... Interessante. Então, é por isso que você estava corando a todo momento no ano passado quando nos conhecemos? Porque, você é um fã? — Harry sorriu com sarcasmo e um pouco sombrio. — Espero que não tenha se desapontado muito por não ter lhe dado um autógrafo.

— Eu... eu não...

Ginny olhou para o rosto vermelho feito um tomate do irmão, que gaguejava tentando se defender e depois para Harry que a encarou e ao ver a expressão de assombrada satisfação dela, lhe deu uma piscadela divertida. Seu coração pareceu que ia explodir ao perceber que ele estava defendendo-a e se vingando do seu irmão por sua grosseria.

— Sim, aqui, bem agora, espero que todo esse corar não signifique que você está prestes a me pedir em casamento. — Disse ele e seus amigos bufaram tentando conter o riso.

Ginny colocou a mão sobre a boca ou poderia gargalhar sem controle de diversão e nervosismo. Ron fez um som estrangulado e ao olhar para ele, percebeu que não estava apenas constrangido, também estava furioso, mas ela não sentiu pena nenhuma. O que ele lhe fizera era imperdoável e merecia retorno.

— Escute, Potter...

— Não, escutem vocês dois, não estou interessado em fãs, perseguidores, curiosos ou pessoas tolas o suficiente para não enxergarem o que está bem diante de seus narizes. — Disse ele e sua voz se tornou mais dura e fria, Ginny sentiu um arrepio e o encarou com seus grandes olhos da cor do chocolate cheio de surpresa e magoa. — Assim, sou eu quem peço, me deixem em paz!

Em seguida, ele se afastou na direção dos amigos e, apressadamente, eles subiram a escadaria de mármore. Ginny os olhou sentindo seu coração se apertar de tristeza, não era assim que planejara encontrá-lo, queria conhecê-lo a tanto tempo e seu irmão estragara tudo! Ela se virou para ele furiosa e para seu benefício, Ron parecia arrependido e constrangido.

— Como você pode!? — Disse Ginny, magoada e feroz.

— O que? Não é minha culpa, eu te disse que ele era um idiota... — Mas Ginny não o escutou e lhe deu um chute na canela.

— O único idiota aqui, é você! — Disse e, ignorando seu grito de dor, subiu as escadas furiosa e lamentando porque, além de tudo, perdera a Luna.

Na metade do caminho encontrou com Percy que a estava procurando muito zangado.

— Você deveria estar com os 1º anos! Acabamos de chegar e você já está me dando trabalho, não tenho tempo para ficar te vigiando como se fosse um bebê, Ginevra.

— Eu não sou um bebê e não me chame de Ginevra. — Disse Ginny ainda furiosa. — Estou perfeitamente bem, sei que a entrada fica no 7º andar, Percy, ouvi vocês falando sobre isso minha vida inteira.

— Sim, mas por um acaso você sabe a senha? — Respondeu e ao ver sua hesitação, continuou presunçoso. — Exatamente, você deveria ter seguido os monitores com os 1º anos e não me fazer te procurar. Se não quer ser chamada de bebê, sugiro que aja com mais reponsabilidade.

Os dois entraram na sala comunal bonita e convidativa da Gryffindor, depois que Percy disse a senha, "maçarico". Ginny olhou em volta, haviam apenas alguns alunos mais velho e a lareira estava acesa, ela sorriu, se sentindo em casa.

— Nem pense em ficar por aqui. Suba e vá para a cama, amanhã começam as aulas e não quero ouvir que você dormiu ou não deu atenção as lições. Esteja no máximo até as 8 horas no café da manhã, nossa chefe, a Prof.ª Vector entregará seus horários. — Disse Percy arrogantemente.

Ginny fez uma careta, mas não discutiu e subiu as escadas indicadas, seu irmão e sua atitude também a lembravam de casa e de uma maneira não positiva. A parte dela que lamentava não ter ido para a Ravenclaw ficou um pouco maior depois do que Ron fizera e da atitude mandona de Percy.

No primeiro andar haviam várias portas estavam fechadas e uma tinha seu nome. Ela a abriu e encontrou um quarto bonito e espaçoso, tinha uma cama grande com dossel e cortinado roxos, lençóis brancos e cobertores vermelhos. Também tinha um guarda roupa, uma mesa e cadeira para estudos e uma estante para livros. Duas janelas, fechadas no momento, mostravam a escuridão lá de fora e Ginny ficou parada na porta tentando entender, seus irmãos sempre disseram que os alunos dividiam um dormitório. Entrando e fechando a porta, abriu a única outra no quarto e encontrou um banheiro. Uau! Um banheiro só para ela! Isso era muito, mas muito bom.

Decidiu tomar um banho na manhã seguinte e, rapidamente, abriu seu baú e trocou suas vestes por uma camisola. A cama era muito convidativa e ela se sentia exausta, mas prometera a Tom lhe contar sobre o dia de hoje e sua classificação, assim pegou o diário e se sentou na mesa. Ginny estremeceu sentindo frio e lamentou não ter uma lareira, abriu o diário e com a pena escreveu:

 _Querido, Tom, o dia de hoje foi, inesperadamente mais difícil do que eu esperava e estou classificada na Gryffindor._

" _Olá, Ginny, querida, sinto muito por seu dia difícil e parabéns por estar na casa dos corajosos, sabia que tinha coragem de sobra em você. "_

 _Obrigada, mas não me senti corajosa, estava com medo e cheia de dúvidas, meu pai disse que era normal..._

" _Seu pai está certo, o que você está sentindo é normal, minha querida amiga, eu mesmo também estava com medo quando deixei o orfanato e fui para Hogwarts. Minha classificação na Hufflepuff foi um alívio e pude fazer muitos bons amigos. Tenho certeza que o mesmo te espera. "_

 _Verdade!? Me sinto mais aliviada, estive me sentindo tão estranha e não como eu mesma o dia todo. Minha amiga, Luna até me disse..._

E, assim, Ginny contou sobre seu dia sem perceber que as horas passavam quando deveria estar dormindo como seu irmão lhe ordenara. E, sem perceber que estava abrindo seu coração e compartilhando sua alma com o seu maior inimigo.

 **NA: Olá, queria apenas dar uma pequena explicação do que aconteceu com a Ginny neste capítulo. Todos nós temos interpretações do fatos originais de Harry Potter, principalmente, aqueles sem explicações claras seja em algum momento posterior, nos outros livros, ou pela JK. Assim, a minha interpretação é que Ginny viveu no livro a Câmara Secreta um grande pesadelo e não estou falando de ser possuída. Claro que isso é horrível, mas esses eram momentos em branco, ela mesma os descreveu na Ordem da Fênix, eram tempos, horas perdidas, não compreender ou se lembrar onde ou porque estava onde estava e assim por diante. Mas para mim, estar de posse de uma horcrux foi, terrivelmente pior por tudo o que sabemos de seu poder e influência, Ron, de 18 anos e que sabia que tinha uma horcrux em seu pescoço, não foi forte o suficiente para resistir ao seu poder. Uma menina, uma criança de 11 anos, cheia de duvidas, inseguranças, receios, pressões não poderia nunca resistir, assim o que eu tentei mostrar foi como a horcrux ampliou todos esses sentimentos negativos que deveriam ser naturais pelo contexto, mas que, infelizmente, foram contaminados e deturpou toda a experiencia, que deveria ser especial e nunca tão difícil como foi.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado e não deixem de revisar e me perguntarem se tiverem alguma dúvida.**  
 **Até mais, Tania.**


	47. Descontrole

Capítulo 46

Harry e os amigos subiram as escadas rapidamente, estavam exaustos do dia longo e estressante, mas, em um acordo silencioso, seguiram direto para o Covil. Assim que entraram e fecharam a porta, Terry começou a falar:

— Harry...

— Eu sei, eu sei, exagerei como sempre faço com essa história de fãs idiota. — Disse bagunçando os cabelos ainda mais e, andando de um lado para o outro, tentou tirar da mente a visão dos grandes olhos da cor do chocolate parecendo magoados e mortificados.

— Olha, o dia foi difícil e entendo porque o Ron te tirou do sério, mas a pobre menina não tem culpa e descontar nela não foi justo. — Disse Terry.

— Sinceramente, acredito que temos problemas maiores do que nos preocuparmos com menina fã tola. Como Snape e Dumbledore, por exemplo. — Disse Hermione

— Isso tudo tem a ver, Hermione. — Terry falou chateado. — Harry... Não, todos nós saímos da linha hoje e agimos de maneira nada inteligente, eu assumo a minha culpa. Mas, da mesma maneira que defendi você, quando fez um monte de perguntas bobas ao Harry a um ano e o deixou zangado, não posso me calar agora.

— Eu sei, Terry, apenas... queria que esses malditos livros e apelido idiota não existissem. — Harry ainda andava furiosamente. — E me irrita ainda mais ver como as pessoas não enxergam a verdade, primeiro, eu não matei Voldemort, ele nem está morto, mas quem destruiu seu corpo foi minha mãe. Segundo, fui dado esse apelido porque sobrevivi a maldição da morte, mas na verdade isso apenas me lembra que sobrevivi e meus pais, não. Terceiro, como alguém pode acreditar que aqueles livros são, realmente, baseados na minha vida? Eu cresci no mundo trouxa e sem sabia sobre magia até outro dia, imagine, viajar pelo mundo em aventuras mágicas.

— Harry, você precisa entender que ninguém sabe nada disso, seus pontos são válidos, mas desconhecidos para todos. E as pessoas veem sua sobrevivência como algo positiva, o fim da guerra, das mortes e do medo. — Disse Terry suavemente.

— E sobre os livros... — Neville corou um pouco quando falou. — Quando os li, pensei que era tudo verdade.

— O que? — Harry se mostrou chocado.

— Entenda, Harry, eu tinha 5 ou 6 anos e ouvir a história do Harry Potter, o menino-que-viveu era algo incrível. Você era o herói que nos salvou e isso tornava os livros de aventuras reais também, além disso, a afirmação "Baseado na vida de Harry Potter", mostrava isso para todos, não apenas crianças. — Explicou Neville levemente constrangido.

— Neville está certo, muitos adultos acreditam nos livros de aventura, acreditam que foi você quem matou Voldemort e não podem ou não querem ver o seu lado de toda essa tragédia. — Terry continuou e suspirou cansado. — E são esses os adultos que ensinam as crianças, Harry, imagine isso, nos últimos 11 anos essa história foi repetida, de novo e de novo pelos pais deles e todos tinham seus livros também. Como podemos esperar que crianças enxerguem o que está bem debaixo de seus narizes. — Terry terminou mais duramente e Harry assentiu envergonhado.

— Vocês estão certos e, desde que descobri sobre os livros, eu já tinha aceitado tudo isso, ainda que normalmente prefiro ignorar ao em vez de me zangar com essa história de fãs. — Harry se sentou também. — Se tiver a oportunidade me desculparei com a menina, ela não tem culpa e não foi justo descontar nela.

— Eu não penso que deveria fazer isso, apenas lhe dará esperança e o pior é que ela pode acabar por pedir um autógrafo de verdade. O melhor é deixar as coisas assim, além disso você já se vingou do seu irmão por ela. — Disse Hermione.

— Você não precisa pedir desculpas, mas pode ser gentil em outra oportunidade. — Disse Terry concordando com Hermione.

— Eu nunca pensei que o Ron poderia voltar ainda mais idiota. — Disse Neville exasperado. — Ela pareceu tão envergonhada, fiquei com pena.

— Sim, eu percebi, foi por isso que disse aquilo ao Ron, o cara não tem o direito de humilhar ninguém assim, ainda mais a própria irmã. — Disse Harry lembrando como ficara irritado com a atitude do ruivo, mas sua irritação aumentara quando, depois que lhe piscara, a garota, Ginny, o encarara com admiração. Perceber que ela o via como uma espécie de herói e não como ele mesmo o incomodara, assim tentou deixar claro que não queria fãs, mas sabia que fora grosseiro e descontara sua raiva na menina. — Bem, toda a história com o Malfoy me incomodou e depois Snape, acabei jogando minha raiva onde não devia.

— O que faremos? Snape levará a reclamação de Draco ao diretor. — Apontou Hermione preocupada.

— Eu não estou preocupado com isso. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Harry! Você tem que se preocupar, você poderia ser acusado de agressão e ser expulso. — Hermione o olhar com o cenho franzido.

— Hermione, o diretor acabou de me fazer assinar um contrato vinculativo mágico onde me comprometo a não deixar o país ou Hogwarts. Acredita que ele me expulsaria? — Harry ergueu a sobrancelha exasperado.

Isso a fez se calar por alguns segundos desconcertada, antes de voltar com tudo.

— Ok. Concordo que é essa não é uma preocupação, mas você, provavelmente, ainda terá que ir a sua presença e pensei que a ideia era evitá-lo. Além disso, temos que falar sobre o que aconteceu, agradeço e entendo porque ameaçaram o Malfoy, mas não podemos sair por aí resolvendo tudo com ameaças e violência. — Disse ela seriamente e Terry e Neville abaixaram a cabeça envergonhados.

— Eu concordo com a última parte, ainda que não sei qual a solução, se você tem uma forma de impedir o loiro azedo de dizer aquelas palavras horríveis, estou ouvindo. — Disse Harry realista. — Sobre Dumbledore, preferiria nunca mais vê-lo, mas sabemos que isso é impossível e, se tiver que acontecer, que seja logo. Além disso, não estou preocupado, o que ele pode fazer agora que não é mais meu tutor?

— Isso é arrogância, Harry! — Disse Hermione exasperada.

— O que? Arrogância? — Ele a encarou confuso.

— Sim, você enganou Dumbledore e agora pensa que é mais poderoso que ele, está deixando isso subir a sua cabeça e já faz um tempo que percebi isso. — Ela continuou e ignorou o olhar chocado dele. — Você pode pensar que tem o diretor em suas mãos, mas não tem, a verdade é que não sabemos como ele reagirá ao perceber que foi enganado ou como pode usar seu poder para te controlar. Quer você queira, quer não, Dumbledore é importante e poderoso, muito mais do que todos nós, o Boots, Sirius, juntos, assim você não pode baixar a guarda.

O Covil ficou em silencio e Harry encarou Terry e Neville para ver o que pensavam, eles pareciam confusos, mas não se opunham completamente.

— Eu não sei o que dizer... — Harry se levantou confuso e abriu a janela para olhar as montanhas. — Eu preciso pensar, ok? Eu estive me sentindo animado e seguro desde que consegui me livrar da sua tutela e, enquanto espero uma reação dele quando perceber que o enganei, não posso negar que não estive muito preocupado com isso. E, talvez seja arrogância, mas nós sabemos que por causa da profecia ele precisa de mim aqui, seguro, além disso, não acredito que Dumbledore apelaria para ameaças ou feitiços para me controlar.

— Ok, talvez... — Terry parou pensativo. — Acredito que os dois pontos de vistas estão corretos, Harry não pode baixar a guarda mesmo que não enxergamos o que Dumbledore poderá fazer. Precisamos parar e refletir, mas não hoje estamos cansados e preocupados, talvez o melhor é voltarmos ao assunto amanhã com mais calma depois de uma noite de sono.

— E sobre Malfoy? — Neville questionou. — E não apenas o cérebro atrofiado, mas seu pai também?

— Não temos como saber o que ele está planejando e duvido que Draco saiba alguma coisa além de que algo irá acontecer em Hogwarts este ano contra os não puros. — Harry falou preocupado. — Temos que ficar atentos a tudo e qualquer coisa acontecendo fora do normal em Hogwarts.

— E sobre Draco, minha solução é não reagirmos ao loiro descerebrado e muito menos com ameaças e violência. — Disse Hermione muito séria. — Eu entendo e agradeço por me defenderem hoje mais cedo, mas não gosto e exijo que não se repita.

— Hermione... — Terry começou a protestar, mas ela o olhou firme e ele se calou.

— Eu não sou uma donzela em perigo e quando vocês se levantam e se colocam na minha frente daquela maneira, me fazem pensar que vocês me acreditam inferior e incapaz de me defender por mim mesma. — Disse ela muita zangada não lhes deu a chance de protestar, ainda que todos arregalassem os olhos e movessem a cabeça negativamente. — Eu estava lidando com ele, fingindo que nem estava lá, por isso comecei a falar com vocês ao em vez de lhe responder, pensei que vocês tinham entendido e me acompanhariam. Poderíamos ignorar suas palavras e falar sem reagir a ele até que Draco se cansasse de ser tratado como alguém invisível e fosse embora. Ou, sacasse a varinha e, então, teríamos motivos para nos defender de um ataque mágico ou físico.

Os meninos ficaram em silencio surpresos ao entenderem seu plano.

— Era um bom plano, Hermione e não é que não acreditamos que seja você capaz de se defender, mas, Draco disse aquelas palavras horríveis e... — Terry tentou explicar, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

— E, eu não ligo a mínima para o que pensa ou diz Draco, seu pai ou qualquer puro-sangue ignorante. — Hermione falou furiosa. — E não podemos super reagir sempre que alguém falar ou fazer alguma discriminação como essa, não é assim que combateremos o preconceito. O que estamos fazendo com a GER, a Associação de Pais e contar a verdade aos nascidos trouxas são os caminhos corretos. Não feitiços e adagas.

Os meninos olharam para o chão envergonhados e acenaram concordando.

— Ok, você está certa, Hermione. Precisamos pensar em uma estratégia de enfrentamento, pois eu duvido que essa será a última vez que ouvimos esse tipo de ofensa. — Disse Terry suavemente.

— Acredito que indiferença é o melhor... — Hermione falou e ao ver seus olhares contrariados, continuou. — Apenas a curto prazo, lembrem-se que a Associação de Pais lidará com o bullying e discriminação.

— Hermione, mesmo com as ações da Associação, isso não é garantia de que algo mude, pincipalmente, com os professores indiferentes que temos, Snape e uma casa inteira que prega a pureza de sangue. — Harry apontou irritado.

— É verdade, mas quer saber? Teremos que aguentar, assim como muitos aguentaram antes, até que chegue o dia em que o mundo mágico não esteja mais dominado por puristas. — Disse Hermione determinada. — Talvez chegue o dia em que essa discriminação seja crime assim como o racismo é em alguns países no mundo trouxa. E, se suas mães enfrentaram o preconceito, eu também posso e farei isso com inteligência, não ameaçando garotos tolos de 12 anos com facas.

— Era uma adaga e eu não pretendia machucá-lo, Hermione e já reconheci que o que fiz foi errado. — Disse Harry irritado por sua insistência em voltar no assunto.

— Sim, mas você não está pensando! Harry, você passou dos limites, o que acontecerá quando Draco espalhar o que aconteceu? Mesmo que Dumbledore não faça nada, e sobre o pai dele? Que, além de perigoso, é membro do Conselho de Governadores. — Hermione estava impaciente agora. — E quanto tempo demorará para essa informação chegar aos seus guardiões e Sirius?

Harry que não tinha pensado em nada disso até o momento, falou um palavrão.

— Harry! — Protestou a amiga.

— O que? Eu já estou em montes de problemas mesmo, um palavrão a mais não fará diferença. — Harry disse e se levantando andou de um lado para o outro. — Eu não tinha pensado em nada disso.

— Isso é óbvio. — Hermione um pouco presunçosa.

— Dê um tempo, Hermione. — Harry suspirou. — Olha, se tiver que sofrer algumas detenções ou se a Sra. Serafina, minha tia e padrinho me colocarem de castigo, terei que encarar. Você está certa, o que eu fiz está errado, mas não deixarei de carregar a adaga e prometo que apenas usarei em caso de perigo real.

— E sobre Malfoy? E se ele exigir sua expulsão ou tentar se vingar de alguma forma? Já temos que nos preocupar com esse plano horrível que ele colocou em andamento, que não sabemos o que é ou quem é seu alvo. Agora teremos que nos preocupar que ele tente machucar você. — Hermione insistiu ainda muito séria.

— Ok! Eu já entendi! — Harry estava mal-humorado. — Eu fiz besteira e terei que lidar com isso, seja o que for que Malfoy decida fazer. Como se ele precisasse de uma desculpa para me odiar.

Hermione parecia que ia voltar a recriminá-lo, mas Terry foi mais rápido.

— Chega, Hermione, já concordamos que você está certa, continuar nos recriminando não resolve nada. Se Harry tiver que enfrentar detenções e castigos, Neville e eu o acompanharemos, pois também somos culpados.

— Não, isso não seria justo, foi eu quem ameaçou o Draco com a adaga, passei dos limites como disse a Hermione. — Disse Harry arrependido.

— Sim, mas eu me levantei e saquei a varinha bem rápido também. — Disse Terry razoável.

— E eu estava muito ansioso em transformar o descerebrado em um eunuco. — Disse Neville e, claro, isso levou os meninos a rirem divertidos, Hermione se conteve e os olhou exasperada.

— Meninos. — Disse ela com um pouco de humor.

— Olha, eu não sei o que virá e você está certa, Hermione, foi a maneira nada Ravenclaw de lidar com o preconceito. Draco é apenas a pontinha minúscula de um problema enorme que precisamos combater corretamente e já estamos fazendo isso. — Harry disse voltando a ficar sério. — Se isso chegar ao diretor, negarei e direi que o Draco está mentindo, mas contarei a verdade aos meus guardiões e aceitarei qualquer castigo. Sobre o Malfoy pai, se ele vier tentando alguma coisa oficialmente contra mim, sei que Sirius e mesmo Dumbledore me protegerão, mas não acredito que ele faria nada para me machucar em vingança.

— Concordo. Se Draco está espalhando o que aconteceu, qualquer coisa que aconteça com Harry, se voltaria contra ele e não é assim que o covarde age. Seu plano, seja qual for, para realizar coisas terríveis em Hogwarts mostra isso, sem o aviso do Dobby nunca saberíamos quem é o responsável e duvido que consigamos provar qualquer culpa do Malfoy. — Apontou Terry e todos acenaram concordando.

— Ok, então ficamos atentos, ignoramos os puristas e suas ofensas, Harry manterá essa adaga para emergências e torcemos para que Dumbledore não decida fazer nada. Ah, e vocês terão que encarar o castigo dos adultos, seja qual for. — Enumerou Hermione. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, sim. — Disse Terry preocupado. — Temos um Avery e um Wilkes entre os 1º anos, um deles na Ravenclaw e isso me preocupa.

— Eu percebi sua tensão quando eles foram anunciados. — Disse Harry voltando a se sentar.

— Existem dezenas de crianças nesta escola, filhos e netos de comensais da morte ou puristas, como Daphne, mas Avery era um do mais cruéis e seu filho não ficava atrás. — Terry suspirou parecendo cansado. — Avery pai foi morto na guerra por seu pai, Harry.

— Eu não li nada sobre isso. — Disse Harry surpreso.

— Porque a Ordem da Fênix não era oficial...

— Espera, como você sabe disso? Nem sabíamos da existência dessa Ordem até outro dia? — Hermione perguntou confusa.

— Porque estive conversando com meu avô e ele tem investigado tudo sobre aquela época e sobre as ações da Ordem da Fênix desde que descobriu que minha tia Carole foi morta em uma de suas missões. — Terry disse cabisbaixo. — Papai e mamãe não sabem disso, mas eu encontrei alguns papéis e documentos em seu escritório.

— Porque ele estaria fazendo isso? — Harry não entendeu.

— Vovô me disse que são três as razões, primeiro, ele quer tentar descobrir qualquer coisa que leve a encontrar Pettigrew, tanto ele como Sirius estão muito empenhados nisso. Segundo, meu avô quer que aprendemos com os erros do passado, ele disse que é algo que aprendeu com o vovô Bunmi, olhar para a história e analisar o que deu errado e fazer certo na próxima. — Terry sorriu um pouco triste. — Como nós, vovô tem certeza que uma nova guerra ocorrerá e como estivemos a ponto de perder da outra vez, ele, com a ajuda do Sirius, tem analisado as ações e decisões do Ministério e da Ordem para entender tudo o que foi feito errado e qual a estratégia que devemos ou não seguir.

— Isso é muito legal, você os esteve ajudando? — Harry perguntou impressionado.

— Um pouco, você sabe como adoro história e pesquisa, mas não tanto quanto gostaria, pois não queríamos que minha mãe descobrisse, papai também. — Explicou Terry, meio envergonhado e os três amigos acenaram em compreensão. — Não acredito que ela aprovaria que eu aprendesse sobre tudo isso.

— Ok, isso é realmente muito legal e você deveria ter nos contado, poderíamos ter ajudado. — Disse Hermione como sempre ansiosa para aprender coisas novas. — E qual o terceiro motivo?

— Não falei porque meu avô e Sirius querem fazer isso por si mesmos, como se estivessem se redimindo pelo passado. Entendem? — Quando todos acenaram, continuou. — O terceiro motivo é que ele quer escrever um livro contando a verdade, sabe, algo sobre por dentro da guerra, além de dar respostas verdadeiras sobre o que aconteceu para as famílias que perderam alguém, assim como está acontecendo no caso dos lobisomens. O magoou muito perceber que demorou mais de 10 anos para descobrir a verdade de como e porque minha tia foi morta.

— Agora ele sabe que, Pettigrew ser um espião e a existência da Ordem teve um envolvimento direto em sua morte. — Disse Harry compreensivo, pois lhe fora doloroso e ainda um alívio saber porque seus pais foram caçados e mortos.

— Exato. E, claro, que o livro só será publicado depois que Voldemort estiver muito bem morto, vovô acredita que seria perigoso se ele ou seus antigos seguidores descobrissem que alguém está investigando tudo o que aconteceu e quem fez o que. — Explicou Terry. — No caso do Avery, ele era um dos seguidores mais fiéis de Voldemort, algo como um de seus comandantes e muito ativo. Sirius contou que Avery era amigo de seu pai e avós, um homem que cometia muitas crueldades contra os trouxas, sua morte foi antes de nascermos e no Ministério está registrada como uma luta do comensais da morte contra os aurores. Mas, Sirius explicou que estava presente e que os aurores nem estavam por perto, como quase sempre, e que a Ordem da Fênix impediu que eles colocassem fogo no Orfanato do Abortos.

— Oh! Meu Deus! — Hermione exclamou chocada e muito pálida, Harry e Neville não estavam muito melhor.

— Sirius disse que seus pais lutaram, incansavelmente, Harry e que em determinado momento, Avery desviou um dos seus feitiços explosivos na direção das crianças que tentavam fugir por uma trilha para a floresta que cerca a propriedade. — Terry ficou mais pálido e seu olhos assombrados. — Duas meninas foram jogadas longe e despedaçadas como bonecas, Sirius contou que seu pai ficou furioso e devolveu o feitiço com grande poder e o escudo Protego de Avery não conseguiu segurar e, bem, fez um buraco no estômago dele.

— Bom. — Harry falou sentindo uma mistura de asco, orgulho e tristeza, Hermione chorava e Neville segura os punhos com força.

— Precisamos nos apressar, o toque de recolher está em cima. — Disse Terry tentando ser objetivo. — Avery filho nunca foi preso, assim como Malfoy, alegou que foi controlado pela maldição Imperius e comprou seu caminho para fora de um julgamento. Quem foi classificado hoje é seu filho e neto do homem que seu pai matou, Harry.

— Ok, entendo sua preocupação, eles com certeza sabem a verdade, mas se nem Draco ou qualquer aluno mais velho tentou nada contra mim, porque deveria me preocupar agora? — Harry questionou confuso.

— Porque se preocupar e ficar atento é o mínimo que podemos fazer, Harry, além disso, não sabemos nada desse plano do Malfoy que o Dobby o alertou e poderia ter algo a ver com esses garotos e isso me leva ao Wilkes. — Terry respirou fundo cansado. — Rolan Wilkes é filho de Juno Wilkes, ele foi morto, junto com Evan Rosier, quando tentaram fugir dos aurores, isso aconteceu depois que Voldemort desapareceu. Os comensais ficaram perdidos, alguns agiram como Malfoy e Avery, outros tentaram encontrar Voldemort de todo jeito...

— Como os Lestrange e Crouch Jr. — Disse Neville com raiva.

— Sim, outros, além de procurarem por seu mestre, tentaram causar o máximo de mortes e destruições possíveis por vingança pela morte de Voldemort ou porque acreditavam que poderiam continuar a guerra sem ele. — Terry os olhou preocupado. — Foi o caso de Rosier e Wilkes, eles resistiram a prisão e foram mortos pelos aurores. Rolan deveria ser recém-nascido ou estar na barriga da mãe dele e agora está na Ravenclaw, isso não me parece um bom sinal.

— Eu entendo sua preocupação, Terry, mas ele é um garoto de 11 anos e não deveria carregar o peso pelos erros do pai. O fato dele estar na Ravenclaw não mostra que talvez ele seja diferente? — Hermione questionou sensata.

— Talvez, mas a mãe dele é uma Travers que é uma família purista de comensais da morte cruéis, o tio de Rolan matou toda a família McKinnon e está em Azkaban por isso. Os avós deles por parte de mãe e pai estão vivos e são todos puristas da pior espécie, ele estar na Ravenclaw não significa que não seja como o resto da sua família. — Apontou Terry e todos ficaram preocupados com essas novas informações.

— Melrose é um exemplo disso, mas Sirius também, ele é completamente diferente de sua família purista. — Disse Harry pensativo e olhou o relógio. — Mas entendo sua preocupação e, na verdade, fico feliz do meu pedido da melhoria do meu quarto para o Prof. Flitwick. Pessoal, faltam 5 minutos, precisamos correr ou estaremos ainda mais encrencados.

Harry e Terry acompanharam os amigos até a o 7º andar e depois voltaram rapidamente para a Ravenclaw chegando bem na hora. Não havia ninguém na torre e eles não se surpreenderam, todos estariam exaustos pela viagem e dormiriam cedo, pois tinham que estar às 7 da manhã presentes na reunião com Flitwick. Quando entrou em seu quarto, Harry sorriu animado e se sentindo bem por estar de volta a sua casa fora de casa, bem, nesse caso ele tinha três casas agora, pensou, levemente surpreso. E eram boas casas. Muito cansado, Harry vestiu seu pijama e comeu um lanche enquanto lia o bilhete deixado por seu chefe de casa em sua mesa.

 _Caro, Harry, bem-vindo de volta. Preciso me encontrar com você para uma conversa que talvez lhe interesse, assim o espero para um chá no domingo às 15 horas._

 _Enquanto isso, sobre o seu pedido de melhoria do seu quarto, lamento que você sinta necessidade de se proteger em sua casa. Isso é o que deveria ser a Ravenclaw, a sua casa, mas compreendo que depois do último ano você sinta a necessidade de estar mais seguro. Assim, deixo logo abaixo o feitiço que é utilizado na estátua da Rowena, para encantar sua porta._

 _O feitiço é "Apud Patitur", você deve realizá-lo por si mesmo, pois, sua magia o tornará mais forte, já que é o seu quarto que estará protegendo, além disso, você é um grande feiticeiro e mais do que capaz. Mova sua varinha e abranja toda a porta, visualize mentalmente as janelas também, elas não precisarão de senha para se abrirem, mas ninguém poderá entrar por elas, facilmente. Quando terminar de dizer o feitiço diga a senha, escolha uma palavra que apenas você conhece e, ainda assim, aconselho a mudar de tempos em tempos._

 _Boa semana de aulas,_

 _Prof. Filius Flitwick_

Harry sorriu animado e rapidamente sacou sua varinha e saindo para o corredor, fechou a porta e se concentrou pedindo a sua magia para proteger seu quarto, seus pertences e a ele. Sua magia o obedeceu facilmente e Harry suspirou se conectando com a magia do castelo, forte e pulsante, quase demais para sentir e controlar, mas se tinha algo que aprendera com a feitiçaria é que ele controlava a magia e não o contrário.

— Apud Patitur... Dobby. — Harry sorriu ao pensar no pequeno elfo, apenas as pessoas em quem ele confiava e diria a senha sabiam sobre ele, assim era uma palavra impossível de ser adivinhada.

Ele tentou abrir a porta e não conseguiu.

— Alohomora. — Disse e nada, a porta continuou bem fechada. — Dobby. — Disse suavemente e a porta se abriu sozinha, assim como a estátua de Rowena. — Demais!

Aliviado, Harry entrou e tomou suas poções, programou sua varinha, fez sua meditação e fortaleceu sua oclumência antes de dormir profundamente. Acordou às 6 da manhã e pulando fez alguns alongamentos, hoje não teria tempo para exercícios, limpou seu quarto e banheiro, tomou banho e se vestiu, descendo poucos minutos antes das 7 para uma sala comunal lotada. O burburinho era suave e ansioso, Harry olhou para os 1º anos se lembrando da própria ansiedade a um ano atrás. Olhando para Terry, sinalizou e seu amigo se levantou vindo em sua direção.

— O que?

— Vamos nos apresentar para os 1º anos, eles devem estar tão ansiosos quanto estávamos. Lembra-se? — Disse Harry em um sussurro.

— Se me lembro. Ok, mas temos só 5 minutos. — Disse Terry e os dois se aproximaram do grupo estranhamente polarizado.

Era claro que pequenos grupos de amigos tinham se formado. Havia um trio com duas meninas e um garoto, duas duplas de dois meninos e havia uma única menina sozinha, loira e com olhos azuis sonhadores. Harry foi na direção dela primeiro, pois não gostou de vê-la sozinha.

— Olá, eu sou Harry, este é meu amigo, Terry. — Disse ele tentando não ser muito formal e estranho no caso dela ser uma nascida trouxa.

— Olá, eu sou Luna. — Disse ela suavemente, um sorriso sereno e ainda, olhos sonhadores.

— Prazer em conhecê-la, Luna, somos 2º anos, se precisar de alguma ajuda pode nos dizer. Ok? — Disse Terry com seu sorriso gentil.

— Oh! Eu sou um 1º ano, se precisarem de ajuda podem me dizer também. — Disse ela com um sorriso maior, parecia animada.

Harry e Terry se olharam levemente confusos e ouviram um bufo das duas meninas que estavam por perto e ouviram a conversa.

— Ela é bem doida. — Sussurrou uma delas para a amiga que deu um risinho idiota.

Harry franziu o cenho na hora e percebeu que era por isso que Luna estava sozinha, olhando para o Terry viu sua expressão zangada.

— Ok, obrigada, Luna, estamos combinados, então, se precisarmos de ajuda podemos pedir uns aos outros. — Disse Harry suavemente e sorrindo, Luna acenou feliz.

Terry se aproximou para cumprimentar o trio, que incluía as duas meninas desagradáveis.

— Olá, somos Terry e este é Harry, somos 2º anos e sei que devem estar ansiosos, assim, se precisarem de alguma coisa. — Terry ofereceu gentilmente, apesar de ser menos caloroso do que foi com a Luna.

— Oi, sou Sue Li. — Disse a menina que rira do comentário da amiga. — E esta é Evelyn Kelly. — Seu risinho saiu outra vez quando ela olhou para o Harry. — Você é Harry Potter, certo?

— Hum... Sim, sou. — Disse Harry e olhou para o garoto ao lado delas, parecia bem tímido e ansioso. — E você?

— Eu sou Kennedy Thickey, mas prefiro Kenny. — Disse ele timidamente.

— Prazer em conhecê-los, não fiquem muito ansiosos, Prof. Flitwick é o melhor chefe de casa e ajudarão vocês a se adaptarem facilmente. — Disse Harry sincero e focando em Kenny que suspirou de alívio.

— Obrigada, eu não sabia que era um bruxo até receber minha carta. Pensei que a Ravenclaw seria uma casa legal, mas os garotos ali me disseram para não sentar perto deles ou vou sujá-los. — Disse ele apontando para uma das duplas e parecendo magoado, depois olhou para o Terry. — Eu sei que você falou sobre os preconceitos na reunião, mas pensei que aqui seria diferente.

Harry suspirou percebendo que Kenny não estava enturmado com as meninas, apenas se sentou ali porque foi tratado mal pelos dois puristas.

— Infelizmente, tem puristas em todas as casas, a maioria está na Slytherin, mas não todos. — Disse Harry e sinalizou para os dois meninos que também pareciam ansiosos, era a outra dupla, os dois se aproximaram timidamente. — Olá, sou Harry e este é meu amigo Terry, somos 2º anos, estamos nos apresentando e oferecendo ajuda. Este é Kenny, ele estava nos contando que só descobriu que era um bruxo quando recebeu sua carta.

— Oh! Cara, verdade? — Um dos meninos falou parecendo aliviado e sorriu para Kenny. — Eu também, minha família quase não acreditou quando a Prof.ª Sprout nos contou. Meu nome é Stephen, vivo em Leeds e você?

Kenny se levantou sorrindo e aliviado estendeu a mão.

— Sou de Bristol. Prazer em conhecê-los.

— Sou Kevin, sou mestiço e sempre soube que viria a Hogwarts, mas meus pais são nascidos trouxas, os dois e tenho avós trouxas, tios e primos também. Vivemos em Birmingham. — Disse o outro garoto, parecendo animado em fazer amigos.

Terry e Harry se olharam felizes enquanto os três garotos começaram a conversar e fazer amizade. Depois seguiram na direção da última dupla que sabiam que teriam problemas, mas tinham que se apresentar a todos. O garoto Wilkes era alto e bem magro e os encarou com expressão fria, o outro mais baixo tinha um olhar curioso.

— Olá, sou Harry e este é Terry, estamos nos apresentando e oferecendo ajuda se precisarem. — Disse Harry educadamente, mas sem nenhum calor e estendeu a mão.

Houve um momento de silencio e, quando Harry pensou que nenhum dos dois reagiriam, o garoto mais baixo se levantou e formalmente apertou sua mão.

— Eu sou Otto Quirke e nós agradecemos, mas não somos nascidos trouxas ignorantes, assim não precisamos de ajuda. — Disse ele com um sorriso arrogante.

— Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo. — Disse Harry com a mesma formalidade, Terry o imitou enquanto dizia.

— Terry Boot. Mesmo que tenhamos crescido no mundo trouxa, Hogwarts é uma grande novidade e aqui na Ravenclaw nós ajudamos uns aos outros.

Quirke apenas levantou a sobrancelha desinteressado e Harry estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o Wilkes, mas o garoto apenas o encarou com frieza.

— Você, realmente, não espera que eu toque em sua mão imunda, não é, Potter? — Disse Wilkes com frieza e malícia. — Não estou interessado em me contaminar com sua sujeira trouxa.

Harry recolheu a mão lentamente e sorriu com igual frieza.

— Como queira, Wilkes, ainda que posso lhe garantir que nada de bom ou de ruim do mundo dos trouxas é muito diferente do mundo mágico, não que ignorantes como vocês poderão entender isso algum dia. — Disse Harry abrangendo os dois garotos. — Mas também lhe informo que aqui, nesta casa, vocês puristas existem, no entanto, são minoria e muito discretos porque sabem o seu lugar. Assim sugiro a você que mostre a inteligência que o fez um Ravenclaw e aprenda a manter essa sua boca nojenta bem fechada. — Harry deu um passo à frente e ficou feliz ao perceber que era um pouco mais alto que o garoto, ao invadir seu espaço pessoal e continuou com ainda mais frieza. — Ou eu fecho ela para você.

Harry não lhe deu a chance de responder e se virando afastou-se com Terry para perto dos amigos 2º anos. Ele sabia ser um risco lhe dar as costas, mas valeu a pena insultar o garoto ao mostrar que não o considerava um perigo.

— Hermione ficará furiosa. — Disse Terry quando se sentaram.

— Bem, ela que entre na fila, tenho a impressão que muitos estarão zangados comigo nos próximos dias. — Disse Harry dando de ombros e então sorriu ao ver seu chefe de casa se colocar de pé sobre a banqueta e cumprimentá-los animadamente.

Prof. Flitwick parecia completamente recuperado e ele mesmo enquanto falava com toda a casa, ano por ano. Seu jeito alegre e animado, ainda confiável e inteligente fez Harry se sentir emocionado por vê-lo vivo e ainda mais em casa. Rapidamente, cada ano foi deixando a sala comunal com seus horários que, ao analisar, ele percebeu que era igual ao do ano passado. Neville ficaria decepcionado, pensou Harry.

— Agora aos 2º anos, vocês tiveram um ano para se adaptarem, por isso esperarei mais organização e disciplina. Quero que se preparem melhor para as aulas e que seus deveres de casa subam de nível, afinal já tiverem um ano para se acostumarem com o ritmo de cada aula, professor, e a estrutura da escola. Me reunirei com vocês no próximo semestre para discutirmos as aulas eletivas que escolherão para o próximo ano, mas até lá, espero 2 horas extras de estudos independentes, além das preparações e deveres de casa. E, para aqueles que se interessarem em realizar um projeto de pesquisa me procurem na semana que vem, na terça-feira depois das aulas estarei disponível e lhes mostrarei os projetos que vocês podem realizar com seu nível de conhecimento mágico e poderão escolher. Lembrem-se exigirei dedicação nas pesquisas e nenhum relaxamento em suas notas por causa do projeto. Agora podem sair, boas aulas e não esqueçam de ajudar seus colegas 1º anos, compartilhem e aprendam juntos. — Disse Flitwick sorridente e com seriedade ao mesmo tempo.

Harry subiu rapidamente e arrumou sua mochila, como era quarta-feira, eles tinham duplas de Feitiços, duplas de Herbologia, uma de História e a noite duplas de Astronomia. Ele tinha se preparado para as aulas dessa semana e da próxima, inclusive preparando as poções no laboratório do Chalé sob a supervisão da Sra. Serafina, assim estava tranquilo. Tinha apenas que reler as anotações e melhorar seus deveres de casa como disse Flitwick, mas isso não seria um problema, pois o Prof. Bunmi treinara muito sua gramática e redação durante o verão, além de que Harry perdera as contas de quantos livros lera. Satisfeito, animado e sentindo-se preparado, Harry desceu e deixou a torre com Terry, silenciosamente, enquanto seu chefe de casa conversava com os 1º anos. Enquanto iniciava seu dia, fez uma prece para que Sirius se saísse muito bem em seu primeiro dia no treinamento auror.

O dia de Sirius começou às 5 da manhã e menos de uma hora depois ele estava diante de AC Denver na academia de treinamento dos aurores do escritório da ICW.

— Muito bem, Black, sua pontualidade está registrada e espero que continue assim. — Disse Denver o encarando rigidamente. — A partir de hoje, treinaremos 7 dias por semana, 4 horas por dia. Serão 4 dias de treinamentos físicos no "1º ano", que espero cobrir até o Natal, 2 dias de treinamento prático de inteligência e estratégia e 1 dia de teoria. Isso quer dizer que espero que você estude a teoria por si mesmo e em nossa única aula semanal responderei perguntas e duvidas, além de mostrar exemplos nos estudos de casos. Entendido?

Sirius teve que sufocar o desapontamento por sua postura, tom e maneira de ir diretamente ao ponto sem ao menos alguma conversa ou provocação. Olhando-a nos olhos castanhos tentou encontrar qualquer da atração que vira na semana anterior, mas Denver apenas o olhou de volta sem emoção. Desde que a encontrara, Sirius pensara muito na competente auror, mais do que devia, provavelmente.

— Isso não é um problema, pois já comecei a estudar todo o material que você e King me enviaram, além disso, eu estive, durante todo o verão, relendo e praticando o material do 7º ano da escola. Isso ajudou muito a sentir e fortalecer minha magia. — Explicou Sirius no mesmo tom profissional, mesmo que não fosse o que queria, o fato é esse treinamento era muito importante para ele e não se queimaria apenas pelo prazer de algumas provocações ou uma atração física.

— Muito bem. Essa primeira etapa quero me concentrar em seu desenvolvimento físico, teórico e de inteligência. Depois do Natal entraremos no treinamento mágico e espero que até o fim do próximo ano seu treinamento esteja completamente concluído. — Denver sinalizou para que ele a seguisse. — Se a OP terminar antes disso e você puder se apresentar para o treinamento em seu Ministério, eu lhe darei uma recomendação de qual ano seu conhecimento o qualifica. Agora, se troque para roupas de treino físico.

Sirius obedeceu e logo se viu em uma grande área de corrida, no chão tinha dezenas de esteiras rolantes mágicas e ele não pode deixar de ficar impressionado.

— Uau, quantas, construí 4 dessas em Hogwarts para a academia onde meu afilhado irá treinar, além de uma piscina. Eu nem sabia que existiam algo assim para treinamento. — Disse Sirius animado.

— Um bruxo japonês teve a ideia a partir das esteiras elétricas trouxas. Ele usou o conceito junto com a magia das escadas mágicas rolantes e inventou essas esteiras. São feitas do material do chão que é meio emborrachado para evitar muito impacto. — Explicou Denver ainda em seu tom mais profissional. — Encantos e runas fazem com que essas faixas no chão se movam quando acionados, a velocidade é imposta pela força da corrida do bruxo, assim segue o ritmo que você aguentar. Depois que alongarmos quero que corra 2km e meio no ritmo que sua forma física lhe permitir e nos moveremos a partir deste ponto, além disso concluiremos um circuito de desenvolvimento muscular. Desde já lhe digo que, assim como nos treinamentos convencionais existem cortes, aqui não será diferente, portanto, cada treinamento é também um teste. Se não passar, está fora.

— Eu estive treinando fisicamente desde abril, meu afilhado me arrastou com ele durante as férias de Páscoa, então, acredito que posso acompanhar, Emily. — Disse Sirius se cansando de toda essa formalidade.

— O treinamento que o colocarei não o exigirá apenas fisicamente, Black. — Disse ela frisando seu sobrenome com um tom duro. — Mas mentalmente também e se perceber que não pode aguentar a pressão e exigência, não permitirei que se torne um auror. E é AC Denver para você, recruta.

Sirius decidiu não responder e mostrar na prática que podia aguentar o que ela lhe mandasse. Correr a distância pedida não foi tão ruim, ainda que não lhe rendeu elogios.

— Você fez essa distância em um tempo que até uma vovozinha faria, recruta, espero que aumente o ritmo e baixe esse tempo nas próximas semanas. — Disse Denver em tom de zombaria.

Sirius engoliu a vontade de responder com sarcasmo, a última coisa que precisava era ser considerado insubordinado e desrespeitoso, e continuou no circuito de treinamento que incluiu o trabalho intenso em seus membros superiores (braços, peito, ombros) em barras, flexões, barras invertidas; nos membros inferiores (panturrilhas, pernas, glúteos) com elevações de panturrilha, agachamentos com variações, marchas para glúteos, ponte para glúteos; e músculos centrais com os abdominais invertidos.

Em algum momento do treinamento de mais de 3 horas, Sirius compreendeu completamente o que Denver quis dizer sobre exigência mental. Se dependesse apenas de seu corpo, Sirius teria desistido no meio do treino, mas a vontade de continuar, de não desistir e de provar a Denver que podia o fez continuar. Mesmo quando perdeu a noção de tempo, de quantas flexões ou agachamentos ou abdominais ele fez, quando o espaço em volta se tornou nada e apenas a voz dura e severa de Denver podia ser ouvida, Sirius continuou.

— Mais rápido, Black! Força, suba até o fim, nada de moleza. Está pensando em desistir, Black? Desista, então, mostre para mim o que eu já sei. Você não conseguirá, Black, então, porque o esforço? Vamos lá, seu preguiçoso!

Mas ele não desistiu e quando, finalmente, o treino acabou, Sirius sentiu que ia desmaiar de pura exaustão, apenas a vergonha de tal indignidade em frente a Denver o manteve de pé.

— Melhor do que eu esperava para um primeiro dia, mas ainda longe do que eu espero de um recruta, quanto mais de um auror. Temos muito que trabalhar e amanhã serei tão dura quanto hoje, assim sugiro que vá até o vestiário e entre na banheira com gelo ou então seus músculos não aguentarão o treino que faremos amanhã. — Disse Denver e parecendo perceber que o que o impedia de cair era sua presença. — Preciso retomar meu trabalho. Até amanhã, às 6 horas, Black.

Assim que estava sozinho, Sirius se deitou no chão emborrachado e fechou os olhos se esforçando para acalmar a respiração, mas um segundo depois o abriu quando percebeu que, se seus músculos endurecessem, na manhã seguinte não sairia da cama. Se levantando, ele se arrastou até vestiário com os armários onde se trocara, encontrou vários chuveiros e duas grandes banheiras, uma com água quente e uma com água e gelo, sem hesitar, se despiu e entrou na com gelo, suspirando de prazer e voltando a fechar os olhos.

Sim, pensou, Denver estava certa em dizer que iria trabalhá-lo com força, a mulher parecia estar querendo que ele desistisse, mas isso não aconteceria. Ele se tornaria um auror, terminaria a OP Travessa do Tranco com sucesso e deixaria Harry orgulhoso dele. Pensar em seu afilhado o fez sorrir, ele e Denver se dariam muito bem, os dois eram verdadeiros carrascos nos treinamentos físicos, mas pensar nele também fez seu coração se apertar de saudades, um dia, apenas um dia e já sentia um grande vazio em sua vida. Neste ponto, todo esse treinamento e estudo seria muito bom para preencher esse vazio e talvez ele pudesse seguir o conselho de James e encontrar um pouco de diversão. Seu pensamento foi diretamente para uma mulher alta de olhos marrons e Sirius fez uma careta, era óbvio, por sua atitude distante e profissional, que Denver queria negar e afastar a atração que sentiram um pelo outro. A questão era, o que ele faria sobre isso?

O dia do Harry terminou como ele já previa, ainda que tudo se moveu mais rápido do que gostaria e os conflitos com Hermione não estavam resolvidos como pensara na noite anterior. Ao fim das aulas, os 4 amigos foram visitar os elfos domésticos na cozinha, receberam lanches e abraços, Mimy contou como todos estavam felizes que os alunos voltaram e agora todos tinham muito trabalho. Depois seguiram para a biblioteca para fazerem os deveres do dia e organizar suas agendas para os estudos extras.

— Ainda não sei os horários do treino de quadribol, mas acredito que serão os mesmo que do ano passado, assim podemos encaixar as aulas extras facilmente. — Disse Harry em um sussurro para não incomodar a Madame Pince.

— Temos que pensar no projeto que o Prof. Flitwick irá nos apresentar semana que vem. — Disse Terry e viu o olhar interessado de Hermione, mas depois ela disfarçou quando se lembrou que não podia participar. — Estava pensando que poderíamos, se o professor não se opor, escolher algo que vocês dois poderiam ajudar, sabe, eu escolho um tema que a Hermione me auxilia e Harry escolhe um tema que o Neville possa lhe ajudar.

— Isso seria legal! — Harry falou ao ver o plano do amigo. — Posso escolher algo de Herbologia ou Poções, Neville, talvez de Metalurgia Mágica.

— Se o Flitwick não se importar, eu topo, Harry, os projetos de Herbologia ano passado foram muito legais, além de aprender muito, minhas notas aumentaram muito com os extras. — Disse Neville animado.

— Vocês não deviam ter que fazer isso, quer dizer, é algo da casa Ravenclaw, assim não se sintam obrigados. — Disse Hermione orgulhosa.

— Bem, estamos querendo compartilhar com vocês porque são nossos amigos, isso não é uma competição de casas, Hermione. — Disse Terry chateado. — Pensei que tinha superado isso, principalmente, com as mudanças na Gryffindor.

— Não, eu superei, quer dizer, os novos quartos individuais, as salas de convivência são incríveis. Agora a sala comunal é apenas para estudo e alguma festa ou comemoração eventuais, mas ainda não temos um laboratório de poções ou projetos de pesquisa e acredito que nunca teremos. A verdade é que nossas casas são diferentes e eu aceito isso, portanto, vocês não precisam ficar compartilhando coisas que são da sua casa. — Disse ela sincera.

— Bem, talvez você esteja certa, não precisamos fazer isso, mas queremos e se vocês querem e o professor não se opõe, eu não vejo o problema. — Disse Terry suavemente e, sorrindo, tocou a mão da Hermione, o que pareceu surpreendê-la. — Nós somos amigos e é para isso que são os amigos. Certo?

— Certo. — Disse ela e parecia um pouco mais corada que o normal.

— Bem, estamos combinados. Que área você tem mais interesse? — Perguntou Terry sorrindo.

— Em todos, assim qual você escolher estará bom para mim. — Disse ela sorrindo de volta.

— Certo. — Disse ele com seu sorriso aumentando.

Harry disfarçou o riso divertido e olhou para Neville que devolveu com a mesma expressão conspiratória.

— Bem, quero um tempo para meu projeto sobre os elfos domésticos também. — Disse Hermione parecendo esperançosa.

— Você ainda não nos explicou sobre sua longa conversa com a Srta. Belle, mas imagino que foi sobre a Divisão Evans ajudar os elfos domésticos. — Apontou Harry curioso e viu a amiga suspirar séria.

— Eu pensei que poderíamos ajudá-los com mais rapidez, sabe, exigir do Ministério ou libertá-los por conta própria. Srta. Belle disse que se fosse tão simples, ela mesma compraria cada elfo e os libertaria, mas que além das questões legais, políticas e culturais, temos que pensar a longo prazo nas consequências. — Disse ela em seu tom professoral, que não lembrava mais McGonagall.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Neville.

— Srta. Belle usou como exemplo a libertação dos negros nos séculos 18 e 19. Vocês sabiam que quando as abolições foram decretadas os fazendeiros escravagistas os expulsaram das propriedades? — Hermione parecia muito chateada e Terry acenou afirmativamente, enquanto Neville e Harry negaram.

— Os negros eram escravos? — Neville parecia confuso e Hermione suspirou.

— Espero que você pegue Estudos Trouxas ano que vem, Neville, é incrível a quantidade de fatos importantes que os bruxos puros-sangues não têm ideia. — Disse a amiga e explicou rapidamente sobre a escravidão, como os negros eram colhidos ou sequestrados como gados na África e levados para o continente da América do Norte e do Sul, além da Ásia, Europa e Oceania. — Foram séculos até que a escravidão fosse considerada a aberração desumana e criminosa que era, então, país por país começaram a libertá-los, mas isso, normalmente, acontecia abruptamente, sem preparação e com muitas pessoas lutando contra.

— O fazendeiros escravagistas devem ter estado entre eles imagino. — Disse Harry irritado só de pensar em pessoas defendendo tratar outros seres humanos ou seres mágicos como escravos.

— Exato. E quando eles perdiam e a libertação se tornava lei, ou seja, quando era obrigatório libertá-los, esses mesmo escravagistas, simplesmente, os expulsavam de suas fazendas. — Hermione parecia magoada. — Alguns nem sabiam o que estava acontecendo, tão isolados eles estavam, muitos eram mulheres e crianças, apenas com a roupa do corpo, sem comida, empregos, casas e ao pedirem ajuda eram afastados porque a liberdade não acabou com o racismo.

— Merlin, e o que aconteceu com eles? — Neville estava meio pálido.

— Alguns tiveram ajuda dos abolicionistas, mas muitos ficaram nas ruas passando fome ou se juntaram para criar vilas que se tornaram favelas ou bairros pobres. — Hermione abriu uma pasta. — Estive pesquisando e em todos esses países, até hoje os números de pobreza, violência, crimes e assassinatos são muito maiores entre os negros porque até hoje, eles ainda têm menos oportunidades e sofrem com o preconceito. Eu sei que o mundo mágico é diferente em muitas coisas, mas a verdade é que se conseguíssemos que o Ministério libertasse os elfos, eles ficariam perdidos, sem casa ou meio de subsistir e, no caso deles, de serem felizes porque...

— Para os elfos o trabalho é como se sentem felizes. — Terminou Terry seriamente.

— Exato. Conversando com a Srta. Fiona e pesquisando a história do elfos descobri que, mesmo antes quando eram livres e tinham sua própria cidade, os elfos amavam trabalhar e se manter ativos, ajudar e se relacionar com outros seres. Acredito que para eles o isolamento seria tão difícil quanto não estarem trabalhando para uma família. — Explicou Hermione.

— Mas eles não estão isolados no local em que vivem? Quer dizer, os elfos que não servem uma família e vivem nesse local que o Ministério preparou...

— Na verdade, foi seu bisavô, Harry, que preparou para eles. — Hermione pegou outra pasta. — Aqui, é uma fazenda que foi cedida por Henry Potter para os elfos domésticos sem famílias, eles passam os dias trabalhando nas plantações, cuidando dos carneiros e outros animais. Eles são muito felizes e saudáveis porque parte dessa comida é enviada aos Orfanatos do Abortos, assim eles não se sentem inúteis, sabe.

— Eu não sabia disso, que dizer... Eu sabia que meu avô Henry conseguiu esse lugar para os elfos quando ele era membro da Suprema Corte, mas não sabia que era uma propriedade nossa. — Disse Harry emocionado.

— Parece que quando ele apresentou seu projeto, teve muitas pessoas que riram dele e disseram que o Ministério não gastaria um nuque com elfos. — Hermione disse com raiva. — Como se eles não merecessem ser cuidados. Então, seu avô prometeu que não haveria gastos e a maioria aprovou, mas foi por pouco, então ele separou uma das suas maiores fazendas para abrigar os elfos e ainda teve a ideia de lhes dar um propósito.

— Claro. Os elfos se sentem úteis porque sabem que estão trabalhando para alimentar as crianças do Orfanato. — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Sim e esse alimento é o que permite ao Orfanato ainda funcionar. — Disse Hermione e ao ver seus olhares confusos, continuou. — Ele foi fundado a pouco mais de 100 anos por um aborto que foi abandonado por seus pais nas ruas de Londres. Sr. Adélio Bulstrode tinha mais de 60 anos e quando morreu deixou um fundo para o Orfanato ser mantido, mas esse dinheiro não foi bem administrado, 50 anos depois não tinha mais dinheiro e o Ministério ia fechar as portas e jogar as crianças nas ruas, literalmente.

— Quando foi isso? — Harry estava chocado.

— Na década de 50 e nessa época a fazenda do elfos já existia e fornecia um pouco de alimento as crianças, mas, então, seus avós, Fleamont e Euphemia decidiram aumentar a produção dos alimentos para que o Orfanato continuasse a funcionar. — Hermione pegou um recorte de jornal. — Antes a produção era pequena e a maior parte era para alimentar os elfos, depois disso mais da metade dos alimentos plantados e colhidos pelos elfos são entregues ao Orfanato o que, claro, os deixou muito mais felizes.

— Isso é incrível. — Disse Harry lendo o recorte do jornal antigo. — Como encontrou tudo isso?

— Oh, eu conversei com o Sr. Falc e pedi que ele copiasse tudo e qualquer coisa sobre os elfos domésticos nos arquivos do Ministério. Estou estudando as leis e fatos históricos, tentando ler nas entrelinhas as verdades, mas incrivelmente não tem praticamente nada de registros mentirosos. — Explicou Hermione parecendo cansada. — Nem sei o que isso significa.

— Significa que eles não se preocupam em mentir porque não sentem vergonha ou acreditam ser errado a maneira como tratam os elfos. E claro, não tem para quem mentir porque não sentem que devem ou serão julgados algum dia por qualquer pessoa. — Disse Terry suavemente.

— Era algo assim que eu temia e voltando a sua pergunta, Harry, os elfos estão isolados, com exceção dos funcionários do Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas que os visitam ocasionalmente. — Hermione parecia preocupada e triste. — Imagino que quando aparece uma família, eles vão muito felizes servi-las depois de passarem anos sem poder sair de lá.

— Eles não podem sair? — Harry não gostou disso.

— Sim, podem, mas para onde? Não existem lugares para elfos frequentarem e socializarem, acredito que poderiam visitar amigos e familiares que servem algumas famílias, mas duvido que poderiam ficar mais do que alguns minutos nas casas puros-sangues... — Hermione se interrompeu quando um garoto do primeiro ano da Gryffindor se aproximou.

— Oi! — Disse ele com um sussurro alto e animado, encarando Harry como se olhasse para uma visão celestial. — Você é Harry Potter, não é? Eu sou Colin, Colin Creevey, a professora McGonagall pediu que lhe procurasse e entregasse um recado. Este é meu primeiro ano e estou na Gryffindor, eu não sabia que era um bruxo, você acha que estaria tudo bem se ... posso tirar uma foto? — Acrescentou, erguendo a máquina esperançoso.

— O que? — Repetiu Harry sem entender, pois, o garoto falou muito rápido.

— Para provar que conheci você — disse Colin Creevey ansioso, aproximando-se mais. — Sei tudo sobre você. Todo mundo me contou. Como foi que você sobreviveu quando Você-Sabe-Quem tentou matá-lo e como foi que ele desapareceu e tudo o mais, e como você ainda conserva a cicatriz em forma de raio na testa — (seus olhos encararam com adoração a testa do Harry) —, e um garoto no meu dormitório disse que se eu revelar o filme na poção correta, as fotos vão se mexer. — Colin inspirou profundamente, estremecendo de excitação, e continuou ainda rápido e já pulando para outro assunto. — Isto aqui é fantástico, não acha? Eu não sabia que as coisas estranhas que eu fazia eram magia até receber uma carta de Hogwarts, meu pai é leiteiro, ele também não conseguia acreditar. Então, estou tirando um montão de fotos para levar para ele e seria bem bom se tivesse a sua também. — O garoto olhou para ele como se implorasse e Harry estava tão chocado que não sabia o que dizer. — Quem sabe o seu amigo podia tirar, e eu podia ficar do seu lado? E depois você podia autografar a foto?

— Merlin... — Terry suspirou já prevendo a reação do amigo e pensando em alguma maneira de salvar o garoto, mas quando foi falar, Neville o impediu.

— Deixe, é melhor terminar de uma vez, pegamos o resto do garoto e o ajudamos depois. — Disse Neville que sabia que, se fosse alguém sendo tão desrespeitoso com seus pais, ele também ficaria furioso.

— Primeiro, Colin, este é o seu nome, certo? — Disse Harry suavemente quando encontrou voz para falar. — Qual o recado da McGonagall?

— Oh! Ela pediu para lhe entregar este bilhete. — Disse ele lhe estendendo o papel todo sorridente.

— Ok, muito obrigado. Segundo, esses seus amigos que contaram a você sobre toda essa história do menino-que-viveu, cicatriz e tal, lhe contaram sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite? — Perguntou Harry tentando controlar o temperamento.

— Sim, sim, sei que foi no Halloween, que você-sabe-quem matou seus pais, mas ele não conseguiu te matar e que você o matou. — Seus olhos estavam arregalados de empolgação como se fosse um grande conto de aventura.

— O nome dele é Voldemort, se você vai falar sobre o assassino dos meus pais, poderia ao menos dizer seu nome. — Harry disse e então sua raiva passou ao sentir um grande cansaço. Como ninguém poderia ver que não era uma história de contos de fadas, uma aventura para fotos, visitas ao Chalé onde tudo aconteceu ou autógrafos? Que nunca deveria ser uma história infantil ou algo que traga fama e fãs? — Ok, eu posso lhe dar uma foto e um autógrafo. Diga-me, Colin, eu deveria ir buscar os cadáveres dos meus pais para a foto ficar mais real e emocionante para você?

Harry viu o menino de rosto inocente empalidecer e arregalar ainda mais os olhos, se é que isso era possível.

— Eu... — Ele sussurrou sufocado.

— Sabe, eu sei que está feliz e emocionado por ser um bruxo, parabéns e fico feliz que tenha pais em sua casa para mostrar fotos e espero que você seja um grande bruxo e os deixe orgulhosos de você. — Harry se levantou e arrumou suas coisas na mochila. — Você tem mais do que eu, mas quem se importa, não é? Eu tenho uma cicatriz maneira e sou famoso, porque pais seriam importantes quando se tem tudo isso?

Sem conseguir encará-lo outra vez ou seus amigos que deviam estar zangados com ele por sua explosão, Harry deixou a biblioteca rapidamente tentando controlar a vontade de chorar e gritar e bater em alguém. Tinha se esquecido, dois meses de férias e se esquecera dessa fama idiota e essas pessoas estúpidas que não compreendiam nada. Harry caminhou sem perceber o caminho ou as pessoas a sua volta enquanto subia para sua torre tentando controlar a raiva e a dor que sentia, mas, então, ele viu um cabelo ruivo saltitando e descendo as escadas animadamente e o ambiente voltou a entrar em foco. Ainda assim, ele passou por ela apressadamente, ignorando-a quando Ginny Weasley parou, subitamente, ao vê-lo e corou.

Enquanto continuava a subir, não percebeu seu olhar magoado por causa da sua expressão zangada que Ginny pensou que ser direcionado a ela. Ou viu quando ela tirou um diário da bolsa e escreveu para seu amigo Tom que seu maior medo acontecera. Harry Potter a odiava.

Harry parou no 5º andar pensando em ir para o Covil e se deu conta do bilhete em sua mão, se esquecera tudo sobre ele. Abrindo, encontrou a letra de Dumbledore.

 _Harry, o aguardo em meu escritório, às 16 horas._

 _PS: Gosto de ratos de açúcar._

Olhando para o relógio, percebeu que estava atrasado a quase 15 minutos e correu de volta para baixo até o 3º andar. Sabia que Dumbledore o chamaria para uma conversa cedo ou tarde e parecia que não poderia fugir disso, ótimo, porque estava no humor certo para enfrentá-lo.

— Ratos de açúcar. — Disse para a gárgula e subiu na escada que o levou até a porta, bateu e teve permissão para entrar, esperando encontrar um zangado Dumbledore, assim ficou muito surpreso ao se deparar com um desapontado diretor, Snape, Draco e outro homem alto e loiro, tão parecido com o garoto Slytherin que não tinha dúvida sobre sua identidade.

— O senhor me chamou, diretor? — Harry perguntou educadamente sem dar atenção para os outros presentes.

— Não irá nem se desculpar pelo atraso? — Disse o pai de Draco com voz fria e doce ao mesmo tempo. — Imagino que, crescendo entre trouxas, ser educado e pontual seria pedir muito, mas supus que aqui nesta escola você ensinaria a boa educação aos seus alunos, Dumbledore.

Harry desviou o olhar para o homem que o encarava com desprezo e sorriu, isso ia ser muito divertido.

— Harry, estamos te esperando a 15 minutos. — Disse Dumbledore em leve tom de reprimenda.

— Desculpe, diretor, mas acabei de receber seu recado, acredito que a Prof.ª McGonagall entregou o bilhete a um excitado 1º ano da Gryffindor, veja isso, o garoto acabou de me encontrar na biblioteca e vim direto para cá. — Harry disse encarando Dumbledore ainda sorrindo. — Imaginei que continuaria nossa conversa de outro dia, mas se estiver ocupado podemos remarcar.

— Não se faça de tolo, Potter, sabe muito bem porque está aqui. — Disse Snape com seu veneno habitual.

— Sei? — Harry o encarou ainda educado e agradável. — Oh, nossa, não me diga que é sobre as invenções absurdas de Draco sobre uma faca ou sei lá o que?

— Não são invenções! Você me ameaçou com uma faca e até cortou meu lábio! Eu lhe disse que ia te ver expulso, não disse? Meu pai é membro do Conselho de Governadores e agora você terá o que merece, Potter. — Disse Draco triunfante e Harry quase teve pena dele, o idiota nunca mantinha a boca fechada.

— Eu sei, você me contou sobre o seu pai desde o ano passado, Draco e me ameaçou com expulsão desde o dia em que me recusei a ser seu amigo. Lamento que feri seus sentimentos, mas, como já lhe disse, poderemos ser amigos apenas se você provar que é diferente do seu pai e ficar inventando coisas...

— O que disse? — Interrompeu o homem loiro com voz cortante.

— Na verdade, eu ainda estava dizendo, interromper não é muito educado, senhor, imagino que cresceu entre os trouxas. — Disse Harry com voz doce e educada. — Eu estava dizendo que inventar histórias para que eu seja expulso não levará a nada, Draco, porque não serei expulso por suas mentiras. E isso apenas torna ainda mais difícil que você realize seu sonho de ser meu amigo.

Harry conseguiu terminar a frase porque os dois Malfoys estavam sem palavras em choque, Dumbledore, levemente divertido e Snape, curioso, ainda que ele não admitiria isso nem sob tortura.

— Você sabe quem eu sou, menino? — Perguntou o homem loiro e Harry sorriu outra vez.

— Na verdade, não, afinal, não fomos apresentados ou então o senhor não me chamaria de menino, mas já que ninguém foi educado em nos apresentar. — Harry deu um passo à frente com a mão estendida e formalmente continuou. — Harry James Potter.

— Este é meu pai, Potter, não se faça de estúpido. — Draco disse com grosseria.

— Verdade? Interessante... e seu pai tem um nome? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Meu nome é Lucius Malfoy e não admito que chame meu filho de mentiroso. Dumbledore, exijo que esse... moleque seja expulso e entregue ao aurores, imediatamente, ou levarei isso ao Conselho e conseguirei sua demissão também. — Disse Malfoy com raiva.

— Lucius, você não dá ordens em minha escola enquanto ela for minha escola e até agora nada foi esclarecido que prove que o Sr. Potter fez algo que mereça sua expulsão de Hogwarts. — Disse Dumbledore em tom severo.

— E, eu gostaria de saber porque que meu chefe de casa não está presente? Pensei que depois da última vez e das mudanças nas regras das punições, apenas o chefe de casa e o diretor poderiam punir um aluno. — Harry falou com as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços. — Acredito que essa discussão tola e sem sentido deve ser suspensa até que o Prof. Flitwick chegue.

— Harry, acredito que devemos e podemos resolver isso facilmente, você me deixa revistá-lo e mostra que não tem nenhuma faca e podemos todos seguir nossos caminhos. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

— Isso é um absurdo! Ele pode ter tirado e escondido a faca... — Mas Harry se encaminhou para a porta decidido e isso interrompeu o que Lucius Malfoy ia dizendo. — ... Onde pensa que está indo, Potter?

— Estou indo embora, claro, não discutirei mentiras e acusações sem meu chefe de casa, quando vocês tiverem decidido como proceder, podem nos chamar e voltaremos. — Disse Harry abrindo a porta.

— Espere, Sr. Potter, eu o chamarei. — Disse Dumbledore em tom decidido.

Harry o encarou da porta e o viu enviar uma fênix prateada e brilhante com uma mensagem. Ele deixou a porta a aberta e todos ficaram em silencio, foi incômodo e cheio de tensão, mas Harry manteve a expressão agradável e educada, encarando os Malfoys sorridente. Flitwick entrou e sentiu a tensão na sala, as presenças nada agradáveis e perguntou o que acontecia, ao ser informado por Dumbledore seu rosto sério se encheu de frieza e lembrou a Harry da noite em que duelou com Quirrell.

— E porque só estou sendo informado disso agora? E não fui chamado aqui até que meu aluno solicitasse minha presença? — Questionou ele com frieza.

— Isso pouco importa! E sua presença não é necessária para cuidar da expulsão de um garoto claramente desequilibrado que ameaçou meu filho com uma faca. — Malfoy disse olhando para Flitwick com desprezo.

Harry sentiu os pelos do corpo se arrepiar de raiva ao ver como Malfoy tratava seu chefe, mas, dessa vez, Dumbledore se adiantou a ele.

— Peço que se contenha em meu escritório e em minha escola ao se dirigir a um dos meus professores, Lucius, pois não admitirei qualquer desrespeito. Se continuar neste tom, encerrarei essa tolice antes mesmo que possa piscar. — A frieza do diretor era de dar arrepios e Malfoy recuou, obviamente, intimidado, mas com ódio em seu olhar. — Só estou levando essa questão adiante pela gravidade das acusações e porque não tolero violência de nenhuma espécie contra crianças, mesmo que venha de outras crianças. Estou sendo claro?

Todos acenaram e Harry engoliu a amargura que sentiu com as palavras hipócritas.

— Eu gostaria de ouvir exatamente o que aconteceu. — Disse Flitwick. — Sr. Malfoy, onde o senhor estava quando foi ameaçado pelo Sr. Potter?

— Em seu compartimento no trem. — Disse Draco de peito estufado.

— E porque estava em seu compartimento se não são amigos? — Flitwick questionou.

— Eu... apenas, fui visitá-lo, saber de suas férias e coisas assim. — Draco disse e ele era um péssimo mentiroso, Harry teve que se esforçar para ficar calado.

— Sr. Potter, o senhor tem uma faca? — Flitwick se dirigiu a ele e Harry não teve dificuldade em mentir.

— Não, professor, sem faca nenhum e eu admito que as coisas esquentaram quando Draco foi nos perguntar sobre nossos "verões", como ele disse. — Harry não pode deixar de sorrir com sarcasmo. — Eu saquei minha varinha, mas nenhum feitiço foi disparado, apenas os ameaçamos e Draco e seus amigos foram embora.

— Isso é mentira! Olha aqui, meu lábio! Seus amigos idiotas sacaram suas varinhas, mas Potter me ameaçou com uma faca. — Draco gritou enraivecido.

— É óbvio que você ficou envergonhado por termos te posto para correr como um rato amedrontado e agora inventou isso para se vingar e tentar me expulsar como me ameaçou...

— Eu te mostrarei quem é um rato! — Gritou Draco e sacou sua varinha.

— Sr. Malfoy, guarde isso imediatamente e mantenha seu tom, seu gritos e desmandos não serão tolerados neste escritório. — Disse Dumbledore zangado.

— Draco, guarde isso. — Disse seu pai parecendo decepcionado e o garoto obedeceu, vermelho de constrangimento.

— Como eu dizia, existem várias testemunhas que ouviram Draco me ameaçar de expulsão e com seu pai que faz parte do Conselho de Governadores, inclusive vocês. — Disse Harry calmo.

— Isso não significa que você não carregue uma faca, Potter e adoraria saber porque se sentiu no direito de ameaçar meu aluno com sua varinha como você alegou. — Disse Snape ranzinza. — Não que algo assim me surpreenda vindo de você.

Harry não pode deixar de rir levemente ao encarar seu professor de Poções.

— Isso é interessante, está ficando criativo em me ofender sem me ofender, acredito que vamos nos divertir este ano. — Disse ele sorridente.

— Albus, toda essa história pode ser encerrada? Entendo sua preocupação, mas Draco parece, claramente, ter como hábito incomodar e ameaçar meu aluno e Harry não tem porque ter uma faca em Hogwarts. — Disse Flitwick objetivamente.

— Claro que não, Merlin, porque eu teria uma faca? Quer dizer, não é como se houvessem pessoas querendo me matar por todos os lados e eu estou em uma grande escola com poderosos bruxos que jamais fariam nada para colocar minha vida em risco. Assim, porque eu precisaria de uma faca? — Disse Harry sarcástico e sorridente.

— Creio que talvez poderíamos ver uma lembrança do ocorrido, na sua penseira, diretor, assim saberemos quem está mentindo. — Disse Snape com olhar presunçoso.

— Isso! Aí vocês verão que não estou dizendo a verdade. — Disse Draco encarando Harry com expressão semelhante à de seu chefe de casa e seu pai sorriu da mesma maneira.

— Eu penso que é uma ótima ideia. — Disse Harry e ignorou expressão de espanto de todos. — Acho até, que a presença dos aurores seria uma boa ideia, quer dizer, vocês não me perguntaram porque meus amigos e eu ficamos tão zangados e tiramos nossas varinhas. Bem, eu explico, Draco achou que era legal vir ao nosso compartimento e chamar nossa amiga, Hermione, de sangue ruim, imagine isso. — Harry continuou como se contasse uma história sem importância a alguns amigos, exclamações foram ouvidas de Dumbledore e Flitwick, mesmo Snape olhou Malfoy zangado. — Isso depois que ela tentou ignorá-lo e nós lhe pedimos para ir embora quando ele nos ameaçou, mas não com expulsão desta vez, não. Acreditam que Draco disse que neste ano nossas vidas estão em risco em Hogwarts? Ele disse que os nascidos trouxas não viverão por muito tempo e, quando perguntamos porque, ele não quis nos dizer, então, Hermione disse que ele estava mentindo como sempre e Draco a chamou desse nome terrível.

Harry fez uma pausa para encarar a todos, os professores e Dumbledore estavam muito sérios e encaravam Draco e seu pai que tinha uma expressão azeda como uma careta permanente e, Harry percebeu, apertava o ombro do filho com tanta força que este empalideceu.

"Eu adoraria que Draco mostrasse a memória e explicasse suas ameaças e certezas, com aurores aqui tudo fica, sabe, mais oficial e tal. " — Terminou Harry com um grande sorriso.

O silencio se entendeu até que Draco gemeu baixinho e Harry viu em seus olhos que ele estava com dor e em pânico.

— Isso não será necessário. — Disse Malfoy com voz contida e a mesma careta azeda. — Creio que apenas detenção em se tratando de crianças será o suficiente.

— Detenção pelo que, Sr. Malfoy? — Flitwick estava frio e calmo. — Por expulsarem seu filho de seu compartimento? Por sacarem suas varinhas? Se for assim, então qual deveria ser a punição do seu filho por ameaçar e ofender colegas? Por mentir para prejudicar um outro aluno?

— Eu mesmo cuidarei do meu filho. — Disse Malfoy como se não acreditasse que ninguém ali o contestaria e Harry entendeu porque Draco era tão convencido e arrogante.

— Isso não é uma opção, Lucius, se as regras foram quebradas a punição será disciplinar aqui na escola e não em sua casa quando Draco estiver de férias. — Disse Dumbledore com frieza. — Acredito que cada chefe de casa deve escolher a punição para seu aluno e seguimos em frente. Espero que vocês dois mostrem maior comedimento no futuro, ofensas e ameaças não resolverão seu problemas e diferenças. Lamento, Sr. Malfoy que sua educação em casa foi tão pobre que se sinta à vontade para usar termos vulgares para colegas de escola.

Para crédito de Draco, ele pareceu abalado de alguma maneira, pois abaixou a cabeça.

— Muito bem, creio que a punição é aceitável e não se preocupe com a educação do meu filho, Albus, lhe garanto que estaremos tendo uma longa conversa em breve. — Disse Malfoy enquanto se encaminhava para a porta ainda segurando o filho pelo ombro.

— Sr. Malfoy? — Disse Harry e abriu um largo sorriso quando ele se virou para encará-lo. — Prazer em conhecê-lo e se não se importar com uma pequena sugestão. Quando estiver cuidando da educação do Draco, o ensine a ficar de boca fechada, nós conversamos sobre isso outro dia, mas acho que o senhor pode fazer melhor que eu. — Harry falou como se lhe desse um generoso conselho, depois encarou Draco e lhe deu uma piscadela.

— Não preciso de seus conselhos, Potter e.… prazer em conhecê-lo. — Sua careta desmentia suas palavras e seu tom de desdém acompanhava perfeitamente.

E logo, no escritório, haviam apenas os três, já que Snape acompanhou os Malfoys depois de lançar um olhar venenoso na direção do Harry que estava tão acostumado com eles que nem se importou.

— Mais alguma coisa, Albus? — Perguntou Flitwick seriamente.

— Não, eu preciso conversar com o Sr. Potter, mas podemos deixar para outro momento. — Disse o diretor e os dispensou.

Harry desceu as escadas em um silencio aliviado por Dumbledore não pretender conversar com ele agora porque estava muito cansado e irritado para manter o mínimo de civilidade. Quando começaram a andar pelo corredor, Flitwick o deteve e o encarou.

— Não pense que não percebi sua mentira, Sr. Potter.

— Professor, eu...

— Não quero ouvir suas justificativas hoje, conversaremos no domingo e espero que tenha boas razões para o seu comportamento ou escrevei aos seus guardiões. Entendido? — Disse Flitwick muito sério.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse Harry sincero.

Quando se viu sozinho no corredor, suspirou muito irritado, agora decepcionara seu professor preferido também. Primeiro Serafina, Hermione, Ginny e... irritado, começou a caminhada para o Covil, porque se importava que chateara a garota Weasley? Ela era só uma fã boba e cega, todos eram cegos e não viam a verdade, ele estava cansado disso e ainda tinha que lidar com os Malfoy e o Snape, além de tipos como Wilkes. Como alguém poderia culpá-lo por explodir?

Entrando no Covil encontrou seus amigos o esperando ansiosos.

— Harry! Estávamos preocupados quando você sumiu e o que era sobre o bilhete? — Hermione perguntou assim que o viu.

— Ei, você está bem? — Terry se aproximou preocupado.

— Sim, sim, apenas... — Harry nem sabia como explicar o que sentia, assim focou nos fatos e contou sobre a reunião no escritório de Dumbledore.

— Então você encontrou Malfoy. — Disse Terry com uma expressão amarga.

— Sim e o cara é uma peça, Terry, convencido, arrogante e purista dos piores, o que explica o Draco ser como é, na verdade, quase fiquei com pena do idiota por ter um pai como aquele. — Harry suspirou e olhou para os amigos, Hermione parecia que se segurava para dizer algo. — O que é, Hermione?

— Apenas... Nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse uma faca, eu entendo a intenção de proteção, mas acredito que é exagero. Flitwick quer falar com você sobre o assunto e acho que deve falar a verdade e lhe entregar a faca. — Disse Hermione e cruzou os braços.

— Eu não mentirei para o meu chefe e se ele quiser me tomar a adaga, lhe entregarei, mas, se não, ficarei com ela porque não concordo sobre ser um exagero. Estamos cercados de puristas que me odeiam e esse plano de Malfoy pode ser qualquer coisa, a maneira como ele recuou rapidamente e basicamente fugiu do escritório do Dumbledore só mostra que Dobby me disse a verdade e que seus planos são importantes e perigosos. — Disse Harry defensivo.

— Bem, sinto muito por me preocupar com você se meter em mais apuros do que já está. — Disse Hermione irritada. — Harry, você ameaçou Draco com uma faca, depois ameaçou um primeiro ano da sua casa, isso sem falar no que fez ao pobre Colin, depois que você saiu, ele começou a chorar desesperado por ter lhe magoado.

— Isso porque ele me magoou! — Gritou Harry com raiva. — Que bom que ele tem um pingo de inteligência para perceber o que fez e fico feliz que esteja arrependido. E ameacei Wilkes, depois que ele destratou de maneira imperdoável outro primeiro ano nascido trouxa que estava quase em lágrimas. Quanto a Draco, eu já concordei que exagerei e que foi um erro, o que mais você quer de mim, Hermione? Eu não sou perfeito e não ficarei me desculpando por meus erros eternamente.

— Bem, mas se mantiver essa faca acabará por usá-la, porque quando temos uma arma e não temos controle sobre nosso temperamento estamos sempre a um passo de machucar alguém! — Hermione falou no seu tom de sermão. — Você não tem maturidade para ter...

— Chega. — Terry falou com voz firme e calma, ele nem precisou levantar a voz. — Temos que nos acalmar, estamos todos tensos, preocupados e sobrecarregados, se continuarmos com essa discussão tola não chegaremos a lugar algum e apenas nos magoaremos. Hermione, você tem que respeitar a decisão do Harry e confiar nele, ele aprendeu a lição com Draco e prometeu usar a adaga apenas em uma emergência.

— Você, claro, ficará ao lado dele. E sobre Colin? — Disse ela zangada com Terry agora.

— Hermione. — Quem falou foi Neville. — Se fosse comigo, eu teria dado um soco no garoto, você está sendo injusta. Harry vem recebendo esses tipos de comentários desde o ano passado, inclusive de você e sempre manteve a civilidade, mas o que você espera? Que ele concorde com a foto e autógrafo? Harry se sentiu desrespeitado e magoado, sua reação foi justa e Colin percebeu seu erro também, talvez agora o garoto pare de agir como um fã e possa até ser um amigo um dia.

— Bem, estou vendo que nenhum de vocês está do meu lado. — Disse ela magoado.

— Não se trata de lado, se trata de concordar e discordar. Eu concordo com você que nossa reação no trem foi errada e temos que controlar nosso temperamento, mas você tem que parar de recriminar o Harry por cada coisa que ele faz. — Disse Terry chateado.

— Até porque, com todo respeito, mas, quem manda em mim, sou eu mesmo, tenho muito respeito por meus guardiões e meu padrinho, ouvirei seus conselhos e broncas, acatarei seus castigos, mas não aceitarei ninguém tentando me dizer o que fazer como se eu fosse uma marionete. — Disse Harry com frieza. — E já lhe disse isso antes, para de me dar ordens e entenda que nem sempre concordarei com sua opinião.

O silencio que ficou no Covil foi dos mais desagradáveis e, finalmente, Hermione saiu sem dizer uma palavra parecendo magoada. Neville suspirou e pegou sua mochila.

— Vou atrás dela e tentar acalmá-la. — Disse antes de sair apressado atrás da amiga.

Harry suspirou também e se aproximou da janela para olhar as montanhas e buscar um pouco de equilíbrio. Porque tudo parecia sair errado desde que entrara naquele trem?

— Harry, não fique assim. — Disse Terry tocando seu ombro. — Hermione entenderá que você ou nenhum de nós tinha a intenção de magoá-la só porque discordamos dela.

— O fato é que ela está certa, Terry, tenho que aprender a controlar meu temperamento e pensar com clareza antes de agir. Foram menos de 2 dias desde que entramos no expresso e olha toda essa confusão em que me meti. — Harry pensou em seu O-Sensei. — Koolang já tinha me dito que para me tornar um bom guerreiro, eu precisaria de mais do que habilidade, coragem ou esperteza, ele me disse que preciso de inteligência emocional e tudo isso mostra que eu não tenho nada disso. Eu decepcionei sua mãe, Hermione, Flitwick e... — Harry se interrompeu quando olhos da cor do chocolate magoados vieram a sua mente, irritado consigo mesmo por pensar na garota. Porque se importava por tê-la magoado?

— Hermione entenderá e está na hora de perceber que nem sempre concordaremos com ela e impor sua opinião não ajuda. — Disse Terry. — Flitwick é um grande duelista e entende a sua necessidade de se defender, pode ficar chateado e lhe dar detenção, mas duvido que passará disso. Quanto a minha mãe, o que o faz pensar que a decepcionou? — Terry perguntou sem entender.

Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar, vinha guardando isso para si mesmo a semanas e talvez pudesse confiar em seu melhor amigo para ajudar.

— Ela ficou desapontada comigo por ter chantageado o diretor, eu percebi, sabe, no fim a Sra. Serafina aceitou que eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, mas percebi que ela me olhou com outros olhos. Penso que ela não confia ou gosta de mim como antes. — Sussurrou Harry revelando a dor que isso lhe trazia em sua voz.

— Harry! Não! Harry, não foi o que aconteceu, irmão, olhe para mim. — Terry o virou e o fez encarar com seus olhos verdes brilhantes, tristes e magoados. Harry era tão forte que as vezes se esquecia como era jovem e sem confiança no amor das pessoas. — Olha, mamãe ficou chateada com o que aconteceu, mas foi com a situação, sua decepção veio do fato de que você foi obrigado a usar de chantagem para resolver tudo e se livrar de Dumbledore. — Terry o encarou sincero. — Tenho certeza que ela estava desapontada consigo mesma por não ter lhe protegido, tudo o que ela quer é isso, cuidar de nós para que sejamos crianças e inocentes por um pouco mais. Mesmo eu gostaria que você não tivesse que nos proteger matando o Quirrell daquela maneira, mesmo que não seja sua culpa. Eu queria ter chegado antes e feito isso por você.

— E eu gostaria que vocês nunca tivessem visto aquilo. — Sussurrou Harry, olhando para as mãos.

— Acho que quando amamos alguém queremos proteger e cuidar, as coisas são assim, mas, Harry, mesmo quando alguém faz algo que não concordamos, isso não diminuiu o amor, não em uma família ou quando a amizade é de verdade. Isso é algo que Hermione e você precisam entender e, quer saber, temos 12 anos e temos muito o que aprender, irmão. — Terry sorriu docemente. — Todos estamos crescendo e amadurecendo, cometeremos erros, falaremos e faremos bobagens e aprenderemos com isso. E um dia você será um grande guerreiro como Koolang lhe disse, não precisa apressar nada, não precisamos crescer tão rápido assim, eu acho.

Harry o ouviu com atenção e acenou, Terry estava certo, precisava aprender com seus erros e seguir em frente, ficar lamentando não resolvia nada. E crescer era difícil, quer dizer, parecia que suas ações tinham que ser sempre perfeitas e maduras, mas as vezes ele não sabia o que fazer ou não conseguia controlar seu temperamento, principalmente, quando as pessoas atacavam seus amigos ou desrespeitavam seus pais. Estava cansado de ter que defender o seu direito a não ver o que aconteceu naquela noite como algo bom, de ter que justificar sua dor e perda como se não fosse óbvia, mas, pensou, eles eram todas crianças também. Ron e seus amigos, todas as meninas com risinhos e olhares melosos, Draco com seu pai o doutrinando, a garota ruiva com seus olhos de chocolate cheios de admiração e Colin, sua estúpida câmera e adoração constrangedora. Todas crianças que não sabiam ou entendiam nada e ele tinha que parar de atacá-los e se enraivecer com suas ignorâncias, mesmo que fosse difícil, Harry sabia que tinha que seguir em frente e lidar com tudo isso de maneira diferente.

— Você tem certeza que a sua mãe não ficou decepcionada comigo, Terry? — Disse Harry quando os dois deixavam o Covil para irem jantar.

— Tenho sim. Ela te ama e o admira muito, apenas é difícil para os pais quando crescemos e não precisamos mais deles tanto, sabe. — Disse Terry sincero. — Isso não quer dizer que não estaremos de castigo pelo que aconteceu no trem, irmão, na verdade, acredito que receberemos uma carta bem zangada em breve.

— Desde que não seja um Howler, por mim tudo bem. — Disse Harry divertido e os dois riram levemente.

Eles só encontraram Hermione e Neville no dia seguinte, o clima estava estranho durante o treinamento físico da manhã e, depois do café, eles se separaram para as aulas sem oportunidade de conversarem. Harry e Terry tinham duplas de Defesa com os Slytherins nas primeiras aulas e Harry estava ansioso por isso, pois esperava que tivessem um professor melhor do que Quirrell. Como se viu, a única coisa melhor era o fato de Gilderoy Lockhart não lhe dar dores de cabeça. Hermione e Neville tinham tido essa aula no dia anterior, mas com tudo o que aconteceu, Harry não teve o pensamento de lhes perguntar como foi.

Quando a classe inteira se sentou, Lockhart pigarreou alto e fez-se silêncio. Ele esticou o braço, apanhou o exemplar de _Viagens com Trasgos_ da mesa de Michael e ergueu-o para mostrar a própria foto na capa, piscando o olho.

— Eu — disse apontando a foto e piscando também. — Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordem de Merlin, Terceira Classe, Membro Honorário da Liga de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e vencedor do Prêmio Sorriso mais Atraente da revista Semanário dos Bruxos cinco vezes seguidas, mas não falo disso. Não me livrei do espírito agourento de Bandon sorrindo para ela.

Ficou esperando que sorrissem; alguns poucos deram um sorrisinho amarelo e Harry franziu o cenho, confuso, ele não comprara os livros de Defesa escritos por Lockhart, pois estudara o conteúdo das aulas do 2º ano com a Sra. Serafina e preferia os livros de Defesa de Mason. Não estava preocupado, tinha certeza que poderia acompanhar, afinal, esse era o seu melhor assunto.

— Vejo que todos compraram a coleção completa dos meus livros, muito bem... Ora, menos você, como se chama? — Lockhart olhou para a mesa do Harry e o encarou parecendo contrariado.

— Harry Potter, senhor. — Disse Harry educadamente.

— Harry Potter, você disse? — Sua expressão mudou completamente, seu grande e brilhante sorriso retornou com tudo. — Isso explica, então, pois imagino que deve estar acostumado, com toda a sua fama, a receber os livros de presente direto das editoras sem precisar se dar ao trabalho cansativo e tão plebeu de comprá-los.

Seu tom parecia mostrar que entendia e aceitava muito bem esse comportamento apontado por ele e Harry o olhou meio chocado, mas antes de poder responder, Lockhart continuou.

— Eu entendo completamente, Harry, também sou assim com meus presentes especiais. — Sua piscadela era quase obscena e Harry se sentiu enojado. — Não se preocupe, eu escreverei a minha editora e pedirei toda a minha coleção para você, estará aqui em poucos dias e poderemos tirar algumas fotos e publicar no Profeta. Nós dois juntos valeremos a primeira página e o público adorará atestar minha generosidade ao nosso herói famoso.

Harry estava, ao fim do discurso, pálido feito um fantasma, olhou para o Terry que o encarava assombrado também e se esforçou para ignorar Malfoy e seus amigos com seus sorrisos zombeteiros ou risinhos. Ele se prometera a não reagir a esse tipo de coisa, mas sua promessa era em relação aos alunos de Hogwarts, não adultos e professores que deviam saber melhor.

— Isso não será necessário. — Disse Harry quando encontrou a voz.

— Oh! Não se sinta constrangido, não me dará trabalho algum e nesse mundo de celebridades é comum troca de favores...

— Eu disse que não será necessário. — Seu tom frio e determinado que frisava cada palavra, finalmente, chamou a atenção de Lockhart. — Eu não comprei os livros porque já tinha comprado de outro autor e estudado a frente durante o verão, assim não preciso ou estou interessado em nenhum presente. Obrigado.

— Claro, claro, que tolice a minha, sendo você quem é, e tão poderoso, obviamente estaria à frente dos seus humildes colegas, mas meus livros e eu ainda podemos lhe ensinar algumas coisas, Harry, não seja pretensioso, isso não pega bem para os fãs. — Ele deu outra piscadela e Harry sentiu que poderia vomitar. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo. — Continuando, pensei em começarmos hoje com um pequeno teste. Nada para se preocuparem, só quero verificar se vocês leram os livros com atenção, o quanto assimilaram... Bem, para aqueles que leram meus livros, Harry, lamento, mas não posso mostrar preferências assim terei que testá-lo junto com os outros.

Harry não se preocupou em responder, antes duvidava que houvesse algo em seus livros que ele não sabia e agora que o conhecia, tinha certeza. Lockhart, depois de distribuir os testes, voltou à frente da classe e falou:

— Vocês têm trinta minutos... começar, agora!

Harry olhou para o teste e leu:

1\. Qual é a cor favorita de Gilderoy Lockhart?

2\. Qual é a ambição secreta de Lockhart?

3\. Qual é, na sua opinião a maior realização de Gilderoy Lockhart até o momento?

E as perguntas continuavam ocupando três páginas, até a última:

54\. Quando é o aniversário de Gilderoy Lockhart e qual seria o presente ideal para ele?

— Isso é uma piada? — Terry falou antes que Harry pudesse abrir a boca.

Harry olhou em volta e viu muitos rostos confusos e chocados, até mesmo Draco folheava o teste irritado.

— Piada? Não, de maneira alguma, as respostas a essas perguntas estão ao longo de todos os meus livros e assim saberei que os leram e absorveram seu conteúdo. — Disse Lockhart sorridente. — Ontem na aula com os Gryffindors e Hufflepuffs, a Srta. Granger respondeu todas as perguntas corretamente, mas foi a única até agora.

— Isso porque Hermione tem memória fotográfica, ela nunca esquece algo que lê. — Disse Terry irritado. — Porque temos que responder sobre suas características pessoais, senhor?

— Ora...

— Isso, se o senhor não sabe, é uma aula muito importante, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ninguém aqui está interessado em saber sobre sua cor favorita ou data de aniversário. — Harry disse além de irritado.

— Mas, meus fãs...

— Que fãs? — Perguntou Michael contrariado e virou o teste. — Eu não sou seu fã e não estou interessado em sua pessoa, professor.

— Sim, queremos aprender magia de Defesa, professor, afinal, em seus livros o senhor diz que fez coisas incríveis. — Disse Morag se sentindo incentivada pelos amigos.

Aos poucos todos viraram os testes para baixo se recusando a fazê-lo e encararam Lockhart que tinha seus olhos arregalados e parecia suar.

— Bem, hum... nesse caso, eu pretendia deixar essa surpresa para o fim da aula, mas... — Ele pegou do chão uma grande gaiola coberta e a depositou sobre a mesa. — Na aula do 2º ano de ontem eles não se saíram muito bem, mas talvez vocês consigam passar neste difícil teste prático.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Draco parecendo preocupado.

— Umas das piores criaturas do nosso mundo, mas espero que se mantenham calmos e saibam que estão seguros comigo, ontem seus colegas, infelizmente, entraram em pânico e isso não foi muito bom para eles. — Disse Lockhart e a tensão da sala aumentou, ele continuou em voz baixa. — Peço que não gritem, pois isso poderia provocá-los.

E a classe inteira prendeu a respiração. Lockhart puxou a cobertura com um gesto largo.

" Aqui está, senhores — disse teatralmente. — Diabretes da Cornualha recém-capturados.

Todos ficaram em silencio por um segundo e depois começaram a rir, divertidamente, o que desconcertou Lockhart que não sabia o que dizer.

"Ora, porque estão rindo? — Questionou ele.

— Acredito que o senhor está nos confundindo, professor, somos Ravenclaws e Slytherins aqui, estudiosos e ambiciosos que leem a frente. — Disse Michael divertido.

— Sim, os Gryffs podem nem saber o que são esses Diabretes e os Huffles como dominá-los, mas isso não é um problema para nós. — Continuou Greengrass com ironia.

— Bem, se estão tão seguros... — Disse o idiota loiro que abriu a jaula liberando os Diabretes.

Não houve pânico ou confusão, todos tiraram suas varinhas e começaram a usá-las sem grande drama.

— Immobilus.

— Glacius

Os pequenos monstrinhos azuis não tiveram chance de causar confusão, apenas dois deles se esconderam no candelabro e Harry tirou um biscoito do bolso e os atraiu, permitindo que Terry os paralisassem e jogassem nas gaiolas.

— Pronto. — Disse Terry satisfeito. — Será que podemos ter uma aula de Defesa real agora?

Gilderoy Lockhart parecia ainda mais desconcertado e ansioso, olhou para o relógio e viu que nem meia hora se passara.

— Bem, creio que podemos encenar um dos meus maiores feitos, isso mesmo, — Disse ele respirando fundo e se tornando mais seguro. — Vamos encenar o momento em que capturei um lobisomem e o forcei com um feitiço muito complicado a se tornar outra vez um homem. Hum... Harry? O que me diz de ser o lobisomem?

— O que? — Harry o encarou sem entender.

— Para a encenação, você faz o lobisomem e eu mostrarei como o venci. — Disse Lockhart excitadamente.

— Não, obrigada. Porque o senhor não apenas nos ensina o feitiço que usou sem encenação alguma? — Perguntou Harry muito irritado.

— Tem certeza? Pensei que gostaria de treinar e se apresentar para alguns fãs. — Disse Lockhart com outra piscadela.

— Que fãs? Eu não tenho nenhum fã! Todos aqui são amigos ou colegas. — Disse Harry sentindo a raiva aumentar.

— Ora, Harry, não precisa agir assim e entendo que quer manter a discrição, afinal, seria arrogância se exibir e não fica bem, mas se você quiser posso lhe dar alguns conselhos sobre como gerir sua imagem depois das aulas. Isso o tornará mais acessível ao seu público. — Disse Lockhart sorridente.

— O senhor perdeu o juízo? — Harry sentiu que ia explodir e se levantou.

— Harry... — Terry se levantou também e tentou segurar o amigo.

— Não! Estou cansado disso, de todos me olharem como se eu fosse algum herói ou famoso que quer fãs. — Disse Harry enfurecido. — Se o senhor gosta dos seus fãs, bem, parabéns, mas eu não tenho ou quero fãs nenhum e pare de agir como se eu fosse algum tipo de celebridade ou seu colega famoso.

Harry se aproximou de Lockhart enquanto falava, um pouco mais alto do que seria educado se dirigir a um professor, mas estava além dele se controlar com tanta tolice. Lockhart se afastou e se encolheu, parecendo intimidado e Harry, quando terminou de gritar, olhou em volta e encontrou muitos rostos surpresos o encarando. Desconcertado e irritado por perder a calma mais uma vez, ele saiu da sala e acabou no banheiro respirando fundo tentando se controlar. Porque estava tão difícil controlar seu temperamento? Porque o castelo parecia tão cheio de negatividade e todos continuavam a irritá-lo?

Exausto, ele não voltou para a aula e foi para o Covil, Terry o encontrou e trouxe sua mochila.

— Estou em detenção?

— Não sei, o idiota não disse nada e parecia pensar que você estava emocionado por encontrá-lo, por isso que agiu daquele jeito. O bom é que ninguém concordou em encenar a captura do lobisomem e nem mesmo os Slytherins gostaram dele. — Terry suspirou cansado. — Temos que ir para a próxima aula, Harry, se não estaremos mesmo encrencados.

Até a hora do jantar se espalhou a história de que Harry abandonara a aula de Lockhart e o chamara de incompetente, o que era, na verdade, apenas o que todos pensavam e quiseram lhe atribuir a ofensa. Harry não se importou, pelo menos até Hermione lhe censurar por destratar um professor e escritor famoso.

— Hermione, você não viu como ele agiu, tratando o Harry como uma celebridade, como se eles fossem colegas que compartilham fãs. Foi horrível, nem os Slytherins acharam graça, com exceção de Malfoy e seu gremlins. — Explicou Terry para a amiga.

— E sua competência é uma grande dúvida, pelo que o Terry me explicou e por seu teste, seus livros apenas falam dele e de suas aventuras, não ensinam magia. E ele ensinou uma magia hoje completamente absurda. — Harry falou irritado.

— O que? Ele lhes ensinou uma magia? — Hermione parecia magoada.

— Nossa aula foi um caos, ele e os alunos fugiram deixando para nós descobrirmos como capturar os Diabretes o que, felizmente, nós sabíamos desde a limpeza do Covil. — Contou Neville.

— Nós recolhemos os Diabretes em uns 10 minutos, todos na sala leram a frente e sabiam o que fazer, não houve pânico, na verdade, pensamos que era uma piada. — Terry deu de ombros não querendo evidenciar mais a diferença das duas turmas.

— Bem, mas nada disso diz que ele é incompetente, apenas que quis que aprendêssemos na prática! E, quer saber, Harry, está na hora de você superar essa sua fobia por fãs e ser famoso. — Hermione disse a Harry com veemência. — Nós sabemos o que aconteceu de verdade, mas as pessoas não sabem e é natural se sentirem curiosas ou te verem como uma celebridade heroica. Você precisa se acostumar e não explodir a cada vez que isso aco...

Mas Harry se cansou de ouvir sua voz, suas palavras, sua insensibilidade e deixou o Covil sem olhar para traz. Ninguém entendia, a verdade, pura e simples, é que ninguém poderia entender o que aquela noite lhe tirara. Sufocado além do saudável de raiva e amargura, Harry subiu ao seu quarto e pegando sua vassoura decidiu ir voar, saiu pela janela mesmo, pois não queria encontrar ninguém. Ele foi até o campo e voou muito tempo na noite quente, perdeu a noção do tempo ou das lágrimas em seu rosto e apenas sorriu quando Edwiges apareceu para voar ao seu lado.

— Oi, garota, está indo caçar? — Perguntou Harry quando parou e estendeu o braço para ela pousar, seus olhos amarelos os olharam questionadores. — Estou tendo alguns dias difíceis, Edwiges e tenho a impressão que tudo só vai piorar. — Seu pio parecia lhe assegurar que tudo ficaria bem. —Eu não penso assim garota, eu quero apenas ser um estudante, mas todos ficam me fazendo lembrar, Edwiges, todos, o tempo todo não me deixam seguir em frente e dizem que devo me acostumar, mas... Como posso me acostumar com isso? — Sua voz ficou trêmula e ele suspirou. — E há todo esse plano terrível para machucar os alunos e eu sinto que já começou, sabe, minha intuição me diz que alguém já está em perigo e sofrendo, mas não posso ajudá-la, como poderia se nem consigo me ajudar, me controlar? Preciso me equilibrar ou então não ajudarei quem estiver sofrendo, Edwiges, a questão é, como faço isso? Como?

— ... e não pode explodir a cada vez que isso aco... Onde você vai? — Perguntou Hermione quando Harry saiu do Covil sem uma palavra.

— Hermione... —Neville a olhou decepcionado. — Eu entendo a insensibilidade de todos porque eles não conhecem ou gostam do Harry como nós, mas não esperava isso de você.

— Eu... eu não quis... ser insensível, apenas, é a verdade, Harry vive no mundo mágico a 1 ano e, se eu posso me acostumar a ser discriminada e ofendida, ele pode se acostumar com ser encarado como um herói. Não dá para ele se deixar levar por seu temperamento o tempo todo. — Disse ela defensiva.

— Onde você acha que algo assim é possível? Dos seus livros? — Neville se levantou com o rosto vermelho, ele jamais gritara e por isso, Terry e Hermione o olharam surpreso. — Não dá para se acostumar, não tem como, não existe uma maneira em que a dor vá embora ou a saudade ou os pensamentos do que poderia ter sido. Cada coisa que ouvimos e fazemos nos lembra, as vezes... quando alguém diz, minha mãe me abraçou ou me pai me ensinou é como uma punhalada e sangra e dói tudo de novo. E a cada dia seguimos em frente porque não podemos deixar de viver ou desonrar nossos pais, mas então tem dias que alguém vem e os desrespeita, que trata a guerra como algo emocionante ou uma aventura. — Neville tinha lágrimas em seu rosto. — Praticamente, ninguém me perguntou sobre meus pais depois do que descobriram, ainda que recebi muitos olhares curiosos, mas logo todos se esqueceram e seguiram em frente, mas com o Harry não é assim. Ninguém para de lembrá-lo e todos fazem festa como se fosse algo incrível e emocionante, não tem como se acostumar com ser apunhalado e sangrar todos os dias. E você não pode entender, tudo bem, mas é inteligente o suficiente para pensar antes de falar esses absurdos, se coloque em seu lugar por um instante e tenho certeza que poderá perceber porque Harry reage como ele faz.

O silencio no Covil foi emocional e carregado, Hermione e Terry também choravam, ela encarou Neville tentando falar e se desculpar, mas som saia e por fim fechou os olhos, suspirou, pensando e tentando entender, se colocando no lugar do Harry e imaginando como seria perder seus pais e ter uma ferida tão terrivelmente dolorosa aberta de novo e de novo. Por fim ela abriu os olhos, entendendo.

— Ele está sofrendo, com dor e reage com raiva atacando como um animal selvagem faria, ele nem pode reconhecer quem não quer ou tem a intenção de lhe fazer mal, Harry apenas reage para se defender porque dói. — Disse ela com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

— Não apenas a ele, Hermione, acredite, dói o suficiente para que Harry reaja assim por si mesmo, mas ele também está defendendo aos pais dele. Eu mataria para defender a vida dos meus pais, mas Harry não os tem fisicamente, apenas suas memórias, seu amor e a cada vez que alguém trata ele como um herói, uma celebridade, parecem comemorar o que aconteceu, é apenas mais uma punhalada. E... — Neville perdeu o fôlego pela dor que sentia, por si e seu amigo. — Tudo o que sentimos é dor e tristeza, saudades…isso nunca vai passar...

— Neville, sinto muito, me desculpa. — Hermione o abraçou chorando.

Mas ele se afastou e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

— Não é a mim que você deve desculpas e já lhe digo desde já que, se algum dia desrespeitar meus pais, não precisa vir se desculpar porque eu não vou querer mais sua amizade. — Disse ele com uma frieza que não lhe combinava e saiu do Covil.

— Oh! Terry o que eu fiz? — Disse ela chorando. — Tenho sido tão crítica e insensível, pensei que tinha deixado esse meu lado para traz.

— Hermione, não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Vou lhe dizer o mesmo que disse ao Harry, somos jovens e estamos aprendendo e amadurecendo, é por isso que tem que parar de exigir perfeição de todos e de si mesma. — Terry disse suspirando cansado, como seu grupo unido se afastara tão rapidamente. — E pare de se zangar quando alguém discorda da sua opinião, eu sei que você se preocupa conosco, mas, com o Harry, quanto mais você o empurrar com mais força ele te empurrará para longe. Agora, não se preocupe, amanhã você pede desculpas ele, reconhece seu erro e tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem.

— E se ele não me perdoar? Como Neville?

— São situações diferentes e acredito que Neville disse isso porque está zangado. Olha, sente-se aqui, vou te pegar uma água e vamos tentar encontrar uma maneira de ajudar o Harry. — Disse Terry pegando e entregando um copo de água a amiga.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Hermione mais calma.

— Bem, estou pensando sobre como poderíamos...

Harry se encontrou com Terry na manhã seguinte e em silencio eles desceram para o campo de quadribol para treinar. Neville e Hermione os esperavam nas escadas e o grupo continuou sem palavras até que, antes de começarem a alongar, Hermione respirou fundo:

— Harry, eu... sinto muito pelo que eu disse, foi horrível e é errado esperar que você se acostume com algo assim. E lamento mesmo ter sido tão crítica, minha única defesa é que me preocupo com você, de verdade.

Harry suspirou cansado e encarou a amiga que estava sendo sincera em suas palavras.

— Eu sei, Hermione e você está certa sobre me controlar e meu temperamento, mas não sei como fazer o que você me pede, não sei como aceitar, me acostumar ou ficar passivo diante de ofensas racistas e pessoas agindo como se a morte dos meus pais não fosse importante. — Harry foi sincero. — Ainda fico com raiva e tento entender, mas, às vezes, tudo só explode para fora, preciso encontrar um equilíbrio porque não gosto de perder o controle do meu temperamento e precisamos nos concentrar no que é importante.

— O que quer dizer? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— O plano horrível do Malfoy pode estar acontecendo agora, nesse instante, e estamos tão concentrados em nós mesmos e toda essa bagunça que podemos não ver quem precisa de ajuda. Vocês notaram algo diferente? Alguém? — Perguntou Harry e seus amigos acenaram que não.

— Mas não conhecemos todos e tem os primeiros anos que nunca tínhamos vistos. — Disse Hermione preocupada.

— Bem, então, precisamos espalhar a palavra. — Disse Harry percebendo o que devia fazer e agora que sabia se sentiu muito mais calmo e focado.

— Como assim? — Neville não entendeu

— Vamos marcar uma reunião no Covil com nosso ano e amigos de outros anos e contar o que sabemos, que não é muito, mas será o suficiente para que todos fiquem de olhos abertos. — Harry disse decidido. — Não temos porque carregar esse peso sozinhos quando temos bons amigos para ajudar. Além disso, a partir de agora vamos anotar cada vez que sofremos ofensas racistas e avisar a Associação de Pais, a Sra. Serafina disse que eles iam lidar com isso e temos que confiar neles. E sobre essa história de herói, bem...

— Harry, temos uma ideia para ajudar a resolver isso, talvez não 100%, mas talvez a maior parte. — Disse Terry sorrindo. — Hermione e eu conversamos e acreditamos que o melhor é você fazer um anúncio público.

— O que? — Harry os encarou confuso.

— Um anúncio, Harry, informando que os livros Harry, O Aventureiro não é baseado em sua vida e que você a pouco descobriu sobre eles e os está cancelando. Explicando que o que aconteceu aquela noite foi um evento mágico antigo causado pelo sacrifício e amor de sua mãe, que você não é um herói e, sim, um de muitos que ela salvou. — Disse Hermione suavemente.

— Você pode dizer que espera que as pessoas respeitem o fato de não querer falar sobre isso ou ser festejado, que para você é um momento triste e de dor. Que você não quer fotos, autógrafos ou ser famoso e tudo o mais que você quiser. — Terry explicou. — Você pode publicar no Profeta Diário e todo o mundo mágico saberá a verdade, claro, haverá aqueles que não acreditarão ou aceitarão, mas acho que a maioria e quem importa entenderão a mensagem.

Harry analisou a ideia e pensou que era boa, ainda que esperasse que ninguém o considerasse ainda mais famoso por dar uma declaração ao maior jornal do mundo mágico. Olhando para Neville que estava calado, perguntou:

— O que você pensa?

— Que é uma boa ideia, talvez as pessoas parem de abordá-lo, insensivelmente, e você não tenha mais que destratá-las, mas, sinceramente, não acredito que isso o deixará menos famoso e conhecido. Você ainda será, para o mundo mágico, o menino-que-viveu e, graças a você ou sua mãe, Voldemort se foi. — Disse Neville e Harry apreciou sua sinceridade.

— Preciso pensar, pessoal, tenho muito o que pensar e decidir, precisamos parar de brigar por tolices e seguir em frente, aprender com nossos erros, prestar atenção ao nosso redor e tentar impedir esse plano. Mas agora estamos perdendo tempo de treino, assim, vamos alongar e começar a correr. — Disse Harry e sorriu para eles mostrando que estava tudo bem.

Hermione sorriu de volta aliviada e depois olhou para Neville que acenou tímido e seu sorriso aumentou quando ela o abraçou fortemente. Harry não entendeu, mas achou melhor não perguntar e sim gritar seu incentivo habitual dos treinos.

— Vamos lá! Sem preguiça, não quero saber de corpo mole, estiquem mais, hoje vou pegar pesado, se querem moleza vão comer gelatina seus dorminhocos!


	48. Sem Máscaras

Capítulo 47

Durante a sexta-feira, Harry conseguiu ignorar tudo a sua volta e se concentrar em seus pensamentos e planos. Snape foi ignorado, facilmente, durante as aulas de Poções, os cochichos de sua reação a Lockhart, que desagradou as suas meninas fãs, era só um zumbido chato e, os comentários feitos sobre ele ter ameaçado Draco com uma faca, não foram registrados.

Felizmente, Harry e os amigos se entenderam e entraram em sintonia, sem discussões e recriminações, o que, por si só, era um grande alívio. Hermione espalhou um bilhete marcando a reunião com os colegas 2º anos, Penny e os gêmeos, para sábado à noite e Harry escreveu uma longa carta para casa. Como queria informar a seus guardiões e Sirius do que acontecera, desde o momento em que entrou no trem, Harry decidiu escrever uma carta apenas e pedir que a lessem com sua tia presente. Ele também pedia conselhos sobre anunciar no Profeta a verdade sobre os livros de aventura.

— Ainda acho muito Gryffindor de você escrever contando o que fizeram, Harry. — Disse Hermione aprovadora.

— Eles saberão cedo ou tarde, depois que conversar com o Flitwick é bem possível que ele escreva a eles, assim, o melhor é contar a verdade por mim e lidar com isso. — Observou Harry pensativo. — Não quero ter que ficar me preocupando com isso, aceito a bronca e o castigo, seguimos em frente, pois temos coisas mais importantes para nos concentrarmos.

E isso se mostrou verdade com o anúncio de Trevor, seu capitão do time de quadribol, que eles teriam testes para um time reserva, no dia seguinte. Quando Harry lhe perguntou sobre ser logo na primeira de aula, Trevor explicou:

— O melhor é tirarmos isso do caminho, Harry, escolhemos o time reserva essa semana e na próxima já podemos começar a treinar. — Trevor sinalizou para subirem até sua sala de convivência que ficava no ponto mais alto, já que ele estava no 7º ano. — Dará muito trabalho treinar um time inteiro do zero e precisaremos nos concentrarmos em nossas estratégias para o primeiro jogo em novembro também. Além disso, eu tenho meus NEWTs este ano e por mais que ame quadribol, não trabalharei nisso no futuro, assim preciso das minhas notas no topo.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, pode contar comigo. — Disse Harry e acenou, cumprimento alguns outros garotos do 7º ano que estavam por ali.

— Eu espero que sim, estou com esperança de que me ajude com algumas estratégias e jogadas, Harry. Felizmente, não precisamos nos preocupar com integrantes novos no time titular, já confirmei e todos pretendem continuar a jogar este ano. — Informou ele e, acenando com a varinha, duas cervejas amanteigadas saíram de uma pequena caixa fria e flutuaram até os dois.

— Ótimo e posso ajudar com certeza, na verdade, eu encontrei um caderno antigo do meu pai cheio de ideias e estratégias, prometo separar algumas boas para treinarmos. — Disse Harry sorrindo animado.

— Verdade? Isso seria incrível, cara, eu vi os troféus do seu pai na sala de troféus, ele deve ter sido o maior artilheiro que já passou por essa escola. — O elogio fez Harry sorrir ainda mais e se encher de orgulho.

— Me diga, no que está pensando em trabalhar depois de se formar? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Bem, eu tinha esperança de conseguir uma vaga em algum time de quadribol da Liga, não como jogador porque não sou tão bom, mas como assistente, talvez preparador físico. Estou pensando em estudar medicina esportiva no mundo trouxa e, se não conseguir trabalhar no mundo mágico, posso trabalhar com futebol ou outro esporte. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso, mas não deveria, Trevor poderia parecer só um cara grande e cheio de músculos, mas ele era um Ravenclaw e, provavelmente, queria usar essa inteligência para fazer uma faculdade.

— Deixa eu te contar sobre o lugar que conheci neste verão... — Harry rapidamente contou sobre o Centro Esportivo e viu seus olhos brilharem.

— Harry, algo assim... que incrível e um projeto social. Se conseguir ir para a Universidade de Londres adoraria estagiar lá, todos esses esportes e crianças de todas as idades, nossa, seria incrível trabalhar com eles depois de me formar também. — Disse ele entusiasmado.

— E sobre um lugar assim no mundo mágico? — Perguntou Harry curioso para ver a reação do amigo.

— Um Centro Esportivo? Para os Bruxos? — Trevor tomou um gole de cerveja, pensativamente. — Sinceramente, não acredito que haveria demanda, a população mágica é muito pequena comparada a trouxa e durante a maior parte do ano uma grande parte está aqui em Hogwarts. Isso sem falar que os bruxos puro-sangue e muitos mestiços não conhecem nada sobre os esportes trouxas.

— Sim, mas, e se o foco principal fosse o quadribol, um lugar amplo e grande para voarem e fazerem manobras, para as crianças pré Hogwarts aprenderem a voar com seus pais. Quer dizer, nem todos têm espaço ou privacidade para voarem e eu vi muitas crianças puros-sangues que tinham voado pouca ou nenhuma vez na primeira aula de voo. —Apontou Harry e viu o interesse do amigo aumentar. — Aos poucos poderiam serem acrescentados outros esportes, uma academia para treino físico, quem sabe, uma piscina.

Trevor estava com os olhos brilhantes agora e sorriu.

— Isso poderia dar certo, se feito de uma maneira lúdica e divertida para atrair as crianças e os pais, mas também profissional, mantendo a segurança. — Trevor o encarou agora. — São suas ideias?

— Não, do meu pai, ainda que os esportes trouxas e academia é um acréscimo meu, pois papai não sabia nada sobre isso sendo puro sangue. O foco dele é.… era o quadribol, ele tinha muitas ideias e, no caso de um Centro de Treinamento, o seu objetivo era encontrar e treinar promessas. — Explicou Harry.

— Promessas? — Trevor não entendeu.

— Sim, de jogadores de quadribol. Papai tinha a teoria de que ter Hogwarts e seus times como o único lugar de recrutamento é um absurdo e que os jogadores começarem a treinar tão tarde e de maneira quase informal era um grande erro. Quer dizer, não temos treinadores, apenas um capitão e o resto é por nossa conta. — Apontou Harry. — Se houvesse um Centro de Treinamento que ensinasse a voar, as técnicas e manobras, descobrisse a posição em que cada um é melhor e os jogadores mais talentosos, claro, não serão todos que terão talento, mas aposto que seriam descobertos e treinados muito mais jogadores do que agora. E, eles poderiam continuar o treinamento durante o verão, quando chegasse a idade de Hogwarts.

— Isso... Harry, isso seria incrível, seu pai estava certo, os níveis de jogadores não são muito bons na Liga e os melhores são contratados pelos times que pagam mais como Arrows, Falcons, Pride of Portree, Puddlemere e as Harpies que pegam todas as meninas, claro. Os outros times ficam com as sobras e acabam tendo times mais fracos porque não têm muitas opções, assim, não há um grande nível competitivo. — Trevor estava pensativo. — Mas, você sabe o que? Se isso der certo pode ter muitos jogadores para poucos times, mesmo cada um tendo reservas, são apenas 140 jogadores já que a Liga tem apenas 10 times.

— Sim, mas, e se a Liga tiver mais do que 10 times? Além disso...

— Harry, isso seria algo incrível, mas é um pouco fora das nossas mãos, não é? — Trevor parecia incrédulo.

— Vamos deixar as questões práticas de lado, Trevor e pensar na teoria. Quando você olha para a Liga de Quadribol, o que, de primeira, você sente falta? — Perguntou Harry sorrindo.

— Bem, se for comparar com a nova Primeira Liga de Futebol que começou esse ano, quer dizer, eu estive lendo tudo sobre isso, as novas regras e como a Federação não tem mais poder, quem comanda tudo são os clubes. Eu diria que o Ministério parece ter muito poder sobre a Liga de Quadribol, além disso, não tem uma segunda divisão e isso é importante... — Trevor se interrompeu ao ver o amigo sorrir com malícia. — Você não estaria planejando revolucionar a Liga Britânica e Irlandesa de Quadribol, não é mesmo, Harry?

— Eu? Não, isso nem me passou pela cabeça, eu juro, mas meu pai é outra história. — Harry disse divertido. — Ele teve boas e incríveis ideias, Trevor e não conseguiu realizá-las, assim, farei isso por ele, mas preciso de ajuda de pessoas de confiança e que se interessem e amem o quadribol tanto quanto meu pai amou.

Trevor o encarou pensativo, mas logo acenou e estendeu a mão, eles trocaram um aperto firme.

— Pode contar comigo, Harry. — Seu tom era de promessa e Harry sorriu ainda mais animado e agradecido.

— Bom, porque temos muito o que fazer e, na verdade, indiretamente, os planos já estão indo nesta direção.

— Como assim? — Trevor não entendeu.

— O que você acha de uma academia de treino com piscina, aqui em Hogwarts? — Harry sorriu ainda mais ao ver sua expressão surpresa.

— O diretor ou o Conselho de Governadores nunca concordariam com isso. — Disse ele sem fôlego.

— Já concordaram. — Harry então explicou sobre seu problema de saúde e a iniciativa de Madame Pomfrey, o resultado e o que seu padrinho fez em seguida.

— Você está me dizendo que Sirius Black, seu padrinho, construiu uma academia de treinamento físico e uma piscina em Hogwarts? — Trevor o encarou com olhos arregalados.

— Sim. — Harry riu divertido quando o amigo se levantou e o ergueu junto comemorando.

— Uau! Harry, isso é incrível! Podemos treinar e melhorar nossas condições físicas, isso aumentará o nível do nosso jogo e, claro, os benefícios para a saúde de todos será imensurável. — Trevor se acalmou um pouco e então o encarou sério. — Eu tinha certeza que você estava falando sério antes e, agora, tenho a impressão de que ninguém poderia te impedir mesmo que tentassem muito.

— Sua impressão está correta, Trevor e, se você tiver um tempo, posso lhe apresentar, em mais detalhes, o que faremos. Chamaremos de Operação James Potter...

E o resto da noite de sexta-feira foi de planos e projetos, os de curto e longo prazo, Trevor tinha um conhecimento maior de quadribol e da Liga do que o Harry, mas entre seus próprios estudos e o projeto do seu pai, ele também tinha muito a contribuir. No fim, eles formaram uma boa dupla e Harry teve a sensação de que encontrara mais um grande parceiro de negócios.

Os testes foram agendados para sábado bem cedo porque, à tarde, eles já tinham aulas de Carpintaria Mágica. Harry desceu sozinho, Terry resolveu que preferia dormir do que ver os testes do time reserva e também não teve interesse em entrar no time.

— Eu gosto de esportes, Harry, mas de assistir, não tenho interesse em jogar. — Ele lhe dissera na noite anterior.

Assim, ele tomou o café da manhã sozinho antes de ir para o campo. Quando estava deixando o salão ouviu alguém chamá-lo, se virando, encontrou Colin Creevey vindo em sua direção.

— Oi, Harry, hum... Eu queria me desculpar pelo que disse no outro dia, foi... tão horrível e insensível... — O rosto do garoto mostrava seu constrangimento e culpa. — Todos me contaram como você era um herói e famoso, falaram do seu livro e...

— E, você pensou que eu seria como uma espécie de atração turística, uma celebridade com quem se tira fotos ou pede autógrafos. — Harry acenou mostrando entendimento e o rosto do menino se entristeceu ainda mais, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu entendo, você não é o primeiro a agir assim e não será o último, mas espero que tenha entendido porque não gosto de ser celebrado ou tratado assim.

— Eu entendi, realmente, sinto muito e espero que possa me desculpar. — Sussurrou ele arrasado.

— Eu posso, se você também me desculpar por ter sido tão grosseiro, não foi justo lhe tratar assim quando era, óbvio, que não havia como você saber o que eu sentia. — Disse Harry suavemente e viu seu olhar surpreso.

— Sim, claro, eu... eu mereci e entendo porque você disse... eu... Seu amigo, Neville, me disse para me colocar no seu lugar, e bem, eu fiz isso e entendi como tinha te magoado com a forma como agi e, realmente, sinto muito, de verdade. — Colin enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu e corou de vergonha.

— Ok, está tudo perdoado, então. — Disse Harry e, tentando ser gentil, acrescentou. — Estou indo para os testes do time reserva de quadribol, você que vir assistir?

— Eu posso? — Seus olhos se arregalaram e se encheram de brilho e entusiasmo.

— Sim, claro. — Disse Harry e os dois começaram a caminhar. — Alguém já te explicou sobre quadribol?

— Não, mas eu ouvi que você é o buscador mais novo em um século, Harry. — O menino saltitou ao seu lado para acompanhá-lo.

— Bem, o jogo não tem só o buscador... — Durante o caminho, Harry contou sobre as posições, bolas e regras do jogo para um Colin corado de animação e olhos arregalados.

Quando chegaram ao campo, os dois riam muito quando Harry terminou de contar sobre como tomou a goles, do jogador da Slytherin, bem debaixo do seu nariz.

— Eu juro, Colin, que ele ficou lá parado olhando confuso sem entender o que aconteceu por uns bons 5 minutos. — Harry riu ainda mais e Colin o acompanhou.

— Isso deve ter sido demais, não vejo a hora de ver um jogo. — Disse Colin corado de emoção.

— Os jogos só começam em novembro, mas teremos muitos treinos até lá, ainda que sugiro que assista os da Gryffindor, os times não gostam muito de espiões. — Disse Harry divertido e depois se despediu indo para o meio do campo.

Houve um grande número de alunos aparecendo para os testes, para surpresa de Trevor, Harry já esperava por isso.

— Você e MacMillan são 7º anos, capitão, essas pessoas sabem que, se forem reservas esse ano, têm grandes chances de estarem no time titular ano que vem, além disso, nós vencemos o campeonato ano passado e eles sabem que podemos ganhar esse ano. E, mesmo como reservas, ainda fariam parte disso. — Harry apontou enquanto a pequena multidão se formava.

Os testes foram iguais aos do ano passado, mas Trevor dispensou os primeiros anos antes mesmo de começarem. Isso causou discussão, pois Wilkes alegou que Harry fora testado e aceito no time quando estava no 1º ano.

— Sim, mas ele veio com uma recomendação da Madame Hooch, se você não tem isso pode deixar o campo. Agora! — Disse Trevor com firmeza.

Depois desse problema a única coisa que incomodou Harry foi o desejo que houvesse algum buscador melhor do que Cho Chang, a garota asiática que lhe dera uma tapa no ano passado. Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu e seu olhar triunfante na sua direção lhe mostrou que a convivência entre eles não seria das melhores. Os escolhidos foram:

Goleiro: Eddie Carmichael

Artilheiros: Claire Stuart, Zane Erwood, Morag MacDougal

Batedores: Michael Corner e Hunter Jonas

Buscadora: Cho Chang

Enquanto Trevor explicava os horários e regras de treino para os novos jogadores, Harry se aproximou da arquibancada onde Colin ainda assistia.

— Ei, Colin, onde está sua câmera?

— Oh... — O menino corou parecendo envergonhado. — Eu percebi que não era educado da minha parte sair por aí tirando fotos, quer dizer, tem pessoas que não gostam disso.

— Bem, se você perguntar antes e, for um amigo ou colega, eu não vejo problema. — Harry hesitou, não querendo incentivá-lo na direção errada. — Queria saber se você nos fotografaria, o time todo, quero dizer.

Colin arregalou os olhos com entusiasmo e se levantou na hora.

— Vou correndo buscar minha câmera. — Disse ele, mas parou quando Harry o chamou.

— O time todo, Colin, não apenas eu, você entende? — Harry falou muito sério e viu o menino o olhar da mesma maneira.

— Eu prometo, Harry. — Disse e, um segundo depois, disparou de volta ao castelo.

Harry explicou a Trevor e, aos outros, sua ideia e todos ficaram entusiasmados aguardando por Colin que voltou correndo e ofegante, mas com um sorriso enorme. Eles posaram juntos e depois separados, time titular e reserva, Harry conseguiu uma foto com seu capitão e outra, com o próprio Colin, quando estavam acabando, seus amigos apareceram e Harry pediu uma foto dos 4. Neville ficou constrangido, mas Hermione o encarou com orgulho e Terry bateu em seu ombro, animadamente. No fim, todos voltaram para o almoço conversando e Harry deu a Colin alguns galeões.

— Eu gostaria de copias das fotos, Colin, mágica e trouxa, por favor. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Combinado, Harry, deixa comigo. — Respondeu o menino sorridente e cheio de energia.

À tarde, na aula de Carpintaria, Harry iniciou um novo projeto, ele queria fazer, por si mesmo, uma grande estante para os seus livros e não pedir para o Prof. Flitwick, em dezembro. Prof. Jonas concordou com entusiasmo e incentivou que cada aluno tivesse seu próprio projeto, desenhassem o que queria e, depois, todos foram para a Floresta conseguir a madeira. Mais uma vez, Harry foi um dos primeiros a se conectar a uma grande árvore de carvalho que o acolheu, carinhosamente. Neville o seguiu de perto se conectando com um salgueiro.

Ao fim da aula, Harry se aproximou de Jonas para conversarem.

— O nosso time reserva foi escolhido hoje e tinha um Jonas.

— Esse é meu sobrinho, Hunter, ele me contou e estava muito contente. — Explicou o professor.

— Filho do seu irmão, Hélio? — Perguntou Harry curioso com todos esses nomes com H.

— Sim, você o conhece? — Harry explicou que o Sr. Falc pretendia contratá-lo para fazer a manutenção de suas propriedades.

— Isso seria ótimo, Harry, meu irmão adora o trabalho e iniciou seu próprio negócio quando terminou a escola, pois percebeu que seria impossível para todos vivermos da Fábrica de Madeira. — Jonas parecia ter orgulho do irmão.

— Está indo tão mal assim? — Harry estava confuso, pois pensara que a Fábrica era lucrativa.

— Bem, não, mas meu pai não é o filho mais velho, assim a maior porcentagem ficou para meu tio Hércules, além da porcentagem que vai para você. Somos em três irmãos, Hélio e eu não somos os mais velhos, assim a porcentagem pequena do meu pai vai, quando ele morrer, para o meu irmão mais velho, Henry. — Disse Jonas e deu de ombros. — Eu sou apenas um funcionário lá na Fábrica e, por isso, essas aulas foram muito boas para mim, aliás, a partir deste ano elas são obrigatórias paras os alunos do 1º ao 4º ano. Quem quiser interromper, a partir das OWLs em diante, podem.

— Isso é legal! — Harry disse e depois olhando seu professor que também sorria animado, teve uma ideia. — Professor Jonas, o senhor nunca pensou sem abrir uma loja de móveis no Beco Diagonal?

A noite eles se reuniram com seus colegas de ano, mais Penny e os gêmeos no Covil. Harry usou o feitiço Apud Patitur nas estatuas das três entradas e, junto ao bilhete, colocou a senha e acrescentou o pedido que todos os queimassem. Os colegas foram chegando aos poucos e se acomodando, enquanto esperavam, Neville perguntou a Harry porque não chamou os colegas do time de quadribol.

— Porque sei que Melrose é um purista e, se ele percebesse que estou me reunindo com o time sem incluí-lo, poderia desconfiar. Acho que temos olhos o suficiente sobre nós. — Disse ele calmamente.

— E o novo time de reservas tem alguns jogadores que não sabemos as preferências, quer dizer, Morag e Michael, além do sobrinho do professor Jonas não são puristas. — Disse Terry pensativo. — Cho Chang, acredito que também não, mas não a convidaríamos de qualquer maneira.

— Com certeza, não. — Disse Hermione, como sempre, protetora dos meninos.

— Assim, temos Carmichael, Stuart e Erwood que temos que conhecer melhor antes de pensar em incluí-los em qualquer coisa. — Concluiu Terry e Morag, ouvindo a conversa, se aproximou.

— Bem, estive conversando com eles e fazendo amizade se quiserem um pouco de informação. — Quando os 4 acenaram, ela continuou. — Hunter é um 4º ano, ele é amigo de Owen e foi incentivado pelo amigo a tentar os testes, assim não purista, como pensaram. Claire é nascida trouxa e está no 6º ano, ela me disse que sempre teve vontade de jogar, mas estava muito focada nos estudos e obter notas, agora que ela sabe que isso não é importante para conseguir um bom emprego, decidiu relaxar e se divertir um pouco. O Carmichael é puro-sangue e está no 3º ano, me pareceu meio idiota e arrogante, igual ao MacMillan mais velho, mas o vi conversando, normalmente, com Owen e a Claire, na verdade, a Claire lhe lançou um olhar bem irritado por causa de suas cantadas.

— Ele está no 3º ano e estava dando em cima de uma garota do 6º? — Harry perguntou surpreso e olhou para os amigos, tanto Neville e Terry pareciam pensar o mesmo que ele. — Corajoso.

— Mais como idiota convencido, isso sim. — Disse Morag com uma careta. — O outro é o Erwood e ele é puro-sangue, também está no 4º ano e não parece amigo do Owen ou do Hunter, ele ficou meio que isolado, não conversou ou destratou ninguém, não importa o status de sangue.

— Melrose é assim também, é educado e distante, mas, se você observar com atenção, percebe o desprezo em seu olhar e que, seus poucos sorrisos, são falsos. — Apontou Harry e, olhando em volta, percebeu que quase todos chegaram.

— Não sei, Harry, não senti nada negativo da parte dele, mas você terá a oportunidade de conhecê-lo e descobrir por si mesmo. — Disse Morag dando de ombros.

— Obrigado, Morag. — Disse ele e se levantou quando viu Daphne, Tracy e Lidya entrarem.

Tirando a varinha, Harry fechou a porta e lançou o feitiço _Imperturbabili Locus_ na sala, seguido do _Homenum Revelio_ para ter certeza que ninguém invisível entrou de penetra. Satisfeito, ele olhou para os colegas e notou que, mais uma vez, Ron Weasley não comparecera, ele ainda não aceitava a presença das meninas Slytherins ou pedira desculpas por sua explosão. Harry quase fez uma careta ao perceber que, nos últimos dias, agira mais como o garoto Gryffindor do que como o Ravenclaw que era, esse pensamento não era nada agradável

— Boa noite, pessoal. — Disse Harry e os poucos que conversavam ficaram em silêncio e o encararam. — Preciso falar algo sério e importante com vocês, mas, tão importante quanto o que vou lhes contar, é que mantenham em sigilo absoluto, pois a vida de alguém inocente está em risco. Vocês entendem? — Seu tom sério e sombrio não caiu bem e Megan empalideceu.

— Tem a ver com Voldemort? — Perguntou ela preocupada.

Todos se encolheram ou empalideceram, mas Harry sorriu suavemente, por sua coragem em dizer o nome dele.

— Ainda não sabemos. É possível que, indiretamente, tenha a ver com ele. — Harry foi sincero.

— Harry? —Justin perguntou antes de ele poder continuar. — Queria saber se vamos falar sobre a Associação de Pais?

— Podemos falar disso se quiser, Justin, sem problemas. — Disse Harry positivamente.

— Minha mãe ficou muito impressionada e chocada com a reunião, Harry, e quando chegou em casa quis saber porque não contei sobre a morte de Quirrell, quer dizer, a verdade sobre a morte dele. — Disse Ernie preocupado. — Meu irmão, Edwin, já havia contado sobre o "acidente".

— E você contou a verdade? — Terry questionou.

— Sim e disse que não contei porque não pensei que eles acreditariam, na verdade, meu pai e irmão estavam um pouco céticos, mas mamãe explicou que seus pais contaram terem visto a lembrança na penseira sobre o que aconteceu. — Ernie olhou em volta. — Eles ficaram além de chocados ao perceberem que você-sabe-quem está vivo, ainda que fraco.

— O que é essa Associação de Pais? — Perguntou Fred confuso e Hermione assumiu a frente explicando do que se tratava.

— Meu pai estava furioso. — Contou Justin. — Ele disse que está disposto a dar uma chance e tentar lutar contra o preconceito, mas, que se as coisas não melhorarem, me tirará da escola.

— Com a minha mãe foi o mesmo, ela disse que, no próximo verão, iremos pesquisar outras escolas mágicas ou tutores e, que se for necessário, deixarei Hogwarts. — Disse Anthony preocupado.

— Mas isso não resolve nada que os puristas querem, nos expulsar. Eu poderia ir estudar em Beauxbatons, na França, mas o que acontece depois quando me formar? — Hermione disse exasperada. — Me mudo de vez para a França? Volto e encaro o preconceito ou desisto do mundo mágico e me torno trouxa? Se tiver que voltar não é melhor lutar desde já contra o preconceito? E se for desistir, o que adianta estudar pelos próximos 6 anos?

— Além disso, já estamos lutando de muitas maneiras contra os puristas e um dia acredito que venceremos. — Disse Terry convicto. — Não estamos dizendo que será fácil ou que não acabaremos em uma guerra, se Voldemort retornar, mas fugir ou fingir que nada está acontecendo não me parece o caminho mais inteligente.

— Sabemos que muitos nascidos trouxas no passado tiveram que abandonar o mundo mágico por falta de oportunidades de trabalho, mas agora é diferente. Temos lutado em várias frentes, algumas vocês não sabem ainda e estão acontecendo lá fora neste instante, mas aqui em Hogwarts muita coisa já está mudando também. — Harry falou sorrindo. — Temos os alunos infiltrados, amizades com Slytherins, temos a verdade se espalhando, os alunos voltando aos estudos trouxas, a Associação de Pais que acredito trará muitas mudanças e tenho outra novidade. — Harry compartilhou a notícia sobre a academia e piscina, isso levou a exclamações e comemorações.

— Quando poderemos usá-la, Harry? — Perguntou Mandy eufórica.

— Acredito que em breve estará terminada e isso é um grande avanço, assim, acredito que vale a pena continuarmos lutando de maneira inteligente e bem debaixo dos seus narizes. — Disse Harry e viu muitos acenos positivos e sorrisos. — Agora, para um assunto mais sombrio. — Seu sorriso morreu e seu tom ficou sério, os colegas o acompanharam. — Eu recebi uma visita esse verão que me causou alguns problemas, mas, depois até foi positivo...

— Colocar você no hospital não foi positivo, Harry. — Protestou Terry sério e essa afirmação causou exclamações de preocupação e surpresa.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntaram várias vozes diferentes.

— O visitante tinha um aviso para me dar e queria me proteger, implorou que eu prometesse não voltar a Hogwarts. — Mais exclamações surpresas. — Ele decidiu flutuar o pudim da minha tia, meus tios estavam dando um jantar de negócios e, entre a sobremesa destruída no chão e a coruja do Ministério chegando com um aviso de magia menor de idade, vou apenas lhes dizer que o jantar foi um desastre.

— Mas eles não sabiam que o feitiço não era seu? — Padma perguntou confusa.

— Sim e não sei porque, a não ser pelo fato de que eles sabem que naquela casa só tem um bruxo, eu, não imagino porque não perceberam, quer dizer, já houve bruxos adultos realizando magia na minha casa e ele não registram nada. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Isso deve ser porque, quem fez o pudim flutuar, não é um bruxo adulto. — Apontou Daphne e Harry acenou concordando. — A magia de um bruxo adulto não se registraria e seus tios devem estar classificados como familiares trouxas que sabem de magia e podem ver magia. Assim, se a magia feita foi registrada, eles pularam, automaticamente, para a conclusão que o feitiço foi feito por um menor, ou seja, você. — Encerrou ela com seu tom indiferente.

— Isso faz incrível sentido, obrigado, Daphne. Olha, a vida desse visitante está em risco, por isso estou relutante em dizer quem é. — Harry os olhou angustiado. — Ele foi lá com a intenção de me proteger e é inocente, entendem?

— Tudo bem, Harry, não precisa nos dizer quem é, nós entendemos. — Disse Mandy e Harry sorriu ao ver os acenos.

— Eu nunca me dei bem com meus tios, meu tio, principalmente, apenas me tolerava em sua casa e de muita má vontade. — Continuou Harry e viu muitos olhares surpresos e confusos. — Eles odeiam magia, quase tanto quanto os puristas odeiam os trouxas. — Explicou brevemente constrangido e continuou. — Meu tio ficou furioso com o desastre do jantar de negócios e tentou me punir, fisicamente..., — Novamente exclamações foram ouvidas dessa vez de choque e indignação. — Mas, minha magia reagiu e o acertou, ele ficou bem, enquanto eu acabei caindo pelo corrimão da escada e batendo a cabeça. Tive uma concussão e fiquei uns dias de repouso, mas logo me recuperei e, no fim, as coisas deram certo porque minha tia decidiu se divorciar e espero nunca mais ver meu ex-tio.

Houve sorrisos de alívio e preocupação, mas todos pareciam surpresos com seu conto, talvez, percebendo que a vida dele não era perfeita como diziam os livros.

"Meu visitante tinha esperança que, ao fazer a magia, eu seria expulso e, assim, ficaria em casa seguro. " — Continuou Harry.

— Seguro? Porque você não estaria seguro em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Michael parecendo indignado.

— Você quer dizer, além de cães de três cabeças? —Perguntou Fred ironicamente.

— Ou visgos do diabo? — Acrescentou George no mesmo tom.

— E não se esqueça do troll? — Apontou Fred.

— Ou, quem sabe, um professor possuído por Voldemort? Você está certo, cara... — George acrescentou e então os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. — Hogwarts é muito seguro.

Isso trouxe risos, inclusive de Michael e o clima se descontraiu, levemente.

— Qual foi seu aviso? — Perguntou Daphne, sem rir e parecendo tensa.

— Que coisas terríveis acontecerão em Hogwarts este ano. — Harry falou e todos se arrepiaram de medo e preocupação. — Ele disse que existe um plano e, apesar de saber a meses, não sabia o que fazer, então, decidiu me avisar e me colocar em segurança. Ele é um pouco confuso, disse que sou muito importante na luta contra Voldemort e não posso morrer, que sou um símbolo de esperança. Eu lhe disse que não fugiria ou abandonaria meus amigos, foi quando ele decidiu destruir a sobremesa.

— O plano é para te matar? — Justin perguntou e Harry acenou negativamente.

— Não, eu não sou o alvo, mas ainda corro perigo, todos estamos em grave perigo. — Harry disse a eles e viu o olhar cético de Ernie. — Sei que parece loucura, mas acreditem, ele não estava mentindo e, desde então, outras coisas aconteceram que apenas confirmaram o que ele me disse.

— Bem, mas o que acontecerá e quem é o alvo? Porque, simplesmente, não impedimos que aconteça? Avisamos os professores? — Ernie questionou.

— Os professores já foram avisados, Ernie, antes das aulas começarem, assim como meus pais e o padrinho do Harry, até um auror, amigo de Sirius foi avisado, mas trabalhamos com poucas informações. — Terry disse exasperado.

— Ele não podia me dizer muito, porque...

— Era um elfo doméstico. — Concluiu corretamente Daphne e, diante da surpresa de Harry, acrescentou. — Está claro, Potter, ele não é um adulto, não pode ser uma criança ou falaria todo o plano, mas se tem restrições, só pode ser um elfo e, na verdade, é surpreendente que ele tenha conseguido dizer qualquer coisa.

— Acredito que ele conseguiu se desviar porque não foi proibido de contar que havia um plano, apenas qual era plano. — Harry os olhou triste enquanto assentiam. — Pessoal, se a família dele descobrir, eu sei que eles o matarão e ele estava tão apavorado...

— Não falaremos nada, Harry, pode confiar. — Disse Seamus e Harry os encarou.

— Realmente? Mesmo se coisas horríveis acontecerem, se alguém morrer ou vocês estiverem apavorados? Conseguirão ficar calmos e não confrontar ou falar o que sabem? — Seu tom era duro e seus colegas ficaram pálidos. — Porque não deixarei que ele pague por nossos medos e, se vocês querem a informação, terão que ser responsáveis por ela. Assim é a vida, quando crescemos temos que sermos mais maduros e responsáveis, além de proteger os inocentes. Estão preparados para me ajudar a protegê-lo?

Todos acenaram e prometeram, Harry acreditou neles ao ver suas expressões determinadas.

"Muito bem, mas se algum de vocês falhar não terão outra chance. — Seu tom saiu duro, mas eles parecerem se fortalecer disso, pois não queriam decepcioná-lo. — O elfo se chama Dobby e pertence ao Malfoys... — Harry, então, com mais detalhes contou a conversa terrível com o pequeno elfo e muitos se emocionaram, Hermione chorou outra vez ao ouvir como ele era maltratado e foi acompanhada por outras meninas, até mesmo Justin ficou abalado.

— Temos elfos em casa, mas, jamais os maltratamos. — Disse Michael parecendo muito chocado.

— Sim, mas isso não os faz menos escravos. — Disse Hermione com frieza.

— Outro dia falaremos mais sobre isso, podemos continuar o assunto, por favor? — Pediu Harry sabendo que uma discussão agora não era bem-vinda. Ele então explicou o que aconteceu no trem e depois no escritório com Malfoy sênior. — Vocês podem ver que, seja o que for esse plano, já está em andamento e pode ser qualquer coisa, claramente, o alvo são os nascidos trouxas, mestiços também, mas acredito que os nascidos trouxas estão em maior perigo.

— E se tem a ver com Voldemort, não é impossível supor que Harry seja um alvo. — Apontou Terry seriamente.

— Porque o auror amigo do seu padrinho não faz alguma coisa? — Questionou Seamus e Harry se irritou na hora.

— Fazer o que e com que informação? Praticamente, não temos nada e o que temos colocaria a vida do Dobby em risco. — Harry o olhou com dureza e ele acenou meio envergonhado. — O motivo para contar a vocês não é para causar pânico e sim para que mais pessoas estejam atentas a algo ou alguém agindo de maneira diferente ou inexplicável. Entendem?

— Sim, percebemos que, apenas nós 4, não somos o suficiente, não conhecemos tantas pessoas, mas, entre todos nós, acredito que poderemos observar mais pessoas ou professores e assim por diante. — Explicou Hermione ansiosa.

— Não é para ninguém fazer nada ou se colocar em perigo, se algo parecer estranho, nos avise e avisaremos ao Flitwick que avisará ao diretor e eles resolverão. Prometemos aos nossos pais e guardiões que, desta vez, não no envolveríamos diretamente e deixaríamos os adultos agirem. — Explicou Harry e viu todos acenaram preocupados e tensos.

— O que você suspeita que pode estar acontecendo, Harry? — Penny perguntou sabendo que seu amigo teria uma teoria.

— Bem, minha teoria é que alguém poderia ter sido imperioso por Malfoy e ordenado a machucar os nascidos trouxas. — Harry falou pensativo. — A maneira como Dobby respondeu, me diz que há um alvo específico...

— Os nascidos trouxas? — Perguntou Seamus.

— Talvez eles sejam um alvo secundário. Vamos tentar pensar com a mente de Malfoy, se eu quisesse matar alguém ou muitos alguéns e não ser pego, o que eu faria? Colocaria a culpa em outra pessoa, assim minha teoria é que ele pode ter usado a maldição Imperius em algum aluno para que este machuque os nascidos trouxas e ainda leve a culpa. — Explicou sua ideia aos amigos.

— O que nos levaria a conclusão de que esse aluno não seria um puro-sangue purista? — Questionou Penny.

— Não, necessariamente, Malfoy tem muitos inimigos e desafetos mesmo entre os puristas e é uma questão de oportunidade, também. — Apontou Daphne séria. — Ele não teria acesso a um inimigo declarado, mas um falso amigo ou um aluno, cujo pai, ele quer fora do caminho, Malfoy poderia se aproximar facilmente.

— Isso quer dizer que poderia ser qualquer um, particularmente, acredito que seria um dos alunos mais velhos e com mais conhecimento de magia, mas Terry tem outra teoria. Terry? — Disse Harry e seu amigo contou, rapidamente, sobre os garotos, Avery e Wilkes.

— Eu sei que eles são 1º anos, mas, como apontei, suas famílias têm muitos motivos e um histórico nada agradável. Além disso, Harry e eu já tivemos problemas com o Wilkes... — Terry contou sobre a pequena discussão com o garoto.

— Ele fez isso? — Penny estava furiosa. — Não se preocupem, ficarei de olho nele e avisarei os outros monitores.

— Melrose também é purista, mas muito discreto, assim como qualquer outro da nossa casa, infelizmente, Wilkes me parece que nos causará problemas e os dois seriam suspeitos óbvios. — Harry explicou e, suspirando preocupado, acrescentou. — Tenho a sensação de que, seja quem for, será alguém que nunca pensaríamos.

* * *

Na sala comunal da Gryffindor, Ginny estava sentada sozinha perto do fogo e olhando a todo momento com esperança de ver os gêmeos entrarem pelo retrato da mulher gorda, mas, em um sábado à noite, poucos alunos se encontravam por ali. O espaço era para estudos agora e, sem uma festa, os alunos se espalhavam por suas salas de convivência, Ron estava na sala do seu andar, jogando xadrez com um garoto do 3º ano porque, por algum motivo, Seamus e Dean não estavam por perto. Na sala de convivência do seu andar, suas colegas de ano jogavam snap explosivo ou conversavam, mas ela não era bem-vinda ou, pelo menos, Ginny não se sentia bem-vinda. A verdade é que ela perdera a chance de se aproximar das meninas quando se sentou com seus irmãos e depois ficou para traz no caminho para a torre no dia da chegada. Na manhã seguinte, ela acordara cansada e atrasada para o primeiro dia de aulas e se perdera várias vezes, ao chegar as aulas, as 4 meninas se sentaram juntas em duplas e quando, finalmente, Ginny se apresentou, não se sentiu bem acolhida.

Infelizmente, ela se aventurou primeiro com Fay Dunbar e Kellah Merrywhite, mestiça e puro-sangue, que olharam para seus cabelos ruivos, sardas, roupas usadas, ainda que bem conservadas, e se mostraram frias e superficiais como são, normalmente, meninas nessa idade quando se sentem superiores. Constrangida, Ginny se apresentou a outra dupla de meninas, Abla Faraji, Demelza Robins, as duas eram nascidas trouxas que se tornaram amigas muito facilmente e falavam de assuntos que Ginny não entendia nada. O que raios era uma televisão ou vídeo game, computador? As meninas trataram Ginny bem, mas eram tímidas e não tinham muito em comum, elas perguntaram um pouco sobre o mundo mágico, mas tinham pouco interesse em quadribol, o Ministério, dragões ou o Egito.

Os meninos não eram uma opção, Ginny crescera cercada por meninos e queria fazer amizade com meninas, assim, ela não tentou ir para a sala de convivência deles. Isso tornou seus momentos na torre bem solitários, quando tentou se aproximar de Ron, ele a afastara dizendo para procurar seus colegas de ano. Os gêmeos pareciam estar sempre ocupados com algum projeto e, por esses dias, tiveram problemas com a chefe da casa, a Prof.ª Vector, porque eles queriam ficar em um mesmo quarto e não separados. A solução foi construir uma porta na parede entre os quartos e, depois disso, Ginny pouco os viu. Percy, que ela não queria ver, também parecia muito ocupado e pouco preocupado com ela, além disso, sempre que o via, suas palavras eram para que Ginny não fizesse nada para incomodá-lo ou atrapalhar suas chances de ser o monitor chefe no ano seguinte.

E, então, havia Luna, sua amiga também não fizera amigos na Ravenclaw, o que não parecia incomodá-la, mas pouca coisa incomodava sua amiga, pensou Ginny, divertida. Elas estavam sempre juntas fora da torre e nas aulas em que Gryffindor e Ravenclaw tinham juntas, além de estudarem e fazerem os deveres na biblioteca, mas sua amiga gostava de ficar na sua sala comunal. Luna lhe contou que aos sábados eles tinham aulas de auxílio dos alunos mais velhos, além de um laboratório para treinarem. Eles também tinham quartos individuais, salas de convivência e uma sala comunal para estudos, pelo que entendera, tudo isso era novo na Gryffindor e fora copiado da Ravenclaw depois que a Prof.ª Vector se tornara a chefe da casa dos leões.

Suspirando, Ginny olhou mais uma vez para a parte de traz do retrato, mas não parecia que os gêmeos apareciam tão cedo, assim, decidiu ir conversar com seu outro amigo. Subindo as escadas, ela entrou em seu quarto, colocou seu pijama e se sentando na mesa de estudos abriu seu diário.

 _Oi, Tom, hoje não tive aulas e meus deveres estão prontos, assim fiquei sem muito o que fazer, foi um pouco solitário._

 _Sinto muito, Ginny, que não tenha feito mais amigos e que Luna não tenha tempo para você._

 _Oh, Luna tem tempo, ela apenas se distrai as vezes, queria que estivéssemos na mesma casa._

 _Pensei que estivesse feliz na Gryffindor? Está se sentindo fora de lugar? Que não foi corajosa o suficiente para ir para uma casa diferente que a que seus irmãos estão?_

 _Não sei, quer dizer, me sinto confusa e sozinha, não pensei que seria assim quando estivesse em Hogwarts..._

 _Você não está sozinha, você tem a mim..._

 _Obrigada, Tom, é muito bom ter te encontrado, é como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso e que me entende de verdade_

 _Acho que sou seu único amigo agora, mas o que você decidiu sobre Harry Potter?_

 _Sei que ele me odeia, Tom, eu apenas sei, quero me desculpar, mas ainda não tive coragem, acho que sou mesma uma covarde_

 _Conte-me mais sobre a história dele, você me disse que esse menino sobreviveu a maldição da morte e matou um poderoso bruxo?_

 _Sim, aconteceu a 11 anos no Halloween..._

* * *

No Covil a reunião estava se encerrando com todos prometendo ficar atentos e serem cuidadosos.

— Antes de encerrar, Potter, se vocês estão se preocupando com Avery e Wilkes, deveriam se preocupar com a gêmeas Carrows também. — Apontou Daphne antes que todos partissem. — Elas são filhas dos irmãos gêmeos, Alecto e Amycus Carrow, puristas extremos.

— Como assim? Elas são filhas de dois irmãos? — Hermione perguntou chocada e quando Daphne acenou houve muitos sons de engasgos e exclamações de nojos. — E eu achei que já tinha ouvido de tudo...

— Eles são o que os puristas chamam de extremistas. Minha família e a dos Malfoy, por exemplo, fingem e até convivem com mestiços, mesmo nascidos trouxas, por civilidade ou interesses. — Explicou Daphne. — Mas, famílias como os Carrows, Travers, Wilkes ou Blacks, eles não fingem, convivem ou fazem negócios nem com mestiços, muito menos com nascidos trouxas. E, como casamentos são considerados negócios, eles se casam apenas com famílias puros-sangues que, como eles, nunca mancharam suas linhas com sangue impuro. E, se não houver um partido adequado, se casam com primos ou mesmo irmãos para manterem a linha pura.

— O Blacks não são mais assim, porque agora meu padrinho é o único que restou da família e ele não é purista. Sirius me contou que seus pais eram primos irmãos, mas confesso que nunca pensei que esses puristas iriam tão longe assim. — Harry falou enojado.

— O que vocês precisam entender é que famílias como os Carrows desprezam famílias como a minha ou os Malfoys, nós por termos sido neutros na guerra e Malfoy porque fingem não serem puristas. — Daphne continuou em seu tom indiferente. — Eles também escaparam da prisão com dinheiro e mentiras, mas nunca fingiram ou se misturaram com impuros.

— Bem, é muito bom compreender melhor essa divisão e assim todos ficamos cientes do tipo de pessoas que estamos lidando. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— E também podemos ficar atentos aos 1º anos nascidos trouxas, quer dizer, nós os avisamos sobre os preconceitos, mas eles precisam estar cientes de tipos como esse Wilkes, Travers e a gêmeas. — Disse Penny e todos acenaram se comprometendo a manterem a atenção aos seus colegas de casa.

Em seguida, eles se despediram e deixaram o Covil, tensos e preocupados, mas dispostos e determinados a ajudarem. Harry foi dormir se sentindo mais tranquilo, entre eles e os professores, não havia como não perceberem algo estranho acontecendo.

O domingo foi de treino de Defesa, Harry preparara uma aula mais dura aos amigos, inclusive repassando o que aconteceu com Quirrell e como eles poderiam ter agido mais rapidamente para não se tornarem alvos de seu ataque.

— Se aquela varinha não fosse a minha e não me obedecesse, um de vocês poderiam ter se ferido, assim, é muito importante terem atenção ao ambiente, identificar o perigo e agirem rapidamente. Isso exige pensamentos e decisões rápidas, sem planejamento, apenas instintos. — Harry falou com firmeza e simulou algumas situações.

Eles afastaram os móveis do Covil, espalharam almofadas e treinaram uns com os outros. Harry não hesitou em corrigir suas posturas ou atitudes hesitantes e duvidosas, também não deixou de acertá-los com feitiços até que se esquivar se tornasse algo instintivo. Quando foram almoçar estavam exaustos e meio estropiados, mas satisfeitos com o avanço. Sentados na mesa da Ravenclaw, Harry falou suavemente:

— O treino foi muito bom, pessoal, e mostrou a evolução da forma física de vocês, agora que teremos a piscina e academia, acredito que todos evoluiremos. — Disse Harry animado e ignorou o olhar de pânico dos amigos só de pensar em terem que enfrentar mais exercícios. — Acredito que podemos ir curtir o sol no jardim um pouco essa tarde, quero terminar o livro de animagus do Mason antes do chá com Flitwick.

Os três concordaram aliviados e os 4 se deitaram no jardim, relaxaram, conversaram e leram. Neville estava lendo outro livro policial de Conan Doyle que ele gostava muito, Hermione um sobre criaturas mágicas e Terry, o vol.2 de Defesa de Mason.

— Esses feitiços do Vol. 2 de Mason são muito bons, Harry. — Disse ele baixinho.

— O do Vol. 3 são ainda melhores, estou trabalhando neles agora e espero que, em mais alguns dias, eu os tenha dominado, então, começarei a ensiná-los. — Disse Harry virando mais uma página do seu livro.

— Quem precisa de Lockhart e suas trapalhadas quando se tem o Harry nos ensinando. — Disse Neville e Hermione abriu a boca para defender o professor, mas, ao ver que Terry acenava em concordância, decidiu ficar calada. No ano passado se cansara de defender McGonagall, Dumbledore, mesmo Snape, e estivera sempre errada, não continuaria cega aos defeitos dos adultos.

— A maneira de se tornar animagus ensinada pelo Mason é diferente, Harry? — Perguntou ela decidindo a mudar de assunto.

— Muito diferente, graças a Merlin, acho que se tivesse que fazer todas aquelas bobagens que o Sirius me disse, provavelmente, eu desistiria. — Disse Harry sorrindo animado e fechou o livro, marcando a página, olhando para o relógio, percebeu que era hora de ir para sua reunião. — O problema é que, durante a pesquisa que Mason fez na África, ficou claro para ele que você precisa se sentir pronto, quase como um chamado porque, se fizer o processo de transformação, mas não estiver preparado ou conseguir ser aceito pelo espírito do seu animago, não tem uma segunda chance. Poderia até repetir o processo dezenas de vezes depois, mas o seu animago jamais responderia a sua tentativa de contato.

— Isso parece intenso, não seria melhor ir pelo jeito mais simples, do Sirius? — Neville perguntou inseguro.

— Talvez, mas... — Harry parou e olhou o relógio, não queria se atrasar. — Olha, os dois jeitos têm suas vantagens e desvantagens, vocês terão que lerem o livro do Mason e decidirem por si mesmos. Preciso ir ou me atrasarei e já estou em problemas o suficiente, nos vemos depois.

Durante o caminho subindo as escadas da entrada, ele viu Luna e Ginny descendo, rindo e conversando, a garota loira tinha uma risada que parecia um grito, era bem contagiante. A ruiva ria jogando a cabeça para traz e seu rosto cheio de sardas estava corado e alegre, seus olhos chocolate tinham um brilho quente.

— Oi, Luna, olá, Ginny, divertindo-se? — Perguntou ele apressado.

— Oi, Harry, estamos conversando sobre porque Lockhart não para de piscar e sorrir, sabe, parece até que alguém o enfeitiçou. — Disse Luna sonhadoramente.

Harry riu divertido e olhando para a silenciosa Ginny, viu seus olhos arregalados o encararem, seu rosto estava muito corado e quando ela o viu olhando, abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Sem saber o que fazer sobre isso, além de estar sem tempo, Harry apenas continuou subindo.

— Seria ótimo se alguém o enfeitiçasse para desaparecer. Nos vemos depois, meninas. — Disse ele e entrou no castelo.

Quando bateu na porta do Flitwick, percebeu que perdera a oportunidade de se desculpar e talvez quebrar o gelo com a garota ruiva. Precisava agir normalmente como fizera com Colin, assim ela perceberia que ele era um garoto normal e não um herói. A porta se abriu e Harry se concentrou no aqui e agora.

— Boa tarde, Harry, entre. — Disse um Flitwick, estranhamente sério, lhe dando passagem para o escritório.

— Boa tarde, senhor. Obrigado. — Harry se sentou no sofá da pequena saleta e ficou em silêncio enquanto seu chefe lhes servia um chá e pequenos sanduíches e biscoitos.

— Antes de lhe falar porque te chamei ao meu escritório gostaria de ouvir sobre o que aconteceu no trem com o Sr. Malfoy, a verdade, por favor. — Pediu Flitwick educadamente e indo direto ao ponto.

Harry suspirou e soltando a xícara, ergueu sua calça jeans e tirou a adaga do coldre a colocando sobre a mesa de chá. Depois pegou a xícara, bebeu um gole e, calmamente, começou a explicar tudo em detalhes, inclusive, que já escrevera para seus guardiões e padrinhos contando tudo.

— Me desculpa se o decepcionei, professor e se quiser me tomar a adaga, tudo bem, mas saiba que aprendi com meus erros e estou tentando controlar meu temperamento. — Disse Harry sincero.

Flitwick não disse nada e, flutuando a adaga até sua mão, a tirou da bainha e murmurou suavemente.

— Essa é uma linda peça, Harry, você a comprou? — Perguntou ele suavemente.

— Não, senhor, estava em meu cofre familiar. — Explicou Harry levemente confuso, esperava que seu professor estivesse gritando com ele.

— Essa é uma lamina feita por goblins, Harry e uma poderosa, apenas o desenho do cabo me é desconhecido, não me lembro de nenhum artesão goblin que assine com esse símbolo. — Disse ele pensativo.

— Oh! Eu não sei se foi um goblin quem fez a adaga, senhor, quer dizer, quando estava em meu cofre encontrei um livro antigo que listava as peças mais antigas e suas origens. Essa adaga ou Athame foi um presente ao meu antepassado, Linfred, é dito que ele ajudou uma família, assim como sempre ajudava a todos sem saber suas origens, bruxa ou trouxa. — Explicou Harry suavemente. — Essa família estava fugindo de ataques do exército do rei trouxa e acabou se perdendo dos outros, Linfred os alimentou, curou suas feridas e enviou dois de seus filhos para acompanhá-los até o acampamento. Ele pensou que eram ciganos, mas alguns dias depois um homem surgiu para agradecer, ele se apresentou como Ariosto Coeden Dderw, disse ser um... Altammer, foi o que consegui traduzir do escrito em latim e não sei o que significa. Mas aquelas pessoas que Linfred ajudou eram a sua família e, em agradecimento, ele presenteou meu antepassado com seu Athame cerimonial e disse que, ao usá-lo, suas magias e runas seriam mais poderosas, ao cortar os ingredientes, suas poções curariam mais forte e, ao matar um ser vivo, sua alma retornaria ao início de tudo.

— Inicio de tudo? — Flitwick mostrou curiosidade.

— Também não entendi, professor, mas pensei em conversar com o meu amigo centauro, Firenze, ele me falou sobre os antigos druidas e rituais, talvez ele saiba algo sobre o símbolo na adaga e o que significa. Apenas sei que, depois desse dia, Linfred decidiu usar essa árvore em nosso brasão, pois se sentiu honrado por receber um presente tão poderoso de um Altammer. — Disse Harry. — Quando vi no brasão eu identifiquei como uma faia, a árvore da vida, pensei que simbolizava, junto com o caldeirão, a cura e proteção da vida que Linfred defendeu por anos com suas pesquisas e trabalho incansável em ajudar a todos. Depois, entendi que a adaga veio antes que o brasão.

— Altammer... Estranho, tenho quase certeza que já li essa palavra, hum... — Flitwick acenou com a varinha e em segundos um livro veio flutuando em sua direção, ele o abriu e folheou, Harry identificou o livro como um de História Mágica Antiga. — Aqui, aqui está... _Altammer era um dos nomes respeitosos usados para designar os Altos Elfos ou Lordes Elfos, seres ancestrais dos Elfos da Floresta._

— Altos Elfos? — Harry ficou curioso e animado.

— Sim, Harry, os Altos Elfos eram seres poderosos criados pela magia natural, grandes conhecedores da magia, feitiços, runas e rituais. Era uma grande honra e privilégio encontrar um deles, pois eram muito discretos, viviam isolados e, como eram pacíficos, não entravam em disputas por territórios com bruxos ou trouxas. Quando a população do Reino Unido cresceu cada vez mais e, com o mundo bruxo se tornando mais rígido e cheio de preconceitos, eles desapareceram, dizem que fizeram sua corte em Avalon, o reino das fadas, onde nenhum homem entrou, a não ser Merlin, e que os que ficaram são os que chamamos hoje de Elfos da Floresta.

Harry acenou, sentindo a emoção borbulhar, um presente de um Alto Elfo, um ser tão poderoso, isso explicava porque Linfred se sentiu tão honrado e começou a usar o símbolo no brasão da família. Pensando na Srta. Fiona, concluiu que ela poderia ser uma descendente desses seres antigos e saberia algo sobre o símbolo também.

"Harry, se essa adaga foi feita por um Alto Elfo, isso explica seu poder, eles eram aliados dos goblins e ensinaram ao meu povo o segredo da Metalurgia Mágica antes de se afastarem do nosso mundo. Mas, Harry, essa não é uma adaga qualquer, ela é um Athame cerimonial e, portanto, tem muito simbolismo e conexão com a magia natural. — Flitwick o olhou pensativo. — Me diga, quando você a tocou, o que sentiu? O que o fez decidir tirá-la de seu cofre?

— Senti que precisava mantê-la, que ela deveria estar comigo daquele momento em diante. Ainda sinto isso, senhor. — Harry explicou sincero.

— Bom, se você sentiu algo tão poderoso é porque essa adaga é importante e você deve ficar com ela. — Disse Flitwick e a flutuou devolvendo até o colo dele.

Harry o encarou chocado e pegando a adaga voltou a sentir a certeza que ela deveria estar com ele o tempo todo, isso era magia antiga e ele não iria questionar.

— Obrigada, senhor, por confiar em mim, não vou decepcioná-lo. — Prometeu Harry sincero.

— Essa adaga é poderosa, Harry, foi um presente honroso de um Alto Elfo, um ser antigo e nobre, para um grande bruxo, seu ancestral. Ela não foi feita para ameaçar crianças por discussões tolas, você percebe que envergonha seus antepassados e desmerece a posse de tal presente ao agir assim. — As palavras, além do tom de Flitwick eram duros e Harry empalideceu ao perceber o que fizera.

— Eu não tinha percebido, senhor, até agora, mas me senti envergonhado pelo que fiz assim que aconteceu. — Harry hesitou e suspirou cansado. — Isso não é justificativa, mas tenho sentido mais dificuldade de controlar minhas emoções desde que entrei no trem, não sei porque, exatamente, mas prometo que isso não...

— Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Harry. — Flitwick suspirou e o olhou com carinho. — Você é um jovem com personalidade forte e determinado que nem sempre se preocupa com as regras ou ordens de adultos. Uma mistura bem interessante de James e Lily, mas, seus pais, assim como todos os outros alunos desta escola tiveram tempo para serem adolescentes, para perderem o controle sobre seus temperamentos, se enganarem, corrigirem seus erros e crescerem aos poucos. Nós professores estamos acostumados ao drama e hormônios adolescentes, a convivência social difícil e muitas vezes violenta e injusta. — Flitwick parecia se sentir culpado quando continuou. — E você deveria ter tempo de passar por tudo isso sem tanto peso em seus ombros, deveria ser lhe dada a chance de ser apenas um adolescente com seus amigos e rivais, jogar quadribol, quem sabe, uma namorada em alguns anos.

Harry corou nesta última parte e seu chefe riu, suavemente, pois isso mostrava o quão jovem seu aluno era.

— Eu não entendo, senhor. — Disse ele.

— Depois que soube a verdade do que aconteceu naquele dia, a evidência de que você-sabe-quem está vivo e tentando retomar o poder, além da questão da profecia, decidi ir até o diretor e exigir que algumas mudanças sejam feitas em Hogwarts, imediatamente. — Explicou Flitwick e ao ver seu olhar preocupado, acrescentou. — Não disse a ele que sabemos sobre a profecia, apenas que você está em perigo e precisa ser treinado em magia mais avançada para que possa se defender. Começando com um bom professor de Defesa e...

Harry não pode evitar de bufar, sarcasticamente, ao pensar em Lockhart e, seu chefe acenou compreendendo, antes de continuar.

"... E talvez algumas aulas extras e mais avançadas em Feitiços e Transfiguração, quem sabe, começar Runas Antigas este ano. Bem, o currículo de Hogwarts precisa ser atualizado e se tornar mais exigente a algum tempo, assim, apresentei a ele a ideia de usarmos isso como uma desculpa para você ser mais exigido. — Flitwick deu de ombros e suspirou. — A verdade é que minha proposta era pensarmos juntos em como tornar possível que você sobreviva a você-sabe-quem, mas o diretor diz que cuidará de sua educação quando chegar o momento certo. Se recusou a considerar acelerar ou avançar os seus estudos e disse querer que, pelos próximos anos, você se concentre em ser uma criança, não quer sobrecarregar seus ombros com o que está por vir.

— E ele espera que eu o agradeça por isso? Por me fornecer péssimos professores, esconder fatos importantes para o meu futuro e, ainda, não me permitir treinar ou aumentar minhas chances de sobreviver? — Harry estava muito irritado.

— Ele não sabe que você já tem conhecimento sobre a profecia e se decidisse treiná-lo teria que lhe explicar o porquê. E eu o entendo. — Flitwick suspirou e sorriu para sua expressão surpresa. — Sim, como um adulto e professor que quer cuidar e proteger uma criança e aluno, eu o compreendo, pois se estivesse em minhas mãos essa difícil e pesada informação, eu hesitaria muito em colocar sobre seus ombros, Harry.

Harry refletiu e se lembrou de Terry dizendo que quando gostávamos de alguém queríamos protegê-los, impedir que fossem feridos ou perdessem suas inocências e compreendeu melhor o que disse Flitwick.

— Eu entendo, professor, mas no fim acredito que o senhor pensaria no que é melhor para mim e não no que o faz se sentir melhor sobre si mesmo. — Disse Harry com firmeza. — Dumbledore, neste momento, se sente confortado e generoso por me dar uma infância tranquila e se, no fim, eu sobreviver por sorte ou porque outras pessoas morreram por mim ou porque houve outro fenômeno mágico, como a proteção de minha mãe, ele sentirá que fez a coisa certa. Mas a verdade é que isso não é o melhor para mim, senhor... — Harry hesitou tentando explicar. — Desde que soube sobre a profecia, senti muitas emoções, professor, culpa, raiva, amargura, até alivio, mas, em nenhum momento senti medo porque, quando penso em morrer, tudo o que sinto é gratidão. Sou muito grato pelo tempo a mais que tenho de vida porque, nós dois sabemos, eu deveria ter morrido aquela noite, senhor. Na verdade, no momento em que Voldemort me escolheu, minha sentença de morte estava assinada, mas eu estou aqui... — Harry sorriu grato e emocionado. — O amor dos meus pais, suas vidas, me permitem estar aqui conversando com o senhor, respirando, sorrindo, fazendo amigos e, quem sabe, mais. — Ele usou as costas da mão para limpar uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto, mas não deixou de sorrir. — Morrer não me assusta, professor, o que me deixa apavorado é não ser forte o suficiente para cumprir a profecia e destruir Voldemort antes disso. Se meus dias ou anos aqui estão contados, então os dele também estão e, a cada dia que estudo e aprendo um novo feitiço, me sinto mais perto disso. Às vezes, penso que é impossível, mas, então, olho para os meus amigos e decido que farei ser possível, lutarei até o fim, professor, porque para mim o impossível seria desistir.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Flitwick parecia emocionado.

— Você sempre tem a capacidade de me surpreender, Harry e está certo em dizer que busco paz de espírito quando lhe pergunto se tem certeza que quer sacrificar sua infância e talvez sua vida. — Flitwick o questionou hesitante. — Você pode ser só um aluno ou, tentar ser, esquecer tudo sobre a profecia, Voldemort e comensais da morte por alguns anos.

— Fugir? Não fisicamente, mas, emocionalmente, fugir da verdade? Agir como se eu não soubesse o que me espera, a verdade do porque meu pais foram caçados, traídos e mortos? — Harry tinha uma expressão de nojo. — Com todo o respeito, professor, se Dumbledore não pode encarar a verdade e mostrar um pouco de respeito aos meus pais, problema dele. Não tenho como voltar atrás e não voltaria mesmo se pudesse, pois, saber a verdade me dá propósito. Mesmo sem a profecia, eu lutaria contra Voldemort e vingaria meus pais, mas saber que, por alguma razão mágica, estou destinado a ter poder para destruí-lo quando esse momento chegar, me conforta, Prof. Flitwick. — Harry o encarou com determinação. — Eu acredito, professor, tenho fé que posso fazer isso, se usar minha inteligência, além da minha magia e, com o apoio dos meus amigos, sei que posso fazer isso. Eu... me sinto grato e esperançoso quando penso na profecia, professor e, sei que se não sobreviver, estarei deixando um grande legado aqui neste mundo.

Mais uma vez eles ficaram em silêncio e Harry sentiu vontade de contar sobre a GER e seu testamento, mas antes que pudesse falar, seu chefe se adiantou.

— Muito bem. Se você está seguro sobre isso, quero lhe oferecer o meu conhecimento para o seu treinamento. — Disse ele decidido.

— O que? — Harry ficou um segundo sem entender. — O senhor irá me treinar?

— Sim, eu tenho dois Mestres, um em Feitiços e outro em Defesa. Quando era jovem, ser meio goblin e meio bruxo me tornou um alvo de puros-sangues e goblins, para sobreviver tive que aprender a lutar, primeiro com espadas e depois com um Mestre em Defesa. Também entrei em vários torneios de duelos pela Europa e, quando minha reputação se espalhou, consegui respeito e tranquilidade para me dedicar ao meu maior interesse, Feitiços. — Flitwick explicou sincero. — Isso não me fez baixar a guarda, Harry, continuei estudando e foi só quando estava aqui, em Hogwarts, como professor que me senti, verdadeiramente, seguro.

— Os goblins também o perseguiam, senhor? — Harry se mostrou surpreso.

— Sim. Meu povo goblin tem muito orgulho de sua cultura, de seu trabalho e de nunca precisar pedir nada a um bruxo. As guerras nunca foram perdoadas porque os goblins perderam e, para os bruxos puros-sangues, foi uma vitória agridoce porque eles nunca conseguiram obrigar os goblins a revelar seus segredos ou deixaram de precisar deles. — Flitwick sorriu sem diversão. — Eles escravizaram ou isolaram diversos seres mágicos, Harry, mas tiverem que negociar a paz com os goblins para terem acesso ao seu trabalho de Metalurgia que, inclusive, produz o dinheiro dos bruxos. Eles fazem isso com desprezo, com preconceito, nunca vendo os goblins com igualdade ou respeitando sua contribuição para a nossa sociedade, assim os goblins, orgulhosos, devolvem na mesma moeda. Eu, ser meio bruxo, lhes dizem que minha mãe se rebaixou a um bruxo e isso me torna motivo de seu desprezo, teriam me matado se tivessem a chance, mas, quando descobriram sobre mim, eu já sabia me defender. Matei mais de um goblin ou bruxo ao longo da minha vida, Harry e isso me conquistou o respeito dos goblins, não aceitação, ainda não sou bem-vindo na Cidadela, mas eles não me atacarão. Quanto aos bruxos, sou aceito apenas entre o não puristas, os outros me matariam se tivessem a oportunidade.

Harry acenou, respeitando seu professor ainda mais, imagine, uma vida inteira olhando para todos os lados e esperando ser atacado, nunca sendo verdadeiramente aceito em qualquer dos dois povos ao qual pertencia. Entendeu também a importância dos goblins, lamentando que mais um povo era tratado tão horrivelmente pelos bruxos que uma relação ou amizade era encarado com tanto desprezo.

— E o senhor irá me ensinar a duelar, senhor? — Ele perguntou entendendo onde seu chefe queria chegar.

— Sim, Harry, irei lhe ensinar o mesmo que aprendi ao longo da minha vida, a sobreviver. — Flitwick o encarou nos olhos seriamente. — Mas isso tem um preço e você deve estar preparado, ter certeza de sua decisão porque, quando estiver sendo treinado a usar uma espada ou uma adaga, mortalmente, não poderá ser apenas um adolescente hormonal e destemperado. Você entende isso, Harry? Entende que, se eu lhe ensinar como matar com apenas uma maldição, ela não poderá ser dirigida a um rival tolo em uma discussão sem sentido?

Harry engoliu em seco, entendendo onde seu professor queria chegar. Se ele perdesse a calma como fizera nos últimos dias ou com seu tio a algumas semanas, poderia matar alguém, com ou sem intenção. Seu O-Sensei Koolang lhe dissera como era importante manter a frieza em uma luta seja verbal ou física, que o foco de um guerreiro deveria ser a defesa e finalizar o adversário de maneira justa e honrosa. Que ele nunca deveria usar seu conhecimento para atacar ou bullying os mais fracos, para machucar sem necessidade ou com crueldade um inimigo. Ele poderia fazer isso? Ter controle e frieza em seu temperamento, em suas emoções para ser um guerreiro e duelista perfeito? Não, isso era impossível, como Terry lhe dissera a alguns dias, eles estavam crescendo e amadurecendo, Harry não poderia se tornar um adulto maduro ou perfeito do dia para a noite, mas ele poderia tentar, se esforçar para buscar esse controle e se tornar o que precisava para honrar seus pais, orgulhar seus mestres e derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por toda. A verdade é que ele estava cercado de pessoas que poderiam e queriam ajudá-lo, seus amigos, os Boots, Sirius, King e Koolang, agora seu professor e chefe, ele sabia que precisaria de todos eles e seus ensinamentos, assim, Harry precisaria usar sua inteligência, se manter focado e treinar. Claro, essa escolha lhe tiraria a permissão de ser apenas um garoto normal, mas, quando ele fora normal? Se fugir não era uma opção, então, o que devia fazer era ir na direção oposta e Flitwick estava lhe oferecendo a chance de, talvez, sobreviver quando tudo acabasse.

— Eu sei o que quero, o que preciso e, se o senhor me treinar e me ensinar, prometo que me esforçarei com tudo de mim para ser um bom guerreiro, incluindo controlar meu temperamento. O senhor está certo em dizer que não posso prometer que nunca cometerei erros, isso seria impossível, mas posso lhe garantir que nunca desistirei de tentar o meu melhor, Prof. Flitwick. — Harry o encarou nos olhos, sincero e determinado.

Flitwick o encarou de volta, talvez medindo sua sinceridade ou a sua força para se manter determinado e focado, mas a verdade é que ele já sabia disso. Harry mostrava, claramente, que não se afastaria de seus planos e a luta com Quirrell e Voldemort era um exemplo. Quando Flitwick assistiu na penseira a luta, seu foco se manteve em Harry, em sua determinação, frieza, era óbvio que o menino estava planejando e agindo como um duelista desde o momento em que entrou na câmara. A conversa e jogo de palavras, os movimentos sutis, nada era por acaso, tudo intencional e feito de maneira inteligente, usando o ambiente, o ego de você-sabe-quem, a fraqueza de Quirrell. Impressionado era pouco para se descrever e foi nesse momento que Flitwick decidiu que o menino precisava ser treinado, não apenas para ter os recursos necessários para sobreviver a você-sabe-quem, mas porque ele era talentoso demais. Harry Potter era um duelista natural e, mesmo ele, Flitwick, não era tão bom. A verdade é que para ele a violência não viera naturalmente, Flitwick era um Ravenclaw pacífico, inteligente e apaixonado por Feitiços, nunca teria entrado em uma única luta por sua própria escolha, mas o instinto de sobrevivência falara mais alto e o forçara a se tornar um duelista. Harry não precisava se forçar, pois mentalmente, magicamente, talvez, até emocionalmente, a luta, a violência, o pensamento estratégico de derrotar o inimigo, faziam parte dele. Sua ação com o menino Malfoy mostrava isso, foi um erro, claro, mas foi efetivo, o garoto se paralisara e fugira de medo sem nem sacar a varinha, tudo o que Harry teve que fazer foi lhe ameaçar com uma adaga e Draco enxergou em seus olhos que sua ameaça não era vazia. Qualquer outro que fizesse o mesmo, Terry, Neville, mesmo Flitwick em seus tempos, não seria o suficiente para afastar o inimigo. O erro estava em considerar Draco um inimigo, em desperdiçar tempo com um garoto, cujas as atitudes, mostravam seu caráter, assim, Harry deveria ignorá-lo e não aceitar suas provocações. Neste ponto, sua juventude, imaturidade e temperamento se mostrou e Flitwick entendeu, mas, para Harry ter a chance de vencer você-sabe-quem, seu treinamento deveria começar agora e não quando estivesse pronto, como defendeu Dumbledore. Apenas, Harry precisaria pular várias etapas de desenvolvimento e amadurecer mais cedo, para que o treinamento não se mostrasse um perigo para garotos tolos como Malfoy.

— Muito bem. Quero que saiba que, antes de conversar com você, falei com os Boots e seu padrinho e eles concordaram com seu treinamento. Assim como eu, eles querem que você sobreviva, Harry, e fico orgulhoso que tomou a iniciativa de contar e não esconder ou mentir sobre o que aconteceu no trem, isso me mostra que você realmente se arrependeu e entendeu que suas ações foram muito erradas. — Flitwick suspirou. — Mas, Dumbledore não deve saber o que faremos, enquanto ser despedido não me agrada, esse seria o menor dos nossos problemas porque, se eu deixar Hogwarts, dificilmente, poderei continuar seu treinamento, com exceção dos verões, e nós sabemos que isso não seria o suficiente.

Harry acenou ansioso e empolgado, de repente, o pensamento de que ele poderia vencer Voldemort, não lhe parecia tão absurdo.

— Tudo bem, professor, posso ser discreto e meus amigos também, estamos aprendendo oclumência e pretendo me manter longe de Dumbledore. — Harry considerou que esse era outro motivo para não fazer tolices, não chamar a atenção do diretor. — Mas como faremos isso? Quer dizer, onde e quando?

— Bem, não é conhecido por muitos, mas, além do laboratório de Poções e os aposentos de Rowena, a área por traz da estátua na torre Ravenclaw tem uma área de treinamento e duelos. Antigamente, Hogwarts promovia torneios de duelos entre as casas, mágicos e de espada, portanto, cada torre tem sua área para treinamentos. O que precisaremos fazer é sermos discretos, como você disse, trabalhar de acordo com sua agenda e ainda ter você pela escola em diversos momentos. — Flitwick sorriu suavemente. — Eu fingi concordar com Dumbledore, que você é muito jovem, mas que quando estivesse no 4º ou 5º ano voltaríamos ao assunto. Me diga como está sua agenda, Harry e podemos seguir a partir deste ponto.

Sorrindo, Harry, rapidamente, lhe disse seus horários e Flitwick os copiou em uma agenda nova e depois comparou com a dele.

— Sim, os sábados sem aulas de carpintaria e os domingos a tardes seriam os ideais, mas, se você desaparecer sempre nestes horários, acabaria por chamar a atenção, precisamos ser flexíveis, hum... aqui, veja isso pelo próximo mês. — E, assim, com um aceno de varinha dois dias na semana aleatórios se encaixaram nas duas agendas. Em uma semana, seria na segunda à noite e no sábado à tarde, na outra, sexta-feira à noite e no domingo à tarde e assim por diante. — Isso não atrapalha seus horários de aulas, treinos de quadribol, deveres de casa e estudos extras.

— Parece bom para mim, senhor e, esses estudos extras, normalmente, estou ensinando Defesa aos meus amigos, assim eles são bem flexíveis, professor. — Explicou Harry e Flitwick ficou confuso.

— Pensei que eram aulas de preparação?

— Não, senhor, nós fazemos os deveres de casa e preparações, sempre adiantados em uma semana, quando temos todos os textos lidos e preparados para a outra semana, além dos deveres, usamos essas aulas extras para treinar a frente e para os estudos trouxas. — Harry pegou a pena e um pergaminho, anotando a grade de estudos dos 4. — Terry nos ensina História mágica e trouxa, Geografia e Inglês trouxa. Hermione está nos ensinando Transfiguração, Biologia, francês e latim, Neville, ensina Herbologia e eu ensino Matemática, Física, Feitiços, Poções e Defesa.

— Impressionante. Eu não tinha ideia que vocês estavam fazendo estudos trouxas também e, muito menos, que estavam estudando essas disciplinas a frente, mas, pensando bem, deveria saber que você não perderia tempo. — Flitwick suspirou e mais uma vez não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como seu diretor era um tolo.

— Sim, bem, na verdade mais de 50% do tempo de estudo extra é dedicado a Defesa, professor, tenho lido os livros de Mason a frente e, depois que domino as maldições, ensino meus amigos. Nos outros assuntos, com exceção de Transfiguração, que a Hermione domina, estamos todos, basicamente, no mesmo ponto e apenas dividimos os assuntos para que a aula seja preparada por um de nós e não sobrecarregue ninguém. Dividimos de maneira que, cada um, prepare e ensine o assunto em que é melhor e, claro, Neville, não faz estudo trouxas, ele usa esse tempo para preparar aulas de Herbologia ou para alguma pesquisa. — Harry explicou corando pelo elogio. — Isso nos ajuda porque estamos sempre adiantados em nossos estudos, mas, o mais importante, é todos aprendermos Defesa mais avançada e, eles entendem o porquê, depois do que aconteceu com Quirrell.

— Isso é muito inteligente, Harry e se não fosse pelo fato de que chamaria a atenção, negativamente, não me importaria de ter mais alguns pupilos, infelizmente, seria impossível esconder o sumiço dos 4 e acredito que devemos nos concentrar em você por agora. — Disse Flitwick sincero.

— Eu entendo, senhor e eles entenderão também, posso os ensinar o que o senhor me ensinar, professor?

— Sim, você pode, mas terá que ser um bom mestre e dar o exemplo, Harry, isso quer dizer que, não adianta lhes dizer para usarem seus conhecimentos para se defenderem, quando você os usa para atacar crianças tolas. — Flitwick disse a ele em tom de aviso e Harry acenou entendendo a importância disso, ele era um líder para seus amigos e lhes mostrara um péssimo exemplo com sua atitude, isso explicava porque Hermione estivera tão zangada.

— Eu entendo, professor e não vou decepcioná-los. — Ele prometeu com firmeza.

— Eu sei que não, Harry, e estou impressionado com até onde você e seus amigos estão indo, a dedicação de vocês me diz muito, acredite. — Flitwick acenou suavemente para a agenda. — Queria lhe dizer que pretendia convidá-lo para o Clube de Feitiços, mas, com essa agenda e, como acredito que tem interesse em realizar um projeto de pesquisa, acredito que isso o sobrecarregaria, desnecessariamente. Como você disse, o importante é Defesa e me conforta saber que você já está aprendendo Feitiços mais avançados por si mesmo.

Harry sorriu emocionado, a ideia de fazer parte do Clube, ao qual sua mãe pertencera, o atraía, mas sabia que Flitwick estava certo e, entendeu que, esse era o tipo de coisa que perderia de hoje em diante.

— Tudo bem, professor, apenas saber que o senhor pretendia me convidar já me alegra muito. — Disse ele e, se lembrando de seu Grimoire, acrescentou. — Tem outra coisa que quero acrescentar aos meus estudos, senhor, quando estive em meu cofre, tomei posse do meu Grimoire e boa parte dele está escrito em galês, assim pretendo perguntar se a professora Babbling me ensinaria a língua.

— Interessante. Os Grimoires antigos têm feitiços poderosos e, na maioria das vezes, familiares ou ligado ao sangue, assim, entendo seu interesse. — Flitwick olhou pensativo para a sua agenda. — Conversarei com Bathsheda e perguntarei de seu interesse e disponibilidade, mas sugiro que não tenha mais do que 1 hora de aula por semana, Harry, para não se sobrecarregar.

— Isso seria incrível, Prof. Flitwick e, 1 hora é mais do que suficiente, não tenho pressa em me tornar fluente, apenas em traduzir o Grimoire. Ah, diga a Prof.ª Babbling que estou disposto a pagar pela aula e, bem, pagarei pelo treinamento que o senhor me fornecerá também, senhor. — Disse Harry formal e justo.

— Isso não será necessário de minha parte, Harry, meu oferecimento é por muitas razões, que já discutimos, não por dinheiro. Creio que Bathsheda pensará o mesmo, mas lhe darei seu recado. — Flitwick respondeu no mesmo tom e Harry acenou sabendo que insistir poderia ofendê-lo.

— Obrigada, professor, por tudo o que está fazendo, de verdade. — Harry disse grato e sincero.

— De nada, Harry e não será um trabalho muito difícil agora que vejo como está engajado em seus estudos e treinamentos. Isso tudo me surpreendeu, confesso, e continuar seus estudos trouxas é uma grande ideia, todos os nascidos trouxa deveriam fazer o mesmo.

Harry hesitou e suspirando decidiu que tinha que ser sincero e confiar em seu chefe de casa.

— Bem, a verdade é que ninguém é muito claro com eles quando lhes entregam suas cartas e explicam sobre Hogwarts, muitos veem para cá acreditando que ser um bruxo é sua nova vida e que não precisam mais do mundo trouxa. — Harry disse com firmeza e então contou a ele sobre o que Terry e ele fizeram no ano passado, inclusive sobre os infiltrados nas aulas dos puro-sangue. — E nos reunimos com os nascidos trouxas que começaram este ano, contamos a verdade, e todos continuarão com seus estudos trouxas, professor.

— Isso foi realmente uma grande ideia, Harry. — Flitwick tinha um sorriso orgulhoso. — Nunca contamos a verdade porque tememos que seus pais não lhes permitam vir para Hogwarts se soubessem e, isso, bem, seria uma tragédia, poderia significar o fim do mundo mágico britânico. — Disse Flitwick mais seriamente.

— O fim...? Não entendo, senhor. — Harry estava além de confuso.

— Imagine se os nascidos trouxas não viessem a Hogwarts, Harry? Geração após geração sem novos alunos, apenas os alunos puro-sangue. — Apontou Flitwick.

— Mas os mestiços... — Harry se interrompeu entendendo.

— Mestiços não existiriam, Harry, sem nascidos trouxas nunca haveriam mestiços e, somando os dois, são mais de dois terços dos alunos da escola. Não apenas, Hogwarts estaria vazia, mas o mundo mágico também e, claro, podemos imaginar o Ministério incentivando os casais a terem mais filhos, mais ainda não seria o suficiente. Haveria muitos primos casados com primos de graus diferentes e não demoraria muito para que isso se refletisse nos nascimentos, sejam na magia ou saúde física e mental das crianças. — Flitwick viu sua expressão confusa. — Você já leu sobre a endogamia, Harry?

—Não, senhor, nunca ouvi essa palavra. — Harry respondeu.

— Endogamia acontece quando existe o acasalamento entre indivíduos aparentados, ou seja, que tenham o mesmo sangue. O mundo mágico sabe muito pouco sobre isso, mas com o passar dos séculos ficou claro para os curandeiros que os bruxos puros-sangues tinham cada vez menos filhos, gravidezes abortadas, muitos bebês nasciam mortos ou adoeciam e morriam nos primeiros anos da infância. — Flitwick suspirou cansadamente. — Então, o número de Abortos cresceu tanto que se tornou impossível ignorar a quantidade de crianças sendo mortas pelos pais, o Ministério proibiu e elas começaram a serem abandonadas nas ruas de Londres.

Harry empalideceu chocado e sem compreender como o fanatismo ia tão longe a ponto de alguém matar uma criança, seu próprio filho.

— Mas porque isso acontece, professor? — Harry questionou angustiado.

— Eu não entendo de cura o suficiente para explicar os termos técnicos, Harry, mas, basicamente, os descendentes de bruxos que praticam a endogamia, geração após gerações passam a nascer menos apto em todos os aspectos, físicos, mentais e mágicos. É como se, os corpos, o sangue, a magia e a mente se enfraquecessem, quanto mais parentes do mesmo sangue se casassem e procriassem, não era incomum até irmão com irmãos. — Explicou Flitwick e Harry fez uma careta se lembrando das gêmeas Carrows. — Os puristas promoveram casamentos entre parentes para manter a pureza, mas à medida que as gerações passavam, seus descendentes começaram a nascer com fisionomias disformes, retardo nas habilidades motoras e intelectuais, doenças mentais, impotência e esterilidade. O alto índice de mortalidade infantil e dificuldade de gerar descendentes tende a se agravar conforme a endogamia persiste, o que aumenta o risco de extinção completa.

— Merlin! Se não houvessem nascidos trouxas logo não existiriam mais bruxos. — Harry estava em choque.

— Sim, ao perceberem isso, muitas famílias começaram a fazer arranjos de casamentos assim que as crianças nasciam com famílias que não tinham parentescos consanguíneos, mas ainda fossem puros. Alguns fariam exceções, se houvessem alguns mestiços entre os ancestrais, isso era aceito, talvez em detrimento a um acordo financeiro menos vantajoso para uma das partes. — Harry franziu o cenho confuso, o que acordo financeiro tinha a ver com casamento? Mas não interrompeu o seu professor. — Outras famílias mais extremas em seus pensamentos puristas nunca perderam o hábito de casamentos consanguíneos. Mas o fato é que, apesar do quanto eles odeiam os nascidos trouxas, sem eles o mundo mágico estaria em uma situação terrível, assim, nós, os professores de Hogwarts e os professores antes, não dizemos nada que possa levar os pais a não enviarem seus filhos para nós. Quer dizer, já é difícil pedirmos que os enviem a um mundo novo e desconhecido, do qual eles não tem acesso e não são poucos que nos dizem não, Harry. Então, temos que convencê-los e o entusiasmo da criança ajuda, mas se lhes contássemos sobre o lado sombrio do nosso mundo... — Flitwick suspirou e o encarou com um sorriso. — Mas sua ideia e do Terry, realmente, pode ser o que eles precisam, saber a verdade, mas ainda estar aqui e lutar por nosso mundo.

— E, no entanto, muitos foram embora ao longo dos anos, professor, ou trabalham em subempregos, com péssimos salários e tratamentos. Só posso imaginar quantos mais bruxos ou quanto maior o nosso mundo seria, mas eu tive uma ideia de como mudar isso também, senhor e muita ajuda para pôr em prática. — Harry sorriu e lembrou a Flitwick muito seu pai, James. — O senhor já ouviu falar da GER?

— Hum... sim, na verdade, eu ouvi que é uma empresa que está contratando nascidos trouxas e mestiços por bons salários, tive alguns alunos que se formaram no ano passado me escrevendo e contando as novidades. Também soube que eles estão comprando alguns pontos comerciais e abrindo algumas lojas. — Flitwick disse curioso.

— Bem, professor, para essa história, acredito que o senhor terá que providenciar mais chá. — Disse Harry com o sorriso aumentando.

Flitwick estava, claramente, confuso, mas concordou com seu pedido e com um aceno da varinha lhes serviu mais chá e, enquanto bebiam, Harry lhe contou sobre a ideia de infiltrar os nascidos trouxas no mundo mágico, a criação da GER e tudo o que foi feito e será feito nos próximos meses. Seu chefe ficou, visivelmente, emocionado ao perceber a grandiosidade do projeto e quantas vidas mudariam completamente para melhor.

— Harry... eu... não tenho palavras... Algo tão simples e feito com tanta inteligência e delicadeza. — Flitwick usou um lenço para enxugar os olhos das lágrimas de emoção. — Todos aqueles informais, boas pessoas, se arriscando, Merlin, o mundo mágico nunca será o mesmo depois disso, tenho certeza.

— Não resolve todos os problemas, professor, ainda não conseguimos mudar as leis ou as políticas, mesmo aqui, em Hogwarts, os pensamentos puristas estão no comando. A GER e tudo o que a envolve é apenas um passo de muitos que precisamos dar e, acredito que se nos unirmos, poderemos fazer muito, sabe. — Disse Harry como sempre apaixonado pelo seu projeto e ideias.

— Sim, você está certo em apontar que ainda faltam muitos passos e, quando os puros-sangues descobrirem seus movimentos, tentaram detê-los, não duvide disso, mas tenho a impressão que você não permitirá que nada nem ninguém o detenha. Sinto muito ter duvidado por um segundo da sua determinação em sobreviver, Harry. — Flitwick disse solenemente.

— Não sou ingênuo, professor, em acreditar que posso acabar com o preconceito ou que o mundo mágico, de repente, será perfeito, mas não desistirei de tentar que as nossas leis e governos sejam justos para todos. — Harry olhou para as mãos pensando se deveria dizer como se sentia, apenas seus amigos sabiam. — Serei sincero, senhor, se eu sobreviver, quero viver e que meus filhos vivam em um mundo melhor e mais seguro, mas, se eu morrer, ainda quero que a luta continue, assim, fiz um testamento determinando que minha fortuna se destinará a continuar os projetos que iniciei. Tenho muitas outras ideias e quero colocá-las em práticas porque, se eu não conseguir, meus amigos continuarão essa luta por mim e honrarão a minha vida e dos meus pais, eles me prometeram. Mas, professor... — Harry hesitou emocionado. — Eu quero muito viver.

Flitwick engoliu o bolo de emoção em sua garganta e acenou.

— Bom, então, vamos começar a trabalhar duro para que isso aconteça. Te espero no sábado à tarde, Harry.

* * *

Durante o jantar, Harry não conseguia tirar a conversa longa e difícil que tivera com Flitwick de sua mente e, quando perguntado, prometeu contar tudo aos amigos na tarde seguinte, depois das aulas. Infelizmente, seu plano não funcionou porque, durante o almoço, ele recebeu um bilhete de Dumbledore lhe pedindo para ir ao seu escritório às 16 horas. Harry sabia que isto estava vindo e se sentia preparado, ainda assim, ao fim das aulas e, depois de um rápido lanche na cozinha, ele seguiu para o Covil e passou quase meia hora antes do encontro meditando e fortalecendo sua oclumência. Antes de sair, combinou com os amigos aflitos de encontrá-los de volta no Covil.

A gárgula e a escada pareciam estar distantes na lembrança, assim como o caminho até o 3º andar, Harry não se lembrava deles, concentrado e preparado, bateu na porta.

— Entre, Harry.

Ele obedeceu e encontrou Dumbledore em pé, olhando pela janela, pensativamente. Sua atenção se desviou, imediatamente, para uma presença nova e, fascinado, Harry se aproximou da linda ave vermelha que se alimentava de algumas nozes e frutas em seu poleiro. Ao se perceber olhada, Fawkes o encarou de volta e Harry sorriu, sem hesitar estendeu sua magia em cumprimento, foi instintivo e natural, mostrar seu respeito e honra por conhecê-lo, sem que palavras sejam necessárias. A fênix se agitou abrindo as asas e trilhou ou, talvez, cantou suavemente, Harry sorriu ainda mais sentindo seu corpo esquentar, seus medos e dúvidas desaparecerem.

— Obrigado. — Disse e acenou, respeitosamente, Fawkes retribuiu e depois voltou a comer, tranquilamente.

Harry olhou para Dumbledore e o encontrou o encarando, curiosamente, não parecia zangado ou frio, na verdade, parecia quase amigável, algo inesperado.

— O senhor me chamou, diretor? — Perguntou Harry decidindo tomar a iniciativa.

— Acredito, Harry, que sabe porque eu lhe chamei, ouso até a dizer que, você sabia que nossa conversa continuaria em um momento posterior quando nos separamos a algumas semanas no Chalé Boot. Estou errado? — Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

— Não, o senhor está certo, na verdade, me surpreendeu que esse momento demorou tanto para acontecer, se me permite. — Harry sorriu com sarcasmo ao dar um pequeno jab, amigável, claro.

— Bem, considerando tudo, acredito que você ganhou o direito a tal observação. —Dumbledore fez um gesto com as mãos como se desculpando por sua falha. — Infelizmente, depois daquele dia, estive muito envolvido com outras coisas, naquela mesma manhã, você deve ter sido informado, fui obrigado a renunciar ao meu cargo de Chefe Supremo na ICW e me afastar de ser o representante do nosso Ministério, que, aliás, estava em um caos além das palavras. Ainda está, na verdade, e fui muito exigido para concertar os estragos feitos, além de ter que cuidar da preparação para o início do ano letivo, que incluiu uma piscina e academia.

Harry teve que se controlar para não rir, pois Dumbledore parecia um menino chateado pelo caos e falta de controle ou, talvez, pelo absurdo de ser obrigado a fazer algo que não queria e ainda disse as palavras piscina e academia como se fossem monstros invadindo sua escola. Nossa, será que ninguém nunca o desafiava, o questionava ou apenas tornava sua vida um pouco mais difícil?

— Devo lhe dizer que sinto muito por sua vida tão difícil? — Harry sabia que não devia, mas não conseguiu evitar lhe dar só mais um jab e prometeu se comportar depois disso.

Ele esperava que seu comentário o deixasse zangado, mas, ao em vez disse, ele riu levemente.

— Não, Harry e, ainda me surpreende, que você tem sempre uma resposta, uma boa resposta, para tudo. — Disse ele e depois mais sério o encarou nos olhos e disse. — Você me enganou.

Não era uma pergunta e Harry não estava ali para segurar suas máscaras, na verdade, com exceção do seu novo treinamento, ele estava mais que disposto a ser verdadeiro. Assim, ele apenas deu de ombros e confirmou o que os dois já sabiam.

— Sim, eu enganei.

— Você nunca pretendeu deixar a casa da sua tia como me ameaçou naquele dia. — Tornou a dizer Dumbledore sem surpresa por sua confirmação.

— Nunca. A partir do momento que eu soube sobre a proteção, um presente dado a mim por minha mãe, seu último presente e gesto de amor para mim e que lhe custou sua vida... — Harry parou emocionado. — Eu jamais, nem por um segundo, pensei em desperdiçar seu amor, seu sacrifício.

— Eu não sabia disso e você usou esse fato, usou o que aconteceu com seu tio para me chantagear, no entanto, era um blefe, muito bem pensado, orquestrado com inteligência e detalhes quase geniais, eu diria. — Dumbledore disse e, em seu tom, parecia haver admiração. — Eu, raramente, fui enganado, Harry e jamais por um garoto de 12 anos, confesso que estive oscilando nos últimos dez dias, desde que percebi a verdade, entre me zangar ou me admirar com você.

Harry não sabia o que pensar ou dizer e por isso esperou, mas Dumbledore apenas o olhou de volta o analisando.

"Diga-me, seu objetivo com esse blefe era tão importante para você? Ou me enganar foi apenas uma espécie de vingança por minhas ações ou inações em sua vida? " — Questionou ele parecendo outra vez um menino inconformado por ter sido enganado e querendo entender o porquê.

Harry não pode deixar de rir divertido.

— Suponho que, se tratando do senhor, essa seja uma pergunta justa, ainda assim, a resposta é muito simples. Nem tudo se trata do senhor, diretor. — Harry foi sincero e sorrindo acrescentou. — Tive alguma satisfação em enganá-lo? Claro que sim. Quem não gostaria de voltar, apenas um pouco, a quem lhe fez tanto mal? Mas, minhas ações eram por mim e, apenas por mim, eu queria o controle sobre minha herança e, mais do isso, eu queria suas mãos bem longe dela.

Isso pareceu chocar Dumbledore que parecia não entender suas motivações.

— Harry... — Sua voz parecia magoada. — Eu sei que cometi erros terríveis com você e preciso me redimir, mas jamais sua herança esteve em perigo. Tomei algumas decisões difíceis, mas...

— Como paralisar as fazendas. — Apontou Harry se esforçando para controlar seu temperamento.

— Sim, entenda que, eu não tinha tempo para administrar todas aquelas inúmeras propriedades, negociar contratos, preços e mercadorias, supervisionar os trabalhadores, a produção e as entregas. Sei o valor de galões em seu cofre e acreditei que alguns anos sem lucros, diante de tudo, seria o menos importante. — Dumbledore apresentou sua justificativa em tom persuasivo.

— Neste último ponto o senhor está certo, realmente, diante dos inúmeros empregos que foram perdidos com o fim da produção das fazendas, os negócios que não foram feitos e que levaram outras empresas a terem dificuldades, o lucro para o meu cofre é o menos importante. — Harry disse com frieza. — Mas, o senhor se lembra da nossa última conversa, quando eu lhe disse que outras alternativas poderiam ter sido pensadas, consideradas, se ao menos houvesse um pouco de esforço, interesse, preocupação?

— Sim, eu me lembro, Harry. — Disse Dumbledore muito sério.

— Sabe quanto o senhor Corner ganhava por mês em seu contrato com os Potters para administrar os negócios da minha família? — Harry sorriu ao ver seu olhar levemente surpreso. — Sim, eu fiz as contas, são 300 galeões por mês, isso nos leva a 3.600 galeões por ano e, surpreendentes, 36 mil galeões durante os 10 anos desde que o senhor se tornou meu tutor. E me diga, diretor, o que Corner fez para abocanhar esse dinheiro todo e justificá-lo?

Os dois se encararam nos olhos e Dumbledore não respondeu, o silêncio se prolongou até que Harry sorriu.

— Nada. O silêncio é uma boa resposta. Ele não fez nada porque o senhor não confiou nele para fazer o seu trabalho, Corner tinha um contrato magicamente vinculativo assinado por meu bisavô Henry e seu pai, Carter Corner e, o senhor, se achou no direito de questionar e desonrar tal acordo. — Harry o encarou ainda esperando uma resposta, mas nada veio. — Eu sei porque o senhor agiu assim.

— Tenho certeza que pensa que sabe, mas você não sabe tudo, Harry, muito menos sobre mim. Minhas escolhas podem ter sido equivocadas, mas não foi com intenção de prejudicar ninguém e muito menos você. — Disse ele e seu tom saiu duro, talvez fosse prudente recuar como vira Malfoy fazer a alguns dias, mas Harry não era um covarde.

— O senhor não se cansa de dizer isso? Não se cansa de viver de arrependimentos? De dizer que não teve má intenção, que não queria machucar ninguém depois de fazer isso de novo e de novo? Acha que isso é justificativa? Foi sem querer e, então, está tudo bem? — Harry devolveu no mesmo tom duro e viu Dumbledore ficar meio pálido e parecer, estranhamente, abalado. — O senhor agiu assim porque gosta de comandar tudo, de planejar e decidir cada detalhe, nunca lhe ocorreu se aconselhar com uma única alma nesta terra sobre mim e o que era melhor para minha infância e agiu assim sobre minha herança também. Corner não poderia me roubar, ele não poderia tomar decisões grandes demais e prejudiciais, mas, com certeza, ele poderia ter feito o que era pago para fazer, administrar, supervisionar, negociar. O senhor apenas observaria de longe, receberia relatórios, quem sabe uma visita por ano, nada muito exigente, mas, então...

— Nada disso estaria sob meu controle. Isso é uma maneira muito simplista de ver as coisas, Harry e, se foi apenas por isso que fez o seu pequeno engodo, estou muito decepcionado com você. — Seu tom e olhar expressavam exatamente isso, decepção e Harry o encarou chocado.

— O senhor está se ouvindo? Acredita que deixar mais de 100 trabalhadores, apenas das minhas fazendas, desempregados é simplista? Trabalhadores nascidos trouxas que, em sua maioria, não têm oportunidades justas de empregos no mundo mágico e que sustentavam suas famílias, que eram protegidos magicamente dos comensais da morte por meu nome e sangue, jogados na rua sem uma explicação. E o senhor chama de apenas isso? Eles foram seus alunos um dia, o senhor se importou com eles depois que deixaram essa escola? Se preocupou com quantos deles voltam para o mundo trouxa porque não são aceitos aqui? O senhor já fez algo em seus mais de 100 anos para mudar isso? — Harry não hesitou em cobrar algo que não o deixava em paz a meses. Porque Dumbledore não fazia mais para mudar o mundo mágico?

— Não seja tolo, menino, você não sabe que não existe um diretor de Hogwarts ou Chefe Bruxo que fez mais pelos nascidos trouxas que Albus Dumbledore? Tenha mais respeito. — Resmungou um dos quadros de uma mulher de rosto frio e severo.

Olhando em volta, Harry viu que os diversos quadros o encaravam indignados, talvez, não acostumados a alguém enfrentando o honorável Albus Dumbledore, e riu.

— Merlin, são os antigos diretores? O senhor terá um quadro assim também quando morrer? Isso dever ser uma tortura, preciso nunca me esquecer disso e pensar em me tornar diretor de Hogwarts um dia. — Disse ele, divertidamente olhando para os diversos quadros, alguns acenaram ou sorriram.

— O menino tem isso certo, foi um pesadelo aguentar todos vocês tagarelando em minha cabeça por anos. — Disse um homem feio e rabugento.

— Harry. — Disse Dumbledore ignorando os quadros. — Eu sempre, em toda a minha vida, tentei ajudar os nascidos trouxas, os defendi, busquei mudar as leis e lutar pelo fim da violência contra eles e os trouxas também, mas não estamos aqui para falar sobre mim e sim sobre você e suas ações. Se você analisou seus negócios com atenção, e me parece que sim, sabe que eu forneci a cada funcionário uma boa indenização, cartas de recomendações para novos empregos e, talvez, eles tenham tido algumas dificuldades, mas tenho certeza que ficaram bem. E, para você, minha justificativa pode ser falha, mas eu não tinha tempo para supervisionar o trabalho de Corner, ser o tutor dos seus negócios exigiria de mim muito mais do que você descreveu. — Dumbledore suspirou e acenou para a cadeira. — Porque não nos sentamos e tentamos resolver tudo isso, é óbvio que você está zangado, mas precisamos superar isso e seguir em frente.

— Foi o senhor quem me perguntou porque era tão importante para mim retomar o controle da minha herança, eu apenas lhe respondi. Se te incomoda ouvir verdades, não pergunte. — Disse Harry objetivamente e se sentou.

— Que menino grosseiro, em meu tempo estaria no calabouço pendurado e sendo chicoteado. — Disse o mesmo homem rabugento.

— Isso é tão importante que o levou a desconsiderar a ética de suas ações, Harry? Os fins justificam os meios? — Dumbledore mais uma vez expressou sua decepção.

— Essa é uma boa pergunta, então, me diga, diretor, os fins justificam os meios? — Harry devolveu a pergunta, ironicamente.

Houve alguns bufos, resmungos e exclamações por seu atrevimento, mas nenhum dos quadros disse nada. Dumbledore e Harry, agora sentados, se encararam em silêncio analisando e decidindo estratégias.

— Pensei que, agora que você reconhece a importância da proteção, entenderia minhas ações, Harry, eu jamais quis o seu mal ou que fosse prejudicado de qualquer maneira. — Observou o diretor em tom razoável.

— Eu entendo e acredito que tomou a decisão certa, senhor, mas nós já conversamos sobre os outros caminhos possíveis que o senhor poderia ter escolhido que tornaria minha vida melhor. Isso, esse desinteresse por mim se reflete em minha herança, como meu autoproclamado tutor, era seu trabalho zelar por mim e por minha herança, mas imagino que alguém tão importante não poderia ter seu preciso tempo perdido por tão pouco. E tudo bem, eu entendo, de verdade, pois existe uma diferença entre nós dois, diretor. — Harry explicou no mesmo tom razoável.

— E qual é, Harry? — Ele parecia curioso.

— Eu sou um Potter e me dói, me humilha, me constrange as suas ações em meu nome... Não! Por favor, deixa eu falar e, então, o senhor poderá julgar por si mesmo se minhas ações não se justificavam. Primeiro, vamos esclarecer que o senhor, sem a "chantagem", jamais concordaria em cancelar ou transferir a minha tutela. Correto? — Harry decidiu ir direto ao ponto.

— Correto. — Respondeu Dumbledore o encarando sério.

— Bem, essa foi minha percepção e eu sabia que brigaríamos na justiça, assim como sabia que tinha uma chance de não vencer. Então, eu pensei, como reassumo o controle da minha herança em definitivo e corrijo tudo o que Dumbledore fez de errado e ofensivo nos últimos 10 anos? A resposta veio na audiência de custódia, o senhor parecia muito ansioso em manter a proteção e, enquanto se recusa a me dizer o porque ela é tão importante, percebi que o senhor, indubitavelmente, me deu um grande poder ou, ao menos, uma vantagem. E foi, então, que eu decidi sobre o meu blefe. — Harry explicou, mas não sorriu, não sentia satisfação mais pelo que fizera, depois da comemoração inicial e desde que Hermione lhe apontara sua arrogância, ele se envergonhara de si mesmo.

— Sua discussão com seu tio também fazia parte do plano? — Questionou ele com frieza.

— Não, isso foi inesperado e apenas tornou tudo mais fácil e crível, mas, com certeza, eu não planejei uma concussão, acredite. — Harry foi sincero e Dumbledore acenou em reconhecimento.

— Bem, e sobre o que das minhas ações em seu nome foi tão ofensivo? — O diretor questionou meio perplexo.

— Ora, paralisar as produções e despedir meus funcionários não é ofensivo o suficiente para o senhor? — Harry acenou negativamente. — Ok, o senhor não é um Potter, mas, como diretor deve entender a preocupação com o seus, o senhor não defenderia seus alunos e professores com sua vida? Bem, aquelas pessoas eram minhas pessoas, eles eram dos meus pais e avós, alguns trabalhavam a décadas para o meu avô e o senhor, ao assumir minha tutela, tinha a obrigação de honrar o nome da minha família. — Harry respirou fundo sentindo seu coração se apertar ao pensar em como decepcionados, tristes e abandonados devem ter se sentido, todos eles, ao serem jogados para fora com alguns trocados no bolso. — Eu era muito pequeno, mas o senhor poderia ter permitido que o testamento se validasse, poderia ter explicado a proteção para os Boots, por exemplo, e deixado que eles cuidassem de mim e da minha herança. Eu teria sido protegido dos meus tios, ainda que vivesse com eles, e as fazendas continuariam a funcionar, mas, o senhor fez questão de invalidar a última vontade dos meus pais, de desrespeitá-los e suas memórias, para, então, desonrar minha família. — Harry percebeu que o diretor parecia perplexo, como se nada disso nunca tivesse lhe ocorrido. — E não vamos esquecer dos elfo domésticos.

— O que tem os elfos? — Dumbledore se mostrou confuso.

— O senhor sabe o suficiente da história da minha família para saber o quão ofensivo seria enviar os elfos para fazer a manutenção das minhas propriedades. — Harry apontou, mas a expressão de Dumbledore parecia indiferente. — E o senhor não se importa. — Constatou ele tentando controlar a irritação.

— Realmente, não, e isso tudo me parece uma grande bobagem. Estávamos em guerra, Harry, pessoas morrendo ou desaparecidas, o Ministério precisando ser reerguido das cinzas, eu tomei decisões práticas que, acredito, me permitiu te proteger e a sua herança, efetivamente, sem deixar de agir pelo mundo mágico. — Dumbledore parecia impaciente. — Eu era o Chefe Supremo da ICW e da Suprema Corte, Hogwarts precisava de atenção e a relação com o Ministro trouxa era delicado por causa de todas as mortes. A última coisa em minha mente, naquele momento, era ferir ou não a honra da sua família, sim, eu enviei os elfos domésticos...

— Escravos. — Interrompeu Harry mais alto e sentindo a raiva borbulhar. — Diga o que eles são de verdade! Eles são escravos usados por bruxos que se sentam em suas cadeiras importantes e acreditam-se superiores para justificarem suas ações.

— Olha o tom. — A expressão amigável do diretor desapareceu. —Não aceitarei seus gritos e desrespeitos em meu escritório, acredito que nós dois sabemos que você não tem mais vantagem alguma sobre mim, assim não hesitarei em lhe dar detenções para que aprenda a respeitar os mais velhos. — Dumbledore falou com tanta frieza que a temperatura da sala caiu, Fawkes trilhou incomodada e Harry o encarou de volta, sem recuar.

— Lamento por perder meu temperamento, isso acontece quando as pessoas agem com tanta indiferença a algo tão importante para mim. — Harry disse com sinceridade, mas não pediu desculpas. — Os elfos, não importa o que diga, são escravos e minha família luta por suas liberdades e por melhores condições para eles a séculos. Utilizá-los, como o senhor fez, desonra os meus antepassados e isso, eles, minha história familiar, são importantes para mim.

— Eu entendo e lamento por isso, mas não sabia que se sentiria assim, naquele momento, minhas decisões foram buscando o benefício e não qualquer prejuízo a sua família. — Disse Dumbledore em tom mais formal.

— Acredito que já estabelecemos que o senhor não é um Potter, já constatamos sua indiferença, desatenção, negligência, incompetência. — Harry disse suavemente, ainda com frieza. — E, nós dois sabemos que o senhor não imaginaria que me sentiria assim porque o senhor nunca planejou que eu soubesse nada sobre minha família ou história. Tudo isso, deveria ter sido invisível e desconhecido para mim, o senhor manipulou a minha infância e agiu sem se preocupar com as consequências, porque, vamos lá, quem iria cobrá-lo? Questioná-lo?

Dumbledore o olhou um pouco triste e parecia que ia interrompê-lo, mas, Harry riu suavemente, o detendo.

"É quase engraçado, não é? O senhor está tão acostumado a ser obedecido e reverenciado, ninguém o questiona e cada palavra que diz é encarado como verdade absoluta e seguida cegamente, mas a pessoa, a única que o senhor precisava que fosse uma ovelha tola e pouco inteligente, não é."

— Harry... — Seu tom tinha um toque de aviso e um pedido de compreensão tudo junto.

— Não quero desrespeitá-lo, senhor, mas é difícil, muito mesmo, agir civilizadamente diante de suas ações e de sua indiferença, mas o pior é que o senhor ainda está me subestimando. — Harry se levantou e andou pelo escritório zangado. — O senhor tem planos para mim, eu já sei disso, e por sua conversa com o Sr. Falc, preciso ser preparado, mas não devo saber sobre minha herança, propriedades e não é só por causa da proteção. O senhor quer um Harry específico que pense e aja como o senhor acredita que é o melhor... sei lá porquê. — Ele gesticulou impaciente. — Suas explicações sobre suas ações são verdadeiras, mas não completas, não poderiam ser porque o senhor não confia em ninguém, muito menos em mim. Mas vou lhe dizer o que eu vejo. — Harry fez uma pausa e o encarou. — O senhor me colocou na casa que queria que eu crescesse, longe da fama, da adoração, sabendo que eu aprenderia a ser humilde e grato pelo pouco que me dessem. Minha história familiar e minha herança me tornariam mais forte, independente, seguro, então, me esconda tudo, entrei naquele trem pensando que meu cofre confiança era o meu único dinheiro. Então, a presença de Hagrid está explicada, afinal, nunca me passaria pela cabeça que tenho mais dinheiro, propriedades, casas, nem me ocorreria perguntar. Diga a Corner para não se comunicar comigo e contar nada, pedido repetido ao Sr. Falc, assim, eu seria quase um nascido trouxa de tão ignorante. O senhor até pediu aos professores para não falarem dos meus pais para não me "sobrecarregarem", quando, na verdade, um órfão estaria sedento de palavras e conhecimentos sobre seus pais. — Harry sorriu sem humor. — Mas, então, eu estava na Ravenclaw e isso deve tê-lo surpreendido, mas Terry era uma boa explicação, meu primeiro amigo e eu pedi ao chapéu para ser classificado junto com ele. O senhor poderia ter percebido, naquele ponto, que seus planos estavam se alterando, mas do mesmo jeito que nunca busca outros caminhos depois que toma uma decisão, fica cego a que seus planos mudem depois de planejá-los. Terry, verdadeiramente, foi uma fonte de informações, ele me falou de minha herança, minha história, me colocou em contato com os Boots e me disse com todas as letras que eu era importante demais para ser jogado na casa dos meus parentes e esquecido, a não ser.… que isso fosse conveniente para alguém e teria que ser alguém poderoso. Neste ponto, eu nem sabia que poderia pensar por mim mesmo, na casa dos meus parentes, me acostumei a ser invisível, não chamar a atenção, não ser muito diferente deles, sabe, assim, me tornei menos para ser igual a eles. Menos inteligente e esperto, menos corajoso e dinâmico, mas em poucos dias na casa Ravenclaw fui incentivado a ser mais, a ser eu mesmo, foi surpreendente, diretor. Eu estava livre, para pensar, para aprender, para crescer, querer e buscar... Buscar a verdade sobre mim e sobre quem me abandonou no mundo trouxa, mas, antes que eu precisasse fazer qualquer coisa, ocorreu aquele episódio absurdo com Snape e...

— Prof. Snape, Harry. — Corrigiu Dumbledore calmamente e ouvindo atento sua história.

— Por favor, nós dois sabemos que professor é a última coisa que ele é aqui em Hogwarts. Ex-comensal, seu espião, talvez, professor? Não mesmo, no entanto, se lhe agrada, o senhor pode continuar me pedindo para lhe dar este título, apenas não espere ser obedecido. — Harry retorquiu com frieza.

Dumbledore mostrou surpresa e desconforto.

— Se você sabe tanto sobre ele, deve estar ciente de sua importância e dos riscos que correu e correrá no futuro para nos ajudar. — Apontou Dumbledore e seu tom era incontestável, mas não para o Harry.

— Sim, reconheço sua importância e sei, inclusive, que suas informações salvaram as vidas dos meus pais mais de uma vez. Isso não lhe dá o direito de pisar em mim e, nem a mim, o dever de ser um tapete silencioso. — Harry respondeu sarcástico.

— Como…? — Pela primeira vez Dumbledore parecia, verdadeiramente, chocado.

— Não é óbvio? O senhor não entendeu nada ainda? — Harry parou em frente a sua mesa e continuou. — Quem o senhor acredita que descobriu que Sirius era inocente? Quem o senhor pensa que o libertou? — Harry viu sua expressão se fechar e seu rosto empalidecer. — Quando o Prof. Flitwick me disse que o senhor era a pessoa que me colocou nos meus parentes e garantiu minha "segurança", eu entendi que era aquele quem tentava me manipular e me controlar, mas nunca pensei que teria chegado tão longe. — Harry lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar decepcionado. — Descobertas após descobertas e as verdades foram aparecendo, perguntas foram respondidas. Quirrell era apenas um elemento a mais e me perguntava, porque Dumbledore não o prende ou despedi quando é óbvio que ele é o ladrão. Onde está o testamento de meus pais? Onde estão os guardiões que meus pais teriam se assegurado de listar em caso de suas mortes. Imagine minha surpresa quando descobri que meu padrinho e guardião estava preso em Azkaban acusado de trair meus pais. — Harry sorriu sem humor. — Eu perguntei sobre meus pais aos Boots, Prof. Flitwick e todos me falaram sobre como geniais eles eram, me disseram como me amavam mais que tudo no mundo. Sabe quanto tempo demorei para perceber que, se isso era verdade, Sirius não poderia ser o traidor? Horas. — Harry respondeu e sorriu, pois, seus olhos pareciam envergonhados pela primeira vez. — Em horas depois de ouvir sobre Sirius, percebi que nada fazia sentido, meus pais não teriam sido enganados por alguém tão próximo, talvez, um amigo, mas não meu padrinho e guardião, não quando eles me amavam tanto e estavam tão dedicados e focados em me manter vivo. O senhor estava lá, eles abandonaram a guerra, a luta direta e se esconderam para me proteger, pais tão inteligentes e amorosos não perderiam um traidor tão perto de mim.

— Olhando para traz e vendo isso pelos seus olhos é muito óbvio, Harry e lamento...

— Cale-se! — Gritou Harry furioso. — Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas esfarrapadas, se o senhor acredita que deixou meu padrinho ir para a prisão sem julgamento, apenas porque acreditava em sua culpa, se isso o faz dormir à noite e ter sua consciência tranquila, pois muito bem para o senhor. — Harry estava furioso e lutou para se controlar. — Meu padrinho foi trancado naquele inferno por incompetência e maldade, por indiferença e negligência, e porque, ele era uma grande pedra no caminho dos seus planos para mim.

Dumbledore parecia zangado e que ia protestar, mas Harry não o deixou.

"Eu sei que o senhor acreditava em sua culpa e não, conscientemente, deixaria um homem inocente ir para Azkaban, mas, mais uma vez, era conveniente para seus planos, assim, porque olhar muito de perto, porque fazer perguntas e, se, houvesse uma pequena dúvida, era apenas sufocá-la e seguir em frente. Foi muito fácil nos esquecer e continuar com sua vida, negligenciar os seus deveres e ainda agir ofendido por eu questioná-lo. " — Harry suspirou cansado, mas não terminou o que queria dizer. — "Quando fui passar o Natal com os Boots, meu primeiro Natal, contratei o Sr. Falc para ser meu advogado e para descobrir sobre minha herança, o testamento dos meus pais e a verdade sobre Sirius, em poucos dias descobri que o senhor invalidou o testamento, se fez meu tutor, paralisou a produção das minhas fazendas e que meu padrinho estava preso a 10 anos sem julgamento. " — Harry o olhou triste. — "Não faz ideia do que senti, a decepção, a confusão, porque o senhor deveria ser alguém que não comete erros desta enormidade, deveria ser humano e bondoso, mas, então, eu voltei para Hogwarts e me deparei com um espelho"

— Harry...

— O que lhe deu o direito de jogar comigo assim? — Harry gritou a sua dor e Dumbledore se calou. — Minha dor, meu luto, meus pais esfregados na minha cara, como se o senhor jogasse sal em uma ferida que nunca cicatrizará. E ela sangrou e doeu, achei... Merlin, achei que enlouqueceria querendo o impossível, ansiando... — Mas Harry não conseguiu controlar a dor, se inclinou e chorou.

— Sinto muito... eu... me perdoe... — O sussurro de Dumbledore saiu triste e ele se controlou para não abraçar menino que chorava sua perda.

Harry respirou fundo tentando voltar ao foco, fechou os olhos tentando sufocar a dor e se concentrar.

— Não perdoo, pelo menos aqui e agora, não consigo encontrar em mim uma maneira de te perdoar pelo que fez comigo naquela noite, por causa dos seus motivos. O senhor me isolou, se esforçou para me tornar um tolo e ignorante, solitário, sem amigos ou apoio de adultos para que, naquele momento, se tornasse o meu salvador. — Harry o encarou e sorriu tristemente. — Eu percebi e entrei em seu jogo, sem entender todo o quadro, mas notando o seu esforço para substituir meus pais com sua figura. Se eu fosse o Harry que entrou naquele trem, teria dado certo, eu ansiava por carinho, afeto, aceitação e proteção. Naquele momento, eu teria ignorado que o senhor era quem me montou a armadilha para encontrar o espelho e me concentrado apenas no que queria que eu visse, que o senhor me salvou de enlouquecer na frente dele.

— Mas você não é um tolo e conseguiu se livrar sozinho, voltou apenas para descobrir qual o meu jogo. — Disse Dumbledore o encarando com respeito. — E imagino que destruir o espelho foi muito satisfatório.

Harry riu quase divertido e os olhos brilhando, Dumbledore sorriu, levemente, em resposta.

— O senhor não faz ideia, foi um dos meus momentos preferidos da minha vida toda. Mas sobre deixar de ser tolo, não, eu não me livrei do espelho sozinho, Terry me arrancou da frente dele e, praticamente, me obrigou a perceber como terrível ele era. Mas sim, eu voltei apenas para compreender a sua intenção e, neste momento, eu não sabia que seus planos eram maiores, a Pedra e tal. — Harry deu de ombros.

— E imagino que quando me encontrei com Falc logo em seguida sua intenção era descobrir sobre minhas ações e disfarçar o quanto você já sabia. — Apontou Dumbledore com um suspiro.

— Sim e ainda tínhamos esperança de que nossas suposições de que o senhor tem planos para mim fossem errôneas, mas então o senhor disse que preciso ser preparado, que não podia perder meu tempo com minha herança e nem saber que tenho mais casas. Percebemos que nada seria fácil ou simples, decidimos deixar para entrar com o pedido de guarda no fim do mandato e o Sr. Falc iria se concentrar em libertar Sirius. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Eu não tive acesso ao processo, assim nunca soube quem eram os advogados dele, pensei que os Tonks eram os responsáveis por sua liberdade. Porque não me contou? Pensou que impediria que Sirius fosse libertado? — Dumbledore parecia quase magoado.

— E por qual das suas ações, nos últimos 11 anos, eu deveria confiar no senhor? — Harry devolveu com sarcasmo.

— É justo. — Disse ele suspirando cansado e tentando pensar em como seguir e concertar toda essa bagunça que fizera.

— E, então, eu descobri sobre os livros, Harry, O Aventureiro. — Disse Harry em tom de quem não fora interrompido. — Sabe, eu não entendo porque raios o senhor não disse a verdade para todo mundo, que eu não matei ou desapareci com Voldemort, minha mãe fez isso, ela é a heroína. Se o senhor, tivesse dito a verdade a todos, esse apelido estúpido não existiria, minha mãe não seria esquecida e esses livros idiotas nunca teriam sido publicados.

— Não entendo porque isso lhe incomoda, Harry, foi um empreendimento lucrativo para compensar as perdas sofridas pela paralização das fazendas. Eu não permiti que o apelido fosse usado, pois concordo que é bem estúpido, não permiti o seu sobrenome e insisti que fosse escrito baseado em sua vida e não que era, realmente, bem... real. —Apontou Dumbledore confuso e Harry sentiu vontade de questionar sua inteligência, mas se conteve, isso, provavelmente, seria um pouco grosseiro demais e ele já estava bem além do perigo de terminar em detenções até o fim do mandato.

— Primeiro, acredito que já esclarecemos que o lucro ou dinheiro é o que menos importa diante de tudo. Segundo, o senhor não respondeu minha pergunta, porque não dizer a verdade? — Harry voltou a questionar impaciente.

— Dar informações livremente para pessoas de quem gosto, você já percebeu, não é algo que eu faço. Imagine, então, fornecer informações para pessoas a quem não gosto e que usariam essas informações negativamente. — Dumbledore disse em seu melhor tom enigmático.

— É esperado que eu finja entender quando o senhor fala e não diz nada e aceite sem contestar? — Perguntou Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e expressão irônica.

— Se os comensais da morte soubessem como, ou porque, Voldemort foi destruído ou morto, poderiam tentar reverter isso. — Dumbledore explicou objetivamente.

Harry ficou tenso na hora e se sentou na cadeira.

— Isso é possível? — Perguntou preocupado.

— É possível alguém sobreviver a maldição da morte? É possível que a maldição rebata e destrua o seu atacante? Tudo isso por causa do sacrifício e amor de uma mãe? — Dumbledore juntou as mãos pensativamente. — Antes de acontecer, eu diria que não, nada disso nem me ocorreria e me julgo um homem inteligente que já viu muito no decorrer de uma vida muito longa. Mas aconteceu e, se isso foi possível, porque não seria possível reverter? Quando se trata de magia, seria arrogante e juvenil acreditar que sabemos tudo ou temos total controle e os comensais da morte poderiam e, fariam, uso de magia negra sem hesitação se lhes conviesse. E, isso nos levaria para um mundo, completamente, desconhecido.

Harry acenou com a mente girando em todas as direções, se eles revertessem poderiam anular o presente de sua mãe? Ou trazer Voldemort de volta? Talvez as duas coisas?

— Quando o senhor pretendia me dizer isso? — Ele perguntou tentando manter a calma.

— Não pensei que isso era importante. — Dumbledore disse sincero.

— Bem, então, pense de novo e entenda que, tudo que tem a ver com Voldemort, meus pais, a proteção, é importante para mim. — Frisou ele duramente.

— Harry... — Seu tom de aviso voltou, mas Harry o ignorou.

— Não, diretor, o senhor precisa ouvir a verdade, por uma vez alguém tem que lhe dizer ou ficaremos girando em volta em uma discussão sem fim. — Harry respirou fundo para se firmar. — Sabe porque eu lhe enganei tão facilmente a 1 mês atrás? Porque o senhor olha, mas não vê, ouve, mas não escuta, pensa, mas sem compreensão, sente, mas não tem empatia. O senhor poderia ter se aproximado de mim a qualquer momento dos últimos 11 anos, mas no ano passado, aqui, como seu aluno, o senhor poderia e deveria ter me procurado, me conhecido e me alertado da verdade. Voldemort está vivo, como e porque meus pais morreram, Sirius, a proteção, minha herança e minha história familiar, tudo isso, eu deveria ter aprendido e descoberto com o senhor. Meu tutor.

Harry se levantou e caminhou zangado.

"O senhor parece pensar que sou uma espécie de ser sem cérebro ou sentimentos, mas, acredite, eu não sou e sei muito bem o que quero. O que não quero, com certeza, é ter meus pais desrespeitados a cada passo que dou por essa escola. " — Harry fez uma careta de irritação. — "O senhor pode imaginar quantas pessoas agem como se eu fosse uma celebridade estúpida? Algum tipo de herói famoso ou aventureiro fantástico, que me perguntam sobre aquela noite ou comentam como incrível é ter minha cicatriz e vencido Voldemort? Como se fosse um grande feito ou uma aventura emocionante e maravilhosa? "

— Eles são apenas crianças, Harry e não entendem a verdade. — Disse Dumbledore em tom suave.

— Pois eu também sou uma criança! — Harry exclamou com raiva. — Uma criança que nem sabia que seu pais tinham sido assassinados, que teve que descobrir e procurar entender sozinho como ou porque eles foram tirados de mim, ao em vez de ser informado pelo meu tutor! — Harry engoliu a raiva com dificuldade e sentiu a eletricidade percorrê-lo, olhou para as mãos e viu uma energia prateada envolvê-la. — E se eles não entendem é porque nunca foram ensinados, não existem informações verdadeiras, apenas mentiras e esse livro apenas colabora com mais mentiras. O senhor permitiu isso, permitiu que toda essa enganação e que a morte dos meus pais virasse um conto de fadas infantil. Todo esse dinheiro ganho em cima dos assassinatos dos meus pais, crianças e, adultos também, que acreditam que sou o herói e que minha vida é, realmente, cheia de aventuras e de magias. Mentiras e mais mentiras.

— Eu nunca olhei por esse ponto de vista, mas, suponho que, sem a verdade e com as crianças lendo esses livros, naturalmente, acreditariam que você foi o responsável pela morte de Voldemort. Os adultos já acreditavam porque o Ministério divulgou a informação e eles ensinariam os filhos, os livros apenas...

— Reforçam isso e ainda me apresenta como um mago poderoso e aventureiro, um herói famoso. — Harry o olhou tristemente. —Eu tenho fãs, imagine isso, meus pais estão mortos e eu ganho fãs. — A amargura em seu tom era quase doloroso demais para Dumbledore.

— Sinto muito, nunca pensei... — Ele parou entendendo o que Harry dissera antes, "pensa, mas sem compreensão".

— Bem, eu deveria lhe agradecer por tornar minha vida um pouco mais difícil. — Harry não resistiu ao sarcasmo. — Eu vim para Hogwarts louco para ser normal e não uma aberração, ansioso por fazer amigos e tudo o que faço é tentar não gritar com todo mundo, me lembrar que eles são crianças e que ainda podem ser bons amigos, como Hermione. De qualquer forma, eu já tenho um plano sobre o que fazer em relação aos livros e voltando a sua pergunta inicial, um dos meus principais motivos para retomar o controle da minha herança era para acabar com esses livros horríveis. E, lamento que isso não seja importante para o senhor, mas, tudo o que conversamos hoje, é muito importante para mim e me motivou a pensar em como assumir o controle da minha vida. Não vou me desculpar e não aceitarei qualquer punição, porque eu não enganei meu diretor e sim meu ex-tutor.

— Eu entendo tudo o que me disse, Harry e não estou zangado ou quero puni-lo, pelo contrário, quero que nos entendemos, que superemos tudo isso. Quero ajudá-lo no que precisar e que entenda que não sou seu inimigo, suas motivações são justas e, na verdade, seu plano foi genial. — Dumbledore parecia cansado e sincero.

Harry acenou, cansadamente e se sentou outra vez encarando seu diretor pensativo.

— Isso seria bom, não é mesmo? Seguirmos em frente, perdoarmos os erros do passado e nos unirmos para o que está por vir. Quase perfeito demais. — Harry sorriu ironicamente. — No entanto, eu não confio no senhor, o senhor não confia em ninguém, além disso, o senhor espera que eu o siga cegamente e aceite suas decisões sem questioná-lo, como todo o mundo mágico faz. Isso nunca acontecerá.

Seu tom era como uma promessa e Dumbledore o encarou tristemente.

— Tenho certeza que podemos reverter essa situação com esforço de nós dois, Harry.

— Talvez, afinal, não precisamos ser amigos, podemos apenas ser aliados ou algo assim, mas acredito que isso começa com o senhor me respeitando e o que é importante para mim. Por exemplo, porque Voldemort tentou me matar a 11 anos? — Harry perguntou, sabendo que aquele era o momento em que eles avançavam em alguma direção ou estagnavam, indefinidamente.

Dumbledore suspirou cansado e, automaticamente, apesar de tudo o que ouviu nesta noite, seguiu seus planos sem ouvir, sem compreender, sem empatizar, verdadeiramente.

— Harry, seja paciente, quando estiver pronto eu lhe direi, ainda não, é muito cedo, meu menino. — Suas palavras eram sinceras e Harry acenou o encarando.

— Se, esperar para me contar, o faz se sentir melhor consigo mesmo, quem sou eu para julgá-lo, mas penso, e o senhor é inteligente o suficiente para entender, que não podemos avançar enquanto as cartas não estiverem todas abertas. — Harry se levantou e sorriu. — Acredito que não temos mais nada para dizer um ao outro, por enquanto. — Harry se dirigiu a porta e decidiu dar outro jab, amigável, claro, olhando para traz o encarou com falsa aceitação. — Pensando melhor, talvez lhe interesse saber que eu já sei a resposta.

— A resposta? — Dumbledore se mostrou claramente confuso.

— A minha pergunta. — Harry sorriu com falsa animação.

— O que...? Como... O que você sabe, Harry?

— Dumbledore, seja paciente, quando estiver pronto eu lhe direi, ainda não, é muito cedo, meu velho. — Disse ele imitando seu tom sério e enigmático, depois, sorriu brilhantemente para a expressão chocado do diretor e, se aproveitando disso, decidiu fugir bem rápido. — Até outro dia, Fawkes.

Harry desceu as escadas sem esperar que elas rolassem magicamente e em segundos estava correndo pelo corredor, olhando para o relógio percebeu que o jantar ainda acontecia e ele estava faminto, mas sabia que seus amigos deveriam estar esperando impacientes. Quando entrou no Covil, gemeu de prazer com o cheiro de comida e seu estômago roncou.

— Vocês trouxeram comida? — Sorriu satisfeito e se aproximou da mesa pegando um sanduíche.

— Percebemos que você poderia demorar e queríamos ficar aqui te esperando, se descêssemos para o Grande Salão nos desencontraríamos. — Disse Hermione ansiosamente. — Então, Neville teve a ideia de irmos buscar comida para todos nós e jantarmos aqui.

— Sim, pensei que você poderia estar com fome também e que seria difícil nos contar tudo o que aconteceu sem jantar antes. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Boa, Nev, estou faminto e exausto. Tenho tanto o que lhes contar, acredito que o melhor é informá-los de tudo hoje, sem interrupções, e amanhã discutimos com calma. — Disse ele pegando seu terceiro sanduíche.

— Parece que ficaremos até depois do toque de recolher. — Disse Terry preocupado.

E eles ficaram, foi difícil para os três não interromperem e fazerem dezenas de perguntas, mas, era claro que Harry estava exausto e os três amigos conseguiram se conter. Ainda assim, ele contou todos os detalhes de sua conversa com Flitwick, Hermione começou a anotar os pontos importantes para não esquecer o que queria perguntar no dia seguinte. De sua reunião com Dumbledore, Harry resumiu os pontos importantes, afinal, muito da conversa não era novidade para eles.

* * *

E, enquanto Harry contava o seu longo conto, na torre Gryffindor, Ginny tentava ficar acordada para terminar seu dever de Poções.

— Grrr, professor gorduroso e estúpido. — Disse ela chateada.

Nunca gostara de cozinhar e agora transferira esse incômodo para as aulas de Poções. Não que fosse tão difícil se sentir assim com alguém como Snape lhes dando aulas e todos esses deveres. Porque os professores os faziam escrever tanto? Ela fizera boa parte deles na biblioteca com a Luna, sua amiga sempre calma e serena não parecia ter problemas com nenhuma matéria. "Isso porque Luna sempre foi mais inteligente do que você, Ginny, admita", sua voz interna escarneceu dela outra vez. Bem, era verdade, mas isso não importava, Luna mesmo disse que cada um tinha seus talentos. Ginny era muito boa em Feitiços, a melhor da sua turma, não tinha um feitiço que o professor Flitwick lhes ensinara que ela não aprendera de primeira e antes que todos os outros.

O problema não eram as aulas ou os malditos deveres de casa e sim esse cansaço que nunca ia embora. Tom disse ser normal estar cansada já que tinha tantas coisas novas a fazer, ficar sobrecarregado, não dormir bem em uma cama estranha, mas Ginny tinha que admitir que essa falta de energia não lhe era normal. Na verdade, Ginny tinha muito mais energia do que tempo e atividades para gastá-la quando estava na Toca. "Mas você não está mais na Toca, está em Hogwarts, tudo é diferente aqui", bem, isso era verdade, mas... Bocejando, sem controle, Ginny olhou para o pergaminho, faltavam algumas linhas e depois iria dormir, pensou, sentindo a mente ir à deriva, sem perceber se inclinou sobre a mesa e, em segundos, dormia profundamente.

Um minuto depois de cair no sono, ela levantou a cabeça da mesa e suspirou se espreguiçando, depois se levantou desperta e animada, energia transbordava por seu corpo e um sorriso malicioso lhe tomava o rosto.

— Finalmente, forte o suficiente para assumir. — Disse ela, mas a voz saiu errada, era masculina e seus olhos castanhos como chocolate quente eram frios e duros. — Mesmo que seja por algumas horas. — Se aproximando do espelho, Tom Riddle se analisou e fez uma careta. — Isso não durará muito, em breve terei energia e poder suficientes para ter meu próprio corpo, mas enquanto isso... durma, pequena Ginevra, durma, enquanto acordo um velho amigo.

E, se hesitar pegou a velha varinha, se desiludiu e desceu as escadas correndo, cheio de energia e ansioso para começar o seu velho e divertido jogo.

* * *

No Covil, eram mais de 11 horas quando o Harry terminou de contar tudo o que aconteceu e eles estavam bem além do toque de recolher, assim, ele levou Hermione e Neville embaixo da capa de invisibilidade até a torre, onde os amigos entraram, discretamente.

Harry, ainda sob a capa, desceu as escadarias do 7º para o 6º andar, agora era só pegar o Terry no Covil e ir dormir, estava exausto...

— _Venha... venha para mim... Me deixe rasgá-lo... me deixe rompê-lo... me deixe matá-lo..._

Harry parou, bruscamente, quando uma voz de congelar o tutano dos ossos, uma voz venenosa e gélida de tirar o fôlego ecoou pelo castelo como se estivesse em toda parte.

— _Fome... me deixe devorá-lo, venha..._

A voz ficou mais distante e Harry deu um enorme pulo pela escadaria tentando seguir o som, ao chegar ao 5º andar, ouviu com mais clareza.

— _Matar... Rasgar... venha para mim... me deixe devorá-lo..._

— Não! — Gritou Harry, sem se preocupar em ser pego fora da cama e correu na direção do som sem perceber que falava ofidioglossia. — Pare!

Mas seja quem ou o que fosse se movia muito rápido e Harry não o ouviu mais, foi só e, então, que ele olhou em volta e percebeu que estava próximo do Covil.

— Terry! — Seu grito, agora em inglês, saiu abafado pelo pânico e correndo mais rápido do que pensou ser possível, ele chegou a estátua. — Hyde Park! — Em segundos, ele subiu as escadas gritando. — Terry! Terry!

— O que!? — Ele apareceu preocupado e sonolento, com a varinha na mão, Harry também tinha a sua e nem se lembrava de quando a sacara, mas não se importou, apenas sentiu o alívio inundá-lo e abraçou seu irmão com força. — Harry! O que houve? Você está pálido, algo com Hermione? Neville?

— Não! Eles estão bem, eu os deixei na torre. Você não ouviu a voz? — Harry perguntou em um sussurro e aguçou os ouvidos tentando escutar qualquer coisa.

— O que? Que voz? — Terry também sussurrou receoso.

— Eu ouvi uma voz, Terry, não sei o que era ou quem, mas era mal e cruel, ele queria matar e rasgar, disse e repetiu isso várias vezes. Parecia ecoar pelo castelo como se viesse de dentro das paredes e... — Engolindo em seco, Harry o olhou apavorado. — Acho que começou, Terry, aquilo que Dobby me avisou que aconteceria em Hogwarts este ano, acredito que começou esta noite.

NA: Olá, pessoal, esse capítulo ficou muito longo e cansativo de revisar, assim sejam gentis sobre os erros. Mesmo depois de duas revisões, eles existem.

Foram quase 22 mil palavras, assim, me deixaria muito feliz e recompensada se eu tivesse muitas e muitas revisões, por favor. E revisões de verdade! Que me dizem o que gostaram, porque gostaram, isso é um grande incentivo e motivação. Obrigada

Até mais, Tania


	49. Crescendo

**NA: Olá, estou postando cedo e com uma revisão, porque hoje é meu aniversário e pretendo sair e comemorar com alguns amigos. Portanto, ou é uma revisão ou fica para amanhã e sei que vocês estão esperando hoje, então, sejam gentis com os erros.**

 **Também decidi fazer um grupo no facebook para os que estão acompanhado esta fanfic e eu, podermos nos comunicar. Percebi que queria lhes dizer sobre o meu possível atraso e não tenho como, assim quem quiser ser parte do grupo, me envie uma solicitação que quando voltar da minha diversão, aceito todos. Lembre-se que é apenas para falarmos sobre a história Harry, O Ravenclaw, podem me fazer perguntas, conversar entre si e tal.**

groups/683178662171490/

 **Por favor revisem! Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 48

— _... então, basicamente, tudo isso aconteceu nos últimos dias e sei que passei dos limites. Também sei que isso não justifica, mas espero que compreendam que, desde o momento em que entrei no trem, manter a frieza e tranquilidade não se mostrou fácil. Só posso supor que depois de 2 meses sem comentários ofensivos fiquei dessensibilizado, mas isso não desculpa minhas ações e aceitarei qualquer punição que acreditarem justa, o mesmo vale para o Prof. Flitwick com quem conversarei no domingo e contarei a verdade, além de lhe entregar a adaga._

 _Aguardo uma resposta sobre isso e conselhos sobre a ideia de Terry e Hermione._

 _Harry J. Potter_

Sirius terminou de ler a longa carta do afilhado sentado à mesa da cozinha da Evans House e suspirou cansadamente.

— Bem, pelo menos ele não está ferido como temíamos quando a carta chegou. — Disse ele preocupado com seu afilhado.

— Uma adaga? Como... — Petúnia estava muito chocada. — Porque ele decidiu levar uma faca para a escola e ainda agir assim? Harry jamais... ele nunca foi violento... todos esses anos em que Vernon ou Dudley o provocaram... jamais agiu assim...

— Sirius, você o acompanhou ao cofre naquele dia, ele lhe falou sobre a adaga? — Serafina o encarou duramente.

— Não. E todos sabemos que Harry é inteligente e desconfiado demais para falar sobre algo assim com adultos, além disso, Petúnia, ele não revidou antes porque tem um grande instinto de sobrevivência e era mais jovem. Acredito que o que aconteceu neste verão com seu ex-marido mostra que sua passividade não duraria por muito tempo, independentemente de Hogwarts. — Disse Sirius firmemente.

— Mas ele não é violento... — Protestou Petúnia.

— Sim, ele é. — Sirius a contestou na mesma hora irritado por conhecer seu afilhado melhor que ela, que o viu crescer. — Todos somos em algum nível, mas o Harry é um guerreiro, um lutador, um sobrevivente, um defensor e, acredite, para ser tudo isso, precisa ter uma grande dose de violência dentro se si. Apenas, antes de tudo, ele tem um grande coração, uma alma doce e pura e, sinceramente, vocês deviam agradecer por isso ou não estariam aqui para terem a chance de se redimirem.

Houve silêncio depois disso e quando Petúnia percebeu que os Boots não iriam contestá-lo, escondeu a mão no rosto arrasada. Como perdera isso? Onde estivera nos últimos 11 anos que não enxergara como seu sobrinho se conteve, sua personalidade, sua naturalidade, seu instinto de defesa, apenas para sobreviver. Foi isso que ele fez enquanto crescia, sobreviveu como pode e continuou dia após dia, lutando sem deixar que eles o quebrassem.

— Isso não muda o fato que suas ações me parecem, completamente, desproporcionais para as ações destes garotos ou do professor. Além do fato de que ele não nos contou sobre a adaga porque sabia que não lhe permitiríamos levá-la com ele para a escola. — Serafina disse chateada.

— Sinceramente, isso pouco importa para mim. — Disse Sirius dando de ombros, cansado. Ele completou, hoje, 5 dias de treinamento, assim se sentia além de fisicamente e mentalmente exausto e, em cima disso, estava preocupado e saudoso de seu afilhado.

— Sirius! — Serafina se mostrou indignada.

— O que? Você quer puni-lo? — Sirius se levantou exasperado e jogou a carta na mesa. — Bem, puna-o. Escreva de volta e lhe diga quão decepcionados e chateados estamos com ele, proíba-o de fazer algo que goste muito, como estudar ou treinar, quem sabe voar. Não é como se ele tivesse muitas outras atividades, não é? Vamos ignorar suas palavras, explicações e garantias de que compreende seus erros, que está arrependido e mais importante, vamos ignorar que ele está sofrendo.

— Eu não quero ignorar nada, inclusive os nossos papéis como educadores. Esse é o tipo de coisa que lhe disse que poderia acontecer, ele mente e se esquiva, mostra arrependimento, nós relevamos e em pouco tempo perdemos o controle completo sobre suas ações, sua vida. E, não teremos ninguém a culpar, a não ser nós mesmos. — Serafina devolveu duramente.

— Os dois estão certo e brigarmos não ajudará a pessoa mais importante aqui, o Harry. — Disse Falc e relia a carta. — Primeiro, enquanto concordo que ele deveria ter nos consultado sobre a adaga, é compreensível que não confie nos adultos, principalmente, para entender e respeitar seus desejos, seus pensamentos e sentimentos. Temos que conquistar sua confiança e acredito que já avançamos muito em pouco tempo, mas não podemos forçá-lo nesta direção. E, segundo, sou obrigado a dizer que fiz muito pior que isso quando estava em Hogwarts.

— Eu também. — Sirius cansado e voltando a se sentar. — E, seu pai, mesmo Lily também trocou feitiços com Slytherins puristas. Além disso, ele não pegou a adaga com a intenção de machucar ninguém e sim de se defender, algo mais do que compreensível depois do último ano, suas ações com Draco foram instintivas de defesa de uma situação tensa. — Sirius os olhou com uma careta. — Nesta idade, James e eu teríamos enfeitiçado ou socado os tolos, pegaríamos 2 semanas de detenção e pensaríamos ser os heróis da Gryffindor.

— Mas... Harry não fez isso, ele controlou a situação, não deixou os amigos fazerem magia e expulsou-os do compartimento. — Disse Petúnia confusa.

— Porque ele é muito controlado e maduro perto de outros garotos dessa idade e mais, Harry tem um ótimo instinto quando se trata de um duelo, mesmo que verbal. Ele sabia que Draco não oferecia perigo o suficiente ou era importante para que uma ação mais ofensiva fosse necessária, assim apenas o colocou em seu devido lugar. — Apontou Sirius tranquilamente.

— Desculpe, mas não acredito que ameaçar uma criança de 12 anos com uma adaga foi uma "ação necessária". — Protestou Serafina os encarando irritada.

— Assim como socos e feitiços muitas vezes não foram, Serafina. — Falc segurou sua mão com carinho. — Ele sofrerá detenções e podemos castigá-lo, mas concordo com Sirius, não devemos fazer disso maior do que é.

— Além disso, Harry também tem 12 anos e por mais maduro que seja, ele é jovem e tem um temperamento. — Sirius apontou. — E precisamos admitir que essa história só chegou tão longe por causa dos Malfoys e de quem Harry é.

— Como assim? — Petúnia questionou confusa.

— Lembra o elfo doméstico que causou toda a confusão no jantar? Bem, ele pertence aos Malfoys e seu aviso nos alertou que seu amo pretende fazer coisas terríveis em Hogwarts este ano, portanto, assim como estamos preocupados, Harry também está e ser provocado desta maneira, ameaçado e ver um amigo ofendido. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Todos estão no limite e isso não é surpreendente, além disso, Draco corre para o pai que é membro do Conselho de Governadores, que exige a expulsão e prisão do Harry por causa de uma discussão de crianças que passou dos limites. Acreditam que se fosse outra criança isso teria acontecido?

— Então, o que fazemos? — Petúnia perguntou confusa. — Não gosto que ele tenha uma atitude violenta como essa na direção de ninguém, mas acredito que não devemos desconsiderar as circunstâncias, seria o mesmo que tentar puni-lo por chocar o Vernon.

— Talvez, e não podemos desconsiderar os hormônios da adolescência em todas essas explosões, concordo que podemos compreender o que aconteceu e seguir em frente, principalmente, porque Harry reconhece seu erro. — Serafina considerou razoável. — Mas isso não apaga o que aconteceu ou ele omitir a adaga e sua intenção de levá-la para Hogwarts, não o punir me parece um precedente perigoso.

— Então, vamos puni-lo, Harry está esperando por isso e aceitará nossa decisão, ainda, que não sei como fazer isso, como Sirius disse, ele não tem muita diversão e impedi-lo de voar prejudicaria seu time. — Apontou Falc.

— Olha, podemos pensar e decidir depois sobre um castigo, agora quero me concentrar em como o ajudaremos, quando é claro que ele está sofrendo. — Sirius se mostrou impaciente outra vez.

— Sofrendo? — Petúnia o olhou preocupada.

— Sim, sua carta é um pedido de ajuda. A ideia do Terry e Hermione me parece a tentativa deles de ajudá-lo, eles pararam de brigar e se colocaram a pensar em uma solução. Harry quer nossa opinião e ajuda para lidar com isso e precisamos encontrar uma maneira de fazer isso. — Sirius falou firmemente. — Pensem, todos temos assuntos dolorosos e difíceis que não gostaríamos de ninguém perguntando ou fofocando levianamente, imagine se as pessoas agissem como se fosse algo incrível e emocionante. E, esses livros idiotas colaboram para que o Harry seja visto como uma celebridade e não uma vítima ou uma criança.

— Eu mal consigo lidar com a morte da minha irmã e se alguém agisse como se, bem, não fosse importante ou sim motivo de celebração... — Petúnia mostrou a angústia que sentia. — Acredito que sofreria muito também.

— Ele lidou bem com isso o ano passado, porque este ano está mais difícil? — Falc questionou curioso.

— Não foi tão bem assim, ele teve problemas com o garoto Weasley e mesmo Hermione, mas, é possível que estivesse tão envolvido com tudo que não teve muito tempo para olhar em volta. Este ano ele está olhando em volta e sendo atacado por todos os lados, além disso, como Harry disse, depois de dois meses sendo ele mesmo, acredito que é natural baixar a guarda. — Disse Sirius sentindo uma grande vontade de abraçá-lo.

— Então, o que fazemos? Esse anúncio no Profeta pode ser feito? E, será efetivo? — Serafina perguntou olhando para o marido.

— Precisarei pesquisar legalmente, ter certeza que no contrato nada impede uma declaração como essa que levaria a um processo. — Disse Falc sincero. — Acredito que poderia ser positivo e efetivo, muitas pessoas são sensatas e acreditarão, mas não podemos esperar que todos ajam assim. Além disso, o Harry estará em grande foco se tivermos uma próxima guerra e ele terá que aprender a lidar com isso.

— Mas como podemos esperar que uma criança seja importante em uma guerra? Não devíamos colocá-lo em segurança? — Petúnia sentiu seu coração apetar ao pensar em perder seu sobrinho como perdeu sua irmã.

— Infelizmente, isso não é possível, precisamos apoiá-lo e ensiná-lo o máximo para que ele sobreviva. — Sirius falou suavemente. — Por isso acredito que o treinamento com Flitwick seja a decisão certa, isso lhe tirará um tempo de infância, mas o ajudará a longo prazo, tenho certeza.

— Além do fato de que Flitwick estava encantado com ele e seu talento. Harry tem treinado sozinho e agora que terá um mestre para orientá-lo, não tenho dúvidas que evoluirá, inclusive, no controle do temperamento. — Disse Falc positivo.

— Talvez possamos pedir ao professor que dobre as suas detenções com o nosso castigo e todos podemos escrever uma carta cada um, expressando o que sentimos. Creio que isso lhe mostrará o nosso apoio e também o pune sem exagero. O que acham? — Disse Serafina e todos acenaram concordando.

— Bem, preciso ir, estou quebrado e amanhã tenho mais um dia de treinamento. — Disse Sirius e era possível ver sua exaustão.

— Vocês não querem ficar para jantar? — Petúnia perguntou olhando para o fogão onde iniciara o preparo pouco antes dos 3 chegarem, inesperadamente, com a carta. Apesar da surpresa, ela se sentira feliz por ser incluída e por pedido do Harry, imagine isso, pensou ela, emocionada.

— Talvez em uma próxima, Petúnia. Eu não avisei a Sra. Honora com antecedência e ela pode se sentir perturbada se não me ver no jantar. — Sirius explicou suavemente.

Sra. Honora tivera um grande verão, parecia até melhor, mas nas últimas 2 semanas sua saúde e memória definharam, consideravelmente. No momento, qualquer coisa que alterasse sua rotina, bruscamente, a perturbava e provocava uma crise que poderia, inclusive, deixá-la violenta.

— E nós também precisamos ir, as crianças nos esperam para o jantar e precisamos liberar a Anne. — Explicou Serafina enquanto se levantava e seguia até a porta. Petúnia os acompanhou e lhes devolveu seus casacos e jaquetas. — Como está Dudley?

— Oh, ele está bem, teve uma primeira semana de aulas difícil e exigente, mas, meu bombonzinho está se esforçando muito. — Petúnia disse orgulhosa. — Escreverei a carta e...

— Eu enviarei a Edwiges amanhã depois do seu descanso e você pode enviar a carta por ela. Nós enviaremos por King, temos que escrever para o Terry também. — Disse Serafina e Petúnia acenou concordando. — No próximo sábado teremos o aniversário de Ayana e gostaríamos muito que vocês dois viessem.

— Mesmo? — Ela disse surpresa. — Eu... é muito gentil nos convidar... quer dizer, não queremos incomodar.

— Não será incomodo algum e será uma festa trouxa em um pequeno salão em St. Albans. — Explicou Serafina com um sorriso gentil. — Foi assim com Terry também, ele queria seus amigos da escola convidados, portanto, não era possível fazer seus aniversários em casa. Ayana está ansiosa pela festa e os convidados serão todos trouxas, além de nós, é claro.

— Muito obrigada pelo convite, nós iremos com certeza. — Disse Petúnia, sinceramente surpresa e grata pelo convite.

Logo depois eles se despediram e Petúnia voltou a preparar o jantar. Dudley desceu e começou a colocar a mesa sem que ela precisasse pedir, nos últimos dias, eles entraram em uma rotina bem ajustada e doce.

— Harry está bem, mãe? — Perguntou ele preocupado.

— Sim, querido, apenas algumas questões disciplinares que precisavam da decisão de todos nós. — Disse ela sorrindo tranquila.

— Disciplinares? Como, Harry fez algo e está em apuros? — Dudley se mostrou confuso, afinal, seu primo era um garoto bem tímido e nada violento.

— Sim, me surpreendi também, mas, na verdade, ele apenas respondeu ao bullying de um garoto ruim. — Petúnia suspirou e não viu o olhar arregalado do filho. — Creio que esses tipos de garotos existem em toda a parte... Dudley, se alguém tentar bullying com você nesta nova escola, você deve me contar, não me esconda nada, pois, assim posso te ajudar. Certo, cordeirinho?

Dudley sentiu o estômago se apertar com a culpa pela mentira, mas sendo bem menos valente que o primo, não teve coragem de contar a verdade.

— Sim, mãe. — Disse ele e começou a comer para não ter que falar mais nada.

— De qualquer forma, escreverei uma carta ao Harry e lhe direi para contar para os professores e não se envolver em brigas tolas, não vale a pena se sujar com esses tipos. — Disse ela com ainda alguns resquícios da venenosa Petúnia de antigamente. — Duduzinho, você não está comendo. Mamãe não fez um bom purê? O molho não está gostoso?

— Não, hum... Está muito bom, mãe. — Duda puxou o prato para mais perto e comeu um bocado que pareceu não ter gosto de nada. — Será que posso escrever uma carta para o Harry também?

— É claro que sim, carneirinho, você pode contar a ele como foi sua semana na escola e como está indo bem. — Disse ela o encarando com um sorriso de orgulho.

Sirius depois do jantar com o Sr. Boot e a Sra. Honora foi para seu quarto e olhou para a cama convidativa com profundo desejo. Seu plano inicial de sair para encontrar um pouco de diversão teve que ser adiado, indefinidamente, ou até que ele possa se manter minimamente acordado até depois das 9 da noite. Denver cumprira sua promessa de ser ainda mais dura nos dias seguintes e testá-lo a cada passo do caminho, além de tentar quebrá-lo e fazê-lo desistir. Se Sirius pudesse raciocinar perceberia que a única coisa que o impediu de desistir ou falhar nos testes foram suas palavras e provocações, e, então, entenderia que elas eram propositais e tinham esse objetivo.

Depois de se banhar, Sirius ignorou a cama e decidiu escrever uma longa carta a seu afilhado que, como ele, não estava tendo uma semana da mais fáceis. Quando terminou, deitou sonolento e esqueceu de programar a varinha, mas seu corpo meio treinado, além de seu inconsciente, o acordaram alertando que algo estava errado. Ao perceber o que era, pulou da cama e em minutos se vestiu e correu para o ponto de aparatação, mesmo sem café da manhã ou escovar os dentes, chegou quase 10 minutos atrasados.

— Está atrasado, recruta Black. — Denver lhe disse parada no ginásio onde treinaram nos últimos dias.

— Desculpa, esqueci de progra...

— Não quero saber das suas desculpas esfarrapadas, recruta, se em nossa primeira semana de treino você não consegue resistir a um sábado a noite de diversões ou se preocupa o suficiente com sua carreira auror para não se atrasar o problema é seu. Espero que compreenda que não aceitarei perder meu tempo com alguém irresponsável. — Disse Denver com frieza. — Agora sigamos que estamos perdendo ainda mais tempo, pretendia que tivéssemos a aula teórica hoje, mas como punição quero 3kg na esteira e 50 flexões.

Ela terminou de falar já andando e parou quando viu que Sirius não a seguia, voltando-se, Denver o encarou e sua expressão, igualmente, fria.

— Acredito que você tem 2 minutos para ao menos compreender a verdade, primeiro, não sou nenhum irresponsável que não se importa com a carreira e estive mostrando isso nos últimos dias. Segundo, não houve nenhuma festa, diversão ou mulher ontem à noite, tive uma preocupação com meu afilhado e, depois que resolvi, estava exausto como estou todas as noites, aliás, e dormi sem colocar minha varinha para despertar. — Sirius falou duramente. — Ainda assim, cheguei apenas 10 minutos atrasado, garanto que isso não ocorrerá novamente e aceitarei sua punição, pois a mereço, mas não tente me menosprezar como um garoto tolo.

Os dois se encararam com firmeza, nenhum deles cedendo e a eletricidade do ar crepitou, Sirius desviou seu olhar de seus olhos castanhos para sua boca pequena e gorda, a vontade de beijá-la foi tanta que sua boca secou e ele lambeu seus próprios lábios. Instinto lhe fez dar um passo adiante, mas o de Denver, ao sentir o perigo, foi dar um passo atrás, então, os dois pararam e se encaram nos olhos de novo. O impasse durou até que Denver recuou e lhe virou as costas voltando a caminhar e se recusando a reconhecer o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Muito bem. Seus dois minutos de explicações se passaram, agora vá e cumpra sua punição, depois te espero na sala de reuniões. Te quero limpo e disposto, recruta, em 1 hora e não aceitarei mais desculpas de você a partir de hoje, mesmo que não sejam esfarrapadas. — Ela disse isso enquanto deixava o ginásio e Sirius teve a nítida impressão de que Denver estava fugindo, esse pensamento lhe trouxe um sorriso e, enquanto cumpria sua punição, o fez com muito mais energia.

Mais tarde, quando se despediam, Denver lhe fez uma primeira pergunta pessoal em todos esses dias, o que aqueceu o coração de Sirius, inesperadamente.

— Espero que o seu afilhado esteja bem? — Disse ela, estranhamente tímida.

Sirius ficou mudo de surpresa, mas logo sorriu ao pensar em Harry e seu rosto se iluminou, seus olhos cinzas brilharam como prata quente e Denver teve que desviar o olhar para não queimar a vista.

— Sim, quer dizer, Harry é forte. Acredito, pelo que disse em sua carta, que está lidando com tudo o que está acontecendo e ele tem muitos bons amigos que o ajudam. — Sirius se recostou na mesa e cruzou os braços, o movimente fez os músculos dos braços, longe do ideal, mas, ainda atraentes, se evidenciarem e Denver voltou a olhar para seu rosto fingindo não ver. — No entanto, é difícil não estar lá e abraçá-lo, não faz nem uma semana que o vi, mas parece que foram anos de tantas saudades.

— Aconteceu algo grave? Você não poderia ir visitá-lo? — Perguntou ela ao ver em seus olhos a preocupação sincera pelo menino.

— Não é um caso grave que leve a uma visita familiar, ainda assim, agora que sou um padrinho, detesto colégios internos, mesmo sabendo o quanto Harry está se divertindo e aprendendo. — Sirius suspirou e passou a mão pelo rosto, a encarando com diversão. — De qualquer forma, eu lhe escrevi uma longa carta, ontem à noite, contei sobre minha semana e sobre minha carrasca. Espero que isso ao menos o faça rir e se sentir melhor.

Suas palavras a divertiram de imediato e Denver poderia ter rido se fosse o tipo de mulher que ri facilmente, mas ela conseguiu se impedir e apenas ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente.

— Bom, se é para o bem do seu garoto, prometo cumprir meu papel muito bem. Te espero aqui amanhã, recruta Black, não me faça esperar outra vez. — As palavras finais foram mais serias e Sirius assentiu do mesmo modo, mas quando ela se virou e saiu, seu olhar se desviou para seu traseiro e seu sorriso voltou ao lugar, para uma carrasca, até que ela era uma visão bonita, pensou.

O domingo dos Boots também foi tenso porque, quando Serafina e Falc discutiram a punição para seu filho, discordaram veementemente.

— Ele é uma criança! Defendeu uma amiga, não disparou um feitiço e ainda está ajudando os amigos que estão brigando e confusos, sofrendo. — Falc disparou irritado com sua insistência.

— Isso não muda o fato que o episódio no trem teve sua colaboração e se castigarmos o Harry por isso seria injusto não o fazermos com Terry, que pode não ter usado uma adaga, mas usou sua varinha para ameaçar um garoto. — Serafina argumentou.

— Justo não seria se castigássemos nosso filho por ser um bom amigo e ameaçar um garoto tolo que deveria ser punido por dizer essas ofensas horríveis. Além disso, todos já passaram por dias difíceis, acrescentar uma carta expressando nosso desapontamento não é o apoio que nenhum dos dois precisam. — Falc disse irritado.

— Bem, escreva sua carta e os parabenizem por serem bons garotos, machos e defensores da pobre menina indefesa. Eu escreverei minha carta e deixarei bem claro que os espero usando os cérebros, não os punhos, ou varinhas e adagas. — Encerrou ela furiosa.

O almoço de família foi tenso e estranho, pois todos podiam ver que eles não estavam se falando, com exceção de Ayana e Adam que tagarelavam sem param sobre a festa de aniversário e a escola nova. Serafina desabafou com a mãe, irmã e cunhada sobre sua teimosia em educar as crianças ao em vez de relevar os erros.

— Se deixamos passar por causa disso ou daquilo, quando precisarmos segurar, seremos incoerentes, temos que ser firmes não importam a circunstâncias. — Disse ela picando os legumes ferozmente.

— Eu discordo. — Disse Elizabeth e recebeu um olhar feroz da cunhada com a faca. — O que? Posso ter minha opinião ou só a sua é que conta?

Isso pareceu desconcertar Serafina, que acenou constrangida e voltou a picar os legumes com mais calma.

"Acredito que o contexto, as circunstâncias sempre devem ser analisadas, intenções, objetivos são importantes sim, muitas vezes a criança faz algo errado, mas sua intenção não era essa ou ela não sabia. Mesmo que Terry e Harry sejam criança muito maduras e inteligentes, ainda são crianças e, assim como Adam, estão descobrindo um mundo novo ou vários novos mundos. " — Deu sua opinião Elizabeth.

— Sim, mas o pior é que, ao em vez de menininhos inocentes, eles são adolescentes cheios de hormônios, nossa, me lembro como eu era explosiva nesta idade, se alguma menina me olhasse torto mostrava minhas unhas para elas. — Disse Miriam sorridente e exibindo as unhas como garras de uma leoa.

Isso fez todas rirem, mesmo Serafina, que se lembrava muito bem do temperamento explosivo da irmã mais nova.

— Mas é muito mais perigoso em uma escola de magia. — Disse Serafina mais séria. — Um descuido e eles podem se machucar ou a outra criança facilmente.

— E, me parece que eles sabem disso, sabem também que estavam errados, Hermione lhes deu uma boa lição, eles brigaram, fizeram as pazes e seguiram em frente. — Sua mãe disse a encarando. — E eles poderiam ter lhes escondido tudo isso facilmente, como você mesmo fazia quando estava em Hogwarts. — Serafina corou sob seu olhar. — Ao em vez disso eles contaram a verdade e estão dispostos a serem castigados porque entendem o quão sério é o que aconteceu. E sabe o que isso me faz pensar?

— Não, mamãe.

— Que eles são bons garotos e que você deve confiar nisso. — Disse Sra. Madaki com firmeza.

Falc teve uma conversa parecida com o sogro e seu pai que o fez refletir pelo resto do dia. E a noite, antes de dormirem, os dois voltaram ao assunto.

— Olha, sei que não posso ser apenas compreensão e amigável, que devo ensiná-los, adverti-los, mesmo exigir deles uma postura mais madura. Mas também me sinto orgulhoso por ver como bons garotos eles são, defenderam um amigo, exageraram e reconhecem seus erros, aceitam a punição. — Disse Falc suavemente. — Temos que ser duros sem machucá-los ou os deixar inseguros de nos contar algo no futuro, porque se formos injustos, eles perderão a confiança em nós.

— Você está certo. Eles são boas crianças e merecem nossa confiança, precisamos dizer a eles que nos orgulhamos deles e que esperamos melhores decisões no futuro. — Disse Serafina o abraçando.

— Ok, me parece bom. E acredito que se Harry terá o dobro de detenção, Terry pode ter o mesmo tanto, sem o acréscimo de Flitwick. Acredito que ele pensará ser justo. — Disse ele suavemente e beijando sua testa enquanto a abraçava mais perto.

— Sim, Terry não gostaria que apenas o irmão fosse castigado e ele não. — Disse ela se aconchegando em seu peito.

Harry e Terry ficaram no Covil por mais alguns minutos, mas não ouviram mais nada, assim, invisíveis voltaram para a torre, tensos, alertas e com varinhas nas mãos. Eles se despediram e entraram em seus quartos, Harry sorriu ao ver Edwiges em seu poleiro especial o esperando.

— Olá, garota, que bom que voltou segura. — Disse Harry suavemente a acariciando, retirou as cartas e recebeu seu carinho quando ela subiu em seu ombro e bagunçou seus cabelos. — Escute, Edwiges, eu ouvi alguma coisa na escola hoje, era mal e estava faminto, você tem que ser cuidadosa e avisar as outras corujas. Ok?

Edwiges piou e depois voltou para o poleiro para um descanso merecido. A batida na porta fez o Harry saltar e sacar a varinha na hora, andando com cautela até a porta, perguntou:

— Quem é?

— Terry.

— Diga a senha.

— Dobby.

A porta se abriu e Terry entrou antes de Harry voltar a fechá-la rapidamente.

— Harry, você está muito tenso, acalme-se. — Disse Terry ao encarar o rosto pálido do amigo.

— Você não ouviu o que eu ouvi, Terry. Ele é mal e está faminto, se encontrar alguma coisa ou alguém, não hesitará em matar. Alertei a Edwiges, amanhã contarei ao Flitwick e ao Hagrid, você deve ser muito cuidadoso, todos nós, na verdade. — Disse Harry ainda sentindo a adrenalina percorrer seu corpo e pensando em mais soluções. — O ideal é que ninguém ande separado, a partir de agora andamos sempre em duplas ou mais.

— Ok, mas porque o Hagrid? — Terry questionou confuso.

— Porque se é uma criatura como me pareceu pode atacar outras criaturas e Hagrid tem que saber para protegê-las. — Disse Harry e viu o amigo empalidecer, sabia o quanto Terry amava as criaturas mágicas. — E porque veio ao meu quarto?

— Ok, concordo sobre o Hagrid. E, vim apenas lhe entregar suas cartas que vieram por King. — Disse Terry igualmente tenso e lhe entregando as cartas de Sirius, Serafina e Falc.

Suspirando e tentando colocar a noite dura de lado para encarar o que estava nas cartas, Harry se sentou na cama e deixou a cadeira para o Terry, em silêncio, eles leram as cartas dos adultos. Harry começou com a da Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc que disseram basicamente o mesmo, estavam chateados por suas ações, esperavam mais, mas entendiam as circunstancias, agradeciam a confiança e estavam orgulhosos por suas atitudes honrosas. Harry sentiu o alívio inundá-lo ao perceber que eles não estavam desapontados ou zangados com ele e o castigo lhe pareceu justo. Na carta de Sirius, seu padrinho mal menciona o episódio, apenas no começo, depois a carta se torna mais pessoal e Harry a deixou para terminar depois quando estivesse sozinho.

— Papai e mamãe não estão zangados como pensei, acho que eles entendem que, bem, que agimos impensadamente e tal. — Disse Terry igualmente aliviado.

— Sim, aqui também é o mesmo. E meu castigo é cumprir o dobro da detenção que o professor me passar. — Disse ele pensativamente.

— E eu devo cumprir metade do seu total, me parece pouco... De qualquer forma, Flitwick lhe passou detenção? — Terry se levantou e bocejou.

— Não, nem conversamos sobre isso, perguntarei amanhã, mas sua mãe diz que escreverá a ele, assim, imagino que não preciso me preocupar por agora. — Disse Harry sonolento.

— Ok, vou dormir que estou quebrado. Boa noite.

— Boa noite... e tranque bem sua porta.

Sozinho, Harry leu a carta de seu padrinho e sorriu com o coração aquecido com suas palavras de carinho e apoio.

 _... Você receberá recriminações o suficiente de Serafina e Falc, assim não me deterei a isso, Harry, principalmente, porque você errou e reconhece isso, está arrependido e para mim é o que importa._

 _O que quero lhe contar é algo que fiz quando jovem, mais jovem que você, mentalmente, mas, em anos, 4 mais velho. Sempre encarei ou me esforcei para encarar a vida com leveza e não levar nada a sério, por muitas razões a vida em minha casa era um tremendo pesadelo, mas naquele verão foi ainda pior. Tive que fugir da casa dos meus pais ou então seria obrigado a me prostrar de joelhos diante de Voldemort e receber sua marca. Eu tive sorte de ter o melhor amigo do mundo e seus pais me acolherem como seu filho, ainda assim minha raiva pelos Slytherins, pelos puristas ou seguidores de Voldemort atingiram o ápice no início do meu 6º ano. Nada disso justifica minhas ações ou falta de consciência, pois posso lhe dizer que naquelas semanas, Harry, eu estava muito próximo de me tornar o que eu mais temia, um Black._

 _Snape era para nós, como o Draco é para você agora, um rival chato e insignificante, quase ofensivo com sua tolice e mesquinhes, mas com a guerra ficando pior, ele se aproximou mais e mais das artes das trevas e das famílias puros-sangues, crianças que se tornariam comensais da morte alguns anos depois como ele mesmo se tornou. Quando jovens, nossa rivalidade parecia infantil e apenas mais uma brincadeira, mas aos 16 anos e com tanta raiva e hormônios tudo ficou pior e pior. Nunca duvide que ele teve seus momentos de glórias e nós de humilhações, a raiva dele também estava lá na superfície e não há nada mais volátil que o encontro desses tipos de sentimentos sem controles, sem filtros ou exemplos. Nós dois estávamos bem pertos de fazermos algo que passaria os limites nunca impostos com palavras, mas que existiam e existem até hoje. Não mate em Hogwarts. Isso era um limite, mesmo os puristas mais puristas que matariam aos risos um nascido trouxa se o encontrasse na rua, não o faria em Hogwarts._

 _Em uma lua cheia, eu ultrapassei esse limite, fui inconsequente e cruel, deixei que Snape soubesse como chegar à Casa dos Gritos onde ele queria confirmar o que acontecia com Remus, porque nos reuníamos lá todos os meses. Como sempre, ele estava tentando entrar em nossos negócios e nos conseguir expulsos ou ao menos em detenção. Juro que, às vezes, me parecia que passava mais tempo nos perseguindo do que o Filch._

 _Não lhe direi que não pensei que ele não iria, me passou pela mente, "o idiota é covarde demais para aparecer, mas se aparecer, muito bem feito, tomará um gosto bem merecido". Mas, então, eu contei ao seu pai rindo o que fiz e seu olhar de pânico me gelou a alma. Eu vi em seus olhos castanhos, em seu desespero e pressa para chegar até lá, ele usou a capa, mas seus pés teriam sido vistos facilmente, nunca o caminho me pareceu tão longo e James não tinha dito uma única palavra, apenas, quando entendeu o que eu fizera, se cobriu com a capa e correu. Eu me tornei Almofadinhas e o segui pelas sombras, sabendo que dificilmente seria visto, era logo depois do toque de recolher, tínhamos que esperar porque, se sumíssemos muito cedo junto com Remus todos os meses, todos perceberiam._

 _Então, chegamos a entrada da árvore e corremos feito loucos pelo túnel, Snape já havia chegado a casa quando o alcançamos e James o agarrou. Remus transformado apareceu e eu corri para ele tentando distraí-lo da carne fresca a sua disposição e foi só neste instante que percebi o que fiz. Remus, meu tímido amigo que confiava em mim com seu segredo, cuja mente se perdia ao ser transformado, mas ele ainda estava lá e eu quase o transformei em um assassino. James salvou a vida de Snape naquele dia e o ódio dele por seu pai pareceu ficar ainda maior, assim como pelo resto de nós. Dumbledore nos ameaçou com expulsão, fez Snape jurar nunca contar a ninguém o que tinha visto, assim Remus estava seguro. Eu e James, contra a minha vontade, enfrentamos meses de detenção e a visita dos seus avós, acreditem, se Dumbledore pode ser temível, o Sr. Potter era muito pior. E a decepção de sua avó, Merlin, preferiria ser açoitado do que encarar aquele olhar decepcionado._

 _E isso nem foi o pior, James ficou mais de 2 meses sem falar comigo e Remus pelo menos 3, a raiva e decepção dos dois jamais me deixaram um só dia da minha vida e foi uma das lembranças que mais me atormentou em Azkaban. Quando voltamos a conversar, seu pai parecia mudado e me disse que só poderia ser meu amigo se eu compreendesse que ele não jogaria mais com a vida de ninguém, seja um inimigo ou muito menos um amigo. "A vida é preciosa, Sirius, inclusive a nossa e, tudo bem, estarmos com raiva e confusos, magoados, mas temos que fazer o certo e não o impensável"_

 _Depois deste dia, até sua morte, me esforcei para me redimir e reconquistar sua confiança, acredito que consegui, apenas lamento que algum dia o tenha lhe decepcionado._

 _Não estou lhe contando isso para que pense, por um segundo, que o que você fez foi o mesmo. Pelo contrário, isso que aconteceu é uma brincadeira de criança em comparação, mas, Harry, em poucos anos, vocês não serão mais crianças e a escala de provocações e revides aumentará mais e mais. Enquanto sei que é um defensor justo e um grande guerreiro, lembre-se que em Hogwarts a letalidade não deve se algo comum, eu sei que com você nada é comum, mas ainda existem limites. Encontre-os, Harry, encontre esses limites e respeite a vida acima de tudo, seja amigo ou inimigo. Inclusive a sua própria, pois ela é a mais preciosa._

Terminando essa parte da carta, Harry enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto ao ler sua história, podia imaginar como essa tolice poderia ter pesado sobre as opiniões de Remus e Dumbledore quando seu padrinho foi preso. E ele se redimiu, pensou, seu pai não o faria seu padrinho se Sirius não tivesse se redimido por seu erro, um erro terrível, é verdade, e Harry podia imaginar como isso lhe pesara sobre os ombros, o arrependimento e a vergonha. Suspirou, entendendo o que Sirius e seu pai disseram, não seria um bom guerreiro se não valorizasse a vida de seu inimigo, que não estava lá para ser desfeita e apagada como algo efêmero, apenas vencido. A morte, se fosse esse o resultado, deveria ser uma consequência inevitável da vitória e não o objetivo principal.

Lendo o resto da carta, Harry sorriu e depois riu muito ao saber sobre sua semana de tortura, além das descrições divertidas da bonita carrasca que o tratava ainda pior que o Harry durante os treinamentos. Sentindo-se melhor, ele decidiu ler as cartas que Edwiges trouxera, eram de sua tia e, para sua surpresa, do primo, abrindo essa primeira, leu sobre sua semana difícil na nova escola. Os professores eram legais e pacientes, realmente se importavam e pareciam disposto a responder perguntas e mais perguntas para que todos entendessem. Ele contou que apesar de conseguir a vaga, estava fazendo aulas de reforço 2x por semana, oferecido pela própria escola, para alcançar os colegas e nunca estudara tanto na vida. Duda acrescentou que estava fazendo as preparações como Harry lhe aconselhara e ainda achava muito difícil acompanhar tudo. Por fim, ele disse que ainda não fez amigos, porque temia que eles o achassem muito burro, pois todos pareciam muito inteligentes e legais.

A carta da sua tia era doce e incentivadora, além de falar de como Duda estava indo tão bem o que, claramente, não era a verdade. Suspirando e se sentindo culpado por não ter pensado neles e em seus problemas uma única vez nos últimos dias, Harry lhes escreveu uma longa carta a cada um.

A Duda, ele incentivou a confiar em seus instintos sobre fazer amigos e que o Centro Esportivo também poderia lhe apresentar boas pessoas que não o julgariam. Além disso, lhe disse que estar atrasado vindo de outra escola, menos exigente, era normal e levando-se em conta que Duda pouco ou nada estudava, o fato dele conseguir uma vaga já era uma grande vitória. Dependia dele agora se esforçar, seria difícil, e confiar nos professores, mas que Harry acreditava nele. O incentivou também a contar a mãe a verdade sobre o que sentia, ela o ajudaria mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, pois ninguém o amava mais no mundo.

Para sua tia, Harry agradeceu o apoio e a tranquilizou que estava bem, não se colocaria mais em problemas e seria cuidadoso. Disse a ela para se cuidar e do Duda, perguntou sobre o processo e lhe incentivou a ir ao aniversário de Ayana.

Exausto, além do que poderia expressar, Harry deixou as outras três cartas para responder no dia seguinte e foi dormir. Felizmente, sua meditação o impediu de ter pesadelos, mas, no dia seguinte, estava grogue e pouco falou enquanto se exercitavam. As aulas passaram como um borrão e assim que a última aula do dia, com Flitwick, foi dispensada, Harry ficouaté que todos saíssem e sinalizou para Hermione e Neville ficarem também, já que eles tinham essa aula com os Gryffs.

— Algum problema, Harry? — Flitwick perguntou ao vê-lo tão tenso.

— Sim, senhor, ontem... — Harry rapidamente descreveu o que aconteceu e viu seu professor ficar muito preocupado, enquanto os dois Gryffs empalideciam.

— Que perigo você correu, Harry, estava sozinho... — Neville disse com olhos arregalados.

— Mas, Harry... se era uma criatura, um animal, ela não deveria falar. Certo, professor? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Não posso afirmar que conheço todas as criaturas mágicas, Srta. Granger, e muitas delas falam sim, uma linguagem especial e muitas têm inteligência para aprender o inglês se forem treinadas por um bruxo, por exemplo. — Disse Flitwick tenso. — Informarei o diretor, Harry, acredito que seu plano de contar ao Hagrid é muito bom, todos devem estar atentos, sem andarem por aí sozinhos ou fora do toque de recolher. — Ele os encarou como um aviso e todos os 4 coraram, Harry não dissera as horas, mas era óbvio que estavam além do horário correto.

No caminho para encontrarem Hagrid, Terry sugeriu avisar os amigos do Covil, Harry lhes disse que tinha treino de quadribol e que eles poderiam fazer isso. Apontou que ao em vez de reunir todos no Covil outra vez, apenas passasse contando a todos, discretamente, no dia seguinte pelas aulas ou corredores.

Hagrid estava em seu jardim cuidando de suas abóboras e ao seu lado tinha um gigantesco cesto cheio de ovos de galinha que ele colhera no galinheiro.

— Olá, para vocês, como estão? Tiveram um bom verão? —Seu sorriso era toda as boas vindas que eles precisavam, os ajudou a relaxarem e sorrirem de volta.

Eles entraram na cabana para um chá e lanches, Harry lhe ensinara a fazer biscoitos no ano anterior, assim, agora eles eram comíveis e, na verdade, bem gostosos.

— Eu aprendi a fazer bolos e rolls neste verão, Hagrid, posso lhe ensinar se quiser. — Disse Harry sorridente.

— Rolls? Eu não conheço esses e adoraria aprender, quando puder, Harry, eu agradeço muito. E como estão as aulas? — Perguntou ele já tendo ouvido sobre suas férias, ou parte dela.

— Bem, as aulas estão indo bem, mas eu ouvi algo estranho ontem noite, Hagrid. — Harry mais uma vez explicou em detalhes e viu seu amigo empalidecer. — Pensei em te avisar porque se estiver com fome como disse poderia tentar machucar algumas das suas criaturas e pensei que você gostaria de avisar aos centauros, caso os encontre... O que é isso, Hagrid?

— O que? Nada... não é nada, apenas, fiquei preocupado com os testrálios e os unicórnios, isso é tudo. — Mas ele falou sem encará-lo nos olhos e mexeu, nervosamente, na chaleira colocando mais água e a levando a lareira, o que o fez ficar de costas.

— Tem certeza que não sabe de nada, Hagrid? — Hermione perguntou depois de trocar um olhar com os amigos.

— Tenho e você deve avisar o diretor, Harry, ele precisa saber. — Disse Hagrid ainda de costas.

— Eu avisei o Flitwick que contará ao Dumbledore. — Disse Harry e decidiu parar de questionar seu ansioso amigo, pelo menos por hoje.

Harry e Terry tinham que ir até a sala do professor Flitwick para escolherem o projeto de pesquisa, Hermione e Neville decidiriam os esperar na biblioteca, assim eles adiantavam os deveres de casa e começavam a contar aos colegas que encontrassem sobre o que Harry ouvira. Os dois garotos esperaram na pequena fila formada e como estavam com Lisa, Anthony e Michael na frente deles, aproveitaram para explicar a voz ouvida na noite anterior. Quando chegou o momento deles, Terry e Harry entraram juntos e perguntaram se Hermione e Neville poderiam ajudá-los.

— Normalmente, isso é algo que apenas meus Ravens participam, não porque não quero que os outros alunos tenham essa oportunidade de ensinamento, mas porque não tenho tempo para supervisionar tantos alunos e os outros chefes de casa não têm interesse. Entendem? — Flitwick explicou e os dois acenaram. — Neste caso, compreendo, não apenas o interesse, mas também a amizade de vocês e sei que, dificilmente, não compartilhariam com eles seus pensamentos e ideias. Assim, autorizo que vocês façam duplas, mas, desde já, deixo claro que serei ainda mais exigente com seus projetos do que com os individuais. Entenderam?

Harry e Terry acenaram com grandes sorrisos e Flitwick lhes entregou dois livros.

— Esses são livros que ensinam sobre como fazer pesquisas, infelizmente, não tenho como lhes dar aulas de Metodologia da Pesquisa. Neles, vocês entenderão os passos que devem seguir e como elaborar o projeto e apresentá-lo para mim por escrito. Percebam que não existem atalhos, é desta forma que deve ser feito e qualquer dúvida que tenham, podem sempre me procurar. Como são dois anos para esse primeiro projeto ser concluído, nos encontraremos uma vez a cada 2 meses, mais se precisarem. Alguma pergunta até agora? — Flitwick falou com eles em seu tom esganiçado, alegre e sério ao mesmo tempo e eles acenaram negativamente. — Vocês querem esperar seus amigos para poderem escolher os temas?

— Não, senhor, eles deixaram a escolha por nossa conta. — Disse Terry ansiosamente.

— Muito bem, ali tem algumas opções que, acredito, 2º e 3º anos são capazes de pesquisar facilmente. Olhem e decidam. — Flitwick apontou para a lousa ou painel em sua sala que tinha alguns temas escritos e lhe deu tempo para escolher.

Harry se aproximou lendo com atenção e sua mente voou diante das possiblidades.

\- Melhorar uma poção (efeito, cor ou sabor)

\- Carpintaria Mágica (com efeitos mágicos, como uma caixa de música)

Harry imaginou que muitas meninas pegariam esse e achou que seria algo que Ayana adoraria ganhar em seu aniversário.

\- Adubos mágicos (que tenham efeitos positivos em uma planta)

\- Conjuração de um objeto pequeno (permanentemente)

\- Usar um feitiço para algo ainda não utilizado

A lista continuava e muitos eram mais teóricos que práticos, mas Harry já sabia o que queria e interessaria ao Neville. Olhou para Terry que encarava, ansiosamente, a lista e parecia em dúvida, voltando ao Flitwick mostrou a ele qual queria.

— Este, professor.

— Ora, muito bem, interessante escolha, Harry, espero ver grandes coisas de você e o Sr. Longbottom. — Disse o professor e fez uma anotação. — Agora, sobre um outro assunto, recebi uma carta de Serafina ontem à noite e percebi que me esqueci de lhe dar uma detenção.

— Hum... sim? — Harry perguntou ansiosamente.

— Bem, dado a sua escolha para o projeto, acredito que organizarei para que você auxilie o Hagrid por duas semanas como minha punição, dobramos isso para um mês como punição de seus guardiões. E o Sr. Boot pode cumprir duas semanas, uma minha e, uma, dos pais. — Disse ele sorridente e Harry se recusou a fazer uma careta para sua expressão maliciosa.

— Parece perfeito, senhor, mas a que horas, exatamente?

— Sugiro que pela manhã, antes do seu treino, Hagrid começa seu trabalho de limpeza bem cedo. — Disse Flitwick rindo e, em seguida, Terry surgiu com sua escolha, ele anotou e o avisou de sua detenção.

Quando saíram da sala e se encaminharam para a biblioteca Terry estava chocado.

— Você e essa sua ideia de tema, foi inspirá-lo em nossas detenções! — Disse ele zangado.

— Bem, o que posso fazer, se soubesse, teria escolhido a maldita caixa de música. E você, que só escolheu transfiguração para agradar a Hermione? — Harry o provocou de volta.

— Não foi para... E o que há de errado em querer agradá-la? — Disse ele defensivo e Harry ignorou sua pele amorenada corando, algo bem raro.

— Nada, mas, pelo menos, eu escolhi um tema que me interessa. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Bem, posso não ser tão bom quanto ela, mas Transfiguração também me interessa. Ok? — Disse ele ainda mais defensivo.

Harry segurou o riso e acenou, concordando.

— Ok.

E, então, eles chegaram a biblioteca e seus amigos os receberam com grandes sorrisos empolgados quando contaram os temas e que eles poderiam fazer duplas nos projetos. Hermione queria começar de imediato, mas Terry a lembrou que tinham que ler o livro primeiro e descobrir como e o que fazer. E, assim, eles voltaram para os deveres de casa.

Durante o treino, naquela noite, Harry conversou com os novos jogadores do time reserva e descobriu que eles eram todos não puristas, mesmo Erwood, tímido e discreto, parecia ser um cara legal e quando conversou com ele, descobriu que era da Irlanda, filho único e criado por um avô. Sua expressão deixava claro que não queria perguntas e Harry não precisava ser um Ravenclaw para entender que ele era outro que perdera os pais na guerra. Ele descobriu também que Eddie Carmichael era muito mais idiota que MacMillan que, apesar de arrogante e esnobe, não era chato e intrometido. E isso, porque Harry não era menina, mas ele pode ver Claire, Scheyla e Cho tentando afastá-lo e suas cantadas, além disso, como goleiro, ele parecia olhar mais para o traseiro das meninas do que para a goles. Pelo olhar irritado de Trevor, ele percebeu que seu capitão descobriu o mesmo problema e que o escorregadio Eddie estaria sendo triturado mais tarde. Outra coisa que Harry descobriu é que Cho Chang não parecia estar mais com raiva dele, pelo contrário, durante todo o treinamento, que fizeram juntos uma boa parte, ela ficou de sorrisos, olhares melosos e bater de cílios tão constrangedores que Harry não sabia o que fazer. Mas, quando ela fez um comentário sobre seus peitos e Harry, inadvertidamente, os encarou por um segundo, tempo suficiente para que ela mergulhasse e pegasse o pomo, ele entendeu seu jogo. Ao fim do treino, ela se aproximou dele toda melosa e doce, feito..., bem, uma menina açucarada.

— Obrigada, Harry, por ser tão bom para mim em meu primeiro treino, prometo que vou melhorar e ficar tão boa quanto você, assim algum dia Trevor poderá es... quer dizer, se precisar de mim, não desapontarei o time. — Disse ela e seu beicinho era até bonito, na verdade, Harry tinha que reconhecer que toda ela era muito bonita, mas ele entendeu seu jogo e sorriu.

— Que bom que entende que, se peguei leve, é por que hoje era seu primeiro treino e estamos nos conhecendo, a partir de quinta-feira, você terá que ser muito melhor se não quiser ser substituída. Além disso, sugiro que comesse a treinar fisicamente, precisa ser mais rápida e sua bunda está meio... bem, gorda. — Depois Harry lhe virou as costas e foi para o vestiário masculino.

Ele não viu seu olhar chocado ou como ela se virou tentando enxergar se era verdade. Neste momento, Eddie passou e a viu com o traseiro empinado e ela o encarando por sobre os ombros e assoviou.

— Porque está assoviando? Tem algo errado com a minha bunda? — Perguntou ela frenética.

— Não! Seu trasei..., bem, sua bunda é incrível, deve ser uma das maiores de Hogwarts, assim, hum... perfeita...

Mas ela não estava mais ouvindo depois de "a maior de Hogwarts" se registrou em sua mente e saiu aos prantos para o vestiário feminino. Eddie ficou parado meio confuso e essa confusão aumentou, quando seu capitão o agarrou pelo cangote e o arrastou de volta para o campo. Trevor vira a Cho sair chorando e acreditava que isso era por causa de outra cantada, assim, muito irritado, decidiu não adiar essa importante e necessária lição, que incluiria, algumas flexões punitivas.

No dia seguinte, Harry recebeu um bilhete com o horário da detenção que começaria na sexta-feira, Neville foi o único que parecia empolgado em cumpri-la, ele decidiu se autopunir, já que se recusou a escrever para a avó.

— Do jeito que ela pensa que sou um covarde, se lhe contasse, vovó me daria os parabéns. — Disse ele ironicamente.

— Ela ainda não sabe que você comprou uma varinha nova? — Perguntou Hermione preocupada.

— Não, passei a maior parte do meu verão no hospital ou no Chalé, assim foi fácil esconder. — Deu de ombros sem muita vontade de falar disso.

Durante o dia eles terminaram de avisar a todos os colegas do Covil o que aconteceu na segunda-feira à noite e todos ficaram tensos, mas parecia que mais nada acontecera e Harry não sabia o que pensar. Sabia o que ouvira e como a criatura parecia com fome, assim, porque nada ou ninguém foi ferido? Foi depois do treino de quadribol de quinta-feira que eles puderam se reunir no Covil e conversar, pois, na noite anterior tiveram Astronomia e, por isso, foram obrigados dormir um pouco mais cedo.

Seus amigos estavam ansiosos para dissecar cada detalhe de sua conversa com Flitwick, Dumbledore e a voz que ouvira.

— Ainda não acredito que o professor irá treiná-lo, Harry e com autorização dos adultos, é incrível. — Disse Terry assombrado.

— Ainda que perigoso. — Disse Hermione e ao ver seus olhares, se defendeu. — O que? É verdade! Harry está sendo treinado para estar na linha de frente, Dumbledore não está totalmente errado em querer te proteger.

— Você estaria certa se essa fosse sua intenção, Hermione. — Harry falou chateado. — Mas sua pequena armadilha com Quirrell mostra que a linha de frente despreparado é sua intenção para mim. Flitwick apenas sabe que não tem como eu fugir ou me esconder e quer me dar todas as chances, não recusarei e, na verdade, estou muito grato.

— Você está certo, apenas me preocupo com você, Harry. Me preocupo com todos nós, mas você é e sempre será mais exigido, só me parece tão injusto, se... — Ela se interrompeu ao perceber o que pretendia falar.

— Se ele não tivesse escolhido o Harry? Bem, então seria eu e não consigo nem imaginar nossas situações trocadas, mas nada foi justo para nenhum de nós dois, Hermione. — Disse Neville tristemente e todos assentiram.

— Vocês precisam entender que como meus amigos também estarão na linha de frente, serão perseguidos ou usados contra mim, assim, os ensinarei tudo o que o professor me ensinar. — Disse Harry e viu suas expressões surpresas. — Vocês sabem que estou certo, principalmente, com essas aulas fajutas de Defesa que esse Lockhart está nos dando. Precisamos de um lugar melhor para treinar, o Covil é muito pequeno, talvez os gêmeos saibam de um lugar.

— Harry, sexta-feira à tarde temos nossa primeira reunião com eles. Você não se esqueceu, não é? —Perguntou Hermione quando a lembrança surgiu.

— Não me esqueci, mas, sinceramente, começo a questionar se tenho tantas horas nos meus dias para tantos projetos. — Harry disse cansadamente.

— Nós o cobriremos sempre que necessário, Harry, não se preocupe. — Disse Terry e os outros os apoiaram.

— Sabe, o que mais me surpreendeu nisso tudo, além das vozes pela parede, foi o fato do professor lhe deixar com a adaga, Harry. — Hermione falou seriamente. — Sei que já conversamos e nos entendemos, mas isso me parece meio perigoso, sabe.

Harry suspirou e explicou sobre sua sensação sobre a adaga, a retirando do coldre, a entregou para ver o que acontecia, mas nenhum deles sentiu nada, quando voltou a sua mão, a certeza voltou e ele tentou descrevê-la.

— Nossa, se isso realmente pertenceu a um Lord Elfo, se foi feito por ele e usado em cerimonias e rituais, é muito poderosa. Se ela se liga a você tão fortemente, não se deve ignorar, isso é magia antiga, Hermione, não se ignora a magia, muito menos, a antiga. — Terry disse e o assunto, finalmente, morreu.

— Dumbledore, realmente, acreditou que vocês poderiam seguir em frente como se nada tivesse acontecido? — Neville questionou decepcionado como sempre com seu diretor.

— Eu estava disposto, não a perdoá-lo e ser seu melhor amigo, mas a deixar os problemas e diferenças para traz e nos unirmos no que importa, mas ele não muda seu jeito de ser. Não serei um cordeiro cego e obediente, deixei claro e o próximo movimento, é dele. — Disse Harry e depois explicou o que o mais preocupava.

— Ele realmente acredita que pode ser revertido? — Terry perguntou tenso.

— Dumbledore disse não ser impossível, principalmente, com o uso da magia negra, o que eles fariam em um piscar de olhos. — Disse Harry cansado.

— Não sei o que mais me preocupa, o fato de que eles poderiam trazer o Voldemort de volta ou reverter a proteção da sua mãe, Harry. — Disse Hermione pálida.

— Me preocupa que eles possam fazer os dois, se isso acontecer, teremos sérios problemas. — Harry esfregou o rosto sabendo que mesmo que os comensais não soubessem, Voldemort sabia como fora derrotado a 11 anos e poderia descobrir uma maneira de reverter tudo. Assim, como ele poderia se antecipar e se preparar a isso? Tinha muito o que pensar. — Me irrita que Dumbledore não ache isso importante de me ser dito, eu estava prestes a escrever um anúncio no jornal contando a verdade a todos e, então, seria tarde demais.

— Fico imaginando que outros segredos importantes ele esconde. — Disse Neville sombrio e todos espelharam sua expressão.

— Falando em segredos, vocês viram a reação do Hagrid? — Hermione disse confusa.

— Sim, mas se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre a voz, porque não diz? — Terry questionou e depois deu de ombros. — Talvez, ele só esteja preocupado com suas criaturas, na verdade, eu também estou.

— Você tem certeza que ela falou que estava com fome, Harry? — Perguntou Hermione o encarando. — Quer dizer, você estava cansado e...

— Tenho certeza, Hermione e, seja o que for, disse, claramente, fome... me deixe devorá-lo. — Harry disse levemente impaciente.

— Não estou duvidando de você, apenas quero entender como cada palavra foi dita, Harry. — Disse Hermione e com seu bloco e uma pena começou a anotar. — Diga todas as palavras.

Harry repetiu, palavra por palavra na ordem correta sem dificuldade, pois jamais as esqueceria.

— Parece mesmo um animal. — Sussurrou Hermione ansiosa. — Não poderia ser um fantasma ou algo do tipo?

— Existem muitos serem sombrios no mundo mágico, acho que teremos que pesquisar. — Disse Terry encarando a amiga e ela acenou de volta.

— Podemos encerrar por hoje? O treino de quadribol foi puxado e temos que acordar muito cedo para ir encontrar o Hagrid. — Disse Harry e todos concordaram. — Hermione, não sei que horas estaremos livres, acredito que você terá que treinar sozinha durante esse período de detenção. — Sua amiga apenas acenou tranquila.

O dia dos meninos começou às 5 da manhã, Terry, o mais sonolento deles resmungou todo o caminho escuro até a cabana de Hagrid que já os esperava. Quando o sol nasceu, os encontrou caminhando para o cercado dos animais e os estábulos onde, com uma pá cada um, eles começaram a limpar suas fezes e colocar em sacos de adubo verde claro. O cheiro não era do mais agradáveis, mas os animais eram carinhosos, os testrálios, cavalos, pôneis, as galinhas não causaram problemas, apenas o cercado dos hipogrifos ficou para o Hagrid, pois ele disse que eram mais ariscos.

— Depois apresento vocês a eles como calma, um de cada vez e um de vocês pode entrar para me ajudar, todos de uma vez os deixariam nervosos, os pobrezinhos. — Disse Hagrid e os elogiou por um trabalho bem feito e rápido.

— Ainda bem que estamos em forma ou ficaríamos aqui a manhã toda. — Disse Terry ao carregar um saco de adubo para um carrinho de mão.

— Bem, vocês podem me agradecer por isso depois. — Disse Harry ao pegar o carrinho de mão e empurrá-lo na direção das estufas, havia uma estufa menor apenas para preparação de adubos, ele descarregou os sacos e depois voltou para pegar mais.

— Você pretende agradecê-lo? — Perguntou Neville limpando o suor do rosto enquanto Harry levava o carrinho.

— Não mesmo. — Disse Terry e os dois riram.

Quando terminaram, Hagrid ficou impressionado e agradecido.

— Isso foi muito bom, pensei que me dariam uma mão, não achei que terminariam tudo antes do café da manhã. — Disse Hagrid sorridente.

— E nós também gostamos, Hagrid, não sabia que tínhamos cavalos aqui, adoraria aprender a montá-los. — Disse Harry enquanto caminhavam de volta para sua cabana.

— Esses são animais especiais, os testrálios te levam onde você precisar chegar voandoe os cavalos e pôneis também. E eles são treinados para subirem essas montanhas escarpadas, te levariam até o topo se lhe pedissem. — Hagrid contou mostrando todo seu amor pelos animais.

Eles se despediram dele e entraram no castelo, pensando em banho e comida, nesta ordem.

— Não teremos tempo para o treino mesmo. — Disse Neville ofegante.

— Acredito que todos esses exercícios limpando os cercados e estábulos dos animais já são o suficiente de exercícios pela manhã por esse mês, além disso, assim que a piscina e academia estiverem funcionando, podemos nos exercitar a tarde também. — Disse Harry subindo as escadas e ao sentir seu próprio cheiro fez uma careta. — Acho que nunca fedi tanto.

Isso, claro, fez os dois meninos se engasgarem de tanto rir e Harry logo os acompanhou.

Naquela tarde, Neville decidiu ir aprender mais sobre os adubos e seus preparos, pessoalmente, enquanto os três amigos se reunião com Fred e George em seu "laboratório". O lugar, que era uma sala isolada e cheia de feitiços para ninguém encontrar ou entrar, incrivelmente avançados para 4º anos, estava abarrotada e bagunçada. Harry logo percebeu que era uma bagunça organizada, livros, aparelhos e anotações, os garotos sabiam onde estava cada coisa.

— Oi, Harry, desculpa a bagunça, estivemos mergulhados aqui e praticamente só saímos para as aulas, estamos quase sempre fazendo as refeições na cozinha, os elfos nos adoram. — Disse George com empolgação.

— Bem, espero que não estejam deixando suas notas caírem, vocês chamarão a atenção dos professores e sua mãe se não manterem os estudos. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— Não se preocupe, nós entendemos que não devemos chamar a atenção, por isso montamos um laboratório igual a esse em nosso quarto e não estamos nem burlando o toque de recolher. Prof.ª Vector acredita que aprendemos a lição e somos bons garotos. — Disse Fred com uma piscadela maliciosa e então pediu que sentassem. — Estivemos lendo tudo sobre a eletricidade, ondas de rádios e todas essas coisas legais, aliás, obrigada por tirar nossas dúvidas. — Disse ele olhando para o Terry que ficou encarregado de responder as cartas dos gêmeos no último mês. — Descobrimos também o que tem no mundo mágico o mais perto do que queremos fazer. Aqui, já viram um desses?

Era um espelho de mão feito de madeira marrom e lisa.

— Não. — Harry respondeu curioso e viu Terry e Hermione acenarem negativamente.

— Custou um pouco do dinheiro que você nos enviou, mas valeu a pena. Nos deixe lhes mostrar. — Disse George pegando um segundo espelho. — Fred.

Fred que segurava o primeiro espelho lhes mostrou o rosto de George aparecendo, além de sua voz saindo alta e clara que todos podiam ouvir. Se levantando, Harry foi até ele e por seu espelho, viu o rosto de Fred, Terry e Hermione.

— Maldição! Eles já inventaram um comunicador. — Disse Harry irritado e chutou uma cadeira.

— Mas... eu nunca vi isso, como algo assim não é vendido ou popular? — Terry estava assombrado.

— Imagino que o preço seja um fator, é bem caro e o fato de que é individual deve ser outro, quer dizer, nós estivemos checando e não tem como colocar todas as pessoas com quem você quer conversar em um único espelho. — Explicou George.

— Assim, se você tiver que comprar um espelho para cada pessoa com quem precisa falar, seria inviável e...

— Caro demais, além do que, como se carrega dezenas de espelho no bolso. — Harry interrompeu o Fred, um pouco mais animado. — O que não entendo é, se a pessoa fez o mais difícil que foi criar o feitiço de comunicação, porque não continuou a pesquisar para poder resolver esse problema?

— Não sabemos. — Responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, George continuou. — Mas sabemos os feitiços que estão nestes espelhos e que foram patenteados, escrevemos ao Ministério pedindo a informação que é pública e o inventor se chama Rodolfo Brand Jr.

— Não sabemos muito sobre ele, nem nada, mas um Rodolfo Brand aparece em Quadribol Através dos Séculos, era o capitão do time de quadribol alemão, Gaviões de Heidelberg. — Fred informou.

— Ei, esse é o time que jogou por 7 dias com as Harpies? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Sim, esse mesmo e esse cara, Brand, estava nesse jogo. — George contou e olhou para o Harry que pegou um pergaminho e anotou esses fatos — O que você fará?

— Sobre isso? Nada, a não ser enviar uma carta ao Sr. Falc e pedir que ele pesquise o Sr. Brandi Jr. para nós. — Respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

— Precisaremos criar novos feitiços sem usarmos esse que ele usou para criar os espelhos de comunicação. — Disse Hermione que estava lendo a lista de feitiços e runas que os gêmeos identificaram no espelho.

— Sim, isso será importante, porque não podemos ser acusados de plágio, mas, quando tivermos mais informações pensamos mais sobre esse fato. — Harry disse terminando de anotar tudo o que precisava. — Vocês disseram que estão enfrentando outro problema?

— Sim, Harry, bem, você se lembra do dia da transmissão do rádio para toda a escola? — George elaborou e Harry acenou. — Lembra que o locutor do rádio conversava com o repórter que estava diretamente no saguão do Ministério?

— Eles estavam se comunicando, claro, me lembro, nunca pensei nisso porque é algo tão comum no mundo trouxa. — Disse Harry irritado por não ter visto isso. — Não me diga que ele tem outra forma de comunicação?

— Era o que temíamos, mas entramos em contato com a rádio... Bem, nosso amigo Lee, ele quer ser locutor, escreveu para um colega dele que trabalha lá, fez algumas perguntas por nós e descobrimos que eles usaram, discretamente, os espelhos, pois não querem que a concorrência descubra o truque. — Fred sorriu animado.

— Assim, o único dispositivo parecido no mundo mágico como o que queremos inventar é esse espelho? — Harry perguntou ansioso e aliviado quando os dois acenaram em confirmação. — Isso é uma boa notícia.

— Sim, é de fato, mas temos outro problema, estivemos simulando o que já sabemos nos aparelhos que você nos forneceu. — Disse George e mostrou alguns telefones, interfones, mesmo espelhos de madeiras empilhados em um canto, obviamente, destruídos e pareciam ter sido queimados por fogo ou eletricidade.

— O que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, em teoria nós sabemos como o rádio funciona, certo? Entendemos toda a parte física e técnica, sabemos como esse espelho funciona, assim, pensamos, porque não testamos o que nós já sabemos nos aparelhos trouxas ou em espelhos comuns de mão que compramos no Beco Diagonal. — Disse Fred inteligentemente.

— É uma boa ideia, já que não podemos fazer os aparelhos funcionarem com pilhas ou, magicamente, acessar conteúdos trouxas, poderíamos usar aparelhos trouxas para acessar a rádio mágica. — Disse Terry entendendo o raciocínio.

— Mas isso seria plagio ao contrário! — Protestou Hermione indignada. — Não podemos nos apossar de invenções trouxas, temos que inventar nosso próprio aparelho.

— Sabemos disso, Hermione, era apenas um teste, acredite, tudo o que descobrimos no último mês é o que não dá certo, graças a esses testes. — George explicou e apontando para a pilha. — Os aparelhos trouxas não dão certo, tentamos de tudo, colocamos runas de proteção, runas de ligação, de ampliação. Mas assim que acionamos o feitiço, boom! Eles explodem, além disso, os espelhos de madeira simples começam a tremer e, bem, vocês podem ver por si mesmos.

Harry podia, o espelho estava contorcido, o espelho em si quebrado e a madeira parecia ter fumegado, pegando os outros aparelhos viu que o mesmo acontecera, eles pareciam ter sido eletrocutados.

— Vocês podem ver pelos nossos testes que usamos os feitiços e runas como descritos, mas nenhuma vez chegamos nem perto. — Disse Fred e Harry fez isso, repassou suas anotações de cada teste e não encontrou nada que o fizesse questionar os resultados.

— Mas porquê? — Hermione e Terry resmungaram e fizeram um monte de pergunta para os gêmeos.

Em breve os 4 se sentaram discutindo física e tecnicidades de um lado para o outro, mas Harry se aproximou de novo da pilha tentando entender, algo estava coçando em sua mente. Segurando um dos interfones destruídos, ele fechou os olhos e deixou sua magia envolver o aparelho em busca de sua magia e.… nada. Abrindo os olhos, voltou a enviar sua magia tentando se conectar com a magia do aparelho e mais uma vez não sentiu nada, praticamente nada, o resquício de magia era mínimo. Largando o aparelho, Harry, rapidamente, se aproximou do rádio bruxo e estendeu sua magia sentindo no mesmo instante a magia do material, quente, forte. Ao lado estava o espelho e, segurando-o, sentiu sua magia que respondeu e se conectou a sua facilmente.

— Harry? — Hermione perguntou curiosa ao ver o que fazia.

Abrindo os olhos, Harry sorriu, deixando o espelho foi até o espelho de madeira comum e estendeu sua magia, encontrou magia, mas pouca, apenas um pouco mais do que o aparelho de plástico do interfone.

— Você está bem, cara? — Perguntou George.

— Não está ficando apaixonado pelos aparelhos, não é? Os acariciando de olhos fechados assim, deixará minha irmãzinha com ciúme. — Fred ironizou e Harry sentiu o rosto esquentar levemente.

Disfarçando, ele pegou o interfone e o espelho e os colocou sobre a mesa ao lado do rádio e espelho de comunicação.

— Qual o material que usam para fazê-los? — Perguntou ele apontando para os aparelhos.

Os 4 parecerem confusos, mas Hermione se pôs a responder, imediatamente.

— Bem, o interfone é feito de plástico que vem do petróleo, deve ter alguns metais como cobre dentro também.

—O espelho de madeira e vidro, também tem prata para se produzir o efeito do espelho. — Explicou Terry e os gêmeos os olharam meio confusos. O que raios era petróleo?

— E os mágicos? — Harry tornou a perguntar.

— O espelho é o mesmo, madeira e vidro, o rádio... — Terry parou confuso olhando para o aparelho e percebendo que não tinha certeza.

— Deve ter metal dentro também e o revestimento... Não sei o que é, quer dizer, os bruxos não utilizam plásticos, eles nem sabem o que é o petróleo. — Disse Hermione confusa.

— Vocês sabem? — Harry questionou os gêmeos que negaram.

— Não faço ideia, mas porque quer saber? — Perguntou George curioso e se aproximando segurou o pequeno rádio tentando imaginar qual era o material que o revestia.

— Porque eles têm magia, o plástico e essa madeira, nada em comparação. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Você pode sentir a magia? — George pareceu chocado.

— Harry, deve ser porque o espelho e o rádio estão cheios de magias embutidas. — Disse Hermione se levantando também.

— Não, Hermione, os materiais usados em uma peça têm sua própria magia, nós aprendemos isso em carpintaria mágica, se você usa uma madeira ou pedra ou metal mágico, isso é sentido. — Disse Harry e pegando o interfone outra vez, continuou. — Aqui, mesmo esse plástico tem alguns resquícios, mas é mínimo em comparação, mal se sente nada.

— Uau! Você pode sentir a magia! — Exclamou George surpreso.

— Aprendemos isso com oclumência, meditação e nas aulas do Prof. Jonas, todos podemos sentir, mas o Harry é o melhor e o Neville vem bem atrás, por causa de sua conexão com a magia natural. — Explicou Terry para os dois ruivos chocados.

— Oclumência?

— Meditação?

— Sim, e as aulas de Carpintaria que agora são obrigatórias até o 4º ano, se eu soubesse antes, teria começado o ano passado. — Disse Hermione levemente irritada.

— Depois falamos mais sobre isso, podemos voltar a nos concentrar na questão dos materiais? — Harry perguntou e pegando o rádio bruxo. — Tem certeza que não sabe do que é feito, Terry?

— Não sei, sinto muito. Você está pensando que a magia não percorre os aparelhos trouxas por causa do material não mágico? — Terry se aproximou. — Isso explicaria porque não podem ser feitas certas magias com qualquer material, quer dizer, aprendemos sobre como, dependendo o ritual, além de ervas de limpeza das energias, runas desenhadas em metal especial e pedras preciosas são necessários.

— Isso é verdade. — George falou muito sério. — Nossa avó Cedrella sempre nos falou sobre esses rituais antigos e poderosos, que precisam de materiais mágicos e um bruxo poderosos.

— Ok, então o petróleo não é magico ou, quando transformado em plástico, perde o pouco de sua magia, mas, e quanto ao espelho? — Perguntou Hermione segurando os dois espelhos. — Esse é um espelho comprado no Beco, feito de madeira mágica, não deveria ter o mesmo efeito que o espelho comunicador quando usamos a mesma magia do Sr. Brand Jr.?

— Sim, e eu posso sentir a magia da madeira, mas... a não ser... — Pensativo Harry pegou o espelho de comunicação e sem hesitar o jogou no chão com força.

— Ei! — Um dos gêmeos protestou e todos os outros saltaram surpresos, mas Harry os ignorou.

Pegando o espelho agora quebrado viu atrás do vidro quebrado um material escuro e tocando-o percebeu que não era madeira.

— Ah! — Exclamou e voltou a jogar no chão, sacou sua varinha e gritou. — Reducto!

O espelhou se espatifou em vários pedaços e sorrindo, Harry os recolheu e se voltou para os amigos que o encaravam chocados.

— Eu realmente gostava deste espelho para falar com meu irmão, Potter. — Disse Fred irritado.

— Vocês estão juntos o tempo todo, além disso podem comprar outro. — Harry disse indiferente e apontou para o material. — Aqui, vejam o que tem dentro e é revestido pela madeira de maneira decorativa e estava atrás do vidro do espelho.

Seus amigos pegaram e examinaram, Hermione e George perceberam logo e ao mesmo tempo.

— É o mesmo material do rádio! — Exclamou ele.

— É carbono! — Gritou ela.

Harry acenou e depois arregalou os olhos.

— Você tem certeza, Hermione? Tem certeza que é carbono?

— Sim, Harry, é parecido com o grafite, veja. — Disse ela e Terry também pegou na mão e acenou.

— Me parece mesmo que é carbono e isso explica porque os espelhos de comunicação são caros, Fred. — Disse ele pensativo.

— Como assim? — Harry questionou.

— Era o que eu ia te dizer, Harry, por isso fiquei chateado com o espelho destruído, cada par custa 50 galeões, não dá para comprar outro e só compramos esse com a verba que nos deu para a pesquisa. — Fred explicou mal-humorado.

— Mas porque carbono é caro? — Harry questionou olhando em volta.

— Porque são os goblins que os extrai das minas, eles são grandes condutores de magia e podem ser usados em peças assim, mas, se tornam, em sua maioria, diamantes para joias e armas. — Disse Terry dando de ombros. — Os goblins não vendem seus produtos baratos e algo tão valioso como carbono muito menos.

— Espere. — Hermione estava confusa. — Tem carbono no mundo trouxa e é caro também, mas nada tão absurdo, além disso, porque você disse que os goblins transformam o carbono em diamantes? Isso acontece na natureza e é raro, por isso o diamante é tão caro.

— Os goblins trabalham o metal de um jeito especial e, por exemplo, conseguem acelerar, magicamente, esse processo natural e transformar o carbono em diamante. Além de utilizarem o carbono em outras peças que precisa de condução de magia, mas como é muito caro, é mais comum ser usado o cobre, ouro, prata, bronze e assim por diante. — Explicou Terry e apontando para o rádio. — O rádio deve ser uma exceção, talvez porque a magia tem que ser conduzida pelas ondas de rádio do ambiente e encontrar uma fonte de magia específica, ou seja...

— O carbono. — Disse Harry olhando para o rádio. — Então, basicamente, como pretendemos utilizar as ondas de rádio para aos interfones, teremos que descobrir um novo material condutor mais barato que o carbono ou comprar por um preço exorbitante dos goblins e encarecer nosso produto final.

Encarando seus amigos viu em suas expressões a mesma preocupação e desanimo que sentia. De repente, o trabalho de pesquisa mágica pareceu ficar muito mais difícil e longo do que pensaram a princípio.

Harry olhou em volta e suspirou tentando pensar e descobrir o que fazer, bem, poderia começando por animar seus amigos e estruturar as ações do grupo.

— Ok...ok, vamos dividir isso em três etapas. — Com sua varinha ele foi até uma das paredes e escreveu. — Etapa 1: Encontrar material que conduza energia mágica e que permita captar a rádio bruxa e testar o espelho de comunicação. — Quando parou, olhou para os amigos. — Não sou tolo em não supor que Brand Jr. não testou tudo e a pessoa que inventou o rádio também, mas faremos de novo, testaremos cada metal, madeira ou pedra possível. Sabemos muito sobre o mundo trouxa, que talvez eles não soubessem, e pesquisaremos ainda mais, por exemplo, como as grandes ondas eletromagnéticas são captadas.

— Claro, o plástico é um isolante, mas os fios e componentes elétricos de um aparelho são feitos de metal, cobre, acredito. Em caso de grande carga de eletricidade ou onda de rádio, eles devem ter outros condutores, temos que pesquisar e descobrir quais são ou como eles utilizam. — Disse Hermione sorrindo.

— E sempre é possível uma combinação, quer dizer, o metal que encontramos e que der o melhor resultado talvez combinado com uma pequena parte de carbono seja o suficiente e se for um metal mais barato como o cobre, os custos cairiam. — Apontou Terry e olhando para Harry, sorriu. — Acredito que você terá que fazer algumas compras, precisamos de livros, material para teste, um pequeno forno que derreter metais e...

— Precisaremos de um lugar maior. — Disseram os gêmeos ao perceberem para onde estava indo as ideias.

— E quais são as outras etapas? — Perguntou Hermione com seu bloco.

— Etapa 2: Encontrar os feitiços e runas que faça os intercomunicadores funcionarem depois que os construirmos, esse era o projeto inicial, mas agora sabemos que tem que ser algo diferente dos feitiços utilizados por Brand Jr. Etapa 3: Refinamos. — Disse Harry escrevendo na parede.

Hermione parou de escrever confusa e o encarou.

— Refinar?

— Sim, para chegarmos ao ponto de produção precisaremos testar e simular inúmeras vezes de maneiras e formatos diferentes, além disso, iremos trabalhar em sua estética, quero que fique refinado, bonito e confortável. — Harry escreveu tudo o que disse na parede sentindo falta de uma lousa. — Os espelhos são legais, mas nada práticos ou discretos. Precisamos de uma lousa, Hermione, você pode fazer uma em sua aula de carpintaria? O meu projeto será longo e demorarei mais tempo.

— Claro, farei uma lousa e um quadro de avisos. — Hermione continuou com suas anotações sem piscar e Harry continuou.

— Terry, faça uma lista de quais materiais e a quantidade que você acredita que precisaremos, farei a encomenda com seu pai. George, Fred, essa sala é bem segura? — Questionou ignorando o olhar de espanto dos ruivos que olharam em volta para os três anotando e Harry dando ordens naturalmente.

— Hum... Sim, é bem segura, estamos em um dos corredores do 6º andar, não tem salas de aulas utilizáveis por aqui e ninguém vem por esses lados. — Respondeu George.

— E nós lançamos todos os tipos de feitiços para que não seja encontrada, não pararia o diretor, mas o Filch e seu traseiro aborto nem se aproxima daqui. — Disse Fred e Harry lhe fez uma careta por seu modo grosseiro de falar, Hermione foi mais enfática.

— Ok. — Disse Harry interrompendo a amiga. — Vamos pegar a sala ao lado para nosso laboratório, podemos abrir uma porta nesta parede. — Disse apontando para uma das paredes de pedra.

— Ei, nós aprendemos a fazer isso. — Disse George animado.

— Ok, isso fica por conta dos dois, é melhor fazerem uma porta dupla e ampla, assim acompanhamos os experimentos da outra sala e aqui fica apenas para estudo, como um escritório. — Disse Harry e tirando dois livros da bolsa, gesticulou com a varinha e os duplicou. — Aqui, tem dois livros que vocês precisam ler.

— Metodologia da Pesquisa? — Fred olhou confuso.

— Sim, o que estamos fazendo agora terá que ser apresentado ao Ministério no Departamento de Patentes e eles quererão nossas anotações, testes e pesquisas de maneira científica e detalhada. — Disse Harry apontando para o livro. — Esses livros ensinam como fazer isso para não termos problemas burocráticos e legais no futuro. E se quisermos publicar um dia, isso seria importante também.

— Publicar? —Hermione levantou a cabeça interessada.

— Sim, sabe, como um livro, talvez um dia queiramos contar para as pessoas como fundamos a MagiTec. — Harry deu de ombros e seus amigos sorriram animados com o pensamento. Feliz que os ânimos estavam mais positivos, Harry voltou a dar ordens. — Muito bem, vamos ao trabalho.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry ficou muito tempo na biblioteca preparando as aulas da semana seguinte e para ser bem visto, já que pretendia passar a tarde em seu primeiro treinamento com Flitwick. Seus amigos o acompanhavam em seus próprios projetos e preparações, mas, como ele, estavam ansiosos para saber o que o professor o ensinaria. Na noite anterior, Harry escrevera uma longa ao Sr. Falc como seu advogado, solicitando tudo o necessário para o projeto da MagiTec e mais perguntas sobre as questões dos livros, Harry, O Aventureiro. Agora, era só aguardar e... algo brilhante e vermelho lhe chamou a atenção e olhando para a esquerda, viu Ginny e Luna entrando com livros para estudarem também. Ainda tinha que se desculpar com a menina ruiva, pensou, observando enquanto ela e Luna se sentavam e sussurravam, abrindo seus livros. Levantando-se e ignorando o olhar curioso dos amigos, Harry se aproximou da mesa, Ginny o viu primeiro e seu rosto se avermelhou, seu sorriso morreu e olhos encaram a mesa. Contrariado, ele decidiu que era hora de superarem o primeiro encontro desastroso e seguirem em frente, assim, Harry abriu um grande sorriso, meio tímido, meio animado. Incrivelmente, isso a fez corar ainda mais.

— Bom dia, meninas. Vocês estão bem? — Disse ele suavemente.

— Bom dia, Harry, estou bem e você, Ginny? — Luna se dirigiu a amiga com seu olhar sonhador.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, depois encarou o Harry por um segundo e voltou a olhar para a mesa.

— Oi... hum, tudo bem. — Sua voz saiu tímida e baixa, muito diferente de quando Harry a observou falar e rir em outros momentos.

— Sabe, Ginny, bem... Eu queria me desculpar por ter sido um pouco brusco quando nos conhecemos, lamento se a magoei... — Disse Harry também tímido, olhou para seu rosto corado e, como ela, depois encarou a mesa meio envergonhado.

Então, ela o encarou surpresa, seus olhos arregalados e, se possível, seu rosto corou ainda mais.

— Não... quer dizer, não foi nada. Hum... fui eu quem agi como uma estúpida e...

— Não, você não fez nada errado, seu irmão que foi um idiota, aliás, como sempre... Desculpa, eu sei que ele é seu irmão e tudo.

— Bem, idiota ainda é seu nome do meio, mesmo sendo meu irmão. — Disse Ginny ironicamente e Harry riu divertido.

Então, ela pareceu perceber com quem conversava e sorria, ficou vermelha e olhou a mesa. Harry encarou seu rosto cheio de sardas e corado, pensando que ela deveria ser mais tímida com meninos, mas era divertida e bonita. O pensamento estranho o fez olhar para a mesa também, constrangido e quando pensou em se despedir, Luna disse:

— Vocês estão bem mesmo?

Surpreso, Harry a encarou.

— Sim, tudo certo, porque?

— Estou bem, Luna. — Ginny respondeu, olhando confusa para amiga.

— Apenas, vocês estão agindo estranhamente, Ginny está vermelha e vocês ficam encarando a mesa. Tem algo interessante para ver por esse ângulo? — Disse ela tentando olhar a mesa de ângulos diferente.

Isso fez Ginny e Harry corarem ao mesmo tempo, ele disfarçou passando a mão pelos cabelos e depois se arrependeu ao perceber que os bagunçou ainda mais que o normal. Ela arregalou os olhos e tentou olhar para outro lugar qualquer, sem ser a mesa ou Harry, mas seu olhar foi atraído para seus cabelos bagunçados e, pela primeira vez, Ginny percebeu que eles estavam sempre assim, para todos os lados. Como Harry olhava em outra direção, buscando uma saída, ela pode olhá-lo sem pudor e não pode deixar de pensar que ele era muito bonito. E fora tão gentil, viera se desculpar, quando não tinha culpa de nada do que acontecera naquele dia. Harry pigarreou e olhou para Ginny, pegou seu olhar, uma mistura de curiosidade e admiração, mas ela logo desviou para a mesa, onde mais? Ele a viu morder o lábio inferior que era carnudo e vermelho, será que porque ela era ruiva? Pigarreou de novo e se forçou a dizer:

— Bem, tudo certo, então, deixarei vocês estudando e vou.… hum, estudar também, com meus amigos... E se quiserem se sentar conosco ou precisarem de alguma ajuda é só falarem. Ok? — Disse ele suavemente.

— Ok, obrigada, Harry e se quiser sentar conosco, você pode também. Certo, Ginny? — Disse Luna sorridente.

— Sim, claro... — Disse Ginny o olhando de esguelha. — Obrigada, por ser tão... gentil.

Harry não sabia o que dizer a isso, ele fora gentil? Parecia mais que fora estranho e bobo, na sua visão, mas não ia discutir, rapidamente, se despediu e se afastou para sua mesa. Ele se sentou na cadeira se sentindo estranhamente quente e confuso, pegando seu livro, voltou a ler, mas, então, fez uma pausa, se perguntando. Porque com o Colin foi tão mais simples?

Quando a tarde chegou, Harry deixou os amigos no Covil e invisível voltou para a torre Ravenclaw, esperou por poucos minutos até alguém abrir a estátua de Rowena e entrou, seguindo a orientação de Flitwick, ele parou em frente a um painel de madeira no meio do corredor que levava ao laboratório. A decisão de vir com a capa fora dele, pois assim despistaria os colegas de casa não confiáveis. Olhando, Harry pensou que o painel parecia como o resto da parede do corredor, mas ao se aproximar enxergou uma pequena águia em relevo na borda do painel, igual a que tinha na porta do laboratório. Sabendo o que tinha que fazer, ele tocou a águia com a varinha e disse:

— Spiritus Immensae. — Seu sussurro foi o suficiente e o painel se abriu revelando uma porta, Harry, rapidamente, entrou e a fechou atrás de si.

O lugar era grande e quadrado, tinha o chão azul emborrachado, lembrava o tatame ou dojo de artes marciais. As paredes eram de pedras, mas a cada poucos metros havia um nicho abaulado com uma estátua, olhando com atenção, Harry viu que elas eram femininas e masculinas, seguravam uma varinha ou uma espada.

— Boa tarde, Harry. — A voz esganiçada de Flitwick ecoou e Harry o procurou, mas ele não estava à vista.

E, como a grande sala de treinamento não tinha lugares para se esconder, adivinhou que ele estava invisível, como Harry estivera pouco antes de entrar na sala. Cautelosamente e, feliz de ter se vestido confortável, Harry sacou sua varinha e deu uns passos à frente, sua postura mudou completamente, adrenalina bombeou e seu caminhar era leve, fluido e silencioso. Ele olhou em todas as direções, mas não viu ou ouviu nada.

— Boa tarde, professor. — Respondeu educadamente, mas seu tom era estranhamente frio.

— Como você tem interesse em aprender galês e, para diferenciar o seu professor de Feitiços do seu instrutor em Duelo, você poderá me chamar de Meistr Filius. Apenas aqui, neste espaço ou em outros momentos de treinamento. — Apesar de falar por muito tempo, Harry não conseguiu encontrar a origem de sua voz. — E eu o chamarei de Prentis Harry. Mestre e aprendiz em galês.

Harry acenou concordando, mas sabendo que as palavras casuais escondiam perigo, assim não baixou a guarda.

— Muitas palavras educadas para dizer que o senhor pretende me trucidar, Meistr Filius. — Disse ele casualmente também.

— Hoje não farei isso, eles farão. — Disse Meistr Filius.

Eles, Harry descobriu, imediatamente, eram as estátuas que se moveram elegantemente de seus nichos, em passos de barulho de pedras, mas, ainda, rápidas e leves, para seu espanto. Todos se viraram e o encaram, Harry engoliu em seco ao perceber que as 20 estatuas tinham apenas um alvo. Ele.

— Em uma luta, Prentis Harry, não espere a honra dos inimigos, esteja pronto para vencer a todos, não importa os números. — A voz do Meistr ecoou e Harry soube o que viria.

Todas as estatuas apontaram em sua direção com suas varinhas, feitiços de cores diferentes e desconhecidos, pois nenhuma delas falou, obviamente, viajaram até ele. Harry entrou em ação, sem precipitação ou gastos de energia, como ensinado por Mason, gritou no último instante:

— Protego Maximum! — Os feitiços se impactaram na barreira mágica desaparecendo e, enquanto isso acontecia, Harry se moveu para outro lugar rápido e moveu sua varinha apontando para as estátuas. — Reducto! Confringo! Bombarda! Diffindo! Expulso! Protego! — Enquanto se movia rápido, mas sem correr de um lado para o outro, Harry continuou a lançar os feitiços de ação física nas estatuas.

Estava confiante de que seus movimentos e ações eram rápidos e eficientes, até ver uma das estátuas correndo em sua direção com uma espada, sem hesitar gritou:

— Depulso! — E a viu voar e bater contra a parede, mas foi o suficiente para um dos feitiços o atingir e seu corpo se enrijecer pela picada quente. — Protego! — Evitou os feitiços que vinham, mas demorou para se mover, então, algo em sua visão periférica lhe avisou do perigo e uma estátua, facilmente, caminhou pelo seu Protego e o espetou no peito.

Harry esperava dor, sangue e o fim da sessão, mas nada disso aconteceu, a espada era mágica e o atravessou incorporeamente, doeu, mas não sangrou ou era mortal. E a luta continuou, não houve interrupção como em um jogo e ele percebeu que a lição era que, mesmo ferido, tinha que continuar a lutar. E ele fez, lutou, se moveu, correu, saltou, lançou feitiços por um tempo indeterminado, as estátuas destruídas se refaziam e voltavam para a luta. Harry perdeu as contas de quantos feitiços ou espadas o atingiram, mas a cada uma, sua determinação aumentou e aumentou. Ele não desistiria! Nunca!

Então, acabou. Ofegante, suado, Harry viu as estátuas pararem, se curvarem e retornarem aos nichos. Flitwick apareceu um segundo depois e caminhou na sua direção, Harry não abaixou a postura, rigidamente, esperou o próximo ataque.

— Você morreu 17 vezes hoje. — Flitwick não sorria, pelo contrário, estava muito sério. — E foi atingido por mais 9 feitiços que o deixariam mortalmente vulnerável e incapacitado, além de receber 14 cortes que o fariam sangrar e enfraquecer.

Harry apenas acenou sentindo seu estômago se embrulhar ao perceber seu péssimo resultado.

"Porque eu coloquei 20 ofensores contra você, Prentis? "

— Para me testar, Meistr? — Harry devolveu a pergunta enquanto tentava regular a respiração.

— Não. Fiz isso, porque você-sabe-quem nunca faz nada por si mesmo, ele envia seus servos para matar e torturar para ele. Grupos de comensais da morte atacando cruelmente, ferozmente e, ainda, eles não chegavam aos pés de seu mestre. — Flitwick gesticulou para as estátuas. — Se você não puder vencê-los, nunca poderá vencer o seu maior inimigo. Entende?

— Sim, Meistr. — Disse Harry sentindo um frio de raiva percorrê-lo. Não de Flitwick, mas de si mesmo por pensar por um segundo que apenas Voldemort seria um problema, estivera tão focado no assassino de seus pais e em vingança, que se esquecera do óbvio. — Meistr? Porque as estátuas continuavam se regenerando e voltando?

— Boa pergunta. Descubra e me traga a resposta na segunda-feira. — Disse Flitwick com um sorriso. — Por hoje terminamos a parte prática, pode relaxar e guardar a varinha, Prentis.

Harry suspirou e fez isso, sentindo, enquanto a adrenalina abaixava, dezenas de pontos doloridos pelo corpo e uma rigidez que lhe disse que mesmo em forma, sentiria os músculos no dia seguinte. Teria que se lembrar de alongar antes de vir para os treinos, decidiu ele começando a fazer isso agora. Flitwick pareceu aprovar e caminhou pela sala.

— Enquanto você se alonga, compartilharei minhas observações, mas não as tome como críticas, Prentis Harry, você está aprendendo e lhe garanto que muitos recrutas aurores não fariam tão bem quanto você fez em seu primeiro treino. E isso é um grande elogio. — Apontou Meistr Filius.

— Obrigado, Meistr. — Disse Harry formalmente e sentindo seu estômago se aquecer por suas palavras.

— Enquanto isso é verdade, devo apontar que sua análise inicial foi falha, Prentis, pois você não percebeu que as estátuas estavam divididas entre as que portavam varinhas e as que empunham espadas. — Meistr explicou e Harry fechou os olhos por sua tolice.

— Eu observei isso, Meistr. — Disse em um murmúrio envergonhado.

— Mesmo? E ainda assim foi surpreendido pelo ataque da espada? Devo, claro, felicitá-lo pela escolha de feitiços, uteis para incapacitar fisicamente as estátuas, já que não eram humanos para serem estupefatos ou petrificados, mas nunca que se esqueça que em uma luta com seres humanos, muitos daqueles feitiços os teriam mortos. Assim, Prentis Harry, sempre tenha em mente o contexto e as consequências….

Por mais uma hora, Meistr falou e analisou o que Harry fez ou deixou de fazer, não lhe disse o que fazer no futuro, apenas lhe apontou seus erros e o que não deveria fazer no próximo duelo. Harry entendeu o que ele fazia, apontava seus erros e o fazia pensar em uma solução por si mesmo, ele fez algumas perguntas que renderam respostas, outras Meistr Filius o mandou encontrá-las. Quando ele o dispensou e saiu pela passagem que ia direto ao seu escritório, Harry desabou de exaustão no chão emborrachado, suspirou e fechou os olhos. Quando os abriu, para seu espanto, viu uma águia gigantesca desenhada em relevo no teto que, incrivelmente, parecia de gesso. Que estranho.

Se levantando, Harry se cobriu com a capa e, discretamente, abriu a porta, não vendo ninguém no corredor, deixou a sala e fechou o painel que parecia uma parede comum outra vez. Depois de um longo banho, Harry se enxugou e, olhando em volta para o minúsculo banheiro, decidiu pedir, na próxima melhoria do seu quarto, uma banheira. Poderia fazer os móveis que precisava por conta própria na aula de Carpintaria e uma banheira o ajudaria a relaxar depois de um longo treino.

Harry, logo se encaminhou ao Covil e encontrou os amigos esperando ansiosos, sorrindo, ele se sentou e contou o que aconteceu.

— Caramba!

— Uau!

— Incrível!

As exclamações de Neville, Terry e Hermione o fizeram rir, mas logo ficou sério.

— Isso só me fez perceber como estou bem atrás do que preciso e que não podemos continuar a pensar pequeno. Flitwick está certo, precisamos que o currículo de Hogwarts seja fortalecido para que todos sejam melhor preparados. Alguma notícia da Associação de Pais? — Harry perguntou olhando para a Hermione.

— Não, mas acredito que em breve, muito em breve, teremos boas notícias. — Disse Hermione, sorrindo com malícia.

— Bom, e como está a sua parte?

— O que você acha? — Seu sorriso e olhar determinado eram tudo o que o Harry precisava.

Naquela noite durante o jantar, assim que se serviu a sobremesa, Dumbledore se levantou e se colocou à frente do púlpito.

— Boa noite. — Disse ele sorrindo serenamente. — Não quero atrapalhar suas sobremesas, mas tenho algo importante a comunicar a todos, assim, por favor, permaneçam em seus lugares depois que acabarem.

Depois disso todos se apressaram em terminar de comer, pois estavam curiosos. Quando as louças e restos de doces se foram, o diretor voltou a se levantar acompanhado de Madame Pomfrey e Harry entendeu do que se tratava.

— Bem, no último ano e durante o verão, Madame Pomfrey apresentou uma brilhante ideia para tornar suas vidas mais fisicamente ativas e saudáveis. Em um estudo muito interessante, ela correlacionou as atividades físicas a saúde física e metal das crianças e melhor desempenho escolar. — Suas palavras encontraram muitas expressões curiosas e confusas entre os alunos. — Me ocorreu e aos professores, como esse aspecto tão importante do crescimento dos nossos alunos nunca foi abordado em nossa escola, assim, Madame Pomfrey solicitou e conseguiu apoio e financiamento para o seu projeto. Deixarei que ela lhes explique com mais detalhes.

Madame Pomfrey agradeceu e com um sorriso animado, pouco usual, começou a falar.

— A mim a importância dos esportes e atividades físicas também fugiu, nunca pensei além das questões de saúde, superficialmente, confesso. Mas, um aluno brilhante e meu paciente, me fez enxergar a verdade, atividades físicas são importantes para o desenvolvimento físico, mental, intelectual e social de vocês. — Suas palavras encontraram alguns acenos e mais confusão, Harry percebeu que a maioria eram de puros-sangues e tentou ignorar seu próprio rosto corado pelo constrangimento de seus elogios. — Foi por isso que minha ideia inicial se mostrou tão forte e saiu do papel, da teoria e se tornou uma realidade. Tenho o imenso prazer de lhes informar que Hogwarts ganhou um Centro de Educação Física com... — Mas suas palavras, claramente, emocionadas se perderam diante do burburinho chocado que se espalhou pelos alunos, eram nascidos trouxas e mestiços que sabiam o significado das palavras Educação Física. — Por favor, já estou terminando, bem, além de professores que lhes darão aulas de Educação Física, vocês terão acesso a uma academia nível de treinamento auror 1º ano, um ginásio com dojos e tatames para duelos e lutas trouxas e mágicas, uma pista de atletismo oval interna, um vestiário e uma piscina!

Sua palavra final saiu quase como um grito de vitória e sua emoção por realizar algo assim era visível em seu rosto emocionado. Harry sorriu, igualmente, emocionado e se levantou diante do choque de todos os alunos que pareciam emudecidos e começou a bater palmas. Em segundos ele foi imitado por, praticamente, todos os presentes, as palmas e ovação se tornaram ensurdecedoras, até mesmo os professores se levantaram e lhe bateram palmas com entusiasmo. Bem, Snape e os Slytherins, em sua maioria, nem se levantaram, alguns bateram palmas fracamente, talvez, por educação. Outros estavam perguntando exatamente o que eram aulas de Educação Física.

Dumbledore, inicialmente, foi contra o projeto e não mostrara muito apoio a Madame Pomfrey na primeira reunião do Conselho de Governadores, antes da intervenção de Sirius. Uma parte dele ainda pensava que as aulas não seriam bem quistas e os alunos não gostariam da mudança, mas, ao ver a ovação e comemoração dos alunos, percebeu, um pouco desnorteado, que estava muito errado.

Os alunos não falavam de outra coisa durante todo o domingo, o Centro estava pronto e seria inaugurado na tarde seguinte com a presença de membros do Conselho, Sirius Black, a imprensa, além dos novos professores de Educação Física. Sim, dois, as aulas seriam divididas entre eles e organizadas nos horários dos alunos, além disso, um deles sempre estaria presente ao CEF, como passou a ser chamado, para prestar auxílios aos alunos que queriam fazer treinamento extra. O CEF ficaria aberto das 6 da manhã às 9 da noite e cada professor trabalharia um período e teria um número de turmas, as aulas seriam por ano com todas as casas juntas e eram obrigatórias. Isso, claro, causou muita confusão, entre os puristas que não queriam atividades trouxas e os preguiçosos que não queriam atividade alguma. Mas eles eram minoria e, no geral, a escola estava fervilhando de animação e ansiedade positiva.

E, enquanto em seu escritório naquela noite de domingo, reunido com sua vice-diretora para discutir os novos professores, seus aposentos, as disponibilidades e necessidades para as aulas, além de organizarem os últimos detalhes da inauguração, Dumbledore foi surpreendido por uma estranha carta. Ao abri-la, se deparou com as seguintes palavras.

 _Londres, 13 de setembro de 1992_

 _Prezado, Diretor Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore,_

 _Venho por meio deste instrumento comunicar-lhe que uma Associação de Pais dos Alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts foi fundada em 28 de agosto de 1992. De acordo com o Artigo 17 da lei de Educação de 1798, "os pais, em interesses de seus filhos enquanto alunos de Hogwarts, podem formar uma associação ou grupo de apoio"._

 _Nossa Associação de Pais visa a defesa e a promoção dos interesses dos nossos associados em tudo que concerne à educação e ensino dos seus filhos e educandos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts._

 _Dessa maneira, certo de sua compreensão solicito uma reunião, urgentemente, para apresentação de objetivos e projetos, assim como, nos colocamos a sua disposição para eventuais dúvidas e questionamentos._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Serafina Boot, Diretora Executiva_

 _Cecilia MacMillan, Vice-Diretora Executiva_

 _E, membros do Conselho Diretor da Associação de Pais dos Alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts_

Dumbledore leu a carta duas vezes, completamente, abismado, depois a entregou a Minerva McGonagall que empalideceu ao ler as palavras claras e objetivas.

— O que é isso, Albus? O que está acontecendo? — Sussurrou ela chocada, uma Associação de Pais, imagine isso, nunca em todos os seus anos como professora em Hogwarts algo assim acontecera.

— Eu não sei, Minerva, por incrível que pareça, não tenho ideia do está acontecendo ou o que está por vir. — Disse ele juntando as mãos, solenemente e, nunca, Albus Dumbledore, foi tão sincero.


	50. Destruindo Planos

Capítulo 49

A segunda-feira pareceu se arrastar e os professores tiveram dificuldades em manter a atenção e silêncio dos alunos. A excitação pelo importante evento parecia ter tomado Hogwarts e a agitação, conversas e risos eram ouvidos por todos os lugares. Para Harry, todo esse movimento e alegria era motivo para classificar o CEF como algo positivo, mas ele e seus amigos tinham certeza que mais coisas boas viriam desta mudança em Hogwarts.

Depois da última aula, os alunos ainda com seus uniformes e mochilas foram direcionados para o pátio interno de pedra que tinha uma bonita fonte que jorrava suavemente, um som calmante que se perdeu diante do zumbido das conversas dos grupos que se formaram enquanto esperavam para conhecer o Centro de Educação Física. Ninguém pareceu perceber que, ao se amontoarem em frente a uma bonita porta dupla de carvalho marrom, os alunos formaram grupos de casas e idades diferentes, com exceção dos Slytherins que ficaram na parte de traz pouco interessados, ao menos a maioria deles, em se misturar ou em conhecer esse novo Centro de coisas trouxas. Mas, como a presença de todos era obrigatória, eles acompanhavam indiferentes aos sussurros animados do resto dos alunos que se posicionaram formando um círculo ao redor da porta onde a Prof. McGonagall esperava, estoicamente, os convidados que chegariam em instantes com o diretor Dumbledore.

Harry e Terry acabaram longe de Hermione e Neville, pois tinham as últimas aulas diferentes, assim, aos seus lados estavam alguns Hufflepuffs e Ravenclaw. Neste momento, Dumbledore entrou no pátio e os alunos se espremeram, abrindo um corredor para ele e seus convidados. Haviam 3 estranhos que Harry nunca viu, puros-sangues pela postura e vestimenta, uma mulher alta e loira, de rosto severo, um homem baixo, de cabelos brancos e muito magro, parecia mal-humorado. O último deles era muito alto, cabelos fartos e cinzentos, expressão serena e curiosa, atrás dele vinha Lucius Malfoy com sua careta de azedume permanente em seu rosto. Ao passar em meios aos alunos parecia se esforçar para não ser tocado por nenhum deles e de quando em quando, lançava um olhar mortal para traz de si.

O motivo de seu olhar foi descoberto logo depois quando, um Sirius Black elegante e sorridente, caminhou pelo corredor de alunos. Seus cabelos cacheados e volumosos mais compridos até o pescoço estavam perfeitos e brilhantes, seus olhos prateados tinham o toque de diversão e malícia, seu sorriso a animação e charme nas medidas certas para fazerem muitas meninas suspirarem meio apaixonadas. Ao seu lado, uma sorridente e emocionada Madame Pomfrey, caminhava, ligeiramente, tentando acompanhar seus passos, mas ninguém pareceu notá-la, já que era tão pequena. Seguindo-os, mais algumas pessoas estranhas passaram, mas os alunos prestaram pouca atenção, focando seus olhares em Dumbledore. Quando todos pararam diante da porta dupla, Harry notou um fotógrafo e uma mulher loira, pequena e pálida, fazendo anotações, imaginou ser uma jornalista.

— Boa tarde. — Disse o diretor sorrindo. — Sei que estão ansiosos por esse momento, assim como eu, mas, antes gostaria apenas de lhes apresentar algumas pessoas, além de Madame Pomfrey, que tornaram esse momento possível. Esses são 4 dos 12 membros do Conselho de Governadores que autorizaram a construção do Centro, além de liberarem verba para a contratação dos dois professores. Srs. MacTavish, Belby e Malfoy, além da Sra. Smith, por favor, uma salva de palmas.

As palmas aconteceram mais por educação do que por interesse e Harry viu o garoto Smith se esticar mais alto e estufar o peito enquanto batia as mãos fortemente. Imaginou que a senhora de expressão severa e entediada fosse de sua família, os dois eram narigudos o suficiente para serem mãe e filho, decidiu Harry.

"A M&T Arquitetura e Construção fez um projeto incrível que atenderá a todos de maneira completa e segura, assim, espero que gostem e aproveitem cada momento desta incrível oportunidade. Uma salva de palmas aos Srs. MacLaren e Trent. " — Dumbledore apontou para os dois associados que estavam mais do seu lado direito e Harry sorriu ao vê-los tão animados e orgulhosos. — "Além disso, tenho o prazer de lhes apresentar os novos integrantes do nosso corpo docente, Charlotte e Joseph Price. " — Disse ele com um sorriso gentil a um casal por volta dos 30 ou 35 anos que se adiantaram. — "Por favor, uma salva de palmas. "

Depois das palmas, eles apertaram as mãos do diretor, Madame Pomfrey e Sirius.

— Olá, meu nome é Joseph, mas podem me chamar de Joe ou professor Joe. — Disse ele sorridente, era alto, musculoso e seus cabelos compridos e loiros, preso em rabo de cavalo bagunçado, pareceu não agradar aos conselheiros, mas as meninas se abanaram, pois, o dia pareceu mais quente.

— Boa tarde, sou Charlotte, mas prefiro Charlie, assim, professora Charlie está bem. — Disse ela, igualmente loira, alta e magra, seu rosto bonito e olhos verdes pareceram sinceros e animados. Os meninos mais velhos arregalaram os olhos e babaram de entusiasmo. — Joe e eu somos casados, temos duas academias no mundo trouxa, a Pegasus, uma fica em Londres e temos a filial em Brighton. Sou formada em Educação Física, tenho duas pós-Graduação em Artes Marciais e Educação Esportiva.

— Eu também sou formado em Educação Física, tenho uma pós-graduação em Dança e estou fazendo meu Mestrado em Anatomia e Fisiologia do Corpo. Estamos muito entusiasmados com trabalhar em Hogwarts, nós estudamos aqui e nos formamos a mais de 15 anos, assim, é um grande prazer retornar como professores. — Prof. Joe disse sorridente, Prof.ª Charlie acenou concordando e Dumbledore continuou:

— Bem-vindos, meus queridos. Quando Madame Pomfrey apresentou esse brilhante projeto, encontrou as limitações financeiras como o seu maior obstáculo, mas isso não a deteve. Sua busca por apoio encontrou na figura de Sirius Black um importante aliado, que doou o dinheiro necessário para a construção do Centro de Educação Física de Hogwarts, assim, ao Sr. Black, uma salva de palmas.

Desta vez o barulho e palmas foram mais sinceras e entusiasmadas, quando Sirius se adiantou, sorridente e ergueu o braço direito acenando, ouviu-se alguns suspiros e gritinhos das meninas quando seus músculos ficaram em evidência. Harry e Terry riram, divertidamente, mas a expressão do Malfoy sênior parecia que poderia matar alguém.

— Olá! Como estão? Estou muito feliz de estar aqui, mas quero que essas palmas sejam todas para a Madame Pomfrey, foi ela e somente ela quem idealizou, buscou e lutou, ferozmente, por esse Centro. — Sirius disse isso enquanto a trazia mais à frente dos membros do Conselho. — Madame Pomfrey encontrou resistência e ignorância, preconceitos tolos, mas não se deixou abater, minha colaboração foi apenas com o dinheiro. — Sirius sorriu com entusiasmo e certa malícia agora. — Quando estive em Hogwarts me diverti muito, acreditem, as histórias que eu poderia lhes contar de toda a diversão e brincadeiras que meus amigos e eu tivemos, ficaríamos aqui por uns dois dias. — Isso levou a muitos risos e alguns disseram, "Conta" o que levou a mais risos. — Se tivéssemos algo como isso teria sido incrível, sei que adolescentes são meio preguiçosos, mas sei também como gostam de impressionar as garotas, assim, um pequeno segredo de alguém com mais experiência. Entrar em forma e fazer um esporte os ajudarão a impressioná-las. — Disse ele com uma piscadela e houve mais risos, desta vez um pouco envergonhados. — Me pediram para nomear o Centro e pensei muito e muito, decidi que o nome deveria ser jovem e divertido para combinar com vocês, alunos de Hogwarts, além de homenagear dois grandes amigos. Assim, lhes apresento o Centro de Educação Física "A Caverna dos Marotos"!

Às suas palavras o pano vermelho sobre a porta dupla de carvalho voou para suas mãos e uma placa dourada com letras grandes e negras se revelou. Estava escrito, _Centro de Educação Física "A Caverna dos Marotos", cedido por seu patrono, Sirius Black e idealizado por Papoula Pomfrey aos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts no ano de 1992_.

Imediatamente mais palmas e ovações foram ouvidas, então, as portas se abriram magicamente e os adultos avançaram seguidos de perto pelas crianças entusiasmadas.

Harry tinha uma ideia do que esperar, mas, mesmo ele, ficou impressionado, olhando em volta viu que seus colegas estavam de queixos caídos e emudecidos de espanto. O lugar era enorme, a porta encontrava uma escada de dez degraus e, enquanto desciam, Harry percebeu que deveria ter o tamanho do Grande Salão ou da cozinha, mas ao em vez de mesas e elfos, o CEF ou Caverna tinha uma decoração de teto alto, paredes com cores acinzentadas e grafites pretos que lembrava uma caverna urbana, pensou Harry, impressionado. Os escritos em grafites tinham palavras como _"Esporte", "Vida Saudável" "Motivação", "Persistência"_ , além do nome " _Caverna dos Marotos", "Hogwarts_ " ou os nomes de cada casa espalhados.

Do lado esquerdo, com o chão azul e emborrachado, tudo parecia novo e brilhante, havia uma academia com esteiras mágicas, aparelhos de ginásticas e abdominais, esteps, mini camas elásticas, estação de musculação. Um pouco mais a frente havia dojos e tatames de duelos de magia, espada e lutas marciais, a parede decorada tinha diversos tipos de bastões, espadas e adagas, os meninos começaram a apontar com entusiasmo. Não muito longe uma parede mostrava uma grande e bonita foto bruxa de mulheres e homens trouxas dançando e, a sua frente, uma área quadrada e acolchoada da cor vermelha parecia ser a área de dança.

Do lado direito haviam duas divisões também, uma área tinha uma quadra esportiva que Harry imaginou, pelos aros de basquete, seria para ensinar este esporte. Mais para o fundo, uma piscina de 25x20 azul clara chamou a atenção de todos que encaravam embasbacados. Ao fundo portas azuis levavam para o que deveria ser o vestiário feminino e masculino. E, circulando toda a área havia uma pista de atletismo oval avermelhada com linhas brancas, Harry sentiu seu entusiasmo aumentar, nada mais de correr na neve ou no corredor do Covil.

— Pessoal! — A voz foi da Prof.ª Charlie. — Por favor, olhem em volta e não deixem de nos perguntarem se tiverem duvidas, mas não mexam ou tentem nada. Temos muito o que explicar e questões de segurança importantes a ensina-los, faremos isso para cada ano em suas respectivas aulas que começarão a partir de amanhã.

— Para aqueles que se interessam por esportes coletivos, mas não fazem parte do time de quadribol, esta quadra poderá ser adaptada facilmente para diversos esportes, Basquete, Vôlei, Handebol, Futsal. — Disse o Prof. Joe e Harry quase riu da confusão nas expressões dos puros-sangues. — Não se preocupem que ensinaremos as regras desses jogos para todos, eles são esportes trouxas muito populares e divertidos.

— Nossa, isso será incrível! — Disse Terry olhando em volta e, localizando Hermione e Neville, foi naquela direção, mas Harry optou por ir cumprimentar seu padrinho.

— Olá! — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Harry! — Sirius o abraçou com força e ele retribuiu. — Estava me perguntando como iria encontrá-lo no meio de tantas crianças.

— Ei! Não sou tão pequeno assim! —Protestou Harry e, olhando para Madame Pomfrey, continuou. — Olá, Madame e parabéns por seu incrível projeto.

— Ora, Harry, você sabe muito bem que nada disso existiria sem você, além disso, nos meus planos iniciais tudo o que existia era uma piscina. — Apesar das palavras, Madame Pomfrey sorriu e corou levemente. — O resto foi idealizado por Sirius e com sua colaboração, pelo que sei.

— Bem, não importa quem pensou o que, e sim que isso ficou incrível. — Disse Harry e olhou para o padrinho. — Obrigado, Sirius.

— De nada, Harry, valeu cada centavo só para ver a cara do Malfoy, olha lá. — Disse ele apontando para os conselheiros.

Srs. MacTavish e Belby olhavam em volta curiosos, o primeiro era mais agradável, mas mesmo o Sr. Belby, o cara baixinho, parecia interessado. Em compensação, Malfoy e a Sra. Smith, cujo filho estava esticado como um poste ao seu lado se exibindo, tinham expressões severas e enojadas.

— Estou louco para ver o Draco sendo ensinado a dançar. — Disse ele tentando conter o riso, mas Sirius não se conteve e gargalhou, Harry o acompanhou em seguida.

Seus amigos se aproximaram para abraçar o Sirius e Harry o apresentou a outros colegas e amigos Ravenclaws. Os gêmeos pareciam cochichar e depois decidiram se aproximar também, Harry os apresentou e os três se puseram a conversar em um sussurro entusiasmado. Decidindo lhes dar privacidade, ele se encaminhou para a área da piscina, era enorme e nadar seria muito divertido. Assim que tivesse seus horários reconfigurados se organizaria com seus amigos para visitarem a Caverna todos os dias, o treinamento o ajudaria com o quadribol e com os treinos com Meistr Filius, além de que, nadar o ajudaria a crescer e toda essa história começou por causa disso, afinal.

Olhando em volta, viu que Neville fazia perguntas ao Terry, Hermione estava conversando com a Prof.ª Charlie, então viu Ginny e Luna ao lado da piscina e se aproximou. Elas não o viram e Harry as ouviu conversando com animação, a garota ruiva não parecia tímida como quando ele estava por perto e seu sorriso iluminava seu rosto.

— Pense nisso, Luna! Vamos nadar como no rio lá em casa e tem dança, quero aprender a dançar músicas trouxas, dever ser legal. — Ela riu entusiasmada. — O que você quer fazer?

— Podemos escolher? Pensei que, como é uma aula, é obrigatório fazer tudo. — Disse Luna com seu sorriso alegre, olhos azuis brilhantes e sonhadores.

— Oh! Você está certa, mas o que você quer aprender ou fazer mais que tudo? — Voltou Ginny sem piscar um olho. —Acho que será legal aprender a usar aquelas máquinas trouxas, papai morreria se as visse e preciso explicar tudo para ele no Natal.

— Hum... acho que nadar, sinto falta de nadar como quando éramos crianças. Foi minha mãe quem ensinou. — Seu rosto ficou triste e Harry franziu o cenho confuso.

— Sua mãe também me ensinou, mamãe nunca tinha tempo, é uma das minhas melhores lembranças dela. Tia Pandora tinha o sorriso tão bonito, como o seu Luna. — Disse Ginny suavemente e apertou a mão da amiga com carinho, Harry entendeu que a mãe de Luna falecera.

— Obrigada por dizer isso, Ginny...

Neste momento, Harry viu, pelo canto dos olhos, Wilkes se mover lentamente por traz das duas, seus olhos focados na Luna, que se inclinou para tocar a água e falava alguma coisa sobre animais que gostam de água doce. Ele percebeu sua ideia e sem hesitar deu três passos rápidos e se colocou entre os dois, o encarando com um olhar frio.

— Planejando alguma coisa, Wilkes? Quão infantil de você. — Disse Harry mostrando seu desapontamento ironicamente.

O garoto o encarou com frieza, mas seu rosto corou, talvez de raiva ou constrangimento.

— Não se meta no que não é da sua conta, Potter. — Disse ele e, olhando em volta, pareceu perceber que estava em um local muito público e se afastou.

— Bem, pelo menos ele é mais inteligente que o Draco. — Sussurrou Harry, sabendo que o loiro Slytherin estaria grasnando feito um pato nesta situação.

Virando-se, Harry se aproximou das meninas que não tinham percebido o que acontecera.

— Olá, meninas. — Disse ele com um sorriso.

Ginny pulou ao ouvir sua voz, se virou dando um passo para traz e se desequilibrando na direção da piscina, ela estendeu a mão para Luna e Harry, sempre rápido, saltou primeiro e a segurou com firmeza.

— Ahhhh... — Seu grito não foi alto, mas quem estava perto ouviu e riu do seu quase mergulho.

— Desculpe. — Harry disse aflito ao ver seu rosto corar de vergonha. — Não quis assustá-la.

— Tudo bem, quer dizer, obrigada por me segurar... — Disse ela timidamente e olhando para o chão.

— Bem, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... — Disse ele constrangido, impedira Wilkes com seu plano e quase fizera pior, porque sempre agia feito um idiota quando se aproximava dela? Pigarreando, decidiu mudar de assunto. — Então, empolgadas com a Caverna?

— Muito. Será divertido aprender tantas coisas novas e estar sempre em movimento, às vezes, a vida pode ser bem tediosa, sabe. — Disse Luna sabiamente e Harry sorriu concordando.

— Eu também não gosto de não ter nada para fazer e queimar as energias, ficar em forma e saudável, isso sem falar na diversão. — Harry disse empolgado. — E você, Ginny?

— Sim... — Ela ainda estava corada, mas pareceu tomar coragem para encará-lo e sorriu timidamente. — Eu adoro nadar e todas aquelas coisas trouxas, devem ser bem legais. Além disso, é mais uma aula com a Luna, nós só temos duas e tirando os deveres na biblioteca, não conseguimos passar tanto tempo juntas como gostaríamos.

— Ora, porque não ficam juntas nas torres? — Disse Harry as olhando confuso.

— Mas... não podemos ir para as salas comunais das outras casas. — Disse Ginny também confusa.

— Quem disse? Não existe nenhuma regra que proíba isso e desde que os visitantes se comportem, não há problema algum. Hermione e Neville vivem conosco na torre Ravenclaw e, de vez em quando, também visitamos a Gryffindor. — Harry apontou para os gêmeos. — Quando preciso falar com seus irmãos, vou até o quarto deles e os visito, além disso, as salas de convivência existem para estarmos com nossos amigos, não importa de qual casa.

Isso pareceu surpreender as duas meninas que se olharam e sorriram animadamente.

— Luna!

— Ginny!

As duas exclamaram e parecia ser uma brincadeira entre as duas, porque começaram a rir imediatamente, Harry as acompanhou contagiado por seus risos, mesmo sem entender a graça.

— Poderemos nos visitar, Luna, como quando éramos crianças, e poderei conhecer a torre da Ravenclaw, pelo que me disse parece ser muito bonita. — Ginny disse sorridente.

— Isso será bom, Ginny, você será uma companhia mais agradável do que as outras meninas e pode me ajudar a procurar meus sapatos. — Disse Luna erguendo a veste e mostrando os pés descalços.

Harry franziu o cenho confuso e surpreso ao ver isso.

— Eu lhe ajudarei, Luna e, se descobrir que aquelas meninas más pegaram seus sapatos, vou enfeitiçá-las, Bill me ensinou uma azaração que fará seus cabelos cheirarem feito bosta de hipogrifos. — Disse Ginny bravamente.

— Alguém está roubando seus sapatos? — Harry perguntou confuso.

Mas, antes que ela pudesse responder, um movimento busco foi feito a alguns metros e Colin, com sua câmera, foi empurrado, violentamente, para a piscina. Seu grito chamou a atenção e provocou mais risos, Harry se aproximou para ajudá-lo, Prof. Joe também estava ali em segundos e parecia pronto para pular na piscina, mas Colin submergiu e nadou para a borda sem dificuldades. Parecia muito chateado quando o professor o puxou para fora, além de molhando e pálido, talvez, pelo susto.

— Oh, acho que perdi minha câmera e as fotos. — Sussurrou arrasado.

— Não se preocupe, é só um pouco de água, tenho certeza que poderemos concertar e, as fotos, você pode tirar mais depois. — Disse o Prof. Joe paciente. — Vem comigo, vamos te secar e te arrumar.

Os dois se afastaram na direção do vestiário, um dos amigos de Colin o acompanhou.

— Escutem! Piscinas são perigosas e nem todos aqui sabem nadar, regras e feitiços existirão para que não aconteçam acidentes, além de que, sempre, Joe ou eu estaremos aqui quando a Caverna estiver aberta. — Gritou a Prof.ª Charlie objetivamente. — Além disso, se eu pegar algum aluno empurrando um colega na piscina, essa pessoa estará em detenção até o Natal, comigo ou o Prof. Joe, e lhes garanto que não estarão escrevendo linhas.

Houve muitos acenos e sussurros preocupados pelo aviso. Harry olhou em volta e encontrou o que procurava facilmente, Wilkes estava rindo e conversando com Quirke que ria e gesticulava imitando alguém que está fotografando. Pegando seu olhar, Wilkes sorriu debochado e lhe lançou um olhar triunfante, Harry o encarou com frieza, enojado por seu comportamento.

— Tudo bem, Harry? — Sirius se aproximou parecendo preocupado.

— Sim, apenas... deixa para lá, não importa. — Harry olhou para o padrinho que parecia melhor do que o vira a uma semana. — Você parece bem, pensei que estaria exausto depois de tanto treinamento pesado.

— Agora estou bem, mas a noite fico sem energia e tenho que dormir muito cedo, mas estou me acostumando e meu corpo está se ajustando, graças aos seus treinamentos. — Sirius apertou seu ombro com carinho. — Obrigado por isso, eu não teria conseguido acompanhar o treinamento auror por um dia se não fosse por você.

Harry corou constrangido pelo elogio e sorriu.

— Você deveria dizer isso para o Neville, Terry e Hermione, eles ficam reclamando durante todo o treinamento, são uns resmungões. — Disse Harry esfregando o sapato no chão.

— O problema é seu sorriso, Harry, se você parar de sorrir, tudo ficará bem. — Sirius disse divertido. — Você está melhor agora? Depois dessa semana difícil?

— Sim, sim, estou melhor, sinceramente, estou pensando cada vez mais que o anúncio será uma boa ideia e, bem, as aulas de Defesa são uma piada, mas a minha primeira aula de Duelo foi incrível. Tudo está se ajustando e consigo ignorar, quase sempre, os idiotas. — Harry o encarou suavemente. — Obrigado, pelo que você disse na carta e por me contar o que aconteceu a tantos anos.

Sirius pareceu ficar envergonhado e suspirou gesticulando para os dois caminharem.

— Não me orgulho do que eu fiz, Harry e me sinto triste por ter traído a confiança de um amigo, além disso, sei que isso pesou na decisão de Dumbledore e Remus em acreditarem em minha culpa a 11 anos. — Sirius encarou o afilhado. — Sei que deve ter ouvido do Ranhoso que seu pai era isso ou aquilo, ele não era perfeito e demorou para madurecer, mas essa questão em particular foi minha culpa e, apenas minha. Snape detestava James...

— Isso eu já percebi, entendo a rivalidade e o fato de Snape ter se tornado um comensal da morte, mas no fim ele mudou de lado, Sirius. — Harry o interrompeu curioso sobre algo. — A investigação da ICW comprovou isso e Dumbledore meio que confirmou outro dia que Snape se tornou um espião, assim, porque ele ainda odeia meu pai? Porque parece me odiar? Isso não faz sentido algum. — Ele disse isso inconformado e olhou na direção onde estavam os professores, Snape estava entre eles, com suas vestes negras e expressão rançosa, destoando completamente do ambiente.

Sirius fez uma careta ao ver seu antigo inimigo e suspirou.

— Acredito que apenas ele poderia responder por suas razões, verdadeiramente, mas só posso supor que sua mãe é um dos motivos ou o mais forte deles. — Disse ele suavemente.

— O que? — Harry nunca esperou tal resposta, chocado parou de andar e encarou o padrinho com seus olhos verdes incisivos. — O que minha mãe tem a ver com isso?

— Eles eram amigos antes de Hogwarts, estavam sentados juntos no trem em nossa primeira viajem e pareciam próximos. — Disse Sirius, dando de ombros. — Nunca prestei atenção em nenhum dos dois ou suas amizades, mas a partir do nosso 4º ano, James notou tudo sobre a Lily e percebeu a proximidade deles. E pior, percebeu que Snape gostava da sua mãe um pouco mais do que como amigos...

— Como namorado? Eles namoraram? — Harry sussurrou meio enojado, porque ninguém lhe parecia menos adequado para sua mãe, que era tão vibrante e luminosa, do que Snape, tão sombrio e pegajoso.

— Não, acredito que sua mãe não o enxergava assim. É preciso tentar entender como estávamos naqueles tempos sombrios, Slytherins e Gryffindors não são amigos facilmente e, em meio à guerra, era mais difícil. — Harry acenou lembrando-se de Flitwick falando algo sobre isso na reunião depois de sua discussão com Snape no ano anterior. — Seu pai ficou muito chateado porque percebeu como Snape era falso com sua mãe, ele a tratava bem e era gentil na sua frente, mas, as suas costas, tinha amizade com tipos como Travers, Múlciber, atormentava os nascidos trouxas e, se tivesse a oportunidade, nos enfeitiçava.

— Papai deve ter se zangado muito. — Pensou Harry, se sentindo, ele mesmo, zangado com o pensamento de alguém enganando sua mãe.

— Sim e ciumento, protetor. Depois que ele se apaixonou por Lily, tudo em que ele pensava era em como fazê-la feliz, o que fazer para que ela o notasse ou como conquistar seu coração. Claro que ele fez tudo errado. — Sirius riu e Harry o acompanhou. — Olhando para traz e analisando o que aconteceu, acredito que James e Snape começaram a atacar um ao outro ainda mais por causa de Lily, como uma competição que ela nem sabia que estava em disputa. Nós protegíamos os nascidos trouxas dos Slytherins, mas Snape nem precisava estar fazendo nada para James ou eu, o enfeitiçar.

— Isso é bullying, Sirius. — Disse Harry chateado.

— Sim, era e ele revidava, a diferença é que éramos 4 e ele 1 em muitos momentos, então, sim, nosso comportamento era mesquinho e horrível. — Sirius disse quase arrependido ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes. — Não estou me justificando, Harry, mas éramos jovens, tolos e imaturos, tomamos as decisões erradas, no caso de James, a vontade de cuidar e conquistar sua mãe o fazia ainda mais ansioso. No fim, Lily enxergou por si mesma, e com um empurrãozinho do James, quem era Snape e encerrou sua amizade com ele. Seu pai achou que vencera a disputa, mas, esqueceu do fato de que a pessoa mais importante nesta história, não gostava muito dele. Depois das minhas ações horríveis naquela noite, James mudou e seus avós lhe deram bons conselhos.

— Você me falou sobre isso. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Pois é, isso ajudou, ele amadureceu e era um cara incrível, sua mãe enxergou isso e se apaixonou por ele. Mas as coisas com Snape apenas pioraram depois disso tudo, o ódio por seu pai aumentou e, acredito que na mente dele, James lhe tirou a garota que ele gostava, além de tentar matá-lo. Ranhoso manteve a promessa de nunca contar a ninguém sobre Remus, mas a cada passo do caminho tentava amaldiçoar seu pai, que revidava ou se defendia. E, bem, foi isso, imagino que seu pai se casar e ter um filho com Lily, depois de Hogwarts, não o deixou menos popular com Snape. — Disse Sirius dando de ombros.

— É possível supormos que ele ajudou e se tornou espião por que queria proteger minha mãe? Mas, então, porque se tornar um comensal em primeiro lugar? — Harry percebeu que toda essa história só lhe trouxera mais perguntas. — E, meus pais lutaram com Voldemort e outros comensais da morte muitas vezes, arriscaram suas vidas, mas Snape só passou a espionar para Dumbledore quando eles tiveram que se esconder, depois da profecia. Porque não antes? E, porque não avisar sobre os outros ataques contra membros da Ordem? Porque apenas avisar sobre ataques contra meus pais?

— São boas perguntas e acredito que os únicos com as respostas são o ranhoso e o bunda magra. — Disse Sirius e Harry não pode deixar de rir divertido, apesar de sua mente estar fervilhando.

Depois, Harry conseguiu conversar com os professores sobre os treinamentos que precisava fazer para crescer. Com Mac e Ian sobre as reformas das lojas e do hotel que estavam avançando, diligentemente. Além de fugir de uma mulher que se apresentou como jornalista, Srta. Skeeter, e parecia querer uma entrevista com o menino-que-viveu. Harry a encarou friamente e depois lhe deu as costas sem se dignar a responder. Em tudo, a inauguração da Caverna dos Marotos foi um tremendo sucesso.

Naquela noite, depois do jantar, Harry teve mais uma aula com Meistr Filius, desta vez não houve um duelo.

— Eu quero ter uma noção do seu repertório, além disso, precisamos começar a trabalhar os seus feitiços silenciosos. A maneira mais fácil é introduzirmos naturalmente, assim, seu cérebro se ajustará e você nem perceberá. — Filius disse suavemente e conjurou um manequim animado. — Lembre-se de manter isso em segredo, nada de sair usando sua varinha silenciosamente. Ah, e quero testar sua pontaria.

Isso significava que o manequim nunca estava no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. E, ele não se movia de lá para cá e sim por toda a sala, felizmente, ele não revidava, assim, Harry só tinha que se concentrar em acertá-lo. Não era tão simples, porque ele era rápido, além disso, depois de dizer a maldição em voz alto, Harry tinha que a repetir, silenciosamente. Nas primeiras vezes, ele tentou pensar muito para fazer o feitiço sem dizê-lo, quando conseguia ou não, o manequim estava do outro lado da sala.

— Não pense, apenas enfeitice e, se não sair nada, vá para o próximo e o próximo, não pare, acerte aquele manequim, Prentis. — A voz de Meistr era forte e autoritária.

Harry se endireitou e fez exatamente isso.

— Estupefaça!

Repete em silêncio.

— Petrificus Totalus!

Repete em silêncio.

— Myrmikos!

Repete em silêncio.

— Glufot!

Repete em silêncio.

E, assim foi por quase duas horas, Harry disse todas as azarações do seu repertório e tentou repeti-las em silêncio. Quando acabou e perguntou se deveria repetir a lista, Meistr Filius acenou que não e depois verificou algumas anotações. Exausto, Harry desejou que houvesse água por aqui, estava sedento.

— Muito bem, seu repertório é bem interessante apesar dos professores de Defesa...

— Ridículos? — Sugeriu Harry quando ele hesitou.

— Sim, boa discrição. Você está estudando os Vol. 2 de Mason?

— Estou estudando o Vol. 3, mas ainda não dominei todas as maldições, Meistr Filius. — Disse Harry educadamente.

— Tente dominá-los, quero dobrar seu repertório até o Natal e, antes das férias, o colocarei contra as estátuas e não quero que repita um único feitiço. — Disse ele e Harry acenou decidido a pedir o Vol. 4 e 5 de Mason para a Sra. Clark. — Você errou 45% dos feitiços no alvo, isso é uma péssima pontaria, Prentis, significa que errou quase a metade dos feitiços. Além disso, conseguiu apenas 20% dos feitiços silenciosos, o que, na verdade, é um bom resultado para uma primeira tentativa e sendo tão jovem. Mas espero que até o fim do mandato, antes das férias de verão, você tenha dominado essa habilidade, porque seu último teste será lutando comigo e as estátuas, espero não ouvir um único feitiço saindo de sua boca.

Harry engoliu em seco só de pensar nisso e prometeu a si mesmo que se esforçaria para colocar um bom desafio a seu Meistr.

— Ok, Meistr.

— Você descobriu a resposta à sua pergunta de sábado?

— Não, Meistr. — Harry disse envergonhado.

— Reflita, Prentis, use sua mente e visualize a luta, encontre a resposta. Nos vemos na sexta-feira, Prentis.

O resto da semana passou rapidamente, com sua manhã tomado pela detenção de ajudar o Hagrid com os animais, Harry e os amigos começaram a ir treinar na parte da tarde. Prof.ª Charlie estava presente e depois de um exame físico, testes e uma conversa sobre segurança, lhes deu um circuito com alongamento, corrida, exercícios de musculação sem peso e natação. Neville era o único que não sabia nadar, mas, depois de um tempo na piscina sendo ensinado pela treinadora e uma dica de Harry para se conectar com a água, seu amigo parecia um peixe e sorria de orelha a orelha. A aula da sua turma seria apenas na sexta-feira à tarde, mas durante a semana, os outros anos foram apresentados aos esportes e exercícios, além da piscina e não havia outro assunto entre os alunos. Alguns adoraram, outros pareciam pensar que era muito trabalho por nada e outros, a maioria puristas, falaram mal das aulas e professores, eles eram minoria e foram facilmente ignorados.

Quando a sexta-feira chegou, os alunos do seu ano estavam muito ansiosos e quando entraram na Caverna, os dois professores já estavam presentes. Eles foram orientados a se trocarem no vestiário onde roupas de treinos estavam disponíveis, as cores eram iguais, cinzas, com detalhes na cor da casa, Harry viu o emblema azul e bronze da Ravenclaw e sorriu. Quando voltaram, ficaram na área de ginástica em frente aos professores.

— A primeira aula de cada ano estão sendo administradas por nós dois porque hoje temos exames físicos e testes para fazer. Aqueles que já estão usando a Caverna para treino pessoal, ou seja, já passaram por essa etapa, podem se colocar em posição para preparação. — Disse Prof. Joe.

Os 4 amigos se afastaram do resto dos colegas e ganharam muitos olhares curiosos, que aumentaram quando eles começaram a preparar, ou seja, alongar. Prof. Joe cuidou da parte burocrática e a Prof.ª Charlie se colocou a ajudar os alunos que terminavam e precisavam aprender a preparação. Em meia hora, todos estavam alongando e, então, os problemas começaram.

Malfoy e seus amigos pareciam querer cruzar os braços e não fazer nada, mas Joe disse que estariam todos em detenção até o Natal se não participassem das aulas e a detenção seria limpar todos os equipamentos da academia e dojos, sem magia. Isso os fez se mexerem, mas logo ficou claro que eles não alongariam como precisavam para não sofrer depois, Harry teria gritado com eles e comandado que esticassem de verdade, mas não foi o que os professores decidiram fazer.

— Ok. Só um aviso para aqueles que não estão levando a sério os alongamentos e preparação, amanhã estarão tão doloridos que mal sairão da cama sem gemer. — Disse Charlie divertida.

— Estamos ensinando a maneira correta, mas tenho certeza que semana que vem já terão aprendido a lição. — Disse Joe sorridente.

— Eu deveria ter usado essa estratégia com vocês. — Disse Harry aos amigos.

— E, eu não queria estar na pele deles. — Disse Terry apontando para Draco, Crabbe e Goyle que se alongavam fracamente.

— Ou deles. — Apontou Hermione para Ron, Dean e Seamus que também se esticavam sem vontade.

— Preparamos um circuito, vamos nos dividir, os alunos de A até o M, por nomes, por favor, de um lado comigo. — Disse Charlie.

— E d desse lado comigo. — Disse Joe.

Harry e Hermione ficaram com ela, Neville e Terry com ele.

— Nós começaremos com uma corrida, ritmo leve, 10 voltas em volta da pista oval. — Explicou Charlie e Joe levou seu grupo para os aparelhos. — Vocês dois, mantenham o ritmo que estão acostumados e podem dar mais voltas, será um bom substituto para o treino de mais tarde, assim não precisam voltar. — Disse ela apontando para Harry e Hermione que acenaram.

— Espera, porque o treino deles é diferente? — Protestou Draco irritado.

— Porque eles já estão treinando a mais de um ano, estão em forma e fazem um circuito mais puxado que vocês não podem acompanhar...

— Eu posso acompanhar! — Protestou ele indignado. — Ela é só uma menina, posso ir muito mais rápido que qualquer menina.

Isso provocou alguns resmungos e olhares irritados das meninas, inclusive Slytherins, mas Hermione apenas sorriu debochada.

— Você pode até tentar, Malfoy, vou adorar te ver se humilhando.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, algo grosseiro por sua expressão, a professora o interrompeu e os mandou começar.

— Sugiro que faça o que mandei, Draco, não aliviarei no fim quando não estiver se aguentando em pé. — Disse ela como um aviso.

Draco escolheu ignorá-la e quando eles começaram a correr tentou acompanhar o ritmo dos dois, no começo, nas duas primeiras voltas seu sorriso arrogante se manteve, mas, duas voltas a mais e ele estava metro atrás se esforçando para alcançá-los.

— Draco! Corra no seu ritmo, pare de tentar alcançar os dois! — Gritou Charlie, mas Draco nem pareceu ouvi-la.

Quando chegaram a volta 6, Hermione e Harry colocaram uma volta no loiro azedo que os encarou com um olhar rabugento enquanto resfolegava feito um cão velho, suado e trôpego.

— Parece que o que você disse antes é o oposto da verdade, Malfoy. — Disse Hermione com um sorriso sarcástico. — Todas as meninas é que são mais rápidas que você.

Isso provocou risos, pois era verdade, todas a meninas estavam vários metros à frente dele que fechava o grupo. Quando terminaram as 10 voltas, ele só parecia menos cansado que seus amigos, Crabbe e Goyle que, por serem gordos, pareciam que iam desmaiar. Os três ameaçaram desabar no chão, mas Charlie não os deixou e orientou a todos para a área de aparelhos, onde começaram com os steps, mini camas elásticas, abdominais, flexões, bicicletas e esteiras mágicas, bancos e cadeiras de abdominais e extensoras, pesos leves e muito mais. Cada aparelho foi ensinado e eles se revezaram passando de um para outro em um circuito leve, muitos tinham os rostos exaustos e suados, mas pareciam achar divertido. Eles pareciam surpresos ao ver o Harry e Hermione fazendo as flexões, abdominais e demais exercícios sem dificuldades.

— Você nem está ofegante. — Disse Dean parecendo incomodado.

— Sim, e como pode fazer tantas flexões com esses braços finos. — Disse Michael com inveja.

— Isso se chama treino e meu braço já foi muito mais magro, agora os músculos estão fortalecidos, não preciso ser musculoso para ser forte. — Disse ele levemente arrogante e os viu tentando lhe alcançar, sem sucesso, e isso o fez se sentir muito bem.

Draco parecia estar dividido em tocar em coisas trouxas ou se humilhar e ser o pior de novo, Charlie gritando em sua orelha o fez se decidir e obedecer, Harry se divertiu ainda mais.

— Adoro ela. — Disse ele para Hermione que bufou.

— É claro que gosta, ela é uma carrasca igual a você! — Respondeu ela.

Para a fase seguinte eles foram enviados a área de dança onde uma música eletrônica começou a tocar. Isso era novidade para o Harry, mas Hermione parecia saber o que aconteceria.

— Vamos fazer um pouco de ginástica aeróbica, no futuro queremos introduzir a dança, mas começaremos com coordenação e diversão. — Disse a professora e logo começou a se mover.

Havia um espelho em frente e todos começaram a imitar seus movimentos bem coordenados, mas era tudo uma bagunça, cada aluno em um tempo diferente ou fazendo movimentos em direções contrárias. Harry achou divertido e, sem constrangimento, riu de si mesmo e de sua descoordenação.

— Me sinto um pato! — Gritou ele e todos riram, depois disso alguns o imitaram e relaxaram, rindo de si mesmos e se divertindo.

Claro, houve Mandy, Daphne e Lidya que eram muito boas e ficaram a frente ansiosas por aprender, Harry tinha certeza que nunca viu o rosto de Daphne tão cheio de vida. E, Draco ficou atrás com seus amigos com expressões azedas, outros meninos pareciam muito envergonhados para tentar muito. Harry tentou, se esforçou e, no fim, teve a sensação que pegava o jeito.

No circuito seguinte, o outro grupo se uniu a eles para brincaram em uma disputa de cabo de guerra, era algo para descontrair enquanto se exercitavam. Foi um grupo contra o outro e seus treinadores gritando e incentivando, no fim, o grupo da Charlie ganhou, mas Joe alegou que seu grupo tinha um aluno a menos e isso provocou risos e discussões bem-humoradas.

— Bem, agora temos a piscina. Sei que todos devem estar ansiosos para nadarem e se divertirem, mas temos algumas regras bem simples. Deste lado quem sabe nadar muito bem, não mais ou menos, estou dizendo, muito bem. — Disse Joe com firmeza.

Os 3 amigos se afastaram na direção dele, Neville ficou porque ainda estava aprendendo e, apesar de estar indo muito bem, sabia que não seria deixado por conta própria depois de 3 aulas. Junto com eles veio todos os nascidos trouxas, com exceção de Megan, que parecia hesitante. Lisa também veio, já que cresceu no mundo trouxa, os puros sangues não se mexeram, com exceção de Ron, que sorriu, arrogantemente, para Draco que ficou vermelho de raiva por ser superado mais uma vez. Harry olhou surpreso para o Terry.

— As mansões puros-sangues não têm piscinas, não temos clubes no mundo mágico, apenas se você morar em uma fazenda e tiver um rio, mas não acredito que seja o caso de ninguém aqui, bem, menos Ron. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

— Oh, isso explica porque a Ginny sabe nadar. — Disse ele pensativo.

— Ginny? — Terry perguntou confuso.

— Sim, ouvi ela conversando com a Luna outro dia, elas aprenderam a nadar com a mãe da Luna e Ginny disse que estava ansiosa pela piscina porque adora nadar. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Preciso perguntar a ela como foi sua aula.

— E a Luna. — Disse Terry tentando esconder o sorriso.

— O que? Ah! Sim, e a Luna. — Disse Harry e, então, prestou atenção aos professores.

O grupo que sabia nadar foi liberado e seriam observados pelos professores, enquanto eles ensinavam o grupo maior a nadar, muitos pela primeira vez.

— Não se preocupem porque programamos a piscina magicamente para que o lado em que os ensinaremos fique menos funda. Assim, todos estarão seguros e vocês poderão nadar à vontade na área mais funda. — Disse Charlie para os dois grupos. — Agora, vão se trocar!

As meninas estavam de maiôs de corpo inteiro e os meninos de calções, mas ainda houve alguns momentos de constrangimentos. Meninas um pouco acima do peso como Morag e Hannah estavam coradas de vergonha, mas, quando as outras meninas a cercaram e agiram, normalmente, elas se soltaram. Charlie as levou para um lado da área rasa e Joe levou os meninos para o outro, Crabbe e Goyle foram motivo de risos dos Gryffindors por suas barrigas e braços gordos, mas eram tão tapados que nem perceberam ou entenderam as piadas, que o professor cortou, rapidamente, prometendo mais flexões para o próximo que zombasse de um colega.

Harry usou esse tempo para treinar e nadar de um lado para o outro da piscina. Neville logo se juntou a eles, então, fizeram um concurso de braçadas, o mais rápido a atravessar a piscina. Ron e Dean quiseram participar, ambos competitivos, mas ficaram para traz rapidamente, Harry venceu e Neville veio logo atrás, seguido por Terry e Hermione. Ron não pareceu gostar de perder para uma menina e ela aproveitou para zombar dele como fizera com Draco mais cedo. E, isso levou a muitos risos e provocações das meninas.

Aproveitando a água quente, que era incrível, Harry olhou em volta para seus colegas rindo, animados, aprendendo a nadar, interagindo sem classificação de casas e, sorriu, considerando o quão incrível era que, o seu desejo de não ser um nanico, provocara tudo isso.

Enquanto a semana das crianças prosseguia cheia de novidades e excitação, o diretor e sua vice-diretora trocavam cartas de um lado para o outro com a recém fundada Associação de Pais. Inicialmente sua intenção era descobrir seu objetivo e tranquiliza-los de que seus filhos estavam muito bem e aprendendo magias que os tornariam grandes bruxos. Essa bem-intencionada ideia, como eram todas as de Dumbledore, encontrou resistência firme e irredutível, assim ele mudou o tom das cartas concordando em encontrá-los, informalmente, para responder suas perguntas. E, quando mais uma negativa se apresentou, tudo saiu do seu controle, pois ele descobriu que uma carta de apresentação fora enviada para o Chefe do Departamento de Educação do Ministério da Magia e para o Presidente do Conselho de Governadores.

A partir deste ponto, com outras pessoas envolvidas, chocadas e curiosas, além da exigência da AP que uma reunião formal fosse agendada em caráter de urgência na sede de Hogwarts fora de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se sentiu meio à deriva e decidiu que o melhor era apenas assistir aos acontecimentos. O Chefe do Departamento de Educação, Sr. Elphick Ollerton e o Presidente do Conselho, Sr. Derbton MacTavish, conhecedores das leis, acataram ao pedido e agendaram a reunião para a segunda-feira seguinte, 14 de setembro.

A sede de Hogwarts fora da escola ficava em Edimburgo, a capital escocesa, e era usada para reuniões pelo Conselho de Governadores a mais de 2 séculos. A intenção original para sua criação e escolha de localização não mágica, fora permitir o acesso dos pais trouxas dos alunos nascidos trouxas em uma eventualidade e para que as reuniões do Conselho acontecessem sem a formalidade e dificuldade de se viajar e acessar Hogwarts a todo momento. Além, de diferenciar o Escritório de Hogwarts do Ministério da Magia, que são e devem ser, independentes um do outro. O fato de ficar na capital da Escócia e não da Inglaterra era apenas uma provocação do seu fundador, obviamente, um escocês.

Na noite de segunda-feira, enquanto Dumbledore e McGonagall deixavam a escola para aparatarem de Hogsmeade para Edimburgo, foram abordados por um trio de alunos liderados pela monitora do 6º ano, Penélope Clearwater.

— Boa noite, diretor, vice-diretora. — Disse ela formalmente. — Somos membros da Associação de Pais, representantes dos alunos de Hogwarts e gostaríamos de solicitar que os acompanhemos até Edimburgo para essa primeira reunião tão importante.

— Vocês são membros desta Associação? — McGonagall perguntou surpresa.

— Exatamente. Associações de Pais podem ter como membros, alunos, ex-alunos e professores, além dos pais. — Disse um jovem alto e magricela, devia ser um 7º ano.

— Quando recebemos o convite para fazermos parte da AP de Hogwarts no sentimos muito entusiasmados, conversamos entre nós os alunos mais velhos e monitores. — Explicou Penny com um sorriso. — Todos queriam participar, mas sabíamos que tínhamos que eleger três representantes, assim, decidimos por 3 monitores dos três anos mais avançados e que representem a todos os status.

— Status? — Dumbledore perguntou curioso.

— Sim, senhor. —Disse o jovem magricela. — Mino Flume, sou puro-sangue e 7º ano.

— Eu sou Penny Clearwater e sou mestiça, estou no 6º ano.

— Matt Nielsen, estou no 5º ano e sou nascido trouxa. — Disse o terceiro garoto, moreno e de olhos castanhos.

— Ok, se vocês estão representando os alunos, acredito que é justo suas presenças na reunião. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente, McGonagall o encarou surpresa. — Vocês sabem qual professor foi convidado a fazer parte da Associação?

— Eu. — Disse a voz esganiçada e animada atrás deles. — Recebi o convite esta semana e fiquei agradavelmente surpreso, concordei, claro, em comparecer e participar desta brilhante ideia. — Disse Flitwick sorridente, ele usava seu melhor terno e parecia bem satisfeito.

— Acredito que a escolha de qual professor deve participar desta Associação teria que ser discutida entre os professores. Você não acha, Filius? — Minerva lhe perguntou rigidamente.

— Não exatamente, Prof.ª McGonagall, o professor Flitwick representa os alunos de Hogwarts, assim como nós e os pais, ele não está lá representando os professores ou seus interesses. — Apontou Penny inteligentemente. — E a demora para convidá-lo veio porque a Sras. Boot e MacMillan nos pediram para consultarmos a maioria dos alunos e perguntar quem eles escolheriam entre os professores como seu representante. Os votos foram quase que unanimes no professor Flitwick.

— Sim, houve alguns Slytherins que pensaram que Snape era a melhor escolha para eles, imagine isso. — Disse Matt ironicamente.

— Entendo. — Disse McGonagall ainda mais empertigada.

— Creio que devemos partir ou nos atrasaremos. — Disse Flitwick sorridente.

Todos acenaram e caminharam para os portões de Hogwarts, cada um dos adultos levou um dos alunos em aparatação acompanhada e, em minutos, eles chegaram ao Escritório de Hogwarts. A casa antiga, bonita e bem conservada ficava na Cidade Velha de Edimburgo, não muito longe da linda Catedral de St. Giles. Eles aparataram no hall de entrada e seguiram para uma sala de estar muito bonita e formal, presentes estavam o Sr. MacTavish, Sr. Ollerton e todos membros do Conselho, incluindo Lucius Malfoy, que os encarou com uma expressão lívida.

— O que significa isso, Dumbledore? O que essas crianças estão fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ele com frieza.

Antes que Dumbledore pudesse responder, Penny se adiantou, se apresentou, aos colegas e explicou tudo outra vez sobre suas presenças e a do professor Flitwick. Srs. MacTavish e Ollerton lhe apertaram as mãos, assim como os outros membros presentes como a Sra. Smith, Sr. Belby, Sr. Dearborn, Sra. Fancourt, Sr. Toots e Sr. McLaggen, mas os Srs. Malfoy, Parkinson, Pucey, Roockwood e Warrington ignoraram suas mãos estendidas e apenas acenaram friamente.

— Um prazer conhecê-los, estou muito curioso sobre essa Associação de Pais, em mais de 200 anos que essa lei existe, não tivemos a fundação de um grupo representativo de pais dos alunos de Hogwarts. — Disse o Sr. Ollerton, era um homem idoso, perto dos 90 anos, cabelos e barba cumpridas e brancas.

— Bem, estou interessado quanto ao seu propósito, estive lendo as regras que essa Associação deve seguir e me pareceu que eles poucos poderes têm comparado ao Conselho de Govenadores. — Se pronunciou o Sr. MacTavish com sua voz grave.

— Isso pode ser verdade, Sr. Presidente do Conselho, mas o senhor também deve ter lido que, por lei, nossa associação tem direito a um membro no Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts. — Disse Serafina Boot ao entrar na sala de estar acompanhada por seu grupo. — Boa noite a todos, sou Serafina Boot, Diretora Executiva da Associação de Pais dos alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Seu sorriso era educado e profissional, seu tom seguro e firme, os puristas a olharam com desprezo óbvio, mas ela os ignorou.

— Isso pode até ser verdade, Sra. Boot, mas não é possível que sua Associação queira uma posição em nosso Conselho. — Disse Sr. MacTavish em tom esnobe.

— Não apenas é possível como queremos e reivindicamos nossa posição junto ao Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts. — Respondeu Serafina frisando que o Conselho pertencia a escola e não eles. — Imediatamente.

O silencio tenso se fez presente até que Penny arregalou os olhos e gritou animada.

— Sr. Edgar! — Disse ela e em instante o abordou em um abraço forte. — Eu não tinha o visto, senhor. Oh, Sr. Falc que bom vê-los!

Isso quebrou a tensão e os dois grupos se olharam, curiosamente.

— Bem, acredito que devemos transferir essa conversa para o lugar ao qual pertence, a sala de reuniões, e fazermos as apresentações necessárias. Depois prosseguiremos com suas... reivindicações. — Disse Sr. MacTavish em seu tom esnobe.

Isso aconteceu em poucos minutos e a grande mesa com 15 cadeiras foi magicamente estendida para que comportasse a todos. O grupo se dividiu, de um lado, a AP com todos os seus membros, incluindo Flitwick e os alunos, do outro lado, o Conselho de Governadores. Dumbledore e McGonagall ficaram no meio, neutros e, ao mesmo tempo, fora de lugar, suas expressões curiosas e constrangidas evidenciavam isso. As apresentações foram feitas formalmente, junto com Serafina, vieram:

— Cecilia MacMillan, Vice-Diretora Executiva.

— Zenira Diggory, Secretária.

— Edgar Schubert, Diretor Financeiro.

— Todd Jones, Vice-Diretor Financeiro.

— Jean Granger, Diretora Geral. Que incluem os aspectos culturais, esportivas e sociais.

— Falcon Boot, Diretor Jurídico e Patrimonial.

— Isabella Byrne, ex-aluna e membro convidada da Associação. — Concluiu Serafina as apresentações. — E vocês já conhecem nossos membros representantes do corpo docente e discente de Hogwarts. — Ela apontou para os alunos e Flitwick que sorriram.

— Muito bem, prazer em conhecê-los todos e bem-vindos a sede de Hogwarts. — Disse Sr. MacTavish, formalmente. — Esse lugar existe para nossas reuniões e no caso de um necessário encontro com algum pai trouxa de um aluno nascido trouxa. Mas acredito que essa é a primeira vez em mais de 200 anos que recebemos algum trouxa em nosso meio. Bem-vindo, Sr. Jones, Sra. Granger.

Ele parecia sincero e muitos membros acenaram concordando, mas Malfoy, Pucey, Parkinson, Roockwood e Warrington estavam pálidos e lívidos, encarando os dois trouxas com nojo.

— Obrigada, Sr. MacTavish, fico muito feliz em estar aqui e espero que nossa iniciativa traga benefícios aos nossos filhos. — Disse Jean Granger educadamente.

— Obrigado. Me sinto, verdadeiramente, honrado em trabalhar com pessoas tão especiais para ajudar nossas crianças. — Disse o Sr. Jones sorrindo timidamente.

— Eu gostaria de compreender todo esse despropósito, Sr. MacTavish, associações e trouxas interferindo em Hogwarts não podem ser aceitos por membros deste Conselho. — Disse Malfoy com voz cortante.

—Eu não sou apenas um trouxa, Sr. Malfoy, também sou, com muito orgulho, pai de 2 lindas e talentosas bruxas. É apenas por isso que estou aqui e, qualquer interferência que a Associação de Pais vier a fazer em Hogwarts, será dentro da lei e pensando no que é melhor para a educação dos nossos filhos. — Sr. Jones falou com firmeza e inteligência. — Assim, acredito que independente de status de sangue tolos, todos temos o direito de estar sentados nesta mesa.

— Muito bem-dito, Sr. Jones. — Disse Serafina sorrindo orgulhosa dele, pois estava se portando brilhantemente tendo sido avisado do que esperar de certos membros. — Srs. Conselheiros, somos 12 membros da Associação presentes hoje, 6 de nós formamos a Diretoria Executiva e representamos todos os 72 membros da Associação que se inscreveram e confiam em nós para discutir a vida educacional dos nossos filhos em Hogwarts.

— São 72 pais? — Sr. Ollerton perguntou surpreso.

— São 72 representantes de 72 crianças de Hogwarts. — Informou Serafina objetivamente. — Não precisamos que os dois pais se inscrevam, apenas um ou guardião.

— Isso não representa todos os alunos de Hogwarts, nem a metade. — Desprezou Parkinson friamente.

— Isso porque não tivemos acesso a lista de todos os alunos de Hogwarts. — Apontou Falc suavemente. — Ou os alunos do primeiro ano que foram recém classificados, além de muitas outras crianças.

— Sim, nosso acesso foi apenas com conhecidos, amigos nossos e de nossos filhos que, por sua vez, gerou mais contatos, como uma corrente humana com mais e mais pais. — Serafina explicou. — Imagine, quando pudermos entrar em contato com todos os pais e apresentarmos nossas ideias para melhorarmos a vida dos nossos filhos.

— Esperamos que o Departamento de Educação nos auxilie ao nos liberar a lista de todos os alunos de Hogwarts. — Disse Cecilia sorrindo docemente para o Sr. Ollerton.

— Hum, sim, claro. — Disse ele acenando positivamente. — Bem, gostaríamos de ouvir suas ideias e o que os levou a decidirem por fundar uma Associação de Pais?

— Vamos mesmo ouvir tais absurdos? — Warrington trovejou furioso. — Desde quando permitimos que alguém além do Ministério e o nosso Conselho decida algo sobre nossos filhos?

— A lei permite isso, Sr. Warrington, além disso, estamos aqui com reclamações e ideias para melhorar a escola onde nossos filhos estão vivendo por quase 10 meses do ano, em 7 importantes anos de suas vidas. — Disse Serafina com firmeza.

— Leis podem ser alteradas facilmente na Suprema Corte. — Disse o Sr. Pucey com desprezo.

— Isso não é verdade, Sr. Pucey. — Disse o Sr. Ollerton suavemente. — As leis educacionais são e devem ser muito sensíveis, para que elas sejam alteradas, uma combinação de votos do Ministério, Suprema Corte e Conselho de Governadores são exigidos.

— Ainda, a meu ver, isso é melhor do que o dia em que nos sentaremos com trouxas para ouvir suas ideias e tolices sobre o nosso mundo. Me recuso a permitir que seres inferiores pensem que tem o direito de mudar nosso modo de vida e tradições. — Disse Sr. Parkinson se levantando furioso.

Sr. Warrington e Sr. Pucey se levantaram também, mas Malfoy e Roockwood continuaram sentados.

— Eu gostaria de ouvir o que são essas reclamações e ideias antes de sair intempestivamente, Srs. —Disse ele com um sorriso frio e doce ao mesmo tempo.

Isso os fez repensarem sua decisão, mas enquanto os outros dois se sentavam, Sr. Parkinson os encaravam furiosos.

— Muito bem, se estão dispostos a se rastejarem na lama, eu não estou, não ferirei a honra dos meus antepassados e meu nome com esse absurdo. Até mais ver, senhores. — Disse ele e saiu da sala a passos largos.

O silêncio se manteve até que Serafina sorriu animadamente.

— Bem, parece que nossa vaga no Conselho acabou de se abrir. Isso não é maravilhoso?

Os integrantes da Associação sorriram alegres uns para os outros e Cecilia disse formalmente.

— Gostaria de sugerir o nome do Sr. Áquila Boot para o cargo de Governador deste Conselho.

— Eu apoio a indicação. — Disse Serafina e houve vários acenos do seu lado da mesa.

O outro lado parecia um pouco chocado com os acontecimentos, tudo parecia estar se movendo muito rapidamente e sem controle.

— Isso não pode ser decidido assim... Quer dizer, precisamos nos reunir e temos regras... — Sr. MacTavish tentou retomar o controle e seu colegas acenaram concordando.

— O senhores já estão reunidos e as regras são claras, o Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts precisa de 12 membros para suas decisões serem válidas. — Disse Edgar sorrido inteligentemente. — A Associação de Pais tem direito a uma dessas vagas e o Sr. Parkinson, claramente, acabou de renunciar a sua posição. Assim, a mim parece e, acredito, a todos os presentes, que nenhum adiamento é necessário.

O seu lado da mesa acenou concordando com suas palavras, Sr. MacTavish olhou para seus colegas e Dumbledore decidiu intervir.

— Penso que o Sr. Boot seria uma ótima escolha, mas ele não teria que ser um membro da Associação de Pais? — Disse ele suavemente.

— Não um membro oficial, pode ser apenas o porta voz da Diretoria Executiva, uma espécie de embaixador. — Expressou Serafina calmamente.

— Bem, mas ele nem ao menos está presente, é possível que não se interesse em se tornar um Governador de Hogwarts. — Disse Sra. Fancourt irritada.

— Bem, se esse for o problema, irei buscá-lo imediatamente. — Disse Falc e levantando-se, encaminhou-se ao ponto de aparatação e em menos de 5 minutos estava de volta com seu pai.

— Boa noite, senhores. — Disse ele regiamente, assim como presidia seus tribunais quando era um dos juízes do Ministério.

— Áquila, que prazer em revê-lo. — Disse Sr. Ollerton se levantando e o cumprimentando com satisfação. — A aposentadoria está lhe fazendo muito bem, parece rejuvenescido.

— Isso são os netos, Clivus, não existe nada mais prazeroso do que rir com os netos. — Sr. Boot sorriu elegantemente. — Mellie, como está você? — Disse ele abraçando a Sra. Fancourt e, assim, o Sr. Boot cumprimentou, agradavelmente, a todos os membros mais velhos do Conselho pelo nome, ficou claro que era muito querido e respeitado, apenas os 4 puristas na sala foram ignorados por ele, que mal dirigiu um olhar para Lucius Malfoy. A Dumbledore, ele concedeu um aperto de mão frio.

— Ótimo revê-lo Áquila, mas precisamos continuar com essa reunião. — Disse Sr. MacTavish em seu tom esnobe.

— Claro, Derb, eu tenho consciência da razão de minha presença aqui hoje. — Sr. Boot disse mais formalmente. — Fui informado e convidado pela Associação de Pais para ser seu representante junto ao Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts. E aceitei com muito prazer, apenas não compareci a reunião de hoje em respeito ao possível membro destituído, mas meu filho informou que Parkinson renunciou ao cargo por conta própria. — Boot sorriu também esnobe, sabia como se misturar entre essas pessoas, pois aprendeu desde o berço.

— Sim, realmente, acredito que podemos agilizar essa questão e dar seguimento a reunião principal. Alguma objeção? — Sr. MacTavish olhou em volta, a expressão de Malfoy se manteve fria e sem emoção, Roockwood era incrivelmente robótico, mas Pucey e Warrington não disfarçavam tão bem a fúria que sentiam, no entanto, como não tinham o que argumentar, se mantiveram calados. Os outros conselheiros acenaram negativamente e em poucos minutos, o Sr. Boot foi votado e empossado como um Governador do Conselho. — Muito bem. Agora, podemos prosseguir com o motivo da convocação desta reunião. Por favor, Sra. Boot.

— Nosso principal objetivo ao fundarmos esta Associação é, obviamente, a vida escolar dos nossos filhos e tudo o que isso abrange. — Disse Serafina formalmente. — Quando enviamos nossos filhos para Hogwarts pensamos apenas no aspecto mágico, um bruxo de 11 anos deve ir para uma escola aprender magia e, assim, se tornar um bruxo adulto qualificado. Eu mesma, quando recebi minha carta de Hogwarts e descobri que era uma bruxa, me senti tão especial e fantástica que todo o resto se perdeu. A distância da família por meses e meses, convivências sociais, preconceitos de sangue, currículo escolar ou inserção no mercado de trabalho do mundo mágico, são pontos importantes e, completamente, ignorados por todos os envolvidos. Hogwarts, o Ministério, os pais, a sociedade mágica, todos nós ignoramos que nossas crianças deixam de ser crianças e se tornam homens e mulheres em Hogwarts. Quando enviei meu filho para a escola a pouco mais de um ano, compreendi melhor as consequências de um internato em uma família.

— Não sei se estou entendo. — Disse a Sra. Smith com expressão azeda. — A senhora está sugerindo que Hogwarts deixe de ser um internato?

— Não, absolutamente, o que nos propomos é participar mais da vida dos nossos filhos enquanto eles aprendem e se tornam grandes bruxos. — Disse Serafina imediatamente. — Quero que tenhamos maior ação e participação nas decisões sobre suas vidas escolares em todos os seus aspectos. Percebi que não tenho qualquer controle, nenhum dos pais tem qualquer controle sobre a vida dos seus filhos enquanto em Hogwarts.

— Bem, uma criança puro-sangue é ensinada desde o berço como se portar e acredito que tenho completo controle sobre meu filho, senhora. — Disse Sra. Smith com frieza.

— Não poderia ter dito melhor, Selena. — Disse Malfoy com ironia e frieza. — Se os pais trouxas não controlam seus filhos, isso não é do nosso interesse ou se exige mudanças em uma instituição tradicional que nos serve a tantos séculos.

— Sim, talvez o problema esteja no fato que essas crianças não pertencem a Hogwarts. — Disse Sr. Pucey com um sorriso maldoso.

— Todas as crianças com magia pertencem a Hogwarts e isso nunca mudará, é o que torna nosso mundo e nossa escola possível. — Disse Dumbledore, seu tom sereno e autoritário tirando o sorriso da cara de Pucey, imediatamente. — Pelo que entendi, a questão apresentada pela Sra. Boot não é o controle das crianças, mas sim fazer parte de sua vida escolar. Estou certo?

— Sim, diretor, exatamente isso. Sra. Smith, compreendo sua pergunta, mas, tenho certeza que como mãe não gostaria que fatos aconteçam em volta ou com seu filho que estará fora do seu controle, além de lhe ser desconhecido. Por exemplo, a morte do Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no ano passado. — Apontou Serafina objetivamente.

E, esse era o momento mais delicado, pois a verdade teria que ser apresentada sem que toda a verdade fosse apresentada, dado a companhia a mesa. Dumbledore mostrou, claramente, com um leve tencionar do corpo, seu desconforto pelo assunto, no entanto, seu rosto continuou sereno como sempre.

— O que esse acontecimento tem a ver com tudo isso? Um professor morrer em um acidente mágico é algo razoavelmente possível de acontecer, por mais trágico que seja. — Disse Sr. Belby com certa displicência.

— Em primeiro lugar todos os acidentes, mágicos ou não, devem ser analisados para que eles não se repitam no futuro. Prevenção é importante em uma escola com crianças que estão com muito do seu tempo livres sem a supervisão dos adultos de Hogwarts, pois temos de considerar o fato de que temos quase 300 crianças entre 11 a 17 anos para, apenas, 15 adultos. — Apontou Cecilia seriamente, ninguém a questionou sobre isso, seu trabalho como assistente social era bem conhecido e respeitado.

— E, acredito que isso é um ponto a ser discutido seriamente, o que estamos fazendo para evitar acidentes? Qual o número de pequenos ou grandes incidentes mágicos ou de poções que acontecem sem que nada seja feito para que eles não se repitam de novo e de novo? — Apontou Serafina com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Mas, esse assunto podemos deixar para um momento posterior já que o que aconteceu com Quirrell não foi um acidente.

— O que?

— Do que está falando?

— Claro que foi um acidente.

As exclamações e expressões eram de surpresa e Falc assumiu o controle, rapidamente, quando os conselheiros começaram a encarar Dumbledore.

— Na verdade, acredito que a postura e decisão do Diretor Dumbledore não foi de toda incorreta, contar a verdade para todas aquelas crianças poderiam assustá-las e gerar confusão, mas acredito que os pais deveriam ter sido informados do que aconteceu. — Disse ele sobriamente, a última coisa que queriam eram jogar Dumbledore aos lobos, sabiam que enquanto falho, ele era um bom diretor, além de ter poder para manter abutres como Malfoy na linha. — Me ocorreu que não temos uma política de comunicações com Hogwarts, se algo acontece com nossos filhos sabemos se, eles escolhem nos contar ou se a falta é tão grave, que uma simples detenção não é suficiente punição. Neste caso um chefe de casa entra em contato com os pais e solicitam sua ajuda para disciplinar o aluno. Estou correto, Prof. Flitwick?

— Sim, esse é o procedimento. —Aquiesceu o professor de Feitiços.

— Imagine minha surpresa quando soube depois que meu filho e minha ala já estavam em casa a quase uma semana que seu professor de Defesa morrera a 3 semanas. — Disse Falc e viu alguns se moverem com desconforto. — Então, eu soube que o diretor informou a todos os alunos que ocorrera um acidente, mas os dois me contaram que não foi isso que aconteceu. Agora, alguns poderiam dizer que as crianças mentem, mas não as minhas crianças. De qualquer forma, entrei em contato com o professor presente no momento do tal acidente e que esteve por semanas na enfermaria se recuperando dos seus ferimentos e ele me confirmou a versão das minhas crianças. — Falc voltou a olhar para o Flitwick, mas Malfoy se adiantou.

— Quem é, exatamente, a sua ala, Sr. Boot? Pelo que sei, o senhor tem apenas um filho com idade para comparecer a Hogwarts. — Seu tom mostrava curiosidade, mas seu olhar arguto dizia que ele já sabia a resposta.

— Essa é uma questão interessante. Vocês adotaram uma criança? — Sr. Ollerton questionou confuso.

— Não, somos legalmente os guardiões mágicos de Harry Potter e dividimos sua guarda com sua tia trouxa. — Informou Serafina suavemente, eles sabiam que não poderiam esconder esse fato, por mais que quisessem proteger essa importante informação.

— Potter?

— O Harry Potter?

— Sim, existe apenas um, como vocês sabem. — Disse Falc tentando conter a ironia.

— Pensei que Potter cresceu no mundo trouxa. — Disse Malfoy com desprezo.

— Isso pouco importa e não é da sua conta, Sr. Malfoy. — Disse Serafina com frieza. — A questão aqui é o que aconteceu de verdade em junho passado. Prof. Flitwick?

— Bem, Quirinus tentou matar Harry e...

— O que?

— Isso é impossível!

— Se me deixarem continuar? — Flitwick questionou em tom professoral e calou a sala. — Infelizmente, Quirinus, antes de morrer se declarou um seguidor de você-sabe-quem. — Essa informação empalideceu muitos rostos, mas ninguém o interrompeu. — Ele disse que se candidatou como professor de Hogwarts para tentar vingar a morte de seu mestre e, durante todo o ano, buscou matar o Harry. Como queria que parecesse um acidente, deixou um troll entrar na escola no Halloween — Isso provocou novas exclamações sustos. — E tentou, novamente, em um jogo de quadribol. Neste ponto, Harry começou a ficar desconfiado e, quando foi atacado por um homem encapuzado na beira da Floresta Proibida, teve certeza que alguém tentava matá-lo. Apenas a ajuda e interferência de um centauro o salvou nesta ocasião.

— Um centauro ajudando um bruxo, isso é muito surpreendente. — Exclamou o Sr. Toots, impressionado.

— Harry é muito surpreendente. Bem, meu aluno me procurou com seus amigos e me contou de suas desconfianças, eles acreditavam que Quirrell era o responsável, mas não tínhamos provas, claro. — Continuou Flitwick sem mencionar a Pedra ou Voldemort, os membros da AP que sabiam a verdade, ouviram sem reagir, pois, foram informados que a presença de comensais da morte tornava muito perigoso a verdade. — Algumas noites depois, enquanto o vigiava, Quirinus atacou Harry, cruelmente, como não esperava minha presença, o fator surpresa me ajudou a derrotá-lo. Harry, mesmo ferido, me auxiliou e quando a luta acabou, me carregou até a enfermaria, Quirinus Quirrell morreu antes que a ajuda o alcançasse. — Seu tom mostrava o quanto lamentava o desperdício e o que se vira obrigado a fazer. — Eu passei todo o verão me recuperando dos meus ferimentos e Harry também passou uma semana na enfermaria.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e, então, o Sr. MacTavish encarou Dumbledore com um olhar questionador.

— Isso tudo é verdade? E porque não fomos informados?

— Tudo já havia terminado, Quirrell estava, tolamente, morto por suas próprias motivações, Filius e Harry estavam se recuperando de seus ferimentos na enfermaria e expô-los a mais sofrimentos e fofocas não me pareceu uma boa ideia. — Explicou o diretor sem perder a calma e acompanhando a mentira facilmente. — Como dito por Falc, contar a verdade as crianças, me pareceu desnecessário, afinal o que aconteceu foi algo inesperado e confuso, não havia motivo para assustá-los.

— Eu posso compreender isso, mas nós não somos crianças e, além disso, porque Quirrell não foi despedido se havia uma desconfiança sobre suas ações? — Questionou Sr. McLaggen arrogantemente.

— Não tínhamos provas e despedir a pessoa errada poderia precipitar as ações do verdadeiro responsável. Tudo era muito delicado e Filius não era o único de olho no Sr. Potter, infelizmente, fui atraído para fora de Hogwarts sob falsos pretextos e, quando retornei, a luta já se encerrara. — Explicou Dumbledore ignorando a pergunta de porque ele não informou o Conselho.

— A luta foi muito rápida e só estou vivo devido as rápidas ações do jovem Harry. — Disse Flitwick como se encerrasse o assunto.

— E, em tudo isso que aconteceu, nós, os pais não fomos informados de nada e, sinceramente, me parece um absurdo que um assassino de aulas para os nossos filhos por um ano e não sabermos desse fato. — Disse Falc tentando direcionar o assunto para o ponto fundamental.

— Isso é, realmente, muito grave e, enquanto entendo o seu raciocínio, Albus, me parece que precisamos discutir novas regras de conduta em casos como esse. — Disse Sr. Ollerton preocupado.

— Precisamos discutir muitas coisas além disso, Sr. Ollerton, os professores, por exemplo. Ou, quando foi a última vez que o currículo de Hogwarts foi atualizado? Aulas extras, projetos de pesquisas, convivência social, bullying. — Serafina enumerou suavemente.

— Bullying? E professores? Currículo? Não posso acreditar que Hogwarts precise de mudanças nestas áreas. — Respondeu o Sr. Ollerton com um sorriso paternalista. — O Ministério da Magia aprova completamente o currículo ensinado, os professores são os melhores em seus campos e, tenho certeza, que não temos bullying em Hogwarts, implicância entre crianças dificilmente é um problema, acredito.

— Que bom que o senhor acredita nisso, assim deve dormir com a consciência tranquila todas as noites. Eu, como mãe, não tenho essa certeza e durmo com muito mais dificuldade, mas vamos aos fatos. — Disse Serafina com frieza. — Penny?

— Enquanto perguntávamos aos alunos, qual o professor, eles gostariam que os representasse na Associação, fizemos uma pesquisa informal. — Disse ela apresentando alguns papéis e distribuindo entre os presentes. — Vocês podem ver que conseguimos atingir 85% dos alunos, excluímos os não interessados em responder e os 1º anos que acabaram de chegar a escola.

— Sim, a primeira pergunta que fizemos é o que eles consideram o pior e o melhor de Hogwarts. — Disse Mino suavemente. — Vocês podem ver que o melhor é a magia com 55% e o pior é...

— Severus Snape! — Exclamou Sr. Toots chocado.

— Sim, 80% dos entrevistados escolheram Snape como o pior da escola e, na pergunta sobre o pior professor, esse número sobe para 90%, pois até mesmo os Slytherins são, suficientemente, inteligentes para constatar este fato. — Disse Penny sorrindo. — Binns fica com os outro 10% e apenas porque alguns gostam de dormir em sua aula, mas muitos que escolheram o Snape disseram que para eles os dois estão empatados.

— Isso é um pouco preocupante, mas muitos alunos não gostam de professores mais rígidos ou matérias mais complicadas. — Disse Sr. Ollerton olhando confuso para o resultado.

— Bem, eu concordo com o senhor sobre isso, sou professora de História em uma escola trouxa e sei que minha matéria e de Matemática não são as preferidas entre os alunos, o que torna a mim e ao meu colega menos que populares. — Disse Serafina suavemente e apontou para Falc que se levantou e tirou uma caixa do bolso, ampliou-a e de dentro tirou uma penseira. — Meu marido lhes mostrará duas lembranças de duas aulas diferentes, essa foi a primeira aula dos 1º anos do ano passado. Em Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff, a lembrança é do meu filho e, em Gryffindor e Slytherin, a lembrança foi cedida por Hermione Granger, cuja a mãe está presente e autorizou sua retirada e compartilhamento.

Jean Granger acenou positivamente, ela já vira a lembrança e sabia que precisava ser mostrada a todos os presentes. Dumbledore suspirou, suavemente, sabendo que esse era um desenvolvimento impossível de evitar, o melhor era pensar em controle de danos.

— Projetarei a lembrança na parede, assim todos poderão assisti-la sem que precisemos entrar na penseira. — Disse Falc quando terminou e a imagem dos alunos, Snape e a sala de poções nas masmorras apareceu. — Se alguém quiser certificar a autenticidade das poções, posteriormente, é mais do que bem-vindo.

E, então, ele soltou a lembrança de Hermione que mostrou Snape entrando na sala sombrio e intimidador, sua expressão estava furiosa e muitos alunos engoliram em seco.

— _Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata do preparo de poções — Falava pouco acima de um sussurro e os alunos se inclinaram para tentar ouvir. — Como aqui não fazemos gestos tolos, muitos de vocês podem pensar que isto não é mágica. Não espero que vocês realmente entendam a beleza de um caldeirão cozinhando em fogo lento, com a fumaça a tremeluzir, o delicado poder dos líquidos que fluem pelas veias humanas e enfeitiçam a mente, confundem os sentidos... Posso ensinar-lhes a engarrafar fama, a cozinhar glória, até a zumbificar, se não forem o bando de cabeças-ocas que geralmente me mandam ensinar._

O pequeno discurso tornou todos os presentes, na sala de reuniões, um pouco mais sérios e desconfortáveis, mas ninguém disse nada.

— _A receita da poção de hoje está na lousa e os ingredientes no armário. — Snape disse com frieza apontando para os mencionados locais. — Comecem!_

 _E, assim, os alunos fizeram,_ _Snape separou-os aos pares e mandou-os misturar a poção simples para curar furúnculos. Enquanto os alunos liam as instruções na lousa e picavam os ingredientes, Snape caminhava imponente com sua longa capa negra, observando-os pesar urtigas secas e pilar presas de cobras, criticando quase todos, exceto Draco, de quem parecia gostar. E, logo ficou claro que os Gryffindors eram os principais alvos, em pouco tempo ele tinha xingado, gritado e tirado pontos de quase todos os alunos dessa casa._

— _Srta. Granger, essas presas precisam ser maceradas até virarem pó e isto está bem claro nas instruções. Serão 5 pontos por sua desatenção. — Disse ele parecendo prazeroso de puni-la._

 _Os alunos estavam arrasados por serem atacados de novo e novo, Neville era o pior, cada vez que Snape falava, ele pulava e empalidecia ainda mais. Hermione o olhou muitas vezes preocupada, mas o pior ainda não acontecera. Snape tinha acabado de dizer a todos que olhassem a maneira perfeita com que Draco cozinhara as lesmas quando um silvo alto e nuvens de fumaça acre e verde invadiram a masmorra. Neville conseguira derreter o caldeirão de Seamus transformando-o numa bolha retorcida e a poção dos dois estava vazando pelo chão de pedra, fazendo furos nos sapatos dos garotos. Em segundos, a classe toda estava trepada nos banquinhos enquanto Neville, que se encharcara de poção quando o caldeirão derreteu, tinha os braços e as pernas cobertos de furúnculos vermelhos que o faziam gemer de dor._

— _Menino idiota! — Vociferou Snape, limpando a poção derramada com um aceno de sua varinha. – Suponho que tenham adicionado as cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo?_

 _Neville choramingou quando os furúnculos começaram a pipocar em seu nariz._

— _Levem-no para a ala do hospital – Snape ordenou a Seamus e Hermione que se aproximou para ajudar. — Parece que recebi uma leva de Gryffindors idiotas como sempre. Classe dispensada, darei notas a partir do que encontrar em seus caldeirões. E, quero 3 polegadas de pergaminho como dever de casa para a próxima aula sobre, porque não se deve adicionar cerdas de porco-espinho antes de tirar o caldeirão do fogo._

 _Enquanto a classe deixava lentamente, Neville, chorando, foi amparado por Seamus e Hermione, mas, pouco antes de saírem, ouviram Draco rindo e dizendo:_

— _Meu pai tinha me dito que o herdeiro Longbottom era quase um aborto, mas acho que ele estava errado, ele é um aborto completo! — E gargalhou, seus amigos o acompanhando._

 _Hermione olhou para o professor que avaliava as poções nos caldeirões, mas Snape não esboçou nenhuma reação, apesar de ter ouvido as palavras. No corredor, Hermione não aguentou os risos e palavras de Draco e sua turma, se virando, deixou Neville se afastar com Seamus e disse._

— _Você está errado em zombar de um colega assim! Você não pode ver o quanto ele está sofrendo! Deveria se envergonhar! — Disse ela em sua atitude sabe tudo._

— _E, desde quando, eu me importo com abortos ou escuto tipos como você, sua sangue-ruim! — Disse Draco e depois se afastou satisfeito._

A lembrança se apagou e a sala ficou em silêncio chocado. Não houvera interrupções, mas os governadores, com exceção dos puristas, empalideceram mais e mais a cada momento.

— Aqui, temos a pergunta que fizemos sobre o bullying que o senhor disse que não existe em Hogwarts, Sr. Ollerton. — Disse Matt entregando os papéis. — Sou um nascido trouxa e posso lhe garantir que uma vez por dia sou empurrado ou xingado devido ao meu status de sangue. Sangue ruim é o termo preferido, mas lixo trouxa, porco imundo, animal inferior são expressões ouvidas com frequência por mim e meus colegas. E, os senhores podem ver, 65% dos alunos disseram já terem sofrido bullying e 85% destes dizem que isso é recorrente e consideram um problema grave.

— Perguntamos também qual a casa que mais os ofendem, 65% apontaram os Slytherins e, esses quando questionados, apontaram para os Gryffindor, 25% e 10% disseram os Ravenclaws. — Explicou Penny objetivamente.

— Acreditamos que esse comportamento do Prof. Snape, apenas incentiva seus alunos a agirem assim. — Disse Mino. — Eles testemunham em todas as aulas, de todos os anos, seu chefe de casa atacando as outras casas e se sentem à vontade para fazerem o mesmo. O preconceito de sangue é apenas um fator a mais que, como não é inibido, se torna maior e maior, seria muito bom se pudéssemos combater essas ações e educar...

— Educar! — Gritou Sr. Pucey colérico. — O que um garoto tolo como você sabe sobre educar! Eu eduquei meus filhos desde o berço para saberem seus lugares em nosso mundo e você deveria se envergonhar de não saber o seu.

— Eu sei meu lugar! Ao lado de bruxos e bruxas! — Mimo disse com firmeza e se inclinou para frente. — E ao lado de seres que, mesmo sem magia, não deixam de ser humanos! O senhor é que deveria se envergonhar de seguir um assassino!

— Como você ousa, seu moleque! — Pucey se levantou e sacou a varinha, mas Dumbledore foi mais rápido e sua aura se espalhou pela sala.

— Sente-se e nem pense em ameaçar um dos meus alunos, Pucey! Agora! — Ele não levantou a voz, mas o tom frio era de enregelar a alma e Pucey empalideceu, sentou-se e depois corou de constrangimento.

— São pensamentos como esses que devem ser superados! Voldemort foi destruído! — Disse Serafina e ignorou os estremecimentos e gemidos. — Enquanto deixarmos nossas crianças agirem impunimente e não protegermos outras de seus ataques, desconsideramos todos os que foram mortos lutando contra esses preconceitos antigos e horríveis! Educar, é sim uma estratégia, Hogwarts não pode ser neutra e indiferente a esses pensamentos que dominam nossa sociedade.

Suas palavras pairaram no ar e os governadores tradicionais pareciam divididos, a maioria deles se considerava superior aos trouxas, mas eram contra a guerra e Voldemort.

— Os pensamentos puristas existem em nosso mundo a mais de mil anos. — Disse o Sr. Boot olhando para seus novos colegas. — Essa guerra de sangue sem fim tirou minha filha e, sei que também feriram suas famílias. Hogwarts é nosso berço social, enviamos nossas crianças e recebemos bruxos de todo o Reino Unido para serem ensinados a serem bruxos poderosos, mas é lá que eles crescem e se tornam adultos também. Estamos falhando em ensiná-los a serem homens e mulheres fortes e bondosos, estamos falhando com os pais que pagam e acreditam em nós para cuidar e educar seus filhos. E, estamos falhando com nossos mortos. — Seu tom era triste e amargo. — Falc?

— Essa é a lembrança do meu filho da sua primeira aula de poções. — Disse Falc liberando a lembrança.

Mais uma vez todos assistiram em silêncio enquanto os alunos eram atacados, ignorados e perseguidos. Quando Harry se levantou e se defendeu, Sr. Toots comemorou e torceu como se assistisse um filme de mocinho contra o vilão. A lembrança acabou quando Flitwick assumiu a situação e levou a lembrança para Dumbledore.

— Eu nem sei o que dizer... — Sr. MacTavish rompeu o silêncio da sala. — Quer dizer, ele nem ao menos explicou nada a eles, ensinou qualquer procedimento de segurança.

— Como preparar os ingredientes. — Disse Sra. Fancourt indignada.

— Ou, como fazer a poção corretamente. — Sr. Ollerton parecia mais do que chocado, parecia ofendido.

— E ele age assim em todos os anos. — Disse Mimo amargo. — Infelizmente, não consegui um O em suas OWLs, assim não pude prosseguir nas aulas de NEWTs, pensei em ser um Curandeiro, mas terei que adiar pelo menos até conseguir ter aulas particulares com um tutor e tentar os meus NEWTs diretamente no Ministério.

— Em minha sala de 6º ano tem apenas 6 alunos e dentre eles, 4 são Slytherins e dois Ravenclaws. — Informou Penny chateada. — Eu não sou um deles, pois também não consegui um O.

— Isso é monstruoso! Ele dá esse tipo de aula atroz e exige notas perfeitas! — Sr. Ollerton estava pálido de raiva.

— Esses são os números de formandos em Poções nível NEWTs nos últimos 10 anos, que compareceram as aulas do 6º e 7º anos de Poções. — Apresentou Cecilia passando o papel com a informação. — Vocês podem ver que são menos da metade de alunos que a metade do tempo anterior, 5 anos.

— Albus! — Sr. MacTavish exclamou furioso ao ver os números. — Como pôde permitir tal absurdo! Esse Severus Snape foi recomendado por você, que nos disse a 10 anos que ele era um grande Mestre de Poções!

— Meu filho estava naquela sala! — Gritou Sra. Smith. — Meu garoto! Que foi ensinado a fazer uma poção, que conhece os procedimentos de segurança, mas que estava cercado de crianças ignorantes que mal sabiam controlar as chamas sob seus caldeirões! E, se ocorresse uma explosão? Um acidente com uma dessas poções perto do meu Zachary? Isso é sua reponsabilidade! Proteger meu filho está em suas mãos e me parece que está fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Trolls! Professores assassinos e inqualificáveis! Apenas o que me falta é ouvir que você permite que Cerberus passeiem pelos corredores!

Houve um silêncio estranho depois dessas palavras e Penny bufou e tossiu, disfarçando a vontade de rir. Dumbledore quase suspirou de alívio ao perceber que ninguém planejava dedurá-lo.

— Lamento por tudo isso. Primeiro de tudo, providências e mudanças ocorreram no ano passado em relação as avaliações das notas nas aulas e exames de Poções. E, essas lembranças foram um dia atípico, a reação do Sr. Potter trouxe consequências para a aula seguinte, pois inflou a raiva de Severus. — Disse ele com seu tom sereno e persuasivo que costuma convencer a todos. — Além disso, esses números me eram desconhecidos e...

— Mentira! — A voz esganiçada e furiosa de Flitwick se fez ouvir. — Como você ousa culpar meu aluno pelas ações de um adulto! Harry não fez nada além de se defender de um ataque covarde e, se Severus não é maduro o suficiente para não descontar em seus alunos de 11 anos, não é culpa dele! E você conhece esses números muito bem! Por diversos anos apresentei-os a você, Albus e reclamei, exigi uma providência, implorei para que ao menos controlasse Severus e tudo o que ouvi foi esse seu discurso indiferente e passivo. No ano passado tudo o que fizemos foi tornar as notas dos alunos justas, mas isso não mudou a atitude de Severus ou o fez um bom professor.

— Além disso, esse não foi um dia atípico. — Disse Mino chateado. — Sou um Hufflepuff e essa é a maneira que somos tratados em todos os momentos, apenas não é pior do que a maneira que Snape trata os Gryffindors.

— O que no caso seria eu. — Disse Matt amargo. — Desisti de reclamar com a Prof. McGonagall, apenas, espero com ansiedade o fim do meu 5º ano para não ter que estar nesta sala nunca mais. Acreditem, nem eu, ou meus colegas faremos nenhum esforço em nossas OWLs de Poções.

O choque do testemunho dos alunos e Flitwick levaram os planos de contenção de danos de Dumbledore para o ralo. Os conselheiros estavam lívidos e chocados, o Sr. Ollerton, defensor da educação durante todos os seus 65 anos trabalhando no Departamento da Educação do Ministério, perdeu a voz. Apenas os puristas estavam indiferentes, pois sabiam que seus filhos puros-sangues não seriam prejudicados.

— E, este é apenas mais um problema que Hogwarts apresenta para a vida das nossas crianças. — Serafina disse suavemente decidida a manter a vantagem. — Vamos falar sobre o professor Binns, temos uma aula dele, cedida pelo Sr. Flume que já é maior de idade. Falc?

A aula de Binns foi vergonhosa e nauseante, monótona, sonolenta, em pouco tempo todos os alunos dormiam e Mino apenas ficou acordado porque estava com dor de dente este dia, explicou ele. Binns nem percebeu que não tinha audiência e continuou falando e falando...

— Por, Merlin, tira isso ou dormirei também como os alunos. — Disse o Sr. Toots bocejando.

Falc paralisou a lembrança e voltou a se sentar.

— Como podem ver, isso é uma aula do 5º ano, eu tive que me esforçar para me lembrar de uma em que estive acordado. — Explicou Mino sem constrangimento. — No meu ano, o 7º, não tem uma turma de história.

— No meu ano tem uma turma com 4 alunos, todos Ravenclaw e eu estou incluída, porque gosto muito de história, mas normalmente, usamos este tempo para estudar por conta própria. — Contou Penny.

— Nem sei o que pensar, nunca poderia imaginar que Hogwarts tivesse tantos problemas. — Disse o Sr. Ollerton assombrado. — Vocês disseram e acreditam que temos um problema com nosso currículo também?

— Claro que, de tempos em tempos, os livros da lista de compras dos alunos devem ser renovados, mas é mais do que apenas isso. No último ano, duas aulas foram acrescentadas a grade curricular. — Apontou Serafina animada. — Carpintaria Mágica e Educação Física, que começou a uma semana, mas já tivemos resultados positivos. Professor Flitwick?

— A adesão, que era voluntaria no ano passado para Carpintaria Mágica foi enorme, assim, foi necessário que duas turmas fossem formadas. Neste ano, conseguimos que as aulas fossem obrigatórias para os alunos de 1º ao 4º ano e tem sido muito positiva. — Explicou ele animadamente. — Educação Física se tornou o assunto de Hogwarts na última semana, mesmo os alunos puros-sangues que nunca ouviram falar sobre as práticas de exercícios e esportes, além de quadribol, estão encantados e os benefícios para suas saúdes é incalculável. No entanto, tudo isso me mostra que nossos alunos anseiam por mais conhecimento e atividades, sejam ela social, esportivas, lúdicas ou intelectuais.

— E é nosso dever ouvi-los e proporcionar isso a eles. Quer dizer, deveres de casa e leituras, além das aulas, tomam algumas horas dos seus dias, mas e depois? — Serafina indagou.

— Mas, se eles tiverem muitas aulas ou atividades, não perderão tempo que podem estar estudando magia? Quer dizer, as aulas bases são as mais importantes, acredito. — Disse McGonagall rigidamente.

— Eu concordo, mas lhes explicarei, brevemente, como as crianças e adolescentes trouxas dedicam seu tempo entre estudos, diversão e socialização. — Disse Serafina e apontou as aulas principais da escola trouxa, os horários, os esportes, balés, línguas, clubes, eventos como bailes, feiras de ciências, pesquisa de campo e laboratórios, preparação profissional e... — Eles ainda voltam para casa e convivem com seus pais e irmãos. Sei que dirão que nossos mundos são diferentes e concordo que não podemos copiar e forçar nossas culturas a serem as mesmas, mas acredito que, por nossos filhos, devemos estar abertos ao conhecimento, as mudanças.

— Uma criança trouxa realmente faz todas essas coisas? — Sr. Toots parecia impressionado.

— Eu gostei muito dessa maneira que eles permitem que os adolescentes de 15 ou 16 anos escolham suas disciplinas de acordo com suas ambições profissionais. — Disse a Sra. Fancourt suavemente. — O nosso jeito exclui potenciais bons profissionais porque erraram uma pergunta em uma prova, isso não me parece muito inteligente.

—Realmente. Quer dizer, nossa maneira de classificação é tão antiga quanto o Ministério, mas me parece que permitir que eles continuem nas disciplinas básicas, obrigatoriamente, e lhes conceder a escolha pelas intermediárias de acordo com seu talento ou ambição profissional seria interessante. — Disse o Sr. Ollerton animado com novos pensamentos e ideias, ele amava o conhecimento. — Que outras disciplinas vocês estão sugerindo?

— Línguas me parecem importante, latim, francês, galês, sereiano, grugurles. — Disse Flitwick sorrindo.

— Matérias básicas trouxas, para os nascidos trouxas e mestiços não perderem o contato com o mundo trouxa completamente, Matemática, História, Inglês, Ciências e Geografia. — Disse Serafina empolgada.

— Oh! Seria incrível algumas aulas de Cura, elas poderiam começar a partir do 5º ou 6º ano e ser optativo, apenas para quem tem interesse na profissão de Curandeiro ou Medibruxo. — Disse Mino sorrindo.

— Poderíamos ter aulas de Duelos e esgrima a partir do 4º ano. — Disse Flitwick. — Poderiam ser aulas complementares as de Defesa, como uma espécie de clube e trabalhar junto com as aulas de Educação Física.

— Poderíamos ter clubes de mais assuntos, apenas Feitiços tem um e seria incrível se Transfiguração, Poções e, quem sabe, Astronomia e Herbologia. — Disse Penny sorrindo. — E os clubes poderiam oferecer oportunidades de projetos e pesquisas, como jardinagem mágica, desenvolvimento de poções e muito mais.

— Poderíamos ter também algum treinamento profissional como o de Carpintaria Mágica, quer dizer, seria incrível aprender sobre Construção Mágica, Culinária, Pintura Mágica... — Disse Matt ansioso.

— Costura Mágica! — Exclamou Penny sorridente. — E seria incrível alguns clubes por diversão, sabe, xadrez, bexigas, leitura, quem sabe soletração! No mundo trouxa existem competições de soletração e parece muito divertido.

— E, seria legal uma sala de estudo maior ao lado da Biblioteca, o espaço que temos hoje é pequeno com algumas mesas, temos nossas salas comunais, mas, às vezes, você precisa da Biblioteca para pesquisar e não tem espaço para sentar. — Apontou Mino.

— Isso é muito irritante! — Exclamou Penny animada. — E, seria tão incrível se tivéssemos pesquisas de campo, quer dizer, museus, aquários, observatórios, florestas e tantos lugares incríveis para visitarmos.

— E visitar outras escolas mágicas em um intercâmbio cultural! — Exclamou Matt saltando em sua cadeira. — Imagine conhecer Beauxbatons ou Mahoutokoro!

— Uagadou! — Penny saltou empolgada.

— Castelobruxo! Imagine, conhecer o Brasil e a Floresta Amazônica! Tudo o que aprenderíamos!

— Isso seria incrível! — Penny disse com os olhos brilhando. — O Prof. Joe disse que nos ensinará a dançar e seria tão maravilhoso se tivéssemos um baile por ano, poderíamos ter uma equipe de organização e marcaríamos para depois do fim das últimas provas, como uma espécie de comemoração e despedida.

— E competições esportivas, quer dizer, quadribol é incrível, mas são apenas 6 jogos por ano e existem tantos e tantos esportes divertidos. — Disse Matt.

— E...

— Crianças! — Gritou Serafina rindo divertida. — Acredito que nossos Governadores entenderam.

Os três alunos encaram os presentes e coraram ao perceberem que se empolgaram um pouco demais, o seu lado da mesa parecia animados e divertidos, mas, o outro lado, os encaravam chocados. O mesmo pode ser visto com McGonagall e Dumbledore, que estavam assombrados só de imaginar o trabalho que todas essas novas atividades e aulas lhes trariam. Os dois pensaram igualmente que estavam um pouco velhos para tudo isso, a vice-diretora sentiu um gosto amargo na boca ao perceber como estava desatualizada sobre as necessidades de seus alunos e sua mente se voltou para uma jovem 1º ano que lhe disse algumas palavras duras a poucos meses.

— Isso é impossível... Todas essas coisas custariam uma fortuna e... — Sr. MacTavish pareciam procurar as palavras, olhou para seus colegas em busca de ajuda.

— E demoraria anos e anos, precisariam de mais professores e funcionários... Impossível! — Exclamou Sr. Dearborn.

— E, ainda, imagine todas essas coisas... — Os olhos do Sr. Toots brilhavam. — Impossível, claro, mas só de ouvir me deu vontade de ter 11 anos de novo.

— E, como é impossível, segundo os senhores, se voltassem a ter 11 anos não usufruiriam de nada disso. — Disse Serafina seriamente. — Nada é impossível, pode ser trabalhoso, mas pode ser feito e, desde quando, novos empregos é algo ruim ou absurdo?

— Não haveria dinheiro para tudo isso... — Voltou a dizer o Sr. MacTavish.

— Bem, considerando a fortuna que eu pago todos os meses na mensalidade para a minha garota estudar nesta escola, me parece muito estranho que não haja dinheiro. — Disse o Sr. Jones ironicamente.

— Sim, são apenas 15 a 20 funcionários, a comida, os elfos são escravos, os alunos compram boa parte dos materiais escolares. Hogwarts não tem custo de manutenção porque tudo é feito com magia e as mensalidades são, absurdamente, caras. — Disse Sr. Edgar com um sorriso como um tubarão. — Gostaria muito de acesso aos livros de Hogwarts para compreender porque não há dinheiro para novos professores, por exemplo.

Suas palavras causaram desconforto nos conselheiros e o Sr. Pucey abriu a boca para falar antes de poder ser contido ou raciocinar corretamente.

— Acredito que esqueceu o fato de que existem 12 Governadores neste conselho, trouxa. — Seu tom de desprezo debochado morreu rapidamente quando expressões de choque o encararam de volta.

— O que exatamente está dizendo!? — Serafina exclamou indignada.

— Eu também gostaria de saber. — Dumbledore os encarou com frieza. — O cargo de Governador deste Conselho é um privilégio e honorífico, quando aceitam essa honra, os senhores se dispõe a dedicar tempos de suas vidas para o bem de Hogwarts. E, isso é sem remuneração.

— Mas... isso... Quer dizer, nós trabalhamos e merecemos receber um salário justo... — Disse Sr. MacTavish meio constrangido e defensivo.

— Não merecem, não! Um cargo como esse que exige reuniões semestrais e escolhas por votos de decisões rotineiras, além de liberação de verbas justas. — Sr. Ollerton se levantou furioso. — Independente do que pensam sobre o quão difícil e desgastante é esse "trabalho", a questão principal é que consta do estatuto de Hogwarts que é um cargo de honra e não remunerado. Os senhores concordaram e se comprometeram com isso quando aceitaram ser Governadores deste Conselho e agora me dizem que tem roubado o dinheiro da escola! Das nossas crianças!

— Roubado! — Sr. Toots exclamou magoado.

— Nós não roubamos nada. — Disse Sra. Smith azeda. — Derb nos disse que era justo e aceitamos, simples assim.

Todos encararam o Sr. MacTavish que se encolheu e corou, desviou o olhar para Malfoy, brevemente, e depois gaguejou:

— Eu... quer dizer, havia tanto dinheiro... sem uso... as crianças não precisavam e trabalhamos muito todos esses anos... Acredito que merecíamos receber por nossa dedicação e votamos, todos concordaram...

— Como se alguém votaria contra a chance de receber ouro. — Sr. Boot disse com desprezo. — Acredito que a partir de agora, eu cuidarei de administrar o dinheiro de Hogwarts com a ajuda do nosso Diretor Financeiro. — Continuou ele, olhando para Edgar.

— Com certeza. E, quanto mais rápido agirmos, mais rápido poderemos descobrir o quanto foi desviado e começar a administrar o dinheiro com inteligência. — Disse Edgar e olhando para Penny e Isabella. — Creio que não seremos mais necessários nesta reunião, o que me dizem de me ajudar a encontrar e analisar os livros?

— Oh! Com certeza, Sr. Edgar, será bom trabalhar com o senhor outra vez. — Disse ela animada.

— Será um grande prazer ajudá-lo a descobrir o valor do desfalque que nossos senhores da sociedade puro-sangue aplicaram em nós por todos esses anos. — Disse Isabella com frio sarcasmo.

Suas palavras causaram constrangimento nos Governadores, enquanto os três deixavam a sala de reuniões para o escritório administrativo que ficava ao lado.

— E, os senhores, assim que for provado o valor, devolverão cada galeão! — Disse o Sr. Ollerton, exclamações de protestos foram ouvidos. — Vocês devolverão ou envolverei Madame Bones e o Ministro Fudge nisto, além de fazer questão de informar ao Profeta Diário!

Isso calou os protestos e praticamente todos acenaram concordando, apenas Malfoy estava pálido de fúria, seu olhar mostrava todo o ódio que ele não conseguia disfarçar por traz da fachada de frieza puro-sangue. Era a segunda vez, em pouco meses, que era obrigado a devolver o dinheiro que embolsara em seus esquemas e não compreendia porque seus planos cuidadosos e inteligentes estavam sendo destruídos. Mas, o diário era seu grande trunfo, pensou, engolindo a fúria e se regozijando de satisfação, esse plano ninguém poderia impedir e, quando nascidos trouxas começassem a aparecerem mortos, Dumbledore seria demitido e ele retomaria o controle do Conselho de Governadores, mesmo que tivesse que usar um pouco da velha "persuasão".

— Eu proponho que Derbton MacTavish, seja destituído do cargo de Presidente deste Conselho. — Disse o Sr. Boot formalmente.

— Eu apoio. — Disse Millie Fancourt. — Vamos votar.

Eles foram rápidos e, por 6 votos a 5, ele foi destituído do cargo. Apenas os puristas e McLaggen, muito amigo de MacTavish, votaram a favor dele.

— Eu proponho Áquila Boot para o cargo. — Disse Millie sorrindo. — Confio em sua honestidade e acredito que precisamos dessa liderança forte e inovadora.

— Eu proponho, Lucius Malfoy. — Disse Warrington. — Ele é um dos mais antigos do Conselho e alguém em quem podemos confiar.

A votação foi rápida e o Sr. Boot ganhou po votos, pois desta vez, apenas os puristas votaram em Malfoy.

— Parabéns, Áquila! — Disse Millie e os outros a acompanharam em suas felicitações.

—Obrigado e agradeço pela confiança, prometo que honrarei este cargo, nosso Conselho e Hogwarts. — Sr. Boot disse solenemente. — E, desde já aviso que trabalharemos muitos nos próximos meses para transformar Hogwarts na escola que nossas crianças querem e merecem.

E o lado da mesa oposta ao Conselho bateu palmas com entusiasmo, pois os resultados da noite foram muito melhores do que o esperado. Não houve tanta resistência e, o melhor de tudo, eles tinham um deles como o Presidente do Conselho De Governadores, além do fato que, o conservador Sr. Ollerton parecia muito interessado em todas as ideias da Associação. E se a careta azeda dos puristas, Malfoy, principalmente, era um bônus extra, eles mantiveram essa satisfação para si mesmos.

— Bem, comecemos por Severus Snape...

Enquanto isso em Hogwarts, Harry levou seus amigos para a sala de duelo e começou a treiná-los com mais intensidade do que nunca. Mesmo sem as estátuas, ele fez uma simulação de 3 contra 1, insistindo que eles precisavam aprender a se defenderem e pensarem com rapidez quando em desvantagem. Com o fator surpresa, Harry lançou alguns ataques físicos e usou sua adaga ainda na bainha para evitar ferimentos. Depois de suas horas, quando terminaram, os três desabaram exaustos, doloridos e meios estropiados, mas, Harry os fez se levantar.

— Vamos lá, alongando ou amanhã não aguentarão o treino ou o trabalho com Hagrid. — Disse ele, acenando positivamente quando se levantaram e começaram a esticar.

— Você é pior que Joe e Charlie juntos. — Resmungou Terry, Neville e Hermione concordaram.

— Me agradeçam quando isso salvar suas vidas. — Disse Harry um pouco ríspido.

— Nada mais aconteceu, Harry, a voz que você ouviu não voltou, assim me parece que estamos seguros. Além disso, Voldemort continua fraco, os comensais estão presos ou com suas vidas confortáveis e...

— E estamos realizando grandes mudanças no mundo mágico, dentro e fora de Hogwarts. — Hermione completou e Terry acenou, Harry se perguntou se eles percebiam que, às vezes, um terminava a frase do outro. — Estou tão ansiosa pela reunião de hoje, vou esperar por Penny para saber como foi e já avisei a Prof.ª Vector que dormirei em seu quarto. Penny disse que não se importa.

— Independente disso tudo, até termos certeza que o tal plano do Malfoy foi detido, precisamos estar em guarda, mas vocês estão certos sobre o resto. — Disse Harry mais suavemente. — Talvez amanhã depois do treino de quadribol pudéssemos fazer algo divertido, sem estudo ou treino.

— Isso seria legal! — Disse Terry animado.

— Poderíamos ir nadar! — Neville, o novo peixe da turma, disse com os olhos brilhando.

— Poderíamos convidar mais pessoas, o pessoal do Covil...

— Tirar os gêmeos do laboratório...

— O time de quadribol...

— Ok! — Harry riu quando eles começaram a se revezarem de novo. — É uma ótima ideia, vou falar com Trevor para terminar o treino mais cedo e, quem sabe, conseguimos alguns lanches na cozinha, mas teremos que avisar o Joe e a Charlie.

— Posso fazer isso logo cedo. — Disse Hermione enquanto eles subiam para a sala de convivência para esperar a Penny. — Enquanto vocês estão em detenção, descerei para treinar um pouco e lhes pergunto se está tudo bem. Uma festa na piscina! Que legal!

— Sim e podemos...

E, assim, eles esperaram por Penny, conversando e fazendo planos para a primeira festa na piscina de Hogwarts. Morag, Mandy e Padma logo se juntaram a eles e se animaram com a novidade, o grupo passou o resto da noite jogando alguns jogos, rindo e se divertindo.

Enquanto isso, na torre Gryffindor, Ginny arrumava uma pequena mochila com itens para passar a noite. Que emocionante, pensou, não fazia uma festa de pijama desde os 8 anos, mas sua chefe de casa lhe dera permissão para dormir com a Luna hoje à noite. Prof.ª Vector parecia muito legal e dissera que uma vez por semana era aceitável que uma ou a outra dormissem no quarto da outra e Ginny, que já frequentava a torre Ravenclaw desde a semana anterior, quando Harry lhe dissera que podia, se sentia muito empolgada. A torre Ravenclaw era muito mais amistosa, os alunos mais velhos eram pacientes e apoiadores, os Gryffindors não tinham o hábito de sair do seu caminho para ajudar ou conversar. Seus próprios irmãos, ela pouco via, Ron e Percy não era tão inesperado, mas os gêmeos... Sentia falta deles, muito mesmo, mas os dois estavam sempre ocupados e secretos. Bem, mas ela tinha a Luna, a melhor amiga do mundo!

O fato das duas só terem uma a outra como amigas não importava e sim que elas não tinham mais que ficar sozinhas porque podiam visitar uma a outra o tempo todo. E, foi o Harry quem lhes disse que podiam fazer isso, ele foi tão gentil e doce, Ginny sentiu o rosto corar só de pensar nele. Sempre soube que Harry Potter, o menino-que-viveu era especial, famoso, aventureiro, mas ela não esperava que ele fosse tão gentil e legal, bem, para um menino. Ginny cresceu com meninos tolos e grosseiros, mas Harry não era assim e ele não a odiava como pensou a princípio...

O pensamento a fez olhar para o diário sobre a mesa, já tinha um tempo que não escrevia nele, estivera tão ocupada, talvez devesse levar com ela e escrever antes de dormir, mas, logo mudou de ideia. Seria mais legal conversar com a Luna e decidiu falar um oi para o Tom, rapidamente.

 _Oi, Tom!_

 _Ginny, quanto tempo não nos falamos, estava sentindo sua falta..._

 _Eu sei, desculpa, mas tantas coisas aconteceram..._

 _Conte-me tudo! Estou ansioso por você..._

 _Hoje não tenho tempo, mas, deixa eu te falar só que o Harry não me odeia como eu pensei, eu te contei como ele pediu desculpa e foi gentil na biblioteca. Bem, ele veio conversar com a Luna e eu outro dia e foi muito doce e legal. Ai, Tom, ele é tão bonito e seus olhos verdes são tão brilhantes..._

Ginny corou ao escrever algo que ainda não admitira para si mesma. Ela achava o Harry bonito!

 _Parece que você gosta dele, me conte mais, o que ele lhe disse?_

 _Não posso agora, Tom, a Luna está me esperando, Harry nos contou que poderíamos nos visitar a vontade em nossas casas e hoje vou passar a noite na torre Ravenclaw! Não é incrível!? Nos falamos mais outro dia... Tchau!_

 _Espere..._

Mas o diário estava fechado e Ginny, rapidamente, deixou o quarto com sua mochila e desceu as escadas empolgada e cheia de energia. Animada em ir se encontrar com sua amiga e, talvez, ela ainda pudesse ver o Harry! Oh! Como estava feliz!


	51. E, isso é só o início

Capítulo 50

A festa na piscina acabou se tornando uma festa surpresa de aniversário para a Hermione, quem teve a ideia foi Terry, que os lembrou que a amiga fazia aniversário em apenas 4 dias.

— Provavelmente estaremos muito ocupados para reunir todos em outra festa e poderemos fazer algo mais simples só entre nós no sábado. — Apontou ele, inteligentemente.

Neville e Harry concordaram prontamente e eles se dividiram para ajudar a montar a surpresa. Terry distraiu Hermione com o projeto de Transfiguração, Neville conversou com algumas meninas para fazerem uma decoração e Harry foi a cozinha pedir a Mimy alguma comida e fazer um bolo de aniversário. Quando ele disse que era para o aniversário da Hermione, os elfos se agitaram animados e ansiosos para fazerem algo por ela, pois todos a adoravam. Os professores, Joe e Charlie concordaram em participar e supervisionar a festa na piscina, além de ajudarem na montagem da decoração e mesa de comida.

Penny, Fred, George e todos os 2º anos foram convidados, com exceção dos Slytherins, ainda que Terry convidou, discretamente, Tracy, Daphne e Lidya, mas as meninas decidiram não vir, apesar de se organizarem e enviarem um presente improvisado das três com produtos de beleza que ainda não tinham abertos. E o time de quadribol da Ravenclaw foi incluído também, todos os jogadores ficaram muito satisfeitos de participarem de uma festa na piscina e Trevor concordou com o treino terminando mais cedo. A decisão de incluir os outros alunos, além dos amigos do Covil, foi de Harry, que percebeu que pareceria estranho e, óbvio, se não o fizessem.

A maioria não sabia que era uma festa de aniversário improvisada, assim, Hermione não ganhou muitos presentes, apenas de seus amigos mais próximos, mas isso não lhe importou quando percebeu a surpresa. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela os abraçou quase até sufocá-los e depois riu, agradeceu e chorou mais um pouco.

A comida e o bolo foram bem-vindos, pois depois de nadarem e brincarem na piscina, todos estavam famintos. Harry convidou o Colin para tirar algumas fotos, felizmente, sua câmera não se perdeu no mergulho e Charlie ligou a música ambiente da Caverna. As músicas vinham de uma vitrola e era amplificado por toda a área, Beatles e Michael Jackson foi o que mais agradou a todos. Mandy levou as meninas para dançarem e ensinou alguns passes de dança complicados, quando ela tentou arrastar os meninos, muitos fugiram se jogando na piscina o que provocou muito riso de todos.

Se, por um lado, foi bom ter o time de quadribol na festa porque, além de se divertirem, tiveram a oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor, por outro, Harry teve que aguentar a perseguição da sua colega buscadora, Cho, por todos os lados. Sua voz doce, cílios batendo e sorriso meloso, lhe deu nos nervos, mas, felizmente, ele conseguiu um tempo de folga quando se afastou para conversar com a Penny, a monitora parecia intimidar a garota asiática.

— Ela tem uma queda por você, Harry, por isso está agindo assim. — Disse Penny divertida.

— Uma queda? Como, ela gosta de mim? — Harry olhou para a menina com o cenho franzido. — Isso não faz sentido, ela não parece gostar de mim, pelo contrário, além de ser muito competitiva. Posso perceber como fica irritada quando sou melhor que ela nos treinos, nunca se conformou em não conseguir a posição no time e já notei que não quer continuar na reserva.

— Bem... — Penny hesitou olhando a menina com mais atenção. — Hum..., talvez, ela esteja fingindo, é possível que Cho pense que poderia ter algum tipo de vantagem se conquistar você, mas acho que ela não é muito boa nisso sendo tão jovem.

— Vantagem? — Harry se sentiu ainda mais confuso.

— Bem, além do óbvio, a vaga no time titular...

— Espera, ela pensa que eu lhe daria a minha vaga no time? —Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Se ela pensa assim, mostra que não é muito esperta, mas algumas meninas usam seu charme ou o fato do garoto gostar delas como uma maneira de controlá-lo. — Explicou Penny suavemente. — Cho pode pensar que se namorassem, você, como um cavalheiro e bom namorado, lhe concederia todos os seus desejos, inclusive a titularidade no time.

— Hum... — Pensativo, Harry analisou as ações da buscadora nos últimos treinos e concluiu que era exatamente isso que ela estava tentando. — Isso faz sentido pelas ações dela, mas, eu não sou nenhum idiota e com certeza não deixarei ninguém me controlar. Mas que outras vantagens você pensa que ela poderia querer obter, Penny?

— Harry, você é famoso e muito rico, não conheço o caráter da Cho para afirmar isso, mas muitas meninas estariam interessadas em serem suas namoradas por causa dessas coisas. — Informou Penny e Harry voltou a arregalar os olhos. — Você não tinha pensado nisso? Que poderiam haver pessoas que se interessariam em ser seus amigos ou mais, por causa do que você tem e não por quem você é?

Sua pergunta foi em tom delicado e Harry viu seu olhar preocupado.

— Eu..., bem, por causa daqueles livros, eu sabia que tinha fãs, além de ser famoso pelo que aconteceu com Voldemort naquela noite, também notei muitas meninas com risinhos e olhares melosos. Elas parecem bem tolas, na verdade, e percebi alguns garotos puros-sangues que tentam ser meus amigos por causa do meu nome... Pelos menos foi o que pensei que eram seus motivos. — Disse Harry cabisbaixo.

— Em alguns casos pode ser isso e em outros é uma combinação, eu suponho. — Disse Penny pensativa. — Alguns podem achar mais importante você ser um Potter, mas ser amigo do menino-que-sobreviveu também dever ser um pensamento atraente. Alguns podem nem pensar nisso, seu nome ou seu dinheiro não importam, mas podem ser fãs dos livros ou te admirarem pelo que acreditam que você fez a 11 anos.

— Como eu saberei? Como saberei quem é meu amigo de verdade e quem tem apenas interesses em conseguir algo de mim? Talvez, algum tipo de vantagem ou se exibir para os outros? — Harry perguntou chateado.

— Você tem bons instintos, Harry, deve usá-los e ser observador como foi com a Cho, minha primeira impressão era que ela tinha uma queda por você, mas, imediatamente, você entendeu que isso não fazia sentido por causa do que observou em suas atitudes e expressões. — Disse Penny e apertou seu ombro. — Você é um garoto incrível e apenas conviver contigo um pouco, se a pessoa tem caráter, ela passará a gostar de você por quem é e, todo o resto, não importará. — Seu sorriso e expressão era sincera e, em um impulso, Harry a abraçou com força sabendo que estava falando sobre si mesma.

— Obrigado, Penny, por ser uma amiga de verdade e por me aconselhar sobre isso. — Disse ele emocionado.

— Ora... — Ela sussurrou emocionada, por um lado foi apenas alguns conselhos, mas, conhecendo sua história, sabia o quanto significava para ele a amizade verdadeira e seu apoio. — De nada, meu querido amigo.

Depois, eles conversaram um pouco mais sobre a reunião da noite anterior. Penny chegou depois da meia noite e ficou chateada por encontrar os 4 acordados lhe esperando, assim tudo o que fez foi dar um resumo e as boas notícias.

— Estou muito otimista, Harry, quer dizer, os puristas lutarão a cada passo do caminho, mas eles são minoria e, com o Sr. Boot como o Presidente do Conselho, acredito que podemos esperar mudanças positivas em Hogwarts. — Disse ela sorridente.

— Se metade dessas coisas que vocês disseram forem feitas, Hogwarts nunca mais será a mesma. Bem, sem Snape e Binns nossa vida aqui saltará muitos níveis de qualidade. — Disse ele animado.

— Nem me fale, o Sr. Ollerton estava indignado. Ele disse que seu maior prazer era permitir a educação mágica a todos, e uma boa educação, imagine saber das aulas atrozes que temos e ainda sobre o desfalque. — Penny suspirou e, baixando a voz, continuou. — Flitwick e McGonagall quase discutiram por causa das aulas extras e laboratórios de Poções, ele explicou tudo o que faz por nós alunos da Ravenclaw, sabe, projeto de pesquisa, laboratório, aulas de auxílio aos sábados. Disse que muitas vezes recebe a visita de outros alunos das outras casas, pedindo ajuda sobre algo porque ninguém sabe onde ficam os escritórios dela ou do Snape e Sprout. McGonagall ficou furiosa e disse que essas iniciativas não deveriam ser decisões dele e, sim, vir da direção e do Conselho, mas o próprio Ollerton a cortou e disse que era um absurdo que todos os outros professores também não fizessem todas aquelas coisas. Ele disse que pelo ótimo salários dos professores, todos deveriam dispor de seu tempo para mais do que apenas dar aulas, que todas as disciplinas principais deveriam ter um clube como o de Feitiços, que os escritórios deveriam ser acessíveis para os alunos que precisassem conversar ou tirar dúvidas. Flitwick a enterrou mais quando disse que propôs todas essas coisas muitas vezes ao diretor e que, ao sempre receber uma negativa, decidiu fazer tudo por conta própria e que os outros professores poderiam ter feito o mesmo se tivessem um mínimo de interesse.

— Uau! — Disse Harry também em tom baixo. — Imagino que não são só Snape e Binns que terão algumas surpresas.

— Sim, acredito que todos os professores terão que se adequar às novas regras e muitas mudanças. Estou tão empolgada, Harry! Como disse o Sr. Toots, gostaria de voltar a ter 11 anos. — Disse ela rindo e Harry a acompanhou muito ansioso para ver Hogwarts ser transformado e atingindo todo o seu potencial.

Ele também passou um tempo conversando com o time de quadribol, principalmente, o reserva, que Harry não conhecia tão bem e ficou feliz ao observá-los se divertirem e interagirem com todos. Trevor passou um bom tempo conversando com os professores, suas ambições profissionais e interesse por esportes se mostrando facilmente. Eddie Carmichael ficou babando nas meninas de maiôs, até que elas se incomodaram e tentaram afogá-lo de brincadeira, pelos menos, Harry pensou que era brincadeira. Depois disso, o garoto do 3º ano foi esperto e se afastou para junto de Hunter e Roger, 4º anos, que passaram um tempo rindo e zombando dele, antes de se envolverem em uma competição própria de braçadas. Claire ficou com as meninas mais jovens do 2º, conversando sobre assuntos de meninas ou aprendendo passos de dança.

Zane passou seu tempo mais com Owen, eles também eram do 4º ano, e ficaram mais isolados, pareciam não querer interagir muito com os outros alunos, mas, Harry conhecia o Owen a mais tempo e sabia que ele era muito legal. Quando entabulou uma meia conversa com eles, Scheyla se aproximou trazendo alguns sanduíches e cervejas amanteigadas voando.

— Aqui, pessoal, quase não os vi se servindo, Owen, Zane. — Disse ela sorridente. — Vocês têm que se misturar mais, principalmente você, Zane.

Este corou um pouco com a atenção, Harry já percebera como ele era tímido.

— Eu já disse isso a ele, além disso, nós irlandeses temos que nos unir, cara. — Disse Owen ironicamente. — Tem muitos escoceses e ingleses nesta escola para o meu gosto.

— Ei! — Harry protestou divertido. — Eu nasci na fronteira com Gales, assim sou apenas meio inglês, mas ainda me sinto ofendido.

Eles riram divertidos, até Zane relaxou um pouco.

— É uma pena que não more mais perto, Owen, seria incrível se viesse cavalgar conosco lá em casa durante o verão. —Disse Scheyla e depois tomou um gole da sua cerveja. — Zane conseguiu dois fins de semana para montar.

— Não dá, Schei, e não é só pela distância, a viagem de trem é cara e eu passei o verão estudando os assuntos trouxas para recuperar o tempo perdido nesses anos todos. Consegui fazer uma prova de proficiência de nível, do 1 para o 2, além de fazer algum trabalho de carpintaria trouxa e vender algumas das minhas peças em lojas do centro de Cork. — Owen expôs sem constrangimento.

— Isso é legal, você é muito talentoso com a carpintaria. — Disse ela compreensiva. — E você, Harry? O que fez de divertido no verão?

— Ah, bem, nada muito divertido, na verdade. — Harry hesitou e depois suspirou. — Estudei muito os assuntos trouxas e mágicos, me mudei de casa, o que foi bom, e comecei a visitar um centro esportivo parecido com esse em Londres. Também consegui ir ao cinema no shopping ou patinar algumas vezes no Hyde Park, nada muito emocionante.

Ele disse a verdade, mas sabia que faltava um bom pedaço das suas férias, infelizmente, não poderia lhes contar sobre a GER.

— Isso parece legal, patinar, quero dizer. — Disse Zane suavemente.

— Sim, é muito legal, mas imagino que cavalgar seja ainda mais, quer dizer, eu andei no lombo de Firenze e achei emocionante. — Disse Harry feliz pelo garoto estar falando com ele diretamente.

— Firenze? — Scheyla questionou confusa.

— Meu amigo centauro. — Explicou Harry e a viu e Zane arregalarem os olhos.

— Você é amigo de um centauro? — O garoto loiro e com olhos azuis perguntou chocado.

— E, ele te deixou montá-lo? — Scheyla também estava muito surpresa.

— Sim, bem, eu o montei lateralmente, mas sim. — Disse Harry lembrando de seu amigo e percebendo que sentia sua falta. — Estávamos na Floresta e alguém havia atacado um unicórnio, tínhamos pressa em tentar salvá-lo e fugir do perigo, assim ele me fez subir em seu lombo.

— Nossa! — Owen exclamou surpreso.

— Alguém machucou um unicórnio? Merlin, quem faria uma coisa dessas? — Scheyla disse aflita.

— Ele ficou bem? — Zane sussurrou ansioso.

— Sim, o bruxo que o atacou usou magia negra e estava bebendo seu sangue... — Os três soltaram exclamações de nojo e empalideceram. — Mas, Snape e Kettleburn o salvaram, Hagrid já o devolveu para sua família durante o verão, infelizmente, não consegui me despedir dele, espero poder encontrá-lo um dia porque nos tornamos muito próximos. — Harry lamentara não ter conseguido se despedir de Savage quando Dumbledore o tirara de Hogwarts bruscamente.

Seus companheiros ficaram em silêncio por um tempo tentando compreender essas fortes informações, finalmente, Zane disse com sua voz suave.

— Se você salvou sua vida, terão uma ligação para sempre, Harry, tenho certeza que se encontrarão outra vez e ser amigo de um centauro é uma grande honra.

— Sem dúvida é. — Harry sorriu ao pensar em Firenze. — De qualquer forma, estava pensando em pedir ao Hagrid para nos ensinar a cavalgar, quer dizer, aqueles que têm interesse em aprender.

— Espera. — Scheyla o encarou confusa. — Tem cavalos em Hogwarts?

— Sim. — Harry sorriu ao perceber que essa era outra coisa que ninguém parecia saber sobre a escola. — Eles são lindos e enormes, Hagrid disse que são, hum... Montanhês, porque são muito fortes e inteligentes, capazes de andar muitas distâncias e subir uma montanha levando o cavaleiro. — Disse Harry e, animadamente, contou sobre sua detenção e como ele e os amigos estavam ajudando o Hagrid a cuidar dos animais.

— Pôneis também? Como isso é possível? — Scheyla parecia inconformada. — Como não sabemos disso tudo? E porque ter todos esses animais se não podemos conviver ou cavalgá-los?

— Pensei que a partir do terceiro ano tivéssemos aulas de Criaturas Mágicas? — Foi Harry quem mostrou confusão agora.

— Sim, mas é optativa e decidi me concentrar em Runas e Aritmancia, pois são duas aulas muito difíceis que exigem muito, assim, não quis pegar mais uma eletiva. — Scheyla disse chateada. — Além disso, minha família trabalha com animais trouxas e mágicos, aprendo muito na prática em Hallanon e...

— O que? O que você disse? — Harry falou mais alto do que o seu normal e chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas mais próximas, mas, estava tão chocado que não percebeu os olhares ao encarar a Scheyla.

— Eu disse que aprendo muito na prática na fazenda da família, Hallanon e por isso decidi não fazer Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, mas se soubesse que tinha cavalos em Hogwarts, com certeza, teria ao menos lhes visitado e cavalgado... — Scheyla estava explicando, mas se calou ao, finalmente, perceber a expressão assombrada e confusa de Harry. — O quê?

— Você está falando de Hallanon de Kenmare? — Perguntou Harry com voz sufocada.

— Sim. Como você sabe? — Scheyla o olhou também surpresa.

— Porque Hallanon pertence a mim, a minha família, era da minha avó e agora é minha. Como raios, você me diz que pertence a sua família? E como vocês poderiam estar usando minha fazenda? — Harry questionou mais duramente do que falaria, normalmente.

— O que? — Scheyla o encarou sem entender.

— Harry? O que foi? — Terry se aproximou protetor ao ver seu amigo tão tenso.

E, então, Harry olhou em volta e viu algumas pessoas olhando, engolindo em seco ao perceber que deveria manter a calma e não discutir algo assim diante de estranhos.

— Vou me trocar e conversaremos sobre isso em um lugar mais discreto. — Disse ele encarando sua colega de time que o olhava confusa e hesitante. — Agora.

Ele não esperou sua resposta e, rapidamente, foi para o vestiário se trocar, Terry o acompanhou parecendo preocupado.

— Não precisa deixar a festa por causa disso, prometo que manterei a calma. — Disse ele ao amigo.

— Eu nem sei o que está acontecendo, mas você parece tenso e preocupado, sou seu irmão e estarei ao seu lado. — Respondeu ele em tom que não admitia discussão, grato, Harry apenas acenou.

Quando saíram, Zane também tinha se trocado e encarou o Harry com uma expressão desafiadora, ele escolheu ignorá-lo, se queria ou pretendia defender Scheyla, tudo bem, mas não deixaria de chegar ao fundo desta história. Era sua herança, seu legado e o orgulho de sua avó, não conseguia nem pensar na ideia de que alguém poderia ter invadido ou algo assim. No entanto, Harry pensou, enquanto caminhava com Terry, Scheyla e Zane para o Covil, isso não fazia o menor sentido, porque Dumbledore não permitiria uma invasão e ele paralisou a produção de todas as suas fazendas. E, o Sr. Falc estava visitando suas propriedades com o Sr. Jonas para realizar a manutenção, se algo estivesse errado, ele já saberia, a não ser que ainda não tivessem visitado Hallanon.

Assim que chegaram ao Covil, Harry fechou a porta e lançou feitiços de imperturbabilidade. Notou que Zane olhava em volta curioso e percebeu que não se lembrava de vê-lo nas reuniões com mestiços e nascidos trouxas do ano passado.

— Bem-vindo ao Covil, Zane, nos reunimos aqui quando precisamos discutir assuntos sensíveis. — Disse Harry objetivamente. — Não sabia que é puro-sangue, pensei que fosse mestiço ou nascido trouxa.

— Isso importa? — Questionou ele defensivamente.

— Não, a não ser que esteja escondendo algo. — Disse Harry e viu sua expressão endurecer. — Ninguém aqui é seu inimigo, Zane e espero que um dia confie em nós para ser você mesmo.

— Será que podemos nos concentrar na sua afirmação absurda de que Hallanon é sua? — Perguntou Zane irritado.

— Tudo bem, Zane. — Disse Scheyla suavemente e Harry lhe dirigiu seu olhar. — Harry disse a verdade, acho, apenas..., bem, eu não sabia quem... Eu nunca soube ou minha mãe quem era o dono de Hallanon, meu avô se recusou a nos dizer e não temos acesso aos livros antigos. Entende?

— Não, não entendo nada. — Disse Harry chocado por ela admitir tranquilamente que invadira sua casa. — Porque você não me explica.

Terry se mexeu ao perceber o tom suave e perigoso nas palavras de Harry, que passaram despercebidos pelos outros dois.

— Bem, antes, você disse que Hallanon pertenceu a sua avó, por um acaso, o nome dela era Euphemia O'Hallahans? — Perguntou Scheyla suavemente, parecia quase emocionada.

— Sim, esse era o nome de solteira da minha avó, depois que ela se casou com meu avô, Fleamont, se tornou uma Potter. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Oh! — Scheyla respirou fundo como se tivesse tentando controlar a vontade de chorar. — Harry, nós somos primos, então.

— Primos? — Ele ficou completamente chocado, isso era a última coisa que esperava ouvir.

— Sim, bem, de alguns graus, mas, ainda assim, primos. — Ela sorriu suavemente. — Sua avó era irmã do meu bisavô, Patrick O'Hallahans, ele morreu muito antes de minha mãe nascer, então, tudo o que sabemos sobre ele é o que meu avô contou a minha mãe, porque eu convivi por muito pouco tempo com ele antes que morresse também.

— Ok. — Harry respirou fundo tentando entender essa nova informação, lhe ocorrera perguntar ao Sr. Falc se tinha como descobrir algum familiar mais próximo por parte de sua avó ou dos Potters, mas o pensamento lhe fugira da mente durante o ocupado verão. — Ok, mas isso ainda não me explica como vocês vivem em Hallanon que, pelo meu conhecimento, está vazia.

— Oh, está mesmo, infelizmente, e não vivemos na sua Hallanon, vivemos em uma fazenda próxima, muito menor que se chama Hallanon II, mas, é mais fácil apenas chamar de Hallanon. — Disse ela suspirando ao ver sua confusão. — Acho que o melhor é nos sentarmos porque a explicação é longa. — Todos fizeram isso, Terry e Zane curiosos, Scheyla ansiosa e Harry tenso. — Bem, você sabe algum detalhe sobre Hallanon? Ou como ela veio a pertencer a sua avó?

— Sim, soube que seu irmão perdeu toda a fortuna familiar, que já tinha sofrido grandes perdas, anteriormente, quando o avô de minha avó foi até obrigado a vender o time de quadribol, Kenmare Kestrels, fundado pelos O'Hallahans a muitos séculos. — Expôs Harry suavemente. — Meu avô, que amava muito a minha avó e sabia o quanto a casa em que crescera significava para ela, comprou Hallanon quando o irmão dela a perdeu por causa das dívidas. Sei também que ele esperava que meu avô lhe devolvesse a casa familiar por uma questão de direito da linha masculina e nunca perdoou minha avó por lhe "roubar" Hallanon. Acredito que nunca voltaram a se falar.

— Isso é um resumo muito bom dos fatos, ainda que o nosso lado da história era bem diferente e, claro, minha mãe sempre acreditou na versão contada por meu avô. — Scheyla se mexeu desconfortável. — Minha mãe é filha única, meu avô era bem mais velho quando ela nasceu e ser uma menina foi uma grande decepção para ele.

— Como era seu nome? — Perguntou Terry, sempre interessando em histórias.

— Victorio O'Hallahans. Bem, ele contou a minha mãe que sua tia Euphemia lhes roubara, dele e de seu pai, a casa ancestral dos O'Hallahans. Minha mãe nunca teve como ou porque duvidar dessa declaração e, assim, acreditou que sua avó tinha se casado com um homem inescrupuloso que enganara meu bisavô e lhe tomara Hallanon. — Disse Scheyla parecendo envergonhada e Harry se tencionou como um cordão ao ouvir tal ofensa mentirosa e desonrosa. — Quando minha mãe começou a ajudar com os livros da fazenda descobriu que nada daquilo era verdade. Os livros de contabilidade antigos da sua Hallanon mostravam perdas e investimentos absurdos e até tinha a documentação do banco Gringotes tomando posse da fazenda por causa das dívidas. Mamãe o questionou e vovô afirmou que nada disso importava, que quando sua tia Euphemia e o marido compraram Hallanon do Banco, deveriam ter devolvido para seus verdadeiros donos e não tomarem posse, pois ela era uma herança da linha masculina. — Scheyla fez uma careta irritada. — Esse sistema patriarcal me enoja e mamãe também não gostou, pior, vovô deixou escapar que sua avó se sentiu culpada por ficar com Hallanon e separou um pedaço menor das terras, desmembrou do todo e deu ao irmão. Essa é a nossa Hallanon, faz divisa pelo Norte da sua Hallanon e, é bem pequena em comparação, mas, é tudo o que temos e graças a sua avó.

Harry acenou entendendo melhor tudo e ficou aliviado que a sua Hallanon, apesar de vazia, estava segura e esperava em breve enchê-la de animais.

— Meu avô deu Hallanon a minha avó de presente de aniversário de casamento e como ela amava a casa de infância, além do fato de ser um presente tão especial, nunca poderia devolver ao seu bisavô, principalmente, se temesse que ele a perdesse de novo. — Considerou Harry pensativo.

— Mas como ele não perdeu a segunda Hallanon? E porque tem esse nome? — Terry questionou.

— O nome foi escolhido por meu bisavô que disse que ele pertencia ao verdadeiro herdeiro dos O'Hallahans. — Explicou Scheyla com uma leve careta. — E ele não perdeu porque sua avó passou a escritura das terras em seu nome com a condição de que ele assinasse um contrato mágico onde se comprometia a nunca usar a nova fazenda como garantia de empréstimos ou investimentos.

— Vovó foi muito inteligente. — Pensou Harry e sorriu ao perceber que isso era um plano bem Slytherin. — Não entendo porque você disse que não sabia quem eu era ou que não teve acesso a documentos com informações sobre a minha avó.

— Todos os documentos que continham o nome da sua avó, cartas que ela escreveu tentando uma reconciliação, foram queimados por meu bisavô. O nome dela, Euphemia, meu avô deixou escapar em uma discussão e, quando mamãe insistiu em saber o seu sobrenome de casada, ele se recusou a dizer e depois que ela partiu acho que não parecia mais importante. — Disse Scheyla dando de ombros. — Vovô nunca aceitou que ela assumisse a fazenda por ser mulher, criticava-a por tudo e os dois viviam brigando, no fim meu avô tentou casá-la com um bruxo puro-sangue que, na sua opinião, seria o homem ideal para administrar Hallanon II.

— Que tolo. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Sim, ele era, mamãe deixou a fazenda e acabou deixando o Reino Unido também, ela sabia, por sua amizade com uma nascida trouxa que conheceu aqui em Hogwarts, que os trouxas tinham fazendas com cavalos. — Scheyla sorriu meio sonhadora. — Mamãe, Patrice, é o seu nome, acabou na Espanha, trabalhando em uma hacienda trouxa onde conheceu meu pai e onde eu nasci. Quando vovô adoeceu e estava à beira da morte, escreveu para a mamãe pedindo que voltasse, queria se despedir, mas, no fim, ele morreu amargo ao vê-la casada com um trouxa e, ainda, lhe apresentando uma neta e não um neto.

— E vocês decidiram viver em Hallanon II? — Harry perguntou um pouco incomodado com o nome.

— Sim, mas estamos sempre viajando para a Espanha. A hancienda tem animais trouxas, cavalos, gados, tem um bom administrador e papai está sempre por lá. Meus avós trouxas vivem na Catalunha, na cidade de Lérida, não muito longe da Hancienda Alvorada. — Scheyla suspirou ao pensar em seu primeiro lar. — Hallanon tem animais mágicos e precisa de muita mais atenção, mamãe e os funcionários trabalham para mantê-los bem e os pouco animais não mágicos são cuidados pelo meu pai. Quanto aos livros antigos, que poderiam nos informar mais sobre a sua avó, estão todos na casa ancestral como chamamos e não temos acesso, a magia não nos permite entrar, assim nunca pudemos descobrir se tia Euphemia tinha descendentes. Ou porque a fazenda foi desativada a 11 anos, apesar de que agora faz sentido porque...

— Meu pai morreu a 11 anos. — Respondeu Harry, como sempre, sentindo um peso doloroso no coração ao pensar em seus pais.

— Sim. Imagine isso, quando eu contar a minha mãe que nossa família são os Potters, ela não acreditará. — Scheyla disse sorrido sincera. — Quer dizer, sei que não liga a mínima para sua fama e eu também não, mas o fato é que conhecemos o nome Potter por causa do que aconteceu a 11 anos com o fim da guerra e, todo esse tempo, você é nosso primo. Pense nisso, Harry, poderíamos ter crescido juntos, cavalgado desde crianças e nos divertido até não poder mais se soubéssemos disso antes.

Harry arregalou os olhos diante das suas palavras e se levantou sem saber o que fazer ou mesmo sentir, se aproximando da janela, observou a escuridão. Sempre pensara que os Dursleys eram sua única família, mas agora sabia que não era verdade, além de Sirius, os Boots teriam lhe acolhido e agora ele percebia que os Martíns também. Mas a proteção não poderia ser ignorada, Harry entendia isso e aceitara a decisão de Dumbledore, no entanto, era impossível não pensar em todos os cenários diferentes que ele poderia ter lhe permitido viver se fosse um pouco menos indiferente e negligente. Merlin, ele poderia ainda ter vivido com seus tios, sem maus tratos, conhecido e visitado os Boots e, talvez... convivido com os Martíns, aprendido a cavalgar, visitado Hallanon, a Espanha, crescido com uma prima, duas na verdade, Patrice poderia ter sido uma espécie de tia ou algo assim. As imagens se formaram em sua mente e Harry pode se ver crescendo no mundo mágico, conhecendo sua história e feliz, mas...

Ele se forçou a engolir a raiva e amargura que sentia, não resolvia nada, não mudava o passado e Harry sabia que não poderia perder tempo pensando no que poderia ter sido ou mergulhado em sentimentos negativos. Seu tempo neste mundo poderia ser bem curto e ele queria aproveitá-lo sendo feliz, estando com as pessoas que amava e o amavam de volta e, talvez... Conhecendo algumas novas, sua família. Ora, quem diria que o pequeno Harry, o "anormal", teria uma família de verdade e uma legal, para variar. Respirando fundo, ele se virou e encarou sua colega de time que o olhava preocupada.

— Isso teria sido incrível, mas temos o agora e o futuro para fazermos todas essas coisas. Adoraria saber mais sobre a família, se você não se importar de me contar, prima. — Disse Harry controlando a emoção com dificuldade.

— Oh... — Scheyla pareceu se emocionar também pelo que mostrava seus olhos brilhantes de lágrimas, abrindo um grande sorriso, continuou. — Eu adoraria, primo... Bem, eu tenho uma irmã e irmão, eles são bruxos também, adoram cavalgar e voar, mamãe é uma péssima cozinheira, mas papai, Rodrigo é o seu nome, cozinha as melhores paellas do mundo, Harry, você precisa provar, além disso...

Os dois ficaram um bom tempo conversando, mesmo quando voltaram para a torre Ravenclaw, eles se sentaram na sala de convivência onde Harry riu muito com as histórias da família Martín. Sua família. Os dois fizeram muitos planos para visitas no futuro próximo, nas férias de inverno e verão, Harry lhe contou dos seus planos de fazer Hallanon voltar ao seu auge, o que, claro, fez Scheyla bater palmas de animação. Ela decidiu escrever para os pais, imediatamente, contando as novidades e Harry torceu para que eles quisessem conhecê-lo também.

Enquanto eles se divertiam e conversavam, Dumbledore recebia em seu escritório o mais odiado dos professores de Hogwarts e lhe comunicava sua demissão.

— Sinto muito, Severus. — Disse o diretor encarando sua expressão paralisada pelo choque.

— Deve haver algo que possa fazer, Dumbledore, use sua influência, convença-os a não me demitirem. — Snape exigiu com voz sufocada.

— Eu usei, cada gota de influência e persuasão, mas nada surtiu efeito. A Associação de Pais apresentou as memórias das primeiras aulas dos 1º anos do ano passado, sua atitude com os Gryffindors, com o menino Longbottom, mostrou a todos o seu favoritismo a casa Slytherins. E, a lembrança seguinte, onde você atacou o Harry daquela maneira absurda, lhes mostrou o seu desiquilibro e o péssimo professor que você é, Severus. — Disse Dumbledore com expressão de pena.

Snape desviou seu olhar dessa expressão ofensiva e foi até a janela onde observou a noite dos jardins que foram seu lar e sua prisão nos últimos 11 anos, engoliu a amargura e tentou imaginar partir para sempre, percebeu com um certo pânico que Hogwarts era mais do que um refúgio seguro, era, talvez, o único lar que já tivera.

— Nunca lhe menti sobre ser um bom professor, Albus, meu Mestre em Poções me qualifica para ser um, mas lhe disse que não tinha interesse no cargo. Foi você quem insistiu e insistiu, eu pretendia desaparecer, mas seus planos eram mais importantes que tudo e todos, assim, aceitei ficar. No entanto, reconheço que estive seguro aqui nos últimos 11 anos e agora... — Snape tentou pensar no que fazer para estar seguro e deixar o país parecia a melhor solução.

— Você nunca tentou, nunca se esforçou para aprender, para crescer, Severus. Aqui, nesta escola, cercado por grandes professores, você poderia ter se permitido ser um bom professor, todos lhe teríamos auxiliado. — Dumbledore falou com firmeza. — Eu insisti em sua presença nesta escola porque é a maneira mais segura de colocar meus planos em prática quando Voldemort retornar, mais segura para você, pois quando se apresentar a ele, deve convencê-lo que nunca o traiu e sim buscou segurança e acesso a mim em seu nome. Durante todos esses anos, eu implorei que mudasse sua atitude e superasse o passado...

— Superar! Como posso superar? Você me prometeu que ela estaria a salvo, tudo o que fiz, todos os riscos que corri foram para protegê-la e, eu confiei em você! Assim como confiei em seu plano, mantenha Potter seguro, seja meu espião outra vez quando chegar a hora, por Lily, tudo por ela, mas você sempre quebra suas promessas, Dumbledore. — Gritou Snape furiosamente. — E, agora, serei expulso de Hogwarts feito um cachorro, precisarei me esconder ou todos os comensais da morte livres farão fila para me matar, pois acreditam que sou um espião traidor do Lorde das Trevas.

— Tive que anunciar a verdade para que você não acabasse em Azkaban, sabe disso, sabe muito bem que não tive escolha. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

— E, por isso, Hogwarts tem sido minha prisão nos últimos 11 anos, nunca deixei a escola porque nós dois temos consciência que, no dia em que não tiver mais as proteções destas paredes ou do seu nome, estarei acabado. — Disse Snape amargo. — Tudo isso por culpa do Potter!

— Não, Severus, tudo isso por sua culpa e enquanto não admitir para si mesmo seu próprios erros e falhas, nunca poderá mudar. — Dumbledore suspirou cansado. — Você me fez uma promessa de que me ajudaria a proteger Harry, por Lily e pretendo que a mantenha, assim, o que precisamos fazer é mantê-lo seguro.

— É tudo o que lhe importa? Me manter seguro para proteger o garoto arrogante? A minha vida pouco lhe importa? — A raiva, magoa e amargura podiam ser ouvidas claramente em suas palavras.

— Me importo com você, Severus, verdadeiramente, assim como com todos nesta escola ou no mundo mágico, mas se me pergunta quem entre vocês dois vem em primeiro lugar, lhe digo que é o menino e você sabe muito bem porquê. — Dumbledore falou com firmeza. — E, isso não é uma disputa de atenção ou importância, você é um adulto e deveria agir como tal, além disso, não o liberarei do seu juramento. Quando Voldemort retornar, preciso de você para ser meu espião, pois isso poderá salvar muitas vidas além do Harry. — Snape bufou desinteressado, mas Dumbledore o conhecia o suficiente para saber que era falso.

— Como faremos isso agora que não serei mais o seu professor de Poções? O Lorde das Trevas não acreditará que me aproximei de você fingindo arrependimento depois da... morte de Lily, para poder me manter seguro e para te espionar para ele. — Disse Snape, ignorando a crítica ao seu comportamento. — E, terei pouco valor para ele se não estiver por perto para te espionar e ao garoto. Isso se estiver vivo até que ele recupere seu poder, pois, assim que passar por aqueles portões, lhe garanto que meus queridos alunos avisarão seus pais que me perseguirão implacavelmente.

— Acredito que, em se tratando de Voldemort, podemos manter a mesma história, você se aproximou de mim depois do que aconteceu no Halloween a 11 anos, buscando proteção contra Azkaban e fingido arrependimento, sua intenção era se manter seguro caso ele estivesse mesmo morto ou ser seu espião no caso do seu possível retorno. — Dumbledore suspirou e voltou a se sentar. — Diga que se ofereceu para ser meu espião e mostrou remorso depois da morte de Lily, ele acreditará que eu concordei em lhe dar uma segunda chance, pois é assim que Voldemort me vê. Explique que eu menti sobre você ser meu espião para livrá-lo da prisão com a condição que no futuro, se necessário, você exerceria essa função. E, sobre sua demissão, diga a verdade, que você foi longe demais em mostrar seu ódio por Harry Potter e seus guardiões interferiram e usaram o poder que tinham para conseguir sua demissão, mas, que antes de ser expulso de Hogwarts, você se comprometeu a ainda ser meu espião desde que o mantivesse seguro dos comensais da morte e que concordei. E, é isso o que pretendo fazer.

— Como? Como me manterá seguro? — Snape voltou a ficar em frente à mesa ansioso.

— Como diretor não posso impedir sua demissão, mas posso insistir em hospedá-lo, fui muito firme em lhes dizer que depois de todo o risco que correu em nos ajudar durante a guerra, garantir sua segurança, era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer. — Dumbledore o encarou muito sério. — Eu não pude dar muitas informações dada a companhia à mesa, apenas reafirmei o que foi dito em julgamento e do meu compromisso com sua segurança. Eles concordaram, afinal, Hogwarts tem muito espaço, mas você não deve ter qualquer contato com os alunos Severus, nem mesmo os Slytherins. Compreende?

— Sim. — Snape tentou esconder o alívio que sentia e sorriu sarcástico. — Como se me aproximar desses imbecis sem cérebros fosse meu desejo matinal.

— Infelizmente, você terá que colaborar com sua hospedagem...

— O que? Você está me dizendo que terei que pagar para viver em Hogwarts? — Snape o encarou em choque.

— Consegui a permissão para que continue a viver aqui e a gentileza de lhe comunicar tudo isso, pessoalmente, mas o Sr. Schubert lembrou que Hogwarts só pode ser um refúgio em tempos de guerra, está em seu estatuto que apenas funcionários, alunos ou refugiados podem fazer da escola a sua residência. — Dumbledore disse serenamente. — Assim, sua estadia aqui, enquanto uma exceção arbitrária, só pode ser concedida diante do pagamento de sua hospedagem.

— Quanto? — Snape cuspiu com raiva.

— O mesmo valor que a diária do Caldeirão Furado quando o hospede fecha um pacote de um mês, 150 galeões mensais. — Disse Dumbledore suspirando.

— 150!? Isso é um absurdo! Eu tenho algumas economias, mas, sem trabalhar, elas acabarão em pouco tempo. — Snape voltou a se mover furioso. — O melhor é voltar para a casa dos meus pais em Spinner's End, colocar muitas proteções, acredito que estarei, razoavelmente, seguro.

— O valor está incluído a alimentação, um quarto e um laboratório para que possa trabalhar em suas poções, Severus e, como você disse, se não estiver perto de mim e sob minha proteção, terá pouca ou nenhuma compreensão de Voldemort quando voltar para ele. — Esclareceu o diretor persuasivo. — Além disso, sua casa de família só poderia ser segura, verdadeiramente, se a colocasse sob o Fidelius e você ficasse isolado, completamente. Aqui terá a companhia dos professores e poderá conseguir um trabalho, na verdade, o Sr. Schubert ofereceu a possibilidade de lhe conseguir um emprego.

— Emprego? E quem, afinal, é esse Sr. Schubert? — Snape perguntou irritado e curioso.

— Edgar Schubert é um bruxo nascido trouxa, da Hufflepuff, se formou a uns 30 anos e trabalhou quase que a vida toda no mundo trouxa, mas a alguns meses foi contratado para ser o diretor da nova empresa que está abrindo diversos negócios no Beco Diagonal. — Explicou Dumbledore suavemente. — Não tenho muitas informações sobre essa empresa, apenas que se chama GER, que ela comprou alguns imóveis no Beco e abrirá algumas lojas, eles estão contratando nascidos trouxas e mestiços por um salário justo.

— Mas o que seria esse trabalho? Porque, se ele está pensando que serei um balconista vendendo para tolos cabeças ocas, está muito enganado, prefiro antes ir viver entre os irlandeses, ou pior, os americanos. — Disse Snape com desprezo.

— Eu não sei o trabalho, mas dado o fato da discrição ser necessária, acredito que atendimento ao público não é uma possibilidade. — Dumbledore pegou um cartão. — Aqui, este é o cartão dele com o endereço do escritório da GER no Beco, Sr. Schubert disse para aparecer amanhã, às 9 horas, para uma entrevista, a partir disto, ele poderá verificar suas qualificações e você poderá dizer qual cargo e salário lhe interessa. Me parece uma oportunidade valiosa e, talvez, posso convencê-los a lhe darem um cargo aqui em Hogwarts no futuro, algumas mudanças estão sendo planejadas e, ainda que improvável, não é algo impossível de acontecer. — Disse ele suavemente tentando amenizar o golpe, sabia que precisava de Snape e ajudá-lo era o mínimo que poderia oferecer.

— Ok, bem, me parece que, no fim, por não ter mais que dar aulas àqueles descerebrados, sairei ganhando nesta história toda. — Disse Snape orgulhoso demais para mostrar o golpe que era a demissão. — E quem ocupará o meu lugar? Quando estarei livre daqueles cabeças-ocas, finalmente?

— A decisão de sua demissão aconteceu ontem e estamos procurando um Mestre de Poções que tenha interesse no cargo e disponibilidade para assumir imediatamente. Assim que eu souber lhe informarei, enquanto isso, por favor, continue com as aulas o mais normalmente possível e seja discreto, não queremos que isso se espalhe antes da hora. — Dumbledore disse suavemente em tom de dispensa. — Sinto muito, mais uma vez, Severus.

— Não tenha pena de mim, Dumbledore, como eu disse, acredito que saí ganhando em tudo isso. Boa noite. — Disse ele e deixou o escritório de cabeça erguida.

Sozinho, Dumbledore olhou para o poleiro vazio de sua antiga amiga e suspirou, mais cansado e duvidoso de si mesmo e seus planos do que já estivera.

— E, é por pensar assim que tenho pena de você, meu jovem tolo. — Sussurrou tristemente.

No dia seguinte, Hermione e Neville disseram que eles deveriam ter lhes chamado também para o Covil, diante de uma possível discussão com Scheyla.

— Você estavam se divertindo, Neville na piscina e você, Hermione, com sua festa de aniversário. Além disso, Terry me acompanhou e não era nada grave, apenas confuso e estranho. — Disse Harry enquanto faziam os deveres na Biblioteca.

— Oh! Foi incrível e tão doce de vocês me organizarem uma festa, muito obrigada mesmo. — Disse ela sorrindo emocionada de novo. — E, Harry, as meninas estavam me explicando sobre os produtos da linha de cabelos das Poções Sleekeazy e me disseram que são muito populares porque são, incrivelmente, bons e caros também. Você não deveria ter me dado um ano de produtos e...

— E, eu tenho um grande desconto, meu avô foi o inventor e quando ele vendeu a empresa, no contrato, ficou acordado que os Potters poderiam, para sempre, comprar os produtos pela metade do preço. — Informou Harry para surpresa dos amigos. — Assim, não se preocupe e aproveite bastante.

— Bem, nesse caso... no sábado vou dormir na torre Ravenclaw e as meninas me ensinarão a usá-lo. E, a Morag quer experimentar também para ver como fica com o cabelo liso. — Disse Hermione empolgada.

O fim de semana encontrou Harry em mais uma aula extra, no sábado de manhã, antes da aula de Carpintaria, ele se encontrou com a professora Babbling de Runas que concordou em lhe ensinar galês.

— Professor Flitwick me disse que o seu interesse em aprender galês, vem do seu desejo em traduzir livros e documentos antigos da sua família. — Disse ela doce e sorridente como ele se lembrava.

— Sim, senhora. Bem, meu interesse é nos Grimoires que não podem ser traduzidos por um feitiço devido as suas proteções mágicas. O meu Grimoire Potter está em galês e latim, que já estou estudando por conta própria e com o auxílio de um tutor nos verões. E, eu tenho o Grimoire Fleamont que está em latim, galês e gaélico, mas eu li que o gaélico e galês mais antigos são mais parecidos por serem derivados da mesma língua, o celta. — Disse Harry educadamente.

— Em parte, você está certo, mas isso depende se esse gaélico é irlandês ou escocês e do período que estamos falando. Se for o irlandês, existem mais semelhanças com o galês, mas, se for o escocês, as diferenças aumentam muito, porque os escoceses transformaram o gaélico irlandês original depois da invasão Irlandesa. — Ela explicou e Harry acenou. — O período é importante, porque encontramos escritos de até mil anos ou mais com semelhanças entre o gaélico e o galês, mas, desse período para frente, as diferenças aumentam até que elas se tornam o que são, duas línguas.

— Pelo que sei os Fleamont são escoceses. — Disse Harry lembrando da ilha que herdara a poucas semanas. — Bem, acredito que terei que aprender o gaélico também.

— Isso é uma ótima ideia, pois o ajudará com as Runas Celtas que aprenderá em minha aula. Suponho que pretende estar em minha aula a partir do ano que vem? — Perguntou ela com um sorriso malicioso.

— Eu, com certeza, estarei, Prof.ª Babbling. — Harry retribuiu seu sorriso.

— Bem, então, comecemos. Vamos para o alfabeto galês que, você deve observar, Harry, além de diferente do alfabeto latim, tem os sons de cada uma das letras muito distintos também. — Disse Babbling mais no modo professora, mas ainda agradável e compreensível de acompanhar.

Mais tarde e com a cabeça girando, Harry se perguntou como poderia decorar mais um alfabeto e um tão complexo, mas imaginou que se haviam pessoas que aprendiam mais de 6 ou 7 idiomas, bem, ele também poderia.

Na aula de carpintaria, ele trabalhou em sua estante de carvalho para seus livros e comentou com Terry sobre sua ideia de pedir um banheiro maior, com banheira, seu amigo arregalou os olhos e decidiu que queria o mesmo. No domingo de manhã, as meninas desceram as escadas com os cabelos lisos, bonitos e brilhantes o que causou muitos comentários e olhares. Hermione ficou muito bonita e Terry se apressou em lhe dizer isso, o que a fez corar e tentar mudar de assunto falando sobre a poção milagrosa que o Sr. Fleamont inventou.

Harry teve mais uma aula com Meistr Filius naquela tarde e, desta vez, o duelo foi com apenas um guerreiro que retornou seus feitiços e se defendeu.

— Esqueça que é uma estátua que pode ser destruída por uma maldição explosiva, esse tipo de feitiço, você não usará levemente. O que eu quero que faça é que busque estratégias para vencer seu inimigo, use sua inteligência, seu conhecimento e vença-o. — Disse Meistr duramente.

Harry acenou e se preparou, sua postura mudou, sua mente começou a trabalhar em estratégias na busca pela vitória, seus instintos estavam ligados ao máximo e quando a estátua começou a lançar feitiços, ele se esquivou e atacou. Sua decisão de não usar o Protego e confiar em seu físico para se esquivar se mostrou boa, a princípio, pois o fez se mover por todas as direções e sua agilidade o protegeu das maldições da estátua. Além disso, suas ações ofensivas tocou o alvo algumas vezes, mas, assim que ela se adaptou a sua estratégia, Harry não conseguiu mais acertá-la, pois também era rápida em se esquivar ou usar o Protego. O duelo se manteve neste impasse por um tempo e, então...

— Um inimigo, Prentis, em um campo plano e claro. Vamos mudar isso. — A voz de Meistr soou e de repente a sala de duelo escureceu.

A escuridão não era absoluta, mais como uma noite sem lua, ainda assim, Harry logo perdeu a estátua de vista quando ela se misturou nas sombras. Com a sensação de estar sendo caçado, que fez a adrenalina em seu corpo saltar e um gosto amargo se instalar em sua língua, Harry olhou em volta e fez movimentos lentos, não gostando nem um pouco do sentimento de ser a presa. Então, a luminosidade de um feitiço veio em sua direção e ele se esquivou, mas não encontrou um alvo para atacar, frustrado se desviou de outros feitiços de cores diferentes, mas logo foi atingido algumas vezes.

— Respire fundo, Prentis, confie em seus instintos, em todos os seus sentidos, não apenas em seus olhos. Pense!

Pensar. E, então, a resposta veio e ele se sentiu um idiota.

— Lucioler! — Gritou Harry girando a varinha em um círculo completo, fagulhas luminosas se espalharam em todas as direções e ele viu a estátua lhe lançando um feitiço, cegamente, pois a luminosidade a atrapalhou.

Se desviando, Harry lhe lançou outro ataque, se afastou para as sombras e, calculando que ela também teria outros "sentidos", acalmou a respiração e fechou os olhos tentando ouvir e sentir sua posição. Demorou um pouco, mas, logo Harry sentiu e ouviu o movimento a sua esquerda, não querendo mais se esconder, ele saltou rápido e a acertou com um feitiço.

Mudando de estratégia e tentando pegá-la de surpresa, decidiu usar o Protego e atacar rápido, continuou, estava tão concentrado na luta que não percebeu que parou de falar os feitiços. Instinto prevaleceu e sua habilidade natural se mostrou. Ataque, Protego, ataque, Protego, de novo e de novo, mas ela não parou de atacar de volta e Harry percebeu que precisava mudar de estratégia outra vez. Pensando rápido, ele acelerou em sua direção mantendo o Protego para evitar seus feitiços e a estátua, imediatamente, se posicionou preparando-se para uma luta física, mas Harry se desviou dela no último instante e, usando sua rapidez, lhe deu a volta e atacou por traz. "Glufot" deixou sua varinha, mas não a sua boca e atingiu a estátua que, quando tentou se virar e persegui-lo, não conseguiu se mover, pois estava grudada ao chão. Isso causou a distração que precisava e, sem hesitar, Harry lançou um Incarcerous, mas, precisando prender a estátua com mais firmeza do que faria com as cordas, imaginou correntes de metal. Em segundos, correntes finas de metal surgiram e envolveram a estátua, completamente, prendendo seu braço de varinha e encerrando o duelo. Sorrindo, Harry a encarou divertido, pois, ironicamente, a prendera como uma estátua.

A luz voltou de repente, Harry piscou olhando em volta e buscando perigo, mas encontrou apenas Meistr Filius caminhando na direção dele, calmamente. Ele manteve a postura, apenas abaixou a varinha em respeito e, respirou fundo, tentando acalmar a respiração ofegante e coração acelerado.

— Ofegante, Prentis? Talvez, você esteja precisando melhorar sua forma se uma pequena luta lhe tirou o fôlego. — Disse Filius com ironia.

Harry se enrijeceu com a crítica, mas não a questionou, sabia que precisava aumentar o ritmo e força do seu treino, a verdade é que não recebera autorização de Madame Pomfrey para fazer isso, ainda assim, tinha certeza que, comparado a outros colegas da escola, estava em ótima forma.

— Treinarei mais duramente, Meistr. — Harry disse respeitosamente.

— Bom, porque a cada aula de Duelo exigirei mais de você, física e mentalmente. Explique suas estratégias nesta luta, Prentis. — Disse Filius olhando para a estátua contida, com um olhar curioso.

Harry acenou e explicou cada decisão e estratégia, mudanças e objetivos.

— Muito bem. A luta teve três partes, a primeira onde você se sentiu seguro com seus feitiços e movimentos de esquiva, não foi atingido, mas atingiu seu adversário apenas 3 vezes. Por quanto tempo acreditou que aguentaria essa estratégia, Prentis? Quanto tempo levaria para se cansar e baixar a guarda? — Filius levantou a sobrancelha e Harry entendeu que não esperava uma resposta. — Estratégias são feitas para se vencer e não para não perder a luta, nunca pense primeiro, "como faço para não perder" e sim "como faço para ganhar", Prentis.

Harry acenou entendendo que fora arrogante ao se prender ao fato de que não estava em desvantagem defensiva. O-Sensei Koolang já lhe dissera que um bom guerreiro finalizava a luta rápido e sem rebusques.

"A segunda parte o encontrou perdido, Prentis e você foi atingido 11 vezes antes de pensar e agir, ao em vez, de se desesperar como um coelho caçado por um lobo. Você precisa se decidir, Prentis! — A voz de Meistr se tornou mais enérgica. — Você é um coelho ou um lobo!? É a presa ou o caçador? É o vitorioso ou o vencido? "

Harry engoliu em seco encarando seu mestre com a cabeça erguida e sabendo que ele estava certo, mesmo que doesse admitir. Não podia ser lento ou gentil, cada situação se mostrava de uma maneira e ele tinha que se adaptar, sobreviver e vencer.

— Eu sou o lobo, Meistr Filius, nunca a presa e não serei vencido. — Disse Harry com determinação.

— Bom saber que não estou treinando um coelhinho fofo. — Filius disse ironicamente. — Quando parou de pensar como a presa e decidiu caçar, conseguiu vencer seu inimigo com inteligência, ousadia e coragem. Parabéns, Prentis.

— Obrigado, Meistr. — Disse Harry humilde.

— Gostaria de saber sobre esses feitiços que utilizou por último, o Glufot, que colou a estátua ao chão eu conheço, é de Mason, mas, este último da corrente, é desconhecido para mim. — Filius se mostrou curioso. — Por um acaso o descobriu em seu Grimoire familiar?

— Não, senhor, é apenas o Incarcerous. — Disse Harry levemente confuso.

Filius franziu o rosto expressando confusão e voltou a olhar a estátua, se aproximou e tocou as correntes finas que eram, obviamente, de metal e não corda de sisal.

— Não, Harry, isso não é o feitiço Incarcerous, em absoluto. — Afirmou ele convicto.

— Mas... O senhor deve ter ouvido quando eu disse o feitiço, Incarcerous, apenas, desejei a conjuração de correntes para poder segurar a estátua, pois achei que ela seria mais forte e quebraria as cordas de sisal. — Explicou Harry suavemente e se colocando ao lado do professor.

— Hum..., não, Harry, você não percebeu, mas na parte final da luta, quando estava mais focado e predador, você passou a fazer os feitiços em silêncio, sem o uso de palavras. — Flitwick encarou a estátua pensativo e Harry abriu a boca de espanto.

— Verdade? Ora, mas, eu não percebi nada, estava tão concentrado...

— Você é muito habilidoso em Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, Harry, é tão natural para você, eu diria, quanto voar. Estou correto? — Questionou Flitwick conjurando uma mesa com água fresca, além de duas cadeiras onde se sentaram e, sedento, Harry bebeu avidamente antes de responder.

— Sim, pelo menos é o que sinto, as maldições, duelar, voar e feitiços são naturais como respirar, sou bom em Transfiguração, mas não é o mesmo. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Exatamente. Antes, ninguém lhe orientou a tentar os feitiços silenciosamente, assim, continuou a dizê-los, mas, desde que lhe pedi isso, você vem se adaptando mentalmente. E, quando esteve em uma situação de maior exigência, sua mente e instinto lhe deram o que precisava. — Ponderou Flitwick pensativo. — Não quer dizer que será fácil no dia a dia ou em qualquer tipo de situação, mas, acredito que para você, será mais fácil alcançar essa habilidade.

Harry apenas acenou e agradeceu, mentalmente, que suas competências foram na direção que precisava para sobreviver ao que lhe esperava no futuro.

— E sobre o feitiço? — Questionou curioso.

— Hum..., você está seguro que pensou no Incarcerous quando fez o feitiço? — Seu professor parecia ainda mais pensativo e Harry apenas acenou. — Bem, posso estar errado, mas... Harry, você se lembra das nossas primeiras aulas quando expliquei como eram criados os feitiços, maldições e azarações?

— Sim, professor. O senhor nos contou que existem duas maneiras de se criar um feitiço. — Lembrou Harry curioso.

— Bem, existem duas maneiras porque existem dois tipos de bruxos capazes de criar um novo feitiço ou aperfeiçoar um já existente. Os estudiosos são aqueles que compreendem ou se identificam com a feitiçaria ou maldições e azarações, além da Aritmancia avançada, eles podem com tempo de pesquisa e estudos criarem novos feitiços ou modificá-los. — Explicou Flitwick e sorriu, nostálgico. — Sua mãe era assim, sua ligação com a feitiçaria e talento para a Aritmancia, além da dedicação aos estudos, a tornava uma grande pesquisadora e artesã de feitiços. Tive outra grande aluna com esse talento, Pandora Prewett, que se tornou Lovegood quando se casou, infelizmente, ela morreu em um acidente quando estava testando um novo feitiço, seu laboratório inteiro explodiu.

Harry viu a tristeza de seu professor e sentiu seu coração se apertar ao lembrar de Luna e seu rosto abatido ao falar da mãe.

"Bem. — Continuou Flitwick respirando fundo. — Os outros tipos de bruxos são mais raros, pois são aqueles que criam ou modificam um feitiço, maldição ou azaração de acordo com a necessidade que se apresenta a ele. Por exemplo, quando se está no escuro e necessita de luz, assim criou-se o feitiço Lumus, uma solução para uma necessidade. Compreende?

Harry acenou entendendo e tentou se lembrar do que pensara na hora da luta.

— Então, o senhor acredita que eu modifiquei o Incarcerous porque necessitei das correntes de metal? Mas, isso quer dizer que posso criar ou modificar feitiços só porque quero? — Harry tentou não se empolgar.

— Não. Lembre-se, a magia, a sua e a natural têm vida própria, para que isso aconteça deve-se encontrar um conjunto de fatores. Primeiro, sim, você deve ser o bruxo do tipo raro, sua ligação natural com Defesa, Feitiços e com a magia natural, caracterizam essa possível capacidade e, provavelmente, Harry, você será muito habilidoso em Runas e Aritmancia também. — Expôs Flitwick claramente. — Agora, depois disso, o contexto deve ser observado, por exemplo, o feitiço, maldição ou azaração não poderiam ser poderosos demais, afinal, você tem 12 anos e ainda não alcançou todo o seu potencial mágico bruto. E, mesmo diante de um feitiço mais simples, é preciso que você, realmente, necessite daquele feitiço ou daquela alteração para dobrar a magia a sua vontade. E, me parece, foi o que aconteceu, Harry, você dobrou a magia e a modificou à sua necessidade, assim, correntes e não cordas.

— Isso é muito legal! — Disse Harry sorrindo e se empolgando, apesar de tentar se conter.

— Realmente, é. — Flitwick disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. — Isso não quer dizer que não pode ser um artesão de feitiços do tipo estudioso, Harry, pelo contrário, acredito que, com seu dom natural, se tornará ainda mais talentoso que sua mãe se dedicar-se ao ofício. Agora, existem duas coisas que você precisa fazer em relação ao que aconteceu hoje. Primeiro, dominar esse feitiço, completamente, não apenas em situação de luta e estress, mas também em um momento de tranquilidade. Segundo, precisa nomeá-lo com um nome que seja coerente e ajude aqueles que forem aprendê-lo a, facilmente, visualizarem o objetivo do feitiço. Depois de tudo isso, contatamos o Ministério e registramos a modificação ao feitiço Incarcerous.

Harry acenou e suspirou com um sorriso tímido.

— Bem, parece que me enfiei em mais um projeto.

Sirius Black entrou triste e cabisbaixo no Caldeirão Furado. Era a terceira vez naquela semana que sua figura sombria entrava e se sentava em uma das mesas para beber e, assim como antes, ele estava sozinho e parecia que perdera o melhor amigo. Tom, o dono do bar e pousada, suspirou ao vê-lo outra vez, conhecia esse tipo de comportamento, vira em muitos momentos ao longo dos anos e sabia que cedo ou tarde, ele teria problemas com Black. E, Tom era velho o suficiente para saber que ter problemas com um Black não era uma boa ideia.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, depois de beber tanto que poderia desfalcar o estoque do bar, Black se envolveu em uma briga com um cara e uma garota bonita de olhos castanhos. A garota se ofendeu com suas atenções e lhe deu alguns socos bem colocados. Os bruxos no bar, desacostumados a brigas físicas e não duelos de magia, riram, gritaram e incentivaram, em pouco tempo se espalhou a fofoca que o herdeiro Black, bêbado, apanhara de uma mulher no Caldeirão.

Duas noites depois, Black voltou a aparecer e recebeu vários olhares, as pessoas que pretendiam ir embora decidiram ficar, pois estavam interessadas em presenciar mais um escândalo. Sirius Black os ignorou e se sentou em uma mesa onde começou a beber whisky de fogo. Sua expressão triste e amarga fizeram muitos especularem o que acontecera e outros expressaram, suavemente, a opinião que esse comportamento destrutivo era uma consequência de Azkaban.

— Eu já vi isso antes. — Sussurrou um homem para os amigos. — A tristeza e amargura é muito grande e a pessoa bebe até morrer, os curandeiros não conseguem salvá-la.

— Quer dizer que ele morrerá? — Questionou outro surpreso.

— Isso é muito injusto, depois de tudo o que ele passou. — Disse outro chateado.

— Ele é um Black, só por seu sangue, merece isso e muito pior. — Disse outro com raiva.

Enquanto todos sussurram e especulavam, Black continuou e beber, Tom estava com medo de outra briga e prejuízos, ainda que o movimento estava bom para um fim de mês. Ficou aliviado quando viu uma moça se sentar na mesa de Black, pela forma como se cumprimentaram pareciam amigos e esperou que, talvez, as coisas fossem mais calmas hoje. As mesas ao lado ficaram de ouvidos em pé para ouvir a conversa, mas não precisavam porque logo as vozes dos dois ocupantes da mesa, aumentaram de volume.

— Isso não é da sua conta! — Gritou Sirius furioso.

— É da minha conta sim! Porque me importo com você! Meus pais se importam com você e estão preocupados...

— Rá, rá, rá, rá! — Ele riu alto e irônico. — Se importam e se preocupam comigo! Rá, rá, mas não o fizeram a 11 anos quando fui jogado naquele inferno! — Sirius gritou bêbado e debochado. — Esperei por minha "Família" aparecer e, ao menos, me visitarem ou perguntarem o que aconteceu e esperei em vão! Você era uma criança, Nymphadora, mas mesmo você acreditou que eu era um monstro! Capaz de trair o melhor amigo, o afilhado por causa de um louco purista!

— Não me chame de Nymphadora! — Gritou Tonks perdendo a calma e levantando a voz! — Nada disso importa mais, Sirius! Você está a livre a meses e deve deixar o passado para traz...

— Deixar o passado... O que uma garotinha estúpida como você entende sobre sofrimento!? Qual foi o maior problema da sua vida? Hum? Quebrou a unha!? — Sirius debochou com o rosto raivoso, estava quase feio por sua careta.

— Cale a boca! Eu não sou nenhuma estúpida! — Vermelha de raiva, seus cabelos ficaram laranja como chamas de fogo. — Você é que está agindo estupidamente! Tudo estava indo bem, eu te vi a poucas semanas e parecia recuperado, otimista, agora está aqui amargo e bêbado.

— Recuperado! Acredita que alguém se recupera do que passei? E qual o problema de beber? Estou apenas me divertindo um pouco, não é como se tivesse muito na minha vida que me dê prazer! — Disse ele amargo. — Minha família está toda morta e meu nome é odiado, as pessoas me evitam ou me olham como se eu fosse um assassino! Eles sabem a verdade, mas para eles tudo o que importa é que sou um Black!

— Não para todos, Sirius! Para nós e seus amigos isso não importa! — Disse Tonks tristemente.

— Importou a 11 anos! Importou para vocês quando acreditaram e me abandonaram sem um segundo pensamento! Fui esquecido e torturado por aqueles vermes imundos! Ainda tenho pesadelos que não me deixam dormir! Apenas beber resolve, mas me cansei de beber sozinho em meu apartamento, por isso vim aqui e não foi para receber lição de moral de uma fedelha. — Disse ele agressivo.

— Mas... Sirius! — Tonks disse magoada. — Nós todos já nos desculpamos e você parecia tão bem, achei que tinha nos perdoado. E, na última vez que jantou na casa dos meus pais, nos contou sobre seus planos, sobre seu sonho de ser um auror. — Tonks tentou tocar sua mão. — Não percebe que pode jogar tudo fora? Se eles descobrirem como tem agido e como está bebendo, ele o recusarão para o treinamento auror e...

— Eles já fizeram isso. — Sirius gritou amargo.

— O que? Como assim! Eu pensei que tudo estava certo, você não passou no exame físico e teórico? — Tonks gritou chocada.

— Passei. — Sirius engoliu uma grande dose de whisky e riu amargo. — Durante todos esses malditos meses, eu fiz tudo o necessário para me reerguer, fiquei longe do álcool, das mulheres, treinei fisicamente, me alimentei, tomei aquelas poções nojentas, tudo para conseguir realizar meu sonho. O sonho que o Ministério me roubou por 10 anos e, agora que estava tão perto, eles me negam.

— Mas..., mas, eles não podem fazer isso... Porque?

— Porque não sou, suficientemente, estável! Disseram que o tempo que passei em Azkaban me deixou mentalmente frágil. Imagine isso, frágil! — Sirius jogou o copo no chão com raiva e pegou a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole. — Se sou frágil, eles são os únicos culpados! Esses filhos das putas do caralho! Eles acabaram comigo e agora não me aceitam para ser um deles. Mesmo com todo o dinheiro que doei para o Departamento Auror, disseram que isso não era o suficiente para que eu seja aceito.

— Oh, Sirius, eu sinto muito. — Tonks estava arrasada. — Mas, isso não é desculpa para agir assim e destruir a sua vida, existem outras coisas que você pode fazer e nós o apoiaremos...

— Eu não quero seus apoios de merda! — Gritou ele mais bêbado. — Estou cansado de aguentar seus remorsos chorosos! Cansado de fingir que perdoei o que fizeram comigo! Sabe o que os caralhos me disseram? Que eu não posso comprar meu lugar só porque sou um Black! Eu não queria comprar porra nenhuma! Eu ia me dedicar e trabalhar duro, ser um auror sempre foi meu sonho, mas, como sempre, não posso ter o que quero porque sou um Black!

— É por isso que não queremos nada com esse sobrenome ou o dinheiro dos Blacks, Sirius. — Disse Tonks orgulhosa. — Foi por isso que mamãe recusou, por causa de onde vem o dinheiro, você sabe que é dinheiro sujo.

— E o que importa tentar ser diferente dos outros Blacks se todos me tratam como se eu fosse o pior!? Hein? — Gritou ele e se levantando com o rosto brilhando por uma ideia, continuou. — É isso! Ao em vez de tentar ser diferente, serei o que todos esperam de mim! Rá, rá, rá, rá, como tenho sido idiota! Se é um Black que eles querem, pois é um Black que eles terão!

— O que quer dizer? Sirius, o que...? — Tonks o encarou preocupada.

— Cansei de ser bonzinho, acabei na prisão sendo inocente por ser bonzinho e agora estou com a mente tão ferrada que não posso ser auror. Bem, quem precisa desses filhos da puta? Eu sou um Black! Tenho mais dinheiro do que posso gastar em dez vidas e muitos negócios para administrar! — Sirius bebeu mais do gargalo da garrafa e voltou a rir. — E, posso comprar ainda mais negócios e me divertir com todas as mulheres que eu quiser! Quer saber!? Eu posso comprar um maldito bordel, ter mulher e dinheiro a vontade! Rá, rá, rá! Quem precisa ser um auror do caralho!? Eu vou é curtir minha vida e que todo mundo vá para o inferno!

— Sirius! O que você está pretendendo!? Sirius! — Gritou Tonks desesperada, mas ele a ignorou e continuou a andar em passo alegre para a saída, mal parecia bêbado.

Tonks, percebendo todo o bar a encarando, ficou vermelha de constrangimento e foi até o balcão saber se o seu primo pagou a conta. Para sua surpresa, quem a atendeu foi alguém bem conhecido.

— Sr. Weasley? — Perguntou ela baixinho, mas chocada.

— Oh..., Oi, Tonks, como vai? — Ele parecia levemente constrangido, seu rosto corado e mãos nervosas revelavam isso. — O que posso te servir?

— Eu..., quer dizer, nada, não quero nada, apenas... Sirius, meu primo, ele pagou a conta? — Perguntou ela também constrangida pelo comportamento de Sirius.

— Sim, desde que apareceu aqui na primeira noite, ele fez um acordo com o Tom, que envia a conta no dia seguinte para o seu advogado pagar tudo. — Informou ele ajeitando os óculos que estavam tortos. — Uma pena o que aconteceu com o Sirius, a 11 anos e agora também, mas me fala de você. Como vai seu treinamento auror?

— Bem, muito bem, apenas... queria poder fazer algo para ajudar o Sirius, mas... Hum, o senhor está bem? Não foi demitido também, não é? — Perguntou Tonks preocupada e constrangida.

— Não, graças a Merlin, ainda tenho meu emprego, mas cortaram as horas extras e com 5 crianças em Hogwarts, bem, tive que procurar um segundo emprego e o Tom me contratou na hora, sabe, sem muita espera e posso trabalhar a noite, então...

— Claro. Essa foi uma boa ideia, Sr. Weasley, muito boa mesmo. Eu... preciso ir e contar aos meus pais sobre... isso. — Disse Tonks ainda constrangida e apontando para a mesa em que estivera com Sirius. — Boa noite, Sr. Weasley.

— Boa noite, Tonks e boa sorte. — Disse Arthur com um sorriso suave.

Tonks andou para a saída do bar, sob muitos olhares, tropeçando em uma das cadeiras no caminho e, assim que estava fora, aparatou em um parque trouxa e caminhou, silenciosamente, até o escritório da ICW, onde encontrou o pessoal que a esperavam.

— Ufa! Acho que deu tudo certo. — Disse ela, cansadamente, e encarou o primo que suspirou e foi lhe dar um abraço.

— Me desculpe! Nada daquilo que disse era verdade e eu já os perdoei. — Disse Sirius suavemente, para que apenas ela ouvisse.

— Eu sei. — Sussurrou ela o abraçando de volta. — E, por você, fico muito feliz que era tudo encenação, Sirius. Você merece tudo de bom no mundo, primo.

— Bem, acredito que devemos iniciar a fase dois. — Disse King objetivamente. — Moody?

— Tenho um grupo de bons aurores disfarçados ou invisíveis por toda a Travessa do Tranco, eles passaram o último mês observando as atividades criminosas, os chefões e os peixes miúdos. — Disse Moody com sua voz grossa. — Podemos atacar amanhã mesmo e pegar muitos em flagrante, prender uma horda de bons sujeitos e colocar aurores plantados naquela Travessa o suficiente para que ninguém solte um peido sem ser ouvido por um dos meus garotos.

— Bem, comecemos, então. — Disse King olhando em volta. — Tonks, você foi brilhante e acredito que tenho mais uma missão para você nas próximas semanas, além da papelada de Moody.

— Claro, senhor, o que precisar. — Disse Tonks ansiosa.

— Ótimo. Minha ideia é a seguinte...

Enquanto King explicava sua ideia para Moody e Tonks, Sirius se aproximou de Denver que estava apenas observando da periferia, os dois já sabiam desta nova ideia.

— Você bateu muito forte na outra noite, pensei que tinha uma costela quebrada. — Sussurrou ele próximo a seu ouvido.

A respiração quente e o hálito de whisky, levemente presente, junto com seu perfume natural, atingiram Denver, inesperadamente, e foi como uma onda que entrou por seu corpo a esquentando e embriagando. Sua mente ficou turva e seu ventre se contorceu de ansiedade e prazer, com a boca seca, ela respirou, suavemente, tentando evitar o seu cheiro dele. Denver sabia que não podia se afastar ou lhe mostraria que ele a afetara, se recusava a mostrar fraqueza, assim ficou firme e respondeu:

— Tinha que ser realista, além disso, só por causa daquela cantada besta, você merecia alguns bons socos. — Disse ela com a voz rouca, pigarreou tentando disfarçar.

— Tinha que ser realista, eu estava bêbado, por isso a cantada besta. — Respondeu Sirius divertido e, propositalmente, encostou seu braço no braço dela, pele com pele, e teve que controlar o gemido quando a eletricidade prazerosa que lhe percorreu o corpo se instalou em sua virilha.

— Quer dizer que sóbrio suas cantadas são melhores? — Perguntou Denver e se arrependeu, um segundo depois, de fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal.

— Sirius, o que você pode dizer para orientar a Tonks em seu novo papel? — Perguntou King chamando a atenção dos dois, que não tinham percebido que estavam se encarando muito de perto.

— Te repondo mais tarde. — Sirius disse divertido com uma piscadela. — Prima, o que você precisa é ir as compras, amanhã mesmo.

— Compras? — Tonks o olhou com uma careta, compras não era sua atividade preferida, era tão feminino, pensou.

— Exato e como sei o que precisará, te acompanharei. Por minha conta, melhor, por conta dos Blacks. — Disse Sirius sorridente. — Vou adorar imaginar a minha querida mãe se revirando em seu maldito túmulo.

Quando setembro se transformou em outubro os alunos se debruçavam, ansiosamente, sobre o Profeta Diário acompanhando com intensa curiosidade e emoção as notícias das prisões dos marginais que habitavam a Travessa do Tranco a séculos. "Era uma resposta", segundo o porta voz do Ministério, "a exigência do público de melhores e efetivas ações do Departamento Auror, principalmente, depois dos grandes investimentos e doações feitas nos últimos meses. Por isso, além das batidas e prisões, um grande contingente auror patrulharia a Travessa, dia e noite, inibindo quaisquer atividades criminosas".

O jornalista escreveu que, em sua opinião, todas essas ações aconteciam porque o Ministério procurava limpar sua imagem mais do que arranhada depois dos recentes escândalos, além de ser uma tentativa do Ministro Fudge de se salvar e manter o cargo depois de 3 tentativas de expulsá-lo nas últimas semanas.

Em outro ponto, as meninas, mais interessadas na revista Witch Weekly, liam sobre o escândalo do momento protagonizado por Sirius Black, que foi fotografado por toda a semana com uma mulher diferente em seus braços a cada noite. As mulheres eram lindas, loiras, morenas, ruivas, altas e magras com vestidos trouxas curtos, apertados e sexys. Black estava vestido como um motoqueiro trouxa com couro preto e seu comportamento de beber, pagar bebidas para várias pessoas no Caldeirão ou no Três Vassouras, rir e contar piadas sujas, se espalhou aos quatro ventos e toda a sociedade mágica comentava que ele pretendia continuar as tradições de sua família e ganhar muito dinheiro com negócios escusos. Em Hogwarts, sua fama de badboy excitou e provocou risinhos nas meninas mais velhas que não desgrudavam das revistas e analisavam cada foto, a garota e as roupas que usavam naquela noite.

Harry sabia que era o início da Operação Travessa do Tranco e agradeceu que o conhecimento de que Sirius era seu padrinho não era popular, apenas alguns alunos de famílias mais tradicionais saberiam e eles apenas lhe lançaram alguns olhares curiosos. Sua preocupação com seu padrinho não apagou sua alegria ao ver que a Operação estava em andamento ou sua impressão de que era um bom plano, Harry expressou isso aos amigos que concordaram.

— Ele tem uma boa equipe e está bem protegido, Harry, acredito que você não tem motivos para se preocupar. — Disse Neville suavemente.

— E, eu concordo com você, o plano é muito bom, apenas gostaria de saber quem são as mulheres que estão aparecendo com ele toda a noite. — Disse Hermione olhando uma das fotos da revista daquela semana.

— Eu acredito que é mais como A Mulher. — Disse Terry com um sorriso inteligente.

Os três amigos o encaram e entenderam o que ele queria dizer ao mesmo tempo.

— Tonks! — Gritaram eles e riram divertidamente.

A Mulher daquela noite era Brit e ela tinha cabelos encaracolados e negros, olhos grandes e azuis que se destacavam com a maquiagem pesada, uma boca grande, carnuda e vermelha. Usava um microvestido azul royal que acentuava cada curva e fazia sua bunda e seios se destacarem, além de saltos prateados que a deixavam quase da altura do seu lindo e debochado acompanhante. Black estava bebendo o melhor whisky da safra de Ogden e cercado de sangues sugas que queriam sua bebida e um pedaço da sua garota, pelo menos para olhar e fantasiar.

Quando se afastaram para uma das partes mais escuras para um pouco de diversão, os homens uivaram de incentivo e o invejaram internamente. Sozinhos, Sirius a encostou na parede e fingiu tocá-la intimamente para o caso de alguém vir espiar, a garota soltou alguns gemidos e o elogiou.

— Você viu o cara de capuz me encarando, Brit? — Disse Sirius em um sussurro.

A garota bufou e cruzou os braços exasperada.

— Que nome horrível você escolheu hoje, Sirius, pior que Kim, Bia ou Tina, só é melhor que Dolly. — Disse Tonks.

— Bem, da próxima vez escolherei Dora ou Nympha, talvez combine mais com sua roupa. — Sussurrou Sirius divertido, depois voltou a ficar sério. — Quando o cara encapuzado me abordar, você diz que vai ao banheiro, não quero que ouça a conversa e chame a atenção dele.

— Mais do que já chamei com esse vestido? Bem, se é que isso pode ser chamado de vestido... — Ao ver seu olhar frio, Tonks suspirou. — Ok, mas não gosto de te deixar sozinho e como pode ter certeza que ele se aproximará de você hoje? Ele tem rodeado e observado por dias.

— Intuição. As coisas estão ficando mais apertadas na Travessa, Moody tem sido o seu louco de costume e o boato é que estão todos apavorados por lá. — Disse Sirius se inclinando perto de seu pescoço, mas, mantendo os olhos no caminho em que vieram. — Posso estar errado, mas acredito que ele testará as águas hoje, pelo menos.

E, mais tarde, a intuição de Sirius se mostrou certa, quando o homem se aproximou da mesa dele, os poucos ao redor se afastaram com medo da figura desconhecida, mas que gritava, por sua vestimenta e postura, que era muito perigoso.

— Olá, meu amigo! — Disse Sirius se fingindo de bêbado. — Quer uma bebida? Tom! Uma garrafa do seu melhor whisky!

— Gostaria de conversar com o senhor, discretamente, Sr. Black — disse o homem com sotaque cockney e voz rouca, ainda usava a capa e Sirius não podia ver o seu rosto.

— Baby, irei ao banheiro, estou apertada e os cavalheiros podem conversar com privaci... alguma coisa assim. — Disse Brit com voz meio bêbada e uma piscadela, se levantou e o vestido veio junto mostrando um pouco de sua calcinha.

Isso causou assobios pelo bar e ela o abaixou, mas, depois andou para o banheiro rebolando e se exibindo.

— Volte logo, Brit, estou pensando que é hora de irmos para o meu lugar ter um pouco de diversão! — Gritou Sirius e depois riu animadamente. — Sente-se, meu amigo, como se chama?

— Meu nome não importa. — O homem se sentou e falou baixo para ninguém ouvir, ainda que muitos tentaram. — Soube de um boato que o senhor está interessado em investir em um novo negócio...

— Sim, negócios dos bons, se é que você me entende? — Disse Sirius malicioso ao apontar para a cadeira onde Brit esteve sentada.

— Bem, tenho uma proposta para o senhor que, acredito, o agradará, Sr. Black. — Disse ele abaixando ainda mais a voz.

— Pufff. Pouca coisa me alegra nos dias de hoje, mas se você quer vender seu negócio, preciso saber o que é e onde fica, qual o preço e essas bobagens todas. Certo? — Disse ele, meio sem noção.

— Sim, mas o negócio não é meu, sou apenas o intermediário, meu patrão está um pouco... preso no momento, mas está disposto a fazer um bom preço para alguém tão distinto. — O homem se inclinou e seu rosto barbudo, feio e sujo ficou mais claro. — Os bordéis ficam na Travessa do Tranco, Sr. Black, e o senhor não poderá encontrar melhor localização ou lucros mais certos por essas bandas. E, os prédios vem com as portas fechadas...

— Espera, espera meu amigo sem nome, eu não posso fazer negócio com um interme... qualquer que seja o que você é, além disso, preciso conhecer o lugar e ter certeza da documentação, meu advogado precisa olhar toda essa porra antes que eu compre qualquer coisa. Além disso, também preciso examinar a mercadoria. — Disse Sirius com uma piscadela maliciosa. — Se é que você me entende?

— Sim, o senhor está interessado, então, não era só boato? — Perguntou o rapaz ansioso.

— Sim, sim, vou me divertir e ganhar dinheiro da maneira Black, minha família trouxe o primeiro bordel para a Travessa a séculos e sabemos muito bem como treinar nossos... hum, brinquedos. — Disse Sirius sorridente.

— Você deve ter ouvido sobre o que está acontecendo na Travessa, mas meu chefe descobriu que é tudo fogo de palha e logo o Ministério recuará...

— Não me fale dessa porra do Ministério, cara, ou meu humor se acaba, não me interesse o que esses filhos das putas estão fazendo, não sei do que você está falando e tenho raiva de quem sabe. Fui claro? — Disse Sirius dando um tapa na mesa, isso provocou um sorriso desdentado no homem que acenou.

— Beleza, Sr. Black. Isso é muito bom, não se importe com o Ministério, o senhor está certo. Escute, podemos nos encontrar amanhã, bem cedo? Terei os papéis para seu advogado e o senhor examinarem e até testarem a mercadoria. — Disse ele ansioso.

— Rá, rá, rá, rá. Gosto de como pensa, amigo, mas tenho cara de quem acorda cedo? Hum? — Disse Sirius mal-humorado e pegando o copo virou de uma vez. — Estou acordado agora e posso acordar o preguiçoso do meu advogado assim. — Disse ele estalando o dedo. — Vou dispensar minha boneca Brit e podemos ir para o seu lugar e espero que valha o meu tempo. Um Black não será enganado ou debochado sem consequência. Entendeu, Sem Nome? — Seu tom era mais perigoso e o homem acenou de olhos arregalados.

Nesse momento, Brit se aproximou rebolando e meio trôpega.

— Benzinho, já podemos ir? O banheiro daqui é meio nojento e estou precisando de um banho naquela sua banheira fonome... alguma coisa. — Disse ela com voz de bebê.

— Baby, tenho alguns negócios para tratar com meu amigo aqui, você vai na frente e me espera bem molhadinha. — Disse Sirius com uma piscadela, Brit fez beicinho de protesto, mas, um olhar dele e ela obedeceu.

Em poucos minutos, Sirius deixou o Caldeirão para o Beco, ele sabia que Tonks o estaria seguindo invisível até este momento, depois de enviar uma mensagem para Moody e King. Ele também mandou um patrono para Falc, que aparatou em alguns minutos, parecendo preocupado e, ao vê-lo inteiro e parecendo bêbado, ficou surpreso e depois zangado.

— E aí, Falc? Tudo bem, quanto tempo não te vejo. — Disse Sirius alto e bêbado. — Preciso dos seus serviços de advogado, vou comprar umas coisinhas e preciso que cheque se está tudo certo.

— Black, são quase duas da manhã, que porra é essa? — Falc falou irritado e entrando no jogo.

— Ei! Eu te pago muito bem, seu idiota! Se não quiser receber meu ouro posso arrumar outro advogado antes que consiga voltar para o seu sono de beleza. — Gritou Sirius raivoso.

Falc recuou e franziu o cenho, mas acenou.

— Ok. O que você pretende comprar nestas horas, Black? Seja o que for, só pode ser registrado amanhã, assim o negócio pode ser fechado amanhã. — Disse Falc seguindo os dois pelo Beco.

— Não é da sua conta, porra, apenas veja que está tudo certo e que esse meu amigo, Sem Nome, pode me vender o que eu quero comprar e registre amanhã. Faça seu trabalho e cale a porro da boca. — Disse Sirius mal-humorado.

— Você me tira da cama a essas horas e ainda age assim, eu não devia aguentar... O que estamos indo fazer na Travessa do Tranco? Você perdeu sua mente, Black? — Sussurrou Falc olhando em volta assustado.

— Não precisa ficar com medo, franguinha, vocês estão comigo, então, estão seguros. Mas fique de bico calado. — Disse o homem encapuzado.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada e tropeçou meio bêbado.

— Franguinha! Rá, rá, rá! Combina com você, Falc, é um bom apelido.

— Black, você está completamente bêbado! O que decidiu comprar neste estado? Não percebe que pode ser enganado por esse sujeito? — Disse Falc ofendido.

— Foi por isso que te chamei aqui, seu idiota, agora cala a boca e faz o que eu te pago para fazer. — Disse Sirius em tom sério e perigoso.

Falc entendeu isso como um aviso para parar de falar e apenas os seguiu pela Travessa, anormalmente, vazia, até uma casa de aparência velha e mofada. Por dentro era bem diferente, muito bem decorada, com tapetes e móveis caros e luxuosos, estava vazio e silencioso, mas os dois homens poderiam imaginar, facilmente, como deveria ser quando cheio música, clientes e profissionais.

— Você pode andar por tudo se quiser. Meu chefe tem 4 dessas, são iguaizinhas, tem 3 andares e 22 quartos, uma cozinha também, além desse grande salão para as festas. — Disse o homem em tom malicioso ao dizer festa. — Aqui, eu tenho as escrituras e a procuração que ele me deu para poder vender em seu nome e esse é o valor que ele quer.

Sirius pegou os papéis e deu uma olhada, fingindo que não entendia, entregou para o Falc que começou a trabalhar. Enquanto isso, ele passeou por todos os cômodos, a cozinha pequena, mas bem equipada e limpa, os quartos também estavam limpos e tinham móveis confortáveis e decoração luxuosa que declarava para quais atividades eles serviam.

— Porque seu chefe não pode vir e vender ele mesmo? — Sirius ouviu Falc perguntar e apressadamente desceu as escadas.

— Já te mandei ficar com a porra da boca calada, isso não é da sua conta, franguinha. — Disse o homem dando um passo à frente, mas Sirius chegou neste instante e se colocou entre eles.

— Tudo é muito bom, gostei muito, mas isso é só uma casa e objetos, preciso ver as outras e o mais importante. As mercadorias, elas estão nas outras casas? — Disse Sirius fingindo animação.

— Não, estão aqui. O senhor fechará o negócio? Posso mostrá-las e te dar um gosto se disser que sim. — Disse ele ansioso.

— Que me diz, Falc? — Sirius perguntou mostrando ansiedade. — Eu realmente quero essa porra, cara. Está tudo certo?

— Black, escute, você entendeu que está comprando um... quer dizer, 4 bordéis? — Falc sussurrou aflito. — Você não pode investir essa fortuna em um negócio desse tipo e com um cara desse!

— Eu não pedi sua opinião, seu idiota, estou te perguntando se está tudo certo. — Disse Sirius lhe dando um tapa na orelha. — Esse é meu dinheiro e, se quiser comprar uma casa ou 4 casas de jogos e jogar o dia inteiro com meus novos brinquedos, o problema é meu. Agora responda o que perguntei, porra!

— Sim. — Disse Falc tentando conter a raiva e vontade de pegar a varinha. — Tudo é legitimo, mas o valor está acima de mercado, o preço justo seria uns 2 terços disso, no máximo.

— Tentando me enganar? — Disse Sirius com seu tom sombrio e perigoso encarando o homem encapuzado que se encolheu levemente, talvez, acostumado a ser batido por seu chefe.

— Não, não senhor, esse é o preço que meu chefe me mandou pedir, mas dois terços está bom, muito bom. Podemos assinar agora mesmo se o senhor quiser. — Disse ele dividido entre o medo e o desejo que fechar o negócio.

— Primeiro, quero ver meus novos brinquedos. — Disse Sirius com voz suave. — E espero que valha meu tempo.

— Valerá. Me siga, Sr. Black. — Eles foram para a cozinha e com um gesto de varinha do homem encapuzado, uma porta surgiu e se abriu revelando uma escada que os levou para outra porta que parecia bem trancada. — Quando o Ministério resolve fazer umas batidas trazemos todas as meninas e meninos para esse porão, Sr. Black, tem um túnel que liga as 4 casas, muito útil. Eles estão aqui a alguns dias agora, o senhor verá que são muito obedientes e competentes, não temos nenhuma virgem no momento, mas, posso arrumar uma por uma, boa comissão. E tem umas bem novinhas se o senhor se interessar...

— Prefiro mulheres, Sem Nome, ou você não viu quem era minha companhia mais cedo. — Sirius interrompeu bruscamente.

— Claro, claro, estava só dizendo. — Sussurrou ele e começou a mover a varinha, foram mais de 10 minutos até tirar todas as proteções e abrir a porta.

Que revelou um grande porão, provavelmente, magicamente ampliado, com dezenas de jovens de todas as idades sentadas ou deitadas no chão. Eles se encolheram assustados e piscaram por causa da iluminação mais forte da escada e Sirius tentou não se apegar aos seus rostos magros demais, ansiosos, apavorados ou inexpressivos, se concentrou em seus estados físicos, idades e números.

— Quantos são? — Sua voz rouca o fez parecer excitado e não chocado.

— 73, 17 são garotos e 56 garotas. — Disse ele e parecia orgulhoso. — Estávamos esperando um carregamento especial da França, mas tivemos que adiar, agora terei que avisá-los que devem procurar outro comprador.

— Isso é tolice, consiga essa entrega para mim e lhe darei uma boa comissão, Sem Nome. — Disse Sirius olhando em volta e percebendo que eles tinham água, mas não comida. — Quanto tempo estão sem comida?

— Claro, Sr. Black, considere feito. — Disse Sem nome animado. — Eu mando uma cesta com pães e queijos uma vez por dia, são todos magrinhos e não precisam de muita comida, o senhor não terá muito gasto com eles.

— Sim, no entanto, se adoecerem não trabalharão e terei prejuízo, mas não se preocupe, assinaremos o contrato e eles serão meus. — Disse Sirius e, se voltando de costas para o porão cheio de tristeza e dor, encarou Falc que estava muito pálido. — Quero assinar agora, Falc, assim, nem pense em fazer jogo duro.

— Ok, vamos assinar, qual será a forma de pagamento? — Disse Falc, subindo as escadas, Sirius o acompanhou, mas, antes, colocou sua própria proteção na porta

— Ouro, só aceito ouro. — Disse o Sem Nome com voz desejosa.

— Bem, Sr. Grant, isso seria muito ouro, podemos lhe dar um cheque para depósito ou fazer uma transferência direta, mas...

— Eu disse que quero ouro, sua franga imbecil! — Gritou Grant furioso. — E não repita meu nome!

— Esse é o nome na procuração, de que outra maneira quer que eu o chame? — Falc falou exasperado.

— Ele prefere Sem Nome, acho até que combina. Não complique Falc, dê o que ele quer, assim, eu terei o que quero. — Disse Sirius em tom de aviso, depois se espreguiçou, cansadamente. — Tenho uma gostosa me esperando, Tina ou Bia, não me lembro mais, assim, vamos finalizar e seguir nossos caminhos.

— Não vai provar a mercadoria, Sr. Black? — Questionou Sem Nome ansioso para agradar.

— Aquelas criaturas estão sem banho e comida, assim passo o oferecimento, Sem Nome, antes cuidarei para que fiquem cheirosas e capazes, como eu gosto, sou um homem jovem e vigoroso. Aqueles brinquedos não aguentariam jogar comigo. — Disse Sirius malicioso e provocou o riso divertido e adulador do Sem Nome.

Enquanto isso, Falc terminou de redigir o contrato, colocando cada um dos dados e legalidades para torná-lo válido.

— Aqui está, apenas assinem e o negócio está feito. — Disse ele, lhes entregando o documento.

— Espere e meu ouro? — Perguntou Sem Nome desconfiado.

— Podemos sair daqui e recolher direto no banco, não o enganarei, assim como espero que as outras casas estejam em condições idênticas a essa. — Apontou Sirius fingindo estar mais sóbrio. — Pretendo que continuemos a fazer bons negócios, Sem Nome.

— Claro, claro, é tudo como aqui e será muito bom trabalhar com o senhor, Sr. Black, será sim. — Disse ele e, rapidamente, assinou o contrato.

Sirius o imitou e Falc lançou alguns feitiços sobre o pergaminho.

— Muito bem. A mágica aceitou o contrato e agora não pode ser desfeito. Quer que lhe acompanhe até o banco, Black? — Falc tinha um certo desprezo em sua voz.

— Eu pareço precisar de uma babá, seu idiota? Se manda daqui! Pagarei por seus serviços em outro momento, me envie a conta. — Disse Sirius debochado.

— Espero que entenda que a conta por hoje será... bem alta. — Disse Falc ironicamente, antes de deixar a casa.

Ele caminhou apressadamente até chegar ao ponto de aparatação do Beco Diagonal, mas, antes de aparatar, Serafina surgiu e o chamou, Falc a encarou chocado e sem entender o que fazia ali.

— Desculpe, foi a única maneira que pensei em lhe chamar a atenção. — Sussurrou a mulher. — Sou Tonks, estive lhe acompanhando para ter certeza que chegaria seguro até aqui. Sirius explicará tudo mais tarde, espero que entenda que ele estava encenando.

— Claro que entendo. — Disse Falc impaciente. — Diga a ele que Serafina e eu estamos à disposição para ajudar com aqueles jovens, a hora que for. Agora, se me der licença... Ah, não volte a se transfigurar na minha mulher, isso foi a segunda pior coisa desta noite maldita.

Sirius, acompanhado do invisível Moody, entrou no Gringotes e deu os sacos de ouro a Sem Nome, que partiu sem vigilância, pois todos tinham certeza de que voltariam a vê-lo em breve. Depois, ele fingiu partir, mas voltou para a casa, invisível, encontrando King, Moody e Tonks lhe esperando.

— Precisamos tirá-los de lá. — Disse Sirius angustiado.

— Não podemos. — Moody falou com voz dura. — Aquele imbecil conhece esse lugar muito bem, pode ter até mais passagens secretas, se ele entrar e descobrir que os tiramos daqui desconfiará.

— Ele pode espalhar sua desconfiança e nossa OP termina antes de começar para valer. — Reiterou King com sua voz calmante. — E precisamos dele, quando nos entregar a carga especial, podemos prendê-lo e interrogá-lo, conseguir mais nomes e o acusar de muitos crimes.

— Mas... — Sirius suspirou tristemente sabendo que eles estavam certos.

— Vamos alimentá-los e acalmá-los, chamaremos alguns Curandeiros para tratá-los e, assim que Grant estiver preso, podemos tirá-los de lá. — Disse King com firmeza.

— Isso nos dará tempo para encontrar um lugar seguro para todos e organizar a transferência que tem que ser bem discreta, se algo vazar... — Moody fez uma careta, mas continuou bruscamente. — Hoje foi só o primeiro dia, Black, 4 casas a menos deste buraco nas mãos desses escrotos, quase 80 pessoas a menos em sofrimento. E, isso é só o início.

Mais tarde, Sirius, sem ter dormido, chegou ao treinamento e encontrou Denver a sua espera. Sua aparência mostrou a falta de condições para qualquer atividade física, então, ela o levou para treinamento de inteligência, mas, assim que começou a exemplificar um caso, Denver percebeu que Sirius não estava presente de verdade.

— Recruta? O que aconteceu para que não eu consiga manter sua atenção? — Questionou ela sabendo que o melhor era superarem isso.

Sirius a encarou e seus olhos prateados, sempre brilhantes e expressivos, estavam opacos e vazios de sentimentos. Denver se sentiu incomodada, pois nem mesmo o Sirius que encontrara em Azkaban a tantos meses parecia assim, tão ausente de tudo.

"Acredito que você tem um caso para discutirmos, Black, assim fale. " — Seu tom de ordem escondia sua preocupação, mas enquanto a encarava, Sirius percebeu que ela realmente se importava.

Assim, ele falou, contou sobre o avanço na Operação e onde a noite o levou, explicou porque não podiam tirar aquelas pobres crianças da casa e como, Tonks, Serafina, Falc e ele, passaram o resto da madrugada lhes ajudando com comidas, águas, roupas e lhes informando que estariam livres em breve.

— A maioria não acreditou em nós, alguns apenas pegaram a comida e se encolheram em um canto, outros nos disseram que não precisávamos mentir, pois trabalhariam como sempre. Alguns nos olharam com tanta esperança... — Sirius disse com voz robótica. — Todos pareciam tão... frágeis e feridos, tão jovens e pequenos, pareciam nem entender o que significa estarem livres, como se fosse um conceito desconhecido.

— Provavelmente é. — Disse Denver olhando para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa de reunião. — A maioria deles deveriam ser muito pequenos quando foram livres, se é que algum dia foram e, portanto, não se lembram. Ainda assim, são jovens e com ajuda, podem superar o que passaram e um dia terem uma vida. Eles são bruxos?

— A maioria são trouxas, os mais... sofridos. — A voz de Sirius se engolfou de emoção e ele teve que pigarrear. — Muitos nascidos trouxas e meias raças, ninfas, elfos da floresta, veelas...

— Merlin... — Denver suspirou meio pálida e enojada, esse era o tipo de caso que, mesmo os mais fortes, sempre se sentiam abalados.

— Acredito que o mais velho deve ter uns 28 ou 30 anos, os mais jovens, 12 ou 13. — Sussurrou ele e sua expressão parecia assombrada. — Sabe o que me fez ser diferente do resto da minha família? A pedir ao chapéu seletor para não me classificar na Slytherin?

— O que? — Sussurrou ela ao ver seus olhos se tornaram distantes no passado.

— Eu tinha 9 anos e tinha sido ensinado todo o mantra puro-sangue desde o berço, nunca duvidei da verdade dos meus pais, avós, tios, primos, não havia porque duvidar da verdade que parecia ser verdade. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Minha família tinha bordéis como esses e, apesar de saber disso, não entendia o que significava, mas, um dia... Meu pai me levou a casa de meu tio e, se você pode imaginar, ele era ainda pior que Orion Black. Tio Cygnus era um pervertido da pior espécie e tinha essa ideia que, quanto mais cedo você começa no sexo, mais aprende e mais homem você é. Por tradição, quando fizesse 13 anos, eu seria levado ao bordel para ser iniciado, mas, meu tio queria me treinar mais cedo, me dar um gosto do prazer... — Sirius se levantou e se virou de costas para Denver, envergonhado demais para encará-la. — Tudo o que entendi era que participaria de uma festa só com os homens da família e me senti especial, provoquei meu irmão Regulus que não teve autorização para estar lá e minha primas por serem meninas. No começo a festa foi chata, apenas os adultos e lamentei que meu irmão não estivesse presente para brincarmos, ser um homem Black não era o que pensei. Então, quando eles ficaram mais bêbados, a festa mais chata e eu planejava uma fuga, meu tio apresentou a diversão da noite... — Sirius encarou a janela, mas sua mente voltou para aquela tarde, os risos, o cheiro de whisky, a fumaça dos charutos, as conversas desinteressantes. — Ela era uma menina trouxa bem jovem, uns 12 anos, talvez, parecia confusa e assustada, não entendia porque ou onde estava e eu fiquei completamente perdido. Porque um sangue ruim era a diversão? Eram 4 homens adultos e meio bêbados, rindo dos seus gritos, eles a despiram e espancaram, puxaram seus cabelos e a chutaram no chão. Acho que jamais vi meu pai tratar nem um elfo doméstico daquela maneira e, em algum momento, entrei em choque e assisti a tudo paralisado como se não estivesse em meu corpo, parecia irreal e me ausentar foi uma forma defesa. Ou, foi isso o que disse meu terapeuta... E, então meu tio disse que ia treiná-la para mim, gritou meu nome e eu voltei para a sala, ouvi os gritos, senti os cheiros, Cygnus a montava e ria com sua dor. Ela olhou para mim, tão jovem, com olhos azuis claros cheios de lágrimas de desespero e dor, me encarou e implorou por ajuda, eu ouvi seus pensamentos, juro que entendi cada um dos seus pensamentos... Mas não fiz nada...

A dor em sua voz, a culpa era algo que carregava a tanto tempo que parecia machucar até mesmo falar sobre isso.

— Sirius... não foi sua culpa. — Denver tentou tocá-lo, mas ele se encolheu se sentindo muito sujo para ser tocado por ela.

— Não... eu não podia salvá-la, mas eu nem tentei porque estava apavorado demais, uma parte de mim temia que eles fizessem aquilo comigo, outro estava só... em choque e confusão completa, perdido e paralisado. — Sirius a encarou com olhos tristes. — Eu nunca soube seu nome, quem era, de onde era, se tinha família..., mas ela foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. Nunca a esqueci e depois daquele dia jamais consegui ser um Black, me odiei e meu sangue, me olhava no espelho e abominava minha semelhança com aqueles monstros.

— Você não é um monstro. — Disse ela com convicção absoluta, depois suspirou cansada. — Ela morreu, não é?

— Sim... Eu acabei fugindo da sala em algum momento e me refugiei no jardim, quando me encontraram, tio Cygnus disse ser uma pena eu ter sumido, porque iria experimentar o meu primeiro boquete. Meu pai disse que precisávamos partir e perguntou quem se livraria da carcaça... — Sirius se engasgou e fechou os olhos. — Como se ela fosse um animal que foi usado, abatido e cujo restos... não importassem. Tio Cygnus riu e disse que tiraria o lixo antes da minha tia chegar em casa...

— Ok, eu já entendi, não precisa continuar. — Disse ela não suportando mais ouvir ou presenciar a sua dor ao contar. Denver voltou a tocar seu ombro e, quando Sirius tentou afastá-la, ela não permitiu. — Pare de se afastar, como se estivesse contaminado, Sirius, por Deus do céu, você era uma criança, ainda mais jovem e tão vulnerável e inocente quanto aquela menina... Você não podia ajudá-la e ela estava morta assim que foi sequestrada, nunca houve uma chance... para nenhum de vocês dois.

— Eu fui um covarde, nem tentei e...

— Sirius... — Denver apertou seu ombro e o fez encará-la. — Você não tem mais 9 anos, é um adulto agora e sabe que não havia como salvá-la, imagine... Pense, por um segundo, se o seu afilhado lhe contasse essa mesma história, você o culparia? Você pensaria que seu garotinho era um covarde por não fazer nada?

Sirius fechou os olhos se sentindo enojado ao pensar em seu Harry perto daqueles monstros, ele era tão bom e inocente, sofrido, mas ainda intocado pela perversão humana. E, eu também era assim, pensou Sirius, quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao lembrar do garotinho que fora até aquele dia, que sentia a falta do seu irmãozinho, tão confuso e perdido ao ver os homens que acreditara serem perfeitos, destruir a inocência dele e daquela garotinha. Tomado pela dor e angústia, Sirius sentiu os joelhos vergarem e gemeu com um animal ferido.

— Ahhhh, Deus, por Deus...

— Sirius... não, Sirius... — Denver amparou seu peso e o abraçou se ajoelhando com ele ao chão. — Não faça isso, não se perca na dor, Sirius, escute... não foi em vão, aquela menina não morreu sem deixar algo precioso para traz. Ela tocou sua alma, Sirius, mesmo tão curta, sua vida foi tão importante e olha para você, quem é Sirius Black de verdade. Você a lembrou e honrou por todos esses anos e tentou não ser como aqueles monstros que a mataram, olhe para mim... — Denver segurou seu rosto e ela chorava junto com ele, compartilhava sua dor. — Seus olhos azuis inocentes, aquela alma tão sofrida tocou a sua e o transformou em um justiceiro, é por isso que você odeia a sua família, seus preconceitos, é por isso que você sempre sonhou em ser um auror, para encontrar justiça para ela e você vai... Não, escute, aqueles que a machucaram se foram, mas existem mais inocentes que precisam ser salvos e monstros que precisam ser parados e você será seu justiceiro, você a honrará e a cada um que salvar será por ela, para ela... Ela nunca será esquecida, ela foi importante...

Sirius acenou e soluçou, depois a puxou e abraçou tão forte quanto conseguiu e chorou contra seu ombro, Denver chorou com ele e o abraçou de volta, tentado lhe dar forças para que Sirius Black se tornasse o justiceiro que nasceu para ser, desde aquela tarde distante.

Na primeira semana de outubro, além das fofocas sobre Black e sua vida promíscua, o frio chegou e se instalou com um vento forte e cortante. Harry e os amigos agradeceram pela Caverna e sua pista de atletismo com fervor. Trouxe também, na primeira segunda-feira do mês, a presença, durante o café da manhã, de um convidado, um homem alto, gordo e sorridente. Avisados sobre um anúncio, todos os alunos esperaram com ansiedade uma explicação sobre a visita e, quando Dumbledore se levantou, todos ficaram em silêncio.

— Bom dia. Mais uma semana de aulas começam hoje e sei que estão ansiosos por suas lições. — Disse ele com um sorriso divertido. — Mas, antes, tenho que lhes comunicar que, devido a uma decisão conjunta da administração de Hogwarts e Severus Snape, ele não será mais um professor em nossa escola.

Todos o encaram sem compreender, completamente, suas palavras, outros abriram a boca em choque e Fred não se conteve.

— O senhor está brincando?

— Não, infelizmente, algumas mudanças estão sendo feitas na maneira de administrar Hogwarts, além do Conselho de Governadores, teremos, a partir de agora, a ajuda e supervisão da Associação de Pais, fundada pelos pais dos alunos. Essa não será a primeira mudança que teremos, acredito que muito em breve, vocês vivenciarão experiências maravilhosas e surpreendentes. — Dumbledore lhes disse, serenamente, mas ninguém parecia ouvir ou se importar.

— Snape não é mais nosso professor? — Perguntou uma garota Hufflepuff, talvez, 5º ano.

— Não, como disse...

— Ele foi demitido? — Perguntou outra garota da Ravenclaw.

— Sim, a nova admi...

— Para sempre? Quer dizer que ele nunca mais voltará? — Perguntou outro garoto Gryffindor.

— Sim, ele foi demitido para sempre e nunca voltará a ser um professor em Hogwarts. — Disse ele levemente exasperado e desistindo de explicar sobre o resto.

Assim que veio a confirmação e, todos entenderam o significado completo, o barulho se tornou ensurdecedor. Foram três quartos da escola gritando e pulando, subindo nos bancos e mesas, rindo ou se abraçando. Alguns estavam em lágrimas ao pensarem que poderiam ter a chance de passarem nas OWLs e estarem nas aulas avançadas, outros em prantos por saberem que não teriam mais que entrar naquela sala e serem aterrorizados por Snape. Os Slytherins se mantiveram neutros, mais por respeito, mas era possível ver alguns comemorando ou sorrindo, discretamente, outros tinha uma expressão sombria e encaravam a ovação com frieza e desprezo.

Harry e Terry se levantaram, batiam palmas e eram abraçados por seus amigos do Covil que sabiam de suas influências na criação da AP. Depois de barulhentos 15 minutos, Dumbledore retomou a palavra apenas para passá-la para Penny, Mino e Matt, para que explicassem o que era a AP e como pretendiam trazer melhorias a Hogwarts.

— Uma das coisas mais importantes que a AP quer fazer é ouvir os alunos, a verdade é que pagamos uma mensalidade muito cara para frequentar Hogwarts e ela deve ser uma escola feita para nós e também por nós. Assim, deixaremos uma urna de sugestões e reclamações no Grande Salão e, qualquer um, anonimamente ou não, pode se expressão sobre o que não está bom e o que falta em suas opiniões. Que tipo de escola vocês querem. — Disse Penny seriamente.

— Isso é muito importante, assim, sem brincadeiras, estamos falando do nosso futuro e acredito que nunca antes tivemos a oportunidade de sermos ouvidos. — Disse Mino e viu muitas expressões determinadas e acenos positivos.

Depois, Dumbledore se levantou e apresentou o novo professor de Poções, Horace Slughorn, as palmas foram mais educadas e contidas, ainda que seu grande sorriso e acenos foram retribuído por muitos alunos.

— Espero que ele seja bom. — Disse Harry o analisando.

— Depois de Snape, o Conselho e a AP não concordariam com alguém que não fosse um excelente professor. — Opinou Terry e Harry acenou concordando aliviado.

— Queria ter visto a cara do Snape quando foi demitido. — Disse Harry com um sorriso malicioso.

— Sim. — Terry riu e olhando em volta, continuou. — Hogwarts não parece mais limpa, de repente?

Sua pergunta foi ouvida pelos amigos em volta que entenderam de quem ele falava e gargalharam divertidos. Sim, Harry, pensou, Hogwarts parecia muito mais leve sem o peso da negatividade amarga e raivosa de Snape, mas, olhando em volta em busca de algo que não se encaixava, ainda havia o plano desconhecido do Malfoy que ninguém estava perto descobrir ou impedir.

Seu olhar foi atraído e se detiveram no fim da mesa, quando viu cabelos ruivos como chamas ao lado do loiro sujo, sorriu ao perceber que Ginny estava sentada na mesa Ravenclaw e parecia feliz. Mesmo de perfil, ele pode ver que as duas riam, Ginny jogava a cabeça para traz e Luna soltava seu grito de riso contagiante. Suspirando, Harry decidiu que, talvez, por apenas um pouco, ele deveria relaxar e se divertir também. Apenas, por um breve momento.


	52. Ações e Reações

Capítulo 51

As primeiras aulas de Horace Slughorn naquela manhã de segunda-feira eram com a turma do 2º ano, Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff. Assim que foram dispensados, depois do anúncio da demissão de Snape e apresentação do novo professor, os alunos, com algum atraso, se apressaram para a sala de aula odiada nas masmorras. A porta estava aberta, então, todos entraram e se posicionaram em seus lugares de costume, Harry se sentou na primeira mesa do canto mais afastado da porta e tinha terminado de retirar suas anotações da bolsa quando Slughorn entrou, com sua pança o precedendo, na sala. Seus enormes bigodes de leão-marinho se curvaram nos cantos da boca sorridente quando ele cumprimentou a sala olhando em volta com seus olhos castanhos esverdeados avaliando cada rosto.

— Ora muito bem, ora muito bem, ora muito bem! — Disse ele com voz grossa e entusiasmada. — É muito bom estar de volta! Meu amigo, Dumbledore, me convidou a deixar a aposentadoria e eu, ainda que relutantemente, concordei. Estou um pouco velho, mas, ainda me lembro de como ensinar jovens mentes a aprender a nobre arte de criar poções. Isso mesmo, meus queridos, arte é a palavra. Um verdadeiro potioneer é, antes de tudo, um artista e espero ajudá-los a encontrar essa sensibilidade dentro de cada um. — Seu rosto sorridente se deteve em Harry no canto isolado da sala e pareceu perceber que todos estavam sozinhos em suas mesas e não em duplas ou trios. — Ora, porque estão todos separados e você, meu jovem, porque está isolado neste canto?

— Prof.º Snape nos separou desde que as avaliações das lições se tornaram mágicas e individuais, senhor. E, ele gostava de me vigiar de perto, assim me manteve aqui na frente. — Respondeu Harry educadamente.

— Ora, como é o seu nome? — Slughorn perguntou curioso.

— Harry Potter, senhor. — Disse Harry e viu seus olhos se arregalarem, seu sorriso retornar com entusiasmo e se tornar um riso que balançou sua enorme pança.

— Sr. Potter, que prazer lhe conhecer. — Disse ele se aproximando e lhe apertando a mão. — Sua mãe foi uma das minhas alunas mais talentosas, uma das minhas favoritas e espero que tenha herdado seu talento.

Harry relaxou, levemente, e sorriu tímido.

— Acredito que nunca poderia ser tão bom como ela, professor, mas eu tento. — Disse ele sincero.

— Ora, então, é isso que importa, não é mesmo? — Disse ele, o encarando como se Harry fosse algo muito valioso. — Agora, conversei, brevemente, com seu antigo professor e ouvi que essa classe tem apresentado algumas dificuldades. Assim, partiremos do princípio e para isso reorganizaremos a sala como deve ser uma sala de aula de Poções. Afastem-se para a frente da sala, por favor.

Os alunos pegaram suas mochilas e fizeram exatamente isso, em poucos segundos, alguns movimentos de varinha de Slughorn e a sala tinha 4 mesas grandes com espaços de trabalhos espaçosos ao lado dos fogareiros.

— Aqui está, meus queridos, 4 de vocês em cada mesa. Ao contrário do que disse seu antigo professor, mesmo com caldeirões e avaliações individuais, acredito que estarem próximos e aprendendo um com o outro é algo importante. — Disse ele sorridente. — Quando estiverem nos exames terão que fazer por conta própria, assim, não adianta copiarem dos colegas nas lições, os prejudicados serão vocês mesmos. E, eu estarei de olho, portanto, compartilhem e aprendam entre si, sem copiar, além disso, se tiverem dúvidas estarei aqui para respondê-las.

Os alunos, muitos surpresos e esperançosos, voltaram para as bancadas lentamente, Harry e Terry foram para a segunda na parte do fundo da sala, mas, mais perto da porta, o lugar que ficavam no início do ano anterior, antes de serem separados, e Justin e Megan os acompanharam.

— Podemos compartilhar com vocês? — Perguntou ela timidamente e os dois Ravens acenaram concordando com sorrisos sinceros.

Olhando em volta, Harry viu Anthony, Lisa e Michael com Sally-Anne. Padma, Morag e Mandy com Ernie e, Hannah e Susan, que se isolaram em uma da pontas da mesa bem longe de Smith e seu amigo, Wayne.

— Sim, ora, muito bem, estamos todos muito melhores, não é mesmo? — Disse o professor ganhando alguns sorrisos tímidos. — Agora vamos a chamada e, durante a lição, quero saber um pouco sobre cada um de vocês. — Em poucos minutos, Slughorn fez a chamada e depois explicou a poção que fariam. — Hoje, teremos tempo para fazer uma poção bem simples, a primeira que fizeram no ano passado. A poção em si não me importa, o que quero é observá-los trabalhando, preparando seus ingredientes, controlando seus caldeirões e assim por diante.

Enquanto todos iniciaram seus trabalhos, o professor passeou pela sala e fez algumas perguntas pessoais aos alunos, Harry percebeu que ele parecia interessado nos sobrenomes e familiares. Com os nascidos trouxas o interesse era menor e Harry trocou um olhar com Terry, pois temia que o novo professor pudesse ser um purista, mas, essa impressão se logo se desfez. Ele passou de mesa em mesa orientando, gentilmente e pacientemente, a todos sem fazer diferenças, respondeu perguntas ou explicou porque deveriam picar, amassar deste ou daquele jeito, orientou sobre as chamas e a quantidade de movimentos da colher no sentindo anti-horário ou horário.

— Este é um cálculo delicado, crianças. — Explicou ele claramente. — Um inventor de poção faz muitos testes e calcula, de acordo com os ingredientes e suas combinações, quantas vezes eles precisam ser mexidos para chegarem ao efeito esperado. Isso é Aritmancia Avançada, meus queridos, se tiverem interesse em serem bons potioneers, poderão escolher essa aula entre as eletivas no ano que vem.

— Prof. Slughorn, como o inventor sabe qual a direção correta? — Perguntou Megan docemente. Isso era algo que ela sempre esquecia ao fazer suas poções e, quando elas ficavam horríveis e Snape a criticava, duramente, se perguntava porque era tão importante.

— Ah, muito boa pergunta, minha querida Megan. — Professor Slughorn sorriu animado por ensinar. — Astronomia. Essa é a resposta. Quando vocês aprendem sobre a posição dos planetas, estrelas, lua e sol, aprendem sobre suas rotações, seus sentidos e direções. Em aulas de níveis NEWTs, vocês aprenderão que existem ingredientes que devem ser colhidos e preparados em certos períodos do mês, que as poções têm melhores resultados em certas luas. As direções em que mexemos uma poção é uma combinação disso tudo e, conhecer profundamente as reações dos ingredientes, é muito importante também. Assim, Herbologia, Astronomia e Aritmancia são aulas que trabalham de mãos dadas com a invenção e preparação de Poções.

Depois de uma aula tão boa, explicativa e interessante, era impossível não gostar do professor Slughorn, mas Harry conseguiu ficar dividido. Talvez fossem os entusiasmados elogios a sua técnica de preparação de ingredientes e poção, que depois de um tempo ficaram constrangedores. Ou, talvez, o fato que ele parecia muito interessado em Smith, Bones e ele mesmo, como se fossem especiais de alguma maneira. Seguindo sua intuição, Harry concluiu que suas ligações familiares, sobrenomes e, no caso dele, acrescente a fama, pareciam atraí-lo de alguma forma e isso se confirmou quando o ouviu se exibir sobre conhecer Gwenog Jones e conseguir bons ingressos para os jogos das Harpies.

— Talvez, você a conheça, Srta. Jones, afinal, têm o mesmo sobrenome. — Perguntou ele sorridente e olhar guloso.

— Não, senhor, hum..., sou nascida trouxa e não entendo nada de quadribol. — Disse ela timidamente.

Depois disso seu sorriso desapareceu e, apesar de ajudá-la com sua poção, o fez com muito menos gentileza ou interesse. Harry não hesitou em ajudar os dois, Justin e Megan, quando eles precisaram e, depois que entendeu o comportamento de Slughorn, o tratou com mais frieza. Não se importava se o homem quisesse adulá-lo o quanto quisesse, mas vê-lo desprezar alguém tão doce e sensível como Megan apenas porque ela não tinha parentes importantes ou fama, ele não toleraria.

— Me sinto como se tivesse sido lambido durante toda a aula e precisasse de um banho. — Disse Harry enquanto se encaminhavam para o almoço ao fim da aula.

Terry suspirou e acenou igualmente incomodado.

— Tão diferente do Snape quanto ele é, ainda tem um comportamento elitista e mesquinho, apenas não se importa com status de sangue ou classificação de casas.

— Sim, mas se importa em como o seu sobrenome, relações familiares e fama podem beneficiá-lo a curto e longo prazo. Imagino quantos ex-alunos preferidos lhe enviam presentes e proporcionam vantagens que tornam sua vida muito mais agradável. — Disse Harry com ironia.

— Bem, pelo menos ele é um bom professor, talvez devemos olhar pelo lado positivo. — Disse Terry e Harry suspirou concordando, suponho que era pedir muito ter um Slytherin que não pense em si mesmo primeiro.

— E, seu interesse não é exclusivo em mim, imagine se eu fosse o único que atraísse sua doce adulação nas aulas. Merlin, seria um pesadelo e começaria a sentir falta do Snape.

Isso fez os dois meninos rirem antes de se sentarem na mesa Ravenclaw. Mais tarde, Neville e Hermione os interrogaram sobre o novo professor, pois estavam ansiosos por suas aulas no dia seguinte, felizmente, Terry pôde tranquilizá-los e dizer que Slughorn, apesar de tudo, era um bom professor.

Outubro avançou com mais fofocas da imprensa sobre Sirius Black e sua agitada vida amorosa, as vigilâncias, batidas e prisões na Travessa do Tranco e a ansiedade por novas mudanças em Hogwarts. Passado o choque e entusiasmo empolgante pela demissão de Snape, os alunos, finalmente, compreenderam o que era a Associação de Pais, foram informados das possíveis mudanças a curto e longo prazo, descobriram que muitos pais de colegas ou seus próprios pais estavam associados ou se associando e, se permitiram, refletir e expressar o que eles gostariam de ter ou ver Hogwarts lhes fornecendo. O zunzunzum que se ouviu por toda a escola era que muitos alunos encheram a caixa de reclamações com mensagens onde apontavam Filch, a professora de Adivinhação, Binns e Lockhart, como péssimos professores, assim, muitos esperavam que eles fossem despedidos também. O boato chegou ao zelador que se tornou ainda mais chato e amargo, incomodando e atacando os alunos por qualquer coisinha.

O frio chegou com força e espalhando, pelos jardins, uma friagem úmida que entrava pelo castelo. Madame Pomfrey esteve muito ocupada com uma repentina onda de gripe entre professores e alunos. Sua poção reanimadora fazia efeito instantâneo, embora deixasse quem a bebia, fumegando pelas orelhas durante muitas horas. Harry e o amigos tinham o privilégio de ter os treinos físicos internos, na Caverna, mas os treinos de quadribol não. A um mês do primeiro jogo, Trevor intensificou os treinamentos e tornou a vida do time titular e reserva mais miserável, eles treinavam a noite e o frio, acompanhado de gotas de chuva do tamanho de balas de revólver, os deixavam congelados, apesar dos feitiços de aquecimento. Rapidamente, os dias seguidos de chuva fizeram as águas do lago subirem, os canteiros de flores virarem um rio lamacento, e as abóboras de Hagrid ficarem do tamanho de um barraco.

Em uma terça-feira fria e chuvosa, dia 21, Harry e seus colegas de time chegaram ao campo resmungando, tremendo e, ainda não tinham subido em suas vassouras, quando viram alguém se aproximando.

— ... e, talvez, você esteja certo sobre as novas vassouras do time da Slytherin, Harry e, seja apenas mais velocidade, para jogadores pouco habilidosos, mas, o Oliver está muito preocupado. Mesmo que joguemos com a Hufflepuff primeiro, teremos que conseguir uma boa vantagem para...

— Espere, Trevor. — Disse Harry olhando para o garoto que vinha andando na direção deles. — Colin? O que faz aqui fora com esse tempo?

— Desculpe, Harry, sei que disse que não podemos ir nos treinos dos times das outras casas, mas a Prof.ª McGonagall me pediu para encontrá-lo e me lembrei que estaria aqui. — Disse Colin, encharcado e tremendo de frio.

— E, ela não podia vir me procurar por si mesma? Ela sabe os horários dos meus treinos. — Disse Harry irritado e pegando sua varinha lançou no jovem 1º ano um forte feitiço de aquecimento.

— Ufa! Que legal, obrigado, Harry. — Disse Colin afastando o cabelo escorrido do rosto e sorrindo.

— O que a McGonagall quer comigo? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Ah! Ela pediu para lhe informar que o diretor o convoca para o seu escritório, imediatamente. — Disse Colin tentando imitar a expressão severa da professora de Transfiguração.

— O que? — Trevor perguntou irritado.

Harry apenas soltou um palavrão e, olhando para os colegas já encharcados e esperando o início do treino, encarou seu capitão.

— Façam o treino sem mim hoje, Trevor, seja o que for, duvido que será rápido. Continuaremos a falar sobre as Nimbus 2001 que o Malfoy comprou para o Draco entrar no time Slytherin mais tarde. Eu tenho algumas ideias de como tirar essa vantagem. — Disse Harry exasperado e, com esforço, ignorou o sorriso de satisfação que Cho não conseguiu esconder.

Harry e Colin entraram no castelo e, na pressa, eles não perceberam os rastros de lama que deixaram pelo caminho. Enquanto subiam a escadaria de mármore, Harry tentou pensar o que Dumbledore poderia querer falar com ele depois de tudo o que foi dito na última discussão.

— A professora disse alguma coisa sobre porque o diretor precisa de mim tão urgentemente, Colin?

— Não, Harry, apenas me pediu para encontrá-lo e entregar a...

O resto da frase de Colin foi abafado por um miado agudo vindo da direita. Eles olharam e se depararam com um par de olhos amarelos que mais pareciam globos de luz. Era Madame Norra, a gata esquelética e cinzenta que o Filch usava como uma espécie de delegada na sua luta incansável contra os estudantes.

— Merda, se ela está aqui, Filch deve estar por perto... — Disse Harry olhando em volta e se calou ao ver as pegadas de lama.

— Caramba, Harry, veja a bagunça que fizemos, o Filch vai nos matar. — Colin ficou pálido.

Irritado por ser tão burro e não ter feito isso antes, Harry, rapidamente, acenou sua varinha e limpou os sapatos de Colin.

— Vai, Colin. Eu vou atraí-lo para outra direção, suba e se troque dessas roupas molhadas, assim não fica doente também. — Disse Harry, Colin agradeceu e subiu as escadas para o sétimo andar.

Harry continuou com seu rastro de lama até o terceiro andar seguido pela gata feia, mas, assim que ouviu os gritos de Filch, limpou seu tênis, disparou em uma corrida pelo corredor e, em segundos, desapareceu com sua capa o envolvendo e protegendo, felizmente. Ele guardou a capa quando chegou em frente a gárgula e, mesmo tão longe, podia ouvir o zelador mal-humorado berrando de raiva. Respirando fundo, percebeu que Colin não lhe informou a senha e não tinha como entrar. Ótimo! Pensou irritado, estava perdendo um treino importante, a rede de comunicação e convocação na escola era das mais falhas e o acesso ao escritório do diretor era do mais restritos.

— O diretor Dumbledore está me esperando, será que você pode me deixar entrar? — Questionou ele para a gárgula que não se mexeu por quase um minuto, mas, de repente, ela se afastou para o lado e Harry suspirou de alívio ao subir na escada rolante.

— Entre, Harry. — A voz do diretor soou depois que ele bateu.

Para sua surpresa, Dumbledore não estava sozinho e isso o fez abrir um grande sorriso e recuperar o humor.

— Sr. Falc! — Harry exclamou e foi até ele para abraçá-lo.

— Olá, Harry. — Disse ele sorrindo e retribuindo o abraço com carinho. — Serafina lhe envia muito amor. Como está você?

— Estou bem, senhor, como estão todos em casa? Tudo está bem? — Perguntou Harry levemente preocupado. Então percebendo que estava sendo mal-educado, acrescentou. — Desculpe, diretor, não quis ser rude. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Harry, e não se preocupe, é normal esquecermos esses detalhes tolos quando somos surpreendidos. — Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso gentil. — Falc me pediu para se reunir com você, como seu advogado e por questões ligados à sua herança. Normalmente, pais e guardiões são permitidos visitar apenas em emergências, mas como seu advogado e administrador da herança Potter, isso é aceitável.

— Lamento vir sem nenhum aviso, Harry, mas temos muito o que conversar e decisões que apenas você pode definir. — Disse Falc sorrindo. — E, sim, todos em casa estão muito bem.

— Que bom. — Disse Harry aliviado.

— Posso sair e deixá-los conversar com privacidade. — Disse Dumbledore serenamente.

— Isso não é necessário, diretor, tenho um lugar privado onde podemos conversar sobre minha herança sem problemas. — Disse Harry sorrindo formal. — Venha comigo, Sr. Falc.

Os dois adultos pareciam surpreendidos, mas não esboçaram nenhuma oposição e, em pouco tempo, Harry e Falc caminhavam pelo corredor do terceiro andar.

— Porque está molhado, Harry? — Perguntou o Sr. Falc tirando a varinha e o secando.

— Preciso aprender esse feitiço. — Disse Harry em uma anotação mental. — Estava no treino de quadribol, na verdade nem tínhamos começado, mas com toda essa chuva, foi o suficiente para me encharcar.

— Ok. Infelizmente, temos muito o que discutir e não poderia ser adiado ou discutido por cartas. E, também trouxe a lista de pedidos de Terry para suas pesquisas, alias...

— Verdade? O senhor trouxe tudo? Estávamos esperando com ansiedade, nesse caso é melhor irmos para o laboratório e não para o Covil. — Disse Harry e olhando as horas, continuou. — O gêmeos devem estar jantando, os convenci a aparecerem mais no grande salão nas refeições ou seus sumiços serão percebidos.

— Eu trouxe, foi uma longa lista e compramos no mundo trouxa que é mais barato, além disso, Serafina fez algumas pesquisas e compramos equipamentos de segurança também. — Explicou Falc olhando em volta para escola em que passara bons momentos na sua adolescência. — E, pretendo acrescentar alguns feitiços de segurança, além disso, trouxe alguns livros e quero que leiam com atenção porque, se não forem cuidadosos, poderão explodir o laboratório e se machucarem. Entendido?

— Sim, Sr. Falc, teremos muito cuidado e estudaremos tudo o que for necessário. Prometo. — Disse Harry muito sério.

Logo depois, eles chegaram e entraram no laboratório vazio, Falc olhou em volta impressionado. Nesta sala tinham 4 escrivaninhas com papéis, livros e anotações espalhadas, porque todos estavam pesquisando em direções diferentes. Em uma das paredes havia uma lousa, um quadro de avisos e uma prateleira com mais livros. Na parede oposta fora aberta uma grande porta dupla e eles podiam ver o laboratório com a mesa grande de pesquisa e os aparelhos para testes, era tudo bem espaçoso e possível de se ver que eles passaram muito tempo trabalhando por ali.

— Muito bom o espaço de vocês. — Disse Falc e, tirando do bolso três baús, os colocou em cima da mesa grande e os ampliou. — Aqui em tudo da lista, mais os equipamentos de segurança e outros equipamentos que Serafina acreditou que vocês precisariam para realizar essa pesquisa. Os livros ensinam como eles funcionam e tem muita orientação de segurança, repito, sejam muito cuidadosos. — Falc suspirou e tirando a varinha lançou alguns feitiços. — Esses são feitiços anti chamas e de amortecimento, não evita uma explosão mágica ou mesmo trouxa, mas vocês não ficarão muito feridos caso algo assim aconteça, em teoria. Ainda que estou confiando em vocês para não permitirem que algo assim aconteça, sugiro que, se tiverem que fazer algo mais perigoso, chamem o professor Flitwick para ajudá-los.

— Obrigado, Sr. Falc e prometo que seremos cuidadosos e pediremos ajuda se considerarmos necessário. O que mais o senhor queria falar comigo? — Perguntou Harry se sentando em uma cadeira de uma das escrivaninhas, Sr. Falc o acompanhou.

— Bem, já que estamos nisso, vamos falar sobre o Sr. Rodolfo Brand Jr o inventor do espelho comunicador. — Disse Falc e Harry acenou interessado. — A família Brand é puro sangue, mas a mãe de Junior é nascida trouxa, assim, pelo que o pai dele me informou, ele sempre se interessou por coisas trouxas. A ciência, as invenções, física, matemática, tudo o interessava e sua paixão por isso o fez pesquisar uma maneira de trazer o telefone para o nosso mundo. E, essa não era a sua única pesquisa ou interesses.

— Isso é incrível e, de certa forma, ele conseguiu, mas não entendo porque parou a pesquisa depois de ir tão longe. — Considerou Harry pensativo.

— Eu me encontrei com o Sr. Brand, que vive em Londres agora e quando jovem, foi um grande jogador de quadribol. Sua mãe era inglesa e seu pai alemão, ele me contou que seu pai esteve ao lado de Grindelwald durante a guerra dos anos 40, o que muito o envergonhou quando entendeu o que significava. — Disse Falc suavemente. — Devido as ideologias do pai, sua mãe o deixou e eles vieram para Inglaterra, onde não havia tanta discriminação aos familiares dos apoiadores de Grindelwald. Sr. Brand estudou em Hogwarts, casou-se com uma nascida trouxa e jogou em times de quadribol, ingleses e alemães, além de ter sido convocado pela seleção alemã muitas vezes. Então, seu filho mais velho, Junior mostrou grande interesse por coisas trouxas e nenhum interesse em quadribol e, ele e a esposa o apoiaram. — Falc pigarreou incomodado.

— Ele morreu, não é? — Harry perguntou entendendo, Sr. Falc parecia triste.

— Sim. Logo depois de criar o espelho e, enquanto pesquisava uma maneira de torná-lo mais barato e prático, ele foi morto. O nome Brand chegou aos ouvidos de Voldemort, que queria o apoio de famílias puros-sangues estrangeiras que lutaram ao de Grindelwald. Acredito que seus planos, no futuro, era dominar toda a Europa e o Sr. Brand me disse que recebeu sua visita, pessoalmente, em sua casa, Voldemort lhe ofereceu o privilégio de se juntar a ele, ser um dos seus comensais da morte, ofereceu deixar seus filhos mestiços viverem se ele se livrasse da esposa sangue ruim...

— Merlin... — Harry se levantou e foi olhar pela janela. Nunca compreenderia como esse monstro pôde se sentir no direito de destruir, manipular, ofertar, tão arrogante e soberbo, já ouvira diversas histórias parecidas com essa e ainda se enchia de raiva.

— Sim. Sr. Brand recusou, disse que não compartilhava dos ideais de seu pai e pediu que deixasse sua casa. — Falc suspirou cansado. — Ele me contou que estava apavorado e que foi respeitoso, mas que sabia que, provavelmente, seria morto, no entanto, Voldemort foi muito compreensivo, até mesmo educado, e aceitou sua recusa. Infelizmente, ele insistiu em esperar por seu filho primogênito e saber se ele gostaria de se juntar aos comensais da morte, disse que, talvez, "seu filho também não siga os ideais do pai". Junior estudava em uma universidade trouxa, namorava e tinha amigos trouxas, quando foi perguntado, riu e debochou de Voldemort e, bem...

— Voldemort fez ou que sempre faz e o matou. — Disse Harry olhando para a chuva batendo em ritmo constante na vidraça da janela.

— Sim, na frente do Sr. Brand, que decidiu fugir do pais com a esposa e os filhos mais jovens que estavam em Hogwarts na época, logo depois de enterrarem o Junior. — Falc explicou. — Quando a guerra acabou, eles voltaram e o Sr. Brand decidiu continuar a vender os espelhos em homenagem ao filho, ele tinha esperança que ficasse popular e o nome de Junior seria conhecido e respeitado. No entanto, os espelhos de comunicação nunca chegaram a este patamar, apenas uma loja no mundo mágico os vende e o dono encomenda uns 10 pares por ano.

— Eles vendem apenas isso? 10 pares por ano? — Harry ficou surpreso.

— Sim. Sr. Brand ficou curioso do meu interesse e eu lhe expliquei sobre a pesquisa de vocês e como não querem plagiar o trabalho de seu filho. Ele lhes desejou sorte. — Disse Sr. Falc encerrando a história.

— Bem, o senhor acredita que o Sr. Brand estaria disposto a vender a patente do filho ou o direito ao uso da invenção? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Vender? O que...? Harry, o que está planejando? — Falc perguntou sem entender.

— Muito simples, entendemos que o que impediu os espelhos de se tornarem populares foram a falta de praticidade e preço, conhecendo a história de Junior, aposto que ele estava pesquisando maneiras de resolver isso. — Disse Harry objetivamente. — Nós também faremos isso, pesquisaremos um aparelho mais barato e feitiços que nos permitam uma comunicação ampla com o mesmo aparelho. E, me parece que seria uma tolice tentar encontrar um feitiço e runas de comunicação quando Junior já fez isso. Teremos que passar anos pesquisando por algo diferente porque não podemos plagiá-lo e me parece que podemos investir esse dinheiro comprando sua patente e, claro, a grande vantagem é que ganharemos tempo.

Falc o encarou por um segundo analisando seus argumentos e depois sorriu.

— Você, como sempre, é brilhante e está certo, mas não sei se o Sr. Brand tem interesse em vender e muito menos o valor que ele pediria. — Disse Falc pensativo.

— O preço não é tão importante, claro, nada muito acima do preço justo, mas, o mais importante é que ele concorde em nos vender e que compreenda que queremos valorizar o trabalho incrível de seu filho. — Disse Harry ansiosamente. — Negocie com ele, Sr. Falc, podemos comprar os direitos da patente e pagar anualmente os royalties e, se ainda não aceitar, ofereça uma porcentagem dos lucros da empresa no futuro para ele, seus outros filhos ou netos. Diga que quando chegar o momento, anunciaremos que seu filho é o criador do feitiço de comunicação, diga que honraremos o seu nome, que ele não será esquecido ou desvalorizado por nós.

— Isso é muito gentil de sua parte, Harry. — Disse Sr. Falc o olhando com carinho. — Ok, farei isso, procurarei o Sr. Brand e negociarei em seu nome. Quanto está disposto a dispor das ações da empresa para lhe oferecer?

— Da minha porcentagem, negocie 5%, me parece justo, afinal, nossa empresa utilizará seu feitiço, mas todo o resto será nossa pesquisa e criação, além de investimento. — Harry viu o Sr. Falc tirar um livro e fazer algumas anotações. — O senhor pesquisou sobre o anúncio dos livros? Eu posso, legalmente, anunciar a verdade?

— Sim, você pode. A editora não ficará feliz e, se suas vendas caírem ou eles forem processados, podem querer nos responsabilizar, mas eu pesquisei cada viés legal possível e não há nada que eles possam fazer ou que impeça o anúncio. — Disse Falc e viu o sorriso aliviado do Harry, suspirando, acrescentou. — Serafina, sua tia, Sirius e eu estivemos nos reunindo e conversando sobre como ajudá-lo com toda essa questão da fama, os livros, o que aconteceu no Halloween quando você sobreviveu a maldição da morte e acredito que temos algumas boas ideias.

— Quais, Sr. Falc? — Harry arregalou os olhos ansioso.

— Bem, primeiro, sobre o livro. Lembra-se que me disse que queria recolher todos e fazer uma grande fogueira? — Questionou Falc.

— Sim, mas o senhor disse que era impossível. — Disse Harry confuso.

— Talvez não. Nossa ideia é que no anúncio que faremos contando a verdade sobre os livros, oferecemos nossas desculpas e explicações. Aqui. — Disse Falc lhe entregando um bloco de notas. — Fizemos um texto inicial e você pode acrescentar o que quiser e, estive conversando com o editor do Profeta Diário, ele acredita que uma entrevista com você seria importante...

— Eu não quero dar entrevista! — Harry exclamou na hora. — A ideia é diminuir minha fama e não a aumentar.

— Harry... — Sr. Falc suspirou, todos sabiam que seria essa a sua reação. — Não é tão simples assim, não tem como apagar tudo o que aconteceu e, mesmo com a verdade exposta, você ainda será famoso, seu nome ainda será conhecido. O que podemos fazer é redirecionar.

— Redirecionar? Não entendo, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry muito confuso.

— Por exemplo, nesse caso do livro, vamos contar a verdade, nos desculpar e oferecer para comprar os livros de volta, foi Petúnia quem teve essa ideia. A princípio, pensamos em compensar, financeiramente, os que compraram os livros por todos esses anos, assim, direcionaríamos o conhecimento das pessoas para você, Harry Potter e não o Harry, O Aventureiro. Pensamos, inclusive, em doar o lucro obtido pelos livros para o Orfanato dos Abortos e abrigos ou orfanatos trouxas. — Explicou o Sr. Falc.

— Eu gosto desta ideia. — Disse Harry.

— Sim, mas sua tia disse que deveríamos comprar de volta os livros pelo valor que foram vendidos a eles, assim, compensamos quem foi enganado e tiramos o máximo possível dos livros de circulação. — Disse Falc e ao vê-lo arregalar os olhos, sorriu. — Sim, foi uma boa ideia, não é? E, era o que você queria, podemos fazer o que quiser com eles depois que os recolhermos e direcionamos a sua fama para a sua pessoa e não para um personagem fictício.

— Ok, recolher os livros me parece uma excelente ideia, mas porque direcionar minha fama para mim é bom? — Harry tentou entender esse raciocínio.

— Não buscaremos que você se torne mais famoso, não queremos que você dê um monte de entrevista ou comece a promover sua fama. A ideia é direcionar o que já existe para aquilo que você quer promover como, por exemplo, a verdade sobre os livros. É como se você lhes dissesse, "Ei, aquele do livro não sou eu, olhem para mim, me vejam, o meu eu de verdade". Faz sentido? — Falc explicou e Harry acenou começando a entender. — E, poderemos doar livros infantis ou juvenis para aqueles que devolverem os livros do Harry, o Aventureiro, sabe, incentivar a leitura. Na entrevista, você pode escrever que gosta muito de ler e que as crianças devem ler, mas que devem ser livros de qualidade e não mentirosos, acredito que o seu incentivo e conselho poderão tornar a devolução dos livros menos traumática. E, você pode mencionar a Associação de Pais, como os pais ouvirem e lutarem por uma escola melhor para seus filhos é algo importante e, bem...

— Pode falar, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry entendendo que algumas palavras suas poderiam ajudá-los em muitos de seus projetos.

— Quando você nos escreveu contando que não podemos contar a verdade do que aconteceu naquela noite, por causa do que os comensais da morte poderiam tentar fazer com essa informação, estivemos tentando encontrar uma solução. Mesmo que Voldemort saiba a verdade, todos concordamos com Dumbledore que espalhar para seus comensais o sacrifício de Lily e a proteção criada é muito perigoso. — Explicou Falc suavemente. — Sirius foi quem teve a ideia de mentirmos, contamos a "verdade", mas com meias verdades.

— Ok, entendi, e o que diríamos? — Harry franziu o cenho.

— Diríamos que seus pais sabiam da perseguição de Voldemort e temiam que ele tentasse destruir a linha Potter. Então, pesquisaram, nos livros antigos dos Potters e Blacks, alguma magia que pudesse ser usada para proteger a linha, já que neste ponto, você foi feito o herdeiro de seu padrinho. — Explicou Falc seriamente. — Podemos dizer que é magia antiga e poderosa, que só pode ser feita por bruxos poderosos, como seus pais, que tem que ter o sangue Potter. Diremos que não foi você o responsável pelo desaparecimento de Voldemort e sim as ações de seus pais, que eles são os heróis e você pode mencionar o Jardim da Lily que está construindo em homenagem e agradecimento a eles. Compreende?

— Sim, a verdade, sem ser toda a verdade e, mais uma vez, uso minha fama para direcionar para o que é importante e posso dizer quão grato sou pelo que meus pais fizeram por mim. Quer dizer, não estou me exibindo, apenas utilizando o fato de ser famoso para fazer as pessoas entenderem e pensarem, me conhecerem, o verdadeiro Harry. — Harry se levantou pensativo e voltou a olhar para a noite escura, a chuva continuava. — Me parece um bom plano na teoria, mas me preocupa que essa mentira se torne a verdade e, se um dia, precisarmos que a verdade seja acreditada, ninguém o fará. Esse é problema com mentirosos, não é? Quando dizem a verdade, ninguém acredita.

— Sim e, enquanto no momento, não podemos imaginar porque seria necessário dizer a verdade para todos, posso entender sua preocupação. — Falc suspirou pensativo. — Faremos da maneira que quiser, Harry e, se não quer a entrevista, tudo bem, se não quer que informemos essa versão dos fatos, tudo bem, também. Sua decisão.

Harry pensou por um segundo sobre como se irritava com as pessoas que não podiam ver a verdade, não podiam entender que ele não queria fama e que perdera tudo naquela noite. Se irritara com Dumbledore por permitir que as mentiras se espalhassem e fossem incentivadas por aqueles livros absurdos e ofensivos. Agora tinha a chance que mudar tudo isso, poderia usar sua fama odiada para levar as pessoas a verem a verdade e conhecê-lo, seus pais e suas histórias. Não gostava de mentir, mas sabia que a verdade seria perigosa demais para todos e, pelo menos, esta versão seria mais verdade do que o que eles acreditavam agora.

— Não, Sr. Falc, não posso não fazer nada quando minhas ações podem ajudar as pessoas e nossos planos. Enquanto eu preferiria não ser famoso, não ser o herói, isso não mudará totalmente só porque quero que aconteça, mas, talvez, possamos lhes mostrar o meu eu verdadeiro e explicar a verdade ou o mais perto disso. — Harry voltou a se sentar e pegou o anúncio. — Como faremos essa entrevista?

— Bem, estive conversando com o Editor-Chefe do Profeta, Barnabas Cuffe, expliquei o que queremos, o anúncio sobre os livros, mas não lhe contei nada sobre a outra parte. Ele me disse que, acompanhado de uma entrevista sua, o anúncio teria mais credibilidade. E, ele enviou uma lista de perguntas baseado na questão dos livros, mas, quando colocarmos a segunda parte, Cuffe quererá mais algumas perguntas e vocês podem se corresponder diretamente. — Explicou o Sr. Falc lhe entregando a lista de perguntas.

— Ok, eu concordo, com uma condição. Que nada do que escrevermos ou eu responder será alterado, e assine um contrato mágico com o Sr. Cuffe que ele jamais escreverá uma linha em meu nome. Não quero que ninguém, muito menos a imprensa, se sinta no direito de falar por mim, Sr. Falc. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, Harry, não podemos deter a imprensa de escrever sobre você, mas podemos impedir que escrevam mentiras em seu nome. E, podemos conversar com o Sr. Cuffe e fazer um acordo verbal amigável de sempre ver o nosso lado da história antes de qualquer publicação. — Disse Falc fazendo algumas anotações. — Acredito que a ideia de ter uma declaração ou entrevista sua de vez em quando o fará ansioso por não publicar mentiras sobre você.

— Bem, não me importo de esclarecer mentiras, mas não quero fazer dessas entrevistas um hábito, apenas quando for necessário. — Disse Harry um pouco constrangido.

— Você sabe que, quando assumir sua herança e as pessoas souberem que é o dono da GER, será ainda mais famoso, não é? — Disse Falc o olhando com curiosidade.

— Sim, mas, então, o motivo será outro. — Harry ficou pensativo. — Creio que será como o senhor disse, direcionaremos para outras coisas, para o que é importante. Não me importo de ser famoso por mim ou por coisas que eu faça, hoje ou no futuro, mas quero dissociar minha imagem ou fama de Voldemort, quero que as pessoas e os livros contem a verdade. Os heróis são meus pais, Sr. Falc, e é isso que eu quero que daqui a 100 anos as pessoas saibam, que Lily e James Potter destruíram Voldemort em 31 de outubro de 1981 e deram suas vidas para livrar o mundo mágico desse horror e salvar a vida de seu filho.

Um silêncio emocionado pairou no ar e os dois se olharam nos olhos por um tempo, por fim, Falc assentiu, como sempre admirado de sua maturidade e força.

— Ok, vamos trabalhar nesta declaração e depois com calma você responde às perguntas e envia para o Sr. Cuffe por coruja. —Os dois estavam inclinados sobre a declaração quando os gêmeos entraram.

— Oi, rapazes, desculpa invadir o laboratório, mas o Sr. Falc trouxe nossa lista de pedidos e estamos tendo uma reunião sobre minha herança familiar e outras coisas. — Disse Harry sorrindo tímido.

— Olá, Sr. Falc. — Disse George e Fred acenou indo abrir os baús com olhos arregalados.

— Está tudo aqui! Olha, George! — Disse ele animado.

— Podemos olhar amanhã, já está tarde. — Disse George com mais tato.

— O que? Não, temos mais de uma hora até o toque de recolher, podemos examinar tudo e...

— Fred, Sr. Falc e Harry estão discutindo assuntos confidencias, amanhã começamos bem cedo. Vamos lá. — Disse George mais direto e, finalmente, Fred entendeu.

— Oh! Desculpa. Vamos deixar vocês, então, até mais ver Sr. Falc e obrigada por nos trazer a encomenda tão rápido. — Disse Fred sorridente.

— Vocês poderiam ir encontrar o Terry e avisar que estamos aqui? Assim ele pode ver o Sr. Falc antes que ele vá embora. —

— Claro, Harry, faremos isso com prazer. Até mais. — Disse George sorrindo.

Eles se despediram e, trocando um sorriso, Harry e Falc voltaram a trabalhar.

— Você acha que precisa de ajuda com as perguntas? — Falc perguntou quando terminaram e ele guardou a declaração.

— Não, serei sincero, mas se tiver alguma coisa que não quiser falar, não responderei. — Disse Harry firmemente.

— Se isso acontecer, responda, redirecionando para o que é importante. Eu insisti nisto e Cuffe fez a lista de perguntas ele mesmo, a última coisa que queríamos era que Skeeter estivesse envolvida. — Falc suspirou e tirou outra pasta. — Vamos falar sobre suas propriedades agora. Visitamos algumas das fazendas na Inglaterra e Escócia, estão bem conservadas, mas precisaram de manutenção nas alas, além disso, estivemos, Sirius e eu, entrevistando possíveis funcionários e pesquisando os custos para reativar a produção de cada uma delas. Esse é o relatório e os primeiros nomes entrevistados, analise e nos dê sua opinião. Pelo que Edgar analisou desses relatórios iniciais, o maior problema será reentrar no mercado com os produtos naturais que são produzidos, tradicionalmente, pelas Fazendas Potters. O produto final tem um custo maior do que os magicamente produzidos e, bem, 11 anos se passaram, as pessoas estão acostumadas ao mais barato e, neste período de crise financeira, a receptividade pode não ser muito boa.

Harry acenou e colocou o relatório para ler com calma depois.

— Mas existem outros produtores de comida natural e o Ministério ainda não parou de demitir ou cortar horas extras? — Perguntou ele preocupado.

— Sim, mas são pequenos produtores, Harry, que vendem pouca comida e lucram pouco, você tem um total de 18 fazendas produtivas espalhadas por todo o Reino Unido. Isso gerará uma grande produção e, por isso, me parece que a melhor estratégia é reativar uma fazenda por vez e com baixa produção. — Sr. Falc explicou e suspirando, continuou. — Sim, existem muitos desempregados, principalmente, nascidos trouxas, as horas extras ainda estão cortadas e soube que haverá mais um corte nos salários dos funcionários, além de aumento dos impostos. Pode ser boato, mas estão levando as pessoas ao pânico e isso é uma péssima perspectiva para a inauguração das lojas, economia em crise, consumo baixo.

— Bem, deixe-me pensar sobre isso tudo, Sr. Falc e depois volto para o senhor se tiver alguma ideia ou com minhas decisões. — Disse Harry preocupado, tinha muito o que pensar.

—Ok. Tenho algumas fotos para você do castelo na ilha, é belíssimo, Harry, o castelo esteve abandonado e precisará de limpeza e reparação, além da manutenção das alas. Aqui.

Harry pegou a pasta e olhou as fotos se engasgando de espanto.

— Nossa! Uau! Caramba! — Ele arregalou os olhos e riu de puro choque.

— Eu sei, fiquei impressionado também, na verdade, impressionado é pouco. — Disse Falc rindo.

Harry olhou para a foto aérea da enorme ilha ou pareceu enorme. O castelo ficava no ponto mais alto e na beira de um penhasco, dava para ver as ondas do mar escuro batendo nas pedras lá embaixo. O castelo em sim parecia um pouco sombrio e abandonado, mas era enorme e imponte, talvez não tão grande quanto Hogwarts, mas, ainda muito grande. Do castelo se tinha uma vista do resto da ilha com morros gramados com pedras, mais ao fundo, a direita havia casas amontoadas e do lado esquerdo uma floresta densa com árvores verdes, altas e frondosas.

— Parece tão grande e é tudo tão lindo, mas a vila parece muito malconservada. — Disse Harry examinando cada foto mais uma vez.

— E, estão, Harry, o castelo tinha muita magia e é feito de pedra, mas as casas, todos esses anos de abandono, estão em péssimo estado. O melhor é destruirmos tudo e...

— Não, Sr. Falc, não destrua nada, por enquanto. Estive tendo algumas ideias e talvez essas casas ainda tenham serventia. — Disse Harry apressadamente.

— Mais ideias!? — Falc perguntou entre surpreso e divertido.

Neste momento a porta se abriu e Terry entrou, seguido de Hermione e Neville.

— Papai! — Gritou seu amigo e correu para lhe abraçar, seu pai retribuiu quase o tirando do chão ao apertá-lo com força.

— Ei, Terry! Como está você? — Sr. Falc tinha um grande sorriso ao beijar os cabelos do filho. — Sua mãe ficará com tanta inveja de mim por ver vocês dois antes do Natal, vou ouvir sobre isso por muitos dias. — Disse ele brincalhão.

Isso fez todos rirem e Sr. Falc cumprimentou Hermione e Neville com um abraço também, apenas mais suave.

— Nós só viemos lhe cumprimentar, Sr. Falc, os gêmeos nos disseram que estão discutindo questões confidenciais. — Disse Hermione formalmente.

— Vocês podem ficar se quiserem, não me importo. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Estávamos falando sobre minhas propriedades.

— Sim, e depois falaremos da GER. — Disse Falc e todos se sentaram ansiosos para ouvir as novidades. — Qual ideia você teve, Harry?

— Bem, na verdade foi algo que a Hermione disse e eu escrevi para o Remus perguntando sobre os lobisomens. — Harry suspirou pensativo. — Bem, despois de tudo o que aconteceu com os lobisomens na última guerra e as leis contra eles são tão rígidas. Vocês sabiam que a Suprema Corte aprovou uma Lei Anti-Lobisomem a alguns anos que torna as Normas de Condutas ainda mais rígidas.

— Sim, infelizmente, isso é verdade e, pelos rumores, a autora da lei, Madame Umbridge quer tornar esse pacote de leis ainda mais rígidos no próximo ano. — Disse Falc preocupado.

— Desculpa, mas que Normas de Condutas estão falando? — Neville perguntou confuso, História não era sua disciplina favorita e sua memória não era das melhores.

— Em 1637, o Ministério conduziu a normatização da socialização dos lobisomens em nossa sociedade. Ou dessocialização, seria o termo mais correto. — Disse Hermione contrariada.

— Sim, quando os lobisomens se espalharam e se tornaram mais e mais perigosos, o Ministério os proibiu de muitas coisas, como vir para Hogwarts se fossem contaminados quando crianças, ou procriarem, terem propriedades privadas... — Disse Terry e Hermione pegou o ritmo.

— O que essencialmente quer dizer que se você tem uma casa ao ser mordido, o Ministério a toma de você porque, ao ser reclassificado como criatura das trevas, não tem mais direitos...

— E, você era obrigado por lei a viver em acampamentos nas florestas e, se desobedecesse, era classificado como fugitivo. — Continuou Terry.

— Sim, porque, como uma criatura, você não deve viver em sociedade com outros bruxos normais e, sim na Floresta, com outras criaturas. — Encerrou Hermione e Falc franziu o cenho ao olhar de um para o outro.

— E como Remus tem uma casa e não vive nestes acampamentos? — Neville perguntou confuso.

— Primeiro porque os acampamentos não existem mais e, principalmente, porque seu pai escondeu sua condição. — Harry falou suavemente. — Estive conversando por cartas com Remus e perguntando sobre sua história e da sociedade lobisomem. Vocês sabiam que os infectados pela Licantropia não são verdadeiros lobisomens?

— O que? — Hermione arregalou os olhos ansiosa por aprender algo novo, Terry era o mesmo.

— Mas os verdadeiros foram extintos. — Disse Falc confuso.

— Que verdadeiros? — Terry perguntou sem entender nada.

— Explique, Harry. — Disse Falc acenando.

— Bem, Remus me disse que seu pai trabalhou boa parte de sua vida no Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas e foi por tentar prender um lobisomem, Greyback, que Remus foi mordido. — Harry sentiu o estômago embrulhar ao lembrar os detalhes da história. — Greyback é um lobisomem solitário, sua maldade não lhe permite viver com uma matilha normal, às vezes, ele se junta a lobisomens ou bruxos iguais em sua maldade. Ele gosta de machucar as pessoas, mulheres, crianças... Remus acredita que, mesmo antes de ser transformado em lobisomem, ele já tinha essa natureza psicopata e sádica. Sr. Lupim o perseguiu ao descobrir o rastro de mortes que ele deixou para trás nas décadas de 50 e 60, principalmente, entre trouxas, mas entre bruxos também, além de muitos infectados com a licantropia.

Seus amigos empalideceram e mesmo o Sr. Falc fez uma careta de desgosto.

— O pai de Remus perseguia todos os lobisomens, na verdade, os rastreava e os apartava da sociedade para os acampamentos do Ministério. Nestes acampamentos, todos viviam com muito pouco porque o dinheiro que o Ministério oferecia era quase nada e eles não conseguiam empregos devido ao preconceito. Eles tinham uma vida miserável e, claro, muitos fugiam ou escondiam sua condição de lobisomem do Ministério. — Continuou Harry. — Quando ele descobriu que tinha um lobisomem fazendo essas atrocidades, levou o caso a Suprema Corte e pediu que todos os fugitivos fossem perseguidos, julgados e condenados a morte por não obedecerem ao Ministério. Ele disse na sessão com a imprensa presente: "eles merecem nada mais nada menos que a morte", Greyback leu nos jornais e infectou Remus em vingança, ele tinha apenas 4 anos.

— Isso é horrível. — Neville disse angustiado.

— Mas esse pedido do Sr. Lupim não foi aceito e os acampamentos não existem mais, certo? — Perguntou Hermione ansiosa.

— Não, porque durante a guerra, Voldemort invadiu e os libertou, oferecendo a chance de se juntarem ao seu exército e dominarem o mundo bruxo. — Harry continuou e viu Falc e Terry acenando. — Muitos aceitaram e foi por isso que o Chefe Auror se sentiu no direito de mandar seus aurores matar qualquer lobisomem identificado à vista, eles eram fugitivos, estavam ao lado de Voldemort, matando e aterrorizando por ele.

— Mas não mataram apenas os maus, mesmo eles mereciam julgamentos justos, mas os pais de Lisa e Dean, por exemplo, foram mortos e não eram comensais. — Disse Hermione triste pelos amigos.

— Sim, eles devem ter se refugiado no mundo trouxa quando os acampamentos foram desfeitos e conheceram as mães de Lisa e Dean, foi assim que eles nasceram, o que coloca a ideia de que lobisomens não podem procriar na lata do lixo. — Afirmou Terry chateada.

— Sim, pelo que Remus me disse, não foram todos que aceitaram se juntar a Voldemort, a maioria aproveitou para fugir, se esconder dos dois lados da guerra e, até hoje, ainda vivem em pequenos grupos nas florestas, fugindo do Ministério. Remus me disse que eles temem serem enviados para Azkaban ou para novos acampamentos, na verdade, a Lei Anti-Lobisomem da Umbridge prevê que os acampamentos sejam reativados e os lobisomens perseguidos, presos e reenviados para lá. — Disse Harry muito irritado com essa ideia.

— Isso seria horrível, imagino que esses acampamentos seriam como campos de concentração, deveria ser horrível. — Disse Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Ok, mas ainda não entendi sobre essa história de verdadeiros lobisomens. — Disse Terry curioso.

— Os lobisomens ou Matilha de Shapeshifters, são transmorfos, seres mágicos que podem se transformar em uma espécie de animais. Segundo eu li em livros quando criança, existiam várias comunidades de espécies diferentes, lobos, leões, ursos ou águias. Lembro que muito autores diziam que eles eram lendas, invenções ou que nunca foram vistos. — Disse Falc aos meninos que ouviram atentos. — Outros que eles existiram a séculos e séculos atrás, mas foram tão perseguidos que se esconderam completamente ou foram extintos.

— Uau! Shapeshifters!? Nunca li nada sobre eles. — Disse Terry animado.

— Isso seria incrível! — Hermione parecia igualmente empolgada.

— Extintos, até onde sabemos. — Disse Falc sorrindo de suas expressões. — E os livros que li sobre o assunto são mais de fantasia do que de Histórias reais, que vocês dois preferem.

— Bem, talvez não tão extintos assim, segundo me disse Remus. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— O que? — Todos exclamaram surpresos.

— Remus me disse que seu pai ficou obcecado por encontrar uma cura depois que ele foi contaminado por Greyback. O Sr. Lupin investigou escritos antigos, ele era um pesquisador e historiador competente, além de ter trabalhando por muitos anos caçando criaturas escuras, além dos lobisomens. — Explicou Harry. — Descobriu que os Shapeshifters eram seres mágicos, chamados Feiticeiros da Floresta, que não tinham magia como a nossa, eles não tinham capacidade com ou sem varinha de fazer feitiços. Sua magia era diferente, natural, envolvia rituais e runas, eram próximos dos Elder Elfos, além dos Druidas, nossos antepassados mais antigos. Acredita-se, pelos escritos antigos que o Sr. Lupin encontrou, que eles desenvolveram uma maneira de, magicamente, se unirem a natureza e encontrarem seus animais de ligação, que seria uma honra se ligarem magicamente a alma de um animal mágico ou não mágico. Quando conseguiram isso, descobriram que podiam se transformar em seus animais de ligação, hoje nós chamamos esse processo de animagia. Os Druidas foram ensinados a capacidade, assim como os Elder Elfos, mas os Shapeshifter foram os únicos que valorizaram isso e tornaram parte de quem eram. Ao fazerem isso, seus descendentes nasceram com a capacidade e assim nasceram as Matilhas de Shapeshifters.

— Nossa! — Neville, Terry e Hermione tinham os olhos arregalados.

— Posso saber porque não nos contou tudo isso antes? — Hermione perguntou em seu tom incisivo.

— Porque a última carta chegou a alguns dias e estive pensando e pensando, como usar tudo isso com a minha ideia. — Disse Harry suspirando. — Eu planejava expor minhas ideias e ver o que vocês pensam, não sei se dará certo, mas no Natal, com a presença de Remus, quero discutir e chegar a um plano de ação.

— Estou curioso sobre sua ideia e o que isso tem a ver com Stronghold. — Disse Falc.

— Espera, continue a contar sobre os Shapeshifters. — Pediu Terry ansioso.

— Bem, resumindo, a união entre os povos de antigamente se desfez aos poucos. Os bruxos, descendentes dos Druidas se tornaram mais ambiciosos e pouco confiáveis, os Elder Elfos se isolaram até que desapareceram completamente. E, mesmo dentro das próprias matilhas, houve divisões, lobos não se misturavam com leões que não aceitavam ordens de águias e assim por diante. — Harry suspirou chateado. — Eles se dividiram em Matilhas, Orgulhos ou Bandos e essa divisão os enfraqueceram, começaram a serem perseguidos pelos bruxos que queriam a força dos animais e a inteligência do homem em seus exércitos, pois acreditavam que isso os ganharia guerras e começaram a vê-los como seres inferiores por serem animais também e não como iguais.

— Mas... isso é um absurdo! Eles também tinham a capacidade se tornarem animagus, então, não faz o menor sentido! — Exclamou Hermione inconformada.

— Os seres humanos justificam suas ações com qualquer mentira e no fim se torna verdade porque passam a creditar em suas invenções. — Disse Terry igualmente chateado.

— O Sr. Lupin disse que os Shapeshifters foram caçados e muitos feitos prisioneiros ou mortos, por fim, eles se esconderam e se isolaram ainda mais profundamente que os Altos Elfos, tanto que se tornaram lendas. E, foi então que um bruxo teve a ideia de criar seus próprios lobos, usando magia negra, poções obscuras, o sangue de um Shapeshifters lobo, Athanasi Lykan criou a Lycantropia. — Disse Harry.

— Isso eu sabia, ainda que uma parte dos bruxos queiram culpar os Shapeshifters pela contaminação. Do meu conhecimento histórico, esse foi o principal motivo que eles foram perseguidos, porque os bruxos queriam impedir que eles continuassem a contaminar os trouxas e bruxos. — Disse Falc pensativo. — Mas quem conta a história nem sempre é neutro e, se isso for verdade e a contaminação veio dessa doença criada por esse Lykan, a perseguição que eles sofreram foi ainda mais cruel. Eles não foram extintos, então?

— Remus disse em sua carta que seu pai encontrou sinais de que eles ainda existem, isolados, desconfiados dos bruxos e trouxas. Sr. Lupin tinha esperança que com a ajuda deles poderia encontrar uma cura, mas morreu antes de encontrá-los e Remus não continuou sua busca porque disse que entende suas necessidades de sigilo, que seria terrível se, ao encontrá-los, lhes trouxesse perigo. — Explicou o raciocínio de Remus. — Ele disse também que acredita que um dia a cura poderá ser encontrada assim como a doença foi criada, já existe a Poção Mata Cão e isso é um grande avanço.

— Ok, mas o que é sua ideia? Você quer encontrar os Shapeshifters? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Não, eu concordo com Remus, um dia, talvez seja seguro para eles conviverem abertamente em nosso mundo, mas, esse não é o momento. — Harry moveu a cabeça negativamente. — Lembra-se, Hermione, sobre o que você nos contou sobre o refúgio dos elfos domésticos? Sobre como meu bisavô disponibilizou uma das suas fazendas para que eles vivessem em um lugar seguro e pudessem se sentir produtivos e estarem felizes, saudáveis?

— Sim, claro, o Sr. Falc conseguiu essas informações para mim no Ministério, tenho me correspondido com a Srtas. Bella e Fiona, conversado com os elfos, perguntado sobre suas histórias. Eles me disseram que adoram trabalhar aqui e que visitam os elfos sem família no Jardim do Elfos, que eles são felizes e saudáveis, porque ajudam as crianças do Orfanato dos Abortos, mas que sentem falta de terem uma família para servir. — Hermione suspirou cansada. — Tentei lembrá-los de quando eram livres e trabalhavam para os bruxos em troca de pagamentos, perguntei sobre a Cidade dos Elfos, mas eles não sabem muito sobre isso e disseram que não devem falar do assunto ou são punidos por seus senhores. E, fica claro porque eles não sabem, provavelmente, os primeiros a serem escravizados foram severamente punidos ao mencionarem a Cidade dos Elfos, assim eles pararam de compartilhar suas histórias com as novas gerações. Aqui em Hogwarts, eles não temem serem punidos, apenas despedidos o que, claro, é uma punição terrível, acho que alguns prefeririam um castigo físico.

— Bem, o problema com os elfos é a mentalidade deles, acredito que o Ministério não se oporia muito fortemente em mudar as leis que regem os elfos domésticos. Os puros sangues gostam de escravizá-los, mas essa é uma tendência de seus preconceitos, eles escravizariam os trouxas também se pudessem. — Harry analisou a situação pensativo. — Mas, se houvesse uma luta forte contra eles, aposto que cederiam, eles não os valorizam o suficiente para lutar para mantê-los seus escravos e, se forçássemos, legalmente, politicamente e socialmente, não tenho dúvidas que os libertaríamos. Mas os lobisomens são diferentes, não apenas ninguém luta por eles, muitos querem que sejam marginalizados, mesmo os não puristas o temem, os perseguem e querem sua segregação, assim o que precisamos é lhes dar um lar, como meu bisavô deu aos elfos a décadas atrás. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Você está pensando...? — Falc o encarou surpreso.

— Sim, Sr. Falc, a minha ilha, que eu herdei do Sr. Stronghold, será o novo lar dos lobisomens. Poderemos chamar de Stronghold of Wolves ou a Fortaleza dos Lobos. — Harry tinha um sorriso de uma milha.

— Harry... eu não sei o que dizer... — Sr. Falc estava muito surpreso.

— Mas... isso é...

— Brilhante! — Exclamaram Terry e Hermione, ótimo, pensou Neville, agora estão falando juntos também.

— Não sei se eles aceitariam, Harry e eles poderiam pensar que é como os antigos e terríveis acampamentos do Ministério. — Falc estava pensativo, provavelmente analisando as possibilidades.

— Mas não será assim, Sr. Falc. — Harry se inclinou e falou com entusiasmo. — Vamos protegê-los do Ministério e de Voldemort quando ele voltar, imagine isso... — Harry pegou as fotos e espalhou na mesa, seus amigos pegaram e exclamaram de espanto. — Essa vila, cheia de casas, não pocilgas, boas casas. A floresta para correrem livres na lua cheia sem representar perigo para ninguém, podemos ter estufas para que eles mesmos produzam os ingredientes mais caros da Poção Mata Cão e diminuam os custos, precisaríamos apenas de um potioneer qualificado. Ofereceremos empregos na GER ou em minhas fazendas, onde serão respeitados os dias em que precisarem estar de repouso se recuperando da transformação e não sofrerão discriminações por sua condição. Poderiam, os que não quiserem trabalhar no continente, plantar e.… olha para isso, essas terras não são muito próprias para agricultura, mas poderiam ter ovelhas, venderiam lãs e carnes ou consumiriam entre si se todos colaborassem com o serviço umas poucas horas. E... — Harry buscou a foto do castelo. — Aqui, será uma escola.

— Escola!? — Todos exclamaram chocados com tudo o que já ouviram.

— Sim, olha o tamanho, é mais que suficiente, teremos aulas trouxas para os lobisomens trouxas e de magia para os mágicos. — Harry os encarou com olhos brilhantes. — Podemos ensinar os adultos que nunca seguraram uma varinha ou vieram a Hogwarts e, no futuro, seus filhos poderão estudar lá também. Porque aposto que eles se casarão entre si ou com outros bruxos e bruxas, terão filhos e, se houverem nascidos lobos, terão um lar seguro e estarão sendo capacitados como se viessem para Hogwarts. Claro, podemos supor que no futuro a ilha não precisará ser escondida do Ministério, então, Hogwarts poderá ser aberta para todos e, ainda, é possível pensar que se não houverem mais lobisomens como Greyback, talvez, não haja mais contaminação, mas enquanto isso a... Escola de Magia, Bruxaria e Trouxa Stronghold poderá dar a essas pessoas o que elas têm o direito de ter. — Harry os encarou e ficou sério. — Conhecimento.

Houve um longo e estranho silêncio, Falc olhava para as fotos e para Harry chocado, os três amigos sorriam e acenavam entusiasmados. Por fim, Falc engoliu em seco e suspirou um pouco envergonhado de sua raça.

— Como foi que ninguém pensou nisso antes?

Depois disso não havia muito tempo antes do toque de recolher, Harry falou brevemente sobre Hallanon e sua nova família descoberta. Ouviu sobre o progresso das reformas e recebeu um relatório sobre os novos negócios fechados pelo Sr. Edgar, ele tinha apenas que ler, aprovar e assinar. Eles se despediram e Harry deu boa noite para os amigos e, em sua mesa no seu quarto, respondeu às perguntas do Sr. Cuffe. Esperava estar tomando a decisão certa, sentia que essa era uma boa estratégia, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação que estava esquecendo algo importante.

Seja o que for não houve muito tempo o que pensar, no dia seguinte à tarde, o Sr. Cuffe enviou mais algumas perguntas sobre a declaração da "verdade" do que aconteceu na noite do Halloween. Harry respondeu e depois se sentou com seus três amigos, lhes mostrou suas respostas e pediu conselhos.

— Para mim parece bom, você sempre direciona a pergunta para seus pais, fala sobre querer homenageá-los com o jardim, que eles são os heróis. — Disse Terry suavemente.

— E, as respostas sobre os livros estão boas também, você diz que não tinha controle sobre sua herança e que seu tutor na época considerou o negócio lucrativo, mas que assim que descobriu desfez o contrato e proibiu a venda dos livros. — Disse Hermione olhando com atenção. — Não apenas porque são mentirosos, mas também porque não quer ganhar dinheiro usando a tragédia que foi a morte dos seus pais.

— A mim, parece muito íntimo, Harry, talvez seja essa a intenção e se for está bom, mas, por exemplo, essa pergunta. "O que você sente sobre a morte dos seus pais? ". — Neville tinha uma expressão irritada. — Sinceramente, acredito que deve cortar ou não responder diretamente ou você dará uma abertura para eles quererem explorar isso, posso imaginar as pessoas falando ou perguntando sobre isso ou escrevendo mais coisas e acredito que você não gostará de ser dissecado emocionalmente.

Harry olhou a pergunta e sua resposta, não pode deixar de fazer uma careta, a última coisa que queria era falar sobre sua dor abertamente assim. Neville estava certo, ele detestaria se mais pessoas viessem perguntar ou quisessem ficar falando sobre seus sentimentos. Assim, ele refez sua resposta e mostrou ao amigo que suspirou, acenando.

— Bem, melhor, mais uma vez você redireciona. Aqui, acredito que essa precisa ser refinada também e essa aqui, e essa. — Disse Neville muito sério. Ele entendia, melhor que ninguém, a dor do seu amigo e o considerava muito corajoso por fazer o que estava fazendo, mas sabia que certas coisas poderiam trazer ainda mais mágoa e dor, se tratadas com leviandade pelas pessoas.

— Bem, é isso, vou enviar. — Disse Harry e dobrando os pergaminhos com cuidado no envelope entregou a Edwiges. — Viaje segura, minha amiga.

Enquanto Harry se correspondia durante toda a semana com o Editor-Chefe do Profeta Diário e mudava o curso da história, Ginny, sem saber que estava as vésperas de uma grande decepção, preparava sua mochila de material de estudo e de uma noite de pijama. Sendo sábado, ela e Luna tinham muitos deveres de casa, depois Ginny dormiria no quarto de sua amiga, elas vinham fazendo isso toda a semana agora e hoje era a vez de ficarem na torre Ravenclaw. Olhando em volta para ver se não esquecera nada, Ginny viu seu diário sobre a mesa, tinha um tempo que não conversava com Tom, sentia sua falta e precisava contar a ele as novidades. Como tinha tempo, decidiu que aquele era um bom momento, mas uma batida na porta a distraiu e, ao abri-la, ficou surpresa ao encontrar a professora Vector, a chefe da Gryffindor parada no corredor.

— Prof.ª Vector! — Ela exclamou surpresa.

— Olá, Ginny, gostaria de falar com você por um momento, poderia me acompanhar ao meu escritório? — Perguntou ela gentilmente.

Ginny engoliu em seco e acenou antes de pegar suas coisas. As duas deixaram a torre e foram para uma porta de uma sala a uns 20 metros de distância do retrato da mulher gorda. Pelo que entendera, antes ninguém sabia onde era o escritório de McGonagall, agora Vector, que era igualmente rigorosa, mantinha seu escritório próximo e deixara bem claro que todos eram bem-vindos a qualquer momento. Alguns alunos diziam que essa era uma estratégia para vigiá-los melhor, mas Ginny tinha a sensação que a bonita professora de cabelos negros longos e lisos, em seus 50 anos, se importava de verdade com os alunos.

— Fiz algo errado, professora? — Ginny perguntou insegura.

Não se lembrava de se meter em nenhum problema e suas notas eram boas em todas as matérias, até mesmo poções, pois no último mês de aulas com um novo e bom professor, Ginny se viu, realmente, aprendendo a fazer poções corretamente e gostando disso. Feitiços ainda era sua aula preferida, mas Poções e Transfiguração vinham bem perto.

— Não, Ginny, você não está em nenhum problema. — Prof.ª Vector se sentou em uma poltrona e indicou outra a Ginny. — Estou acompanhando cada um dos meus alunos com muito cuidado, esse é meu trabalho, garantir que estejam felizes, se dedicando aos estudos, com boas notas, mas também felizes e adaptados. Como tem sido Hogwarts para você nestes quase 2 meses, Ginny?

Ginny olhou para as mãos diante da pergunta suave e tentou mostrar força.

— Bem, está tudo bem. — Disse ela com voz firme, que tremeu no fim revelando a mentira.

— Percebi que você não fez amizade com seus colegas de ano da Gryffindor e passa muito tempo com sua amiga, Luna, na verdade, vocês duas me parecem passar tempo só uma com a outra e se visitando em suas torres. — Disse ela ainda em tom suave, seus olhos negros eram muito inteligentes e Ginny sentiu que nunca poderia mentir para ela.

— Isso... quer dizer, é errado fazermos isso? Nos disseram que podíamos nos visitar e... — Ginny parou antes de dizer que elas não tinham mais ninguém.

— Não, não é errado e, claro, que vocês podem se visitar e dormir no quarto uma da outra como eu estipulei, 1 vez por semana. O que me preocupa, é vocês não se permitirem fazer outros amigos em suas próprias casas ou na Hufflepuff. — Vector não mencionou a Slytherin, por sabia que amizades com esses alunos era mais complicado ou impossível. — Nestas semanas todas que está aqui, Ginny, convivendo com seus colegas, você conversou com eles? Tentou se aproximar, conhecê-los, ser sua amiga?

— Eu tentei, que dizer, na primeira semana, me apresentei para as meninas, elas já tinham se enturmado durante a classificação quando me sentei com meus irmãos e... — Ginny olhou para as mãos timidamente. — Fay e Kellah não foram muito simpáticas, mas Abla e Demelza foram legais e doces, apenas...

— Apenas? — Vector a incentivou suavemente.

— Elas são nascidas trouxas e falavam de coisas que eu não entendia, não tínhamos muito em comum, sabe. Apenas somos muito diferentes. — Disse ela dando de ombros.

— Todos somos diferentes, Ginny, é isso que torna o mundo tão especial, diferentes mentes, diferentes histórias e sentimentos. E isso é maravilhoso, pois nos permite aprender uns com os outros, você pode lhes ensinar sobre o nosso mundo e elas sobre o seu, além de que, amizade não tem a ver com afinidades apenas. Você e Luna, por exemplo, me parecem duas lindas jovens, boas amigas, mas diferentes uma da outra. — Disse Vector, acenando com a varinha e servindo chá para as duas.

— Sim, quer dizer, Luna é incrível, tem um jeito especial e você precisa aceitá-la do seu jeito, eu a conheço desde pequena porque moramos próximas, adoro ela porquê..., bem, ela é diferente, mas uma grande amiga. — Disse Ginny suavemente.

— Isso é muito bonito, Ginny, aceitar suas diferenças, respeitar seu jeito de ser e ser sua amiga mesmo que não tenham tanto em comum. Você não acredita que Abla e Demelza mereceriam uma chance assim também? — Vector perguntou com um sorriso gentil. — Talvez, se você se permitir conhecê-las, pode descobrir algumas afinidades ou que são boas amigas mesmo que não. Não acredita que valeria a pena tentar?

— Eu suponho que sim. Parece bobo, agora que eu penso, não ter me aproximado mais delas, Abla e Demelza parecem muito legais. — Disse Ginny pensativa. — Mas, os primeiros dias aqui foram tão... difíceis, não sei explicar.

— Tudo novo e que nos exige ou nos tira de um estado de conforto é difícil, mas eu a observei, Ginny, você é uma jovem alegre e cheia de vida, acredito que se tentar, se permitir poderá ter muitos e bons amigos. E sobre os meninos? Você tentou se aproximar deles? — Perguntou Vector enquanto Ginny corou com o elogio.

— Não, cresci cercada por meninos e pensei que seria legal ter algumas amigas para variar e depois, bem, estive tão ocupada com as lições e Luna nos divertimos muito juntas, me pareceu suficiente. — Disse ela dando de ombros.

— Nunca me ocorreu que Luna não lhe é suficiente ou você para ela, mas acredito que vocês duas merecem mais. Você não acha?

A pergunta fez Ginny pensar por um segundo. Luna era tão doce e sofrera tanto com a morte da mãe, ainda via nela aquela tristeza e resignação as vezes. Sua amiga também nunca protestava ao ser ridiculariza pelos outros alunos que não se esforçavam para conhecê-la e, agora, Ginny percebia que fizera o mesmo com seus colegas de casa. Tinha que parar de reclamar pela distância dos irmãos e tentar fazer amigos por si mesma, principalmente, agora que Hogwarts se tornara tão brilhante.

— Sim, acho que a senhora está certa e prometo me esforçar mais. — Disse Ginny sorrindo.

— Que bom. Agora, estive acompanhando suas notas e elas são muito surpreendentes, você tem se mantido acima da média facilmente, principalmente em Feitiços. Prof. Flitwick a elogiou muito e...

Meia hora depois, Ginny deixou o escritório sorrindo e corada pelos elogios e incentivo, além dos conselhos sobre o que melhorar em seus estudos. Ao entrar na torre Ravenclaw, Ginny foi direto para o quarto da amiga que procurava alguma coisa, seu quarto era bem arrumado e colorido, Luna usara os feitiços que aprenderam até agora para colocar cores por todos os lados.

— Oi, Luna? O que você procura? — Ginny perguntou sorridente.

— Meu livro de Poções e minha pena azul brilhante que papai me deu, acho que as fadas os levaram. — Disse Luna olhando embaixo da cama.

— Porque elas fariam isso? Estou lhe dizendo, Luna, alguém está pegando suas coisas, aposto que são essas meninas bobas que te tratam mal. — Disse Ginny perdendo seu bom humor.

— Não sei, Ginny, fadas podem ser brincalhonas e elas saberiam que precisaríamos do livro hoje, pois vamos ao laboratório de poções da Rowena. — Disse Luna olhando no banheiro.

— Sim, mas fadas não são maldosas e elas sabem o quanto essa pena é importante para você, Luna, além disso, deixar suas coisas em lugares altos ou escondê-las por vários dias quando você precisa delas não é engraçado. — Disse Ginny chateada.

— Sim, você está certa. — Luna voltou para o quarto e se sentou na cama, ao contrário do quarto de Ginny, o dela tinha poucos móveis, mas ela estava planejando construir alguns enfeites na aula de carpintaria. — Acho que eles me acham meio excêntrica ou não gostam de que sou feliz mesmo com suas provocações.

— Sim. Olha, podemos contar ao Prof. Flitwick, ele é tão legal e seu chefe de casa. — Disse Ginny, mas viu a amiga dar de ombros.

— As minhas coisas sempre aparecem em algum lugar, não é como se eles tivessem roubando, parece errado lhes dar problemas com Flitwick. — Disse Luna e terminou de arrumar sua mochila sem o livro e a pena. — Sinto falta da minha pena.

— Ok, então, hoje vamos estudar poções e preparar as aulas da semana, mas o que me diz de amanhã pesquisarmos um feitiço que tranque a porta bem mais forte que o Colloportus? — Sugeriu Ginny e viu a amiga sorrir sonhadora.

— Boa ideia, Ginny, você é muito inteligente para uma Gryffindor. — Provocou Luna sorridente.

— Ei! — Protestou Ginny rindo, depois, decidindo ignorar a provocação, continuou. — Deixa eu te contar o que aconteceu está amanhã.

— Deixo sim, pode contar. — Disse Luna enquanto as duas saiam do quarto e desciam para o laboratório.

Ginny adquirira o hábito de estudo dos Ravenclaws graças a sua amizade com a Luna, além de usarem o laboratório para treinar e aperfeiçoar as poções, também já participara das aulas de auxílios aos sábados. Felizmente, ninguém se opôs a sua presença, apesar de aquele Wilkes a olhou com frieza, Ginny lhe devolvera o olhar que tinha um aviso, "mexa comigo e minha amiga e terá problemas seu idiota". No entanto, alguém ou um grupo de alguéns continuava a provocar Luna quando Ginny não estava por perto, além de desaparecer com suas coisas. Bem, talvez, fosse a hora de descobrir quem eram esses péssimos companheiros de casa e lhes dar uma bela lição, pensou Ginny e, ela convocaria os gêmeos para ajudar, mesmo que tivesse que usar o Petrificus Totalus nos dois.

O sábado das duas foi de estudo e diversão, Ginny até arrastou a Luna para ver o treino de quadribol da Gryffindor e lamentou o péssimo buscador que eles tinham.

— Se ele é tão ruim porque você não o substitui. — Disse Luna olhando os jogadores voando. — O Harry era um primeiro ano também e conseguiu a vaga porque era bom, bem, você é boa também ou, pelo menos, melhor que o garoto ali... Ora, eu não sabia que tinham que fazer aquilo quando jogavam.

— E não temos, Luna, o garoto é um idiota, está tão preocupado com o jogo dos outros que bateu no aro, ui, deve ter doído. — Disse Ginny exasperada. — Você acha mesmo que tenho chance? Os gêmeos disseram que o Harry é fenomenal, eu não sou tão boa, além disso, sempre quis jogar como artilheira.

— Bem, mas as meninas artilheiras parecem tão boas e os seus irmãos também, até o goleiro é legal, mas esse buscador... sinto muito, Ginny, sua casa vai perder de novo, a não ser que você salve esse time. — Incentivou a amiga e Ginny sorriu com o pensamento, talvez pudesse conversar com os gêmeos e confessar que sabia voar muito bem, quem sabe Oliver lhe deixava fazer um teste.

Assim que acabou o treino, ela correu falar com os irmãos, mas, quando entrou no vestiário, soube que eles não ficaram para se trocar ali e foram direto embora. Decidida a encontrá-los, subiu rapidamente para a torre e bateu na porta de seus quartos, George abriu e pareceu desapontado ao vê-la como se esperasse outra pessoa.

— Ah, Ginny, não posso falar agora, estou de saída. — Disse ele apressado e colocando um pulôver tricotado por sua mãe com um F.

— Você está sempre ocupado, onde está o Fred? — Perguntou olhando em volta.

— Já saiu, ele ia a cozinha pegar alguns lanches para mais tarde, assim não temos que ir jantar no Grande Salão. — Disse ele saindo e fechando a porta quando ela o seguiu.

— Com o que vocês estão tão ocupados?

— Isso não lhe interessa, é assunto nosso. — Disse um pouco grosseiro.

Ginny tentou não ficar magoada, isso era algo que Fred diria, normalmente, mas George era sempre mais doce e paciente.

— Ok, não precisa me dizer, mas eu posso ir com você? Preciso falar com vocês dois, estou precisando...

— Não dá, Ginny, se não posso te falar o que fazemos, também não posso te levar até lá. — Disse George impaciente quando chegaram a sala comunal dos Gryffis.

— Ok, podemos conversar aqui, então, é bem rápido e...

— Hoje não dá, essa semana já perdemos tempo porque teve uma reunião inesperada no nosso lugar e hoje tivemos que estudar de manhã, Vector fica no nosso pé se não nos vê estudando, e a tarde o treino de quadribol. — George suspirou e finalmente a olhou. — Não temos tempo, fala com Percy ou Ron, eles podem te ajudar. Tchau.

E, ele saiu pelo retrato, Ginny ficou parada um segundo tentando engolir a vontade de chorar. Deixe de ser boba, Ginny, você consegue sem a ajuda deles, primeiro, ajudar a Luna e, depois, falar com o Oliver por conta própria. Se esforçando para não se sentir sozinha e abandonada, Ginny foi procurar a Luna que prometeu esperá-la na sala de convivência dos 1º anos na torre Raven. Quando se aconchegaram com um chá, começaram a planejar como se aproximariam de Abla e Demelza, que pareciam meninas tão doces, para serem suas amigas.

Na manhã seguinte, as duas desceram sorrindo para o café da manhã, elas decidiram se sentar na mesa Gryffindor perto de Abla e Demelza. Tinham planejado começar devagar e puxar conversa com as meninas aos poucos, talvez chamá-las para estudarem juntas, Ginny diria que não era tão boa em Astronomia e Luna em Herbologia. Poderia ser que as meninas tivessem dificuldades também...

Ginny olhou em volta confusa ao ver o grande zunzunzum que envolvia o Grande Salão, mais que o normal pelo horário sonolento do café da manhã. E, mais estranho, todos os alunos, até mesmo os Slytherins, estavam debruçados sobre o que parecia ser o Profeta Diário.

— O que é isso? Porque estão todos lendo o Profeta? — Perguntou Ginny curiosa.

— Bem, é o que fazemos com um jornal, Ginny, nós o lemos, para saber as notícias ou contos e tal. — Disse Luna com seu sorriso sonhador.

Ginny riu enquanto se aproximavam de onde seus alvos estavam sentados.

— Eu sei, Luna, apenas parece que tem alguma notícia especial pela forma que todos estão agindo, nunca vi os Gryffis tão acordados a essa hora da manhã. — Disse ela divertida quando se sentaram, decidindo quebrar o gelo e satisfazer sua curiosidade, já que as duas meninas estavam lendo um jornal, ela perguntou para Demelza. — Oi, Demelza! O que tem de tão importante no jornal que está deixando todo mundo tão agitado?

— Oi, Ginny! — Demelza levantou os olhos do jornal e sorriu para ela, bom sinal, pensou. — É uma entrevista do Harry Potter! E tem uma declaração também falando do que aconteceu naquela noite e...

— O que? — Ela ofegou, arregalando os olhos.

— Aqui, pegue o meu jornal, Ginny. — Disse Abla docemente, lhe entregando o papel e, em seguida, ela e Demelza mergulharam de volta na leitura.

Ginny, rapidamente, abriu e na primeira página viu uma foto de Harry com seus pais o abraçando, sorrindo e acenando.

— Oh! Ele era um bebê tão bonito, veja, Luna, e seus pais... — Ginny os olhou e eles lhes pareceram tão jovens e amorosos, apertou seu coração.

— Eles pareciam muito felizes. — Sussurrou Luna tristemente.

— Vamos ler. — Disse Ginny.

" _Caros leitores, como Editor-Chefe do Profeta Diário acompanho inúmeras reportagens e trabalho, incansavelmente, para levar as notícias, as verdades e as relevantes opiniões ao povo mágico todos os dias. Me orgulho do que faço e me sinto privilegiado com essa missão, assim, quando o jovem Sr. Harry Potter, me pediu, por meio de seu guardião mágico e advogado, Falcon Boot, para lhes apresentar suas palavras, não pude lhe negar isso. Em correspondência com o jovem estudante do 2º de Hogwarts,_ _pude conhecê-lo um pouco e, quando me pediu para ser chamado de Harry soube, por exemplo, que não gosta do título que o mundo mágico lhe deu a 11 anos, assim, aqui, neste jornal, ele será apenas Harry Potter. "_

" _Umas das perguntas que lhe fiz em nossa entrevista, foi: Porque fazer estas declarações, Harry? Porque anunciar para todos o que aconteceu a 11 anos e o vem acontecendo durante todo esse tempo com o seu nome? "_

" _Sua resposta foi":_

— _Porque acredito que o mundo mágico deva ser informado da verdade, Sr. Cuffe. Estou vivendo em nosso mundo a pouco mais de um ano e já vi mentiras, meias verdades, omissões demais, por todos os lados. Dos adultos para as crianças, dos professores para os alunos, do Ministério para a sociedade. Isso tem que ter um fim e quero que as pessoas saibam a verdade sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite e entendam, completamente, que não é um dia de celebração. Pelo menos, não para mim._

" _Com essas fortes palavras, lhes apresento uma Declaração do Sr. Potter e seus guardiões sobre o que aconteceu no Halloween de 1981. "_

 _ **Em nome do Sr. Harry Potter e seus guardiões Falcon e Serafina Boot, gostaríamos de lhes informar que em 31 de outubro de 1981, Voldemort atacou a casa dos Potters com a intenção de destruir a linha nobre e antiga da Família Potter.**_

 _ **James e Lily Potter lutaram bravamente durante a guerra, antes e depois do nascimento de seu herdeiro, Harry, em 31 de julho de 1980. Os dois juntos enfrentaram, ferozmente, vários comensais da morte e o próprio Voldemort, 3 vezes, isso os tornou um alvo e, infelizmente, informações davam conta que seu bebê também era um alvo. Voldemort tinha decidido se vingar e terminar a linha de uma das famílias mais antigas e nobres do nosso mundo, mostrando completo desrespeito por nossa história e intensa crueldade. O casal Potter, corajosos e valentes como bons Gryffindors, temeram por seu filho e mostrando seu amor incondicional, decidiram se esconder. No entanto, Voldemort sempre os encontrava e hoje sabemos que, entre seus amigos, James e Lily tinham um traidor.**_

 _ **Desconfiados, se afastaram e começaram a pesquisar uma maneira de proteger seu primogênito, seu herdeiro e encontram em escritos antigos e Grimoires dos Potters, Fleamonts e os Blacks, informações de magias de proteção de sangue. Essas intensas pesquisas dos jovens e brilhantes pais duraram mais de 1 ano e, finalmente, eles conseguiram compor um ritual de proteção do primogênito que colocaram no bebê Harry. Esse é um ritual que apenas bruxos poderosos como eles poderiam erigir e só protege o sangue Potter, ainda assim, foi um grande feito do casal. Aliviados, decidiram tentar uma poderosa proteção final, o Feitiço Fidelius, mas, confiaram justamente no amigo traidor para ser o fiel do segredo.**_

 _ **E, então, sem proteção e despreparados, foram atacados por Voldemort no Chalé do Primogênito, no Chalé Iolanthe. James tentou segurá-lo para que Lily fugisse com Harry, deu a vida sem pensar para lhes ganhar tempo, mas Lily se viu presa, sem varinha diante do berço do filho. Não sabemos o que ela lhe disse, mas acredito que implorou para que ele não machucasse seu bebê antes de ser morta. Infelizmente, Voldemort, que não pode mais se considerado humano neste ponto, em sua maldade, virou sua varinha para um bebê de 15 meses e tentou matá-lo, mas a proteção entrou em vigor e a ricocheteou de volta destruindo seu perpetrador. Uma punição justa a esse assassino.**_

 _ **Diante da verdade, que o Ministério e aurores não se preocuparam em investigar ou propagar para o seu povo, espero que todos compreendam quem são os heróis do mundo mágico. James e Lily Potter salvaram a vida de seu filho amado e, indiretamente, salvaram o nosso mundo da crueldade de um tirano insano. O título de menino-que-sobreviveu ou herói do mundo mágico para Harry Potter é uma ofensa e desrespeito ao seus pais, aos seus sacrifícios, ao seu amor e memória. Assim, pedimos que com a verdade se faça o respeito e com o respeito se lembrem dos mortos com honra, não apenas James e Lily, mas todos que morreram por causa da brutalidade e preconceito. Se nos esquecemos e pararmos de lutar, esquecemos e paramos de honrar nossos mortos.**_

 _ **Sem nunca esquecer,**_

 _ **Família Potter e Família Boot**_

— Oh... — Ginny tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e olhou para Luna que estava com suas lágrimas escorrendo. — Eles o salvaram, Luna, os pais dele...

— Salvaram a todos nós, Ginny. — Disse ela tristemente.

Ginny acenou e olhou em volta, muitos estavam emocionados ou sussurravam tristemente, outros falavam baixinhos e tinha alguns, estranhamente, indignados. Decidiu voltar a ler.

" _Diga-me, Harry, por que decidiu investigar e informar a verdade para todos? " Sr. Cuffe perguntou._

— _Desde o dia em que descobri que era um bruxo e soube que meus pais foram assassinados, quis saber mais sobre eles e o que aconteceu. Tudo o que ouvi foi que eu era um herói e salvei a todos, mas isso não fazia sentido, eu tinha 15 meses e pensei, preciso descobrir a verdade. Descobri que meus pais eram os heróis e que ninguém sabia disso, que ninguém falava ou se lembrava deles. Na verdade, as pessoas se aproximam de mim porque querem um autógrafo ou saber se me lembro do que aconteceu naquela noite, me tratam como se aquela noite fosse especial e motivo de comemoração. É por isso que quis contar, para todos saberem a verdade. — Respondeu Harry Potter._

" _Você não acha que a morte de você-sabe-quem merece ser comemorada, Harry? Não acredita que temos motivos, depois de tantas mortes, de celebrar o fim da guerra? "_

— _Claro que sim. Poderíamos fazer um memorial, poderíamos combater o preconceito dos puristas contra os nascidos trouxas, algo que não morreu com Voldemort. Podemos agradecer em uma oração aos meus pais, como eu faço, oro a eles e agradeço por minha vida. Meus pais me deram a vida duas vezes, Sr. Cuffe e sempre serei grato. O que preciso que as pessoas entendam é que naquela noite eu os perdi, os melhores pais do mundo, que me amavam mais que tudo. Nunca os conhecerei ou ouvirei suas vozes, se foram para sempre e é isso que aquela noite representa, tristeza e perda. Não posso celebrar ou usar suas mortes para ser famoso._

" _Isso o incomoda? Ser famoso? "_

— _Sim. Queria que as pessoas entendessem que sou famoso por algo que não fiz e porque meus pais morreram, se sacrificaram por mim. Eles são os heróis, não eu, quando me chamam de o "menino-que-viveu", não penso em Voldemort, penso em meus pais que morreram aos 21 anos de idade. Seu assassino não importa para mim, o que importa e deveria importar a todos são aqueles que morreram e eram bons, jovens, tinham uma vida para viver e não mereciam morrer ou serem esquecidos._

" _Como você se sente sobre a morte dos seus pais? "_

— _Acredito que seria impossível descrever esse tipo de dor, apenas quem passou por isso sabe, mas muitos perderam os pais, irmãos ou filhos na guerra, Sr. Cuffe. Muitas famílias, puro-sangue, mestiça ou trouxas foram tocadas por sua crueldade, Voldemort é um assassino e seus seguidores se aproveitaram de seu poder para tentar dizimar com a vida de pessoas inocentes em nome de um pensamento purista preconceituoso e arcaico. Parece que não aprendemos com nossos erros, Hitler, Grindelwald, Voldemort, e ainda temos pessoas que acham aceitável a discriminação. Isso, Sr. Cuffe, me dói tanto quanto a perda dos meus pais, a maneira como depois de alguns dias de estarem enterrados, eles foram esquecidos, suas lutas e o motivo de suas mortes foram esquecidas. O fato de nosso Ministério, nossas leis não tentarem mudar e impedir que os preconceitos e discriminações continuassem. E, como todos em nossa sociedade voltaram para suas vidas e não lutaram com palavras e ações por um mundo mágico sem preconceitos. Me dói, todos os dias, pensar que eles e tantos outros morreram em vão._

" _O que pretende fazer para que seu pais sejam lembrados? E, diante dessas palavras tão fortes, podemos esperar que você se interesse por política, Harry? "_

— _Essa foi uma pergunta extra de última hora, mas responderei ela primeiro, Sr. Cuffe. Sou muito jovem para definir o que farei profissionalmente, mas também sou um Potter, assim pode ter certeza que honrarei minha família não sendo passivo no que diz respeito ao nosso mundo. Em relação ao que farei por meus pais, devo ser o primeiro a lhe informar que na próxima primavera, no dia 20 de março, no equinócio, inaugurarei o Jardim da Lily. O antigo Chalé Iolanthe já foi destruído, o lugar era tão triste e macabro, foi muito doloroso visitá-lo e sentir a morte que lá imperava. Pareceu-me tão sombrio como monumento e não, verdadeiramente, uma homenagem que meus pais merecem. Assim, toda a área será transformada em um lindo jardim, com as flores preferidas da minha mãe, minha tia, madrinha, minhas avós. Terá lírios, petúnias e jacintos, estes são os nomes de minha tia e avó trouxas. O Jardim da Lily será aberto para todos visitarem e prestarem suas homenagens aos verdadeiros heróis do mundo mágico e o melhor é que será um local cheio de vida, luz, calor e perfumes, além de flores. Todos poderão passear, fazer piqueniques, levar seus filhos e contar a verdadeira história de Lily e James Potter. E, saibam que isso é só o começo porque, no que depender de mim, suas mortes não serão em vão._

Ginny tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto e fungou, Luna parecia arrasada também, talvez, lembrando a morte de sua mãe.

— Será tão lindo, espero poder visitar no verão. — Disse ela baixinho e abraçando sua amiga.

— Você acha... — Luna fungou e respirou fundo. — Você acha que ele deixaria eu plantar a flor preferida da minha mãe, Ginny? Lá no Jardim da Lily? Para homenageá-la?

— Oh, sim, Luna, vamos pedir a ele, Harry é tão doce, aposto que deixará. — Disse Ginny acenando e abraçando a amiga com força.

Depois elas voltaram a ler, pois tinha um segundo anúncio.

" _Harry, quando soube desta história dos livros Harry, O Aventureiro, fiquei completamente chocado. Seu guardião, Sr. Boot me contou os detalhes e me senti enganado, assim como sei que todos no mundo mágico se sentirão. Eu tenho filhos e netos que são fãs destes livros e imagino que será um duro golpe a eles e muitas outras crianças. O que o levou a tomar a decisão de acabar com a série de livros com o seu nome?_

— O que? — Ginny arregalou os olhos chocada. — Ele vai acabar com os livros? Mas porquê?

— Acho que ele deve explicar, no entanto, deve ser pelo mesmo motivo que o Harry quis contar a verdade sobre seus pais. — Disse Luna estranhamente sóbria. — Ele não gosta de mentiras, Ginny.

— Mas... — Ginny a encarou sem entender.

— Vamos ler. — Disse Luna, sabendo que isso seria um duro golpe para sua amiga.

— _Eu não gosto de mentiras, Sr. Cuffe, mesmo que essas mentiras sejam lucrativas. Enquanto crescia, longe do mundo mágico, eu não tinha controle sobre o meu nome ou minha herança e meu antigo tutor mágico acreditou que o lucro compensava o fato dos livros não serem sinceros. E, assim, também pensou a Editora que elaborou a série de livros, Harry, O Aventureiro. O fato é, minha família não age assim e, como um Potter, me sinto envergonhado que essas ações tenham ocorrido envolvendo meu nome, além da morte do meus pais._

" _Depois dessa dura declaração, colocarei a vocês, caros leitores o anúncio que a família Potter e Boot apresenta a todos. "_

 ** _Em nome do Sr. Potter e seus guardiões, Falcon e Serafina Boot, anuncio o fim da série de livros denominados, Harry, O Aventureiro. A nove anos, a Editora Charmel elaborou a ideia da série de livros contando a história de um personagem aventureiro, que viaja pelo mundo e realiza atos heroicos. Seu tutor na época, Albus Dumbledore, permitiu o uso legal do nome Harry, do título "menino-que-viveu" em meio a história, além da informação na capa do livro que aquelas histórias eram "Baseadas na vida de Harry Potter"._**

 ** _A ideia de ambos os lados eram lucrar com a fama do nome Harry Potter, fama essa adquirida no dia mais triste da vida de Harry, ou seja, queriam ganhar muitos galeões com a tragédia que foi a morte de James e Lily Potter. Como se não bastasse tudo isso, essa hedionda grosseria com a memória de heróis de guerra e com um bebê órfão que nada sabia ou podia controlar, eles também mentiram._**

 ** _A ideia de que aquelas histórias são baseadas na vida de Harry Potter é completamente mentira. Harry nunca deixou o Reino Unido, nunca fez magia ou conheceu animais mágicos antes de vir a Hogwarts. Tendo vivido toda a sua vida com sua tia, Petúnia, irmã de Lily, Harry viveu no mundo trouxa sem saber que era um bruxo. Exatamente, os tios de Harry lhe disseram que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e jamais lhe contaram sobre o mundo mágico. Até que, um dia, uma carta especial chegou._**

 ** _O Sr. Potter, seus guardiões mágicos e novo tutor, ao descobrirem sobre os livros e as mentiras, se indignaram e, imediatamente, decidiram parar com a publicação da série e ressarcir os enganados. Portanto, para todos vocês que compraram os livros, Harry, O Aventureiro, compareçam na Editora Aprilis, no Beco diagonal, onde receberão seu dinheiro de volta. Além disso, livros infantis de qualidade e idôneos, serão entregues para seus filhos como um presente e pedido de desculpas sinceros. Atenção, apenas os que apresentarem e devolverem os livros Harry, O Aventureiro, serão devidamente ressarcidos._**

 ** _Em nome da família Potter, oferecemos sinceras desculpas por esse fato sórdido e esperamos que seus filhos possam desfrutar de bons livros._**

 ** _Sinceramente,_**

 ** _Família Potter, Família Boot_**

Ginny estava chorando outra vez, de raiva e mágoa, eram tudo mentiram, mentiras! Engolindo a vontade de gritar, ela continuou a ler.

" _Você me parece muito corajoso, Harry, em contar a verdade, se desculpar, mesmo que não seja o responsável e ainda ressarcir todos que foram enganados. " — Sr. Cuffe disse._

— _Isso é mínimo que posso fazer, Sr. Cuffe. Me sinto muito triste e envergonhado que meu nome, a morte e memória dos meus pais foram usadas desta maneira terrível. Tudo por lucro e ao fazerem isso enganaram milhares de pessoas, crianças que cresceram acreditando nestas mentiras. Pagar de volta e me desculpar é o mínimo que posso fazer, porque eles usaram meu nome para enganá-las e quero que saibam que lamento muito._

" _É verdade que não sabia que era um bruxo até receber sua carta de Hogwarts? "_

— _Sim, totalmente. Depois da morte dos meus pais e prisão injusta do meu padrinho, Sirius Black, o meu tutor se tornou o diretor Dumbledore que acreditou que eu deveria ficar com meus únicos parentes de sangue. Assim, minha tia trouxa, Petúnia me aceitou em sua casa, mas ela temia a magia, por causa da guerra, todas as mortes e a perda da minha mãe, sabe. Ela tinha esperança que eu não fosse um bruxo, assim, não me contou nada, disse que meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro, isso aconteceu de verdade, mas com meus avós trouxas. O dia em que minha carta chegou tomei o maior susto, mas fez sentido, as coisas estranhas viviam acontecendo a minha volta. E, eu tive sorte porque a família Boot, muito amiga dos Potters, me acolheu e me ensinou tudo o que eu precisava para ser um verdadeiro Potter._

" _O que você diria para essas crianças e adolescentes que cresceram lendo sua história e que devem estar tristes hoje?_

— _Diria para elas que sinto muito que estejam tristes, mas que a verdade é sempre melhor, que continuem lendo, eu adoro ler e as incentivo a nunca pararem de ler e aprender. Estejam elas em Hogwarts ou não, estudem, aprendam, pois, o conhecimento é algo precioso que nunca podem lhes ser tomado, pertence a elas para sempre. E, também diria para os pais ouvirem seus filhos e os professores seus alunos, talvez o senhor ainda não saiba, mas os pais dos alunos de Hogwarts formaram uma Associação de Pais com a intenção de participar e acompanhar com mais atenção e cuidado a vida escolar e interna de seus filhos. Considero isso algo importante, a participação dos pais e guardiões em nossas vidas._

" _O que você pensa das ações das pessoas que enganaram o mundo mágico? E porque elas agiram assim? "_

— _Lucro, Sr. Cuffe, eles fizeram isso por lucro. Eles não são Potters, não entendem nada sobre honra e honestidade, não compreendem o fato que naquela noite eu perdi tudo e jamais usaria suas mortes para me promover, ficar mais famoso ou rico. Mesmo essa entrevista, relutei em fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que a verdade tinha que vir de mim. Penso que aquelas pessoas deveriam se envergonhar de si mesmas e pensar como seria se alguém usasse seu nome e a morte da sua família para enganar crianças inocentes e, tudo isso, apenas por ouro._

" _Você acredita que dizer a verdade é o melhor para todos, Harry? "_

— _A verdade é sempre melhor, Sr. Cuffe. Neste momento, têm crianças que são fãs de Harry, O Aventureiro, ou pior, meus fãs, mas é tudo mentira. Tudo! Eu não matei Voldemort, meus pais o mataram, suas coragens, amor incondicionais foi o que derrotou seu assassino. Eles são os heróis e devem ser honrados e lembrados. E, eu não sou esse personagem, sou Harry Potter, herdeiro da família nobre e antiga Potter. Um garoto de 12 anos, aluno de Hogwarts, da casa Ravenclaw e ansioso por aprender, buscador do time de quadribol e ansioso por ganhar mais uma copa de quadribol. Amigo de Terry, Hermione e Neville e muitos outros, afilhado, sobrinho, primo, colega, aluno, sou uma pessoa com sentimentos e uma história difícil. Não sou um herói e não quero fãs, quero apenas aproveitar o presente que os meus pais me deram, duas vezes. A vida._

" _E, essas, meus amigos, foram as verdades apresentadas por Harry Potter, que acredito chocarão a todos, mas também os farão refletir sobre as mentiras que escolhemos acreditar, sobre o mundo que construímos para os nossos filhos e netos. Reflitam, caros leitores. "_

" _Para informações sobre o ressarcimento a qual você tem direito, consulte a pag. 6._

" _Para informações sobre a Associação de Pais, consulte a pag. 7."_

Ginny soluçou e largou o jornal enojada, escondeu o rosto nas mãos e tentou não chorar muito alto.

— Sinto muito, Ginny. — Sussurrou Luna apertando seus ombros.

— Você sabia, Luna? Você já sabia disso? — Perguntou ela ao encarar a amiga que não parecia surpresa.

— Não, mas, eu convivo com o Harry na torre e desde o primeiro dia ele não pareceu nada como o Harry, O Aventureiro das histórias. — Luna disse pensativa. — Pensei em te contar, mas pensei que você perceberia por si mesma.

— Eu... percebi, acho, ele é tão doce e tímido, às vezes. O personagem do livro é aventureiro, arrogante e convencido, em alguns momentos. — Ginny olhou para as mãos envergonhada. — Pensei que alguém como ele nunca olharia na minha direção ou aceitaria minha amizade, sabe, mas... o Harry é diferente.

— Porque o Harry é o verdadeiro e não um personagem que alguém criou. — Disse Luna e Ginny sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Porque eles mentiram, Luna? E porque meus pais me disseram que era a vida dele? Eu perguntei e eles disseram que era verdade.

— Meu pai também, bem, eles devem ter sido enganados também, acho. —Luna franziu o cenho confusa. — Eu sempre pensei que papai sabia de tudo e...

— Os adultos não deveriam ser enganados, ora. — Disse Ginny magoada e raivosa.

— Sim. — Disse Luna chateada.

— Vocês acreditam nisso? — A voz de Demelza chegou a elas. — Podem acreditar que tem pessoas que realmente são fãs de Potter? E, acreditaram que uma criança poderia fazer todas essas coisas?

— Quer dizer, aqui no jornal fala que em um dos livros o personagem lutou contra um dragão, imagine, quem pode acreditar em um absurdo desses? Mesmo um cachorro feroz poderia matar uma criança de 5 ou 8 anos, imagine um dragão. — Abla parecia inconformada.

— Os livros disseram que eram baseados na vida dele... — Sussurrou Ginny corando levemente.

— Sim, eu até entendo isso, mas ninguém parou para pensar que sua fama e esse apelido estúpido vinha da perda dos pais? — Disse Abla.

— E, realmente tem pessoas que pedem autógrafo? Que insensibilidade! — Acrescentou Demelza.

— Vocês não entendem. —Disse Ginny ficando irritada. O que elas sabiam?

— O que eu entendo é que todo o mundo mágico ignorou que o bebê Harry tinha acabado de se tornar um órfão e decidiram transformá-lo em um herói famoso quer ele quisesse ou fosse verdade ou não. — Disse uma garota do terceiro ano nascida trouxa também. — E, eles se esqueceram do motivo que eles morreram, preferiram celebrar e tornar tudo uma festa e lucro, as crianças foram enganadas e não têm culpa, mas os adultos são todos cegos e tolos.

Muitos acenaram com a cabeça e Ginny se sentiu ainda mais angustiada. Como fora estúpida! Quando crescia adorava ouvir histórias sobre Harry Potter e como ele derrotou o Lorde das Trevas, ler sobre suas aventuras pelo mundo, mas nunca lhe ocorrera que nada era verdade ou compreendera que ele perdera seus pais. Ela sabia, mas a morte parecia algo tão distante enquanto crescia e, mesmo agora, ao conhecê-lo, tudo o que vira era sua casca, o Harry Potter, o herói, o personagem. Ginny até conhecera um pouco do verdadeiro Harry, e ele a encantara, mas ela associara isso ao seu fascínio e admiração pelo Harry das histórias que crescera ouvindo ou lendo. Nunca tivera vergonha de ser fã dos livros de Harry, O Aventureiro, agora se sentia ludibriada, tola e estúpida.

— Ei, Ginny. — Percy, todo pomposo apareceu, de repente na sua linha de visão. — Você deveria escrever para papai e lhe dizer para ir trocar seus livros, nós poderemos recuperar todo o dinheiro que gastamos com essa bobagem e gastar com coisas importantes, sabe. Eu preciso de livros de verdade...

Mas Ginny parou de ouvir ao ver vários rostos se virarem em sua direção e a encarem com pena ou raiva, sem aguentar a vergonha que sentia, se levantou e saiu correndo se refugiando em seu quarto.

Luna olhou para Percy com raiva e decidiu ir embora para seu quarto também, tinha muito o que pensar e precisava escrever para o seu pai, queria que ele devolvesse seus livros também.

Separadas, momentaneamente, tristes e magoadas, as duas se isolaram, mas não foram as únicas. Na verdade, Harry esperava muitas reações dos seus colegas, provocações, raiva, pena, o que ele não esperava era a tristeza e mágoa que muitos demostraram. Foi só quando se viu cercado por meninos chateados e meninas chorosas, que lhe ocorreu o que tinha esquecido, não pensara no fato de que todos aqueles adolescentes passaram suas infâncias lendo seus livros, ouvindo suas histórias e que descobrir que foram enganados e suas crenças eram mentiras, bem, eles estavam sofrendo.

Harry foi gentil com todos e, aqueles que se desculparam por suas atitudes, ele disse que tudo estava bem, o importante era que, agora, todos sabiam a verdade. Durante todo o domingo, um triste e sombrio domingo, pessoas vieram falar com ele e mostrar solidariedade, indignação e mágoa. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas, no futuro, perceberia que sua gentileza e disponibilidade era o que todos precisavam para entenderem e conhecerem mais o verdadeiro Harry Potter. E, enquanto, quase todas as crianças mestiças ou puros-sangues ficaram abaladas, apenas uma tinha um diário que lhe respondia de volta.

Ginny chorou muito em seu quarto, sua tristeza e mágoa se transformaram em raiva que ela voltou contra si mesma por julgar que fora muito tola e, buscando compreensão e uma palavra amiga, decidiu falar com o Tom. Ele foi muito compreensivo, gentil, doce, a incentivou a não se culpar _, seus pais também foram enganados e seus irmãos_ , todas as palavras certas estavam lá. Tom também disse como sentia sua falta, disse que esperava que pudessem serem amigos de novo.

 _Mas... nós sempre fomos amigos, Tom!_

 _Você me abandonou, Ginny, assim como seus irmãos te abandonaram..._

 _Não, eles estão muito ocupados..._

 _Você também estava ocupada, me senti menos importante, porque eu não era mais importante que suas aulas, projetos ou Luna_

 _Desculpe, Tom, não vou te abandonar outra vez, prometo, serei uma boa amiga..._

E a semana passou, com o mundo mágico se indignando ou se emocionando com a verdade, as repercussões se espalhando em mais e mais opiniões e ações dentro e fora de Hogwarts. E, Ginny passou mais tempo com Tom, deu mais de si mesma, sua magia, sua alma. Ela não se afastou de Luna, sua melhor amiga ainda era a melhor e mais querida pessoa do mundo e Ginny disse isso ao Tom. E, se sua amiga percebeu algo estranho com ela, associou a grande decepção que sofrera. Luna percebeu que Ginny não era ela mesma outra vez, notou que ela andava mais cansada e pálida, assim como a Prof.ª Vector, notou que a menina cheia de vida e alegria se fora, mas quase todos em Hogwarts estavam abalados com as notícias de domingo. Os dias foram passando e Tom ficou mais forte, começou a se sentir pronto para colocar seu plano em prática e decidiu que o Halloween era o dia perfeito por seu simbolismo.

O dia das bruxas foi um dia estranho, todos estavam assombrados com a verdade, alguns não se importavam, outros até se importavam, mas não tinham sensibilidade ou maturidade para compreender. Outros, fizeram uma oração de agradecimento para James e Lily Potter, por seu heroísmo e coragem. Sendo uma sexta-feira, Harry teve que ir as aulas e tentou ignorar os olhares, dos imaturos e insensíveis. Quando ficou livre, foi para o jardim que construíra na beira da Floresta Proibida, seus amigos o acompanharam e eles tiveram um momento de paz e reflexão.

— Apesar de tudo, sinto que fiz certo em falar a verdade. — Sussurrou ele suavemente.

— Você fez e a maioria das pessoas compreendem, acredito que até respeitam sua decisão. Algumas pessoas estão abaladas e magoadas, outros sentem que tudo o que você quer é mais atenção, mas, idiotas existem por toda a parte. — Disse Neville e todos riram.

— Não vou para a festa, vocês devem ir, mas não consigo comemorar nada hoje. — Disse Harry com voz emocionada.

— Nós ficaremos com você. — Disse Terry e os dois, Hermione e Neville concordaram.

E, foi por isso que na hora do banquete os 4 estavam no Covil. Eles tinham comida e bebida, Hermione lia o livro de Mason sobre animagus, estava fascinada e queria tentar esse método. Terry escrevia cartas para os irmãos, Neville e Harry jogavam xadrez. Então...

— _Matar... rasgar... devorar... deixe-me rasgá-la... faminto... mestre... deixe-me devorá-la..._

Ao ouvir a voz Harry saltou e tirou sua varinha, olhando em volta assustado, pois parecia tão próxima.

— Harry...? — Neville o encarou surpreso.

— A voz! A voz voltou! — Gritou e saiu correndo do Covil.

— O que!?

— Harry!?

— Espere!

E logo os 3 corriam atrás dele pelo corredor do 5º andar.

— Vamos! Ele vai machucar alguém!

Mais cedo naquele dia, Ginny, se sentindo muito cansada, decidiu tirar um cochilo antes do banquete de Halloween, que ela estava ansiosa por participar, pois ouvira muitas vezes os irmãos lhe contando sobre essa festa especial. Pela manhã, ela fizera uma prece de agradecimento a James e Lily, também recebera uma carta do pai que lhe dizia que deixaria os livros, Harry, O aventureiro, guardados até ela voltar e decidir o que queria fazer com eles. Ainda se sentia muito triste com todas as verdades que descobrira no último domingo, mas Tom vinha sendo uma grande ajuda, ele era tão bom e compreensivo. Decidiu falar com ele antes do cochilo, mas, depois de duas frases, acabou não resistindo e sua cabeça pendeu sobre a mesa. Em poucos instantes, Tom assumiu o controle, depois de quase dois meses, a tristeza de Ginny lhe ajudou a assumir muito mais rápido e forte.

— Forte o suficiente para deixar um presente a Potter e Dumbledore, além de me livrar de um problema incomodo. — Disse ele com voz fria e irônica.

Sob o feitiço de desilusão, Tom esperou por sua amiga antiga e obediente, ela estava ansiosa por um banquete e ele lhe prometera que hoje ela não precisaria dormir com fome. Pouco depois a menina apareceu, olhando em volta, Freya seguia sua presa ansiosa por um sabor, mas não faria nada sem sua ordem.

Luna não queria ir para o banquete, assim decidiu procurar seu sapato que sumiu e depois ir encontrar a Ginny, mas para sua surpresa, viu a sua amiga caminhando pelo corredor do 2º andar.

— Ginny? — Mas ela não respondeu e Luna percebeu que estava indo na direção do banheiro inundado. Ela devia estar bem apertada, ninguém nunca ia para aquele banheiro, pensou Luna e quando chegou mais perto, viu seu sapato pendurado na viga e Ginny tentando tirá-lo e entendeu porque ela estava ali. — Oh! Você o encontrou, Ginny, obrigada, meus pés estão gelados. O que você acha de irmos comer um pudim depois?

Quando estava a uns dois metros, Ginny se virou com um sorriso estranhamente frio e mal.

— Oi. — A voz era suave e fria, errada.

— Você não é a Ginny. — Disse Luna sacando sua varinha.

— Não. Ginny está dormindo, eu quis sair para te conhecer, a menina que tem atrapalhado todos os meus planos. — A voz fria e maldosa era de dar arrepios, mas Luna só teve raiva.

— Deixe ela! Deixe minha amiga, agora! — Gritou ela o encarando de frente.

— Corajosa e uma puro-sangue, poderá ser útil um dia e, é apenas por isso, que não a matarei, sua garotinha boba. Freya, você sabe o que fazer. — Disse Tom com um sorriso preguiçoso.

Luna percebeu, mesmo sem entender o que ele disse no fim, que estava em muito perigo. Ao ouvir um sibilo as suas costas, endureceu de medo, mas antes que pudesse se virar, viu pela vidraça da janela que estava atrás da falsa Ginny, o monstruoso basilisco, refletido no vidro, atrás de si mesma a encarando com seus olhos amarelos. E, então, tudo escureceu...

Tom sorriu e suspirou, animado.

— Muito mais fácil do que pensei. — Disse ele e, com um movimento de varinha, pendurou, pelos tornozelos, a menina rígida pela petrificação com uma corda na viga, como estavam antes seus sapatos que ele desapareceu. — Essa informação foi muito útil, Ginevra.

— _Mestre_...

— Eu sei, Freya, prometo que me livrarei dos galos hoje mesmo, infelizmente, isso não foi possível antes. O banquete acabou de começar, vou levá-los para você e depois poderá sair e caçar por conta própria. — Disse Tom em ofidioglossia, quase carinhosamente. — Enquanto isso, deixe-me cuidar desse pequeno projeto...

Ele, então, cortou o braço de Luna, bem sobre a veia e o sangue espirrou, mas Tom, com habilidade, o capturou e o levou a parede onde palavras se formaram. Se tivesse mais tempo faria a pequena Ginny escrever com suas próprias mãos e o sangue de sua querida amiga, mas estava atrasado e precisava matar os galos antes do fim do banquete. Quando terminou a última palavra soltou o braço da garota e...

— Miau. — O som o fez olhar para traz onde o gato do zelador o observava com olhos duros.

— Veja isso, Freya, um pequeno petisco antes do prato principal. — Disse Tom e sorriu quando sua linda amiga estraçalhou o gato em segundos. Seu grito foi alto, mas curto e ninguém ouviu. — Agora espere fora de vista, minha querida, que lhe trarei mais uns petiscos.

Satisfeito, Tom olhou para a garota de ponta cabeça, suas vestes desceram revelando sua calcinha branca e pés descalços, as pontas de seus cabelos loiros tocavam o chão molhado e uma poça de sangue se formava escorrendo e pingando de seu braço.

— Hum, espero que te encontrem logo, Lunazinha, ou vai sangrar até morrer. — Seu tom era alegre e cantante, como se fizesse uma piada divertida. Em seguida, invisível, desceu ao jardim, afinal, precisava estrangular uns galos gordos.

Enquanto Luna descia da torre e era seguida por Freya, Harry e os amigos deixavam o Covil, por alguns segundos não a viram. Frenético, Harry tentou seguir a voz, mas ela parecia vir de todos os lugares e, quando ficava mais distante, parecia estar no andar seguinte, assim, ele desceu para o quarto e depois o terceiro...

— Harry, pare! Não estamos ouvindo nada...

— Você precisa se acalmar! — Disse Hermione.

— Como podem não terem ouvido? — Harry olhou para os amigos que estavam tão confusos quanto ele.

— Você ainda está ouvindo? — Perguntou Neville pálido.

— Não. Droga, ele estava com fome, pediu... — Harry parou quando algo passou por sua mente e olhou em volta ainda mais frenético e tenso.

— E se nos separarmos ou irmos chamar um dos professores no banquete? — Sugeriu Hermione tensa.

— Não! Ninguém vai se separar, todos ficamos juntos. — Gritou Harry e ao ver seus amigos pularem de susto, respirou fundo, precisava se acalmar. — Ok, vamos os 4 juntos para o Grande Salão e chamamos o Flitwick.

Os três acenaram e, eles decidiram descer do terceiro para o segundo andar pela parte que levava a enfermaria, era o caminho mais longo, mas queriam ver se viam alguma coisa ou se a voz voltava. Quando chegaram próximos ao banheiro das meninas inundado, onde Harry vomitou no ano anterior, um cheiro acobreado e nauseante os atingiu.

— Quietos. — Disse Harry a frente.

— Porque a escola tem que ser tão escura? — Sussurrou Terry.

— Posso lançar um Lumus? — Neville perguntou ansioso.

— Estou vendo um vulto a frente, mas não se mexe. Ok, Neville, você lança o Lumus e se prepara para correr, eu vou a frente, Terry me dá cobertura, Hermione dá cobertura ao Terry. Se houver muito perigo, ataque e fuga. Entenderam?

Todos acenaram e um segundo depois, o corredor se iluminou e eles viram a 20 metros sua colega, a doce Luna Lovegood pendurada de ponta cabeça, com o olhar vidrado dos mortos e com uma imensa poça de sangue embaixo de si. Harry só registrou isso por um segundo antes que seu corpo se movesse por conta própria. Ele nem percebeu seu grito rouco e apavorado.

— Luna! — Ou percebeu que Terry o seguia de perto, não notou a inscrição, o gato estraçalhado, ou que estava chorando. — Não! Não! Luna!

Ele a ergueu e olhou para seus olhos bonitos, azuis e vazios.

— Precisamos soltá-la! — Gritou Terry desesperado e pegando seu braço tentou parar o sangramento.

Um soluço foi ouvido de Hermione que, com a mãos trêmulas, tentou soltar a corda, mas não conseguiu.

— Não solta! Terry, não solta!

— Precisamos dos professores e da Madame Pomfrey. Agora! Ela ainda está viva! — Disse Terry angustiado.

— Viva? — Harry o encarou sem entender, ele segurava seu tronco e cabeça, ela lhe parecia fria e rígida, seu olhar vazio, morta.

— Sim, alguém morto não sangra assim, o coração para de bater e o ferimento de sangrar, veja, está espirrando, cortou uma veia. — Disse Terry e, antes que precisasse pedir, Hermione conjurou bandagens e os dois enrolaram no corte em seu braço.

— Onde está Neville? — Harry olhou em volta apavorado ao não encontrar o amigo e foi quando ele viu a inscrição e a pele do gato cinzento. — Nev!?

— Ele deve ter ido pedir ajuda, acho... — Hermione também olhou em volta chorando de angústia, viu o gato e soltou um grito.

— O que? — Terry olhou na direção que os dois encaravam e empalideceu ao entender quem era. — Madame Norra, quem...

— Não podemos pensar nisso agora, temos que tentar soltar a Luna, ou... Hermione, você pode erguer o vestido dela? Não é certo que ela fique exposta assim. — Disse Harry sentindo o pânico recuar e dar lugar a raiva fria por quem fizera isso com uma menina tão doce e que já sofrera tanto.

— Sim, Harry. — Hermione, ainda com as mãos trêmulas conseguiu o feitiço que elevou sua veste a protegendo da grosseria da posição.

— Você tentou soltar a corda de sua perna? — Perguntou Harry olhando para a corda que prendia os tornozelos tão forte que cortavam a pele de Luna.

— Sim, não soltou, Harry e da viga também não...

Enquanto eles conversavam por uma solução, Neville correu pelos degraus até o grande salão, agradecendo o fato de estar em forma. Não era o mais rápido entre os amigos, mas era rápido o suficiente e quando, finalmente, entrou na área de refeição nem estava ofegante. Sua aparição chamou a atenção e o som das conversas foram morrendo ao verem sua palidez e pânico.

— Diretor! Professor Flitwick! — Seu grito fez morrer as últimas das conversas.

— Sr. Longbottom? — Dumbledore se levantou de seu lugar preocupado.

— Rápido, alguém atacou a Luna. Madame Pomfrey, ela está muito ferida. Rápido! Rápido! — Se no começo de suas palavras, todos pareciam em choque, antes que pudesse concluir, todos se moviam.

Dumbledore parecia um menino de tão rápido correu, os professores Flitwick, McGonagall e Prices seguiram atrás e a Madame Pomfrey já estava com a varinha em punho e expressão concentrada. Neville correu com eles e não viu os alunos se levantarem curiosos e preocupados, os professores que ficaram no Grande Salão os mandaram se sentarem, explicando que os outros precisavam de espaço e não curiosos atulhando o caminho, mas os monitores da Ravenclaw não se detiveram, pois era um de seus pupilos.

Harry estava cansado de segurar o peso enrijecido ou petrificado de Luna, mas se recusou a soltá-la, mesmo que queria tentar soltar as cordas. Esperançosamente, logo chegaria ajuda... E, finalmente, eles ouviram passos.

— Graças a Deus. — Hermione sussurrou aflita e ascendeu sua varinha para serem enxergados mais facilmente. — Diretor! Professor! Não consegui soltar a corda, alguém a pendurou, mas não consegui soltar. — Disse ela chorando.

— Deixe-me. Joe, ajude os meninos a segurá-la. — Disse Dumbledore com voz muito séria. — Pronto? — O três concordaram e, com um movimento de varinha, ele desenlaçou a corda de seus tornozelos.

— Madame Pomfrey, consegui conter o sangramento, mas o ferimento é bem grande e ela sangrou muito. — Terry disse, ainda que isso fosse óbvio, por todo o sangue no chão.

— Aqui, coloquem ela aqui. — Disse Pomfrey rigidamente ao conjurar uma maca flutuante.

Eles obedeceram, depois Harry esticou seus braços dolorosos, mas logo seu olhar foi atraído para a inscrição na parede.

A CÂMARA SECRETA FOI ABERTA.

INIMIGOS DO HERDEIRO, CUIDADO.

— O que raios...? — Ele sussurrou se aproximando mais da parede e percebeu, pelo cheiro, que era sangue, da Luna.

Terry se aproximou sem perceber que segurava o braço de Hermione e a levava com ele, Neville se colocou do outro lado dele e estava trêmulo, Harry percebeu que era de raiva e não medo.

— O sangue dela, ele usou o sangue... — A voz do seu amigo sufocou com a raiva.

Hermione soluçou e apertou o braço de Terry que estava muito pálido. Neste momento, Madame Pomfrey soltou uma exclamação, eles se viraram apavorados e a viram acenar com a varinha freneticamente.

— O que é isso, Poppy? — Dumbledore perguntou com a voz sombria. McGonagall estava mais atrás, impedindo os monitores Ravenclaws de se aproximarem muito e Flitwick estava ao lado da maca, observando sua aluna com muita preocupação.

— Petrificada, diretor, ela está petrificada, não sei como, mas... O melhor é levá-la para a enfermaria agora mesmo. Srta. Lovegood perdeu muito sangue e está muito fraca e fria, preciso tratá-la, quanto a petrificação... — Pomfrey o encarou parecendo angustiada.

— Leve-a, Poppy, enviarei Sprout para conversar com você, acredito que suas mandrágoras serão muito úteis. Cuide dela e, Filius, se quiser pode acompanhar e talvez entrar em contato com o Sr. Lovegood. — A expressão de Dumbledore era muito séria e sombria.

Os dois mencionados acenaram e se afastaram na direção da enfermaria, que não estava longe, com a maca flutuando entre eles. Flitwick segurava a mão de Luna, carinhosamente, e Pomfrey mantinha a maca estável com sua varinha. Harry olhou para os amigos e todos queriam seguir, mas sabiam que o melhor era ficar e explicar o que aconteceu ao diretor.

— Harry, meninos, vocês estão bem? — Penny, finalmente, conseguiu passar por McGonagall e se aproximou deles, ao ver o sangue em Terry se assustou. — Você está ferido, Terry?

— Não, estou bem, é o sangue da Luna... — Sua voz se engasgou e ela apertou seu ombro protetora, Hermione se aproximou mais.

— Sr. Thorne, poderia ir avisar a Prof.ª Sprout para ir à enfermaria conversar com Madame Pomfrey, por favor? — Disse Dumbledore ao monitor do 6º ano que acenou e se afastou rapidamente. — Vocês outros, voltem para o Grande Salão e tranquilize aos outros professores e alunos que a Srta. Lovegood está viva e sendo cuidada. Peça que todos voltem para suas salas comunais, ordenadamente, a sobremesa poderá ser servida lá e que um professor acompanhe cada casa. Avisem aos monitores para não permitir que nenhum aluno se afaste do grupo e andem pelo castelo, entendido?

Os monitores do 5º e 7º acenaram, seriamente, e se afastaram, mas Penny não se mexeu, continuando ao lado de Harry.

— Albus? O que pode ser isso que petrificou a Srta. Lovegood? — McGonagall perguntou tensa.

— Ainda é cedo para saber, teremos que investigar com atenção. — Disse ele olhando para a inscrição na parede.

— Diretor, o que é essa coisa, câmara secreta, exatamente? — Harry perguntou se aproximando de Dumbledore.

Mas neste momento, Filch e Lockhart de aproximaram deles vindo do corredor, um olhou para o sangue que teria que limpar com uma careta e o outro tinha um mega sorriso pretensioso.

— Vim o mais rápido que pude. Onde está a menina, poderia curá-la com um simples feitiço...

— Ela está na enfermaria sendo cuidada pela curandeira da escola, Gilderoy, que não é você. — McGonagall o cortou friamente.

— Sim, mas com minha experiência poderia lidar com isso muito mais rapidamente ou auxiliar a Madame Pomfrey...

— O que é isso? — Filch olhou confuso para o pelo cinzento no canto da parede oposta a inscrição.

— Sinto muito, Argus. — Dumbledore se aproximou e tocou o ombro do homem tristemente. — Parece que o que atacou a Srta. Lovegood, atacou Madame Norra também...

— Não! — Seu grito rouco, incrédulo e doloroso tocou a todos, ele deu uns passos à frente e quando pareceu confirmar que era sua gata levou as mãos ao rosto horrorizado. — Minha gata! Minha gata! Quem machucou a Madame Norra? — Gritou ele.

E seus olhos saltados pousaram em Harry.

— Você! — Gritou Filch e deu alguns passos em sua direção, depois olhou o sangue em Terry e gritou ainda mais. – Você! Você assassinou a minha gata! Você a matou! Vou matá-lo! Vou... — Mas ele não chegou a Terry porque Harry se colocou a frente e porque Joe, rapidamente, o imobilizou.

— Não vai machucar as crianças seu homem cego e tolo. — Disse ele com voz firme.

— Ele matou minha gata...

— Argus! — O chamado de Dumbledore nem precisou ser alto para, finalmente, deter o velho zelador. — Lamento a sua perda, verdadeiramente, mas essas crianças nada têm a ver com o que aconteceu com Madame Norra. Veja por si mesmo, ela foi atacada por algum animal e o sangue na camisa do Sr. Boot é da Srta. Lovegood que também está ferida e sendo tratada neste instante por Poppy.

Filch olhou em volta para todos que o encaravam e, quando Joe o soltou, apesar de ainda vigiá-lo de perto, caminhou até mais perto da gata e depois olhou para Dumbledore que acenou em confirmação tristemente. Harry não sabia o que esperar do velho e antipático zelador, mas cair no choro doloroso e copioso se ajoelhando ao lado do que sobrara da gata foi o que ele fez. Não houve quem não se emocionou com sua dor, Hermione chorou, Terry tinha lágrimas em seu rosto, Neville e Penny, mesmo os Prices estavam abalados. Finalmente, uma emocionada, McGonagall o levantou e, carinhosamente, o levou na direção da enfermaria onde poderia tomar uma poção calmante. Seus sussurros de consolo e os gemidos lamentosos de Filch se perderam a distância e o silêncio sombrio que ficou foi interrompido bruscamente quando Lockhart abriu a boca.

— Uma pena realmente, tanto apego a uma gata tão estranha, mas se estivesse aqui poderia tê-la salvo com certeza, já enfrentei dezenas de criaturas muito mais mortais que essa em minhas viagens...

— Cale a boca, seu verme asqueroso! — Para surpresa de todos, quem falou com raiva e varinha erguida, ameaçadoramente, foi Neville, seu rosto estava pálido e seu olhar raivoso.

— Sr. Longbottom... — Dumbledore tentou intervir suavemente, enquanto, Lockhart recuava assustado e se escondia atrás do diretor.

— Acabamos de encontrar uma colega, uma menina de 11 anos, ferida seriamente, pensamos que estivesse morta, Filch está de luto por perder sua melhor amiga. Não temos que ouvir suas mentiras e insensibilidades, assim, se o diretor não pode mantê-lo calado, vou lhe mostrar porque sou um Gryffindor, mesmo que seja expulso depois de acabar com você. — Disse Neville cheio de raiva, encarando Lockhart por baixo do braço de Dumbledore.

— Isso não será necessário. Acredito que seu escritório não está longe, Gilderoy, o melhor e mais seguro a se fazer neste momento é que se recolha. — Disse Dumbledore e parecia levemente divertido com o comportamento de Neville.

— Mas, diretor, tenho certeza que posso ser útil...

— Vá, Gilderoy. — O tom firme não aceitava discussão e, felizmente, ele desapareceu sem mais uma palavra.

— Boa, Nev. — Disse Harry batendo em seu ombro, elogiando e tentando acalmá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

Funcionou, porque, seu amigo respirou fundo e abaixou sua varinha, ainda sem guardá-la, na verdade, os 4 amigos ainda seguravam suas varinhas.

— Joe, Charlie, preciso conversar com os meninos e acredito que Filch não poderá cuidar desta bagunça, vocês se importam de limpar e...

— O que? — Harry deu um passo à frente, surpreso. — Não pode limpar nada aqui, essa é uma cena de crime, muito contaminada por todos que andamos por aqui, mas ainda pode ter muito o que ser investigado e descoberto.

— Dificilmente encontraremos algo aqui, além de magia e limpar o sangue e recolher os restos de Madame Norra não interferirá em minha investigação mais tarde, Harry. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

— Essa não é sua decisão a fazer, diretor Dumbledore, com todo respeito, o senhor não é um auror ou policial, pode descobrir as magias utilizadas, mas não pensa nos detalhes que um investigador treinado pensaria. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Como, por exemplo? — Dumbledore o encarou, curioso e não chateado.

— Como, por exemplo, os restos da Madame Norra, que pode e deve ter saliva deixado pela criatura que a atacou. — Apontou Harry e viu os olhos dos três adultos se arregalarem de surpresa. — De qualquer forma, quem deve investigar e decidir são os aurores, diretor e o senhor tem que chamá-los.

— Harry, não acredito que isso seja necessário... — O desconforto de Dumbledore era visível.

— Diretor, Harry está correto, este ataque precisa ser investigado e um auror tem o conhecimento para ver e descobrir coisas que nem saberíamos procurar. — Apontou Charlie em apoio a Harry e seu marido acenou concordando.

— Entendo a gravidade do que aconteceu, mas acredito que posso descobrir qual criatura fez isso...

— E o que importa qual criatura fez isso? — Harry o interrompeu irritado, não ia deixar que sua necessidade de manter o controle e tomar todas as decisões, transformasse Dumbledore no homem passivo e negligente que Harry conhecia muito bem. — A criatura, não importa quão mortal seja, não escreveu essas palavras na parede, não pendurou ou cortou Luna e usou seu sangue tão cruelmente. Quem fez isso foi um bruxo, bem humano e com uma varinha em mãos e é ele quem tem que ser detido, é ele quem os aurores tem que prender, porque é ele quem controla o que matou a gata e petrificou a Luna.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Penny se aproximou se colocando ao lado de Harry e apertando seu ombro.

— Se o senhor não os chamar, eu farei isso, como membro da AP de Hogwarts, que tem a proteção dos alunos como prioridade, não hesitarei em passar por cima de sua autoridade, senhor. — Disse ela com voz firme e queixo erguido.

Encurralado, Dumbledore acenou e tirando sua varinha, pediu que todos se afastassem e isolou o corredor.

— Assim ninguém poderá mexer em nada. — Disse ele suspirando cansadamente. — O melhor é nos dirigirmos ao meu escritório e acionarmos o Departamento Auror. Joe e Charlie, se importariam de irem avisar os chefes das casas Ravenclaw e Gryffindor? Envie-os até nós, pois acredito que eles gostariam de estarem presentes quando os meninos estiverem dando seus depoimentos.

Os dois professores acenaram e partiram para caminhos diferentes para buscar Flitwick e Vector. Enquanto isso, os 5, pois Penny não iria a lugar algum, seguiram Dumbledore até o seu escritório no terceiro andar. Subir as escadas e entrar no escritório redondo e cheio de objetos estranhos distraiu os amigos, enquanto Harry se aproximou de Fawkes e acariciou suas penas suavemente.

— Oi, Fawkes. — Disse ele baixinho, sem a adrenalina e tensão do perigo, a tristeza pelo que aconteceu com sua colega Ravenclaw o atingiu com força.

A ave pareceu entender e trilhou, suavemente, era como uma canção amorosa que entrou e foi direto ao seu coração, esquentou, deu alento e esperança, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Olhando para os amigos, viu os três suspirarem gratificados e Hermione soluçou baixinho se aproximando mais de Terry, que passou a mão, suavemente, por suas costas em apoio.

Depois de terminar a chamada de flu, Dumbledore o encarou não muito feliz.

— Queria evitar isso, Harry, que se desgastassem e tivessem que dar depoimentos a aurores ou que se espalhasse seu envolvimento em toda essa história. Acredito que sua pessoa apareceu o suficiente no Profeta, não é mesmo? — Disse ele em leve tom de censura.

— Não precisa tentar me proteger, diretor, agradeço a intenção, mas o mais importante aqui não sou eu e sim descobrir quem está machucando os alunos. — Disse Harry com firmeza e reconheceu à contragosto. — Entendo que o senhor escondeu a morte de Quirrell para me proteger, mas acredito que as circunstâncias são diferentes e bem mais urgentes.

— Talvez. — Reconheceu Dumbledore serenamente. — Ainda assim, peço que deixe que eu fale quando o auror chegar, não quero...

Mas o que ele não queria ficou em aberto porque, neste momento, o flu foi acionado e um homem alto, negro e careca entrou no escritório com o uniforme auror oficial. Seguindo-o, logo depois, entrou um homem mais baixo e cheio de cicatriz, tinha uma perna de pau, um olho de vidro, faltava um pedaço da ponta do seu nariz e usava um casaco de couro de dragão preto. As duas figuras eram imponentes e intimidantes, até mesmo assustadoras, mas Harry nem piscou e dando um passo à frente estendeu a mão.

— Olá, Sr. King, é um prazer te encontrar de novo, apesar das circunstâncias. — Disse Harry com um sorriso.

— Como vai, Harry, também estou feliz em revê-lo. Sua última carta me dizia que as coisas estavam calmas por aqui, imagino que isso mudou. — Disse King com sua voz ressonante, seu tom era amigável, mas ainda oficial.

— Sim, o status mudou de laranja para vermelho, Sr. King, infelizmente, estamos todos em perigo. — Disse Harry seriamente e ignorou a expressão estranhamente congelada de Dumbledore, que mais uma vez percebeu que era o único na sala com pouco ou nenhum controle sobre a situação.

 **NA: Espero que gostem e, por favor, revisem e me digam se gostaram! Até mais, Tania**


	53. Caminhos Separados

Capítulo 52

O silêncio no escritório durou apenas alguns segundos, antes de Moody falar bruscamente, se concentrando em Dumbledore.

— Boa noite, Albus. O que aconteceu para nos chamar a essa hora? — Dumbledore o olhou brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para Harry e King.

— Boa noite, Alastor, Kingsley. Antes de irmos aos acontecimentos desta noite, acredito que devemos esperar pelos chefes de casas das crianças, seria bom que estivessem presentes antes de questioná-los. — Disse Dumbledore agradavelmente. — E, podemos fazer algumas apresentações, Harry, você já conhece o auror King Shacklebolt, este é o auror Alastor Moody. Alastor, este é Harry Potter.

— Olá, auror Moody, prazer em conhecê-lo. — Disse Harry apertando sua mão formalmente.

— Prazer, Sr. Potter. — Disse ele brusco, não parecia nem um pouco impressionado com seu nome e Harry gostou dele só por isso. — Imagino, pelo sangue no garoto moreno ali que alguém foi ferido. — Continuou ele e Harry percebeu que seu olho de vidro estava concentrado no resto da sala e não nele, como seu olho normal.

— Infelizmente, sim, Alastor. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente e fez o resto das apresentações antes de se virar para Harry outra vez. — Não sabia que tinha informado aos aurores sobre um possível perigo em Hogwarts, Harry.

— Não informei os aurores, diretor, e sim aos meus guardiões e padrinho da visita que recebi durante o verão, visita essa que, indiretamente, me colocou no hospital. — Harry disse o encarando diretamente. — Eles julgaram que, além de informar o senhor e o Prof. Flitwick, deveriam contar ao Sr. King, que é muito amigo de Sirius, além de ter sido amigo do meu pai.

— E, sou seu amigo também, Harry. — Sr. King disse com sua voz profunda e calmante. — Conheci o Harry no dia de sua audiência de custódia, diretor e ele me contou sobre os acontecimentos que levaram a morte de Quirinus Quirrell, os verdadeiros acontecimentos.

— Entendo. — Disse Dumbledore, seu olhar parecia mostrar que ele realmente entendia que King era de confiança em se tratando de proteger o Harry.

— Bem, muito bem que todos entendem tudo, porque eu com certeza não entendo nada. — Disse Moody grosseiramente.

— E, eu fico feliz que alguém não sabe tudo sobre mim antes mesmo de me conhecer, auror Moody, e não se preocupe com o que o senhor não sabe, o mais importante é descobrir o que o resto de nós não sabemos. Como, por exemplo, quem e o que machucou nossa colega Luna Lovegood, hoje à noite? — Disse Harry inteligentemente.

— Hum... — Moody o encarou com os dois olhos o avaliando e depois encarou Dumbledore como se o questionasse, não sobre os acontecimentos, mas sim, sobre o Harry. — Interessante, o menino está certo, mais sensato que muitos idiotas do Ministério que se acham o último biscoito do pacote. Parece que tem um concorrente a altura desta vez, Albus.

A batida na porta sinalizou a chegada de Flitwick e Vector, que foram apresentados aos dois aurores e todos se acomodaram em poltronas fofas que Dumbledore conjurou habilmente.

— Como está a Luna, professor? — Perguntou Hermione torcendo as mãos de preocupação.

— Na mesma, Srta. Granger. — Flitwick tinha uma expressão séria poucas vezes vista no alegre professor. — Madame Pomfrey cuidou do mais urgente e ela está fora de perigo, mas sua petrificação só poderá ser revertida quando as mandrágoras de Sprout amadurecerem e uma poção restauradora for preparada e administrada na Srta. Lovegood.

— Petrificada? Uma aluna foi petrificada, diretor? — King questionou tenso.

— Sim, o lugar onde isso aconteceu está isolado para que vocês possam colher quaisquer evidências e, desde já, lhes peço total discrição sobre o acontecido e o envolvimento de Harry nisso tudo. — Disse Dumbledore claramente tentando assumir o controle da situação.

— O senhor fala como se eu tivesse algo a ver com o que aconteceu com a Luna, diretor. — Disse Harry tentando controlar a irritação. — Enquanto adoraria não ter meu nome nos jornais mais do que já estão e o sigilo em uma investigação é uma noção óbvia, acredito que será impossível esconder os acontecimentos dos pais dos alunos, como o senhor fez no ano passado. — Harry olhou na direção da Penny e Flitwick.

— O senhor tem dois membros da AP presentes, Albus. — Flitwick falou erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Foi por situações como essas que alteramos os protocolos sobre comunicação a apenas algumas semanas. O Sr. Lovegood já está com a filha e todos os outros pais deverão ser informados do que aconteceu e do que estamos fazendo para descobrir e impedir que se repita.

— Por isso a presença dos aurores não poderia ser descartada, diretor. — Disse Penny formalmente. — Suas presenças são obrigatórias e o esperado em situações como essas, Hogwarts não é um território à parte da lei.

— Eu concordo. — Dumbledore acenou levemente castigado. — Minha única preocupação é que o responsável ou responsáveis pelo que aconteceu aqui hoje, também poderão obter informações sigilosas e usá-las para mais maldades. Por isso sou cuidadoso, e não porque não me importo com os alunos ou desconsidero o trabalho dos aurores.

— Bem, se fossemos do tipo que sai fofocando por aí não seriamos aurores, seriamos, Albus? — Moody falou mal-humorado e encarando Dumbledore com certa irritação. — Não se preocupe, pois, qualquer informação obtida em depoimento ou investigação por nós, não será tratada levianamente. Agora poderíamos parar de enrolar e ir direto ao ponto?

— Você está a cargo da investigação, Alastor? — Perguntou Dumbledore serenamente.

— Não. Perdi alguns graus de categoria auror em punição por meu envolvimento no caso Black, assim King aqui é meu superior e o chefe dessa investigação. — Resmungou Moody contrariado e Harry o olhou com a sobrancelha erguida, mas escolheu não dizer nada.

— Muito bem. — Dumbledore acenou encarando King. — Auror Shacklebolt, como diretor autorizo que questione formalmente meus alunos e seus chefes de casa agirão como seus representantes.

— Ok. Faremos isso em duas partes, quero ouvir tudo o que aconteceu hoje à noite e iniciar as investigações forenses. — King olhou para as crianças que ainda estavam pálidas e abaladas. — Amanhã, com mais calma, os questionareis sobre seus depoimentos se houver alguma dúvida. Compreendido?

Todos acenaram e Harry se sentiu grato por sua compreensão, sabia que seus amigos, como ele, estavam muito chocados e cansados para manterem essa formalidade necessária por muito tempo. Ele viu o King tirar uma pena de gravação antifraude e percebeu que precisava falar algo antes dela ser acionada.

— Sr. King, antes queria lhe perguntar se não tem perigo para meu pequeno visitante falar dele ou se deveria deixar isso de fora? — Harry questionou preocupado.

— Você deve deixar seu pequeno visitante e sua visita de fora deste depoimento formal, Harry, meu conhecimento sobre o fato e que faz parte da minha investigação são suficientes legalmente. Não precisamos dessa informação nos altos da investigação que, em teoria, está sob sigilo, mas não podemos saber se os poucos que tem acesso não poderiam informar aquele que não queremos que obtenha está informação.

— Não entendi nada... E pelo jeito sou só eu que está confusa por aqui. — Disse a Prof.ª Vector olhando em volta.

— Eu também não entendi, mas se a intenção é manter sigilo sobre informações valiosas, não me importo. Vigilância constante! — Gritou Moody fazendo as crianças e Vector pularem de susto. — Este é sempre meu lema.

— Eu o informarei depois, Alastor. — Disse King e, rapidamente, acionou a pena. — Depoimentos oficiais colhidos por Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt e Auror Alastor Moody na noite de 31 de outubro de 1992 sobre incidente ocorrido na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde uma aluna do primeiro ano, Luna Lovegood foi ferida gravemente. Escritório do Diretor Albus Dumbledore, presente e que autorizou que seus alunos, testemunhas do incidente, deponham sobre os acontecimentos. As testemunhas são Harry James Potter, Terrence Falcon Boot, Hermione Jane Granger e Neville Frank Longbottom. Como seus representantes, estão presentes seus chefes e professores, Filius Flitwick, chefe da Casa Ravenclaw e professor de Feitiços e Séptima Vector chefe da Casa Gryffindor e professora de Aritmancia. Por favor, narrem, o mais detalhadamente possível o que aconteceu esta noite.

Houve um instante de silêncio enquanto todos olhavam paras as crianças e elas para o Harry que por um segundo não soube como explicar ouvir uma voz que ninguém mais ouvia.

— Bem, começou quando estávamos passando um tempo em uma sala que gostamos de ficar sem sermos interrompidos ou ouvidos quando conversamos sobre assuntos nossos. — Disse Harry e enxugou as mãos suadas na veste. — Era por volta das 7 horas e todos estavam no banquete, Hermione lia um livro, Terry escrevia cartas e Neville e eu jogávamos xadrez. — Harry não sabia explicar porque estava falando sobre o que cada um fazia, mas isso o acalmou e respirando fundo continuou. — Foi quando eu ouvi a voz outra vez.

Flitwick arregalou os olhos e Dumbledore ficou tenso, King apenas acenou.

— Essa foi a segunda vez que isso aconteceu, certo? — Perguntou o auror com sua voz calmante e Harry acenou.

— Em 7 de setembro, eu a ouvi, estive em... — Ele fez uma pausa e olhou para Dumbledore que acenou entendendo sua pergunta. — Uma reunião com o diretor Dumbledore, ele foi meu tutor até pouco antes do fim do verão e ficamos resolvendo questões relativas à minha herança até bem tarde. Por volta das 11 horas da noite, quando retornava a minha sala comunal na torre da Ravenclaw ouvi, claramente, uma voz que dizia... — Harry descreveu as palavras com exatidão, pois jamais as esqueceria. — Durante todas essas semanas não voltei a ouvir mais nada, até hoje à noite. Eu saí correndo da sala com meus amigos me seguindo e tentei acompanhar a voz que parecia vir de todos os lados do castelo e, quando se distanciava, o som parecia vir do andar de baixo. Assim, descemos do quinto para o quarto e terceiro andares, foi quando a voz parou.

— Vocês também ouviram essa voz? — King perguntou aos outros três.

— Não, senhor. — Disse Terry sério.

— Também não ouvi nada. — Disse Hermione apertando as mãos.

— Eu não ouvi, mas nunca duvidamos do Harry, por isso o seguimos. — Disse Neville bruscamente.

Essa nova informação parecia desconcertar a todos que franziram o rosto em confusão, enquanto Moody encarava os 4, principalmente, Harry com muita atenção.

— Eu não estou mentido e não compreendo porque eles não ouviram quando, claramente, dizia que estava faminto e precisava matar, rasgar e devorar. — Harry falou um pouco irritado pelos olhares. — Me pareceu um animal e, sua voz era cruel, parecia sentir prazer com a ideia de matar como um... predador.

— Existem poucos animais capazes de petrificar suas vítimas, normalmente, fazem isso para comerem carne fresca e não morta. — Informou Moody como se falasse sobre o tempo, sem perceber que as crianças, mesmo Penny e Vector, empalideceram. — No entanto, existem muitas magias negras que petrificam as vítimas antes de torturá-las ou matá-las lenta e dolorosamente.

Isso fez Neville arregalar os olhos horrorizado e ficar ainda mais pálido, Hermione levou a mão ao rosto em um soluço e Terry se encolheu, Harry fez uma careta para o homem, ainda que não pode deixar de se preocupar com Luna.

— Alastor. — Dumbledore o admoestou exasperado.

— O que? — Ele olhou para o diretor e depois para as crianças horrorizadas. — Elas têm que saber, Albus, não pode esconder a verdade e mantê-las inocentes para sempre. Se não souberem, como poderão se defender? Como saberão do que se defender? Ou mesmo que precisam se defender?

— Vamos continuar. — King retomou o controle antes da discussão continuar. — Você tem certeza que era um animal, Harry?

— Sim, absolutamente. E, hoje, ela pediu ao seu mestre que lhe deixasse se alimentar...

— Como disse? — Dumbledore perguntou alarmado, na verdade, todos o encaravam com expressões surpresas.

— Sim, ela disse...

— Espere, ela? Como no feminino ou por criatura? — Perguntou King suavemente.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentou se lembrar da sensação, o tom da voz, a crueldade e ânsia, sua mente, bem organizada, voltou para aquele momento e, sem o medo e aflição, tudo ficou claro. Seu primeiro ímpeto foi contar a todos, mas o instinto e desconfiança, arraigados desde que teve um primeiro pensamento racional, o calou. Eram pessoas demais em quem ele não confiava, assim...

— Feminino, tenho certeza que era uma criatura feminina, ela era cruel e má, tinha uma ânsia pela presa. Disse, _deixe-me mestre, deixe-me devorá-la, faminta... tão faminta, todo esse tempo..._ _mestre... por favor..._

Todos pareciam muito chocados ou apavorados.

— Ela tem um mestre, então, alguém que a comanda. — Moody tinha um olhar desconfiado.

— Por favor, continuem narrando os acontecimentos. — Pediu King.

Harry contou em detalhes, com a ajuda dos amigos, o que eles fizeram, como encontraram a Luna, tentaram ajudá-la, Neville buscando ajuda, a inscrição na parede e a gata morta.

— Ok. Muito bem, crianças, acredito que por hoje, temos tudo o que precisamos e começaremos a investigar o local do ataque. — Disse King percebendo que contar tudo exigira muito deles. — Amanhã teremos algumas perguntas, mas agora vocês devem repousar.

— Eu os acompanharei e depois voltarei para a enfermaria, ou você precisa me questionar sobre algo, King? — Flitwick se levantou e desapareceu as poltronas.

— Podemos encontrá-lo na enfermaria depois, professor, pois também precisamos questionar a curandeira sobre os ferimentos da Srta. Lovegood. — Disse King em tom formal e Flitwick acenou concordando

Harry deixou o escritório, mas, ainda conseguiu ouvir Moody dizendo ao diretor.

— Amanhã precisaremos conversar com os amigos mais próximos da garota, Albus.

— Essa seria minha aluna... — Começou Vector, antes da porta se fechar

Ginny! Pensou Harry, sentindo seu coração se apertar, as duas meninas se adoravam e a ruiva ficaria muito chateada com o ataque a melhor amiga.

Flitwick os levou para suas casas, se despedindo antes de voltar para a enfermaria. Harry, Terry e Penny ficaram parados na sala comunal um pouco paralisados, até que, finalmente, a menina mais velha os abraçou com força.

— Os próximos dias serão muito difíceis, talvez até mais do que foi hoje, assim, o melhor é dormimos, meditem, trabalhem suas oclumências e amanhã tentaremos ajudar no que pudermos. — Disse ela tentando lhes passar força.

— Precisamos avisar todos do Covil, Penny, não devemos andar sozinhos mais, em duplas ou trios e espero que amanhã alguém nos diga o que é essa história de câmara secreta e herdeiro. — Disse ele enquanto subiam as escadas.

— Sim, mas não apenas para o Covil, esse aviso será bom para toda a escola, conversarei com a McGonagall. — Disse ela antes de se despedirem.

— Você acha que devemos escrever para a casa e contar o que aconteceu? — Terry perguntou suavemente.

— Não. King os avisará e sendo membros da AP, eles serão informados amanhã bem cedo. — Disse Harry e viu Terry acenar em concordância. — Tranque a porta, nos vemos amanhã.

— Boa noite.

Harry só conseguiu dormir depois de meditar, a concentração para organizar os acontecimentos e sentimentos, protegendo-os com sua magia e longe do seu pensamento superficial, foi o que ele precisava para repousar de verdade e sem pesadelos.

Enquanto isso, King e Moody passearam pela escola, investigando a área do ataque minuciosamente antes de irem para o banheiro inundado, questionaram um emocional fantasma que fora destratada naquela noite, em uma festa de fantasmas, ela não vira nada porque estava... bem, chorando. Foram a enfermaria e pegaram os dados dos ferimentos e Moody constatou, ao examiná-la, que a menina não fora atingida por nenhuma maldição ou magia negra desconhecida.

O trabalho e entrevistas com os professores duraram algumas horas e, durante todo esse tempo, Ginny dormiu tranquilamente. Quando acordou em sua cama, sonolenta e cansada, decidiu tomar banho antes de descer para o banquete e se despiu das vezes sem perceber o sangue dos galos mortos. A roupa foi jogada na cesta e, magicamente, apareceu na lavanderia onde os elfos a lavariam alegremente na manhã seguinte. Ao deixar o banho, Ginny olhou as horas e ficou chocada ao perceber que era quase meia noite... Ora, confusa esfregou o rosto sonolentamente, como pudera ter dormido tanto e ainda estar cansada? E porque a Luna não viera acordá-la? Ela sabia o quanto Ginny queria ver o banquete de Halloween, mas, suspirando, Luna, provavelmente, se distraíra com alguma coisa e também não fora, pensou. Decepcionada colocou a camisola e deitou para dormir, esperando que seu cansaço não significasse que estava pegando o resfriado que todos tiveram nas últimas semanas.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou pálida e meio grogue, estava faminta, por isso se vestiu rapidamente e desceu para a sala comunal. Mas logo se paralisou confusa e constrangida ao ver todos os olhares dos presentes em sua direção, analisando suas roupas não viu nada de errado e desejou ter um espelho para olhar seu rosto. Percy se aproximou dela e estava muito sério, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Vector entrou pelo retrato e a encarou também. Ora, o que raios estava acontecendo?

— Ginny, você pode vir ao meu escritório, por favor? — Disse ela suavemente.

— Posso acompanhá-la, professora? — Perguntou Percy com o peito estufado.

Vector acenou e eles foram para o escritório, Ginny estava cada vez mais confusa, mas não fez perguntas até que a porta estava fechada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou baixinho com um mal pressentimento.

— Você não estava no Grande Salão ontem, na hora do banquete, Ginny? — Vector perguntou, orientando que os dois se sentasse no sofá.

— Eu dormi, professora, não estava me sentindo bem e pensei em tirar um cochilo, mas quando acordei já era quase meia noite. Queria muito ir ao banquete de Halloween, meus irmãos sempre me disseram que é incrível, mas... — Ginny olhou para Percy que sorriu para ela, estranhamente doce, o que a confundiu, porque isso era muito incomum.

— Sei que teve uma semana difícil com tudo o que saiu nos jornais e, me parece, por sua palidez e abatimento, que pode estar pegando a gripe. — Disse Vector tocando seu rosto com carinho. — Mas não há febre, o que é um bom sinal... e é bom que você pegou no sono, assim, você também não acabou ferida.

— Ferida? — Ginny arregalou os olhos e Percy lhe segurou a mão em apoio.

— Luna foi atacada e ferida ontem à noite, Ginny. — Disse Vector com tato.

— Luna... — Ginny tinha uma expressão de incompreensão. —Luna!? — Ela se levantou quando entendeu completamente. — Luna está ferida? Atacada? Como? Onde ela está? O que... — E, então ela se lembrou das zombarias e seus pertencem sumidos. — Foram aquelas meninas? Aquelas meninas bobas a machucaram? Eu vou enfeitiçá-las se elas machucaram a minha Luna!

— Meninas? — Vector perguntou confusa e olhou para Percy que acenou negativamente mostrando que não entendia.

— Sim! São a meninas do ano dela e outras do 3º ano, Cho alguma coisa e suas amigas, vivem zombando dela e suas coisas estão sempre sumindo, mas não sabemos quem... — Ginny respirou fundo, seu rosto estava corado pela raiva e quando percebeu que estava quase gritando parou. — Onde está a Luna? Posso vê-la? Ela ficará bem, certo?

— Luna ficará bem, está na enfermaria e foi tratada por Madame Pomfrey, mas... Ginny, sente-se aqui, querida. — Vector pediu suavemente a incitando a se sentar ao lado de Percy. — Enquanto estou interessada no que me disse sobre o bullying que a Luna vinha sofrendo, não acredito que, neste caso, foram elas quem a atacaram. Infelizmente, parece que algum animal mágico a atacou e petrificou a Luna ontem à noite enquanto ela descia para o banquete.

— Petrificou? Mas... o que... o que isso quer dizer? Ela não pode ser despetrificada ou... — Ginny tinha lágrimas nos olhos de preocupação.

— Ela pode e vai. Prof.ª Sprout disse que em alguns meses suas mandrágoras estarão maduras e crescidas, uma poção restauradora será fabricada e a Luna acordará sem nem perceber que passou todo esse tempo. — Disse ela com um sorriso suave.

— Meses? — Ginny não percebeu as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto, seu irmão imediatamente passou o braço por seus ombros, sua irmãzinha raramente chorava, era sempre muito forte e dura.

— Ela ficará bem, Ginny, isso é o que importa. — Disse ele baixinho.

Ginny apenas acenou tentando controlar a vontade de chorar, essa semana derramara mais lágrimas do que podia se lembrar, primeiro a decepção no domingo e agora isso, sua amiga, sua querida e doce Luna.

— Quem fez isso, Prof.ª Vector? — Disse ela quando a tristeza se tornou raiva. — Quem machucou ela?

— Ainda não sabemos e temos dois aurores investigando o ataque, eles precisam falar com você, será em minha presença e de quem mais você quiser junto a ti. — Vector se levantou e estendeu a mão. — Vamos até a enfermaria e você pode visitá-la, quero que Madame Pomfrey lhe examine e, depois, chamarei os aurores.

Ginny acenou e segurou sua mão, quando saíram para o corredor, Percy apertou seu ombro.

— Eu preciso ir para as minhas... quer dizer, um grupo de estudo, Ginny, assim que estiver livre vou te encontrar. Ok? — Disse ele gaguejando estranhamente quando o feitiço lhe impediu de falar das aulas dos puros-sangues.

Ginny não percebeu e apenas acenou, desejando lhe pedir para ficar com ela, mas não queria mostrar fraqueza, não era uma menininha boba.

— Ok, hum..., até mais, Percy. — Disse ela e seguiu com a professora até a enfermaria tentando ignorar os olhares dos alunos pelo caminho.

Quando chegaram e abriram a porta, Ginny viu o Sr. Lovegood com expressão estranhamente séria, conversando em sussurros com a curandeira. Ele a encarou e deu um sorriso suave, seus olhos azuis como os da Luna estavam muito tristes.

— Olá, Ginevra, você veio visitar a minha Luna?

— Sim, Sr. Lovegood, acabei de saber o que aconteceu, ontem não me senti bem e peguei no sono, perdi o banquete e por isso... Luna estava sozinha... eu sinto muito... — Disse ela fungando e tentando não cair no choro.

— Oh, querida menina, Luna jamais iria querer que fosse ferida também, foi melhor assim, provavelmente os espíritos da magia estavam te protegendo. — Disse ele apertando seu ombro suavemente.

— Posso vê-la? — Sussurrou ela tentando ignorar a sensação de culpa.

Madame Pomfrey e o Sr. Lovegood acenaram em concordância e ela foi levada para traz de uma cortina e no leito alto estava sua amiga. Ginny mordeu o lábio para não soluçar quando a viu tão pálida, rígida e com olhar fixo e vazio. Foi só neste instante que ela entendeu a palavra petrificação e, se aproximando, tocou sua mão rígida, pelo menos ela não estava fria ou pareceria morta, pensou, angustiada.

— Quando ela vai acordar? — Sussurrou com voz embargada.

— Em fins de maio é quando as mandrágoras estarão crescidas e poderão ser colhidas, segundo a professora Sprout, então, ela acordará bem. — Disse Pomfrey suavemente.

Ginny acenou, mas, maio lhe pareceu muito, muito longe. Apertando sua mão, ela se inclinou e beijou seu rosto.

— Você ficará bem, Luna e eu te ajudarei a estudar quando você acordar, assim não se preocupe. — Disse ela apenas para a amiga ouvir, quer dizer, não sabia se Luna podia ouvi-la, mas se podia, queria que soubesse que tudo ficaria bem.

— Madame, Ginny se sentiu indisposta ontem, acredito que pode estar caindo para a gripe. Poderia examiná-la, por favor? E, ela ainda não tomou seu café da manhã, assim, poderíamos servi-lo aqui? E, Ginny, hoje você está liberada de suas aulas de carpintaria. — Vector disse objetivamente.

Em poucos minutos, Ginny estava recostada em uma cama alta, teve algumas poções desagradáveis enfiadas por sua garganta, uma bandeja de café da manhã, que ela não queria comer, colocada em seu colo e sua chefe de casa informou que chamaria os aurores que queriam vê-la. Confusa e cansada, Ginny não levantou objeções e comeu sem vontade, mas quando os dois aurores chegaram, se sentiu tensa com suas aparências oficiais e intimidantes. Vector também chamou Flitwick para que ele ouvisse sua história sobre o bullying que Luna sofria e, de repente, tudo se tornou muito grande e assustador.

— Está tudo bem, Srta... Posso te chamar de Ginny? — King perguntou com sua voz profunda e calmante, respirando fundo, ela acenou. — Temos apenas algumas perguntas sobre sua melhor amiga, a Luna, você pode nos contar um pouco sobre ela e sobre se alguém poderia lhe desejar algum mal?

Falar sobre Luna era fácil, assim, Ginny sorriu triste e contou sobre tudo o que havia de especial em sua amiga e porque ela era a melhor pessoa do mundo.

— E, bem, é por isso que é tão fácil gostar dela sabe, você só precisa abrir o coração. Ela nunca vê nada negativo e, seu jeito de enxergar as coisas, nos faz perceber como damos importância a bobagens, sabe. — Disse ela e sua voz se embargou no fim.

— Sim, eu entendo e só de ouvir você, me senti com vontade de conhecer a Luna. — Disse King com um sorriso suave. — Agora, conte-me sobre as dificuldades da Luna com essas pessoas que você disse que foram bobas e maldosas com ela.

— Bem... — Ginny olhou para o Flitwick com um ar de desculpas. — Luna não queria contar para o senhor, professor, porque ela não sentia que era grave, sabe, ela dizia que as meninas apenas a achavam excêntrica e que suas coisas apareciam depois de um tempo, então, não era como se estivessem roubando. Ela me disse que elas apenas não eram felizes e ficavam com inveja dela por ser feliz, mesmo quando zombavam dela. Luna é assim.

— Eu entendo, Ginny, tive oportunidade de conhecer a Luna e sei que ela é muito especial, mas, por favor, nos conte qualquer coisa que você sabe, mesmo que não tenha nada a ver com seu ataque, ainda gostaríamos de saber. — Flitwick falou carinhosamente.

Ginny acenou, também pensava assim e, suavemente, contou sobre as provocações e zombarias, ela não presenciara mais do que alguns e uma vez, um menino, Wilkes, a empurrou quando Luna estava distraída desenhando a estátua da Rowena na sala comunal. Ele dissera que ela estava em seu caminho, o que não era verdade e a chamou de Loony, então vieram os sumiços de suas coisas, livros, penas, sapatos e como eles apareciam pendurados pela escola em lugares altos e difíceis de alcançar sem magia.

— Nós notamos que a Luna estava descalça, mas não sabíamos o motivo. — Disse King suavemente, fazendo algumas anotações.

Flitwick estava com uma expressão muito séria e seu corpo pequeno estava tenso, mesmo Vector, a única outra pessoa acompanhando as perguntas, parecia muito indignada.

— Porque não estava no banquete ontem, Srta. Weasley? — Moody perguntou subitamente, seus dois olhos a encaravam com atenção.

— Oh... eu não estava me sentindo muito bem, estava cansada e sonolenta, como era cedo, decidi tirar um cochilo antes da festa e, quando acordei e olhei as horas, levei um susto porque eram quase meia noite. — Ginny disse e sua sinceridade era clara. — Até pensei que Luna poderia ter ido me acordar, ela sabia o quanto eu estava ansiosa pela festa, mas depois pensei que ela deveria ter se distraído com alguma coisa e nem se lembrou que era Halloween.

— Conveniente. — Murmurou ele em um resmungo, que apenas King ouviu.

Logo depois, eles deixaram a enfermaria e foram para a área de ataque que estava isolada ainda e King suspirou.

— Você não acredita que essa menina tenha algo a ver com a amiga ser atacada. — Disse ele encarando Moody.

— Não. Apenas... não temos como confirmar o álibi de todos nesta escola, apenas que todos ou quase todos estavam no Grande Salão. No entanto, pelo sangramento e perda de sangue, sabemos que o corte em seu braço tinha ocorrido a poucos minutos ou ela não teria sobrevivido, sangraria até morrer. E, curiosamente, a sua melhor amiga não tem um álibi para aquele momento. Me parece conveniente. — Disse Moody com mau humor. — Quando algo parece muito claro, normalmente, é porque é claro.

— Sim, mas como você disse, impossível verificar se todos estavam no banquete ou supor que qualquer um perceberia a ausência de alguém. — Disse King suavemente, mas compreendendo o pensamento do amigo. — E, como você, me parece que Ginny ama muito a amiga e não poderia machucá-la.

— Mas poderia ser usada para isso. — Disse Moody olhando para o lugar onde os restos da gata estiveram mais cedo, Filch os receberia depois de terminado os exames para determinar o tipo de animal que a atacara.

— Imperius? — King perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Sim. Quem poderia atrair a Luna para cá? Elas não têm mais amigos, esse é um banheiro não utilizado e não o caminho comum para o Grande Salão. — Moody elaborou sua ideia. — Um aluno mais velho ou professor, a coloca sob a maldição, a obriga a vir aqui e atrair a Luna, usa seu animalzinho para petrificá-la, obliviata a ruiva e a manda para o quarto, acreditando que esteve dormindo o tempo todo porque estava cansada.

— Sim, é uma boa teoria, mas porque atacar a Luna? Pelo que o visitante do Harry disse, sua discussão com Draco e o fato de Malfoy ser um purista da pior espécie, os alvos deveriam ser nascidos trouxas. — Disse King pensativo.

— Sim. E, é onde minha teoria não faz sentido, mas devemos deixar tudo em aberto, é só o começo da investigação e duvido que essa menina será o único ataque. — Disse Moody olhando na direção da enfermaria. — Poderíamos procurar a menina por mais magias negras, mas...

— Quem fez isso seria esperto para não deixar vestígios fáceis de encontrar e qualquer diagnóstico mais invasivo a faria desconfortável. — Concluiu King concordando.

— Além disso, não muda nada e, se aquela menina souber que, indiretamente, foi usada para machucar a amiga, isso a marcará para sempre. — Disse Moody em tom brusco.

King o olhou levemente surpreso, conhecia Moody a tempo suficiente para saber que ele era o melhor auror que já vira em ação, mas, raramente, o viu mostrar que se importava.

— Você está certo, amigo. A questão é, como evitamos que mais crianças sejam atacadas? Não temos o suficiente para descobrir quem, ainda que as pistas podem nos dar a criatura mágica. — Disse king olhando para a inscrição, como tinham tirado fotos, ele moveu a varinha e a apagou antes de liberar o corredor.

— Para começar, vamos conversar com Albus, tenho a sensação de que ele está escondendo alguma coisa. — Disse Moody e os dois caminharam para o terceiro andar.

O clima na escola era muito sombrio no café da manhã daquele sábado, quando McGonagall os informou, resumidamente, do que aconteceu com a Luna e orientou que todos andassem em duplas ou trios até que a criatura mágica fosse capturada. Ela disse também que os chefes de casas estariam escrevendo aos pais e informando sobre o que aconteceu e quais as providências estavam sendo tomadas para a segurança dos alunos. Contou que aurores e membros do Controle e Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas estavam cuidando de investigar e descobrir qual criatura e como capturá-la. Os alunos ouviram seriamente e, quando ela encerrou, os monitores de cada casa, com exceção da Slytherin, se levantaram e explicaram sobre toques de recolher, não andar para qualquer lugar sozinhos, não vagar para os jardins sozinhos e não desconsiderar os avisos. As crianças mais novas ficaram um pouco assustadas, mas, Harry as preferiria assim do que feridas.

Ele e o três amigos visitaram Luna, brevemente, depois das preparações e estudos extras. O Sr. Lovegood os recebeu com um sorriso sonhador e parecia feliz que sua Luna tivesse tantas pessoas que gostavam dela, bons amigos. Para os 4 foi difícil vê-la petrificada outra vez e Harry ficou muito chateado ao saber que ela só acordaria em maio. Logo depois do almoço, foram chamados ao escritório do diretor para responder algumas perguntas de King e Moody, Flitwick os acompanhou, representando os 4. Harry pediu isso, porque não conhecia a professora Vector e não sabia se poderia confiar nela.

— O senhor descobriu algo, Sr. King? — Perguntou Harry ansioso, assim que entraram na sala.

— Harry, sabe que não posso revelar informações de uma investigação, muito menos a crianças de 12 anos. — Disse ele, o olhando seriamente.

— Mas não vamos falar sobre isso por aí, irresponsavelmente. — Disse Harry surpreso. — Eu lhe contei sobre o meu visitante e sobre a voz, nós encontramos Luna, merecemos saber e, como vamos nos proteger, se não soubermos do que?

— Bem, é para isso que os adultos estão aqui e, se me lembro, você prometeu que não se envolveria com seja lá qual fosse o plano de Malfoy para Hogwarts. — Disse uma voz conhecida ao lado de uma das estantes, Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Sra. Serafina? — Ele disse surpreso, estava tão focado em King que não percebera que havia mais uma pessoa no escritório, além dele, Moody e Dumbledore.

— Mamãe? — Terry pelo jeito teve o mesmo problema, mas assim que a viu se adiantou para abraçá-la. Harry, Hermione e Neville o seguiram.

— É muito bom ver todos vocês, seu pai ficou se exibindo sobre tê-los visto e acredito que agora estamos quites. — Disse ela com um sorriso contido, os meninos sorriram também, ainda que em outro momento teriam rido do comentário. — Como estão vocês? — Ela perguntou preocupada.

Harry não respondeu, não queria falar sobre seus sentimentos na frente de Dumbledore ou o auror Moody, mostrar fraqueza ou quão pesada a sua semana foi apenas para chegar ao seu auge, o ataque de Luna era a última coisa que precisava. Seus amigos parecerem entender e Terry tomou a frente garantido que estavam bem.

— Acabamos de ver a Luna e Madame Pomfrey nos garantiu que ela está bem e, que quando, acordar nem perceberá o tempo que passou. — Encerrou ele sem mencionar os outros problemas.

— Bom, eu também pretendo visitá-la e ao Sr. Lovegood, quero saber se precisam de algo. Estou aqui como diretora executiva da Associação de Pais, pretendo acompanhar a investigação e manter os pais atualizados o máximo possível. — Serafina olhou para King com um sorriso justo. — Ainda que sei que a investigação é confidencial para mim e para vocês também. — Disse ela olhando para Harry com um aviso claro.

— Não quero me envolver ou fazer parte da investigação, apenas quero entender e saber o que está acontecendo, acredito que é justo. — Disse Harry desafiador. — Além disso, eu...

— Isso não é uma questão de justiça, garoto. — Interrompeu Moody bruscamente. — E, sim, de sigilo e protocolo. Vigilância constante! — Gritou ele fazendo os meninos, menos Harry saltarem. — Que tipo de aurores seríamos se saíssemos falando sobre nossas investigações para garotos de 12 anos. E, o fato de você ser quem é, não lhe dá nenhum privilegio, pelo menos não no meu livro. Entendeu?

— Sim. — Harry o encarou com frieza e olhou em volta, percebendo que não teria apoio de nenhum dos adultos. — Fico feliz que pense assim, na verdade, pois não quero privilégios, não preciso deles. Gostaria apenas de fazer duas perguntas se vocês puderem me responder, eu agradeço.

Sua frieza e aceitação causou incomodo em King e Serafina que, claro, não queriam magoá-lo e surpresa nos amigos que não entenderam porque não insistia mais.

— O que você quer saber, Harry? — Dumbledore, que era o menos convicto em mantê-lo no escuro, o que era uma grande ironia.

— Primeiro, porque não conseguimos mandrágoras crescidas em outros lugares? Esperar até maio para que as da Prof.ª estejam prontas me parece absurdo, se despetrificarmos a Luna, saberemos quem é o responsável pelo ataque em segundos. Eu perguntei, e Madame Pomfrey me disse que a petrificação não afeta sua memória.

Um silêncio se manteve na sala enquanto todos o encaravam surpresos e Harry se perguntou se nenhum deles, mesmo os aurores, não tinham pensado no óbvio.

— O que faz você pensar que a menina viu seu atacante, Potter? — Perguntou Moody com um olhar atento.

— Ela estava segurando sua varinha, Auror Moody, com firmeza, com sua mão direita que foi rigidamente paralisada a frente como se pretendesse se defender ou atacar alguém. — Harry disse mostrando a posição com sua própria varinha. — Seu braço esquerdo foi ferido e estava ao longo do seu corpo, pendurado para baixo, o sangue escorria e pingava por seus dedos no chão, onde fizeram uma poça.

A discrição clínica e quase fria de Harry incomodou e impressionou a todos, com exceção de Moody que ficou apenas impressionado.

— Bom olho garoto e sua ideia é muito boa também. — Elogiou o auror com um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta. — E, pensamos nisso ontem mesmo, enviamos recados as lojas de poções do Beco, do estoque do St. Magnus e do Ministério.

— E, a resposta já chegou, nenhum deles tem, mandrágoras são muito caras e raras, pois demoram para crescerem e exigem muitos cuidados. — Respondeu Dumbledore acenando para as cartas sobre a sua mesa. — Qualquer erro e elas morrem, assim, apenas especialistas costumam cultivá-las.

— Ainda assim foi uma boa ideia, Harry e Moody está certo, você tem um bom olho. —Elogiou King claramente tentando aplacá-lo, Harry apenas assentiu sem muito calor. — Qual era sua outra pergunta?

— O que é essa história de câmara secreta e herdeiro? — Seu olhar passeou pelos 4 adultos e se deteve em Dumbledore que deveria saber mais sobre escola.

— A câmara secreta de Slytherin deveria ou é considerada uma lenda, Harry. — Respondeu ele suavemente. — Você conhece a história de Salazar Slytherin? Sua discussão com os outros 3 fundadores, principalmente, Gryffindor e, consequente abandono de Hogwarts?

— Sim. Terry é ótimo professor de História. — Disse Harry olhando para o amigo que corou levemente.

— Além disso, todos lemos Hogwarts, Uma História. — Apontou Hermione muito curiosa.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — O diretor tinha um sorriso suave de aprovação. — Essa informação em particular está nas edições mais antigas do livro, pois com o passar dos séculos ela se tornou uma lenda. Se é ou não um fato verdadeiro, não sabemos, mas, segundo a lenda, Slytherin construiu uma câmara secreta no castelo, onde escondeu algum tipo de monstro. Os outros fundadores não sabiam nada sobre isso, claro, se é que podemos acreditar que ela existe, mas foi dito que Slytherin teria selado a Câmara Secreta de modo que ninguém pudesse abri-la até que o seu legítimo herdeiro chegasse à escola. Somente o herdeiro seria capaz de abrir a Câmara Secreta, controlar o monstro e usá-lo para expurgar a escola de todos que não fossem dignos de estudar magia.

— Nascidos Trouxas. — Disse Hermione em um resmungo e cruzou os braços contrariada.

— Exatamente, Srta. Granger. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente.

— E vocês descobriram qual é a criatura? Pelos restos da gata? — Perguntou Neville olhando para King.

— Tivemos alguém do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas recolhendo o que sobrou da gata, quando temos um ataque de animal, normalmente, trabalhamos em conjunto com eles e, se for considerado um acidente, eles assumem a investigação. — Respondeu King calmamente. — Mas, sabemos que aqui não é esse o caso.

— Teremos uma resposta em poucos dias e, assim que identificarem a criatura, Agente Macnair poderá caçá-la adequadamente, nós ajudaremos e convocaremos outros aurores para ajudar. — Disse Moody.

— Espero que não escondam essa informação, sigilo ou não, precisamos saber como nos defender e as crianças. — Disse Flitwick muito sério.

— Sim, passaremos a informação aos funcionários e professores, mas manteremos dos alunos, não queremos gerar pânico. — Disse Dumbledore e Harry viu todos os adultos concordando com esse absurdo.

— Muito bem. — Harry analisou tudo o que ouvira e se controlou para não fazer uma careta, só recebera notícias ruins. — E, existe alguma maneira mágica de descobrir se Voldemort está possuindo alguém na escola outra vez?

— Voldemort? O que aquele desgraçado tem a ver com isso e quem raios ele possuiu? — Moody questionou bruscamente e olhando em volta, não viu a surpresa de ninguém. — Bem, bem, parece que sou o único idiota aqui que não sabe de nada.

— O que faz você pensar que Voldemort está envolvido nos ataques, Harry? — Dumbledore o olhou com curiosidade.

— Primeiro, a pouco tempo descobri que lendas estão baseados em verdades, ou bem perto disso, assim, depois do ataque de ontem e do que eu ouvi, acredito na existência da câmara secreta. Segundo, porque sei que Voldemort espalhou rumores de que ele é o herdeiro de Slytherin e recebeu o apoio de muitas famílias puros-sangues antigas por causa disso. — Harry expôs objetivo e inteligente. — E, essas famílias podem ser muitas coisas, mas tolas não são, não com seu dinheiro e não com quem servem, se ajoelham e chamam de mestre ou meu Lord. Portanto, ele deve ter lhes provado que era o verdadeiro herdeiro.

Harry falou com ironia e o fato de saber tantos detalhes surpreendeu a todos os adultos, menos Serafina.

— Como sabe de tudo isso, garoto? — Moody perguntou com um olhar desconfiado.

— Eu tenho minhas fontes, auror Moody e como o senhor disse, é quem menos tem informações aqui, assim sugiro que todos trabalhemos juntos para descobrir como Voldemort conseguiu voltar para Hogwarts. — Harry encarou Dumbledore. — Pensei que depois do que aconteceu no ano passado, ele teria fugido para longe, mas se esteve aqui o tempo todo...

— Voldemort não está em Hogwarts, lhe garanto que ele fugiu e já ouvi rumores de que reapareceu em seu antigo esconderijo na Albânia. — Garantiu Dumbledore seriamente. — E, isso tem me desconcertado, pois como você, acredito que Voldemort é direta ou indiretamente responsável pelo ataque de ontem.

—Indireta? — Harry considerou essa ideia pensativamente. — Eu já tinha pensado na possibilidade de Malfoy ter usado a maldição Imperius em alguém, mas com a câmara... — Ele parou ao ver Moody e King trocando um olhar de conhecimento. — O que é isso? Vocês sabem de algo?

— Não, Harry e, mesmo se soubéssemos, não poderíamos lhe dizer, apenas ficamos surpresos que você conheça essa maldição em particular. — Disse King e era óbvio para Harry que não estava sendo totalmente sincero.

— Sim, nem todo garoto de 12 anos sabe sobre as imperdoáveis. — Novamente o olhar desconfiado de Moody estava sobre ele.

Harry não se dignou a responder, apenas levantou a sobrancelha ironicamente, mas Terry ficou incomodado.

— Nós somos Ravenclaws e lemos, auror Moody, além disso, as maldições imperdoáveis são descritas com muito detalhes entre os fatos históricos da guerra e, como dito, sou um bom professor de História. — Disse ele, encarando defensivamente o auror maltratado.

— Olha, eu acredito que estamos perdendo tempo. — Disse Serafina também não feliz com o olhar de Moody. — Eu preciso falar com minha ala em particular e vocês tinham perguntas aos meninos sobre o que aconteceu ontem. Certo?

— Sim, garotos, seus depoimentos foram bem claros, temos apenas algumas dúvidas. Os horários, por exemplo, Harry, você pode nos dizer qual o horário em que ouviu a voz e o tempo que levou para chegar onde estava a Luna.

Harry engoliu a decepção com dificuldade e com a ajuda dos amigos apresentou uma linha de tempo razoável.

— Ok. Vocês podem me dizer porque não estavam na festa? — King perguntou anotando distraidamente os horários.

— Acredito que isso é óbvio. — Disse Harry irritado.

— Não precisamos de sua atitude, garoto, precisamos dos fatos e, verdadeiros fatos. Responda à pergunta! — Moody gritou mal-humorado.

— Ontem fez 11 anos do assassinato dos meus pais, ir a uma festa comemorar o que quer que seja não me interessa, auror Moody. Meus amigos me acompanharam porquê..., bem, são bons amigos. — Harry respondeu em tom robótico, sem demonstrar emoção.

A tensão na sala se acentuou enquanto Harry e Moody se encaravam com frieza, nenhum dos dois desviando o olhar.

— Harry. — King o chamou e ele, relutante, o encarou. — Você disse que a voz vinha de todos os lugares do castelo, mas ia descendo. Poderia explicar melhor?

— Das paredes, Sr. King, a voz vinha das paredes, parecia ecoar pelo castelo e descia pelas paredes ao andar de baixo. — Disse Harry indiferente.

— Muito bem. Vocês conhecem a Luna? São seus amigos ou sabem de alguém que poderia querer machucá-la? — Ele questionou enquanto anotava a resposta anterior.

Suspirando, Harry e seus amigos descreveram a relação que tinham com Luna, que era mínima e que não podiam imaginar alguém que não gostava dela, porque era uma menina muito doce. Harry acrescentou seu flagrante em Wilkes tentado empurrá-la para a piscina para depois empurrar Colin, mas que fora isso, não percebera nenhum bullying.

— E a gata? Filch? Como eram suas relações e quem poderia querer machucá-los? — Moody perguntou os olhando com atenção.

— Todos. — Harry respondeu e ergueu a sobrancelha com ironia. — Filch e aquela gata são odiados por todos nesta escola e muitos gostariam de lhes dar um bom chute ou pregar uma brincadeira. Acredito que a caixa de mensagens e reclamações devem ter centenas de suspeitos, vocês deveriam ler cada uma delas e interrogá-los.

— Harry. — Serafina o admoestou pela grosseria, mas Harry viu que Moody o olhava com aprovação, apesar da desconfiança. Flitwick e Dumbledore também pareciam levemente divertido.

Hermione e Terry explicaram os conflitos com Filch e a gata e, depois disso, King os liberou.

Ele esperava mais perguntas, ele tinha muito o que dizer e perguntar, mas, ficou claro, que nenhum dos adultos lhes daria mais informações.

— Só isso? — Ele perguntou tentando controlar sua impaciência e decepção.

— Sim, Harry, sei que quer participar mais, no entanto, tem que confiar em nós, sabemos o que estamos fazendo e acredito que percebeu que todas as suas sugestões já foram pensadas ou consideradas por nós. — Disse King com a sobrancelha levantada e Harry percebeu que ele o achava arrogante por acreditar que sua ajuda era importante.

— Entendo. — Harry disse e engoliu com dificuldade a raiva que sentia, provavelmente, se não fosse a oclumência, estaria explodindo. — Bem, se é apenas isso, acredito que estamos indo... — Olhou para os amigos que pareciam preocupados com sua atitude e que acenaram se levantando.

— Espere, você parece bem informado, como disse, tem mais alguma coisa que sabe que poderia ajudar na investigação? — Perguntou Moody ainda o olhando com desconfiança.

— Eu sei muitas coisas, auror Moody, mas, tenho certeza que nada que um garoto de 12 anos saiba, poderia ajudá-los. — Harry sorriu com sarcasmo. — Boa tarde.

Harry, os amigos e Serafina deixaram o escritório e foram para uma sala de aula vazia onde ela lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade.

— Harry, pensei que manteria sua promessa de não se envolver em tudo isso, você, praticamente, exigiu fazer parte das investigações. — Serafina o encarou chateada.

— Não se trata disso, Sra. Serafina, eu não quero lutar com Voldemort outra vez ou algo assim, apenas quero poder ajudar e acredito que possa fazer isso. Mesmo que King me ache arrogante ou sei lá o que, nós todos poderíamos nos unir e, eu percebi...

— O alunos não serão envolvidos em uma investigação, Harry, ponto final. — Serafina o interrompeu inflexível e os encarou duramente. — Você sabe que isso não seria correto, King pode ser seu amigo, mas seguirá as regras e protocolos do Departamento Auror. O que aconteceu no ano passado foi uma armadilha e entendemos que as circunstâncias o levou a descer pelo alçapão, mas agora Hogwarts está diferente. Os professores estão sendo observados, investigados, a criatura será descoberta e capturada e, se Malfoy está controlando alguém a mando de Voldemort ou não, aqueles dois aurores são mais do que competentes para descobrir. Entendido?

— Sim, mamãe. — Disse Terry percebendo por seu tom que não queria discussão.

— Sim, senhora. — Disse Hermione e Harry teve a impressão que estava aliviada.

Harry e Neville acenaram concordando.

— Vocês já se meteram em confusão no início do ano. — Serafina olhou para os três meninos e se deteve em Harry. — Ficamos muito decepcionados com sua mentira sobre a adaga e sua atitude no trem, você teve uma punição justa, mas não pense que toleraremos que saia da linha e faça o que quiser sem consequências.

— Eu estou mais calmo e já me desculpei, pensei, por suas cartas, que isso estivesse resolvido. — Disse ele rigidamente.

— Resolvido, mas não esquecido e, mais importante, quero que cumpra sua promessa de não se envolver, de deixar que os adultos resolvam o que é sua obrigação e trabalho fazer. Entendo que gosta de mistérios, aventuras e estar envolvido, compreendo que, quando se trata de Voldemort, sinta uma atração maior, mas o que todos queremos é que se dedique aos seus estudos e treinamentos. — Serafina falou seriamente e Harry nunca a tinha visto assim, tão inflexível. — Nós sabemos que um dia será impossível impedir você de lutar e por isso concordamos com seu treinamento com o Prof. Flitwick, mas esse momento ainda não chegou. Você, compreende, Harry?

— Sim, senhora. — Disse ele engolindo a vontade de protestar.

— Agora, precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu durante essa semana...

— A senhora tem notícias da garota? Ela ficará bem? — Harry a interrompeu tenso.

— Sim, Falc e eu estivemos no St. Magnus e conversamos com sua família. — Serafina suspirou cansada depois de uma longa semana. — Esperávamos algumas reações, raiva e indignação, mas essa garota, Sally, nos surpreendeu, no entanto, ela tem um histórico de transtorno mental e não tínhamos como prever algo assim. Acredito, pelos sintomas, que ela tem esquizofrenia, mas, no mundo mágico, algo assim não é tratado, bem, mesmo no mundo trouxa existem dificuldades, dependendo o tipo de esquizofrenia que a pessoa sofre.

— Eu não entendo, o que é esquizo... — Neville parou sem conseguir dizer a palavra.

— Esquizofrenia é um transtorno mental que leva o paciente a ter perda de contato com a realidade, isso é chamado de psicose. A pessoa pode ter alucinações, como ouvir vozes, ou falsas convicções e delírios, ela apresenta dificuldades em seus pensamentos, comportamentos, demonstração de emoções. Isso não acontece com todo mundo, mas quem vivencia a doença tem dificuldades cognitivas, de relacionamento, sociais ou de autocuidado. — Serafina explicou suavemente, Harry ouviu enquanto olhava pela janela. — Seus pais a retiraram de Hogwarts quando começou a apresentar os primeiros sintomas, durante seu 5º ano. O curandeiro chamou de doença cerebral e lhe deu poções para mantê-la quieta ou dopada, não existe um tratamento, assim como não existe um para Alzheimer. Como a menina não era violenta, apenas delirante, eles permitiram que os pais cuidassem dela em casa, mas quando ela leu o jornal...

Houve um silêncio pesado e Harry fechou os olhos tentando aceitar, com muita dificuldade, que o que aconteceu foi um caso especial e isolado, como dissera Flitwick. Sally Trypier tinha um transtorno muito sério, não estava sendo tratada e cuidada corretamente, por isso sua tentativa de suicídio ao saber do fim da série de livros Harry, O Aventureiro não era sua culpa. Ainda assim, Harry sentia um peso enorme em seu coração.

— Ela era fã dos livros? — Harry perguntou baixinho.

— Pior. Sua mãe me disse que ela criou uma realidade onde ela era sua amiga e companheira de viagem, quando lia uma nova história, ela incorporava em sua psicose e começava a agir como se tivesse feito as coisas do livro, visitado aquele país, conhecido aqueles animais. — Serafina esfregou a testa onde uma dor surda começava. — Ela criava diálogos inteiros com o personagem Harry e, realmente, acreditava em suas fantasias, assim, quando leu no jornal sobre o fim da série... Harry, ela nem teve capacidade de entender o resto, suas explicações e verdades. Sally apenas entendeu que não haveria mais viagens e que ela não o veria mais, isso causou um surto psicótico e, antes que a mãe pudesse impedi-la, Sally se trancou com magia acidental em seu quarto e usou o vidro que se quebrou da janela para cortar os pulsos.

— Merlin...

— Não é sua culpa, Harry. — Hermione falou e parecia zangada. — Só de ouvir a Sra. Serafina falar dá para perceber que a moça estava sem tratamento, sem remédios para impedir as alucinações e delírios, qualquer coisa, a qualquer momento poderia ter causado um surto que levaria a uma possível violência contra ela ou outras pessoas.

— Eu entendo. — Harry acenou e os olhou. — Eu conversei longamente com o Flitwick e eu entendo tudo isso, esse é um caso isolado e especial, vocês estão certos, não fui diretamente responsável. No entanto, minha necessidade de proclamar a verdade causou muitos sofrimentos, aqui em Hogwarts e com as crianças mais jovens lá fora. Isso sem falar no que aconteceu com a Editora Charmel, nunca pensei que tudo sairia de controle assim e...

— Nós também não pensamos, somos os adultos e acreditamos que teríamos algumas reações, mas toda essa raiva...— Serafina suspirou. — Desconfio que toda essa crise financeira, tantas pessoas desempregadas ou com baixos salários, essa insegurança, então, descobrirem que foram enganados e que seus filhos foram enganados, as crianças chorando e se lamentando. Isso sem falar nas mentiras do Ministério sobre seus pais, ouvi muitos pais chocados sobre como você foi tratado por Dumbledore e o Ministério, como eles foram tolos em acreditar cegamente. Outros dizendo que Sirius foi preso por causa disso, mentiras e mais mentiras. Nas cartas o tom e discursos são os mesmos e, como eles não podem atacar o Ministério ou o diretor, fisicamente, bem, a Editora Charmel era mais vulnerável.

— Felizmente não tinha ninguém, assim não houve feridos, mas o Profeta disse que o fogo destruiu o prédio. — Disse Terry inconformado.

— Sim. O donos e funcionários sabiam que a matéria sairia e que poderiam haver visitas ou cartas de reclamação, assim, decidiram fechar por uns dias, mas acredito que depois da destruição do prédio, eles não reabrirão tão cedo, se é que algum dia será seguro retomarem as atividades. — Disse Serafina cansada.

— Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com eles, pois ganharam dinheiro suficiente enganando todas essas pessoas, ainda que fico feliz que ninguém se feriu. — Disse Harry se aproximando e se sentando perto dos amigos. — Alguém foi preso?

— Não, porque não houve flagrante e poderia ser qualquer um, apesar de que, o auror Dawlish está investigando. — Informou Serafina.

— E as cartas, pararam de chegar? — Harry perguntou se lembrando como na segunda-feira centenas de corujas com cartas chegaram para ele no café da manhã.

Flitwick redirecionara as cartas para sua sala e, no fim do dia, eram milhares, Harry quase enlouquecera de espanto, afinal, ele queria menos fama ou fãs e não uma horda de mensagens. Felizmente, eles tiveram a ideia de enviar tudo para a Abadia e, aos poucos, os adultos lidariam com elas.

— Não, mas diminuíram bastante. Harry, estivemos lendo algumas, é impossível ler tantas em uma semana, a maioria são boas cartas. — Serafina sorriu suavemente. — Tem alguns de fãs, outros de raiva pelo fim da série ou por achar que você quer chamar a atenção ou está mentindo, mas, essas são mínimas. A maior parte são de pessoas dizendo que acreditam em você, te parabenizando ou dizendo que seus pais teriam orgulho de um jovem tão doce e justo. Acredito que, apesar de tudo, conseguimos atingir o principal objetivo, contar a verdade e mudar o foco para o seu eu real. E, o número de livros que recolhemos é absurdo, as filas na Editora Aprilis durante esta semana foram imensas e conseguimos devolver o dinheiro e presenteá-los com os livros novos como prometemos. Pelo menos isso correu bem, sem confusão.

Harry acenou aliviado, se pelo menos o ataque de Luna não tivesse acontecido, a semana poderia ser considerada positiva.

— Sally realmente ficará bem? — Harry perguntou sabendo que ela era a maior vítima em tudo isso.

— Sim, mas, infelizmente, não poderá mais sair da enfermaria de longo prazo do St. Mungus, o que, aliás, me pareceu que deixou os pais aliviados. — Serafina pareceu triste. — Tentei falar sobre os tratamentos trouxas, os remédios e evoluções nestas áreas, mas o pai dela riu e disse que, se magia não podia resolver, alguns trouxas idiotas não conseguiriam.

— Que tolo! Esse preconceito absurdo! — Hermione se levantou com raiva.

— Ele não me pareceu um purista, exatamente, mais como, ignorante e pensa o que muitos bruxos pensam, que os trouxas são inferiores e pouco inteligentes. — Disse Serafina chateada.

— A senhora acredita que eu deveria visitá-la? — Harry perguntou hesitante.

— Não, de maneira alguma, não temos como saber como ela reagiria, que tipo de delírios ou fantasias criaria e quando você for embora...

— Entendi. — Harry acenou engolindo em seco. — Podemos fazer qualquer coisa por ela? Talvez, pagar o tratamento ou...

— Nós oferecemos e o pai não aceitou, muito orgulhoso, mas consegui convencê-los a permitir que ela fique com os livros. Acredito que sem poder compreender o porquê, ter os livros tirados dela seria muito doloroso, quando os deixei, Sally estava lendo os livros outra vez e criando uma nova fantasia. Sobre você estar indo para Hogwarts e por isso não poder mais viajar e, enquanto isso, ela se recupera e descansa até a próxima viagem. — Serafina falou suavemente e um sorriso doce com a lembrança. — Ela tem 19 anos, mas parece bem mais jovem porquê...

— Ser criança faz parte da fantasia dela. — Terminou Terry e sua mãe acenou.

— Qual casa ela estava em Hogwarts? — Perguntou Neville curioso, seu amigo não poderia visitá-la, mas ele podia e o faria sempre que possível.

— Sally era... é uma Ravenclaw. — Serafina disse suavemente e todos ficaram em silêncio respeitoso por um momento. — Harry temos outro problema. — Disse Serafina e Harry acenou esperando que não fossem nada pior do que essa semanal infernal.

— Ok, o que é? — Questionou cauteloso.

— Muitas das pessoas que escreveram enviaram dinheiro para te ajudar a construir o Jardim da Lily, uma colaboração para a homenagem que você pretende prestar aos seus pais. — Disse Serafina sorrindo.

— Oh! Isso... é muito gentil, mas não precisamos e, com toda essa crise, com certeza lhes fará falta. — Disse Harry tocado.

— Sim, pensamos em devolver, mas meu sogro acredita que todos se sentiriam ofendidos e que o melhor é aceitarmos e agradecermos cordialmente. A questão é, o que você gostaria de fazer?

— Bem, na verdade, acredito que o melhor é doarmos este dinheiro, vamos doar para o St. Mungus e para os Orfanato dos Abortos. — Harry se levantou e caminhou de um lado para o outro pensativo. — E, publicaremos uma nota no Profeta, agradecendo e pedindo que as pessoas que quiserem colaborar, encaminhem suas doações paras essas instituições, vamos dizer que é isso que meus pais e avós gostariam.

— Oh! Harry, essa é uma ótima ideia e... — Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados de quem teve uma ideia. — Podemos colocar uma caixa de doações no Jardim da Lily, sabe, não será cobrado para se visitar o Jardim, mas se você quiser e puder colaborar com essas duas instituições, ficaremos muito gratos.

— Boa ideia! — Exclamou Terry sorrindo. — E, podemos usar essa nota para falar dos elfos, do trabalho incrível que eles fazem e que os Potters lhes deram um lar seguro onde se sentem úteis e ainda ajudam o Orfanato.

— Hum... — Harry fez uma careta de timidez. — Precisamos mencionar isso? Quer dizer, meus avós não fizeram isso para se exibir ou para receber elogios, não quero que mais pessoas pensem que estou querendo mais atenção.

— Isso não é se exibir, Harry, são fatos, que as pessoas desconhecem ou não se importam em saber. — Hermione falou como sempre apaixonada pelo assunto dos elfos. — Precisamos mencioná-los e sua escravidão, mesmo que o foco da nota seja as doações gentis das pessoas para o Jardim da Lily, não podemos perder a oportunidade de falar dos elfos.

— Hermione está certa, Harry, e devemos também falar sobre Sally e o ataque a Editora Charmel, dizer que você não aprova essa atitude e lamenta que alguém foi ferido por causa das mentiras dos livros. — Serafina apontou, Harry acenou e suspirou.

— Ok e depois paramos com essas coisas de imprensa. — Disse Harry constrangido.

— Combinado. Preciso ir, tenho muito o que fazer, além de entrevistar alguns professores de História. — Disse ela se levantando para ir embora.

Mas, claro, que ela só deixou a sala depois de confirmar para um entusiasmado Terry que Binns seria substituído assim que um professor fosse escolhido por ela, Dumbledore e os membros do Conselho. Depois das despedidas, os 4 amigos caminharam lentamente pela escola, Hermione e Terry tagarelavam sobre o novo professor, mas Harry estava pensativo, sem perceber que Neville o observava com atenção.

Quando chegaram ao Covil, Harry foi para a janela observar as montanhas e, finalmente, Terry percebeu seu humor.

— Harry, não se chateie por eles não lhe deixarem participar da investigação, isso era esperado, além disso, nós prometemos não no envolvermos. — Disse ele tentando consolá-lo.

— As coisas mudaram, além disso, nossa promessa foi não nos envolver se os adultos estiverem cuidando das coisas. — Harry salientou o texto da tal promessa que jogaram em sua cara várias vezes e veio se sentar os encarando preocupado. — Fiquei mais do que chateado, fiquei decepcionado, esperava mais de King e alguém como Moody, você disse que ele era, O Grande Auror.

— E, ele é, pegou mais comensais da morte do que qualquer outro auror, duro e implacável, bem, você o viu. — Confirmou Terry.

— O que você acredita que eles não estão vendo, Harry? — Perguntou Neville curioso, se tinha algo que sabia, era que seu amigo tinha uma maneira de ver as coisas, com inteligência e instinto que duvidava fossem encontradas facilmente.

— Que você, pensa, que eles não estão vendo, porque as coisas que você mencionou, os dois já tinham considerado e providenciado. — Disse Hermione suspirando. — Precisamos confiar que eles sabem o que estão fazendo, Harry, quando você diz que quer ajudar dá a impressão que não os considera competentes.

— Bem, lamento por minha desconfiança nos adultos, não cresci com ou vi muitos, seja aqui ou no mundo trouxa, que me ofereçam a mínima crença de que posso dormir sossegado. — Harry se levantou irritado. — Não estou pedindo para ser um parceiro auror, mas nós encontramos a Luna! Eu estou ouvindo essa maldita voz e eu recebi a visita do Dobby, então, sim, estou muito zangado por ser descartado desta forma. Eu não sou um aluno qualquer, eu gostaria de ser, mais que tudo, queria ter meus pais, não essa cicatriz ou fama, mas não é assim! — Harry exclamou colocando sua indignação, que ele manteve sufocada antes, para fora. — Eu aceitei isso! Aceitei que tenho que treinar e me preparar, que terei que matar Voldemort ou morrer tentando! Aceitei que estarei envolvido em situações arriscadas, que terei inimigos tentando me matar e não ficarei de braços cruzados enquanto os alunos estão sendo caçados como presas.

— Harry! — Terry se levantou zangado. — Nós prometemos, além disso, os aurores acabaram de começar a investigação e, assim que descobrirem qual criatura está solta por aí, eles a pegarão. E, com a AP, Hogwarts está mudando, teremos dois professores competentes antes do Natal e, talvez, até o fim do ano, teremos uma escola segura onde os adultos é quem resolvem os problemas e nós podemos nos concentrar em sermos alunos.

— Terry está certo, Harry. — Disse Hermione preocupada. — Você parece que quer estar em situações perigosas, como se tivesse uma necessidade de saber tudo ou ser o herói, acredito que, neste caso, temos que confiar que os aurores façam os seus trabalhos.

Harry os encarou controlando, com muita dificuldade, a vontade de ser grosseiro e tentou fazê-los compreender o que ele entendera na noite anterior. Nem mesmo Serafina lhe permitiu falar e esperava que depois disso, eles entendessem sua decepção.

— Vocês não estão sendo justos, não estou pedindo para ir e enfrentar a criatura ou quem a controla, estou apenas pedindo que não me deem tapinhas nas costas e me mandem para a aula como se eu fosse igual aos outros alunos. Sim, eu entendo que as informações não podem ser passadas por aí, mas nós manteríamos segredo, além disso, fiquei decepcionado, porque haviam mais perguntas a serem feitas, importantes perguntas e, se eles tivessem respondido algumas das minhas perguntas, eu sei que poderia ajudá-los. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e não viu os dois trocarem um olhar exasperados. — Primeiro de tudo, essa ideia de que eles encontrarão a criatura é uma grande besteira, isso não acontecerá, posso lhes garantir e, eu...

— Você está sendo arrogante outra vez, Harry. — Disse Hermione e seu tom mais do que as palavras o calaram, uma mistura de pena e exasperação. — Pensar-se especial e que merece mais informações ou tratamento diferenciado é arrogância. E, acreditar que, sem sua ajuda, eles não conseguirão resolver toda essa confusão é arrogância.

Harry não respondeu, apenas os encarou e percebeu que Terry concordava, Neville apenas o encarava com expressão neutra.

— Entendo. — Disse ele com voz suave.

— Você sabe que ela está certa, olha, se chegar ao ponto do ano passado, onde não havia adultos para resolver nada, concordo que temos que agir. Apoiei você naquele momento e o apoiarei outra vez se necessário, mas, neste momento, os adultos, confiáveis adultos estão cuidando de tudo e seja o que for que você sabe ou intui, bem, eles também o farão e terão mais habilidade e recursos para resolverem. — Terry falou com firmeza. — Nós fizemos uma promessa e eu pretendo cumprir, além disso, já estamos em perigo o suficiente mesmo sem saímos do nosso caminho em busca de mais.

Harry apenas acenou sabendo que os dois não mudariam de ideia e tentou disfarçar a mágoa. Ele os amava, mas eles confiavam nos adultos, eram prudentes, gostavam de seguir as regras, muito diferente dele mesmo. Com dificuldade, ele engoliu a injustiça de tudo o que foi dito desde o escritório do diretor e decidiu que era melhor assim, se algo acontecesse, apenas ele estaria em perigo. Lembrou-se do ano passado quando praticamente os obrigou a segui-lo pelo alçapão e como quase ficaram feridos, a visão na montanha com sua mãe lhe veio à mente, se não tivesse matado Quirrell, Terry teria sido morto. Então, as palavras de Firenze o envolveram; "Você é um guerreiro e fez o que era necessário para proteger seu povo"; "Tirar uma vida, pesaria na alma de todos eles". Suspirando, Harry acenou e mentiu sem dificuldades.

— Desculpem, estou sendo tolo, vocês estão certos, não tem porque nos preocuparmos com nada agora e, King é meu amigo, acredito que ele descobrirá tudo no fim. — Disse ele e sorriu um pouco constrangido. — Tem razão, Hermione, estou sendo arrogante outra vez, preciso ser mais cuidadoso com isso ou ficarei insuportável.

Ele riu e quebrou a tensão da sala, todos relaxaram e se sentaram, conversando sobre Luna e como era horrível que ela perdesse todo o ano de aulas. Terry e Hermione não pareciam desconfiados dele e Harry decidiu esquecer por um pouco os problemas. Pouco depois, eles se separaram, seus dois amigos iriam para a biblioteca trabalharem em seu projeto de Transfiguração, Harry e Neville foram na direção da estufa trabalhar no projeto do adubo. Eles tinham os sábados sem aulas de carpintaria para se dedicarem a isso, quando Harry não estava em uma aula de Duelo com Flitwick.

— Seria incrível se pudéssemos criar um adubo natural que acelerasse o crescimento das plantas, Neville, imagine, talvez as mandrágoras não precisassem demorar tanto para serem colhidas. — Disse Harry quando entraram na estufa de adubos que estava vazia. — Eu tive uma ideia sobre isso ontem e...

Neville trancou a porta e lançou um feitiço de imperturbabilidade com segurança, algo que com a varinha antiga, jamais poderia realizar.

— Ok. Pode parar com o teatro, quero saber o que você descobriu e o que pretende fazer. — Disse ele, o encarando com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Neville... — Harry o encarou desconcertado e percebeu que ele não seria enganado. — como você percebeu?

— Harry, eu conheço você e sei que não ficará parado, que não liga para regras ou confia nos adultos. — Disse Neville e sorriu. — Quer saber, eu também não, então, me diga, o que você estava tentando contar, mas ninguém se interessou em perguntar ou ouvir, quero ajudar, seja lá qual for o plano.

— Neville, eu... desisti de contar a eles, Hermione e Terry, porque não os quero em perigo, ainda não tenho um plano, porque não sei quem está controlando a criatura, mas pretendo fazer minha própria investigação. E, mesmo que não tenha a intenção de me jogar por um alçapão de novo, ainda poderá ser muito perigoso, por isso, talvez...

— Eu não deixarei você fazer isso sozinho, Terry e Hermione estão aliviados em seguir as regras e deixar os adultos cuidarem de tudo. Eu compreendo isso, mas sei muito bem que eles estão errados. — Neville disse e ao ver seu olhar surpreso, suspirou antes de continuar. — Harry, se nós não tivéssemos atentos no ano passado, se não tivéssemos investigado e feito perguntas, nunca saberíamos o que fazer no fim.

— Sim, mas a pedra nunca esteve em perigo, foi uma armadilha de Dumbledore. — Apontou Harry o olhando com curiosidade.

— Sim, mas não sabíamos disso, pior, nunca saberemos se Voldemort encontraria uma maneira de acessar a Pedra. Além disso, Flitwick estaria morto e não se esqueça que você enfrentou Voldemort e descobriu um monte de coisas importantes. — Neville o encarou e engoliu em seco. — Eu entendo, Harry, apesar de tudo, enfrentá-lo valeu a pena e não tem como voltar atrás, você não pode desligar o desejo de vingá-los, de derrotá-lo em definitivo para proteger os que estão em perigo. Olha, não estou incentivando você a quebrar a promessa, mas, se não soubermos o que está acontecendo, como poderemos ajudar se algo estiver errado? Se os aurores ou os professores não chegarem a tempo ou se pudermos salvar a vida de uma pessoa com nossa investigação, valerá a pena.

Harry o encarou admirado com sua força e, suspirando, se sentou em um banco e passou a mão pelo rosto tentando não mostrar o alívio que sentia por alguém entendê-lo.

— Obrigado pelo apoio, Neville. Eu penso assim também, precisamos estar informados porque tudo o que está acontecendo envolve Voldemort e eu, ou nós. — Harry o olhou e sorriu sem humor. — Eles não perceberam, não fizeram as perguntas certas e agiram como se fossemos crianças tolas, pensei que eles entenderiam que quando se trata de Voldemort, nada é normal, que devemos pensar de maneiras diferentes. Que não podem me colocar em uma bolha de proteção, porque no fim...

— Se trata de destino. — Disse Neville se sentando em um banco. — Eu pensei muito durante o verão, Harry, naquela profecia maldita, um comensal a ouve e conta para Voldemort que escolhe você, que sobrevive ao impossível por causa de magia antiga e o sacrifício de sua mãe. Quais eram as chances? E, no ano passado, tirando toda a armadilha de Dumbledore, vocês se enfrentaram outra vez e a magia o ajudou a sobreviver. Esse ano, Dobby, você ouvir essa criatura, encontrar a Luna, nada disso é coincidência.

— Você acredita que a magia está tentando me ajudar a derrotá-lo? — Harry perguntou espantado.

— Nós, melhor do que ninguém, sabemos que a magia tem vida própria, ela está em todos os lugares, Harry e, quando nos conectamos com ela, podemos senti-la, pulsando, nos acarinhando. — Neville sorriu e Harry acompanhou, pois essa era a discrição correta. — Voldemort é um monstro e acredito que a magia vem trabalhando para sua destruição e acredito que sempre foi você o escolhido.

— Mas, poderia ter sido você também... — Harry parou ao vê-lo mover a cabeça negativamente.

— Não, Harry, a profecia disse que aquele nascido quando o sétimo mês morre, nascido daqueles que os desafiaram três vezes, teria o poder para derrotá-lo. Certo? — Neville o encarou muito sério.

— Sim, não temos como saber o resto, nem Voldemort sabe, mas, porque você acredita que sempre se tratou de mim? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Você nasceu dia 31, eu no dia 30, quando o sétimo mês morre? — Neville tinha um sorriso triste. — Perguntei a minha avó sobre isso e a previsão para o meu nascimento era o dia 31 e acabei adiantando, na verdade, quase nasci dia 29, foram alguns minutos depois da meia noite. Aposto que se perguntarmos para o Sirius, descobriremos que você nasceu do dia previsto.

— Magia faria isso? — Harry estava confuso.

— Magia, destino, não há como nomear ou saber. — Neville deu de ombros.

— Mas porque eu, Nev? Porque não você? Ou qualquer outra criança que nasceu em agosto ou no meio de julho? — Harry se levantou e caminhou, ansioso pela ideia que, de alguma forma, o destino o conduziu nesta direção.

— Harry, pense assim, Voldemort era um grande perigo para o mundo, trouxa e mágico, um perigo para a magia, a inocência e a vida. Nada o pararia, mesmo Dumbledore, tão poderoso quanto é, nunca conseguiu destruí-lo. — Neville suspirou e seu rosto ficou triste. — Então, nossos pais o enfrentam três vezes e sobrevivem, magia percebeu que eles eram poderosos e quem sabe poderia um dia vencê-lo, mas...

— Ela decidiu que seus filhos seriam ainda mais poderosos? — Harry voltou a se sentar entendendo seu raciocínio.

— Sim, não me pergunte porque, mas a Ordem tinha um espião e, cedo ou tarde, mesmo sem nós dois, as chances eram que eles acabariam sendo emboscados e mortos. — Neville o olhou nos olhos. — Mas, então, nós chegamos.

— Eu não fui sem querer, meus pais me planejaram, queriam ter um filho, Sirius me disse. — Apontou Harry enxugando as mãos suadas.

— Os meus também. — Neville sorriu e seus olhos tinham um brilho de lágrimas. — Magia ou destino perceberam que um de nós dois era a esperança, porque os 4 seriam traídos e mortos, assim a profecia. No entanto..., algo mudou, eles tinham que escolher um de nós e, ao adiantarem o meu nascimento, escolheram você, por isso, Voldemort te atacou, por isso você sobreviveu. Não estou desmerecendo o sacrifício de sua mãe, Harry, mas duvido que ela foi a primeira bruxa que morreu para salvar um filho. Magia antiga e poderosa agiu, tornou o sacrifício dela uma proteção forte e efetiva, dotou você do poder para derrotá-lo.

— Se essa proteção é o poder que preciso para derrotá-lo, isso explica porque a magia me escolheu, Nev. — Disse Harry suavemente. — Voldemort disse que sentiu que eu era o bebê da profecia porque nós dois somos mestiços, mas que pretendia te matar também, apenas por garantia, no entanto, por causa do Rabicho, o rato, encontrar meus pais era mais fácil. Magia saberia disso, saberia que meus pais seriam traídos e encontrados mais rapidamente, talvez, até soubessem que Voldemort se identificaria comigo. O poder me seria entregue pelo sacrifício da vida da minha mãe, assim, eles adiantaram o seu nascimento e eu me tornei o alvo ou profetizado. — Harry parecia chocado. — Como foi que não percebi isso antes?

— Você cresceu no mundo trouxa e não enxerga a magia ou destino como quem viveu isso a vida toda. — Disse Neville e olhou o amigo preocupado. — Você está chateado?

— Não. Eu já passei dessa fase de me amargurar por meu destino, sabe, meu terapeuta, Sr. Martin, me fez ver que mesmo se eu nunca estivesse nascido, meus pais teriam morrido por causa do espião. — Harry suspirou cansado. — E, isso tudo só confirma isso. Meu pais eram poderosos, Nev, eles eram fantásticos e poderiam, juntos, um dia, derrotar Voldemort, mas nunca teriam a chance. O que a magia foi não permitir que suas mortes fossem em vão, ela usou o seus amores e sacrifícios para me dotar com um presente precioso que pode me ajudar a derrotá-lo para sempre. Não há garantias e não posso confiar apenas neste poder, por isso, estou treinando e mais do que nunca tenho certeza que não posso ficar no escuro e andar por Hogwarts fingindo ser um aluno normal.

— Eu concordo. Agora me conte o que você percebeu, não sei todas as perguntas certas, mas eu o observei e sei de uma. — Neville se inclinou para frente ansioso. — Qual a criatura que atacou Luna?

Harry sorriu e tirou um livro do bolso das vestes, ampliou, abriu e colocou a sua frente.

— Aqui, eu percebi ontem, quando dávamos o depoimento, mas queria confirmar e não confiava em Vector ou Moody sobre minha habilidade especial. — Harry deu de ombros.

Neville pegou o livro e começou a ler em voz alta.

— Das muitas feras e monstros medonhos que vagam pela nossa terra não há nenhum mais curioso ou mortal do que o basilisco, também conhecido como rei das serpentes. Esta cobra, que pode alcançar um tamanho gigantesco e viver centenas de anos, nasce de um ovo de galinha, chocado por uma rã. Seus métodos de matar são os mais espantosos, pois além das presas letais e venenosas, o basilisco tem um olhar mortífero, e todos que são fixados pelos seus olhos sofrem morte instantânea. As aranhas fogem do basilisco, pois é seu inimigo mortal, e o basilisco foge apenas do canto do galo, que lhe é fatal. — Neville o encarou um pouco pálido quando terminou de ler. — Pelas barbas de Merlin! Um basilisco!? Você tem certeza?

— Sim. Lembra-se quando King perguntou se eu estava certo sobre ser feminina a criatura?

— Sim... você disse que tinha certeza que era uma criatura fêmea.

— Pois é, quando estávamos correndo pela escola seguindo a voz, na primeira vez quando eu estava sozinho também, não consegui distinguir, perceber que ouvia uma cobra porque a ofidioglossia parece inglês para mim. Então, ali no escritório, me lembrando, me concentrando de volta naquele momento, percebi os silvos, as palavras arrastadas e entrecortadas, não falei nada porque pensei que era loucura, nunca ouvi falar de uma cobra que petrifica sua presa e decidi ter certeza.

— Existem muitas criaturas mágicas estranhas que fazem coisas bem esquisitas, Harry. — Disse Neville e olhando o livro de novo, acrescentou. — E, claro, em se tratando de Slytherin, uma cobra é o que faria mais sentido.

— Sim, bem... os Boots me disseram que não devo falar que sou um ofidioglota levianamente e pensei que não precisava falar porque eles examinariam os restos da gata e descobririam. E, então, eles entenderiam isso por si mesmos, mas eu queria ter certeza e fui a biblioteca, quando li sobre o basilisco decidi contar ao King, principalmente, quando ele disse que demoraria uns dias para descobrirem a verdade, mas...

— Eles não lhe deixaram falar. — Neville acenou entendendo.

— Eles não queriam que eu falasse nada, mesmo Serafina, Terry e Hermione, nenhum deles me deram a chance de explicar meus pensamentos... — Harry suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos. — Talvez, Hermione esteja certa e eu sou arrogante, os aurores poderiam já ter deduzido tudo isso ou o farão em breve, mas ainda assim não deixarei de fazer minha própria investigação.

— Hermione está errada, se dependesse dos adultos, a cena do ataque teria sido apagada, os aurores não seriam chamados e tudo seria abafado. Além disso, em menos de 24 horas do ataque, você já descobriu qual a criatura e aposto que tem um monte de outras ideias, bons insights, como sempre. E, Terry e Hermione sabem disso, aposto que acabarão caindo em si, mas até lá, eu o ajudarei com sua investigação. — Neville falou com firmeza. — Estou apavorado, mas pode contar comigo.

— Eu sei disso, Nev, você é o mais Gryffindor de todos nós e seus pais estarão orgulhosos quando contar a eles isso tudo. — Harry falou sorrindo e viu seu amigo corar de constrangimento, apesar de ter os olhos brilhando. — Obrigado, por seu apoio, sei que posso contar com Terry e Hermione também se a situação apertar, mas... na verdade, eles não precisam estar em perigo, esse é o meu destino e os estou empurrando para algo que os dois temem e não querem fazer parte. Não estava sendo muito justo com eles, não gosto de mentir, mas...

— Eu entendo, mas acredito que eles terão que perceber que não há volta. — Neville se inclinou para frente. — Eu estou apavorado, mas de uma coisa eu sei, nós estamos em guerra, Harry. O perigo está em toda parte, quer você escolha se envolver ou não, a pobre Luna estava apenas passeando pelo castelo e quase foi morta, e mais inocentes podem se ferir ou morrer por causa das ações de Voldemort e seus seguidores. Terry e Hermione estão se iludindo ao acreditarem que podem ficar seguros à margem ou que não precisam lutar, quando chegar a hora, todos teremos que lutar se quisermos vencer essa guerra.

Harry acenou, pois concordava, mas, se seu irmão e Hermione ainda não perceberam isso, ele precisava aceitar e respeitar, tinha que recuar e permitir que percebessem por si mesmos.

— Você está certo, Nev, mas não tenho tanta certeza que Luna foi uma vítima do acaso. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— O que? Como assim? — Neville estava espantado.

— Posso estar sendo tolo, é só uma intuição, mas tenho a sensação de que algo mudou. — Harry passou a mão pelo rosto tentando organizar os pensamentos. — Eles não perguntaram sobre minha conversa com Dobby, pretendia lhes fornecer a lembrança do meu encontro com ele, assim todos poderiam entender tudo o que ele me disse.

— Mas, você já não disse a eles tudo isso? — Neville parecia confuso.

— Sim, depois de uma concussão, mesmo eu não me lembrava dos detalhes, Nev e, King ouviu sobre isso de Sirius que, provavelmente, diluiu ainda mais, é normal resumirmos as informações. — Harry o encarou com uma careta. — Eu gosto de King, mas fiquei desapontado e, talvez, esteja chateado por não fazer parte como gostaria, mas ele tinha perguntas importantes para me fazer. Dobby e o que ele disse em detalhes é uma, a criatura é outra e Voldemort é outra.

— Ok, agora estou ainda mais confuso e não entendo porque Luna ser atacada de propósito é sua suspeita, isso não faz sentido. — Neville estava exasperado por não acompanhar seu raciocínio.

— Isso é só uma intuição, mas vamos aos fatos. Dobby me disse que não viu Voldemort, em espectro ou possuindo alguém na casa dos Malfoys, mas parecia querer sinalizar algo e não pôde, não consegui entender, mas, para mim, significava que Voldemort estava envolvido de alguma maneira. Ele me disse que sabia da trama a meses... meses, Nev, eu o encontrei em 31 de julho, um mês antes...

— Voldemort estava possuindo Quirrell, isso quer dizer que a trama já estava sendo planejada antes daquele dia. — Neville acenou entendendo.

— Se Quirrell se encontrou com Malfoy a mando de Voldemort, Dobby pode ter visto o encontro, o planejamento, sem saber que Voldemort estava lá ou apenas ouviu o Malfoy conversando com alguém e dizendo que era ordens do seu mestre. — Harry exemplificou as possibilidades.

— Mas, Voldemort estava concentrado em ter a Pedra e acreditava que recuperaria seu poder em breve com ela.

— Sim, mas, nós sabemos e Voldemort também, que Quirrell morreria, talvez, ele soubesse que era uma questão de tempo ou talvez decidiu por um plano B, caso ele não chegasse a Pedra. — Harry estava pensativo. — É possível que ele considerou que, mesmo com a Pedra, precisaria de ajuda de outros seguidores, Snape não era confiável. Quem poderia ser? Malfoy. E, eles planejam que coisas terríveis aconteçam em Hogwarts e desde o meu encontro com Dobby, estive pensando no objetivo. Porque? Porque eles querem que coisas terríveis aconteçam na escola?

— Para matar nascidos trouxas. — Neville respondeu e Harry sorriu.

— Exato! Foi o que pensei e fazia sentido, então, porque atacar a Luna!?

— Ela é puro-sangue, não faz sentido atacá-la, mas pode ter sido por um acaso... — Neville moveu a cabeça desconcertado. — E, isso não faz sentido também, porque eles estão planejando isso a meses e devem ter alvos, poderiam facilmente levar qualquer nascido trouxa para aquele corredor, sejam com palavras ou magia. Eles queriam um grande impacto, no Halloween, seria uma grande mensagem para você e Dumbledore, matar uma criança de origem trouxa faria isso. Luna não foi morta porquê...

— É uma puro-sangue, mas porque atacá-la? Se, ela só estava passando, assim como a gata, porque não deixar a garota puro-sangue ir e petrificar ou matar e pendurar a gata do aborto? Mais importante, porque não fazer o que você disse e matar um nascido trouxa? Porque a Luna? — Harry tinha aquela expressão quando tentava entender um mistério. — Não temos uma resposta para isso ainda, mas, me faz pensar que, algo mudou, seus planos ou alvos foram colocados de lado para que a Luna fosse petrificada. Vamos deixar isso de lado, por enquanto, e tentar entender como Voldemort pode estar no castelo controlando o basilisco...

— Quando Dumbledore disse que ele retornou ao seu antigo esconderijo na Albânia e não acredito que o diretor mentiria sobre isso. — Neville considerou e depois franziu o cenho. — Talvez não seja ele, Harry, pode até ser seu plano, mas, Malfoy pode estar controlando alguém como pensamos ou... — Neville se interrompeu ao ver Harry movendo a cabeça negativamente. — O que? O que mudou?

— A câmara, Neville, a lenda da câmara secreta que nos contou Dumbledore. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, tenso. — Isso, isso mudou tudo e, podemos até pensar que é uma lenda, mas a partir do momento em que sabemos que o monstro da lenda existe, porque duvidaríamos da câmara? Uma câmara que apenas o verdadeiro herdeiro de Slytherin pode abrir e, vamos supor, que Voldemort disse onde é a entrada e como abri-la, mas como outro alguém controlaria o basilisco?

— Dumbledore disse que apenas o legitimo herdeiro pode controlar o monstro, mas... — Neville estava tentando encontrar um, mas. — Talvez, enquanto esteve aqui ele falou do plano para o basilisco e disse que deveria obedecer a quem viesse visitá-lo em alguns meses, não sei se faz sentido, mas não é impossível.

— Sinceramente, não acredito que Voldemort deixaria ninguém chegar perto da câmara, informar Malfoy ou qualquer outra pessoa, correr o risco de que seu monstro fosse controlado por outra pessoa qualquer. — Harry acenou com a cabeça. — Se, King tivesse me perguntado, lhe diria que, do que vi de Voldemort, que ele não faria isso, mas, talvez, em seu desespero... A questão é que estou forçando a situação, Nev, porque nada disso faz sentido! — Harry falou irritado.

— Como assim? — Neville suavemente, tentando acalmá-lo, mas Terry era melhor nisso que ele.

— Voldemort está obcecado com recuperar seu corpo, seu poder, se, ele entrou em contato com Malfoy, porque não estão procurando alguma forma de fazer isso? Porque soltar um basilisco e matar algumas crianças? O que ele ganha com isso? Hogwarts será fechada? Dumbledore demitido? E daí? Voldemort precisa de um corpo, está fraco e ficou os últimos 10 anos sem contato com ninguém, até Quirrell, então, ele procura Malfoy e eles decidem fazer isso? — Harry caminhou irritado.

— Nós não sabemos se existe algo a mais em seus planos, talvez, mesmo algo que o ajude a recuperar seu corpo. — Neville deu de ombros razoável.

— Ok, ok. Você está certo, não sabemos de seu plano, então, seguimos essa linha de raciocínio. — Harry voltou a se sentar. — Então, se pensarmos que Voldemort falou com seu basilisco meses atrás e disse que outro iria acessar a câmara e ela deveria obedecê-lo, temos que pensar em como isso é possível.

— Como? O que quer dizer?

— Nev, o herdeiro de Slytherin, não é você ou Dumbledore, ou... Ginny, e ele precisa se apresentar ao basilisco e ser identificado como o herdeiro. Como ele fará isso? Como ele se identifica e controla o monstro? Falando com ele, claro. — Harry viu seu amigo entender.

— Merda..., mas, que merda! — Neville ficou irritado por não ver o óbvio. — Voldemort é o herdeiro por ser um ofidioglota! Ele pode controlar o basilisco, alguém que Malfoy controle não poderia fazer isso.

— E mais, o basilisco deveria ter hibernado por séculos até que o herdeiro o encontrasse, se Voldemort falou com ele meses atrás, estaria faminto como está agora, desesperado por uma presa, não ficaria todo esse tempo esperando alguém vir lhe dar um gato. — Harry suspirou sabendo que estava girando em círculo. — Mesmo que Quirrell lhe trouxe uma presa, é possível, mas quando essa pessoa que pode ou não estar sob o controle de Malfoy se aproxima da câmara e não fala ofidioglossia, o que a impede de matá-lo e comê-lo? Como essa pessoa pode controlá-la e impedi-la de matar e comer a Luna? Sem falar com o basilisco? Impossível.

— Você está certo, tem que ser Voldemort. — Neville se inclinou na mesa.

— Ou temos mais um ofidioglota na escola além de mim, me ocorreu... — Harry hesitou, um pensamento o vinha cutucando feito um espinho.

— O que?

— Voldemort não tem um filho?

Neville o olhou com a boca aberta de espanto.

— Filho!?

— Porque não? Ele tem idade para ter até netos, suponho, o que o impede de ter tido um filho? E, se ele está em Hogwarts, Voldemort pode ter lhe mostrado a câmara no ano passado e lhe dito o que fazer. — Harry deu de ombros. — Sei que é só adivinhação, mas, Nev, não pode ser qualquer um. Lembra-se do que eu disse que ouvi o basilisco dizendo?

— Não, desculpe, ontem ainda estava chocado e.., bem, não foi meu melhor momento. — Disse Neville com um sorriso tímido.

— Claro que foi! Você correu por ajuda sozinho apesar do perigo e colocou aquele idiota em seu lugar, eu estava com muita vontade de fazê-lo engolir minha varinha. — Disse Harry veementemente. — Bem, ela disse, _deixe-me mestre, deixe-me devorá-la, faminta... tão faminta, todo esse tempo... mestre... por favor..._

— "Todo esse tempo", isso nos faz pensar que ela acabou de acordar e... — Neville arregalou os olhos ao entender. — "Mestre"...

— Sim, mestre. A quem ela chamaria de mestre, Nev? Um ofidioglota, claro, mas, mais importante o herdeiro de Salazar e, a ideia que exista mais de um herdeiro de Slytherin e, que ele não tem nada a ver com Voldemort, me parece improvável. Além disso, os comensais da morte chamam ele de mestre e isso não me parece coincidência. — Harry encerrou cansado.

Neville tentou entender como Voldemort poderia estar na Albânia e em Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo, porque Harry estava certo, quem a controla é um ofidioglota e...

— Espere, Harry, e se houver outro herdeiro? Quer dizer, você é um ofidioglota, até onde sabemos poderia ser um tataraneto de Slytherin e é possível que exista outro. Se Voldemort, no ano passado, o encontrou falando com cobras, poderia...

— Nev, ele jamais confiaria a ninguém algo assim, seu filho, talvez, mas um estranho qualquer. — Harry moveu a cabeça e tentou encontrar as palavras. — Voldemort não ama ou se importa com ninguém, são todos servos para ele, Daphne nos contou. Ele os obrigava a se ajoelhar diante dele, exigia que o chamassem de mestre ou Lord da Trevas, você viu a indiferença dele em relação a Quirrell. Lembra? Ele disse: "Quirrell me serviu bem e terá a recompensa que merece".

— E, Voldemort sabia que ele morreria. Ok. — Neville reconsiderou. — Bem, e se Voldemort nunca encontrou a câmara? E, se ele nem sabe sobre ela ou que não é uma lenda? Pode ser que o herdeiro que está controlando o basilisco descobriu sobre ela, pode ser um sétimo ano e pode ter demorado anos para encontrar a entrada.

— Sim, mas onde Malfoy se encaixa nisso? E, a trama que Dobby disse que está sendo planejada a meses? — Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e seu amigo suspirou sem argumentos. — Ok, não é impossível. Algumas dessas famílias puristas podem estar unidas e descobriram um novo ofidioglota, pensam que Voldemort está morto e, estão desesperados por um novo mestre para servir. Sei lá.

— Isso é um absurdo, estou até envergonhado de ter sido quem falou sobre essa possibilidade. — Neville se inclinou meio desanimado.

— Não fique assim, você leu livros policiais trouxas, precisamos investigar, deduzir a partir dos fatos e especular as possibilidades. — Harry se inclinou também. — A verdade, é que sabemos tão pouco que as especulações se tornam absurdas, assim o que precisamos são de mais fatos e os teremos...

— Investigando. — Neville acenou e ergueu os ombros. — Você está certo, precisamos de mais informações, mas quer saber? Pelo menos, me sinto bem porque já sabemos mais do que eles e, se não estão na mesma página que nós, é porque são uns tolos cegos. Eles acusam você, mas são eles que estão sendo arrogantes.

Harry riu com isso e se levantou indo até o adubo que vinham trabalhando, a composição parecia estar indo bem, mas ele estava pensando em outra ideia que teve e queria conversar com seu amigo sobre isso.

— Daqui a pouco, Nev, eles nos alcançarão, mas, se não querem a nossa ajuda, não ficarei implorando para ser ouvido. Quer saber? Dane-se eles, seguiremos nossos caminhos separados e tentaremos deter Voldemort, seu filho ou, seja lá quem está controlando o basilisco. — Disse Harry decidindo controlar a irritação e seguir em frente.

— Ok. Bem, vamos trabalhar, você disse que tinha uma ideia? — Neville perguntou e Harry acenou antes de começar a explicá-la.

O fim de semana foi sombrio e tenso, todos começaram a andar em grupos e se assustavam com qualquer coisa. Harry e Neville mantiveram seus segredos, Terry e Hermione não perceberam, muito aliviados que Harry recuou e concordou em manter a promessa e deixar os adultos agirem por si mesmos. King e Moody olharam por toda a escola, conversaram com todos os funcionários, inclusive um choroso Filch, e com alguns alunos da Ravenclaw, os monitores e seus colegas de ano, mas não obtiveram nenhuma pista, além do que já tinham.

Flitwick fez uma reunião na sala comunal da Ravenclaw e falou sobre o bullying que Luna estava sofrendo, deixou bem claro que isso não seria tolerado e que os responsáveis seriam punidos. Exigiu que quem tinha se apropriado de suas coisas as devolvessem, voluntariamente, ou as punições seriam mais severas. O silêncio na sala enquanto todos esperavam era tenso e constrangedor, finalmente, as meninas do seu ano se levantaram e se acusaram, além de dedurarem Cho Chang e suas amigas. Sue e Evelyn pareciam realmente arrependidas, mas, Harry teve a impressão que Chang e seu grupinho estavam chorando de tristeza por serem pegas e para atrair a pena de Flitwick, e não porque lamentavam suas ações. E, ao ver seu chefe de casa conversando com Trevor, deduziu que a punição da garota asiática incluiria perder o seu lugar no time reserva de quadribol.

Ginny, se sentindo perdida e triste, passou seu tempo entre, visitar Luna e evitar todos que lhe davam olhares de pena e curiosidade ou queriam saber como se sentia, sobre o que acontecera ou, o que os aurores perguntaram. Era como se tudo fosse um grande evento e, foi só então, que ela compreendeu Harry e seu incomodo com sua fama. Não conseguia nem imaginar o que ele passava com todos os olhares ou pessoas lhe perguntando sobre aquela noite como se fosse uma celebração, como se a morte de seus pais fosse um mero detalhe sem importância. Quer dizer, ela era fã daqueles livros mentirosos, mas nunca lhe ocorreu ser tão insensível como, bem... Ron, por exemplo. E, no fim de semana, seus irmãos foram bem doces, Ginny até sentiu como se estivessem de volta a toca, com eles a cercando e cuidando. Ainda assim, ela conseguiu tempo para conversar com Tom e contar tudo o que acontecera e, como sempre, ele foi muito compreensivo e doce. Esquecendo-se do que a Prof.ª lhe aconselhara, Ginny concordou quando Tom lhe escreveu.

 _Agora sou seu único amigo, Ginny..._

 _Obrigada por seu meu amigo, Tom, sinto tanta falta da Luna..._

 _Não se preocupe, nunca a deixarei sozinha..._

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Moody, outros 2 aurores mais jovens, além de Macnair e sua equipe de mais 4 bruxos, retornaram agitados e tensos. Harry os observou com um sorriso sarcástico, sabendo que eles descobriram qual era o monstro da câmara, com algum atraso, claro, e ele trocou um olhar divertido com Neville. Moody conversou com Dumbledore que deixou seu café da manhã inacabado e desceu os degraus, sua expressão era muito séria e Harry decidiu agitar tudo.

— Diretor Dumbledore? — Ele se levantou e chamou pelo diretor bem alto, os alunos que observavam com curiosidade a interação, olharam para Harry com espanto.

Dumbledore e Moody fizeram uma pausa e o encararam impacientes.

— Sim, Sr. Potter?

— Gostaria de saber se existem alguma proteção contra o monstro da câmara de Slytherin? — Harry deu um passo à frente e gesticulou para os alunos. — Para nós, quer dizer, como nós, os alunos, podemos sobreviver a um basilisco?

O grande salão estava silencioso, mas logo exclamações de espanto e choque começaram a pipocar.

— O que?

— Ele disse basilisco?

— Basilisco?

— Ele enlouqueceu?

— O que está brincando, Potter?

— Isso é uma brincadeira, certo?

Harry apenas sorriu e encarou Dumbledore e Moody com sarcasmo, o primeiro o olhava muito contrariado e o outro com um brilho de respeito e.… desconfiança.

— O diretor e o auror Moody estavam prestes a nos informar, com toda a certeza, que o monstro da câmara secreta de Slytherin é um basilisco. — Disse Harry e, retirando algumas folhas de copias da página do livro, começou a espalhar entre os alunos mais próximos. — Estive fazendo algumas pesquisas sobre eles e, isso foi tudo o que encontrei, mas, tenho certeza que os senhores pretendem nos orientar sobre como nos proteger.

— Isso não será necessário, garoto, vamos pegar a fera antes do pôr do sol. — Disse bruscamente o homem que estava vestido com couro marrom e botas pretas, Harry pensou que só faltava a máscara e a guilhotina.

— Eu duvido muito disso, senhor... — Harry se adiantou mais à frente percebendo que os alunos presentes, que eram muitos, acompanhavam tudo com atenção, muitos pálidos e assustados.

— Macnair, sou o carrasco do Departamento de Controle da Criaturas Mágicas, já matei muitas feras perigosas, lhe garanto que uma cobra não será um problema. — Disse ele grosseiramente.

— Interessante como o senhor parece se orgulhar disso. Me chamo Potter, a propósito, imagino que já ouviu falar de mim. — Harry sorriu com sarcasmo. — Bem, se eu tivesse que apostar, lhe diria que encontrar a entrada da câmara secreta levará mais do que um dia e o basilisco deve estar lá agora. A questão é quando ela sair, como sobrevivemos a um olhar mortal de uma cobra gigantesca e venenosa?

O silêncio se seguiu enquanto todos encaravam Dumbledore apavorados, como se esperassem confirmação, negação e orientação, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Creio que o melhor é que todos vão para as aulas e...

— Mas, diretor! — Harry se adiantou outra vez o interrompendo, ignorou as exclamações de surpresa ou protesto por sua ousadia. — O auror Moody mesmo disse que devemos saber para podermos nos defender, como nos protegeremos se não sabemos como? Ou mesmo, que isso é necessário?

Dumbledore o encarou, não aprecia com raiva, apenas contrariado.

— O menino está certo, Albus, eles têm que saber. — Disse Moody o olhando como se o reavaliasse, Harry sorriu de volta e lhe deu uma piscadela.

— Potter, está falando besteira, diretor, vou matar o basilisco e fazer um casaco com a pele antes do dia acabar. — Disse Macnair, cuspindo seu nome com desprezo, ao mesmo tempo em que confirmava a existência do basilisco.

Harry quase gargalhou ao ver Dumbledore fechar os olhos exasperado, mas se controlou por causa do medo verdadeiro dos colegas.

— Ok, não queria que vocês, crianças, entrassem em pânico, mas talvez o melhor seja informá-lo e orientá-los o melhor possível. — Dumbledore voltou a subir na área mais alta e ficou atrás do púlpito. — Infelizmente, a lenda da câmara secreta parece não ser uma lenda...

— Que lenda? — Alguém corajoso perguntou.

— Muito bem. — Dumbledore, em poucas palavras, contou a todos sobre a lenda da câmara de Slytherin e confirmou que, exames no resto da gata confirmaram que o monstro era um basilisco. — Estamos providenciando para que a fera seja tratada, a equipe do Departamento de Controle de Criaturas Mágicas a encontrarão e o perigo acabara em pouco dias, tenho certeza. Enquanto isso, andar em duplas ou grupos é o ideal, não desrespeitar o toque de recolher ou andar por partes isoladas do castelo ou no jardim sozinho ou depois do escurecer.

— Aqui diz que um olhar do basilisco é mortal, diretor. — Penny se levantou muito tensa. — Como foi que Luna terminou petrificada?

— Ah, acredito que a Srta. Lovegood não olhou diretamente para os olhos do basilisco, ela deve ter olhado indiretamente, pelo vidro da janela ou a água que estava no chão do banheiro inundado. — Disse ele calmamente. — Se quiserem andar com espelhos e vigiar os cantos, não acredito que seja uma ideia ruim, mas, como disse, acredito que em breve encontraremos a entrada da câmara e lidaremos com a criatura.

Harry percebeu que seu tom calmo e persuasivo parecia convencer muitos dos alunos que estavam acostumados a deixarem os adultos lidarem com tudo sem questionar, principalmente, se esse adulto era Dumbledore.

— Não existe nenhum feitiço? Algo que possamos usar para nos defender em caso de ataque? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— A pele do basilisco é tão firme quanto a dos dragões Potter, suas partes vulneráveis são os olhos e o céu da boca, mas, se chegar perto de qualquer um deles, estará morto, assim, não recomendo. — Disse Moody bruscamente, mas aprovando a pergunta. — No entanto, distrair e fugir é sempre uma opção, sons altos, luzes, conjuração de objetos grandes e pesados podem ferir ou distrair a criatura o suficiente para fugirem. Além disso, todos devem aprender a lançar sinais de socorro, seja por som ou luzes cintilantes, Longbottom foi corajoso, mas não é o ideal correrem sozinho pelo castelo para pedir ajuda.

Todos ouviram o velho auror com atenção e Harry viu alguns alunos anotando como se estivessem em aula. Observando os professores percebeu que Lockhart e Slughorn pareciam muito tensos, meio pálidos e suados, imaginou que eles não esperavam estar em Hogwarts com um basilisco. McGonagall e os outros estavam tentando mostrar calma e coragem para os alunos e pareciam confiar em Dumbledore. Flitwick, o olhava com atenção. Harry percebeu que ele adivinhara que sempre soube qual era a criatura.

— E sobre os galos? — Hermione se levantou preocupada. — Porque não espalhamos galos por toda a escola?

Hagrid se levantou, tenso e pálido, seus olhos pretos estavam tristes e assombrados.

— Na noite do Halloween alguém matou todos os meus galos, estou tentando conseguir mais, só encontrei uns jovens até agora em Hogsmeade e eles não cantam muito ou são tão fortes para matar um basilisco. — Disse ele timidamente.

— O canto do galo tem que ser de um galo real e não conjurado, tem que ser um galo adulto e forte, os mais jovens têm o canto mais fraco. Além disso, você não pode obrigar um galo a cantar, podemos espalhar galos por toda a escola, mas a tendência é que na hora de seu canto, o basilisco esteja escondido. — Dumbledore explicou e Harry viu mais pessoas anotando. — No entanto, estaremos todos, eu, pessoalmente, trabalhando para encontrá-lo, assim fiquem tranquilos e sigam as recomendações.

Depois disso todos foram liberados para as aulas, quando estava saindo pelo corredor, Hermione e Neville alcançaram Harry e Terry.

— Não acredito que não nos disse... — Começou ela parecendo zangada.

— Desde quando você descobriu... — Terry disse ao mesmo tempo.

— Ei! — A voz de Malfoy lhes chamou a atenção, eles não eram os únicos alunos que estavam no corredor e, ao parar a frente deles, Draco atraiu a atenção de todos que diminuíram o passo para acompanhar o confronto. — Eu lhes disse que Hogwarts seria especial este ano, é melhor fugirem enquanto podem. — Draco tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e seus olhos claros brilhavam, encarando Hermione disse. — Espero que você seja a próxima, sua sangue ruim.

A expressão de choque e raiva no rosto de quem acompanhava, além das exclamações de protesto não apagou o sorriso de Draco, até que Hermione se adiantou.

— Eu sou inimiga do herdeiro de Salazar, mas não sou eu que está petrificada naquela enfermaria e sim uma puro-sangue, Malfoy, portanto, eu não ficaria tão tranquilo assim. — Hermione olhou com desprezo. — Talvez, seu pai não seja tão esperto...

— Hermione! — Harry falou alto e fingiu estar preocupado com o professor que entrou no corredor. — O professor! — Seu tom se abaixou e todos olharam e viram Slughorn se aproximando.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês deveriam estar indo para as aulas, não estão brigando, eu espero. — Disse ele, seu rosto gordo estava pálido e macilento, na verdade, Harry teve a impressão de que iria vomitar a qualquer momento e lhe ocorreu que voltar para a aposentadoria era seu único pensamento nesta manhã.

— Professor, Malfoy chamou a Hermione de sangue ruim e disse que espera que o basilisco pegue ela no próximo ataque. — Disse Ron que ouvira tudo e esteve muito perto de usar sua varinha no loiro azedo, Harry e os amigos não tinham lhe notado.

— Isso é verdade? — Slughorn parecia horrorizado e ao ver dezenas de rostos acenando em confirmação, encarou Draco, muito zangado. — Não haverá outro ataque, Dumbledore me garantiu que cuidará do basilisco, pessoalmente, mas, sair do seu caminho para dizer algo tão absurdo... Estou profundamente envergonhado que alguém da minha casa faria algo assim e, se pensa que não o punirei porque sou seu chefe de casa, está muito enganado, Sr. Malfoy.

— Mas... — Draco o encarou espantado e olhou com raiva para eles e Ron que tinha um sorriso presunçoso. — É o herdeiro de Salazar...

— O herdeiro de um louco que deve ser igualmente louco e, ainda assim, tinha dezenas de servos que se ajoelhavam e o chamavam de mestre. — Disse Harry rispidamente. — O que fará, Draco, quando Voldemort voltar? — Os suspiros foram agudos e muitos se encolheram. — Se curvará e servirá um louco que ataca e mata sem se preocupar com nada? Acredita que Voldemort matou meus pais e tantos outros por status de sangue? Acredita que os Potters foram as únicas famílias bruxas atacadas por ele?

— E, ele fez isso por poder, porque foi desafiado ou porque percebeu bruxos mais poderosos que ele, não tinha nada a ver com sangue. — Terry afirmou e Harry percebeu que todos, inclusive Draco, ouvia.

— É assim que ditadores agem, Draco, Hitler era assim, se fosse desafiado, irritado, matava seus próprios soldados, seu próprio povo puro. — Encerrou Hermione desafiadora. — Sou uma sangue ruim como vocês dizem e não me envergonho da minha origem, vocês é que deviam se envergonhar, não de seus sangues, mas de terem corações tão cruéis e cérebros tão pequenos.

Um silêncio estranho ficou até que Slughorn pigarreou, ele parecia impressionado com os três, mas olhou para Draco com desaprovação.

— 50 Pontos da Slytherin, Sr. Malfoy e um mês de detenção comigo todo as noites... — Isso causou exclamações de espanto de todos, não importava qual casa, porque nunca viram um chefe da Slytherin punir seu próprio aluno. — E que isso sirva de aviso, não hesitarei em punir minha própria casa se for necessário. Agora, todos para as suas aulas, já estão atrasados, vamos.

Harry e Terry obedeceram, ele pode ver Hermione lhe lançando um olhar de quem pretendia interrogá-lo mais tarde, antes de seguir seu caminho com Neville que acenou. Eles foram para as masmorras e Terry parecia tenso.

— A quanto tempo você sabe que é um basilisco? — Terry perguntou e Harry o olhou tentando ler sua expressão.

— Eu percebi que era uma cobra logo depois do ataque, no escritório do diretor, mas não quis falar sobre a.… você sabe. — Seu amigo acenou e Harry, abaixou ainda mais a voz quando entraram na sala e se acomodaram na mesa. — No sábado, eu pesquisei e descobri o que era exatamente, qual tipo de cobra, pretendia contar ao King e os outros, mas... — Harry deu de ombros. — Nenhum deles estava interessado em me ouvir e como eu sabia que eles descobririam em breve, decidi esquecer isso e manter a promessa, mas quando percebi que o Dumbledore não tinha a intenção de contar a todos a verdade e permitir que nos preparemos de alguma maneira, bem, decidi interferir.

— Você ainda acha que eles não encontrarão a entrada da câmara secreta? — Perguntou ele pouco antes de Slughorn entrar na sala.

— Ora, eu não acho nada, eu tenho certeza que eles não a encontrarão. — Disse ele com convicção.


	54. Definições Importantes

Capítulo 53

Petúnia olhou para seu filho sentado ao seu lado com preocupação. Dudley era muito diferente do garoto de alguns meses atrás, já perdera 14k e estava mais alto também, o que o fazia parecer apenas acima do peso e não obeso como antes. Isso era um alívio para ela, a luta dos dois com sua alimentação e exercícios os aproximara muito, além do fato de estarem sozinhos nas últimas semanas. Eles se apoiaram mutuamente, ela o ajudou com a escola, deveres, leitura, o levou ao Centro Esportivo duas, depois três vezes por semana. Quando ele pediu, parou de chamá-lo com apelidos constrangedores e, quando ele foi sincero, conselho do Harry, e contou sobre seu medo de não fazer amigos, ela o orientou. Levou ele e seu pequeno grupo de projetos escolares ao cinema, lhes fez biscoitos, concordou em recebê-los quando precisavam trabalhar no projeto. Os amigos do Centro Esportivo eram diferentes, outra classe social e, ainda, Petúnia descobriu, bons garotos, cheios de sonhos no esporte e que aceitaram Dudley como um deles. Alguns deles não tinham dinheiro para ir ao shopping ou cinema, assim, Petúnia os recebeu em casa com lanches, os levou ao parque para piqueniques e viu seu Dudley sorrir feliz por ter amigos, bons amigos, que não o bullying ou o obrigavam a fazer coisas erradas.

Ele também a ajudou, quando ela se sentiu solitária ou duvidou de si mesma, vê-lo crescer e melhorar a fez desejar crescer e melhorar. Dudley lhe deu esperança, alegria e orgulho, sentimentos que ela podia não sentir sobre si mesma, mas, talvez, um dia, ela chegaria lá. E, talvez, o dia de hoje lhe ajudasse neste caminho, pensou, ansiosa.

— Você não pode entrar, Duda, por isso deve ficar aqui, nesta sala, a assistente social ficará com você o tempo todo. — Disse ela apertando as mãos.

— Eu sei, mãe, a senhora já me disse isso três vezes. — Disse Dudley calmo, tirando o livro de história da bolsa, mostrou a ela. — Ficarei estudando, tenho um teste na sexta-feira.

— Ok, desculpa, acredito que estou um pouco ansiosa. — Isso era um eufemismo, claro, mas seu advogado estava confiante e tentara lhe passar o sentimento, infelizmente, não deu muito certo.

Petúnia sabia que, por mais bom que seu advogado fosse, nada seria fácil, não com Vernon Dursley. Ao entrar com o pedido de divórcio, ela sabia que não seria um acordo amigável e simples, não foi uma surpresa quando ele contestou o processo com seu advogado, transformando a separação em um litígio. Hoje, eles teriam a primeira audiência, era a chamada audiência de conciliação, onde decidiam continuar com o processo de divórcio ou não. Se decidissem pelo sim, tinham que organizar questões de partilha de bens, custódia e pensão... Petúnia estremeceu ao pensar em tudo isso, parecia tão baixo e deselegante, nunca se imaginara se divorciando e discutindo com seu ex-marido por cada coisa que tinham que dividir, incluindo uma criança.

A criança em questão fora ouvida pela assistente social e psicóloga do Tribunal e expressara seu desejo de viver com a mãe, além de dizer que queria ver seu pai e se que sentia seguro com ele. Petúnia não o influenciara, sabia que Vernon amava o filho e, este amava o pai, apesar dos defeitos, mas, uma parte dela, desejava que seu filho nunca mais tivesse que ver seu ex-marido. Tinha esperança, ainda que fosse mínima, que Vernon pudesse aceitar o acordo de conciliação e manter uma relação razoável pelo bem do filho, mas, no fundo, sabia que estava sendo tola...

— Petúnia? — Seu advogado, um homem alto, cabelos negros que tinham as frontes ficando cinza, 45 anos, terno bem cortado e caro, a chamou suavemente. — Podemos entrar.

Ela concordou, se despediu do filho e acenou para a assistente que cuidaria de Dudley, antes de acompanhar o Sr. Brad Johnson. Procurar um advogado fora seu primeiro instinto quando decidiu sair da casa no número 4, aceitara seus conselhos, entrara com o pedido de separação de corpos e depois com o de divórcio. Quando percebeu os custos desses simples movimentos, ficara chocada, sua conta bancária pessoal fora esgotada em poucas semanas. Ela sabia que Vernon não lhe daria um centavo, assim, pensara em procurar um emprego, mas, enquanto olhava os classificados, se deparou com um par de olhos verdes a encarando com atenção.

Harry, de maneira muito inteligente, lhe tirara a verdade de sua situação, constrangida, Petúnia lhe disse que não devia se preocupar porque ela conseguiria um emprego e pagaria o advogado que já estava entrando com um pedido para que Vernon pagasse a escola do Dudley. Foi como falar com uma parede, seu sobrinho a colocara em contato com seu novo escritório de advocacia que cuidava de sua herança e investimentos trouxas. E, transferira uma quantia a sua conta bancária, nada absurdo que a deixasse envergonhada, mas, mais do que suficiente para ela e Dudley se manterem e pagar a nova escola do filho até a divisão de bens estar concluída. O advogado cobraria diretamente do Harry, assim essa era uma preocupação a menos. Petúnia tentara recusar e insistir que poderia trabalhar, mas Harry lhe disse que, se ela queria fazer isso, tudo bem, mas que não deveria fazer o que não se sentia pronta por causa de dinheiro, afinal, ele tinha mais que o suficiente. Ela aceitara, mas com a condição de que, quando resolvesse a partilha de bens, poderia lhe devolver ao menos os custos com o advogado e, felizmente, seu sobrinho aceitara.

Petúnia que não se sentia pronta para trabalhar ou voltar a estudar, assim, poder ter algumas semanas de tranquilidade financeira e a orientação de um advogado de primeira linha fora um grande alívio. Sr. Johnson tinha uma firma em sociedade com Eric Marton a 8 anos, mas sua competência, inteligência e experiência era exatamente o que precisava, porque ela não entendia nada sobre todos os meandros da lei ou de um processo tão constrangedor. E, mais importante, ele nunca a fez se sentir envergonhada quando lhe descreveu os motivos da sua decisão de se divorciar depois de 14 anos de casamento.

Entrando em uma sala pequena e formal, Petúnia se sentou ao lado do Sr. Johnson e viu Vernon se sentar à sua frente com um terno marrom bem ajustado, bigodes e cabelos aparados como se tivesse se preparado com cuidado para o dia de hoje. Ele perdera peso, mas não muito, seu rosto parecia suado e vermelho, mostrando irritação ou nervosismo, seus olhos castanhos escuros a encaravam quase sem piscar buscando contato visual. Ela lhe cedeu por alguns segundos e acenou em cumprimento antes de olhar o seu advogado que ela conhecia a muitos anos, Carl J. Gregory , usava um terno mais pobre e antigo que seu colega, além de mostrar uma deselegância natural ao vesti-lo. Ele a cumprimentou amavelmente e, então, o juiz entrou na sala, todos se levantaram até que ele se sentou na cabeceira da mesa. O juiz, Robert Swan, agiu com menos formalidade que o habitual e não se sentou em seu púlpito alto e sim a mesma altura, os encarando com suavidade e compreensão. A audiência de conciliação tinha a intenção de quebrar a burocracia, formalidades e permitir que as duas partes se entendessem.

— Audiência de Conciliação, Dursley versus Dursley, 17 de outubro de 1992... — A recitação e registro durou alguns segundos antes que o juiz tomasse a palavra.

— Eu examinei as justificativas de cada um de vocês para estarmos aqui hoje. Normalmente, quando um ou dois dos cônjuges optam por não aceitar o divórcio amigável e partir para o litígio, os motivos são desacordo na partilha de bens ou valor de pensão e, principalmente, guarda dos filhos. Muito raramente, encontro como justificativa que, uma das partes não quer o divórcio, que quer tentar retomar o casamento e, apesar dos graves motivos alegados pela senhora, Sra. Dursley, que a fez se decidir por este caminho, me sinto no dever de lhe pedir que mantenha sua mente aberta para a possibilidade de mudança e perdão. E o senhor, Sr. Dursley, espero que mostre, com palavras e ações, que realmente está arrependido, que mudou e quer ser um marido e pai melhor. Posso contar com os senhores?

— Sim, meritíssimo. — Responderam eles educadamente.

— Muito bem. Sr. Dursley, o senhor poderia nos dizer porque quer se reconciliar com a Sra. Dursley? E, o que pretende fazer para mostrar que está disposto a mudar? — Juiz Swan questionou suavemente.

— Bem, bem. — Vernon pigarreou incomodado em falar sobre sentimentos, isso era muito feminino e ele detestava essas frescuras tolas. — Tuney, querida, estamos casados há 14 anos, temos um filho maravilhoso, que sempre foi nossa alegria e orgulho. Sei que nem sempre mostrei o quanto a valorizo e a maravilhosa vida que temos, mas eu faço, verdadeiramente. Não quero que o nosso Duda sofra com nossa separação e distância, ele precisa de nós dois unidos, mais do que nunca. E.…, eu preciso de você, os últimos 3 meses têm sido difíceis além do que poderia imaginar, sinto sua falta e da nossa família. Eu a amo e espero que possa me dar uma chance de mostrar que posso melhorar, que serei o pai e o marido que vocês merecem.

Petúnia viu seu rosto se avermelhar ainda mais de constrangimento enquanto falava as palavras, obviamente, ensaiadas. Ao fim, seu advogado acenou em aprovação e ela supôs que algo tão sentimental nunca seria escrito por Vernon, mas não se importou, não viera ali em busca de reconciliação e muito menos de romance.

— Sra. Dursley? — O Juiz lhe deu a palavra, mas não parecia impressionado.

— Excelência, Vernon, como justifiquei em meu pedido de divórcio, minhas ações não é fruto de um impulso de momento, de raiva ou vingança e sim, de amor. Suas palavras são doces e bonitas, eu poderia acreditar que você pretende cumprir o que diz e que teríamos uma boa vida, na verdade, nossa vida antes não era tão terrível. Eu, particularmente, não me sentia mais tão feliz como no início da nossa união, às vezes, me desapontei com suas atitudes e, com certeza, fiquei chateada ou zangada com você, mas me sentia satisfeita com nossa vida. E, você não é um pai ruim, ama nosso filho e sempre o protegeu e cuidou, no entanto, além de um bom marido e pai, eu precisei que você fosse um bom ser humano e acolhesse uma criança órfão, mais que isso, eu precisei que você fosse um bom tio e acolhesse o meu sobrinho. O seu bonito discurso, Vernon, em nenhum momento reconhece o seu terrível, abominável erro, você não mostra arrependimento e, principalmente, não mostra nenhuma intenção ou pretensão de mudar. Portanto, mantenho o meu desejo de separação definitiva com o divórcio legal e peço... peço, em nome desse amor que nós dois temos por nosso Duda, peço por ele e sua felicidade, que aceite o acordo de conciliação e que possamos chegar a um acordo de compartilhamento de bens e guarda justo para todos nós.

O silêncio na sala foi tenso, o Juiz os encarava com curiosidade, Vernon estava vermelho de irritação, a rejeição só não o fez explodir porque seu advogado lhe disse que isso lhe custaria muito dinheiro.

— Essa é uma situação delicada porque envolve um menor, uma criança que vive sob suas guardas a 11 anos, desde que ficou órfão. Eu li os altos do processo por abuso infantil que o senhor está sofrendo, Sr. Dursley, os depoimentos apontam para um grande destempero que culminou em um acidente muito grave. O jovem menor, Harry Potter, é seu sobrinho e gostaria de compreender a sua implicância com sua presença em sua casa. E, se está disposto a mudar também em relação a ele.

— O menino... — Vernon se interrompeu tentando encontrar as palavras e justificar sua aversão ao garoto sem falar de magia. — O menino foi deixado em nossa porta, ninguém perguntou se o queríamos, seus pais eram hippies estranhos e imorais quando morreram, um dos seus tipos nos largou ele, com apenas uma carta. Nunca recebemos um centavo, lhe demos tudo o que precisava, desistimos de ter outro filho, queríamos uma menina depois de Duda, mas, três crianças seriam muito caras. O menino sempre ficou no caminho aprontando, enfrentando e desobedecendo, nunca o senti como meu sobrinho, como parte da minha família e por mim o teria deixado em um orfanato. Petúnia sabia como me sentia e lhe disse que sua insistência em ficar com o menino poderia nos trazer problemas e eu estava certo, por causa dele nós estamos aqui agora, nossa família e vida perfeita está sendo destruída. E, não, meritíssimo, não pretendo mudar de ideia sobre isso, quero minha esposa e filho de volta, mas não aquele... Eu o quero bem longe da minha casa. Gostaria que minha esposa se lembrasse que ela também se sente como eu e que o enviasse embora como lhe pedi a 11 anos.

O Juiz o encarou com certo espanto e desapontamento, a verdade é que seus motivos para não gostar da criança eram absurdos.

— Sra. Dursley? — Ele lhe deu a palavra e Petúnia suspirou.

— Tudo isso é minha culpa, meritíssimo. Minha relação com minha irmã caçula sempre foi difícil, por minha falha e escolha, mas, eu não via assim. Eu a culpava por tudo o que não era bom em minha vida, inclusive por minhas escolhas erradas, como se ela ser feliz, fosse uma afronta a mim, me envergonho em dizer que a invejei durante quase toda a nossa vida. Ela e meu cunhado não eram hippies imorais, James era um herdeiro de uma família muito rica e respeitada, quando os dois terminaram a escola particular para superdotados que frequentavam, decidiram se casar e viajar ao em vez de irem para faculdade e trabalhar como meros mortais. Mesmo isso, Vernon e eu invejamos, mas, neste ponto, não mantinha mais nenhum contato com ela e um dia... — Petúnia respirou fundo tentando sufocar a dor e a culpa. — Um dia, eles foram assassinados cruelmente, meu sobrinho me foi entregue em segredo e eu devia protegê-lo de quem matou seus pais. Um dia ele cresceria e herdaria tudo, mas, para algumas pessoas, ele valia mais morto. Entende?

— Claro, que história terrível, aconteceu aqui em Londres?

— Não, excelência, na Irlanda. — Petúnia o viu acenar como se isso fizesse todo sentido. — Vernon temia por nossa segurança e com razão, nossa situação financeira era difícil na época porque ele tinha perdido toda a minha herança em maus investimentos e seu cargo lhe dava um salário júnior. Seu ressentimento também vinha do fato de que, apesar de Harry ser um herdeiro rico, nenhum centavo nos foi entregue para criá-lo e não podíamos fazer um escândalo por isso ou estaríamos em perigo. Apesar da distância com minha irmã, meu ressentimento e inveja, eu a amava, mas mesmo se não o fizesse, seria impossível não amar o bebê Harry. — Ela sorriu suavemente. — Dudley é meu coração, mas ele sempre foi uma criança difícil, birrenta, chorona e exigente. Harry era o oposto, doce, suave e paciente, ele me olhava com os olhos da minha irmã e dizia, "tudo bem, ia Peúnia", "eu te amo ia Peúnia". — Sua voz se embargou e ela pegou um lenço para enxugar as lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos. — Ele chorava apenas quando tinha pesadelos sobre a morte dos pais e os chamava, com saudades, eu o abraçava e acalentava, consolava sua dor. Eu nem sabia que isso era possível, que um bebê de 15 meses poderia sofrer e sentir tanto a ausência dos pais, mas Harry é especial. Como eu poderia mandá-lo embora? Mesmo que pudesse representar o fim do meu casamento, como poderia lhe tirar outro lar, outra família e o jogá-lo em um orfanato? E, eu tentei... — Ela encarou Vernon duramente. — De todas as maneiras eu tentei, algumas, das quais, para sempre me envergonharei, mas eu tentei conciliar meu casamento e meu amor e cuidado por meu sobrinho. Tentei, meritíssimo e, por anos, vivi dividida, puxada de um lado e arrastada para o outro, isso me fez uma péssima pessoa, me odiava e não conseguia ser uma boa mãe, esposa ou tia. Naquela noite, meu sobrinho foi acusado de algo que não fez e Vernon se recusou a me ouvir, a entender a verdade, ele apenas explodiu todo o seu ódio e ressentimento, se tornou irreconhecível e, por um momento, percebi que ele é assim a anos quando se trata de Harry, colérico e cruel, foi apenas eu que não enxerguei. Meu sobrinho, minha família, meu sangue, o único elo que tenho com a irmã que perdi antes mesmo de sua morte por causa dos meus erros, poderia ter morrido por causa de um acidente na escada gerado por anos de ressentimentos. Eu caí em si, neste momento, e percebi que já não amo mais o homem que pode odiar o menino mais doce e bondoso do mundo. Harry jamais foi desobediente, desordeiro ou um problema, você, Vernon recusou a enxergar e amar o menino incrível que ele é. Minha decisão é uma decisão de amor, excelência, meu amor por meu docinho me disse para mantê-lo a 11 anos e, agora, esse amor me diz para lutar por ele. Sua madrinha e padrinho por parte de pai conseguiram, na justiça, metade de sua guarda e, se eu fizer alguma coisa, como voltar com Vernon, perderei a minha metade. Ele será levado embora e nunca mais o verei, não tenho vergonha em dizer que essa perspectiva me assusta muito mais do que nunca mais vê-lo, Vernon.

O silêncio emocional e chocado que se seguiu foi interrompido pelo Juiz Swan que pigarreou.

— Muito bem, acredito que diante disso, a reconciliação se torna impossível, suas diferenças me parecem insuperáveis e considero uma pena, porque, Sr. Dursley, o senhor está perdendo sua esposa e a convivência diária com seu filho, por causa da sua escolha de não abrir seu coração e amar uma criança que não é sua. Todos os dias, pais tentam ter filhos e por um motivo ou outro partem para a adoção e, quando o fazem, têm que abrir seus corações para acolher aquela criança e torná-la sua criança. O senhor diz que não teve escolha e que avisou sua esposa que a presença do Harry poderia causar o fim do seu casamento, mas está enganado, Sr. Dursley. Porque a 11 anos o senhor teve uma escolha, poderia ter escolhido amar aquele bebê, poderia ter escolhido fazê-lo seu, vê-lo como seu filho, o senhor deveria ter ouvido o seu próprio aviso e salvado seu casamento sendo um homem melhor. Lamento, que mesmo aqui, diante da possibilidade de arrependimento, o senhor se agarre a tolices.

Vernon ouviu com atenção, mas seu rosto vermelho só mostrava irritação e constrangimento, em seus pensamentos o desejo de falar da aberração era enorme, então, o Juiz o entenderia e lhe daria razão, mas o medo dos anormais falou mais alto e ele se calou.

— Bem, agora, vamos ao pedido de ambos os lados sobre a partilha de bens e, espero, que cheguemos a um acordo. — Disse Swan em tom suave.

— Meritíssimo, apresentamos todos os documentos necessários que comprovam o ganho do Sr. Dursley, as propriedades e os valores na conta bancária e investimentos. Minha cliente solicita metade de todos os bens e uma pensão de 1000 libras que compõe os custos escolares de Dudley Dursley, mensalidade, livros e transporte. — Sr. Johnson apresentou tudo de maneira inteligente e formal.

— Mas..., mas isso... você quer metade de tudo e ainda todo esse dinheiro? — Vernon parecia chocado e seu rosto estava púrpuro.

— Acredito que isso é o mínimo, Sr. Dursley, o senhor tem sorte que minha cliente não aceitou meu conselho de exigir a posse completa da casa que, por direito, ao ter sido comprada com sua herança familiar pessoal, deveria ser apenas dela. — Sr. Johnson foi frio e duro.

— E, não estou pedindo dinheiro para mim ou para coisas supérfluas e sim, para a educação do nosso filho, Dudley foi aceito em uma excelente escola e não permitirei que perca a vaga por sua mesquinharia. — Disse ela firmemente.

— Pois eu não aceito! Não lhe darei metade do meu dinheiro e um bocado desse tamanho do meu suado salário! — Gritou ele furioso.

— Contenha-se, Sr. Dursley, o senhor não está em sua casa. — A frieza do juiz calou Vernon, mas não lhe tirou o olhar desafiador.

— Quero ser ressarcido por cada centavo que gastei com aquele garoto, por anos, eu trabalhei e o sustentei, assim, agora quero o dinheiro de volta. Ficarei com a casa e os investimentos, você fica com metade do dinheiro do banco e 500 libras de pensão. Se quiser que nosso filho vá para uma escola chique, trabalhe e pague por si mesma, nunca precisou trabalhar quando era minha esposa, se não quer ser mais, bem feito. Ou, então, peça ao seu sobrinho rico que a sustente. — Disse ele ironicamente e Petúnia percebeu que ele acreditou que sua versão de herdeiro rico era mentirosa, apenas uma maneira de contar a história sem envolver a magia.

Ela não se importou, era melhor assim, conhecia muito bem seu interesse por dinheiro e sabia que ele poderia começar a agir como o bom tio, se descobrisse que Harry era um herdeiro rico de verdade.

— Sr. Dursley, o senhor era o guardião e tio do menor, Harry Potter, o aceitou em sua casa e, contrariado ou não, ele era sua responsabilidade legal e financeira, nenhum ressarcimento pode ser exigido. E, se o senhor tentar isso, legalmente, garanto que irá perder a causa e desperdiçar o tempo desse tribunal. — O Juiz falou muito duramente, Vernon parecia ainda mais raivoso, mas manteve-se calado. — A partilha de bens com sua esposa e a pensão para seu filho não está ligada a isso e sim, ao direito legal de divisão de bens acordado desde o dia do seu casamento, além do seu dever legal de prover seu filho. Portanto, não volte a mencionar tal absurdo na minha frente.

Petúnia o viu acenar, mas apertar os punhos gordos de raiva.

"Continuando, acredito que o pedido de sua esposa é muito justo, pois eu examinei os documentos em detalhes e, realmente, a casa foi comprada com o dinheiro que o Sr. Brian Evans lhe emprestou. Esse dinheiro foi descontado, posteriormente, da herança que o pai legou a Sra. Dursley, portanto, em seu direito legal, heranças não fazem parte da partilha de bens em processos de divórcios. "

— Quer dizer... eu não tenho direito a minha casa? — Vernon estava pálido e de olhos arregalados de choque.

— O senhor nos diz, Sr. Dursley, pode aceitar o que foi pedido por minha cliente ou podemos continuar com o processo litigioso e exigiremos a totalidade da casa. E, como dito pelo meritíssimo, legalmente, a casa pertence a Sra. Dursley e, mesmo que seja longo, ganharemos o processo que lhe custará muito dinheiro. Afinal, advogados não são baratos e o senhor tem outro processo por abuso infantil com que lidar, não é mesmo? — Sr. Johnson falou com ironia levemente debochada.

Petúnia se manteve séria e, com muito esforço, se impediu de sorrir com satisfação ao ver o olhar apavorado de Vernon na direção do Sr. Gregory . Essa ideia do seu brilhante e caro advogado era a estratégia certeira para impedir que esse processo se arrastasse por longos meses em o fato de que ele estava sendo pago com o dinheiro do menino que Vernon tanto desprezava, bem, isso era apenas a cereja no topo do bolo recheado de ironia.

Vernon e seu advogado conversaram, este confirmando a verdade dos fatos apresentados pelo Sr. Johnson, a discussão foi curta e intensa, mas, finalmente, o Sr. Gregory confirmou que o seu cliente aceitava a proposta de partilha de bens.

— Ótimo. Imagino que a senhora tenha interesse em ficar com a casa, Sra. Dursley? — Perguntou o Juiz continuando a partilha.

— Não, senhor, não é o lar adequado para os meus filhos, estamos vivendo na antiga casa dos meus pais, que ficou de herança para minha irmã e agora pertence ao meu sobrinho. Harry é muito generoso e quer que ela seja o meu... nosso lar. — Informou Petúnia suavemente e viu Vernon arregalar os olhos. — Acredito que metade do valor de mercado da casa em investimentos é mais do que suficiente.

— Mas..., mas... isso seria quase todo os investimentos que tenho! — Exclamou Vernon apavorado.

— Seria a sua metade dos investimentos, Sr. Dursley, a outra metade pertence a minha cliente, mas o senhor manteria a posse da casa. Minha cliente também solicita a transferência imediata do valor da metade da poupança familiar, para que ela possa sanar as dívidas contraídas nos últimos meses, inclusive com a escola de seu filho. Ela também quer alguns objetos e móveis da casa, aqui, temos uma lista. — Encerrou ele passando a lista para o Juiz que a leu e depois a entregou ao Sr. Gregory que a analisou junto com Vernon.

Petúnia aguardou paciente, esperava que ele não implicasse com alguns móveis, objetos de decoração ou cozinha.

— Estamos de acordo. — Disse o advogado educadamente, mas Vernon parecia lívido.

— Muito bem. Assinaremos este acordo hoje mesmo e, assim que a avaliação da casa e investimentos estiverem concluídos encerramos essa parte do processo de divórcio. Fico feliz que avançamos e sem grandes discussões, mas agora temos que falar sobre o mais importante em tudo isso. Dudley, o filho de vocês. — O Juiz tinha uma voz calma, como se soubesse que a delicadeza era a melhor maneira de conduzir essa situação difícil.

— Eu quero meu filho vivendo comigo, quero a guarda principal. — Disse Vernon determinado.

Isso surpreendeu a todos, mesmo seu advogado o encarou sem entender suas palavras.

— O que? — Petúnia conseguiu soltar engasgada.

— Você ouviu, não quero meu filho perto daquele moleque e seus tipos. Dudley viverá comigo onde sei que estará seguro e longe desses esquisitos, quero ter certeza que ele se tornará um homem de bem e não confio mais em você para educá-lo adequadamente. — Vernon parecia ter satisfação em desmerecê-la e Petúnia o encarou entre abismada e raivosa, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, seu advogado tocou seu braço suavemente sinalizando para que não perdesse a calma.

— Sr. Dursley, o senhor diz seus motivos, mas não apresenta absolutamente nada que me faça ou esse tribunal acreditar que a Sra. Dursley não pode ter a guarda primaria da criança. Quais são suas acusações e provas de que Dudley não está seguro com a Sra. Dursley? De que ela não é uma boa educadora ou exemplo como mãe? — O Juiz perguntou em tom de aço.

Vernon ficou purpura como se estivesse engasgado e quisesse explodir, ele a olhou e, por um momento, um terrível e assustador momento, Petúnia acreditou que ele começaria a gritar, "O garoto é um bruxo", mas, felizmente, Vernon recuou e se manteve calado.

— Meritíssimo, o Sr. Dursley não tem absolutamente nada, sejam acusações ou provas que desabone minha cliente porque elas não existem. A Sra. Dursley é uma ótima mãe e foi por amor a seus filhos que ela decidiu enfrentar o desconhecido, o constrangimento e mudar toda a sua vida. — Sr. Johnson mostrou, com suas palavras intensas, porque custava tão caro. — Ela poderia ter enviado seu sobrinho para viver com os padrinhos e se acomodado em sua vida, mas ela decidiu pelo caminho mais difícil, mostrando coragem e determinação. Acredito que isso a faz um ótimo exemplo para seu filho, além de lhe ensinar a preciosa lição de amor e proteção. Minha cliente decidiu pela separação para proteger seu sobrinho, assim como, a 11 anos se decidiu por recebê-lo pelo mesmo motivo. Acredita que alguém disposta a fazer tudo isso não oferece segurança ao Dudley? Quando foi o Sr. Dursley que, em um acesso de fúria, provocou um acidente gravíssimo ao menino Potter? Um acidente que poderia ter provocado a morte ou sequelas graves? A mim, parece que um homem processado criminalmente por abuso infantil é que não está apto para ter a guarda de uma criança. Por isso, meritíssimo, solicitamos a guarda principal, com direitos a visitação acompanhada.

— Visitação o que? — A fúria de Vernon chegou a um nível alarmante. — Você não tirará meu filho de mim! — Ele se levantou e bateu a mão na mesa.

Sua atitude apenas parecia corroborar tudo o que foi dito pelo Sr. Johnson e o Juiz Swan teve dificuldade em levar a audiência a relativa calma de antes.

— Sr. Dursley! Contenha-se! O senhor já tem um processo por abuso infantil, não queira acrescentar desacato também ou lhe garanto que passará muito anos na prisão! — A ameaça finalmente o calou e, pálido, Vernon se sentou.

— Desculpe-me, meritíssimo. Apenas, meu filho é importante para mim e...

— Se isso é verdade, mais uma razão para que se comporte, suas explosões de fúrias não estão entre as qualidades adequadas de um pai, Sr. Dursley. Como posso autorizar que passe tempo com seu filho, sozinho, sem acompanhamento algum, quando sei de seu temperamento e que isso resultou no acidente gravíssimo de uma criança. — Ponderou o Sr. Swan muito sério.

— Eu jamais... jamais machucaria meu filho, nunca nem ao menos gritei com meu Duda, nunca. Petúnia, diga a eles, diga que sempre fui um bom pai e... — Ele parecia desesperado e olhava implorando para ela.

— Isso é verdade, você sempre foi um bom pai, nunca gritou com Dudley e muito menos lhe bateu, sempre fez suas vontades e tentou lhe dar tudo, até mais do que ele precisava. Nós o mimamos demais e Dudley ficou doente, obeso, mimado... — Petúnia olhou as mãos envergonhada. — Isso foi esfregado em minha cara, a péssima mãe que sou, estou tentando melhorar e quero que nós dois cheguemos ao um acordo de educarmos ele de verdade. Isso quer dizer, não lhe deixar comer até explodir, ter tantos brinquedos caros ou qualquer coisa que queira apenas por querer, sem apego a nada a não ser coisas matérias, recompensá-lo por birras e mal comportamento. Estou me esforçando para ser uma mãe melhor e, se você estiver disposto, pelo bem de Duda, a fazer o mesmo, talvez, no futuro possamos ter um esquema de guarda compartilhada. Apenas... neste momento, eu não confio em você, para ser um bom pai ou para mantê-lo seguro...

— Como ousa! — Gritou ele indignado. — Eu jamais o machucaria e você sabe disso!

— Bem, eu pensei que você jamais machucaria criança alguma e veja o que aconteceu! — Respondeu ela duramente.

— Foi um acidente! — Seu tom parecia implorar compreensão.

— Eu sei, eu estava lá... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Sei que a queda foi um acidente, mas também estava lá quando você berrou para mim, "Não levarei ninguém ao hospital! Eu não me importo com esse garoto anormal, jogue ele lá no seu quarto e tranque a porta. Seu tipo que o ajude pela manhã se ele ainda estiver vivo! "

Suas palavras eram duras e frias, seu rosto estava magoado e indignado. O outros na sala pareciam chocados com essa informação.

— Mas... eu... estava furioso... não quis dizer...

— Quis dizer sim, não venha com mentiras, você quis dizer exatamente isso. Nunca me esquecerei disso ou do meu nojo por ter me casado com um homem capaz de pensar, desejar algo tão abominável... — Petúnia enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. — Duda está mudando, ver o pai agindo daquela maneira lhe abriu os olhos, ele não odeia mais o primo como nós o ensinamos a odiar, na verdade, eles estão se tornando amigos e até trocam cartas, agora que Harry está no internato. O que fará sobre isso? Gritará com ele? O trancará em seu quarto sem refeições como punição quando o contrariar? Não, Vernon, meu filho não está seguro com você, enquanto não mudar sua mente e aprender a controlar sua raiva, sugiro que se esforce e tente mudar, porque, para nós dois, pode ser tarde demais, mas com Duda, você ainda tem chance de fazer certo.

— Acredito, meritíssimo, que depois de tudo isso, está claro que para o melhor interesse da criança, estar com a mãe e o primo é a melhor decisão. Vistas acompanhadas uma vez por semana é o que minha cliente gostaria e propõe. Dudley frequenta um Centro Esportivo aos sábados, onde, entre as atividades, ele tem se destacado no boxe, interesse e talento que compartilha com o pai. Sra. Dursley acredita que, com a presença dos monitores e treinadores, que não autorizarão que Dudley deixe o Centro com o Sr. Dursley, seu filho estará seguro e poderá manter uma relação benéfica com o pai.

— Muito bem, estou chocado com tudo o que ouvi, absolutamente, chocado, mas hoje não estou aqui para julgar e decidir, apenas conciliar. Me parece, Sr. Dursley que a proposta é justa, se decidir não a aceitar e sim, prosseguir com o processo de guarda, lhe garanto que as suas chances de obter mais do que o oferecido pela Sra. Dursley, são mínimas. Meu conselho ao senhor é que aceite sua proposta, repense a si mesmo e seus valores, faça terapia para aprender a lidar com a raiva e, futuramente, se provar que pode ser um pai mais ativo na vida do seu filho sem prejudicá-lo, poderemos rever e elaborar um novo esquema de visitação.

— Eu não tenho a intenção de te afastar do seu filho, Vernon, mas se você não mudar, ele se afastará por conta própria. No futuro, podemos repensar e considerar dois fins de semana por mês de visitação, mas, neste momento, preciso proteger o meu Duda. — Seu tom era firme e definitivo.

Vernon parecia perceber que estava derrotado, mas sua raiva era visível e Petúnia não se surpreendeu, ela nunca acreditou que ele pareceria minimamente envergonhado ou arrependido. Foi sua crença de que o ex-marido não alteraria a forma de pensar que a impulsionou ao momento em que estava agora e, mais do que nunca, Petúnia percebia que era a decisão certa.

Depois de conversar outra vez com seu advogado, Vernon aceitou o acordo de conciliação, ele queria lutar e tornar a vida de Petúnia um inferno, mas a chances de perder eram muito grandes e isso lhe custaria muito dinheiro e, afinal, ele nunca foi um homem de apostas arriscadas. Sua única esperança era que conseguisse convencer seu filho a odiar aquelas aberrações outra vez e, então, escolher morar com ele. Sim, decidiu Vernon, satisfeito com esse pensamento, isso deixaria Petúnia muito magoada caso o filho preferisse ele e a abandonasse, seria uma justa vingança.

Depois do acordo de conciliação assinado, Petúnia foi para casa com seu filho sentindo seus ombros centenas de quilos mais leves. Agora, pensou, poderia começar a cuidar de si mesma, ainda não sabia o que faria com a recém conquistada independência financeira, liberdade e poder para decidir cada uma das ações em sua vida. Mas, seja lá para onde fosse a partir daqui, talvez, esperançosamente, poderia não se sentir tão envergonhada de si mesma.

Sirius parou em frente a porta da sala de Denver, hesitando em entrar, o que, claro, por si só era motivo de ansiedade. Suspirando, ele fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar, se James ou Remus estivessem ali e o vissem tão ansioso por ir falar com uma mulher... pior, ansioso por estar ansioso, seus dois amigos rolariam de rir. Mas essa não era qualquer mulher, a atração que sentia por ela era forte e diferente do que já sentira antes, de uma maneira que nem conseguia explicar. E, se isso não bastasse, Denver era uma rocha dura, forte, inflexível, que não cedia um milímetro de espaço para que ele se aproximasse, fato que, na verdade, o fazia admirá-la ainda mais, como se não tivesse dezenas de motivo para isso. Sua beleza física despretensiosa e adulta, ele era um homem saudável e não podia deixar de notá-la, claro, e Denver era toda mulher, feminina sem exagero, consciente sem vaidade. E, ainda havia sua dedicação incansável ao trabalho, inteligência, mente afiada, sarcasmo, bondade... Nunca se esqueceria de seu apoio há apenas 3 semanas quando desabara depois de encontrar todos aqueles jovens feridos. Bem, a verdade é que, tudo isso tornava impossível que ele não admirasse Emily Denver e, acrescente a atração física tão, incrivelmente... distrativa, e sua ansiedade por sua decisão de fazer um movimento era esperado, provavelmente.

Bem..., ele estar aqui, era inesperado, admitiu, já que estava sendo sincero, afinal, não era o tipo de homem que procurava relações complicadas, e não havia como uma relação com Denver, não importa o tipo, não ser muito complicada. Talvez, fosse um efeito pós Azkaban, uma espécie de espirito camicase, pensou Sirius, tentando encarar com humor a situação a qual não tinha o menor repertório.

Respirando fundo, ele bateu na porta e entrou assim que ouviu sua voz lhe autorizar. Denver estava atrás da sua mesa trabalhando em sua papelada habitual, o horário de expediente se encerrara a mais de uma hora, mas, como sempre, sendo a chefe e não tendo uma família lhe esperando, não se importava de trabalhar até mais tarde.

— Black? Não o estava esperando hoje, você veio treinar na academia? — Denver o olhou brevemente com estudada indiferença antes de voltar sua atenção para o papel em suas mãos e assiná-lo. O silêncio de Sirius a fez olhá-lo de novo e se deparar com aqueles intensos olhos prateados que a encaravam como sempre, era como se lessem sua alma. — Não tinha um movimento da OP hoje?

— Não, cancelamos, tivemos muito sucesso em pouco tempo e estamos começando a atrair a atenção, negativamente. — Disse Sirius se aproximando mais da mesa, queria que ela se levantasse e desse a volta, na posição em que estava, a mesa, um reflexo do seu trabalho, era usado como um escudo.

— Isso é inteligente, se eles começarem a desconfiar de suas ações, podem se tornar mais difíceis nas negociações. — Ela disse objetivamente e se levantou, rodeou e apoiou os quadris na beirada da mesa, cruzando o tornozelo.

A postura era falsamente descontraída e Sirius percebeu, sempre fora bom em ler as pessoas, as mulheres em particular, ainda que admitisse que com Denver, isso nem sempre funcionava.

— Sim, não apenas isso, mas temo que ao em vez de salvador, eles comecem a me ver como o inimigo, não muito diferente dos aurores, mesmo sem saber da nossa associação. — Disse Sirius se aproximando displicentemente. — Mas, não foi sobre nada disso que vim aqui hoje, na verdade, gostaria de falar sobre um assunto pessoal. Poderíamos sair para beber alguma coisa?

Denver, imediatamente, se colocou em guarda, ainda que, não desejando mostrar nenhuma fraqueza, não mudou sua postura ou se afastou dele. O único sinal que Sirius pode identificar como contrária à sua proposta foi o movimento de cruzar os braços.

— Lamento, mas ainda tenho muito trabalho, Black, não deixarei o escritório tão cedo. Se for algo urgente diga agora mesmo ou podemos marcar para um outro dia. — Denver disse mostrando pouco interesse em fazer isso, mas Sirius já esperava essa resposta e apenas sorriu.

— Tudo bem, podemos conversar aqui mesmo. — Disse ele com seu sorriso aumentando. Denver se tencionou levemente ao perceber que, ficar ali e conversar, foi sua intenção o tempo todo, ele apenas pediu mais para que ela caísse em sua armadilha. — Quero falar sobre nós. — Sirius disse isso se aproximando mais alguns centímetros e gesticulando com a mão entre os dois.

— O que? Não existe nós, Black, eu não sei do que está falando. — Disse Denver com voz tensa.

— Você tem razão, não existe nós e é isso que devemos mudar. — Sirius abaixou a voz e olhou para sua boca, a atração física entre eles estalou no ar como uma corrente de eletricidade, o ar ficou mais denso e quente. — Não venha com hipocrisia para o meu lado, Denver, nenhum de nós dois é mais criança e não estou interessado em fingir que não estou louco para te foder cada vez que ponho os olhos em você. Ou que não sonho com isso todas as noites... — Ele deu um passo mais perto e suas respirações de misturaram, Sirius podia ver o efeito nela, o pulso do pescoço disparado, a respiração levemente ofegante, as pupilas dilatadas. — Preferiria passar minhas noites transando com você, dando prazer a nós dois do que sonhando com isso, Denver e acredito que é isso que quer também.

Denver fechou os olhos por um segundo tentando não encarar os olhos prateados ou a boca grande e carnuda que ficava muito sexy cercada pela barba preta bem aparada, na tentativa de negar a verdade óbvia. Precisava ser forte e dizer não, assim, respirou fundo e foi tomada pelo cheiro dele, seu corpo traiçoeiro reagiu como sempre, sua boca secou e seu ventre se contorceu de desejo. Sem escolha, ela se afastou e voltou a se colocar do outro lado da mesa, dane-se se isso a fazia parecer fraca.

— Isso está fora do tom, Black, eu sou sua superiora e treinadora, exijo mais respeito, qualquer dos meus recrutas ou subordinados que falassem assim, estariam expulsos ou demitidos em um segundo. — Disse ela com voz levemente ofegante. — Vou me esquecer dessa conversa, mas...

— Corte a besteira, Denver. — Sirius falou com voz dura. — É assim que vai agir? Se escondendo, se protegendo atrás da sua mesa? Atrás do seu cargo?

— Eu não estou me escondendo de nada, Black, não preciso usar meu trabalho para me proteger, porque nada está acontecendo e continuará assim. — Seu tom foi igualmente duro e seu olhar se esfriou.

— Oh, por favor, acredita que fingir que não estamos atraídos um pelo outro fará isso desaparecer? — Sirius deu a volta na mesa, mas não invadiu o seu espaço desta vez. — Podemos fazer isso, se me disser que não sente nada por mim, que estou imaginando que me deseja tanto quanto eu te desejo, tudo bem, seguimos em frente e não mencionarei mais isso.

— Black, você está cruzando a linha aqui e não lhe dei qualquer abertura para isso, não me lembro, nunca, de ter lhe dado a ideia de que, independentemente de qualquer atração física, algo poderia acontecer conosco. — Denver deu um passo à frente com a mãos levantadas como se o empurrasse sem tocá-lo e disse enérgica. — Recue!

Sirius de um passo atrás, atendendo, instintivamente, sua ordem de se afastar e não forçar a proximidade. Suspirando, foi até a janela e olhou para Londres, era possível sentir a energia da cidade, das pessoas que caminhavam ansiosos para casa ou para um happy hour depois de um dia duro de trabalho.

— Você está certa, nunca me deu qualquer abertura ou me fez acreditar que aceitaria minha investida, no entanto, eu tinha que tentar. — Sirius voltou a olhar para ela e sorriu. — O Sirius de antes de Azkaban jamais faria isso, por imaturidade e por não querer complicações. Eu era jovem e pensava, porque ter uma mulher só, quando existem tantas com quem me divertir? E, que querem o mesmo que eu, diversão sem compromisso. Mas, olhando para traz, hoje, percebo e admito que também tinha medo da ideia de me comprometer, da responsabilidade, do fracasso. Talvez, com o tempo e a garota certa, eu superasse isso, mas...

— Isso lhe foi tirado. — Disse Denver suavemente.

— Sim, isso e muitas outras coisas, as vezes sinto dificuldade em me associar com a passagem de tempo, me lembrar que tenho 32 anos, porra, farei 33, mês que vem. — Sirius parecia desconcertado. — Estou descobrindo o novo Sirius, quem sou depois de tudo o que aconteceu, estou também decidindo quem quero ser e o que quero fazer da minha vida. Depois de tanto tempo encarcerado e sem controle, gosto disso, Denver, e percebi que quero coisas diferentes do que queria a 11 anos.

— O que você quer? — Perguntou ela engolindo em seco.

— Quero complicações, quero viver os meus sentimentos, não fugir deles, quero aproveitar cada segundo de vida, uma vida que temi nunca teria a chance de viver. — Sirius deu um passo em sua direção. — Eu poderia ser o Sirius de antes, fugir de compromissos e me esconder atrás de tudo o que está acontecendo em minha vida no momento. A OP, terapia, treinamento auror, meu afilhado, são todos motivos válidos para não querer mais complicações, no entanto, eu quero mais. Denver... — Sirius se aproximou mais e a olhou sincero. — Minha vida talvez fosse mais fácil se eu apenas saísse a noite e me divertisse sem compromisso, não há nada de errado nisso e acredito que você escolheu esse caminho para sua vida também. Se dedicar ao trabalho e se divertir sem compromisso, você deve ter seus motivos e eu respeito isso, mas...

— Mas o que, Black? O que? Está querendo dizer que a atração que sentimos é diferente ou especial, ou qualquer bobagem romântica sem sentido? — Denver disse com zombaria.

Sirius riu divertido e a olhou quase com carinho.

— Não, é claro que não. Além disso, eu nunca fui do tipo romântico e acho que já deixei bem claro o que quero fazer com você, Denver e lhe garanto que romance é a última coisa que passa em minha mente. — Sirius se aproximou mais e tocou seu braço com as pontas dos dedos, a eletricidade do contato percorreu os dois e arrepiou os pelos de seu braço. — Quero apenas viver isso, seja lá o que for, intensamente, e mesmo que não saibamos quanto tempo durará, mesmo que seja meio assustador, ainda será muito bom e dane-se o resto.

— Black, não é tão simples...

— Não, Denver... Emily, me escute, nada que é bom é simples, eu estou com medo também, mas ainda quero você, muito mesmo e não deixarei de ir atrás do quero. — Sirius ergueu sua mão e passou seus dedos por seu rosto, suavemente, rodeou seu maxilar até tocar seus lábios pequenos e grossos.

Denver respirou fundo, a boca estava tão seca que, instintivamente, passou a língua por eles e lambeu as pontas dos seus dedos suavemente. Os dois gemeram e, de repente, estavam movendo-se juntos, buscando a boca um do outro, as línguas se encontraram, o calor e a eletricidade pareciam que os queimaria tamanha a sua intensidade. Eles estavam se beijando com um desejo que os desconcertou, Sirius segurou sua nuca com uma mão e, com o outro braço, rodeou sua cintura a apertando contra seu corpo e tentou assumir o controle dos beijos, mas Denver lutou de volta, segurando seus cabelos grossos e encaracolados com força e tentando guiar sua boca como ela queria. A luta durou por alguns minutos sem ninguém ceder e com os dois vitoriosos, até que eles se afastaram por ar e Sirius, imediatamente, atacou seu queixo e pescoço, Denver gemeu quando a barda raspou e a língua queimou a sua pele e ela voltou a puxar seus cabelos até guiar sua boca de volta a dela e gulosa o beijou segurando seu lábio inferior entre os dentes e, com uma leve mordida, o fez gemer de volta. Desistindo de controlar o beijo, Sirius a segurou pelo quadril, desceu as mãos até sua bunda e a apertou sua pélvis contra sua ereção, sua mente estava pensando em qual superfície a pousava para fodê-la bem duro, quando, de repente, ela o empurrou e se afastou.

Os dois ficaram bem longe um do outro, tanto quanto a sala permitia, ofegantes e se encarando. Sirius pode ver sua mente voltar a raciocinar e ele moveu a cabeça.

— Não, não faça isso, Emily, você quer também, por favor... — Ele deu um passo em sua direção, mas ela levantou a mão defensivamente.

— Não. — A palavra saiu com firmeza e segurança, apesar de todos os sinais de excitação que Sirius podia enxergar nela. — Se você chegar muito perto não consigo raciocinar e preciso dizer... deixar bem claro porque não podemos levar isso adiante, não importante se for um caso de uma noite, semanas, meses ou anos. Escute, porque assim são as coisas e você precisa aceitar, Sirius, não existe outro caminho se você quer ser um auror. Entendeu?

— Emily...

— Você quer ser um auror, Sirius? — Denver perguntou mais duramente. — Você quer ser o Sirius de antes que pensava em sua própria satisfação ou você quer ser o Sirius que nasceu para ser? O Sirius justiceiro que defende e encontra justiça as vítimas? O Sirius que nunca esqueceu aquela garotinha?

— Não, por favor... — Sirius recuou, não queria falar sobre ela, não agora.

— Porque ela existe em você, em nós, desde que compartilhou comigo, seus motivos, seu desejo de ser um auror é mais nobre do que o de muitos, do que os meus. E, não quero que desista, você e ela merecem essa chance e não podemos fazer nada que coloque isso em risco. — Denver passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos marrons e curtos, ansiosamente. — Eu sou sua superior, treinadora, avalio suas provas práticas e teóricas, essa reponsabilidade é minha e King apenas me supervisiona. Sou exigente com você, mais do que com qualquer outro recruta porque, quando chegar ao esquadrão auror, muitos duvidarão que você realmente teve um treinamento, pensarão que inventaram e te colocaram lá por você ser quem é ou por pena. Sabe o que aconteceria se desconfiassem que tivemos um caso? Tudo seria cancelado, tudo, Sirius, todo o treinamento invalidado, a operação poderia ser colocada sob suspeita, pessoas presas poderiam voltar para as ruas. Uma noite ou 100, seriamos felizes, viveríamos isso... seja lá o que for, mas as consequências para nossas carreiras, para o seu sonho, seriam desastrosas. E não, não faremos isso escondido, porque os riscos de sermos descobertos é grande, por King, com certeza, e como nosso supervisor seria obrigado a nos denunciar ou sua carreira também estaria em risco.

— Isso seria uma bola de neve... — Sussurrou ele um pouco chocado.

— Você entende agora? Não estão errados em tornar isso uma regra de expulsão ou demissão, sabe. Você pode imaginar se os recrutas dormissem com seus supervisores ou treinadores e conseguissem acesso ou facilidades, mesmo a aprovação em testes? — Denver suspirou mais aliviada ao perceber que ele entendia. — Imagine esse auror sem o treinamento certo nas ruas e...

— Isso seria um desastre, entendi. — Sirius foi até a janela e olhou a cidade vibrante. — O que fazemos, então, fingimos?

— Sim, fingimos e continuamos o seu treinamento, vou pegar pesado como sempre e você será o melhor auror daquela porra de Ministério. A OP Travessa do Tranco será um marco para o Departamento Auror e para sua carreira, muitas pessoas estarão mais seguras e você terá realizado seu sonho, o que te impediram de realizar, injustamente, por tantos anos. — Disse ela com firmeza.

— E, nós, nunca poderemos... — Sirius hesitou, estranhamente triste, era tolice, era só uma atração física e seus sonhos e projetos eram mais importantes, ainda assim, parecia injusto ter um e abrir mão do outro. Ele já perdera tanto, queria tudo, estava cansado de fazer sacrifícios, no entanto, isso soava tão egoísta e errado também.

— Como você disse, nós somos adultos e isso é só uma atração física, podemos cuidar disso estando com outras pessoas e podemos... devemos nos controlar. — Denver rodeou a mesa e mexeu nos papéis meio sem jeito. — Nem mesmo uma suspeita deve haver, assim, agiremos com mais profissionalismo daqui por diante, sem tolices, brincadeiras ou... beijos. Entendido, recruta Black?

— Sim, Chefe Denver. — Sirius a olhou por um segundo e acenou antes de deixar seu escritório sem mais nenhuma palavra.

Seu passo foi mais lento e Sirius tentou não pensar que, incrivelmente, deixá-la para traz parecia mais errado do que tudo o que já fez em sua vida.

Serafina e Falc estavam no saguão da Editora Aprilis, ao lado da Sra. Clark, esperando os primeiros bruxos que compareceriam para a troca dos livros. Eles todos tinham a esperança de que a procura seria grande e poderiam recolher um grande número dos livros falsos. A dona da Editora Aprilis, que se indignara com toda a história dos livros Harry, O Aventureiro, se prontificara em conseguir os livros infantis e juvenis no mundo trouxa e mágico pelo preço de custo, pois acreditava que o movimento era para uma boa causa e uma grande propaganda, além de uma chance de abertura de mercado para livros trouxas no mundo mágico. Assim, a devolução do dinheiro seria acompanhada da entrega desses livros, seria um livro por um livro.

O anúncio no Profeta no dia anterior já estava tendo repercussões, discussões na rádio bruxa, mais artigos na edição do jornal de hoje, além de uma furiosa visita do dono da Editora Charmel que, inteligentemente, decidiu fechar o escritório por alguns dias. Suas acusações e ofensas foram cortados por Falc que foi bem claro ao dizer-lhe que qualquer tentativa de processá-los ou tentar continuar com os livros, se voltaria contra eles, o homem era, suficientemente, inteligente para entender que o melhor era recuar e foi o que ele fez. Falc estava otimista que com o movimento de devolução e troca, talvez, ninguém processasse a Editora Charmel ou mesmo Dumbledore, ainda que eles merecessem.

O começo da manhã pareceu promissor com algumas pessoas entrando e trocando os livros, por volta das 9 horas havia uma pequena fila que chegava a calçada. Duas horas depois, toda a travessa estava tomada por pessoas e eles se esforçaram para organizá-los e pedir compreensão pela demora, mas, não foi nada fácil. Infelizmente, os pais se mostravam indignados e mal-humorados, as crianças, que ainda não estavam em Hogwarts e foram trazidas, estavam tristes e impacientes, algumas não queriam devolver os livros e choravam, pois, eram obrigadas por seus pais. Antes das duas horas o caos tomou conta de todo o Beco Diagonal, todos os funcionários da Aprilis estavam envolvidos, mas logo, Edgar enviou os funcionários da GER para ajudar com a organização e distribuição do dinheiro e livros.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, os repórteres acompanhavam com atenção e, no final do dia, lançaram uma edição especial com fotos de crianças chorando e entrevista com pais furiosos. O dia caótico parecia não chegar ao fim porque as pessoas se recusavam a deixar a fila e voltar no dia seguinte com medo de perderem seu lugar na fila ou não ter mais dinheiro e, quando se espalhou um boato de que não haveria mais trocas ou devoluções além do dia de hoje e as pessoas entram em pânico de fúria, ameaçando invadir a Editora a força. Felizmente, a Sra. Clark conseguiu desfazer o boato rapidamente e ainda conseguiu comida e bebida para quem esperava na fila o dia todo.

— Tem centenas de pessoas lá fora ainda e eles não irão embora, ouvi alguns dizendo que com esse dinheiro irão pagar o aluguel ou fazer o mercado da semana. — Serafina muito exausta se sentou com a Sra. Clark, Falc e Edgar em uma das salas da editora e bebeu seu chá tentando aliviar a tensão. — Nunca pensei... não esperava algo assim, achei que eles ficariam chateados, zangados por serem enganados, mas essa fúria e desespero...

— Acredito que não previmos tudo e seria impossível fazermos isso, não somos videntes, mas eles são pais e estão vendo seus filhos sofrerem e chorarem, além disso, muitos precisam do dinheiro. — Disse Falc se sentando no braço da sua poltrona e apertando seu ombro.

— Os livros eram caros e muitos desses pais fizeram sacrifícios ou estavam em um momento melhor financeiramente, agora tudo está diferente, a crise econômica é um fator determinante para essa reação exacerbada, acredito. — Disse Sra. Clark pensativa.

— O Ministério demitiu centenas de pessoas, cortou salários e horas extras, isso diminuiu o consumo das famílias o que desacelerou o comércio e a fabricação de produtos, que levou a mais demissões e não há vagas de empregos em qualquer setor. Estamos vivendo talvez uma das piores crises econômicas do mundo mágico e não acredito que ainda acabou, vamos ver mais pobreza e desespero, infelizmente. — Disse Edgar seriamente.

— Bem, acredito que tenho uma boa notícia para, quem sabe, ajudar que tudo melhore mais rápido, na última reunião do conselho e da AP, conseguimos, por votação unanime, que a mensalidade de Hogwarts diminuísse em 40%. — Disse Serafina sorrindo animada.

— Isso é incrível! Lembro como era difícil para os meus pais pagarem as mensalidades quando estive na escola. — Disse a Sra. Clark e Edgar acenou concordando.

— Não sei se resolverá essa recessão, mas acredito que muitas famílias poderão ter um desafogo financeiro e quem sabe consumir mais. O problema são as famílias que não têm empregos, sem salário, não importa muito o valor da mensalidade. — Disse Edgar mais realista.

— A curto prazo não ajudará, mas quem sabe com outros movimentos, quer dizer, o Ministério tem que fazer algo, abaixar os impostos, taxas ou algo assim para acelerar a economia. — Disse Falc preocupado.

— Você espera muito do Ministério, Falc, sou mais cínico. — Edgar apontou com um sorriso.

— Quais são as expectativas da GER em abrir todas essas novas lojas em um momento tão difícil, Edgar? — Perguntou a Sra. Clark curiosa.

— Bem, realisticamente, esperamos uma porcentagem de fracassos, é impossível que 100% dos negócios sejam um sucesso, gere lucro ou se torne popular, principalmente, porque estamos inserindo produtos de outra cultura em uma sociedade já estabelecida. — Edgar deu de ombros, mas parecia preocupado. — Com uma crise dessas e a desaceleração do comércio e indústria, essa porcentagem aumenta, principalmente para produtos menos essências, em tempos de crises as pessoas não compram o supérfluo, infelizmente.

— O que podemos fazer, Edgar? A GER me parece um projeto tão importante e que pode ajudar tantas pessoas, o que faremos para que não seja um fracasso? — Perguntou Falc intensamente preocupado.

— Precisamos de mais empregos, mais fábricas, mais produção, o comércio, as lojas não geram tantos empregos como a indústria. No entanto, as fábricas que já existem estão com dificuldades, quem seria louco de começar algo novo? — Edgar apontou sensato.

Serafina ia falar algo quando um patrono brilhante apareceu na sala e os assustou, era um dragão enorme que parecia um lagarto de tão cumprido era sua calda.

— Serafina, Falc, estou com um problema em Hogwarts, sobre o Harry, nada grave, por favor, acesse a lareira do meu escritório. — A voz esganiçada, mas séria do professor Flitwick soou no escritório.

Eles se olharam preocupados e rapidamente deixaram a Editora e foram para o escritório de Falc. Descobriram então que ao longo do dia, milhares de cartas chegaram para o Harry em Hogwarts.

— Elas começaram de manhã, centenas de corujas entrando e jogando cartas para ele, mas ao longo do dia elas não pararam, assim, as direcionei ao meu escritório para não atrapalhar as aulas e quando cheguei aqui, encontrei isso. — Disse ele gesticulando para a pilha de milhares de cartas no chão.

— Merlin, deve ter umas 5 mil cartas aqui, talvez mais. — Disse Falc chocado.

— Harry não teve tempo de abrir nada e ler, mas ficou muito chateado porque disse não querer cartas de fãs, consegui acalmá-lo lhe explicando que, até lermos, não é possível saber o que elas dizem. — Contou Flitwick preocupado.

— Imagino que ele ficou horrorizado só de pensar nisto, no entanto, teremos que as ler, mesmo que demore semanas, precisaremos fazer isso e classificá-las. — Serafina suspirou e pegando sua varinha começou a enviá-las para uma sala vazia na Abadia. — Vou enviar tudo para a Abadia e direcionar as cartas de estranhos para lá, assim, Harry só receberá cartas da família e amigos. Devíamos ter pensado nisso, foi tolice da nossa parte, sinto muito, professor.

— Ora, não se preocupem, Harry foi muito corajoso em dar aquela entrevista e fazer esses anúncios. É muito bom que as pessoas saibam a verdade, mas, mesmo que seja o certo, algo deste tamanho tem consequências e teremos todos que lidar com o que vier. — Disse Flitwick sensato.

As consequências vieram em mais uma hora quando retornaram para a Editora com a intenção de continuarem a ajudar na devolução e troca. O número de pessoas ainda era grande, mas pareciam estar diminuindo aos poucos e eles estavam otimistas de terminarem antes da meia noite. Foi quando a notícia da tentativa de suicídio de uma jovem chegou e chocou a todos, Serafina se recostou na parede pálida e trêmula, completamente arrasada e ouviu muitas pessoas dizendo que a culpa era da Editora Charmel, que estavam enganando e fazendo mal as crianças com mentiras. Outros ainda gritaram contra o Dumbledore e houve muitos falando mal do Ministério, mas ela não prestou atenção.

Enquanto tentavam explicar as pessoas que deveriam voltar amanhã e que precisavam encerrar, houve mais caos, muitos não queriam ir embora, mas as notícias deixaram todos abalados e, depois de um dia exaustivo, era visível que ninguém poderia continuar. Sra. Clark, gentilmente, pediu compreensão e, finalmente, as pessoas recuaram e começaram a ir ao ponto de aparatação e partir. Serafina e Falc estavam tentando decidir o que fazer primeiro, avisar o Harry para que a notícia não chegasse pelo jornal ou ir para o St. Mungus descobrir a situação da menina antes de ir avisá-lo. Mas, então, tudo explodiu de repente quando alguém lançou um feitiço de explosão em um dos prédios do beco principal, o clarão de fogo, as chamas altas e os barulhos envolveram o Beco Diagonal assustando a todos e iluminando a noite. Ao correrem para tentar deter o fogo, descobriram que o prédio que tinha o escritório da Editora Charmel estava em chamas e elas tentavam atingir os prédios ao lado. Os adultos presentes, imediatamente, se colocaram em ação tentando apagar as chamas altas.

O dia que parecia não ter fim envolveu a chegada dos aurores e muitos depoimentos, mais fotos e entrevistas. Serafina foi para o hospital e Falc foi para Hogwarts avisar Flitwick para que este contasse a Harry, Terry e os amigos o que aconteceu. Boa medida porque, antes da meia noite, o Profeta lançou outra edição especial noturna com os novos acontecimentos. Quando o dia amanheceu a notícia era de que Sally Trypier estava bem, mas que seus problemas mentais a obrigariam a ficar para sempre na enfermaria de longo prazo do St. Mungus. Serafina e Falc conversaram com os pais, mas estes não foram receptivos a ajuda deles, na verdade, pareciam aliviados que Sally estaria sendo cuidada e ela não seria mais um peso para eles. Eles disseram que antes não conseguiram a vaga na enfermaria porque os médicos alegaram que ela não era um perigo para o Estatuto de Sigilo e que essa classificação mudou agora.

— Antes, se quiséssemos interná-la, pagaríamos uma fortuna para mantê-la aqui, mas, agora que a classificação mudou, os custos são bem menores, e não, não precisamos de caridade, sou mais do que capaz de prover a minha família. Obrigado. — Disse ele com orgulho.

— Olha, isso não é culpa de vocês ou daquele garoto doce que já foi tão enganado, assim, não temos qualquer ressentimento, mas preferimos que não voltem, não queremos saber da imprensa ou da nossa família exposta. — Disse a mãe, claramente, envergonhada com a ideia de todos sabendo que tinha uma filha doente.

Depois disso, eles recuaram, apenas insistindo que a menina pudesse ter os livros, Serafina pode visitá-la brevemente e lamentou que eles se recusassem a considerar o tratamento trouxa.

O resto do dia, assim como o resto da semana foi um caos e o número de cartas continuou a aumentar, as entrevistas com as pessoas que se sentiam enganadas e prejudicados pela Editora, Dumbledore e o Ministério estavam no Profeta todos os dias. A rádio bruxa discutia o assunto, entrevistava pessoas por suas opiniões e os níveis de insatisfação eram imensos. Os aurores não conseguiam descobrir quem destruíra o prédio da Editora Charmel que, além desse escritório, tinha os escritórios de outras empresas que se prejudicaram sem terem nenhum envolvimento em toda a história. A tensão estava alta e os pais que ainda vinham trocar os livros mostravam isso sendo mais agressivos, mesmo que reconhecessem que Harry Potter não era o culpado, alguns estavam zangados por ele causar toda essa confusão.

Serafina tinha se afastado do seu trabalho em uma licença temporária para poder se dedicar ao trabalho como diretora executiva da AP, assim, durante a semana pode estar com muitas dessas pessoas e tentar acalmá-las. Esse atendimento personalizado trouxe mais simpatia para o lado deles, até porque o Ministério, a Editora e Dumbledore não se pronunciaram, nem mesmo um pedido de desculpa formal no Profeta foi lançado. Parecia a todos, que eles não se importavam ou estavam esperando que todos esquecessem ou deixassem para lá, mas isso não aconteceria tão cedo.

Então o ataque aconteceu no Halloween e a semana difícil se tornou pior, algo que não consideravam possível.

— Eu vou lá amanhã, quero descobrir tudo o que está acontecendo em detalhes para manter os pais informados e saber como estão as crianças. — Disse Serafina na mesa da cozinha da Abadia, era madrugada, mas ao receberem a notícia, ela e Falc foram informar Sirius e o Sr. Boot.

— Acho que eles não tinham amizade com a menina, mas, se ela é uma Ravenclaw, Harry e Terry estarão abalados e, justamente, eles tiveram que encontrá-la. — Disse Sirius preocupado.

— O que nos diz que eles não mantiveram a promessa de não se envolver, seguir vozes por Hogwarts é muito envolvimento, na minha opinião. — Disse Serafina chateada.

— Querida, a mensagem de Flitwick nos disse que, eles encontrarem a menina, lhe salvou a vida. Como podemos culpá-los ou repreendê-los? — Disse Falc sensato.

— Eles agiram por instinto, Serafina, Harry tem bons instintos e chamaram por ajuda assim que possível. — Disse o Sr. Boot.

— Acredito que não devemos tentar reprimir estes instintos ou sua capacidade de desvendar os mistérios. — Sirius defendeu o afilhado. — Na verdade, eu só estou aqui hoje, porque vocês o ouviram e devemos continuar a fazer isso. Quando se encontrar com King amanhã, diga-lhe isso, Serafina, porque ignorar as ideias dele é tolice.

— Você fala como se ele fosse um auror de 12 anos, um prodígio, Sirius, sabemos que Harry é inteligente, mas não podemos autorizar ou pedir que um auror quebre os protocolos e o envolva na investigação. — Disse Serafina indignada.

— Ok, tudo bem, mas não podemos ignorá-lo, se ele tem uma ideia, temos que ouvir, se King e Moody subestimá-lo, estarão perdendo tempo precioso. — Encerrou ele seriamente.

Serafina, apesar da opinião dos três homens, pensava diferente e seguiu sua opinião, se recusando a ouvir o que o Harry tinha a dizer, suas ideias ou pensamentos. Foi firme em proibi-lo e aos outros de se envolverem nas investigações e deixou o castelo satisfeita, pois acreditou que eles a obedeceriam.

Enquanto isso, Dudley passou o primeiro sábado com seu pai no Centro Esportivo. Foi estranho no começo, eles não se viam a três meses e nenhum dos dois eram do tipo sentimental, assim, se cumprimentaram com certo constrangimento. Duda contou a ele dos esportes que fazia e como estava se destacando no boxe, tanto que ele vinha mais duas vezes durante a semana para treinar e usar a academia. Explicou sobre a perda de peso e como estava com mais energia e comendo saudável, seu pai não mostrou interesse nos outros esportes, apenas no boxe e ao ver seu treino o elogiou muito, parecendo orgulhoso, o que fez Dudley sorrir animado.

A escola foi um tema delicado, porque Duda falou sobre como era uma das melhores escolas de Londres e que Serafina Boot o ajudou a conseguir uma entrevista e, que depois disso, ele conseguiu uma vaga.

— Quem é essa? — Perguntou Vernon confuso.

— Oh! É, bem... uma espécie de madrinha do Harry, ela era amiga de escola da tia Lily e seu filho, Terry, é o melhor amigo dele lá em Hogwarts. — Duda explicou em tom baixo para ninguém ouvir, os dois estavam almoçando no Centro.

Vernon tinha feito uma careta para a comida de coelho e tentou ignorar a maneira como seu filho parecia mais feliz, animado e saudável do que a três meses. Também tentou não se sentir enciumado com suas conquistas, suas oportunidades e quantas vezes falou sobre como sua mãe fez isso ou falou aquilo, ainda que seu humor estivesse no chinelo de tão baixo. Mas, foi impossível ignorar a menção a Hogwarts, magia e bruxos, seu rosto se avermelhou e com muito custo se impediu de berrar.

— Você está tendo contato com aquelas aberrações!? — Cuspiu ele furioso. — Eu o proíbo, Dudley, não quero saber de você com amizade com esses tipos ou aquele anormal!

— Não fale assim! — Duda falou zangado e afastou o prato. — Meu primo não é anormal, ele é legal e não entendo porque o odeia tanto ou aos outros bruxos. A família Boot tem sido incrível conosco e eles não são pessoas más ou assustadoras como eu pensava, além disso, Harry é da minha família, meu sangue e isso é importante, sabe.

Os dois se mantiveram em silêncio e Duda olhou no prato constrangido e se sentindo meio culpado, era a primeira vez que enfrentava seu pai assim, duramente. Antes fazia birras ou tinha ataques de fúrias, mas, de certa forma, agora, parecia diferente, discordar e enfrentá-lo sobre algo tão importante.

Vernon respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, berrar feito um louco não o ajudaria em seu plano e precisava convencer seu filho de que ele estava certo.

— Desculpe, Duda, você está certo, eu não devo falar assim ou explodir sobre essas pessoas, mesmo que não goste delas. Isso poderia até me prejudicar em minha audiência sobre a acusação de abuso infantil, além de que, não posso falar nada sobre... suas esquisitices. — Disse ele mais razoável. — Entenda que estou muito zangado com tudo o que aconteceu, Duda, eu perdi um grande negócio, muito dinheiro, perdi sua mãe e você, além de poder ir para a cadeia e tudo isso por causa daquele menino.

— O que aconteceu não foi culpa do Harry, pai, ele não teve a intenção e...

— Eu sei, eu sei, sua mãe explicou que foi um acidente. —Mentiu ele pouco interessado em saber o que de fato aconteceu naquela noite. — Mas, Duda, eu nunca quis o menino em nossa casa, fazendo parte da nossa família, pedi a sua mãe que o enviasse embora, pois sabia que sua presença poderia nos prejudicar. Agora, perdi tudo, estou me sentindo tão sozinho naquela casa, meu filho, sem você e sua mãe, me sinto triste, arrasado. E, pior, posso acabar na cadeia e foi tudo um acidente, Duda, você precisa dizer que foi um acidente, eu não posso explicar a parte... anormal do que aconteceu e eles acreditarão que eu o joguei da escada. Posso passar anos preso, sem poder te ver, perder meu emprego, isso é.… um pesadelo. Você entende porque estou com raiva, Duda?

— Eu... sim. — Disse ele sem jeito e sentindo a culpa aumentar ao se lembrar que dissera aos policiais que seu pai jogou o primo da escada. — Mas...

— E, Duda, pior que eu estar infeliz, é ver sua mãe infeliz, me sinto arrasado, não sei o que fazer. — Disse ele passando as mãos pelos cabelos tristemente.

— Mamãe está infeliz? — Duda perguntou confuso. Ele sabia que quando deixaram a casa no número 4, tudo foi difícil para todos, mas teve a impressão que sua mãe e ele estavam melhorando.

— Claro que está. Eu a conheço muito bem, Petúnia nunca se sentiria feliz por terminar nosso casamento, ela me ama como eu a amo. Mas ela está fazendo isso por obrigação, sente que tem um dever ou dívida com a irmã, eu não sei, não entendi direito, sua mãe tentou me explicar, mas, tudo o que compreendi, era que pretendia me deixar por causa do menino, da proteção e porque eles iam tirá-la dela e isso seria errado. — Vernon parecia sincero. — Você entende, Duda? Sua mãe está infeliz, nos deixando infeliz por um senso de dever, por obrigação e me sinto furioso, porque não merecemos isso, você não merece estar longe de mim. Não posso nem te levar para minha casa nos fins de semana...

— Mamãe disse que isso é temporário, que em alguns meses eu poderei visitá-lo e passar os fins de semana com o senhor. — Disse Duda tentando animá-lo.

— Isso nunca acontecerá se eu acabar na cadeia, filho, serão anos sem nos vermos ou, se não for para a cadeia, mas acabar condenado e tendo que cumprir serviços comunitários, sua mãe pode usar o seu advogado caro para me impedir de ver você. — Disse Vernon preocupado. — E, como ela está pagando por aquele advogado, afinal?

— Mamãe não fará isso, ela disse que, se o senhor se acalmar e parar com suas explosões de raiva, poderemos passar mais tempo juntos. E, talvez, o senhor não vá preso, mamãe e eu diremos que o senhor não teve a intenção de jogá-lo da escada, eles entenderão. — Disse Duda tentando ser otimista.

— Talvez. Mas o que mais me faria feliz é ter vocês dois de volta, para podermos ser uma família. Duda, você não quer isso? Não quer que estejamos juntos como antes? — Vernon se inclinou o olhando intensamente. — Se você pedir a sua mãe, ela o atenderá, porque você é quem ela ama mais no mundo, por favor, filho, estou muito infeliz e sua mãe também, está em suas mãos resolver isso.

— Eu... não posso fazer isso, eu... — Duda engoliu em seco ao ver seu rosto espantado.

— Porque não? Você não nos quer como uma família? Unidos? Não sente falta de viver com seu pai? — Seu tom era acusatório e Duda engoliu em seco outra vez.

— Não. Sinto muito, papai, mas gosto mais da mamãe de agora, gosto mais de quem sou agora, gosto mais da minha vida de agora. Não quero voltar, sinto sua falta, mas não de viver com o senhor. — Duda viu o rosto de seu pai empalidecer e parecer magoado, sentindo-se culpado, se levantou. — Tenho que ir para academia agora, hum... se quiser ficar, podemos andar de bicicleta ou nadar juntos depois.

— Duda! — Vernon chamou quando ele começava a se afastar. — Você me decepciona, filho, nunca pensei que seria tão egoísta, que não se importasse com seu pai.

Duda se virou e olhou para as mãos envergonhado.

— Sinto muito, de verdade, mas foi o senhor quem me ensinou a ser assim, talvez... talvez, eu me torne melhor com o tempo. Estou tentando ser melhor e o senhor deveria fazer o mesmo. — Disse ele e sem olhar para o pai se afastou na direção da academia tentando engolir a vontade de chorar.

Harry tinha certeza que seria interrogado sobre suas ações daquela manhã de segunda-feira, assim que as aulas terminassem. Esperava por Hermione, Terry, quem sabe, Moody e Dumbledore, mas, para sua surpresa, a primeira pessoa que o encurralou e exigiu sua presença em seu escritório foi Flitwick. Eles tinham treinamento naquela noite, mas Harry nem deixara sua última aula, História, quando o pequeno professor o procurou e pediu que o acompanhasse, sua postura e fala estava normal, mas Harry sabia que a conversa não seria sobre questões escolares.

— Você sabia qual era a criatura. — Ele afirmou sem preâmbulos. — Desde quando?

— Desde sexta-feira à noite, quando o Sr. King me perguntou se tinha certeza que era um animal fêmea, percebi, ao me concentrar, que não estive ouvindo inglês e sim a língua das cobras. — Harry disse sem titubear, também não se sentou, pois não foi lhe oferecido um acento. — Os Boots me disseram para manter segredo sobre minha habilidade, meu primeiro instinto foi esconder já que não sabia nada sobre Moody ou confio em Vector. Depois, percebi que em poucas horas eles saberiam de qualquer forma e entenderiam, decidi apenas me adiantar e descobrir qual tipo de cobra era, pesquisei na biblioteca e encontrei as informações sobre o basilisco.

— E porque não informou na reunião de sábado? — Questionou ele muito sério.

— Quando? Eles não quiseram me ouvir, deixaram bem claro que não querem meu envolvimento e disseram que, seja lá qual eram minhas ideias, eles a teriam também se já não as tivessem. — Harry deu de ombros. — Serafina, Terry e Hermione me chamaram de arrogante pela forma como eu agi e acredito que King pensou o mesmo.

— Você foi arrogante. — Disse seu professor quase com humor.

— Sim, fui, não porque me acho melhor que eles ou que não possam resolver o mistério por si mesmos, apenas sei que posso ajudar e tive que defender minha crença. Isso me fez arrogante. — Disse Harry e sem poder esconder sua irritação continuou. — Mas, eles também foram, arrogantes e paternalistas, como se eu fosse inferior porque tenho 12 anos, como se não pudessem nem mesmo considerar me ouvir porque, com certeza, eu não saberia de nada que eles já não sabiam. Sra. Serafina não foi diferente da McGonagall, agindo como se ao nos ignorar, os fatos e nos mandar ficar longe dos problemas resolvesse tudo, como se o perigo morresse apenas porque não temos informações. Eles me pedem para confiar neles, nos adultos, mas não confiam em mim de volta, isso me parece uma grande hipocrisia, se o senhor me perguntar.

O silêncio na sala se tornou carregado de tensão e Harry se perguntou se passara dos limites.

— Concordo com você, Harry, mas antes de mais nada quero saber porque não contou aos aurores sobre o basilisco mais cedo. Era uma informação importante, eles poderiam estar caçando a criatura a dois dias já e você poderia ter forçado a informação, conheço-o o suficiente para saber que se você quisesse ser ouvido, faria isso acontecer, de um jeito ou de outro. — Flitwick questionou curioso.

— Porque não faz diferença, professor, o basilisco não será encontrado, além disso, fiquei chateado com a forma como eles agiram, se não querem minha ajuda, tudo bem, mas também não saberão o que eu sei. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

— Então, se você tiver uma informação que pode salvar a vida de alguém pretende manter para si mesmo? — Flitwick o encarou e Harry lhe devolveu seu olhar com firmeza. — Entendo. E, a promessa que fez de não se envolver?

— Eu a manterei, a promessa que fiz foi, textualmente, que se os adultos estivessem resolvendo tudo, não me envolveria, mas, se eu descobrir quem é o atacante primeiro, quer dizer que os adultos falharam. — Harry o olhou desafiando. — Para mim isso significa que estou fora da promessa, o senhor não concorda?

— Talvez, ainda assim, arriscar sua vida e a de outras pessoas por orgulho me parece algo bem Gryffindor. Pensei que estivesse em minha casa ou estou enganado? — Disse ele severo.

Harry abaixou os olhos devidamente castigado, se orgulhava de ser um Ravenclaw e sabia que tinha as características de todas as outras casas, mas, usá-las negativamente, não era nada inteligente.

— Talvez eu esteja deixando meu orgulho falar mais alto, talvez, eu esteja magoado sobre como eles me trataram, mas, ainda assim, não confio em ninguém, desculpe dizer isso, mas não confio nos adultos para fazerem o melhor. — Disse Harry convicto e voltou a encará-lo. — Vocês me pedem para repousar sem preocupações, pois vocês são mais inteligentes, poderosos, espertos e resolverão tudo, nos protegerão, mas, na primeira vez que alguém está tentando dar informações importantes, não enxergam e o descarta como um menino bobo que pensa bem demais de si mesmo. Foi um teste não planejado, mas ainda, um teste que mostrou que não posso repousar sem preocupações.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio na sala não foi confortável e Harry endureceu a mandíbula esperando ser criticado ou mandado como fez Serafina.

— Muito bem, não posso culpá-lo por se sentir assim dado os adultos idiotas que o cercam, ou as idiotices que alguns fazem mesmo sem serem tão idiotas. Eu me incluo entre os últimos e, este sou eu, sendo arrogante. — Disse Flitwick ironicamente. — Quero que me faça uma promessa, se me fizer, acreditarei e confiarei em você, prometo. Quero que me prometa que, quando descobrir tudo, não tentará resolver sozinho, se não quer dividir informações tudo bem, mas quando chegar o momento de descer pelo alçapão, me chamará para descer com você.

Harry o olhou com atenção, sabia que estava sendo sincero e que lutaria ao seu lado até o fim, este era o tipo de homem que seu professor era.

— Prometo que, dependendo a urgência, lhe enviarei minhas coordenadas para que me alcance ou o buscarei para lutarmos juntos. — Harry falou sincero. — Mas, quando se tratar de Voldemort, não posso lhe prometer ficar para traz e nunca mais farei promessas que me serão esfregadas na cara como uma maldita parede áspera.

— Ok. Antes de te liberar, o que faz você pensar que o basilisco não será encontrado? — Flitwick estava curioso com sua certeza.

— Simples... — Harry explicou e seu chefe de casa o encarou levemente surpreso. — Entende?

— Sim, você acredita que Moody não pensou nisto?

— Deve ter pensado, duvido que esteja seguindo apenas uma linha de investigação e pode até ter alguns suspeitos que não sabemos. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Acredito que, seja quem for, tem dois caminhos e sua escolha depende dos seus objetivos.

— Quais caminhos? — Flitwick perguntou sempre interessado em como sua mente funcionava.

— Ou ele atacará todos os seus alvos, sejam eles aleatórios ou não, o mais rapidamente possível, mesmo correndo um grande risco de ser pego ou ele se manterá bem quieto esperando que baixemos a guarda para depois atacar. Existem muitas variáveis para qualquer movimento e, de qualquer forma, fico satisfeito que toda a escola sabe sobre o basilisco e pode aprender a se defenderem ou ao menos estarem atentos. — Disse Harry satisfeito com isso, pelo menos.

— Foi a decisão certa informar os alunos e professores, enquanto entendo que o sigilo na investigação é importante, não sabermos do que precisamos nos defender seria uma decisão tola. — Concordou o professor com um aceno de aprovação.

Harry suspirou de alívio, tinha certeza que Flitwick estaria zangado com o que ele fez.

— Nos encontraremos essa noite, senhor? — Perguntou Harry antes de sair.

— No horário de sempre. — Flitwick saiu com ele da sala e Harry subiu para a sala comunal para disfarçar, mas depois desceu a escada redonda e foi na direção do Covil.

— King Cross. — Disse a senha antes de entrar.

Quando entrou na sala, seus amigos estavam conversando e fazendo os deveres de casa.

— Ei. — Disse ele e colocou sua mochila sobre a mesa.

— Como foi com o Flitwick? — Neville perguntou preocupado.

— Tudo bem, ele queria apenas saber a quanto tempo eu sabia sobre o basilisco e porque não falei nada. Ele me disse para agir com inteligência e que fiz bem em forçar o Dumbledore a contar a verdade para toda a escola. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Eu gostaria de entender também, Terry nos disse que você sabia desde a noite do ataque. Porque não nos contou? — Hermione perguntou entre zangada e magoada.

— Vocês não queriam saber, Hermione, tentei falar no escritório, depois para a Sra. Serafina, depois aqui para vocês e tudo o que fizeram foi dizer que eu estava sendo arrogante e que tinha feito uma promessa e deixar os adultos agirem. Eu cedi e concordei, simples assim. — Disse ele defensivamente.

— Mas..., Harry! Algo assim, não poderia ser escondido! E se o basilisco tivesse atacado outra vez? Você deveria ter contado a King e Moody, assim eles estariam caçando o basilisco a mais tempo. — Disse Hermione indignada.

— Não faria diferença, eles não encontrarão o basilisco. — Disse Harry enfático. — Além disso, eles saberiam logo ao examinarem os restos da gata, porque ficar implorando para que eles me escutem, estou fora e não devo me envolver. Certo? — Seu cinismo não passou despercebido pelos amigos que pareciam perceber que ele estava chateado.

— É a segunda vez que diz isso. O que o faz acreditar que eles não encontrarão o basilisco ou a câmara secreta? — Terry perguntou curioso.

Harry ficou tentado a não dizer nada, já que eles não queriam se envolver, mas sabia que seria uma atitude orgulhosa e mesquinha.

— Bem, comecemos pela câmara secreta que dever ter sido procurada, exaustivamente, anteriormente e ninguém a descobriu, pelo menos que saibamos, afinal o basilisco está bem vivo. Suponho que alguém poderia tê-la encontrado e acabado morto, nunca mais encontrado, mas não temos informações disso. Certo? — O três amigos acenaram concordando. — Acreditam que o pessoal lá embaixo encontrará a entrada para a câmara? Sinceramente?

— Não vejo porque não, não sabemos se, realmente, muitos bruxos procuraram a entrada da câmara já que ela era considerada uma lenda e Moody é um bom auror, a equipe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas é experiente e acredito que podem matar o basilisco. — Respondeu Terry razoavelmente.

— Ok, vamos no concentrar na câmara primeiro, nem sempre ela foi considerada uma lenda, aposto que, assim que Slytherin deixou Hogwarts e o boato se espalhou, os outros fundadores procuraram por sua entrada e, imagino, que eles e depois seus sucessores fizeram isso por anos e anos. Concordam? — Mais uma vez, seus amigos acenaram e Harry percebeu que eles começavam a entender. — Sinceramente, não acredito que a entrada está em qualquer lugar para ser facilmente encontrada e muito menos acessada. E, sem encontrarem a câmara não podem encontrar o basilisco e matá-lo.

— Mas... — Hermione hesitou confusa, pois estava esperançosa que todo esse pesadelo acabaria logo. — Quando o basilisco sair...

— Quando, é a questão. — Harry se sentou e os encarou seriamente. — Não somos os únicos que sabem que tem uma equipe de bruxos caçando o basilisco ou um auror muito bom percorrendo a escola. Voldemort e Malfoy também sabem e, seja como for que estão acessando a escola e controlando o basilisco, podem muito bem mantê-lo escondido na câmara, indefinidamente.

— Mas, porque fariam isso se planejaram isso por meses? Porque desistir? — Terry estava surpreso.

— Nós não sabemos qual o objetivo, Terry. Será que é recuperar seu corpo? Manter todos, os aurores e, principalmente, Dumbledore ocupados para não perceberem que Voldemort está voltando? Talvez me matar? Ou os nascidos trouxas? Talvez fechar a escola ou ter Dumbledore demitido, quem sabem matá-lo? — Harry enumerou as possibilidades.

— Harry! Você acha que poderia ser algo assim? Matar você ou Dumbledore? — Hermione estava pálida.

— Voldemort sempre temeu Dumbledore, Hagrid me disse isso, era o único a quem temia e ele sabe sobre a profecia, se estivesse em seu lugar... — Ele não terminou a frase, apenas deu de ombros, afinal era óbvio.

— O fato de suas ações serem imprevisíveis torna muito mais difícil para os aurores preverem um possível ataque, pode acontecer a qualquer momento ou daqui a meses e meses. — Percebeu Terry chocado.

— E, sem encontrarem a entrada da câmara, nunca matarão o basilisco. — Hermione parecia muito assustada e sua palidez a denunciava.

— Voldemort é muito esperto, mesmo que decida atacar agora, aposto que ele conhece muito bem a escola e suas passagens, além de centenas de magias para se esconder, ficar invisível ou coisas do tipo. — Harry suspirou cansadamente. — Tenho a sensação de que o ataque a Luna foi apenas o primeiro e que os aurores devem investigar por outros ângulos além de caçar o basilisco. Bem, é possível que estejam fazendo isso, não serei arrogante em dizer o contrário. — Disse ele sarcasticamente.

Terry e Hermione trocaram um olhar um pouco culpados ao perceberem que Harry ficou magoado com o que disseram e apesar de estarem muito curiosos, seguraram a língua para perguntar quais outros ângulos a investigação deveria seguir.

Os ângulos para investigar eram muitos, principalmente, Luna, porque atacar uma puro-sangue? Harry não tirava isso da mente nos dias seguintes e, discretamente, tentou descobrir mais sobre a câmara secreta, Salazar Slytherin, Luna Lovegood, a família Malfoy, além de observar qualquer aluno agindo estranhamente. Draco não era um candidato, apesar de Ron Weasley espalhar para quem quisesse ouvir que ele era o herdeiro e aquele que queria matar todos os nascidos trouxas. Wilkes, depois das punições de Flitwick e pressão dos alunos mais velhos, puristas e não puristas, estava bem mais discreto sobre seus preconceitos. Ainda que Harry não acreditava que um 1º ano era o responsável, mesmo que indiretamente, sua suposição era que se Voldemort estava possuindo alguém como fez com Quirrell, seria um aluno mais velho ou outro professor.

Ele conversou com Ginny, ou tentou, a menina estava pálida e abatida, perdera peso e seu olhos da cor do chocolate estavam muito tristes. Harry tentou animá-la e disse que se quisesse podia passar um tempo com ele e seus amigos da Ravenclaw.

— As meninas são muitos legais, Mandy, Padma, Morag, Terry e Neville, mesmo Hermione, ela parece meio assustadora, mas, lhe garanto que é legal também. — Disse ele suavemente, seu rosto estava corado e seus olhos pareciam culpados, Harry não sabia do que. — Você quer me contar alguma coisa? Você viu algo ou alguém olhando ou perseguindo a Luna?

Isso a fez empalidecer, Ginny estava tentando criar coragem para pedir desculpas por ter agido como uma fã boba e acreditado naqueles livros idiotas, mas a pergunta sobre a Luna a chocou. Ela vira algo ou alguém? Não. Deveria ter visto? Luna estaria bem se tivesse prestado atenção? Era tudo culpa dela?

— Ginny? — Harry sussurrou se aproximando, mas, em instantes, ela disparou correndo escadaria acima na direção da torre Gryffindor. — Mais que droga! — Harry se sentiu um idiota, não devia tê-la interrogado assim! Ela estava abalada e ele, simplesmente... Que idiota tinha sido!

Enquanto Harry fazia suas discretas investigações, a caça ao basilisco continuou, mas não encontrou nada como ele previra. O medo dos alunos e dos pais pareciam aumentar dia a dia em que o basilisco continuava vivo. Moody teve que se ausentar para liderar a limpeza da Travessa do Tranco e deixou dois aurores acompanhando a equipe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Depois de duas semanas do ataque, até mesmo Terry e Hermione foram mais pessimista e concordaram que o que aconteceu não parecia ser a prioridade do Departamento Auror. Harry os ignorou, se eles queriam fazer parte de sua investigação teriam que dizer em voz alta, não iria mais obrigá-los a se envolver. Neville acreditava que eles já estavam arrependidos de pedirem ao Harry para não se envolver e que era uma questão de tempo ou mais pessoas machucadas antes de admitirem isso.

Durante esses dias três coisas aconteceram que levantaram o ânimo do mundo mágico dentro e fora de Hogwarts, ainda que em outros tempos teria resultado em festas e comemorações. Infelizmente, a crise financeira, as mentiras e enganações e o basilisco solto em Hogwarts, apenas permitiram um alívio e não a festa esperada. Primeiro, os pais foram informados da diminuição da mensalidade de Hogwarts, esses 40% a menos seria um alívio para a maioria das famílias que ficaram emocionadas. O Conselho de Governadores, a AP e Dumbledore enviaram cartas comunicando que, diante da crise e investigação dos cofres da escola, decidiram que o valor da mensalidade era além de injusto e por isso estava reajustando os valores. Também comunicaram que famílias com mais de um filho em Hogwarts teriam 5% a mais de desconto chegando a 45% a menos em cada mensalidade do que pagavam antes.

Isso foi possível, porque os Governadores devolveram o dinheiro desviado e Edgar os informou que o cofre de Hogwarts estava empanturrado de ouro, mais do que suficiente para realizarem todas as principais melhorias necessárias. A começar por um novo professor de História, Manya Achala chegou em 06 de novembro e foi ovacionado pelos alunos ao ser apresentado e, em aula, ele falou mais de si mesmo. Prof. Achala era inglês, com avós indianos, nascido em Leicester, mestiço, formado em História e Sociologia no mundo trouxa e com um Mestre em História no mundo mágico, obtido no curso de formação de mestres do Ministério. Ele tinha 38 anos, casado com uma bruxa nascida trouxa e tinha dois filhos, não viveria em Hogwarts e sim, em Londres com sua família, mas viria todos os dias trabalhar por flu.

Terry e Hermione estavam muito empolgados e passavam um bom tempo fazendo perguntas ou conversando com ele depois das aulas de Histórias, que eram irreconhecíveis de tão boas. Harry não se importou, pois eles ocupados e distraídos lhe dava mais tempo para suas investigações, Neville o acompanhava as vezes e eles usaram as estufas de adubos para muitas conversas, além das pesquisas para o projeto.

Em seguida veio a notícia de que eles teriam um novo zelador, Filch estava sendo aposentado e, além de um salário mensal, lhe seria fornecida uma casa em Hogsmeade. Harry achou muito justo, mas o olhar triste e assombrado do homem não permitiu mais do que algumas comemorações discretas, era óbvio a sua dor pela perda de Madame Norra, ter que deixar o emprego foi apenas mais um duro golpe, mas pelo menos ele não estava sendo demitido sem nada.

Mandy, Morag e Padma tiveram uma ideia de como tentar ajudá-lo e conversaram com Harry que concordou em colaborar, Terry, Hermione e Neville se juntaram e, no dia da sua despedida, o presentearam com um gatinho meio kneazels todo branco com algumas manchas amareladas no pelo e intenso olhos azuis.

— Nós sabemos que Madame Norra nunca poderá ser substituída, mas... pensamos que o senhor gostaria de alguma companhia, sabe, para não se sentir muito solitário em sua nova casa. — Mandy falou carinhosamente.

Eles estavam no saguão de entrada e Filch estava com sua mala aos seus pés, sua expressão, que antes era de desespero, agora encarava com assombro o pequeno filhote que lhe era estendido.

— Também é uma forma de nós agradecermos todo o trabalho que o senhor fez por nós, alunos. — Disse Hermione e olhando em volta viu muitos alunos os encarando surpresos. — Nós, nem sempre valorizamos o quanto cuidar de Hogwarts deve ser difícil e exaustivo, assim, em nome dos alunos, agradecemos e nos desculpamos por qualquer mal que lhe fizemos.

— Esperamos que o senhor fique bem e que aproveite a sua aposentadoria, não lhe desejamos nenhum mal, Sr. Filch. — Disse Harry sincero.

Filch ainda olhava para a gata que o encarava nos olhos com uma inteligência assombrosa, até que miou suavemente antes de se estender na sua direção, ele deu um passo à frente e a pegou.

— Ela é uma menina tão bonita e inteligente... — Ao pegá-la se engasgou emocionado ao acariciá-la, depois os olhou parecendo sem palavras. — Eu... eu agradeço e.… obrigado, muito obrigado... Hum... se estiverem um dia em Hogsmeade e quiserem dar uma passada para visitá-la, prepararei um chá para vocês.

Isso surpreendeu Harry e os amigos, sua expressão amorosa em direção a gata desfazia sua eterna amargura e sua gratidão parecia sincera.

— Nós, com certeza, iremos no ano que vem Sr. Filch, será bom rever a gata. — Disse Terry sorrindo e seguindo a ideia de que era a gata que seria visitada e não ele. Suponho que era pedir muito que ele deixasse o orgulho de lado e dissesse que adoraria companhia.

— Ok, então, devemos partir agora... adeus e.… até mais... — Ele disse olhando, primeiro para Hogwarts e depois para eles, que acenaram dizendo até mais de volta. — Agora somos só nós dois, hum... Madame Ella, sim, este é um bom nome para você, não é mesmo, minha querida?

Enquanto ele descia as escadas para o jardim com a gata em seu colo e carregando sua mala, ela miou em resposta parecendo agradada pelo nome, Filch riu e sussurrou de volta. Harry suspirou aliviado e percebeu que o velho zelador estava saindo, mas deixando a tristeza e desespero para traz.

— Isso foi muito gentil de vocês, crianças. — A voz de Dumbledore o alcançou e ele se aproximou sorrindo com aprovação. — 5 Pontos para cada um por essa atitude.

Seus amigos sorriram e acenaram agradecidos, mas Harry o encarou e sorriu ironicamente.

— Encontraram o basilisco, diretor?

— Não, infelizmente, ainda não, Sr. Potter. — Disse Dumbledore com o sorriso desaparecendo e o encarando sério.

— Senhor? Quando o novo zelador chegará? — Hermione questionou tentando mudar de assunto.

— Ele já chegou, os apresentarei na hora do almoço. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente antes de se afastar.

— Harry, você poderia o menos disfarçar que está feliz pelo basilisco não ter sido encontrado. — Sussurrou Hermione chateada.

— Eu não estou feliz, apenas não posso deixar de apontar para ele que eu estava certo, mas acredite, preferiria estar errado. — Harry respondeu mais duramente e depois se afastou para sua primeira aula.

Terry o seguiu em silêncio por um tempo antes de dizer.

— Você poderia pagar mais leve com ela, Hermione só quer te proteger, Harry.

— Bem, diga ela para pegar mais leve comigo também, estou me cansando de ter alguém me criticando a cada passo que dou. — Harry respondeu irritado.

O novo zelador era um homem mais velho com rosto redondo, cabelos e barbas brancas que lembrava o Papai Noel. Tinha uns 50 ou 60 anos e se chamava Bob Templeton, bruxo nascido trouxa que trabalhou como zelador em uma escola trouxa por muitos anos em Newcastle, mas que se candidatou a uma vaga para trabalhar na GER nos últimos meses, desejando trabalhar no mundo mágico. Infelizmente, sem ter concluído a escola secundaria, não tinha qualificação para as primeiras contratações da empresa, mas estava na lista para uma vaga de zeladoria ou assistente. Sua experiência com crianças e escola, bom humor e bondade o tornava o candidato ideal para trabalhar em Hogwarts e Bob aceitou a função imediatamente, mesmo sem saber o salário. Ele e a esposa, Trudy, também nascida trouxa, se mudaram para Hogwarts e ela também estava sendo contratada, pois a AP acreditava que dois zeladores para uma escola tão grande eram necessários.

Seus sorrisos e olhares bondosos e animados causaram uma boa impressão aos alunos de primeira, com exceção dos puristas que os encaravam com desprezo. No entanto, eles não pareciam se importar, quando os alunos se aproximaram para conversar, eles disseram que se sentiam privilegiados por estarem de volta à escola e, que sempre que precisassem de algo, deviam chamá-los. Hagrid estava construindo um chalé não muito longe do seu, pois assim, eles poderiam ter um lugar próprio com cozinha e jardim, o casal alegou que prefeririam assim, do que viver em um quarto e sala dentro de Hogwarts. Harry simpatizou com eles de cara e, quando pediram para chamá-los se Sr. e Sra. T, as crianças foram completamente conquistadas.

— Sr. Templeton é muito cumprido, toda essa formalidade só atrapalha em minha opinião. — Disse o Sr. T sorridente, seus olhos eram azuis clarinhos brilhavam, ele não era muito alto, na verdade a Sra. T era mais alta que ele por um pouco. Ela tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros claros, seu sorriso era bondoso, mas seu olhar atento e sagaz deixava claro que sabia como controlar as crianças.

— Temos 4 filhos, todos adultos e casados, são todos bruxos, mas nós os educamos em casa porque a mensalidade de Hogwarts era muito cara. — Contou a Sra. T sorrindo.

— Pedimos autorização ao Ministério e eles permitiram que os ensinássemos, pagamos uma taxa, compramos os livros e nossos garotos fizeram as provas OWLs e NEWTs nas disciplinas básicas. — Sr. T suspirou e olhou em volta do Grande Salão carinhosamente. — Eles sempre quiseram vir para Hogwarts, mas... Bem, agora com a mensalidade mais justa seus filhos poderão vir.

— Sim, temos 5 netos e são todos bruxos. — Disse a Sra. T orgulhosa.

A presença dos novos zeladores logo se fez notada pela escola que passou a ser muito mais iluminada, todas as tochas, de todos os corredores estavam sempre acesas. As entradas tinham um feitiço de limpeza de calçados, assim, qualquer barro ou neve, desapareciam quando entravam no castelo. O Grande Salão tinha uma grande lareira que agora estava sempre acesa e tornava o ambiente muito mais quente e acolhedor. O pedido por um aumento na área de estudo na biblioteca foi atendido e uma das paredes foi aberta para uma grande sala, onde mais mesas foram colocadas e os alunos tinham mais espaço para estudar e fazer projetos em grupos. O lugar também tinha uma lareira e tochas tornando tudo muito aconchegante e iluminado.

A limpeza era por conta dos elfos domésticos, mas a verdade é que eles precisavam de ajuda com a organização. Sra. T descobriu seus horários e funções, percebendo que eles trabalhavam muitas horas, tinham pouco descanso e ainda não davam conta de tanto serviço, assim dividiu-os em equipes. A esquipe de limpeza 1 limparia as torres e salas de aulas, a equipe 2 os corredores, bibliotecas e Grande Salão. A equipe da lavanderia trabalhava de manhã com lavagem e a tarde com passar e devolver as roupas pessoais e de cama. A equipe da cozinha, eram duas, uma para café da manhã e almoço, outra para o jantar e limpeza da cozinha para prepará-la para o trabalho do dia seguinte. Com esse esquema cada elfo não trabalharia mais do que 8 horas por dia e, se a princípio, ter tantas horas livres os desconcertaram, Hermione logo se envolveu e teve uma ideia. Ao visitar a área onde viviam, descobriu que eles tinham apenas quartos minúsculos e pediu a Sra. T que criasse uma grande e aconchegante sala de estar onde eles poderiam passar o tempo confraternizando e aprendendo. Mimy vinha pedindo a algum tempo que a Hermione a ensinasse a tricotar luvas, cachecóis e gorros, mas além da falta de tempo, eles não tinham um lugar para fazerem isso. Ela também sugeriu que, os alunos que se interessassem, poderiam passar tempo com eles quando estivessem de folga, jogando jogos, ouvindo suas histórias, ensinando-os a ler e escrever ou qualquer outra alguma atividade divertida.

Harry encomendou alguns tabuleiros de xadrez e sempre que teve tempo, dava um pulinho na sala dos elfos para jogar com quem estivesse por ali em seu horário de folga. Neville tinha apenas as plantas como habilidade, mas, ainda assim, enquanto os elfos decoravam com entusiasmo a grande sala, ele trouxe alguns vasos de flores que tornou o ambiente ainda mais bonito e se prontificou de cuidar delas com os elfos. Terry pediu alguns livros de casa, de quando era criança e colocou nas prateleiras, eram livros infantis, mas como eles tinham que aprender a ler, os livros eram os mais propícios para lhes ensinar. Logo, o que eles faziam se espalhou entre outros alunos, não houve uma grande adesão, mas, ainda assim, muitos começaram a frequentar a Sala do Elfos e fazer algumas atividades com eles. Mandy, por exemplo, levou sua vitrola e lhes deu de presente, além de alguns discos, e ensinou alguns mais corajosos a cantar e dançar. Harry pediu ao Colin que tirasse fotos na noite da inauguração da sala, principalmente, dos elfos, muito corados, dançando e cantando Michael Jackson com suas vozes esganiçadas. Essa foi a sexta-feira antes do primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada que aconteceria no dia seguinte à tarde e duas semanas depois do ataque a Luna, assim, os amigos do covil que compareceram à festa improvisada, puderam relaxar e descontrair um pouco.

Além de todos esses acontecimentos, desde o Halloween, os professores vinham intensificando ensinar aos alunos feitiços e maldições para se defenderem. Flitwick foi quem tomou a iniciativa, pois percebeu que Lockhart não tinha interesse ou competência para ensinar os alunos a se protegerem. Aos alunos mais velhos foram ensinados feitiços avançados de invisibilidade, desaparecimento de cheiro e som, além de conjurações de objetos pesados como pedras, paredes e alguns feitiços de ilusão. Para os mais jovens, ele ensinou feitiços de distração com luzes e sons altos, além de maneiras de pedir socorro com o Sonorus. Harry insistiu, nas aulas de duelos com Flitwick, em aprender os mais avançados, mas se viu frustrado por não conseguir.

— Prentis, aos 12 anos, seus feitiços são fortes e você nem alcançou o reforço mágico que vem com a puberdade, esses feitiços de alteração corporal ou ilusões são muito avançados, mesmo os 3º anos não conseguiriam e alguns 4º anos também não. — Flitwick lhe disse sensato.

— Como lutarei com um basilisco de olhos fechados se ele pode me cheirar e ouvir? A capa me protege, mas, se conseguisse esses feitiços, ficaria verdadeiramente invisível. — Disse ele decepcionada.

— Primeiro, você não lutará sozinho, estarei contigo e posso acionar esses feitiços ou um dos outros professores ou aurores, além disso, você já é muito silencioso, Harry e isso é uma vantagem. Sugiro que, se encontrar-se enfrentando o basilisco sozinho, use toda e qualquer vantagem possível, você é inteligente para pensar em recursos. — Flitwick sorriu o incentivando. — Sobre lutar de olhos fechados, em nosso próximo encontro trabalharemos em algo que eu pensei.

— Ok. Obrigado, Meistr. — Disse Harry respeitoso.

— De nada. Agora é melhor se apressar ou perderá o jogo.

Harry acenou e se apressou para o campo, na arquibancada, se sentou perto do seu time de quadribol para que pudesse analisar os dois times adversários.

— Espero que esteja certo, Harry, bem, agora não tem mais volta, teremos que fazer dar certo. — Disse Trevor, Harry sorriu e acenou ao ver Gryffindor e Hufflepuff subir em suas vassouras.

— Foi a decisão certa, precisamos apenas treinar ainda mais essa semana e nos preparar para o jogo contra os Slytherin. — Disse Harry convicto.

A decisão, de pedir a Madame Hooch e McGonagall para alterar os adversários, fora de todo o time, inclusive os reservas, mas a ideia veio do Harry. Ele e Trevor tinham elaborado uma boa estratégia para derrotar o time da casa das cobras que neste ano ganharam novas vassouras Nimbus 2001 de Lucius Malfoy que, de maneira flagrantemente antiética, comprou o lugar de buscador no time para seu filho. Harry, ao saber que só jogariam contra eles em maio, pediu a Trevor que solicitasse a mudança, para enfrentarem os Slytherin primeiro.

— _Você perdeu o juízo? Porque iriamos querer o pior primeiro? — Questionou Trevor chocado._

— _E quem disse que eles serão o pior? Gryffindor tem ótimas artilheiras, além de Fred e George como batedores de primeira. Mesmo Wood é um grande guardião e você sabe que o time da Hufflepuff tem o Cedric, que é um excelente buscador. — Harry apontou suavemente. — O que tem os Slytherin? Jogo sujo e melhores vassouras, podemos vencê-los, temos uma boa estratégia, você gostou dela._

— _Sim, gostei, na verdade, diria até que estou otimista, mas ainda não entendo o seu raciocínio para jogarmos com eles primeiro. — Trevor estava confuso._

— _Porque não podemos deixar que eles ganhem. — Harry falou veementemente. — Prefiro perder do que permitir que eles vençam depois dessa atitude antiética absurda e permitida pela direção da escola, onde um Governador do Conselho pode favorecer uma casa e seu filho sem que ninguém proteste._

— _Nós protestamos, mas, tem tanto acontecendo que ninguém nos deu atenção. — Trevor apontou chateado._

— _Sendo Malfoy tão poderoso, duvido que comprariam briga com ele por algo que consideram uma bobagem, mas você está certo, o Conselho, a AP, professores e o diretor estão muito ocupados para se importarem com algo assim. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos irritado. — Mas, nós podemos sabotá-los, eticamente, com um jogo limpo, assim, minha ideia é que, indiretamente, passemos a informação de como vencê-los aos outros._

— _O que? — Trevor estava espantado._

— _Pense, não podemos ir e explicar nossa estratégia de jogo, seria pouco inteligente e antiético, mas se jogarmos primeiro e vencermos, a Hufflepuff e Gryffindor poderão aprender e nos imitar, eles terão mais chances. Entende? — Harry o encarou ansioso._

— _E, se os três times vencerem a Slytherin, os tirariam da disputa da Taça e ela seria decida entre nós! Harry isso é brilhante! — Trevor disse entusiasmado._

Bem, pensou Harry, ao se lembrar da conversa, o resto do time e McGonagall também acharam a ideia brilhante, mas, isso só seria verdade, se eles vencessem os Slytherins no sábado seguinte. Esperava que não houvesse ninguém azarando sua vassoura outra vez, isso tornaria tudo mais fácil.

Para Ginny, passado o fim de semana depois do ataque a Luna, tudo voltou ao triste normal, seus irmãos voltaram a ignorá-la, as pessoas pararam de encará-la, o que foi positivo, pois tinham outros assuntos ou fofocas para discutirem e, ela voltou a ficar sozinha, apenas desta vez, não tinha a Luna nem nas aulas. O hábito de visitá-la todos os dias na enfermaria era a única coisa que lhe dava um pouco de consolo, adorava conversar com ela e contar sobre o que estava fazendo. Felizmente, ela tinha Tom, ele vinha sendo um grande companheiro, muito doce e parecia nunca se cansar de ouvir sobre seus problemas e tristezas. Quando ela deixou o Harry falando sozinho e saiu correndo quase em lágrimas, a vergonha a fez se trancar em seu quarto por horas e horas, mas Tom a acalmou e a convenceu a ir para as aulas, afinal ela não ia querer chamar a atenção e acabar sendo enviada para casa como uma menininha.

Por seu conselho, Ginny estava se alimentando e comparecendo as aulas, prestando atenção e tentando não parecer muito pateticamente triste. Prof. Vector lhe procurou e insistiu que ela passasse mais tempo com os colegas de ano, Ginny decidiu por Colin, ele era o mais tagarela e falava, falava sem precisar que respondesse e, ao mesmo tempo, ela aprendia sobre coisas trouxas. Isso pareceu tranquilizar sua chefe de casa e deixou Ginny aliviada, pois não queria que ela soubesse como se sentia cansada e sem energia, como estava triste e deprimida. Parecia os primeiros dias em Hogwarts tudo de novo, todos aqueles pensamentos negativos, o medo e angústia que não passavam, a sensação de peso sobre os ombros, escuridão a cercando ou apertando o seu peito até que ela tinha certeza que não conseguiria respirar. Tom lhe disse que era normal que ela se sentisse assim, afinal sua melhor amiga foi atacada e ela estava sem amigos além dele, claro.

 _O melhor a fazer é ficar invisível agora, Ginny, se você contar alguém ou se perceberem, podem decidir te mandar embora da escola, seus pais podem querer te educar em casa..._

O pensamento era assustador e Ginny decidiu que não contaria para ninguém que não se sentia bem, ficaria invisível, não mostraria nada e, mesmo que fosse solitário, pelo menos, ela tinha o Tom e.… bem, o Colin também.

E, então, uma noite ela acordou no corredor do 2º andar onde a Luna foi atacada, confusa, olhou em volta sem entender o que fazia ali, Tom a acalmou mais tarde.

 _Provavelmente, você teve um pesadelo e tentou chegar a Luna, aquele corredor leva a enfermaria, esqueceu?_

 _Oh! Sim, claro, mas não me lembro de nada e nunca tive sonambulismo antes..._

 _Que você saiba, além disso, quando estamos enfrentando problemas, nosso sono muda mesmo... Não se preocupe, Ginny e melhor não contar a ninguém ou..._

 _Não, não vou contar, Tom, obrigada por me ajudar..._

Ginny queria se desculpar pela maneira que agiu com o Harry, sendo uma fã boba daqueles livros falsos e depois lhe deixando falando sozinho daquele jeito, mas a vergonha que sentia sempre que se aproximava era imensa, seu rosto corava e a vontade de fugir e se esconder aumentava. Tom a desaconselhou a tentar se aproximar dele.

 _Ele deve estar chateado com tudo o que aconteceu e toda essa fama, se você falar que era fã dos livros, aposto que o deixará mais zangado. Pior, se disser que não estava com a Luna porque dormiu, ele pode te culpar, você me disse que os dois pareciam ser bons amigos. Certo?_

 _O que? Luna e Harry? Não, quer dizer, ele conversou conosco algumas vezes, mas..._

 _Os dois estão na mesma casa, Ginny e devem ter conversado mais vezes, se tornado bons amigos e os momentos em que ele as procurou, provavelmente, foi ele indo conversar com a Luna..._

 _Não, a Luna me diria..._

 _Mas você disse que ela era distraída, talvez, se esqueceu_

 _Ela é distraída, Luna está viva!_

 _Tem razão, me desculpe, estava apenas querendo dizer que pelo que você me disse, Harry parece muito preocupado com a Luna e poderia lhe culpar pelo que lhe aconteceu._

 _Mas..., mas, não foi minha culpa..._

 _Você não deveria ter dormido, Ginny, talvez, Luna estivesse bem, então, mas, claro que não foi sua culpa, foi de quem a atacou..._

No dia do jogo, Ginny se sentou com Colin, Demelza e Abla estavam por perto e eles tagarelavam sobre estádios de futebol trouxas ou coisas do tipo, o esporte parecia interessante, mas ela estava muito cansada para participar da conversa. Se aconchegando mais em seu casaco, tentou se aquecer e olhou para os times jogando, a Gryffindor vencia por 150 gols a 40, deveria ser uma vitória fácil, mas os Hufflepuffs tinham um excelente buscador, Cedric, assim, se ele pegasse o pomo, a vitória seria do seu time. Ginny suspirou, tristemente, não tivera coragem de perguntar ao Wood se podia fazer um teste, tinha certeza que ele riria dela, além disso, estava se sentindo tão cansada que não sabia se poderia voar sem cair da vassoura. Como agora, suspirando, fechou os olhos um pouquinho para descansar e dormiu sentada na arquibancada com todo o barulho da torcida a sua volta, mas, um segundo depois, seus olhos se abriram alertas e frios, sua postura mudou e ela parecia irradiar saúde.

Finalmente! Finalmente, pensou Tom, consegui assumir com ela ainda acordada. Menina estúpida! Muito forte e resistente, mas malditamente estúpida! Se colocando em seu caminho, quando precisava terminar os seus objetivos, mas em breve ela pagaria, em alguns meses, antes do fim do ano, ele teria sugado toda sua energia e a deixaria morrer bem lenta e dolorosamente antes de entregar seu corpo a Freya.

Olhando em volta, Tom encontrou seu alvo e o analisou procurando algo de diferente ou extraordinário no menino que o derrotou a 11 anos, mas tirando uma estranha semelhança consigo mesmo, não encontrou nada. E, aos 15 meses, ele seria ainda mais patético, assim, a explicação dada no jornal a algumas semanas deveria ser verdadeira, magia antiga, magia do sangue Potter. Mas, ele resolveria isso facilmente, agora que os aurores estavam por toda a escola, observando e caçando sua Freya, o melhor era mantê-la protegida e não atacar até que a oportunidade perfeita surgisse. Não lhe interessava mais matar nascidos trouxas, cuidaria deles quando tivesse seu corpo de volta, agora, seu único objetivo era matar Harry Potter e, assim que o encontrasse vulnerável e desprotegido, cuidaria disso de uma vez por todas, mesmo que tivesse que matar seus amigos também. Depois, pelo resto do ano, se alimentaria da tristeza de Ginny por perder o seu ídolo, sugaria toda sua magia e alma, quando percebessem que algo estava errado, a pobre Ginny já estariam em sua câmara, morta, para sempre.

Neste momento, um dos buscadores pegou o pomo e a torcida da Hufflepuff gritou animadamente em comemoração. Tom ignorou os colegas de Ginny quando desceu da arquibancada, se afastou deles e, assim que ficou sozinho, se desiludiu e, lentamente, fez seu caminho na direção de Potter, pois, à partir de hoje, sempre que conseguisse assumir, se tornaria sua sombra, esperando que sua presa estivesse onde ele queria e precisava para terminar essa caçada de uma vez.


	55. Caçado

**NA: Olá! Apenas para avisar que devido ao atraso e ao tamanho do capítulo, fiz apenas uma revisão. Era isso ou só publicaria amanhã à noite e não queria atrasar ainda mais, portanto, sejam gentis com os erros.**

 **Para os que se interessarem em saber o motivo do atraso, ou serem informados se algo assim acontecer no futuro, alem de outras informações e fotos da história, se inscrevam no grupo do facebook que criei para isso.**  
 **groups/683178662171490/?ref=bookmarks**  
 **Espero que gostem e, por favor, revisem, acredito que 23 mil palavras merecem algumas palavras de volta me contando o que pensam. Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 54

Harry estava sentado na mesa em seu quarto analisando os dados que tinha até agora em sua investigação improvisada. Suspirou, cansadamente, Luna, parecia um beco sem saída, sua família era puro-sangue, não antiga, importante ou rica, seu pai publicava o jornal, O Pasquim, que era encarado como uma piada pelo mundo bruxo, por causa da sua tendência a escrever as reportagens com um toque de humor ou falar sobre assuntos controversos. De suas perguntas sutis, os gêmeos ajudaram com isso, os Lovegoods e os Malfoys não tinham nenhuma rixa. Na verdade, eles disseram que era sua família que tinha problemas com a família de Lucius Malfoy e explicaram em detalhes como seu pai lançou ataques a Mansão Malfoy por objetos de magia negra, além, da veemente oposição de Lucius ao projeto de lei de Proteção aos Trouxas escrita, brilhantemente, por Arthur Weasley.

Isso criou uma nova linha de investigação e muito o que explorar, era possível que o ataque visava Ginny? E, por algum motivo quem foi petrificada era sua melhor amiga? Ou talvez a intenção era machucar sua amiga para fazê-la sofrer... Teoria improvável, mas não impossível, não com tantas variáveis desconhecidas. O que deixava a pergunta, onde estava Ginny Weasley na hora do ataque do Halloween?

Se conseguisse se aproximar da menina, delicadamente, talvez, conseguisse que ela lhe falasse mais sobre aquela noite e Luna. Moody deve ter lhe interrogado e não encontrou nada, assim, não deveria ter nada para descobrir, mas não custaria fazer algumas perguntas ele mesmo, decidiu Harry, e sinalizou isso em sua agenda especial de investigação. Ele também tentou saber mais sobre a câmara secreta, mas tinha quase nenhuma informação, discretamente, ele se aproximou dos professores mais antigos e foi sutilmente incentivado a não fazer perguntas, McGonagall de maneira mais veemente e Slughorn praticamente fugiu dele. Era óbvio que os dois sabiam de alguma coisa e isso lhe mostrava que havia algo ali para descobrir, mas o que? E, a quem perguntaria? Dumbledore? Ironicamente, ele lhe pareceu o menos propenso a não o deixar no escuro, provavelmente, porque queria usar o que estava acontecendo para prepará-lo para cumprir a profecia.

Outra questão era como Voldemort poderia estar em Hogwarts? Dumbledore não parecia estar mentindo e não tinha motivos para isso, na verdade, ele se mostrou desconcertado porque também acreditava que Voldemort era o responsável. Se ele estava agindo de maneira indireta, controlando alguém por magia ou guiando alguém que acreditava em suas crenças idiotas como Quirrell, esse alguém teria que ser um ofidioglota, mas esse era um dom raro... bem, não tão raro assim, afinal, ele mesmo era um. Era possível que Voldemort ou Malfoy encontrou outro ofidioglota e o estava liderando a um objetivo, matar nascidos trouxas parecia o mais óbvio, mas poderia haver outros. Mas... o basilisco chamaria alguém mais, além de Voldemort, de mestre? E, se não fosse um ofidioglota novo, como Voldemort poderia estar controlando o basilisco?

Harry fechou os olhos tentado encontrar outra possibilidade, havia tanto sobre a magia que não entendia, na maioria das vezes tudo era novo e surpreendente. Mais do que nunca desejou que seus pais estivessem vivos, desejou ter crescido com eles e aprendido, estar aprendendo... poderia lhes escrever e... Suspirando, engoliu o bolo que se formou em sua garganta, não adiantava ficar pensando no impossível, tinha que se concentrar no concreto, como... Seus olhos se abriram subitamente com o pensamento, concreto, voltou a olhar para as suas anotações.

\- Voldemort não estava em Hogwarts. (Concreto)

\- Malfoy é um comensal da morte. (Concreto)

\- Malfoy foi investigado e sua casa vasculhada em busca de objetos amaldiçoados meses antes da visita do Dobby. (Concreto)

\- Nada foi encontrado. (Concreto)

\- Dobby disse que Malfoy tinha um alvo e que Harry não o conhecia. (Concreto)

\- Voldemort não tinha nenhum objeto com ele em junho. (Concreto)

Harry olhou para suas anotações de novo e de novo. Isso era possível? Um objeto com magia negra poderia fazer isso? Algo que foi amaldiçoado por Voldemort, guardado e entregue por Malfoy a algum aluno? Que, talvez... apenas, talvez, não saiba que está de posse de um objeto amaldiçoado? Um objeto que levaria essa pessoa a falar a língua das cobras e ser controlada por Voldemort a distância? Mas... Harry se levantou e caminhou por seu quarto pensativo, se tal objeto existia, porque não controlar várias pessoas e criar um exército? Pelo que lera, a maldição Imperius exigia muito magicamente do bruxo, além de força e controle mental, então porquê..., mas, se tal objeto existia poderia ser único e poderia ter uma função especifica ou funcionar em condições especiais. Se, ele existia, claro, no entanto, não era algo absurdo e abria mais uma possibilidade de investigação. Harry decidiu perguntar a Flitwick se era possível que algo assim existisse e... Sirius poderia ser uma opção, desde que lhe pedisse segredo, a última coisa que precisava era a Sra. Serafina lhe enviando um Howler como a mãe dos gêmeos fazia.

O pensamento o fez rir divertido, mas foi interrompido por uma batida na janela, ao abrir, uma coruja marrom bonita entrou e pousou no encosto da sua cadeira estendendo o pé com a carta amarrada.

— Olá, moça bonita, você fez uma viagem fria, não é mesmo? — Disse Harry pegando a carta com delicadeza, a coruja tremia levemente pelo frio. — Você pode se aquecer ali no poleiro da minha Edwiges perto da lareira, tem comida e água. Ou, pode ir descansar lá no corujal antes de viajar de volta. Obrigado pela entrega, garota.

A coruja decidiu ficar no quarto quentinho, escondeu a cabeça sob as asas para dormir e descansar, depois de beber e comer. Enquanto isso, Harry olhou o remetente e descobriu com um sorriso, que era da Sra. Clark, vinha esperando ansioso por alguma informação sobre os livros da sua mãe. Talvez fosse isso, pensou animado e, abrindo o envelope, encontrou uma carta com papel trouxa simples e não pergaminho mágico, além de uma letra clara e bonita.

 _Caro, Sr. Potter,_

 _Espero que, apesar das preocupantes notícias que recebo de Hogwarts, esta carta lhe encontre seguro e saudável._

 _Trago-lhe informações sobre o livro que sua mãe escreveu e que você tem interesse em publicar. Nos últimos meses analisei, junto com um Mestre de Poções e Herbologia, de minha total confiança e que assinaram contratos de sigilos mágicos, a possibilidade legal e comercial da publicação dos livros. Exatamente, você entendeu corretamente, livros._

 _O trabalho de sua mãe é incrivelmente abrangente e detalhista, além de competente. Isso por si só garante o interesse comercial para a publicação e, antes mesmo de consultar os Mestres, tinha certeza que seria um grande sucesso de vendas. O que torna o trabalho ainda mais interessante é seu método de revisão cientificamente detalhado e comprovado, além de explicado de maneira inteligente e de fácil compreensão._

 _Lily, sua mãe, revisou o trabalho acadêmico que é ensinado no currículo de Hogwarts até hoje, encontrando e exemplificando a arte do potioneer de maneira didática e inteligente. Posso dizer que, em minha opinião e dos Mestres consultados, o seu trabalho é revolucionário na área de ensino, além de fundamental na área de pesquisa de Poções._

 _Alguns dirão que ela apenas revisou, que não criou algo novo, mas, seu trabalho minucioso de identificar erros, pesquisar ingredientes e testar cada receita novamente e novamente até refinar a poção a quase perfeição é fantástico e me sinto privilegiada por poder publicar uma obra tão importante._

 _Como disse acima, a obra de sua mãe pode e dever ser dividido em mais de um livro. Primeiro, separamos o sumário de ingredientes em um único livro que poderá ser usado pelos alunos por todos os seus anos em Hogwarts e além. A descrição detalhada pode ser sempre consultada ou mesmo decorada e utilizada também em algumas aulas de Herbologia. Os livros seguintes podemos dividir por anos, o que geraria mais lucro, claro, mas por sugestão do Mestre de Poções, Sr. Edward Connor, devíamos classificá-los por etapas aprendidas. Basicamente, cada livro conteria as poções que os alunos precisam aprender antes de seguirem para o próximo nível, com novas técnicas e maiores dificuldades. Isso permitirá que os alunos compreendam melhor o processo e desenvolvimento das técnicas e absorvam as habilidades necessárias a cada etapa antes de ir para a próxima etapa._

 _Estou enviando para você um prospecto que exemplifica essa classificação, assim, teríamos 4 livros com as poções revisadas. O primeiro com poções de 1º e 2º anos, você notará que existem poções que hoje são ensinados apenas no 3º do currículo de Hogwarts o que mostra um atraso. O segundo livro teria as poções de 3º e 4º ano, o terceiro, poções do 5º e 6º ano, por fim, o último livro teria as poções mais difíceis e poderemos acrescentar descrições das profissões importantes no mundo magico que exige o NEWT de Poções._

 _Agora, as questões legais, obviamente, você desejará publicar os livros sem a restrições e censuras do Ministério da Magia. Isso, infelizmente, aumenta as taxas e impostos, tornando o produto final para o público muito caro, o que impossibilita que os livros sejam comprados pelos alunos de Hogwarts, com exceção das famílias mais abastadas. Com a crise financeira, realisticamente, a possibilidade de grandes vendas dos livros diminui muito, mas, tive uma ideia que pode baratear a produção dos livros._

 _Na última semana recolhemos um total de 18,6 mil livros da série Harry, O Aventureiro. Recebemos também os livros devolvidos pela livraria Floreios e Borrões, que decidiram aceitar o prejuízo e não manter e vender livros falsos, pois temem que isso afetaria sua reputação diante da comoção negativa da população com essa história toda. Os livros, em produção, estavam armazenados na gráfica e não foram queimados junto ao prédio do escritório da Editora Charmel. Assim, podemos, talvez, dobrar o número de livros que podem ser reutilizados de maneira ecologicamente inteligente, se você autorizar._

 _Eu não sei quais os seus planos para esses livros, mas podemos reciclá-los e utilizarmos o seu papel na produção dos livros da sua mãe. Estive conversando com um amigo de uma gráfica trouxa que utiliza papel reciclado em sua produção e, por seus cálculos, o papel que temos poderia render até 10 mil livros com o número de páginas que necessitamos. Se dividirmos por 5, teremos 2 mil livros produzidos para cada livro, com um custo absolutamente mínimo em comparação a opção de comprarmos o papel. E, isso se refletirá na venda do produto final, possibilitando que seja acessível a todos os alunos de Hogwarts, mesmo os nascidos trouxas e ainda lucrativos para nós dois._

 _Sei que, diante da importância que esses livros têm para você, lucro é o menos a se considerar, mas, como herdeiro de uma grande fortuna, lhe aconselho a sempre pensar no lucro como uma possibilidade, de um novo projeto, de novos empregos, de bem para as pessoas, ou seja, possibilidades._

 _Essa é uma decisão importante que, acredito, você discutirá com seus guardiões e tutores, assim, aguardo sua resposta sem pressão. Podemos, inclusive, nos encontrarmos nas férias de inverno próxima e discutirmos tudo pessoalmente._

 _Seja cuidadoso e espero que nos encontremos em breve._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Julie Clark_

 _Editora Aprilis_

Harry releu a carta sem poder acreditar, 5 livros! A Sra. Clark queria transformar o livro da sua mãe em 5 livros e acreditava que seria um grande sucesso. Bem, ele também pensava assim, lera e já utilizava o livro de sua mãe, isso o tornava o melhor aluno em Poções para grande alegria de Slughorn e seu constante constrangimento a seus inúmeros elogios. Hermione implicara um pouco com a ideia de que ele tinha informação privilegiada e não era muito justo, mas, depois que Harry explicou que ele fazia suas próprias correções as receitas do livro de poções do currículo e, então, as comparava as da sua mãe, descobrindo semelhanças e diferenças, sua amiga aceitou.

Quase sempre, Harry fazia como sua mãe escrevera, sem antes ter lido a poção corrigida por ela, fato que sempre o fazia se sentir mais perto dela, de uma forma bem legal. Quanto ao sumário de ingredientes, Harry o decorara e emprestara aos amigos com a promessa de manterem segredo e eles concordaram, pois sabiam do seu desejo de publicar o livro. Ou os livros, pensou, com sorriso animado e orgulhoso.

E a reciclagem e reutilização do papel dos livros Harry, O Aventureiro! Era, simplesmente, perfeito! Uma ideia muito melhor do que colocar fogo em tudo, o que seria um desperdício e ainda baratearia o produto final para a população...

Baratear o produto final... Claro! Como não pensara nisto antes!? Estivera todo o fim de semana lendo e relendo a carta do Sr. Edgar que estava pessimista com a inauguração das lojas no mês que vem. As expectativas para as compras de Natal não eram boas por causa da crise econômica, Sr. Edgar fora sincero em dizer que as lojas de produtos mais supérfluos tinham grandes chances de não se manterem. Também lhe disse que a melhor decisão seria diminuir a produção, pois, um grande estoque, com as vendas do comércio em declínio poderia levar algumas lojas a falência. Sua carta também disse que, das 20 lojas que faltavam para serem alugadas, apenas metade tinham novos negócios, ou seja, 10 prédios estariam vazios para o dia do Festival. A carta chegou no sábado à noite e Harry mal dormira tentando encontrar uma solução, discutira incansavelmente com seus amigos, mas nenhuma ideia surgira. Até agora.

Suspirando, ele pegou o pergaminho, a pena e escreveu um bilhete rápido, depois, olhando para o relógio, decidiu infringir o toque de recolher por uma boa causa. Invisível sob a capa, Harry caminhou até o laboratório que esperava estivesse vazio, mas encontrou os gêmeos inclinados sobre anotações e a área de experiências com o fogareiro aceso.

— O que fazem aqui até tão tarde? — Harry os encarou confuso. — Pensei que tinham parado de quebrar o toque de recolher.

Eles o encararam confusamente, olharam para seus relógios e soltaram exclamações, palavrões e começaram a apressadamente arrumar tudo para partirem.

— Nem percebemos, se a Vector nos pegar estaremos em detenção, com certeza. — Disse George tirando o avental e outros equipamentos de segurança depois de abaixar o fogo.

— Perderemos tempo precioso se isso acontecer e ainda receberemos outro Howler da mãe, pode apostar. — Disse Fred mal-humorado.

Harry os observou e percebeu que pareciam cansados, teria que ser mais firme em descasarem mais, pensou e riu com o pensamento do Howler.

— Rindo de nós, Harry? — George perguntou rabugento.

— Você nos magoa profundamente, meu pequeno amigo. — Disse Fred com uma piscadela e relembrando a aposta de quem seria mais alto quando adulto.

— Não. — Harry sorriu com malícia. — Apenas me lembrando que mais cedo pensei que receberia um Howler também se a Sra. Serafina soubesse de algumas coisas que estou fazendo.

Os dois riram divertidos.

— Bem, tem sempre uma primeira vez para tudo e, além disso, faz bem à reputação não ser tão filhinho da mamãe. — Disse Fred distraidamente guardando alguns livros.

— Bem, esse problema lhe garanto que não terei. — Disse Harry com uma careta ao se aproximar da bancada com os aparelhos de testes.

— Desculpe, Harry, não pensei... — Disse Fred arrependido e Harry deu de ombros. — O que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?

— Vim buscar os espelhos, compramos mais um novo par para testes e estou precisando deles. — Explicou ele ao encontra-los e mostrar aos meninos.

— Você não vai destruí-los de novo, não é? — George arregalou os olhos preocupado.

— Não, vou usá-los. — Disse Harry e, abrindo a janela, esperou uns segundos e logo sua coruja voou para dentro e pousou em uma das mesas. — Ei, garota, esperta como sempre. Preciso que entregue isso ao Sr. Edgar, depois pode ir ao Chalé descansar ou a Evans House. Seja cuidadosa e viaje segura, minha amiga.

Edwiges piou concordando e estufou o peito orgulhosa, antes de subir em seu ombro, bagunçar seus cabelos e, então, voar pela janela. Harry a fechou e encarou os amigos que pareciam confusos.

— Preciso falar com meus guardiões e Sirius, urgentemente. — Disse Harry. — Por carta não será o mesmo, mas vocês podem pedir outro par de espelhos, ficarei com este, pelo menos até as férias de inverno.

— Ok, mas quem é o senhor Edgar? — Perguntou Fred curioso.

Harry suspirou ao se sentar em uma das mesas e cruzar os braços.

— Essa é uma longa história para outro dia. Queria lhes perguntar algo, se não se importarem. — Disse Harry delicadamente. — Vocês sabem onde sua irmã estava na hora do ataque da Luna?

Fred e George o olharam surpresos e depois se encaram confusos antes de se voltarem para Harry, desconfiados.

— Por que você quer saber? — Fred questionou e George acenou.

— Apenas curiosidade, estou com uma teoria balançando em minha mente e, talvez, eu possa descartá-la ou não. Vocês sabem? Não é nada por mal, acreditem. — Assegurou Harry sincero.

George acenou concordando, apesar de Fred ainda parecer desconfiado.

— Ela estava dormindo. —Respondeu George sério. — Ginny sentiu a gripe que todos estavam pegando no mês passado e decidiu tirar um cochilo antes do banquete, mas dormiu até quase à meia noite.

— O que foi bom, porque se estivesse junto com a Luna, poderia ter sido petrificada também, ou pior. — Acrescentou Fred e Harry acenou pensativo, isso supondo que o ataque a Luna foi aleatório, considerou ele. — Porque? Qual a sua teoria?

— Bem, me ocorreu que Malfoy poderia ter elaborado esse plano que o Dobby me avisou, não apenas para matar nascidos trouxas, mas para se vingar de alguma família que ele despreza. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos agitado. — Vocês me disseram que Malfoy não tem qualquer rixa com os Lovegood, mas tem com sua família, que seu pai fez buscas a casa dele a alguns meses, então...

— Você pensou que o ataque a Luna não foi aleatório, apenas um engano, que a intenção era machucar a Ginny. — Terminou George e Harry acenou.

— Harry, mesmo que isso seja verdade, porque não atacar a nós ou Ron e Percy? A Luna está sempre andando por aí e deve ter tropeçado no herdeiro sem querer. — Disse Fred pouco preocupado.

— Desculpe, mas não acredito nisso nem um pouco. — Disse Harry e, suspirando, apoiou o cotovelo na mesa. — Tem algo que não estou vendo, não tenho todas as peças do quebra-cabeça ainda, mas continuarei investigando. Vocês deveriam ficar atentos e avisar os seus irmãos também, apenas por precaução.

— Faremos isso. — Disse George e Fred deu de ombros pouco interessado.

— Como estão conseguindo esconder o laboratório do Sr. e Sra. T? Agora que estão limpando, iluminando e organizando tudo, é uma questão de tempo antes de nos encontrarem. — Disse Harry preocupado.

Os gêmeos suspiraram e gemeram parecendo chateados.

— Tínhamos esperança de que não nos perguntaria isso. — Disse George.

— O que? Do que estão falando? — Harry os encarou confuso.

— Você não se perguntou como andamos por Hogwarts sem sermos pegos? — Fred questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Ou porque ficamos conversando um bom tempo com Sirius no dia da inauguração da Caverna dos Marotos? — Acrescentou o George e retirou um pergaminho velho da bolsa.

Harry arregalou os olhos e se aproximou deles no outro lado da mesa.

— Isso é.…? — Sua voz morreu e Harry se engasgou de espanto e emoção. — O mapa... Vocês têm o mapa!

— Sim. Sabemos que você é o legítimo herdeiro, confirmamos com o Sirius que o nome da Caverna é em homenagem ao grupo de amigos que ele tinha quando estava na escola, incluindo seu pai. — Contou George cabisbaixo.

— Ele nos disse que seu pai, ele e outros dois amigos idealizaram e construíram essa perfeição. — Disse Fred estendendo o pergaminho. — Nos dói dar o mapa para você, mas decidimos que, quando você perguntasse, nós lhe entregaríamos, afinal, ele é mais seu do que nosso e você pode precisar dele.

— E, de qualquer maneira, já o conhecemos de cor, apenas, tem sido muito útil nos últimos tempos porque podemos vir para cá sem correr o risco de sermos flagrados. — Apontou George ando de ombros.

Harry acenou ainda sem palavras e pegou o pergaminho antigo, Sirius lhe contara a história desse mapa em detalhes e ele pensara estar perdido para sempre. Mas, imagine isso, aqui estava ele com dois de seus amigos e...

— Como vocês o encontraram? — Perguntou curioso.

— Bem... quando estávamos no primeiro ano, Harry... jovens, descuidados e inocentes... — Explicou George divertido.

Harry bufou, ironicamente, duvidava que algum dia os gêmeos teriam sido inocentes.

— ... bem, mais inocentes do que somos hoje... nos metemos numa certa confusão com Filch.

— Soltamos uma bomba de bosta no corredor e por alguma razão ele ficou aborrecido... — Fred tinha sua expressão maliciosa de sempre.

— Imagine isso. — Disse Harry fingindo choque.

— Exatamente. Então, Filch nos arrastou até a sala dele e começou a nos ameaçar com os castigos de costume...

— ... detenção...

— ... nos arrancar as tripas...

— Entendi. — Harry acenou divertido.

— E, não pudemos deixar de reparar numa gaveta do arquivo dele em que estava escrito Confiscado e Muito Perigoso.

— E, vocês o pegaram... — exclamou Harry, ainda mais sorridente.

— Bem, que é que você teria feito? — Perguntou Fred. – George soltou mais uma bomba de bosta para distrair Filch, eu abri depressa a gaveta e tirei... isto.

— Não foi tão desonesto quanto parece, sabe — comentou George. — Calculamos que Filch nunca descobriu como usar o mapa, mas, provavelmente, suspeitou o que era ou não o teria confiscado.

— Mas, vocês descobriram. — Disse Harry em tom de afirmação, não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

— Ah, sim, com certeza — disse Fred, rindo. — Esta joia nos ensinou mais do que todos os professores da escola.

Ele apanhou a varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e disse: _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom_.

Na mesma hora, linhas de tinta muito finas começaram a se espalhar como uma teia de aranha a partir do ponto em que a varinha de Jorge tocara. Elas convergiram, se cruzaram, se abriram como um leque para os quatro cantos do pergaminho; em seguida, no alto, começaram a aflorar palavras, palavras grandes, floreadas, verdes, que diziam:

 _Os Srs. Moony, Rabicho, Almofadinha e Pontas, fornecedores de recursos para bruxos malfeitores, têm a honra de apresentar_

 _O MAPA DO MAROTO_

Era um mapa que mostrava cada detalhe dos terrenos do castelo de Hogwarts. O mais notável, contudo, eram os pontinhos mínimos de tinta que se moviam em torno do mapa, cada um com um rótulo em letra minúscula. Encantado, Harry se curvou para examinar melhor. Um pontinho, no canto superior esquerdo, mostrava que o Prof. Dumbledore estava andando para lá e para cá em seu escritório; Pirraça, o poltergeist, naquele momento saltitava pela sala de troféus; e um Tom Riddle caminhava pelo corredor do 2º andar, um monitor procurando alunos fora do toque de recolher, provavelmente. E, quando os olhos de Harry percorreram os corredores que tão bem conhecia, ele notou mais uma coisa.

O mapa mostrava um conjunto de passagens em que ele nunca entrara. E muitas pareciam levar...

— ... diretamente a Hogsmeade – disse Fred, acompanhando uma delas com o dedo. — São sete ao todo. Filch conhecia essas quatro — ele as apontou —, mas, temos certeza de que somente nós conhecemos estas outras. Essa passagem atrás do espelho está um pouco precária, mas ainda é possível usar antes que desabe e fique completamente bloqueada. E, achamos que ninguém jamais usou esta, porque o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado bem em cima da entrada. Mas, esta outra aqui leva diretamente ao porão da Dedosdemel. Nós já a usamos um monte de vezes.

— Moony, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas — suspirou George, tocando no cabeçalho do mapa com carinho. — Devemos tanto a eles.

— Almas nobres, que trabalharam incansavelmente para ajudar novas gerações de transgressores — disse Fred solenemente. — E, nós conhecemos um deles, foi uma grande honra.

— É seu, Harry — acrescentou George. — Apenas, não se esqueça de limpar o mapa depois de usá-lo, senão qualquer um pode ler.

— É só bater com a varinha mais uma vez e dizer "Malfeito feito! ", e o pergaminho torna a ficar branco.

Harry encarou aquele tesouro, não era uma joia, era um baú repleto de joias belíssimas e muito, muito uteis.

— Vocês dois... isso... são, simplesmente, brilhantes. — Harry tinha um sorriso de partir a cara e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de entusiasmo. — Podemos fazer tanto com isso... Merlin, precisamos verificar cada uma dessas entradas, Filch não está mais aqui e precisamos tentar escondê-las ou a maioria delas dos Srs. Ts. A entrada da Dedosdemel, atrás do espelho e do salgueiro lutador já é nosso, três de sete é um bom número e, desde que tenhamos a certeza que os adultos estejam mantendo os outros seguros, podemos aceitar isso, mas, se não for o caso, precisamos fortificar cada passagem, Fred, George. Algumas coisas bem desagradáveis e dolorosas, armadilhas que deixarão marcas visíveis, nada mortal, mas, bem humilhantes.

— O que...

— Harry...

— E, podemos começar a trabalhar em construir outro mapa. Eu tenho contato com Moony, entre ele e Sirius, além do diagnóstico do mapa, poderemos fazer outro, talvez mais abrangente ou mais portátil como um rádio mágico com imagens do mapa... um computador! — Exclamou Harry animadamente. — Claro! Um computador portátil com o mapa, rapazes, vocês podem imaginar como isso faria diferença na guerra? Em uma batalha?

— Compu... o que?

— E, podemos encontrar e transformar uma passagem secreta em nosso novo laboratório. Não sei como não pensaram nisso antes..., mas, tudo bem, porque esse lugar estava abandonado e estávamos seguros. — Harry gesticulou com o braço amplamente. — Mas, agora com os novos zeladores e a possibilidade real de termos mais aulas... A AP está considerando isso e é bem possível que essas salas serão usadas no futuro. — Harry falava rapidamente e a expressão confusamente assombrada e idênticas dos gêmeos eram meio cômicas. — O que? Estão me olhando como se eu estivesse louco!

— Bem, para nossa defesa, você parece meio louco. — Disse George defensivamente.

— Não entendemos metade do você falou, cara, será que pode explicar com mais calma? — Disse Fred mal-humorado.

— Bem, qual metade vocês entenderam? — Harry perguntou impaciente.

— Sobre fazer mais um mapa, isso entendemos, mas nada dessa história de compu... sei lá o que. E, sobre armadilhar as passagens para fora de Hogwarts, entendemos, mas não porque isso é tão importante. — Disse George exasperado.

— E, encontrar outro laboratório? Já temos esse montado, mudarmos daqui será um trabalhão e podemos ser pegos carregando tudo para outro lugar. — Fred apontou o óbvio.

— Bem, foi por isso que disse que não entendia porque não pensaram antes em um lugar mais secreto, olhem isso aqui. — Harry colocou o dedo sobre o mapa. — Tem um monte de passagem, até o Covil está aqui, vocês têm esse mapa a mais de 3 anos e decidem criar um laboratório secreto em uma sala de aula do 6º andar? — Harry devolveu com irritação.

— Bem, como saberíamos que Filch seria trocado e poderíamos ter mais aulas? Não somos videntes, somos? — Fred devolveu levemente envergonhado.

— Ok. — Harry olhou em volta do laboratório pensativo. — Ok, vamos colocar tudo de volta nos baús que o Sr. Falc nos trouxe os produtos que pedimos e encolher, se necessário, faremos mais de uma viajem, mas, antes, temos que encontrar o lugar certo, limpar e reformar, deixar do jeito que precisamos. Eu terei treinos extras de quadribol essa semana, assim deixarei isso por conta de vocês. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Você nos deixará com o mapa? — George perguntou chocado.

— Sim, mas até fazermos esta mudança, depois, precisarei dele... E, porque não me entregaram depois que conversaram com o Sirius? — Harry não estava chateado, apenas curioso.

— Bem, primeiro, porque nos apegamos a ele. — Confessou o George envergonhado. — E, estávamos relutantes em ficar sem ele, pois nos ensinou muito e nos tirou de boas enrascadas, não queremos ou podemos ter mais detenções.

— E, nós estamos aqui mais vezes e em horários impróprios, precisamos ter certeza que não tem ninguém no corredor quando saímos. — Disse Fred como se fosse óbvio.

— Bem, mas pensei que vocês sabiam o feitiço de desilusão. — Harry apontou também mal-humorado, porque ainda não conseguiu realizar esse feitiço.

— Nós sabemos. — George disse dando de ombros.

— E porque não usam!? — Harry exclamou irritado e viu suas expressões mudarem de confusas para surpresas e depois envergonhadas, seria engraçado acompanhar as reações idênticas se não fosse a seriedade da situação. — Olha, tudo bem, vocês gostam do mapa, estão acostumados em tê-lo sempre à mão, mas me parece que ele se tornou uma muleta. Vocês têm que pensar fora da caixa, poderíamos estar fazendo uma cópia dele a meses e, ainda por cima, não utilizaram todo o seu potencial. Sobre as passagens para fora de Hogwarts, nunca lhes ocorreram que do mesmo jeito que vocês podem sair, alguém com má intenção pode entrar?

Harry esperou uma batida e os viu empalidecer e arregalar os olhos.

— Mas, ninguém sabe...

— Como vocês sabem? Os marotos encontraram, Filch sabe de 4, assim, Dumbledore e os professores também devem saber, Voldemort possuía Quirrell no ano passado e agora está atacando os alunos com um basilisco. Fred, George, pensem! — Harry sabia que estava sendo duro e viu seus ombros caírem e seus rostos corarem de vergonha, suspirando, continuou. — A verdade é que não podemos deter alguém poderoso como Voldemort, mas, Malfoy ou outro comensal, podemos tentar ao fazermos algumas armadilhas bem humilhantes e dolorosas. Estão comigo?

— Com certeza. — Os dois se endireitaram e responderam juntos.

— Ok, deixem as armadilhas para a semana que vem, trabalharemos e montaremos elas todos juntos, assim saberemos como desarmar em necessidade. Essa semana, nos concentramos em encontrar um novo laboratório, limpar e mudar, algo atrás de uma estátua onde podemos usar o feitiço de senha como usamos no Covil. — Disse Harry.

— Podemos fazer isso, você se concentra em vencer aquelas cobras. — Disse George animado.

— Sobre o computador, tenho que lhes mostrar... nas férias de inverno farei isso, então, vocês entenderão, mas, eu me adiantei, precisamos primeiro terminar o projeto do intercomunicador. No entanto, podemos criar outro mapa, assim, teremos mais um em caso de emergência. Escreverei para o Remus e Sirius, vocês façam o feitiço de diagnóstico que fizeram no espelho, talvez nos ajude. — Harry os estimulou e eles acenaram.

— Devíamos ter pensado nisso, mas...

— Estivemos tão mergulhados na pesquisa...

— Eu entendo. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Tem algo que estou para perguntar para vocês e sempre me esqueço, outro dia falei sobre oclumência e me pareceu que vocês não sabem o que é.

— Oh! Naquele dia que você sentiu a magia dos aparelhos. Isso foi demais, alias. — Disse George sorrindo.

— E, nós não sabemos o que é oclumência, mas, porque isso é importante? — Fred perguntou se sentando em uma cadeira, pelo jeito não sairiam dali tão cedo e estava cansado.

— Pensei que vocês fossem puros-sangues. — Harry franziu o cenho confuso e se sentou também.

— E, somos, mas o que isso tem a ver? — Fred estava impaciente.

Harry, suspirou e rapidamente explicou sobre o que era oclumência e legilimência, sobre como meditar, organizar e proteger a mente com sua magia, ajudava a aprender, memorizar e, mais importante, impedir que qualquer um acessasse seus pensamentos.

— Pensei que por ser algo que alguns puros-sangues aprendem mesmo antes de vir para Hogwarts, vocês saberiam. — Encerrou Harry curioso.

Os garotos se olharam entre chocados e resignados.

— Bem, se for algo de tradição purista, meus pais não apoiam, sabe, é...

— Complicado. — Terminou Fred para o irmão.

— Não é uma tradição purista, é uma tradição das famílias magicas antigas, Terry começaria a aprender a partir do próximo verão, apenas nos adiantamos por causa de tudo o que aconteceu no ano passado. — Disse Harry.

— Bem, Harry... minha família, os Weasley são uma família antiga que sempre foi muito respeitada, mesmo que não fossemos tão ricos como os Potters ou Blacks, somos tão antigos e poderosos quanto. Entende? — George explicou um pouco envergonhado.

— Sim.

— Então, minha família perdeu toda a fortuna, eram muitos filhos, vovô se chamava Septimus porque era o sétimo filho, assim ele foi o que ficou com menos. Seus irmãos fizeram investimentos ruins e perderam tudo, vovô e papai tentaram reconstruir a fábrica de invenção e produção de objetos mágicos, não deu certo e eles faliram. — Explicou Fred cabisbaixo. — Vovó Cedrella sempre disse que essa decepção levou meu avô mais cedo do que deveria, porque ele morreu de repente e sem ser tão velho como Dumbledore, por exemplo.

— Papai adora o trabalho dele, mas sempre lamentou não ter realizado esse sonho. De qualquer forma, os Prewetts, família da minha mãe, são antigos e tradicionalista, não de um jeito bom, sabe. — George continuou a história.

— Não que eles sejam puristas como os Malfoys, mas vivem com essa ideia de superioridade e manter as aparências, seguir tradições antigas e tal. Minha mãe e os irmãos, perderam os pais cedo para a varíola de dragão, ela quem cuidou dos irmãos mais novos, gêmeos como nós, Gideon e Fabian. — Fred explicou com o rosto sombrio.

— Sim, mas, ela também era jovem e eles foram todos viver com seus avós e a tia Muriel que era irmã de seu pai...

— Ela é uma bruxa. — Fred interrompeu com uma careta. — E, isso não é um elogio.

— De qualquer forma, nossos bisavôs eram muito tradicionalistas e rígidos, tentaram, inclusive, obrigar a mamãe a um casamento de conveniência rico e desaprovaram o papai por ser pobre. — George continuou a história ignorando a interrupção do irmão. — Mamãe detesta essas tradições antigas puro sangue, sabe, e ela nunca se deu bem com a vovó Cedrella por causa disso. Vovó era uma Black, ela não era purista ou esnobe, nem nada, mas...

— Sempre dizia que tínhamos que aprender como ser e nos portar como os puros-sangues ou seriamos menosprezados. Ela e mamãe tiveram brigas espetaculares sobre isso, no fim, mamãe venceu, mas vovó no ensinou algumas coisas escondido, sabe, etiqueta, hierarquia das famílias antigas, como sempre respeitar e honrar nosso nome e coisas assim, mas... — Fred hesitou e seus olhos ficaram tristes. — Vovó morreu a dois invernos já e...

— Talvez ela pretendesse nos ensinar oclumência escondido também. — Encerrou George também triste.

Harry acenou, entendo melhor porque os Weasleys pareciam tão, não puros-sangues, até mesmo se comparados a famílias não puristas como os Corners ou Boots.

— Ok, imagino que seus irmãos mais velhos aprenderam mais que vocês e Ron, além da Ginny... — Harry hesitou ao se lembrar de como a menina ruiva o cumprimentara adequadamente quando se conheceram em setembro.

— Com certeza. — Disse George e Fred acenou concordando.

— Bem, meu conselho a vocês dois é que aprendam oclumência, tenho os livros, posso lhes emprestar e, no futuro, posso até lhes contar algumas informações sensíveis e confidencias que saberei, não serão acessados por quem não deve. — Harry os viu acenando em acordo, ainda que Fred fez uma careta para mais leitura. — E, escrevam aos seus irmãos mais velhos e descubram o que mais eles aprenderam com sua avó, não precisam se tornar puros-sangues pomposos como os Slytherins, mas, acreditem, se não souberem como se comportarem em algumas situações, serão humilhados e estarão desonrando o nome de suas famílias.

— Como assim? — George perguntou confuso. — Vovó muitas vezes falou sobre isso, sobre não desonrar o nome da nossa família, nossos antepassados, mas, éramos pequenos e nunca entendemos muito bem.

— Bem, eu só descobri isso quando cheguei ao mundo mágico, não sabia que era um bruxo ou que, como um Potter, certas atitudes eram esperadas de mim, que deveria saber me portar e responder de determinadas maneiras. Por exemplo, minhas roupas, Terry disse que era uma vergonha para minha casa vestir me em trapos, mas houve outras coisas... — Harry contou suas interações com Draco, Michael, os goblins, centauros, a descoberta sobre a história rica de sua família em defesa dos elfos, órfãos, doentes. — Imagine, se eu não aprendesse tudo isso e escravizasse um elfo doméstico ou me tornasse amigo de um Malfoy. Claro, tem tradições que se perdem e vocês não precisam ser formais entre amigos e famílias, mesmo no trabalho, mas, quando forem lidar com outras famílias antigas ou estiverem em situações mais formais, não quererão humilhar o nome Weasley, Prewett e Black.

Fred e George se olharam um pouco confusos e preocupados, nunca tinham imaginado o quão importante era o que sua avó Cedrella lutava por ensiná-los. E, não entendia porque sua mãe não os deixou aprender, seu pai também, sempre ficava no meio da discussão, sem apoiar ou decidir por um lado.

— Vamos escrever para o Bill, ele é o mais velho e poderá nos contar mais e, talvez, o pai... — George olhou para o irmão que deu de ombros.

— Não sei, se ele sabe de tudo isso, porque não nos contou antes? Melhor escrever para o Bill primeiro, podemos conversar com o pai no intervalo. — Disse Fred e George acenou.

— Obrigado, Harry e vamos querer os livros sobre oclumência, detesto a ideia de que qualquer um poderia ler nossos pensamentos. — George disse e Harry acenou.

— Acredito que devemos ir, amanhã tenho um treino antes das aulas. — Disse Harry olhando para o mapa e vendo os monitores caminhando pelos corredores. — Depois que tivermos protegido as entradas secretas e tivermos um novo laboratório, vocês me entregam ele, mas se precisarem não me importo de emprestar. — Disse ele tocando o mapa com suavidade.

— Ok, mas, fazer outro é uma grande ideia. — Disse Fred analisando o 6º andar, estava vazio, o 7º também e Vector estava em seu quarto, sem se mover, ou seja, dormindo, mas o 5º andar tinha um monitor, Percy Weasley. — Quer que lhe acompanhamos? Assim você pode se desviar do Percy.

— Não preciso. — Disse Harry sorrindo com malícia. — Tenho minhas cartas na manga.

Enquanto falava, sua capa deixou a braçadeira de couro e deslizou o envolvendo como água prateada, um segundo depois, Harry desapareceu e riu divertido com a expressões idênticas de espanto dos amigos.

— Que merda é essa? — Exclamou Fred.

— Aprendam oclumência e saberão, até mais ver. — Disse a voz não corpórea do Harry, que abriu a porta e deixou o laboratório.

Ele chegou a torre Ravenclaw sem problemas, cruzando com um sonhador e feliz Percy, calculou que, mesmo se estivesse visível, não seria visto pelo monitor Gryffindor.

O dia seguinte, terça-feira, ele resumiu suas ideias para os amigos que se mostraram otimistas, declarando que poderiam ajudar a resolver a crise econômica do mundo mágico. Contou sobre a publicação dos livros da sua mãe, o que arrancou exclamações de entusiasmo de Hermione e Terry, mesmo Neville se mostrou empolgado.

— Nós falamos sobre um livro com um sumário de ingredientes, Harry, isso será tão útil nas aulas de Herbologia! — Exclamou ele sorridente.

Ele também contou sobre o mapa e a missão dos gêmeos desta semana e a de todos eles para a semana seguinte.

— Vou ajudar como der, mas, Trevor está meio enlouquecido com o jogo de sábado, treinaremos todos os dias bem cedo antes das aulas, além dos treinos terça e quinta-feira à noite. — Informou ele aos amigos que pareciam empolgados com o mapa, mas...

— Harry, você deveria entregar o mapa para o diretor Dumbledore e o Moody, aposto que os ajudaria a encontrar o herdeiro e o basilisco, além de proteger as passagens secretas. — — Disse Hermione no seu melhor jeito defensora das regras.

Harry a encarou sem palavras por um segundo e depois deu uma gargalhada divertida.

— Ah! Ah! Ah! Muito divertido, Hermione, não sabia que tinha tanto talento para contar piadas. — Disse ele divertidamente, mas o fato é que ninguém mais estava rindo.

— Eu estou falando sério, Harry, alguém está atacando os alunos com um basilisco e esse mapa pode ser uma grande ajuda para encontrá-lo. É muita irresponsabilidade sua mantê-lo ao em vez de entregar ao auror que investiga o caso e.…— Hermione tomou fôlego para discursar sua opinião e Harry olhou para Neville e Terry, os dois pareciam não pensar como ela, felizmente.

— Hermione. — Harry a interrompeu, finalmente. — O mapa é uma herança de família, é meu e não emprestarei a ninguém, principalmente depois que deixaram claro que não querem minha ajuda. Ora, eles não são os grandes aurores e os sábios adultos? O que uma pobre criança de 12 anos como eu posso lhes oferecer? — Harry debochou com uma careta. — Moody e King nem estão mais investigando nada, pois estão muito ocupados com a OP Travessa do Tranco e Dumbledore já sabe de 5 das 7 passagens secretas, isso se não souber de todas. Nós faremos nossas próprias armadilhas, uma precaução extra, encontraremos um novo laboratório porque em breve os Srs. Ts vão nos encontrar e, eu ficarei com o mapa. Se, por um acaso, algo que eu ver me parecer estranho, avisarei o professor Flitwick que avisará o diretor e, ele contatará os aurores.

— Mas, Harry...

— Hermione. — Terry falou delicadamente. — Harry está certo, o mapa pode ou não ser útil para a investigação, mas se for descoberto pelos professores poderia ser confiscado e perderemos um ótimo recurso para esse e os próximos anos.

— Sem contar que é algo do pai do Harry, uma herança, seria terrível se fosse perdido e, de qualquer forma, essa decisão é dele, Hermione. — Neville argumentou muito sério.

— Ok, estou vendo que sou voto vencido. — Disse ela mal-humorada.

— Eu não chamei nenhuma votação. — Encerrou Harry um pouco rude.

Naquela noite, o treino de quadribol foi muito frio, não estava mais chovendo, mas o vento frio era tão forte e cortante que Harry e o time tiveram dificuldades em controlar as vassouras e, no caso dos artilheiros, as goles. Ele pegou o pomo algumas vezes, mas essa tarefa era a menos importante do jogo de sábado, o principal era combater a velocidade das vassouras novas do time Slytherin. Harry e o resto do time estava esperançoso com suas estratégias, se nada desse errado, eles poderiam vencer, a maior preocupação era, na verdade, com a sua posição que não tinha um reserva. Cho Chang fora expulsa do time por suas ações de bullying contra Luna e outras meninas que se apresentaram para reclamar depois da reunião de Flitwick com a casa. Os pais dela foram chamados e, em decisão conjunta, decidiram suas punições, Cho, que já chorava por qualquer coisa, esteve aos prantos por vários dias. Trevor entendera, mas não gostou de ver o time prejudicado, Chang era uma boa buscadora e seria a titular se o Harry não fosse tão obviamente superior.

Depois de um banho quente e de vestir seu pijama, Harry se instalou em sua cama e esperou pela chamada de espelho dos seus guardiões, Sirius e o Sr. Edgar, com um livro de Agatha Christie. Como sempre, Hercule Poirot lhe prendeu a atenção até que ouviu um zumbido ao seu lado, sorrindo, apressadamente pegou o espelho e viu o rosto de Sirius o encarando de volta.

— Sirius! — Sua exclamação foi uma mistura de saudade e alegria.

— Harry! Como está você? — Disse ele com a mesma expressão.

— Tudo bem. E você? Como está indo a OP? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Eu estou bem e a OP está tendo resultados incríveis, praticamente... — Um pigarro o interrompeu e ele olhou para a sala antes de o encarar outra vez com ar de desculpa. — Depois conversamos mais sobre isso, tem um pessoal que quer te cumprimentar.

— Claro. Está todo mundo por aí? — Harry sorriu e acenou para o Sr. Edgar, Sr. Falc, Sra. Serafina e, para o seu prazer, o Sr. Boot estava lá também. — Sr. Boot! Que saudades! O Terry teria adorado vê-lo também. Como está a Sra. Honora?

— Olá, Harry, talvez amanhã à noite possamos ter uma reunião de família e não de negócios, esses espelhos são realmente brilhantes. — Disse ele com um grande sorriso. — Sra. Honora está bem, dentro do possível, obrigado por perguntar.

— Harry, você disse em sua carta que era urgente uma reunião de negócios. Algo aconteceu? — Sr. Falc falou apesar de não aparecer no espelho.

— Espere, colocarei ele aqui e todos seremos vistos. — Disse Sirius e levou o espelho até uma mesa mais distante, Harry pode ver todos sentados em sofás e poltronas da biblioteca do Chalé.

— Ei, pessoal. — Harry acenou sorridente.

— Nos conte que nova ideia você teve, Harry. — Sr. Edgar animadamente.

— Bem, antes disso, ontem recebi uma carta da Sra. Clark... — Harry contou em detalhes o que ela lhe disse e a possibilidade de publicar os livros.

— Isso é incrível, Harry, se sua mãe estivesse aqui... Nossa, Lily estaria soltando fogos de tanta alegria. — Disse Sirius emocionado.

— Sem dúvida, é um grande legado, Harry, e mostrará a todos a bruxa incrivelmente poderosa que Lily era, imagine isso, 21 anos e uma obra tão grande e importante como legado. — Disse Serafina com um sorriso emocionado.

Harry sorriu também emocionado, sabia que era algo que faria sua mãe muito feliz e, ainda mais, se ajudasse os alunos de Hogwarts.

— Eu preciso pensar bem, analisar o que a Sra. Clark me enviou, mas, de início, não quero tomar nenhuma decisão antes de conversar com ela, pessoalmente. — Harry explicou e viu todos acenando em concordância. — Também, estou pensando nos livros de Mason, eles têm imagens desenhadas muito interessantes que tornam o aprendizado mais completo e didático. Sei que isso pode encarecer os livros um pouquinho, mas, principalmente, para os 1º e 2º anos, seria muito interessante ter algumas imagens e... Bem, tenho algumas ideias que quero discutir com a Sra. Clark.

— Acredito que é uma boa ideia, Harry, mesmo que os livros fiquem alguns sicles a mais, isso será um diferencial que atrairá as crianças e os pais. — Disse o Sr. Boot positivo.

— Eu também penso assim e, se fizermos uma boa campanha publicitária e os livros tiverem tantos diferencias, como os desenhos, poções corrigidas e de maior qualidade, além do fato de que são livros escritos por Lily Potter, não importará que eles não estejam na lista de livros pedidos por Hogwarts. — Sr. Edgar esboçou os pontos principais pensativo. — Sra. Clark está certa, os livros serão um grande sucesso, Harry.

— Eu também acredito nisso e, na verdade, pensei que se o professor de Poções recomendar os livros, eles poderiam se tornar os livros não oficias da lista de Hogwarts. — Harry sorriu com o pensamento. — E, o Prof. Slughorn adora a minha mãe, disse que foi sua melhor aluna, aposto que se eu pedir, ele faria isso.

— Essa é uma grande ideia, Harry, mas o professor Slughorn está como professor de Poções até o fim do ano, ele concordou em ensinar durante esse tempo até encontrarmos alguém qualificado em definitivo. Depois ele volta para a sua aposentadoria. — Informou Serafina e Harry acenou.

— Entendo. Bem, ele não é unanimidade, não posso dizer que fico triste com essa notícia, mas espero que o próximo seja melhor que Slughorn e Snape. — Disse Harry sem muito calor. — De qualquer forma, não era isso que eu queria falar com vocês tão urgentemente. — Disse Harry ignorando os olhares confusos por sua frieza. — Enquanto lia a carta da Sra. Clark, sobre sua incrível ideia de reciclar o papel dos livros falsos e como isso reduziria o valor do produto final, percebi que podemos fazer o mesmo em relação as minhas fazendas. E, no processo, ajudar o mundo mágico a sair dessa crise financeira!

Harry logo percebeu que todos o encaravam confusos, tentando ligar uma coisa à outra.

— Você poderia explicar melhor? Porque nós dois conversamos a algumas semanas e concordamos que o melhor era iniciar as fazendas uma por vez e com baixa produção. — Sr. Falc disse lento e confuso.

— Não concordamos com nada, eu disse que precisava pensar em alguma coisa e depois o avisaria sobre a minha decisão. — Harry apontou com firmeza. — Eu venho tentando encontrar uma solução, além de que, recebi uma carta do Sr. Edgar me falando sobre como a crise financeira estava exigindo reajustes, menos funcionários sendo contratados, menos mercadorias produzidas ou compradas para a diminuição dos estoques e que alguns negócios não prosperarão.

— Essa é uma previsão, claro, mas uma embasada na realidade. — Considerou Edgar negativo. — Temos uma alta taxa de desempregados e redução de salários de boa parte dos trabalhadores da sociedade, isso sem falar que as fábricas diminuíram a produção naturalmente nos últimos meses por causa do baixo consumo e, assim, houve mais demissões fora do Ministério. A perspectiva para o Natal é bem pessimista, claro, seremos uma novidade e teremos bons produtos, bons preços, os vendedores estão sendo treinados para darem um bom atendimento. É possível que as lojas da GER não sofram tanto quanto as já estabelecidas, mas, isso é uma suposição.

— E, seria horrível se eles falissem, não acho que a concorrência seja negativa e não quero tirar ninguém do mercado. Monopólio não me interessa e não é benéfico para a população. — Apontou Harry mostrando o seu conhecimento de economia e administração depois de muitas horas estudando sobre o assunto nos livros recomendados pelo Sr. Chester.

— Você está certo e sendo muito sensato, Harry, não deveria me surpreender, já que conheço sua inteligência, mas você sempre consegue me deixar de queixo caído. — Disse o Sr. Boot com um sorriso carinhoso, Harry retribuiu.

— Mas, qual a sua ideia, Harry? — Sirius perguntou muito curioso.

— Bem, nossa maior dificuldade com os produtos naturais é que eles são mais caros e precisamos reentrar no mercado depois de tanto tempo, um mercado que se acostumou com o consumo de alimentos crescidos por indução mágica, que reduz seus nutrientes, mas também seu tempo para a colheita e preços. — Harry exemplificou e todos acenaram. — Precisamos, então, de uma maneira de baixar o custo do produto para o consumidor final, talvez, não tão barato como os alimentos não naturais, mas, com um preço suficientemente competitivo que leve as pessoas a refletirem sobre os benefícios. Podemos inclusive fazer uma campanha publicitária voltada para os benefícios para a saúde ao consumir um alimento sem indução mágica e mais nutritivo.

— Essas são ideias interessante, Harry, mas como reduziríamos o valor do produto para o consumidor final? — Perguntou o Sr. Falc interessado.

— Vamos vendê-los nós mesmos! — Harry exclamou animado e sorridente, mas logo viu que todos pareciam confusos. — Ao em vez de vendermos para que os empórios revendam, nós mesmos venderemos os produtos diretamente ao consumidor e, assim, sem a porcentagem de um terceiro, reduzimos o preço.

— Hum... isso é interessante, pode dar certo, como temos algumas lojas ainda vazias, poderíamos transformar duas em um minimercado ou algo assim e... Você está pensando em algo diferente? — Edgar se interrompeu ao ver o Harry movendo a cabeça negativamente.

— Um minimercado seria útil para uma ou duas fazendas. Não, nós faremos feiras ao ar livre como as antigas feiras medievais onde se vendia todo tipo de produtos e alimentos, tanto para trouxas como para bruxos. — Harry disse animado. — O Prof. Achala nos contou sobre isso em aula outro dia, aliás, ele é um grande professor, Terry e Hermione estão meio apaixonados. Faremos 4 ou 5 grandes feiras ao ar livre, com barracas de todos os alimentos, tudo bem bonito, limpo e organizado, não abriremos para os trouxas, claro, os tempos mudaram, além disso, não seria atrativo se os bruxos tivessem que fingir. Podemos ter duas na Inglaterra, uma na Escócia, País de Gales e Irlanda, além de comida, podemos ter entretenimento, passeios com pôneis para as crianças e algum jogo para os adultos. Os preços serão atrativos, será alegre, colorido e animado, espaçoso, com comida farta e de boa qualidade, aposto que as pessoas irão com prazer comprar em um lugar assim. Temos que cuidar das proteções para manter o Estatuto de Sigilo e ter um espaço para aparatação, economizaremos com aluguel de um espaço fechado, podemos fazer o transporte dos alimentos magicamente, menos custos com isso também e...

— Harry, espera, você está sugerindo que as fazendas produzam alimentos em grandes quantidades? — Sr. Falc perguntou abismado.

— Claro! Pensem! Resolvemos tudo com um único movimento, Sr. Falc. Colocaremos todas as 18 fazendas produzindo em sua capacidade máxima, contrataremos dezenas de funcionários que estão desempregados agora, que terão salários e poderão consumir no centro comercial do Beco, o que, por sua vez, acelerará a produção das indústrias que terão que contratar mais funcionários e assim por diante, como um movimento reverso do que acontece agora. — Harry viu muitas expressões diferentes em seus rostos e persistiu. — E, garantiremos a entrada dos alimentos Potters no mercado outra vez em grande estilo, atingiremos até mais pessoas, ampliaremos a área comercial mágica da nossa sociedade, forneceremos produtos naturais de alta qualidade por um preço competitivo. Eu sei que parece um grande investimento, mas tenho certeza que as vendas serão altas e recuperaremos, enquanto isso, teremos um monte de famílias passando um bom Natal.

Harry encerrou meio sem fôlego dada a intensidade apaixonada com que defendeu suas ideias. Ele esperou por alguma resposta, de algum deles, mas ele apenas o encaram com espanto, finalmente, Sirius soltou uma exclamação.

— Maldição! Esqueça tudo o que eu lhe falei antes, isso é genial! Harry! — Sirius se levantou e saiu da imagem como se não conseguisse se conter.

Ele riu suavemente e olhou para o Sr. Falc e o Sr. Edgar, os dois eram quem mais entendiam de negócios e poderiam dizer se era ou não genial a sua ideia.

— Harry, preciso analisar alguns números, precisamos ter certeza que os preços finais dos produtos serão competitivos e que, além de recuperarmos o investimento, teremos lucros. — Edgar disse lentamente, sua mente estava analisando e era possível ver isso. — Mas, em princípio, me parece mesmo uma grande ideia e poderia solucionar os problemas financeiros que estamos enfrentando, bem, não de uma vez, mas as expectativas melhoram consideravelmente.

— Sr. Falc? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Precisamos ver os aspectos práticos, Harry, como, por exemplo, quantos funcionários precisaríamos em cada fazenda para produção máxima, o valor do investimento inicial, a legalidade de feiras livres e quanto custaria para protegê-las magicamente, além de onde a faremos exatamente. — Falc enumerou e Harry viu uma pena de anotação mágica escrever o que ele dizia. — Você disse que não gastaremos com o aluguel de prédios, mas, se tivermos que alugar ou comprar um espaço ou espaços de terras para as feiras... — Falc se interrompeu ao ver Harry mover a cabeça negativamente. — Você tem uma ideia para isso?

— Sim, usaremos os terrenos das fazendas, quer dizer, não de todas, apenas o número que possibilite uma viagem possível por aparatação. Eu não sei a localização das fazendas, mas podemos pegar os pontos centralizados do Reino Unido e abriremos as fazendas para o público comprar os produtos colhidos na hora! — Harry exclamou animado. — Os mesmos funcionários das fazendas trabalharão nas feiras, podemos chamar de Feiras de Alimentos Naturais das Fazendas Potters. Os salários serão justos, mas não muito altos, mas faremos contratos por produção e venda, assim, ao fim da colheita e com o sucesso das Feiras, eles terão uma porcentagem no lucro final, acredito que isso os motivará ainda mais a fazerem um grande trabalho. O investimento inicial não seria diferente do que se reiniciássemos as produções lentamente, apenas será tudo de uma vez. A quantidade de funcionários, não faço ideia, mas precisaremos de um gerente para cada uma das 18 fazendas... Eu li no relatório que o senhor me deixou que conseguiu contato com alguns antigos funcionários que têm interesse em voltar a trabalhar nas fazendas. Certo?

— Sim. — Falc acenou pensativo. — Consegui contatos com muitos, alguns estão empregados, mas, mesmo assim, se interessaram em voltar quando tivermos uma vaga. Os que estão desempregados, nós selecionamos para as primeiras fazendas... Não importa, se decidirmos iniciar com produção máxima e considerando o tamanho de cada fazenda, precisaríamos de uns 15 ou 20 funcionários em cada uma delas, Harry. E, isso sem considerar as Feiras, na época da colheita teremos pessoal colhendo, transportando, armazenando, vendendo, acredito que o ideal é contratarmos um número menor agora e na colheita dobramos...

— Mas, isso não resolve o problema das pessoas desempregadas, Sr. Falc, ou permite um bom Natal para suas famílias ou boas vendas paras as lojas que serão inauguradas. — Harry se opôs de imediato com veemência. — Me recuso a permitir que todos os investimentos dessas pessoas se percam porque o Ministério da Magia não sabe lidar com uma crise com o mínimo de humanidade. Para nós um ou dez negócios pode não ser nada, mas, para os associados... são os sonhos deles e todas as suas economias. Faremos contratos por produção e vendas, no final do ciclo, dividiremos 20% dos lucros líquidos com os funcionários, isso os fará aceitar um salário menor a princípio e, se for um sucesso como acreditamos, todos cresceremos juntos.

— Precisamos fazer uma projeção, Harry, isso levará tempo, precisamos ter certeza que teremos trabalho para todos os contratados, não adianta contratarmos 20 pessoas e ter 10 paradas por meses enquanto os alimentos não crescem. — Disse Sr. Falc sensato.

— Não temos tempo! Falta 40 dias para o Natal e 35 para a inauguração das lojas! Sr. Falc, o Festival de Inverno que projetamos pode se transformar em um grande sucesso se agirmos agora ou, não fazemos nada, e ele será um fracasso. — Harry falou com veemência. — Podemos encontrar trabalho, eu não entendo de agricultura, mas podemos plantar um setor de terras, depois outro e depois outro, assim teremos sempre funcionários plantando e cuidando das plantações. E, teremos produtos com variados tempos de crescimento, assim a Feira funcionará o ano todo com os produtos da sua estação porque respeitaremos seus crescimentos naturais. Selecionaremos o pessoal da fazenda para vender nas feiras, todos farão de tudo, plantam, cuidam, colhem, armazenam e vendem, se eles participarem de todo o processo se sentirão mais envolvidos e poderão explicar aos fregueses como ou quanto tempo aquele alimento demorou para chegou até ali. E... — Harry arregalou os olhos e se levantou empolgado. — Podemos fazer estufas de adubos naturais, uma em cada fazenda, isso cortará os custos, pois não precisaremos comprar o adubo e teremos mais trabalho para os funcionários. Além de que, podemos diversificar, podemos ter gado para carne e leite, podemos ter ovelhas para carne, leite e lã, podemos ter porco e galinha... Sr. Falc! Nunca faltará serviço e produtos frescos chegando todos os dias!

— Falc, pare de pôr empecilho, o menino está certo, é uma ideia brilhante que precisa de ajustes para fazê-lo funcionar e não o contrário, assim todos temos que começar a pensar em soluções para os problemas que surgirão. — Disse o Sr. Boot e Falc acenou com a cabeça.

— É, realmente, brilhante, Harry. Você já pensou em como fazer a parte da propaganda? — Falc perguntou e começou a fazer anotações.

— Pensei em imitarmos os trouxas, enviar folhetos de anúncios dos produtos no meio do Profeta Diário, podemos fazer um acordo com eles. Podemos também anunciar na rádio, na inauguração enviaremos convites e os faremos voltar com bons atendimentos, bons preços, bons produtos e talvez um tour pela fazenda. As crianças amarão poderem andar nos pôneis, tocar nos filhotinhos ou bezerrinhos, podemos ter degustação de alguns produtos feitos nas fazendas, não sei, queijo, vinho, tortinhas de maçã... — Harry riu divertido. — Desculpa, minha mente começa a ir para a cozinha e esse não é o foco.

— Mas é uma excelente ideia, Harry, seria um diferencial, servir algumas receitas dos produtos que produzimos, não todos os dias, em dias especiais, todos os sábados, por exemplo. — Apontou Serafina pensativa. — Se as fazendas tiverem tantas diversidades de produtos, frutas, legumes, grãos, carne, leite, mel, nossa, só de imaginar. Falc, Harry está certo, tem trabalho de sobra o ano todo e as Feiras nas Fazendas Potters serão um grande sucesso.

— Precisaremos escolher as fazendas com cuidado, separar uma área grande que não será usado para a produção e sim para as Feiras. — Falc disse suavemente. — Montar as barracas e ligá-las magicamente com os armazéns, criar um sistema de comunicação para que os produtos que estejam acabando sejam enviados rapidamente. Nossa são tantas coisas, precisarei de ajuda, muita ajuda, além disso, são mais de 400 funcionários para contratar em um mês...

— Não um mês, Sr. Falc, 15 dias, assim eles estarão recebendo seu primeiro salário quinzenal a 5 dias do Festival de Inverno e a 10 do Natal, aliás, podemos dar uma pequena bonificação como presente de Natal a todos, um presente em dinheiro que lhes será muito útil. — Apontou Harry e viu o Sr. Falc o encarar de olhos arregalados.

— Harry... é impossível contratar 400 pessoas em 15 dias e ter todas as fazendas funcionando...

— Eles colocaram as fazendas para funcionar, Sr. Falc, confie em algum dos antigos funcionários como gerentes para cuidar da parte logística e sobre a contratação... Sr. Edgar? — Harry olhou para o seu diretor com a sobrancelha levantada.

— Sim, entendi, podemos fazer isso sim. — Edgar acenou concordando. — Colocarei todos os funcionários do escritório da GER para as entrevistas e seleção dos novos funcionários. Além disso, teremos toda a organização do Festival, precisaremos fazer turnos de 12 horas para darmos conta, mas os funcionários ficarão mais do felizes com as horas extras e a chance de ajudar. — Edgar apontou sincero. — Todos estão muito preocupados com as perspectivas negativas em relação ao Festival e o futuro das lojas, assim que lhes informar sobre as novas ideias e as projeções positivas, se empenharão ainda mais.

— Ótimo! E, podemos anunciar no Profeta que estamos abrindo 400 vagas de trabalho para as Fazendas Potters e direcionar as entrevistas para a GER, temos espaço suficientes lá...

— Merlin, nem pensar! Harry, você não viu a multidão de pessoas que estiveram no Beco, durante a troca dos livros, filas e mais filas. — Serafina empalideceu só de lembrar. — Precisamos fazer isso certo e com organização, o número de desempregados, no momento, é muito mais do que 400 pessoas e, se anunciarmos algo assim no Profeta, teremos uma invasão, mas não emprego para todos.

— Ok, temos dezenas de currículos de pessoas que ainda não foram contratadas pela GER, podemos convocá-las e lhes oferecer o trabalho, bem, para aquelas que não estão empregadas, acredito que o foco deva ser as pessoas que, no momento, estão sem emprego. — Sr. Edgar também pegou uma pena e anotou algumas ideias. —Podemos colocar um anúncio solicitando currículos para serem enviados sem divulgar quantas vagas contrataremos, serão centenas de corujas, mas é melhor do que milhares de pessoas e, a partir disso, selecionamos 400 e convocamos para as entrevistas. Acredito que terminaremos as assinaturas de contratos em 15 dias.

— Isso é uma boa ideia. As Fazendas Potters são uma empresa legalmente estabelecida e seu tutor, o Sirius poderá assinar por você, Harry. — Falc suspirou e olhou para ele. — Precisarei contratar alguém para administrar todos esses negócios, não darei conta e assim me concentro nas questões legais.

— Sr. Edgar não poderia...

— Sinto muito, Harry, mas entre a GER, as Fábricas Blacks e agora a AP, seria impossível para mim administrar isso também. — Disse o Sr. Edgar pensativo. — Mas, ajudarei a selecionar alguém e posso acompanhar de perto seu trabalho.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, encontraremos alguém qualificado para administrar as fazendas, Falc e eu podemos supervisioná-lo e colocaremos todas essas ideias em prática rapidamente. — Disse Sirius sorrindo orgulhoso.

— Eu poderei ajudar, não é como se o Conselho de Governadores me tomasse todo o tempo do mundo e, bem, sou advogado, não agricultor, mas acredito que posso ser útil durante esse período de mais urgência. — Sr. Boot disse suavemente. — Harry está certo, sabe, precisamos realizar esse projeto, assim, podemos salvar o Natal e sonhos de muitas pessoas, além de devolver a Fazendas Potters ao seu potencial real.

Harry sorriu com o apoio de todos e podia ver que eles já estavam cheios de animação e energia para começar.

— Harry, acredito que tenho mais duas ideias que podem gerar mais empregos a médio prazo, talvez, antes do início da primavera. — Disse o Sr. Edgar fazendo anotações.

— Diferentes daqueles novos que assinamos nas últimas semanas? Seria incrível, ainda faltam 10 imóveis para alugar, afinal. — Apontou Harry e sem poder se conter bocejou, cansadamente.

— Você parece exausto, Harry, o melhor é encerrarmos a reunião por hoje, já passou da hora de dormir e estar bem-disposto para as aulas amanhã. — Disse Serafina séria.

— Acredito que posso aguentar mais 5 minutos para ouvir isso. — Harry disse com muita educação, mas frio.

— Está tudo bem, Harry, tenho de analisar as possibilidades e, depois, lhe envio um relatório sobre elas, ok? — Disse Edgar olhando para ele e Serafina com estranheza.

— Ok, mas poderia adiantar as ideias agora, mesmo sem analisá-las? Prefiro não ficar no escuro e curioso. — Harry disse com firmeza.

— Claro, bem, pensei sobre a nossa conversa de agosto sobre abrirmos uma fábrica de produtos de cosméticos em sociedade com o Sr. Clement. — Edgar explicou rapidamente. — Tinha desistido da ideia porque estava com receio de que a loja dele, a Essence Spéciale, seria uma das que sofreriam com a recessão, mas, você está certo. Para acelerarmos a economia e superarmos essa crise, precisamos de empregos para a população mágica, assim, construir a fábrica agora me parece uma boa ideia. Teremos mais empregos e diminuição dos custos de seus produtos na loja do Beco. Além disso, bem, não entendo muito dessa área, preciso pesquisar e ver as possibilidades, mas a atitude da Sra. Clark em reciclar e sua menção a usarmos folhetos para anunciar os produtos das Feiras Potters, me fez pensar que podemos abrir uma gráfica.

— Oh! Isso é brilhante, Sr. Edgar! Podemos usar material reciclado, do mundo trouxa, não sei se existe reaproveitamento de papel no mundo mágico. E, faremos os anúncios, panfletos e podemos até imprimir os livros da minha mãe se tivermos a tecnologia certa, isso pode baratear os custos dos livros um pouco mais.

— Exatamente o que eu pensei, além de mais empregos, acredito que a GER ter sua própria gráfica será uma grande vantagem a longo prazo, pois precisaremos de catálogos e panfletos para todas as lojas. — Sr. Edgar sorriu e Harry pode ver que seus olhos pareciam mais esperançosos. — Você teve uma grande ideia, Harry, nunca mais vou subestimá-lo.

— Rá! Então, o senhor é o único. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo. — Por favor, me mantenham informado, a não ser quando estou em aula, se precisarem falar comigo a qualquer hora, estarei o tempo todo com o espelho.

— O espelho foi uma boa ideia, Harry, seu pai e eu tínhamos um amigo que os fez para nós em nosso 4º ano, usávamos para conversar quando estávamos em detenções separadas. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso saudoso.

— Vocês eram amigos do Brand Jr.? — Harry perguntou surpreso. — Eu não sabia disso! E, Sr. Falc, o senhor conseguiu algum avanço sobre a patente do espelho?

— Espere, do que estão falando? — Sirius olhou de um para o outro confuso.

— É uma longa história, Sirius, eu explico com mais detalhes depois. — Disse Falc ao ver o Harry bocejar mais uma vez. — Estamos avançando, Harry, o senhor Brand ainda está relutante e não é por causa do dinheiro, o preço que oferecemos é justo e ele reconhece. — Sr. Falc o informou. — Acredito que ele quer conhecê-lo e suas ideias, o pessoal todo, sabe, ter certeza que não é um jogo, que é um projeto sério.

— Bem, isso é razoável, vou tirar umas fotos do nosso laboratório e levar nossas pesquisas, levarei os gêmeos, Hermione e Terry, podemos também mantê-lo informado dos nossos avanços e quando conseguirmos o que queremos o avisamos. — Harry acenou pensativo. — Terei muito o que fazer nas férias de inverno, mas, pode marcar um dia para nos encontramos com ele, Sr. Falc.

— Ok, farei isso e podemos lhe oferecer os 5% da empresa MagiTec como combinamos, ainda não fiz isso porque senti que, insistir com mais dinheiro, poderia ofendê-lo, Harry. — Sr. Falc explicou sério.

— Espere, vocês estão tentando comprar o direito de usarem o espelho? — Sirius disse admirado. — Isso seria incrível! James e eu ficamos tão tristes quando o Junior morreu, estávamos no 6º ano e ele já tinha se formado a uns dois anos, então.

— E, precisamos encerrar, vocês podem conversar mais em outro momento, já é quase meia noite, Sirius, Harry. — Sra. Serafina interferiu e os dois acenaram, Harry dando outro bocejo. — Harry, espero que esteja se comportando e não se intrometendo onde não deve, como conversamos da última vez que nos encontramos. — Continuou ela e Harry se tencionou na hora, seu rosto ficou sem expressão e os olhos esfriaram.

— Não estou fazendo nada que não deva, senhora, como prometido. — Disse ele e mais uma vez ignorou as expressões confusas dos homens na sala. Serafina levantou a sobrancelha, considerando ou não, tentar justificar mais uma vez sua ordem, mas Harry não lhe deu chance. — Aguardo quaisquer novidades de vocês. Boa noite.

E, cortou a ligação com certa brusquidão, mas não se importou, estava cansado demais para outro sermão e de todos os adultos da sua vida de uma vez, além de sua tia Petúnia, seria muito pior, considerou. Agora que isso estava resolvido, Harry decidiu, poderia se concentrar no jogo de quadribol de sábado, precisavam vencer os Slytherins, assim abririam uma boa vantagem. Se, depois disso, descobrisse o responsável pelo ataque, teria um ano bem tranquilo.

Enquanto isso, no Chalé em St. Albans, Falc acompanhou Edgar até a lareira da sala de estar, antes de voltar para o escritório e encontrar Sirius encarando Serafina com uma expressão de interrogação.

— O que foi? — Ele questionou, já imaginando do que se tratava.

— Você sabe o que foi, Falc, eu perguntei para a Serafina porque o Harry está agindo com tanta frieza com ela e lhe deu aquela resposta. — Sirius repetiu impaciente.

— Tivemos uma pequena discussão no dia em que estive em Hogwarts, depois do ataque. — Serafina informou suavemente. — Nada significativo, não entendo porque ele parece irritado, na verdade.

— Que discussão? — Falc perguntou confuso.

— Harry quis entrar na investigação de King e Moody, insistiu e discutiu sobre isso, não queria entender que era contra as regras e protocolos. — Serafina explicou seriamente. — Eles negaram, claro, Harry ficou chateado e agiu arrogantemente, então, quando ficamos sozinho, eu o lembrei da promessa que ele nos fez de não se envolver em qualquer perigo e deixar que os adultos resolvam os problemas.

— Se me lembro bem, Harry prometeu que não se envolveria se os adultos estivessem cuidando de tudo, além disso, nós discutimos que era importante ouvi-lo e suas intuições. — Sirius falou tenso.

— Sirius, tem dois aurores, o diretor e montes de professores envolvidos, eles todos estão tentando descobrir a entrada para a câmara e uma equipe do Ministério está caçando o basilisco. — Serafina expos duramente. — Quaisquer possíveis ideias que o Harry possa ter, tenho certeza que todos esses adultos as terão também e, incentivarmos que eles participem das investigações, apenas os levarão a estarem em ainda mais perigo do que já estão.

— Acredita mesmo nisso? Quantos adultos tem no mundo mágico? Isso sem falar em nós 5 aqui presentes e ouvindo aquele menino genial encontrar uma maneira de resolver a crise financeira que enfrentamos, conseguir empregos para centenas de pessoas e reestruturar suas fazendas em um único movimento. — Sirius estava indignado. — Confusões estas, causadas por adultos, inclusive o diretor de Hogwarts.

— Serafina, sabemos que ele não pode participar da investigação ou ter informação privilegiada, mas ignorar suas ideias ou afastá-lo não é a resposta. — Falc disse suavemente. — Você viu como ele agiu, frio e distante, está magoado.

— Magoado porquê? Tudo o que fiz foi insistir que cumpra a promessa que fez e não se coloque ou aos outros em perigo, Falc. — Serafina suspirou. — Talvez eu tenha sido dura, mas Harry sabe o quanto me importo e que apenas o quero seguro. Deve estar apenas reagindo a ser ignorado, rebeldia normal dessa idade, adolescentes estão sempre agindo assim, sei bem.

— Acredito que quem está sendo arrogante é você minha nora, em supor e afirmar como o Harry se sente sem lhe perguntar e acreditar que ele não pode ajudar nas investigações. — Sr. Boot falou com firmeza. — Esse menino já provou uma e outra vez que quando coloca a mente para pensar, resolver mistérios e encontrar soluções para problemas é, incrivelmente, talentoso. Sinceramente, me parece que ignorá-lo é uma grande tolice.

O silêncio na sala se manteve por um segundo, antes de Serafina voltar a falar um pouco chateada.

— Posso não ter lidado bem com a situação, mas Harry tem 12 anos, não tem conhecimento, poderes mágicos, recursos para enfrentar um basilisco ou quem o controla. Ele pode ser incrível, mas não é um adulto ou auror, estes, estão cuidando da situação, ao contrário do ano passado, assim, eu espero e insisti que Harry mantenha a promessa e fique seguro.

— Eu compreendo o seu pensamento, Serafina, mas meu afilhado é especial e poderia ajudar, isso não é ser arrogante, é a verdade e espero que King e Moody não lamentem ter lhe dispensado. — Sirius suspirou e moveu a cabeça fechando os olhos. — Conheço aquela expressão, Lily era quente como fogo em seu temperamento, mas se fosse magoada se fechava e esfriava, se distanciava, ela era orgulhosa e, até que você se desculpasse e reconhecesse, não lhe concederia um fiapo de nada.

— Lily tinha um grande coração...

— Não tente agir como se a conhecesse mais do que eu. — Sirius a interrompeu com frieza. — Harry é seu próprio ser, mas tem algumas coisas dos pais, ele está magoado e não ajudará se não lhe pedirem sua ajuda ou se desculparem. E, sabe o que isso significa?

— Ele fará sua própria investigação. — Concluiu ela ao perceber o óbvio. — Droga.

— Conversarei com King e Moody, talvez possamos salvar as coisas ainda, mas teremos que atravessar essa ponte com calma durante as férias de inverno. — Disse Sirius os encarando preocupado e disse. — Precisamos que ele confie em nós.

Todos os outros acenaram, até mesmo Serafina, mas era óbvio por suas expressões que temiam ser tarde demais.

A semana de Harry foi completamente focada no jogo de sábado, além dos treinos, seu time escondeu com muito cuidado as estratégias e todos foram cuidadosos com um possível ataque mágico. A maior preocupação era Harry, já que ele não tinha um substituto, mas, mesmo os outros, foram orientados por Trevor e não andarem sozinhos pelo castelo. Apesar dessa orientação já existir por causa do basilisco.

Na sexta à noite, ele teve mais um treino de duelo com Flitwick e sabia que seu Meistr tinha preparado algo especial. O que ele não imaginou foi entrar em uma arena de duelo completamente escura. Na vez anterior, a escuridão era como uma noite sem lua, mas desta vez era diferente, a escuridão era espessa e completa, Harry teve a sensação de que estava completamente cego, mesmo sua mão a centímetros dos olhos, ele não conseguiu enxergar.

— Prentis, lembre-se de usar seus outros sentidos, respire fundo, na primeira parte, quero que se defenda do ataque físico. — A voz incorpórea soou e Harry fechou os olhos inúteis e respirou fundo.

Sua concentração inicial foi inútil, pois, um segundo depois, uma rasteira o derrubou de costas ao chão e lhe tirou o fôlego. Harry se levantou rapidamente e sentiu outro ataque vir, mas, sem saber de onde, deu um salto, apenas para ser atingido nas costas e cair para frente.

— Controle a respiração, ouça, sinta. — Meistr falou outra vez e Harry respirou fundo outra vez, se concentrou em sua meditação, confiou em sua magia.

O ataque seguinte veio pela frente e ele se afastou, a vontade de revidar era grande, mas Harry resistiu e apenas recuou, quando o próximo veio, se baixou. De repente, se sentindo mais à vontade, lembrou se das técnicas de defesa do Aikido, não tivera muitas aulas no verão, mas, nas últimas semanas, treinara com a Prof.ª Charlie, que parecia impressionada por sua rapidez. Ela lhe dissera que ele tinha um talento natural para a defesa e que, quando fosse fisicamente mais forte, sua rapidez o tornaria mortal.

Harry logo perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto se esquivava em todas as direções, muitas vezes não foi rápido o suficiente, mas a dor dos golpes o motivava a continuar, abaixa, salta, recua, rola, nunca desistir. Em pouco tempo, estava tão sincronizado com o som dos ataques que cortavam o ar, que não percebeu o momento em que sua magia se conectou com a magia da sala, mas, sua mente entendeu que a luz laranja azulada era a magia do inimigo que o atacava e, instintivamente, passou a se esquivar dela. Um segundo depois, ele percebeu que estava "enxergando" a magia com a sua magia, já fizera isso antes, sentiu a magia dos objetos, do ambiente, mas, nunca a "viu" em sua mente com cor e poder. Chocado, confuso, Harry observou luz vir em sua direção pela esquerda e se esquivou para a direita, de novo, mais uma vez e outra, ele não foi mais tocado e, quando a magia parou, Harry também o fez e a "olhou", esperando. Ela o rodeou, silenciosamente, Harry não a ouviria, mas pode "vê-la", assim se virou até estar à sua frente mais uma vez.

— Prentis? Você está me enxergando? — Perguntou Meistr e Harry ficou surpreso ao saber quem o atacava.

— Sim, Meistr, quer dizer, apenas sua magia, minha magia buscou a magia da sala, do atacante e encontrou o senhor. — Explicou Harry respirando fundo e tentando manter a concentração.

— Isso já aconteceu antes? — Veio a pergunta.

— Eu consigo sentir a magia do ambiente, dos objetos, da natureza, mas nunca a tinha "visto" em minha mente, é bem poderosa e colorida, laranja azulada. — Explicou Harry suavemente.

— Incrível e raro, seu dom para a magia natural se mostra aqui.

— Prof. Jonas disse que minha conexão tão rápida e forte com a floresta faz parte disso. Pensei que poderia ser consequência meditação e oclumência, mas ele disse que, quando alcancei o estado de ausência tão rapidamente, estava, na verdade, usando um dom natural de conexão com a magia natural e que é por isso também que sou voador natural. — Harry explicou suavemente, Neville também tinha essa conexão, pois, apesar de não ser bom em voar, nadava melhor que qualquer um na escola, mesmo tendo aprendido a pouco tempo.

— Você ainda está me vendo com sua mente? É difícil manter a concentração? — Meistr perguntou curioso.

— Não é difícil, minha magia age naturalmente a minha necessidade, ela gosta de me proteger, minha mente e meu corpo. Não estou te vendo com minha mente, Meistr, estou vendo a sua magia com a minha magia. — Respondeu ele, sincero.

— Interessante... surpreendente, na verdade. Bom, vamos continuar, agora quero que você ataque e se defenda ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não lhe deu tempo para se preparar e atacou imediatamente. Harry saltou e, instintivamente, ergueu a perna em um chute alto, bem, alto para o professor, e sentiu o Meistr se abaixar. O ataque a sua perna de apoio veio rápido, mas Harry era mais veloz e saltou, adivinhando onde o atacante estaria moveu o braço lateralmente e acertou um golpe na nuca. Harry viu o poder magico voar alguns passos a frente, mas retornar com força e rapidez.

Harry sabia que Flitwick era um grande duelista, fora campeão, afinal, sabia que ele era veloz e implacável, mas não sabia que ele poderia lutar fisicamente com tanto talento. Ele se sentiu, exatamente o que era, um aprendiz, tomou muitos golpes e deu alguns, mas seu Meistr nunca o acusou, retornando mais feroz, como se fosse um insulto. Para cada golpe que Harry o atingiu, dois entraram de volta, dolorosos e implacáveis, mas a adrenalina o impediu de sentir a dor e a vontade de vencer era mais forte que tudo.

A escuridão que os envolvia era acompanhado por suspiros, batidas, cortes de ar, passos leves, respirações ofegantes e, finalmente, um grito de dor mais forte quando Harry não se esquivou de um soco na altura do rim. Ofegante, ele caiu de joelhos, buscando por ar e tentando superar a dor, mas então a sala se iluminou e Meistr apareceu a sua frente. Vestia uma espécie de quimono japonês, meio bagunçado, estava com o rosto corado, algumas marcas aqui ou ali, mas respirava normalmente e sorria.

— Por hoje foi um bom treino e você perdeu. — Harry percebeu que ele parecia satisfeito e apenas acenou.

— Não sabia que o senhor lutava fisicamente e... — Ele gemeu quando se colocou de pé, estava muito pior que Flitwick. — Como conseguiu me enxergar?

— Um feitiço, muito avançado, que você nunca irá precisar aprender e tenho 1,3m de altura, com certeza aprendi a lutar fisicamente, com espadas e facas também. — Disse ele e tirando a varinha lhe fez um diagnóstico. — Nada quebrado, mas precisará de algumas poções, enviarei ao seu quarto, seria suspeito se aparecesse assim na enfermaria. No próximo duelo... quando será?

— Domingo à tarde, Meistr. — Respondeu Harry.

— Lutaremos com sua adaga, não adianta levar ela com você para todo lugar e não saber usar. — Flitwick suspirou sentindo seus próprios pontos doloridos. — Bom jogo amanhã, Harry. Boa noite.

— Boa noite, professor e obrigado.

O jogo era tudo o que a escola falou a semana toda e no sábado a eletricidade e tensão envolveu a todos. Os Slytherins estavam convencidos de que venceriam, arrogantes exibiram suas novas vassouras com grandes sorrisos. Os Gryffindors e Hufflepuffs, apesar de esperançosos, não estavam muito otimistas e pareciam temer uma goleada arrasadora, que poderia não ser tão ruim se o Harry pegasse o pomo. Como não sabiam se Draco era um bom buscador, pelo menos, isso parecia ser possível, afinal, Harry tinha uma boa vassoura também.

Os Ravenclaws sabiam dos treinamentos extras, da inteligências e estratégias do time, em ter reservas, por exemplo, assim se sentiam muito mais confiante. Meia hora antes do jogo, seu time estava aquecendo e voando, relaxando, se preparando para enfrentar o que viria. Trevor falou com eles antes de subirem para o jogo em definitivo, como sempre, foi breve.

— Nós treinamos a nossa estratégia, se fizermos bem, concentrados e com coragem, podemos vencer fácil. Lembrem-se que eles estarão com raiva quando perceberem que vão perder, assim, nada de confronto físico. Vamos lá!

Os discursos dele eram sempre rápidos, precisos e ajudava o time a subir para o campo confiante e concentrado. Trevor e Flint apertaram as mãos, Draco lhe lançou um olhar arrogante e depois olhou para a bancada dos professores, Harry acompanhou seu olhar e sentiu o sangue ferver ao ver Lucius Malfoy ao lado de Dumbledore e Slughorn. O que ele fazia ali? Dumbledore sabia que o ataque a Luna era sua responsabilidade, deveria desaprovar o flagrante desrespeito a ética e fair play com essa história de doar vassouras a casa do seu filho para lhe conseguir uma vaga no time. E, além de tudo isso, se pais e guardiões podiam comparecer, porque todos não eram avisados e permitidos? Harry teria gostado muito de ter o Sirius vendo-o jogar pela primeira vez.

O apito de Madame Hooch o tirou de seus pensamentos e Harry imediatamente ignorou a própria raiva e entrou no jogo. Que deveria ser um massacre, as vassouras Nimbus 2001 eram rápidas, muito rápidas mesmo, mas eles sabiam o que fazer para vencer. Harry se assegurou que o pomo desaparecera e se moveu para ajudar seus colegas, seus três artilheiros cercaram o artilheiro Slytherin com a goles que tentou voar entre eles, mas não conseguiu, pois foi espremido e cercado ferozmente. Isso o fez decidir se livrar da goles e jogá-la para um companheiro, mas Harry tinha uma Nimbus 2000 e era mais leve, rápido e talentoso, assim, conseguiu interceptar a goles e correr para o aro adversário, soltando-a nas mãos de Trevor no último instante e, ainda fintou e distraiu o goleiro, deixando o aro livre para o seu capitão marcar.

O movimento irritou e surpreendeu os Slytherins que pareceram se dar conta que, mais uma vez, eles tinham uma estratégia. Quando seu artilheiro se viu cercado na marcação por zona de pressão dos três artilheiros Ravenclaws mais uma vez, Flint gritou:

— Passe por cima desses imbecis!

Mas, seu time esperava isso e quando o troll, bem, ele parecia um troll, tentou usá-los como pino de boliche, seus artilheiros se afastaram, voando em círculo e o cercando a poucos metros de novo, de novo e mais uma vez. Isso se repetiu várias vezes, o jogo ficou lento e amarrado, a Slytherin não conseguia chegar aos aros para marcar e, quando tentava um passe, o Harry chegava primeiro, pegava a goles e corria para os aros adversários entregando-a para um companheiro pontuar. Logo eles estavam ganhando de 100x0, mas os Slytherins decidiram mudar de tática também e atacar o Harry, fisicamente e com os balaços, no entanto, depois da surra que levara na noite anterior, dificilmente, vassouras novas ou não, eles conseguiam chegar perto de tocá-lo.

Harry tinha certeza que era seu melhor jogo e a satisfação que sentia era imensa, lhe permitiu até sorrir para o Draco com arrogância também. Flint pediu tempo e conversou com seu time, quando voltaram, Draco estava ajudando os artilheiros, mas sem treinamento e menos talento na vassoura mais atrapalhava do que qualquer coisa. Finalmente, Flint gritou:

— Saí do caminho, seu imbecil! Eu disse para ficar colado no Potter!

Draco até tentou, mas Harry era rápido demais e o menino ficava perdido no meio do jogo agitado dos artilheiros, provavelmente porque só treinou em pegar o pomo acima de todos. Mas Harry não teve pena, quando marcaram 150x20...

Um grito de alerta e seus sentidos o avisaram do ataque, Harry se desviou e o balaço passou velozmente perto do seu ombro esquerdo. MacMillan estava ali um segundo depois e o bateu para longe, mas, para o choque dos dois, o balaço parou no ar e voltou para Harry, na direção de sua cabeça.

— O que...? Mas que porra é essa? — Gritou MacMillan tentando afastar o balaço que voltava e voltava.

Harry subiu acima dos artilheiros tentando não atrapalhar ou machucar seus companheiros e viu os Slytherins marcarem, irritado, olhou em volta em busca do pomo, se o pegasse, terminava de uma vez e então o balaço se desviou de MacMillan como se tivesse vontade própria e o atacou. Ele fugiu e se desviou com habilidade, mas não poderia jogar...

— Trevor! Pede tempo! — Seu grito foi acompanhado de um gemido quando o balaço o atingiu lateralmente nas costelas o lembrando do seu rim dolorido.

Harry o viu se afastar e depois, magicamente, parar e voltar a atacá-lo. Enraivecido pelo balaço obviamente adulterado, Harry tirou sua varinha e lhe apontou, gritando:

— Reducto! — Ele não tinha certeza se funcionaria em um objeto mágico, mas quando o balaço explodiu em pedaços, suspirou aliviado.

— Mas, o que...? — Madame Hooch apitou e se aproximou dele zangada. — O que pensa que está fazendo? Não pode usar magia em campo e muito menos destruir o balaço!

— Bem, me desculpe se estava tentando me salvar de um balaço adulterado! — Disse ele indignado e segurando seu lado com o braço, pois estava bem dolorido. Como ela não viu o que aconteceu?

Voando mais abaixo na direção do seu time, Harry percebeu os olhares de espanto e curiosidade dos artilheiros, considerou que, talvez, apenas os batedores perceberam algo estranho.

— Harry... porque destruiu o balaço? — Trevor parecia preocupado.

— Ele estava me atacando, Trevor, deve ter sido adulterado...

— Potter! Balaços atacam, é proibido usar magia em campo e destruir balaços, goles, pomos ou vassouras. — Disse Hooch o seguiu ainda irritada.

— O balaço estava me perseguindo! Ele foi adulterado magicamente! — Harry exclamou começando a perder a calma de vez.

— Isso é impossível...

Mas, enquanto Hooch falava, o outro balaço zuniu de repente ao seu lado e atacou Harry que só teve tempo de colocar o braço a frente do rosto para absorver o impacto. A força da batida quebrou o osso do braço, o fez soltar a vassoura e o jogou para traz, Harry caiu uns 3 metros e perdeu o fôlego com o impacto e a dor que o envolveu. Por um segundo tudo escureceu e ele ofegou por ar, no instante seguinte, abriu os olhos respirando com brusquidão e gemendo de dor.

Tudo ficou ainda mais confuso quando seus amigos o cercaram, havia gritos e protestos, mas Harry não deu atenção, a dor era tudo em que conseguia pensar e como ninguém parecia disposto a ajudá-lo, ele decidiu se levantar e ir para a enfermaria.

— Calma, Harry vamos ajudá-lo. — Disse Owen tentando apoiá-lo enquanto se sentava, mas Harry gemeu, porque tudo doía.

— É melhor não mexer nele, vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria em uma maca, pode ter algo mais quebrado além do seu braço. — Era a voz de Terry preocupada.

Harry concordava com a ideia, mas, antes de tomar fôlego e dizer qualquer coisa, outra voz se intrometeu.

— Braço quebrado? Eu resolvo isso em um instante. Afastem-se. — Era Lockhart e Harry finalmente encontrou voz para protestar.

— Nem pense nisso, fique longe de mim!

— Ele não sabe o que está dizendo – falou Lockhart em voz alta para o ajuntamento do time da Ravenclaw que cercavam ansiosos os dois. — Não se preocupe, Harry. Já vou endireitar o seu braço.

— Não! — Harry conseguiu dizer e olhou em volta procurando por ajuda. — Trevor, me ajude a ir para a enfermaria.

— Claro, Harry. — Disse seu capitão sem qualquer humor.

Por entre a floresta de pernas à sua volta, Harry viu a Madame Hooch, lutando para enfiar o balaço errante numa caixa. A bola continuava a resistir ferozmente.

— Aguarde um momento. — Pediu Lockhart, enrolando as mangas de suas vestes verde-jade.

— Não... não ouse fazer isso... — Harry com a voz fraca tentou impor sua vontade, mas não houve tempo porque Lockhart agitava a varinha e um segundo depois apontou-a diretamente para o braço de Harry.

Uma sensação estranha e desagradável surgiu no ombro de Harry e se espalhou até a ponta dos dedos da mão. Era como se o braço estivesse se esvaziando, não doía mais e nem de longe se parecia com um braço. As exclamações em volta o forçaram a encarar o braço e o que ele viu quase o fez desmaiar de novo, pela manga das vestes saía uma coisa que lembrava uma grossa luva de borracha cor de pele. Ele tentou mexer os dedos. Nada aconteceu. Lockhart não emendara os ossos de Harry. Ele os removera.

— Ah — disse Lockhart. — É, às vezes isso pode acontecer. Mas o importante é que os ossos não estão mais fraturados. Isto é o que se precisa ter em mente. Então, Harry, vá, dê uma chegada na ala hospitalar, ah, Sr. Pickford, Sr. Boot, podem acompanhá-lo? E Madame Pomfrey poderá... hum... dar um jeito nisso.

— Seu... seu... Imbecil descerebrado! — Harry estava com tanta raiva que conseguiu se levantar, ainda que pendeu para um lado no peso do braço sem osso. — Eu lhe disse para não me tocar!

— Olha o que o senhor fez! — Terry também estava muito zangado.

— Ora, isso pode acontecer com qualquer um...

— Pode acontecer com fraudes incompetentes! E, isso é exatamente o que o senhor é! — Terry o encarou furioso e num impulso o acertou com um soco no nariz. — E, isso é pelo meu irmão!

Enquanto Lockhart segurava o nariz sangrado, gemendo e chorando por seu lindo rosto destruído, Harry foi ajudado por seus amigos até a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey não ficou nada satisfeita, na verdade, ela estava furiosa.

— Você deveria ter vindo me procurar diretamente! — Dizia enérgica, erguendo a lamentável sobra do que fora, meia hora antes, um braço útil. — Posso emendar ossos num segundo, mas fazê-los crescer outra vez...

— Isso não é possível? — Perguntou Harry desesperado.

— Claro que sim, mas será muito doloroso e demorado — disse Madame Pomfrey sombriamente, atirando um pijama para Harry. — Você vai ter que passar a noite...

Terry e Neville o ajudaram a vestir o pijama, Trevor voltou para o campo e Hermione esperou do outro lado da cortina até que ele se deitou em sua cama e o braço balançou molemente para o lado.

Hermione e Madame Pomfrey deram a volta à cortina. Madame Pomfrey vinha segurando um garrafão de uma poção que Harry reconheceu como a Esquelesce.

— Você vai enfrentar uma noite difícil — disse Pomfrey servindo um copo grande de boca larga e fumegante e entregando-o a Harry. — Essa é versão completa da poção que você vem tomando todos esses meses para fortalecer seus ossos. Fazer ossos crescerem de novo é uma coisa complicada e precisa ser tomado tudo de uma vez, não uma vez por semana como temos feito.

Tomar a Esquelesce, também era complicado. O líquido queimou a boca e a garganta de Harry e, apenas a prática de tomar tantas poções em seus tratamentos o impediu de cuspir.

— Obrigado, Madame. — Disse Harry bebendo um pouco de água com a ajuda de Terry e Hermione.

— Bem, eu lhe liberei para praticar esportes, mas seu corpo ainda está em tratamento, Harry, além disso, deixar esse... ser tocar com a varinha em você foi muito perigoso. — Disse ela arrumando sua coberta preocupada.

— Não deu tempo de impedir, Madame Pomfrey. Acredita que isso pode causar problemas aos tratamentos que o Harry está fazendo? — Perguntou Terry preocupado.

— Não. Ele está muito saudável e quase que completamente curado de seus problemas de saúde. Isso não evitará que sofra até esses ossos crescerem... — Neste momento, ela se interrompeu quando Lockhart entrou choramingo sobre seu nariz que ainda sangrava.

— Poppy, você pode salvar meu lindo rosto? — Implorou ele desesperado.

— Bem, o senhor não é um bruxo tão incrivelmente poderoso? Tenho certeza que pode curá-lo por si mesmo como fez com meu paciente. — Disse ela com malícia.

Apesar da dor que já o envolvia, Harry sorriu ao ver sua expressão horrorizada e com o pensamento de vê-lo com a face mole e disforme pela falta de ossos.

— Por favor, Poppy, foi um erro justo, poderia acontecer com qualquer um...

— Não comigo! — Ela gritou indignada e os meninos a encararam espantados. — Eu sou a curandeira desta escola e sou treinada para curar essas crianças! Como ousa tentar fazer uma magia tão difícil, colocar os alunos em risco apenas por arrogância e exibições tolas!? — Ela levantou sua varinha e Lockhart gritou agudamente se encolhendo, mas Madame Pomfrey apenas acenou e curou seu nariz. — Se voltar a tentar curar alguns dos meus alunos outra vez, farei mais do que quebrar seu nariz! Entendeu bem?

— Sim, sim, Poppy... — E, correu da enfermaria como o rato assustado que era.

Ainda lamentando os esportes perigosos e os professores ineptos, Madame Pomfrey se retirou, deixando-os sozinhos.

— E, pensar que eu pensei que ele era um grande professor. — Hermione suspirou decepcionada.

— Ele é a maior fraude, isso sim, aposto que inventou ou comprou todas aquelas histórias de seus livros, porque, com certeza, Lockhart nunca chegou perto de ajudar ou salvar uma única alma. — Disse Terry rabugento.

— Ou pior. — Resmungou Neville sombrio. Harry acenou concordando, sim, tinha a sensação que Lockhart era pior do que sua figura falastrona sugeria.

— Independente disso, você não deveria ter socado um professor, Terry. — Repreendeu Hermione decepcionada.

Terry corou um pouco constrangido e olhou para as cobertas da cama do Harry.

— Foi um impulso, o que ele fez foi muito perigoso, poderia ter causado danos mágicos sérios. St. Magnus está cheio de casos de pessoas que tentaram se curar por conta própria sem um curandeiro e estão presos a enfermaria de longo prazo, invalidas ou com dores horríveis para o resto da vida. — Disse Terry muito sério, Neville acenou confirmando e Hermione empalideceu com a informação.

— Eu não sabia disso. — Sussurrou ela chocada.

— Além disso, com a dor que estou sentindo agora, Lockhart merecia muito mais do que um soco no nariz. — Disse Harry com a voz dolorida. — Obrigado por me defender como sempre, irmão, mas da próxima vez, chute suas bolas. Ok?

Isso fez todos rirem, mesmo Hermione, Terry acenou e apertou seu ombro.

— Combinado.

A porta do hospital se escancarou naquele momento e o time da Ravenclaw entrou furiosos e entristecidos.

— O que houve? — Harry perguntou com um mal pressentimento.

— Perdemos. — Disse Trevor muito chateado.

— O que? Como assim? Draco pegou o pomo? — Disse Harry sem entender.

Eles haviam conversado sobre isso e feito planos, como Harry não tinha mais um substituto e os Slytherins eram uma equipe que jogava sujo, eles planejaram que se ele se machucasse, tentariam marcar mais pontos e deixar o pomo para o Draco pegar. Se tivessem uma diferença de mais de 150 pontos ainda venceriam, mesmo que fosse por uma margem pequena.

— Não, não houve mais jogo. — Disse Melrose e era o único da equipe que o encarava com olhos acusadores. — Eles deram os 150 pontos para eles porque você destruiu o balaço.

— O que!? — Harry e Terry disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— São as regras, Harry. — Trevor suspirou e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama. — Nenhum jogador pode sacar sua varinha e fazer magia em campo, a não ser que seja uma situação de vida ou morte.

— Ou destruir as bolas do jogo ou vassouras dos adversários. — Owen continuou sombrio. — Antigamente, alguns jogadores ficavam com raiva por uma finta ou jogada dos adversários e os atacavam com magia, o jogador ou sua vassoura. Isso foi proibido em 1806, se alguém faz isso, automaticamente o jogo é encerrado e os 150 pontos do pomo vai para a outra equipe.

— Mas... era uma questão de vida ou morte! Aquele balaço estava adulterado! Me perseguiu como se fosse magicamente forçado a me machucar! — Harry gritou furioso e tentou se levantar da cama, infelizmente, seu braço e uma tontura, além da dor o impediram. — Maldição... — Disse fracamente se afundando de volta para o travesseiro e fechou os olhos até a enfermaria parar de rodar.

— Nós protestamos, Harry e contamos o que tinha acontecido, mas os Slytherins exigiram o cumprimento da regra. — Explicou Trevor chateado. — Os covardes não quiseram voltar para o jogo por que sabiam muito bem que iam perder e Madame Hooch não viu o que aconteceu, assim...

— Assim? O que? Eles acham que eu ia destruir o balaço porque estava entediado? E minha palavra, de MacMillan e Owen, não valem de nada? — Harry estava possesso.

— Bem, eu também não vi o balaço te perseguir. — Disse Melrose em tom de acusação.

O time todo e os amigos de Harry o encararam com raiva, mas Melrose nem piscou. Harry apenas riu levemente, sem humor.

— Como se eu pudesse esperar que você enxergasse alguma coisa com esse seu nariz esnobe e purista na frente desses seus olhos falsos, Melrose. — Harry disse mordaz e viu o garoto se tencionar e empalidecer. — Acredita que não sei? Eu sou um Ravenclaw, seu idiota, e você é inteligente o suficiente para manter seus preconceitos para si mesmo, felizmente, ou te faria engolir sua língua se ousasse chamar minha mãe de sangue ruim.

Sua afirmação dura e fria abalou a todos que ainda não sabiam que Melrose era um purista, alguns até deram uns passos longe dele enojados.

— Como você ousa? Seu mestiço imundo! — Disse ele com ódio e Harry sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Alguém bata palma por mim, por favor. — Pediu ele e Neville entendendo sua intenção, atendeu o seu pedido. — Parabéns, Melrose, finalmente mostrando sua verdadeira face, hum... deve ser libertador. Como se sente livre do peso da máscara?

— Sabe quem eu sou? A importância do nome Melrose? O que minha família poderia fazer com a sua? Ah! Espera... — Melrose riu debochadamente. — Você não tem família! Os meus já destruíram os seus. Como se sente, livre do peso da...

Mas, o que ele ia dizer se perdeu, quando o calmo e silencioso Zane o acertou por traz com um chute entre as pernas. Melrose engasgou e parecia que engoliria a língua, ao mesmo tempo caiu de joelhos segurando as bolas, tão pálido e sem ar pela dor que logo ficou purpura.

— Harry mandou guardar seus preconceitos para você, idiota, até elogiou sua inteligência por fazer isso. — Zane disse suavemente. — Sugiro que continue a fazê-lo, porque se não, ele o fará engolir sua língua e eu corto suas bolas fora, assim sua família acaba com você. Entendeu?

Melrose pareceu perceber que a ameaça não era vazia e acenou com a cabeça, dolorosamente, porque não conseguia falar de tanta dor.

— Está vendo, Terry? É assim que se faz, acaba até o choramingo. — Disse Harry e seu amigo acenou impressionado.

— MacMillan, me ajude a tirar esse traste daqui. — Disse Trevor e os dois o pegaram, cada um por um braço, e meio ergueram, meio arrastaram Melrose até o corredor onde o largaram grosseiramente, ignorando os seus gemidos, trancaram a porta da enfermaria em sua cara pálida e suada.

— Bem, pelo menos o clima ficou mais leve. — Disse Scheyla se aproximando do Harry. — O que aconteceu com você afinal? Num minuto você estava cercado por Lockhart e no outro foi trazido para cá e não entendi nada.

Harry estava com muita dor e olhou para Terry que explicou rapidamente tudo o que aconteceu, além da reação de Madame Pomfrey.

— Que idiota! Não entendo porque ainda é nosso professor, eu mesma coloquei inúmeras mensagens de reclamações sobre ele na caixa de sugestões. — Disse ela irritada.

Todos acenaram concordando, pois tinham feito o mesmo, até Hermione.

— É uma questão de tempo e encontrar um substituto, infelizmente, encontrar pessoas qualificadas não é tão simples. — Disse Terry suavemente. — Na verdade, pelo que entendi, eles estão tendo que procurar fora do país alguns profissionais porque nós temos um círculo absurdo de desqualificação.

— Como assim? — Perguntou Owen curioso.

— Bem, os puros sangues que conseguem vagas mais facilmente no curso de mestres do Ministério ou têm dinheiro para pagar, não se interessam porque são ricos, têm negócios de família. Aqueles que se interessam, ou não têm dinheiro ou não conseguem a vaga, assim cria-se uma grande ausência de Mestres no mercado. — Explicou Terry e todos acenaram entendendo.

— Isso é criminoso, impedir o progresso intelectual, a evolução, imagine como mais magias, poções e outras descobertas não teríamos se não vivêssemos em uma sociedade atrasada por esses pensamentos tradicionalistas e preconceituosos. — Disse Hermione chateada.

— Mudaremos isso. — Disse Harry sonolento. — Estamos fazendo grandes mudanças e continuaremos...

— Primo, você precisa descansar, Trevor, voltamos ao que aconteceu no jogo depois. — Disse Scheyla tocando seus cabelos com carinho.

— Espera. — Harry falou com um pouco mais de energia. — Há algo que podemos fazer? Flitwick? Não podemos protestar e conseguir que remarquem o jogo ou algo assim?

— Não. — Trevor estava muito frustrado. — Ninguém entre os professores viram o que aconteceu, apenas nossos batedores e Scheyla, o outro time disse que não viu nada o que é uma grande besteira.

— Eles disseram que o testemunho de nós três, que são os interessados, não é válido. — Explicou Scheyla zangada. — Flitwick tentou argumentar, mas são as regras do jogo e os Slytherins pressionaram muito, incluindo aquele loiro esquisito.

— Malfoy! — Harry cuspiu o nome com nojo. — Eu o vi na bancada dos professores, não entendo como Dumbledore o deixa circular por aí depois de tudo o que fez.

— Provavelmente, para disfarçar, Harry e não o deixar saber que sabemos. — Disse Terry inteligentemente.

— Ok, ok, não tinha pensado nisso. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Perdemos por quanto afinal?

— Apenas 20 Pontos de diferença, Harry, ainda estamos na disputa, assim como a Hufflepuff ganhou por uma margem de 10 pontos e a Gryffindor também está no páreo. — Explicou Trevor e Harry acenou aliviado, pelo menos essa bagunça não tinha consequências tão duras para a Copa de Quadribol. — Mas eu gostaria de entender do que estão falando sobre o Malfoy, tenho a sensação de que o que aconteceu hoje não foi um acidente. Certo?

Harry suspirou e olhou para todo o time, inclusive o reserva que o encarava com atenção. Apenas Michael e Morag sabiam do que se tratava e os outros precisavam ser informados também, mas não hoje.

— Precisamos conversar, mas aqui não é o lugar, marcaremos amanhã para nos encontrarmos no Covil. — Disse Harry e viu todos acenarem, menos os puros sangues que não tinham ideia sobre o que ele falava.

Pouco depois, Pomfrey apareceu e os expulsou a todos, insistindo que Harry precisava repousar. Ele aproveitou para dizer que estava com dor em outros lugares, principalmente nas costelas e recebeu mais poções. Em 5 minutos, estava dormindo, exausto e dolorido. Muitas horas depois, Harry acordou de repente numa escuridão de breu e deu um ligeiro ganido de dor: o braço agora parecia cheio de grandes lascas. Por um segundo ele pensou que fora isso que o acordara. Então, ouviu uma fungada e percebeu que alguém estava passando uma esponja em sua testa. Confuso e um pouco assustado, Harry olhou para o lado e viu um elfo doméstico de aparência miserável.

— Dobby! — Sussurrou alto e muito surpreso.

Os olhos arregalados, parecendo bolas de tênis, do elfo doméstico espiavam Harry na escuridão. Uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu nariz longo e fino.

— Harry Potter voltou para a escola — murmurou ele infeliz. — Dobby avisou e tornou a avisar Harry Potter. Ah, meu senhor, por que não prestou atenção em Dobby? Por que Harry Potter não foi expulso quando fez magia fora da escola?

Harry se ergueu, apoiando-se nos travesseiros, afastou suavemente a esponja de Dobby, vestiu seus óculos e acendeu o candelabro ao lado da mesa.

— Dobby, eles sabiam que não foi eu quem realizou o feitiço, além disso, ninguém é expulso por fazer um mísero feitiço de levitação. — Disse Harry sorrindo por sua ingenuidade. — E, você sabe porque eu voltei, lhe deixei bem claro que não fugiria. A questão é, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Dobby o encarou timidamente e se balançou para a frente e para trás.

— Dobby ficou tão chocado quando soube que Harry Potter tinha voltado a Hogwarts que deixou o jantar do seu dono queimar! Dobby nunca foi tão açoitado, meu senhor...

Harry afundou de volta nos travesseiros.

— Merlin... açoitado! Dobby, sinto muito. Você está bem? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

Seus grandes olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.

— Harry Potter se preocupa com Dobby. — Ele assoou o nariz na fronha suja. — Dobby nunca teve alguém, um bruxo, que se preocupasse com Dobby. Dobby está bem, Dobby está acostumado com os castigos, meu senhor. Em casa, Dobby os recebe o tempo todo.

Ele parecia tão triste e patético que Harry sentiu a raiva por Malfoy duplicar.

— Por que você usa essa fronha velha e suja, Dobby? Os elfos de Hogwarts têm um uniforme limpo e bonito. — Perguntou sem conseguir pensar em como consolá-lo por sua vida miserável.

— Isso, meu senhor? — Disse Dobby, puxando a fronha. – Isto é a marca de escravidão do elfo doméstico, meu senhor. Dobby só pode ser libertado se seus donos o presentearem com roupas, meu senhor. A família toma cuidado para não passar a Dobby nem mesmo uma meia, meu senhor, se não ele fica livre para deixar a casa para sempre.

— Mas... eles poderiam lhe dar galeões para comprar ou costurar... — Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos. — O que eu estou dizendo? Como se os Malfoys fariam qualquer coisa razoavelmente boa para qualquer um. De qualquer forma, você ainda não me disse porque está aqui, Dobby.

Dobby enxugou os olhos saltados e disse de repente:

— Harry Potter precisa ir para casa! Dobby achou que o balaço dele seria suficiente para fazer...

— O seu balaço? — Disse Harry, chocado e irritado. — O seu... Como assim? Dobby, você que fez aquele balaço me perseguir?

— Dobby quer salvar a vida de Harry Potter! Dobby só queria que Harry Potter se machucasse o bastante para ser mandado para casa! Melhor assim, meu senhor, do que ficar aqui e acabar morto!

— Dobby! — Exclamou Harry e fechou os olhos tentando acalmar a irritação. — Poxa, você me fez perder um jogo importante, Dobby e ajudou seu mestre e aquele filho idiota dele. Pensei que estivesse do meu lado, que quisesse me ajudar e gostasse de mim.

Dobby o encarou com olhos arregalados e começou a chorar miseravelmente.

— Dobby gosta do Harry Potter, Dobby apenas quer protegê-lo e não queria ajudar os mestres, Dobby não gosta dos mestres... — Assim que terminou de falar, ele pegou a caneca de água vazia na mesa ao lado e começou a se bater na cabeça com ela. — Dobby mal! Dobby mal!

— Pare! Pare de se ferir! — Harry falou com firmeza e lhe tirou a caneca das mãos. —Nós dois temos muito o que conversar e quero que preste atenção, eu não estou com raiva de você e não quero que se puna, mas a maneira como está agindo, está errada, Dobby.

— Desculpa Dobby, meu senhor, Dobby quer ajudar. Harry Potter é muito importante, se o senhor soubesse o quanto! — Gemeu Dobby, mais lágrimas escorrendo pela fronha esfarrapada.

Harry fechou os olhos suspirando outra vez, precisava encontrar as palavras certas, uma maneira de ajudá-lo e resolver toda essa confusão.

— Ok, Dobby, eu entendo, mais do que imagina. Meus pais... eles lutaram muito pelo fim da guerra, deram suas vidas e eu valorizo muito isso. De verdade. — Harry o encarou sincero e o viu olhar de volta com atenção. — Sente-se aqui, vamos conversar. — Dobby fungou e assou o nariz fino e comprido.

— Obrigado, meu senhor. Harry Potter é muito gentil com Dobby. — Disse ele se sentando sobre as cobertas.

— De nada, Dobby, mas não faço mais do que todos deveriam fazer. — Disse Harry e pensou por onde começar. — Primeiro de tudo, não quero que fale nada que possa levar você a se punir, se eu te perguntar alguma coisa proibida, apenas me diga, "não posso dizer". Ok? — Dobby acenou freneticamente e Harry continuou. — O que aconteceu no verão e hoje, suas tentativas de me tirar de Hogwarts, teve boa intenção, mas também teve consequências. E, eu não deixei de vir para cá ou serei levado embora por causa de um braço quebrado, Dobby. Isso é algo que se cura facilmente por Madame Pomfrey, claro, para minha sorte, aquele idiota resolveu se envolver e por isso estou assim.

Harry apontou o braço que latejava dolorosamente.

— Sinto muito, meu senhor. — Dobby sussurrou tristemente.

— No verão também tive problemas, Dobby... — Harry contou o que aconteceu e o viu arregalar os olhos, parecendo arrasado e arrependido. — Vernon e Lockhart não são sua responsabilidade, Dobby, estou te contando isso para que entenda que ações têm consequências e que não deixarei Hogwarts. Assim, existe apenas uma solução para toda essa confusão.

— Qual, Harry Potter, senhor? — Dobby o olhou com ansiosa curiosidade.

— Vamos nos unir, Dobby, nós dois, e resolver esse mistério, impedir o plano de Malfoy e que mais alunos sejam feridos. — Harry o encarou seriamente. — Você pode me ajudar, Dobby?

O elfo o encarou com espanto e adoração.

— Harry Potter quer a ajuda de Dobby? De verdade?

— Sim, nós sabemos que estamos lidando com algo muito maligno e precisamos nos ajudar, mas, para isso, preciso de informações, Dobby. — Harry o encarou intensamente. — Mas, não quero que se puna ou seja pego por Malfoy, assim faremos isso com muita inteligência. Ok?

— Ok, Harry Potter, senhor. Como Dobby pode ajudar? — Ele estava cheio de energia pela ansiedade de fazer exatamente isso.

— Primeiro, você pode esconder do Malfoy sua visita e tudo o que conversarmos, Dobby? — Harry precisava ter segurança sobre esse ponto.

— Sim, meu senhor, Dobby pode esconder, apenas se o mestre perguntar diretamente ou proibir Dobby de ajudar, então, Dobby tem que obedecer.

— Entendi. — Harry acenou pensativo. — Isso é mais um motivo para você não cometer nenhum erro, Dobby, não chamar a atenção de Malfoy para você, nada de parecer muito feliz e animado, queimar o jantar ou reagir ao meu nome. Você tem que agir, normalmente, por nossa segurança. Pode fazer isso?

— Sim, Harry Potter, Dobby pode, Dobby é bom em manter segredos, Harry Potter. — A contradição dessas palavras o fez sorrir, mas Harry decidiu não apontar isso.

— Outra coisa, eu sei que não sou seu mestre, mas somos amigos e queria saber se você poderia ouvir e vir ao meu chamado se, um dia, eu precisar. — Perguntou Harry suavemente.

— Harry Potter é amigo de Dobby? — Dobby o encarou espantado e logo lágrimas se derramaram de seus olhos abundantemente.

— Dobby...

— Dobby nunca teve um amigo bruxo antes, meu senhor, e saber que Harry Potter considera Dobby seu amigo... — Dobby se esbugalhou em mais lágrimas e soluços.

— É claro que somos amigos, Dobby, você se importa comigo e me quer seguro, sinto o mesmo por você, queremos ajudar um ao outro, ainda que você está fazendo isso da maneira errada, mas, de qualquer forma, amigos são assim, sabe. — Harry disse suavemente e um pouco envergonhado. — Agora pare de chorar e me diga, se te chamar, você pode vir?

— Posso, Harry Potter, a magia de Dobby é o que permite a Dobby se conectar a um bruxo e ouvir seu chamado. A magia de Dobby não está escravizada, meu senhor, mas Dobby está, assim, se o mestre der uma ordem no momento em que Harry Potter chamar Dobby, Dobby não pode vir de imediato. — Informou ele enquanto enxugava as lágrimas.

— Interessante, bom saber disso. — Harry voltou a pensar. — Ok, então se você conectar sua magia com a minha para ouvir meu chamado, Malfoy pode descobrir?

— Não, meu senhor, mas, se o mestre perguntar diretamente, Dobby é obrigado a contar. — Dobby parecia arrependido como se fosse sua culpa.

— Ok, isso não é sua culpa e um dia libertarei você do Malfoy, Dobby, prometo. — Harry o encarou com sinceridade e recebeu um olhar de tímida adoração de volta. — Agora, Dobby, pelo que eu entendi, você só pôde vir me alertar sobre o que aconteceria em Hogwarts este ano porque Malfoy lhe proibiu de contar o que aconteceria, quais eram seus planos, mas ele nunca o ordenou a não contar que algo aconteceria a alguém. Certo?

— Sim, Harry Potter, mestre ordenou que Dobby não contasse, o que, mestre planejava fazer, mas nunca ordenou a Dobby que não contasse que ele planejava fazer coisas terríveis a Hogwarts este ano. — Dobby parecia levemente envergonhado como se temesse uma repreensão, mas quando Harry sorriu, ele suspirou de alívio e sorriu também.

— Isso é muito inteligente, Dobby, você com certeza seria um Ravenclaw se viesse estudar em Hogwarts. — Harry disse e Dobby ergueu os ombros e estufou o peito de orgulho, mas corou verde escuro de vergonha pelo elogio. — Agora, eu quero que me conte tudo o que você sabe sobre a câmara secreta, apenas o que não foi proibido por Malfoy.

Dobby arregalou os olhos e pareceu pensar um pouco antes de falar lentamente.

— A câmara secreta existe de verdade e tem um monstro que é controlado pelo herdeiro de Slytherin, meu mestre não sabe onde ela fica ou sua entrada, não sabe qual o monstro e como o herdeiro pode controlá-lo. — Dobby parou e fechou os olhos e era possível ver que se esforçava.

— Dobby? — Harry perguntou hesitante.

— Pergunte a Dobby, Harry Potter, pergunte a Dobby se a câmara já foi aberta.

Harry hesitou tentando entender para onde o elfo estava indo.

— A câmara secreta já foi aberta antes?

— Dobby não pode dizer, meu senhor. — A afirmação do elfo veio com um olhar que dizia o contrário, era um aviso e Harry sorriu entendendo.

— Ok. — Dessa vez foi a vez de ele pensar, a câmara já foi aberta antes, lembrou-se da sensação que Dumbledore, mesmo os aurores, sabiam de alguma coisa, a certeza do diretor de que Voldemort era o responsável. Como fora idiota! Claro! Hagrid lhe disse que Voldemort estudou aqui, na Slytherin. Uma das sugestões que Neville e ele debateram era a ideia de que algum aluno era ofidioglota e descobriu sua ancestralidade, sobre a câmara e a encontrou, provavelmente, isso aconteceu, mas a muitos anos. — Dobby, a câmara secreta foi aberta a 40 anos?

— Não, meu senhor. — Dobby respondeu aliviado por ver que ele entendera.

Harry pensou um pouco, era possível que Voldemort esteve em Hogwarts a muito mais tempo? Lamentou nunca ter perguntado isso a Hagrid, seu amigo inocente contaria, tinha certeza.

— A câmara foi aberta a 50 anos, Dobby? — Harry o viu arregalar os olhos e negar com a cabeça. — Hum... a 60 anos? — Dessa vez o elfo apenas negou indiferente e Harry percebeu que tinha que voltar. — A 45 anos?

— Dobby não pode contar, meu senhor.

Harry acenou e tentou pensar em mais perguntas específicas.

— Voldemort... — O elfo gemeu e estremeceu, mas Harry ignorou. — Foi quem abriu a câmara secreta?

— Não, meu senhor. — Mas mais uma vez seus olhos pareciam dizer alguma coisa e Harry tentou pensar, porque tinha certa que se a câmara foi aberta a 45 anos, Voldemort era o responsável.

— Voldem...

— Não diga o nome, meu senhor, não diga, Dobby se assusta. — Ele realmente parecia apavorado e Harry suspirou.

— Não quero assustá-lo, Dobby, mas ele é o assassino dos meus pais, me recuso a ter medo de seu nome ou dele. Isso é o que ele quer Dobby, que o tememos, por isso...

— Mas esse nem é o nome de você-sabe-quem de verdade, Harry Potter... — Dobby arregalou os olhos e tentou alcançar a jarra, mas Harry o agarrou.

— Está tudo bem, eu já sabia disso. — Mentiu ele tentando esconder o choque. — Você não me contou nada que eu já não soubesse, está tudo bem.

Aliviado, Dobby voltou a se sentar.

— Que bom, Harry Potter, Dobby pensou que tinha sido um elfo ruim.

— Você jamais poderia ser um elfo ruim onde importa, Dobby. — Harry suspirou e tentou pensar em outra pergunta. — Eu sei que Voldemort não é seu nome, mas, não sei o seu verdadeiro nome. Você sabe e pode me contar, Dobby?

— Dobby não pode dizer, meu senhor.

— Ok. Você já viu Voldemort, Dobby?

— Dobby não pode dizer, meu senhor.

— Você o viu meses atrás?

— Não, meu senhor. — Harry suspirou porque ele estava sendo sincero.

— Você o viu esse ano ou no ano passado visitando Malfoy?

— Não, meu senhor.

— Você viu o professor Quirrell de defesa? Quirinus Quirrell?

— Não, meu senhor.

— Você sempre vê os visitantes da mansão Malfoy? — Perguntou Harry, apenas para ter certeza.

— Sim, Dobby abre porta para o visitante ou serve bebidas, Harry Potter, senhor.

Harry suspirou tentando se lembrar de tudo o que sabia para encontrar as perguntas certas.

— Dobby, você viu com Malfoy algum objeto amaldiçoado que pertenceu a Voldemort?

E, Harry, imediatamente, percebeu que encontrou ouro.

— Dobby não pode dizer, Harry Potter! — Sua exclamação negativa saiu alegremente e seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que pareciam que ia saltar de sua cabeça pequena.

Isso! Harry se controlou para não comemorar. Sua suspeita estava certa, então, seria um objeto feito com magia negra, supôs, não podia imaginar como, mas a magia era tão surpreendente que não seria impossível, tinha certeza.

— Dobby, Malfoy entregou a alguém o objeto, você sabe quem é?

— Não, meu senhor. — Dobby parecia triste.

— Dobby, você sabe se essa pessoa está em perigo?

— Ela morrerá, Harry Potter, senhor. — Dobby parecia ainda mais triste. — Todos em Hogwarts estão em perigo, meu senhor, por isso queria salvá-lo.

— Eu sei, Dobby e agradeço, mas temos que salvar essa pessoa e todos na escola também. — Harry disse pálido ao saber que quem estava com o objeto morreria. — Você sabe qual objeto é Dobby?

— Dobby não pode dizer, meu senhor.

Harry acenou tentando pensar em mais alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

— Dobby, tem mais alguma coisa que você quer que eu te pergunte?

— Sim, meu senhor, pergunte a Dobby se alguém morreu a 45 anos. — Disse ele ansioso.

— Oh... — Harry engoliu em seco. — Alguém morreu da outra vez que a câmara não foi aberta, Dobby?

— Dobby não pode dizer, meu senhor. — Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas e tristeza, Harry apenas acenou.

— Foi um aluno, Dobby? — Sussurrou ele, com o estômago embrulhado.

— Dobby não pode dizer, meu senhor.

— Entendi... mais alguma coisa que você não pode me contar? — Harry perguntou e quase suspirou de alívio quando Dobby acenou negativamente. — Ok, obrigada por tudo isso, Dobby. Eu descobrirei e tentarei ajudar essa pessoa e isso será graças a você.

— Harry Potter não deve se colocar em perigo, meu senhor, Harry Potter é muito importante. — Dobby exclamou angustiado.

— Dobby, eu prometo que chamarei por ajuda e por você também, aliás, foi por isso que perguntei se você ouviria meu chamado e viria. — Harry o encarou intensamente. — Eu tenho um plano e preciso da sua ajuda.

— Dobby ajudará Harry Potter. — Ele falou com orgulho e estendeu a mão tocando a sua, Harry sentiu a magia de Dobby percorrê-lo e a sua própria cantarolou ao sentir sua força e bondade. — Dobby ajudará Harry Potter sempre que chamar Dobby e o protegerá. E, Dobby quer ajudar Harry Potter com seu plano.

— Isso foi muito bom, Dobby. — Harry suspirou e sorriu. — Obrigado e, muito obrigado por se arriscar ao me ajudar. Agora, o meu plano é bem simples...

Dobby ouviu atentamente e acenou freneticamente a cada vez que Harry lhe perguntou se entendia. Pouco depois eles se despediram e Harry olhou para o relógio, percebendo que era mais de 11 horas e perdera o jantar. Estava faminto e seu braço dolorido, não o deixaria dormir facilmente, principalmente, com o estômago vazio, pensou em chamar a Madame Pomfrey, mas mudou de ideia, ela deveria estar dormindo e não queria incomodá-la. Decidindo, desceu da cama e colocando os chinelos, foi ao banheiro rapidamente, apesar de doloroso, seu braço não era tão inútil como antes, depois se cobriu com a capa e, invisível, foi até as cozinhas. O lugar estava vazio, os elfos não precisavam mais trabalhar a noite toda agora, pois a nova organização lhes permitia horas de folga e noites de sono corretas. Apenas, em uma das mesas, uma grande quantidade de comida era mantida e conservada para o caso de alguém precisar e aparecer para lanchar. Harry se sentou e comeu alguns sanduíches e frutas, além de beber leite, suspirando aliviado, quando a fome acalmou. Muitas vezes dormira com fome enquanto crescia, mas agora que podia comer à vontade, além de se preocupar em se manter saudável, também preferia não dormir de estômago vazio.

Enquanto Harry comia e pensava na sua conversa com Dobby, duas outras coisas importantes aconteciam em Hogwarts, mais precisamente, na torre Gryffindor. Ginny se sentindo muito angustiada pelo que aconteceu com Harry, contou a Tom, em detalhes o episódio do jogo, a injustiça e como ele teria que passar a noite na enfermaria.

 _Queria poder visitá-lo, Tom, você acha que seria estranho?_

 _Vocês não são amigos e ele gosta de Luna, poderia lhe fazer perguntas sobre aquela noite_

 _Sim, você está certo, não somos amigos..._

Angustiada, porque, na verdade, não tinha amigos, Ginny se deitou e chorou baixinho até dormir. Tom assumiu pouco depois e sorriu, finalmente uma oportunidade que surgia! Infelizmente, seguir ou encontrar Potter vulnerável não se mostrou muito fácil na última semana, além do fato de que Ginny era muito forte ainda, Tom supôs que demoraria mais alguns meses antes de poder controlá-la completamente. Invisível, ele caminhou até a câmara para ir buscar sua amiga, ela esteve caçando na floresta, mas ansiosa por caçar na escola e hoje era a noite perfeita. Com Potter sozinho na enfermaria, sua Freya o mataria sem problemas e testemunhas, ele se livraria desse estranho inimigo e poderia passar o resto do ano se alimentado da pequena Ginevra até recuperar um corpo.

Infelizmente, para Tom e seus planos, Colin Creevey ainda estava acordado e se encaminhando para a enfermaria também. Todos na Gryffindor ficaram indignados com a injustiça da derrota da Ravenclaw e Colin, que passava tempo com o time de sua casa tirando fotos quando pediam, ouvira em detalhes como e porque os Slytherins acabaram os vitoriosos. Ao saber tudo isso, imediatamente, ele se trancara em seu banheiro e revelara as fotos que tirou naquela tarde do jogo, pois sabia que poderia ter alguma imagem do que aconteceu com o balaço. Colin decidira tirar fotos dos jogos e depois oferecer aos jogadores se algum deles tivessem interesse em comprar por alguns sicles. Ele esteve concentrado nos artilheiros e não vira o balaço perseguindo o Harry, infelizmente, parecia que isso acontecera com todos da arquibancada, mas Colin tinha esperança de desfazer essa injustiça. E, talvez, compensá-lo por sua grosseria no início do ano letivo.

Colin gostava muito do Harry, não porque ele era famoso ou considerado um herói, mas porque, mesmo depois da forma como ele agira, Harry o tratara bem, o acolhera e até mesmo ajudara a se adaptar mais facilmente a Hogwarts com conselhos e incentivos. Quando a verdade toda foi revelada a algumas semanas, Colin se sentiu ainda pior e tornou a se desculpar com ele, mas Harry apenas sorriu e disse que o importante era que agora poderiam ser amigos sem essas coisas de fã bobas. Colin se sentiu honrado de ser considerado um amigo e era por essa amizade que passou horas e horas revelando fotos, até que, finalmente, lá estava. A foto mostrava claramente o batedor Ravenclaw batendo o balaço para longe, ele parando no ar magicamente e voltado a atacar Harry.

Sem poder se conter, Colin decidiu ir mostrar ao Harry imediatamente, assim, seu amigo passaria uma noite melhor por saber que, no dia seguinte, a verdade seria revelada. Com um passo saltitante e ansiedade em dar a boa notícia a Harry, ele se apressou pelos corredores completamente esquecido dos perigos do basilisco. Quando chegou ao corredor do 2º andar e se aproximou da enfermaria viu alguém conhecido em frente a porta, mas, franziu o rosto confuso ao vê-la acenar a varinha como se tentasse abrir a porta.

— Ginny? Você também veio visitar o Harry? — Perguntou ele se aproximando mais, a viu endurecer e depois se virar com os olhos arregalados. — Tudo bem, não vou te dedurar, vim contar ao Harry que encontrei a prova. Aqui. — Colin chegou a menos de 2 metros dela acenando com a foto, sua energia ansiosa e feliz saia em ondas. — Não é incrível? Passei a noite revelando as fotos que tirei e consegui uma imagem que mostra que o Harry disse a verdade, assim a vitória irá para a Ravenclaw! Vim contar a ele e...

— Bem que ela disse que você nunca para de falar. — Disse Tom e os olhos castanhos normalmente doces ou inseguros de Ginny estavam frios e maldosos, mas o pior foi a voz, completamente errada, masculina e fria.

Colin deu um passo para traz de espanto e porque, com uma única frase, ele percebeu que estava em perigo. Então, a lembrança do ataque no Halloween voltou e ele arregalou os olhos, deu mais um passo para traz sentindo o medo percorrê-lo.

— Ginny? — Sussurrou incerto, parecia entranho correr de sua amiga, mas...

— Ginny, a pequena chata, está dormindo. — Disse Tom e seu sorriso maldoso no rosto sempre doce e gentil era um grande choque. — Veja, Freya, dois pelo preço de um. Matamos Potter e um sangue ruim ao mesmo tempo, espero que esteja com fome.

Apesar de não entender o que era dito, Colin sentiu o corpo se arrepiar com os sibilos e a presença de algo a suas costas e fechou os olhos.

— Não adianta fechar os olhos, Colin, o veneno é bem doloroso e você, tão pequeno, que minha basilisco o devorará em uma mordida. — A voz fria zombava e Colin estremeceu ao perceber que não podia correr de olhos fechados, mas se ficasse morreria, assim como morreria se os abrisse, estava preso em uma armadilha.

— O que fez com a Ginny? — Ele disse engasgado e preocupado com a menina tímida e gentil.

— Não é da sua conta, mas em breve ela se juntará a você, assim, não se preocupe. — Disse e depois sibilou outra vez.

Colin só teve um segundo para decidir, um segundo em que sabia que ia morrer, não havia como escapar e seus pensamentos foram para seus pais e Denis. Então, percebeu que talvez pudesse não morrer em vão, assim como os pais do Harry, talvez sua morte poderia salvar a vida de outros, de Ginny, de Harry e sua família se orgulharia dele. Sem hesitar, Colin pegou a câmera e a levou ao rosto, abriu os olhos e apertou, de novo e de novo, até que tudo escureceu.

— Garoto tolo, como se uma câmera com essa fraca magia resistiria a minha Freya. — Tom disse e voltou a olhar para a porta da enfermaria onde encontrou uma ala básica de proteção mágica.

— Mestre, posso comê-lo, por favor...

— Vamos matar Potter primeiro e depois você terá os dois, minha querida. — Disse Tom carinhosamente.

Harry não estava onde Tom esperava, na verdade, terminado o seu lanche, voltou a se por invisível e deixou a cozinha caminhando de volta para a enfermaria sem pressa. Bocejando, percebeu que estava com sono e cheio o suficiente para dormir sem problemas, apesar da dor no braço e de sua raiva por tudo o que acontecera sobre o jogo. Primeiro, Malfoy era permitido comprar uma vaga no time para o seu filho descaradamente e com isso favorecendo uma casa de Hogwarts. Será que eles não percebiam a injustiça disso? Nem todos tinham condições de comprar uma vassoura nova ou de grande qualidade e usavam as vassouras velhas da escola. Depois, ninguém acreditava em sua palavra quando disse que foi perseguido pelo balaço, como se ele fosse algum idiota mentiroso que destruiria o balaço por nenhum motivo. Isso sem falar nessa regra estúpida...

— Mestre, posso comê-lo, por favor...

— Vamos matar Potter primeiro e depois você terá os dois, minha querida. — Disse uma voz masculina, carinhosamente.

Harry se tencionou como uma corda e, instintivamente, fechou os olhos e se recostou as sombras do corredor. Ele estava invisível e silencioso, mas, seu cheiro poderia ser detectado, sabia que estava em grande perigo e, pelo que ouvira, não era o único. Harry sabia que tinha que pedir ajuda, não tinha como salvar seja quem fosse, seu plano não estava pronto e...

— Dumbledore ou a curandeira deixou uma ala de proteção básica, Freya, mas isso não nos impedira de entrar e matar Potter. — A voz fria, masculina, familiar, mas ainda desconhecida falava em ofidioglossia. — Quero que você o mate com seu veneno e presas, dolorosamente, Freya, ele tem que pagar pelo que me fez, mesmo que tenha acontecido por um feitiço familiar e não por algum talento desse garoto estúpido.

Harry sentiu que tudo o que ouvia, mais a voz, não se encaixava com o Voldemort com quem lutara a meses atrás, mas não conseguiu entender porquê.

— Sim, mestre...

— O sangue ruim foi apenas um golpe de sorte, minha amiga, mas depois que retomar meu corpo lhe darei um todos os dias para se alimentar, prometo.

Harry fechou os olhos, tentando pensar no que fazer e quem poderia estar ali, machucado, talvez morto... seus pensamentos se voltaram para a Hermione e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Sufocando a vontade de correr para ajudá-la, pesou suas opções, se corresse em busca de ajuda, poderia ser tarde demais quando voltasse porque, em breve, Voldemort encontraria seu leito vazio. Se gritasse ou atacasse, daria exatamente o que ele queria e estaria morto, pois ainda não estava preparado para enfrentar o basilisco. Antes que decidisse seu movimento...

— Venha, Freya, estou ansioso por isso... — Harry ouviu ou sentiu um zunido mágico e a voz exclamou um palavrão. — Dumbledore deve ter colocado uma proteção extra quando a porta fosse aberta por fora. Rápido, mate Potter antes que alguém chegue, infelizmente, não poderei saborear esse momento...

A voz ficou mais longe e Harry ousou abrir os olhos e viu um corpo caído a uns 20 metros de distância, se pelo menos pudesse cobri-lo com a capa, se pudesse vislumbrar quem Voldemort estava usando e que morreria tão cruelmente. Engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se de Quirrell, mas agora era pior porque, seja quem fosse, era inocente e jovem, ainda mais jovem que seus pais... Maldito! Mil vezes, maldito Voldemort!

Harry deu uns passos à frente e ouviu movimento na enfermaria, rezou para que Madame Pomfrey não aparecesse agora e deu mais um passo à frente, ainda com os olhos abertos.

— ... estúpida! Eu a farei pagar por isso, assim que não mais precisar dela, você poderá desfrutar de seu corpo, Freya. Preciso ir embora rapidamente, o velho não deve estar longe e ele pode me ver mesmo com o feitiço de desilusão. — A voz estava possessa e frenética, entrou no corredor e Harry fechou os olhos outra vez. — Pegue o sangue ruim e o desfrute, mataremos Potter em outro momento, ele deve ter voltado para a torre Ravenclaw... Fecharei a porta, é melhor que não saibam que tentei atacar Potter ou sua segurança aumentará ou pior, o tirarão de Hogwarts.

— Sim, mestre... obrigada por uma refeição tão deliciosa, estou ansiosa por matar seu inimigo, mestre...

— Em breve, Freya, muito em breve, minha querida.

Os passos leves e suaves passaram a sua frente, mas Harry não ousou abrir os olhos, pois sabia que, seja quem fosse, estava desiludido e prendeu a respiração, temendo ser ouvido. Em segundos, seja quem fosse, desapareceu na direção das escadas, se subia ou descia, era impossível saber dessa distância.

— Delícia... magrinho... apetitoso... ainda fresco, como eu gosto... — A basilisco parecia ansiosa para comer e Harry soube o que tinha que fazer.

— Freya! — Harry disse um segundo depois.

— Mestre? — A basilisco parecia confusa.

— Minha querida, rápido, deve se esconder agora, deixe o sangue ruim. — Sua voz saiu fria e, para seu espanto, se parecia com a voz que falara antes.

— Mas, mestre... estou faminta... o senhor o prometeu para mim...

— Eu sei, mas o velho está mais perto do que pensei e os caçadores do Ministério estão com ele. Por isso voltei, minha amiga, não quero que nada te aconteça, esconda-se e volte para a câmara onde estará segura. Não quero que nada te aconteça.

— Não posso levá-lo, mestre...?

— Não há tempo! Vá agora, me obedeça! Ele apenas irá atrasá-la, prometo que a recompensarei com Potter e outros imundos em breve, Freya.

— Sim, mestre... — O sibilo obediente e chateado se tornou mais distante até que Harry não ouviu mais.

Ele ainda esperou, uma batida frenética do seu coração, cinco, dez, quinze, então, Harry se moveu, lentamente, sem abrir os olhos e foi nesse momento que seu treinamento com Flitwick lhe veio a memória como um soco na nuca. Que estúpido! Como pode se esquecer!? Se concentrando, Harry pediu a sua magia que se conectasse com a do ambiente, sentido sua urgência, ela cantarolou suavemente e, então, ele podia ver. Girando em volta, Harry apenas viu a magia no chão, amarela brilhante com toques de vermelho, não havia mais ninguém ali e ele se apressou até a cor alegre e feliz. Harry não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem era, soluçando, ele o alcançou, tocou seus ombros e o cobriu com a capa o protegendo. Finalmente, Harry abriu os olhos e ao se deparar com seus olhos azuis vazios e congelados, se engasgou entre aliviado e preocupado, Colin não sangrava, mas tocando seu peito, pode sentir seu coração pulsando.

— Tudo bem, você vai ficar bem, ok? — Harry sussurrou e olhou em volta, Dumbledore não deveria estar longe e ele tinha pouco tempo para pensar. — Vamos lá, não sei o que estava fazendo aqui, meu amigo, mas precisamos de um cenário diferente.

Harry pegou sua câmera de suas mãos rígidas, a pendurou em seu pescoço, colocou Colin sobre o ombro esquerdo em estilo bombeiro e, rapidamente, correu na direção do terceiro andar pelas escadas que usaram no ano passado no ataque do troll.

— London. — A senha abriu o covil e Harry continuou a correr.

Colin era menor e mais leve, mas sua rigidez o fazia pesado, no entanto, Harry mal sentiu, talvez, por causa da adrenalina. Além disso, ele era forte e muito rápido, em segundos, estava saindo do covil no andar da biblioteca e se aproximou da escadaria principal, na junção do 2º andar, deitou Colin e o tornou visível, depois, se afastou e desceu vários degraus, voltando a subir devagar. Fechou os olhos e usou toda a sua concentração, poder mental e mágico para colocar sua oclumência ao máximo, acalmar a respiração, os batimentos cardíacos e se concentrou no novo cenário. Todos os fatos anteriores estavam bem protegidos por seu exército, assim como a conversa com Dobby, e Harry encarou Colin com surpresa e pânico, o agarrou e correu para a enfermaria.

Dessa vez, Harry e Colin, em seu ombro, não estavam protegidos pela capa e, quando se aproximou da enfermaria, andando e não correndo, fingindo mais esforço do que fazia, as portas estavam abertas e o volume das vozes eram altos.

— Precisamos encontrá-lo! Albus! Onde está meu paciente!? — Era Madame Pomfrey desesperada.

— Não sei, Poppy, vim o mais rápido possível ao sentir as alas da porta se abrindo, eu temia... —Dumbledore pareceu hesitar receoso.

— O que!? O que você temia? E porque não me disse nada? Eu poderia ter passado a noite aqui e protegido aquele menino!

Harry sentiu seu coração se aquecer com sua óbvia preocupação e cuidado com ele, assim se apressou um pouco mais.

— Madame Pomfrey! — Gritou frenético e desesperado, tinha um papel a desempenhar e precisava fazê-lo bem. — Preciso de ajuda! Madame!

— Sr. Potter! O que...!? — Então ela o viu com Colin e empalideceu. — Coloque-o aqui agora mesmo. — Disse ela em modo profissional e Harry com esforço deitou Colin em uma maca.

— Eu o encontrei, Madame, na escadaria, acho que ele está como a Luna! — Harry não estava fingindo preocupação, apenas mentindo sobre o cenário e olhando em volta viu Dumbledore e McGonagall parecendo muito preocupados e curiosos.

— O que aconteceu, Harry? Porque não estava na enfermaria? — O diretor fez a pergunta com suavidade e sem desconfiança.

— Fui a cozinha, diretor, acordei a uma hora, mais ou menos, e estava faminto, não consigo dormir quando estou com fome e com a dor no braço... Não importa. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos com o braço esquerdo ansioso. — Quando voltei, encontrei Colin na escadaria do segundo andar, assim, não havia mais ninguém por perto. Eu o peguei e o trouxe o mais rápido possível, Madame Pomfrey, tive medo de deixá-lo sozinho enquanto pedia ajuda.

Enquanto falava, Harry passou todo o cenário em sua mente de novo e de novo, seus pensamentos superficiais seriam lidos por Dumbledore, talvez Moody e precisavam ser perfeitos. Se eles descobrissem a verdade, se soubesse que o alvo era ele, sabia muito bem que poderia ser retirado de Hogwarts. Não era nenhum tolo, entre a preocupação dos Boots e de Sirius, além do diretor, que o colocou nos Dursleys para protegê-lo, não se arriscaria.

— Você deveria ter me chamado, Harry, eu teria lhe conseguido comida, nunca deveria ter saído daqui quando está se recuperando e crescendo todos esses ossos. — Madame Pomfrey terminou de agitar sua varinha e se virou para ele muito zangada. — Nunca quero que volte a deixar essa enfermaria sem minha autorização. Estamos entendidos?

— Sim, Madame, desculpa, eu...não quis incomodar... —Harry sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, porque era verdade e estava tocado por sua preocupação.

— Esse é meu trabalho, seu garoto bobo, não me incomoda e, diante do momento de perigo em que vivemos, era ainda mais perigoso deixar a enfermaria e zanzar pela escola. — Ela suspirou cansadamente, porque sabia de onde vinha seu desejo de não incomodar.

— Colin ficará bem? — Harry deu uns passos mais perto do garoto pequeno com olhos azuis sem expressão.

— Sim, petrificado como a Luna, mas ficará bem. — Disse ela e apontou para o seu ombro. — O que é isso?

— Oh! Colin segurava sua câmara como se fotografasse alguma coisa. — Harry disse e a estendeu para Dumbledore quando este estendeu a mão.

— Você acha que ele conseguiu bater uma foto do atacante, Albus? — Perguntou a professora McGonagall, ansiosa.

Dumbledore não respondeu. Abriu a máquina.

— Meu Deus! — Exclamou Madame Pomfrey.

Um jato de vapor saiu sibilando da máquina. Harry sentiu o cheiro acre do plástico queimado e deu um passo para traz chocado ao perceber o que acontecera. Colin foi petrificado porque encarou os olhos da basilisco pela câmera, talvez porque sabia que poderia não morrer assim ou porque acreditou que morreria e tentava uma imagem da pessoa que estava controlando a basilisco.

— Derretidas — disse Madame Pomfrey pensativa. — Todas derretidas...

— O que significa isto, Alvo? — Perguntou assustada a Prof.ª McGonagall.

— Significa o que já sabíamos, a câmera secreta foi reaberta. — Disse o diretor olhando preocupado para Colin, Harry sabia o que ele pensava, que por pouco, muito pouco, mais um aluno não morreu.

Sem a adrenalina, Harry suspirou sentindo o cansaço e a dor em seu braço o atingir com força total.

— Oh! O que está fazendo de pé ainda? Venha, você precisa se deitar e repousar, Merlin, está crescendo 33 ossos em seu braço e não pode sair por aí atrás de aventuras. — Disse Madame Pomfrey o ajudando a se deitar e o cobrindo.

— Sinto muito, Madame Pomfrey. — Ele disse suavemente e era verdade, não se arrependia de ter ido para a cozinha, isso talvez lhe salvara a sua vida e a de Colin, mas não queria lhe causar preocupação.

— Tudo bem, Harry, não é sua culpa. — Ela suspirou e passou a mão por seu cabelo bagunçado. — Eu deveria ter pensado que com sua alimentação sempre tão correta com os horários, você acordaria com fome tendo perdido o jantar. E, deixado uma bandeja com sanduíches aqui ao seu lado. Você está com dor? Quer uma poção para dormir?

Harry acenou negativamente, a dor era forte, mas o ajudaria a se manter acordado e não queria uma poção de Sono sem Sonhos porque a última coisa que faria era dormir. A voz, que lhe parecia uma versão diferente de Voldemort, acreditava que Harry estava na torre Ravenclaw, mas não se arriscaria, a partir de hoje, sabendo que estava sendo caçado, Harry estaria mais acordado e atento do que nunca estivera em sua vida.

Enquanto isso, no quarto de Ginny, Tom jogou a fotografia de Colin na lareira e a viu queimar com um sorriso maldoso. Apesar da noite perdida, Ginny pagaria por isso, ao menos ele se livrou de um sangue ruim e impediu que sua nobre casa fosse prejudicada. Ainda que a Slytherin estivesse cheia de tolos inúteis que não a mereciam, a maior das 4 casas deveria sempre brilhar e vencer, mas era uma questão de tempo, assim que recuperasse seu corpo, os faria pagar e aprender a obedecer ao seu verdadeiro Mestre.


	56. O que fazer?

**NA: Olá, apenas aqui, brevemente para agradecer a Tatah por sua linda mensagem! Você não sabe o quanto me senti feliz e motivada por suas palavras! Dos meus leitores, infelizmente, poucos revisão, assim revisões tão doces e sinceras, realmente me tocam. Por favor, se cadastre no site ou no grupo do facebook, assim posso lhe responder diretamente e não pare de revisar!**

 **Aos outros leitores, boa diversão e revisem, por favor! Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 55

Harry acordou no domingo de manhã para uma enfermaria iluminada pela luz do sol de inverno e seu braço curado, embora ainda muito duro. Sentou-se depressa e olhou para a cama de Colin, mas tinham na escondida com a cortina alta por trás da qual Harry trocara de roupa no dia anterior. Ao ver que ele acordara, Madame Pomfrey entrou apressada, trazendo uma bandeja com o seu café da manhã especial e então começou a dobrar e a esticar o braço e os dedos dele.

— Tudo em ordem com seu braço, mova-o normalmente até que essa rigidez desapareça. — Disse enquanto ele comia mingau, desajeitado, com a mão esquerda, depois acenou com a varinha. — Suas costelas estão bem, ficarão doloridas e recomendo uns dois dias sem muito esforço ou exercícios mais pesados. Quando terminar de comer pode ir.

— Posso visitar o Colin? — Harry perguntou olhando para a área onde estava sua cama. — Seus pais já foram avisados?

— Sim, você pode. Creio que a Prof.ª Vector os está visitando hoje, mas, infelizmente, é impossível que eles os visitem, trouxas não podem vir a Hogwarts. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Nunca? Mas... e se acontece algo assim com um aluno nascido trouxa? Ou na formatura dos alunos do 7º ano? — Harry parou de comer confuso.

— Seus pais não podem presenciar, participar ou visitar, não importa a razão, as magias em Hogwarts são fortes demais e feitas para que os trouxas nunca encontrem o castelo, vejam o castelo e se, por um acaso, eles se aproximam das proteções, elas o repelem para longe. — Madame Pomfrey explicou e recolheu sua bandeja vazia. — Os trouxas se lembram de uma missão inesperada ou querem ir na direção oposta, assim, se torna muito difícil entrarem em Hogwarts.

Harry se levantou tentando entender essa história mais do que estranha.

— Pode ser difícil, mas, imagino que não seja impossível ou não haveria trouxas no Beco Diagonal? — Ele apontou com inteligência.

— Você está certo, não é impossível, mas nunca foi feito porque defende-se que Hogwarts é um solo especial que apenas bruxos devem pisar. — Era óbvio que ela descordava desta ideia e Harry acenou entendendo que era apenas mais um pensamento purista que tinha a intenção de manter os nascidos trouxas longe do mundo mágico.

Harry se vestiu com roupas limpas trazidas, provavelmente, por um elfo do seu quarto e depois passou um tempo conversando com Colin e Luna. Quando deixou a enfermaria era ainda muito cedo e ele tinha muito em que pensar, tanto acontecera, a vontade era procurar os amigos e contar tudo, mas ele se impediu. Terry e Hermione não queriam se envolver e precisava respeitá-los, Neville o estava ajudando e apoiando, mas, no momento, seria impossível conversarem sobre tudo o que aconteceu sem que os outros percebessem. Flitwick era a melhor opção, mas temia que, apesar de seu apoio inicial, seu chefe de casa se sentisse na obrigação de informar seus guardiões sobre a ameaça clara contra sua vida. Assim, diante do seu temor da possiblidade real de ser retirado de Hogwarts, Harry decidiu que o melhor era manter segredo de tudo que, verdadeiramente, aconteceu na noite anterior.

Com essa decisão tomada, Harry encontrou os amigos e lhes contou sobre Colin, sem mencionar Dobby ou a "voz", que ele acreditava ser uma versão de Voldemort, ainda que um diferente do que enfrentou a alguns meses. A questão era, como isso foi possível? Harry seria o primeiro a admitir que não sabia muito sobre magia, mas, ainda parecia algo tão estranho que tinha certeza que muitos duvidariam de sua percepção.

Prof. Flitwick cancelou o treino deles devido a necessidade de recuperação de seu braço e Harry passou seu domingo mais livre em muito tempo. Sua expressão acabrunhada, pensativa e constantemente tensa não preocupou os amigos que acreditaram ser um efeito de perder o jogo de quadribol da maneira como foi e a petrificação de Colin. No entanto, Harry estava repetindo sua conversa com Dobby e o que ouviu a "voz" dizer a Freya em sua mente, de novo e de novo. Parecia-lhe que a investigação se encaminhou para uma direção e faltavam apenas algumas peças importantes, como, por exemplo, quem estava com o objeto amaldiçoado e que morreria por causa disso? Olhando em volta na hora do almoço, Harry encontrou muitos rostos tensos e preocupados, pálidos e de olhos arregalados, nada menos do que o esperado depois de mais uma petrificação.

— Bem, sabíamos que cedo ou tarde o herdeiro atacaria um nascido trouxa. — Disse Hermione revirando a comida sem interesse, estava muito preocupada.

— Sim, mas teremos cuidado, Hermione, e os outros levarão mais a sério a ordem de não andarem sozinhos ou descumprirem o toque de recolher depois do que aconteceu. — Terry disse também tenso. — Além disso, Moody e mais dois aurores já estão investigando, a equipe de caça ao basilisco está por toda parte, talvez encontrem alguma pista.

Harry não conseguiu evitar de bufar enquanto comia com gosto, seu apetite não sofreu com tudo o que aconteceu, felizmente, porque ele precisaria de toda a sua energia para treinar e se preparar, sentia que a próxima luta não estava distante.

— Você tem outras ideias, Harry? — Hermione perguntou e parecia sinceramente curiosa.

Harry parou de mastigar e os encarou, vendo o que Neville previa, os dois estavam percebendo que se manter de fora era impossível. Depois de engolir, ele falou, lentamente.

— Eu tenho muitas ideias, mas tenho que cumprir a promessa que fiz e não me envolver. — Dando de ombros, Harry olhou para Neville que sorriu sutilmente. — Além desse fato, se, os aurores me procurarem para me perguntar alguma coisa, se desculparem pela maneira como me trataram depois do Halloween e quiserem minha ajuda, estou disposto a esquecer o passado e lhes dar quaisquer informações ou ideias que eu tenha.

— Parece justo para mim. — Disse Neville divertidamente.

— Isso inclui nós dois? — Terry perguntou lendo nas entrelinhas de suas palavras a situação.

— O que você acha? — Harry retorquiu levantando a sobrancelha.

— Ei, isso não é justo. — Terry disse e olhou para Hermione e Neville. — Estávamos abalados com o que aconteceu com Luna e acreditávamos que o melhor era deixar os adultos cuidarem de tudo, era diferente no ano passado quando não tivemos ninguém nos apoiando ou protegendo.

— E, tem o fato que prometemos não nos envolver e me parece que um basilisco seria algo muito além da nossa capacidade. — Disse Hermione. — Mas se você tem alguma ideia ou sabe algo, gostaríamos de saber.

Terry acenou e Neville fez o mesmo, erguendo uma sobrancelha que dizia, "eu não lhe disse? ".

— Entendo. — Harry suspirou e olhou para a comida cheirosa em seu prato antes de voltar a encará-los. — E, estão dispostos a mentir? Se, eu decidir que não falarei de minhas descobertas ou ideias a ninguém, vocês mentirão para os seus pais? Os professores, aurores, Dumbledore? Se, eu decidir descer pelo alçapão, vocês irão comigo ou me deixarão ir sem contar aos adultos? — Harry os encarou nos olhos intensamente e viu a hesitação, relutância e desconforto. — Porque para mim isso é mais do que medo, claro que entendo o receio de se envolverem em algo que não podemos vencer, não sou tolo em acreditar que posso lutar e vencer um basilisco. Aliás, nunca disse que faria algo assim, deixei bem claro que apenas queria ajudar com as investigações, não lutar, mas, vocês dois foram insistentes em que eu me desligasse completamente de tudo. Acredito, que seus desejos de cumprirem as regras, agradarem aos adultos, serem bons e obedientes, os fizeram agir assim. Para mim, tudo bem, não estou ressentido ou magoado com vocês, respeito que se sintam assim e, é perfeitamente normal terem medo. Mas, espero que entendam que penso de modo diferente.

— O que quer dizer? — Terry perguntou engolindo em seco

— Eu não ligo a mínima para as regras, agradar ninguém ou obedecer ao que não acredito ser o certo. — Harry falou com firmeza e sem constrangimento. — Desta vez, vocês me limitaram porque fiz uma promessa, mas isso não se repetirá, nunca prometerei mais nada que possa me impedir de agir como eu considero que deva. Ninguém vai me controlar. Estou disposto a ouvir conselhos, repensar e até reconhecer quando estou sendo arrogante ou errado, é para isso que servem os amigos, no entanto, não me esconderei de quem sou.

Seus amigos não disseram nada por um tempo e Harry achou que isso era bom, eles tinham que refletir com cuidado antes de decidirem o que fariam. Enquanto isso, ele pegou um grande pedaço de torta de melaço de sobremesa e olhou em volta mais uma vez tentando encontrar algo fora de lugar. A "voz" dera a entender que uma menina lhe dera a informação de onde Harry estava, suas palavras foram: " _estúpida! Eu a farei pagar por isso, assim que não mais precisar dela, você poderá desfrutar de seu corpo, Freya"_. Isso fazia sentido, pensou Harry, seria mais fácil entregar ou presentear uma menina com uma joia, por exemplo, e amaldiçoar um objeto assim parecia mais prático, pois, qualquer outra coisa, não seria usado com frequência. Seus olhos se detiveram nas meninas, imaginando se alguma delas estava usando um colar, pulseira ou anel sem poder imaginar que isso a mataria... Suspirando, olhou para seu prato vazio, comera a torta e nem se lembrava do sabor. Afastando o prato, encarou os amigos e se espreguiçou.

— Já que estou livre à tarde, podemos treinar um pouco de Defesa e depois irmos nadar na Caverna. O que me dizem? — Harry sorriu para seus acenos de concordância e sorrisos empolgados.

Durante o resto do domingo, os quatro treinaram e relaxaram na piscina sem voltarem ao assunto anterior ou o ataque a Colin. Harry esperou que Moody viesse lhe perguntar sobre o que aconteceu na noite anterior, assim como ele tinha esperado que alguém lhe perguntasse sobre como ele sabia sobre o basilisco ou se voltou a ouvi-lo, mas, como antes, eles não vieram. Harry adivinhou que Dumbledore pediu aos dois aurores, King e Moody, que não espalhassem aos outros aurores envolvidos e a equipe do Departamento de Criaturas o fato de Harry Potter ser um ofidioglota ou a informação já estaria nos jornais. Ainda assim, Moody poderia conversar com ele em privado, além de pedir-lhe para informá-lo se ouvisse o basilisco outra vez. O fato de que eles tinham o maior recurso possível para a investigação bem ali, a disposição, mas não o usavam, apenas porque Harry tinha 12 anos, era um absurdo tão grande que nem merecia comentários.

À noite, depois do jantar, eles se reuniram com o time titular e reserva da Ravenclaw, com exceção de Melrose, e explicaram tudo sobre a visita de Dobby no verão e a certeza que tinham de que as petrificações eram culpa de Malfoy.

— E, você acha que o balaço também foi ele, Harry? — Trevor perguntou indignado.

— Não. — Harry foi sincero, mesmo que não pudesse dizer a verdade. — Malfoy estava ao lado dos professores, alguém notaria se sacasse a varinha e ele é muito esperto para se arriscar por um jogo, além disso, as vassouras já foram sua tentativa de trapacear.

— De qualquer forma, não podemos nem provar que o balaço te perseguiu, imagine provar quem o adulterou. — Disse MacMillan irritado. — Você acha que tudo isso tem a ver com você-sabe-quem e o que aconteceu no ano passado?

— O que?

— Você-sabe-quem?

— O que aconteceu no ano passado? — Scheyla e os outros estavam encarando-os chocados e pálidos.

Harry olhou para os amigos, além de Morag, Michael e MacMillan que sabia da verdade pelo irmão, Ernie da Hufflepuff, os outros colegas de time não tinham conhecimento da verdade sobre Quirrell.

— É complicado e confidencial porque, como disse Michael uma vez, ninguém acreditará em mim se tentasse contar a verdade e, ainda pior, muitos pensariam que sou um mentiroso em busca de atenção e outros que eu deveria ser preso. — Harry os encarou e viu suas expressões chocadas, Scheyla se levantou e se sentou ao seu lado.

— E, quem seria insano para prender uma criança de 12 anos? Isso não é possível, não é? — Disse ela passando o braço por seu ombro em apoio.

— Infelizmente, Harry está certo em ser cauteloso, vocês viram o que aconteceu com Black, além de que, Malfoy e muitos outros comensais se livraram da cadeia sem nem um julgamento porque mentiram e pagaram ao Ministério. — Disse Edwin MacMillan, muito sério e sem seu ar pomposo de costume. — E, até hoje, essas pessoas tem poder, se pressionassem para sua prisão, bem, Harry não seria preso, porque ficaria provado a legítima defesa, mas o transtorno de uma investigação ou julgamento ainda seria duro.

— É por isso que não pode nos contar? — Perguntou Owen pensativo. — Porque não confia em nós?

— Não é uma questão de confiança. — Harry suspirou tentando pensar. — Antes, nunca pude lhes contar, apesar da nossa amizade, por causa de Melrose, temia que ele percebesse que tínhamos segredos e nos observasse com mais atenção ou contasse para outros puristas. Desde o início concluímos que, a melhor forma de manter o que estamos fazendo em segredo, era não chamar a atenção.

— Sim, se eles não perceberem nenhuma movimentação diferente de nossa parte, não olharão muito de perto e manteremos nossos segredos. — Explicou Terry com um sorriso.

— Discrição é importante. Estamos fazendo muitas coisas bem debaixo de seus narizes puristas e eles nem imaginam. — Disse Hermione sorrindo.

— Exato. Depois há o fato de que o time reserva é novo e eu não os conhecia, tinha que ter certeza que não eram como Melrose... — Harry foi interrompido com protestos das pessoas mencionadas.

— Minha família é puro-sangue, mas nunca e jamais fomos puristas ou apoiamos você-sabe-quem. — Disse Eddie Carmichael de ombros erguidos. — Meu tio, Colton, é casado com uma nascida trouxa e ela é minha tia favorita.

— Eu sou nascida trouxa. — Disse Claire a artilheira do 6ª ano, com orgulho.

— Eu sou puro-sangue, mas minha família não é purista ou rica, somos pessoas de bem e trabalhadoras, além disso, os Jones sempre foram amigos dos Potters. — Disse Hunter Jones, sobrinho do professor Jones.

— Eu sou mestiço e não concordo com esses pensamentos puristas, meu avô me criou para respeitar todos os seres e criaturas do mundo, sejam eles, mágicos, não mágicos ou além da nossa compreensão terrena. — Disse Zane com orgulho e Harry levantou a sobrancelha, pois sabia que o garoto escondia alguma coisa.

— Eu sei tudo isso. — Harry disse e acrescentou. — Tenho lhes observado e investigado com atenção, assim, sei que não são puristas, mas, ainda... Meus pais foram traídos por um de seus melhores amigos e por isso estão mortos. Um dia, não muito distante a nossa frente, estaremos abertamente em guerra, não quero me tornar uma pessoa desconfiada e cínica, mas tenho que ser cauteloso. Dito isso, existe um terceiro e importante motivo para manter alguns fatos. Vocês já ouviram falar de legilimência e oclumência?

Com exceção de Michael, Morag, Eddie, MacMillan e Roger, todos os outros acenaram negativamente, então, Terry e Hermione explicaram o que eram as duas habilidades mágicas e seus benefícios.

— Quer dizer que além de poderem ler nossos pensamentos superficiais e sentimentos, os puros-sangues tem a vantagem de organizarem suas mentes e terem melhores memórias, controle mágico e aprenderem mais rápido? — Trevor perguntou indignado.

— Nem todos usam essas vantagens, alguns se acham tão superiores que não valorizam isso e tem famílias mágicas que não se preocupam em ensinar seus filhos por um motivo ou outro, mas, as famílias mais antigas e tradicionais, principalmente as puristas, podem ter certeza que aprendem as duas técnicas. — Disse Terry seriamente.

— Nós temos os livros e podemos emprestar, particularmente, para mim foi a melhor coisa possível. Eu tenho um temperamento e consigo controlá-lo... bem, quase sempre. — Harry disse timidamente e todos riram. — Também consigo guardar melhor o que leio e minha conexão com a magia, a minha e da natureza é incrível. E, durmo melhor depois de meditar, até meus pesadelos quase que se foram todos.

— Para mim foi a memória, eu esquecia até a senha da torre, mas estou bem melhor agora e também consigo me conectar com minha magia e da natureza, é brilhante. — Disse Neville.

Hermione e Terry disseram os benefícios que eles vivenciaram, MacMillan acrescentou o seus, os outros ainda não estavam aprendendo.

— Meu pai disse que começarei a aprender no ano que vem, mas, se tem tantos benefícios, não me importo de iniciar agora. — Disse Michael e Morag concordou.

— Eu já deveria estar aprendendo, mas pensei que era bobagem e mais trabalho do que já tenho. — Disse Roger dando de ombros. — Mas, se preciso aprender para saber o que está acontecendo e não permitir que ninguém acesse as informações da minha mente, não me importo de começar agora.

— Isso é ótimo. — Harry disse sincero. — Ainda não lhes darei os detalhes, como disse, são informações perigosas, mas, basicamente, o que aconteceu no ano passado foi que Quirrell tentou me matar. — Exclamações de surpresa e choque foram ouvidas de todos. — E, ele não estava sozinho, Voldemort o possuiu...

— O que? — As exclamações se tornaram mais alta e Harry se interrompeu.

— Voldemort não morreu a 11 anos, seu corpo foi destruído e agora ele é apenas um espectro negro, não um fantasma, mas não totalmente humano ou solido. Quirrell o encontrou e se deixou convencer a obedecer suas ordens, vocês se lembram do corredor proibido do 3º andar? — Todos acenaram e Harry continuou. — Havia um objeto mágico poderoso que poderia ser usado para Voldemort recuperar seu corpo e eles estavam tentando roubá-lo, além de me matar. Conseguimos impedi-los, Flitwick ficou muito ferido, Quirrell morreu na luta, o objeto foi destruído e Voldemort fugiu.

Os amigos de time, que ainda não sabiam tudo isso, ficaram em silêncio absorvendo tudo o que ouviram.

— É por isso que você disse que teremos uma nova guerra? — Perguntou Owen muito pálido.

— Nunca deixamos de estar em guerra, estamos apenas vivendo a calmaria, quando a tempestade vier será violenta e devemos estar preparados porque, se continuarmos cegos, perderemos ainda mais do que foi perdido na última vez. —Disse Harry muito sério e os viu acenar um pouco engasgados.

— Os comensais, a maioria deles, estão livres para pregarem seus pensamentos puristas, criarem uma nova geração que seguem esses pensamentos, comandar o Ministério, a Suprema Corte, a economia. — Terry os lembrou. — Vocês estiveram aqui para as reuniões sobre a falta de empregos e desigualdades de salários, bem, menos os puristas e Zane, que como mestiço deveria ter sido convidado. Mas isso não importa, a questão é que, tanto Hogwarts como o Ministério, nos mantêm cegos para essa verdade, ainda estamos em guerra, somos discriminados e estamos em desvantagem. Quando...

— Quando e não se. — Frisou Harry e todos acenaram entendendo.

— Quando Voldemort recuperar seu corpo, estaremos todos sentados como patos na água esperando pelo tiro. — Disse Terry usando uma expressão trouxa, mas todos entenderam.

— O que você está fazendo, Harry? Para se preparar para... o que virá? — Perguntou Scheyla muito preocupada.

— Muito e ainda não posso lhes dizer tudo, no entanto, estou treinando Defesa, todos os dias, as vezes sozinho ou com os três, pois percebi, depois do que aconteceu no ano passado, que Voldemort não esperará que eu termine a escola. — Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — O que está acontecendo este ano, vocês me perguntaram se tem algo a ver com ele e a resposta é sim, Voldemort é o herdeiro de Slytherin e quem está atacando os alunos. Fora isso, os aurores se reusaram nos dar quaisquer outros detalhes e não divulgaram aos alunos quem é o atacante porque querem evitar o pânico.

— Além disso, muitas pessoas não acreditariam que Voldemort está vivo, temos a ideia de ir aos poucos falando a verdade, acreditamos que, quanto mais pessoas souberem e se prepararem, maiores serão as chances de vencermos essa guerra. — Explicou Neville suavemente.

Harry sabia, por suas expressões, que ainda estavam incrédulos com a ideia de que Voldemort poderia voltar e a guerra ser parte das vidas deles e imaginou que esse sentimento seria repetido por todo o mundo mágico quando isso finalmente acontecesse.

Durante os próximos dias, ele teve certeza que estava sendo caçado, observado de perto e tentou não mostrar a tensão para os amigos. Sua estratégia foi utilizar a recomendação dos professores para evitar lugares isolados, passando mais tempo nas salas comunais e de convivência das duas torres, ou mesmo seu quarto, para estudar e treinar.

Os gêmeos encontraram um corredor atrás de uma estátua de um javali em duas pernas e roupas, que terminava em uma sala grande que tinha um janelão e varanda com vista para a Floresta Proibida. O lugar era tão perfeito para o laboratório deles que, ao mostrarem para Harry, Neville, Hermione e Terry, sorriam feito loucos.

— Tá, dá! — Disseram eles juntos e todos riram.

Parecia mais um solar do que um laboratório, mas ninguém mencionou isso e, empenhados, eles limparam tudo, trouxeram os equipamentos e móveis das salas abandonadas do 6º andar e reorganizaram o laboratório em 2 dias. Depois, visitaram as passagens secretas, colocando algumas armadilhas dolorosas e humilhantes, Fred e George eram muito bons nisso e ficaram encantados ao descobrirem como usar a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador.

— Você não nos contará como sabe sobre isso? — Fred voltou a insistir.

— É um segredo que não me pertence. Se contentem em saberem o segredo da passagem e parem de perguntar, ora. — Disse Harry mal-humorado.

Eles também reforçaram a passagem dos espelhos para que não desabasse, Harry usou um dos feitiços do seu Grimoire familiar, pois os gêmeos confessaram que não sabiam como impedir o desabamento. O feitiço, "Confirma" fortaleceu a estrutura, desapareceu os danos e a protegeu contra danos mágicos. Essa era a passagem mais perto do novo laboratório e não era impossível encontrar os gêmeos indo buscar alguns novos artigos de pesquisa em Hogsmeade. O mapa foi entregue a Harry, mas eles usaram e abusaram do feitiço de Desilusão e pareciam muito satisfeitos consigo mesmos.

Sem dar uma chance para um ataque, Harry acreditava que, a qualquer momento, a "voz" perderia a paciência e temia o que poderia acontecer. A pressão era tão grande que ele quase cedeu e contou tudo para Flitwick, apenas o medo de ser retirado de Hogwarts o segurou. Assim, Harry mergulhou no treinamento, as aulas eram importantes, mas, mesmo elas, ficaram em segundo plano enquanto treinava com Flitwick, com os amigos ou sozinho. O Grimoire dos Potters era seu companheiro antes de dormir, os feitiços em latim foram traduzidos com certa facilidade e Harry os treinou, incansavelmente. Os feitiços em galês, ele ainda não estava perto de traduzir, apesar de continuar a estudar com a Prof. Babbling, infelizmente, o galês antigo precisava de algum conhecimento em gaélico também, assim, Harry encomendou um dicionário do gaélico antigo, era caro e difícil de achar, mas, era a única maneira e ele não se importou. Pensando como seria bom se pudesse estudar gaélico e outros idiomas, Harry escreveu um bilhete para a caixa de sugestões, solicitando aulas de línguas.

Harry também realizou os treinos com a adaga com Meistr e descobriu mais uma habilidade. Não que tenha sido fácil, mas o instinto de ataque e defesa, além da sua rapidez natural, eram fatores importantes para manejar a faca e isso Harry tinha aos montes. Flitwick não pareceu surpreso e disse que, quando Harry aprendesse a luta com espada, deveria se mostrar igualmente habilidoso.

— Os movimentos exigem fluidez e sincronia, flexibilidade, coragem, a faca deve se tornar parte de seu corpo, assim como sua varinha é parte de sua magia. — Meistr explicou e Harry acenou.

— Tenho a sensação que todos os esportes que tenho praticado também auxiliam, Meistr. — Disse Harry e habilmente moveu a faca. — Natação, Tênis, Ginástica Olímpica, as lutas marciais, parecem que compõe uma sincronia de movimentos, como se meus músculos os reconhecessem.

— Interessante observação, Prentis. Você perceberá que a luta de adagas não necessita de força e sim de inteligência, pois uma adaga na mão, não lhe garante a vitória. — Disse Meistr também movendo a sua bonita adaga de pedras rubis, demonstrando os movimentos que Harry repetia de novo e de novo. — Você deve ser inteligente para sempre antecipar seu adversário, se mover com velocidade e espontaneidade, para não ser previsível e nunca hesite em se defender de todas as maneiras possíveis, Prentis.

— Sim, Meistr.

Eles também treinaram mais lutas no escuro e Harry passou a andar pela escola sob a capa e de olhos fechados. Sua magia apenas podia ver a magia forte e pulsante de um ser vivo, assim, as paredes e chão do castelo, por mais mágicos que fossem, ficavam em completa escuridão. Harry fez muitos passeios depois do toque de recolher, observando o mapa ou treinando andar no escuro, com a esperança de ouvir a "voz" e Freya outra vez, mas não teve sorte.

Enquanto continuava sua caçada, Harry também teve que lidar com a divulgação do reinício das produções das Fazendas Potters. Falc procurou o Sr. Cuffe e pediu sua ajuda com a elaboração de um anúncio aos bruxos desempregados que não trouxesse uma multidão para o Beco, apenas os currículos dos interessados. Encantado com a ideia do Harry de ajudar todas essas pessoas desempregadas a terem um bom Natal, o Sr. Cuffe acompanhou o mutirão de contratação, pessoalmente, além de enviar repórteres para entrevistarem os contratados. Harry ficou preocupado no início, mas, conversando com o Sr. Cuffe, este prometeu que o foco das reportagens não seriam ele e sim, a crise financeira do mundo mágico, os desempregados do Ministério, que lhes virou as costas, e a importância de as Fazendas Potters retomarem sua produção, ajudar a população e ainda fornecer alimentos naturais e saudáveis. Ao fim, um total de 426 funcionários foram contratados, com as notícias e reportagens sobre isso nas primeiras páginas do Profeta Diário por vários dias.

Durante esse período, Harry voltou a receber inúmeras cartas de agradecimento e houve quem disse nas entrevistas para o Profeta ou a rádio bruxa, que ele era um anjo que voltou ao mundo mágico para salvá-los. Harry tentou ignorar o constrangimento dessas palavras, principalmente, quando os gêmeos decidiram lhe chamar de anjo e zombar dele a cada momento em que o viam.

— Abram passagem! O nosso anjo celestial está passando e precisamos permitir que ele nos salve. — Gritou Fred um dia no Grande Salão, antes do jantar.

Houve muito risos e vivas, Harry ficou vermelho como um tomate e tentou pedir que eles parassem, mas, isso parecia apenas incentivá-los mais. No entanto, era só uma brincadeira, Harry não se importou de verdade e, quando algum aluno se aproximou para lhe agradecer por dar emprego ao seu pai ou mãe, Harry aceitou com seriedade e lhes apertou a mão, sabendo o quanto isso significava para todos. O pior foi Lockhart que, sempre que o encontrava, insistia em lhe dar conselhos de gerenciamento de fama ou imagem, em alguns momentos, parecia até estar com inveja do quanto o nome do garoto aparecia no jornal. Harry fez tudo o que pode fazer para evitá-lo, além dos gêmeos, em locais públicos e se manter para si mesmo. Isso lhe ajudou a disfarçar o longo tempo em que passava nas Torres, nem Terry ou Hermione acharam estranho que ele aparecesse apenas para as aulas e as refeições e, se a "voz" desconfiou de alguma coisa, provavelmente, entenderia como coincidência.

Quando dezembro chegou, trouxe junto ainda mais frio, um vento cortante e a chuva se transformando em neve. Como fazia duas semanas do ataque a Colin e mais nada aconteceu, a escola entrou em uma calmaria estranha porque, enquanto o medo parecia diminuir, a excitação pelas férias de inverno os envolveu. Era possível ver os alunos sorrindo e falando com entusiasmo sobre isso pelos corredores, salas comuns e até em salas de aulas. Quando Flitwick passou recolhendo o nome de quem deixaria Hogwarts, as assinaturas foram de 100% e era bem óbvio a ansiedade de todos em partirem para casa.

— Posso saber porque não podemos, mais uma vez, ficar no Covil ou na estufa de adubos? — Neville perguntou enquanto entravam no quarto do Harry na torre Ravenclaw.

— Não é seguro. Qualquer um poderia nos seguir a esses lugares e estaríamos vulneráveis, além disso, temos que ficar sempre atentos com o que conversamos, não podemos ser ouvidos. — Disse Harry ao se sentarem em sua mesa. — Não encontramos nada sobre a música ainda, você acredita que deveríamos desistir?

— Não, sei que já ouvi falar de material mágico usado para sons... — Neville parou pensativo. — Não consigo me lembrar! Mas encontraremos e é uma grande ideia, se conseguirmos, algo tão belo e natural como a música para a estimulação do crescimento das plantas e alimentos. Isso é brilhante e não devemos desistir.

— Bom, vamos revisar tudo o que observamos e pesquisamos sobre os adubos até agora, o livro sobre a produção de adubos orgânicos trouxas foi muito esclarecedor e é incrível que ninguém no mundo mágico pensou em pesquisar no mundo trouxa. — Harry apontou os dados. — Quero conversar com o Flitwick antes, mas já pretendo usar algumas dessas ideias em minhas fazendas.

— E eu, nas minhas estufas. — Neville olhou para o amigo. — Sei que os negócios da minha família são outros, mas confesso que eles não me interessam tanto quanto a Herbologia.

— Eu entendo, para isso que temos administradores, também não me interesso pelas fazendas e mesmo a GER ou meus negócios trouxas, são apenas projetos, não consigo me imaginar trabalhando apenas com isso a vida toda. Na verdade... — Harry hesitou o olhando timidamente.

— O que? — Neville se mostrou curioso.

— Posso mudar de ideia no futuro, mas gostaria de ser um detetive auror, gosto de investigar, desvendar os mistérios, usaria técnicas trouxas e mágicas, meu cérebro, como Sherlock...

— Ou Poirot! — Neville exclamou, também era um apaixonado por livros policiais.

— Sim, sei lá, consigo me imaginar fazendo isso, sabe. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Combina totalmente com você, mas somos jovens, claro, temos muito tempo antes de decidir. — Neville afastou o livro e encarou ao amigo. — Sei que precisamos entregar esse relatório sobre nossas ideias ao Flitwick antes das férias, mas, tenho a sensação que nessas últimas duas semanas, desde o ataque ao Colin, você está muito tenso.

— Mais do que o normal? — Harry falou ironicamente.

Neville riu e depois o encarou outra vez.

— Sim, você parece mais focado, controlado, nem se zangou com o Terry e Hermione querendo saber o que você sabe, depois de todo o drama daquele dia quando insistiram para não se envolver nas investigações.

— Eu entendo porque não querem se envolver e talvez seja melhor... — Harry hesitou tentando encontrar como explicar. — Firenze me disse que eu sou um guerreiro, que não gosto ou procuro a morte, mas, que se necessário para proteger o meu povo, eu não hesitarei em matar. Isso... não pesa sobre mim, eu precisei de um ritual para limpar minha alma e magia, mas eu não carrego a culpa ou dor pelo que fiz. Ele também me disse que vocês três não são como eu, Hermione é uma defensora, Terry um cuidador e você, uma alma gentil que nasceu para preservar e proteger. Matar seria penoso e doloroso para vocês, mas, por serem meus amigos... estão sendo empurrados para situações onde terão que matar para não serem mortos.

— Harry...

— Não estou dizendo que farei tudo sozinho, mas, até que eles decidam por si mesmos trilhar esse caminho, Neville, não posso forçá-los ou me odiarei para sempre, me culparei e nunca terei paz se algo lhes acontecer. — Harry se levantou e olhou para as montanhas. — Eles têm que ter certeza de que querem estar na luta direta, porque não é uma aventura, sabe, não vamos ser corajosos e heroicos, depois voltar para casa e deixar os adultos resolverem por nós. Eles precisam escolher, mesmo que essa escolha não nos foi dada.

— Não, mas, eu a escolho mesmo assim. — Neville disse com firmeza e Harry acenou.

— Eu disse a Voldemort, que ao matar meus pais, ele escolheu seu carrasco, a profecia pode dizer que é destino, mas, para mim, é minha escolha. — Harry suspirou e voltou a se sentar. — Algo aconteceu naquela noite, quando Colin foi petrificado, mas preciso que me prometa que não contará a ninguém, mesmo que não concorde com a minha decisão.

— Prometo, mas não ficarei de fora ou o deixarei correr riscos sozinho. — Neville o assegurou muito sério.

— Ok. Bem, primeiro... — Harry contou a conversa com Dobby em todos os detalhes.

— Uau! Harry! O que!? — Neville se levantou e andou pelo quarto. — O que o impediu de ir contar tudo isso ao Moody? Ou Dumbledore? Não entendo... Harry, eles poderiam encontrar esse objeto em pouco tempo, aposto.

— Talvez. — Harry fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça em suas mãos. — Provavelmente. Juro que não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu na reunião com os aurores ou, eu querendo ser o herói, como disse a Hermione.

— Harry, qualquer motivo que você tenha, tem que ser muito importante porque, no próximo ataque, alguém pode morrer. — Neville falou muito sério.

— Sim, sim, isso não sai da minha mente e eu tenho meus motivos sim. Não confio nos aurores, Neville, talvez esteja sendo muito duro, mas essa investigação precisa de sutileza... Ok, se eu contar isso ao King, Moody e Dumbledore, qual seriam as primeiras coisas que eles fariam, na sua opinião? — Harry perguntou tentando explicar seus pensamentos.

— Bem, acredito que eles fariam uma revista nos objetos de todos os alunos, questionariam se alguém recebeu algo que não devia ou encontrou algo em suas coisas que não era seu. — Neville voltou a se sentar pensativo.

— Sim. Eu pensei o mesmo e então... vou lhe contar o resto do que aconteceu naquela noite.

— Tem mais? — Neville estava surpreso.

— Sim, depois que o Dobby foi embora, decidi ir para a cozinha comer, pois estava faminto, você já sabe disso, mas quando voltei... — Harry contou em detalhes a conversa que ouviu, sua conversa com Freya e sua decisão de tirar o Colin daquele cenário.

— Freya... E, você... conversou com ela? — Neville estava pálido e chocado, Harry acenou. — E, decidiu mentir sobre onde encontrou o Colin porque ficou com medo de ser retirado de Hogwarts?

— Você também não teria depois da maneira como todos agiram naquele dia? — Harry se levantou irritado. — Insistindo na promessa que fiz, que não deveria me envolver, que estava sendo arrogante e que deveria deixar os adultos resolverem tudo. Se, eles souberem que eu sou o alvo... Não posso me arriscar.

— Ok, isso faz sentido e até entendo melhor porque você está tão tenso, mas ainda não entendi porque decidiu não lhes contar sobre o que descobriu com o Dobby. — Neville olhou para o amigo que andava de lá para cá. — Vamos, Harry, você tem seus motivos, mas quero entendê-los. Porque tentar encontrar o objeto não é uma boa ideia?

— Primeiro, esse objeto está permitindo que Voldemort esteja aqui em Hogwarts, mesmo não estando aqui de verdade, assim, não sabemos o quão poderoso ele é. E, se não for encontrado? E, se Voldemort souber da procura e conseguir escondê-lo? E, se Malfoy descobrir que os aurores estão atrás de um objeto amaldiçoado? Dobby e essa garota estariam em ainda mais risco do que já estão, Neville. — Harry apontou voltando a se sentar.

— Ok, essa é uma preocupação justa, mas os aurores serão discretos, eles podem investigar os quartos dos alunos por um objeto com magia negra sem que ninguém saiba. — Neville argumentou sensato.

— Não creio que seja um objeto que seja deixado no quarto, acredito que está com a pessoa o tempo todo, além disso, uma joia com pedras teria mais poder mágico e seria algo que chamaria a atenção de uma menina. — Harry suspirou. — Mesmo não sendo dela ou encontrado sem querer, ela relutaria em entregar, isso se não tiver um feitiço de compulsão a obrigando a usá-lo o tempo todo.

— Então a pessoa... ou menina, teria que ser revistada e se feito do jeito errado... Ok, entendi, os aurores têm que ser discretos até terem certeza que encontraram o objeto e, então, pegá-lo. Mas você teme que eles não façam isso? — Neville perguntou tenso.

— Você não? Posso estar errado ou sendo muito duro, mas, para mim, Moody parece tão sutil quanto um elefante. Mas, para ser justo, eles são competentes e, provavelmente, conseguirão o objeto sem colocar a vida da menina ou Dobby em risco, mas...

— Porque sempre tem um, mas? — Neville perguntou com ironia e Harry riu levemente.

— Se eles encontrarem o objeto e destruí-lo o que acontece com a Freya?

— Bem, imagino que fique lá na sua câmara escura e fria hibernando...

— Exatamente! Neville, é isso que queremos? Um basilisco embaixo dos nossos pés que só Voldemort pode encontrar e controlar quando ele voltar? — Harry apontou com veemência. — Sabe o que acontecerá em uma luta? Uma guerra? Voldemort vencerá facilmente mandando sua querida Freya para cima de nós. — Harry viu o amigo empalidecer com o pensamento. — Precisamos encontrar a entrada, mas, eu não planejo descer pelo alçapão e enfrentar o basilisco, tenho treinado com o Flitwick apenas como precaução em caso de um ataque e, agora que sei que estou sendo caçado, isso se tornou ainda mais importante. Eu tenho evitado as áreas comuns e passado muito tempo aqui na torre porque, pelo que entendi, a "voz" não quer chamar a atenção ao fato de que está me caçando. "Ela" também disse a Freya que, depois de retomar seu corpo, a alimentaria com um sangue ruim todos os dias, assim, como temíamos, esse plano todo não tinha a intenção de apenas matar alunos nascidos trouxas.

— Ok, então, qual o seu plano? — Perguntou Neville se inclinando para a frente.

— Eles estão me caçando, então, vou caçá-los também. — Harry tirou o mapa do bolso. — Estou olhando o mapa com atenção a todo momento, procurando qualquer coisa estranha, tenho observado as meninas em busca de qualquer sinal e, quando encontrar, poderei segui-la sob a capa, descobrir a entrada da câmara e procurar Flitwick. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos ansioso. — Nós avisaremos o diretor, que chamará Moody e King, além da equipe de caça, se acharem necessário, eles poderão cercá-los lá dentro e destruir o objeto e a basilisco de uma vez.

— É um bom plano, mas...

— Sim, alguém poderia ser morto a qualquer momento, eu sei, Nev, estou seguindo minha intuição e, talvez, esteja errado...

— Harry, não é qualquer um que poderia ser morto, você, pode ser morto a qualquer momento. — Neville disse intensamente. — Você não percebe? O alvo é você! Voldemort não irá atrás de mais ninguém e não quer chamar atenção, manterá sua Freya bem protegida dos caçadores, além de manter o controle sobre essa garota muito bem, ainda que não imagino como. O fato é que ele está esperando o momento certo para te encontrar vulnerável, como naquela noite em que estava sozinho na enfermaria e, se escolher ir por esse caminho, a pessoa em maior perigo em toda essa escola, é você.

Harry acenou pensativo e se levantou olhando pela janela, a verdade é que não sabia o que fazer, se ao menos pudesse confiar nos adultos, acreditar que eles não reagiriam exageradamente e o tirariam de Hogwarts. Mesmo com Flitwick, não tinha garantias de que seu chefe de casa não contaria tudo aos seus guardiões. Havia Sirius, claro, mas o seu padrinho já lhe dissera que não podia decidir nada sobre ele sozinho e, se Sirius o ajudasse escondido dos Boots, haveria uma grande briga, Harry tinha certeza e não queria isso.

— Não sei se estou fazendo a coisa certa, Nev, mas tenho que seguir minha intuição, algo me diz que não devo contar a ninguém, não ainda. Além disso, estou sendo muito cuidadoso, passo muito tempo aqui na torre, se estou no laboratório ou no Covil, verifico o mapa e muitas vezes ando sob a capa. — Harry voltou a se sentar e puxou o livro sobre agronomia trouxa. — Se pelo menos pudéssemos descobrir qual o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort, não sei se me ajudaria a encontrá-lo mais rápido, mas, seria mais uma pista. Nenhum dos professores considera ao menos me responder qualquer pergunta, Hagrid tem fugido de mim e aposto que ele sabe. Estou quase...

— E o Flitwick? — Interrompeu Neville confuso.

— Ele começou a dar aulas aqui no fim da década de 60, 45 anos atrás, estamos falando da década de 40. McGonagall, Slughorn, Dumbledore, talvez, Kettleburn, todos os outros são muito jovens. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Você pode não acreditar, mas estou quase indo até o diretor, não confio nele, mas acredito que Dumbledore tem essas respostas e, junto com o que eu sei, talvez... não sei... E, o melhor agora, é voltarmos a esse relatório que não se fará sozinho, Nev.

— Ok. — Neville o olhou e pode ver como tudo isso estava lhe pesando e lamentou que Terry e Hermione estivessem em conflito, os dois amigos seriam uma grande ajuda. — Apenas, saiba que pode contar comigo e estarei de olho nas meninas para tentar descobrir algo estranho também.

— Tudo bem, mas seja cuidadoso. — Disse Harry muito grato pelo apoio.

Enquanto Harry procurava a pessoa com o objeto amaldiçoado, incessantemente, Ginny tentava disfarçar o pavor constante em que vivia. Nada estava bem, nada era normal, todos mentiram para ela, a enganaram e esconderam tudo. Seus pais lhes contaram a história do menino-que-sobreviveu e que salvou o mundo mágico desde, praticamente, o berço. Mentira. Eles lhe compraram os livros do Harry, O Aventureiro quando ela aprendeu a ler aos 5 anos e lhe disseram que aquelas histórias eram sobre a vida de Harry Potter. Mentira. Eles e seus irmão disseram que Hogwarts era o melhor lugar do mundo e aprender magia era incrível. Mentira. Sua mãe lhe disse que ela era uma menina muito especial e teria montes de amigos que a adorariam. Mentira. Seu pai lhe disse que era normal ter medo e que Ginny era forte e seria uma grande bruxa. Mentira. Tudo mentira!

Hogwarts não era legal, era sombria, sufocante e, mesmo depois que os novos zeladores mudaram tudo, iluminando e aquecendo o castelo, Ginny sentia frio o tempo todo. O medo e a insegurança eram sentimentos constantes, medo do basilisco, medo de a Luna estar zangada com ela por dormir, medo de não fazer bem nas aulas, medo de decepcionar sua família. Sentia insegurança em relação as meninas do seu ano, Abla e Demelza a acolheram depois que Colin foi petrificado, até mesmo os meninos se aproximaram, alegando proteção em números, mas Ginny não se sentia adequada, estava sempre com a sensação de que eles apenas a toleravam por pena, não porque gostavam dela.

Junto a tudo isso, Ginny sentia uma profunda tristeza, pela ausência da Luna, pela petrificação de Colin, ele sempre foi tão gentil com ela, pelas mentiras de seus pais e irmãos, que nunca lhe disseram como tudo era tão difícil e, o pior. Como eles puderem ser enganados sobre a verdade em relação ao Harry? Os pais não deveriam ser perfeitos? Saber de tudo? Quer dizer, ela e sua mãe discordavam sobre as coisas que uma menina devia ou não fazer, mas seu pai e Bill nunca estavam errados, até agora, e a decepção era dolorosa.

E, na escola, tinha que conviver com a indiferença dos irmãos em relação a ela, os gêmeos estavam sempre ausentes em seus projetos secretos. Ron não a queria por perto, só trocavam algumas poucas palavras se estivessem sozinhos, quando seus amigos apareciam, ela ficava invisível. Pior era Percy, para quem Ginny tentava ser invisível, pois, apesar de se alimentar bem e se exercitar com os professores Price, ela adorava a academia, dançar e nadar, ainda assim, se sentia fraca e estava perdendo peso. Sua palidez e pesadelos chamaram a atenção de Percy, que ameaçou escrever para a mãe e dizer que ela era muito frágil para Hogwarts e deveria estudar em casa. A ideia a apavorou, não queria deixar a escola, não queria fracassar, assim, Ginny disfarçou o mal-estar, a fraqueza, a tristeza, os pesadelos, se colocou no meio dos colegas sem estar verdadeiramente presente, ouvindo suas conversas sem muita atenção ou interação. Ninguém percebeu a verdade e ela suspirou aliviada.

Tom a orientou em como fazer um feitiço simples para disfarçar as olheiras e palidez, insistiu que comesse mesmo quando estava sem fome, sugeriu que agisse normalmente nas aulas e, quando Ginny estava tão sem energia que poderia dormir em pé, literalmente, a ajudou com os deveres de casa. E, assim, novembro acabou e dezembro trouxe a excitação das férias, do Natal, de ir para casa, todos estavam ansiosos e Ginny se contagiou com esse sentimento.

Não foi até esse momento que ela percebeu o quanto queria seus pais, ser abraçada, assegurada e convencida outra vez que tudo ficaria bem, mesmo que fosse mentira. No entanto, apesar da vontade de estar com eles, Ginny se sentia em conflito, devia ou não confiar a eles que não estava bem? Lembrou-se de ler no jornal sobre a menina Sally que tentou suicídio ao descobrir sobre os livros falsos do Harry, O Aventureiro, e como ela enlouquecera quando foi para Hogwarts. O repórter descreveu a doença como uma fraqueza do cérebro das pessoas que não conseguiam lidar com a realidade e, assim, o bruxo ou a bruxa passavam a ter delírios, alucinações, perda de memória, irritabilidade, tristeza profunda, apatia, dificuldade de se concentrar e isolamento social.

Ginny sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, será que também estava ficando doente? Será que Percy estava certo e ela era muito frágil para estudar em Hogwarts? E, se enlouquecesse como a menina, Sally? E, se os seus pais tivessem que interná-la na enfermaria de longo prazo do St. Mungus? Soluçando, Ginny pegou o diário e conversou com seu único amigo.

 _Não sei o que fazer, Tom, se contar para os meus pais, eles..._

 _Você não contará nada aos seus pais, menina boba..._

 _Mas..._

 _Ginny, minha querida, escute-me com atenção, você está bem, está apenas impressionada com o que aconteceu..._

 _Mas, Tom! Eu dormi no jogo de quadribol e nem vi o buscador da Hufflepuff pegar o pomo! E, quando acordei, estava dormindo em minha cama, mas nem me lembro de como cheguei aqui! Também perdi mais algumas horas de dias aleatórios que estão totalmente em branco e ontem, apenas ontem…. Eu..._

 _Ginny! O que aconteceu ontem deve ter sido tensão por causa de todos os estudos que tem feito para os testes e, naquele dia, do jogo, eu já lhe disse, você dormiu e deve ter sonambulismo..._

 _Eu não sou sonâmbula! E, ontem eu não dormi, estava na biblioteca fazendo o dever de Feitiços e, de repente, eu estava no banheiro do segundo andar! Tom, acho que estou enlouquecendo!_

 _Ginevra! Cale-se por um minuto! E, pense!_

 _Não me chame de Ginevra! Você sabe que não gosto!_

 _Desculpa, Ginny, apenas... gosto muito de você e quero protegê-la! Sei que tudo o que está acontecendo tem uma explicação, você não está louca e não deve contar nada para os seus pais. Entendeu? Se o fizer, será tirada de Hogwarts e enviada para St. Mungus! Nunca será uma bruxa! Ficará lá, presa, para sempre!_

Soluçando, Ginny deitou o rosto sobre a mesa, o que faria? Se não podia contar aos pais, para quem contaria? Se ao menos Luna estivesse aqui! Sentindo a tristeza e escuridão engolfá-la, Ginny chorou, em soluços profundos e dolorosos, até dormir.

Tom despertou em seguida, cheio de energia e disposição, mas com tanta fúria que ela transbordava em ondas do pequeno corpo de Ginny.

— Maldita garota estúpida! Não para de chorar e lamentar! E, ainda não consigo controlá-la! — Tom se olhou no espelho e viu que os olhos, normalmente castanhos estavam avermelhados. — É uma questão de tempo... Durante as férias, a manterei afastada de seus pais e irmãos, a farei se sentir sozinha e abandonada, quando voltarmos a Hogwarts, pouco restará dessa resistência insuportável.

Decidido, Tom se desiludiu e foi atrás do seu alvo, mas, como sempre nas últimas semanas, Potter não se encontrava em lugar algum. Ele ouvira uma conversa de seus amigos, a sangue ruim e o mestiço, de que o garoto estava evitando as pessoas por causa do constrangimento das notícias do jornal. Perguntara a Ginny, sutilmente, sobre o que vinha acontecendo com Potter e ela lhe explicara. Como se não bastasse ter sido, indiretamente, responsável pelo fim dos poderes do seu eu mais velho, o garoto tolo se achava no direito de exibir sua grande herança familiar e bancar o herói ou anjo salvador. Seu ódio por Potter apenas aumentou, tivera a sensação de que eram semelhantes, órfãos, criados por trouxas, sem história ou identidade, tendo que conquistar seu caminho no mundo mágico, mas, agora percebia que não era assim.

A verdade é que Potter era de uma família antiga, um privilegiado que, apenas com seu nome e cofre cheio de ouro, conseguia tudo o que queria, mas Tom os faria se ajoelharem aos seus pés. Todos esses herdeiros puros e superiores se arrastariam aos seus pés e lhe chamariam de Mestre, obedeceriam ao seu comando e lhe dariam suas fortunas. Seu eu mais velho conseguira isso, mas perdera tudo por sua própria tolice, não previu todas as possibilidades e pagou um preço alto. Ele faria diferente, a começar por ser mais implacável, mataria todos os sangues ruins sem piedade, dominaria o mundo mágico, implacavelmente, não haveria luta, resistência ou questionamentos.

Seu primeiro passo era se vingar de Potter e, se não conseguia matá-lo, mataria seus amigos, a sangue ruim era seu primeiro alvo, decidiu. Potter, então, estaria mais vulnerável pela tristeza, pensou com um sorriso debochado, e matá-lo-ei, enfim. Depois, usaria a inocente e frágil Ginevra para entrar no escritório de Dumbledore, sua Freya o mataria facilmente, pois o velho subestimaria um primeiro ano assustado. Tom reconhecia que o velho tolo era um adversário formidável, mas, com sua morte, qualquer resistência se desfaria como um castelo de cartas e, assim, o caminho estaria verdadeiramente livre para sua ascensão.

Durante o resto do mandato, Ginny continuou disfarçando sua dor e a cada dia se sentia mais apavorada. E, Tom se tornou mais forte, mais presente em sua mente consciente, isso lhe deu mais chances de caçar seus alvos e destruir sua confiança já abalada. Mas ele teve outro problema, com os testes de invernos chegando, Potter e seu grupo, que já andavam ausente, se mostraram ainda mais reclusos, tudo parecia apenas uma grande coincidência, mas Tom detestava quando seus planos não se encaminhavam do seu jeito e, impaciente, descontou em Ginny, sendo mais grosseiro e debochado.

Quando o último dia em Hogwarts chegou, Tom desistiu, não queria invadir a torre e matar crianças puras, isso seria um desperdício e seus pais poderiam se voltar contra ele no futuro. Sua caçada teria que esperar a volta para Hogwarts em janeiro, o melhor, agora, era se concentrar em Ginevra e tornar o seu Natal o pior de sua vida.

Mas, Tom ainda não tinha controle total sobre Ginny que, por mais influenciada que estivesse, ainda pensava por si mesma, portanto, a escolha de levar o diário para casa era dela. Como Tom tinha sido grosseiro de um jeito bem maldoso ultimamente e Ginny esperava estar muito ocupada com o Festival, conhecendo as novas lojas, o Natal, seu pais e visitas de parentes, ela decidiu que não teria tempo para escrever no diário. Assim, na última noite antes do embarque, ela o deixou sobre a mesa do seu quarto ao arrumar suas coisas, mas, quando acordou na manhã seguinte, franziu o cenho confusa ao encontrá-lo dentro da mochila de viagem, quando foi pegar sua escova de cabelos. Com uma careta, tirou o diário da mochila e voltou a colocá-lo sobre a mesa, escovou os cabelos, colocou a mochila nos ombros e se encaminhou para a porta, mas... hesitante, voltou a olhar para o diário.

Com medo de que alguém pudesse encontrá-lo ali, pensou melhor e, abrindo seu malão, o jogou lá dentro decidida. Depois, mais animada e leve como a muito tempo não se sentia, caminhou para a estação na direção do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Enquanto dezembro avançava, Harry se sentia dividido, pois uma parte dele não queria deixar Hogwarts e interromper sua caçada. No entanto, ele tinha tanto o que fazer, a começar pelo Festival, que saíra do papel e estava bem encaminhado. A notícia fez o jornal também e dessa vez o seu nome não estava envolvido, felizmente, mas, ainda assim, Harry acompanhou tudo com atenção. O Profeta Diário, primeiro, fez uma reportagem bem interessante sobre a empresa GER, os pensamentos e objetivos que motivavam sua fundação e trabalho empreendedor. Depois, escreveram uma reportagem de primeira página sobre o I Festival do Solstício de Inverno que inauguraria as novas lojas do Beco Diagonal e era patrocinado pela GER, que anunciava a esperança de que o evento se tornaria anual, além de um grande sucesso. As novas lojas foram escondidas como um segredo de estado, mas os repórteres do Profeta tentavam descobrir e especulavam incessantemente, essa discussão também foi para a rádio bruxa e muitas famílias do mundo mágico esperavam ansiosos pelo Festival e todas as novidades que ele traria.

Em Hogwarts não foi diferente, os alunos, ansiosos por um assunto menos sombrio, falavam empolgados sobre as novas lojas e o que elas venderiam. Os folhetos com a programação do dia do Festival, domingo, 20 de dezembro, chegou a todos via coruja e informava sobre os eventos do dia, promoções especiais e o show das Irmãs Estranhas a noite. A empolgação de todos triplicou depois disso e com o anúncio de preços promocionais de abertura, todos decidiram adiar as compras de presentes de Natal até o dia do Festival.

Com as fazendas funcionando a todo vapor e as lojas e o Hotel sendo finalizado, Harry tinha uma reunião quase todos os dias, para tomar decisões, dar ideias, dizer o que queria ou pensava, conhecer gerentes e acompanhar tudo o que estava sendo feito. Junto com isso, Terry estava organizando seu aniversário e ele decidiu que não queria uma festa.

— Mamãe. — Disse ele pelo espelho um dia. — Podemos ter um jantar ou almoço de família em casa ou na casa dos avós, mas, com meus amigos, quero fazer algo diferente. Talvez, possamos ir patinar no Hyde Park, depois no shopping, cinema e pizza.

— Isso me parece uma grande ideia e, temos tanto o que fazer, que fico feliz de não ter que organizar outra festa. — Disse Serafina suavemente. — Mas ainda faremos corretamente, você me envia a sua lista de convidados e escreverei um convite aos pais, agendarei um ponto de encontro e assegurarei a eles que seus filhos estarão seguros no mundo trouxa. Pelo menos para os mais mágicos, claro.

Terry estava muito empolgado com sua comemoração de aniversário que não teria festa. Harry achou um pouco estranho, não conseguia se imaginar não querendo uma festa de aniversário, ainda que o passeio descrito pelo amigo lhe pareceu muito divertido também.

Harry o ajudou com a lista, que desta vez incluiu Michael Corner, além de Lisa, Anthony, Morag, Mandy e Padma. Terry pensou em colocar Penny e o time de quadribol, mas Harry o dissuadiu.

— São todos mais velhos e você não é tão próximo deles, Penny também não se sentirá muito à vontade cercado de garotos mais jovens.

— Eu concordo, Terry. Se fosse uma festa em sua casa com convidados de diversas idades, até adultos, acredito que ficaria bem, mas em um passeio assim, você deve convidar apenas os amigos mais próximos e da nossa faixa etária. — Disse Hermione olhando a pré-lista.

— Ok, mas vou incluir os gêmeos, eles são um pouco mais velhos, mas somos muito amigos e acho que adorariam passear no shopping. — Disse Terry riscando alguns nomes e acrescentando outros.

— Concordo e eu adoraria incluir a Scheyla, mas...

— Entendi. — Terry acenou e no fim sua lista, além dos amigos da Ravenclaw, incluiu, claro, Hermione, Neville, Justin, Megan e os gêmeos. — Seremos 13, mais que isso e chamaremos a atenção dos trouxas. — Disse Terry ao finalizar a lista e enviar por Edwiges.

— Seremos mais que 13, Terry, tem a sua mãe, Ayana e Adam, não se esqueça. — Apontou Harry e seu amigo acenou sem muito entusiasmo.

Harry e Neville, continuaram a observar as meninas em busca de qualquer coisa fora do lugar, mas não era algo simples. Eles não as conheciam e não tinham como saber o que estava diferente do normal, ao mesmo tempo, a tensão e ansiedade era visível em todos, meninos e meninas. A uma semana das férias, Harry perdeu a esperança de perceber qualquer coisa e estava quase cedendo e indo procurar Dumbledore ou Flitwick, seu maior medo era que, ao deixar Hogwarts, a "voz" fizesse algo muito ruim.

— Porque você fica chamando de a "voz"? — Perguntou Neville finalmente, curioso. — Pensei que tinha identificado como Voldemort?

— Sim, é ele, a frieza e maldade estavam lá, mas não era o Voldemort que conhecemos a meses atrás. — Disse Harry esfregando os olhos, a tensão estava lhe exigindo muito e seu sono vinha sofrendo.

Como poderia dormir bem se temia que Voldemort e o basilisco encontrassem uma maneira de entrar na torre, em seu quarto?

— Como isso é possível? — Neville se sentou meio chocado.

— Não sei, sou o primeiro a dizer que não entendo, magia é algo incrível e magia negra é algo completamente desconhecido para nós. — Harry deu de ombros. — Mas, ele disse para a basilisco, "Quero que você o mate com seu veneno e presas, dolorosamente, Freya, ele tem que pagar pelo que me fez, mesmo que tenha acontecido por um feitiço familiar e não por algum talento desse garoto estúpido".

— Ele acreditou no jornal! Mas... Voldemort sabe a verdade! — Neville estava com os olhos arregalados. — Harry, acredito que sua ideia de procurar Dumbledore não seja tão absurda mais, se alguém pode entender este tipo de magia negra, é ele.

— Eu sei, eu sei, Nev, mas... não sei como explicar, alguém está sofrendo, eu posso sentir, ela está sozinha e ferida, não entende o que acontece e não sei quem é, apenas algo... aqui. — Harry apontou para sua mente e depois seu coração. — E, aqui, me dizem que perdi algo, que esqueci alguma coisa e que tenho que ajudá-la, é importante.

— E, você não acha que Dumbledore ou os aurores a ajudariam? — Neville perguntou curioso, sabia o suficiente sobre a magia e conexões, para compreender que certas coisas você não ignora.

— Não acredito que ela seria prioridade, não com tanto acontecendo. No começo da investigação, qual foi a primeira coisa que eles pensaram? O principal foco? — Harry perguntou tentando explicar seus pensamentos.

— O basilisco. — Nev acenou entendendo. — O que você acha que pode não ter visto ou entendido?

— Não sei, isso está me matando, queria que ela tivesse um bom Natal, mas...

Das muitas coisas que o Harry não entendia, seus olhos, constantemente, procurando Ginny Weasley era apenas mais um. A menina ruiva pareceu se encolher depois que Colin foi petrificado e Harry descobriu que os dois se sentavam juntos nas aulas de Feitiços. Seus olhos castanhos chocolate pareciam assustados e grandes demais em seu rosto pálido e fino, mas, Harry a observou comer sem problemas sentada ao lado de duas meninas nascidas trouxas que falavam sem parar. Se algo não lhe parecia certo na cena, Harry não identificou, assim como não conseguia se impedir de olhar para ela durante as refeições todos os dias. Até que Hermione, sempre atenta, percebeu.

— O que? Não posso olhar e ver se ela está bem? Sua melhor amiga e um colega foram petrificados. — Disse Harry defensivamente e com o rosto corado.

— Bem, pergunta para a ela como está, então. — Disse Hermione com o cenho franzido. — Não precisa ficar encarando-a o tempo todo.

— Eu não estou encarando, além disso, Ginny é muito tímida e sempre que tento conversar, ela foge, quase correndo. — Disse Harry contrariado. — Eu perguntei para os gêmeos e parece que Ginny teve uns pesadelos e dificuldades para dormir, mas, fora isso, suas notas são boas e ela está bem.

— Bem, se ela teve pesadelos, a culpa é deles. — Disse Neville com uma careta. — Eles tentaram alegrá-la se revezando para assustá-la pelas costas, cheios de pelos e pústulas. Só pararam quando Percy ameaçou escrever à Sra. Weasley e contar que eles estavam se comportando mal de novo. E, como eles não querem chamar a atenção ou receber detenções...

— E, Ginny não foge de você porque é tímida, ela foge porque é uma menina fã boba que não sabe o que falar, cora e gagueja como se estivesse diante de seu grande herói. — Disse Hermione com uma careta de ironia, ela não gostava muito da quantidade de meninas fãs que não o viam por ele mesmo.

— Pois, você está errada. — Disse Harry com o cenho mais franzido. — As meninas fãs não fogem de mim, elas ficam de risinhos, batendo os cílios e tentando chamar minha atenção, Ginny não age assim e no início do semestre, ela conversou comigo normalmente.

— Bem, e porque ela age assim, então? — Perguntou ela com o cenho franzido.

— Não sei, não entendo de meninas, se você não consegue imaginar um motivo, como eu poderia? — Disse Harry e se concentrou em sua comida, naquela manhã eles tomavam café da manhã na mesa Gryffindor.

Hermione ficou pensativa por um tempo até que seus olhos se arregalaram como se entendesse alguma coisa, Harry esperou que comentasse algo, mas ela apenas sorriu com certa arrogância e voltou a comer. Harry fez uma careta, mas não perguntou, voltou a comer seu mingau e olhou em volta procurando algo fora do comum, no fim, seu olhar pousou na garota ruiva outra vez e, claro, ele não sabia porquê.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, a notícia de que se pretendia reabrir o Clube de Duelos se espalhou pela escola.

— O aviso no quadro da sala comunal disse que começaria hoje à noite. — Disse Michael durante o almoço. — Você disse que deveríamos treinar mais Harry, imagino que esse Clube vem bem a calhar.

— É uma boa ideia — disse Harry pensativo. — Depende de quem é o professor, claro.

— Bem, Flitwick foi campeão de Duelo quando jovem, assim, imagino que será ele. Estou interessada e vocês? — Disse Hermione empolgada e todos concordaram.

Assim, às oito horas daquela noite, os quatro voltaram para o Salão Principal depois do jantar e descobriram que as longas mesas tinham desaparecido e surgira um palco dourado encostado a uma parede, cuja iluminação era produzida por milhares de velas que flutuavam no alto. O teto voltara a ser um veludo negro, e a maior parte da escola parecia estar reunida sob ele, as varinhas na mão e as caras animadas.

— Isso não será bom, é melhor sairmos daqui enquanto é tempo. — Disse Terry e Harry acenou concordando.

— O que? Porque? — Hermione disse quando mais alunos se aglomeraram ao redor deles dificultando deixarem o Salão.

— Olha esse palco dourado, quem você acha que é o professor? — Disse Terry com uma careta.

— Oh, não... — Lamentou ela e Neville gemeu ao mesmo tempo, quando viram Gilderoy Lockhart subir ao palco, resplandecente em suas vestes ameixa-escuras, acompanhado por ninguém mais do que Flitwick, que sorria animadamente.

Lockhart acenou um braço pedindo silêncio e disse em voz alta:

— Aproximem-se, aproximem-se! Todos estão me vendo? Todos estão me ouvindo? Excelente!

"O Prof. Dumbledore me deu permissão para começar um pequeno Clube de Duelos, para treiná-los, caso um dia precisem se defender, como eu próprio já precisei fazer em inúmeras ocasiões, quem quiser conhecer os detalhes, leia os livros que publiquei.

"Deixem-me apresentar a vocês o meu assistente, Prof. Flitwick", disse Lockhart, dando um largo sorriso. "Ele me conta que, quando jovem, participou de duelos e desportivamente concordou em me ajudar a fazer uma breve demonstração antes de começarmos. Agora, não quero que nenhum de vocês se preocupem, continuarão a ter o seu professor de Feitiços mesmo depois de eu o derrotar, não precisam ter medo! "

— Idiota. Meistr limparia o chão com ele de olhos vendados. — Sussurrou Harry ao ver a careta divertida de Flitwick.

— Bem, eu não lamentaria se ficássemos sem professor de Defesa. — Disse Neville e todos em volta riram, algumas meninas lhe lançaram caretas.

Lockhart e Flitwick se viraram um para o outro e se cumprimentaram com uma reverência. Em seguida, os dois ergueram as varinhas como se empunhassem espadas.

— Como vocês veem, estamos segurando nossas varinhas na posição de combate normalmente adotada – disse Lockhart aos alunos em silêncio. — Quando contarmos três, lançaremos os primeiros feitiços. Nenhum de nós está pretendendo matar, é claro.

— O que é uma pena. — Murmurou Harry, observando Flitwick encarar Lockhart com uma intensidade assustadora.

— Caramba, Harry, ele olha assim para você? — Sussurrou Neville meio apavorado, mas Harry não teve tempo para responder.

— Um... dois... três...

Os dois ergueram as varinhas acima da cabeça e as apontaram para o oponente, Flitwick em silêncio lançou um feitiço vermelho e ofuscante, Lockhart foi lançado para o alto: voou para os fundos do palco, colidiu com a parede, foi escorregando e acabou estatelado no chão.

Quase todos os alunos, com a exceção de algumas meninas, deram vivas.

— Oh! Merlin, essa foi a coisa mais engraçada que eu vi durante esse semestre. — Disse Hermione, com a mão sobre a boca e tentando controlar o riso.

Os meninos não se seguraram e riram até ficarem vermelhos, enquanto viam Lockhart levantando-se tonto. Seu chapéu caíra e os cabelos ondulados estavam em pé.

— Como podem ver, — Disse Flitwick assumindo a palestra. — Eu utilizei um feitiço de desarmamento chamado Expelliarmus em silêncio, técnica que aprenderão a partir do 6º ano nas aulas NEWTs. Mas este feitiço é muito útil, pois, se encaixado corretamente, retira a varinha do seu adversário, o que pode significar a vitória em uma batalha. Em um Duelo amigável, vocês devolverão a varinha ao seu oponente, aqui está Gilderoy.

— Ah, muito obrigado, Filius, ótima maneira de demonstrar o feitiço e a técnica, eu sabia o que pretendia, é claro e poderia detê-lo facilmente, mas achei mais instrutivo deixá-los ver... — Flitwick apenas sorriu divertido com a óbvia mentira e os alunos acompanharam com um revirar de olhos. — Chega de demonstração, vamos reuni-los e separá-los em pares...

— Acredito que, primeiro, devemos lhes ensinar o feitiço e como bloqueá-lo, Gilderoy, essa foi apenas uma demonstração do que acontece se o feitiço for bem feito e não bloqueado. — Assumiu Flitwick outra vez, tranquilamente, Lockhart parecia quere protestar, mas ele não lhe deu chance. — Quem sabe fazer o feitiço Protego e Expelliarmus?

Harry olhou em volta esperando para ver se alguns dos alunos mais velhos ergueriam a mão, não tinham toda a escola presente, mas ele identificou muito alunos do 3º e 4º anos. No entanto, ninguém se apresentou e Harry franziu o cenho, esses eram feitiços básicos do 2º ano, ele e seus amigos os aprenderam adiantados desde o ano passado.

— Talvez estejam envergonhados... — Sussurrou Terry espelhando sua confusão.

— Ou, talvez, sejam vítimas dos péssimos professores que temos. — Disse Harry com frieza e, decidido, ergueu o braço.

— Ah! Sr. Potter, sim, suba aqui, por favor. — Disse Flitwick e Harry se colocou à frente do professor. — Agora, vamos demonstrar os dois feitiços de hoje, Expelliarmus e Protego. Sr. Potter, você me ataca primeiro.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse Harry concentrado. Os dois se curvaram em cumprimento e se posicionaram...

— A posição está errada! — Alguém do lado da Slytherin gritou.

— Boa colocação. — Disse Flitwick. — Em um Duelo, não existe uma maneira única de se posicionar, depende de cada bruxo, do seu estilo, seu planejamento metal do que pretende fazer, até mesmo o tipo de bruxo que ele está enfrentando.

O professor como sempre explicava tudo com calma e clareza, era óbvio que muitos estavam ouvindo isso pela primeira vez. Harry viu o Flitwick se posicionar e fez o mesmo, ao em vez de empunhar a varinha feito uma espada, ele virou seu corpo lateralmente, seu lado direito foi posicionado a frente e sua varinha apontada para o chão. Como era sua vez de atacar, Harry encarou seu oponente com frieza, procurando um ponto fraco e recebeu o mesmo olhar de volta, mas, como sempre, não teve medo.

Como estavam em uma plataforma em formato retangular, ele não podia se mover em círculo, assim esperou os segundos serem contados completamente estático, até sua respiração diminuiu, seu coração desacelerou e a magia crepitou no ar. Quando a contagem chegou ao três...

— Expelliarmus! — Gritou Harry, apontando sua varinha para o professor, foi tão rápido que alguns piscaram e apenas viram o feitiço vermelho bater na barreira mágica erguida por Flitwick.

— Protego! — Ele gritou com sua voz esganiçada.

Houve um murmúrio surpreso e entusiasmado, muitos ficaram surpresos ao verem que Harry realmente sabia o feitiço, outros com a força e rapidez do seu feitiço ou apenas com a demonstração que nunca tinham visto antes.

— Muito bem, Sr. Potter, muito bem, agora, vamos trocar. Pronto? — Perguntou Flitwick e Harry acenou, a contagem recomeçou. — Expelliarmus! — Gritou o professor e a maioria dos presentes esperavam ver o Harry ter o mesmo destino que Lockhart, mas, para decepção dos Slytherins, isso não aconteceu.

— Protego! — Harry não fez nenhum movimento brusco ou longo, apenas moveu a varinha sutilmente e a barreira mágica brilhante se deslocou a sua frente absorvendo o feitiço vermelho sem problemas.

Se o feitiço anterior impressionou alguns, dessa vez, não houve quem não arregalassem os olhos.

— Ora! Vejam isso! Vejam isso! Esse é o feitiço que eu teria feito, facilmente, se não estivesse lhes demonstrando o que acontece quando vocês não o usam. — Disse Lockhart sorridente. — Agora vamos dividi-los em pares e poderão treinar uns nos outros, mas apenas desarmar!

As duplas foram se formando e Harry desceu se colocando em frente a Neville. Terry e Hermione fizeram uma outra dupla.

— Agora, não tenham medo de errar e lembrem-se de pronunciarem as palavras corretamente. Expelliarmus e Protego. — Disse Flitwick andando em meio as duplas e os orientando.

Harry e Neville já tinham treinado antes e esses feitiços foram aprendidos a muito tempo, assim, os dois apenas atacaram e se defenderam distraidamente. Olhando em volta, Harry viu muitos colegas que não sabiam segurar a varinha corretamente, outros pronunciando a maldição errado, outros tão inseguros que o feitiço não tinha força para alcançar o adversário. Ao lado deles, Justin e Megan, eram um desses que se mostravam inseguros e, no outro lado, Michael e Lisa também tinham dificuldades.

— Uau! Neville, você também sabe os feitiços? — Perguntou Michael surpreso.

O pessoal ainda enxergava o Neville como o garoto atrapalhado e esquecido que não conseguia fazer os feitiços do ano passado. Ninguém parecia perceber que ele mudou muito este ano ou que, com a varinha nova, era um dos melhores alunos do ano em quase todas as disciplinas, com exceção de Transfiguração.

— Sim. Sei esses e outros, Harry me ensinou. — Disse Nev lançando outro Expelliarmus perfeitamente. — Podemos trocar se vocês quiserem.

Todos os 4 acenaram e Harry trocou de lugar com Justin, orientando Megan primeiro.

— Você precisa acreditar e querer, Megan. Quando você diz o feitiço, você tem que querer a varinha do seu oponente em sua mão, mesmo que ele se defenda com o Protego, a força do feitiço pode vencer a parede mágica ou, ao menos, desestabilizá-la. — Explicou Harry e a viu colocar mais vontade e confiança no feitiço, ele se deixou atingir, mas segurou a varinha com firmeza. — Viu?

— Eu fiz isso! — Disse Megan olhando para a varinha que tentou deixar a mão do Harry.

O outros ouviram sua instrução e a copiaram, tendo mais sucesso.

— Precisam de treino e repetição, qualquer feitiço ou maldição para ser feita com naturalidade e força, precisa ser repetida incansavelmente. — Disse Harry com seu tom de treinador.

—Argh! Eu que o diga, perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele me fez repetir esses feitiços. — Disse Neville divertidamente.

— E, é por isso que você o faz tão bem agora. — Harry riu e ajudou Justin que segurava a varinha errado. — Esse são dois feitiços essenciais em seus arsenais de defesa, assim, devem se tornar tão fácil fazê-los como é respirar. Justin, aqui, segure a varinha com suavidade, não a agarre, ela não é sua barreira ou defesa e sim, o instrumento que permite a sua magia te proteger.

— Obrigado, Harry. — Disse ele segurando a varinha com mais suavidade. — Expelliarmus! — Disse Justin com convicção.

O feitiço atingiu Harry com força e o fez dar uns passos para traz, sua varinha escapou da mão e caiu no chão a sua frente.

— Muito bem, Justin! — O menino tinha um grande sorriso animado.

Harry pegou sua varinha e foi ajudar a Lisa, enquanto Michael e Neville duelavam. Depois, ajudou Morag, Mandy e Padma que estavam por perto e viram suas interações. Flitwick também passou orientando a todos e parabenizando os que conseguiam realizar os dois feitiços. Apenas Lockhart era ignorado pela maioria e quando teve a ideia de misturar as casas, recebeu algumas caretas, pois ninguém queria duelar com os Slytherins.

— Aqui, Ron Weasley com Draco Malfoy e, Tracy Davies com Parvati Patil... — Foi escolhendo ele aleatoriamente.

Harry acabou de frente para Daphne Greengrass que o encarou com sua frieza habitual, ele apenas sorriu a conhecendo melhor e sabendo que estava se divertindo. Na contagem de três, Daphne o atacou e Harry se defendeu, devolvendo o feitiço com igual força e rapidez. Os dois se revezaram e eram facilmente os dois oponentes mais equilibrados e competentes do Salão, mas Harry queria vencer e, usando sua mão esquerda, empurrou levemente sua magia e pensou em um dos feitiços mais simples de Mason, "Dis". Isso empurrou Daphne para traz a desequilibrando e foi o suficiente, Harry foi para a ofensiva e em segundos sua varinha pousou em sua mão.

— Perdeu algo, Greengrass? — Harry tinha um sorriso debochado quando lhe estendeu a varinha.

— Você trapaceou, Potter. — Disse ela com uma careta mal-humorada.

Harry riu divertido ao lhe entregar a varinha.

— E, desde quando usar magia em um duelo mágico é trapaça? — Disse ele ironicamente.

Greengrass manteve a expressão e quem olhava poderia pensar que ela o estava ofendendo, mas baixando o tom, perguntou:

— Como você fez isso?

— Usei minha magia em um feitiço simples para te empurrar e conseguir a vantagem. — Disse Harry em um sussurro e mantendo a expressão debochada.

— Você fez magia sem a varinha e em silêncio? — O choque se mostrou por um segundo antes da expressão fria de sempre voltar para seu rosto.

— Apenas um feitiço simples, nada complicado, pode ser útil em uma luta. — Disse Harry dando de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

Daphne não tentou lhe explicar que isso ainda era impressionante, não era do tipo que fazia elogios, assim, apenas acenou e se afastou. Harry olhou em volta e ficou feliz ao ver que Neville, Terry e Hermione tinham vencido seus duelos com tranquilidade. Millicent Bulstrode derrubara Lavander de costas, se sentara em cima e lhe puxava os cabelos, a garota Gryffindor devolvia puxando os cabelos de Bulstrode e as duas soltavam gritos histéricos. Weasley e Draco estavam rindo histericamente enquanto suas pernas dançavam como se feitas de gelatinas, rindo, Flitwick se aproximou deles, enquanto Lockhart e um 4º ano separavam as duas meninas.

— Finite Incantatem. — Disse o professor divertidamente. — Esses não eram os feitiços senhores, mas poderiam ter usado o Protego para bloqueá-los.

— Vamos deixá-los tentar de novo, Filius, quem sabe se mudarmos as duplas outra vez. — Disse Lockhart parecendo estar se divertindo muito.

Mais uma vez ele jogou as duplas e Harry se viu de frente com Draco Malfoy que lhe sorriu arrogantemente.

— Como medo, Potter? — Disse ele e Harry percebeu pelo seu olhar que Draco estava preocupado.

— Não preocupe, Draco, hoje é apenas um duelo amigável, não tenho a intenção de machucá-lo. — Disse Harry com um sorriso divertido.

— Como se você pudesse me tocar. — Disse ele com o rosto corado de raiva.

Então Lockhart começou a contagem e no 2, o trapaceiro enviou um Expelliarmus fraco, Harry apenas acenou e disse:

— Protego! — E, no instante seguinte. — Expelliarmus!

Draco parecia mais preocupado em sorrir de satisfação por tê-lo "enganado", do que se defender e o feitiço o acertou com força. O garoto loiro não caiu tão teatralmente quanto Lockhart, mas chegou bem perto e, quando se levantou, seus cabelos loiros normalmente bem assentados por gel, estavam completamente em pé. Vermelho de constrangimento e raiva, Draco olhou em volta buscando sua varinha e lançou caretas para os alunos que tinham parado de duelar e riam dele.

— Aqui, Draco. — Disse Harry que jogou a varinha para o garoto que se mostrou um buscador promissor e a pegou no ar. — Sua vez. — Harry se preparou para sua raiva e tentou ignorar os outros alunos que os observavam.

— Você vai pagar por isso, Potter! Serpensortia! — Gritou ele com fúria.

A ponta de sua varinha explodiu. Harry observou uma comprida cobra preta se materializar, cair pesadamente no chão entre os dois e se erguer, pronta para atacar. Os alunos mais próximos recuaram rapidamente, abrindo espaço e Harry franziu o cenho para a cobra, a raiva de Draco conjurara uma víbora venenosa, bem diferente da cobra inofensiva conjurada por Sirius durante o verão. Ele olhou em volta em busca de Flitwick que estava do outro lado do Salão instruindo uns 3º anos.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, cuidarei disso facilmente. — Disse Lockhart sorridente e arrogante — Permita-me! — E brandiu a varinha para a cobra, ao que se ouviu um grande baque; a cobra, em lugar de desaparecer, voou três metros no ar e tornou a cair no chão com um estrondo. Enraivecida, sibilando furiosamente, ela deslizou direto para Justin e se levantou de novo, as presas expostas, armada para o bote.

Olhando irritado para Lockhart e sua eterna incompetência, Harry se aproximou da cobra, pensando rapidamente. Seu primeiro instinto era acalmá-la, mas não podia revelar sua ofidioglossia, não podia permitir que a "voz" descobrisse que ele tinha esse talento também. Seu olhar foi, por um segundo, para Flitwick que se aproximava rapidamente para ajudar, no entanto, não chegaria a tempo. Justin estava pálido e paralisado, a cobra possessa e pronta para mordê-lo, Harry não sabia evanescê-la, assim, só lhe restou um recurso. Apontando a varinha para Justin, ele disse suavemente, pois não queria machucá-lo.

— Depulso! — Harry, aliviado, viu seu amigo voar para traz e bater nos outros alunos, todos caíram em um montão de resmungos e gemidos, mas sem mordida de cobra.

Irritada, ela se virou contra ele, que sentiu o instinto de obrigá-la a obedecê-lo, mas se refreou com dificuldade e, sem hesitar, lhe apontou sua varinha.

— Clauditis Maxilla! — Disse ele e viu o jato acobreado atingir o céu da boca da serpente e travar sua mandíbula.

Ela ainda estava muito irritada, mas Harry ainda pode entender facilmente seus sibilos de boca fechada.

— O que passassss... solte-meee... te darei uma mordida dolorosasss... matarei vocêeee, porque me trazes aquiiii...

—Deixe-me, Harry. — Disse Flitwick e, com um movimento de varinha, desapareceu a cobra. — Muito bem, você fez bem. — Disse ele lhe dando um olhar significativo e batendo em suas costas suavemente.

Harry apenas acenou e suspirou aliviado, isso passou perto.

— Obrigado, Harry, por um momento lá, pensei que estava perdido de vez. — Disse Justin estendendo a mão trêmula e suada que Harry apertou com firmeza, o garoto ainda estava pálido, com a veste e cabelos desarrumados, mas bem.

— De nada, Justin, fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo, apesar da fraude ali. — Harry deu de ombros e direcionou a atenção de todos dele para o Lockhart, viu seus colegas lançando olhares irritados na direção do professor de Defesa que fingia não perceber, sorrindo e piscando para algumas meninas fãs bobas.

— Sr. Malfoy, eu disse especificamente que não queria outros feitiços, você poderia ter ferido um colega gravemente com essa atitude. — Flitwick disse severo e Draco olhava como se tivesse engolido um limão. — Prestem muita atenção, esse Clube está se abrindo em caráter emergencial por causa do basilisco, mas poderia se tornar algo definitivo em Hogwarts no próximo ano ou antes. Para isso, o responsável escolherá com muito critério os seus membros, assim como faço com o Clube de Feitiços, portanto, sugiro que se têm interesse, dediquem-se aos estudos de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas e se comportem de acordo ao esperado em um duelista honroso. Dispensados. Menos você, Sr. Malfoy, me siga, vamos nos reunir com seu chefe de casa.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que Slughorn aplicaria uma punição justa a Draco, ao contrário de Snape que lhe daria os parabéns.

— Seria bom se o Clube fosse oficial, me diverti muito e adoraria participar. — Disse Neville com um grande sorriso. Feitiços era sua melhor matéria, mas Defesa era um segundo próximo.

— Sim, mas para nós seria uma perda de tempo, porque estamos muito à frente dos outros, teríamos que nos segurar e prefiro gastar esse tempo treinando maldições mais avançadas. — Disse Harry olhando em volta e vendo muitos rostos animados e sorridentes por terem conseguido realizar um ou os dois feitiços.

— Isso pode se aplicar a você, Harry, que está treinando com o Flitwick e tudo, mas nós três estamos só um pouco a frente deles e, com um Clube de Duelo, talvez, até poderiam nos alcançar. — Disse Terry e Hermione acenou concordando.

— Bem, vamos ver quem será o nosso próximo professor, ser for um decente, poderia até me inscrever, treino nunca é demais. — Disse Harry sorrindo com a ideia, talvez pudesse até lutar com os alunos mais velhos e a prática seria interessante.

Os últimos testes do semestre chegaram e se foram, os alunos receberam pilhas de deveres de casa para os feriados e Harry os usou para continuar a evitar andar pela escola, pois alegou aos amigos que era melhor se concluíssem todos os deveres antes de embarcar.

— É melhor termos tudo pronto, nessas férias teremos tanto o que fazer que duvido que conseguiríamos tempo para sentar e fazer os deveres de casa. — Disse Terry quando finalizaram as últimas polegadas do dever de Poções.

— Eu escrevi aos meus pais e pedi que cancelassem a viajem de esqui para a Itália, assim poderei estar no seu aniversário, no Festival e qualquer outra coisa que programarmos. — Disse Hermione animada.

— Espero que eles não fiquem zangados. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— Oh! Não ficarão. — Disse ela convicta. — Eles entendem que preciso estar com vocês e prometi que no verão poderíamos ir para onde quisessem e eles me escreveram contando que iremos para a França e, talvez, daremos uma passadinha no norte da Itália

— Legal, Hermione. Harry, precisamos organizar o que faremos depois do Festival, acho que se usássemos uma agenda seria o ideal. — Disse Terry animado.

— Não posso fazer uma agenda, Terry, tudo o que quero fazer depois do Festival depende da disponibilidade de seus pais ou Sirius, não sei nada sobre o andamento da OP, assim tenho que esperar me encontrar com eles e decidirmos juntos, mas prometo inclui-los em tudo. — Garantiu Harry sorrindo.

— Eu pedirei permissão da minha avó para ir com você as fazendas quando as visitar, Harry, mas não irei as outras propriedades. Quero passar bastante tempo com meus pais e acredito que sua visita a Hallanon, Stronghold e a Mansão Potter exigirá muito de você e que deveria ir com menos pessoas, além de ter mais tempo para explorar. — Disse Neville e Harry concordou sem problemas.

— Nem sei como arrumarei tempo para fazer tudo, mas, de qualquer forma, será bom ver todo mundo e visitar esses lugares. — Disse Harry e olhou em volta da sala de convivência da torre Gryffindor.

Eles muitas vezes estudavam ou confraternizavam ali, porque era mais fácil para ele e Terry irem embora sob a capa do que deixar Hermione e Neville expostos. Normalmente, se ficassem na torre Ravenclaw, os dois dormiam por lá, pois era mais seguro. Harry amava Hogwarts, mas as tensões das últimas semanas foram pesadas, ele tinha certeza que a "voz" atacaria a qualquer momento, desistindo de ser discreto e tentando matá-lo na torre. Suas dúvidas não deixavam de atormentá-lo, deveria contar aos adultos? Deixar Hogwarts? Isso resolveria algo? Estava certo em confiar em seus instintos? E, se alguém morresse? E, se tudo piorasse com o envolvimento do aurores? Porque tinha a sensação de que esquecera algo importante?

Harry revisara seus dados diversas vezes, repetidamente, mas nada diferente se sobressaiu.

— Provavelmente, porque você não parou de pensar nisso por um minuto todas essas semanas, Harry, aposto que quando se distrair com outra coisa, você entenderá. Bem, pelo menos é assim comigo quando tenho a sensação que esqueci alguma coisa, mas não sei exatamente o que. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

Harry e ele riram divertidos, seu amigo melhorara muito com a oclumência, mas, às vezes, ainda tinha momentos em que sua memória se desligava.

Com as notas dos testes saindo no último dia e a arrumação das mochilas, o clima foi de despedida. Ele e Terry escreveram na lista de pedidos para os seus quartos que queriam um banheiro maior com banheira e os convites aos amigos que participariam da festa de aniversário diferente foram entregues. Tudo estava combinado para o próximo sábado dia 19, um dia depois da data de seu aniversário de Terry. Na quarta-feira à noite, Harry terminou de arrumar sua mochila e estava separando a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte para a viagem, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

— Entre. — Sabendo que apenas quem tinha a senha poderia entrar.

— Duduzinho. — Disse Terry antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

— Ei, já terminou de arrumar tudo? — Harry perguntou tirando a mochila da cadeira para o amigo se sentar.

— Sim. Queria conversar sobre o que falaremos sobre o que você anda fazendo em relação ao basilisco e o herdeiro. — Disse Terry indo direto ao ponto.

— Pensei que concordamos que não estou fazendo nada porque fiz uma promessa de não me envolver? — Harry disse o encarando intensamente.

— Conheço você muito bem, Harry, não sou seu melhor amigo atoa, sei muito bem que não poderia ficar de braços cruzados e não tentar desvendar o mistério. — Disse Terry seriamente. Aquele dia, eu super reagi, admito, mas tive tempo para refletir e sei que não deixará as investigações.

— Não sei do que está falando. — Harry falou ajeitando a jaqueta mais quente que tinha na cadeira.

— É assim que agirá? Continuará a mentir para mim...

— Você não quer saber! — Gritou Harry em resposta indignado. — Hermione e você! Os dois deixaram bem claro que não querem saber! Eu não os forçarei a fazerem o que não querem, seja qual for o caminho que eu seguir até o dia em que matar Voldemort de vez, Terry, será perigoso, muitas vezes mortal.

— Eu sei...

— Não parece. — Harry foi duro, mas precisava ser. — Acredita que a morte de Quirrell no ano passado foi um acaso infeliz? Um incidente isolado? Falta de sorte? Não! Ele não foi o primeiro a morrer e nem será o último, além de que, é provável que eu mate outra vez para sobreviver. Eu sei disso, aceitei isso, compreendo e aceito quem sou, mesmo que, às vezes, o peso em meus ombros parece impossível de carregar, mas... — Harry fechou os olhos, não queria chorar. — Então, eu penso em meus pais e suas coragens, seus sacrifícios e percebo que ainda não é nada perto do que eles passaram. E, então, eu penso em meus amigos e famílias, as pessoas que eu amo e sei que não posso desistir.

— Harry... — Terry tentou se aproximar, mas Harry se afastou.

— Mas, você não é Harry Potter, você é Terry Boot, o cara mais incrível que eu conheço e não preciso que você seja meu braço direito ou minha sombra, um assistente que se coloca em perigo quando não quer ou deve. — Harry o olhou com sinceridade. — Preciso apenas da sua amizade, do seu apoio, lealdade, amor... — Suspirando, ele sorriu. — Você entende?

Emocionado, Terry acenou, entendo e caminhando até Harry, apertou seu ombro com força e lhe deu um abraço fraternal.

— Pode contar comigo, sempre. E, ainda estou em conflito, mas, quando acreditar que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, eu quero saber, estarei aqui para te ouvir. — Terry disse sincero e firme.

Harry suspirou de alívio e acenou.

— Se me disser que pode manter segredo da Hermione até ela chegar no ponto em que você está, lhe contarei tudo quando voltarmos para a escola em janeiro, mas, até lá...

— Não há nada acontecendo. — Disse Terry com firmeza.

— Nadinha. — Harry sorriu ironicamente.

Quando o Expresso partiu no dia seguinte, Harry olhou para o castelo que se afastava com a estranha sensação de que, involuntariamente, as caçadas foram suspensas por duas semanas. Quando retornassem, Harry voltaria a procurar pelo herdeiro que, ao mesmo tempo, voltaria a caçá-lo implacavelmente. Por um tempo curto, este estranho armistício, lhe permitia ser apenas uma criança normal de 12 anos aproveitando o Natal com sua família e amigos. Bem, tanto quanto sua vida poderia ser considerada normal, pensou divertido, ao pegar o folheto com os horários dos eventos do Festival no próximo domingo.


	57. Um dia Mágico!

**NA:Uma revisão apenas, pessoal, assim, sejam pacientes com os erros. Prometo que tentarei ser menos detalhista a partir do capítulo, não o próximo, o seguinte e voltar logo para Hogwarts. (In)Felizmente, o capítulo de hoje tinha algumas conversas importantes e necessárias, além do aniversário do Terry, (se você quiser ver fotos sobre isso, se junte ao grupo do facebook, publiquei lá). E, o próximo capítulo terá o que todos esperávamos! O Festival! Além da visita a Mansão Potter e o Natal, claro. Espero que gostem e que revisem**

 **Até mais, Tania**  
 **PS: Nunca fiz isso antes, mas estou relendo a Trilogia da Alma e pensei em lhes indicar, além da primeira temporada da série derivada dos livros. É muito bom! Se alguém quiser mais detalhes, me avise por aqui ou pelo face. 😘**

Capítulo 56

Petúnia e Dudley entraram pela barreira mágica na estação nove e meia de King Cross com a intenção de esperarem pela chegada do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ela era a primeira a admitir que nunca esperou voltar a entrar nesta estação, mas tanto mudou em sua vida nos últimos 6 meses, tanto mudou em si mesma, que isso não deveria surpreendê-la. No entanto, sua expressão incrédula enquanto atravessava a barreira, discretamente, de mãos dadas com o filho, dizia a verdade. Petúnia Dursley estava muito, mas muito surpresa.

Olhando em volta, viu inúmeras famílias esperando ansiosamente pelo Expresso e procurou por uma específica, mas encontrou apenas Sirius Black encostado displicentemente em uma das paredes. Sua aparência jovial de motoqueiro atraía inúmeros olhares dos pais e Petúnia, com justiça, pode compreendê-los. Se encontrasse um pai com essa aparência esperando o filho na entrada da escola de Dudley, também olharia, mas, se tinha algo que vinha aprendendo nos últimos meses, era que julgar um livro pela capa era um grande erro.

Olhando para Duda, viu seu olhar maravilhado seguir em todas as direções e sentiu seu coração se apertar. Sua decisão de afastar completamente a magia de suas vidas anos atrás tivera, entre outras coisas, a intenção de proteger seu filho da decepção de não ser um bruxo, de não ser parte desse mundo maravilhoso.

— Tudo bem, Duda? — Perguntou preocupada, não era a primeira vez que lhe fazia essa pergunta nas últimas semanas.

— Sim, mamãe, já lhe disse que está tudo bem. — Respondeu ele distraidamente.

Petúnia apenas suspirou enquanto se aproximava de Sirius, não acreditava em sua resposta, assim como não acreditou em todas as anteriores. Ela o conhecia e sabia que algo vinha lhe incomodando e isso começara a partir do momento em que seu pai voltou a fazer parte da sua vida. Na superfície, Dudley e Vernon estavam desfrutando dos sábados no Centro Esportivo, eles se divertiam com os esportes, Boxe, principalmente, mas seu filho convencera Vernon a participar da academia e piscina também. No entanto, Dudley pouco falou sobre o que eles conversaram, além do Boxe ou a escola, mas Petúnia tinha a sensação que seu ex-marido dissera algo que deixara Duda pensativo e desconfortável.

— Oi, Sirius. — Disse o filho cumprimentando o homem alto, cabelos encaracolados na altura dos ombros e jaqueta preta de couro, a calça jeans rasgada e botas de cano médio, apenas o fazia parecer mais rebelde ou legal, para um garoto de 12 anos, claro.

— Ei, Duda. Petúnia, como estão? — Disse Sirius com um sorriso suave.

— Olá, Sirius. Estamos bem, mas ansiosos por ver o Harry, não pensei que sentiria tanto sua falta. — Disse ela olhando ansiosa para o trilho do trem ao longe para ver se conseguia ver o trem chegando, mas seu olhar encontrou muitos olhares curiosos e alguns julgadores.

— Eu também estou com muitas saudades, apesar de tê-lo visto em setembro para a inauguração da Caverna dos Marotos, parece que foi a séculos. — Disse Sirius, seu sorriso aumentando ao pensar no afilhado. Ao ver sua expressão incomodada com os olhares, Sirius suspirou. — Não se incomode, Petúnia, eles estão olhando para mim, alguns ainda tem medo, outros me acham uma atração ou celebridade.

— Hum! Eles deveriam ser mais educados e não encarar. — Disse ela com expressão contrariada. — Você teve mais alguma notícia de Hogwarts? Alguma outra petrificação? — Perguntou ela decidindo mudar de assunto.

— Não, felizmente, nada mais aconteceu. — Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos cansadamente. — Harry tem andado muito distante, escrevi-lhe tentando pacificá-lo depois de sua discussão com a Serafina e contando como estou tentando convencer o King a ouvir suas ideias sobre a investigação, mas ele me respondeu que tudo estava bem e que estava cumprindo a promessa de não se envolver.

— Tudo está bem... — Resmungou Petúnia chateada e olhando de relance para Duda, continuou. — Estou começando a odiar essa frase. — Dudley fingiu não ouvir o que diziam e continuou a olhar em volta com curiosidade. — Ainda não entendo qual o problema de ouvirem o menino se ele tem alguma ideia e como esses aurores ainda não descobriram nada. Tenho tido dificuldades para dormir de tanta preocupação com o que pode acontecer com um... — Petúnia baixou o tom de voz e tinha uma expressão incrédula. — ... basilisco solto por uma escola cheia de crianças, Sirius.

— Eu também, principalmente porque duvido que o Harry está se mantendo afastado como disse que está. — Sirius olhou com preocupação na direção geral de onde o trem surgiria. — Espero que todos nós juntos possamos ajudá-lo a se abrir e contar o que está passando em sua mente.

— Bem, isso será um trabalho difícil, aquele menino sabe ser fechado, principalmente quando está magoado. — Disse Petúnia e voltou a olhar para o filho de soslaio. — Lily era assim também.

— Eu me lembro. — Sirius sentiu o coração se apertar ao pensar nos amigos. — Ela perdia o temperamento e explodia facilmente se provocada, mas quando se magoava de verdade... — Ele riu suavemente. — James ficava apavorado quando ela entrava naquele seu modo silencioso e distante, porque não sabia o que tinha feito de errado. Bem, pelo menos no começo, depois de um tempo que eles estavam namorando e depois casados, ele sempre parecia entender seus humores e o que a incomodava.

Os olhos de Petúnia brilharam de nostalgia ao se lembrar de sua infância.

— Meus pais eram assim também. — Sussurrou ela e sorriu com a lembrança. — Eles sempre sabiam quando e porque o outro estava com algum problema, magoado ou preocupado. Nunca os vi brigarem ou desconfortáveis um com outro, estavam sempre em sintonia, em harmonia.

— Nem consigo imaginar algo assim... — Sirius pareceu desconfortável e seus olhos expressavam certa mágoa ou tristeza. — De qualquer forma, como está o treinamento de boxe, Duda?

Ele mudou de assunto rapidamente, não queria pensar em Denver agora, muito menos em seus pais.

O assunto seguro para os três se manteve por uns minutos, até que Serafina se aproximou com expressão cansada e todos se cumprimentaram.

— Petúnia, amanhã temos um jantar em família para o aniversário do Terry e queremos muito que você e Duda compareçam. — Disse Serafina educadamente.

— Oh! Isso é muita gentileza, mas não queremos nos impor, quer dizer, não somos exatamente família e... — Petúnia estava muito constrangida.

— Pode ser, mas acredito que devemos fazer esse movimento, queremos muito que o Harry passe o Natal conosco e também não queremos que vocês dois estejam sozinhos esse ano. — Serafina disse muito séria. — Devemos aceitar que somos uma família agora e estar juntos nestes momentos, na verdade, eu pretendia discutir os eventos festivos da semana que vem com você antes, mas estou trabalhando tanto com a GER e as Fazendas, além da AP, que simplesmente não tive tempo.

— Bem... — Petúnia olhou para o filho indecisa e de volta para Serafina, que parecia muito sincera. — Se você tem absoluta certeza, não queremos gerar nenhum constrangimento e claro que adoraríamos estar com o Harry e sua família... — Petúnia estava sendo sincera também, ainda que seu rosto estivesse corado pela situação. — Quer dizer, vocês têm sido muito compreensíveis e gentis...

— Você deveria mesmo aceitar, Petúnia, a família Boot, Madaki e Coltons são incríveis e teremos muita diversão. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso mais largo. — Este será meu primeiro Natal depois de 11 anos e acredito que devemos estar todos juntos, sabe, porque eu quero estar com o Harry, os Boots e você também, não podemos dividi-lo em 3, assim, no unimos em volta dele.

— Ok, isso faz sentido, claro. — Petúnia sorriu e olhou para o filho que acenou. — Aceitamos o convite, Serafina, muito obrigada.

— Ótimo. — Serafina sorriu aliviada. — Bem, temos o jantar de aniversário do Terry amanhã apenas com a família e, no sábado, ele e os amigos terão uma comemoração especial, vocês sabem, shopping, cinema e pizza. Estive pensando se você não se importaria de me acompanhar e me ajudar, serão 16 crianças ao todo, incluindo o Duda, e muitas delas não conhecem o mundo trouxa.

— Ora, isso seria maravilhoso! Claro que gostaria de ajudá-la, tenho me tornado especialista em acompanhar meu Duda e os amigos a todos os lugares. — Petúnia sorriu animada por ser incluída. — Você já tem os meios de transporte? Reservou a pizzaria? Comprou os ingressos do filme com antecedência?

Serafina meio que empalideceu e abriu a boca sem palavras, até que engasgou chateada.

— Sabia que tinha me esquecido de alguma coisa! Não comprei os ingressos! E se não tiver 18 ingressos para um único filme no sábado?

— Sábado é o dia de mais movimento no cinema, se deixar para comprar na portaria não encontrará nenhuma sessão com tantos ingressos disponíveis. — Disse Petúnia e acenou com a mão. — Me diga qual o filme e shopping que passarei por lá assim que deixarmos King Cross.

— Você tem certeza? A Evans House não é muito longe daqui e o shopping fica em Mayfair perto do Hyde Park. — Perguntou Serafina em dúvida.

— Sem problemas, precisamos ir comprar um presente para o Terry, além de Duda e eu precisamos de roupas novas. O melhor é irmos agora do que amanhã, pois estaremos com o tempo apertado se vamos dirigir até St. Albans. — Apontou Petúnia solícita.

— Sobre isso, semana que vem teremos vários eventos tradicionais da minha família. O que você acha de se hospedar conosco até o Boxing Day? Assim, você não precisa enfrentar estradas escorregadias pela neve ou usar meios mágicos que te deixam desconfortáveis. — Sugeriu Serafina e Petúnia sorriu suavemente.

— Isso é muito gentil e acredito que seria mais seguro. Obrigada, Serafina. — Petúnia respirou fundo, precisava se acostumar com sua nova vida mesmo que uma parte dela sempre vivesse em estado de perpétua incredulidade. — Agora me conte sobre a programação da próxima semana, assim posso me organizar e embalar tudo o que precisaremos.

Serafina com entusiasmo explicou todos os eventos e preparações da semana do Natal e Petúnia logo se envolveu com entusiasmo, fazendo perguntas e dando sugestões. Enquanto isso, Sirius e Duda continuaram a falar sobre esportes e o Boxe.

— Fico feliz que esteja se saindo tão bem, Duda e, se participar de competições, me avisa que tentarei ir e tirar umas fotos para enviar para o Harry. — Disse Sirius sorridente e, então, o barulho do apito foi ouvido ao longe e seu coração disparou. — Ele está chegando!

E, em poucos segundos todos puderam ver o Expresso vermelho ao longe, sua fumaça saindo da chaminé e o apito soando ainda mais forte. Mesmo quem não foi a Hogwarts pode sentir o coração disparar e o encanto envolver diante de uma visão tão mágica.

Quando o trem parou, as portas se abriram e os alunos começaram a sair aos borbotões e correr para os braços dos pais que os apertaram forte de alívio por vê-los seguros. Um casal ruivo em especial estava angustiado, pois tinham 5 dos seus 7 filhos em Hogwarts este ano, incluindo a caçula. Percy apareceu primeiro com o emblema de monitor em seu peito estufado, seguido de Ron que se despediu de seus amigos, Dean e Seamus, antes de se aproximar da mãe que, como ele esperava, lhe apertou e beijou constrangedoramente.

Fred e George apareceram rindo com seu amigo Lee Jordan e acenando para as meninas do time de quadribol. Os dois se deixaram abraçar pela mãe e o pai, que olharam em volta deles, pois sabiam que Ginny tenderia a estar por perto desses dois, mas não a viram.

— Onde está Ginny? — Molly perguntou ansiosa para ver sua garotinha, suas cartas foram tão irregulares e sem conteúdo.

— Ela deve estar saindo, acho que se sentou com suas amigas. — Disse Percy olhando em volta e percebendo que nem ao menos vira a irmã embarcar no trem nesta manhã, mesmo sendo o monitor Gryffindor.

— Oh! Ela tem amiguinhas? Ginny não falou nada em suas cartas, depois da Luna... não tínhamos certeza... — Molly olhou preocupada para o marido e voltou a procurar por sua filha, seu coração estava sempre apertado quando pensava em Ginny, nos últimos tempos.

Finalmente, entre os últimos alunos, Ginny apareceu, ela acenou para duas meninas que caminharam juntas para a barreira e depois veio até eles. Arthur tentou ver nos olhos da filha como ela estava depois de tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts neste mandato, mas eles estavam estranhamente guardados e sem brilho. Molly se apressou a frente para abraçá-la com força e não pareceu notar como Ginny se recostou nela cansada e aliviada, como se encontrasse nos braços da mãe a luz e calor depois de meses de escuridão e frieza. Seu pai também a abraçou e internamente se preocupou ao perceber como parecia magra e pequena, antes, ao ouvir Molly falar de sua preocupação, julgara que a esposa exagerava, mas, agora não tinha mais tanta certeza.

Durante a viagem de carro para casa, Arthur tinha a tarde de folga, os filhos contaram sobre os seus últimos meses, falaram uns sobre os outros, provocaram, riram, gritaram, mas uma voz não foi ouvida. Isso porque, Ginny, sentado no banco da frente e entre seus pais, se recostou no peito da sua mãe e, sentindo seu cheiro suave de canela e baunilha, além de uma segurança que lhe tirou o medo que a sufocava, dormia tranquilamente com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Enquanto isso, Harry e os amigos desciam do trem e se deparavam com a inesperada comitiva.

— Duda? Tia Petúnia? Sirius!? — Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa e sorriu com entusiasmo.

Ele abraçou Sirius com força e longamente, depois apertou a mão do primo e bateu em seu ombro amigavelmente. Com sua tia, Harry também deu um abraço, estranhamente desajeitado no início e amorosamente apertado no fim.

— Como é bom vê-los! — Disse ele se afastando e depois olhou para a Sr. Serafina que abraçava Neville, depois de ter feito o mesmo com o filho e Hermione. — Olá Sra. Serafina, como está?

— Estou bem, Harry e feliz em vê-los em casa finalmente. — Disse ela sincera e o abraçando também.

Harry a sentiu abraçá-lo forte como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas ele não tentou decifrar e apenas retribuiu com carinho.

— Neville? Estou te esperando, meu neto. — Disse uma voz contrariada.

— Oh! Desculpe, vovó, estava cumprimentando e me despedindo do pessoal. — Disse Neville sorrindo para a avó timidamente. — Deixe-me lhes apresentar. A senhora já conhece o Terry e a Hermione, esta é a Sra. Serafina Boot e o Sr. Sirius Black. Este é Harry Potter e seus parentes trouxas que eu também não conheço. Eu sou Neville Longbottom, grande amigo do Harry.

Neville falou com segurança e estendeu a mão educadamente para cumprimentar Petúnia e Dudley que retribuíram. Sua avó o olhou com a sobrancelhas erguidas, talvez surpresa por se mostrar tão seguro e, durante as apresentações e cumprimentos, ignorou Sirius descaradamente, mas olhou para o Harry com atenção.

— Sr. Potter, você se parece muito com seu pai e avô. Fleamont estaria orgulhoso que seu nome não morreu naquela noite, tenho certeza. — Seu tom era severo e nem parecia estar fazendo uma tentativa de cumprimento.

— E, eu tenho certeza que meu avô estaria ainda mais feliz porque estou vivo e feliz. — Disse Harry com um sorriso educado. — É um grande prazer conhecê-la, mas me chame de Harry, por favor, Nev é um grande amigo e não devemos nos prender a tantas formalidades. E, gostaria de aproveitar para convidá-lo para visitar comigo minhas fazendas que acabaram de ser reativadas, se a senhora permitir.

Sra. Longbottom o encarou severamente e depois ao neto que acenou sem baixar os olhos.

— Eu li nos jornais que seus novos tutores decidiram reiniciar as produções das Fazendas Potters, meu neto se interessa muito por Herbologia, é muita gentileza sua convidá-lo. Você deve agradecer, Neville. — Disse ela ainda muito séria e frisando seu nome inteiro.

— Na verdade, Nev e eu temos trabalhado em um projeto sobre adubos naturais, assim, sou eu quem devo lhe agradecer por toda a sua ajuda e entusiasmo. Os últimos meses foram difíceis em Hogwarts, Sra. Longbottom, mas a amizade e apoio de seu neto me ajudaram, a todos nós, a sermos mais fortes. — Disse Harry formal e sincero. Terry e Hermione acenaram em apoio a suas palavras e Neville corou.

— Ora, Harry, estamos nos ajudando, como amigos fazem, nenhum agradecimento formal é necessário. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Bem, se é esse o caso, permito que meu neto o acompanhe, na verdade, muito me alegro por suas amizades, os Potters, Longbottom e Boots sempre foram amigos e unidos em prol da nossa sociedade. — Sra. Longbottom disse com orgulho. — É bom ver que a nova geração não se esqueceu disso, não é mesmo, Sra. Boot?

— Com certeza, Sra. Longbottom. — Disse Serafina sorrindo com carinho para as crianças.

— Devemos ir, Neville, seus tios nos esperam para o chá e é mal-educado os deixar esperando. Se despeça, por favor. — Ordenou ela elegantemente. — Sra. Dursley, prazer em conhecê-la e parabéns por criar um jovem tão educado.

— Ora, muito obrigada, Sra. Longbottom e lhe digo o mesmo. Prazer em conhecê-la e a você também, Neville. — Petúnia disse educadamente e um pouco chocada com tanta formalidade e elegância.

As despedidas ocorreram e, muito em breve, os Longbottom tinham partido, tornando o ambiente bem mais leve.

— Nossa. — Disse Duda de olhos arregalados, nunca vira alguém tão formal e exótica.

— Agradeça que para ela somos invisíveis, meu amigo ou estaríamos encrencados. — Disse Sirius divertido.

— Eu não entendi porque uma mulher tão educada e elegante simplesmente ignorou o Sirius. Perdi alguma coisa? — Petúnia questionou confusa.

— Esse é um assunto delicado que precisa ser discutido em um ambiente mais discreto, Petúnia. Harry pode lhe explicar com calma os motivos de sua atitude e de todos esses olhares. — Disse Sirius gesticulando para as pessoas que deixavam a estação e ainda davam um último olhar para Sirius e, agora também, para o Harry.

— Ok, devemos ir então. — Disse ela ainda confusa.

Todos eles seguiram para a barreira e a atravessaram para King Cross, onde os pais de Hermione esperavam ansiosos. Mais abraços e apresentações foram feitas, Harry ainda não os conhecia, eles conversaram brevemente, fazendo planos para as férias e o encontro de sábado. Então, os Grangers também partiram e só restou os 6, Harry hesitou um pouco, sem saber para qual casa estava indo exatamente.

— Harry, sua tia e eu já combinamos os próximos dias, você pode vir conosco hoje, ela e Dudley estarão se juntando a nós a partir de amanhã para o jantar de aniversário do Terry. Eles ficarão conosco até o Boxing Day. — Serafina os informou e Harry olhou para sua tia surpreso.

— Todos nós queremos estar com você, assim é mais fácil se nos unirmos todos como uma família nestes momentos de festas. — Disse Petúnia respondendo a sua pergunta não formulada.

— Entendo. — Harry olhou para o primo e Sirius, brevemente, pensando no que queria fazer. — Acredito que se vamos passar a semana toda no Chalé, prefiro ir para a Evans House hoje se não se importam. Estou sentindo falta de casa, mais do que pensava, dado o pouco tempo que moramos lá.

Isso pareceu surpreender a todos, até mesmo Terry, que franziu o cenho levemente. O sorriso de Serafina morreu e Sirius o encarou com preocupação.

— Não há problema, querido, se você quer estar em casa, tudo bem. Nós três viajaremos amanhã depois do almoço para St. Albans e chegaremos com muito tempo para nos acomodar antes do jantar. — Disse Petúnia imediatamente ao perceber o silêncio constrangedor.

— Tem certeza, Harry? Ayana e Adam estão lhe esperando com ansiedade e sei que Falc tem muito o que conversar com você sobre o Festival. — Disse Serafina suavemente e era óbvio em seus olhos o desejo de que Harry aceitasse, para que eles dois também pudessem conversar, mas, era exatamente isso que ele queria evitar.

— Sim, senhora. Tenho certeza que eles entenderão que também estou com saudades da minha tia e primo, além disso, já nos encontraremos amanhã e passaremos muito tempo juntos nas próximas duas semanas. — Harry disse convicto e caminhou na direção de sua tia se colocando ao seu lado.

— Ok, então, esperamos vocês amanhã. — Disse ela ao ver um aceno de Sirius para não insistir.

— Harry, você gostaria de fazer alguma coisa comigo amanhã antes de saírem para St. Albans? — Sirius propôs querendo um tempo só os dois. — Não teremos muito tempo só nós dois depois, acredito.

— Claro, podemos correr, depois passear e almoçar em algum lugar. — Disse Harry sorrindo com entusiasmo.

— Argh! Nem no meu dia de folga consigo evitar os exercícios, você e Denver são dois carrascos. — Sirius disse rindo e todos acompanharam.

Todos se despediram e Harry entrou na Evans House alguns minutos depois, aliviado. Ele sabia que não poderia fugir por muito tempo da conversa que os Boots, Serafina principalmente, queria ter com ele, mas, pelo menos por algumas horas, poderia fingir não ser quem era.

— Harry, preciso ir fazer algumas compras para a próxima semana, assim pensei em irmos ao shopping e podemos jantar por lá ou em algum restaurante. O que me diz? — Petúnia perguntou assim que entraram na sala de estar.

— Parece perfeito para mim, tia, preciso apenas de um banho e trocar de roupa. — Harry sorriu com entusiasmo.

Ele sabia que era tolice, mas nunca se sentiu tão à vontade no mundo trouxa. Por algumas horas, ele foi apenas Harry, não um Potter, não famoso ou importante, não um líder ou aquele que sabia muito e não podia contar. Aqui não importava a magia, profecia ou morte, ninguém o encarava ou esperava dele tanto que parecia impossível de atender. Eram só compras sem importância, conversas displicentes, risos sem máscaras, um jantar sem olhar em volta procurando uma garota amaldiçoada que estava morrendo. Não foi até o momento em que pousou a cabeça em sua cama naquela noite, que Harry percebeu como estava exausto e, pela primeira vez em semanas, ele dormiu sem medo e com um sorriso suave no rosto.

Com muita energia, Harry acordou bem cedo e fez algo que gostava muito, o relaxava e não tinha feito em muito tempo, cozinhou. Ele preparou panquecas, ovos, bacon, torradas, legumes salteados, picou frutas, fez suco, assou um bolo e biscoitos, estava pensando se daria tempo de fazer alguns waffles quando Sirius chegou.

— Bom dia, Sirius! — Disse com entusiasmo.

— Bom dia. Porque você tem sempre esse sorriso a essa hora da manhã? — Sirius disse sonolento e mal-humorado como de costume a essa hora ingrata.

Harry riu, mas não respondeu, ele também não sabia, apenas era como era.

— Eu preparei um café da manhã bem grande para depois da corrida, você poderia colocar um feitiço de preservação de calor? — Pediu Harry e seu padrinho concordou.

— Nossa, que cheiro incrível! Você fez tudo isso sozinho? Que horas acordou? — Sirius olhou chocado para a mesa farta e cheirosa.

— Faz uma hora, mais ou menos, estava cheio de energia e animado, ainda estou, então vamos correr. — Disse Harry ansioso.

— Não podemos esquecer essa parte e ir direto para o café da manhã? — Sirius perguntou sentindo a boca salivar de vontade.

Mas Harry já deixara a cozinha e nem se preocupou em responder. Os dois foram até o lindo e nevado The Regent's Park, correram e pouco falaram, Harry apenas incentivava, preferindo deixar o fôlego para correr mais rápido e mais longe. O frio da manhã, que estava clareando lentamente, não parecia incomodá-lo e seus olhos verdes brilharam intensamente, seu sorriso era tão grande que Sirius não pode deixar de resmungar como sempre.

— Por Merlin, você pode não parecer tão feliz ao correr 5km com a temperatura a 2 graus?

Harry apenas riu divertido e feliz pela familiaridade da cena. Claro que ele sabia que são seria assim, tranquilo e sem assuntos pesados por muito tempo, durou até depois do café da manhã, na verdade, pois Sirius estava muito ocupado em comer com entusiasmo para conversar sobre qualquer coisa na cozinha da Evans House. Depois de os dois se banharem e se trocarem no quarto do Harry, no sótão, eles saíram e, quando Harry descobriu que iam andar e voar de moto, seu sorriso aumentou e o dia pareceu se tornar ainda melhor.

Eles primeiro andaram pelas ruas de Londres, mais tarde, invisíveis, voaram para o oeste na direção de Reading, onde Sirius lhe disse que eles almoçariam com os Tonks.

— Espero que não se importe, eles são nossa família também e foram convidados para o Natal, mas não se hospedarão como os Dursley...

— Evans. — Corrigiu Harry com uma careta ao pensar no nome.

Sirius o olhou confuso, mas deu de ombros.

— ... Como os Evans e pensei que podemos almoçar com eles hoje, assim vocês se conhecem melhor. — Explicou Sirius.

— Ótimo. Eu quero conhecê-los melhor, é bom saber que tenho mais famílias, estou louco para ir para Hallanon e encontrar os Martíns. — Disse Harry sorrindo animado.

— Eu também, imagine isso, primos de James, ele teria adorado conhecê-los, principalmente depois da morte dos seus avós. — Sirius sorriu tristemente. — Eles se foram tão rápido, um depois do outro e acabou sendo um enterro duplo, seu pai se sentiu tão solitário, pois era o último Potter. Bem, então, sua mão o lembrou que ela era uma Potter também e que os dois colocariam muitos Potters no mundo. — Sirius o encarou com carinho. — E, eles decidiram começar imediatamente.

Harry sorriu e acenou emocionado, não tinha palavras, apenas fechou os olhos e enviou uma prece ao 4 Potters e aos dois Evans que se foram antes, muito antes do que deviam. Pigarreando, ele decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Então, quando me ensinará a pilotar? — Disse Harry sentindo o vento frio romper o feitiço de aquecimento, ele acenou e Sirius voltou a apontar sua varinha e recolocá-lo.

— Eu conversei sobre isso com os Boots, Petúnia e eles querem que você espere até completar 16 anos...

— O que? — Harry ficou chocado.

— É a idade em que você aprenderá a aparatar e dirigir no mundo trouxa, assim, eles acreditam que você deve se manter nas leis dos dois mundos. — Disse Sirius e Harry o encarou, eles estavam indo devagar, por isso conversar era possível apesar do barulho do vento e da moto.

— E, você? O que pensa? — Em tom incisivo.

— Não importa o que eu penso, sou seu tutor legal, mas, não seu guardião, essas decisões têm que ser tomadas por todos nós. — Disse Sirius desconfortável. — Olha, sei que ficou chateado pela forma como Serafina lidou com a situação depois do Halloween, mas todos nós queremos proteger você e que aprenda os limites, o certo e errado. Mais importante, que esteja seguro.

— Você concorda com ela, então? Pensei que disse em sua última carta que estava tentando convencer o King a ouvir minhas ideias. — Disse Harry com expressão fechada.

— Eu não concordo com ela ou com King, que acredita que ouvir suas ideias o incentiva ao perigo, além de se preocupar muito com você depois do que passou no ano passado. — Sirius disse sincero. — Não posso ordenar ao chefe das investigações que quebre os protocolos e ouça um garoto de 12 anos, mesmo que eu acredite que esse garoto poderia ser de grande ajuda. Sobre Serafina...

— Eu realmente não estou interessado em te ouvir advogar por ela, Sirius, se essa era a sua intenção com esse passeio, prefiro voltar para Londres. — Harry disse com frieza.

Sirius apenas o encarou e depois desceu a moto em um campo verde ao lado de uma estrada, estacionou e olhando em volta, os tornou visível. Depois, desceu, tirou o capacete e se recostou na motocicleta esperando pelo Harry fazer o mesmo e, quando ele fez, disse:

— Você realmente está magoado.

— Não estou magoado e não estou interessado neste assunto. — Harry disse teimoso.

— Mas terá que falar, comigo, aqui, ou com todos juntos, Serafina está programando uma pequena reunião em breve. — Disse Sirius cruzando os braços.

— Eu já imaginava isso e vou lhe dizer o mesmo que direi nesta tal reunião. Não tenho nada a dizer, para mim, esse assunto acabou, estou cumprindo a promessa que fiz, não me envolvi nas investigações e estou deixando os adultos resolverem ou não essa confusão. — Mentiu Harry com firmeza.

— Você quer que eu acredite nisso? Harry, eu te conheço e...

— Não conhece, não. — Harry se afastou da moto. — Fomos apresentados a apenas alguns meses, 8, para ser mais preciso, assim, você não sabe nada de mim, da minha vida, de quem sou.

— Harry... — Sirius sentiu a tristeza o envolver porque era a verdade. — Mas eu quero conhecer, apenas, não se feche para mim, para as pessoas que te amam. Entendo que está magoado, tudo bem, mas, independente disso, sei o suficiente sobre você para saber que não obedeceria à regra ou ordem nenhuma se não concordasse com ela. Seu pai era assim e entendo melhor do que ninguém a necessidade fazer o certo, mesmo que por caminhos tortos.

— Sirius... eu não sei o que espera de mim... — Harry hesitou e caminhou de lá para cá tentando pensar. — Olha, a verdade... fiquei chateado com o que aconteceu, a maneira como todos simplesmente me forçaram a me calar com aquela promessa estúpida. A falta de confiança com que me encararam enquanto, arrogantemente me diziam, "Confie nos adultos". — Seu tom de frio deboche mostrava sua mágoa. — Isso foi uma grande hipocrisia e me deixou muito, mas muito puto..., mas isso passou, eu conversei com o Flitwick, Neville, mesmo Terry e sei que todos queriam me proteger e estavam abalados pelo que aconteceu com a Luna. Assim, acredite em mim, qualquer problema que eu tenha com a Serafina, não tem a ver com isso e lidarei com ele quando conversarmos, mas, de resto, não tenho mais nada a dizer.

— Ok. E você quer que eu acredite que não está investigando? — Sirius o encarou nos olhos com firmeza.

— Quem está me perguntando? Meu padrinho ou meu tutor que contará o que eu disser para os Boots e minha tia? — Ele retorquiu na mesma hora.

Sirius demorou um pouco para pensar, analisando essa pergunta e seu peso, não havia nada mais no mundo que o faria mais feliz do que ter sua confiança e ser seu confidente, apoiá-lo. No entanto, sabia que se escondesse informações importantes sobre o Harry de seus guardiões, poderia ser impedido de estar com ele, de fazer parte da sua vida. Além disso, ser seu padrinho era um dever importante demais para não agir da maneira mais adulta possível ou não ouvir conselhos de pessoas mais experientes, mesmo que esse mero pensamento teria levado o antigo Sirius a rir de deboche.

— Eles são os dois, eu sou os dois. Seu padrinho e tutor, minha prioridade é você, sempre, assim eu não posso esconder fatos importantes dos seus guardiões, pois isso poderia nos afastar e te colocar em perigo. — O olhar de Sirius pedia compreensão e Harry acenou engolindo a decepção.

— Ok. Eu compreendo, mas espero que você compreenda que, diante disso, não tenho nada a lhe dizer. — Harry falou resolutamente, voltou a vestir o capacete e se sentou no sidecar.

Sirius fechou os olhos e também engoliu a decepção e raiva. Se pelo menos ele fosse o único tutor, como deveria ter sido, se pelo menos os Boots fossem mais flexíveis, Harry não estaria com esse muro à sua volta, mantendo todos distantes.

Durante o resto da manhã, os dois se esforçaram para esquecer a difícil e inconclusiva conversa e se divertirem. Eles chegaram a Reading pelas estradas e conheceram um pouco da cidade, passearam pelo museu, parques e ruinas romanas. As 10 horas da manhã, estacionaram em frente à casa Tonks e foram recepcionados por Ted no jardim da frente no pequeno chalé de dois andares.

— Olá! Bom dia! — Seu rosto redondo e sorridente lembrava o Papai Noel, faltava apenas a barba branca, porque a barriga ele tinha também.

— Ted! Bom dia! — Sirius o abraçou animadamente.

— Olá, Sr. Tonks! — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Ora, nada disso de senhor, detesto essa formalidade toda, me chame de Ted ou tio Ted, ou eu também o chamarei de Sr. Potter. — Disse ele brincalhão ao abraçá-lo, depois se curvou em zombaria formalidade ao chamá-lo de Sr. Potter.

Harry riu muito divertido e acenou.

— Ok, então, Ted, sem formalidades tolas. — Harry concordava totalmente.

— Ótimo! Entrem, entrem, Drômeda está fazendo um almoço delicioso, mas podemos tomar um eggnog ou chocolate quente para esquentar enquanto isso. — Disse Ted os apressando para dentro e fora do frio.

O chalé era simples, mas bonito e bem decorado, havia alguns enfeites, almofadas e tapetes coloridos que tornava tudo mais quente e não combinava com o inverno branco lá de fora ou com a personalidade da dona da casa. Esta entrou na sala de estar para cumprimentá-los, seus olhos castanhos eram bondosos e sua postura menos rígida e formal do que no dia em que se conheceram, Harry conseguiu até relaxar enquanto tomavam a bebida quente muito gostosa e que espantou o frio.

— O almoço ficará pronto às 11 horas, estou fazendo uma receita francesa que você adorava, Sirius. — Disse ela sorrindo com carinho para o primo.

— Bourguignon!? — Sirius exclamou de olhos arregalados de animação.

Ted e Drômeda riram e trocaram um olhar divertido.

— Ela me disse que essa seria a sua reação, Sirius. — Ted disse.

— Ora, eu me lembro de Sirius quando criança, comendo na mesa uma porção como era educado e depois fugindo para a cozinha para comer mais um ou duas. — Contou ela divertida.

— Ou três. — Sirius riu e piscou para Harry. — Sou obrigado a admitir que a comida francesa era a melhor coisa de Grimmauld Place. E o bourguignon, a minha comida favorita, não acredito que não a comi desde que deixei Azkaban. Obrigado, Andy.

— De nada, primo.

— Nunca comi esse prato, como é sua receita? — Harry perguntou interessado.

E, em pouco tempo, ele e Andrômeda se envolveram em uma discussão sobre o famoso prato francês e outros que ela conhecia, pois era a única comida permitida na família Black.

Quando se sentaram à mesa, Harry pode experimentar e só não teceu mais elogios do que o próprio Sirius que repetiu três vezes sem constrangimento.

— Realmente delicioso e estou pensando em fazer uma versão sem o vinho para servir nos Abrigos, o que acha, Sirius? — Harry disse quando terminou seu segundo prato, decidiu guardar um espaço para a sobremesa, que ele já sabia, era torta de cereja.

— Acredito que os sem tetos iriam adorar, mas concordo que o vinho tornaria inviável, mas não entendo nada de cozinha, assim, não sei como você poderia adaptar. — Disse Sirius sincero.

— Pensarei em alguma coisa, não é diferente de Poções, às vezes, você precisa fazer mudanças sutis ou adaptações. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Abrigo? — Ted perguntou curioso e Harry explicou brevemente. — Isso é muito interessante e bonito, muitas pessoas nem se lembram que nesta época do ano existem milhares que não tem meios de comemorar o Natal.

— Ted envia presentes de Natal para o Orfanato Reading todos os anos. — Explicou Andrômeda orgulhosa do marido.

— Eu cresci nesta cidade, tinha uma boa família, mas estudei com crianças que não tinham e viviam no Orfanato, me lembro como todos os anos voltávamos para a escola contando como tinha sido nosso Natal e os presentes que ganhamos. — Ted sorriu com a lembrança. — Eu era muito jovem e não entendia, mas, um dia, perguntei a um dos meus amigos porque ele não falava sobre seus presentes. Ken, era seu nome, me contou como era sua vida no orfanato e, então, compreendi que eles mal tinham o que comer no Natal, presentes eram algo que aquelas crianças nunca ganharam durante suas vidas.

— E, você decidiu ajudar a partir daí. — Apontou Andrômeda.

— Não foi nada demais, conversei com meus pais, tios e avós, nos unimos com alguns vizinhos e, no ano seguinte, todos ganharam um presente. — Ted sorriu ao se lembrar. — E, se tornou uma tradição, até hoje envio presentes para eles com a ajuda de algumas pessoas bondosas.

— Isso é muito legal. — Harry disse olhando para a toalha da mesa. — No ano passado, quando ajudei a Sra. Serafina no abrigo, foi incrível, porque sempre estive tão concentrado em mim e nas minhas dificuldades, nunca tinha me ocorrido que haviam dezenas, talvez milhares de pessoas e crianças com ainda menos do que eu tinha. Me senti bem em saber que, naquele dia, nenhuma delas dormiria com fome.

O silêncio se manteve por um instante, até que Ted perguntou suavemente.

— Você dormiu muitas vezes com fome, Harry?

— Mais vezes do que poderia me lembrar. — Disse Harry constrangido, mas depois sorriu malicioso. — Mas, às vezes, à noite, eu fugia do meu armário e também comia escondido na cozinha, como você, Sirius.

— Armário? — Andrômeda o encarou confusa e depois ao primo que tinha uma expressão triste e furiosa ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim, aquele tio dele, Vernon Dursley o mantinha dormindo no armário sob a escada. — Explicou Sirius para o espanto do casal. — O julgamento dele será em breve pelo acidente na escada, espero que passe muitos anos preso.

— Eu nunca compreenderei esses trouxas que tratam suas crianças assim. — Disse Andrômeda um pouco arrogante.

— Pensei que os bruxos também maltratassem seus filhos? — Harry perguntou confuso. — Quer dizer, por isso existe o Orfanato do Abortos e, antes disso, eles eram abandonados em Londres e antes eram mortos.

— Sim, infelizmente, é verdade, mas isso acontecia a séculos atrás e hoje as crianças são envidas para o Orfanato, ensinadas e encaminhadas para uma vida no mundo trouxa. — Andy explicou ao acenar a varinha e enviar os pratos sujos para a pia e substitui-los com prato de sobremesa e a torta que começou a cortar e servir. — São em sua maioria as famílias com pensamentos puristas que fazem isso ou que se envergonham por terem um filho ou filha sem magia, mas, as crianças com magia são muito bem cuidadas e protegidas.

— Isso acontece porque as famílias valorizam muito as crianças que continuarão o nome e magia da família, assim, você não ouvirá sobre crianças bruxas sendo maltratadas por seus pais. — Disse Sirius e depois comeu um grande bocado de torta e gemeu de prazer. — Que delícia, Andy, você se superou.

— Está realmente delicioso, Sra. Andy. — Disse Harry sorrindo e a viu corar levemente com os elogios. — Bem, se a magia protege ou torna valiosas as crianças para seus pais, no meu caso, minha magia teve o efeito contrário. Vernon detesta tudo o que é diferente, anormal ou maluco, como ele mesmo diz e se pudesse ter me batido até tirar minha magia de mim, teria feito com prazer, apenas minha tia não lhe permitiu me tocar. Assim, ele tornou minha vida o pior possível e sempre se divertiu em me ver infeliz, com fome ou exausto de tanto trabalhar pela casa.

— Que homem terrível, você está certo, Sirius, ele tem que pagar e ir para a cadeia, é o mínimo, já que não podemos lhe dar uma lição. — Disse Ted chateado.

— Não quero usar magia contra ele e fazê-lo estar certo sobre os bruxos serem malucos. Sobre o processo, desde que não prejudique minha tia e primo, não me importo com o que acontece com ele. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

Depois do almoço, Harry ajudou Andy a arrumar a cozinha e Sirius com Ted, foram beber um vinho do porto na sala de estar.

— Você tem nas mãos uma criança que precisa de cuidados depois de infância que passou, Sirius, espero que entenda isso. — Disse Ted suavemente.

Sirius o olhou e depois suspirou.

— Não, não entendo e não faço ideia do que fazer, Ted, tenho seguido a liderança dos Boots que são incríveis e têm mais experiência, até mesmo Petúnia conhece o Harry melhor do que eu. — Sirius foi sincero. — Tenho a sensação de que estamos fazendo tudo errado, Harry anda tão fechado, distante, desconfiado, confesso que me sinto perdido.

— Bem, em primeiro lugar, não existe essa de experiência ou conhecer mais, Sirius, nenhuma criança é igual a outra, porque se fossem teríamos uma única receita e todos os pais do mundo a seguiriam. — Ted disse e apontou para uma foto de Nymphadora na parede. — Ela tem muito de mim e achei que seria fácil, uma menina tão linda. O que poderia ser tão difícil? Então, ela era muito inteligente, uma metamorfomaga, tão cheia de coragem que tinha certeza que estaria na Gryffindor e uma certa malícia quase maldosa que era toda Black.

Sirius riu meio divertido, meio irônico.

— Os filhos dos Boots não são o Harry e os dois nunca criaram um adolescente, a tia dele poderia conhecê-lo antes de ir para Hogwarts, mas agora ele não é apenas um garotinho oprimido, mais do que nunca, Harry é um Potter, um bruxo também e orgulhoso disso. — Apontou Ted sensato.

— Você quer dizer que devo ignorar seus conselhos? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Pelo contrário, nenhum de vocês sozinhos podem conseguir ajudar aquele menino a superar toda essa desconfiança dos adultos, mas, todos juntos e unidos, talvez. — Ted disse e Sirius acenou aliviado. — Mas não adianta pensarem que o que dá certo com o Terry ou Ayana, ou o primo trouxa, dará certo com o Harry, e todos vocês devem aprender a ouvi-lo, Sirius. Muitas crianças que sofrem abusos não esperam ou acreditam que podem contar com os adultos, preferem se virar sozinhos do que se arriscar a confiar.

— Porque tem medo do que pode acontecer quando não tem poder sobre si mesmo. — Disse Sirius, se lembrando de sua própria infância e como escondia da família seus pensamentos anti-puristas por medo. E, apenas quando ele fugiu de sua casa que se sentiu seguro para ser abertamente quem era.

Na cozinha, Harry enxugava os pratos enquanto falavam sobre as suas aulas em Hogwarts e suas notas.

— Seus avós se orgulhariam de você, parece que mesmo crescendo no mundo dos trouxas, não se deixou contagiar por sua preguiça. — Disse Andrômeda em um tom superior.

Harry quase a corrigiu, mas sabia que alguém que crescera se acreditando superior não mudaria de ideia facilmente, principalmente se, depois de ser casada com um nascido trouxa por tanto tempo, isso ainda não acontecera. Mas, pelo pouco que ouvira durante o almoço, Andy não interagia com os trouxas, mesmo com seu marido trabalhando ou sua filha estudando nesse mundo.

— Eu me esforço, sempre sinto que estou atrasado e não sei tanto quanto deveria, mas não me deixo abater. — Harry sorriu suavemente. — "Spiritus autem maximum thesaurum non fines hominis".

— "O Espirito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem". — Repetiu Andy sorrindo também, depois lhe serviu mais um pouco de eggnog e ficou séria. — Percebi que você e Sirius estão tendo algum problema. Existe algo que possamos ajudar? Como família?

Harry hesitou e bebeu seu delicioso eggnog, pensando como poderia responder, quando não tinha família se sentia muito sozinho e ansiava por uma, agora que estava cercado por pessoas que se importavam, não sabia o que fazer com elas.

— Não sei se alguém pode nos ajudar exatamente porque... — Harry olhou para a mão levemente envergonhado. — Eles, os Boots também, querem algo de mim, confiança, mas não confiam em mim em troca, assim, não sei o que fazer.

— Bem, você está certo em dizer que isso é algo que não posso ajudá-los, mas... Harry, mais cedo você disse que cozinhar era igual a fazer uma poção e que, às vezes, precisava de sutileza e adaptações, além de tempo para refletir em uma solução. — Disse Andy suavemente e Harry acenou concordando. — Bem, as vezes as relações são assim também, principalmente quando são tão novas, precisa de tempo e paciência para encontrar os ingredientes certos. E, então, com delicadeza se adaptarem uns aos outros, sem pressa ou pressão.

Harry tomou sua bebida pensativo e acenou.

— Quer dizer que, só porque as coisas não estão boas agora, não quer dizer que não possam melhorar com o tempo e adaptações? — Ele perguntou tentando disfarçar a ansiedade.

— Se houver amor e paciência, o resto não importa, o que importa é nunca desistir. — Disse ela lhe devolvendo o lema Ravenclaw com outras palavras e Harry sorriu agradecido.

A viagem de volta foi mais rápida, sem paradas e pouca conversa, mas o clima era de maior camaradagem. Quando pararam em frente a Evans House, Sirius desceu da moto e lhe deu um grande abraço.

— Sabe que nos encontraremos hoje à noite, certo? — Apontou Harry divertido.

— Eu sei, mas abraços nunca são demais. — Disse Sirius e, para mostrar isso, o abraçou de novo, Harry retribuiu sem reclamar. — Quero que saiba que mesmo as coisas não estando tão bem, eu amo você, Harry Potter, mais que tudo, e tentarei melhorar para ser o padrinho que você precisa.

Harry fechou os olhos emocionado e o apertou com mais força afundando o rosto em seu peito, se sentindo verdadeiramente amado e seguro. Então, sentiu culpa, porque sabia que seus segredos os estavam afastando e Sirius não estava errado em não esconder informações dos seus guardiões.

— Também te amo, Sirius e preciso de tempo, todos nós precisamos de tempo e adaptações, acho. — Disse Harry e seu padrinho acenou concordando.

A viagem para St. Albans se iniciou com sua tia enchendo o carro com um monte de malas, que ela garantiu serem necessárias para a semana no Chalé Boot. Eles trancaram tudo e Harry levou seu malão encolhido na jaqueta ou não caberia no carro. Cansado e confortavelmente quente no banco de traz, Harry cochilou na primeira metade do trajeto e quando acordou, Dudley era quem dormia com um ronco suave.

— Oi, mais meia hora e chegaremos. — Disse sua tia em um sussurro.

— Bom, tenho tanto o que fazer pelos próximos dias. — Disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos e tentando afastar o sono. — A senhora irá ao Festival, não é mesmo?

— Sim, Serafina e Sirius me mantiveram informados sobre o projeto da GER, sem muitos detalhes, apenas que as lojas se abrirão em uma grande festa no domingo. — Disse sua tia e Harry detalhou os últimos acontecimentos.

— Então, tudo quase fracassou por causa da falta de empregos? — Ela perguntou chocada. — Não sabia sobre a crise financeira no mundo mágico, ainda que o mundo trouxa também tem muitos desempregados.

— O mundo mágico é menor e o Ministério poderia ter uma postura diferente, diminuir os impostos e taxas, baixar os salários mais altos ao em vez de despedir todas aquelas pessoas. — Harry suspirou contrariado. — A senhora deveria assinar o Profeta, eles estão publicando a verdade do que está acontecendo. O bom é que o Sr. Falc conseguiu que o Ministério tirasse os impostos dos alimentos por tempo indefinido, isso os tornará ainda mais baratos e acessíveis a todos.

— Como você pretende administrar tudo isso, Harry? A GER, as Fazendas Potters, Hogwarts? — Ela parecia preocupada.

— É por isso que tenho bons gerentes, tia Petúnia, a senhora conhecerá o Sr. Edgar e verá como ele é perfeito como o Diretor da GER que tem suas Divisões e competentes diretores as administrando. — Harry apontou inteligentemente. — As Fazendas serão supervisionadas por Sirius e Falc que já contrataram dois gerentes, um agrônomo e uma administradora, além de subgerentes em cada uma das 18 fazendas, eles foram escolhidos entre os trabalhadores antigos e experientes dos meus avós que foram dispensados por Dumbledore.

— 18 Fazendas? Tudo isso? Nossa! E, o que são plantados nelas? — Perguntou Petúnia se mostrou chocada e curiosa.

— Bem, alimentos normais são as bases, não temos uma fazenda apenas de produtos mágicos, ainda que os produzimos também, claro. — Harry explicou tudo o que suas Fazendas produziriam nos próximos meses e as Feiras.

— Que incrível, foi uma ideia brilhante essas Feiras, eu adoraria comprar produtos frescos, recém colhidos e tenho certeza que serão um sucesso. — Petúnia olhou para o sobrinho e o viu corar com o elogio, decidiu mudar de assunto. — Você não falou sobre Hogwarts, como está sendo esses meses com tudo o que vem acontecendo?

Harry não respondeu de imediato, até porque não sabia o que dizer, a verdade era impossível, o que sua tinha queria ouvir, ele não sabia, porque ela nunca mostrara interesse em sua vida antes e tudo isso era novo.

— Tenso. — Decidiu, por fim, ser sincero e não dar muitas informações.

— Harry... eu sou sua tia e sei quando está mentindo ou escondendo algo, sempre consigo ver por esses olhos verdes cautelosos. — Petúnia o olhou com um sorriso triste. — Sua mãe era igualzinha.

Harry a olhou com ainda mais cautela, pelo espelho retrovisor, para seus olhos castanhos atentos e inteligentes, que ele muitas vezes a viu esconder para não desagradar a Vernon.

— Tia, estou cumprindo a promessa...

— Dane-se a promessa. — Disse ela com firmeza. — Eu não concordo com a atitude de Serafina, ela não falou por mim quando insistiu em não o ouvir ou lhe ordenou o cumprimento da promessa que fez de não se colocar em perigo. — Petúnia respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. — Existe uma diferença entre correr para o perigo e ajudar da forma como você puder a impedir que essas crianças sejam feridas, que você seja ferido ou pior. E, eu disse isso a ela, e que foi um erro tentar te calar a força... Eu sei que te calei a força por muito tempo, sua voz, sua vontade, sua... esperança...

Sua voz se embargou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, Harry queria consolá-la, mas não podia, porque era verdade. Por muito anos, Harry se manteve calado, silencioso, com um fantasma ou alguém invisível, houve vezes em que passava dias sem dizer nada, além de "Sim, tia Petúnia", "Ok, Tio Vernon". Trancado em seu armário, sozinho, em silêncio para não incomodar nos jantares ou almoços, no Natal, Páscoa ou aniversários. Nunca sua voz era importante, nunca seus desejos eram ouvidos e seus sentimentos ou pensamentos não deveriam existir, porque ele não deveria estar ali.

— Não posso mais ser assim, tia Petúnia, não posso mais ser jogado em um armário e esquecido, ignorado. Não aceitarei mais isso. — Disse Harry com a voz rouca.

— Eu sei, soube no dia em que voltou para casa no início do verão e... depois de anos, ouvi sua voz, seus pensamentos, seus sentimentos... eles gritaram bem altos para mim. E, não quero que se cale nunca mais, você está lutando e talvez cometa erros, mas prefiro que os cometa por si mesmo, a que deixe de lutar. Entendeu? — Petúnia o olhou brevemente pelo espelho retrovisor e Harry acenou. — Sua mãe, se estivesse aqui, estaria apavorada e tentando protegê-lo, mas, ela nunca o colocaria em uma redoma e nunca deixaria de ter fé em você, Harry. Acredito nisso e, mesmo que não possa me dizer o que está acontecendo, saiba que confio em você para tomar as decisões certas. — Ela riu um pouco amarga e enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. — Evans nunca escolhem os caminhos fáceis, eu apenas me esqueci disso por um tempo, mas, você nunca esqueça quem é, Harry Evans Potter.

Harry acenou engasgado de emoção e olhou pela janela por um tempo, percebeu que seu primo acordara no meio da conversa porque seus roncos se foram.

— Não posso lhe contar muito, tia, apenas... posso lhe dizer que tomei uma decisão difícil, estou seguindo meus instintos, mas ainda poderia ter consequências terríveis. — Harry sussurrou preocupado.

— Se escolhesse outro caminho não haveria essa possibilidade? — Perguntou ela suavemente se tencionando.

— Sim, na verdade, poderiam haver consequências ainda piores, mas, sinto pesar sobre mim essa decisão. Mesmo se eu estiver certo, mesmo se for o caminho correto, ainda poderia trazer sofrimentos e sinto culpa... não sei o que fazer. — Harry a olhou nos olhos pelo retrovisor e seus olhos castanhos o encaram com carinho.

— Tenha fé em si mesmo, Harry, como eu e seu pais têm. — Ela suspirou e voltou a olhar para estrada. — Não se divida em duas direções ou caminhos, isso o deixará perdido, mais fraco e não lhe permitirá ver o que é importante. Confie em si mesmo e, se houverem consequências ruins, bem... lide com elas como puder e um dia de cada vez, mas foque-se no que é importante.

— Foque-se no que é importante. — Sussurrou ele pensativo, no que era importante.

— Você acredita que está certo, Harry? — A voz de Dudley falou baixinho.

Harry o olhou surpreso, seus olhos azuis e redondos o encaravam seriamente.

— Sim, acredito. — Ele respondeu sincero.

— Então é isso, não podemos fazer mais do o que acreditamos ser o certo, acho, porque, às vezes, algumas coisas, mesmo as difíceis e dolorosas, não estão em nosso poder. — Disse ele em um sussurro e Harry, pela primeira vez, viu a tristeza em seus olhos e percebeu que não era o único com um problema.

— Você está certo, Duda, preciso me concentrar e resolver isso, aceitar que não posso controlar tudo. — Harry respirou fundo sentindo um grande alívio envolvê-lo, o peso que o oprimia se desfez e ele sabia o que precisava fazer. — Obrigado, tia, por me ouvir.

Ela apenas acenou com um sorriso preocupado e depois olhou para Dudley, que olhava pensativo para as árvores da Floresta. Harry entendeu que ela não sabia o que estava incomodando o filho e agora, ele também se preocupou, nunca imaginou que veria o raso Dudley com um problema profundo.

Alguns minutos mais e eles chegaram ao Chalé Boot que parecia ainda mais lindo do que o Harry se lembrava, com toda a neve branca pelo jardim e as árvores.

— Uau! — Disse Duda ao ver o lugar iluminado como um desses cartões postais de Natal, parecia irreal.

— Lindo, não é mesmo? — Harry sorriu ao descer do carro.

— Realmente incrível. — Sussurrou Petúnia, ela já estivera no Chalé no verão e o considerara encantador, mas isso era de tirar o fôlego.

Neste momento a porta vermelha se abriu e Serafina apareceu sorridente, atrás dela, empurrando-a do caminho sem cerimônia, correram duas crianças que Harry conhecia muito bem. Sentindo seu coração disparar de tanta saudade e amor, ele correu na direção dos dois e se firmou para não cair quando eles saltaram em seus braços.

— Harry! Você chegou! — Gritou Adam o apertando pela cintura.

— Harry! Harry! Harry! — Gritou Ayana e ele riu divertido.

— Estou bem aqui! Como é bom ver vocês dois, estava com muitas saudades! — Sussurrou Harry os apertando no abraço a três.

— Nós o esperávamos ontem, Harry, tínhamos feito cookies para o chá como uma surpresa para você e o Terry. — Disse Ayana se afastando com um bico.

— Sinto muito, pessoal, precisava ir para casa um pouco, mas agora estou aqui. — Disse ele e beijou seus cabelos para demonstrar seu lamento. — Vocês dois assaram os cookies sozinhos?

— Sim, Harry, como você nos ensinou, Anne apenas colocou no forno para nós. — Disse Adam olhando para cima ainda agarrado a sua cintura.

— Isso é incrível! Espero que tenha sobrado um pouco para eu provar, devem estar deliciosos.

— Terry quis comer tudo, mas não deixamos, guardamos alguns para você, Harry. — Ayana sorria animada.

— Ei, vocês dois, podem deixar o Harry respirar e entrar em casa antes que congelem? Além disso, vocês não cumprimentaram os convidados, isso é muito rude. — Disse Serafina se aproximando.

— Ah! Eles estavam me contando sobre os cookies, Sra. Serafina. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Adam, Ayana, vocês já conhecem meu primo Duda e minha tia Petúnia?

Eles já os conheciam, mas, educadamente os cumprimentaram outra vez e todos começaram a carregar as malas do carro para dentro da casa.

— Vamos instalá-los e depois tomamos um chá para esquentar. — Disse Serafina e chamou Terry para ajudá-los a levar as malas para os quartos.

Harry subiu ao seu quarto se sentindo em casa e feliz de estar aqui, sabia que independente da estranheza com a Sra. Serafina, o Chalé sempre seria um lar para ele. Durante o chá, ele provou os cookies das crianças e os elogiou com sinceridade, porque estavam deliciosos. Ele teria gostado de ajudar com a preparação do jantar de aniversário, mas Serafina estava bem adiantada e sua tia assumiu o posto, enquanto isso, seus irmãos o arrastaram para a sala de jogos para contarem sobre a escola e os novos amigos.

Esse era o primeiro ano de Adam na escola trouxa e ele adorava sua professora, que era muito linda e doce, suas palavras. Seus amigos novos eram dois garotos que gostavam de ler como ele, além disso, contou sobre como outros meninos os provocaram por gostarem de ler.

— Eles foram maus para você, Adam? — Harry perguntou irritado com o pensamento, sabia como as crianças poderiam ser más.

Terry, que lia um livro em uma das poltronas, levantou o olhar, interessado na resposta.

— Não muito, eles só riram dos livros que temos ou como gostamos de ir à biblioteca pegar novos ou que lemos em voz alta quando a Srta. Nya nos pede. — Adam deu de ombros e afastou os cachos da testa com um sopro. — Mas, a Srta. Nya nos defendeu e não os deixou serem maus, ela é muito legal.

— Que bom, se eles provocarem de novo, você conta a ela, Adam. — Disse Harry suavemente e pensando como nunca contou a professora sobre as provocações e perseguições de Dudley e sua gangue.

Olhou para o primo que estava ouvindo Ayana contar sobre as festas de pijamas em que esteve com suas amigas. Ela falava de purpurinas e músicas, bandas e roupas da cor rosa ou lilás, porque rosa era tão infantil e lilás era uma cor muito mais adulta e cool. Duda apenas acenava para a sua tagarelice com o olhar meio abobado e Harry quase riu porque sabia que o primo não estava acostumado com meninas.

— Você sabe porque eles agiram assim, Harry? — Adam perguntou movendo a peça do tabuleiro de xadrez.

Harry olhou para Terry em busca de ajuda, pois também não entendia porque alguns garotos faziam bullying com outros.

— É porque eles estavam com ciúmes. — Quem respondeu foi Duda e quando todos o encararam surpresos, corou e olhou para o tapete em que estavam sentados. — Eles não devem saber ler ainda ou não muito bem e, quando a professora elogiou vocês ou os viram se divertir com os livros, ficaram com ciúmes porque queriam ser assim, mas... — Duda relutou e corou ainda mais. — Eu não sabia como dizer o que eu sentia, então, ficava com vergonha e raiva... em casa, meu pai dizia ser certo eu fazer o que eu quisesse e que não podia deixar ninguém me desrespeitar... Então... na escola a professora dizia que era errado..., mas meu pai disse que ela era uma idiota...

— Duda... — Harry se aproximou do primo que parecia que ia chorar. — Está tudo bem...

— Eu... eu não sabia o que fazer, desculpa, Harry... desculpa ser mau para você... — Disse ele engasgado e Harry apertou seu ombro.

— Tudo bem, eu já te desculpei, não fique assim, já passou. — Disse ele sem saber como agir para seu primo se sentir melhor.

— Não chore, Duda. — Disse Adam indo até ele e o abraçou para espanto de seu primo que arregalou os olhos sem saber o que fazer.

Harry gesticulou para ele devolver o abraço e Duda, corado e meio tocado o fez.

— Obrigado, Harry, por ser um primo melhor que eu e, obrigado, Adam. — Disse ele baixinho e envergonhado.

— Pare com isso, não era sua culpa, foi como te ensinaram e, você pedir desculpas, bem, isso é algo que nunca imaginei que fizesse algum dia, Dud, assim, podemos seguir em frente. — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e os bagunçou ainda mais. — Eu disse a outra prima, que descobri outro dia, que tínhamos muito tempo para estarmos juntos e isso vale para nós também, temos muito tempo para sermos primos de verdade, Duda.

Seu primo acenou parecendo tirar algum peso dos ombros e depois o encarou curioso.

— Prima?

Harry viu que Ayana e Adam também não entenderam e contou a eles sobre Scheyla e Hallanon, além da grande família Martín que ele conheceria em breve. Terry se manteve mais silencioso, apesar de conversarem sobre o dia seguinte, ele pouco interagiu durante o resto da tarde e não parecia muito interessado nos irmãos. Mais tarde, depois de se vestirem para o jantar, Harry lhe perguntou sobre seu mau humor.

— Minha mãe me deu uma esculachada ontem quando pedi para não levar o Adam e a Ayana para nosso passeio amanhã. — Disse ele irritado, mas mantendo o tom baixo.

— O que? Porque você não quer levá-los? — Harry estava completamente chocado e confuso.

— Ora, eu disse que queria sair com meus amigos para comemorar meu aniversário, não quero festa com adultos ou crianças. Como você e Hermione disseram, eu deveria convidar os amigos mais próximos e da minha faixa etária, ter meus irmãos mais novos, meio que estraga um pouco a diversão. — Disse Terry chateado.

— Eu não vejo como, Mandy, Hermione e Neville gostam deles, os outros também gostarão. — Disse Harry discordando do amigo.

— Sim, mas você mesmo disse que nossos colegas mais velhos se sentiriam deslocados, os dois sendo tão jovens também, além disso, conversaremos com o pessoal assuntos que eles não sabem ou entendem e, aposto, que os dois ficarão falando de coisas infantis. — Apontou Terry e Harry começou a duvidar da inteligência do amigo.

— Terry, primeiro, pensei que os outros ficariam deslocados porque você, o aniversariante, não é tão próximo deles como eu e porque vamos ver um filme infantil e os mais velhos podem não gostar. Além disso, seriamos muitas pessoas, grande parte bruxos, no shopping, se queria convidar a todos, uma festa aqui seria melhor. — Apontou Harry impaciente. — Segundo, nada disso se aplica aos nossos irmãos que se divertirão muito e conversarão com nossos amigos assuntos normais, não é como se eles fossem bebês, Terry. Terceiro, mesmo que fosse o caso, eles são um patamar acima de amigos, porque são irmãos, assim, estão convidados especialmente para essas ocasiões sem precisarem de convite, além disso, sua mãe e minha tia estarão lá e poderão cuidar deles sem que precisemos nos preocupar com isso.

— Harry, achei que ficaria do meu lado, mamãe disse quase a mesma coisa que você, mas eu argumentei que a festa com a família, incluindo irmãos, é hoje e amanhã quero estar apenas com meus amigos. Por mim nem teria quaisquer adultos, mas, sei que é impossível... — Terry suspirou chateado. — Eu só queria um tempo de diversão com meus amigos no meu aniversário, não é pedir muito, é?

— Suponho que não, mas acho que isso deixaria Ayana e Adam muito magoados. Você acha que isso é menos importante do que ter sua comemoração livre de crianças abaixo dos 10 anos? — Harry perguntou porque não sabia mais o que dizer, não podia imaginar não querer estar com todos que amava e gostava no seu aniversário. Ou não ter uma festa legal como a que tivera no verão, bem, talvez... Terry estivesse crescendo e garotos mais velhos pensavam diferente, pensou Harry, confuso.

— Bem, suponho que você está certo e, de qualquer forma, mamãe não quis nem saber das minhas justificativas e disse que Adam e Ayana não ficarão para traz. — Disse Terry dando de ombros menos mal-humorado.

— Então, sugiro que você agradeça o fato de que ela não incluiu os seus primos ou teríamos Tianna, Marvel e Chester Jr nos acompanhando. — Harry falou meio zombando, meio sério.

— Merlin! Eu não tinha pensado nisso! — Terry empalideceu e passou a mão pelos bem assentados, os bagunçando. — Harry, é melhor não discutirmos mais isso, deixa como está. Ok?

— Ok. — Harry deu de ombros e segurou o riso a muito custo.

O jantar de aniversário foi uma delícia e não apenas por causa da comida saborosa ou o bolo de aniversário perfeito, mas sim, por causa do reencontro com toda a família. O Sr. Boot e Sra. Honora, que acreditava que o aniversário era de Falc, chegaram primeiro, seguidos dos avós Madakis que trouxeram mais comida e presentes, além do bolo, claro. Os Colton chegaram juntos com Martin, Elizabeth e os filhos, tornando o ambiente rapidamente barulhento e cheio de risos.

Harry foi abraçado, teve os cabelos bagunçados, felizmente, ele nem tentava mais assentá-los, pois seria trabalho perdido. Ele conversou com todos, riu, falou sobre esportes, os negócios da GER e das Fazendas, os investimentos trouxas, brincou com as crianças e viu, com o coração aquecido, sua tia Petúnia sorrir ou rir de verdade, com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto corado. Duda pareceu meio chocado por ser o preferido das meninas, mas Harry percebeu que seu tamanho grande e rosto bochechudo o fazia parecer legal e seguro. Chester Jr. dormiu em seu colo em algum momento e Duda o olhou em pânico, o que lhe arrancou um riso contagioso.

Terry abriu os presentes, as crianças comeram bolos e as mais novas foram colocadas para dormir, pois todos se hospedariam até domingo.

— Estamos ansiosos por domingo, Harry, um Festival do Solstício de Inverno parece brilhante. — Disse Elizabeth sorrindo. — Até deixei minhas compras de Natal para esse dia.

— Eu também. — Disse Harry e houve vários "Eu também" por todos os lados, todos riram.

— Ainda mais brilhante foi a ideia das Fazendas, Harry, exatamente o que o Festival precisava, injetar dinheiro parado. — Disse Chester o olhando com aprovação. — Seus cofres podem estar apenas vendo retiradas agora, os lucros virão a médio e longo prazo, mas o mais importante é pegar todo esse dinheiro que não rende nada em seu cofre e acelerar a economia com empregos, produção, compra e venda no comércio. Você está aprendendo muito rápido e aposto que, em poucos anos, não terei que cuidar de seus investimentos no mundo trouxa.

Harry deu de ombros e sorriu timidamente.

— Não me importo de ter ajuda, até porque, se continuar com essas ideias, terei tantos relatórios de diretores, gerentes, advogados ou investidores para ler que não farei mais nada na vida. — Disse ele brincalhão.

Ele também conversou a sós com o Sr. Martin, eles trocaram algumas cartas durante esses meses, principalmente, quando Harry estava tendo dificuldades em controlar seu temperamento. Nos últimos tempos, ele não escreveu, pois temia que o Sr. Martin contasse a Sra. Serafina sobre seus conflitos e escrever mentiras parecia tolice.

— Como tem sido os últimos meses com toda essa tensão, Harry? Seu sono foi afetado? Tem tido pesadelos? — Perguntou ele quando ficaram sozinhos.

— Sim. — Harry achou melhor ser sincero. — Acredito que todos na escola estivemos assim desde o Halloween, seria impossível não ser. Confesso que estou aliviado de estar em casa, ontem foi minha melhor noite de sono em semanas, porque sempre fico com receio de o responsável entrar nas torres.

— Você acredita que isso é possível? — Martin olhou para o sobrinho preocupado.

— Sim e não, as proteções são excelentes e não acredito que ele arriscaria ser pego, mas, se perder a paciência ou se estiver tentando um último movimento... — Harry deu de ombros, deixando em aberto as possibilidades.

— Entendo. Bem, talvez, antes de chegar neste ponto, eles consigam pegar o basilisco ou resolvam fechar a escola. — Disse ele sensato.

Harry arregalou os olhos abismado com a ideia. Fechar a escola, sem descobrirem quem ou qual objeto de Voldemort estava solto por aí podendo realizar um mal terrível? Depois disso, um peso estranho se instalou em seu estômago que o deixou embrulhado, pois Harry percebeu que, sua decisão de descobrir quem era a garota e a entrada da câmara antes de informar os aurores, estavam com os dias contados. Se houvessem mais ataques e eles decidissem fechar a escola, Harry teria que contar tudo o que sabia e esquecer suas preocupações, pois, impedir que o objeto fosse solto no mundo mágico, seria mais importante.

O Prof. Bunmi queria um momento para se reunirem e repassarem os estudos trouxas do semestre e Harry admitiu que não sabia como seria sua agenda nos próximos dias, precisava conversar com a Sra. Serafina e o Sr. Falc e se organizar.

— Sei que quer visitar todas essas propriedades e se envolver com todos esses projetos, Harry, é sua herança e suas ideias, mas não deve nunca deixar o conhecimento de lado. Aprender, na sua idade deve sempre ser o mais importante, se negligenciar isso estará se prejudicando de maneira irreversível. — Disse ele muito sério e Harry acenou com um suspiro, a verdade é que mesmo as aulas de Hogwarts, ele dera pouca atenção ultimamente.

— Existe tanto a fazer, tanto a aprender, Prof. Bunmi, como faço para alcançar tudo? — Perguntou Harry cansado.

— Você não alcança, se tentar fazer isso em um único movimento ou ao mesmo tempo, tudo se escapará de suas mãos. — Bunmi sorriu lembrando-se de si mesmo quando jovem e o desejo que aprender tudo, mudar o mundo e ainda ajudar as pessoas. Ele via isso em seus alunos todos os dias, mas também muitas vezes presenciava suas frustrações quando fracassavam ou percebiam que não eram imbatíveis ou onipotentes. — Concentre-se em suas prioridades, delegue para as pessoas em quem confia, adie o que puder ser adiado e foque-se 100% em aprender, nunca deixe o conhecimento em segundo plano porque, sem ele tudo se desmorona.

Harry ouviu e aceitou o conselho, pois sabia que era o que precisava fazer, aprender e aprender para um dia lutar e vencer Voldemort. Por mais dedicado que estava em detê-lo agora, sabia que essa luta não era dele e sim dos aurores ou outros adultos. Se não se focasse em se preparar para o futuro, estaria sendo um tolo cego. Naquela noite, antes de dormir, Harry pegou sua agenda, a olhou com atenção e percebeu que precisava dedicar mais algumas horas da sua semana a leituras, treinamento físico e estudos extras em outras disciplinas, além de Defesa. Vinha negligenciando Transfiguração, mesmo Feitiços e Poções, em que era muito bom aluno, Harry não estudava com tanto afinco ou lia livros mais avançados. Se queria ser um bruxo poderoso, tinha que fazer de adquirir conhecimento a sua prioridade e dedicar ao resto, o que podia do seu tempo.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Terry, acordaram cedo para irem treinar e Duda foi levado por aparatação por Serafina ao Centro Esportivo, onde realizaria o seu treinamento e passaria mais um dia com seu pai. A família toda se reuniu em um farto café da manhã e discutiram os planos do dia de cada um, Harry viu o alívio de Terry quando ele ouviu que seus tios pretendiam levar seus filhos para passearem em St. Albans. Enquanto todos se moviam para todas as direções, Harry se viu sentado no solário para um corte de cabelo, Adam o acompanhou, Falc e Terry não precisaram, pois, seus cabelos estavam decentes, como disse a Sra. Madaki.

— Harry, quando terminar, venha ao escritório, precisamos conversar sobre amanhã e seus planos nos próximos dias. — Disse Falc e ele acenou.

Com os cabelos mais curtos e ainda para todos os lados como gostava, Harry encontrou Falc, Serafina, sua tia e Sirius no escritório.

— Edgar está na GER envolvido em mil últimos detalhes, assim como todos os funcionários da empresa, assim seremos só nós e eu o informarei sobre qualquer última decisão. — Disse Falc e olhou para o relógio. — Sairei em seguida, já estou atrasado, ainda falta muito o que fazer e toda a ajuda é bem-vinda. Tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar, a inauguração do Hotel e nova entrada do Beco será o principal evento da manhã.

— Eu vi o folheto, ás 8 horas da manhã a nova entrada do Beco será aberta, mas se manteve o mistério do Hotel e restaurante. — Disse Harry.

— Sim. O The Magic é a grande atração e o que esperamos atraia muitos turistas, nós convidamos algumas pessoas para se hospedar, o nosso Ministro e o da França, altos funcionários dos Ministérios, algumas famílias escocesas e irlandesas. — Informou Falc. — Achamos que lhes oferecer uma hospedagem de uma noite seria uma grande propaganda, além de trazê-los para o Festival.

— Isso parece inteligente, mas porque precisamos de pessoas importantes no Festival? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Porque são eles ou seus amigos, colegas ou conhecidos que mais usarão o Hotel, assim, suas indicações são a propaganda primária. E, porque precisamos do apoio dessas pessoas quando os puristas começarem a protestar contra as lojas. — Falc suspirou cansado. — Nós sabemos que quando eles verem todos os produtos trouxas, funcionários nascidos trouxas, haverá protestos e acreditamos que, se tivermos conquistado o apoio e interesse de pessoas importantes e não puristas, esses protestos não irão a lugar nenhum.

Harry acenou pensativo, propaganda e proteção em um movimento simples.

— Ok. Isso parece muito inteligente.

— Queremos saber também se você pretende revelar que é o dono da GER? — Sirius perguntou sentado ao seu lado.

— Pensei que não revelaríamos a família que criou a empresa, a menos que fosse necessário. — Harry estava confuso.

— Sim, mas, amanhã, na inauguração da nova Entrada do Beco e à noite, quando começar o show das Irmãs Estranhas, haverá um pequeno discurso e, em teoria, eles deveriam ser dados pelo dono da empresa, normalmente. — Explicou Serafina suavemente. — Edgar, como o Diretor Executivo, assumirá e os fará se quiser, mas, se decidir revelar que é o dono da GER, poderá assumir.

Harry engoliu em seco com a ideia de um discurso em frente a um monte de estranhos e se lembrou da reação das pessoas com a reativação da Fazendas. Imagine se descobrissem que ele estava abrindo todas essas lojas? Nunca teria paz e precisava se concentrar em suas prioridades, resolver o mistério da câmara e aprender, treinar para derrotar Voldemort de vez.

— Não, obrigado. — Harry suspirou aliviado por não ter que fazer isso. — Preciso me concentrar em meus estudos, em meu treinamento, não posso me distrair sendo um empresário ou ainda mais famoso e requisitado do que já sou. Não quero ser uma celebridade e prefiro que ninguém descubra a verdade por um tempo e façam um show disso, além de mais reportagens no Profeta. No futuro, quando a verdade vier à tona ou se precisarmos que ela venha à tona, tudo bem, lidarei com isso e as consequências, mas, no momento, me parece tolice me expor assim.

— Eu concordo. — Sirius o encarou com um sorriso. — Você é Harry Potter e precisará aprender a lidar com tudo que isso acarreta, mas não precisa lidar com tudo de uma vez e aos 12 anos. E, nós estamos aqui para cuidar disso para você, sei que tem dificuldades em confiar...

— Eu confio em vocês. — Interrompeu Harry com firmeza. — E, no Sr. Edgar, além dos funcionários que foram contratados para trabalhar na GER, nas Fazendas, nas lojas. Todos estão fazendo sua parte e um bom trabalho, preciso aceitar isso e me concentrar em minhas prioridades.

— Isso é muito maduro de você, Harry. — Disse Falc o olhando com atenção. — Na verdade, pensei que gostaria de fazer parte de tudo.

— Quero fazer parte, por exemplo, quero conhecer as Fazendas e os funcionários, mas não terei tempo de ir as 18 fazendas, assim, pensei em ir nas que escolhemos fazer as Feiras e os funcionários poderiam vir me encontrar para que eu possa conhecê-los e cumprimentá-los pessoalmente. — Disse Harry repensado sua ideia de ir as 18 fazendas. — Quero conversar também com os gerentes e subgerentes, falar das minhas ideias sobre as Feiras, mas, não posso passar toda as férias fazendo isso, precisamos priorizar, porque também tenho que estudar com o Prof. Bunmi e...

— Comigo. — Disse a Sra. Serafina e Harry acenou concordando.

— Também quero muito ir a Hallanon e passar uns dois dias conhecendo minha nova família, os Martín e quero conhecer a Mansão Potter. — Harry sentiu um aperto no peito com a ideia de conhecer a casa dos seus avós. — Deixarei Stronghold para o verão, mas, Sirius, gostaria de me encontrar com o Remus e conversar sobre minhas ideias sobre os lobisomens, se elas são possíveis e se já podemos começar a trabalhar na direção de ajudá-los.

— Ok, conversarei com Remus e organizarei um encontro... na verdade, os Boots concordaram em convidá-lo para o Natal, poderemos marcar um dia com ele, então. — Disse Sirius pensativo. — Falc nos falou das suas ideias e as considero fantásticas, Harry, podemos realmente mudar as vidas dessas pessoas com esse movimento, mudar para melhor.

— Espero que sim e já nos preparamos para a guerra. — Explicou Harry. — Precisamos refletir em outras medidas que possam ser benéficas ou ao menos não um ponto de desvantagem para nós quando Voldemort voltar.

— Foi por isso que pensou em ajudar os lobisomens? — Serafina perguntou confusa e chocada. — Em ter uma vantagem na guerra por eles lutarem ao nosso lado?

— Lutar? O que? Não! — Harry franziu o cenho sem entender. — Pensei em ajudá-los a ter um lar de verdade, não serem perseguidos pelo Ministério ou Voldemort, não serem mortos cruelmente. Me inspirei na ideia do meu avô em dar um lar aos elfos domésticos e não quero que eles lutem por Voldemort porque não têm escolha, assim como não espero que lutem ao nosso lado. Eu os quero seguros e sim, é uma desvantagem a menos, porque Voldemort não os terão ao seu lado.

— Ok, entendi, não devia ter me precipitado, apenas não compreendi a colocação e não sabia que estava fazendo planejamentos para uma possível guerra. — Disse Serafina em tom de desculpa. — De qualquer forma, você está certo, é uma forma brilhante de ajudá-los e protegê-los ao mesmo tempo.

— É claro que estou pensado na guerra, e ela não é possível, para mim é uma certeza e todos devemos nos preparar. — Harry olhou para a tia preocupado. — Temos que fazer um planejamento para proteger os mais vulneráveis, minha tia e primo tem a proteção de minha mãe, mas a maioria das famílias dos nascidos trouxas serão alvos.

— Harry, você está pensando que devemos fazer um planejamento de guerra? — Sirius se inclinou para frente pensativo.

— Sim. O Sr. Falc acabou de dizer que os puristas protestarão contra as lojas, imagine como será quando estivermos em guerra. — Harry os encarou preocupado. — Todos esses funcionários, "sangues ruins" no Beco, nas Fazendas, nas fábricas, suas famílias trouxas imundas em casas sem proteções mágicas.

— Deus, eles estarão em perigo. — Petúnia sussurrou pálida. — Como poderemos proteger todas essas famílias?

Todos se mantiveram em silêncio, porque não havia uma resposta clara.

— Qual a estratégia que usaram na primeira guerra? — Perguntou Harry para Sirius. — A Ordem da Fênix, quero dizer.

— Casas seguras e também ajudamos muitos a fugirem do país, mas com tantas pessoas, isso se tornaria inviável. — Sirius foi sincero. — Na época, nossas maiores preocupações eram com as famílias de funcionários do Ministério e ou dos estudantes de Hogwarts, mas você está certo, Harry, o número é bem maior agora e eles seriam alvos fáceis.

— Bem, mas temos tempo para pensar em soluções e tudo terá que ser mantido em suspenso porque não podemos pôr em prática antes de uma guerra começar de verdade e, mesmo que você tenha certeza, Harry, ainda pode levar anos. — Falc apontou com uma careta ao pensar em uma nova guerra.

— Pode ser, mas devemos pensar e nos preparar para a possibilidade de que a guerra aconteça antes. — Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — O que está acontecendo em Hogwarts é apenas uma prova de que Voldemort tem mais poder do que podemos imaginar e não temos ideia de como detê-lo.

— Mas achei que Dumbledore disse ter certeza que Voldemort está de volta ao seu esconderijo na Albânia. — Serafina disse aflita. — Assim, não pode ser ele o responsável, Harry.

— Hum, imagine isso, os aurores não encontram a câmara e muito menos o basilisco, não sabem quem é a pessoa que controla o basilisco, a única certeza que temos é que Voldemort se declarou o herdeiro de Slytherin e era um ofidioglota. — Harry apontou sarcástico. — Mas o fato é que Voldemort está na Albânia!

Harry os encarou e os viu franzir o cenho, confusos.

— O que está sugerindo, Harry? — Sua tia perguntou suavemente.

— Eu? Nada. — Harry deu de ombros. — Estou cumprindo minha promessa de me manter afastado disso tudo, apenas acho curioso como ninguém parece saber nada de nada.

— Harry... — Serafina falou suavemente e seus olhos expressavam desculpas. — Quero me desculpar pela maneira como te tratei aquele dia, minha preocupação com vocês não me dá o direito de agir de maneira tão autoritária. E, quero que saiba que, se tiver alguma ideia, queremos saber, sinto muito por ter me recusado a ouvir o que tinha a dizer.

Ela parecia sincera e uma parte dele, a mais jovem e infantil queria lhes dizer o que sabia, despejar tudo e deixar que resolvessem, mas, Harry não podia se arriscar a ser retirado de Hogwarts. Há dois meses, não hesitaria em lhes contar tudo, mas agora sabia que confiar neles poderia resultar em ter seus desejos ignorados, sua voz calada, de uma maneira diferente da que crescera, mas, ainda autoritária.

— Está tudo bem, no entanto, eu cumpri a promessa e não sei de nada, claro que tenho algumas perguntas ou teorias, mas tenho certeza que os aurores treinados também as tem. — Harry disse com indiferença.

— Quer que acreditemos nisso? — Serafina perguntou incrédula. — Harry, conhecemos você e dificilmente deixaria de investigar por si mesmo. Queremos ajudar, mesmo que King não queira incentivá-lo ao perigo deixando que participe das investigações, se nos contar qualquer coisa que saiba, poderemos informá-lo e quem sabe descobrir todo esse mistério mais cedo.

Harry a encarou incrédulo, não conseguiu se segurar e riu, tanto que seu estômago doeu.

— Desculpem, mas é muito engraçado... — Disse ele rindo ainda mais.

— Nos explique o que é tão engraçado, Harry, sei que ficou chateado, Serafina não deveria ter lhe ignorado, mas a decisão de King é algo que não temos como mudar e se você souber de alguma coisa que possa ajudá-los não deve esconder. — Falc disse muito sério.

— Oh! Me desculpem, não se preocupem em se desculpar por terem me ignorado, eu sou só uma criança de 12 anos e foi me dito, inclusive pela senhora, que os aurores são mais do que competentes para descobrir tudo sem minha ajuda. — Harry começou sorrindo e no fim ficou sério, Serafina se tencionou. — Eu insisti, várias vezes, que queria apenas ajudar, não lutar contra Voldemort ou um basilisco, não correr para o perigo e, talvez, se juntássemos o que eles sabem e o que eu sei ou poderia descobrir, tudo já estaria resolvido ou perto disso. Agora, a senhora diz exatamente o que eu disse a dois meses, palavras que me fizeram ser chamado de arrogante e tratado como se fosse um pirralho mimado.

— Sinto muito, de verdade. — Serafina estava sendo sincera. — O que aconteceu com a Luna me abalou e você correu para o perigo, perseguiu a voz do basilisco e levou seus três amigos com você sem saber o que encontraria. Harry, já lhe ocorreu o que poderia ter acontecido se vocês chegassem antes? Sem saber sobre a mortalidade dos olhos do basilisco, vocês 4 estariam mortos e tudo o que eu queria era afastá-los de qualquer parte desta investigação. Sim, fui injusta e autoritária, reconheço isso, mas não o fiz para menosprezá-lo ou magoá-lo e sim, porque queria protegê-los.

— Eu acredito na senhora e... — Harry hesitou tentando encontrar as palavras. — Sei que Terry ser meu amigo o coloca em perigo, entendo sua preocupação...

— Eu não me preocupo apenas com Terry! — Protestou ela na hora.

— Eu sei! — Harry falou e engoliu em seco. — E, agradeço, não faz ideia de como sua preocupação e cuidados me confortaram, nunca... — Ele olhou para sua tia que abaixou os olhos envergonhada. — ... em minha lembrança, me senti tão querido e importante, protegido, mas... eu não sou Terry e a senhora não é minha mãe.

O peso de suas palavras pairou no ar aumentando a tensão e Harry a viu empalidecer, mas não desviou os olhos verdes dos seus castanhos.

— Harry... — Falc falou em tom de protesto, mas Serafina o impediu com um gesto.

— Continue. — Ela disse acenando e endireitando os ombros como se preparasse.

— A senhora não pode entrar em uma sala e nos dizer, "eu ordeno que não façam, não olhem, não falem, ponto final". E, esperar que eu lhe responda, "Sim, senhora", como Terry faz, porque não somos a mesma pessoa e a senhora não é para mim o que é para ele. — Harry rangeu os dentes controlando as lágrimas que queriam subir aos seus olhos. — Terry, Hermione e dezenas de outras crianças não podem compreender... — ele voltou a olhar para a tia e suspirou. — Ser calado e ignorado foi exatamente o que vivi enquanto crescia, assim, não espere que agora que tenho voz, eu abaixe a cabeça e me submeta. Mais importante que isso, eles também não têm o meu destino, eu aceitei a profecia e estou me preparando para cumpri-la, agradeço o apoio ao meu treinamento com o Flitwick, mas preciso que aceitem que eu sou diferente. Quando se trata de Voldemort, eu sou diferente, porque ele me escolheu e matou meus pais, eu sou diferente porque sobrevivi a sua maldição da morte e ganhei a proteção da minha mãe que pode ser o poder que me ajudará a derrotá-lo. Eu sou diferente porque lutei com ele no ano passado e venci, eu sou diferente porque... eu decidi ser diferente. — Harry hesitou, mas sabia que era o momento de lhes revelar seus antigos planos. — Antes de saber da proteção, pouco antes da audiência de custódia, eu planejei fugir do país.

Isso os desconcertou completamente e exclamações de espanto foram ouvidos na biblioteca.

— Harry... o que? — Sirius colocou a mão em seu ombro como se tentasse lhe impedir de desaparecer, os outros estavam pálidos e angustiados.

— Eu sabia que Dumbledore tinha poder suficiente para me obrigar a ficar no número 4, de me impedir de vir viver aqui e eu não podia mais aceitar aquela vida. — Harry viu sua tia fechar os punhos, parecendo desesperada. — Então, havia o seu estranho interesse em mim, suas tentativas de me controlar e, fugir dele, parecia algo inteligente a se fazer. O Sr. Falc disse que minha herança mágica estaria protegida até minha maioridade e eu tinha minha herança trouxa para me manter.

— Como?

— Onde? — Disseram Serafina e Falc ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu planejei tudo em detalhes com a ajuda de Hermione e Terry, Neville apoiou, mas como não conhece o mundo trouxa não pôde ajudar muito. — Harry deu de ombros. — Eu pegaria um trem depois da audiência, de Londres para Yarmouth e de lá um barco para Haia e depois um trem para Luxemburgo, de lá pegaria um ônibus para Stuttgart e mais um trem para Zurique, de lá encontraria um ônibus que me levasse ao chalé que minha mãe me deixou.

— Por isso você disse para transferir todo o dinheiro para a Suíça? — Perguntou Serafina chocada.

— Na época, só pensei que seria um ótimo lugar para um esconderijo e que o chalé deve ter sido comprado por meus pais com essa intenção. — Disse Harry lamentando internamente que eles não tivessem fugido.

— Mas... Harry, você é uma criança, como pretendia chegar a esses lugares sem que te parassem? — Sua tia perguntou muito angustiada.

— Poção Polissuco. — Respondeu e, ao ver sua confusão, explicou o que era. — É uma poção muito difícil de preparar, assim contatei um dos vendedores ilegais e fiz uma encomenda para até 30 horas de alteração, que é o tempo que estimamos, eu levaria para chegar a Suíça. Terry, durante a Páscoa, agendou todos os transportes no nome do assistente de dentista que trabalha para o pai da Hermione que, assim que chegou da escola no início do verão, foi ao consultório e roubou os cabelos, seus documentos e os enviou para mim por Edwiges.

— Isso é brilhante! — Exclamou Sirius chocado.

— Sirius! — Serafina o repreendeu.

— O que? Vocês sabem que estou certo, ninguém, nós ou Dumbledore poderíamos tê-lo encontrado, nem saberíamos por onde começar e, se o objetivo é fugir e se esconder, esse deve ser o resultado, Serafina. — Disse Sirius e depois olhou para o afilhado. — Foi um bom plano, quando estávamos ajudando os nascidos trouxas a fugirem na guerra, fazíamos malabarismos assim, mas nem sempre as ideias eram tão boas quanto a sua. Meu único protesto é não ter sido incluído.

— Você tinha acabado de sair da prisão, se algo desse errado, não queria que fosse acusado de sequestro por Dumbledore. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Além disso, planejava, depois de um tempo, escrever para você ir me encontrar.

— E, você não planejava voltar? — Falc perguntou pensativo.

— Não, até minha maioridade e Dumbledore não ter controle sobre mim ou que Voldemort estivesse morto, assim seria seguro para mim e vocês. — Harry os olhou sincero. — Eu não queria me afastar de vocês, meus amigos, Hogwarts, mas, também sei que minha presença os coloca em grande risco. Na época me pareceu ser o movimento mais inteligente.

— A profecia o fez mudar de ideia? — Serafina perguntou curiosa.

— Não, na verdade, ela me fez acreditar que a ideia era perfeita. Eu poderia viajar com Sirius pelo mundo treinando e aprendendo, sem os testes de Dumbledore e, quando chegasse a hora, quando Voldemort voltasse, eu faria o mesmo, mas... — Harry suspirou cansado. — Minha tia me contou sobre a proteção de minha mãe, o que ela sabia sobre isso, que foi confirmado por Dumbledore e eu não podia jogar fora seu presente, seu sacrifício. Terry ficou surpreso quando cheguei aqui, porque já tínhamos nos despedido, caso perdêssemos, bem, vocês sabem tudo isso. O fato é que, quando percebi que tinha que ficar e me preparar, aceitei o meu papel e o que tenho que fazer para vencer Voldemort. Isso não pode ser evitado ou ignorado, nem por mim ou por vocês.

— Sempre pensamos que isso seria anos à frente, que você poderia crescer e treinar, que o que aconteceu no ano passado aconteceu porque foi uma armadilha de Dumbledore. — Serafina parecia angustiada.

— Eu gostaria de acreditar nisto, mas acho que seria ingenuidade, Sra. Serafina. — Harry a olhou e sorriu com carinho mostrando que a desculpara. — Existem pessoas demais, que apoiam Voldemort, soltos por aí e, rapidamente, sem que possamos controlar, tudo pode mudar para o pior.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e tentaram absorver tudo o que foi dito.

— Ok. Acho que todos temos que pensar sobre tudo o que conversamos, posso entender seus pontos Harry, mas a verdade é que você tem 12 anos e não pode vencer Voldemort ainda, por isso queremos que se mantenha afastado da luta direta. — Falc disse e olhou para Sirius.

— Mas, entendemos que não podemos mantê-lo afastado dos acontecimentos, assim, se você tiver informações importantes, forçaremos o King e o Moody a te ouvirem e dane-se os protocolos do Ministério. — Disse Sirius intensamente. — O mais importante, e você sempre esteve certo sobre isso, Harry, é todos nós nos unirmos e resolvermos essa bagunça antes que alguém acabe morto.

E, Harry pensou, esse era o seu maior medo, que alguém acabasse morto. Poderia confiar neles? Confiar que lhes permitiriam voltar a Hogwarts? Suas informações seriam o suficiente para deter Voldemort? Os aurores ouviriam seus conselhos e não fariam qualquer movimento que colocasse Dobby ou a garota em risco?

— Harry, se você está com medo da nossa reação, prometo que não faremos nada radical, principalmente, contra a sua vontade ou lhe obrigando a seguir promessas tolas. — Disse Serafina o encarando com sinceridade. — Por favor, confie em nós.

E, então, ele fechou os olhos e suspirou, porque suas palavras lhe deram a certeza do que fazer.

— Eu confio, sinceramente, mas... — Ele engoliu em seco e rezou para que estivesse certo. — Confio mais em mim e minha intuição, preciso...

— Harry... — Sirius protestou confirmando o que já imaginava, seu afilhado sabia e escondia alguma informação importante.

— Por favor, Sirius! — Harry interrompeu com firmeza e os encarou intensamente. — Preciso que confiem em mim! Isso não é um show de rebeldia infantil, eu estou confiando, tendo fé em mim e no que acredito que preciso fazer. Apenas... confiem em mim também. É tudo o que lhes peço.

Harry viu suas expressões de espanto e conflito, com exceção de sua tia que acenou em concordância.

— Eu o apoio. Você tem se mostrado um jovem magnífico que deixaria Lily... — Ela se engasgou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — ... muito orgulhosa e sei que, mesmo apavorada de preocupação, ela confiaria em você, Harry. — Então, ela olhou para os outros. — Ele nunca poderá confiar em nós se não lhe dermos nossa confiança primeiro. Acredito que todos nós, eu mais que qualquer um, já o desapontamos e não podemos culpá-lo por sentir que deve confiar apenas em si mesmo, mas podemos tentar melhorar e mostrar que estaremos aqui por ele, sempre e não importa o que.

Harry não conseguiu falar nada porque estava sem palavras, o apoio sincero de sua tia era tão incomum e, ao mesmo tempo, precioso que ele se sentiu emocionado, mas apenas a encarou nos olhos agradecendo, pois não podia falar agora.

— Ok, posso aceitar isso. — Disse Sirius, olho no olho. — Eu confio em você, mas, Harry, seja o que for que estiver planejando, fique seguro, porque... nada pode acontecer com você. Entendeu?

Sua voz se embargou no fim e Harry apenas acenou, ainda mais emocionado.

— Eu sei que não sou sua mãe e você estava certo no que disse antes, mas... — Serafina tinha lágrimas no rosto e Harry percebeu que não conseguiria controlar as suas também. — Eu ainda amo você, de verdade, e confio que fará o melhor para proteger a todos, mas preciso que proteja a si mesmo, Harry. Porque nada disso importa, proteção, profecia, se você não estiver vivo, além de toda a tristeza que viveremos ao perdê-lo.

— Eu não tenho a intenção de me colocar em perigo, no momento certo, buscarei ajuda. — Disse em tom de promessa.

— Nós todos confiamos em você, Harry e sei que é difícil, principalmente em Hogwarts, com adultos que não o apoiaram antes, mas, não deixe de pedir ajuda. — Falc estava muito sério. — Meu primeiro instinto não é confiar em uma criança de 12 anos, mas sua tia está certa, você tem se mostrado um jovem extraordinário e por isso acredito que devemos lhe deixar agir da maneira que achar certo, mas, seja maduro, valorize nossa confiança e, peça ajuda.

Seu tom era insistente e Harry acenou com a mesma seriedade, não podia lhes explicar, mas não tinha a menor intenção de entrar na câmara secreta de Salazar Slytherin.

Depois de alguns sanduíches no almoço, o grupo que passaria as próximas horas na Londres trouxa, comemorando o aniversário de Terry, usaram a lareira para flu ao Caldeirão Furado. De última hora, Ayana e Adam preferiram ficar com os primos, Tianna, Marvel e Jr, que seriam levados pelos pais a uma apresentação teatral de Natal em St. Albans. Terry pereceu mais feliz, no entanto, recebeu um olhar agudo de sua mãe e engoliu o sorriso. Sua tia foi ajudada por Serafina a usar o flu e, depois, foi de táxi buscar o Dudley, pretendendo ir direto do Centro Esportivo ao Hyde Park.

Aos poucos os amigos começaram a chegar pelo flu ou, no caso dos nascidos trouxas, pela porta do Caldeirão. Terry recebeu cumprimentos e abraços, os presentes e os guardou em sua mochila com feitiço de extensão, agradecendo aos amigos com um rosto sorridente.

— Estou curioso para saber o que faremos, Terry, nunca estive no mundo trouxa e imagino que aprenderei muito. — Disse Michael um pouco pomposo.

— Hoje não é dia de aprender, Mike, corta a frescura, hoje a gente vai balançar o esqueleto, rir até não poder mais e comer até explodir. — Disse Mandy como sempre sincera e objetiva.

Todos riram, alguns mais, porque entenderam a descrição das atividades.

— Boa discrição, Mandy. — Disse Anthony animado.

— Pois, eu não entendi e meu nome é Michael, não Mike, Amanda. — Disse Corner provocando e viu a amiga lhe lançar um olhar agudo.

— Não entre em disputa comigo, Mick ou garanto que te faço chorar. — Disse ela e a ameaça pareceu bem assustadora para o Harry.

Michael corou, mas não respondeu, para sua sorte.

Harry estava se acostumando com o fato de que os Weasleys pareciam estar sempre atrasados, assim não se surpreendeu que os últimos a chegarem foram Fred e George com seus sorrisos brincalhões. Com o grupo completo, descobriram que teriam que caminhar até o Hyde Park, pois, como a Sra. Serafina explicou, demoraria mais para chegarem se tivessem que chamar e esperar 3 táxis. Eram só algumas quadras, mas os frio e chão escorregadio pelo gelo, além do transito de carros e pedestres, tornou a caminhada uma pequena aventura, mas, felizmente, não houve reclamações, pois todos estavam animados e excitados pela emoção da diversão que os esperava. Os únicos que não conheciam nada do mundo trouxa eram Michael, Fred, George e Padma, Neville esteve no shopping com eles no verão, mas ele, assim como Morag, Lisa e Megan nunca estiveram em uma pista de patinação.

Em menos de meia hora, o grupo chegou na entrada do Park e se amontoaram para que a Sra. Serafina, discretamente, relançasse os feitiços de aquecimento.

— Vamos esperar uns minutinhos, pois faltam apenas o primo e a tia do Harry, eles devem estar chegando. — Disse ela baixinho e todos acenaram. — Quero que todos fiquemos sempre juntos ou em grupos, que não se afastarão muito uns dos outros, mas, se por um acaso, alguém se afastar e se perder, não entre em pânico. O feitiço de rastreamento que coloquei em vocês no Caldeirão, me levará até quem estiver perdido rapidamente, assim, apenas fiquem em um lugar quente e seguro, nada de ir falar com os trouxas sobre magia.

Todos voltaram a acenar e olharam em volta curiosos, pois mesmo a entrada mostrava a linda decoração de Natal. O arco da entrada era majestoso e iluminado, com duas árvores de Natal em cada lado e uma placa que dizia, Winter Wonderland. Os brinquedos do parque de diversão eram visíveis por causa de suas luzes abundantes e coloridas, os bruxos puros estavam além de curiosos.

Sua tia e Dudley chegaram alguns minutos depois e a impaciência os fez se apresentarem rapidamente, antes de entrarem no Mercado de Natal. Harry achou Duda um pouco para baixo, mas ele o animou prometendo lhe ensinar a patinar, seu primo sorriu e se enturmou com Justin e Megan que pareciam menos assustador. Observando os três conversarem, ocorreu a Harry que esse novo Dudley, seria um ótimo Hufflepuff.

O Mercado de Natal era incrível, mesmo durante o dia, e estava abarrotado de pessoas. Todos ficaram encantados e as meninas compraram algumas coisas aqui ou ali, os meninos também. Serafina disse aos que não tinham libras que pagaria suas compras pessoais e depois eles pagariam com galeões, mas, a tudo o que comessem, bebessem ou lugares e brinquedos que entrassem, sairia por sua conta. Em pouco tempo, eles compraram algumas lembranças, camisetas, discos de vinis, canecas, presentes ou brinquedos para alguém da família. Em determinado momento, pararam em uma barraquinha e comeram avelãs assadas e beberam chocolate quente, conversando animados sobre o que fariam depois das compras. As meninas queriam ir patinar, mas os meninos estavam muito curiosos sobre os brinquedos do parque de diversão e decidiram ir até lá primeiro.

Quando entraram na fila da roda gigante, Fred e George olhavam bobos e incrédulos.

— E isso gira? Como uma roda girando e girando? — George perguntou ao Harry que acenou sorrindo, pois também nunca andara de roda gigante.

— Acho que não é muito rápido, mas gira e você sobe até lá em cima e desce. — Explicou ele.

— Uau! E isso com eletricidade, apenas? — Fred estava incrédulo e os olhos castanhos brilhavam como o de uma criança.

— Hum..., acredito que é um pouco mais complexo que isso. — Harry disse quando os três, mais Duda, entraram em uma gaiola.

— Além da eletricidade, um brinquedo deste tamanho tem um motor hidráulico de alta rotação que é ligado pela eletricidade e aciona as engrenagens que além de estarem bem lubrificadas tem que ter cada parafuso bem ajustado. — Disse Duda sem perceber o olhar surpreso dos outros três meninos. — E, claro, a manutenção é essencial em algo tão complexo, além do uso de engrenagens, óleos e fios de alta qualidade. — Ele terminou e, finalmente, percebeu seus olhares. — O que?

— Motor? — Fred perguntou.

— Hidráulico? — Esse foi George.

— Engrenagem? — Fred.

— Parafuso? — George.

— E, como você sabe tudo isso? — Harry perguntou totalmente confuso, porque o primo que conhecia mal sabia ler e escrever.

— Oh! — Ele corou levemente. — Bem, eu sempre me interessei por máquinas e motores por causa do trabalho do meu pai, ele trabalha em uma empresa que fabrica brocas, parafusos, porcas e engrenagens. Ouvi ele falar sobre isso muitas vezes enquanto crescia e, na minha nova escola tem algumas aulas extracurriculares como culinária e carpintaria, tem também mecânica e eu escolhi participar dessa.

— Isso é muito legal, Duda! — Harry foi sincero e sorriu.

— Bem, é muito difícil, porque tem muita física e cálculos, mas tem sido muito legal. — Disse o primo corando mais.

— Bem, tudo é muito legal, inclusive os elogios, podemos esperar pelas declarações de amor que veem em seguida, mas preferiria muito mais que nos explicasse o que é tudo isso que falou antes. — Disse Fred em seu melhor tom mordaz.

Os 4 riram e Dudley se dispôs a falar, mas, nesse momento, a roda começou a se mover e os gêmeos observaram como lentamente a gaiola onde estavam subia a 80 metros de altura. Embasbacados, os dois olharam em volta e a vista era fenomenal, até Harry estava encantado, pois conseguia ver o parque todo e além.

— Lá! Veja, é onde está o Beco Diagonal! — Apontou Harry animado.

— Caramba! — Disse George.

— Veja, tem um castelo bem no meio de Londres! — Fred parecia chocado.

— É o palácio de Buckingham! — Disse Harry sorridente. — É onde vive a rainha da Inglaterra, Elizabeth.

— Nossa! — Disseram os irmãos encantados.

Entre exclamações e risos, Duda explicou aos gêmeos o que eram as tais coisas que faziam a roda gigante funcionar durante o divertido passeio.

Depois da roda gigante, eles foram a montanha russa e Harry riu muito ao ver alguns saindo meio verdes depois do rápido passeio. Ele adorou e poderia ir de novo, mas Serafina os lembrou que tinham horário no cinema e, se quisessem patinar, precisavam se mover até a pista. Todos concordaram.

O pessoal que sabiam patinar, Terry, Mandy, Hermione, Anthony e Harry se juntaram com duplas que não sabiam e, pacientemente, lhes acompanhou nos primeiros movimentos. Harry estava com Duda, como prometido e Megan, que lhe pediu ajuda, pois sabia como Harry era paciente para ensinar.

Seu primo era meio desajeitado e parecia, depois do primeiro tombo de bunda no chão, querer desistir, pois ficou vermelho como um tomate, talvez por ter uma menina como testemunha. Mas, um segundo depois, Megan caiu também e puxou Harry que puxou Duda e os três caíram em um montão. Por um segundo eles se olharam e, então, começaram a rir feito loucos, até perderem o fôlego. Depois disso, eles apenas se divertiram muito e, enquanto, nenhum dos dois eram patinadores habilidosos, a diversão mais do que compensou.

Os novos patinadores em sua maioria se saíram muito bem, tia Petúnia confessou que patinou quando criança em um lago próximo a sua casa de infância, assim tudo o que precisou foram alguns movimentos para relembrar. George, Fred, Michael e Morag, talvez, por serem corajosos jogadores de quadribol, se ajustaram bem e logo se sentiram seguros para fazer manobras sozinhos.

— Nossa, queria trazer a Ginny aqui, ela amaria tudo isso, mas patinar seria o seu preferido. — Contou George sorridente.

— Quem sabe no verão? Podemos vir passear um sábado e nos divertir! — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Mas, no verão não tem como, porque não tem gelo! — Gritou ele espantado e Harry riu animado antes de explicar como eles tinham gelo no inverno.

Michael estava junto e ouviu arregalando os olhos.

— Mas, esses trouxas podem fazer mágica! Como isso é possível?

— Você ainda não viu nada, Mickey, te apresentarei ao seu xará e aí você conhecerá a verdadeira magia. — Zombou Mandy passando ao seu lado e os outros que entenderam o comentário caíram na gargalhada.

Harry observou, divertido, como Anthony tentava explicar a um confuso Michael o que era a Disney.

Neville não se saiu muito bem, mostrando que deixar o chão, mesmo que seja por alguns centímetros lhe tirava ainda mais sua coordenação e Lisa o acompanhou como uma patinadora sofrível.

Harry ainda teve tempo para patinar velozmente e se exibir um pouco com manobras mais difíceis, além de assistirem à uma apresentação de um casal que faziam alguns passos artísticos e piruetas fenomenais. O grupo aplaudiu encantado e depois deixaram o rink de patinação corados, suados e com sorrisos imensos.

Mais uma vez caminharam algumas quadras para o shopping e assim que entraram no ambiente decorado com enfeites natalinos e mais quente, se puseram a olhar em volta abismados com tantas lojas.

— É como um Beco Diagonal! — Disse Michael. — Mas fica tudo dentro de um prédio, quente e iluminado, isso é muito inteligente.

— E tem tudo aqui, comida, cinema, banheiros, lojas de todos os tipos. — Serafina explicou em mais detalhes o que fariam. — Agora são 17 horas e nossa sessão é as 18, os ingressos já estão comprados e não teremos que pegar filas para a pipoca porque já está tudo encomendado com antecedência, assim, vocês podem andar pelas lojas e explorar um pouco. Mas, se atentem para não se perderem, principalmente os que não conhecem o shopping e não se descuidem da hora.

— Eu gostaria de ir na loja de música, Sra. Serafina. — Informou Mandy. — Eu dei minha vitrola para a Sala dos Elfos e meus pais me deixaram comprar uma nova, queria saber se a senhora poderia encolher para mim, assim coloco na minha bolsa.

— Claro, será um prazer. — Disse Serafina sorrindo.

Depois disso, rapidamente, Morag, Padma, Hermione Megan e Lisa decidiram acompanhar Mandy a loja de música. Outro grupo se formou quando Harry puxou George e Fred para uma loja de computadores para lhes mostrar como funcionavam, Duda, que tinha gostado muito dos gêmeos os acompanhou. Sua tia Petúnia, sabendo que os 4 estariam seguros, ficou com Terry, Michael, Neville, Justin e Anthony que decidiram andar pelo shopping, olhando as lojas que lhes interessavam.

Na loja de computadores, eles foram atendidos por um vendedor que mostrou os novos lançamentos da Microsoft, explicou a internet e seu alcance mundial. Os gêmeos ficaram encantados, mas muito confusos, assim, eles compraram alguns livros que explicavam como tudo funcionava e Harry prometeu que no verão os convidaria a sua casa para usarem o seu.

— Podemos jogar alguns jogos de vídeos games, aposto que vocês vão ficar viciados. — Disse Duda.

— Bem, se forem como aqueles na loja, pena que vamos ver esse tal de filme, seria legal jogar mais. — Disse Fred que ficou encantado com o jogo de corrida que o vendedor deixou que testassem.

— Ah! Mas o filme é bem mais divertido, vocês vão ver. — Disse Harry animado ao se aproximarem do seu grupo que já estava na entrada do cinema.

— Essas escadas rolantes são maneiras, poderia ser assim em Hogwarts. — Disse George e, quem ouviu, acenou em concordância.

— Será que as mudanças no Beco e as novas lojas serão como esse Shopping? — Morag perguntou animada, apesar de mestiça, vivia em uma cidade pequena e nunca esteve em um lugar tão incrível.

— Eu soube que tudo fecharia mais cedo hoje e que ninguém mais entraria até amanhã de manhã, pois eles passarão a noite decorando a parte externa das lojas e retirando os feitiços que as esconderam, sabe, para ser uma surpresa para todos. — Contou Lisa animada.

— Estou tão ansiosa, quero chegar bem cedo, minha família usará o endereço de flu que eles colocaram nos folhetos que enviaram, mas, confesso que depois deste shopping incrível, não acredito que eles poderiam me surpreender mais. — Disse Padma alegremente.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que por mais incrível que o shopping fosse, o novo Beco Diagonal viraria o mundo mágico do avesso.

Em pouco minutos, eles pegaram sacos de pipoca, refrigerantes e doces, antes de entrarem no cinema para assistirem o filme, Esqueceram de Mim 2. A sala estava lotada porque era um lançamento de especial de Natal e quando as luzes se apagaram e a tela se iluminou, Harry ouviu alguns engasgos de choque.

— Mas que mágica é essa? — Sussurrou Michael e Mandy fez um sshhhh para ele se calar.

O filme, rapidamente se tornou interessante ao mostrar o personagem perdido em New York sendo perseguido por bandidos e usando sua inteligência para derrotá-los. Harry assistiu com os olhos brilhando, pois não pode deixar de se identificar com o garoto loiro e gargalhou tanto, mais tanto, que seus músculos do rosto doeram. Com resto de seus amigos foi igual e Harry teve certeza que eles nunca se esqueceriam de um filme tão legal. No fim, quando Kevin reencontrou a mãe, ele se emocionou como todos e sentiu seu coração se apertar de vontade de abraçar a sua também.

Quando deixaram a sala, o grupo olhava em volta como em transe ou conversavam animadamente sobre essa ou aquela cena, ainda rindo e muitos tinham lágrimas no rosto de chorar ao rirem tanto. George e Fred tinham olhos estalados e reconheceram que o filme era melhor que o jogo de vídeo game.

Serafina os apressou para fora do shopping e, mais uma vez, eles fizeram uma caminhada de algumas quadras para uma pizzaria onde tinham reserva. Todos estavam famintos e ansiosos por comerem, quem conhecia pizza, ainda mais e eles ocuparam uma longa mesa que chamou a atenção dos outros clientes. O lugar era grande e colorido, tinha uma área de brinquedos infantis e alguns jogos de fliperama, enquanto esperavam a pizza, todos jogaram um pouco e se divertiram muito.

Os bruxos puros não sabiam o que esperar da tal pizza, mas quando provaram gemeram deliciados e emocionados. Em poucos minutos as pizzas foram consumidas e mais foram pedidas, todos queriam provar todos os sabores e fizeram algumas caretas para as de brócolis, rúcula ou anchovas, mas, ainda assim, mesmo elas agradaram alguns e desapareceram da mesa. O refrigerante, a Pepsi, principalmente, se tornou a bebida preferida de todos que, carregados de gordura e açúcar, riam e falavam alto com muita animação.

— Isso é a perfeição, Anthony! Como aqueles puristas idiotas podem achar que os bruxos são superiores aos trouxas. —Disse Michael, de um lado da mesa para o outro, onde o amigo estava sentado.

— Michael! — Serafina lhe chamou a atenção e todos olharam em volta para os clientes das mesas mais próximas que os encaravam confusos, mas Anthony respondeu habilmente.

— Isso acontece porque no jogo, os bruxos têm mais poderes, o outro povo apenas usa inteligência e o físico, Michael, não magia.

Isso passou perto e como todos estavam satisfeitos, Serafina pediu que o sorvete fosse servido para todos como sobremesa e pagou a conta. Às 11 horas, chegaram de volta ao Caldeirão Furado, depois de mais uma caminhada pela Londres toda iluminada e decorada com enfeites de anjos natalinos. Os pais de Hermione, Anthony, Lisa, Justin e Megan, permitiram que seus filhos acampassem no Chalé Boot e eles seriam devolvidos na manhã seguinte, no Festival, os outros usariam o flu para irem as suas casas. Então, finalmente, depois das despedidas, todos seguiram seus caminhos com sorrisos bobos no rosto depois de um dia divertido e mágico.


	58. Festival do Solstício de Inverno

NA: Olá! Finalmente o capítulo, longo e difícil. Pelo titulo, vocês devem ter adivinhado que neste cap. estão os acontecimentos do Festival, que me demandaram muita pesquisa e escrita descritiva, assim, mais tempo.

Se vocês quiserem visualizar todas as descrições que faço do novo Beco Diagonal, publiquei fotos no grupo do facebook e acho que valerá a pena, assim, quando lerem, poderão já ter uma ideia do que estou descrevendo.  
groups/683178662171490/  
Espero que gostem e, se o fizerem, por favor, revisem, é um grande incentivo.  
Até Mais, Tania  
PS: Uma revisão, ficou muito grande e demoraria muito para revisar outra vez, assim, sejam pacientes com os erros.

Capítulo 57

Harry sabia que o dia seria longo e cheio de maravilhas, assim, acordou antes do sol nascer e foi correr. Ele chamou os amigos acampados no Chalé, Duda, Hermione e Terry se levantaram resmungando, os outros nem se dignaram a responder. Sirius se juntou a eles e correram na estrada com neve recém caída por 4 km em um bom ritmo.

Quando voltaram, o sol tinha nascido e Harry se apressou em se arrumar e ajudar com o café da manhã, aos poucos os sonolentos hospedes foram aparecendo, bocejando e com olhos semicerrados, sentaram-se a mesa e se serviram. Em meia hora, o primeiro grupo, que consistia em Sirius, Falc, Harry, Petúnia e Duda deixaram, os outros só iriam mais tarde, perto do horário da inauguração, mas, Harry tinha que estar presente antes porque queria ajudar com algumas coisas e conversar com os Sarid sobre os cardápios especiais.

Assim, às 7 horas, eles fluíram direto ao escritório da GER, que já estava super movimentado, com todos os funcionários indo e vindo para todos os lugares. O círculo de secretárias tinha copos de café cheios e vazios, papeis e pastas por toda a parte, mostrando o trabalho duro dos que ficaram a noite trabalhando. De maneira impressionante, os funcionários não pareciam sonolentos e sim cheios de energia e excitação.

Quando o viram, pararam o que faziam por um segundo e gritaram em saudação, mas, rapidamente, retornaram aos seus afazeres.

— Harry! — Sr. Edgar se aproximou. — Isto está uma loucura, mas, está tudo pronto, estamos apenas acertando os últimos detalhes. — Seu rosto era sorridente e cansado, seus olhos brilhantes e alegres.

— Pensei que encontraria os funcionários mais cansados depois de virarem a noite, Sr. Edgar. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Esses assumiram às 6 da manhã, os que passaram a noite foram enviados para casa e voltarão às 13 horas. — Edgar informou e os levou para sua sala. — Bom que chegou cedo, temos alguns últimos detalhes e os Sarids querem você ao lado deles, sei que relutou em se tornar garoto propaganda, mas...

— Garoto propaganda? — Sua tia Petúnia interrompeu confusa.

— Oh! Me desculpa, que falta de educação a minha, nem me apresentei. — Edgar olhou para sua tia e Duda. — Eu sou Edgar Schubert, Diretor Executivo da GER, a senhora é?

— Petúnia Dursley, tia de Harry, este é meu filho Dudley. — Disse ela estendendo a mão em cumprimento. — Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Schubert.

— Ora, o prazer é todo meu. Como vai, Dudley? — Edgar, sempre sorridente apertou a mão de seu primo também.

— Você pretende ser garoto propaganda? — Petúnia encarou Harry que engoliu em seco ao perceber que ninguém lhe contara.

— Não é exatamente garoto propagando, isso é modo de falar. — Disse Harry tentando justificar.

— É uma promoção especial. — Explicou Edgar excitadamente. — O Hotel, The Magic será um grande cartão de entrada para o Beco Diagonal, queremos atrair o turismo internacional e acreditamos que, internacionalizar o hotel e restaurante é o primeiro passo. Além de preços, serviços e ambientes convidativos, claro.

— Exato. O The Magic tem uma decoração especial, que será explicado na inauguração e o Restaurante The True Magic terá alguns cardápios especiais. — Falc explicou com mais calma. — O cardápio principal será internacional, chamaremos de O Cardápio Mundo, teremos também o Cardápio Estações, que terão alimentos que proporcionam uma melhor interação entre o que comemos e nossa magia.

— Isso parece muito interessante, não sabia que a alimentação influenciava a magia de um bruxo. — Disse Petúnia curiosa.

— É por isso que os alimentos são colhidos em determinadas estações ou meses, tia. — Explicou Harry. — A magia da natureza ou mãe natureza como é conhecida pelos trouxas, em sua sabedoria, compreende quais alimentos devemos comer de acordo com o ciclo lunar, temperatura, posições do sol e, portanto, cada alimento é colhido em determinadas épocas do ano e são esses alimentos que devemos comer nestes períodos, até mesmo para os trouxas existem maiores benefícios a sua energia e saúde. Para os bruxos isso é ainda mais forte porque o alimento tem magia, energia da natureza que interage com a nossa magia, assim, o Cardápio Estações, conterá apenas alimentos magicamente saudáveis.

— Interessante. — Petúnia estava fascinada. — E sobre o seu papel nisto?

— Bem, a Sra. Sarid é cozinheira a muitos anos e, quando fomos apresentados, conversamos longamente sobre receitas, comidas do mundo que eu já tinha experimentado, as minhas preferidas e as dela também, claro. — Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos timidamente. — Foi então que surgiu a ideia de fazermos um restaurante com pratos do mundo todo, estive conversando com a Sra. Sarid todos esses meses, lendo alguns livros de culinária de outros países. Bem, ela teve a ideia de inserir no cardápio minhas comidas preferidas, como uma espécie de "as comidas preferidas de Harry Potter", mas eu não quis, sabe, usar minha fama para fazer algo assim.

— O que é compreensível, Harry. — Sirius se aproximou e tocou seu ombro. — Principalmente, depois de todo o trabalho que você teve para explicar para as pessoas que não gosta de ser famoso ou está interessado em ser uma celebridade.

— Sim. No entanto, o Sr. Edgar, o Theo, da Divisão de Marketing e o Sr. e Sra. Sarid disseram que seria algo que atrairia muitos turistas, mas, eu insisti que não queria fãs. — Harry suspirou irritado. — Se fizesse algo assim, as pessoas viriam experimentar meu "cardápio" porque são fãs ou algo assim, mas, bem, a ideia era boa e não me importo de usar meu nome, não o dos meus pais ou suas mortes, mas meu nome para fazer coisas boas.

— Então, Serafina teve uma ideia. — Explicou Falc sorrindo. — O The True Magic terá o Cardápio Preferidos, ou seja, a cada poucos meses, 6, a princípio, um cardápio especial será criado onde os pratos preferidos de alguém conhecido ou de destaque será oferecido. Agora, como um especial de lançamento, os pratos preferidos de Harry Potter, por tempo limitado, quem quiser pode conhecer e provar essas receitas. Depois, pretendemos convidar Albus Dumbledore, Celestina Warbeck, as Irmãs Estranhas e outros artistas ou pessoas que fizeram algo especial.

— E... — Edgar sorriu ainda mais e Harry chegou à conclusão que ele estava carregado de café e, talvez, a poção energética. — Metade dos lucros do Cardápio Preferidos serão revertidos a causas sociais, como o Orfanato dos Abortos, St. Mungus, Abrigos...

— Foi por isso que decidi participar, além de ser algo por um tempo limitado, atrair turistas para o novo Beco Diagonal, também ajudaremos muitas pessoas. — Justificou Harry dando de ombros. — Por isso vim mais cedo, a Sra. Sarid quer que eu esteja ao seu lado no momento da inauguração, quando o hotel e restaurante forem apresentados.

— Ok, se é por uma boa causa e provisório, mas eu gostaria de ter sido informada disso. — Petúnia disse olhando para Sirius e Falc. — Me aprece algo muito importante, que tem a ver com meu sobrinho, sei que não tenho nada a dizer sobre sua herança, mas, sobre o Harry, não quero ficar de fora.

— Você está certa, Petúnia, não é porque tem a ver com o mundo mágico que devemos ou podemos te deixar no escuro. — Reconheceu Falc sincero e Sirius acenou concordando.

— Bem, isso resolvido, Harry, sei que não quer que ninguém saiba que é o dono da GER, Falc me explicou, assim, farei os discursos e quero repassar qualquer coisa que você quer que seja dito por mim. — Disse Edgar mostrando as duas folhas com seus pronunciamentos.

Harry se sentou e os leu, Sirius foi ajudar nas lojas e Falc no Beco, pois ainda faltavam alguns detalhes de segurança na entrada. Como eles esperavam muitas pessoas utilizando a entrada trouxa, esta tinha que estar completamente invisível para os trouxas, felizmente, por ser domingo e estar nevando, as ruas do centro de Londres estavam bem vazias naquela manhã.

— Bem, me parece tudo certo, eu gosto, quero, apenas que o senhor frise os nosso objetivos e compromissos. — Harry entregou ao Sr. Edgar que fez algumas anotações. — Seria bom também, que dissesse ser importante para o grupo GER, sócios e funcionários, a união do mundo mágico, sem preconceitos, discriminações e violências.

— Hum... Isso provocará os puristas, mas eu gosto. — Disse Edgar, então olhou o relógio e suspirou entre cansado e excitado. — Está na hora, Harry. Está pronto?

Harry estava pronto para ser um expectador, agora, "garoto propaganda", não mesmo. Ainda assim, eles usaram o flu do escritório da GER para o flu da nova entrada do Beco Diagonal que se chamava Saguão de Entrada. Ele foi primeiro e, apesar de ter acompanhado as obras e decorações de perto, se engasgou maravilhado com tanta beleza. Sua tia e Dudley vieram auxiliados por Edgar e olharam em volta com a mesma expressão de espanto.

O saguão era imenso, alto como uma catedral e com uma cúpula de vidro arredondada. Os vidros eram decorados e coloridos, cristal, azul, verdes foscos em formas de triângulos, o impacto visual era incrível e fazia o Saguão de Entrada ainda maior e iluminado.

— O lustre! — Duda exclamou de boca aberta.

Sim, o lustre de vidro rosa era em formato de árvore de natal com luzes coloridos. Harry sorriu, ficara incrível e era um trabalho personalizado de um artista trouxa, amigo da Srta. Savita, esse era um objeto especial deste mês, por causa do Natal, depois eles colocariam o lustre aprovado no projeto.

Olhando em volta, Harry deu atenção a imensa parede dourada onde estavam as três lareiras altas, onde um homem entraria tranquilamente. Elas eram de mármore branco com desenhos e decorações, além de detalhes dourado que combinavam com a parede cor do ouro suave. O chão do imenso lugar eram em forma de losangos brancos e pretos, deixava bonito e elegante, além de supermoderno, Harry pensou. Caminhando, ele olhou na direção da porta que levava a Londres trouxa, o corredor era grande e espaçoso, com arcos de pedra dourada no teto e ao fim, a porta bonita de madeira e vidro, era emoldurada por um vitral acima e vidros laterais, que deixavam tudo ainda mais iluminado e elegante.

Em todas as paredes havia candelabros bonitos e decorativos, que a noite seriam acesos, mas, que durante o dia, poderiam ficar apagados devido a iluminação natural que entrava, a decoração clara e suave onde se predominava o dourado e branco, com toque de madeira clara ou mármore banco decorativo. Como, por exemplo, o balcão da recepção onde ficaria o anfitrião que atenderia a todos os visitantes, orientando, cumprimentando ou ajudando no que fosse necessário. Ele era pequeno, mas feito de madeira cor de mel e mármore claro com manchas douradas e parecia iluminado, Harry supôs que alguma magia o deixava assim como se houvessem luzes no balcão. Ele ficava à direita das lareiras, a esquerda era o corredor que levava a saída para Londres trouxa. Ainda a esquerda das lareiras, mas no canto, antes do corredor, havia um círculo de colunas redondas e douradas, Harry sabia que era o círculo de aparatação.

— É incrível como tudo se complementa, existe a elegância do dourado e do mármore, mas o chão preto e branco é moderno e impede a monotonia, além da cúpula de vidro de cores frias que dá um ar divertido e majestoso ao mesmo tempo. — Sussurrou tia Petúnia encantada.

— Que bom que gostou, Sra. Dursley, essa era a nossa intenção, agradar a todos, sermos ecléticos e inclusivos, temos elegância e jovialidade, feminino e masculino, adultos e infantil. — Disse Sr. Edgar apontando para a parede imensa e colorida no ponto oposto a porta que levava a Londres.

— Ficou incrível, Sr. Edgar. — Harry se aproximou sem fôlego.

— É uma parede decorativa realmente linda. Por um acaso é uma obra de arte de algum pintor conhecido e moderno? — Petúnia estava curiosa.

— Sim, Sebastian Adler, ele é um bruxo e faz pinturas mágicas, nós encomendamos essa parede exclusivamente, mas, ela não é apenas decoração. — Edgar sorriu como um menino empolgado. — É a entrada para o Beco!

— Mas, como? — Duda estava confuso e Harry riu.

— Essa é uma surpresa para a hora da inauguração. — Disse ele e apontou para o lado oposto do Saguão de Entrada, a parede de frente a lareira e a recepção de mármore, onde tinha duas imensas portas duplas francesas brancas com arcos. — Essa primeira porta a partir do Beco Diagonal é o hotel, The Magic e, ao lado, a porta que leva ao restaurante, The True Magic.

— Esse saguão, em teoria parece apenas um corredor, mas na verdade é um portal. — Disse Petúnia animada. — Você tem acesso a Londres, ao Beco, ao hotel e restaurante, ainda tem essa decoração incrível e convidativa, quer dizer, aquela área de estar ali, eu me sentiria muito bem esperando por alguém antes de almoçar ou de fazer compras.

— E, vocês ainda não viram a recepção do Hotel ou o bar, além do restaurante em si, ficou magnífico. Isso sem falar em todo o resto do Beco, é claro. — Disse Edgar, dando saltinhos de entusiasmo.

— O senhor encontrou alguma resistência dos outros lojistas, Sr. Edgar? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Oh, sim! Não quis preocupá-lo com esses problemas, mas, muitos foram contra as mudanças que fizemos ao Beco e se recusaram até mesmo a pintar suas lojas, mas Falc é muito inteligente. — Disse Edgar, enquanto caminhavam na direção do restaurante. — Ele conversou diretamente com o Ministro e explicou sobre como o Beco reformado atrairia turistas, mais vendas, mais dinheiro entrando, mais empregos e assim por diante. Fudge, então, emitiu um decreto onde obrigava as lojas do Beco a se adequarem a determinadas normas, de limpeza, decoração e segurança. Depois disso, todos foram obrigados a arrumarem suas lojas, interna e externamente, nada tão extenso como o que fizemos nas lojas da GER, mas, ainda o suficiente para que não destoe grosseiramente.

Ele abriu as lindas portas francesas e eles entraram em um ambiente completamente diferente do Saguão de Entrada.

— Minha nossa! — Petúnia se engasgou de olhos arregalados.

— Esse é The bar, uma área moderna para um drink, mesmo uma refeição sem a formalidade do restaurante. — Apresentou o Edgar.

The Bar, tinha uma decoração que lembrava uma estação e esse era o propósito, afinal, esse era o lugar onde se esperava para pegar o trem ou receber sua mesa. O chão era de madeira, com tabuas largas de carvalho escurecidas e seguiam até o fim ampliando o ambiente. O balcão de recepção ao lado da porta era de madeira marrom avermelhado com detalhes em mármore e metal, elegante e convidativo. Assim como o longo balcão do bar, que tinha bancos de madeira com estofados de couro laranja. A parte interna parecia moderna e interessante, onde os garçons serviriam os clientes, mas a parte externa era o que mais chamava atenção porque, além dos bancos no longo balcão, haviam algumas mesinhas com poltronas de couro azul e cabines espaçosas com sofás de couro bege. As paredes eram de tijolinhos vermelhos, o teto era alto e com o forro de madeira escura e avermelhada, decorada e com arcos. As janelas eram arredondadas e decoradas com arcos pintados e por elas, era possível ver a Londres trouxa, as ruas desertas e cheias de neve. Ao fundo, em uma linda parede de tijolinhos, haviam arcos decorados, um imenso relógio e uma porta de metal e vidro que levava ao restaurante. E, tudo combinava para tornar o ambiente incrivelmente confortável e convidativo.

— Acho que nunca vi um bar tão lindo, é tão claro, não escuro e sujo como muito pubs, parece uma estação ou clube, exatamente o tipo de lugar que, imagino, pessoas do mundo todo visitariam e se sentiriam à vontade. — Petúnia disse sorrindo. — É fabuloso!

Harry teve que concordar e sorriu animado ao ver a porta ao fundo se abrir e a Sra. Sarid aparecer, vestida lindamente com um vestido vermelho com estampas enormes de flores brancas. Parecia muito espanhola e seu sorriso alegre combinava com seu vestido.

— Harry! — Ela gritou alegremente ao vê-lo. — Mi querido! Estamos em cima da hora, a qualquer momento a porta da entrada e lareiras serão liberadas. Não é emocionante! Que bom que já está aqui.

Ela o abraçou fortemente e a sua tia e primo sem nada da formalidade inglesa, o que os desconcertou completamente.

— Temos 10 minutos, Rosa, antes que estejamos inundados de pessoas. — Disse Edgar olhando para o relógio. — Tudo está pronto?

— Edgar, mi hombre, acalma-te. — Disse ela em espanhol e sorriu. — Tudo está perfeito. Os quartos estão prontos para os hóspedes, o restaurante pronto para atender o café da manhã, almoço e jantar, não importa o movimento. Estava lá atrás agora, dando as últimas instruções e incentivos aos funcionários que... — Enquanto falava algumas pessoas saíram do restaurante e se posicionaram em seus postos. — Vejam, já estão todos prontos para iniciarem o serviço, claro, não será perfeito, isso virá com o tempo, mas, lhe garanto que todos daremos o nosso melhor.

Seu tom era muito sério, apesar do seu imenso sorriso, seus dentes brancos contrastando com sua pele amorenada e deixando-a ainda mais bonita. Edgar suspirou e endireitou o terno azul claro elegante e bonito, arrumou a gravata vermelha e ergueu os ombros.

— Bom, então, chegou a hora, abrirei as portas e as lareiras. — Disse antes de voltar ao Saguão de Entrada.

— Harry, esse homem trabalhou incansavelmente, incentivou e resolveu inúmeros problemas, você não poderia ter um diretor melhor. — Rosa disse baixinho.

— Eu sei, Sra. Rosa, estou muito feliz com todos os meus funcionários e associados. — Harry sorriu e olhou em volta. — Verei o restaurante depois, na hora do almoço, como combinamos.

— A mesa especial já está separada e é bem centralizada, começaremos o serviço de almoço às 11 horas. — Disse ela sorrindo. — Vamos?

Harry concordou ansioso e voltou ao Saguão com sua tia e Duda. Os três também estavam bem vestidos, sua tia optou por um vestido azul claro, com mangas longas e que chegava até o tornozelo, a fazia parecer mais alta, magra e elegante. Duda estava uma camisa social azul escura, uma jaqueta vermelha, calça social preta e sapatos pretos lustrosos. Harry optou por mais formalidade, usava um terno preto, calça verde escura, camisa branca e sapatos pretos, apenas faltava uma gravata, mas ele não gostava muito delas.

O saguão amplo não estava mais vazio, as pessoas iam entrando e entrando, sejam pelas portas duplas de madeira enorme que levava a Londres e que estavam abertas ou pelas lareiras de mármore branco desenhado que se esverdeavam a poucos segundo, revelando mais um bruxo. Havia também muitos repórteres e alguns fotógrafos acionavam suas câmeras para todos os lados, isso o fez pensar em Colin que, com certeza, estaria com sua própria câmera se pudesse estar ali, mas rapidamente afastou o pensamento. Tinha que se concentrar e focar no aqui e agora.

Harry suspirou, nervosamente, olhou em volta e viu muitas expressões espantadas e maravilhadas das pessoas que viam o Saguão de Entrada pela primeira vez. Logo ele estava abarrotado, mas, a magia o expandiu, quanto mais e mais pessoas chegavam e ninguém ficou apertado. Sr. Edgar subiu os degraus que levavam a área mais alta onde ficava a parede colorida que era o Portal para o Beco Diagonal. A parede em si era espetacular, uma obra de arte como identificou sua tia, losangos coloridos do chão ao teto cintilavam e ondulavam, em todas a cores que existiam. Era quase hipnotizador.

— Olá, olá a todos. — Disse o Sr. Edgar, olhando para o relógio, Harry percebeu que já eram quase 8:20, todos que pretendiam assistir à inauguração deveriam estar aqui. — Bom dia. Hoje é um brilhante e maravilhoso dia. Antes de mais nada, deixe que me apresente e a essa maravilhosa empresa onde sou o Diretor Executivo, apenas uma das muitas engrenagens que tornou realidade o que viveremos no dia de hoje. — Edgar falou brevemente de si mesmo, seu tempo em Hogwarts e trabalho no mundo trouxa, Harry sorriu para o seu orgulho de ser um Hufflepuff e viu muitos colegas de Hogwarts sorrirem de volta.

Olhando em volta com mais atenção, Harry identificou os alunos de Hogwarts, amigos, colegas, conhecidos. Eles estavam com seus pais bruxos ou trouxas, todos tinham sido convidados, sem diferenças ou discriminação. Ele encontrou todos os Boots, não muito longe a esquerda, eles tinham devolvido seus colegas para suas famílias e era muito bom ver o Prof. Bunmi e a Sra. Madaki com os filhos e netos, trouxas e bruxos. E, também viu uma grande família ruiva a direita, muito sorridente e animada. Sirius não estava por perto, provavelmente, estava se mantendo discretamente a margem, pois sabia que, com sua reputação comprometida pela OP Travessa do Tranco, qualquer associação com a GER poderia causar prejuízos. Eles tinham planos de estarem juntos durante o dia, mas decidiram que na hora da inauguração, o melhor era ele se manter nas sombras.

— A GER, Grupo Empresarial Revel foi idealizada por uma das mentes mais brilhantes que tive o privilégio de conhecer. — Elogio atraiu a atenção de Harry que corou até a raiz dos cabelos. — Sua motivação era a inclusão, exatamente, parece uma palavra sem importância, mas não é. Meu chefe, que prefere ficar anônimo, queria que o mundo mágico fosse um mundo onde todos podem viver, trabalhar, comprar, comer, fazer parte. Ele, assim como muitos, perdeu pessoas amadas na última guerra e lhe doía perceber que essas mortes foram em vão, porque ainda vivemos em uma sociedade discriminatória, que impede a inclusão de muitos de nós a bons trabalhos, salários justos, apenas por causa do status de sangue. Assim, o principal objetivo da GER é mudar o mundo mágico, torná-lo justo e humano, sem preconceitos e discriminações, faremos isso, lutaremos por isso, um dia de cada vez. Esta é nossa missão, dos funcionários, dos diretores e, principalmente, do seu fundador. — Suas palavras eram fortes e causaram impacto, Harry viu muitos emocionados, chocados e acenando em concordância, mas também viu expressões fechadas e caretas. — Hoje, mostraremos a vocês, meses de trabalhos de pessoas incrivelmente talentosas, criativas, inteligentes e cheias de vontade de trabalhar. Hoje, damos os primeiros passos para tornar o nosso mundo o lugar de direito de todos os bruxos e bruxas.

Houve uma salva de palmas as suas palavras, mas Harry olhou em volta e viu muitos com expressões contrariadas que se recusaram a bater palmas. Até agora, a GER era apenas um boato ou uma empresa investidora, agora, todos estavam cientes que a empresa era muito mais e pretendia realizar grandes mudanças.

— Sei que estão ansiosos, assim não me prolongarei, apenas quero lhes informar que ao entrarem no novo e reformado Beco Diagonal, dois jovens lhes entregarão um folheto com informações de todas as novas lojas, seus endereços e produtos. Também quero lhes informar que a cada compra realizada em uma das lojas do grupo GER, vocês receberam um cupom com um número. No show de hoje à noite, das Irmãs Estranhas, realizaremos o sorteio de brindes com esses números. Serão um total de 50 números sorteados, assim, guardem os cupons que receberem, pois vocês os trocarão por lindos brindes.

Essas palavras criaram um zunzunzum de animação e mais sorrisos.

— Agora, como vocês podem ver, a nova entrada do Beco Diagonal é muito diferente que a anterior. — Edgar riu e muitos o acompanharam porque a diferença era imensa. — Além da entrada por Londres, temos três lindas lareiras, o endereço é, Saguão de Entrada, Beco Diagonal. E, naquelas colunas douradas, é o ponto de aparatação, nós os chamamos de círculo de aparatação ou círculo dourado. Existe mais um ponto de desaparatação no Beco Diagonal, mas, ele é apenas de saída quando decidirem deixar o centro comercial e não precisarem voltar até o Saguão de Entrada. — Edgar ficou mais sério e os encarou. — Isso é muito importante, não tentem aparatar dentro do Beco Diagonal, apenas ali, no Círculo Dourado. Tivemos essa ideia para que ninguém tenha que aparatar em algum beco trouxa das proximidades e corram o risco de serem visto. — Harry viu muito olhares impressionados e aprovadores. — Temos também o nosso recepcionista, Alastair Stone, vejam, ele já está em seu posto. — Apontou para o balcão de mármore iluminado, onde estava um jovem de uniforme vermelho, que levantou a mão e acenou saudando a todos com um sorriso. — Como este Saguão é a entrada para o nosso principal centro comercial, ele deve, não apenas ser bonito e funcional, mas também dar as boas-vindas a todos os visitantes. Esse é o trabalho de Alastair, dar as boas-vindas, orientar, ajudar, sem diferenciar ou discriminar. — Edgar sorria e muitos acenaram de volta a Alastair. — Também teremos o Restaurante, comandado pela chefe de cozinha, Rosa Esteban Sarid que lhes revelará o nome do restaurante e como ele funcionará. Chefe Rosa?

Harry acompanhou a Sra. Rosa pelos degraus e se colocou ao seu lado, ouviu-se alguns sussurros e logo eles se espalharam e ficaram mais altos quando todos perceberam que era Harry Potter. Ele corou e ficou aliviado por não ter que falar nada diante de tantas pessoas, apenas tinha que estar ali para a promoção do Cardápio Preferidos.

— Bom dia! Eu sou Rosa ou Chefe Rosa, não quero saber de formalidades em meu restaurante. — Sorridente a Sra. Rosa falou sobre sua experiência, sua vida na Espanha, os estudos mágicos na França e o tempo em que vivia na Inglaterra. Sua personalidade alegre e simpática logo atraiu a muitos que a olhavam com grandes sorrisos, pareciam meio apaixonados pela chefe de cozinha. — Bem, vamos ao momento especial, escolhemos esse nome porque acreditamos que comer uma deliciosa comida com produtos de qualidades e preparados com amor é algo mágico, assim... — Sra. Rosa acenou com a varinha e o pano de veludo vermelho que estava acima do arco da porta francesa caiu e revelou a placa com as letras em vermelho como pedras de fogo brilhantes, The True Magic. Suspiros e depois palmas e mais palmas foram ouvidos, além de elogios ao nome. — The True Magic lhes oferecerá uma completa experiência, além da sensação de estarem em qualquer lugar do mundo. Nosso restaurante abre suas portas para The Bar, onde poderão beber e comer de maneira descontraída e dinâmica. Os preços serão acessíveis e a comida saborosa, poderão se divertir com amigos ou apenas esperar por uma mesa do restaurante. O Restaurante The True Magic lhes levará, com apenas um pedido, para onde quiserem no mundo, em uma experiência verdadeiramente mágica. O nosso principal cardápio, o Cardápio Mundo, tem pratos de diversos países, serão pratos mais tradicionais ou exóticos de todos os cantos desta Terra e vocês experimentarão o que há de melhor na cozinha internacional. Teremos também... — Sra. Rosa explicou os Cardápio Estações e os benefícios para a magia do bruxo ao escolher se alimentar com alimentos colhidos naturalmente. — Entendam, todas as nossas refeições são preparadas com alimentos de alta qualidade e naturais, mas, no Cardápio Estações vocês encontrarão os alimentos mais benéficos magicamente de acordo com a fase lunar, clima, posição do sol e planetas.

Harry percebeu que muitos pareciam interessados e sorriam, mais murmúrios eram ouvidos por todos os lados.

— Mas, temos uma outra surpresa, o Cardápio Preferidos, a cada 6 meses, promoveremos um cardápio com uma lista dos pratos preferidos de algumas pessoas importantes em nosso mundo. — Ela sorriu ainda mais e olhou para o Harry. — Todos temos curiosidades em saber quais são as comidas preferidas de algum artista ou pessoas conhecidas por seus feitos. Quem não gostaria de saber o café da manhã preferido de Dumbledore? Ou o jantar preferido de uma das Irmãs Estranhas? A sobremesa preferida de Celestina?

Suas sugestões causaram ainda mais alvoroço e demorou para conseguir silêncio da multidão.

— Bem, foi pensando nisto e em promover o apoio a causas sociais que tivemos a ideia do Cardápio Preferidos. Metade dos lucros dos pratos consumidos no nosso cardápio especial serão revertidos para o St. Mungus e o Orfanato dos Abortos, além de outras causas sociais trouxas. Espero que todos se empenhem em tornar a ajuda ao próximo o seu movimento preferido. — Ela falou com um olhar sério e bondoso. — Assim, pelos próximos 6 meses vocês conhecerão em nosso Cardápio Preferidos os pratos preferidos de Harry Potter!

Sra. Rosa iniciou as palmas e o povo acompanhou cheios de animação e surpresa, Harry corou timidamente e sorriu, acenando e recebeu muitos acenos de volta. Tentou ignorar os fleches das câmeras dos jornalistas que explodiram de repente e não fazer uma careta para eles.

— Gostaria de dizer algumas palavras, Harry? — Sra. Rosa ofereceu e Harry arregalou os olhos apavorado, mas ela já usava a varinha para acionar o Sonorus em sua garganta e ele não teve escolha.

Ainda mais corado, Harry olhou para todos e tentou pensar no que dizer, até que abriu a boca e as palavras saíram sem muito planejamento.

— Olá. — Houve um coro de "olá" em retorno e ocorreu a Harry, que era a primeira vez que muitas dessas pessoas o viam. — Quando a Sra. Rosa me chamou para participar do Cardápio Preferidos, minha primeira resposta foi não, porque não queria alimentar essa história de ser famoso ou ter fãs. Parecia que essa exposição apenas levaria as pessoas a continuarem me vendo como uma celebridade, algo que não sou. No entanto, meus amigos e familiares me lembraram que meu nome é importante e conhecido por coisas boas e diversas, como a reativação da Fazendas Potters, como o trabalho incrivelmente bonito e generoso de meus antepassados, meus avós e meus pais, em ajudar o mundo mágico. Não sou famoso por ter destruído Voldemort... — Isso causou gritos e suspiros, mas Harry ignorou. — E, sim, por que meus pais fizeram isso, eles deram suas vidas para que todos tivéssemos a oportunidade de viver livres. Assim, porque concordo totalmente com os objetivos da GER e este projeto incrível, porque quero ajudar os órfãos, doentes, sem tetos ou aqueles que são abandonados ou discriminados, decidi participar desta promoção especial. Porque é isso que os Potters fazem, lutam, ajudam e nunca desistem de proteger o seu povo.

Quando Harry terminou, se curvou mostrando respeito e disposição para servir ao mundo mágico, ou seja, todos que estavam a sua frente e, imediatamente, as palmas e gritos se tornaram ensurdecedores. Mais fleches das câmeras e, Harry, ainda mais corado, recuou e deixou que a Sra. Rosa desse os últimos recados.

— ... portanto, todos que quiserem tomar o café da manhã, estaremos em serviço a partir de agora e aqueles que pretenderem almoçar ou jantar conosco, sugiro que reservem uma mesa, pois com a inauguração, teremos um grande movimento. Até mais e boas compras!

Rosa deixou a área mais alta e Harry a acompanhou aliviado até a porta do restaurante que ainda estava fechado.

— Muito bem, foi só eu que achei o Sr. Potter incrivelmente doce com aquele rosto todo corado? — Disse Edgar em tom de brincadeira e a multidão riu com ele, Harry corou tudo de novo. — Bem, agora, temos o hotel, o Sr. Sarid, como o gerente, o apresentará a vocês.

— Bom dia. — Sr. Sarid não falava com sotaque espanhol, mas, seu sorriso era tão alegre quanto o da esposa, enquanto falava um pouco sobre si mesmo e sua experiência com a administração de hotéis. — Vocês que entraram pela Londres trouxa, viram a placa coberta, quando retirar esta faixa sobre a porta, a placa externa se revelará também. Isso é importante porque, quando turistas vierem nos visitar, encontrarão de longe a entrada para o Beco Diagonal, uma entrada visível, bonita e agradável. Queremos que nosso centro comercial seja referência e visitado por pessoas de vários lugares do mundo, isso aumentará as vendas, a produção das fábricas e gerará mais empregos. E, para terem uma experiência completa e desejarem voltar sempre ao nosso país, precisamos lhes oferecer a melhor acomodação e cuidados possíveis. Assim, lhes apresento... — E acenou, o pano caiu e na placa estava escrito, The Magic Hotel of London em letras azuis como pedras em chamas azuis cintilantes.

As palmas e ovação foram longas e altas, Harry sorriu e olhou para as pessoas que pareciam ter esperanças em seus olhares, além de encantamento.

— The Magic, como o apelidamos carinhosamente, oferece aos hóspedes uma experiência mágica. Temos 320 quartos com preços variados e acessíveis a todos os bolsos, acesso exclusivo ao restaurante The True Magic aos hóspedes, além de serviço de quarto 24 horas direto da cozinha do restaurante e com os três cardápios disponíveis. — Sr. Julian sorria muito animado. — Ofereceremos serviços diversos e exclusivos, como área de chegada de portal para hóspedes internacionais, acesso a um salão de beleza e spa, uma piscina interna com atendimento exclusivo do The Bar, reserva de carros, motorista e guias para os que decidirem visitar os pontos turísticos da Londres trouxa. Apesar do enfoque aos hóspedes internacionais, isso vale para qualquer pessoa do Reino Unido que deseje vivenciar Londres de maneira segura e completa. Quando abrirmos as portas, em poucos minutos, vocês serão recebidos pelos funcionários que lhes entregarão uma pequena revista com fotos de todos os quartos do The Magic e seus valores. Encontrarão quartos familiares, triplos, duplos, simples, suítes, suítes de luxo e suítes especiais. Entre as especiais, os hóspedes encontrarão quartos temáticos, como o Quarto Escocês, o Quarto Gryffindor, o Quarto Torre Eiffel ou o Quarto Merlin. Tentamos um Quarto Harry Potter, mas Harry se recusou a ouvir sobre isso. — Disse Sr. Julian brincalhão e houve mais risos, Harry corou e arregalou os olhos apavorado com a ideia. — Assim, colocamos um Quarto Ravenclaw, e das outras casas de Hogwarts também, claro, assim como de outros países, acredito que os hospedes se sentirão ainda mais especiais e voltarão sempre ao The Magic.

Sr. Julian encerrou e recebeu mais palmas, o Sr. Edgar voltou a assumir com um grande sorriso porque até agora a recepção da multidão às novidades foi muito positiva.

— Bem, vocês conhecem a entrada por Londres trouxa, as lareiras para flu, o círculo de aparatação, as entradas do The Magic e The True. — Edgar apontou pensativo. — Acho que não falta mais nada...

— E, como entramos do Beco? — Uma voz perguntou e Edgar sorriu.

— Pensei que nunca perguntariam! — Exclamou ele rindo alegremente e a multidão riu junto. — Está linda parede, pintada pelo artista e pintor, Sebastian Adler é onde está o portal para o Beco Diagonal. E, é um portal verdadeiramente magico e nós o chamamos de Portal Adler em homenagem a esse brilhante e talentoso pintor mágico. — Edgar sorriu e se aproximou da parede com losangos coloridos e brilhantes, ao em vez da varinha, ele colocou a mão direita e a parede mudou se tornando como um espelho de água brilhante e prateada. — Vejam, sem discriminação, não precisa de varinha ou magia. — Ele se afastou e sorriu. — Tem um trouxa que gostaria de tentar?

Várias pessoas levantaram a mão e uma menina trouxa de uns 10 anos foi escolhida. Harry percebeu que era a irmã de Owen, do time de quadribol Ravenclaw, porque seu amigo a acompanhou até os degraus.

— Os trouxas não veem a entrada ou podem entrar no Saguão de Entrada sozinhos, mas, se estiverem com seus filhos bruxos podem ir e vir sem ficarem presos na entrada. Como você se chama? — Perguntou ele e a garota sorriu, bem menos tímida que o Harry.

— Olivia!

— Prazer, Olivia, você poderia tocar a parede para mim? — Olivia acenou e tocou a parede que mais uma vez mudou dos losangos coloridos para uma parede liquefeita, era linda e não prata, desta vez era rosada e um anjo tomou forma e sussurrou, mas, apenas Olivia ouviu, pois ela riu.

— Obrigada, senhora Anja. — E caminhou atravessando a parede líquida, brilhante e rosa como se não houvesse nada solido a sua frente.

A multidão se engasgou e sorriram encantados, as crianças queriam tentar e imploraram aos pais para lhes deixarem pôr a mão, enquanto isso, Owen e seus pais seguiram a independente Olivia, rapidamente.

— Bem, sintam-se livres para conhecerem o The Magic e The True agora ou depois das compras. — Disse Edgar sorrindo e acenando para a parede que voltou a ficar com os losangos coloridos. — Ou irem conhecer o novo Beco Diagonal! Boas compras! E boa diversão a todos! E feliz Festival do Solstício de Inverno!

Edgar desceu os degraus, dando acesso a multidão, que começou a se mover para a ampla parede que era o portal. Enquanto isso, as portas francesas do Hotel e Restaurante se abriram revelando sua suntuosidade e beleza, atraindo olhares, exclamações e pessoas que decidiram deixar o Beco para mais tarde. Harry, sua tia e primo se aproximaram dos Boots, Neville se aproximou sorrindo muito.

— Minha avó foi reservar uma mesa para o almoço, meus tios e ela estão ansiosos para experimentarem o cardápio preferido do Harry Potter. — Disse ele brincalhão e todos riram.

Harry fez uma careta de desgosto, se não fosse por uma boa causa.

— Vocês nunca me deixarão esquecer disso, não é mesmo?

— Não! — Responderam todos e riram ainda mais a suas custas.

— Então, o que faremos primeiro? — Perguntou Serafina olhando em volta para a multidão que se dispersava em direções diferentes.

— Bem, a Sra. Rosa disse que nossa mesa está reservada, assim podemos conhecer o restaurante no almoço, mas ainda não entramos no The Magic. — Disse Harry e todos acenaram ansiosos por conhecerem o hotel.

Eles seguiram atrás das pessoas que passavam pelas portas duplas francesas. Harry não sabia o que esperar do The Magic porque sua decoração fora muito pesquisada para atender a um público mais internacional. Assim sua surpresa e encantamento foram totalmente genuínos.

— Uau! — Harry exclamou de olhos arregalados.

O saguão do The Magic era ainda mais amplo do que o Saguão de Entrada do Beco Diagonal e acompanhava sua linha de decoração com beleza e elegância. Ao contrário do The Bar que tinha uma decoração quase oposta, com diversão e desconcentração.

O chão era de mármore claro, branco com dourado, os balcões da recepção, dois, eram revestidos de metal dourado e parecia ouro de verdade ao brilharem luxuosamente. No centro do ambiente, havia uma linda mesa dourada com um lustre de chuvas de cristais do teto até alguns centímetros da mesa e era de tirar o fôlego. Nas laterais, pequenas salas de estar com mesinhas e bonitas poltronas verdes escuras, também tinham lindos lustres e candelabros tornando a ideia da espera bem convidativa. As paredes eram brancas com colunas de mármores cinzas com detalhes dourados e, em lugares estratégicos, vasos cinzas com folhagens verdes ou flores coloridas estavam dispostos. Uma das funcionárias de uniforme verde escuro, lhe entregou uma revista e o convidou a olhar em volta. Seu grupo se separou um pouco enquanto observavam os lindos vasos com folhagens e flores, as áreas de estar estavam sendo ocupadas e as pessoas analisavam a revista com as fotos dos quartos sorrindo e sussurrando encantadas. Na recepção, hospedes faziam o cheque in e... Harry se engasgou quando viu o elevador ao fundo e bem no centro do saguão ser acionado e subir lentamente. Era um elevador de vidro e madeira verde escuro, redondo e, ao se aproximar, Harry percebeu que podia acompanhar sua subida até o último andar e ver os seus ocupantes pelo vidro. O elevador ficava no meio do hotel e os quartos nas laterais, uma linda escadaria branca circulava o elevador como uma longa serpente e Harry se sentiu encantado com tanta beleza.

— Harry... — Ele olhou e viu sua tia o encarando chocada. — Isso tudo, é realmente seu?

Harry entendia completamente seu espanto e só pode acenar emudecido pelo choque.

— Harry, tenho uma surpresa para você. — Disse o Sr. Julian baixinho e Harry, junto com a tia, seu primo e alguns dos Boots o seguiram.

Eles passaram pela área circular e iluminada onde estava posicionado o elevador e Harry arregalou os olhos com o que viu. Ao fundo e a esquerda havia uma grande parede de vidro que dava para um jardim interno cheio de flores, árvores, gramas, bancos, um riacho e uma ponte vermelha sobre ela.

— Tem uma ponte! — Exclamou Ayana encantada e essa era a expressão de todos.

— Ouvirmos sobre os seus planos para o Jardim da Lily, queríamos algo diferente que ligasse The Magic ao The True. Assim, porque não um jardim de inverno? — Julian sorria orgulhoso. — Você pode ver as portas de vidro? Tem a mesma magia que o Portal de Adler, você toca e o vidro se torna insubstancial, assim, não se corre o risco de algum hóspede deixar a porta aberta.

— Isso é brilhante, imagino que a temperatura lá dentro seja agradável e propícia como de uma estufa, se a porta ficasse muito tempo aberta, as plantas morreriam. — Disse Neville sorridente.

— Exato. — Julian sorria ainda mais. — Para os hóspedes é um jardim, mesmo com o inverno terrível lá fora, eles podem se sentar nos bancos, ler, conversar ou, acessar o restaurante.

— Uma entrada exclusiva como o senhor disse. — Harry estava encantado e saber que era algo que seu pais, sua mãe, amaria, tornava ainda mais especial. — Obrigado, Sr. Julian, por se lembrar dos meus pais, se estivessem aqui, eles amariam tudo e esse jardim ainda mais.

— De nada, Harry. —Sr. Julian sorriu com sinceridade. — Quando você entrar no The True, você verá que a parede de vidro do outro lado cria uma linda decoração para o restaurante. A mesas ao lado do jardim serão tão cobiçadas como as que ficam ao lado das janelas para Londres, pois a sensação é de se estar almoçando no próprio jardim. — Disse Julian e gesticulou os convidando para entrar.

— O senhor deveria lhe dar um nome, Sr. Julian, assim, não fica apenas sendo jardim ou jardim de inverno. — Disse Harry ainda encantado com tanta beleza.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia, tem que ser um nome fácil e que se torne popular. — Julian o olhou e levantou a sobrancelha. — Jardim do Harry imagino que não o agradará?

— Não! — Exclamou meio em pânico e olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém ouviu, era só o que lhe faltava. Todos riram divertido e o Sr. Julian gargalhou, Harry percebeu que era uma brincadeira. — Engraçado, muito engraçado.

— Bem, você tem uma sugestão? — Quase sem fôlego de tento rir, Sr. Julian lhe perguntou.

— Bem, não sei, parece uma passagem ou caminho, mas, também é um lugar onde as pessoas podem relaxar e refletir... — Harry olhou para o pessoal que acenaram.

Eles entraram no lindo jardim, onde os arbustos verdes foram cortados caprichosamente e arcos de flores rosas e vermelhas emolduravam a entrada e o caminho que levava a um pequeno lago com uma ponte de madeira vermelha. Depois da ponte, o jardim se abria e arredondava com as árvores de cerejeiras vermelhas e rosadas, além de mais flores, gramas e arbustos, bancos estofados verdes escuros se espalhavam para se sentarem, o chão de pedra seguia por um caminho até a outra porta mágica.

Harry e seu grupo fez o caminho em silêncio reverente, sentido o cheiro das flores, o ar fresco e limpo, o silêncio e serenidade.

— Incrível, não é mesmo? — Disse Sr. Julian em um sussurro.

Todos acenaram sem palavras e Adam, que se conectou com a energia das flores e árvores, sorriu e disse.

— É magico.

E, essa era a descrição perfeita.

— Acho que tenho um nome... quer dizer, se o senhor gostar. — Disse Harry timidamente.

— Qual? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— O Caminho do Cervo. — Disse Harry com um sorriso suave, olhou em volta, O Jardim da Lily e O Caminho do Cervo, era perfeito.

— Perfeito. — Disse Sr. Julian e também olhou em volta. — Combina, na verdade, parece que o jardim foi feito para o nome e não o nome para o jardim.

Harry sorriu ainda mais, pois sentiu o mesmo e olhando para Terry e Neville os viu sorrir e acenar entendendo.

Eles voltaram para o saguão do The Magic e viram o elevador de vidro subir mais uma vez com mais hóspedes, neste momento, era uma família com duas garotas loiras muito bonitas e que falavam em francês animadamente.

— Acredito que preciso ir ter certeza que tudo está correndo bem. — Disse Julian olhando para a multidão de pessoas que esperavam para serem atendidas na recepção. — Nós estaremos juntos mais tarde no almoço.

Enquanto ele se afastava, Harry olhou para Adam e Ayana que pediam aos pais para colocarem a mão no Portal de Adler.

— Por favor, mamãe, por favorzinho. — Implorou Adam docemente.

— Bem, acredito que podemos ir conhecer o novo Beco e fazer alguma compras agora, temos bastante tempo antes do almoço. — Disse Serafina e todos acenaram ansiosos.

Eles se reuniram com o resto da família e deixaram o The Magic para o Saguão de Entrada, que encontraram quase totalmente vazio.

— Minha avó ainda deve estar no restaurante nos conseguindo uma mesa, vou procurá-la e nos encontramos depois. — Disse Neville acenando e entrando no The True.

Seu grupo seguiu para o Portal Adler, que estava com os lindos losangos coloridos brilhantes e Ayana correu colocar a mão. Imediatamente, a parede se tornou insubstancial e liquefeita, colorida como um arco íris e cintilou rodopiando como um vórtice de energia colorida que se moveu até ela.

— Uau! Obrigada! — Sorrindo, Ayana os encarou com purpurina arcos íris cintilando em seu rosto. — O Portal disse, "purpurina arco íris para uma alma colorida".

— Isso é bem justo. — Disse Serafina e olhou para a parede que brilhou outra vez. — Devemos passar querida, vamos juntos. — Ela sinalizou e seus pais as acompanharam pelo Portal, logo depois a parede mostrava a obra de arte colorida de Adler.

— Sua vez, Adam. — Disse o Sr. Falc e o garoto se adiantou tocando a parede, que mais uma vez cintilou como água prateada e surgiu uma borboleta fluorescente e liquefeita.

— Uau! — Adam sussurrou e a borboleta liquida bateu as asas e dezenas de borboletas coloridas de energia apareceram e o rodearam antes de voltarem para a parede desaparecendo. — Que incrível! O Portal disse, "muita beleza para uma alma linda".

— Muito certo também, esse Portal é muito inteligente. — Disse Sr. Falc e pegando sua mão atravessou com o resto da família o seguindo.

— Estou curioso para ver o que aparecerá para mim. E vocês? — Terry perguntou, sua tia e primo pareciam meio assustados e deram de ombros. — Harry?

— Eu gostaria de tentar, mas pode ir primeiro. — Disse ele e Terry se adiantou tocando os losangos coloridos.

A parede ondulou e ficou azul prateada, cintilou e um túnel apareceu, depois se duplicou em dois caminhos longos e infinitos de líquido prateado. Terry arregalou os olhos e encarou o Harry que expressou sua curiosidade.

— O Portal disse, "Não duvide de seu caminho, Cuidador".

— Bem, uma magia interessante, como será que é feita? — Harry olhou curioso para o Portal e viu seu amigo muito pensativo, dar de ombros antes de atravessar e desaparecer. — Somos nós agora. — Harry viu seus acenos e colocou a mão na parede solida, mas ela cintilou e se desfez em líquido, mas não era azul ou prateado, era vermelho como o fogo líquido, com tons de laranja das chamas e, de repente, a parede era uma parede de fogo.

Petúnia e Duda se assustaram afastando-se e Harry se retesou porque, apesar de líquido, o fogo parecia muito real.

"Não esqueça do cheiro, Guerreiro"

As palavras sussurradas eram em um conjunto de vozes suaves e femininas, uma mecha de fogo se soltou da parede e o envolveu, circulou e borrifou um cheiro de flores do campo. Harry suspirou quando o cheiro o aqueceu todo, seu coração disparou e ele oscilou tamanha a vontade que sentiu de abraçá-lo e nunca o deixar ir.

— Harry? Harry! — Sua tia tocou seu ombro e Harry a encarou. — Você está bem?

— Você sente esse cheiro, tia? O reconhece?

— Cheiro? Não, do que está falando? Não sinto cheiro de nada. — Disse ela confusa e preocupada.

A parede cintilou e Harry sentiu a urgência da magia que o avisava para atravessar o Portal.

— Ok, vamos, precisamos ir. — Disse e segurando a mão da tia e o braço do Duda, caminhou para a parede de fogo líquido.

Eles estavam tensos, mas, atravessar o Portal era como passar por uma energia suave e morna que os acariciou placidamente.

Do outro lado, toda a família os esperavam e o novo Beco Diagonal se mostrava esplendido, colorido, limpo, iluminado e tão bonito que Harry sentiu que o portal o levou para um lugar completamente diferente e bem longe de Londres. Os novos prédios foram reformados, reconstruídos ou apenas repintados, as vitrines eram maiores, limpas e os produtos eram expostos de maneira bonita e inteligente, assim como os nomes das novas lojas bem grandes e bonitos. As decorações natalinas eram menos discretas e por todo o Beco dava para sentir a atmosfera especial de Natal. Harry, assim como todos os visitantes olhavam em volta encantados e cheios de animação.

Os prédios foram pintados com cores predominantemente vermelhas, amarelas, verdes e azuis, as cores das casas de Hogwarts, mas haviam algumas brancas, bronzes ou douradas, tornando tudo colorido, divertido e bonito. No entanto, o maior impacto era na cobertura de vidro e metal que se elevava sobre o Beco de um ponto ao outro. A estrutura era de metal verde escuro e a cobertura de vidro, protegendo a todos da chuva e neve, além de tornar o Beco Diagonal ainda mais bonito e imponente.

— Aqui, o folheto para encontrar todas a novas lojas, senhor, senhora. — Disse uma jovem vestida com um uniforme azul cintilante e grande sorriso. — Boas compras!

Harry pegou o folheto e encontrou as lojas expostas por ordem alfabética, tinha uma foto da entrada de cada loja com uma descrição dos produtos e serviços que ofereciam. Também havia uma descrição do associado/gerente, breve e pontual como a dos Sarid e Harry sentiu o coração transbordar de alegria ao ver seus planos realizados de maneira tão brilhante.

— Vamos! Quero ver tudo! — Disse ele animado.

Todos acenaram igualmente cheios de energia e empolgação. A primeira loja depois do Portal, era um salão de beleza, Harry assinou o contrato com a associada, Jessica Brenam, quando já estava em Hogwarts e nunca teve oportunidade de conhecê-la pessoalmente. E, pela quantidade de pessoas que invadiram a Enchanted Beauty, ele não a conheceriam hoje também.

— Bom dia! A Enchanted Beauty está marcando horários para o dia todo caso desejem se preparar para o show fantástico que teremos hoje à noite da Irmãs Estranhas. — Uma jovem anfitriã sorridente disse a eles e todos que passavam. — Temos um preço promocional de inauguração para cabelos, cortes e tratamentos, além da maquiagem que pode ser feita com a inspiração que desejar. Aqui está nossas opções.

Serafina e sua tia olharam muito interessadas o pequeno folheto e decidiram marcar hora para as duas.

— Estamos rapidamente ficando com o dia tomado, senhoras, fizeram bem em agendar agora. Tenho um horário duplo as 14 horas, manicure e pedicuro são gratuitos hoje, um presente de boas-vindas. — A jovem marcou na agenda seus nomes. — E, estarão concorrendo a um tratamento de beleza especial no sorteio de brindes hoje à noite.

— Obrigada! — Sua tia e Serafina pareciam muito empolgadas.

Elizabeth e Miriam não quiseram um horário porque pretendiam ir embora depois do almoço para levarem as crianças e voltariam apenas para o show a noite. Sra. Madaki não voltaria para o show, pretendendo, junto com o Prof. Bunmi, ficar no Chalé cuidando de Ayana e Adam.

A ideia do salão surgira depois que foi decidido que The Magic ofereceria essa comodidade exclusiva aos hospedes. Sr. Edgar afirmara ser um seguimento em grande crescimento no mundo trouxa e que poderia fazer sucesso no mundo mágico, agora, olhando o salão abarrotado, Harry teve certeza que ele estava certo.

Um barulho o fez olhar para traz, além do novo Portal do Beco, Harry observou uma mulher sair meio assustada do pub o Caldeirão Furado, que agora tinha uma porta comum e não mais a entrada de tijolos de antes. O dono do pub, Tom, protestara muito por perder o fato de ser a entrada dos bruxos pela Londres trouxas e lareira, mas o projeto apresentado pelo Sr. Falc deixara o Ministro Fudge de olhos brilhando e a autorização do velho pub foi cancelada. Eles podiam ser apenas o que eram, pousada e pub, mas Harry ainda tinha esperança que o Tom concordaria em vender o lugar ou ao menos uma sociedade e, assim, concordar em reformá-lo.

— Tudo bem, senhora? — Ele perguntou gentilmente para a senhora que acenou para o marido e o filho.

— Oh! Não foi nada, apenas, tentamos uma mesa no restaurante The True, mas já está tudo reservado, assim pensamos em reservar uma mesa no Caldeirão, mas o garçom, Tom, foi muito grosseiro. — Disse ela suspirando e acenou para o marido que se aproximou.

— Alguma sorte ou não tem mais mesas também?

— Todas as mesas parecem disponíveis, apenas o garçom foi tão grosseiro e o lugar é tão sujo e escuro, não tenho coragem de comer lá, Kenny. De jeito nenhum. — Disse ela exasperada.

— Porque não reservam uma mesa no La Giacinta? — Sugeriu Harry e no folheto mostrou a foto do restaurante italiano. — Ou podem ir na Coffee & Life, eles têm sanduíches e doces deliciosos, tudo natural.

— Isso parece maravilhoso, Kenny, deveríamos ter olhado o folheto antes de eu entrar naquele lugar horroroso. — Disse a mulher e os dois se afastaram com o filho, depois de agradecerem.

Deixando para traz o decadente pub, o grupo seguiu um pouco mais e Harry olhou o novo calçado de pedra que a poucos metros tinha um desenho cinza escuro. Uma varinha, depois uma vassoura, mais a frente um caldeirão e, em seguida, um telescópio e sorriu porque esse fora um dos cuidados que tiverem com o projeto de reformulação do Beco. Não deixar de parecer um centro comercial de bruxos para bruxos.

— Pai! Veja, uma nova loja de animais! — Um garoto de uns 9 anos apontou para a loja Pet & Love. — Talvez eles tenham corujas ou filhotes!

— Mas, me parece que... Ora, onde estão os animais? — O pai do garoto parou em frente a vitrine confuso.

Neste momento, um casal saiu com uma garotinha que disse.

— O animais estão na casa deles, senhor, lá na fazenda. — A garota mostrou seu gatinho. — Veja, eles têm os filhotinhos mais lindos e nós pudemos visitá-los, tocar e brincar com eles.

— O dono não deixa os animais presos aqui em gaiolas e cercados, eles ficam todos em uma fazendo e são bem cuidados. — Disse a mãe sorrindo. — São centenas de animais de todos os tipos e estão tão felizes, nós também pegamos uma coruja, a nossa está ficando velhinha e eles estão com preços ótimos.

— Obrigado! Vamos lá, Mark, talvez eles tenham uma coruja para você levar para Hogwarts no ano que vem. — Disse o pai empolgado e seu filho pulou de alegria.

Harry sabia que era bobagem, deveria se divertir e se distrair como todos, mas seu olhar estava sempre procurando em volta para ter certeza que tudo estava dando certo. Olhou para todas as lojas e sentiu seu coração se alegrar ao vê-las todas abarrotadas, os clientes sorrindo animados e satisfeitos, os funcionários atendendo, bonitos e sorridentes. Mais e mais pessoas saiam com sacolas e as encolhiam, o Coffe e Life e o La Giacinta tinham colocado mesas externas com guardas sóis coloridos no Beco e elas estavam todas ocupadas. Não parecia haver ninguém que não estivesse gostando da comida e isso o encantou.

Na Sports Company, Harry e Terry encontram muitos colegas de Hogwarts comprando material esportivo com desconto e eles decidiram iniciar suas compras de Natal. Duda os acompanhou, mas sua tia preferiu ficar com Serafina e elas, junto com as outras mulheres, entraram na Fashion Charm, pois haviam lindo vestidos nas vitrines e com incríveis descontos. Sr. Falc, Adam, Prof. Bunmi, Martin e Chester foram fazer suas próprias compras e o grupo se separou.

A Fashion Charm atraia muita atenção, pois tinha três andares, elevador e escada rolante mágica, além de uma decoração moderna e atraente. Mas, para Harry, a World of Books era a mais bonita loja de todas, tinha três andares também, com prateleiras até o teto alto abarrotados de livros, escadarias de madeira e pontes que ligavam um mezanino ao outro, além de um vitral espetacular que deixava tudo claro e atraente. O lugar estava cheio, mas Harry conseguiu alguns minutos para abraçar e cumprimentar a Sra. Charity, além de comprar alguns livros.

Quando chegaram ao fim do Beco Diagonal, encontraram o Banco Gringotes aberto, branco e imponente como sempre e no caminho que levava a Travessa do Tranco uma linda praça foi construída com bancos, flores, e uma fonte que jorrava água. Harry arregalou os olhos, pois não sabia sobre isso...

— Gostou da surpresa? — Uma voz disse atrás dele e ao se virar, sorriu.

— Sirius! — Ele o abraçou fortemente antes de se afastar. — O que faz aqui? Pensei que ficaria de fora da diversão hoje?

— Apenas dos holofotes e das câmeras dos repórteres, aliás, soube que falou muito bem na frente de todos hoje. — Disse ele e apontou um banco para sentarem, Duda e Terry foram jogar moedas na fonte.

— Me pegou totalmente de surpresa e apenas falei sem muito pensar. — Disse ele dando de ombros. — Eu não sabia que iam fazer uma praça. E, onde está a Travessa do Tranco?

Ele apontou para onde deveria ter o caminho sombrio com casas velhas, mas não tinha nada.

— Magia a esconde até podermos reconstruir tudo, seria meio assustador se pudessem ver o lugar como está agora. — Informou Sirius. — E a praça foi minha ideia, não temos espaço para um parque, mas pensei que poderíamos ter uma bonita praça. Você viu a fonte?

Harry negou e eles se aproximaram, a fonte era um círculo de pedra cinza esverdeada com água cristalina e no centro havia um cavalo alado imenso de mármore branco, suas asas abertas refletiam o sol e o tornavam impressionante.

— É lindo. Porque um cavalo alado? — Harry perguntou olhando como a água subia e jorrava por um cajado de mármore negro e escorria até as pedras cinza nas quais o cavalo alado pousava as patas traseiras e empinava as dianteiras.

— Este é um Pegasus, o antepassado dos nossos cavalos alados de hoje, Abraxan, Etoniano, Graniano e Testrálio. — Sirius tocou a água e sorriu. — Ele simboliza muitas coisas, dentre elas a resistência, força e luta, a coragem e lealdade. Quando estávamos escolhendo, pensamos na Fênix, pois ela simboliza o renascimento, mas, nos ocorreu que precisávamos um símbolo de resistência incansável. Os Pegasus lutavam ao lado do seu familiar até a morte e eram sempre leais e poderosos, quando seu bruxo morria, eles se elevavam as estrelas e se juntavam a constelação de Pegasus. Senti que ele era o animal perfeito para estar aqui.

Harry ouviu com atenção e sorriu ao tocar a água.

— Você estava certo, Sirius, precisamos de lealdade e resistência, o Pegasus é perfeito para representar a GER, aqui, nesta praça, neste recomeço. Hoje, — Ele olhou em volta para o ambiente completamente diferente e cheio de bruxos de todos os status de sangue caminhando e comprando, comendo lado a lado, além de muitos trouxas. — Recomeçamos a revidar nesta guerra, a lutar de volta e com força.

— O nome da praça está ali, em latim. — Disse Sirius sorrindo.

Harry se aproximou e viu uma placa onde estava escrito o nome da praça, as datas e uma explicação sobre o Pegasus.

— Praça Resistentiam. A Resistência, 20 de dezembro de 1992. — Ele sorriu e acenou. — É perfeito.

— E, muito em breve, dobraremos o tamanho do centro comercial com o acréscimo da Travessa do Tranco. — Sirius sorriu esperançoso. — Não vejo a hora de me sentar com Ian e Mac e projetar a reconstrução.

— A OP já está tão próxima do fim? — Harry sussurrou surpreso. — Pensei que demoraria mais tempo.

— Mais uns dois meses, não estamos forçando ou empurrando com muita força, mas, meu disfarce foi bem aceito e eles estão desesperados por dinheiro ou medo de serem presos. — Sirius falou bem baixinho. — O mais difícil tem sido como alojar todas essas pessoas e uma nova ala foi criada no St. Mungus, discretamente, para todos os doentes mentais que viviam nas ruas. E, Azkaban está abarrotada de bandidos, alguns mais acima na hierarquia, mas, a maioria, peixe pequeno. Temos que agir com muito cuidado para que ninguém perceba nossas intenções e para manter meu disfarce a todo custo.

— Fico feliz que esteja acabando. — Harry pegou algumas moedas trouxas e pensou em um desejo, sua intenção era pedir proteção ao Sirius e ao novo Beco, mas seus pensamentos se voltaram para o cheiro de flores do campo que lhe aqueceu o coração. Assim, ele desejou que seja quem fosse a dona do cheiro, estivesse segura. — E, como está o treinamento auror?

— Muito bem. — Sirius se afastou e voltou a sentar no banco, Harry o acompanhou e sorriu ao ver Adam e Ayana correram para a fonte animados. — Como estou fazendo um treinamento diferenciado, cada 6 meses equivale a 1 ano de preparação. Assim, no início de janeiro farei os testes necessários para ir para o 2º ano, pedi a Denver que me desce alguns dias de folga para estar com você e com a família no Natal. Ainda que esteja me exercitando e estudando em preparação para os testes físicos e teóricos.

— Você fala muito de Denver em suas cartas, ela deve ser muito legal. — Disse Harry.

— Ela é.… especial, acredito que é a melhor auror que já conheci, atenta aos detalhes, grande líder, muito inteligente e corajosa. — Sirius sorriu ao pensar em sua treinadora.

— Ela é Gryffindor? — Harry ficou ainda mais curioso sobre ela, porque parecia que Sirius a admirava muito.

— Bem, talvez fosse se tivesse ido a Hogwarts, mas Denver é americana e foi a Ilvermorny... — Sirius o olhou curioso. — Você gostaria de conhecê-la?

— Sim, gostaria. — Harry sorriu e corou um pouco. — Acho que quero ser um auror também, um dia, e se ela é tão boa, seria legal conversar... bem, se ela quiser, quero dizer.

— Um auror, hein? — Sirius o olhou com um largo e orgulhoso sorriso. — Porque será que isso não me surpreende? — Os dois riram, porque sabiam como Harry gostava de resolver um mistério. — Conversarei com Denver e marcarei um almoço, tenho certeza que ela gostará de conhecê-lo também.

Harry acenou concordando e olhou para a multidão alegre que entrava e saia das lojas, andava pelo Beco e admirava a nova praça.

— Essa praça foi uma grande ideia, combina, parece que sempre esteve aqui e as reformas dos prédios ficaram incríveis. Nem parece o mesmo lugar. — Ele disse feliz.

— Como você se sente em olhar para tudo isso e saber que é o responsável? Orgulhoso? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Oh... — Harry corou. — Não sou o responsável, Sirius, eu apenas tive uma ideia, vamos infiltrar os nascidos trouxas, o resto foi feito por todos. Eles são tão criativos e inteligentes, que pegaram o meu pensamento e transformaram em tudo isso. — Ele gesticulou com as mãos. — Mas, olhando para tudo, me sinto orgulhoso, feliz e esperançoso. Não posso lutar essa guerra sozinho e acredito que temos um exército ao nosso lado. Faz sentido?

— Sim, faz todo o sentido. — Sirius apertou seu ombro. — Você nunca lutará sozinho, mas está certo em dizer que essas pessoas todas lutarão ao seu lado, mesmo que nunca aja uma batalha ou violência. Os puristas ou famílias antigas sempre subestimaram os nascidos trouxas, temeram as mudanças que eles poderiam trazer se fossem integrados ao nosso mundo. No entanto, eles são maioria, junto com os mestiços, inteligentes, cheios de energia e vontade de criar coisas melhores. Agora que foram infiltrados, acredito que até Voldemort terá dificuldade em expulsá-los.

— Eu compreendo o medo, os bruxos têm uma cultura e tradição, professor Achala nos falou sobre isso outro dia. Não precisamos transformar nossa sociedade em uma imitação da sociedade trouxa e nem é isso que os nascidos trouxas querem. Eles amam serem bruxos e fazerem parte do nosso mundo, querem aprender e seguir os hábitos e costumes. O problema principal é a superioridade que os puros-sangues acreditam ter para os nascidos trouxas, isso existe no mundo trouxa também e em toda a parte. Brancos que se acham superiores aos negros, homens às mulheres, uma religião ou país a outros. Isso tem fim, precisamos...

— Harry! — Hermione apareceu de repente com seus pais. — Eu estive procurando por vocês... onde? Terry!

Harry sorriu e se levantou para cumprimentar sua amiga e seus pais.

— Também estivemos te procurando, Hermione, mas tinham muitas pessoas! — Exclamou Terry com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu sei, muitas pessoas e as lojas estão tão lindas, os prédios ficaram espetaculares e essa cobertura... Ah! Encontrei a Padma e ela disse que acha que o novo Beco é melhor que o shopping! — Eles riram divertidos. — Onde está Neville? O que vocês já compraram? E essa fonte! O que é aquilo? Um cavalo alado?

Como sempre, Hermione falou aceleradamente por causa da emoção, mas Terry não se importou e respondeu a tudo tranquilamente. Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que Sirius estava brincando com Adam, Ayana, Tianna e Marvel. Os Grangers conversavam com sua tia, Serafina e a Sra. Madaki, que reapareceram, o Sr. Falc estava conversando com Duda e o Prof. Bunmi. Toda essa mistura colorida e vibrante o fez sorrir sentindo-se se encher de alegria.

O horário para o almoço encontrou todos voltando e reentrando pelo Portal Adler, que apenas se tornou insubstancial sem qualquer magia diferente. Neville, a avó e os tios se juntaram a eles, apesar de terem conseguido sua própria mesa, decidiram pedir que colocassem todos juntos em uma mesa só. Harry estava ansioso para ver como ficara o The True, estivera em todas as novas lojas e apenas o restaurante ele ainda não conhecia. E, não se decepcionou.

The Bar estava abarrotado de pessoas, bebendo e comendo, conversando e rindo, depois de confirmarem a reserva com o atendente no balcão na entrada, eles seguiram até as portas do fundo arredondas de vidro e metal negro fundido que estava fechada. Ao atravessarem a porta, The True surgia, então, completamente diferente do The Bar e The Magic.

Harry olhou em volta com um grande sorriso, a parede, onde a porta estava localizada, era decorativa e revestida com enormes pedras cinzas azuladas. Do lado do restaurante a porta de metal fundido era pintada de azul e emoldurada por azulejos espanhóis com flores azuis e negras. O salão era três vezes maior que o The Bar e tinha dezenas de mesas, quase todas ocupadas, assim como o mezanino que se acessava por uma escadaria larga e imponente de mármore branco e corrimão de ferro fundido. A pintura das paredes era branca, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era que por todas as direções haviam paredes de vidro transparente, o que permitia a todos verem Londres de um lado e A Passagem do Cervo do outro, fazendo o ambiente leve, iluminado e acolhedor. O chão era de madeira acinzentada, as mesas de madeira marrom clara, as cadeiras estofadas em azul turquesa. Na verdade, o azul estava em vários detalhes como no lustre que chuva de cristal ou nas taças na mesa, no tapete no chão. Mas como essa era a cor mais forte presente no ambiente, tudo ficava alegre e leve, não pesado ou exagerado. Olhando para cima viu o teto decorado com latão dourado em forma de molduras e abriu a boca chocado com tanta beleza.

Harry suspirou sentindo o que a decoração queria passar, paz e acolhimento. Seu grupo olhava para tudo encantado e sussurrando, quando um anfitrião se aproximou para atendê-los.

— Reserva? — Ele perguntou educadamente.

— Temos duas reservas. — Disse Falc. — Gostaríamos de nos sentar todos juntos.

— Claro, senhor. Em que nome estão?

— Longbottom. — Respondeu a avó de Neville.

— Boot..., espera, não, está em Potter. — Disse Falc e Harry viu o olhar do anfitrião ir em sua direção, brevemente, antes de conduzi-los a uma grande mesa central que rapidamente foi magicamente ampliada para acrescentar os espaços dos Longbottoms.

Todos se sentaram, as crianças mais pertos umas das outras e Harry tentou ignorar os olhares das pessoas em sua direção. Ele se perguntou se os Sarids viriam almoçar com eles como combinado, mas logo um dos atendentes veio informá-los que os anfitriões não se juntariam a eles para o almoço, devido ao grande movimento e necessidade de suas presenças.

— Acho que escolherei o Cardápio Harry Potter, e vocês? — Disse Sirius brincalhão e todos riram concordando.

— Oh... — Harry corou de constrangimento e neste momento na mesa ao lado uma garotinha disse, "Quero a sobremesa preferida do Harry Potter". Afundando-se na cadeira, disse. — Não podemos esquecer isso, pessoal?

— Não. — Disse Neville.

— Nem pensar. — Terry acrescentou.

— Espere até encontrar Fred e George. — Disse Hermione divertida. — Eu os vi brevemente e eles acharam hilário.

— Poxa, no que eu me meti? — Disse Harry ainda mais corado.

— Olá! Eu sou Jenny, serei sua atendente de hoje. Vocês gostariam dos cardápios para escolherem? Posso trazer alguma bebida? — Jenny era morena, bonita e sorridente.

— Qual a bebida preferida do Harry Potter? — Perguntou Chester com uma piscadela.

— Oh! O Cardápio Harry Potter tem sido um campeão de vendas, essa é uma ótima escolha senhor. — Disse ela gentilmente e entregou o cardápio solicitado.

Quase todos na mesa escolheram o seu cardápio, mas a Sra. Longbottom e seu irmão e cunhada preferiram o cardápio Estações, Harry, Elizabeth e Prof. Bunmi o Cardápio Mundo. Os pedidos foram feitos, as bebidas chegaram rapidamente, a comida não muito tempo depois e estava deliciosa. Harry escolheu uma receita italiana, ossobuco com polenta e comeu com prazer o prato quente e suculento. De sobremesa escolheu uma marroquina, o jabane, um creme com limão e iogurte que caiu perfeitamente bem depois do almoço mais pesado.

Olhando em volta, percebeu que todos na mesa estavam muito satisfeitos também, e em volta, não havia um único rosto descontente ou sem um sorriso.

— Esse pudim de pão é incrível, Harry. — Sua tia disse sincera. — Entendo porque está entre suas sobremesas preferidas.

— Foi a Sra. Madaki quem me apresentou, é uma sobremesa típica da Louisiana, tia Petúnia. — Disse Harry sorrindo para avó de Terry.

— Eu não acredito quantos pratos que eu te apresentei que estão neste cardápio, Harry. Obrigada, me sinto honrada. — Disse ela e o Prof. Bunmi sorriu.

— Esse garoto é esperto, você é a melhor cozinheira que existe neste mundo e ele sabe quando prova a perfeição. — Disse ele. — Eu soube e por isso me apressei em casar com você, querida.

Todos riram e houve provocações, Sra. Madaki corou com os elogios.

— Aprendam, meninos, quando encontrarem uma garota que toquem seu coração, pode ser com sua comida ou música, sua inteligência ou bondade, mesmo sua beleza ou cheiro, não a deixem escapar. — Disse o Prof. Bunmi muito sério, mas os olhos brilhantes de diversão.

— Cheiro? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— O que é isso, Harry? Já encontrou uma garota com um cheiro especial? — Brincou Miriam que tinha o senso de humor do pai dela.

— O que? Não... — Harry corou outra vez e todos riram. Ora, o dia parecia feito para todos se divertiram as suas custas. — Não, apenas, no Portal Adler, bem, eu senti um cheiro, acho que nunca senti antes. Como ele funciona, Sr. Falc?

— Bem, eu não sei os detalhes, mas Sebastian Adler é um bruxo e artista que faz quadros mágicos, isso exige muito conhecimento mágico e técnicas especiais. — Respondeu Falc. — Pelo que entendi, Adler usou um selo mágico para criar a pintura e ao em vez que colocar um personagem que se move e fala, como nos quadros, ele utilizou um ritual das fadas.

— Ritual das fadas? — Hermione tinha uma expressão de profunda vontade de aprender.

— Sim, fadas foram extintas a muitos anos ou se esconderam no Reino de Avalon, pelo menos é o que alguns acreditam. — Disse Falc dando de ombros. — Eu não conheço os antigos rituais, muito menos os das fadas ou a magia feérica, mas, acredito que a intensão de Adler era evocar no portal uma grande quantidade de magia e, assim, torná-lo senciente.

— Senciente? — Elizabeth estava surpresa. — Como se ele tivesse vontade própria?

— Sim, a magia é senciente, ela percebe o perigo ou se alegra com os bons momentos de um bruxo. — Serafina explicou. — Não são pensamentos, mas impressões de sentimentos e, se você estiver conectado com sua magia, poderá compreender. Como, por exemplo, quando se apaixona, a magia comunica ao bruxo a aceitação da magia do outro bruxo e podem até se conectarem.

— No caso do Portal Adler, a imensa quantidade de magia a torna sensitiva e é esta magia que permite nosso acesso ao Beco e, ao fazer isso, ela nos presenteia com algo agradável. — Disse Falc e apontou para os filhos. — Como as purpurinas para Ayana e as borboletas para o Adam.

— Eu gostaria de ver o que ela me daria. — Disse Tianna com um bico.

— Podemos voltar lá depois, querida, então, será sua vez. — Disse Serafina carinhosa.

Tianna e Marvel comemoraram, Chester Jr não estava presente, pois eles temiam assustá-los com a multidão.

— Bem, o Portal não me deu um presente, nem cheiro ou borboletas. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— A mim ele deu, eu estou tentando me lembrar de algo importante e a voz me disse onde procurar. — Disse Neville sorridente.

Quem conhecia seus problemas de esquecimento não pôde se impedir de rir, muito divertidos.

— A mim, eu senti como se me energizasse, foi estranho, mas parecia se conectar com minha magia. — Hermione sorriu meio sonhadora, o que era algo bem estranho em seu rosto. — A voz disse, "Não desista do seu coração, Defensora". — Seus pais sorriram e pareciam intrigados.

— Isso foi um conselho! Eu também recebi um conselho, a voz disse, "Não duvide de seu caminho, Cuidador". — Disse Terry empolgado.

— Bem, se a magia acreditou que precisavam desses conselhos, vocês devem refletir com calma e descobrir o que ela quis lhes dizer. — Aconselhou o Prof. Bunmi e os adultos acenaram concordando.

— E, vocês ouviram apenas uma voz? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Sim. — Todos responderam ou acenaram.

— Porque, Harry? Você ouviu algo diferente? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— E, qual o cheiro que o Portal lhe deu de presente? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Era um conjunto de vozes, como um coral suave e feminino, me disse, "Não se esqueça do cheiro, Guerreiro", então, as chamas líquidas me envolveram e o cheiro de flores foi borrifado em meu rosto. — Harry franziu o cenho pensativo e não disse como o cheiro o fez se sentir, não queria mais comentários constrangedores.

— Interessante. — Disse Serafina.

— Talvez tenha a ver com o Jardim da Lily. — Sugeriu Falc e Harry apenas acenou sem estender o assunto, tinha a intuição de que era algo diferente, mas não fazia ideia do que. — E o que são os selos mágicos?

— Eles são símbolos ou desenhos específicos, rúnicos e muito poderosos que junto com a intenção mágica e o poder do bruxo tem um grande efeito mágico, com uma duração bem longa. — Explicou Serafina. — Adler usa tintas mágicas específicas para desenhar os selos, isso demanda tempo e muita atenção, é um trabalho difícil, mas genial. E, permite que ao portal ser como é, tão poderoso e incrível.

— Mas, o que o torna senciente é a magia feérica e qualquer ritual que ele utilizou, com pedras, plantas ou runas especiais das fadas. — Disse Falc suavemente. — Edgar e Savita o conheceram, acredito que Ian e Mac também, infelizmente, não tive a oportunidade de encontrar o artista.

— Eu o encontrei brevemente. — Disse Sirius aos curiosos. — Parece muito focado e inteligente, mas um pouco temperamental, não queria muitos palpites, apenas que a arte e magia falasse com ele enquanto criava. Edgar concordou e não se arrependeu.

— Acho que Edgar gostou dele e de seu trabalho, tanto que insistiu em nomear o portal em sua homenagem. — Explicou Falc.

Antes de deixarem o The True, Harry foi falar brevemente com a Sra. Rosa e a encontrou comandando sua cozinha de maneira alegra e enérgica.

— Harry! Como estava seu prato? Foi bem atendido? — Ela lhe perguntou. — Desculpe perder o almoço, mas não paramos um momento desde que abrimos e meu Julian também está completamente atarefado com os hóspedes.

— Tudo foi perfeito, Sra. Rosa, maravilhoso. E, não precisa se desculpar, compreendo que isso é uma boa notícia e fico feliz com todo esse movimento. A inauguração está sendo o sucesso que sonhávamos e é isso que importa.

— Você está certo, um sucesso sim, é exatamente essa a palavra para descrever e acredito que está sendo melhor do que esperávamos. Julian já me disse que além dos hóspedes convidados, dezenas de pessoas se hospedaram no The Magic, porque decidiram passar a noite depois do show das Irmãs Estranhas. — Informou Sra. Rosa orgulhosa.

— Isso é incrível! — Harry sorriu muito animado e olhou em volta. Haviam uns 20 funcionários e um monte de panelas e colheres se movendo com magia. — Sua cozinha é linda.

— Você pode vir cozinhar comigo sempre que tiver um tempo. — Disse ela e olhou para tudo com orgulho. — Em uma cozinha trouxa, sem a magia, haveria o dobro de funcionários para servir tantas pessoas. E, ainda não o faríamos tão bem como aqui, obrigada, Harry, por me proporcionar e ao meu Julian tanta alegria.

Seus olhos tinham um brilho de lágrimas e Harry se emocionou com sua gratidão.

— De nada. Obrigado por seu talento e alegria, não poderia estar mais feliz em ser seu sócio. — Disse ele sincero. — Queria lhe perguntar sobre uma receita... — Harry explicou sobre sua vontade de cozinhar a receita francesa preferida do Sirius, mas sem o vinho tinto, para os abrigos.

— Hum, essa é uma ótima ideia e um gesto muito bonito, acredito que você deve substituir o vinho por um caldo de legumes. — Sugeriu ela.

— Isso não o tornaria uma caçarola?

— Não, porque o tempero é diferente, desde que os mantenha, terá uma versão não alcoólica do prato francês. Além disso, você não usara os legumes do caldo, apenas o caldo com os ingredientes da receita francesa, isso o tornará bem nutritivo e gostoso. — Disse ela pensativa. — E, seria algo que poderíamos oferecer aqui, talvez no cardápio do próximo inverno, hum...

Harry sorriu ao ver como estava planejando os próximos cardápios.

— Sra. Rosa! — Um jovem apareceu nervosamente. — Estamos com um problema..., Kate pediu que viesse buscá-la.

— Ora, do que se trata? — Seu rosto se fechou de preocupação e deixou a cozinha, Harry os seguiu a distância.

O problema era no The Bar, onde a gerente do restaurante, Kate, tentava explicar para um Lucius Malfoy e família, porque não poderia entrar no The True.

— Senhor, como já lhe disse, o seu sobrenome não importa se não tem uma mesa reservada, mas se puder aguardar no The Bar, acredito que em menos de 20 minutos teremos uma mesa...

— Não me interessa esperar, onde está o dono dessa...

— Olá, sou a chefe e responsável, posso ajudá-los? — Rosa foi gentil e muito educada.

— Estou dizendo a essa... garota, que sou Lucius Malfoy, da Casa Malfoy e quero uma mesa, imediatamente, para mim e minha família. — Malfoy tinha uma expressão arrogante e enojada.

— Sra. Rosa, estava explicando...

— Já entendi, Kate. Sr. Malfoy, como minha gerente lhe disse, sem reservas, uma espera é necessária, talvez não estivesse presente quando dei este aviso na abertura, mas, felizmente, com toda essa linda festa o movimento tem sido de 100%. Espero que compreenda e possa aguardar em nosso bar, serviremos uma bebida de cortesia por qualquer transtorno.

— Nós ouvimos seu discurso, mas julgamos que famílias com nosso prestígio não estava incluído neste incomodo tolo. — Uma mulher loira com uma expressão de enfado disse. — Você sabe quem somos? Um Malfoy não espera, muito menos atrás desse tipo de gente, Sra...

— Chefe, pode me chamar de Chefe Rosa, Sra. Malfoy e, essa gente, são meus clientes. Para mim pouco importa seu sobrenome, família, conta no banco ou status de sangue. — Rosa falou com firmeza. — Não existem privilégios deste tipo em meu restaurante, apenas o excelente atendimento que dou a todos, igualmente. Se puderem aguardar, lhes garanto que não se arrependerão, se não, talvez, possam retornar em um dia de menor movimento.

Harry sorriu das expressões dos Malfoys, constrangidos e indignados, Sra. Rosa os colocou em seus lugares. Até Draco estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou... ou não comeu e não gostou, pensou, rindo baixinho e voltou para sua mesa, pois sabia que não tinha que se preocupar, Sra. Rosa sabia muito bem lidar com essas pessoas.

Durante a tarde o número de pessoas, ainda muito grande, diminuiu no Beco Diagonal o suficiente para Harry e os outros terminarem suas compras. A família trouxa, com exceção de sua tia e primo, partiu para suas casas, que eram em Londres, prometendo voltar para o show e Harry desconfiava que muitos tiveram a mesma ideia. Enquanto Serafina, Petúnia e Ayana iam ao salão, Enchanted Beauty, Falc levou Adam, Terry, Duda para algumas outras lojas e compras extras. Os Grangers partiram, mas Hermione ficou e se juntou as amigas, Mandy, Morag e Padma para estarem juntas na festa da noite e, depois, ela dormiria na casa de Mandy. Neville partiu com a avó que não o queria de volta para o show, mas Harry lhe pediu educadamente e a velha senhora aceitou.

— Acho que minha avó tem um fraco por você, Harry. — Disse Neville divertido.

— Hum..., talvez. — Harry deu de ombros. — Você volta mais tarde?

— Sim, estou exausto e será bom descansar um pouco, dizem que o show da Irmãs Estranhas é muito intenso.

— Eu não posso descansar, tenho mais presentes para comprar, quero conhecer os novos associados e tenho uma reunião na GER às 17 horas. — Disse ele olhando para o relógio. — Vou com Sirius, acredito que só nós dois chamaremos menos a atenção e ele também tem bastante presentes esse ano.

— Harry Potter e Sirius Black juntos chamam menos a atenção? — Neville falou ironicamente e os dois riram. — Eu percebi que você está mais relaxado, dormindo melhor?

— Muito. — Harry afirmou sincero. — Na verdade, por hoje, não pretendo pensar em nada difícil, apenas comemorar que tudo está indo tão bem. Nos vemos mais tarde.

Eles se despediram e Harry pode, com calma, visitar as novas lojas, recebeu muito abraços dos associados e pode se apresentar e conhecer os novos que se juntaram a GER depois que tinha partido para Hogwarts. O salão, Enchanted Beauty, ainda estava com um grande movimento, e ele percebeu que não conseguiria conversar com a Srta. Jessica.

Assim, seguiu para a Agência de Turismo Blue World, que oferecia viagens trouxas e mágicas para o mundo inteiro. Com portais ou aviões, para locais mágicos e trouxas, com hotel, transporte e visitação turística no país de escolha do cliente. O Sr. Julian, Diretor da Divisão de Turismo indicou sua irmã, Pippa para abrir o Ristorante La Giacinta e sua esposa, Martina, para ser uma associada da agência de turismo. Martina Montesino era uma bruxa argentina e Julian a conheceu em uma de suas viagens ao país da América do Sul. O dois viajaram juntos pelo mundo todo e a Sra. Martina o ajudou a escrever seus livros com fotos, dicas e roteiros de viagens. Como a Divisão de Turismo da GER tem a função de criar meios de aumentar o turismo ao Beco Diagonal ou ao mundo mágico e trouxa como um todo, criar uma agência de turismo que ajudaria os bruxos do Reino Unido a visitarem outros países, pareceu uma grande ideia. E, mais importante, a Blue Word estava trabalhando com o The Magic e oferecendo aos turistas uma excelente experiência ao visitarem Londres.

Harry conversara com Martina por espelho e ela lhe explicara o desejo que terem filhos, que os fez decidirem viver em definitivo em Londres, parar com as viagens constantes. E, como todos esses anos conhecendo todos os lugares do mundo a ajudaria a criar experiências igualmente mágicas para os clientes.

Agora, ele teve tempo de conversar com ela pessoalmente e perceber que estava grávida e muito feliz.

— As pessoas estão vindo aos borbotões, querem fechar viagens para todos os lugares. — Seu sorriso e sotaque espanhol era muito bonito. — O bebê está todo agitado, acho que sente como estou feliz. Obrigada, Harry.

Ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto e Harry corou para diversão de Sirius.

— Quando nasce? — Perguntou encarando com olhos arregalados a imensa barriga.

— É um menino e ainda falta mais de 3 meses, depois, vou trazer ele para trabalhar todos os dias, vou criar um espaço bem bonito aqui no meu escritório. — Disse ela mostrando o espaço ainda vazio.

— Legal... hum, você tem certeza que só tem um bebê aí? — Harry perguntou apontando para a barriga.

— Você está dizendo que estou gorda? — Ela perguntou com expressão séria e Harry empalideceu.

— O que...? Não! Não foi o que eu disse... eu nunca diria... a senhora não está... juro que... — Mas ela começou a rir e Sirius gargalhou, Harry percebeu que Martina estava brincando e nem sabia se ficava aliviado ou chateado de ser brincado de novo. — Engraçado, muito engraçado.

— Se você pudesse ver sua expressão, riria também, Harry. — Disse Sirius, rindo sem parar.

Eles seguiram para uma loja que teve os olhos do Harry brilhando de animação. E a Glee & Dream, uma loja de brinquedos trouxas que estava abarrotada de crianças e seus pais meio desesperados que tentavam não ir à falência. Jonathan Travis era o associado e se vestia como Papai Noel, na verdade, toda a decoração era muito natalina. Todo o Beco tinha um toque aqui e ali, referência ou símbolos do Natal, mas esta loja parecia a fábrica ou casa do Noel. Os vendedores se vestiam de duendes de Papai Noel e para as crianças bruxas que não conheciam o mundo trouxa, era tudo novo e espetacular. O nome, Alegria & Sonho, combinava muito bem, pensou Harry, ao comprar mais alguns presentes de Natal.

Jonathan era um bruxo nascido trouxa e trabalhava como marceneiro desde que deixou Hogwarts, mas começou a vender ilegalmente tentando juntar dinheiro para abrir seu próprio negócio. Ter uma loja de brinquedos era um sonho, mas ele nunca acreditou que a abriria no Beco Diagonal. Eles falaram muito brevemente, Harry fez uma encomenda especial e, então, Jonathan correu ajudar um cliente e Harry deixou a loja muito satisfeito com suas compras.

Na outra loja nova, a World of Music, Harry comprou alguns discos para si e amigos. Sean Collins era irlandês e mestiço, ele tinha uma loja de música em Dublin e quando ouviu sobre a nova empresa que estava abrindo novos comércios no Beco, se aproximou com a proposta de sociedade, sem saber que era exatamente isso que a GER estava oferecendo. O lugar estava tão bonito e cheio de clientes, que tudo o que Harry pode fazer foi comprar e sair, lançando um aceno na direção de Sean, que retribuiu com um grande sorriso.

Na loja de míveis e carpintaria do Prof. Jones, Harry e Sirius passaram mais tempo. Apesar de não comprarem nada e o lugar não estar tão cheio, os vendedores estavam acompanhando clientes por toda a loja que olhavam os lindos móveis prontos.

— Estamos recebendo dezenas, talvez mais de uma centena de encomendas, Harry, quando digo que faço personalizado, com os detalhes, desenhos e cores que quiserem, ficam completamente empolgados. — Disse Jonas sorridente. — E, a Savita esteve me enviando dezenas de pedidos de visita a casas, sua loja de decoração tem tido muito movimento até agora e ela quer que eu faça os móveis sob medida.

— Isso é incrível, melhor do que eu esperava. A M&T constrói ou reforma, a Srta. Savita decora, o senhor faz os moveis e a Srta. Linda o jardim. — Disse Harry satisfeito.

— Isso sem falar no artista, Adler, soube que a Savita recebeu inúmeros pedidos de obras de arte igual a pintura no Portal. — Informou Jonas. — Acho que ele prefere ser mais recluso, mas terá muitas encomendas nos próximos meses.

— E você? Conseguirá dar conta das aulas em Hogwarts e as encomendas da loja? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Sim, contratarei funcionários se for necessário, essa a intenção com tudo isso, afinal, gerar mais empregos. E, eu amo ensinar, não conseguiria abandonar os alunos. — Prof. Jonas sorriu e Harry ficou aliviado, porque também amava suas aulas.

A Custom Furniture era uma loja ampla e ficava ao lado da Zonam, onde Harry entrou para conversar com a JJ, associada da loja de couro e com quem se sentou por um tempo para encomendar um novo projeto.

— Interessante suas ideias e imagino que tenha bons motivos para precisar de algo assim? — JJ perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu tenho, com certeza. — Harry afirmou. — Você consegue fazer?

— Com certeza, eu posso. — Ela guardou a pasta com o projeto. — Você me trouxe uma incrível ideia e posso lhe dar um desconto, pois venderei muito algo assim em minha loja ou se quiser exclusividade, poderá pagar uma taxa extra.

— Taxa de exclusividade? — Sirius perguntou interessado.

— Exatamente, assim esse projeto não será feito para mais ninguém por mim, mesmo que a pessoa venha e me diga que o viu usando e quer algo igual. Mas, é caro, tudo o que é exclusivo mais que dobra de valor. — Informou JJ em tom de negócio.

— Interessante. — Harry pensou e depois acenou negativamente. — Não preciso de exclusividade, pode vender aqui, ainda que seria muito bom se não vendesse a comensais da morte.

Quando deixaram a loja, Harry apontou para a lojas de poções, Rituum & Potions, de Fiona.

— Se pretende saber se ela conseguiu o elixir para despetrificar as crianças, a resposta é não. Estou em contato com ela o tempo todo, Will não tem muito contatos fora do país, assim, as chances de conseguirmos as mandrágoras são mínimas, mas Fiona tem mais conhecidos no continente, na Irlanda e está espalhando a necessidade do elixir pronto. — Disse Sirius e suspirou ao ver seu rosto cair. — E, o Francisco também está procurando, assim, talvez tenhamos algo em breve.

Harry o encarou surpreso, mas depois percebeu que, seu padrinho, sendo um auror em treinamento, estaria tentando encontrar meios de ajudar e impedir mais ataques.

— O que o Sr. Andrade disse? — Harry perguntou curioso. O agrônomo, Francisco Andrade, contratado para administrar suas fazendas, fora indicação da Srta. Martina.

— Bem, você sabe que ele e Martina são muito amigos e estiveram juntos na escola de magia do Brasil, o Castelobruxo. Ela o indicou ao cargo, pois Julian ouviu que precisávamos de um especialista em agricultura mágica e trouxa. — Sirius acenou que fosse na direção da Lojas de doces, mas Harry acenou para a loja de poções. — Bem, vamos então. Francisco tem sido incrível desde que o contratamos a um mês, junto com a administradora, Faith Summer, os dois estão cheios de ideias e motivação. De qualquer forma, Francisco é brasileiro, de uma região cheia de florestas mágicas, hum... Pantanal e lhe perguntei se haviam mandrágoras por lá. Ele disse que o tempo é muito quente para elas crescerem naturalmente, mas que um de seus colegas podem ter em suas estufas particulares e, a meu pedido, Francisco escreveu para esses Herbologistas. Como ele sabe que é por uma questão tão importante, também escreveu para a diretora do Castelobruxo, Sra. Caetana Silva, é o seu nome, pedindo o elixir ou as mandrágoras crescidas.

— Nós estivemos cuidando delas neste último mandato, são muito delicadas e temperamentais, pude entender como é difícil cultivá-las. Neville as adora. — Disse Harry quando entraram na loja de poções, clara e com cheiro agradável de ervas e especiarias.

— Acho que não existe uma planta no mundo que Neville não adore. — Disse Sirius e Harry concordou rindo.

— Olá, Srta. Fiona.

— Olá, Harry, Sirius, como estão? Divertindo-se? — Seu tom era sereno e rosto tinha um grande sorriso, olhos azuis brilhantes e cabelos ruivos presos em um coque.

— Muito. — Sirius respondeu e Harry acenou sorrindo.

— E por aqui? Como estão as vendas? — Harry sussurrou.

— Mal demos conta, pedi a algumas pessoas que querem montar rituais de purificação e proteção em suas casas que voltassem com mais calma em um momento com menos movimento. — Disse ela sorrindo. — As poções, amuletos que estavam nas prateleiras desapareceram nas primeiras horas, felizmente, tínhamos um grande estoque ou...

— Srta. Fiona, temos um novo lote pronto, preciso apenas de sua avaliação... — Um jovem entrou na loja pelos fundos. — Olá, Sr. Black, oi Harry.

— Olá, Robyn. — Sirius cumprimentou seu antigo funcionário e Harry se lembrou que Robyn O'Connor trabalhou temporariamente para a Fábrica de Poções de alta periculosidade dos Blacks antes de ser contratado em definitivo pela Rituum e Potions. — Está gostando do novo trabalho?

— Sim, senhor, menos desafiador, mas, igualmente interessante, além de estar conseguindo juntar dinheiro para iniciar meu Mestre em Poções em breve. — Disse ele suavemente, mas Harry percebeu que seu sorriso era um pouco forçado.

— Robyn, vou atendê-los e já entro para checar a poção. Ok? — Disse Fiona suavemente.

— Ok, Srta. Fiona. Até mais. — Disse ele se despedindo.

— Então? Precisam de algo? — Perguntou ela, depois que seu funcionário voltou para o laboratório.

— Hum... está tudo bem, Srta. Fiona? Tive a impressão de que Robyn está incomodado com alguma coisa. — Harry questionou preocupado.

— Não, tudo está indo bem... quer dizer, estou tendo alguns problemas com um funcionário, um Mestre de Poções competentíssimo, mas que tem péssimas habilidades sociais. — Disse ela parecendo exasperada. — Mas, estou conseguindo contornar tudo por enquanto.

— Ok. Queria essas poções aqui, Srta. Fiona, se as tiver. — Disse Harry lhe entregando sua lista.

— Hum..., poção de reposição de sangue, poção de dor, poção estimulante, poção fortalecedora, poção morto vivo, poção calmante, poção do sono sem sonhos, poção da incoerência, poção limpa-ferida, poção wiggenweld, contravenenos, pedra de bezoar, essência de murtisco, essência de ditamno, lágrimas de fênix... — Ela parou e o encarou surpresa. — Parece que está se preparando para uma guerra, Harry e você deve saber que não posso lhe vender algumas dessas poções.

— O que? Como assim? — Harry ficou surpreso.

— Por lei, a maioria dessas poções não podem ser vendidas a menores. — Disse Fiona muito séria.

— Oh! Bem, essas poções são todas para o Sirius, a lista é dele. — Disse Harry rapidamente apontando para o padrinho. — Ele apenas é meio... tímido, por isso me deixou pedir.

A mentira descarada fez Sirius engasgar e encará-lo, Fiona ergueu as duas sobrancelhas, entre divertida, curiosa e exasperada.

— Tímido? Hum... interessante, nunca usaria tal adjetivo para descrevê-lo, Sirius.

— Ah! Sim, bem, as vezes, eu sou tímido, principalmente, quando tenho que comprar poções com uma mulher tão... hum... bonita e ruiva. — Disse Sirius desconcertado e Harry o encarou exasperado. E, ele mentia melhor que seu pai?

— Entendo. — Disse Fiona em tom de descrença e voltou a ler a lista, pensativa. — Então, me diga, quantos frascos dessas poções você gostaria, tímido Sirius?

— Quantos? — Sirius arregalou os olhos e tentou não olhar para Harry. — Hum... bem, dois ou três de cada... — Harry fez um gesto sutil de elevação da mão por traz do balcão e Sirius viu. — Ah! Não, não, quero 4 de... — Mas Harry moveu a mão outra vez. — 5? Hum... não, 6... — Dessa vez a mão de Harry não fez nenhum gesto. — Sim, isso, com certeza, 6 frascos, é disso que preciso.

— Sei, acredito que tenho tudo lá dentro e não preciso dizer como lágrimas de fênix são caríssimas, assim prepare o bolso. Um momento, prepararei tudo em um transporte seguro. — Fiona deixou a frente para o laboratório nos fundos e Sirius o encarou.

— O que é isso? Primeiro, aquele projeto com a JJ e agora esse monte de poções, Harry, você realmente parece estar se preparando para a guerra. — Disse ele muito preocupado.

— Apenas uma precaução, Sirius, e não apenas por esse ano termos um basilisco solto pela escola, mas também pelo que seja lá que aconteça no futuro. — Disse Harry e começou a tirar libras da carteira. Esse era um diferencial das lojas da GER, aceitavam libras como pagamento, assim, os trouxas e nascidos trouxas não precisavam ir ao Banco realizar a conversão.

— Ok, eu não gosto, mas entendo. — Disse Sirius com um suspiro cansado. — Mas você é ótimo em Poções e poderia ter feito algumas dessas sem dificuldade alguma.

— Verdade, mas... — Neste momento Fiona voltou com o embrulho.

— Aqui, o embrulho está encolhido, precisa apenas reverter com delicadeza e colocar os fracos em um compartimento seguro. Forma de pagamento? — Perguntou ela, entregando o embrulho para o Sirius.

— Libras. — Sirius disse antes de entregar as notas que Harry colocara em suas mãos.

— Sei..., hum..., são 8,732,00 libras. — Disse ela com um olhar de quem não acreditava que Sirius teria tanto dinheiro trouxa consigo.

— Ah! Você me disse que tinha 10 mil libras, Sirius, então, sobra troco. —Disse Harry sorrindo, pegando o troco descaradamente e colocando no bolso. — Vou guardar para você. Até mais, Srta. Fiona, a loja está linda e o atendimento foi perfeito.

Quando deixaram a loja, Sirius riu, muito divertido.

— Eu deveria ficar bravo com você por andar por aí com tanto dinheiro na carteira, mas isso foi brilhante demais. Apenas não deixe Serafina saber ou estaremos em problemas. — Disse ele não preocupado em esconder algo tão pequeno dos Boots.

— É meu dinheiro e as poções podem ser necessárias em algum momento, assim... — Disse Harry e pegando os frascos guardou em sua bolsa. — Como estava dizendo, não fiz as poções eu mesmo por dois motivos. Primeiro, não tenho um laboratório discreto, mesmo o da torre Ravenclaw, atrairia muitos olhares e perguntas. Segundo, preciso que essas poções sejam perfeitas em sua efetividade porque, com certeza, não as usarei em momentos de tranquilidade e segurança. Portanto, sem erros.

— Faz sentido, ainda que espero que não precise delas, mas é uma excelente ideia, vou encomendar uma bolsa com a JJ e ter sempre comigo também. — Sirius disse o olhando com orgulho. — Não sei como o Departamento Auror nunca pensou em algo assim.

— Porque, e isso é óbvio, os bruxos nunca procuram soluções claras e sensatas para seus problemas ou para evitá-los. — Disse Harry e acenou com a mão em volta. — Olha tudo isso, Sirius, uma ideia simples, óbvia e justa, além de inteligente, qualquer pessoa, em qualquer momento, poderia ter pensado nisto tudo.

— Eu sou obrigado a concordar com você sobre os bruxos, mas, sobre tudo isso. — Sirius fez o mesmo gesto com a mão e depois parou, o encarou nos olhos. — Não, Harry, tudo isso só poderia ser pensado por alguém muito especial, alguém com entendimento e empatia o suficiente para se colocar no lugar de todas essas pessoas excluídas e ter coragem para lutar por elas. Você, Harry, você é o único.

Harry corou um pouco constrangido pelos elogios, mas, sentiu o coração se aquecer com seu orgulho.

"Agora, podemos ir até a loja de doces, por favor? " — Disse Sirius lhe lançando um olhar desesperado e Harry riu divertido.

Assim, os dois seguiram para a loja mais colorida e deliciosa do Beco Diagonal. The Best Candy tinha todos os tipos de doces do mundo todo, biscoitos, cookies, trufas, bombons, barras de chocolates, brownies, gomas, balas, pirulitos, suspiros, muffins, cupcakes, macarons, maçãs cobertas com chocolate ou caramelo, fudges, alfajors, barks e muito mais. Eram de todos os tipos de sabores, cores e formato, tamanhos ou desenhos e, você poderia comprar por quilo, em sacos, caixas ou embalagens decoradas e divertidas para presentear. Havia um monte de biscoitos, gomas, pirulitos e até cupcakes com decoração de Natal e a loja estava absolutamente lotada. Harry nem tentou se aproximar dos associados porque, Joshua e Emily Lewis, estavam completamente atarefados. Em compensação, Sirius e ele compraram um monte de doces, para si mesmo e de presentes.

— Isso é fenomenal! Os doces mágicos são incríveis, mas, nunca vi algo assim. — Sirius olhava em volta, encantado como uma criança.

Harry não poderia discordar e tinha certeza que The Best Candy seria uma das maiores sensações do Beco. Olhando mais para a área de gomas e balas que estavam em baldes transparentes e quadrados com aberturas em baixo, ele viu cabeças ruivas conhecidas e se aproximou.

— Divertindo-se? — Perguntou Harry e os viu saltarem de olhos arregalados. — Ou aprontando alguma coisa?

— Ah, oi Harry, é só você. — Disse Fred e voltou para seu pequeno caderno e caneta, tecnologia trouxa que Harry lhes apresentou meses atrás, pois queria economizar com os caros pergaminhos e penas.

— Oi, Harry. — Disse George olhando em volta disfarçadamente.

— O que estão fazendo? — Harry estava curioso.

— Estamos fazendo algumas pesquisas, sabe, para nossos projetos pessoais. — George falou baixinho.

— Ok. — Harry franziu o cenho, seus amigos mantinham suas ideias a sete chaves e ele não sabia se faziam isso por falta de confiança ou outra coisa. — Posso ajudar?

— Estamos bem, baixi... Harry, estamos apenas pegando os nomes desses doces de gomas e balas, sabe. — Disse Fred meio impaciente.

— Sim, os nomes, formatos e cores, está tomando um tempo. — Disse George espiando outra vez para traz de Harry.

— Porque não compram algumas de cada ou...

— Não somos ricos como você, Harry, não podemos sair por aí comprando tudo o que queremos ter, comer ou pesquisar. — Disse Fred um pouco mais rabugento do que o normal.

Harry levantou a sobrancelha para seu tom grosseiro e viu o olhar de desculpas de George.

— Eu ia dizer que podem pedir a revista de produtos da loja com um dos funcionários. — Disse ele e viu dois rostos idênticos e surpresos o encarando.

— Revista?

— De produtos?

— Que revista?

— Todas a novas lojas fornecem folhetos ou revistas dos produtos e serviços, assim você pode fazer encomendas via corujas. — Informou Harry preocupado e olhou para Josh e Emily. — Vocês não sabiam? Talvez isso não tenha sido divulgado ou exposto o suficiente...

— Não sabíamos, as lojas do Beco nunca tiveram esses folhetos antes. — Disse Fred com olhar ansioso.

— Espere, vou pegar dois para vocês. — Harry se afastou para o balcão, mas não viu nenhuma revista a vista. Era possível que já tivessem acabado? — Josh, onde estão as revistas dos produtos?

O jovem de 25 anos sorridente e atarefado o encarou sem entender sua pergunta por um segundo.

— As revistas...? Ah! As revistas de produtos! Estão bem... ali... — Ele apontou para um pequeno pedestal na entrada que estava vazio. — Deviam estar ali... Emily! As revistas acabaram!

— Acabaram!? Nossa! — Emily arregalou os olhos e sinalizando para um dos funcionários. — Jesse! Busque mais revistas lá nos fundos, tínhamos mais duas caixas com 3 mil revistas cada.

— Desculpe, Harry. — Disse Josh fazendo um embrulho bem bonito. — Jesse é um dos estoquistas e não tem deixado faltar nenhum produto, mas esqueceu das revistas.

— Tudo bem. — Harry esperava apenas que as outras lojas não tivessem cometendo esse erro também. — Queria fazer uma encomenda de Natal, bem grande. Você consegue assim em cima da hora?

— Para você? Eu lhe venderei todo o meu estoque do mês se quiser, Harry, é só falar. — Disse ele com seu rosto sardento, olhos azuis e cabelo de trigo maduro, sua esposa, Emily, era o seu oposto, negra como chocolate escuro, olhos castanhos e cabelos rastafári. Em comum, eles tinham a personalidade alegre, jovem e cheia de energia, até Harry se sentiu meio exausto depois de conversar com os dois pelo espelho.

— Ok, primeiro, o Orfanato dos Abortos, no momento tem 62 crianças vivendo lá e gostaria que enviasse uma mesa de doces para eles no Natal. — Harry disse e o viu arregalar os olhos de surpresa e animação. — Eu não sei a quantidade, mas envie um pouco de tudo, ou dos mais populares com as crianças. — Pediu Harry e o viu começar a anotar o pedido. — O Papai Noel da Glee & Dream aparecerá bem cedo na manhã de Natal com os presentes, vocês podem coordenar e entregarem a mesa decorada ao mesmo tempo.

— Claro, claro, isso é incrível, Harry, maravilho... — Josh parecia estranhamente emocionado e fungou baixinho. — Desculpe, eu... desculpe... Emily, minha Emy, ela cresceu em um orfanato trouxa horrível e foi muito maltratada. Hogwarts foi a sua salvação e, quando eu soube como eles a tratavam, pedi aos meus pais para ela morar com a gente lá em Barry... — Ele olhou com amor para a esposa. — Ela ficará emocionada de ir levar esse pedido, será especial para minha Emily.

Harry acenou entendendo muito bem como era ter Hogwarts como sua primeira casa, ser resgatado de um uma casa ruim e apoiado por um amigo.

— Fico feliz que ela teve você, Josh. — Disse Harry sincero, pois também fora um amigo, um irmão que o salvara.

— Eu também, sou muito sortudo. — Ele fungou e depois sorriu cheio de alegria outra vez. — E, qual é o outro pedido?

Alguns minutos depois, Harry reencontrou os gêmeos, que encaravam um cano de M&Ms com olhares cobiçosos, e lhes entregou as revistas.

— Oh! Veja, Fred! Tem até foto! — Georgie exclamou animado.

— Isso é brilhante. — Disse Fred sorridente.

— São fotos trouxas e o papel é reciclado, mas assim ficou mais barato. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Como sabe? — Fred o encarou confuso.

— Eu ouvi em alguma outra loja, quando alguém reclamou que não eram fotos mágicas. — Disse Harry e era verdade, realmente ouviu um esnobe puro-sangue reclamando na Sports Company.

— Ah... — Disse Fred sem interesse mais.

— Vocês querem ir tomar um chá? Parecem meio tensos. — Convidou Harry preocupado com suas expressões estranhas.

— Parecemos do tipo que toma chá... — Fred começou grosseiro.

— Fred! Pare de ser assim, Harry não tem culpa. — George falou em um sussurro irritado que calou o irmão.

Isso surpreendeu Harry que percebeu a muito que Fred era o líder dos dois e raramente George continha seus sarcasmos ou brincadeiras mais pesadas.

— Vamos lá, vocês dois, vamos comer um hambúrguer e tomar um refrigerante, eu falei chá mais por causa do horário. — Disse Harry olhando para o relógio. — Tenho uma hora antes de um compromisso às 17 horas e estou com fome.

Os dois acenaram e Harry foi avisar ao Sirius aonde estaria, seu padrinho estava mergulhado no mundo dos doces e parecia que não sairia tão cedo. Mesmo que a outra opção fosse hambúrguer.

Harry e os gêmeos conseguiram uma mesa externa na Coffee & Life. Enquanto ele olhava para o Beco ainda abarrotado de pessoas sorridentes no fim da tarde, percebeu os garotos olhando o cardápio e sussurrando entre si.

— Eu estou convidando, assim podem pedir o que quiserem. — Disse ele tranquilamente e pegou o cardápio para escolher o que queria.

— Não queremos caridade, Harry. — Disse Fred com expressão fechada.

— É, Harry, está tudo bem, podemos tomar um... suco, hum... podemos dividir um suco. Não estamos com fome nem nada. — Disse George constrangido.

— Olha. — Harry largou o cardápio. — Se vocês não vão comer, eu também não irei e ficarei com fome. Eu os convidei e não me importo de pagar, principalmente quando chamo meus amigos para lanchar comigo. Isso não é caridade, é amizade e educação. — Ele os encarou seriamente. — Eu percebo que algo aconteceu que os está incomodando e, como amigo de vocês, gostaria de poder ajudar, mas só posso fazer isso se pararem de frescura e de dar patadas para todos os lados.

— Ok. — Disse George e recebeu um olhar irritado de Fred. — Desculpa, você está certo, Fred está sendo um idiota...

— Eu!? — Fred exclamou indignado.

— Bem, como você é Fred e eu sou George, sim, você, seu idiota. — George respondeu e depois suspirou. — Vamos aceitar seu convite, Harry, obrigado por ser um amigo tão legal.

George deu um safanão no irmão que constrangido, disse:

— É, desculpe, Harry, apenas, bem... não foi um bom dia.

— Eu percebi. Porque não comemos e se quiserem podem me contar o que deu errado hoje? — Sugeriu Harry percebendo que o melhor era seguirem em frente. — Eu vou pedir um chocolate quente e um misto quente de queijo de búfala gratinado.

— Hum... tem umas coisas que nunca vimos aqui. Onde está o tal hambúrguer que você falou? — Fred olhou o cardápio confuso.

— O hambúrguer era lá no La Giacinta. — Disse Harry apontando para o restaurante que tinha fila para conseguir uma mesa. — Aqui é mais rápido, tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco. Os pratos aqui são mais naturais, menos gordurosos, assim, sem hambúrguer, mas esses sanduíches são incríveis também e tem uma descrição do que vai em cada um.

— Acho que vou querer um misto quente também, seja lá o que for, quero gratinado, com ovo cozido e cenoura. — Disse George e Fred optou pelo mesmo, mas eles pediram sucos e não chocolate quente.

— Então, pensei que teriam um dia brilhante hoje, com o Festival. — Disse Harry bebendo o seu chocolate enquanto esperava seu sanduíche. — O que aconteceu?

— Bem... — Os irmãos se olharam e deram de ombros, George continuou. — Você sabe como não temos muita grana e com os cortes do salário e horas extras do Ministério, tudo ficou mais complicado.

— Sim, eu me lembro e Ginny quase não foi para Hogwarts, mas deu tudo certo, nosso plano deu resultado e ela está na escola. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Sim, o plano foi brilhante e a mãe nem desconfiou, além de que, você enviar os livros e vestes... — George suspirou. — Estávamos tão distraídos com o projeto que até esquecemos de agradecer no início do mandato. Obrigado por isso, Harry.

— Sua mãe enviou uma carta agradecendo, assim não estava esperando mais nenhum agradecimento. Além disso, eu desocupei espaço no meu baú e reutilizei de maneira inteligente algo que não me era mais útil. — Disse Harry e sorriu quando seus mistos chegaram.

Com fome, ele pegou uma das metades e deu uma grande dentada, gemendo de prazer, pois era muito bom. Os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos de surpresa e gemeram também, eles estavam meios desconfiados, mas os tais mistos eram muito bons.

— Bem... — Continuou George depois de comer uma metade e beber mais um gole de seu suco de cranberry com lichia. — Papai conseguiu um trabalho extra, sabe, para ajudar a pagar as mensalidades da Ginny, porque só aquele dinheiro não pagaria o ano todo, apesar de que o corte de 40% no valor das mensalidades foi incrível.

— Com o corte e a grana extra, parecia que estávamos fora do sufoco e poderíamos nos divertir um pouco. — Disse Fred olhando em volta para o novo Beco e as decorações natalinas que começavam a ser acesas porque o dia de inverno escurecia mais cedo. — Até, quando ouvimos sobre o seu cardápio, pedimos ao pai para almoçarmos no The True Magic porquê...

— Achamos hilário e queríamos zombar de você depois. — George pegou quando o irmão comeu mais uma mordida. — Percy pediu dinheiro para sair com a namorada...

— Percy namorando, ainda não acredito nisso. — Fred falou com a boca cheia mesmo, porque era algo surpreendente.

— E, ele não quis nos dizer quem era a garota, deve ser bem feia, por isso está escondendo-a. — George brincou, mas seus olhos não tinham o mesmo brilho.

— Ok. E depois? — Harry perguntou tentando voltar ao ponto.

— Mamãe achou os preços no restaurante do hotel muito salgados e disse que se quiséssemos comprar algumas coisas nas lojas teríamos que nos contentar com o bom e velho Caldeirão Furado. — Explicou Fred. — Nós ficamos decepcionados, mas queríamos comprar algumas coisas legais e parecia bobagem gastar tanto em comida.

— E, claro, ficamos encantados com tudo. — George olhou em volta. — Tantas coisas novas e incríveis, mas a mãe disse que, primeiro, devíamos ir reservar uma mesa no Caldeirão, porque se não ficariam lotados e não teríamos onde almoçar.

— Papai foi sozinho e voltou muito perturbado, conversou com a mãe que empalideceu na hora. — Disse Fred parecendo zangado. — Depois disso, ela insistiu que deveríamos voltar para casa imediatamente, mudança de planos e nem tínhamos entrado em loja alguma. Não queríamos ir e, quando chegamos as lareiras do Saguão de Entrada, insistimos que nos dissesse o que aconteceu.

— Papai acabou nos dizendo que o Caldeirão estava vazio, as moscas, não tinha nenhuma reserva para o almoço e eles nem abririam a cozinha, pois estavam com medo que não ter quem servir. — George fez uma careta e bebeu seu último suco. — Tom estava muito zangado e dispensou papai do serviço de hoje à noite e disse que teria que o despedir, pois temia que o velho pub não precisaria de outro garçom.

— Seu pai estava trabalhando no Caldeirão Furado? — Harry estava surpreso.

— Sim, era o único lugar que estava contratando e em um horário que o pai poderia conciliar com o trabalho no Ministério. — Explicou Fred. — Sem essa grana extra, voltamos a estar apertados, assim, nada de Festival, compras ou diversão para nós.

Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar, parecia tão injusto ter tanto dinheiro e os Weasley, que pareciam uma família tão incrível, estarem com tanas dificuldade.

— E, como vocês ficaram? — Perguntou tentando entender.

— Nós ficamos muito zangados e dissemos que queríamos o mesmo que eles tinham dado ao Percy para gastar com sua namorada. — Fred tinha uma expressão magoada. — Mamãe disse que Percy merecia uma folga porque era um aluno mais dedicado e um prefeito, mas que nós iriamos para casa, assim teríamos um bom Natal e como pagar as mensalidades do resto do ano.

— Papai disse que conseguiria outro segundo trabalho, assim tudo ficariam bem, mas a mãe insistiu que era melhor prevenir porque, se nada surgisse, o dinheiro que gastaríamos aqui hoje, faria muita falta. — George deu de ombros. — Ron ficou muito chateado, Ginny pediu para ver as lojas mesmo sem comprar nada e nós dissemos que queríamos ficar para o show das Irmãs Estranhas.

— Mãe não deixou...

— Porque sabe que o papai tem coração mole e acabaria nos comprando alguma coisa. — Interrompeu George.

— Sim, Ginny foi para casa chorando, porque não conseguiu ver nada, Ron estava furioso e nós fugimos logo depois do almoço, dissemos que íamos na casa do Lee, que ele não pode vir a inauguração e voltamos para cá. — Fred disse e Harry entendeu que seus amigos passaram a tarde andando por todas a lojas e, não compraram ou comeram nada, porque não tinham dinheiro.

— Lamento tudo isso. — Harry suspirou irritado com o Ministério e com Tom que se recusou a vender o velho pub ou aceitar sócios e reformas. — Escute, essa empresa, a GER, está contratando pessoas, porque não dizem ao seu pai para lhes enviar seu currículo. Aposto que ele encontraria algo rapidamente.

Os amigos acenaram e pareceram mais esperançosos depois de conversarem.

— Obrigado por nos ouvir, Harry e pelo chá. — Disse George com um sorriso mais brincalhão.

— De nada. — Harry olhou para o relógio. — Tenho que ir. Vocês ficarão para o show?

— Com certeza. — Responderam juntos.

— Bem, estaremos todos em um camarote vip que será montado... — Harry olhou a distância para a área da praça onde o palco estaria sendo montado sem ninguém ver. — ... perto do palco. Vocês fiquem por perto, que os deixo entrar. Ok? — Harry pegou algumas libras e colocou no meio da pasta com a conta, acrescentando a gorjeta.

— Camarote? — Fred perguntou confuso, pois não tinham ideia do que era.

— Espera, Harry, você está deixando dinheiro trouxa... — George olhou confuso. — Precisa pagar com galeões... Você não converteu? — Ele parecia meio apavorado, pois ele e o irmão não tinham dinheiro.

Harry suspirou, onde estava a divulgação?

— Não precisa, as lojas da GER aceitam pagamentos em libras. — Disse ele e pegando sua mochila. — Nos vemos mais tarde.

Harry foi direto para o escritório da GER e entrou discretamente. O saguão da recepção estava vazio, então, ele subiu para o terceiro andar, onde encontrou a festa. Um coquetel fora montado e todos os funcionários, bebiam e comiam comemorando o brilhante trabalho. Quando o viram, sorriram, acenaram o saudando e oferecendo comidas ou bebidas, mas ele recusou e foi até o escritório de Edgar que estava com Isabella, inclinados sobre alguns papeis.

— Pensei que pretendiam encerrar às 17 horas? — Perguntou entrando, pois, a porta estava aberta.

— Harry! — Edgar se levantou sorridente. — Estou encerrando, já liberei o pessoal para curtirem nossa comemoração exclusiva e depois pretendo deixar que saiam para fazerem suas compras e se divertirem no show. Eles merecem.

— Estamos apenas repassando alguns últimos detalhes do show, Harry e conversando sobre a lista de problemas que tivemos ao longo do dia. — Isabella informou profissional, mas sorrindo.

— Tivemos muitos? — Questionou curioso.

— Felizmente, não. Muitas crianças perdidas, os pais nem pensam em um feitiço de rastreamento. — Informou Edgar e pegou a lista. — Pode ir, Isabella, comemorar com seus colegas, informarei o Harry e vamos em seguida. — Isabella acenou e saiu, fechando aporta. — Tivemos também, e isso era esperado, muitos bruxos puros-sangues, mesmo alguns não puristas, reclamando de como eram atendidos ou de algum produto trouxa estranho. Também tivemos o feitiço antifurto sendo acionado um total de 88 vezes. — Edgar franziu o cenho. — E, muitos eram de pessoas de posse, veja bem.

— Bem, acredito que aos poucos, encontraremos um meio termo. — Harry se sentou cansado e Sr. Edgar ao acompanhou. — Os nascidos trouxas vem de uma cultura de vida e trabalhos trouxa, os produtos, grande parte deles, são trouxas, mas, esse é um centro comercial mágico, assim precisamos preservar nossa identidade.

— E, é por isso que demos tanta atenção aos detalhes, cada construção, reforma, decoração, disposição dos produtos, uniformes, foi planejado de maneira que a cultura mágica seja identificado em toda parte. — Edgar sorriu. — Acho que está certo, não é apenas a aparência do Beco, a atmosfera mudou e aos poucos os dois lados se encontrarão e criarão uma nova cultura de compras bruxa, com um toque do mundo trouxa.

— Eu tenho dois problemas a relatar e dezenas de elogios. Além de um pedido. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Comece pelos problemas. — Edgar se pôs em alerta e ficou sério.

Harry descreveu os problemas que observou e levantou a sobrancelha com o palavrão que seu diretor soltou.

— Sr. Edgar, é o primeiro dia, não será perfeito nunca porque perfeição não existe, mas, com o tempo, esses pequenos erros se resolverão.

— Sim, mas para que eles não se repitam, precisam ser corrigidos e para isso, terei que conversar, explicar e insistir, dar broncas se for necessário. — Edgar se levantou e fez anotações. — Nunca amoleça por causa disso ou daquilo, Harry. Se algo precisa ser arrumado, tem que ser arrumado, sem atenuantes, pois, se aceitar uma desculpa hoje, sempre terá que relevar os erros e isso cria funcionários preguiçosos. Seja firme, não duro ou grosseiro, mas lhes diga que espera mais atenção e dedicação aos detalhes e pensamentos proativos.

— Prever problemas e resolvê-los antes que aconteçam. — Resumiu Harry.

— Exato. Podemos concertar os erros, mas o mais inteligente é prevê-los e evitá-los. — Edgar terminou suas anotações e depois o olhou sorrindo. — Qual o pedido?

— Você não quer ouvir os elogios primeiro? — Harry perguntou sorrindo.

— O turno acabou e estou louco por uma bebida, você me diz todos os elogios que quiser quando formos comemorar. — Sr. Edgar brincou e Harry riu.

— Ok, bem... Não pediria se não fosse importante, mas, se o senhor não concordar, tudo bem também. Eu entendo e...

— Harry, pare de enrolação e fale de uma vez. — Edgar disse divertido.

— É que o pai de dois amigos meus está com problemas e... — Harry explicou tudo o que aconteceu desde o começo.

— E a pobre menina quase não foi para Hogwarts? Isso seria uma tragédia... — Edgar estava muito sério. — Meu pai era muito rígido e não queria me dar permissão para comparecer a Hogwarts quando recebi minha carta. Lembro-me que fiquei completamente arrasado, vazio e infeliz, naquela época não tinha como entender, mas hoje posso lhe dizer que eu sentia que estava perdendo uma parte de mim. A escola para uma criança, seja ela trouxa ou bruxa, internato ou não, ajuda a criar uma parte de sua identidade, da pessoa que ela será quando adulto. — Edgar suspirou sonhador. — O conhecimento, os professores, os amigos, no caso de Hogwarts, a magia, tudo isso compõe quem somos e perder algo tão enriquecedor, seria uma verdadeira tragédia.

— Concordo, mas, felizmente, isso foi resolvido... — Harry explicou o plano e o emprego extra do Sr. Weasley que acabou de ser perdido.

— Entendi. — Edgar se levantou. — Você quer que eu consiga uma colocação para o Sr. Arthur Weasley.

— Sim, Sr. Edgar, claro, se ele não for qualificado ou uma boa pessoa, entendo se disser não, mas, acredito que esse não é o caso e me entristeço em ver meus amigos tão preocupados e tensos. Quero ajudá-los, mas eles são muito orgulhosos e nunca aceitariam qualquer coisa que acreditassem ser caridade.

— Ok. — Edgar escreveu em sua agenda de anotações e depois soltou a caneta. — Considere feito. Vamos para a festa?

Harry o encarou surpreso e hesitou.

— Só assim?

— Harry, você é o dono de tudo aqui e eles são seus amigos, isso é importante para você e isso é o que me basta. Além disso, me senti tocado por essa família que está com tantas dificuldades e quero ajudá-los também e essas crianças. — Edgar sorriu carinhoso. — Eles parecem ser boas pessoas, vivendo um momento complicado e isso não é culpa deles, assim, se podemos lhes oferecer um trabalho, que é o que eles precisam... Sim, só assim, é a resposta.

— Ok, então. — Harry sorriu de volta mais uma vez feliz que seu diretor era um homem tão sábio e generoso

A festa de comemoração da GER estava mais animada e barulhenta, Harry logo descobriu que Edgar não estava brincando sobre precisar de uma bebida. Havia bebidas alcoólicas mágicas e trouxas na mesa do bufê, claramente, pelos sorrisos mais animados e vozes mais alta, elas estavam sendo consumidas com generosidade.

— Harry, é melhor fazermos o discurso ou logo eles não entenderam mais nada. — Disse Edgar e pegando uma garrafa de cerveja trouxa, subiu na cadeira, depois em uma mesa e, por fim, no balcão circular, bateu com sua varinha na garrafa e chamou a atenção de todos que se aquietaram. — Olá, tenho apenas algumas poucas palavras antes de poderem continuar a merecida comemoração, mas, antes, nosso chefe tem algo a dizer.

Harry arregalou os olhos quando o Sr. Edgar sinalizou para ele subir também. Mais discurso? Porque as pessoas não o avisavam sobre essas coisas? Assim, ele teria um mínimo de preparação, pensou Harry, enquanto acenava com a varinha e subia voando até o balcão. Ele não percebeu os olhares surpresos com a maneira natural com que usou a varinha e voou pela sala até pisar no balcão. Ansioso, Harry não percebeu que usou o feitiço de levitação em silêncio ou considerou que, normalmente, esse era um feitiço para objetos e difícil de controlar a altura, direção ou velocidade, ainda mais aos 12 anos.

— Bem engenhoso. — Sussurrou Sr. Edgar surpreso, mas Harry não entendeu porque estava com as mãos suadas e vermelho ao ter todos o olhando outra vez, na verdade, aqui parecia pior do que em frente a um monte de estranhos.

— Hum... — Harry pigarreou e engoliu em seco. — Bem, hoje mais cedo, me perguntaram se eu estava orgulhoso com tudo o que tinha realizado. — Harry olhou em volta e viu seu padrinho encostado na parede lhe sorrindo, mais seguro, continuou. — Eu lhe disse que não realizei nada. — Ele deu de ombros timidamente. — Eu apenas pensei, como tornar o mundo mágico, o nosso mundo? Porque, quer eles gostem ou não, nós somos bruxos. — Sua voz ficou mais firme e intensa, a multidão ovacionou e bateu palmas. — Eles não podem nos expulsar, mas tem nos mantido a margem da sociedade por séculos, como se fossemos inferiores ou indesejáveis. Bem, a solução me pareceu bem simples, vamos invadir essa sociedade, vamos nos infiltrar e assumir nosso lugar, porque é aqui que devemos estar, esse é o nosso mundo! — Harry gritou se empolgando e ouve mais gritos, palmas e agitação. — Sem violência ou maldade, com inteligência e justiça, eu tinha certeza que poderíamos fazer isso, mas não foi eu quem realizou tudo isso. — Harry gesticulou para o Beco. — Foram vocês, com seus trabalhos, criatividade, inteligência e fé, vocês acreditaram no projeto e se empenharam para tornar uma ideia, naquela realidade incrível lá fora. — Harry viu muitos se emocionarem enquanto os apontavam. — Foram os associados por suas coragens em desafiar e empreender, foram todos nós, juntos, unidos em nossa vontade de crescer e tornar o NOSSO MUNDO, o mundo que temos o direito de ter. — Os gritos e palmas se tornaram ainda mais alto. — Assim, eu estou muito orgulhoso sim, do que nós realizamos, e grato por sua dedicação e fé. Obrigado.

Harry voltou a se inclinar em sinal de respeito e as palmas se tornaram ensurdecedoras. Sorrindo e corado, olhou para Sirius que batia palmas e tinha lágrimas de emoção nos olhos.

— Bem, bem... — Edgar pediu silêncio depois de um tempo. — Depois dessas palavras, resta muito pouco a dizer, porque nosso brilhante chefe já disse tudo. Quero apenas lhes dizer que me sinto honrado de fazer parte desta empresa, desta incrível equipe e que, o que realizamos até agora, é apenas o começo. Assim, bebam, comam, comemorem e se divirtam, vocês estão dispensados para fazerem suas compras de Natal, as lojas ficarão abertas até as 20 horas hoje. O show começará às 21 horas e quero que todos vivam esse momento especial intensamente. O escritório amanhã reabrirá as 12 horas, assim, aproveitem para descansar porque, quando voltarem a entrar por aquela porta, terão muito mais coisas incríveis para realizarem. Aproveitem a festa!

Mais palmas, ovação e gritos animados, alguém ligou uma música e Harry se viu agarrado por alguém antes de ser colocado no chão. Se virando, encontrou o rosto sorridente do Sirius.

— Você está ficando muito bom nesses discursos. Andou ensaiando?

— Não! Eu nem sabia... — Harry parou de se defender ao vê-lo gargalhando e percebeu que era uma brincadeira. O que raios deu em todo mundo hoje para rirem dele?

— Vamos comer e beber algumas coisas antes de irmos, encontrei os Boots e eles já foram para casa descansarem e se arrumarem antes do show. — Disse Sirius e Harry acenou concordando.

Eles ficaram apenas por meia hora, Harry conversou com o pessoal, recebeu muitos abraços, tapas nos ombros, beijos no rosto das garotas que lhe fizeram corar e ficou aliviado quando pode deixar a festa barulhenta, pois estava exausto. O Beco ainda tinha muitas pessoas e estava todo iluminando com luzes de decoração natalina, era de tirar o fôlego e aquecer o coração. Usando a lareira do Saguão de Entrada, Harry foi para o Chalé e Sirius direto para a Abadia. Depois de um banho e um cochilo, ele se vestiu com um jeans preto rasgado, uma camiseta preta do Metallica, jaqueta de couro preta com zíperes e botas de couro de dragão. Ele agitou os cabelos para cima e todos os lados, mais do que o normal e se sentiu bem roqueiro.

Na sala de estar encontrou Duda e Terry vestidos de maneira semelhante e eles sorriram empolgados com seu primeiro show de rock. E, então, os adultos começaram a aparecer e Harry se sentiu muito mal vestido. Sr. Falc usava jaqueta de couro e calça jeans pretas, camisa branca e topete do Elvis. Tia Petúnia surgiu com uma calça de couro vermelha, uma blusa negra e justa com cordões vermelhos trançados na frente, Harry descobriria que se chamava espartilho. Mas, o que mais chamava a atenção era a maquiagem gótica e os cabelos loiros pintados de vermelho. Harry abriu a boca chocado e olhou para um Duda de queixo caído e olhos arregalados.

— O que fizeram com a minha mãe? Ela está parecendo uma vampira dos filmes. — Sussurrou ele meio apavorado, mas Harry não tinha resposta. Polissuco?

Sirius, durante o dia, se vestira mais socialmente para não chamar muita a atenção, mas, quando saiu do flu, voltara ao estilo motoqueiro de sempre, calça de couro, botas de couro de dragão cano alto, camisa branca com uma caveira preta e rasgos estratégicos e uma jaqueta de couro preta que ia até o tornozelo. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos foram destacados por maquiagem preta que tornavam o cinza mais azulado.

— Uau! — Harry suspirou assombrado.

— Ele está usando maquiagem! — Terry sussurrou surpreso. Então, se engasgou e arregalou os olhos que pareciam que ia saltar de seu rosto.

Olhando para a escada, Harry viu a Sra. Serafina descer com um sapato vermelho de salto altíssimo. Ela usava um vestido de couro preto tomara que caia, bem justo e curto. Suas cumpridas pernas ficavam toda a mostra, assim como seus ombros, que Harry percebeu, tinha uma tatuagem. Sua maquiagem era meio azulada e prateada, cheio de brilho e a boca bem vermelho sangue, os cabelos, alisados, foram erguidos em um rabo alto e um topete em cima a fazia parecer mais alta e deixava se pescoço em evidência, além dos brincos brilhantes em suas orelhas.

— Não quis por nenhum colar, acho que o colo limpo fica melhor. — Disse ela olhando para o colar de sua tia e Harry percebeu que era de couro preto, como um colarinho.

— Ficou perfeito, Serafina. — Disse sua tia e se olhou no espelho. — Tanto tempo sem me arrumar, tinha me esquecido que tenho uma bunda.

E, involuntariamente, os olhos de Harry se dirigiram para sua bunda, ele se engasgou e fechou os olhos corado de constrangimento.

— Exato! Tinha me esquecido como sempre gostei de usar saias curtas para mostrar minhas pernas. — Disse ela e Harry, felizmente, manteve os olhos fechados, mas ouviu o Terry se engasgar também.

— Merlin, vou ficar cego. — Sussurrou ele.

— Acredito que possamos ir, as crianças estão na cama, seus pais ficarão para cuidar delas e combinamos de receber seus irmãos. — Disse Falc olhando o relógio. — Eles não podem entrar se não estivermos juntos.

— Ok, as crianças podem ir primeiro... Porque estão de olhos fechados? — Perguntou Serafina confusa.

— Porque, ora... porque vocês estão quase peladas! — Disse Terry, Harry e Duda acenaram sem abrir os olhos.

— Não estamos quase peladas, vocês é que não estão acostumados a nos verem vestidas assim. — Disse Petúnia, Harry abriu os olhos e viu seu sorriso de animação. — Nem me lembro quando me vesti com tanta liberdade ou me senti tão bonita. Quer dizer, acho que estou bonita, não é? — Sua insegurança tirou Harry e Duda de seu momento de imaturidade.

— Sim! Você está linda, tia. — Afirmou Harry com convicção.

— Lindíssima! Nunca a vi tão bonita e jovem, mamãe. — Disse Duda movendo a cabeça e andou na direção de sua mãe, talvez, com a intenção de abraçá-la, mas, quando se aproximou e viu o decote do espartilho que empinava seus seios e os deixava meio à mostra, mudou de caminho e foi para a lareira sem perder o passo. — Vamos então, Harry, você me ajuda a atravessar? — Seu tom era meio desesperado e Harry concordou, indo até a lareira.

Depois que Serafina e Falc voltaram da Londres trouxa com Miriam, Chester, Martin e Elizabeth, vestidos igualmente de maneira arrasadora, todos voltaram a entrar no Beco Diagonal que agora tinha as lojas fechadas, com exceção do Caldeirão Furado, La Giacinta e o Coffee & Life. O palco já estava montado, iluminado e o camarote em que eles ficariam fora erguido em cima das escadarias do Banco Gringotes e de frente ao palco que foi montado depois da praça. A nova praça, estava abarrotada de pessoas, desde a pouco metros do palco, invadindo o Beco para traz quase todo o caminho.

Seu grupo andou pela multidão e subiu no camarote que tinha um segurança impedindo de subir quem não estava programado. Harry olhou em volta e encontrou os gêmeos facilmente, sinalizando para que eles viessem juntos. O camarote era amplo, tinha comida e bebida, os Ministros do Reino Unido e França estavam presentes, Madame Bones e Susan também estavam por ali e Harry a cumprimentou com um abraço e foi apresentado a sua tia. Fudge foi muito pomposo e queria que tirassem fotos juntos para o Profeta, mas Harry se esquivou e foi para o outro lado. Alguns convidados o cumprimentaram e Harry teve uma interessante conversa com o Sr. Delacour. Os associados presentes acenaram discretamente e, por fim, Harry se viu cercado por seus amigos e longe de toda a atenção ou holofotes.

As meninas chegaram de repente e Harry percebeu Terry arregalar os olhos quando viu Hermione, que usava um vestido azul escuro muito curto e com um cinto preto marcando a cintura. Sua maquiagem era bem carregada e parecia que seus olhos castanhos claros eram maiores. Elas tinham ido se arrumar na casa de Mandy, que também estava muito bonita, assim como Morag e Padma, Harry não era cego a isso e, pensando na reação de sua tia, decidiu elogiá-las para que não duvidassem que estavam bem. As 4 meninas coraram e sorriram animadas, parecendo felizes com os elogios. E, quando Padma começou a mover os quadris em uma dança indiana, mesmo sem música, enquanto falava e ria coma as meninas, Harry sentiu o ambiente começar a ficar quente e viu seu primo corar como um pimentão.

Mais pessoas foram chegando e o camarote na altura do palco dava uma visão perfeita do show quando este começou. Harry só ouviu as Irmãs Estranhas pela rádio bruxa e gostava de suas músicas, mas vê-las no palco cantando era outra coisa. Suas roupas eram de couro, colorida, brilhantes e ousadas, suas maquiagens eram ainda mais incríveis e sua energia enquanto tocavam e cantavam tirava o fôlego.

Elas usavam bateria e guitarras, mas, não existia eletricidade ou caixas de som, a música e som dos instrumentos reverberava por toda a parte por magia e o povo pulava e gritava cantando as letras das músicas a plenos pulmões. Neville apareceu atrasado, meio esbaforido e bagunçado por ter de passar, com dificuldade, no meio da multidão para chegar até o camarote e sinalizou para o Harry, completamente encantado.

— Sim! — Gritou Harry sorrindo, ao sentir a energia da música que era levada a eles por ondas de magia e os enchia de energia e alegria. — Eu posso sentir!

Ele sabia que não estava sendo ouvido, mas não importava porque Neville o entendeu e sorriu ainda mais. Suas ideias para acelerar o crescimento das plantas com música estavam na direção certa, pensou Harry, ao observar a multidão que parecia vibrar com a magia da música da banda. Talvez eles não sentissem, mas, naquele momento, suas magias se conectavam com as ondas de magias musicais enviadas pela banda e os carregavam de energia, animação e alegria. Harry podia sentir, podia ver e seu encantamento pela magia apenas se ampliou e, quando a banda de apoio começou a tocar, parecia que o próprio ar do Beco explodiria com tanta energia mágica.

Enquanto as Irmãs descansavam, uma banda tocava para manter o público quente e animado. Harry sabia disso, mas, não que a banda contratada por Edgar seria de músicos nascidos trouxas. No entanto, o inteligente diretor, que estava em casa, com sua família em um merecido descanso, adivinhou que, com um público com tantos conhecedores de músicas trouxas, algo assim seria apreciado e ele estava certo. Assim que os primeiros acordes de Yesterday começou a tocar na guitarra e o cantor a cantar a letra dos Beatles, a ovação e energia triplicou.

A multidão gritou e gritou, pulou e cantou junto a letra toda da música popular. Harry se deixou contagiar, pela música, pela magia, pela energia, fechou os olhos e cantou a plenos pulmões e deixou sua magia se espalhar e se conectar passando sua energia e alegria a todos.

— Quero todos cantando comigo de novo, vamos lá! Todos que sabem a letra dessa bela canção dos Beatles! Mais uma vez! — Chamou o cantor.

E, Harry gritou:

Yesterday

All my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly

I'm not half the man I used to be

There's a shadow hanging over me

Oh, yesterday came suddenly

Why she had to go I don't know

She wouldn't say

I said something wrong now I long

For yesterday

Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

Why she had to go I don't know

She wouldn't say

I said something wrong now I long

For yesterday

Yesterday

Love was such an easy game to play

Now I need a place to hide away

Oh, I believe in yesterday

E, naquele momento não haviam bruxos ou trouxas, não existiam mundos diferentes, pois com música e magia, cantando e vibrando, tudo e todos eram um só.


	59. Está Tudo bem?

NA: Olá, 23 mil palavras, então uma revisão ou só publicaria amanhã. Estou tentando fazer menores e caprichar na revisão, mas estive falhando feio, kkk.  
Bem, todo esse inicio do capítulo surgiu porque um querido revisor, Gaius BlackPotter, me disse que esperava ter visto no Festival do Solstício algo mais mágico, uma cerimonia, já que estamos em um temática bruxa e essa é uma importante data para os bruxos. Eu adorei a critica justa e como ainda não tinha terminado a noite do Solstício, no cap. anterior, pesquisei e criei algo que espero que gostem. Tentei ser o mais precisa em minhas pesquisas, mas não sou uma especialista e tentei tornar informativo, divertido e mágico. Espero que gostem. Obrigada, Gaius.  
Revisem, por favor, no ultimo cap. recebi algumas palavras lindas que me motivaram muito. Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 58

A noite era mágica e, mesmo para aqueles que viveram a magia todas as suas vidas, aquela dia e noite jamais seriam esquecidos. A meia noite, depois de muitas músicas, sorteio de brindes e mais música, Fiona subiu ao palco com um vestido branco, uma coroa de flores sobre a cabeça e um largo sorriso.

— Boa noite a todos. — Sua voz suave e etérea era de arrepiar e alcançou a todos no Beco. — Hoje é uma noite especial, não apenas por causa da reconstrução do Beco Diagonal ou esse show maravilhoso, mas porque é o dia do Solstício de Inverno onde celebramos e reafirmamos os ciclos da vida. Hoje, na noite mais longa do ano, comemoramos o nascimento e o renascimento. Hoje, abrimos nossas mentes, corações e almas para a luz, para a magia e para o recomeço. Todos vocês receberam uma vela vermelha, por favor, a acendam, essa chama simboliza a luz universal que nos permite ascender aos nossos sonhos e nos conectar com a magia. — Todos acenderam suas velas e em breve, um mar de ponto de chamas brilhantes era visto por todo o Beco. — Agora, nós faremos um círculo humano em volta da praça, não temam, a praça foi preparada para se expandir para que todos os presentes possam participar.

Harry observou como não um círculo, mas um caracol humano com dezenas, talvez centenas de círculos se formaram em volta da praça. Olhando em volta, viu que quase todos desciam do camarote para participarem e, gesticulando aos amigos, também desceu. Seu grupo, de amigos e familiares, era grande e formou mais um círculo que se colocou entre dois círculos. Todos ainda seguravam as velas acesas e ninguém parecia confuso ou preocupado, agiam por instinto e tudo parecia natural.

— Os círculos simbolizam a roda da vida, morte e nascimentos, fim e recomeço. — Disse Fiona em tom etéreo e depois abriu os braços em oferecimento e olhou para o céu.

— Hoc est matris suae petitionem populi!

— Haec est mater eferecimento populo!

— Accipere hoc rituali antiquiore in oferte matris liberalitatem!

— O Universo sente nossa disposição, estamos nos abrindo para o ritual, para a magia, para a limpeza das nossas almas e corações.

Nesse momento, um sino começou a tocar em um ritmo constante e constante, quase hipnotizador, e os círculos começaram a andar, girar e girar em uma roda mágica e viva.

Harry segurou sua vela e caminhou, acompanhando seu círculo, podia sentir a magia crepitando, buscando e pedindo, ele atendeu, fechou os olhos e conectou sua magia com a do ambiente e se sentiu elevar. Seus pés estavam no chão, mas sua alma ascendeu com a força da magia, da energia e ele se permitiu sentir, não pensar, não falar, apenas sentir e girar e girar.

— Deixem suas almas se elevarem, confiem na magia, ela os acolherá e os purificará. Não temam, aceitem o seu lugar na roda da vida. — Ao fim de suas palavras, que vinham de muito longe, um cheiro de pinho queimando o atingiu e Harry soube institivamente que girava em volta de uma fogueira.

A fogueira no meio da praça era larga e alta, as chamas lambiam os pinhos de yule levando o seu cheiro em todas as direções.

— O sino simboliza o feminino, a Deusa da Fertilidade, o pinho representa o masculino, o Deus Sol. Juntos, eles criam a vida, protegem a colheita e energizam nossas almas. — Os círculos mudaram e logo todos passaram em volta da fogueira sentindo seu calor, magia e luminosidade.

Harry girou em volta da fogueira sem perceber que dançava e se movia no ritmo de uma música mágica que vinha de sua alma. Sabendo o que fazer, ele jogou a vela na fogueira, abriu os braços para o céu e gritou, seu gritou ecoou por todos os lados e se juntou aos gritos dos companheiros que sentiram o chamado. Harry sentiu sua magia estalar e a eletricidade percorrer seu corpo, envolver e preencher, abrindo os olhos para o céu, viu suas mãos brilharem e a energia elétrica se expandir para o ambiente. Era como se sua magia se espalhasse e, ao mesmo tempo, ele nunca se sentiu tão forte e energizado.

Então, livre, elevado e energizado, Harry dançou em volta da fogueira e girou sobre si mesmo deixando sua magia se espalhar, se limpar e renascer.

O tempo passou e foi como se todos estivessem em transe, o cheiro, o calor, a magia, o sino tocando e tocando. Harry podia sentir o poder, a energia, era tudo tão intenso e real, mas ele não teve medo. E, quando sentiu a convocação, ele respondeu, gritando outra vez e neste momento o grito não era físico e sim, de sua alma, seu coração e ele encontrou resposta, não de seus companheiros de ritual, mas de quem o chamava. O grito do guerreiro reverberou e as respostas o tomaram como uma onda de energia, magia, vitória e coragem.

Ele sentiu ser tomado e acolhido por seus antepassados guerreiros, suas almas, suas magias se conectarão e, neste momento, Harry nunca se sentiu menos solitário. Era tanto amor, tanto carinho, eles lhe enviaram, o cercaram, o carregaram, o elevaram ainda mais alto e o exibiram com orgulho. Seu representante, o guerreiro de sua magia e sangue, poderoso, corajoso, fiel e bondoso. Não havia palavras ou pensamentos, apenas ser e sentir, a noite mais longa do ano se prolongou ainda mais e quando o último sino tocou e as chamas se apagaram, Harry se prostrou de joelhos pela intensidade e poder das emoções e da magia.

— Tibi gratias ago matrem! — Fiona gritou e as palavras se repetiram por todos os lados, de novo e mais uma vez.

— Tibi gratias ago matrem! — Gritou Harry sem fôlego. — Tibi gratias ago matrem!

Quando se levantou, sentia-se energizado e forte, leve e purificado, sorrindo, olhou para o céu e agradeceu mais uma vez a magia e aos seus antepassados. Depois, olhou em volta, buscando seus amigos ou familiares e arregalou os olhos ao ver um casal se beijando na sua frente. Suas bocas estavam engatadas, suas línguas invadiam a boca um do outro e eles se apertavam, se espremiam, as mãos viajavam pelos corpos. Corando, Harry desviou o olhar para outro lado e viu outro casal se atarracando, abriu a boca de espanto, quando o homem sugou a língua da mulher e puxou seu cabelo, mas, ela parecia gostar. Meio chocado, quente, corado e mortificado, Harry olhou em volta e por todos os lados haviam pessoas se beijando, se engasgou quando viu duas mulheres se abraçando e beijando, uma delas lambeu e mordeu o pescoço da outra que gemeu, parecendo muito feliz.

— Oh! Nossa! — Disse e rapidamente saiu de perto da fogueira onde parecia que todos estavam se sufocando pela boca.

— Harry! — Era sua tia Petúnia e o agarrou pela blusa. — Pegue suas coisas, acho que a noite ficou um pouco quente demais. Vamos embora.

Incrivelmente, além de sua tia, Sirius também parecia normal e ajudou a reuni-los, assim, rapidamente, todas as crianças de seu grupo estavam juntas e foram guiadas em direção ao Portal Adler. Eles não eram os únicos que empurravam os adolescentes na direção do Portal e uma barreira de adultos pareceu ser criada para impedi-los de olhar para traz.

— Não podemos ficar? — Fred tentou voltar e era claro que não estava totalmente normal, olhando com mais atenção, Harry percebeu que ninguém parecia o mesmo. — Havia essa garota... Era morena...

— Não! — Gritou Sirius e ajudou George, que estava rindo muito, a empurrá-lo para a frente.

Sirius apesar de humano tinha os olhos de Almofadinhas, George e Fred estavam com os cabelos brilhando como tochas em chamas, vermelhas e laranjas.

— Onde estão meus pais? — Perguntou Terry preocupado, Harry percebeu a aura de bondade e energia que o cercava.

— Você não vai querer saber onde estão ou o que estão fazendo. — Disse sua tia divertidamente. Harry percebeu que ela parecia mais jovem e leve, parecia ter se purificado de energias negativas.

— Oh!... — Terry empalideceu e depois corou.

Isso fez todo mundo rir e o grupo se descontraiu.

— Eu não acredito que participamos de um ritual pagão de solstício! — Exclamou Hermione animada, parecia que ia explodir de tanta energia, na verdade, Harry tinha certeza que sua pele brilhava um pouco. — Me sinto tão bem, cheia de energia e purificada, nunca me senti tão conectada com minha magia!

— Foi incrível! Não sabia que ainda fazíamos esses tipos de rituais, a tanto o que temos que aprender. Me senti elevada, como se minha alma alcançasse uma altura que meu corpo físico não poderia chegar nunca. — Disse Mandy, seus olhos brilhavam de emoção, enquanto caminhava saltitando como se ainda dançasse a música do ritual.

Todos acenaram, concordando com a descrição, Harry viu que Duda parecia ter um passo mais leve, um olhar sonhador e suave. Neville, cheirava a terra molhada e pinho, seus cabelos estavam bagunçados e Harry poderia jurar que viu algumas folhas se soltarem de sua roupa e flutuarem pelo caminho.

— Não fazemos mais, infelizmente, apenas alguns ainda mantêm e defendem os velhos costumes dos rituais da Roda da Vida. — Disse Sirius enquanto esperavam um grupo passar pelo Portal. — Eles acreditam que fortalecemos nossa magia e alma, que recarregamos e purificamos a nós mesmos e o universo, a natureza, pois, mais magia para o mundo traz mais magia para nós. Ao não realizarmos mais os antigos rituais, perdemos parte de nós, de nossa essência.

— Roda da Vida? — Hermione estava cheia de curiosidade, mas, eles chegaram ao portal e o atravessaram, todos juntos, com George e Sirius segurando o Fred com firmeza.

Do outro lado havia uma multidão, a maioria adolescentes e alguns adultos. Alguns casais também se agarravam e iam na direção do The Magic rindo e se abraçando, paravam para se beijar e depois continuavam.

— Nossa. — Disse Sirius olhando para as lareiras e pontos e aparatação. — Em nove meses teremos um boom de bebês por todo lado, a Deusa da Fertilidade estava ansiando por utilizar o seu poder. Acho que derramou um pouco demais.

— O que fazemos? — Petúnia perguntou quando mais casais começaram a passar pelo portal e procurar a cama mais próxima, no The Magic.

— Vamos nos manter juntos. — Sirius olhou para as meninas. — Onde pretendem passar noite?

— Na minha casa, nós temos flu e, como sabíamos que o show acabaria bem tarde, era mais fácil do que pedir aos pais da Mandy vir nos buscar de carro. — Informou Padma que estava agarrada na irmã Parvati que se apertava em Morag.

— Ok, vamos levá-los para as lareiras, então. — Disse Sirius, apontando para os gêmeos e Neville, felizmente, Fred parecia mais normal. — E, vocês?

— Eu vou para minha casa, minha avó não me deixou dormir no Chalé. — Respondeu Neville suavemente.

— Bem, íamos dormir no Lee, mas não conseguimos encontrá-lo. — Disse George e Harry o viu ficar meio esverdeado quando percebeu que estava com problemas. — Não podemos voltar para casa, mamãe acha que estamos no Lee e se souber que estivemos aqui o dia todo...

— Vocês podem vir para o Chalé, tem espaço de sobra. — Harry ofereceu e olhou para Terry que acenou em confirmação.

Nesse momento, Sra. Rosa se aproximou deles sorrindo.

— Como estão? Tudo bem?

— Sim, apenas, tudo ficou um pouco quente demais ao fim do ritual. — Informou Sirius meio brincalhão. — Assim, estamos tirando as crianças.

— Oh! Bem que o meu Julian previu isso! Ele preparou uma sessão especial para os inesperados check in de depois do Alban Arthan. — Disse ela sorridente e olhou para um casal cuja mulher estava no colo do seu parceiro, com a perna engajada em volta da sua cintura. — Ah! O Amor! É tão lindo!

— Mas... — Sua tia pareceu meio desconcertada. — Se já sabiam que algo assim poderia acontecer... porque não nos avisaram, assim tirávamos as crianças antes do ritual?

— Ora! E porque faríamos isso? — Sra. Rosa parecia indignada. — O jovens tem que aprender desde cedo e devem sentir o poder da magia, a verdadeira magia, se fortalecerem e purificarem. Além disso, o sexo é algo natural, o mundo anda muito conservador e intolerante, transformaram algo lindo e mágico em algo vergonhoso.

— Desde antigamente, os adolescentes, acima dos 11anos, participavam dos Rituais da Roda da Vida, Petúnia e aprendiam o seu poder, aceitavam o ensinamento e passavam adiante para a próxima geração. — Sirius explicou suavemente. — Ao fim do ritual, eles eram levados embora, claro, porque a união entre os casais é algo íntimo e não uma orgia. Você pode ver como eles estão procurando um local para estarem juntos, mas, não podem evitar de mostrarem o desejo que sentem, pois, o poder da Deusa os energiza.

— E, não há nada de errado no desejo ou no sexo, apenas nós que tentamos pensar que algo tão natural é motivo para vergonha. — Disse Sra. Rosa e olhou para os adolescentes. — Entendo que se sintam envergonhados, mas devem compreender que não a motivo para isso, seja sobre o que eles sentem ou o que vocês sentem. O amor, o desejo, a paixão, a necessidade, são sentimentos que nos tornam humanos e tão parte da nossa alma como nossa magia ou nossa respiração.

Todos a encaram de olhos arregalados e acenaram, ainda que uma parte deles estivessem levemente constrangidos, mas, era bem menos que antes.

— Isso quer dizer que eu posso voltar? — Fred perguntou empolgado.

— Não! — Gritaram Sirius e Petúnia ao mesmo tempo.

O rosto do Fred caiu em decepção e George riu, o que contagiou aos outros que riram também, relaxando a tensão final.

Eles se despediram da Sra. Rosa e esperaram as meninas e Neville usarem o flu, antes de seguirem para o Chalé. Sirius os acompanhou porque queria estar por perto até Serafina e Falc voltarem, assim eles não ficavam apenas com adultos trouxas, em caso se alguma emergência. Sua tia foi acomodar os gêmeos, Duda e Terry, sonolentos, também subiram, sussurrando sobre algo. Harry sinalizou ao Sirius que queria perguntar algo e os dois ficaram para traz.

— Sirius, eu não entendi uma coisa, porque esse desejo ou necessidade, não atingiu a todos? Você ou tia Petúnia, por exemplo. — Questionou curioso.

— Hum..., bem, os motivos são variados, pode ser que a Deusa sente que você não está pronto, é o caso dos adolescentes, ou que o que você precisa é outro tipo de recomeço, renascimento. — Sirius suspirou e apontou para a escada, eles se sentaram no degrau. — Ela pode perceber o que você precisa, se tem alguma angústia ou tristeza e precisa apenas de amor, purificação e energia. Ou, pode ser porque seu coração ama alguém que não está presente, se você estiver apaixonado, a Deusa saberá e não o fará desejar estar com alguém quando seu coração está tomado.

— Entendi. — Harry acenou se perguntando qual desses era o caso do seu padrinho e tia. — Hum... a magia faz as pessoas estarem com alguém? Como se ela não quer, mas, não tem escolha?

— Não. Merlin, não, se a pessoa não está pronta, preparada, disposta ou com vontade, a Deusa respeita, todas aquelas pessoas queriam ou estavam precisando disso. — Sirius sorriu brincalhão. — O sexo é algo bom, Harry, muito bom, encontrar alguém que você deseja e que te deseja, compartilhar aquele momento especial. Tudo isso, muitas vezes, não tem a ver com casamento ou compromisso, quem criou isso foram os homens e suas leis, para a magia, o amor carnal é algo natural e sem constrangimento. Como a Rosa disse.

— Então, aquelas pessoas passarão a noite juntas e nunca mais se verão? — Harry estava curioso.

— Algumas são casais, como os Boots, namorados, amigos que se desejavam e não reconheciam, mas, sim, alguns seguirão caminhos separados e nunca mais se verão. Ou não. — Sirius apertou seu ombro suavemente. — Antigamente, esse tipo de ritual era usado para encontrar seu par, sua alma gêmea, assim, várias vilas se reuniam no Alban Arthan e, aquele que despertava seu desejo sob o poder da Deusa, era encarado como o seu prometido. Pode ser que alguns desses casais, que eram estranhos antes dessa noite, tenham se encontrado e fiquem juntos a partir de agora.

— Isso seria legal. — Disse Harry meio sonolento e bocejou.

— Então? Tirei todas as suas dúvidas? — Sirius perguntou com um olhar carinhoso.

Harry concordou e se levantou, quando chegou ao topo da escada, perguntou:

— Sirius, você acha que vou encontrar minha alma gêmea?

Sirius o encarou surpreso e depois abriu um largo sorriso.

— Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza e aposto que ela será ruiva. — Disse ele e, lhe dando um beijo na testa, o enviou na direção de seu quarto. — Durma agora e não se preocupe, ainda não é o momento de pensar em sua futura esposa.

Harry disse boa noite, foi para seu quarto e depois de vestir o pijama, escovar os dentes, deitou-se e dormiu em segundos, sem ter tempo de pensar no dia incrível que tivera, mas, sua mente inconsciente não parou. Sonhando, Harry se viu envolvido em fogo vermelho e laranja que não queimava e sim, o acariciava como seda. Ao mesmo tempo, cheiros se misturavam no sonho e disputavam sua atenção, o pinho queimando e as flores do campo, mas, finalmente, sua mente escolheu seu preferido e, Harry sorriu, enquanto o cheiro floral embalava seu sono.

A segunda amanheceu e encontrou o Chalé silencioso, apenas a Sra. Madaki e seu marido, o Prof. Bunmi, estavam na cozinha, ela preparando o café da manhã e ele lendo o jornal. Harry, acordou um pouco mais tarde e não conseguiu companhia para correr na manhã fria de inverno, assim, decidiu treinar sozinho na floresta. Fechando os olhos e deixando que sua magia se conectasse ao ambiente, Harry correu, não muito rápido, mas, ainda correu na completa escuridão. Ele não conseguia ver as árvores, pedras ou troncos caídos, mas sua magia o avisava dos obstáculos e sem medo, confiando em sua proteção, Harry correu pela floresta sem tropeçar uma única vez.

Quando voltou, tomou um banho e desceu para o café da manhã, onde a comida cheirosa e apetitosa o aguardava. Na cozinha, Sra. Serafina e Sr. Falc, bebiam uma xícara de café e ainda usavam as roupas da noite anterior, amassadas agora. Harry adivinhou que eles dormiram no The Magic e acabaram de chegar.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele sorrindo e se servindo de um farto prato.

— Bom dia, Harry. — Serafina lhe sorriu e parecia levemente constrangida. — Vocês chegaram bem em casa ontem?

— Sim, Sirius e tia Petúnia nos trouxeram sem problemas. — Harry bebeu seu leite e sorrindo, perguntou. — E, como é The Magic? Seus quartos são tão incríveis como nas fotos? Não tive tempo de conhecer todo o hotel ou a piscina.

— Oh! Sim, quer dizer... — Serafina olhou para o marido que se escondeu atrás do jornal para não responder. — Bem, não conhecemos tudo e não fomos a piscina, mas..., o quarto em que ficamos era, com certeza, muito bom.

— Fico feliz. — Harry decidiu não continuar o assunto, que também achava um pouco constrangedor. — O que diz o Profeta, Sr. Falc?

— Só coisas boas até agora, Harry. — Sr. Falc apareceu de cabelo despenteado e uma sombra de barba, algo incomum. — Aqui, compramos outro no saguão do The Magic e esse é o da nossa assinatura.

Harry pegou o jornal e na capa havia apenas uma grande manchete com quatro fotos grandes formando um quadrado de imagens impactantes. A manchete dizia "O Festival e a Renovação". A primeira foto, era do The Magic, vista por Londres trouxa, ela se movia e mostrava uma multidão de pessoas entrando. A segunda, era do Saguão de Entrada, mostrando sua beleza e todas as entrada, ainda que o foco fosse o Portal Adler. A terceira foto era do Beco Diagonal renovado, com uma multidão fazendo compras e, no fim do dia, iluminado com decorações natalinas. E, a quarta foto era do momento do show das Irmãs Estranhas e a multidão cantando e pulando no movimento da foto.

Abrindo o jornal, Harry leu enquanto comia devagar, pois toda a edição era dedicada ao Festival. Haviam fotos e explicações sobre cada lugar renovado ou inaugurado, do Saguão de Entrada a Praça Resistentiam. Havia fotos de políticos e celebridades ou artistas, uma grande foto do Harry ao lado da Sra. Rosa, uma explicação detalhada dos cardápios e um elogio constrangedor ao seu discurso e boa intenção em ajudar ao próximo. Felizmente, em nenhum momento, o apelido, menino-que-viveu, foi usado e eles também não falaram sobre Voldemort, Harry ficou feliz que sua imagem estava sendo dissociada do assassino de seus pais. Ele sabia que as pessoas sempre lembrariam e entenderiam a sua pessoa e a de seus pais como aqueles que causaram o fim da guerra, mas era bom ver que todo o mundo mágico poderia ver além disso, o seu verdadeiro eu.

As lojas novas também foram descritas, seus produtos explicados, decorações elogiadas e os folhetos divulgados, o fato de aceitarem libras também causam impacto e mais elogios. As lojas GERs, como foram nomeadas, eram os destaques nas entrevistas, cidadãos comuns ou mais conhecidos, trouxas ou bruxos, até mesmo as Irmãs Estranhas, falaram e elogiaram as lojas, o The Magic e o The True. Os principais elogios eram sobre a renovação do Beco Diagonal, mas, muitos eram sobre o atendimento, preços e promoções, qualidades dos produtos e, ainda, todos disseram que o mundo mágico precisava se modernizar e crescer, oferecendo a população novos produtos e serviços, além de aumentar o número de empregos.

O Profeta deu um destaque especial a isso, ao explicar que a GER gerou mais de 1000 empregos diretos e, aproximadamente, o mesmo número indiretamente. Descreveu, com muita inteligência, o trabalho para promover o turismo no Beco Diagonal e como a nova entrada, com o hotel, restaurante e Portal, além da incrível decoração, elevava o patamar do mundo mágico britânico e o transformava em um destaque internacional. O repórter confirmava isso ao dizer que entre os jornalistas, alguns eram da França, Itália, Espanha, Alemanha e Estados Unidos. Harry arregalou os olhos de animação e surpresa, os jornais estavam levando a propaganda do Beco Diagonal para outros países! Isso era brilhante!

Terminando o seu prato, Harry percebeu que a mesa estava vazia, apenas a Sra. Madaki amassava um pão na bancada.

— Ninguém desceu ainda? — Ele olhou para o relógio e percebeu que eram pouco mais de 9 horas.

— Não. — Sra. Madaki o olhou com um sorriso. — Você é o único que consegue levantar cedo, não importa a hora que vai dormir.

— Hábito! — Disse Harry se levantando e se espreguiçando, levou seu prato e copo a pia e os lavou. — Vou subir e ver se minha tia e Sirius estão acordando, hoje será um dia ocupado.

— Serafina me disse os seus planos, você dever se concentrar neles e deixar que cuidamos das preparações dos alimentos para os Abrigos e o Natal. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Hum..., mas... eu gosto que ajudar, realmente. — Disse Harry tentando pensar em como fazer tudo que precisava e queria fazer. — Eu até criei uma receita para servir no Abrigo.

— Verdade? — Sra. Madaki o olhou surpresa e viu seu desejo de participar. — Ora, querido, isso é muito doce. Eu sei como gosta de cozinhar, hummm... Porque não me deixa te ajudar, então?

— Como? — Harry se aproximou curioso.

— Você separa as suas doações antes de sair e me deixa a sua lista de compras, para sua receita do Abrigo ou qualquer outra que queira preparar no almoço de Natal. Assim, fica livre para fazer suas visitas e apenas nos ajuda na hora de cozinhar tudo. O que me diz? — Sra. Madaki propôs com um sorriso e Harry acenou animado.

— Brilhante! Farei tudo agora mesmo! Obrigado, Sra. Madaki! — Harry lhe beijou o rosto e correu para seu quarto.

Hoje era o dia da faxina e Harry não demorou para separar todas as suas roupas, sapatos e acessórios trouxas que não lhe serviam mais. As roupas bruxas, Harry pediria a Sra. Serafina para ajustar e deixar mais feminino, assim ele podia enviar a Ginny. O pensamento da menina ruiva o fez se lembrar dos gêmeos que estavam dormindo no Chalé e precisavam voltar para casa ou estariam em apuros. Deixando suas coisas meios espalhadas, Harry correu para o terceiro andar e bateu em uma das portas, abrindo, encontrou os dois irmãos dormindo em camas de solteiro. As cobertas permitiam que apenas seus cabelos ruivos aparecessem e Harry os sacudiu tentando acordá-los.

— Vamos lá, vocês dois. — Disse ele irritado com esse sono pesado. E, se fosse um ataque? — George! George, porra! Eu os deixarei dormir e terem problemas, se não acordarem agora.

Os dois continuaram a dormir tranquilamente e Harry se encaminhou para a porta, mas parou e os encarou, sorrindo com malícia. Pensando com cuidado, Harry moveu sua varinha e conjurou água, mas não a deixou cair, com a mão esquerda a levitou até a cabeça de um deles. Depois, separou a água, levitando uma parte sobre a cabeça do George. Então, contou até três, mentalmente, 1, 2, 3...

— ATAQUE! — Seu berro fez o trabalho e os dois meninos abriram os olhos assustados, apenas para terem os rostos e as cabeças encharcadas por sua água flutuante.

Engasgados, os dois pularam da cama meio em pânico e Harry não se segurou ao ver suas expressões idênticas e gargalhou. Então, Sirius apareceu pela porta de cueca e varinha em punho, sua tia logo depois, felizmente já vestida, com um vaso nas mãos pretendendo acertar o atacante. Do andar debaixo, Harry ouviu exclamações e passos correndo pela escada, Serafina e Falc apareceram meio vestidos e de varinha nas mãos. Isso só o fez rir ainda mais, até não se aguentar e cair no chão segurando o estômago. Sirius foi o primeiro a entender o que aconteceu, olhando para os dois garotos molhados, com os cabelos escorridos e pingando, começou a rir junto com o afilhado, seus olhos brilhavam de animação e saudades de um passado de brincadeiras.

— Brilhante, Harry! — Disse ele rindo e ajudando o afilhado a se colocar em pé.

— Muito engraçado, baixinho. — Disse Fred se enxugando com uma toalha conjurada por Serafina. — Espere que terá troco, só espere.

— Poxa, Harry, como você nos pegou? Nunca ninguém nos brincou antes. — Disse George olhando para o pijama molhado, fora emprestado de Falc, por isso eram bem grandes.

— Não sei como, vocês nem se preocuparam em trancar suas portas e estou tentando acordá-los a 15 minutos sem sucesso. — Harry falou com um grande sorriso pretensioso. — Pensei em apressá-los, assim não têm problemas com sua mãe e estava desistindo, pareciam meio mortos, por isso decidi por uma estratégia diferente.

— Uma que deu certo. — Falc disse divertido. — Mas poderia não usar a palavra "ataque" da próxima vez, quase me fez enfartar lá embaixo ao ouvir seu grito.

— Ok. — Harry sorriu e deu de ombros.

— Como se ele fosse nos pegar de novo... — Começou Fred, mas George o interrompeu.

— Espere. Você disse que tentou nos acordar? Que horas são? — Ele perguntou meio apavorado.

— Quase 10 horas da manhã. — Disse Petúnia, antes de sair do quarto levando o vaso consigo.

— Oh! Merlin! Fred, precisamos ir, agora mesmo. — Disse George e começou a procurar suas roupas.

— Acalmem-se. — Serafina falou com firmeza. — Suas roupas estão limpas na lavanderia e lhes enviarei, tomem um banho rápido, depois, desçam para tomar café da manhã. Sua mãe entenderá que acordaram tão tarde porque a festa foi pela madrugada adentro.

— Eu também vou me arrumar ou nos atrasaremos, Harry. — Disse Sirius percebendo, finalmente, que todos dormiram demais.

Harry percebeu os gêmeos sussurrando, pareciam meio esverdeados e suando como se fossem ficar enjoados.

— O que é isso? — Serafina também percebeu e os dois saltaram com a pergunta um pouco assustados com seu tom. — O que estão escondendo?

Os garotos se olharam e George assumiu a frente como normalmente fazia quando estavam enrascados.

— Bem, sabe... hum... é que nossa mãe... ela não sabe que fomos ao show... — Disse George tenso.

— Ah! — Serafina os olhou com atenção, olhos de mãe, depois encarou o Harry. — Mas, aonde ela acredita que vocês estão? E, de quem foi a ideia de mentir para seus pais e depois dormirem aqui, sem que eles soubessem sobre isso?

Harry franziu o cenho um pouco confuso com sua expressão séria.

— Eu os convidei. — Disse Harry calmo. — Eles pretendiam dormir na casa do Lee, mas não o encontraram e, com o ritual, tivemos que sair rapidamente do Beco, não vimos o resto do show.

— Tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar nas lareiras se nos perdêssemos um dos outros, mas... com toda a confusão e Fred agindo todo estranho. — George tentou explicar, percebendo que estavam em problemas. — Quando Harry nos convidou para dormir aqui, aceitamos, porque pareceu mais seguro.

Serafina ainda olhava para o Harry que devolveu o olhar sem desviar, porque não acreditava ter feito nada de errado.

— Então, vocês mentiram para sua mãe, sobre onde estariam e foram ao show, desobedecendo suas ordens. Acabaram presos em uma situação complicada, sem adultos para protegê-los e aceitaram dormir na casa de pessoas que seus pais não conhecem e, eles não têm menor ideia de onde estão? — Serafina exemplificou e Harry começou a pensar que talvez a situação não fosse tão normal assim. — E, você, sabia disso?

— Sim. — Harry disse sincero. — Eles não foram permitidos no Beco ou no show por razões injustas, na minha opinião. — Harry viu os meninos acenarem e não comentou as questões financeiras. — Eu ofereci que ficassem no camarote conosco, pois queria que se divertissem. Quando o ritual acabou, Sirius e tia Petúnia reuniu todos nós que estávamos juntos no camarote, sem um adulto, e nos levou para a lareira. As meninas foram para a casa de Padma, como estava combinado, Neville para sua casa e eles perceberam que perderam o Lee, além disso, Fred queria voltar para o ritual e estava agindo estranho. Me pareceu mais seguro que viessem para cá.

Serafina suspirou e fechou os olhos pensando e pensando, depois os encarou e apontou o dedo na direção do Harry.

— Depois conversamos sobre essa sua ideia de ajudar os seus amigos a desobedecer seus pais porque, na sua opinião, eles estão errados. — Serafina falou com voz dura. — E, vocês dois, se aprontem e tomem café da manhã, depois os levarei para sua casa e conversarei com seus pais, pessoalmente.

— Mas... — Harry arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ela iria dedurar os gêmeos.

— Nem pense em discutir isso, Harry James Potter, ou para me pedir para aceitar que adolescentes mintam paras seus pais, desobedeçam e durmam na casa de estranhos. — Serafina disse e olhou para os três decepcionados, Fred e George abaixaram a cabeça, mas Harry franziu o cenho tentando entender. — Agora, se movam todos vocês.

Harry voltou para seu quarto, terminou de arrumar suas coisas e fez sua lista de compras do supermercado. Quando desceu, ainda conseguiu se despedir de Fred e George, antes que partissem por flu.

— Lamento por tudo isso, não queria que ficassem enrascados. — Disse Harry chateado.

— Não, a culpa é nossa. — George suspirou e olhou para o irmão que acenou. — Nós mentimos para os nossos pais e sabíamos que poderíamos ser pegos, isso sempre pode acontecer quando quebramos as regras. Na verdade, ontem já estávamos meio arrependidos, mas temíamos voltar para casa e admitir o que fizemos.

— Estamos acostumados, Harry, quase sempre, não nos é permitido fazer as coisas e fazemos, depois lidamos com o castigo, parece melhor do que não nos divertimos. Entende? — Fred continuou e Harry acenou.

— Nos últimos tempos, seguimos seu conselho e nos mantivemos mais calmos, para que nossa mãe ou os professores não peguem em nosso pé e atrapalhe a pesquisa. — George abaixou a cabeça. — Mas, ontem, ficamos muito irritados com toda a injustiça do que aconteceu e, bem...

— Saíram da linha. —Harry acenou entendendo. — Eu entendo, mas não achei que a Sra. Serafina os entregasse.

— Ela é mãe, Harry e adulta, os professores são iguais, Vector é muito legal e tudo, mas não hesitaria em nos dedurar, acredite. — Fred disse com sarcasmo.

— E, para ser justo, o que fizemos foi um pouco grave nas classificações das mães, sabe? — Disse George dando de ombros.

— É? — Harry perguntou confuso. Sua experiência não era muito clara porque, em sua vida com os Dursleys, Duda sempre teve permissão para fazer o que quisesse e Harry praticamente não fazia nada para evitar os castigos, porque qualquer coisa era motivo de castigos.

— Sim, Harry, pense. — George explicou. — Nossos pais dormiram tranquilos porque pensavam que estávamos seguros na casa do Lee, mas era mentira, fomos ao Beco e ao show. Sra. Serafina está certa porque, e se algo ruim nos acontecesse? Tivemos sorte que tudo deu certo, mas poderia não ter e, ainda dormimos em uma casa estranha, com pessoas que nossos pais não conhecem muito bem, sem eles saberem ou os donos da casa saberem, também.

— Resumindo, estamos ferrados e acho que você está um pouquinho também, baixinho. — Disse Fred com ironia antes de usar o flu para o Beco Diagonal.

Se o Harry estava... levemente ferrado ou não, ele não saberia porque tinha um dia de compromissos. Sr. Falc e Sirius pretendiam levá-lo as fazendas em que as Feiras seriam montadas. Das 18 fazendas por todo o Reino Unido, foram selecionadas 6, em pontos centralizados que receberiam as Feiras de Alimentos Naturais Potters. No escritório de Falc, Harry olhava o mapa com as localizações de cada fazenda e as assinaladas em vermelho, que eram as fazendas com a futuras Feiras.

— São 8 fazendas na Inglaterra e 3 terão feiras. — Harry apontou.

— Sim, no Norte, no Condado de York, na fazenda Richmond. — Explicou Falc.

— Os nomes das fazendas tem os nomes das cidades onde estão situadas, é mais fácil assim do que nomear cada fazenda. — Acrescentou Sirius. — James me explicou uma vez.

— Faz sentido. — Acenou Harry, olhando o mapa.

— Oeste, Fazenda Godric's Hollow. E, Sudeste, Fazenda Sevenoaks, está é a mais perto de Londres e tem uma ótima localização.

Harry acenou e olhou por um segundo a mais para Godric's, antes de olhar para a Escócia.

— Teremos apenas uma feira na Escócia?

— Sim, por lá não tem o melhor em termos de clima para a agricultura, assim, as duas fazendas que os Potters têm na Escócia são de estufas e animais, carneiros, ovelhas, gado e porcos. — Falc apontou para o mapa. — Callander é mais ao sul, perto de Edimburgo, uma localização muito boa. No inverno, teremos que estruturar a Feira para ser agradável aos clientes, mesmo sendo ao ar livre.

Harry acenou, entendendo, mas preocupado.

— E, sobre os bruxos que vivem no Norte da Escócia? Quer dizer, imagino que Hogsmeade tenha um supermercado ou algo assim, mas... — Harry parou ao vê-los acenar negativamente.

— Nada assim. — Falc se sentou e ergueu a sobrancelha. — Tem um pequeno empório, escuro e sujo, com alimentos não naturais e sem muita diversificação, mas, nós estivemos pensando que deveríamos mudar isso.

— Sim, o que você pensa de abrirmos um grande Mercado de Alimentos Naturais em Hogsmeade? — Sirius tinha um sorriso malicioso. — Alimentos frescos e saudáveis vindo diretamente das Fazendas Potters, não será ao ar livre, mas, em uma vila com apenas bruxos, teríamos menos preocupações com o Estatuto do Sigilo e garantia de vendas.

— Boas vendas. — Falc parecia animado. — Hogsmeade tem um comércio bem interessante, restaurantes, lojas, pubs, por causa de Hogwarts e a visita dos alunos, além de muitas famílias que tem suas residências por lá. Assim, poderíamos lhes fornecer alimentos de alta qualidade, isso sem falar que estaremos recebendo como clientela todos os bruxos que vivem no norte da Escócia, que poderão optar entre lá e Callander.

Harry acenou gostando de suas ideias, ele vislumbrou Hogsmeade em alguns momentos e ouviu os alunos mais velhos comentando e parecia que investir em seu comércio seria um movimento inteligente.

— Eu gosto, realmente. Teríamos que conseguir uma área e construir ou comprar algo e reformar... hum... esse empório que está lá. Será que o dono não teria interesse em ser nosso associado? Poderíamos reformá-lo e se ele concordar com as mudanças, continuaria como o gerente do novo Mercado. — Disse Harry com os olhos brilhando.

— O problema, Harry, é que as Fazendas Potters forneciam alimentos para o Sr. McNash, que tinha um grande mercado no Beco e outro, menor, em Hogsmeade. — Falc suspirou. — Os Potters tinham 30% dos lucros, lembra-se?

— Oh! — Harry franziu o cenho ao lembrar da descrição dos negócios de sua família. — Eu me lembro, o que aconteceu?

— Com o fechamento das fazendas, o Sr. McNash ficou sem produto, de um dia para o outro, e teve que encontrar outros produtores de alimentos naturais, mas a concorrência logo cresceu e tomou conta do mercado, com os produtos magicamente induzidos e mais baratos. — Explicou Falc com o rosto sério.

— E, ele fechou... — Harry se sentou, sentindo o estômago se embrulhar.

— Mais como faliu, ele persistiu e persistiu, mas acabaram despejando-o do imóvel no Beco por não pagamento dos alugueis. — Sirius não parecia feliz. — O prédio de Hogsmeade, felizmente, lhe pertencia e, mesmo sendo menor, Sr. McNash conseguiu se manter aberto, ainda que começou a vender produtos não naturais e que..., bem, a aparência do Empório McNash seja deprimente.

— Ele deve ter ficado arrasado, desmotivado com o que aconteceu, perder seu negócio assim. — Harry suspirou. — Precisamos corrigir isso. Vamos conversar com ele e oferecer para refazer tudo como era antes, Sr. Falc, Sirius.

— O problema é que o espaço dele é muito pequeno para um grande Mercado e se tentarmos fazer algo no Beco, poderemos encarecer os alimentos e sabotar as Feiras. Isso não me parece o movimento mais inteligente. — Disse Falc realista.

— Bem, sobre Hogsmeade, eu tenho uma ideia. — Sirius tinha um largo sorriso. — Podemos comprar a Casa dos Gritos!

— O que?

— Sim, pensem, todos acreditam que o lugar é assombrado, mas, nós sabemos que não é verdade. No entanto, o lugar está abandonado a décadas e aposto que o dono venderia por uma ninharia, poderemos reformar e transformar em um grande Mercado. — Disse Sirius sorridente. — Poderíamos até verificar os terrenos em volta, compra-los antes de se valorizarem e revendermos ou ampliarmos o Mercado no futuro se for necessário.

— Ora, acho que estou vendo a veia de investidor imobiliário do seu tio te alcançado. —Falc disse divertido e Sirius riu, ao ver o olhar confuso de Harry explicou sobre a herança que herdou de seu tio Alphard.

— Isso é muito legal! Você já decidiu o que fará com tantas propriedades? — Harry também tinha montes delas e queria conhecer cada uma para entender suas histórias.

— Visitei a quase todas e algumas estão em lugares muito bons para venda imobiliária, principalmente os terrenos. As casas, pretendia alugar ou vender, mas decidi manter, porque me ocorreu que podemos utilizá-las como casas seguras quando a guerra recomeçar. — Sirius apontou para Harry fazendo menção a sua preocupação com os mais vulneráveis a Voldemort e seus comensais. — E a ilha no caribe, estou pensando em criar um resort de férias. — Isso causou exclamações. — Sim, com um grande e incrível hotel como o The Magic, onde os bruxos podem ir e se divertir sem se preocuparem com os trouxas. Teria restaurantes, bares, boates, praias exclusivas e quem sabe o que mais. Por enquanto, é só uma ideia.

— Uma ideia genial. — Falc sorriu animado. — Entre vocês dois, os bruxos nunca mais terão um dia de tédio em suas vidas.

Eles riram e depois voltaram a falar das Feiras.

— Então, temos 3 Feiras na Inglaterra, uma na Escócia, mas com o potencial de entrarmos com um Mercado em Hogsmeade e isso pode ser uma ótima abertura para os outros negócios. — Harry falou pensativo — David está muito ansioso para abrir uma segunda Sports Company na vila bruxa.

— Edgar lhe dirá que qualquer segunda loja deverá vir apenas com os lucros da primeira loja, sem mais investimento da GER. — Falc lhe disse suavemente. — A Divisão Financeira já está ciente que uma parte dos lucros devem ser redirecionados a expansão das lojas. Bem, agora vamos para Gales que terá uma Feira, em Glynneath, mas a de Godric's Hollow é bem próxima da fronteira, assim, acredito que com esses dois pontos, abrangeremos os bruxos galeses. Em seguida, temos outras duas Feiras na Irlanda, em Longford que é mais ao Norte e, em Adare, mais ao Sul.

— As localizações me parecem excelentes estou ansioso para conhecê-los. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Eles estão nos esperando para depois do almoço ou antes?

— Para depois do almoço, juntaremos os funcionários nos pontos mais próximos onde trabalham e você poderá conhecer todos sem ter que visitar cada fazenda, o que lhe tomaria mais que um dia e meio. — Sirius explicou. — E, não começamos cedo as visitas, porque hoje eles tiveram a manhã de folga para aproveitarem o Festival ontem.

— Assim como nós. — Disse Falc com um sorriso sonhador que mostrava que aproveitou muito bem o "Festival".

Harry e Sirius riram divertidos, ainda que Harry corou um pouco, tentando não ficar constrangido como lhe aconselhou a Sra. Rosa.

— E o Sr. Andrade e a Srta. Summer? Quando irei conhecê-los? — Harry decidiu voltar ao ponto.

— Francisco foi passar o Natal com sua família no Brasil, voltará na semana que vem. Faith está por aqui, mas pensei que uma reunião com os dois seria o melhor. — Falc explicou e Harry acenou. — Os dois estão utilizando um escritório no segundo andar da GER, onde está o escritório das Fábricas Blacks.

Harry olhou para o padrinho que deu de ombros.

— Eu tenho um escritório central no prédio da GER, além de um escritório em cada Fábrica, tenho alguns funcionários, mas não ocupamos um andar inteiro. Assim, dividir um andar com as Fazendas Potter nos pareceu adequado.

— Eu concordo. — Harry acenou. — E, isso está dando certo para eles? Francisco e Faith?

— Sim e não, eles preferem ficar mais perto das fazendas, da terra, Francisco, principalmente, que é o agrônomo. — Falc contou se recostando na mesa. — Mas, os dois compreendem que com tantas fazendas, mais as Feiras, o número de funcionários, eles precisam centralizar o trabalho. E, comandar uma equipe a partir de Londres e, não de uma das fazendas, me parece o mais inteligente.

— Mas, já conectamos o flu com todas as fazendas, Harry, cada uma delas tem uma casa, uma sede, onde vivem o gerente responsável e suas famílias. O flu fica no escritório, que nós reformamos para serem externos e, assim, as famílias dos gerentes não se verão invadidos a todo momento pelas nossas visitas. — Sirius suspirou pensativo. — Você terá a oportunidade de ver tudo e analisar, mas, estamos apenas começando, acredito que com o tempo, aprenderemos e melhoraremos cada vez mais.

— Essa é sua introdução para me pedir para não ser muito crítico? — Harry ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente.

Eles riram e Harry prometeu ter a mente aberta.

— Bem, vamos almoçar, então esperar por Neville, ele foi para casa ontem, mas deve chegar...

Uma batida na porta e ela se abriu, era Terry e parecia preocupado.

— Papai, o Sr. Edgar está chamando pelo flu, disse que deve ir para a GER imediatamente. É algo urgente.

Harry se levantou na hora preocupado e Sirius o acompanhou.

— Apenas o Falc? — Ele perguntou preocupado. — Não Harry ou eu?

— Não, Sirius, apenas o papai, urgentemente. — Terry reafirmou e Falc pegou o paletó na cadeira.

— Irei e mandarei notícias, até saberem que é seguro, não vão para a GER. — Disse ele seriamente. — Edgar pode estar me chamando como advogado, por questões legais e não quer envolver vocês, ou estaríamos revelando o dono da GER. Se eu não voltar, sigam para as fazendas sem mim e não se preocupem.

Harry o viu sair e bagunçou os cabelos preocupado, era impossível não se sentir assim.

* * *

Enquanto eles se preparavam para as visitas da tarde, Fred e George usaram o flu até o Saguão de Entrada do Beco, esperaram por Serafina e depois de lhe explicar o endereço da Toca, seguiram para lá. Ao saírem na lareira na sala de estar, os dois liberaram a entrada para sua visita, tendo aprendido isso desde muito jovens. Passos foram ouvidos da cozinha e sua mãe apareceu, parecendo aliviada e lhes sorriu.

— Ah! Que bom que chegaram, estava começando a me preocupar que estariam incomodando a Sra. Jordan e pretendia flu para... — Mas ela se calou quando o flu foi acionado e uma mulher alta, morena e muito bonita surgiu. — Sra. Jordan?

— Não. Desculpe invadir sua casa, Sra. Weasley, mas acreditei que deveria lhe falar pessoalmente. Sou Serafina Boot, nós trocamos cartas durante o verão e é um prazer imenso conhecê-la. — Disse Serafina com um sorriso suave e sincero.

— Eu... ora, prazer em conhecê-la também, Sra. Boot, mas... o que... — Ela parecia confusa ao apertar a mão de Serafina e, então, olhou para os gêmeos que estavam com expressões culpadas e preocupadas, entendeu tudo em um segundo. — O que vocês dois FIZERAM!?

Suas palavras começaram suaves, mas acabou em um berro de furar os tímpanos e fez Serafina saltar assustada. Mas, ela percebeu que os garotos nem piscaram, apenas abaixaram os olhos e deixaram cair mais os ombros. Mais passos foram ouvidos descendo as escadas e logo mais 3 crianças ruivas apareceram invadindo a sala de estar.

— Mamãe? — O mais velho, alto e cumprido, de óculos, perguntou preocupado.

O outro garoto parecia meio sonolento de pijama, como se tivesse acabado de se levantar, segurava uma escova de dentes e tinha espuma branca nos cantos dos lábios. A garota, com rosto fino e grandes olhos castanhos de chocolate, olhava preocupada para os irmãos e não parecia feliz com a mãe.

— Sra. Weasley, os meninos estão bem e isso é o que importa, mas pensei que seria bom lhe avisar o aconteceu, de mãe para mãe. — Disse Serafina já não mais tão segura de sua decisão.

— Eu agradeço muito, Sra. Boot, é muita gentileza, mas, eu conheço meus filhos, sei como gostam de quebrar a regras e envergonhar a seu pai e a mim. — Disse ela em tom educado e gentil. Depois, lançou um olhar aos filhos do pé da escada. — Podem tratar de subir que isso não lhes diz respeito. — As crianças protestaram ao mesmo tempo e ela voltou a berrar. — AGORA!

Serafina voltou a saltar e perceber que nenhum do 5 piscava, mais do que acostumados a esse tratamento. As crianças subiram, mas, ela percebeu que a menina ficou sentada no degrau lá de cima, o que lhe permitia ver e ouvir o que acontecia na sala, felizmente, a Sra. Weasley não percebeu.

— Estou esperando. — Ela voltou a falar em tom suave e Serafina percebeu os meninos estremecerem.

— Nós mentimos e fomos ao Beco Diagonal, mamãe. — Disse George tentando falar em tom de desculpa e adoçá-la com mamãe.

— O que? — Sra. Weasley ficou espantada. — Mas vocês pediram para ir dormir na casa do Lee e deixamos porque seu pai e eu acreditamos que se distrairiam da decepção de não irem ao Beco ou ao tal show.

— Desculpe, mamãe. — Disse Fred tentando se justificar. — Queríamos muito ver o Beco e o show, assim mentimos que íamos no Lee, ainda que pretendíamos ir de verdade depois do show, nos encontraríamos e dormiríamos na casa dele.

— Mas, eles perderam o Lee de vista depois do Alban Arthan e... — Serafina hesitou em falar do Fred ou o fato que nem estava presente exatamente, principalmente toda a situação provocada por ritual. — Nós reunimos as crianças para levá-las para casa e os trouxemos juntos, pensamos que eles tinham permissão para estarem ali e...

— Nós dissemos que nossos pais sabiam que íamos dormir na casa de amigos depois do show. — Acrescentou George, percebendo que a Sra. Serafina tentava ajudá-los.

— Sim. —Serafina os olhou suavemente. — Tínhamos muitas crianças por perto e acreditamos que todos tinham permissão para estar por ali. Enviamos todos pela lareira seguramente e, quando Harry convidou os dois para dormir lá em casa, concordamos sem problemas. Eles são sempre bem-vindos, claro, mas, hoje de manhã percebi que algo estava errado e eles me confessaram tudo. Por isso decidi vir, pessoalmente, Sra. Weasley, porque como mãe, estaria muito angustiada se meus filhos me desobedecessem e dormissem em um lugar desconhecido por mim.

— Mas estamos bem, mamãe. — Se apressou George em dizer. — Sei que fizemos besteira, mas, não faríamos nada ou dormiríamos em um lugar onde não estivéssemos seguros, com boas pessoas. Sinto muito.

Serafina podia ver que eles estavam realmente arrependidos e pareciam entender o que tinham feito de errado.

— Então, vocês mentiram para nós, mentiram para seus amigos e seus pais, nos envergonharam e ainda se colocaram em uma situação onde precisaram ser recolhidos para não ficarem ao relento ou em uma situação de perigo? — Perguntou a Sra. Weasley num sussurro letal que foi ficando mais altos, os garotos se encolheram à medida que a raiva da mãe ia desabando sobre eles. — SE IMPUSERAM! — Berrou, por fim. — SE COLOCARAM EM PERIGO E NEM SABIAMOS ONDE ESTAVAM! NOS ENVERGONHARAM! VOCÊS AO MENOS SE IMPORTARAM CONOSCO? — Tomou fôlego e continuou apenas gritando, mas mostrando sua decepção. — Nunca em minha vida... esperem até seu pai voltar, nunca tivemos problemas assim com o Bill, nem com o Charlie ou o Percy...

— O Percy perfeito — resmungou Fred.

— VOCÊS PODIAM SE MIRAR NO EXEMPLO DO PERCY! — Voltou a berrar a Sra. Weasley, metendo o dedo no peito de Fred. — Vocês podiam ter sido feridos, sequestrados ou mortos! — Depois, inesperadamente olhou para Serafina e seu tom se tornou suave. — E, a senhora os acolheu, mesmo que mal nos conhecendo. Eu agradeço muito, gostaria de tomar um café?

Serafina demorou um segundo para perceber que não seria gritada também antes de responder, tentando suavizar a situação dos meninos.

— Oh não, obrigada, Sra. Weasley, tenho que voltar para casa, estamos começando as preparações para o Natal, mas, queria pedir que a senhora não se zangue muito com os meninos. Eu me sinto responsável, deveria ter confirmado com os pais das crianças que se juntariam ao show com as minhas crianças. — Disse ela suspirando e realmente se sentindo culpada. — Quer dizer, é bem possível que o Fred e o George não são os únicos que mentiram dizendo que tinham autorização dos pais. Sinto muito, Sra. Weasley.

— Ora, Sra. Boot, a senhora não é responsável por meus filhos e não tem culpa de nada do que aconteceu. Sou eu que serei sempre grata por tê-los acolhidos e cuidado deles quando não estávamos lá para fazer. — Sra. Weasley se emocionou e apertou o avental ansiosa. — Quando penso no que poderia ter acontecido...

— Sentimos muito, mamãe. — Disse Fred que não queria que sua mãe chorasse.

— Nada de mamãe para cima de mim vocês dois! — Gritou ela com raiva. — Subam para seus quartos e esperem lá sem um pio até seu pai chegar para o almoço e, então conversaremos. Subam! Agora! E, sem um pio!

Os meninos abaixaram mais a cabeça e se despediram da Serafina, suavemente, agradecendo pela hospitalidade. Depois se arrastaram para seus quartos, acenando para uma preocupada Ginny no caminho, que também se levantou do degrau e foi para o seu quarto.

Serafina e a Sra. Weasley se despediram, constrangedoramente, e seguiram com seus caminhos. Serafina voltou para a faxina no Chalé dos Boots e a Sra. Weasley a preparar o almoço e ruminar a sua raiva.

* * *

Harry, apesar de se preocupar com seus amigos, não teve tempo para conversar com a Sra. Serafina, o almoço foi agitado e barulhento. Todos falando sobre os planos de Natal, a faxina e o Festival, como o Portal Adler era incrível e as suas lojas preferidas. Sirius insistiu que a The Best Candy era a melhor de todas, mas Adam e Ayana brigaram que a melhor era a Glee & Dream, todos riam e falavam ao mesmo tempo. Quando terminaram o almoço, mesmo sem o Sr. Falc e, ignorando mais essa preocupação, Harry deixou com Sirius para a primeira fazenda. Neville apareceu no último minuto e disse não poder ir, mas que queria ir para a Irlanda no fim de semana, disse também, apressadamente, que tinha algo importante para conversarem. Confuso, Harry apenas concordou.

Sevenoaks é uma cidade no condado de Kent, no Sudeste da Inglaterra, e tem quase 19 mil habitantes. Uma comunidade pequena que tem sua estrutura baseada no turismo ecológico e histórico. A cidade tinha lindos castelos, palácios, igrejas e casas antigas, ruinas romanas, hotéis e restaurantes. Também tinha inúmeros parques, lagos, florestas e jardins, mas o principal, para o Harry, além de ser um belo lugar, era a Fazenda Potter e sua localização perfeita para ter a Feira de Alimentos.

A Fazenda Sevenoaks era muito grande e ficava em um vale cercado por florestas e um lago lindíssimo. Tinha uma área com estufas, celeiros, silos, uma grande área arada para a plantação, pastos e baias para os animais e um grande pomar. Era uma das fazendas mais grandes que Harry tinha porque a localização no Sudeste mantinha o clima perfeito para a produção de todos os tipos de alimentos. A casa de fazenda era térrea e tinha uma grande cozinha, onde Harry conheceu o gerente da Fazenda Sevenoaks, que a partir de sua contratação estava residindo ali com sua esposa. Bobby Ford era um dos funcionários mais antigos de seu avô, tinha 60 anos e amava o trabalho como agricultor. Depois de dispensado, sendo mestiço, Bobby foi trabalhar no mundo trouxa, mas quando oferecido a oportunidade de voltar para o lugar que trabalhou por 30 anos, aceitou muito feliz.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Bobby, e fico muito feliz que voltou a trabalhar na Sevenoaks. — Disse Harry aceitando uma xícara de chá e um pedaço de bolo que sua esposa, Sra. Lisbeth, lhe serviu.

— Não tão feliz como nós, Sr. Potter, não tão feliz como nós. — Disse ele sorridente. — Nós trabalhamos em outras fazendas da região, sempre moramos por aqui, mas, sempre sentimos falta daqui, mesmo que na época o gerente era o Sr. Pett. Agora ele já se foi, que Deus o tenha.

— Amém. — Disse sua esposa com um sorriso suave.

— Ele era um ótimo gerente, tudo o que aprendi, foi com o Sr. Pett e com seu avô também. Sr. Potter era um grande homem, mas ele preferiria ficar no seu laboratório e depois cuidando do filho, o seu pai, James. — Contou Sr. Bobby com um sorriso nostálgico.

— Seu avô e o filho as vezes vinham visitar e James era um garoto tão traquinas, adorava correr atrás dos animais e assustá-los, deixava o Sr. Pett furioso. — Contou Lisbeth, Harry e Sirius riram ao imaginarem isso.

Harry também conheceu todos os funcionários de Sevenoaks e das outras 4 fazendas que tinha na região Sul e Sudeste da Inglaterra. Ele apertou inúmeras mãos, recebeu muitos abraços e ouviu centenas de nomes, depois de um tempo, Harry desistiu de guardar o sobrenome e se concentrou em lembrar apenas os seus nomes. Com paciência, ele ouviu suas histórias e agradecimentos, corando algumas vezes, para diversão dos funcionários. Grande parte deles eram de funcionários do Ministério que foram demitidos, a maioria nascido trouxa e com uma vida difícil, mas haviam muitos mestiços também. Harry insistiu que todos deveriam voltar a estudar e ter um diploma básico no mundo trouxa.

— É o nosso mundo também e está mudando, crescendo a cada dia, se vocês não se mantiverem atualizados, serão como esses puristas que desprezam os trouxas e cultura, apenas por ignorância. — Disse ele e viu que muitos lhe davam atenção e acenavam concordando.

Harry também conheceu todas as instalações e o Sr. Bobby o levou para a área escolhida para a Feira, que seria perto do lago, com uma linda vista. Ele pode visualizar como ficaria com todos os estandes e cheio de pessoas comprando seus produtos frescos e sorriu animado.

— É perfeito, Sr. Bobby, realmente.

— Sim e essa sua ideia é bem assim também, Sr. Potter. — Harry desistiu de pedir que ele o chamasse de Harry, o homem era muito teimoso. — Sr. Pett e seu avô ficariam orgulhosos.

Isso fez o seu sorriso aumentar e seus olhos ficaram ainda mais brilhantes.

Eles foram para Richmond em seguida e lá Harry conheceu os funcionários da única fazenda que tinha no norte da Inglaterra. Ela era imensa também, mas não tinha campos arados, pois o terreno irregular e montanhoso não permitia isso. A fazenda tinha, predominantemente, pastagens nas áreas mais baixas e pastagens ásperas nas áreas mais altas das montanhas. As pastagens ásperas tinham mais escarpas e pedras, além de ser muito mais frio, o vento era cortante e a neve se acumulava dificultando muito as pastagens. Assim, até que o inverno passasse os animais ficavam em grandes currais, eram bem alimentados e cuidados. Harry percebeu que o número de gados, carneiros, ovelhas, porcos e galinhas era o triplo, ou talvez até mais, do que na Fazenda Sevenoaks. Havia também uma dezena de estufas gigantescas com temperaturas agradáveis onde cresciam verduras e legumes. Tudo lhe foi mostrado pelo gerente da Fazenda Richmond, Doug Field, que era o filho do antigo gerente, como ele mesmo lhe explicou com o seu forte sotaque de Yorkshire.

— Meu pai foi gerente aqui da Richmond por mais de 35 anos, Sr. Potter, e ele estava me ensinando para poder substitui-lo assim que se aposentasse quando..., bem, aconteceu o que aconteceu. — Disse ele com um sorriso triste ao entrarem na cozinha da casa onde ele e sua família viviam, quando terminaram de conhecer as instalações.

— Eu lamento que as fazendas foram desativadas, Sr. Doug e fico feliz que o senhor está trabalhando aqui, como seu pai trabalhou. — Disse Harry sorrindo para duas crianças pequenas e loiras que correram para abraçar as pernas do pai. A filha mais velha, de uns 9 anos veio buscá-los para irem brincar na sala, pois o "papai tem visitas", ela olhou para o Harry e corou quando ele lhe sorriu.

— Obrigado, Shelly. — Disse o Sr. Doug e aceitou a xícara de chá da mão da esposa. — Obrigado, querida. Essa menina tem sido uma grande ajuda cuidando dos irmãos, porque a Kathy tem me ajudado muito com a fazenda e as mudanças todas. Eu também estou muito feliz de estar aqui na Richmond, Sr. Potter, e ainda mais de ver a fazenda voltando ao que era antes.

— E, estamos felizes de criar nossa família aqui, é um bom lugar para as crianças crescerem. — Disse a Sra. Kathy lhe dando e ao Sirius seus chás. — Sentem-se, eu fiz um lanche para o chá.

Harry e Sirius atenderam ao pedido, comendo mais bolos deliciosos e sanduíches.

— Quando o Sr. Falc procurou meu pai para reassumir o cargo, ele ficou muito feliz e honrado, Sr. Potter, mas preferiu continuar na aposentadoria. — Continuou o Sr. Doug. — Ele disse que está muito velho e que eu deveria assumir, que era o que deveria ter sido..., mas, papai me ensinou tudo o que sei e, se eu precisar, me ajudará. Prometo me dedicar e fazer um bom trabalho, Sr. Potter.

Harry sorriu por seu tom fervoroso, apenas uma volta pela fazenda e conversando com os funcionários sorridentes, ele não tinha a menor dúvida disso.

— Eu sei, Sr. Doug, e não hesite em pedir ajuda para o Sr. Falc ou Sirius, mesmo eu, para o que precisar. Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi sendo um Ravenclaw, é que não realizamos nada importante nessa vida, sozinhos. — Disse Harry.

Eles partiram para Callander logo depois do chá, a fazenda escocesa ficava mais ao norte ainda, mas não muito longe e Sirius os aparatou até lá. O frio e os ventos pareciam ainda pior e fez Harry se lembrar um pouco de Hogwarts, mas ele sabia que nas montanhas do Norte era ainda pior. A fazenda era linda e Harry arregalou os olhos ao olhar para o vale onde ela estava com um rio azul brilhante a ladeando serenamente.

— Incrível, não é mesmo? — Disse Sirius sorridente. — Quis te aparatar aqui em cima da montanha para que tivesse uma boa visão da fazenda. Essa montanha é sua também e é onde está a nascente do rio Callander, que desagua no Lago Venachar.

— É realmente lindo. — Harry estava encantado com a linda vista, mas feliz quando seu padrinho os aparatou até o vale, descer a montanha não estava em seus planos hoje, pensou.

Callander não era uma fazenda muito grande, seu foco principal eram os carneiros e ovelhas, a área de tosquia da lã era enorme e o lugar mais quentinho do lugar.

— Agora voltaremos a fornecer material para a Fábrica de Tecidos dos Fawcets, Sr. Potter, eles eram nosso principal cliente. — Disse Jesse Macpherson, a gerente da fazenda Callander.

Ela era jovem como Doug, talvez 35 anos, mas cresceu com o pai por essas áreas e aprendeu desde cedo a tosquiar ovelhas.

— Sim, estou muito feliz, vamos também fornecer a matéria prima para a Fábrica de Bebidas Ogden, como foi acordado a tantos anos pelos meus bisavôs. — Disse Harry acariciando a pequena ovelha felpuda. — Quando eles estarão prontos para a tosquia, Sra. Jesse?

— Ah, só no início da primavera, Sr. Potter, então, essas belezinhas estarão prontas para ficarem peladas e irem pastar por aí. — Disse ela sorridente, era possível ver seu amor pelas ovelhas. — Querem tomar um chá? Ainda não tive tempo de tomar o meu e adoraria a companhia.

Eles concordaram por educação e não fome, Harry sussurrou para Sirius que teriam que correr mais 2km no dia seguinte para compensar tantos bolos. Seu padrinho gemeu lamentando.

A Sra. Jesse vivia com o marido, que era trouxa e trabalhava na cidade, Sr. Macpherson era professor de matemática e os recebeu com grandes sorrisos, óculos tortos e um bolo de nozes.

— Mais bruxos? — Perguntou ele animado. — Quando Jess me disse que era uma bruxa, ri sem parar por uns 20 minutos, até que ela conjurou um leão de verdade e acho que quase fiz xixi na calça quando ele rugiu.

Sirius gargalhou e Harry quase chorou de tanto rir ao imaginar a cena. Jesse corou e bateu no braço do marido com o guardanapo.

— Kiefer, não me envergonhe na frente do meu chefe! — Disse ela constrangida.

— Oh! — Ele ficou mais sério e olhou para o Sirius. — Ela é a melhor gerente que o senhor poderia querer, minha Jess ama o que faz e se dedica muito mesmo. Nós até conseguimos uma babá para cuidar do nosso bebezinho, para quando as minhas aulas recomeçarem. — Ele apontou para um bercinho no lado mais quente da cozinha e Harry percebeu pela primeira vez o bebê dormindo.

— Eu confio nos meus funcionários, Sr. Kiefer. — Disse Harry se levantando e, ignorando a expressão espantada do homem, se aproximou do bercinho. — Principalmente, se eles foram contratados pelo Sr. Falc e o meu padrinho, aqui presente, Sirius. — Harry afastou a cobertinha azul e viu um bebê bem novo, loiro como os pais, muito bonito e com as bochechas rosadas. — Que lindo. — Sussurrou sentindo algo estranho dentro de si, ternura, talvez, era o tipo de sentimento que Harry só encontrou depois que conheceu Adam e Ayana. — Quanto tempo ele tem?

— Hum... 3 meses, Sr. Potter, mas, Jason não atrapalhará meu trabalho, prometo. — Disse ela, tensa de preocupação. — No meu antigo emprego, alguns empregados não me aceitavam como chefe de tosquia por ser mulher e, quando engravidei, meu patrão me despediu e disse que deveria ficar em casa cuidando do meu filho, mas eu lhe garanto que posso dar conta. — Seu tom era desafiador e Harry sorriu, tranquilizando-a.

— Eu não duvido nem um pouco disso, esses caras eram uns idiotas descerebrados e a perda é toda deles, mas, é o meu ganho, assim... — Harry deu de ombros e sorriu para o bebê mais uma vez. — É nosso ganho, hein, Jason, ela cuida da fazenda para mim e de você, enquanto cresce nesse lugar tão bonito.

— Espere, acho que perdi alguma coisa... — Kiefer disse ajeitando os óculos e se perguntando se no seu chá tinha alucinógenos. — O seu chefe é o garoto de 10 anos?

Harry o encarou de boca aberta e olhos arregalados.

— Eu tenho 12 anos e meio, fique sabendo, senhor! — Sua voz saiu mais alto e, na mesma hora, Jason acordou assustado e chorou. — Oh! Desculpa, desculpa, Jason, não quis te assustar. — Disse ele sussurrando e acariciou sua barriguinha e balançou o berço suavemente. — Shhhhhh, não chore, desculpa, seu pai é meio cego, mas não tive a intenção. Ssshhh, durma. — Sussurrou ele, Jason aos poucos se acalmou e abrindo a boca pequeníssima em um bocejo, fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

Jesse, que se levantou para pegar o filho, observou abismada enquanto seu garoto voltava a dormir tranquilamente.

— Ora, acho que nunca o vi dormir tão rápido. — Disse ela baixinho se sentando de volta na cadeira.

— Talvez ele possa ser nossa babá. — Sugeriu Kiefer também surpreso.

— Sugestão tentadora, Sr. Kiefer-que-precisa-trocar-os-óculos, mas não, muito obrigado. — Disse Harry voltando a se sentar e lhe lançando um olhar mal-humorado.

— Eu não sabia que tinha jeito com bebês. — Disse Sirius surpreso e divertido.

— Eu não tenho, quer dizer, nunca estive tão perto de um bebê. — Harry deu de ombros. — Jason que é bonzinho.

— Não é não, acredite, minhas olheiras te diriam se não estivessem cochilando agora. — Disse Kiefer que, realmente parecia cansado. — E, nós o chamamos de JK, como apelido.

— Não chamamos não. — Disse Jesse irritada. — Você que inventou esse apelido esquisito, quem gostaria de ser chamado de JK, ora? O nome dele é Jason Kiefer Macpherson, sem apelidos bobos, por favor e, sim, este é Harry Potter. — Jesse levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, seus olhos azuis davam um aviso claro. — Já lhe falei da história da família Potter e sobre como meu avô e meu pai trabalharam na Fazenda Callander suas vidas todas.

— Oh! Sim, eu me lembro, apenas... sei lá, acho que me pegou de surpresa que uma criança... — Harry o interrompeu pigarreado e levantando sua sobrancelha. — Ok, ok, um adolescente, de 12 anos e meio, seja o dono que uma fazenda e o seu novo chefe.

— No mundo mágico isso é mais comum, as crianças herdeiras de famílias antigas e ricas aprendem desde cedo a administrar suas heranças. — Explicou Sirius sorrindo suavemente. — Eu sou o Tutor do Harry e cuido de tudo oficialmente, mas, vocês vão descobrir que quem tem as ideias e toma as decisões, é o Sr. Babá aqui.

Harry se engasgou chocado com a zombaria e encarou o padrinho que não se segurou e gargalhou.

— Bem, se acabou de me desmoralizar, acredito que podemos ir embora, Sr. Tutor. — Disse Harry ironicamente.

O casal Macpherson se divertiram com as provocações e eles se despediram entre mais risos e conversa leve.

Assim que aparataram em Godric's Hollow, o clima descontraído desapareceu e um peso caiu sobre os dois. Enquanto caminhavam para a fazenda, que ficava aos arredores da cidade, distante o suficiente para que apenas vissem a fumaça subindo das chaminés, Harry, mais uma vez, pensou que jamais poderia viver nesta cidade. Era impossível não lembrar, não imaginar e não se entristecer com a dor da perda de seus pais.

— Você os visitou ainda? — Harry perguntou suavemente ao padrinho, enquanto se aproximavam da sede da fazenda. Sirius interrompeu o passo e olhou na direção da cidade.

— Ainda não... Remus me convidou no Halloween e eu pensei neles o dia todo, mas... — Seu rosto se sombreou de tristeza sem fim.

— Eu quero ir depois do Natal. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Não antes, antes e no Natal, quero me concentrar nos vivos e em ser feliz, mas, depois, quero ir até seus túmulos para lhes prestar meu respeito e colocar flores.

— Eu deveria ir com você, preciso estar com eles, lhes dizer... me desculpar... — Sua voz se partiu e Harry segurou sua mão.

— Eles não estão lá, não precisa ir até lá para estar com eles, Sirius, meus pais estão conosco, onde quer que estejamos... os túmulos, são o lugar onde seus corpos descansam, não eles de verdade... eu... Eu tentei encontrá-los lá e foi difícil, doloroso perceber..., mas, você deve ir, quando estiver pronto, apenas, sabe... para fazer o que você sente que tem que fazer lá.

— E, eu só saberei quando estiver lá? — Sua voz ainda mais rouca que o normal saiu dolorosamente.

— Sim, acho que sim... — Disse Harry e eles prosseguiram.

No Oeste da Inglaterra, os Potters tinham 2 fazendas bem grandes e com dezenas de estufas, campos arados, pastagens, lagos, currais com mais animais e uma infraestrutura mais moderna do que nas fazendas do Norte. O gerente, Sr. Graham, era um homem de 50 anos que lhes contou ter trabalhado para o seu avô desde o dia seguinte a terminar Hogwarts, ele tinha uma expressão fechada, sem muitos sorrisos ou conversas leves. Tratou Harry com respeito, mas pareceu mais preocupado em dar atenção ao Sirius, entendendo que como seu tutor, era ele que estava no comando e, talvez, pensando que Harry estava ali apenas por curiosidade infantil. Ele logo percebeu que estava enganado quando Harry passou a fazer perguntas e mais perguntas, se colocou à frente de Sirius e mostrou, claramente, quem estava no comando.

— Bem... o senhor parece que entende do assunto, quem diria, seu pai, mesmo depois de um homem feito, não costumava visitar as fazendas. — Seu tom era de crítica e Harry teve que se controlar para não fazer uma careta, Sirius nem tentou.

— Eu não sou meu pai e gostaria que não o julgasse baseado em situações das quais não tem conhecimento, Sr. Graham. — Disse ele com frieza.

— Desculpe, não quis criticar o falecido, que Deus o tenha. — Disse ele tirando o chapéu em respeito. Harry se afastou um pouco para não responder grosseiramente ao seu tom insincero e, depois disso, a visita só piorou.

A fazenda Godric, como era chamada, era talvez a mais grande, bonita, bem conservada e moderna, mas a que Harry passou menos tempo, por causa do gerente difícil. Enquanto caminhavam para o ponto de aparatação, Harry pisou duro e apertou o punho de raiva. Se cansara de ser tratado feito uma criança estúpida, que nem sabia o básico de ler e escrever. Homem tolo!

— Sei que está zangado, mas...

— Zangado!? Zangado!? Eu pareço estar zangado? — Harry parou e olhou para seu padrinho, o dia cansativo, o ambiente pesado daquela cidade e o péssimo tratamento que recebera em SUA fazenda lhe tirara do sério. — Se eu pareço, então, não estou conseguindo expressar os meus sentimentos, mas vou tentar deixar claro. Eu estou possesso com aquele ser humano lá traz que só ainda tem um emprego e não foi enfeitiçado por ter a sorte que eu também sou um ser humano!

Enquanto falava Harry andava de um lado para o outro gesticulando com os braços e, no fim, parou batendo o pé de raiva e indignação, o que fez o Sirius levantar a sobrancelha e cair na gargalhada.

— É incrível! Ver a Lily agindo, mas, com a aparência do James! — Disse ele entre risos e Harry sorriu divertido ao vê-lo melhor, acabou se contagiando e riu também.

Sirius se ajoelhou na sua frente e o puxou para um abraço inesperado, Harry ainda ria, mas ficou sério e o abraçou de volta.

— Sirius?

— Obrigado! Obrigado por isso, nunca pensei que... algum dia riria outra vez nesta cidade e... eu sei o que preciso dizer ao seus pais. — Sirius o olhou de novo com um sorriso suave. — Mas, você está certo, eu não preciso ir aos seus túmulos, eles não estão lá e acho que sei como podemos lembrar e agradecer.

— Como? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Acredito que, como encerramos as visitas de hoje, devemos ir fazer algumas compras antes de voltarmos ao Chalé. Vamos lá! — Sirius disse entusiasmado e estendeu a mão.

Harry acenou um pouco confuso, segurou seu braço com firmeza e eles aparataram todo o caminho até o Saguão de Entrada do Beco. Ele se sentiu feliz que o gerente infeliz não lhes serviu nenhum lanche, pensou Harry, com o estômago levemente embrulhado.

— Ugh... Acho que devo estar cansado mesmo, nunca me sinto assim quando aparato. — Disse ele cansadamente.

— Aparatações repetidas não é uma coisa boa, mas iremos para casa por flu. — Disse Sirius e caminharam para o Portal Adler, Harry o viu hesitar e depois colocar a mão na parede colorida.

O Portal cintilou e ondulou, o contorno de uma mulher prateada apareceu e se deslocou para fora da parede como uma nuvem de energia cintilante que abraçou o Sirius e desapareceu ao tocar em seu corpo.

— Bem... vamos, então. — Disse ele com voz estranha e Harry o seguiu pela parede insubstancial.

— O que ela disse? A voz no Portal? — Harry perguntou curioso.

Sirius parou meio desconcertado e olhou para traz, na direção do Portal, e depois para o Harry.

— Ela fez uma pergunta, na verdade, eu... bem... "O que queres o seu coração, Justiceiro? ", foi o que me perguntou. — Sirius pareceu hesitar, depois voltou a andar. — Não sei porque me perguntou isso ou qual a resposta, magia nem sempre tem todas as respostas, Harry.

Harry o seguiu e pensou no cheiro que tinha que lembrar e que sabia, jamais se esqueceria, principalmente quando sonhava com ele, pensou, mas não disse nada.

Sirius o levou direto para a Rituum e Potions, a loja estava com grande movimento, como todo o Beco Diagonal, mas, ainda assim, Fiona sorriu e veio atendê-los.

— Ora, meus clientes preferidos, não me digam que vieram comprar mais poções que com certeza não eram para uma criança de 12 anos. — Disse ela ironicamente.

— Puff... — Bufou Harry mal-humorado. — Todo mundo tirou o dia para esquecer que não sou mais uma criança, tenho 12 anos e meio, assim, praticamente um adulto. Ou no meio do caminho para ser um. — Afirmou ele, muito sério.

Fiona e Sirius o encararam como se duvidassem de sua sanidade, mas, quando viram o brilho de diversão em seus olhos, caíram na risada, Harry os acompanhou.

— Bem, senhor adulto, no que posso lhe ajudar? — Fiona perguntou com os olhos zuis brilhando de alegria.

— As compras são minhas hoje, Fiona, de verdade. — Disse Sirius mostrando sinceridade ao vê-la erguer a sobrancelha em descrença. — Queria saber se você está preparando rituais para o Natal?

— Sim, com certeza, na verdade, a procura tem sido imensa, principalmente, depois do Alban Arthan. — Disse ela e os levou até uma mesa nos fundos da cheirosa loja. — As pessoas me disseram que a muito não se sentiam tão conectados com suas magias e queriam continuar com os rituais de Solstício até o dia do Yule, algo especial todos os dias.

— O ritual foi incrível, Sra. Fiona, nunca me senti tão forte e energizado, além de tudo o mais... — Harry tinha dificuldade de explicar.

— A Deusa estava ansiosa por contato e as oferendas de seu povo, quando a acolhemos, ela derramou muito de seu poder sobre nós. — Disse Fiona e os olhou com curiosidade. — O que vocês sentiram? Se puderem me dizer, claro.

— Apenas paz e purificação. — Contou Sirius sorrindo. — Fiz um ritual de purificação no verão, não era o solstício de verão, mas me senti bem, ainda que percebi que precisaria de mais, depois de tantos anos com aquelas imundices. Ontem, foi como uma continuação, me senti mais limpo e jovem, se não fosse as lembranças, quase poderia ser o Sirius de antes de Azkaban.

— Interessante. — Disse Fiona sorrindo feliz. — O Ritual se torna para cada um o que eles precisam, quando abrimos nossas mentes, almas, corações, a magia da Deusa sente nossa necessidade e a respeita. E, você, Harry?

— Eu... — Harry hesitou tentando explicar. — Foi como um chamado, hum... senti a magia me convocando e pensei que era a Deusa, me senti seguro, confiante... — Suas palavras se tornaram um sussurro quando se lembrou daquele momento mágico. — E, então, respondi e aceitei o chamado, mas... senti, eles...

— Eles? — Sirius o encarou preocupado e Fiona acenou para que se calasse.

— Sim..., meus antepassados guerreiros, eles me convocaram para representá-los, me honraram com sua confiança e orgulho, me declaram como seu sangue e magia, como o defensor de suas honras. Me senti forte e abençoado, acolhido e verdadeiro. — Harry parou e olhou para o padrinho. — Eles acreditam em mim, Sirius, todos eles acreditam que posso ser o vencedor, O Guerreiro Vencedor.

— Opinionem huic dea est illuminant. — Sussurrou Fiona de olhos fechados e mãos abertas em prece a Deusa.

— Ita. — Afirmou Sirius meio automaticamente, ainda olhando para o afilhado nos olhos, depois colocou a mão em seu ombro e afirmou. — Eu também acredito, Guerreiro.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e Harry se sentiu mais esperançoso.

— Um ritual de ligação com os antepassados, incrível, Harry e fico feliz que tenha conseguido a confiança para aceitar o contado deles. — Fiona sorriu docemente. — Na noite mais longa, mais escura do ano, os mortos estão mais pertos de nós, nossos mortos, nosso sangue e magia, se aproximam para celebrar a renovação, fortalecer nossa magia para a concepção ou para suportarmos as intempéries do inverno. Seus antepassados lhe deram um presente, eles o dotaram de sua fé e fortaleceram sua magia, com parte de suas essências.

— Foi como me senti, mais forte, mais esperançoso e... como se não estivesse sozinho, Srta. Fiona. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Isso é maravilhoso e fico tão feliz que de alguma maneira te ajudei e a muitas outras pessoas... na verdade, com o tanto de poder que a Deusa nos dotou, acredito que teremos um boom de nascimentos daqui a nove meses. — Disse Fiona divertida, Sirius e Harry riram. — Agora me digam, o que exatamente estão pretendendo fazer para a celebração do Yule?

— Queremos um ritual de lembrança e agradecimento aos mortos. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Queremos que os pais do Harry estejam conosco no Natal e lhe dedicar o nosso amor e agradecimento.

Harry acenou quando a Srta. Fiona o olhou atentamente.

— Muito bem. Vocês vão precisar de velas brancas, e flores brancas também, água purificada e fogo de pinho... visgo e hibisco, com certeza, hum... — Pensativa ela se levantou e deixou para os fundos da loja, sussurrando. — Prepararei o ritual..., talvez, a espiga, sim...

Sirius e Harry se olharam e sorriram.

— Você acha que os outros quererão participar conosco? — Harry perguntou.

— É possível, contarei o que pretendemos e eles decidem. — Disse Sirius pensativo.

— Acho que me meti em problemas com Serafina outra vez. — Disse Harry meio cabisbaixo.

— Oh? Verdade? — Seu padrinho o encarou curioso e divertido. — Bem, você não seria um adolescente de 12 anos e meio se não se metesse em problemas de vez em quando, não é mesmo? — Os dois riram divertidos. — O que você fez?

Harry contou a ele sobre os gêmeos, suas mentiras e porque eles mentiram, até disse que pediu ao Edgar que contratasse o Sr. Weasley. Depois que Fiona voltou e os instruiu, Sirius pagou e eles se despediram com um abraço e um Feliz Natal. No caminho para o Portal, Sirius, finalmente, disse o que pensava.

— Não posso criticá-lo por ajudar seus amigos, Harry, acredito que você fez o que era possível e foi um bom amigo, mas você deve tentar ver pelo ponto de vista de Serafina. — Harry acenou mostrando estar ouvindo curioso. — Para os pais, um cuidador, o que eles fizeram foi muito grave, os gêmeos tiveram sorte de terem te encontrado e que tudo acabou bem, mas muito poderia ter acontecido diferente. E, esse é o problema, o perigo que eles correram e, se Serafina não conta ao seus pais o que aconteceu, os gêmeos não serão punidos e se sentirão fortes para fazer o mesmo em outro momento já que se safaram dessa vez. E, talvez, então, as coisas não terminem bem. Entende?

Harry pensou no que poderia ter dado errado e colocado os meninos em perigo, ou pelo menos, mais encrencados do que eles já estavam com seus pais.

— Acho que sim, mas, acredito que foi minha culpa também, então. Eu deveria ter lhes aconselhado a voltar para casa e pedir aos pais para lhes deixarem vir ao show e, talvez, pedido a Serafina que conversasse com Srs. Weasleys em meu nome ou algo assim. — Disse Harry irritado consigo mesmo por não ter pensado em uma solução melhor.

— Sim, essa seria uma boa ideia, mas, os gêmeos poderiam não aceitar, por medo de perder o show se os seus pais não lhes dessem permissão. No fim a decisão era deles, Harry e eles escolheram mentir para seus pais sobre algo importante e, potencialmente, perigoso, assim terão que encarar as consequências. — Sirius explicou e, ao ver o afilhado acenar, suspirou aliviado, talvez pudesse pegar o jeito de ser seu amigo e educador, ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Enquanto Harry tinha o seu dia importante e cansativo, os gêmeos passaram o resto da manhã em seus quartos tentando não pensar nos problemas em que se meteram. Fred não parava de pensar na morena misteriosa que vira no Alban Arthan e por quem se sentiu muito atraído.

— Você não a reconheceu, Fredie? Ela deve ter nossa idade e estar em outra casa de Hogwarts. — Disse George pensativo.

— Não, não reconheci, talvez, por causa da maquiagem e o cabelo preto dela estava todo cheio de cachos e volumoso. — Fred andou pelo quarto impaciente. Eles conversavam, bem baixinho para a mãe ou os irmãos não os ouvir. — Ela deve ter ido naquele tal de salão de beleza e pode ser que nem seja do nosso ano, parecia mais velha, acho... não sei, Georgie.

— Ainda não entendo o que aconteceu, você estava bem e, de repente... — George gesticulou e fez uma careta. — Pareceu ficar todo estranho e meio doido.

— Sim, foi quando eu a vi. — Fred parou e se sentou confuso. — Você sabe que eu gosto de beijar as garotas, a Alicia é um doce e a Beatrice, com aquele sotaque, é de arrepiar, mas isso foi diferente, Georgie. Depois que acabou o ritual, eu estava bem e olhando em volta, chocado com toda a pegação e, então, eu a vi e boom! Precisava tocar nela e beijá-la... — Fred suspirou com olhar sonhador. — Isso é culpa sua, agora nem sei quem ela é, porque não me deixou ir até lá.

— Bem, você estava todo estranho e não queria que se metesse em encrenca, irmão. E, se ela tivesse namorado ou estivesse com o pai, além disso, você parecia querer mais do que conversar ou dar uns beijinhos. — George disse e ergueu a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

— O que? Não! Não era assim, seu idiota de mente suja, eu não queria fazer isso... — Fred corou, um pouco constrangido. — Acho que a magia entende quando não estamos prontos ou somos muitos jovens, sei lá, Georgie, mas, eu só queria conhecê-la, estar perto dela.

— Bem, se foi algo que a magia te mostrou ou te enviou, deve ser importante e aposto que você a encontrará de novo. — Disse George e sorriu malicioso. — Podemos montar o projeto, "Encontrar a Morena Misteriosa". — Disse e depois riu divertidamente.

— Idiota. — Disse Fred e o empurrou para fora da cama, mas depois de uns segundos, riu também porque era engraçado, afinal.

Então, a porta se abriu com uma pancada e sua mãe apareceu com as duas mãos na cintura e uma expressão furiosa.

— Eu mando vocês para ficarem aqui sem um pio, para refletirem sobre seus graves erros e quando venho buscá-los para o almoço, encontro-os rindo e se divertindo como dois moleques! — Seu tom sussurrante era letal e os gêmeos engoliram em seco. — Como se nada demais tivesse acontecido!

— Mamãe...

— Calem a boca! Quero os dois lá embaixo e mais nenhum pio até seu pai terminar a refeição, então, conversaremos. — Disse ela e os dois se apressaram até a cozinha.

A refeição foi tensa, Ron ainda estava muito mal-humorado por não ter conhecido o novo Beco e as lojas, mas se manteve em silêncio para não direcionar a raiva da mãe para si. Percy tinha recebido uma carta da namorada e estava distraído, meio sonhador, pouco interessado em mais um drama que os gêmeos criaram. Ginny estava cabisbaixa pelo Beco e preocupada com os irmãos, que comeram em silêncio e cabeça baixa. Arthur não sabia o que aconteceu, mas, pela expressão da esposa, deveria ser algo muito sério porque, quando não era, ela gritava mais.

— Eu não fiz sobremesa hoje, assim, coloquem seus pratos na mesa, vocês três, e subam para seus quartos, não quero ver ninguém espionando. — Disse ela quando todos terminaram a refeição.

— O que? Sem sobremesa? — Ron protestou, esquecendo da sua resolução anterior.

— Agora! — Gritou Sra. Weasley e os três desapareceram em segundos, ainda que Ginny desceu uns minutinhos mais tarde para espionar.

— Bem, acredito que algo muito sério aconteceu. — Disse Arthur curioso e olhando para seus filhos que estava de ombros caídos e cabeças baixas.

— Imagine, Arthur que hoje recebi uma visita. — Disse Molly com voz suave.

— Visita? — Arthur perguntou confuso e surpreso. O que isso tinha a ver com os filhos?

— Sim, uma mulher muito gentil, Sra. Boot, ela veio pessoalmente nos entregar nossos filhos e nos contar que... — Molly resumiu o que aconteceu naquela manhã e as mentiras dos gêmeos.

Quando acabou, Arthur olhou para os filhos muito sério.

— Estou decepcionado com os dois, por suas mentiras e enganações, mas, ainda mais por se colocarem em uma situação perigosa. — Arthur disse e quando viu os filhos de cabeça baixa acrescentou, suavemente. — Olhem para mim. — Fred e George o atenderam. — Vocês sabem que a família Weasley, eu, pessoalmente, tenho inimigos e, se algum deles tivessem lhes encontrado em uma situação vulnerável, poderiam tê-los feridos. Vocês tiveram sorte de terem encontrado amigos que os ajudaram e acolheram, mas isso poderia ter saído de controle facilmente.

Os dois acenaram muito sérios ao ver o olhar decepcionado do pai.

— Nós sabemos, papai, juro que estamos arrependidos... — Começou George até a mãe interrompê-lo.

— Estão arrependidos porque foram pegos! Não pense que não os conheço bem, se tivessem se safado, estariam bem satisfeitos consigo mesmos e rindo da nossa estupidez por acreditarmos em suas mentiras. — Gritou ela furiosa.

— Não é verdade! — Fred protestou na hora. — Nós não pensamos, estávamos tão zangados, era tão injusto que não pudéssemos ir ao show ou ver as lojas novas.

— Sim, papai, não paramos para pensar e... não sei, acho que sentimos que podíamos dar conta e que tudo daria certo, mesmo sem muito planejamento, quando percebemos que não era assim, não queríamos voltar atrás e fomos teimosos... — George baixou a cabeça. — Sinto muito, de verdade.

— Vocês dois... — Arthur parou suspirando. — Estão crescendo, mas ainda não são adultos e precisam ser cuidadosos, precisam pensar antes de agir. Como seria para nós se algo ruim lhes acontecesse? Quando estávamos aqui, confiantes de que vocês estavam seguros, confiantes em vocês dois. Pensei que tínhamos discutidos isso no último Natal, sobre serem mais responsáveis e pararem de quebrar regras, mentir e desobedecer apenas porque é divertido ou para terem alguma diversão.

— E, nós o ouvimos, papai, estamos sendo mais responsáveis, nos dedicamos mais as aulas e nossas notas melhoraram. — Disse Fred chateado porque não queria que seu pai o olhasse assim e porque estariam com problemas para continuarem seus projetos se fossem severamente punidos. — O senhor precisa acreditar que não fizemos isso para zombar ou porque achamos divertido mentir, apenas... queríamos muito ver o Beco e o show, era tão injusto...

— Injusto!? —Molly gritou ainda muito zangada. — O que vocês sabem sobre injustiça!? O que sabem da vida? Seu pai e eu estamos sacrificando algumas diversões tolas para poderem estudar e terem um futuro! E, tudo em que conseguem pensar é em vocês mesmos! Em se divertirem e darem risadas! Enquanto vocês se preocupam com a próxima brincadeira, nós nos preocupamos em lhes dar e aos seus irmãos um Natal descente! Nós, nos preocupamos em que se tornem homens de bem e que tenham uma vida descente! Injusto é seu pai se dedicar tanto ao trabalho e não ter reconhecimento. Injusto é o Ministro cortar o seu salário e ele ser obrigado a conseguir um segundo trabalho. Injusto é ele ser demitido porque essa GER construiu uma nova entrada fantasiosa e todos desprezarem o Caldeirão Furado.

— Mas nada disso é nossa culpa! — Gritou Fred se levantando muito zangado. — Não temos culpa da crise do Ministério ou que eles são cegos para o trabalho importante do papai e sua dedicação. Não temos culpa da entrada, do Caldeirão ou do papai ser demitido!

George se levantou entendendo e compartilhando da zanga do irmão.

— Nós não reclamamos e não nos importamos com as roupas e livros usados, aceitamos que sempre estamos muito apertados para coisas divertidas ou caras. Tudo bem! Tentamos nos divertir do nosso jeito e não magoamos ninguém com isso, mãe. Talvez quando éramos mais jovens não entendíamos, mas, hoje, sabemos da importância de Hogwarts, como vocês lutam para que todos nós estudemos e valorizamos isso, estamos nos dedicando e estudando mais. E, também nos preocupamos com nosso futuro e com nossa família. — George estava magoado e isso era óbvio. — Tudo o que pedimos era para termos um dia de diversão, igual ao que todo mundo estava tendo e isso não é nenhuma tolice, ser feliz não é tolice. Prometemos não pedir nada, o show era gratuito, olhar as lojas não custava nada também.

— No entanto, mais uma vez, a senhora não nos ouviu, a senhora nunca nos ouve ou parece se importar. — Fred disse muito chateado. — A senhora só dá ordens e ignora tudo e todos, nos arrastou para fora do Beco como se fossemos alguns selvagens que não entenderiam que não podíamos fazer mais nada do que olhar. E, não percebe que é mais do que comer ou comprar algo, o que nós queríamos era viver aquele momento mágico, ver todos aquelas novidades incríveis.

— Havia tanto colorido, risos, cheiros e produtos trouxas incríveis que nunca tínhamos visto. — George falou com os olhos encantados. — Nós passeamos por todas as lojas e pegamos suas revistas de produtos, perguntamos como funcionavam, aprendemos e, em alguns lugares, havia degustação de produtos sem pagarmos nada por isso. Encontramos um monte de amigos e rimos, nos divertimos muito e sem precisar comprar nada para isso.

— Nós vivemos isso, um dia muito feliz, mas a senhora queria que ficássemos infelizes aqui pensando e imaginando tudo o que acontecia lá, em como todos os nossos amigos iriam ao show. — Fred estava inconformado. — Quando Ron e Ginny chegarem em Hogwarts, ouvirão seus amigos e colegas descreverem toda aquela maravilha, eles sentirão inveja, ciúme, e ficarão envergonhados de dizerem que não viram nada porque não temos grana. A senhora diz que quer o melhor para o nosso futuro, mas não se preocupa em nos magoar ou nos deixar infelizes agora.

O silêncio que ficou na cozinha era tenso e meio chocante, Arthur e Molly estavam acostumados com seus filhos quebrando as regras ou tentando convencê-los a permitirem isso ou aquilo, mas nunca os tiveram argumentando e explicando seus sentimentos, seu lado da história com tanta clareza.

— E, vocês acreditam que tudo isso justifica o que fizeram? — Ela perguntou também magoada, mas sem gritar. — As mentiras, as enganações e tudo o mais? A vergonha que passamos por termos nossos filhos recolhidos por estranhos que devem pensar que somos os piores e mais irresponsáveis do pais?

Suas cabeças caíram de novo e eles se sentaram.

— Não, percebemos que estávamos errados ainda lá no Beco, no fim da tarde ficamos com fome e não podíamos voltar ou ir na casa do Lee, porque ele e seus pais não sabiam de nada e combinamos de nos encontrar no show. — Explicou George. — Mas o show só começaria as 9 horas e não tínhamos dinheiro, mas...

— Foram teimosos e não quiseram voltar para casa, admitir que estavam errados e nós certos. — Disse ela satisfeita.

— Não se trata de certo ou errado Molly, isso aqui não é uma questão de quem venceu. — Arthur estava muito triste. — Todos perdemos aqui. Perdemos em não ouvir nossos filhos, perdemos em não lhes dar a oportunidade de viver um momento de felicidade, perdemos em não termos a confiança dos nossos garotos. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e seu rosto mostrou seu cansaço. — Sinto muito ser um pai tão ruim e não poder lhes dar mais, vocês merecem o mundo todo e queria... — Sua voz se embargou, os dois garotos pularam e abraçaram o pai pelos ombros.

— Não, papai, não, vocês nos dão tudo o que é importante... — Disse Fred em pânico.

— Sim, papai, somos nós que fomos tolos, não queríamos te magoar ou desvalorizar tudo o que fazem por nós. — George fungou contra seu ombro. — Nós temos os pais mais incríveis, que nos amam e cuidam de nós mesmo quando fazemos tudo errado. E, sabemos como isso é importante, na verdade, é um privilégio, sabe... Nosso amigo, Harry, não tem isso, às vezes, falamos algo sem querer e percebemos como ele fica magoado porque não tem o que temos.

— Sim, ele nem sabia por que estávamos tão encrencados, Harry nunca teve quem se importasse com ele, que lhe desse uma bronca ou ensinasse o jeito certo. As vezes... — Fred se afastou e enxugou o rosto. — Nós ficamos chateados quando nos dão um sermão ou nos colocam de castigo, mas lá no fundo, é bom, sabe, porque...

— Mostra que vocês se importam conosco e, sentimos muito não valorizar isso e tudo o que fazem por nós, de verdade, estamos arrependidos. — George disse e estava sendo sincero.

— Eu acredito em vocês e também lamento, porque foi nossa inflexibilidade que criou toda essa situação...

— Arthur! — Molly protestou, seu rosto tinha lágrimas também. — Nós estamos fazendo o melhor possível e eles podem conversar conosco, não somos carrascos, não vamos espancá-los ou trancá-los sem comida.

— Pode ser, mas nós não os ouvimos, Molly, eles mentem porque não confiam em nós. —Arthur parecia muito cansado. — Preferiram ficar com fome por horas e ir dormir com quase estranhos porque não confiam em nós e somos nós, como seus pais, que devem lhes conquistar a confiança. Eles não pedem porque sabem que diremos não, porque nunca tentamos ouvir e entender como certas coisas lhes são importantes. Como o Festival, nós esquecemos como é ser adolescente e o encanto de descobrir algo novo, compartilhar e se divertir com os amigos.

Molly acenou um pouco envergonhada, mesmo quando seus filhos pareciam arrasados no dia anterior, Ginny até chorou, magoada, sua maior preocupação era em tirá-los de lá. O lugar parecia apenas um monte de lojas caras e estranhas, com a demissão de Arthur, economizar era sua prioridade, algo que vinha fazendo por tanto tempo que não tinha parado para refletir que, talvez, seus filhos mereciam um pouco de alegria.

— Eu... não quis... — Ela olhou para Fred e George. — Não quis magoá-los ou empurrá-los para o perigo, apenas, quero muito que tenham tudo para serem grandes bruxos, mas... Eu também os quero felizes, juro, juro que me importo com isso. — Seus olhos brilharam e ela fungou.

Fred e George correram abraçá-la também assegurando que a amavam e estava tudo bem.

— Nós também te amamos. — Disse Arthur abraçando os dois garotos e a esposa. — Mas não pensem que não ficarão de castigo pelo que fizeram, sua mãe e eu conversaremos e depois lhe diremos...

Mas uma batida no vidro o interrompeu e Arthur foi até a janela pegar a carta da coruja que voou embora sem entrar, apesar do frio.

— Uma carta para mim... Arthur Weasley, A Toca, Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon, do Grupo Empresarial Revel. A GER? O que poderiam querer comigo? — Disse ele abrindo a carta que parecia bem oficial.

Fred e George se encararam com olhos arregalados e brilhantes de surpresa. Porque não poderia ser, poderia?

— O que é, Arthur? — Molly perguntou preocupada. — Vocês não aprontaram nada nessas lojas de fantasia, não é? — Disse ela lançando aos gêmeos um olhar desconfiado.

George se controlou para não fazer uma careta de magoa e Fred de lhe dizer que não eram marginais ou vândalos, os dois apenas acenaram negativamente.

— Ora, que estranho, eles... — Arthur olhou para a esposa parecendo espantado e ajeitou os óculos tortos. — Eles dizem que souberam da minha injusta demissão e que, com os novos empreendimentos, estão precisando de novos colaboradores. Pedem, se eu tiver interesse em uma colocação em um dos negócios da GER, que envie meu currículo por coruja com uma descrição de horário e salário pretendidos. Termina dizendo que eles estão em busca de pessoas honestas, dedicadas e trabalhadoras como eu e que estarão muito felizes em me ter na família GER.

— Arthur! — Molly gritou espantada e lhe tirou a carta da mão para lê-la.

— Ora, mas... não entendo, como... — Arthur parecia completamente abismado.

— Não importa, Arthur, não importa, olha aqui, dizem que sabem da sua dedicação e honestidade, olha, Arthur! Eles querem que você envie um currículo imediatamente, mas... Arthur, você tem um currículo? O que é exatamente um currículo? E, querem o salário e horários pretendidos, que estranho, não são eles que oferecem essas coisas? — Molly parecia desconcertada e confusa, ainda que animada. — Oh! Arthur, eles oferecem uma colocação em um dos seus negócios novos, naquelas lojas tão bonitas e o pub deles, era tão iluminado e limpo.

Fred e George se olharam um pouco perdidos.

— Harry!? — Sussurrou George.

— Quem mais poderia ser? — Fred devolveu, também confuso.

— Mas... Como? — George perguntou e nenhum dos dois tinha uma resposta.

— Mas, mas, Molly, eu não sei...

— Arthur! Seria uma desfeita deixá-los esperando e você não tem um currículo nem nada, assim deve ir pessoalmente até lá e lhes dizer que está interessado no emprego. — Disse ela energicamente.

— Papai, em um currículo, você coloca suas experiências profissionais, uma descrição do seu cargo, de seus resultados NEWTs e o que eles pediram, cargo, horário e salário pretendidos. — Explicou Percy surgindo na cozinha seguido de Ron e Ginny.

Os dois irmãos se uniram a ela no meio da conversa, quando ouviram Fred e George gritando.

— Mas..., mas, eles não pediram o cargo, eu não sei... Eu não faço algo assim desde que deixei Hogwarts e naquela época só tinha que apresentar meus resultados NEWTs. — Arthur passou a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos e ralos, ajeitou os óculos. — No Caldeirão, apenas conversei com o Tom e ele me contratou... e se...

— Arthur! Você irá pessoalmente até essa GER e não sairá de lá até conseguir a colocação que eles prometem nesta carta. — Disse Molly decidida. — Eu farei um flu para o Perks e lhe direi que precisou cuidar de um assunto urgente, não é como se você não tivesse fazendo horas a mais sem ganhar um centavo, assim uma folga é mais que justa.

— Ok, sim, farei isso. Ok, já vou. — Disse ele indo até a lareira na sala de estar, mas logo voltou. — Devo me trocar? Colocar uma roupa melhor?

— Não, querido, aqui, deixe-me desamassá-lo e.… prontinho, está perfeito. Agora vá. — Disse Molly ansiosa.

— Papai! A carta! — Gritou Ginny ao ver a carta esquecida sobre a mesa, seu pai retornou outra vez.

— Ah! Sim! A carta, preciso dela para..., bem, apenas preciso, acho. Obrigado, Ginny. — Ele voltou a sair da cozinha para a sala, mas, um segundo depois, voltou. — Vocês veem comigo!

— O que!? — Todos gritaram surpresos e confusos.

— Isso mesmo! Se conseguir um trabalho vamos comemorar e, se não conseguir, passearemos pelo novo Beco Diagonal sem dinheiro mesmo, mas, nos divertiremos como uma família! Vamos, todos se vestindo! — Ele não precisou dizer duas vezes, pois em um segundo todos os 5 subiram correndo para seus quartos.

— Arthur... tem certeza? — Molly ainda estava em dúvida.

— Sim, Molly querida, temos que pensar mais em como lhes proporcionar alegria e momentos felizes, do que apenas em comida, roupas e estudos. — Arthur disse com firmeza. — As duas coisas, são nossa obrigação como seus pais lhes fornecer.

Molly acenou antes de subir ao seu quarto para mudar de roupa também.

Em pouco mais de 15 minutos, a grande família ruiva fluiu para o Saguão de Entrada e mais uma vez ficaram encantados com tanta beleza. Arthur tocou no Portal Adler e suspirou quando a música da fênix o envolveu suavemente, um sussurro suave em seu ouvido, "Encontre a fé em seu coração". Emocionado e motivado com a música, Arthur atravessou o Portal e olhou para o prédio da GER, suspirou, tentando encontrar em si mesmo a fé de que tudo daria certo.

— Você conseguirá, papai, eu tenho certeza. — Disse Ginny docemente, pegando a sua mão.

— Eles seriam tolos se não o quisessem, papai. — Disse Percy pomposo e convicto.

— É, mostre para eles que você é o melhor, papai. — Disse George otimista.

— Você arrasará lá pai, aposto que eles lhe darão um salário ainda melhor do que o do Ministério. — Fred disse com uma piscadela brincalhona.

— Eles estão certos, Arthur, você pode fazer isso. — Disse Molly com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Meu coração, pensou Arthur olhando para sua família e sentindo ter encontrado o seu coração e a sua fé. Acenando, mais confiante, o grupo seguiu para a GER e foram atendidos por uma jovem simpática e sorridente.

— Olá! Boa tarde! Eu sou a Phoebe, em que posso ajudá-los?

— Hum... Olá, senhorita, eu sou Arthur Weasley e, bem, recebi esta carta ainda a pouco... — Disse ele lhe entregando a carta. Phoebe a leu e isso a fez sorrir ainda mais.

— O senhor nos trouxe o seu currículo? Pode entregar a mim que encaminharei para a Divisão RHIE e eles entraram em contato para agendar uma entrevista direta. — Disse ela solicita.

— Oh... entendo, apenas, eu não tenho um currículo e pensei que poderia vir pessoalmente conversar, mas, se um é obrigatório, eu providenciarei, Srta. Phoebe. — Disse Arthur um pouco corado, mas com firmeza.

— Ora, isso não é necessário, apenas aguarde um momento que tentarei agilizar tudo. — Disse ela e escreveu algo em um papel, colocou em uma caixa e a fechou batendo com a varinha na tampa. — Apenas um segundo... O Sr. Edgar não está presente hoje, mas acredito que a Srta. Gillian o receberá sem problemas.

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos pela resposta e ela sorriu quando leu o papel que apareceu na caixa.

"Ela o receberá em 5 minutos, está terminando uma pequena reunião. — Phoebe sorria alegre e indicou os sofás azuis e confortáveis. — Por favor, aguardem na área de estar e pedirei que lhes sirvam um chá, sucos ou refrigerantes, talvez, alguns biscoitos. — Acrescentou ela piscando para Ginny, que sorriu gostando muito da moça.

— Não queremos dar trabalho, senhorita, apenas acompanhamos o Arthur porque, depois, visitaremos as lojas. — Disse Molly ansiosamente.

— Ora, não é trabalho nenhum. — Disse a recepcionista sincera.

Em poucos minutos, as crianças estavam experimentando refrigerante, recomendação dos gêmeos, que disseram ter provado no aniversário de Terry e se apaixonado. A Pepsi fez sucesso, os sanduíches e biscoitos também e, Molly viu o marido desaparecer no elevador aliviada que as crianças estavam distraídas e alimentadas com algo exótico. Se por um acaso a entrevista não desse resultado, eles não precisariam gastar com essas coisas trouxas esquisitas.

Arthur ficou chocado com o escritório da GER, principalmente, pelos sorrisos, animação e alegria com que todos trabalhavam. Os jovens iam de um lado para o outro, trabalhando cheios de energia e ele percebeu que a muito tempo não se sentia assim ou trabalhava com um sorriso. Verdadeiramente, Arthur amava seu trabalho, ajudar as pessoas e ainda ter contato com coisas trouxas era o trabalho perfeito, para alguém que não pode se dedicar em seu trabalho dos sonhos. No entanto, a crise do último ano, as duras atitudes do Ministério, a falta de reconhecimento e diminuição de salário lhe pesaram sobre os ombros.

— Sr. Weasley, por aqui, a Srta. Gillian irá recebê-lo. — Outra jovem sorridente o conduziu para um dos escritórios, bonito e espaçoso, onde uma mulher bonita de uns 30 anos o recebeu com outro grande sorriso.

— Sr. Weasley, que surpresa inesperada, mas bem-vinda. Sente-se, por favor, gostaria de um chá, café? — Perguntou ela docemente.

— Não, muito obrigada, já me servirão na recepção. — Arthur enxugou a mão suada. — Desculpe vir sem marcar uma entrevista, mas quando recebi sua carta, bem... a muito tempo que não procuro um trabalho mais formalmente e percebi que não tinha um currículo. Não queria perder a oportunidade e decidi vir pessoalmente, espero não causar nenhum transtorno.

— Transtorno algum e tenho tempo agora para entrevistá-lo, assim não vi motivo para remarcarmos. — Rebeca se sentou em sua cadeira e pegou alguns papeis. — Com o seu currículo teria algum conhecimento de sua pessoa, principalmente, aspectos profissionais, mas sem isso teremos que fazer tudo do começo. Quero que comece me contando sobre sua pessoa, sua família, seu tempo em Hogwarts, matérias em que se destacou e no que trabalhou desde que se formou. Lembre-se, não existe certo ou errado, apenas seja verdadeiro e me fale sobre Arthur Weasley.

Arthur não sabia o que dizer ou entendia que estava em frente a uma psicóloga, assim, se surpreendeu ao falar tanto de si mesmo e sua vida para uma estranha. Talvez, se Rebeca não fosse tão acolhedora e gentil, teria se sentido constrangido, mas, pelo contrário, Arthur se sentiu muito à vontade. Contou sobre como sua família perdeu muito dinheiro e teve maus administradores, além de muitos filhos para dividir o pouco que restou. Explicou como seu pai morreu de decepção por não conseguir reerguer a fábrica da família de objetos mágicos e que Arthur decidiu seguir em frente e cuidar de sua família com um trabalho mais seguro. Ele não era um aluno brilhante, mas, seu amor pela magia, objetos mágicos, defesa dos trouxas e ser um puro-sangue, lhe garantiu um cargo razoável no Ministério, na Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas. Explicou sobre seus filhos, 5 de 7 em Hogwarts e como os cortes do Ministério, de horas extras e salários, os deixara apertado. Por fim, contou sobre o Caldeirão Furado e como estava sem o segundo emprego tão necessário.

— Desculpe, não pretendia falar tanto. — Disse ele com um sorriso tímido.

— Não precisa se desculpar, era exatamente disso que precisávamos para que eu pudesse conhecê-lo e descobrir qual a melhor colocação para o senhor, Sr. Weasley. — Disse ela suavemente. — Serei sincera, estamos precisando de novos funcionários em várias áreas, interna e externamente, mas queremos profissionais que encarem a GER como uma oportunidade de crescimento e não como um segundo trabalho e grana extra.

— Oh... — Arthur engoliu a decepção ao ouvir isso.

— Isso não quer dizer que não lhe daremos uma oportunidade, mas gostaríamos que considerasse a possiblidade que trabalhar conosco exclusivamente. — Disse Rebeca olhando para a recomendação que Edgar lhe deixara para lhe conseguir uma colocação, seja onde fosse, mas, mesmo sem isso, ela também sentiria vontade de ajudar um homem tão gentil e de bom coração.

— Eu... estou lisonjeado, senhorita, mas, não acredito que apenas um salário resolveria meus problemas e, ainda tem o fato de que amo o meu trabalho. — Disse Arthur sincero.

—Eu percebi e respeito isso, de verdade. No entanto, a possibilidade de crescimento do senhor ou seu Subdepartamento no Ministério da Magia, me parece improvável. Estou errada? — Perguntou ela gentilmente.

— Não, não está. — Admitiu Arthur tristemente.

— Foi o que eu pensei. E, não preciso que tome nenhuma decisão agora, Sr. Weasley, não estou lhe impondo condições para conseguir uma vaga. — Rebeca sorriu ao ver seus olhos esperançosos. — Apenas peço que se mantenha aberto as possibilidades e saiba que a GER tem grande interesse em seu crescimento pessoal e na empresa.

— Eu... não sei se entendo. — Arthur foi sincero.

— Bem, deixe-me explicar, com sua disposição de horário atual, tenho poucos cargos para o senhor, alguns como garçom ou barman, camareiro ou recepcionista, todos no período noturno. Entende? — Arthur acenou entendendo, era algo assim que esperava. — Não existe nada de errado com esses trabalhos, são honrados e importantes, mas, com alguém com sua qualificação, um desperdício.

— Minha... qualificação? — Arthur estava confuso.

— Sim, o senhor tem um grande conhecimento de objetos mágicos, interesse em pesquisa e tecnologia, incluindo da cultura trouxa. O senhor gerência um Subdepartamento no Ministério da Magia a mais de 15 anos, tem espírito de liderança, luta abertamente contra os puristas e em proteção dos trouxas. — Rebeca sorriu quando o viu corar. — O senhor é um homem bom e honesto com grande potencial para realizar grandes coisas. Por exemplo, poderia pensar em voltar a abrir o seu negócio de objetos mágicos... eu sei, entendo que foi algo doloroso de desistir, eram seus sonhos e o senhor precisou ser realista e cuidar da sua família. No entanto, antes, o senhor não tinha ajuda e hoje a GER está aqui e é isso que procuramos, pessoas criativas e empreendedoras com talento e coragem para viver seus sonhos. O senhor também poderia ter um cargo administrativo interno, trabalhar aqui na GER, temos diversas Divisões que ganhariam com sua colaboração, sua dedicação e empenho.

— Divisões? — Arthur perguntou com voz instável, era tanta coisa.

— Sim, temos a Divisão de Negócios que é comandada pelo Sr. Edgar, basicamente, é o nosso Diretor Executivo, administra e comanda a todos com muita compreensão e alegria. — Rebeca sorriu mostrando que gostava do seu chefe. — Depois temos a Divisão Financeira que lida com a contabilidade da empresa e auxilia cada novo negócio do Beco a manter seus números. Temos a Divisão de Marketing, que trabalha nossa marca e de cada loja de maneira inteligente, para atrair o público, além de cuidar da propaganda, seja nos jornais, rádios, folhetos. A Divisão de Turismo tem trabalhado incansavelmente para tornar nossos negócios mais atraentes para os bruxos do mundo todo, acredito que em pouco anos seremos um dos comércios mágicos mais visitados. Temos também a Divisão Imobiliária e sua função é cuidar dos novos imóveis, comprar, alugar, vender, é um trabalho importante porque queremos muito expandir, seja no mundo mágico ou trouxa. E, temos a Divisão Evans, nosso coração, que tem um importante trabalho social de ajudar os discriminados por nossa sociedade, estamos desenvolvendo projetos para ajudar os seres mágicos e também incentivando aos estudos quem não tem ou teve oportunidades.

— Incrível! — Arthur sorriu. — Vocês parecem o Ministério ou o que o Ministério deveria ser.

— Obrigada. — Disse Rebeca orgulhosa pelo elogio. — Estamos muito felizes com tudo o que realizamos e você poderá fazer parte disso, se quiser, e vir lutar conosco para melhorar o nosso mundo. Poderá voltar a estudar, conhecer mais sobre o mundo trouxa e tornar efetivo os seus esforços e dedicação.

Arthur estava muito confuso, não esperava nada disso e uma parte dele queria se jogar ao desconhecido, queria trabalhar em um ambiente alegre e criativo, voltar a sonhar e amar o que fazia. Queria aprender e ensinar aos mais jovens, ter seu trabalho valorizado e sua dedicação colher frutos reais. No entanto, ele não era um jovem de 20 ou 30 anos começando a vida sem obrigações, Arthur tinha 42 anos e 5 filhos, que ainda dependiam exclusivamente dele, de suas decisões, de seu trabalho e responsabilidade. E, nesse momento, eles estavam lá embaixo, esperando por algumas horas de alegria, momentos de felicidade que Arthur prometera a si mesmo, tentaria lhes proporcionar. Se ele aceitasse algo assim, talvez, o faria mais feliz, mas, então, seus garotos não poderiam fazer mais do que olhar para todas aquelas novidades. Ele precisava do segundo emprego, do dinheiro extra, olhando para a Srta. Rebeca, ela lhe sorriu ao ver sua resposta.

— Muito bem. Apenas saiba que estamos abertos a ouvi-lo se mudar de ideia, não desista de si mesmo, Arthur. — Disse ela suavemente e, então explicou as possiblidades de trabalho.

Quando Arthur desceu até o saguão, tinha um sorriso de alegria e, quando seus filhos comemoraram felizes o seu novo segundo emprego, foi muito fácil ignorar o aperto no peito que sentiu ao passar pelas portas da GER.

* * *

Em outro ponto de Londres, mais precisamente, no Ministério da Magia, o dia também se mostrou de conversas duras e tensas. Edgar, que chegou a GER antes dos funcionários, foi convocado a uma reunião urgente pela secretária do Ministro Cornelius Fudge. Imediatamente, ele entrou em contato com Falc, pois sabia que seu apoio jurídico seria necessário e precisavam estar totalmente preparados.

Assim, as 12:30, os dois entraram na sala de reuniões onde estavam o Ministro Cornelius Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Madame Amélia Bones, Lucius Malfoy, Kevin Parkinson, Griselda Marchbanks, Tibério Ogden e Dolores Umbridge. As apresentações e cumprimentos foram feitos rapidamente e todos se sentaram na grande mesa oval de carvalho polido e brilhante.

— Sr. Ministro, fiquei surpreso com sua convocação urgente e ainda mais ao encontrar parte dos membros da Suprema Corte Bruxa, além do Chefe Dumbledore. — Disse Edgar com um sorriso amigável.

— Não deve estar tão surpreso assim ou não traria seu advogado, Sr. Schubert. — Disse Malfoy com frieza.

— Na verdade, advogado da GER. — Edgar apontou ainda em tom tranquilo. — Nós dois representamos executiva e juridicamente os interesses do Grupo Empresarial Revel. E, como imaginei que qualquer reunião tão urgente seria sobre a GER ou o Festival maravilhoso de ontem, acreditei que sua presença era necessária. Estava errado?

— Não, estava correto em sua suposição, Sr. Schubert e devo concordar com o senhor sobre o Festival de Solstício, estava maravilhoso. — Disse Sra. Marchbanks sorrindo.

Houve vários acenos e sorrisos concordando com essa afirmação.

— Eu acredito que nunca vi um lugar tão bonito quanto o Beco Diagonal, em toda a minha vida e, o Alban Arthan, foi precioso. — Madame Bones acrescentou com um sorriso sincero. — A muito estávamos afastados de nossa essência e não prestando o devido respeito a Deusa.

— Eu já viajei o mundo todo. — Disse o Sr. Ogden com expressão séria. — E, afirmo que o novo Beco Diagonal é o centro comercial mágico mais bonito em eu coloquei meus pés.

Sua afirmação cheia de suspense foi acompanhada de um grande sorriso, Edgar e Falc riram aliviados.

— Ficamos imensamente felizes em ouvir isso e, quando contar a todos os funcionários, eles se sentirão ainda mais realizados. Obrigado por suas palavras. — Disse Edgar e Falc acenou concordando.

— Eu também devo parabenizá-los pelo brilhante projeto que foi tão lindamente executado. — Disse Dumbledore com um sorriso sereno e olhos azuis brilhantes. — Posso dar uma sugestão?

— Com certeza, Chefe Dumbledore. — Edgar respondeu se inclinando mais à frente.

— Eu sou completamente apaixonado por boliche e se vocês colocassem um no Beco, me teriam como seu principal cliente. — Seu tom era sério, mas seus olhos brilhavam de diversão.

A Edgar e Falc só restou gargalharem divertidamente, aliviados que não era uma reclamação.

— Prometo pensar com carinho, Chefe e pesquisar sobre a possibilidade real de um boliche no Beco Diagonal. — Edgar respondeu sorridente.

— Bem, eu... também fiquei muito impressionado com as renovações, o novo hotel e a entrada para o Beco, todas aquelas lojas coloridas. — Fudge falou um pouco inseguro no começo, mas depois acrescentou parecendo presunçoso. — O Ministro da França ficou morrendo de inveja de tudo e disse que pretende fazer uma renovação semelhante em seu centro comercial.

— Ora, isso é maravilhoso. — Edgar falou com um grande sorriso. — É possível que consigamos abrir algumas das nossas lojas na França, Ministro e isso seria um grande prestígio para o Ministério e a GER.

— Sem dúvida. — Disse ele entusiasmado e olhos sonhadores. — Imagine, eu seria para sempre lembrado como o Ministro que invadiu a França.

Isso provocou risos e Edgar, começou a formar uma estratégia. Enquanto isso, todos ignoraram a expressão azeda e furiosa dos outros membros da mesa que não tinham se pronunciado ainda.

— Estou lisonjeado que nos chamaram até aqui para nos mostrar, pessoalmente, os seus apreços por nosso trabalho, de verdade. — Edgar disse sorridente e decidiu ir direto ao ponto. — Ou teve mais uma razão para essa reunião?

— A única razão para essa reunião, Sr. Schubert é o fato de que o senhor teve o atrevimento de encher o Beco Diagonal de imundices trouxas que não pertencem ao nosso mundo. — Disse o Sr. Parkinson com ódio no olhar.

— Ah...sim, bem... Sr. Schubert, esta manhã recebi a visita do Sr. Parkinson, que é um dos membros da Suprema Corte, protestando sobre alguns produtos vendidos nas novas lojas do Beco. — Fudge parecia novamente inseguro. — Sr. Malfoy, que é um proeminente membro da nossa sociedade, também não se mostrou muito confortável com tantas mudanças e como elas..., bem, tiram um pouco da alma e da magia que tínhamos antes em nosso antigo Beco.

Pelas expressões de Dumbledore, Ogden e Marchbanks, também membros da Suprema corte, essas afirmações não eram muito bem vistas ou compartilhadas.

— O nosso Beco era um lugar mágico, feito por bruxos para bruxos. — Malfoy disse petulante. — Agora temos uma aberração feita por trouxas, com produtos trouxas, comida e bebida trouxa, para os trouxas.

— Essa informação não me parece muito precisa, Lucius. — Disse Dumbledore calmamente. — A reconstrução do Beco foi feita por bruxos, quem trabalha e gerência as novas lojas são bruxos, todos aqueles que estiveram no Festival ontem e se apaixonaram por tudo o que viram, são bruxos.

— Exato. Tivemos alguns visitantes trouxas, mas eram pais acompanhando seus filhos e isso é permitido por nossas leis. — Disse Edgar objetivamente. — Além disso, os produtos são, em sua maioria, 80% deles, produtos bruxos, fabricados por bruxos e temos como provar isso.

— Isso pouco nos importa! Queremos que essa tolice imunda seja desfeita e que o Beco Diagonal volte a ser como era antes. Um local de respeito e tradição onde nossas famílias compram a gerações. — Parkinson tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva. — Essa indignidade tem que ser desfeita, nossas tradições conservadas e não misturadas com essas modernidades trouxas absurdas.

O silêncio na sala durou alguns segundos até que Edgar se inclinou e riu divertido.

— Desculpe, isso era uma piada, certo? Porque era algo muito divertido de se ouvir. — Disse ele alegremente.

— Está zombando de mim, seu san... — Parkinson se levantou colérico, mas o pigarro hem, hem, da única pessoa que ainda não dissera uma palavra o deteve.

— Tenho certeza que o Sr. Schubert não estava zombando de um membro tão importante da nossa sociedade e da Suprema Corte Bruxa. — Disse Dolores Umbridge docemente e isso, combinado com seu rosto sapóide, era meu enjoativo. Edgar ficou feliz que ainda não tinha almoçado. — Pois isso seria um grande desrespeito a um superior e alguém em um cargo tão importante não cometeria tal leviandade, imagine o que o seu chefe lhe diria. Por falar nisso, quem é o seu chefe?

— O dono da GER, obviamente. — Disse Edgar com um sorriso divertido. — E, não, Sr. Parkinson, não estava zombando, apenas achei suas afirmações divertidíssimas. Não me contive, mas, suponho que, sendo eu quem sou, deveria ser mais claro em minha reposta.

— Nada do que disser torna o que fizeram com o Beco Diagonal aceitável! — Parkinson esbravejou furioso. — Esse é o mundo bruxo e não um chiqueiro de trouxas!

— Sr. Parkinson, o senhor está passando da linha e membro da Suprema Corte ou não, deve se conter. — Madame Bones se inclinou para a frente e lhe lançou um olha intimidante. — Esta não é sua casa e não aceitarei mais discriminações tolas como justificativas para sua oposição ao Beco Diagonal. Aceitei que essa reunião fosse feita porque entendo que todos temos direito a preocupações e opiniões diferentes, ainda que espero que elas sejam baseadas em informações sólidas e não preconceitos antigos. — Madame Bones tinha um jeito simples e direto de explicar que cativava a todos, até Parkinson engoliu suas palavras, apesar da raiva.

— A questão principal são nossas tradições, nossa herança e o que deixaremos de legado aos nossos filhos. — Malfoy, mais inteligente e frio, assumiu a reunião. — Nosso mundo é o mundo dos bruxos e não dos trouxas, não podemos permitir que isso nos seja tirado. Nossas tradições e cultura, nossa magia desaparecem quando permitimos que uma cultura estranha invada nosso mundo.

— Eu sou obrigada a concordar com o que esses distintos senhores dizem, Sr. Ministro, me parece que essa empresa, GER, se aproveitou de sua boa vontade para deturpar o Beco Diagonal e transformá-lo em um local de loucuras e excentricidades. — Madame Umbridge com uma doçura maldosa enjoativa. — O que será de nossas crianças? Aprendendo todas essas bobagens estranhas e modernas? Esquecerão nossas tradições e se tornarão uns selvagens!

— Exatamente. E, ainda há a questão das permissões, duvido muito que essa empresa, que surgiu do nada e cujo dono não sabemos quem é, tem autorização legal para fazer todas aquelas coisas em nosso Beco. — Disse Parkinson acompanhando a linha de raciocínio. — Além disso, exijo saber quem é esse tal empreendedor que decidiu enlamear o nosso mundo.

— Bem, acredito que essa última declaração justifica minha presença. — Disse Falc com seu olhar de falcão, agudo e frio. — Cada etapa da criação da GER, cada decisão tomada, compra, venda, contratação, reconstrução, reforma, foi feito dentro da lei. As permissões foram pedidas e concedidas, as taxas e impostos pagos, o projeto apresentado para o Ministro e o Sr. Horstt, que infelizmente não está presente, aprovado e, assim... — Falc fez uma pausa. — Posso lhes garantir, senhores, senhoras, que nenhuma questão legal pode ou poderá ser levantada e contestada.

— E o que me importa suas garantias? Este é seu trabalho e está sendo pago para afirmar isso, mas não acredito até ver toda a documentação por mim mesmo. — Parkinson afirmou com arrogância. — E, quem diabos é este Sr. Horstt?

— Seu desejo é legalmente impossível, Sr. Parkinson e o Sr. Horstt é o responsável pelo setor de tributos, licenças, registro dos imóveis e outras tantas burocracias que, o meu Departamento e a Suprema Corte Bruxa, dão pouca ou nenhuma atenção. — Madame Bones explicitou com frieza, talvez chateada pela ignorância de um membro da Suprema Corte. — É chamado de Tribunal de Contas, é um dos subdepartamentos do Departamento de Leis e, o Sr. Horstt, é o seu responsável e muito competente em seu trabalho. Assim, apesar de não estar presente, posso lhe garantir que o Secretário Horstt não teria deixado passar uma virgula fora das leis deste Ministério.

As caras azedas e severas ficaram ainda mais desagradáveis.

— Porque a senhora diz que não podemos verificar as documentações da GER? — Malfoy questionou com olhar atento.

— Todos os documentos de registro públicos estão disponíveis, apenas existem sessões sigilosas, como endereços e nome do proprietário, por exemplo. — Madame Bones explicou e parecia quase divertida. — Essa é a lei, todas as famílias antigas do mundo mágico têm direito a manter informações confidencias dos seus negócios, contratos e registros.

— Exato. — Falc sorriu sem disfarçar a diversão. — E, acredito que os senhores não teriam interesse em mudar essa lei, não é mesmo?

Todos os três, mesmo Fudge, não conseguiram disfarçar o desconforto que sentiram, mas, Malfoy se recuperou rápido e seu rosto mostrou uma estudada indiferença.

— Então, o dono da GER é um membro de uma família antiga?

— Sim. — Respondeu Edgar e Falc apenas acenou. Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram, mas, eles não acrescentaram nada, para o desapontamento de todos, pois a curiosidade dos presentes era imensa.

— E, como saberemos que isso é verdade? Que essa pessoa não está mentindo? Se ninguém, além desses dois senhores, sabe quem é o dono dessa tal GER? — Perguntou Umbridge com malícia, mas Parkinson e Malfoy apenas a olharam com desprezo.

— Acredito que essa pergunta tola nem mereceria resposta, mas... — Falc disse com ironia ao erguer as sobrancelhas. — Madame Umbridge, as magias antigas são acionadas para proteger as famílias antigas, com o sigilo, com as permissões especiais e até descontos de taxas e impostos. Nada disso seria acionado se o nome impresso no pergaminho não fosse o de uma das famílias antigas do nosso mundo. Mas, suponho que a senhora não teria como saber disso, não é mesmo?

Dolores Umbridge corou e sua boca se franziu tanto que parecia um sapo que chupou um limão, mas, felizmente, se manteve calada.

— Bem, se resolvemos as preocupações legais dos senhores, acredito que é minha vez. — Disse Edgar e seu sorriso suave e olhos alegres desapareceram. — O senhor disse mais cedo, Sr. Parkinson, que nada do que eu diria justificaria a reconstrução do Beco Diagonal. Deixando os seus preconceitos tolos de lado, como nos aconselhou Madame Bones, vamos discutir alguns números. — Edgar se levantou, dominando a sala facilmente com sua energia e inteligência, rodeou a mesa lhes entregando alguns papeis.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou Sr. Ogden curioso.

— Isso, senhores, senhoras, são nossos números iniciais e algumas projeções para os próximos meses. Estamos falando de resultados a curto e médio prazo, assim, vamos aos fatos, nos últimos 6 meses a GER contratou 1218 bruxos e bruxas do mundo magico britânico. Eu estou falando de 1218 bruxos e bruxas, não trouxas, bruxos e bruxas! — Edgar falou pousada e enfaticamente, sua energia envolveu a todos, ninguém o interrompeu. — Abrimos 25 novos negócios no Beco Diagonal, reformamos mais de 30 imóveis abandonados, e agora eles contêm 25 novos negócios que rendeu aos cofres deste Ministério o valor, em taxas e impostos, o total de 3.142 galeões. Lugares abandonados que ninguém pensou em utilizar para gerar renda ou novos empregos, mas que nós transformamos em um grande sucesso de público e vendas. Além de lindo e mágico, o Portal Adler gerou o número de pessoas que visitaram Beco Diagonal nas últimas 24 horas, sem repetir o registro para quem entrou mais de uma vez. Nesta linha em vermelho, este grande número.

— Tudo isso? — Fudge arregalou os olhos assombrado.

— Sim, em um dia, Sr. Ministro, em um único dia, tivemos a visita de 316 mil pessoas! Pessoas que compraram, consumiram, se encantaram e voltarão de novo e de novo! Esta é a projeção dos empregos que criamos indiretamente, ou seja, empregos criados nas fábricas a partir do aumento da produção para suprir as novas lojas da GER. Qual o número? — Edgar acenou para Sra. Marchbanks que chocada, disse:

— 900 Empregos indiretos.

— Isso é uma perspectiva dos últimos meses, porque agora a economia, que esteve em recessão por meses, se recuperará e a tendência é que novos empregos sejam criados. Essa é a projeção nos próximos 6 meses. — Edgar apontou para o Sr. Ogden que sorriu e disse.

— Perspectiva de criação de mais 1500 empregos diretos e indiretos.

— Exato! Estamos falando de um empreendimento de milhares e milhares de galeões que gerará direta e indiretamente, aproximadamente, 3600 empregos no mundo mágico! Não no mundo trouxa, estou falando em nosso mundo, que esteve por anos com a economia estagnada e no último ano com uma recessão terrível, causada, entre outras, por centenas de demissões realizadas pelo Ministério.

— Como você tem certeza que a economia de recuperará? — Fudge perguntou ansioso.

— Simples. — Edgar sorriu astutamente. — Como bem explicado por um jovem amigo outro dia, a economia se acelera quando o povo está empregado e com salários justos. Este é um exercício simples, Ministro, se o povo tem dinheiro, eles consumirão, compraram no comércio, nas lojas, restaurantes e se o comércio estiver em alta... — Edgar apontou para Fudge que como um bom aluno respondeu.

— As fábricas aumentam a produção! E, com mais produção, mais empregos! — Fudge parecia espantado com sua descoberta.

— Exato! O povo está feliz, com um emprego e salários justos, a economia se acelera, o que gera mais impostos, que são pagos em dia e os cofres do Ministério voltam a se estabilizar. Isso lhe permitirá voltar com as horas extras e reajustar os salários corretamente para os funcionários do Ministério. — Sr. Edgar se inclinou sobre a mesa e encarou para o Ministro, olho no olho. — Sabe o que tudo isso significa, Ministro? Sabe o que significa para o senhor, se o povo estiver feliz?

— Eu serei reeleito! — Seus olhos brilhavam e ele sorria como uma criança com os presentes de Natal. — Se tudo isso acontecer, eu, com certeza, serei reeleito!

— Eu não tenho a menor dúvida sobre isso, Ministro, mas, ainda mais, se o que projetamos acontecer, se conseguirmos incentivar efetivamente o desenvolvimento do mundo mágico britânico, mudaremos a história. — Edgar falou baixo, ainda o encarando e Fudge parecia meio hipnotizado. — Imagine isso, Ministro, mais consumo, mas produção, mais produção, mais emprego, mais emprego, mais consumo, num círculo de prosperidade e isso seria apenas o começo.

— O... Começo? — Sussurrou Fudge de olhos arregalados.

— Sim, porque logo as fábricas não darão conta e outras terão que ser abertas. Os novos produtos, trouxas ou não, serão consumidos por bruxos e poderão vir a ser produzidos por bruxos, futuramente. — Edgar sorriu e seu olhos ficaram sonhadores. — Imagine, Ministro, mais produtos, mais fábricas, mais lojas, mais empregos, mais consumo, mais produção. Aposto que o Beco ficará pequeno e precisaremos de um segundo centro comercial, talvez, Hogsmeade, a única vila do Reino Unido onde vivem apenas bruxos, recebendo bruxos do mundo todo. Ou, talvez, na Irlanda, quem sabe um terceiro Beco Diagonal em Edimburgo? Imagine isso, Ministro, quando o senhor for lembrado no futuro, nos livros de história, será como o Ministro que levou o mundo mágico britânico a um crescimento sem precedentes, a um nível internacional. Todos os Ministros, de todos os países, o invejarão e virão lhe implorar por orientação de como atingir o mesmo sucesso. E, o senhor será considerado o Maior ministro do mundo, não apenas do Reino Unido, mas de todo o mundo. Imagine isso...

Os olhos de Fudge estavam tão sonhadores quanto o de Edgar, visualizando o futuro projetado e se imaginando no topo do mundo, invejado, famoso e rico.

Os outros encaravam os dois entre divertidos, surpresos e completamente horrorizados. Fudge se levantou e andou pela sala com aquela expressão estranhamente ausente.

— Ministro, o senhor não pode cair nas mentiras absurdas deste... — Malfoy se levantou indignado e meio em pânico, apesar de disfarçar muito bem. — O mundo mágico sempre prosperou muito bem, estamos vivendo um momento conturbado que não é sua culpa e o povo verá a verdade disso. Tenho certeza que podemos sentar e pensar em maneiras de reerguer nossa economia sem que seja necessário aceitar ideias mirabolantes de um estranho e seu chefe, que se esconde como um covarde.

Suas palavras foram fortes e Fudge ouviu sem se convencer, ainda que estivesse acostumado a lhe dar atenção. Edgar riu e agora parecia estar debochando sem disfarçar.

— Sr. Malfoy, por favor, não nos faça rir. — Edgar olhou para Falc que também sorria, mas seus olhos tinham uma frieza e desprezo guardados exclusivamente para Lucius Malfoy. — Posso até imaginar a suas ideias, Sr. Malfoy, hum... deixe-me ver, despedir mais funcionários, nascidos trouxas ou mestiços, claro, cortar mais os salários dos funcionários que ficarem, não dos funcionários puros-sangues, obviamente. Aumentar os impostos das pequenas fábricas e lojas, dos trabalhadores, dos mais pobres, não das famílias antigas e suas heranças milionárias.

— Aposto que diminuir a verba para o St. Mungus passou pela cabeça deles, Edgar, afinal, são apenas pobres e doentes, mesmo. Quem se importa se morrerem? — Acrescentou Falc com inteligente.

—Bem lembrado, Falc, bem lembrado. E, sabe o que acontecerá, Ministro, se fizer tudo isso? Os preços dos produtos irão aumentar para compensar a alta nos impostos, o povo, sem dinheiro, sem emprego, não comprará, as fábricas não produzirão e mais pessoas ficarão desempregadas. — Edgar voltou a se inclinar sobre a mesa, dessa vez na direção de Malfoy e Parkinson. — É isso que desejam? Para todas essas pessoas? A pobreza e miséria? Deseja que mal tenham o que comer ou presentes para alegrar seus filhos no Natal?

— Acha que me importo com esses sangues sujos inferiores? Por mim todos podem morrer de fome que me faria muito feliz, seu sujeitinho imundo! — Gritou Parkinson se levantando escolarizado pela afronta.

Edgar nem piscou, pois, era essa a resposta que queria, apenas voltou a se endireitar e bater palmas debochadamente.

— Muito bem, muito bom plano, mas esse plano, Ministro, acabou de impedir sua reeleição. Sabe porquê? — Edgar olhou diretamente para o Fudge e a pontou para o papel que lhe fora entregue. — Qual é o número de nascidos trouxas e mestiços comparativamente ao número de puros-sangues, Madame Bones?

Madame Bones olhou por um segundo o papel e arregalou os olhos.

— 4 para 1, isso... é real? — Ela estava muito surpresa.

— Os números são oficiais, Madame Bones, consta nos arquivos da Seção de Registros, que faz parte do Subdepartamento do Tribunal de Contas. — Falc disse em tom educado.

— Imagine isso, Ministro, três quartos da população do seu país, seus eleitores, se não fosse pela GER, estariam tendo o pior Natal de suas vidas. — Edgar sorriu e abriu os braços. — Imagine se tudo o que foi alcançado fosse destruído, acredita que teria alguma chance de ser reeleito, Ministro Fudge?

— E, o senhor acredita que eles se importam? — Falc se levantou em toda a sua altura, elegante, postura de um bruxo puro que sabia quando era o momento de usar sua ascendência. — Acredita, Ministro Fudge que eles se importam com alguém além de si mesmos, de sua pureza e riqueza? O que esses senhores desejam, por causa de seus preconceitos, é dizimar o nosso mundo e pouco se importam quem é o Ministro, desde seja alguém maleável que obedeça às suas ordens.

Fudge olhou para os dois lados e, apesar de não ser dos bruxos mais inteligentes, percebeu que sua decisão o colocaria contra um dos lados e não haveria volta. Seu primeiro instinto era pedir orientação, antigamente seria para Dumbledore ou, atualmente, para Madame Bones, que vinha sendo um grande apoio. Mas, Fudge percebeu que sabia suas respostas, os dois o aconselhariam a fazer o bem para o povo, a ajudar e ser justo e, pela primeira vez em sua vida política, ele se importava com isso também. Sua visão do futuro não o tornou, de repente, um novo homem, não lhe tirou a ambição ou ganância, nem mesmo o transformou em um político justo e generoso. Não, o que aconteceu foi que Fudge percebeu que não queria ser lembrado como o Ministro que era cruel com o povo, que os deixava passar fome ou ter um Natal triste e pobre. Naquele momento, Fudge percebeu que queria ser um Ministro amado por seus eleitores, reverenciado e lembrado como aquele que os liderou na direção de um futuro brilhante. Olhando para o Sr. Schubert, perguntou seriamente.

— Isso tudo o que disse, essas projeções, todo... esse futuro incrível, isso é realmente possível?

— Possível? Com certeza. Será fácil? Não mesmo. — Edgar sorriu, apontoando para Falc e assim mesmo. — Nós acreditamos e, com a GER, seus mais de mil funcionários, lutaremos por esse futuro, Ministro Fudge. O meu chefe não é um covarde como dito pelo Sr. Malfoy, pelo contrário, ele teve a ideia da GER e da renovação do Beco Diagonal. Também teve coragem para transformar sua ideia em realidade e, apesar de não estar aqui agora, acredito que falo por ele quando digo que, estamos apenas começando.

Fudge acenou e sorriu, estendendo a mão em um cumprimento que selava o seu apoio e seu destino.

— Eu já apoiava todas essas mudanças no Beco Diagonal e agora que entendo completamente a grandiosidade do que vocês estão fazendo, não poderia fazer nada mais além de ajudá-los no que precisarem. Podem contar comigo. — Disse ele e parecia estranhamente sincero.

— Ministro... — Malfoy tentou protestar, seu rosto estava pálido.

— Não, Lucius, nós todos sabemos que nada poderia ser feito para destruir o que foi criado como vocês sugeriram. — Disse Fudge muito sério. — Eles estão dentro das leis e, mais importante, o povo adora o novo Beco, as lojas e produtos. As pessoas têm empregos, celebrarão um bom Natal por causa de tudo o que a GER fez, não me oporei ao progresso e virarei as costas para os meus eleitores. Isso está decidido.

Seu queixo estava erguido e sua expressão era meio arrogante e pomposa, mas quem o olhasse com atenção poderia ver que estava muito tenso com sua declarada oposição.

— Eu entendo. — Malfoy acenou formalmente e pegando seu casaco, se posicionou em despedida. — Acredito que é aqui que nos separamos, então, Ministro Fudge. Até mais ver e tenham todos um bom Natal.

Sua ironia final foi ignorada e a maioria lhe acenou, retribuindo o cumprimento, enquanto Malfoy deixava a sala, com um Parkinson enfurecido atrás.

Fudge se aproximou de Madame Bones que o cumprimentou por sua inteligente escolha. Sr. Ogden e Sra. Marchbanks se levantaram para lhe oferecer total apoio. Umbridge lançava olhares venenosos para Edgar e Falc, tentando imaginar alguma maneira de poder prejudicá-los, enquanto o estranhamente silencioso Dumbledore, também observa seus antigos e surpreendentes alunos, pensativamente.

Falc e Edgar se aproximaram de uma mesa lateral com água e chá, se servirão enquanto falavam suavemente.

— Exatamente o que esperávamos. — Sussurrou Edgar.

— Malfoy é bem previsível e ele é um dos mais inteligentes deles. — Falc bebeu sua água tentando afastar a amargura que sempre sentia ao ver o assassino de sua irmã. — Na verdade, o resultado foi melhor do que prevíamos.

— Parkinson se mostrou alguém muito fácil de manipular e me deu o que eu precisava para convencer o Ministro, que também me mostrou suas ambições facilmente. — Edgar suspirou e olhou para o homem sorridente que parecia ter a certeza de sua reeleição. — Estou com esperança, Falc, se o Ministro nos apoiar, se pudermos ter maioria na Suprema Corte, poderemos tentar mudar algumas leis, talvez...

— Um pouco otimista demais, meu amigo. — Disse Falc ironicamente. — Fudge é um político e suas decisões são baseadas em suas ambições, precisamos lhe mostrar que o melhor para ele, é que o mundo mágico prospere ou nos abandonaria em um piscar de olhos.

— Sim, você está certo, mas, deixe-me aproveitar a nossa vitória e ter esperança, Falc. — Edgar sorriu e se aproximou do grupo para lhes responder algumas perguntas.

Enquanto, Edgar explicava ao Ministro como uma administração voltada para o bem do povo era o melhor para sua carreira, Malfoy e Parkinson caminhavam para a saída do Ministério.

— Espere, Lucius, espere. — Mas, Malfoy só interrompeu o passo quando entrou no elevador. — Você não pode aceitar e simplesmente sair, precisamos voltar lá e obrigar...

— Obrigar? — A voz de Lucius ficou ainda mais fria que o normal. — Acredita que sou tolo, Kevin? Não estamos sob a proteção do nosso Mestre e não podemos obrigar ninguém a seguir nossos comandos. Podemos mentir e manipular, até ameaçar, mas, não obrigar e, você, como um Slytherin, deveria saber disso.

— Ok, mas me recuso a desistir...

— Quem falou em desistir? — Malfoy se interrompeu quando dois bruxos entraram no elevador.

Assim que chegaram ao imenso saguão, eles caminharão até a estatua com os bruxos, goblins, elfos e centauros.

— Você tem um plano? — Sussurrou Parkinson jogando alguns nuques na fonte para disfarçar.

— Sim. — Malfoy olhou em volta e disse com frieza. — Acredito que está na hora de lutarmos pelo controle do mundo mágico, mais efetivamente e, não o faremos sozinhos.

— Como assim? — Parkinson estava perdido.

— Explicarei hoje à noite em minha casa quando nos reunirmos com nossos velhos amigos, os que estão livres, claro. —Malfoy disse suavemente, começando a se afastar. — Às 8 horas, Kevin, não se atrase e não permita que ninguém falte. Temos muito o que planejar.


	60. Horror

Capítulo 59

Naquela noite, durante o jantar no Chalé Boot, o assunto principal foi o dia de faxina e compras. Depois que todas as roupas, sapatos e brinquedos foram separados, concertados e encaixotados, Serafina e tia Petúnia os levaram até a ONG que os distribuiria para os orfanatos e abrigos da região. O dia seguinte seria para irem ao supermercado comprar tudo o que precisariam para as preparações das refeições e Harry os ouviu atentamente, pois queria ajudá-los na quarta-feira a cozinhar tudo. Ele também falou sobre seu dia, arrancando sorrisos e suspiros de todos quando contou sobre os lugares lindos que viu, os animais fofos e, principalmente, o bebê Jason. Sirius os fez rir contando as partes engraçadas do dia e se emocionar com sua ideia para um Ritual Yule no Natal, para homenagear Lily e James.

Sr. Falc disse que a urgência do chamado de Edgar, foi uma reunião convocada pelo Ministro, mas que o resultado da reunião era positivo e que poderiam conversar com mais detalhes no dia seguinte. Harry se sentiu aliviado, pelo menos algo bom, porque sua conversa com a Sra. Serafina não estava prometendo ser assim.

Ela veio procurá-lo em seu quarto pouco antes de dormir e tinha uma expressão séria.

— Você teve o dia todo para refletir sobre o que fez, consegue compreender porque estava errado? — Serafina perguntou suavemente.

— Sim. — Harry suspirou e se sentou em uma poltrona. — Eles são meus amigos e minha reação foi me colocar ao lado deles, apoiá-los e ajudá-los, no entanto, eu deveria ter visto o quadro todo. É mais do que rebeldia contra uma injustiça, eram os dois fazendo algo potencialmente perigoso para eles mesmos e também não era correto trair a confiança de seus pais. Me sinto culpado por não os ter ajudado de verdade, assim não estariam com tantos problemas.

— Bem, parece que você realmente pensou nisso tudo e fico feliz que tenha entendido a gravidade do que aconteceu. — Serafina suspirou se sentando em uma das cadeiras. — Eu também não queria os colocar em problemas e não me senti satisfeita em dedurá-los, mas, como mãe, não podia permitir que eles acreditassem que podem fazer algo assim e só porque tudo acabou bem, então, não estava errado. Ou, você e Terry pensassem assim.

Harry acenou entendendo que ela tinha que ser responsável e adulta, mesmo que isso não a fizesse legal. Sirius também vinha vivendo esse conflito e foi sincero com ele ao afirmar que estava aprendendo como ser seu padrinho e tudo que isso envolvia.

— Seus pais ficaram muito zangados? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Seu pai não estava presente, apenas sua mãe e sim, ela ficou zangada e aflita com o que poderia ter lhes acontecido se não os tivéssemos trazido para casa. — Disse ela com uma expressão estranha. — Você poderia me explicar porque achou que seus pais foram injustos com Fred e George? — Perguntou Serafina tentando entender toda a situação.

— Bem, eu os encontrei no fim da tarde, sozinhos, mal-humorados e com fome... — Harry contou tudo o que os gêmeos lhe disseram e seu pedido a Edgar para conseguir um trabalho para o Sr. Weasley. — Na hora, pensei que não havia nada demais estarem ali sozinhos e que seria legal se pudessem ver o show no camarote conosco.

— Mas, Harry, eles passaram a tarde andando pelas lojas sem comer ou beber nada, a não ser o lanche que você lhes forneceu e depois ficaram por lá sem jantar até às 9 horas da noite, que foi quando chegamos. — Serafina suspirou. — Sei o quanto é independente e como é normal para você não contar com os adultos, se virar sozinho, mas não lhe ocorreu que seus amigos precisavam de mais do que um misto quente?

Harry abaixou a cabeça envergonhado ao perceber que estava muito concentrado em si mesmo, no Beco, nas lojas e toda a festa para perceber que seus amigos precisavam de ajuda e não de uns tapinhas nas costas.

— Não, sinceramente, não pensei nisso tudo, acho... que minha mente estava mais concentrada em todo o Festival e, eles são muito orgulhosos e quase não aceitaram o convite para o lanche. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos. — Posso pensar em montes de caminhos diferentes e corretos para essa confusão toda, mas, naquele momento... — Ele se interrompeu e olhou com sinceridade para Serafina. — Além disso, me solidarizei com eles, Sra. Serafina, porque sei como é ser impedido de fazer, comer ou ir a lugares legais e divertidos. Posso citar nos dedos de uma mão, momentos em que os Dursleys foram obrigados a me deixar ir a algum lugar ou comer algo diferente, participar de alguma ocasião especial, apenas para manter as aparências. No resto do tempo, ficava trancado em meu armário ouvindo a diversão, sentindo o cheiro gostoso da comida que tinha ajudado a preparar. Ou, quando eles iam a algum lugar divertido, eu ficava na Sra. Figg e, depois, o Duda debochava de todas a coisas legais que viu ou nos brinquedos que andou, nas comidas que comeu e eu jamais teria, porque aberrações não mereciam... — Harry se engasgou e baixou a cabeça apoiando a testa em sua mão sentindo a angústia e tristeza daqueles momentos em que não entendia porque não era merecedor de ser feliz também.

— Harry...

Harry fez um gesto, deixando claro que não queria pena e respirou fundo, antes de continuar.

— Eles são merecedores, Sra. Serafina, todas as crianças são merecedoras de serem felizes e me pareceu tão injusto que seu pais lhes tirassem esse momento especial... — Harry suspirou cansado. — Acho que só pensei nisso e não no que era importante.

— Isso é importante também, seus sentimentos são importantes, até porque eles são os motivadores de suas ações. E, seu impulso de ajudar um amigo nunca poderia ser criticado por mim, mas, você é um Ravenclaw, Harry e não um Hufflepuff, assim, mesmo que elogio sua lealdade, não aprovo suas atitudes nada inteligentes. — Serafina disse palavras duras, apesar do tom suave da voz.

Harry acenou com a cabeça sabendo que ela estava certa, mas...

"No entanto, não serei dura demais em relação a toda essa história porque sei que você não foi o responsável ou planejador dos erros dos garotos e muito menos posso esperar que você sempre saiba a coisa certa a fazer em todas as situações. — Serafina suspirou e estendeu a mão para o Harry, que se levantou e ficou a sua frente, olhos castanhos encararam os verdes. — E, é por isso que quero que você confie em nós, Harry. Porque você é jovem, está crescendo e aprendendo, as vezes estará em situações conflituosas ou que nunca experimentou antes e, nesses momentos, você deve dar um passo para traz e refletir ou, ainda melhor, pedir nossa ajuda. E, nós estaremos aqui para lhe ouvir e aconselhar, apoiar... sei que não agi assim a alguns meses, mas, aquela era uma situação em que nunca estive e eu estava em conflito, mas ao em vez de dar um passo para traz e pedir conselhos ao Falc, Sirius e Petúnia, tomei decisões sozinhas e errei. Você entende?

Harry acenou entendendo a ligação entre um erro e outro, suas semelhanças e como poderiam ter sido evitados facilmente.

— Esse não é o meu primeiro instinto, Sra. Serafina, quando estou em dúvida, quando não sei o que fazer ou a situação se aperta, tento resolver por mim mesmo. Ainda não me acostumei que tenho pessoas que se importam comigo..., na verdade, às vezes, quando olho para a minha tia e o Duda, rindo ou conversando com todos, tenho certeza que estou trancado no meu armário tendo o sonho mais louco do mundo.

Isso fez Serafina rir e Harry a acompanhou.

— Eu entendo, sério, tinha a mesma sensação quando recebi minha carta e fui para Hogwarts. — Serafina ficou com os olhos úmidos de repente. — Eu era tão independente e tentava resolver tudo por mim mesma, sabe, as dificuldades em Hogwarts, os preconceitos dos puristas, mesmo que doesse muito, nunca contei aos meus pais. Voltava para casa com um grande sorriso e engolia a tristeza, escondia os problemas do mundo mágico e, mesmo quando a guerra chegou ao auge, a tensão me tirava o apetite, não me deixava dormir, eu não lhes contei nada. Então... aquela mulher horrível me ameaçou naquele dia e... — Ela se interrompeu por um segundo, ao se lembrar o medo terrível e enregelante por seu bebê. — Eu estava em pânico, perdida, confusa e Falc tentava ajudar seus pais a lidarem com a morte de Carole... Uma tarde, visitei meus pais, com um sorriso falso, tentando disfarçar o indisfarçável e eles não aceitaram mais minhas mentiras, insistiram em saber o que acontecia, me disseram que seja o que fosse, eles me ajudariam.

— E o que a senhora fez? — Harry sussurrou ao ver uma lágrima solitária deslizar por seu rosto.

— Eu caí no choro, ali, na minha casa de infância, abraçada por meus pais, acalentada por seu amor, contei toda a verdade. Demorou horas para contar tudo, minha vida em Hogwarts, a sociedade mágica, a guerra, a verdade sobre a morte de Carole... — Seus olhos expressaram a dor pela perda. — Tínhamos dito que foi um acidente mágico, saber que ela foi assassinada tão cruelmente enquanto ajudava na fuga dos perseguidos foi um grande choque e quando contei sobre a ameaça que tinha sofrido... Ah, Harry, eu tinha sido tão tola, arrogante, pensei que eles, não sendo bruxos, não poderiam me ajudar. Esse é um dos problemas em viver em uma sociedade intolerante e opressiva, com o tempo, os oprimidos começam a acreditar nas crenças preconceituosas.

— Como assim? — Harry perguntou sem entender.

— É como os homossexuais que se escondem por temerem o preconceito, alguns acreditam que realmente são os culpados, os errados. Ou negros, que se ressentem de serem negros porque, depois de serem discriminados e excluídos por suas vidas todas, começam a associar isso a quem são. Assim, depois de um tempo, a culpa não é dos pensamentos preconceituosos ou de quem comete discriminação, mas deles por serem negros, homossexuais ou nascidos trouxas. — Serafina explicou suavemente. — Na escola, não era incomum eu esconder características minhas, não falar sobre o mundo trouxa, minha família, esconder uma parte de mim para evitar ser diferente, ser discriminada. E, em algum momento, a cultura do mundo bruxo me convenceu que a culpa era das minhas origens. — Serafina bateu no peito e sua culpa era clara. — Eles ensinam aos nascidos trouxas a se envergonharem de terem vindo de famílias trouxas e a acreditarem que são superiores por serem bruxos. Uma parte de mim acreditou que, por serem trouxas, meus pais não eram tão capazes como os bruxos, assim, eles não podiam me ajudar, mas... Quando terminei de contar tudo, meu pai não me disse nada, não ficou zangado ou me recriminou pelas mentiras, ele apenas trocou um olhar com minha mãe e pronto.

— O que eles fizeram? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Papai se levantou e foi até o telefone e ali, na minha frente, ligou para um amigo no Alabama. Disse que precisava que ele conseguisse uma casa, em um lugar tranquilo, disse que tinha que ser uma casa de alguém que nenhum dos dois conhecesse e que não poderiam saber o endereço. Ele pediu urgência, para refugiados de guerra, disse, e isso bastou, seu amigo sabia o que fazer. Papai ligou para o aeroporto e reservou duas passagens de avião para New York, para dali a dois dias apenas. — Serafina enxugou outra lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto. — Em um segundo, meu pai entendeu tudo, percebi enquanto o ouvia conversar e organizar tudo, que ele sabia muito mais do que eu sobre guerras, discriminação, refugiados e, que esse conhecimento, o tornava mais experiente e capaz, mesmo sem magia, de me proteger, me ajudar. Quando tudo estava pronto, eu ainda hesitei, fugir parecia errado, mas minha mãe me olhou nos olhos e me disse para parar de ser tola e pensar no meu bebê. "Você já é sua mãe, Serafina, esse garotinho precisa da mãe dele, precisa que você o proteja acima de tudo e todos". — Ela o olhou com um sorriso meio assombrada. — Só assim, e eu sabia o que tinha que fazer, todas as minhas dúvidas se foram e, quando cheguei aqui, arrumei minhas coisas e desci com as malas. Falc chegou e eu lhe disse que precisava ir, por Terry, mas que entendia se ele quisesse ficar com seus pais, mas, Falc decidiu ir conosco.

— E, como foi lá, nos Estados Unidos? Viver tão longe de todos? — Harry perguntou suavemente, sabendo que essa decisão, talvez, lhes salvara a vida e, mais uma vez, lamentando que seus pais também não tivessem partido.

— Difícil, no começo, as saudades e preocupações eram imensas, mas viver sem magia teve seu peso também. — Com o olhar confuso do Harry, Serafina explicou. — Entramos nos país por meios trouxas, como se fossemos trouxas, tínhamos viajado para o exterior desta maneira outras vezes, por isso, Falc tinha a documentação. Mas, quando você chega a um outro país deve se apresentar ao seu governo mágico e pedir autorização, ou visto, mas, o mais importante é ter uma permissão para fazer magia em solo estrangeiro. Nós, obviamente, não nos registramos na MACUSA, a ideia era não deixar rastros e por isso não podíamos usar magia e sermos detectados pelo governo. Isso causaria problemas, poderíamos até ser presos, assim, a magia foi excluída das nossas vidas, a menos que fosse uma emergência. — Serafina sorriu divertidamente. — Para o Falc foi muito pior, mas mesmo eu sofri, porque há tantas coisas do nosso dia a dia que fazemos com um simples feitiço. Para mim foi como me reencontrar comigo mesmo, sabe, com minhas origens, com a Serafina Madaki, percebi que não era apenas uma bruxa, era muito mais e que, isso, me tornava especial. Voltei a ter orgulho de quem era e a valorizar as minhas origens, os trouxas, que mesmo sem magia, realizam tanto, todos os dias. Falc, depois de um tempo, se adaptou e é por isso que ele se locomove no mundo trouxa com tanta desenvoltura, pega o metro, vai ao shopping, cinema, lanchonetes e nem parece um puro-sangue.

— Talvez seja essa a solução, podemos obrigar todos os puros-sangues a viverem sem magia no mundo trouxa. —Disse Harry divertidamente e os dois riram. — Obrigado por me contar tudo isso, Sra. Serafina, de verdade, acho que entendi melhor o que e porque é importante que eu confie em vocês.

— Fico feliz e não se exija demais, você passou anos sem ter o apoio de ninguém e faz apenas um ano que isso mudou. Oficialmente, menos ainda. — Serafina o olhou com um sorriso amoroso. — E, confiar, como quase tudo nessa vida, é algo que aprendemos com tempo e paciência. Apenas, não desista, Harry, mesmo quando cometermos erros e, não tenho dúvida que isso acontecerá, não desista de nós ou duvide do nosso amor.

Emocionado, Harry acenou e pigarreou.

— Prometo. Não desista de mim também, Sra. Serafina e não duvide que a amo e todos os outros, para mim, os Boots, são a minha família. — Disse ele com a voz embargada.

— Oh! — Emocionada ela o puxou para um abraço forte. — Nunca, nunca desistirei de você, nenhum de nós e obrigada por seu amor. Não faz ideia do quanto eu valorizo isso.

Harry se afundou em seu abraço tentando absorver tudo o que sentia por ter o seu apoio, amor e encorajamento. E, naquele momento, lhe pareceu, que mais do nunca, que ele não estava mais sozinho.

Em Wiltshire, nos arredores da cidade de Warminster, escondida dos trouxas por poderosas proteções, ficava a Mansão Malfoy. Ela ficava ao fim de uma estrada ladeada por florestas e seu imponente portão de ferro trabalhado apenas anunciava a imponência da propriedade. Um jardim gigantesco ladeado por sebes, mostrava uma linda fonte e cisnes majestosos, o que tornava o paisagismo ainda mais espetacular. O casarão era gigantesco e sua arquitetura deixava evidente a riqueza e luxo em que viviam a família Malfoy, mas um toque sombrio e misterioso causaria a maioria dos trouxas um arrepio de medo, se pudessem vê-la, claro.

Naquela noite, Lucius Malfoy, elegantemente vestido, recebeu seus velhos amigos e companheiros de guerra. Mais cedo, ele jantou com seu filho e esposa, mas agora, a imensa sala de jantar formal reunia um grupo de homens que, sentada na longa mesa de carvalho polido, bebia o melhor whisky de fogo e vinho élfico. Eles eram 12 a mesa e Lucius notou a ausência de uma pessoa, ainda que não o surpreendesse totalmente.

— Não conseguiu contato com Gibbon, Kevin? — Lucius perguntou, depois que todos foram servidos e Dobby deixou a sala.

Mas o pequeno elfo voltou e subiu na viga de madeira decorativa que ficava do lado de fora da sala de jantar, bem perto da porta fechada.

— Sim, fiz o que me pediu, Lucius, não deixei ninguém de fora, mas, não me surpreende a sua ausência, Timo sempre foi um covarde. — Disse Kevin Parkinson bebendo seu whisky com prazer.

— Hum..., queria que nosso Mestre estivesse aqui ainda, ele faria Gibbon mijar sangue pelos olhos. — Disse Rosier debochadamente e gargalhou grosseiro, a mesa o acompanhou.

— Se o nosso Lord estivesse vivo, Gibbon não ousaria faltar a uma convocação. E, o mundo mágico estaria a nossos pés, mas agora, somos obrigados a conviver com impuros nojentos por todo lado. — Disse Amico Carrow e cuspiu no chão, mostrando seu asco.

A reação de todos foi de apoio a essa afirmação.

— Lucius, tão feliz como estou de encontrar velhos amigos e beber do seu delicioso e caro vinho, o que me interessa é saber o que faremos para deter essa empresa amante de trouxas, a GER. — Disse Avery com desprezo e maldade.

— Eu tenho uma ideia e acredito que pode ser o que precisamos para detê-los e, talvez, expulsarmos os sangues ruins do nosso mundo de uma vez por todas. — Disse Lucius serenamente. — No passado, tínhamos nosso Mestre e seu poder que conquistava a tudo, lançava temor em todos, mas, agora, e nos últimos 10 anos, tudo que fizemos foi ocupar nossos lugares, nos posicionar hierarquicamente em nossa sociedade e não avançamos além disso. Na verdade, com essa GER e a renovação do Beco, acredito que retrocedemos e permitimos, com nossa passividade, que eles avancem. Por isso os chamei, é hora de agirmos mais efetivamente e tomar o que é nosso por direito. O controle do mundo mágico.

Todos o ouviram com atenção acenando em concordância, quando terminou seu discurso, as exclamações eram motivadoras.

— Eu gosto disso, gosto muito, Lucius, e o que faremos? Alguns ataques? Estou louco para matar alguém. — Disse Macnair com expressão ansiosa.

— Sim! — Parkinson gritou encorajado pela companhia e bebida. — Começaremos por aquele sangue sujo, Schubert! Eu o matarei pessoalmente e bem devagar!

Houve mais exclamações e risos, Malfoy esperou em silêncio e ficou aliviado ao ver que não eram todos e nem a maioria que se comportavam de maneira tão tola.

— Sim, atacamos, matamos e, provavelmente, terminaremos em Azkaban como nossos companheiros ausentes. — Disse Lucius friamente quando o barulho diminuiu.

— Bem, e o que você sugere, então? Que engulamos aquela monstruosidade que fizeram ao Beco Diagonal? — Cuspiu Aleto Carrow furiosa.

— Ou que celebremos o Natal com todos aqueles animais inferiores! Que aceitemos que eles digam o que podemos ou não fazer em nosso mundo! — Seu irmão estava insanamente raivoso. — Eu fui dito por um daqueles animais que deveria esperar para ser atendido! Eu, um bruxo puro, um Carrow, aquele a quem essa plebe deveria se ajoelhar!

— E, é por isso que devemos agir com cuidado ou apenas o fortaleceremos ainda mais, isso não pode acontecer ou viveremos um futuro negro. — Disse Lucius com suavidade.

— Além disso, sem o poder do nosso Lord, se agirmos precipitadamente, poderemos perder tudo. — Rosier disse e seus olhos mostraram certa tristeza. — Foi assim que perdi meu filho, Evan e agora tenho meus netos a quem cuidar, sua mãe é muito fraca e preciso estar presente para lhes ensinar os caminhos antigos.

Todos acenaram, sabiam que os netos de Rosier, dois garotos, foram enviados para estudarem em Durmstrang, o que eles não sabiam era que dois outros foram enviados para o Orfanato do Abortos.

— Eu estive em uma reunião com Fudge e o Diretor da GER, Edgar Schubert, sangue ruim, mas muito astuto, conseguiu manipular o ministro facilmente. — Disse Lucius e Thorfinn Rowle se engasgou com sua bebida, em choque e depois, riu debochadamente.

— Deixou um animal inferior vencer você, Lucius? Está perdendo o jeito? Talvez sinta falta do Mestre lhe dando ordens. — Disse ele com seu rosto feio contorcido de diversão e os puros extremos riram divertidamente, mostrando claramente a divisão na mesa.

Lucius ignorou o deboche e se concentrou em avaliar a mesa, Avery, Rosier, Nott, eram inteligentes e concordariam com suas ideias. Goyle e Crabbe eram ovelhas que seguiriam sua liderança sem contestação. Macnair era um pendente, porque seu desejo por matar poderia superar seu instinto de preservação, mas Lucius confiava em poder manipulá-lo e distraí-lo com promessas de jovens trouxas para torturar. Selwyn e Rowle não eram tolos, mas também não particularmente inteligentes e, talvez, seguiriam a maioria, porque não tomariam a iniciativa de fazer nada por conta própria. Eles eram bons em seguir ordem, o problema era que não gostavam muito de Lucius, sempre invejaram sua relação mais... próxima com o Lord das Trevas.

O grande problema na mesa, na opinião de Lucius, eram Parkinson e os gêmeos Carrows. O primeiro era explosivo em seu temperamento, abandonara a reunião do Conselho de Governadores e dera muitas armas para Schubert na reunião com o Ministro, naquele mesmo dia. Os gêmeos eram insanos, sendo irmãos, filhos de irmãos, netos de primos e assim por diante, sua família se recusava a deixar de se procriarem entre si mesmos. Suas crianças abortas nunca tinham a sorte de chegar ao Orfanato, mesmo com a proibição do Ministério, eles se recusavam a permitir que as pequenas aberrações vivessem.

— Se acabaram os risos. — Disse Rosier com frieza, sendo o mais velho e quase... amigo do Lord das Trevas, era respeitado, assim todos se calaram. — Gostaria de ouvir sobre essa reunião em mais detalhes. Lucius?

— A reunião foi orquestrada por mim e Parkinson, pretendíamos pressionar o Ministro a proibir e multar a GER pelas atrocidades que fez ao nosso Beco, além de desfazer tudo, claro. — Lucius começou e Parkinson acenou concordando. — Usaríamos a minha influência junto ao Ministro que, infelizmente, diminuiu nos últimos meses por causa dos acontecimentos infelizes envolvendo a libertação de Black. — Resmungos foram ouvidos com o nome. — E, claro, a posição de Parkinson como membro da Suprema Corte Bruxa, mas...

— Deu tudo errado, por causa daquela Bones, uma pena que o Mestre não acabou com a família toda. — Disse Parkinson petulante.

— Bones tem sido uma espécie de braço direito do Ministro e o ajudou a enfrentar os problemas com a Confederação Internacional. — Disse Lucius que estava sempre bem informado. — Agora, Fudge a consulta sobre qualquer movimento, pois teme invocar a ira do novo Chefe Supremo, Kofi Annan. Bones foi chamada e disse que uma reunião para ouvir nossas preocupações parecia justa, no entanto, defendeu que mais pessoas interessadas deveriam participar e os representantes da GER convocados para responder nossas questões. Concordamos e terminamos em uma sala com Fudge, Bones, Dumbledore como o Chefe Bruxo e os mais antigos membros da Suprema Corte, Ogden e Marchbanks, que também é a nova representante do Reino Unido na Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos.

Houve resmungos e perguntas sobre o que aconteceu, muitos irritados que Fudge simplesmente não acatou as ordens dos dois.

— E, esse tal Schubert respondeu suas questões? — Avery questionou curioso.

— Sim, ele e o advogado da GER, Falcon Boot. — Disse Lucius com desprezo, a família Boot sempre lhe fora indiferente, mas desde que começara a lidar com Áquila e Serafina Boot no Conselho de Governadores, passara a detestá-los tanto quanto aos Weasleys. — Basicamente, eles nos disseram...

Devido as interrupções e exclamações de fúria, Lucius demorou mais de uma hora para descrever a reunião e quando terminou não houve quem estivesse assombrado e furioso.

— Eles realmente planejam fazer todas essas coisas? — Nott perguntou.

— Sim, claro que não será algo rápido e provavelmente o Ministro não será o mesmo, mas Fudge estava tão seduzido que nem se deu conta. — Lucius considerou se servindo de mais vinho. — Mas, não tenho dúvidas que suas ambições são essas, transformar o nosso mundo em um mundo moderno, rico e igualitário.

Seu tom era de profundo desprezo e as exclamações de ódio acompanharam a sua afirmação.

— Igualitário!? Eles esperam que aceitemos que esses impuros que invadem nosso mundo todos os anos, que roubam a nossa magia sejam tratados como iguais!? Que sejam ricos como as famílias antigas!? — Rosier se levantou e bateu a mão na mesa. — Blasfêmia!

— Se nosso Mestre estivesse aqui, os matariam a todos, apenas pelo atrevimento de pensar em tal aberração. — Disse Selwyn com ódio no olhar.

— Eu fiquei com vontade de matar aquele Schubert bem ali no Ministério, pela maneira debochada e desrespeitosa com que se dirigiu aos seus superiores, mas tive que me controlar. — Disse Parkinson com o rosto vermelho de ódio. — Mas ele não perde por esperar, quando atacarmos essa GER, ele é meu.

— Não atacaremos ou mataremos ninguém, Kevin, os meus planos são outros. — Lucius disse inexpressivamente e ignorou os protestos dele, dos Carrows, Rowle e Selwyn.

— Porque não podemos atacar e matar a todos? Como nos velhos tempos? É o que todos merecem, um pouco de tortura até que mijem nas calças e depois... — Macnair disse por sobre os protestos com expressão desejosa, até lambeu os lábios de vontade.

— Porque não é como nos velhos tempos e não temos mais o nosso Mestre para nos proteger. Não colocarei um manto e uma máscara para matá-los, quando as chances de sucesso não estão do nosso lado, Macnair. — Disse Lucius friamente.

— Nós podemos fazer isso mesmo sem o Mestre, podemos vencer! — Gritou Rowle que, o que tinha de musculo, não tinha de cérebro.

— Realmente? — Avery disse o olhando agudamente. — Adoraria que o Lord das Trevas estivesse aqui para lhe ouvir dizer isso, Thor.

Thorfinn empalideceu apenas com a ideia e voltou a se sentar.

— Nós somos minoria e com o dinheiro entregue por Black ao Departamento Auror, eles não apenas melhoraram seus números, mas seus treinamentos também. — Lucius se mostrou preocupado, o que era raro. — Yaxley me mantem informado e disse que Bones e Scrimgeour fizeram algumas mudanças preocupantes no Departamento. Eles têm deixado aquele, Shacklebolt, cuidar do treinamento dos novos recrutas e supervisionar as missões que agora seguem regras rígidas. Ele tem o cargo de Diretor de Estratégias e ensina técnicas de combate e investigação baseada na inteligência e não força bruta. Relatórios são feitos de cada movimento e decisão dos aurores e, mesmo os mais antigos e experientes, são obrigados a passarem por reciclagem, treinamento físico e de conduta.

— O que? — Todos estavam chocados.

— Sim, Yaxley explicou que eles não querem mais erros sendo cometidos, seja como os que aconteceu com o Black ou os lobisomens. — Lucius fez uma careta de nojo. — Eles estão focados em ter aurores que não tenham preconceitos contra mestiços e sangue ruins, alguns foram demitidos e Yaxley se manteve porque é muito bom oclumente.

— Isso realmente é preocupante. — Disse Rosier irritado ao ver como esses pensamentos progressistas pareciam contaminar a todos os lugares. — E os seus números?

— Em setembro, depois que as mudanças foram feitas, eles fizeram uma campanha para que todos que tivessem interesse em ser aurores, mas não tiveram as notas NEWTs necessária, deveriam comparecer para uma entrevista. — Lucius explicou e todos acenaram, pois se lembravam disso. — Eles selecionaram 35 novos recrutas com potencial, mas que precisavam de alguma nota, eles estão estudando o assunto para reaplicarem o NEWT, enquanto fazem o primeiro ano de treinamento.

— Eles serão mais de 50 aurores? Como permitimos que isso acontecesse? — Parkinson disse furioso se referindo a Suprema Corte.

— Todas essas decisões são burocráticas e precisa apenas da aprovação do Ministro, não da Suprema Corte, pois não envolve uma mudança de leis. — Informou Lucius igualmente irritado. — E, com essa AP invadindo Hogwarts e fazendo mudanças...

— Também não está conseguindo deter isso Lucius? Um grupo de animais inferiores dando ordens em nossa escola e você, junto com os outros puros, não fazem nada? — Disse Amico com desprezo.

Lucius o encarou com frieza, mas os Carrows, como sempre não se intimidaram, sua insanidade não lhes permitia ver o perigo com muita clareza.

— Como estava tentando explicar, temos um movimento acontecendo em nosso mundo, comandado, acredito, por esse misterioso empreendedor, o proprietário da GER. — Lucius disse pensativamente. — De alguma forma, ele se conecta com os Boots, pois eles estão envolvidos nessa nova empresa e na AP. Em relação ao Departamento Auror, isso foi uma infeliz coincidência, a libertação de Black e os acontecimentos subsequentes, mas ainda, essas mudanças no Ministério me preocupam, pois vão de encontro com as mudanças promovidas pela GER em nosso comércio e pela AP em Hogwarts. Por isso, precisamos agir imediatamente.

— Nos conte a sua ideia, Lucius, estou interessado. — Disse Rosier inclinando-se sobre a mesa.

— Precisamos nos unir e nos opor efetivamente, pois me parece óbvio que é isso que o outro lado está fazendo. Essa pessoa, seja quem for, uniu um grupo de pessoas poderosas e razoavelmente inteligentes para agir dentro da lei, das nossas leis, para mudar o nosso mundo. Foi isso que lhes permitiu transformar o Beco Diagonal naquele desatino e não podemos desfazer, o Ministro os apoia, as leis os protege, as pessoas inferiores gostaram de todas aquelas novidades imundas. — Apontou Lucius.

— Eles estão em vantagem óbvia. — Disse Nott e todos concordaram.

— Exato. Por isso precisamos unir as famílias antigas nos ideais e tradições que guiam e imperam em nosso mundo a séculos. Se não fizermos isso, esses invasores assumirão o controle sobre tudo, não duvido que além desses planos mirabolantes para um crescimento econômico e igualitário, eles também tenham a intenção de controlar Hogwarts e talvez o Ministro, pior, contaminar a Suprema Corte e mudar nossas leis. — Lucius disse irritado e preocupado.

— Eles não ousariam! Essas sujeiras não têm cérebro o suficiente para pensar em tudo isso. — Gritou Rowle com convicção.

— Você é que parece que não tem cérebro dentro dessa sua cabeça imensa, Thorfinn. — Disse Nott com desprezo. — Não ouviu nada do que foi dito até agora? Quem está no comando é um puro-sangue pertencente a uma família antiga! E, eles tiverem inteligência para fazer tudo que fizeram até o momento e nem desconfiamos de nada!

— Eles agiram na surdina e não tiveram oposição, mas, a partir de agora, mudaremos isso. — Continuou Lucius. — Nos reuniremos com os sagrados 28 e todos as outras famílias puras do mundo mágico que, como nós, defendem nossas tradições e o legítimo direito de controlar o que nos pertence a séculos. Nosso mundo não é dos impuros imundos e sim nosso, mas precisamos no unir e lutar contra eles.

— Eu gosto disso, se tivermos mais números podemos matar a todas as imundices de uma vez. — Macnair disse parecendo salivar como o pensamento atraente.

— O problema é que todas essas famílias eram covardes demais para lutarem mesmo quando o nosso Mestre estava vivo. O que o faz pensar que eles lutariam agora? — Disse Aleto com olhar astuto.

— Quem falou alguma coisa sobre lutar ou matar? Pensem! Estou falando em detê-los usando nossas posições, poder, dinheiro para nos opor e impedi-los! Se todas as famílias puras se unirem, essas pessoas não conseguirão seguir com seus planos e mudaremos as leis que lhes permitiram agir livremente até agora. — Lucius disse fortemente.

— Se dominarmos a Suprema Corte, poderemos endurecer as leis, censurar e proibir, obrigá-los a desfazer o que fizeram com o Beco, impugnar essa tal de AP. — Disse Rosier entendendo o plano.

— Mas nós já fazemos isso. — Disse Selwyn um pouco confuso. — Os puros já se unem para manter as leis como queremos e impedir qualquer tentativa de beneficiar os sangues ruins. Como aquela lei idiota do amante de trouxa, Weasley.

— Sim, mas a lei do Weasley passou, além de tudo o que já conversamos que foi feito bem debaixo dos nossos narizes e nem sabíamos até o dia desse maldito Festival! — Avery disse irritado com tanta burrice. — E, nossas leis tão perfeitas permitiram isso! Lucius está certo! Estamos muito passivos e precisamos ir para a ofensiva!

— E, com o apoio que todas as famílias puras, poderemos não ser a maioria como dito por Schubert, mas, com certeza, teremos mais poder dentro do Ministério e da Suprema Corte. — Disse Lucius com arrogância.

— Eu gosto muito destas ideias, mas tenho uma preocupação. Quem é esse misterioso empreendedor? — Questionou Rosier seriamente. — Tem certeza que não é Dumbledore, Lucius?

— Acredito que não. — Lucius se serviu de mais vinho. — O velho tolo nunca se envolveu ou se prontificou a tentar realizar todas essas mudanças absurdas. Enquanto sempre defendeu os trouxas fielmente na Suprema Corte, além de Hogwarts, nunca pareceu disposto a algo mais. Dumbledore me parece um professor pacifista e não um empreendedor, para isso é preciso coragem, sou obrigado a admitir. O Lord da Trevas iria querer esse tal, dono da GER, como seu aliado se estivesse aqui.

— Ainda me preocupa, porque esse homem misterioso e Dumbledore podem ser aliados, o velho tem muito poder e contatos na Suprema Corte. — Afirmou Rosier realista.

— Pode ser, mas bateremos de frente e no fim é a maioria dos votos que decidem a favor ou contra, não o Chefe Bruxo. — Disse Avery. — Acredito ser uma boa ideia, Lucius e, se endurecermos as leis, poderemos um dia expulsar todos esses invasores impuros do nosso mundo.

— Eu me oponho a isso. — Disse Nott suavemente.

— O que? — Parkinson perguntou espelhando a surpresa e raiva de todos.

— Os sangues ruins são bons animais de trabalho. O que seria da minha Fábrica de Calçados se não os tivesse na linha de produção? E sobre todas essas novas lojas? — Nott levantou a mão quando ouviu protestos. — Com exceção aos produtos trouxas e aqueles trouxas imundos terem permissão para acessar o Beco, as novas lojas aumentam a produção das nossas Fábricas e os vendedores são nascidos trouxas. Ou vocês planejam que esses trabalhos servis sejam feitos por bruxos puros?

— Bem, não posso dizer que não tenha aumentado meus ganhos em minha Fábrica de Tecidos, os Fawcets não têm dado conta da demanda porque não tem matéria prima. — Disse Avery pensativo.

— Isso mudará agora que as Fazendas Potters voltaram a funcionar. — Disse Rosier com uma careta. — Outra dívida na conta de Black que iremos cobrar, minhas fazendas sofrerão com a entrada dos produtos Potter no mercado alimentício.

— Não mais do que Avery e eu estamos com a interferência do Departamento Auror na Travessa do Tranco. — Disse Lucius em enfurecido. — As novas mudanças realizadas por Bones e Scrimgeour, influenciados, talvez, pela renovação do Beco me tiraram os lucros com os nossos bordéis. Borgin, Burke, Flint, Bulstrode, Melrose e Wilkes venderam suas participações, além de outros como Dog e Silver que venderam assim que a Travessa foi invadida. Além de nós dois, apenas Greyback e seu pequeno grupo continua a resistir.

— Qual é a intenção do Ministério com essa invasão absurda? — Perguntou Rosier curioso.

— Yaxley não faz parte da força tarefa e mesmo os aurores selecionados sabem muito pouco, estão sendo comandados por Moody, que é o que eles chamam agora de Diretor de Ações ou comandante de campo. — Lucius informou e todos ouviram com atenção. — Shacklebolt é o Diretor de Estratégias e está acima de Moody, que foi punido por seu envolvimento na prisão ilegal de Black. Assim, Moody se reporta apenas a Shacklebolt que se reporta a Scrimgeour e Bones, além do Ministro, claro. Parece que o objetivo ao tentarem limpar a Travessa do Tranco é mostrar à população que o dinheiro doado por Black está sendo bem usado, assim Fudge fica bem e tem uma boa alavanca para a sua reeleição.

— Esse Fudge é um fraco e ambicioso, seria algo que ele faria para poder ficar no cargo, assim como se unir a essa gente asquerosa. — Disse Parkinson um pouco bêbado. — O que pretendem fazer?

— Estamos resistindo, mas nossas casas fechadas é um desperdício de dinheiro, já perdemos quase metade da nossa mercadoria. — Disse Avery soturno. — Minha vontade é vender tudo, tem um comprador, mas Lucius não quer, porque é Black.

— Eu ouvi falar disso, Black está planejando retomar os antigos negócios de sua família e parece que investirá em alguns entretenimentos especiais. — Disse Rowle sorrindo com malícia.

— Sim... — Macnair soltou um suspiro sonhador. — No tempo do meu avô, os Black forneciam as fêmeas trouxas para alguns joguinhos especiais. Ele me levou lá quando tinha 13 anos, foi minha primeira tortura e morte.

Os Carrows e Parkinson riram e outros exclamaram positivamente.

— É sempre bom matar esses animais, quanto mais eles gritam... hum, sim, seria bom se Black voltasse com os velhos costumes. — Disse Rosier ajeitando a calça quando ficou duro de desejo.

— Me recuso a vender para Black, mesmo que sua fortuna seja maior e ele possa adquirir mercadorias descartáveis como essas. — Disse Lucius orgulhoso. — Ou possa esperar que o Ministério pare com seus joguinhos e retire os aurores da Travessa. Quando isso acontecer, acham que quero me sentar e ver Black ficar ainda mais rico com os meus negócios?

— Sim, mas não temos a fortuna do Blacks para continuar tendo tantos prejuízos. Se esperarmos mais, toda a nossa mercadoria morrerá e, quando a Travessa ficar limpa de aurores, teremos que comprar mais. Perderemos uma fortuna, Lucius! — Exclamou Avery irritado com a discussão repetida.

— Isso não importa, já lhe disse que se encontrar outro comprador, venderei. E, esse não é o assunto da noite e sim, o que faremos para assumir o controle do mundo mágico para que operações como essa na Travessa nunca mais ocorram. — Lucius disse com dureza. — Podemos até tornar legal torturar e matar trouxas, por um preço, é claro.

Houve risos e exclamações de apoio.

— E, sobre o que eu disse? — Nott voltou a insistir.

— Nott, pense por um segundo! Se conseguirmos o que queremos, não precisaremos mais de empregados! — Disse Rosier animado. — Poderemos criar leis que tornam esses animais imundos nossos servos, nossos escravos, que obedecerão nossas ordens como os elfos fazem.

— Exato. Assim, como no passado, os bruxos dominaram e ensinaram aos elfos o seu verdadeiro lugar, faremos o mesmo com os sangues ruins e depois podemos dominar o mundo trouxa também, como sempre quis o nosso Lord. — Lucius esticou os ombros com orgulho. — O nosso Mestre conseguiria isso muito mais rapidamente, nós teremos que ser pacientes e planejar com cuidado. Por isso, acredito que nosso primeiro passo é alcançarmos as outras famílias puras, que devem estar tão indignadas quanto nós, com as renovações feitas ao Beco Diagonal.

— Os sagrados 28 não são todos puristas, aquele Weasley é um exemplo. — Disse Rowle com desprezo.

— Shacklebolt também, sua mãe era uma mestiça e ele se casou com uma sangue ruim. — disse Selwyn com nojo.

— Isso não importa. — Lucius acenou com a mão. —A última classificação dos Sagrados 28 deveria ser revista, assim, nos uniremos com aqueles que nos apoiarem. Pucey, Warrington e Roockwood são nomes certos e não estão entre os Sagrados.

— Melrose e Harper são meus amigos de longa data, tenho certeza que estarão ansiosos por se envolver e ajudar. — Disse Rosier ansioso.

— Yaxley e Runcorn também se envolverão, ainda que discretamente, eles não quererão perder seus postos no Ministério. — Disse Lucius acrescentando seus principais contatos.

— Bulstrode e Flint me seguirão em um estalar de dedos se for para matar trouxas. — Disse Parkinson sorridente.

Em poucos minutos, outros nomes de amigos puristas foram mencionados até que Nott sugeriu alguns não tão certos.

— E sobre Greengrass? MacMillan? McLaggen? Fawley? Thorne?

— Sim, esses só saberemos quando os abordarmos diretamente, mas acredito que todos poderiam ter interesse em manter os negócios do Beco em nossas mãos e não no controle desse misterioso empreendedor amante de trouxas. — Disse Rosier acidamente.

— E sobre Borgin e Burke? — Perguntou Amico, pois os conhecia a muito tempo.

— Eles estão falidos, perderam até a loja na Travessa, não poderão ser de nenhuma ajuda. — Lucius acenou a mão com desprezo. — Temos que procurar os puros em posição de poder e, claro, temos que tentar virar a maioria da Suprema Corte para o nosso lado.

Todos acenaram concordando, mas os Carrows não estavam felizes.

— E sobre o Beco? Simplesmente ficaremos de braços cruzados e não faremos nada? — Aleto disse com o rosto deformado, vermelho por tanta bebida.

— Exato. Minha irmã está certa, Lucius, esse seu plano pode ser muito bom, mas demorará até conseguirmos assumir controle para desfazer o que fizeram no Beco. — Aleto acrescentou.

— Eu concordo! — Parkinson, mais bêbado bateu a mão na mesa. — E, temos que matar aquele Schubert, maldito que zombou e riu na minha cara! Temos que fazer algo, nos vingar!

— Eu apoio! Como nos velhos tempos! — Rowle gritou, Selwyn e Macnair os acompanhou com exclamações e incentivo.

— Não faremos nada! — Lucius se levantou e tentou impor sua autoridade, mas só recebeu olhares de desprezo dos Carrows e Parkinson que eram os puristas mais extremo da mesa. — Precisamos agir com cautela e tentar colocar os puros ao nosso lado, principalmente os que se mantiveram neutros na guerra. Se agirmos como selvagens e eles nos associarem aos comensais da morte do Lord da Trevas, poderão não nos apoiar.

— Então, teremos que engolir aquele maldito Beco e ainda rastejar atrás desses neutros covardes para termos os seus apoios!? — Aleto se levantou grasnando em fúria. — Nunca!

— Eu não estou perguntando a vocês, Aleto! Estou ordenando! — Lucius se impôs com toda a sua altura e arrogância. — Isso é mais do que uma vingança tola e nosso Mestre não está aqui para nos proteger! Os tempos são outros, máscaras e mantos não nos manterão de irmos para Azkaban!

— Kevin, você sabe que Lucius está certo, para realizarmos algo tão grandioso, temos que ser pacientes e cautelosos. — Rosier usou sua influência sobre Parkinson, esperando que este fosse sensato o suficiente para controlar os Carrows. — Podemos realmente fazer isso, mas precisaremos ter a mente fria. Todos nos aproximaremos de nossos amigos mencionados e exigiremos que nos apoiem, usaremos de suas influências, riquezas e cargos para assumir o controle da Suprema Corte e, finalmente controlar o mundo mágico.

— E sobre o Ministro? Ou aquele Schubert? — Perguntou Parkinson acenando para os Carrows esperarem quietos.

— O Ministro poderá voltar a ser controlado facilmente se lhe mostramos que é de seu interesse nos apoiar. Não quero chegar a ter que ameaçá-lo, mas o farei se for necessário. — Disse Lucius com frieza, voltando a se sentar. — Quanto a Schubert, tenho certeza que poderemos segui-lo ou nos informar de seu endereço com cautela, podemos atacar sua casa, matá-lo e sua família.

— Sim! — Macnair sorriu e bateu na mesa ansioso. — Eu quero participar, Lucius.

— E, o fará, Walden, mas faremos parecer um incêndio, um acidente, assim, não levantamos rumores sobre nosso antigo grupo. — Disse Lucius com um sorriso frio. — Mas deixarei que cuide das crianças, Walden, sei como gosta de fazê-las gritar e quero que as mate na frente do pai sangue ruim. Ele pagará por seu deboche e atrevimento.

— Eu gosto dos seus planos, Lucius. —Disse Avery e ergueu seu copo. — Um brinde, aos novos planos e a morte dos invasores imundos.

Os copos se bateram e mais bebidas foram consumidas por todos enquanto os planos eram discutidos e refinados por mais algumas horas.

Quando a noite se encerrou, Parkinson e os Carrows seguiram até o Caldeirão Furado para mais bebidas e uma conversa particular. Tom os encaminhou para uma sala reservada, apesar do salão estar praticamente vazio, e os serviu com seu melhor whisky.

— Pena que Macnair, Rowle e Selwyn decidiram seguir Lucius tão facilmente. — Cuspiu Aleto em fúria.

— São uns fracos e gostam de ter alguém lhes dizendo o que fazer. — Disse Amico com desprezo.

— Como se aceitaríamos ordens de Malfoy. — Parkinson expressou todo o seu ódio por seu "amigo".

— O plano dele é ficar sentado e implorar ajuda dos neutros? Se o Mestre estivesse aqui, tudo seria diferente, ele nos deixaria nos vingar por seus atrevimentos. — Disse Aleto furiosa. — Temos que fazer alguma coisa!

— Gostei da ideia de ir matar o Schubert e sua família. — Parkinson tinha um profundo ódio no olhar. — Mas não quero esperar! Ele riu e debochou de mim, na minha cara! Um maldito sangue ruim rindo do seu superior!

Os três beberam mais um pouco e repetiram as ofensas aos seus muitos odiados, Schubert e Malfoy, seus alvos favoritos, a aberração no Beco Diagonal ganhando altos brados de protestos e xingamento.

Finalmente, eles estavam bêbados de álcool e de ódio o suficiente para que uma ideia insana surgisse. Aleto foi quem sugeriu e seu irmão concordou, rindo histericamente. Parkinson tinha um temperamento explosivo, mas não era tão desequilibrado, tentou voltar atrás quando a ideia de repente se transformou em ação, mas os irmãos sabiam como instigá-lo.

— E o que fará, então, voltará para casa e obedecerá ao Malfoy como um bom menino? — Disse Amico com deboche.

— O Kevin é o menino obediente de Lucius... O Kevin é o menino obediente de Lucius... — Cantou Aleto rindo histericamente e dançando em volta da mesa.

— Calem-se! — Gritou Parkinson batendo na mesa furioso. — Eu não obedeço aquele traidor! Nunca! Vamos, se faremos isso, é melhor iniciarmos agora e depois estarmos em nossas casas quando os aurores chegarem. — Parkinson tinha apenas um pouco de discernimento para saber como agir e não ser pego.

Os três deixaram o Caldeirão Furado para Londres trouxa e andaram os metros necessários para entrarem no Saguão de Entrada. A porta foi aberta facilmente e o Saguão estava vazio, as portas do The Magic e The True fechadas, o balcão da recepção não tinha atendente. Parkinson tocou no Portal Adler e este cintilou em um cinza nebuloso.

"Seu lugar não é aqui, mas o lugar ao qual pertence o espera a muito tempo"

— O que? — Confuso pela voz fria, ele tentou avançar, mas a parede era sólida. — Me deixe entrar!

— Deixe-me tentar. — Aleto se aproximou e quando a parede voltou ao losango colorido a tocou.

"Cuidado com o que desejas, pode ter mais do que pode aguentar"

— Hã? — Mas Aleta estava muito bêbada para prestar atenção. — Ainda está solida, deve ser pelo horário, só funcionará de manhã.

— Podemos ir pela porta do Caldeirão. — Sugeriu Amico já se encaminhando para a saída.

— Não podemos ir por lá, pois deixaremos testemunhas! — Gritou Parkinson furioso.

— Podemos cuidar disso facilmente, Kevin, não vai se acovardar agora, não é? — Disse Amico com um sorriso de escárnio.

Eles voltaram a entrar no pub que tinha apenas o Tom e dois homens sentados em uma mesa conversando. Os irmãos trocaram um olhar divertido e, sem hesitarem, tiraram suas varinhas e apontaram na direção da mesa.

— Avada Kedrava! — Gritaram juntos e depois riram divertidamente com a satisfação que matar sempre lhes dava.

Aleto começou a pular e dançar em volta dos corpos tombados e não prestou atenção no irmão indo até o Tom e o matando também.

— Não tem mais ninguém? — Disse Aleto meio triste. — Pena, mas a noite não acabou, quem sabe encontramos algumas surpresas no Beco. Vamos lá!

Rindo e saltando, dançando e cantando, Aleto seguiu o irmão já esquecida das palavras do Portal. Amico parecia contagiado pelo frenesi dos assassinatos e olhava ansioso em volta, como um viciado procurando a próxima dose. Parkinson manteve um pouco o controle, mas se o plano deles atraísse Schubert para sua armadilha, o resto pouco lhe importava.

— Por onde começamos? — Perguntou Amico olhando a irmã, mas quem respondeu foi Parkinson.

— Pelo prédio da GER! — Disse e caminhou ansioso naquela direção, o frio da noite lhe deixou mais sóbrio, mas não afastou a insanidade ou o ódio.

— Uma surpresinha! Uma surpresinha especial! — Cantou Aleto que continuou a dançar e gritar enlouquecidamente enquanto seguia Parkinson e seu irmão até a Viela I, onde eles apontaram suas varinhas para o bonito prédio da GER.

— Fiendfyre! — Gritaram os dois e as chamas vermelhas, laranjas e azuladas rugiram em vida e envolveram o prédio.

— Mais fogo! Mais fogo! — Gritou Aleto e seu irmão lhe atendeu, aumentando o poder nas chamas que aprendera a controlar a muitos anos.

Amico, incentivado pela irmã, correu da Viela para Beco principal, levando consigo as chamas que tinham vida, carregadas com seu ódio e poder, animais apareceram e rugiram em fúria querendo a liberdade.

— Mais fogo, mais fogo! — Gritou Aleto rindo em histeria e seu irmão riu com ela enquanto via as chamas envolver os novos prédios, assim como os antigos.

Em meio a sua loucura e empolgação, nenhum deles discerniu as novas lojas das lojas antigas ou percebeu a raiva com que as chamas reagiam ao terem contato com os prédios da GER. As runas da Praça Resistentiam protegiam como foram feitas para fazer, os prédios tinham mais runas e magias em suas estruturas feitas pelos arquitetos e especialistas em magia. Tudo fora construído para resistir a ataques e acidentes, mas as magias de proteção não durariam para sempre, pincipalmente contra o fogomaldito carregado de tanto ódio.

Enraivecido por não poder consumir o alvo do ódio do seu controlador, o fogomaldito lutou para se libertar, Amico lutou de volta e, talvez, tivesse vencido se não estivesse tão bêbado ou se, neste momento, aparições de emergências não acontecessem por todo o Beco Diagonal e ele se visse cercado por aurores. Edgar programara um feitiço de alerta especial com o Departamento Auror para que esses pudessem identificar um ataque ao Beco. A preocupação era com ladrões e vândalos, assim, ninguém estava preparado para as gigantescas e animalescas chamas que cercavam o centro comercial quando aparataram.

Moody assumiu o controle rapidamente.

— Fogomaldito! Recuem! Recuem! — Gritou e seus comandados obedeceram, aparatando para longe.

Apenas Moody e outro auror, com o conhecimento para deter as chamas, ficaram e começaram a combatê-las, mas elas rugiram enfurecidas.

— Malditos! Mate eles, irmão! Mais fogo! Mais fogo! — Seu grito de incentivo foi ouvido e obedecido.

— Morram! — Gritou Amico jogando mais poder, as chamas rugiram sem controle e saltaram na direção de Moody, mas ele as empurrou de volta com seu próprio poder.

As chamas, que se transformaram em uma imensa cobra furiosa, ansiosa para matar procurou outro alvo e encontrou Aleto, pulando, dançando, gritando e rindo de um lado para o outro como se estivesse em volta da fogueira do ritual do Alban Arthan.

— Mais fogo! — Foram suas últimas palavras antes de ser engolfada pela cobra em chamas que rugiu de satisfação em consumir seu corpo que se desmanchou dolorosamente. — AHHHHHHH!

— Nãoooooooo! — Gritou Amico chocado. — Nãaoooo! Aleto, não! Aleto! Volta! Não!

Abandonando as chamas sem controle, Amico correu para o lugar onde estivera sua irmã e, ao encontrar apenas alguns poucos restos sangrentos, caiu de joelhos em um choro convulsivo. O fogomaldito, descontrolado, mas sem poder, foi rapidamente dominado por Moody e o outro auror. Quando estavam lutando com as últimas chamas raivosas, King aparatou e os ajudou.

— Moody, situação. — Pediu sem preâmbulos.

— O fogomaldito foi feito pelo idiota ali que parece ter matado a própria irmã, mas tem mais lá a frente na Viela. — Disse Moody com voz cansada e suando, mas já andando na direção em que as chamas podiam ser vistas.

— Ok, Ferguson, prenda e leve o idiota ali para o Quartel. — Disse King seguindo atrás de Moody. — Depois volte com apoio, mas apenas daqueles que podem ajudar a controlar o fogomaldito e envie uma equipe ao Caldeirão. Quero o lugar isolado. Agora.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse Ferguson que sem dificuldades prendeu um choroso e em choque Amico que repetia sem parar.

— Aleto, volta. Aleto, volta. Volta, Aleto.

Na Viela, onde ficava a GER e a Editora Aprilis, o fogo era mais controlado e menos poderoso. Parkinson o mantinha sob seu controle e esperava que Schubert aparecesse, mas Edgar estava em sua casa, dormindo, por enquanto, e não caiu na armadilha. No entanto, Parkinson logo se viu cercado pelos dois melhores aurores do Ministério e ficou enraivecido ao perceber que fora ele quem caíra em uma armadilha.

— Venha sem lutar, Parkinson. — Disse Moody torcendo para que ele lutasse. — Já matei muitos de vocês e adoraria matar mais um, essa noite.

— Não vão me prender! Deixem que eu saia do Beco ou os queimarei vivos! — Disse ele enraivecido, mas também cheio de pânico.

— Isso não acontecerá, Kevin. — Disse King com sua voz profunda e persuasiva. — Entregue-se sem lutar e posso até conseguir uma cela descente para você.

— Eu não vou para Azkaban! — Disse ele meio histérico.

— E para onde mais você vai? Seu lugar não é aqui, Parkinson, Azkaban te espera a muito tempo. — Disse Moody em tom de deboche, queria provocá-lo para ter uma luta, mas suas palavras o fizeram arregalar os olhos de espanto.

— Foi isso que ela disse... a voz... disse, mas... como? — Ele baixou a varinha alguns centímetros e Moody não hesitou.

— Expelliarmus! — A varinha de Parkinson voou e, enquanto era amarrado, King e, depois, Moody controlaram com mais facilidade o fogomaldito.

Depois olharam em volta para o lindo Beco destruído e franziram o cenho ao perceberem que, enquanto a Editora Aprilis era apenas um esqueleto preto e triste do que fora antes, a GER estava apenas chamuscadas. Quando voltaram para o Beco principal, constataram o mesmo, as novas lojas da GER estavam chamuscadas e, devido a força do fogomaldito de Amico, ali o estrago era pior. No entanto, as lojas já existentes daquela área tinham sido completamente destruídas pelas chamas.

E, sobre o Caldeirão, a surpresa deixada por Aleto, seu último feitiço, uma caveira gigantesca e esverdeada com uma cobra deslizando por sua boca pairava no ar sobre o telhado, anunciando a morte.

Harry não teve um sono calmo naquela noite. Apesar da sua conversa e entendimento com Serafina, que não o colocou de castigo, compreendendo que ele não tinha feito nada intencionalmente errado. Apesar de sua meditação e oclumência, Harry foi transportado para um caleidoscópio de sons, imagens e cheiros. O cheiro floral era como um desejo, uma vontade por algo ainda não saboreado, como o cheiro da comida sendo preparada e que você tinha que esperar para provar. O fogo o acariciava como seda, mas em algum momento a escuridão se aproximou dele, parecia querer lhe tirar as chamas e Harry se moveu agitado, tentando impedir. Então, a escuridão pareceu atacá-lo e Harry se viu em Godric's Hollow, a cidade parecia fria e sombria na paisagem de inverno, como quando ele a conhecera a um ano. E, ao fundo, um bebê chorava e chorava...

— Jason!? Jason! — Gritou ele e correu procurando o bebê, mas o som parecia vir de todos os lugares.

Harry rolou na cama e se debateu com o pesadelo, mas não acordou em seu desespero de encontrar o bebê chorando.

— Jason! Eu vou te encontrar! — Gritou o Harry do sonho, mas, quando o som o levou para a casa onde seus pais morreram, ele hesitou.

O Chalé Iolanthe estava do jeito que se lembrava, mas não poderia ser, Jason não podia estar ali, porque o Chalé fora destruído e um jardim estava sendo construído. No entanto, o choro desesperado persistia e Harry não podia deixá-lo sozinho, precisava protegê-lo. O Harry na cama choramingou, suado e trêmulo, enquanto o Harry do sonho abria o portão e seguia para dentro da casa, mas, ao passar pela porta, ele não entrou no Chalé e sim se viu no cemitério diante do túmulo de seus pais. O choro desaparecera, Harry olhou em volta confuso com o novo cenário e parou chocado ao ver dois caixões abertos ao lado das covas e se adiantou, pois sabia que eram seus pais. Uma parte dele sentia que tudo estava errado e não deveria se aproximar, mas uma necessidade estranha e imperativa o empurrou para a frente. E, no segundo em que os viu, não bonitos, mortos e frios como esperava, mas em decomposição, esqueléticos e fétidos, Harry saltou para traz horrorizado, o cheiro delicioso e persistente de flores do campo, finalmente, desapareceu e o Harry da cama acordou com um grito estrangulado e engasgado pela bile que lhe subiu pela garganta. Ele só teve tempo de chegar ao banheiro antes de vomitar tudo em seu estômago, ofegante e engasgado, chorando sem perceber.

Quando terminou, escovou o dente e lavou o rosto, depois, sentindo-se pegajoso e nojento, entrou na ducha para tomar banho. Se lavou de olhos fechados, tentado usar sua oclumência para afastar a imagem aterradora e o cheiro terrível que persistia em sua mente, mas conseguiu apenas parar de soluçar e tremer. Quando voltou para a cama com um novo pijama, estava tão exausto que o sono o reivindicou em segundos.

No entanto, menos de uma hora depois, alguém balançou seus ombros para acordá-lo e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver o rosto pálido e preocupado de Sirius.

— O que...? — Seus pensamentos foram para todos que amava, para o bebê Jason, Edgar, todos os seus funcionários.

— O Beco Diagonal foi atacado. — Disse ele e Harry sentiu a vontade de vomitar voltar na hora, mas se controlou.

Sem fazer perguntas, Harry acenou e se levantou.

— Vou me vestir e te encontro lá em baixo.

Em poucos minutos, Harry desceu as escadas e encontrou, Sirius, Falc e Serafina o esperando.

— ... E, eu avisei meus pais e Petúnia, assim, podem manter um olhar nas crianças quando acordarem. Ainda bem que estão passando essa semana aqui... Harry! — Disse Serafina o encarando com preocupação.

— Estou pronto. Vamos? — Harry disse muito sério.

— Antes... — Sirius se aproximou e tocou seu ombro. — Precisamos decidir como faremos isso. Eu não posso me envolver diretamente, ser visto ou fotografado pela imprensa, isso poderia estragar a OP Travessa do Tranco. Irei diretamente ao escritório da GER e me encontrarei com Edgar, ajudarei no que puder a partir de lá. Você poder vir comigo e receber as informações a partir de lá, nem os aurores lhe verão.

— Ou, você pode vir conosco pela entrada e isso, provavelmente, revelará quem é o dono da GER. — disse Sr. Falc preocupado. — Queremos ver os estragos pessoalmente antes de chegar a GER.

— Eu irei com vocês, também quero ver tudo por mim mesmo, mas irei com a capa e, assim, ninguém me verá. — Disse Harry decidido, estendeu o braço e a capa o atendeu, deslizando como água prateada e o cobrindo.

— Seja cuidadoso e fique por perto. — Disse Serafina aflita.

Sirius foi primeiro, direto para a GER, seguido de Falc e Serafina, ela esperou que Harry deixasse as chamas verdes antes de ir para o Portal com o marido pela multidão de pessoas que esperavam para passar e não recebiam autorização.

— Eu tenho minha loja, você tem que me deixar entrar! — Gritou um homem, parecia em pânico e outros imploravam desesperado.

— Por favor, senhor, eu ouvi que comensais da morte usaram fogomaldito, minha loja... tudo o que tenho... meu estoque... por favor... — o homem puxava os cabelos em lágrimas.

— Por favor! Escutem! Assim que os aurores terminarem as suas investigações, o Beco será liberado, o ataque ocorreu a mais de 2 horas e isso não demorará muito agora. Precisam ser pacientes ou a investigação poderá ser comprometida e as pessoas responsáveis saírem livres. — Uma Tonks muito séria e paciente dizia aos comerciantes que cercavam a entrada do Portal Adler, onda ela e mais 3 recrutas mantinham a guarda.

Serafina e Falc se aproximaram e foram permitidos entrar, aliviados ao perceberem que o Saguão de Entrada não sofreu nenhum ataque. Harry os seguiu de perto e, enquanto eles conversavam com Tonks, se aproximou do Portal e o tocou. A parede cintilou e as chamas voltaram tão reais que arrancou algumas exclamações de susto de alguns, mas Harry ignorou, concentrado na magia que cintilou e o envolveu como fitas de seda de fogo.

"Não esqueça o cheiro, Guerreiro"

As vozes do coral disseram suavemente. Fechando os olhos, ele foi banhado pelo cheiro maravilhoso e suspirou aliviado quando o cheiro fétido da morte foi afastado de sua mente.

— Obrigada, eu não me esquecerei. — Sussurrou, para ninguém ouvir.

"Quando o encontrar, não desista das chamas, Guerreiro, elas fazem parte da sua alma"

Surpreso pela segunda voz que sussurrou em seu ouvido como se fosse um segredo, Harry viu Serafina e Falc atravessarem a parede insubstancial, para disfarçar que alguém invisível estava ali, pensou Harry e decidiu segui-los.

— Não! Vocês não podem entrar! Eles foram convocados pelos aurores e, em breve... — Dizia Tonks, mas Harry atravessou para o outro lado e não mais a ouviu.

Ele se engasgou na hora, horrorizado com o que viu e se apressou para a frente onde os aurores estavam por toda a parte seguindo instruções de King e Moody. Edgar estava na esquina entre a Viel Beco Diagonal conversando seriamente com Bones e Fudge, mas Harry ignorou todos enquanto olhava para as lojas atingidas, suas lojas, com as pinturas descascadas, vidros de vitrines destruídos e telhados retorcidos, como se uma mão gigantesca os tivesse socado repetidamente. Mas, elas estavam de pé, suas estruturas conservadas e os produtos ainda, razoavelmente, intactos, no entanto, as lojas antigas que não pertenciam a GER... Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de tristeza ao ver que a Floreios e Borrões, com todos os seus livros, não existia mais e ficou mais horrorizado ao ver o Empório Coruja um esqueleto de carvão com centenas de penas de corujas de todas as cores, por toda parte.

A destruição prosseguia a frente, até o fim do primeiro quarteirão, a Viela II não fora atingida ou o resto do Beco. Enxugando as lágrimas do rosto, Harry deu as costas para as penas das corujas e voltou para onde Falc estava conversando com Fudge e Bones.

— Temíamos que o fanatismo dos puristas os levasse a algo assim, Ministro. — Disse Falc pensativo. — Mas, não esperávamos que eles agissem tão repentinamente ou de maneira tão cruel.

— A reunião de ontem nos levou a pensar que eles pretendiam lutar contra nós de maneira mais política, Ministro Fudge. — Disse Edgar com rosto entristecido. — Preparamos nossas lojas para acidentes, ataques, ladrões e vandalismo, mas o fogomaldito e todo esse ódio, não tínhamos como prever.

— Não, não, eu também, nunca... — Fudge parecia sem palavras de horror. — E, um integrante da Suprema Corte, não menos, o Profeta e o povo falarão sobre isso por semanas, meses.

— Lidaremos com isso, Cornelius, o melhor é fazermos um pronunciamento, na rádio bruxa e uma nota no Profeta. — Bones disse e estava muito pálida. — Temos que explicar os acontecimentos de hoje para o povo e deixar claro que os responsáveis estão presos e pagarão por seus crimes. E que, qualquer mais destas tentativas puristas de destruir o nosso mundo não será mais tolerado. Também precisamos nos encontrar com as famílias dos mortos... Tom, era tio-avô de Hannah, uma grande amiga de minha sobrinha e quero lhes comunicar pessoalmente.

Harry sentiu seu coração se afundar de tristeza e, pela primeira vez, olhou na direção do Caldeirão, onde outros 2 recrutas estavam na porta, impedindo e protegendo a cena do crime. Tom, o barman teimoso que se recusou a vender o Caldeirão estava morto? E, quem mais? Algum de seus clientes? Quem fez isso? Porque? Se, antes, perguntas não eram tão importantes quanto chegar ao Beco, agora, Harry sentiu uma profunda necessidade por respostas.

Passando ao lado do Sr. Edgar, ele o resvalou e depois seguiu para o prédio da GER, que também fora muito atingido, mas as janelas de vidro, pintura derretida e telhados poderiam ser concertados, pensou Harry, as vidas perdidas, não. Enquanto olhava para o prédio, os primeiros raios de sol sugiram iluminando suas paredes e telhado, deixando a esquelética e negra estrutura da Editora Aprilis ainda mais triste e sombria. O amanhecer pareceu ser o sinal para que os aurores deixassem as pessoas entrarem, não era uma multidão, provavelmente, apenas os comerciantes, as notícias se espalhavam rapidamente e era natural a preocupação.

— Não! — Alguém gritou desesperado. — Minhas meninas! Minhas corujas! Não... por favor... meus animais, meus pobres...

Engasgado de tristeza ao ouvir seu desespero, Harry entrou na GER e encontrou o saguão e recepção vazios. Usando o elevador, chegou ao escritório, onde Sirius e Serafina tentavam acalmar os funcionários presentes que deveriam ter vindo por flu.

— Quando vão no liberar? — Isabella estava andando de um lado para o outro. — Precisamos começar a trabalhar e o Sr. Edgar pode estar precisando de ajuda.

— E, precisamos saber quem fez isso. — Disse Noah o assistente da Divisão de Turismo, parecendo muito zangado. — Eles têm que pagar pelo que fizeram!

Nesse momento o flu foi acionado e Carter, Diretor da Divisão Financeira chegou ansioso e preocupado, fazendo perguntas. A ansiedade e tensão eram gigantes, mesmo que ainda faltassem muitos funcionários, Harry sabia que, como ele, todos ficariam arrasados com os estragos.

Falc entrou pelo elevador e parecia arrasado.

— Os aurores liberaram o Beco, não entrem nas lojas mais atingidas até que tenhamos uma avaliação estrutural de Ian e Mac. — Recomendou e, rapidamente, todos os funcionários presentes entraram no elevador e a GER ficou silenciosa.

— Harry? — Falc falou e ele recolheu a capa, seu rosto pálido e entristecido mostrando que compreendera todo o horror dos acontecimentos. — Edgar já vem para conversar com você. Ian e Mac, já estão trabalhando e temos muitos associados presentes ajudando uns aos outros ou pelo menos os prédios atingidos.

— Harry, você quer ficar aqui? — Serafina perguntou preocupada.

— Aqui é meu lugar, Sra. Serafina. Vou para a minha sala, assim se algum auror aparecer não serei visto. — Disse ele resolutamente e entrou em seu escritório, grande, bonito e com vista para a Viela.

Ele parou na janela e olhou sem ver a movimentação lá de baixo, pensando e pensando, sabia o que acontecera, não importava quem, pois todos os extremistas eram os mesmos. Eles atacaram a GER, sua empresa, por ousar mudar, inovar e caminhar de mãos dadas com o mundo trouxa. Eles os queriam assustados e encolhidos, temerosos de lutar ou viver no mundo mágico, mas não conseguiriam o que queriam, não mesmo.

— Harry. — Edgar entrou na sala, seguidos de Falc, Sirius e Serafina. — Falc me disse que estava aqui e andou pelo Beco invisível, então, deve ter visto os estragos. A boa notícia é que não houve danos estruturais, apenas estéticos, o mais demorado e caro para concertar são os telhados, mas já temos o pessoal do Ian e Mac cuidando disso.

Harry gostou que Edgar fosse direto ao ponto, pois era exatamente o que ele pretendia fazer.

— O que aconteceu, Sr. Edgar? Quero que me conte tudo.

Ele apenas acenou e, se sentando em uma das poltronas, contou em detalhes a reunião do dia anterior no Ministério da Magia e a vitória política que obtiveram.

— Esperávamos uma reação negativa, mas não um ataque dessas proporções. — Disse Falc em determinado ponto.

— Quem fez isso? — Harry perguntou, o nome Malfoy pairando no ar.

— Parkinson e os gêmeos Carrows. — Disse Edgar e contou sobre os três mortos no Caldeirão, a prisão de dois deles e a morte do outro, além da utilização do fogomaldito na tentativa de destruir a GER.

— Sabemos que o alvo era a GER, mas, segundo me adiantou o King, Parkinson estava tentando atrair o Edgar para cá e matá-lo. Ele ficou irracionalmente enraivecido com o que aconteceu na reunião, pois se sentiu desrespeitado por uma criatura inferior. — Explicou Falc e Harry olhou preocupado para seu Diretor.

— Sabíamos que íamos apertar muitos calos, Harry e, como seu Diretor, eu sou a cara da GER. Estou em nível de segurança máximo, além de ter minha família bem protegida também, desde domingo, e o que aconteceu me fará ser ainda mais cauteloso. Assim, não se preocupe que prometo ter cuidado. Ok? — Disse ele com um sorriso gentil e Harry acenou, sabendo que não podia fazer mais nada além de confiar.

— Esses dois homens serão condenados pelo que fizeram? E, existe a possibilidade de Malfoy estar envolvido? — Perguntou ele e Sirius acenou negativamente.

— Sim a primeira pergunta, Parkinson ser um membro da Suprema Corte não impedirá seu julgamento e condenação. Podemos tentar ver o lado positivo mais a frente, por sabermos que três extremistas a menos estão soltos por aí fazendo coisas horríveis. — Sirius disse e seus olhos espelhavam a tristeza de todos. — Malfoy jamais de envolveria em algo que poderia lhe prejudicar ou em uma ação tão mal planejada e tosca. Os três imbecis atacaram o Beco de cara limpa, os comensais usavam máscaras e mantos para protegerem suas identidades. Eu conheço Lucius, ele é frio e estrategista, posso vê-lo planejando, desde o fim da reunião, uma maneira de prejudicar a GER, mesmo matar o Edgar, mas não faria dessa maneira.

— Sim, foi o que pensamos sobre seus planos em Hogwarts, mesmo que descubramos quais são os planos e alvos, duvido que consigamos ligar a ele. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Isso quer dizer que não acabou, esse foi apenas os mais extremistas dos puristas, os mais enlouquecidos, descontrolados e sem inteligência. Teremos outro ataque ou ataques muito em breve, não é?

— É bem provável, mas não esse tipo de ataque. — Disse Edgar gesticulando para a janela, se levantou e se serviu de água, mesmo quando poderia ter acenado com a varinha. — Esperamos ataques políticos, legais... Malfoy e seus amigos puristas com certeza tentarão mudar as leis que nos permitiram criar tudo isso e...

— E a AP. — Apontou Serafina e Harry acenou.

— Não duvidamos que Malfoy elabore também um plano para matar o dono da GER ou no caso o seu Diretor, já que o dono é um mistério. — Prosseguiu Edgar calmamente, como se não falasse de planos para sua morte.

— Por isso a vitória de ontem foi tão importante, Harry, ter o apoio do Ministro é uma grande vantagem, desde que mantivermos ele ao nosso lado, claro. — Disse Falc com uma careta. — Fudge é muito volúvel e segue o que é melhor para ele próprio e sua carreira política.

— Então, se continuarmos a mostrar que nos apoiar é o melhor para sua carreira... — Harry acenou entendendo que o Ministro pouco se importava com o mundo mágico. — Ok, temos o apoio do Ministro, pelo menos por enquanto, mas os puristas virão com tudo para cima de nós e podem virar o jogo. Eles podem mudar as leis? Nos obrigar a desfazer o que fizemos? Ou no impedir de fazer mais?

— Se tiverem a maioria na Suprema Corte? Sim. — Disse Sirius suavemente. — Mas, eles não estiveram particularmente ativos na Suprema Corte nos últimos anos, mantem-se discretos depois da guerra e apenas tentam impedir qualquer nova lei que beneficie os nascidos trouxas.

— Eles não podem fazer muito contra a GER, Harry, porque a empresa pertence a uma família antiga e isso os prejudicariam também, mas, eles poderiam tentar endurecer as leis contra os nascidos trouxas e mestiços. — Falc explicou tenso.

— E, como fazemos para ter a maioria da Suprema Corte? — Perguntou ele preocupado.

— Não existe muito o que podemos fazer, Harry, precisamos confiar que os membros não sejam, em sua maioria, puristas, porque, efetivamente, não podemos mudar os pensamentos preconceituosos dos puristas ou obrigá-los a votar a nosso favor. — Disse Serafina suavemente. — E não, chantagem não é uma opção. — Acrescentou divertida, Harry riu suavemente, Falc e Sirius acompanhou.

— Acho que perdi alguma coisa. — Disse Edgar confuso.

— Um dia lhe conto essa história, Sr. Edgar. — Disse Harry e, depois parou pensativo. — Acho que estão errados em pensar que não podemos fazer algo sobre a Suprema Corte. Temos que colocar nossas mentes para trabalhar e encontrar soluções, precisamos dos nomes de todos os 50 membros e vamos investigá-los, pois, com mais informações sobre eles, podemos montar estratégias de como lidar com cada um. Os que forem declaradamente puristas, como Parkinson, ou velados, como Malfoy e Greengrass, nada poderemos fazer, mas os outros, observaremos, nos aproximaremos e estenderemos nossa amizade. — Harry viu suas expressões surpresas e tentou se justificar. — Sei que parece frio a ideia de fazer amizades com segundas intenções, mas não seremos falsos, tentaremos fazê-los ver que seguir com nossas ideias e estratégias será benéfico para eles também. Acredito que poderemos descobrir como abordar cada um de diferentes e inteligentes maneiras, por um Black ou por um Boot, quem sabe com uma associação lucrativa com a GER? Sem falsidades ou mentiras.

Harry esperou alguma reação, mas eles apenas o encaram por alguns segundos, até que finalmente Edgar se levantou, foi até ele, o erguendo do sofá e o beijou em ambas as bochechas.

— Garoto maravilhoso! — Disse ele e se afastou na direção da mesa da sala. — Brilhante! Você tem razão, não podemos ficar passivos, porque os puristas com certeza não ficarão.

Harry ainda estava meio paralisado e chocado, enquanto via o Sr. Falc se levantar animadamente.

— Eles devem estar planejando os próximos passos neste instante, Edgar e devemos agir rapidamente.

— O que aconteceu hoje os atrasarão, porque qualquer movimento que façam poderá ser conectado diretamente ao ataque e assassinatos de hoje. — Sirius também se levantou pensando em todos da Suprema Corte que conhecia. — Eles tentarão preservar suas imagens e não as ligar a Parkinson, os Carrows e, muito menos, aos pensamentos que eles defendiam.

— Isso quer dizer que, indiretamente, essa tragédia provocada por esses bruxos insanos prejudicará Malfoy e seus amigos. — Disse Serafina sorrindo pela primeira vez. — E, teremos tempo para agir com calma... E, podemos levar a opinião pública para o nosso lado! Edgar! Você pode dar uma entrevista direta para a rádio e falar com todos em suas casas, contar sobre essa tragédia e as intenções das famílias antigas puristas. Sobre como, todos devemos lutar e exigir do Ministro e Supremo Corte que defenda a população.

— Isso é brilhante! Aposto que fará tanto Fudge como os juizes pensarem duas vezes antes de apoiarem a agenda dos puristas se a população se manifestar fortemente contra. — Disse Edgar e parecia novamente cheio de energia. — Temos muito o que fazer, muito trabalho e decisões, preciso entrar em contato imediatamente com a rádio bruxa e agendar uma entrevista para ainda esta manhã.

— Eu conseguirei os nomes da Suprema Corte e, Sirius e eu poderemos começar a trabalhar com coleta de informações... meu pai poderá ajudar, com certeza, ele conhece muitos dos membros mais antigos. — Disse Falc pegando seu casaco para deixar a GER.

Todos deixaram o seu escritório, Harry os seguiu um pouco chocado ainda e temporariamente invisível para os adultos motivados, apesar de não estar com a capa. Mas, ao voltarem para a área das secretarias, se depararam com vários dos funcionários chorando e lamentando, completamente arrasados com o que viram.

— Como puderam fazer isso...

— É o que eles fazem, Grace, se pudessem nos mataria a todos e se divertiriam. Malditos puros. — Disse Lucy, assistente da Divisão Evans.

— Vocês precisam se acalmar. — Disse a Srta. Belle suavemente que era a Diretora de Lucy. — Sei que estão zangados e magoados, mas, agirmos precipitadamente em nossos julgamentos, não é a resposta.

— Mas como podemos não os odiar? Ou não nos enfurecer? — Disse Noah zangado. — Trabalhamos duro demais e fizemos coisas incríveis, para esses... intolerantes tentarem destruir tudo e nos expulsar.

— O que temos que fazer é não desistir e não os deixarem vencer, não hoje e nem nunca. — Disse Harry se aproximando a frente para ser visto. Todos se viraram para ele, surpresos, pois não sabiam que estava no prédio. — O que os puristas querem é despertar o nosso medo, assim, recuamos, fugimos e desistimos. Bem, não faremos isso. — Harry sorriu para eles. — O que faremos é concertar os estragos e não apenas os das nossas lojas. Vamos ajudar as lojas perdidas, Aprilis, Empório, Floreios e Borrões, e de todas as outras, eles precisarão da nossa solidariedade, apoio e trabalho duro. Noah, horaremos o nosso trabalho, com mais trabalho, sem perder a esperança e sem odiar. Porque se os odiarmos, eles vencem. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Nem todos os puros-sangues são puristas e nem todos os nascidos trouxas não são preconceituosos. Isso não é uma guerra entre puros e nascidos trouxas e, se passarmos a discriminar e odiar os puros, seremos iguais aos fanáticos que mataram o Tom e mais duas pessoas hoje. Seremos igual a Voldemort e seus comensais... — Harry os viu estremecer. — Me recuso a odiar, me recuso a discriminar e me recuso a desistir. — Ele sorriu outra vez com malícia. — Lembre-se de tudo que já fizemos, nos infiltramos em Hogwarts e nos infiltramos aqui no Beco. Agora, o próximo passo, é nos infiltramos no Ministério e é assim que os venceremos, com inteligência. Eles podem vir com violência e intolerância, nós devolveremos com coragem, perseverança e muito trabalho duro. Estão comigo?

Harry os viu aos poucos se encherem de esperança e coragem enquanto falava e quando encerrou com sua pergunta, houve muitas exclamações positivas, palmas e gritos de apoio. Alguns se adiantaram para abraçá-lo, outros lhe bateram nos ombros ou apertaram sua mão.

— Bem, se terminaram de chorar, levar bronca e puxar o saco... — Disse Edgar divertidamente, mostrando que estava brincando, todos sorriram levemente. — Temos muito trabalho duro pela frente e espero que estejam com disposição porque não vamos parar até cada uma daquelas lojas estarem funcionando outra vez. E, como o Harry disse, não apenas as nossas lojas. — Edgar se adiantou e apontou para Diane, Diretora da Divisão Imobiliária. — Quero você e sua equipe coordenando com Ian e Mac, precisamos de um boletim com informações a cada 2 horas e os informe que devem aumentar suas equipes para a reconstrução das lojas que não são da GER. — Apontou para Belle Perrin, da Divisão Evans. — Ajudaremos e apoiaremos as vítimas com a Divisão Evans, verifique os nomes das pessoas que foram mortas, dos comerciantes e coordene comigo diretamente, para podermos encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-los e suas famílias. Julian e Theo, quero que comecem a pensar em como impediremos a queda das vendas e visitas dos turistas depois desse ataque, como podemos impedir que o Beco se esvazie por causa do medo. — Os dois Diretores da Divisão de Turismo e Marketing acenaram. — Pensem em estratégias e também em uma declaração ao Profeta, além de qualquer coisa que possam pensar que eu deveria dizer ou anunciar na minha entrevista na rádio bruxa ao vivo. — Depois olhou para sua assistente que se empertigou. — Isabella, consiga-me uma entrevista ao vivo na rádio bruxa, o mais rápido possível, antes do Ministro seria o ideal.

— Sim, senhor. — Disse ela e rapidamente se moveu para sua mesa para começar ao entender a urgência.

— Trevor, números, precisamos de uma estimativa de prejuízo e repasse-os para mim e Falc. — Disse ele apontando para o Sr. Falc. — Ele apresentará isso como responsabilidade dos atacantes e conseguiremos uma indenização justa. — Trevor Carte, Diretor da Divisão financeira acenou e aprecia ansioso para começar. — As outras secretarias, quero que coordenem as esquipes e me mantenham informado de tudo o que acontece. Phoebe, sei que o dia será difícil, por favor, seja brilhante como sempre com os visitantes e, se precisar de ajuda, não hesite em pedir. — A recepcionista que chorava antes, sorriu com o elogio e acenou bravamente. — Rebeca, visite cada associado e verifique suas condições mentais e dos funcionários para reabrirmos o Beco amanhã.

— Espere. — Harry se adiantou ao ouvir isso. — O Beco não se abrirá hoje?

— Harry, depois de tudo o que aconteceu e parte do Beco sendo reconstruído, não acredito que reabrirmos para vendas hoje seria possível. — Disse Edgar o olhando curioso, pois sabia que ele sempre tinha uma ideia.

— Todos estarão abalados, Harry e os visitantes, clientes, temerosos em vir as compras. — Sugeriu Rebeca suavemente. — Posso estar com eles hoje e ajudá-los a voltar amanhã.

— E, amanhã terão que encarar o que não fizeram hoje, e os clientes ainda estarão temorosos. — Harry acenou negativamente. — Um dia não mudará nada e enfrentar de uma vez é a melhor coisa para todos. Além disso, o Sr. Edgar falará com a população pela rádio e poderá dizer que não vamos desistir ou sermos coagidos a fugir, nos trancar em nossas casas. — Harry se adiantou e falou com firmeza. — Diga que a GER estará aberta para que todos possam fazer suas compras de Natal sem medo, que haverá segurança extra dos aurores, que as lojas estão sendo reformadas e que, quem quiser vir e ajudar por algumas horas, se unir na luta contra os puristas intolerantes e assassinos, é muito bem-vindo.

— Isso é muito bom! — Disse Theo do Marketing. — Podemos dizer que a GER não se intimidará, que não fechará suas lojas, que não desistirá jamais. E, que abriremos hoje para honrar os que perderam suas vidas tão cruelmente, mostrando nossa coragem e espirito de luta para enfrentar esses covardes.

— Poderíamos colocar caixinhas de doação nas nossas lojas para aqueles que quiserem ajudar na reconstrução das lojas destruídas, principalmente, na reposição dos estoques. — Sugeriu Belle com um sorriso.

— Ok. — Edgar levantou as mãos. — São boas ideias, eu concordo, mas teremos que ver se os associados e funcionários, têm condições psicológicas de trabalharem hoje. Rebeca, deixe-os saber sobre o nosso desejo de não fechar um único dia, mas que respeitaremos quem não se sentir capaz. — Rebeca acenou sorrindo para sua sempre disposição para compreender e ser bom. — Ok, acredito que todos têm o que fazer, assim, ao trabalho.

Em segundos a área ficou praticamente vazia, com exceção das secretárias.

— Ok, enquanto Falc consegue os nomes da Suprema Corte, levarei o Harry para o nosso compromisso nas últimas fazendas. — Disse Sirius em tom de sugestão. — Quando voltar, podemos começar a trabalhar.

— Não podemos adiar? Gostaria de poder ficar e ajudar no que puder. — Disse Harry olhando em volta.

— Todos estão envolvidos e fazendo um ótimo trabalho, Harry, e você pouco pode fazer, além de não poder ser visto. — Disse Serafina gentilmente.

— E, suas ideias e discurso já foram ajudas suficientes, Harry, era exatamente o que precisávamos para deixar o choque para traz e começar a trabalhar. — Edgar apontou, depois baixou o tom. — Além disso, acredito que, mais do que nunca, sua identidade deve ser mantida em segredo.

— Ok. — Harry suspirou sabendo que eles estavam certos. — Apenas mais algumas coisas, chame a Penny para ajudar, ela ficará feliz e poderá ser de grande ajuda. Avise-os hoje sobre as questões de segurança, Sr. Edgar, e seja bem claro, se eles não forem muito cautelosos poderão ser torturados para revelar informações e mortos. — Harry viu seu diretor acenar preocupado enquanto olhava para os seus funcionários. — Quando tiver a lista dos membros, me envie uma cópia, por favor e, se precisarem de qualquer coisa, não deixem de me chamar. — Encerrou Harry com firmeza.

Edgar e Falc concordaram, logo depois, Harry, Serafina e Sirius usaram o flu para o Chalé.

— Posso perguntar porque você quer a lista dos membros da Suprema Corte? — Perguntou Serafina suavemente.

Harry se esticou desejando poder ir dormir, não viajar e suspirou quando sentiu o cheiro de comida.

— Muito simples. Quero saber quem são seus filhos, se estão em Hogwarts e recrutá-los para o nosso lado. — Se dirigindo para a cozinha e ansioso por um café da manhã, continuou. — Alguns deles podem influenciar os pais ou espioná-los. — Harry sorriu ao pensar em Daphne.

Na cozinha, todos estavam ansiosos por notícias e a Sra. Serafina explicou o que aconteceu com delicadeza para não assustar Adam e Ayana que já estavam de olhos arregalados. Tia Petúnia parecia muito preocupada e o abraçou com força pouco antes do Harry deixar o Chalé com Sirius.

— Seja cuidadoso. — Disse ela muito tensa.

— Eu prometo e estarei com Sirius, então, estarei bem. — Garantiu ele e depois eles partiram.

Eles foram por flu desta vez, foram até o escritório da GER e de lá para a fazenda de Gales e depois para as duas fazendas na Irlanda. Os três últimos lugares onde as feiras seriam construídas eram tão perfeitos quanto os visitados anteriormente. A paisagem, o espaço, os gerentes, Harry riu muito com o gerente irlandês, Connor MacGregor, que era um verdadeiro piadista. Seu filho adolescente, ruivo e cheio de sardas, Patrick, estava na Hufflepuff e era amigo de Cedric, parecia muito animado com a linda fazenda em Adare e ajudar o pai com os animais e as plantações. Sr. MacGregor era viúvo, sua esposa, que era trouxa, morrera em um acidente de carro quando Patrick era pequeno e Harry pode ver que isso ainda lhe doía, mas, ao mesmo tempo, encarava a vida com muita alegria e amor. Dava para sentir seu imenso amor e orgulho por seu filho e trabalho.

Em Gales, Harry se sentou e tomou um segundo café da manhã com Dylan Appemdrick e sua esposa muito grávida de uma menina.

— O bebê chegará a qualquer momento agora, estamos felizes e conseguirmos nos acomodar e arrumar tudo, até o quarto dela está pronto. — Disse Emma Appemdrick.

— Vocês já escolheram o nome? — Perguntou Harry olhando para a imensa barriga, decidiu não perguntar se eles tinham certeza que era só um bebê, Sra. Emma poderia se ofender de verdade.

— Glenda, aquela que nasce no vale. — Disse Sr. Dylan. — Assim que nos mudamos, percebemos que era o nome perfeito para essa bruxinha.

Harry acenou concordando, a Fazenda Glynneath ficava em um lindo vale e o nome da bebê era igualmente belo.

Foi sentado com eles que Harry e Sirius acompanharam a forte entrevista de Edgar que conseguiu se adiantar ao Ministro e contou tudo o que aconteceu ao Beco Diagonal e porque aconteceu. Suas palavras foram fortes e verdadeiras, falou do sonho por um lugar para todos no mundo mágico, de igualdade de direitos e rendas. Falou do desejo da GER e seu fundador de um mundo sem violência e discriminação, mas, que para isso, o Ministério tinha que criar leis que protegessem os discriminados, que tornasse crime ofender, agredir ou discriminar alguém, qualquer ser mágico, por sua origem ou status de sangue. Edgar convidou a todos para terem coragem de lutar e exigir, para virem ao Beco e mostrar que não tinham medo e que não fugiriam por causa de alguns loucos racistas e extremistas.

— A GER não fechará! Nem uma única loja do nosso Grupo estará de portas fechadas, até mesmo as que foram atingidas pelo fogo estarão atendendo parcialmente em meio as reformas. Não nos acovardaremos e, nem por um dia, essas pessoas conseguirão nos impedir de trabalhar honestamente e prover nossas famílias!

— Nossa, ele é tão corajoso! — Disse Emma emocionada e seu marido apertou seu ombro em apoio.

— E, eu ouvi dizer que ele é um Hufflepuff. — Disse Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Edgar encerrou a entrevista pedindo que quem pudesse vir ajudar na reconstrução das lojas, principalmente as mais destruídas, eram bem-vindos. Falou também das caixinhas montadas nas lojas para ajudar os comerciantes que perderam tudo a repor seus estoques e abrirem antes do Natal. E, agradeceu aos aurores por sua reposta rápida ao feitiço de emergência que impediu uma tragédia ainda maior.

Quando acabou, Harry e Sirius trocaram um sorriso, pois logo viram os resultados ao vivo.

— Sr. Potter, se o senhor não se importar, enviarei alguns dos meus homens para ajudar na reconstrução do Beco. — Disse Dylan se levantando ansioso por ajudar.

— Não me importo, é uma boa causa e todos devermos ajudar. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— E, eu vou ir também...

— Querida, o bebê...

— Estaremos bem, Dylan, vou apenas marcar presença, comprar algumas coisinhas que preciso e colaborar com a caixinha de doações. — Disse ela decidida. — Precisamos nos unir e mostrar para esses puristas que não temos medo deles.

— Ok, mas chame sua mãe para lhe acompanhar, me sentirei mais tranquilo. — Disse seu gerente e logo depois Harry se despediu feliz ao ver os funcionários ansiosos por ir ao Beco Diagonal ajudar.

Na última fazenda, em Longford, norte da Irlanda, Harry pouco pode ver das instalações, porque o frio e vento eram intensos.

— Eu já dispensei o pessoal, a previsão é de uma tempestade de neve vindo do Norte, Sr. Potter, mas eles quiseram ficar para conhecê-lo e cumprimentá-lo pessoalmente. — Disse o Sr. Saul Kelly.

Harry sorriu emocionado e feliz por não ter cancelado a visita e cumprimentou cada um deles com um aperto de mão. Eram dezenas de funcionários, porque essa era a maior fazenda que tinha na Irlanda e onde foi reunido todos os funcionários das fazendas irlandesas, com exceção os da Adare. Harry tinha 8 fazendas na Inglaterra, 3 em Gales, 2 na Escócia e 5 na Irlanda, assim, sua visita a Longford foi quase tão demorada quanto a de Sevenoaks, mas ele não se importou e dedicou seu tempo a falar com cada funcionário. Passou mais tempo com os gerentes das outras fazendas, que ele prometeu visitar no verão, conversando sobre as produções, fez dezenas de perguntas e aprendeu muito.

Os funcionários que foram dispensados por causa da tempestade decidiram ir para o Beco, ajudar na reconstrução, pois a entrevista de Edgar também lhes motivou a participar.

— Tenho a impressão que haverá mais ajuda do que trabalho. — Disse Sirius divertido quando partiram pouco antes da hora do chá.

Depois que usaram o flu para a GER, Harry, um pouco desorientado com a longa e agitada viagem, respondeu.

— Isso seria ótimo, se tudo for reconstruído hoje, todos podem abrir amanhã mesmo. — Disse Harry e logo descobriu que a GER estava tão agitada quanto no dia do Festival.

Isso porque uma multidão invadiu o Beco Diagonal. Centenas de pessoas, nascidas trouxas, mestiças, puros-sangues não puristas, apareceram para ajudar, para comprar e mostrar seus apoios.

— Virou uma loucura, Harry, assim que Edgar deu sua declaração, as pessoas começaram a aparecer e aparecer, muitos querendo ajudar na reconstrução das lojas e outros apenas para fazer suas compras. — Disse Grace com um grande sorriso. — Parece até o dia do Festival de novo, as caixinhas de doações estão dando muito certo também e o Sr. Mac nem precisou aumentar sua equipe, pois um mutirão se formou para reconstruir as lojas.

— Isso é incrível! — Harry sorriu animado. — Eu sabia que o povo poderia se unir, esses puristas não sabem o que lhes esperam.

Harry e Sirius não podiam ficar ou serem vistos, assim, logo partiram para o Chalé e descobriram a família chegando do supermercado com as compras para os Abrigos e Natal. Eles puderam ajudar a descarregar os dois carros e guardar tudo, falando sobre as fazendas e o que acontecia no Beco. Uma edição extra do Profeta chegou à tarde, a edição da manhã focou no ataque, nos assassinatos, nos assassinos e em uma revisão da última guerra e o grupo chamado de comensais da morte, os seguidores fieis de "você-sabe-quem". A capa era de uma foto tirada da marca negra esverdeada pairando sobre o Caldeirão Furado, o título era "Horror". No entanto, na edição da tarde, as fotos eram da multidão invadindo o Beco, corajosamente, para ajudar na reconstrução, para realizar suas compras e oferecer apoio a GER e aos lojistas. Houve muitas entrevistas e depoimentos das pessoas e o Prof. Bunmi leu algumas em voz alta enquanto tomavam o chá.

— "Os puros precisam parar de pensarem que são superiores, nós somos bruxos também, temos nossas varinhas desde os 11 anos, como eles"

"Nós não fugiremos, não fugimos durante a guerra e não fugiremos agora. Como bruxos, temos o direito de estar aqui"

"Sofremos preconceitos durante todos os anos em Hogwarts e nunca ninguém fez nada, nem professores ou o diretor. Se a GER quer nos apoiar e lutar por nós, estaremos bem ao seu lado"

"Eu vim porque concordo com tudo o que foi dito pelo Sr. Schubert, e quero mostrar meu apoio. Eu sou puro-sangue e tive minha vida e da minha família, ameaçadas por não ter esses pensamentos puristas de superioridade. Isso tem que acabar. "

"O maior problema é que essa cultura purista ficou para traz quando vencemos a guerra. Eles têm que entender isso e não vamos a lugar nenhum, somos muitos e lutaremos de volta"

"Eu sou um puro-sangue e membro da Suprema Corte, estou horrorizado com o que esses intolerantes insanos tentaram fazer com o nosso Beco Diagonal. E, concordo que leis mais rígidas têm que ser criadas e espero o apoio dos meus colegas nesta missão"

— Como ele se chama? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Albert Finley. — Respondeu o professor.

— Tem um Finley no time de quadribol da Hufflepuff, não tem? — Harry olhou para Terry que confirmou.

— Sim, Allen Finley, porque?

— Tive uma ideia... — Harry explicou sua ideia e seu amigo parou pensativo.

— Eu gosto, mas devemos envolver os outros, nosso grupo do Covil tem uns puros-sangues que podem nos ajudar e você é o principal fator, acredito. — Disse Terry depois de muito pensar.

— Eu? — Harry parou confuso e viu sua tia e primo também confusos.

— Sim, você é Harry Potter. — Seu amigo apontou dando de ombros.

— Terry está certo, Harry. — Disse Sirius e trocou um olhar com Serafina. — E, talvez, seja a hora de começarmos a planejar a entrada das famílias Black e Potter na alta sociedade bruxa.

— Como assim? — Petúnia perguntou confusa.

— Além de tudo o que cerca o Harry e que o torna famoso, Petúnia, os Potters são uma família muito antiga, rica e importante, assim, tem poder e influência no mundo mágico. O mesmo acontece com os Blacks, de maneira muito mais direta, obviamente. — Explicou Serafina.

— Os Blacks sempre foram protagonistas na alta sociedade do mundo mágico e, como líderes das famílias antigas, eram os grandes influenciadores dos pensamentos puristas. — Explicou Sirius com uma careta. — Os Potters estavam no polo oposto, ainda que não o mesmo, pois nunca foram esnobes e arrogantes ou se importaram com posição social. Eles defendiam os nascidos trouxas ou qualquer ser mágico perseguido, lutaram em vários conflitos para defenderem os trouxas, casavam com nascidos trouxas, assim, não eram bem-vindos na sociedade puristas exclusiva. Quando minha família fazia um dos seus grandes, caros e disputados Bailes, os Potters jamais seriam convidados, enquanto que famílias como os Corners, que também não são puristas, seriam. Isso porque eles são muito discretos ou jogavam o jogo político muito bem para se inserirem nos dois lados. Entende?

— Michael Corner está em nossa casa e seu melhor amigo é Anthony Goldstein, que é nascido trouxa. — Explicou Terry suavemente. — Mas, Michel foi impedido por seus pais de convidarem o Anthony para o seu Baile de Natal por causa de seu status de sangue. Os clientes do Sr. Corner poderiam não gostar de estar na mesma festa que um "sangue ruim".

— Exato. Eles fazem isso para manterem sua posição social e seus clientes, mesmo que não concordem com os pensamentos puristas. — Apontou Sirius e continuou. — Os Potters nunca se importaram com isso, posição social, ambição política e sempre foram abertamente anti-puristas. Isso não impediu que fossem importantes politicamente, realizassem grandes feitos, tivessem amizade com famílias bruxas da sociedade não purista e seus Bailes de Natal também eram famosos e muito disputados. Claro que os Blacks e outras famílias como a minha jamais seriam convidados.

— Mas aposto que os Corners seriam, habilmente deslizando pelos dois lados. — Disse Petúnia com certo desprezo.

— Absolutamente. — Disse Sirius ironicamente.

— Então, qual é a ideia? Voltar a fazer esse Bailes e participar dos eventos da alta sociedade? — Harry perguntou.

— Sim, mas, para isso, teríamos que melhorar minha imagem que está comprometida pela OP e, depois disso, voltar a aceitar convites para eventos da alta sociedade e realizar festas e bailes. — Sirius não parecia muito animado com a ideia.

— Bem, podemos fazer do jeito que minha família sempre fez e dessa vez, a família Black será convidada... Na verdade, poderíamos dar um grande Baile juntos, Sirius. — Disse Harry sorrindo com malícia. — Harry Potter e seu infame padrinho, Sirius Black, os convidam para o Baile do Ano.

Harry gargalhou e todos riram junto com ele.

— Não é uma má ideia, Sirius. — Serafina disse sorrindo. — Sei que quer se concentrar em sua carreira e não se importa com essas bobagens da alta sociedade, mas você e o Harry poderiam causar algum alvoroço...

— E termos mais aliados. — Disse Harry agitado. —Eu não ligo para essas bobagens também e nem me atrai a ideia de ir a bailes e festas, Sirius, mas, se temos que fazer isso para ter influência social, não me importo. Podemos unir a sociedade, a alta sociedade, como estamos unindo o resto da população, para lutarmos contra os puristas e, se os cercarmos por todos os lados...

— Poderemos tornar seu poderes e influências inócuas. — Sirius disse acenando e compreendendo que o plano era muito bom. — Ok, precisamos ir devagar, planejar com calma e...

— E inteligência. — Apartou Harry.

— E, esperar a OP Travessa do Tranco acabar, pois não posso melhorar minha imagem até que ela esteja finalizada. — Concluiu Sirius e todos acenaram.

— Me parece razoável, até porque, se vamos realizar com uma grande festa, teremos que ter tempo para organizar tudo com calma, escolher uma data e enviar convites... — Serafina disse pensativamente.

— Eu adoraria ajudar, apesar de ser uma festa mágica. — Disse tia Petúnia entusiasmada.

— Claro! Podemos todos nos envolver, será a primeira festa da alta sociedade bruxa com trouxas como convidados especiais. — Disse Serafina animada, olhando para os pais. — Eu dei algumas poucas festas, mas nada grandioso, porque a Sra. Honora nunca ficou completamente recuperada depois da morte de Carole. Mas, Falc e eu estivemos em alguns Bailes, nunca aceitamos os do Yule, porque preferimos passar com a família, no entanto, nesta época acontece incríveis Bailes Yule de diversas famílias.

— Poderíamos fazer algo no solstício de verão... —Sugeriu o Terry e eles continuaram a discutir as possibilidades de como realizar um grande evento social no verão.

Mais tarde, Sr. Falc chegou e resumiu o longo dia. No Beco Diagonal, as lojas foram totalmente reconstruídas, mesmo as que pareciam apenas ruinas negras e, no dia seguinte, já estariam de volta as atividades.

— A caixinha de doações permitiu que, as lojas que perderam os estoques, repusessem tudo. As encomendas foram feitas e serão entregues durante a madrugada, na verdade, o trabalho continuará por toda a madrugada para que tudo esteja perfeito para amanhã de manhã. — Disse ele.

Os mortos foram identificados, além de Tom, havia dois garotos que estavam bebendo até mais tarde antes de subirem para seus quartos no Caldeirão. Pela manhã, eles pegariam uma chave de portal no Ministério para irem visitar alguns amigos na Bulgária.

— Eles eram jovens? E porque estavam indo passar o Natal com amigos em outro país? — Serafina perguntou confuso.

— Eu fiz algumas perguntas aqui e ali, pelo que entendi, os dois eram de família pura... O que mostra que os Carrows e Parkinson não se preocuparam em diferenciar entre status de sangue em seu desejo de matar. — Disse Falc secamente. — Os garotos eram primos, da família Bulstrode, que sempre envia seus filhos homens para Durmstrang e as meninas para Hogwarts. Os garotos tinham muitos amigos na Europa Oriental da época da escola e decidiram ir passar as férias por lá porque, depois do ano novo, tinham que voltar ao trabalho. Eles trabalhavam nos negócios da família e tinham 22 e 25 anos.

— Isso é horrível, tão jovens. — Disse Sra. Madaki abalada.

— Sim, mesmo que sejam de famílias puristas, não mereciam algo assim. Estive acompanhando o trabalho dos aurores e a perícia disse que eles não tiveram tempo de sacar suas varinhas e se protegerem, isso apenas pesará ainda mais no julgamento de seus assassinos, pois não houve uma chance de duelo. E, eles não terão o apoio das famílias antigas, mesmo os puristas como Malfoy estão se mantendo bem quietos e distantes de todo o caso. — Falc estava muito sombrio. — Fudge recomendou a Bones que faça tudo legalmente possível para que eles sejam condenados o mais rapidamente e por toda a vida em Azkaban. Ele quer agradar seus eleitores, claro, e parece cada vez mais interessado em se distanciar de qualquer associação com as famílias puristas.

— Imagino que ele se assustou com o comparecimento grandioso do público em apoio a GER e contrário aos puristas. Acredito que, por enquanto, podemos contar com seu apoio e, se conseguirmos mais aliados na Suprema Corte, é possível que tenhamos o necessário para iniciar o processo de mudança de controle do mundo mágico. — Disse Sirius e Terry sorriu.

— Isso já começou, Sirius, desde o dia em que o Harry começou a infiltrar os nascidos trouxas e mestiços por toda a parte, os puros perderam o controle, apenas não sabiam disso. — Disse ele satisfeito.

— Agora sabem e lutarão contra nós. — Disse Serafina tensa.

— Quer dizer que haverá mais perigo? — Tia Petúnia perguntou preocupada.

— Quer dizer que agora todos os lados estão cientes que a guerra não acabou e que cada lado está se preparando para vencer. — Disse Harry. — Sabemos que eles estão planejando e eles sabem que fazemos o mesmo. Acredito que a diferença é que precisamos ser mais inteligentes, o ataque de hoje foi um erro monumental da parte deles e nos mostra sua crueldade, mas também seu desiquilíbrio, desunião e falta de cérebro. O que precisamos é aproveitar a pequena vantagem que temos hoje e continuar avançando, até porque, quando Voldemort voltar, perderemos qualquer vantagem.

— O que o faz pensar isso? — Falc perguntou curioso. Harry tinha uma maneira única de analisar as coisas e de entender Voldemort.

— Porque Voldemort é o seu "Mestre", ele os mantêm controlados, obediente cérebro por traz das suas ações. — Harry expos sua ideia. — Aposto que depois do Festival e da reunião no Ministério, onde saíram derrotados, eles se reuniram e começaram a planejar como lutar contra a GER, sob a liderança de Malfoy, claro. Mas, famílias como os Parkinson e os Carrows são puristas extremos e odeiam as famílias como os Malfoys que fingem não serem puristas e que interagem, por conveniência, com mestiços ou mesmo nascidos trouxas.

— Assim, eles não o obedeceram ou seguiram suas ideias. — Considerou Sirius concordando com a análise. — Mas como sabe de tudo isso? Sobre essas famílias?

— Tenho algumas fontes de informação, Sirius. — Harry apenas sorriu e não explicou. — O fato é que, esses três malucos decidiram agir por conta própria e, algo assim, jamais aconteceria se estivessem sob o comando de Voldemort.

— Então, o que fazemos? — Petúnia perguntou e Harry sentiu seu coração se aquecer por ela se incluir.

— O que estamos fazendo, unindo o mundo mágico, os informando sobra a verdade, mudando Hogwarts, melhorando a economia para todos e... — Harry hesitou ao pensar em Voldemort em Hogwarts controlando uma menina inocente e tentando recuperar seu corpo. — Impedindo de todas as formas possíveis que ele recupere seu corpo.


	61. Tempo com a Família

NA: Olá, como vão vocês? Meu atraso não usual aconteceu porque algo não muito bom aconteceu. É a vida.

Tb vivenciei um momento de obsessão por séries e mergulhei em uma maratona de Arrow e Flash que me ajudou a fugir dos problemas, felizmente, me curei rapidamente e voltei a me concentrar só na fic e é assim que pretendo me manter. Assim, se a vida colaborar, sem mais atrasos. O próximo capítulo já está adiantad ultimo antes de voltar a Hogwarts, Graças a Deus.  
Por favor, revisem. Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 60

O dia seguinte, 23 de dezembro, foi passado na cozinha do Chalé com parte da família colaborando na preparação das refeições para as doações. Apenas Duda, Adam e Ayana ficaram de fora, Sr. Falc teve que ir para a GER trabalhar e o Prof. Bunmi ficou com as crianças, jogando xadrez, brincando e conversando, pois alegou que se ele tentasse cozinhar, provavelmente mataria todos os sem tetos do Abrigo. Isso fez todos rirem muito e Harry observou como Duda, depois do café da manhã, era abraçado pelos ombros pelo professor e conduzido a sala de jogos para um desafio de xadrez, sua expressão era meio ansiosa, apavorada e contente, como se ele não conseguisse se decidir o que sentir.

Harry cozinhou sua receita de Bourguignon sem o vinho e com o caldo de legumes. Sra. Madaki ficou impressionada e lhe recomendou seu pão de milho para acompanhar, combinaria e daria mais sustança. Ele aceitou o conselho e depois de colocar no fogo sua imensa panela de legumes para o caldo, começou a amassar 10 receitas de pães de milho em duas partes. O resto da família estava todo envolvido em seus próprios projetos.

A Sra. Serafina, com a ajuda de Terry e Elizabeth, estava fazendo uma grande receita de caçarola, pernis, presuntos e batatas assadas, além de tortas de maçã de sobremesa. Sr. Martin ficara em Londres com Tianna e Marvel, mas eles se encontrariam no dia seguinte no Abrigo em Londres, além de virem para o dia de Natal na Abadia. Sra. Madaki tinha a ajuda de Miriam, como todos os anos, mas, desta vez, elas precisariam da ajuda da magia para levar a comida para o Abrigo em Oxford.

— Eu ajudei a fundar esse Abrigo e, por todos esses mais de 20 anos, estive lá, mas, esse ano, com tantos novos convidados, o Festival e a Honora, não poderei ajudar a servir, mas prometi a eles enviar muita comida. — Disse ela suavemente enquanto amassava seu próprio pão de milho.

Harry apenas acenou entendendo, os convidados a mais em relação ao ano passado eram, Sirius, que teve uma reunião sobre a OP Travessa do Tranco hoje, para discutirem como agiriam depois do ataque ao Beco Diagonal. Seu padrinho lhe dissera que talvez o ataque os ajudaria a encerrar a OP mais cedo do que o previsto e Harry estava torcendo por isso. Os outros eram os Tonks e Remus, além de tia Petúnia e Duda, claro. Isso tornava o casarão dos Madakis pequeno, além disso, como eram convidados dos Boots, era mais correto que eles hospedassem o almoço de Natal. O problema era que o Chalé também não tinha tanto espaço, ainda que pudesse ser magicamente ampliado. No entanto, a Sra. Honora era a variável mais delicada e decisiva de toda a questão, pois nos últimos meses ela piorara muito. Infelizmente, sair de sua rotina e deixar a Abadia a tornava muito desorientada, o que a angustiava e a tornava agressiva ou chorosa. O Chalé parecia ser a exceção, mas ao em vez de perdida, a Sra. Honora voltava para o passado, quando os filhos eram crianças, e eles temiam que viver essa regressão cercada por estranhos não lhe faria bem. Diante de tudo isso, a melhor e óbvia solução era que o almoço de Natal seria realizado na Abadia, onde haveria mais espaço e a Sra. Honora teria a chance de passar um dia bom.

A Sra. Madaki e o Prof. Bunmi, assim como sua tia, decidiram, então, vir passar a semana toda em St. Albans. Assim, não precisariam viajar de um lado para o outro, magicamente ou não, para o Festival e depois para o Natal. E a Sra. Madaki pôde cuidar das crianças enquanto a Sra. Serafina esteve ocupada com detalhes do Festival, pois Anne estava de férias. Tudo se encaixou bem, apenas, a Sra. Madaki não poderia ajudar a servir a comida para o Abrigo de Oxford, como fazia todos os anos desde a sua fundação. A solução era que a Sra. Serafina enviaria a comida magicamente para Oxford, o que exigiria muito habilidade, e uma equipe de entregas, já contratada, entregaria a comida no Abrigo.

— Ainda não entendo porque eu ou Serafina não podemos entregar a comida e ela disse que ainda pretende enfeitiçar os entregadores. — Resmungou Sra. Madaki não muito feliz.

— Mamãe, a senhora já avisou ao Abrigo que não pode voltar para Oxford antes do Natal, se aparecesse lá amanhã com toda essa comida, estaria contrariando o que disse e isso vale para o resto da família. Afinal, eles se perguntariam como pudemos dirigir até Oxford e voltar, mas não podemos ficar e ajudar, não teríamos como explicar magia ou aparatação. — Explicou Sra. Serafina mais uma vez. — E, não vou enfeitiçar os entregadores, apenas mudarei a placa do caminhão de entrega para fazer parecer que os entregadores vieram desde St. Albans e, lhes lançarei um leve Confundus... Não me faça essa expressão, é um feitiço leve e só entrará em vigor se alguém no Abrigo mencionar ou perguntar sobre a viagem. Eles confirmarão que são de St. Albans e tudo estará bem.

— E eles ficaram achando que são de St. Albans? — Perguntou Petúnia confusa.

— Não, é um feitiço leve que se desgastará em algumas horas e só será acionado se o pessoal do Abrigo mencionar alguma coisa. Se mais alguém falar algo sobre viagens ou algo do tipo, nada acontecerá, porque a questão do feitiço é a intenção. — Serafina concluiu e todos acenaram, ainda que os trouxas não estivessem muito convencidos.

Tia Petúnia também tinha seu próprio projeto, ela estava fazendo receitas salgadas e doces que sua mãe costumava preparar nos Natais da família Evans. Harry ficou um bom tempo olhando o caderno de receitas de sua avó, analisando sua letra, observações e toques, até algumas correções em algumas receitas e sorriu ao perceber que isso era um talento que sua mãe e ele herdaram da avó Jacinth. Harry tinha decidido fazer para sobremesa uma receita que aprendera em suas pesquisas enquanto discutia com a Sra. Rosa os cardápios do The True. Ela lhe enviara livros com receitas de quase todos os países do mundo e Harry testara algumas mais simples na cozinha do castelo. Entre elas, tinha uma receita portuguesa, Pastel de Belém, que ele achou muito interessante, pois lembrava os mince pies que gostava de preparar. Os pasteis eram deliciosos e Harry decidira prepará-los para o Abrigo, pois eram muito fáceis de cozinhar e tinha certeza que os desabrigados gostariam muito, mas olhando o caderno de receitas da sua avó, uma receita lhe chamou a atenção. A Banoffee Pie era uma torta incrível com doce de leite, chantilly e bananas, a massa era feita de biscoitos, mas sua avó fazia uma anotação dizendo que com massa folhada se tornava uma sobremesa de pedaços, mas fácil de servir e preparar do que uma torta inteira, e que ficava mais gostoso também.

Harry primeiro verificou se tinha os ingredientes e depois decidiu combinar a massa dos pasteis de Belém com o doce de leite, chantilly, bananas e um toque de cacau em cima.

— Essa é uma boa ideia, Harry, mas o aconselho a colocar pouco recheio para não ficar muito doce e pesado, além disso, faça os pasteis folhados mais grossos para ficar bem estruturado. — Aconselhou a Sra. Madaki e Harry concordou sorrindo e começou a trabalhar.

O dia passou sem perceberem, cozinhando, conversando e rindo, o grupo preparou toda a comida que levariam aos Abrigos no dia seguinte. Harry, pelo menos por algumas horas se desligou de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dias e se concentrou em cozinhar a melhor e mais saborosa comida possível. Foi apenas a noite que o Sr. Falc trouxe mais notícias, durante o jantar lhes contou que o Beco estava como na inauguração e que o dia foi de mais uma multidão comprando e comprando. As notícias no Profeta eram positivas, elogiosas e focadas na GER, nas lojas e mudanças, enquanto criticavam duramente o Ministério, o Ministro e a Suprema Corte. Também havia informações sobre os enterros das vítimas, a Família Bulstrode se recusou a se pronunciar publicamente, mas o Sr. Falc soube que o chefe da família exigiu que Amico Carrow e Kevin Parkinson recebessem o beijo dos Dementadores. Isso abalou a todos, Sirius empalideceu na hora e parecia completamente assombrado.

— A decisão de punição, quando forem condenados, não será essa, nem mesmo Dolohov, Travers ou os Lestranges tiveram essa sentença. — Garantiu o Sr. Falc.

Eric Abbott, pai de Hannah, era sobrinho de Tom Gamp e seu familiar mais próximo. Ele falou sobre a tragédia que a morte do tio era para todos, sua entrevista, breve, foi comovente e informava que Tom seria enterrado no domingo.

A caixinha de doações resultara em uma quantia além do necessário para ajudar os comerciantes atingidos pelo ataque e o dinheiro extra seria direcionado para a Divisão Evans que os converteria em doações ou projetos como bolsas de estudo para estudantes de Hogwarts e para a qualificação dos formandos.

Harry foi dormir com uma mistura estranha de sentimentos, o dia fora bom, as coisas estavam voltando ao normal de antes do ataque, mas, ao mesmo tempo, parecia estranho que isso acontecesse, afinal, três pessoas inocentes tinham morrido por causa da maldade de outras. O Beco Diagonal fora concertado, os assassinos pagariam por seus crimes e todos seguiriam em frente com suas vidas, mas isso parecia errado. Uma parte dele sentia-se culpado pelo que aconteceu e, talvez, não devia se permitir ter uma celebração de Natal, quando aquelas pessoas e suas famílias não teriam o mesmo. Confuso, Harry dormiu, felizmente, sem pesadelos depois de meditar.

O dia seguinte começou bem cedo, Sra. Serafina foi para Oxford cuidar do pequeno projeto de entrega, enquanto eles abarrotavam dois carros com comida. Sua tia levaria seus preparos para o Orfanato e Abrigo de St. Albans, depois seguiria para Londres, onde se encontraria com os outros para ajudar a servir. Duda a acompanhou, pois queria ir ajudar no Abrigo, ainda que Harry tivesse a sensação que seu primo não compreendia completamente o que veria.

Harry viajou com o Prof. Bunmi, a Sra. Madaki, Terry e Serafina. Sr. Falc e as crianças iriam para a Abadia e os esperariam lá, pois ele, seus pais e Sirius pretendiam iniciar a preparação do Ritual Yule. Miriam, Elizabeth, que voltaram para Londres no dia anterior, e Martin, se encontrariam com eles no Abrigo St. Andrews em Lambeth.

Às 10 horas, eles chegaram e começaram a ajudar com a arrumação e, às 11 horas, os sem tetos ou famílias pobres da região, que esperavam na fila, foram permitidos entrar. Harry, com a ajuda de Duda e Terry, serviu seu prato, pão e sobremesa com um sorriso de satisfação ao ver como eles pareciam gostar do que preparou. Enquanto via o prazer das pessoas comendo sua comida, Harry percebeu que, por mais que fosse doloroso, seguir em frente era necessário e se sentiu menos culpado por isso, mas também prometeu que não os esqueceria, nunca se esqueceria de Tom, Milles e Zenis.

— Essas pessoas não têm o que comer, Harry? — A voz de Duda o tirou de suas reflexões.

— Não, e a maioria não tem onde viver também, Duda, eles são desabrigados e vivem nas ruas. — Disse Harry e viu sua expressão se aprofundar enquanto pensava.

— Mas... está muito frio, como eles podem viver sem uma casa? — Sussurrou sem entender.

— Não sei... suponho que durmam em Abrigos como esse que lhes dão uma cama e uma sopa. Hoje é especial, assim é aberto até para as famílias pobres da região que tem casa, mas não tem condições de ter uma comemoração de Natal. — Disse Harry e, discretamente, apontou para uma família de três crianças que estavam com sua mãe, eles pareciam chocados com tanta comida. — Mas o Abrigo funciona todo o dia e acolhe os sem tento, os alimenta e veste também.

— Porque eles não têm casa? — Duda sussurrou.

— Cada um tem uma história, Duda. — Respondeu Terry. — Você teria que conversar com eles e perguntar, ouvir com gentileza, posso lhe contar a história do meu bisavô.

Duda acenou e Terry contou a história do pai da Sra. Madaki que perdeu a vida nas ruas da Luisiana, morrendo de frio. Depois disso, Duda ficou um bom tempo em silêncio e, às vezes, Harry o pegou olhando para a Sra. Madaki que passava entre as mesas conversando com os sem tetos, oferecendo um casaco extra, ouvindo seus pedidos e indicando alguns para Elizabeth e Martin que os examinava e medicava, pois muitos estavam com gripe, tosse, feridas causadas pelo frio ou coceiras pela falta de banhos.

— Se você quiser, pode ir lá ajudá-la. — Disse Harry por fim, quando viu seu primo a olhando mais uma vez.

Duda hesitou, depois respirou fundo e foi até a Sra. Madaki, ela pareceu surpresa por um segundo com o que ele lhe disse, mas depois abriu um grande sorriso e beijou suas bochechas o fazendo corar. Depois disso, ela o apresentou a alguns dos sem tetos e, pelo resto do dia, Duda a seguiu por todos os lados aprendendo a conversar, a ouvir e ajudar a todos.

O fim do dia trouxe cansaço, mas uma grande satisfação. Sua tia estava muito silenciosa quando Harry entrou com ela no seu carro, Duda preferiu ir com a Sra. Madaki.

— Tudo bem, tia? — Perguntou ele suavemente.

— O que... — Ela o olhou, parecendo voltar de muito longe. — Sim, sim, tudo bem, querido. Hum... acredito que vamos direto para a Abadia, certo?

— Sim. Eu sei o caminho, assim não precisamos segui-los. Estou ansioso pelo Ritual Yule e... ainda não acredito que decidiu participar. — Disse Harry um pouco hesitante.

Ele viu sua tia respirar fundo e dizer suavemente.

— Eu também não, Harry, acredite, também estou surpresa.

Os dois viajaram em silêncio por um tempo antes que Harry lhe perguntasse se gostou de ajudar no Abrigo.

— Eu... ainda estou um pouco chocada, na verdade. — Ela pigarreou e suspirou apertando o volante. — Eu já lhe contei sobre sua avó?

— Um monte de coisas e seu livro de receita me disse um pouco mais. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Ela tinha cheiro de canela, estava sempre cozinhando e papai amava seus doces, o bolo de chocolate que ela fazia era o seu preferido. — Petúnia sussurrou emocionada. — Mamãe adorava ajudar as pessoas, quando vivíamos em Cokeworth, sempre que nossa situação lhe permitia, ela ajudava família mais pobres. Quando viemos para Londres e papai tinha seu próprio escritório, nossa situação melhorou e ela pode ajudar mais. Nos Natais, ela ajudava no Abrigo, um mais perto lá de casa... Abrigo St. Joseph e papai a acompanhava.

— A senhora também ajudava? — Harry perguntou e viu seu aceno negativo.

— Não, eles me convidavam e eu sempre recusei, muito orgulhosa e envolvida em meu próprio mundo, como a maioria dos adolescentes, para perceber como o tempo que tínhamos era tão curto e, por isso, valioso. — Ela sorriu um pouco triste para ele. — Então, estou sentindo uma grande mistura de sentimentos, satisfação por ajudar tantas pessoas, contentamento porque sei que meus pais estariam orgulhosos de mim e tristeza pelo tempo que perdi sendo tão tolamente egoísta.

Harry acenou entendendo o que ela queria dizer, se pudesse ter tido mais tempo com seus pais, mais alguns anos, ter algumas lembranças deles, seria incrível.

— Bem, hoje a senhora poderá conversar com eles e dizer como se sente. — Harry sorriu com o pensamento, queria muito sentir seus avós, os Evans e os Potters.

— Exatamente por isso decidi participar do Ritual e porquê... sinto que tenho que seguir em frente, sabe. — Disse ela levantando os ombros como se tentasse tomar coragem.

— Sei. — Disse Harry pensando nos três que morreram no ataque. — Temos que fazer isso, por nós e para honrá-los, tia Petúnia.

Ela acenou e eles ficaram em silêncio pelo resto da viagem, Harry até cochilou um pouco e quando chegaram a Abadia os outros já estavam lá. Depois de lancharem, eles se envolveram na preparação da comida para a celebração da ceia do Ritual Yule, com algumas das refeições preferidas dos seus mortos. Apenas a Sra. Madaki e o Prof. Bunmi, não participariam por causa de sua religião, assim, eles estavam fazendo companhia a Adam e Ayana na sala de estar antes de irem dormir.

— Essa foi uma excelente ideia, Sirius. — Disse o Sr. Boot. — O Natal sempre foi uma data tão difícil para nós e nunca pensamos em uma celebração do Yule para os mortos.

— Esse é meu primeiro Natal fora daquele lugar desde a guerra e senti que precisava fazer algo... visitar os túmulos deles é tão difícil, mas... Harry me ajudou a perceber que não precisava ir até lá para homenagear Lily e James. — Disse Sirius enquanto fritava os Bubble and Squeak que Harry preparara. — Como está a torta de pastor, Harry?

— Perfeita, assim como o Queen of Puddings e a Treacle Tart. — Respondeu Harry com satisfação. — Ainda não acredito que papai era vegetariano. Como nunca me disse isso?

A pergunta fez Sirius gargalhar e chamou a atenção dos outros para a conversa. Harry ficou encantado ao descobrir que uma das suas comidas preferidas, Torta de Pastor, era da sua mãe também, mas, na sobremesa, eles não combinavam. Na verdade, era o seu pai que adorava Treacle Tart ou torta de melaço e Harry sorriu ainda mais ao perceber que tinha um pouquinho dos dois. Mas, o mais chocante e divertido, foi descobrir que seu pai era vegetariano.

— James tinha um pouco de vergonha disso, sabe, não era algo comum e a maioria das receitas vai algum tipo de carne. — Disse Sirius com um largo sorriso. — Além disso, comer carne tem um lado animalesco e viril do predador, James não queria ser zombado. Ele escondeu até de nós por um tempo, mas, logo percebemos que seu prato tinha apenas legumes, verduras... até o bacon, no café da manhã, ele não comia mais.

— Mas o que o fez se tornar vegetariano? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Pontas. — Sirius disse simplesmente. — Antes de nos tornarmos animagus, ele comia carne normalmente e gostava de tudo, bacon, era um de seus preferidos. Quando o pressionamos, James confessou que depois de se tornar Pontas e interagir mais e mais com seu animagus, comer animal não era atraente.

— Acho que faz sentido, afinal, cervos são herbívoros. — Disse Serafina ajudando a Sra. Honora a fazer algumas madeleines, era um dos doces preferidos de Carole.

— Exato. No início, James só se sentiu estranho e sem vontade de comer, mas, com o passar do tempo, ele disse que parecia errado. — Sirius riu divertido. — Eu fiquei completamente chocado, porque o meu animagus é carnívoro e comer carne tinha ficado ainda mais saboroso para mim. Zombamos um pouco dele, mas depois o apoiamos e foi assim que Bubble and Squeak se tornou um de seus pratos favoritos, principalmente, no café da manhã e quando sua mãe lhe preparava.

— Eu sempre achei fascinante a ideia de ser um animagus, mas, imaginar que meu paladar mudará depois da transformação, é um pouco assustador. — Disse Falc enquanto recheava os Scones com geleia de framboesa, como sua irmã amava.

— Pode mudar, mas também pode se acentuar e isso é positivo. — Disse Sirius. — Meu olfato e paladar são melhores, minha audição também, mas você corre o risco de ser um herbívoro e não gostar mais de carne.

— Bem, eu acho que isso é algo positivo, a conexão mágica e espiritual que você cria com seu animagus é algo transcendental. Assim, provavelmente, sempre foi melhor para seu corpo e magia que papai não comesse carne e, em algum nível, ele sentia que não era um predador. — Disse Harry inteligentemente. — Para mim, é o oposto, sinto que quando me tornar um animagus, serei um animal que come carne.

— E, como você sabe de tudo isso? — Perguntou Serafina o encarando seriamente.

— Estive estudando sobre o assunto, porque quero me tornar um animagus e o livro de Mason sobre o assunto é fascinante. — Disse Harry tranquilamente. — Seu método é muito diferente do que o Sirius e papai usaram, muito mais interessante e mágico. Por exemplo, ele diz que todos temos nossos animais espirituais, mas apenas aquele que sentir seu chamado deve reivindicá-lo.

— E, quando você está planejando fazer isso? Aliás, quando pretendia nos contar sobre isso? — Perguntou Serafina com o cenho franzido.

— Eu pretendo fazer isso quando sentir que estou pronto. — Disse Harry com firmeza. — Eu já senti o chamado, mas preciso estar pronto para reivindicar meu animal espiritual. E, pretendia lhes contar quando esse momento chegasse, seja ele quando for, porque precisarei iniciar minha jornada espiritual. Ou quando o assunto surgisse, como agora.

Serafina parecia que ia dizer algo, mas Falc se adiantou.

— Jornada espiritual? Como exatamente?

— Bem, Mason viajou pelo mundo buscando as tradições diferentes de diversos países e fez pesquisas nos livros antigos dos nossos ancestrais, os Druidas...

— Druidas são reais? — Duda, que ajudava a mãe a fazer um bolo de chocolate para o vovô Brian, perguntou surpreso.

— Eles eram nossos ancestrais, Duda, os primeiros bruxos, que viveram a milênios. — Terry contou entusiasmado. — Os povos antigos, os celtas, eles tinham sacerdotes conselheiros que realizavam rituais para proteger a colheita, liam nas estrelas e posições dos planetas o futuro. Eles tinham rituais de purificação como o Alban Arthan que participamos no Festival e protegiam o povo celta com seu poderes e sabedoria.

— Naquele período, todos os seres mágicos eram amigos, os Druidas, os Altos Elfos, Anões, Centauros, Ninfas, Elfos Domésticos, Fadas e muitos outros. — Explicou Serafina suavemente. — Infelizmente, isso não é mais verdade.

— E, foi naquele período, que os Feiticeiros da Floresta encontraram uma forma de se ligarem magicamente com seus animais espirituais. — Harry contou sobre os Shapeshifters e como transformaram sua capacidade de se tornarem animais, parte de seus seres e, assim, seus filhos também nasceram com a capacidade. — Mason pesquisou o pouco de informação que existe sobre como eles realizaram o ritual e fez uma análise, em seu livro, sobre outros rituais, feitiços e sobre transfiguração avançada...

— Espere, eu não entendo tudo isso que você está falando, mas, se estou compreendendo onde você quer chegar... Você está pretendendo ser como esses transformos? — Petúnia perguntou chocada.

— Não, ou pelo menos, não exatamente. — Harry suspirou quando arrumou o último prato na mesa. — Mason disse que em algum momento, a transformação animaga se modernizou e se tornou um processo avançado de Transfiguração, que manteve pouco de sua essência, que era a conexão com a natureza e ligação de sua alma e magia com o seu animal espiritual. Ele escreve que, com o passar do tempo, um animagus se torna mais e mais ligado ao seu animal, como Sirius é hoje com Almofadinhas, no entanto, o processo antigo trazia essa conexão desde o início e ela é muito mais forte.

— Provavelmente, quem modernizou o processo foi alguém que queria separar a transformação animaga dos Shapeshifters. Os bruxos gostam de se sentirem superior e acreditarem que inventaram tudo o que se relaciona com a magia. — Disse Serafina ironicamente.

— É bem possível. — Concordou o Sr. Boot. — Então, Mason diz que o jeito antigo é melhor, mas, como é o jeito antigo?

— Ele não leu só sobre os métodos antigos, Mason esteve com bruxos animagus do mundo todo e conversou com eles, descobriu como se tornaram animagus e chegou a um ritual. — Harry sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de entusiasmo. — Você deve sentir o chamado, todos temos nossos animais espirituais, mas, às vezes, nossa alma e magia não sente ou não precisa dessa ligação. Eu senti o meu, mas Terry não. — Disse ele apontando para o amigo que deu de ombros indiferente.

— Acho interessante academicamente, mas não tenho vontade, necessidade ou desejo de me ligar a um animal ou me transformar em um. — Terry disse ajeitando a última Madeleine. — Hermione e Neville leram o livro de Mason e também sentiram o chamado, na verdade, Hermione está ansiosíssima para se sentir pronta para a convocação.

— Convocação? — Sirius olhou muito confuso.

— Sim, quando você sentir que sua alma e magia estão prontos, preparados para essa ligação e qualquer prova ou sacrifício que for exigido de você, então é o momento da convocação. — Harry explicou. — A sua viagem espiritual começará, uma jornada solitária e a conexão com a magia da natureza se ampliará mais e mais. Por fim, depois de alguns dias ou horas, o guardião da natureza ou da magia exigirá de você uma convocação, um ritual muito complicado que precisa ser preciso e respeitoso. Nele, você convoca o seu animal espiritual que só se aproximará se sentir que você está pronto, se ao fim do ritual, nada acontecer, você deve agradecer, partir e tentar em outro momento quando realmente estiver pronto. Se o seu animal aceitar a convocação e se aproximar, ele o testará, seu espírito, seu caráter, sua magia e coração. Se você passar, é feita a ligação espiritual, ele deixa a natureza e se torna parte de você para sempre, como companheiros, até depois da morte, mas...

— O que? — Duda sussurrou quando Harry fez uma pausa em seu conto.

— Se você não passar em seu teste, seu animal espiritual partirá e não voltará mais, pois a magia sentirá que você não é digno e nunca mais lhe permitirá realizar a convocação. — Harry disse e suspirou. — Assim, só existe uma chance.

— Uau! — Sirius disse surpreso e depois sorriu com malícia. — Ainda bem que não tentei esse aos 13 anos ou jamais passaria no teste. — Ele gargalhou divertido e todos riram também. — Mas, James teria sido aceito, com certeza.

Harry sorriu, depois se lembrou do sorriso malicioso de seu pai em suas fotos aos 13 anos e não teve tanta certeza.

Com a comida toda pronta, ela foi enviada, magicamente, para uma mesa no gazebo do jardim, que tinha sido preparado para o Ritual Yule e estava magicamente protegido do frio. A decisão de fazer o Ritual no gazebo tinha como objetivo se aproximar mais da magia da natureza e não das fortes magias da antiga Abadia. Eles seguiram todos juntos pelo jardim nevado, a noite fria e muito escura, era quase meia noite, as crianças e os avós Madakis já estavam dormindo.

Quando chegaram ao gazebo quente e estranhamente florido apesar da paisagem nevada a volta, Harry sentiu o cheiro das ervas que estavam nos braseiros, antes mesmo de serem ligados. Além da mesa com todas as comidas preparadas por eles, no centro do gazebo havia madeira de pinheiro empilhada para uma pequena fogueira. E, pendurados no teto, haviam azevinhos, visgos e pinhos, por todos os lados no chão e nas treliças, crisântemos, lírios e rosas brancas. Nos braseiros, Harry identificou sálvia e louros entre as ervas e também tinha um pequeno tronco de carvalho com velas verdes e vermelhas.

— Falta pouco para a meia noite. — Disse o Sr. Boot suavemente. — Todos estão prontos?

— Eu estou. — Disse Sra. Honora, estranhamente lúcida, na verdade, ela ajudou o marido, o filho e Sirius a prepararem o gazebo para o Ritual e parecia muito animada com a celebração.

— O que temos que fazer? — Perguntou Petúnia ansiosa.

— Iniciaremos o ritual e cada um de nós pode dizer algumas palavras, fazer algum pedido, dizer o que está em seu coração. — Sra. Honora respondeu. — Eles nos ouvirão e depois cearemos em suas companhias. Querido?

Sr. Boot acendeu os braseiros e a fogueira com troncos de pinheiros, o cheiro e fumaça pareceu encher seus pulmões e envolver suas mentes, calor se espalhou e todos suspiraram de contentamento.

— Eu era jovem em meu último Ritual Yule, mas ainda me lembro das palavras de invocação. Como a mulher mais velha do círculo, eu conduzirei o Ritual e celebraremos juntos. — Sra. Honora disse em tom suave e etéreo.

Ela se aproximou das velas que estavam enfiadas no tronco de carvalho.

— Hoje invoco os poderes dos Espíritos da Luz. Com esta vela, eu honro todos os espíritos do Fogo. — E, acendeu as velas vermelhas. — Com esta vela, eu honro todos os espíritos da Natureza. — Acendeu as velas verdes. — Com as ervas, preparamos nossos espíritos e, com as flores, purificamos o nosso ambiente. Com a fogueira, honramos a Deusa e pedimos forças para enfrentar os nossos invernos. Nesta linda noite, dou as boas-vindas ao Yule e celebro o movimento eterno da Natureza, vida e morte, vivos e mortos. Com esse vinho, abriremos nossas mentes e nos aproximaremos da magia da Deusa que nos abençoará com seu poder e amor. — Sra. Honora pegou uma taça com vinho e ervas, levou para cada um beber um pouco e, por último, ela mesma tomou um gole antes de jogar o resto na fogueira que se agitou e cintilou.

Harry sentiu o efeito do vinho com ervas imediatamente, junto com a fumaça, cheiros e calor, sua mente girou e a magia crepitou. Sua pele formigou com a força da magia no ambiente e ele se deixou levar, conectou sua magia com a da Natureza e tudo se ampliou, se elevou e Harry era mais, era todos, era muito. Lembrou sutilmente o ritual de ligação ancestral, no Alban Arthan, mas, ainda não o mesmo, pois ele não queria cantar e girar, ele sentia uma paz estranha e a expectativa por algo desconhecido.

— Nessa noite, onde celebramos o Renascimento e o retorno da luz, nós elevamos nossos espíritos e magia para nos conectarmos aos nossos mortos, aos amados que se foram desse plano físico. Ao lado dos nossos vivos, com nossa força e magia, com nosso espírito e coração, convoco a todos para celebrar o Yule conosco, em nossa mesa e para ouvir nossas palavras, nossos pedidos e declarações. Por favor, que a magia os traga para nós e nos permita esse momento de celebração familiar e espiritual. Nós os homenageamos com nosso amor e os invocamos a nossa celebração. Digam.

— Nós os homenageamos com nosso amor e os invocamos a nossa celebração. — Todos repetiram ao mesmo tempo.

O ar se agitou e o fogo oscilou, a madeira de pinho estalou e um sino começou a tocar suavemente. O ritmo não era dançante, parecia falar de amor e sentimentos, como uma música sem palavras. Harry sentiu-se ainda mais quente e um cheiro de lírios o cercou, suspirando, pode sentir seu imenso amor e soube que sua mãe estava ao seu lado.

— Mamãe... — Sussurrou ele, mas não abriu os olhos. — Estou vivo, mamãe, obrigada por me dar a vida e por me dar tanta vida... — Sua voz se embargou. — Por favor, não me deixe sozinho, fique comigo...

O sino oscilou em um ritmo diferente e uma brisa ondulante acariciou seus cabelos e sussurrou:

"Sempre"

Então, o sino desapareceu e o cheiro de lírios mudou para o cheiro de grama recém cortada, Harry ouviu cascos pisando no chão de madeira do gazebo e quando ele ficou mais alto, uma brisa suave acariciou seu rosto como um beijo. Soluçando, Harry sentiu um desejo pelo abraço de seu pai.

— Me abrace e não me deixe ir, papai. Te amo. — A pressão e calor em seu corpo aumentou, seu coração se expandiu de carinho como quando abraçava Sirius, ou Adam e Ayana, mas era como se suas almas se tocassem brevemente e, então, se foi. — Obrigado. O amor de vocês é meu maior presente, obrigado por tudo e por virem até mim hoje.

Então, o calor aumentou e uma suavidade estranha o envolveu, Harry sentiu o cheiro de bolo de chocolate e o cheiro de canela. E, além de muito amor, sentiu muito orgulho e carinho o envolver, suspirou e depois soluçou de saudades.

— Vovô Brian? Vovó Jacinth? — Sussurrou baixinho e o calor aumentou. — Também estou feliz por estarem ao meu lado e me sinto orgulhoso de vir de vocês dois. Nunca me esquecerei ou me envergonharei de ser um Evans, eu prometo. Cuida da mamãe e perdoe a tia Petúnia, ela está melhor agora e acho que tem medo que vocês estão bravos com ela.

O cheiro de bolo de chocolate se tornou mais forte e o de canela o envolveu.

— Também amo vocês. Obrigado por virem.

Uma brisa quente passou por seus cabelos e os cheiros se afastaram, mas a brisa se tornou mais e mais quente, até que Harry se sentiu queimando, sem dor. Respirando fundo, o cheiro lavanda e de poções sendo preparadas se moveu a sua volta e Harry sentiu as pernas bambearem, era como receber um grande peso e não ter forças para segurar. Soluçando, ele se deixou amparar e se recostou na energia mágica forte e amorosa, sabendo quem eram.

— Vovô Fleamont... — Sussurrou ele e o cheiro de poções o apertou. — Vovó Euphemia... — O calor se tornou mais forte e a brisa de lavanda acariciou seus cabelos. — Eu também os amos, muito... — Engasgado pelas lágrimas, Harry sentiu o amor deles e seu amparo, sabia que podia se deixar levar, que eles lhe cuidariam, sonolento suspirou suavemente. — Cuide do papai e da mamãe. Eu prometo os deixar orgulhosos... Obrigado por virem...

A vontade de se recostar em sua força era grande e se sentindo mais em paz do nunca, Harry se deixou ir e sua mente flutuou em um sono pacífico. A última coisa que ouviu foi uma canção de ninar murmurada em seu ouvido, antes de cair na inconsciência.

Enquanto Harry encontrava seus mortos, todos os outros passavam por suas próprias experiências. Duda estava um pouco assustado no início, mas as ervas, o calor e o vinho era como um manto de paz e entendimento. Mesmo sem ser um bruxo, ele pode sentir sua pele se arrepiar e sentiu um beijo com cheiro de canela tocar seu rosto. O aperto em seu ombro era confortador e o cheiro de bolo de chocolate parecia ampará-lo, ele nunca se sentiu menos sozinho. Eram seus avós, Duda sabia e pode sentir a impressão de seus cheiros, o conforto e força.

— Queria pedir a vocês que cuidassem da mamãe. — Sussurrou ele. — Avô, avó, mamãe está triste e não sei o que fazer. Vocês poderiam ajudá-la? Prometo que serei melhor, tentarei lhes deixar orgulhosos. Sinto muito ter sido mal antes, espero que ainda gostem de mim. — Sua voz se embargou no fim e Duda abaixou a cabeça envergonhado, mas uma energia a ergueu e os cheiros o envolveu como um abraço.

O abraço era como uma energia quente que o apertava e sustentava, ele se sentiu erguido e, mesmo sem palavras, entendeu o que sentiam, pois ele sentia isso de sua mãe quando ela o abraçava.

— Amo vocês também. Obrigado por acreditarem em mim e por virem até nós hoje. — Disse ele confortado e esperançoso.

Serafina sentiu o abraço de Carole, seu cheiro terroso sempre um conforto, elas foram muito amigas e a coragem e força da cunhada sempre a impressionaram. Lily também a abraçou e lhe agradeceu amorosamente por cuidar do Harry. As duas amigas queridas lhe mostraram alegria com o encontro e Serafina chorou emocionada ao sentir as saudades que a muito não se permitia enfrentar. Perdê-las de maneira tão terrível e continuar com sua vida, ter filhos, ser feliz, enquanto elas nunca puderam, sempre lhe pesou em seu coração. Mas, ali, naquele momento, elas lhe absolveram da culpa e agradeceram por sua amizade.

Falc, queria apenas sentir sua irmã e se desculpar.

— Desculpe... me desculpe por não te proteger ou Louis e por não levar seu assassino a justiça. Perdoe-me. — Ele suspirou quando seu cheiro de flores e terra, que sempre lhe lembrou da estufa do Chalé o envolveu. A energia o abraçou e Falc sentiu paz, amor e suspirou com seu conforto. — Obrigado por vir, irmã. Cuide da mãe, por favor.

Terry sentiu sua tia e sua energia o aqueceu e confortou, era como ser abraçado e ao mesmo tempo apresentado a alguém especial

— Também estou feliz em conhecê-la, tia. Sinto muito orgulho de ser seu sobrinho, por sua coragem e destemor. Eu... não sei se tenho isso em mim para ser o amigo que o Harry precisa e não sei como o ajudar... — Terry suspirou trêmulo. — Queria que estivesse aqui para me dar conselhos e me ensinar a ser como você.

O cheiro terroso aumentou, o calor e conforto o envolveu e Terry se sentiu muito amado. A sensação era de segurança e confiança, seu espírito foi elevado e ele entendeu sua mensagem.

— Você acredita que posso fazer o que eu quiser? Mesmo... que o que eu quero, não é o que todos esperam de mim? — Sussurrou com os olhos fechados e a resposta veio como um beijo suave em seus cabelos, o sentimento da energia era de orgulho e confiança. — Ok, eu tentarei. Obrigado por vir e cuide da vovó, ela sente muito a sua falta.

Sirius sentiu o cheiro da grama e lírios o envolver, suspirando, sentiu a tristeza e culpa apertar seu coração.

— Sinto tanto, eu daria minha vida, tudo, para tê-los aqui. Eu devia ir aos seus túmulos, mas... é tão difícil encarar que vocês se foram para sempre e não sei... como viver minha vida sem vocês, depois de Azkaban. A OP, ser um auror me faz sentir útil, quero ser um padrinho que o Harry se orgulha em ter, mas... as vezes, me sinto perdido... — Sirius sentiu uma brisa e calor o envolveu, gratidão e amor, coragem. — James, você sempre sabia o que queria, nunca teve dúvidas e Lily, você era tão forte, tão corajosa. Eu era tão tolo, acreditava que tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo, que poderia protegê-los, confiei em Peter e... Harry e vocês pagaram um preço terrível pelos meus erros. Sei que não me odeiam, mas preciso que me perdoem... — A brisa ficou mais forte e o sentimento de amor e perdão ficou mais forte, engasgado, Sirius chorou. — Obrigado, muito obrigado por isso, por virem aqui hoje e pelo Harry, ele é o que me faz querer ser melhor, me faz querer viver e foi o sacrifício de vocês que lhe salvou. — O cheiro de lírio aumentou, era gratidão e um pedido. — Eu cuidarei dele, prometo, nem sempre sei como, Harry é tão especial. Você tinha razão James, ele é melhor que vocês, melhor que todos nós e me sinto privilegiado de estar ao seu lado. Por favor, cuidem dele também.

O calor se tornou mais forte, como um abraço de conforto e afirmação. A brisa quente e suave mudou, o cheiro de poções e lavanda o envolveu junto com um calor tão forte que parecia queimá-lo.

— Sr. Fleamont, Sra. Euphemia... — Sirius os identificou e sorriu suavemente. — Obrigado por virem... sinto tantas saudades... — Sua voz se embargou. — Eu sinto muito... meus erros, James, não consegui protegê-lo... Me perdoem... — Ele soluçou e sentiu o abraço de conforto e amor. — Prometo fazer melhor, cuidarei do Harry... — O calor oscilou parecendo discordar e Sirius entendeu. — Cuidarei de mim também... os deixarei orgulhosos, honrarei o apoio e crença que sempre tiverem em mim... — Outra vez o calor oscilou e Sirius suspirou. — Não sei... eu... — Mas o calor lhe abraçou lhe dando confiança e coragem, o cheiro de poções o apertou suavemente e Sirius suspirou energizado. — Eu prometo, tentarei seguir meu coração. Obrigado por tudo e cuidem do Harry, ele precisa tanto de vocês.

Sr. Boot suspirou ao ser cercado por uma energia amorosa de cheiro terroso.

— Minha menina... — Ele sorriu suavemente. — Como é bom te sentir outra vez... quantas saudades, estou tão feliz que veio, obrigado, e agradeço também pelo privilégio de ser seu pai. Queria lhe pedir para cuidar de sua mãe, ela está partindo, sua mente e sua alma estão nos deixando. Cuide dela. — A energia o abraçou com força, tanto amor. — Eu ficarei bem, ainda não é o meu momento, tenho muito o que fazer, levarei o seu assassino a justiça e o farei pagar pelo que fez. Preciso ajudar seu irmão, toda a família, a vencer a próxima guerra, ganhei um novo neto, que tem um peso grande em seus ombros e você estava certa, filha, não podemos deixar de lutar contra o mal, todos os dias. Pretendo ajudá-lo a carregar esse fardo, me penitenciar por falhar com você e, só então, poderemos nos reencontrar, mas nunca, nunca a esquecerei, Carole, sempre estará em minhas lembranças, em meu coração. Mas, agora tenho que seguir em frente, a dor e o luto não podem continuar me paralisando. — O cheiro terroso se tornou mais forte e exigente. — É claro que não estou zangado com você, filha... Merlin, tenho tanto orgulho, tanto, você é tão forte e corajosa, vou honrar isso, lutarei até meu último suspiro. — O calor o abraçou e expressou mais amor. — Também te amo, minha menina.

Petúnia estava tremendo quando caminhou pelo jardim até o gazebo. Mal se reconhecia como a mesma Petúnia do último Natal, quando recebeu a visita do Harry e estava apavorada com as mudanças que sua vida com certeza teria ao ver como seu sobrinho estava diferente. Por meses, ela fingiu e empurrou para o fundo da mente suas preocupações, tão covarde e tola como sempre foi, desde sempre. Então, o verão chegou e tudo implodiu como qualquer um poderia prever, menos ela... Não, não era verdade, no fundo, ela sabia, mas se recusou a admitir. Petúnia não estava cega, apenas mentiu para si mesma, de novo, de novo e mais um pouco.

Sua conversa com Dumbledore a impactou, cada uma de suas palavras jamais seriam apagados de sua mente, mas foram suas palavras sobre o futuro que mais a chocaram; " _Quando vai tentar se redimir? Em seu leito de morte? Quando for tarde demais e nada possa ser feito para que seu sobrinho a perdoe e a ame? "._ Ela perdera o equilíbrio, literalmente com essas palavras, a culpa que sentia a cada dia, em cada respiração, quase a sufocou e, naquele momento, Petúnia não pode fingir, mentir, se esquivar da verdade. Antes de partir, o bruxo imponente e assustador lhe deixou mais uma mensagem; " _Seu tempo está acabando, Petúnia, em poucos anos, Harry passará por aquela porta e deixará esta casa para sempre e você terá perdido a chance de se redimir com sua irmã. "._

Se fosse sincera, Petúnia admitiria que se redimir com sua irmã não era uma preocupação urgente ao longo dos anos, suas maiores preocupações eram tentar salvar o seu casamento, manter seu filho seguro e proteger seu sobrinho da maneira que pudesse. E, ela fracassara em tudo... No entanto, a verdade dessas palavras a assombraram por semanas, o tempo... o tempo se esvaia e, muito em breve, ela perderia o Harry, ele partiria para sempre e nunca mais o veria. Então, houve o acidente e sua covardia quase o matou, naqueles segundos em que levou para chegar até ele e sentir seu coração batendo... tempo... segundos de terror e angústia, minutos de pavor que ele não sobrevivesse ou tivesse sequelas e, apenas quando o médico garantiu que Harry estava fora de perigo, Petúnia percebeu. Naqueles momentos, ela não foi ninguém além de sua tia, sua cuidadora e responsável e... foi tão fácil... Deus a ajude, mas foi tão fácil se preocupar, cuidar e amá-lo, como foi quando Harry era um bebezinho tão doce. Petúnia não precisou pensar, refletir e escolher um lado, tomar uma decisão, apenas agiu como seu coração e instinto a conduziu a agir, e nunca se sentiu tão forte, tão bem consigo mesma, tão leve de um peso que parecia oprimir sua alma, seu coração. E, então, ela sabia o que tinha que fazer, foi doloroso e assustador, mas libertador, como se amarras invisíveis fossem rompidas e, de repente, ela pudesse respirar, caminhar, falar e ser quem devia ser.

Mas as palavras de Dumbledore sobre o tempo voltaram a assombrá-la em sua conversa com Harry; " _Ela está morta! Ela só viveu e viverá até os 21 anos, apenas e.… foi-se. Ela não tinha tudo, ela tinha tão pouco tempo para viver, se o destino foi cruel em não lhe dar magia, imagine como cruel ele foi para ela. "._ Como doeu ouvir isso, como doeu perceber a sua tolice e... o desperdício... tempo... tempo...

Durante meses, vivendo em sua antiga casa de infância e tentando se reerguer e se reencontrar, Petúnia evitou o quarto de sua irmã. Vergonha, culpa, tristeza, os sentimentos que nunca se permitiu sentir ou entender antes e uma parte dela sabia que precisava encará-los. Sua hesitação a colocou em um limbo, não era o processo de divórcio, a falta de dinheiro, adaptação a nova vida ou suas dúvidas profissionais. O que a manteve paralisada foi o luto, a culpa e o auto ódio, a certeza de que o que fizera nunca teria perdão.

Assim, ela se concentrou em ser uma mãe melhor para Duda, a apoiá-lo em todas as mudanças em suas vidas e educá-lo sobre o certo e errado, como sempre deveria ter feito. Estava orgulhosa dele por suas notas melhores, perda de peso e novas amizades. Também tentou apoiar o Harry, mesmo que a distância, e manteve qualquer de seus próprios problemas em suspenso.

Então, no Festival..., ela sentiu uma necessidade estranha de participar do Ritual e... era difícil explicar os sentimentos, a exaltação, purificação. Petúnia estava confusa, pois não era uma bruxa, mas, quando o sino começou a tocar e todos a girar em volta da fogueira, isso não importou. Ela sentiu como se fosse elevada, sua mente livre de pensamentos negativos, seu coração sem tristeza e angústia, sem culpa ou vergonha. Por algumas horas, Petúnia se sentiu jovem, limpa e esperançosa, mas a realidade a alcançou rapidamente e foi doloroso, muito doloroso...

Assim, quando esse Ritual Yule foi mencionado, ela decidiu participar, precisava começar a se redimir com sua irmã e o primeiro passo era se desculpar. Talvez, Lily não a odiasse tanto e poderia perdoá-la, talvez... depois disso, Petúnia poderia não se odiar tanto... talvez... Houvesse tempo para ser uma pessoa melhor, deixar seus pais orgulhosos e ser feliz.

O cálice foi lhe estendido pela Sra. Honora, com seu sorriso doce e ela bebeu, sentindo o corpo esquentar e sua mente rodar. Ela não podia sentir a magia no ar, mas seu corpo se arrepiou e tudo se moveu lentamente, os cheiros a envolveram até que uma brisa estranha acariciou seu rosto, era suave e cheirava a bolo de chocolate como o que ela fez essa noite para seu pai.

— Papai... — O cheiro se tornou mais forte e pareceu abraçá-la. — Papai, sinto tanto, tanto, me perdoe, por favor... — A brisa se tornou mais forte, agitada e exigente, Petúnia entendeu e soluçou. — Não, não, o senhor não falhou ou me decepcionou, eu vejo agora, lembro me como era. Quando estou em nossa casa, andando pelos cômodos, cozinhando na cozinha, me lembro de como maravilhoso era ter você e seu amor. Eu falhei... me distanciei e não valorizei o que tinha, fui eu, que não me deixei ser amada, alcançada por seu amor... — O cheiro de canela chegou mais devagar e hesitante, acariciou seu rosto como um suspiro. — Mamãe... obrigada por virem, obrigada por não me odiarem... — Os cheiros se tornaram mais forte e Petúnia suspirou quando sentiu o amor abraçá-la como um manto quente. — Sinto tanto, entendo tantas coisas agora... o tempo, como fui tola... perdi o pouco tempo que tinha com vocês e Lily, invejando, culpando, amarga e triste pelo que não podia ter, não percebi como o que eu tinha era valioso... minha família. Nos últimos meses, me lembrei como era ser uma Evans, ser sua filha, ser amada e querida. Eu não via antes e sinto tanto, tanto... Harry me mostrou, ele é tão forte e corajoso, seus olhos, seu amor... é como se ele tocasse em meu coração e me curasse, mas não é rápido, estou curando lentamente e, para ser alguém melhor, preciso de vocês, preciso que me perdoem. — A energia pareceu elevá-la e Petúnia suspirou quando flutuou, sua mente relaxou e vozes sussurraram na brisa suspirada.

"Nós a amamos, sempre terá o nosso perdão e apoio. Se perdoe, filha..."

— Oh... — Petúnia soluçou de saudades, tanto tempo sem ouvir essas vozes, tanto tempo, tão pouco tempo para tê-los... — Obrigada, vos amo muito e nunca mais me esquecerei de quem sou, prometo.

Uma brisa mais forte se agitou e um cheiro suave de lírios se aproximou com cautela.

— Lily? — Petúnia sussurrou e tremeu, o cheiro de lírios se acentuou, mas não era amoroso e sim distante. — Eu... eu... Lily, eu queria ser uma bruxa poderosa, por apenas um dia, e voltar no tempo, para aquele primeiro dia em que você fez as flores se abrirem no jardim. — O cheiro se tornou mais forte, mas nada expressou. — Eu te amava tanto e tanto, minha irmãzinha, éramos tão jovens e inocentes, tudo parecia uma brincadeira e estávamos encantadas pelo mundo. Então, a inocência se foi, eu cresci e percebi um mundo mais cruel, injusto e desigual, não era sua culpa, de ninguém, na verdade, a vida é assim... Eu devia ser feliz por você, mas doeu tanto... tanto, não ir com você, não ser uma bruxa e vê-la partir... Nada justifica o que eu fiz, Harry... — O cheiro se agitou exigente e Petúnia soluçou, seu corpo oscilou pelo peso da vergonha e culpa, os cheiros de canela e bolo de chocolate voltaram e a ampararam. — Sim, sim, seu Harry, ele não merecia, eu sei e você também não. Ele me fez ver, me disse... — Sua voz se embargou de tristeza. — Tempo... tivemos tão pouco tempo... tão pouco e eu desperdicei, joguei fora o seu amor e amizade, nossa relação e... hoje, os motivos são tão tolos e esfarrapados. Lily, queria tanto voltar no tempo e recomeçar, ser a irmã que você merecia, te apoiar, amar e proteger... — A brisa se agitou fortemente e Petúnia se encolheu. — Sim, Harry ainda está aqui, é tão fácil amá-lo, o difícil foi tentar não lhe dar o meu amor por todos esses anos. Ele é especial, porque veio de você e por ele mesmo, estou tentando me redimir, com você e com o Harry... sei que não tem perdão o que fiz, mas... — O cheiro se tornou quente e agitado, Petúnia sentiu-se fraca e suspirou, perto da inconsciência.

"Ame meu filho, Tuney, cuide dele e não o machuque mais, só assim posso te perdoar, só assim o passado não importará... Eu te amo, ainda somos família e sempre seremos... Ame-o, Tuney, por favor...

— Eu farei, eu prometo. — Sentindo uma sonolência estranha, Petúnia suspirou. — Tentarei o ajudar como você faria, Lily... vou me redimir com todos vocês... prometo... amo-os tanto... tempo... tão pouco tempo...

Honora viu o fogo estalar quando jogou o vinho nas chamas e sentiu sua mente se agitar com uma lucidez e clareza estranha. Sentiu-se jovem e forte, real e saudável, então, o cheiro de flores e terra a envolveu... tudo se tornou mais e mais. O gazebo era claro e quente, o mundo branco e lindo.

— Senti tanto a sua falta, sei que em breve estaremos juntas, minha magia se prepara para a minha partida. — O cheiro terroso a apertou com amor. — Também te amo, tanto... não há um dia em que não pense em você e espere o seu retorno... Naquele dia, quando saiu para a missão e nós discutimos, não entendi sua coragem, seu destemor, apenas queria te proteger de todos os perigos do mundo. Sinto tanto por não ter lhe apoiado, uma parte de mim ainda está presa aquele momento, esperando a porta se abrir e você voltar para casa, mas isso nunca acontecerá... Lamentei e lamentei, me culpei e chorei de desespero... me enraiveci contra o destino até que... eu fugi da realidade, me tranquei em minha mente, me recusei a superar a tristeza, ignorei minha família que precisava de mim... — Honora sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e olhou em volta. — Não estou aqui hoje para te encontrar, Carole, estou aqui para ajudá-los, compensá-los por minha ausência, passada e futura. — Ela sorriu para o neto, para o filho e a nora, o marido e a nova família que crescia a sua volta. — Eu falhei com eles e não com você, é muito claro, agora, você era tudo, tão forte e valente. Seu assassino é o único culpado, mas eu fui fraca, não consegui submergir de toda a dor que sua morte provocou... — O cheiro se agitou se encolhendo contra ela. — Não, não é sua culpa, filha... tenho tanto orgulho de você... em breve nos encontraremos... Obrigada por vir até nós essa noite para a celebração do Yule, esse será o melhor Natal que tivemos em 12 anos. Obrigada a todos por virem e os convido para se sentarem na mesa que preparamos em suas homenagens, para celebrarmos como uma grande família.

Harry acordou e se sentiu descansado, acolhido e amado, parecia que dormira por horas, mas foram apenas alguns minutos. Suspirando, se esticou e olhou em volta, a magia, calor e cheiro ainda envolvia o gazebo, mas o ritual parecia ter terminado. Todos pareciam emocionados e leves, sorriam suavemente, com marcas de lágrimas no rosto.

— Bem, agora que toda a família está presente, celebremos. — Disse a Sra. Honora e apontou a mesa farta.

Todos acenaram e se sentaram, ninguém fez perguntas, apenas passaram a comida entre si e Duda, curioso, apontou para um jarro no centro da mesa.

— De onde veio as tulipas amarelas? Não me lembro delas estarem aqui.

Sra. Honora sorriu suavemente e, emocionada, disse:

— Ela é um presente para nós, meu jovem, um agradecimento por convidá-los para a nossa celebração.

Harry sorriu, sabendo que eram as flores preferidas de Carole e trocou um sorriso com Terry. Sua tia parecia um pouco cansada, mas seus olhos brilhavam de emoção e... esperança, talvez.

— Quero propor um brinde. — Disse o Sr. Boot erguendo a taça de vinho. — A família!

— A família! — Todos erguerem seus copos, beberam e depois começaram a comer.

A conversa se iniciou, sobre a deliciosa comida e como essa ou aquela era a preferida de James, ou Carole, ou Fleamont. Em pouco tempo, estavam contando histórias sobre os seus amados e rindo das mais engraçadas ou se emocionando com as mais tocantes. E, durante toda a ceia, todos a mesa sentiam suas presenças e sabiam que estavam compartilhando essa celebração especial com eles, como uma grande família.

Outra família grande e animada iniciou a manhã de Natal com muito barulho e risos. Com o novo emprego de Arthur, todos se sentiram mais aliviados e esperançosos. Ginny, particularmente, nunca se sentiu tão bem, tão leve e alegre, parecia que todas as dúvidas e angústias tinham desaparecido. Nos primeiros dias, ela se sentiu hesitante, um pouco vazia e enjoada, ao mesmo tempo, o cansaço e a escuridão que pareciam cercá-la constantemente, não estavam mais lá. Ela passou um bom tempo com sua mãe, ajudando com as preparações de Natal, preparando doces que seriam enviados de presente para membros da família, embrulhando presentes e apenas curtindo sua voz e cheiro. Claro que isso apenas preocupou seus pais ainda mais, porque ela jamais fez nada disso sem reclamar ou tentar fugir para se divertir com os irmãos.

No entanto, enquanto os dias passavam, Ginny parecia cada vez melhor, se alimentando bem, rindo, brincando ou brigando com os irmãos. Sua agitação natural retornou, sua magia reacendeu e ela parecia a alma da casa com seu fogo e alegria, como sempre. Assim, eles relaxaram aos poucos, concluíram que seu abatimento era por causa da Luna e que sua atitude prestativa era saudades misturada com maturidade, afinal, como disse Arthur, "Ela está crescendo, querida".

Ginny não entedia porque se sentia tão bem, mas guardou sua confusão para si mesma, uma parte dela queria muito que Bill viesse passar o Natal em casa, assim poderia desabafar com ele. Seus pais estavam ali, mas não era o mesmo, além disso, temia que eles a levassem ao St. Mungus e descobrissem que ela estava ficando louca, a impedissem de voltar para Hogwarts ou a internassem para sempre. Infelizmente, Bill não conseguiu folga, mas, Charlie sim, porque no ano anterior ele ficou na reserva de dragões trabalhando direto, pois, na época, todos esperavam que Ginny e seus pais o visitariam. Seus pais cancelaram a viagem e seus irmãos voltaram para casa de Hogwarts e foram obrigados a ouvirem a maior das palestras que qualquer um deles já ouviram de seus pais. Molly estava sempre gritando e explanando, mas Arthur era do tipo silencioso, assim, quando ele falava era importante ouvir.

Percy parecia focado em fazer tudo certo e obrigar seus irmãos a mesma atitude por medo de perder seu distintivo de monitor ou não conseguir o de monitor-chefe. Na verdade, ele não confessaria a ninguém, mas vinha tendo pesadelos sobre isso e apenas sua namorada parecia conseguir lhe tranquilizar. Ron estava dedicando mais horas dos seus dias para os deveres de casa, estudos e suas notas melhoraram muito. Ainda estava longe de serem o ideal, Molly deixou isso claro, mas houve evolução, assim Ron pode ter um feriado tranquilo e dormir, comer e se divertir sem sermões ou ter horas de leitura. Quer dizer, eram férias, quem lia nas férias?

Fred e George estavam de castigos, mesmo com o final feliz e alegria de passearem pelo Beco, comerem e comprarem alguns pequenos deleites, seus pais não deixaram de se lembrar da punição. Eles não reclamaram, aceitaram e obedeceram, porque sabiam que estavam errados, porque queriam conquistar suas confianças e porque estavam cansados de serem considerados idiotas irresponsáveis. Queriam que seus pais acreditassem neles e os levassem a sério como faziam com seus irmãos mais velhos, principalmente quando apresentassem suas ideias e planos para o futuro profissional, tanto seus projetos particulares, como os com o Harry. Assim, apesar de chateados por perderem a reunião com o Sr. Brand, os dois se calaram e apenas fizeram o que foi ordenado.

Quando Charlie chegou no dia 24, a festa ficou ainda mais divertida e na manhã de Natal a família quase se sentiu completa. Eles foram abrir os presentes antes do café da manhã e riram, agradeceram e pularam de diversão com seus presentes. E, neste momento, ouviram uma batida na porta da frente, surpresos, todos se olharam.

— Estamos esperando alguém, Molly querida? — Perguntou Arthur se levantando.

— O que? Não, hum... tia Muriel talvez apareça ou não para o almoço... você não acha que Bill...? — Seus olhos se arregalaram quando se levantou e correu para abrir a porta.

Não era Bill e sim um casal muito sorridente.

— Feliz Natal! — Eles exclamaram juntos.

Todos os Weasleys apareceram atrás da mãe e encararam os estranhos espantados.

— Feliz... Natal..., hum, quer dizer... Quem são vocês? — Arthur abriu mais a porta e perguntou, já que sua esposa parecia emudecida.

— Oh! Somos Joshua e Emily Lewis. — Disse Joshua se apresentando e a esposa. — Somos da, The Best Candy! — Gritaram juntos cheios de animação.

— E, estamos aqui para entregar o presente de Natal de Fred e George Weasley! — Disse Emily e mostrou o pequeno baú colorido que segurava.

— Para nós!? — Exclamaram eles juntos e com expressões idênticas de espanto.

— Sim e agora conhecendo-os, entendo porque são duas mesas. — Disse Josh divertido. — Se nos derem um momento, as montaremos para vocês antes de partimos para as outras entregas especiais de Natal.

— Sim, sim, claro, mas... mesas... O que exatamente... — Molly finalmente encontrou voz e deixou o casal entrar, depois os conduziu para a cozinha onde todos assistiram abismados o que eles faziam.

Josh retirou duas mesinhas vermelhas do baú que Emily segurava e, com um aceno de varinha, as ampliou. Elas eram mesas pequenas, de um metro de diâmetro cada, mas tinha espaço suficiente para os doces trazidos serem estrategicamente espalhados e formarem uma decoração bonita e apetitosa. Eles trabalharam rápido e sem perderem o sorriso ou entusiasmo, quando terminaram, suspiram contentes.

— Esperamos que gostem, preparamos tudo com muito carinho e queremos que nossos doces tornem seus Natais ainda mais especiais. — Disse Emily docemente.

— Sim. Por favor, se tiverem qualquer dúvida ou reclamação, não hesitem em nos contatar, para nós é importante sempre melhorar. — Acrescentou ele solenemente.

— Temos que ir agora, temos um grande entrega para o Orfanato do Abortos. — Disse ela se encaminhando para a sala de estar.

— Espere! — George exclamou, apesar da dificuldade em tirar os olhos das mesas. — Quem? Quer dizer... quem nos presenteou?

— Oh! Tinha me esquecido. Aqui tem um cartão para vocês e tenham todos um Feliz Natal! — Disse Josh seguindo a esposa.

— Feliz Natal! — Responderam os Weasley fracamente devido a surpresa, Arthur os acompanhou para a saída e fechou a porta depois de observá-los caminhar pelo jardim até o ponto de aparatação.

Não tinha se passado mais que 5 minutos e agora a cozinha da família estava cheia de doces deliciosos, bonitos e coloridos.

— Quem mandou tudo isso a vocês? — Ron perguntou sem conseguir disfarçar a inveja pelo presente dos irmãos.

— Fred e George! O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez!? — Molly disse com expressão severa, mas o choque lhe impediu de gritar.

— Querida, deixe-os ler o cartão. — Disse Arthur sensato.

— Leia, Georgie, assim podemos experimentar algumas dessas gostosuras. — Ginny tinha um sorriso enorme. — Tem cupcakes! Montes de cupcakes! Como os da revista de produtos que estávamos olhando!

— O que é um cupcake? — Perguntou Charlie com seus cabelos ruivos soltos e bagunçados. — E o que são esses ursinhos coloridos? O que é esse monte de doces?

— São doces trouxas, temos a revista de produtos que diz o que é cada um. — Disse Fred ansioso. — Podemos pegar depois, mas agora quero saber quem nos enviou esse presente. Leia, George.

— Ok. — Disse George e abriu o envelope onde havia um cartão de natal colorido. — "Caros amigos, Fred e George, espero que meu presente os encontre bem e felizes. Quando pensava com o que presenteá-los neste Natal, queria algo que os simbolizassem, algo que mostrasse o meu apreço por nossas amizades e algo que pudessem compartilhar com suas famílias. Conheço-os e sei que, assim como é para mim, para vocês, família é o que há de mais importante no mundo. Bem, amigos vem logo em seguida e espero que compartilhem a doçura dos meus presentes com sua família, assim como minha afetuosa amizade. Feliz Natal, Fred, George e Família Weasley. Com toda a doçura do mundo, Harry Potter"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos e, então, Fred e George se olharam.

— Harry! — Exclamaram e depois sorriram. — Tinha que ser.

— Ele é cheio de surpresas. — Disse George, olhando para os doces com carinho.

— E, um bom amigo, pelo jeito. — Disse Chalie pegando um ursinho azul e jogando na boca. — Hum... um ótimo amigo.

— Espere, vou pegar a revista, assim podemos saber o nome do que estamos comendo. — Gritou George correndo escada acima.

Quando voltou sua mãe tinha uma expressão severa e Fred parecia zangado.

— Isso não é caridade! — Seu irmão exclamou.

— Um amigo não dá esse tipo de presente sem mais ou menos! Um presente caro como esse é um exagero, vocês nem são tão amigos assim e depois do constrangimento que passamos com os Boots há apenas alguns dias. — Disse ela severa. — Digam a verdade! Vocês se queixaram da nossa situação e pediram esses doces como presentes de Natal! Nem pensem em mentir! Eu vi como olharam para essa loja, The Best não sei o que, e como ficaram para cima e para baixo lendo essa revista com sua irmã. Depois escreveram uma carta para ele e nem esconderam isso.

— Não escondemos porque não tinha nada para esconder. — Disse George engolindo a amargura em sua boca por suas palavras desconfiadas. — Escrevemos ao Harry para lhe desejar um Feliz Natal, dizer obrigado por nos ajudar depois do Festival e dizer que não poderíamos visitá-lo na semana que vem como tínhamos combinado, porque estamos de castigo. — Ele não disse que também agradeceu pelo emprego de seu pai. — Ah, também lhe contamos que nosso pai tem um novo trabalho.

— Além disso, nós somos muito bons amigos e nunca pedimos nada ao Harry, contamos que o papai tinha perdido o emprego, mas o presente foi iniciativa dele, assim como veio dele enviar seus uniformes e livros do primeiro ano para a Ginny. — Fred parecia ter perdido o brilho e animação de antes.

— Harry é assim, ele se preocupa com todo mundo e está sempre pensando em como ajudar ou tornar a vida de todos um pouco melhor. — George disse chateado. — Mas isso não é caridade, é amizade e ele não nos ofenderia nos dando algo caro demais e fútil.

— Sim, ele nos deu alguns doces, mãe, para compartilhar com a família. É um presente para todos nós e não vamos devolver. — Fred disse teimosamente.

— É claro que não devolverão. — Disse Arthur e olhou para a esposa. — Molly, é Natal e foi um presente muito doce e pensativo, ainda não conhecemos o Harry, mas, é óbvio que ele gosta muito dos meninos. Seria uma grande ofensa devolver um presente de Natal tão bonito.

— Ok. Talvez. — Molly suspirou. — Estou exagerando, mas é que me parece muito para uma criança gastar em um presente. O que seus guardiões vão pensar de nós?

— Não é um presente, mãe, são dois e são apenas alguns doces que, aliás, estou louca para experimentar. — Disse Ginny tentando trazer alegria para os rostos dos irmãos. — Posso pegar um cupcake, por favorzinho!?

— E o que são esses doces coloridos aqui? — Disse Charlie pegando um macaron roxo.

— Hum... deixe eu ver... Macaron! — Exclamou George e pegou um também. — Hum... tão bom.

— O cupcake também, hum... tem recheio de framboesa. Eu amo framboesas! — Ginny exclamou rindo com chantilly azul no nariz.

— E o que são os ursinhos? — Perguntou Ron pegando alguns coloridos e colocando na boca.

— Gomas de ursinhos. E, esses são brownies, hum... aqui são trufas, bombons, aqui muffins, hum... recheado com banana, que delícia.

— São todos doces trouxas? — Arthur finalmente se aproximou. — Que engenhosos, como eles fazem essas coisas...

— Gomas. — Disse George com a boca cheia de muffins.

— Gomas em forma de urso sem magia? — Perguntou encantado e provou junto com os filhos um pouco de cada.

Molly também se aproximou e recebeu de Charlie algo chamado bark e também provou os fudges, decidindo que os seus eram muito melhores, mas teve que admitir, contrariada, que os cookies eram espetaculares.

O Natal dos Weasleys acabou por ser bem diferente, ainda era animado, alegre, cheio de comida, risos, brincadeiras e presentes, mas não houve café da manhã ou sobremesa depois do almoço. Na verdade, mesmo a deliciosa comida da Sra. Weasley sobrou mais do que o normal porque os doces trouxas enviados por Harry, se tornaram um grande sucesso.

O dia de Natal na Abadia trouxe o resto da família e mais visitantes. Os Coltons e Madakis chegaram logo depois do café da manhã e antes das trocas dos presentes. Sra. Honora era a anfitriã perfeita, parecia iluminada, mais jovem e sorridente. Sua magia, o ritual, as visitas, o Natal ou tudo isso junto, pareciam ter lhe rejuvenescido e Harry pode sentir sua magia agitada, oscilante e alegre. Os presentes foram trocados, as crianças foram brincar de guerra de bolas de neve com os adultos masculinos e as mulheres prepararem o almoço.

Harry ficou dividido entre os dois, mas Sirius o convenceu a entrar no seu time, os dois trabalharam bem juntos, Almofadinhas farejando e Harry acertando os alvos. No fim, os dois eram os únicos que não foram acertados e Harry se aproveitou de sua distração para levitar uma grande bola de neve sobre o agitado cão Wolfhound irlandês negro e derrubá-la em sua cabeça.

— Uhuhh! Eu sou o grande campeão! — Harry saltou comemorando e então saiu em disparada quando Almofadinhas o perseguiu em vingança. — Você não pode me alcançaaar! Você é muito lento e velho! Rá, rá, rá!

Harry era muito rápido, mas a neve fofa o atrapalhava, demorou um pouco, mas, finalmente, ele o alcançou e o derrubou no chão. E, para seu total constrangimento, Almofadinhas começou a lamber seu rosto alegremente.

— Ughh! Não, Almofadinhas... menino mal, me deixe levantar, está muito frio e não tenho pelos como você. — Disse um Harry babado e depois corou quando todos riram dele.

Quando Sirius voltou, estava rindo muito também.

— Quem é velho, garoto?

— Bem, quando não tiver neve no chão, faremos esse teste outra vez e aposto que ganharei facilmente. — Disse Harry sorrindo com petulância.

— Aposta? O que apostamos...?

— Ei! Temos mais convidados chegando! Venham se aquecer e se arrumar para o almoço! — Gritou Serafina e todos voltaram para dentro, felizes, corados, molhados, no caso do Harry, babado e com uma aposta combinada para o verão.

Os Tonks chegaram primeiro, Sra. Honora e Andrômeda se deram bem facilmente, assim como o Sr. Boot e Ted. Nymphadora ou Tonks como insistiu em ser chamada por todos, se mostrou encantada com mais crianças e Tianna, Marvel e Chester Jr ficaram igualmente apaixonados por ela. Jr ria descontroladamente com seus bicos de patos e não quis deixar o seu colo pelo resto do dia.

Remus chegou devagar, hesitante e tímido, mas Sirius o colocou à vontade com brincadeiras e uma xícara de eggnog. Serafina e ele iniciaram uma conversa sobre história da magia, logo o Prof. Bunmi se envolveu e os três compararam alguns eventos históricos que atingiram os dois mundos e como eles influenciaram a vida dos trouxas e bruxos. Harry olhou para tia que parecia anos mais jovem e conversava com Elizabeth e Miriam, ela sorria, ria ou se expressava sobre algo e seus olhos brilhavam. Duda conversava com o Sr. Chester sobre boxe e outras lutas, Sr. Martin ria com as crianças e observava fascinado o focinho de lobo de Tonks. Todos pareciam se encaixar, como uma família deveria ser e Harry suspirou de contentamento.

Mais tarde, depois de um farto, delicioso e divertido almoço, Harry conseguiu um tempo com a Tonks para falar sobre o seu cabelo que cresce quando é cortado de uma maneira que ele não gosta.

— Sra. Serafina acredita que seja uma habilidade familiar herdada e queria saber se tem algo que você sabe que eu poderia fazer para desenvolvê-la, além da capacidade inconsciente de crescer o meu cabelo. — Encerrou Harry ansioso.

— Na teoria, com a magia, tudo é possível, Harry. — Disse ela e olhou para o pai. — Meu pai insistiu que eu fizesse meus estudos trouxas, mesmo que minha mãe fosse contra, mas ele queria que eu respeitasse minhas origens, os dois mundos e que esses conhecimentos fossem uma vantagem para mim. — Disse ela sorrindo. — Sou a melhor recruta em meu grupo, bem, não em vigilância... sou meio desastrada.

Os dois riram, Harry já tinha percebido que ela tropeçava ou esbarrava em tudo, até no ar.

— De qualquer forma, nós bruxos, temos a magia e os trouxas tem a ciência, que está sempre avançando e descobrindo coisas novas. Na medicina, física, matemática, agora a tecnologia dos computadores e assim por diante. — Tonks explicou e Harry acenou, entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

— Compreendo, só porque algo não existe ou aconteceu, não quer dizer que é impossível, apenas não foi descoberto como chegar lá, ainda. — Disse ele e Tonks sorriu, seu cabelo pink mudando para azul neon.

— Exato. Me parece que essa é uma habilidade recessiva... Você já estudou sobre genes dominantes e recessivos? — Ela perguntou e Harry acenou afirmativamente. — Bom, então você sabe como terminou com esses olhos incríveis da sua mãe, enquanto todo o resto de você é..., bem, James. — Eles riram de novo e Harry acenou divertido. — A metamorfomagia também está em meus genes e nos seus, mas em mim ele se manifesta como um gene dominante e, em você, como um gene recessivo. No entanto, não estamos falando sobre cor de olhos ou formato do nariz, Harry, e sim, sobre magia e com magia...

— Tudo é possível. — Harry assentiu pensativo. — Estive lendo sobre metamorfomagia e animagia, pensei que eram parecidos e que um se conectaria com o outro, mas a ligação com seu animal espiritual lhe dá a capacidade de se transformar apenas em seu animal. É algo mais transcendental...

— Espera, eu estudei animagia também, sempre me fascinou, ainda que seja inútil para mim já que posso me tornar qualquer ser vivo, incluindo animais. — Disse Tonks e estendeu a mão, transformando-a na pata de um urso. — Mas me lembro que a transformação animaga exige um grande talento para a transfiguração, mais do que qualquer coisa.

— Sim, mas isso é no método mais comum, Tonks, estive lendo o livro de Aaron Mason e... — Harry lhe explicou sobre como Mason descobriu os rituais antigos e utilizados em outros países.

— Que incrível, lembra um pouco a jornada dos índios americanos, como eles tinham que deixar a aldeia para encontrar o seu animal espiritual, era como um ritual para a vida adulta, sabe, para se tornarem guerreiros de seu povo. — Disse Tonks entusiasmada.

— Mason esteve com esses índios e escreveu sobre isso. Todos os jovens faziam suas jornadas, mas, apenas aqueles abençoados com a magia, conseguiam se transformar em seus animais espirituais. Eles se tornavam os pajés da tribo e realizavam rituais, curas e ensinavam o próximo pajé. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Hoje, sabemos que eles eram bruxos nascidos de índios não mágicos. De qualquer forma, existem diferenças porque os índios, bruxos ou não, têm uma grande conexão com a natureza e nós não, assim precisamos sentir o chamado e estarmos prontos para encontrar nosso animal espiritual. Se passarmos pelo teste, seu espirito passa a ser um com o nosso, assim, não se exige a necessidade de talento para a Transfiguração, até porque, esse ritual acontece a muito mais tempo do que existe essa arte mágica.

— Fascinante. — Disse ela sorrindo. — E, eu achando que já tinha aprendido tudo o que tinha para aprender, pelo menos nessa área. Você me emprestaria o livro de Mason?

— Claro. Está no Chalé, volto em um instante.

E, ele voltou, encontrando Tonks conversando com Remus sobre seu trabalho nas Fábricas Blacks.

— Eu nunca poderia trabalhar em um escritório, ainda mais com números, morreria de tédio. — Disse ela com expressão de pavor cômico, seu cabelo ficou até amarelo esverdeado como vômito.

Remus riu divertidamente, enquanto Harry se sentou com eles.

— Eu não ligo, quer dizer, meu sonho não era ser um contador, mas é bom ter um trabalho fixo e ainda ver algo bom ser realizado. — Disse ele em seu tom gentil. — Sirius contratou mais de 200 funcionários em todas as suas fábricas nos últimos meses, além dos que já tinham. A produção aumentou, o lucro também, mas, o mais importante, todos ganham um salário justo e estão gostando do ambiente e do trabalho. Sem mais discriminações e maus tratos.

— Seria incrível se fosse assim em todos os lugares, talvez, depois do que aconteceu no Beco, o Ministério e a Suprema Corte mudem as leis. — Disse Harry esperançoso.

— Edgar foi muito corajoso em seu movimento..., na verdade, esse dono da GER, que teve toda essa ideia de reformar o Beco Diagonal... — Remus parecia sem palavras, depois continuou olhando para o Harry. — Você também foi brilhante em reativar suas fazendas e dar emprego a tantas pessoas, Harry, seu pai e avô estariam muito orgulhosos.

Harry sorriu com isso e sentiu seu coração se aquecer. Estivera com seu avô a algumas horas, em um nível espiritual e mágico, mas nunca se sentira tão seguro, nunca sentira uma magia tão forte.

— Remus? — Tonks o encarava com um olhar suave. — Qual era o seu sonho? De trabalho, quero dizer.

— Ah..., algo impossível, infelizmente. — Ele lhe deu um sorriso triste e resignado. — Eu queria ser professor, em Hogwarts, claro.

Harry sorriu com isso, na verdade, combinava bem, podia imaginá-lo como um grande professor.

— Tenho certeza que não é impossível, quer dizer, tem que fazer um Mestre, mas alguns professores acabarão se aposentando em algum momento. — Disse Tonks entusiasmada, seus cabelos se agitaram do pink para o azul neon outra vez.

— Bem... — Remus hesitou sem saber como explicar e Harry decidiu salvá-lo.

— Na verdade, acredito que você seria um grande professor, Remus, mas não em Hogwarts. — Ele disse com um sorriso misterioso. — Sirius lhe contou que tive algumas ideias? Para ajudar a comunidade lobisomem?

— Sim. — Remus o olhou um pouco preocupado que ele mencionaria sua condição.

— Bem, perguntei a ele quem eu poderia confiar que me ajudaria com esse projeto e Sirius me disse que você era perfeito para o papel. — Harry falou sem revelar nada. — Então, estava pensando se podemos conversar sobre isso, em outro momento, claro, e em privado.

— Eu... sim, claro, estou curioso. Você gostaria de marcar algo para semana que vem? — Remus sorriu gentilmente.

— Estarei super ocupado na semana que vem, minha agenda... não importa. — Harry suspirou pensando e depois sorriu. — Na verdade, você tem planos para o fim de semana?

— O que? O fim de semana? Não, nada marcado, apenas adiantar algum trabalho, talvez. — Ele deu de ombros e Harry ficou feliz ao perceber que suas roupas eram novas e bonitas, não esfarrapadas como antes.

— Bom, estarei indo para Hallanon, amanhã na verdade, voltaremos na segunda-feira. Gostaria de ir conosco? — Harry sorriu com entusiasmo.

— O que é Hallanon? — Tonks e Remus perguntaram, depois se encararam e trocaram um sorriso.

— Sirius não lhes contou sobre Hallanon? Ou sobre os Martíns? — Harry perguntou surpreso e, depois que eles acenaram negativamente, mergulhou na história da sua nova família encontrada.

— Primos de James... — Remus parecia emocionado. — Ele ficaria tão feliz.

— Sirius disse o mesmo e estou ansioso para conhecê-los. Venha conosco, Remus, assim teremos tempo para conversar sobre a ideia que tive. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— É uma ótima ideia, assim, você pode descansar, Remus. — Disse Tonks o olhando preocupada. — Você deve estar trabalhando muito pela sua aparência.

Harry viu Remus sorrir um pouco constrangido e percebeu que ele parecia mesmo muito cansado... a lua cheia! Claro, fora lua cheia a apenas 3 dias!

— Uns dias de folga seria bom, pelo que ouvi, Hallanon é um lugar incrível. — Disse Harry e Remus sorriu acenando.

— Ok, vocês me convenceram, irei com vocês para Hallanon. E, quem mais vai, além de Sirius? — Perguntou curioso.

— Oh! Todos os Boots, claro, menos o Sr. Boot e a Sra. Honora, Neville e Hermione também vão. — Harry sorriu animado. — Acredito que será muito divertido.

— E sua tia e primo? — Tonks perguntou olhando para eles rapidamente.

— Não, eles voltarão para Evans House amanhã. — Disse Harry suavemente. — Eu não os convidei, na verdade, porque estarei conhecendo um monte de pessoas, explorando a propriedade e não terei tempo para lhes dar atenção. Talvez, no verão, possamos todos ir lá por uma semana.

Harry não se preocupou com eles ficarem chateados, porque sua tia já tinha dito que pretendia fazer uma grande faxina em casa e doar tudo o que não precisavam mais. Ele até a liberou para doação algumas coisas antigas da casa que precisavam de substituição, enquanto no papel a casa era sua, no fundo, Harry sabia que ela pertencia a sua tia Petúnia e queria que ela se sentisse à vontade para redecorar. Serafina concordou em ir concertar tudo o que estivesse quebrado, rasgado ou envelhecido, além de ajudar com a entrega das caixas. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso ao saber disso, pois, em sua lembrança, tia Petúnia sempre foi muito mesquinha, mas não contestou. Harry pensou que poderia convidar o Duda, mas, aos sábados, ele se encontrava com o pai e ia ao Centro Esportivo, também não tinha certeza se ele quereria deixar a mãe sozinha.

Mais tarde, Harry decidiu lhe perguntar, apenas para ter certeza que não estava sendo mal-educado ao não o convidar.

— Eu agradeço, Harry, mas, não quero deixar minha mãe sozinha logo depois do Natal e ela me pediu para ajudar com a faxina... Nós ajudamos aqui e foi muito divertido. — Duda respondeu enquanto jogavam uma partida de xadrez e bebiam eggnog no fim do dia. — Sra. Serafina disse que eles entregam tudo o que separamos para Orfanatos e Abrigos como os que ajudamos na véspera de Natal.

— Sim, essa ONG se comunica com os Orfanatos e Abrigos de toda a região e distribui de acordo com a necessidade de cada um. — Disse Harry. — Você gostou de ir ao Abrigo? Quer dizer... nunca imaginei que gostaria de ir a um lugar assim, sabe.

Duda baixou a cabeça com certo constrangimento.

— Eu sei... — Pigarreado ele voltou a encará-lo. — Queria te perguntar uma coisa... — Harry acenou o incentivando. — Porque decidiu me ajudar no verão? Depois de tudo o que fiz para você e como me comportava com todos.

— É difícil explicar. — Harry olhou para as peças tentando organizar os pensamentos e ser totalmente honesto. — Instinto, mais do que tudo, acredito e... — Ele hesitou e olhou seu primo nos olhos. — Eu matei alguém no ano passado.

— O que? — Seu primo empalideceu e parecia chocado.

— Foi em legítima defesa, sabe, ele era um professor, mais forte e poderoso, Voldemort o possuía e isso o tornou ainda mais forte. — Harry moveu seu cavalo em um ataque agressivo, como era seu jeito de jogar. — Eu queria vingar a morte dos meus pais, queria sair vivo daquela câmara e, mais que tudo, queria impedir que ele matasse ou machucasse mais alguém outra vez. Eu lutei muito, fui além da minha capacidade e, no fim, venci, Quirrell estava morto e eu vivo, Voldemort fugiu sem concretizar seus planos. Uma semana depois, Dumbledore me largou em frente ao número 4 e eu não era a mesma pessoa que saiu de lá... — Harry hesitou, mas decidiu continuar. — Antes, não sabia quem eu era, Duda, não sabia que era um bruxo, mas, mais importante, não sabia que era Harry Potter, e tudo o que significa ser quem sou, minha família, meus antepassados, meu destino. Eu era só um garotinho abusado, oprimido e solitário, mas... Um amigo me disse que sou um guerreiro e, quando entrei na casa do seu pai, depois de tudo o que passei, não poderia deixá-lo me trancar, escravizar e esfomear. Assim, ameacei sua mãe, seu pai, mas, quando olhei para você...

— Percebeu que eu era igual a esse Quirrell? — Perguntou Duda olhando para o tabuleiro.

— O que? — Harry o encarou e viu sua vergonha. — Duda! Não! Claro que não, você não faz ideia... não há nada em você de Quirrell ou Voldemort. Eles são maus, de uma maneira que você nunca poderia imaginar e espero que nunca encontre esse tipo de maldade. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos tentando se recompor. — O que eu vi era que você era igual a mim, o reverso, mas ainda igual. Perdido, sem direção ou o apoio que uma criança precisa, percebi que você estava tão doente como eu... — Harry contou sobre seus problemas de saúde e o tratamento que ainda fazia. — Duda, sua obesidade também era uma doença e seus pais não pareciam ver, mesmo que te amassem, não conseguiam ajudá-lo. Se tem algo que eu aprendi em meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, foi que nós não somos nada sem pessoas a nossa volta, sozinhos não crescemos, Duda ou melhoramos. Antes, eu tinha um grande vazio, sabe, mas com meus amigos, professores e os Boots, comecei a crescer, aprender, ficar mais forte e, finalmente, buscar atingir o meu potencial máximo. Assim, pensei que, talvez, pudesse te ajudar de alguma maneira em nossas interações, mas...

— Percebeu que me afastar de meus antigos amigos seria mais efetivo. — Duda sugeriu com a sobrancelha levantada.

— Sim, porque seja para o bem ou para o mal, as pessoas com quem convivemos nos acrescenta, Duda. — Harry suspirou. — Foi um impulso, mentir para seus pais sobre sua pequena ex-gangue... — Harry o encarou e disse com sinceridade. — Não apenas para te ajudar, mas para impedir que vocês machucassem alguém, porque, quer admitam ou não, se continuassem com aquele comportamento, vocês acabariam por fazer isso.

Duda acenou, concordando e ficou em silêncio, talvez absorvendo tudo o que Harry lhe dissera, no entanto, seu primo ainda não terminara.

— Mas, eu não fiz nada, Duda, não de verdade, foi você e a tia Petúnia que fizeram, que decidiram mudar e agir diferente...

— Mas... — Duda tentou protestar.

— Não. Me escute, no início do verão, eu tive essa ideia, era o começo desse plano, pensei que, se agisse diferente com vocês, talvez, com o tempo, pudessem mudar ou percebessem... — Harry deu de ombros. — Bem, que tia Petúnia percebesse que Vernon não a merece e que você precisava de sua ajuda e, talvez, em uma nova escola, com novos amigos e professores, você também mudaria. No entanto, em minha mente, isso demoraria anos e anos, mas, bem..., um dia, poderia ser que vocês não me odiassem... — Harry olhou para o primo rapidamente antes de mover sua rainha e cercar seu rei. — Então, as coisas se precipitaram e tudo mudou, mas, eu não fiz nada, Duda, foram vocês que abriram os olhos e pararam de fugir da verdade, que decidiram ser quem sempre tiveram o potencial para ser. Isso exige coragem, sabe, e determinação, você melhorou suas notas, emagreceu um monte e fez novas amizades com pessoas legais. Você fez isso. — Harry falou com firmeza antes de encerrar. — Cheque mate.

Duda desviou o olhar para o tabuleiro e franziu o cenho.

— O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

Harry explicou os movimentos e escolhas que ambos fizeram, depois decidiram jogar mais uma vez.

— Eu nunca te odiei, você sabe. — Duda falou de repente. — Apenas, não gostar de você ou te tratar mal parecia algo normal e esperado, como escovar os dentes ou ir à escola.

Harry acenou entendendo o sentimento.

— Eu também não entendia o porquê, mas, houve um tempo em que pensei que era assim em todas as casas. Os pais amavam os filhos e odiavam qualquer outra criança, por isso sempre sonhava que meus pais poderiam estar vivos e me encontrar... — Harry parou, apertando seu peão com força. — Depois cresci e percebi que o problema era eu, ainda que não entendesse o porquê, até receber minha carta.

— Acho... acho que o problema nunca foi você, Harry e, sobre o que disse antes... — Ele hesitou tentando encontrar as palavras. — Se estou melhorando, como você disse, é porque tenho ajuda, inclusive a sua e... você começou tudo isso e o acidente foi como um tapa na cara, me acordou..., mas, o mais importante, é que você me perdoou, eu não merecia... sei que não e ainda assim...

Harry o olhou preocupado, pois era óbvio que tinha algo que o incomodava muito.

— Tem algo te incomodando, Dud? — Perguntou ele suavemente e, talvez, Duda teria se fechado e dito: "está tudo bem", como vinha fazendo a semanas, mas o apelido de infância, uma lembrança distante, mas, cheia de bons sentimentos, o desarmou.

— Eu... não sei o que fazer sobre o meu pai... — Duda falou baixinho e olhou em volta preocupado que a mãe o ouvisse. — Harry..., você acha que a minha mãe está infeliz?

— Infeliz? Hum... — Confuso com a pergunta, Harry olhou e encontrou sua tia conversando com a Sra. Honora, na verdade, a conversa sobre jardinagem e flores durava mais de duas horas. Petúnia vestia uma calça cinza e quente, uma blusa branca e um casaquinho de lá azul claro, a roupa era de qualidade, mas simples e a deixava bonita, seus olhos marrons esverdeados brilhavam, seu sorriso era sincero, não falso ou forçado. Na verdade, para Harry, ela nunca lhe pareceu tão jovem e... feliz? Não, talvez, a palavra fosse leve.

Encarando o primo, ele explicou sua impressão e viu Duda observar sua mãe por quase 5 minutos antes de suspirar confuso. Harry, então, ouviu com atenção quando o primo explicou sobre sua conversa com Vernon e suas trocas duras de palavras.

— Estou confuso, Harry, porque não quero que ela seja infeliz, mas também não quero voltar a como era antes, sabe. — Disse ele olhando envergonhado para as peças do xadrez.

Harry suspirou tentando controlar a raiva que sentia por seu, felizmente, ex-tio.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, me diga uma coisa. Porque não quer que eles voltem? Pensei que isso o deixaria animado, ter seus pais juntos, eles mimarão você com tudo o que quiser, acredito que ainda poderá ir para sua atual escola se quiser. Seu pai até se mudaria para Londres para te agradar, aposto. — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, hum... é difícil explicar, mas, antes era tudo mentira, Harry, eles me diziam que seus pais e você eram pessoas horríveis e é mentira. Diziam que ser normal é ser melhor, mentira, que eu era melhor que todo mundo e que notas ou tratar bem as pessoas não importava. Mentiras. — Duda parecia magoado. — Eu pensei que meu pai era perfeito, mas... era outra mentira. Mas, o motivo principal é porque eu gosto mais da minha mãe de agora do que a de antes... — Ele olhou de relance para ela do outro lado da sala. — Agora, ela realmente parece se importar comigo, sabe, me diz o certo ou errado, me ensina, me apoia e aconselha. Me leva ao treino, me ajuda com os estudos, convida meus amigos, não importam que sujarão a cozinha com os lanches... — Ele suspirou. — Antes, ela dizia que eu era perfeito obeso daquela maneira e comendo sem parar ou que minhas notas baixas eram culpa dos professores. Me deixava ir aonde quisesse com meus amigos sem se preocupar com o que estávamos fazendo. Agora, parece que tenho alguém cuidando de mim, de verdade, não sei... Harry, você acha que estou sendo egoísta?

— Não sei se tenho como responder a isso, sinceramente, a única pessoa que pode dizer como se sente, se está infeliz ou não, é sua mãe, mas..., bem, posso lhe dizer o que eu penso. — Harry o encarou nos olhos. — Você tem um grande potencial, Duda, todos temos, de realizar grandes coisas, mágica ou não, pouco importa. Seus pais erraram com você e comigo, nunca nos empurraram, nos ensinaram, nos amaram como precisávamos, mas, sua mãe percebeu e ela está tentando ser a mãe que sempre deveria ser. Tia Petúnia também tem um grande potencial, para ser uma boa mãe, tia, amiga... — Harry olhou para ela que ria de algo dito por Adam, que sussurrava em seu ouvido, antes de subir no colo da Sra. Honora. — ... ser humano e contadora. Seu pai a convenceu do contrário, a fez deixar a faculdade e lhe disse que ela nunca seria boa o suficiente, que nunca conseguiria realizar seus planos, tia Petúnia acreditou e desistiu.

— Ele estava errado! — Disse Duda zangado e defendendo a mãe com convicção.

— É claro que estava... — Harry suspirou tentando explicar sem ofender o pai dele. — Lembra-se quando você nos disse que o que levou as crianças a provocarem o Adam e seus amigos foi a insegurança, o ciúme por alguém fazer algo melhor que você ou que ainda não aprendeu?

— Sim, me sentia assim quando alguém era melhor que eu em algo, ficava com ciúmes e tinha vontade de socá-los. — Duda disse fechando os punhos, ainda gordos, mas não tanto como antes. — Mas, não me sinto mais assim... me lembro quando você me disse, no início do verão, que eu poderia aprender e, então, me explicou matemática e ciências... — Duda sorriu meio desconcertado. — Eu entendi, realmente entendi e você disse que eu tinha capacidade, apenas precisava de alguém com paciência e que me explicasse em palavras mais simples. Antes, eu não entendia nada e me achava um burro, ficava com raiva e com medo de zombarem de mim.

— Essa, me parece uma boa explicação de porque você agia como agia e, acredito, que muitos outros bullyings tem os mesmos sentimentos. — Harry mudou seu bispo e levou o primo na direção que queria. — Seu pai é um valentão, Duda, mesmo que seja duro ouvir isso, é a verdade e não vou tentar compreender o porquê, ele que faça terapia e supere seus problemas. No entanto, aposto que quando conheceu a tia Petúnia, ele a viu, bonita, inteligente, esperta, talentosa, com grandes chances de herdar do vovô Brian seu escritório de contabilidade, quem sabe, trabalhar em uma grande empresa. — Ele sorriu com certa frieza. — Vernon deve ter ficado com inveja, ciúmes, inseguro. Imagine, uma mulher melhor que ele? Deve ter se sentido apavorado, e se ela ganhasse um salário maior? Tivesse mais sucesso? O que as pessoas diriam dele?

— Então ele a convenceu que ela era incapaz. — Entendeu Duda, meio enjoado. — Mas... — Seu olhar se desviou para a mãe.

— Porque ela acreditou? Acho que isso é algo que tem que perguntar para ela, Dud, são seus sentimentos, sua história e acredito que seria bom para vocês conversarem. — Harry suspirou e moveu seu cavalo suavemente, prendendo seu rei na armadilha. — Alias, me parece que ela está preocupada com você e que deveria ser sincero, assim como a tia deveria ser, ao responder suas perguntas. Posso não saber muito sobre relacionamentos, mas aprendi outro dia que segredos e falta de confiança não são coisas boas, sabe. E, sobre o seu pai... ele é seu pai, mas, neste momento, vocês estão em lados opostos no ringue, Duda, porque não concordam um com o outro, assim, sugiro que comece a observá-lo como seu adversário. Entenda-o, Duda, descubra suas motivações, seus movimentos, para poder compreendê-los e antecipá-los, assim, poderá se defender e a sua mãe.

Seu primo pareceu desconcertado e um pouco perdido.

— Ele não é seu inimigo, mas suas motivações podem não ser para o seu benefício ou de sua mãe e sim, dele. — Harry explicou e Duda acenou. — E, além de sua mãe, se precisar conversar, pode me escrever ou ao Sirius, mesmo Serafina ou Falc, tenho certeza que o ajudariam.

Ele voltou a acenar e depois sorriu.

— Sra. Madaki disse que tenho jeito para ajudar com os desabrigados, que eles se sentem à vontade e não intimidados comigo. Legal, não é?

Harry sorriu também, pensando em como era bizarro o seu perseguidor particular da infância ser chamado de, não intimidante.

— Quase tão legal e surpreendente como a magia, eu diria.

O dia de Natal terminou quando todos começaram a partir, os avós Madakis foram levados por aparatação para Oxford, a tempo para assistirem o culto de sua igreja. Os Tonks saíram por flu, depois de convidá-los para um almoço de ano novo, que todos aceitaram animados, pois não havia como não gostar de Ted e Tonks, já Andrômeda, passado um primeiro momento, também era alguém muito legal. Remus foi convidado para dormir no Chalé já que, no dia seguinte, eles sairiam cedo para Hallanon e foi a sua casa buscar uma pequena mala.

Eles todos voltaram para o Chalé e, depois de tanta comida e brincadeira, todos foram dormir cedo. Harry estava lendo A Aventura de Pudim de Natal, de Agatha Christie, quando ouviu uma batida na porta e Terry entrou.

— Ei. — Ele o encarou curioso, pois seu amigo estava estranhamente sério.

— Oi, queria conversar com você e espero que não se chateie. — Disse ele sentando em uma poltrona.

Harry se sentou na cama e deixou o livro no criado mudo.

— Porque ficaria chateado? — Harry perguntou cauteloso, seu amigo não sabia de seus segredos, mas tinha informação suficiente para lhe causar problemas com os adultos.

— Eu... decidi não ir para Hallanon neste fim de semana... — Terry disse hesitante. — Amanhã, quero manter a tradição de assistir os jogos do Boxing Day com vovô Bunmi, mas, o mais importante, quero passar o máximo de tempo possível com a vovó Honora, assim, volto amanhã de Oxford direto para a Abadia.

Harry acenou olhando para seu amigo e tentando entender o que seu rosto lhe mostrava.

— Não estou chateado, sei que tem motivos importantes e tudo bem por mim.

Terry suspirou de alívio.

— Já conversei com meus pais e eles concordaram, que bom que compreende.

— Eu não iria tão longe, mas tenho algumas suposições. Imagino que quer estar com sua avó quando ela está tão lúcida. — Disse Harry o incentivando a se abrir.

— Sim... — Terry pareceu triste. — Isso não vai durar e logo partiremos, não sei... se ela se lembrará de mim no verão e... — Terry viu o aceno de Harry e suspirou. — Não quero perder algumas tradições, sabe, com meus avós, como o futebol no Boxing Day. Quero conhecer Hallanon e todos os outros lugares, mas isso é mais importante...

— Ok. E, faz sentido, se estivesse no seu lugar, faria a mesma coisa. — Disse Harry com um sorriso triste, adoraria passar o dia, um único dia, com seus avós.

— Harry, lembra-se quando conversamos antes das férias? Quando eu disse que queria saber o que estava acontecendo para te ajudar, que manteria os seus segredos e o apoiaria? — Perguntou Terry gentilmente.

— Sim, eu te disse que lhe contaria tudo, quando me dissesse que estar pronto, para ouvir, esconder e mentir. — Harry o encarou com atenção.

— Eu não estou pronto e não sei quando estarei, quero ser o amigo que você precisa, mas...

— Terry, pare, você é o melhor amigo que eu tenho no mundo todo e meu irmão. É exatamente o amigo que preciso, e você me apoia, me incentiva, confia em mim e sua fé me faz acreditar que posso realizar o que preciso realizar. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos. — Foi você que me disse que estamos crescendo, aprendendo, que somos jovens e amadurecemos de maneiras e em momentos diferentes.

— Sim, mas, você precisa de mim agora. — Terry suspirou e olhou para o chão. — Não sou tão corajoso como um Gryffindor, Harry e uma parte de mim, quer apenas ficar no fundo e deixar que alguém resolva os problemas. Eu... não sou um líder como você.

— Ora, e o que isso importa? — Harry quebrou a cabeça tentando encontrar uma resposta e se lembrou de uma conversa de meses atrás com Firenze. — Eu também não sou tão poderoso como Dumbledore, tão brincalhão como meu pai ou caloroso como minha mãe, nem mesmo tão bondoso como você. O problema é que você está dividido, eu acho, entre o que você quer ser e quem você é...

— Como você sabe? — Terry perguntou surpreso.

— Firenze. No fim do ano passado, quando conversei com ele e me disse que eu era um guerreiro, Firenze também me disse que sua mente estava em conflito com o seu coração. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Você nunca me contou sobre isso. — Disse Terry com o cenho franzido.

— Bem, parecia algo pessoal e íntimo, além disso, você tem uma dezena de pessoas com quem conversar, Terry e pedir conselhos. — Harry o encarou. — Não pensou em falar sobre isso com seus pais e avós?

— Não, não quero decepcioná-los, mas... No ritual, minha tia Carole veio até mim, foi incrível conhecer e sentir sua energia. Eu disse a ela que gostaria que estivesse aqui para me ajudar a ser tão corajoso como ela foi, para fazer algo incrível e lutar, mesmo não sendo uma Gryffindor. — Terry hesitou tentando encontrar as palavras. — Senti que ela me disse para ouvir meu coração e ser sincero, por isso vim lhe contar que não me sinto pronto.

— Acho que sua tia é bem esperta e acho que está dando muita importância para classificação das casas...

— Isso porque você tem as características de todas as casas, Harry, eu sou mais Ravenclaw do que qualquer um de nós 4. Sou racional demais, penso demais nas consequências, nas regras, confio nos adultos...

— E, mesmo assim, desceu pelo alçapão. — Harry sorriu quase divertido. — O que importa o seu primeiro instinto quando, no fim, você faz o que tem que fazer? Duvido que, para sua tia, o primeiro instinto foi lutar, na verdade, foi ajudar as pessoas, por isso ela não estava na Ordem e sim ajudando os nascidos trouxas a fugirem e se esconderem. Apenas, quando foi necessário que ela lutasse, que desse sua vida para ganhar tempo para proteger aquelas pessoas em fuga, Carole o fez e você também o faria, Terry.

— Você acha? Acredita que posso ser assim também? — Ele parecia em conflito.

— Você já foi, estava lá comigo e Hermione tentando chegar a Quirrell e detê-lo, mas... — Harry hesitou confuso também. — Acredito que você não tem a motivação, agora, porque tudo está bem, sua família está segura, não existe ninguém em risco de vida ou morte. Para mim e Neville, é diferente...

— Por causa, dos seus pais. — Terry disse suavemente.

— Sim. — Harry pigarreou e se levantando, olhou pela janela, tinha começado a nevar outra vez, o jardim era branco e sombrio. — Eu senti meus pais no ritual, pude lhes agradecer e pedir que sempre estejam comigo, pude sentir o amor que eles têm por mim e foi incrível. Senti meus avós também e... nossa, Terry, eles me fizeram sentir tão seguro e amado, eles eram tão fortes e sábios. Me sinto tão triste por não os ter em minha vida, mas suas perdas, enquanto trágicas, são aceitáveis, mas, meus pais... — Harry olhou para o amigo e deixou que ele visse sua dor, raiva e revolta. — Eles foram arrancados de mim! Por causa desses pensamentos puristas e de um assassino louco e cruel, eles se foram e jamais... — Ele fechou os olhos tentando controlar a dor que se tornou quase insuportável. — Perdê-los desta maneira tão cruel é minha motivação para matar Voldemort e cumprir a profecia, mas, minha motivação para quebrar as regras, investigar e fazer o necessário para impedir sejam quais forem seus planos, vem do meu desejo que proteger a todos. Talvez Hermione esteja certa e eu queira ser o herói, mas, a verdade é que, se eu puder impedir que mais pessoas sejam feridas, mortas, ou que uma criança cresça sem pais, sentirei que valeu a pena.

— O que valeu a pena? — Terry perguntou confuso.

— O sacrifício dos meus pais. — Harry o olhou e sorriu triste. — Eu só estou aqui e posso viver, ser feliz, porque eles estão mortos e juro que honrarei isso, dedicarei minha vida a fazer coisas boas, ajudarei as pessoas e não permitirei que suas mortes sejam em vão. Você entende, Terry? Não é uma questão de casas ou ser ou não corajoso, é uma questão de motivação e escolhas.

— Eu quero ajudá-lo, Harry, essa é minha motivação e escolho fazer isso...

— Terry... não é o mesmo e você sabe. Além disso, você me ajuda, eu te disse isso e não preciso que tire sua varinha e lance feitiços, ou minta para seus pais se não é algo que quer fazer. — Harry falou com firmeza, seu tom de líder atingiu Terry que o ouviu. — Também não gosto de mentir para os adultos e sou eu quem tenho que superar meus problemas de confiança, não você que tem que se tornar desconfiado.

— Estamos os dois mudando e crescendo. — Terry repetiu suas próprias palavras.

— Sim e você me ajuda com isso, como eu te ajudo também. Olha, se não se sente pronto para se envolver com as questões da câmara secreta, está tudo bem e assim que descobrir quem está fazendo isso, informarei o Flitwick e os aurores. Não tenho planos para me colocar ou, qualquer um de vocês, diretamente em perigo. — Harry sorriu suavemente. — Eu disse a Duda hoje que ele deveria conversar com minha tia e ser sincero, acho que o mesmo vale para você.

— Eu devo conversar com sua tia? — Terry disse com um brilho divertido nos olhos castanhos e Harry riu.

— Não, você sabe o que eu quis dizer. Por alguma razão, você parece achar que seus pais ficarão decepcionados com você e isso me parece impossível. Assim, seja o que for, converse com eles, Terry e resolva isso. — Harry insistiu e o viu acenar.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry treinou com Sirius, Duda e Terry bem cedo. Assim que terminaram o café da manhã, sua tia e primo partiram com o carro, prometendo se reencontrarem na semana seguinte. Neville chegou em seguida e eles se cumprimentaram alegremente, seu amigo tinha uma grande e ansioso sorriso em seu rosto.

— Bem, vou buscar a Hermione. — Disse Sirius e seguiu para o ponto de aparatação.

— Acredito que peguei tudo... — Disse Serafina encolhendo as últimas malas e colocando no bolso. — Terry, estaremos de volta na segunda-feira de manhã, bem cedo.

— Ok. — Disse ele sorrindo gentilmente.

Neville pareceu que ia perguntar, mas, neste momento, Sirius voltou com Hermione, que se aproximou deles cheia de animação.

— Como vocês estão? Eu li no Profeta o que aconteceu com o Beco. Tudo está bem agora? Como foi o Natal? Gostaram dos presentes que lhes enviei? Eu adorei o que me deram! Obrigada. Vocês já estão com tudo pronto? Que horas sai a chave de portal? Estou tão ansiosa para conhecer Hallanon e os Martíns! Scheyla prometeu que poderemos cavalgar e eles tem animais mágicos lá. Será emocionante! Vocês...

Hermione falou tudo em um só folego e seus amigos sorriram para sua agitação.

— Merlin, ela não respira? — Sussurrou Sirius para Remus, que estava sentado calmamente em uma poltrona observando todos terminarem de se organizar.

— Devagar, Hermione, e sim, adorei o presente que me enviou, de todos, aliás. Obrigado. Meu Natal foi ótimo, pois convenci minha avó a deixar meus pais saírem do St. Mungus e ficar conosco pelo dia todo. — Disse Neville sorrindo com um brilho nos olhos, depois olhou para o Terry. — Você não vem para Hallanon?

— O que? — Hermione ficou confusa.

Antes de entrarem de férias, todos estavam ansiosos para conhecerem Hallanon, cada um por seus próprios motivos. Neville estava interessado em acompanhá-lo nas visitas a todas as fazendas, pois queria ajudar com suas ideias para as estufas e as estufas de adubos. No fim, ele cancelou, mantendo apenas a viagem para Hallanon, mas Harry não se importou, ele também mudou seus planos e visitou apenas as fazendas das Feiras. Além disso, pretendia conversar com os gerentes, Francisco e Faith, sobre essas ideias e Neville ainda podia estar na reunião se quisesse. Hermione queria muito ir para Hallanon, ela e Scheyla se tornaram boas amigas depois que sua prima ficou mais tempo com eles. Ela também estava curiosa sobre a Mansão Potter, mas Neville disse que não era uma boa ideia, pelo menos, não nesta primeira visita. Já o entusiasmo do Terry vinho do seu amor pelos animais, assim, todos ficaram empolgados com a ideia da primeira viagem deles em grupo para fora da Inglaterra e como isso seria uma grande e divertida aventura. Por isso a surpresa dos amigos com a desistência de Terry, que ficou constrangido com a pergunta.

— Hum..., sim, já disse ao Harry que quero ficar com a minha avó, ela está bem lúcida nos últimos dias e não quero deixá-la. Hoje, estarei com o vovô Bunmi, mas o resto do fim de semana, estarei com ela. — Ele começou hesitante, mas encerrou com mais segurança.

— E, eu disse que tudo bem, no verão poderemos voltar a Hallanon e ter muita diversão, na verdade, com toda a neve que está caindo, faremos muito pouco mesmo. — Disse Harry dando de ombros e deixando claro que não se importava, o que era verdade, ele compreendia o amigo e faria o mesmo no lugar dele.

Seus amigos acenaram sem mais perguntas.

— Ok, então, se está tudo resolvido, temos alguns minutos antes do Portal sair e eu levarei Terry por aparatação para Oxford. Você pegou tudo o que precisava, filho? — Questionou Falc.

— Sim. — Terry se despediu de todos e abraçou os irmãos antes de ir com seu pai.

— Porque vamos por chave de portal? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Porque é uma viagem muito longa para a aparatação, já tive isso o suficiente no início da semana, alias. E o flu ainda não está ligado em Hallanon, na verdade, apesar da casa estar habitável, a fazenda não está em funcionamento. — Informou Harry e olhando para Neville. — Estou curioso sobre o que você queria falar comigo, parecia ser importante e o fez até desistir de vir nas visitas as fazendas.

— Oh! Não, bem, é importante, mesmo, mas eu desisti porque tinha algumas pesquisas para fazer e como sabia que estaríamos o fim de semana fora, queria passar mais tempo com meus pais. — Disse Neville sorrindo e ao ver seus olhos curiosos, afinal, pesquisar não era sua atividade favorita, continuou. — Explicarei com calma depois...

— Pronto. Podemos partir. — Disse o Sr. Falc entrando na sala. Ele pegou uma chaleira velha e acenou com a varinha. — Ela partirá em 1 minuto, todos a toquem.

Eles se moveram e formaram um círculo tocando a chaleira que brilhou e brilhou. Harry sentiu como se um gancho o puxasse pelo umbigo e tudo a sua volta girou até que o chão branco de neve se aproximou, onde ele pousou desequilibrado e caiu com alguém em cima dele e depois mais alguém. Os adultos ajudaram as crianças a se levantarem e Harry resmungou irritado, enquanto se desamassava e espanava a neve de sua calça. Não existia um único meio de viagem mágica que não fosse desagradável?

Olhando em volta, percebeu que pousaram em um jardim nevado em frente a uma grande casa de pedras amareladas. Poderia até ser chamada de mansão, tão grande era, mas o que mais impressionava não era o seu tamanho e sim sua arquitetura antiga e solida. Hallanon fora construída a uns 800 anos e sua arquitetura medieval seguia a linha romântica com janelas amplas e posicionadas de maneira a refletir a luz, tornando a fachada espetacular. Os telhados eram caídos, angulosos e com curvas que os fez arregalar os olhos impressionados com tanta beleza. Parecia a Harry que Hallanon sempre existira, solida, imponente, mas, as chaminés sem fumaça subindo e as luzes apagadas a tornava bem pouco acolhedora. Na verdade, Hallanon parecia solitária, sem calor e luz, talvez... fosse o inverno, mas, Harry não acreditou nisso.

— Acho que nunca vi uma casa tão linda. — Disse ele suavemente. — E tão... triste.


	62. Mais Amor em Nossas Vidas

**NA: Olá, antes de mais nada, lamento quebrar a promessa de esse ser o último capítulo antes do fim das férias. Vocês verão por si mesmos quando lerem que esse capítulo enorme, além de seus personagens, ganharam vida própria e eu não pude resumir. Não farei mais promessas, ainda que minha intenção é que o próximo seja o ultimo e, então, voltamos para Hogwarts.**

 **Como ficou tão grande, eu não fiz revisão dupla, assim, sejam pacientes com os erros.**  
 **Espero que gostem e, por favor, revisem. Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 61

Alguns acenaram concordando com sua avaliação, pois tinham a mesma sensação.

— Deve ser porque está vazia a mais de 30 anos, Harry. — Disse Falc e subiu a escada de pedras até a pequena varanda da frente, abriu a porta dupla de madeira para um vestíbulo amplo e iluminado.

Na verdade, a casa era toda bem iluminada, pois havia janelas amplas em todos os cômodos. Os móveis eram antigos e luxuosos, mas combinava perfeitamente com as paredes de pedras, as cortinas brancas e os tapetes finos. Eles eram da pérsia, informou o Sr. Falc, acrescentando que toda a casa tinha obras de artes caríssimas e móveis antigos de qualidade superior. Haviam quadros de O'Hallahans antigos também, mas estavam todos encantados para dormir.

— Tivemos que fazer isso. — Explicou Sirius. — Porque muitos ficaram zangados por ter estranhos na casa, os elfos podiam vir limpar sem problemas, claro, mas, bruxos que não são da família, não são muito bem-vindos.

— E, o irmão de sua avó tem um quadro, quando dissemos que você era o dono de Hallanon e não os seus herdeiros diretos... Vamos dizer que ele não ficou muito feliz. — Concluiu Falc e Harry acenou.

— Ok. — Disse ele e continuou a olhar pela casa, a sala de estar era ampla com sofás marrons, almofadas de veludo vermelho e candelabros dourados. No primeiro andar, também havia um salão de festa pequeno, uma grande cozinha e uma biblioteca.

— Eu não sabia que existia um feitiço que poderia colocar os quadros para dormir. — Disse Hermione interessada.

— Existe e foi a Serafina quem o lançou porque é bem complexo, ainda mais em uma casa deste tamanho. — Disse Sirius sorrindo. — Vamos lá! Vou lhes mostrar onde irão dormir.

Harry descobriu que a casa tinha mais dois andares e o seu quarto era o principal, onde o dono e chefe da família dormia. Ele ficava no terceiro andar com uma grande janela para com vista para as montanhas, aliás, a frente da casa era para leste, com visão das montanhas e a floresta. No quarto, Harry ficou impressionado com os móveis bonitos e caros da suíte, mesmo o banheiro tinha uma banheira gigantesca, torneiras douradas que ele descobriu eram feitas de ouro como os candelabros e, apesar de tudo ser de muito bom gosto, ficou claro porque os O'Hallahans foram a falência. Se a casa luxuosa fosse uma amostra de como eles gostavam de viver, pensou Harry, incomodado, não havia fortuna que se mantivesse, principalmente diante de investimentos ruins. A verdade é que, até agora, não tinha gostado da Mansão, preferiria muito mais o Chalé dos Boots, que era mais simples e, no entanto, tinha mais vida e calor do que Hallanon.

Depois de deixar seu baú, desceu para ajudar a Sra. Serafina a descarregar a comida que trouxeram para o fim de semana. Assim que terminaram, foram explorar a fazenda e foi como entrar em outro mundo. Deixando a cozinha pela porta dos fundos, todos se depararam com o que era a verdadeira Hallanon.

— Nossa! — Disse Neville e os dois trocaram um sorriso.

— Bem, agora entendo porque minha avó amava tanto a fazenda, não era pela casa em si. — Disse Harry sem fôlego.

Na parte de traz da Mansão a vista era espetacular. Eles deviam estar a três quilômetros do mar e o sol da manhã de inverno brilhava sobre a água azul, tornado a vista a imagem perfeita de um cartão postal. Os estábulos ficavam à direita, no meio do caminho entre a casa e a praia, sorridentes, eles caminharam na manhã fria e Harry desejou já terem cavalos. A mansão e os estábulos ficavam em um platô mais alto que o mar e aos pés da montanha, assim, enquanto caminhavam, Harry percebeu que havia uma falecia que terminava abruptamente antes do mar azul brilhante.

— Não se preocupe, a direita do precipício existe uma trilha que desce até chegar a praia. — Informou Falc ao ver seu olhar preocupado.

— Podemos ir até a praia, vale a pena, apesar do frio, ou quer ver o estábulo primeiro? — Perguntou Sirius e Harry sorriu malicioso.

— A praia! — Depois disparou a correr. — Quem chegar por último é a mulher do padre!

— Ei! Isso não é justo! — Gritou seu padrinho antes de se transformar em Almofadinhas e correr atrás dele.

Neville, Hermione, Ayana e Adam dispararam, rindo de diversão e encantados com a vista belíssima. Falc e Serafina seguiram em um passo mais tranquilo e de mãos dadas.

— Será que deveríamos lembrar o Sirius a sua idade? — Perguntou Falc divertido.

— E estragar o seu humor? Não, deixe-os se divertirem. — Disse Serafina sorridente. — Ainda não acredito que Terry desistiu de vir.

— Sim. Ele lhe explicou exatamente o porquê? — Falc parecia preocupado.

— Sim. Disse que quer aproveitar que sua mãe está lúcida para estar com ela o máximo de tempo possível, disse que teme que quando chegar o verão, ela não se lembrará mais dele. — Disse Serafina e ele assentiu, pois era algo que eles esperariam do filho. — Mas, tinha algo mais o incomodando e, quando perguntei o que era, disse que estava tudo bem.

— Você não acreditou? — Perguntou Falc.

— Harry está escondendo algo e suponho que Terry saiba e esteja fazendo o mesmo, acredito que deve ser isso. — Disse Serafina dando de ombros.

— Isso não tinha me ocorrido, nosso filho sabe o mesmo que o Harry sobre a câmara secreta e está mentindo para nós. Ou omitindo. — Ele disse com o cenho franzido.

— Não está. — Disse Neville a alguns metros de distância, na beira da falecia. Harry, Ayana e Almofadinhas já estavam na praia, Adam e Hermione desciam pela trilha de mãos dadas, um ajudando o outro. — Desculpe, não quis ouvir, mas fiquei com medo de correr pela trilha íngreme e cair, sou meio desajeitado.

— Tudo bem, Neville. — Disse Serafina sorrindo suavemente. — Você disse que Harry não contou ao Terry o que ele descobriu sobre a câmara?

— Sim, Terry e Hermione deixaram claro que não queriam investigar ou desobedecer suas ordens Sra. Serafina ou se colocarem em perigo. — Neville informou e deu de ombros. — Eles confiavam nos aurores e insistiram que o Harry cumprisse a promessa que fez no verão. E, Harry aceitou, ele disse que não pode obrigá-los a se envolverem em algo perigoso. Depois, quando ouve o ataque ao Colin e ficou claro que os aurores e a equipe de caça não resolveriam nada facilmente, eles tentaram voltar atrás e saber o que sabíamos, mas...

— Harry não lhes contou. — Falc completou entendendo.

— Sim, não por raiva, na verdade, Harry disse que lhes contaria se prometessem não contar a nenhum adulto, mentir para os seus pais e os professores, não importa o que fosse dito. — Neville olhou para a praia cheia de neve e viu o amigo correr com o cachorro preto gigantesco pulando em volta. — Eles hesitaram e, então, Harry decidiu não dizer nada.

Os dois adultos acenaram e Neville começou a descer a trilha íngreme cautelosamente.

Harry adorou a praia, era a segunda que conhecia, mas, a primeira com neve e era incrível, frio, congelante e, ainda, maravilhoso. Apenas pensar que tinha uma praia particular para vir nadar durante os verões lhe deu o maior sorriso de todos. O grupo não ficou muito tempo e logo subiram a trilha conversando sobre um chocolate quente depois que olhassem o estábulo.

Que era gigantesco e muito bem conservado, na verdade, Harry teve a impressão de que era tão bem cuidado como a casa, apenas não tão luxuoso. O telhado era em V e toda a estrutura do gigantesco prédio retangular era de madeira, no centro havia um paddock circular coberto onde se exercitava os cavalos. Nas duas laterais, do começo ao fim, haviam baias vazias, na parede de frente estava a porta grande de correr que se abria para o mar. Ao fundo, havia uma área de escritório e um grande depósito com celas e outras ferramentas úteis na criação dos cavalos. Outra porta menor, para humanos e não cavalos, se abria bem próximo da entrada para a cozinha.

— Tem 550 baias, Harry, e pelos relatórios que encontramos, estavam todos ocupados. Os lucros da fazenda com o treinamento e venda dos cavalos eram imensos, além de outros animais mágicos que viviam na floresta. — Disse Falc apontando para a floresta e montanha menor.

— O que aconteceu com eles? — Perguntou Harry preocupado. — E, porque não fizeram a frente da casa com vista para o mar e não para as montanhas?

— Os animais foram transferidos para sua reserva na África, Harry, tem uma equipe lá que é completamente autossuficiente, não precisa de visitas ou supervisão, assim, Dumbledore não pôde ou se preocupou em fechá-la. — Explicou Sirius com uma leve careta. — Felizmente.

— Sobre a sua segunda pergunta, não tenho ideia, a não ser que, imagino, eles gostavam mais da vista das montanhas e floresta, do que a do mar. — Continuou Falc e Harry acenou.

— Podemos reabri-la, Sr. Falc, como fizemos com as outras? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Podemos, claro, mas, é outro mundo, Harry. — Falc trocou um olhar com Sirius.

— Harry, nós não temos conhecimento ou conhecemos quem tem, teremos que pesquisar com calma e encontrar pessoas capacitadas. Isso, sem falar em conseguir os animais de volta aqui e... — Sirius suspirou. — A verdade é que nem sei por onde começar e o que tem que ser feito.

— Eu também não. — Falc foi sincero.

— Bem, ainda bem, que conheceremos alguém que sabe, não é mesmo? — Harry sorriu divertido.

— Harry! — Adam se aproximou correndo. — Você terá cavalos aqui? Para montarmos!? De verdade!?

Harry riu de seu entusiasmo e olhou em volta, imaginando todas a dezenas de baias ocupadas com os mais belos cavalos do mundo.

— Essa é a ideia, Adam. — Respondeu ao passar o braço por seus ombros.

Seguindo lateralmente o estábulo, havia outro grande paddock descoberto para exercícios e com um circuito de obstáculos. Mais para o sul, na direção da montanha menor e próximo a floresta, haviam algumas estufas e Neville ficou entusiasmado para verificar, infelizmente, estavam completamente vazias.

— Que desperdício. — Disse ele olhando para os imensos espaços sem plantas ou alimentos.

— Sim. — Harry suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos. — Mas você devia ter visto as outras fazendas, Nev, mesmo sendo inverno e o trabalho estar só começando, é incrível tudo que já estão fazendo.

— Me conta. — Disse ele ansioso e Harry o fez, falando das seis fazendas em que estivera e suas instalações, animais, alimentos plantados e áreas de construção das Feiras.

Depois do chocolate quente, Hermione se enfiou na biblioteca, Sr. Falc foi buscar um carro na cidade mais próxima para que pudessem ir até Hallanon II. Remus e Sirius decidiram ir explorar a floresta, Harry e Neville também foram a biblioteca, mas ignoraram os livros e continuaram conversando sobre suas ideias e a próxima reunião com seus gerentes.

— Espero que esteja lá, Neville, poderá me ajudar a falar sobre nossas ideias. E, por falar nisso, o que você estava pesquisando e queria falar comigo?

— Ah, Harry, você não vai acreditar. Lembra-se que eu disse que tinha certeza que já tinha lido sobre um material mágico que ressonava sons? — Neville parecia entusiasmado.

— Sim, você insistiu que tinha certeza que poderia nos ajudar com nosso projeto de acelerar o crescimento das plantas e alimentos com a música. — Harry sorriu de sua expressão. — Você se lembrou?

— O Portal me ajudou a lembrar. — Neville riu divertido do seu rosto confuso. — A voz me disse, "Aquilo que procuras está onde deixou, aquilo que não lembra está perdido, mas encontre a pedra e se lembrará onde está. Assim ouvirá à música. "

— Hã? — Harry o encarou absolutamente perdido.

— Eu sei, parece confuso, mas eu estava tentando lembrar onde tinha lido ou ouvido falar sobre como ressonar o som e para mim fez todo o sentido. — Neville disse sorridente.

— Ok? — Harry o questionou em expectativa.

— Hecatita! — Neville parecia ter descoberto um mundo.

— O que?

— Hecatita vem do grego, é o nome dado a pedra de quartzo purpura, Harry, que é uma pedra mágica. Ela é rara, mas, muito poderosa e ressoa o som, hum... como o eco...

— Espera, você quer dizer que os ecos nas cavernas acontecem por causa dessa pedra? — Harry o encarou chocado. — Os trouxas não sabem disso, eles têm outra explicação, sabe, porque o ambiente vazio permiti que o som bata nas paredes e volte, reverbere de volta em as direções.

— Sim, mas essa é uma explicação simplista, estive lendo sobre o assunto e a magia da Hecatita absorve o som e pode ressoar para sempre em um nível não audível para nós. — Disse Neville e Harry arregalou os olhos.

— É exatamente isso que procuramos! Uma maneira de ressoar à música da fênix em uma frequência que apenas as plantas podem ouvir! — Disse Harry animado.

— E, os animais. Eu lhe disse que tinha lido sobre isso em algum lugar, bem, foi no seu livro, quer dizer, no livro do Harry, o Aventureiro. — Neville levantou as mãos apaziguador ao ver sua careta. — Eu sei, mas meus livros ainda estavam em casa, minha avó não foi trocar e, quando o Portal Adler me deu a dica, me lembrei do livro imediatamente.

— Porque? — Harry não entendia nada.

— Porque no volume 15, você... que dizer, Harry, O Aventureiro tinha que controlar uma quimera furiosa. Então, você...

— Entendi, Neville, continue. — Disse Harry ao ver o amigo pretender se corrigir de novo.

— Bem, o personagem tinha a ideia de usar as Hecatitas para acalmar ou distrair cada um dos animais da quimera. Assim, você gravou uma loba uivando para distrair a parte lobo, gravou um passarinho cantando para atrair a águia em direção a sua presa. Também gravou um filhote de urso para a parte urso ficar desesperada e, assim, conseguiu derrotá-la. — Concluiu Neville sorrindo.

— Eu a matei? — Harry perguntou com a sobrancelha erguida em diversão.

— Não, isso seria horrível, Harry, eram livros infantis e traumatizar as crianças não era o objetivo, afinal. Você a prendeu em um templo mágico na Grécia e a separou, sabe, desfez a quimera e tornou cada animal único. — Ele disse como se fosse algo incrível.

— Merlin... e isso é mais infantil? Bem, suponho que com a magia... — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Deixa isso para lá. Vamos nos concentrar na pedra, Hecatita, você pesquisou sobre ela?

— Sim, procurei em livros de pedras, metal, ervas, plantas, animais mágicos, tentando encontrar qualquer referência a Hecatita e nada. Minha avó ficou curiosa sobre porque estava trancado tanto tempo na nossa biblioteca e, quando expliquei, me disse que deveria procurar em livros sobre grandes invenções mágicas, feitiços, objetos e tal... — Neville se interrompeu quando Hermione apareceu com os braços empilhados de livros.

— Harry! Sua biblioteca é incrível! Tem uma sessão enorme sobre criaturas mágicas e como cuidar delas! — Seu sorriso era enorme. — Terry iria amar, ele gosta tanto de animais e sei que não posso levar nada daqui, mas, eu adoraria ler todos! Tem muitos livros de encantos também, Harry e rituais, tenho certeza que vão lhe interessar.

Hermione colocou sua pilha na mesa e depois olhou para os livros com uma expressão de tanto afeto que Harry se segurou para não rir.

— Leia quantos conseguir, Hermione e não me importo de lhe emprestar um, depois você me devolve. — Harry olhou em volta da luxuosa biblioteca. — Imagino que como as obras de arte e móveis caros, devam existir alguns livros raros e caros também. Mas confesso que estou mais interessado em encontrar o Grimoire da família O'Hallahans.

— Oh! Deve ter um monte de feitiços antigos, imagine isso, uma pena que eu não possa ler os Grimoires de famílias antigas. Isso não é muito justo. — Disse ela se sentando a mesa e pegando o primeiro livro.

— Injusto seria se alguém roubasse feitiços das famílias antigas e as usasse para prejudicar pessoas, Hermione. — Disse Neville com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu entendo isso, mas acredito que todos deveriam ser obrigados a publicar seus Grimoires, assim não haveria feitiços desconhecidos. Imagine o quanto não sabemos porque ficam escondidos, quer dizer, a mãe do Harry decidiu publicar suas invenções. — Apontou Hermione sensata.

— Minha mãe era uma feiticeira, Hermione e publicar seus feitiços faz parte disso, não é o mesmo que criar algo para proteger sua família e não querer que ninguém o ataque com sua invenção. Além disso, magias familiares são muito poderosas e a maioria delas só funcionam se o lançador for um bruxo daquela família. — Harry apontou sabendo que, alguns dos feitiços em seus Grimoires, ele não pretendia ensinar para ninguém. — Continue, Nev, você ia me explicar que encontrou alguma informação sobre a Hecatita.

— Sim, encontrei esse livro que fala sobre invenções mágicas do século XV e aqui tinha o que eu procurava. — Disse Neville tirando um livro grande e grosso do bolso de seu casaco que devia ter um feitiço de extensão.

— Espera, pensei que estivéssemos falando sobre uma pedra mágica, colhido na natureza, não sobre invenções mágicas. — Disse Harry confuso.

— Sim! Mas Harry, a pedra mágica armazena todos os sons a sua volta e o ecoa eternamente, apenas quando se acumulam ou são muito intensos e altos, nós podemos ouvir, mas, para os animais e plantas, o som é constante. — Neville explicou abrindo o livro. — Essas pedras eram encontradas em regiões remotas, não de seres humanos, mas de animais, que ficavam distante por causa do barulho constante de sons diversos e antigos. Era assim que os bruxos exploradores a encontravam, em montanhas sem animais, eles as mineravam e vendiam para serem usadas ao lado das pedras alas das propriedades porquê...

— Ela manteria os animais longe! — Harry arregalou os olhos chocado. — Que engenhoso!

— Sim, mas caro, porque as minas não são abundantes ou fáceis para explorar, no entanto, algumas famílias não se importavam porque as Hecatita mantinham até mesmo os dragões a distância e, em uma época em que eles viviam livremente e não em reservas, ter essa proteção era fundamental. — Explicou Neville. — Mas, as pedras tinham pouca utilidade além disso, no entanto, uma família que era especialista em criar e proteger animais mágicos, além de serem muito bons com Feitiços, decidiu tentar transformar a pedra em algo mais útil. E, eles criaram feitiços e runas que permite a você imprimir um som na pedra e esse som será repetido eternamente, sem absorver outros sons, a não ser que você precise mudar o som que a pedra deve ecoar.

Harry arregalou os olhou e olhou para Hermione que parou de ler e os ouvia com a boca aberta.

— Como um gravador! Hermione!

— Harry! Isso pode ser o que precisamos para o intercomunicador mágico! Teríamos que reverter a função, é claro, ao em vez de gravar, a pedra teria que servir como um condutor do som, das palavras ditas, até a outra pedra. — Disse Hermione se levantando.

— Teremos que conseguir essas pedras e fazer testes, se conseguirmos a patente do Sr. Brand, talvez, precisaremos fazer poucas ou nenhuma modificação. — Disse Harry pensativo e empolgado.

— Pode não ser o suficiente, mas, os metais que estamos testando, combinado com a Hecatita... — Hermione arregalou os olhos. — Poderia ser o substituto do carbono! Mas se for muito cara...

— Pedirei ao Sr. Falc que verifique os preços e quem é o dono da patente dessa invenção, ele pode descobrir quem é a família que inventou esse gravador mágico e comprar a patente também e... — Harry disse acelerado e se levantou como se fosse sair em busca do Sr. Falc.

— Ou, você pode me deixar terminar e saberá em alguns segundos. — Disse Neville exasperado.

— Você sabe!? — Hermione disse um pouca zangada. — Ora! E, porque não disse nada?

— Vocês não param de falar! — Exclamou ele abrindo os braços.

— Ok, desculpa, Neville. — Disse Harry voltando a se sentar e ansioso perguntou. — Qual era a família que inventou esses feitiços e que tornaram as pedras Hecatitas em gravadores mágicos?

— Uma família mágica irlandesa e antiga. — Neville fez um certo suspense e parecia se divertir. — Os O'Hallahans.

Houve um instante de silêncio e, então, Hermione se engasgou e gritou ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Harry se levantou abismado.

— O que!? Você quer dizer...?

— Sim, segundo esse livro, Mylor O'Hallahan inventou uma maneira de transformar a Hecatita em um gravador de sons para poder trabalhar com seus animais mágicos. — Disse Neville, Hermione saltou e tomou o livro de suas mãos começando a folheá-lo. — Ele controlava os Cavalos Alados, de todas as espécies, hipogrifos, cavalos mágicos, dragões. Da mesma maneira que você fez no livro, Harry, usava sons específicos para distraí-los, atraí-los ou apenas se comunicar.

— Aqui diz que foi uma grande invenção e permitiu aos O'Hallahans saltar a frente em seu trato com os animais mágicos e assim enriquecer. — Hermione disse lendo rapidamente como sempre. — E, que eles se recusaram a permitir que qualquer um acesse essas informações, não foi registrada uma patente, pois na época, o Ministério não existia, mas proteções mágicas poderosas foram vinculadas ao Grimoire da família, assim, apenas seu herdeiro direto e masculino, pode acessar. — Encerrou ela com uma careta.

— Espere, herdeiro direto? — Harry mostrou preocupação. — Scheyla tem um irmão, qual de nós dois seria o herdeiro dos O'Hallahans?

— Você. — Disse Sirius entrando na biblioteca com Remus, que parecia mais descansado e alegre depois do passeio.

— Como você sabe? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Porque eu sabia que você teria interesse em acessar o Grimoire da família e tínhamos que ter certeza que poderia tocá-lo sem ser ferido, ou seja, ter certeza que você era o chefe da família O'Hallahans. — Explicou ele sorrindo e indo até uma parede onde estava um quadro com lindos cavalos correndo pela praia, Sirius o abriu com sua varinha e atrás havia um nicho onde repousava um livro grosso e antigo.

— Eles não parecem ter se preocupado em esconder. — Disse Hermione se aproximando com os outros.

— Porque ninguém poderia tocá-lo sem ter uma morte bem dolorosa. — Sirius disse e apontou para o Harry. — Apenas você pode pegar e ler.

— Tem certeza? — Harry hesitou, apesar da ansiedade.

— Sim. Depois que Patrick, irmão de sua avó, faleceu, seu filho assumiu como chefe da família, mas ele só teve uma filha, Patrícia, assim, o herdeiro masculino da linha era...

— Meu pai. — Harry acenou entendendo.

— Sim e, depois de James, o herdeiro é você. Mas, os O'Hallahans não são apenas uma família patriarcal, eles eram puristas também e, mesmo se você fosse mulher, Harry, seriam seus futuros filhos ou netos os herdeiros. — Explicou Sirius suavemente. — O filho de sua prima não pode ser o herdeiro porque seu pai é um trouxa.

— Isso é horrível. — Sussurrou Hermione muito chateada.

— Sim, mas, agora que sou o chefe da família, talvez, possa mudar essas leis antigas da família. — Disse Harry olhando para o Grimoire com o cenho franzido.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia e me ocorre que posso fazer o mesmo... assim que a OP Travessa do Tranco acabar. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Quer vê-lo agora?

— Não, em outro momento. — Disse Harry e o quadro se fechou. — Neville, isso quer dizer que poderemos utilizar as pedras e, talvez, elas possam ser uteis para a MagiTec também. Só precisamos saber onde tem minas ou quem vende as pedras...

— De que pedras estão falando? — Remus perguntou curioso.

— As Hecatitas, Neville descobriu que elas são o que precisamos para o nosso projeto e que um antigo antepassado O'Hallahans criou uma maneira de usá-las, precisamos apenas descobrir quem as vende e se são muito caras. — Explicou Harry sentando-se também.

— Bem, isso é fácil, existe uma mina nas montanhas. — Disse Sirius fazendo um gesto para a janela enorme onde todos podiam ver a montanha nevada e cheia de árvores. — Ela foi desativada por Dumbledore, infelizmente, mas podemos tentar reativá-la, bem, descobrir como fazer isso exatamente.

Harry o encarou por alguns segundos completamente chocado, entes de se apressar até a janela e observar a montanha e floresta que ficava a alguns quilômetros da mansão.

— Eu não posso acreditar... A montanha, ela é minha? — Harry sussurrou como se fosse algo perigoso de dizer em voz alta.

— Sim, aqui, venha ver o mapa da propriedade. — Disse Sirius e o abriu sobre a mesa, todos se levantaram para ver também. — Os O'Hallahans construíram a mansão aos pés da Montanha Ken, a cidade mais próxima é Kenmare, onde fica a sede do time de quadribol que pertenceu a família, alias.

— Eles fundaram o time Kenmare Kestrels, mas tiveram que vender quando perderam quase todo o dinheiro. — Harry explicou suavemente. — Meu avô conseguiu comprar 30% do time antes de morrer.

— Sim, sua avó era uma grande fã e sempre ia aos jogos, seu pai amava quadribol e era um torcedor fanático dos KK. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso nostálgico. — Bem, você pode ver pelo mapa que toda essa área das montanhas com as florestas pertence a propriedade.

Harry olhou o mapa com atenção e percebeu que toda a propriedade era de floresta com um relevo irregular. O ponto mais alto era o Monte Ken, onde uma marcação mostrava que tinha uma mina e uma construção, talvez um chalé, armazém ou escritório que gerenciava a mineração. Do outro lado do Monte Ken, assim que ele terminava, um recorte foi feito, sinalizando que um pedaço das terras, um quarto do total, lhe pareceu, foi desmembrado do todo e agora tinha outra cor e um novo nome, Hallanon II. Harry fez uma careta para o nome e suspirou, não adiantava se incomodar, era o que era.

A escolha da pequena área para a doação foi feita estrategicamente, ele percebeu, pois tinha um grande rio cortando aquele trecho descendo da montanha, assim, sua prima tinha uma boa fonte de água. Essa era a parte norte do mapa, no lado sul, havia uma outra montanha, não tão alta, onde se lia Reserva e Harry entendeu que nesta área era onde ficavam os animais mágicos. Entre o Monte Ken e a Reserva, havia um largo e comprido vale que se chamava Vale do Meio. Também haviam rios descendo das montanhas em direção ao vale e na direção leste onde a propriedade seguia com mais floresta e, ao fim, antes da divisa da propriedade, havia outra construção.

— É enorme. — Disse ele e apontou para as construções. — O que são essas construções?

— No Monte Ken tem um chalé e um armazém de equipamentos, tem também um alojamento e refeitório para os mineradores. — Sirius fez uma careta. — Não são muito confortáveis ou conservados, não acredito que fossem muito usados, pelo que entendi, sua avó autorizou que os funcionários voltassem para casa ao fim do dia de trabalho, antes que ela assumisse, eles eram obrigados a dormir lá.

— Ok. Isso faz mais sentido, com a magia eles podem chegar rapidamente e não precisa ter guardas assegurando a mina. — Apontou Harry.

— O Monte é totalmente protegida, a propriedade toda, na verdade, bruxos podem vê-la, mas não entrar e, mesmo nós, que temos autorização para entrar na propriedade, não conseguimos aparatar até lá e não existe lareiras para flu. — Sirius disse e ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Quer dizer que só é possível acessar a mina subindo a montanha? — Hermione perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, parece que os antigos O'Hallahans eram bem desconfiados e paranoicos. — Explicou ele e, apontando para as outras construções, continuou. — São chalés para verificação da propriedade ou dos animais, assim você não precisa dormir ao relento.

— As viagens deveriam ser feitas de cavalos, os cavalos mágicos são rápidos e levam o seu cavalheiro para qualquer lugar. — Acrescentou Remus olhando o mapa curioso. — Assim, porque permitir aparatação e correr o risco de ser espionado ou roubado. Um pouco paranoico, mas inteligente, levando-se em conta o valor de alguns dos animais e das Hecatitas.

— Sim, mas um pé no saco para mim e Falc verificar tudo, fomos de vassoura, aliás, já que não temos cavalos. — Sirius contou. — Essa área de Reserva tem uma grande área para treinamento dos animais mágicos, mas a maior parte é floresta para eles viverem livres.

— Sirius, você acredita que minha prima, Patrice, concordaria em administrar Hallanon? — Harry perguntou suavemente, olhando para o mapa e imaginando o imenso trabalho que reativar a fazenda exigiria deles, principalmente, levando-se em conta que nenhum deles entendia nada de nada.

— Eu não sei... — Sirius parecia surpreso e pensativo. — É isso que você quer? Contratá-los?

— Bem, não sei, mas Scheyla me disse que eles têm animais mágicos e cavalos mágicos e trouxas em Hallanon II. Ou seja, eles entendem disso e poderiam se interessar...

— O almoço está pronto e ouvi o Falc estacionar na frente da mansão. — Disse Serafina entrando na biblioteca. — Poderemos partir assim que terminarmos de almoçar.

— Bom, porque estou com fome. — Disse Sirius sorrindo.

— Hallanon II fica muito longe? — Perguntou Neville enquanto deixavam a biblioteca em direção a cozinha. Não tinha uma mesa lá, apenas na sala de jantar formal, mas Serafina conjurou uma, azul, como no Chalé Boot.

— Uma viagem de 2 horas. — Disse Falc entrando na cozinha. — Quase o tempo que levei de vir de Kenmare até aqui de carro e estou faminto.

— Bom, preparei sanduíches porque, provavelmente, os Martíns estarão nos esperando para um chá mais tarde. Eu os informei que chegaríamos por volta das 15 horas. — Disse Serafina enquanto todos se sentavam para comer seus deliciosos sanduíches.

— A cidade de Kenmare é bonita, Sr. Falc? — Perguntou Hermione ansiosa e eles ouviram sua descrição da bonita, histórica e receptiva cidade.

— Podemos ir amanhã conhecer e jantar por lá se quiserem. — Sugeriu ele e todos acenaram com entusiasmo. — Posso aproveitar para devolver o carro alugado, mesmo que combinemos de passar o domingo com os Martíns, tenho certeza que não se importarão que aparatemos.

— Acredito que não se importariam hoje também, mas não seria educado chegar desta maneira na primeira visita, acredito. — Acrescentou Serafina dando de ombros.

— E, podemos olhar a paisagem pelo caminho, pelo que vi no mapa, a estrada passa lateralmente por toda a propriedade até chegar em Hallanon II. — Disse Harry pegando outro sanduíche e comendo apressado, queria partir e conhecer sua família o mais rápido possível.

— Harry sugeriu que contratássemos os Martíns para administrar Hallanon. — Disse Sirius a Falc que fez uma careta.

— Eles têm sua própria fazenda, Harry, pequena é verdade, mas que exige muito deles e não vão negligenciá-la para ir trabalhar para outra pessoa. — Falc considerou suavemente. — Podemos lhes pedir ajuda, orientação, claro, sobre quem contratar, mas, não acredito que aceitariam essa proposta.

— Ok. — Harry mastigou pensativamente e olhou em volta, a cozinha era o lugar mais simples da casa, mas ainda, luxuosa e bonita. — Hum... e se lhe oferecêssemos sociedade?

Todos pararam de comer e o encaram, Harry sorriu entre tímido e divertido.

— Você quer dizer, unir as duas fazendas? — Perguntou Sirius parecendo entender onde ele queria chegar.

— Porque não? Se não fosse por meu tio avô ser como era, tenho certeza que minha avó teria feito isso. E, essa história de Hallanon e Hallanon II é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi. — Disse ele com uma careta. — Podemos reunir Hallanon como deveria ser e torná-la o que era antes de ser desativada.

— Não é uma ideia ruim, se eles tiverem interesse, claro, mas teremos que chegar a um acordo de sociedade e sobre a mansão. — Disse Falc pensativo. — Imagino que lhe interessaria tê-la disponível para você no futuro, para visitar a propriedade...

— Para mim é indiferente. — Harry disse sincero. — Não gostei particularmente da mansão, apesar de ter amado a praia e adoraria visitar, andar a cavalo, mas, se eles quisessem viver aqui, isso não seria um problema. Na verdade, deixe a mansão para eles e construímos um Chalé mais perto do mar, naquela direção. — Harry disse sorridente e apontando para a floresta depois da praia.

— Poderíamos chamar de o Chalé da Praia! — Disse Sirius entusiasmado.

— E, fazer uma grande varanda para fazermos churrascos no verão, bem de frente com o mar. — Disse Harry tinha os olhos brilhando.

— Oh! E, um longo deck de madeira que vá do chalé até a areia! — Disse Neville de olhos arregalados.

— Um deque sobre o mar seria incrível também! — Hermione acrescentou. — Poderíamos pular direto na água!

— E pescar! — Harry e todos o olharam confuso. — Quer dizer, eu nunca pesquei, mas seria legal aprender.

— Com certeza, adoraria pescar, podemos fazer uma fogueira na praia e assar os nossos peixes. — Disse Adam e Ayana fez uma careta para a ideia.

— Bem, estou vendo que ninguém parece ter gostado muito da casa. — Disse Falc levemente surpreso.

— A mansão é linda e entendo porque minha avó gostava tanto, mas acho que ela amava mais a propriedade do que a casa em si. — Harry suspirou e sorriu. —E, ainda não conheço a Mansão Potter, mas aposto que é muito diferente disso aqui.

— Bem diferente. — Disse Remus e Sirius acenou. — Quando pretende visitar a mansão dos seus avós?

— Segunda-feira. — Harry respondeu simplesmente. — Não quero adiar mais, para o caso de mais alguma coisa acontecer e depois estarei muito ocupado.

— Sim, temos a reunião com o Sr. Brand. — Disse Hermione quando se levantaram e se dirigiram para a porta da frente. — Estou tão ansiosa, você ouviu algo sobre os gêmeos? Eles conseguiram autorização para vir ao Chalé, Harry?

— Não, eles estão de castigo, teremos que fazer isso só nós três. — Disse Harry e viu sua amiga arregalar os olhos de surpresa.

— Mas... o que aconteceu? Eles estavam se comportando tão bem. — Eles entraram no SVU de 7 lugares, eles eram 9, mas com uma pouco de magia, todos ficaram confortáveis.

Enquanto o Sr. Falc dirigia, Harry explicou o que aconteceu com Fred e George no Festival e porque estavam de castigo.

— Eles me escreveram para agradecer, Sr. Weasley está trabalhando de barman no The Bar e a família está mais aliviada, mas os dois foram castigados de qualquer forma. — Disse ele por fim.

— Isso parece tão injusto. — Neville disse suavemente.

— Sim, mas a Sra. Serafina está certa, se não fossem punidos poderiam fazer de novo e se machucarem. — Disse Hermione sensata. — Bem, teremos que ser nós dois e Terry a convencer o Sr. Brand.

Harry apenas acenou sem dizer nada, essa era uma reunião importante e agora com essas pedras, Hecatitas, eles poderiam estar a um passo de criar o intercomunicador. Isso sem falar no projeto de crescimento natural dos alimentos através da música, se os resultados fossem como ele acreditava, então, os alimentos ficariam mais baratos e saudáveis, os ingredientes de poções também e as poções para cura seguiriam nesta direção.

Durante o resto da viagem, os três se juntaram em sussurros intensos discutindo os planos, ideias e o que fariam primeiro.

— Precisamos chegar a mina e as pedras, rapidamente. — Disse Harry.

— As runas, os feitiços, precisamos estudá-los... Tanto o que fazer... — Hermione expôs.

— Precisamos de testes, plantas e alimentos, uma estufa... — Neville acrescentou.

— O que eles tanto falam? — Perguntou Remus curiosamente para Sirius sentado ao seu lado direito. Em seu lado esquerdo estava Adam lendo um livro sobre plantas. Ayana, ao lado do irmão lia uma revista de quadribol.

— Ah, vindo desses três, quatro se incluir o Terry, imagino que estejam planejando mudar o mundo. — Disse Sirius divertidamente.

— Estou perguntando a sério, Sirius. — Disse Remus exasperadamente ao virar a página do seu próprio livro.

— Eu estou falando sério. — Disse ele antes de se ajeitar para um cochilo.

A última meia hora de viagem, Harry passou em silêncio, tentando conter a ansiedade que sentia com a proximidade do momento de conhecer sua família. Ele sabia que era bobo, quer dizer, eles eram só primos e ainda de vários graus afastado, mas não podia afastar a sensação de familiaridade. Talvez fosse sua amizade fácil com Scheyla, mesmo antes de descobrirem que eram primos, eles se deram muito bem. Sua prima era muito divertida, bonita, inteligente e lhe contara sobre sua vida na fazenda, na Espanha, sobre cavalgar e Harry adorava conversar com ela. Depois, os dois se tornaram ainda mais próximos e Scheyla agiu mais protetora, era como ter uma irmã em Hogwarts e, apesar de ter Terry e Penny, essa nova irmã era seu sangue. A diferença era sutil, mas estava lá.

Hallanon II se aproximou, os pastos, florestas, o rio, era tão belo quanto a sua Hallanon, apenas sem a praia. A casa também era grande, dois andares, de madeira e pintada de branco, com uma enorme varanda na frente e uma porta azul com uma guirlanda natalina pendurada. Mas, o que tinha de maior e mais bem conservado era sem dúvida o estábulo, o celeiro e paddocks que ficavam a uns 500 metros distante da casa e próximo a floresta.

Quando o carro parou, todos desceram olhando em volta com sorrisos animados. A casa tinha luz, calor, vida, o cheiro dos cavalos deixava claro que o estábulo não estava vazio e, apesar de menor, era muito bonita e não uma fazenda fantasma. A porta azul se abriu e Scheyla apareceu sorridente, desceu os degraus e se aproximou de Harry.

— Você chegou! Não acredito que está aqui! — Disse ela lhe dando um grande abraço.

— Eu prometi que vinha. — Disse ele sorrindo e a abraçou de volta. — Teve um bom Natal?

— Muito bom! E você? Hermione! — Disse ela abraçando a amiga e depois Neville, cheia de empolgação.

Harry apresentou a prima para sua família, eles se cumprimentaram animados, mas sua atenção se voltou para alguém que deixava o estábulo e caminhava na direção da frente casa. Ele não sabia o que esperar de sua prima, Patrice Martín, mas tinha que admitir que estava ansioso para conhecê-la. Quando ela se aproximou mais, Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso e caminhou em sua direção também.

— O que? — Sussurrou chocado, alguém chamou seu nome, mas Harry ignorou e continuou a andar.

Finalmente, depois de 10 passos, os dois pararam a uns 3 metros de distância um do outro e Harry pensou que deveria ter enlouquecido.

— Olha o que a vida me trouxe. — Disse ela com a voz rouca. — Já tinha desistido de encontrar minha família e os donos de Hallanon, mas, aqui estamos.

Harry não tinha palavras e nem tentou responder... Como isso era possível?

— Tudo bem, Harry? — Perguntou Serafina ao ver seu rosto pálido e chocado.

— Merlin! — Disse Sirius espantado.

— Incrível! — Remus disse meio engasgado.

— O que está acontecendo? Estão me olhando como se tivessem vendo um fantasma. — Disse Patrice confusa, ela olhou para a filha e viu sua igual confusão.

Mas Harry não sabia se conseguiria falar ainda tão chocado estava porque, na sua frente, estava uma réplica quase perfeita de Euphemia Potter. Pelo menos as fotos que ele viu mostravam a incrível semelhança, desde os cabelos vermelhos, ao sorriso arrogante, queixo pontudo, a cor da pele branca, quase translúcida e o mais marcante, os olhos cor de whisky.

— Surpreendente! — Disse Falc também assombrado.

— O que tem de tão surpreendente na minha mãe? — Scheyla perguntou um pouco irritada com a falta de explicações.

Harry a olhou e percebeu que Scheyla tinha os mesmos olhos da mãe e da sua avó, na verdade, era o que a tornava tão exótica. Seus cabelos eram negros, com alguns reflexos avermelhados, sua pele era morena clara, mas, seus olhos eram de um castanho cor de whisky que contrastava exoticamente com sua tez amendoada.

— Desculpe-nos, Sra. Martín. — Disse Falc tentando superar a surpresa. — Apenas, a senhora tem uma semelhança impressionante com sua tia, Euphemia Potter.

— Verdade? — Seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa, depois ela sorriu emocionada. — Eu nunca vi fotos dela, não sabia que éramos parecidas.

— Mais como gêmeas, na verdade. — Disse Sirius ainda a olhando assombrado. — Até o sorriso, o jeito de falar...

— A voz, o jeito de andar, lembra muito também, mas a senhora é mais alta. — Disse Remus e sorrindo estendeu a mão. — Remus Lupim, é um grande prazer conhecê-la. Eu era um dos melhores amigos do seu primo, James, da escola.

— Prazer, Sr. Lupim e, por favor, me chame de Patrice. — Ela disse sorridente.

— Remus, por favor.

— Eu sou Serafina Boot, guardião do Harry e este é meu marido, Falc... — Todos se apresentaram e, por último, Patrice o encarou.

— E você... — Mas Harry não a deixou falar, estava emocionado, desconcertado e trêmulo, assim, num impulso a abraçou pela cintura com força. — Oh... — Patrice sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas enquanto o apertava contra ela com força e tentava encontrar o que dizer. — Também estou muito, muito feliz em conhecê-lo, Harry.

Harry fechou os olhos sentindo seu calor e o cheiro suave de cavalo, terra e neve, depois se afastou e envergonhado limpou uma lágrima do rosto.

— Oi. — Disse ele sorrindo timidamente. — Eu sou seu primo Harry, Harry Potter.

Ela riu roucamente e o puxou para outro abraço suave.

— Eu imaginei e eu, sou Patrice O'Hallahan Martín, mas, você pode me chamar de Tia Trissie, meu querido primo. — Seus olhos cor de whisky brilhavam de emoção e afeto.

— Ok. — Harry ainda a olhava meio assombrado e falou a primeira coisa que saiu de sua mente. — Eu trouxe fotos.

— O que? — Trissie perguntou confusa.

— Fotos. — Harry disse e, então, corou envergonhado ao perceber que não fazia sentido. — Quero dizer que trouxe fotos da vovó Euphemia e do vovô Fleamont, dos meus pais também.

— Ora! Isso é maravilhoso! — Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas outra vez. — Sempre quis conhecê-los, minha tia e sua família, saber quem eram e onde estavam, já tinha desistido... E, então, recebi uma carta de Scheyla e descobri que minha tia se casou com um Potter! Imagine isso!

— Pois é. E, eu, que cresci pensando que não tinha nenhuma família além dos Dursleys, agora tenho um monte. — Disse ele sorridente e gesticulando na direção das pessoas a sua volta.

— Bem, então, a vida surpreendeu nós dois e de uma maneira muito boa. — Sua voz se embargou e Harry apenas acenou emocionado. — Agora, vamos parar com toda essa bobagem emocional e sair desse frio, estávamos lhes esperando para o chá e Rodrigo deve ter algumas de suas gostosuras nos esperando. — Disse ela sorridente e gesticulando para todos segui-la para a casa. — Seus irmãos já acordaram, Schey?

— Não, mamãe, quando saí, eles ainda cochilavam. — Disse Scheyla e depois olhou para o Harry. — Lembra-se que lhe disse sobre os meus irmãos?

— Sim, gêmeos, Dominic e Dulce Maria, quase 2 anos. — Disse Harry ao entrar na linda casa e ser conduzido para uma gostosa sala de estar.

A casa era acolhedora e sem o aspecto antigo de Hallanon ou a Abadia, mesmo o Chalé. Parecia mais campestre, madeira por todos os lados, cores azuis e branco predominavam nas almofadas e tapetes, móveis simples e rústicos, mas bonitos e bem conservados. A casa parecia um lar e era muito diferente de Hallanon, Harry tinha a sensação de que a mansão não foi um lar desde o dia em que sua avó se casou e foi embora.

— Sua casa é linda, tia Trissie. — Disse ele sorrindo.

— Oh! Obrigada, querido. — Disse Trissie abrindo um grande sorriso. — Por favor, sintam-se em casa, é maravilhoso conhecê-los e recebê-los em Hallanon II...

— Schey! Tus hermanos se han despertado! — Uma voz gritou da cozinha e Scheyla se moveu para as escadas.

— Estoy yendo! — Ela gritou de volta, subindo os degraus correndo.

— Rodrigo! Nossos visitantes chegaram! — Gritou Trissie na direção de onde a voz ressoou.

Harry sorriu por como natural e legais todos eram, sem formalidade ou cerimonias.

— Chegaram...? — Disse a voz e o seu dono entrou na sala um segundo depois. — E o que está esperando, querida? Traga-os para a cozinha, o chá está pronto.

O homem era alto, muito alto e magro, moreno, olhos e cabelos negros, barba bem aparada e um sorriso cheio de dentes brancos. Era o sorriso da Scheyla, percebeu Harry.

— Hola a todos. Eu sou Rodrigo Martíns. — Disse com seu inglês com forte sotaque espanhol. — Venham para a cozinha, está mais quente lá e nós preparamos um lanche bem saboroso.

Ele gesticulou para a cozinha e todos o seguiram. A cozinha era grande e tinha uma mesa de madeira rústica enorme e abarrotada de doces, lanches e sanduíches. No fogão, uma senhora idosa de cabelos brancos presos em um coque, lavava as louças em uma pia, mas se interrompeu e enxugou as mãos no avental, sorrindo para eles.

— Hola a todos! Pero, cuanta gente guapa! — Disse ela e olhou para o Sr. Martín falando algo mais em espanhol, muito rápido para entender, mas o fez rir divertido.

— Si, si, madrina. — Ele, então, os olhou e continuou. — Esta es mi madrina... madrinha, quero dizer, Yolanda Fernandes.

— Hola. Prazer em conhecê-los. — Disse ela com um sorriso carinhoso e um inglês ainda menos claro do que o do Rodrigo. — Cuál de ustedes es primo de Trissie? Primo?

— Soy yo, Señora Fernandes. — Disse Harry se adiantando com um grande sorriso. — Soy Harry Potter.

Harry estendeu a mão para um cumprimento, mas foi puxado para um abraço esmagador primeiro por ela e, depois, pelo Sr. Martín, que também lhe beijou as duas bochechas.

— Bienvenido a familia, joven. — Ele o segurou pelos ombros o olhando com afeto. — Esperamos por muito tempo para tê-lo conosco, muito longo tempo. Nuestro hogar es tu hogar. Entendido?

— Si. — Harry engoliu o bolo em sua garganta e acenou. — Muchas gracias, Sr. Martín.

— Ora! Nada de senhor, somos una familia... Família. Me chame de Rodrigo ou tio Rodrigo, o que preferir. E, me apresente a todas essas pessoas lindas que o acompanham, depois, poderemos comer. — Disse ele sorridente, mas em tom que não admitia discussão.

Harry concordou e fez as apresentações, Madrina Yolanda abraçou e beijou a todos sem a menor cerimônia e tio Rodrigo apertava as mãos com entusiasmo e energia. Tia Trissie acenou com a varinha e mais pratos, copos e cadeiras surgiram na mesa para acomodar a todos, a magia fez Madrina Yolanda se agitar toda e exclamar em espanhol algo sobre pegar com as próprias mãos e sem truques bobos.

— Vamos sentar! E comer! — Disse Tio Rodrigo falando alto e animado, todos se sentaram sorrindo, mas desconcertados com tantos abraços, beijos e informal alegria. Digamos que não era algo muito inglês. — Preparamos algumas comidas da minha terra e espero que gostem. Madrina é a melhor cozinheira que conheço.

— Ora! Não sou melhor que tua madre ou tua abuela. Não as deixem ouvir-te dizer isso, Rodrigo ou te puxarão as orelhas. — Disse ela servindo os pratos das pessoas mais próximas dela, Remus e Neville. — Precisa comer bastante, Remus, está muito flaco, magro... Pero donde estan los niños?

— Estamos aqui! — Scheyla entrou com seus irmãos caminhando ao seu lado, um em cada mão. — Eles precisaram de uma troca de fralda.

— Que lindos! — Sussurrou Hermione encantada, Ayana e Adam pareciam se segurar para não correrem para as duas crianças que gingavam pela cozinha conduzidos pela irmã mais velha.

Os dois eram minúsculos, morenos claros como a irmã, ela tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros avermelhados e olhos negros. Ele era ruivo e tinha olhos cor de whisky, os dois olharam para os visitantes com curiosidade e reagiram de maneiras diferentes. Dominic, mais reservado, se escondeu tímido atrás da perna de Scheyla e Dulce Maria acenou abrindo um grande sorriso.

— Os bebês da mamãe acordaram e bem na hora de conhecerem o seu novo primo. Vem cá, Harry. — Disse tia Trissie e Harry se colocou ao lado dela em frente aos gêmeos. — Dulce, Dominic, este é Harry, seu primo. Diz oi para ele, queridos.

— Hola! — Exclamou Dulce sorrindo e acenando. Dominic espiou e acenou, mas não disse nada.

Harry sorriu encantado e se agachou na altura deles.

— Olá, Dulce, oi Dominic. Estou feliz em conhecê-los. — Disse ele suavemente e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-los.

Dulce ignorou a mão estendida e se jogou no colo dele.

— Arry! — Exclamou e Harry riu divertido e encantado, beijou seus cabelos cheirosos e a abraçou de volta.

Dominic olhou hesitante, mas, talvez, ao ver a irmã já explorando o convidado e que tudo foi bem, se aproximou curioso.

— Olá. — Sussurrou Harry abrindo um sorriso só para ele e foi o suficiente. Dominic pareceu perder a insegurança e o abraçou também. Engasgado, Harry os abraçou juntos e sorriu emocionado.

— Estou muito feliz em conhecê-los, vocês são tão bonitos e cheirosos como sua irmã me contou. — Disse ele beijando seus cabelos e testas suavemente.

— Imo! Arry! — Disse Dulce empolgada. — Beijo. — Acrescentou fazendo um bico e Harry virou o rosto e recebeu um beijo barulhento e molhado que o fez rir.

— Cheirosos porque você não trocou as fraldas deles, Harry, acredite, não havia nada de agradável nisso. — Disse Scheyla divertida e se sentando ao lado da Hermione.

Harry apenas sorriu e encarou Dominic que olhava para a irmã desconfiado depois do beijo, como se pensasse que ela estava exagerando em sua empolgação.

— Vamos nos sentar e tomar nosso chá, ursinhos. — Disse tia Trissie e pegou Dominic o colocando em seu caldeirão alto. — Agora você, Dulce...

— Não, momy. — Ela esperneou as perninhas e se agarrou em Harry que já estava de pé. — Arry! Queio Arry!

— Você não pode se sentar com o Harry, como ele tomará seu chá? — Disse ela exasperada, mas Harry a pegou no colo, feliz de ter alguma prática com Chester Jr e se sentou em sua cadeira.

— Tudo bem, tia Trissie, eu consigo. — Disse ele e a sentou em sua coxa esquerda, pegou um cookie e estendeu para Dulce que o agarrou fortemente.

— Igada, Arry. — Disse ela docemente e mordiscou o cookie. — Hum... cê, Arry. — Disse ela lhe estendendo o cookie e Harry deu uma mordida.

— Hum... — Disse ele imitando ela, que abriu um grande sorriso e mordiscou outra vez.

— Hum... — Depois riu divertida e Harry a acompanhou.

— Não sabia que tinha jeito com crianças. — Disse Neville meio assombrado.

Harry levantou o olhar para o amigo e sorriu.

— Eu não tenho jeito, Dulce é que é um doce. Certo? — Disse ele perguntando a garotinha que acenou se aconchegando contra seu peito.

Na mesa, todos começavam a conversar aos poucos, fatos sem importância, a viagem, que eles deveriam ter aparatado e não vindo de carro. Alguém serviu a Harry seu chá e um prato cheio de guloseimas, ele comeu e dividiu com Dulce Maria, encantado com o sabor diferente de algumas coisas.

— Isso é polvorón? — Harry perguntou a Madrina Yolanda. — Eu li sobre eles, é um doce espanhol com amêndoas, não é? Hum..., mas esse não tem amêndoas...

— Oh! Você gosta de cozinhar, querido? — Yolanda falou sorridente. — Este, eu fiz com coco, é o preferido da Scheyla, mas com amêndoas é muito bom também e mais tradicional.

— Harry é um grande cozinheiro, Madrina Yolanda. —Disse Serafina com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Não tão bom assim. — Disse ele corando. — Eu, apenas gosto de cozinhar e testar algumas receitas.

— Tudo o que ele faz fica delicioso. — Disse Ayana sorrindo e comendo uma magdalena. — Ele nos ensinou a assar cookies e brownies deliciosos.

— São os melhores do mundo! — Disse Adam comendo um polvorón.

— Eu li nos jornais que você tinha crescido no mundo trouxa, com uma tia, Harry. — Disse tia Trissie curiosa. — Ela te ensinou a cozinhar?

— Bem... — Harry hesitou. — Mais ou menos, de qualquer forma, eu gosto muito de cozinhar e isso me ajuda com poções também.

— Deve ser por isso que sou terrível em poções, é minha pior matéria e também não cozinho nada. — Disse Scheyla bebendo seu chá.

— Acho que as duas coisas só se combinam para o Harry, Schey, porque eu também não sei fritar um ovo e sou boa em poções. — Disse Hermione.

— Muito boa. — Neville acenou. — Eu sou razoável e graças a ajuda do Harry e da Hermione, mas nunca tentei cozinhar nada.

— Eu adoro cozinhar também e hoje prepararei uma paella para o nosso jantar. — Disse Rodrigo com seu vozeirão. — Você pode me ajudar se quiser, Harry.

— Eu adoraria. — Disse ele entusiasmado.

— Bom ter mais alguém na família que sabe o prazer de preparar uma boa paella espanhola, porque já desisti com essas duas. — Disse ele gargalhando. — Trissie pode queimar água, lhe garanto.

Todos riram divertidos e ela concordou.

— Infelizmente, é verdade, cresci sem minha mãe e cavalgando por aí livre, sem preocupações ou quem me ensinasse essas atividades mais caseiras. Ainda que acredito que, no meu caso, não teria importado, pois ainda seria um desastre na cozinha. — Disse ela autodepreciativa e todos riram. — Seus tios não quiseram vir, Harry?

— Não, quer dizer, acredito que no verão minha tia e primo me acompanharão. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Ele quer aprender a cavalgar e espero que já tenhamos cavalos em Hallanon, mas, neste fim de semana, não era possível virem.

— Você pretende abrir Hallanon? — Scheyla bateu palmas de entusiasmo. — Isso será incrível! Mamãe sempre fala como é triste ver a fazenda vazia, bem, do que podemos ver pela fronteira, claro.

— Vocês nunca estiveram em Hallanon? — Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

— Não, as proteções permitem que apenas seu dono ou herdeiro direto entre na propriedade, além de seus representantes e convidados, claro. — Disse Trissie. — Meu pai conseguia entrar no pasto, mas, nunca na casa, porque apesar de não ser o dono, era o herdeiro mágico direto. Por um tempo foi assim, ainda que ele fosse muito orgulho para visitar a fazenda, mas, em algum momento, ele não pode mais atravessar a fronteira.

— Deve ter sido quando James nasceu e se tornou o herdeiro direto de Euphemia. — Disse Falc pensativamente. — Isso impossibilitou o acesso do seu pai.

— Então, a senhora nunca esteve em Hallanon, tia Trissie? — Harry perguntou confuso. — Quer dizer, sei que nunca conheceu minha avó ou soube quem ela era, mas não imaginei que nunca tinha estado na fazenda.

— Bem, esse é o negócio com a magia, Harry, não tem como simplesmente entrar, eu até consigo ver que a propriedade existe, mas não consigo passar pela fronteira. — Ela aponto para o marido e Yolanda. — Eles não conseguem ver nada.

— É bem estranho, quer dizer, sabemos que tem algo ali, mas tudo o que vemos é uma montanha pedregosa e escarpada. — Disse Rodrigo com o cenho franzido.

Harry ficou chocado, pedregoso? Ora! Só havia floresta nas montanhas, além de muita neve. Trissie acenou e continuou.

— Quando eu era jovem, criança ainda, Hallanon estava sempre no discurso do meu pai, sobre como ela tinha sido tomada do meu avô e tudo o mais que você já sabe. Eu nunca conheci meu avô, Patrick, pois ele morreu quando eu era um bebê, mas nunca tive porque duvidar do meu pai. — Ela deu uma caneca com bico para Dominic que a agarrou e começou a tomar o leite morno. — Terminei Hogwarts e passei a trabalhar aqui em tempo integral, mas, quando comecei a olhar para alguns documentos e livros de contabilidade antigos, descobri a verdade. Eu ainda não podia, ou meu pai, chegar perto de Hallanon, ele se recusou a dizer quem era minha tia e, quando fui ao registro no Ministério da Magia, descobri que a informação era confidencial. — Trissie suspirou com o olhar distante ao se lembrar do passado. — Talvez, eu pudesse ter posto anúncio no jornal ou algo assim, mas, eu era muito jovem e não pensei nisso, além do que, meu pai disse que ela não queria nada conosco ou, então, teria tentado entrar em contato por todos esses anos.

— Mas isso não é verdade! — Harry disse chocado.

— Não, mas acreditei quando ele disse que houve uma grande briga e não tinha como contatá-la, saber quem era e perguntar a verdade. — Trissie sorriu tristemente. — Quando deixei o país, pensei que estava deixando tudo para traz, inclusive a guerra que se tornava cada vez pior.

— Como você descobriu que minha avó tentou te contatar? — Perguntou ele olhando para Dulce que comia os últimos vestígios de biscoito, sua mãe também lhe estendeu, flutuando, uma caneca de leite com um bico na tampa.

— Anos depois, quando voltei para cá a pedido do meu pai, que estava morrendo, ele me confidenciou que ela escrevia uma carta todos os anos, na época do Natal. — Trissie abaixou a cabeça triste e Rodrigo apoio a mão em seu ombro para consolá-la. — Isso foi a 7 anos atrás, nunca voltei para a Inglaterra e não sabia que Hallanon tinha sido desativada. Meu pai, então, contou toda a verdade e que tinha queimado as cartas, dezenas de cartas, pois foram mais de 40 anos, onde tia Euphemia tentou fazer as pazes. E, papai contou que as cartas pararam de chegar e, pouco depois, Hallanon foi esvaziada e fechada completamente. Isso só poderia significar que tia Euphemia tinha falecido, assim, depois que ele morreu, me pareceu tolice tentar descobrir o que quer que fosse, porque já era tarde demais.

Harry acenou entendendo melhor tudo e lamentou que todas essas circunstâncias lhes impediram de se encontrarem antes.

— Você dever ter estado em Hogwarts conosco. — Disse Sirius pensativo. — Não sei como James não a reconheceu porque, sinceramente, Patrice, você é a imagem da sua tia avó.

— Verdade? — Rodrigo perguntou surpreso.

— Você devia ter visto quando eles a viram, papai, pareciam ter visto um fantasma, não que eles já não viram montes de fantasmas. — Disse Scheyla divertida. — Hogwarts está cheio deles, afinal.

— Dios me ayude! — Disse Madrina Yolanda fazendo o sinal da cruz e apertando um pingente de cruz com força. — No hables de los muertos como esa, chica.

— Não se preocupe, Madrina, não tem fantasmas aqui. — Disse Trissie suavemente, depois olhou para a filha com um olhar agudo. — Scheyla, já lhe disse para não provocar a Madrina com essas histórias.

— Desculpe, Madrina. Apenas queria dizer que eles agiram assombrados quando viram a mamãe. — Justificou ela parecendo apenas um pouco arrependida.

Yolanda acenou e voltou a fazer o sinal da cruz mais duas vezes.

— E, respondendo a sua pergunta, Sirius, acredito que estive em Hogwarts bem antes de vocês. — Disse Trissie tomando um gole do seu chá.

Essa declaração fez todos se espantarem, pois ela parecia bem jovem, talvez a idade de Serafina.

— Verdade? Nós entramos na turma de 71, você deveria estar uns anos à frente. Talvez? — Sirius disse hesitante, pois não queria ofendê-la.

Isso fez Trissie rir divertida e acenar negativamente.

— Oh! Agora fiquei lisonjeada. Ouviu isso, Digro? — Disse ela falando para o marido.

— Eles estão certo, mi amor, você parece tão jovem e bonita como no dia em que te conheci. — Disse Rodrigo se inclinando e lhe dando um beijo quente, ainda que Harry ficou aliviado por não ter línguas envolvidas.

Ela riu um pouco corada com os elogios e Scheyla fez uma careta.

— Vocês poderiam tentar ser discretos quando temos visitas, sabe, para causar uma boa impressão. — Disse ela ironicamente.

Todos riram divertidos e Sirius respondeu.

— E qual é a má impressão em um beijo ou no amor? Quero ver a hora em que você estiver namorando, Scheyla, a última coisa em sua mente será causar uma boa impressão. — Disse ele brincalhão e Scheyla corou, pois, afinal, Sirius Black era muito bonito.

— O que não acontecerá até que ela tenha 30 anos. — Disse Rodrigo com uma carranca. — Bruxo ou não, é melhor esses garotos de Hogwarts ficarem bem longe da minha pequeña hija.

— Padre! — Protestou Scheyla corada.

— Querido, ela nasceu a quase 16 anos, você deveria já ter se ajustado a ideia de que sua filhinha namorará na adolescência. — Disse Trissie ironicamente.

— Duvido que algum pai pode se ajustar a essa verdade dolorosa. — Disse ele mal-humorado.

— Concordo. — Disse Falc olhando para Ayana com um olhar sofrido. — Elas não poderiam ter essa idade para sempre?

— Isso seria perfeito. — Acrescentou Rodrigo.

— E, muito chato, não vejo a hora de crescer e ir para Hogwarts! Imagine ser para sempre criança e não poder ter uma varinha ou uma vassoura. — Disse Ayana com o rosto sujo de açúcar de confeiteiro dos polvorón que comeu.

— Você está certa, querida, isso seria muito chato. — Disse Trissie sorrindo. — Bem, respondendo, eu me formei em Hogwarts em 69 e tenho 41 anos, mas obrigada pelos elogios.

— Uau! — Hermione expressou o espanto de todos.

— Isso não deveria me surpreender, a senhora Euphemia teve o James com mais de 60 anos e não parecia ter nem 50. — Disse Falc lembrando-se.

— Mais de 60 anos? — Rodrigo estava perdido.

— Bem, faz sentido, ela era a irmã mais velha do meu avô e se tivesse tido filhos quando era jovem, eles seriam da idade do meu pai, mais ou menos. — Disse Trissie pensativa. — James é o primo em primeiro grau do meu pai e a diferença de idade é imensa, na verdade, ele é mais novo que eu.

— Meus avós tentaram engravidar por anos e já tinham desistido quando meu pai chegou. — Disse Harry sorrindo orgulhoso.

— Nós tivemos o mesmo problema. — Disse Trissie olhando com carinho para os filhos. — Quando nos casamos, eu tinha 22 anos, mas demorei 3 anos para engravidar e, apenas 2 anos atrás, engravidei dos gêmeos, apesar de tentarmos por anos.

— Eu ainda estou abismado com a ideia de uma mulher ter um filho depois dos 60 anos. — Disse Rodrigo com o cenho franzido. — Sou só eu?

— Não uma mulher, mas uma bruxa e isso muda tudo. — Disse Serafina suavemente. — Bruxos vivem mais tempo e envelhecem mais tarde, assim, uma bruxa de 60 anos pode ter filhos. Não que não seja um pouco surpreendente, como Harry disse, os Potters já tinham desistido.

— Vivem mais tempo? — Rodrigo olhou para a esposa com curiosidade. — E, envelhecem mais tarde? Por isso você parece tão jovem. Tem algo que esqueceu de me dizer sobre ser uma bruxa?

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Os bruxos têm doenças também e eu poderia acabar morrendo antes de você. Assim... — Disse ela dando de ombros sem dar importância a isso.

— Sei, mas, estou curioso. Em média, com que idade um bruxo ou bruxa morre? — Pressionou ele e quando a esposa se ocupou de Dominic para não responder, olhou para Serafina que respondeu hesitante.

— Bem... nosso diretor, por exemplo, Dumbledore, ele tem 111 anos e é considerado uma pessoa idosa, mas ainda é ativo, trabalha e é muito poderoso. Na verdade, eu diria que é o bruxo mais poderoso da Europa e, se não ficar doente ou for morto em um duelo, acredito que poderia viver mais uns 20 anos ativamente. E, depois que se aposentar, talvez...

— É possível um bruxo morrer perto dos 150 anos, antes disso, seria um pouco surpreendente ou uma fatalidade. — Terminou Trissie, porque era claro que Serafina estava protelando.

— Quer dizer que você vai viver o dobro de tempo que eu? — Rodrigo estava chocado.

— É claro que não. — Trissie pegou a mão dele e apertou com força. — Primeiro, você vai viver muito mais que 75 anos e é bem improvável que eu chegue aos 150.

— Trissie tem razão, Rodrigo, o mundo bruxo também tem doenças e os mais idosos são muito vulneráveis a elas. — Disse Falc e seu olhar mostrava que estava pensando em sua mãe que não tinha nem 70 anos, ela era considerada jovem, na verdade. — Muitos chegam aos 150, mas essa é uma possibilidade, não o mais comum.

— Sim, porque senão meus avós estariam vivos. — Disse Harry suavemente. — Eles morreram aos 83 anos de varíola de dragão, com alguns dias de diferença.

— Poderíamos falar de um assunto menos mórbido? Algo mais feliz como o fato do Harry reabrir Hallanon!? —Disse Scheyla tentando redirecionar o assunto.

— Boa ideia. — Disse Trissie, ansiosa para abandonar essa conversa. — Você já sabe como fará para reativar a fazenda, Harry?

— Não faço ideia. — Ele disse sincero. — Nenhum de nós sabe, na verdade.

— As fazendas Potters foram desativadas a 11 anos, depois da morte de James e as reativamos a 1 mês, apenas. — Disse Falc. — Temos novos funcionários e já estão produzindo, também contratamos bons gerentes para cuidar de cada fazenda, além de incríveis administradores.

— Nossas funções como guardiões e tutor do Harry é supervisionar bem de perto, ainda que nenhum de nós entende muito de agricultura. — Disse Sirius apontando para os Boots e ele mesmo. — E, entendemos menos ainda de cavalos, assim, teremos que encontrar pessoas qualificadas para administrar Hallanon também.

— O que aconteceu com os animais que viviam na fazenda ou os antigos funcionários? — Perguntou Trissie interessada.

— Os animais foram transferidos para a Reserva que os Potters têm na África e, pelas minhas pesquisas, alguns funcionários seguiram junto. Outros se espalharam em outras fazendas do Reino Unido, mesmo Reservas aqui na Europa. — Informou Falc suavemente. — Entrei em contato com alguns, pois sabia que o Harry quereria reativar Hallanon e alguns se mostraram interessado em retornar.

— E, precisaremos saber quantos animais podem ser transportados da Reserva de volta...

— Espere, espere um segundo. — Disse Scheyla parecendo chocada. — Você tem uma Reserva na África!? Quer dizer, uma Reserva com um monte de animais?

— Sim. — Respondeu Harry e Scheyla abriu a boca de espanto.

— Uau! Isso é incrível! Adoraria visitar e ver todos esses animais em seu habitat natural. — Disse ela olhando para Harry e depois para a mãe. — Mamãe...

— Nem pense em me olhar com essa expressão, garota, uma viagem para a África não é o mesmo que ir para a Espanha ou mesmo para os Estados Unidos. — Disse Trissie séria. — Além disso, seu primo tem que nos convidar e não você, assim, contenha-se.

— Eu os convido, também adoraria conhecer a Reserva, mas não sei se poderei ir tão cedo. — Harry disse imediatamente.

— Obrigada, Harry, seria realmente incrível conhecer uma Reserva Natural. — Disse Trissie sorrindo. — De qualquer forma, existe uma questão que vocês precisam levar em conta quando repatriarem todos esses animais para a Irlanda.

— O que? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Se eles querem voltar. — Ela disse suavemente, ao ver suas expressões de espanto, acrescentou. — Os animais são muito inteligentes e não é difícil nos conectarmos com eles, questionar e receber uma resposta. Há 11 anos, todos foram arrancados de sua casa e agora, essa Reserva Natural pode ser seu novo lar, arrancá-los de lá seria um grande desrespeito e poderia traumatizá-los.

Houve um instante de silêncio enquanto todos absorviam mais essa dificuldade.

— Bem, isso só acrescenta ao que já sabíamos. — Disse Falc olhando para o Harry com atenção. — Reabrir Hallanon será um processo longo e que exigirá muito conhecimento, paciência e dedicação.

— Sim, mas podemos começar devagar, com alguns poucos cavalos... — Sirius disse e Harry acenou negativamente. — Você tem outra ideia?

— Sim, mas ainda tenho muito o que pensar, assim, guardarei minhas ideias para mim, por enquanto. — Disse Harry com firmeza, porque não queria mencionar a proposta de sociedade ainda, não era o momento e, felizmente, todos pareceram entender. — Acredito que vou no carro buscar os presentes e as fotos. — Disse ele se levantando e segurando Dulce firmemente. — Aqui, Neville, segure ela para mim.

— Eu!? — Neville perguntou meio em pânico, mas Harry a sentou em seu colo sem cerimônia.

— Você é único Neville presente, assim... Dulce, este é meu amigo, Nev, você fica com ele e já eu volto. Ok? — — Disse Harry suavemente, se inclinando para falar na sua altura.

— Ok. — Disse ela e olhando para Neville estendeu seu biscoito meio comido e babado. — okies, Nev?

— Presentes? — Scheyla se levantou curiosa e o seguiu até a frente da casa. — Você trouxe presentes?

— Sim. — Harry sorriu para ela com carinho. — É Natal, afinal, e vocês são minha família, mas não quis enviar por coruja, já que estaria aqui hoje. Espero que não se importe que esteja atrasado.

— Claro que não! Imagine, presentes! Adoro presentes! — Disse ela saltitando ao seu lado. — Depois poderemos ir ver os cavalos, Harry, temos cavalos trouxas normais e alguns mágicos, temos também algumas criaturas mágicas como em Hogwarts.

Ela continuou falando sobre os animais, enquanto Harry pegava um baú com presentes e uma mochila com as fotos.

"Deixe-me te ajudar. " — Disse Scheyla pegando a mochila.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha e a mesa estava limpa agora, assim, Harry pousou o baú e Serafina o ampliou.

— São apenas alguns presentes para o Natal e alguns doces que eu fiz. — Harry disse distribuindo os presentes.

Ele comprara uma luva de goleiro de quadribol para Scheyla, brinquedos e roupas para os gêmeos, um livro de culinária para Rodrigo e outro de tricotar para a Madrina Yolanda. Para Trissie, ele pegou um casaco de couro de dragão que era muito resistente ao frio e feitiços, era verde escuro e com um capuz estiloso. E, para todos, Harry assou biscoitos de Natal, como fez para os Boots no ano anterior.

— Espero que gostem. — Disse ele timidamente.

Eles gostaram, Scheyla saltou com a luva de couro de dragão negro e os outros ficaram muito impressionados. Trissie adorou seu casaco e o vestiu encantada, mesmo os biscoitos fizeram muito sucesso.

— Maravilhoso e os padrões com o glacê, os desenhos, acredito que nunca comi um tão bom desde que vim para a Irlanda. — Disse Rodrigo sincero e Harry corou com os elogios.

— Você não precisava ter nos comprado presentes, garoto. — Disse Trissie com uma expressão falsamente zangada. — Mas amei o meu casaco novo, verdadeiramente. Obrigada.

— De nada. — Disse ele baixinho e raspando a bota no chão um pouco constrangido.

— Temos um presente para você também. — Disse Scheyla saltando de ansiedade.

— Tem? — Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Sim, pensamos em algo que todo garoto quer e algo que o lembre de nós, sua família, quando estivermos longe. — Disse Trissie e foi até a porta que levava a lavanderia, voltando com uma cesta, com cobertores e um filhote de cachorro, o que provocou exclamações.

— Para mim? — Harry arregalou os olhos para o lindo filhote ruivo de orelha caída. — O filhote é para mim?

— Sim, nós temos um casal de setter irlandeses, Dragomir e Califa. — Disse Trissie e suavemente ergueu o filhote sonolento. — Ele nasceu a dois meses e já está desmamado, vacinado e é seu.

— Vendemos os outros filhotes na cidade, mas separamos esse para o seu presente de Natal, Harry. — Disse Rodrigo sorrindo e se aproximando. — Scheyla nos disse que você tem jeito com animais e, só de ver você com os bebês, sabemos que é o presente certo.

Harry não sabia o que falar e, ainda de olhos arregalados, estendeu os braços e pegou o filhote de pelos vermelhos.

— Olá... — Sussurrou o segurando pela barriga e coçando suas orelhas, ele bocejou e depois usou sua linguinha rosa para lamber sua mão, cheirou e mordiscou. — Como você é bonito, garoto e tão pequeno... E, seu pelo é vermelho! — Harry exclamou encantado. — Nunca vi um cachorro ruivo antes...

Harry lembrou os cachorros de Marge e como eram desagradáveis, mas, esse parecia tão diferente. Sua expressão era descuidada e doce, Harry o aproximou de seu rosto e encarou seus olhos castanhos como chocolate, vendo apenas curiosidade e gentileza.

— Os setters irlandeses são muito amigos e leais, são ótimas companhias, bons trabalhadores em fazendas, companheiros de caminhadas, são muito ativos e se enturmam bem em matilhas. — Disse Trissie sorrindo orgulhosa. — Eles podem te proteger de algum perigo, mas não são brigões ou violentos.

— Você é um bom garoto, não é? — Sussurrou Harry encarando seus olhos, o filhote sorriu bonachão e despreocupado com a língua de fora. — Vamos ser bons amigos, os melhores amigos. — Ele o aproximou de seu rosto e tomou umas lambidas carinhosas. — Obrigado. Eu... nem sei o que dizer, esse é um presente incrível. Obrigado, tia Trissie, tio Rodrigo.

— De nada. — Trissie se aproximou e o abraçou pelos ombros lhe dando um beijo na testa. — É o mínimo, para compensar todos esses anos... — Ela hesitou, mas depois respirou fundo. — Desculpe não ter tentado mais, eu não deveria ter desistido de procurar minha família e, então, conheceria você desde sempre. Sei que viveria com sua tia, mas, poderia ter vindo nos visitar ou nós te visitaríamos.

— Não tem porque se desculpar, tia Trissie, a senhora jamais teria me encontrado. — Disse Harry e voltou a erguer seu filhote, ignorando a expressão surpresa dos Martíns. — Preciso de um nome bem legal para você, não é? Alguma sugestão?

Harry olhou para o pessoal que estavam com expressões diferentes, Adam e Ayana estava bem pertos e acariciavam o filhote, parecendo loucos para pegá-lo. Neville, que tinha entregado Dulce a Hermione, sorria, e sua amiga olhava meio assombrada. Os adultos pareciam divididos. Sirius ciumento, Falc despreocupado e Serafina preocupada.

— Posso pegá-lo, Harry? Por favorzinho? — Disse Ayana implorando com as mãos juntas.

— Ok, mas seja cuidadosa. — Disse ele um pouco ciumento, não queria dividir seu filhote.

— Ele é lindo, Harry, você deveria chamá-lo de Fofo. — Disse Adam e Neville arregalou os olhos.

— Não! — Disse alto e quando todo o encaram, corou. — Quer dizer, hum... ele não tem cara de Fofo, Harry deveria escolher outro nome, que combina, sabe...

— Concordo. — Harry riu divertido. — Preciso de um nome que combine com esse carinha.

— Rojo, es un buen nombre. — Disse Madrina Yolanda enquanto lavava a louça do chá, sem magia, ela preferia assim.

— Vermelho? — Harry hesitou e pegando seu carinha, o ergueu até seu rosto. — Não, muito simples e óbvio, afinal, os ruivos não devem gostar de serem chamados de ruivos, red ou vermelhos.

— Com certeza não. — Disse Trisse pegando o filho que se agarrou a sua perna, Dulce parecia feliz no colo da Hermione, brincando com seus cabelos cacheados.

— Eu tenho um nome perfeito para você. — Disse Harry sorrindo, seu filhote retribuiu com sua expressão de expectativa. — Ffrind. — Disse Harry com o acento galês perfeito. — Quer dizer, amigo em galês e... acho que ele gostou. — Disse Harry divertido quando Ffrind latiu animado.

— É perfeito. — Disse Rodrigo.

— Eu gosto muito e se Ffrind gosta. — Disse Trissie. — Temos tudo o que você precisa para levá-lo para Hogwarts, Harry e mantê-lo em seu quarto. Se você passear com Ffrind algumas horas por dia, ele não se importará de ficar no quarto ou na torre Ravenclaw.

— Se ele gosta de atividade física, o levarei comigo para treinar, vamos nos divertir muito. — Disse Harry suavemente e coçou suas orelhinhas peludas e caídas. — Mas não o levarei para Hogwarts ainda, é muito perigoso com o basilisco a solta.

— Você pode deixar Ffrind em casa, Harry, o Kalil adorará a companhia e temos muito espaço para ele correr. — Disse Serafina e Adam saltou.

— Sim! — Disse ele e Ayana bateu palmas.

— Sinto muito, Ayana, Adam, mas vocês já têm o Kalil, minha tia e o Duda não tem companhia, assim, deixarei o Ffrind com eles. — Disse Harry suavemente. —Tudo bem?

Os dois pareciam decepcionados, mas, por fim, Adam acenou.

— Ok, não quero que o Duda fique sozinho. — Disse ele acariciando as costas de Ffrind.

— Certo, mas podemos visitá-lo? — Ayana perguntou olhando para a mãe com olhos implorando.

— Talvez... — Serafina hesitou. — Harry, tem certeza que sua tia vai querer um cachorro em casa? Pelo que me lembro, ela disse que não gostava deles.

Harry riu e fez uma careta.

— Sra. Serafina, minha tia não gostava dos cães da cadela, não tem como ela não gostar do Ffrind, além disso, assim que o basilisco for eliminado, o levarei para Hogwarts comigo. — Disse acariciando seu Ffrind com carinho, não havia comparação entre ele e os cães daquela mulher horrível, pensou Harry.

— Cadela? — Trissie perguntou confusa.

— Se esse basilisco é tão perigoso, porque deixam as crianças voltarem para a escola? — Disse Rodrigo olhando para a filha preocupado.

— A possibilidade de fechar a escola existe, Rodrigo, mas os aurores e equipe de caça estão procurando pelo basilisco e as regras para proteger os alunos foram alteradas. — Serafina disse muito seriamente. — Acredite, com Terry e Harry na escola, além de todas as crianças, estamos pensando em todas as possibilidades.

— Por falar nisso, onde está o Terry? — Perguntou Scheyla pegando Dulce quando ela estendeu os braços.

— Ele quis ficar com avó, minha mãe está doente e ele sabe que não a verá até a páscoa, assim quer aproveitar o máximo de tempo possível ao seu lado. — Explicou Falc suavemente.

— Lo siento por tu madre, que Dios te proteja. — Disse Madrina.

— Desculpe, não entendi. — Disse Falc hesitante.

— Ela disse, que sente muito por sua mãe e que Deus a proteja. — Disse Harry entregando Ffrind para o Adam que abriu um imenso sorriso.

— Desde quando você fala espanhol? — Perguntou Sirius olhando meio atravessado para o filhote.

— Bem, eu treinei um pouco com a Scheyla e a... — Harry se engasgou e tossiu para disfarçar, pois quase mencionou a Sra. Rosa. — Um dicionário de espanhol, queria saber o básico quando os visitasse. — Querendo mudar de assunto acrescentou rapidamente. — Vamos ver as fotos?

— Sim! — Scheyla disse animada e eles voltaram a se sentar na mesa.

Harry pegou os diversos álbuns que tinha, a um ano, ele comprara um álbum que nunca acaba, mas, depois, decidiu dividi-los por temas e comprou mais dois.

— Essas são fotos que estavam no Chalé Iolanthe, a Sra. Serafina os conseguiu para mim, tem também fotos que a Sra. Honora me deu cópias e que os amigos dos meus avós e pais me enviaram. — Harry sorriu para Remus. — Remus me ajudou com isso.

— Eu apenas escrevi para os nossos antigos amigos e pedi que me enviassem cópias das fotos de seus pais. — Disse Remus gentilmente. — Eles ficaram muito felizes em lhe enviar, Harry e mostraram ansiedade para conhecerem o filho de James e Lily.

— Meu pai era amigo do Sr. Potter e conseguiu mais algumas fotos deles mais jovens, assim, você verá o nosso espanto. — Disse Falc levemente divertido.

Os álbuns foram divididos entre os Martíns que logo estavam soltando exclamações de espanto.

— Pero esto es assombroso! — Disse Madrina espantada.

— Mamãe, é você! Quer dizer, é como se, nas fotos, fosse você.

— Como gêmeas, mi amor, incrível! — Disse Rodrigo absolutamente chocado.

Trissie não disse nada e apenas olhou as fotos e acariciou as imagens com carinho, sua emoção era clara e logo seus olhos verteram as lágrimas que tentava segurar.

— Ela deve ter morrido achando que eu também a odiava... — Trissie disse triste. — Oh... que triste não ter te conhecido, tia Euphemia, teríamos sido grandes amigas.

Rodrigo a abraçou pelos ombros e sussurrou em espanhol em seu ouvido, a consolando. Era algo muito íntimo e todos desviaram olhar decidindo dar privacidade a eles, Yolanda pegou Dulce e Dominic, levou-os para a sala de jogos, Adam e Ayana ficaram felizes em acompanhar. Remus e Sirius decidiram olhar os cavalos, Falc decidiu acompanhá-los e Scheyla foi como guia, arrastando Hermione e Nev junto. Assim, logo, apenas Harry estava na mesa olhando para o casal discretamente.

— Você se parece muito com seu pai também, Harry. — Disse ela depois que se acalmou, o encarou com os olhos vermelhos. — De ser difícil para você, muito mais do que para mim, nunca os conhecer, tê-los perdido tão jovem. Lamento muito.

— Eu também e isso nunca passará. — Harry enxugou uma lágrima discretamente. — Eles morreram para me salvar e já aceitei isso, mas nunca aceitarei seus assassinatos. — Harry suspirou. — Por tudo o que ouvi sobre a vovó Euphemia, sua força e alegria, astúcia Slytherin e montes de outras coisas incríveis, acredito que ela seria alguém incrível para ter em nossas vidas. Também lamento que nunca tenhamos eles.

— Mas temos um ao outro e o resto da família. — Trissie se levantou e o abraçou. — É maravilhoso, saber que eu e meus filhos não somos os últimos O'Hallahans. Quero fazer parte da sua vida, Harry, da maneira como você quiser, quero que sejamos como uma família. Ok?

— Ok. — Disse ele engasgado.

— Agora, porque não vamos ver os cavalos e você me explica algumas coisas que não entendi. — Disse ela o abraçando pelos ombros.

— Vou buscar as crianças. — Disse Rodrigo e Trissie acenou enquanto deixavam a cozinha para a parte de traz da fazenda, seus casacos tinham magicamente vindo do cabideiro da porta da frente para o dos fundos.

— Que coisa? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, porque você vive com sua tia, se o Boots são seus guardiões e seu padrinho o seu tutor, porque disse que eu nunca te encontraria se tivesse lhe procurado e por último, mas não menos importante, quem é a cadela? — Disse ela com um sorriso gentil e um olhar muito astuto.

Harry engoliu em seco ao ver seu olhar e percebeu que não sabia qual era a sua casa em Hogwarts.

— Hum..., bem, tia Trissie, sabe, essa é uma longa história. — Disse ele hesitantemente.

— Bom, ainda bem que temos muitos cavalos para ver, assim, terá tempo de me dar um resumo bem detalhado. — Disse ela e ele percebeu, pelo seu tom, que não tinha muita escolha.

O estábulo era menos da metade do tamanho do estábulo de Hallanon e os cavalos eram magníficos. Todos estavam encantados e quando Adam e Ayana chegaram com o Rodrigo, seus olhos pareciam que saltariam de tão arregalados. Scheyla era uma ótima guia e falou sobre as raças e como eram melhores utilizadas, ela demonstrou todo o seu orgulho por cada animal, chamando-os pelos nomes. Harry se manteve de ouvido atento, mas, ele e Trissie ficaram mais atrás enquanto contava sobre sua vida nos Dursleys, Dumbledore, os Boots e Sirius. Ele fez um resumo, mas ainda assim, era claro que Trissie entendeu muito bem a situação toda e que algumas informações ficaram de fora.

— Não sei o que mais está me escondendo e entendo que acabamos de nos conhecer, assim não precisa confiar em mim ainda, mas, quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se precisar. Contra quem for, seus tios, Dumbledore ou comensais da morte, entendido? — Disse ela seriamente e Harry acenou, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que não poderia envolvê-la com a profecia, Voldemort e todos os outros perigos. Os Boots já estavam muito envolvidos e seriam um alvo, não havia como mudar isso, mas ele poderia manter os Martíns seguros o máximo possível.

— Sim, tia Trissie. — Mentiu ele, sem nem piscar.

— Ok. Agora, me responda com sinceridade como está a vida com sua tia? Ela realmente mudou? Você está seguro lá? — Ela perguntou muito séria e Harry acenou, contando as mudanças que ocorreram com sua tia.

— Bem, fico mais tranquila e é bem claro que os Boots e seu padrinho cuidam de você, mas se precisar de qualquer coisa não hesite em me pedir. — Disse ela passando a mão pelos seus cabelos com carinho.

— Combinado. — Disse ele e olhando para Ayana que estava em cima de um pônei aprendendo a montar sob a orientação paciente de Rodrigo, acrescentou sorrindo de animação. — Você me ensina a cavalgar?

Trissie riu e acenou, o levando até o centro do paddock.

— Eu o ensinarei, com certeza. Agora, você é um bruxo e deve aprender a sentir e conectar com os animais, e respeitá-los. — Disse ela suavemente. — Feche os olhos e tente se conectar com sua magia, deixe que ela te guie para o animal que quer te conhecer, que quer ser montado e, depois, caminhe até ele.

Harry acenou e não teve dificuldades em limpar sua mente, prática e uma conexão forte com sua magia o permitiu expandi-la em busca do animal que queria conhecê-lo. Ele já se conectara com a magia do ambiente, da Floresta Proibida, principalmente, mas nunca tentou se conectar com os animais, assim era tudo novo e interessante. Harry suspirou ao senti-los, eram quentes, suaves e puros, conseguia até diferenciar os cavalos mágicos dos não mágicos e, pela primeira vez, lamentou que Terry não estivesse aqui, seu amigo amaria.

Se concentrando, deixou sua magia tocá-los gentilmente, pedindo permissão para montá-los. Sentiu e ouviu um movimento a esquerda e sem se preocupar em abrir os olhos, caminhou naquela direção, enxergando com sua magia a energia azul escura e aveludada como o céu em uma noite sem lua. Quando chegou à sua frente, deixou sua magia acariciá-la suavemente e suspirou quando sentiu seu fôlego quente no rosto. Abrindo os olhos, Harry se encontrou frente a frente a uma égua inteiramente negra, na verdade, o brilho do pelo parecia meio azulado de tão negro.

— Olá... — Sussurrou e estendeu a mão acariciando seu focinho e subindo pelo chanfro até o topete. — Que linda garota você é, tão linda... — Harry a abraçou acariciando seu pescoço. — Obrigada por me escolher.

— Esta é Zaíra, é uma égua árabe e, bem, parece que gostou de você. — Disse Trissie parecendo impressionada.

— Eu também gostei muito dela. — Disse Harry a acariciando, seu focinho bateu em seu ombro em um gesto afirmativo, ele riu. — E ela concorda, que garota esperta.

— Ela é mágica. — Sussurrou Trissie abrindo a porta da baia.

— Eu sei, posso sentir. — Disse Harry se afastando enquanto Zaíra o seguia elegantemente. — Além de bonita e esperta, você é muito poderosa, Zaíra.

Ela relinchou feliz com o elogiou, bateu as patas orgulhosa e acenou com a cabeça orgulhosa.

Harry e Trissie riram de sua vaidade.

— Siga até a área onde estão as celas, Harry, vou te ensinar a encilhá-la. — Orientou Trissie e quando o Harry a atendeu, Zaíra o seguiu batendo o focinho em seu ombro brincalhona.

Enquanto tia Trissie o ensinava a encilhar os arreios e a cela, explicou mais sobre os cavalos árabes.

— Eles são do oriente médio, claro, a raça mais antiga e pura que existe, a maioria das outras raças surgiram a partir da árabe. Eles são bem rústicos e rápidos, ótimos para o trabalho na fazenda, além de brincalhões e leais, mas também são corajosos e fogosos. — Harry terminou de selar Zaíra que ficou muito dócil, apenas lhe dando uns cutucões brincalhão no ombro ou acariciando seus cabelos. — Agora, você deve se posicionar do lado esquerdo de Zaíra, segure a rédea com a mão esquerda e a apoie no pilo para te ajudar na alavancagem. Coloque seu pé esquerdo no estribo e impulsione o seu corpo, alce sua perna direita sobre a sela e apoie seu pé direito no outro estribo. Sua impulsão tem que ser precisa, equilibrada e segura, se o cavalo sentir sua insegurança, se incomodara e tentará te impedir de montá-lo. Os cavalos mágicos o jogarão para fora da cela sem cerimônia se não mostrar respeito e coragem.

Harry acenou, mas não se preocupou, não estava com medo ou inseguro e Zaíra gostava dele tanto quando ele gostava dela. Seu movimento foi mais lento do que deveria, mas, em segundos, se viu montado na linda égua e sorriu animado com o quão alta ela era.

—Incrível! — Disse ele e acariciou seu pescoço. — Boa garota, você é tão alta e elegante. Vamos dar uma volta, vamos?

Parecia que ela só estava esperando o seu pedido para se mover e, Harry, acostumado a voar, instintivamente apertou as pernas e segurou nas rédeas quando Zaíra se moveu bruscamente, se equilibrando sem dificuldade.

— Não deixe o paddock. — Disse tia Trissie e Harry acenou, deixando que Zaíra trotasse em círculos pelo paddock oval. — E..., puxe as rédeas para ela virar... ok, não preciso dizer porque parece que você já sabe...

Harry não sabia, mas seu instinto natural para voar prevaleceu e ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Virar puxando as rédeas sutilmente, puxar para trás para diminuir a velocidade, soltar e se inclinar para ir mais rápido, apertar as pernas para se equilibrar e guiar a montaria. Assim como se conectava com sua vassoura, Harry se conectou com Zaíra, sentindo sua alegria por brincar, cavalgar com ele era brincar para ela e Harry riu divertido.

— Também gosto de brincar, Zaíra, vamos mais rápido, garota. Vamos nos divertir!

Zaíra o atendeu e começou um galope mais ligeiro, e empinou o rosto com orgulho se exibindo para os outros cavalos que relincharam desejando brincar também.

Trissie se aproximou dos outros, Adam e Ayana estavam em seus pôneis sendo ensinados por Rodrigo. Hermione montara um Appaloosa dócil e era orientada por Scheyla.

— Pensei que ele nunca tinha montado. — Disse Rodrigo confuso ao ver Harry rindo e elogiando Zaíra que parecia se divertir muito também.

— Eu também. — Respondeu ela e olhou para os Boots e Sirius.

— Ele nunca cavalgou, mas é um voador natural, imagino que isso se aplique a montar vassouras e cavalos. — Disse Sirius olhando o afilhado com orgulho.

— Você precisa vê-lo voando, mamãe, Harry é o melhor voador de toda a escola, por isso acredito que ainda temos chance de ganhar a Taça de Quadribol. — Disse Scheyla fazendo outro círculo ao lado de Hermione que já conduzia a rédea sozinha, mas em um passo bem lento para tristeza de Lesco que olhava Zaíra correr com inveja.

— Isso sem falar que foi uma grande injustiça os Ravenclaws perderem. — Disse Neville olhando os cavalos com ansiedade.

— Bem, já que estou livre, posso te ensinar a montar, Neville. Vamos lá? — Disse Trissie sorrindo.

— Oh..., bem, eu não sou um grande voador como o Harry, Sra. Patrice... — Neville se mostrou muito hesitante. — Não sei se...

— Bobagem, Neville, uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra, lhe garanto. Vamos lá. — Disse ela em tom firme que não admitia discussão.

— Ok... — Se esforçando para superar o medo, Neville a acompanhou e seguiu suas instruções.

Em poucos instantes, ele se conectou com um Finnhorse castanho, robusto e forte. Todo o resto foi bem, mas sua insegurança surgiu na hora de montar, Cuzco se agitou, mas Trissie segurou as rédeas e exigiu paciência, algo que os cavalos da raça Finlandeses tinham de sobra. Depois de um pouco de hesitação, com Trissie o acompanhando de perto, Neville andou em círculos pequenos e se soltou cada vez mais. Na verdade, ele se sentiu mais confiante a cada momento, mais até que a Hermione que ainda parecia hesitante em aumentar a velocidade.

Aos poucos, todos foram ensinados a encilhar sua montaria, Sirius já tinha montado, mas foi a mais de 15 anos, assim, precisou de alguma reciclagem. O paddock era a grande o suficiente para todos cavalgarem, Adam e Ayana estavam com a Scheyla virando em círculos curto. Harry fazia os círculos mais longo e rápidos, Neville sorrindo cheio de animação logo o acompanhou, em ritmo mais lento. Hermione se manteve em círculos médios em um passo suave, mas, apesar da cautela, também estava se divertindo. Os adultos não tiveram problemas, Falc, Serafina, Sirius e Remus, se adaptaram as suas montarias e cavalgaram em bom ritmo.

— Amanhã podemos dar uma volta pela fazenda se sentirem segurança. — Disse Trissie quando os ensinava a desencilhar, escovar e se despedir dos cavalos. — Hoje já está escurecendo e seria perigoso para cavaleiros iniciantes.

Eles voltaram para casa e a claridade do dia se desvanecia na tarde de inverno. Rodrigo recebeu a ajuda que Harry e Yolanda para preparar a paella de frutos do mar e a sobremesa, arroz con leche.

Serafina se envolveu em uma conversa com Trissie, sobre Harry, claro. Scheyla levou os amigos para conversar e conhecer a casa, Remus e Sirius ficaram brincando com os gêmeos, Adam e Ayana, ou melhor, Almofadinhas estava brincado com eles. Ffrind se juntou a eles, mas Almofadinhas o tratou com frieza tentando afastá-lo, no entanto, o filhote persistiu latindo e pulando no gigante peludo até que pareceu conquistá-lo um pouco.

Quando o jantar estava pronto, Dulce Maria e Dominic já estavam dormindo, Ffrind também em sua cesta. A comida foi um grande sucesso. Rodrigo e Yolanda elogiaram Harry por seu talento para cozinhar. Ele corou e ficou encantado com o arroz doce com leite e canela, já planejando fazer para o Abrigo no ano seguinte, pois era uma sobremesa saudável e gostosa.

Cansados, eles fizeram a viagem depois do jantar prometendo estarem de volta no dia seguinte por aparatação. Adam e Ayana dormiram no caminho de volta e todos estavam mais silenciosos depois da boa comida e diversão.

— Ainda não acredito que cavalguei tão bem, pensei que nunca aprenderia ou teria coragem, mas eu me conectei com Cuzco como faço com as plantas e ele é tão bondoso, gentil e tranquilo que perdi o medo. — Disse Neville com um sorriso sonhador.

— Harry, pensei que gostaria de falar sobre seus planos para Patrice e Rodrigo, fazer a proposta de sociedade. — Disse Falc o olhando curioso pelo vidro retrovisor.

— Ainda é cedo, estamos nos conhecendo e, enquanto na teoria, a ideia é perfeita, na prática não é tão simples assim. — Disse Harry sonolento, comera muita paella de camarão. — Além disso, não queria que esse primeiro encontro ficássemos falando sobre negócios, números, queria que todos nos divertíssemos.

— Você fez bem, Harry, e temos que considerar o fato que eles são muito felizes e podem não querer mudar suas vidas tão drasticamente. — Disse Serafina sensata.

Harry acenou e ajustou a cesta de Ffrind em seu colo, esperando que a Sra. Serafina não estivesse certa.

Ele só conseguiu a resposta para essa questão na tarde seguinte. Todos acordaram cedo, tomaram café da manhã e com a ajuda dos adultos aparataram para a casa do Martíns. Hallanon era linda, mas, mesmo Hermione reconheceu que, apesar da biblioteca, não havia muito o que fazer ali. Era em Hallanon II que havia vida, pessoas incríveis e divertidas, cavalos e muita atividade.

Cavalgar pela fazenda nevada foi muito divertido e frio, Harry montou Zaíra e os dois eram como os melhores amigos. Ele pediu para a Sra. Serafina lhe conjurar um bolsa canguru onde Ffrind se aconchegou e, por toda a cavalgada, manteve a cabeça erguida, sentindo o vento com a língua de fora, latindo e sorrindo com toda a diversão.

— Você quer ir mais rápido, Ffrind? — Harry perguntou e o filhote latiu concordando. — Vamos lá! Vamos garota, mais rápido.

Zaíra o atendeu acelerando o galope e Harry riu divertido com o vento frio bagunçando seus cabelos e concluiu que cavalgar era tão bom quanto voar.

Todos os outros se divertiram muito também, apenas Hermione teve que escolher um novo cavalo porque Lesco se recusou a permitir que ela o montasse. Um Andaluz idoso e tranquilo a aceitou, gostando do passeio lento, seguro e cauteloso que Hermione manteve.

Desta vez Rodrigo, Trissie e Scheyla cavalgaram com eles e ficou claro a diferença entre os iniciantes e os três cavaleiros experientes. Suas montarias eram mais altas, fortes, temperamentais e rápidas, seus controles eram instintivos e hábeis. Harry sorriu para a Scheyla e apontou que ela cavalgava melhor, mesmo que ele voasse com mais habilidade.

— Sim, mas isso é uma questão de prática, cavalgar é instintivo para você também, assim, quanto mais tempo passar em cima de um cavalo, melhor ficará. — Disse ela sorrindo.

— Precisamos ter acesso aos cavalos em Hogwarts, então, temos que ter permissão para cavalgar. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Conversei com Hagrid, depois que me contou sobre os animais que estão na escola e ele disse que não temos autorização ou animais suficientes. — Disse ela enquanto cavalgavam em um passo suave. — Mesmo que fossemos uma turma pequena, o que eu duvido, precisaríamos de mais animais e um instrutor.

— Hagrid pode ser nosso instrutor, ele ama os animais e os alunos, tem muita paciência para ensinar e seria um grande professor. — Harry apontou, Neville e Hermione concordaram.

— Teríamos que ter mais animais e um estábulo maior, um paddock... — Scheyla parou e o encarou sorrindo. — Poderíamos apresentar uma proposta ao diretor, Conselho de Governadores e a AP, quem sabe conseguimos autorização.

— Precisamos também encaixar em nossos horários. — Disse Hermione séria. — Temos Educação Física e Carpintaria Magica, se vamos ter aulas de equitação precisa ser em um horário que não atrapalhe nossos estudos em magia.

— Pode ser uma aula a partir no 3º ano, como Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e pode ser opcional. — Disse Harry dando de ombros. — Poderia ser uma atividade extra, sem notas e exames, diferente de Educação Física, que teremos testes.

— É uma boa ideia e alunos a partir do 3º ano seria o ideal, porque são mais velhos e responsáveis. — Scheyla disse empolgada. — Harry! Podemos fazer isso, criar uma proposta e apresentar a eles, talvez, tenhamos sorte.

— Eu posso ajudar. — Hermione se propôs e Neville acenou, concordando em participar.

— Bem, vamos fazer isso, então. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

Seguindo pela trilha, eles se aproximaram mais da montanha e Trissie disse que deveriam voltar, pois a fronteira com Hallanon estava próxima, mas Harry disse que queria seguir até a fronteira.

— Bem, é aqui, Harry, vocês podem avançar se quiserem, mas nós não vamos além. — Disse tia Trissie detendo seu Anglo-Árabe de nome Scoty.

Harry sorriu e avançou, fechou os olhos e sentiu as alas poderosas que estavam sob seu comando, conectado a sua magia e a comandou suavemente.

— Podem vir agora, a magia entende que vocês são meus convidados. — Disse ele tranquilamente e avançou pela trilha que seguia para o Vale do Meio.

Os três pararam surpresos e Harry se virou quando não se moveram.

— Apenas assim? — Rodrigo estava espantado. — Não precisa de varinha ou algo assim?

— Não com alas. — Disse Serafina suavemente. — Elas estão conectadas a magia do Harry que tem uma forte ligação com sua própria magia e, neste caso, o que importa é a intenção. Se ele quisesse nos expulsar ou impedir de entrar, poderia e, se quiséssemos entrar à força, precisaríamos de nossa varinha para quebrar as alas. Também precisamos dela para criá-las ou fortalecê-las, mas não para introduzi-los, porque a magia sente a intenção do Harry em lhes permitirem entrar e isso é suficiente.

— Incrível. — Rodrigo avançou lentamente com seu cavalo que não se agitou e recuou como fazia normalmente.

— Não acredito que vamos realmente conhecer Hallanon! — Disse Scheyla acelerando sua Pia, uma égua Andaluza. — Podemos cavalgar até a sede? Adoraria conhecer a Mansão, só a vimos por foto.

— Por mim, tudo bem. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Podemos almoçar lá e depois voltar.

Todos concordaram e avançaram, mas Trissie ainda estava paralisada do outro lado da fronteira. Harry virou Zaíra completamente e voltou até emparelhar ao seu lado.

— Eu... não tinha nem 10 anos quando tentei atravessar a primeira vez... — Sussurrou ela parecendo emocionada. — E, depois de mais de 30 anos, já tinha aceitado que jamais... agora, aqui, não sei se consigo.

— Claro que consegue. — Harry disse com firmeza e ela o encarou. — A senhora é uma O'Hallahan e está é sua terra, além disso, não está sozinha. — Estendendo a mão para ela, acrescentou. — Vamos, tia Trissie.

Ela segurou sua mão e, lentamente, eles avançaram até cruzarem a fronteira sem qualquer impedimento. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas elas não caíram, respirando fundo, Trissie se recompôs e sorriu para ele.

— Obrigada, Harry.

— De nada. Vamos lá, temos um longo caminho e o Vale do Meio é um ótimo lugar para apostar uma corrida. — Disse ele e instigou Zaíra. — Vamos, garota, vamos mostrar para eles que somos os mais rápidos.

Sua égua disparou confiante e animada, Harry pode entender exatamente o que ela sentia. Vamos brincar! Rindo, Harry manteve a dianteira por um tempo, mas, em breve os três cavaleiros experientes assumiram a liderança. Sirius e Remus vinham logo atrás dele, depois Falc e Neville. Por último, Serafina /e Hermione galopavam em bom ritmo, mas sem tentarem participar da corrida.

No meio da manhã, eles pararam para os cavalos beberem água e descasarem por meia hora, o rio que cortava o vale era forte, com corredeiras, pedras, gelo e uma ponte larga que eles atravessaram. Tudo era tão bonito, a montanha cheia de neve, as árvores, Harry só podia imaginar como seria no verão, tudo verde e florido. A cada momento, podia entender melhor porque sua avó amava Hallanon.

Pouco antes das 13 horas, eles deixaram o vale e subiram até o sopé da montanha em um ritmo lento, montaria e cavaleiros cansados. E, ao terminarem a subida, finalmente, visualizaram o mar, o que provocou exclamações de alegria de todos, principalmente dos Martíns. Esse era o ponto mais alto em que estiveram e os cavalos ficaram um pouco agitados, olhando para a montanha.

— Deve ser por causa das Hecatitas que tem na montanha. — Disse Trissie suavemente acalmando Scoty. — Esse é o ponto mais alto, o mais próximo a mina. Vamos nos apressar e nos afastar.

Todos acenaram e instigaram suas montarias na direção do litoral. Quando visualizaram a mansão, os cavalos estavam mais calmos e Harry se aproximou de Trissie.

— A senhora sabe sobre as Hecatitas? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Eu sei tudo sobre a história dos O'Hallahan, Harry, ouvi dezenas de história do meu pai. Sei sobre como éramos os donos do time de quadribol, Kenmare, como foi vendido para investir em mais cavalos. Sei sobre as minas, e o trabalho com as Hecatitas, a invenção dos feitiços e runas que permitiram que a utilizassem no trabalho com os animais. — Ela parou e olhou encantada para a Mansão que estava bem a frente deles. — Vi fotos e ouvi dezenas de histórias sobre a beleza de Hallanon, mas, nenhum deles se compara a realidade.

Harry acenou, concordando em parte, na verdade, ele adorava a fazenda, mas a Mansão lhe parecia apenas uma grande casa luxuosa e vazia.

— Bem, na verdade, pelas informações que tenho, Kestrels Kenmare foi vendido porque o avô de minha avó quase levou a família a falência. — Disse Harry suavemente. — O pai dela assumiu e salvou-os de perder tudo, mas, quando morreu, seu irmão terminou o trabalho do avô. Foi, então, que meu avô comprou Hallanon do Banco Gringotes e o deu de presente de aniversário de casamento para vovó Euphemia.

Harry desceu de Zaíra e se esticou, olhou para Trissie que o encarava pensativa.

— Deveria saber que haveria muitas histórias mentirosas em tudo que me contou. — Disse ela e desceu também.

— Bem, tem centenas de livros na biblioteca e, agora que tem acesso a mansão, poderá descobrir tudo. — Harry pegou as rédeas de sua égua e começou a caminhar lentamente para o estabulo, dando a volta na mansão. —Aliás, a senhora sabe porque a casa foi construída de frente para a montanha e não para o mar?

— Ah! Eu sei porque! — Disse ela e riu divertida. — Porque o primeiro O'Hallahans a viver aqui, que construiu a mansão, queria ficar vigiando a mina de Hecatitas!

— O que? — Harry franziu o cenho quando entraram no estábulo, todos já estavam desencilhando suas montarias, pois tinham feito o caminho montados.

— Sim, Harry, os O'Hallahans não encontraram a mina depois de se instalarem aqui, na verdade, eles se instalaram nesta região por causa da mina de Hecatitas que eram e são pedras muito valiosas. — Trissie parou um segundo olhando em volta chocada com o tamanho do lugar. — Assim, o quarto e as salas, todos os cômodos da casa tem janelas imensas com vidros para poderem ver a montanha e vigiar a mina. Meu pai contava que o primeiro O'Hallahan dormia com um olho aberto e outro fechado.

Harry levou Zaíra para uma baia e começou a desencilhá-la, Trissie pegou a baia ao lado.

— Essa é coisa mais bizarramente paranoica que já ouvi, tia Trissie, o que quer dizer algo, afinal, eu vivia com Vernon Dursley. — Harry apontou e Trissie riu.

— Trissie! — Rodrigo apareceu com um sorriso de partir a cara. — Você viu o tamanho disso? É mais que o dobro do nosso estábulo, tenho certeza. Falc disse que tem 550 baias, imagine isso.

Harry sorriu ao vê-los passeando juntos pelo estábulo, analisando e apontando os detalhes. Cada cavaleiro colocou água e comida para seu cavalo antes de entrarem na mansão para almoçarem, pois também estavam famintos. Depois do almoço, os Martíns fizeram um tour pela mansão, encantados por tudo, os móveis antigos, os retratos, obras de arte e os livros. Scheyla e Hermione se debruçaram sobre livros de Feitiços, Criaturas Mágicas e Trissie sobre os livros e diários com informações sobre os O'Hallahans. Antes de voltarem para Hallanon II, ainda passearam pela praia e Scheyla parecia completamente encantada.

— No verão poderemos nadar! Talvez aprender a surfar! — Disse ela pulando sobre a neve e areia.

— O que é surfar? — Neville questionou confuso.

— Você quer dizer que quer subir em uma prancha e entrar no mar, se equilibrar de pé em cima dela e equilibrar a prancha sobre as ondas? — Perguntou Hermione respondendo Neville e mostrando seu pânico ao mesmo tempo.

— Sobre as ondas? — Neville olhou para as ondas imensas que se formavam com o vento forte que vinha do Oeste. — Os trouxas são insanos?

Harry riu de suas expressões, mas olhando para o olhar brilhante da prima, sentiu o mesmo entusiasmo.

— Sim! — Responderam os dois.

Quando voltaram para o estábulo o vento tinha aumentado muito e Trissie olhou preocupada para as nuvens escuras.

— Acredito que vem vindo uma tempestade de neve, não sei se chegaremos a Hallanon II a tempo de evitá-la. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Porque não ficamos aqui? — Harry propôs sorrindo. — Temos muita comida, os cavalos têm comida e estão confortáveis, temos quartos para todos e amanhã podemos ir sem perigo.

— Os bebês... — Rodrigo apontou, preocupado com Dulce e Dominic que estavam sob os cuidados de Yolanda.

— Podemos aparatar e ir buscá-los. — Disse Serafina olhando para o céu cada vez mais carregado.

— Ok. Hum... precisamos de mais comida para os cavalos, com esse frio, queimarão mais gordura para se manterem aquecidos mesmo que o estábulo esteja protegido. — Disse ela pensando rápido. — Preciso arrumar tudo o que precisamos para passar a noite e cuidar dos cavalos da fazenda antes de voltarmos.

— Então, você precisa me levar junto. — Disse Rodrigo sério. — Enquanto cuido de tudo fora, você cuida de tudo de dentro da casa.

Trissie o olhou surpresa por um segundo.

— Pensei que não gostasse de aparatar. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Bem, é uma situação de emergência, assim... — Ele deu de ombros desconfortável.

Tomada a decisão, Rodrigo, Serafina, Sirius e Trissie voltaram para Hallanon II, enquanto o resto deles entraram de volta na mansão e Harry foi preparar chocolates quentes e queijos grelhados com a ajuda de Remus, que parecia muito mais descansado e saudável depois do passeio ao ar livre.

— Remus, hoje depois do jantar, podemos conversar sobre minhas ideias? — Harry perguntou, pois eles tinham cancelado a ida para a cidade devido a tempestade.

— Claro, Harry, na verdade, foi para isso que vim e estou feliz por isso, há muito tempo não me divertia tanto. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Porque, Remus? Quer dizer... — Harry hesitou tentando encontrar as palavras. — Eu não estou falando sobre fazer parte da minha vida, sabemos que isso era impossível, por causa de Dumbledore e entendo que, depois de tudo que aconteceu, você ficou muito abalado. Mas...

— Porque continuei uma existência vazia e solitária anos depois? — Remus terminou sua frase e Harry acenou, ainda que não tivesse a intenção de usar palavras tão fortes. — Eu..., bem, quando aconteceu comigo o que aconteceu, eu tinha certeza que minha vida estava acabada, nunca teria amigos, esposa, filhos ou poderia estar seguro da discriminação ou perseguição. — Remus virou um queijo grelhado e sorriu com olhar distante em uma lembrança feliz. — Então, fui para Hogwarts e conheci Sirius, seu pai e Peter, nos tornamos amigos, mas, me esforcei para manter minha condição em absoluto segredo. Eles descobriram e pensei, pronto, é o fim, nunca mais serão meus amigos e contarão para todo mundo, serei expulso de Hogwarts.

— Mas eles não te denunciaram, nem mesmo Peter. — Apontou Harry com o cenho franzido.

— Peter era só um garoto de 12 anos, Harry, nesta idade não tem como sabermos quem seremos exatamente quando adultos, depende de nossas escolhas. — Remus suspirou. — Rabicho não era um purista e nunca me discriminou, assim, acredito que suas escolhas foram motivadas por sua covardia e fraqueza, não por pensamentos puristas.

— Isso não o absolve. — Disse Harry com voz dura.

— Não, definitivamente. — Remus colou outro queijo quente preparado por Harry na frigideira. — Foi ideia do seu pai, sabe?

— O que? Se tornar animagus? — Harry o encarou interessado.

— Sim. Quando eles descobriram, continuaram a ser meus amigos e me senti o garoto mais sortudo do mundo, seu pai costumava dizer que eu só tinha um pequeno problema peludo. — Os dois riram, e Remus continuou. — Um dia, depois que voltei de uma lua cheia, pálido e cansado, James estava me ajudando com os deveres e aulas que eu tinha perdido. Em algum momento, ele me olhou pensativo e quando o questionei, me perguntou: "Qual a pior coisa em ser um lobisomem? ". — Remus suspirou com olhos distantes. — Foi a primeira pessoa que me perguntou isso, mesmo meus pais nunca se interessaram porque, para eles, a vergonha e discriminação era o pior, assim, eles supunham que me sentia igual. Meu pai passou cada segundo do resto da sua vida tentando me concertar, porque ele não me aceitava, então, como eu poderia me aceitar ou pedir que qualquer um o fizesse? — Remus suspirou e enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo seu rosto. — Desculpe, eu... estou fazendo terapia, Sirius insistiu que todos os seus funcionários o fizesse e descobri recentemente porque nunca consegui me aceitar.

— Porque você acha que seu pai não o amava? —Sussurrou Harry gentilmente.

— Sei que ele me amava e se culpava, mas nunca superou o horror de ter um filho lobisomem, nunca aceitou que não havia o que fazer, nunca me aceitou e... assim, nunca consegui me ver além disso. — Disse Remus, depois suspirou. — Desculpe, isso é complicado, nem eu entendo direito e confesso que não sei o que saber disso me ajuda, o terapeuta parece acreditar que entender tudo isso são os primeiros passos na direção certa.

Harry acenou entendendo sua confusão, mas sabendo por experiência própria que compreender porque nos sentimos como nos sentimos é algo importante. Ele descobriu isso em suas sessões com o Sr. Martin no ano anterior.

— Eu entendo. — Harry suspirou e entregou mais um queijo quente. — No ano passado, sentia uma grande tristeza, uma dor e escuridão que parecia que iam me afogar. Passei um dia inteiro na cama sem vontade de fazer nada, comer, conversar... Sra. Serafina tinha me levado ao tumulo dos meus pais. — Explicou ao ver seu olhar questionador. — No dia seguinte estava assim e não entendia, quer dizer, eu sabia que meus pais estavam mortos, sempre soube, mas, conversando com o Sr. Martin, entendi que nunca tive a oportunidade de viver o luto pela morte deles. Chorar e lamentar, me entristecer ou me revoltar e, ao visitar seus túmulos, a realidade de suas mortes me acertaram de uma vez. Sr. Martin explicou que o luto é algo que temos que viver, atravessar para o outro lado, sem fingir ou reprimir o que sentimos. Foi bom para mim saber que o que eu sentia era algo humano e que não fraqueza.

— Fico feliz que ele tenha lhe ajudado. — Disse Remus apertando seu ombro em conforto. — Sirius disse que também o ajudou muito fazer terapia depois de Azkaban, assim, não desistirei.

— Isso é bom. Me conte, o que você respondeu para o meu pai? — Harry perguntou sorrindo.

— Ah! Eu disse a verdade, não consegui fugir da sua sincera preocupação, pois percebi que não perguntava por mera curiosidade. Disse a ele que no começo o pior eram as dores da transformação, meus ossos e articulações parecem quebrar, alongar, encolher, mas, com o tempo, me acostumei com isso. — Remus desligou o fogo e pegou a bandeja com os queijos quentes, o colocou na mesa e acenou sua varinha para que ficassem quente. — Naquele momento, o pior era não ter nada para morder, o lobisomem sente essa necessidade e, assim, trancado, eu me mordia e arranhava. No dia seguinte, além de exausto, eu estava ferido e os machucados demoravam muito mais para curar por serem infringido por um lobisomem.

— Então, além do cansaço e mal-estar, você passava os dias depois da transformação com dor pelos ferimentos. — Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar ao imaginar uma criança passando por tantos sofrimentos.

— Sim. Seu pai, então, se colocou a pesquisar como poderia me ajudar e no inicio ele teve as ideias mais mirabolantes. — Remus riu divertido. — Que eu deveria ficar trancado em uma sala cheio de brinquedos para brincar ou com um cervo ou vaca para me alimentar. — Harry riu também.

— Não eram boas ideias? — Perguntou ele curioso.

— Eu destruiria os brinquedos em segundos e, se meu lado predador fosse acionado, poderia conseguir fugir da Casa do Gritos e sair para caçar. — Disse Remus levemente envergonhado. — No fim, ele teve a ideia de se tornarem animagus, pois um lobisomem é perigoso apenas para humanos. Eles demoraram três anos, pois é algo muito complexo, mas, no nosso quinto ano, começaram a se juntar a mim nas luas cheias. Sob a influência deles, eu me tornei menos perigoso. Meu corpo ainda era o de um lobo, mas minha mente se tornava menos lupina quando estávamos juntos. — Sua expressão se tornou meio culpada. — Bom, abriram-se possibilidades extremamente excitantes para nós a partir deste momento. Não demorou muito e começamos a deixar a Casa dos Gritos e perambular pelos terrenos da escola e pelo povoado à noite. Sirius e James se transformavam em animais tão grandes que conseguiam controlar o lobisomem. Duvido que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts jamais tenha descoberto mais a respeito dos terrenos da escola e do povoado de Hogsmeade do que nós... E, foi assim que acabamos preparando o Mapa do Maroto.

Harry acenou imaginando como eles devem ter se divertido e quão imprudentes foram ao mesmo tempo, se tivessem se deparado com um humano, um aluno... Seria uma grande tragédia.

— Eu também penso que o que fizemos foi errado, Harry. — Disse Remus lendo sua expressão. — Agora, respondendo a sua pergunta, naquela noite, eu não perdi apenas meus melhores amigos, minha família, perdi minha matilha também. O lobisomem se tornou mais agressivo, impaciente, selvagem, estava sempre cansado ou ferido, era como se ele sentisse a dor de perder seus companheiros. Depois que o pior passou, eu tinha que escolher sair e encontrar uma nova matilha ou me tornar um lobo solitário e... Bem, decidi que não queria arriscar outra vez, como poderia ter a sorte de encontrar tão bons amigos? Nunca poderia substituí-los, minha família, minha matilha.

Remus escondeu o rosto nas mãos mostrando sua dor e Harry o abraçou pela cintura, sabendo como doloroso a solidão pode ser. Surpreso, Remus descobriu o rosto e o apertou contra si, sentindo todo o amor por aquele doce menino.

— Harry...

— Eu entendo, Remus, às vezes, parece que a dor é tão grande que nunca irá embora e não poderemos viver. — Harry recuou e o encarou. — Eu me senti assim também, mas temos de lutar contra isso, meus pais e muitos outros morreram, estamos aqui por seus sacrifícios, assim, temos que viver por mais difícil que seja. Eu perdi minha família naquela noite também, perdi o maior amor que há e nunca os terei, mas, encontrei uma nova família, amigos e todos os dias encontro mais amor a minha volta. — Harry fechou os olhos e pensou em todos que amava e que o amavam. — Você pode sentir? Você não está mais sozinho, Remus.

Essas palavras foram como um soco no estômago que lhe tirou o ar, Remus se inclinou sem fôlego e tentou absorver essa realidade. Harry voltou a abraçá-lo com força outra vez e, ao lobisomem solitário, apenas lhe restou chorar.

Depois que todos voltaram de Hallanon II, com os gêmeos, eles se sentaram para lanchar e Harry ganhou elogios por seu queijo grelhado e chocolate quente.

— Eu disse que era o melhor. — Disse Ayana sorridente.

Yolanda não quis vir por aparatação, preferiu ficar sozinha na fazenda do Martíns.

— Ela tem um pouco de medo de magia. — Justificou Rodrigo.

— É mais do que medo, é preconceito, já lhe disse que não fazemos bruxaria ou satanismo, mas Madrina parece pensar que somos pecadores do diabo. — Scheyla disse irritada.

— Scheyla! — Trissie lhe chamou a atenção na hora.

— O que? É verdade. — Disse ela desafiadora.

— Pode ser, mas minha Madrina nunca te tratou mal ou sua mãe, além de ter concordado em vir nos ajudar com os bebês quando eles nasceram. — Disse Rodrigo de expressão fechada. — Así, que ten respeto y discreción.

— Ok, desculpe. — Disse ela, mas dava para ver que estava chateada.

Mais tarde, Harry foi ajudar Trissie a alimentar os cavalos antes de escurecer, ele alegou que queria aprender, mas também queria uma oportunidade de conversarem a sós.

— Remus me pareceu diferente, menos reservado, até me contou algumas histórias sobre minha tia e James. — Disse ela enquanto o ensinava a cuidar dos cascos dos cavalos.

— Pois é, curioso. — Harry sorriu secretamente. — Talvez Remus só precisasse de um tempo para se sentir à vontade ou ele é tímido.

— De qualquer forma, estou adorando conhecer mais sobre eles, mesmo que sejam com histórias de quem os conheceu antes de partirem. — Disse ela limpando os cascos com uma escova que tinha uma espécie de prego de metal comprido para tirar pedras presas.

— Então a senhora precisa conhecer o Sr. Boot e a Sra. Honora, eles são mais novos que meus avós, mas eram bons amigos deles. — Disse Harry erguendo um dos cascos de Zaíra e imitando o que Trissie fazia com Cuzco. — Eles têm as melhores histórias de todas e a Sra. Honora era a mais próxima da vovó Euphemia e... — Harry parou e olhou para sua tia, sussurrando. — Na verdade, ela pensará que a senhora é a vovó...

— O que? Oh! Porque sou parecida com minha tia, claro, mas... — Trissie parou ao ver o rosto sério de Harry. — O que foi?

— Sra. Honora tem Alzheimer e, muitas vezes, ela volta ao passado, como…. Bem, quando nos conhecemos ela pensou que eu fosse meu pai e... — Harry suspirou acariciando Zaíra. — Acredito que acontecerá o mesmo quando a Sra. Honora a conhecer.

— Sinto muito. — Trissie parou o que fazia e se aproximou. — Eu ouvi Schey perguntando por Terry e Falc explicou que ele quis ficar com a avó.

— Sim, ela está incrivelmente lúcida nos últimos dias e Terry quer passar o maior tempo possível com a avó antes de voltarmos a Hogwarts. Seu maior medo é voltar no verão e a Sra. Honora não se lembrar mais quem ele é. — Disse Harry triste. — Eu faria o mesmo, se tivesse a chance, nem que fosse por um dia, apenas um dia com eles...

Trissie o abraçou pelos ombros e acenou, engolindo o bolo de emoção que se formou em sua garganta.

— Eu também.

Eles continuaram a cuidar e alimentar os animais, Harry gostando mais do que imaginou apesar da intenção inicial.

— Estou lhe dizendo, tia, que a vovó amava a fazenda, a casa também, mas acredito que era a propriedade que lhe tocava o coração. — Afirmou Harry convicto.

— Harry, você tem que pensar no fato de que ela passou a infância naquela casa e é diferente. Tudo que você vê é um monte de pedras, madeira e vidro, para tia Euphemia, a mansão era o seu lar. — Disse Trissie que discordava que a casa era muito luxuosa e fria. — Está apenas precisando de pessoas, assim, parecerá mais quente e caseira.

— Bem, a arquitetura é linda e adoro as janelas grande, apesar de estarem viradas para as montanhas e não a praia, mas, se fosse viver nela, mudaria os móveis, a decoração. — Afirmou ele e depois deu de ombros. — No entanto, não pretendo viver nela e já decidi fazer uma casa na beira da praia para mim.

— O que? Você construirá outra casa sendo que aquela mansão linda está apenas ali? — Trissie parecia chocada e Harry sorriu, pois, a conversa estava indo para onde queria.

— Sim, vem, vou lhe mostrar. — Harry a levou para fora do estábulo, o vento era forte e as nuvens cada vez mais escuras. Ele apontou para o fim da praia onde começava a floresta. — Está vendo lá, onde a praia termina?

Trissie acenou, de um lado havia a falecia e, lá em baixo, pedras eram atingidas por ondas continuamente, a trilha descia até a praia que seguia por mais de um quilometro até atingir a floresta.

— Farei um grande chalé de madeira com uma varanda bem bonita e que envolva toda a casa, quero um deck que termine na areia e outro que avance para o mar uns 30 ou 40 metros. — Harry sorriu imaginando. — Pintarei em azul Ravenclaw... — Ele ouviu o trejeito de Trissie que era da Slytherin. — As portas podem ser verdes ou vermelhas, com móveis claros e caseiros, feitos por mim e meu amigo, o Prof. Jonas. Bem no meio da floresta, não cortarei muitas árvores, quero que pareça que o chalé nasceu junto com elas e ficará bem de frente para o mar.

— Parece lindo, posso ver e... combina com você. — Disse ela o encarando. — Mas, e Hallanon?

— Bem, eu terei que contratar um administrador, ele e sua família podem muito bem viver na mansão. — Disse Harry dando de ombros com indiferença. — Os quadros odiarão ver alguém que não é um O'Hallahan viver lá e, provavelmente, teremos que deixá-los dormindo o tempo todo.

— Sim... meu pai também odiaria e acho que ele e meu avô se revirarão em seus túmulos. — Disse ela parecendo chateada. — Mas, se você não gostou da mansão...

— Não, não gostei, pelo menos, não para viver. — Disse Harry sabendo que o seu lar estava em outro lugar. — Mas, eu tenho uma outra ideia e talvez a senhora possa me ajudar.

Trissie o encarou confusa, mas acenou concordando.

— Claro, eu lhe disse que pode contar comigo, sempre. Qual seria a sua outra ideia? — Disse ela positiva e acenou para saírem do vento e voltaram ao estábulo.

— Ah, uma coisa bem simples, sabe, tia Trissie. — Harry sorriu levemente e seus olhos verdes mostram sua astúcia Slytherin. — Uniremos Hallanon e Hallanon II em uma única fazenda, nos tornamos sócios e a senhora se muda para a mansão com a família toda.

Trissie o encarou por uns 5 segundos sem palavras, seus pensamentos por todos os lados, unir, mudar, uma Hallanon, sociedade...

— O que!? — Ela o encarou muito séria e ele fez o mesmo, seu sorriso desaparecendo. — Isso é brincadeira?

— Não. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Jamais brincaria sobre algo tão importante para nós dois e estou completamente lúcido, lhe garanto. — Ele suspirou levemente. — Este foi o primeiro lar da minha avó, ela amava tanto que meu avô lhe deu de presente de aniversário. Imagine isso, o quanto ele não deveria amá-la para fazer isso. — Seus olhos brilharam de emoção. — Eu valorizo Hallanon, mas este não é o meu lar, tia Trissie, antes de ser um O'Hallahan, eu sou um Potter. — Harry expressou seu orgulho. — Mas a senhora, antes de ser uma Martín, é uma O'Hallahan e este é o seu lar de verdade, a senhora sabe disso. Por isso, sempre lhe doeu não poder nunca atravessar a fronteira, talvez por isso partiu, porque doía demais e, talvez, por isso voltou.

— Harry... eu..., olha, não sei o que dizer e... Hallanon é sua, Harry, você não é apenas o dono, mas o herdeiro direto e não posso tirar isso de você, jamais faria isso. — Disse ela e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, confusa e desconcertada.

— Eu sei e não estou lhe dando Hallanon, como disse, eu a valorizo e sei que minha avó quer que a fazenda pertença a mim e meus filhos. — Harry tentou organizar seus pensamentos para se expressar corretamente. — Mas, é exatamente por isso que acredito que unirmos as Hallanons e nos tornarmos sócios é a resposta, tia Trissie. Primeiro, porque a fazenda, os animais, funcionários, mesmo a mansão, estarão nas mãos da pessoa certa, competente, habilidosa, experiente, que respeita e valoriza Hallanon tanto quando eu e minha avó. — Ao ver seu olhar indagador, sorriu. — A senhora.

— Ok. Isso pode ser verdade, mas...

— Espere, não quer ouvir o segundo motivo? — Harry a interrompeu suavemente e Trissie engoliu em seco concordando, ainda que uma parte dela sabia que não deveria ouvir mais nada. — Porque é isso o que minha avó iria querer se estivesse aqui.

— Como... como pode saber isso? — Sussurrou ela emocionada.

— Porque eu sei que ela nunca quis essa divisão em primeiro lugar. — Harry respondeu convicto. — A Sra. Honora me disse que ela tentou aconselhar e ajudar o irmão, ele recusou a ouvir uma mulher. Aposto que vovó, mesmo sendo a dona, tentou chegar a um acordo com ele e não o expulsou daqui, mas...

— Meu avô queria que ela lhe devolvesse Hallanon, integralmente. — Disse Trissie acenando.

— Sim e isso era impossível. — Harry suspirou. — Vovó talvez quisesse que ele continuasse a cuidar dos animais ou a viver na mansão sem custos e, quando ele recusou e ameaçou partir, ela lhe concedeu uma parte da fazenda.

— Mas, ele ou seus herdeiros jamais poderiam usar a propriedade como garantia de investimentos ou empréstimos. — Disse ela concluindo os fatos.

— Minha avó era uma Slytherin muito esperta, como a senhora. — Disse Harry com um sorriso sutil.

— E, como você. — Retorquiu ela o encarando com atenção.

Harry riu divertidamente e fez um sinal de segredo com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios.

— Ssshhhh, não espalhe isso por aí, tia Trissie. — Os dois riram e depois se encaram, olhos nos olhos, se comunicando muito bem. — A senhora, entende, não é? Melhor do que eu, aliás, como deve ter sido difícil para a minha avó ver duas Hallanons quando deveria existir apenas uma. Como deve ter sido doloroso por anos e anos tentar fazer as pazes com sua família, mas ser ignorada e desprezada por algo que não foi sua culpa.

— Sim, eu... entendo. — Disse ela, seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas.

— Minha avó nunca quis essa bizarrice de Hallanon II, tia Trissie, assim, cabe a nós dois concertarmos isso e respeitar sua memória. — Harry falou com firmeza e emoção. — Nós somos os últimos O'Hallahans e, como família, devemos viver sem discórdia ou divisões tolas e transformar Hallanon no que ela nasceu para ser, mas... — Harry a olhou com sinceridade. — Eu não posso fazer isso sozinho, tia Trissie, preciso da sua ajuda.

Trissie olhou para o mar pelo vidro da porta do estábulo e deu alguns passos pensativa.

— Você é muito persuasivo, Harry. — Disse ela ainda encarando o mar revolto.

— Isso é um sim? — Ele nem ousou sorriu ou falar muito alto.

— Isso, é um talvez. — Trissie respondeu e o olhou com sinceridade. — Tenho muito o que pensar e não posso tomar essa decisão sozinha. Rodrigo abriu mão de seu país, do seu lar, sua Alvorada... — Seus olhos expressaram amor pelo marido. — Ele ama sua hancienda, mas sabia como era importante para mim voltar para casa e...

— E...? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

Ela o olhou por alguns segundos, um menino que acabou de conhecer e a quem não deveria se sentir tão próxima ou confiar tranquilamente, no entanto, era isso que seu coração sentia.

— Quando deixei a Inglaterra, estávamos em guerra, não tão ruim como ficou alguns anos depois, mas ainda muito ruim. Eu era de uma família puro-sangue e Slytherin, em teoria, não deveria ser um alvo, mas, meu pai tinha essa ideia de que, por ser mulher, eu não deveria assumir seu lugar na administração da fazenda. — Trissie sorriu ironicamente. — Ele aprendeu muito bem com meu avô.

— Ele apoiou Voldemort? — Perguntou Harry tentando não se enfurecer com o pensamento.

— Não, ele não era um homem violento e não tinha nenhum desejo de matar trouxas ou nascidos trouxas, apenas queria que eles ficassem quietos em suas inferioridades e não tentassem se misturar com os puros. — Disse ela com uma careta. — Sempre dizia que éramos superiores e por isso não deveríamos procriar com eles, para não enfraquecer nosso sangue e magia. Foi assim que um dia cheguei em casa e me deparei com Seymour Selwyn, que meu pai alegou seria meu futuro marido.

— Mas a família Selwyn eram comensais da morte! — Harry exclamou chocado.

— Com certeza eram, mas eles também são uma família muito antiga, membros dos Sagrados 28 e toda essa bobagem. — Eles viram pelo vidro os primeiros flocos de neve que começaram a cair. — Eu me informei, tinha contatos, sou uma Slytherin, afinal, e descobri que os Selwyn estavam precisando de dinheiro, pois tinham gastado muito apoiando você-sabe-quem na guerra. Seymour não era o filho mais velho, assim, pouco sobraria para ele quando seu pai falecesse e isso o fez buscar uma esposa com posses e pura, claro.

— Isso é terrível. — Harry não conseguia imaginar a injustiça que era para as mulheres serem obrigadas a se casar por conveniência.

— Sim. — Trissie pegou alguns sacos de aveia e começaram a alimentar os cavalos. — Meu pai estava irredutível e eu não sabia o que fazer, mas tudo ficou pior quando fomos a um jantar na Mansão Selwyn e conheci sua família, seu pai e irmão eram pior que ele, o que é surpreendente, porque Seymour era nojento. Pior, foi ouvi-los falar abertamente sobre você-sabe-quem, a guerra e como em breve os mestiços e trouxas estariam em seu lugar.

— Merlin! — Harry soltou o saco de aveia e o virou na baia. — Não sei como a senhora conseguiu se manter calada.

— Medo, Harry, puro medo, eles eram apavorantes. Até meu pai pareceu perceber que tinha tomado uma decisão equivocada, mas a palavra tinha sido dada e ele não voltaria atrás. Eu sabia que tinha que fugir antes de um contrato mágico de noivado ser assinado, assim, escrevi para uma amiga nascida trouxa da escola e ela me encontrou em Londres. — Trissie sorriu ao pensar naquele momento de medo e ansiedade, era tão jovem. — Ela era uma Ravenclaw, tinha uma mãe francesa e estava deixando o país por causa da guerra, nos sentamos no restaurante e Jaqueline me mostrou a passagem de avião e me disse: "Partimos hoje, meus pais se encontrarão conosco em algumas semanas. " — Trissie sorriu de sua expressão surpresa. — Eu sei, acho que minha expressão foi igual a sua, mas percebi que ela estava certa, não podia voltar, e se não conseguisse sair de novo? Partimos e, por dois anos, vivi em Paris com ela e sua família trouxa, eles me acolheram, me protegeram e me ensinaram a viver como uma trouxa.

— Quando foi para a Espanha? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Ao fim desses dois anos, sentia muita falta da vida na fazenda, dos animais e, apesar de ter trabalhado e contribuído com minha estadia, sentia que precisava seguir em frente e ser independente. Jaqueline tinha um tio que conhecia alguém, que sabia de uma fazenda no norte da Espanha que precisava de pessoas que tinham experiência com cavalos. — Ela sorriu e fechou a área de armazenamento dos alimentos. — Foi a melhor decisão que tomei, conheci Rodrigo e nunca poderia ter sido mais feliz, mas, escondi dele que era uma bruxa.

— O que? — Harry a encarou espantado.

— Eu não podia contar no começo, claro, Estatuto de Sigilo e tudo o mais, além disso, a guerra estava no auge e fingir ser trouxa me parecia ser o mais inteligente. — Trissie suspirou e fez uma expressão culpada. — Quando começamos a namorar, adiei quebrar o Estatuto até ter certeza que era sério, na verdade, só podemos contar depois de casados, é a lei.

— Mas senhora não contou. — Constatou Harry um pouco chocado.

— Não. A família Martín é muito religiosa, católicos fervorosos e tive medo que Rodrigo não se casasse comigo, depois tive medo que ele se zangasse e quisesse se separar, com o passar dos anos, tive medo que ele me odiasse pela mentira. — Ela deu de ombros cansadamente. — Sempre tinha um motivo para adiar, uma desculpa e o tempo passou. Eu não vivia como uma bruxa ou fazia magia a mais de uma década, quando a coruja do meu pai entrou no meio do jantar de domingo.

— Ai. — Disse Harry com uma careta.

— Essa é uma boa expressão para o que aconteceu a seguir. — Disse ela com um sorriso de escárnio. — Rodrigo me perdoou pelas mentiras, me acompanhou até aqui para me despedir do meu pai, ficou ao meu lado quando o enterrei e concordou em se mudar para cá, porque a hancienda pode ser administrada por qualquer pessoa. No entanto, Hallanon só poderia ser cuidada por mim.

— Essa é uma afirmação inquestionável. — Harry brincou e pouco antes dela abrir a porta para voltarem para a casa, acrescentou. — Essa fazenda só pode ser administrada por uma pessoa, mas ela inteira, tia Trissie, como uma Hallanon. Eu entendo que essa é uma decisão importante, assim, não tocarei mais no assunto, quando a senhora se decidir, estarei em Hogwarts esperando ansiosamente por sua resposta.

Naquela noite o jantar foi animado e saboroso, a mesa de jantar formal foi usada e os candelabros de ouro brilhavam com a luz das velas. Rodrigo tinha trazido uma peça de cordeiro de sua viagem a Hallanon II e ela foi assada até ficar dourada e cheirosa. Batatas foram assadas, um molho suculento para acompanhar, além de legumes grelhados. De sobremesa, Harry fez pastel de Belém e recebeu mais elogios de todos.

Enquanto Remus parecia mais leve e sorridente, conversando, rindo e contando piadas ou contos, Trissie se tornou mais introspectiva. Harry sabia que sua mente ainda estava na conversa que tiveram, mas manteve sua promessa de não tocar mais no assunto. Depois do jantar, Harry, Sirius e Remus se trancaram em uma sala enquanto o resto da casa se dividiu em atividades diferentes. Ele, então, explicou em detalhes suas ideias para os lobisomens e a Fortaleza Wolf. Seu padrinho já tinha uma versão resumida por Falc, mas ficou empolgado ao entender completamente os planos. Remus manteve os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta durante quase meia hora durante a explicação, até que Sirius lhe disse que pegaria moscas. Quando terminou, eles ficaram em silêncio, Sirius e Harry encarando Remus e esperando sua opinião.

— Bem... —Ele parou desconcertado e respirou fundo. — Antes de mais nada, Harry, você tem certeza de que quer, praticamente, dar uma ilha e um castelo para os lobisomens? Sem qualquer ganho financeiro com aluguel ou arrendamento das terras? — Ao ver Harry negando e prestes a falar, Remus fez um gesto com a mão pedindo um segundo. — Porque, um lugar assim, você poderia vender por uma fortuna ou alugar e ter uma renda substancial, além de viver lá ou passar o verão no futuro com seus filhos e esposa. É um castelo, Harry. — Apontou ele para as fotos espalhadas na mesa.

— Ok, são questões razoáveis. Eu não tenho interesse em viver em uma ilha na Escócia, mesmo no verão, além de ter dezenas de outras propriedades que me atraem mais, como a Mansão em Londres em frente ao Hyde Park, a Mansão Potter que pretendo conhecer essa semana ou mesmo, Hallanon. — Harry se levantou e olhou pela janela onde a tempestade caia impiedosamente, a altura da neve era mais de 1 metro, com certeza. — Essa Mansão não me agrada particularmente, mas, a propriedade com os cavalos sim e seria maravilhoso para crianças crescerem aqui ou passarem os verões e, é bem menos isolado que uma ilha. Também não me interessa vender e não preciso de renda, Remus, você deve saber que tenho mais dinheiro que precisarei mesmo que vivesse mil anos. Agora, se você acredita que a comunidade lobisomem não aceitaria viver na ilha de graça, talvez por orgulho ou por acreditarem que é caridade, podemos pensar em algo. Por isso decidi falar com você, Remus, para que me aconselhasse sobre qual é o melhor caminho e para me ajudar a abordar os lobisomens.

— Ele está convicto, Moony, acredite. — Disse Sirius que não poderia falar sobre a GER, mas tentou passar sua impressão. — Harry sabe o que faz e seus planos para ajudar os lobisomens é sua maneira de protegê-los e a nós, para quando Voldemort voltar e estivermos em guerra outra vez.

— Você espera que eles lutem ao nosso lado? — Remus perguntou e Harry acenou.

— Não. Imagino que essa pergunta será feita de novo e de novo, mas a resposta será sempre não. Quero-os seguros do Ministério, de Voldemort, quero que tenham um lar, trabalho, escola, uma vida digna, amigos e família também, claro. — Disse Harry sorrindo para Remus, que retribuiu com um aceno. — E, quando a guerra recomeçar, teremos menos inimigos para combater porque eles não serão obrigados a se juntarem a Voldemort, pois estarão completamente escondidos.

— Precisaríamos de alas fortíssimas para que a ilha não fosse acessada ou encontrada. — Remus disse e era claro que sua mente já estava pensando em todo o projeto. — Ainda assim, poderia haver traidores, algo deste tamanho não ficaria em segredo por muito tempo e, se o Ministério ficar sabendo, você teria problemas com a lei, Harry. Infelizmente, a cada ano as Leis Anti-Lobisomem ficam mais rígidas e discriminatórias.

— Nós sabemos de tudo isso, Remus e, a longo prazo, refazer as leis deve ser nosso objetivo, mas, agora e nos próximos anos, o mais importante é fazer o que o Ministério não faz. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Olha o que a GER fez com o Beco e o que estamos fazendo com a Travessa, a ideia da OP não veio do Ministro ou da Suprema corte, acredite. E, se podemos mudar o nosso centro comercial, se podemos criar mais empregos com salários justos para os nascidos trouxas, porque também não podemos ajudar a comunidade lobisomem?

— Podemos tentar manter o segredo o máximo de tempo, Remus. — Harry disse sem acrescentar que pretendia fazer o mesmo sobre quem era o dono da GER. — E, para viverem na Fortaleza Wolf, teremos critérios rígidos, contratos mágicos de confidencialidade e de compromisso com a comunidade, com a garantia de que nunca se unirão a Voldemort ou seus comensais da morte. Podemos criar alas que os impeçam de voltar para a ilha no caso de descumprirem o contrato ou se algum deles tiver a intenção de prejudicar qualquer um do seu povo.

— Isso pode ser feito, seria um longo trabalho com magias poderosas, teríamos que ter os melhores bruxos quebradores de maldições, especialistas em alas, contratos e feitiços. — Remus disse pensativo. — Mas... custaria uma fortuna, Harry, na verdade, reformar as casas, plantar nas estufas, os animais, fazer a poção wolfsbane, manter a escola... — Remus parecia quase apavorado só de pensar nos custos.

— Sim, inicialmente, mas podemos encontrar soluções, por exemplo, as casas podem ser concertadas por eles, os primeiros habitantes. — Harry falou com seu entusiasmo de sempre. — Contrataremos o Ian e o Mac, mas pediremos que utilizem os donos das casas como mão de obra, isso diminuirá os custos e eles ainda aprenderam uma profissão. Aqueles que gostarem podem conseguir um trabalho com a M&T Arquitetura e Construção. Os animais e sementes ou mudas, poderei fornecer das minhas fazendas onde eles podem fazer um estágio de um mês para aprenderem a agricultura e ovinocultura, assim, logo serão sustentáveis e poderão consumir e comercializar seus produtos.

— A escola provavelmente deverá começar devagar, não existe muitas crianças e eu poderia lhes ensinar e aos adultos interessados sem custos. — Disse Remus animado. — Posso continuar como contador para as Fábricas Blacks enquanto dou aulas, assim, não fico sem salário. Podemos comprar livros usados, tanto mágicos como trouxas e utilizar material de escrita trouxa que são mais baratos. Se eles serão como uma comunidade com trabalho cooperativo, precisarão estabelecer regras, fornecimento de horas de trabalho ou taxa sobre o salário para aqueles que trabalham fora da ilha. Acredito que eles não gostariam de um salão de refeição comunitária e, se cada um tiver sua casa, isso não será necessário.

Remus se levantou e andou de lá para cá, sua mente trabalhando febrilmente em todas as possibilidades.

"Eles não aceitarão as casas e terras de graça, são orgulhos, como você disse, Harry e verão isso como caridade ou pior, que eles estão em dívida com você ou são seus servos por viverem em suas terras. — Remus apontou e Harry se lembrou do feudalismo, assim acenou concordando. — Podemos estabelecer um valor de arrendamento justo e isso lhes proporcionará a vida digna que você mencionou.

— Ok, concordo, mas os custos iniciais serão abatidos devido ao fato de que eles trabalharão nas melhorias da minha ilha e restabelecerão a produção. — Harry apontou inteligentemente. — Quer dizer, se eu fosse fazer isso sem a ajuda deles, gastaria muito mais, assim, podemos estabelecer um dividendo de 1 ano.

Remus parou pensativo e acenou.

— É justo, mas acredito que eles aceitarão apenas 6 meses. — Apontou ele objetivo.

— Eu sei, por isso oferecerei 1 ano. — Disse Harry sorrindo e Sirius gargalhou.

— Remus, eu já lhe disse, pare de subestimá-lo, Harry é um Ravenclaw, afinal. — Disse ele divertido.

— Sim, acredito que estou começando a entender o que quer dizer, Almofadinhas. — Remus se sentou pensativo e olhou para Harry com atenção. — Harry, parece impossível o que vou lhe dizer, mas, acredito que suas ideias poderão realmente dar certo.

— Acredita? — Ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar de alegria.

— Sim, eu... estou abismado e não digo que será fácil, mas sim, eu realmente acredito. — Remus sorriu com os olhos castanhos brilhando de incredulidade e encantamento.

— Bem, então, por onde começamos? — Harry perguntou sorridente e encarando os dois marotos.


	63. A Protetora

Capítulo 62

Na manhã seguinte, eles partiram bem cedo, logo depois de um café da manhã substancial e com o dia ainda clareando. A manhã era cinzenta e fria, a tempestade do dia anterior tornou o Vale do Meio cheio de neve alta e fofa, mas os cavalos venceram o caminho sem problemas e eles chegaram a Hallanon II pouco depois das 14 horas.

Lanches e bebidas quentes foram levados para a fria cavalgada, mas, quando chegaram a fazenda, estavam famintos. Assim, depois que cada um cuidou de seus cavalos, eles entraram para um almoço tardio. Madrina Yolanda os esperava com um Cocido Madrileño, uma receita de grão-de-bico, com acelga, frango, linguiça, batata, repolho, vagem e caldo. A sopa era quente, bem temperada e com sustância, os aqueceu e encheu de energia. Harry comeu 4 pratos sem constrangimento e ainda teve espaço para alguns churros fritos acompanhados de doce de leite que eram o céu. Ele conversou bastante com Yolanda e Rodrigo sobre a culinária espanhola, pois estava mais do que encantado com os sabores.

Antes de partirem, eles foram ver os animais mágicos da fazenda. Serafina, que estava muito cansada, decidiu ficar relaxando e se esquentando na casa do Martíns.

— Eu não estou em tão boa forma como pensei, meus músculos estão me matando depois de passar tanto tempo em cima do cavalo e fico muito feliz que voltaremos por aparatação. — Disse ela se acomodando em uma poltrona com uma xícara de chá.

Falc foi porque Adam e Ayana estavam excitadíssimos e precisavam ser observados. Assim, eles entraram na floresta e caminharam por mais de meia hora até chegarem a uma grande clareira, onde encontraram um segundo estábulo.

— Eles ficam aqui no inverno. — Disse Trissie suavemente. — No resto do tempo, eles gostam de viver livremente pela floresta. — Ela parou na porta e os encarou. — Os animais não ficarão à vontade por ter tantas pessoas os visitando de uma vez, assim, mostrem respeito e só se aproximem quando eu autorizar.

O estábulo era muito diferente do outro, primeiro porque, ao em vez de baias, ele tinha cercados separados onde ficavam os animais de espécies diferentes. Segundo, porque o teto era muito alto e janelas gigantescas se abriam na parede, próximo ao telhado, onde eles podiam sair voando, supôs Harry. Sorrindo, todos olharam para os cavalos alados, hipogrifos e unicórnios que se mantinham em seus próprios cercados, comiam, cochilavam e se aconchegavam em seus companheiros.

— Oh! Posso tacá-los, Sra. Trissie? — Disse Adam com os olhos arregalados e Ayana parecia sem voz, apenas acenava freneticamente.

— Conheceremos um grupo de cada vez, todos serão calmos e respeitosos. — Reforçou ela e todos acenaram. — Vamos começar com os unicórnios, eles são mais dóceis e os outros irão se acostumando com nossa presença.

Eles se aproximaram do cercado e o chefe do grupo de 18 unicórnios se adiantou com a intenção de proteger sua família, mas, Trissie estendeu sua mão e deixou claro a boa intenção com a visita. Aos poucos o unicórnio relaxou ao reconhecê-la, Rodrigo e Scheyla, e os outros se aproximaram. Adam e Ayana, encantados, foram colocados dentro do cercado e tocaram nos unicórnios, Hermione parecia sentir falta de uma pena e pergaminho para anotar todas as informações que os Martíns lhes passaram. Neville e Harry foram aceitos sem problemas, mas os adultos foram tratados com indiferença ou, no caso de Remus, com clara desconfiança.

— Os cavalos alados e os hipogrifos voam pelas janelas, mas, como os unicórnios saem? — Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

— Nós temos dois guardiões dos cavalos, Porlocks, que os alimenta, os trata e protege. — Disse ela apontando para dois pequenos seres de uns 60 centímetros de altura, peludos, com braços curtos e mãos de quatro dedos. Eles estavam em lados opostos do estábulo, os encaravam com desconfiança e mantinham seus olhos amarelados atentos a tudo que faziam.

— Eu não os tinha visto ali. — Disse Sirius surpreso.

— Porlocks se misturam muito bem com o ambiente e são discretos, muito desconfiados dos humanos, seu principal objetivo é proteger os cavalos. — Disse Trissie os olhando com carinho. — Nós temos um acordo, ele e sua companheira ficam aqui com os alados e nós cuidamos dos cavalos que estão perto de nós, mas, se vamos para a Espanha, eles vigiam os dois estábulos.

— Onde está sua companheira? — Ayana perguntou e Trissie apontou para a Porlock fêmea que estava bem camuflada.

— Eles se separam para proteger melhor, mas já sabem que nossas intenções são boas e não farão nada.

— Eles são tão inteligentes que sabem alimentar os cavalos? — Hermione perguntou baixinho.

— Os Porlocks são os guardiões dos cavalos, estão aqui para protegê-los e ajudá-los. — Explicou Scheyla suavemente. — Mas podem ser muito adaptáveis as diferentes situações, por exemplo, cuidar dos unicórnios e hipogrifos também e, diante do fato de que os cavalos não estão em perigo, eles podem provê-los do que precisam.

— Nós trazemos os feno, frutas e carne, os Porlocks apenas os alimentam e ajudam os unicórnios a entrarem ou deixarem o abrigo quando querem. — Concluiu Trisse gentilmente.

Harry entrou no cercado e acariciou um dos unicórnios que parecia gostar dele.

— Hum, você é muito doce, como meu amigo, Savage, eu não consegui me despedir dele, mas soube que ele estava com a família, então, acho que deve estar bem. Não é? — Sussurrou Harry suavemente e o unicórnio gesticulou afirmativamente. — Sim, foi o que eu pensei, mas, quando voltar para a escola, tentarei encontrá-lo para uma visita e meu amigo, Firenze. O que você acha? É uma boa ideia? — O unicórnio acenou outra vez e tocou seu rosto com carinho antes de se afastar.

No próximo cercado, tinha testrálios e, para aqueles que não viram a morte, parecia vazio.

— Onde estão as criaturas deste cercado, Sra. Trissie? — Perguntou Ayana confusa.

— Elas estão bem ali. — Ela disse com um sorriso. — Acredito que a maioria de vocês não pode ver, mas os testrálios estão aqui. — Trissie acenou com a varinha e um pedaço de carne flutuou de uma caixa fria até o chão, alguns segundos depois, a carne foi mordida e as crianças soltaram exclamações de surpresa.

— Sempre me surpreende também. — Disse Rodrigo sorrindo encantado. — Não sei o que mais me chocou, saber que minha esposa e filha eram bruxas ou que unicórnios e cavalos alados existiam. E, cavalos alados invisíveis.

— Eu também não posso vê-los. — Disse Scheyla, mas sem medo estendeu a mão e acariciou alguma coisa.

— Todos sabem porque alguns podem ver os testrálios e outros não? — Trissie perguntou, apenas Adam e Ayana não sabiam. — Bem, aqueles que podem ver, já viram a morte, ou seja, viram alguém morrer e aceitaram isso. Eu não podia vê-los até que, a alguns anos, estive ao lado do meu pai quando ele faleceu. — Seus olhos estavam tristes. — Quem consegue vê-los?

Trissie olhou na direção dos adultos, sabendo que eles poderiam ter visto a morte tendo estado em guerra, mas, para a sua surpresa, quem levantou a mão foram os adolescentes e Sirius. Falc e Remus acenaram negativamente, além de Adam e Ayana, claro.

— Vocês podem vê-los? — Scheyla parecia quase invejosa.

— Podemos. — Harry disse suavemente e entrando no cercado, tocou o bonito cavalo. — Eles são muito bonitos, diferentes e especiais. Vem, Adam, Ayana, não precisam ter medo, pois os testrálios são muito gentis e eles levam a carruagem com os alunos em Hogwarts.

— Sim, todo mundo pensa que a carruagem anda com magia, sabe, sem nada a conduzindo, mas, na verdade, são os testrálios. — Disse Hermione tocando em um dos mais jovens. — Eles são tão lindos.

Os testrálios eram muito gentis e todos puderam tocá-los sem problemas, ainda que, para aqueles que não podiam vê-los, era muito estranho.

— Eu gostaria de entender como três adolescentes podem já ter visto a morte. — Disse Trissie tentando absorver essa nova informação. — Quando os adultos não ou será que Serafina pode?

— Não, Serafina também não pode ver os testrálios. — Disse Falc e seu rosto tinha uma expressão incômoda. — Mas Terry pode, infelizmente.

— Eu vi meu avô morrer quando era mais jovem, antes de ir a Hogwarts. — Disse Neville timidamente.

— Ok. Sinto muito, Neville. — Trissie disse suavemente e Nev deu de ombros. — E vocês dois? E Terry?

— Hum, é uma longa história, tia Trissie, para outro momento, acredito. — Disse Harry sem jeito e olhando de soslaio para Adam e Ayana.

— Porque será que tenho a sensação que você tem muitas longas histórias, hein? — Disse Trissie o encarando preocupada. — Ok, deixemos para um outro momento, mas não pretendo me esquecer.

Harry apenas acenou e eles seguiram para o próximo cavalo alado.

— Além dos testrálios, existem mais 3 raças de cavalos alados conhecidas e que não estão extintas, claro. Aqui na fazenda, temos duas, os Abraxans e os Antonianos, os Granianos são mais raros e difíceis de domesticar. — Informou Trissie em tom professoral. — Os Abraxans também são bem temperamentais, mas, os Antonianos, além de mais comuns, são mais dóceis. Mas não se enganem, eles não são nada como os testrálios, que apesar de erroneamente temidos, são impossíveis de violência.

Eles conheceram os Antonianos primeiro, eram de pelagem marrom escura e estatura mediana. Haviam 13 deles e eram muito bonitos e amigáveis, Harry estava verdadeiramente encantado e deixou que eles soubessem disso com seus elogios e afagos.

— Tia Trissie, o que ainda não entendi é de onde vem os cavalos mágicos exatamente. — Apontou Harry curioso.

Trissie sorriu com aprovação para sua pergunta.

— Essa é uma questão interessante e a resposta são os cavalos alados.

— Como? — Hermione a olhou ansiosa por aprender algo novo.

— Os cavalos alados procriam entre si, mas eles são espertos o suficiente para não discriminarem quando se ligam a um parceiro. — Disse ela e todos a ouviram com atenção. — No mundo trouxa, a criação de cavalos se baseia em conseguir os melhores potros, assim, há o cruzamento dos melhores cavalos com as melhores éguas. No mundo mágico, os cavalos alados são tão inteligentes e.…, bem, mágicos, que eles procuram seus parceiros e não se importam se eles são cavalos comuns.

— Oh! Então, eles procriaram com cavalos ou éguas trouxas e, assim, criaram uma raça de cavalos mágicos, mesmo que não sejam alados. — Hermione tinha um sorriso enorme e seus olhos brilhavam. — Que incrível!

— Exato. Os cavalos mágicos têm magia, são mais inteligentes, resistentes e vivem mais que os cavalos trouxas. — Trissie explicou animada também. — E, assim como os alados, se acasalam pela vida com seu parceiro.

— E os trouxas não tem acesso aos cavalos mágicos? — Remus perguntou interessado.

— Não. Bem, talvez antigamente quando haviam mais cavalos alados soltos pelo mundo. — Trissie acariciou uma fêmea antoniana. — Nos dias de hoje, o número foi muito reduzido, infelizmente, e existe um maior controle devido ao Estatuto de Sigilo, assim, você precisa de autorização do Ministério do seu país para criar cavalos alados. Ou, eles estão protegidos em Reservas Mágicas espalhadas pelo mundo.

— E, quando um cavalo alado procria com um cavalo normal, só nasce potros mágicos? — Harry questionou. — Não pode nascer potros alados?

— Exato, mas, se o cavalo alado procria com um cavalo mágico, as chances aumentam, ainda que não aconteça com muita frequência. — Disse ela e apontou para um Abraxan, de pelo marrom claro. — Aquele ali, é filho de uma égua alada e um cavalo mágico, mas eles são muito raros.

— Porque os cavalos parceiros dos alados não ficam aqui? — Neville perguntou.

— Nós temos alguns parceiros dos alados no primeiro estábulo, mas, os Abraxan são muito territoriais e não aceitam outros machos alados perto de suas companheiras. — Trissie explicou. — Nós não somos um risco, eles aceitam nossos cuidados com suas parceiras e os Porlocks lhes garantem que elas estão bem, assim, eles aceitam a separação quando é necessária. Mas, isso é só no inverno, no resto do ano, eles ficam juntos e montam seus territórios na floresta.

— O ideal era termos uma área protegida do frio para os parceiros, assim, eles não precisariam se separar, mas isso custaria muito caro. — Disse Scheyla incomodada.

— Não quer dizer que não poderemos no futuro, hija. — Disse Rodrigo sorrindo. — Temos alguns potros jovens bens treinados e, no verão, os venderemos e podemos começar a pensar na construção.

— Sim, mas isso não resolve o problema dos unicórnios. — Disse ela com irritação.

— Que problema? — Harry perguntou sem entender, eles pareciam muito bem.

— Os cavalos alados são animais próprios para o adestramento, Harry, mesmo os hipogrifos podem ser mantidos em semi cativeiros e treinados. — Trissie explicou. — Mas os unicórnios não, eles não prosperam presos, suas personalidades e instintos estão profundamente conectados com a natureza e morreriam se fossem aprisionados. Bruxos tentaram domesticá-los e mantê-los presos, mas, apenas acompanharam eles definharem lentamente até morrerem.

— Isso é horrível. — Ayana disse olhando com preocupação para os unicórnios.

— Eles estão aqui apenas no mais duro do inverno ou quando uma fêmea está para dar à luz, o resto do tempo, são livres para viverem na floresta. — Continuou Trissie. — Mas, ainda não é o ideal e infelizmente não temos como lhes dar uma proteção natural.

— Que seria? — Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

— Cavernas. — Scheyla disse e apontou para as montanhas. — Nas montanhas, tem cavernas onde podem se proteger e viverem nos momentos de clima extremo, mas nós não temos cavernas em nossas terras.

— Eles também não podiam passar pelas alas? — Harry estava completamente abismado.

— Não, Harry, alas criadas em propriedades com animais mágicos impedem que outros animais mágicos tenham acesso. — Trissie explicou. — Quando tentávamos entrar com nossos cavalos, eles se agitavam e recuavam, sentindo a magia das alas.

— Mas, porquê? — Neville perguntou com o rosto franzido.

— Por questão territorial e de segurança, mas também para que animais de outras fazendas não usufruam dos benefícios da sua fazenda. — Trissie disse e apontou para os testrálios. — Eles são meus e, se entrassem à vontade em Hallanon e comecem a comida dos seus testrálios, isso traria prejuízo a você.

— Isso acontece nas fazendas trouxas também, sem magia, claro. — Explicou Rodrigo. — Imagine que um cavalo entra na sua fazenda e come a ração dos seus animais ou pior, cobre uma das suas éguas premiadas e você perde muito dinheiro com um potro inferior ou mesmo a fertilidade da égua, o que significaria uma perda financeira incalculável. Existe também a possibilidade de haver uma disputa territorial, um cavalo macho não aceitará a presença de outro macho perto de sua companheira ou de seu filhote. Uma luta entre machos poderia significar a morte dos dois animais e mais prejuízos financeiros.

Harry acenou entendendo melhor e olhou para os unicórnios com preocupação.

— Bem, mas, agora que eu liberei a entrada, eles poderão procurar cavernas e ficar seguros. Certo? — Harry perguntou.

— Não, Harry, as alas ainda estão em funcionamento, naquele momento, você autorizou a nossa entrada e, na verdade, acredito que não poderíamos voltar a entrar sem a sua presença. — Disse Trissie e Falc acenou confirmando.

— Se cada vez que você autoriza um convidado, ele pode voltar e entrar a hora que quiser, isso seria um risco muito grande para a segurança, Harry e as alas não funcionam assim. — Explicou Falc suavemente. — Ou você muda as alas para permitir a entrada de pessoas específicas ou você convida as pessoas para entrar diante da sua presença. E, Serafina, Sirius e eu, podemos entrar e autorizar a entrada de estranhos, pois somos seus guardiões e tutores. Entende?

— Sim, mas acredito que preciso começar a estudar mais sobre alas. — Disse ele levemente incomodado com sua ignorância.

— Eu também. — Hermione parecia ansiosa para começar. — Podemos incluir em nossos estudos extras.

Harry acenou enquanto Neville gemeu levemente.

— Ok, hum... podemos mudar as alas ou levar os unicórnios para as montanhas... — Harry viu suas expressões negativas. — Não?

— Harry, você pretende reativar Hallanon e permitir a entrada dos meus animais vai de encontro a todos os problemas que listamos e tenho certeza que o seu administrador não gostará. — Apontou Trissie e, suspirando, continuou. — E, não posso enviar os unicórnios para viver em definitivo em Hallanon porque precisamos dos materiais mágicos que eles fornecem para poções e varinhas. Na verdade, uma boa parte da nossa renda vem desses materiais. Entende?

— Nós colhemos tudo o que eles deixam para traz ou nos dotam de boa vontade, fios do rabo e da crina, chifres quando tem a troca, as vezes conseguimos salivas e pelos. — Disse Scheyla sorrindo. — Valem uma fortuna por que têm que ser colhidos sem violência com os unicórnios e eles não confiam facilmente, como vocês viram.

Harry acenou, mas não olhou para Trissie, ela sabia qual era a solução para todos esses problemas e ele acreditava que tudo isso pesaria em sua decisão final.

Depois dos antonianos, eles foram conhecer os abraxans que eram na cor marrom claro e muito mais altos, incrivelmente musculosos e mantinham uma postura orgulhosa e expressão desconfiada.

Trissie foi muito mais cautelosa com eles e os deixou se aproximar apenas do líder do grupo que se colocou a frente protegendo os outros. Haviam apenas 8 abraxans, mas, por serem maiores, ocupavam uma área maior.

— Será que poderíamos montá-los? — Perguntou Harry suavemente enquanto acariciava seu pescoço com carinho.

— Eles dificilmente o deixariam, são muito orgulhosos e, se bem adestrados, podem conduzir uma carruagem, mas, jamais aceitariam ser montados pelo homem como um cavalo comum. — Disse Trissie tocando seu focinho. — Testrálios são os alados que lhe deixariam montá-los e um antoniano, se pedir com gentileza e for por extrema necessidade. Os granianos apenas se for seu amigo e os abraxans, nunca.

— Eles têm nomes como os cavalos? — Adam perguntou se aproximando devagar.

— Sim, mas são seus pais que escolhem e se perguntarmos com educação e gentileza, eles nos contam. — Explicou Scheyla olhando para os animais com grande amor.

— Eles escolhem e comunicam os nomes dos potros? Não pensei que fossem tão inteligentes... — Hermione começou a dizer, mas o líder Abraxan se ofendeu e corcoveou para traz erguendo a cabeça com orgulho e relinchou indignado. — Quer dizer... — Ela parecia entre constrangida e apavorada.

— Ele não são sencientes como os centauros ou sereias, Hermione, mas, com certeza, são muito inteligentes. — Disse Trissie e os afastou do cercado. — Além disso, são mágicos e se comunicam com suas magias, basta aprender a ouvir.

Os hipogrifos eram o próximo e Trissie os ensinou a se curvar, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos do lindo animal. Harry ficou com uma fêmea, Sonata, era seu nome, alta, bonita e orgulhosa, de pelagem branca e cinzenta. Ele se inclinou mostrando seu respeito e sem desviar o olhar, até que ela se curvou também e fez um som suave de aprovação. Harry a acariciou e sussurrou palavras de afeto, ela abriu as asas e depois se agachou, fazendo um barulho de incentivo e gesticulado com a cabeça.

— O que? — Harry hesitou e ela repetiu o gesto. — Você quer que eu te monte? Tem certeza? — Seu olhar e tom foi de indignação e Harry acariciou seu bico com carinho. — Desculpa, apenas não queria te ofender... — Mas Sonata piou como se dissesse algo e Harry conectou sua magia com ela tentando entender. — Oh! Entendi, você quer que eu saiba que você não é um cavalo alado e que quer ser minha amiga para voarmos juntos. Que garota esperta, também quero ser seu amigo, Sonata, muito obrigado.

E, sem hesitar mais, ele a montou e se acomodou em suas costas segurando o pelo mais grosso da parte traseira do seu pescoço e apertando as pernas. Quando Sonata abriu as longas asas, roçou em suas pernas, então, Harry se inclinou tentando ajustá-la para não se desiquilibrar e conseguiu posicioná-la em cima das asas.

— Harry, o que está fazendo? — Sirius o viu primeiro e tentou se aproximar, mas Sonata empinou irritada o afastando.

— Tudo bem, Sonata quer voar. — Disse Harry e agarrou em seu pescoço com força. — Vamos lá, garota. — Disse em um sussurro suave.

— Harry! — Falc gritou.

— Harry, isso não é uma boa ideia... — Trissie protestou, mas Harry os ignorou e, em segundos, Sonata correu pelo paddock ganhando impulso, abriu as longas asas e voou pela grande janela.

— UHHHuuhhh! — Harry gritou e riu quando o vento frio o atingiu com força. Foi só então que lhe ocorreu que alguma magia mantinha o estábulo quente ao impedir que o frio entrasse pelas janelas abertas.

Tirando a varinha, Harry lançou um feitiço de aquecimento forte em si mesmo e, suspirando de alívio, olhou em volta sem fôlego com tanta beleza. A floresta e as montanhas nevadas, a casa dos Martíns e, quando ele incitou Sonata a voar mais alto, perto das nuvens acinzentadas, conseguiu ver Hallanon.

— Veja lá, Sonata, pode ser que as montanhas e florestas de Hallanon seja o seu novo lar em breve. — A hipogrifo trilhou de interesse e Harry a orientou para a montanha. — Não tenha medo se ouvir algum som estranho, são as pedras da mina. Vamos lá, quero conhecer o Monte Ken e quem sabe encontro algumas Hecatitas.

Sonata estava mais do que disposta e, quando atravessaram as alas, pareceu ainda mais interessada, olhando em volta e trilhando de animação.

— Eu sei, eu sei, imagine, tudo isso para explorar... Isso porque você não conhece Hogwarts, querida, tem uma cadeia de montanhas e uma floresta mágica de tirar o fôlego. — Harry acariciou seu pescoço. — E, tem hipogrifos também, novos amigos e quem sabe você encontra um companheiro, hein? Eu fiz amizade com um carinha muito legal e orgulhoso, como você, o nome dele é Bicuço, mas, ele não me deixou montá-lo ainda.

Sonata trilhou e estufou o peito fazendo Harry rir.

— Sim, você é uma amiga melhor, muito especial. — Harry sentiu uma magia estranha quando se aproximaram mais da montanha. — Fique calma agora, garota, se for muito difícil, vamos embora. Ok?

Sonata assentiu e parecia se fortalecer, não querendo decepcioná-lo. Harry viu a área da mina e lhe indicou para pousar lá, quanto mais perto, mais agitada e incomodada a hipogrifo ficava.

— Tudo bem, não são sons reais, apenas a pedra que ressoa o som, fique tranquila. — Harry sussurrou, tentando acalmá-la.

A área era uma plataforma de madeira que se projetava na encosta da montanha. Ela ficava suspensa no ar, bem em frente à entrada de uma caverna que era protegida por uma porta de ferro e madeira muito bonita que continha símbolos rúnicos desenhados. Sonata pousou na plataforma, longe do precipício, felizmente, Harry desceu e a acariciou percebendo seu desconforto. Em cima da plataforma havia um chalé e um galpão, nenhum deles muito grandes, mas, quando Harry entrou, percebeu que a magia os tornava maiores por dentro. Sr. Falc estava certo, o galpão era um alojamento simples e desconfortável com camas estreitas de colchões finos, uma ao lado da outra e Harry fez uma careta. Sua cama nos Dursleys costumava ser assim também e o alojamento parecia um armário onde se jogava o fardo sem importância. O escritório era um pouco melhor, mais conservado, mas também sem conforto e sombrio. Harry suspirou, a verdade é que não entendia nada de mineração e teria que contratar pessoas de confiança, mas, uma coisa ele tinha certeza, aumentaria ou melhoraria as instalações, pois elas pareciam ter sido projetadas para servos e não empregados.

Vasculhando o escritório rapidamente, Harry se decepcionou por não encontrar nenhuma pedra. A porta da mina parecia bem trancada, mesmo assim, ele tentou abri-la com um Alohomora e nada aconteceu.

— Merda. — Harry suspirou, estava tão concentrado em aprender maldições de duelos que negligenciou aprender mais sobre encantos complexos e alas. — Aprenderei mais e você abrirá para mim da próxima... — Um barulho alto, como um rugido, ressoou e Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

Sonata se agitou e parecia apavorada.

— O que é, Sonata? O que tem lá dentro? — Harry se aproximou e tentou entender seu pânico, mas ela só conseguia comunicar que queria partir, assim, ele a montou. — Acalme-se, está preso, seja o que for, não nos fará mal. Vamos lá, vamos voltar. — Ele não precisava dizer duas vezes e a hipogrifo acelerou pela plataforma e saltou no precipício, planando sobre as árvores, antes de voar em direção a Hallanon II.

No estábulo, todos ficaram um pouco paralisados pelo choque ao verem a hipogrifo alçar voo pela janela com Harry no lombo.

— OHHHHHH! — Gritou Ayana e começou a pular de entusiasmo. — Eu também quero voar no hipogrifo, papai, por favorzinho! Deixa, papai, deixa!

— Merlin, Serafina ficará furiosa. — Disse Falc tentando ver Harry, mas ele desapareceu entre as nuvens junto com o hipogrifo.

— Papai! Por favorzinho! — Gritou Ayana saltitando a sua volta.

— Ayana! Sua mãe me mataria lentamente se deixasse você fazer algo tão arriscado. — Disse ele em tom que não admitia discussão.

— Isso não é justo! Harry sempre faz as coisas perigosas e divertidas! — Ayana se afastou furiosa e de braços cruzados para bem longe do seu pai, que suspirou.

— E, em um minuto, me tornei o papai mau. — Disse Falc e olhando para Sirius disse. — Isso é culpa de James, que passou esse gene para a imprudência e perigo para o Harry.

Sirius e Remus riram divertidos e despreocupados.

— Vocês parecem muito tranquilos. — Disse Trissie com um olhar agudo. — Isso é muito comum? Harry fazendo algo perigoso e sem se preocupar em pedir permissão?

Sirius e Falc a encaram e engoliram seco, eles estavam preocupados com Serafina, mas tinha esquecido de Trissie. No entanto, antes que pudessem responder, Hermione Neville riram de suas perguntas.

— Harry? Correr para uma situação perigosa e nem piscar? — Neville acenou com indiferença e ironia. — Imagine.

— E fazer o que lhe vem à mente sem consultar os adultos? Ora, Harry nunca faria isso. — Disse Hermione, os dois se olharam e riram ainda mais.

Sirius se juntou a eles, mas ao ver a expressão zangada de Trissie ficou sério na hora.

— Olha, não se preocupe tanto, Patrice. — Disse ele tentando acalmá-la. — Harry sabe o que faz, ele é muito independente e inteligente, além de saber voar como um passarinho. Se o tivesse visto em uma vassoura, saberia disso.

— Isso tudo pode ser verdade, mas, além dele, Harry pode colocar a Sonata em perigo também. — Disse ela olhando para o céu, mais preocupada do que zangada.

— Harry disse que ela queria voar, mamãe e ele é muito cuidadoso com os animais. — Disse Scheyla e acariciando o bico de outro hipogrifo, suspirou. — Se não tivesse tão frio, adoraria segui-lo... Talvez possamos voar no verão? — Disse ela olhando animada para Neville e Hermione que empalideceram.

— Nem pensar. — Disse Neville se afastando.

— Você nunca me colocará em um animal mais alto que um cavalo, Schey, assim, pode esquecer. — Hermione cruzou os braços.

— Vocês não são nada divertidos. — Disse ela com um bico.

— Eu voo com você e o Harry! — Disse Ayana se aproximando com os olhos arregalados de empolgação. — Eu sou muito boa voando na vassoura, o Harry me ensinou! E, sei que posso voar no hipogrifo com vocês!

— Ayana... — Falc falou em tom de aviso.

— É no verão, papai! E, eu estarei perto de fazer 11 anos! Assim, serei grande o suficiente para andar em um Hipogrifo! — Protestou ela com veemência.

— Vocês não acham que o Harry está demorando? — Perguntou Rodrigo olhando para o céu preocupado.

Mas, neste momento, um ponto surgiu e em seguida, Sonata pousou no cercado dos Hipogrifos e Harry desceu do seu lombo com uma expressão séria.

— Harry, como você aguentou o frio? — Scheyla se aproximou ansiosa com Ayana bem de perto.

— Foi legal voar com a hipogrifo, Harry? Você me ensina a voar no verão? — Ayana perguntou sorridente e olhar pidão.

— Bem, eu sou um bruxo, assim, feitiço de aquecimento. — Respondeu ele para Scheyla que franziu a testa e tentou perguntar, mas Harry continuou olhando para a irmã. — Foi incrível. E, é o mesmo que na outra vez, te ajudo ou ensino se o seus pais deixarem, Ayana.

— Como assim feitiço de aquecimento? E o rastro do Ministério? — Perguntou Scheyla, finalmente.

— Ok, Harry, até o verão tentarei convencer a mamãe. — Disse Ayana determinada.

— Em uma propriedade mágica e cercado de bruxos adultos, eles não podem diferenciar a magia feita por nós ou por eles, assim, sem rastro. — Informou Harry e acenou para Ayana. — Boa sorte em sua missão.

Scheyla e Ayana pareciam que diriam algo mais, mas Trissie se adiantou.

— Chega, estou tentando falar algo importante...

— Porque nunca me disse que não tinha o rastro aqui? Eu poderia estar fazendo todas as minhas tarefas com magia há anos! — Interrompeu Scheyla cruzando os braços irritada.

— Scheyla! Se me interromper de novo, lhe tiro sua varinha! — Trissie disse zangada e Scheyla se afastou vermelha de humilhação. — E, você, o que fez foi muito perigoso e sem permissão minha ou dos seus guardiões! Espero que tenha uma boa justificativa para simplesmente sair voando com Sonata!

— Sonata queria voar comigo, ora. — Disse Harry e sorriu para a hipogrifo acariciando seu pescoço. — Ela queria me mostrar e aos alados como se faz amizade e que não tem nada demais em nos deixar voar com eles. Certo, querida?

Sonata estufou o peito e bateu as asas, trilhou feliz e olhou com orgulho para os abraxans que resfolegaram com desprezo.

— O que? — Trissie olhou para a dinâmica com curiosidade.

— Sim, ela queria mostrar que, se os alados não querem ser meus amigos e me deixarem voar em seus lombos, bem, problema deles. — Harry olhou para os abraxans e depois lhe deu as costas. — Não precisamos deles, não é, minha amiga?

Sonata trilhou e sapateou com as garras e cascos, parecia dançar e ergueu o bico com orgulho, zombando dos alados que responderam com um relincho irritado.

— Merlin, isso só pode ser brincadeira. — Disse Trissie surpresa.

— Não é. E, como a senhora disse para sempre ouvir e respeitar os animais, na verdade, tia Trissie, acredito que ela teria me bicado se dissesse não, assim... — Harry se aproximou dela e continuou em um sussurro. — Por falar em sempre ouvir os animais, eu levei a Sonata para voar por Hallanon e ela se mostrou muito feliz e interessada em explorar todo aquele espaço. Aposto que todos eles se sentiriam felizes se fizéssemos aquilo que discutimos, sabe. — Harry lhe deu uma piscadela e um sorriso antes de seguir Neville e Hermione, que deixaram o estábulo atrás da Scheyla.

— Mas... o que? — Trissie parou ao perceber que seu plano de lhe dar uma bronca foi para o espaço.

— É quase impossível castigá-lo, acredite, Serafina e eu bem que tentamos, mas... — Falc suspirou quase divertido.

— Eu não consigo nem lhe dar uma bronca, Harry sempre tem os melhores argumentos, mas, pelo menos, conseguimos dizer não e colocar limites. — Sirius disse e depois sorriu divertido. — Ele pode ter puxado do James essa atração para o perigo, mas essa inteligência para sair das enrascadas, acredito que foi da Sra. Euphemia, porque a Lily também não era boa nisso.

— Sim, isso não me surpreenderia nada. — Disse Trissie pensativa, pois já percebera que Harry era mais Slytherin do que deixava transparecer a todos, afinal, precisava ser um para reconhecer outro.

Logo depois, eles se despediram dos Martíns e Hallanon II. Harry abraçou Dominic e Dulce com carinho e coração apertado por saber que não os encontraria até a páscoa, pelo menos. Serafina e Trissie estavam fazendo planos para um jantar em breve e de um grande churrasco na páscoa para reunir a família toda. Assim, Harry tentou se consolar no fato de que apesar de estarem longe, eles ainda eram família e isso, por si só, era algo incrível. A menos de dois anos, quando entrou no expresso de Hogwarts pela primeira vez, ele não tinha ninguém.

— Ok, então nos despedimos por enquanto. — Disse Trissie à sua frente. — Pensarei com carinho em tudo que conversamos e pedirei a Scheyla que cuide de você, assim, deixe-a bancar a irmã mais velha, ela sente muita falta dos gêmeos.

Harry apenas acenou engasgado de emoção e a abraçou forte. Madrina Yolanda também o apertou com força, mostrando que, ao contrário dos Dursleys, seu medo de magia não tinha espaço para a intolerância. Rodrigo lhe deu um abraço viril, se dispondo a ajudar no que precisasse, oferecimento que o Harry devolveu com sinceridade.

Eles aparataram para Hallanon, todos resmungando sobre descansarem antes de irem conhecer Kenmare, onde pretendiam jantar, mas Harry seguiu para a biblioteca, pois tinha uma conversa importante que não podia esperar.

— Descansamos depois. Sra. Serafina, Sirius, preciso conversar com Patrick O'Hallahan. — Harry disse com firmeza.

— O que? — Alguém perguntou, mas Harry ignorou e parou em frente ao quadro na biblioteca, onde um homem de barba e cabelos brancos desgrenhados cochilava.

— A senhora pode despertá-lo, por favor? Garanto que é importante. — Pediu Harry quando Serafina e os outros entraram, Adam e Ayana foram enviados para descansarem e se banharem.

— Ok. — Disse ela e acenou com a varinha, acordando o quadro.

— Olá, tio Patrick. — Disse Harry com um sorriso divertido.

— O que... quem é você? Quem são todos vocês e o que fazem na minha casa!? — Gritou ele furioso e se levantando de sua poltrona luxuosa.

Harry teve a sensação que ele não era muito são, mas podia ser só uma impressão, talvez, por sua aparência desgrenhada e olhar enlouquecido.

— Sou seu sobrinho neto, Harry Potter e precisamos conversar. — Disse ele e recebeu um olhar enojado e possesso de seu tio, acostumado com isso, Harry nem piscou.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você, garoto ou com qualquer invasor da minha Hallanon. Ponham-se fora daqui! — Berrou ele e seu rosto ficou meio arroxeado.

Harry não se aguentou e riu, para surpresa dos outros, que estavam chocados com o quadro.

— Ora, que interessante, quando acho que me livrei de vez de um tio maníaco, descubro que tenho outro. Ou quase isso. — Harry sorriu com ironia. — Incrível como família pode ser um pé no saco. Não concorda?

— Foi criado por babuínos, garoto? Eles esqueceram de lhe dar educação? Não sabe que deve respeitar os mais velhos? — Patrick disse com sua voz grosseira, que ao vivo deveria ter sido assustadora, no quadro, nem tanto.

Harry riu de novo, divertido.

— Desculpe, esse foi engraçado de verdade, espero que não se importe se eu usar com meus inimigos um dia. Imagine isso. Voldemort, você foi criado por babuínos? — Harry gargalhou só de pensar e recebeu alguns olhares desconfiados de sua sanidade.

Sirius riu também, Remus tentou disfarçar seu riso com uma tosse.

— Cale-se, seu energúmeno! — Berrou Patrick enfurecido.

— Ok, eu me calo, na verdade, estarei partindo em algumas horas e posso ou não lhe deixar acordado. Depende se o senhor responderá algumas das minhas perguntas ou não. — Disse Harry, muito sério agora.

— Não lhe responderei nada! Não sou obrigado! — Disse ele e se sentou na poltrona cruzando os braços.

— Pode ser, mas acredito que podemos chegar a um acordo, tio Patrick. — Harry o encarou tentando imaginar como poderia forçá-lo. — O senhor sabe que sou o dono de Hallanon e neto de sua irmã mais velha, Euphemia.

— Ela me roubou! Hallanon era minha por direito e aquela...

— Cale-se! — Harry se aproximou do quadro e apontou sua varinha. — Juro que se ousar ofender minha avó, queimo essa maldita casa com seu quadro e todas essas obras de artes caríssimas dentro!

— Você não ousaria! — Patrick voltou a se levantar e parecia querer sair do quadro para estrangulá-lo.

— Eu fui criado por babuínos, lembra-se? Acredite quando eu digo que faria isso ou até pior..., hum, quem sabe transformar Hallanon em um orfanato cheio de abortos e sangues ruins. Colocaria seu quadro mudo e acordado bem na sala de brincadeiras e jogos deles. Acho essa uma ideia bem melhor que fogo. O que vocês acham? — Harry olhou para os amigos e Sirius com um sorriso perverso.

— Com certeza, imagine se dermos umas canetas, gizes de cera e tintas para desenharem nas paredes. — Disse Hermione entrando no jogo, pois percebeu que seu amigo estava em uma de suas missões importantes.

— Oh! Poderíamos colocar algumas plantas com terras em cima dos tapetes persas, para lhes ensinar a replantar e cuidar delas com conforto. — Disse Neville com um sorriso divertido.

— E música! — Disse Sirius e bateu palmas. — Rock, baby! Muita música, o som bem alto e as crianças pulando, subindo nos móveis, rabiscando e quebrando os vasos. Será pura diversão!

— Você... — Patrick parecia engasgado com as próprias palavras e, se não estivesse morto, morreria com certeza.

— Sim, sim, já sei, eu sou o pior e mais terrível, blá, blá, blá... Mas o fato é que Hallanon é minha, tio Patrick e posso fazer o que quiser com ela. E, sabe porquê? — Harry disse erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Porque essa casa é toda luxuosa, com móveis, tapetes, quadros, livros caríssimos e aposto que o senhor adorava gastar em festas, roupas, bebidas e comidas caras, para se exibir com seus amigos puros. Aposto que minha avó lhe aconselhou para conter os gastos e se dedicar a fazenda...

— Ela sempre foi uma invejosa, queria o que era meu, sempre quis! Nunca aceitou sua insignificância de ser apenas uma mulher! — Berrou ele com escárnio e desprezo, o que provocou exclamações indignadas de Serafina e Hermione.

— O senhor é que era um tolo! Incompetente! Perdulário! E não podia admitir que minha avó era mil vezes melhor como mulher do que o senhor jamais foi como homem! — Harry gritou furioso. — Ela era tão, mas tão especial, que ainda lhe deu uma parte de suas terras, de bom coração, sem pedir nada em troca e só recebeu desprezo. Por anos, tentou se reconciliar com o senhor e com seu filho, mas vocês preferiram se esconder atrás desse orgulho masculino estúpido. Bem, parabéns, a família O'Hallahan praticamente acabou por sua causa e, agora, essa fazenda pertence a um Potter. Talvez, eu devesse mudar o nome, o que o senhor acha de Potterrer?

O silêncio na sala se manteve enquanto os dois se encaravam com fúria.

— O que você quer, garoto? — Cuspiu Patrick, finalmente.

— Eu estive na mina agora a pouco e quando tentei abrir a porta, ouvi um rugido, a hipogrifo não conseguiu me explicar, mas estava apavorada o suficiente para me fazer pensar. — Harry o encarou com atenção procurando ler sua expressão. — Pensar em como os O'Hallahans são paranoicos e mesquinhos, como não permitiriam que ninguém tivesse acesso aos seus tesouros. Ocorreu-me que quando a fazenda e a mina foram fechadas, alguns encantos de segurança podem ter sido acionados para manter qualquer ladrão de roubar suas pedras preciosas.

Patrick sorriu debochadamente e cruzou os braços.

— Bem, bem, parece que a cria de Euphemia não é tão sem cérebro assim, afinal.

— Harry, o que você está pensando? — Falc perguntou, parecendo entender para onde a conversa estava indo.

— O que tem lá na mina, tio Patrick? Por um acaso é um dragão? — Harry perguntou sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto. A tensão na sala pareceu duplicar em um segundo.

— Não seja tolo, garoto, a montanha está cheia de Hecatitas e o som constante afasta todos os animais, seria impossível prender um dragão lá, por mais amigável que ele fosse. — Disse Patrick rabugento.

— Ok. Eu pensei assim também, mas, o rugido pareceu muito real...

— As pedras, garoto! As pedras! Quando a mina foi paralisada, a porta foi selada com um selo mágico muito poderoso. — Informou Patrick impaciente. — As alas e encantos só podem ser quebrados pelo senhor de Hallanon e, se alguém tentar abrir a porta, aciona várias medidas de segurança. A primeira delas é o som gravado em Hecatitas de um dragão rugindo em fúria.

— Ok, mas eu sou o senhor de Hallanon e a porta não se abriu... — Harry se interrompeu quando o velho no quadro começou a rir.

— O que você usou, senhor de Hallanon? O Alohomora? — Ao ver, em sua expressão, que acertara em sua suposição, Patrick riu ainda mais debochado.

— Acredito que colocar fogo só no quadro não é uma má ideia. — Disse Sirius irritado.

— Ok. Eu usei o Alohomora, tenho 12 anos e não sei tantos feitiços, além disso, pensei que por ser o dono de Hallanon, a mina se abriria sem problemas. — Disse Harry em um tom razoável. — Porque não deu certo?

— Encantos eram a nossa especialidade, garoto. Os O'Hallahans inventaram alguns feitiços e encantos de proteção que precisam ser desfeitos pelo senhor de Hallanon. — Patrick gesticulou e voltou a se sentar entediado. — Um feitiço do 2º ano de Hogwarts jamais funcionaria.

— Onde encontramos os contrafeitiços? — Perguntou Serafina suavemente.

— No Grimoire da minha família, é claro. — Disse Patrick sem se dignar a olhá-la.

— E, onde ele está? — Harry perguntou ao ver sua falsa indiferença.

— Atrás daquele quadro, mas, sugiro que apenas você o toque garoto, qualquer outro e uma morte lenta e dolorosa os alcançará. — Debochou Patrick e Harry foi até o quadro abrindo-o.

Ele olhou com atenção para o livro antigo e grosso, depois, voltou a olhar para Patrick.

— Tem algo errado aqui. Porque colocar um livro dessa importância em tão fácil acesso? — Harry questionou. — Se eles têm tanto feitiços poderosos e importantes, se, esses feitiços, permitem que a mina, tão protegida, seja aberta.

— Não é óbvio? Apenas o senhor de Hallanon pode tocá-lo sem morrer, essa é a proteção. — Ele disse com desprezo, mas Harry viu algo em seus olhos.

— Ok, vamos supor que isso seja verdade. Outra questão, onde estão as pedras?

— Que pedras? As Hecatitas? Nas minas, é claro. Onde mais estariam? — Disse ele e seu tom defensivo alertou a todos na sala, mas ninguém interrompeu o interrogatório.

— Sim, a montanha está cheia de pedras, sabemos disso, mas estou falando das pedras que são mineradas e guardadas antes de serem vendidas. — Harry se aproximou do quadro outra vez. — Porque, não tem um depósito lá em cima, assim, existe algum lugar secreto onde vocês as mantinham. E, mais interessante, onde estão as pedras que foram modificadas e transformadas em gravadores para o treinamento e estudos dos animais?

— Provavelmente roubadas, garoto, quando a fazenda foi desativada e os animais vendidos. — Disse ele tentando parecer zangado. — Os funcionários devem ter levado todas com eles, é claro.

— Hum, o senhor não é um mentiroso muito bom, não é? — Harry falou com um sorriso irônico.

— Provavelmente, sempre perdia no pôquer. — Disse Sirius com uma expressão de deboche.

— Tio Patrick, eu duvido muito que as pedras poderiam deixar Hallanon tão facilmente ou, então, já teriam sido roubadas em algum momento dos últimos séculos. —Harry afirmou erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Além disso, o senhor não respondeu onde era o depósito das pedras mineiradas.

— Huff... — Disse ele cruzando os braços. — Não sou obrigado a responder e, por mim, nunca terão acesso aquela mina ou as pedras. Imagine se eu ajudarei um Potter de bom grado.

— O senhor não precisa ajudar, eu não quero ou preciso das pedras, tio Patrick. — Harry deu de ombros. — Deixarei a mina como está, não preciso de mais dinheiro do que já tenho, mas, bem, eu tinha planos de trazer os animais de volta para Hallanon. Eles não foram vendidos, sabe, apenas enviados para a minha Reserva na África do Sul e, eu até tinha encontrado a pessoa ideal para administrar Hallanon.

Harry esperou por alguns segundos de suspense, Patrick tentou mostrar indiferença, mas acabou cedendo.

— Todos os animais voltarão? — Harry acenou e o velho continuou com escárnio. — E, quem é essa pessoa que você acredita ser tão perfeita para cuidar da minha fazenda?

— Sua neta, Patrice O'Hallahan. — Disse Harry e escondeu o sorriso de triunfo ao ver seus olhos se arregalarem. — Eu ofereci sociedade para tia Patrice, unir as duas Hallanons e, claro, ela e sua família viveriam aqui, na mansão.

— Minha neta? Eu tenho uma neta? — Ele parecia chocado e meio sem fôlego. — Quando este quadro foi pintado, minha nora inútil não conseguia segurar uma criança, aborto atrás de aborto.

Harry engoliu o gosto amargo que surgiu em sua boca.

— Hum, imagino que ser uma mulher de família pura, onde a endogamia é apenas um detalhe sem importância tenha algo a ver com isso. — Disse ele com desprezo, mas Patrick o ignorou.

— Eu tenho um neto também? — Perguntou ansioso.

— Não, apenas uma neta, sua nora faleceu em seguida. — Harry não sabia se ela morrera no parto ou depois, mas sabia que Trissie crescera sem mãe. — Mas o senhor tem duas bisnetas e... um bisneto, Dominic, é o seu nome.

— Um bisneto... — Seus olhos brilharam meio maníacos. — Ele poderia comandar Hallanon, um verdadeiro bruxo, um O'Hallahan. Quem... quem é o seu pai? Qual a família que meu filho escolheu para se unir a nossa?

— Os Selwyns. — Disse Harry sem piscar, afinal, era verdade. — Seu filho escolheu bem, Seymour Selwyn é ótimo e ele administra Hallanon II muito bem.

— Os Selwyn! — Patrick exclamou empolgado, estava tão concentrado no Harry que perdeu a confusão no rosto de Hermione e Neville. — Eles são uma família muito antiga, membros dos Sagrados 28!

— E muito ricos, ainda que tio Seymour seja o segundo filho, a família Selwyn é uma das mais ricas do nosso mundo. E, Dominic é um garoto incrível, está aprendendo com o pai a ser um verdadeiro bruxo, mas não falarei mais, tio Patrick, quando a tia Patrice se mudar para cá, poderá lhe contar tudo. — Harry disse e dando de ombros, continuou. — Quer dizer, se pudermos reativar a fazenda e, para isso, precisamos das pedras, assim, devolvemos todos os animais para onde eles pertencem. Imagine isso, Hallanon de volta em todo o seu esplendor e seus descendentes administrando tudo.

Patrick olhava como se alguém tivesse lhe prometido a ressurreição, mas, depois, o encarou desconfiado.

— E, como saberei se pretende mesmo fazer isso?

— Não saberá, mas lhe garanto que já fiz a proposta para eles e nada me faria mais feliz do que se a aceitassem. — Harry disse com toda a sua sinceridade.

— Hum... você é o único neto de minha irmã? — Seu olhar era interessado, quase demais, pensou Harry.

— Sim, infelizmente. — Ele respondeu suavemente.

— A fazenda foi desativada depois da morte de Euphemia, eu imagino, assim, onde estão seus pais? — Ele especulou mais um pouco e Harry segurou a careta.

— Mortos. — Respondeu secamente. — Mas, se está planejando me enviar para o mesmo destino com a esperança de que Hallanon fique para a sua linha, deixe-me acabar com suas ideias. Eu já tenho um testamento muito bem assegurado e, os meus guardiões aqui, cuidarão para que Hallanon se torne o maior orfanato do Reino Unido.

A expressão desapontada revelou que Harry estava certo em sua suposição e isso causou exclamações de protestos indignados de todos. Remus se manteve mais calmo e decidiu dar a última estocada.

— Seria incrível, aposto que as crianças escocesas e inglesas adorariam viver em uma casa tão grande e luxuosa. Posso vê-los nadando na praia e brincando na areia, depois, entrando e correndo pela casa cheios de animação.

— Gritando. — Harry insistiu.

— Oh, sim, muitos e muitos gritos. — Reafirmou Remus.

— Ok! Eu direi onde está, mas nem pense em trazer aqueles monstros escoceses a minha casa! — Gritou ele furioso.

— Muito bem, então, onde estão as pedras? — Harry perguntou sem lhe dar tempo para reconsiderar.

— Embaixo da casa. — Patrick apontou para o chão e voltou a cruzar os braços mal-humorado.

— Em um porão? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Não tem porão na casa. — Disse Falc convicto.

— Não é um porão... — Patrick parecia não querer falar, mas, finalmente, suspirou irritadiço. — É uma caverna.

— O que? — Todos se mostraram surpresos.

— Tem uma caverna embaixo da Mansão?

— Sim, ela já existia quando a Mansão foi construída. — Patrick apontou para um quadro que retratava a falecia, quem a pintou deveria ter estado no mar, pois a pintou de frente. Era mágico, assim, além da Mansão ao fundo, eles podiam ver as ondas batendo nas pedras lá embaixo. — Um dos meus descendentes pintou o quadro a partir de um barco no mar e encontrou a entrada da caverna que era cumprida e estreita. Mas, depois de quase dois quilômetros por esse corredor de pedras, a caverna se abre para uma grande câmara com teto alto e uma lagoa.

— Uau!

— Sim, é belíssimo e o lugar ideal para ser um depósito de pedras tão preciosas e muitos segredos. No entanto, acessá-la por sua abertura na falecia era impraticável, além de muito arriscado, pois qualquer um poderia ver a família entrando e saindo do local constantemente. — Patrick parecia muito orgulhoso de sua família e Harry poderia entendê-lo. — Assim, criou-se um acesso pela casa, uma escada de pedra que desse ao coração da caverna, onde está a lagoa, as pedras e...

— E? — Harry insistiu.

— Um dragão. — Encerrou ele e o silêncio persistiu por alguns segundos tensos, até que...

— Existe um dragão embaixo da casa!? — Serafina foi a primeira a exclamar abismada.

— Ora, porque estão tão surpresos? Como disse o garoto, com razoável inteligência, minha família sempre se preocupou e utilizou de muita astúcia para proteger nossos tesouros dos ladrões. Uma pena que não fizemos o mesmo com os usurpadores. — Resmungou ele no fim.

Harry o ignorou tentando absorver que havia um dragão a poucos metros de profundidade, mas algo não se encaixava.

— Isso não faz sentido. — Hermione disse lhe tirando as palavras da boca e Harry acenou. — Como um dragão pode estar preso na caverna sem que ninguém o alimente por mais de 10 anos?

— Ninguém esteve aqui desde que a fazenda foi desativada. — Harry disse e seu coração se apertou. — Ele pode ter morrido de fome? Ou dragões hibernam?

— Eles não hibernam. — Afirmou Remus e estava tão pálido como todos os outros.

— É claro que não, mas, mesmo quando eu comandava a fazenda, não precisava alimentar o animal ou confiava a alguém o conhecimento de sua existência e o que ele protegia. — Disse Patrick petulante. — Não lhes disse que a caverna tem uma lagoa? E não estamos perto do mar? Quando ele quer se alimentar, tudo o que tem que fazer é mergulhar profundamente na lagoa que tem uma abertura...

— Oh! — Hermione exclamou e parecia aliviada.

— A lagoa está conectado com o mar, assim o dragão pode sair e caçar. — Harry também suspirou de alívio.

— Mas, isso não explica porque ele não vai embora. Porque volta para a caverna e protege os tesouros de sua família se não está preso? — Remus questionou com inteligência.

— Quem disse que ele não está preso? — Patrick sorriu e parecia ainda mais insano. — Existem maneiras de se prender alguém ou algo, que apenas um bruxo inteligente poderia conhecer.

— Magia negra. — Sirius arregalou os olhos, pois essa era uma prática antiga dos Blacks e das famílias puras antigas. — O dragão está preso magicamente? Vocês o escravizaram?

— O que? — Harry arregalou os olhos. — Isso é possível?

— Sim, é magia negra, claro, mas é possível sim. — Sirius disse com o estômago embrulhado.

— Não é apenas magia negra que é utilizado em casos assim, existem magias de sangue e rituais antigos. — Patrick disse sem o menor constrangimento. — Minha família queria um ser poderoso e mágico para proteger nossos tesouros, assim, convocaram uma criatura mágica antiga, um dragão das águas. Ele respondeu e concordou em viver para proteger Hallanon, não apenas as pedras e a mina, mas os animais e a família também.

— Ele simplesmente concordou? Assim? — Remus não parecia acreditar ou qualquer um na sala.

— Bem, não, é claro. — Patrick riu divertido. — O ritual de convocação foi acompanhado por um de ligação de sangue, um vínculo mágico eterno com o sangue O'Hallahan.

— Eu nem sabia que algo assim poderia ser feito e com uma criatura mágica. — Disse Serafina pálida.

— E, como vocês acham que os elfos domésticos se vinculam com seus donos? — Perguntou Patrick impaciente com tanta estupidez. — O dragão e seus descendentes pertencerão aos O'Hallahans eternamente ou até serem dispensados, o que eu não recomendo. Ele é muito dócil e obediente, mas, sem o vínculo, poderia se tornar selvagem e querer vingança.

— Isso é horrível! O senhor deveria se envergonhar! — Hermione exclamou com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

Harry concordava, mas, não conseguia dizer nada, tão enojado estava. Como podiam fazer tamanha crueldade com uma criatura mágica! Talvez, ele pudesse ajudar o dragão...

— Como acesso a caverna? — Perguntou ele em tom de urgência.

— Harry! — Era Serafina.

— Harry, precisamos de alguém que saiba lidar com dragões, irmos a caverna sozinhos é muito perigoso. — Falc expôs.

— Isso sem falar no que mais poderemos encontrar. Provavelmente, haverá mais armadilhas e devemos ter um quebrador de maldições, apenas no caso. — Disse Sirius, mas Harry negou e continuou a encarar o quadro.

— O dragão é dócil ao senhor de Hallanon, além disso, tio Patrick não me enviará para lá sem nos alertar de qualquer armadilha. Ele não quer que eu morra, não é mesmo, titio? — Harry o questionou com sarcasmo.

— Hupf, lhe garanto que o que eu quero tem pouco a ver com isso, garoto tolo. — Disse Patrick o encarando com desprezo. — Primeiro de tudo, aquele livro não é o Grimoire O'Hallahan.

— Não? — Sirius olhou espantado para o livro antigo. — Mas ele tem dezenas de magias poderosas, eu mesmo o examinei.

— Sim, mas é apenas um livro antigo, com muitas maldições e somente um encanto verdadeiro escrito, o resto são apenas palavras sem sentido ou páginas em branco. Apenas você, Potter, pode pegar o livro e ler o encanto que, se recitado corretamente, abrirá a porta que leva a caverna. — Explicou Patrick sucintamente. — Lá, você encontrará as pedras, o dragão e o verdadeiro Grimoire, que contém os encantos que abrirão a mina.

— Isso é um sistema interessante. — Harry disse pensativo e trocou um olhar com Hermione.

— Sim, para acessar um local ou tesouro, precisa entrar em outro locar protegido, quase impossível sem as informações certas... É uma ótima contramedida de segurança. — Ela considerou pensativa.

— Ok, mas, e quanto as armadilhas? — Sirius perguntou tenso.

— Além do livro amaldiçoado e o dragão, você quer dizer? — Patrick o encarou com petulância. — Por favor, até a pouco, você acreditava que aquele livro era o verdadeiro Grimoire, assim, jamais descobririam a verdade se eu não lhes explicasse. Nem vocês ou qualquer um, além disso, a segurança está na sutileza, portanto, acrescentar armadilhas mágicas chamaria a atenção e poderia trazer riscos desnecessários aos membros da família. Então, não, sem armadilhas.

Harry acreditou nele, assim, foi até o livro e o pegou.

— Harry! — Sirius e Serafina gritaram, mas ele apenas o abriu se deparando com o encanto de abertura escrito em gaélico irlandês. — Ele poderia estar mentindo! — Continuou Serafina se aproximando.

— Ele não está porque sabe que nós não estamos blefando. — Disse ele e, analisando o texto do encanto, percebeu que não conseguia traduzir todas as palavras. — O meu galês é melhor do que o meu irlandês, mas, acredito que posso recitar.

— Você realmente entrará em uma caverna onde tem um dragão? — Neville estava pálido e os outros não muito melhores.

— Um dragão que pode entrar e sair da caverna a vontade, assim, se quisesse nos atacar, já teria. — Disse Harry simplesmente. — Alguém sabe gaélico irlandês?

— Eu sei um pouco, tive uma avó irlandesa. — Remus se aproximou e Harry o questionou sobre algumas palavras que ainda não conhecia.

Demorou quase meia hora para o Harry se sentir seguro com o pronunciamento das palavras e realização do encanto de abertura da porta. Os adultos não estavam muito confortáveis e decidiram levar as crianças para Hallanon II e trazer Trissie e Scheyla, por precaução.

— O que está aprontando, garoto? — Perguntou Trissie e seu tom carinhoso ao chamá-lo de garoto fazia toda a diferença.

Em outra sala, Harry explicou o que descobriram e como conseguiram as informações.

— Agora só preciso pronunciar certo o encanto de abertura para podermos entrar na caverna. — Disse ele empolgado.

— Ok, muito engenhoso ao dizer a ele que me casei com um Selwyn. — Trissie disse e olhou para a filha. — Mantenha o engodo caso precisemos de mais informações. O que não entendo, Harry, é o fato de que tia Euphemia foi dona de Hallanon por mais de 50 anos. Você acredita que ela não descobriu a caverna?

Harry parou pensativo, tentando encontrar a resposta.

— Ela deve ter, vovó cresceu aqui e teria conhecimento sobre a caverna a vida toda, talvez... — Seus olhos brilharam com um novo pensamento. — Me ajude com a pronúncia, Tia Trissie, assim podemos acessar a caverna e saber tudo.

Com as palavras traduzidas e pronunciadas corretamente, Harry voltou para a biblioteca com Trissie e Scheyla.

— Tio Patrick, estas são sua neta e bisneta, tia Patrice e Scheyla. —Apresentou-as com mais formalidade que o necessário.

— Vovô Patrick, um prazer te conhecer. — Disse Trissie com um tom aristocrata e formal.

— Bisavô Patrick, muito prazer. — Disse Scheyla acompanhando a mãe.

— Olá, minhas netas, tenho grande prazer em conhecê-las. — Ele estava sentado em sua poltrona, pernas cruzadas elegantemente e expressão severa. — Espero que tenham autorização do seu senhor para estarem aqui. E, onde estão o meu genro e bisneto?

Era muito óbvio como ele pouco ou nada se interessava pelas duas, no entanto, seus olhos brilharam ao perguntar sobre o seu descendente masculino. Trissie, que crescera com um pai igualmente sexista e indiferente, apenas sorriu docemente, mas Scheyla arregalou os olhos e teve que ser cutucada pela mãe.

— Meu marido e Dominic estão visitando meu sogro neste fim de semana, vovô, uma reunião só de homens. Tenho certeza que ele entenderia que estou atendendo o chamado de meu primo e ajudando a cuidar de Hallanon. — Trissie falou em tom submisso e Scheyla abaixou a cabeça para não mostrar sua expressão horrorizada, mas isso pareceu agradar a Patrick que acenou e as dispensou, voltando sua atenção para Harry.

— Muito bem. E quanto a você, garoto? Acredita que consegue realizar o encanto? — Seu tom era de menosprezo, mas Harry não se abalou.

— Tenho certeza que posso. — Respondeu ele e se colocou em frente ao nicho que estava atrás do quadro.

Harry estava confiante porque era bom em encantos e sabia o que fazer. Assim, ergueu a varinha e fechou os olhos se concentrado no encanto em irlandês que decorou e em conduzir sua magia para realizar o seu desejo.

" _Cosúil le tiarna Hallanon agus a chuid draíochta, ordaím duit an bealach a réiteach don taisce. "_

" _Go raibh maith agat as do chosaint_. _"_

" _Cealaigh an charm dúnta. "_

" _Go ndéanfadh tiarna Hallanon é."_

" _Agus mar sin de. "_

Remus e Serafina lhe disseram para repetir o encanto se ele tentasse resistir e Harry fez isso. O encanto de fechamento da porta o reconheceu como o senhor de Hallanon, mas parecia querer brincar resistindo e saltitando sobre sua magia como um jogo de pega. Harry não se impacientou e continuou a conduzir sua magia de maneira calma e gentil ao mesmo tempo em que exigia que sua vontade fosse cumprida.

— Ele não conseguirá. — Disse Patrick satisfeito e, um segundo, depois a parede estremeceu e se deslocou com um barulho de pedra arrastando.

Harry abriu os olhos e observou o nicho recuar para dentro da parede e do chão, desaparecendo, até que uma abertura do tamanho de uma porta comum apareceu no lugar.

— A magia quis brincar um pouco, acredito que era da minha avó... — Harry sorriu emocionado. — Ela foi a última a realizar o encanto de fechamento.

Pigarreando, ele olhou para Trissie que apertou seu ombro com carinho.

— Isso não me surpreende, James herdou sua veia brincalhona da Sra. Euphemia. — Disse Sirius com um sorriso saudoso.

— Hum, ela não passava de uma moleca atrevida que não sabia o próprio lugar...

— Incendio! — Disse Harry e manteve o fogo a centímetros da pintura.

— Quê!? — Patrick recuou e acabou na pintura seguinte onde tinha uma mulher, sua esposa, dormindo. — Eu lhe dei as informações que me pediu! Você não pode!

— Eu lhe disse para não ofender minha avó! — Harry falou com raiva, acabara de sentir sua magia e desfazê-la com delicadeza, não permitiria que ninguém a diminuísse. — Esse é o último aviso que lhe dou, se voltar a depreciá-la...

— Ok! Ok! Não falarei mais nada, afaste esse fogo do meu quadro e das cortinas, poderia queimar o tapete persa que ganhei do Grande Faquir Azus Abudallah. — Disse ele e sua expressão de pavor o fazia parecer fraco e mesquinho.

Harry percebeu que Trissie e Scheyla disfarçaram seu desapontamento com dificuldade.

— Vamos entrar, então? — Disse Harry olhando em volta e mostrando em seus olhos brilhantes o prazer pela aventura.

— Eu irei a frente. — Disse Serafina, mas todos acenaram negativamente.

— Tem que ser o Harry, querida e, se ele sentir qualquer magia hostil, tem que liberar caminho nos convidando a entrar. — Falc objetou na hora.

— É provável que ninguém que não tivesse o sangue O'Hallahan já tenha entrado na caverna. — Sirius disse e olhando para a abertura escura sinalizou para o Harry. — Você vai primeiro, luz acesa e atenção ao ambiente, se sentir que devemos voltar, não hesite. Ok?

Harry apenas acenou e, acendendo sua varinha, adentrou pela porta que, imediatamente se tornava uma escada de pedra.

— Existem tochas na escada. — Disse ele e a pessoa logo atrás dele, Sirius, acende-os um a um enquanto desciam os degraus lentamente.

Parecia não ter fim e Harry desistiu de contar quantos degraus foram ou se preocupar em subi-los depois. A escada se manteve um corredor estreito, escuro e úmido por, talvez, quilômetros abaixo da casa e, então, abruptamente uma luz surgiu a frente. Concentrado e com sua magia conectado ao ambiente, Harry sentiu a magia que protegia os tesouros na caverna, mas, ela o reconheceu e aceitou sua presença e dos seus convidados sem resistência.

A luz azulada se tornou mais e mais próxima, até que Harry viu a caverna e parou, chocado com tanta beleza.

— O que foi? — Sirius sussurrou e sinalizou para que todos se detivessem.

Harry olhou para cima e viu o caminho, agora iluminado, com uma fila indiana de rosto preocupados, os últimos eram de Scheyla, Hermione e Neville.

— A luz azulada é da lagoa, chegamos a caverna e o melhor é ficarem em silêncio para não assustar o dragão. Não tem magias hostis, mas não toquem em nada, ela reagirá a um possível ladrão dos tesouros. — Disse ele e todos acenaram entendendo.

Harry continuou a descida, a escada surgia do teto da caverna e não tinha paredes que a ladeavam, apenas um corrimão de ferro. A câmara da caverna parecia tão grande quanto o Grande Salão de Hogwarts e, em seu centro, havia uma lagoa grande, translúcida e azulada com praias de areia e cascalho que arrancou exclamações de choque e prazer do grupo. Os degraus terminavam a 40 metros do lago e Harry olhou em volta, os adultos cercaram sua retaguarda e seguiram sua postura cautelosa quando ele se aproximou da área de armazenamento.

E, foi onde todos pararam abruptamente, chocados com o que viram.

— Merlin... — Alguém sussurrou e Harry acenou sem conseguir falar.

Havia milhares de pedras e não eram apenas Hecatitas, o quartzo purpura se destacava em grande quantidade, mas também haviam pedras de diversas outras cores. Elas eram mantidas em prateleiras encrustadas na pedra da caverna e baús, Harry percebeu a diferença rapidamente, nas prateleiras haviam Hecatitas, além de Hecatitas transformadas, mas, nos baús, haviam safiras, cristais, jades, diamantes, rubis, esmeraldas e algumas outras pedras de cores que Harry não tinha conhecimento do que eram exatamente.

— O que raios? Eles encontraram tudo isso no Monte Ken? — Harry soltou abruptamente.

— Não tudo, jovem mestre. — Uma voz cristalina e doce falou da água e Harry se virou abruptamente com a varinha erguida.

Uma cabeça azul, quase da cor da lagoa, se projetou para fora do lago e lentamente se ergueu, mais e mais alto até que seu corpo azulado e serpentino pairasse a uns bons 20 metros de altura acima deles. Hermione gritou e os adultos se colocaram a frente dela, Neville e Scheyla, enquanto levantavam suas varinhas, mas o imenso, azul e molhado dragão nem piscou seus olhos negros ou os desviou de Harry.

— Olá. — Disse ele disfarçando o medo e se inclinando com respeito. — Sou Harry Potter, o novo senhor de Hallanon. Como se chama?

— Interessante. — A voz era tão leve e suave, lembrava um sino tocando. — Apenas uma vez antes, o Senhor de Hallanon se interessou por meu nome, normalmente, sou apenas o dragão. Eles nem ao menos descobriram que sou um dragão fêmea.

— Bem, considerando que você é tão educada e pode se comunicar comigo em inglês, saber seu nome é o mínimo de cortesia que devo lhe prestar. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Não falo em inglês, jovem Mestre, falo a antiga língua dragonica, me surpreende que possa entendê-lo e pronunciá-lo tão bem. — Disse ela parecendo se divertir.

Harry olhou em volta e percebeu que ninguém entendia o que estava dizendo, eles continuavam tensos.

— Está tudo bem. — Assegurou ele gentilmente e depois olhou para o Dragão fêmea, ela parecia uma imensa cobra, não tinha patas dianteiras, apenas traseiras e uma longa calda que se movia preguiçosamente na superfície do lago.

— Eu posso falar com cobras, talvez seja isso. — Considerou ele lentamente.

— Talvez. — Disse a dragão divertida e curiosa.

— Eu soube de sua existência a pouco e lamento que meus antepassados a tenham escravizado. Se minha avó não te libertou, gostaria de fazer isso agora... Desculpe, você tem um nome? — Harry questionou gentilmente.

— Sim, neto de Euphemia, me chamo Dionach, a Protetora. — Disse ela e finalmente olhou para os outros. — Sua avó me chamava de Diona e fomos amigas antes de sua viagem para o Reino dos Mortos. Porque trouxe tantos humanos que não são o seu sangue? Os O'Hallahans têm proteções cruéis contra ladrões.

— Eles são todos amigos e família, Diona. — Harry garantiu. — Não estão aqui para roubar e sim para me apoiar, assim, pode confiar neles, pois eu confio.

— Você tem muita família, jovem mestre. Um abençoado. — Disse ela o cumprimentando e Harry acenou agradecendo.

— Eu sei, é assim que me sinto também. — Harry sorriu para todos e aos poucos eles foram ficando mais tranquilos. — Diona? Minha avó te libertou, não é mesmo?

— Sim. Há mais 50 anos, Mia Potter esteve aqui e me libertou de minha escravidão. — Contou Diona em tom etéreo. — Ela sempre me quis livre, mas seu pai me temia e seu irmão desejava minha servidão. Quando se tornou a Senhora de Hallanon, minha querida amiga me libertou imediatamente.

— Eu sabia! — Harry sorriu eufórico e rapidamente resumiu em inglês o que descobrira até agora.

— Quer dizer que ela não está vinculada a você? — Sirius perguntou alarmado e olhou para Remus. — O que a impede de nos devorar?

— E porque ainda está aqui? — Trissie acrescentou interessadíssima na linda dragão.

— Perguntarei a ela. — Disse Harry e fez exatamente isso.

— Esse é o meu lar a mais de 400 anos e Mia me deu permissão para continuar a viver aqui. — Disse ela. — Sou uma protetora dos animais, não de pedras, assim, ficar aqui e cuidar das lindas criaturas mágicas era minha missão e escolha.

Harry repetiu aos outros e Remus franziu o cenho muito confuso, Trissie parecia ainda mais chocada.

— Merlin santo! — Exclamou ela. — Harry, pergunte se ela é uma Kelpie?

— O que? — Harry estava confuso e quando Diona riu suavemente encarando Trissie, todos ficaram perdidos.

— Vejo que além da aparência, herdou da sua tia a astúcia e inteligência, jovem. — Enquanto falava, dessa vez em inglês, sua aparência oscilou, se encolheu e mudou até que, caminhando sobre a água da lagoa, havia uma linda mulher de cabelos compridos e azuis, olhos negros nebulosos, pele branca, rosto pequeno e bonito, usando um vestido azul claro.

Harry se surpreendeu mais agora do que quando o dragão surgira e abriu a boca abobalhado.

— Senhora, é uma grande honra. — Disse Trissie se ajoelhando e curvando a cabeça respeitosamente.

— Isso não é necessário. — Disse Diona, quase timidamente e sorriu acolhedora. — Por favor, não se curvem, isso é constrangedor.

Trissie se levantou e a encarou assombrada.

— Nunca pensei... quer dizer, sempre acreditei em sua existência, mas, nunca pensei que um dia conheceria um Espirito Protetor. — Disse um pouco gaguejante.

— É um prazer conhecê-los também, descendentes de minha amiga e vejo em seus olhos a mesma bondade que havia nos dela. — Disse Diona e, finalmente, pisando na praia da lagoa ela continuou a andar, parecendo flutuar até estar a 2 metros de distância do grupo.

— Eu estou completamente perdido. — Disse Sirius e expressou o que todos sentiam.

— Eu não entendo. — Harry olhou para Trissie e Diona. — Você é uma mulher ou um dragão?

— Nem uma coisa, nem outra, jovem mestre. — Respondeu Diona com sua voz cristalina. — Sou um Espirito Protetor, criado pela magia para proteger as criaturas mágicas. Não sou a única que existe e Kelpie é o nome que o povo dessas ilhas me deu, os que se chamam irlandeses e escoceses.

— Sempre pensei que era uma lenda, quer dizer... —Remus a encarava com olhos brilhantes e arregalados. — Minha avó me contava a história do cavalo-dragão que se transformava em uma linda mulher ou homem e atraia suas vítimas para o fundo do mar, as afogava e devorava. Era uma lenda, parte do folclore Irlandês e Escocês, até mesmo os trouxas sabem sobre essa história.

— Bem, eu não me transformo em homem, mas o cavalo-dragão é uma das minhas formas e, em minha defesa, só matei homens e mulheres que machucavam as lindas criaturas mágicas e jamais os devorei. — Disse ela e seu rosto corou um pouco, talvez de timidez, quando assegurou. — Eu juro.

Todos a encaravam entre chocados, encantados e divertidos.

— Ok, hum... — Serafina olhou em volta e não vendo medo em Trissie, continuou. — Talvez pudesse nos contar a sua história. Como se tornou presa aos O'Hallahans?

— Talvez, antes, pudessem se apresentar, jovens. — Disse ela sorrindo e Harry teve a impressão que estava ansiosa por conhecê-los e fazer amizade.

— Claro! Desculpe, que indelicadeza. Sou Serafina Boot. — Serafina, então, apresentou cada um deles que acenaram e sorriram para Diona que manteve seu grande sorriso e olhar interessado.

— Nunca vi tantas pessoas ao mesmo tempo em meu lar e vocês parecem todas almas tão boas. — Disse ela suavemente. — Bem, contar a minha história não demora muito, sou um Espirito Protetor criado pela magia, vivo no mar a maior parte do tempo ou nas terras a beira da água. Um Espirito Protetor é criado quando a magia sente que há um desequilíbrio e somos necessários para proteger as lindas criaturas mágicas, seus habitats e modo de subsistências. Eu nasci a quase 500 anos, quando o senhor de Hallanon, Mylor criou uma magia que lhe permitia atrair, capturar e controlar os animais mágicos usando as pedras que falam. Quando o abordei, ele me disse que suas intenções eram proteger, estudar e cuidar dos animais mágicos e não os explorar ou ferir.

— Ele estava sendo sincero? — Trissie perguntou baixinho.

— Sim, ele era um bom homem e amava os animais, seus estudos lhe permitiram compreender e cuidar melhor dos animais. Ele conquistou suas amizades e lealdades, aprendeu seus hábitos alimentares e de acasalamento, usou seu aprendizado para cuidar melhor dos seus cavalos e vendê-los por um preço mais alto. Seu objetivo não era só lucro, mas também tornar seus cavalos mais felizes e vendê-los para bruxos que os tratariam com o mesmo respeito. — Diona suspirou. — Eu era jovem, então, acreditei nele e não pensei no futuro, em seus descendentes.

— As coisas mudaram quando Mylor morreu. — Entendeu Remus.

— Sim, seu filho e neto eram ambiciosos e a prioridade era o lucro, não o conhecimento ou os cuidados com as criaturas. Eu sabia que teria que interferir caso não mudassem e, como aviso, matei o filho de Mylor, Kaynan e esperava que o neto, Sylas, entendesse e voltasse para o caminho do avô, mas, ao em vez...

— Ele a escravizou. — Disse Harry com amargura.

— Sim, ele me convocou, pedindo minha ajuda, mas junto ao ritual havia uma maldição... Magia negra, magia de sangue que me prendia ao sangue da Família O'Hallahan. — Seus olhos brilharam de raiva. — Apenas tinha revelado a minha forma de dragão com a intenção de lhes provocar medo, assim, ele acreditava que eu era um dragão das águas ao seu comando. Nenhum deles sabia que, na verdade, eu era um Espírito Protetor e podia tomar outras formas.

— E o que o impediu de lhe utilizar para realizar coisas terríveis? — Remus perguntou.

— Primeiro, porque a sua convocação foi de proteção e isso me obrigava a apenas proteger a linha O'Hallahan e seus tesouros, o que incluía os animais, claro. — Explicou ela com um sorriso sutil. — Além disso, minha criação e poder tem como principal objetivo proteger as criaturas mágicas e isso nunca poderia ficar em segundo plano, não importa a magia negra que ele utilizasse. Por fim, Mylor, para provar sua boa intenção, jurou um juramento mágico que ele e sua linha jamais utilizariam o poder das pedras para fazer o mal ou permitiria que seu poder fosse parar nas mãos de alguém que traria prejuízos a algum ser vivo.

— Aposto que Sylas não gostou nada disso. — Harry disse com um sorriso divertido.

— Oh, não. — Diona riu e foi como se sinos reverberassem pela caverna. — Ele me ordenou que matasse o seu rival e ficou furioso quando eu não lhe obedeci. — Todos riram divertidos. — Ainda fui obrigada a protegê-lo, seus descendentes e tesouros por séculos. Com o tempo, a história foi contada e recontada aos descendentes e me tornei o dragão que pertencia aos O'Hallahans para proteger suas pedras.

Diona gesticulou para a imensa quantidade de Hecatitas e outros tesouros presentes.

— Até minha avó. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Mia. — Diona tinha um sorriso afetuoso. — Eu a conheci quando era uma criança, mais jovem que você, jovem mestre. Ela vinha me visitar e contava da sua ansiedade para ir a Hogwarts e seu desejo que aprender magia. Mia descobriu que eu era um Espírito Protetor e manteve segredo, costumava me dizer que se tornaria uma grande bruxa e me libertaria. — Seus olhos brilharam de emoção. — Então, um dia, ela entrou aqui e disse que eu estava livre, era a nova senhora de Hallanon, um presente de seu amado marido. Temíamos que, apesar de ser a dona da fazenda, Mia não conseguisse me libertar, afinal, ela não era a herdeira masculina da linha, mas sua avó insistiu em tentar.

— Eu tinha certeza, quando percebi que minha avó era a dona de Hallanon por todo esse tempo, não tinha dúvida que ela a libertaria se pudesse. — Disse Harry sorrindo com orgulho.

— Sua avó foi minha única amiga, a vida aqui poderia ser bem solitária, apenas deixava a caverna para me alimentar ou proteger os animais. — Diona sorriu com saudades. — Quando Mia descobriu o que eu era de verdade, revelei minha forma humana, assim podíamos conversar, ao contrário de você, jovem mestre, Mia não falava a língua antiga.

— Por favor, me chame de Harry, não sou seu mestre. — Disse Harry, aliviado por essa verdade. — A senhora ficou, mesmo depois que minha avó faleceu?

— Sim, me entristeceu o dia em que senti a partida de Mia para o Reino dos Mortos, minha única e querida amiga, mas os animais precisavam de mim e essa caverna era o meu lar. Assim, fiquei e esperei que o jovem James viesse, mas, ouvi os trabalhadores falando sobre uma guerra terrível e, em seguida, ele partiu também. — Diona estava triste.

— A senhora conheceu meu pai? —Harry sussurrou assombrado.

— Sim, ele sempre vinha com a mãe, um menino muito doce e brincalhão, tinha um espírito bondoso e alegre como o de Mia. Depois que terminou a escola, o vi apenas duas vezes antes de sua partida. — Contou ela e olhou para Harry. — Agora você é o novo senhor de Hallanon e espero que devolva os animais ao seu lar.

— Essa é a nossa intenção, a senhora sabe se eles estão bem? — Harry perguntou ansioso e trocou um olhar com Trissie.

— Sim, eu os acompanhei até a Reserva distante, fica em um lugar chamado África e eles estão protegidos e cuidados, mas sentem falta de casa. — Explicou Diona e Harry assentiu.

— Os trarei todos de volta, Diona, todos que quiserem retornar, claro. Nunca quis que a fazenda se fechasse, mas, não tinha como fazer nada naquele momento. — Harry disse com sinceridade e recebeu um sorriso.

— Você ficará aqui, em Hallanon, quando os animais voltarem? — Trissie perguntou ansiosa.

— Sim, se o senhor de Hallanon me permitir. — Diona olhou para Harry timidamente.

— Claro! Diona, esse é o seu lar e pode ficar aqui para sempre. Isso me deixaria muito feliz e, se precisar de qualquer coisa, se não estiver confortável, basta dizer. — Disse ele rapidamente.

Diona riu e parecia feliz.

— Obrigada. Tenho tudo o que preciso aqui nesta caverna e, talvez, possa ter alguns amigos outra vez. Mia me ensinou a ser uma boa amiga. — Disse ela sorridente.

— Eu ficaria muito feliz. — Harry respondeu e todos acenaram.

— Seria uma honra. — Trissie disse emocionada e Harry pode ver o seu anseio por viver em Hallanon aumentar.

— Bem, a senhora sabe a história por traz dessas pedras preciosas? Quer dizer, pensei que haviam apenas Hecatitas no Monte Ken? — Harry olhou para os inúmeros baús de onde transbordavam pedras e mais pedras de cores diferentes.

— Sua avó era uma mulher muito inteligente, Harry. — Diona sorriu com carinho. — Mia sugeriu primeiro ao avô, depois ao pai e, finalmente, ao irmão que fizessem uma segunda mina na montanha da Reserva e que explorassem o Monte Ken para outras pedras além das purpuras. Sua avó tinha certeza que encontrariam outros quartzos, talvez cristais, pedras coloridas preciosas, pois acreditava que essa terra era muito rica.

— Ela estava certa. — Harry olhou para o tesouro assombrado.

— Sim. Quando ela assumiu Hallanon, imediatamente passou a cuidar dos animais com mais carinho e atenção. E, com o apoio do Sr. Fleamont, pediu aos funcionários da mina que investigassem a possibilidade de ter outras pedras coloridas e preciosas nas montanhas. — Diona apontou para os cristais e pedras de quartzos azuis e vermelhas. — Os cristais e quartzos azuis e vermelhos estão profundamente no Monte Ken. Mia explicou que eles parecem sofrer uma fusão mágica e, então, se tornam as pedras purpuras que falam. Mas, na Reserva, os mineiros encontraram uma mina de pedras coloridas que sua avó disse serem muito preciosas. Mia passou muito tempo aqui na caverna, estudando as pedras e lapidando-as, sentia um grande prazer com esse trabalho, até que ficou grávida do jovem James e passou a se dedicar apenas a ele.

— Então, quem lapidou todas essas outras pedras? — Perguntou Harry curioso ao erguer um grande jade em sua mão.

— Eu, jovem Harry, sua avó me ensinou e, assim, realizei a lapidação das pedras coloridas sob sua supervisão. — Diona apontou para os baús. — Eram muitas e, a cada ano, o número de baús aumentava, mas, então, a mina foi desativada e não haviam mais pedras.

— O que não entendo é como as pedras eram enviadas para cá das montanhas ou como as Hecatitas transformadas eram utilizadas e depois voltavam para a caverna e de volta para a Reserva todos os dias. Tudo isso sem que ninguém soubesse desse lugar ou da sua existência. — Harry expressou sua confusão.

— Bem, o administrador sabia da minha existência e acredito que ele poderia lhe dar algumas respostas. Xavier Erwood, se tornou o administrador de Hallanon quando sua avó assumiu a fazenda e Mia lhe confiava completamente, inclusive com a existência desta caverna. — Disse Diona e não percebeu o olhar confuso dos mais jovens. — Ele era o único que sabia sobre mim, o dragão, claro, mas, acredito que Xavier sabia que eu tinha algo diferente, pois me tratava com grande respeito. Xavier é meio elfo, tem uma grande conexão com os animais, com a magia da floresta e da montanha. Sua avó confiava nele para cuidar das criaturas mágicas que tinham na Reserva e também, para gerenciar os funcionários e controlar o uso das pedras, as Hecatitas Especiais, como Mia as chamava. Acredito que também havia um chefe de sua confiança gerenciando as minas e as pedras eram enviadas magicamente para a caverna quando encontradas.

— Espere, Erwood? — Harry olhou confuso e pensativo.

— Como o avô de Zane? — Scheyla arregalou os olhos. — Eles moram em uma cabana na floresta mais ao norte, no Parque Nacional Killarney.

— Oh! — Harry arregalou os olhos ao entender melhor seu colega de time. Escondendo suas origens, não compareceu as reuniões com nascidos trouxas e mestiços, mas também não era puro-sangue porque, na verdade, era meio... quer dizer, um quarto elfo. — Sr. Falc, Sirius, ele poderia voltar a administrar a fazenda ou auxiliar alguém a administrar. — Disse ele olhando de soslaio para Trissie. — Aposto que o Sr. Erwood sabe tudo sobre Hallanon e por onde começamos a reativar as minas, trazer os animais de volta.

— Bem, podemos procurá-lo depois do ano novo e descobrir se ele tem interesse em voltar, Harry. — Falc concordou.

— Estamos com mais informações do que antes, mas, no mapa da propriedade não tinha a localização da mina na Reserva e, quando voamos pela área onde os animais ficavam, não vimos nada. — Sirius disse e depois suspirou. — Teremos que investigar mais os documentos e livros lá do escritório, Falc.

— Talvez o escritório de Mia contenha algumas informações extras. — Sugeriu Diona com um sorriso doce.

— Minha avó tinha um escritório? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. Mia sempre me dizia que era impossível trabalhar com o quadro do irmão no escritório lá em cima, além disso, ela gostava mais da minha companhia e a vista para a lagoa. — Diona caminhou alguns passos até uma parede de pedra sem prateleiras e tocou-a com a mão aberta. — Apenas eu, um O'Hallahan ou Potter pode abrir. — Enquanto ela falava, a parede desapareceu, com as pedras suavemente recuando até que uma sala incrustrada na caverna apareceu.

A sala era pequena e tinha uma mesa de madeira de carvalho branco, a cadeira verde Slytherin ficava bem de frente para o lago. Havia também armários e uma estante com livros e um quadro com um cavalo-dragão azul celeste com olhos negros.

— Mia me pintou quando estava em minha forma mais conhecida e atrás do quadro está o Grimoire da família. — Informou Diona. — Ela achava irônico que uma imagem minha escondia um dos maiores tesouros de Hallanon.

Harry olhou para o espaço que era bem feminino e claro, apesar de estar em uma caverna. A luz azul que refletia da lagoa iluminava e tornava a sala ainda mais bonita e etérea. Ele entendia porque sua avó gostava tanto... Fotos! Novas fotos que nunca tinha visto! Se aproximando da mesa, sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao vê-los todos juntos nas fotos. Havia uma do seu pai quando criança e outra dele adolescente, abraçando sua avó Euphemia. Uma do casamento dos seus pais, onde pareciam muito apaixonados e felizes. E, uma da sua avó ao lado de Diona, era possível ver a amizade e afeto que sentiam uma pela outra. A última era de todos eles, seus avós e seus pais, ali mesmo na caverna, acenando e sorrindo, tão felizes que lhe tirou o fôlego de amor e saudades.

— Eles parecem tão felizes... — Sussurrou engasgado.

— Oh sim, eles estavam. — Diona olhou para a foto com carinho. — Seus pais lhes contaram que estavam te esperando, Mia e Sr. Fleamont estavam nas nuvens ao saber que seriam avós. Eles todos vieram me visitar e contaram as novidades, Lily brilhava mais que a lagoa.

— Eu não sabia que eles ainda estavam vivos quando minha mãe engravidou de mim ou que a senhora a conhecia também. — Disse Harry surpreso.

— Sua mãe estava de 5 meses quando eles faleceram, Harry. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Você e sua mãe ajudaram seu pai a enfrentar a morte deles, que aconteceu tão abruptamente.

— Eu conheci a jovem Lily depois do casamento, pois sua avó jamais permitiu que James contasse sobre a minha existência para alguém que não fosse um Potter ou um O'Hallahan. — Diona olhou levemente preocupada em volta. — Ela temia que eu pudesse ser ferida ou escravizada outra vez.

— Bem, isso explica porque James nunca nos contou que tinha amizade com um dragão. — Disse Sirius divertido ao olhar para o Remus, que assentiu.

— James era muito cuidadoso com questões de família, segredos e magias, era o seu jeito protetor. Diona, você não deve temer nenhum de nós, todos somos amigos e jamais a colocaríamos em perigo. — Remus disse gentilmente. — Se quiser, podemos fazer um juramento.

— Não é necessário, se o jovem Harry os chama de família e confia em todos, eu também confio. — Disse Diona sorrindo com sinceridade.

— Eu e minha família vivemos em Hallanon II, Diona. — Trissie disse apertando os ombros de Scheyla. — Sempre que quiser nos visitar é muito bem-vinda e, sempre que pudermos, a visitaremos também. Não queremos que se sinta solitária nunca mais.

— Sim! — Scheyla concordou animada.

— Nós visitaremos também, Diona, principalmente quando os animais voltarem e a fazenda for reativada. — Serafina disse e Falc concordou.

— Nós viremos sempre que o Harry nos convidar, mas, podemos ser amigas de cartas se quiser. — Disse Hermione ansiosa.

— Eu... estou emocionada. — Diona parecia assim, seus olhos negros brilhavam com lágrimas. — Obrigada por me acolherem e por suas amizades.

— Diona, quero que Hallanon seja para sempre o seu lar, assim, no futuro, cuidarei para que nenhum dos meus descendentes possa ferir, aprisionar ou expulsar você daqui. — Harry disse em tom de promessa.

— Nada me faria mais feliz, neto de Mia. — Sua voz se embargou e Diona curvou a cabeça em agradecimento.

Enquanto Sirius, Falc e Trissie exploravam os documentos, mapas, livros de contabilidade e diários de sua avó, Scheyla, Hermione e Neville faziam perguntas a Diona, Harry abriu o quadro e encontrou o verdadeiro Grimoire da família O'Hallahan repousando no nicho de pedra.

— Você pretende levá-lo? — Remus perguntou e Harry acenou pegando o livro.

— Sim. Tenho pouco tempo para aprender o que preciso, assim, ele vem comigo. — Disse Harry que tinha uma mochila mágica própria para colocá-lo bem protegido.

— O que quer dizer com aprender o que você precisa? — Remus perguntou preocupado.

— Voldemort está vivo, Remus, lutei com ele a seis meses e sobrevivi. — Harry o viu empalidecer. — Ele retornará, cedo ou tarde, e preciso estar preparado para matá-lo.

— Harry..., mas, você... Não é o seu trabalho... — Ele parecia sem palavras e Harry sorriu ao apertar seu braço.

— Sei que não estou sozinho, Remus, por isso entendo a emoção de Diona, é maravilhoso saber que tenho amigos e família. Sou verdadeiramente abençoado, mas, destruir Voldemort de uma vez, é meu trabalho. — Sua afirmação foi mais dura do que deveria, mas a verdade era assim, dura de se ouvir.

Harry, Neville e Hermione passaram um tempo selecionando as pedras, eles não as tocaram, para levarem para Hogwarts.

— Como vamos pesquisá-las se não a pudermos tocar? — Hermione parecia frustrada.

— Não se preocupem, vamos descobrir como tirar os encantos para ladrões, mas precisamos ser cuidadosos. Eu confio nos gêmeos, mas, eles precisam entender que as pedras são para as pesquisas da MagiTec e não para seus projetos pessoais. — Harry disse sabendo que não podia correr o risco de algo tão poderoso cair nas mãos erradas.

— No que está pensando? — Neville entendia bem o perigo de uma pedra que poderia emitir um som que atrairia animais que poderiam ser caçados, controlados ou mortos.

— Acredito que o ideal é pedir que vocês dois, mais Fred e George assinem um contrato que garanta o segredo, a utilização da pedra para objetivos específicos e que não passem a informação para terceiros. — Harry disse pensativo.

— Eu concordo, não quero que ninguém tenha acesso a algo tão perigoso para as criaturas magicas por minha causa, mesmo que sem querer. — Disse Neville e Hermione acenou concordando. — O problema é que se vamos utilizar uma ferramenta exclusiva, não poderemos melhorar a produção dos alimentos e plantas em todo o mundo como pensamos, Harry, porque a pedra só poderá ser utilizada em suas fazendas.

— Mas o Harry pode patentear os feitiços e runas, a Hecatita Especial e arrendar o seu uso para produtores de todo o mundo. — Sugeriu Hermione e Harry acenou.

— Isso é uma boa ideia, arrendar é melhor do que vender, pois fica claro que as pedras me pertencem, assim como os feitiços e runas. E, estipulo no contrato mágico que eles não podem tentar copiar, alterar ou usar a Hecatita Especial para outros fins. — Disse ele empolgado.

Depois de um fim de tarde excitante, todos estavam exaustos, mas ainda queriam conhecer e jantar em Kenmare. Eles se despediram de Diona, que entrou na lagoa azulada e se transformou em um lindo cavalo-dragão azul, seus olhos negros nebulosos eram meios assustadores, mas, quando ela mergulhou, espirrou água neles e seu riso divertido reverberou pela caverna como sinos.

Trissie e Scheyla voltaram a se despedir e Harry pode falar rapidamente com a tia antes de partirem.

— Espero que decida vir, tia Trissie, a cada momento me parece mais errado essa casa estar vazia ou habitada por alguém que não seja um O'Hallahan.

— Sim, sinto o mesmo, mas... — Ela parou pensativa e olhou para o quadro do avô. — Essa sociedade, quanto está pensando exatamente.

— O que for justo, não farei caridade ou serei mesquinho. — Disse Harry com firmeza e viu seus olhos brilharem de aprovação. — Falc pode conseguir os valores e fará isso com honestidade, a senhora pode contratar seu próprio advogado se quiser uma segunda avaliação.

— Ok, conversarei com Rodrigo o mais rápido possível e lhe enviarei uma resposta em... 2 semanas? — Trissie disse e Harry pode ver como estava ansiosamente empolgada.

— Isso é perfeito, mas, se precisar de mais tempo, tudo bem também. Além disso, conversar com o Sr. Erwood me parece uma boa ideia. — Disse ele e Trissie assentiu. — E, quero que faça uma coisa por mim quando se mudar.

— O que? — Trissie perguntou surpresa.

— Quero que esteja presente e conte com muita satisfação ao tio Patrick que tem um trouxa vivendo em sua preciosa casa e depois me envie a memória. — Harry sussurrou e sorriu com malícia.

Trissie sorriu suavemente e olhou para o seu avô com um brilho de diversão.

— Este será um grande momento, não tenha dúvida.

Elas partiram e, logo depois, com o retorno de Ayana e Adam, eles foram de carro para Kenmare. A viagem na estrada escorregadia durou quase duas horas, mas, valeu a pena. A cidade era linda e ainda estava toda iluminada com as luzes de Natal. A praça tinha uma grande e iluminada árvore de Natal e depois que o Sr. Falc devolveu o carro para a locadora, eles foram a um restaurante de comida típica irlandesa para o jantar.

Harry escolheu um ensopado de carne, batata, cebola e cenouras, chamado Irish Stew que o esquentou afastando o frio do inverno. Sua mesa estava estranhamente silenciosa, com exceção das crianças e Harry entendeu o motivo. A verdade é que era muito estranho, depois de passarem um tempo em uma caverna com um ser mágico, poderoso, bondoso e que podia se transformar em um dragão, estarem aqui, horas depois, cercados por trouxas e agindo normalmente. Parecia que a distância entre os mundos se ampliara, como se estivessem em dimensões diferentes e fosse mais difícil do que era normalmente se reajustarem ao mundo trouxa. Eles se entreolharam, com olhos brilhantes, compartilhando um segredo que não deveria ser contado, mencionado, discutido. E, de certa forma, isso os aproximavam e os tornavam especiais, pois não eram apenas guardiões de um segredo, eles eram os protetores de Diona.

— Sei que é difícil não falarmos de algo tão incrível e especial. — Disse Sirius suavemente. — Mas, um segredo tão importante, não deve ser discutido nem mesmo entre nós, pois o risco é grande demais.

Todos acenaram e prometeram internamente que não fariam nada que colocasse Diona em risco.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry, com a ajuda de Sirius, Serafina e Remus, conseguiu mudar o encanto da porta para permitir que seus guardiões e Trissie entrassem na caverna, assim poderiam visitar Diona sempre que possível. Adam e Ayana foram explicados sobre o segredo e conheceram o dragão azul que se transformou em Diona para conversar com eles.

— Olá, pequenos, sou Diona, como se chamam? — Perguntou ela com os olhos brilhantes de alegria por fazer mais amigos.

— Adam, senhora Diona. — Ele respondeu de olhos arregalados.

— Sou Ayana. — Disse ela estendendo a mão em cumprimento, foi a primeira a tocá-la até agora e não parecia ter qualquer medo.

— Bem, me contem sobre vocês, pequenos. — Disse ela sorridente e se sentaram em cadeiras conjuradas por Serafina.

Harry também conseguiu tirar os encantamentos das pedras que estava levando com ele para Hogwarts, assim, Hermione e Neville conseguiram tocá-las. O mais complicado foi decidir o que fazer com as pedras preciosas nos baús, pois parecia errado deixá-las ali, Harry não queria pedir a Diona que continuasse a proteger os tesouros.

— O que está pensando, Harry? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Bem, eu vejo duas soluções, ou fazemos um cofre seguro na caverna ou enviamos tudo para Gringotes. — Ele disse pensativo. — A caverna é o lar de Diona e, se continuarmos a utilizá-la para guardar as pedras, ela sempre se sentirá na obrigação de protegê-los e essa não é sua função. Nunca deveria ter sido, aliás.

— Bem, as Hecatitas, me parece podem ser vendidas... — Sirius começou a falar, mas Harry sinalizou negativamente. — O que?

— Não quero vendê-las e sim alugá-las. — Disse Harry satisfeito. — Vamos usar as magias e runas inventadas por Mylor, aliás, temos que patentear imediatamente e não apenas aqui no Reino Unido, mas no mundo todo. Neville e eu provaremos que, com música ecoando das Hecatitas Especiais, as plantas e alimentos crescem mais rápido e fortes. Arrendaremos as pedras para fazendeiros do mundo todo e baratearemos os alimentos, talvez, um dia possamos até vender para o mercado trouxa. — Harry viu seus rostos espantados. — Conversaremos sobre isso no futuro, mas, por enquanto, deixe as Hecatitas onde estão. Elas têm encantamentos que a impedem de serem retiradas de Hallanon e Diona não precisa protegê-las, ainda que sei que não se importará de se manter atenta. No entanto, as outras pedras preciosas não estão encantadas e o que impede que sejam roubadas é a dificuldade de entrar na caverna e Diona.

— Talvez a solução seja vendê-las. — Serafina sugeriu. — Podemos vendê-las para os goblins que as usarão em armaduras, espadas, adagas, ou revenderão para quem a utiliza, como a Ferraria Longbottom. Eles compram pedras preciosas dos goblins, assim como as joalherias do mundo mágico.

— Claro. — Harry acenou. — A Artem Pretiosum e outras lojas do Beco podem comprar nossos estoques, a Ferraria do Neville também. Vender para os goblins, para eles revenderem a essas pessoas por uma fortuna, não me interessa. O que faremos é vender diretamente a eles por um preço justo.

— Isso nos colocaria como concorrentes dos Goblins e eles não gostarão disso. — Falc disse com um sorriso.

— Bom, se eles estão praticando preços abusivos, os faremos ser justos ou perderem seus clientes. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Abriremos uma casa de vendas de pedras preciosas, temos algum imóvel pequeno que podemos utilizar no Beco?

— Sim, claro. — Falc olhou pensativo para os baús. — Bem, precisamos olhar os livros da Sra. Euphemia com atenção, saber quanto foi custo para a mineração, já sabemos que a lapidação não trouxe despesas extras. Depois disso, estabelecemos o preço das pedras, de acordo com seus valores individuais no mercado, pois algumas serão mais valiosas que outras. — Falc olhou em volta da caverna. — O ideal é não termos todas essas pedras na loja, muito perigoso, mas, poderemos ter catálogos e caixas mágicas de pedido. Montamos um lugar aqui, para analise, separação e lapidação das pedras e o vendedor na loja apenas mostra nosso mostruário e solicita o pedido do cliente que é enviado por uma caixa mágica.

— Assim como a senhora Serafina me envia os sanduíches. — Harry acenou entendendo. — Mas não podemos fazer aqui na caverna, é o lar da Diona e não quero que seja invadido. A mina está na Reserva, muito perto de onde estarão os animais e também não quero incomodá-los, assim, devemos construir em alguma área da fazenda, acredito que longe da Mansão e do estábulo dos cavalos também.

— Parece o ideal, mas, Diona pode querer continuar a lapidar as pedras, Harry, parece ser algo que ela fez com muito talento. E, deveríamos considerar lhe dar algum tipo de pagamento por todas essas pedras lapidadas. Talvez? — Serafina considerou e Harry olhou para o Espirito Protetor que ria de algo dito por Adam, eles pareciam encantados um com o outro.

— Ok, se ela quiser continuar a fazer esse trabalho, podemos lhe oferecer, ainda que se a intenção é mantê-la em segredo, isso se perderá se estiver no meio dos outros funcionários. — Disse Harry pensativo e suspirou. — Sobre pagamento, me parece que galeões não tem nenhum significado em sua vida. Sinceramente, não sei o que fazer.

— Olha, não precisamos decidir ou fazer nada agora, devemos ir devagar e nos concentrar no que sabemos. — Falc disse tentando ser objetivo. — Esperamos uma resposta de Trissie, encontramos mais informações com o Sr. Erwood, protegemos Diona e respeitamos seus desejos. Depois que passarmos por isso, vem a fase de organizar tudo o necessário para a reabertura das minas e a volta dos animais.

— Acredito que o melhor seria esperar a reativação de Hallanon antes da abertura da loja de pedras preciosas no Beco. — Considerou Serafina. — Ou poderemos vender o estoque antes de ter mais disponível para os clientes. Ainda que não tenhamos ideia da quantidade de pedras que estão armazenadas nos baús.

— Porque estão armazenadas? Quer dizer, meus avós poderiam ter vendido tudo a muitos anos. — Harry olhou para as dezenas de baús onde transbordavam pedras preciosas.

— Porque é um tesouro, Harry, muitos trocam galeões por pedras preciosas e assim mantêm suas fortunas mais seguras e longe dos goblins. — Remus considerou. — Galeões podem se desvalorizar, mas, pedras preciosas, mesmo daqui a mil anos valerão uma fortuna ou duas.

— Mas isso é dinheiro parado e se acumulando, como disse Sr. Chester. — Harry olhou para as pedras coloridas sem interesse. — Não preciso desses baús juntando poeira e ocupando espaço, precisamos utilizar essa riqueza para trazer mais benefícios a todos. Melhorar Hallanon, cuidar melhor e de mais criaturas mágicas, gerar mais empregos e assim por diante.

— Isso é muito sábio, jovem Harry. — Diona disse se aproximando em seu andar flutuante. — Quero ajudar no que precisar em seu desejo de realizar grandes feitos.

— Obrigado, Diona. — Harry sorriu suavemente. — Quero lhe dizer que desocuparei a sua casa, assim, não precisará mais proteger pedras.

— Oh! — Ela olhou em volta um pouco confusa — Isso quer dizer que não me visitarão mais?

— Não, pelo contrário, a visitaremos sempre, mas por você e não por qualquer outro motivo e... — Harry hesitou. — Bem, as minas e a fazenda se reabrirão, assim, se quiser trabalhar em Hallanon, será bem-vinda.

— Trabalhar? Hum..., mas meu trabalho é proteger as criaturas e vigiar o uso das pedras purpuras, foi por isso que fui criada. — Disse ela suavemente.

— Sim, mas, você pode passar o seu tempo, não o tempo todo, ajudando com os animais ou lapidando as pedras, o que quiser. Assim, não precisará ficar presa aqui o tempo todo, pode andar pela fazenda, fazer amizades e conversar. — Disse Harry e Diona se mostrou pensativa. — A não ser que ser a Protetora lhe tome muito tempo ou que você seja proibida de conviver com os bruxos.

— Não sou proibida, ainda que seja algo incomum para os Espíritos Protetores porque, normalmente, não estamos presos em um só lugar. — Diona caminhou pensativa. — Em meu primeiro século de vida, eu vigiava os animais de Hallanon e a utilização da Hecatita Especial. Quando estava tudo bem, nadava pelo mar e o tempo passava, era vazio e solitário, mas eu não sabia disso, porque não conhecia diferente. Então, prisioneira dos O'Hallahans, apenas podia nadar para caçar e voltava para a caverna, de onde não podia sair. Por séculos, senti falta da liberdade de antes, de poder nadar pelos mares do mundo, senti falta de ser livre. Depois, Mia me libertou e descobri que sua amizade era mais importante do que estar livre para ir onde quisesse e, quando a perdi, eu estava de volta ao começo. Eu era livre para nadar e ir para o mundo todo, mas, desta vez, entendi como essa vida era vazia e solitária. Agora, estou diante de novas possibilidades, uma vida diferente, mas, não sei o que quero, apenas sei que não quero mais ser solitária.

Todos ficaram em silêncio absorvendo suas palavras e Remus deu um passo à frente.

— Se você não quer ter uma vida vazia e solitária, deixar a caverna e ajudar com a fazenda é um bom começo. O trabalho nos torna mais, mais fortes, úteis, felizes, possíveis. — Ele disse em seu tom gentil. — E, isso lhe dará um sentindo, além da possibilidade de novas relações, mas, você não precisa mudar e deixar de ser Diona, A Protetora, apenas poderá ser mais.

— Oh! Acredito que... — Sua expressão era de profunda reflexão. — Eu quero ser mais. — Disse ela suavemente e depois sorriu para o Harry com os olhos brilhando. — Se você me deixar, adoraria aprender a cuidar dos animais, além de protegê-los, claro.

— Claro. — Harry sorriu animado. — O que quiser e pode mudar a caverna como quiser, para que fique do seu gosto.

— Obrigada, mas, minha casa é perfeita. — Disse ela sorridente.

Harry considerou que, talvez, fosse perfeita porque Diona não conhecia um jeito diferente.

Depois de fazer uma cópia das fotos e diários de sua avó, se despedir de Diona e pegar suas malas, o grupo se reuniu em volta da chave do portal e, em segundos, chegaram a St. Albans onde encontraram Terry sentado no sofá da sala de estar, lendo um livro enquanto os esperava.

— Finalmente. — Disse ele se levantando e ajudando os irmãos a se erguerem do chão. — Cheguei da Abadia a horas porque disseram que voltariam bem cedo e já está mais perto da hora do almoço. Então, como foi? Se divertiram? Viram algo interessante?

O grupo o encarou por alguns segundos antes de caírem na gargalhada. Demorou um bom tempo para conseguirem parar de rir e contar a ele sobre a incrível aventura que viveram em Hallanon.

O dia de Harry estava atrasado, por umas duas horas, mas isso não o preocupou e depois de deixar suas malas e se despedir de Neville e Hermione que voltaram para suas casas, ele partiu para a Mansão Potter com Sirius. Harry convidou Remus, mas o lobisomem declinou, queria voltar ao trabalho, além disso...

— Acredito que você precisa conhecer o seu lar sem um monte de testemunhas, Harry. — Ele disse antes de lhe dar um abraço e aparatar.

Essas eram as mesmas palavras de Neville e Harry achou melhor não insistir. Terry decidiu não vir também e passar um tempo com os irmãos e pais, pois sentira suas faltas.

— Foi muito bom estar com a vovó. Dragões a parte, não me arrependo de ficar, mas, percebo que logo estaremos voltando e mal estive com eles. — Disse Terry. — Você as vezes tem a sensação que o tempo está se escoando sem que possamos detê-lo, Harry?

Harry olhou para o amigo tentando entender o que o atormentava ultimamente, mas não encontrou resposta.

— Não exatamente. — Respondeu, pois para ele, nunca houve tempo algum para se agarrar. — Sua avó passou o fim de semana lúcida?

— Sim, apenas hoje de manhã ela se agitou, me tratou como se eu fosse meu pai e procurou por tia Carole. — Terry deu de ombros. — Pelo menos eu já estava de saída e aproveitei o fim de semana todo.

— Acredito que isso é importante, não é? Aproveitar o momento e tentar ser feliz, pois tudo pode mudar rapidamente. — Harry pensou em Diona. — Depois olhamos para traz e percebemos que tínhamos coisas boas e ruins, mas não soubemos viver da melhor forma possível.

— E, isso é suficiente? — Terry perguntou ansioso. — Viver da melhor forma possível, é o suficiente? E, se decepcionarmos as pessoas?

— Eu... acho que tem que ser. — Harry pensou em seus pais e avós, nunca queria decepcioná-los, mas, isso valia a sua felicidade? Não tinha uma resposta. — Não sei, Terry, quando eu souber a resposta, te aviso.

Sirius os aparatou na pequena cidade de Chepstow, era a mais próxima da Floresta Stone Waterfall e ficava no lado de Gales da fronteira. Enquanto Godric's Hollow ficava mais ao Norte, perto de Hereford, a Mansão Potter ficava mais a sudoeste, perto do Rio Wye que desembocava no Tio Sevem antes de chegar ao Atlântico. Eles caminharam pela cidade pequena, que tinha muitas igrejas e castelos antigos, pequenos chalés e florestas por todos lados. O inverno e o número pequeno de habitantes tornavam a cidade vazia e silenciosa, como uma vila antiga medieval. Harry achou muito bonita e que lembrava Godric's, mas, sem a aura de tristeza e terror que sempre sentia quando estava naquela cidade.

— Tem bruxos aqui também? — Harry perguntou enquanto se afastavam cada vez mais das casas em direção a leste.

— Sim com certeza, mas são discretos, claro, ou vivem em chalés e casas de campo fora da cidade. — Disse Sirius suavemente e apontou para a grande ponte a frente. — Quando atravessarmos a ponte, estaremos na Inglaterra, o rio marca a fronteira. Caminharemos mais pouco antes de entrarmos na sua propriedade e, se quiser, quando estivermos sob as alas, aparataremos direto para a casa.

— Ok. — Harry olhou pensativo para a floresta e neve branca que os cercava. — Porque não aparatamos direto na Mansão?

— Alas antigas e muito poderosas, não sabemos como foram configuradas depois da morte de James. — Respondeu Sirius com expressão sombria. — Escrevi a Dumbledore e ele me disse que, mesmo como seu tutor mágico, não conseguiu acesso a Mansão.

— Uau! — Harry ficou impressionado.

— Sim. A Mansão Black é o mesmo, a magia sente que o herdeiro e senhor não está disponível e sela a casa. — Sirius e Harry atravessaram a imensa e alta ponte, lá embaixo o Rio Wye se movia suavemente. — Se quiser, podemos tornar as alas mais flexíveis, mas, não vejo necessidade, nenhum de nós visitaremos a Mansão sem você até o verão.

— Ok. — Harry hesitou. — Se as alas são tão poderosas, porque meus pais não ficaram lá, você sabe, para se esconder de Voldemort.

— Acredito que só eles poderiam responder completamente, mas, posso adivinhar que houveram diversas razões. — Sirius o olhou de soslaio e seus olhos cinzas estavam tristes. — A casa deles era o Chalé Iolanthe e não deveriam se mudar para a Mansão até a morte dos seus avós e quando isso aconteceu tão abruptamente... James mal conseguia pensar em viver lá. Então, Voldemort os estava perseguindo e ficar em uma casa segura era o mais inteligente, a Mansão Potter foi palco de inúmeras festas e bailes, do casamento dos seus pais e sua localização não era segredo.

— E, Voldemort poderia destruir as alas. — Harry acenou entendendo.

— Sim, ele era poderoso o suficiente, poderia levar dias, mas Voldemort acabaria por passar pelas alas. — Sirius suspirou e parou no meio da ponte olhando a linda paisagem. — Esse era um temor de James, que ele atacasse e destruísse a casa de seus pais ou qualquer propriedade de sua família, assim eles nunca se esconderam em Hallanon ou qualquer fazenda, pois isso também colocaria os trabalhadores em perigo.

— Então, eles se esconderam em casas estranhas em lugares desconhecidos. — Harry disse pensativo.

— Sim, mas, sempre recebíamos a informação de que Voldemort descobriu a localização da casa segura. — Sirius voltou a andar e sua voz expressou sua raiva. — Hoje, sabemos que era culpa de Rabicho e que Snape era o espião que nos avisava do vazamento da informação.

— Então, a ideia do Fidelis surgiu. — Disse Harry quando chegaram ao fim da ponte e viu seu padrinho empalidecer.

— Sim, foi ideia de Dumbledore, ele se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo, mas... seus pais recusaram e me escolheram... — Seus olhos pareciam assombrado e sua pele acinzentada. — Um erro tão tolo, se tivesse aceitado...

— Não há como saber o que teria acontecido. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Podemos só especular e isso não nos leva a lugar nenhum, Sirius, vocês fizeram o que acreditaram ser o melhor e, às vezes, não tem como fazer mais isso... hum, suponho que isso meio que responde ao Terry. — Ao ver sua expressão confusa acenou. — Nada.

— Você talvez esteja certo, mas isso não muda o fato de que foi um erro, Harry, que custou caro demais a todos nós. — Sirius disse sombrio.

Harry apenas acenou porque não podia discordar disso.

— Queria te perguntar se meus avós tinham quadros também? — Harry perguntou timidamente.

— Oh..., não, Harry, eles não tinham. — Sirius viu seu desapontamento e apertou seu ombro com carinho. — Sinto muito. Se houvessem quadros deles, nada impediria o James de viver na Mansão, era a completa ausência que o entristecia profundamente.

— Eles não quiseram ter um? — Harry perguntou tentando engolir a tristeza que pesava em seu peito, tivera tanta esperança.

— Não, acredito que eles queriam e planejavam ter um, mas, seus avós eram jovens, Harry e muito felizes, alegres e cheios de vida. A varíola de dragão os levou rapidamente, dias depois dos primeiros sintomas. — Sirius disse com tristeza.

— Mas... eles estavam em guerra. — Harry estava confuso.

— Sim, mas eles não participavam da luta direta. — Ao ver sua expressão, continuou. — Não por covardia, eles eram muito corajosos e envolvidos em ajudar os nascidos trouxas e trouxas. Dumbledore os convidou para a Ordem da Fênix, mas Fleamont não concordava com seus métodos. Ele era um duelista talentoso e premiado, acreditava que, em uma guerra, os duelos deveriam ser mortais ou seu inimigo viveria para matá-lo em outro dia. — Sirius riu saudoso. —Seu pai e ele discutiram sobre isso depois de Hogwarts, éramos idealistas, acreditávamos em Dumbledore e em seu discurso de segundas chances e bondade. Nos juntamos a Ordem no dia seguinte a nossa graduação e seus avós nos chamaram de tolos por nos prendermos sob o polegar de um filósofo pacifista.

— Uau. — Harry sorriu incrivelmente feliz ao perceber que seus avós também não gostavam de Dumbledore. — Então, eles ajudaram na guerra?

— Sim, principalmente protegendo as casas com alas, fornecendo dinheiro para fugas, mantendo as fazendas produtivas e assegurando alimento, emprego e proteção aos trabalhadores. — Sirius o encarou e sorriu. — Uma guerra não tem apenas o aspecto da batalha, Harry e perder seus avós em um duelo teria sido um despropósito.

Harry acenou entendendo e se sentiu melhor.

— Compreendo.

— De qualquer forma, Fleamont lutou em alguns duelos e venceu, mas, ele não era jovem ou poderoso o suficiente para vencer os comensais da morte mais poderosos ou o próprio Voldemort. Ele não temia apenas Dumbledore sem uma razão, Harry, não havia nenhum outro bruxo que poderia enfrentá-lo. — Sirius parou e Harry sentiu a ala mágica, além de ver o enorme portão de ferro fundido que ele também viu no cofre de sua família em Gringotes. — Então, um dia, sua avó tricotava sapatinhos e casaquinhos de lã para você e fazia planos de lhe comprar um pônei. Fleamont e James planejavam lhe dar uma vassoura na maternidade e discutiam em qual posição jogaria quadribol. Sua mãe apenas cozinhava e comia sem parar, com mudanças de humor assustadoras e eu... — Sua voz se perdeu e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Estava apavorado e sem saber como ser um padrinho, então... Eles adoeceram em uma sexta-feira à tarde, no sábado pioraram muito e, ao fim do dia, Fleamont estava inconsciente. O curandeiro queria levá-los para o St. Mungus e isolá-los, mas, Euphemia não permitiu e, em um último fôlego de teimosia, insistiu que os dois morreriam aqui. Lily foi enviada para longe, pois a doença seria fatal para você e ela também correria perigo. James não saiu do lado deles por um minuto, no domingo à tarde, sua avó também ficou inconsciente, ela era tão forte e houve momentos em que pensei que conseguiria sobreviver. Fleamont morreu na terça-feira de manhã, mas ela resistiu até a sexta-feira, delirava e parecia saber que seu amor tinha partido. James ficou dividido entre implorar para ela ficar ou deixar que partisse com o marido, pois ele sabia o quanto Euphemia sofreria sem Fleamont. Nunca houve um sem o outro, sabe, eles eram uma dupla e se amavam muito, assim, seu pai apenas disse que a amava, agradeceu, segurou sua mão e esperou... — Sirius fechou os olhos e suspirou. — Eles foram enterrados no domingo de manhã, lado a lado, como James e Lily.

Harry ouviu em silêncio, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e agradeceu que eles vieram sozinhos. Sentia que esse era um momento que eles tinham que viver juntos e sozinhos, pois seria muito doloroso.

— Vamos entrar, Sirius. — Disse ele e, pegando sua mão, atravessou as alas que pareceram acolhê-lo suavemente.

Se a magia da sua avó era alegre e brincalhona, a de seu avô era gentil e amorosa, o reconheceu e pareceu suspirar de alívio com sua chegada. Harry ainda não vira a Mansão, mas, assim que se conectou com a magia que a cercava, foi como chegar em casa.


	64. O Verdadeiro Lar

NA: Olá, esse capítulo ficou muito grande, assim, apenas uma revisão. Por favor, sejam gentis.

Ainda não consegui ir para Hogwarts, mas falta muito pouco, algumas cenas e reuniões, assim, acredito que ocuparei apenas metade do próximo capítulo com as férias e, depois, na outra metade estaremos na escola. Por favor, sejam pacientes e lhes prometo que as próximas semanas serão incríveis e logo depois do dia de São Valentim, o arco do diário chegará ao fim! Sim, estou lhes dando um cronograma e tudo já está pronto em minha mente! Será incrivelmente dramático e mágico!  
Por favor, revisem! Se esqueci de mencionar antes, Feliz Ano Novo!  
Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 63

Enquanto o fim de semana de Harry era cheio de aventuras e magias, como ele gostava, Petúnia e Dudley planejavam viver dias tranquilos, mas, infelizmente, seus planos não deram muito certo.

No Boxing Day, Dudley se prontificou a ajudar Petúnia com a "faxina". E, eles começaram logo depois de retornarem dos Boots e descarregarem o carro com suas malas e presentes.

— Quero que comece por seu quarto, separe as roupas que precisam ser lavadas para a lavanderia e, as que não usa ou quer mais, coloque na caixa de doação. — Disse ela animada, o feriado de Natal fora um dos melhores dos últimos anos e Petúnia estava cheia de energia. — Isso serve para quaisquer acessórios, sapatos, tênis, brinquedos, móveis ou objetos de decoração. Aqui, Serafina fez esse para mim em segundos, você coloca a etiqueta vermelha em tudo o que é para doação e não cabe nas caixas. — Petúnia lhe entregou algumas fixas redondas. — Laranja será para aqueles que podemos reaproveitar em outro cômodo da casa e o verde para o que queremos que fique.

— Ok. Se tiver dúvida, posso te chamar? — Duda perguntou preocupado.

— Com certeza. Estarei no meu quarto se precisar de mim. — Disse ela e eles se separaram.

Na hora do almoço, eles tinham terminados seus quartos e começaram a fazer planos para redecorá-los, cores novas nas paredes, alguns móveis novos para substituir os doados.

— Harry realmente concordou que doemos todas essas coisas e redecoremos a casa? — Duda perguntou enquanto se servia de um sanduíche.

— Sim. Eu disse a ele que amava viver aqui, mas que as vezes era doloroso ter tudo igualzinho como era no dia em que meus pais morreram. — Explicou Petúnia. — Eu expliquei que quero apenas mudar algumas coisas, pintura nova nas paredes e novos móveis aqui e ali, para dar a nossa cara, para nos sentirmos mais como nosso lar. Não quero sentir que estou vivendo na casa dos meus pais para sempre, quero sentir que estou vivendo em minha casa. Entende?

Dudley acenou, entendia mais ou menos, mas não queria desmotivá-la. Se ela precisava disso para ser mais feliz, era o que importava.

— Bem, agora vamos nos concentrar no térreo e ir subindo. — Disse Petúnia e eles foram para a sala de estar. — Esse sofá, minha mãe trouxe da nossa casa antiga, assim, deve ter uns 40 anos. Está mais do que na hora de trocarmos por algo mais moderno, assim, colocamos a ficha vermelha. Serafina virá na segunda-feira, concertará tudo o que for necessário e levaremos para a ONG. Depois, poderemos ir às compras!

Ela estava muito animada e Dudley tentou se impedir de fazer uma careta com a ideia de ir comprar sofás e cortinas novas. Eles trabalharam diligentemente do térreo para o primeiro andar, apenas deixaram o sótão para quando Harry retornasse, afinal era o seu quarto.

Alguns móveis, tapetes e cortinas mais antiquados foram selecionados para doação, outros separados para decorar outros cômodos da casa, como o sofá da saleta da Sra. Evans que, depois de reformado, ficaria perfeito no quarto de Petúnia.

— Mas, esses móveis que a senhora quer pintar ou trocar os estofados, bem, quem fará isso? — Dudley perguntou confuso.

— Eu mesma! — Petúnia tinha um grande sorriso. — Eu posso comprar panos novos e com bonitos desenhos, reformar as almofadas, os estofados de algumas cadeiras, poltronas e sofás, desde que não pareçam muito antiquados, claro. E, posso lixar e pintar alguns móveis, a mesa da cozinha, por exemplo, com uma nova pintura e a troca dos estofados das cadeiras, ela parecerá nova! — Dudley parecia descrente e sua mãe riu. — O que? Dúvida? Eu aprendi a costurar com a sua avó, na saleta de costura tem tudo o que preciso, mas terei de comprar panos e material de pintura.

— Parece muito trabalho... — Dudley disse um pouco apavorado que ele tivesse que passar as férias costurando e pintando.

— Oh! Não será tanto assim, Duda, afinal, selecionamos a maioria dos móveis para a doação, todos os guarda-roupas e camas, por exemplo, além dos tapetes, cortinas, praticamente todas as poltronas, cadeiras e sofás. — Ela olhou sua lista. — Creio que em uma ou duas semanas, eu termino tudo e, se você gostou de algum móvel, pode me dizer que reformo para você, querido. Hum... qual a sua cor preferida?

— Preta. Porque?

— Oh, essa não é uma boa opção. Estava pensando em pintar a mesa da cozinha em uma cor bem alegre, adorei a cor da mesa do Chalé Boot, o azul... — Petúnia estava pensativa. — Sempre pensei que uma mesa de jantar deveria ser de mogno, marrom, chata e formal, mas isso é tolice. Não quero nada chato e formal em nossa casa.

— Bem, qual é a sua cor favorita? — Dudley devolveu suavemente.

Sua mãe parou um pouco confusa como se sua preferência não fosse normalmente importante.

— Bem..., eu sempre gostei muito de verde, era a cor dos olhos do meu pai e Lily, mas, quando era criança, amava o amarelo. — Petúnia sorriu com a lembrança. — Era a cor do sol, sabe, iluminava tudo e adorava me vestir de amarelo. Eu tinha um vestido, minha mãe o costurou para mim, ele tinha umas margaridas que ela bordou a mão em toda a barra da saia. Eu queria usá-lo o tempo todo, ela tinha que me obrigar a tirá-lo para lavar.

— Amarelo. — Dudley franziu o cenho, jamais a viu vestida de amarelo ou alguma decoração dessa cor no número 4. — Não sabia que gostava dessa cor, acredito que nunca a vi vestindo ou decorando com a cor amarela.

— Bem, seu pai não gostava, achava brega. — Disse ela examinando a mesa pensativa. — Ele sempre preferiu cores pastéis e sóbrias ou branco para parecer mais limpo e elegante... Quer saber, acho que está certo, filho. Essa mesa vai iluminar a cozinha, vou pintá-la de amarelo!

Enquanto trabalhavam, também faziam a lista de tudo o que precisariam comprar e, aos poucos, Dudley ficou mais interessado, porque as ideias de sua mãe eram bem legais.

— Porque deixamos escritório do vovô para traz? — Ele perguntou quando estava acabando.

— Bem, assim como o quarto do Harry e da Lily, acredito que devemos esperar por seu primo. — Petúnia explicou. — Os móveis e tapetes, as cortinas, não lhe interessarão, mas, acredito que existam coisas especiais dos seus avós que devemos manter e dividir entre nós. Mantas que minha mãe costurou, quadros, livros e outros objetos do meu pai, sei que Harry quererá ter alguns destes objetos como lembrança. Nós dois também devemos olhar e escolher o que queremos manter. Ok?

— Ok. — Duda acenou e, no fim do dia, andou pelo escritório do seu avô e tocou com carinho alguns objetos e livros de Brian Evans.

Aprendera mais sobre ele e sua avó nos últimos meses do que em todos os seus 12 anos de vida, mas sabia que ainda tinha muito o que descobrir e, talvez, pudesse começar por aqui.

No café da manhã, no dia seguinte, Petúnia estava um pouco tensa.

— Decidi entrar com você no Centro Esportivo hoje, Dudley, preciso conversar com seu pai, brevemente. — Disse ela quando já estavam no trem a caminho do Centro.

— O que? Porque? — Dudley mal conseguiu esconder o pânico.

— Porque no divórcio, concordamos que eu poderia ficar com algumas coisas, objetos, móveis, porcelanas que juntamos ao longo do nosso casamento. — Petúnia disse suavemente. — Não quis incomodá-lo no último mês e esfregar a separação em sua cara com a proximidade do Natal, sei que ele ficou abalado com a audiência em outubro e a assinatura dos papéis a algumas semanas. Mas, agora, quero ir buscar algumas das minhas coisas que deixei para traz quando saímos tão apressadamente.

Dudley absorveu sua explicação em silêncio, tentando esconder o alívio que sentia por ela não querer voltar a viver no número 4.

— Isso é realmente importante? A senhora não pode comprar tudo novo? — Ele questionou e sua mãe o olhou confusa. — É que não acredito que meu pai gostará disso, sabe.

— Ora, é claro que ele não gostará, mas são minhas coisas, algumas de valor sentimentais e as quero de volta. — Disse ela com firmeza. — Acredito que já esperei tempo suficiente e apenas perguntarei a ele quando quer que eu vá buscar. Pode ser que ele prefira não estar presente, afinal.

— Hum, ok. — Respondeu ele com o cenho franzido.

No Centro Esportivo, Vernon chegou com quase meia hora de atraso, Dudley já estava em sua primeira aula, por isso, Petúnia o reencontrou sozinha. Eles não se viam desde a assinatura do divórcio no início de dezembro, assim, ela ficou um pouco espantada ao perceber que parecia estar mais magro, mesmo depois da comilança do Natal.

— Como vai, Vernon? — Cumprimentou-o educadamente.

— Petúnia, o que faz aqui? — Seus olhos azuis redondos brilharam ao vê-la.

— Queria conversar com você...

— Você decidiu voltar? — Seu tom foi de pura ansiedade.

— O que? Não... Vernon, assinamos o divórcio a três semanas, não há volta. De onde tirou isso? — Ela se sentiu incomodada e olhou em volta, ali não era lugar para esse tipo de conversa.

— Apenas, pensei... Por causa do Natal, pensei que sentiria a minha falta, nunca passamos o Natal separados desde que nos conhecemos. — Vernon se aproximou. — Senti sua falta, Pet, sinto todos os dias, mas, nestas festas tem sido muito pior.

— Sinto muito, Vernon. — E estava sendo sincera porque, na verdade, ela não pensou nele em nenhum momento durante o Natal. — Eu estive muito ocupada... Dudley teve um bom Natal e adorou o seu presente. Sua irmã veio lhe fazer companhia?

— Sim, mas não é o mesmo, e Marge já partiu porque não podia ficar longe dos cachorros por mais do que alguns dias. — Disse ele parecendo desenxabido. — Pet, tenho me sentido tão solitário, se me der uma nova chance...

— Vernon, por favor, não insista, isso nunca acontecerá. — Ela suspirou e apertou a bolsa. — Me entristece que as coisas tenham seguido esse caminho, mas, é o que é. Devemos seguir em frente e sermos civilizados, sempre teremos o Dudley, sempre seremos seus pais e ele é quem importa agora.

— Sim, sim. — Ele abaixou a cabeça e parecia muito triste, Petúnia teve pena dele.

— Você parece muito bem, emagreceu, acredito que foi uma boa ideia praticar exercícios com o Duda. — Disse ela tentando ser civilizada, Vernon ergueu a cabeça com os olhos brilhando e pareceu ficar mais alto por alguns centímetros. — Queria lhe falar sobre ir buscar as minhas coisas em sua casa, como estabelecemos no divórcio. Estou fazendo uma pequena redecoração na casa dos meus... quer dizer, na minha casa e gostaria de ter alguns dos meus objetos.

— Oh! — Ele pareceu murchar um pouco de decepção. — Bem, se é o que quer fazer... hum... quando está pensado?

— Quando for melhor para você, claro, posso ir em um momento em que não estiver na casa. Eu ainda tenho as chaves e aproveito para devolvê-las...

— Mas! Não, eu prefiro estar lá, assim posso lhe ajudar com o que precisar carregar. — Protestou ele estranhamente aflito.

— Tem certeza? — Petúnia tentou disfarçar o incomodo com a ideia de estar de volta aquela casa em sua presença. Em sua opinião, fazer isso sozinha seria menos desgastante. — Não quero que isso seja mais difícil para nós do que precisa ser e, talvez...

— Não, eu faço questão, bem, é o mínimo que posso fazer depois de tudo, suponho... Hum, assim você não precisa contratar ajuda e pode separar o que não couber em seu carro para enviar um caminhão de transporte em outro dia. — Disse ele parecendo solícito e quase humilde.

Petúnia o observou desconcertada porque o Vernon Dursley que conhecia, nunca se ofereceria para ajudar ninguém, muito menos em algo que lhe contrariava a vontade.

— Bem, isso é muito gentil de você e, se está certo, aceitarei seu oferecimento. — Disse ela tentando afastar o desconforto.

— O que você acha de amanhã? Dudley e você poderiam vir logo cedo, aposto que entre nós três, terminaremos antes de o dia acabar. — Ele disse ansioso. — Hum, comprarei alguma coisa para o almoço e poderemos ter um almoço de domingo em família, como nos velhos tempos.

Seu sorriso no fim não agradou a Petúnia, mas ela queria uma convivência positiva, assim, acenou.

— Desde que entenda que nossa situação é irreversível, não vejo porque não podemos ter uma relação amigável. Acredito que isso seria muito bom para o Duda. — Disse ela seriamente.

— Sim, claro, devemos fazer isso pelo nosso garoto. — Disse Vernon sorridente.

Eles se despediram e, muito satisfeito, Vernon foi ao encontro do filho. Dudley soube dos planos na hora do almoço e encarou o pai, completamente chocado.

— E, ela concordou com isso? — Ele perguntou entre chateado e confuso.

— Sim, até pareceu empolgada quando disse que poderíamos almoçar como nos velhos e bons tempos, como uma família de verdade. — Disse Vernon e sua expressão era de triunfo. — Eu te disse, Duda, sua mãe não está feliz, aposto que, lá no fundo, está muito arrependida do divórcio e que gostaria de retomar nosso casamento.

— Eu acho que o senhor está errado. — Disse Duda tomando coragem. — Minha mãe não está infeliz, na verdade, eu nunca a vi tão feliz como agora e o Harry concorda comigo. E, acredito que ela está melhor agora do que antes, quando o senhor a fazia se sentir menos e normal, chata, sem graça e apagada.

— O que aquela aberração andou colocando na sua cabeça, Dudley!? — Ele gritou e chamou a atenção de outros na mesa, um dos professores olhou com cuidado, preparado para intervir.

— Harry não é uma aberração! — Dudley se levantou furioso. — Eu não o deixarei enganar e manipular minha mãe, eu o vejo de verdade agora e não gosto nada do senhor.

— Olha como fala, seu ingrato! Eu sou seu pai! — Vernon se levantou em toda a sua altura e fechou os dois punhos gordos. Isso fez um dos professores e alunos mais velhos se adiantarem imediatamente.

— É melhor o senhor se acalmar ou deixar o Centro, não toleraremos qualquer tipo de abuso aqui. Entendeu? — O professor falou com firmeza, mas ele era negro e com cabelos rastafári compridos, Vernon o olhou com profundo desprezo.

— Como se eu ouvisse tipos como você sobre como agir ou educar meu filho, seu anormal! — Gritou ele com o rosto vermelho e espirrando saliva para todos os lados. — Dudley é meu filho e não ficaremos mais um minuto nesta espelunca! Vamos, Dudley!

— O está acontecendo? — A diretora do Centro se aproximou preocupada.

— Nada, minha senhora, que precise preocupar sua cabecinha. Já estamos resolvendo tudo por aqui, meu filho e eu estamos partindo. — Disse Vernon em tom falsamente doce.

— O senhor não pode retirar o menor do Centro, isso foi estipulado pelo juiz e ainda não recebi nenhuma comunicação de alteração do acordo de custódia. — Disse ela em tom firme. — E o senhor deve conter seu temperamento, não aceitaremos esse tipo de atitude em frente as nossas crianças.

— Pouco me importa o que a senhora aceita ou não aceita e deixarei esse maldito lugar com meu filho, dane-se o juiz! — Gritou ele e olhando para o filho que estava pálido, acrescentou. — Vamos embora, agora, Dudley Dursley!

— Não vou a lugar algum com o senhor e quero que fique bem longe de mim e da minha mãe! — Gritou Dudley que, arrasado e envergonhado, se afastou para bem longe.

Seu pai não foi a sua procura e ele se escondeu no vestiário onde se vestia para a aula de boxe. Quem o encontrou foi King, que soube do problema e conseguiu convencer Vernon a deixar o Centro com algumas ameaças nada agradáveis envolvendo magia, quando a ameaça de chamar a polícia teve pouco efeito no enfurecido homem.

— Dudley? — King o encontrou olhando para as luvas de boxe e se perguntando se devia colocá-las ou não, ainda que estivesse sem uma resposta a mais de 20 minutos.

— Sr. King? — Ele se levantou e endireitou os ombros, o Sr. King não era alguém para quem se mostrava qualquer fraqueza. — Estou muito atrasado para a aula?

— Não, você ainda não tinha terminado o almoço, assim, tem tempo. Está disposto a voltar e terminar sua refeição? — King perguntou com sua voz profunda e serena.

Dudley acenou negativamente engolindo em seco, estava com o estômago embrulhado, além disso, não queria ver seu pai.

— Seu pai já partiu, se é isso que lhe preocupa. — Disse ele e viu a expressão de alívio do menino.

— Eu estou sem fome, senhor. Hum..., não estou com vontade de treinar também, na verdade. — Disse ele olhando envergonhado para as luvas em suas mãos.

— Sinto muito em ouvir sobre isso e, também, pelo que aconteceu. Me contaram que você foi muito corajoso, enfrentou seu pai com firmeza e não se deixou intimidar. — Elogiou King e Dudley deu de ombros sem saber como se sentir sobre isso. — O que o está incomodando, Dudley? Pode falar sobre isso comigo, sua mãe e, temos uma psicóloga aqui no Centro, que o atenderia se preferir.

— Apenas... sabe, Harry... — Duda hesitou tentando se expressar, mas nem sempre as palavras eram fáceis para ele. — Harry me deu um conselho, ele estava tentando me fazer entender algo, mas eu não sou muito inteligente e, às vezes, tenho dificuldades para acompanhar. Mas, bem, ele tem um jeito de explicar que eu entendo, sabe?

— Ok? — King esperou serenamente.

— Ele me disse para olhar para o meu pai como um adversário, por apenas um momento, encará-lo como um outro lutador no ringue ou o jogador rival no xadrez. — Dudley o olhou de soslaio. — Entende?

— Sim. E o que você viu? — King perguntou suavemente.

— Vi que meu pai é manipulador e egoísta, não se importa com ninguém além dele mesmo... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele apertou o punho com força tentando se controlar. — Nunca sei se está dizendo a verdade ou me manipulando para conseguir seja o lá o que quer.

— Por isso o enfrentou? — King perguntou.

— Sim, porque... eu tenho que proteger minha mãe, é meu trabalho cuidar dela e não posso deixar que ele a engane e a magoe. Posso? — Dudley perguntou parecendo muito jovem e perdido. — Mesmo se...

— Se?

Dudley engoliu em seco.

— Mesmo se ele estiver infeliz. — Ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. — Eu deveria me importar com ele também, não deveria? Como posso me preocupar e cuidar dos dois, se eles não podem ser felizes ao mesmo tempo? Se, o que o faz feliz, a deixaria infeliz? Estou confuso, Sr. King e não sei o que fazer.

— Nem sempre um problema tem uma solução, Dudley, nem sempre a resposta é clara. — King sinalizou para o banco e eles se sentaram. — Harry lhe deu um bom conselho, observe, analise, descubra as intenções e fraquezas do seu oponente. Bem, a partir daí o que fazer com essas informações? Vencer? Nocauteá-lo? Mas seu pai não é seu adversário, ele é seu pai e, independente dos seus defeitos, ele é alguém que você ama.

Dudley acenou concordando e suspirou.

— Então, eu não faço nada? — Ele perguntou tentando entender.

— Existe muito o que você pode fazer, conversar sobre isso com sua mãe, perdoar o seu pai, talvez, falar mais sobre como se sente com um terapeuta. — King sugeriu suavemente. — Mas, você não pode concertar seus pais ou a vida deles, não é sua responsabilidade fazê-los felizes.

— Mas...

— Dudley, lembra-se quando a alguns meses você estava em dúvida sobre o boxe, com medo de que aprender a lutar o tornasse violento e explosivo como seu pai? — King o interrompeu.

— Sim, você me disse que não eram minhas habilidades e sim minhas escolhas o mais importante. — Disse Dudley o encarando.

— Bem, isso também vale para os seus pais. Assim como você, eles fazem escolhas em suas vidas e, mais importante, escolhem ou não serem boas pessoas, mudar e melhorar quando percebem que estão errados. Entende? — King acompanhou sua mente processar a nova informação.

— Ok, então, o que eu posso fazer? — Duda perguntou ainda um pouco confuso.

— Bem, primeiro, deve compreender que não é sua culpa se eles não estão felizes, Dudley. São suas escolhas, seus erros ou acertos e não está em seu poder decidir ou escolher por eles. — King respondeu e Duda acenou. — Segundo, você pode tentar apoiar, ajudar e amá-los da maneira que for possível, que eles permitirem e que não o prejudique. Sua mãe fez novas escolhas em sua vida e seu pai se mantem nas escolhas antigas, que você acredita estarem erradas. Não é seu trabalho mudá-lo, mas pode tentar ajudá-lo a melhorar, amá-lo, apesar dos seus defeitos e não deixar que ele te use ou magoe. Talvez, com o tempo, ele melhore e faça novas escolhas, mas, se isso não acontecer, bem...

— Não é minha culpa. — Duda levantou os ombros sentindo-os um pouco mais leves.

— Com certeza, não. — King disse com firmeza.

Dudley decidiu ir treinar depois de conversar com King, sentindo-se um pouco melhor e, na verdade, liberar sua raiva socando o saco de areia era exatamente o que precisava. Ele estava um pouco envergonhado, mas seus colegas lhe mostraram apoio e não fizeram perguntas, assim, aos poucos, Duda conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas.

Mas, à noite, durante o jantar, ele voltou a pensar no que aconteceu e olhou para sua mãe algumas vezes em dúvida se devia lhe contar ou não. Ela não teve que ir buscá-lo, porque ele voltou com alguns amigos e seus pais, mas, a Diretora do Centro, solicitou que Dudley lhe comunicasse que eles a esperavam para uma reunião o mais breve possível.

Quando ele ajudava a tirar a louça da mesa, Dudley suspirou pela centésima vez na última hora e sua mãe deu um basta.

— Ok! Se vamos lavar a louça juntos, quero saber porque terei que passar mais uma hora ouvindo suspiros e vendo olhares de soslaio. — Disse Petúnia impaciente. — Pode dizer, seja lá o que você quer, Duda, tentarei ver se posso comprar.

Duda parou o que fazia e olhou em volta da cozinha pensando se deveria inventar alguma coisa ou simplesmente falar de uma vez. Todos o aconselharam a conversar com ela, Duda adiou porque não queria preocupá-la e também não queria saber a verdade, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo. No entanto, diante da reunião com a Diretora do Centro, que contaria o que aconteceu, adiar a conversa parecia tolice.

— Eu... — Dudley olhou para a mãe tentando encontrar as palavras, mas nada saiu.

— O que é isso, querido? — Ela perguntou mais séria ao ver sua expressão.

— Eu não quero ir na casa do meu pai amanhã. — Disse ele com firmeza.

— Ok. — Petúnia o encarou confusa e se perguntou se isso tinha a ver com seu comportamento estranho nos últimos 2 meses. — Porque?

— Eu briguei com ele hoje no Centro. — Dudley deixou escapar e viu sua expressão confusa se tornar preocupada e horrorizada.

— O que? Você está bem? — Sua mãe se aproximou dele preocupada e Duda suspirou quando sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ela sempre se preocupava com ele antes de qualquer um ou qualquer coisa, sempre o apoiava, sempre acreditava no melhor dele, nunca lhe ocorreria que a culpa da briga era dele. Seu amor por ele sempre foi algo tão natural quanto respirar e não houvera um dia em que Duda não o sentira, ainda que houvessem momentos em que acreditara ter que ser normal para merecê-lo. — Duda? O que? — Petúnia estava perdida ao ver sua emoção.

— Harry me disse que devo ser sincero com a senhora e acho que tenho que ser, acho que estou pronto agora. — Disse ele tentando tomar coragem.

— Ok, Duda, você pode me contar o que quiser, qualquer coisa. — Afirmou ela convicta.

— Eu sou mais feliz agora, gosto mais da nossa vida agora do que antes, no número 4. — Disse Duda e respirando fundo, continuou. — Gosto mais da mãe que você é agora e da pessoa que sou agora. Acho que estamos melhores e o papai não está, ele ainda é como sempre foi e acho que ele nos deixava pior. Você costumava me mimar e tratar mal o Harry, deixava o papai maltratá-lo e eu achava que aquilo era certo. Ele me dizia que eu poderia pegar o que quisesse, que tinha o direito de fazer qualquer coisa sem me importar com ninguém e eu agia assim porque pensei que tinha que ser assim para vocês me amarem.

— O que? — Petúnia estava tão pálida que poderia ter se passado por um fantasma.

— Harry era anormal e odiado, eu não queria que vocês me odiassem, assim tentava ser normal, mesmo que não entendesse a diferença exatamente. — Duda respirou fundo. — Tentava ser o que vocês queriam que eu fosse para que não deixassem de me amar e, bem, era por isso que eu era mal.

— Duda, você não é mal...

— Eu era, mamãe, eu... — Ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. — Harry mentiu naquele dia, ele queria me ajudar, me afastar do Piers e os outros, mas, na verdade, eles nunca me obrigaram a fazer nada. Eu era o líder da nossa gangue, eu roubava, espancava os meninos menores, jogava pedra nos carros e muitas outras coisas. Os outros faziam isso também, mas sob minha liderança, porque eu o mandava fazer.

Petúnia sentiu as pernas perderem as forças e se sentou na cadeira completamente chocada.

— Mas... o que...

— Eu tornei a vida do Harry um inferno na escola e pelo bairro, o perseguia com meus amigos praticamente todos os dias e, se o pegássemos, o socavamos. Fiz o mesmo com outras crianças que me incomodavam ou irritavam por qualquer coisa boba e achava que estava certo, que era isso o que esperavam de mim. — Ele pigarreou tentando afastar o bolo na garganta. — Que isso é o que era ser normal. Não me esforçava na escola ou para aprender, porque o papai disse que não queria um filho cdf e eu queria que ele me quisesse. E, você dizia que minhas notas eram culpa dos professores, assim, parecia que eu não precisava mudar, que era perfeito daquele jeito, mas eu não era. Harry me disse que vocês ficariam horrorizados se soubessem que tinham um filho marginal, um bullying que machucava outras crianças e, que vocês só não diziam nada sobre minhas notas, porque não queriam me magoar. Eu... realmente pensei que se tivesse boas notas, papai me odiaria.

Petúnia soluçou e pôs a mão sobre a boca horrorizada.

— Então, eu vi a verdade, vocês reagiram exatamente como o Harry previu quando souberam o que fazíamos, mas, mais uma vez, não me culparam. Todo mundo é culpado pelos meus erros, menos eu e, pela primeira vez, isso pareceu errado. — Duda suspirou e acenou para a casa. — Desde que viemos para cá, desde que papai machucou o Harry, estou tentando não ser mais como antes, eu não quero mais ser mal e não quero ser como meu pai. Eu não quero ser normal, mamãe.

Ela acenou com um soluço e sem encontrar palavras.

— E, a senhora tem me ajudado a melhorar, agora me corrige quando estou errado, diz não ou me faz realizar tarefas, é como se a senhora se importasse mais comigo. Antes, sentia que se não fosse daquele jeito, não me amaria e, agora, quando me incentiva a aprender mais, a melhorar, sinto que você me ama do jeito que sou, mas, que ainda quer que eu seja mais, porque me quer feliz. Faz sentido? — Disse Duda e ela acenou outra vez. — Então, quando vi o papai pela primeira vez depois do verão, ele me disse que a senhora estava infeliz... — Petúnia fez um som de protesto e seus olhos se arregalaram. — Papai disse que a senhora foi ameaçada e se sentiu obrigada a deixá-lo, por causa da tia Lily, por causa da proteção e do Harry. Ele afirmou que a senhora não queria deixá-lo e que estava infeliz, mas, que eu poderia ajudar. Ele me pediu para convencê-la a voltar, disse que a senhora nunca me negaria nada e, que se te pedisse, a senhora desistiria do divórcio e tudo voltaria a ser como antes.

— Isso... porque não me disse? — Petúnia se levantou e parecia zangada.

— Porque... eu não queria saber... — Ele abaixou os olhos envergonhado. — Eu disse a ele que não o ajudaria, fiz isso porque gosto das coisas como estão agora e, a verdade, é que não queria saber se ele estava certo. Papai disse que eu estava sendo egoísta por pensar só em mim e não me importar que a senhora e ele estavam infelizes.

Uma espécie de urro de protesto saiu de Petúnia e ela poderia socar alguém de tanta raiva.

— Isso não é verdade! Você não é egoísta! Nada disso é sua culpa! — Disse ela e ao ver sua expressão parou.

— A senhora não está infeliz? — Ele perguntou e parecia muito jovem e perdido.

— Não. Eu... me sinto culpada em dizer isso, culpada e envergonhada, mas, jamais me senti tão bem como nos últimos meses. Não feliz, exatamente, mas leve, em paz com minha consciência e esperançosa, mas não estou infeliz ou arrependida com o divórcio. Eu juro. — Ela respirou fundo tentando encontrar como se expressar, mas tinha algo que precisava saber antes. — O que aconteceu hoje? Porque você e Vernon discutiram?

Dudley contou tudo o que aconteceu, desde sua conversa com Harry, a discussão com seu pai e, por fim, a sua conversa com King.

— Ele está certo, nada disso é sua culpa. — Petúnia fechou os olhos tentando absorver tudo o que ouvira e se concentrar no que era mais importante, seu filho. — Sinto muito, que meus erros tenham te magoado e quero deixar algumas coisas claras. Primeiro, eu não estou infeliz pelo fim do meu casamento e não tenho qualquer intenção de voltar, não importa em que tipo de ilusão Vernon esteja vivendo. Segundo, meu objetivo em ter uma relação civilizada com seu pai é para que todas essas mudanças não te perturbem mais do que já fizeram. Quero que conviva com ele, vocês precisam um do outro e jamais quis afastá-los, desde que ele seja bom para você, claro. Por isso, exigi um acordo de guarda tão rígido, por isso, Vernon não tem autorização para levá-lo ou vê-lo em outro lugar que não seja o Centro. Eu tinha esperança que ele aceitasse a situação e se concentrasse em ser um bom pai para você. Pensei que conviverem e compartilharem esse tempo no Centro Esportivo ajudaria, que aos poucos tudo se encaixaria e você poderia até passar o fim de semana no número 4, uma ou duas vezes por mês.

— Eu não acho que ele desistirá e não penso que é só porque nos ama que é tão importante voltarmos. — Duda disse com olhar duro. — Eu fiz o que o Harry disse, mamãe, eu o observei, suas intenções e fraquezas, para mim, o que ele quer mais que tudo é que testemunhemos a seu favor no julgamento de agressão.

Petúnia o encarou pensativa e se lembrou da atitude estranha e solicita de Vernon naquela manhã. Ele claramente pretendia que a conversa fosse mais do que era, assim como sua visita ao número 4, cuja a intenção era encerrar de vez todo o processo de separação. Talvez, considerou com frieza, conhecendo o ex-marido como ela conhecia, sua atitude era manter uma relação amigável até o julgamento. Quem sabe, se não pretendia mentir sobre estar arrependido e assim ter um testemunho favorável dela.

— Ora, claro, aposto... — Ela resmungou ao perceber que estava se deixando ser enganada. Como era tola! — Ele com certeza tem esperança que acreditemos em seu arrependimento ou que mudou e não está com o temperamento tão explosivo. E, se me deixasse enganar e retomasse nosso casamento, praticamente, assinaria sua sentença de não culpado.

Duda apenas acenou decepcionado e triste.

— É assim que eu vejo também e não sei se algum dia ele vai mudar, mamãe. Não sei o que fazer porque estou tentando ser uma pessoa melhor... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — No Ritual Yule, eu pude senti, foi algo incrível, nunca pensei... Mas, eu juro que senti o vovô e a vovó, eles fizeram com que me sentisse bem, forte, corajoso, mesmo que não eu seja assim e... Era como se me abraçassem e me senti como quando você me abraça, amado. Parece bobo... — Ele enxugou as lágrimas do rosto corado.

— Não é bobo, me senti assim também e que eles me perdoavam... — Ela soluçou. — Mesmo que, talvez, eu não mereça... — Petúnia respirou fundo. — Olha, sobre o seu pai, mesmo que nunca mude, Vernon sempre será seu pai e não devemos desistir dele, ainda não. Eu conversarei com ele amanhã e tentarei resolver toda essa confusão absurda, deixarei claro que não o permitirei que se encontrem enquanto não mudar de atitude. Sinto muito que ele tenha lhe decepcionado, que eu... tenha lhe decepcionado e magoado, tudo o que fiz ou pensei, era com a intenção de evitar isso. Eu juro.

— Não entendo. E, se não estava infeliz por causa do papai, porque parecia tão triste nos últimos meses? — Dudley perguntou confuso.

— Eu... Talvez..., venha comigo. — Ela pegou sua mão e levou pelas escadas até pararem em frente ao quarto que ainda não tinha entrado desde que retornara a House Evans. — Essa casa, me faz tão feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Esse é o quarto da minha irmã e, em todos esses meses, não consegui entrar, não tive coragem, forças, até agora, mas, acho que chegou o momento. Estou pronta. — Petúnia abriu a porta e mal percebeu as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto ao ver o quarto de Lily igual à quando eram adolescentes. — Oh! Nossa foto, juntas no parque... — Ela soluçou dolorosamente.

— Mamãe... — Duda disse preocupado ao vê-la chorar.

— Dói, Duda, a dor que sinto com a perda vem acompanhada de arrependimentos, culpas e uma grande tristeza. — Ela apontou uma poltrona. — Sente-se, está na hora de eu te contar uma história, sobre uma garotinha feliz e amada, que tinha uma linda família, pais gentis e amorosos, uma irmã doce e amável. — Petúnia pegou a foto onde ela e Lily estavam sorrindo para a câmara. — Um dia, no jardim da nossa antiga casa, minha irmãzinha fez as flores dançarem. Parecia apenas uma brincadeira, como um faz de conta, estranho e fascinante, mas era real e a cada dia esse encantamento diferenciava nós duas. Um dia, neste parque, Lily voou do balanço e fiquei apavorada, insisti que parasse ou poderia se ferir, mas, na verdade, eu queria que ela fosse como eu, comum, normal. Quando descobrimos a verdade, uma bruxa, imagine isso, meus pais estavam fascinados e, de repente, eu senti algo que nunca tinha antes sentido. Ciúmes, inveja, desejo, todos sentimentos que ninguém imaginaria que uma criança sentiria tão fortemente, mas era tudo o que havia em meu coração. Eu escrevi uma carta ao diretor da escola, Hogwarts, implorando para que me deixasse ir para lá, para que me permitisse ser uma bruxa e cuidar de minha irmã. Sua resposta foi gentil, era impossível, claro, e ele me disse para tornar minha vida igualmente especial, encontrar minha própria magia e realizar grandes feitos. Meus pais tentaram me ajudar, hoje eu vejo, seus esforços para me incluir, para me motivar, me apoiar. Como me disse que faço com você. — Ela o olhou e Dudley acenou. — Papai viu meu talento para seguir seus passos, mamãe me dizia que eu tinha um grande coração, mas, eu o tranquei aqui. — Petúnia colocou a mão no peito e seus olhos verteram mais lágrimas pela dor e arrependimento. — Estava tomada pelo ressentimento, pelo ciúme e queria ser especial também, acreditava que meus pais me amariam mais, se eu fosse uma bruxa. Decidi que eles a amavam mais por ter magia e a odiei por isso, minha doce irmãzinha. Ainda me lembro dos seus olhos verdes magoados quando a chamei de anormal e me forcei a acreditar que ela era errada, uma aberração da natureza. Que eu, a normal, era a certa e, desde então, tentei envolver todos os aspectos da minha vida em uma existência comum e normal. — Suas palavras tinham um tom de desprezo por si e por suas escolhas. — Eu desprezei minha irmã, critiquei e me zanguei com meus pais, todos os dias, eu lutava contra meu amor por eles, desprezei os seus amores por mim e me convenci que não precisava deles em minha vida. Até que, eu estava tão sozinha... pensei que nunca teria ninguém, nunca seria amada, mas, então, um dia, conheci o seu pai. Ele parecia ser exatamente o que eu queria, intolerante com o diferente, preconceituoso, rígido, comum e normal. — Petúnia o encarou e sorriu com tristeza. — Vernon era apenas mais um passo em direção a minha covardia, as escolhas erradas que fiz, mas, tudo o que podia ver, era que agora eu tinha uma família. Um dia, um bebê foi deixado em nossa porta... — Em um sussurro, Petúnia contou sobre seu amor ao sobrinho, as brigas, sua covardia e como ela tentou preservar seu casamento e, mais importante, proteger a ele, Dudley. — Eu nunca quis que se sentisse como eu, que se sentisse menos, menos importante, especial, amado. Queria que soubesse que era querido do jeito que era, não importava suas birras, excesso de peso, queria que se sentisse a criança mais amada desse mundo e que, quando Harry fosse dito ser um bruxo, você não o invejaria e se magoaria por não ser um também.

— Quer dizer... que a senhora o tratou daquele jeito por minha causa? — Sussurrou ele engasgado.

— Não! Não, Duda, não por sua causa, por minha! Eu queria te proteger, mas, a verdade, a dura verdade, é que eu não queria encarar que estava errada. — Petúnia olhou em volta do quarto e seu rosto se desmanchou em dor. — Toda a minha vida, meu casamento, minhas escolhas, foram erradas e eu não conseguia encarar essa realidade. Como!? Como eu poderia admitir que eu tinha fracassado, que eu era uma péssima mãe, uma péssima tia, um péssimo ser humano. Pior, como poderia encarar que desperdicei o amor e tempo com minha família, por nada. Harry me disse... — Ela soluçou desesperada. — Que não era culpa de Lily que o destino não me deu magia, mas, que o destino foi ainda mais cruel com ela, pois minha irmãzinha só viveu até os 21 anos. Eu poderia ter amado ela por 21 anos, mas, joguei nosso tempo no lixo, Duda, perdido para sempre e tudo por nada. Eu estava errada, tão errada... — Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos. — Fui tão tola, tentei me convencer que fazia o que fazia para te proteger a tudo custo, pois, você é quem eu mais amo, mas, a verdade, é que estava apenas sendo covarde. Harry... me perdoou, nem sei como, mas, ele me ama e é minha última oportunidade de fazer o certo. Para ele, para Lily, para você e para mim. Entende?

Dudley acenou e sua expressão era de mágoa e tristeza.

— Eu ainda não entendo, mamãe, tudo isso que aconteceu, seu afastamento da tia Lily, o tratamento que deram ao Harry... Ele dormia no armário! Vocês me ensinando a odiá-lo, contando todas aquelas mentiras sobre seus pais serem marginais e bêbados. Tudo isso, apenas, porque a senhora não era uma bruxa? — Ele perguntou confuso e Petúnia sentiu seu coração se quebrar ao ver sua decepção.

— Sim. — Ela admitiu simplesmente sem tentar se justificar mais.

— Isso era tão importante? Pensei... que odiasse a magia e os bruxos... — Dudley não entendia nada de nada.

— Eu sei, parece tolo agora, não é? Mas, naquele momento, era tudo o importava, me convenci a odiar para que não doesse tanto não ser uma bruxa. — Seus olhos mostraram seu arrependimento.

— Eu não sinto inveja do Harry, não preciso ser um bruxo para me sentir amado por você. Acho que do jeito errado, a senhora conseguiu fazer o que pretendia, pois não me sinto magoado por não ter magia. — Duda sussurrou cansado. — Mas... o preço foi muito alto, mamãe. O Harry não merecia... ele nos ama e nos perdoou porque é bom, mas poderia ser o oposto. Se fosse tarde demais, ele poderia nos odiar ou não nos querer em sua vida.

— Eu sei. Quando ele caiu daquela escada... Vernon pode tê-lo empurrado acidentalmente, mas era minha culpa, tudo minha culpa. E, se ele me odiasse, seria minha culpa... — Petúnia olhou com arrependimento. — Assim como é minha culpa o que sentiu enquanto crescia, suas dúvidas, seu comportamento, você não é mal, Dudley e sinto tanto. — Ela soluçou e apertou sua mão. — Eu fiz tudo errado e, além do Harry, você foi quem mais sofreu e isso foi muito injusto. Me perdoe?

Dudley acenou engasgado e apertou a mão dela também.

— Sim. — Ele olhou para o quarto de sua tia e pensou em todas as lembranças dos seus avós pela casa. — Se essa casa te deixou tão triste, porque quis ficar aqui?

— Porque... tem tanto amor aqui... — Seus olhos se encheram de mais lágrimas. — É como se nos últimos meses eu estivesse resgatando minhas memórias, revivendo meu tempo com minha família, me lembrando do amor deles, de como era ser amado por eles. E, é tão bom, triste, mas, incrivelmente bom. Em cada cômodo tem uma lembrança, um objeto, uma cena, uma frase, um abraço, um cheiro... — Ela soluçou e se curvou. — Oh, Deus, dói tanto, tenho tantas saudades e queria tanto ter feito diferente, estou tão arrependida.

Dudley não aguentou mais ver sua dor e a abraçou com força.

— Sinto muito, mamãe. Sinto tanto...

Duda chorou com ela, porque ele podia sentir sua dor, entender seu sofrimento e porque, pela primeira vez, lamentou profundamente a morte de seus avós e tia.

Quando as lágrimas diminuíram, Petúnia o beijou na bochecha e suspirou.

— Sinto tanto, que meus erros tenham te ferido, isso era a última coisa que eu queria, Duda. Mas, agora, sinto que é o momento de seguir... Eu senti, no ritual, o amor deles também, apesar de tudo, eles me amam, Harry me ama, eu tenho você e... não posso mudar o passado... — Sua voz se embargou e ela respirou fundo. — Mas posso ser melhor no futuro, me redimir pelos meus erros e, talvez, encontrar o perdão e paz que preciso. Nos últimos meses, eu estive mergulhada no passado, na dor e no arrependimento, acredito... que precisava disso porque, nunca antes, me permiti sofrer e lamentar a perda deles.

— Por isso que você parecia tão triste e... perdida? — Dudley perguntou enxugando o rosto das lágrimas.

— Sim. Mas, é a hora de deixar o passado para traz, eles se foram e... — Seus olhos verteram mais lágrimas e Petúnia se esforçou para detê-las. — Isso não mudará, eu não posso mudar o que fiz de errado no passado, mas posso mudar o futuro. E, fazer novas escolhas, encontrar um sentido em minha vida, fazer minha própria magia, ser quem eu deveria ter sido, seja lá quem... — Seu rosto se tornou pensativo. — Eu não sei quem sou...

— Você é a minha mamãe. — Disse Duda com carinho e Petúnia sorriu.

— Sim. Isso eu sou com certeza e do Harry também, sempre pensei que não poderia amar e cuidar de vocês dois, que tinha que escolher, mas... Deus, como fui tola! O mais fácil da minha vida é amar vocês. Lily... — Sua voz caiu em um sussurro enquanto olhava com carinho em volta. — Ela me pediu para amá-lo, apenas isso, disse que o passado seria esquecido e perdoado se eu lhe desse amor. Depois de tudo o que fiz, pensei que ela me odiasse e me diria para ficar bem longe de seu filho, mas, Lily me pediu para lhe amar. Senti que isso era importante, sabe, a maneira que ela insistiu, como se Harry precisasse urgentemente ser amado.

— Como a senhora disse, isso não é difícil, depois de tudo o que lhe fiz, do quanto o atormentei, Harry ainda me ajudou, mentiu para me proteger e me perdoou. — Duda abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. — Ele me disse que teve ajuda para ser melhor quando chegou a Hogwarts e que queria me ajudar também. Ele temia que eu acabaria por machucar alguém ou na cadeia se não mudasse.

— Oh, querido, eu fui tão cega... — Disse ela triste. — Mas, não foi sua culpa, a maneira como agiu, as atitudes que teve...

— Estavam erradas, mamãe, não pode me desculpar por isso. — Disse ele com firmeza.

— Posso sim, assim como o Harry, eu e qualquer pessoa que sofreu com seu bullying, podemos te desculpar porque, no fim, você era uma criança inocente, vítima dos nossos erros. — Petúnia suspirou e acariciou seu rosto. — E, o mais importante é que decidiu mudar, recomeçou em uma nova escola e está tentando melhorar a cada dia. Eu vejo a sua luta, você quer ser melhor, se redimir e eu também. Por isso que nós dois temos que parar de olhar para o passado e nos concentrarmos no presente e no futuro. Você tem uma nova escola, novos amigos e, para mim, o primeiro passo é renovar a casa, novas cores, móveis, vou transformar essa casa em nosso lar e não terá nada de chato e normal. — Petúnia se levantou e estava cheia daquela energia que Duda já vira, talvez o nome fosse vida. Sua mãe estava cheia de vida. — Depois conseguirei um emprego, quem sabe novos amigos e seguiremos em frente.

— Já temos uma nova família, sabe, com os Boots. — Disse ele timidamente. Gostava muito de todos os Boots.

— Sim. — Petúnia sorriu um pouco espantada também. — Temos uma nova família e podemos aprender muito com eles. Não é?

— Sim, o Prof. Bunmi me ensinou a jogar xadrez e a Sra. Madaki a como ajudar os sem tetos. — Duda disse sorrindo mais. — Ela disse que sou bom nisso.

— É claro que é, mesmo que eu não tenha visto a verdade antes, não me enganei em uma coisa, Duda. Você tem um bom coração. — Ela disse suavemente. — E, isso é o que importa daqui por diante, seguiremos em frente, juntos, tentando ser melhores a cada dia. Ok?

— Ok. — Duda disse e, todo o peso que sentia em seus ombros jovens e fortes, desapareceu.

Se Duda estava aliviado de contar a verdade e compreender porque sua vida fora uma grande mentira, Petúnia ainda não encontrará essa paz. No dia seguinte, ela o deixou na casa de um amigo da escola depois de combinar com a mãe do garoto e partiu para Surrey. A viagem foi feita rapidamente e sua mente estava tão profundamente concentrada em seus pensamentos que até se surpreendeu quando estacionou em frente ao número 4.

Vernon abriu a porta sorridente e pareceu um pouco abalado ao ver sua expressão, um segundo depois, seu sorriso se amarelou quando não viu Duda.

— Duduzinho não quis vir? — Perguntou tentando disfarçar o desconforto.

— Não. Ele não quer vê-lo no momento, Vernon. — Disse Petúnia muito séria.

— Hum... Bem, Pet, sobre o que aconteceu ontem, aquele tal Centro, acredito que não é o lugar certo para o nosso garoto de ouro frequentar. — Disse ele enquanto entravam na sala de estar. — Não confio naquelas pessoas esquisitas e, ontem, só porque perdi um pouco a calma, eles decidiram me expulsar. Ameaçaram até a chamar a polícia, mas, eu não me deixei intimidar, não mesmo. Insisti que levaria o Duda para um lugar seguro e sabe o que aconteceu?

— O que? — Petúnia perguntou interessada em saber como ele se enrolaria ainda mais com suas manipulações.

— Um anormal apareceu, uma aberração igual ao garoto e me ameaçou com sua... anormalidade. — Disse ele indignado. — Eu, sinceramente, temi por minha vida e tive que partir, eles nem deixaram que me despedisse do Duduzinho. Imagine isso, meu próprio filho!

— Talvez se não tivesse explodido o seu temperamento, Vernon. — Considerou ela em tom razoável.

— Ora, sim, eu perdi um pouco a calma, mas, não foi nada demais para que eles agissem daquela maneira. Eu sou um cidadão de bem e não um pank ou marginal, ora. — Disse Vernon estufando o peito.

— Não foi o que o Duda me contou. — Ela disse olhando em volta pensativa.

— Bem, nós discutimos, Duda tem andado muito... rebelde, Pet, por isso que estou preocupado. Eu sei que a nova escola só tem crianças de boas famílias, assim, deve se influência daquele Centro estranho, pois o nosso garoto não é o mesmo e tem sido muito desafiador, sabe. — Disse ele sorrindo com a sensação de que a estava convencendo como sempre. — Sei que você não quer retomar o nosso casamento, eu entendo e respeito a sua decisão, mas acredito que você deveria considerar o que tudo isso causou ao nosso filho.

— Como assim? — Ela se mostrou interessada.

— Bem, sua ideia é nos mantermos civilizados pelo bem do Duda, mas ele tem passado por muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, sabe. A adolescência, nova escola, nova casa, nosso divórcio, é natural que ele se mostre confuso e rebelde, nos enfrente e desobedeça. — Vernon continuou em tom persuasivo. — Mas, que mais me preocupa é o que ele poderia fazer para nos chamar atenção, sabe, Duda poderia se tornar um punk rebelde ou se envolver com marginais, aberrações ou esquisitos como tem naquele Centro... Petúnia, tinha um com o cabelo ruim comprido e cheio de trança, tenho certeza que é um imigrante. — Disse ele com nojo e baixou o tom para contar um segredo perigoso. — Pode até estar envolvido com drogas.

— E, qual seria a solução, Vernon. — Petúnia perguntou em tom suave.

— Bem, não agora, porque sei que não pode, mas, talvez, poderíamos retomar nosso casamento. Eu te amo e sei que me ama, Pet e amava a nossa vida, podemos ter tudo como era antes, sermos felizes outra vez. — Seus olhos estavam cheios de ansiedade e esperança. — E, cuidaremos do nosso garoto como ele merece, assim, Duda não será mais infeliz.

— Você acha que Duda está infeliz? — Ela perguntou mostrando preocupação.

— Com certeza. Ele não deixa que veja porque não quer preocupá-la, mas, sei que está infeliz, ainda que me disse que gosta da nova escola. — Vernon se aproximou e esfregou as mãos. — É de mim, de estarmos juntos que ele sente falta, Pet, de sermos uma família, assim... Bem, não agora, por causa do garoto, mas, depois que se livrar dele, eu poderia me mudar para Londres com vocês, assim o Duda continuaria a ir para essa nova escola importante. — Ao ver seu rosto se fechar, acrescentou rapidamente. — Eu sei, você está decidida sobre a separação, por causa da aberração, mas, agora é diferente, Pet! Você precisa pensar no que é melhor para o nosso Duda! Lembra? Juramos que ele viria sempre em primeiro lugar, mas, parece que você esqueceu e só pensa naquele... Olha, talvez, eles tenham mexido com a sua cabeça, usaram a anormalidade deles para te obrigar a ir embora ou sei lá.

Petúnia o encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Acabou? Quer dizer, para suas ideias seguirem nesta direção, tenho a impressão que precisa de algo importante. Algo como, não estar preso por agressão a um menor? — Petúnia expôs em tom doce.

— Oh! Sim, claro, mas isso é simples, Pet. — Disse ele sorridente.

— Mesmo? — Ela expressou seu espanto.

— Sim, quer dizer, se já estivermos morando juntos ou noivos... Imagine isso, Pet! Poderíamos nos casar de novo e fazer uma viagem de lua de mel para Maiorca! — Seus olhos brilharam de animação ou, talvez, insanidade. — Se já tivermos reatado, meu advogado disse que isso será muito positivo no julgamento. O menino estará afastado da nossa família e poderemos falar que tipo de aberração ingrato ele era. Mas, se você ainda não se livrou dele, basta dizer a verdade, Pet, que o que aconteceu não foi minha culpa, que sou um bom pai e que me perdoou. Assim, tudo ficará bem!

Vernon tinha aquela expressão de animação meio insana e Petúnia o observou por alguns segundos.

— Sabe, eu o conheço a mais de 15 anos, Vernon, sei dos seus defeitos e compartilhei muitos deles. Quando nos separamos, meu pensamento era que você alimentou e ampliou esses defeitos. Eu já era intolerante, egoísta, mesquinha, invejosa e, me casar com você, me fez pior, sabe, chegou a um ponto em que não podia ver em mim mais do que essa caricatura. Sua esposa, uma dona de casa, uma péssima mãe e tia, que tentava agradá-lo, ser a esposa que você acreditava ser uma boa esposa, ser a pessoa que você acreditava que eu deveria ser. — Petúnia suspirou e o encarou. — Mas, sabe o que percebi nas últimas 24 horas ao olhar para tudo com mais atenção? O quão manipulador você é, e um muito bom.

— O que!? — Sua expressão era de espanto cômico. — Pet!

— Não me chame assim! — Gritou ela furiosa. — Eu detesto esse apelido! Sempre detestei e lhe disse quando namorávamos, mas as coisas sempre tinham que ser do seu jeito, assim, ora, é só um doce apelido carinhoso, então eu parei de reclamar. — Petúnia o olhou com nojo. — Mas eu sempre o odiei! Fingi como fingi muitas outras coisas, mentindo para mim mesma, mas também sendo manipulada por você. Porque você viu como eu estava perdida, não viu? Você encontrou as minhas fraquezas, inseguranças, autoestima inexistente, sabia como me manipular, dizer o que eu precisava ouvir para ser quem você queria que eu fosse. Eu era uma estudante brilhante, meu pai tinha orgulho de mim, queria que eu seguisse seus passos e ainda não era o suficiente para mim. Eu me lembro como queria que meu pai amasse e se orgulhasse só de mim, que me achasse melhor que Lily, que era apenas uma aberração. — Ela o encarou e sorriu com frieza. — Você alimentou isso, me fez brigar com meus pais em vários momentos, me disse várias vezes como eles eram ingratos por não me valorizarem mais e eu me deixei convencer. Então, um dia, quando estava vulnerável e perdida, confusa sobre o futuro profissional que teria sem meu pai, você me disse que não precisava me preocupar. Que você não era como eles, que me amava e cuidaria de mim, eu não precisava trabalhar ou temer nada, porque você me daria a vida que eu merecia. Eu me deixei acreditar que isso era o que eu queria, me deixei ser manipulada para desistir dos meus sonhos para ser a esposa que você queria.

— Você queria isso! Me disse que o que mais queria era não ficar sozinha! Queria uma família sua e ser amada mais que tudo no mundo! Eu lhe dei isso! Eu me dediquei a você e ao nosso filho. Agora me diz que não era bem o que queria... Ora, eu não tenho culpa se você era confusa e perdida, eu lhe dei a orientação que precisava, a conduzi, a moldei na mulher incrível que é agora. A mulher que eu amo! — Disse ele e parecia sincero.

— Você não me ama! Você quer e ama a caricatura que me tornei para te agradar! Para não te perder! Para não ficar sozinha! Para me sentir amada! — Gritou ela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Nós dois vivemos uma mentira, Vernon. Eu, sendo uma coisa artificial e mecânica. Você, amando o que moldou ao seu gosto sem perceber que era falso.

— Querida! Podemos recomeçar! Seja qual foram os meus erros, eu posso melhorar e começaremos uma nova relação. — Ele parecia desesperado. — Namoramos e nos casamos outra vez...

— Por favor! Pare! — Petúnia gritou outra vez e a sala imaculada, decorada com cores sóbrias e chatas, não parecia combinar com a explosão. — Você não me ama ou se importa comigo, infelizmente, percebo agora que nem com seu filho está preocupado. Sua única preocupação aqui, seu único objetivo é se livrar da cadeia, Vernon. — Ela riu de sua expressão de espanto. — Eu vejo você! Seu filho vê você! Nós mudamos, Vernon e não estamos mais cegos, nos recusamos a continuar a ser enganados e manipulados por você.

— Pet, por favor... eu... não mereço ir para a cadeia por causa daquela aberração...

— Não o chame assim! Meu sobrinho não é uma aberração, ele é um bruxo, um grande e poderoso bruxo. Também é um garoto doce e amoroso, inteligente e temperamental, se parece tanto com minha irmã e ao mesmo tempo é tão diferente dela. — Petúnia falou e acompanhou seu rosto arroxear de indignação por ela ousar dizer tudo aquilo em sua casa. — Sabe, Vernon, o amor é algo curioso porque nem sempre sabemos como amar. Às vezes, não o tempo todo como eu fiz, devemos pensar mais no outro do que em nós mesmos. Eu fiz isso em nossa relação e você poderia mostrar que mudou ou que quer mesmo melhorar e retribuir.

— O que? — Ele pareceu desconcertado com a mudança repentina em seu tom e palavras. — Eu... qualquer coisa...

— Bem, porque vou lhe fazer essa oferta aqui e agora, apenas uma vez e quero que responda com sinceridade, Vernon. Sem truques, manipulações, apenas a verdade sobre o que sente, sobre o que está disposto a fazer por mim. — Disse ela sabendo que ele nunca aceitaria sua proposta. — Eu amo o Harry, tanto quanto amo nosso filho e nada me faria mais feliz do que os ver amados e seguros. Terem um futuro brilhante, felizes e fazer parte de suas vidas. Você pode aceitar isso? Pode deixar de lado seus preconceitos, seus medos e intolerância, mudar, melhorar e aceitar o meu sobrinho em nossas vidas? Eu nem lhe peço para amá-lo, apenas para não o odiar ou tratá-lo mal. Consegue vê-lo como parte de nossa família, Vernon?

Seu rosto se fechou na hora e seus olhos expressaram uma mistura de ódio e repulsa.

— Nunca. — Disse firme e sincero.

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns segundos.

— Então, é o que é. Acabou. — Disse ela frisando as silabas. — Nós dois sabemos disso, que no momento em que eu mudei, que enxerguei a verdade, nosso casamento estava acabado. E, quer saber o que mais está claro para mim? Você não me ama ou se importa comigo, tudo o que quer é me manipular para sair da cadeia. Mas, isso não me surpreende, é quem você é, Vernon e, seu instinto de sempre pensar em você em primeiro lugar, o faria agir assim. No entanto, nunca pensei que envolveria nosso filho nisso, manipulando, mentindo, usando suas inseguranças, seus medos, para a sua vantagem! Que tipo de pai faz algo assim com o próprio filho?

— Eu não fiz isso! — Berrou ele acuado.

— Sim, você fez e sabe que fez, assim, não precisa tentar se defender ou justificar. Você disse ao nosso filho que eu estava infeliz e arrependida, acusou-o de ser egoísta por não lhe ajudar e Duda passou os últimos 2 meses se sentindo triste e culpado, preocupado comigo e, ontem, inventou mais mentiras sobre nossa visita a essa casa. Duda o enfrentou porque percebeu suas mentiras e o que você fez? Perdeu a calma, explodiu, gritou com ele, com outras pessoas, tentou tirá-lo do Centro, mesmo sabendo que não tem permissão, e sabe o que mais poderia ter feito com meu filho se estivessem sozinhos.

— Eu nunca machucaria meu filho! Eu perdi meu temperamento, mas não foi minha culpa! Duda está muito rebelde, influência daqueles punks malucos e, quando todos ficaram me dizendo o que fazer, fiquei com mais raiva, mas jamais...

— Não me importa. — Interrompeu ela com frieza. — Mesmo que nunca levante a mão para o meu filho, o que você fez nos últimos meses foi abuso também e sua atitude ontem não passará em branco. Tenho testemunhas e limitarei ainda mais suas visitas, limitarei a sua presença venenosa na vida do meu filho e juro que, se tornar a fazer algo assim, conseguirei que nunca mais o veja. Entendeu!?

— Você... não pode... — Ele estava enfurecido e fechou as mãos em punhos. — Não pode afastar meu filho de mim.

— Foi você quem fez isso, Vernon. Duda não quis vir aqui e não quer te ver, ele está magoado com suas atitudes e manipulações. — Petúnia suspirou. — Eu descobri ainda mais coisas sobre o nosso filho, que duvido que você se importe, assim, não mencionarei, mas ficou claro que ele está decepcionado com nós dois. Ele nos vê, Vernon... — Sua voz se embargou. — E não gosta do que está vendo. Antes mesmo de perceber isso, estava decidida a ser uma pessoa melhor, por mim, uma mãe e tia melhores por eles, mas, agora, quero muito ser alguém de quem meu filho se orgulhe de chamar de mãe. Sugiro que faça o mesmo antes que seja tarde demais. — Disse ela e suspirou cansada. — Se arrependa de suas ações, se desculpe e mude ou o perderá, Vernon, para sempre.

Ele parecia sem palavras, raivoso, teimoso e confuso, como se não entendesse porque precisava mudar. Petúnia decidiu partir e deixar para pegar suas coisas outro dia, assim, se dirigiu a porta.

— Ah, antes de ir, sugiro que converse com seu advogado e diga que não testemunharei a seu favor. — Disse ela em tom firme. — Contarei a verdade, foi um acidente, mas causado por suas ações destemperadas...

— O que você sabe sobre a verdade!? — Berrou ele empalidecendo. — Diga! — Vernon se aproximou dela e pela primeira vez, Petúnia teve medo de ser agredida, mas ele se desviou e foi na direção ao armário. — Aqui! Olha bem! Foi sua ideia se bem me lembro! Você se posa, na minha cara, de mãe perfeita, de tia arrependida, mas estava aqui e me ajudou a tornar a vida do garoto um inferno! Nós dois concordamos que era o que a aberração merecia, que isso sufocaria sua anormalidade. Você nunca protestou, Petúnia. — Ele disse seu nome com deboche e sorriu de satisfação ao ver sua palidez ao olhar para o armário.

— Isso não é verdade, eu nunca... — Ela engoliu em seco. — Eu estava com medo que me deixasse e perdida, sufocada por meu ciúme, minha inveja, mas, eu amava o meu docinho... — Seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. — Você disse que não aguentaria, ameaçou deixá-lo em um orfanato, ameaçou me deixar sozinha, com duas crianças pequenas. Eu não tinha dinheiro, você perdeu minha herança e deixei a faculdade... — Seus olhos se encheram de dor e raiva. — Você me prendeu! Me manipulou e eu enxerguei quase tarde demais. Você é um monstro!

— Você é igual a mim! Se sou um monstro, você também é! Se Duda se envergonha de mim, também deve se envergonhar de você! Porque você sempre foi péssima! Péssima mãe, amante, esposa, uma mulher medíocre... — Um estalo alto soou quando ela o esbofeteou, seu rosto bochechudo com uma marca bem distinta de sua mão.

Petúnia parecia chocada por seu ato e soluçou dolorosamente.

— Você está certo... — Com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, ela olhou em volta. — Eu era um monstro nessa casa, igual a você... O que eu estava pensando... — Respirando fundo, Petúnia o olhou com frieza. — Eu não quero nada daqui. Eu mudei e estou melhorando, me renovando e não preciso de nada da velha Petúnia. Tenho uma nova casa, uma nova vida, amigos, família e não quero nada da minha antiga vida, nada que me lembre de você, dessa casa ou da caricatura que eu era. — Enxugando as lágrimas do rosto com firmeza, acrescentou. — Pode ficar com tudo! Engula! Queime! Não me importa! Começarei minha renovação deixando você para traz de uma vez por todas e espero que tenha uma vida muito infeliz, Vernon Dursley!

Ela se virou, passou pela porta a fechando com um baque e foi em direção ao carro, nunca se sentindo tão leve e forte, determinada e destemida. No entanto, quando destravou seu carro, a Sra. Marley do número 6 se aproximou em um trote apressado e chamando-a docemente.

— Oiiii, querida! — Disse ela e Petúnia respirou fundo por ter que se deparar com a maior fofoqueira do bairro. —Petúnia! Finalmente voltou de viagem? Senti tanto a sua falta e dos nossos chás!

— Olá, Sra. Marley. — Disse ela tentando ser educada, apesar dos olhos vermelhos e marcas de lágrimas.

— Querida, mas o que foi que aconteceu? — Ela percebeu rapidamente, como um tubarão que sente o cheiro de sangue, que algo estava errado. — Duda está bem? E Vernon? Oh! Não me diga. Sua tia faleceu! Sinto tanto!

— Tia? — Ela perguntou confusa.

— Sim, sim, pobre Vernon nos contou que você viajou para a Escócia... — Sussurrou ela como se o nome fosse um palavrão. — Para cuidar de uma tia, irmã de sua mãe, que estava muito doente. Ele até nos contou que quando ela partisse, vocês herdariam uma pequena herança e comprariam uma casa em Maiorca, imagine isso! — Disse ela sorridente e invejosa. Ela tinha 60 anos, cabelos brancos cortados em estilo chanel e era bem baixinha. — Espero que me convidem!

— Oh... — Petúnia olhou para a casa e depois para a velha fofoqueira. — O que mais o Vernon disse?

— Bem, ele disse que você levou o Duda com você e que, finalmente, se livraram do pequeno marginal. Vernon disse que estava muito feliz e ansioso com sua volta... não que sua tia morrer seja uma coisa boa, é claro. — Disse ela tentando disfarçar o sorriso.

— Ele disse o que aconteceu com meu sobrinho? — Perguntou ela com a voz endurecendo e Sra. Marley entendeu de maneira diferente.

— Sim. — Seu tom baixou para um de conspiração. — Logo que a polícia apareceu, todo o bairro ficou em polvorosa, bando de fofoqueiros. Eu lhes disse para não incomodar o pobre Vernon, mas..., bem, decidi perguntar por mim mesma, afinal, sou uma grande amiga da família.

— E? — Incentivou Petúnia.

— Ele me disse que o garoto foi pego roubando e outras coisas vis, assim, a polícia veio e o levou para um reformatório... hum... St. Brutus para Crianças Irrecuperáveis. Isso! — Ela disse com satisfação. — Esse era o nome, ainda tenho boa memória, veja. Deve ser um grande alívio se livrar do pequeno marginal, não é mesmo, Petúnia querida?

— St. Brutus... — Petúnia encarou a casa tentando imaginar como era possível sua raiva aumentar e seu arrependimento pelo tapa desaparecer. Desgraçado! — Sabe, Sra. Marley, se a senhora tiver tempo, adoraria tomar o seu delicioso chá. Também senti falta desse nossos momentos e deliciosas conversas, além disso, tenho tanto o que lhe contar.

— Claro, querida, venho e me conte tudo! Prometo manter segredo. — Disse ela com uma risada falsa.

— Estou contando com isso. — Disse Petúnia docemente.

Por mais de uma hora, Petúnia contou a verdade, sem mencionar magia, claro, sobre como era sua vida no número 4. Ela não falou de todo o drama emocional, mas se focou nas mentiras sobre Harry e as consequências.

— Não posso acreditar! Todo esse tempo! Oh, pobrezinha, como deve ter sofrido! — Disse Sra. Marley e parecia sincera, o que era incomum. — Se eu soubesse... — Seus olhos se entristeceram. — Meu marido também era abusivo comigo, não com meus filhos, graças a Deus. Quando ele morreu na guerra, senti um grande alívio.

— Eu não sabia disso. — Disse Petúnia ao ver seus olhos entristecidos.

— Nunca falo sobre isso, pois sei que algumas pessoas me julgariam, mesmo que ele tenha morrido a mais de 30 anos. Naquela época, era muito pior, você deveria apanhar e esconder, aguentar e seguir em frente, mas, mesmo nos dias de hoje, as pessoas nos culpam e não percebem como estamos vulneráveis com nossos sentimentos e corpo. — Disse ela e apertou sua mão. — Sinto muito que tenha passado por isso porque, mesmo sem uma marca em seu corpo, olho para você e vejo as marcas emocionais que eu tive um dia.

— Eu posso enfrentar e superar isso, Sra. Marley... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Desculpe..., apenas, meu sobrinho é um menino tão doce e permiti que todos acreditassem naquelas mentiras, deixei que Vernon o maltratasse e, no fim, quase o perdi tragicamente. Estou lhe contando isso porque sei que poderá contar para as outras mães que mantenham seus filhos longe dele. Seu temperamento... — Suspirando, ela usou um lenço para enxugar o rosto. — Ainda que em breve virá o julgamento e Vernon será condenado, espero.

— Eu também. — Disse ela com firmeza e acenou resoluta. — Não se preocupe, querida, avisárei-las sobre seu temperamento, mas manterei o resto em segredo.

Quando entrou no carro alguns minutos depois, Petúnia viu a Sra. Marley bater na porta do número 7, que não tinha crianças, e sorriu com satisfação. E, enquanto retornava para Londres, na Rua dos Alfeneiros e adjacentes, se espalhou, muito rapidamente, a verdade sobre o monstruoso Vernon Dursley e seu doce e espancado sobrinho, Harry Potter.

Harry estava paralisado, olhando para a gigantesca casa ancestral da Família Potter. Ele sabia que era uma Mansão, sabia que deveria ser grande, sabia que sua família era rica, bem, um pouco mais que isso..., na verdade, muito mais que isso, admitiu. Ele também tinha a intuição de que a Mansão Potter seria muito diferente da Mansão Hallanon e, ainda, não estava preparado para tudo isso.

Sirius os aparatou para o jardim da frente, mesmo que Harry alegou que não se importava de caminhar.

— Isso seria muito demorado e já estamos atrasados, Harry. — Disse ele suavemente. — Toda essa floresta faz parte da propriedade e, de carro, seria um trajeto de uma hora até a casa.

— Uau! — Ele disse chocado. — E, está tudo sob as alas? Os trouxas não podem vê-la? — Harry sabia que a Floresta em volta do Chalé Boot não estava sob as alas e os trouxas a viam, isso mudava quando se aproximavam da casa.

— Sim. Eles não veem nada por um lado e, pelo outro, tem um pântano, isso os mantem longe. — Disse ele e, estendendo o braço, acrescentou. — Vamos?

E, assim, aqui estavam, diante da maior casa que o Harry já viu. A Abadia era grande, antiga e sombria, Hallanon era igualmente antiga e grande, mas luxuosa. Agora, a Mansão Potter era...

— Que incrível e... grande. — Sussurrou ele como se não devesse levantar a voz diante de tanta beleza.

— Sim. Você entenderá melhor porque é tão grande quando entrarmos, mas, lembre-se que os Potters sempre tiveram muitos filhos. Seu avô e seu pai foram a exceção. — Disse Sirius com as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para a casa com carinho. —É quase como voltar para casa...

Harry acenou, pois tinha a mesma sensação. A impressionante Mansão ficava em um ponto elevado do terreno e cercado por árvores, na verdade, a impressão era de que a casa brotara no meio da Floresta Stone Waterfall, pois as árvores a envolviam completamente. A estrada, que seguia desde o portão, terminava abruptamente em frente a um pequeno jardim nevado que no verão deveria ter grama. Havia uma fonte no meio, cuja água escorria com um barulho calmante de uma cachoeira de pedras cinzas escuras. A fonte ficava bem em frente a porta de folha dupla e vermelha da entrada da Mansão e, a sua volta, havia um calçamento de pedras acinzentadas formando um grande círculo. Harry poderia ver os carros sendo estacionados ali e as pessoas subindo pelos degraus de pedra branca da escada, até a varanda e, então, alcançando a bonita porta vermelha.

Do lado esquerdo e direito haviam árvores e, ao fundo, um morro se elevava, não tão alto como o Monte Ken, mas a Floresta seguia morro acima, em um cenário incrivelmente bonito e nevado. No entanto, a Mansão em si era o mais impressionante, toda feita com tijolinhos pintados de branco, brilhava refletido pelo sol de inverno, assim como a neve. Detalhes em madeira marrom claro, faia, Harry reconheceu, estavam por toda a parte, contrastando e decorando a fachada da Mansão e tornando-a ainda mais bonita. Mas, o que mais o impressionou foi seu tamanho e sua arquitetura medieval que, com as torres, lhe lembrou um pequeno castelo.

A Mansão formava um U gigantesco, a frente tinha uma grande construção de um andar, de teto alto, cinza e caídas para frente e para os fundos. Em seus cantos, haviam duas torres quadradas e altas, 3 andares, adivinhou Harry, pelas janelas. Do lado direito, a torre quadrada iniciava uma das a pernas do U, onde tinha mais uma grande construção de três andares e duas torres redondas. Do outro lado, na perna esquerda do U, tinha outra construção de 2 andares com um telhado alto e curvo.

— Estou chocado com quão grande... Quantos quartos tem? — Perguntou curioso.

— Não tantos assim. — Ao ver sua expressão incrédula, Sirius riu. — Vamos entrar e você entenderá. Vamos lá!

Sirius parecia incrivelmente animado para lhe mostrar e Harry estava igualmente em ver, assim eles passaram pela linda fonte e subiram os degraus de pedras brancas que brilhavam lindamente.

— É calcário branco e no pátio é calcário cinza. — Disse Sirius ao ver seu olhar encantado. — E, na fonte, calcário verde escuro. São pedras resistentes e muito bonitas.

— Com sabe disso tudo? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, morei aqui por... mais de um ano, ou dois verões, mais precisamente. Sua avó amava essa casa e me contou uma coisa ou outra, mas, nada comparado ao seu avô. — Sirius riu divertido. — Sr. Fleamont era incrivelmente conhecedor de cada aspecto da casa, quando foi construída, quando foi reformada, quando isso ou aquilo foi acrescentado. Você perceberá que apesar de uma construção medieval, ela recebeu, ao longo dos séculos, pequenas modernizações em sua estrutura, arquitetura e decoração. O maior acréscimo de seus avós, além da decoração, foi a modernização dos banheiros e a construção do campo de quadribol.

Quando terminou de falar, Sirius abriu a porta vermelha, que não estava trancada e parou quando viu o Harry o encarar de boca aberta.

— Tem um campo de quadribol? — Harry sussurrou como se falasse um segredo.

Sirius sorriu divertido.

— Ora, eu não te contei? — E, entrou na Mansão.

— Não! Com certeza, eu me lembraria se... — Harry o seguiu e parou abismado com o que viu. — Merlin!

A porta se abria para uma imensa sala de estar de pé direito alto, vigas de madeira de faias expostas, paredes brancas, móveis simples e cores quentes, aconchegantes. No lado oposto da imensa sala, havia uma parede de vidro que abrangia toda a sala de estar, mais de 20 metros, com certeza e que dava para um imenso jardim florido, o que fez Harry abrir boca de espanto. Era inverno! Como um jardim tão grande, verde, florido e bonito poderia existir no inverno? A resposta veio um segundo depois. Mágica! No meio do grande jardim, além da grama verde, flores, plantas e árvores coloridas, tinha uma gigantesca estufa feita com vidro e faia branca. A visão era linda, florida e enchia a sala de estar de luz e tornava tudo encantado.

Harry caminhou pelo hall aberto na direção da sala que tinha um sofá azul com almofadas brancas e amarelas. O chão era de madeira de faia, como as vigas, os móveis de madeira, mas pintados e não marrom como o chão. Tinha um único tapete xadrez em vermelho e verde escuro, poltronas vermelhas ou azuis. Não tinha cortinas ou obras de artes luxuosas, os candelabros eram meio antigos e rústicos em bronze, mas, combinavam com a decoração colorida, eclética e meio campestre. Harry adorou, não tinha as cores pastéis e chatas do número 4 ou o luxo de veludo vermelho e ouro de Hallanon. Parecia uma mistura de casa de campo, com fazenda e um lar, colorido e aconchegante.

— Bem, pela sua expressão e sorriso, acredito que você gostou. — Disse Sirius.

— Sim... — Disse ainda em um sussurro e olhou para a direita onde tinha uma lareira de mármore rosa na parede. Depois da parede surgia um corredor que levava a uma escadaria imensa de madeira brilhante. — Tão lindo, alegre, colorido e aconchegante, acho que jamais estive em uma casa tão linda.

— Sim, sua avó tinha muito bom gosto e era uma pessoa com personalidade e temperamento fortes, jamais viveria em uma casa onde não tivesse cores alegres. — Sirius sorriu com a lembrança.

— Onde vamos agora? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Bem, deixe-me explicar a disposição da casa. — Disse Sirius. — Aqui é uma sala de visitas, claro, e onde a família se reunia entre si e com convidados para conversarem antes do jantar. Do lado direito, que é a Ala Sul, no térreo, existe uma sala de estar mais intima, uma biblioteca, escritório e uma galeria de quadros dos seus antepassados. Ali no canto da torre, ainda no térreo, está um banheiro social e subindo para o primeiro e segundo andares estão os quartos, na casa toda tem um total de 26, mas...

— 26? — Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Sim, no segundo andar tem 8 quartos para hospedes familiares, amigos próximos e, na torre quadrada, uma pequena surpresa. No terceiro andar, são 10 quartos exclusivos para a família que, antigamente, era muito grande, muitos filhos, tios, primos, além disso, na época em que a Mansão foi construída, era comum as pessoas ricas terem Mansões.

— Entendo. — Harry acenou, ainda que não conseguia entender ter tantos quartos. Ele vivera a maior parte de sua vida em um armário!

— Bem, a Ala Sul é a parte mais intima e familiar da casa, mesmo os quartos de hospedes são ocupados só por familiares. Tradicionalmente. — Explicou Sirius e Harry gostou disso. — No lado esquerdo, a Ala Norte, é a área mais social da casa, no térreo da torre quadrada está a cozinha, subindo a torre, primeiro e segundo andares, estão os quartos dos empregados. Seguindo pela perna do U, no térreo, tem uma grande sala de jantar que tem ligação com o Pavilhão de Bailes. — Sirius apontou para a grande estrutura de vidro.

— A estufa? — Harry estava confuso.

— Não é uma estufa, é um solário ou Pavilhão para bailes e festas. O Jardim Encantado, como é chamado, está encantado para ficar florido o ano todo e sua avó dava lindos bailes dentro do Pavilhão com músicas e danças, bebidas e comidas deliciosas. — Sirius apontou e Harry se aproximou mais da parede de vidro da sala e, mesmo à essa distância, conseguiu perceber que o Pavilhão todo de vidro estava vazio.

— De ser grande... — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Muito, cabe umas 400 pessoas, tranquilamente, e as portas se abrem para o jardim, tem o cheiro das flores, as luzes e a música. Verdadeiramente mágico. — Sirius suspirou e pontando para o lado esquerdo, continuou. — A Ala Norte tem apenas mais um andar, onde termina os 26 quartos da casa, esses são os quartos de hospedes para pessoas que não são da família. Associados, amigos, conhecidos ou mesmo inimigos, como dizia a sua avó.

Harry acenou e olhou para o padrinho com um sorriso brilhante.

— Onde está o campo de quadribol?

— Ah! Deveria saber, bem, se quer começar pelo mais legal... Vamos lá! — Disse ele e o levou para a esquerda, na Ala Norte.

Depois da sala de estar, eles seguiram por um corredor, onde tinha uma escada simples para os quartos dos hospedes, mas eles não subiram e, ao fim do corredor, chegarem a sala de jantar que era incrivelmente grande. Harry arregalou os olhos ao contar uma mesa de madeira avermelhada, com 30 cadeiras estofadas em cinza perolado. Talvez fosse o móvel e o cômodo mais formal e luxuoso da casa, ou assim Harry esperava, supôs que isso se devia a jantares de negócios, políticos e formais que seus antepassados realizavam.

— Seu avô disse que um de seus antepassados, o que fundou a madeireira, fez essa mesa de um cedro vermelho. Sua avó não gostava tanto, mas ele adorava a mesa, assim, ela nunca redecorou, com exceção das paredes, claro. — Disse Sirius sorrindo e Harry entendeu sua diversão, pois as paredes eram pintadas em listras pratas, brancas e verdes, com candelabros em bronze. Ele podia ver o contraste com a mesa mais escura, no entanto, Harry teve a sensação que tudo se encaixava porque as cores eram Slytherins e as cobras eram elegantes e formais.

— Eu gosto. — Disse sincero e Sirius acenou para duas gigantescas portas de vidro e ferro branco que ficava de frente para a lateral do Pavilhão.

— Quando se abre para o jardim, fica menos formal e você pode ver que sua avó tirou a madeira do piso. — Sirius apontou para o chão de lajotas branca e vermelha. — Sua avó encontrou essas lajotas portuguesas quando foi atrás de pedras para fazer o pátio da entrada. Sra. Euphemia se apaixonou por elas, me contou seu avô, e quis colocar na sala de jantar e cozinha, como você pode ver, mesmo com a mesa mais escura, Sra. Euphemia conseguiu acrescentar cores por todo o lado.

— E aquela porta, leva para o que? — Harry apontou para uma porta de folhas duplas de madeira branca que ficava do outro lado da sala, depois da mesa de jantar.

— É a sala de jogos ou salão de jogos. — Sirius explicou. — Depois de um jantar formal ou recepção, mesmo uma festa, era organizado jogos de cartas naquela sala. Muito comum no século 19, as mulheres se retiravam para a sala de estar e os homens iriam para o salão. Em uma festa, seria usado como entretenimento, além de dançar, comer, beber, ouvir música e conversar, os convidados poderiam participar de um carteado informal.

— Hum. — Harry disse sem ter muito o que dizer sobre isso, mas imaginou que mesmo os adultos gostavam de se divertir em sua festa.

— Vem? — Sirius o convidou.

Harry o seguiu por outra porta dupla branca que ficava à esquerda, no início da sala de jantar e a frente da grande mesa. E, mais uma vez, perdeu o fôlego. Se as cores e leveza campestre era o tema de decoração preferido de sua avó, a cozinha não era diferente. Era gigantesca, retangular e tinha uma mesa tão grande quanto a mesa da sala de jantar, Harry adivinhou que era como em Hogwarts, a comida era disposta aqui e aparecia magicamente na outra mesa. Inteligente, pensou, com um sorriso, se apaixonando pela cozinha, na verdade, adoraria cozinhar nela.

A mesa era de carvalho branco e ficava em um lado, não ocupando a parte central da cozinha, que tinha as mesmas lajotas portuguesas, mas em branco e azul. Paralelo a mesa, havia uma grande bancada de mármore branca que devia ser usada pelos cozinheiros para a preparação das refeições. A bancada era tão grande quanto a mesa e fazia um lindo contraste com as bancadas que rodeavam a paredes da cozinha em um U. Elas eram de outra pedra, esverdeada e estranha, os armários também eram de um azul cobalto fosco muito bonito, as paredes brancas e janelas azuis.

— Nossa, eu... — Harry suspirou. — Não tenho palavras... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensa como seria crescer aqui, nesta cozinha, o coração da casa, com seus pais e avós. — Teria sido a melhor de todas as vidas. — Sussurrou se aproximando e tocando a pedra verdade estranha. — Sirius, que pedra é essa?

— Oh, bem, é um pouco chocante, mas, é jade. — Respondeu ele timidamente.

— O que? — Harry o olhou chocado.

— A pedra já estava aqui a séculos, sua avó renovou os armários azuis, ela adorava azul, mas, as pedras das bancadas de jade, já estavam e eles nunca pensaram em tirar, claro. Seu avô disse que quando foi feita, provavelmente, os Potters tinham uma mina de jade e devia ser abundante, além de barata, assim...

— Isso significa que tem milhões de galeões em bancadas de cozinha de jade, bem aqui! — Sussurrou Harry perdido.

— Sim. Pitoresco, não é mesmo. — Sirius deu de ombros divertido e Harry riu, seu padrinho logo o acompanhou.

— Isso nem começa a descrever. E essa bancada, é mármore mesmo?

— Quartzo branco e também foi colocado pela sua avó, antes era uma bancada de madeira. — Sirius apontou para a mesa de carvalho. — A mesa transporta a comida como em Hogwarts em jantares formais, no resto do tempo, é usada pela família nas refeições. A escada ali, leva para o segundo e terceiro andares da torre quadrada da Ala Norte, onde ficam os quartos dos empregados. E, a escada pela qual passamos no corredor leva aos quartos de hospedes. Vamos seguir.

— Espere. — Harry ignorou os fogões e pias antigas que precisariam ser atualizados e apontou para o chão. — Porque os detalhes em vermelho na sala de jantar, se minha avó gostava de azul? Porque não colocou lajotas azuis nos dois lugares.

— Porque seu avô disse que se a decoração seria em sua maioria em azul, verde e prata, tinha que ter um toque Gryffindor aqui ou ali. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Em alguns poucos cômodos você encontrará vermelho ou dourado, principalmente na biblioteca e laboratório do seu avô, além do quarto deles, claro. Na sala de jantar tem a mesa que é de cedro vermelho, assim, as lajotas banca e vermelha combinavam.

— Ok. Faz sentido. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

Eles seguiram para a porta lateral e Harry viu algumas portas que Sirius explicou que eram a despensa e câmara fria. Isso o impressionou, pois já vira grandes caixas frias, mas, nunca um cômodo inteiro sendo usado como geladeira, depois percebeu que era o mais inteligente para organização. Em uma caixa fria, você poderia ter espaço com magia, mas, tudo ficaria perdido e misturado lá dentro. Seguindo pelo corredor, saíram para uma porta lateral que entrava direto na floresta, eles pegaram uma trilha e, depois de alguns metros, Harry não pode mais ver a porta por causa da grande quantidade de árvores.

A caminhada era de 15 minutos e foi quando uma clareira se abriu e Harry abriu a boca sem fôlego de novo.

— OH! Meu... Deus! Como! Sirius! — Harry gritou maravilhado.

— Seus avós fizeram isso e deram de presente para o seu pai quando ele entrou para o time de quadribol no segundo ano. — Sirius tinha um sorriso de rachar a cara. — Disseram que ele precisaria continuar treinando durante o verão, voando, criando estratégias e quem sabe chamar o time para alguns treinos extras. Nos divertimos muito aqui, acredite.

O estádio era idêntico ao de Hogwarts, até mesmo as arquibancadas e camarotes dos professores, as cores, os aros. Uma estrutura na lateral deveria levar ao vestiário e onde se guardavam as vassouras.

— ISSO É FE-NO-ME-NAL! — Gritou Harry maravilhado. — Mas, porque é idêntico ao de Hogwarts?

— Oh! Isso foi tudo ideia do seu pai. — Sirius contou entusiasmado. — Ele chegou no verão e encontrou essa surpresa, ficou eufórico e começou a trabalhar, chamou o time para treinar e tudo, mas, logo quis fazer essas mudanças. James queria que fosse idêntico ao estádio de Hogwarts por uma questão de referência, pois, quando você monta uma estratégia ou se habitua a jogar com pontos de referências específicos, a tendência é um maior entrosamento do time, das jogadas, mesmo dos lançamentos para os aros. Seu pai era um gênio, Harry, ele dizia que nosso cérebro age institivamente quando jogamos e, se temos algo como referência, por exemplo, aquele ponto amarelo da arquibancada, sabemos a força e direção do lançamento, pois sabemos a distância que estamos do aro, sem precisar pensar. Porque foi treinado e se incorporou ao nosso inconsciente.

— Incrível! — Harry sorriu orgulhoso e olhou para o estádio, seus pensamentos imediatamente foram para como teria sido incrível aprender a voar aqui com seu pai e seu coração se apertou.

Fechando os olhos, ele suspirou, não podia continuar fazendo isso, não podia olhar para cada pedaço da propriedade e imaginar o que poderia ter sido. Tinha que se concentrar no que poderia ser e abrindo os olhos, sorriu ao imaginar o seu time aqui, treinando durante o verão. Oh! Trevor ficaria eufórico! E Scheyla! Sua prima amaria visitá-lo! E, ele podia jogar com a Ayana, lhe ensinar alguns fundamentos e descobrir em qual posição ela era melhor!

— Vamos, eu tenho muito para lhe mostrar, podemos voltar mais tarde e voar. — Sugeriu Sirius e eles retornaram.

Com sua nova disposição, Harry, ao entrar na cozinha, não viu imagens fantasmas e sim o que poderia viver ali. Sorriu ao pensar em cozinhar, assar, ensinaria seus irmãos a fazer mais biscoitos, brownies, cookies e poderia aprender com a Sra. Madaki a preparar bolos de aniversários, talvez, pudesse cozinhar uma deliciosa paella com o Rodrigo. Seu sorriso era tão brilhante que Sirius não interrompeu seu momento de reflexão, enquanto isso, examinou a despensa, câmara fria e subiu rapidamente aos quartos dos empregados, encontrando-os limpos, bonitos e bem conservados.

— Lá em cima tudo está bem, sei que não quer ou precisa ver cada cômodo, mas, preciso verificar se não surgiu nenhum tipo de infestação. — Explicou ele ao descer. — A casa tem magia para protegê-la, mas as vezes... Imagino como deve estar a mansão Black. — Disse com uma careta de desgosto.

— Onde fica?

— Em Londres. — Sirius não queria falar sobre isso, assim, continuou. — Onde quer ir agora?

— Acho que devemos começar de cima e descer. — Harry disse pensativo. — Deste lado tem o salão de jogos, a sala de jantar e cozinha no térreo, assim, vamos olhar os quartos de hóspedes.

Sirius concordou e eles voltaram pelo corredor que os levava para a sala de estar, mas subiram as escadas até os 8 quartos de hóspedes. Eles eram divididos por um corredor, 4 dos quartos e um banheiro tinham as janelas viradas para o campo de quadribol. Enquanto os outros 4 quartos tinham as janelas direcionadas para o Jardim Encantado. Todos os quartos eram grandes e arejados, pintados de branco, camas e armários mais formais e antigos, tapetes simples, cortinas amarelas claras ou brancas. O corredor tinha o mesmo chão de madeira marrom que os quartos, vasos, quadros e papel de parede antiquado com flores amarelas.

— Essa parte da casa precisa de redecoração. — Ele decidiu suavemente.

— Sim, seu pais diminuíram as festas ou reuniões depois do início da guerra e, mesmo antes, eles não gostavam de ter estranhos perto de James. Eram muito protetores. — Disse ele pensativamente. — Quando esse for seu lar, pode redecorar.

Harry riu divertido e olhou na direção do campo de quadribol.

— Consigo pensar em coisas melhores para fazer e não tenho a intenção de ter estranhos em minha casa também. — Harry suspirou ao pensar em um momento no futuro distante em que ele seria protetor com seus filhos. — Vamos manter assim mesmo por enquanto, acho.

Quando voltaram para a sala de estar, o contraste era gritante e muito fácil ver que sua avó não era a decoradora do primeiro andar da Ala Norte.

— Eu amo essa sala, posso sentir a energia da vovó e sua personalidade. — Harry pegou uma foto de Euphemia em um dos aparadores. Toda a sala tinha muitas fotos, a maioria eram do seu pai em diferentes idades. — Essas paredes de vidro já existiam?

— Sim, seu avô tem documentado as reformas, alterações e acréscimos, quando e quem os fez. — Sirius sorriu para uma foto em que sua avó beijava seu avô na boca e ele corava timidamente. — Sua avó era pura energia e animação, alegre e brincalhona, essa sala, a cozinha e parte da Ala Sul mostram isso.

Eles foram para o fim da sala que tinha a parede com a lareira a separando do corredor e pararam aos pés da escadaria ampla. Do lado direito da escada, havia uma porta que levava a um banheiro social, do lado esquerdo, o corredor continuava, bem claro, e mostrava de um lado as portas para os cômodos do térreo e, do outro, as portas de vidro que se abriam para o Jardim Encantado. Harry olhou um pouco confuso ao perceber que os cômodos não tinham janelas para o jardim florido.

— Não entendo, porque não colocaram o corredor do outro lado e, assim, as janelas do escritório e biblioteca, que estão nesta perna no U, teriam a vista deste jardim incrível!? — Harry perguntou.

— Ah! — Sirius sorriu misterioso. — Você verá. Vamos subir?

Harry acenou, subindo os degraus de madeira brilhante e ficou surpreso ao ver que ela se bifurcava para a direita e esquerda.

— Bem, para a direita, seguimos na direção da torre quadrada da frente da casa onde está o laboratório de poções. — Disse Sirius e Harry sorriu de animação.

O laboratório, que ficava a cima do banheiro social, não estava trancado e era tão grande, bonito, arejado e iluminado, que Harry mais uma vez abriu a boca de espanto. A área quadrada e espaçosa tinha imensas janelas na parede lateral e na parede da frente da casa, onde também havia uma sacada. Uma escada levava a um mezanino que rodeava toda a parede e tinha prateleiras cheias de livros e, outra escada, subia do mezanino para uma plataforma de madeira que deveria ter sido um sótão antigamente. Harry pode ver um grande telescópio sobre a plataforma que estava apontado para o céu pela claraboia do telhado. O telhado de quatro águas tinha apenas essa abertura de vidro e Harry adivinhou que servia para observar o céu, mais do que iluminar o ambiente.

— Hum, como se observa o Norte, se a claraboia está direcionada para o Sul? — Perguntou Harry pensativo. Na verdade, o ideal era ter uma claraboia em cada triângulo do telhado para observar todos os lados.

— Ah, quando precisar utilizar o telescópio, apenas aciona algumas magias e o telhado onde está a claraboia se abre e a plataforma se eleva para fora. — Sirius disse como se falasse sobre algo perfeitamente normal e chato. — Mesmo que houvesse claraboias nas quatro caídas, existiram pontos cegos na estrutura do telhado e isso não seria nada inteligente.

Harry apenas acenou achando melhor não comentar sobre quão incrível isso era ou se tornaria repetitivo.

O laboratório em si tinha várias mesas de trabalho, eram espaçosas e com fogareiros. Na parede, abaixo do mezanino, armários com portas de vidro cheios de ingredientes e equipamentos para preparação de poções, além de frascos com poções.

— Esse era o laboratório do vovô? — Sussurrou Harry sentindo que estava invadindo um espaço de trabalho sigiloso.

— Sim, ele era um potioneer incrível, um inventor. — Disse Sirius com carinho. — O telescópio o ajudava a acompanhar os movimentos dos planetas e da lua, importantíssimo na preparação de algumas poções. Ele tinha uma empresa, claro, mas, quando a vendeu, passou a trabalhar em casa. O laboratório, então, era no porão, algo comum de se fazer antigamente, mas, sua avó detestava o lugar, úmido e escuro demais, ela dizia. Também temia que passar muito tempo lá adoeceria o seu avô, assim, eles reformaram a torre e transformaram nisso.

— É fantástico e... acho que me cansarei de tanto elogiar tudo. — Harry suspirou e se forçou a pensar em preparar suas poções ali, ensinar Adam e quem sabe um dia seus filhos, e sorriu com o pensamento. — Esses livros...

— Oh! Não é a biblioteca, são todos livros de poções ou livros relacionado a isso, mesmo alguns sobre a família Potter. Sr. Fleamont gostava de ter esses aqui quando estava trabalhando, era mais fácil do que ter que ir a todo momento para a biblioteca. — Informou Sirius e sorrindo, continuou. — Você me perguntou porque as janelas da Ala Sul estão viradas para a floresta e não para o Jardim Encantado. É possível ver a resposta daqui.

Harry o acompanhou até a janela lateral, que Sirius abriu calmamente e olhou para a floresta nevada até...

— Isso é... um lago congelado? — Ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca de espanto e encantamento. — Não acredito...

— Sim, as janelas estão viradas para o lago que, no verão e primavera, é uma vista de tirar o fôlego. No inverno ele congela, mas, no outono, é o meu preferido porque as folhas das árvores ficam todas avermelhadas antes de caírem. — Sirius explicou sonhador. — Seu avô amava, claro, assim como pescar no lago.

— Eu... cada momento, estou mais encantado e não acredito que este é o meu lar. — Harry disse emocionado. — Dá para patinar neste lago? — Perguntou ele meio rindo.

— Sim. — O sorriso de Sirius aumentou.

— Eu tenho uma pista de patinação particular em minha casa! — Harry gargalhou de incredulidade e emoção.

— E, não se esqueça que poderá pescar no verão. — Disse Sirius feliz por ver o afilhado tão alegre.

— E, nadar! Adoro nadar. — Disse Harry pensando em como o Neville amaria vir nadar em um lago na floresta e perdeu o sorriso misterioso de Sirius. — Isso é incrível... quer dizer, sei que encontramos aquela lagoa incrível na caverna em Hallanon, mas, é a casa de Diona e não poderemos nadar quando quisermos. Isso... — Harry apontou para o lago imenso. — Além de maior, é mais especial.

Talvez porque seja mais sua casa do que Hallanon jamais seria, considerou Harry.

— Vamos seguir? — Sirius sugeriu e Harry concordou. — Bem, o primeiro andar são os quartos de hóspedes para familiares e amigos próximos, são 8 quartos.

Harry percebeu que esses quartos tinham mais do toque de sua avó, ainda que os móveis fossem mais antigos do que os que estavam na sala de estar. Cada quarto tinha sua própria cor e ele percebeu que era uma espécie de classificação, fulano ficaria no quarto verde, ciclano no quarto amarelo e assim por diante. Os quartos ali tinham seus próprios banheiros, enquanto que os da Ala Norte não tinham esse conforto, havia apenas um banheiro no corredor para ser dividido entre os hóspedes. Harry entendeu o porquê, a ideia era que, na Ala Norte, se hospedariam conhecidos ou pessoas que a família não queria que ficassem por muito tempo. Assim, quartos simples e impessoais, mas, aqui, havia mais conforto e toques pessoais, ainda que a sensação era de que não eram usados a muito tempo.

O corredor do primeiro andar também tinha janelas para o Jardim Encantado e Harry percebeu outra diferença. Na Ala Norte, o corredor ficava no meio, entre os quartos que tinham janelas viradas para a floresta de um lado e para o jardim do outro.

— Espere... — Ele parou confuso tentando entender a arquitetura. — Na Ala Norte são 8 quartos, a perna do U recebe quatro quartos de cada lado com o corredor no meio. Aqui, são os 8 quartos, um ao lado do outro por toda a lateral, com um único corredor e, esses quartos são claramente maiores, mas, tive a impressão de que as construções terminavam em paralelo.

— Bem observado. A questão é que essa torre quadrada da Ala Sul, que fica à frente da Mansão tem, no térreo, um banheiro, primeiro e segundo andares, o laboratório de poções. — Sirius explicou. — Na torre quadrada da Ala Norte, existe no térreo a cozinha, subindo tem os quartos dos empregados, certo? — Harry acenou acompanhando. — Esses quartos eram pequenos e básicos, ocupavam o primeiro e segundo andares da torre, mas, em algum momento, uma das senhoras Potters decidiu abocanhar uma parte do espaço da perna do U e aumentar a área dos empregados. Agora, cada quarto tem um banheiro e uma pequena saleta para os empregados receberem convidados, também foi adicionado uma cozinha para poderem se reunir e prepararem suas refeições quando estão de folga ou em alguma ocasião especial. Assim, a área de hóspedes diminuiu e a ideia foi manter os 8 quartos, mas, isso os tornou menores, também havia mais de um banheiro no corredor, agora tem apenas um. E, o corredor era na parede oposta, com as janelas dos quartos para o jardim, mas, eles mudaram isso e colocaram no meio, entre os quartos.

Harry acenou e suspirou pensativo.

— Enquanto eu amo a casa, tudo é tão fantástico e especial, me parece muito grande, muitos cômodos sem utilidade. — Disse ele com o cenho franzido.

— Bem, mas as coisas mudam quando somos adultos, Harry. — Disse Sirius dando de ombros.

— Não consigo ver um mundo onde precisarei de 16 quartos de hospedes e não sei quantos mais de empregados. — Disse Harry exasperado.

— São seis suítes para os empregados, a cozinha... Olha. — Sirius falou quando o viu arregalar os olhos. — Você não sabe como será o futuro, talvez nunca seja necessário receber tantos hóspedes, a não ser em ocasiões especiais, mas, essas ocasiões poderão existir. E, mesmo que não precise de 6 empregados, ainda poderá precisar de alguns e a área deles é muito bonita e agradável. Você não viu, mas, sua avó deu o seu toque e criou junto a cozinha uma pequena sala de convivência para os funcionários.

— Bem, me cite uma possibilidade de isso tudo um dia acontecer. — Disse Harry o desafiando e Sirius riu divertido.

— Oh! Vamos ver, você se casará um dia com uma linda garota e vocês poderão ter 5 filhos ou 10...

— 10! — Harry gritou arregalando os olhos. — Quem tem 10 filhos!?

Sirius riu ainda mais e Harry o acompanhou.

— Estou apenas mostrando que, na vida, tudo é possível. Vamos ficar em cinco, então. — Sirius apontou para o segundo andar. — Lá em cima tem os 10 quartos que faltam...

— Nesta sua conta de 26 quartos, você não incluiu os seis dos empregados. — Observou Harry ironicamente.

— Sim, porque não se conta os quartos que não estão disponíveis para o uso da família, obviamente. — Sirius respondeu no mesmo tom. — De qualquer forma, com 5 filhos, mais o seu, sua família ocupará 6 dos 10 quartos, pode usar outro para quartos de jogos e sua esposa pode querer ter um escritório ou saleta pessoal, já que você ocupará o escritório do térreo.

— Ok. — Harry acenou pensativo. — Me parece que a área familiar está com um número correto quartos. Se, eu tiver 5 filhos, veja bem

— Sim, então seus 5 filhos crescem e vão para Hogwarts e cada um terá um ou dois melhores amigos, ou três, como você. — Sirius sorriu ao ver seus olhos se arregalarem. — Neste cenário, existe a possibilidade de que, durante os verões, você e sua esposa terão, não sei, 20, 25 adolescentes entrando e saindo de sua casa, alguns ficarão para dormir. Festa de pijama e outras coisas que adolescentes fazem.

— Oh, nossa! Definitivamente, não terei 5 filhos. — Disse Harry meio apavorado.

Sirius gargalhou e apontou para deixarem o quarto.

— Ok, ainda assim, eles terão amigos, namorados, namoradas. Não se esqueça que seus amigos terão filhos, Terry, Adam, Ayana e Duda também e você os receberá para jantar, passar o fim de semana, jogar quadribol e se divertir no lago. Acompanha?

— Sim. — Harry arregalou os olhos ainda mais, se cada um dos seus amigos, irmãos e primo, tiverem 5 filhos. Merlin o salvasse, a Mansão Potter ficaria pequena!

— Então, um dia seus filhos crescerão e terão filhos. Aposto que o vovô Harry quererá que todos os seus netinhos fiquem bem perto ou até vivam por aqui, como era antigamente. — Sirius sorriu ao ver o Harry ficar meio pálido. — Agora, você entende como os quartos extras e os empregados serão mais do que necessários?

Harry acenou entendendo e percebeu que seus avós devem ter sido muito tristes em terem a casa vazia por tanto tempo, até a chegada do seu pai.

— Sim. — Ele subiu as escadas para o último andar ao lado do seu padrinho. — Mas, isso me faz pensar que as pessoas que receberei aqui serão mais da família, amigos meus ou dos meus filhos, assim, aquela área de hospedes lá é muito impessoal e sem graça.

— Bem, sua esposa pode redecorar... Ah! Esqueci, sua esposa pode ter uma família grande também, sabe, irmãos e, depois, sobrinhos. — Harry gemeu apavorado e Sirius riu. — Acalme-se, talvez você tenha sorte e ela seja filha única.

Os dois riram divertidos e entraram no corredor largo e iluminado pelas janelas que se abriam para o Jardim Encantado. Haviam 10 portas e, se os quartos do andar debaixo eram maiores do que os da Ala Norte, os quartos da família eram ainda maiores. Todos suítes, com varanda que ficavam de frente para o lago, decorações suaves, coloridas e aconchegantes, móveis mais novos, quando comparados aos dos outros quartos.

Eles falaram pouco no quarto dos seus avós que estavam do jeito que eles deixaram quando morreram. Sirius foi na frente e verificou para qualquer infestação, mas, tudo estava limpo, preservado e claro. A suíte principal era quase do mesmo tamanho da imensa sala de estar do térreo, tinha uma pequena saleta com sofás vermelhos e tapete branco. Uma porta dupla de madeira na cor branca que se abria da saleta para o quarto, que tinha uma grande cama de dossel trabalhada e romântica. O chão era de madeira clara e tapetes de pelos brancos ficavam nas laterais da cama e em frente a duas poltronas. E terminava aí as cores mais neutras, pois as poltronas eram verdes e vermelhas, Harry adivinhou que uma era de seu avô e a outra da sua avó. A colcha da cama era em xadrez vermelho e azul escuro, as cortinas em roxo claro e as paredes em verde floresta. Era intenso, como sua avó, pensou Harry quase ouvindo sua risada alta e sentindo sua intensa energia. Então, ele viu uma mesa de madeira igual à da mesa de jantar, alguns objetos, detalhes em vermelho, mais sóbrio, quase tímidos que mostravam a presença do seu avô. Tudo combinava e os descrevia tão bem que Harry sentiu mais saudades e próximo deles do que em qualquer momento de sua vida.

— Eles se foram aqui? — Perguntou suavemente e Sirius pigarreou.

— Sim. — Ele respondeu sem acrescentar mais nada, porque tudo já fora dito.

Harry olhou no closet, encontrou as roupas deles preservadas e suspirou cansado. Quantos quartos fantasmas existiam em sua vida? O quarto de sua mãe em Evans House, de seus avós, provavelmente o de seu pai...

— O que tem naquela porta? — Harry perguntou ao ver mais uma porta, além das portas do banheiro e closet. Ela era de madeira marrom e ferro, arredondada e parecia antiga.

— É a porta que leva a uma das torres arredondas. — Respondeu Sirius suavemente. — A outra está no quarto do seu pai, e a vista é impressionante, mas tenho uma surpresa e quero que veja de perto e não pelas torres. Podemos voltar e subir lá depois, se quiser.

Harry acenou e eles prosseguiram.

O quarto do seu pai foi o próximo e, felizmente, fora reformado depois que seu pai se casou com sua mãe, não era o quarto preservado de um adolescente e sim de um casal adulto. E, eles só dormiam ali de vez em quando, porque sua casa era o Chalé Iolanthe, explicou Sirius, assim, não tinha nada pessoal deles, pois tinham fechado a Mansão depois da morte dos seus avós. No entanto, o quarto era muito Gryffindor, paredes vermelhas, colcha da cama em xadrez vermelho e dourado, cortinas brancas com detalhes vermelhos e assim por diante.

— Você acredita que eles estariam chateados que eu sou um Ravenclaw? — Harry perguntou com um pensamento tardio ao ver o quarto com a decoração da torre Gryffindor.

— Não. — Sirius não riu ou desviou o olhar. — Seu pai reclamaria por você não estar no time de quadribol da sua casa, mas, de resto, os dois estariam orgulhosos de você. Não importa em que casa estivesse, eles esperariam de você exatamente o que está fazendo, se dedicar aos estudos, fazer amigos e se divertir. — Ele suspirou triste. — Tem mais um lugar que quero te mostrar neste andar.

Era um quarto infantil e Harry, imediatamente pensou que era o quarto de bebê do seu pai, mas, então, ele viu um ursinho azul com o nome HARRY bordado em verde em sua blusinha branca. O berço era de madeira pintada de branco, o tapete vermelho, as paredes tinham ursinhos, árvores e estrelas como se ninguém tivesse decidido sobre a decoração e colocaram um pouco de tudo.

— Ainda não estava acabado... — Sirius disse com voz sufocada. — Seu avô queria as estrelas e planetas no alto, assim você aprenderia sobre isso desde pequeno. Sua avó queria os ursinhos, ela achava que tinha que ter um quarto infantil, mas, sua mãe, queria as árvores. Ela dizia que seria como trazer a floresta para perto de você...

Harry pegou almofadas com o seu nome e uma fralda bordada que dizia, "Eu sou o ursinho da vovó". Abrindo uma gaveta, encontrou algumas roupas e havia apenas uma inacabada, era verde escuro e de lá.

— Seus pais levaram tudo o que ela tricotou para você, mas esse, ela... não teve tempo. — Sirius disse suavemente. — As roupas foram compradas no Beco, ela queria ter um quarto preparado para você aqui, para quando visitassem ou seus pais precisassem que eles ficassem de babás.

Harry acenou entendendo e pensando em outro quarto, outro berço onde sua mãe morreu na sua frente e sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Aquele quarto não existia mais, mas este, aqui estava, tão bonito e cheio de amor, de cuidado e atenção, para lembrá-lo do que não poderia ser. E, apesar de não querer se concentrar no passado, neste momento, Harry não conseguiu se impedir. Era impossível não pensar, não imaginar e não sentir o amor e a dor de perdê-los todos, cedo demais e, no caso dos seus pais, tão cruelmente. Afundando o rosto no casaquinho de lã inacabado, Harry tocou o berço que sabia, sua avó pintou para ele, no quarto que ela decorou pensando nele, pois o amou profundamente.

— Porque, Sirius? Não compreendo porque tive que perdê-los tão cedo... — Harry não conseguiu continuar e se inclinou chorando dolorosamente.

Sirius o abraçou e tudo o que existia era a dor imensa que os dois compartilhavam, as lágrimas que pareciam nunca deixariam de cair. Uma parte do Harry sabia que já chorara por seus mortos e encontrara uma certa paz e entendimento. Sirius estava pronto para seguir em frente, se concentrar no futuro, mas, nenhum dos dois podiam deixar de lamentar e se entristecer por um passado que nunca existiu.

— Sabe... — Algum tempo depois, Harry estava parado em frente à janela no quarto de bebê e observava lago congelado. — Desde que entrei nesta casa tentei me concentrar no futuro e, não imaginar cenas em minha mente de uma vida que nunca existiu ou existirá.

— Nós dois fizemos isso. — Sirius disse sentado na poltrona e olhando para o berço que Harry nunca usou.

— Mas, eu estou cercado de fantasmas, Sirius. — Harry suspirou e fechou os olhos. — Na Evans House existe tanto dos meus avós, é doloroso, para mim e minha tia. Por isso disse que poderia redecorar ao seu gosto, renovar tudo, se quisesse. O quarto da minha mãe ainda está lá, exatamente como era quando ela o deixou para se casar com o papai. — Harry se virou e gesticulou. — Tenho os quartos dos meus avós, exatamente como era quando eles morreram e, esse quarto, que jamais pude ocupar como sonhavam. Na Abadia... tem dois cômodos cheios de móveis e objetos, lembranças do Chalé Iolanthe. A vida dos meus pais, encaixotados e me assombrando.

— Não tem que ser assim, você sabe disso. — Sirius o encarou muito triste. — São objetos importantes e que devem ser parte de sua vida, você deve encará-los como parte de você e da sua história. Lembranças de amor, de pessoas amadas... que se foram, mas elas não precisam assombrá-lo.

Harry acenou e enxugou outra lágrima teimosa que escapou de seus olhos.

— Preciso pensar e decidir o que fazer. — Suspirou e olhou em volta. — Mas, sei que não quero viver olhando para o passado, tocando ou olhando para os fantasmas de outra vida.

— Pense, então e, no verão, faremos o que você quiser fazer. Ok? — Sirius disse lhe apoiando e Harry acenou emocionado e feliz por tê-lo.

Eles se abraçaram mais uma vez e depois saíram fechando a porta do quarto de bebê do ursinho Harry.

— Bem, temos uma sala de estar familiar, um escritório, a biblioteca e a galeria de quadros. — Disse Sirius quando chegaram ao térreo. — Onde quer ir agora?

— Estou faminto, podemos comer primeiro? — Sugeriu Harry, cuja barriga roncou no mesmo instante de interesse.

— Claro! Que tolice a minha, vamos. — Eles voltaram para a cozinha e Sirius ampliou uma cesta de sanduíches que tinha no bolso.

Além dos sanduíches, eles tinham suco e leite, para o Harry e rapidamente devoraram a comida sem muita conversa.

— Se não se importa, prefiro não ver a galeria hoje. — Disse Harry olhando para o seu último sanduíche. — Estou exausto, o fim de semana em Hallanon e estar aqui... Não sei como será falar com meus antepassados... quer dizer...

— Harry, está tudo bem. — Sirius sorriu suavemente. — Vamos no seu ritmo e você está certo. Os últimos dias foram cansativos e emocionais, teremos o verão todo para que você conheça os seus bisavôs e outros antepassados.

— Obrigado, Sirius, por me apoiar e estar aqui comigo hoje. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Não tem que agradecer, Harry, estar aqui é uma honra, além de ser exatamente onde quero e devo estar. Vamos lá, veremos o que falta e, como já mencionei, tenho uma última surpresa.

Harry tinha certeza que a surpresa era a biblioteca, mas, mais tarde, descobriu que estava enganado. A primeira sala em que entraram foi uma sala de estar íntima que era muito parecida com a sala de visitas, apenas um pouco menor e mais aconchegante. Em segundos, se tornou um dos seus cômodos favoritos porque tinha mais azul e bronze, com um toque de vermelho. A parede com vista para o lago congelado tinha uma grande porta de vidro com uma sacada que ficava pendurado no morro, sobre as árvores. Harry ficou encantado com a visão da floresta que se inclinava, seguindo para o Sul e, mesmo depois do lago, as árvores continuavam a perder de vista no horizonte. Ele podia se imaginar aqui, conversando e rindo com seus amigos e família.

Em um dos cantos da sala, havia um segundo ambiente que lembrava uma área de jogos e brincadeira, era colorida e divertida. Harry percebeu que haviam materiais de pintura e estudo, franziu o cenho tentando imaginar seu pai aqui, mas, era impossível.

— James tinha tanta energia como sua avó, ele nunca conseguia ficar parado estudando, pintando, desenhando por muito tempo. — Sirius pareceu ler seus pensamentos. — Uma vez perguntei a Sra. Euphemia, brincando, se essa parte da sala já tinha sido usada e ela disse que todos os dias, por duas horas, uma hora de manhã e outra à tarde, James se sentava e fazia uma atividade diferente. Eu fiquei surpreso e sua avó me disse que o segredo era que ela sempre o acompanhava, dedicando seu tempo e amor a ele, pintava, cantava e ensinava, mas, por apenas uma hora. Assim, James não ficava muito tempo sentado e se impacientava querendo fazer outra coisa, além disso, ele associou essas duas horas como "o tempo especial com a mamãe" e isso se tornou algo que James esperava com animação.

Harry entendeu e quase não pode evitar.

— Imagine ter 5 James. — Disse brincalhão e Sirius gargalhou.

No entanto, a biblioteca teve mais um momento "boca aberta", pois era gigantesca.

— Uau! — Disse, então riu. — Se Hermione quase enlouqueceu com a biblioteca de Hallanon, imagine como será quando ver isso?

— Hum... seja cuidadoso, mesmo não sendo o Grimoire Potter, tem alguns livros que a magia Potter não permitirá que ela pegue. — Sirius apontou para a escrivaninha. — Deve ter um livro de classificação, separado por assuntos e se está liberado ou não.

— Porque não estariam? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Pode ser por seu valor, livros muito antigos e raros são caríssimos e isso impede que sejam roubados. Ou por seu conteúdo perigoso, com magias desagradáveis ou mesmo, magia negra. — Sirius deu de ombros e abriu uma porta na biblioteca que seguia para o escritório do seu avô.

— Porque haveriam magias assim aqui? — Ele estava chocado.

— Existem magias e rituais que foram criados para fazer o mal, Harry, outras que foram usadas para o mal, mas a magia não é má. — Sirius disse o encarando nos olhos. — No caso da sua família, boa parte dos seus antepassados foram curandeiros ou guerreiros, assim, eles precisavam aprender essas magias para combatê-las ou curar suas vítimas. Para cada maldição, mesmo a mais escura, existe uma contra-maldição e, muitas vezes, ela precisa ser criada por alguém para ser combatida.

Harry acenou entendendo e engoliu em seco.

— Acredita que alguém, um dia, encontrará uma contra-maldição para o Avada Kedrava?

Sirius ficou meio pálido e acenou com olhos cansados.

— Eu tenho esperança que sim. — Respondeu sincero. — Um escudo já seria uma grande vitória.

Harry olhou para a imensa coleção de livros que rivalizava com Hogwarts, não era tão grande, mas estava bem perto, percebeu. No entanto, naquele momento, eles eram mais do que apenas livros antigos, eram possibilidades e seu desejo pelo conhecimento se aprofundou. Tinha muito o que aprender e muito pelo que dedicar sua vida, encontrar uma defesa para a maldição da morte, seria apenas mais uma delas.

O escritório do seu avô era muito grande e arejado, mas, claramente, não era um espaço para uso pessoal. No laboratório de Poções havia uma escrivaninha e tudo o mais que ele precisaria para seu trabalho, Harry pode sentir a energia do seu avô lá. Aqui, tudo o que havia eram móveis, uma grande mesa de mogno escuro e brilhante, prateleiras com livros de negócios e contabilidade, diários, relatórios. O chão era de madeira, o tapete cinza e as cortinas vermelhas, a decoração era a mais masculina da casa, mas também antiquada e impessoal.

— Imagino que aqui era usado apenas para reuniões de negócios e verificação de relatórios do administrador ou algo assim. — Disse Harry um pouco decepcionado.

— Sim, na verdade, seu avô só vinha aqui para reuniões de negócios porque todo o seu trabalho, mesmo os relacionados as Fazendas Potters, ele realizava em seu laboratório. — Sirius disse olhando em volta. — Acredito que essa era a sala da família menos utilizada na casa, sinceramente.

— Dá para perceber e não gosto que ele fique quase no fim do corredor. — Harry disse incomodado. — Tem apenas a galeria em seguida e, isso quer dizer, que o visitante tem que entrar no térreo da Ala Sul e passar em frente as portas da sala de estar da família e da biblioteca, antes de alcançar o escritório.

— Tem razão. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Tem portas internas para acessar os três cômodos, assim, da sala intima, você entra na biblioteca e depois no escritório, mas também tem portas no corredor. No fim do corredor, tem uma porta que leva a galeria de retratos que não tem outra porta, assim, é o único acesso.

Harry acenou para a sua explicação e, pensativamente, gesticulou.

— A galeria e a biblioteca teriam mais sentido se ficassem uma ao lado da outra, com uma grande porta, folhas duplas pintadas de branco, as separando. — Ele disse. — O primeiro cômodo depois das escadas, deveria ser o banheiro, discreto e facilmente acessado. Onde está o banheiro agora, no canto da torre quadrada, faria o escritório com uma escada para acessar o laboratório de poções que está acima, assim, posso ter o escritório de trabalho e reuniões, mas, com um acesso direto a qualquer pesquisa ou poções que estiver trabalhando. E, quaisquer visitantes, não precisam ir além da sala de estar quando eu realizar reuniões de negócios.

— Bom. E a sala íntima? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Faria um ambiente de sala de estar na biblioteca que poderia ser usada para conversas sérias em família ou amigos, mesmo para discutir ou ler os livros, mas, a sala de estar íntima, eu faria no andar da família. — Harry apontou para o teto. — No terceiro andar tem quarto suficiente para 5 filhos e ainda sobra, assim, pego um dos quartos e transformo em uma sala de estar para a convivência da família. Como tem nos andares da torre Ravenclaw, as salas de convivência.

— Eu gosto dessas ideias. — Sirius o encarou pensativo. — Acredito que faremos algumas reformas em breve.

— Sim, algumas pequenas coisas que não gosto, mas, não quero mudar a decoração da minha avó, pois adoro isso. No entanto, alguns cômodos são antiquados e sem graça, pouco utilizados, assim, quero tentar utilizar os espaços de forma inteligente e não os deixar vazios e inúteis. — Harry disse, incomodado com tanto desperdício de espaço, haviam pessoas que não tinham onde viver e dormiam nas ruas, ora. — Fazendo o que falei, aumento a biblioteca e ocupo um quarto vazio lá de cima. Exatamente como fez um dos meus antepassados, que reutilizou melhor o espaço da área de hóspedes da Ala Norte ao aumentar e melhorar a ala dos empregados.

— Isso me parece pequenas reformas inteligentes que podemos fazer aos poucos e transformar a Mansão ao seu gosto para quando quiser se mudar. — Sirius disse olhando em volta pensativo. — Ainda que demorará até se casar, acredito.

Distraído, ele não viu a expressão de Harry mudar sutilmente ou seu interesse em mudar de assunto.

— Bem, agora só tem o Pavilhão para ver, certo? — Harry perguntou, quando Sirius abriu uma das portas do corredor para o Jardim Encantado. Ele suspirou surpreso ao perceber que a temperatura era como na primavera, quente e agradável, iluminado como se ali sempre tivesse sol e o inverno lá fora não existisse. — É incrível, o jardim não está apenas com as flores preservadas, mas, parece que aqui... ainda é primavera.

Harry estava impressionado e confuso, pois, na estufa do Chalé Boot as flores estavam magicamente preservadas, a temperatura era agradável, mas também artificial, ou seja, mágica. No entanto, aqui, parecia que eles tinham entrado em um espaço cujo tempo não alcançou, pois ainda era primavera. Olhando para cima no jardim descoberto, encontrou o céu azul e o sol brilhando de verdade, ainda que Harry sabia que lá fora o céu estivesse nublado e cinzento, sem sol forte.

— Estranho, não é? — Sirius olhou em volta encantado. — Sempre me impressionou. Seu avô me contou que antes, o jardim de inverno, como era chamado, tinha as magias de preservação comuns, mas a avó dele, Laura Fleamont mudou isso. — Sirius ergueu as mãos em autodefesa. — Não sei como, segredo de família e acredito que encontrará em seu Grimoire ou no Grimoire Fleamont, mas, ela era Mestra em Runas Antigas e conseguiu preservar a estação que queria neste ponto da propriedade.

— Incrível! — Harry estava chocado. — Preservar a estação com runas e encantamentos, ela deve ter sido tão talentosa. A casa não está incluída?

— Não, lá você controla a temperatura com magias normais ou mais comuns e as lareiras. — Disse Sirius sorrindo. — Apenas aqui, neste jardim e no Salão de Festa, sempre será primavera, isso quer dizer que as flores vivem e morrem, renascem, não estão paralisadas pela magia, é o tempo que está parado.

— Então, não seria necessário um jardineiro? — Harry perguntou tentando absorver esse grande feito mágico.

— Harry, sua trisavó preservou a primavera, acredita que algo como, cuidar do jardim, seria complicado para ela? — Sirius perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas e Harry acenou meio envergonhado.

— Sirius, poderíamos fazer isso no Jardim da Lily? Quer dizer, ao em vez de preservar todo o jardim com magias, poderíamos preservar a primavera? — Ele podia imaginar quão mais lindo e vivo o Jardim em homenagem a seus pais seria, se estivesse sob essa magia.

— Impossível. — Ao ver seus olhos decepcionado, acrescentou. — Essa é uma magia familiar, ninguém pode tocar no Grimoire além de você, Harry e, só depois que de alcançar a maior de idade, você poderia lançar esse tipo de encantamento, isso se as runas forem algo em que é bom.

— Eu não posso escrever e pedir a alguém para fazer? — Harry estava confuso.

— É um feitiço familiar, Harry, primeiro, não seria tão forte se fosse lançado por outra pessoa e, mais importante, você não iria querer que outras pessoas aprendessem algo tão valioso, um segredo de família. — Sirius disse objetivo.

— Mesmo se tivesse um contrato de sigilo e para alguém de confiança? — Harry questionou, irritado com todas essas restrições, estava começando a entender a Hermione que não gostava nada do fato de os conhecimentos mágicos terem que estar em segredo.

— Sim, poderia dar certo, ainda que seria necessário mais de um bruxo para realizar as runas e encantamentos. A questão final é que, apesar de o Jardim da Lily estar em sua propriedade, será um local público e qualquer um poderia diagnosticar e copiar as runas, os encantamentos e descobrir, se não tudo, boa parte de como eles funcionam. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Teríamos que patentear o encantamento e voltamos ao fato de que não podemos tocar no Grimoire ou qualquer dos funcionários do Ministério.

— Isso parece uma grande bobagem burocrática. — Harry falou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé. — Tem que haver uma solução!

— Sim, provavelmente, essa solução existe, Sr. Potter. — Sirius falou ironicamente para o seu tom, Harry corou levemente. — Conversarei com Falc e o Sr. Boot, eles devem saber mais do que eu sobre isso, mas o Jardim da Lily ficará pronto em abril, portanto, impossível que resolvamos isso antes da inauguração. Assim, o projeto seguirá como foi planejado. Ok? — Sirius usou um tom mais sério que o normal e Harry acenou, sabendo que foi um pouco petulante. — E, respondendo sua pergunta anterior, não tem apenas o Pavilhão para ver ainda. Te prometi uma surpresa, lembra?

— Mas... pensei que era aquela biblioteca enorme... — Harry parou ao ver sua expressão. — Ok, uma biblioteca nunca seria considerada uma surpresa boa para você, entendi. Me mostra, então! — Disse com entusiasmo.

— Vamos ver o Pavilhão e depois seguimos até lá. — Sirius sugeriu e Harry concordou.

Eles caminharam pelo lindo jardim pisando em pedras brancas de calcário, estrategicamente posicionadas na grama verde, até chegarem a porta lateral do Pavilhão. Sirius abriu a porta e Harry mais uma vez arregalou os olhos de espanto.

— É enorme! — Ele disse sem fôlego. — Deve ser do tamanho do Grande Salão de Hogwarts!

— Maior, na verdade, apesar de por fora não parecer. — Disse Sirius divertido.

Harry acenou concordando, por fora, parecia uma grande estufa com paredes e teto de vidro em forma retangular posicionado no centro do Jardim Encantado, mas, por dentro era muito maior, talvez, 5 vezes maior. Haviam duas grandes portas laterais, uma que se acessava pela Ala Sul da casa, o corredor de onde Sirius e ele vierem depois de sair do escritório. Na outra lateral, outra porta e um caminho levava a sala de jantar, na Ala Norte. Dentro do Pavilhão, o chão era de mármore branco e cinza, vasos de cimento pintados de cinza escuro estavam nos cantos com flores que Harry reconheceu como orquídeas. Também, na estrutura do teto de vidro haviam vigas de metal pintado de branco e, entrelaçados por essas vigas, haviam mais orquídeas rosas, brancas, lilases e amarelas. Harry foi obrigado a reconhecer que era o lugar mais luxuoso da casa, parecia um lugar encantado e belo, próprio para um baile ou um casamento...

— Meus pais se casaram aqui? — Sussurrou ele, encantado.

— Sim. — Sirius acenou com um grande sorriso. — Foi um lindo dia, maravilho vê-los tão felizes e seu pai parecia não acreditar que estava se casando com a Lily.

Harry acenou e olhou em volta, lembrando-se das fotos e imaginando como deveriam estar felizes. Pigarreando, tentou se concentrar no presente.

— É muito lindo, mas, porque tão grande? — Harry perguntou enquanto caminhava pelo meio do salão e imaginava a música, luzes, pessoas dançando cercados pelas orquídeas e pelo Jardim Encantado.

— Porque eram grandes festas e bailes, Harry. — Os Potters eram uma família popular, tinham muitos amigos e contatos. Ali. — Sirius apontou para o fundo do Pavilhão. — Se montaria um palco para a banda tocar ou, como era antigamente, a orquestra. No lado oposto, estariam a mesas, dezenas de mesas para os convidados jantarem e conversarem. — Ele apontou o lado do Pavilhão que ficava bem em frente a sala de estar. — E, aqui, no meio e em frente ao palco, seria a área da dança. Em um espaço menor, quando chegasse a hora do baile, você desapareceria as mesas e usaria o mesmo espaço, mas um dos seus antepassados não gostou disso, pois queria que, quem quisesse dançar, dançasse e, quem não, pudessem se sentar, conversar, apreciar a música e assistir os casais dançando.

— Isso é incrivelmente inteligente. — Disse Harry ao perceber que seu antepassado estava preocupado com o conforto de seus convidados, principalmente, dos idosos que, ao não terem onde se sentar, tinham a escolha de ficarem de pé, dançar ou irem embora quando estivessem muito cansados.

— Até porque, com magia, você pode ter todo o espaço que quiser. — Disse Sirius e suspirando olhou para o afilhado. — Lembra-se que falamos sobre voltar a participar da sociedade bruxa? Realizar bailes e festas, nos aproximarmos e fazer contatos com as famílias antigas não apoiadoras de Voldemort?

— Sim. — Harry entendeu o que dizia. — Você acredita que esse é o lugar ideal?

— Sim, a Mansão Black não é uma opção e, enquanto nós dois temos outras propriedades, acredito que nenhuma delas tem um espaço tão perfeito para o que pretendemos. — Sirius apontou.

— Além do fato de que, se a intenção é voltar a sociedade, Blacks e Potters juntos, fazer o baile em meu lar ancestral seria o ideal. — Harry constatou, mas fez uma careta. — Detesto a ideia de encher minha casa com estranhos pomposos e arrogantes, eles podem não ser puristas, mas, nem todos serão agradáveis. E, me preocupa que Voldemort acredite que vivo aqui e ataque a Mansão.

A ideia de tanta beleza ser destruída era assustadora e Harry entendeu porque seus pais não se atreveram a viver aqui.

— Alguns serão puristas também, mesmo que não tenham apoiado Voldemort e, sobre ele... — Sirius apertou seu ombro. — Não podemos parar de viver por causa dele, Harry. Voldemort ainda nem voltou e não pode controlar cada uma das nossas ações.

Harry acenou e esfregou os cabelos exasperado, era difícil não pensar assim, no que aconteceria quando Voldemort retornasse, mas, Sirius estava certo. Não podia deixar que ele o controlasse.

— Ok. Concordo em usar a Mansão Potter, mas, precisamos fazer algumas mudanças. — Disse Harry olhando em volta pensativo.

— O que está pensando? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Não quero ninguém estranho acessando as pernas do U, a Ala Norte e a Ala Sul, assim, precisamos criar, mesmo que temporário, um caminho em que os convidados entrem pela porta da frente e sigam direto pela sala de estar, o jardim e o Pavilhão. — Harry apontou a frente do Pavilhão. — Podemos criar uma passagem, um corredor decorado com flores onde os convidados venham diretamente para cá?

— Sim, é possível e uma boa ideia. — Sirius olhou pensativo. — Abrimos as portas laterais para que possam passear pelo Jardim encantado, mas, manteremos as portas de acesso as Alas seladas. O que mais?

— Quero reformar a área de hóspedes, assim, podemos receber toda a família Madaki, Boots, Evans, Longbottom, Grangers e Martíns com conforto e carinho. — Harry disse suavemente. — Essa história de que os quartos da Ala Norte são para hóspedes meio indesejados, associados de negócios ou conhecidos, tem que acabar. Na verdade, prefiro que fique entre nós, não quero que seja mencionado e alguém se magoe por ficarem hospedados naquela Ala. Até porque, eu não pretendo hospedar ninguém dessa categoria, não me importam quem sejam.

— Eu concordo. — Sirius acenou. — Podemos reformar os quartos da Ala Norte sem problemas. Você quer escolher a decoração?

— Não, quero que a Savita se inspire na minha avó, no que ela fez nos outros cômodos, tudo colorido e aconchegante, nada luxuoso ou sem graça. — Disse Harry e fechando os olhos. — Quando o verão chegar, decidirei o que fazer sobre os quartos dos meus avós e meu quarto.

— Parece bom para mim. Quer ver minha surpresa agora? — Sirius disse tentando não voltar ao assunto triste e Harry sorriu agradecido.

Eles saíram do Pavilhão e, no Jardim Encantado, seguiram para o fim do jardim na direção das árvores que ficavam depois da casa. A construção, as duas pernas do U terminavam paralelamente, junto com o jardim e, então, eles entraram na floresta, andando por uma trilha bem marcada. Logo a caminhada se inclinou levemente e Harry percebeu que o morro se tornava mais íngreme e a Mansão podia ser vista mais abaixo. De onde estava, Harry podia ver a floresta e neve que estavam morro acima e emoldurava a Mansão, apenas, nesta trilha, não havia neve porque era primavera e Harry esperou que a qualquer momento o alcance do encantamento acabasse, mas, isso não aconteceu.

Alguns minutos depois de entrarem na floresta verde e cheirosa, um barulho característico alcançou sua audição e Harry parou, confuso.

— Que barulho é esse? — Ele perguntou ao padrinho, que sorriu animado.

— Não lhe ocorreu perguntar porque a Floresta se chama Stone Waterfall ou a Cachoeira de Pedra? — Sirius parecia estar se divertindo muito.

— O que...? — Harry demorou um segundo para entender, então seus olhos se arregalaram de espanto, mais uma vez. — Você quer dizer...

Sirius apenas acenou com o sorriso aumentando e Harry disparou correndo pela trilha até que ela acabou abruptamente em frente a uma piscina natural de água turquesa e tão cristalina que era possível ver o fundo de pedra cinza clara. A piscina era grande, sem um formato distinto, ainda que poderia ser dita arredondada, era tão linda, clara e o sol de primavera batia na água tornando a cor turquesa muito mais brilhante. Do outro lado da piscina, a uns bons 30 metros de onde o Harry estava, havia uma grande cachoeira com pedras cinzas escuras e de onde a água descia preguiçosamente com um barulho relaxante. Na verdade, percebeu Harry, sem conseguir acreditar no que via, a fonte na entrada da Mansão era uma réplica exata da cachoeira a sua frente.

— Incrível, não é mesmo? — Sirius disse ao alcançá-lo. — A primeira vez que vi, não conseguia acreditar... O encantamento chega até acima da cachoeira, assim é possível subir e mergulhar porque a piscina foi magicamente aprofundada e amortecida para prevenir acidentes. No inverno, a água é suave assim porque no morro, o rio está congelado como o lago, mas, nas outras estações, a cachoeira é volumosa e forte, barulhenta também.

Harry ouviu e entendeu, mas uma parte do seu cérebro ainda estava absorvendo que em sua casa havia uma piscina, mas, não qualquer piscina. Uma piscina natural, no meio da floresta e com uma cachoeira...

— Eles construíram a casa em frente a cachoeira! — Harry exclamou chocado. — A Mansão foi projetada assim! Eles encontraram a cachoeira e essa piscina natural e decidiram que ela faria parta da casa, assim, toda essa beleza está literalmente no quintal da Mansão!

Harry não aguentou e riu, riu e riu, até que teve que segurar seu estômago de tanto que doía. Sirius o acompanhou meio espantado com tanto riso.

— Sim, foi assim mesmo e sua trisavó Laura Fleamont tornou possível nadar o ano todo, mesmo com o inverno lá fora, aqui é sempre primavera. — Disse ele e viu os olhos de Harry brilharem de encantamento e emoção. — Ei, sem lágrimas, isso é para ser uma surpresa feliz, sabe. A piscina natural segue por um córrego ali, vem ver.

Harry o seguiu pelas pedras, deram a volta na piscina até chegar ao seu lado Sul, onde havia um córrego estreito com pedras cinzas escuras e esverdeadas. A água descia suave e eles caminharam, acompanhando o córrego até que a estação mudou e o frio os atingiu com força. Fora do encantamento e das runas, a água estava com a superfície congelada, mas Sirius sinalizou para continuarem seguindo e, talvez, 40 metros depois, outra cachoeira surgiu, mas desta vez eles estavam em cima dela. Harry olhou para baixo, a água da cachoeira estava congelada, ainda que um pouco de água chegasse ao rio lá embaixo escorrendo lentamente pelas pedras. Olhando a vista do alto, Harry viu que o rio congelado seguia por entre a floresta até chegar ao lago.

— Depois do lago, o rio continua até chegar ao Rio Wye, por onde passamos mais cedo. — Explicou Sirius e apontando para a cachoeira, disse. — No verão, com as chuvas, a água é abundante e a queda forte.

— Qual a altura até lá embaixo. — Ele espiou outra vez a longa queda, percebendo que a Mansão fora construída em uma elevação, ainda que estivesse mais para baixo de onde estavam agora.

— Uns 60 metros apenas, a casa é menos ainda porque estamos um pouco mais no alto do morro. A outra cachoeira tem 22 metros. — Sirius o levou mais um pouco para a direita seguindo perto do penhasco até que eles puderam ver a Mansão, ou a parte externa da Ala Sul dela. — Essa cachoeira fica à frente da casa, por isso não é possível vê-la, mesmo quando saímos na varanda, mas, se você subir nas torres arredondas, que estão nos quartos principais, pode ver muito bem a outra cachoeira e parte desta.

— Isso tudo é tão incrível, Sirius. — Harry observou o lago congelado e a Mansão, lembrando-se de todas as maravilhas que vira nela. — Me sinto emocionado por minha família ter criado um lar tão lindo para nós. Eles foram tão inteligentes e mantiveram a natureza, a floresta, as cachoeiras, o morro, o lago, praticamente intactos, as magias mantem tudo ainda mais bonito e confortável. Mágico. Em meu coração, antes mesmo de conhecê-la, eu sentia que a Mansão Potter era o meu lar.

— E agora? — Sirius perguntou tocado por sua emoção.

— Eu tenho certeza. Posso sentir, a magia das alas, os encantamentos pela Mansão, elas me reconhecem, me acolhem e aceitam. Sinto a energia, o amor e cuidado dos meus antepassados, minha família e sinto o peso da honra que é fazer parte deste legado, continuar essa história linda. Mas isso não me assusta, sinto como se tivesse nascido para isso, para ser um Potter, para estar aqui e agora. Posso apenas imaginar o vazio e solidão que sentiria se nunca tivesse descoberto sobre minha família ou sobre onde é o meu lugar neste mundo.

— Você é o senhor de Stone Waterfall e sei que seus antepassados estão orgulhosos de o ter como o sucessor deste legado. — Sirius disse e o viu olhar para o lago mais uma vez pensativo. — O que?

— O Chalé Iolanthe era o chalé dos Peverell antes de meu antepassado, Hardwin se casar com Iolanthe, que era a última da linha. Por isso o nome do chalé e por isso se tornou o chalé do filho mais velho, Hardwin era o herdeiro de Linfred. — Harry disse suavemente. — No entanto, essa etapa acabou agora e a propriedade se tornará o Jardim da Lily, mas, um dia, precisarei do chalé do primogênito, espero. — Harry ignorou o medo de morrer antes disso e se concentrou nas coisas boas, não poderia focar em Voldemort e a profecia, não agora.

— Onde está pensando em construir o chalé? — Sirius perguntou e olhou para o lago quando Harry apontou.

— Lá. Protegido pelas alas, perto e ainda com privacidade, faremos um lindo chalé de frente para o lago. Podemos usar durante o verão quando formos nadar e pescar lá embaixo, pelo menos até que o meu primogênito se case. — Harry disse com firmeza e sentindo uma determinação feroz. Realizaria seus planos e viveria para ver seu primogênito ocupar o chalé que construiria especialmente para ele.

Sirius sorriu e acenou, temera que o dia fosse difícil para os dois com tantas lembranças e fantasmas, mas, na verdade, a vontade de viverem intensamente era mais forte que tudo. Os dois sentiam isso e sorriram um para o outro, compartilhando esse momento de verdade absoluta.

Então, Harry sorriu com malícia e saiu correndo e gritando:

— O último a entrar na piscina é a mulher do padre!

— Ei! — Sirius protestou e, para tentar recuperar a vantagem, se transformou em Almofadinhas que, latindo de animação, disparou atrás de Harry que já estava chegando na piscina.

Em segundos, Harry se despiu e de cueca pulou na água refrescantemente gelada. Não era impossível de nadar, mas também não completamente confortável.

— Ganhei! — Gritou e um segundo depois Almofadinhas pulou na piscina e espirrou água em seu rosto.

Sirius submergiu e chocalhou os cabelos encaracolados.

— Isso não foi justo senhor, agora terei que me vingar! — Ele saltou no afilhado e Harry mergulhou se esquivando.

Depois de jogarem pega, os dois subiram e Sirius ensinou o Harry a mergulhar do alto da cacheira que, felizmente, não era tão alta quanto a outra. Ainda assim, os 22 metros de altura eram empolgantes e Harry se viu cheio de adrenalina ao dar seu primeiro mergulho.

— Mais uma vez! — Gritou depois de submergir!

— Você foi bem! — Sirius disse e riu divertido. — Remus deu uma barrigada em sua primeira vez.

Rindo e se divertido, Harry perdeu a noção do tempo enquanto nadavam, até que o sol começou a baixar no horizonte e eles decidiram sair, se secaram e vestiram. Eles foram conhecer os vestiários do campo de quadribol e o armário de vassouras que tinham dezenas delas em boa qualidade e não muito antigas.

— James as substituiu depois que terminamos Hogwarts, pois previa muitos jogos amigáveis por aqui, mas, infelizmente, a guerra não nos permitiu. — Disse Sirius e, então, eles foram voar.

Harry amou o campo e, ao ir bem para o alto, protegido pelas alas, pode ver toda a propriedade, a imensa floresta invernal, o lago congelado, a Mansão, as cachoeiras, o Jardim Encantado. Era como estar vendo uma parte de si mesmo, de seu mundo, sua história, conectado com sua magia e alma como nenhum lugar já esteve e Harry nunca se sentiu mais feliz em sua vida.

— Estou em casa, mamãe, papai, vovó e vovô, finalmente, estou em casa. —Sussurrou e fechou os olhos enviando seu amor e gratidão a eles.

A hora de partir chegou cedo demais e foi a fome, mais do que a escuridão da noite, que os obrigou a partir. Harry sabia que não poderia viver na Mansão, oficialmente, até a maioridade e, se fosse sincero, estava ansioso por esse momento. Mas, quando chegou ao Chalé Boot e foi abraçado por seus irmãos e beijado por Serafina, sentou-se à mesa para o saboroso jantar e ouviu sobre o que fizeram durante todo o dia, ele percebeu algo importante. Por mais que amasse Stone Waterfall e soubesse que a Mansão era o seu verdadeiro lar, só seria um lar feliz se vivesse lá com uma família amorosa.

Naquela noite, seus sonhos foram pontuados por imagens do passado e do futuro, tudo desfocado e distante, como algo que você tenta tocar, mas que te ilude e se afasta. Logo, o fogo o envolveu como seda, o cheiro de flores do campo o embriagou e Harry sorriu enquanto dormia, mas algo tentava afastar o fogo. Harry tentou agarrar, sentindo que era fundamental, importante não deixar o fogo ir embora e se agitou incomodado na cama. Então, o fogo se tornou quente, mais quente, muito quente e ele estava voando por Stone Waterfall, mas, ao em vez da beleza branca e fria que viu antes, ela estava em chamas, ardendo, queimando e sendo destruída por um fogo alto e feroz.

Suando e tremendo, Harry acordou e olhou em volta procurando, desesperado, preocupado, então, percebeu que era um pesadelo. Outro sonho que se tornou pesadelo, pensou cansado, deitou-se e prometeu que analisaria o que viu e sentiu neste novo sonho, mas, como sempre, nos dias seguintes, Harry estava muito ocupado para se lembrar de fazer isso.


	65. A Batida do Coração

Nota do Autor

Oi! Uma revisão, apenas! Esse foi o meu capítulo mais longo e todos entenderão ao lerem. Como prometi, voltamos a Hogwarts e pretendo que tudo aconteça muito rápido, intenso e dramático. Espero que gostem! Me deixem saber!  
Com esse capítulo chegamos e ultrapassamos um milhão de palavras! estou muito feliz e adoraria sua revisão para comemorarmos juntos.  
Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 64

Na terça-feira o planejamento de ano novo se iniciou. Mais uma vez, a família estava comparecendo a festa dos Coltons e, desta vez, sua tia e Duda foram convidados. Harry deixou a família decidindo os detalhes e se concentrou nos importantes compromissos que tinha antes da volta para Hogwarts.

Serafina estava indo e vindo da casa de sua tia, auxiliando com as entregas das doações, mas, ainda encontrou tempo para testá-los sobre o conteúdo do último semestre. Professor Bunmi os intimou a passar uma tarde inteira em Oxford, onde ele analisou, corrigiu e debateu os seus estudos trouxa, leituras, relatórios e deveres. Com Serafina, Dudley não foi incluído, mas com o Prof. Bunmi sua presença foi requisitada e Neville folgou.

Ainda, ele e Neville se prepararam para a reunião com os administradores das Fazendas Potters. O encontro foi no primeiro andar da GER, onde estavam estabelecidos os Escritórios Blacks. Remus, que havia se tornado o contador de todas as renovadas Fábricas Blacks e não apenas da fábrica têxtil, tinha seu próprio escritório ali e Harry o cumprimentou com um abraço. Eles conversaram brevemente sobre a Mansão Potter e como Harry amou tudo, além de toda a diversão que teve no campo de quadribol e na piscina natural.

— Sirius me ensinou a mergulhar e não dei barrigada como um certo alguém. — Provocou Harry e Remus corou sorrindo.

— Sim, nadar não é um dos meus talentos. — Respondeu ele tímido.

— Eu adoro, prefiro mais do que voar ou mesmo cavalgar, que também é bem legal. — Disse Neville que estava ansioso para conhecer Stone Waterfall.

— Se tivéssemos tempo, adoraria levar todos para a Mansão, mas, teremos que esperar o verão. — Disse Harry e, neste momento Sirius entrou apressadamente.

— Estou atrasado? — Perguntou sorridente.

— Não. Nós viemos com o Sr. Falc e nos adiantamos porque ele tinha algumas coisas para resolver bem cedo. — Disse Harry e o elevador voltou a se abrir com os dois administradores.

Francisco Andrade era alto, branco e tinha cabelos pretos lisos e cumpridos presos em um rabo de cavalo e uma barba preta farta e bem aparada. Usava jeans, botas e camiseta, Harry pensou que ele parecia um vaqueiro hippie. Seu aperto de mão era firme e sua voz serena, na verdade, serenidade e amabilidade irradiava dele e Harry supôs que alguém em contato com a natureza seria do tipo zen.

Faith Summer era o oposto, ela também era branca, mas baixinha, loira e cheia de energia ansiosa. Seu aperto de mão era firme e agitado, sua expressão séria, quase tensa e seus ombros se mantinham erguidos como se tentasse parecer mais alta. Harry gostou dos dois, mas, enquanto um parecia viver em eterna paz, o outro parecia angustiantemente ansiosa. No entanto, pareciam se dar bem e Harry teve a impressão que gostavam de trabalhar juntos, o que o agradou muito.

— Sr. Potter, Falc nos contou que a ideia das Feiras foi do senhor e passei o último mês debruçada sobre os números. — Disse Faith direta, assim que se sentaram na mesa de reunião.

— Srta. Summer, apenas Harry, por favor. Eu posso ser seu chefe, mas sou muito jovem para ser chamado de senhor, além disso, toda essa formalidade é desnecessária. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Bem, se vamos ser informal, pode me chamar de Faith, então. — Disse ela sorrindo, mas ele só durou um segundo, séria e tensa, Faith continuou. — Em teoria, as Feiras de vendas estão ultrapassadas, cada vez mais o mundo segue na direção de grandes shoppings, hipermercados, alimentos rápidos e industrializados. Existem alguns nichos em que as Feiras ainda se mantêm vivas e com relativo sucesso. Cidades pequenas ou vilas rurais, por exemplo e comunidades naturalistas que estão crescendo a cada dia devido à preocupação com contaminação dos alimentos por agrotóxicos químicos. E, felizmente, no mundo mágico temos uma cultura que é uma combinação disso tudo e nos permite acreditar que as Feiras poderão ser um sucesso.

— Ok. — Harry absorveu essas informações. — Porque tenho a sensação de que existe um, mas, em seu discurso?

— Essa impressão se dá por causa dos custos. — Faith disse e olhou para Falc e Sirius.

— Harry, os investimentos iniciais com a contratação e abertura de todas as 18 fazendas foram astronômicos. — Disse Falc preocupado. — Estamos pagando um salário razoável, mas, acima do mercado, estamos comprando sementes naturais de alta qualidade e a produção seguirá a linha natural.

— Sempre foi assim que minha família produziu, sem magia para acelerar o crescimento dos alimentos. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Não mudarei isso e entendo...

— Desculpe, Harry, mas acredito que não entenda. — Faith disse parecendo muito ansiosa, talvez por interrompê-lo, discordar dele ou pelas coisas negativas que pretendia dizer. Ou, talvez, fosse tudo isso junto. — Esse são apenas algumas das despesas esperadas, ainda tem os custos inesperados que não sabemos nada porque..., bem são inesperados. Temos a construção e manutenção das Feiras, mais empregados para o trabalho de venda e temos que pensar em propaganda e tem que ser uma pesada. A novidade pode ser interessante, mas poderá não atrair os clientes a ponto de tirá-los de sua rotina, viver uma aventura rural e, ainda, comprar produtos muito mais caros. Os custos de divulgarmos os benefícios de se comer alimentos naturais poderão extrapolar em muito a possiblidade de lucro. O que quer dizer que, em poucos meses, podemos ter toneladas de alimentos e não ter para quem vender ou até vendê-los, mas, sem lucro algum.

Harry se recostou na cadeira e a analisou pensativo, mas, antes de responder, olhou para Francisco.

— O senhor concorda com a Faith, Sr. Andrade? — Perguntou curioso e viu seus olhos castanhos escuros brilharem de diversão.

— Eu serei sincero em dizer que não entendo nada de números, além de que, dinheiro e lucros pouco me interessam. — Disse Francisco suavemente. — Por favor, me chame de Francisco, gosto da ideia de sermos informais. Sobre sua pergunta, Harry, acredito que Faith está certa em dizer que temos um problema, mas, não penso que isso deve nos impedir de realizar o que pretendemos. Apenas, temos de ser criativos e encontrar uma solução. Mudas enxertadas, por exemplo, algo muito utilizado em meu país, que tem muitas bocas para alimentar e pouca comida. Se tem algo que nos torna criativos, é a fome.

Harry acenou engolindo em seco e desviou o olhar quando Neville perguntou antes dele.

— O que são mudas enxertadas?

— Mudas enxertadas são aquelas que passaram pelo processo de enxertia, que é uma técnica frequentemente utilizada em mudas frutíferas e sementes por diversos motivos. Desde acelerar o crescimento da muda, facilitar sua propagação, criar resistência a ambientes em que têm dificuldades em se desenvolver, até para restaurar plantas que foram danificadas. — Explicou Francisco em seu tom sereno, mas os olhos brilhando de prazer por falar sobre o que amava.

— Mas como é feito? — Neville estava ávido para aprender.

— Esse procedimento é a união de tecido de duas plantas diferentes que continuam seu crescimento como se fosse uma única planta. Sendo a planta que servirá de base para a nutrição mineral e o sistema radicular denominada de cavalo ou porta-enxerto. Já a planta que se deseja reproduzir pelas suas características nobres é chamada de cavaleiro ou enxerto podendo ficar exatamente em cima ou na lateral, dependendo da técnica escolhida. O cavaleiro formará a copa e frutificará, também é responsável pela fotossíntese essencial para a sobrevivência da planta.

— Uau! Isso é incrível. — Disse Neville entendendo tudo o que era dito, os outros acenaram levemente confusos, Sirius e Falc franziram o cenho. — Quaisquer tipos de plantas podem ser utilizados?

— Antigamente e entre os trouxas, é mais comuns plantas frutíferas e ou árvores, mas os bruxos brasileiros desenvolveram técnicas para o enxerto de sementes também. — Contou Francisco com um grande sorriso. — As espécies escolhidas para a enxertia devem apresentar características físico morfológicas similares, sendo, preferencialmente, da mesma família e gênero com base em sua classificação botânica. Essa seleção é essencial, contudo não exclui a possibilidade de que a enxertia seja feita entre espécies de famílias e gêneros diferentes

— E isso acelera a produção dos alimentos naturalmente? — Harry perguntou antes que o amigo fizesse mais perguntas.

— Sim, é um procedimento natural e acelera a produção dos alimentos, na verdade, se feito corretamente deve diminuir 30% o tempo para a colheita. — Francisco respondeu.

— Isso é incrível, mas acelerar a produção em 30% só nos permite ter, mais rapidamente, alimentos caros que precisam ser vendidos porque não podemos preservá-los magicamente por muito tempo sem comprometer o sabor e nutrientes. — Disse Faith séria. — E, isso não impede que eles sejam caros.

— Com mais produto no mercado o preço cai naturalmente, Faith, isso até eu sei. — Francisco disse com um sorriso.

— Não o suficiente para sermos competitivos com os produtores já estabelecidos. — Faith insistiu.

— Mas nós venderemos nossos próprios produtos, por isso as Feiras, para que eles não sejam revendidos e encarecidos. — Harry apontou. — Essa é uma solução, Francisco tem outra e nós temos algumas ideias também. Tenho certeza que, se encontramos soluções criativas e inteligentes, poderemos baratear os alimentos.

— Bem, eu fiz alguns cálculos e percebi que os nossos maiores gastos são com pessoal, a folha de pagamento é astronômica. — Faith pegou uma pasta. — Fiz um relatório e acredito que podemos diminuir os custos com o corte de pessoal.

— O que? — Harry se indignou na hora.

— Até estarmos estabelecidos no mercado, Harry. Não podemos acelerar a produção com magia, mas podemos fazer muitos outros trabalhos nas fazendas com ela e, assim, diminuir o número de funcionários. — Faith disse objetivamente. — O potencial da Feira é enorme e, no futuro, contrataremos esses e mais ainda mais pessoas, mas acredito que, agora, esses cortes seriam indispensáveis para o sucesso das Fazendas.

— Faith... — Falc disse acenando negativamente. — Isso...

— Nunca irá acontecer. — Disse Harry com certa frieza. — O objetivo todo de reabrir as fazendas é para gerar empregos e acabei de contratar todas essas pessoas...

— Se tivesse contratado um administrador antes de fazer isso, ele não permitiria esse movimento, pois veria que, para o estabelecimento das Feiras no mercado, essas contratações são uma péssima decisão. — Disse Faith direta e Harry suspirou, estava começando a perceber que não gostava de ser interrompido.

— Faith, daremos um jeito, pensaremos em outras soluções, na verdade, temos algumas ideias, mas não demitirei aquelas pessoas. — Harry disse a encarando com firmeza. — Eu me encontrei com cada uma delas, apertei suas mãos, conversei sobre o futuro. Eles estão todos esperançosos e motivados, não vou traí-los e jogá-los fora, só porque as coisas estão difíceis.

— Eu entendo. — Faith disse erguendo a mão em autodefesa. — Eu sou má, os administradores são sempre maus porque não pensam em ajudar ninguém, mas, esse é meu trabalho, Harry. Isso é uma empresa e não uma ONG que faz caridade, se não cortar pessoal, as chances de sucesso e, por consequência, os lucros, diminuem...

— Chega. — Harry disse com ainda mais frieza. — Preste atenção, que bom que é boa em seu trabalho e espero que use o seu talento para nos encontrar soluções para economizar, lucrar e crescer, mas, também quero que seja e pense além, em pontos importantes como, por exemplo, preservação da natureza e qualidade de vida no trabalho para os empregados. Existem muitas empresas e chefes por todo o mundo, Faith e cada um tem uma definição de sucesso. Vou lhe dizer apenas uma vez, a minha definição não é o lucro, para mim isso é apenas uma consequência que, acredito, poderemos alcançar e trabalharemos para isso. Sem sacrifícios. — Harry a viu empalidecer e depois corar levemente, mas não se arrependeu. — Minha família é muito rica e posso lhe contar a história de cada um dos meus antepassados, sobre como eles ajudaram a construir o mundo mágico e aumentaram nossa fortuna. E, eles fizeram isso ajudando outras pessoas e nunca exploraram ou abandonaram ninguém. Isso não mudará comigo como o chefe da Família Potter. Entendido?

— Sim, lamento. — Disse ela muito ansiosa.

— Não precisa se desculpar, é o seu trabalho e duvido que essa será a última vez que discordamos. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Como eu disse, temos algumas ideias, mas antes, quero discutir os custos de propaganda.

— Oh! Eu tenho os números, os gastos com anúncios de jornais, rádios, folhetos, cartazes serão bem altos, infelizmente. — Disse ela lhe oferecendo um relatório, que Harry abriu e leu brevemente, felizmente era bem concisos, afinal, eram praticamente só números.

— Ok, são altos, até porque você propõe uma overdose de anúncios e folhetos. — Harry disse surpreso.

— Bem, como disse antes, precisamos convencer as pessoas a mudarem suas rotinas, comprarem em outro lugar. Não estamos falando de um novo sapato ou vestido, alimentos são algo que uma família consome em grande quantidade e, por isso mesmo, as compras são basicamente semanais. — Faith apontou com inteligência. — O nosso público alvo está costumado a comprar em um lugar e de uma maneira, portanto, precisaremos convencê-los que comprar em uma Feira no campo é o que eles querem e precisam, assim, os faremos escolher pela mudança.

Harry acenou entendendo que a competente administradora se adiantara e fizera muitas pesquisas sobre o Marketing das Feiras. Sr. Edgar lhe dissera que Faith era perfeita para administrar as Fazendas e Feiras, Harry estava começando a entender o porquê.

— Ok, existem dois pontos que acredito ajudarão com esses custos. — Harry disse e, tirando o cartão que Falc lhe entregara mais cedo, estendeu-o a Faith. — Nós temos nossa própria gráfica para a impressão de todos os materiais de propaganda que as Feiras precisarão com o custo básico, ou seja, pagaremos apenas pelo valor dos materiais usados, papel, tinta e assim por diante. Abrimos a empresa há 3 semanas no mundo trouxa, já estamos produzindo e, em breve, estaremos trabalhando no mundo mágico também.

— P&R Graphic? — Faith disse surpresa. — Você abriu sua própria gráfica para poder economizar com os custos de propaganda? Isso é brilhante! E ainda poderá ter lucro com uma nova empresa!

— Essa é a ideia. — Harry disse sorrindo e olhando para Sirius que sinalizou positivo. — Como tínhamos pressa, nós entramos em contato com a GER e apresentamos o projeto, eles também ficaram muito animados com a ideia de terem sua própria gráfica, pois têm gastos exorbitantes com material de impressão para as novas lojas do Beco. Eles fazem muitos folhetos, catálogos para os clientes levarem para casa, cardápios e tal. Assim, a GER concordou com uma sociedade e compramos uma gráfica já existente no mundo trouxa com todos os equipamentos necessários, pessoal especializado e um gerente muito competente. Também alugamos 2 prédios da GER no Beco que estão sendo reformados e, em breve, teremos a P&R Magic Graphic, a filial mágica da empresa.

— Nossa! — Faith tinha os olhos arregalados e iluminados.

— Estamos procurando funcionários com conhecimento na área e que sejam bruxos com interação no mundo trouxa, mestiços ou nascidos trouxas. — Falc disse objetivamente. — A GER tem um departamento de contratação de funcionários, assim, deixamos isso por conta deles e estamos focando na reforma dos prédios e aquisição dos equipamentos.

— Todos os nossos trabalhos serão feitos com materiais reciclados e reciclaremos nosso próprio papel, por isso que precisamos dos 2 prédios. E, a filial trouxa já começou a expansão para abranger a área de reciclagem que está em grande crescimento no mundo trouxa. — Completou Harry com um sorriso.

— Bem, Faith, acredito que poderá ficar mais otimista agora. — Disse Francisco muito impressionado.

— Preciso refazer essas contas... — Disse ela parecendo frenética enquanto recalculava tudo. — Sim... em teoria, devemos ter uma economia de... 45%! — Seu sorriso era de puro espanto. — Isso não resolve tudo, claro, pois é apenas os custos com propaganda, mas...

— Bem, sobre isso, acredito que podemos reduzir os números na produção também. — Harry disse ansioso para expor suas ideias. — Neville e eu temos algumas ideias, estamos pesquisando maneiras de melhorar os adubos naturais para que eles acelerem a produção e tornem os alimentos mais fortes.

— Sim. — Neville sorriu timidamente. — Estamos fazendo um projeto na escola que tem como objetivo melhorar os adubos e nos focamos nos naturais.

— Os adubos ou poções que induzem magicamente os alimentos não nos interessam, claro. — Harry disse suavemente. — Estivemos também estudando tipos de terras, as que tem mais nutrientes e como podemos combinar com os adubos que estamos produzindo.

— Espere. — Francisco parecia interessado, mas confuso. — Nós compramos os adubos naturais e preparamos a terra com cuidado para o plantio, vocês acreditam que desenvolveram técnicas melhores?

— Bem, ainda estamos em fase de testes e serão alguns meses antes de termos respostas. — Harry olhou para o Neville, os dois decidiram não falar nada sobre as Hecatitas. — Mas estivemos pesquisando métodos mágicos e trouxas, nos surpreendeu em como os trouxas estão evoluindo. Como dito por Faith, existem uma comunidade naturalista crescendo no mundo trouxa e seus métodos de plantio e proteção dos alimentos orgânicos são muito inteligentes.

— O que pensamos foi em unir os métodos, mágicos e trouxas, para avançarmos ainda mais. Por exemplo, no mundo mágico, os adubos e suas matérias primas são conservados em sacos de estopa claro, mas, no mundo trouxa, eles ficam em sacos pretos ou verdes escuros, pois foi descoberto que ao ficarem em sacos escuros se conservam mais porque estão menos expostos ao sol. — Neville como sempre estava em seu elemento. — Terras pretas, por exemplo, foi descoberto que elas têm um grande número de material orgânico, isso as tornam a melhores terras para plantar e com o custo benefício melhor, porque se utiliza menos adubos por metro quadrado... — Ele continuou explicando em detalhes cada aspecto que eles descobriram nos últimos meses, as deficiências e descobertas de cada mundo.

— Muito interessante. — Francisco anotou algumas coisas e autores que eles mencionaram terem lidos. — Unir os métodos trouxas e mágicos, claro, isso é muito esperto porque os trouxas são muito inteligentes. No Brasil, não é incomum ir ao mundo trouxa em busca de conhecimento, vivemos de maneira muito simbiótica e não tão separada como aqui no Reino Unido. No entanto, não tinha me ocorrido pesquisar os novos métodos que os agrônomos e cientistas trouxas estão descobrindo.

— No mundo todo tem coisas novas e esse conhecimento está disponível para nós. — Harry disse com entusiasmo. — Também decidi que produziremos nosso próprio adubo orgânico, quero que estufas sejam construídas e que a combinação dos métodos trouxas e mágicos sejam unidos para produzir os melhores adubos, que nos ajudarão a produzir os melhores alimentos e em um tempo mais competitivo.

— Isso é brilhante! — Faith disse e pegando seus papeis começou a fazer contas outra vez. — Sim, sim, se produzirmos os adubos com matéria prima disponível nas fazendas podemos ter uma grande redução nos custos, pelo menos 20%. Harry, com tudo isso, me sinto um pouco mais otimista. — Ela sorria mais livremente e Harry retribuiu.

— Bom, porque precisamos acreditar no que estamos fazendo. — Harry olhou para Sirius e Falc que também sorriam. — Acredito que precisamos tomar algumas decisões sobre as Feiras e como as divulgaremos. Decidi que eu devo dar uma entrevista, antes da inauguração, e promover os nossos produtos naturais de alta qualidade.

Isso surpreendeu seu padrinho, Falc e Neville.

— Você tem certeza? — Falc o questionou.

— Harry, não precisa fazer isso... — Sirius protestou.

— Preciso sim, são minhas fazendas e minhas Feiras, minhas ideias, meus funcionários. — Harry disse com firmeza e percebeu o olhar confuso de Faith e Francisco. — Eu não gosto de usar minha fama para promoção pessoal ou coisas assim, mas, acredito que neste caso é diferente. Eu sou o herdeiro Potter, Sirius e eu temos planos de voltar a frequentar a sociedade bruxa, promover festas e bailes. Aceitaremos convites e, como disse a Sra. Clark uma vez, são nas festas que se fazem negócios e não nas salas de reuniões. Quero participar da promoção das Feiras e dos nossos produtos naturais e, se isso levar mais pessoas a se tornarem nossos clientes ou apenas visitarem as Feiras na inauguração, tudo bem para mim. — Harry olhou para Sirius e Falc. — Estaremos ofertando bons produtos por bons preços e ajudando o mundo mágico a crescer, não é promoção pessoal ou com o objetivo único de obter lucro.

— Eu concordo. — Falc disse e Sirius acenou. — Se estiver disposto, acredito que é algo positivo e justo de se fazer.

— Precisamos apenas receber os clientes com muito carinho e competência, pois assim, voltarão e as Feiras serão um grande sucesso. — Disse Harry e viu a Faith fazendo mais cálculos.

— Hum... minhas estimativas para os custos com marketing diminuem em pelo menos mais 30% se Harry Potter for a cara das novas Feiras. — Disse ela concentrada. — E, isso é uma estimativa, pode ser mais, precisaremos agir com muita inteligência. Entrevistas nos jornais e nas rádios às vésperas da inauguração e, claro, o seu comparecimento no dia será muito importante.

— Se Harry for participar de todos esses compromissos, a inauguração terá que ser no verão. — Falc opinou.

— E, se for no verão precisaremos de produtos disponíveis em grande quantidade. — Sirius disse e olhando para Francisco, continuou. — Quais são as estimativas para a colheita dos produtos?

— Fim da primavera teremos 75% de todos os tipos de produtos colhidos e 100% até meados de agosto. Temos também alguns produtos da estação, que só serão colhidos no outono e inverno, claro, mas esses são minoria. — Francisco explicou serenamente.

— Será que se iniciarmos imediatamente a produção do nosso adubo, com as melhorias técnicas e de qualidade, não poderíamos colher 100% de todos os diversos alimentos que produzimos até o fim da primavera? — Harry questionou suavemente.

— Sim, mas isso não seria inteligente, na verdade, o ideal é termos produtos que são colhidos em tempos diferentes. — Francisco explicou. — Se colhermos 100% de todos os produtos, teremos que acreditar que venderemos tudo na inauguração ou duas semanas depois das Feiras estarem abertas e me parece mais inteligente colhermos os produtos em um esquema de tempos, assim sempre teremos alimentos frescos.

— Claro! — Neville disse sorrindo. — Se cada uma ou duas estufas forem colhidas a cada duas semanas, sempre haverá produtos para abastecer as Feiras, porque a temperatura nas estufas se mantem o ano todo.

— Sim, já iniciamos assim, plantando em tempos diferentes e temos um esquema de tempo de 6 meses, mas talvez, com suas ideias, poderemos reduzir esse tempo, teremos mais produtos e variedades, além de qualidade. — Francisco sorriu e parecia muito animado, ainda que se mantivesse totalmente zen.

— Bem, precisamos chegar a uma data, então... — Falc se inclinou e a reunião prosseguiu por mais uma hora enquanto definiam datas e planejavam os detalhes.

— Sem querer ser pessimista, Harry. — Disse Faith do seu jeito tenso. — Acredito que precisaremos de uma gerente que cuide só das Feiras, sabe, da logística e dos funcionários. Assim, posso me focar na administração financeira das Fazendas e Feiras.

— Parece justo, afinal temos um gerente em cada fazenda. — Disse ele e olhou para o Sr. Falc. — Um gerente para todas a Feiras é o suficiente?

— São apenas seis Feiras e elas têm uma carga de trabalho consideravelmente menor do que uma fazenda, assim, acredito que um gerente é suficiente. — Respondeu Falc e todos concordaram.

— Mas, precisamos de pelos menos um assistente. — Faith disse ansiosa. — Não precisamos de uma secretária para cada um, mas, se tivéssemos uma, poderíamos dividir entre nós dois e o gerente das Feiras.

— Ok, isso é bom, mais duas vagas de empregos são bem-vindas. — Disse Harry contente. — E sobre o mercado em Hogsmeade? Temos algum avanço?

— Sim. — Sirius foi quem respondeu. — Descobri que a casa dos gritos e terrenos adjacentes pertencem a Hogwarts que, claramente, não os utilizam, assim, pretendo fazer uma oferta. Estou apenas pesquisando os valores do mercado imobiliário na região, mas, sinceramente, acredito que poderemos comprar por um bom preço.

— Quem vende? Dumbledore? — Neville perguntou suavemente.

— Não, essa é uma decisão do conselho de governadores e acredito que eles estarão dispostos a vender e reverter o dinheiro em melhorias para Hogwarts. — Sirius parecia animado.

— E sobre o Sr. McNash?

— Não o procuraremos até que tenhamos efetuado a compra e com um projeto sólido, Harry. — Explicou Falc seriamente. — Não sabemos de sua reação e não podemos permitir que nossos planos vazem. Na verdade, é fundamental mantermos as Feiras e o mercado em Hogsmeade em segredo o maior tempo possível.

— Sim, pois seria terrível se a concorrência descobrisse e saísse na frente, fazendo Feiras em suas fazendas ou algo assim. — Disse Faith com expressão pessimista.

— Bom, vamos manter o sigilo até que comecemos a divulgação. Apenas, espero que consigamos inaugurar o mercadão ao mesmo tempo que as Feiras. — Disse Harry e os viu acenar, pois esse movimento era o ideal. — E como estão as fazendas? Tudo indo bem com a produção e pessoal?

— Sim. — Francisco respondeu e Faith acenou, seus ombros ficando mais tensos. — Temos gerentes e trabalhadores muito competentes, animados e dispostos.

— Sim, eles são incansáveis e tem realizado um excelente trabalho, Francisco estipulou algumas metas e eles cumpriram com folga. — Disse ela e Harry sorriu, porque Faith não conseguia disfarçar que algo não estava tão bem.

— Mas? — Ele questionou levantando a sobrancelha.

— Oh! Não é nada demais... — Afirmou ela corando levemente.

— Bem, é alguma coisa, ou não estaria tão tensa. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Ela está sempre tensa e ansiosa, Harry, já ofereci para lhe ensinar meditação e yoga, mas Faith se recusou. — Francisco disse divertido e sereno.

— Eu mal consigo ficar sentada em uma reunião com meu chefe sem perder minha mente, imagine fazer meditação. — Faith considerou com uma careta.

— Pois acredito que deveria tentar, a meditação foi uma das melhores coisas para mim, ajudou a controlar meu temperamento, com os pesadelos e concentração. — Harry afirmou e viu seu olhar surpreso. — Agora, me conte o que a está incomodando, como poderei ajudar se não souber o que é?

— Bem, o problema não é o que e sim, quem. — Disse ela e olhou para Francisco que acenou. — Tivemos alguns problemas com um dos gerentes...

— Ah! Deixa eu adivinhar! O Sr. Graham, gerente da Fazenda Godric não gostou de vocês. — Harry disse cruzando os braços e olhando para o Sr. Falc com as sobrancelhas.

— Sim, exato. — Faith e Francisco pareceram surpresos. — Infelizmente, ele não parece muito disposto a seguir novas ideias, quer fazer do seu jeito.

— Conseguimos contornar por enquanto e acredito que, com paciência, poderemos mostrar a ele que nossas ideias são o melhor para a Fazenda. — Disse Francisco serenamente e Harry se perguntou se ele, alguma vez, perdeu a calma.

— Duvido, Francisco, por mais que queira ser otimista, conheço tipos como o Sr. Graham e ele não mudará. — Harry disse irritado. — Aposto que não gostou de vocês porque são jovens, porque Faith é mulher e você, estrangeiro.

— Bem, isso resume bem a situação. — Disse Francisco o olhando com atenção. — Já tinha percebido sua inteligência, Harry, agora percebo que também é um bom conhecedor do ser humano.

— Bem, como disse o Francisco, por enquanto, estamos contornando a situação... — Faith fez uma careta, antes de admitir. — Francisco é um monge e está lidando com isso, na verdade, tenho evitado o Sr. Graham sempre que possível.

Harry não disse nada e voltou a encarar e Sr. Falc, que suspirou cansado.

— Eu sei, entendi. — Falc ergueu a mão em autodefesa. — Prometo que estarei atento a situação e, se necessário, conversarei firmemente com o Sr. Graham.

— Você também teve problemas com ele, Harry? — Neville perguntou.

— Sim, além de me ignorar e me tratar como uma criança de 5 anos, Sr. Graham praticamente chamou meu pai de punk preguiçoso e inconsequente. — Harry explicou e viu o rosto do amigo escurecer. — Por mim o teria demitido, mas...

— Eu acredito que ele é um gerente competente e, como você disse, acabamos de contratar e até que um problema maior que antipatia surja, devemos mantê-lo. — Falc falou seriamente. — Mas, prometo ficar atento. Ok?

— Ok. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos. — Se a situação se complicar, podemos aposentá-lo ou lhe dar outra função, não precisamos despedi-lo.

— Combinado. Bem, chegamos a uma data para a inauguração das Feiras e avançamos na organização. — Disse Falc com suas próprias anotações. — Uma secretaria me parece uma ótima ideia... Então, mais alguma coisa?

Todos acenaram negativamente e se despediram. Neville e Harry foram levados por Sirius para almoçar no The Bar, onde pediram um grande e gordo hambúrguer com bacon. Falc voltou ao trabalho, pois tinha que organizar os documentos para a reunião com o Sr. Brand.

— Isso é incrível. — Disse Neville encantado com o lanche.

— Sim. Os trouxas tem uma comida fantástica. — Disse Sirius e olhando para o afilhado, comentou. — Achei que foi muito bem na reunião, gentil e firme, Francisco e Faith ficaram impressionados e confiantes.

— Tenho a impressão de Faith nunca se sentirá confiante sobre nada na vida. — Harry brincou e eles riram. — Estou aprendendo muito, com o Sr. Chester, Sr. Falc, mesmo a Sra. Clark e todos os associados e, claro, com o Sr. Edgar. Preciso que todos os funcionários e, principalmente, meus administradores entendam que lucro não é nosso objetivo principal.

— Eu acho que isso é algo que não precisa se preocupar, todos os seus empreendimentos serão lucrativos, não tenho dúvida sobre isso. — Disse Sirius pensativo. — Eu que preciso de tempo para pensar em expandir os meus negócios, Edgar tem muitas ideias, mas, com a GER, ele admite que não tem conseguido mais do que administrar minhas Fábricas.

— Bem, contrate um segundo administrador ou um gerente de projetos... — Harry olhou para o relógio do pulso e suspirou. — Por falar nisso, preciso ir se quiser terminar a reunião com a Sra. Clark antes do chá com o Sr. Brand.

— Ok, acompanho você. — Sirius disse se levantando e pagando a conta.

— Eu usarei o flu da recepção. — Neville disse sorrindo. — Pretendo passar a tarde com meus pais, Harry e estarei presente para as assinaturas mais tarde. OK?

Harry acenou e eles se separaram, Sirius o deixou em frente a reconstruída Editora Aprilis e lhe desejou boa sorte.

Sra. Clark o recebeu imediatamente e Harry ficou feliz ao ver que era só os dois. Essa primeira reunião não seria focada em números, por isso, Harry não trouxe o Sr. Falc.

— É maravilhoso revê-lo, Harry, você me parece muito bem. — Disse ela gentilmente depois que a secretaria lhes serviu um suco.

— A senhora também. — Harry disse sorrindo e se perguntando se deveria elogiar seu vestido, corando um pouco acrescentou. — Na verdade, a senhora sempre parece muito bonita.

Sra. Clark riu e gesticulou com a mão.

— Galanteador. Tenho pena das meninas em um ou dois anos, estarão caindo aos seus pés.

Harry corou ainda mais com ao pensamento assustador.

— Estava muito ansioso por nossa reunião desde que recebi sua carta, Sra. Clark. Sinto-me muito orgulhoso e feliz com a publicação do trabalho da minha mãe e espero que possamos tornar isso uma realidade. — Disse Harry decidindo se manter em um assunto seguro.

— Eu também. Desde que li o livro soube que era uma obra especial e queria muito ter a honra de publicar. — Sra. Clark parecia emocionada. — Quando abri a Editora no mundo mágico, sabia que, por ser nascida trouxa, teria pouco lucro, mas, quis fazer isso mesmo assim porque, queria a chance que ajudar pessoas talentosas que não tem oportunidades. E, um trabalho tão incrível feito por uma mulher tão especial, jovem e talentosa como Lily Potter é ainda mais do que eu esperava, Harry. Me sinto verdadeiramente honrada.

Harry acenou emocionado também.

— Minha mãe era muito especial e talentosa, Sra. Clark e tenho certeza que aonde está, ela aprova a publicação dos livros. — Harry pousou o copo na mesa. — No entanto, eu quero mais do que publicar seus livros, quero transformar o seu trabalho em um marco, que faça parte da história dos estudos de Poções e, principalmente, que traga benefícios ao mundo mágico.

— Isso é muito bonito de você e acredito que podemos fazer tudo isso. — Sra. Clark acenou para o livro. — O conteúdo por si só, é o principal fator, mas também faremos um excelente trabalho com a edição, publicação e divulgação. Quero que conheça o Mestre de Poções, Sr. Edward Connor, se gostar dele, o que acredito que acontecerá, poderemos contratá-lo para ser o editor técnico. Basicamente, ele classificará as poções como descrevi em minha carta, autentificará as correções de sua mãe, o que será legalmente necessário, pois um Mestre de Poções precisa apoiar as descobertas de Lily. Ele também pode escrever uma explicação técnica sobre a classificação das poções em 4 livros diferentes e fazer a finalização do último livro com as profissões que exigem um NEWT em Poções.

— Ok. — Harry acenou pensativo, ter um Mestre de Poções abalizando os livros de sua mãe lhe parecia muito inteligente, além de legalmente obrigatório.

— Seu nome, caso ele exija pode aparecer na capa como um colaborador e apenas isso, ele não seria apresentado como autor ou coautor do livro. — Esclareceu ela suavemente. — Também pensei em chamar um Mestre em Herbologia para abalizar e fazer o mesmo trabalho do Sr. Connor, no livro sobre ingredientes de poções. A edição técnica do sumário de ingredientes poderá ser feita pelos dois Mestres. — Harry voltou a acenar concordando. — Por último, pensei em fazermos um Prefácio em cada um dos livros. Convidamos alguns bons amigos de sua mãe para dizer algumas palavras sobre ela, falar sobre suas amizades, sua personalidade, como uma espécie de homenagem.

Harry acenou e sua mente pipocou as pessoas que se sentiriam felizes em fazer essa homenagem.

— Ok. Eu gosto de tudo.

— Sobre a divulgação, acredito que devemos fazer com muita delicadeza e bom gosto porque não quero, de maneira alguma, explorar a memória da sua mãe vulgarmente. — Disse a Sra. Clark com sensibilidade. — Claro que o fato de a autora ser Lily Potter, terá um impacto, gerará comentários, reportagens e vendas, naturalmente, mas não forçaremos ou focaremos nisso e sim na pessoa talentosa que ela era e sua obra fantástica.

— Isso é importante para mim, Sra. Clark, depois de tudo o que aconteceu com toda a história absurda dos livros falsos sobre mim e minha vida, não quero que tudo vire um circo sobre uma pessoa morta. — Harry disse e apertou as mãos, tenso com o pensamento. — Gostaria que o tema e a energia que passemos na divulgação seja sobre a vida dela, sua personalidade e talento. Quero que foquemos... — Harry hesitou e seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas. — Ela recebeu sua carta aos 11 anos, descobriu que era uma bruxa e veio para o mundo mágico cheia de sonhos e esperança. Ela aprendeu magia e minha mãe amava aprender, ela fez amigos e se apaixonou, se tornou mãe e deu a vida dela por mim, para que eu sobrevivesse. Assim, minha mãe não morreu completamente naquela noite, Sra. Clark, ela ainda vive, em mim, em sua obra e na realização dos sonhos de jovens estudante nascidos trouxas. É nisto que devemos focar, na vida e nos sonhos realizados.

Sra. Clark acenou emocionada e usou um lenço para limpar os cantos dos olhos elegantemente.

— Isso é muito bonito e verdadeiro. Acredito que devemos acrescentar um segundo Prefacio com algumas palavras suas sobre a sua mãe, como uma nota de agradecimento e declaração de amor. — Disse ela com um sorriso suave. — Repetimos a mensagem em todos os livros e também podemos fazer isso, focar nos nascidos trouxas, em suas esperanças e sonhos quando vem ao mundo mágico. A história de sua mãe é a mesma de milhares de bruxos e será uma homenagem bonita.

Sra. Clark lhes pediu água e um chá, depois que a secretaria saiu, voltaram as questões.

— Bem, temos que considerar o que faremos para o livro se torne acessível para os estudantes do mundo mágico, assim, mesmo que não estiverem na lista de Hogwarts, farão parte das compras dos estudantes. — Disse ela objetiva. — Temos gastos básicos, os editores técnicos são um deles, a gráfica e a divulgação, além de, claro, a possibilidade de uma margem de lucro para a Editora e você, mesmo que pequena.

— Adorei a ideia de usar os livros do Harry, o Aventureiro, acredito que reciclar é o melhor a se fazer com esses livros. Quanto livros foram recolhidos ao fim da campanha? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Muito mais do que esperávamos, porque recebemos os livros particulares, os das livrarias de todo o Reino Unido, até mesmo algumas do continente. — Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso. — Sim, recebemos uma visita da França e eles fizeram questão de devolver tudo sem exigências de compensações. Parece que pretendem, eles e muitos outros, processarem a Editora Charmel, os donos estão escondidos e a empresa nunca voltou a abrir. A própria editora nos enviou os livros que estavam na gráfica e tudo somado chegamos a um total de 164 mil cópias.

— Nossa! — Harry arregalou os olhos chocado. — Mas, pensei que tínhamos apenas 18 mil no começo.

— Sim, mas as pessoas esperaram a confusão se acalmar e depois começaram a vir constantemente, além disso, muitos pais esperaram seus filhos chegarem de Hogwarts para as férias. — Explicou a Sra. Clark. — Antes do Natal o número de livros dobrou rapidamente, pois as pessoas queriam o dinheiro para gastarem nas novas lojas. Isso sem falar dos estoques das dezenas de livrarias.

— Isso é incrível, acredito que devemos ter recolhido quase tudo e isso me deixa feliz. — Harry suspirou satisfeito. — Quantos livros da minha mãe podemos fazer ao reciclar todos esses do Harry, o aventureiro?

— A estimativa é de pelo um terço, Harry e esses são números incríveis, claro, projetando que os livros serão o sucesso que esperamos. — Disse ela animada.

— Bem, eu tenho algumas ideias. — Harry disse e a Sra. Clark acenou o incentivando. — Eu gostei muito da ideia de termos algumas pessoas escrevendo um prefácio nos livros, falando sobre a minha mãe e tenho alguns nomes. Sobre quem poderia ser o Mestre de Herbologia para abalizar o livro de ingredientes, poderíamos convidar a Prof.ª Sprout e pedir a ela que faça o prefácio nesse livro também.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia. — Sra. Clark pegou uma elegante caneta e fez algumas anotações. — Quem mais você sugere?

— Bem, para o primeiro livro, acredito que seu professor de Poções, nosso atual professor, aliás, Horace Slughorn. — Harry a viu acenar e anotar. — Ele me disse em diversos momentos que mamãe era sua aluna preferida e foi o Prof. Slughorn quem lhe ensinou os primeiros passos em Poções e acompanhou toda a sua carreira escolar.

— Isso é brilhante, aposto que ele terá lindas palavras a dizer sobre Lily e seu talento. E, iniciarmos com seu prefácio parece verdadeiramente inteligente e simbólico. — Disse ela sorrindo brilhantemente.

— Bem, depois, pensei que uma das amigas da minha mãe poderia falar algo sobre a amizade. Infelizmente, suas melhores amigas estão mortas ou desaparecidas, mas, tem duas pessoas que eram boas e queridas amigas dela, Maria MacDougal e a Sra. Serafina, que acredito poderiam ser escolhidas para escrever esse prefácio com propriedade. — Harry disse e a viu fazer mais anotações.

— Podemos pedir as duas, como um prefácio com duas assinaturas. — Disse ela e acenou com varinha para um livro da prateleira. — Veja, aqui neste livro temos isso. O primeiro escreve algumas linhas e assina, abaixo, temos outra pessoa que escreve seu próprio dizer e sua assinatura.

— Eu gosto, gosto muito e, isso resolve o próximo livro. Eu estava em dúvida entre os dois melhores amigos do meu pai na escola e que se tornaram família para minha mãe também, ao longo do tempo. — Harry explicou suavemente. — Meu padrinho, Sirius Black e Remus Lupin. Eles amavam minha mãe e a conheciam muito bem.

— Perfeito. E o último livro? — Ela continuou a anotar.

— Seu professor preferido e grande amigo, Filius Flitwick. — Disse Harry sorrindo e sabendo o quão honrado ele estaria por fazer parte deste projeto.

— Ora, isso parece muito simbólico, um professor no início, duas amigas e dois amigos no meio e, encerrando, outro professor. — Seu sorriso aumentou. — Maravilhoso, Harry.

Ele acenou e sorriu concordando, pois lhe parecia perfeito.

— Também gostaria de tentar incluir os livros na lista de Hogwarts, Sra. Clark. — Harry continuou. — Com a nova Associação de Pais, mudanças estão ocorrendo na escola. Temos novos zeladores, professores, disciplinas, atividades e, acredito que isso é só o começo. Serafina, é a Diretora da AP e uma das mudanças que eles propõem é a atualização do currículo de Hogwarts, além de mais disciplinas.

— Isso é fantástico! O currículo está além de atrasado e, se o Ministério for flexível quanto ao conteúdo ensinado, eles poderão introduzir alguns bons livros a nova lista. — Sra. Clark estava pensativa. — Infelizmente, os melhores livros são muito caros devido as taxas impostas para as edições e publicações que não seguem as censuras do Ministério. No entanto, se reduzirmos o valor final dos livros da sua mãe, poderemos solicitar que eles sejam indicados na lista, isso seria uma grande vitória, Harry.

— Bem... — Harry hesitou e sua expressão mudou sutilmente, se tornando mais determinada. — Não pretendo pagar as taxas extras ou permitir que os livros sejam censurados, Sra. Clark.

— O que? — Ela se mostrou surpresa.

— Pretendo usar todo o meu poder e influência para cancelar essa lei absurda. — Harry se inclinou para a frente. — Sr. Falc entrará com uma medida judicial solicitando que tenhamos o direito de publicar os livros sem censura ou taxas abusivas e acredito que vamos ganhar.

— Harry... — Ela parecia desconcertada.

— Está na hora, Sra. Clark, de lutarmos mais efetivamente e de dentro do Ministério, da Suprema Corte Bruxa para termos nossos direitos assegurados. Será uma briga dura e gostaria que a senhora me apoiasse. — Harry falou firmemente.

Ele esperou enquanto ela refletia, seu apoio era importante, mas Harry não deixaria de lutar por isso. Era uma questão de honra, não acatar essa lei absurda quando publicasse o trabalho de sua mãe, mas, ainda mais importante, era iniciar a luta contra as leis discriminatórias impostas ao mundo mágico. Harry acreditava que era o momento de iniciar essa caminhada, aproveitar que os ventos estavam favoráveis depois do ataque ao Beco e vencer essa primeira batalha. Muitas outras viriam depois e os nomes Potters, Blacks, Boots e Longbottom se uniriam para combater cada uma dessa leis.

— Estou surpresa, claro, mas, a perspectiva de lutarmos e mudarmos essa lei absurda... — Sra. Clark estava sem fôlego. — Seria incrível, Harry, absolutamente a realização de um sonho.

— Bem, vamos fazer isso, então, Sra. Clark, já temos um não e precisamos lutar por um sim. — Harry disse com um grande sorriso. — Eu também pensei que deveríamos colocar alguns desenhos nos livros.

— Desenhos? — Sua expressão se tornou pensativa.

— Sim, como os livros de Mason, sei que é ele quem faz seus próprios desenhos, mas, pensei que poderíamos encontrar um artista que fizesse nos livros da minha mãe também. — Harry pegou o livro de poções atual. — O livro de poções que utilizamos atualmente tem os erros que já conhecemos, mas também é enfadonho e com um texto confuso. Sei que pagar um desenhista seria um custo a mais, mas, acredito que valeria a pena, pois isso tornaria a aprendizagem mais interessante para os alunos.

— A questão não é apenas o desenhista, Harry, mas, ao acrescentarmos desenhos aos livros, aumentaremos os números de páginas e, isso, tornará os livros mais caros. — Disse Sra. Clark seriamente. — Se, em cada livro acrescentarmos 30 ou 40 páginas, gastaremos mais papel reciclado e, se acabar os que temos, precisaremos comprar mais. Também aumentaremos os custos na gráfica porque, o aumento do número de letras e desenhos, ampliará o seu serviço e gastos de materiais.

— Oh... — Harry acenou pensativo. — Hum, bem, eu não quero encarecer demais os livros, principalmente, se não vencermos a disputa judicial, mas, gostaria de fazer algo assim. Primeiro, não precisa ser muitos desenhos, apenas algo que torne o livro mais interessante e ajude efetivamente os alunos como, por exemplo, a imagem da cor que a poção deve ter. A senhora não sabe como é difícil essa definição, azul cerúleo ou azul translúcido, verde musgo ou verde lamacento, branco perolado ou branco suave. — Harry fez um gesto com as mãos exemplificando sua própria frustração e a Sra. Clark riu divertida.

— Sim, eu me lembro disso, nunca era muito claro. — Ela o encarou com um brilho diferente. — As correções da sua mãe ajudam neste aspecto também, mas acredito que o seu objetivo é outro, certo?

— Sim. Claro que os primeiros e segundos anos se beneficiariam grandemente dos desenhos, mas, os anos mais velhos já teriam conhecimento o suficiente para não ser necessário. Principalmente se tiverem um bom professor. — Harry gesticulou e passou a mão pelo livro da sua mãe. — Apenas, quero que seja especial, que se torne um dos livros favoritos dos alunos, que os façam adorarem Poções e se divertirem ao prepará-las. As poções devem ser feitas com responsabilidade, mas, não tem porque não ser divertido e prazeroso. Acredito que se minha mãe pudesse ter se tornado a professora de Poções de Hogwarts, não haveria um aluno, em toda a escola, que não amasse suas aulas. — Harry se emocionou outra vez e pigarreou para afastar o bolo em sua garganta. — Desculpe, estou sendo tolo, sei que provavelmente é bobagem...

— Não, não é não. — Disse ela e apertou sua mão com carinho. — Ela é sua mãe, você a ama e quer homenageá-la de maneira épica, que marque a história.

— Sim. — Ele apertou sua mão de volta em agradecimento. — Ela era incrível, Sra. Clark, não falo isso porque era minha mãe, sabe. A senhora pode perguntar a qualquer um e eles lhe dirão como maravilhosa, bondosa e talentosa Lily Potter era. Se tivesse vivido, mamãe teria feito coisas incríveis para ajudar o mundo mágico, aposto que já teria criado novas poções... Ah! Já lhe contei que ela também tinha um diário com novos feitiços? Todas criações dela! — Disse Harry com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Ora! Não, você não me contou. — Disse ela sorrindo e incentivando a contar mais.

— Sim, ela também planejava publicar quando tivesse feitiços suficiente, mas... — Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos, ansioso. — Sua intenção era criar feitiços para ajudar os nascidos trouxas a se adaptarem ao mundo mágico e também para facilitar a vida no dia a dia. Ela tinha até a ideia de propor ao Ministério fazer uma lista de feitiços de baixa complexidade que poderiam ser permitidos, aos estudantes nascidos trouxas, usarem durante as férias. Sabe, feitiços de limpeza, de preservação dos alimentos, de climatização e temperatura, de costura e até de beleza e higiene.

— Isso é um projeto brilhante e tão pensativo da parte dela querer ajudar os nascidos trouxas, seus companheiros. — Sra. Clark também se emocionou. — Mesmo se não houverem feitiços suficientes para um livro, adoraria publicá-los se quiser. Você tem razão, Harry, em querer tornar sua obra inestimável e inesquecível.

Harry acenou e suspirou cansadamente.

— Sim, acredito que mais à frente, eu gostaria disso. Pretendo criar alguns novos feitiços também, já comecei na verdade e, talvez, possamos publicar o meus e os dela juntos no futuro. — Disse Harry com um sorriso suave.

— Espere. — Sra. Clark pareceu outra vez desconcertada. — Você está criando feitiços? Aos 12 anos? — Harry acenou timidamente. — Sua mãe ter alguns feitiços além dos livros de poções é impressionante, mas, alguém na sua idade... Harry, tenho certeza de que é algo inédito.

— Bem, não é nada demais, realmente, Sra. Clark, foi apenas um feitiço e meio sem querer, sabe. — Disse Harry constrangido. — Professor Flitwick me disse que minha mãe era uma artesã de feitiçaria, que são bruxos com afinidades em Feitiços e Aritmancia, estudiosos que, com muita pesquisa, são capazes de criar ou modificar um feitiço.

— Fascinante. Lembro-me dessa aula, eram dois os tipos de bruxos com essa capacidade, o artesão e o criador, se não me engano. — Disse ela ao se lembrar de suas antigas aulas. — Você herdou o talento de sua mãe?

— Bem, sim, mas, eu sou um criador. — Explicou Harry.

— Ora! Mas eles são muito raros... quer dizer que você criou um feitiço por pura necessidade? — Sra. Clark estava entusiasmada.

— Modifiquei, na verdade. — Harry sorriu e passou mão pelos cabelos, tímido. — Eu precisei que o feitiço fizesse algo diferente, mais avançado, vamos dizer, e ele fez. — Ele não podia esconder sua empolgação. — Eu já o dominei e agora estou tentado pensar no nome perfeito, depois, Prof. Flitwick me ajudará a registrá-lo no Ministério.

— Incrível! — Sra. Clark bateu palmas de animação. — Meus parabéns meu querido e, por favor, assim que tiver registrado, adoraria que me informasse mais sobre esse feitiço modificado.

Harry acenou sorrindo e corando levemente.

— Combinado. Bem, sei que isso é além, mas, minha ideia com os desenhos é que eles sejam mágicos — Harry disse suavemente. — Não precisam ser todos, mas pensei que podemos colocar um gatilho mágico em alguns e, ao tocarmos com a varinha na imagem, ela se move e mostra como é o jeito certo de picar ou amassar ou mexer e assim por diante. Isso tornará a imagem mais interativa, os alunos gostarão muito e a técnica mais difícil da poção poderá ser vista visualmente por eles, repetidamente.

— Muito interessante. — Sra. Clark o olhou pensativa mais uma vez. — Você não está muito preocupado com lucros, não é mesmo?

— Não, concordo com a senhora que o lucro pode ser reinvestido em algo importante, na verdade, cada centavo que ganhar com esses livros já tem um destino. — Harry disse convicto. — No entanto, isso não é tão importante como fazer um trabalho brilhante com o incrível trabalho da minha mãe, Sra. Clark.

— Muito bem. — Ela sorriu suavemente. — Você me deu muito o que pensar e analisar, muitas pesquisas e contas para fazer, projetarei dois cenários com as taxas do Ministério e sem elas, com a perspectiva realista de que podemos perder. — Ela disse mais séria e Harry acenou. — Assim que tiver os valores, custos e lucros, enviarei lhe um relatório detalhado. O mais importante agora, é encontrar um desenhista e descobrir quantas páginas a mais acrescentaremos a cada livro. Depois, levaremos para a gráfica que estará reciclando os livros, Harry, O aventureiro...

— Na verdade, Sra. Clark... — Harry sorriu como o gato que engoliu o canário. — Eu abri uma gráfica a 3 semanas. Percebemos que teríamos muitos custos com propagandas para projetos futuros da Fazenda Potter e decidimos que uma gráfica seria um grande investimento. Sr. Falc é o advogado da nova empresa, a GER, e está sempre em contato com o seu administrador, Sr. Schubert, assim, quando tivemos a ideia, apresentamos o projeto para ele. — Harry sorriu ainda mais. — Imagine que eles gostaram e aceitaram ser nossos sócios!

— Isso... estou muito chocada. — Ela parecia meio sem palavras.

— Sim. Ainda não abrimos no mundo mágico porque nosso prédio, alugamos dois prédios da GER no Beco, estão sendo reformados, mas já estamos trabalhando no mundo trouxa. — Harry pegou um cartão e estendeu. — A P&R Graphic trabalha apenas com papel reciclado, de maneira ecologicamente consciente e, em breve, a P&R Magic Graphic estará em funcionamento neste endereço.

— Incrível. — Disse ela pegando o cartão. — O que está propondo exatamente? E o que significa a sigla?

— Potter e Revel, que é o nome da GER. Eles gostaram muito da ideia de serem sócios de uma gráfica, já que estão gastando muito com catálogos, folhetos e cardápios nas novas lojas. Assim, podemos ter nossos pedidos com preços de custo e economizar, além de termos a possibilidade de lucro com outros clientes, claro. Sr. Schubert, eu o conheci brevemente, ficou muito empolgado, principalmente porque atuaremos no mundo mágico e trouxa. — Harry explicou o que Edgar, Falc, Sirius e ele tinham combinado mais cedo. — Portanto, a P&R cobrarão da Editora Aprilis para a impressão dos livros de Lily Potter somente o custo de material. — Harry a viu exclamar e colocar a mão na boca completamente assombrada.

— Harry! Isso... sem esses custos... — Sra. Clark estava emocionada e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo. — O custo de material, mas, se estamos dando o material mais caro, o papel, isso quer dizer...

— Que cobraremos apenas pelo custo com tinta ou qualquer outro material utilizado, Sra. Clark e, já disse ao meu gerente que, qualquer pedido da Editora Aprilis terá um desconto de 20%. — Harry disse com firmeza e, internamente, pediu desculpa pelas mentiras, pois, na verdade, ele pedira a seu administrador, o Sr. Edgar que repassará a ordem para o futuro gerente P&R Magic Graphic.

— Eu... Harry, o que... — Sra. Clark se levantou subitamente e lhe deu um grande e forte abraço.

Harry corou e agradeceu por estar mais acostumado com abraços.

— Não é nada demais, Sra. Clark, apenas a coisa inteligente e certa a se fazer. — Disse ele com um sorriso tímido.

— Precioso garoto. — Ela disse acariciando seu cabelo e, se inclinando, lhe beijou a bochecha, Harry corou mais vermelho. — Isso é muito mais que inteligente e correto, é extremamente brilhante e generoso... Eu... não conheci a sua mãe, mas tenho certeza que ela sente muito orgulho de o ter como seu filho.

E, para Harry, isso era todo o elogio necessário. Seu sorriso enorme e passo leve o acompanhou até a saída, quando entrou na GER e, discretamente, usou o flu para voltar ao Chalé Boot.

Algumas horas depois, Fred e George também chegaram ao Chalé pelo flu. Sr. Falc escrevera ao Sr. e Sra. Weasley pedido que liberassem os gêmeos do castigo por apenas algumas horas, pois eles eram necessários em uma reunião com um antigo amigo de Fleamont Potter. A carta estava cheia de meias verdade, Sra. Weasley entendeu que Harry convidara os amigos para conhecerem e conversarem sobre magia e quadribol com um grande bruxo alemão que foi amigo de seu avô.

— Ainda não entendo porque eles querem vocês dois lá, quer dizer, Fred e George, vocês nunca demostraram interesse em teoria mágica ou antiga. — Disse ela meio inconformada.

— Mãe, nossas notas melhoraram muito, somos muito bons em Poções e Feitiços. — Disse George defensivo. — Fred é incrível em Runas e eu sou muito bom em Aritmancia também.

— Sim e, esse Sr. Brand, é mais que um estudioso de magia, Harry o contatou porque queria saber mais sobre o seu avô e nós ficamos interessados, mas, quando soubemos que ele era um batedor profissional, que jogou a Copa do Mundo pela Seleção Alemã, nosso interesse triplicou. Harry, então, nos convidou, mas, com o castigo, nem mencionamos nada. — Disse Fred, que tinha recebido uma carta do Harry explicando o que era para ser dito.

— Sim, mas o Sr. Falc se comprometeu em nos observar de perto e nos devolver assim que o chá terminar. — Acrescentou George. — Sem diversão ou confusão.

— Ok, Fred. — Disse ela distraidamente para o George. — Se tem quadribol envolvido, claro, faz mais sentido e seu pai também não vê problema já que um adulto os acompanhará, mas, se ouvir que nos envergonharam de novo, ficarão de castigo até o fim do verão. Entenderam?

— Sim, mãe. — George disse humilde e saiu da cozinha com o irmão e um grande sorriso.

Seu pai quis saber a verdade, pois percebeu que algo na carta era meio confuso, eles contaram e viram seus olhos brilharem com as ideias. Além de muitas perguntas, Arthur deu muito apoio e até algumas sugestões aos filhos que se sentiram aquecidos por como ele acreditava neles.

Assim, apesar do castigo, eles conseguiram comparecer a importante reunião com o Sr. Brand que os esperavam para o chá da tarde. Sr. Rodolfo Brand vivia em um casarão no Condado de Cornwall, perto da cidade de Tinworth e com uma vista bonita para a praia.

— Bem-vindos. — Sr. Brand os recebeu com um sorriso animado, ele era alto e troncudo, como um bom batedor deveria ser, cabelos brancos compridos até os ombros e olhos azuis bem clarinhos. — Estava muito ansioso por conhecê-los desde que ouvi sobre vocês pela primeira vez.

— Nós também, Sr. Brand. — Disse Harry sorrindo ao se sentar no sofá da sala de estar com Hermione e Terry. Os gêmeos se sentaram em outro sofá com Sirius e o Sr. Falc e o Sr. Brand ficaram com as poltronas.

— A sua casa é linda, Sr. Brand. — Disse Hermione e olhando a vista. — E, a vista para a praia, no verão deve ser ainda mais lindo.

— Parem com esse negócio de Sr. Brand, apenas me chamem de Sr. Rodolfo, é menos formal. — Disse ele e, então, uma jovem entrou com um carrinho de chá. — Ah, esta é minha filha, Verena. Obrigado, querida.

— De nada, papai. — Disse a jovem que parecia ter idade para ser neta do Sr. Brand, com no máximo 15 anos.

Eles fizeram as apresentações e ela pareceu um pouco desconcertada por conhecer o Harry, mas disfarçou bem e, depois de servi-los, pediu licença e deixou a sala.

— Minha menina mais nova, um anjo e o que nos impediu de ficarmos loucos, minha esposa e eu. — Disse ele com um olhar nostálgico.

— Sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu com o Junior, Sr. Rodolfo, ainda estávamos em Hogwarts quando aconteceu e não conseguimos nem ir ao seu enterro. — Disse Sirius sincero.

— Obrigado, obrigado. — Seu rosto de entristeceu e ele pareceu bem mais velho. — Perdê-lo daquela maneira foi horrível, o pior momento da minha vida. Morávamos em Londres, então, e este ano fará 17 anos que meu garoto se foi. — Seus olhos pareciam assombrados e carregados de tristeza. — Sabe, quando deixamos Berlin, eu tinha 15 anos e senti que chegar a Inglaterra era um recomeço maravilhoso. Eu estava cheio de esperança e acreditei que o meu nome e meu pai não poderiam me fazer mais nenhum mal. Herbert Brand, para a minha vergonha, era um dos comandantes de Grindelwald, o seguiu e participou de todas aquelas atrocidades. Em 45, com a prisão de seu líder e o fim da guerra, meu pai acabou morto ao tentar resistir a prisão e nós ficamos para sermos perseguidos e discriminados pela comunidade bruxa de Berlin. Minha mãe não aguentou, pegou a mim, minha irmã e imigramos para uma nova vida, mas, então, um dia, alguém bateu em minha porta. Ele era bonito, educado e gentil, quase persuasivo em suas palavras e elegância. Estava buscando seguidores, apoiadores, patrocinadores para seus planos e exército.

— Voldemort. — Disse Harry e ninguém na sala estremeceu para a surpresa do Sr. Rodolfo.

— Sim, ele, pessoalmente. — O velho homem suspirou tristemente. — Já tínhamos ouvido sobre ele, claro, começou com rumores, notícias de ataques aqui ou ali, nada muito concreto, como se as pessoas temessem falar a verdade em voz alta. Ou, não confiassem em não serem mortos por ousar falar e, aos poucos, tudo foi piorando e piorando. Em 76, era o ano, as notícias eram de que os nascidos trouxas estavam se escondendo, nos anos seguintes, eles começariam a fugir do país, mas, naquele momento, eu não tinha grandes preocupações. Quer dizer, minha esposa era nascida trouxa, mas éramos muito discretos sobre isso devido aos preconceitos, Junior tinha terminado Hogwarts e minha filha, Evellyn, estava no último ano. Quando Voldemort, simplesmente, bateu a minha porta me pedindo, como um Lord, para conversarmos tomando um conhaque, tinha certeza que ele mataria minha esposa, mas, ela não estava em casa. Lembro-me de rezar durante toda a conversa para que ela não chegasse, nunca pensei em pedir por Junior também.

Todos ouviam e poderiam imaginar a cena, ainda que fosse difícil acreditar em um Voldemort educado e gentil. Fred e George estava meio pálidos e tristes, pois não podiam deixar de pensar em seus tios, mortos a tantos anos.

— Mas, descobri que Voldemort nem se importava com minha esposa, o motivo de sua visita era porque ele sabia quem era o meu pai e queria me recrutar para a causa. — Sr. Rodolfo bebeu o chá esquecido que havia esfriado. — Recusei e expliquei que não compartilhava das crenças do meu pai e que me envergonhava de ser seu filho. Tinha certeza que Voldemort se zangaria e me mataria, era muito possível perceber o quão poderoso ele era, mas, ao em vez disso, ele riu. — O velho parecia espantado e os outros também, menos Harry que levantou a sobrancelha.

— Ele acharia hilário a sua coragem, em face a morte, de enfrentá-lo. — Disse Harry e o viu acenar.

— Sim, ele me elogiou por minha coragem e disse que gostava disso, que isso me tornaria um bom servo, principalmente, porque tínhamos o ódio aos nossos pais em comum. Achei que ele insistiria, mas não fez isso, apenas disse que me daria um tempo para pensar e lembrar que, ao escolher não o seguir, eu estaria no lado oposto do vencedor da guerra e, então, seria tarde demais. Acredito que ele partiria, mas, Junior chegou e seu olhos brilharam de interesse em recrutá-lo, disse: "Talvez seja uma tradição não seguir os passos dos pais".

— Mas Junior recusou. — Disse Sirius, sabendo que seu amigo Gryffindor jamais aceitaria o convite.

— Sim. Hoje, vejo que Voldemort o provocou, Junior não foi respeitoso, mas, conseguiu se controlar e manter a cabeça fria, acredito que o maldito não gostou de ser rejeitado suas vezes. Ele disse que me daria a honra de manter meus filhos mestiços, desde que limpasse meu lixo e matasse minha esposa.

Todos empalideceram, mesmo cientes de que isso era comum na guerra.

— Junior se enfureceu e sacou a varinha, tentei detê-lo, mas, aconteceu tão rápido, ele nem teve tempo de lançar um feitiço quando a maldição da morte o atingiu e meu filho estava morto no chão. — Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas e ele pegou um lenço para enxugá-las. — Lembro-me de me ajoelhar e segurá-lo, enquanto Voldemort saia, rindo e dizendo, "Garoto tolo".

Todo ficaram em silêncio absorvendo a tragédia sem sentido e triste de uma vida tão jovem perdida.

— Devo-lhe e aos seus pais, Harry, agradecer por livrar o mundo de Voldemort e por fim aquela guerra. — Disse ele suspirando. — Quando acabou, voltamos para a Inglaterra, mas compramos essa casa, Verena era bem novinha, ela fará 14 anos em breve e amou crescer aqui. Meus netos, filhos de Evellyn, também adoram visitar o vovô e se divertirem na praia.

— Verena não é bruxa? — Sirius perguntou, pois desconfiou quando a conheceu e viu o homem sorrir.

— Não. Acredita? — Seu sorriso aumentou. — Depois que perdemos Junior, minha esposa insistiu em termos outro filho, não para substituir, mas, para preencher aquele vazio absurdo. E, quando Verena nasceu, ficamos chocados ao perceber que ela não tinha nenhuma magia e isso nos pareceu um sinal, sabe.

— Um sinal? — Hermione perguntou confusa.

— Sim, de que deveríamos continuar a viver mais no mundo trouxa que no mágico, como fizemos enquanto estávamos escondidos fora do país. — Disse ele dando de ombros. — Eu já tinha me adaptado e, por Verena ter que viver no mundo trouxa, acabou se tornando meu mundo também. Evellyn se casou com um bruxo, colega de Hogwarts, e seus dois filhos são bruxos, claro, mas ainda jovens e ansiosos para irem para Hogwarts em alguns anos.

— Sua esposa? — Harry perguntou ao perceber que ele não a mencionava no tempo presente.

— Ela morreu, a 5 anos. — Disse ele tristemente e não entrou em detalhes, talvez, por ser ainda muito doloroso. — Me deixou minha Verena para me fazer companhia e partiu cedo demais.

— Sentimos muito. — Falc disse consternado, ele apenas conversara com o homem pessoalmente uma vez e não sabia de sua viuvez.

— Obrigado, obrigado. — Disse ele e assoou o nariz.

— Voldemort não está morto. — Harry disse bruscamente porque, afinal, não havia como enrolar o assunto e viu o homem o encarar com espanto e empalidecer. — Ele está vivo e tentando recuperar seu poder, físico e moral, digamos assim.

— O que? Mas..., isso não é possível... — Sr. Rodolfo gaguejou chocado.

— Eu o encontrei a 6 meses e ele está bem vivo, ainda que fraco, tentou me matar outra vez e não conseguiu, mas Voldemort não parará até conseguir retomar seu corpo e poder. Uma nova guerra acontecerá no futuro, Sr. Rodolfo e desta vez será muito pior, acredito. — Harry viu a tensão na sala duplicar e Falc parecia desconcertado com sua atitude.

— Você poderia ter sido mais gentil com a notícia, Harry — Disse Sirius, colocando em palavras o que todos pensavam.

— Não existe como ser gentil sobre a verdade, principalmente, essa verdade. — Harry disse e encarou o Sr. Rodolfo que parecia incrédulo. — Lamento se fui muito brusco, mas não tem como falar sobre isso com delicadeza.

— Mas... isso, não pode ser verdade... O Ministério e Dumbledore disseram que ele estava morto... — Ele parecia quase implorar para que concordassem.

— Nós o vimos também. — Disse George muito sério. — Não em boa forma, é verdade, mas bem vivo e assustador.

— E, nós vimos a lembrança da luta, Sr. Rodolfo. — Disse Falc e o homem empalideceu ainda mais. — O senhor está bem?

— Sim, sim. Apenas... — Ele passou as mãos trêmulas pelo rosto e cabelos tentando se acalmar. — Pensei que esse pesadelo tinha terminado, não compreendo como ele pode estar vivo e porque todos mentiriam sobre isso.

— Penso que o Ministério e Dumbledore, diante do que aconteceu no Halloween e o completo desaparecimento de Voldemort, chegaram à conclusão de que ele estava morto. — Sirius disse com certa amargura. — Mas duvido que fizeram uma profunda investigação, assim como não fizeram sobre mim, antes de me jogarem em Azkaban.

— Não podemos anunciar a verdade para todos, como gostaríamos, geraria pânico e boa parte não acreditaria, mas estamos passando a informação para todos com quem conversamos e acreditamos que precisam saber e aceitarão a verdade. — Explicou Harry suavemente.

— Sim, mas a ideia é sermos mais gentis, Harry e não causar um infarto nas pessoas. — Disse Falc erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

— Não, não. O menino está certo, não tem como dar essa informação gentilmente, é preciso dizer e pronto. — Sr. Rodolfo parecia ainda mais velho e cansado. — Não consigo pensar em viver este pesadelo de novo e, agora... minha filha, Verena, sem magia para poder se defender... E, os meus netos? Eles estarão indo para Hogwarts em alguns anos e estarão em perigo mortal, não é mesmo?

— Na última guerra, Hogwarts era um dos lugares mais seguros, Dumbledore sempre protegeu os alunos e não há porque acreditar que não seria assim outra vez. — Falc disse tentando tranquilizar o pânico do homem. — Sobre sua filha... bem, Voldemort ainda não voltou e pode demorar anos para que aconteça, entrar em pânico agora não me parece produtivo.

— Quando acontecer, Sr. Rodolfo, lhe enviarei uma carta avisando no segundo que me for possível e, então, poderá partir ou se esconder. — Disse Harry em tom de promessa.

— Obrigado, obrigado. Suponho que não podemos fazer nada além disso, esperar e nos preparar. — Disse Sr. Rodolfo arrasado. — Tomarei providências para deixar o país rapidamente assim que receber seu aviso, Harry, desta vez, não esperarei pelo pior.

Todos acenaram e o silêncio se prolongou por alguns instantes de reflexão.

— Mas, sei que não vieram aqui para ouvir histórias tristes, lamento muito ter me perdido nas lembranças... — Ele voltou a soar o nariz e suspirou tentando se recompor.

— Não precisa se desculpar, Sr. Rodolfo, todos temos histórias tristes e perdas na guerra. — Harry disse com um sorriso solidário.

— Verdade, verdade. Bem, mas vamos falar sobre o projeto de vocês e porque querem comprar a patente do espelho comunicador do meu filho. — Disse ele tentando se focar no ponto principal da visita.

— Bem... — Harry olhou para os amigos e, rapidamente, todos entraram no jogo.

A reunião durou mais de duas horas, porque eles tinham muito o que mostrar, suas experiências, números, projeções e apresentar o que, exatamente, eles pretendiam fazer com a patente do espelho. Sr. Rodolfo se recuperou completamente e fez dezenas de perguntas, seu interesse era claro, ter certeza que eles estavam levando a sério o projeto e que o trabalho de seu filho não seria esquecido ou deturpado. O único avanço não mencionado foram as Hecatitas.

No fim, ele apertou a mão do Harry satisfeito com o projeto e os valores, que além da compra da patente, incluía 5% da MagiTec para a família Brand.

— Isso me deixará tranquilo quando morrer, saberei que meus descendentes tem um bom apoio para o futuro. — Disse ele suavemente quando assinou o contrato que o Sr. Falc preparou rapidamente. — Tenho certeza que a MagiTec será um grande sucesso e estou muito orgulho que meu filho os ajudará com isso, mesmo estando morto a tantos anos, seu legado ainda vive.

Harry sorriu e concordou, pois sentia o mesmo em relação aos livros da sua mãe, os projetos de quadribol do seu pai e as Fazendas dos seus avós e antepassados.

Com a assinatura do contrato, Sr. Rodolfo chamou a filha para comemorarem e lhes serviu um vinho élfico de safra antiga.

— Estava guardando para uma ocasião especial e essa me parece perfeita. — Disse ele com um grande sorriso. — Meio cálice para as crianças e nada mais. Minha avó sempre dizia que meio cálice faz bem para o coração e não frita o cérebro! — Ele gargalhou e todos o acompanharam.

Harry achou o vinho delicioso e percebeu pelas expressões de seus amigos que eles também gostaram muito.

— Você é o garoto da história, o que matou o assassino do meu irmão? — A voz tímida e suave soou a sua direita e Harry olhou para Verena Brand.

Ela era mais alta que ele e muito magra, seus olhos azuis clarinhos como os do pai e cabelos loiros platinados, presos em uma trança.

— Sim, sou o garoto da história, mas foram meus pais quem desapareceram com Voldemort. — Respondeu ele suavemente.

— Oh, sim! Papai leu sobre isso no Profeta. — Disse ela corando um pouco. — Você vai a Hogwarts, não é? — Seus olhos brilharam ao perguntar.

— Sim, todos nós, na verdade. — Disse ele gentilmente.

— Meus sobrinhos também irão em alguns anos. — Seus olhos grandes e expressivos se entristeceram. — Meus pais nunca se importaram por eu ser um aborto, mas... Eu teria gostado de ser uma bruxa e ir a Hogwarts.

— Seus pais estão certos. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Não há nada de errado em não ter magia e isso não a define, Verena.

— Como assim? — Ela perguntou confusa.

— Quero dizer que você não é um aborto, você é Verena Brand e, entre outras coisas, é um ser humano. E, é isso o que importa. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Mas... você não gosta de ter magia? — Ela perguntou confusa.

— Sim. — Harry foi sincero. — Mas, existem coisas mais importantes, Verena.

— O que? — Ela o desafiou erguendo o queixo.

— Amigos, amor, família... — Harry olhou pela janela, para o mar e suspirou. — Eu daria minha magia em um estalar de dedos, para ter meus pais de volta.

— Sinto muito. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Foi muito difícil quando a mamãe se foi também. Ela me teve muito mais velha que o normal, sabe, por isso nasci sem magia e sua saúde ficou muito frágil ao longo dos anos até que seu coração parou de bater.

— Também sinto muito. — Harry disse gentilmente. — No entanto, você tem seu pai, irmã e sobrinhos, um dia terá sua própria família e isso é o que importa. Além disso, você pode fazer coisas extraordinárias sem ser uma bruxa, Verena.

— Posso? — Seus olhos se arregalaram e Harry percebeu o quão jovem parecia, apesar de ser mais velha que ele por quase 2 anos. Talvez seus pais a tenham protegido demais.

— Sim, apenas, encontre o seu caminho e lugar no mundo, Verena e faça a sua própria magia, realize grandes coisas e, mais importante, seja feliz. — Harry sugeriu, esperando que o velho conselho de Dumbledore fosse seguido desta vez.

O grupo voltou para o Chalé pouco depois e Harry se sentiu muito aliviado por vencerem esta etapa. Tinha a sensação que com as Hecatitas e a patente de Brand, eles avançariam rapidamente na direção do intercomunicador.

— Fred, George, a razão para pedir ao Sr. Falc que escrevesse a seus pais pedindo permissão para virem, foi porque temos novidades. — Disse Harry quando entraram todos na biblioteca.

— O que? — Fred questionou surpreso.

— Pensei que apenas estavam livrando nossa barra para irmos à reunião. — Disse George surpreso.

— Não, ainda que isso era importante também. — Disse Hermione com um grande sorriso. — E, não que vocês merecessem depois do que aprontaram. — Ela ficou séria, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam de diversão.

— Ok, então, porque nos quiseram aqui? — Disse Fred, não querendo entrar no assunto sensível.

— Qual a novidade? — George parecia muito interessado.

— Bem, Neville e eu estamos fazendo algumas pesquisas sobre como aumentar o crescimento das plantas e... — Harry contou em detalhes sobre as descobertas da Hecatitas, sem mencionar Diona, é claro.

— Uau! E, você acredita que essas pedras especiais podem nos ajudar com o intercomunicador? — George perguntou.

— Sim, vejam. — Harry tirou uma Hecatita especial de sua bolsa. — Essa já é uma Hecatita Especial, ela tem as runas e modificações criadas por Mylor a quase 500 anos. Estive estudando o Grimoire nos últimos dias, até que encontrei os feitiços que são utilizados para manusear a pedra depois que ela sofreu as modificações. Por exemplo. — Harry pegou sua varinha e acenou enquanto dizia. — _Dychweldya_. — O brilho acinzentado do feitiço envolveu a pedra purpura. — Isso limpa qualquer gravação da pedra. Agora, vou acionar a gravação e vocês dois falam alguma coisa. Ok? — Harry não esperou que concordassem antes de acenar a varinha. — _Theafoni._

Ele ergueu a pedra e os dois arregalaram os olhos.

— O que quer que falemos?

— Qualquer coisa. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— Já sei! — Disse Fred e começou a cantar. —Hagwarts, Hogwarts. Oh, querida Hogwarts!

George logo o acompanhou e eles cantaram o hino de Hogwarts. Harry e os outros se seguraram para não rir.

— Ok, está bom. — Disse ele e rapidamente acenou a varinha. — _Sfragida Magea_. Esse feitiço sela a pedra e mais nada é gravado, além de manter o som ficar inativo até o acionarmos. Agora, essa é a parte complicada, porque se acionarmos sem nos concentramos na altura do som, não ouviremos nada, apenas os animais, como acontece lá na Montanha Ken e nas Hecatitas normais. Entendem?

— Sim. — George acenou. — Mas que língua é essa?

— O primeiro feitiço de limpeza está em galês, mas os outros dois foi feito em grego. Deu um trabalhão traduzir e pronunciar corretamente. — Disse Harry irritado. — Queria que todos pudéssemos tocar no Grimoire, isso nos ganharia tempo.

— Eu também. — Disseram Terry e Hermione ao mesmo tempo, depois trocaram um sorriso.

— Mesmo se isso fosse possível, o feitiço não seria tão eficaz se não fosse usado por alguém da família. — Disse Falc lendo alguns documentos. — Quando patentearmos e deixar de ser um feitiço familiar, todos poderão utilizá-los sem problemas, ainda que não poderão tocar no Grimoire.

— Ok. Agora, escutem. — Harry fechou os olhos e se concentrou, exigindo que o som fosse audível para ele e seus amigos. — _Datgelu Sain._ — E o som saiu da pedra purpura.

— _O que quer que falemos?_

— _Qualquer coisa._

— _Já sei!_

— _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, oh querida Hogwarts_

 _Vem nos ensinar_

 _Quer sejamos velhos calvos_

 _Quer moços de pernas raladas_

 _Temos as cabeças precisadas_

 _De ideias interessantes_

 _Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar_

 _Moscas mortas e fios de cotão_

 _Nos ensine o que vale a pena_

 _Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos_

 _Faça o melhor, faremos o resto_

 _Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar_

— _Ok, está bom_

— Brilhante! — Disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo.

— Exatamente o que pensamos. — Disse Hermione ansiosamente animada. — Mas precisamos reverter a magia, porque não precisamos de um gravador e sim que a pedra leve o som de um ambiente ao outro.

— Ela pode ser a substituta do grafite que é tão caro e, agora, com a patente, se a fizermos funcionar como o espelho, estaremos a um passo do intercomunicador! — Disse Fred com um sorriso de rachar a cara.

— Sim, essa é nossa ideia, mas, a Hecatita e, principalmente, as Hecatitas especiais precisam ser protegidas. Vocês entendem o perigo que os animais correriam se elas caíssem nas mãos de caçadores, por exemplo? — Harry disse muito sério e viu suas expressões se fecharem também quando acenaram. — Além disso, elas pertencem a mim e não podem ser usadas em outro projeto em que eu não estiver envolvido.

— Oh! Sim, claro. — George acenou entendendo e batendo em Fred que demorou um segundo para acenar também. — Precisa que assinemos um contrato de sigilo?

— Sim e um de não compartilhamento de segredos sejam por terceiros ou por si mesmos. — Disse Falc enquanto terminava de compor o contrato e relê-lo.

— O que? —Fred ficou confuso.

— Quer dizer que não podem utilizar as Hecatitas ou seu conhecimento para projetos pessoais ou passar a informação para outras pessoas. Basicamente, não podem fazer espionagem industrial. — Explicou Harry objetivamente.

— Eu até entendo que não podemos fazer nada disso, é bem óbvio. — Fred apontou curioso. — Mas não podemos pesquisar as Hecatitas, estudá-las para outros usos?

— Sim, com minha autorização e, desde que entendam que qualquer ideia, projeto ou descoberta pertence a todos nós, sócios da MagiTec. E, se por um acaso, for algo não relacionado a MagiTec algumas burocracias teriam que ser superadas. — Harry tentou explicar. — Assim, como não podemos usar o espelho sem sua patente, o mesmo vale para as Hecatitas, portanto, vocês precisariam da minha autorização. E, se der minha autorização, negociarei, como fez o senhor Brand, mas, como não pretendo vender, me tornarei sócio de suas descobertas. Entendem?

— Sim. — George acenou muito sério. — Ok, então, se tivermos alguma ideia, conversamos com você antes de estudar a pedra e negociamos. Se for relacionado a MagiTec, podemos pesquisar sem problemas?

— Exatamente. — Falc respondeu e estendeu um contrato para cada um. — Porque esse contrato mágico os autoriza a isso e também os impede de vazar informações sobre as Hecatitas ou utilizá-las para projetos paralelos. Leiam com atenção, levem para seus pais, Terry, você pode assinar porque eu concordo com os termos, mas, Hermione, Fred e George, assinem e me enviem depois que registrarei junto com a patente das Hecatitas. Ok?

Hermione acenou e guardou o documento na bolsa depois que Harry o assinou, mas Fred e George juntaram suas cabeças e começaram a ler. Ninguém os interrompeu e, 10 minutos depois, eles se olharam e acenaram.

— Preferimos assinar aqui, Sr. Falc e Harry, não temos como esconder da mamãe e ela não concordará, na verdade, apenas o papai sabe o que estamos fazendo e sei que ele aprovaria o contrato. — Disse George e, em segundos, ele e o irmão assinaram.

Harry também assinou os documentos e apenas Hermione decidiu mostrar aos pais.

— Essa é a cópia de vocês. — Disse Falc devolvendo aos gêmeos seus contratos.

— Hum... seria possível enviar para o papai guardar para nós, Sr. Falc? — Disse George e Fred acenou. — Mamãe anda pegando em nosso pé, não podemos arriscar caso ela queira nos revistar.

— Ok. — Falc acenou e guardou os contratos. — Diga a ele que levarei pessoalmente ao The Bar hoje à noite.

— Obrigado. — Fred disse suavemente.

— Quando planejam contar a ela sobre a MagiTec? — Harry perguntou preocupado com tantas mentiras, foi isso que os colocou em problemas a menos de duas semanas.

— Nunca, se pudéssemos. — Respondeu Fred dando de ombros. — Quando formos maiores de idade é o mais seguro.

— No entanto, estamos tentando fazer o que nos aconselhou, nos comportar e seguir as regras. — Explicou George e o irmão fez uma careta. — E, melhorar nossas notas, assim, não chamamos a atenção e ganhamos sua confiança. Temos esperança que em breve, poderemos contar a ela e mamãe entenderá.

Harry acenou entendendo seu plano e por suas expressões esperançosas, rezou para que desse certo.

— Estou atrasado? — Neville entrou pela porta apressadamente. — Minha avó recebeu visitas para o chá e tive que fazer presença para sempre.

— Não está atrasado para o jantar, Nev, e acabamos de assinar os contratos, mas você pode assinar o seu também. — Disse Terry olhando para o pai que pegou mais um contrato.

Harry e Neville o assinaram rapidamente, ele também não quis levar para a avó e o Sr. Falc levou os gêmeos para a Toca antes do jantar.

Os compromissos tornaram os últimos dias de férias um grande borrão de reuniões e mais reuniões. Ele passou duas horas aprendendo e discutindo seus investimentos com Chester e seus advogados trouxas. Sua visita a GER, o andar da GER, durou muito mais do que o planejado, pois todos queriam cumprimentá-lo, agradecê-lo e contar sobre as novidades que estavam realizando. Dizer que ele sabia de tudo, pois o Sr. Edgar lhe enviava relatórios, pouco adiantou e, felizmente, Harry acabou salvo por seu administrador.

— Ufa! — Harry disse e depois riu. — Eles estão tão empolgados!

— Sim, todos estamos, Harry. — Edgar apontou para a mesa onde Falc e Sirius já esperavam. — Faz 12 dias que abrimos as novas lojas e as vendas estão explodindo. O pessoal do financeiro está maravilhado e temos pedidos empilhados de pessoas querendo alugar uma das lojas e iniciar novos negócios, como lhe disse que aconteceria.

— Sim, mas só temos 8 prédios sobrando e teremos que fazer uma pesquisa bem detalhada sobre quem nos associar. — Disse Falc sorrindo. — E, temos novidades.

— Sim, Harry, sei que anda super ocupado e hoje é Réveillon, mas precisamos discutir isso rapidamente. — Disse Edgar com um sorriso ansioso.

— Sem problemas, a festa é só a meia noite mesmo. — Disse Harry brincando. — E, eu também queria falar com vocês. O que aconteceu?

— Recebemos uma carta do Sr. Eric Abbott, sobrinho de Tom. — Disse Edgar com expressão carregada. — Ele encontrou nossa proposta de compra do Caldeirão Furado entre os documentos do tio e nos escreveu perguntando se ainda temos interesse no pub.

— Ele não pretende administrar o Caldeirão? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Não. Na verdade, como ele explicou em sua carta, com as mudanças no Ministério, demissões e remanejamento de pessoal, Sr. Abbott foi promovido a Chefe do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos — Contou Edgar e Harry acenou.

— É um cargo alto e ele parece bem empolgado com a promoção e novo salário. — Explicou Falc e Sirius fez uma expressão irônica.

— O que? — Harry se mostrou confuso.

— Eric é casado com uma nascida trouxa e trabalha a anos como assistente do Chefe do Setor de Regulamentação do Flu que é um dos Subdepartamentos do Departamento de Transportes Mágicos e, de repente, se torna o Chefe de todo o Departamento. — Sirius explicou irritado. — O que isso lhe diz?

— Que alguém, provavelmente o Ministro, o promoveu para mantê-lo feliz, não dar entrevistas ou expor o Ministério por causa da morte do tio. — Harry respondeu pensativo. — Bem, se ele for competente e merecer o cargo, era injusto que o fato de se casar com uma nascida trouxa o impedisse de ser promovido. E, queríamos comprar o pub ou ao menos parte dele. Qual a proposta dele?

— Ele quer vender todo o pub e pede 30% a mais do que oferecemos, mas nos permite manter o nome, Caldeirão Furado. — Contou Falc e não parecia contente.

— Isso é muito. — Harry disse, pois estava familiarizado com os preços dos prédios no Beco. — Mesmo antes da reinauguração, o pub não valia tudo isso, agora vale menos porque perdeu valor graças a concorrência. Certo?

— Certíssimo. E o movimento caiu muito, por causa dessa concorrência e a aparência do lugar, que todos sabemos precisa ser completamente revitalizada. — Edgar falou suavemente. — Nem ao menos tenho certeza que precisamos do nome porque, talvez, manter o lugar como um pub não seja o ideal.

— Seria uma concorrência ao The Bar, Coffee & Life, La Giacinta e, talvez, o The True também. — Disse Falc pensativo. — E, se mantivermos a pousada, seria uma concorrência ao The Magic.

— A concorrência não me preocupa, afinal esses estabelecimentos são todos concorrentes entre si e estão indo bem. — Harry disse pensativo. — Se fizéssemos algo exclusivo ou diferente, atrairíamos um tipo especifico de pessoas que podem não estar consumindo em nenhum desses lugares por alguma razão. The Magic, por exemplo, mesmo os quartos mais baratos podem não caber no orçamento de uma família grande ou pobre.

— Poderíamos manter a pousada, depois de reformada, claro, por um preço mais acessível, algo mais familiar e simples, diferente do The Magic que é mais luxuoso. — Disse Falc.

— E, ao em vez de um pub, poderíamos ter apenas uma cozinha para servir os hóspedes? — Sirius questionou, mas ninguém gostou da ideia.

— E se fizéssemos algo exclusivo, como disse o Harry, talvez, algo temático? — Sugeriu Edgar.

— Temático? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Sim, algo rústico, por exemplo, com uma decoração de fazenda ou algo do tipo. — Disse ele, mas ninguém se empolgou. — Ok, então, precisamos pensar em algo que o mundo mágico realmente precise, algo que não temos ou que temos, mas podemos fazer melhor.

— O problema de fazer algo que não temos, é que introduziremos algo novo, da cultura trouxa e já fizemos isso por todos os lados. — Disse Falc objetivamente. — Me parece um grande risco seguir nesta direção.

— Bem, existe algo que acredito os bruxos e bruxas iriam gostar. — Disse Sirius sorrindo. — Eu tinha pensado em fazer uma na Travessa do Tranco quando tivesse acabado a OP, quer dizer, em poucas semanas, serei o dono de dezenas de prédios naquela área e precisaremos pensar no que faremos com tudo aquilo.

— O que você tinha pensado, Sirius? — Harry perguntou.

— Bem, meu primeiro pensamento foi fazer uma boate. — Sirius tinha um grande sorriso animado.

Falc gemeu e Edgar levantou a sobrancelha.

— Sirius, pensei que a ideia era transformar a Travessa do Tranco e tirar sua reputação desagradável? — Questionou Falc preocupado.

— É uma boate, Falc, não um bordel. — Sirius disse exasperado. — Será um lugar com música ao vivo, um bar com bebidas, mesas, pista de dança, para os jovens e, não tão jovens, irem dançar e paquerar. — Sirius gesticulou para Edgar. — No mundo trouxa eles são tão comuns e fazem o maior sucesso.

— É verdade e acredito que fazer uma boate ao lado do The Magic seria incrível porque ofereceríamos mais um entretenimento aos hóspedes e turistas. — Disse Edgar empolgado. — Teríamos que fazer uma decoração de muito bom gosto, moderna e jovem, as cores e luzes devem passar luxo e não a vulgaridade de um bordel ou a simplicidade de um pub.

— Realmente? — Falc parecia cético e Sirius gargalhou.

— Você já esteve em uma boate, amigo? — Ele perguntou.

— Bem, não, mas... — Falc iniciou o argumento.

— Nada de, mas, cara, vamos organizar uma noite na cidade e lhe mostrarei o que quero dizer. — Sirius sorriu com malícia. — Aposto que quando ver sua garota dançando na sua frente, mudará de ideia bem rápido. — Sirius voltou a rir e Edgar o acompanhou.

— Eu não vou a esse tipo de lugar desde que as crianças chegaram, mas, a minha garota, ficará muito feliz quando a convidar. Assim, me incluam neste programa. — Disse Edgar sorridente.

— Ok. Se Serafina concordar, estou dentro. — Falc levantou a mão se rendendo.

— Bem, agora que vocês já programaram uma boa diversão enquanto estou em Hogwarts fazendo deveres e mais deveres, o que faremos em relação aos possíveis hóspedes que precisam de quartos mais baratos. — Harry apontou e depois sinalizou na direção do Travessa. — Poderemos fazer uma pousada na Travessa depois? Aliás, o que faremos com tantos novos prédios?

— Bem, primeiro, tenho a intenção de ficar com alguns para mim e abrir alguns negócios divertidos, como uma academia mágica, por exemplo. — Disse Sirius animado. — O resto, venderei a GER e vocês poderão encontrar negócios e se preocuparem com eles.

— Temos uma longa pilha de possíveis negócios e ela aumentará, aposto, mas, temos tempo para pensar nisso em outro momento. — Disse Edgar e olhando para o Harry. — E, podemos fazer uma pousada com quartos a preços mais acessíveis, algo simples e familiar como dissemos. Acho que o ideal seria a pousada ficar mais longe do The Magic e já que usaremos o Caldeirão para a boate, podemos pegar os primeiros prédios da Travessa, depois do Gringotes, e fazer algo assim.

— Eu não gosto da ideia de nada temático, mas, acredito que algo campestre e com preços acessíveis seria muito legal. — Harry suspirou. — Bem, acho que compraremos o Caldeirão, então, mas não pelo preço pedido pelo Sr. Abbott.

— Com certeza, não. — Disse Falc e fez algumas notações. — Não se preocupe que negociaremos com ele e chegaremos a um preço justo. O que você queria conversar conosco?

— Ah! Quero que comprem o time de quadribol Kestrels de Kenmare para mim. — Respondeu ele calmamente como se pedisse um novo tênis.

— O que? — Falc perguntou surpreso.

— O antigo time dos O'Hallahans? — Sirius questionou curioso. — Porque?

— Além de ser o antigo time da minha família? — Harry perguntou e sorriu. — Encontrei alguns planos do meu pai, vocês sabiam que ele não queria ser jogador de quadribol ou auror?

— Sim. — Sirius ficou muito sério. — Ele disse que, depois da guerra, queria trabalhar com a Liga de Quadribol, mas, não com o Departamento de Jogos Mágicos. James sempre dizia que era preciso mudar muitas coisas e que pretendia tentar realizar essas mudanças.

— Exatamente. — Harry se empolgou e rapidamente fez um resumo das ideias de seu pai. — Para ele era algo muito importante e seu plano inicial era comprar o Kenmare para iniciar o projeto.

— Foi por isso que James comprou 30% do time? Ele provavelmente tinha a intenção de comprar mais e se tornar o acionista majoritário. — Disse Falc pensativo.

— Na verdade, ele queria o time todo e eu o quero também, Sr. Falc, assim, por favor, negocie o melhor preço e o compre para mim. — Pediu Harry calmamente.

— Harry, isso é um grande e caro gasto, além disso, nenhum de nós entende de quadribol o suficiente para sermos donos de um time. — Falc expôs com cuidado. — Precisa ser administrado como qualquer empresa, decisões, aquisições, contratos e manutenção dos funcionários. E, quanto aos aspectos esportivos, eu nem saberia exemplificar.

— Ok. Eu entendo, mas esse é um projeto de longo prazo e é um investimento, não gasto. — Harry disse firmemente. — Neste momento, os lucros podem não ser significativos, ainda que suponho que eles existam ou não haveria times de quadribol. No entanto, quando realizarmos todas as mudanças que meu pai projetou, os lucros serão bem altos. Sobre a parte administrativa, contratamos um administrador, não muito diferente do que fizemos até agora. — Disse ele apontando para Edgar que acenou. — E, sobre a parte esportiva, aprenderemos e contrataremos pessoas qualificadas. Kenmare já deve ter uma boa equipe e tenho algumas outras pessoas que pretendo que trabalhem para nós. Trevor, meu capitão, tem interesse em ser médico ou fisioterapeuta esportivo e sonha em trabalhar em um time de quadribol, ainda que saiba que provavelmente só terá oportunidades no mundo trouxa. Ele está no último ano e é um expert em quadribol, não apenas o jogo, mas a estrutura também. Como um Ravenclaw, Trevor é muito inteligente e um estudioso do esporte e condicionamento físico.

— Podemos ajudá-lo com a faculdade e ele pode estagiar no time na área de preparação física e desenvolvimento esportivo. — Apontou Edgar e fez algumas anotações. — Qual é o sobrenome dele?

— Pickford. — Disse Harry suavemente. — Seu pai é um bruxo nascido trouxa, mas nunca conseguiu trabalho no mundo mágico, assim ele montou uma oficina mecânica e vive no mundo trouxa. A mãe dele era de alguma família antiga, mas, eles os renegaram, assim Trevor não fala sobre isso. Ele é um bom amigo e capitão, leal e trabalhador, além de muito inteligente e dedicado, nunca coloca quadribol a frente dos nossos estudos.

— Ok. Acho que entendi sua ideia. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Você pretende se cercar de pessoas confiáveis e competentes em áreas diferentes para administrar o time, ao mesmo tempo, lutará pelas mudanças necessárias no Ministério.

— Exato. E, outra pessoa que me ajudará com isso, como uma espécie de consultor, é o David, da Sports Company. — Explicou Harry calmamente. — David trabalhou por alguns anos no Departamento de Jogos Mágicos, sofreu muita discriminação e viu todos tratando o esporte que ele ama como lixo. Eu conversei com ele, sem grandes detalhes, e perguntei se estava disposto a me ajudar, David me disse que fará o que for para dar uma lição naqueles idiotas. Suas palavras. — Harry disse divertido. — Mas, ele não quer abandonar a loja, assim, poderemos consultá-lo, pois terá muita informação interna e, talvez, alguns contatos.

— Isso é bom. — Edgar fez outras notações e Falc suspirou.

— Pelo jeito não poderei argumentar mais, não é? — Ele disse preocupado. — Teremos que falar sobre isso com Serafina, é algo muito importante para que ela e, mesmo sua tia, fiquem de fora.

— Pode falar e explicar, Sr. Falc, por mim tudo bem e, se recusarem meu pedido, apenas adiarei por alguns anos, pois assim que atingir a maioridade e assumir o controle da minha herança, comprarei o time e iniciarei o projeto do meu pai. — Harry expôs com simplicidade. — Gostaria de começar agora porque, como eu disse, será um projeto longo. E, estive conversando com o Sr. Chester em nossa última reunião e lhe fiz algumas perguntas sobre a melhor maneira de comprar uma empresa sem mostrar ao atual dono a importância da compra para nós e pagar uma fortuna por isso. E, também, como dissuadi-los de vender, se ele não quiser vender.

— Ok. — Falc pegou uma pena. — O que ele aconselhou?

— A primeira parte é mais fácil, principalmente, se houverem mais de um dono, pois nos aproximaremos do acionista mais vulnerável e compraremos dele. — Harry explicou. — Quer dizer, espero que sejam mais de um dono.

— Deve ser. Uma empresa grande como um time de quadribol dificilmente tem um dono só, a não ser que seja uma empresa familiar, o que não é o caso, porque ele já foi vendido pela família fundadora. — Disse Edgar pensativo.

— As regras mudaram sobre os times a alguns anos, não podem mais ser considerados propriedades familiares como Hallanon, por exemplo. — Falc contou. — Eu me lembro de ver um dos meus avós protestar sobre quererem transformar os times em empresas e lhes darem valores de mercados, pagar impostos e taxas, coisas assim.

— E o que isso significa para nós? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Significa que os registros são públicos e podemos verificar quem é o dono ou donos. — Falc respondeu. — O que quer dizer que compraremos as ações do acionista que mais precisar de dinheiro ou parecer mais disposto a vender.

— Exato. Essa estratégia nos leva para a segunda etapa, se comprarmos as ações, deixaremos as pessoas saberem e isso agitará o mercado. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— O que quer dizer? — Sirius se mostrou confuso.

— Quer dizer que, se os outros acionistas descobrirem que uma parte da empresa foi vendida a um estranho, ficarão tensos, preocupados. — Edgar assumiu a explicação. — Eles especularão que em breve haverá mudanças, interferências e, talvez, elas não sejam positivas, o que faria o preço do time diminuir e suas ações se desvalorizarem.

— Isso os deixaria vulneráveis ou predispostos a vender as suas ações se recebessem uma proposta. — Acrescentou Harry. — Isso é uma aquisição agressiva, pois exige um pouco de manipulação de mercado e uma negociação dura, mas, pode dar certo. Chester também disse que o ideal, em uma primeira proposta, não importa quantos acionistas tem o time, é que um terceiro faça a compra ou tentativa de compra por mim, pois, se o nome Potter estiver envolvido, tudo fica mais complicado.

— Porque eles sabem o quanto você é rico? — Edgar perguntou.

— Não, porque eles saberão que o meu interesse é pessoal, que já tenho 30% do time e quero muito adquirir o resto. Isso encareceria a negociação e poderia se tornar inviável. — Disse Harry e os viu acenar entendendo. — Então, o que eu pensei, já que não precisamos agir agressivamente ou com pressa, é obtermos as informações sobre os acionistas e a GER se aproximará do mais vulnerável. — Harry disse apontando para Edgar. — O senhor negociará sem pressa ou mostrando muito interesse, dirá que o seu chefe quer ser dono de um pedaço de um time de quadribol, pois acha isso interessante e divertido. Pode até dizer que tem outros times dispostos a vender algumas ações e que o tal acionista estaria perdendo a oportunidade de vender as suas por um preço um pouco acima do valor de mercado. Não precisamos nem comprar a totalidade das ações se o cara não quiser vender, porque, depois, Sirius Black comprará mais um pouco de outro acionista e depois o Sr. Falc, como meu guardião, comprará mais um pouco de outro. Entenderam?

— Você quer ser o acionista majoritário. — Edgar constatou. — Se cada um de nós comprarmos, separadamente, de 7 a 10% de ações, você terá mais de 51% do time.

— Exatamente. — Harry sorriu animado. — Poderemos mudar de estratégia então e fazer a manipulação de mercado, espalhar que o time Kestrels de Kenmare está sendo vendido, que haverá mudanças e tal. Isso desestabilizará os acionistas que ainda tiverem ações, eles ficarão preocupados e, então, avançamos rapidamente sem lhes dar chance para raciocinar e pressionamos por mais algumas ações. Mais uma vez, não importa se não comprarmos tudo porque, depois disso, mudaremos de estratégia de novo e deixaremos vazar a informação que o dono da GER perdeu o interesse em ser dono de um time de quadribol e aceitou uma boa proposta feita por Harry Potter que, como já tinha 30%, se tornou o acionista majoritário do Kenmare. Posso dar uma entrevista bem interessante sobre como amo quadribol e tenho muitas ideias, realizarei muitas mudanças, que será tão divertido e blábláblá. — Harry falou em tom meio infantil e parecendo pouco inteligente, os três homens riram.

— Quem conhecer você não acreditará nesta entrevista, Harry. — Disse Sirius divertido.

— Bem, mas aqueles que estarão de posse das últimas ações não saberão disso e ficarão apavorados. — Harry acenou para Sirius. — Sirius Black, O Infame, pode corroborar e dizer algo bem pouco inteligente também, os acionistas ou o acionista ficará apavorado...

— Com razão. — Provocou Falc ironicamente.

— ... e quererá vender tão rápido quanto podemos assinar o cheque. — Harry encerrou seu plano com um sorriso brilhante. — Então? Acham que pode dar certo?

Os três homens o olharam entre divertidos, exasperados e admirados.

— Com certeza. — Sirius,

— Possivelmente. — Falc,

— Faremos dar certo. — E, Edgar disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Com mais essa questão resolvida, Harry pode se concentrar na festa de ano novo na Mansão Colton que, como no ano anterior, foi um grande sucesso. Ele foi com Serafina buscar sua tia e primo, aproveitando para deixar Ffrind em seu quarto, escondido, pois pretendia apresentá-los a seu doce amigo no dia seguinte.

Na Mansão, Petúnia ficou de boca aberta para o enorme número de pessoas famosas ou razoavelmente conhecidas e para a quantidade absurda de joias muito brilhantes e caras que as mulheres usavam. Harry a apresentou a Sra. Clark e as duas pareceram se dar muito bem, principalmente, depois de trocarem elogios.

— Você criou o menino mais doce e educado que já conheci. Meus parabéns. — Disse a Sra. Clark fazendo Harry corar outra vez.

— Ora. — Petúnia sorriu com orgulho. — O mérito é todo dele, acredite em mim. Sua revista, Épique, eu a amo, sou assinante e uma leitora ávida. Sempre foi uma maneira maravilhosa de conhecer partes do mundo para mim, como uma janela para a minha alma.

— Oh... — Emocionada a Sra. Clark apertou sua mão em agradecimento. — Bem, obrigada por me dizer isso, querida. Com exceção dos meus filhos, a revista é a criação da qual mais me orgulho.

Harry as deixou conversando depois disso e passou um tempo com Chester, que queria lhe apresentar a algumas pessoas.

— Você é um jovem muito rico, Harry e, um dia, fará negócios com alguns desses homens, assim, deve conhecê-los bem e, mais importante, permitir que eles o conheçam e não se esqueçam de você. Entende? — Disse Chester com a sobrancelha erguida e Harry sorriu com malícia.

— Entendi. Bem, vamos lá, vou adorar me tornar inesquecível.

Enquanto Harry usava sua inteligência e sarcasmo para divertir alguns homens ricos e pomposos, Petúnia e a Sra. Clark conversavam suavemente em uma saleta.

— Deve ter sido assustador fundar e administrar uma revista tão grande, principalmente, naquela época. — Disse Petúnia suavemente.

— Assustador? Bem, suponho que senti medo, mas, quando jovens, somos muito mais corajosos, eu penso. — Sra. Clark sorriu ao se lembrar daqueles dias distantes. — Minha vontade, determinação e ambição falou mais alto que o medo ou inseguranças, me deram a coragem que eu precisava para realizar algo como a Épique, em um tempo em que as mulheres mal tinham autorização para trabalhar.

— Mesmo hoje, as oportunidades e trabalhos disponíveis são classificados. — Acrescentou Petúnia.

— Muito verdade. E, naquela época, poderíamos ser enfermeiras, professoras e secretárias, mais nada. Hoje existem mais opções, desde que não invadamos os espaços masculinos ou pretendermos cargos de chefia. — Sra. Clark fez uma expressão irônica. — O homens são uma contradição, eles nos deixam administrar seu lar e educar seus filhos, mas nos acham inferiores para gerir uma empresa que, convenhamos, é muito mais fácil.

As duas riram, mas havia uma certa amargura nesta verdade injusta.

— De qualquer forma, o mérito não é apenas meu, Petúnia. Eu tive o apoio incondicional do meu marido, sabe. — Seus olhos brilharam de amor e saudades. — Ele me amava e teria me dado qualquer coisa que eu lhe pedisse, mas eu era atrevida e pedi sua confiança. Tinha certeza que diria não ou usaria minhas ideias e receberia todos os elogios e créditos, no entanto... — Ela suspirou e sorriu. — Meu querido Rob, abriu a revista e a deu de presente para mim, nunca duvidou ou questionou minhas decisões e nunca se arrependeu disso. Assim, é a seu amor que devo tudo o que conquistei.

— Isso é incrível. — Petúnia sorriu com a emoção da mulher. — Meu pai tinha essa fé em mim, mas... — Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas pelo arrependimento. — Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe, minha querida, sei bem como é a dor das lembranças de quem perdemos e do que perdemos com eles. — Ela suspirou cansadamente. — Meus filhos agem como se eu fosse uma velha senil e incapaz, nunca me discriminaram por ser mulher, agora o fazem por ser velha. Sinto falto do meu Rob, todos os dias.

— Eu perdi meu pai muito antes de sua morte, por causa das escolhas erradas que fiz. — Disse Petúnia com um sorriso aguado. — Em um dia como hoje, onde pensamos no novo ano e no futuro, não consigo não pensar em meus fracassos. Mas, para mim o problema não é esse, sabe, reconheço que fracassei e estou ansiosa para recomeçar, mas, não sei por onde ou o que fazer comigo mesma.

— Divórcio? — Sra. Clark perguntou gentilmente.

— Sim, assinado a três semanas e nunca me senti tão livre e aliviada. — Petúnia sorriu e suspirou. — E, estou completamente perdida também. Quando me casei a 15 anos, abandonei a faculdade no meio e, agora, não sei se volto a estudar ou se apenas procuro um emprego qualquer.

— O que você queria fazer aos 20... — Sra. Clark hesitou com expressão questionadora.

— 19 Anos. — Respondeu Petúnia rapidamente.

— Merlin, você era muito jovem, praticamente uma criança. Qual eram os seus planos, então?

— Eu planejava ser contadora como o meu pai e, antes de brigarmos, pretendia trabalhar com ele em sua empresa de contabilidade. — Petúnia disse suavemente.

— Ok. Mas, você não tem mais 19 anos, é outra pessoa agora e não precisa seguir ninguém, seu pai, seu ex-marido ou qualquer um. Você está livre, Petúnia, para conduzir a sua vida como quiser, a questão é. O que a Petúnia em minha frente quer fazer? — Sra. Clark perguntou suavemente.

Petúnia parou e refletiu, olhou para a Sra. Clark, uma bruxa, e pensou em sua longa vida, seus grandes feitos, suas conquistas, onde uma varinha nunca precisou ser acenada.

— Eu quero fazer minha própria magia no mundo. — Seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas quando entendeu, finalmente. — Quero realizar algo importante, quero ajudar as pessoas e fazer coisas boas. Esse mundo é o meu lugar e tudo bem, posso torná-lo tão mágico e especial quanto eu quiser.

— Bem... isso é muito doce. — Sra. Clark estava muito emocionada também. — Então, faça, minha querida, realize sua magia e torne o mundo melhor e mais bonito. Não permita que nada e nem ninguém, mesmo você, a impeçam.

Harry teve uma noite divertida, conversou e provocou muitos risos, comeu muito bem, se divertiu com seus amigos. Mandy estava presente mais uma vez e todos eles passaram a contagem regressiva rindo e se divertindo no jardim iluminado pelos fogos.

O dia seguinte, sexta-feira, o grupo se reuniria para um dia sem trabalhos ou problemas, visitariam o Aquário de Londres e o Hyde Park, mas antes, Harry tinha uma importante missão. Ele decidiu dormir na Evans House e não com os Boots em sua casa de Londres, assim, depois de sua corrida, Harry iniciou o café da manhã e esperou que sua tia e primo acordassem.

— Bom dia! — Disse ele quando os dois entraram sonolentos na cozinha.

— Como você pode estar sempre tão animado pela manhã? — Perguntou Duda bocejando. — Principalmente, quando fomos dormir tão tarde?

— Bem, não é tão cedo assim, Duda, já passa das 8 horas e eu estou acostumado a acordar cedo, aliás, você perdeu o treino hoje. — Disse Harry enquanto comiam sua deliciosa comida.

— Hupf... compenso amanhã — Disse ele no meio de outro bocejo. — Tenho o treinamento no Centro, lembra?

— Pensei que tiraria uma folga amanhã para escolhermos os objetos dos seus avós? — Petúnia apontou.

— Ah, sim, verdade. Bem, amanhã corremos o dobro no parque, então. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

— Combinado. — Harry respirou fundo. — Bem, quando estive em Hallanon, além de todas as coisas que fiz e que lhes contei, eu também ganhei um presente muito legal da minha tia Trissie.

— Verdade? — Duda se mostrou interessado. — O que é?

— Um minuto, vou buscá-lo. — Harry subiu rapidamente até o seu quarto no sótão e encontrou Ffrind brincando com o tapete felpudo. — Oi, garoto, vem cá. Olha, vou te apresentar a minha tia e primo, eles cuidarão de você por um tempo e preciso que cause uma boa impressão. Ok?

Ffrind o encarou com seus olhos castanhos chocolate muito doces e gentis, deu uma latida suave e lambeu sua mão. Harry desceu as escadas com seu filhote no colo e lamentou não poder levá-lo para Hogwarts, mas o perigo do basilisco era real e ele não arriscaria. Quando entrou na cozinha, seu primo já começara a lavar a louça, mas parou e arregalou os olhos ao ver o Setter irlandês.

— Oh... — Foi o que disse ao abrir a boca e voltar a fechá-la sem palavras.

— O que é isso? — Petúnia voltou a cozinha da lavanderia e parou subitamente ao ver o cachorro.

— Eu o trouxe e deixei escondido ontem, antes da festa. — Disse Harry timidamente. — Este é Ffrind, que quer dizer amigo em galês e ele é o meu mais novo companheiro.

— Harry... — Sua tia parecia meio apavorada ao olhar para o filhote de pelo avermelhado.

— Eu sei, tia Petúnia, eu sei que a senhora não gosta de animais, cachorros, principalmente, mas Ffrind é diferente. — Harry ergueu o filhote até a altura do rosto e o virou de frente. Ffrind parecia saber que precisava impressionar porque imediatamente lhes deu um grande sorriso doce de língua de fora e olhar gentil.

— Ele é tão fofo. — Disse Duda o encarando meio apaixonado.

— Sim, ele é sim. — Harry sabia que precisava convencer sua tia, assim continuou. — Ele é um Setter Irlandês, porte grande, muito gentil e amigo, adora se exercitar, então, Duda, você pode levá-lo para correr com você no parque. Vocês farão companhia um ao outro e ele ficará feliz e saudável... Ah, ele é um cachorro mágico, assim, muito inteligente, não precisa de coleira e guia, o ouvirá e seguirá sem problemas.

— Mas... ele ficará aqui? — Duda parecia confuso, surpreso e um pouco esperançoso.

— Sim, quer dizer, eu quero levá-lo comigo, mas, neste momento, é muito perigoso por causa do basilisco. — Harry o aproximou de seu peito protetor, ele já o amava e o queria seguro. — Se tudo se resolver, posso levá-lo depois da páscoa ou em setembro, mas, no verão, gostaria que Ffrind vivesse aqui conosco. No Chalé já tem o Kalil e pensei que esse garotão seria uma boa companhia para nós, aqui, na Evans House.

Neste momento, Ffrind latiu, balançou o rabo e sorriu mostrando que seria uma ótima companhia.

— Ele parece entender o que falamos. — Disse Duda encantado. — Posso segurá-lo?

Como ele parecia animado e ansioso, Harry concordou e lhe entregou Ffrind, que imediatamente abriu um sorriso bonachão, cheirou e lambeu sua mão. Duda riu divertido.

— Ele é tão doce, nada igual aos cachorros assustadores da tia Marge. — Disse ele encantado.

— Bem, acho que a história de que o dono faz o cão é verdadeiro. — Harry disse com sarcasmo mordaz. Duda riu ainda mais e Harry olhou para sua tia que observava a interação tensa e preocupada. — Tia, Ffrind é muito inteligente e não dará trabalho...

— É um animal grande, peludo, babão, Harry, a casa ficará toda suja... — Petúnia parecia aflita e Harry suspirou, pois conhecia muito bem a sua mania de limpeza, às vezes, ele tinha a sensação que era quase uma compulsão ou algo assim.

— Eu sei, mas... não precisa ser assim. — Harry pegou um livro sobre Setters Irlandeses. — Eu li sobre eles e a senhora pode ler por si mesma, eles não babam, seus pelos caem de tempos em tempos, mas, Sirius colocará um feitiço na casa que os fará desaparecer assim que caírem. Isso resolverá o problema da poeira também. — Ele apontou para a porta dos fundos. — Colocaremos uma portinhola de cachorros na porta e Ffrind terá uma área para suas necessidades no jardim que desaparecerão magicamente. Sua cama pode ficar na lavanderia e ele é muito inteligente, assim, não pulará nas visitas ou morderá os móveis.

Harry disse seu discurso de uma vez e, quando terminou, Ffrind latiu animado e olhou para sua tia em expectativa. Petúnia encarou os três pares de olhos, azul, marrom e verde, que esperavam seu veredito e suspirou profundamente.

— Ok. — Ela disse e Harry abriu um grande sorriso, Duda gritou e Ffrind latiu animado. — Estamos renovando essa casa e eu não a quero chata e normal, quero que seja um lar para nós três e para Ffrind.

— Obrigado, tia Petúnia. — E, pela primeira vez desde que era um garotinho, Harry tomou a iniciativa e a abraçou com força. — Ele será um bom companheiro, a senhora não se arrependerá.

Ffrind foi colocado no chão e pôs-se a explorar a casa animadamente, quando Sirius chegou e fez as adaptações mágicas, a sensação de todos era que ele sempre viveu na Evans House.

Mais tarde, naquela manhã, Petúnia, Duda, Harry e Sirius, foram se encontrar com os Boots, Martin, Elizabeth e seus filhos, além de Mandy, seu irmão Rocco e seus pais. O grupo se encontrou na entrada do Aquário que ficava em um prédio lindo em forma de meia lua e arquitetura vitoriana. As crianças, Adam, Ayana, Tianna, Marvel e Rocco, estavam ansiosas para verem os tubarões, mas eles começaram com o corredor da Costa do Atlântico. Duda já tinha estado no Aquário em uma excursão pela escola que Harry não teve permissão de ir, mas parecia estar se divertindo mesmo assim. Com o Harry foi o mesmo, em meio as crianças, olhou assombrado para todos os peixes diferentes e coloridos, polvos, lulas, corais e, por algumas horas, ele foi apenas uma criança curiosa e encantada. O corredor de Recifes dos Tubarões foi o maior sucesso, ainda que assustador, principalmente quando Tianna tentou assustar o irmão mais novo dizendo que Marvel ganhou um prêmio para nadar com os tubarões e era obrigado a ir. O menino assustado começou a chorar e se agarrou no colo da mãe, até seguirem para o Reino dos Cavalos Marinhos.

Eles terminaram almoçando no próprio Aquário e depois foram para o Hyde Park para patinar, tomar chocolate quente e comer castanhas assadas, antes de se despedirem.

Harry, mais uma vez, ficou em Londres, pretendia passar essas últimas horas com sua tia e primo na Evans House e, no domingo de manhã, ela o levaria a King Cross.

Eles passaram o sábado tranquilo, arrumando o escritório do seu avô e dividindo as lembranças dele e da Sra. Evans. Sua tia Petúnia lhe mostrou o cobertor que ele usava quando foi deixado em sua casa, o que os emocionou muito e pediu para mantê-lo com ela como uma doce recordação. Harry concordou, sabia que teria muitas outras coisas de seus pais na Abadia, objetos e móveis que foram retirados do Chalé Iolanthe antes de ser destruído. No entanto, ele ficou com uma colcha de retalhos que sua avó fez, além de uma luminária de mesa antiga que ela tinha restaurado.

— Papai adorava ir as lojas de antiguidade ou de móveis usados, um dia, ela viu essa luminária em bronze com esses detalhes em madrepérolas e ficou encantada, mas papai não gostou porque os vidros estavam quebrados. — Contou Petúnia. — Mas, ela era teimosa e a trouxe para casa, conseguiu o material e fez esse mosaico de vidros coloridos. A luminária ficou parecendo um vitral e ainda mais bonito do que era originalmente, acredito. Até papai reconheceu isso.

Harry também ficou com os sofás do escritório de seu avô que era de madeira de ébano negra, o estofado bege precisava ser trocado e sua tia prometeu que estaria pronto quando voltasse. Ele escolheu a cor azul e pediu que fosse colocado em seu quarto, no sótão, onde faria uma pequena saleta. Seu avô também tinha muitos livros, quadros, caixas de rapé para os charutos que fumava de vez em quando e Harry escolheu os que mais lhe agradou. Duda, particularmente, ficou emocionado por poder ficar com uma caneta tinteiro preta e dourada com as letras, B. Evans, personalizadas. No entanto, o que mais os agradou foi encontrarem cartas antigas trocadas entre seus avós e entre eles e Lily em Hogwarts. Eles concordaram que isso deveria continuar com Petúnia e na Evans House, onde estariam mais seguras.

Harry mudou seu quarto também, acrescentando alguns móveis e objetos encontrados pela casa, mas, principalmente, os tesouros dos seus avós. Ele decidiu que Sirius estava certo, era a maneira como encarava esses objetos que importava e não os veria como fantasmas o assombrando e sim como lembranças de pessoas amadas.

O quarto de sua mãe continuou igual. Petúnia e ele entraram juntos, observaram e tocaram os objetos com carinho e em silêncio, porque nada mais havia para ser dito.

— Doar, é o que eu quero fazer, tia Petúnia, acho que até estou pronto, mas não tenho tempo hoje e... — Harry disse baixinho.

— Está tudo bem, não há pressa. — Petúnia apertou seu ombro esquerdo com carinho. — No verão, com mais tempo e cuidado, nós cuidaremos disso, separaremos o que queremos guardar e doaremos o resto. Eu gostaria de fazer isso também e, na verdade...

Os dois deixaram o quarto fechando a porta atrás deles.

— O que? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, lembra-se que você me perguntou se eu pretendia voltar a estudar ou encontrar um trabalho? — Petúnia falou e parecia levemente ansiosa.

— Sim. — Harry não fez mais perguntas e esperou.

— Eu decidi que farei as duas coisas. Quero voltar a estudar e terminar o curso de administração, não sei se me especializarei em contabilidade ou outra área, não sou a mesma pessoa que era a mais de 15 anos, afinal. — Disse ela apertando as mãos.

— O mundo mudou também e talvez tenha algo novo no curso que lhe desperte o interesse. — Disse Harry e sua tia acenou. — E, onde pretende trabalhar?

— Bem, na verdade, eu não preciso de um salário porque, com o divórcio, fiquei muito bem com os investimentos e tal. Assim, decidi que farei trabalho voluntário em algumas ONGs e Abrigos. — Disse ela corajosamente e sorriu ao ver seu olhar espantado. — Eu sei, não combina nada comigo, não é? Mas, eu... preciso fazer coisas boas, quero ajudar pessoas e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, mágico. Preciso fazer isso para me redimir pelos meus erros, preciso fazer isso para me perdoar e para me amar outra vez. Faz sentido?

— Sim. — Harry se engasgou e sorriu emocionado. — Eu também preciso fazer coisas boas, triplamente, por mim e por meus pais, assim o mundo não os perde totalmente.

Os dois se abraçaram fortemente e depois voltaram ao trabalho.

À noite, Sirius veio buscá-lo para jantar com ele, Remus, Maria MacDougal, Emmeline Vance e Denver. Harry estava ansioso por encontrá-los e conhecer a Chefe Auror, mas, infelizmente, não conseguiram encaixar em um momento anterior, pois todos estavam muito ocupados com os feriados e trabalho. Eles pegaram um trem para Battersea onde se encontrariam em um restaurante no Battersea Park que ficava em um píer a margens do Tamisa e tinha os melhores pratos de fruto do mar da cidade.

— Normalmente vamos a algum pub, mas, você não poderia entrar em um lugar assim. — Disse Sirius quando deixaram a estação e caminharam a beira do rio. — Espero que não se importe em conhecer a Denver com o pessoal presente, mas, pensei que seria mais descontraído assim.

— Não, não me importo. — Harry disse assoprando as mãos para esquentá-las, pois esquecera as luvas, Sirius acenou a varinha e o aqueceu, discretamente. — Obrigado. Gosto da Maria, da Vance e não as vejo desde o verão.

Eles foram os primeiros a chegar, Remus logo depois e eles aproveitaram para falar sobre a futura visita a Stronghold e os planos inicias para se reunirem com alguns lobos solitários ou grupos que viviam de maneira nômade nas florestas.

— Eu não deveria estar presente nessa reunião, Remus? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Não agora. — Ele respondeu. — Eles não confiam facilmente e me aproximar já será difícil. Quando iniciar o assunto, muitos se afastarão por pura incredulidade e tenho que escolher conversar com algumas pessoas de confiança, não podemos correr o risco de tudo isso cair nos ouvidos errados.

— O Ministério? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Não. Os lobisomens não confiam no Ministério, Harry, jamais os informariam de nada. Estou falando dos lobisomens das trevas, como Greyback, mesmo que sejam cruéis e desumanos, poderiam se unir para tentar nos prejudicar. — Disse Remus seriamente.

— Isso quer dizer que sua missão é perigosa? — Harry se preocupou na hora.

— Eu fiz isso muitas vezes na guerra, Harry, me aproximei, encontrei e me infiltrei nas matilhas, naquela época, tinha apenas palavras e promessas vazias, mas, agora... — Remus sorriu com esperança. — Além disso, tenho amigos que sei que posso confiar e que me ajudarão a me aproximar dos outros.

— Eu irei com ele sempre que for possível, Harry e, quando for necessária à sua presença, lhe avisaremos. — Sirius disse tranquilo. — Se tudo avançar como queremos, podemos marcar uma reunião na páscoa, talvez e... — Sirius levantou os olhos e sua expressão mudou para algo diferente e com um sorriso que Harry nunca viu antes. — Denver!

Harry se virou e encontrou a Chefe Auror caminhando na direção deles. Ela tinha os cabelos marrons curtos, o que a deixava ainda mais alta e magra, seu rosto era fino e a pele levemente amendoada. Mas, o mais interessante eram seus olhos castanhos frios e diretos que combinavam com sua caminhada segura, a jaqueta de couro, calças jeans e botas. Se alguém lhe pedisse para descrever uma Chefe Auror da ICW, que era uma carrasca como treinadora e impressionara muito seu padrinho, Harry a descreveria exatamente assim, mas, ainda, ele ficou surpreso.

— Black. — Cumprimentou ela com suave indiferença.

— Que bom que pode vir. — Disse Sirius tentando diminuir o sorriso quente para algo mais descontraído. — Espero não ter estragado suas férias com o convite, mas Harry estava interessado em conhecê-la.

Harry se levantou e viu sua expressão de dúvida quando o encarou.

— Olá, Chefe Denver, é um prazer conhecê-la. — Ele estendeu a mão educadamente e apertou a dela com firmeza.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Potter. — Disse ela diretamente.

— Me chame de Harry, por favor. — Ele sorriu timidamente. — Sirius me contou muito sobre a senhora, Chefe Denver.

— Contou, é? — Disse ela erguendo as sobrancelhas para Sirius, o questionando sobre isso. — Pode me chamar só de Denver, deixe as formalidades para momentos formais.

— Denver, você se lembra do Remus, certo? — Disse Sirius tentando direcioná-la.

— Como poderia esquecer se passei umas 8 horas o interrogando não tem muito tempo. — Disse ela com ainda mais frieza.

— Como vai, Chefe Auror. — Disse Remus em seu tom gentil e olhar suave.

— Estou bem e espero que você esteja sendo um amigo melhor, Sr. Lupin. — Ela falou com acidez.

— Estou tentando e me chame de Remus, por favor. — Respondeu ele sem recuar, o que lembrou a Harry que Remus era um Gryffindor.

— Ok, me chame de Denver. — Eles se sentaram, Denver ao seu lado e Harry estava ansioso para lhe fazer muitas perguntas, mas Maria e Vance chegarem logo depois.

Os cumprimentos foram feitos, pois Denver não as vias desde a investigação e interrogatórios do ano anterior. O garçom apareceu antes que pudessem desfazer o momento de silêncio estranho e constrangedor, então, eles fizeram os pedidos das bebidas e entradas.

Logo depois eles preencheram o silêncio com conversa banal sobre o que fizeram nas férias, como foi o Natal e Réveillon de cada um. Maria ficou encantada sobre Hallanon e Vance parecia ter passado as festas sozinhas, o que Harry achou muito triste e solitário.

Denver se manteve mais silenciosa, respondendo apenas quando perguntada e Harry considerou que deveria ser difícil se enturmar com pessoas que já eram amigas e que, a pouco menos de um ano, ela investigara. Além disso, a solitária e amarga Vance, a doce e risonha Maria e o Remus, tímido e gentil, não combinavam nada com ela e sua atitude meio robótica. Sirius, a encarava o tempo todo e ela retribuía com um olhar duro, Harry percebeu que o padrinho a tinha chateado de alguma maneira e parecia tentar se justificar ou se desculpar nesta comunicação silenciosa.

Quando o garçom voltou, Harry fez inúmeras perguntas sobre os pratos do cardápio, depois que todos fizeram seu pedido, o assunto se manteve em comida e seu talento para cozinhar. Em seguida, seu talento para voar e o de seu pai, assim que ele foi mencionado, seus pais e as histórias sobre eles em Hogwarts começaram a pipocar e Harry suspirou meio decepcionado. Ainda não conseguira fazer uma única pergunta a Denver, e sua postura nada amigável, não ajudava. Finalmente, quando pediram a sobremesa, Denver perguntou diretamente.

— Bem e, afinal, porque queria me conhecer, Harry? — Sua expressão era quase irônica e ele não entendeu nada, mas aproveitou oportunidade e a encheu de perguntas.

Como era o treinamento auror na MACUSA? Era muito diferente do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido? E a ICW, tinha um treinamento complementar? Viver em outro país era obrigatório como um auror da ICW? E os treinamentos físicos? Ela utilizava métodos trouxas? Artes márcias? Quais? Já pensou em usar arma de fogo trouxa? Ela lutava com espadas? Adagas? Katanas? Como era sua preparação física? Ela era magra e alta, como se mantinha em forma e forte, sem ganhar massa muscular? Como liderava sua equipe? Quando ela achava que poderia ou deveria pedir ajuda?

Os dois conversaram por toda a sobremesa e além, o grupo os deixou e foram para o bar do restaurante beber, conversar e ouvir música. Harry e Denver pediram uma segunda sobremesa enquanto continuavam conversando.

— Você queria mesmo me conhecer. — Disse ela quando Harry, finalmente, parou com as perguntas.

— Eu... sim, eu lhe disse isso. — Respondeu Harry confuso.

— Pois é, mas achei que era apenas uma desculpa de Black para me ver. — Denver deu de ombros e olhou na direção do bar onde Sirius gargalhava de algo dito por Vance. Harry a viu fazer uma careta.

— Porque ele precisaria de uma desculpa para te ver? — Harry estava perdido.

— É que, às vezes, os caras usam os filhos para... — Denver parou ao perceber o olhar verde brilhante e inocente que a encaravam. — Deixa para lá, eu me enganei.

— Ok. — Harry deu de ombros. — Denver, tem mais duas coisas que eu queria te perguntar, se estiver tudo bem.

— Pergunte. — Ela respondeu direta.

— Bem, como eu sei se devo ou não envolver outras pessoas em situações de perigo? Quer dizer, devo esconder delas e agir sozinho? Sabendo que é perigoso, devo protegê-los e os manter longe? — Harry perguntou e a viu pensar com cuidado antes de responder, ele gostava disso sobre ela, pois, a noite toda, Denver pesou as respostas com cuidado.

— Bem, cada situação é diferente da outra e essa não é uma resposta que você encontrará no livro de regras, Harry, pois não existe receita. Entende? — Ele acenou. — Se essas pessoas tiverem treinamento, se souberem se defender e escolherem ir, então, não está em seu poder impedir. Um Chefe é responsável por todos os seus aurores, mas, cada um, é responsável por si mesmo, eles escolheram estar ali e assumir os riscos. Agora, se estamos falando sobre uma situação de perigo mortal, o líder pode dar a ordem para a equipe se retirar e ir sozinho. Às vezes, esses momentos acontecem, mas eles não devem acontecer, Harry, porque um líder tem que confiar em sua equipe. Quando alguém comete um erro, eles erram com você, mas se o líder erra, então, ele errou com a equipe toda.

Harry acenou e suspirou, confiar em sua equipe. Sempre ia e voltava na mesma questão, confiança.

— Ok. — Disse ele pensativo.

— Qual era a outra pergunta? — Denver perguntou o olhando com atenção, o garoto parecia carregar o mundo nos ombros.

— Ah! Por um acaso, você não conhece, lá nos Estados Unidos, um lugar ou alguém que consiga o elixir restaurador de mandrágoras, não é? — Ele sorriu esperançoso.

— Sim. Devo conhecer algumas pessoas ou ter contato com outras. — Respondeu Denver displicentemente, Harry arregalou os olhos. — Isso é importante?

— Muito importante, Denver! Um caso de vida ou morte e poderia me ajudar a resolver tudo muito mais rápido, mas... Teríamos que manter sigilo absoluto, ninguém pode saber e quando você receber, deve me levar imediatamente. — Harry parecia quase frenético e olhou na direção do bar. — Nem mesmo o Sirius pode saber, ele contará aos Boots e tudo sairá de controle. Você pode fazer isso? Conseguir o elixir, manter segredo e levar até Hogwarts quando chegar?

— Sim. — Disse ela o encarando. — Isso o ajudará em sua missão?

— Sim, com certeza e pode significar que ninguém estará mais em perigo. — Harry estava empolgado com a ideia de acordar Colin e Luna, eles lhe diriam quem era a garota controlada pelo objeto amaldiçoado, depois, eram só a seguir e emboscá-la na entrada da câmara

— Como levo para você? Por canais oficias? — Denver perguntou.

— Não, não, isso chamaria atenção. — Harry bagunçou mais os cabelos pensativos. — Já sei, quando estiver com o elixir, vá a Hogsmeade e pense em minha coruja, Edwiges, ela a encontrará e levará sua mensagem até mim. Depois, vá até a Casa dos Gritos, é uma casa velha e antiga na saída da cidade, seja discreta, feitiço de desilusão é o melhor para não chamar a atenção. Eu a encontrarei lá e poderá me entregar o elixir...

— Espere. — Disse Denver com a sobrancelha arqueada, era um bom plano e o garoto sabia dar ordens. — Eu entrarei com você na escola para te ajudar depois que acordar as crianças e descobrir o que precisa para deter o atacante.

— Você sabe sobre isso? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Está nos jornais, Potter, além disso, seu padrinho se preocupa com você e me contou sobre os ataques. — Disse ela simplesmente. — Imagino que espera conseguir a identidade do atacante com os petrificados.

— Sim. — Harry hesitou em lhe dizer qualquer outra coisa. — É complicado, mas...

— Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Harry. Se você tem um problema, resolva-o. Essa é a vida de um auror, encontrar uma solução para um problema e outro e mais outro, não tem essa de complicado. Entendeu? — Harry acenou e engoliu em seco. — Quando te levar o elixir, que pode levar umas semanas para chegar, se, eu o conseguir, entrarei em Hogwarts e o ajudarei a terminar essa missão. E, isso não é nada complicado.

Harry acenou e entendeu que pedir sua ajuda a tornava parte de sua equipe, de certa forma.

— Qual o seu plano B, caso não consiga o elixir? — Ela perguntou e era toda a líder.

— Descobrir o atacante, segui-lo a entrada da câmara, informar o Prof. Flitwick que chamará os aurores. — Harry respondeu diretamente.

— E, se precisar interferir, não puder pedir ajuda ou esperar por ela? Qual o seu plano C? — Denver questionou duramente.

— Chamarei um amigo elfo doméstico que está de sobreaviso e decidirei o melhor curso de ação. — Ele endireitou os ombros.

— Se houver um ataque antes disso, qual o seu plano? — Denver voltou a perguntar.

— Usarei meu treinamento para me defender e meus amigos, preciso esconder que sou um ofidioglota, tenho uma bolsa de poções preparadas para ferimentos e mordidas, além de espelhos em meus bolsos, uma adaga em meu tornozelo e posso enxergar de olhos fechados com a minha magia. — Respondeu ele e a viu acenar ao perceber que estava tão preparado quanto possível.

— Você confia em sua equipe, Potter? — Ela questionou e Harry foi sincero.

— Não.

— Sugiro que mude isso o quanto antes ou poderá perder um deles ou a sua vida. — Denver disse duramente. — Confiar, às vezes, significa deixar que eles escolham por si mesmos.

— Vou tentar... apenas, é...

— Complicado. Entendi, bem, descomplique. — Ela disse sem atenuar a mordida e Harry acenou.

O domingo amanheceu rápido demais, principalmente para Harry, que só voltou de madrugada, fato que deixou sua tia muito descontente. Eles caminharam para King Cross depois de um farto café da manhã e chegaram com meia hora de antecedência. Os Boots chegaram 10 minutos depois e Ayana e Adam lhe deram grande e longos abraços, dizendo que sentiram sua falta na despedida tradicional de irem para a cama de Terry ao amanhecer.

Remus apareceu junto com Sirius para as despedidas e lhe deu um abraço forte, prometendo manter contato sobre o seu projeto especial. Os Boots o abraçaram, sua tia, Duda e Sirius, até que Harry se sentiu esmagado, mas seu sorriso nunca morreu e ele não reclamou, pois os adorava.

Hermione e Neville se acomodaram e, alguns minutos depois, o trem partiu. Eles trancaram a porta para não correrem o risco de receberem a visita indesejada de Malfoy e seus gremlins, mas houve várias batidas de amigos e colegas para cumprimentá-los ou agradecer pelos presentes de Natal. Harry e o três amigos conversaram sobre muitas coisas relacionada as férias, a GER, a MagiTec, Hallanon e evitaram falar de Hogwarts. No entanto, assim que a noite caiu e o castelo se aproximou, o clima mudou e a tensão os envolveu.

— Estou com um mal pressentimento. — Terry suspirou olhando para a noite escura, chuvosa e fria enquanto o trem parava.

— Sim. O que podemos fazer? — Hermione sussurrou meio aflita.

— Ficar juntos, observar e lutar se necessário. — Harry disse e os olhou com firmeza. — Entendido?

Os três concordaram e eles caminharam para fora do trem na direção dos testrálios e das carruagens.

O plano era fútil, na verdade, porque nada poderia lhes preparar para o que veio a seguir.

Na manhã seguinte, eles acordaram de madrugada e foram treinar na Caverna do Maroto. Com exceção da corrida matinal, eles não tinham treinado durante as férias e estavam ansiosos por retomarem, Harry principalmente. Prof.ª Charlie os esperava com o grande sorriso de sempre e estava muito contente de poder voltar a gritar e bancar a treinadora carrasca depois do período de descanso, ainda que ela admitisse que não precisava gritar muito com esses 4.

Eles se dividiram para os vestiários para se trocarem, Neville resmungando que estava morrendo de saudades de nadar e que pularia na piscina depois da corrida. Terry concordou, mas, Harry disse que iria para a academia levantar alguns pesos.

— Preciso melhorar meu condicionamento. Meistr será mais duro esse semestre e não posso bufar feito um cachorro vel...

 _Comida, sinto o cheiro de carne fresca... mestre, me prometeu... tanta fome... preciso..._

E, em um segundo, tudo mudou. Chocado, Harry percebeu que a voz vinha da parede. Dos canos!

— SAIAM! — Seu berro foi seguido pelo som assustador da pia voando e batendo na parede oposta, água esguichando para todos os lados. — Agora! Confringo! — O feitiço foi na direção dos armários que explodiram. — Depulso! Incendio Maximus!

Os três feitiços, que Harry lançou na direção da basilisco sem olhar, lhes deu tempo suficiente para Neville agarrar Terry e sair correndo do vestiário com Harry os seguindo um segundo depois.

— Para a porta! — Gritou ele os instigando.

— Hermione! — Gritou Terry desesperado e tentando ir para o outro vestiário, mas o basilisco silvou audivelmente se arrastando atrás deles e Neville o puxou para a direção da saída.

Charlie os encarou por um segundo, talvez, surpresa pelo barulho, a corrida, suas expressões, mas, antes que perguntasse...

— BASILISCO! — Berrou Harry esperando que Hermione ouvisse e se trancasse no vestiário feminino.

Charlie se virou na direção da porta e correu, com os meninos a alcançando rapidamente e, não mais do que alguns segundos se passaram enquanto venciam a distância para as portas duplas do outro lado da Caverna, mas... Assim, que começaram a subir os degraus, a porta rangeu sinistramente e se moveu lentamente até se fechar.

— Não! — Gritou a Prof. ª Charlie e acenou com sua varinha tentando abri-la, mas nada aconteceu. — Quem nos trancou!? Abra! Abra, agora mesmo! Reducto!

Harry percebeu o que ia acontecer antes que acontecesse, a magia se refletiu na porta encantada com algum feitiço desconhecido e muito avançado, atingiu Charlie em seu braço de varinha e a jogou para traz toda a distância até bater no chão lá embaixo, depois dos degraus. O chão, que tinha o feitiço de amortecimento, não lhe causou danos, mas sua varinha, mão e braço estavam estraçalhados. O sangue se espalhou rapidamente formando uma poça vermelha escura.

 _Sangue... sinto o cheiro de sangue... carne saborosa... fome, tanta fome..._

— Fechem os olhos. — Ordenou o Harry com voz calma e fez o mesmo, mas, sua magia respondeu ao perigo, a adrenalina e na mesma hora tudo a sua volta estava sendo captado. Os seres vivos brilhavam na escuridão e Harry se forçou a respirar fundo, desacelerar o coração e pensar no próximo passo. — É uma armadilha e estamos presos.

Suas palavras caíram sobre eles por um segundo, a batida do coração.

— O que faremos? — Neville sussurrou, sabendo que Harry teria um plano.

— Charlie... — Terry disse angustiado. — Hermione...

— Não podemos fazer nada por elas, se concentre. — Harry disse e respirou fundo. — Eu sou o alvo, vou atraí-la, tentem dar a volta, peguem os espelhos em nosso vestiário, Hermione e se escondam no vestiário feminino. Tentem encontrar uma forma de sair, explodam a maldita parede. — Eles pareciam que iriam protestar, mas Harry não permitiu. — Vão! — E desceu os degraus escuros sem problemas, pois sua magia estava conectado a tudo a sua volta.

Harry sabia que a capa não adiantaria por causa do seu coração batendo, além disso, queria ficar muito visível. Saltando por cima de Charlie, ele parou por um segundo e acenou com a varinha.

— Desine Cruentamque. — Ele sabia que o feitiço para conter a hemorragia era avançado, mas, se desse certo, pelo menos um pouco, talvez a salvasse.

— Ahhh! — Gritou enquanto corria na direção dos aparelhos da academia. — AHHH! — Berrou mais alto e se concentrando para não falar palavras em ofidioglossia.

O ser verde escuro como musgo podre era o único ponto que Harry conseguia ver e ele veio em sua direção muito rápido.

" _Caelitulue_ "! — Sua varinha disparou e acenou em todas as direções e Harry conseguiu fazer os feitiços em silêncio sem dificuldades, com sua magia o atendendo e seu talento se mostrando. — " _Exsonoru_ "!

Os dois feitiços trouxeram uma rajada de luz cegante e uma explosão ensurdecedora que fizeram Freya sibilar furiosamente e recuar. Harry olhou para os amigos que ainda desciam as escadas com os olhos fechados, estavam lentos demais!

 _Devorar... matar o inimigo do mestre..._

"Não hoje"! Harry repetiu as luzes e as explosões, com esperança que seria ouvido pelos professores ou zeladores. No entanto, Freya fechou os olhos e avançou com a boca aberta na direção que o coração palpitava deliciosamente, mas, Harry era muito rápido e saltou para longe, ergueu um dos aparelhos pesados com um movimento de varinha e...

" _Depulso_ ", pensou e o impacto na gigantesca basilisco foi ouvido.

 _Ahhhh... me feriu..._

"Farei muito mais do que te ferir, a matarei se não for embora", Harry pensou e, acenando para os halteres, duplicou o seu peso com o _Auget Ponderus_ e os ergueu no ar, lançando-os com o máximo de força e usou a mão esquerda para acionar a luz cegante e obrigar Freya a fechar os olhos. Cada pancada foi seguida por um sibilo de dor e raiva da basilisco e Harry se permitiu olhar na direção dos amigos que não tinham vencido nem metade do caminho. Chocado, Harry percebeu que eles estavam em três, pois carregavam Charlie, cada um segurando um lado dela.

"Maldição"! — Gritou mentalmente e voltou a atenção para a basilisco.

 _Matarei você... comerei sua carne... pequeno inseto_

" _Tenebronube_ "! — Imediatamente uma nuvem escura envolveu a cabeça de Freya a cegando. — _"Exsonoru"! "Exsonoru"!_ — As explosões se repetiram e a basilisco se agitou desorientada pelo barulho e escuridão da nuvem.

Harry se distanciou e preparou mais halteres e outro aparelho, mas Freya recuou para traz tentando sair da nuvem escura e num segundo se moveu na direção oposta, onde estavam Neville, Terry e Charlie.

 _Faminta... sangue... carne... devorar todos... mestre mandou matar todos..._

"Sim, mas ele ficará muito descontente se não me matar"!

— AHHHHHH! — Seu berro não fez efeito em Freya que continuou seu caminho rapidamente. — "Covarde"! — Abrindo os olhos brevemente, Harry encontrou o maior aparelho da academia e duplicou seu peso, o ergueu e correu em direção a energia mágica com o aparelho flutuando ao seu lado. — Ahhhhh! — Se aproximando rapidamente, ele não hesitou e soltou o aparelho em cima da basilisco que sibilou desesperada pela dor e se agitou freneticamente.

Harry percebeu o que aconteceria, mas não teve tempo para evitar, quando Freya usou toda a sua força muscular e jogou o aparelho para o alto, ao mesmo tempo, seu rabo o alcançou e ele se viu voando na direção da parede dos espelhos.

— Aresto Momentum! — Uma voz soou e Harry se sentiu desacelerar até pousar no chão acolchoado a um metro dos espelhos.

Ele olhou na direção da cor rosa queimada e marrom.

— Volte para o vestiário, Hermione! — Gritou e voltou a correr na direção da basilisco que foi detida e estava mais lenta pela dor, mas prosseguia na direção dos três corações suculentos.

Ele não chegaria a tempo, percebeu Harry com o coração apertado, não conseguiria! Onde estava a ajuda? Quanto tempo estava lutando?

— AHHHHH! — Seu berro e o desejo de estar lá eram tão intensos que um segundo depois, seu corpo se esmagou em um tubo e Harry apareceu ofegante ao lado dos três.

Respirando com dificuldade, só teve um segundo para pensar que era muito bom estar de estômago vazio antes de acenar sua varinha para Freya e lhe lançar luzes, explosões e fumaça enquanto agarrava um ombro azul escuro e o arrastava na direção do vestiário. Terry e Neville tinham ido pelo caminho depois da piscina e agora ela estava entre eles e a basilisco que sibilava em fúria.

— Mais rápido! Rápido! — Gritou Harry forçando-os e ouviu um baque quando Charlie caiu no chão.

— Não dá para ir mais rápido... — Neville ofegante voltou a agarrar as pernas de Charlie. — De olhos fechados.

— Eu vou guiá-los. — Harry voltou a agarrar o ombro de Terry que segurava o tronco de Charlie, mas não andaram mais do que dois metros quando ela tornou a cair. — Precisamos deixá-la!

— Não! — Disse Terry na mesma hora.

— Vou atrair a basilisco para longe...

— NÃO VOU DEIXÁ-LA! — Berrou Terry com determinação.

— Porra! — Harry respondeu furioso e continuou a lançar feitiços e desorientando Freya que estava cada vez mais perto da piscina. Onde estava a ajuda!?

E, então, a ideia mais louca de todas o alcançou e ele parou de tentar avançar.

— O que? — Neville quase caiu ao ser parado bruscamente.

— Tive uma ideia. — Harry disse ofegante. — Neville, pode sentir a água? Mesmo sem vê-la?

— Sim. — Ele respondeu e sacou a varinha.

— Quando eu mandar, flutue o máximo de água, o mais alto que conseguir. Terry, flutue Charlie o mais alto que puder. — Harry não esperou por confirmação e, estendendo a mão esquerda, a colocou na água de energia azul perolada e deixou que toda a raiva, medo e injustiça o percorresse. — AHHHHHHHHHH! — Concentrando-se, exigiu que sua magia o atendesse e eletrificasse a água. A sensação foi a mesma de quando chocou Vernon, o percorreu, eletrificou o ar, sua pele se arrepiou e sua mão esquerda brilhou com uma luz prateada e um segundo depois, a eletricidade se espalhou pela água que pulsou e se agitou. — Agora!

— Wingardium Leviosa! — Neville gritou e um terço da água eletrificada da piscina flutuou a 6 metros de altura.

— Depulso! — Berrou ele e não esperou para vê-la atingindo a basilisco, apenas ouviu seus silvos de dor. Encontrando a energia de Charlie flutuando bem alto, Harry agitou sua varinha. — Depulso! — Ela voou na direção da parede dos espelhos. — HERMIONE! PEGUE-A! — Seu berro foi o mais alto até agora e eles esperaram um segundo, dois segundos, três segundos...

— Aresto Momentum! — A voz soou e todos suspiraram de alívio.

— Vamos! — Enquanto a basilisco desesperada tentava se afastar da água que lhe dava choque, Harry, Terry e Neville avançaram rapidamente na direção dos vestiários. — Vocês se trancam com a Hermione, a ajuda deve estar chegando...

— Que idiota eu sou! — Exclamou Neville de repente e apontando a varinha para si mesmo. — Sonorus! Ajuda! — Seu grito foi quase ensurdecedor. — Ataque na Caverna! Ajuda! Ajuda!

Mesmo com o som das explosões e dos pedidos de Neville que faziam seus ouvidos zunir, ainda foi assustador quando uma voz alta pareceu soar ao lado deles. Uma voz fria e cruel, que parecia vir de todos os lugares e soar dentro de suas cabeças. Mas, apenas Harry entendeu o que os silvos furiosos significavam.

— Mate-os! Mate todos eles, Freya! Estou sem tempo! A menina está acordando! Não poderei mais impedir que os professores escutem os sons, terei que partir! Mate-os e volte para a câmara! — Era Voldemort e Harry percebeu furioso que ninguém ouviu suas explosões até aquele momento.

Terry, Neville e Harry tropeçaram desconcertados com a voz tão próxima, Hermione, que deixara o vestiário e alcançara Charlie, sem abrir os olhos, gritou e tapou os ouvidos. Freya, ainda mais raivosa e motivada pelas palavras do seu mestre, saltou na direção do grito, se afastando de vez da água eletrificada e sibilou com crueldade.

 _Matar... matar... matar..._

Harry soltou-se dos garotos e correu, como nunca antes, enquanto gritava.

— Volte para o vestiário! Deixe ela e volte para o vestiário!

— Hermione! — Gritou Terry apavorado.

Mas, claro que, a Defensora, assim como o Cuidador, nunca deixaria alguém ferido para traz e Harry só teve uma escolha, uma ideia ainda mais louca que a anterior. Usando sua varinha, ele se impulsionou e voou pulando em cima da basilisco que se agitou furiosa e se distraindo do ataque. Harry sabia que não tinha muito tempo e tentou se agarrar com firmeza no couro frio e duro.

— Agora Hermione! Saia agora!

— Tenho que levá-la. — Gritou Hermione desesperada enquanto arrastava a pesada professora centímetro por centímetro.

— Não há tempo. — Berrou Harry.

— Eu ajudo! — Terry tentou correr de olhos fechados na direção do som, mas, apenas se colocou perto da basilisco que o acertou com o rabo e jogou voando dentro piscina.

— Droga! — Harry tentou pensar no que fazer e só lhe restou acenar a varinha e lançar a nuvem escura para cegá-la, mas a basilisco sabia onde ele estava e sua boca enorme veio em sua direção.

Harry saltou para traz, caiu no chão amortecido, rolou e se levantou a encarando.

— Sim, sim, vem para mim. — Sussurrou desesperado e voltou a atacá-lo com tudo o que tinha. — Todos vocês! Vão para o vestiário! Agora!

— Onde está a entrada? Estou perdida! — Hermione gritou em pânico.

— Use o espelho! — Terry gritou tendo saído da piscina com a ajuda do Neville e caminhando na direção de onde ouvia a Hermione.

— Não tenho um espelho! — Gritou ela de volta.

— Não! Hermione, a porta do vestiário fica ao lado da parede de espelhos! Use-a como referência! — Gritou Terry aflito.

Hermione pareceu entender e voltou a arrastar Charlie, mas para o lado oposto do espelho.

— Para o outro lado! — Gritou Harry e a viu parar e depois se mover na direção dos espelhos.

Freya sabia que estava sem tempo e, desesperada, decidiu pegar ao menos um prêmio e voltar por onde veio. Quem estava mais perto era Harry, mas, era impossível alcançá-lo, assim, ela decidiu ir na direção de Hermione que estava cada vez mais perto da parede espelhada. Recuando, a basilisco se virou e Harry não teve tempo para nada além de gritar, pois elas estavam muito perto.

— Abaixe, Hermione! Abaixe! — Sua amiga se jogou sobre o corpo de Charlie e a basilisco bateu as presas na parede de vidro onde ela estivera a um segundo.

Os espelhos se espatifaram com um barulho ensurdecedor e despencaram sobre as duas e a basilisco que recuou se preparando para outro ataque.

— Incendio Maximus! — Gritou Harry tentando acertar seu rosto e a viu recuar sibilando de raiva.

E, neste momento, Charlie acordou subitamente, arregalando os olhos e gritando de dor. Hermione percebeu e abriu os olhos por um segundo a encarando e implorando.

— Feche os olhos... shhhhhh... tudo bem... feche os olhos... — Mas Charlie estava confusa e em choque, seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais e tentaram olhar em volta em busca do perigo. — Não! — Deitada sobre ela, Hermione virou seu rosto na direção da parede com os espelhos quebrados. — Feche os olhos...

Enquanto isso, Harry usava o último de sua energia mágica para tentar afastar a basilisco das duas na direção do vestiário masculino e Freya sibilava em fúria, pois estava com fome e queria um prêmio, pelo menos um.

Charlie ouviu o barulho dos feitiços, fogo, silvos e ficou desesperada, varinha, precisava de sua varinha, mas a tentativa provocou uma dor surda que a fez gritar.

— Ahhhhh! — Ela tentou afastar o peso de sobre seu corpo, mas não tinha forças.

— Não, Charlie, feche os olhos, feche os olhos. — Hermione disse desesperada, mas percebeu que a professora nem a ouvia em meio ao seu pânico e choque.

A basilisco sibilou e bateu na parede acima deles outra vez, mais espelhos caíram e Hermione percebeu o que tinha que fazer. Pegando um pedaço de espelho, ela o apertou com tanta força que cortou a mão e os dedos, mas nem sentiu. Empurrando o rosto de Charlie na direção do espelho, falou frenética.

— Olhe no espelho! Olhe no espelho! — Gritou tentando fazê-la obedecer e pareceu dar certo, pois a professora olhou para o espelho confusa.

Harry entendeu, finalmente, o drama que Hermione passava e se engasgou desesperado.

— Não, Hermione! Estupefaça ela! — Gritou e deu um passo a frente como se pudesse alcançá-la e detê-la.

Hermione ouviu e se sentiu uma idiota, sua intenção era soltar o espelho e sacar a varinha do pulso, mas, não deu tempo, pois, no segundo seguinte, olhos grandes, redondos e amarelados apareceram no pedaço de espelho que as duas encaravam e seus mundos escureceram.

Harry não sabia disso e estava quase sem forças, esgotado, Terry e Neville estavam mais perto da piscina, sem conseguir se aproximar de Hermione e Charlie, pois a basilisco e Harry estava no meio, bem entre eles.

— Terry, Neville, usem suas varinhas, apontem para a direção do nosso vestiário. Usem tudo o que aprenderam para desorientá-la, vamos! — Disse ele tentando manter a voz firme e falhando.

Seus amigos o atenderam e logo as explosões ensurdecedoras, luz cegante, fogo e mais feitiços foram jogados na direção de Freya que foi recuando e recuando até estar muito longe para pegar o seu prêmio. Furiosa e sibilando sua decepção, ela desistiu, entrou no vestiário e desapareceu no cano por onde entrou.

Harry parou, por um segundo, ouvindo seus silvos até que eles desapareceram completamente, sem conseguir acreditar que acabara. Terry e Neville continuavam a lançar magias sem saber que Freya se fora.

— Acabou. — Sussurrou ele, mas seus amigos não ouviram. — Parem! Ela foi embora. — Disse mais alto eles o atenderam.

Um ensurdecedor silêncio caiu sobre a Caverna, enquanto nenhum deles conseguiam acreditar completamente e abrirem os olhos. Então, o silêncio se estendeu além do que deveria e causou estranheza, um mal-estar se instalou na barriga dos três e, na batida do coração, todos abriram os olhos e procuraram por Hermione e Charlie. As duas estavam deitadas, Hermione de bruços sobre o corpo de Charlie, em silêncio, imóveis e rígidas.

— Não! — Terry gritou e correu na direção delas com Neville seguindo de perto.

Harry até queria, mas suas pernas não obedeceram e ele bambeou para frente e para traz, até elas cederam e ele caiu de joelhos no chão com o acolchoado azul. Harry olhou para o azul enquanto o ambiente girava, lembrando-se da primeira e divertida aula de dança que fizeram bem ali.

— Harry! — Gritou Neville preocupado, parecendo ter chamado seu nome mais de uma vez. — Você está ferido?

— Não... apenas cansado. — Respondeu ele com voz vacilante e viu que Terry parecia preocupado com o braço estraçalhado de Charlie que voltara a sangrar lentamente.

— Não sei como ela não sangrou até a morte ainda. — Disse Terry apertando um torniquete.

— Usei... um feitiço Potter... para... conter a hemorragia... — Disse Harry.

— Ok, funcionou. — Disse ele e Harry olhou para Hermione que havia sido deitada de costas e encarava o teto de olhos arregalados, assim como Charlie, ela estava, obviamente, petrificada.

— Hermione? — Sussurrou preocupado.

— Está bem, apenas petrificada. — Neville respondeu e pegou sua mão que estava enrolada em bandagens, mas, como continuava a sangrar, ele enrolou algumas novas.

— Accio bolsa de poções. — Sussurrou Harry e acenou sua varinha na direção do vestiário. Demorou mais do que o normal e ela voou em sua direção vacilante, mas chegou, e Harry a jogou para Terry. — Tem... ditamno e... reposição de sangue

— Ok. — Disse Terry tranquilamente e Harry o achou tranquilo demais para o seu gosto.

Olhando para Neville, viu uma expressão de angústia e preocupação no rosto pálido.

— Porque ninguém veio ainda, Harry? Eu gritei sem parar e as explosões... — Ele parecia inconformado.

— Voldemort... fechou a porta e isolou o som... — Harry olhou para o relógio e percebeu que passou apenas 20 minutos desde que chegaram a Caverna. Como era possível!? Parecia que estavam lutando a horas!

— Foi isso, aqueles sibilos assustadores? — Terry perguntou suavemente enquanto fechava os inúmeros cortes de Charlie que foram causados pelos espelhos.

Ele já tinha lhe dado a poção restauradora de sangue e fechara os cortes na mão de Hermione que, felizmente, não tinha outros ferimentos. Harry acenou, observando como ele trabalhava rápido e calmamente.

— Você foi incrível, Harry...

Uma pancada na porta interrompeu Neville e Harry olhou naquela direção apertando a varinha. Terry e Neville se levantaram de varinhas em punhos, mas, Harry nem conseguiu erguer a sua enquanto observava as portas duplas voarem pelo impacto do feitiço. Elas rodaram escada abaixo destruídas e Dumbledore apareceu seguido por dezenas de alunos da Hufflepuff, professores e os zeladores. Eles pararam, impactados pela destruição da Caverna e os encararam do outro lado, até que...

— Charlie! — Gritou Joe, descendo os degraus e correndo na direção deles.

— Aqui. — Disse Terry lhe estendendo uma poção energética. — Não quero que desmaie de exaustão mágica.

Harry não queria nada mais do que desmaiar e dormir por dois dias seguidos, mas, a tomou mesmo assim e se levantou enquanto o grande grupo se aproximava.

— Vocês estão bem? — Alguém perguntou e Harry olhou para Hermione, sentindo seu estômago se embrulhar.

— Não, não estamos não.


	66. Imensa Dor

Capítulo 65

Ginny Weasley teve as melhores férias, bem, depois do começo complicado e com a ausência sentida de seu irmão favorito. Mas, não se pode ter tudo, não é mesmo?

O Natal foi o mais divertido e saboroso, o presente de Harry, que se tornou um presente para toda a família e não apenas para os gêmeos, foi um grande sucesso. O trabalho novo do seu pai, que lhe rendia algumas boas gorjetas, além de um ótimo salário, trouxe um grande sorriso ao rosto dele e um ar de tranquilidade para sua mãe que parecia estar com os ombros mais leves.

A família foi apenas duas vezes ao renovado Beco e puderam se divertir, comer e comprar pequenas coisas, o que tornou todos mais felizes e animados. Ginny pediu a seu pai uma nova varinha, mas, sua mãe pisou firme e disse que no próximo verão, se as coisas continuassem boas, eles lhe atenderiam esse pedido. Isso não a deixou completamente feliz, mas lhe deu esperança, assim, se contentou com novas penas e um novo sapato.

Ginny também passou um bom tempo com os gêmeos, eles não estavam tão secretos, pois queriam despistar a Sra. Weasley, que os observava com olhos de falcão.

— O melhor é não fazermos nada misterioso, vamos apenas terminar nossos deveres de casa e estudar, pois não quero que ela descubra o que estamos fazendo. — Disse George, incentivando um rabugento Fred a se comportar.

— Vocês não me contarão o que não querem que ela descubra? Eu posso manter segredo, sabe. — Disse ela fazendo o seu dever ao lado deles, Ron ainda nem pegara os seus e Percy os terminara antes de deixar a escola.

— Nós sabemos, Ginnypop, mas não podemos falar nada, estamos sob contrato. — Disse George distraidamente. — Não é uma questão de confiança, sabe.

Ginny acenou e se sentiu melhor sobre o afastamento deles nos últimos meses ao saber disso.

— Tem a ver com o Harry? — Sussurrou ela curiosa e seus irmãos acenaram.

— Ainda está apaixonada por ele, Ginnybaby? — Fred perguntou provocante.

— Nunca fui apaixonada por ele, seu tolo, apenas gostava dos seus livros, as histórias e agora sei que é tudo mentira. — Disse ela e corou um pouco apesar das palavras. — Apenas, Harry foi muito legal comigo e eu... não muito com ele.

— Bem, não se preocupe com isso, Harry é muito legal e não guarda rancor nem nada. — Disse George pensativo e olhou para a irmã. — Ele estava preocupado com você depois do ataque a Luna e até pediu para ficarmos de olho, ter certeza que você estava bem, sabe.

— Ele... disse isso? — Ginny gaguejou assombrada.

— Sim, ele tem essa ideia boba que você poderia ser um alvo. Dissemos a ele para não se preocupar. — Disse Fred distraído ao revisar seu dever de Transfiguração.

Saber disso a fez se sentir tão bem que era indescritível a sensação. Quer dizer, ele não estava com raiva dela, como disse Tom, ele não a esqueceu depois da petrificação da Luna, como disse Tom. E, Tom também disse que o Harry só conversou com ela porque a Luna estava por perto, o que quer dizer que ele gostava da Luna e não dela, mas, isso não era verdade também.

Foi como se, de repente, os últimos meses que estavam meio nebulosos e confusos, entremeados de medo, insegurança e ansiedade, ficassem claros e Ginny estava completamente confusa com suas atitudes. Ela não era assim! Não era hesitante e insegura, não era um ser gaguejante e covarde, mas, foi assim que esteve agindo e não conseguia entende o porquê. Ela sentia que devia conversar com alguém, mas, o medo que seus pais a considerassem fraca, a calou, o medo de estar enlouquecendo, a calou, o medo de que eles acreditassem que não estava pronta para Hogwarts, a calou. No entanto, tudo isso a assombrou porque ela não era fraca! Ela não estava louca! E, ela estava pronta! Então, porque?

Ginny sentia que algo não estava certo, mas, não conseguia entender o que poderia ser. Ela pensou em falar com os gêmeos, pois sabia que eles manteriam segredo, mas, a verdade, é que ela não tinha o que falar. Os sentimentos estranhos desapareceram, ela se sentia bem, forte, descansada e feliz. Além disso, tinha receio de que se tentasse explicar isso a eles, os dois zombariam dela, afinal, seus dois irmãos não gostariam de falar de sentimentos. Fred, com certeza, a chamaria de menininha ou bebê!

No entanto, sua mente inconsciente parecia querer lhe dizer alguma coisa, porque Ginny começou a ter pesadelos. Eles eram aterrorizantes e confusos, ela estava no escuro e perdida, com algo a puxando para o fundo e o ar faltando, sufocando, até acordar ofegante. Quando Ginny foi pela segunda vez ao Beco, ela tocou o Portal Adler e ouviu com atenção as suas palavras.

"Afaste-se da escuridão e confie nas chamas do seu coração, Guerreira. "

Ginny não sabia muito bem o que queria dizer essas palavras. Escuridão? Ela nunca iria para a escuridão, quer dizer, ela nunca seria má, no entanto, Ginny sentiu que era algo importante e seus pesadelos mudaram. Agora, quando a escuridão ameaçava sufocá-la, ela procurava as chamas em seu coração, uma determinação incansável para emergir e respirar.

Ela também decidiu mudar de atitude em relação ao Harry, pediria desculpas e conversaria com ele quando voltasse a Hogwarts. Ginny pretendia retribuir sua gentileza e tentaria se tornar sua amiga, sua intenção era deixar o que passou para traz e se concentrar no futuro. Sentindo-se mais forte e decidida, Ginny parecia quase a mesma pessoa que era antes de ir a Hogwarts e seus pais se sentiram muito mais tranquilos. Molly e Arthur a enviaram para a escola sem preocupações e muito aliviados.

E, assim, o dia do embarque para Hogwarts chegou e, dessa vez, Ginny não estava com medo, pelo contrário, estava animada e esperançosa. Ela se sentou com Demelza e Abla, perguntou sobre suas férias, o mundo trouxa, falou do presente incrível do Harry, das visitas ao Beco e se divertiu muito. Ao fim da viagem, não entendia como ou porque não se tornara suas amigas antes ou pensara que elas não gostavam dela.

Depois do jantar, em seu quarto, Ginny arrumou suas coisas e encontrou o diário. Estava cansada e ansiosa para o início das aulas, mas, decidiu falar brevemente com Tom e contar que estava de volta.

 _Olá, Tom! Voltei! As férias foram incríveis! Tenho muito o que lhe contar!_

 _Ginevra... Finalmente, estive te esperando... Porque não me escreveu por tanto tempo?_

 _Oh! Não te levei comigo, Tom! Eu te disse que teria muito o que fazer, se te levasse, não teria tempo para escrever no diário._

 _Mas, Ginevra... um diário é algo que se escreve diariamente, eu estive esperando, ansioso, esquecido..._

 _Pare de me chamar de Ginevra! Você sabe que não gosto! Posso ver que está com raiva, posso sentir, mas eu não quis levá-lo. Não me desculparei! Eu decido sobre a minha vida, Tom!_

Alguns segundos se passaram e nenhuma resposta surgiu, Ginny pensou em desistir e ir dormir, mas...

 _Tem razão, minha querida. Eu, que tenho que me desculpar, você é muito especial para mim e queria ter acompanhado toda a sua diversão nas ultimas semanas._

 _Ok. Bem, estou com sono, amanhã conversamos..._

 _Não, menina. Agora que me deixou tão curioso, me conte um pouco sobre suas férias. Você me parece tão bem, tão forte e recarregada..._

 _Sim, é exatamente assim que me sinto! Forte e eu mesma, todos aqueles sentimentos horríveis passaram, Tom! Estar com meus pais, minha família, foi incrível e estou muito feliz._

 _Você não contou a eles sobre sua doença, não é mesmo?_

 _Eu não estou doente! Mas... não, não contei a eles nada sobre aquilo, meus apagões... Eu deveria ter contado, mas, fiquei com medo que me internassem no St. Mungus ou me tirasse de Hogwarts._

 _Você fez bem, é muito inteligente e intuitiva, minha querida. Agora, me conte tudo o que fez e que a deixou tão feliz._

E, ela fez, apesar de cansada e sonolenta, Ginny não conseguiu parar, mas também não percebeu que algo, magia, a impulsionava a continuar.

 _Bem, é por isso que quero dormir cedo, Tom, quero começar a treinar também, mesmo que os gêmeos achem que é loucura. Preciso ir dormir agora... estou com muito sono._

 _Espere. Você está me dizendo que Harry e os amigos treinam nesta tal de Caverna todos os dias pela manhã e você pretende ir treinar também para se aproximar dele?_

 _Sim. George me contou que eles vão treinar as 5:30 da manhã e ainda está bem escuro, mas eu não vou ir treinar no mesmo horário. Não quero incomodá-los ou que ele pense que o estou perseguindo, começarei a treinar, mas, vou mais tarde, umas 6:30, assim, posso nadar! Desde que a Luna foi petrificada, eu não nadei mais e, talvez, se o Harry ainda estiver por lá, eu posso me desculpar e tentar ser sua amiga. Entende?_

 _Sim, entendo muito bem. Mas, você não estava com medo que ele lhe perguntasse onde estava no dia do ataque a Luna e a culpasse por ter ficado dormindo?_

 _Oh! Eu conversei com o papai sobre isso e ele me disse que não devo me culpar e que a Luna ou qualquer um não me culpariam. Eu estava doente e dormi, poderia acontecer com qualquer um, Luna sabe como a adoro e, que se tivesse estado lá, a defenderia a todo custo._

 _Ele lhe disse isso? Hum... curioso e irônico..._

 _Irônico? Não entendi._

 _Não é nada, minha querida. Que horas são, acredito que está na hora de dormir..._

 _Sim, estou exausta e é bem tarde, não sei se consigo acordar para treinar amanhã... Boa noite, Tom._

 _Boa noite, Ginevra..._

Sonolenta, Ginny caminhou para a cama vestida com a roupa de viagem, pois ainda não se preparara para dormir e deitou-se de bruços segurando o diário, mas ela não percebeu nada disso, pois, em segundos, estava dormindo profundamente.

Alguns minutos se passaram e seu corpo se agitou, se levantou e olhou em volta com raiva.

— Maldita! Maldita garota! — A voz que saiu de sua boca era masculina e tão fria que causaria arrepios. — Se tivesse me levado com você... Agora está forte, cheia de bons sentimentos, mas, não será por muito tempo... — Tom segurou o diário, sua ancora com força. — Foi muito mais difícil assumir, mesmo com você dormindo e cansada, quase não consegui convencê-la a escrever no diário, pois sua magia está resistindo, mas, a enfraquecerei outra vez e a matarei lentamente. No entanto, antes...

Se desiludindo e mantendo o diário na mão, Tom deixou a torre rapidamente e foi até a câmara buscar sua amiga, Freya. Ele sabia que não tinha muito tempo, talvez, algumas horas, mas seria o suficiente para matar Potter e todos os seus amigos. Depois de explicar a Freya o que fariam e lhe ordenar que usasse os canos para entrar no vestiário, Tom, se posicionou na porta da tal Caverna dos Marotos. Que nome deprimente! Mas não importava, decidiu determinado, a verdade é que, por ser uma espécie de caverna, ele cercaria o seu inimigo e criaria a armadilha perfeita! Não havia como escapar e Dumbledore não estaria esperando um ataque tão brusco, na manhã do retorno dos alunos. Era por isso que não esperaria até ter dominado e enfraquecido mais a garota, um ataque rápido e inesperado com as informações que ela lhe dera, era o ideal para finalmente se vingar deste maldito garoto!

Desiludido, Tom os viu passar a sua frente e entrar na caverna, conversando sonolentos, menos Potter que mantinha um grande sorriso e caminhar animado. Como ele estava tão alegre e cheio de energia a essa hora? Os amigos, lhe lançavam olhares irritados enquanto Potter os incentivava e falava sobre tudo o que fariam no treinamento. Talvez o irmão de Ginevra estivesse certo, pensou Tom, e Potter fosse louco.

Bem, em breve, seria um louco morto, pensou com um sorriso sádico, enquanto os esperava correrem apavorados até as escadas para, então, acenar com a varinha e selar a porta com o mais avançado dos feitiços que conhecia. Alguns segundos depois, um grito de dor o alcançou e Tom riu friamente, esperava de Freya acabasse com tudo em poucos minutos, teria tempo de sobra para retornar a Torre Gryffindor antes da garota acordar.

Então, o instante de silêncio foi interrompido por berros altos, mas, Tom não se preocupou porque acreditou que era sua basilisco devorando alguma das crianças e, mesmo que alguém ouvisse, a ajuda não chegaria a tempo.

BOOOMMM!

— O que... raios...

BOOOMMM!

— ... é isso? — Tom estava chocado com o barulho das explosões, então...

 _Ahhhh... me feriu..._

Com isso era possível!? Como alguém pode ferir sua Freya!?

BOOOMMM!

— Não! — Exclamou enfurecido e rapidamente usou a varinha da garota e lançou um feitiço para isolar o som.

Infelizmente, esse tipo de feitiço exigia muita força mágica que nem Tom ou Ginny tinham e com magias de explosões acontecendo, o feitiço não resistia por muito tempo. Enfurecido, Tom usou tudo o que conseguiu da energia mágica da garota para manter o som contido, mas, sua magia parecia resistir e quando isso aconteceu, algo se levantou e Tom sentiu algo quente, como chamas, tentando afastá-lo. Era como se... Ela estava acordando! Como? Ela não deveria poder resistir ou acordar, essa garota maldita não poderia expulsá-lo! Mas era isso que acontecia e, de repente, ele percebeu que tinha poucos minutos ou ela descobriria tudo e seus planos estavam perdidos. Sua ancora poderia ser descoberta e destruída! Não permitiria isso!

Sem ouvir o que acontecia lá dentro, Tom decidiu rapidamente e soltou o feitiço de contenção do som.

— HERMIONE! PEGUE-A!

E, sabendo que seu tempo se esgotara, Tom correu e lançou o feitiço Sonorus especial em si mesmo, enquanto ouvia os pedidos de ajuda se espalharem pelo castelo.

AJUDA! ATAQUE NA CAVERNA! AJUDA! AJUDA!

Furioso por aqueles malditos ainda estarem vivos, só lhe restou avisar sua Freya, enquanto se afastava.

— Mate-os! Mate todos eles, Freya! Estou sem tempo! A menina está acordando! Não poderei mais impedir que os professores escutem os sons, terei que partir! Mate-os e volte para a câmara!

Tom gritou sem se preocupar se alguém o ouviria, pois ninguém entenderia a língua das cobras. Ele subiu as escadas desiludido, mas, muito em breve, se sentiu enfraquecer. Não! Tudo girou e ele tropeçou, precisava chegar ao quarto! A Torre! No entanto, a chama ficava mais forte e mais forte tentando afastá-lo, expulsá-lo, queimá-lo, e Tom percebeu o que tinha que fazer. Entrando no corredor do segundo andar, ele correu até o banheiro familiar onde estava a entrada da câmara e se encolheu atrás da porta. Seu último pensamento foi que esperava que a garota estúpida acreditasse ter sofrido de sonambulismo outra vez.

Ginny acordou do pesadelo mais uma vez, com determinação buscou as chamas quentes que a impulsionavam para longe da escuridão, mas, desta vez, ela não estava quente em sua cama. Ela estava fria, fraca, cansada, doente... Olhou em volta confusa e percebeu que estava em um banheiro, em Hogwarts..., mas... seus pensamentos eram confusos e nebulosos... seu estômago embrulhado...

Se levantando, Ginny correu até um dos vasos e vomitou o jantar sentindo a acidez do seu estômago queimar sua garganta. Esgotada, ela caminhou até uma das pias e, foi só então, que percebeu que segurava o diário de Tom fortemente em sua mão.

— O que...? — Sua voz saiu crua e estranha. O que estava fazendo ali? Porque estava se sentindo tão mal? Como antes... antes de deixar Hogwarts, mas... Como? Porque? Estava na escola a algumas horas e voltara a se sentir estranha e ter sonambulismo, mas...

Ginny se encaminhou para a porta, confusa e fraca, tentando pensar, precisava pensar. Não era sonambula! Sua mãe lhe disse que ela nunca...

— Ahhh! — Gritou apavorada ao sair do banheiro e perceber que era o lugar em que Luna foi atacada. Não tinha vindo ali, pois era assustador, terrível o que fizeram com ela, sua amiga, sua Luna! Soluçando, levou a mão ao rosto e mais uma vez percebeu o diário. Porque o estava segurando? Ela escreveu nele e, então... ficou cansada... queria ir dormir... levantar cedo... treinar... nadar..., mas Tom queria conversar, conversar e Ginny estava tão cansada! Mas, ela não dormiria segurando o diário e... Chocada, olhou para si mesma e percebeu que ainda usava as roupas da viagem no Expresso. O que? Porque não tomou banho depois da longa viagem? Não colocou o pijama? Porque...

E, então, foi como se tudo se movesse lentamente.

— Ahrf! — Ginny ofegou e soluçou de surpresa quando seu mundo despencou em imagens da verdade.

 _Aqui, Ginny, encontrei esse diário nas minhas coisas, mas acho que a mamãe comprou para você. É coisa de menina..._

 _Olá, querido diário..._

 _Olá, meu nome é Tom, quem é você?_

 _Frio, insegurança, medo, tantas dúvidas. Tanta ansiedade para ir a Hogwarts! Harry a odiaria! Não teria amigos!_

 _Então..._

 _Vocês podem se visitar nas Torres, não é proibido..._

 _Sim! Luna! Tanta luz e diversão, muitos risos e afeto._

 _Não tenho tempo agora, Tom_

 _Sinto tanto a sua falta, Ginny, anseio por você..._

 _Você me abandonou, não somos mais amigos?_

 _Não! Tom, desculpa, serei uma amiga melhor!_

 _Luna! Atacada! Ferida! Petrificada! Sua amiga! Sua Luna! Não!_

 _Agonia! Medo! Culpa! Desespero!_

 _Estou enlouquecendo, Tom!_

 _Não conte a ninguém ou te levarão de Hogwarts e a internarão no St. Mungus..._

 _Não, não contarei, Tom..._

 _Ainda bem que tenho você, Tom..._

 _Você é meu único amigo, Tom..._

 _O diário fica, sem tempo, família, diversão..._

 _Estar em casa, seus pais, tão quente e seguro. Sem medo! Forte! Corajosa! Algo acontecia! O que!? O que!? O que!?_

Paralisada, Ginny olhou para o diário pelo que pareceram horas, enquanto lembrava e entendia a verdade. Não, não, não, não, não, não, não...

Sua mente tentava negar, mas, era tão claro e, então...

" _Querida, nunca confie em nada que é capaz de pensar se você não pode ver onde fica o seu cérebro"_

" _Afaste-se da escuridão..."_

A escuridão, magia negra, os ataques, Colin, Luna...

E, enquanto parte de sua mente compreendia, outra parte negava em agonia.

Não, não, não, por favor, não, não, não, não...

Trôpega, ela se apoiou na porta e entrou no banheiro, recuando e tentando se afastar da verdade. Porque doía demais! Era injusto demais! Ofegante e soluçando sem ar, Ginny olhou para o diário e se enojou, seu estômago se torceu e ela gritou:

— NÃOOOOOO! — Jogando-o para longe dela, Ginny não percebeu que acertara a fantasma Murta, que saiu indignada para ver quem estava gritando e atrapalhando seu lamento da morte, mas, não viu ninguém.

Isso porque Ginny jogou o diário e correu, se afastando dele e da verdade, ela correu e correu. Seu corpo a levou aos tropeções e ela mal sabia para onde, até que se encontrou em seu quarto. Parou, ofegante e soluçando, olhou em volta e depois correu para o banheiro onde vomitou mais bile amarga, os engasgos dolorosos se misturando com os soluços. Se arrastando para a ducha, abriu o chuveiro sem se preocupar em se despir e se encolheu no chão abraçando os seus joelhos contra o peito. Muito tempo depois, fria e entorpecida, ela saiu da ducha, se despiu, se enxugou, colocou o pijama e deitou-se na cama sem perceber que o dia estava amanhecendo lentamente.

Quem a acordou foi George que sacudiu seus ombros até que ela finalmente despertou.

— Até que enfim! Até parece o Ron! — Disse ele impaciente.

— O que? O que? — Disse ela entorpecida pelo sono.

— Nada, pode voltar a dormir, não teremos aulas hoje, apenas vim te verificar quando não apareceu lá embaixo. Fiquei preocupado. — Disse ele, sem acrescentar o sentimento estranho e retorcido em seu estômago quando não a encontrou com os 1º anos. — Se tivéssemos aulas, você estaria atrasada, Ginny. — Disse ele, olhando distraído para a bagunça de roupas molhadas no chão do banheiro que estava com a porta aberta. — Não devia ficar até tarde conversando com suas amigas quando tem aula... Merlin, estou parecendo a mãe, ainda bem que o Fred não está aqui ou nunca me deixaria esquecer.

— Porque... — Sua voz ainda estava rouca e crua, mas George achou que era de sono, seu rosto inchado e vermelho, mas ele também pensou que era por dormir pouco. — Porque não tem aula?

— Ah! — Seu rosto caiu de preocupação e, talvez, tristeza. — Houve outro ataque do basilisco.

— O que!? — Seu terror se mostrou claramente em seu rosto, mas, George não entendeu sua origem.

— Ei, não precisa ter medo, ninguém morreu, graças a Merlin. — Disse ele suavemente e apertou seu ombro tentando acalmá-la. — E, os aurores descobriram como o basilisco se desloca pela escola, assim, estão muito otimistas de que encontrarão a entrada da tal Câmara Secreta e matarão o basilisco.

Ginny acenou de olhos arregalados e com medo de perguntar, mas, sua boca se moveu mesmo assim.

— Quem...? — E foi suficiente, George entendeu.

— Na Caverna dos Marotos. — Disse George com rosto sério. — Pelo que eu entendi, a pessoa que controla o basilisco criou uma armadilha, trancou a porta de entrada e o basilisco apareceu pelos canos do vestiário do outro lado. Harry, Neville, Terry e Hermione estavam lá com a Prof.ª Charlie... Lembra-se que eu lhe disse que eles treinavam bem cedo? — George perguntou e ao ver o terror e palidez se acentuar em seu rosto, interpretou errado mais uma vez. — Não se preocupe que o Harry está bem, todos estão vivos, felizmente, mas Hermione e a Charlie estão petrificadas.

Ginny abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu quando a realidade e culpa pareciam querer sufocá-la.

— George... — O som estrangulado de profundo desespero levou seu irmão a apertar seu ombro outra vez.

— Ginnypop, não se preocupe, a pessoa que fez isso, seja quem for, será pega logo e acabará em Azkaban ou pelo menos expulsa. — Disse ela tentando tranquilizá-la. — Bem, eu voto pela prisão, é o que ela merece por atacar meus amigos.

— Azkaban? — Um novo terror a envolveu e seu coração disparou.

— Sim, porque...

— George! — Fred apareceu impaciente na porta entreaberta. — Porque está demorando tanto!? Combinamos de aproveitar a folga para começar com as pesquisas, lembra?

— Ah! Sim. Estava apenas verificando a Ginny, ela dormiu demais... — Disse ele saltando da cama apressado agora. — Escute, os professores disseram que nenhum aluno deve deixar a Torre e vagar pela escola, muito menos sozinho, assim, pode aproveitar e voltar a dormir, Ginnygirl.

E, um segundo depois, os dois deixaram o quarto e Ginny, paralisada de pavor. Azkaban! Expulsa de Hogwarts! Um frio de terror a fez tremer e se encolher na cama embaixo dos cobertores. Não! Não podia ser verdade... não, não..., mas, a realidade voltou a atacá-la...

 _Espere. Você está me dizendo que Harry e os amigos treinam nesta tal de Caverna todos os dias pela manhã..._

 _Sim, às 5:30..._

 _Harry e os amigos foram tacados na Caverna dos Marotos_

 _Harry e os amigos foram tacados na Caverna dos Marotos_

 _Harry e os amigos foram tacados na Caverna dos Marotos_

 _Harry e os amigos foram tacados na Caverna dos Marotos_

"Fui eu! Minha culpa! Oh, Luna, sinto muito! Sinto tanto! "

A dor e terror a engolfaram e tudo o que restou foram as lágrimas e os soluços sentidos que a sacudiram incontrolavelmente. Então, um sono pesado, pesadelos, escuridão, sufocante... "Não consigo respirar! Me ajudem! Por favor, alguém me ajude! "

 _Você nos atacou! — Em seus sonhos eles vieram, furiosos, magoados, Luna, Colin, Harry. — Eu quase morri por sua causa! Você não é minha amiga! — Disse Luna com olhos arregalados de magoa._

— _Você é uma péssima pessoa! Fique longe de mim! — Gritou Colin com raiva._

— _Você machucou a minha amiga! Nunca vou te perdoar! O seu lugar é em Azkaban! — Harry a empurrou para longe._

— _Azkaban! — Gritaram o três e Ginny se encolheu._

— _Não, por favor, eu não queria... me perdoem, não, não. Azkaban não, por favor, não, não, não..._

— NÃO! — Ginny acordou arfando e trêmula, suada e enjoada.

Mais uma vez vomitou o ácido do estômago vazio e entrou no chuveiro quente tentando se aquecer, mas não conseguiu, porque o frio vinha de dentro de si, a partir de sua alma e envolvia o seu coração. Quando se vestiu e secou os cabelos, olhou para o espelho e percebeu que lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem parar. Fungando, tentou enxugá-las, mas, mais caíram e mais e mais, soluçando dolorosamente, Ginny se abraçou tentando se aquecer.

"O que faria!? Tinha que contar a alguém! Mas quem? " Em sua mente o rosto amigável e bondoso da Prof.ª Vector brilhou e Ginny se encheu de esperança. "Sim! Explicaria a ela, mostraria o diário e a Chefe da Casa Gryffindor a ajudaria... O diário! " Horror absoluto a envolveu quando se lembrou de jogar o diário no banheiro. "Ninguém acreditaria nela sem o diário! Iriam culpá-la por tudo e jogá-la em Azkaban! Precisava ir pegar o diário e mostrar a Vector, contar tudo e pedir ajuda. "

Decidida e estranhamente mais calma ao perceber o que tinha que fazer, Ginny terminou de se arrumar e desceu para a sala comunal, onde o almoço estava sendo servido. O espaço estava abarrotado de alunos e havia um zunzunzum, mas o clima era sombrio e tenso. Era possível ver que todos estavam amedrontados ou ansiosos e Ginny sentiu a culpa voltar com força. Engolindo em seco, ela se aproximou da mesa, pegou um suco e um sanduíche porque se sentia fraca e trêmula. Precisava se fortalecer para o que viria, decidiu, se eles quisessem expulsá-la, bem... seus olhos voltaram a se encher de lágrimas, ela aguentaria! Mas, talvez, não a mandassem para Azkaban ao verem o diário e que ela não se lembrava de nada, explicaria sobre os apagões e tudo o mais. Prof.ª Vector a ajudaria e seus pais... Ginny engoliu o pedaço de sanduíche com um gole de suco quando ele ameaçou parar na garganta ao pensar em seus pais. "Eles estariam tão envergonhados! Mas, não tinha jeito, ela tinha que fazer isso! " Fortalecida e esperançosa de que tudo se resolveria, Ginny deixou a Torre discretamente, ninguém a notou porque haviam muitas pessoas e ela era muito pequena.

Apressadamente, ela meio andou e correu pelas sombras, até chegar ao segundo andar e seguir pelo corredor na direção da enfermaria, mas, parou antes, no banheiro em frente ao qual, Luna foi encontrada no Halloween. Ignorando seu estômago embrulhado que queria jogar fora o sanduíche que comera, Ginny abriu a porta e foi na direção onde jogou o diário, mas...

— Não! Onde!? — Apavorada, ela procurou por cada canto e em cada lugar, mas o diário tinha desaparecido. — Não, não, não... Oh! Merlin, me ajude!

Depois de 15 minutos, era claro que o diário tinha sido encontrado e levado por alguém. "Quem!? Quem estava com o diário? E se ele escrevesse e Tom o fizesse fazer coisas? Machucar alguém? Não devia tê-lo jogado! O que faria!?" Seus pensamentos eram frenéticos e desesperado enquanto deixava o banheiro, pensando se devia procurar Vector mesmo assim ou...

— Ginevra! — Seu nome sendo chamado com força e repreensão foi um susto tão grande que Ginny gritou e pulou apavorada. — O que pensa que está fazendo? — Era Percy e ele parecia indignado.

— Percy... — Sua voz saiu angustiada e seu irmão a olhou desapontado.

— O próprio diretor ordenou que os alunos ficassem em suas Salas Comunais enquanto o basilisco é caçado! Você não deveria estar zanzando por aí e, muito menos aqui, onde ocorreu o primeiro ataque, Ginevra. — Ele a pegou pelo braço e a conduziu na direção das escadas. — Isso poderia ser considerado suspeito, você não percebe? Mesmo com Luna sendo sua amiga, o melhor é ficar na Torre e ser discreta. O próprio Ministro está em Hogwarts e decidido a fazer uma prisão hoje, assim que o culpado for descoberto, portanto, não chame a atenção para nós visitando os lugares em que ocorreram os ataques. Isso seria péssimo para o papai no Ministério e para minhas chances de ser o Monitor Chefe. Agora, suba e, se te ver fora da Torre, lhe tirarei pontos. — Disse ele pomposamente e, ao ver sua expressão chocada, acrescentou. — Sim, acredite, tirarei pontos da minha própria casa. Agora seja uma menina obediente e fique na Torre.

Aterrorizada, Ginny voltou para a Torre e se trancou em seu quarto. "O Ministro! Aqui, para fazer uma prisão! Não podia contar o que sabia, sem o diário para provar, eles a culpariam por tudo e a jogariam em Azkaban! Estava perdida! " Seu terror e culpa pareciam querer engolfá-la, aprisioná-la e o ar estava faltando, sem conseguir respirar, abriu a janela e o vento frio de janeiro a envolveu, mas Ginny não sentiu. Respirando fundo várias vezes, tentou pensar com mais calma e, aos poucos, sua mente começou a clarear, até que ela decidiu o que fazer. No fim, só havia uma saída, ela observaria com atenção, encontraria quem estava com o diário e o pegaria de volta. Aí, ela o destruiria, algo que deveria ter feito ontem quando percebeu toda a verdade e não contaria a ninguém. Os ataques parariam, os alunos estariam seguros e ela, a salvo de Azkaban.

Harry observou como um expectador tudo o que acontecia a sua volta. Uma parte dele sabia que estava meio em choque e, outra, simplesmente, não estava interessado nas pessoas a sua volta, suas expressões angustiadas e aterrorizadas, suas palavras de conforto ou perguntas bem-intencionadas. Flitwick se colocou ao lado dos três, silencioso e forte, mostrando apoio e afeto apenas com sua presença. Dumbledore chamou os aurores e examinou pessoalmente o vestiário por onde o basilisco entrou, sussurrando sobre a engenhosidade de Salazar Slytherin. Os alunos da Hufflepuff, que foram acordados pelos gritos aterrorizados por ajuda de Neville e as explosões ensurdecedoras, foram enviados para sua Toca. Apenas os monitores foram direcionados para ficarem na porta, como guardas, para impedir a entrada dos curiosos. Os Chefes foram enviados para as suas Casas, para informar os alunos e decretar que não haveriam aulas, que ninguém deveria deixar as Salas Comunais e que as refeições seriam servidas por lá mesmo. Os zeladores foram enviados por caminhos distintos, Bob até a Torre Ravenclaw, pois Flitwick não deixaria seus alunos e Neville. Trudy foi enviada a cozinha para comunicar as mudanças aos elfos domésticos.

Enquanto todos se moviam em direções diferentes, Hermione e Charlie, com o marido Joe segurando sua mão esquerda com força, foram levados por Madame Pomfrey para a enfermaria.

— Quero os três na enfermaria em 5 minutos, preciso examiná-los. Entenderão? — Disse ela com firmeza e eles acenaram.

Mas, ainda não se moveram, pois Dumbledore pediu que aguardassem até sua volta, o que aconteceu logo depois.

— Quero que me contem em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu, mas, o melhor é esperarmos os aurores, assim, vocês falam apenas uma vez. — Disse ele cansadamente e com expressão sombria.

— Os levarei para a enfermaria, então, Albus e quando forem liberados, os acompanharei ao seu escritório se estiver tudo bem. — Disse Flitwick seriamente.

— Perfeito. — Dumbledore concordou suavemente.

E, assim, eles caminharam lentamente o caminho para a enfermaria. O silêncio era opressivo e Harry o preencheu com algo que não saia da sua mente.

— Eles podem concertar sua mão, professor? — Ele perguntou. — Charlie, quero dizer, os curandeiros podem crescer de volta a mão estraçalhada?

— Não é impossível, mas a magia não pode concertar tudo e confesso que, nesse caso, o meu conhecimento é mínimo. — Respondeu ele muito sombrio.

— Depende de quantos nervos foram perdidos. — Terry respondeu muito calmo. — Os ossos, eles podem crescer novos, será doloroso... quer dizer, seria doloroso se Charlie não estivesse petrificada, mas, os nervos que se conectam ao cérebro é outra história. Eles podem até crescer o braço, mas ela não teria movimento e, neste caso, a amputação é mais recomendada.

Harry, Neville e Flitwick acenaram sem questionar o seu conhecimento e com os rostos mais preocupados com a terrível possibilidade de que Charlie perdesse o braço.

Na enfermaria, a movimentação era intensa. Pomfrey solicitara ajuda dos curandeiros do St. Mungus que tratavam de Charlie freneticamente e discutiam o melhor curso de ação e se deviam transferi-la ou não. Por fim, Joe disse que preferiria que ela ficasse em Hogwarts e seu pedido, como o marido, foi acatado. Hermione estava em sua própria cama com um cortinado a sua volta, tinha sido examinada e estava bem, apesar da petrificação.

Harry foi dada uma poção de nutrientes, um grande prato de comida e muito líquidos por causa da exaustão mágica. A poção energética apenas lhe mantinha em pé, mas não recarregava a sua magia, isso levaria mais tempo.

— Nada de usar magia pelas próximas 48 horas, a não ser que seja uma emergência, mas, cuidaremos para que isso não seja necessário. Certo, Filius? — Disse Madame Pomfrey severamente.

— Com certeza, Poppy. — Disse Flitwick em tom de promessa.

Terry e Neville foram alimentados, hidratados e liberados também. Flitwick os encaminhou pelo corredor e deveriam subir um andar para o escritório do diretor, mas, antes de chegarem lá, o professor gesticulou para uma sala. Todos entraram e eles selou a porta, lançando um feitiço de silêncio.

— Professor? — Harry perguntou confuso ao ver sua expressão carregada.

— A quanto tempo você sabe que era o alvo do atacante, Harry? — Perguntou ele, direto ao ponto.

— O que? — Harry recuou tentando pensar no que responder. — Eu...

— A verdade, por favor. Mesmo que seja um bom oclumente, não aceitarei mentiras, acredito que nossa relação já passou deste ponto. — Ele disse com firmeza e Harry engoliu em seco.

— Desde o ataque a Colin. — Respondeu suavemente.

— O que? — Terry o encarou pálido. — Você sabia que, seja quem for, está tentando te matar? Era isso que estava escondendo?

— Sim. E, é Voldemort que está controlando a basilisco. — Disse ele encarando Terry nos olhos.

— Porque não me disse isso, Harry? — Flitwick estava muito zangado. — Pensei ter lhe dito que o apoiaria quando obtivesse informações importantes e que ajudaria no que fosse preciso. Pedi que me chamasse e não corresse riscos sozinhos.

— Sim, eu sei, senhor e concordei, na verdade... — Harry suspirou e bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos. — O senhor estava certo ao dizer que eu estaria sendo tolamente orgulhoso se não informasse aos aurores se descobrisse alguma coisa. Eu refleti sobre isso e percebi que estava errado, mas o problema é que fiquei com receio de que me tirassem de Hogwarts se soubesse que sou o alvo.

— Mas isso seria bom, não é? — Terry questionou com voz sombria. — Você estaria seguro e o resto de nós também.

— Ah, sim! Voldemort vai simplesmente tirar um cochilo já que o seu principal alvo não está disponível. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo. — É claro que não! Ninguém está seguro! Provavelmente, ele começaria a matar nascidos trouxas que não tem como se defenderem! Eu não podia arriscar que seus pais, Sirius e Dumbledore decidissem me tirar da escola, assim, guardei a informação e treinei ainda mais forte. Também me tornei muito mais cuidadoso ao andar pela escola...

— Sim e isso deu muito certo. — Disse Terry mordaz.

— O que quer dizer? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Quero dizer que você escondeu informações, de nós, do professor e aurores porque você acha que é a coisa certa a fazer e agora Hermione está petrificada! — Exclamou Terry com raiva. — Por sua culpa!

Harry se engasgou de choque e, em um segundo, uma fúria imensa o envolveu.

— Isso não é verdade! — Gritou dando um passo à frente.

— Sim! É sim! Quaisquer grandes e inteligentes planos que você tenha tido, falharam! Você se colocou em primeiro lugar e foi arrogante, convencido de que só você tem razão, só você é inteligente. — Terry disse com sarcasmo. — Bem, veja o que resultou isso! Ou você não previu a possibilidade de sermos todos atacados? O que? Você achou que só você estava em perigo? Ou que é tão poderoso que poderia nos proteger de um basilisco!?

— Eu não sei onde você estava, mas, eu os protegi de um basilisco! — Harry gritou de volta. — E, eu quis dar informações! Mas ninguém quis me ouvir ou aceitar minha ajuda! Passei semanas depois do ataque ao Colin treinando e protegendo vocês da melhor maneira que pude, com medo e evitando andar pela escola. Praticamente não deixei a Torre Ravenclaw se não fosse acompanhado e, sim, temia que Voldemort se impacientasse e tentasse um ataque mesmo quando eu não estivesse sozinho. Tive pesadelos sobre isso! Mal conseguia dormir com medo de um ataque a nossa Torre durante a noite e tudo o que eu ouvi de você e Hermione foi que não queriam saber! Vocês não queriam saber! — Harry berrou em fúria. — Eu precisava do apoio de vocês, eu precisava de ajuda, de seus cérebros, de suas ideias e motivação! E, tudo o que recebi foi: vamos seguir as regras, deixe os adultos resolverem, vamos ficar seguros. Bem, não existe isso de segurança, não existe ninguém nesta escola seguro! Entendeu, agora?

— Talvez, se tivesse nos escutado e deixado os adultos resolverem, tudo já teria terminado! — Terry parecia desesperado.

— Sim, eles fizeram muita coisa até agora. — Harry voltou com acidez.

— Porque você está escondendo informações! Você tem que contar aos aurores tudo o que você sabe! Não importa o seu orgulho! — Terry respondeu indignado.

— Ok. Chega vocês dois. — Flitwick olhou para o relógio. — Não temos tempo para isso, vocês continuam essa discussão depois. Também não temos tempo para você me dizer o que sabe, Harry, e decidirmos juntos o que devemos ou não contar e como contar aos aurores. Problema que teria sido evitado se tivesse me confiado antes, Harry. — Ele suspirou cansado. — Agora, cabe a você dar as informações que achar melhor e da maneira que achar melhor, mas, acredito que realmente chegou o momento de lhes informar o que sabe. Talvez seja o avanço que eles precisam para pôr fim a todo esse mistério terrível.

— Ok. — Harry engoliu a raiva e tentou usar sua oclumência para se acalmar e organizar os pensamentos. — Não falarei sobre ser um alvo, pois ainda tenho receio que meus guardiões queiram me tirar de Hogwarts e, como disse, não acredito que essa é uma boa solução.

— Concordo. — Flitwick acenou. — Essa não é a solução, mas o perigo em que está é imenso, Harry, temos que pensar bem em como atuar a partir deste ponto para mantê-lo seguro.

— Ok. — Harry suspirou um pouco aliviado por ter o apoio do seu professor e chefe. — Existem alguns pontos que envolvem Dobby, que só falarei se tiver certeza que ele estará seguro e, outros em relação a pessoa que sendo usada por Voldemort, que quero que sejam prioridades. Não aceitarei que eles não priorizem salvá-la.

— Muito bem, o apoiarei sobre esses pontos. — Disse Flitwick olhando para o relógio mais uma vez. — Algo mais?

— Não, apenas que insisto que minha ofidioglossia seja mantida em segredo absoluto e que gostaria que me deixassem ajudar, ainda que essa última parte seja apenas uma esperança. — Acrescentou Harry e Flitwick concordou.

Os 4 retomaram o caminho para o terceiro andar e o clima estava ainda mais sombrio do que antes. Em poucos minutos, eles passaram pela gárgula e subiram ao escritório do diretor que estava vazio. O silêncio se prolongou, pesado, tenso, até que, finalmente, Dumbledore entrou acompanhado de Moody, King e outro auror que foi apresentado como John Dawlish. O clima na sala mudou mais uma vez com a presença de um completo estranho, a desconfiança e tensão se duplicaram.

— Auror Dawlish estará participando das buscas pela basilisco com a equipe do Departamento de Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. — Explicou King com sua voz profunda. — E, está aqui para saber se vocês têm quaisquer novas informações, depois deste ataque, que possa ajudar a encontrar a entrada da Câmara Secreta.

Os três garotos acenaram negativamente, Harry tinha muito o que falar, mas, com certeza, não falaria na frente de um estranho. E, se soubesse onde era a entrada da câmara, não a revelaria para aqueles trogloditas da equipe de caça do Ministério. Será que ninguém entendia que precisavam agir com discrição e sutiliza? Sua irritação de mais cedo voltou com força e ele se esforçou para controlar o temperamento.

— E, você, Potter? — Perguntou Moody do seu jeito brusco. — Ouviu algo que poderia ajudar a equipe de caça?

— Não. — Disse ele mordendo a palavra com força. — E, não sei como poderia ouvir qualquer coisa útil quando fomos atacados por uma cobra gigantesca.

— E, como sobreviveram ao ataque do basilisco exatamente? — Perguntou Dawlish em tom desconfiado.

— Pensei que estava em busca de informações sobre a câmara, auror Dawlish. — Disse Flitwick em tom de dispensa.

O homem ficou indignado, mas, como seus superiores apenas o encararam esperando sua saída, ele corou e deixou o escritório murmurando sobre algo que ninguém se preocupou em ouvir.

— Bem, a pergunta é bem válida, garoto. — Disse Moody olhando para o Harry com intensa atenção. — Como raios vocês estão vivos?

— Nós lutamos, Auror Moody, até que parecia que não íamos conseguir, mas, nunca desistimos e, de alguma forma, estamos aqui. — Respondeu Harry relaxando agora que estavam com pessoas confiáveis.

—E, você quer que eu acredite nisso, Potter? — Disse Moody com desconfiança.

— O que quer dizer? — Harry ficou tenso de novo e olhou para King e Dumbledore. — Como acha que afastamos a basilisco?

— Talvez falando com ela? Hum? — Moody deu um passo à frente o encarando um seu olho bom enquanto o outro girava loucamente entre Terry e Neville. — Porque tudo isso me parece bem estranho, Potter, muito estranho mesmo. Você e seus amigos estão sempre no meio de tudo em cada um dos ataques e, em minha experiência como auror, das duas, uma. Ou estão escondendo informações ou são os culpados!

— Culpados! — Terry falou indignado. — Nós quase morremos uma dúzia de vez em menos de 15 minutos, nossa melhor amiga e professora estão petrificadas! Charlie pode perder a mão e estávamos lá quando...

— Pensei que estivéssemos aqui como testemunhas. — Disse Neville muito confuso quando Terry se calou emocionado. — E, não como suspeitos.

— Porque se estiverem, acredito que chamar um advogado seria o ideal. — Disse Flitwick irritado. — Meus alunos acabaram de passar por um grande choque e não os deixarei interrogá-los sem suporte legal.

— Isso não é necessário, professor. — Disse King tranquilamente. — Moody está sendo Moody e... exagerando, meu amigo. — Seu tom era um aviso sutil. — Nem ao menos ouvimos os seus relatos do que aconteceu e acusá-los não nos levará a lugar algum.

— Ok. Muito bem, mas, me permito o direito de desconfiar de todos. Vigilância constante! — Berrou Moody e Harry considerou que seu apelido lhe caia muito bem.

— Meninos, lamento pelo que aconteceu hoje e por não termos ainda descoberto o atacante ou a entrada da câmara que nos levará ao basilisco. — Disse King suavemente. — Sei que confiaram em nós e não era justo que passassem por esse terrível ataque ou vissem outra amiga ser ferida.

Todos acenaram, ainda que Harry se mantivesse um pouco rígido.

— Porque não nos sentamos todos e ouvimos o relato dos eventos desta manhã. — Disse Dumbledore acenando com a varinha e conjurando confortáveis poltronas.

— Ok. Relato do ataque acontecido em Hogwarts no dia 04 de janeiro de 1993. Presentes neste depoimento formal estão... — King acionou e formalizou o depoimento que estava sendo registrado com a pena oficial.

Harry, então, descreveu o que aconteceu a partir do momento em que ouviu a basilisco no vestiário. Ninguém o interrompeu e ele ignorou as expressões de espanto ou exclamações de choque e aflição que vieram principalmente do Flitwick. Ele deixou de fora a aparatação por que sabia que seria inacreditável, e o que ouviu Voldemort dizer sobre a menina estar acordando, até ter certeza que eles fariam dela a prioridade. Terry e Neville contaram seus pontos de vista de tudo o que aconteceu, o que era bem menos, por não terem, efetivamente, visto nada ou participado da luta direta.

— Fenomenal. — Dumbledore o olhou orgulhoso, Harry se controlou para não lhe fazer uma careta. — Apenas posso enaltecer sua coragem, sangue frio e inteligência diante de um perigo tão extremo.

— Hum... uma carga de bolotas se quiser minha opinião. — Moody disse com aspereza.

— Alastor. — Disse Dumbledore impaciente.

— O que? O garoto é ofidioglota, Albus! O que lhe parece mais provável! Que tudo isso que ele descreveu aconteceu ou que ele esteja controlando o basilisco esse tempo todo!? Hã!? — Moody lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado e paranoico. — Ver com sua magia? Sentir o ambiente? Lançar inúmeros feitiços avançados que pararam e feririam um basilisco de mais de mil anos? Sabe quanto poder aquele animal tem? Nem mesmo todos os meus recrutas juntos sobreviveriam com apenas duas petrificações e o garoto quer que eu acredite que ele, sozinho, fez isso?

— Eu não estava sozinho...

— Besteira! Você vai sentar aqui e olhar na minha cara sem admitir que fez tudo sozinho? Hum? A professora entrou em pânico! A garota fez dois feitiços e então perdeu a cabeça! Esse daqui! — Apontou para o Neville. — Fez um feitiço com os olhos fechados. Grande coisa! E, esse? — Apontou para Terry sem olhá-lo. — Mais te atrapalhou do que ajudou e você sabe disso, Potter!

— Eu sei muito bem. — Harry disse ainda olhando Moody com serenidade fingida. — Eu estava lá e sei o que aconteceu, na verdade, jamais vou me esquecer, mas não estava sozinho, Auror Moody. Mesmo que pouco, todos ajudaram e, sim, o que aconteceu é verdade e o senhor sabe disso. Não estou controlando o basilisco e, se estivesse, não mataria alunos, na verdade, estaria tentando descobrir o endereço de Malfoy e seus amigos.

— Hum! — Moody o olhou meio divertido. — Gosto de como pensa, garoto e gosto ainda mais do que faz com essa varinha. Assim, espero que esteja em minha turma de treinamento auror em alguns anos. E, sem desculpas!

— Se estiver vivo até lá, velho, varrerei o chão com você. — Harry respondeu no mesmo tom.

Isso fez Alastor Moody rir rouco e engasgado, como se não o fizesse com muita frequência e ganhar olhares assombrados de King e Dumbledore que nunca o viram fazer isso.

— Muito bem, garoto, vou viver só para ver você tentar. — Disse ele debochado.

— Bem, se pararam de se divertirem, podemos continuar? — Disse King com um olhar divertido. — Porque estava falando sobre Harry estar controlando o basilisco, se nós sabemos que não acredita nisso, Alastor?

— Ora, não é óbvio? Eu sou só um auror, não mando em nada, na verdade, há 11 anos também fiquei confuso com a ideia de Black ser o traidor e disse isso aos meus superiores, mas fui dispensado como um recruta ingênuo. — Disse ele mal-humorado.

— Está preocupado que o mesmo aconteça com Harry, Alastor? — Dumbledore perguntou preocupado.

— Você seria um tolo se também não estivesse, Albus. — Ele resmungou e apontou para a lareira. — Daqui a pouco o Ministro e membros do Conselho de Governadores entrarão por aquele flu, a notícia estará nos jornais antes que possamos piscar e cartas desesperadas dos pais começarão a chegar. Quando descobrirem que, pela terceira vez, em três ataques, Harry Potter estava envolvido e que ele é um ofidioglota, o que acha que acontecerá? Acredita que acreditarão nessa luta absurda ou apenas pularão para a conclusão mais fácil? Hum?

— Sabendo o que sabemos sobre o Ministro e o que as pessoas podem fazer quando estão com medo, sim... — Albus suspirou preocupado. — Você está certo, Harry será julgado o culpado antes do meio dia.

— Isso é uma piada? — Harry falou tentando se controlar. — Julgado o culpado? Com que provas? E os testemunhos de Terry, Neville e Hermione?

— Eles estão falando de um julgamento público, Harry e não judicial. — Flitwick explicou ansioso. — Querem dizer que, quando esses fatos chegarem até as pessoas, sejam os pais, o Ministro, a imprensa e seus leitores, será muito mais fácil acreditarem que você controla o basilisco, do que na ideia de que um garoto de 12 anos lutou contra um e venceu.

— Eu não venci. — Harry disse exasperado e bagunçando seus cabelos. — Ela está bem viva, então, eu não venci. Bem, e sobre o porquê? O que? As pessoas acreditariam neste absurdo e pensariam que eu faria algo assim porque razão? E, como fiz isso?

— Pense, Potter. Você é o único ofidioglota nesta escola, assim, poderia ser o herdeiro e controlar o basilisco facilmente. — Disse Moody impaciente. — Alguns diriam que você quer chamar a atenção, brincar de herói ou que é simplesmente mal. Aposto que alguns idiotas diriam que é por isso que você derrotou Voldemort, por ser maligno desde que nasceu. — Ele bufou antes de continuar. — Então, você combina com a basilisco o que fazer e, depois, corre com seus amigos por aí bancando o herói e com ela seguindo as suas ordens, afinal, eles não compreendem coisa nenhuma do que vocês conversam. Entende?

— Sim, eu entendo. — Harry se levantou irritado e caminhou pelo escritório. — Entendo que só as pessoas idiotas e sem cérebros deste mundo louco poderiam acreditar neste absurdo, assim como acreditaram que uma criança de 15 meses derrotou um bruxo adulto e extremamente poderoso! Ou que ele passou a infância lutando contra dragões e quimeras!

Harry parou de andar e apontou para Dumbledore.

— Isso é sua culpa! — Disse irritado.

— Minha? — O diretor o olhou espantado e curioso.

— Sim! Essa escola! Ela não ensina aos alunos a pensarem por si mesmo! A terem um mínimo de senso crítico ou noção da realidade! — Harry ergueu os braços exasperado. — E, nada nunca muda! Todas essas tradições de séculos e séculos, sem pensamento inovador, sem incentivo a criatividade, forma um monte de adultos alienados e sem noção! — Harry apontou para Flitwick e para os quadros. — Vou lhes dizer uma coisa! Se essa merda de escola não mudar, meus filhos não estudarão aqui! Abrirei minha própria escola de magia e Hogwarts será esquecida, desabitada como são os cérebros da maioria dos bruxos do Reino Unido!

Um silêncio chocado caiu no escritório quando Harry terminou seu desabafo e foi interrompido por um som rouco e engasgado que lembrava um triturador. Eles olharam na direção do Moody que não estava rindo e sim, gargalhando loucamente segurando a barriga e arfando desesperadamente.

— Cérebros desabitados! Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!

— O que raios! Eu nunca nem o vi sorrir e agora está rindo feito um louco. — Disse King chocado.

— Bem, ele é louco, não é? — Harry disse e olhou para Neville que escondeu o sorriso. — De qualquer forma, eu entendo a sua preocupação, Auror Moody e, por isso, não quero que minha ofidioglossia seja divulgada e prefiro que o que aconteceu hoje de manhã fique entre nós. Na verdade, podemos dizer que a Prof.ª Charlie nos salvou e nos orientou a agir, ela pode ficar com os créditos.

— Harry, podemos manter segredo das pessoas comuns, mas, do Ministro? — King falou e trocou um olhar com Dumbledore. — Não me surpreenderia que ele tentasse encontrar um bode expiatório para essa bagunça toda, não é como se isso já não tivesse acontecido antes.

— O que quer dizer? — Harry perguntou voltando a se sentar.

— Harry, não mencionamos antes, mas a câmara secreta foi aberta antes, há quase 50 anos, na verdade. — Disse Dumbledore e observou as sobrancelhas de Harry se levantarem de surpresa por informações estarem sendo dadas tão facilmente. — Na época, um aluno, que tinha uma grande afinidade com criaturas consideradas perigosas, foi acusado e expulso de Hogwarts. Não lhe direi seu nome, porque sei que ele não gostaria que isso se espalhasse. De qualquer forma, ele teria sido preso se eu não tivesse convencido o Ministro e a Suprema Corte, que não haviam provas reais disso, mas, por muito pouco, ele não teve o mesmo destino de Sirius.

— Ok. — Harry sentiu sua mente se envolver com essa nova informação e como tudo parecia estranhamente familiar. — Vocês temem que isso aconteça comigo, mas, acredito que, enquanto não podemos conter uma condenação pública, caso todos esses fatos vazassem ao público, o mesmo não acontece com o Ministro.

— Harry está certo. — Terry disse pensativo. — Existem muitos fatos que podemos ou, no caso, os adultos podem mostrar ao Ministro, que o influencie a aceitar a verdade. Por exemplo, nós ouvimos uma voz falando hoje e não era o Harry, ele jamais falou com a cobra. No ataque da Luna, o Harry esteve conosco o tempo todo, nossa amiga e a gata tinham acabado de serem feridas quando as encontramos. Além disso, ele é Harry Potter e o povo o adora, principalmente depois que deu empregos para centenas de pessoas em suas fazendas. Em último caso, podemos envolver os sobrenomes Boots, Longbottoms, Potters e Blacks para influenciar e lutar por qualquer calúnia ou acusações absurdas, isso sem falar de outros bons amigos.

— Sr. Boot está certo. — Flitwick disse muito sério. — Todos esses pontos, além do meu testemunho de que o Harry tem capacidade para se defender do basilisco, me leva a acreditar que o Ministro Fudge não se atreveria a ir por esse caminho.

— Podemos expor tudo isso e deixar claro o quanto ele seria prejudicado por tentar atacar o Harry. — Disse Dumbledore pensativo. — Cornelius teme mais do que tudo ter sua imagem manchada e perder seu cargo.

— Pode ser que dê certo, mas ele quererá culpar alguém e o Conselho de Governadores não será uma moleza também. — Disse Moody asperamente. — Se a pessoa responsável por isso for descoberta a tempo, será muito bom, porque aposto que eles virão atrás do seu cargo, Albus.

— Eu não me preocupo com isso no momento, Alastor, o Conselho tem algumas pessoas mais sensatas agora e minha prioridade é manter os alunos seguros. — Respondeu Dumbledore gravemente.

— Espere um segundo. — Harry os encarou quando um mal pressentimento lhe apertou o estômago. — O responsável por isso é Voldemort e sabemos disso!

— Sabemos? — Moody perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Tudo o que sabemos é o que você disse, Potter e um boato de que Voldemort se declarou o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin para seus estúpidos seguidores. Onde está a prova?

— Nos esbarramos no fato de que todo o mundo mágico acredita que Voldemort está morto, Harry e, assim como no ano passado, depois do que aconteceu com Quirrell, as chances de termos provas da verdade são mínimas. — King foi realista. — Acredito que seria mais fácil provarmos o envolvimento do Malfoy do que de seu antigo Mestre.

Harry acenou e fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa na mão e refletiu sobre isso tudo e o que significava, qual a solução.

— Ok. Entendi. O melhor a fazermos, será abafarmos tudo, como foi feito comigo no ano passado. — Ele apontou para Flitwick. — O Prof. Flitwick ficou com os créditos e o público em geral acredita que a morte de Quirrell foi um acidente, eu não gosto de mentiras, mas, neste momento, isso não é o mais importante.

— Sim, mas, você se esqueceu de algo importante, Potter. — Disse Moody mal-humorado. — Nós somos aurores e temos chefes! Quando descobrirmos quem está atacando os estudantes teremos que informá-los e, sem termos como provar a influência de Malfoy ou Voldemort, quem você acha que pagará por isso? Hein?

— Não! — Harry se levantou na hora. — Vocês não podem fazer isso!

— Harry, acalme-se. — Disse Dumbledore suavemente. — King, Moody, entendo suas colocações, mas, sabendo que esse meu aluno é inocente e está sendo usado, acredito que podemos tentar minimizar a situação.

— Nós faremos o possível, Diretor, mas, a verdade é que a cada momento, a pressão aumenta e, se alguém morrer... — King estava tenso e suspirou. — Depois do ataque ao Beco, o clima no Ministério ficou ainda mais tenso e volátil. Exige-se uma punição justa aos responsáveis e dentro da lei, sem mentiras ou desvios de conduta como as que foram feitas no caso de Sirius. Temos dezenas de novos protocolos que não nos permitem mentir para os nossos superiores ou nos relatórios. O público não tem acesso e as informações são filtradas por questão de segurança, é claro, mas, o Ministro, o Chefe Auror e Madame Bones não aceitarão menos do que o responsável. Se tivermos provas de que culpado é Malfoy ou Voldemort, talvez, o seu aluno não sofra punições, mas, ainda assim, se a informação vazasse, ele sofreria com a condenação pública. Imagine os pais dos outros alunos, eles não aceitarão que seus filhos estudem com esse garoto.

— Entendo. — Dumbledore estava muito tenso. — Esses cenários me parecem terríveis e precisamos pensar em formas de minimizar. Não divulgação, por exemplo, sendo um menor, podemos exigir que os dados da investigação e do processo devam permanecer em absoluto sigilo. Caso seja necessária uma punição, a expulsão de Hogwarts é preferível do que tempo em Azkaban.

Harry abriu a boca absolutamente horrorizado com o que ouvia. Eles enlouqueceram? Olhando para Neville, o viu encará-lo parecendo tão pálido e angustiado como quando viram Hermione petrificada. Flitwick também encarava o diretor e os aurores meio enojado e Terry estava muito tenso.

— Isso, talvez possa ser possível, Albus, se ninguém for morto até lá, mas, caso isso aconteça, dificilmente ele se livrará de Azkaban. — Moody disse pessimista. — Ainda não temos provas de que esse aluno não está, voluntariamente, participando disse tudo, mas, mesmo se for considerado algo acidental, se conseguirmos provar manipulação mágica mental ou magia negra, não podemos garantir que não haja alguma punição se alguém morrer.

— E, de qualquer forma, apenas o julgamento, causaria muito sofrimento...

— Julgamento? — Quem interrompeu Dumbledore foi Neville furioso. — O mesmo julgamento que Malfoy e seus companheiros tiveram quando alegaram estarem sob Imperius? Nunca houve ao menos uma investigação! E, agora estão pretendendo prender, julgar e enviar para Azkaban um adolescente que está sendo usado por Voldemort?

— As coisas mudaram desde então, Sr. Longbottom. — Dumbledore respondeu serenamente. — Os casos de Sirius e Crouch Jr, obrigaram o Departamento de Leis a rever seus protocolos, mudar regras e leis internas.

— É por isso que você não queria chamar os aurores? — Harry perguntou tensamente.

— Sim. Eu queria manter o controle de danos, mas, agora, isso não está mais em minhas mãos. — Respondeu o diretor abrindo as mãos suavemente.

— Albus, essa criança, porque não importa a sua idade, ela é uma criança, precisa do nosso apoio e proteção. Lavar as mãos é imperdoável. — Disse Flitwick desapontado.

— Não lavarei as mãos, Filius, pelo contrário, mas não vejo como impedir o trabalho dos aurores e o processo que se seguirá. — Dumbledore se mostrou sincero. — Mas, ele ou ela terá todo o meu apoio, defesa e proteção. Não permitirei que vá para Azkaban e, para isso, é imprescindível que resolvamos todo esse mistério antes que alguém acabe morto.

— Sim. — Moody olhou para Harry com desconfiança. — E ajudaria se o garoto maravilha aqui dissesse o que está escondendo de nós. Desembucha, Potter!

Harry se tencionou ainda mais e trocou um olhar com Neville que parecia tão conflituoso quanto ele mesmo.

— Harry, sei que continuou as investigações apesar do nosso pedido em contrário e, tudo bem, entendemos. — Disse King em tom persuasivo. — Você é muito curioso e inteligente para não fazer isso, mas, precisamos saber o que você sabe para encontrar a pessoa que pode estar sendo usada por Voldemort e detê-la, Harry.

— Detê-la, pará-la, aprisioná-la. — Harry disse suavemente e todo o seu ser, sua magia, sua alma gritaram "Não". — Vocês nem ao menos pensam em salvá-la, mas, eu deveria saber disso e não estar tão chocado. — Harry olhou para Dumbledore com frieza. — O senhor não aprendeu nada depois do que fez comigo?

— Harry...

— Não tente esse tom de conciliação comigo! — Harry se levantou e sua magia se agitou furiosa. — Nós temos uma história bem feia, diretor, o conheço muito bem e suas maneiras de agir... ou melhor, de não agir! Há alguns meses, eu lhe dei inúmeras maneiras diferentes em que poderia ter decido agir sobre a minha infância e o senhor escolheu a pior delas. A omissão! E, agora, bem aqui, tem a coragem de dizer que não vê outra maneira? Que não está em suas mãos? — Harry respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, porque isso não era sobre ele, era sobre ela. — Bem, não se preocupe mais, porque a partir de agora, está em minhas mãos e vou salvá-la de Voldemort e protegê-la de vocês também.

— Harry... —Dumbledore parecia confusamente magoado.

— Ela? — King disse suavemente.

— Eu sabia que estava escondendo alguma coisa, garoto. Fale logo! — Disse Moody com aspereza.

Harry riu sem qualquer humor e se afastou em direção a porta.

— Vocês podem estar fazendo os seus trabalhos, Aurores, mas, a partir deste ponto, estamos em lados opostos e o que eu sei ou deixo de saber pouco importa. — Harry disse com frieza. — E, sim, King, ela. Uma garotinha, está a meses, meses... — Harry se engasgou só de pensar. — Sofrendo sabe-se lá o que nas mãos de Voldemort. No ano passado, ele era terrivelmente cruel com seu servo fiel, imagine o que não estará fazendo com essa menina inocente. Nesses dois meses, eu descobri algumas coisas sim, continuei a investigação e pretendia lhes avisar assim que tivesse a identidade dela, pois confiava que vocês a salvariam! — Harry os olhou com decepção e suspirou. — Ela está morrendo... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Voldemort está tentando recuperar seu corpo e ela morrerá se não impedirmos, pensei... — Ele respirou fundo. — Pensei que tinham entendido isso, o horrível desperdício de sua vida inocente, mas, todos vocês estão mais interessados em sacrificá-la porque é o caminho mais fácil! Basta disso! — King e Moody se levantaram indignados com a intenção de se defenderem, mas, Harry os ignorou. — Não venham com desculpas esfarrapadas! Se, antes, Malfoy pagar para não ser preso por seus crimes e meu padrinho inocente ser encarcerado sem um julgamento, era errado, agora, enviar uma inocente para Azkaban também é! Se o Ministério está mudando, está indo para pior e não melhor, mas, sabe o que não muda? — Harry sorriu mordaz e gesticulou para os três. — O que não muda é que os bruxos adultos deste mundo não fazem nada!

— Menino! — Moody gritou repreensivo e furioso pela afronta. — Não sabe nada sobre nós!

— Sei, que o senhor tem a coragem de dizer na minha cara... — Harry bateu no próprio rosto em fúria. — Que não acreditava que meu padrinho, minha única família, era o culpado e que se sentou em sua bunda por 10 anos! E, não fez nada! Por dez anos, nós dois estivemos no inferno, porque era o caminho mais fácil inventar desculpas sobre ser um simples auror sem poder... — Harry debochou com sarcasmo. — Do que escolher agir. Se acham que permitirei que a sacrifiquem... — Ele fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva só de pensar.

— Vocês deveriam se envergonhar. — Disse Flitwick que tinha se levantando e se colocado, com Neville e Terry, ao lado do Harry. — Vocês três, deveriam se olhar no espelho e terem vergonha de si mesmos, senhores.

— Fácil julgar, principalmente quando se é uma criança cega por ideais absurdos. — Disse Moody para Harry com certo desprezo. — Você ainda não viveu nada, garoto e não sabe nada da vida ou como lutamos pelo mundo mágico. Perdemos tanto quanto você, posso lhe garantir.

Quem respondeu com frieza e igual desprezo, foi Neville.

— Acredita mesmo nisso? Acredita que nunca poder olhar para os olhos dos seus pais e receber todo o seu amor, cuidado e proteção é o mesmo que perder uma perna, ou uma namorada? — A tensão se dobrou quando Moody empalideceu com a menção de sua perda. — E, no fim, isso não importa porque não existe uma competição sobre quem sofreu mais, porque todos sofremos. E, essa menina, é outra vítima de Voldemort e está sendo descartada como se fosse... qual foi a expressão? Controle de danos? — Neville encarou Dumbledore com decepção. — Ela não é apenas um dano a ser controlado e é terrível que o senhor, de todas as pessoas, não veja isso.

O silêncio pesado que se seguiu enquanto os dois lados se analisavam, foi interrompido inesperadamente pelo funcionamento do flu e a chegada de Cornelius Fudge.

— Ah! Albus! Auror King, Moody, já pegaram o criminoso? — Disse ele agitado e ansioso, torcia o seu chapéu coco verde limão freneticamente com a mãos. — Em breve, a imprensa descobrirá o que houve... Que coisa horrível, mais duas pessoas petrificações e um deles é um professor! O Profeta ganhará o dia hoje falando da incompetência do Ministério. E, os pais estarão furiosos, afinal, se nem um professor está seguro em Hogwarts, como seus filhos estarão, não é mesmo?

— Bom dia, Cornelius. — Disse Albus muito sombrio. — Infelizmente, ainda não descobrimos o responsável ou como ele está agindo, apenas sabemos que o basilisco está utilizando os canos para se mover pela escola.

— Oh, que pena... Tinha esperança de poder apresentar o facínora a imprensa junto com o comunicado do novo ataque. — Sua expressão era ansiosa e tensa ao olhar em volta em busca de uma solução. — Ah! Quem são esses, Albus? Algum suspeito? Creio que a imprensa se contentaria com isso.

Harry engoliu o ácido que subiu para sua garganta ao se adiantar para cumprimentar o homem vil.

— Não se apresse em julgar, senhor, isso não é muito... humano, para um Ministro. — Harry disse com sarcasmo ao lembrá-lo dos crimes contra os Direitos Humanos descobertos a um ano. — Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-lo, Ministro Fudge. — Muito formal, ele apertou sua mão enquanto o homem arregalava os olhos e corava de entusiasmo e constrangimento.

— Sr. Potter! Um grande prazer conhecê-lo! —Exclamou ele se decidindo pela empolgação e agitando sua mão sem parar. — Um grande prazer! Realmente!

— Obrigado, Ministro. — Disse Harry se esforçando para pegar a sua mão de volta. — Deixe-me lhe apresentar meus dois melhores amigos, Neville Longbottom e Terrence Boot. Além do meu Chefe de Casa, Prof. Flitwick que, talvez, o senhor já conheça. — Disse Harry com toda a formalidade que cabe ao Senhor Potter.

— Sim, sim, claro. — Fudge sorriu de maneira magnânima. — Prazer em revê-lo, Filius.

— Digo o mesmo, Ministro Fudge. — Disse Flitwick com cordialidade.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Ministro. — Disse Terry apertando sua mão com um sorriso falso. — Meu avô sempre fala sobre o senhor. — Acrescentou ele, sem dizer que o Sr. Boot sempre falava mal de Fudge.

— Ora, sim, Juiz Boot, grande homem, o melhor. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Boot. — Sorriu Fudge educadamente. — Sr. Longbottom, prazer em revê-lo, espero que o senhor e sua querida avó tenham tido maravilhosas Festas.

— Tivemos sim, Ministro Fudge, obrigado. Enviarei seus cumprimentos a minha avó. — Neville respondeu com segurança e formalidade. — E, espero que o senhor e sua família tenham passado bem também.

— Obrigado, Sr. Longbottom. — Ele, então olhou para como eles estão vestidos, com as roupas de ginásticas, bagunçadas e com marcas de sangue. — Vocês parecem que passaram por alguns transtornos... Não me digam que foram vocês as vítimas deste terrível ataque!

Sua expressão era de choque e preocupação enquanto pensava no que a imprensa diria quando soubesse que Harry Potter foi atacado. Pior! O que diria Augusta Longbottom!

— Infelizmente, Ministro. — Disse Neville sombrio. — E, uma das nossas amigas foi petrificada, assim como nossa professora de educação física.

— Oh! Sim, sim, Albus me contou em sua carta. Trágico, realmente, e um verdadeiro milagre que vocês estejam bem. — Fudge disse meio perguntando, meio constatando.

— Graças a Prof.ª Charlie, Ministro Fudge. — Disse Harry rapidamente. — Nossa professora foi incrivelmente corajosa e arriscou a vida para nos salvar.

— Incrível! Ela lutou sozinha com um basilisco!? — Fudge parecia chocado.

— Ela nos disse o que fazer para ajudá-la, Ministro Fudge, e não estaríamos vivos se não fosse pela Prof.ª Charlie. Sabe, acredito que o Profeta adoraria publicar a história de sua heroica coragem. — Harry explicou com um sorriso sarcástico. — Se ela perder o braço, então...

Fudge arregalou os olhos avidamente como um abutre cheirando a carniça.

— Claro! Eles amarão isso! — Exclamou ele apertando seu chapéu e dando uns saltinhos alegres.

— Sim e, talvez, diante do seu feito, uma homenagem seria esperada, Ministro Fudge. — Disse Neville com ar pomposo. — Minha avó esperará, pelo menos, uma Ordem de Merlin 3ª Classe, afinal, a vida de seu neto e herdeiro foi salva.

— Sim! Sim, sim, claro, Ordem de Merlin, 3ª, talvez, 2ª Classe, afinal, ela salvou a vida de Harry Potter! — Seus olhos arregalados brilhavam de entusiasmo. — Faremos um grande evento, com os jornalistas e...

— Cornelius, ainda não chegou o momento para comemorações, Charlotte está sendo tratada de um grave ferimento e o basilisco não foi capturado. — Disse Dumbledore exasperado.

— Ora, Albus, isso não importa, tudo o que precisamos é de algo que distaria o povo e os jornalistas cuidarão disso escrevendo sobre a professora heroína. — Fudge estava convencido e muito animado.

— Ministro, meus amigos e eu estávamos de saída quando o senhor chegou, precisamos nos trocar e ainda não conseguimos visitar nossa amiga depois de tudo o que aconteceu. — Harry disse apressadamente e aparentando o cansaço que sentia. — Assim, se o senhor nos der licença...

— Claro, claro, Harry, posso te chamar de Harry? — Disse ele de maneira familiar e deselegante.

— Com certeza. — Harry sorriu falsamente. — Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor. Com licença. — Acrescentou ele olhando com frieza para King, Moody e Dumbledore.

Harry deixou apressadamente o escritório com Neville e Terry o seguindo de perto, Flitwick escolheu ficar, provavelmente, para descobrir o que pretendiam contar ao Ministro.

— Para onde vamos? — Neville perguntou alcançado o ritmo de Harry.

— Temos uma discussão para terminar e, depois, podemos ir ver Hermione. — Disse ele e, sem precisarem falar, caminharam para o Covil.

A tensão era enorme quando entraram e fecharam a porta do Covil, lançando o feitiço de imperturbabilidade.

— Ainda acredita que devo confiar neles? — Harry perguntou com dureza. — Ainda pensa que escondi o que descobri por capricho ou orgulho?

— O que penso é que você parece estar mais preocupado com essa garota do que com seus amigos. — Terry disse irritado. — Hermione acabou de ser petrificada por causa dela, mesmo que indiretamente, e pessoas podem ser mortas a qualquer momento e sua única preocupação é salvá-la.

— Merlin... — Neville olhou para o amigo assombrado. — Depois de tudo o que ouvimos os adultos dizerem com tanta indiferença, você ainda acrescenta mais isso? Harry quase morreu umas 10 vezes hoje para tentar nos salvar e aquela garota está sozinha, sendo usada e manipulado por um assassino! Pense por um segundo se fosse Ayana! Você gostaria que todos lavassem as mãos e a sacrificassem como alguém desimportante!

— Neville... — Terry empalideceu ao ver a raiva do amigo.

— Não! — Neville estava furioso. — Todos são importantes! Todos! Hermione, você, eu, essa garota ou qualquer aluno em Hogwarts são igualmente importantes. Agora pare de agir como um egoísta mimado, como se fosse o único aqui que teve a melhor amiga petrificada!

Terry abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

— Tem razão, me desculpe. — Ele engoliu em seco abalado.

— Harry passou os últimos meses respeitando vocês dois, o desejo de não se envolverem nas investigações, mesmo nas nossas discussões sobre o tema. E, nem por um segundo, ele deixou de pensar em maneiras de nos proteger, com a capa, o diário, tenso, sem dormir, com pesadelos e nem podia conversar com dois dos seus melhores amigos sobre isso, porque eles decidiram que preferem ser dois alienados. — Neville abriu os braços exasperado. — Ele é o alvo! E, mesmo assim, não quer deixar Hogwarts porque sabe que pode nos proteger e salvar essa garota! E, depois do ataque a Caverna e essa absurda reunião, nem você pode ficar aqui em pé e dizer que ele está sendo arrogante e convencido!

Neville terminou ofegante e cansado, Harry jamais o viu tão zangado e sua leal amizade, como sempre, o desconcertou.

— Você está certo. — Terry segurou a cabeça com as mãos. — Estou tão furioso... — Sua voz se embargou. — Com o que aconteceu com a Hermione, por ser tão inútil, mas, também estou furioso com os segredos. Eu sei, eu sei que não queria saber, sei que disse que não estava pronto para me envolver ou mentir para os meus pais...

— E, eu lhe disse que estava tudo bem, não quero que se obrigue a fazer nada que não queira. — Disse Harry duramente. — Mas, não é justo me cobrar por informações agora.

— Mas também não é justo que, como seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, parte da sua família, eu não saiba que você é o alvo! — Terry parecia magoado. — De todas as coisas que você descobriu, isso não poderia ter ficado em segredo! Eu pensei que confiasse em mim!

Harry riu assombrado.

— Confiança!? Você quer falar de confiança!? Eu não lhe contei porque você não podia me garantir que manteria segredo dos seus pais. Eu perguntei especificamente e você hesitou! — Harry esfregou a testa porque sua cabeça pulsava de dor. — Se tivesse me prometido que não contaria a ninguém, eu lhe diria tudo o que descobri, mas, bem, se você quer falar de confiança, vamos falar. O que eu lhe disse para fazer hoje? Eu lhe pedi uma coisa, Terry! Uma coisa! Se concentre! De a volta na piscina! Pegue a Hermione, os espelhos, exploda a parede! Eu disse para não pegar a Charlie, que não poderíamos ajudá-la naquele momento e o que você fez?

— Eu não podia deixá-la para traz! — Terry gritou de volta. — Eu jamais poderia deixar alguém ferido para traz! Ela teria morrido, sangrado até morrer lá no chão, sozinha! Você agiu como se não se importasse, como se não houvesse como salvá-la e, assim, deveríamos apenas nos salvar. Eu não concordo com isso.

— Porque é um idiota! Cego! — Harry tentou não ficar com mais raiva quando sua cabeça pulsou. — Eu nunca descartei ajudar a Charlie! Eu desci correndo na direção dela e lancei o feitiço para conter a hemorragia e quando os enviei com aquelas diretrizes, eu estava pensando nela também! Pense! Se vocês atravessassem rapidamente a Caverna e entrassem no vestiário, estariam seguros e poderiam ter estourado as paredes se unissem as três varinhas em um feitiço de explosão! Nós não sabíamos que ninguém estava nos ouvindo, assim, eu pensei que a ajuda poderia chegar em breve e um dos professores abriria a porta como fez Dumbledore. E, Charlie estaria ali, aos pés da escada, pronta para ser levada para a enfermaria! Vocês estariam seguros fora da Caverna ou trancados no vestiário! Eu não tinha como explicar tudo em poucos segundos, por isso eu lhes disse! Concentrem-se!

— Mas... —Terry estava tão pálido que parecia que vomitaria. — Ninguém ouviu...

— Sim. — Harry disse e bagunçou os cabelos. — Me deixou desconcertado quando continuei lutando e a ajuda não chegou, mas, isso só tornava o meu plano o melhor caminho porque vocês poderiam ter deixado a Caverna em busca de ajuda. Ao em vez disso, eu tive que me virar em 10 de um lado para o outro tentando salvá-los! Vocês estavam lentos demais por terem que carregar a Charlie e estiveram a dois segundos de serem mortos! Foi praticamente um milagre o fato de eu ter aparatado até vocês do outro lado da Caverna. — Harry ignorou seus olhares de espanto, porque ele deixou essa informação de fora do depoimento e, na hora do ataque, não tinham como perceber. — Você entende isso? Eu te pedi uma coisa, uma! E, o que você faz!? Se coloca, Neville, Charlie e Hermione como alvos!

— Eu... não pensei... — Terry puxou os cabelos desesperado. — Eu queria salvá-la... não sabia que você ia parar o sangramento...

— Terry... — Harry o olhou decepcionado. — Se a Charlie ia sangrar até morrer lá no chão, carregá-la, lentamente, todo aquele caminho com olhos fechados, mudaria o que? Ela ainda sangraria e morreria. Eu disse, não podemos fazer nada por ela agora, porque o que podíamos fazer era sobreviver e buscar ajuda. E, no meu caso, distrair o basilisco para vocês terem tempo de fazerem isso. Quanto tempo você acha que eu poderia segurar a basilisco, enquanto você se arrastava pela caverna carregando-a? — Ele suspirou exausto e muito chateado. — Você disse que não pensou, tudo bem, porque eu fiz isso. Eu respirei fundo, analisei a armadilha em que estávamos e, então, eu sabia o que fazer e lhe disse! Você só tinha que confiar em mim! Você ousa... — Sua voz se perdeu de emoção. — Me cobrar confiança, mas, quem não confia em mim é você e isso quase nos matou a todos hoje!

O silêncio na sala era ainda pior do que antes, o que parecia impossível.

— Merda... — Terry tinha uma expressão atormentada. — Se Charlie estivesse sangrando mesmo, o único jeito de salvá-la era ir buscar ajuda o mais rapidamente possível... Meu Deus! Se não fosse o feitiço da sua família, eu teria matado ela! — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que transbordaram por seu rosto pálido. — Hermione poderia ter morrido e, ela estar petrificada agora, é minha culpa!

— Temos que parar com isso! — Neville exclamou angustiado. — Olha o que estamos fazendo! Brigando uns com os outros, nos acusando, nos culpando e, aposto que se aquele maldito pudesse nos ver, estaria rindo muito feliz por isso.

— Neville está certo... — Harry sentiu a cabeça pulsar. — Voldemort é o único culpado, não nós ou essa garota e precisamos nos controlar para podermos salvá-la. Mas... não sei como faremos isso porque... — Harry encarou Terry com dureza. — Não podemos confiar nos adultos e, hoje, percebi que não somos uma equipe, porque uma equipe confia uns nos outros. Você não confia em mim, Terry e, quer saber, eu também não confio em você.

Cansado demais para continuar essa discussão que não os levaria a lugar algum, Harry saiu do Covil.

— O que eu fiz? — Sussurrou Terry olhando para a porta aberta por onde Harry passou.

— Terry...

— Não, Neville, não adianta tentar me fazer sentir melhor... Eu fui um idiota cego, como ele disse, e não apenas hoje... — Terry se sentou e segurou a cabeça. — Eu o decepcionei, o magoei... você está certo, ele precisou de mim todos esses meses e eu sabia disso... — Ele olhou para Neville arrasado. — Eu vi sua tensão, sabia que algo estava acontecendo e ele me disse que não precisava da minha varinha e, sim, do seu melhor amigo o apoiando, mas, eu fui covarde... — Sua voz se embargou. — Eu... estou acostumado a deixar os adultos resolverem tudo e, depois do ataque a Luna, estava tão apavorado que fiquei aliviado que os aurores assumiriam, pensei... Mas, Harry viu além, não é? E, eu devia ter confiado nele, em sua intuição e julgamento, assim como deveria tê-lo seguido hoje sem questionamento... — Terry parou e olhou para o amigo com atenção. — Você viu também, não só o apoiou em sua desconfiança aos adultos, como tentou me convencer a deixar Charlie hoje.

— Você acha que eu vi tudo isso que o Harry descreveu ser seu plano? — Neville riu sem qualquer humor. — Merlin, não, eu não sou ele, Terry, nenhum de nós é, e não vi nada além de correr, chegar ao vestiário e explodir a parede. Que foi o que ele pensou e nos mandou fazer aliás e, por isso, eu não quis levar a Charlie, só o fiz porque você disse que a arrastaria sozinho. — Neville o encarou com sinceridade. — Quando ficou claro que estávamos presos, minha primeira reação não foi pensar no que fazer e sim perguntar ao Harry, "o que fazemos agora? " Porque, de todos nós, ele é o melhor nesses momentos, em encontrar o caminho para sobreviver e resolver um problema após outro, sem nunca desistir. Isso não me faz um covarde, Terry, me faz inteligente por seguir o melhor líder presente. Além disso, ele também era o único ali que poderia lutar com a maldita cobra, assim, o melhor que eu podia fazer para ajudá-lo, era seguir sua liderança e sair do caminho.

Eles ficaram em silêncio quando a verdade afundava em Terry lentamente.

— Jesus Cristo... ele realmente lutou com um basilisco... — Terry disse meio assombrado e ao encarar Neville, nenhum deles pode se conter e começaram a rir histericamente. — Eu, o julgando arrogante por dizer que poderia ajudar os aurores e o que ele faz? Aparata em Hogwarts e luta contra um maldito basilisco de mil anos... — Disse ele gargalhando descontroladamente.

— Sim... — Neville disse rindo tanto que seu estômago doía. — E, ele eletrificou a água...

— Ah!Ah!Ah! Eu pensei... juro que pensei que estava morto quando cai na piscina, mas a eletricidade só me fez cocegas... Ah!Ah!Ah! — Terry se dobrou no sofá sem conseguir controlar o riso.

Demorou um pouco, mas, quando eles finalmente se acalmaram, Terry suspirou tristemente, porque não havia nada de divertido em toda essa bagunça.

— Obrigado, Nev, você é um bom amigo.

— Você também é... não, me escuta. — Neville não o deixou se autodepreciar. — Harry está chateado agora, até mesmo magoado, mas, isso logo vai passar e ele compreende porque você e Hermione não quiseram se envolver. Muitas vezes, quando eu disse que não os compreendia ou concordava, Harry me dizia que vocês não estavam prontos, que estávamos em tempos diferentes porque somos pessoas com histórias diferentes. E, sobre hoje, como eu disse, nós não somos o Harry e, bem, se você acha que ele te deu uma boa esculachada por seu erro, imagine o que acontecerá com a Hermione quando ela for despetrificada? — Disse Neville divertido.

— Oh! — Terry arregalou os olhos ao lembrar o erro da Hermione e imaginar a cena. — Merlin a salve! — E, não aguentando, começaram a rir tudo de novo. Quando conseguiram parar, Terry se levantou e lhes serviu um copo de água da mesinha do canto tentando acalmar a histeria absurda. — Você está certo, Nev, nós não somos o Harry, mas somos seus amigos e, sabe, ele está certo também, eu não estava pronto e nós não somos uma equipe de verdade. E, é isso que Harry Potter precisa, Nev, tanto quanto precisa da nossa amizade e apoio, ele precisa de uma equipe que siga sua liderança com confiança, que proteja suas costas, que não o questione, o atrase ou atrapalhe. — Terry passou as mãos pelos cabelos. — Eu estive tão cego, pensei que entendia... Ele me disse, sabe, Harry disse que eu não entendia o que o futuro nos reserva.

— Até Voldemort estar morto, nossa luta não é apenas com livros, Terry. — Disse Neville com firmeza se levantando também.

— E, não podemos, Hermione e eu, nos alienarmos da verdade. — Acrescentou Terry.

— Mesmo os adultos confiáveis falharão e precisaremos estar preparados. — Neville afirmou.

— Estamos em guerra... — Disse Terry engolindo em seco. — Quer dizer, eu já sabia disso, mas agora, percebo que somos os soldados nesta guerra, Nev, não somos crianças, não podemos ser.

— Sim. — Neville suspirou muito cansado. — Mas, quer saber, a batalha de hoje terminou e... na verdade, é quase um milagre não termos perdido ninguém e isso me faz acreditar que, de certa forma, nós vencemos. Vamos lá, vamos ver a Hermione antes de descansar e, talvez, exista alguma novidade sobre Charlie também.

Eles chegaram a enfermaria rapidamente e Harry não estava lá como esperavam, mas, antes que pudessem se preocupar, a agitação do Prof. Joe lhes chamou a atenção.

— Não importa o que me diga! Não permitirei que corte o braço dela, deve haver outra maneira! — Joe estava dizendo ao curandeiro de cabelos brancos, alto e magro feito um caniço.

— Sr. Price, eu sou curandeiro a mais de 50 anos que é pelo menos uns 15 a mais do que você tem de vida, assim, acredite quando eu digo que a amputação é a única solução para a paciente. — Disse o Curandeiro entre entediado e arrogante.

— Isso pouco me importa! — Joe gritou furioso. — Sou formado em Educação Física e no meio do meu Mestrado em Anatomia e Fisiologia do Corpo Humano, portanto, sei o suficiente para lhe dizer que não aceito esse diagnóstico! Os ossos foram estraçalhados, mas existe uma preservação dos nervos e tendões que me fazem acreditar que seu braço pode ser salvo.

— Não entendo metade do que disso, Sr. Price e seus estudos trouxas pouco me importam. — O Curandeiro gesticulou com desprezo. — Sejam quais forem os seus supostos conhecimentos ou os métodos de tratamentos trouxas, com certeza, eles serão inferiores aos mágicos, portanto, estou lhe dizendo que precisamos transferi-la agora mesmo para o St. Mungus e realizar a amputação.

— Me recuso! O mundo trouxa tem uma medicina incrivelmente avançada e a cada dia avança mais, Curandeiro Lintner! Ou encontra uma maneira de curá-la ou a levarei a um hospital trouxa para uma cirurgia! — Gritou Joe furioso.

— O senhor não pode fazer isso! Com a petrificação, o Estatuto de Sigilo estaria seriamente ameaçado! — Curandeiro Lintner se indignou. — Se o senhor não ceder, terei que chamar os aurores e mandar prendê-lo por ameaçar o Estatuto e a vida da Sra. Price com sua atitude absurda.

— Droga, onde está o Harry? — Neville sussurrou preocupado. — Ele sempre sabe o que fazer nessas horas.

— Sim, mas... — Terry olhou para o amigo e disse um pouco acanhado e surpreso. — Eu sei o que fazer também.

— Sabe? Então faça, Terry. — Neville o incentivou.

— Ok. — Terry se adiantou até onde os dois homens estavam se encarando ao lado da cortina que deveria esconder a cama de Charlie. — Com licença.

— Se está procurando a Madame Pomfrey, garoto, ela já deve estar voltando, apenas teve que sair por um momento. — Respondeu o Curandeiro Lintner impaciente.

— Não, quero falar com o Joe. — Disse Terry um pouco tímido, não estava acostumado a se impor entre os adultos. — Professor, eu tenho dois tios que são médicos trouxas, se o senhor quiser, podemos levar a Charlie para a clínica deles e conseguir uma cirurgia para o seu braço, sem que o Estatuto seja ameaçado.

— Realmente? — Joe o olhou com esperança. — Eu conheço muitos médicos, mas eles não sabem sobre magia.

— Meus tios sabem, Joe e sei que estarão mais do que dispostos a ajudar. — Terry disse com mais firmeza e sua mente já começava a pensar em como contatá-los o mais rápido possível. — Quando olhei o braço da Charlie, me pareceu que era possível salvá-lo...

— E, o que um garoto de 12 anos sabe? — Interromper o curandeiro com desdém. — Sr. Price, os ossos do braço poderiam ser reconstruídos, mas os tendões e nervos que se conectam ao cérebro não, pois foram rompidos! Alguns tão esmagados e destruídos que é impossível refazê-los!

— No mundo mágico, talvez, mas, os cirurgiões trouxas tem técnicas que lhes permitem reconstituir os tendões e nervos, existem até mesmo a possibilidade de emprestar de outra parte do corpo e fazer um enxerto. — Disse Joe com convicção.

— Isso é impossível! — Lintner exclamou assombrado.

— O senhor é que não passa de um retrógado ignorante. — Disse Joe e o dispensando se aproximou de Terry. — Terry, qualquer coisa que puder fazer para entrar em contato com seus tios, por favor, é urgente.

— Ok. Vem comigo. — Terry o levou para fora da enfermaria e o direcionou para o jardim. — O jeito mais rápido que fazermos isso é o senhor aparatar na clínica dos meus tios em Londres, explicar a situação em detalhes e, que eu o enviei. — Terry deu o endereço e os nomes de Martin e Elizabeth. — Agora, meus tios não são cirurgiões, mas, eles conhecem alguns médicos e curandeiros nascidos trouxas que trabalham na Clínica Relive, que é uma clínica clandestina que utiliza métodos trouxas e mágicos.

— O que? Isso existe? — Joe perguntou chocado.

— Sim, mas, eles são muito discretos por causa do Ministério e meu tio tem trabalhado com eles na área de saúde mental, pois ele é psiquiatra. — Terry caminhava na direção do portão de Hogwarts tentando se manter com a pernas compridas de Joe. — Essa é uma longa história para outro dia, mas, o fato é que meu tio poderá conseguir um dos médicos da clínica para voltar com o senhor e examinar, transferir e tratar de Charlie rapidamente. Na Clínica Relive, eles terão todas as técnicas, trouxas e mágicas para salvar seu braço, mas o senhor tem que dizer que ela está indo para a clínica dos meus tios. Entendeu tudo?

— Sim, com certeza. — Eles chegaram ao portão e Joe o abraçou com força e brevemente. — Obrigado!

E, um segundo depois, ele saiu pelo portão e aparatou.

Terry ficou parado e respirou fundo sentido a adrenalina baixar lentamente enquanto uma grande autossatisfação o envolvia.

— Talvez seja assim que o Harry se sinta depois de uma luta. — Sussurrou ele e erguendo os ombros, voltou para o castelo.

Harry, deixou o covil pelo caminho menos óbvio e o mais longo, ou seja, pelo longo e estreito corredor que o levou até o terceiro andar onde, no ano anterior, Fofo estava sendo mantido. Sua cabeça pulsando o lembrou da bolsa com poções, o que o fez se lembrar de todas as suas coisas que ficaram no vestiário meio destruído da Caverna e, ao pensar no mapa do seu pai, ele mudou de direção. Ao chegar a Caverna, viu que os caçadores do Ministério já tinham deixado o lugar e, agora, deveriam estar seguindo os canos para tentarem encontrar a entrada da Câmara Secreta. Satisfeito, ele entrou rapidamente sem se preocupar em colocar a capa e não percebeu que Lockhart estava no corredor, escondido em um nicho, esperando que Fudge aparecesse para poder lhe cumprimentar e puxar o seu saco.

Gilderoy olhou surpreso e desconfiado para Harry, que andava furtivamente e entrou na Caverna ao ver que estava vazia. Ele mesmo ficou tentado a entrar e verificar se encontrava algo interessante que pudesse usar em algum novo e lucrativo golpe, mas, as ordens eram para que ninguém acessasse a Caverna e Gilderoy ficou com receio de ser pego pelos aurores e que estes fizessem muitas perguntas ou o investigassem.

Harry entrou e pegou sua mochila onde estavam seus livros e a roupa que pretendia colocar para as aulas. Para ganharem tempo e treinarem mais, eles se habituaram a tomar banho ali na Caverna e irem direto para o café da manhã e aulas, assim, não tinham que subir para as Torres. Olhando com atenção, ficou aliviado ao ver que o mapa estava bem ali e, voltando para a área onde a viu pela última vez, procurou e não encontrou a bolsa personalizada de poções que JJ fez para ele.

— Mas... que merda! — Sussurrou irritado. Investira uma fortuna em todas aquelas poções e as lágrimas da fênix! Eram elas que o salvariam se a basilisco o mordesse.

Sabendo que ficar ali e ser pego não era uma boa ideia, Harry deixou a Caverna rapidamente e se mantendo nas sombras. Lockhart hesitou, mas, depois se desiludiu e decidiu segui-lo, pois Potter lhe parecia muito suspeito.

Harry seguiu para a enfermaria para ver a Hermione e, enquanto caminhava, sua mente voltou para a conversa com Terry. Se sentia arrependido, pois fora muito duro com seu irmão e, na verdade, a culpa por essa bagunça era toda dele. Harry reconhecia isso, ele era um péssimo líder porque, quando um membro da sua equipe não confiava em você, era sua culpa, pois alguma coisa você fez, ou não fez, para não lhe passar a confiança que ele precisava para segui-lo. E, Denver estava certa, se ele não resolvesse esse problema, se não confiasse neles e eles em seu líder, acabariam por se matarem.

Distraído, Harry não percebeu que estava sendo seguido ou que seus passos o levavam para a enfermaria pelo corredor onde Luna foi atacada. Desde o Halloween, sempre que precisava ir ver a Madame Pomfrey, ele ia por outro caminho, pois não gostava de se lembrar de como encontraram a Luna pendurada daquela maneira horrível. Infelizmente, quando percebeu, Harry já estava a poucos metros de distância e não valia a pena voltar, assim, ele prosseguiu e, quando passou em frente a porta do banheiro feminino onde vomitara no ano anterior, depois da aula do Snape, ouviu uma menina chorando. Franzindo o cenho, Harry parou, preocupado, pois sabia que todos os alunos deveriam estar em suas salas comunais. Seus pensamentos foram para a menina que estava sendo possuída por Voldemort e, decidido, Harry entrou no banheiro.

— Olá? — Disse gentilmente. — Eu te escutei chorar lá de fora... entrei apenas para ver se está tudo bem... — O choro parou e tentando não a assustar, acrescentou. — Eu sou um menino, mas, posso chamar uma professora se você precisar?

De repente, um fantasma atravessou uma das portas do reservado. Era uma garota muito jovem, cabelos pretos presos em um rabo em cada lado da cabeça, usava óculos grandes e redondos, também era claro ver que era a fonte do choro pelas lágrimas em seu rosto.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, esse é um banheiro de meninas. — Disse em tom de repreensão.

— Me desculpa, apenas, eu a ouvi chorar e fiquei preocupado. — Harry suspirou, sentindo o cansaço envolvê-lo, a verdade é que seria muita sorte encontrar alguma pista ou mesmo a garota que procurava no banheiro. — Não vou mais incomodá-la...

— É claro que não se preocupa comigo, a pobre fantasma que não para de chorar, Murta-que-geme, é como eles me chamam. — Ela se esbugalhou em soluços dramáticos.

— Sinto muito. — Harry disse sincero. — Como é o seu nome?

A fantasma parou de chorar e o encarou surpresa.

— Você quer saber meu nome? O de verdade? — Sussurrou ela roucamente.

— Sim... quer dizer, se o apelido não te agrada, não seria gentil te chamar por ele, não é? — Disse Harry um pouco confuso.

— Quando era viva, me chamava Myrtle Warren. — Disse ela tristemente e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar, ao mesmo tempo, sua cabeça dolorida o lembrou que precisava de uma poção.

— Eu me chamo Harry, Myrtle, prazer em conhecê-la. — Disse suavemente e, indo até a pia circular, Harry abriu uma das torneiras para jogar uma água fresca no rosto. — Porque estava chorando?

— Oh! Eu estava aqui cuidando da minha vida e alguém achou que é engraçado jogar um livro em mim...

— Sinto muito, talvez a pessoa não te viu ou teve a intenção de te acertar. — Disse Harry enfiando a cabeça sob a torneira e molhando a nuca para tentar aliviar a tensão.

— Não, os alunos gostam de zombar da pobre Murta. — Disse ela um pouco agudamente e Harry sentiu sua cabeça pulsar. — Aposto que era algum jogo para ver se acertavam minha cabeça

— Você viu quem jogou o livro? — Harry perguntou acenando a varinha para secar os cabelos.

– Eu não vi... Eu estava apenas sentada em bem ali, pensando em minha morte e, então, alguém abriu a porta e jogou o livro. — Disse ela chateada. — Está lá, foi levado pela água...

Harry olhou para o chão um pouco surpreso ao perceber que estava inundado de água, mas, como queria muito ir embora logo e tomar sua poção para dor de cabeça, decidiu não perguntar o porquê. Espiando embaixo da pia para onde Myrtle apontava, viu um livro pequeno e fino caído ali, ele tinha uma capa preta e gasta, estava todo molhado como tudo o mais naquele banheiro. Harry estendeu a mão e o pegou, a água escorreu e o livro se secou mostrando que tinha magias de preservação. Rapidamente, Harry percebeu que era um diário e o ano meio desbotado na capa lhe informou que tinha cinquenta anos de idade. Abrindo-o encontrou na primeira página o nome "T. S. Riddle", em tinta borrada e quase ilegível. Folheando, percebeu que estava todo em branco, provavelmente, tinha magias que escondiam o que o seu dono escrevia nele, afinal, o seu próprio diário era assim. E, deveria ser antigo, um presente de um avô, talvez, considerou Harry e se perguntou como veio parar aqui, jogado desta maneira displicente.

Em sua mente brilhou a imagem da Luna e de como seus colegas estavam roubando e escondendo suas coisas por toda a escola. Sim, isso seria algo que algum bullying idiota consideraria engraçado, pensou, pegar o diário e jogar em algum lugar qualquer bem no momento em que esse Riddle não poderia sair para procurar. O garoto ou garota deveria estar desesperado que alguém encontrasse e descobrisse como ler o que escreveu e, se era um presente especial, ficaria arrasado se perdesse.

— Escute, Myrtle, vou guardar e tentar encontrar o dono, pois é um diário e pode ser importante para alguém. — Disse Harry e rapidamente o guardou em sua mochila. — Sinto muito que fizeram isso, se descobrir quem foi, o denunciarei para o meu Chefe. Ok?

— Você é muito gentil... para um menino. — Disse ela o olhando de soslaio.

— Obrigado, acho. — Harry sorriu e acenou. — Até outro dia, Myrtle.

— Tchauzinho. — Disse ela acenando com um suspiro dramático.

Harry deixou rapidamente o banheiro e apertou o passo para a enfermaria sem perceber que sua sombra se deteve quando o viu passar pelas imensas portas duplas.

Lockhart parou pensativamente, pois sentia que tinha feito uma grande descoberta e precisava decidir como usar isso para sua vantagem. Era óbvio o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo dos narizes do diretor e dos aurores. Agora, imagine isso! Ele, Gilderoy Lockhart descobriu tudo sozinho! Seu sorriso arrogante se ampliou ao pensar em como sua fama duplicaria quando revelasse ao mundo que Harry Potter era o herdeiro de Slytherin! "Duplicaria? Ora, o que estava pensando? Sua fama alçaria aos céus nunca antes explorados! " Enquanto voltava para o corredor da Caverna para ficar de tocaia à espera do Ministro, Lockhart pensou no plano fabuloso de Harry. Não entendia como nunca pensou, ele mesmo, em fazer algo assim, imagine se... Um novo pensamento lhe ocorreu e Lockhart se deteve com o pé no alto e olhos esbugalhados. Claro! Sim! Era isso que faria! Seria perfeito!

Desistindo de ir encontrar Fudge, ele decidiu ir para o seu quarto realizar um delicioso tratamento facial enquanto tomava um banho de banheira. Não precisava puxar o saco do Ministro, pois, quando concluísse seu plano, ele seria eleito o próximo Ministro da Magia!

Harry entrou na enfermaria e descobriu por Neville o que estava acontecendo com Charlie e que Terry estava ajudando. Madame Pomfrey não estava por perto e Harry desistiu de pegar sua poção para dor de cabeça, decidindo que o melhor era ir descansar e pronto. Sentando-se ao lado de Hermione, suspirou ao apertar sua mão com carinho.

— Sua boba, custava ter corrido para o vestiário quando eu pedi? Hum? E, porque não usou a varinha para carregá-la? — Harry olhou para Neville. — Não lhes ensinei nada? Porque a estavam carregando nos braços e não com suas varinhas?

Neville abaixou a cabeça e corou envergonhado.

— Desculpe, na hora do pânico, parece que nenhuma ideia vem à tona, não sei como faz isso, pensa tão friamente e vê todos os caminhos, os certos e os errados. — Disse ele cabisbaixo.

— Tudo bem. — Harry suspirou cansado. — Eu também cometi erros e tenho que resolver isso, ainda estou analisando tudo na minha mente, mas, depois que a Hermione acordar, quero que sentemos e analisemos cada uma das nossas decisões e erros. — Harry esfregou a testa.

— Eu gostaria disso. — Terry se aproximou lentamente enquanto ouvia o Harry. — Gostaria que compreendêssemos os nossos erros para assim aprendermos a ser uma equipe de verdade.

Harry o olhou com atenção e viu sua expressão e postura determinada.

— Finalmente está pronto? — Perguntou suavemente para ter certeza e ouvir a confirmação de sua boca.

— Eu estou pronto. — Terry endireitou ainda mais sua postura e afirmou com convicção.

— Bom, porque somos péssimos, teremos muito o que treinar e não serei bonzinho. — Disse Harry com dureza e emoção ao mesmo tempo.

— Ok. — Terry e Neville acenaram concordando.

— Você sabe da Pomfrey? — Harry perguntou mudando de assunto e era como se tudo estivesse bem outra vez ou, quase isso. — Queria uma poção para dor de cabeça.

— Ela acompanhou a Prof.ª McGonagall até a casa dos Grangers para explicar sobre a Hermione. — Disse Flitwick entrando na enfermaria. — Vocês não deveriam ir para seus quartos descansarem? Não imaginei que os encontraria aqui ainda.

— Pretendíamos apenas passar um tempo com a Hermione antes de ir, professor. — Disse Terry e pegou do bolso do agasalho esportivo que usava a bolsa de poções do Harry. — Estou louco por um banho, mesmo que o senhor me secou mais cedo... Aqui.

— Você a pegou! — Harry sorriu aliviado, estava com medo que os aurores a tinham confiscado. — Obrigado.

— Tem algumas poções aí que os aurores fariam perguntas se te vissem com elas, assim, achei melhor escondê-la em meu bolso. — Disse Terry com um sorriso suave.

Harry devolveu o sorriso e bebeu a poção. Neville suspirou ao perceber que as coisas estavam voltando ao normal.

— Porque a Madame Pomfrey teve que ir com a McGonagall, senhor? — Neville perguntou curioso. — E porque a Vector não foi avisá-los?

— Vector estava controlando os Gryffs e Minerva achou que, como vice-diretora e a pessoa que entregou a carta de Hermione, seria mais fácil se ela fizesse isso. — Flitwick fez uma careta e Harry sorriu ironicamente.

— Isso não deve ter ido muito bem, não é? — Perguntou ele, pois sabia que os Grangers não gostavam de McGonagall depois das mentiras sobre o mundo mágico que ela contou.

— Não, na verdade, não poderia ter sido pior e, além de expulsá-la, exigiram a presença do curador para lhes informar do estado de saúde de Hermione. — Flitwick olhou para Hermione. — Assim, Poppy foi pessoalmente tranquilizá-los, afinal, com o curandeiro Lintner aqui, não haveria perigo em deixar Hogwarts por um momento.

— Bem, depende do ponto de vista, porque as coisas ficaram bem complicadas a meia hora atrás, professor. — Disse Terry e em tom baixo contou o que aconteceu entre Joe e o Curandeiro e sobre suas ideias para ajudar.

— Isso foi muito inteligente de você, Terry, pensou rápido e agiu corretamente. — Elogiou Flitwick e Terry corou, enquanto Harry e Neville sorriram orgulhosos. — E, você está certo, Poppy ficará muito chateada e daqui a pouco o curandeiro da clínica chegará para realizar a transferência, assim, poderemos ter mais confusão. O melhor que fazem é irem descansar e, por favor, respeitem a ordem de não deixarem as Torres. Ok?

Os três acenaram e deixaram a enfermaria depois de se despedirem da Hermione. Eles se arrastaram pelos corredores do castelo, em silêncio, sentindo um misto de tristeza e alívio. Era incrível pensar em tudo o que aconteceu naquelas últimas horas, ainda não eram 11 horas e a sensação era que se passaram dias. Subindo as escadas, lentamente, se surpreenderam ao ouvirem passos apressados atrás deles e, ao se virarem, se depararam com Falc subindo a grande escadaria de mármore. Sua expressão era sombria e Harry supôs que Dumbledore já avisara os Boots sobre o ataque, afinal, eles eram membros da AP. O que o surpreendia era o fato de a Sra. Serafina não estar com ele.

— Papai? — Terry perguntou do alto da escadaria que se moveu enquanto ficavam parados, elas não gostavam muito disso.

Sr. Falc levantou o rosto e pareceu surpreso ao vê-los, depois aliviado e continuou a subir até que finalmente as escadas pararam e eles se encontraram no mesmo corredor.

— Que bom encontrá-los, estive tentando contado pelo espelho e pelo flu de Dumbledore e Flitwick, mas ninguém respondeu. — Disse Falc muito sério e quando os olhou com atenção, franziu o cenho. — Porque ainda estão com as roupas do treino? E, porque não estão na aula? — Ele olhou para o relógio para ter certeza do horário. — Pensei que os pegaria assim que terminassem as aulas da manhã... — Ele suspirou parecendo cansado ou triste.

Harry não entendeu nada porque, se ele não sabia do ataque, o que estava fazendo ali? E, ao olhar para os amigos viu a mesma confusão.

— Sr. Falc...

— Papai, o que...

Falc olhou para o filho com mais intensidade e seus olhos azuis pareciam muito tristes o que os calou, mas então...

— Terry, você tem sangue em sua roupa... O que... — ele olhou para os três e finalmente percebeu que algo grave aconteceu. — O que aconteceu?

— Podemos explicar depois, o que eu não entendo é porque o senhor está aqui se não sabe o que aconteceu está manhã? — Terry parecia preocupado e seu pai olhou em volta como se quisesse ganhar tempo.

— Sim... Ok, precisamos de um lugar privado para conversar. O escritório de Flitwick ou Dumbledore serve... — Harry sentiu seu estômago se afundar ao ver seu ar triste e perdido.

— Podemos ir ao Covil, teremos privacidade lá. — Harry disse e eles começaram a subir as escadas para o quinto andar. — Neville, é melhor vir também, não quero que ande sozinho.

— Ok. — Seu amigo lhe lançou um olhar preocupado e ele apenas acenou respondendo a sua pergunta silenciosamente. "Sim, estou preocupado com Terry e, talvez, ele precise do nosso apoio".

Quando entraram no Covil, a tensão tinha voltado e Harry pode ver, pelas expressões cansadas de Terry e Neville que, assim como ele, tudo o que queriam eram descansar, mas, parecia que o dia difícil ainda não tinha acabado.

— Como o senhor entrou, Sr. Falc? — Perguntou Harry também tentando ganhar tempo e lhe dando a chance de organizar seus pensamentos.

— Ah! Eu, finalmente enviei um patrono a Dumbledore pedindo que me autorizasse a entrar pelo portão e ele respondeu da mesma maneira, assim, aparatei em Hogsmeade. — Disse ele e passou as mãos pelos cabelos que não estavam bem penteados como habitualmente. — Pretendia encontrar com ele e pedir que os chamassem depois que terminassem as últimas aulas da manhã, mas vocês não estão nas aulas...

— Papai. — Terry o interrompeu, pois Falc estava protelando. — Porque está aqui? O que aconteceu?

Falc o encarou outra vez com o mesmo olhar intenso, como se tentasse passar alguma mensagem importante. Harry nunca viu isso, mas imaginou que deveria ser uma mistura de intenso amor, cuidado e segurança.

— Sua avó Honora partiu esta manhã. — Disse em um sussurro tão suave que era difícil de ouvir e seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas de tristeza.

— O que? Partiu para onde? — Terry se mostrou perdido.

Harry se aproximou e apertou seu ombro, entendendo muito bem o que o Sr. Falc queria dizer.

— Ela se foi, filho. — Falc suspirou como se fosse doloroso dizer as palavras. — Vovó morreu esta manhã...

— Não! — Terry gritou, saltou para traz abruptamente e ergueu os braços como se tentasse se defender da verdade dolorosa. — Não! Não!

— Terry... — Falc falou suavemente.

— Não... isso é mentira! — Quando o pai se aproximou, Terry se afastou e se desvencilhou de Harry também.

— Filho, eu sinto muito...

— Porque está mentido!? — Gritou ele furioso e os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas e raiva. — Eu a vi ontem! Me despedi dela, minha avó está bem! Ela está bem!

— Terry! — Falc o alcançou finalmente e o segurou contra o peito. — Sinto muito, sinto muito.

— Não, papai... não... — Terry tentou se afastar como se ser consolado significasse admitir a verdade. — Ela não pode... Eu a vi ontem, eu a vi, eu a vi... Ela estava bem...

— Eu sei, eu sei... — Falc sussurrou enquanto o abraçava. — Sinto muito, filho, sinto tanto... — Sua voz se embargou e ele soluçou enquanto o apertava mais forte. E, isso, mais do que qualquer coisa, fez Terry compreender que era verdade. A dor e lágrimas de seu pai pela morte da mãe tornou tudo real e só lhe restou desmoronar em soluços dolorosos contra seu peito.

Harry se afastou para a janela e deixou que tivessem esse momento com privacidade. Encarando as montanhas nevadas e o vento furioso de inverno, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto e se lembrou do seu primeiro encontro com a Sra. Honora há um ano, quando ela o confundiu com seu pai. Fora um momento assustador, mas doce e, depois, ela lhe contara inúmeras histórias sobre sua avó e o encantara com sua gentileza e carinho. Ouvindo a dor de seu amigo, sentiu seu coração se apertar por ele e todos os Boots, pois sabia que o Sr. Boot, Adam, Ayana e Serafina também estariam arrasados.

Neville deixou a sala e se sentou na escada, lembrando-se da tristeza que sentiu quando seu avô falecera a quase 3 anos. Ao contrário de sua avó, ele costumava ser um avô compreensivo e amigo, perdê-lo deixara um grande vazio em sua vida. Suspirando, Neville pensou no dia horrível que tiveram e percebeu que estivera errado antes porque, afinal, eles perderam alguém hoje.

Honora acordou de repente sentindo seu coração bater num ritmo estranho. Olhando em volta, procurou o que a acordara, mas, o quarto, que clareava com a luz cinzenta da manhã de inverno, estava como sempre, assim como a respiração de seu Áquila ao seu lado. Ela o olhou e sorriu pensando que ainda era tão bonito como quando o conhecera. Se levantando, ela olhou pela janela, viu toda a neve branca que cobria o imenso jardim e fez uma careta. Detestava o inverno, a neve, o frio, sua estação preferida era a primavera, o calor, as flores os cheiros... Sim, a primavera era perfeita.

Seu coração fez outro tumtumtum estranho e ela suspirou colocando a mão sobre o peito confusa. Fechando os olhos, respirou fundo e sentiu sua magia se mover lentamente como se deixasse a si mesma e se movesse para o ar, para longe e, então, ela entendeu.

— Oh... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, depois sorriu serenamente, porque era hora e ela estava pronta.

Era o que Honora queria, sempre que esteve lúcida, ela pedia a deusa, a magia, que a levassem quando ainda estivesse forte e não tão vazia de si mesma, tão debilitada e retorcida que não poderia se reconhecer ou viver com dignidade. Seu pedido foi atendido e, enquanto lhe doía deixar sua família, sentia que era o momento. Honora não era tola, sabia que eles estavam envolvidos com mil complicações importantes, enredados com a vida, cheios de energia e batalhas em seus futuros. Cuidar dela, seria um custo que eles estavam mais do que dispostos a dar, mas ela não queria que esses cuidados se prolongassem infinitamente. E, se esse era o momento, então, significava que eles estavam prontos também, pensou e, em sua mente, os rostos de seus netos brilharam. Não, eles ainda não estavam, eram jovens e protegidos demais para compreenderem a dor da morte, mas, seus pais e avós o ajudariam, Honora tinha certeza disso.

Sabendo o que queria fazer, Honora trocou sua camisola por vestes amarelas com bordado rosa escuro, ela lhe lembrava a primavera e eram as ideais para hoje. Depois, voltou ao quarto e acordou Áquila que abriu os olhos confusos.

— Querida? Já está vestida? — Ele olhou pela janela e o dia que surgia lentamente.

— Sim, quero que me leve ao Chalé. — Disse ela suavemente lhe beijando o rosto, sentiria falta disse, de poder tocá-lo.

— Ao Chalé? — Ele se sentou na cama suspirando e esfregando o sono do rosto.

— Sim, você me disse que quando quisesse ir, eu deveria lhe pedir e não tentar ir sozinha. Você me leva? — Disse ela sorrindo docemente, Áquila retribuiu, como sempre.

— Claro, querida. Você quer ir agora ou depois do café da manhã? — Perguntou enquanto se levantava.

— Agora, querido. — Honora disse ao sentir seu coração fazer outro tumtumtum estranho.

— Ok, vou me trocar em um momento e podemos tomar o café com Falc e Serafina. — Disse ele enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Menos de 10 minutos e eles estavam na estrada com o carro, Honora disse que não queria aparatar ou usar o flu. Na verdade, ela queria olhar a paisagem do seu lar pela última vez no plano físico, mas, suspirou irritada com tanto branco e cinza atrapalhando o verde.

— Detesto o inverno. — Disse ela e Áquila riu divertido.

— Você diz isso todo o inverno, querida e nunca muda, sempre há frio, céu cinzento e neve no chão. — Disse ele.

— Queria que fosse sempre primavera, no mundo todo, aposto que as pessoas seriam mais felizes. — Disse ela e, olhando para ele, que dirigia e sorria calmamente, acrescentou. — Você me fez muito feliz, Áquila.

Áquila a olhou um pouco surpreso e seu sorriso ficou maior.

— Que bom, minha doçura. — Ele estendeu a mão e pegou a dela. — Você me faz muito feliz todos os dias também.

— Nada poderia me deixar mais realizada. — Ela disse sorrindo. — Ser mãe foi minha maior alegria e, vê-los crescer e se tornarem boas pessoas, motivo de muito orgulho, mas, amá-los é fácil, eles são minha carne e sangue. O que faz com que me sinta mais realizada, neste momento, é ter amado e sido amada por você, por quase 50 anos. Isso, é um grande feito, sabe, nos unir a outro ser humano e, mesmo com todas as dificuldades, não desistir do outro, de amá-lo e fazê-lo feliz. Obrigada por isso, Aq, por nunca desistir de me fazer feliz.

Ele voltou a olhá-la ainda mais desconcertado por suas palavras e, ao encontrar o seu olhar de profundo amor, percebeu que ela estava dizendo adeus. Áquila, olhou para a estrada sentindo seu coração se acelerar e apertou sua mão com mais força. Não, ainda não, por favor, é cedo demais...

— Querida, você não tem que me agradecer. É minha maior honra e alegria ser seu marido e amar você... na verdade, amar você sempre foi fácil, minha Honora. — Ele beijou as costas de sua mão suavemente.

— Estou pronta, Aq e preciso que seja forte. — Ela o olhou com orgulho. — Você sempre foi o mais forte, me deu filhos fortes, Falc se casou com uma mulher incrível e, eles me deram os mais maravilhosos netos. Eles precisam de você e, por isso, não quero que lamente minha partida por muito tempo. Ok? Eu estarei bem, manterei um olho nas crianças e esperarei por você, junto com a Carole.

— Eu... — Sua voz falhou enquanto ele tentava ser forte, mas a dor era grande demais. — Eu tentarei ser forte, mas, nunca poderei ser feliz sem você, minha querida, pois, você levará meu coração.

— Bem, então, lhe deixarei o meu e espero que isso o permita um pouco de felicidade, meu amor. — Disse ela e seu sorriso aumentou quando o Chalé apareceu. — Sempre me sinto mais feliz ao voltar para a casa.

Honora esperou que o marido abrisse sua porta e apertou o casaco para se aquecer do frio ao descer do carro.

— Aonde você gostaria de ir? — Perguntou ele com voz trêmula.

— Ao lugar em que mais fui feliz aqui e aonde está a primavera, ou pelo menos a temperatura e as flores, claro. —Disse ela e eles caminharam para a estufa. — Ah, uma vez, James, filho de minha amiga Euphemia, me ajudou a pegar tulipas para a Carole, você acredita? O menino mais gentil de todos.

— Sim, ele é especial. — Sussurrou Áquila e olhou para a janela onde seu filho dormia. — Quer que chame o Falc?

— Não, eu já disse tudo o que precisava a ele e não quero que meu menino me veja partir. — Honora suspirou ao entrar na estufa cheia de lindas e coloridas flores. — Seria muito doloroso, mais do que já será...

Áquila conjurou uma poltrona e a ajudou a sentar. Ela suspirou quando o tumtumtum de seu coração falhou uma batida.

— Ok. — Disse ele e, se ajoelhando a sua frente, pegou suas mãos e beijou as costas, singelamente. — Queria mais 50 anos ao seu lado, meu amor. — Seus olhos derramaram lágrimas que ela limpou docemente.

— Nós nos veremos um dia e não desgrudarei de você por nada, então, prometo. — Ela suspirou sentindo a magia se espalhar ainda mais e deixá-la, ficou feliz com a ideia de que ela se uniria com a magia de seu lar. — Nesta casa, foi onde mais fui feliz e nesta estufa... Merlin, acredita que eu tentei ensinar o Falc a cuidar das flores?

Os dois riram com a lembrança.

— Sim, ele detestou.

— Sim, meu lindo menino, era como ser torturado e, no entanto, às vezes, Falc ficava parado me olhando cuidar das flores. Um dia, perguntei por que, e ele disse, "Acho você mais bonita que todas as flores, mamãe". — Honora sentiu seu coração se apertar pelas saudades que já a tomava. — Carole foi o oposto, ela amava as flores, mexer nas terras, ver as plantas ganharem vida.

— Sim, ela era uma grande Herbologista, estava perto de concluir seu Mestre e tão feliz. — Seus olhos espelharam as saudades e tristeza por sua filha perdida a tanto tempo.

— Quero que se concentre na vida, Aq, me prometa e diga aos outros que eu pedi isso. Chorem, se entristeçam, mas, depois, voltem a vida e aproveitem cada segundo. — Disse ela acariciando seu rosto com carinho. — Diga aos meus netos que lamento não ficar mais e por não ter estado tão presente nestes últimos anos. Esse é meu maior arrependimento, não ser a avó que eles mereciam.

— Não diga isso, eles a amam, você sabe, e não te culpam... — Ele viu a palidez aumentar em seu rosto quando ela suspirou suavemente.

— Sim, mas, eu escolhi a tristeza, Aq, escolhi me concentrar na morte e não na vida que cercava o meu mundo. Mesmo que nem sempre foi uma escolha, eu ainda não lutei tanto quanto poderia, mas... — Seu coração fez outro tumtumtum apressado. — Eu os amos, diga... que eu os amos... Serafina... diga que ela estava certa... — Seus olhos se fecharam e ela suspirou lentamente quando outra vez o tumtumtum falhou. — Te amo, Aq... — E, então o tumtumtum parou para sempre.

Áquila esperou outra respiração, mas não houve, seu peito continuou sem se mover, não havia suspiros ou sua voz doce com palavras de amor.

— Oh... Merlin, por favor, dói demais... — Ele continuou a olhando e esperando. — Por favor... apenas... — Se inclinando Áquila deitou o rosto em seu colo. — Ah! Por favor!

Os soluços o tomaram e ele a apertou com força sentindo que, em seu corpo, não havia mais vida, que não era mais sua Honora e, ainda, tentando compreender como viveria sem seu coração.

Honora caminhou na estufa e sentiu uma presença ao seu lado.

— Oh... senti tanto a sua falta. — Disse e a abraçou fortemente.

— E, eu a sua mamãe. Todos os dias. — Carole a apertou sentindo seu cheiro.

— Precisamos ir. — Outra voz disse suavemente e, ao se virar, Honora se deparou com Louis Davis.

— Louis! — Ela também o abraçou com força.

— Olá, Sra. Honora, é bom vê-la, mas, agora, precisamos ir, nosso tempo está se esgotando. — Disse ele apressado. Parecia tão jovem e bonito!

— Ir? Para onde? — Disse confusa e viu seu querido Áquila chorando, se aproximando tentou tocá-lo, mas, ela era só energia, alma, espírito, magia. — Eu estou bem, meu amor.

— Depois a senhora pode voltar e tentar lhe passar bons sentimentos, mamãe, assim como aos outros, agora, precisamos ir até o Terry, ele precisa de nós. — Ela estendeu a mão. — Vem.

Honora acenou confusa e preocupada, apertou sua mão e desejou estar com Terry, quando abriu os olhos, soube que estava em Hogwarts e porque Terry precisava deles.

— Merlin! — Disse apavorada ao ver o imenso basilisco perseguindo Terry e seus amigos.

— Não temos poder para interferir, mas podemos lhes passar energias e sentimentos positivos, mamãe. Hoje, isso é mais importante do que nunca e nosso amor sempre os tocam de alguma maneira. — Disse Carole e se aproximou da professora caída e sangrando. — A ajuda virá, seja forte.

— Harry, use o feitiço! Acredite que pode e conseguirá. — Gritou James Potter ao lado do garoto que era muito parecido com ele.

Harry! Honora se lembrou dele e, de repente, percebeu que foi ele quem a ajudou com as flores. Incrível como tudo era claro, pensou, ao ver o menino se deter e acenar a varinha sobre a jovem caída e sangrando sem nem abrir os olhos. Ele correu e atraiu o basilisco gritando e lutando como se pudesse ver, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem bem fechados. Honora viu que James e uma jovem ruiva o acompanharam de perto.

— Não! Terry, você não deve levá-la! Siga o plano do Harry! — Gritou Carole, mas Terry estava determinado.

Honora entendeu, ao ver a lentidão com que andavam, o porquê dessa ideia ser a errada.

— Pelo menos use a varinha! Terry! — Gritou Louis com força.

— Neville! — Um senhor idoso de cabelos brancos e expressão determinada falou ao lado de seu neto. — Use a varinha! Wingardium Leviosa!

Honora tentou ajudar, mas eles não ouviram.

— Estão em pânico. — Carole disse angustiada. — Apenas Harry consegue manter a cabeça fria nesses momentos, é incrivelmente instintivo.

— O que podemos fazer? — Honora perguntou chocada ao perceber que seu neto poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

— Continuar passando nosso amor e energia, mamãe. A senhora sentiu sua magia deixar seu corpo, certo? Bem, ela não se espalha, apenas deixa seu corpo físico, mas continua a fazer parte de sua alma, assim, temos de enviar nosso amor através da nossa. — Explicou sua filha Carole e, então, eles viram a basilisco ir na direção de Terry. — Não!

Harry conseguiu detê-la por um pouco, mas, logo se tornou claro que os três seriam mortos.

— Aparate, Harry! — Lily Potter disse com força. — Está ouvindo, Harry James!

— Você consegue, filho! Vá até eles! — James gritou e, um segundo depois, Harry apareceu em frente aos amigos e professora.

— Impossível! — Honora sussurrou chocada e aliviada.

— Harry tem uma profunda conexão com a magia, mamãe e com seus pais também. Aumentou muito depois do ritual de purificação que ele fez no verão passado, o ritual Yule ajudou ainda mais. — Disse Carole enquanto eles o observavam girar em todas as direções.

Ele eletrizou a água sem precisar de conselhos e saltou na cobra também, mas, quando se cansou, ouviu os pais e pediu ajuda a Terry e Neville.

— Eles podem te ajudar, você não está sozinho, confie neles, amor. — Disse Lily amorosamente.

— Harry tem um grande instinto, não precisa de nós o tempo todo. — Disse James quando, finalmente a basilisco partiu. — Apenas de vez em quando precisamos ajudá-lo e ele sente como se algo ou sua magia estivesse lhe aconselhando.

— E, é verdade, Harry é tão conectado com sua magia e a do ambiente que consegue sentir quando lhe enviamos nosso amor e, às vezes, conselhos, através da nossa própria magia que conectamos a dele. — Disse Lily e olhou com orgulho para o filho que acenou para a bolsa de poções. — Como quando lhe dissemos para não contar a ninguém sobre suas descobertas, será um desastre se os aurores interferirem com seus planos nada sutis.

— Ele está tão perto da verdade. — James abraçou os ombros da esposa. — Ela só pode ser salva, verdadeiramente, por ele e não deixaremos que nosso filho perca sua alma gêmea se pudermos fazer algo sobre isso.

— Eu...não entendo tudo, mas, quero ajudar. — Disse Honora determinada e disposta a ser uma avó melhor agora do que fora em vida.

— Bom, porque acredito que nos próximos anos, teremos muito trabalho. — Disse outra voz que Honora reconheceu muito bem. — Olá, amiga querida.

— Euphemia!

Honora e Euphemia se abraçaram fortemente.

— Ginny? — Lily perguntou preocupada.

— Lutando sua própria batalha. — Respondeu Euphemia. — Cedrella não a deixará sozinha nem por segundo.

— Agora que ela está tão forte, é uma questão de tempo para que tudo termine. Sinto isso. — Disse Fleamont olhando para a porta que voou destruída e Dumbledore que entrou de varinha em punho. — Como sempre, está atrasado, meu velho.

Honora olhou em volta para todas aquelas pessoas e sorriu feliz ao perceber que ainda poderia ajudar a sua família. Sentindo em seu coração, ela suspirou e disse:

— Tenho que ir, Falc precisa de mim.

 **NA: Olá, apenas um pequeno aviso para quem não gosta. Não pretendo escrever a todo o momento sobre as pessoas que estão mortas, suas interações ou tentativas de ajudar os vivos. Esse, afinal, não é o foco. Queria apenas mostrar, com muita delicadeza, que a morte não precisa, na história, ser o fim. E, voltarei a mostra-los se, e apenas, alguém importante morrer.**

 **Espero que tenham gostado e me digam em suas lindas e longas revisões! Adoro elas!**  
 **Até mais, Tania**


	67. O Caminho Certo

Notas do Autor

 **Oi! O que dizer sobre esse capítulo? Ah! Senti vontade de gritar umas 100 vezes! E, gritei em algumas delas! Eu tinha algumas ideias e planejamentos, linhas de tempo e tal, mas, como sempre, o Harry decidiu tomar as rédeas da história, literal e ironicamente, e seguir o seu caminho. Isso me deixou completamente perdida, me levou a ter que fazer dezenas de pesquisas, me atrasou para caramba e me enfureceu algumas vezes. No fim, Era O Caminho Certo e o Harry esfregou isso na minha cara! Ooooo, garoto inteligente!**  
 **Tive muita ajuda de um amigo leitor que tb me ajuda muito na composição dos feitiços novos, rituais e, no caso deste capítulo, em conhecimento mitológico, além de ler o que escrevi e me dizer que não estava tudo horrível. Assim, MUITO OBRIGADA, RUAN! Ainda que esteja um pouco atrasada.**  
 **Por fim, (me desculpem por uma nota tão longa) gostaria de enviar um recado ao Dan Black Potter, ou Daniel, não consigo responder as suas revisões, porque vc não está cadastrado no FF e sua conta sumiu do grupo do Facebook. Assim, se puder voltar ou se inscrever, adoraria voltar a falar com vc.**  
 **Outro recadinho ao Gaius Black Potter, estou sentindo falta de suas lindas e longas revisões, espero que esteja bem ou que se estiver com raiva de mim, isso passe logo e vc me perdoe.**  
 **Agora o capítulo, revisem, por favor, Tania**

Capítulo 66

Quando Terry se acalmou e conversava baixinho com seu pai, Harry e Neville se aproximaram lhe dando um grande abraço. Falc também os abraçou e o clima era de muita tristeza.

— Como estão todos, Sr. Falc? — Harry perguntou preocupado. — Adam e Ayana? O Sr. Boot?

— Todos arrasados, Harry. — Falc respondeu e, sem constrangimento, limpou mais algumas lágrimas do rosto. — Papai está tentando ser forte, mas, parece muito perdido, as crianças estão tristes e confusas. — Ele pigarreou tentando tirar a rouquidão da voz. — Serafina está com eles e Sirius também, nós o chamamos e ele deixou o treinamento mais cedo. Seus avós estão vindo de Oxford também e eu vim buscar vocês dois. Preciso apenas organizar tudo com Dumbledore e poderemos partir.

Harry ficou tenso imediatamente, porque não podia sair de Hogwarts agora ou deixar Neville sozinho, além de Hermione...

— Não podemos ir, papai. — Disse Terry tendo os mesmos pensamentos.

— O que? — Falc o encarou confuso. — O que é isso? Porque parecem tão exaustos e vestidos assim? Onde está a Hermione

— Houve outro ataque, Sr. Falc. — Contou Harry e se sentou no sofá porque sabia que essa conversa poderia ser longa. — Estávamos na Caverna quando o basilisco apareceu, nós lutamos o quanto pudemos, mas Hermione e a Prof.ª Charlie foram petrificadas.

— Merlin! — Falc ficou ainda mais pálido e apertou o ombro do filho com força. — Poderíamos ter perdido vocês também... O que? Como estão vivos?

— Harry, papai. — Terry disse com um sorriso suave e Neville acenou. — Ele foi incrível, lutou com a basilisco e nos salvou.

Harry corou quando o olhar do Sr. Falc se tornou uma mistura de surpresa, admiração e gratidão.

— Obrigado, Harry... Eu nem sei o que pensar se o pior tivesse acontecido... — Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos tentando afastar os pensamentos sombrios. — Mas, quando isso aconteceu? Dumbledore não nos informou de nada e... A Hermione e a professora ficarão bem?

— Imagino que as cartas estão a caminho para a Diretora da AP e os membros do Conselho. — Disse Terry pensativo. — Os aurores e o Ministro estão aqui, mas, foram avisados com mais urgência e, talvez, o diretor acredite que o senhor está aqui por causa do ataque.

— E, o ataque aconteceu hoje pela manhã, às 5:30. — Neville contou. — Hermione está apenas petrificada, mas, Charlie foi ferida e está sendo encaminhada para a Clínica Relive, estão tentando salvar sua mão.

— O que? Mas... — Falc bagunçou os cabelos. — Ok, me deem um resumo de tudo o que aconteceu, o ataque e tudo mais.

Harry acenou e explicou o ataque, sem entrar em todos os detalhes da luta, mas, contando como Charlie se feriu e os amigos o ajudaram. Contou também sobre a discussão com os aurores e Dumbledore, a chegada do Ministro. Terry finalizou, explicando os problemas de Charlie e como ele ajudou o Joe a levá-la para a clínica clandestina em busca de um tratamento melhor.

— Ok, vocês tiveram uma manhã e tanto. — Falc disse chocado e Harry se perguntou o que ele diria se lhe contasse a discussão que tiveram entre si. —Ainda bem que Charlie poderá ter melhores chances na Relive. Sua mãe precisa saber disso, ela quererá comunicar os pais da Associação. E, seu avô, como presidente do Conselho de Governadores, tem que ser informado também e... esse é um péssimo momento para tudo isso... — Seus olhos brilharam com novas lágrimas, mas elas não caíram. — Eu me sentiria melhor se vocês viessem para casa, meninos.

— Não posso deixar o Neville ou os outros alunos, Sr. Falc, mesmo se eles encontrarem o basilisco, posso ser o único que poderia ajudar, o senhor sabe, falando com ela. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— E, eu não posso deixá-los ou Hermione sozinhos, Harry precisa da minha ajuda, papai. Quando... quando será o... enterro... — Terry sussurrou com dificuldades.

— No sábado, mas... Terry... — Seu pai o olhou confuso, pois seu filho parecia diferente. — Seus irmãos precisam de você e, com esse novo ataque, sua mãe e eu ficaríamos mais tranquilos se vocês estivessem em casa.

— Ninguém ficará tranquilo até isso acabar, papai e, ir embora por uns dias, não mudará isso. — Terry falou com firmeza. — Iremos na sexta-feira depois das últimas aulas e poderemos passar o fim de semana. Neville também, você deve escrever a sua avó e pedir permissão. Estarei com meus irmãos, então, e não ficaremos atrasados com as aulas ou deixaremos Hermione sozinha por muitos dias.

Harry ficou surpreso com a determinação do amigo e percebeu que Neville se sentia da mesma maneira. Mas, como concordava com tudo que foi dito, apenas acenou com firmeza.

— Ok. Se vocês estão certos... — Falc passou as mãos pelos cabelos muito tenso. — Preciso conversar com Dumbledore e os aurores, saber se têm alguma pista ou estão mais perto de encontrarem o basilisco.

Todos ficaram tensos, esperando que o Sr. Falc fizesse perguntas ou insistisse em saber o que eles sabiam. Seria um teste forte a Terry, que teria que mentir ao pai em um momento tão difícil, mas, o Sr. Falc estava tão distraído e impactado, que não se lembrou que o Harry tinha informações secretas. Eles se despediram, pois era claro que os meninos estavam exaustos, e seguiram caminhos opostos.

Harry e Terry acompanharam Neville até a entrada da Torre Gryffindor e depois seguiram para a Ravenclaw, cuja sala comunal, estava abarrotada de alunos tensos. Assim que os viram, alguns dos alunos mais velhos começaram a fazer perguntas, mas, eles ignoraram e subiram as escadas rapidamente.

— Esperem. — Quem falou com firmeza foi Penny e eles se detiveram em frente as suas portas. — Não quero fazer perguntas tolas, quero apenas saber se estão bem ou se precisam de alguma coisa. — Ela perguntou suavemente e Scheyla apareceu um segundo depois, abraçando o Harry com força.

— Estava aflita de preocupação com você. — Disse ela muito emocionada. — O Sr. T disse que estava bem, mas, você demorou muito para aparecer e não podíamos sair.

— Sinto muito. — Ele disse sincero, retribuindo o seu abraço e o de Penny. — Mas tivemos que conversar com os aurores e Dumbledore, depois o Ministro apareceu. Passamos um tempo com a Hermione e, quando estávamos voltando... — Harry hesitou e olhou para Terry que suspirou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Meu pai apareceu de repente, ele... veio nos contar que minha avó Honora..., bem, ela se foi esta manhã. — Disse ele e, imediatamente, Scheyla e Penny o abraçaram.

— Vocês precisam descansar e se alimentar, já almoçaram? — Penny perguntou ao vê-los tão pálidos e abatidos.

— Não estou com fome... — Terry tentou dizer, mas Penny não quis ouvir e, em poucos minutos, ela e Scheyla desceram e voltaram com pratos de sanduíches e sucos.

Eles se sentaram na mesa do quarto do Harry e comeram em silêncio, as meninas apenas lhes fazendo companhias e sem perguntas. Mas, Harry sabia que elas queriam saber o que tinha acontecido ou, ao menos, como estavam Hermione e Charlie, assim, ele fez um resumo ainda mais curto do ataque do que fizera ao Sr. Falc. Terry explicou sobre Charlie e disse que Joe a levaria para um hospital em Londres para a realização de uma cirurgia.

— Isso é bom, poderei contar aos outros e ninguém ficará fazendo perguntas a vocês. — Disse Penny suspirando e se abraçou muito ansiosa. — Espero que eles encontrem o basilisco agora ou o próximo passo será fechar a escola.

— Você acha mesmo? — Scheyla perguntou preocupada.

— Sim, quer dizer, ninguém morreu, mas, depois dessa dupla petrificação e, sendo uma delas, um professor... Não sei, mas, acredito que a pressão será grande se não houver um avanço. — Disse ela tensamente.

Depois que elas partiram, Harry e Terry ficaram em silêncio tentando compreender tudo o que acontecera nas ultimas horas.

— O que faremos a partir de agora? — Perguntou Terry tentando se focar em uma crise de cada vez. No fim de semana, se concentraria em sua avó e em sua família.

— Contarei a você e Flitwick tudo o que descobri, vigiaremos ainda mais do que antes, precisaremos treinar o máximo que conseguirmos e estarmos muito atentos. — Harry pensou na preocupação de Voldemort com o fato da menina estar acordando. Talvez, isso fosse o que eles precisavam, se a garota percebeu que algo estava acontecendo, poderia procurar ajuda ou mostrar aflição e Harry estaria muito atento. — Seremos 4 pares de olhos agora e podemos ter sorte. No fim de semana, nos despediremos de sua avó e depois nos concentraremos em acabar com isso de uma vez.

— Você já sabe como fazer isso? Como mataremos a basilisco? — Terry perguntou, pois sentia que essa era a coisa mais difícil que fariam em suas vidas.

— Sim. Eu sei sim, apenas... preciso de alguns conselhos e acho que sei para quem pedir. — Disse Harry muito seriamente.

Terry foi para o seu quarto logo depois e Harry estreou sua grande e agradável banheira. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido, desgastado e a água quente o ajudou muito, pois a poção lhe tirara a dor de cabeça, mas, a exaustão e sensação de vazio não diminuíra. Na água quente e cheirosa, Harry reviu cada aspecto da luta e todos os erros que eles cometeram, incluindo os seus e esboçou algumas ideias para o treinamento deles como uma equipe. Decidiu escrever para a Denver e pedir conselhos sobre exercícios que os tornassem mais unidos e entrosados.

Antes de dormir, Harry meditou e percebeu que sua magia parecia cansada e... baixa, talvez fosse a descrição, como se ela estivesse precisando dormir, comer e repousar por um tempo. Suspirando, ele decidiu respeitá-la, pois, sua magia era quem lhe salvara a vida e de seus amigos hoje e ela fora muito além do que Harry poderia sonhar.

Depois de meditar e proteger os acontecimentos do dia com seu exército, Harry teve um sono profundo e era o que precisava, seu corpo, sua alma, sua magia e sua mente. Ele não acordou mesmo quando Terry veio verificá-lo ou chamá-lo para descer para jantar na sala comunal. Finalmente, quase 18 horas depois, ao amanhecer, Harry despertou com tanta fome que poderia ter ido direto para a cozinha e comido o café da manhã de toda a escola.

Antes de descer, ele foi ao quarto de Terry e o encontrou já acordado e olhando pela janela.

— Estou querendo ir à cozinha tomar café da manhã se tiverem liberado a nossa saída. Estou faminto. — Disse ele suavemente. Terry acenou e suspirou olhando para o Harry com seus olhos castanhos muito tristes.

— Sonhei com a minha avó... — Seus olhos brilharam de lágrimas e uma escorreu por seu rosto. — Ela me disse que está bem, segura e feliz com tia Carole e... que está muito orgulhosa de mim. Vovó disse que fui o melhor neto que ela poderia pedir... — Sua voz falhou e ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto soluçava.

Harry se aproximou e apertou seu ombro deixando que ele chorasse.

— Ela está certa, você a amava e sempre mostrou esse amor... Você me perguntou se fazer o melhor possível era o suficiente, Terry e, penso que quando damos todo o nosso amor a alguém... acho que isso é o melhor que podemos fazer. — Disse ele suavemente. — É o melhor de nós e, quer saber, você é muito bom nisso.

Terry enxugou o rosto e assentiu.

— Eu... sabia que ia perdê-la, aceitei e me preparei para isso, sabe, tentei passar o máximo de tempo possível com ela e aprender tudo o que podia, além de amá-la... Mas, eu pensei que a perderia para a memória, pensei que... um dia, chegaria em casa e vovó não se lembraria mais de mim, eu seria um estranho... não... não imaginei, por um segundo, que ela morreria tão cedo. — Ele olhou para o Harry perdido. — Não sei como me despedir dela, Harry, eu... como... Como você diz adeus?

Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar e seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

— Eu acho que não é um adeus de verdade, sabe, por isso você consegue, porque ainda podemos senti-los. — Harry suspirou e pediu. — Feche os olhos, Terry. Respire fundo e tente conectar-se com a magia do ambiente, pense em sua avó e deixe sua magia alcançá-la, seu amor... Eu nunca me sinto sozinho, não desde que entendi que meus pais me amavam, posso senti-los, seu amor... todos os dias... então, não é um adeus... não completamente...

Harry sorriu ao sentir o amor deles se conectar com sua magia, a sensação de orgulho e de fazer parte, seus pais, seus avós, o amor deles o percorria e era tão real quanto respirar.

— Oh... — Terry suspirou e sorriu levemente. — Posso sentir, eu entendo agora... Não estamos sem eles, não é?

— Eu acho que não, eles são magia, nós somos magia, o mundo é magia e estamos todos unidos pelo amor que sentimos. — Harry abriu os olhos e sorriu. — Dói, mas não sentir nada é pior, acredite em mim.

— Acredito. — Terry respirou fundou e suspirou. — Vamos lá, vamos pegar o Nev e ir para a cozinha, talvez, consigamos visitar a Hermione antes das aulas.

O aviso era de que as aulas recomeçariam hoje, o basilisco não fora encontrado, mas a escola estava cheia de aurores e caçadores do Ministério. Eles ficariam até que a basilisco e o responsável pelos ataques fosse encontrado. Penny lhes informou que, na tarde anterior, uma reunião de emergência acontecera, sem o Sr. Boot, mas com Falc e Serafina, outros membros da AP e do Conselho de Governadores. A decisão a que chegaram era de não fechar a escola, por enquanto, e sim, colocar 5 aurores e 10 recrutas aurores por toda a parte, vigiando e investigando.

Harry e Terry suspiraram aliviados e foram a torre Gryffindor onde combinaram de encontrar com Neville. Os gêmeos não estavam por perto e seu amigo disse que eles já tinham saído bem cedo.

— Estão aproveitando cada segundo para a pesquisa da pedra, deveríamos fazer isso também, mas, confesso que não consigo pensar em adubos no momento. — Disse ele cabisbaixo e Harry teve que concordar.

— Bem, pensei em nos reunirmos com o Flitwick depois das aulas, preciso preenchê-lo e Terry sobre tudo o que sabemos, depois, podemos acertar nossa agenda. — Disse Harry enquanto examinava o mapa para ter certeza que tudo estava ok. — Precisamos de mais tempo de treino, mas, ainda quero tentar avançar com as duas pesquisas o máximo que pudermos, apesar de tudo.

— Sem Hermione, com certeza, nos atrasaremos. — Disse Terry enquanto desciam as escadas para a cozinha. — Mas, você está certo, precisamos nos concentrar em acabar com isso e, depois, podemos compensar.

Harry acenou, ainda um pouco surpreso com a determinação que Terry demonstrava. Enquanto desciam, ele viu os aurores espalhados por todos os lados, assim como a equipe de caça.

— Como vamos investigar com eles espalhados por toda a escola? — Neville perguntou tenso.

— Usaremos a capa e o mapa, além de nossos cérebros. — Harry respondeu. — Quer saber, vamos para o Salão Principal, quero olhar com atenção para todas as garotas e ver se alguma parece mais aflita que o normal ou estranha.

— Estranha como? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Não faço ideia, mas, suponho que perceberemos se alguma coisa se sobressair. — Harry respondeu pensativo.

Acontece que, ir para tomar o café da manhã no Salão Principal, foi uma péssima ideia e completamente inútil porque todos pareciam muito tensos e aflitos. As meninas estavam chorosas e agarradas umas nas outras, além disso, a quantidade de olhares que eles receberam quando se sentaram na mesa Ravenclaw, fez Harry se arrepender de sua decisão imediatamente. Além de serem irritantes, todos os olhares atentos, tornou impossível observarem as meninas como queriam, assim, os três ficaram aliviados em poderem ir para as aulas.

— Acho que nunca te vi comer tanto. — Terry observou no corredor, depois que deixaram o Neville com outros Gryffs, não queriam que ele andasse sozinho.

— Estou me sentindo vazio, sabe, como se precisasse recarregar... — Harry suspirou. — Quando meditei ontem e me conectei com minha magia, senti que ela estava, não fraca, mas, ausente, gasta, cansada...

— Isso não me surpreende, além de todos os feitiços, que 2º anos não devem fazer com tanto talento ou poder, você aparatou, Harry. — Terry baixou a voz quando entraram na sala de aula. — Isso é algo considerado impossível na nossa idade, agora, fazer isso em Hogwarts, seria considerado impossível para quaisquer adultos também.

— Eu sei, foi por isso que não mencionei nada para King e Moody... — Harry suspirou e pegou seu livro de Transfiguração. — De qualquer forma, eu sinto a minha magia, ela apenas precisa de repouso, tranquilidade e tempo para recarregar... na verdade, acho que sei uma maneira de ajudar com isso. — Harry ficou pensativo quando teve uma ideia.

— O que está pensado? — Terry sussurrou, mas McGonagall entrou, o que tornou a conversa impossível.

Harry não podia fazer magia e os professores foram compreensíveis e discretos. Depois da última aula de Feitiços, eles foram visitar a Hermione e tiveram sorte porque Madame Pomfrey tinha notícias de Charlie.

— Prof. Joe me manteve informada como lhe pedi e as notícias são promissoras. — Disse ela suavemente. — Acabei de receber uma carta dele e Charlie passou por uma cirurgia extensiva de reconstituição dos nervos da mão e braço. O próximo passo é reconstruírem os ossos com o Esquelesce, por fim, eles ajustarão os nervos em seus devidos lugares, em cada osso e articulação. Serão vários procedimentos e demorará bastante, além disso, depois que acordar, Charlie fará fisioterapia por um tempo até recuperar toda a mobilidade da mão, mas, o mais importante, é que a amputação não será necessária.

Os três ficaram emocionados de tanto alívio e Harry aproveitou para conversar com Madame Pomfrey sobre a sua ideia. A curandeira ficou intrigada, mas, concordou que poderia dar certo, ainda que ela insistiu que Harry não deveria deixar a escola sozinho, pois era perigoso. Ele prometeu que chamaria Flitwick para acompanhá-lo.

Assim que deixaram a enfermaria, eles foram ao escritório do professor de Feitiços, que os recebeu com chás e sanduíches. Harry contou tudo o que descobrira com Dobby, o que de verdade aconteceu no ataque ao Colin, tudo o que ele ouviu e suas teorias. Ele acrescentou o que ouviu no dia anterior e a aparatação, que deixara de fora de seu depoimento.

— Incrível! — Flitwick exclamou com sua voz esganiçada. — Os aurores não têm metade dessas informações e, estão tão longe da verdade, se pudéssemos confiar-lhes com esses fatos...

— Depois de ontem, sinto ainda menos confiança, professor. — Harry foi sincero. — Antes era só... bem, a verdade é que não sei explicar exatamente o que ou porque sentia que não devia lhes contar nada. É como se minha alma, minha magia, todos os meus instintos me alertassem que não devo deixar os aurores saberem todas essas informações. Fiquei com receio de estar errado ao confiar neste sentimento, que estava sendo orgulhoso e desconfiado. Ao mesmo tempo, comentei com Neville do meu temor de que eles não fariam de salvá-la a principal prioridade da investigação, mas, depois do que ouvi ontem... Eu tenho certeza que ela não será a prioridade e que eles irão sacrificá-la, sem pensar duas vezes, assim, temos que resolver tudo nós mesmos.

— Nós apoiamos o Harry, professor e precisamos nos unir para tentar acabar com isso de uma vez. — Disse Terry e Neville acenou fervorosamente.

— Eu concordo com tudo o que foi dito. — Flitwick suspirou e fez uma prece para estar certo. — Você tem um plano, Harry?

— Sim, senhor, pelo menos, um esboço de um. — Harry se inclinou a frente. — Acredito que temos que pensar por etapas, nos preparar e agir em cada uma delas. Primeiro, temos que identificar quem é a menina que está com esse objeto amaldiçoado, temos que ser discretos, atentos e investigar o que considerarmos uma anomalia. Comportamentos estranhos, fora do normal, notas ruins nas aulas e coisas assim. — Harry disse e todos acenaram. — Se encontrarmos algo assim, investigamos com mais atenção, temos minha capa e o mapa, além da ajuda do senhor, professor, que sabe feitiços que podem nos ajudar a identificar um objeto amaldiçoado.

— Ok. Imagino que você não considere que posso ir nos quartos de cada aluna e procurar, discretamente. — Disse Flitwick pensativo.

— Isso seria bom, se soubéssemos o que estamos procurando... Quer dizer, se for uma joia, estará no corpo da pessoa, que o usará o tempo todo, certo? — Harry expôs seus pensamentos. — Acredito que as chances de ela o deixar no quarto durante as aulas são poucas e o senhor ainda poderia ser pego por alguém, mesmo um dos professores, entrando nos quartos das meninas das outras casas.

— Isso seria muito problemático. — Disse Flitwick com uma careta. — E, se tentasse ir à noite, quando estiverem dormindo, o risco fica muito maior porque muitas meninas podem usar feitiços de alertas. Não teria como explicar algo assim sem deixar de contar a verdade... Ok, entendi. Examiná-las em minha sala de aula também não é uma opção, pois não seria nada discreto.

— Sim. Inicialmente, o meu temor era esse, sabe, que os aurores saíssem revistando os quartos das meninas ou cada uma delas, sem a menor sutileza. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos. — Tremo só de imaginar o que Voldemort faria se algo assim acontecesse.

— Quais são as outras etapas, Harry. — Terry perguntou suavemente.

— Nos proteger. Desde que Colin foi petrificado, eu praticamente só deixo a Torre para as aulas e refeições. Quando precisamos ir para a estufa de adubos ou laboratório, uso a capa e o mapa. Evitei o Covil e outros lugares comuns, com exceção da Caverna, mas, tinha a esperança de que, com todos vocês juntos, mais a Prof.ª Charlie, Voldemort não atacaria. No dia da petrificação do Colin, ficou claro que o seu interesse era ser discreto porque não quer que fechem a escola ou que me levem embora se perceberem que sou o alvo. — Harry suspirou. — Estava contando com isso, que ele seria paciente e isso me daria tempo de encontrar a menina, mas...

— Ele cometeu um erro, não é mesmo? — Flitwick apontou e Harry acenou concordando.

— Como assim? — Neville perguntou curioso.

— Primeiro, a menina estar acordando me leva a crer que ela está lutando. — Disse Flitwick pensativo. — Ela está sendo possuída, controlada de alguma maneira e, assim como quando somos vítimas do Imperius, nossa magia começa a lutar para se defender do invasor. É instintivo e natural que comecemos a resistir, o que me leva a pensar que ela é muito forte magicamente para conseguir combater uma magia negra feita por um bruxo tão poderoso quanto Vol... demort. — Flitwick hesitou no nome, mas Harry sorriu por sua tentativa que não o chamar mais de você-sabe-quem. — Segundo, ele arriscou tudo tentando usar o elemento surpresa para pegar o Harry, mas, sua missão falhou, e isso me faz pensar que sua ação precipitada foi um grande erro.

— Eu concordo. Ainda poderia ter tido consequências terríveis, mas... Isso me deixa ainda mais confuso, sabe, porque, o Voldemort do ano passado, foi extremamente paciente ao esperar pelo melhor momento para agir. Ele planejou com cuidado e só tentou roubar a pedra no fim do ano, tirou Dumbledore do caminho e esperou que os professores estivessem distraídos ou ocupados. Esse parece impulsivo, impaciente e quando o ouço falar com a Freya... — Harry tentou explicar a sensação. — Ele ainda é cruel e mal, mas também parece quase infantil, como uma criança brincando com seu animal de estimação. Uma criança mimada que faz birra quando seus planos não vão na direção esperada e Voldemort... Vocês viram a lembrança da luta, puderam observar como ele era elegante e sinuoso, persuasivo, perceptivo e extremamente inteligente.

— Como isso é possível? Como pode haver dois Voldemort? — Terry perguntou e, claro, ninguém tinha uma resposta.

— Professor? — Neville estava pensativo. — O senhor disse que o fato da garota estar resistindo a essa magia negra desconhecida, significa que ela é forte magicamente, então, isso quer dizer que deve ser uma das meninas mais velhas. Certo?

— Sim, acredito que 4º ano ou acima, talvez uma aluna do 3º ano poderosa, mas, seria muito improvável essa menina ser mais nova que isso. — Disse ele e suspirou. — Ainda que não devemos descartar nada porque, quando se trata de magia, tudo é possível. Quais são suas outras ideias além de investigação e proteção, Harry?

— Treinamento. Precisamos treinar e, é por isso que quero ir para a Floresta, me conectar com a magia natural poderá recarregar a minha magia mais rapidamente, pois não tenho tempo para esperar dois ou três dias para que aconteça naturalmente. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos. — Ainda que gostaria que houvesse algo que me ajudasse na hora da luta, juro que pensei que não conseguiria no fim, mas, de repente, me veio à mente que vocês poderiam lançar feitiços, mesmo com os olhos fechados.

— Nunca ouvi falar sobre nada que possa ser usado para recarregar a magia em um duelo e, se existe, não seria permitido em competições. — Disse Flitwick e sorriu. — Ainda que em uma situação de vida ou morte, suponho que seria útil.

— Com certeza. Bem, por fim, a última etapa é salvarmos a garota, destruir esse objeto amaldiçoado e matar a basilisco. — Harry disse e os viu ficar tenso. — Eu tenho um plano, mas precisarei da ajuda de vocês.

— Vamos ajudá-lo, Harry. — Disse Neville preocupado.

— Podemos fazer isso, como uma equipe, teremos mais chances. — Disse Terry convicto.

— Qual o seu plano? — Flitwick se inclinou para frente interessado.

Harry sorriu e se sentiu mais otimista agora que não estava sozinho. Sim, pensou, era muito bom fazer parte de uma equipe.

Ao fim da reunião, eles desceram para o jantar para mais observações, mas, nada lhes chamou a atenção. Harry percebeu que os gêmeos não estavam por perto e, depois do jantar, os três se enfiaram sob a capa e foram até o laboratório.

— Olá, não vi muito vocês esses dias. — Disse Harry ao encontrá-los debruçados em anotações e cercados por Hecatitas. — Vocês têm que ir as refeições ou alguém perceberá, não se esqueçam que a escola está cheia de aurores agora.

—Nós sabemos e estamos aproveitando que todo mundo está ocupado ou distraído para ganhar vantagem. — Disse Fred levantando os olhos de suas anotações.

— Sim, semana que vem, tudo deve voltar ao normal e, então, teremos que fazer um horário mais normal. — Disse George suavemente. — Vocês vão ajudar?

— Eu irei, mas, o Harry precisa estar em outro lugar. — Disse Terry e Harry acenou tirando o mapa da bolsa.

— Fiquem com o mapa e caminhem sempre juntos, ninguém andando sozinho e não passem do toque de recolher. Ok? — Ele falou com firmeza e todos concordaram, ainda que Fred fez uma careta contrariado.

Harry deixou o laboratório, vestiu a capa e caminhou invisível pela escola até chegar ao escritório de Flitwick, que o esperava, assim, ao bater na porta, seu pequeno professor saiu.

— Aqui, professor. — Disse Harry em um sussurrou e o deixou entrar sob a capa.

— Ok, isso é muito interessante. Você disse que ela pertenceu ao seu pai? — Sussurrou Flitwick enquanto caminhavam para fora da escola.

— Sim. Dumbledore me enviou no Natal em meu primeiro ano e Sirius confirmou que ele e papai, além de Remus e Peter, se divertiram muito andando pela escola invisíveis. — Disse ele e parou quando a porta de entrada se abriu para a entrada de dois aurores. Ágil, Harry segurou Flitwick pelos ombros e deu a volta nos dois bruxos, saindo pela porta antes que ela se fechasse.

— Pode me soltar agora. — Disse ele e Harry percebeu que tirara seus pés do chão e carregara o diminuto professor.

— Desculpe. — Disse ele corando um pouco.

— Tudo bem. — Disse Flitwick rindo divertidamente. — Acredito que já passamos dessa fase, principalmente depois da última vez que você me carregou.

Harry acenou se lembrando muito bem daquele dia. Os dois caminharam apressadamente pelos jardins, passaram pelo chalé de Hagrid e se aproximaram do Lago Negro.

— Espero que minha ideia de certo. — Disse Harry quando se aproximaram das árvores da Floresta Proibida.

— Mal não fará. — Flitwick disse e olhou em volta ansioso quanto mais avançavam, mesmo que estivessem se mantendo na beira da Floresta. — Tem certeza que ele virá?

— Sim. Firenze sentirá que preciso dele ou terá lido nos movimentos dos planetas que nos encontraríamos hoje. — Disse Harry enquanto se aproximavam do jardim que plantara para sua família no ano anterior. — Não duvidaria que já estivesse nos esperando... Ah, veja, lá está ele.

— Que curioso! — Exclamou Flitwick muito surpreso.

Harry lhes tirou a capa, a guardou em sua braçadeira e avançou pelo jardim que estava completamente nevado.

— Firenze. Que bom ver você, meu amigo, obrigado por vir. — Disse Harry estendendo o braço em um cumprimento formal e respeitoso.

— Meu amigo. — Firenze retribuiu o cumprimento em um aperto firme. — Fiquei feliz quando vi o nosso encontro nos planetas. É sempre bom reencontrar um bom amigo.

— Digo o mesmo. — Harry apontou para Flitwick. — Este é Filius Flitwick, meu Professor e Meistr, além de um amigo confiável. Professor, este é meu amigo, Firenze.

— Uma grande honra, Firenze. — Disse Flitwick empolgado, se inclinou levemente e levou o punho fechado ao peito.

— A honra é minha, nobre Meistr. — Disse Firenze suavemente e apoiou o punho sobre o coração. — Fico feliz em conhecer um amigo de meu amigo.

— Eu também. — Flitwick olhou com orgulho para Harry. — Harry me falou muito bem de você e sei que posso lhe confiar sua segurança, Firenze. Amanhã, retornarei para buscá-lo. Até mais, meus queridos. — Flitwick se inclinou respeitosamente e partiu, se desiludindo e desaparecendo em segundos.

— Senti que precisava de mim, meu amigo, e minhas visões me mostraram que está em grande perigo. — Disse Firenze e Harry acenou dando de ombros.

— Até que Voldemort esteja morto, sempre estarei em grande perigo, mas, o momento, é dos mais tensos, Firenze, porque todos estamos em grande risco. — Ele disse seriamente. — Eu pedi a Hagrid que lhes avisassem sobre a basilisco, para que fossem mais cuidadosos, ainda que acredito que ela não consegue deixar a Câmara para a Floresta.

— Hagrid me procurou e deu o seu aviso, Harry. Agradeço muito por se lembrar de nós. — Disse Firenze curvando a cabeça em gratidão. — Não estamos acostumados a ser lembrados ou protegidos por bruxos.

— De nada. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos — Ainda que prefiro que os agradecimentos venham depois que tudo acabar. Por isso vim lhe pedir ajuda, ontem sofremos um ataque brutal, eu enfraqueci minha magia lutando com a basilisco e uma amiga e professora foram petrificadas. Tive a ideia de vir passar a noite na Floresta e me conectar com sua forte magia, talvez isso me fortaleça mais rapidamente. Não posso ter minha magia enfraquecida em um momento como esse.

— Sua magia não está fraca, Harry, ela é forte como sempre, mas, posso sentir que está precisando de repouso e alimentação. — Disse Firenze suavemente. — Sua ideia foi muito boa, porque não se recarrega a magia apenas alimentando o seu corpo físico, mas, também se alimentando com a magia do ambiente. Não existe lugar mais mágico do que a Floresta Proibida, assim, acredito que ela o ajudará a se recuperar. O melhor seria que ficasse por alguns dias em profunda meditação, mas, uma noite poderá ser o suficiente, sendo você tão jovem.

— Isso é ótimo. — Harry suspirou aliviado de que estava certo em sua ideia. — Queria lhe perguntar outra coisa. Lembra-se quando me disse que eu era um guerreiro e que, às vezes, precisarei matar, mesmo que não aprecie isso? Como o caçador?

— Sim. Espero que nossa conversa tenha lhe dado a paz que precisava. — Disse Firenze seriamente.

— Sim, muito mesmo. E, o ritual na montanha... foi incrível, Firenze, muito obrigado por sugerir a purificação e nos guiar aquele dia. — Harry sorriu sincero. — Nunca me senti tão... limpo e conectado com a magia, com o amor dos meus pais e, desde então, me sinto cada vez mais forte e seguro. Antes, parecia que algo sempre me fazia ter pensamentos pessimistas, sabe, como se não devesse acreditar em mim mesmo ou em coisas boas, mas, depois do ritual... É difícil explicar completamente, mas, não me sinto mais tão solitário ou pessimista e isso é muito bom.

— Fico feliz, Harry. Posso sentir que sua alma está mais forte e sua mente mais segura, seu coração encontrou a paz que a culpa lhe roubava. — Disse Firenze o encarando com seus surpreendentes olhos azuis como se lesse sua alma. — O que quer me perguntar sobre o caçador?

— Preciso caçar a basilisco e quero saber como fazer isso como os antigos faziam, quero a benção da magia para matá-la e entregá-la como oferenda. — Harry disse suavemente. — Estive lendo sobre os meus antepassados, os Druidas, sobre os Alto Elfos e como eles faziam seus rituais, respeitavam a natureza e a magia acima de tudo. Não preciso da caça e não quero que uma criatura mágica de mais de mil anos apodreça depois que eu a matar, quero entregá-la de volta para a natureza. Sinto que preciso respeitá-la e devolver sua essência ao início de tudo.

— Isso é muito nobre de você, Harry, mas, para fazer algo assim, você precisaria de uma arma feita por elfos ou goblins, uma arma mágica poderosa, com runas específicas... — Firenze se deteve quando Harry se agachou e retirou a adaga do coldre da perna. — O que tens?

— Aqui. Encontrei este Athame cerimonial em meu cofre durante o verão e ela chamou por mim, senti que precisava trazê-la e mantê-la comigo o tempo todo. — Disse Harry a estendendo lateralmente. — Descobri que um Alto Elfo presentou um dos meus antepassados em agradecimento por uma dívida de vida.

— Um Athame tão poderoso... — Firenze o encarou surpreso. — Posso sentir seu poder e história... Harry, se um Altammer dotou o seu antepassado com esse Athame, um presente por uma dívida tão honrosa, isso significa que ele também o presenteou com seu poder e a seus descendentes. — Harry ainda o estendia e sua mão se aproximou, mas se deteve antes de tocá-la. — Não devo tocar a adaga e nem ela o quer. Este Athame é poderoso, Harry e já entregou sua lealdade a você, o reconhece como o seu portador.

— Eu sinto isso também, Firenze. — Harry a segurou habilmente. — Na verdade, quando lutei com a basilisco ontem, a adaga pareceu ficar mais pesada, como se quisesse chamar minha atenção, mas, eu não estava pronto para matar a basilisco. Eu queria, mas, fui pego de surpresa e essa emboscada quase custou a vida dos meus amigos e a minha. Foi por isso que decidi vir hoje, Firenze, não posso esperar mais e preciso que me ensine como caçá-la e honrar a sua morte.

Firenze o encarou sombrio e acenou, pois, pareceu entender o que Harry precisava.

— Se você só tem uma noite, meu amigo, não devemos perder tempo. Monte e partiremos, no caminho, conte-me tudo sobre o perigo em que se encontra. — Disse ele apressado e Harry, com mais prática, saltou e o montou.

Firenze partiu em um galope veloz e, durante a viagem para dentro da Floresta, Harry lhe contou tudo o que acontecera desde o primeiro ataque. Eles foram cada vez mais e mais profundamente, Harry se conectou com a magia da Floresta, sentindo o seu poder e acolhimento quanto mais avançavam e como sua própria magia sussurrava animada com essa conexão. Era como se ela estivesse se recarregando e se fortalecendo, Harry se sentiu feliz com sua decisão de vir.

Finalmente, depois de percorrerem um longo trajeto em pouco menos de 1 hora, graças a rapidez de Firenze, eles se aproximaram de um vale que tinha dezenas de cabanas de madeira e teto de palha. As cabanas eram muito grandes, altas, bonitas e coloridas, Harry sentiu seu coração se acelerar quando percebeu onde estava.

— Esse é o seu lar? — Sussurrou ele reverente.

— Sim. Enquanto eu poderia te aconselhar, meu Capitão é o mais indicado para lhe ensinar o que você precisa. — Disse Firenze quando começou a descer para o vale.

Harry imediatamente saltou do seu lombo porque sabia que seria considerado um desrespeito montá-lo, mesmo que os dois fossem amigos.

— Como se chama? — Ele perguntou curioso, não podia imaginar que fosse tão grande.

— Nós apenas chamamos de Pago, que quer dizer vilarejo em latim. Nossas cabanas individuais chamamos de Domum que quer dizer...

— Lar. — Disse Harry interessado. — As cabanas são bem grandes, muito bonitas e coloridas, Firenze, mas, não pensei que a vila fosse tão grande.

— Somos o maior Clã do Norte, deste lado do oceano. — Firenze explicou com orgulho e diminuiu o ritmo para Harry acompanhá-lo.

— Eles não ficarão zangados por me trazer até aqui, Firenze? Não quero lhe trazer problemas. — Disse Harry preocupado quanto mais se aproximavam das primeiras cabanas.

— O Chefe do Clã é um centauro sábio, ainda que cauteloso, e acredito que respeitará minha decisão. Mas, sim, muitos ficarão zangados, incluindo o meu Capitão, mas, a decisão de ajudá-lo não será dele. — Firenze respondeu calmamente enquanto adentravam no Pago e, imediatamente, começaram a atrair olhares dos centauros que estavam fora de suas cabanas.

Harry sentiu o ar mudar sutilmente quando uma tensão se instalou e, instintivamente, seus olhos observaram o ambiente em busca de perigo. Ele se surpreendeu quando viu que, atrás deles, 2 centauros o seguiam com expressões severas. Eles eram altos e musculosos, um deles segurava uma lança e, o outro, um bonito arco e flecha.

— São guardas avançados, nos viram quando nos aproximamos do vale e já enviaram o aviso para os Guerreiros Protetores. — Explicou Firenze em tom baixo.

Harry acenou e escondeu a surpresa por eles o seguirem tão silenciosamente que não ouvira os cascos no chão. Ele era silencioso, mas, esse era outro nível, pensou Harry.

Quando se aproximaram mais do centro do Pago, onde havia uma gigantesca cabana, Harry percebeu um grupo maior de centauros esperando a aproximação deles. Eles se posicionavam protetoramente em frente as grandes portas da cabana. Pelas frestas das janelas dos domums, Harry notou olhares curiosos espiando e percebeu que eram centauros jovens, crianças ou adolescentes e, em alguns casos, mulheres.

— O que é a grande cabana? — Sussurrou ele para Firenze.

— A Sala de Guerra. — Respondeu no mesmo tom suave. — É onde o Chefe se reúne com o Conselho de Guerreiros para organizar, discutir e decidir tudo sobre o Clã ou estabelecer estratégias de defesa e ataque em caso de guerra. Lá também acontecem as Audiências dos Sábios.

— Interessante. — Disse Harry sincero e se controlando para não perguntar o que era o Conselho de Guerreiros ou Audiências dos Sábios.

A caminhada pelo Pago parecia não ter fim e Harry sentiu a tensão aumentar cada vez mais, enquanto se aproximavam. Quando estavam a 20 metros de distância, ele reconheceu entre os primeiros centauros do grupo, que estava à frente da Sala de Guerra, os dois centauros que conhecera no ano anterior quando Voldemort atacara o unicórnio.

— O que você fez, Firenze!? — Bane questionou agressivamente e Harry pode ver que mesmo Ronan, não parecia muito feliz.

Eles agora estavam a menos de 10 metros e Harry sentiu uma grande vontade de sacar sua varinha, mas, se forçou a agir serenamente e com uma postura falsamente relaxada.

— Vim em busca de Gunan, não de você, Bane e não lhe devo explicações sobre minhas ações. — Firenze respondeu friamente, mas sem elevar o tom de sua voz.

Harry ficou surpreso, pois lhe parecia que Firenze estava mais agressivo com Bane do que conciliatório como fora a meses atrás.

— Você ousa trazer um bruxo para nosso lar e acredita que não me deve explicações? Sua mente se perdeu em suas crenças tolas! — Gritou Bane empinando as patas dianteiras agressivamente.

— Minhas crenças são minhas e tenho certeza que Chefe Agouro e Gunan estão a minha espera, assim, se puder se afastar da porta. — Firenze continuou mantendo a expressão fria.

Harry respeitou seu sangue frio, seu amigo não entraria em uma briga sem sentido.

— Você não pode ter marcado com antecedência esse encontro ou teríamos sido avisados. — Disse Ronan e outros centauros acenaram com suas expressões desconfiadas e posturas rígidas.

— Tem razão, eu não marquei esse encontro, mas, nosso Chefe e Capitão sabem ler os movimentos dos planetas melhor do que todos nós juntos, assim, tenho certeza que estão a nossa espera. — Disse Firenze com segurança e Harry se perguntou se era só bravata.

— Só porque o Capitão é seu pai, isso não lhe dá o direito de presumir ou decidir por todo o Clã, Firenze! — Bane gritou enfurecido. — Não temos privilégios aqui!

— Nunca houve privilégios neste Clã e chamais tratei meu filho diferente de qualquer outro. Está me acusando do contrário, Bane? — Disse uma voz grave e fria as costas de Bane e dos outros centauros.

Eles se agastaram e dois centauros apareceram no corredor que se formou. Um era tão alto e musculoso que Harry pensou que parecia um halterofilista, ele era ruivo e seus cabelos compridos estavam presos por um laço de couro marrom. Sua barba vermelha era farta e desgrenhada, o que tornava seu rosto severo, ainda mais intimidante. Seus olhos azuis, como os de Firenze, eram frios como gelo e encaravam Bane, aguardando uma resposta. Harry viu o centauro mais jovem engolir em seco e recuar.

— Não, Gunan, não estou o acusando de nada, apenas lembrando a seu filho que, você ser o seu pai, não lhe dá privilégios ou o direito de tomar decisões que envolvem todo o Clã. — Disse Bane corajosamente. Harry foi obrigado a reconhecer sua coragem, pois o centauro ruivo era assustador.

Gunan apenas acenou ainda o encarando com frieza e depois olhou na direção do filho, ignorando Harry completamente. Harry tentou encontrar semelhanças entre Firenze e seu pai, mas, com exceção dos olhos, não haviam. Seu amigo era muito mais delgado, não apenas parecia mais jovem, também era menor em altura e com muito menos músculos. Seu lombo era Palomino, com pelos amarelados que combinavam com seus longos cabelos loiros-brancos. Gunan tinha a pelagem marrom avermelhada e era muito mais alto, mesmo seus olhos azuis duros e frios, não eram nada semelhantes aos de Firenze, apesar de serem da mesma cor.

Ao lado dele, outro centauro alto e forte, acompanhava tudo com muita seriedade e era o mais velho de todos os centauros presentes. Harry não sabia o que o tornava claramente o mais velho, porque os pelos negros azulados do seu lombo ou seus compridos cabelos negros com reflexos azuis, não tinham um único fio branco. E, sua pele negra como chocolate amargo não tinha uma única ruga, no entanto, seus olhos incrivelmente prateados, pareciam passar uma sabedoria e conhecimento de tempos antigos. Sua postura régia mostrava claramente a Harry que, este, era o Chefe Agouro.

— Firenze? Porque está em minha presença e do Chefe do nosso Clã, com um humano? — Gunan disse e seu olhar para o filho não era amigável. — Não sabe que nós não temos amigos entre eles? E, muito menos abrimos nosso Pago para suas presenças? Não lhe ensinei nada?

— Gunan, Chefe Agouro. — Firenze os cumprimentou respeitosamente curvando a cabeça. Harry não sabia se deveria estar surpreso com o fato de seu amigo não parecer estar intimidado ou por ele chamar seu pai pelo nome. — Uma situação urgente se apresentou e trouxe meu amigo em busca de conselhos dos mais sábios do nosso Clã.

— Você se sentiu no direito de descumprir uma lei do nosso Clã para ajudar um humano? — Gunan perguntou com frieza.

— Sim. — Firenze disse simplesmente. — Este é Harry Potter e todos nós vimos nos planetas sua importância para o nosso futuro. Nos últimos meses, minha amizade com Harry me permitiu conhecer o grande bruxo que ele está se tornando e, por isso, lhe ofereci o meu apoio.

— Nós não interferimos no que dizem os planetas! Você sabe disso! Muito menos para ajudar um humano! — Disse Bane agressivamente e encarou Harry com desprezo.

— Os planetas me disseram que mudanças estão vindo para o nosso Clã e nem todas elas serão positivas. Eles também me dizem que os humanos estão prestes a enfrentar tempos tão sombrios como nunca visto antes. — Agouro disse e olhou para o céu que hoje estava completamente nublado. — Você vê o que eu vejo, mas interpreta a sua própria maneira, ignora a sabedoria dos seus líderes e insiste em desobedecer. Suas ações podem trazer a destruição para o nosso povo ou para você, meu filho. Está disposto a se sacrificar por um humano? — Suas palavras pairaram na tensão da noite fria.

Harry olhou para Firenze e refletiu sobre quais riscos seu amigo estava correndo por ele. Não era essa a sua intenção, ele apenas queria conselhos de como fazer o certo por Freya, porque matá-la era inevitável, mas, não queria tornar sua morte indigna.

— Meu amigo, Harry, não apenas merece minha lealdade e confiança, mas também o meu sacrifício, pois sei que faria o mesmo por mim. Além disso, estamos em dívida de gratidão para com ele. — Disse Firenze com segurança.

— O que? — Bane se adiantou furioso e outros exclamaram indignados.

Gunan ergueu a mão e todos se calaram.

— O que o filhote fez que faria o nosso Clã em dívida com um humano, Firenze? — Perguntou ele curioso.

Harry ainda não recebeu a honra de um olhar de Gunan, mas sentiu muitos outros o encarando com desprezo ou fúria.

— Harry, assim que descobriu sobre a existência da basilisco e o perigo que representa, enviou Hagrid para nos alertar. — Disse Firenze seriamente. — Ele sabe que é seu destino destruí-la, mas veio até mim pedir orientação sobre como tornar sua morte digna. Por isso, eu o trouxe, porque sabia que o senhor, Gunan, é a pessoa ideal para ajudar meu amigo guerreiro a realizar este importante feito.

Suas palavras pairaram e Harry sentiu novos olhares curiosos em sua direção, um deles era do Chefe Agouro. Apesar de todo negro, seus olhos eram incrivelmente prateados e Harry o encarou de volta sem hesitação, mesmo quando parecia ler sua alma.

— Sinto o peso que carrega em seus ombros, filhote. — Disse ele serenamente. — Seu povo desceu tanto que um de seus filhotes tem que caçar a besta? Antigamente, meus antepassados e os seus, eram amigos e, além da amizade, compartilhavam a caçada e a presa. Cresci ouvindo as histórias de grandes heróis, guerreiros e caçadores, que nunca temeram a morte. O dia em que os humanos se viraram contra nós e outros seres mágicos, foi o dia mais sombrio que os deuses antigos da magia presenciaram. No entanto, aqui estamos, em uma nova encruzilhada. O que me impede de virar as costas a você e seu povo agora? Porque devo ouvi-lo ou atender ao seu pedido?

Harry sabia que esse era um momento importante e se esforçou para não olhar para Firenze em busca de orientação e, ao mesmo tempo, aparentar segurança.

— Os humanos são terrivelmente falhos, Chefe Agouro, sei disso tanto quanto qualquer um de vocês aqui. Um humano matou meus pais, os tirou de mim, junto com seu amor, proteção e conhecimento. Nunca poderei recuperar isso, assim como vocês nunca poderão mudar o passado e nem é meu objetivo justificar ou minimizar os erros cometidos por meu povo. — Harry respondeu suavemente. — Desde que descobri que era um bruxo, estive diante de muitas encruzilhadas, Chefe Agouro e a primeira delas foi o meu desejo de ser normal e ter uma vida comum. Ainda me lembro de estar sentado no Expresso em minha primeira viagem e ter que decidir se, ignorava os problemas, a realidade terrível do mundo mágico ou pedia a meu companheiro de compartimento que me contasse toda a verdade. A escolha que fiz me trouxe aqui hoje, Chefe Agouro e sei, em meu coração, com minha alma e magia, que é aqui que devo estar.

— Chama de "erro" a discriminação, colonização e assassinatos cometidos por seu povo contra o meu povo? — Gunan perguntou com desprezo.

— O que o senhor chamaria, Capitão Gunan? — Harry devolveu na mesma hora, respeitosamente. — Importa o nome? Ainda foi errado e continua sendo errado.

— Por isso está aqui, filhote? Com promessas de mudanças? — Agouro perguntou e moveu sua cabeça como se olhasse para algo curiosamente interessante.

— Não. — Harry respondeu sincero. — Não vim oferecer nada, fazer acordos ou promessas. Não preciso saber ler os planetas para entender que este dia chegará, mas, não é hoje. Vim em busca de conhecimento. — Ele hesitou tentando passar a sua necessidade principal. — Não tenho avôs ou pai, o meu ancião é o mais falho dos homens e não tem minha confiança. Preciso de orientação dos sábios sobre os caminhos antigos, sobre como tornar a passagem de Freya digna. Preciso da benção da magia para esta caçada, pois não quero desonrar meu nome e magia. Por isso estou aqui.

— Freya? — Gunan perguntou curioso.

— A basilisco se chama Freya. Ela é cruel como uma predadora mortal deve ser, mas está faminta e solitária, presa em uma câmara no subsolo, controlada e escravizada por Voldemort. — Harry explicou e viu os centauros de agitarem, incômodos por tal crueldade. — Preciso de ajuda para tornar a sua morte, o que sua vida nunca pode ser.

— Quer nossa ajuda para caçá-la? — Gunan perguntou e Harry pode ver o desejo por traz de sua frieza.

— Não hoje, Capitão. — Harry respondeu respeitosamente. — Essa besta em particular caçarei com minha equipe, mas, espero que um dia, possamos caçar juntos.

— Sua equipe? — Agouro mostrou curiosidade. — Mais crianças? Onde estão os guerreiros do seu povo?

Harry percebeu que ele parecia realmente interessado e decidiu lhes confiar a verdade.

— É uma longa história, se puder dispor de seu tempo, Chefe Agouro, gostaria de compartilhá-la com o senhor. — Disse ele sabendo que era agora ou nunca.

Harry esperou que os dois, Agouro e Gunan trocassem olhares ou palavras para decidirem, mas, eles olharam para o céu e o Capitão se mostrou levemente abalado com o que viu, enquanto Agouro franziu o cenho.

— Interessante. Leo e Aquarius estão muito brilhantes, o Sol e a Lua, os arqueiros do céu, o Justiceiro e a Caçadora. No entanto, Marte brilha com igual força e isso me mostra que a decisão já está tomada para o bem ou para o mal. — Disse Agouro gravemente.

Gunan olhou para o filho zangado e em choque.

— Você sabia disso? Sabia o que poderia causar ao seu Clã ao escolher trazê-lo até aqui?

— Sim, Gunan. — Firenze respondeu estoicamente. — A muito lhes digo que nossas inações são os nossos erros na história que será contada daqui a séculos. E, apesar de envergonhá-lo, a muito lhe digo que não deixarei de me guiar por meu coração.

— O que te guia não é seu coração e sim, sua mente fraca. — Gunan respondeu duramente e Harry viu pela primeira vez seu amigo mostrar-se abalado, mas disfarçou rapidamente. Não mostrava fraqueza para os abutres, percebeu Harry, ao ver Bane sorrir com satisfação.

— Não considero fraqueza ajudar um amigo que tem o coração mais nobre e puro que já conheci. — Firenze respondeu e apoiou a mão no ombro de Harry. — Os planetas me disseram o que já lhe disseram, Gunan, nosso futuro reside sobre seus ombros e não me acovardarei da missão que me proponho. Ajudá-lo a carregar o peso, apenas um pouco dele.

Gunan ainda olhava o filho com desprezo, mas não disse mais nada e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar ao entender que seu amigo tinha uma relação muito difícil com seu pai, mas o admirou por sua coragem em enfrentá-lo.

— Os movimentos celestes me dizem que ouvirei o filhote, assim, é o que farei. — Disse Agouro e Harry se perguntou como eles podiam ver os planetas e estrelas, se o céu de inverno estava nublado, mas, decidiu não testar sua boa sorte com perguntas curiosas.

A decisão de Agouro não agradou ninguém, mas não houve nem ao menos uma expressão de protesto. Gunan esperou que o Chefe entrasse antes de segui-lo para a Sala de Guerra. Firenze caminhou a frente e Harry instintivamente acompanhou seu passo.

A Sala de Guerra era bem ampla e tinha uma mesa circular alta, mas o seu meio era um espaço vazio e não haviam cadeiras. Uma abertura na mesa mostrou a Harry que o círculo do meio era usado, talvez, para que aquele que quisesse falar, se posicionasse a frente de todos em uma visão de 360°. Firenze seguiu naquela direção e Harry o acompanhou enquanto os centauros se posicionavam a frente da mesa alta. O lugar central e de maior destaque era o de Agouro, Gunan ficava a sua direita e Bane a sua esquerda. Apesar de não entender a dinâmica do Clã, Harry não gostou que o mal-humorado Bane tivesse uma posição de aparente poder.

Aos poucos, todo o círculo da mesa alta foi preenchido e Harry se sentiu meio que um animal exposto no meio do picadeiro.

— Fale, filhote. — Gunan disse bruscamente.

Harry ignorou sua brusquidão e claro desrespeito. Olhando para Agouro, contou sobre os ataques e os problemas que vinha enfrentando com o guerreiros humanos. Seu conto incluiu o Dobby, a língua de cobra, ele ser um alvo de Voldemort, a última luta e a discussão com os aurores. Apesar de não necessariamente confiar neles mais do que nos aurores, sentiu que mentir era a decisão errada e seguiu seus instintos.

— Seu guerreiro humano está certo. — Disse Gunan quando Harry terminou seu conto. — A menina já está morta, ela não sobreviverá a magia negra.

— Isso não é uma opção. — Harry disse com firmeza, mais do que cansado de ter que defender a vida de uma inocente para todos. — O unicórnio sobreviveu a magia negra de Voldemort no ano passado, assim, não desistirei dela tão facilmente.

— Isso é uma guerra, filhote e inocentes morrem em guerras, é inevitável. — Disse Agouro com sabedoria e Harry acenou respeitosamente.

— Sei muito bem disso, Chefe Agouro, assim como sei que, na maioria das vezes, os sacrifícios dos inocentes acontecem porque ninguém faz nada para mudar seus destinos. — Ele respondeu firme.

— Acredita que lutar contra o destino é sábio? Não sabe que não se deve interferir no que dizem os planetas? É tão ignorante quanto parece? — Bane disse e Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Acredito que não ouviu tudo o que acabei de dizer, Bane. — Harry mostrou certo desprezo por sua falta de inteligência. — O destino não é meu inimigo, na verdade, acredito que ele é meu aliado.

— Esta é uma afirmação arrogante, filhote. — Disse Gunan com muito mais desprezo ao usar a palavra filhote do que Agouro. — Assim como é arrogante acreditar que poderá derrotar o monstro sozinho, sem ajuda dos guerreiros humanos.

Harry riu levemente dessa afirmação absurda. Ora, o cara não tinha espelho em casa?

— Capitão Gunan, somos todos homens nesta sala. — Harry gesticulou com o braço pelo círculo. — Não uma única mulher, assim, acredito que o nível de arrogância presente ultrapassa o considerado saudável, tenho certeza. Se tem algo que aprendi é que as mulheres têm o poder de controlar nossa arrogância natural e como não existe nenhuma fêmea presente, me permito o direito de ultrapassar o limite aceitável.

Seu comentário provocou algumas expressões de humor, mas ninguém riu.

— O que o faz pensar que o destino está ao seu lado? — Perguntou Agouro.

— O senhor sabe porque, Chefe. — Harry disse suavemente. — Eu sobrevivi ao impossível e, graças ao amor de minha mãe, estou aqui, pronto para aprender como derrotar de vez o nosso inimigo.

— Nosso inimigo? — Gunan perguntou ironicamente. — Sabia que sua intenção era nos chamar para sua guerra e, provavelmente, nos sacrificar no processo. Não lutaremos por humanos, filhote.

— Não. Eu lutarei por eles, os senhores lutarão por si mesmos. — Harry disse com frieza. — Quer aceitem isso ou não, nossos destinos estão entrelaçados e, se perdemos, seu Clã perde também. Todo o mundo mágico e até o não mágico estão em risco, mas, hoje não vim aqui chamá-los para a batalha. Hoje, vim em busca de conselhos e ensinamentos. — Harry não deixou que ninguém respondesse e, encarando Agouro, continuou. — Magia antiga... poderosa e antiga, me permitiu viver a 11 anos, Chefe Agouro e desde que voltei ao mundo mágico senti a magia natural me acolher e incentivar. Não estou sozinho, não mais, seja aqui ou em minha caçada, tenho ajuda e uma boa equipe. Acredito que posso caçar o monstro e solicito sua ajuda para me presentear com o conhecimento que preciso.

Agouro olhou para o céu e, mais uma vez, Harry ficou confuso sobre como ele via os planetas com o telhado de palha a frente. Todos ficaram em silêncio respeitoso enquanto o Chefe buscava orientação nos movimentos celestes.

— A resposta a seu pedido não é minha para entregar, Libra brilha exigindo a sabedoria e justiça da balança, duas são as escolhas para se alcançar o caminho certo. Gunan é nosso maior guerreiro e o melhor caçador que já conheci. — Disse Agouro suavemente. — Como meu Capitão, confio em seu julgamento. Como seu líder, respeito suas decisões. Temos duas escolhas a nossa frente e, para ser justo, deixarei que decida o que quer escolher, meu amigo. — Agouro olhou para Gunan que acenou respeitosamente. — Sob a balança da Deusa da Sabedoria, você escolhe se quer ou não ajudar o arrogante filhote humano ou escolhe a punição para seu filho, por quebrar as leis do Clã?

Harry ficou tenso na mesma hora, mas percebeu que Firenze manteve a calma, como se já esperasse por uma punição. Maldição! Não devia ter ido procurá-lo...

— Escolho poder decidir a punição do meu filho, Agouro. — Gunan respondeu e lançou um olhar furioso a Firenze.

— Muito bem. Eu decido que você ajudará o filhote humano a enviar a besta para o seu fim como antigos e honrados caçadores nos ensinaram. — Disse Agouro e Gunan acenou, apesar de não parecer muito feliz.

— Bane, Ronan, Piato, peguem ele e o levem para a arena. — Disse Gunan e, por um segundo, Harry achou que estava falando dele, até que viu o sorriso animado e maldoso de Bane na direção de Firenze. — Hoje, você receberá minha punição na arena e mostrarei ao seu amigo, como vencer um tolo fraco e covarde.

Harry não sabia muito bem o que fazer ou porque fez o que fez, mas, em um segundo, se colocou à frente de Firenze.

— Não mesmo. — Ele disse e sentiu sua magia se agitar, ela estava fraca e o alertou disso, parecendo tensa com o perigo. — Não deixarei que o puna, Firenze não fez nada de errado em ajudar um amigo!

— Arrogância deveria ser o seu nome, filhote, para acreditar que pode entrar em nossa casa e nos dizer o que fazer, o que é ou não errado. — Trovejou Gunan e Harry sentiu Firenze tocar seu ombro.

— Está tudo bem, Harry. É como as coisas são feitas aqui, faz parte do nosso modo de vida. — Disse ele serenamente.

— Você sabia que seria punido? — Harry se virou e olhou para o amigo que acenou. — Porque me trouxe? Não deveria...

— Existem coisas mais importantes, Harry, ajudar você é uma delas. — Firenze se agachou a sua frente para que seus rostos ficassem na mesma altura. Os outros centauros se agitaram por ele conceder tal honra a um humano. — Os planetas me disseram que meu tempo neste Clã está no fim, meu amigo. Meu destino não está aqui e ele se entrelaça com o coração do guerreiro. Você é o guerreiro, Harry e apoiá-lo em seu destino será uma honra. — Ele falou suavemente, para apenas os dois ouvirem, e Harry engoliu em seco.

— Não o abandonarei nunca, meu amigo. — Prometeu ele e, num impulso, o abraçou fortemente. O abraço durou um segundo, mas, foi fraternal e verdadeiro, o que fez os centauros se agitarem e sussurrarem em confusão.

Harry ignorou isso e se virou para Gunan mostrando um fogo frio que apenas Voldemort viu antes.

— Se você o machucar, eu o matarei. Entendeu bem? — Suas palavras foram fortes, como uma promessa e a tensão no ar se ampliou.

Gunan riu jogando a cabeça para traz em diversão e alguns outros o acompanharam, mas Harry percebeu que Agouro e muitos outros continuaram sérios e o examinaram com atenção.

— Como se um inseto como você poderia causar um único arranhão em um verdadeiro Guerreiro, humano tolo. — Disse ele debochado.

Isso fez Harry sorrir friamente.

— Inseto. Interessante, Freya me chama assim também, Capitão Gunan, parece que as bestas gostam de subestimar os seus inimigos. — Provocou ele e recebeu um olhar furioso, mas Gunan decidiu não responder.

— Para a arena! — Gritou Gunan e os centauros repetiram altos e empolgados.

— Para a arena! Para a Arena!

Os centauros deixaram a sala de guerra rapidamente enquanto Bane, Ronan e outro centauro vieram na direção de Firenze. Ele tentou se afastar do Harry, que não entendeu porque os três centauros tinham que levá-lo para a arena, afinal, Firenze não pretendia fugir e poderia ir sozinho. Então, com um movimento brusco e satisfatório, Bane lhe deu um soco no rosto que estalou assustadoramente. Piato corcoveou e acertou os cascos traseiros no lombo de Firenze, que se desequilibrou e caiu de joelhos. Ronan ao acertou nas costelas com as patas dianteiras com menos força que os outros, mas, ainda assim, Firenze arfou de dor.

Chocado com a violência, o barulho e também a passividade de Firenze que não tentou se defender, Harry saltou sobre a mesa e pulou em pé nas costas de seu amigo com a adaga já empunhada porque sabia que, com sua magia enfraquecida, a varinha não era a melhor opção. Ele foi tão rápido que os três centauros não o perceberam até que ele cortou a mão de Bane, que a estendia para agarrar os cabelos loiros de Firenze.

— Ahhh! — Ele saltou para traz e Harry rugiu ferozmente.

— Tente tocá-lo outra vez que arranco seus dedos! — Gritou ele e, então, olhou para Gunan. — Quem é o covarde aqui? Precisa que eles o machuquem para poder vencê-lo na arena? Ninguém vai tocá-lo! Firenze pode ir para a arena por si mesmo!

— Seu humano tolo! — Gritou Bane segurando a mão que sangrava. — Isso não é uma batalha de honra! Isso é uma punição por sua desonra para com este Clã! O castigo começa enquanto o arrastamos por todo o Pago, na frente do Clã, até a arena! Isso faz de Firenze um exemplo para os mais jovens!

— Isso pouco me importa! E tolos são vocês! — Harry empalideceu em fúria ao ver como seu amigo parecia aceitar tal humilhação. — Tolos por acreditarem que punir, humilhar e machucar um dos seus é aceitável!

— É assim que é feito, Harry. — Disse Firenze serenamente, mas Harry identificou a dor em sua voz.

— Bem! Então, mudem! O mundo mágico tem tantas coisas erradas e ninguém faz nada! Mesmo vocês, ficam aqui se preocupando com suas próprias bundas! — Harry disse com veemência. — Vocês deveriam agir com seus corações, com seus cérebros e não com seus músculos!

— Nós somos guerreiros, filhote! — Gritou Gunan. — Não intelectuais fracos como meu filho e você não deve desrespeitar nossas tradições.

— Tradições! — Harry cuspiu a palavra com desprezo. — Abusos! Agressões! Violências! Humilhações! Como os puros que discriminam os sangues ruins!? Como os ricos que desprezam os pobres!? Ou os fortes que machucam os mais fracos!? Apenas porque podem!? Porque se sentem superiores! — Suas palavras pairaram no ar carregado. — Ou, como Voldemort que mata mulheres e crianças para manter-se no poder? Sabe a quanto tempo essas tradições existem? A quanto tempo os bruxos perseguem mestiços? Ou trouxas? Ou apenas aqueles a quem eles consideram inferiores? Tradições! Essas são as desculpas deles! Porque, minha família é a mais antiga! Porque, eu sou puro! Porque, eu sou mais forte! Porque, eu sou normal! — Harry olhou para Firenze. — Levante-se! Vamos! — Seu amigo o atendeu e Harry continuou em pé em seu lombo. — Firenze não é um covarde, ele é uma das melhores almas que conheço e não será arrastado pelo Pago como um animal! Ou aceitam que ele irá por si mesmo ou lutaremos e não hesitarei em matar se for necessário!

A Sala de Guerra estava parcialmente vazia, porque a maioria dos centauros saíram. A reunião tinha sido encerrada e parecia que Marte não se alegraria naquela noite, mas, em um instante, a influência do brilho de Libra, que busca a justiça acima de tudo, mudou tudo. Harry não aceitaria passivamente que um amigo fosse cruelmente injustiçado e punido. Os poucos centauros presentes e os que estavam na porta, assistiam tudo com atenção, chocados pela coragem do filhote humano em enfrentar Gunan, que era o Guerreiro mais temido e respeitado por todos. Também se surpreendiam que um humano lutaria para proteger um centauro.

O ar era sufocante de tão tenso e Harry sentiu sua magia se agitar, como se buscasse uma maneira de protegê-lo. Instintivamente, Harry deixou que ela se conectasse com a magia da Floresta que os cercavam e se sentiu inundado de energia. Era como estar vazio e, de repente, estar repleto de poder, um poder tão forte que ele teve que fechar os olhos e segurar no ombro de Firenze para se estabilizar. A magia natural parecia querer ajudá-lo, protegê-lo e lhe dar o poder que precisava para lutar.

Os centauros, seres mágicos conectados a magia natural da Floresta, sentiram o que aconteceu e olharam chocados para o menino guerreiro que recebia o seu favor. Agouro fechou os olhos e ouviu a magia, que se mostrou zangada com ele e seu Clã, envergonhado, abaixou a cabeça e, silenciosamente, implorou perdão e sabedoria para fazer melhor.

— Harry? Está bem? — Sussurrou Firenze preocupado que tivessem que lutar para fugir dali e seu amigo não estivesse pronto.

— Sim... apenas... tanto poder, posso sentir... — Harry suspirou e se sentou em seu lombo com as duas pernas para as laterais. — A magia está do nosso lado, Firenze, assim, acredito que não morreremos hoje.

— Isso não me surpreende, meu amigo. — Firenze falou suavemente. — Sua vinda aqui estava predita, mas a arrogância deles está impedindo a vontade da magia.

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, Agouro se moveu a frente e calou os centauros que sussurravam entre si, surpresos com o que sentiam acontecer.

— O filhote humano está dizendo a verdade, a magia e o destino lhe favorecem. — Ele disse suavemente. — Eu vi as mudanças que se aproximam do nosso Clã e não a acolhi por causa dos preconceitos antigos que chamamos de tradições.

— Não podemos apoiar os humanos, Agouro! — Protestou Gunan indignado.

— Não, pelo menos, não hoje. No entanto, chegará o dia em que precisaremos responder ao chamado dos deuses ou seremos desfavorecidos pelo destino. — Respondeu ele sabiamente, depois, encarou Harry seriamente. — Hoje não é o dia em nos tornamos aliados e lutamos juntos, nem o dia em que batalhamos até a morte. A linha que existe entre esses dois destinos é muito fina, filhote e me entristece perceber que meu povo, sob minha liderança, decepcionou a magia ao não acolher sua vontade. Você fala com sabedoria, jovem guerreiro, pois, mesmo entre meu povo, temos diferenças que deveriam ser respeitadas e acolhidas. Firenze é um chiron, um sábio e estudioso, que respeita a paz, a vida e o conhecimento. Em nosso Clã, os sábios são respeitados por suas visões e interpretações, mas são considerados fracos quando se trata de batalhar para proteger o nosso povo.

— E, isso torna inferiores? Ou aceitável que sejam abusados? — Harry perguntou com o estômago se agitando de fúria. — Eu fui abusado por meu tio trouxa porque era considerado um anormal! Apenas porque tinha magia! Fui trancado em um armário e punido sem refeições por dias seguidos, até aprender a escapar e roubar comida. Dumbledore, meu ancião e líder, negligenciou seus deveres e quase morri por causa disso. O mundo mágico está doente porque os adultos não fazem nada para mudar toda a discriminação cruel que todos os mestiços sofrem! E, vocês se comportam como selvagens, usam as antigas tradições como justificativa para violência! Se querem mudanças, devem começar por aqui! Se querem um novo mundo mágico, onde são respeitados e aceitos, devem começar a respeitar as diferenças em seu Clã.

— Você fala como um jovem que não sabe nada da vida, filhote humano e não tem o direito de nos dizer como viver. — Disse Bane o encarando com ódio.

— Pode ser, mas é triste o dia em que aqueles que deveriam dar o exemplo de civilidade, serem guerreiros honrados, bondosos e sábios, não passam de selvagens covardes que gostam de machucar os mais fracos. — Harry disse e se inclinou em sua direção. — Como se sente, Bane? Quando machuca alguém mais fraco? Quando o faz sangrar e chorar? Se sente melhor consigo mesmo? Se sente mais poderoso? Se sente mais macho? Aposto que era assim que os comensais da morte se sentiam por traz de suas máscaras. Devo conseguir uma para você?

— Com ousa!? — Bane perdeu o pouco controle que tinha e avançou na sua direção, mas Firenze estava pronto e lhe devolveu o soco com violência. Um segundo depois, empinou as patas dianteiras e o acertou no peito com os cascos.

Harry se segurou e, sabendo que sua magia estava mais forte agora, sacou a varinha junto com a adaga pronto para lutar até a morte, mas...

Um vento furioso adentrou a Sala de Guerra e se agitou em volta de todos, abrindo as janelas e batendo-as violentamente. As toras rangeram sinistramente e Harry percebeu que o teto estava desabando.

— Para fora! — Gritou Agouro.

Todos se moveram e, em segundos, estavam do lado de fora e observaram a ventania que atingia o vale. As árvores se dobravam e se agitavam furiosamente, mas, as outras cabanas pareciam estar bem, apenas a Sala de Guerra recebeu o pior do vento mágico e seu telhado e paredes se desmancharam como se fossem uma estrutura frágil. Quando estava tudo no chão, o vento parou e foi embora, deixando todos olhando para a destruição em choque.

— Os deuses da magia estão zangados. — Agouro disse e olhou para o seu povo. — A vontade da magia está clara e seremos malditos se não a ouvirmos e atendermos. O jovem humano tem nossos destinos em seus ombros e o carrega com sabedoria e força. — Ele olhou para o Harry com atenção. — Você precisa de conhecimento e lhe daremos, assim como sua visita nos ensinou algo. Preciso de tempo para compreender qual é o nosso papel nos movimentos dos planetas. Tudo o que eu sabia, se desfaz sob o vento furioso. Me retiro para refletir. Nos separemos em paz.

Agouro colocou o punho sobre o peito e se inclinou sutilmente, Harry desceu de Firenze e retribuiu o gesto.

— Nos separamos em paz. — Disse Harry respeitosamente. — Obrigado, por atender meu pedido, Chefe Agouro.

— De nada, jovem guerreiro. — Respondeu ele e depois partiu para o seu domum.

— Vamos terminar com isso. — Gunan disse severamente. — Primeiro lhe ensinarei o que precisa para enviar o monstro a uma morte digna e libertadora. Depois, terei a punição do meu filho na arena como é meu direito, não importa o que diga, filhote. Quem sabe isso o ensinará a ser mais forte ou, finalmente, a obedecer aos seus superiores. — Ele disse com leve desprezo ao filho chiron. — Todos que quiserem assistir, nos esperem na arena!

Em segundos, os centauros se afastaram na direção da arena que devia ficar na Floresta, mais ao norte, apenas Gunan, Firenze e Harry ficaram para traz. Harry ouviu os conselhos e ensinamentos do Capitão centauro com atenção, até que acenou em entendimento.

— Ok, entendi. Obrigado, Sr. Gunan. — Disse Harry não conseguindo chamá-lo de Capitão, pois não sentia que o centauro merecia esse respeito.

— Não me agradeça porque, se dependesse de mim, não sairia daqui com vida para matar besta alguma. — Disse ele com frieza.

— Ainda bem que você não é o cérebro aqui, então, não é? E, sorte sua ter tantos músculos, ou teria muita pouca utilidade. — Disse Harry com sarcasmo.

— Humano atrevido e desrespeitoso, deveria aprender a se colocar em seu lugar. — Gunan disse furioso.

— Engraçado, ano passado, Voldemort me disse quase a mesma coisa antes de eu esfregar sua cara feia contra a parede. — Disse ele sorrindo sarcasticamente.

Gunan apenas lhes lançou um olhar de desprezo e depois se virou na direção da arena. Harry e Firenze seguiram, em um passo mais lento.

— Ok, quais são as regras dessa punição idiota? — Harry perguntou tentando entender e, talvez, encontrar uma saída.

— Eu posso reagir se quiser, para me defender, mas, o mais honrado é aceitar a surra. — Disse Firenze e Harry fez um som de desprezo. — De qualquer forma, não tenho como me defender dele, Harry. Eu sou um bom caçador, mas, não sou um guerreiro como meu pai.

— Graças a Merlin por isso. — Harry respondeu e Firenze sorriu sutilmente.

— A punição termina quando eu cair no chão. — Concluiu Firenze serenamente e parecia resignado com o que o esperava.

— Oh! Verdade? — Harry riu divertido. — Que interessante. Acredito que já sei o que fazer e como mostrar a esses tolos que ter um cérebro é muito melhor do que uma montanha de músculos.

Firenze achou o plano um pouco dúbio, pois alegou que seria considerado um covarde.

— De onde eu vejo, se você apanhar até desmaiar e acabar todo quebrado, será considerado fraco, se lutar de volta, será chamado de covarde e ainda estará todo quebrado. Assim, meu plano impede só o pior das consequências. — Harry considerou inteligentemente.

Firenze o olhou por um segundo antes de sorrir suavemente.

— Você está certo, meu amigo. Apanhar até desmaiar não os levarão a pensar diferente sobre mim.

Assim, eles chegaram a arena no meio na Floresta, que era apenas um cercado de madeira que se encontraria em uma fazenda de cavalos. Harry fez uma careta ao perceber que eles não queriam ser considerados bestas, mas se comportavam como elas. Os gritos de incentivo para a luta..., ou melhor, para a surra, eram ensurdecedores e os centauros corcoveavam selvagemente. A eletricidade e animação lembrou a Harry do ritual do Alban Arthan, quando os movimentos dos corpos pareciam energizar o ambiente.

A arena, Harry tentou não pensar na palavra curral, não tinha abertura, assim, Firenze e Gunan pularam a cerca. Harry subiu e se sentou na cerca para poder assistir, enquanto um centauro mais velho, de cabelos castanhos escuros e cavanhaque, se moveu para o centro e os lembrou das regras da punição.

— O centauro a ser punido pode se defender ou assumir a surra com honra, para se redimir de seu erro para com nosso Clã. A punição termina quando o centauro cair no chão.

Depois que ele pulou para fora do cercado, Gunan e Firenze ficaram frente a frente. Harry viu a expressão concentrada de Gunan e se surpreendeu por ele não parecer enfurecido como antes. O contraste entre eles era surpreendente, um ruivo gigante e musculoso, enquanto Firenze era loiro, mais baixo e delgado. Harry sempre pensou que seu amigo alto e forte, era um adulto, mas percebeu que no Clã dos Centauros, ele era considerado bem jovem e, como um chiron, seu papel era de um sábio estudioso e não de um guerreiro.

Como sempre, Firenze tinha uma expressão e postura serena, quase etérea e não mostrou medo quando seu pai se aproximou. Gunan empinou e o acertou com os cascos dianteiros no peito, Firenze foi empurrado para traz e, antes de poder recuperar o fôlego, recebeu um soco no rosto. Harry fez uma careta ao ouvir o estalo e fechou os punhos de raiva quando Gunan agarrou os cabelos loiros compridos e socou o estômago do seu amigo. Firenze se soltou e se afastou, mas, Gunan se virou e escoiceou, acertando seu lombo. O gemido de dor quase não foi ouvido diante do barulho ensurdecedor dos gritos de ovação e incentivo a violência, mas, em um segundo, se fez silêncio.

Harry sorriu ao ver que Firenze seguiu o plano e depois do último golpe, caiu no chão onde ficou deitado.

— Levante-se, covarde! — Gunan gritou furioso e, quando Firenze o desafiou com um olhar petulante, se adiantou para bater-lhe de novo, mas Harry saltou e flutuou magicamente se colocando a frente do amigo caído.

— Regras são regras! Ele caiu e a punição acabou! Ou você mostrará sua covardia descumprindo suas próprias leis? — Disse Harry fortemente.

Gunan o encarou furioso e os outros centauros começaram a protestar, alguns chamando Firenze de covarde por cair muito cedo. Outros xingavam o Harry por ousar interferir e, outros, defendiam que se cumprisse a regra. Por fim, o centauro de cavanhaque entrou na arena e falou com voz forte:

— A punição acabou! O centauro está no chão!

Os gritos voltaram com força, protestos furiosos e ensurdecedores. Firenze se levantou e Harry pousou ao seu lado, os dois encaravam Gunan que estava meio avermelhado de tanta fúria.

— Você é uma vergonha! — Gritou ele e Harry sentiu a dor de seu amigo por essa afirmação terrível. — Queria que não fosse meu filho!

— E, eu queria que você não fosse meu sangue, Gunan, porque meu pai, você nunca foi realmente. — Firenze disse suavemente e, sem hesitar, pegou Harry e o ergueu em seu lombo.

Harry entendeu que ele queria partir rapidamente e se segurou firmemente, antes do amigo saltar a cerca e galopar para as árvores.

O galope foi rápido, mas curto e eles chegaram à beira de um rio que deveria descer a montanha e seguir até o Lago Negro. Mesmo na noite escura de inverno, era muito bonito e, quando viu uma cabana solitária, Harry entendeu que era o lar de seu amigo.

— Você vive aqui? — Harry perguntou quando eles pararam e desceu de seu lombo.

— Sim. Antes, tinha uma cabana com meus pais, mas, quando atingi a maturidade, deveria ter meu próprio domum. Eu escolhi construir aqui e ter mais solidão. — Disse Firenze e olhou para o céu nublado. — Tenho uma visão perfeita do céu daqui e não sou distraído com tantas conversas e tolices em meus estudos.

Harry acenou entendendo e percebendo que isso combinava com Firenze, mas não pode deixar de se perguntar se ele não tinha amigos entre o seu povo. Eles entraram na cabana que tinha um teto muito alto, o espaço era simples e acolhedor com uma mesa alta com pergaminhos e penas, uma pequena prateleira com alguns poucos livros. Em um dos cantos, mantas peludas de peles de animais estavam estendidas no chão, formando o que Harry supôs, fosse sua cama. E, uma pequena prateleira tinha alguns utensílios de cozinha básico e, como não tinha fogão ou torneira, ele chegou à conclusão que o amigo cozinhava sua caça em uma fogueira do lado de fora.

— Um ótimo lugar, Firenze. — Disse Harry e seu amigo acenou silenciosamente.

— Eu tenho algumas frutas e comida conservada se estiver com fome. — Disse ele e, pegando uma colcha feita de pelos marrons, improvisou uma rede. — Pode dormir aqui, partiremos ao amanhecer.

Harry o observou trabalhar tentando entender o seu silêncio e percebeu que seu amigo estava triste.

— Não entendo uma coisa. — Disse ele suavemente e recebeu um olhar sereno do centauro. — Você não deve ser o único chiron do seu Clã, mas, eu não vi nenhum deles hoje, apenas os músculos.

— Agouro é um chiron. — Firenze disse suavemente. — É tradição que os mais sábios sejam os Chefes e os mais fortes os Capitães.

Harry abriu a boca de espanto e lembrou-se que, apesar de alto, Agouro não era tão musculoso quanto Gunan, por exemplo.

— Mas...

— E, existem outros chirons no Clã, eles estavam em seus domums, onde é o seu lugar. — Explicou Firenze. — Os chirons não interferem nos assuntos do Clã de maneira direta, Harry. Quando algo como o que aconteceu hoje se apresenta, eles não são ouvidos ou questionados, as decisões e ações pertencem ao Chefe, Capitão e Conselho de Guerreiros.

— Ok. Imagino que Conselho de Guerreiros são todos os Guerreiros e guardas que estavam presentes na Sala de Guerra? — Harry perguntou tentando entender.

— Sim, todos os Guerreiros Protetores, que são os Guerreiros mais antigos e poderosos, fazem parte do Conselho de Guerreiros. Os outros Guerreiros são os mais jovens e exercem a função de guardas, vigias ou protetores dos caçadores. — Explicou Firenze.

— E, quais as funções dos chirons? — Harry não entendia porque os sábios não eram ouvidos.

— As funções dos chirons são ensinar os mais jovens, caçar, cozinhar e outras tarefas mais simples. Os homens chirons são bons caçadores e as mulheres cozinham a caça, mas, são os guerreiros que protegem o Clã e, ao formarem o Conselho de Guerreiros, são eles que participam diretamente das decisões.

— Se um chiron é o Chefe, porque não muda isso? E, porque os outros chirons não deixaram suas cabanas, mesmo quando a maldita Sala de Guerra desabou? — Harry questionou espantado.

— Porque é assim desde que o primeiro centauro existe e todo o Clã respeita e aceita as tradições. — Disse ele quando terminou de pendurar a rede e seguiu para uma pequena caixa fria que estava na prateleira alta, de onde tirou uma tigela com carne assada e outra com nozes.

— Por isso, você vive aqui. — Harry disse suavemente. — Porque você é diferente, questiona essas tradições tolas e eles não o aceitam.

Firenze arrumou a comida na mesa alta, depois de desocupá-la dos pergaminhos, e sinalizou ao Harry que se sentasse sobre ela, para poder alcançar a comida. Ele acenou com a varinha, flutuou até se sentar na mesa e, assim, ficou quase na mesma altura que o Firenze. O centauro dividiu a carne assada com as mãos e a entregou ao Harry que a pegou em suas próprias mãos e a mordeu sem hesitar. Decidiu que deveria estar com muita fome porque a carne lhe parecia muito saborosa e suculenta.

— O que você precisa entender, Harry, é que os chirons ou sábios, são respeitados por suas predições. Todos os centauros podem ler os movimentos dos planetas, mas apenas os estudiosos podem interpretá-los com sabedoria. — Firenze lhe entregou um pouco de nozes que Harry descobriu, combinavam com a carne. — O chefe ouve os sábios e, junto as suas próprias interpretações, discute com o Conselho de Guerreiros e eles decidem. Ainda que a palavra final seja do Chefe, claro. No entanto, as interpretações dos chirons, muitas vezes, podem não ser tão sábias, pois estão influenciadas por suas crenças, preconceitos, medos ou desejos. O verdadeiro sábio é aquele que interpreta os movimentos celestes e vê a verdadeira mensagem do universo, não aquilo que quer ver.

— Entendo. — Harry acenou compreendendo. — Você viu a verdade, os tempos sombrios e como os centauros deveriam ajudar a mudar esse futuro.

— Sim. No entanto, eu não sou perfeito. Meu coração sempre desejou mais, mais conhecimento do mundo, dos mundos, dos livros e seres. Meu desejo sempre foi viajar, me relacionar com outros seres mágicos, ler livros e aprender mais. — Firenze fez uma pausa. — Meus desejos me influenciaram e aceitei que, talvez, as minhas interpretações não eram tão puras, mas, então... Um dia, quando senti o perigo na Floresta, a magia negra machucando a pureza do unicórnio, me deparei com o guerreiro das minhas visões.

— Eu. — Harry sussurrou surpreso.

— Sim. As mensagens das minhas visões não estão escritas em pedra, Harry, novas decisões levam a novos caminhos. Algo que nunca se alterou, são os tempos sombrios em nossos futuros, dos humanos e centauros. — Firenze explicou suavemente. — Por muito anos, em algumas das minhas interpretações, eu via um jovem bruxo carregando um grande peso sobre os ombros, quase demais para ele suportar. Seu futuro era o mais sombrio de todos e sua coragem, talento e determinação o levariam para a própria destruição.

— Espere... eu iria para a minha destruição por ser, bem, corajoso e determinado? — Harry estava confuso.

— Essa era a minha interpretação, mas, visões não veem claras e simples, Harry. Lembre-se disso. — Disse Firenze e Harry acenou. — Eu também vi que meu futuro não era no Clã que nasci, meu tempo aqui está próximo do fim e se entrelaçava com o destino do jovem bruxo. Eu contei sobre as minhas interpretações ao Agouro, mas, nenhum dos outros chiron interpretaram desta maneira os movimentos dos planetas. Assim, fui ignorado e, quando insisti que deveríamos nos preparar para ajudá-lo, Agouro me baniu das Audiências dos Sábios, que é onde ele ouve os conselhos dos chirons.

— Era por isso que você via apenas o seu futuro entrelaçado ao meu e não de todo o Clã. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— Sim. Meu banimento da Audiência dos Sábios fez o resto do Clã se afastar de mim, pois ser visto comigo dava a entender que eles me apoiavam. — Firenze guardou a comida que sobrou na pequena caixa fria e depois se sentou em suas mantas, dobrando as longas pernas de pelos amarelados.

Harry se sentou em sua rede improvisada e ficou de frente para o centauro.

— Isso quer dizer que além de não acreditarem em você, eles pararam de lhe falar? — Ele perguntou inconformado. — Foi por isso que você se mudou do Pago?

— Não. Eu me mudei do Pago para cá, há muitos anos. Quando atingi a maturidade e deveria construir meu domum, já vislumbrava em minhas visões essas mudanças, mas... estava hesitante. — Firenze parecia envergonhado. — Eu temia que meu desejo e juventude estivessem a interferir em minhas interpretações, que elas poderiam estar erradas, assim, pedi sabedoria para encontrar a verdade e aceitá-la. E, a resposta me veio em uma visão, quando entendi, ao olhar para meu futuro, que meu destino era solitário e longe do meu Clã. Por isso, decidi fazer o meu domum aqui, buscando, na solidão e silêncio, o entendimento e a coragem para aceitar o que via. Quando tive a segurança, me apresentei na Audiência dos Sábios, diante do Chefe Agouro e expus minhas interpretações.

— Então, ele o baniu. — Harry entendeu agora.

— Sim, mas, eu fui banido apenas das Audiências, não do Clã, assim, todos ainda falam comigo, apenas não com frequência ou longamente. Eu ainda caço com eles e fazemos outras atividades normais do Clã. — Explicou Firenze serenamente e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar porque essa discrição parecia significar que seu amigo tinha muitos colegas de trabalho, não amigos e família.

— Então, essas visões sobre o futuro, elas mudaram? — Harry perguntou, pois lhe parecia que sua presença aqui, nesta noite, parecia significar algo.

— Sim, a 14 luas, um novo caminho surgiu nos movimentos dos planetas, algo, uma decisão diferente se fez e um novo futuro se mostrou em minhas interpretações. — Firenze disse e Harry arregalou os olhos pensando que esse tempo coincidia com sua chegada a Hogwarts.

O que poderia ter sido? Talvez, sua decisão de saber a verdade sobre o mundo mágico e não se alienar? Era possível que sua conversa com Terry trouxera tantas mudanças para o futuro do mundo mágico?

— Como é esse novo futuro? — Harry sussurrou lentamente.

— Um guerreiro com ombros fortes e mente afiada, carregará o peso dos nossos destinos e afastará a escuridão. No entanto, ele precisa ser amado e apoiado ou se perderá na escuridão. — Firenze sussurrou suavemente. — Meu futuro também mudou, agora, ele não se entrelaça com o jovem bruxo e, sim, com o coração do guerreiro. Quando vi esses novos movimentos, busquei Agouro por orientação e ele me disse que estava vendo o que meu desejo me levava a ver. Comecei a duvidar de mim mesmo e a pensar que, talvez, eles sempre estiveram certos, até o dia do nosso primeiro encontro. Naquele dia, encontrei o guerreiro, cujo coração é tão grande, a alma tão pura e a magia tão forte, que será amado por todos os seres mágicos e não mágicos que existirem neste mundo.

Harry abriu a boca chocado e, depois, engoliu em seco, emocionado.

— Não temo meu destino, Firenze, eu o aceitei, o acolhi, mas não sei se mereço a sua crença de que posso vencer. — Harry sussurrou angustiado. — Não quero que sofra um destino terrível por depositar em mim sua confiança. Não quero que seja punido ou banido de seu Clã, que fique solitário ou não tenha uma família.

— Eu também aceitei e acolhi meu destino, Harry Potter, não abandonarei o guerreiro e é ao seu lado que encontrarei meu verdadeiro lugar, seja ele onde for. — Firenze disse suavemente. — Há muito tempo aceitei que, o Clã onde nasci, não faz parte do meu futuro, mas, como tudo neste mundo, o futuro está em constante mudança, Harry. Nossos destinos estão escritos nos movimentos dos céus, meu amigo, e esses movimentos são perpétuos. Sua vinda a Floresta em busca de minha ajuda e nossa visita ao Clã, terá repercussões e, talvez, mais mudanças estejam previstas em nosso futuro.

Harry acenou entendendo que, suas palavras a Agouro e o entendimento do Chefe de que ele tinha o apoio do destino e da magia, poderia levá-lo a aceitar as interpretações de Firenze.

— A magia ficou tão zangada... nunca vi algo assim, quando a Sala de Guerra desabou. — Harry disse e se esticou, bocejando.

— Naquele momento, estivemos muito perto de uma batalha e a queda da Sala de Guerra foi extremamente simbólica. A magia exigia que permitissem a sua partida em paz e com o conhecimento que você honrosamente justificou e solicitou. — Firenze disse serenamente. — A partir deste ponto, cabe a Agouro e aos outros sábios interpretarem corretamente a mensagem. Por hoje, devemos dormir, meu amigo, partiremos ao amanhecer e ele chegará em breve.

Harry acenou e se deitou na rede se sentindo sonolento, mas, não cansado. Deveria ser por causa de toda a magia que o cercava, suspirando, ele deixou sua própria magia se estender e se conectar com a magia natural da Floresta Proibida.

— Boa Noite, Firenze. — Falou suavemente antes de dormir, ouvindo os sussurros das árvores mágicas que embalaram seus sonhos.

— Boa noite, Guerreiro. — Disse Firenze antes de se ajeitar em suas mantas. Era a primeira vez em anos que dormia com outro ser tão próximo, na verdade, apenas sua mãe já o visitou na cabana. Era estranho, mas, ainda, incrivelmente bom não se sentir tão solitário.

A manhã chegou muito rápido, como disse Firenze, mas, Harry se sentiu tão recarregado de magia e animado como em todas as manhãs. Eles comeram o que sobrou da carne assada e mais algumas nozes, com Firenze explicando que no caminho de volta, ele caçaria. O arco e flecha de madeira de carvalho, que o centauro sempre carregava chamou a atenção do Harry, que desejou aprender a usá-lo.

— Você comprou a caixa fria em Hogsmeade? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Sim. Meu povo não aceita fazer negócios com os humanos, mas, depois que me mudei para cá, visitei Hogsmeade algumas poucas vezes. — Firenze parecia um pouco envergonhado por seu atrevimento. — Estive em um bar que está sempre vazio e um homem barbudo é o dono, seu nome é Aberforth. Ele não me expulsou ou me tratou mal, na verdade, foi acolhedor, do seu jeito mal-humorado. E, quando o vi tirando comida e bebida da caixa fria, fiquei curioso e perguntei o que era. Aberforth me explicou e fiquei muito interessado nesta engenhosidade incrível dos humanos. Perguntei a ele se poderia trocar por um porco do mato e Aberforth concordou, assim, saí e cacei um porco bem gordo. Agora, minha caça fica conservada por muitos dias, mas, fico feliz que Gunan nunca veio aqui, porque ele odiaria que tenho algo humano em meu domum.

Harry acenou pensando que Firenze era muito inteligente e corajoso por sair de seu mundo e tentar explorar novos modos de vida.

— Seu domum é muito legal, Firenze, mas falta uma coisa importante. — Disse Harry divertido.

— O que seria? — Ele perguntou curioso ao olhar em volta, depois se deteve na comida em suas mãos. — Seria talheres? Imagino que comer com as mãos não seja muito agradável!

Harry riu e acenou negativamente.

— Não, meu amigo. Os humanos comem com as mãos o tempo todo, um suculento hambúrguer duplo com bacon ou uma deliciosa pizza, ficam muito mais gostosos quando comemos com as mãos. — Harry disse e, para provar, deu uma grande mordida na carne, depois de engolir, continuou. — O que falta em seu lar são mais livros. Onde conseguiu aqueles poucos?

— Ah! Bem, são livros do meu povo sobre os movimentos dos planetas, as interpretações desses movimentos. — Disse Firenze olhando para eles com orgulho. — Eu herdei estes de minha avó, que era uma grande sábia do Clã.

— Isso é incrível. — Harry se controlou para não pedir para lê-los, pois sabia que seria rude pedir que ele compartilhasse os segredos do seu povo. — Você disse que tem interesse em ler mais livros. Algo em particular?

— Meus maiores interesses estão o que os humanos chamam de Astronomia e, claro, sobre os estudos da interpretação dos movimentos dos planetas, as influências da lua e estrelas em nossas vidas. — Firenze explicou e eles deixaram a cabana para a manhã acinzentada de inverno.

— Os trouxas chamam de Astrologia e os bruxos de Adivinhação. — Harry disse e agilmente cavalgou em seu lombo. — Tem até uma aula em Hogwarts sobre com esse nome, Adivinhação. Eu não tinha pretendido escolhê-la como uma das minhas eletivas no ano que vem, mas, com tudo o que aprendi com você, fiquei interessado.

— Adivinhação... Este nome é incorreto, nossas predições não podem ser uma adivinhação. Ela tem que ser estudada, refletida, interpretada, até que encontremos uma resposta e, ainda, essa resposta não pode ser utilizada como uma verdade absoluta. — Disse Firenze parecendo contrariado com o nome da aula, Harry acenou.

— Porque estamos todos em perpétuo movimento e são nossas escolhas que causam a movimentações dos planetas, precisamos apenas aprender a interpretar... Ah! Algo me deixou curioso ontem, Firenze. Como o Chefe Agouro podia ver os planetas, se o céu estava e ainda está nublado? — Harry se sentiu mais seguro para perguntar.

— Porque não vemos com nossos olhos, Harry e, sim, com nossas almas e magia. — Explicou Firenze.

— Eu também vejo com minha magia! Foi assim que consegui lutar com a Freya! — Harry exclamou entusiasmado.

— Sim, você é muito talentoso e poderia se tornar um bom vidente com muita dedicação aos estudos, mas, acredito que seu tempo pode ser melhor gasto ao se concentrar em se tornar um grande guerreiro. — Firenze observou suavemente. — No entanto, eu poderia lhe ensinar algumas coisas, se estiver interessado.

Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa.

— Você compartilharia o conhecimento do seu povo comigo? — Perguntou em um sussurro.

— Conhecimento não deve pertencer a apenas um povo, Harry, ele deve ser compartilhado e, assim, se manter vivo e em movimento. Como o conhecimento antigo que Gunan lhe ensinou, que o ajudará em sua caçada e a tornar o combate justo e a morte da besta honrada. — Firenze disse serenamente.

— Mesmo assim, obrigado, de verdade. Eu... você está certo, preciso me concentrar em ser o guerreiro forte que afastará a escuridão, mesmo que aprender a ler os planetas seria muito interessante também. — Harry disse pensativo. — Eu gostaria de aprender a caçar, atirar o arco e flecha seria muito legal. — Ele hesitou antes de continuar. — Eu também gostaria de compartilhar meus conhecimentos com você, Firenze, seja o que quiser aprender e lhe enviarei alguns livros. Pedirei a Edwiges que lhe entregue livros de diversos assuntos, principalmente Astronomia e estudos da vidência.

— Eu agradeço, Harry Potter, por sua generosidade e acredito que, em breve, quando terminar sua missão, nos reencontraremos para suas primeiras lições de arco e flecha. — Firenze disse serenamente e Harry sorriu animado.

Eles seguiram mais um pouco em silêncio. Harry pensou em tudo o que acontecera nas últimas horas, sobre tudo o que aprendera e como Firenze se tornou mais real, além de ainda mais, seu amigo.

— Firenze? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Sim?

— Se você pudesse fazer algo, quer dizer, trabalhar em uma coisa, dedicar o seu tempo ao que lhe dá maior satisfação. O que você faria? — Ele questionou interessado.

— Eu seria um professor. — Firenze sorriu serenamente. — Nada me dá mais alegria do que ensinar aos pequenos do meu Clã.

— Oh... — Harry o encarou lateralmente e se lembrou de um outro momento em que ouviu uma resposta semelhante de um outro amigo e sorriu. — Você está certo, sabe, minha vinda aqui esta noite causará muitos movimentos. Firenze, acho que sei onde está o seu destino.

— Pensei que o vidente fosse eu, Harry Potter. — Firenze disse ironicamente e Harry jogou a cabeça para traz ao gargalhar em pura diversão.

Seu amigo fez uma pausa no trote e o encarou com um sorriso bem largo e alegre, que Harry jamais vira antes. Pela primeira vez, a expressão serena, quase triste de Firenze desapareceu, ele parecia verdadeiramente feliz e Harry se sentiu emocionado com isso.

— Se você quiser ser mesmo um professor, vou lhe apresentar a um amigo muito especial. — Disse Harry sorridente.

— Quem? — Firenze se mostrou interessado.

— Remus Lupin.

Durante o resto da viagem, Harry contou sobre a Fortaleza dos Lobos e a nova Escola de Magia que eles fundariam. Firenze fez muitas perguntas, mas, Harry foi sincero ao explicar que tudo ainda era um projeto no papel, porque tinham que contatar os lobisomens, reconstruir a vila e a estruturar a escola.

— Enquanto isso, você pode estudar mais, aprender e se preparar, precisaremos de professores para muitos assuntos. Você poderia ensinar... hum, A Arte da Vidência, Arco e Flecha, talvez, bem, o que mais lhe interessar. — Harry disse hesitante.

Firenze ficou em silêncio refletindo e Harry percebeu que estavam mais perto de Hogwarts e do completo amanhecer.

— Uma ilha, para proteger os seres mágicos perseguidos, com um Pago construído por eles mesmos e uma escola para terem o conhecimento que os lideres humanos lhes negam. — Ele disse suavemente.

— Sim. Um lar de verdade, sem perseguições e perigos... ainda que o ideal seria que todos pudéssemos conviver juntos sem discriminação. Talvez, um dia... — Harry riu ironicamente. — Gunan e Moody me chamariam de tolo idealista, mas, não perco a esperança de que, um dia, nosso mundo possa ser assim. Enquanto isso, sinto em meu coração que, lhes proporcionar uma vida digna, é o caminho que devemos seguir.

— A ilha poderá ter outros seres mágicos além dos lobisomens? — Firenze perguntou o olhando intensamente.

— Não vejo porque não. — Harry disse sincero. — Não aceitarei discriminações ou exclusões, não importa o ser mágico, se ele precisar de um lar, Stronghold estará aberta para acolhê-lo.

— Acredito que entendo melhor minha visão agora, Harry. — Firenze diminuiu o passo quando se aproximaram do lugar onde Harry plantou as flores no ano anterior.

— Como assim? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Meu destino se entrelaça ao coração do guerreiro e, esta ilha dos lobos, é um feito do seu bom coração. Você percebe? Seu grande amor por todos, sua grande bondade, o inspirou a esta incrível missão de proteger, ajudar e acolher os seres perseguidos. — Firenze parou no jardim e encarou Harry. — E, meu destino é ajudá-lo a realizar este feito do seu coração.

Harry acenou entendendo também outras coisas e, que o tempo de Firenze em seu Clã, estava mesmo chegando ao fim. Descendo do seu lombo, ele se colocou a sua frente e sorriu suavemente.

— Tenho muitos outros projetos do meu coração, Firenze e, parece-me, que você não é apenas um ajudante ou futuro professor. Acredito que, quando diz que seu futuro se entrelaça ao meu coração, isso quer dizer que você faz parte dele, como um verdadeiro amigo, como família. — Harry colocou o punho sobre o seu coração e se inclinou. — Como meu irmão de coração.

Isso pareceu desconcertar o centauro que corcoveou, muito emocionado. Pigarreando, Firenze se inclinou e apoiou o punho sobre o seu coração.

— Você muito me honra, meu irmão guerreiro. — Disse ele com voz sufocada.

— Bom dia! — Uma voz esganiçada e animada surgiu atrás do Harry que se virou para Flitwick. — Espero que tudo tenha corrido bem.

Harry riu, pensando que parecia fazer dias que se despedira de seu professor e, não apenas algumas horas.

— Na verdade, foi um inferno. — Respondeu ele e, sorrindo para Firenze, acrescentou. — Mas, no fim, era o caminho certo.


	68. Um dia de cada vez

Notas do Autor

Oi, pessoal! Queria apenas lhes contar uma boa notícia! Apesar do meu atraso, essa semana haverá dois capítulos! O que aconteceu é que esses acontecimentos estavam na minha mente a séculos e eu estava ansiosa por escrevê-los, assim como vocês, não via a hora de voltar para Hogwarts e chegar neste ponto principal do arco da Câmara. Mas, assim que comecei a escrever, percebi que o capítulo ficaria muito grande e minha opção era parar em algum momento ou continuar na onda dos acontecimentos. Bem, resumindo, não consegui parar de escrever!  
Assim, meu megamonstro capítulozila chegou a 34 mil palavras! kkkk Eu sei! Vocês querem tudo, não é mesmo?  
Mas, acho que ficará estranho e maluco publicar tudo em um capítulo só, assim, vou dividi-lo ao meio. Portanto, agora publico esse capítulo e amanhã a continuação dele, por assim dizer. Apesar de não chamar de Parte 1 e 2, vocês verão que os acontecimentos fluem naturalmente de um capítulo para o outro e espero que gostem muito.  
Não se acostumem porque isso não acontecerá com frequência! kkkkk E, por favor! REVISEM!  
Capítulos duplos merecem! Além disso, tenho umas supresinhas especiais! Ah! Adoro suspense!

Capítulo 67

Para Ginny Weasley, a semana que se seguiu foi a mais angustiante de toda a sua vida. Na segunda-feira, ela tentou se manter à tona, não ter uma crise nervosa e escolheu não deixar o seu quarto. Um sentimento rançoso e aterrorizante a envolveu e lhe deixou o estômago embrulhado e a boca amarga. A culpa se misturou com o terror e ela se enfiou sob as cobertas, tremendo descontroladamente, pois tinha certeza que, a qualquer momento, os aurores invadiriam seu quarto e a arrastariam para Azkaban.

Na terça-feira, as aulas voltaram e Ginny caminhou junto com Abla e Demelza. Agarradas e apavoradas, ela deixou suas amigas acreditarem que seu medo era apenas do basilisco. Mas, a verdade era que, a cada pequeno som mais alto ou a cada vez que se deparava com um dos aurores, em algum ponto do castelo, Ginny saltava ou empalidecia de puro terror. Dormir e comer se tornou impossível e, rapidamente, ela se tornou menor, magra demais, sua pela quase translúcida e suas sardas ficaram mais destacada em seu rosto fino. As olheiras eram evidências dos pesadelos aterrorizantes que a agarravam todas as noites como garras dolorosas de culpa, medo e solidão.

Na quarta-feira, finalmente, a Prof.ª Vector percebeu o seu estado, que poderia ser considerado normal diante dos acontecimentos, afinal, muitos alunos foram enviados para a Madame Pomfrey para uma poção calmante. No entanto, os grandes olhos castanhos de Ginny estavam por demais angustiados e tristes, assim, Vector foi procurá-la em seu quarto, onde Ginny tendia a se trancar depois das aulas.

— Você não está se alimentando ou dormindo, tem algo mais acontecendo além do medo normal do basilisco? — Perguntou ela suavemente.

Ginny abriu a boca para responder que estava tudo bem, mas, nenhum som saiu. Tremendo, ela soluçou e se encolheu em si mesma se abraçando.

— Ginny, o que... Aqui, querida, estou sempre carregando um para emergências nos dias de hoje. Beba a poção. — Vector lhe estendeu o vidro e a ajudou a beber.

Imediatamente, um embotamento não natural e estranho a envolveu e Ginny sentiu a angústia, o medo e a culpa, flutuarem para longe.

— Pronto. Isso te ajudará um pouco e, se quiser uma poção de sono sem sonhos para essa noite, deixarei aqui no seu criado mudo. — Vector disse colocando outro vidro no lugar mencionado. — Agora, me conte o que mais a está incomodando?

Ginny a olhou por traz do falso véu de calma que anuviava seus sentimentos, mas, que lhe permitiram se lembrar do porquê, ela decidiu não contar para ninguém. Vector era gentil e firme, passava uma confiança e segurança que faziam Ginny gostar muito dela, mas, algo, uma intuição que parecia vir de sua alma, de sua magia, lhe dizia que, por mais delicada e justa que fosse, Vector não podia protegê-la de ser expulsa ou presa.

— Eu tenho tido pesadelos com Luna e Colin, que estou com eles, mas, não consigo salvá-los e... também, meu estômago se embrulha quando vou comer... — Disse ela suave e calmamente.

— Ok. Claro, você teve dois amigos petrificados e agora, a Srta. Granger, com quem também devia ter contato. Os pesadelos são normais e a angústia ou medo podem tirar o apetite. — Vector disse gentilmente. — Amanhã pela manhã, antes das aulas, quero que vá a Madame Pomfrey e ela lhe ajudará com algumas poções, talvez, algumas vitaminas. Você precisa se alimentar e dormir para ficar forte, Ginny, assim pode enfrentar o que vier.

Ginny concordou e, depois que Vector saiu, pensou em suas palavras. Forte para enfrentar o que vier. Era isso o que precisava, decidiu, ser forte, mentalmente e fisicamente, para poder fazer o que tinha se proposto a fazer. Ficar sem comer e dormir, trancada em seu quarto com um rato assustado não ajudaria em nada! Tinha que comer bem, ficar forte, parar de choramingo, não adiantava ficar se culpando pelo que aconteceu com Colin, Luna e os outros! O que tinha que fazer era encontrar o diário e destruí-lo, assim, compensaria um pouco o que tinha causado. Mas, para isso, pensou, teria que deixar o quarto e andar pela escola, pela Torre e não teria medo porque, se os aurores não a prenderam até agora, era porque não sabiam de nada.

Resoluta, Ginny jogou fora a poção de sono sem sonhos ao em vez de tomá-la e enfrentou os pesadelos, se forçando a voltar a dormir e não se permitindo chorar uma única lágrima durante toda a noite.

Na quinta-feira, ela se forçou a comer tudo o que Madame Pomfrey lhe serviu no café da manhã, ainda na enfermaria, acompanhada de poções de vitaminas, mas, recusou as poções calmantes e de sono. Naquele dia, ao em vez de se esconder e se encolher, Ginny começou a olhar em volta, investigar e buscar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe dizer quem estava com o diário.

Se concentrando em seus primeiros dias com o diário, Ginny se lembrou do sentimento de profunda insegurança, ansiedade e medo que sentiu. Percebeu, analisando friamente, que eram seus sentimentos, mas, eles foram de alguma forma aumentados 10, talvez, 100 vezes mais do que o normal. Claramente, o diário e Tom, conseguiram influenciar seus sentimentos e pensamentos, Ginny não entendia como e a aterrorizava pensar que era magia negra. Mas, o que mais poderia ser? Depois, ele deveria ter controlado seu corpo enquanto ela dormia! Por isso que ela acordou algumas vezes em alguns lugares estranhos do castelo e Tom lhe dissera que era sonambulismo! Mentira! Mas, no fim, quando estava mais fraca, ele assumiu o controle mesmo quando ela estava acordada e foi assim que Ginny teve aqueles apagões, chegara a pensar que estava enlouquecendo e Tom concordara! Ele a manipulara! E, ela acreditara nele como uma tola ingênua!

Rapidamente, toda a dor da traição se transformou em uma fúria quente e intensa, Ginny usou isso como combustível para se concentrar nas aulas, para comer e dormir, para se fortalecer e se preparar para destruí-lo quando o encontrasse. Seus olhos se moviam por todos os alunos o mais discretamente possível, principalmente na hora das refeições, mas, infelizmente, todos pareciam ansiosos e preocupados, assim, para sua grande aflição, Ginny não conseguiu descobrir nada.

O que também a incomodou muito, era o fato de que não importava o que fizesse ou quanto tentasse se impedir, seus olhos sempre pousavam em Harry. Era possível vê-lo sempre perto de seus amigos mais próximos, ainda mais unidos do que antes. Eles se mostravam silenciosos, sérios e tristes, talvez, pelo que acontecera com Hermione, de quem costumavam ser inseparáveis. Mas, logo a notícia da morte da avó de Terry Boot se espalhou pela escola e Ginny percebeu que o abatido garoto moreno tinha mais um motivo para estar triste. Culpada, Ginny não se atreveu a se aproximar deles porque sabia que eles a odiariam e, com razão, pelo que fizera. Se descobrissem que ela era a responsável pela petrificação de Hermione, com certeza, eles a entregariam aos aurores, mesmo se soubessem que isso significaria ela ser enviada para Azkaban. Ainda assim, Ginny não conseguia se evitar de olhá-lo, mas, sempre que o percebia se virar na sua direção, ela desviava o olhar e fingia participar da conversa de Abla e Demelza.

No fim de semana, nada mais de ruim acontecera e a presença dos aurores e caçadores do Ministério que acamparam na escola, literalmente, trouxe uma calmaria aos alunos. Ainda não estavam relaxados ou se atreviam a sair pela escola sozinhos, mas, conseguiram uma medida de calma em que não precisavam de poções calmantes e não ficavam olhando pelos cantos ou se agarrando apavorados e chorosos.

As aulas e deveres de casa em quantidades alarmantes lhes deu a volta a rotina que eles precisavam, ainda que era possível ouvir muitos alunos resmungando e reclamando sobre essa absurda e cruel atitude dos professores. Ginny mergulhou nas aulas e, decidida a estar pronta quando chegasse o momento de destruir o diário, começou a estudar algumas maldições de Defesa por conta própria, afinal, Lockhart era mais inútil que um troll. Na biblioteca, ela procurou e encontrou alguns livros de Defesa dos 1º e 2º anos e, sozinha em seu quarto, treinou ferozmente até conseguir realizá-los. Seus irmãos continuavam ocupados com suas próprias vidas e, pela primeira vez, Ginny não se importou e até preferiu que eles não ficassem no seu pé. Abla e Demelza eram boas companhias porque aceitavam sua presença silenciosa, não faziam perguntas e, eram sempre tão doces e bondosas, que Ginny chegou à conclusão que tinha muita sorte em tê-las como suas amigas.

E, assim, as semanas de janeiro se moveram lentamente, um dia de cada vez e com todos, aos poucos, voltando suas atenções para os jogos de quadribol entre as Casas. Lembrando-se do que acontecera no último jogo em que esteve, Ginny só podia torcer que o mesmo não estivesse acontecendo com outro aluno naquele momento.

O fim de semana de despedida da Sra. Honora foi o momento mais triste que Harry presenciou em sua vida. Eles partiram na sexta-feira depois da última aula do dia, utilizando o flu de Flitwick que foi, temporariamente, conectado com o Chalé Boot. Além de Neville, Scheyla também os acompanhou, pois, os Martins foram comunicados e decidiram comparecer à cerimônia fúnebre.

Depois de uma semana tensa e cansativa, Harry se sentiu muito aliviado por deixar a escola, os olhares e preocupações constantes. Infelizmente, mesmo com a ajuda de Terry e Flitwick, eles não avançaram em nada nas investigações ou descobriram ninguém que se sobressaísse. Harry, particularmente, andou pela escola sob a capa de invisibilidade tentando perceber algum movimento ou expressão que soasse um alarme, mas, tudo o que ele conseguiu foi se preocupar com Ginny, que ele achou muito pálida, magra e assustada.

Ele comentou com os gêmeos, que disseram que ela estava bem, apenas com dificuldades para dormir, teve alguns pesadelos, mas que Vector e Madame Pomfrey a estavam ajudando. Isso estava acontecendo com quase todos os alunos, mesmo os mais velhos, assim, Harry supôs que não deveria se preocupar particularmente com ela, afinal, a menina tinha 4 irmãos mais velhos e uma boa Chefe de Casa. Hermione e Neville disseram, em vários momentos, que Vector era muito mais presente e acessível do que McGonagall, portanto, Harry se concentrou em outras coisas mais urgentes.

Como o seu treinamento, que Flitwick insistiu que fosse adiado até a semana seguinte, para lhe dar mais tempo para se recuperar melhor. Harry não gostou, queria começar agora e estava se sentido recuperado e energizado depois de sua aventura na Floresta Proibida, mas, decidiu obedecer seu Meistr, pois confiava em sua sabedoria. Assim, lhe restou apenas o treinamento físico que, sem a Caverna, voltou a acontecer no Covil, com Terry e Neville o acompanhando e sendo exigidos ao máximo.

— Não temos tempo para esperar que os construtores reformem a Caverna, assim, correremos aqui e nos manteremos em forma. — Disse Harry, que também escreveu para Denver em busca de conselhos sobre exercícios que uniria e prepararia sua equipe melhor para o que viria.

As aulas deveriam estar em segundo plano, mas, os professores, talvez, com a intenção de distraí-los, lhes encheu que deveres de casa, fato que enfureceu Harry enormemente.

— Eles deviam estar nos ensinando maneiras práticas para nos defender! Feitiços e Maldições, para lutarmos, nos esconder ou fugir! Devíamos estar aprendendo a duelar e lutar! Mas, passamos horas, todos os dias, escrevendo e escrevendo esses montes de pergaminhos. — Disse ele indignado.

— Parece que foi ideia da McGonagall, os professores devem tentar manter os alunos ocupados e na rotina de estudo, sabe, para não terem muito tempo livre para andarem pela escola ou pensar em coisas ruins. — Explicou Neville com uma leve carranca.

— Bem, isso pode dar resultado para os outros, mas para nós, é só atraso em nosso treinamento mais avançado. Agora que estou com o 4º volume do livro de Mason, quero treinar as maldições até conseguir realizá-las perfeitamente. — Disse Harry tenso. — Eles acham que consegui lutar com a basilisco fazendo deveres de casa?

— Concordo, mas, para ser justo, eles não sabem porque precisamos de tempo livre, Harry. E, talvez, para os outros alunos, se manterem ocupados não seja ruim. No entanto, acho um absurdo que nada mais esteja sendo feito para nos proteger. — Terry afirmou pensativo.

— Mais? Além de 5 aurores, 10 recrutas aurores e 6 caçadores do Ministério? — Neville se mostrou confuso.

— Sim, Nev. Sabe, no mundo trouxa existem todos os tipos possíveis de treinamentos de emergência. Na minha escola trouxa, tinha treinamento contra incêndio, por exemplo. — Terry explicou suavemente. — Você teve, Harry?

— Sim. Um ou duas vezes por ano, eu acho, nós fazíamos o dia de treinamentos. — Harry se concentrou para se lembrar. — O alarme dos bombeiros soava e tínhamos que sair ordenadamente na direção das saídas. Tínhamos que seguir o adulto ou professor mais próximo, havia diretrizes para o caso de estarmos sozinhos nos banheiros ou nos vestiários, trocando de roupas para a aulas de PA.

— Exatamente. — Terry sorriu, ainda que a animação não alcançasse seus olhos.

— Espere. — Neville interrompeu antes que o amigo continuasse seu pensamento. — O que é um bombeiro?

Terry e Harry o olharam um pouco chocados ao perceberam que algo tão importante e comum, não era nem ao menos reconhecido por bruxos.

— Algo que o mundo bruxo tem, mas, é chamado de outro nome, acredito. — Terry disse pensativo. — Se uma emergência mágica, uma explosão ou um objeto encantado está descontrolado, existem diferentes Departamentos no Ministério que fazem o resgate. Certo?

— Sim, quer dizer, além do aurores e os caçadores do Departamento de Controle da Criaturas Mágicas, existem os obliviadores e o pai do Fred e George, trabalha no Departamento do Mau Uso dos Artefatos Trouxas. — Neville concordou.

— Bem, os trouxas têm vários Departamentos também, policiais, que são os equivalentes dos aurores e os bombeiros, que são aqueles que resgatam pessoas em acidentes de carros, incêndios, quedas de montanhas, afogamentos ou qualquer emergência que você puder imaginar. — Terry explicou suavemente. — Na escola, como disse o Harry, mas, também em outros prédios públicos, existem treinamentos de emergências, ou seja, um treinamento onde todos aprendem o que fazer no caso de uma emergência acontecer. Incêndios, explosões, terremotos, furacão ou qualquer outra catástrofe possível. Existem também protocolos de emergência que são ensinados a todos desde muito cedo, por exemplo, em caso de um furacão ou bombardeio, ir para o subsolo, um porão. Ou, em um terremoto, deixar o prédio em que você está, que poderia desabar e, assim por diante.

— Ok, entendi. Você acha que deveríamos ter esse tipo de treinamento? — Neville questionou interessado.

— Antes, temos que ter protocolos de segurança. — Terry disse e se inclinando para frente continuou em tom mais baixo — Por exemplo, a Caverna não pode ter apenas uma entrada e saída, tem que existir uma saída de emergência. Nas escolas, prédios públicos, auditórios, academias, restaurantes ou, qualquer lugar, onde se tem aglomeração de pessoas, eles são obrigados, pelas leis trouxas, a terem mais de uma saída.

— Claro! — Harry exclamou e fechou os olhos por não terem pensado nisso antes. — Se acontece um acidente, um incêndio, por exemplo, Neville, e você está no vestiário da escola, o treinamento nos diz que devemos ir para a saída mais próxima. Nem sempre a entrada principal é a saída mais próxima ou ela pode estar bloqueada pelo fogo, assim, devem existir saídas nos fundos e laterais dos prédios para que você consiga sair em segurança o mais rápido possível.

— E, ajuda os bombeiros a entrar para resgatar caso alguém fique preso ou esteja ferido. No caso do ataque a Caverna, ter uma única porta de saída foi como estar preso em uma caixa e, literalmente, tínhamos que explodir uma parede para encontrar uma saída. — Terry disse e agitou os cabelos, ainda levemente envergonhado por sua tolice. — E, não tínhamos um alarme, quer dizer, nós tínhamos as explosões e, depois, o Neville começou a gritar, no entanto, isso foi falho, porque Voldemort impediu o som de deixar a Caverna por vários minutos preciosos.

— Sim, imagine se acontecesse um incêndio em um prédio trouxa e o alarme não funcionasse... — Harry se interrompeu ao ver o olhar confuso de Neville e explicou o que eram os alarmes de incêndio. — Eles se conectam diretamente com o Departamento dos Bombeiros e, o som é tão alto, que as pessoas em volta do prédio em chamas ouvem, ligam por ajuda e, tão importante quanto isso, as pessoas que estiverem no prédio saem rapidamente.

— Entendi, se o alarme não soasse, demoraria mais para as pessoas deixarem o prédio e para a ajuda chegar. — Neville considerou pensativo.

— Sim, poucos minutos seriam suficiente para o fogo se espalhar mais e mais, isso poderia causar a morte de muitas pessoas. — Disse Terry. — Precisamos disso aqui, uma versão mágica, claro, mas, imagine um alarme que seja acionado e toque por toda a escola. Os alunos estarão treinados e saberão que não devem deixar as suas Casas ou que devem voltar rapidamente se estiverem fora. Depois de alguns minutos, as portas das salas comunais seriam seladas e os alunos estariam protegidos, em teoria. Mas, claro, precisamos, antes mais nada, estabelecer regras, por exemplo, no caso de o castelo não estar seguro, se houver o ataque de um dragão, um manticore ou um basilisco, qual o protocolo? Ou, um ataque de comensais da morte? Os alunos se escondem ou deveria haver uma maneira de evacuá-los para um local seguro?

Harry e Neville olharam impressionados para o amigo, que parecia estar empenhado em usar sua grande inteligência no que era o mais importante em uma batalha. Proteger os inocentes.

— Acho que são todas boas perguntas, Terry e, como você me ensinou, são com perguntas que aprendemos e melhoramos as coisas. — Harry disse e Neville acenou.

— Estou pensando na questão do protocolo médico também. — Terry disse e olhando para o Harry acrescentou timidamente. — Não consigo parar de pensar no que fiz naquele dia, Harry. Sobre como eu fiquei perdido e não consegui pensar ou encontrar as melhores soluções, mesmo as óbvias. Percebi que, uma das coisas que nos tornam diferentes, é que você consegue pensar rapidamente em momentos de crise, eu não tenho essa capacidade, assim, preciso de planos, protocolos, regras, treinamento. Vovô Bunmi chamaria de tipos diferentes de inteligência, todos somos capazes, mas, não realizamos da mesma maneira.

— Seu avô sempre tem algo assim para nos fazer sentir melhor quando erramos. — Disse Harry e os três riram divertidos. — Terry, sabe, acredito que você deveria se sentar com a Penny e os outros dois alunos membros da AP, depois, conversarem com Flitwick e, por fim, irem diretamente a sua mãe, ao Conselho de Governadores e apresentarem tudo isso que nos falou. Sinceramente, suas ideias são brilhantes e trarão ainda mais e melhores mudanças para a escola.

— Concordo, até porque, nós sabemos que, um dia, isso será necessário. — Neville disse suavemente. — Não sabemos quando, mas, Voldemort retornará e estaremos em guerra aberta, assim, proteger os alunos será importante. Mesmo que alguns digam que na última guerra, Hogwarts não foi atacada, é impossível afirmar que isso nunca acontecerá. E... — Neville hesitou ao olhar para Terry, que acenou o incentivando a continuar. — Acho que você não está totalmente certo, quando diz que não consegue pensar rápido como o Harry em uma situação de crise.

— Como assim? — Terry se mostrou curioso.

— É como você disse, tipos diferentes de inteligências, mas, também, tipos diferentes de talentos, Terry. — Neville apontou para o Harry. — Por diversos motivos, o Harry tem um grande instinto de sobrevivência e um grande talento para a Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Sua magia é forte, sua mente adaptativa e ágil, além de toda a questão de resolver os mistérios, que é quase, bem... Sherlockiano. Mas, você também tem isso quando se trata de questões de cura, eu já te observei, Terry. — Neville sorriu quando o amigo pareceu constrangido pelo elogio. — Não é apenas uma questão de conhecimento teórico na área de cura, que você também tem, mas, principalmente, na maneira calma e segura que age quando alguém está ferido. Sim, você entrou em pânico quando viu a Charlie ferida, mas, sei que você sabia como ajudá-la e por isso quis levá-la conosco. Certo?

— Eu... sim, pensei que, quando estivéssemos trancados no vestiário, eu poderia deter o sangramento. Eu também lembrava da bolsa de poções do Harry, sabia como ganhar tempo para mantê-la viva até a Madame Pomfrey tratá-la. — Terry bagunçou os cabelos. — Minha mente começou a pensar e analisar todos os aspectos médicos, estava tão focado, que não percebi o mais importante.

— Mas, depois, quando tudo acabou, você se manteve calmo e cuidou da Hermione, Charlie e Harry em poucos minutos. Nunca tinha te visto assim, tão seguro, completamente em seu elemento e, acredite, eu vou ao St. Mungus a anos e já vi medibruxos ou curandeiros novatos ansiosos e hesitantes em situações muito menos assustadoras do que um braço estraçalhado. Isso nunca aconteceu com você e, além disso, quando o Joe discutia com aquele curandeiro, você pensou na solução e planejou tudo em segundos. Talvez, tenha salvado o braço da Charlie.

Eles ficaram em silêncio e Harry olhou um pouco surpreso para Terry, lembrando-se de como o considerou calmo demais depois do ataque. Particularmente, Harry não prestou atenção ao que ele fazia, pois estava além da exaustão e muito perto de perder a consciência, mas, Terry cuidara dos ferimentos de Charlie sem hesitação ou confusão, enquanto outros teriam ficado perdidos ou enojados.

— Você tem talento para ser um Curandeiro. — Harry disse em tom de afirmação e surpresa, por não ter percebido antes o que agora lhe parecia bem óbvio. Terry era sempre tão bondoso, tranquilo e seguro, claro, eram qualidades de um professor também e, para o Harry, quando pensava em uma possível profissão para o seu irmão, era a de Mestre, assim como Serafina e Bunmi. Mas... — E, você gosta disso.

Era outra afirmação, pois ficou evidente que Terry gostou do que eles disseram e se, ser bom em cura, era importante para ele, significava que Terry queria ser um curandeiro ou, pelo menos, se interessava muito pela ideia.

— Eu... sim..., bem, quer dizer... — Terry estava meio corado e constrangido, talvez, sem uma resposta, o que era raro. — Eu me interesso, comecei a ler mais sobre cura e medicina por causa dos problemas de saúde da minha avó e, então, li mais e mais sobre o assunto, tudo é muito fascinante, sabe. Não apenas a ideia de curar pessoas, cuidar, tratar suas doenças e salvar suas vidas, mas, a pesquisa de novos remédios e tratamentos para doenças que não tem cura também me atraem.

— Como o Alzheimer. — Disse Harry entendendo melhor o amigo.

— Sim, mas existem outras, câncer e varíola de dragão que tem uma vacina e não uma cura, assim, se um idoso ou criança pegam, ainda podem morrer. Como aconteceu com seus avós, Harry. — Terry tinha uma grande energia ao falar sobre o assunto, era bem claro que estava muito empolgado. — E a Lycantropia? Quer dizer, a partir da poção mata cão e do conhecimento de que a doença foi criada, não é impossível pensar que um dia poderemos encontrar uma cura.

— Isso tudo é incrível e acho que você é a pessoa certa para algo assim, mas... — Harry olhou para Neville um pouco hesitante. — Porque nunca nos contou? Quer dizer, vocês sabem do meu interesse por ser um auror um dia, quer dizer, somos jovens e eu pensei que você queria ser um professor, na verdade...

— Professor? — Terry o olhou chocado. — Você pensou que eu queria ser um professor?

— Sim, com certeza. Você tem muito jeito para isso e acho que seria um professor tão bom quanto seu avô e sua mãe. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Na verdade, posso te ver ensinando história ou inglês, aqui ou em uma faculdade, porque você é sempre tão paciente e explica tão bem os assuntos teóricos.

— Sim, quer dizer, sempre pensei que História eram as aulas mais chatas do mundo, até que você começou a nos ensinar. — Neville afirmou e Harry acenou.

— Qualquer um é melhor que Binns. — Disse Terry e os três riram levemente.

— Você tornou História algo importante e interessante, Terry e, é por isso, que gosto das aulas do Achala, se não fosse por você, não valorizaria tanto quanto faço. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Eu, na verdade, não pensei muito nisso porque não importa, no fim das contas. — Terry disse suavemente e hesitante. — Ou, pelo menos, não importava, mas... no Ritual Yule, eu senti minha tia Carole, lembra-se que eu lhe disse que ela me incentivou a seguir o meu coração, Harry?

— Sim. — Harry acenou se lembrando como seu amigo parecia um pouco perdido e angustiado. — E, você me disse que ainda não estava pronto para se envolver nas investigações sobre a Câmara ou mentir para os seus pais.

— Sim, bem, você disse que estávamos em tempos diferentes e estava certo, agora me sinto pronto. — Terry disse e sua expressão convicta não afastou a tristeza no olhar. — Bem, naquele momento, tinham duas coisas me incomodando, conflitando em minha mente. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas, não me sentia pronto e tinha percebido que queria ser um médico/curandeiro, mas, não queria decepcionar os meus pais. Eu estava me sentindo muito culpado e perdido, mas, senti a tia Carole me dizer para ouvir o meu coração.

— Ok. Acho que é um bom conselho, mas o que faz você acreditar que ser um curandeiro decepcionaria os seus pais? — Neville perguntou confuso.

— Porque, na minha família, os primogênitos, os herdeiros, são advogados, como meu pai e avô Boot. — Terry bagunçou os cabelos. — Sempre foi assim, desde o primeiro Boot. Estávamos lá quando o Ministério foi fundado e as leis criadas, desde então, os Boots trabalham no Departamento de Leis. — Neville e Harry devem ter demonstrado em suas expressões as suas descrenças. — Não me entendam mal, meus pais e avô não me odiariam ou desertariam, nada disso. Na verdade, sei que para eles, eu ser feliz é o mais importante, mas, também sei que, mesmo que nunca digam, eles se sentirão decepcionados se não seguir a tradição.

— E, você estava com medo de decepcioná-los? — Neville perguntou baixinho, pois ele conhecia muito bem esse sentimento.

— Sim, antes, era só um pensamento, sabe. Eu não conseguia me imaginar como um advogado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, admirava o meu pai e queria ser como ele. Quando fiquei mais velho, percebi que quero ser eu mesmo e que não quero trabalhar na área de Direito, então, nos últimos meses, isso se tornou ainda mais forte e, no verão... — Terry hesitou. — No verão, o vovô fez um comentário quando estava ajudando ele e Sirius com suas pesquisas... Lembram-se que lhes falei sobre isso?

— Sim, as pesquisas sobre a última guerra, seu avô e Sirius querem descobrir o que foi feito de errado, encontrar Peter e contar a verdade dos acontecimentos em um livro. — Harry resumiu.

— Sim, então, estávamos na Abadia e vovô disse algo como, quando chegasse a minha vez, eu não seria apenas um advogado ou juiz seguindo e aplicando as leis, que eu tinha potencial para ser o Chefe do Departamento de Leis e ajudar o mundo mágico, criando novas e melhores leis para todos. — Terry ficou meio cabisbaixo. — Sei que ele ficará desapontado, mas, não posso não seguir o meu coração, sabe.

Neville e Harry acenaram delicadamente.

— Bem... — Harry hesitou um pouco tentando colocar seus pensamentos em palavras. — Acho que você deveria conversar com eles, seu avô e seus pais porque, não é só uma questão de te verem feliz, sabe, acredito que eles se sentiriam orgulhosos com seu talento, Terry. Quer dizer, você não está pensando em ser um assaltante de velhinhas e sim, um grande médico/curador e pesquisador.

— Harry está certo, quer dizer, para minha avó, se eu não for um auror como o meu pai, nada do que escolher fazer, será bom o suficiente, mas, seus pais e avô são diferentes, Terry. — Neville parecia um pouco chateado com isso e Harry bateu fraternalmente seu ombro, lhe dando apoio. — Além disso, você tem dois irmãos que podem se interessar por Direito, assim, a tradição continuaria em sua família.

— Oh! — Harry arregalou os olhos. — Ayana! Ela seria uma grande advogada, apenas olharia com aquele olhar que diz, "você não ousaria me dizer não, certo? " — Harry riu ao pensar, Terry e Neville o acompanharam. — Ninguém lhe negaria nada e ela é esperta como o seu pai, Terry, assim, pode ser que a Ayana se interesse por Direito como ele.

Isso fez Terry acenar pensativo e teve de reconhecer que os dois, provavelmente, estavam certos, mas, ainda se sentia um pouco receoso da reação deles quando lhes contasse que pretendia estudar medicina.

— Talvez, vocês estejam certos e Ayana poderia ser uma advogada tão boa quanto o papai e o meu avô. — Disse ele. — Bem, vamos continuar com os deveres porque ainda falta muito para terminar e não teremos o fim de semana livre.

O fim de semana era algo esperado e temido por Terry, que queria estar com sua família, mas não deixar a Hermione. Também não estava ansioso pelo funeral de sua avó ou se sentia preparado para as últimas despedidas.

Quando chegaram ao Chalé, na sexta-feira à tarde, Adam e Ayana abraçaram os irmãos com força e não quiseram mais deixá-los. Terry não se importou e se consolou em lhes dar o seu apoio, pois os dois pareciam muito tristes e confusos. Harry os ajudou a sentirem o amor da avó Honora e eles choraram ao perceberem que sempre poderiam senti-la.

— Tudo é magia e ela faz parte de nós, vocês nunca estarão sozinhos. Ok? — Disse ele suavemente.

No jantar, a família contou muitas histórias sobre a Honora, algumas engraçadas, outras tristes. Harry, Neville e Scheyla eram quem a conheciam menos, mas ouviram encantados essa espécie de homenagem e despedida da família. Sr. Boot estava muito silencioso, era possível ver a tristeza e angústia que o tomava, ainda assim, ele contou como a convidou para sair em uma viagem para Hogsmeade e eles começaram a namorar.

— Estávamos no 4º ano e, naquela época, convidar alguém para um encontro era considerado muito sério, portanto, era mais comum que você convidasse a pessoa para sair com seu grupo. — Disse ele com o olhar distante. — Assim, você tinha a chance de conhecer a garota, sem anunciar um compromisso para toda a escola. Claro que isso é uma bobagem porque, você deveria poder conhecer a pessoa que lhe interesse, no dia a dia da escola, conversando, nas aulas ou refeições. No entanto, Honora era uma Hufflepuff e não era considerado descolado para um Gryffindor andar pela escola com uma Puff. — Ele fez uma careta divertida. — Quando temos 14 anos, ser popular ou, o que seus amigos pensam de você, é muito importante, ainda que uma grande tolice, claro.

— O senhor a convidou para sair, vovô? — Ayana perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

— Não, eu me interessava por ela, a achava bonita e divertida, mas, era um dos tolos que se importava com a opinião dos meus colegas e não queria ser zombado. — Disse ele em tom autodepreciativo. — Então, um dia, nas férias de páscoa, estávamos no jardim rindo e aprontando como adolescentes. Alguém propôs uma aposta, não me lembro o que era, algo sobre escalar uma árvore mais rápido e o perdedor pagaria uma prenda. Um deles quis estabelecer a punição antes e alguém sugeriu que teríamos que convidar uma garota da Hufflepuff para sair no próximo fim de semana de visita a vila.

— Oh! Vovô! — Ayana exclamou brincando de estar zangada.

— Não acredito! Vocês começaram a namorar por causa de uma aposta? — Terry também estava chocado e sorria.

— E, ele perdeu a aposta de propósito. — Confidenciou Falc, que já conhecia a história.

— O que!?

— Como assim!?

Todos exclamaram surpresos, Prof. Bunmi e a Sra. Madaki estavam na mesa e sorriam ao ver as crianças distraídas.

— Deixem-me terminar. Quando ouvi qual era a pena, percebi que tinha a solução dos meus problemas, assim, fingi cair de um dos galhos, perdi tempo de propósito e tive que cumprir a punição. — Disse ele sorrindo e as crianças riram divertidas. — Convidei ela para sair, só nós dois, como estabelecia a aposta e Honora aceitou. Foi a visita a Hogsmeade mais divertida de todas até aquele momento e, quando voltamos para a escola, eu já sabia que queria vê-la mais, conversar com ela e segurar sua mão. Assim, perguntei se queria ser minha namorada e Honora aceitou, mas, com uma condição.

— Qual? — Harry estava além de curioso.

— Que lhe contasse que aposta eu perdi para ter que convidá-la para sair. — Contou o Sr. Boot rindo e todos arregalaram os olhos de choque.

— Ela sabia! — Gritou Ayana.

— Mas, como!? — Neville questionou.

— Porque ela sabia que eu não passava de um garoto tolo da Gryffindor, que só teria coragem de convidá-la para sairmos, ainda por cima, sozinhos, se uma aposta perdida estivesse envolvida no meio de tudo. — Disse ele rindo e todos o acompanharam.

Apesar de todos estarem muito evolvidos com a perda de Honora, os adultos ainda queriam que os meninos contassem em mais detalhes sobre o ataque da basilisco. Assim, depois que todos se retiraram, Harry, Terry e Neville, se viram na biblioteca com Serafina, Falc e Sirius, que estavam muito sérios.

— No dia em que estive em Hogwarts, eu estava muito chocado para me concentrar nos detalhes, mas depois... — Falc olhou para Terry com a atenção. — Você se mostrou muito decidido e envolvido em ficar em Hogwarts, sei que Harry não tinha lhe contado o que ele sabia, mas, me parece que isso mudou agora.

— Harry... meninos, vocês entendem a gravidade do que aconteceu e o quão perto estamos de fechar a escola? — Serafina disse suavemente. — Precisamos que nos contêm o que sabem e, assim, resolvermos isso de uma vez.

— Sra. Serafina, nós já conversamos sobre isso no início das férias, não posso lhe contar nada ou aos aurores. Estou seguindo minha intuição e, se estiver errado, enfrentarei as consequências, mas, preciso fazer isso da minha maneira. — Disse Harry com firmeza.

— Está disposto a arriscar a vida de alguém? Um amigo? Uma criança? A sua? Está realmente preparado para viver com a culpa...

— Ei! — Terry interrompeu a mãe e se levantou zangado. — Isso não é justo ou certo! Se alguém morrer, o único culpado será Voldemort e Malfoy! Não, o Harry! E também não deve estar em suas costas o que acontece com as investigações, pois Harry não é um auror! Se alguém aqui é responsável por nada ter sido descoberto ainda, esses alguéns são os aurores, que estão fazendo um péssimo trabalho.

— Eu não quis dizer... — Serafina se calou completamente desconcertada pela atitude do filho.

— Além disso, eu prometi não me envolver se os adultos estivessem cuidando da situação e, de onde eu vejo, isso não está acontecendo. — Harry disse firmemente se levantando também e Neville o seguiu. — Se os aurores descobrirem primeiro e resolverem tudo, bom para eles, mas, nós estamos fazendo a nossa própria investigação e não tenho dúvidas que conseguiremos a verdade muito antes deles.

— E, não tem mais como nos unirmos e sermos uma equipe, porque não confiamos neles e, sem confiança, não tem como trabalharmos juntos. — Disse Neville e os outros acenaram.

— E, para nós, esse assunto está encerrado. — Disse Terry com dureza. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Neville seguiu Terry para fora do escritório.

— Boa noite. — Harry saiu um segundo depois.

Os três adultos ficaram em um silêncio chocado, até que Sirius riu divertidamente.

— O que diabos você está rindo? — Serafina perguntou zangada.

— Não é óbvio? — Ele perguntou se levantando e alongando os músculos tensos.

— Eu nem entendi direito o que acabou de acontecer, como vou saber porque está rindo, Sirius. — Disse ela e, se levantando, cruzou os braços o desafiando.

— Às vezes, para uma Ravenclaw, você não é muito esperta, Serafina. — Disse ele ironicamente.

— O que quer dizer? — Disse ela meio indignada.

— Retiro o que eu disse, você é toda Ravenclaw, apenas razão e cérebro, nada de emoção e coração. — Disse ele se irritando também. — Esses três garotos passaram por uma experiência de quase morte, viram uma amiga querida ser petrificada, isso sem falar na professora, que eles gostam muito. Eles já eram grandes amigos, mas, depois de tudo o que viveram, estão ainda mais próximos e confiam um no outro para proteger suas costas.

— Como uma equipe. — Disse Falc com um olhar interessado.

— Sim. Nós éramos assim também na escola, não apenas amigos, mas, uma equipe e muito bem entrosada. — Disse Sirius suavemente. — Sabíamos o que o outro pensava, planejava e como executava. Cobríamos e defendíamos uns aos outros o tempo todo e sem hesitação. Porque acha que escolhemos o Peter? Ele era da nossa equipe, nossa família, o que tornou a traição ainda mais dolorosa... — Sirius tinha uma expressão de raiva e tristeza, mas, engoliu em seco e continuou. — O que quero dizer é que não adianta tentar pedir ao Terry que traia a confiança do Harry, ele não fará isso. E, se você atacar um deles, ataca a todos, assim, sugiro que repense essa ideia de culpar o Harry por seguir seu coração.

— E, se ele estiver errado? — Serafina perguntou angustiada.

— É uma questão de confiança, Serafina. — Sirius disse abertamente irritado. — Eu confio no meu afilhado de olhos fechados e, se tivesse que apostar a minha vida, aqui e agora, em quem resolverá toda essa bagunça, eu escolheria o Harry assim... — Disse ele e estalou o dedo para exemplificar.

Depois, ele deixou o casal com suas reflexões e voltou para a Abadia, onde estava o Sr. Boot. Mesmo querendo passar mais tempo com o Harry, Sirius sabia que não deveria deixá-lo sozinho e, quando o encontrou na biblioteca, bebendo whisky e olhando para os papeis das pesquisas que vinham fazendo, ficou feliz com sua decisão.

— O senhor não pode beber todas as noites para dormir ou acabará um bêbedo inútil. — Suavemente, Sirius devolveu a reprimenda que o Sr. Boot utilizou meses e meses atrás, antes de lhe tirar o copo e a garrafa.

— Enterre uma filha e o amor de sua vida primeiro, depois venha me dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer. — Disse ele meio bêbado e com crueldade.

— Eu enterrei mais gente do que gostaria, velho, incluindo três irmãos. — Sirius devolveu na hora. — O senhor lutou por mim quando eu tentei essa merda e lutarei pelo senhor também.

Sr. Boot suspirou arrependido e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Desculpe, apenas... não sei como dormir naquela cama fria e vazia sem ela... amanhã...chegou cedo demais. Como vou dizer adeus a minha Honora? Como? — Ele escondeu o rosto na mão direita enquanto seus ombros se sacudiam em soluços dolorosos.

Sirius engoliu em seco e esperou que as lágrimas esvaziassem um pouco da dor, depois, o ajudou a se levantar e ir até o seu quarto, com a cama fria e vazia.

— Velho, teremos que seguir um dia de cada vez... lembra-se, quando deixei a prisão, eu estava tão perdido, não sabia para onde ir ou o que fazer e você me disse isso. Vocês me deram um lar e cuidaram de mim, me amaram e protegeram, agora, é minha vez de retribuir aos dois. — Sirius o abraçou fortemente. — Um dia de cada vez, enfrentaremos o dia de amanhã e, depois, seguimos em frente.

O amanhã, era um sábado de janeiro, frio, úmido e com um céu carregado e cinzento que prometia uma neve ou chuva para breve.

— Honora detestaria sair de casa em um dia como esse. — Disse o Sr. Boot com um sorriso suave ao se lembrar de sua aversão pelo inverno.

— Vamos? Ainda temos que comer alguma coisa no Chalé, antes de sairmos para o cemitério. — Disse Sirius e os dois usaram o flu para o Chalé.

Todos já estavam acordados e vestidos em vestes formais de cores escuras e com expressões sombrias, tristes ou chorosas. Os Martíns, Evans, Coltons e Madakis iam direto, pois, o cemitério mágico mais próximo de St. Albans, ficava em Londres. O corpo da Sra. Honora foi enviado para St. Mungus e preparado pelo próprio Hospital que, tradicionalmente, realizava o trabalho fúnebre, pois não haviam funerárias no mundo mágico.

O tipo de cerimônia dependia da escolha da família e quanto eles poderiam pagar, o que no caso do Boots, não era um problema. Ainda assim, o Sr. Boot escolheu uma cerimônia simples, com muitas flores, tulipas amarelas, principalmente. Uma música antiga e mágica, tocada por uma arpa, envolvia o salão do prédio onde o caixão os esperava quando usaram uma chave de portal para viajarem até lá.

Além da família, muitos amigos ou conhecidos dos Boots foram chegando aos poucos e, como eles eram uma família muito respeitada, o Sr. Boot foi cumprimentado por dezenas de pessoas. Terry se colocou ao lado do caixão e tocou a mão de sua avó com carinho sem perceber as lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Harry se manteve perto dele e de Ayana, mas, Adam não largou a mãe por um segundo, lembrando a todos, o quão jovem ele era.

Além das lindas flores e da música suave, na sala ao lado, um buffet era servido para as pessoas, que conversavam sobre a morta enquanto comiam os deliciosos canapês e mini sanduíches. Harry, que nunca esteve em um funeral, achou tudo muito estranho e invasivo. Se pudesse escolher, preferiria não ter tantos estranhos ou conhecidos, que não tinham uma forte ligação com a Sra. Honora e estavam ali apenas porque era educado ou conveniente.

Quando comentou isso com Remus, que estava conversando suavemente com Sirius, perguntou como foi o funeral dos seus pais.

— Dumbledore decidiu tudo rapidamente e não permitiu a entrada das pessoas fora da Ordem. Primeiro, porque a comoção teria trazido milhares de bruxos para o enterro e, segundo, porque era muito perigoso com tantos comensais da morte soltos e descontrolados. — Remus explicou suavemente. — Eu sabia que eles quereriam ser enterrados na Mansão Potter, mas, não tínhamos acesso, assim, Dumbledore escolheu o cemitério mágico de Godric's Hollow.

— Eu... o que? Tem um cemitério em Stone Waterfall? — Harry estava completamente chocado.

— Sim. — Respondeu Sirius seriamente. — Não quis lhe mostrar em nossa visita porquê..., bem, não achei que era o momento. Tudo já estava sendo muito difícil e emocional, mas, tem um mausoléu com as cinzas de todos os seus antepassados, Harry, inclusive dos seus avós.

— Um mausoléu? O que é isso, exatamente? — Ele estava confuso e meio chocado.

— Uma cripta, Harry, feita de mármore e detalhes em ouro, tem runas em volta dela que impede que seja acessada por qualquer um, apenas família e amigos bem próximos. — Explicou Sirius suavemente.

— Os Potters não enterram os seus mortos, Harry. O funeral dos seus avós foi realizado na floresta da Mansão e seus corpos cremados. Houve uma cerimônia linda e mágica, com apenas os amigos e familiares, depois suas cinzas são recolhidas em uma urna e selada na cripta. — Remus contou suavemente.

— Isso... eu..., meu pais queriam isso também? E porque os Potters são cremados? — Ele sussurrou urgentemente.

— Antigamente, a magia negra era algo mais comumente usada pelos bruxos, Harry, e as famílias, tradicionalmente, protegiam os túmulos de seus entes queridos para evitar que seus restos mortais fosse roubados para o uso em algum ritual escuro. — Remus contou suavemente e Harry empalideceu. — Calma, nos dias de hoje, a magia negra é proibida pelas leis do Ministério e esses rituais ou poções escuras se perderam no passado.

— Sim, mas, Voldemort sempre fez uso de magia negra livremente e isso é apenas mais um dos seus crimes. — Disse Sirius com uma carranca. — De qualquer forma, os cemitérios mágicos têm muitas proteções e não é tão simples invadir e roubar os túmulos, mas, os Potters não quiseram arriscar e minha família também não. Os Blacks também têm uma cripta particular em um lugar desconhecido por estranhos, apenas a família tem acesso a informação. E, a cremação é a solução final, porque as cinzas não podem ser utilizadas para nada, depois que foi tocada por fogo mágico.

Harry acenou tentando compreender tudo, mas, se sentiu meio entorpecido.

— Quer dizer que os meus pais queriam ser cremados e que suas cinzas fossem colocadas na cripta da família. Além disso, quando Voldemort voltar, ele poderia invadir os túmulos deles e roubar seus restos para rituais ou poções de magia negra? — Ele expôs os fatos terríveis tentando não vomitar quando seu estômago se agitou. — Porque ninguém me disse isso?

— Harry, primeiro, Voldemort não voltou e isso não é algo urgente, além disso, não temos porque supor que ele tentaria algo assim. Estamos apenas explicando porque a sua família crema seus mortos e os mantem em uma cripta particular em Stone Waterfall. — Sirius falou calmamente. — Sobre a vontade dos seus pais, pelo que eu entendi, quando Dumbledore anulou os seus testamentos, isso incluía os seus desejos fúnebres. E, ele não poderia manter suas vontades, de qualquer forma, porque não tinha como acessar a Mansão. Lembra-se?

Harry acenou, mas não conseguiu afastar o mal-estar quando lembrou do livro de Mason sobre como combater as artes das trevas. Incluía um capítulo muito assustador sobre os inferis, como eram feitos e como lutar contra eles e destruí-los. O texto não ensinava a maldição utilizada para fazer um inferi, mas deixava bem claro que a magia envolvida é das mais escuras. Harry podia entender porque os seus antepassados, potioneers, guerreiros e curandeiros, decidiriam cremar os seus mortos e evitar que seus restos fosse usados para algo tão terrível.

— Precisamos realizar suas vontades, então. — Disse Harry decidido e, agora que sabia o que tinha que fazer, se sentiu mais calmo. Lembrou-se, de repente, do terrível pesadelo que teve a algumas semanas, onde encontrava os túmulos de seus pais abertos e seus restos apodrecidos. — Precisamos protegê-los e lhes dar paz, porque eles não devem estar contentes por seus corpos estarem onde estão. — Ele acenou decidido e ignorou o olhar de espanto de Remus e Sirius.

— Harry... — Sirius parecia meio esverdeado como se fosse vomitar. — Não podemos tirar seus corpos dos túmulos e... transportar para Stone Waterfall!

— Claro que podemos. — Harry disse calmamente. — Se chama exumação e os trouxas fazem isso o tempo todo, Sirius. Acredito que, com magia, seria ainda mais tranquilo, mas, deixaremos para o verão, pois teremos mais tempo para fazer uma linda cerimônia na Floresta Stone Waterfall.

— Harry, eles estão seguros onde estão e, com certeza, estão em paz. — Remus disse suavemente. — No mundo mágico, mexer nos corpos não é algo tão comum ou aceitável, na verdade, é considerado um desrespeito e má sorte.

— Isso é bobagem supersticiosa. — Harry disse e olhou para a Sra. Brown com uma careta porque ela falava muito alto, como sempre. — Meus pais tiveram suas vontades desrespeitadas o suficiente e sei que eles gostariam de manter a tradição de serem cremados e protegidos em nossa cripta. Além disso, está disposto a garantir que, quando a guerra recomeçar abertamente, Voldemort não os transformarão em inferis? Apenas pelo prazer de nos magoar e humilhar? Ou algo pior?

Remus e Sirius empalideceram ainda mais, aterrorizados e chocados com o pensamento.

— Ok. Talvez seja o melhor mesmo. — Disse Remus e Sirius acenou meio engasgado.

A pequena recepção, Harry entendeu depois, era uma maneira dos Boots homenagear a Sra. Honora, com a presença de diversas famílias do mundo mágico que compareceram para mostrar os seus respeitos e condolências. Tradicionalmente, se a recepção estivesse vazia, seria considerado que o morto não era alguém respeitado ou querido. No entanto, esse momento, apesar de importante, era curto e singelo, com apenas algumas horas de confraternização respeitosa. Às 11 horas, o caixão foi retirado do prédio que ficava praticamente dentro do cemitério mágico de Londres e todos caminharam lentamente por um caminho nevado e bonito.

Quando chegaram ao mausoléu dos Boots, Harry sentiu que nem ele estava preparado para esse momento imensuravelmente triste. O Sr. Boot, com a voz embargada pela emoção e dor, disse algumas palavras doces e falou do amor de sua vida, os aconselhando a viverem intensamente o sentimento quando o encontrasse, pois nada valia mais a pena na vida.

— Não desperdicem tempo e não hesitem em dar tudo de si ao verdadeiro amor de suas vidas. Assim, quando o dia de hoje chegar, vocês sentirão apenas tristeza e não arrependimentos. — Ele encerrou em um sussurro entrecortado.

Adam não deixou o colo da mãe e Ayana se agarrou a Harry e Terry, Sr. Boot foi amparado por Falc e Sirius. E, foi assim que, lentamente, o caixão foi colocado na última morada de Honora Boot.

Depois disso, todos deixaram o cemitério e a sensação de entorpecimento estranho e irreal tomou conta da família. Eles se despediram dos amigos e conhecidos, apenas a família e amigos mais próximos voltariam para o Chalé Boot, onde um buffet os esperavam para o almoço em uma continuação da cerimônia fúnebre. Mais uma vez, Harry se sentiu perdido com essa estranha tradição, até que o Sr. Falc tintilou o seu copo de vinho élfico e falou:

— Família e amigos queridos, hoje vivemos mais um dia difícil de dor e tristeza, mas, amanhã recomeçamos, honrando a vida e amor de minha mãe. Quero propor um brinde, a mãe mais doce e amorosa que qualquer um poderia ter! — Erguendo a taça gritou. — A Honora Boot!

— A Honora! — Todos os outros ergueram sua bebida e gritaram, depois beberam em sua homenagem.

— Quero propor um brinde. — Sra. Madaki se adiantou. — A melhor amiga que o destino me proporcionou e que trouxe muita alegria a vida de todos nós. A Honora! — Ela gritou erguendo a taça, todos a acompanharam e beberam.

E, assim, todos prosseguiram com seus brindes e homenagens, ninguém da família ou amigos próximos deixaram de dizer algo bonito sobre a Sra. Honora. Os adultos beberam vinho em seu nome, celebraram sua vida e, em pouco tempo, Harry viu todos rindo ou sorrindo com as histórias contadas e excesso de vinho. Ele bebeu apenas meia taça de vinho élfico e, depois, brindou com suco como as outras crianças. O clima era estranho, agridoce, doía, mas era bom e necessário para todos.

— Soube que você passou por outra situação de quase morte a alguns dias. — Uma voz disse ao seu lado e Harry olhou de soslaio para Trissie.

— Pois é, tia Trissie, acho que teremos todos que nos acostumarmos com isso. — Disse Harry um pouco displicente.

— Tem coisas que você deixou de me contar em nossa última conversa, Harry e gostaria de entender porque, para superarmos isso. Se vamos tentar fazer esse negócio de família e sociedade dar certo, precisamos confiar uns nos outros. — Disse ela firmemente e Harry imaginou que sua avó deveria parecer assim quando estivesse decepcionada com ele.

— Espere... a senhora disse sociedade? — Harry arregalou os olhos ao vê-la acenar.

— Rodrigo está muito interessado na sociedade e sabe o quanto me deixaria feliz viver em Hallanon, unir as fazendas que nunca deveriam ter sido separadas. — Disse ela olhando para as pessoas na recepção e não para o Harry. — Mas, não vejo como podemos seguir nesta direção com tantos segredos importantes da sua parte, Harry.

— Não é uma questão de confiança, tia Trissie. — Harry olhou na direção de sua outra tia, Petúnia e de Serafina, que era como uma madrinha, depois abrangeu o resto da família e pensou na tristeza que sentiu quando enterraram a Sra. Honora. — A verdade é que me apavora pensar em enterrar mais alguém desta sala, sabe. O curioso, é que sempre quis ter uma família e agora, eu tenho, mas, sinto um grande peso, tia Trissie. Esse peso é um medo terrível de não conseguir protegê-los, assim, tinha esperança de manter vocês distantes disso tudo e, o mais importante, seguros.

— Eu não sei se entendo... — Trissie o encarou confusa. — Porque precisaria nos proteger? Porque saber sobre sua vida não é seguro? E, porque raios, você acha que é sua responsabilidade cuidar da nossa proteção?

— Voldemort ainda está vivo e tentando recuperar o seu poder. — Disse ele calmamente e sem enrolação. Trissie arfou e empalideceu na hora. — Um dia, cedo ou tarde, a guerra recomeçará e ele virá atrás de mim, portanto, todos que eu amo estarão em perigo. Os Boots estão profundamente envolvidos, mas, tinha esperança de manter os Martins distantes da guerra, tia Trissie. Com os gêmeos e o Rodrigo sendo trouxa, vocês seriam alvos e teriam mais dificuldades de se protegerem.

— Mas... Como? — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Pensei que esse pesadelo tinha terminado para sempre... não entendo... Isso quer dizer que você estará em muito perigo quando ele... voltar, e, ainda, o que espera é que me mantenha distante e não o ajude. Eu não sei se você percebe, mas, eu sou o adulto aqui e aquele que deve te proteger, não o contrário.

— Não. Seu trabalho é proteger Dulce e Dominic, estar lá para ser a mãe deles até que cresçam. Eles não precisam ser órfãos também, sabe. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Precisa cuidar de Hallanon porque, quer eu sobreviva ou não a essa nova guerra, terei muito pouco tempo para fazer isso. E, precisa ficar segura, tia Trissie, a senhora e o resto da família, assim, serão pessoas a menos com quem terei que me preocupar.

— Harry... — Ela estendeu a mão e apertou seu ombro. — Não é seu trabalho se preocupar conosco ou... sei lá, acabar com a guerra...

— Sim, é sim. — Harry suspirou cansadamente. — Não gostaria de falar sobre isso com tantos ouvidos a nossa volta, podemos adiar essa conversa para as férias de páscoa, por favor?

— Ok. — Trissie o encarou nos olhos e parecia triste. — Não importa como, se não puder empunhar minha varinha e lutar ao seu lado, ainda quero te ajudar. Entendeu?

Harry acenou e se apertou em seu abraço. Pigarreando os dois se afastaram e tentaram retomar o controle das emoções.

— Seremos sócios, então. — Disse ele casualmente e sorriu levemente.

— Pois é. Acho que não tem volta agora, depois que imaginei como poderia ser, não consigo pensar em mais nada. — Disse ela suavemente. — Sei que esse não é o momento, mas, assim que você sentir que Falc está pronto para trabalhar, podemos começar as negociações do contrato de sociedade.

— Ok. — Harry olhou na direção do Sr. Falc que estava sentando ao lado de seu amigo, Anton Davis, eles pareciam muito tristes e emocionais. — Lamento que a senhora não tenha conhecido a Sra. Honora, teria gostado dela e ouvido histórias muito legais da vovó Euphemia.

— Eu sinto muito também, mas, talvez, você possa me contar essas histórias que ela compartilhou com você. — Disse Trissie e Harry sorriu, acenando e sentindo-se melhor.

— Sim, compartilhar conhecimento. Aprendi com um amigo que isso é muito importante outro dia. — Disse Harry e começou a contar suas histórias preferidas de seus avós.

Quando todos foram embora, Terry, Harry, Neville, Scheyla e o Prof. Bunmi, ajudaram a Sra. Madaki na limpeza, quanto Serafina e Falc colocaram Adam e Ayana na cama. Sirius acompanhou o Sr. Boot de volta para a Abadia e o silêncio no Chalé era algo muito estranho. Esse era aquele momento em que você deveria encerrar o funeral e retomar as coisas do dia a dia. Fazer planos, pensar no dia seguinte e no outro, escola, trabalho e o que mais for parte da vida, no entanto, havia um vazio estranho como um buraco que não tinha como ser preenchido. Harry podia ver como todos os Boots estavam perdidos, era como se olhassem em volta em busca de algo que não estava ali, que nunca mais estaria ali. Era triste e doloroso, assim, eles pouco falaram e foram cedo dormir.

Harry correu sozinho no dia seguinte, decidiu deixar o Terry e Neville descansarem, pois sabia que eles precisavam. A semana foi difícil para todos eles com o ataque, a morte da Sra. Honora e a pressão em que estavam para encontrar a garota que era controlada por Voldemort. Neville estava sentindo muito a falta de Hermione, que era sua melhor amiga, já que passavam seu tempo na Torre Gryffindor e todas as aulas juntos. Terry, além da perda da avó, ainda se sentia muito culpado pelos erros que cometeu na Caverna e estava se exigindo muito nos treinamentos físicos. Hoje, uma folga iria bem, mas, a partir do dia seguinte, tudo ficaria mais intenso, pois Harry podia sentir, o fim do mistério da Câmara Secreta estava próximo.

O domingo foi preguiçoso e silencioso, Harry ajudou a preparar o almoço e Terry passou muito tempo com os irmãos. Durante o almoço, aos poucos, todos começaram a conversar sobre os planos da semana. Foi o Prof. Bunmi quem começou falando sobre suas aulas e como Oxford estava linda nessa época do ano. Serafina contou sobre seus alunos e como estava feliz em voltar de sua licença temporária, ainda que o trabalho da AP só crescia. Scheyla falou dos deveres de casa sem fim e como estava ansiosa pelos treinos de quadribol começarem nesta semana.

— Tia Trissie se decidiu por unir as Hallanons e nos tornarmos sócios. — Compartilhou Harry, mas, decidiu deixar de fora os seus planos de matar uma basilisco de mil anos.

— Verdade? Quer dizer que vamos morar naquela Mansão enorme e linda? — Scheyla perguntou e bombeou os punhos no ar quando Harry confirmou. — Sim!

— Isso é ótimo. — Falc disse ansioso pela ideia de se concentrar no trabalho. — Você quer algo específico no acordo de sociedade?

— Que seja justo para os dois lados e precisamos nos concentrar na fazenda, nos animais, trazê-los para casa da África. Contratar bons funcionários, o tio de Zane me parece uma ótima opção. — Harry disse objetivo. — Não quero que pensemos nas minas agora, isso não é tão importante, mas, seria bom se começássemos a parte de preparação para uma futura reativação da extração. E, precisamos começar a preparação para a construção da oficina de lapidação na fazenda e da loja de pedra preciosas no Beco. A exploração da montanha pode ser colocada na sociedade, mas, com uma porcentagem menor da divisão dos lucros do que é a divisão da fazenda. Quero que essas decisões paralelas sejam feitas com cuidado, respeitando a Diona e o fato de que a família Martín viverá na Mansão Hallanon, além dos animais, claro.

Harry falou tudo de uma vez e, quando parou, todos o encaravam entre divertidos e surpresos.

— Mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou Falc escondendo o sorriso.

— Sim, quero que o projeto do meu chalé na praia seja feito, enviarei minhas ideias para o Ian e o Mac. Quando o pior do inverno passar, quero que ele comece a ser construído, assim, teremos um lugar para ficar quando visitarmos Hallanon no verão. — Harry olhou pensativo para seu garfo. — Quero que os estábulos de companheiros sejam construídos ou ativados, para que os animais fiquem mais confortáveis e seguros. Bem, acho que é isso...

— Fico feliz, porque isso já será trabalho o suficiente. — Disse Falc suavemente. — Isso sem falar no Jardim da Lily, as Feiras e fico feliz que a GER está indo muito bem, praticamente não precisa de mim.

— O senhor trabalha para a GER? — Scheyla perguntou arregalando os olhos. — Quer dizer que sabe quem é o dono misterioso! Eu vi algumas reportagens na Witch Weekly, eles especulavam sobre qual família teria dinheiro para um empreendimento tão grande. Eles dizem que deve ser o bruxo ou bruxa mais ricos do mundo mágico e alguns leitores responderam com sugestões.

Todos se paralisaram e a encararam por alguns segundos, meio chocados com a informação e também com o deslize de Falc em falar sobre a GER tão naturalmente.

— Espere. — Terry disse por um segundo e seu olhos brilharam de diversão. — Eles estão especulando e votando sobre quem é o dono da GER?

— Sim. O mais votado até agora é Roland Ollarghton, o dono dos Ballycastle Bats, pois ele é super rico. — Disse ela animada. — Mas, tem um grupo de pessoas que tem certeza que é uma mulher, sabe, por fazer algo tão legal e com tanto bom gosto, assim, a bruxa mais votada é Luciana Zabini, que é riquíssima e super chique.

Todos voltaram a ficar em silêncio e era claro que seguravam o riso. Sirius estava, literalmente, com uma das mãos sobre a boca para se impedir de gargalhar.

— E, qual o seu voto? — Neville perguntou também se divertindo.

— Para fazer algo tão bonito e chique, com certeza é uma mulher, mas, não sei se é a Sra. Zabini, ela é meio sinistra com tantos maridos mortos. — Disse ela e depois olhou surpresa quando todos explodiram em risos descontrolados. Apenas Harry se manteve sério e corado de puro constrangimento. — Porque eles estão rindo? — Sussurrou Scheyla confusa, para o primo.

— Hum... vai saber. — Disse ele dando de ombros.

Os 4 partiram logo depois do chá e ainda tiveram tempo para algum estudo e mais deveres de casa antes do jantar. Depois que voltaram do Grande Salão, Harry foi encurralado por Trevor para discutirem os treinamentos de quadribol e ele teve que se esforçar para não lhe dizer que não tinha tempo para pensar nisso. No entanto, Harry sabia que não podia parar tudo para se concentrar apenas no mistério da Câmara e se forçou a dedicar o seu tempo a outras coisas.

No dia seguinte, uma semana depois do ataque, Harry e os amigos voltaram para a Caverna, que havia sido reformada. Joe os esperava e outros aurores também se posicionaram para suas proteções. Além de Terry e Neville, todo o time de quadribol estava presente e Harry tomou a palavra.

— Se queremos vencer a Copa de Quadribol, devemos estar em forma, nos dedicar a melhorar nosso condicionamento físico. Neville, Terry e eu, temos nosso próprio circuito, pois treinamos a mais tempo e vocês poderão nos acompanhar um dia se tiverem dedicação. — Disse ele firmemente.

— Se alguém não quiser fazer o treinamento físico, não ficará no time e o professor Flitwick me apoiou sobre isso. — Trevor disse olhando na direção de Melrose, que estava muito irritado.

Mas, ninguém protestou e eles logo foram para perto de Joe, que os auxiliou em seus objetivos individuais. Uma hora depois, o grupo, suado e sem fôlego, assistiram Neville dando voltas e mais voltas em braçadas rápidas na piscina. Terry, com um bastão em frente ao espelho, treinava agilmente acertar um inimigo invisível e Harry, na academia, erguia pesos de acordo com sua idade. Nenhum dos três parou na última hora ou aparentavam cansaço e, enquanto alguns ficaram impressionados, desejando chegar neste ponto, outros não gostaram tanto dessa novidade. Melrose era o mais irritado, por ser obrigado a se exercitar feito um trouxa, mas, ele queria muito estar no time, então, se calou.

— Acho que o plano não deu certo. — Trevor disse ao fim do treino. — Foi uma boa ideia, mas...

— Espere. Hoje é só o primeiro dia e ele ainda nem sentiu as dores dos exercícios. Joe pegou muito mais pesado do que nas aulas de Educação Física e todos sentirão, pode acreditar. E, Melrose foi quem menos se alongou, amanhã, ele estará bem dolorido. — Disse Harry enxugando o suor do rosto com uma toalha.

— Seria bom porque, eu não posso tirá-lo do time sem um motivo, mas, se ele decidir sair por conta própria, poderemos ter um time sem um purista idiota. — Disse Trevor arrumando sua mochila no ombro e deixando o vestiário.

Harry ficou mais tempo, porque queria falar com Joe e saber notícias da Charlie. Terry e Neville tiveram a mesma ideia e, logo, os três estavam em frente ao treinador.

— Sua mão está salva, Graças a Deus. — Disse Joe com um imenso sorrindo de alívio. — Eu decidi trazê-la de volta para Hogwarts, assim, fico mais perto e posso visitá-la várias vezes durante o dia, enquanto continuo trabalhando. Mais uma semana e posso iniciar os exercícios de fisioterapia mesmo que ela esteja petrificada, assim, quando a poção restauradora estiver pronta, Charlie estará com a mão em boa mobilidade.

— Podemos visitá-la? — Terry perguntou suavemente. — Estamos sempre visitando a Hermione, além de Luna e Colin, também.

— Claro que sim. — Seu sorriso aumentou. — Por favor, sei que Charlie ficará feliz. Na verdade, tenho que lhes agradecer por salvarem sua vida, não sei como fizeram, mas... Obrigado.

— Acredite, nós também não conseguimos entender como sobrevivemos e é um alívio enorme saber que ela ficará totalmente recuperada. — Disse Harry rapidamente, não queria que os amigos dissessem que foi ele quem lutou com a basilisco. Se isso continuasse a se espalhar, cedo ou tarde, chegaria aos seus inimigos, ou pior, a imprensa.

As semanas seguintes prosseguiram, um dia de cada vez, mas, Harry mal os viu passarem. As aulas e deveres de casa tomaram muito do seu tempo, mas, pouco ou nada de sua concentração. Seu foco principal era encontrar a menina antes que os aurores e caçadores encontrassem a basilisco, manter a si e seus amigos seguros e treinar muito. Denver lhe enviou uma carta muito legal com sugestões de exercícios para ele, Neville e Terry. Além disso, Meistr estava mais exigente que nunca e, logo no primeiro treinamento, Harry percebeu isso.

— A alguns meses, eu te dei uma missão simples, encontrar a resposta a sua própria pergunta. — Meistr disse, depois que se cumprimentaram. — Porque as estátuas se regeneraram todas as vezes que você as explodiu? Esperava uma resposta mais cedo, Prentis.

— Eu entendi a uma semana, Meistr, quando estive em batalha contra a basilisco. — Harry respondeu e se irritou por ter demorado tanto para chegar a essa compreensão.

— Às vezes, nós entendemos determinados fatos quando os vivenciamos. Qual a resposta? — Meistr perguntou curioso.

— As estátuas voltavam porque em uma batalha o inimigo sempre pode ser despertado por seus companheiros. — Disse Harry suspirando. — Lutando com a Freya, eu percebi que não tem como terminar a luta se o inimigo continua vindo de novo e de novo. Parecia que nunca acabaria e, pensei, era apenas um basilisco, como será quando for 10 ou 20 comensais da morte? Foi quando percebi que tirá-los poderia ser possível, mas, nunca teria fim se eles fossem despertados por seus companheiros.

— Correto. Você tem uma ideia de como resolver isso?

— Além de matá-los? — Harry perguntou dando de ombros.

— Matar deve ser encarado com muita seriedade, Prentis. Não é fácil viver com esse peso e, se em algum momento, matar se tornar fácil, então, é ainda pior, porque nunca haverá um critério e, sem isso, não existem limites. — Meistr disse muito sério.

— Eu entendo, Meistr. — Harry disse sincero, pois não queria se tornar um assassino.

— Você lutou com a basilisco com o máximo de sua capacidade e admite que cometeu erros. — Disse Flitwick suavemente.

— Sim, muitos. Entre eles não confiar em minha equipe, não ser um bom líder e outras coisas mais. — Harry disse cabisbaixo. — Tenho algumas ideias de treinamento entre nós que podem ajudar e queria pedir permissão para usar esse espaço.

— Claro. Agora, vamos nos concentrar em como você vencerá seus inimigos quando eles voltam a vida. Vamos repetir a nossa primeira simulação, quero saber se você evoluiu e se consegue encontrar soluções para esse problema. — Disse Meistr e acenou com a varinha, acionando as 20 estátuas que se moveram elegantemente e se posicionaram em frente ao Harry.

Desta vez, Harry não se esqueceu das espadas, não se moveu loucamente e sim, se posicionou, se defendeu e atacou do meio da arena de duelo. Sua concentração se manteve na defesa enquanto tentava encontrar uma maneira de impedi-los de se regenerar. Foi apenas quando um deles tentou acertá-lo com a espada, que uma ideia lhe ocorreu. Sem hesitar, Harry saltou no ar e lançou um feitiço de explosão na espada que explodiu em pedaços e não voltou a se reconstruir.

Depois disso, Harry se moveu e destruiu sistematicamente as espadas e varinhas das estátuas que se moveram para o lado e pararam de lutar quando isso acontecia. A luta não durou nem 10 minutos e Harry não estava ofegante quando terminou.

— Muito bem. Você encontrou a solução mais óbvia, mas, deve se lembrar que retirar uma varinha de um bruxo é mais difícil, Prentis. — Disse Meistr. — Vamos outra vez. Agora, quero que os atinja com um feitiço primeiro e depois que estiverem caídos, lhes tire suas varinhas e espadas.

Harry acenou, a luta recomeçou e, desta vez, foi muito mais difícil porque as estátuas se defendiam muito bem e atingi-las era mais difícil do que fora atingir as espadas e varinhas inesperadamente. Mas, o mais difícil era conseguir destruir suas varinhas e espadas depois que caiam quando estava cercado por outras estátuas o atacando. Quando finalmente conseguia uma brecha, a estátua caída já tinha sido acordada por uma companheira e Harry se viu em um loop infinito outra vez. Ele não queria utilizar feitiços de explosão porque, na simulação, deveria se imaginar lutando com humanos e não poderia utilizá-los sem matá-los.

Mais de 20 minutos de luta depois e ele tirara apenas 6 das 20 estátuas e estava se cansando rápido, assim, decidiu usar um último recurso. A ideia lhe ocorreu ao lembrar como o ajudara em outras ocasiões.

— Incarcerous Metallum! — Ele disse baixinho e as correntes surgiram.

Harry as enviou na direção de 4 estátuas, as acorrentou juntas e, com um movimento da mão esquerda, utilizou a magia sem varinha para um Expelliarmus simples e viu suas varinhas voarem longe. Ele não se preocupou em pegá-las ou destruí-las e se desviou de um ataque, a estátua chegou tão perto que Harry saltou e chutou sua espada, que disparou para o outro lado da sala. E, a acertou com um estupefaça, antes de rolar pelo chão e se desviar de outro ataque de espada. Inesperadamente, um aguilhão ardente o acertou nas costas e ele olhou a tempo de ver que as estátuas desarmadas pegaram as varinhas caídas e voltaram para a luta. Irritado com seu erro, Harry lançou o feitiço _Terremotus_ , que moveu o chão, desestabilizou as estátuas e lhe deu alguma vantagem. Por fim, ele lançou mais correntes e prendeu algumas estátuas, conseguindo por fim desarmá-las. Sem fôlego, Harry continuou lutando e, em mais alguns minutos, tudo acabou e ele ficou parado um pouco surpreso por não ter mais estátuas.

Meistr se aproximou e olhou para o seu trabalho com uma careta.

— Isso foi uma tremenda bagunça e você morreu 6 vezes, Prentis. Melhor do que as 17 vezes do primeiro embate, mas, ainda, morto é morto. — Flitwick observou ironicamente.

Harry acenou irritado consigo mesmo e muito cansado.

— Você está cansado? — Flitwick lhe deu um copo de água.

— Sim, Meistr. — Harry bebeu tudo, o copo se encheu com mais e ele voltou a beber rapidamente.

— Isso porque esperamos 1 semana desde o ataque. — Flitwick suspirou. — Quando se está cercado ou em uma batalha, Prentis, você deve ser eficiente em suas ações. Não adianta estupefaz um inimigo e o deixar com sua varinha, mas, também, não adianta lhe tirar a varinha e deixá-lo acordado ou as varinhas intactas. Você tem um bom repertório, mas precisa ser mais criativo e efetivo ao utilizá-lo, pois, sua magia é um bem precioso e gastá-la com feitiços poderosos que não dão resultados, é um grande desperdício.

— Eu me dreno e não consigo resultados. — Harry acenou entendendo melhor. — Preciso usar o meu repertório, ser criativo e efetivo.

— Vamos continuar. — Meistr disse e Harry ficou surpreso, pois pensou que o treino acabara. — Lutaremos, sem magia.

Quando, finalmente, Harry foi para o seu quarto, ele se arrastou para a banheira de água quente, tão cansado e dolorido que pensou em dormir ali dentro.

E, nos próximos encontros, Meistr manteve o ritmo duro e intenso, Harry chegou à conclusão de que a intensão era fazê-lo encontrar soluções desesperadamente, apenas para não apanhar mais.

O treinamento com Terry e Neville também se intensificou e a ausência da Hermione apenas os motivou mais.

— Hoje, vamos fazer um exercício. — Harry disse e pegou dois lenços grandes. — Irei vendá-los e vocês seguirão as minhas ordens sem ver, apenas ouvindo enquanto os oriento.

A intenção era clara para os três, que eles aprendessem a confiar em seu líder e seguir ordens. Todos, também entendiam a importância do exercício.

— Um de cada vez?

— Não. Os dois ao mesmo tempo. — Disse Harry firme.

Quando eles estavam bem vendados, Harry espalhou obstáculos pela sala de duelos e, depois, os posicionou em pontos opostos.

— Neville, o objetivo é que você chegue até o Terry, que está cercado e precisa de ajuda. Entendeu? — Harry perguntou e o viu acenar positivamente. — Caminhe para frente... Abaixe-se! — Gritou ao lançar um _Estupefaça_. — Você está sendo atacado! Terry está cada vez mais cercado, se não se apressar, ele será sequestrado! Mantenha-se abaixo e vá para a esquerda! Ataque a direita! Mais para o alto! Levante-se! Corra para a direita! Salte! — Neville não saltou e tropeçou, caiu no chão e perdeu a varinha. — Sua varinha caiu a sua direita, três metros, mantenha-se abaixado. Não! Não se levante! — Harry enviara um feitiço ardente que o atingiu nas costas.

— Ai! — Neville gritou e se virou sem perceber que mudou de direção.

— Não! Vire-se! Pare, abaixe-se, sua varinha está a um metro. — Harry mantivera Terry parado, mas, decidiu mudar isso. — Sua posição está comprometida, Terry, precisa se mover! Mantenha-se abaixado e ande três metros para a direita. Onde está sua varinha? Escudo! — Terry lançou o escudo e impediu o feitiço do Harry de atingi-lo.

— Peguei! — Gritou Neville ao agarrar a varinha.

— Terry está sendo atacado! Sua posição estava comprometida e ele se moveu para outro ponto, precisa ir para a esquerda, rápido e com cautela! — Neville obedeceu e foi para a esquerda, mas, se moveu muito rápido e ultrapassou o que deveria ser uma parede. — Não! Você está se expondo! Escudo! Escudo! — O grito de Harry o assustou e Neville se atrapalhou, um segundo depois, estava inconsciente. — Neville foi ferido! Você precisa alcançá-lo, Terry. Use sua varinha! Feitiços! Acerte os inimigos!

— Onde!? — Terry estendeu a varinha.

— A sua frente, mantenha-se abaixado e tente acertá-los, caminhe para a esquerda lateralmente e continue a enviar feitiços! Escudo! Feitiços! Não pare! Ande lateralmente para a esquerda! Neville não tem muito tempo, ele está muito ferido! Abaixe-se! Um passo a frente! Não pare os feitiços! Escudo!

Mas Terry se atrapalhou e lançou mais feitiços ao em vez erguer o escudo e caiu inconsciente pelo feitiço do Harry.

— Enervate. Enervate. — Disse Harry acenando a varinha e os dois amigos acordaram. — Os dois morreram.

— Droga. — Disse Terry tirando a venda dos olhos.

— Vocês precisam manter a calma, estão se afobando e não ouvindo com atenção. — Disse Harry seriamente. — Respirem fundo e vamos de novo.

Eles repetiram o exercício com algumas variações e eles não chegaram ao fim outra vez.

— De novo. — Disse Harry depois que os acordou.

— Mais uma vez. — Disse ele meia hora depois ao despertá-los.

— Ok. — Harry pode ver como estavam cansados, mas sabia que precisava exigir mais para perceberem a seriedade da situação. — Vamos treinar alguns dos feitiços dos nossos repertórios, sem repetições. Vocês dois contra mim, podem usar o ambiente, se esquivar ou o que mais pensarem. Vamos lá!

E, assim, o mês de janeiro prosseguiu, com os jogos de quadribol se aproximando a cada dia mais e uma diferente tensão se estabelecendo pela escola. Essa era uma tensão gerada por uma animação contida, pois os alunos queriam se empolgar como sempre com as partidas, provocar os rivais, no entanto, a presença constante dos aurores era uma lembrança viva do perigo em que estavam e nublava um pouco o clima. Mas, quando chegaram as vésperas do primeiro jogo e mais nenhum ataque ocorreu, eles acabaram se soltando. Isso porque, o jogo Gryffindor contra Slytherin, tinha tanta rivalidade que era impossível os alunos não se provocarem e se empolgarem.

O sábado amanheceu frio e ventoso, uma tempestade de neve era esperada no fim do dia, mas, a esperança era que não chegasse antes do fim da partida. Os Aurores mantiveram um esquema de proteção especial, pois temiam que um ataque poderia acontecer na hora do jogo, mas, os alunos e times pouco notaram isso diante da eletricidade e expectativa. Harry chegou à conclusão que todos estavam apenas muito aliviados de não terem preocupações ou montes de deveres de casa por um dia.

Todos os times estavam na disputa da taça, com os Slytherins na liderança, seguido dos Hufflepuff, e os Gryffindors e Ravenclaws estavam empatados em terceiro. No entanto, a diferença na pontuação era mínima e, portanto, esses segundos jogos eram decisivos, pois, os dois times que ganhassem, disputariam o campeonato nos últimos jogos em maio. Harry estava confiante que eles venceriam a Hufflepuff e torcia para que os Gryffs vencessem os Slytherins, assim, a disputa seria entre as duas casas.

O jogo começou às 14 horas e, sentado na arquibancada com Terry e Neville, Harry assistiu as artilheiras Gryffindors usarem a mesma estratégia que eles utilizaram contra os fortes, troncudos e desonestos jogadores Slytherins. Evitar o confronto físico e usar a rapidez e leveza, pois eram muito menores, como uma vantagem. Desde o início, ficou claro que não havia chances de a casa das cobras vencer o jogo e seu próprio capitão percebeu isso. Era possível ouvi-lo gritar, meio desesperado, para o Malfoy pegar o maldito pomo antes que tomassem uma grande goleada.

— Nossa. — Disse Harry olhando as artilheiras. — Elas são incríveis, se chegássemos a esse nível de entrosamento e qualidade, nada nos pararia.

— Sim, o problema é que não temos um apanhador. — Resmungou Neville olhando para o garoto do 4º que tomara o lugar de McLaggen, pois o idiota tentara desautorizar o Wood durante os treinos. — McLaggen, mesmo estando no terceiro ano, era melhor que esse garoto, Phillips, mas, ouvi os gêmeos dizerem que Oliver ameaçou afogá-lo no Lago Negro se continuassem com ele.

— Uma pena. — Terry observou. — Conhecemos o irmão dele no ano passado, lembra? O cara era super legal, mas, o irmão é um arrogante esnobe.

— O mesmo acontece com a Lavander, ela é legal, apesar dos risos e fofocas, mas, o irmão dela, que está no sétimo ano, se acha o senhor do mundo. — Disse Neville. — Soube que ele passou a mão nas pernas da Alice outro dia e ela o enfeitiçou nas bolas.

— Ui! — Exclamaram Terry e Harry, que depois riram, pois acharam merecido.

— Sim. E, depois, Wood lhe deu um soco no estômago, ele tem uma queda pela Alice, mas, tenta disfarçar, apenas, não é muito bom nisso. — Contou Neville divertido.

— E, para quem não gosta de fofocas, vocês parecem que adoram fofocar. — Disse Mandy ironicamente.

Isso fez as meninas rirem, Morag e Padma, mais Lisa, que não estava muito com Michael e Anthony ultimamente.

— Lisa, porque não tem andado com Michael e Anthony nas últimas semanas? — Harry perguntou curioso e viu Angelina marcar outro gol.

— Ah... — Ela pareceu chateada e esperou o barulho da torcida morrer, antes de falar. — Eles ainda são meus amigos, apenas... Bem, você sabe como o Michael não pode nos convidar para festas formais em sua casa, por causa dos clientes do seu pai e tal? — Os três meninos acenaram concordando e perceberam que Mandy, Padma e Morag já sabiam o que acontecera. — O fato é que Michael insistiu em nos convidar, durante as férias de inverno, para passarmos um dia na casa deles, sabe, só com a família, sem outros convidados e eu pensei que seria muito legal conhecer mais uma casa mágica.

— Não foi legal? — Terry perguntou preocupado.

— Sim, quer dizer, eu me diverti muito e, mesmo que só por um dia, achei que foi legal do Michael insistir com seus pais, para que sejamos bem-vindos em sua casa. Michael queria muito que entendêssemos que ele não é seus pais ou pensa igual a eles. — Lisa parecia meio constrangida e, talvez, magoada. — Apenas, bem, ele vive em uma mansão e Anthony nem piscou, porque vive em uma ainda maior, foi o que ele disse. Tudo era tão formal e estranho, até para tomar o chá, havia uma cerimônia e me senti muito fora de lugar. Quer dizer, eu vivia em um dos bairros mais pobres de uma cidade pequena, minha mãe trabalhava em dois empregos para eu poder vir para Hogwarts e vivíamos em um apartamento minúsculo de 1 quarto só, que dividíamos. Agora, com a indenização e a diminuição da mensalidade da escola, estamos melhor, vivemos em uma casinha bem bonita e minha mãe está estudando a noite... eu... quer dizer, estamos bem, sabe. — Lisa parecia meio constrangida e um pouco triste, talvez.

— Sim. — Terry disse suavemente. — Ficamos contentes que apesar de toda a tragédia e tristeza, vocês estejam bem agora, Lisa. E, mesmo antes, sua mãe parecia estar fazendo um trabalho maravilhoso em cuidar de você.

— Minha mãe é maravilhosa. E, eu estava tão tensa quando cheguei aqui em nosso primeiro ano, não sei se perceberam...

— Não, imagine. — Disse Mandy ironicamente.

— Só faltou você nos degolar em nossos sonos. —Acrescentou Padma divertidamente e todos riram, inclusive Lisa, que corou também.

— Pois é. Havia tanta pressão, mas, estou fugindo da questão. O fato é que os pais de Michael perceberam que eu venho de uma condição financeira bem diferente e não me trataram tão bem como ao Anthony, mas, eu decidi que não tinha importância. — Lisa se interrompeu quando a torcida vermelha gritou. — Bem, no jantar, eu acabei comentando sobre como tínhamos comprado uma casa bem legal e que mamãe voltou a estudar. Uma coisa levou a outra e eu contei que meu pai foi um dos lobisomens assassinados pelo Ministério.

— Imagino que eles não gostaram. — Disse Harry com uma careta.

— Eles foram muito elegantes e tentaram disfarçar, mas, ficou bem claro para mim que estavam chocados e contrariados. Depois, antes de irmos embora, eu ouvi o Michael brigando com eles sobre isso, dizendo que eles estavam sendo preconceituosos e que não deixaria de ser meu amigo. — Lisa suspirou e puxou uma mexa do cabelo loiro atrás da orelha. — Não sei o que pensar, gosto de Michael e ele é um bom amigo, mas, não sei se vale a pena continuar nossa amizade nessas circunstâncias.

— Sabe. — Harry começou, mas parou quando viu outro gol de Katie Bell. — Meu pai e padrinho se tornaram amigos no Expresso, na primeira viagem para a escola. Um Black e um Potter, uma família purista ao extremo e, a outra, completamente defensora dos nascidos trouxas ou os seres mágicos oprimidos. No entanto, eles se tornaram os melhores amigos, se amavam como irmãos e, quando os pais de Sirius tentaram obrigá-lo a se tornar um comensal da morte, ele fugiu e meus avós o acolheram. Ele teve com meus avós e pais, uma família de verdade, amor incondicional e a maior das amizades. E, apesar de tudo, somos uma família hoje, sei que ele nunca se arrependeu e, sei que Sirius é Sirius, não seus pais. — Harry a encarou e viu seus olhos brilhando de lágrimas. — Você não deve deixar que esses puristas esnobes te controlem e te impeçam de viver uma grande amizade. Se lhes der esse poder sobre sua vida e escolhas, eles vencem.

— Harry está certo. — Disse Padma apertando seu ombro com carinho. — Eu sou puro sangue, mas sou inferior por ser indiana ou mulher, mas, não deixarei que ninguém pise em mim ou me limite.

— Vocês não acham... quer dizer... — Outra ovação da torcida, Lisa aproveitou para respirar fundo e se acalmar. — Ouvi a mãe do Michael lhe dizer que... nunca poderei me casar ou ter filhos, porque sou meia lobisomem e, que ser meu amigo, poderia lhe prejudicar, sabe, impedi-lo de conseguir um bom partido ou clientes.

Todos exclamaram de raiva, Padma e Morag a apertaram ainda mais forte.

— Lisa, durante séculos disseram que os lobisomens não poderiam procriar porque nasceriam feras ou outro absurdo. Você, Dean e os outros alunos, são a evidência de que tudo não passa de preconceito e ignorância. — Terry disse suavemente. — A Lycantropia é uma doença, obviamente não é transmitida pelos genes e não há motivos para temer que será diferente com seus filhos.

— Além disso, as pessoas com quem você ou o Michael se casarão, serão as melhores das pessoas e não se importarão com algo assim. — Disse Mandy com firmeza e Lisa fungou acenando.

— Obrigada, por me apoiarem e dizerem essas coisas. — Disse ela emocionada e olhando para onde Michael e Anthony estavam sentados, continuou. — Acho que vou lá me sentar com eles e... ver como estão.

Era óbvio que Lisa sentia falta de seus melhores amigos e Harry entendia bem, pois Terry, Neville e ele, sentiam muito a ausência da Hermione.

Pouco depois, Malfoy, finalmente, pegou o pomo, mas, seu time ainda perdeu de 470 a 210 pontos, o que praticamente os eliminavam da disputa para a Taça. A comemoração de três quartos de Hogwarts foi intensa, pois todos eles estavam muito contentes que o time que mais jogava sujo havia perdido. Além disso, logo se espalhou pela escola que isso era um bom presságio, um sinal de que o herdeiro de Slytherin e sua basilisco logo seriam pegos pelos aurores e tudo ficaria bem.

Harry não tinha tanta esperança e, apesar de sentir que o fim estava próximo, não tinha tanta certeza de que tudo estaria bem. Na semana que antecedeu ao seu jogo, foi mais difícil do que nunca, tentar ser só mais um aluno e vivenciar a expectativa e animação do seu time ou da Casa Ravenclaw com a partida. O dia do jogo era chuvoso e escuro, com trovões e ventos cortantes.

— Bem, hoje é um grande dia e... — Trevor começou, mas, foi interrompido pelo trovão ensurdecedor que soou. — Precisamos vencer e com o maior número de pontos possíveis, pois nosso próximo jogo será contra os Gryffis, assim, se estivemos muito atrás em pontuação, será mais difícil alcançá-los. Certo? — Todos acenaram mesmo quando a chuva parecia ficar cada vez pior. — Harry, tente nos ajudar, seguiremos nossa estratégia, mas, a prioridade é não permitir que o Diggory pegue o pomo primeiro. Lembre-se que ele é muito melhor do que os apanhadores dos outros times.

Harry acenou e subiu para os céus decidido a dar a vitória para a sua equipe, o que, depois de alguns minutos, começou a parecer impossível. Apesar dos feitiços de aquecimento e visibilidade em seus óculos, a visão do campo era mínima. O vento desfez o calor em poucos minutos e ele se sentiu rapidamente congelando em sua vassoura. Trevor e, depois Finley, o capitão do time da Hufflepuff, pediram tempo para poderem se secarem e renovarem os feitiços. As arquibancadas estavam lotadas de feitiços guarda-chuvas e os jogadores estavam ansiosos por acabarem logo esse jogo infernalmente frio.

Harry olhou para os professores abrigados em seu camarote, secos, quentes e sentiu sua irritação crescer. Voando até a frente deles, exclamou:

— Será que vocês poderiam, por um segundo, refletirem sobre o fato de que isso aqui não é nada divertido e quadribol deveria ser sobre diversão? — Os rostos deles ficaram espantados. — Sem contar que é perigoso, sabe.

— Me parece que você está apenas tentando fugir do jogo de novo, Sr. Potter. — Disse McGonagall com um sorriso divertido. — Se quiser desistir, ficarei feliz em levar a taça para o meu escritório.

Harry engoliu a vontade de dar uma resposta malcriada e voltou ao jogo decidido a acabar com esse inferno. Seu time estava vencendo de 90 a 30 pontos e ele sabia que seu capitão queria mais pontuação, mas, Harry estava cansado e enregelado demais para se preocupar com isso, assim, por mais 10 minutos, concentrou suas atenções apenas em encontrar e capturar o pomo. Felizmente, ele o viu, voando perto das balizes da Hufflepuff e, usando como desculpa ajudar sua equipe a fazer um gol, Harry se aproximou do pomo. Cedric acreditou nele e não o seguiu, assim, quando Harry embicou velozmente na direção do pomo dourado, o apanhador mais velho estava muito longe para tentar alguma coisa.

Aliviado, Harry ergueu o pomo e foi abraçado por seus companheiros. Eles não comemoraram muito em campo, rapidamente, entraram no vestiário para se trocarem e aquecerem.

— Desculpa, Trevor, sei que não é uma grande pontuação. — Disse Harry depois que estavam secos.

— Tudo bem. Ganhamos de 270 a 50, não foi o suficiente para ultrapassar os Gryffs, mas, deixamos os Slys para traz e assumimos a vice-liderança. — Disse Trevor suavemente. — O que precisaremos é vencer nosso jogo em maio contra os Gryffindors por uma pontuação que supere a soma dos pontos deles. O bom é que Hufflepuff e Slytherins não tem mais quase nenhuma chance, assim, seu jogo será apenas para decidir o terceiro e quarto lugares.

— Bem, estou feliz que acabou por hoje, achei que viraria um picolé lá em cima. — Disse Harry e parte do time riu, os outros riram só depois que foram explicados o que era um picolé.

O time voltou para a Sala Comunal e comemorou com o resto da casa, mas, Harry foi dormir assim que pode, pois estava completamente exausto.

Fevereiro chegou com mais frio e tanta neve, que todos ficaram felizes com as mudanças feitas em Hogwarts nos últimos meses pelos novos zeladores. O Sr. e Sra. T mantinham toda a escola limpa, iluminada e, mais importante, aquecida. A lareiras estavam sempre acesas no Salão principal e na nova ala da Biblioteca, nos corredores, tinham feitiços que os mantinham quentinhos, bem diferente do gelo de antes. Ainda assim, muitos alunos estavam ficando resfriados e, depois do jogo que tiveram, Scheyla, Roger e Trevor acabaram entre os doentes. Harry ficou mais do que feliz por estar saudável e ter mais tempo livre para treinar duelo e não quadribol.

Enquanto fevereiro avançava, Harry percebeu duas coisas que vinham o incomodando muito nas últimas semanas. Primeiro, a falta de um novo ataque ou qualquer outra pista, ele nem ao menos ouvira Freya por nenhuma parte do castelo e isso o fazia pensar em mil possibilidades diferentes. Talvez, depois da garota ter começado a despertar da última vez, Voldemort estava mais cauteloso? Será que a garota percebeu algo e parou de usar o tal objeto amaldiçoado? Será que Voldemort ainda continuava a controlá-la, mas, agora estava esperando que todos abaixassem a guarda ou os aurores fossem embora, para tentar um novo ataque?

Harry, praticamente não deixava a Torre por nenhuma razão sem a capa, a não ser para a aulas e academia. Era possível que essa falta de acesso a ele e a presença dos aurores, fosse o motivo para a inação de Voldemort, mas, era muito difícil não saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Podemos não saber o que está acontecendo, mas, enquanto nada muda, temos tempo para treinar, Harry. — Disse Terry inteligentemente. — Uma pena que a Hermione não esteja treinando também, ela ficará surpresa com o quanto evoluímos.

— Você quer dizer que ela ficará chateada, não é? — Neville observou divertido. — Quando perceber o quanto estamos aprendendo e que ela ficou para traz.

Harry acenou, sabendo que era verdade, mas...

— Ela usará isso como motivação e nos alcançará em um instante. — Disse Harry pensativo, ainda não lhes contara que Denver estava tentando conseguir a poção restauradora. A verdade é que não queria correr o risco de isso se espalhar de alguma maneira pela escola, pois colocaria os petrificados em grande perigo. — Lá vem o Lockhart outra vez, juro, isso está me estressando. Vamos subir, prefiro estudar na Torre.

Seus amigos concordaram e eles deixaram a biblioteca quente e silenciosa contrariados.

Essa era a outra coisa que vinha irritando o Harry, não conseguia entender porque Lockhart estava por toda a parte, não importava a direção em que olhava. No início, Harry pensou que o idiota estava querendo insistir naquelas ideias absurdas, sobre lhe ensinar a ser uma celebridade, mas, o homem não se aproximou diretamente ou tentou conversar. Lockhart apenas pairava por perto deles e, como não os estavam seguindo abertamente, Harry não podia confrontá-lo, mas, tinha quase certeza que o professor idiota o estava vigiando.

— Você tem certeza que ele não está sendo possuído por Voldemort ou controlado por Imperius para te vigiar? — Neville perguntou tenso.

— Eu conversei com Flitwick, que está de olho em Lockhart e ele garantiu que o idiota não está imperioso. — Harry respondeu tentando controlar a irritação. — Pior é essa história de que ele está organizando algum evento no dia de São Valentin. Eu, sinceramente, estou pensando em fingir estar doente e me trancar em meu quarto.

— Não é uma má ideia. — Disse Terry rindo.

No fim, Harry decidiu ir para a aula, era uma sexta-feira 13, véspera do dia dos namorados. O dia seguinte, sábado, os alunos do terceiro ano e acima, estariam visitando Hogsmeade, assim, Lockhart decidiu fazer o seu evento especial na sexta. Naquela manhã, Harry estava atrasado, porque ficara boa parte da noite lendo e treinando novos feitiços em sua parede. Precisava aumentar o seu repertório e tinha tido muito pouco tempo para estudar o livro Vol. 4 do Mason. Perder hora era algo incomum para ele e, quando estava arrumando a mochila com seu uniforme, antes de descer para a Caverna, derrubou um livro pequeno de capa preta. Franzindo o cenho, Harry o pegou na mão e, instantaneamente, se lembrou o que era. O diário que encontrou no banheiro no dia do ataque! Como pôde se esquecer? Todo esse tempo, esse aluno ou aluna, Riddle devia estar chateado e pensando que perdera seu diário pessoal para sempre. E, como ele deixou sua mochila e foi parar em seu baú com suas roupas?

Pensativo, Harry tentou se lembrar daqueles dias, primeiro o ataque, depois, o choque que foi a notícia da morte da Sra. Honora. Isso sem falar em toda a tensão, a ausência da Hermione e a cirurgia de Charlie. Lembrou-se de ir para Floresta e ter esvaziado sua cochila sem muitos cuidados, depois, acrescentara algumas coisas pensando que acamparia na Floresta, mas, no fim, dormira na cabana de Firenze. Suspirando, Harry apressadamente colocou o diário de volta na mochila decidido a devolver ao seu dono.

Mais tarde, depois do treino, perguntou ao Neville se conhecia algum Riddle da sua casa e explicou sobre o diário.

— Riddle? — Neville acenou negativamente. — Não posso garantir conhecer todo mundo, principalmente os alunos mais velhos, mas, acho que não tem um Riddle na Gryffindor.

— Bem, talvez ele seja Hufflepuff ou Slytherin... Quer saber, vou perguntar ao Flitwick, ele saberá com certeza e não preciso sair por aí perguntando para todo mundo. — Disse Harry decidido e, então, eles entrarão no Grande Salão. — Merlin de Deus!

— Jesus! — Disse Terry de boca aberta.

— Acho que vou vomitar. — Sussurrou Neville chocado e meio esverdeado.

Harry pensou, por um momento, que tivesse entrado na porta errada. As paredes estavam cobertas com grandes flores rosa berrante. E, pior ainda, de um teto azul-celeste caía confete em feitio de coração. Harry dirigiu-se à mesa da Ravenclaw, onde todos os seus colegas, mesmo as meninas, encaravam as decorações com cara de nojo.

— Que é que Lockhart está aprontando? — Perguntou Harry a Michael e Anthony que pareciam que também ficariam doentes.

Lisa apontou para a mesa dos professores, enquanto tentava segurar a vontade de rir.

Lockhart, usando vestes rosa berrante, para combinar com a decoração, gesticulava pedindo silêncio. Os professores, de cada lado dele, estavam impassíveis. De onde se sentara, Harry podia ver um músculo tremendo na bochecha da Prof.ª a McGonagall. Flitwick parecia querer se esconder embaixo da mesa.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados! — Exclamou Lockhart. — E, será que posso agradecer às quarenta e seis pessoas que me mandaram cartões até o momento? Eu percebi como a escola tem andado muito tensa e sombria, decidi que precisávamos animar um pouco o clima e que melhor maneira do que com muito amor! Assim, tomei a liberdade de fazer esta surpresinha para vocês, e ela não acaba aqui!

Lockhart bateu palmas e, pela porta que abria para o saguão de entrada, entraram onze anões de cara amarrada. Mas não eram uns anões quaisquer. Lockhart mandara-os usar asas douradas e trazer harpas.

— Os meus cupidos, entregadores de cartões! – Sorriu Lockhart. — Eles vão circular pela escola durante o dia de hoje entregando os cartões dos namorados. E a brincadeira não termina aí! Tenho certeza de que os meus colegas vão querer entrar no espírito festivo da data! Por que não pedir ao Prof. Slughorn para lhes ensinar a preparar uma Poção do Amor! E, por falar nisso, o Prof. Flitwick conhece mais Feitiços de Fascinação do que qualquer outro mago que eu conheça, o danadinho!

O Prof. Flitwick escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Slughorn sorriu e acenou animadamente, Harry percebeu que muitas meninas sorriam animadas e coradas.

— Merlin, espero não receber esses cartões estúpidos. — Disse Harry meio desesperado, decidindo ignorar os olhares e sorrisos divertidos dos amigos.

O dia inteiro, os anões não pararam de invadir as salas de aula e entregar cartões, para irritação dos professores e, no fim daquela tarde, quando os alunos subiam as escadarias depois do almoço, para as próximas aulas, um dos anões alcançou Harry.

— Oi, você! "Arry" Potter! — Gritou um anão particularmente mal-encarado, que abria caminho às cotoveladas para chegar até Harry.

Infeliz por não ter seu desejo atendido, Harry decidiu parar e receber o cartão de uma vez, mas, para sua consternação, todos decidiram fazer o mesmo e assistir o que acontecia. Isso criou um transito de alunos e, além da sua turma, os alunos do primeiro ano, mais precisamente, uma corada Ginny Weasley, estava observando tudo com atenção. Finalmente, o anão meteu-se por entre a garotada chutando as canelas de todos e o alcançou.

— Tenho um cartão musical para entregar a "Arry" Potter em pessoa. — Disse, empunhando a harpa de um jeito meio assustador.

— Musical? — Harry arregalou os olhos com a ideia absurda e, de soslaio, viu a surpresa no rosto de Ginny. — Tem certeza que não é só um cartão?

— Tenho. Agora, fique parado! — Grunhiu o anão, agarrando a mochila de Harry para lhe impedir de fugir.

— Ei! — Ele protestou irritado e puxou a mochila de seu aperto, mas, com um som de rasgo, ela se rompeu ao meio. Os livros, os pergaminhos e as penas, roupas e até o diário preto se espalharam pelo chão. — Maldição! — Irritado além do que deveria, Harry se abaixou e acenou a varinha, reparando a mochila e começando a recolher suas coisas.

— Que é que está acontecendo aqui? — Ouviu-se a voz fria e arrastada de Draco Malfoy. — Porque não avançamos?

Os Slytherins também os alcançaram. Perfeito. As coisas não podiam ficar melhores, Harry pensou ironicamente e, com a ajuda de Terry, terminou de recolher suas coisas, colocou sua mochila no ombro e encarou o anão mal-encarado.

— De logo esse cartão estúpido ou me atrasarei para a próxima aula. — Disse Harry e, ao se levantar, viu os olhos arregalados, pele pálida e choque no rosto de Ginny. Droga! Ela deve estar pensando que eu a acho estúpida por enviar o cartão!

— Que confusão é essa? — Perguntou outra voz conhecida. Era Percy Weasley que se aproximava.

— Não tem confusão nenhuma. — Disse Harry mal-humorado. — Eu tenho um cartão para receber e as pessoas pararam porque são um bando de intrometidas!

— Muito bem. — Disse o anão, impedindo Percy de dispersar a turma. — Vamos ao seu cartão cantado:

Gentil menino de olhos verdes profundos

Seu coração bondoso tocou a minha alma

Sempre penso em ti e me sinto mais feliz

Você é minha inspiração e sorriso verdadeiro

Obrigada, por sua doçura e coragem

Harry ouviu muito risos entre os alunos, mas ignorou porque achou o cartão muito bonito, apesar de preferir que não fosse cantado.

— Você tem um cartão para mim? — Perguntou e o anão lhe estendeu um bonito cartão com margaridas e corações azuis. Abrindo-o, Harry encontrou as palavras cantadas em uma letra bonita e simples, sem grandes floreios.

Enquanto relia o cartão, Percy Weasley fazia o possível para dispersar os alunos, alguns ainda rindo ou fazendo comentários bem-humorados. Harry levantou a cabeça em busca de Ginny, tinha certeza que o cartão era dela e seu coração fez uma batida estranhamente acelerada quando a encontrou o encarando com olhos arregalados. Tentando mostrar que gostara do cartão, Harry sorriu suavemente para ela, mas, Ginny não retribuiu, parecendo ainda pálida e estranha.

— Vão andando, vão andando, a sineta tocou há cinco minutos, já para a aula — disse Percy, espantando os alunos mais novos. — Todos para as suas salas ou lhes tirarei 5 pontos.

— Bem, Potter, não vai nos dizer quem é sua namorada? — Debochou Draco enquanto subiam as escadas na mesma direção, afinal, eles tinham a mesma aula. — Ou será que devemos adivinhar? Ei, pobretona! — Ele gritou na direção do corredor por onde os primeiros anos seguiam. — Weasley!? Acho que Potter não gostou muito do seu cartão!

Gina se virou e seu rosto ficou bem vermelho, seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas e Harry se encheu de raiva. Dando um passo à frente, tropeçou Draco que caiu duramente de joelhos no chão com sua alavanca.

— Draco! Não precisa ficar de joelhos para declarar seu amor eterno a mim. — Harry zombou e quando o garoto tentou se levantar, apertou seu ombro com força e o manteve no chão de joelhos. — Essa sua obsessão por mim já está começando a ficar constrangedora e seu ciúme é muito revelador.

Os risos explodiram em volta e Harry olhou na direção de Ginny que tinha os olhos ainda mais arregalados. Sem poder se conter e, sem saber muito bem porque fez isso, Harry sorriu e lhe deu uma piscadela marota, antes de voltar a subir as escadas.

— Isso foi cruel. — Disse Terry entre exasperado e divertido.

— Se soubesse o que tive vontade de fazer com ele, me diria que fui até clemente. — Disse Harry em tom definitivo.

Ginny seguiu para a aula tentando engolir a bile amarga que se instalou em sua garganta. Não podia ir ao banheiro vomitar, não podia chorar ou gritar, precisava manter a calma! Mas, como!? Todas essas semanas tentando encontrar o diário e, agora, sabia com quem estava, de todos que não queria em perigo, Harry era o mais importante! Ele não merecia isso! Depois de tudo o que sofreu desde a morte dos pais, a última coisa que ela queria era que ele fosse machucado por Tom! Pior! E, se os aurores acreditassem que ele era o herdeiro de Slytherin!? Poderiam prendê-lo!

As aulas das tardes passaram como um borrão e Ginny sentiu sua ansiedade, desespero e medo aumentar a cada momento. Precisava pegar de volta o diário e destruí-lo, mas como? Não podia entrar em seu quarto, apenas uma monitora conhecia o encanto de autorização que lhe permitia entrar no quarto de um menino. Além disso, com a Luna petrificada, ela chamaria a atenção ao entrar na Torre Ravenclaw, pois não tinha outros amigos por lá.

Talvez, ela poderia pegar de sua mochila, pensou, se ela voltasse a se romper e o Harry não percebesse... Enquanto sua mente pensava em soluções, Ginny chegou a Sala Comunal sem perceber o caminho.

— Ei, Ginny, soube que enviou um cartão dos namorados para alguém especial hoje! — Disse Fred divertidamente.

Foi só então que Ginny se lembrou do cartão e seu rosto corou na hora. Harry parecera gostar do cartão e colocara Malfoy de joelhos, literalmente, por zombar dela, mas, será que era ele? Lembrou-se que quando se conheceram, ele também lhe dera uma piscadela ao defendê-la de Ron e, decidiu que sim, não tinha porque acreditar que Tom conseguira assumir o controle tão rapidamente. Harry era um bruxo muito forte, afinal.

— Ginny? Está ouvindo? — George perguntou e estalou os dedos perto do seu rosto.

— Sim? — Ela os olhou levemente confusa e torceu as mãos de ansiedade.

— Estávamos nos perguntando se você sabe como seu cartão virou um cartão cantante? — Fred sorriu animado por ter lhes pregado uma peça.

— Foram vocês!? — Ginny entendeu de repente. — Mas, como?

— Nós vimos você entregando o cartão para o anão e lhe demos uns sicles para ele o fazer cantante. — Disse George sorridente. — Sabíamos que era para o Harry e queríamos lhe pregar uma brincadeira.

— Uma pena que não conseguimos assistir, deve ter sido hilário! — Fred exclamou rindo. — Harry ficou muito constrangido? Eu apostei com o George que, com certeza, ele tentou fugir do anão e sua arpa.

— Mas, eu acho que ele apenas ficou vermelho feito uma beterraba. — George disse sorrindo. — Quem ganhou?

Ginny abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu enquanto os encarava abismada. Como eles podiam ter achado isso engraçado?

— Isso não teve a menor graça e os dois perderam a aposta. — Disse ela furiosa. — Harry gostou do meu cartão e a única humilhada nessa história sou eu, assim, muito obrigada!

Sem lhes dar a chance de responder, Ginny subiu para o seu quarto e pulou na cama sentindo um misto de raiva, desespero e solidão a envolver. Como queria ter certeza que poderia confiar em alguém? Mas, quem? Os professores a denunciariam, seus irmãos poderiam contar para os seus pais ou para os professores e... Harry, o pensamento lhe ocorreu. Talvez pudesse contar para o Harry e eles destruiriam o diário juntos! Mas, se Tom o estivesse controlando, poderia matá-la antes que ela pudesse salvar o Harry e, então, tudo estaria perdido!

Ela não podia deixar isso acontecer! Era a única que sabia a verdade sobre o diário e tinha que salvá-lo! Decidida, Ginny se levantou da cama e enxugou o rosto. Precisava formar um plano e roubar o diário de volta, não choramingar feito um bebê!

No fim, seu plano não foi tão complicado e a ausência dos aurores facilitou muito. No dia seguinte, apenas os caçadores estavam pela escola, pois os aurores foram chamados para uma missão urgente que ninguém sabia detalhes. Assim, Ginny se aproveitou de seu tamanho pequeno, se vestiu com roupas escuras e se alojou embaixo da escada em espiral que subia para a Torre Ravenclaw. Sua ideia era passar o fim de semana ali e esperar que o Harry surgisse sozinho, então, ela o acertaria com um feitiço e roubaria o diário. Sentada sozinha no nicho escuro, Ginny esperou e desejou, desesperadamente, estar fazendo a coisa certa.


	69. Não Importa o Custo

Capítulo 68

A notícia de que os aurores deixaram Hogwarts se espalhou rapidamente naquela manhã de sábado de São Valentin e trouxe a tensão e o medo de volta aos alunos. Mesmo a visita a Hogsmeade não conseguiu apagar isso, pois todos tinham a sensação de que eram as suas presenças que impediram novos ataques e, agora, temiam não estarem mais seguros. Os alunos mais velhos, que tinham autorização para deixar a escola, saíram aliviados, apesar de todo o frio e neve. Os alunos do primeiro e segundo ano, se trancaram em suas Salas Comunais, ansiosos por ficarem quentes e seguros.

Harry, Neville e Terry se dividiram entre estudar, treinar, visitar Hermione, os outros petrificados e, por fim, decidiram se instalar no quarto do Harry, onde teriam mais privacidade e segurança para conversar.

— Você acha que foi a OP Travessa do Tranco que os tirou de Hogwarts? — Neville perguntou tomando o seu chá e comendo um sanduíche.

— Deve ser, não sei de outra Operação e Sirius disse que eles estavam perto de encerrar. Isso foi no Natal, assim, acredito que faz sentido pensarmos nessa linha de tempo. — Disse Harry pensativo e revendo suas anotações da investigação. — Acredito que o mais incomum nos últimos dias é a atitude de Lockhart, mas, como poderemos investigá-lo? Usar a capa para entrar em seu escritório?

— Me parece algo arriscado, mas, sem os aurores por toda a parte, deve ser o melhor momento. — Disse Terry e, indo até a lareira, colocou mais lenha para aumentar o fogo. — Revimos nossas anotações dezenas de vezes, repassamos tudo o que sabemos e não podemos deixar passar uma atitude tão incomum de alguém, mesmo que seja um adulto.

— Concordo, até porque, se Voldemort estava quieto por causa dos aurores... — Harry se interrompeu e olhou para o Terry. — O que você disse?

— O que? Agora? — Terry o olhou confuso e se levantou lentamente, percebendo que ele teve uma ideia. — Que não devemos deixar nenhuma atitude estranha passar, não importa quem.

— Que idiota eu sou! — Harry se levantou e largou suas anotações. — Quem esteve tendo uma atitude estranha desde o primeiro ataque? Praticamente nos evitando, parecendo triste e preocupado, mudando de assunto o tempo todo?

— Hum... — Neville olhou pensativo para Terry, que deu de ombros. — Hagrid?

— Sim! — Harry pegou sua mochila para pegar o mapa, depois, mudou de ideia. — Tenho certeza que ele sabe de alguma coisa e pretendo que me diga, mas, irei sozinho com a capa, assim, corremos menos riscos do que ir os três visíveis, principalmente, se estivermos sendo seguidos.

— O que você dirá a ele? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Vou interrogá-lo e não serei bonzinho, acho que já passamos dessa fase. — Disse Harry com firmeza e rapidamente deixou o quarto e a Torre invisível.

Apesar de bem encapotado e com feitiços de aquecimento, Harry demorou para vencer a neve alta do jardim para chegar a cabana de Hagrid. Ele bateu na porta com força e, alguns segundos depois, Hagrid escancarou a porta empunhando uma besta e expressão feroz. Canino, o cão de caçar javalis, o acompanhava dando fortes latidos.

— Quem está aí? — Ele grunhiu e Harry se abaixou sob seu braço, entrando na cabana.

— Sou eu, Hagrid. — Disse ele tirando a capa. Hagrid se assustou com sua voz e se virou em sua direção. — Precisamos conversar. — Acrescentou com firmeza.

— Ah! — Exclamou ele, baixando a arma e encarando-o confuso. — Que é que você está fazendo aqui? Sozinho, ainda por cima, não sabe como é perigoso?

— Sei bem, Hagrid e, pela besta, imagino que esteja esperando visitas hostis. — Disse Harry com a sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Oh... não é nada... nada... – murmurou Hagrid. – Estou apenas um pouco preocupado... não faz mal ser cauteloso. — Hagrid olhou tensamente pela janela. — Sente-se... Vou preparar um chá...

Ele parecia não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo. Quase apagou a lareira ao derramar água da chaleira e em seguida amassou o bule com um movimento nervoso da mão enorme.

— O que está acontecendo, Hagrid? — Perguntou Harry, pois jamais vira o amigo tão angustiado.

— Ora, você sabe, Harry, os ataques e os aurores partindo, acredito que estamos todos preocupados... — respondeu Hagrid, com a voz ligeiramente falha.

Ele não parava de olhar nervoso para as janelas. Harry ficou em silêncio ao vê-lo trabalhar e lhes servir dois canecões de água fervendo, pois se esquecera de pôr chá na chaleira.

— O que eu sei é que você sabe de algo importante e preciso que me diga, Hagrid. — Disse Harry suavemente e começou a preparar o chá ele mesmo.

— O que? Não! Eu não sei de nada! Quem disse isso? — Hagrid agora parecia em pânico e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar.

— Você. — Harry serviu o chá e pegou algumas bolachas que ele ensinara o guarda-caça a assar. — Seu medo, suas expressões, suas evasões, sempre evitando conversar sobre a Câmara Secreta, mudando de assunto ou fugindo.

— Impressão sua, Harry. — Disse ele e bebeu um gole do chá quente queimando a língua. — Eu sei o que todos sabem... nada mais...

— E, você mente muito mal. — Harry se sentou na sua frente e observou seus olhos negros como besouro olhando para todas as direções, menos para ele.

— Acho que não deveria estar aqui, Harry, logo escurecerá e é muito perigoso... depois do chá, é melhor voltar para o castelo...

— Não vou embora enquanto não me disser o que sabe. — Harry respondeu em tom definitivo. — Mas, antes, quero que entenda que seja o que for que me disser, não contarei a ninguém que não seja da minha confiança. Se quiser, ficará apenas entre nós dois.

Hagrid parecia encurralado, se levantou, andou até a janela para ter certeza que ninguém se aproximava e seu medo pareceu aumentar.

— Estou com medo, Harry... talvez, devesse fugir, mas, Dumbledore está aqui e ele me protegerá... sei que sim. — Sussurrou ele e Harry franziu o cenho, pois isso não era o que esperava ouvir.

— Todos te protegeremos, Hagrid. — Ele afirmou convicto. — O que você teme? — Harry percebeu seu conflito, quase desespero e, se levantando, pegou seu braço suavemente. — Sente-se e me conte tudo, sabe que pode confiar em mim e te ajudarei no que precisar. Sempre.

Hagrid acenou e se sentou, depois, fungando, tirou um grande lenço, que mais parecia uma fronha e assoou o nariz.

— Os aurores estão me vigiando dia e noite. — Hagrid disse e seus olhos mostravam desespero. — Eles acham que foi por causa disso que não houveram mais ataques, eu os ouvi conversando no jardim. Se acontecer um ataque agora que não estão aqui, sei que me enviarão para Azkaban, sabe, porque eles já queriam me prender antes.

— O que? — Harry arregalou os olhos chocado.

— Sim. Fudge está desesperado para mostrar serviço ao público, você leu o profeta, quase todos os dias tem algum artigo o criticando e os boatos são de que ele não sobrevive as eleições do ano que vem. — Hagrid explicou e torceu o lenço ansiosamente. — Ele queria me levar depois do último ataque, mas, Dumbledore não deixou, pois, disse que não haviam provas e, foi por isso, que os aurores ficaram de vigília.

— Espere. — Harry tentou entender toda essa situação absurda. — Você quer dizer que os aurores ficaram para te vigiar? Não para encontrar o atacante e a basilisco?

— As duas coisas, claro. — Hagrid o olhou com uma expressão triste. — Moody e King não acreditam que sou o responsável, mas, o Dawlish, que ficou hospedado e comandando os outros aurores e recrutas, tem certeza que sou o atacante, assim, eles praticamente acamparam em meu jardim e me seguiram por todos os lados.

Harry não conseguia acreditar em tanta incompetência. Ele estava preocupado em chegar a garota antes dos aurores, mas, sua tensão foi um desperdício, porque esses idiotas nunca descobririam nada, mesmo que fosse desenhado a resposta a eles.

— Sinto muito, Hagrid. De verdade. — Harry suspirou pensando em como poderia ajudá-lo. — Olha, não deixaremos que seja enviado para Azkaban por causa da incompetência dos aurores e do Fudge. A sua ideia de fugir é muito boa, mas, apenas se houver outro ataque e é por isso que estou aqui. Sinto que você sabe de alguma coisa que poderia me ajudar a resolver todo esse mistério, Hagrid e preciso que me conte.

— Mas... Harry, você não deve se envolver, é muito perigoso e... — Hagrid parecia em conflito e Harry resolveu pressionar.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com a Hermione, além dos outros, Hagrid. Eu lutei com a basilisco naquele dia e sei que, se descobrir tudo, posso impedir que mais pessoas se machuquem. — Harry falou com firmeza.

— O problema não é a basilisco, Harry, é muito pior, a pobre coitada não é tão perigosa, mas... ele... — Hagrid se deteve e parecia meio assombrado.

— Voldemort?

— Não diga o nome! — Hagrid estremeceu e seu medo pareceu aumentar. Ele se levantou e voltou a vigiar as janelas meio em pânico.

— Ok. Não gosto disso, mas, tentarei evitar o nome do assassino dos meus pais, apesar de achar isso uma grande covardia. — Disse Harry duramente. — De qualquer forma, eu sei que ele é o responsável pelos ataques, Hagrid e sei o que estou enfrentando. Eu lutei com ele no ano passado, lutei com a basilisco e, se esperarmos que esses aurores idiotas descubram e resolvam alguma coisa, mais pessoas podem acabar petrificadas ou pior.

— Você não entende... — Hagrid o olhou parecendo magoado. — Não se trata de covardia... você não sabe como foi, o que eu passei, mas, isso não importa agora... O mais importante é que você se não coloque em perigo, deixe que Dumbledore resolva tudo, é melhor não se envolver, Harry.

— O nome dela é Freya. — Disse Harry suavemente.

— O que? — Seu amigo gigante o encarou confuso.

— A basilisco, se chama Freya. — Harry se levantou e acenou com a varinha conjurando uma cobra que olhou em volta confusamente. — _Venha, suba em meu braço e não machuque ninguém_. — Disse ele em ofidioglossia.

— O que... — Hagrid se repetiu de boca aberta.

— Eu falo a língua das cobras, Hagrid e as entendo também. — Harry ergueu a serpente, que sibilou sinuosamente. — Essa daqui, disse que está com muito frio e quer ficar perto do fogo para se aquecer. Posso?

Hagrid acenou abismado e se deixou cair em sua poltrona, enquanto via o Harry colocar a cobra em uma almofada perto da lareira e sussurrar algo para ela em uma língua desconhecida. Canino olhou para a cobra e, gemendo de medo, se afastou para o outro lado da cabana e deitou-se aos pés da enorme cama de Hagrid.

— Freya? — Sussurrou ele chocado. — Pobrezinha...

— Ela é uma predadora, Hagrid, cruel e implacável, mas, sim, é muito triste que ela esteve presa e escravizada por Slytherin e Voldemort durante todos esses séculos. — Harry voltou a se sentar e suspirou. — Eu os ouvi conversando, Hagrid, ela o chama de mestre, imagine isso. Uma criatura tão poderosa, servindo a um bruxo horrível como ele, mas... — Harry pegou o Athame e mostrou ao amigo. — Eu pretendo libertá-la, Hagrid. Flitwick, Terry e Neville me ajudarão, assim, não estou sozinho. Além de matar a basilisco, quero salvar a menina que está sendo usada por ele. Os aurores disseram que pretendem expulsá-la de Hogwarts ou pior, enviá-la para Azkaban, mas, ela é inocente, Hagrid e eles não se importam.

Hagrid encarou com olhos arregalados o Athame e, depois, o Harry, sua firmeza, confiança e planejamento.

— Você vai mesmo fazer isso, não é? — Ele sussurrou um pouco surpreso, mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta.

— Com certeza, eu irei, mas, se me disser o que sabe, talvez, tudo acabe mais rápido, meu amigo. — Harry respondeu com sinceridade.

— Você... me deixaria ajudar? — Hagrid perguntou suave e ansioso.

— Claro. Desde que mantenha segredo e não queira ficar com a Freya como animal de estimação. — Disse Harry rindo, mas, surpreendentemente, Hagrid começou a chorar. — Hagrid? O que...

— Sinto muito, sinto muito... Eu fui tão tolo... — Disse ele usando o lenço para tentar enxugar as lágrimas enormes que escorriam por seu rosto barbudo. — Eu o negociei e o criei desde o ovo... era pequeno assim, cabia na palma da minha mão quando nasceu... — Hagrid estendeu a mão gigantesca e Harry tentou imaginar o que poderia ser, porque a basilisco não lhe parecia possível. Outro dragão?

— Hagrid, estou confuso, está falando sobre uma criatura mágica que você criou? — Harry falou bem suavemente e viu o amigo respirar fundo tentando se acalmar.

— Eu era um garoto, poucos meses mais velho que você, Harry. — Hagrid assoou o nariz com um grande barulho de buzina. — Ia começar o terceiro ano e... meu pai faleceu naquele verão, antes do início das aulas... — Mais lágrimas caíram por seu rosto. — Papai era o mais incrível, eu o carregava no meu ombro para todo o lugar e ele ria sem parar. O mais doce riso... — Ele deu uma longa fungada. — Então, eu tive a ideia de ir atrás da minha mãe no... — Hagrid se deteve um pouco atrapalhado e corou. — Não importa..., bem, mamãe tinha me abandonado logo depois que eu nasci e, assim, decidi ir atrás dela, mas, ela não me quis, disse que o meu lugar era aqui e me escorraçou. — Ele pigarreou tentando afastar a voz rouca. — No caminho de volta, eu trabalhei para algumas pessoas, ajudei algumas com seus animais e, um deles, me deu um ovo de acromântula como pagamento. Imagine isso!

Harry abriu a boca um pouco apavorado ao ver os olhos brilhantes de entusiasmo do amigo.

— Eu... Hagrid... você... Uma acromântula! Como, uma aranha gigante? — Harry se engasgou chocado.

— Sim, quando ele nasceu, era do tamanho da minha mão, completamente inofensivo, o coitadinho e eu cuidei dele e o mantive escondido em meu quarto. — Hagrid explicou e parecia uma criança tentando justificar sua travessura. — Mas, então, eles o descobriram, graças ao Tom e tudo explodiu na minha cara, mas, Aragogue não machucou ninguém e eu disse isso ao Diretor Dippet. Hoje, Aragogue tem o tamanho da minha cabana, sabe. No entanto, naquela época, era só um filhotinho inofensivo, mas, uma menina tinha morrido e o Diretor disse que não tinha escolha e, então, eles me expulsaram e queriam me enviar para Azkaban, mas, Dumbledore não deixou e me contratou como Guarda Caça quando se tornou o Diretor de Hogwarts.

Hagrid disse tudo em um só folego, meio divagando e se justificando como se precisasse que o Harry acreditasse nele e temesse que isso não aconteceria.

— Espere. — Harry fechou os olhos e moveu todos os fatos em sua mente. — Você é a pessoa que foi acusada de abrir a Câmara Secreta a quase 50 anos, foi por isso que foi expulso e, ainda, quase acabou tendo o mesmo destino de Sirius. — Disse ele pensativo, lembrando-se do que dissera Dumbledore na reunião que tiveram depois do último ataque. — Hagrid... isso quer dizer que você estava aqui quando a Câmara foi aberta da primeira vez e você estudava com vol..., com ele, você sabe o seu verdadeiro nome! — Harry se levantou chocado, todo esse tempo e Hagrid tinha algumas respostas as suas perguntas e, talvez, não lhe ajudasse a encontrar a garota, mas, ainda assim, poderiam ser importantes. — Conte-me, Hagrid, conte-me tudo o que aconteceu.

— Bem, eu tinha Aragogue escondida em meu quarto em uma caixa e, um dia, logo depois que a menina Myrtle foi morta, Tom apareceu e me acusou de ser o responsável. — Hagrid parecia meio indignado. — Ele disse que eu deveria ter me descuidado dele e, agora que a garota estava morta por minha culpa, Hogwarts seria fechada. Tom disse que não poderia deixar isso acontecer e entregaria Aragogue aos aurores, ele seria morto e eu, preso, mas, eu não deixei, não, não, não. Nós lutamos, eu gritei para Aragogue fugir, ele me atendeu e fugiu para a Floresta. Ainda assim, Tom me acusou para o Diretor Dippet e, ele estava tão desesperado, que decidiu me expulsar. Dumbledore evitou minha prisão, pois alegou que não haviam provas verdadeiras e, mais tarde, me deixou viver e trabalhar.

— E, como não houve mais ataques, você ficou parecendo o culpado, mas, Hagrid, todos sabem agora que a criatura da Câmara é uma basilisco e que você criava uma acromântula. Não entendo porque ainda desconfiam de você. — Harry disse inconformado.

— Dumbledore disse isso mesmo ao Ministro, mas, Fudge respondeu que, se eu criei uma aranha gigante, devo estar criando uma cobra gigante também. — Disse ele voltando a torcer o lenço enorme. — Se fugir, parecerei ainda mais culpado e não sei para onde iria, talvez, as montanhas...

— Não se preocupe, Hagrid, se houver outro ataque e você precisar se esconder, tenho um lugar onde pode ficar seguro e ninguém desconfiará de nada. — Harry pensou por um segundo. — O melhor, se for preciso, é ir até Dumbledore e lhe pedir que o leve até o Chalé Boot, discretamente. Enviarei uma carta ao Sr. Falc para deixá-lo de sobreaviso e ele lhe levará até Hallanon, poderá ficar o tempo que precisar ou até essa bagunça acabar.

Hagrid parecia que ia chorar outra vez de emoção.

— Você faria isso? E, acredita em mim? — Ele fungou e assou o nariz fazendo o som de buzina.

— Claro que acredito e faria o que fosse preciso para te ajudar, somos amigos, não somos? — Harry sorriu e bateu em seu braço carinhosamente.

— Obrigado, Harry. E, se precisar, farei o que me disse, não quero ir para Azkaban. — Hagrid disse mais calmo. — Onde fica essa Hallanon?

— Na Irlanda, você vai adorar o lugar. — Harry disse sorrindo ao imaginar como seria quando ele conhecesse Diona. — Ainda não acredito que você estudou com vold..., quer dizer, com ele.

— Bem, eu estava no 3º ano e ele no 6º, além disso, ele era um aluno modelo, grandes notas, monitor da Slytherin e adorado pelos professores. — Hagrid fez uma careta de nojo. — Foi por isso que acreditaram nele, mesmo que não houvessem provas.

— Espere, esse garoto que te acusou, Tom, ele é... ele? — Harry perguntou abismado.

— Sim. — Disse Hagrid e seu rosto mostrou um pouco de medo. — Ele já era ruim, mesmo naquela época, Harry, mas, Dumbledore percebeu, sabe, era o único professor que não se deixava enganar por suas boas maneiras e notas brilhantes.

— Tom... um nome tão comum... — Harry sussurrou, sentindo-se um pouco desapontado, parecia meio anticlímax. — Tom sabia que você era inocente, claro, já que o responsável era ele mesmo, mas, decidiu enquadrá-lo e parar os ataques... Porque? Apenas porque não queria que a escola fosse fechada?

Hagrid deu de ombros também sem entender completamente, mas, depois, se lembrou e acrescentou.

— Lembro que quando falaram sobre isso, sabe, fechar a escola, alguns alunos pediram para ficar aqui. Eu não tinha para onde ir e quando escrevi meu nome na lista, o de Riddle estava lá, mas, quando a menina morreu, Dippet e o Conselho decidiram que ninguém ficaria. — Hagrid explicou e não viu os olhos arregalados do Harry. — Talvez, ele também não...

— Hagrid... — A voz dele o interrompeu e Harry se levantou sentindo uma urgência estranha, um fogo, uma premonição. — Como era o nome completo dele? Tom o que?

— Tom Riddle. — Disse Hagrid simplesmente, ainda que detestasse o nome, não temia dizê-lo.

Harry ofegou e seus olhos se esbugalharam.

— Eu não acredito! — Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos e os bagunçou ainda mais, tentando entender. O diário! Jogado no banheiro da Myrtle... Myrtle! — A menina, a que morreu naquela vez, como ela se chamava? E, onde ela morreu?

— Myrtle Warren. — Hagrid disse suavemente. — Ela foi morta em um dos banheiros femininos do segundo andar.

— Merlin! — Harry caminhou freneticamente quando tudo ficou claro. — Os canos! Hagrid!

— O que? — Ele perguntou sem entender nada.

Mas, Harry não lhe respondeu enquanto sua mente continuou a juntar as peças. Freya viajava pelos canos! A entrada da Câmara Secreta poderia... deveria estar em um dos banheiros, o mesmo banheiro onde a garota foi morta e agora, ela o assombrava como um fantasma! Luna foi atacada em frente aquele banheiro e a garota controlada por Voldemort deve ter despertado lá depois do ataque a Caverna. Ela deve ter percebido que algo estava errado, talvez, desconfiou do diário e o jogou longe..., mas, como um diário poderia fazer algo assim?

— Preciso ir, Hagrid, preciso saber... — Harry olhou para o amigo. — Talvez, tudo se resolva em breve e não haverá mais ataques, prometo.

— Harry..., mas, o que? — Hagrid o encarou espantado.

— Depois, eu explico tudo! Obrigado por confiar em mim! — Harry se cobriu com a capa e saiu correndo pelo jardim branco.

Invisível, Harry se desviou dos alunos que voltavam de Hogsmeade, percebendo que todos andavam em grupos e pareciam ansiosos por chegarem as suas Casas, onde estariam seguros e aquecidos. Em poucos minutos ele entrou na Torre e subiu para o seu quarto, felizmente, encontrando Neville e Terry onde os deixara.

— Descobri. — Disse ele correndo para a sua mochila. — Está comigo a semanas! Por isso não houveram mais ataques!

Os dois o encaram completamente confusos.

— O que? — Neville afastou o pergaminho do dever de poções que estava revisando.

— Descobriu o que? — Terry se aproximou ao ver o Harry fuçar na mochila, até pegar um caderninho preto. — O diário? Pensei que ia perguntar a Flitwick qual dos alunos era esse tal de Riddle, para poder devolver?

Harry jogou o diário sobre a mesa, se afastou o observando e tentando entender. Como? Como era possível?

— Eu me esqueci, com toda a confusão que Lockhart armou ontem, esqueci completamente, mas... Não tem nenhum Riddle estudando nesta escola, não agora, pelo menos. — Harry os encarou com os olhos brilhando febrilmente e sussurrou: — T. S. Riddle, ou Tom Riddle, é Voldemort.

Os dois garotos empalideceram, Neville se levantou da mesa e se afastou do diário assustado.

— O que? — Terry sussurrou também, pois parecia o tom apropriado.

— Isso, esse diário é o que estava controlando a garota... não sei como, mas... — Harry contou rapidamente tudo o que Hagrid lhe disse e explicou suas teorias. — Vocês veem? Ela foi dormir em seu quarto e deve ter despertado no banheiro, segurando o diário, aposto que não foi a primeira vez, pois estava lutando.

— Ela deve ter percebido e jogou o diário fora, mas... porque não procurou um dos professores e o entregou? — Terry perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro de capa preta.

— Com a escola cheia de aurores ansiosos para fazer uma prisão? — Harry disse com amargura. — Eu não contaria a ninguém se fosse eu, não há como saber em quem confiar. Além disso, não sabemos o que aconteceu exatamente, na verdade, ainda estou tentando entender como raios um diário poderia fazer tudo isso.

— Talvez, Voldemort pode se comunicar com ela de onde ele está na Albânia, controlá-la, mesmo à distância. — Neville sugeriu em tom duvidoso.

— Sim, mas... ele não estava controlando-a, Neville. Voldemort estava falando, era sua voz saindo da boca da garota, pelo que pude entender. — Harry hesitou e se aproximou do diário.

— O que vai fazer? — Terry se moveu para perto dele, preocupado.

— Eu já o toquei, assim, é seguro. Tentarei escrever nele e, qualquer coisa, vocês me desacordem e chamem o Flitwick. Entenderam?

Os dois acenaram e sacaram as varinhas. A tensão no quarto se profundou quando Harry pegou a pena que o Neville deixara sobre a mesa e abriu o diário lentamente.

— Aqui vai. — Sussurrou ele e escreveu na primeira página em branco.

 _Anotações do meu dia:_

 _Eu fui a Hogsmeade hoje com um grupo de amigos, a garota que eu gosto..._

Ele se interrompeu um pouco chocado quando viu a tinta desaparecer, olhou para os amigos que também não entendiam nada.

— Olha! — Disse Neville urgentemente.

Harry olhou para a página e viu letras surgindo lentamente com sua própria tinta.

 _Olá! Meu nome é Tom Riddle. Como você se chama?_

— Como? — Terry perguntou confuso, mas ninguém tinha a resposta.

 _Oi..., hum, quem é você? Como pode me responder?_

 _Eu preservei minhas memórias nas páginas deste diário. Fiz isso para manter a verdade sobre as coisas terríveis que aconteciam em Hogwarts quando lá estudei. Qual o seu nome?_

 _Robert, estou na Hufflepuff e você? Em que ano estudou aqui? Era nascido trouxa como eu?_

 _Sim, era um Hufflepuff, mas era mestiço e estudei na década de 40. Como encontrou o meu diário?_

 _Década de 40? Uau! Isso tem quase 80 anos! Estamos em 2020 agora! Encontrei o seu diário em um armário de livros antigos e pensei em usá-lo para fazer algumas anotações. E, escrever sobre essa garota que eu gosto, sabe._

 _Interessante. Eu tinha outra dona na década de 90, ela era um doce, mas, muito teimosa. Acredito que gostarei mais de você, Robert. Me fale mais sobre você e essa garota, adoraria que fossemos amigos._

 _Mais tarde, preciso apagar a luz do dormitório agora. Boa noite, Tom._

 _Boa noite, Robert._

Harry fechou o diário e se afastou dele sentindo uma grande vontade de tomar banho.

— O que raios é isso? — Ele perguntou aos amigos, que o acompanharam para o outro lado do quarto. — Senti mais e mais vontade de escrever, era como se ele me passasse confiança e segurança. Se não soubesse a verdade, acreditaria e confiaria nele sem pensar duas vezes.

— Não entendo. —Terry estava pálido. — Como Voldemort preservou suas memórias em um diário? Que tipo de magia é essa?

— Magia negra. — Neville respondeu — Harry, você o estava testando? Para saber se ele podia nos ouvir ou ler nossos pensamentos?

— Sim. Ele não pode ler nossos pensamentos e não tem noção da passagem de tempo, o diário foi jogado a 1 mês e meio e pareceu acreditar que já faz 20 anos. — Harry disse e esfregou o rosto cansado. — Isso quer dizer que ele obtém informações apenas quando alguém escreve no diário. Você viu como ele me pediu para escrever e contar sobre mim? Como disse querer ser meu amigo? Talvez, quanto mais você escreve, mais forte ele fique ou tenha mais domínio sobre sua mente, mas... Não era a menina sendo controlada por ele... Eu tenho certeza, era ele quem assumiu, como se a possuísse e...

— Não poderia ser apenas memórias preservadas nas páginas de um diário, nesse caso. — Terry disse olhando para o livro sobre a mesa.

— É claro que não é. — Neville disse tenso. — Pensem, memórias teriam informações sobre o passado, mas, não seria onisciente. Esse Tom tem uma personalidade, vontade própria e, aposto que se continuássemos a escrever, rapidamente, perceberíamos que ele não é tão gentil. Essa menina deve ter pensado que ele era um amigo, assim, fingir ser bonzinho para conquistá-la, faz parte da sua personalidade.

— Isso combina com o que sabemos sobre Voldemort, ele era educado, persuasivo, mas, esse não é Voldemort. — Harry disse entendendo. — Esse é Tom Riddle! Por isso que ele diz que é uma memória, porque, na verdade, esse Tom não sabe nada sobre o que o seu eu futuro fez ou se tornou. Se ele souber algo, será o que a garota escreveu no diário... Por isso, ele acreditou em minha entrevista para o Profeta! E, também, por isso, ele me pareceu mais infantil e impulsivo que Voldemort, porque esse Tom fez esse diário, seja o que for, quando estava na escola. Hagrid disse que quando a câmara foi aberta, Tom estava no 6º ano.

— Ele era um 6º ano, fez magia negra e matou alguém? Como ninguém na escola percebeu nada? — Terry parecia inconformado.

— Hagrid disse que ele era o monitor da Slytherin, muito educado e com notas brilhantes, os professores o adoravam, apenas Dumbledore parecia desconfiar dele. Isso não me surpreende, quando adulto, Voldemort reuniu centenas de seguidores e deve ter sido muito convincente. — Harry se lembrou de tudo o que ouvira sobre ele e sua própria experiência. — Lembra-se do que contou o Sr. Brand, como ele agiu tão educadamente e elegante enquanto tentava recrutá-lo. Em nossa luta, ele foi tão sinuoso e persuasivo, não é para menos que essa garota acreditou que ele era um bom amigo. Isso sem falar nos encantos, são sutis, mas, eu queria continuar escrevendo e contando a ele sobre mim.

— É incrível que ela tenha conseguido lutar, perceber que algo estava errado e jogar o diário. — Neville disse surpreso. — Não apenas sua magia deve ser forte, sua mente também.

— Bem, o que faremos? — Terry questionou. — Não creio que devemos continuar escrevendo nessa coisa, seja o que for, é muito perigoso.

— Concordo. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou mais os cabelos. — Isso está muito acima da nossa capacidade e o melhor é entregarmos o diário ao Flitwick, ele poderá mostrar a Dumbledore... Posso não confiar no diretor, mas, ele é o único que consigo imaginar descobrindo o que é isso e o destruindo.

— Porque não destruímos nós mesmos? — Neville perguntou. — Não sei se entregar algo assim a Dumbledore é sensato, como podemos garantir que ele não o usará erradamente?

— Não acho que esse diário seria algo fácil de se destruir... — Harry foi até ele, o pegou e se ajoelhou em frente a lareira. Suavemente, colocou a ponta no fogo, mas as chamas passavam por ele sem tocá-lo. — Viram?

— Uau! — Neville sussurrou preocupado.

— Foi o mesmo com a água. — Harry se levantou e voltou a colocá-lo sobre a mesa, pois a vontade de escrever retornara. — Não, o melhor é confiarmos que Dumbledore o destruirá, pedirei a Flitwick que acompanhe tudo e não perca o diário de vista. Além disso, o diretor poderá descobrir o que é, e entender como ou porque Voldemort fez isso. Tenho um péssimo pressentimento sobre essa coisa.

— Eu também. — Terry parecia muito sombrio e Neville acenou, pois concordava.

— Bem, o mistério acabou e nunca descobriremos quem foi a garota que passou por tudo isso, mas, temos a localização da entrada da Câmara. — Harry disse sentindo um certo alívio. — Acredito que o mais sensato, já que a vida ou liberdade da garota não está mais em risco, é dar essa informação ao King e Moody, assim, eles podem matar a Freya.

— Pensei que você quisesse fazer isso. — Neville se mostrou surpreso.

— Sim, mas, agora que está tudo bem, seria apenas uma caçada e não uma batalha, sou um guerreiro, não um caçador. — Harry disse suavemente e sentindo que era a decisão certa. — Prefiro deixar que os caçadores cuidem dela.

— Eu não poderia concordar mais. — Terry se sentou na cama e parecia aliviadíssimo. — Não posso acreditar que acabou e... desta maneira. — Ele apontou para o diário. — Isso quase que, literalmente, caiu no seu colo.

— Você não vai me ouvir reclamar. — Disse Harry rindo e seus amigos o acompanharam. — Eu levarei para o Flitwick agora e, depois, podemos ir jantar, estou meio faminto.

— Ok, vou tomar um banho antes, estou me sentindo meio sujo de estar na presença dessa coisa. — Disse Terry olhando com nojo para o diário.

— Eu desço com você, Harry, vou para o meu quarto me arrumar para o jantar também, acho que não tem mais problemas em andar sozinho pela escola. — Disse Neville e Harry acenou negativamente. — Ou você quer que te acompanhe ao Flitwick?

— Não precisa e também não precisa ir até a Torre Gryffindor, Nev, pode tomar banho no meu banheiro mesmo. Eu devo demorar um pouco até explicar tudo ao professor e, quando voltar, você já deve ter terminado e posso me arrumar também. — Harry disse apontando para o banheiro. — Eu também estou precisando de um banho, me sinto meio contaminado... não posso nem imaginar o que essa menina passou. — Ele suspirou sentindo seu coração se apertar com o pensamento.

— Tem certeza? — Neville arregalou os olhos. — Eu não me importaria de tentar essa sua banheira enorme.

— Fique à vontade e pode pegar uma troca de roupa também, acho que deve ter algo que te sirva... — Harry franziu o cenho duvidoso, porque seu amigo era mais troncudo e alto que ele.

Neville e Terry riram divertidamente.

— Duvido muito que suas roupas sirvam em mim, magrelo. — Disse Neville sorridente.

— Ei! — Harry protestou, também sorrindo.

— Vem, Nev, vamos conseguir algo para você lá no meu guarda roupa. — Terry disse rindo.

Harry os viu sair e sorriu ao ver suas expressões alegres, se não fosse a ausência da Hermione, poderia dizer que estavam voltando ao normal. Suspirando, ele pegou o diário e deixou o quarto, não se preocupou em colocar a capa, porque não estava fazendo nada errado e não havia mais perigo. Ele desceu a escada em espiral tranquilamente, sem imaginar que estava sendo esperado e, assim que pisou no corredor, antes que pudesse se virar para o escritório do Flitwick que ficava à direita do corredor, Harry sentiu um movimento a sua esquerda. Foi um segundo, uma sombra, o vislumbre do brilho de um feitiço e Harry entendeu, se moveu velozmente tentando se esquivar, mas, não foi rápido o suficiente. O feitiço de concussão não o acertou em cheio, apenas resvalou em seu ombro esquerdo, mas, sua força o fez girar em um eixo e ser jogado contra a parede.

— Uff! — Harry gemeu ao pousar no chão, seus óculos voaram longe, sua cabeça explodiu em luzes brancas de dor e o mundo pareceu girar e escurecer assustadoramente.

— Desculpe, desculpe... — Um sussurro e uma fungada suave soaram perto do seu ouvido. — Não queria que fosse tão forte, desculpe...

Harry se forçou a ficar acordado e abrir os olhos, quando sentiu mãos pequenas e suaves tocar seu ombro, seus braços e sua cabeça, como se o examinasse, mas, tudo o que conseguiu, foi espiar um pouquinho e gemer de dor.

— Tudo bem... você vai ficar bem... — A voz suave e trêmula de menina soou perto do seu rosto. — Desculpe, não queria te machucar, desculpe...

Harry ignorou a dor e virou a cabeça na direção da voz, mas, tudo o que viu foi um borrão vermelho.

— Eu precisava te salvar, não deixarei o Tom te machucar, prometo, vou destruir o diário... não importa o que tenha que fazer, não importa o custo... — Um soluço soou e Harry tentou falar, mas apenas um resmungo soou da sua boca. — É tudo minha culpa, mas, vou resolver, prometo... desculpe, Harry, desculpe...

Harry apertou os punhos, tentando falar, mas apenas outro resmungo de protesto soou. Não! Não pegue o diário! Vou destruí-lo! Sua mente gritou, mas nada saiu da sua boca.

— Não deixarei que ninguém te machuque, prometo... — Ela sussurrou e, se inclinando, o beijou suavemente no rosto.

Harry sentiu seus cabelos roçarem por seu rosto e o perfume de flores do campo o envolveu. O perfume! Não! Não! Não! Harry sentiu ela se afastar e tentou se mover, agarrá-la, gritar, mas, tudo o que conseguiu, foi fazer a dor explodir em seu cérebro e o mundo escureceu.

Ginny passou o dia todo escondida em seu pequeno nicho escuro. Ela se embrulhou em dois pulôveres de lã tricotados por sua mãe, para se manter aquecida e comeu algumas frutas e um sanduíche que pegara da mesa do café da manhã. Ainda assim, o dia se moveu lentamente, ansioso e muito solitário. Quando a noite começou a cair, Ginny já duvidava da eficiência do seu melhor..., quer dizer, do seu único plano.

Durante todo o dia, sua mente se movia febrilmente procurando outras soluções e formulando alguns planos bem malucos, como lançar algumas bombas de bostas no Grande Salão ou na Biblioteca e aproveitar a confusão para roubar a mochila do Harry. Em outros momentos, Ginny sentia um grande desanimo e solidão, uma letargia quase depressiva a envolvia e ela teve que se esforçar para não cair no sono ou desistir de tudo. No entanto, quando passos surgiam na escada, ela voltava a despertar, se beliscava e se forçava a se lembrar o que estava em jogo. Harry estava em perigo! Por sua culpa! Ela não podia abandoná-lo e deixar que Tom o ferisse! E, assim, mais uma vez, sua mente entrava no caleidoscópio de ideias e ansiedade sem fim.

Ignorando o estômago roncando, Ginny segurou sua varinha e suspirou mais uma vez ao ver outro grupo de alunos descendo para o jantar. Ela decidiu esperar apenas até o Harry descer com seus amigos para o Grande Salão, então, ela os seguiria e tentaria outra vez no dia seguinte. Ainda não tinha pensado no que fazer a partir de segunda-feira, quando tivesse que ir para as aulas, o melhor era esperar que seu plano desse certo. Mais uma vez, a porta acima da escada em espiral se abriu e Ginny se tencionou em expectativa, mas, não ouviu passos. Ela franziu o cenho, pois era a segunda vez que a porta se abria e não havia passos ou alunos descendo ou subindo as escadas. Ginny já pensava que a porta tinha algum defeito porque, mais uma vez, ninguém parecia descer as escadas, quando Harry, sozinho e com o passo silencioso, surgiu no último degrau.

Sim! Ela sabia o que fazer e estava pronta! E, ele segurava o diário! Tom deveria estar controlando-o! Sem hesitar, Ginny ergueu o braço segurando a varinha com firmeza, apontou para o Harry e lançou o feitiço de concussão.

— _Concussio_. — Sussurrou Ginny desejando intensamente que desse certo. E, arregalou os olhos quando uma luz amarelada intensa deixou a sua varinha e acertou o Harry no ombro quando ele tentou se esquivar. — Oh! Não! — Sussurrou ela chocada quando o viu ser jogado para traz, girar e bater na parede do corredor. — Não, não...

Ginny deixou o seu nicho e correu para ele ouvindo-o gemer de dor. Não queria machucá-lo! Ela pesquisara bastante por um feitiço bem simples e que não lhe faria mal. O Estupefaça também era inofensivo, mas, Harry ficaria inconsciente até alguém acordá-lo e, por isso, ela preferiu o Concussio, assim, depois de alguns minutos, ele acordaria sozinho, com apenas uma leve dor de cabeça.

— Desculpe, desculpe... — Ginny sussurrou desesperada e fungou tentando se controlar, precisava ver se havia algo quebrado e chamar por ajuda, pensou, preocupada. — Não queria que fosse tão forte, desculpe...

Ela tocou em seu ombro, braço e cabeça, acariciando seus cabelos macios, mas nada estava ferido. Graças a Merlin! Então, Harry gemeu de dor e seu coração afundou de remorso.

— Tudo bem... você vai ficar bem... — Ginny se inclinou perto do seu rosto e tentou acalmá-lo. — Desculpe, não queria te machucar, desculpe...

Ele virou o rosto em sua direção, seus olhos estavam semicerrados e ela ficou surpresa que ainda estivesse consciente. Decidiu tentar se explicar um pouco, mesmo que, talvez, ele poderia não se lembrar do que dissesse.

— Eu precisava te salvar, não deixarei o Tom te machucar, prometo, vou destruir o diário... não importa o que tenha que fazer, não importa o custo... — Ginny sentiu lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto e soluçou sentindo o coração se apertar de tristeza. — É tudo minha culpa, mas vou resolver, prometo... desculpe, Harry, desculpe... — Harry resmungou e Ginny acrescentou com determinação. — Não deixarei que ninguém te machuque, prometo... — Ela sussurrou e, se inclinando, beijou suavemente sua bochecha esquerda antes de se levantar, pegar o diário e os óculos caídos.

Ginny parou apenas por um momento para colocar a armação sobre o seu peito e, percebendo que ele estava inconsciente, correu para a Torre Gryffindor com o diário firmemente em sua mão.

Harry acordou subitamente alguns minutos depois, quando o efeito do feitiço desapareceu e sua mente consciente continuou o movimento desesperado de antes de tudo se apagar.

— Não! — Gritou Harry sentando-se bruscamente e movendo o braço para agarrar a garota, mas, apenas encontrou o vazio, pois era assim que o corredor estava, completamente vazio.

Com a cabeça doendo e o mundo girando, Harry olhou em volta ofegante e sentiu seu estômago embrulhar quando não viu a garota ou o diário. Ainda assim, ele pegou os óculos que estava no chão ao seu lado, os colocou e voltou a procurar. Se levantando, meio trôpego e sentindo ainda mais tontura, Harry se apoiou na parede e percebeu que tudo estava perdido.

— Não, não, não... — Estava tão perto! — Maldição!

Harry ouviu passos, risos e, rapidamente, acionou a capa e ficou invisível antes que os alunos, descendo a escada, aparecessem no corredor. Ainda um pouco tonto, começou a subir as escadas em espiral e, antes que pudesse acionar a gárgula, mais três meninas do 4º ano aparecerem, uma delas reclamando que estava faminta e a outra garota demorou para se arrumar. Ele entrou na Sala Comunal e, em segundos, estava em seu quarto.

— Neville! — Harry gritou abrindo a porta do banheiro, onde encontrou seu amigo na banheira cheia de espuma.

— Ahh! — Gritou Neville assustado e se afundou na espuma tentando se esconder, mas, Harry mal percebeu.

— Ela me roubou, Neville! Ela pegou o diário! — Ele voltou para o quarto e foi na direção da mochila fuçando até conseguir o mapa, talvez... — Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom... Vamos, vamos... — Harry colocou o mapa sobre a mesa e procurou alguém se afastando, correndo, mas não havia nada. Nada! Ele a perdera!

Sentindo seu estômago dar uma cambalhota de ânsia, Harry voltou para o banheiro e se ajoelhou na privada vomitando violentamente. Neville, que estava em pé na banheira, se assustou e voltou a entrar sob na água e se esconder com a espuma mais do que arrependido dessa ideia idiota de tomar banho no banheiro do Harry.

Harry nem percebeu e depois que a ânsia de vômito passou, foi até a pia e começou a lavar a boca.

— Não consigo acreditar! Como fui idiota! Como não previ isso!? Como!? — Ele não conseguia parar de se recriminar. — Neville! Você não vai sair daí!? Não é hora de banhos de espuma! O diário foi roubado pela garota!

Harry voltou para o quarto meio indignado, se deitou na cama com as pernas para fora e fechou os olhos, desejando que o mundo parasse de girar. Respirando fundo, tentou se acalmar, precisava analisar tudo o que aconteceu, todas as novas informações e juntar com as anteriores de sua investigação. Porque, obviamente, a investigação continuava e ele precisava agir rapidamente, pois tinha certeza que Tom faria algo se conseguisse assumir. Claro, a garota de voz suave e perfume floral disse que tentaria destruí-lo, mas, Harry não podia esperar que ela conseguiria algo que, ele desconfiava, apenas um bruxo adulto poderia fazer. Os encantos poderiam obrigá-la a escrever no diário e Tom poderia assumir, descobrir que ela estava tentando destruí-lo e matá-la!

Merlin! Tudo era ainda mais urgente que antes! Ela estava em grande perigo! " _Vou destruir o diário... não importa o que tenha que fazer, não importa o custo_ ". Ela sabia! Estava disposta a se sacrificar para destruir o diário e deter Tom! Garota corajosa! Mas ele não permitiria! Não a deixaria morrer! Apenas, tinha que descobrir quem ela era!

O perfume! Essa era a maior pista! O Portal Adler insistira que ele se lembrasse do perfume, era um cheiro delicioso que fazia seu coração se acelerar e agora, Harry podia entender porque era tão importante que se lembrasse! Era o cheiro dos cabelos dela!

Respirando fundo mais uma vez, Harry tentou organizar os pensamentos, pois sentia que estava perto da verdade, tão perto... Lembrou-se do cheiro floral e o borrão vermelho... o que era o borrão vermelho? Sua blusa? Não devia ser, pois ela não parecia muito alta e suas mãos eram pequenas quando tocou o seu ombro. Seriam seus cabelos? Sua mente se lembrou das fitas de fogo em que o Portal o envolveu, como seda quente e vermelha. O cheiro floral, cabelos ruivos e cumpridos... Sua mente se movia tentando encontrar alguém com essa descrição, mas, imediatamente um rosto pulou a frente de seus pensamentos e Harry sentiu um gelo se afundar em seu estômago de puro terror. Não! Não podia ser... não...

Sentando-se ofegante na cama, Harry arregalou os olhos estupefato. Não! Ela não! Não podia ser ela! Mas, a realidade se sobrepôs à sua veemente negação.

" _Ginny sentiu a gripe que todos estavam pegando no mês passado e decidiu tirar um cochilo antes do banquete, mas dormiu até quase à meia noite. "_

" _A menina está despertando..."_

" _O alvo é alguém que eu conheço? "_

" _Não, Harry Potter, senhor. "_

" _Malfoy tem um problema com os Weasleys... a lei de proteção... Sr. Weasley revistou a Mansão Malfoy por objetos de magia negra..."_

" _Lembre-se do cheiro... lembre-se..."_

A porta se abriu e Terry entrou com um grande sorriso parecendo leve e alegre. Neville estava sentado na cadeira a alguns minutos, já vestido e observando o amigo refletir. Tentara chamá-lo, mas ele não lhe ouviu, assim, Neville decidiu esperar que terminasse o processo de pensamento.

— Descobriu? — Ele perguntou tenso, ao ver o rosto pálido e apavorado de Harry.

— Descobriu o que? — Terry perguntou confuso com a tensão no quarto. — O que aconteceu? Harry, porque já está de volta?

— É ela! Não pode ser... não, mas, sei que é ela, Nev! — Muito angustiado, Harry se levantou da cama e correu para sua mochila.

— É ela o que? O que diabos está acontecendo? — Terry perguntou chateado e Neville apenas acenou negativamente, enquanto Harry o ignorou como se não tivesse percebido sua presença.

— Preciso... — Harry revirou a mochila angustiado. Precisava ter certeza... Onde está!? — Onde... preciso... Onde está!? — Gritou furioso e jogou todo o conteúdo da mochila pelo chão chacoalhando os braços freneticamente, até que... — Aqui! — Se ajoelhando, Harry pegou o cartão dos namorados e levou ao nariz, cheirando profundamente.

O cheiro floral o envolveu, sutil, mas ainda, inconfundível. Não! Harry se levantou chocado e cambaleando, se apoiou na mesa sentindo um grande choque envolvê-lo. Mas, em um segundo o choque se transformou em raiva, fúria, fria, dura, imensa...

— AHHHHHHHHHHHH! — Quando gritou, sua magia pulsou para fora dele revirando tudo ao redor, mas, ainda não o ajudou a conter a explosão fria que tinha dentro de si. Pegando a cadeira, Harry a jogou contra a parede e a viu se estraçalhar em várias partes. Tentou pegar outra coisa para jogar, mas, dois braços fortes o contiveram e o apertaram com força. Mesmo quando tentou resistir e se soltar, o abraço de ferro o conteve, assim, só lhe restou gritar para extravasar sua fúria. — AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ofegante, Harry percebeu que alguém gritava em seu ouvido.

— Pare! — Terry disse. — Você precisa se acalmar ou todo a Torre aparecerá aqui!

Harry acenou e tentou controlar a respiração entrecortada, mas, percebeu que mal conseguia respirar e Terry o restringindo não ajudava.

— Janela... — Sussurrou rouco e desesperado.

Terry o arrastou até a janela mais próxima e, sem soltá-lo, a abriu e o vento frio entrou pelo quarto furiosamente. Mas, Harry não se importou e, colocando a cabeça para fora, respirou fundo o ar gelado e sentindo as gotas de uma chuva fina e fria tocar sua pele. Foram várias respirações profundas até que se sentiu razoavelmente calmo e percebeu que Terry ainda o segurava com força.

— Estou bem... juro, pode me soltar. — Disse ele com a voz ainda rouca.

Terry o soltou e se afastou para aumentar a lareira que estava se apagando. Neville estava de pé, com a varinha na mão, pronto para ajudá-lo, mas Harry parecia ter se acalmado, assim, ele a guardou.

Harry olhou para as montanhas e tentou usar todo o seu treinamento em oclumência para se acalmar e organizar seus pensamentos. Precisava fazer algo, salvá-la..., mas... Como? Por onde começava?

— Você poderia nos explicar o que foi tudo isso? — Terry disse como se lesse os seus pensamentos.

Harry se voltou para os amigos, fechou a janela e suspirando, explicou sobre o roubo do diário.

— Não! — Terry parecia angustiado, arrasado e zangado. — Esse inferno estava tão perto do fim! Não acredito! Que garota estúpida!

— Não repita isso! — Harry gritou na mesma hora, igualmente zangado. — Ela não sabia! Não tinha como saber! Você não percebe? Ela pensou que Tom estava me controlando! Queria me ajudar, me manter seguro e está disposta a arriscar sua vida para me proteger.

— Bem, isso pode ser verdade, mas não a torna mais inteligente, não é? — Terry disse puxando os cabelos e tentando se acalmar. — Será que não lhe ocorreu te procurar e contar sobre o maldito diário, ao em vez de te atacar e roubá-lo!?

— Deve ter ocorrido. — Neville disse pálido de preocupação. — Mas, ela teria medo de se deparar com Tom e não o Harry ou que ele não acreditasse nela, ou a entregasse para os aurores depois que a Hermione foi petrificada... Não tem como saber o que ela estava pensando, mas, é óbvio que está muito assustada e tentando fazer a coisa certa.

— Ela está sozinha e assustada... — Harry fechou os olhos tentando se controlar. — Se sentindo culpada pelos ataques... Deve ter sido por isso que ela jogou o diário, culpa e medo, mas..., então, ela percebeu exatamente o perigo que o diário era para outra pessoa. Aposto que ela voltou ao banheiro para pegá-lo e destruí-lo, mas, eu já o tinha.

— Ela deve ter tentado encontrá-lo, observado em volta... — Terry disse pensativo. — Como nós estávamos fazendo e, então, ela o descobriu com você…, mas, como?

Harry franziu o cenho confuso também, pois o diário ficou esquecido em seu baú por todas essas semanas e apenas ontem, ele o reencontrou. Pretendia perguntar para o Flitwick ou outro professor quem era Riddle, para poder devolvê-lo, mas, o dia fora uma bagunça por causa dos eventos de São Valentin que Lockhart inventou e...

— O anão! — Harry exclamou se lembrando. — Ontem, Terry, quando o anão me entregou o cartão cantante dos namorados, minha bolsa se rompeu e caiu tudo pelo chão, inclusive o diário que...

— Eu peguei e te devolvi, pois percebi que o Malfoy o estava olhando com um sorriso malicioso. — Terry completou arregalando os olhos. — Ela devia estar lá e o viu! Por isso armou essa emboscada! Aposto que ela estava desiludida, apenas esperando que você aparecesse sozinho ou com um de nós. Ela deve saber magia o suficiente para nos tirar se estivesse invisível...

Mas, Terry se deteve ao ver o Harry negar com a cabeça.

— A emboscada foi boa, mas ela estava escondida no nicho sob a escada em espiral, não desiludida e duvido que conheça muita magia. — Harry disse e indo até a mesa, olhou para o mapa que deixara aberto mais cedo.

— Quem é a garota afinal? — Neville perguntou se aproximando, Terry também o cercou pelo outro lado.

— A garota, é ela... — Harry sussurrou sombrio e apontou para o seu nome no mapa.

Ginny Weasley estava em seu quarto, andando de um lado para o outro, desesperadamente, tentando pensar em maneiras de destruir o diário. Nada do que tentara até o momento dera resultado, fogo, água, tesoura, facas, rasgar... Nada! Era um objeto mágico, assim, deveria ser destruído por magia! Poderosa magia! O que faria? Para quem perguntaria? Em quem poderia confiar? Torcendo as mãos, Ginny olhou para o diário sobre a mesa de estudo. Confiar! Ela confiara em Tom! E, ele a enganara, a fizera machucar sua melhor amiga!

Não! Não podia confiar em ninguém! Estava sozinha! Sozinha! Seria expulsa e enviada para Azkaban. Merlin, o que faria? Deveria fugir? Mas, para onde iria? Talvez... Bill! Sim, Bill era o seu irmão favorito! Ele era o melhor, a receberia e a ajudaria! Escreveria para ele..., sim, isso era uma boa ideia! Devia ter pensado nisso antes...

Sentando-se na mesa, Ginny puxou um pergaminho, pena e começou a escrever, sem dar grandes detalhes, que precisava que Bill voltasse urgentemente para a Inglaterra. Uma questão de vida ou morte, escreveu e assinou a carta com mão tremulas.

— Amanhã vou enviar por uma coruja da escola e Bill virá me ajudar... Tudo ficará bem... — Sussurrou ela cansada e decidiu ir dormir, assim, o amanhã chegaria mais rápido.

Sua fome desaparecera a muito tempo e Ginny associou o seu cansaço ao dia estressante que tivera. Não percebeu que ainda estava conectada emocionalmente ao diário, pois se sentia traída e magoada. Também não percebeu que desde que tocara o diário, Tom voltara a se alimentar de sua magia e, lentamente, voltava a se fortalecer e influenciar negativamente os seus sentimentos, além de tentar fazê-la escrever no diário. Mas, Ginny mal percebeu tudo isso tamanha era a sua angústia e racionalizou que o seu desejo de escrever no diário, era apenas a vontade que tinha de dizer ao Tom o quanto o odiava.

Exausta, ela se arrumou para dormir e se enfiou embaixo da coberta, tentando afastar o frio que parecia vir de dentro dela. Amanhã... pensou Ginny, antes de dormir, amanhã as coisas ficarão melhores...

Tom assumiu alguns minutos depois e franziu o cenho entre confuso e irritado.

— Quem era aquele garoto que escreveu aquelas bobagens? — Perguntou ele com voz enfadada. — Talvez, um dos irmãos de Ginny, fazendo uma piada de mal gosto.

Se esticando, Tom se levantou, se sentindo surpreendentemente mais forte que da última vez.

— Talvez, Ginny esteja triste pela morte de Potter... — Seu sorriso frio aumentou e ele decidiu ir visitar sua Freya.

Tom tinha certeza que conseguiria ir e vir antes que Ginny acordasse, pois, sua angústia, tristeza e solidão a enfraqueciam e o fortaleciam.

— Me preocupei sem motivo... — Suspirando, ele começou a se trocar. — A garota estúpida deve ter pensado que estava sonâmbula, por isso que acordou no banheiro... Bem, agora que Potter está morto, vou me livrar do velho e, depois, me concentrar em sugar toda a sua energia e recuperar o meu poder.

Vestido e, como sempre, gostando do som da própria voz, Tom se aproximou da mesa para pegar o diário que o ajudaria a ficar mais forte. Franziu o cenho ao ver a carta, escrita com letras trêmulas, aberta sobre a mesa...

— O que... 14 de fevereiro... Mas, não pode ser! — Disse Tom furioso e leu a carta, que era um pedido de ajuda para o seu irmão mais velho e que se encerrava: — " _Por favor, Bill, estou desesperada! Preciso que venha urgentemente! Não confio em ninguém, além de você! Preciso que me ajude a destruir um objeto escuro! É um caso de vida ou morte!_ — Rosnando, Tom amassou a carta e a jogou no fogo da lareira. — Maldita seja! Garota estúpida e teimosa! O que farei agora? Preciso pensar...

Tom andou pelo quarto com os punhos cerrados, tentando se controlar para não esganar a garota porque, afinal, ele precisava dela no momento... Isso! Ele precisava dela agora, mas, muito em breve, não precisaria mais, decidiu. Ele apenas precisaria encontrar outra pessoa para escrever em seu diário, alguém como esse Robert da Hufflepuff... se é que seu nome era aquele. Tom sorriu com malícia, pois agora tinha um bom plano, mas, antes de colocá-lo em prática, decidiu visitar sua querida amiga e ouvir os detalhes de como ela matou o maldito garoto Potter.

— Ela? — Terry sussurrou chocado.

— Não... — Neville empalideceu e pareceu profundamente abalado. — Não pode ser, eu... nunca percebi nada... Harry! Ginny é apenas um 1º ano! Flitwick disse que deveria ser uma aluna mais velha por causa de quão poderosa ela é por resistir... Você tem que estar errado...

— Ela é bem poderosa, acredite. — Disse Harry e passou a mão pelo ombro dolorido. — Ginny está com o diário, tenho certeza absoluta, mas, gostaria muito de estar errado, pois, assim, não me sentiria tão culpado. Merlin! Como foi que não percebi antes!?

— Espere, não adianta se sentir culpado, as pistas eram mínimas e, na verdade, ainda não entendi o que o fez concluir que Ginny Weasley é a garota controlada por Voldemort. — Disse Terry tentando entender algo tão absurdo.

Harry fez uma careta para a composição de palavras de Terry, na verdade, detestava a ideia de o nome dos dois estarem na mesma frase. Suspirando, ele explicou tudo em detalhes e os viu arregalar os olhos de assombro!

— O Portal! — Neville exclamou. — Ele também me ajudou!

— Inacreditável! — Terry caminhou pensativo pelo quarto. — Claro! Malfoy detesta os Weasleys e Arthur dever ter o irritado muito no ano passado, primeiro, com a lei de proteção aos trouxas e, depois, com as invasões a sua Mansão. Assim, que melhor maneira de se vingar do que plantar um objeto amaldiçoado na filha dele? Provavelmente, ele acreditou que sendo tão jovem, Ginny não conseguiria resistir ao diário e já estaria morta a uma hora dessas, além de ter matado um monte de alunos nascidos trouxas.

— Mas, Ginny resistiu, lutou e, a meses, ela deve estar sendo enganada e influenciada por Tom, ... Merlin, ele petrificou a Luna por causa dela! — Harry disse irritado consigo mesmo por não ver antes. — Claro! Que melhor maneira de conseguir mantê-la solitária, triste e fácil de influenciar do que, se sua melhor amiga, estivesse petrificada! Eu pensei na possibilidade de ela ser o alvo, mas, na verdade, o alvo sempre foi a Luna!

— Você acha que o Colin também foi por isso? — Neville perguntou ainda muito pálido e com o estômago embrulhado. — Para isolar a Ginny?

— Não... acho que não... — Harry bagunçou os cabelos tentando se lembrar de tudo o que acontecia naquele período. — Luna era sua melhor amiga, Ginny passava muito tempo aqui na Torre, até dormiu aqui algumas vezes. — Ele lembrou-se das muitas vezes em que a notou pela Sala Comunal Ravenclaw, sorridente e cheia de energia. Terry e Neville franziram o cenho e negaram com um aceno de cabeça, pois nunca a tinham notado. — Aposto que Ginny mal escrevia no diário e como não é um objeto que ela carregue por toda a parte, Tom não poderia fazer, seja lá o que ele faz, para assumir o controle. Colin estava na porta da enfermaria, provavelmente tentando me visitar, como especulamos e, por coincidência, se deparou com o Tom, tentando me matar.

— Ok... isso faz sentido. — Neville olhou para o mapa onde o nome da menina parou de se mover pelo quarto e estava imóvel, talvez, tenha ido dormir. — Precisamos tirar o diário dela e entregar ao Flitwick ou, talvez, devemos pedir a ele que nos acompanhe até lá, Harry, assim, ela perceberá que nossa intenção de o destruir é sincera. — Neville falou com firmeza, Harry e Terry acenaram.

— Teremos que ser muito discretos, os aurores não estarem aqui ajudará, mas, ainda... Não podemos permitir que ninguém perceba nada, nem mesmo os outros professores. — Disse Harry com firmeza. — Não podemos deixar que ela acabe expulsa ou pior.

— Faremos isso hoje? — Terry perguntou também muito preocupado com a garota, ela mal era mais velha que Ayana e isso o assombrava.

— Eu prefiro. — Disse Neville determinado. — Ginny já sofreu o suficiente, deve estar desesperada por não conseguir destruir o diário. — Ele apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, chateado. — Ela é da minha Casa, um primeiro ano e eu deveria ter estado mais atento. Deveria ter tentado fazer amizade, talvez, me oferecido para ajudar com seus deveres e estudos, principalmente depois que a Luna foi petrificada.

— Ela estava solitária, triste e confusa, Tom se aproveitou disso, se tornou seu único amigo porque não fizemos nada... — Harry disse olhando para o mapa e sentindo a culpa engolfá-lo. — Eu... eu pensei que ela poderia ser um alvo, mas, não tentei me aproximar porque, ela sempre fugia de mim e, então, eu disse aos gêmeos... — Ele parou por um segundo e olhou para os amigos. — Os gêmeos! Eles me disseram que ela estava bem, para não me preocupar! Eu disse a eles para ficarem atentos a ela! Eu disse!

— Eles estavam muito ocupados, mal estão na nossa Torre, é raro que sejam vistos por lá, duvido muito que prestaram muita atenção a Ginny. — Neville disse muito sério e começando a ficar com a mesma raiva que o Harry sentia. — A questão é, como...

— Seus quatro irmãos mais velhos, entre eles um monitor, não perceberam nada!? — Harry terminou furioso.

— Harry... — Terry sussurrou sem fôlego. — Olha!

Harry olhou para o mapa e abriu a boca de espanto quando viu que, no quarto de Ginny, seu nome não aparecia mais e sim, o de Tom Riddle.

— Ele assumiu! Mas... como? — Harry o viu andar pelo quarto sentindo um frio terrível de pavor. — Eu não entendo. Ela não escreve no diário a semanas e não teria escrito hoje, mesmo com os encantos, Ginny estava muito determinada em destruí-lo! Não entendo!

— Talvez... — Terry olhou pensativo, tentando encontrar uma explicação. — Harry, ela escreve nele a meses, talvez, desde antes da escola. Malfoy deve ter plantado o diário durante o verão e, como você disse, ela ficou períodos sem escrever porque estava ocupada com a Luna, as aulas, mesmo as férias de Natal.

— E, assim que voltamos para a escola, Ginny voltou a escrever no diário, talvez o tenha deixado aqui durante a pausa de inverno. Ainda assim, Tom assumiu na manhã seguinte e nos atacou... — Harry olhou muito confuso para o mapa. — Deve ser alguma ligação, mágica ou... não sei, emocional? Tom não podia fazer nada conosco porque não nos conectamos ao diário, mas, a Ginny...

— Ela com certeza deve ter se ligado emocionalmente, é um diário, um amigo gentil e bondoso, depois, se tornou seu único amigo. — Terry disse. — Tom deve se fortalecer com sua magia, sugar sua energia e influenciar suas emoções.

— Como um dementador? — Neville sussurrou apavorado. — Eles se alimentam de emoções positivas, talvez, o diário se fortaleça com emoções negativas? Quanto mais triste Ginny estiver, mais forte ele fique?

— Isso explicaria porque tirar a Luna do caminho era importante, Ginny sempre estava mais feliz com ela. — Disse Harry e viu Tom deixar o quarto e depois a Torre Gryffindor. — E, porque ela estava tão forte no último ataque, Ginny teria estado cheia de felicidade depois de passar o Natal com sua família. Isso quer dizer que, hoje, Riddle estará mais forte, porque Ginny me pareceu muito angustiada.

— O que faremos? — Neville perguntou cada vez mais pálido ao observar o mapa. — Vamos detê-lo? Precisamos salvá-la!

Harry engoliu em seco e tentou se acalmar.

— Não podemos fazer nada agora, precisamos ter certeza que a entrada da Câmara é no banheiro e como entrar. — Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo ao ver o nome, Tom Riddle continuar a descer os degraus, andar por andar e, acrescentou com determinação. — Temos um plano e vamos segui-lo.

— Mas... não podemos deixar que ele a machuque mais... — Disse Neville com lágrimas nos olhos.

— E, não vamos, Nev, não vamos... Mas, confrontá-lo agora, poderia enviá-la a ser expulsa ou para Azkaban se houver uma luta e as pessoas descobrirem a verdade. Além disso, essa versão de Voldemort pode ser um adolescente, mas ele sabe mais magia do que nós três juntos, aposto. — Harry observou e viu o ponto de Riddle chegar ao segundo andar, ao em vez de descer mais, ele entrou no corredor que levava a enfermaria e ao banheiro do fantasma Myrtle. — Não se esqueça que ele nos prendeu na Caverna facilmente e fez esse diário aos 16, 17 anos.

— Ele ainda estava na escola e já fazia magia negra... — Terry parecia meio enojado.

— E, já era um assassino, Voldemort matou Myrtle e enquadrou o Hagrid... Nosso amigo está apavorado com a possibilidade de ser enviado para Azkaban. — Harry disse e sua voz saiu fria de pura raiva. — Vamos seguir o plano e acabar com ele.

Os dois acenaram e respiraram fundo tentando se acalmar, pois o Harry precisava que eles não entrassem em pânico. Os três acompanharam o ponto se mover pelo mapa, chegar até o banheiro, entrar e, em segundos, desaparecer.

— Ele sumiu! — Neville exclamou.

— Ele entrou na Câmara Secreta. — Harry disse muito calmo e foi para o seu armário começar a se preparar. — Não está no mapa porque meu pai, Sirius e Remus nunca a descobriram, mas, é uma boa notícia, agora temos a confirmação que precisávamos.

— O que faremos agora? — Terry perguntou pronto para segui-lo.

— Precisamos informar o Flitwick e nos preparar. Vamos colocar nosso plano em prática hoje, não tem como adiar porque Tom descobrirá que estamos vivos, que várias semanas se passaram, talvez, descubra que Ginny está tentando destruí-lo. — Harry colocou a bota de couro de dragão, já tinha vestido um colete, jaqueta e calças mais confortáveis e resistentes para a luta.

— Ele irá matá-la. — Neville disse sem fôlego e Harry acenou.

— Sim, mas não vamos deixar que isso aconteça e aposto que Ginny lutará ao nosso lado. — Harry ajustou a bolsa de poções, pois ela era muito importante. — Eu preciso ir para aquele banheiro, estar lá quando o Tom sair, descobrir exatamente onde é a entrada e como acessá-la.

— Mas, e se ele sair com a basilisco? — Terry disse angustiado.

— Por isso preciso ir primeiro ao Flitwick, ele poderá tirar o meu cheiro e a batida do meu coração. — Harry pegou os espelhos que tinha comprado para esse momento e entregou um a eles. — Se vistam, se preparem, fiquem juntos esperando o meu aviso, assim que souber que chegou a hora de descermos para a Câmara Secreta, aciono o espelho. — Ele pegou o mapa e hesitou. — Talvez, vocês devam ficar com o mapa...

— Não! — Terry e Neville gritaram ao mesmo tempo e Terry acrescentou. — Você estará em muito mais perigo que nós, precisa ficar com o mapa.

— Ok. — Harry olhou o mapa em busca de Flitwick e o encontrou no Grande Salão. — Flitwick já desceu para o jantar, isso será mais problemático, mas, tudo bem, vou descer e chamá-lo para o seu escritório. Dumbledore não está lá e isso é bom, porque não precisamos dele ou qualquer outro professor fazendo perguntas. — Harry os olhou com firmeza. — Se preparem, não mostrem nervosismo ou chamem a atenção, depois, voltem ao escritório de Flitwick e aguardem com ele. Eu não terei tempo para lhe explicar tudo o que aconteceu, assim, contêm tudo a ele.

Os dois acenaram e Harry viu o medo, determinação, ansiedade e coragem misturados em suas expressões. Sem hesitar, abraçou os dois com força e, como não haviam mais palavras a serem ditas entre eles, deixou o quarto. Antes de fechar a porta atrás de si, Harry já estava invisível e pôde descer o caminho até o Grande Salão rapidamente. Ele ficou atento ao mapa, pois temia que Riddle deixasse a Câmara antes de chegar lá e lamentou ter que perder esse tempo precioso, mas, se estivesse no banheiro e ele aparecesse com Freya, ela poderia sentir o seu cheiro, ouvir o seu coração e, então, tudo estaria perdido.

Quando Harry se aproximou do Grande Salão, se escondeu em um nicho e voltou a ficar visível. Os alunos entravam e saiam pela porta, conversando sobre a visita a Hogsmeade, apesar de sorrirem, não estavam completamente relaxados e muitos sussurravam que esperavam a volta dos aurores muito em breve. Harry os ignorou e, discretamente, caminhou para a parte de traz das cadeiras dos professores. Alguns professores lhe notaram e mostraram curiosidade, mas Harry sorriu suavemente e aparentou calma, assim, eles logo voltaram aos seus jantares e conversas.

Flitwick estava conversando com Slughorn e parecia tentar acalmá-lo de que nada aconteceria antes dos aurores retornarem.

— ... Porque, Dumbledore me garantiu que seria apenas por um ano, mas, com esses ataques, estou pensando em voltar para minha querida aposentadoria. Não tenho mais idade... — Dizia Slughorn parecendo meio apavorado.

— Prof. Flitwick. — Harry falou suavemente e os dois se viraram em sua direção, ambos com expressões surpresas. — Desculpe interrompê-lo, senhor, mas queria lhe avisar que já terminei o jantar e estou pronto para a nossa reunião. O senhor me pediu para te avisar, lembra-se?

Seu tom era calmo e sua expressão neutra, mas, seus olhos passaram a verdadeira mensagem e Harry percebeu que seu Chefe a entendeu, pois ele se tencionou levemente antes de sorrir amplamente.

— Ah! Sempre ansioso para aprender, como a mãe. — Disse Flitwick com sua voz esganiçada. — Eu também terminei, Harry, suba e me espere em frente ao meu escritório, estou curioso para saber mais sobre o seu projeto e do menino Longbottom.

— Ok. Boa noite, Prof. Slughorn. — Disse Harry educadamente e se afastou sem perceber o olhar atento e desconfiado de Gilderoy Lockhart.

— Boa noite, Harry, meu garoto. — Disse Slughorn o olhando com uma espécie de carinho.

— Filius, você nem comeu a sobremesa, tenho certeza que essa reunião pode esperar. — Disse Lockhart sorridente. — Não se deve trabalhar demais, meu bom professor.

— Ah! Eu tenho evitado as sobremesas, para perder um pouco de peso, na minha idade isso é importante. — Disse Filius meio sem graça, pois todos sabiam que ele amava doces. — Além disso, Harry está ansioso para me mostrar o seu projeto. — Ele desceu da cadeira e se inclinou levemente em cumprimento. — Boa noite, senhores.

— Boa noite, Filius. — Slughorn sorriu enquanto o professor de Feitiços se afastava, depois, olhou para a própria barriga protuberante. — Talvez não seja uma má ideia fazer uma dieta para perder um pouco de barriga...

— Hum... essa é uma ótima ideia, eu também já terminei e nada de doces para mim, poderia me dar uma espinha. Que horror isso seria! — Disse Gilderoy e, rapidamente, deixou a mesa, saiu do Salão e se desiludiu.

O dia todo, ele tivera certeza que, com a ausência dos aurores, Harry aproveitaria para lançar mais um ataque. Assim, tentara ficar atento ao garoto, estivera em Hogsmeade por apenas umas horinhas, para algumas comprar e fotos com fãs. Durante o jantar, observara com atenção, esperando a chegada do Harry e seus amigos, assim, ele sabia que era mentira do garoto quando disse que já terminara o seu jantar. Ele nem ao menos aparecera no Grande Salão até aquele momento e viera com uma mensagem mais do que suspeita para Flitwick. Agora, Lockhart poderia ser chamado de muitas coisas, mas, não de burro, ele era um Ravenclaw, afinal!

Essa seria a noite, ele poderia sentir e, o primeiro a fazer, era descobrir qual a participação de Filius neste plano de Potter. Seria possível que o garoto o estava controlando de alguma maneira? Talvez com feitiços escuros! Afinal, o garoto que derrotou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado aos 15 meses, deveria ser um bruxo das trevas e saber alguns truques sujos. Claro, poderia se apenas a velha e boa chantagem. Lockhart sorriu com o pensamento, pois já utilizara algumas vezes essa prática, principalmente, para ter algumas lindas mulheres em sua cama.

Bem, seja o que for, ele, Lockhart descobria tudo essa noite e ficaria ainda mais rico e famoso ao desmascarar o herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin para todo o mundo mágico. E, se seu plano desse certo, se tornaria o maior e mais adorado dos heróis que já existiram.

Harry ficou esperando o professor na porta de seu escritório, visível, assim, quem o visse entrar, acreditaria no álibi de sua reunião com o seu Chefe. Para seu alívio, Flitwick chegou em poucos minutos e os dois entraram no escritório sem trocarem uma palavra.

— Conte-me. — Disse Flitwick quando entrarem, sua expressão séria e tensa.

— Não tenho tempo para os detalhes, mas chegou a hora de colocar nosso plano em ação, senhor. — Harry disse apressadamente e voltou a olhar para o mapa, o banheiro continuava vazio. — Neville e Terry estão se preparando e vindo encontrá-lo aqui, eles lhe explicarão tudo o que aconteceu. Também estão com o espelho e, assim que for o momento de descermos, me comunico com vocês. Agora, para descobrir a localização exata da entrada, preciso vigiar, mas, antes, vim até o senhor como combinamos. Sem cheiro e sem som. A basilisco não pode ouvir meu coração ou sentir meu cheiro.

Flitwick acenou e, sem mais perguntas, tirou a varinha e lhe lançou os feitiços com expressão determinada.

— Pronto. Vá e fique seguro. — Disse ele com firmeza, no tom do Meistr e Harry endireitou a postura.

— Sim, Meistr.

Agora, invisível, Harry chegou em segundos ao banheiro e entrou. Tudo parecia exatamente igual a quando ele visitou da última vez, apenas o chão não estava inundado e não havia sinal de Myrtle. Ele guardou a capa para que não o atrapalhasse, mas, se manteve muito atento a qualquer barulho e olhava o mapa a todo instante. Se ele ouvisse algo, se cobriria com a capa em segundos, na verdade, ela estava conectada com sua magia e ansiosa para protegê-lo.

Harry, diligentemente, começou a examinar as paredes e o chão de traz da grande pia circular, mas, nenhum tijolo ou piso estava solto ou lhe pareceu diferente. Ele sabia que a gigantesca e feia pia poderia ser a melhor possibilidade, afinal, os canos eram uma certeza justa, mas Harry estava decidido a examinar tudo. Quando Riddle aparecesse, Harry teria que ficar de olhos fechados, por precaução, e não poderia mais do que ouvir onde ficava a entrada. E, o mais importante, considerou, seria descobrir como ou qual o feitiço era utilizado para abrir...

— Ahhrá! — Gritou uma voz da porta do banheiro e Harry saltou espetacularmente de susto, mas, se posicionou de frente para a ameaça e com a varinha empunhada.

No entanto, a ameaça era um sorridente Lockhart que parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo e também segurava sua varinha, mas, displicentemente. Harry franziu o cenho, mas não relaxou nem um milímetro, pois não confiava neste idiota incompetente nem um pouco. Além disso, parecia que ele descobriria porque Lockhart vinha seguindo-o ou pairando a sua volta irritantemente, mas, não poderia ter sido em pior momento.

— Me pegou, professor. — Disse ele sorrindo timidamente e baixando a varinha, apesar de se manter atento. — Não deveria estar no banheiro das meninas, sinto muito, mas...

— Não precisa vir com desculpas tolas, Potter, não me enganará, pois sou muito mais inteligente que você. Afinal, já estou a anos fazendo o mesmo que você planejou fazer aqui e, na verdade, estou quase orgulhoso. — Lockhart sorria ainda mais e pareceu fazer uns passos de dança de comemoração. — Eu já sei de tudo e, encontrá-lo aqui, apenas confirma, o que já sabia.

Harry abriu a boca e ficou um segundo tentando entender o que exatamente Lockhart sabia. Franzindo o cenho, considerou que ele pode ter percebido o seu plano de pegar o herdeiro de Slytherin, enganar os aurores e não entregar o "atacante" a justiça. Bem, em seus livros, Lockhart bancava o herói o tempo todo e, talvez, por isso, tenha percebido os seus planos, considerou Harry. Ainda que ele nunca pensou que o homem poderia ser chamado de herói em qualquer dia.

— Ok. Hum... porque não deixamos o banheiro para outro lugar menos... estranho, e conversamos sobre isso. — Harry disse caminhando, deu a volta completa na pia circular grande e parou bem na sua frente, além de estar em frente ao corredor estreito onde ficava os reservados.

— Ah! Ah! Ah! — Lockhart riu e Harry franziu o cenho para o homem insano. — Você quer me tirar daqui porque é onde tudo acontece, não é mesmo? Aposto que a entrada da Câmara está aqui em algum lugar e quero que me mostre onde está, Potter. Agora. — Seu sorriso era mais frio e intenso, enquanto apontava a varinha para o Harry com mais firmeza.

— Professor... — Harry se deteve confuso, sentiu que estava perdendo algo importante aqui e não tinha tempo para erros. — O que exatamente o senhor acredita que descobriu, professor?

— Óbvio, Potter. — Seu sorriso aumentou enquanto pensava em sua genialidade. — Eu te vi entrando na Caverna depois do ataque, todo sorrateiro e misterioso, aposto que estava verificando para ter certeza que não deixou nada incriminatório para traz. E, claro, você e seus amigos estarem vivos, fez muito mais sentido quando entendi a verdade.

Harry franziu o cenho e queria fazer um monte de perguntas, mas, não tinha tempo para isso.

— Incriminatório? Acho que o senhor entendeu errado, professor, eu estava apenas...

— Harry, Harry, Harry, não precisa inventar mentiras para mim, como lhe disse, eu estou do seu lado e me deixa feliz o quão parecido somos. — Disse ele com um sorriso estelar. — Eu também verifico duplamente os locais dos meus golpes, você sabe, precaução nunca é demais.

— Golpe? Merlin, isso só pode ser brincadeira. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos. — Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando e não tenho tempo para essa conversa insana, assim, é melhor sairmos e...

— Não sairemos daqui enquanto não me disser onde está a entrada da Câmara Secreta, Harry. Eu também tenho um golpe em mente, você vê, podemos dividir os louros, claro, eu não sou egoísta, mas, não deixarei que se dê bem sozinho. — Lockhart parecia estranhamente ansioso, quase faminto, e Harry começou realmente a duvidar de sua sanidade.

— Eu... sinceramente, estou completamente perdido e não sei onde é a entrada da Câmara, professor, mas, para sairmos mais rápido daqui, porque não me conta sobre esse golpe que eu planejo. — Disse Harry exasperado e preocupado com o tempo. — Rapidamente, por favor.

— Harry, Harry, Harry, não precisa se fazer de inocente comigo, você está falando com um igual, afinal. — Lockhart com seu grande sorriso, voltou a fazer a dancinha estranha. — Eu sei quem você é!

— Ok, eu pensei que sabia também, mas porque o senhor não me conta. — Disse ele irritado com a calma e lerdeza que o homem explicava.

— Você é o herdeiro de Slytherin!

Harry o encarou por um segundo e abriu a boca tentando encontrar o que dizer diante de tamanho absurdo.

— Eu sou? Hum..., não, eu, com certeza não sou...

— Ora, devia ser óbvio para todos, claro, inclusive os aurores, mas foi, EU, quem descobriu a verdade. — Disse Lockhart completamente apaixonado por si mesmo.

— Professor... — Harry começou tentando explicar, mas o homem nem pareceu ouvi-lo.

— Você esteve envolvido nos três ataques, apenas lá, no momento certo para bancar o herói e salvar os seus amigos. — Disse ele sorridente. — É óbvio que, com seu histórico, você deve ser um bruxo das trevas, por isso derrotou você-sabe-quem...

— Eu não o derrotei, meus pais fizeram. — Harry protestou, mas foi completamente ignorado.

— Ah, mas isso foi uma boa jogada sua, Harry, brilhante, eu diria. Você deu todas aquelas entrevistas dizendo que você não é o verdadeiro herói, que foram seus pais que derrotaram você-sabe-quem. Ao fazer isso, você se mostrou o bom filho, humilde e amoroso para todos, fez as pessoas gostarem ainda mais de você e, assim, todos o veem como apenas um garotinho de 12 anos. — Lockhart bateu palmas. — Brilhante! Você ganhou ainda mais fãs com essa jogada e ainda se vestiu com o pelo de uma ovelhinha fofa e branquinha quando, na verdade, é um lobo bem escuro por baixo.

— Merlin... o senhor perdeu o juízo? — Harry sentiu seu estômago se embrulhar com tanta baboseira e a situação em que se encontravam. — Olha, tudo bem, mas, podemos sair daqui? Estamos em grande perigo e, se formos para outro lugar, eu prometo que lhe conto tudo o que está acontecendo, toda a verdade.

— Ah! Ah! Ah! — Lockhart riu e acenou negativamente com a varinha. — Você quer me tirar daqui para esconder a verdade, aposto que tem um cúmplice, eu já desconfiava que não poderia fazer tudo sozinho, mas não imaginava que Flitwick era o seu ajudante. — Harry se engasgou com mais essa bobagem absurda. — Eu os vi hoje, você o chamando para uma reunião e dizendo que terminou o jantar quando não tinha se sentado à mesa para a refeição ainda. Eu percebi a mentira, até porque estou muito atento a você desde o último ataque. — Lockhart riu ainda mais de sua expressão de espanto. — Ah, você nem tinha percebido, não é mesmo? Eu o segui e observei com atenção durante todas essas semanas e você nem me notou, mas, hoje, quando descobri que os aurores tinham sido retirados de Hogwarts, tive a certeza que você agiria, finalmente e eu estava certo.

Harry, mais uma vez, abriu a boca, mas seu cérebro não conseguiu formular palavras. Lembrou-se de Moody dizendo que todos pensariam que ele era o herdeiro se soubessem a verdade da luta ou sobre a ofidioglossia. No entanto, Harry não imaginou que isso era a explicação para a perseguição estranha de Lockhart nas últimas semanas. E, agora, no momento mais importante, tudo isso explodia bem na sua cara. Maldição!

— Quando te vi se esgueirando pela Caverna, eu o segui desiludido e você veio direto para esse banheiro, onde ficou um bom tempo. Visitando as cenas dos crimes, isso é um clássico dos criminosos! — Lockhart fez a dancinha outra vez. — Percebi, então, que você era o herdeiro e estava controlando o basilisco para salvar os alunos nos momentos certos e, assim, se tornar o grande herói do mundo mágico outra vez. Fiquei verdadeiramente impressionado e me perguntei como nunca tinha pensado em um golpe tão brilhante!

— Professor, o senhor entendeu tudo errado e posso explicar se sairmos daqui agora! Estamos ficando sem tempo. — Harry disse urgentemente e apertou a varinha. Talvez, o melhor fosse estupefá-lo e levá-lo embora inconsciente, pensou.

— Ah! Você está tentando me enganar, para que eu não descubra a verdade, mas não conseguirá, Harry. Olha. — Lockhart falou como se fossem velhos amigos. — Minha primeira ideia, foi pegá-lo em flagrante e ficar com a gloria de ter capturado o herdeiro de Slytherin, seria ainda mais impressionante por ele ser, Harry Potter! Eu ficaria por meses em todos os jornais e revistas, com certeza, ganharia uma Ordem de Merlin 1ª Classe e escreveria mais um livro que seria um grande sucesso de vendas. Mas, depois, percebi que estava pensando pequeno. — Lockhart voltou a abrir aquele sorriso guloso. — Se me juntar a você em seu plano de bancar o herói, se capturarmos o basilisco juntos e salvarmos toda a escola, eu serei eleito o próximo Ministro da Magia!

— Merlin, o senhor está completamente insano. — Harry disse com frieza e, empunhou sua varinha, pronto para atacá-lo. — Se não concordar em sair daqui comigo por bem, sairá por mal e não serei delicado.

— Ora, ora, ora... — Lockhart disse, também apontando a varinha, mas, com bem menos habilidade que o Harry. — Mostrando sua verdadeira face. Você é quem sabe, Harry, se decidir ser egoísta e não compartilhar a gloria, eu a tomarei de você. Já fiz isso antes, viajei o mundo todo em busca de heróis que realizaram grandes feitos, os entrevistei para conseguir todos os detalhes e depois, escrevi suas histórias em meus livros como se fossem minhas.

— O senhor tomou as histórias das pessoas? — Harry o olhou chocado e furioso. — Isso é terrível! Como conseguiu isso? Escrever todos esses livros falsos, ficar famoso e rico, sem que ninguém o denunciasse?

— Um simples Obliviate e todos se esqueceram do que fizeram ou da minha visita. — Lockhart voltou a fazer a dancinha da vitória bizarra.

— Então, o senhor atacou essas pobres pessoas e tem recebido os créditos pelo que outros bruxos e bruxas fizeram? — Perguntou Harry, incrédulo. — O senhor é uma maldita fraude! Se pensa que não irei expô-lo, está muito enganado. — Disse Harry pronto para lutar.

— Meu caro rapaz — disse Lockhart se endireitando e amarrando a cara para Harry. — Use o bom-senso. Meus livros não teriam vendido nem a metade se as pessoas não achassem que eu fiz todas aquelas coisas. Ninguém quer ler histórias de um velho bruxo feio da Armênia, mesmo que tenha salvado uma cidade dos lobisomens. Ele ficaria medonho na capa. Nem sabe se vestir. E a bruxa que afugentou o espírito agourento tinha lábio leporino. Quero dizer, convenhamos...

— Acredita que isso justifica o seu crime? — Harry estava furioso. — Ou o torna menos um embusteiro?

— Harry, Harry, Harry. — Disse Lockhart, sacudindo a cabeça com impaciência — A coisa não é tão simples assim. Há muito trabalho envolvido em meus golpes, sabe. Não é só autografar livros e tirar fotos de publicidade, se você quer ser famoso, tem que estar preparado para dar duro. E, agora, com esse seu plano brilhante, passarei a um novo nível de heroísmo, não duvido que serei considerado, por todo o mundo mágico, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. — Lockhart lhe apontou a varinha. — Ou fazemos isso juntos ou lançarei um feitiço de memória em você e ficarei com toda a gloria só para mim. Escolha com...

Mas, o que ele iria dizer ou o que o Harry faria, se perdeu para sempre, quando a pia grande e circular do meio do banheiro rangeu sinistramente e os dois a encararam com expressões bem diferentes. Lockhart estava confuso, depois entusiasmado ao perceber que aquela era a entrada para a Câmara Secreta. Harry estava horrorizado e tão pálido quando um fantasma, o tempo se esgotara e não havia mais o que fazer.

— O senhor precisa sair agora! — Sussurrou ele urgentemente, antes de recuar de costas pelo corredor dos reservados, enquanto mantinha os olhos arregalados na pia que se abria. Quando alcançou a parede, já estava invisível e com os olhos fechados, mas, sua magia se expandiu e, na escuridão, Harry pode ver a energia amarela opaca e doentia de Lockhart.

A pia parou de ranger e uma abertura larga se mostrou, de onde o Harry ouviu passos suaves e, um segundo depois, uma energia vermelha quente surgiu. As fitas quentes e vermelhas eram lindas, mas, estavam entrelaçadas por veias escuras que pareciam contê-las, prendê-las e machucá-las. Harry sentiu seu estômago se embrulhar e desejou poder salvá-la ali, naquele momento, mas sabia que era perigoso demais e ele não arriscaria sua vida ou liberdade.

Lockhart não se moveu ou pareceu perceber que Harry desaparecera, enquanto encarava a pia com um sorriso guloso e animado.

— Sim! Eu sabia que estava certo! — Disse ele fazendo a sua dancinha da vitória, mas, ficou surpreso quando, ao em vez de Flitwick, como esperava, uma menina minúscula, ruiva e pálida, apareceu na abertura.

Tom, ao ver Lockhart, mostrou surpresa e hesitou, tentando pensar em qual a melhor coisa a fazer. Seu primeiro pensamento foi um feitiço de memória, mas, antes que pudesse decidir ou agir sobre isso, o homem idiota começou a falar.

— Ah! Já sei porque está aqui, querida. Você é a vítima da vez e ele irá salvá-la, certo!? Isso é brilhante! Claro! Se as supostas vítimas estiverem participando do golpe, pode tornar tudo mais crível e é por isso que ninguém morreu! — Lockhart sorriu e bateu palmas para a sua esperteza. — Esse é realmente um golpe genial... — Ele se interrompeu ao não encontrar o Harry no local em que estivera a alguns segundos. — Ora, onde ele está?

— Ele? — Tom perguntou com voz suave e fria.

Harry sentiu sua pele se arrepiar, pois, a voz quase poderia ser confundida com a de uma garota, quase. Mas, Lockhart nem percebeu enquanto girava em volta de si mesmo, como um cachorro, procurando pelo Harry, pois não havia como o garoto ter deixado o banheiro, afinal, ele estava bem em frente a porta.

— Sim, ele. Eu descobri tudo, já sei quem é o herdeiro de Slytherin... — Lockhart abriu as portas dos seis reservados absolutamente seguro que Harry se escondera em um deles. — Ora, ele não pode ter saído do banheiro... Ah! Talvez, ele tenha se desiludido!

— Não há ninguém desiludido neste banheiro, mas, você está certo sobre uma coisa. O herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin está aqui. — Tom disse com completa calma, quase indiferença.

Isso chamou a atenção de Lockhart, que olhou para a garotinha com leve surpresa, mas ainda não percebeu o terrível perigo em que estava.

— Hum... como é o seu nome mesmo? Não me lembro de você em minhas aulas... — Disse ele e Harry supôs que Lockhart só notaria as meninas fãs e duvidava que Ginny estaria nesta categoria. — Bem, não importa e você não precisa ficar com medo, porque não pretendo denunciá-la, na verdade, quero que me ajude. Eu não sei o que o herdeiro lhe ofereceu, mas eu faço uma contraproposta. Você se faz de vítima como o combinado, mas, quando for dar o seu depoimento, diz que eu a salvei!

— Eu não tenho ideia do que está falando e todas essas baboseiras só estão me deixando ainda mais irritado. — Tom disse e sorriu com crueldade. — Acredito que você terá a honra de me ajudar com isso, preciso liberar um pouco dessa raiva pelo meu último fracasso.

Harry não podia ver a expressão de Riddle, mas, ouviu nessas palavras a sentença de morte de Lockhart. Apertando os punhos e os olhos com força, tentou pensar em maneiras de salvá-lo, inúmeras ideias pipocaram em sua mente, mas, nenhuma garantia que eles sairiam vivos daquele banheiro. Pior, todas elas tornariam o seu plano de salvar Ginny, completamente impossível.

— _Venha até mim, Freya_. — Disse Tom em ofidioglossia e Harry percebeu, pela forma como o som ecoou em sua mente, que a basilisco ouviria o chamado de uma longa distância.

— Ora, o que foi isso? Que língua é essa? — Lockhart perguntou confuso.

"Fuja! " Harry gritou mentalmente, pois com os segundos que tinha, era a única coisa que poderia fazer por Lockhart. "Fuja agora! "

— Nenhuma que lhe interesse. — Disse Tom levemente entediado pela idiotice do bruxo a sua frente. — Você queria ser o herói e acho que posso lhe ajudar com isso. Aposto que será lembrado e chorado por anos e anos.

— Isso seria incrível! Você me ajudará, então? Pensei que teria que obliviá-la... Espere, chorar? Porque minhas fãs chorariam? — Perguntou Lockhart estupidamente e Harry se perguntou como o homem foi classificado na Ravenclaw.

" _Mestre... sinto o cheiro de carne fresca..."_

— _Sim, Freya, um pequeno contratempo e uma prazer especial para nós dois. Não que você mereça depois do seu último fracasso._ — Disse Tom um pouco petulante. — _Potter ainda estar vivo me enfureceu, mas, ver esse idiota morrer me dará a satisfação que preciso para me acalmar._

" _Com prazer... atendo o meu mestre..."_

— _Não use os olhos, quero ouvir os gritos._

— Mas que língua sinistra, garota e sua voz, você até parece um garoto... — Lockhart não percebeu até o último segundo, quando Freya deixou o cano largo com os olhos fechados, se guiando pelo cheiro e o som do coração. — Ahhhhhhh! — Ele gritou em pânico quando viu a gigantesca cobra e, instintivamente, seu corpo se paralisou, como acontece nesses momentos de medo extremo.

Quando sua mente registrou que precisava fugir, não houve mais tempo e Freya o abraçou com seu corpo imenso, musculoso e sinuoso. Harry ouviu o seu grito grotesco de dor acompanhado pelo som dos ossos sendo esmagados e triturados obscenamente. Colocando a mão sobre seus ouvidos, Harry tentou não visualizar o que acontecia bem na sua frente, mas era impossível desligar sua magia e ele pode ver e cheirar o momento em que Freya o mordeu, arrancando o seu braço do seu corpo e o engolindo. O cheiro de sangue se espalhou e, ao fundo dos gritos gorgolejantes e patéticos de dor emitidos por Lockhart, Tom ria friamente com uma animação sombria.

" _Delícia... muito saboroso... obrigada, mestre..._

— _Bom. Leve-o para a Câmara e desfrute pedaço por pedaço, Freya, amanhã lhe levarei mais um petisco. Assim, que encontrar alguém vulnerável para escrever no meu diário, arrastarei essa garota estúpida e teimosa para você desfrutá-la como sobremesa._

Harry ouviu Freya voltando para o cano da pia, seu corpanzil se arrastou pelo chão centímetro por centímetro, enquanto Tom falava de seus planos e ignorava completamente os gritos e apelos moribundos de Lockhart.

— Não... por favor... me ajude... alguém me ajude... alguém... Ahhhhhhhh! Por favor...

A voz desapareceu completamente e deixou de ecoar no banheiro alguns segundos depois de Freya deslizar para dentro da Câmara.

— Que imbecil irritante, até para morrer não cala a maldita boca. — Disse Tom e acenou com a varinha para tirar o feitiço de contenção de som. — Terei que limpar todo esse sangue, quando descobrirem que esse imbecil e a garota desapareceram, não quero mais ninguém bisbilhotando aqui. _Feche._

Harry o ouviu dizer em língua de cobra e, em segundos, a entrada da Câmara que ficava na pia grande e circular se fechou. Tom acenou com a varinha e limpou o sangue em segundos, o desaparecendo completamente.

— Perdi o jantar, mas, no café da manhã, encontrarei o substituto para escrever em meu diário, alguém solitário e vulnerável, mais fácil de influenciar do que essa garota imbecil. — Tom disse e dava para ver sua raiva por Ginny facilmente em sua voz. — Então, você será completamente descartável, pequena Ginevra...

Ele saiu pela porta enquanto falava e Harry rezou para que não encontrasse mais ninguém em seu caminho.

Mesmo depois que ficou sozinho, Harry não se moveu um milímetro. Os minutos se passaram e ele perdeu a noção do tempo, sentindo o suor frio escorrer por seu corpo, o estômago se embrulhar e seu coração bater tão forte que era impossível que a escola inteira não o ouvisse.

"Não pense"! "Não pense"! Disse a si mesmo, tentando não pensar no que acontecia lá embaixo, na Câmara Secreta. Mas, sua mente não podia não imaginar, os cheiros, os sons, os gritos desesperados muito frescos em sua memória e para sempre gravados em seu cérebro. Seu único desejo era que Lockhart já estivesse morto de perda de sangue neste ponto.

Finalmente, Harry percebeu que não podia continuar ali, precisava deixar aquele lugar e... O mapa! Ele rapidamente pegou o mapa de seu bolso e examinou o caminho, precisava ter certeza que Riddle não estava no corredor. Se ele desconfiou que havia mais alguém no banheiro, poderia estar esperando que Harry saísse, mas não havia ninguém. Suspirando de alívio ao ver Riddle já na Torre Gryffindor, Harry deixou o banheiro e subiu correndo os degraus que levavam ao terceiro andar. Precisava chegar ao escritório de Flitwick e contar o que aconteceu... Sua perna bambeou de repente quando percebeu exatamente o que significava o que acabou de acontecer.

"Isso, talvez possa ser possível, Albus, se ninguém for morto até lá, mas, caso isso aconteça, dificilmente ele se livrará de Azkaban. "

A voz pessimista de Moody ressoou em sua mente e Harry sentiu seu estômago voltar a se agitar, assim, entrou em um banheiro masculino e, se ajoelhando em frente a privada, vomitou o pouco que tinha em seu estômago. Quando só havia bile amarga, ainda assim, a lembrança do cheiro de sangue o fez continuar a vomitar dolorosamente. Exausto, tentou se acalmar e controlar os pensamentos, respirando fundo várias vezes e utilizando o treinamento de oclumência, Harry finalmente parou com a ânsia e foi até a pia. Lavou a boca, molhou o rosto e a nuca, acalmou a respiração, desacelerou o coração e percebeu o que tinha que fazer.

Mais calmo, ele se endireitou e começou a planejar. Primeiro, não deveria envolvê-los, se a verdade fosse descoberta, só ele saberia e enfrentaria as consequências por si mesmo. Além disso, quanto mais pessoas soubessem, mais vulnerável estaria a informação, um bom segredo deveria ser conhecido apenas por você e, assim seria, decidiu Harry com firmeza. No entanto, ele precisava de ajuda, pois fazer isso sozinho seria muito mais demorado e poderia ser pego ou visto por alguém. Tinha que ser alguém leal e amigo, que o ajudaria sem fazer perguntas e manteria segredo absoluto sobre tudo, o que seria quase nada, pois Harry não precisaria ou poderia lhe explicar coisa alguma. Sim, isso era o ideal, assim...

— Dobby! — Ele chamou suavemente e esperou alguns segundos. — Dobby, preciso da sua ajuda, você poderia vir, por favor?

Houve um estalo alto e o elfo dos Malfoys e amigo de Harry, Dobby, apareceu na sua frente. Ele tinha os olhos arregalados de temor e ansiedade, olhou em volta tenso e parou em Harry, abrindo um grande sorriso.

— Eu senti na magia de Dobby que Harry Potter estava chamando Dobby. Chegou o momento de Dobby ajudar o grande Harry Potter? — Perguntou ele com olhos admirados e uma pitada de orgulho.

— Ainda não, Dobby, estamos quase lá. — Harry se ajoelhou na frente do elfo. — Acredito que amanhã, o chamarei para colocar nosso plano em prática, você deve ficar preparado, mas, aja normalmente e não chame a atenção de Malfoy para você. Ok?

— Sim, Harry Potter, senhor. Dobby disfarçará e virá ajudar o corajoso Harry Potter. — Dobby acenou erguendo os ombros em prontidão, depois olhou em volta confuso e percebeu a palidez de Harry. — O senhor está doente, Harry Potter, senhor?

— Não, não, estou bem, Dobby. Eu... chamei você aqui porque preciso muito da sua ajuda, mas, você não deve fazer perguntas e, nunca, nunca, deve contar a ninguém o que faremos. Você me ajudaria, Dobby? — Harry disse com intensidade e o viu arregalar os olhos, acenar e engolir em seco.

— Dobby ajuda, Harry Potter, senhor. E, Dobby promete que nunca contará a ninguém e não fará perguntas. O que Harry Potter quer que Dobby faça? — Ele perguntou tenso.

— Algo bem simples, mas, muito importante, Dobby. — Harry pegou o mapa e observou o caminho que tinha até o seu alvo. — O caminho está livre e nós estaremos invisíveis, ainda assim, mantenha o silêncio o tempo todo. Ok? — Dobby acenou e Harry tirou a capa da braçadeira se cobrindo completamente. — Aqui. Entre embaixo da capa comigo, seremos rápidos e silenciosos.

Dobby tinha os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa, mas atendeu o seu pedido sem questionamentos e eles rapidamente pegaram o ritmo na caminhada até a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Tendo certeza que o corredor estava vazio, Harry abriu a porta e encontrou as fotos de Lockhart em todas as paredes sorrindo e acenando alegremente. Harry ignorou isso, trancou a porta, tirou a capa e subiu os degraus até o escritório e quarto do professor falso. Ela estava trancada, mas, um simples Alohomora a abriu e o quarto de Lockhart apareceu, tão cheio de fotos e decorações extravagantes que parecia meio obsceno.

Concentrado e sabendo que tinha pouco tempo, Harry sufocou qualquer culpa e acenou para Dobby segui-lo.

— O que preciso que você faça, Dobby, é empacotar todas essas coisas nos baús. — Harry usou a manga da jaqueta para abrir os guardas roupas e gavetas, assim não deixaria impressões digitais para traz, apenas como precaução extra. — Coloque tudo, Dobby, como se o dono estivesse indo embora para sempre... — Sua voz falhou e Harry fechou os olhos. "Não pense! " Pigarreando, Harry pontou para as paredes. — As fotos também, Dobby, daqui e da sala lá embaixo, tudo o que tiver nas gavetas, livros, roupas, sapatos, tudo.

Dobby o encarou com olhos arregalados de apreensão e Harry sentiu seu coração afundar. Ele poderia fazer isso, mas demoraria muito mais tempo, além disso, tudo precisava desaparecer depois de empacotado e Harry ainda não sabia fazer isso.

— Isso não seria roubar, Harry Potter, senhor? Elfos domésticos são punidos com a morte se forem pegos roubando. — Disse ele em um sussurro assustado.

— Oh... Merlin, eu não sabia disso... Eu... — Completamente desconcertado, Harry parou para pensar e encontrar uma solução. — Nenhum de nós dois roubará nada, Dobby, e lembre-se, ninguém saberá o que faremos aqui hoje. Será um segredo nosso e nunca mencionaremos o que estamos fazendo nem para nós mesmos, assim, não precisa se preocupar com ser punido. Ok?

Harry esperou com o coração acelerado que seu amigo concordasse com esse plano insano, mas o único que ele conseguia imaginar, salvaria a Ginny de Azkaban. Lockhart era conhecido por ser meio covarde, o que era mais do que verdade depois da sua confissão, assim, ele fugir depois da retirada dos aurores, seria algo plausível. Mas, para isso, ele precisava desaparecer com todas as suas coisas e dar a impressão que o homem realmente partiu rapidamente.

— Não é roubo, Harry Potter? — Dobby perguntou, apenas para ter certeza.

— Não, Dobby, juro a você que não é roubo e salvará alguém muito especial. Por favor. — Ele não se importou de implorar, pois estava desesperado.

— Ok. — Disse Dobby que estalou os dedos e, em alguns segundos, tudo estava nos malões. Harry suspirou, impressionado e aliviado.

— Eu teria demorado horas e não temos tempo. — Harry disse e, ao olhar para os 7 malões, engoliu em seco sabendo que, o que faria agora, apagaria a existência de Gilderoy Lockhart para sempre. — Desapareça tudo, Dobby, envie para o lugar onde vão as coisas que evanescemos.

— Sim, senhor, Harry Potter. — Disse Dobby de olhos arregalados e Harry teve a impressão que o pequeno elfo já entendera o porquê de estarem fazendo isso. Ele voltou a estalar os dedos e todos os 7 malões sumiram para sempre. — Pronto, senhor.

Aliviado e chocado com o que acabara de fazer, Harry suspirou trêmulo e tentou recuperar a calma. Valia a pena, pensou, para salvá-la, mais do que valia a pena.

— Obrigado, Dobby. Muito obrigado. — Harry o encarou com gratidão e decidiu verificar apenas mais uma coisa. — Se alguém investigar, eles podem descobrir o que fizemos?

— Não, Harry Potter, senhor. A magia dos elfos estão em todos os lugares do castelo e ninguém descobrirá nada. — Disse ele solenemente.

— Bom. Você deve ir agora, ficar de prontidão esperando o meu chamado e, Dobby, quando vier na próxima vez, quero que venha com os olhos fechados e espere pelo meu pedido especial, silenciosamente. Ok? — Harry disse suavemente.

— Ok. O senhor ficará bem? — Perguntou Dobby preocupado.

— Sim, obrigado. Por tudo. E, não chame a atenção para você. Agora vá. — Harry disse e, com um estalo alto, Dobby desapareceu.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Harry olhou o mapa e encontrou o caminho para o escritório de Flitwick livre. Aliviado, percebeu que no quarto de Ginny, era seu nome que aparecia no mapa e sua mente começou a pensar em outras maneiras de salvá-la, além do seu plano. Olhando em volta, Harry deixou os armários e gavetas abertas, para dar a impressão de que Lockhart saiu rapidamente, verificou tudo para ter certeza que nada importante ficou para traz e deixou a sala, invisível.

Harry caminhou rapidamente até o 5º andar, mas, parou em frente a porta de Flitwick e respirou fundo várias vezes tentando se acalmar. Usou toda a sua habilidade em oclumência para guardar tudo o que aconteceu e proteger as informações com sua magia, que cantarolou entendendo a importância e o atendeu. Movendo os ombros, fechou os olhos tentando afastar o horror e choque que ainda sentia e se concentrar no que era importante. Depois, bateu na porta do escritório onde sua equipe o esperava, preparado para mentir para eles, pois o mais importante, era salvar Ginny Weasley, não importa o custo.


	70. Planos Fracassados

**NA: Olá! Só queria avisar que esse capítulo se tornou um capítulozilla e não quis dividir como fiz nos dois anteriores, assim, tem apenas um revisão e espero que sejam paciente com os erros.**  
 **Por favor, REVISEM! Estou muito ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam de tudo o que aconteceu! Muito aconteceu!**  
 **Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 69

A véspera do dia de São Valentin no reformado e muito bonito Beco Diagonal, foi muito especial. Esse era o primeiro feriado depois do Natal e, não qualquer feriado, o dia dos namorados era considerado um dos mais importantes comercialmente e tinha um grande impacto na vida das pessoas. Isso era real no mundo trouxa ou mágico, mas, era a primeira vez que o centro comercial do mundo mágico vivia o feriado de maneira tão intensa e... Bem, muito colorida.

Com muito bom gosto, todas as lojas foram decoradas com motivos de São Valentin. Promoções, produtos especiais, brindes e tudo o mais que era possível atrair os clientes, foi pensado e posto em prática pelos novos lojistas. Os antigos, que não pertenciam a GER, mas que fizeram amizade com os novos colegas muito rapidamente, entraram na onda e, auxiliados pela equipe de decoração da GER, transformaram suas lojas para esse fim de semana especial. Além de trabalharem no sábado até às 18 horas, todo o comércio abriria no domingo até as 14 horas em um dia de ofertas e promoções pós feriado.

Os bruxos e bruxas, que já amavam o novo Beco Diagonal, ficaram ainda mais empolgados e felizes com tantos incríveis, deliciosos ou promocionais novos produtos. Obviamente, os maiores compradores dos produtos trouxas das novas lojas eram mestiços e nascidos trouxas, mas, os puros sangues não puristas, cresciam entre os principais consumidores quanto mais conheciam esses novos produtos. Isso porque eles tinham os salários mais altos na sociedade mágica, assim, mais dinheiro para comprar e, o medo inicial de que as lojas com produtos trouxas ou mais supérfluos demorassem para deslanchar, não se comprovou na realidade. Na verdade, nesses quase dois meses desde a inauguração, todos os novos comércios foram um grande sucesso de vendas.

Jantando em sua mesa no restaurante The True Magic, Lucius Malfoy não precisava dos balancetes financeiros da GER para saber disso tudo. O novo restaurante do novo hotel, The Magic, estava abarrotado de clientes sorridentes e amorosamente felizes. E, Lucius tinha certeza que o próprio The Magic estaria com lotação máxima, o que incluía ele mesmo e sua linda esposa.

— Se pretendia ficar com essa expressão e nem ao menos aproveitar essa deliciosa comida, deveríamos ter ficado em casa, Lucius. — Disse Narcisa Malfoy que usava lindas vestes prateadas, acompanhado de um colar de ouro rosa e safiras que combinava com o seus olhos e tez clara. Como sempre, sua esposa estava de tirar o fôlego, mas o ar de enfado estudado lhe tirava um pouco a beleza do rosto em forma de coração.

— Estamos comendo comida feita por sangue ruins, Cissy. — Lucius disse e, movendo a sua taça de vinho suavemente, fez o líquido rubro girar hipnoticamente na luz suave. — E, essa decoração...

— Achei de muito bom gosto, nada extravagante, rosa ou brilhante demais e a música é tão delicada. Nosso quarto também é adorável e estou ansiosa pelo dia no Spa amanhã, o folheto me prometeu massagens, tratamentos na pele e nos cabelos, além da maquiagem perfeita. — Apesar de falar de coisas positivas, o rosto de Narcisa, ou Cissy, para os íntimos, não mostrou nenhuma emoção, além do tédio. — E, o Baile de São Valentin amanhã será o evento mais comentado por meses. Os convites eram muito disputados e custaram uma fortuna, um lindo presente do meu querido marido para mim. E, estou mais do que disposta a lhe mostrar, quão grata eu sou por essa surpresa, Luc.

Lucius sentiu um toque na parte alta de sua coxa e sentiu seu corpo reagir de interesse, mas, sufocou o desejo e se controlou para não fazer mais uma careta. Sua garçonete recebera algumas mais cedo enquanto os atendia e Narcisa não gostara de como ele não conseguia disfarçar as emoções.

— Toda essa descrição que me fez, Nina, parecia uma trouxa falando... — Lucius se interrompeu quando a mão em sua coxa cravou as unhas dolorosamente e prometeu mais dor ao subir para cima. — Desculpe.

— Foi sua ideia, Lucius, seu presente de São Valentin e estou tentando me divertir com o que me presenteou. — Apesar da raiva, Narcisa ainda mantinha uma expressão impassível quando pegou a deliciosa sobremesa e comeu mais um pedaço. — O jantar, o dia amanhã, o Baile, são coisas que nossa sociedade está participando e acho que é importante que façamos parte, mas eu estou aqui porque você me trouxe. Não ouse me acusar...

— Desculpe, Cissy. — Lucius disse com suavidade e sinceridade. — Estou de mal humor e...

— Tenso. — Narcisa disse e bebeu mais um pouco de vinho. — Conheço-o e sei disso, estou esperando que me diga porque está tão preocupado, minha impressão era que tentaríamos nos divertir neste feriado.

— Não ligo a mínima para o feriado. — Lucius disse bruscamente. — Se tiver terminado, podemos ir para o nosso quarto e poderei lhe contar com mais privacidade.

— Muito bem. — Narcisa terminou a sobremesa com um suspiro satisfeito, a maior emoção que demostrou a noite toda. — Não importa quem preparou a comida, tem mãos de fada, jamais provei algo tão delicioso e o garoto Potter tem muito bom gosto.

— Hupf. — Resmungou Lucius com amargura. — Ainda não acredito que escolheu o Cardápio do Potter. Isso é quase uma blasfêmia, além de uma grande tolice.

— Uma que faz muito sucesso, você ouviu a garçonete. — Narcisa disse enquanto caminhavam pelo restaurante sem precisarem pagar pelo jantar, que seria acrescentada ao valor da conta do hotel quando fizessem o check out. — O Cardápio Preferidos do Potter é o maior sucesso do restaurante, as pessoas vêm de longe para provar e existem reservas até junho, que é quando o Cardápio será substituído.

— Não deixa de ser uma tolice. — Disse Lucius ao atravessarem o Caminho do Cervo para o Saguão do The Magic e, de lá, subiram no elevador até o quarto deles. — Ainda que fico muito feliz por conseguirmos o quarto Slytherin. — Acrescentou ele ao olhar para a linda decoração verde escura.

— Muito bom gosto, claro, mas falta um pouco de... Classe. — Disse ela com seu ar entediado, antes de olhar para Lucius e sua expressão mudou mostrando o que sentia. Irritação, curiosidade, impaciência, até um pouco de desejo.

Lucius sempre se surpreendia com sua incrível habilidade em oclumência e sua capacidade de isolar completamente suas verdadeiras emoções em público. Ele não chegava aos seus pés e, infelizmente, Draco não herdara o talento da mãe.

— Estou esperando, Luc. — Disse ela seca e sem drama.

— Pretendo matar Sirius Black em algumas horas. — Disse ele e esperou sua reação.

Seu rosto mostrou a surpresa, preocupação e se instalou em completa irritação em segundos.

— Esse presente é o seu álibi! — Disse Narcisa, pouco preocupada com a morte de seu primo. — Não acredito! Você me deu esse presente! Terei que passar meu dia amanhã sendo tocada por esses animais imundos e tudo, porque você precisava de um maldito álibi! E, não pensou em me consultar ou ao menos me avisar? Porque?

— Obviamente não podia correr o risco de que me dissesse não. E precisava que, pelo menos você, parecesse feliz e animada com o presente ou minha presença aqui ainda pareceria suspeita. — Lucius disse suavemente, tentando aplacá-la. — Você se mostrou uma ótima hóspede e, se soubesse a verdade, poderia não ter se esforçado tanto.

— Ou, eu poderia ter feito um trabalho ainda melhor se soubesse o que está em jogo. — Disse ela com ironia gélida.

— Terá oportunidade amanhã no Spa em que passará o seu dia. — Disse Lucius e olhou o relógio em seu bolso. — Preciso me trocar e seguir o meu caminho.

— Espere. — Narcisa se tencionou. — Você não me disse o que ou como o fará o que pretende. E, como deixará o hotel sem ser visto?

— Sairei pela janela, desiludido e voando em minha vassoura. — Lucius foi até o baú e pegou uma mochila com tudo o que precisaria, inclusive uma roupa mais propícia. — Por isso a localização e data é tão perfeita, se estivéssemos em casa, poderia ser um dos suspeitos, mas aqui, todos nos viram jantar e subir. Voltarei em poucas horas e, se alguém te perguntar, nunca saí do seu lado.

— Se alguém vier me perguntar alguma coisa, é porque não fez um bom trabalho, Lucius. — Narcisa disse com frieza. — Porque precisa se envolver pessoalmente? Não tem algum capacho para fazer o serviço sujo? Além disso, na hora do Baile amanhã não seria melhor? Aposto que meu primo estará presente.

— Sim, ele estará, já confirmei a informação, mas hoje, Black estará se encontrando com uma figura perigosa para comprar mais alguns prédios na Travessa do Tranco. — Lucius disse mostrando sua irritação. — Soube que ele já começou as reformas nos bordeis e pubs que comprou e que conseguiu contato com fornecedores de todo o Reino Unido, comprando dezenas de boas mercadorias. Ele está investindo pesado e soube que suas ideias são reformar a Travessa como a GER fez com o Beco, mantendo negócios legais na frente e os mais escusos atrás, assim, os aurores e o Ministério não metem o bedelho. Esse é um plano brilhante e não entendo como o idiota do seu primo Gryffindor pensou em algum assim e nós, não.

— Talvez, porque os aurores do Ministério nunca foram um problema antes. — Narcisa disse objetivamente, pois não era do tipo que ficava se lamentando inutilmente. — Então, qual a ideia? Matar Sirius e impedir que continue a comprar os prédios? Por despeito e vingança? Porque, essa ideia brilhante do meu primo, pode ser colocada em prática por você em seus negócios, sem que sua morte seja necessária.

— Nunca a morte de Black seria desnecessária, mas, vingança não é o meu objetivo. — Lucius terminou de se vestir e olhou para o relógio. — Enquanto seu primo estava na prisão, consegui receber mais da metade dos lucros das Fábricas Black, apenas molhando os bolsos do Ministro. Quando Black estiver bem morto, conseguiremos que você herde toda a fortuna Black e, então, como os donos de metade da Travessa, colocaremos essas ideias em prática.

— Lucius... — Narcisa apertou os punhos para controlar o seu temperamento, detestava mulheres que gritavam loucamente. Crescera vendo sua irmã com esse comportamento baixo e se orgulhava de ser uma mulher elegante e concisa, que dizia o que precisava ser dito sem levantar o tom. — Talvez isso fosse uma possibilidade quando Sirius estava preso e se ele tivesse morrido em Azkaban, mas, agora... Meu primo não é nenhum tolo, Lucius, ele já tomou providências para que a fortuna Black fique bem longe das nossas mãos e você sabe disso. Acredita mesmo que poderia contestar o testamento de um Black?

— Você é uma Black também e Draco será o último da linha masculina, Narcisa. — Lucius disse impaciente. — Black deve ter favorecido o afilhado em seu testamento e Potter não é um Black, bem longe disso. Não pediremos toda a fortuna Black, entraremos com um pedido para que você e Draco possam manter a linha da família como os últimos herdeiros de sangue. Eu já consultei um advogado e ele acredita que, com algumas manobras, podemos conseguir pelo menos um terço, quem sabe, metade da fortuna Black e o controle sobre a administração das propriedades, afinal, Potter é menor de idade.

— Mas, você me disse que os Boots são seus tutores e uma briga judicial como essa poderia levar meses, talvez, anos, Lucius. — Narcisa o encarou sem esconder o seu desapontamento. — Ao em vez de vender os prédios na Travessa e parar de perder dinheiro, você pretende entrar em um embate jurídico que consumirá uma fortuna, além de não haver garantias de vitória! E, se vencer, será porque molhou a mão de muitas pessoas no caminho, além de cometer um assassinato.

— Preocupada com seu primo, querida? Que tocante. — Lucius disse mordaz ao pegar sua máscara e a vassoura.

— Não, estou preocupada com a nossa família, Lucius. — Narcisa respondeu com leve emoção. — Você me prometeu, quando o Lord das Trevas morreu, que você se manteria longe disso. — Ela apontou para a máscara de caveira branca. — Me prometeu que sua prioridade seria manter nossa família segura e com o status social que merecemos. Agora, quer jogar tudo isso fora e correr o risco de acabar em Azkaban! As coisas estão mudando, Lucius e, se esconder atrás dessa máscara, não o protegerá mais!

— Sim, mas é exatamente para deter essa mudança que farei esse movimento essa noite, Cissy. — Lucius disse impaciente. — Me recuso a deixar que o nosso mundo se torne um lugar onde esses invasores imundos têm algum poder ou direito. Assim como não permitirei que Black aumente sua fortuna roubando os meus negócios desta maneira rasteira! — Lucius podia ver sua preocupação por ele, assim, suspirou e a abraçou gentilmente. — Escute, você sabe que não sou um tolo insensato, não estou agindo sem planejamento ou tomado pela raiva como Parkinson fez. Os meus contatos no Ministério me informaram que os números de aurores estará baixo esta noite porque eles estão a semanas se dividindo entre Hogwarts, a Travessa e outras missões. Black acredita que está indo ao encontro do representante dos donos dos prédios do fundo da Travessa, mas, na verdade, eles e eu, o estaremos esperando nesta emboscada. Tudo será rápido e simples, eu terei o prazer de matá-lo e estarei de volta para aproveitarmos o São Valentin.

Narcisa se afastou dos seus braços, não queria mostrar que o perdoara tão facilmente. Se quisesse o seu perdão, Lucius teria que se esforçar muito mais, além disso, tinha que pensar neste plano e, com o marido muito perto, seria mais complicado. Não que ela o deixaria saber como a afetava.

— Tem apenas uma coisa que não ficou claro neste seu plano. — Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido. — Você e Avery se uniram a esse grupo para matar Black, mas, qual interesse deles em matar o meu primo? Quanto está lhe custando esse acordo, Lucius?

Lucius titubeou imperceptivelmente, qualquer outra pessoa não perceberia sua insegurança, mas, sua esposa viu e ficou ainda mais preocupada.

— Eles aceitaram 20% dos prédios de Black na Travessa, depois que tudo estiver em nossas mãos. — Lucius disse e ao ver sua expressão ergueu as mãos em sinal de defesa. — Eu sei o que parece...

— Não! Você não sabe ou parece não ter percebido que prometer pagamento a alguém com algo que você não tem em seu poder ou grandes garantias de adquirir, é uma grande tolice! — Narcisa disse zangada e Lucius sabia que para ela mostrar tanta emoção era porque realmente não gostava do seu plano.

— Narcisa, acredito que conseguirei contestar o testamente de Black com sucesso ou não me arriscaria em matá-lo. Além disso, não pretendo honrar meu acordo com essa ralé, quando isso acontecer. — Lucius a viu estreitar os olhos. — Confie em mim, essa é uma grande jogada. No momento a Travessa está dividida entre esse grupo, Black e nós, primeiro, tiramos Black, depois, esmagamos esses tolos que estão se iludindo ao acreditarem que um Malfoy faria negócios com seu tipo. Com a Travessa em nosso poder e o controle da fortuna Black, teremos tanto poder que ninguém ousará nos desafiar e, então, pressionarei o Ministro e a Suprema Corte a nosso favor.

— Pensei, depois do que aconteceu com Kevin e os Carrows, que você e os outros tinham decidido manter um perfil baixo, não atrair atenção negativa para nós ou nossa causa. — Disse Narcisa contrariada.

— Sim, esse é o plano e ainda me enfurece que aqueles tolos, ao atacarem o Beco, nos atrasaram em meses, talvez anos, em nossos objetivos de reunirmos as famílias puras para assumir o poder sobre o mundo mágico. — Lucius caminhou até a janela que tinha vista para o Beco Diagonal e não a Londres trouxa, algo que exigira ao solicitar o quarto. — Politicamente estamos em grande desvantagem no momento, mas, dinheiro compra qualquer coisa, principalmente políticos. Assim que dominarmos a Travessa e a fortuna Black, seremos a família mais poderosa do mundo mágico, Narcisa. Assim, enquanto sou obrigado a não agir na esfera política, pelo menos, não agressivamente, tirarei alguns inimigos do meu caminho e enriquecerei ainda mais. Isso é o que um Malfoy faz e é assim desde que o primeiro de nós existimos, Narcisa. Assim nós enriquecemos e, lhe garanto, não falharei em meus planos.

— Muito bem. Desejo-lhe sorte, já que pelo visto não precisa de meus conselhos. — Disse ela com frieza e lhe virou as costas.

Lucius hesitou, mas percebeu que teria que rastejar muito para conseguir o seu perdão e não tinha tempo para isso agora. Assim, se desiludindo e a vassoura, ele saltou pela janela sem dizer mais nada.

Enquanto Lucius Malfoy tentava convencer sua esposa do brilhantismo do seu plano, o grupo que era dono dos prédios do fundo da Travessa do Tranco, conhecido como Chiqueiro, se reunia para definirem os últimos detalhes do seu próprio plano.

— Tem certeza que essa é a melhor opção, Greyback? — Carl Teagan perguntou enquanto olhava pela janela para a Travessa escura e decrépita.

— Esse é o melhor plano ou deixaremos que Malfoy nos faça de idiotas? Como se fossemos os seus cães obedientes? — Greyback respondeu e olhou em volta para seus associados.

Todos os 4 na sala eram lobisomens e, com exceção de Greyback, cada um tinha sua própria gangue ou matilha. Fenrir Greyback que era muito sádico e mal para receber a lealdade de uma matilha. Como um sociopata, antes mesmo de ser um lobisomem, ele usou de sua inteligência e habilidades mágicas para satisfazer os seus desejos, fosse dinheiro, bebida, mulher ou, a deliciosa sensação de matar alguém. Os trouxas foram aterrorizados pelos seus assassinatos e os bruxos nunca se interessaram por um serial killer no mundo trouxa ou se preocuparam em identificar se as mortes eram cometidas por um bruxo.

Ser um lobisomem combinou com sua natureza predadora, com sua maldade e desejo por infligir dor as suas vítimas. Mas, ele detestou não ser mais aceito na sociedade mágica e escolheu transmitir a Lycantropia a outros bruxos em vingança e pelo puro prazer de quão poderoso ele se sentia. Greyback adorava ser temido, mas detestava ser desprezado, discriminado e viver a margem da sociedade. Quando Voldemort estava assumindo o poder, Greyback o apoio, pois acreditou em sua promessa de uma sociedade onde os lobisomens estariam livres de perseguições e, o mais importante, onde um predador como ele poderia matar trouxas livremente. No entanto, tudo se perdeu naquele Halloween a mais de 10 anos e, mais uma vez, ele e os outros lobisomens ficaram sem nada, perseguidos pelo Ministério, que os assassinou como animais, desprezados pelos seguidores puros sangues do Lord das Trevas, que fingiram que nunca tinham estado em suas presenças.

Isso o enfureceu, mas Greyback decidiu usar sua inteligência e, se aproveitando do caos que estava o Ministério, colocou um novo plano em prática. Isso exigiu que Greyback se unisse a esses três líderes de matilhas, pois ele precisava de varinhas para realizar o seu golpe. Teagan e seu pequeno grupo viviam de roubos e armações nas ruas de Londres, pois eram bruxos nascidos trouxas e, na lua cheia, se trancavam em uma área isolada no subsolo do metro para não ferirem ninguém.

Esse fato por si, já causava em Greyback um profundo desprezo pelos T-London, que era o nome que a gangue escolheu para si mesma. Mas, o fato de que eles tinham pouco estômago para a parte mais cruel do trabalho, era o principal empecilho nessa sociedade e Greyback tinha que se controlar para não matar todos eles. Isso era outro fator que o impedia de ser o líder de uma matilha, sua crueldade e sadismo o faria matar qualquer um que o irritasse e dane-se as consequências.

— Greyback está certo. Este é o nosso ponto e ninguém vai nos tirar daqui, podemos manter o perfil baixo até os aurores deixarem de vez a Travessa. — Riles Gunfyer falou com voz grossa e dura. — Nas últimas semanas, eles já diminuíram os seus números e, é uma questão de tempo até os negócios voltarem ao que eram antes.

— Malfoy me informou que eles estão com alguns problemas em Hogwarts, assim, estão dividindo os aurores e tudo o que precisamos é manter posição. — Greyback se moveu mais perto da luz mostrando sua feição meio bestial e olhos sádicos. — E, com esse plano, conseguiremos mais território, damos uma lição em Malfoy por sua arrogância e nos livramos de um concorrente direto.

— Eu gosto disso, Greyback. — Todd Egan disse, se sentando elegantemente e se servindo de vinho. — Meus homens estão ansiosos por mais dinheiro, paralisar os negócios não é bom para a boa vida.

Greyback fez uma careta para o almofadinha pomposo que adorava a vida boêmia e confortável. De família rica, Egan sofreu para se adaptar a viver na floresta com um bando de lobisomens, mas o plano de Greyback lhe proporcionou o dinheiro que precisava para algumas comodidades e prazeres de sua antiga vida. Gunfyer era um fazendeiro galês gigantesco e musculoso, quando se tornou um lobisomem, viver a vida nômade e rústica não o incomodou, mas, assim como Egan, estava impaciente com a falta de grana. Os Gárgulas, como se denominavam sua matilha, viviam nas florestas galesas e se sempre moviam de um lugar para outro, pois temiam a perseguição do Ministério.

— Minha matilha também está passando um inverno duro, Greyback, temos muitas bocas para alimentar. — Disse Gunfyer olhando atravessado para Egan que gastava a sua parte dos lucros em roupas, bebidas e comidas caras, além de mulheres.

Os Gárgulas eram a maior matilha entre as três e a que menos parecia uma gangue, ainda que realizasse crimes o suficiente para ser classificada como uma.

— Quando o Lord das Trevas foi morto a tantos anos, nós aproveitamos o caos do Ministério para invadir essa área da Travessa. — Greyback disse sem esconder o seu orgulho. — O lugar estava meio abandonado porque os marginais da área estavam se escondendo dos aurores, assim, tomamos esses prédios e, até hoje, ninguém no Ministério sabe que toda essa área é comandada por lobisomens ou que existe uma outra entrada no fim da Travessa.

— Sim, foi um bom plano e nossa sociedade tem sido lucrativa. — Disse Teagan que tentou não se detestar por se unir a Greyback. Ele era um marginal e não hesitava em roubar, enganar e iludir suas vítimas, mas, os T-London não matavam, estupravam ou torturavam, assim, a decisão de se unir a essa sociedade, fora muito difícil. Apenas a perspectiva de muita grana o fez deixar os escrúpulos de lado e se associar a Greyback e Egan.

No entanto, desde o início, apesar de criminosos, as matilhas foram divididas em trabalhos diferentes. Os Gárgulas comandavam os pubs, que recebia os lobisomens de todo o Reino Unido e eram muito lucrativos, pois ali, ninguém precisava esconder sua condição. Eles cuidavam do serviço, da comida, bebida e não hesitavam em roubar para fornecer os pubs. Eles trabalhavam muito com os T-London, que conheciam muitos lugares para roubar e mantinham o controle sobre a jogatina e outros golpes na sociedade deles. Egan e seu grupo, que se chamavam Lords, cuidavam do prostíbulo, incluindo comprar, sequestrar e manter as mercadorias sob controle. Greyback não fazia nada diretamente, porque até os outros lobisomens o temiam e, se soubessem que ele fazia parte da sociedade do Chiqueiro, não frequentariam os estabelecimentos. Assim, ele só se mantinha na sombra e lucrava sua parte, afinal, foi sua a ideia desse golpe. Sua maior colaboração ao longo dos anos foi manter os concorrentes e os outros donos de negócios da Travessa, longe do seu território, pois todos temiam Greyback.

— Sinceramente, acho que estamos sendo ambiciosos demais, precisamos continuar a agir discretamente e não chamar a atenção do Ministério para o Chiqueiro. — Disse Teagan razoável. — E, não acredito que trair Malfoy, matar Black e invadir mais prédios seja o mais inteligente.

— Malfoy quer que nós façamos o seu trabalho sujo, pois, se tudo explodir, seremos os culpados e pagaremos a conta. — Greyback disse furioso. — Ele pensa que somos bestas inferiores, pouco inteligentes e que não percebemos a sua mentira ao nos prometer parte do espólio de Black. Isso sem falar no fato que pode levar meses até que ele consiga colocar as mãos no dinheiro, como disse Egan, testamento de famílias antigas não são facilmente contestados.

— Não podemos esperar meses e, se a intenção dele é nos enganar, concordo em lhe antecipar o favor. — Disse Egan com um sorriso malicioso. — Se conseguirmos que Black nos passe alguns prédios antes de morrer e mantendo nossa posição atual, estaremos muito mais fortes quando os aurores se cansarem desses joguinhos tolos.

— E se isso não acontecer? — Teagan perguntou muito preocupado. — E se os aurores continuarem a ocupar a Travessa, principalmente depois de Black ser assassinado aqui? Meses se passaram e agora, houve uma diminuição de aurores por causa de Hogwarts, mas, esse problema poderia ser resolvido a qualquer momento. E, se eles decidirem limpar o Chiqueiro? Nossos clientes pararam de vir porque eles são lobisomens e não correrão o risco de serem presos. Conseguir mais prédios não mudará isso.

— Qual a sua sugestão? — Gunfyer perguntou porque gostava de Teagan e seus instintos.

— Nos mantermos quietos ou oferecermos sociedade para Black... — Exclamações de raiva o interromperam. — Não, me escutem! Black é riquíssimo! E, tem poder, um nome respeitado, além de cérebro! Sejam quais forem os seus planos para a Travessa, aposto que ganhará muito mais dinheiro em um ano, do que nós em mais de 10 anos dominando o Chiqueiro. Ele está vindo para comprar os nossos prédios, mas podemos lhe oferecer sociedade, ficamos por traz fazendo o trabalho sujo e deixamos que ele seja o rosto do empreendimento. Se ele conseguir tornar os negócios legais, pelo menos na superfície, os aurores deixam de ser um problema e ganharemos muita grana!

Todos os três ficaram em silêncio pensativos, pois tinham que reconhecer que era um bom plano. Teagan era conhecido por sua mente arguta e por isso sobreviveu tanto tempo realizando seus golpes no quintal Ministério da Magia.

— Não é um plano ruim, T. — Disse Egan com seu sotaque aristocrata arrastado. — A questão é? Black aceitará se associar conosco?

— E, se ele aceitar, o que faremos com o Malfoy? — Perguntou Gunfyer com suas sobrancelhas grossas e loiras erguidas.

— O matamos. — Greyback respondeu e sorriu só de imaginar o prazer que isso lhe daria. — E, se Black não aceitar a sociedade, mantemos o plano original, acabamos com ele e invadimos mais prédios. Quanto aos aurores, não deixaremos que esses idiotas nos impeçam de aumentar nosso território. Seja qual for o desfecho da reunião de logo mais, um desses dois, não deixará a Travessa do Tranco vivo e, nós, estaremos mais ricos.

Sirius Black não sabia dos planos de Malfoy ou dos donos do Chiqueiro para o encontro desta noite. Ainda assim, sentado na sala de reunião do Escritório da ICW em Londres, se preparava para a reunião com o representante dos donos dos prédios do fim da Travessa. O lugar, popularmente conhecido como O Chiqueiro.

— Acredito que esse é um bom plano e podemos ter um grande avanço nesta noite. — Disse King quando os últimos detalhes foram acertados. — Moody manterá apenas dois aurores a vista essa noite, como planejamos, e essa informação já deve ter caído no ouvido do dono do prédio. Esperançosamente, ele pode aparecer pessoalmente a reunião ao em vez de enviar um testa de ferro. Se isso acontecer, Moody e os outros aurores atacarão e efetuarão a prisão ou prisões.

— Isso acabará com o meu disfarce de vez ou, ao menos, me deixará mais exposto. — Sirius disse olhando para o seu chefe. — Você realmente acha que essa é a atitude certa?

— A opção seria continuarmos a ocupar a Travessa por mais meses e meses, até que os últimos proprietários resolvam vender. Isso está consumindo muitos recursos, Sirius e precisamos de um avanço mais significativo. — King disse objetivamente. — Se esse proprietário ou, o seu representante, concordarem em vender os prédios do fim da Travessa, mantemos o jogo mais um pouco. Mas, ele vem te evitando a meses e recusando suas propostas de compra, assim, a solução é encerrarmos essa etapa da OP.

— O que será feito na próxima fase? — Tonks perguntou curiosa.

— Anunciaremos que Sirius foi aceito no treinamento auror devido as novas políticas de contratação. — King explicou suavemente. — Sirius, então, dará uma entrevista dizendo que esteve meio perdido nos últimos meses ao acreditar que seu sonho não se realizaria, mas, que agora está tão feliz, que quer voltar a ser quem sempre foi.

— Eu direi que me inspirei no dono da GER, no novo Beco Diagonal e que pretendo renovar a Travessa do Tranco. Sem mais bandidos, marginais e apenas negócios lícitos e tal. — Sirius continuou.

— Isso é bom, mas, e os prédios que faltarem? Quer dizer, pelo que entendi, essa pessoa que você encontrará hoje representa os donos dos últimos 6 prédios da Travessa. Ou o Chiqueiro. — Tonks olhou para o mapa e as sinalizações dos prédios já comprados e os que faltavam. — Isso quer dizer que ainda faltarão 13 propriedades.

— Sim, mas não conseguimos nem o cheiro dos donos ou dono desses 13 prédios. — Moody disse com expressão rabugenta. — Em minha opinião, será alguém poderoso que cobre seu rastro muito bem. Quando os aurores começaram a limpar Travessa, esses estabelecimentos fecharam as portas e não conseguimos qualquer informação, dica, suspeito, comentário, nada. Ou ninguém sabe ou não querem dizer a quem eles pertencem.

— A melhor opção é, depois do anúncio do Sirius sobre a revitalização da Travessa, observemos com atenção os movimentos que os donos farão. Os prédios poderão ser reformados ou vendidos pelo dono, mas, com aquela área sendo revitalizada e se tornando uma extensão do Beco, dificilmente eles poderão ser utilizados para as atividades criminosas de antes. — King finalizou e se levantou. — Acredito que esse é o melhor plano, afinal, nunca pretendemos comprar todos os prédios da Travessa.

— Pode ser que tudo se resolva hoje, mas, acredito que o melhor é não expormos do garoto. — Disse Moody levantando-se também.

— Qual a sua ideia? — Sirius também se levantou, pois, o horário da reunião se aproximava.

— Se a compra não avançar, receberemos o sinal para invadir a reunião e prender o tal proprietário ou o representante, para conseguirmos o nome do seu chefe, mas, acredito que o melhor é prendermos o Sirius também. — Moody disse e viu os cenhos franzidos de todos. — Sei que é a última coisa que gostaria de vivenciar outra vez, Black, mas, é melhor que ninguém pense ou saiba com certeza que esteve envolvido nesta OP. Depois da sua falsa prisão, você pode dizer que isso o fez repensar o caminho em que esteve nos últimos meses e toda a ladainha que programou.

— Porque isso seria tão importante? — Sirius perguntou dando de ombros. — Depois do fim da OP, não me importo com o fim do disfarce.

— Sim, mas se importará se tiver um monte de bruxos querendo se vingar por ter sido enganado por você. — Moody disse bruscamente. — Prendemos muitos, mas não todos e você não vai querê-los te caçando.

— Eu acho uma boa ideia. — Tonks disse preocupada com o primo. — E, você não será acusado ou nada disso, apenas levado preso até o Ministério.

Sirius olhou pensativo e acenou.

— Ok, se for necessário que vocês invadam a reunião, podem me prender, mas, apenas se conseguirem me pegar. — Disse Sirius e sorriu desafiadoramente.

Tonks bufou tentando disfarçar o riso e Moody o avaliou divertidamente.

— Se conseguir fugir de mim, Black, como o meu chapéu. — Disse ele aceitando o desafio.

Menos de 15 minutos depois, Sirius entrou no Beco Diagonal depois de ouvir o conselho estranho do Portal Adler. "Cuidado com a sua esquerda, Justiceiro. " Seja o que for que significasse, Sirius decidiu segui-lo, pois tinha uma leve sensação de que a noite poderia levar seus planos tão bem discutidos em uma direção bem sombria. Ele sentiu isso, anos atrás, quando foi checar Rabicho e encontrou a casa vazia, assim, decidiu não ignorar o seu instinto.

— Tonks. — Sussurrou ele para a sombra invisível que o seguia e, além de proteger suas costas, avisaria Moody e seu rapazes se deveria ou não invadir a reunião.

— Sim? — Ela sussurrou a sua direita.

— Meus instintos estão gritando que a noite será complicada, assim, mantenha-se atenta. — Ele disse e a ouviu sussurrar um Ok mais tenso.

Sirius chegou a Travessa e avançou passando por sua pequena rua estreita de calçado quebrado e velho. Os prédios eram todos, por fora, com a aparência decrépita e sombria. 6 dos 19 prédios que ainda não compraram ficavam no começo da Travessa, mais 7 no meio e os últimos 6 eram o Chiqueiro. No fim escuro e perigoso da Travessa, onde ninguém se atrevia a ir e poucos sabiam sobre qualquer coisa, apenas que estava sempre cheio por pessoas de aparência estranha e perigosa. Desde a invasão dos aurores, que limpou as ruas dos mendigos e doentes, além de afastar os clientes, todos os negócios pararam e as casas, pub e prostíbulos estiveram, aparentemente, abandonados. Mas, a cada vez que comprou um prédio ou prédios de um marginal, Sirius descobriu mais e mais "mercadorias" presas nos porões. Essas pessoas foram sendo retiradas aos poucos, encaminhadas a uma ala do St. Mungus que poucas e confiáveis pessoas sabiam sobre ou tinham acesso.

Ao mesmo tempo, logo depois da compra, os marginais eram seguidos, emboscados e presos, mas, cada uma dessas prisões foi mantida em sigilo. Assim, seu disfarce era mantido, o mundo mágico ficava mais limpo e aquelas pobres pessoas eram salvas. Sirius, tinha que admitir para si mesmo, que jamais se sentiu tão satisfeito consigo mesmo, feliz e orgulhoso do trabalho que estava realizando. Os outros aurores não sabiam de sua ajuda, mas Sirius sabia que fazia parte de uma equipe e isso era muito bom.

Ele também sabia que King estava sendo pressionado pelo Ministro, que queria menos gastos e mais resultados. Principalmente, resultados que poderiam ser colocados no Profeta e que o ajudaria a se reeleger, no entanto, Sirius também acreditava que encerrar a OP era uma coisa boa. Se o representante de hoje acertasse a venda do Chiqueiro e a OP fosse finalizada, Sirius poderia se concentrar na reconstrução da Travessa, terminar o seu treinamento auror, cuidar das pessoas que amava e, quem sabe, conquistar uma certa Chefe Auror.

Esse pensamento o fez sorrir e seu passo ganhou a descontração que precisava para manter o personagem ao se aproximou do Chiqueiro. Ali, não havia lanternas nas ruas e os prédios estavam escuros, o breu não o intimidou, pois Sirius podia enxergar razoavelmente bem no escuro. Não como Almofadinhas poderia, mas, melhor que um bruxo que não era animagus.

Sirius parou na rua e olhou em volta procurando algum movimento em qualquer das seis casas. Avançando mais alguns passos, conseguiu visualizar o paredão gigantesco que encerrava e separava a Travessa do Beco trouxa com caçambas de lixo que ficava do outro lado. Olhando em volta, aparentemente descontraído, Sirius sentiu sua pele se arrepiar e sabia que estava sendo observado. Finalmente, passos soaram e um homem vestido com roupas elegantes e caras surgiu caminhando como os puros sangues ricos faziam, como se fosse os donos do mundo.

Sirius sorriu animado, mantendo o personagem e também porque sentia que o verdadeiro dono resolveu aparecer como eles tinham conjecturado. Esse foi o plano, pensou, manter menos aurores neste fim de semana de São Valentin, deixar escapar aqui e ali a informação de falta de pessoal e armar uma emboscada para o dono do Chiqueiro.

— Olá! Você é o representante? Ou o dono do Chiqueiro? Porque foi difícil de encontrá-lo, meu amigo! — Disse Sirius como se estivesse encontrando um velho amigo em um lugar qualquer.

O homem caminhou mais para frente e Sirius conseguiu um bom olhar para o seu rosto. Imperceptivelmente, seu corpo se tencionou todo e ele imaginou que seu rosto mostrou uma leve surpresa, porque Todd Egan riu divertido.

— Vejo que me reconhece, Sirius. — Seu tom era leve e arrastado, com um toque de diversão. — Não nos vemos a muito tempo, primo. Diga, algum recado da minha ex-noiva? Sempre imaginei que você e Bella juntos em Azkaban teria sido a maior diversão de assistir.

— Egan. — O sorriso de Sirius morreu ao olhar para Todd Egan, primo em segundo grau dos Black e pertencente a uma família pura. Estava noivo de Bellatrix, sua prima louca, até ser mordido por um lobisomem e expulso da família Egan, da sociedade mágica e ter o noivado cancelado. — Sem recados de Bella, você sabe que todo o amor dela é para o seu Mestre. — Sirius sorriu tentando deixar de lado a surpresa e voltar ao jogo. — Mas, vejo que os últimos anos foram muito melhores para você do que para mim, primo. Como tem passado? E, como se tornou o dono do Chiqueiro?

— Concordo com você que minha vida nos últimos 11 anos foi melhor que a sua e isso acontece porque me associei com as pessoas certas. Ao contrário de você, Sirius que sempre preferiu a turma menos interessante. — Egan falou debochadamente e seu sotaque arrastado o fazia parecer ainda mais desagradável.

— Tinha me esquecido porque nunca gostei de você, Todd, agora me lembro. Além de um idiota, você gostava muito de jogar com Bella, pelos menos até que ela te chutou como um cachorro. — Sirius devolveu mordaz, sabendo que agir todo bonzinho e amigável traria mais desconfiança por parte de seu primo.

Egan riu sem se importar com o que foi dito e, na verdade, parecia se divertir.

— Isso não me atinge, Sirius, na verdade, ser mordido por um lobisomem foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. — Ele abriu os braços gesticulando para si mesmo e o ambiente. — Isso me libertou da vida chata e controlada que tinha antes em nossa sociedade velha e rígida, agora, posso ser eu mesmo e me divertir com tudo o que o mundo oferece. E, ainda ganhar muito dinheiro com essas diversões, se é que você me entende.

— Entendo muito bem. — Sirius sorriu fingindo apreciar a sugestão.

— Soube que deixou os antigos escrúpulos e nobreza Gryffindor para traz e se juntou aos mortais, primo. Mas, você não me culparia por duvidar dessa sua mudança repentina de coração, não é mesmo? — Egan perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas de desconfiança.

Sirius apenas deu de ombros e mostrou certa frieza. Agora entendia porque era tão difícil se aproximar dos donos do Chiqueiro, Egan o conhecia mais intimamente e sabia que seu personagem poderia ser falso.

— Passe 10 anos trancado em Azkaban, injustamente e, depois, venha me dizer isso de novo, Todd. — Sirius disse deixando toda a raiva e amargura se mostrar em sua voz e expressão. — Aquele maldito inferno tirou tudo de mim e, quando saí, não havia mais nada, mesmo quando tentei recomeçar... Eles me derrubaram outra vez e estou cansado de me importar. Agora, a única coisa que me interessa, sou eu e minha diversão.

Egan o olhou com atenção como se tentasse ter certeza de sua sinceridade.

— Está me dizendo que, de repente, se tornou o que seu pais queriam que fosse a vida toda? Apenas porque alguém não lhe deu o que queria. — Ele perguntou incrédulo.

Sirius riu amargamente e acenou negativamente.

— Acho que não entendeu, Todd. Não ligo a mínima para os meus pais ou todo esse papo purista idiota. Não me tornei um comensal da morte e nunca me ajoelharia diante daquele maluco feioso. — Sirius disse debochadamente. — Estou aproveitando a minha vida, minha fortuna e não me tornando meus pais. Quero ser livre, Todd, como não fui nos últimos anos e até antes de Azkaban, quando estava preso em tolices sobre o certo e o errado. E, se puder ganhar dinheiro enquanto me divirto, ainda melhor.

Sirius pareceu dizer o que Egan queria ou precisava ouvir, porque ele sorriu e o cumprimentou alegremente.

— Bem-vindo a liberdade, primo. — Egan disse e sinalizou. — Acredito que, diante disso, está pronto para conhecer os meus sócios.

Sirius sabia que haviam mais olhos sobre ele, mas ainda se surpreendeu quando mais três homens aparecerem de pontos diferente e se posicionaram ao seu redor, deixando apenas as suas costas livres. Egan mudou de posição e ficou a sua esquerda, seguido por outro lobisomem de casaco comprido de couro negro que ficou no centro, bem à frente de Sirius, e mostrava ser o líder. A sua direita, mais dois lobisomens, um baixo e magro de olhar inteligente e outro loiro, alto, cheio de músculos e expressão severa.

— Olá, senhores. — Sirius disse mostrando descontração e segurança, apesar de não se sentir assim ao ser cercado por 4 lobisomens que não eram nada como seu amigo Remus. — Um prazer, finalmente encontrá-los.

— Soube que esteve nos procurando, Black. — Disse o bruxo a sua frente com o casacão. — Pensamos que hoje seria um bom momento para saber exatamente o que quer de nós.

Seu rosto continuou mais na sombra, mas, sua voz rouca e sussurrante, era de dar arrepios.

— Vocês devem ter ouvido que comprei alguns prédios pela Travessa. — Sirius disse objetivamente. — Tenho algumas ideias para ganhar muitos galeões e ter muita diversão, imagino que seja o esquema de vocês aqui no Chiqueiro. Estou surpreso que vocês sejam os donos, pelo que me lembro, lobisomens não podem ter propriedade privada.

— Não somos os donos reais. — O cara de casacão disse e sorriu maldosamente. — Invadimos a muitos anos, não encontramos muita resistência, quem tentou nos deter foi cuidado, desde então, ninguém ousou nos enfrentar pelo lugar.

— Compreendo. — Sirius sorriu com malícia e observou os arredores, sentindo que haviam mais olhos sobre ele. — O Ministério nunca se importou com a Travessa antes, muito menos com o Chiqueiro, assim, vocês estiveram livres para explorar esse pequeno empreendimento. Estou apenas com uma dúvida? Vocês têm clientes? — Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha e as mãos em defesa. — Não que me importe, não sou como os puristas idiotas, mas, do meu conhecimento, seus clientes em potencial se importam e eles jamais frequentariam um estabelecimento comandando por lobisomens.

— Nossos clientes são lobisomens, Black. — Disse o Casacão e apontou para o paredão no fim da Travessa. — Tem uma entrada secreta bem ali e, assim, eles se sentem seguros para vir em busca de diversão.

— Existe uma comunidade de lobisomens bem grande em todo o Reino Unido, Sirius. — Egan disse e parecia estar tentando convencê-lo. — Maior do que você ou aqueles tolos do Ministério poderiam imaginar. Eles são obrigados a viver em florestas e não têm empregos, mas ainda merecem ter um pouco de diversão.

— Claro. — Sirius disse percebendo que eles tinham se unido em um negócio bem lucrativo. — Imagino que seus clientes conseguem seus galões de maneiras não muito lícitas e vocês tem preços acessíveis porque conseguem suas mercadorias da mesma maneira. Esse é um plano brilhante.

Sirius foi sincero em seu elogio e percebeu que eles pareciam contentes e animados com sua reação. Menos o Casacão que ainda se mantinha nas sombras e parecia avaliá-lo. Ele tinha mais perguntas e estava muito interessando em suas identidades, mas o movimento de alguém voando a volta deles atraiu suas atenções. Sirius sacou a varinha pronto para lutar e percebendo que sua intuição estava correta.

— Vocês têm convidados? — Perguntou com frieza ao ver um comensal da morte pousar, com capa e máscara, como nos velhos tempos. — Achei que estivéssemos aqui para fazer negócios.

— Pois pensou errado, Black. — Disse o mascarado que Sirius reconheceu imediatamente. — Você está aqui para morrer.

— Malfoy? — Sirius franziu o cenho e tentou esconder a satisfação ao vê-lo ali. Se encerrasse essa missão prendendo esse desgraçado, seria a maior das vitorias. — Se unindo a esse lixo, Egan, pensei que era melhor que isso.

— Melhor não é uma palavra que me caia bem, primo, mas também não me agrada rastejar nos esgotos, acredite. — Egan disse olhando para seu antigo melhor amigo com ódio.

— Ainda choramingando por sua má sorte, Todd? Como se ser uma besta imunda não fosse o suficiente, você também não consegue agir como um homem e aceitar o seu destino? — Malfoy disse com desprezo e ignorou os rosnados de raiva dos quatro lobisomens. — Não estamos aqui para relembrar o passado e sim, para matar Black, como combinamos.

— Então, você armou essa emboscada para mim? — Sirius encarou a todos com frieza. — E, o que vocês ganham por servir esse ser tão superior? Porque, eu posso lhes oferecer muito mais e serei melhor companhia.

Malfoy riu debochadamente e sacou sua varinha.

— Não precisa implorar, Black, prometo que o matarei rapidamente.

— Não tão rápido, Malfoy. — O Casacão falou com frieza. — Como disse Black, estamos aqui para negociar e estou disposto a ouvir sua proposta.

— Isso não foi o combinado, Greyback! — Malfoy exclamou furioso ao se virar para o homem que deu um passo à frente mostrando seu rosto meio bestial.

— E, como você pretende me impedir, Lucius? — Fenrir Greyback, o mais procurado e terrível lobisomem conhecido, perguntou debochadamente. — Lutando? Você e qual exército? Porque, não o vejo cercado por seus amiguinhos mascarados como antigamente, enquanto eu...

Greyback abriu os braços e, em segundos, mais de 50 ou 60 lobisomens apareceram saindo das sombras e se posicionando em todos os lugares. Sirius olhou em volta e viu alguns nos telhados dos prédios, recostados nas paredes, posicionados atrás de cada um dos três lobisomens, Egan, o magrelo inteligente e o gigante loiro. Percebeu que o plano do Malfoy para matá-lo fora tomado por esse grupo, claramente, matilhas diferentes, unidas em seus negócios e que não os largariam facilmente. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para saber que a noite não terminaria pacificamente e Sirius esperava que a cavalaria fosse avisada por Tonks, pois ele precisaria de ajuda para sair vivo daqui.

— Você pagará por isso, Greyback. — Malfoy disse furioso.

— Acalme-se, Lucius. — Greyback disse debochando mais uma vez de seu nome. — Você ainda pode ter o que quer, se Black decidir não aceitar nossa proposta.

— Essa é sua chance, primo. — Egan disse dando um passo à frente e parecia ansioso para que Sirius aceitasse o acordo. — Sei que veio aqui achando que compraria o Chiqueiro, mas não estamos dispostos a vender, no entanto, oferecemos sociedade.

— Faremos o trabalho sujo, Sr. Black, como estamos fazendo agora e o senhor investe em reformar os prédios e criar negócios lícitos de fachada. — O magrelo inteligente disse animado. — Para todo mundo o senhor será o dono e ganharemos muito mais dinheiro, porque não teremos apenas lobisomens como clientes.

— Soubemos que é isso que pretende fazer com os outros prédios que comprou. — Disse o gigante loiro. — Se o senhor conseguir se livrar dos aurores e tornar a Travessa um lugar tão bonito quanto o Beco Diagonal, trará os clientes até aqui e, assim, teremos o suficiente para alimentar nossas matilhas por muitos invernos.

— Esses são os meus planos. — Disse Sirius fingindo considerar sua proposta. — Eu estive esperando que os aurores deixassem a Travessa e já fazem meses... Paciência não é uma das minhas qualidades. — Disse ele ironicamente. — Foi quando tive a ideia de reformar os meus prédios e criar alguns negócios de fachada, ganhar dinheiro com isso e tirar os aurores do meu pé.

— Essa é uma ideia brilhante. — Disse o magrelo inteligente. — Os trouxas fazem muito isso, se chama lavagem de dinheiro e seria algo perfeito para alguém rico e com sobrenome respeitável como o senhor.

— Bem, mas só tem algumas questões com essa proposta que me preocupa. — Disse Sirius tentando ganhar tempo. — Primeiro, eu não comprei toda a Travessa, ainda faltam muitos prédios e, para revitalizar tudo, como a tal empresa GER fez com o Beco, não podemos ter prédios decrépitos e abandonados.

— Podemos ajudar com isso. — O magricela disse ansioso. — Descobriremos facilmente quem são os donos e os obrigamos a vender para você, Sr. Black.

— E, podemos começar com o loirinho aqui. — Greyback disse apontando sua varinha para o Malfoy. — Você assina e passa os seus prédios para Black, Lucius...

— Não farei isso! — Malfoy disse possesso por seu plano ter falhado. — Não venderei meus prédios!

— Quem falou alguma coisa sobre vender, Luc. — Disse Egan mostrando intimidade. — Você passará seus prédios para Black, aqui e agora, se quiser sair vivo do Chiqueiro.

— Absurdo, se pensam que perderei meus negócios... — Mas, o que ele ia falar se perdeu, quando Egan se adiantou e colocou a ponta de uma espada fina e brilhante em seu pescoço.

— Lembra-se, Luc? Quando éramos garotos e aprendemos a esgrimir juntos? — A espada era uma Katana japonesa, não uma de treinamento e, para provar isso, Egan passou suavemente a ponta em seu pescoço e o cheiro de sangue rescindiu pelo ar carregado de tensão. — Posso lhe garantir que estou muito melhor agora, com meus sentidos aprimorados e arrancaria sua cabeça fora em um segundo.

— Todd... por favor... — Malfoy engoliu em seco claramente apavorado.

— Por favor... Um Malfoy implorando. — Egan riu friamente. — Isso é tão irônico... Ainda me lembro de quando fui expulso de casa pelo meu pai, escorraçado como um animal e, quando lhe implorei por ajuda, você me disse que deveria agradecer por ele não ter me matado, pois era isso que uma besta inferior merecia.

— Eu... — Mas Malfoy não tinha o que dizer para se livra da situação em que estava. — Ok, eu assino.

Egan recuou para a sua posição e guardou a espada.

— Problema resolvido, Black. — Greyback disse sorrindo com malícia. — Qualquer um que ainda não lhe vendeu, o fará facilmente quando os visitarmos.

— Bem, esse é um problema resolvido, mas, existe outro. — Disse Sirius com frieza.

— Qual? — Greyback perguntou curioso.

— Você. — Sirius disse e olhou para os outros três líderes. — Ao contrário de vocês, não estou disposto ou interessado em trabalhar com um assassino de mulheres e crianças. Existem alguns esgotos, primo, que ninguém deve se rastejar.

— Bem... — Greyback se aproximou um pouco mais. — Assim como o loiro bonito ali, não estamos lhe dando uma escolha, Black.

— Pensei que não se importasse com essas bobagens puristas, Sirius ou era só um discurso bonito? — Egan perguntou se mostrando decepcionado.

— Não são apenas palavras. — Sirius olhou para os três líderes e continuou com sinceridade. — Não me importo de trabalhar com todos vocês e acho que podemos ganhar muita grana bem debaixo do nariz idiota do Ministério, mas, não aceitarei Greyback na sociedade.

Greyback riu roucamente e se aproximou ainda mais de Sirius.

— Este é o meu jogo, Black. Eu tive a ideia de invadir o Chiqueiro anos atrás e planejei trair o Malfoy, porque podemos ganhar mais grana com você do que com ele. — Greyback moveu a varinha casualmente. — Se você disser não, tudo bem, apenas cuidaremos de você depois que passar os seus prédios para nós.

— E, como pretende justificar a minha morte e a apropriação ilegal das minhas propriedades? — Sirius perguntou e sentiu um toque suave em suas costas. Era o sinal de que Tonks já avisara Moody e seu garotos, isso o tranquilizou. — Lobisomens não podem ter propriedades e mesmo que tenham um testa de ferro, minha morte gerará perguntas e investigações o suficiente para que seus netos sejam avôs no dia em que os aurores finalmente deixarem a Travessa.

— Nós daremos um jeito. — Greyback disse confiante. — As pessoas me temem e com razão, posso me livrar de alguns aurores facilmente, morder outros ou seus pequenos herdeiros.

— E, quantos de vocês serão mortos nessa guerra? — Sirius sorriu ao ver as dúvidas nos rostos do magricela inteligente e do gigante loiro. — Além de não existir garantias de que vencerão, o Ministério está contratando um monte de novos aurores, aumentando a força e mudando os protocolos. Foi por isso que não fui aceito, eles querem os melhores dos melhores e o que acontecerá se eles voltarem a persegui-los como antes?

— Eles nunca deixaram de nos perseguir. — Disse o gigante loiro amargo.

— Pode ser. — Sirius acenou suavemente. — Mas, se tentarem tomar a Travessa, sem preparação e inteligência, eles vão esmagá-los. — Ele manteve os olhos nesses dois. — Greyback pode ter pensado no plano, mas o exército aqui não é dele e são suas matilhas que sofrerão as consequências. Ele apenas os usa como mão de obra para manter os bolsos cheios. Se concordarem em trabalhar comigo, ganharão muito mais e poderão sair do esgoto.

— Não acreditem nele! — Greyback disse furioso. — Assim que tiver assumido a Travessa, ele os expulsarão! Estivemos trabalhando juntos por mais de 10 anos e podemos crescer ainda mais se seguirmos o meu plano! — Ele se virou para os três líderes. — Vamos invadir as casas de Black e Malfoy, vamos nos apoderar de tudo e mostrar ao Ministério que não podem conosco! Somos centenas e eles alguns poucos aurores inexperientes!

— Você enlouqueceu, Greyback? — O gigante loiro disse. — Não posso trazer minha matilha aqui para iniciar uma guerra com o Ministério! Eles poderiam ser todos mortos ou presos!

— Você está sendo covarde, Gunfyer. — Disse Egan com um sorriso mordaz. — Isso não me surpreende, você e Teagan sempre tiveram muitos escrúpulos para o meu gosto. Nunca se evolveram nos trabalhos mais sujos ou lucrativos. Acham que sairemos do Chiqueiro se não lutarmos? Se quisermos assumir o nosso lugar de direito no mundo mágico, precisamos ser ousados e obrigá-los a nos aceitar, mesmo se tivermos que transformar essa maldita Travessa em um rio de sangue!

— Egan! Escute o que está falando! — Sirius disse razoável. — O que foi feito com você e ainda acontece com todos os lobisomens é injusto, mas uma guerra não é a resposta.

— Quero o meu lugar no mundo mágico de volta, Sirius! — Egan disse meio descontrolado. — Eu sou um Egan! E meu lugar não é no Chiqueiro! Se não for nos ajudar, é melhor sair do caminho.

A tensão da noite apenas se acentuou e Sirius percebeu que não poderia convencê-los, mesmo se Teagan e Gunfyer aceitasse sua proposta, haveria uma guerra.

— Estou disposto a aceitar a proposta, desde que matem Greyback, aqui e agora. — Disse ele com dureza. — Então, os ajudarei e suas matilhas a ganhar muito dinheiro. — Ele se virou levemente para a direita encarando Teagan e Gunfyer. — Mais importante, posso mantê-los em segurança do Ministério e de tipos como o Malfoy.

— Se tentarem me trair comerei vocês vivos! — Rugiu Greyback ao recuar para mais perto da saída, pois sentia que o jogo tinha virado contra ele. Olhando para Egan, sinalizou com o olhar e moveu sua varinha para distrair Black. — Começarei com você... Reducto!

— Protego! — Sirius disse pronto para o duelo, mas antes de pudesse revisar o ataque, sentiu um movimento a sua esquerda e a espada de Egan o penetrou lateralmente. — Ufghh! — Chocado, Sirius apenas olhou para a espada que invadia seu corpo pelo lado esquerdo. "Cuidado com a sua esquerda, justiceiro", as palavras ressoaram em sua mente enquanto caia de joelhos no calçado velho da Travessa.

Egan sorriu sadicamente e puxou a espada de seu corpo enquanto Sirius sentia a dor finalmente alcançá-lo. Ofegante, levou as mãos ao ferimento tentando conter o sangue que saia profusamente.

— Hemorragia interna, primo, alguns minutos dolorosos e você estará bem morto. — Disse Egan satisfeito. — Não deixarei que...

— Todos abaixem suas varinhas! — A voz brusca de Moody ecoou bem alta em volta deles. — Aqui são os aurores e vocês estão cercados! Ou se entregam por bem ou...

Mas a ameaça não precisou ser dita porque, em segundos, todos os lobisomens começaram a atirar feitiços de ataque e proteção. Isso era a resposta ao pedido de Moody que, sem hesitar, acionou seus homens a batalha. Ele mesmo se moveu habilmente lançando feitiços e torcendo para que o aumento do número de aurores, com a adição dos aurores de Hogwarts, que tinham sido convocados urgentemente, fosse o suficiente para vencerem tantos lobisomens. Em poucos segundos, a Travessa do Tranco, ou mais precisamente, o Chiqueiro, se tornou uma zona de batalha mágica com feitiços voando para todos os lados.

Enquanto o mundo oscilava em cores a sua volta, Sirius, deitado no chão sujo se esvaia em sangue, até que sentiu um toque invisível e soube que não morreria sozinho.

— Tonks...

— Não fale, poupe o fôlego, eu não sei bem o que fazer, mas tentarei o que puder antes de te tirar daqui. — Sussurrou ela e saiu debaixo da capa.

— Não... — sussurrou ele com voz dolorosa. — Se cubra, eu já estou morto...

— Não! — Tonks disse e, olhando em volta para a luta, voltou a se cobrir com a capa e, invisível, arrastou Sirius para uma área mais escura. — Pense em Harry! — Ela disse voltando a tirar a capa e movendo sua varinha sobre o ferimento. — Ele não merece te perder de novo! Por favor, Sirius!

Seu desespero e o rosto de Harry lhe pedindo para nunca mais o deixar, despertou Sirius a vontade de viver a todo custo.

— Ok. Ok. Preciso... — Sirius se interrompeu quando a parede acima deles foi atingida por um feitiço de explosão e fragmentos caiu sobre eles. — Vou me transformar em Almofadinhas... a mudança ajudará com o sangramento...

— Isso é bom. — Disse Tonks e tirando o seu cachecol amarrou em volta do ferimento apertando com força. — Isso vai ajudar ainda mais... Aqui, uma poção de reposição de sangue e energética. — Sirius bebeu as duas poções já se sentindo melhor. — Chegue a segurança e mande sua localização para eu poder te tirar de lá para o St. Mungus.

— Você não deve lutar... — Ao ver sua expressão determinada. — Tonks... você é uma recruta... se cubra com a capa e saia...

— Ok, mas antes, preciso te ajudar até conseguir sair dessa bagunça... — Tonks se abaixou quando mais fragmento voaram em todas as direções. — Vou criar uma distração e você se transforma. Ok?

Sirius apenas acenou sentindo que não tinha tempo para continuar a discutir e a viu desaparecer sobre a capa. Alguns segundos depois, uma explosão aconteceu em um dos prédios do Chiqueiro, o telhado desabou e os lobisomens que estavam em cima, despencaram nos destroços. Feliz, porque ela mirou na matilha de Egan, Sirius olhou em volta por um segundo antes de se transformar em Almofadinhas. Então, a noite se tornou mais clara e os cheiros mais aguçados, o instinto de sobrevivência gritou e Almofadinhas sabia exatamente o que fazer.

Por anos, ele conviveu com um lobisomem e quando eles brincavam de se perseguir, Almofadinhas sempre vencia porque conseguia subir nas árvores mais altas, algo que Moony e Pontas não podiam fazer. Assim, arrastando a barriga pelo chão, Almofadinhas se afastou na direção de um dos prédios vazios e começou a escalá-lo, contando com a escuridão e sua própria cor para não ser visto por ninguém. Ainda assim, Almofadinhas podia sentir o perigo da morte por causa do seu ferimento na barriga, que sangrava mais lentamente do que deveria, mas, com certeza, o estava matando.

Sabendo que tinha pouco ou nenhum tempo para se decidir por um lugar, Almofadinhas seguiu seus instintos e foi para aonde haveria amigos, poções e, talvez, alguém com habilidades de cura. Quando chegou ao telhado da Rituum & Potions, seus pensamentos eram fragmentados e confusos, apenas o instinto de sobrevivência o fez continuar se arrastando até a porta dos fundos. Voltando a ser Sirius, ele se viu sentado e recostado na porta, o cachecol de Tonks antes azul, agora estava vermelho de seu sangue. O tempo se esgotou, pensou Sirius exausto, se tivesse a sorte de ter alguém na loja aquela noite... Mas, primeiro, precisava invadir e chamar a atenção desse alguém ou quem sabe... Fiona colocou um alarme. Assim, Sirius usou o pouco de energia que tinha para quebrar a porta dos fundos e, literalmente, se arrastou para dentro da loja, na área do depósito, percebeu ele, com a mente se tornando nebulosa.

Então, ele ouviu passos e sentiu um alívio percorrê-lo. Ajuda! Havia alguém para ajudar...

— Ora, Ora, Ora. — Um homem se aproximou lentamente e se agachou em frente a Sirius, que estava deitado de lado no chão do depósito. — Veja o que o destino me trouxe... O prazer de ver Sirius Black morrer.

Sirius sentiu a escuridão envolvê-lo e a última coisa que viu foi o sorriso de satisfação de Severus Snape.

A luta na Travessa do Tranco poderia ter se tornado uma vitória para os lobisomens se eles tivessem se unido, afinal, estavam em maioria. Mas, Teagan assoviou para seus homens que a luta era para fugirem dali e Gunfyer cantou em galês uma ordem de retirada. Assim, os aurores venceram terreno e recuaram os lobisomens, sem perceberem que eles estavam sendo prensados onde queriam chegar, a entrada secreta da Travessa. Ao mesmo tempo, um Egan furioso, ordenou aos seus homens que usassem força mortal e, agressivamente, tentou vencer a luta, mesmo que estivessem em minoria.

Toda a luta era uma grande bagunça e a explosão causada por Tonks tornou tudo ainda mais confuso. Teagan viu os homens de Egan claramente perdendo a batalha e sinalizou para seus últimos homens que era o momento de partirem de vez. Assim, um deles lançou algumas granadas de mão trouxas bem no meio do Chiqueiro e Teagan gritou em galês.

— Pwmp!

Gunfyer gritou em galês para os seus homens se protegerem e todos acionaram escudos, mas, as granadas não apenas explodiram, algumas acionaram um som agudo e ensurdecedor que desorientou a todos. Isso foi o suficiente para os últimos T-London desaparecerem pela entrada secreta.

— Vamos Gun! — Disse Teagan pegando o grandão pelos ombros e o arrastando para o paredão.

— Não! Meus homens, T! Preciso ajudá-los! — Gritou Gunfyer meio tonto.

— A maioria saiu e, se você for preso, não poderá ajudar mais ninguém! — Teagan usou toda a sua força para arrastá-lo pela abertura e, assim que estavam fora das proteções, ele os aparatou para longe dali.

Enquanto os Lords lutavam uma batalha absurda, Greyback desapareceu nas sombras e subiu para o prédio mais alto, observando seu pequeno reino ruir diante dos seus olhos. Enraivecido, observou as sucessivas explosões levarem o Chiqueiro a meras ruinas e destroços, também percebeu que os aurores estavam vencendo e prendendo os lobisomens que não conseguiram fugir. A maioria eram Lords, mas, também haviam alguns poucos Gárgulas caídos. Bem feito, pensou Greyback, sentindo alguma satisfação em saber que aqueles tolos também estavam perdendo tudo. O melhor era partir para longe, decidiu, se agrupar e pensar em algum outro golpe, além de se vingar de Sirius Black.

Ágil, Greyback pulou pelos telhados na direção do Beco, o caminho oposto em que os lobisomens fugiam e onde haveriam menos aurores. Sua intenção era se mover para bem longe, mas, o cheiro de sangue fresco lhe chamou a atenção. Parecia um animal, pensou Greyback, mas, havia algo familiar no cheiro e, assim, ele decidiu seguir o rastro.

Malfoy conseguiu se afastar discretamente da discussão provocada por Black e sorriu com satisfação ao vê-lo ser morto por Egan. Então, os aurores apareceram e o mundo ficou uma tremenda bagunça de feitiços e explosões. Tentando se afastar para um lugar onde poderia alçar voo com a vassoura, Malfoy se moveu pelas sombras, mas, logo percebeu que estava indo na direção dos aurores e não podia se arriscar ser visto ou pego com as roupas dos comensais.

Ele entrou em um dos prédios e, um segundo depois, uma grande explosão no meio da rua fez tudo estremecer, seguido por um som ensurdecedor que parecia estourar seus ouvidos. Desorientado, Malfoy cambaleou para as escadas decidindo que voaria por uma das janelas. Os sons das lutas diminuíram e, percebendo que seu tempo estava acabando, Malfoy estourou uma das janelas e voou velozmente na direção do céu. Feitiços de cores variadas o perseguiram enquanto ele ziguezagueava, tento subir o mais alto e longe do alcance dos disparos.

Seu primeiro instinto foi retornar para o Hotel, mas não podia correr o risco de ser visto, assim, ele continuou voando para o alto e mais alto até desaparecer completamente na noite escura de inverno. Quando deixou as proteções, Malfoy aparatou para sua Mansão e, foi só então, que percebeu que estava ferido. Seu braço fora atingido por algum feitiço e sangrava profusamente. Na sala de estar, ele abriu o alçapão e desceu, tirou a capa e a máscara, antes de cuidar dos ferimentos do braço e pescoço. Depois, subiu ao seu quarto e se vestiu com roupas limpas, antes de usar o flu para o saguão de entrada do Beco onde se sentou por meia hora no The Bar para se mostrar e ter um álibi. Só então, Malfoy subiu para o seu quarto no Hotel e encontrou Narcisa sentada calmamente em uma poltrona, lendo um livro.

— Imagino, pela troca de roupa e todas a explosões que ouvi vindo da direção da Travessa que seu plano não foi muito bem. — Disse ela sem lhe dar mais do que um pequeno momento de atenção.

— Foi um desastre e você estava certa, mas, o mais importante é que, Sirius Black está morto. — Disse Malfoy com um sorriso de satisfação.

Severus Snape não esperava companhia na véspera de São Valentin, assim como em nenhuma outra noite, na verdade. Sua vida nos últimos meses se tornou um pouco mais suave e calma, fato que o agradava muito. Para quem olhava de fora, veria apenas uma existência solitária e vazia, mas, Severus não queria diferente. E, isso tinha muitos motivos.

O primeiro e mais facilmente entendido por todos era que ele detestava as pessoas. Não era um ódio mortal ou inveja debilitante, não, era apenas uma grande irritação e desgosto por todos os seres humanos da fase da Terra. Claro, alguns eram toleráveis, Severus os identificava entre as pessoas que tinham alguma inteligência e, assim, não lhe causavam constante irritação. No entanto, esses eram a minoria absoluta do mundo, o que tornava a convivência social uma grande tortura em sua opinião.

O segundo motivo, era algo que Severus jamais admitiria para si mesmo. Vinha de um profundo desejo de autopunição e a crença de que ele jamais poderia ser feliz outra vez. De que ele não merecia ser feliz outra vez. Na verdade, se não fosse a promessa feita a Dumbledore a tantos anos, Severus já teria cometido suicídio a muito tempo e uma parte dele sabia o quanto ansiava pelo momento de abraçar a tão ansiada morte.

Fiona O'Shea, a meia élfica inteligente, percebeu ao entrevistá-lo para o emprego de potioneer, que o homem estava em um mundo de dor e desespero sem fim, mas sabia que pouco poderia fazer para ajudá-lo se ele não quisesse ajuda. Esse era o problema com algumas pessoas traumatizadas e perdidas na dor do luto, elas não queriam sair da profunda escuridão que as cercava porque acreditavam que mereciam essa existência vazia.

Fiona não se preocupou em tentar salvar Severus, mas também não o julgou por seus comportamentos antissociais flagrantes. Na verdade, ela os compreendeu e o aceitou exatamente como era, sem pedir que mudasse ou criticar seu comportamento. Seu limite foi que ele não destratasse seus funcionários, que preparavam poções ao seu lado todos os dias, mas, é claro que Severus não a obedeceu. Nas primeiras semanas de trabalho, antes da abertura da loja no Festival, as reclamações foram se acumulando e alguns funcionários até ameaçaram deixar o emprego se Severus continuasse a ofendê-los. Muitos, que foram seus alunos, disseram que o aguentaram por anos em Hogwarts e não aceitariam mais serem maltratados.

Ela estava a ponto de desistir de sua contratação, ainda que Severus Snape fosse o melhor potioneer que tinha, além dela mesma. No entanto, depois da inauguração, os turnos de fabricação de poções diminuíram, já que não era necessário produzirem 24 horas por dia, mas, ainda era preciso que um potioneer estivesse atento as poções durante a noite. Sempre haviam uma ou mais poções que precisavam ser mexidas, um ingrediente acrescentado ou uma preparação iniciada no meio da noite. A solução, então, foi transferir Severus para o turno da noite e, assim, as reclamações acabaram e Fiona podia dormir sem precisar visitar o laboratório de madrugada.

Depois disso, não houve mais problemas na Rituum & Potions e, se Severus parecia ainda mais solitário que antes... bem, essa era uma preocupação diferente.

Snape, na verdade, abraçou com prazer a solidão porque, como dito anteriormente, ele detestava pessoas. Suas noites eram muito tranquilas, realizava o seu trabalho, estudava, pesquisava e, às vezes, lia algo apenas pelo prazer de ler. Durante o dia, em Hogwarts, depois de algumas horas de sono, Snape passava o seu tempo trancado em seu laboratório com mais pesquisas e abastecendo as poções da Enfermaria da escola. Esse pequeno trabalho extra abatia um pouco o valor que pagava por sua estadia em Hogwarts.

As únicas pessoas que ele via eram Dumbledore, alguns professores com quem conversava ou dividia uma refeição, Madame Pomfrey e Fiona. Todos os dias quando entrava e saia do seu turno, Snape a encontrava e, ele não gostaria de admitir, mas considerava a jovem potioneer muito inteligente e talentosa. Snape não diria que eles eram amigos, claro, mas, ela era tolerável de se conviver e isso era um grande elogio, em sua opinião. O melhor em sua vida, na verdade, era o fato de não ter que aturar aquelas crianças insuportavelmente cabeça ocas de Hogwarts e, se alguém o observasse de perto, diria que Snape estava até mais contente que antes, mesmo que fosse apenas por um pouquinho.

Assim, com a previsão de mais uma noite agradavelmente solitária, Snape foi surpreendido com a invasão do depósito. A porta dos fundos foi, pelo barulho alto, arrombada e, ao sacar sua varinha e caminhar lentamente, Snape decidiu que o ladrão não era muito competente. No entanto, ao entrar no depósito, se deparou com Sirius Black, claramente muito ferido e se arrastando pelo chão em busca de ajuda.

— Ora, Ora, Ora. — Snape sorriu com satisfação ao ver seu antigo algoz dos tempos de escola tão perto da morte. — Veja o que o destino me trouxe... O prazer de ver Sirius Black morrer.

Snape não teve a chance de se gabar muito ou responder a algum comentário mordaz de Black, pois ele ficou inconsciente logo depois.

— Retiro o que disse, o destino é uma puta que adora a ironia de me ver salvar a vida de Sirius Black. — Disse Snape mal-humorado e, acenando com a varinha, flutuou seu corpo até a mesa do laboratório.

Uma explosão ecoou e estremeceu o chão, enquanto Snape realizava um feitiço diagnóstico que lhe mostrou os danos internos.

— Aposto que você é o responsável por essa explosão, Black, vou gostar muito de te salvar e vê-lo ser enviado para Azkaban outra vez. — Disse Snape e, com movimentos rápidos, lhe deu poções de reposição de sangue e usou o seu básico conhecimento de cura para deter o sangramento, mas conseguiu apenas que a hemorragia diminuísse.

Neste momento, o flu foi acionado e Fiona apareceu segurando sua varinha.

— Eu recebi o alarme de invasão, o que... — Mas ela se deteve ao ver Sirius pálido e sangrado sobre a mesa de trabalho. — Sirius! O que aconteceu com ele?

Fiona se aproximou rapidamente começando a mover sua varinha.

— Não sabia que tinha o desprazer de conhecer Black. — Snape disse irritado. — Não tenho ideia do que aconteceu com ele, apenas que aconteceram algumas explosões na direção da Travessa e aposto que é sua culpa. Black sempre esteve envolvido em confusões e acabará morto ou, esperançosamente, preso outra vez.

— Esse não é o momento para os seus ataques de amargura, Severus. — Fiona disse suavemente movendo sua varinha. — Os danos são intensos, rim, baço, uma laceração na aorta que está sangrando lentamente, mas constante. É um milagre que ainda esteja vivo...

— Black tem o irritante costume de não desaparecer de vez. — Snape disse mordaz. — Devo chamar socorro no St. Mungus?

— Ele não aguentará muito mais e não poderá ser movido até fecharmos essa artéria. — Fiona disse e fechando os olhos, sussurrou em gaélico antigo.

— Você sabe fazer isso? — Snape perguntou suavemente.

— Um feitiço antigo do meu povo, cauteriza o ferimento, mas preciso me concentrar e ir bem devagar ou poderia romper a artéria e o matar. — Fiona disse, ainda em um sussurro.

Snape apenas acenou e se afastou em busca de mais poções, deixando-a trabalhar. Mesmo que adoraria irritá-la o suficiente para que matasse Black, hoje não seria o dia que teria esse prazer, pensou rabugento. Depois de colocar diversas poções ao seu alcance, ele voltou para o depósito para concertar a porta, mas, se deparou com outro invasor. Mais uma vez, um antigo conhecido.

— Greyback... — Ele sussurrou para não assustar Fiona e sacou sua varinha. — Aqui não é o seu lugar... Retire-se.

— Pelo cheiro, você tem algo aqui que me interessa, Snape. — Greyback moveu sua marinha e sorriu cruelmente mostrando as presas. — Apenas me deixe colher meu prêmio e o deixarei em paz.

— Seu prêmio está sob minha proteção essa noite e você sabe que posso matá-lo facilmente. — Snape disse e devolveu o sorriso. — O Lord das Trevas compartilhou muitos segredos comigo, Greyback e não hesitarei em lhe mostrar alguns se não partir.

— Isso não é da sua conta... — Greyback deu um passo à frente, mas um feitiço o atingiu no braço em um piscar de olhos. — Ahhh!

— Não me obrigue a lhe mostrar quanta dor posso lhe causar, Besta! — Snape mostrou toda sua aversão em sua expressão. — Se quiser o seu prêmio, terá que colher em outro momento, pois hoje, ele é da minha conta. Retire-se!

Greyback olhou para o braço lacerado e que sangrava profusamente, depois olhou para Snape com ódio.

— Ok. Pegarei meu prêmio em outro momento. Bom te rever, Snape. — Greyback sorriu com maldade e recuou, caminhando de costas até sair do prédio e escalá-lo agilmente.

Snape concertou e trancou a porta, lançou alguns feitiços de proteção e voltou até o laboratório rapidamente.

— Temos um grande problema. — Disse ele à Fiona que ainda se mantinha com os olhos fechados. — Precisamos acordá-lo e saber quem chamar para tirá-lo daqui.

— Se acordá-lo agora, a dor o fará se mover e perderei o progresso que fiz. — Disse ela sem deixar o que fazia. — Estou quase terminando essa primeira etapa... ele precisará de mais ajuda com os ferimentos internos. O que estou fazendo é apenas deter a hemorragia...

— Ok. — Snape hesitou pensando. Se chamasse os aurores, Black poderia realmente acabar na prisão e, por mais que isso o agradasse, sabia que não era a coisa certa a fazer. — Me ensine o que eu devo fazer para concertar os danos nos órgãos, assim terminamos mais rápido.

Fiona abriu os olhos e o encarou com leve surpresa por sua disposição.

— Ok, vamos lá, você deve... — Ela explicou e Snape seguiu suas orientações lentamente, mostrando sua grande habilidade com a varinha.

Ainda assim, com os dois trabalhando, eles demoraram quase vinte minutos para concertar a bagunça feita pela espada. Um curandeiro experiente teria feito tudo em 5 minutos, mas, não havia tempo para encontrar um.

— Pronto. Talvez esteja meio tosco, mas ele viverá. — Fiona suspirou cansada e enxugou o suor da testa.

— Isso é mais do que Black merece. — Snape disse rabugento. — Podemos acordá-lo agora? Precisamos saber quem é de sua confiança para chamarmos, não sei se os aurores são a melhor opção.

— Pensei que o queria preso? — Fiona o olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Na verdade, morto me deixaria mais feliz, mas não podemos ter tudo o que queremos, não é mesmo? — Snape disse com frieza.

— Sem dúvida. — Fiona pegou um pequeno frasco e colocou sobre o nariz de Sirius que arfou e respirou bruscamente quando acordou. — Tente não se mover muito, nós o concertamos, mas ainda deve estar doloroso.

— O que... — Desorientado e sentindo dor por toda a parte, Sirius olhou em volta. — Fiona... o que...

— Você foi ferido e chegou a minha loja, Sirius. — Fiona pegou água e levou aos seus lábios. — Aqui, você precisa se hidratar e respirar fundo. Logo a desorientação passará e você não corre mais risco de vida...

— Sinto informar que isso não é verdade. — Snape se aproximou um passo e Sirius franziu o cenho quando o viu. Quando desmaiou pensou que vivia um pesadelo, pois, a última coisa que viu, era essa cara feia, mas, pelo jeito era verdade.

— Snape... — Mesmo fracamente, sua voz mostrou desprezo.

— Black... — Snape devolveu no mesmo tom e sorriu com frieza. — Não sei o que aprontou desta vez, mas Greyback está lá fora esperando para terminar o que, eu suponho, ele começou mais cedo.

— Porra... — Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Você me salvou e ainda impediu que Greyback me matasse, Snape? Quase me faz acreditar que você é alguém em polissuco.

— Eu não te salvei, Fiona o fez, por mim o deixaria sangrar até morrer, Black. — Snape se apressou em lhe assegurar.

— Mentira. Quando cheguei, ele já estava fazendo um bom trabalho, Sirius. — Fiona disse exasperada. — Não sei porque se odeiam e não me interessa, mas nós dois trabalhamos para te concertar. Você tinha alguns ferimentos internos e uma hemorragia que não sei como não te matou antes de chegar aqui.

Sirius olhou de Fiona para Snape que se manteve com uma careta de contrariedade e amargura.

— Bem, obrigado... os dois. — Sirius disse um pouco sem graça. Quase morrera e ainda tinha que agradecer ao Snape, o destino era uma cadela.

— Ainda não está a salvo, Black, mas se quiser tentar sua sorte lá fora, não o impedirei. — Snape disse mordaz e sem se preocupar em reconhecer o seu agradecimento.

— Severus não tem certeza do que aconteceu, houve algumas explosões na Travessa do Tranco. — Fiona disse decidindo ignorar os dois homens e seus comportamentos tolos. — Você quer que acionemos os aurores?

— Não... — Sirius fechou os olhos tentando encontrar uma solução.

— Livre a um ano e já fugindo dos aurores, Black? Deve ser algum tipo de recorde. — Debochou Snape e Sirius controlou a vontade de fazer uma careta.

— Apenas estava no lugar errado, uma emboscada e os aurores apareceram, não os quero fazendo perguntas de porque eu estava lá. — Sirius mentiu facilmente, porque sabia que Greyback poderia estar por perto, ouvindo. — Greyback armou a emboscada a mando de Malfoy, que me quer morto para pôr suas mãos sujas em minha herança.

— Lucius? — Snape perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, seu amiguinho apareceu de máscara e tudo, Snape, me lembrou os velhos tempos. — Sirius disse sarcástico. — Consegui jogar uns contra os outros, quase consegui que Greyback fosse traído e morto, mas... uma luta começou, fui atingido por uma espada por um antigo conhecido e, então, os aurores aparecerão... — Cansado, Sirius respirou fundo para recuperar o fôlego. — Consegui sair de lá pelo telhado e meio que me arrastei para cá... pensei que em uma loja de poções poderia ter uma chance.

— Foi uma boa ideia e fico feliz que tenha conseguido chegar aqui. — Fiona disse apertando o seu ombro e pegando mais água. — Você perdeu muito sangue e, mesmo com as poções de reposição, precisa se hidratar e comer também.

— Se os aurores estão pela Travessa, podem acabar te encontrando aqui e Greyback lá fora, me parece o seu maior problema. — Disse Snape. — Quem deveria chamar para levá-lo a um lugar seguro, Black? Lupim?

— Não... não quero envolvê-lo, seria muito perigoso... Melhor, eu sumir por um tempo... — Sirius fechou os olhos. — Tenho uma amiga americana que está em Londres temporariamente para um trabalho...

— Como a contatamos? — Snape perguntou um pouco impaciente e recebeu um olhar irritado de Fiona.

— Envie um patrono... — Sirius disse, pois não sabia o seu endereço de flu. — Emily Denver... — Sussurrou o nome para que ninguém ouvisse.

— Pode falar livremente, Greyback não ouvirá. — Disse Snape que lançou o Muffiato a um bom tempo. — Apenas não posso impedi-lo de saber que ainda está aqui, afinal, você fede, Black.

— Hum... pelo menos meu cabelo é bonito... — Sirius devolveu a velha provocação.

— Chega vocês dois, parecem duas crianças ou pior, adolescentes mal-educados. — Fiona disse impaciente. — Emily Denver é o nome? O que digo a ela?

— Diga que o recruta especial precisa de apoio e dê a localização. — Sirius disse cansadamente.

Fiona acenou a varinha e uma espécie de pássaro pequeno apareceu em uma luz prateada e bonita. Ela disse a mensagem e o pássaro voou até atravessar e desaparecer pela parede.

— Pronto. Acredito que ele a encontrará. — Disse Fiona e olhou para Sirius que ainda estava pálido e abatido. — Acredito que mais uma poção de reposição de sangue e uma para dor para aguentar a viagem. — Olhando em volta pensativa continuou. — Temos alguma comida leve ou uma roupa limpa, Severus?

— Não. — Snape respondeu. — Tem alguns sanduíches na caixa fria, mas Black precisará de uma sopa, acredito.

— Sim. — Disse ela preocupada e foi até a caixa fria para ter certeza. — Posso ir em casa bem rápido...

O barulho da porta da frente sendo aberta a interrompeu e Fiona, Snape e Sirius sacaram suas varinhas, mas, apenas uma mulher alta, de cabelos marrons curtos e olhos de aço apareceu, também com uma varinha empunhada.

— Emily... — Sirius disse e todos relaxaram suas posturas.

— Ei, você chegou rápido. — Disse Fiona sorrindo suavemente.

Denver não sorriu e, depois de vasculhar a sala por qualquer perigo, se concentrou em Sirius.

— O que você aprontou dessa vez, Black? — Perguntou ela duramente.

— Longa história... — Sirius disse e lhe enviou um aviso com o olhar. — Emily, esta é Fiona O'Shea, dona da Rituum & Potions. Este é Severus Snape, ninguém importante. Mas, eles salvaram minha vida e preciso desaparecer por um tempo... essa localização está sendo vigiada... — Cansado, Sirius fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e tentando não desmaiar.

— Quão ferido ele está? — Denver se aproximou preocupada e sem se preocupar em cumprimentar ninguém.

Sirius ouviu as descrições de seus ferimentos e o que eles fizeram para salvá-lo, além de todas as recomendações para a sua recuperação.

— Ainda que chamar um curandeiro experiente não seria uma má ideia também. — Finalizou Fiona preocupada.

— Bobagem... — Sirius sorriu suavemente para Fiona. — Você deve ter feito um grande trabalho... Harry lhe dará um bônus quando souber...

— Tolo. Deve ser o efeito da poção para dor, só isso explica falar tanta bobagem. — Fiona disse exasperada.

— Ah não, Black não precisa estar drogado para falar bobagem, isso é parte de sua personalidade. — Disse Denver e Snape bufou tentando esconder o divertimento.

— Eu digo isso a anos e ninguém acredita em mim. — Disse ele e avaliando a mulher com atenção perguntou. — E, afinal, quem é você?

— Não é da sua conta, Snape... — Sirius disse o encarando com irritação. — Podemos ir? Não quero que os aurores me encontrem ou que Greyback resolva tentar sua sorte invadindo.

— Ele já tentou e o coloquei para correr. — Snape respondeu com frieza. — Greyback sabe o que posso fazer com ele e não tentará sua sorte aqui, mas poderia segui-lo e encontrá-lo, Black. Ele me pareceu muito determinado.

— Bem, deixe-o vir, vou adorar conhecê-lo. — Denver disse com frieza. — Quem é esse Greyback afinal?

— Te contarei tudo depois... — Sirius tentou se levantar e gemeu.

— Aqui. — Denver o ajudou e Sirius se apoiou em seu ombro. — Consegue ir até o ponto de aparatação ou devemos tentar o flu?

— Flu... — Sussurrou fracamente. — Não quero que sejamos vistos...

— Ok. — Denver o encaminhou para a lareira.

— É melhor irem para o Saguão que é uma lareira pública e depois partirem para o seu lugar. — Fiona disse os acompanhando de perto. — Melhor que tentar ligar minha lareira com a sua, poderia deixar pistas para traz.

— Isso é bom... — Denver falou com voz tensa por aguentar o peso de Sirius. — Obrigado.

— Obrigado, Fiona... — Sirius disse em um sussurro e, um segundo depois, sentiu o movimento brusco do flu.

O mundo girou e ele teria caído quando pararam, mas Denver o segurou com firmeza. Outra vez o mundo girou e Sirius perdeu a noção de tudo, quando a escuridão se aproximou.

— Vamos lá, Sirius... mais alguns passos, você consegue... — Denver disse e, praticamente o carregou até a sua cama, onde o deitou não tão suavemente. — Porra... Você é pesado, homem...

Mas não houve resposta, pois Sirius havia finalmente desmaiado.

— Bem, pelo menos você realizou o seu plano de se enfiar na minha cama. — Disse Denver ironicamente.

O som da batida ecoou no silêncio do corredor e, em segundos, a porta se abriu bruscamente. Harry se deparou com Flitwick, mas percebeu que ainda estava invisível e teve alguns segundos a mais para se recompor enquanto entrava na sala e tirava a capa.

— Tenho boas notícias. — Disse ele, decidindo ir ao ponto da questão e evitar perguntas, para as quais, teria que responder com mentiras. — Sei onde é a entrada e como abri-la, assim, podemos colocar nosso plano em movimento amanhã.

Harry olhou para os amigos e seu Chefe, suas expressões eram das mais sombrias.

— Harry...

— O que? — Seu coração disparou e seu olhar foi para o mapa temendo que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido com Ginny nos segundos em que não olhava. — Algo aconteceu?

— Não. — Flitwick apontou para a mesa onde havia chá, leite, chocolate quente, sanduíches e biscoitos. — Sei que não jantou ainda, assim, vamos nos sentar e conversamos.

Harry não tinha a menor fome, seu estômago ainda estava embrulhado com o cheiro de sangue... "Não pense! " Sua mente gritou e ele decidiu comer para não atrair a atenção. Sentando-se na poltrona azul, pegou alguns sanduíches em um prato e um chocolate quente para se aquecer. Logo na primeira mordida, percebeu que estava com muita fome e, olhando para o relógio, soube o porquê. Já eram quase 11 horas da noite e sua última refeição, o chá da tarde, tinha sido a quase 6 horas.

— O professor pediu para a Mimy trazer os sanduíches e ela fez os seus favoritos, como sempre. — Disse Terry tentando desfazer a tensão

Harry sorriu enquanto mastigava, tentando afastar os sentimentos negativos.

— Algo aconteceu? — Voltou a perguntar tentando aparentar tranquilidade.

— Primeiro nos conte o que aconteceu no banheiro e quais as suas impressões. — Pediu Flitwick, claramente curioso.

Respirando fundo e agradecendo por estar ocupado com a comida, Harry engoliu e resumiu os fatos, com grandes buracos.

— Fiquei esperando no banheiro, dei uma olhada em volta, mas, não encontrei nada que parecesse com uma parede secreta ou alçapão, mas, de repente, a pia rangeu. — Ele tomou um gole do seu chocolate. — Eu espiei um pouco e vi a grande pia circular do meio do banheiro se abrir e um buraco apareceu no lugar. Não pude ver dentro da abertura, pois ouvi passos, assim, me afastei para mais longe e fechei os olhos. Com minha magia, pude ver a magia da Ginny e ouvi o Tom falando com Freya... — Harry comeu mais do seu sanduíche para ganhar algum tempo. — Ele estava muito zangado com ela por falhar em me matar, mas que a prioridade agora era encontrar outra pessoa para escrever em seu diário. Riddle disse que procuraria amanhã no café da manhã, já que tinha perdido o jantar, por alguém vulnerável e depois levaria a Ginny até a Câmara para Freya matá-la. Um pequeno petisco, ele a chamou.

A raiva era possível de identificar em sua voz, mas sua expressão continuou calma.

— Então, ele percebeu que ela está lutando e tentando destruí-lo. Como, se não pode ler os pensamentos? — Neville perguntou confuso.

— Você acha que ela escreveu e contou a ele? — Terry perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Não. Ginny estava muito decidida a destruir o diário, não acredito que escreveria e muito menos contaria seus planos. — Harry disse convicto. — O problema é que não sabemos que tipo de ligação mágica ou emocional ela tem com o diário... — Ele pegou o mapa e colocou sobre a mesa. — Ela está em seu quarto e voltou a ser a Ginny, está parada assim a muito tempo, acredito que deve estar dormindo. No caminho até aqui, estive pensando que poderíamos ir até o seu quarto e pegar o diário, quer dizer, durante todo esse tempo em que ele esteve comigo, Riddle não conseguiu assumir. Isso deve significar que Ginny tem que estar com o diário, tocando-o, talvez, para que Riddle fique forte e possa assumir.

— Harry... — Flitwick hesitou e Harry voltou a se tencionar.

— O que? Porque está tão hesitante, senhor?

— Esse objeto, os meninos me explicaram e quero ouvir tudo o que sentiu quando escreveu nele, suas impressões, tudo. — Flitwick pediu sério.

Harry acenou e fez o que ele pediu, quando terminou percebeu que seu professor estava meio pálido.

— Professor?

— Eu... não quero acreditar, mas... — Flitwick passou a mão pelo rosto meio assombrado. — Eu não fui criado dentro da Cidadela dos Goblins ou ensinado como os goblins que trabalham nas minas ou Gringotes são. Assim como você, Harry, um bruxo, mas, crescendo no mundo trouxa sem aprender nossa cultura. — Harry acenou entendendo. — Meus pais, me mantiveram escondidos e os goblins souberam da minha existência quando eu já era adulto e capaz de me defender. Já lhe contei que me tornei um campeão de duelo por pura necessidade de sobrevivência e, foi por isso, que ganhei algum respeito dos goblins. Não aceitação, entenda, não posso viver na Cidadela ou trabalhar no Gringotes, muito menos saber os seus segredos de metalurgia, mas, a família da minha mãe, me acolheu o suficiente para me ensinar algumas coisas importantes. Sua intenção era me ensinar a maneira goblin de se defender, entendem? Eu era muito bom em Defesa, Feitiços, esgrima e até tinha aprendido algumas lutas marciais. Mas, foram meu tio e avô que me ensinaram sobre como encontrar magias escuras, como encontrar tesouros e desfazer alas e armadilhas mágicas que te matariam dolorosamente em segundos.

— Como um Quebrador de Maldições? — Perguntou Terry interessado.

— Sim, mas, entendam que não tenho o conhecimento ou experiência de um Quebrador, apenas, minha família goblin queria me ensinar o básico sobre as coisas sombrias que existem no mundo e como um goblin pode destruí-lo ou superá-lo. — Flitwick sorriu carinhosamente. — Acho que eles queriam se exibir um pouco, sabe, me fazer sentir que ser um goblin é melhor que ser um bruxo.

— Entendi. — Harry pensou com atenção no que seu professor estava tentando dizer. — E, seja o que for esse diário, foi mencionado por eles?

— Sim..., mas... — Flitwick suspirou parecendo perdido. — Isso que estou pensando, que eles me descreveram a tantos anos... Harry, é algo raro, abominável e, se for o que penso... Se Voldemort fez isso...

— O que é, professor? — Neville perguntou suavemente.

— Não ouso lhes dizer, não. — Flitwick negou com a cabeça. — Pelo menos até confirmarmos e, então, não terei escolha, mas... não, é melhor nunca saberem de algo assim.

— Ok, mas, ainda podemos ir buscá-lo e destruí-lo? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Sim, em teoria, mas... — Flitwick observou o mapa. — Ginny tem uma ligação com esse diário e ele, claramente, pode influenciá-la, sua mente, emoções, magia. Riddle consegue assumir e controlar o seu corpo e quem sabe o que mais, que não podemos imaginar. Ela está lutando, sua magia está lutando, sua mente, sua alma e ela pode vencer... O que quero dizer é que, se tirarmos o diário dela quando Ginny está nessa missão para se redimir e destruí-lo, poderíamos destruí-la no processo.

— Quer dizer que devemos deixar que ela destrua o diário? — Terry perguntou confuso.

— Não exatamente, primeiro, destruir esse diário não será tão simples e esse é apenas um dos nossos problemas. — Flitwick parecia muito preocupado. — O que quero dizer, é que não sabemos a extensão da ligação da Ginny com esse diário e, é possível que, se essa ligação não for quebrada antes de destruí-lo, Ginny poderia não sobreviver.

— O que? — Harry empalideceu de pavor.

— Pense no que o Neville disse sobre os Dementadores, como eles se alimentam de bons sentimentos e podem sugar a alma com um beijo. Essa conexão horrível, nos destrói a alma e tudo se acaba. — Flitwick parecia meio enojado. — Ginny e esse objeto tem algum tipo de ligação, mágica e emocional, acredito. Imagine que nós o pegamos e o destruímos, sem que ela ao menos saiba disso, quebramos a ligação, sabemos com certeza que a Ginny ficará bem? Fisicamente existe um risco, mas, suponhamos que sim, ela sobrevive a destruição do diário, como será quando acordar e perceber o que fez, involuntariamente? Harry, você disse que suas palavras foram que era tudo culpa dela, mas, que ela resolveria a qualquer custo.

— Sim. — Harry disse e bagunçou mais os cabelos. — Ela parecia muito angustiada, desesperada e se sentindo culpada. Então, o senhor acredita que se simplesmente a salvarmos sem que ela participe da luta e destruição do diário, isso lhe faria mal emocionalmente e, talvez, até fisicamente?

— Sim, ela está lutando e devemos ajudá-la a quebrar essa ligação por si própria. Sabemos que essa é uma conexão parasitaria, pois Riddle está se alimentando de sua magia e emoções, quando Ginny conseguir quebrar essa conexão, acredito que destruir o diário não será um risco a sua vida. — Flitwick explicou e os meninos acenaram. — Além disso, emocionalmente, ela estará mais forte, pois sentirá que se redimiu ao lutar contra Riddle, por vencê-lo. Compreendem?

— Sim. — Harry disse e olhou para o mapa. — Eu também não iria querer ser salvo, me sentiria muito melhor se o destruísse por mim mesmo ou pelo menos se conseguisse quebrar essa conexão porquê... — Harry acenou pensativo. — É essa conexão que dá poder a ele sobre a Ginny, é o que lhe permite mexer com suas emoções, pensamentos, controlar o seu corpo... Se conseguirmos que a Ginny quebre essa conexão, ela estará livre e isso seria importante.

— Além disso, se existe a possibilidade de que ela morra se destruirmos o diário sem quebrar essa conexão, me parece que não devemos arriscar. — Opinou Neville ansioso.

— Então, o que fazemos? — Terry olhou para o nome da Ginny no mapa. — Deixamos que Tom a leve para a Câmara e colocamos nosso plano em prática?

— Antes de mais nada, precisamos de uma maneira de destruir aquele diário. — Flitwick disse e seu tom era muito sombrio. — Harry, acredito que temos que pedir ajuda a Dumbledore.

— O que? Mas... professor, o senhor o ouviu, Dumbledore não se dispôs a esconder e proteger a garota que estava sendo controlada por Voldemort. — Harry disse tenso. — Olha, antes de seguirmos por esse caminho, o senhor precisa nos dizer o que é esse objeto e como destruí-lo, assim, com mais informações, podemos decidir.

— Não vou lhes dizer o que é, até ter certeza, porque, se não for isso, não quero que tenham o conhecimento de que algo tão escuro existe. — Flitwick disse com firmeza. — Mas, se for o que estou pensando, ele pode ser destruído com fogo maldito ou por algo que impeça a sua regeneração. Fogo normal, água, rasgar, explodir... nada disso funciona porque a magia negra inserida no objeto a regenera.

— Como se estivesse viva... — Harry disse suavemente, pois essa era a sensação que tinha do diário, como se ele estivesse vivo. — O diário precisa ser morto e por algo que seja tão poderoso como o fogo maldito.

— Não é uma questão de poder, o fogo maldito destrói tudo a sua frente e não existe contrafeitiço, apenas feitiços de contenção que são usados até que a magia ou ódio que geraram o fogo se acabe. Precisa ser algo que não tem reversão, um contrafeitiço ou antídoto...

— Antídoto? — Harry arregalou os olhos na mesma hora. — Como um antídoto para um veneno? O de um basilisco, por exemplo? Ou, uma acromântula?

— Hum... sim, de basilisco, com certeza, pois, apenas as lágrimas de uma fênix podem combatê-lo, como sabemos. — Flitwick disse pensativo. — De uma acromântula... não creio, porque existem antídotos, uma cominação de bezoar e poções antivenenos. No entanto, são poções muito difíceis de se preparar e o bezoar apenas retarda a progressão do veneno. Se você for picado por uma acromântula, a chance de sobrevivência é mínima, sinceramente, assim, é possível que o seu veneno destrua o diário, mas...

— Não há como ter certeza... — Harry pegou sua adaga e a observou. — Se conseguisse contato com o veneno da Freya, o Athame seria o que precisamos, pois, seu metal élfico pode absorver substancias ou essências mágicas.

— Mas, se você matar a Freya como planejou, não haverá corpo e não acredito que durante a luta, você conseguirá levar a adaga para suas presas venenosas. —Considerou Terry.

— Talvez, mas posso tentar. — Harry disse dando de ombros. — Além disso, podemos usar veneno da acromântula também e, quem sabe, funcione. Acredito que o fogo maldito seria o último recurso.

— Um recurso que me recuso a tentar na presença de vocês três. — Flitwick disse com firmeza. — É uma maldição dificílima de fazer e ainda mais de se controlar. E, é por isso que sugeri pedirmos ajuda ao Dumbledore, ele poderia realizar algo assim sem grandes riscos e, acredito que todos concordamos, o diretor tem que ser informado sobre a existência desse diário.

— Senhor, acredita que Dumbledore respeitará o direito da Ginny de lutar contra o Riddle? Se houver um risco de que ela morra quando destruirmos o diário, tem certeza que isso o impedirá? — Harry perguntou objetivamente. — Talvez, esteja sendo muito duro e desconfiado, Dumbledore não é mal, mas, é indiferente e passivo demais e sempre me deu muitos motivos para desconfiar dele. Não vou arriscar a vida da Ginny esperando a sua boa vontade.

— Eu também não. — Neville disse com firmeza. — Não aceitarei que ela seja sacrificada por ninguém, mesmo se o próprio Merlin aparecesse aqui, eu não concordaria com isso.

— Muito bem. — Flitwick disse pensativo e orgulhoso. — Eu concordo com vocês, mas temo que nosso plano precisa ser repensado. Temos que considerar não destruirmos o diário depois que a Ginny quebrar a conexão e sim, levá-lo até o diretor, para que ele o destrua, sem dar informações de como o conseguimos.

— Eu gosto disso, era o nosso plano antes do diário ser roubado. — Terry disse e olhou para o Harry. — Mas não acho que você concorde.

— Se o senhor disser que Dumbledore precisa do diário... vivo, para descobrir o que ele é. Se, o veneno da acromântula não funcionar e o fogo maldito não for uma opção, suponho que não teremos escolha. — Harry disse decidido. — Mas, acredito que devemos tentar, principalmente porque eu quero muito ter a satisfação de destruí-lo e penso que Ginny precisará ver isso também.

— Se o entregarmos para Dumbledore destruí-lo, a Ginny não poderá ver, pois sua identidade não será revelada. — Flitwick acenou concordando. — Ok, podemos tentar, mas... — O professor franziu o cenho de repente como se percebesse algo. — Espere um momento, que veneno de acromântula? Por um acaso, você tem isso na sua bolsa?

— Não, mas eu tenho um amigo que conhece uma. — Harry disse sorrindo com malícia.

Alguns minutos depois, Harry e Flitwick, invisíveis, bateram na porta da cabana de Hagrid. O frio era intenso e a noite muito escura, o céu nublado e prometendo mais neve em breve.

— Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com o senhor? — Perguntou Harry mais uma vez ao Flitwick.

— Tenho. — Seu Chefe respondeu com firmeza e eles ouviram passou, latidos e, então, Hagrid abriu a porta segurando a besta e vestindo um gigantesco pijama de flanela laranja. — Merlin me ajude!

— Quem... Harry? — Hagrid, sonolento e descabelado, sussurrou ao não encontrar ninguém na porta, como aconteceu mais cedo.

Ele e Flitwick entraram, tiraram a capa e Hagrid arregalou os olhos ao ver o professor.

— Hagrid, você disse que queria ajudar e agora é o momento. — Harry falou com firmeza.

— O que você precisa, Harry? — Hagrid disse depois de um segundo de espanto.

— Precisamos que você leve o professor Flitwick até onde Aragogue vive e nos consiga veneno de acromântula. — Ele disse e viu seu amigo abrir aboca de espanto.

— O que..., mas... veneno... Aragogue... quando? — Hagrid se confundiu afastando a cabeleira do rosto.

— Agora, Hagrid. — Flitwick disse muito sério. — Harry me disse da sua disposição em nos ajudar e é urgente que tenhamos acesso a esse veneno.

— Para impedir o Tom? — Hagrid sussurrou e olhou pela janela tenso. — Não tenho medo de dizer esse nome, mas, ainda fico com a sensação de que o maldito poderia aparecer.

— Sim, Hagrid. Eu lhe disse que tínhamos um plano e precisamos de um veneno mortal para nos ajudar a deter o Tom. — Harry o informou suavemente.

— Bom, se é assim, eu ajudo. Aragogue também ficará feliz em ajudar, tenho certeza. — Hagrid disse determinado. — Se me derem licença, me arrumarei em um instante.

Harry e Flitwick voltaram a ficar invisíveis e esperaram por alguns minutos até o Hagrid de sempre aparecer.

— Venham comigo. — Ele sussurrou e todos caminharam até bem perto das árvores da Floresta Proibida.

— Onde vamos, Hagrid? — Flitwick perguntou quando pararam. — Pensei que deixaríamos Hogwarts pelos portões.

— Não. Aragogue vive na Floresta, professor. — Disse Hagrid ajeitando a besta no ombro.

— Tem uma acromântula gigante vivendo na Floresta Proibida? — Flitwick parecia chocado.

— Bem..., hum, quer dizer, sim, mas ela vive muito longe daqui. — Hagrid parecia um pouco constrangido e seu rosto ficou claramente corado, apesar da noite escura.

Harry teve a impressão de que estava escondendo algo, mas decidiu que não queria saber.

— Nos separamos aqui, professor. — Ele disse suavemente.

— Você não vem, Harry? — Hagrid pareceu desapontado. — Queria lhe apresentar meu amigo, Aragogue.

— Hum... talvez, uma próxima vez, Hagrid. — Harry disse meio desconcertado. — Preciso ficar, o professor me quer descansado para o que virá amanhã.

— Harry, não devemos demorar, assim, me espere. — Flitwick parecia muito tenso.

— Eu esperarei, professor, como combinamos, mas temos um prazo. — Harry disse sincero. — Assim, se puder refazer os feitiços...

— Ok. — Flitwick acenou com a varinha em profunda concentração. — Neville e Terry também estão sem cheiro e som, apenas por precaução, mas, não acredito que será necessário. Desceremos para a Câmara Secreta juntos.

Harry apenas acenou, se cobriu com a capa e voltou para o castelo. Ele entrou no escritório de Flitwick, que se tornou uma espécie de quartel e encontrou Neville arrumando os colchonetes conjurados por Flitwick, enquanto Terry observava o mapa.

— Voltou rápido. — Terry observou.

— Hagrid não fez perguntas e concordou sem problemas, na verdade, parecia ansioso em ir visitar seu amigo Aragogue e se mostrou desapontado que não irei conhecê-lo. — Harry disse sarcasticamente.

Os amigos riram meio chocados, meio divertidos.

— Não sei como podemos rir depois da noite que tivemos. — Disse Terry sem tirar os olhos do mapa. — Você acha mesmo necessário vigiarmos a Ginny?

— Sim, absolutamente. — Harry se aproximou. — Não podemos correr o risco de que Ginny acorde mais cedo, talvez com um pesadelo e Riddle assuma, a leve para a Câmara e a mate, enquanto estamos dormindo sossegados. Somos os únicos que sabem o que está acontecendo e que podem ajudá-la.

— Além disso, decidimos não tirar o diário dela enquanto estiver dormindo e... — Neville parecia muito angustiado. — É nossa responsabilidade o que acontece com a Ginny agora, precisamos protegê-la.

— Ok. — Terry suspirou e acenou para os dois. — Podem dormir, pego a primeira vigilância.

— Nos revezaremos. — Harry olhou para o relógio. — Agora é meia noite, uma hora de sono para cada um e, às 3 da manhã, nos preparamos para descer. Se Flitwick não chegar até às 4 horas, descemos só nós três. Entendido?

Os dois amigos concordaram e Harry se deitou em seu colchonete. Neville e Terry sussurraram sobre algo antes do seu amigo Gryffindor se deitar no colchonete ao lado. Harry tinha certeza que teria dificuldade para dormir ou teria pesadelos, assim, se concentrou em sua meditação buscando alguma paz, forçou os acontecimentos do dia para uma classificação de importância, mantendo Ginny e o conhecimento de que ela era a garota que ele procurou por tantos meses, bem no começo da sua consciência. Nem percebeu quando dormiu, um sono pesado e reparador, seus sonhos eram sobre fitas vermelhas e quentes, suaves como seda, que o acariciavam e Harry sentiu uma grande paz ao ser cercadas por elas.

— Harry, acorde, está na hora. — Terry o chamou e ele despertou na mesma hora, completamente alerta.

— Minha vez de vigiar o mapa? — Ele perguntou se sentando.

— Não. Neville e eu no revezamos sozinhos, achamos melhor deixar que dormisse mais tempo. — Disse Terry e apontou para Neville que observava o mapa.

— Não deviam ter feito isso...

— Harry, foi você quem foi atacado por um feitiço e ficou inconsciente a algumas horas, além do fato de que lutará contra uma basilisco de mil anos daqui a pouco. — Neville apontou objetivamente. — Acredito que devíamos ter feito isso sim.

— Ok, ok... Obrigado. — Harry se levantou e se espreguiçou. —Vocês conseguiram descansar um pouco? Onde está Flitwick?

— Sim, dormimos, apesar de tudo e o professor ainda não chegou. — Disse Terry e começou a preparar um chá bem quente para lhes ajudar a despertar e esquentar.

— Merda. — Harry olhou para o relógio. — Não poderemos esperar...

— Ainda temos uma hora, ele chegará a tempo. — Terry disse com firmeza.

Harry apenas acenou sentindo um mal pressentimento. Porque nenhum dos seus planos estavam dando certo?

Os três tomaram chá e comeram alguns sanduíches, sabiam que não haviam como saber quando tudo acabaria e estar bem alimentados era o melhor. A tensão no ar apenas se acentuou enquanto os minutos passavam e Harry se levantou quando chegaram as 3:35 da manhã.

— Não vou esperar mais, precisamos nos preparar e descer. — Harry disse com determinação. — Não correrei o risco de ter todo o plano perdido.

— O que você acha que o atrasou? — Terry estava muito tenso.

— Não sei, mas... espero que os dois estejam bem. — Harry moveu os ombros tentando tirar a tensão. — Deve ser apenas uma longa caminhada, quer dizer, Hagrid disse que Aragogue vive muito profundamente na Floresta.

— Espera... — Neville ficou meio pálido. — Tem uma aranha do tamanho da cabana do Hagrid vivendo na Floresta?

— Sim, mas não podemos pensar nisso agora, temos que seguir em frente. — Harry disse tentando trazê-los ao jogo e, felizmente, os viu se levantar e endireitar os ombros com determinação.

— O que faremos em relação ao mapa? Um de nós desceria, mas ficaria na retaguarda para observar os movimentos. — Terry perguntou.

— Sei quem pode nos ajudar com isso. — Harry sorriu com certa frieza. — Acredito que é hora de acordá-los e tornar suas noites bem difíceis.

Harry entrou na torre Gryffindor com a senha e subiu até o 4 andar. Bateu na porta firmemente, mas, não muito alto, fez isso mais duas vezes até que George apareceu sonolento, confuso e cabelos bagunçados, vestindo um pijama azul claro com a barra quase no meio da canela.

— O que... Harry? — George se mostrou chocado quando Harry tirou a capa e entrou.

— Feche a porta. — Ele disse friamente. — Vá acordar o Fred.

George estava tão perdido que hesitou sem saber o que fazer direito, mas, automaticamente fechou a porta.

— Porque... quer dizer, o que está fazendo aqui de madrugada?

— Não precisa acordá-lo, eu faço isso. — Harry se moveu de um quarto para o outro por uma abertura bem larga na parede que os meninos tinham exigido quando souberam que ficariam em quartos individuais. — Fred! — Harry chamou sem se preocupar em falar baixo e acendeu as luzes do quarto.

George o seguiu de boca aberta e Fred pulou assustado ao ouvir seu nome gritado. Seus olhos se fecharam com a luminosidade e sua expressão era cômica de tanta confusão.

— O que? George? Harry? O que...

— Vistam-se. — Harry disse ainda frio e duro, tentando muito não explodir sua raiva. — Tenho uma missão para vocês.

— A essa hora? Que porra, cara! — Fred ficou irritado ao ver as horas. — São quase, 4 porra da madrugada!

— Harry, você está bem? Está agindo todo estranho... — George disse o encarando preocupado.

— Não, eu não estou bem. — Harry rangeu os dentes tentando controlar a raiva. — Estou furioso... absolutamente possesso... Vocês não fazem ideia de como queria... Mas, não posso pensar ou fazer isso agora, preciso dos dois e tem que ser agora. Vistam-se!

— Olha, você pode ser o nosso sócio, mas não é o nosso chefe, sacou? — Fred disse zangado. — Assim, nem pense que pode vir aqui e nos dar ordens, ainda por cima a essa hora. Se George quiser te ajudar, problema é dele, mas eu vou voltar para a cama...

— Reducto! — Harry apontou para a cama com toda a sua raiva e a explodiu em pó.

— Porra! — Fred saltou para longe. — Você enlouqueceu!?

— Vocês vêm comigo, agora, nada de bons sonhos para nenhum de vocês e por um bom tempo, espero. — Harry disse e viu como estavam completamente abismados. — Vistam-se!

— Ok, nós vamos, parece ser algo sério e importante. — George disse e lançou ao irmão um olhar que o mandava calar a boca.

Em 5 minutos, eles caminhavam de volta para o quinto andar. Os gêmeos estavam desiludidos e Harry sob a capa. Ele bateu na porta do escritório que foi aberta e os três entraram, voltando a visibilidade.

— Flitwick? — Harry perguntou na mesma hora.

— Nada ainda. — Terry respondeu sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

— Tem certeza que podemos confiar nestes dois idiotas? — Neville perguntou com frieza.

— Ei! — Fred pareceu indignado com o comentário. — Olha, eu não sei o que raios está acontecendo, mas quero algumas respostas do porque fui retirado à força da minha cama a essa hora e ainda sou chamado de idiota.

Harry os encarou ainda frio e duro, Terry não se preocupou em lhes dirigir um olhar e Neville parecia querer estrangulá-los.

— Quando chegamos a Hogwarts em setembro, na reunião no Covil, eu lhes contei sobre Dobby, Malfoy e como era importante observarmos e percebermos qualquer coisa estranha, fora de lugar ou alguém que não parecia muito com ele mesma. — Harry disse e os viu acenar. — Depois, lhes perguntei se os Lovegood poderiam ser desafetos dos Malfoys e vocês disseram que não, mas que os Weasleys eram.

— Isso tem a ver com o herdeiro? Ou aquela sua ideia de que poderíamos ser alvos? — Fred perguntou parecendo perdido e chateado. — Estamos todos bem, Harry, nenhum de nós foi petrificado ou atacado...

— Não? Tem certeza? Estão certos que todos os 5 Weasleys estão bem? — Harry perguntou e viu suas expressões confusas se tornarem levemente preocupadas, mas foram os olhos de George que mostraram algo. — Ah! Aqui, George... bem aqui, esse pensamento, algo não lhe parece tão bem? Porque não compartilha.

— Não é nada... eu, quer dizer... — George parecia meio perdido e seu rosto se fechou um pouco. — Minha irmã Ginny, ela tem agido um pouco... não sei explicar...

— Tente. — Harry disse com frieza.

— Olha, Ginny é muito corajosa e brincalhona, está sempre falando e falando, temos que pedir que cale a boca, mas, ultimamente, bem... não a vejo muito e, quando a encontro, ela anda meio calada, sem muitos sorrisos. — George olhou para Fred que deu de ombros porque não percebeu nada disso.

— Eu não percebi, porque não a vemos muito, mas, me parece normal, com toda a tensão da escola e com dois dos seus amigos petrificados... — Fred disse, mas parecia tenso. — Vocês sabem de algo diferente?

— A questão é porque vocês não sabem. — Neville disse chateado. — Harry os alertou sobre a possibilidade de vocês serem alvos, disse que a petrificação da Luna poderia ter sido um engano e o que fizeram sobre isso?

— Olha. — George disse e parecia irritado também. — Se vocês sabem de algo, queremos saber, mas não entendo como qualquer coisa disso tem a ver com a Ginny. Não passamos muito tempo com ela aqui em Hogwarts, mas, se tivesse algo errado, Ginny teria nos procurado. Além disso, nas férias de Natal, minha irmã era completamente ela mesma, toda feliz e animada.

— E, isso não lhe fez pensar? — Harry questionou tentando não julgar demais, afinal, ele também não percebeu nada. — Não você, Fred, que não percebeu que Ginny parecia meio estranha, mas George, você não ficou confuso com essa mudança de comportamento tão brusco?

— Eu... — George pareceu desconcertado ao perceber que isso deveria ter lhe chamado a atenção. — Apenas pensei que era a tensão e Luna...

— Mas Luna foi petrificada no Halloween! — Harry disse impaciente. — No Halloween! Eu lhes disse para olhar para ela, disse das possibilidades da investigação. Eu lhes disse!

— Eu... olhei, ela parecia bem... — George disse e Fred apertou os dentes sentindo raiva e culpa, porque nunca se preocupou em seguir o pedido.

— Ela não estava bem! — Harry gritou agora. — Sua melhor amiga estava petrificada e até eu percebi que ela estava triste! Vocês tentaram ajudá-la? Passaram mais tempo com ela? Perceberam que Ginny se sentia solitária?

— Não. — Fred foi sincero e engoliu em seco. — Eu... nem me lembrei do que você disse, sobre ela ser um alvo. Estávamos envolvidos nas pesquisas e... não havia tempo...

— E, ela os procurou? Tentou passar tempo com vocês? Tentou conversar? — Harry viu a culpa em seus rostos e rosnou de fúria. — Seus desgraçados! Vocês são seus irmãos! Deviam ter percebido! Eram para estarem lá quando ela precisou de ajuda!

— Eu... — George estava pálido. — Ginny disse que precisava conversar sobre algo... eu me lembro, Fred, um dia, ela me cercou na Sala Comunal e disse que era importante, mas, eu a dispensei, mandei que procurasse o Percy.

— Percy? — Neville perguntou pálido de fúria. — Aquele idiota pomposo que passa o tempo todo recriminando todo mundo por qualquer coisa? Acha que ela procuraria ele se estivesse com problemas?

— Não. — Fred respondeu seco e defensivo. — Estávamos ocupados, ok? Não tínhamos tempo para ela e Ginny tem seus próprios amigos do seu ano, não somos sua babá!

— Não é essa a questão. — Harry disse fechando os olhos e tentando se concentrar. — Ela não precisava de seus irmãos para jogos ou conversa fiada, Ginny precisava de vocês para perceberem que ela está morrendo.

— O que? — George e Fred perguntaram, pálidos e chocados. — Do que está falando?

— Onde ela está? Ginny foi petrificada?

— Não, ela está em seu quarto dormindo. — Terry respondeu levantando os olhos do mapa. — Venham ver.

— Isso é uma brincadeira? — Fred se aproximou tão rápido quanto o George. — Se é, não tem graça.

— Queríamos que fosse... — Terry apontou para o mapa. — Estamos vigiando a horas e sabemos que é sua última noite de sono.

— Voldemort a matará pela manhã. — Harry disse sem piedade e ouviu suas exclamações de choque.

— Mas...

— Não... não pode ser...

— Ela está bem, veja... — George parecia angustiado quando pegou o mapa. — Ginny está bem!

— Não está, não. — Harry disse e tomou o mapa de sua mão. — A meses! Ela não está bem a meses! E, como chegamos neste ponto? Como vocês e seus dois irmãos não perceberam nada? Eu estou furioso por ter confiado em vocês, eu sou o idiota! Eu! Deveria ter vigiado e cuidado dela por mim mesmo, mas pensei que vocês se importavam com ela!

— Nós a amamos... — George tinha seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Harry... Ela é tudo para nós, por favor... depois, você pode nos bater até nos matar, não me importo, mas, me diga o que houve com a minha irmã.

— Malfoy lhe deu um diário amaldiçoado no verão. — Harry disse ainda duro e frio. — Eu lhes disse, contei sobre o aviso do Dobby. Porque não levaram a sério? Porque não prestaram atenção?

— Diário? — Fred franziu o cenho. — Eu a vi escrevendo em um diário no fim do verão, era preto...

— É esse mesmo. — Harry disse e o viu arregalar os olhos. — Não sei como, Malfoy plantou o diário na Ginny...

— A briga! — George disse chocado. — Fred, a briga!

— O que é isso? — Neville perguntou confuso. Terry recebera o mapa de volta e vigiava.

George, então, contou sobre a briga de seu pai com Lucius Malfoy.

— Jesus Cristo! — Harry puxou os cabelos em fúria. — Não lhes ocorreu que isso era importante de ser dito? Por favor! Eu disse que Malfoy tinha um plano desde, pelo menos, o início do verão! Seu pai o irritou de novo e mais uma vez! Então, convenientemente, vocês se encontram com ele no Beco Diagonal no dia de compras e Malfoy provoca seu pai para uma briga! George! Isso foi de propósito! Ele precisava de uma distração para deixar o diário com a Ginny!

— Isso poderia ter sido resolvido a meses... — Terry disse, fechando os olhos de raiva. — Hermione não estaria petrificada, nós não teríamos quase morrido e... Ginny. — Ele os olhou com raiva. — Eu tenho dois irmãos mais novos e, às vezes, quero um tempo só para mim, mas nunca deixo de ser o irmão deles! Não dá para desligar! Não tem como chegar em Hogwarts e, de repente, Ginny deixa de existir para vocês!

Os dois tinham a cabeça baixa e pareciam castigados, culpados e preocupados.

— O que... esse diário... O que ele faz? — Fred tomou coragem para perguntar.

— Ele foi feito por Voldemort, magia negra... — Os meninos exclamaram de terror. — Flitwick disse que é a maior abominação que poderia existir e se recusou a nos dizer o que é exatamente. Ele foi em busca de algo para tentar destruí-lo...

— Mas, não podemos fazer isso? — George sacou a varinha. — Eu sei alguns feitiços que vão trucidar essa coisa.

— Nem Flitwick poderia fazer isso... — Harry suspirou e olhou para o relógio, mais 5 minutos e eles desceriam. — Pensem, foi feito por Voldemort e não será destruído facilmente, mas o pior... Ginny desenvolveu uma ligação ou conexão mágica e emocional com o diário.

— O que? — George se sentou, pois, suas pernas bambearam.

— O diário responde de volta, usando a tinta que escrevemos, Tom ou Voldemort é muito gentil e educado. Ginny achou que tinha um amigo mágico, mas, o diário tem alguns feitiços bem sutis que nos dá vontade de confiar e falar de si mesmo, uma sensação de segurança. — Harry caminhou de um lado para o outro enquanto explicava. — E, quanto mais Ginny escreveu, mais Tom deve ter se fortalecido, influenciando seus sentimentos ou pensamentos, mas ela não percebeu. Então, chegamos a Hogwarts e Ginny passava o tempo todo com a Luna, principalmente na nossa Torre, eu a vi sempre por lá e ela até dormiu algumas vezes no quarto da Luna.

— Não sabia disso... — Fred sussurrou assombrado ao perceber que mal se lembrava de ver sua irmã naquelas primeiras semanas.

— Mas, Tom percebeu e sabia o que tinha que fazer, tirar do caminho o que o atrapalhava. — Harry disse com dureza.

— Luna. — George parecia que ia vomitar. — O ataque a Luna...

— Sim. — Harry disse simplesmente.

— Mas... como? — Fred parecia perdido.

— Ele possuiu a Ginny, controlou o seu corpo, assumiu e atacou a Luna. — Harry disse. — Ginny estava dormindo naquele dia, mas seu corpo estava sendo controlado por Voldemort e foi assim que ele abriu a Câmara Secreta e atacou a Luna, Colin, Hermione e Charlie.

— Não! Não...

— Ginny jamais... ela... você não a conhece! Minha irmã nunca machucaria ninguém! Muito menos a Luna! — George disse, branco feito um cadáver.

— Ela não sabia! Seus tolos! — Neville disse irritado. — Não entendem! A conexão que ela formou com o diário o alimentou com sua magia, o fortaleceu enquanto Ginny ficava mais e mais fraca! Ele está matando-a lentamente! Foi assim que ele conseguiu assumir e controlar o seu corpo, suas emoções! Ginny está estranha e triste porque Voldemort está em sua cabeça a fazendo se sentir triste, solitária, culpada, rejeitada! E, quando ela lutou contra ele, quando ela tentou se soltar de suas garras, Voldemort lhe tirou a sua melhor amiga para que Ginny ficasse sozinha. — Neville riu sem humor. — Ele não precisou atacar vocês dois ou Ron e Percy! Porque vocês a deixaram sozinha por si mesmos. Ajudaram ele a prendê-la, amarrá-la e, mesmo quando Ginny percebeu o que estava acontecendo... ela não procurou por vocês. Ela não pediu ajuda e isso porque não confia em vocês, como poderia se mal se lembram que tem uma irmã.

Os dois adolescentes não responderam, estavam em lágrimas e pálidos.

— Ela sabe? — George disse horrorizado com tudo o que ouviu.

— Desde o ataque a Caverna. — Harry disse. — Ginny é muito forte, está lutando contra Voldemort a meses e acredito que pode vencê-lo. Foi um dos motivos que não desconfiamos dela, pensamos que teria que ser alguém mais velho, porque seria magicamente mais forte. — Ele suspirou e percebeu que o tempo para explicações acabou. — Precisamos ir...

— Espere! — Fred disse chocado. — Como vocês sabem disso tudo? E, se o diário está com a Ginny, porque não vamos lá e o pegamos?

— Sim! — George se levantou cheio de energia ansiosa. — Devemos fazer isso agora! E, se Flitwick não pode destruí-lo, pedimos ao Dumbledore, afinal, ele é... Dumbledore.

— Acha que é tão simples assim? — Harry perguntou levantando a sobrancelhas. — Acredita que teria lhes tirado da cama se, por um acaso, destruir o diário fosse o maior dos nossos problemas?

— Que parte de Ginny está morrendo ou Voldemort irá matá-la, vocês não entenderam? — Neville perguntou duramente.

— Mas... — George parecia perto de desmoronar. — Temos que salvá-la...

— Sim, e nós vamos, foi por isso que lhes chamei. — Harry disse suavizando o tom, dava pare ver como eles estavam arrasados. — Precisamos da sua ajuda.

— Claro. — Fred sacou a varinha e parecia pronto para lutar. — Onde vamos ou que faremos?

— Vocês ficarão aqui. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Temos um plano e acredito que salvaremos a Ginny, mas precisamos que vigiem o mapa, se algo mudar, vocês nos contatarão pelo espelho e...

— Espera! — Fred gritou em protesto. — Não ficaremos para traz! Nós vamos com vocês e ajudaremos!

— Sim! Sabemos mais magias que vocês e... Porque raios vocês, 3 segundos anos tem que fazer isso? Podemos chamar os aurores, Dumbledore, Vector... — George parecia que deixaria o escritório para fazer exatamente isso.

— Sim, façam isso e depois podem visitar sua irmã em Azkaban. — Harry disse apontando a porta, mas suas palavras os fizeram se paralisarem completamente.

— O que...

— Azkaban? — George parecia engasgado.

— Você acha que os aurores estão aqui para salvar a Ginny? Ou para detê-la? Prendê-la? — Harry perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. — Eles sabem, Moody e King, que o responsável é Voldemort, mas como provaremos isso? Todos pensam que ele está morto e o Ministro quer fazer uma prisão desesperadamente, para tentar limpar sua imagem e vencer as eleições.

— Mas..., mas, Ginny não é culpada... — George disse apavorado.

— Claro que não, a questão é que ela parecerá a culpada e, mesmo se conseguirmos provar a influência do diário, ainda haverá uma investigação, talvez, um julgamento. A história chegará aos jornais e ninguém nunca esquecerá. — Harry disse engolindo em seco. — Dumbledore disse que lutará para que ela não seja presa, que sua punição seja revertida em expulsão de Hogwarts, até porque os pais dos outros alunos não quererão que ela fique perto de seus filhos.

— Expulsão... julgamento...

— Merlin! — Fred puxou os cabelos em choque e com raiva. — Esses desgraçados! Ela só tem 11 ano pessoa com o coração mais grande desse mundo, eles não podem fazer isso.

— Achamos que foi por isso que ela não pediu ajuda. — Disse Neville e parecia arrasado. — Ginny sabe que os adultos podem denunciá-la aos aurores e teme confiar em seus amigos ou irmãos, pois poderiam contar para os professores.

— E, ela está certa. — Harry disse severamente. — Seu primeiro instinto foi correr para Dumbledore ou Vector, Ginny fez bem em não confiar em vocês, mas o fato é que ela está tentando resolver tudo sozinha e precisamos ajudá-la. Sabemos como, estamos prontos para isso a semanas, antes mesmo de sabermos quem era a garota controlada por Voldemort.

— Ok. — Fred disse e os irmão trocaram um olhar. — Mas queremos ajudar, ela é nossa irmã, você não pode nos impedir.

— Posso sim, tiro suas varinhas e os acorrento na cadeira se for necessário, assim, não me testem. — Harry falou com frieza. — Vocês não sabem o que faremos ou como e porque agiremos assim. Nós treinamos e planejamos a semanas, vocês apenas atrapalhariam, o que preciso é que vigiem o mapa. Se Ginny acordar e Tom Riddle assumir, vocês usam o espelho para nos contatar.

— Tom Riddle? — George estava confuso. — Quem é esse? E, como vocês sabem tudo isso?

— Como descobriu que a Ginny está com esse diário? Na verdade, como sabe tanto sobre esse diário? E...

— Calem a boca! — Neville falou irritado. — Nosso tempo é curto e não temos como explicar tudo em detalhes, isso terá que esperar. Harry já disse que temos um plano para salvar a Ginny e precisamos agir agora! Vocês ficam aqui e vigiem, não saiam, não chamem a atenção de ninguém, não contatem ou avisem ninguém, mesmo seus irmãos.

— Isso é importante. — Harry disse seriamente. — Não importam o que vejam nesse mapa, vocês não podem fazer nada, muito mesmo tentar interceptar a Ginny. Nós desceremos a Câmara e esperaremos por Voldemort, que é Tom Riddle e, é lá que lutaremos contra ele e a ajudaremos. Entendam que, se lutarmos aqui em cima, alguém poderia ver ou ouvir, seria muito difícil manter sua identidade em segredo.

— Flitwick deve chegar em breve, nos avisem pelo espelho assim que isso acontecer. — Neville disse e lhes entregou um dos espelhos, guardando o outro no bolso.

Os meninos pareciam perdidos, arrasados e incrédulos.

— Porque... ainda não entendi... porque não pegamos o diário e o destruímos. Porque a Ginny tem que ser levada até a Câmara? — George perguntou com voz trêmula.

— Flitwick teme que se a conexão que Ginny tem com o diário não for quebrada, ela morrerá quando ele for destruído. — Harry respondeu sombrio e os ouviu gemer de angústia e terror. — Ela está lutando, é muito forte e não desistirá...

— Essa é a Ginny, forte, guerreira... — George disse enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

Harry o olhou levemente surpreso com o adjetivo e acenou.

— Guerreira... — ele bagunçou os cabelos pensativo. — Sim, combina com ela. Precisamos ir, o tempo já se esgotou e estamos muito perto de o plano ser todo perdido. Terry, o caminho está livre?

— Sim, ninguém nos corredores, pirraça está nas masmorras. Acredito que poderemos ir sem problemas. — Disse ele e olhou para os gêmeos. — Não tirem os olhos do mapa nem por um segundo. Entenderam?

George acenou e assumiu o seu posto encarando o mapa meio determinado, meio desesperado.

— E.… esperem, apenas um precisa vigiar o mapa, vocês estão sem o Flitwick, posso ir e ajudá-los. — Fred disse ansioso.

— Não. — Harry respondeu com firmeza. — Você não sabe o plano e não tenho tempo de explicar, a última coisa que preciso é que acabe morto, Fred. Além disso... ficarem aqui pensando em tudo o que não fizeram nos últimos meses, sem saber se conseguiremos salvá-la, é exatamente o castigo que merecem. Faria o mesmo com Ron e Percy se tivesse confiança que eles jamais falariam sobre tudo isso a ninguém.

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça castigados e George o encarou com olhos desesperados.

— Mas... Harry, você vai salvá-la, não é?

— Não pretendo voltar daquela Câmara sem ela. — Respondeu com determinação.

Depois, ele tirou a capa e se cobriu junto com Terry e Neville. A caminhada para o banheiro foi curta e sem surpresas, quando chegaram ao banheiro, Harry se posicionou em frente a pia.

— Se algo der errado, usem o espelho e...

— Nada dará errado, Harry, estamos prontos e venceremos. — Neville disse com firmeza.

— Eu sei que pode fazer isso, Harry, confio em você. — Terry reafirmou com convicção.

— Bem, lá vai. Abra. Não, isso é inglês... Abra. — Harry franziu o cenho e visualizou uma cobra. — _Abra_.

Finalmente, ele disse em ofidioglossia e um rangido foi ouvido. No segundo seguinte, a pia começou a se deslocar; a pia, na realidade, sumiu de vista, deixando um grande cano exposto, um cano largo o suficiente para um homem escorregar por dentro dele. Harry desta vez observou com atenção e percebeu que esse cano íngreme não combinava com os passos que ouviu mais cedo.

— Acho que haviam escadas. — Ele sussurrou para os amigos. — Mas, descer por elas demorará muito, o melhor é deslizarmos pelo cano... — Ele engoliu em seco ao perceber que deveria haver sangue de Lockhart caído pelo caminho. — Pensando melhor, ir devagar será melhor, pois podemos chegar a Câmara com mais cautela. — Sem esperar por uma resposta, continuou. — _Escadas_.

E, o chão do cano se reestruturou com um barulho de pedras se esfregando e escadas apareceram.

— Legal. — Terry disse e parecia pensativo. — Adoraria saber os encantos que Slytherin usou.

— Podemos investigar depois. — Concordou Harry, depois guardou a capa, sacou a varinha e iniciou a descida. — Lumus.

Terry e Neville o seguiram, mantendo as varinhas livres para qualquer coisa. As escadas seguiam sempre bruscamente para baixo e haviam canos saindo para todas as direções, mas nenhum tão largo quanto aquele em que estavam. Harry perdeu a noção de distância enquanto desciam cada vez mais fundo sob a escola, para além das masmorras mais fundas.

— Isso está demorando muito. — Sussurrou irritado consigo mesmo por escolher as escadas. — Vamos tentar ir mais rápido, acendam suas varinhas também para verem os degraus.

Os três começaram um trote leve e, quando o cano, finalmente, nivelou, Harry diminuiu o passo.

— Irei a frente, esperem aqui. — Ele fechou os olhos, apagou a varinha e sentiu sua magia se expandir pelo ambiente, mas havia apenas escuridão, nenhum ser vivo mágico.

Ainda assim, ele continuou pelo cano até chegar ao fim e pisar em outro ambiente, Harry olhou em volta e, depois de ter certeza que a basilisco não estava ali, abriu os olhos. O lugar era um túnel de pedra úmido e escuro, suficientemente amplo para uma pessoa ficar de pé.

Harry afastou-se para um lado e olhou de volta para o dentro do cano.

— Podem vir. — Disse e acendeu a varinha outra vez. — Devemos estar quilômetros abaixo da escola — Acrescentou Harry, sua voz ecoando no túnel escuro.

— Pela umidade, estamos debaixo do lago — Terry sussurrou olhando para o teto. — Isso é muito perigoso, Harry, anos de umidade e sem manutenção das estruturas, todo o teto poderia colapsar a qualquer momento.

— Mais uma coisa para nos preocuparmos. — Harry sussurrou preocupado. — Vamos manter os feitiços de explosão ao mínimo. — Os três se viraram para encarar a escuridão à frente. — Vamos. E, lembrem-se, a qualquer sinal de movimento, fechem os olhos imediatamente.

Eles prosseguiram, seus passos chapinhando ruidosamente no chão molhado e o túnel era tão escuro que eles só conseguiam ver uma pequena distância à frente. As sombras nas paredes molhadas pareciam monstruosas à luz da varinha. Mas o túnel estava silencioso como um túmulo, e o primeiro som inesperado que ouviram foi o ruído de alguma coisa sendo esmagada quando Neville pisou no crânio de rato. Harry baixou a varinha para olhar o chão e viu que se encontrava coalhado de ossos de pequenos animais. Tentou não pensar em Lockhart e imaginar se Freya já o comera todo ou se haveriam ossos para traz.

O túnel fazia uma curva e, mais uma vez, Harry os deteve para investigar à frente. Não havia nada vivo, ainda que seus olhos identificassem o contorno de uma coisa enorme e curvilínea, deitada atravessada no túnel. Apenas por precaução, ele avançou um pouco mais e a luz deslizou pela pele de uma cobra gigantesca, colorida e venenosa, que se encontrava enroscada e oca no chão do túnel. O bicho que se desfizera dela devia ter no mínimo uns seis metros de comprimento.

— Ok. — Ele disse e seus passos se reiniciaram.

— Isso é da Freya? — Neville perguntou arregalando os olhos.

— Não sei, acho que não, mas, se for, tem alguns séculos. Freya é muito maior que isso. — Harry disse com segurança.

Então, eles continuaram pelo túnel, que dava voltas e mais voltas e parecia não ter fim.

— Isso é enorme. — Terry olhou para as paredes de pedras cheias de limo. — Slytherin deve ter demorado muito tempo para construir.

— Se arrumarmos a estrutura, poderíamos reutilizar os espaços. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Hogwarts já é enorme, mas, poderíamos usar como um lugar secreto para treinar ou algo assim. — Disse Neville.

— Voldemort conhece esse lugar e sabe como entrar, não há como ser secreto. — Harry observou. — Estava pensando mais em algo para nós, quer dizer, para os alunos.

— Como o que? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Um rinque de patinação, dependendo o tamanho dessa câmara. Um grande centro de treinamento e competições de duelos, quem sabe, poderíamos fazer competições com escolas mágicas do mundo todo. — Harry disse e viu seus amigos o encararem com surpresa.

— Isso seria incrível. — Terry disse.

— Com certeza, ainda que eu ficaria bem longe dos patins. — Acrescentou o Neville sorrindo e, um segundo depois, seu sorriso morreu.

Ao dobrarem mais uma curva, eles se depararam com uma parede sólida à frente em que havia duas cobras entrelaçadas talhadas em pedra, os olhos engastados com duas enormes esmeraldas brilhantes.

— Bem, acho que finalmente chegamos a Câmara. — Harry respirou fundo tentando relaxar a tensão. — Ok. Coloquem as vendas.

Ele observou enquanto os dois colocavam as vendas que encomendaram com JJ. Eram feitas com couro de dragão, forradas com pele macia para não incomodar o rosto e magicamente encantada para não deixarem o seu rosto, a não ser que você ou alguém a tirasse. Assim, não importa o que acontecesse, elas não cairiam do rosto por acidente. Harry não sabia o que JJ pensou quando fez a encomenda, mas, como sempre, a artesã não fez perguntas.

— Quando eu entrar, procurarei por ela e voltarei para buscá-los e posicioná-los. — Harry sussurrou, apesar de saber que não precisavam repassar o plano. — Não importa o que aconteça ou o que vocês escutem, não tirem as vendas.

Eles acenaram, já com as vendas e Harry colocou a sua também, afinal, ele era quem mais se movimentaria. A ideia da venda veio quando Terry lhe confessou que diversas vezes, durante o ataque na Caverna, ele tivera que se obrigar a não abrir os olhos, pois instintivamente, no momento de perigo, seu corpo parecia querer ignorar o conhecimento racional da sua mente. Harry entendera o perigo terrível e decidira encomendar as vendas, assim, não haveria o risco de abrirem os olhos no momento errado, como aconteceu com Charlie.

Sem necessidade de fingir que as cobras de pedra eram reais; seus olhos pareciam estranhamente vivos, Harry disse:

— _Abram._ — Disse num sibilo firme.

As cobras se separaram e as paredes se afastaram, as duas metades deslizaram suavemente, desaparecendo de vista e Harry, determinado, entrou.

Ele caminhou para dentro da Câmara escura com muita cautela, esperando ver a cor verde escuro como musgo podre da Freya em algum lugar, mas, isso não aconteceu. Tirando a venda, Harry abriu os olhos e se viu em uma câmara muito comprida e mal iluminada. Altas colunas de pedra entrelaçadas com cobras em relevo sustentavam um teto que se perdia na escuridão, projetando longas sombras negras na luz estranha e esverdeada que iluminava o lugar. Harry escutou o silêncio hostil e, caminhando mais alguns passos até o centro do imenso espaço, ficou em frente a uma estátua tão alta como a própria Câmara e que se posicionava contra a parede do fundo.

Harry teve que esticar o pescoço para ver o rosto gigantesco lá no alto. Era antigo e simiesco, com uma barba longa e rala que caía quase até a barra das vestes esvoaçantes de um bruxo de pedra, onde havia dois pés cinzentos enormes apoiados no chão liso da Câmara.

— O homem se amava, disso não tenho dúvida. — Sussurrou e observou o ambiente buscando os lugares mais seguros para posicionar o Terry e Neville.

Voltando a porta da Câmara, os encontrou tensos e com as vendas.

— Entrem e podem tirar a venda, ela não está aqui, mas, façam silêncio. — Harry disse bem baixinho.

Os dois lhe obedeceram e o seguiram para a Câmara, arregalando os olhos de espanto, mas se mantiveram em silêncio. Com gestos, Harry apontou o lugar onde queria que eles ficassem, estariam seguros e poderiam ajudá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Eles acenaram e Harry lhes entregou a capa para ficarem invisíveis, pois ele não precisaria dela. Todo o resto já estava combinado e eles tinham treinado, feito algumas simulações, assim, apenas tinham que acreditar que daria certo. Seus amigos voltaram a colocar as vendas e se cobriram com a capa, posicionados dentro de uma fonte vazia que formava um nicho na parede.

Respirando fundo, Harry voltou para o centro da Câmara, colocou à venda e se posicionou em frente à estátua, pois sentia que ela era importante. Onde mais Slytherin manteria o ninho de sua basilisco? E, onde ela teria hibernado por séculos?

— _Freya_? — Harry gritou com voz bem alta tentando soar como Riddle. — _Venha ao seu mestre_.

Ele esperou longos minutos e nada aconteceu, sua mente começou a considerar rapidamente as possibilidades. O ninho de Freya só poderia ser aberto com ofidioglossia? Deveria ser ou, então, Freya poderia ter tentado deixar a Câmara sozinha, sem um mestre a conduzindo.

— _Abra._ — Ele disse, mas nada rangeu e se abriu. — Droga. — Harry tentou pensar em outras possibilidades, o tempo estava se escoando.

Há algumas horas, Riddle a chamou e ela não estava presa, mas era possível que ele estivesse tão furioso que esqueceu de prendê-la em seu ninho. No entanto, ele não voltou e a prendeu, assim... Claro! Todas as aberturas se fechavam sozinhas, desde o banheiro lá em cima até aqui, então, provavelmente, quando Freya entrou no ninho, ele se fechou. E, ela sairia sozinha? Ela poderia se quisesse?

— _Venha até mim._ — Nada aconteceu e Harry ficou meio desesperado. Ele lançava algum feitiço? Será...

 _Quem invade a minha morada... Quem é o intruso na Câmara do meu mestre..._

Isso! Harry sentiu o coração se acelerar ao ouvir o silvo de Freya.

— _Freya, sou o pequeno inseto com quem lutou a algumas semanas, Potter, o inimigo do seu mestre._ — Harry disse esperando tentá-la.

 _Potter... você é um língua de cobra... esse é um dom raro... o que faz em minha morada... meu mestre o quer morto..._

— _Sim, também falo com cobras, posso até ser um dos herdeiros de Slytherin, mas não vim aqui para me tornar o seu mestre e sim, para conversar com você_. — Harry disse tentando não parecer ameaçador. — _Você poderia sair do seu ninho, Freya?_

 _Não posso deixar o meu ninho... Meu mestre deve abrir a entrada... se você é o herdeiro de Salazar... deve saber como me libertar..._

— _Eu não sei se sou o herdeiro, mas preciso muito falar com você, Freya_. — Harry hesitou pensativo. — _Seu mestre quer me matar e pretendo me defender, planejo matá-lo, mas gostaria de não ter que te matar_.

 _Você não pode me matar, pequeno inseto... Não tem força ou poder para isso... e meu mestre irá destruí-lo em breve..._

Seu tom era cruel e era possível sentir que ela não tinha bondade.

— _Eu vim aqui agora, Freya, com a esperança de que você concordaria em não machucar mais ninguém. Seu mestre é cruel e mal, sem honra ou nobreza, ele assassinou os meus pais e muitas outras pessoas. Mas, você, é apenas uma incrível criatura mágica e antiga que foi escravizada e prisioneira de Slytherin e Riddle por todos esses séculos._

 _Você quer me libertar... eu sou uma besta e seria caçada... estou protegida em minha câmara..._

— _Salazar te disse isso_? — Harry pensou tentando encontrar algo que a convencesse a sair. — _Eu poderia conseguir um lugar seguro para você, se me prometesse não matar ninguém, conseguiria comida e estaria livre em uma floresta grande._

 _Não posso prometer não ser quem sou, falante..._ _você não veio aqui para me ajudar... veio para me matar... não finja..._

— _Não estou fingindo, se sentir que posso confiar em você, que nunca machucará seres e criaturas mágicas, lhe darei um novo lar. Um melhor e mais seguro, posso fazer isso_. — Harry esperou e sorriu com certa frieza. — _Mas, nós dois sabemos que você não quer isso._

 _Não... Salazar era o meu melhor amigo... meu criador e mestre... servir o seu herdeiro é minha honra... matar e me alimentar também me agrada muito... pequeno inseto..._

— _Uma pena_. — Harry disse suavemente. — _Então, não tenho escolha a não ser te matar, Freya._

 _Você pode tentar... matar você deixará meu mestre muito satisfeito... eu não comerei o seu corpo... quero que ele veja que cumpri o seu pedido e matei o seu inimigo..._

— _Você pode tentar_. — Harry sorriu sentindo a proximidade da luta agitar a adrenalina em seu corpo. — _Mas, você precisa sair, Freya ou se esconderá de um pequeno inseto_.

 _Diga "Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts. "_

— _Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts._ — Harry disse sem hesitar, pois não podia mais perder tempo.

Ele ouviu um rangido de pedra se movendo no alto da estátua e imaginou que uma abertura se abriu no.… rosto de Slytherin? Seus sentidos, audição e percepção mágica, captaram o momento exato em que a Freya deixou seu ninho, descendo até que ela bateu no piso de pedra da Câmara, que trepidou assustadoramente. Harry a viu se alongar e se erguer a sua frente, vários metros acima do solo e, sabendo o que tinha que fazer, se ajoelhou mostrando o seu respeito.

— _Eu, Harry James Potter, invoco a magia como testemunha desta batalha. Grande e poderosa rainha das serpentes, em nome da magia que nos cerca e que alimenta o nosso sangue, eu te desafio a um duelo mortal. Desta batalha, apenas um saíra vivo e a honra será alcançada por nós dois. Que a sábia e poderosa magia nos dê a honra de seu julgamento. Que assim seja._

A magia crepitou, poderosa e intensa, o ar se tornou sufocante e Harry sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem e sua magia se conectar com a magia natural, ao mesmo tempo, suas palavras carregadas com sua magia alcançaram Freya que se agitou desconcertada. Em um segundo, ela sentiu mais do que em toda a sua vida, era como deixar de ver apenas escuro e passar a ver em outras cores. Sentimentos novos, percepções e sensações a tomaram, Freya observou o pequeno que a enfrentava de joelhos, mostrando respeito e honra. Instintivamente, sua magia lhe disse o que deveria fazer.

 _Eu aceito o seu desafio, jovem guerreiro. Que assim seja._

Mais uma vez, o ar se agitou e a magia reconheceu a batalha mágica. Harry sentiu a magia de Freya tocá-lo, mostrando espanto, respeito e vontade de vencer.

 _Você não veio até aqui para me caçar... veio duelar comigo..._

— _Sim. Eu sou um guerreiro, não um caçador_.— Harry disse levantando-se.

 _Posso sentir... que tem um coração nobre e bondoso... jamais tinha conhecido um bruxo ou criatura assim... talvez... eu seria diferente... se meu criador e mestre fosse alguém como você..._

— _Lamento, Freya, que nunca esteve livre ou conheceu a bondade... Eu também estive preso e cercado por pessoas que não tinham bondade em seus corações. Eu me libertei e, hoje, você também encontrará a liberdade. Sinto não poder deixar que você viva._ — Harry disse com sinceridade.

 _E... Eu lamento não poder deixar de matá-lo... somos quem somos... guerreiro_

Harry estava preparado para essa luta, pronto para vencer, não tornar a batalha longa e desonrar seu oponente. Depois da luta na Caverna, Harry planejara esse momento e sabia que venceria, mas, uma nova missão foi adicionada e ele tinha que tentar levar a adaga ao veneno em suas presas. Assim, Harry se afastou do primeiro ataque de Freya e erguendo a varinha, lançou o primeiro feitiço.

— "Praeto Nebula! " — Gritou em inglês e Harry sabia que era o sinal que Terry e Neville precisavam.

Uma nevoa densa e prateada envolveu a sala rapidamente. Era um feitiço elemental do Grimoire O'Hallahans, difícil de realizar e que sugaria sua energia se tivesse que fazer mais de uma vez, mas, seus amigos manteriam a nevoa sempre densa. Eles também utilizariam o Tenebronube, o feitiço de Mason que Harry usou diversas vezes na última luta contra Freya, que criava uma nuvem escura. A intenção desses feitiços era cegá-la e, sem poder cheirá-lo ou ouvir a batida do seu coração, Freya não teria como encontrá-lo. Ou assim, ele pensou...

 _Interessante... não posso vê-lo... cheirá-lo... ouvi-lo... mas posso sentir o calor do seu corpo e isso você não pode esconder..._

Harry franziu o cenho confuso quando a basilisco o atacou mostrando que realmente podia localizá-lo. O que raios? Cobras tinham um sensor térmico, mas Freya nunca o viu antes, então, como podia sentir o seu calor corporal agora? Ele não tinha uma resposta, assim, tudo o que pôde fazer foi se afastar e usar sua varinha para atacar e se defender dos ataques de Freya.

— "Buzzi! " — Um som alto e agudo soou pela Câmara. — "Lucioler! " — Fagulhas de fogo voaram em volta da cabeça de Freya e Harry esperava que machucassem seus olhos e a desorientasse. — "Ferupila! " — O impacto do feitiço era forte como uma bola de ferro gigantesca e Harry esperava que tivesse o efeito de um gancho bem dado em um humano.

Com sua estratégia mudando obrigatoriamente, Harry percebeu duas coisas. Primeiro, teria que desistir de tentar colher o veneno das presas de Freya, pois seria impossível chegar tão perto, se ela pudesse detectar o seu calor. Segundo, sem ficar completamente invisível como planejara, a luta duraria para sempre como aconteceu na Caverna, porque ele teria que se concentrar apenas em se defender dos seus ataques e não a matar de uma vez como esperava.

Sua mente seguiu para o plano B e, para isso, precisava de distrações e mais desorientação das varinhas extras.

— Terry! Use o "Vaporiom! " — Harry gritou pedindo o feitiço de Mason que criava vapor e calor, esperando que, ao aumentar a temperatura da Câmara, seu calor corporal poderia ficar menos perceptível.

Ele se manteve movendo-se agilmente, se desviando dos ataques da energia cor verde musgo, utilizando feitiços de desorientação até que a sala se tornou quase insuportavelmente quente e úmida. Harry percebeu o momento em que sua ideia funcionou, Freya se tornou confusa, hesitante, seu calor corporal se confundindo com a intensa temperatura do ambiente e ele conseguiu o que precisava.

— Dobby! — Harry gritou e esperou, um segundo, dois segundos... — Vem, vem...

Um estalo alto e Harry viu a energia azul elétrica na sua frente.

— Olhos fechados! — Gritou e, estendendo a mão, o agarrou.

— Dobby está com os olhos fechados, Harry Potter, senhor... — Sua voz era apavorada e tensa, um sussurro. — Está na hora?

— Sim, Dobby, traga o que combinamos e depois, pode ir embora, não o quero em perigo. Vá, bem rápido! — Harry o instigou e, quando o elfo desapareceu, ele já tirara a vassoura do bolso e a ampliara.

Freya, que seguia em sua direção, guiada pelo som da conversa, não teve chance nenhuma, pois, quando Harry alçou voo, tudo se tornou mais fácil e inevitável. Em sua vassoura, pensou Harry, não importava quantos sentidos ela tinha, a basilisco nunca o pegaria. Ele voou habilidosamente em volta de sua cabeça, o som do vento que seus movimentos rápidos faziam, a atraia, mas, quando Freya se movia tentando abocanhá-lo, Harry não estava mais ali.

— _Eu gostei do apelido, Freya, assim, hoje, sou o pequeno inseto irritante que a matará._ — Harry provocou sentindo que o fim estava próximo.

 _Mudei de ideia... inseto irritante... comerei você quando o matar..._

— _Desculpe, Freya, mas acredito que você já comeu hoje... Eu estava lá quando pegou o bruxo loiro..._ — Harry hesitou, pois não queria saber. — _Você o devorou inteiro?_

 _Sim... um lindo presente do meu mestre... Mas como poderia estar no banheiro se não senti o seu calor..._

Harry franziu o cenho desconcertado, pois não entendia... A capa! Claro! A capa deveria deixá-lo completamente invisível, inclusive o calor corporal! Por isso Freya não sentira a presença de Terry e Neville!

— _Apenas um presente do meu pai..._ — Harry sentiu seu coração se aquecer com o pensamento. — _Não sobrou nada do bruxo loiro, Freya?_ — Precisava ter certeza!

 _Apenas alguns ossos maiores... que eu regurgitei em meu ninho... porque isso lhe importa..._

— _Tudo me importa. —_ Harry sentiu um frio envolvê-lo ao pensar que teria que desaparecer os ossos antes que alguém os descobrisse.

Mas, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a energia azul elétrica retornou e, junto com ela, dezenas de pequenos pontos coloridos.

— Deixe-os e vá Dobby! — Harry berrou e seu amigo estalou ao partir. — Chegou o momento, Freya.

 _Galos... Você trouxe galos para a nossa batalha..._

— _Sim, ele são jovens e não te matarão, mas você ficará fraca... queria honrar a sua morte, terminando a luta o mais rapidamente possível._ — Disse Harry observando que a basilisco deteve os movimentos e ouvia atentamente os pequenos sons que os galos faziam.

 _O dia está amanhecendo... quando me mover... eles sentirão o perigo e cantarão... Então, você irá me matar..._

— _Sim. E, você estará livre, como sempre mereceu estar._ — Harry disse, parado em sua vassoura no ar e a observando atentamente.

 _Se tenho que morrer hoje... me sinto em paz em saber que será um guerreiro honrado e bondoso que me matará... Mas falhei com meu mestre..._

— _Você não precisa de um mestre... a partir de hoje, você é apenas Freya, a basilisco._ — Harry disse e esperou pelo próximo movimento no grande tabuleiro de xadrez que tinha montado. — _Adeus, Freya._

 _Adeus, guerreiro honrado..._

E, Freya se moveu bruscamente em uma tentativa final de matar os galos e vencer, mas, era por isso que haviam tantos, enquanto ela matou os primeiros 5, 10, 15, em poucos segundos, os outros, apavorados com o perigo, começaram a cantar. Era um instinto duplo de sobrevivência, alertar os outros animais do perigo e a sensação de que o canto era a fraqueza do inimigo. O amanhecer, que todos os galos poderiam sentir, era apenas um bônus extra e Harry programara tudo para esse momento.

Freya não morreria com os cantos dos galos jovens, mesmo que fossem mais de um, mas sua magia enfraqueceu, seu corpo se esticou dolorosamente e apenas o orgulho a impediu de gritar. Seu instinto, mesmo quando sentiu o pequeno inseto pousar em seu corpo, era lutar, ainda que qualquer movimento fosse doloroso demais e ela se viu quase implorando pelo fim. Mas, Freya esperou que se aproximasse mais, decidida a mordê-lo, pois morreria honrando o desejo do seu mestre... E, então, uma mão pequena e suave tocou a sua cabeça, carinhosamente, gentilmente e, uma emoção que nunca sentiu antes, a envolveu. Freya nunca foi amada, tocada ou afagada, seus mestres a viam como uma arma e assim, a usaram, mas ali, no último segundo de vida, Freya conheceu a verdadeira bondade e ela vinha do seu algoz. Ou, pensou, do seu libertador...

— _Você foi uma grande oponente, foi uma honra ter lutado e vencido nosso duelo_. — Harry sussurrou e pensou em tentar colher o veneno, mas percebeu que seria uma desonra tirar algo dela neste momento. Afinal, ele já lhe tirou tudo. — _Eu, Harry James Potter encerro o nosso duelo mágico, a liberto da sua vida de escuridão e escravidão. Te envio para a nossa mãe, a magia, que ela a receba, Freya e que você jamais se sinta sozinha outra vez._ _Magia, aceite a minha oferenda e julgue a nossa batalha._ — Harry ergueu a adaga, segurando-a com as duas mãos e, com um único movimento, a abaixou no meio do crânio de Freya com toda a sua força. O Athame penetrou facilmente, como se não rompesse o couro e ossos de uma basilisco de mil anos e acertou o seu cérebro, tornando a morte rápida e sem dor. Fechando os olhos, Harry disse as palavras ensinadas pelo pai de Firenze e que tornaria sua morte pelo Athame uma oferenda honrosa. — _Sit magia quod ipsius animae sit liberari, et diriget vos. Siderum custos tuus_. (Que sua alma seja livre e que a magia lhe guie. Que as estrelas zelem por você.)

Harry, verdadeiramente, não sabia o esperar a partir deste ponto e continuou a segurar a adaga com firmeza, mesmo sentindo que Freya se fora. A magia voltou a crepitar e estalar, pulsar, envolver e lhe tirou o fôlego de tão forte e intensa. Então...

— Ahhh! — Harry voou para o alto quando a magia pulsou para todas as direções, como se o corpo de Freya implodisse em energia mágica.

Harry sentiu a energia atravessá-lo, se conectar com a sua magia e se expandir para o todo, se tornando parte da magia da natureza e brilhando como fogos que iluminam o céu. A luz era de sentidos, de sensação e tão bom, intenso e limpo...

 _Obrigada por me libertar... não estou mais no escuro... agora estou em toda a parte... obrigada..._

Harry se engasgou ao ouvir as palavras emocionadas e suspirou quando a energia o pousou no chão gentilmente antes de se dissipar para sempre. Sobrecarregado com a emoção e a magia, que parecia sair por todos os seus poros, Harry se ajoelhou, arfando e tentando controlar a respiração. Quando conseguiu se levantar, suas pernas estavam bambas como se feitas de gelatinas, mas, Harry não se sentia cansado ou fraco. Na verdade, ele estava energizado e se sentia tão forte que era como tentar se ajustar a um corpo diferente. Sabendo que tudo terminou, ele tirou a venda com mãos trêmulas e, olhou em volta, mas tudo estava nublado pela neblina prateada, pelo vapor e quente como o inferno.

— Acabou! Terry! Neville! — Movendo a sua varinha, Harry disse. — "Ventus! " "Zepir Praezid! "

Os feitiços provocaram rajadas de ventos que dissiparam a neblina e o vapor, além de refrescar a Câmara. Enquanto isso, Terry e Neville removeram a capa, tiraram as vendas e o encararam.

— Acabou? — Neville sussurrou sem acreditar.

— Sim! Freya se foi, está livre agora. — Harry sorriu aliviado e emocionado.

— Mas... — Terry olhou em volta para as duas dezenas de galos jovens mortos, outros tantos que ciscavam assustados, mas não viu nenhum corpo de basilisco.

— Ela se tornou energia mágica e está em toda parte. — Harry suspirou confiante de que estava certo. — Freya faz parte do todo e está no começo de tudo.

— Graças a Merlin. — Neville parecia que precisava se sentar de tanto alívio.

— Você conseguiu! — Terry exclamou de olhos arregalados e ocorreu a Harry que os dois pareciam tão surpresos e aliviados, porque não confiaram muito em seu plano.

— Nós conseguimos! — Ele disse e, se aproximando, bateu em seus ombros. — Nós conseguimos! Obrigado! Não teria vencido sem suas ajudas!

Os dois ficaram de olhos arregalados ainda olhando em volta e para o Harry, coraram com os elogios e sorriram felizes e aliviados.

— Houve algum sinal do espelho? — Harry perguntou, receoso que Flitwick ainda não chegara. Ele precisava do veneno da acromântula! Era sua última esperança para destruir o diário, além disso, estava muito preocupado com a possibilidade de seu professor e Hagrid terem se ferido.

— Oh! — Neville pegou o espelho do bolso. — Sim, senti o espelho vibrar, mas decidi não o acionar, temi que Freya pudesse nos ouvir e não poderíamos mudar de lugar depois que ela nos localizasse.

— Bom pensamento, Nev. — Disse Harry e, pegando o espelho, chamou pelo outro. O rosto pálido e tenso de Flitwick apareceu na mesma hora. — O senhor está bem! — Exclamou aliviado.

— Acho que essa fala é minha. — Seu chefe parecia tentar examiná-lo. — Você está bem? Os meninos?

— Tudo certo. Estamos os três seguros e a missão foi cumprida com sucesso. — Harry não podia deixar de lhe dar um grande sorriso. — Como foi em sua missão? Tudo correu bem?

— Bem... — Flitwick parecia meio esverdeado e suor brotou em sua testa. — É uma palavra muito forte, mas, agora não é o momento de falarmos disso e sim, continuarmos para a segunda parte do plano. Eu cumpri a missão, o veneno está aqui.

— Isso é ótimo! — Harry se sentiu aliviado. — Eu não consegui o veneno da Freya na adaga, assim, essa é nossa melhor aposta.

— Bom, temos muito pouco tempo, o dia já amanheceu, Harry. — Flitwick olhou para o lado e depois para o Harry. — O gêmeos querem saber se agora podem ir até a Câmara?

— Não! — Harry gritou na mesma hora com voz forte. — Se eles não conseguirem se controlar ao verem a Ginny sofrendo e agirem impulsivamente, podem colocar tudo a perder e se machucarem no processo. Fred! Imagine como ela se sentirá se um de vocês acabar ferido ou pior!?

— Eu concordo, não se preocupe, vou trancá-los no escritório, apenas por precaução. — Disse Flitwick e parecia muito cansado, afinal, além de não dormir, ele fez uma longa caminhada. — Vou até o banheiro, é arriscado esperar mais...

— Ginny se moveu! — Uma voz falou ao fundo, era George, adivinhou Harry.

— Nosso tempo acabou, professor! Não precisa trazer o mapa, vou abrir a entrada para o senhor e vocês dois continuem descrevendo o que acontece com a Ginny. — Harry atravessou a Câmara, abriu a porta e disparou correndo pelo corredor.

Ele era rápido e venceu o longo caminho em poucos minutos.

— Ela está andando pelo quarto. — Disse Fred que assumiu o espelho quando Flitwick deixou o quarto. Apesar de falar com ele, o garoto ruivo não tirou os olhos do mapa.

Ao alcançar o cano, Harry nem se sentia ofegante ou cansado, pediu as escadas, pois elas tinham desaparecido e subiu a longa escadaria o mais rápido que pode. Quando alcançou a abertura, que estava fechada, ele pediu que abrisse e viu quando o rosto surpreso de Flitwick apareceu no alto do cano.

— Seja bem-vindo, professor. — Harry sorriu e os dois começaram a descer os degraus.

— Que interessante, adoraria investigar os feitiços utilizados por Slytherin. — Disse Flitwick com sua voz esganiçada.

Harry sorriu por ele dizer o mesmo que Terry, os dois eram mais Ravenclaws do que ele e Neville.

— Com certeza, faremos isso depois. — Harry diminuiu o ritmo para acompanhar Flitwick, mas logo ficou impaciente, além das pernas curtas, seu professor parecia muito cansado.

— Harry! — A voz de um dos gêmeos ecoou na escadaria.

— O que? — Ele parou e olhou o espelho, encontrando o seu rosto branco e apavorado.

— Não é mais a Ginny! O nome no quarto dela mudou para Tom Riddle! — Disse Fred e George parecia querer sair da sala.

— Precisamos ir até ela! Temos que ajudá-la!

— George! Escute! Esse é Voldemort! Ele não hesitará em matá-los! Isso destruirá a Ginny, mesmo Azkaban não seria tão ruim! Temos um plano e precisamos que vocês parem de gritar ou alguém acabará por ouvir! — Harry usou toda a sua voz de liderança e os viu olharem pelo espelho e acenarem muito angustiados. — Ok. Onde está o Riddle agora?

— Está saindo da Torre. — Disse Fred e seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas que parecia se esforçar para impedir de cair.

— Ok, nosso tempo acabou de vez. Professor, monte em minhas costas, precisamos correr, a Câmara fica longe e precisamos nos preparar para a chegada de Riddle. — Harry se agachou e Flitwick resmungou.

— Outra vez... duas vezes carregado em uma noite, só pode ser brincadeira... — Mas, ele pulou nas costas do Harry e se segurou firmemente quando ele começou a descer as escadas correndo.

Quando elas terminaram, Harry correu pelo corredor escuro, apenas a varinha acesa de Flitwick iluminava um pouco o caminho, assim, ele confiou em sua magia para guiá-lo. Quando chegaram na porta da Câmara, ela voltara a se fechar e Harry desceu Flitwick, antes de abri-la.

— Chegamos. — Harry entrou e encontrou Terry Neville praticamente no mesmo lugar.

— Uau! Você foi rápido! — Terry disse surpreso, pois a distância era grande.

— Fui e voltei correndo. — Disse Harry simplesmente e não percebeu que os três pareceram surpresos porque ele não estava ofegante ou parecia fisicamente cansado. — Fred, onde ele está?

— Harry, ele parou em uma sala de aula abandonada do 6 andar. Ginny voltou por alguns segundos no corredor, depois, Riddle retornou e entrou na sala. — Fred respondeu sério.

— Ela está lutando. — Harry disse e sorriu meio orgulhoso.

— Isso mostra muita força e ela só tem 11 anos. — Flitwick parecia impressionado.

— Ok, enquanto a Ginny luta, nós nos preparamos, Tom não a deixará pedir ajuda a algum professor, assim, ele a trará para cá o mais rápido possível. — Harry olhou em volta para a bagunça de galos mortos e os vivos. — Precisamos desaparecer tudo isso, professor. E, nós limparemos. Vocês continuem observando e nos contando o que acontece com a Ginny.

Flitwick desapareceu os galos mortos e enviou os vivos para o jardim, enquanto isso, Harry, Neville e Terry limparam as penas e sangue que eram mais fáceis de desaparecer com os feitiços de limpeza que conheciam. Fred continuou a narrar o que via no mapa.

— Ele desceu até o segundo andar, mas não entrou no corredor... Ginny voltou, ela parece estar tentando ir para a direção oposta, talvez a Torre... Riddle voltou, ele desceu para o Grande Salão...

— Porque ele está lá e não indo para a Câmara? E, porque a Ginny não pede ajuda? Tem muitos alunos e professores tomando o café da manhã. — George perguntou confusos.

— Ele quer encontrar alguém que considere solitário e vulnerável para poder escrever em seu diário. Provavelmente, Riddle pretende encantá-lo para que a pessoa receba o diário em seu quarto ou algo assim. Depois, pretende vir aqui com a intenção de matar a Ginny. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Isso não seria difícil de fazer, se ele souber o nome, não precisa da localização do quarto. — Flitwick disse. — Apenas um encanto para encontrar fulano de tal e o diário aparece onde o aluno escolhido estiver. E, Riddle é muito esperto e capaz, assim, deve ter desiludido e silenciado a Ginny, quando percebeu que ela estava lutando, para não correr o risco de ela assumir e gritar por ajuda.

— Parece isso... Eles estão no meio do Salão e quando a Ginny volta, mesmo que sejam por alguns segundos, ela não se aproxima de ninguém... Espere. — Fred parou e franziu o cenho. — Riddle se aproximou de uma menina, Leda Pilnner, parece a mesa da Hufflepuff.

— Acho que ele escolheu sua próxima vítima... — Harry olhou para Neville que acenou pensando a mesma coisa. Precisavam conhecer essa menina e ter certeza que não estivesse mais solitária.

— Ele deixou o Grande Salão... — Fred parecia angustiado. — Harry... Ele está indo para o banheiro e a Ginny fica indo e voltando, ela caminha na direção oposta, mas, ele volta e continua no caminho...

— Ela deve estar desesperada, se souber que ele pretende matá-la... Merlin, Ginny deve acreditar que está indo para a sua morte... — George sussurrou arrasado.

— Mas ela não está e nós vamos estar bem aqui para ajudá-la a vencer essa luta. — Harry falou com firmeza. — Vamos nos preparar, vocês dois ficam embaixo da capa e o professor se desilude. Eu ficarei atrás de uma das colunas e, quando ele entrar, o enfrentarei. Se houver um duelo, interfiram para me proteger, não machucar a Ginny. Ok?

Os três acenaram em concordância.

— E nós? — Sussurrou George.

— Rezem, para que consigamos vencer essa próxima batalha. É a mais importante. — Harry disse, desligou o espelho e o entregou ao Neville.

Ele e Terry se afastaram para a fonte e se cobriram com a capa. Flitwick estendeu o veneno e Harry acenou negativamente.

— E, se eu quebrar na luta? — Ele perguntou ansioso.

— O vidro é inquebrável. Você terá que abrir para usar o veneno no diário. — Disse Flitwick, Harry o pegou e colocou no bolso de sua jaqueta. — Boa sorte.

— Obrigado. — Harry o observou desaparecer.

Tenso, ele se colocou atrás de uma das colunas e esperou. Não foram mais do que 10 minutos e a porta se abriu, passos suaves soaram e, pela primeira vez, Harry viu Ginny Weasley sendo possuída por Tom Riddle. Seu rosto estava tenso e malicioso, seus olhos castanhos frios e duros, havia uma aura de crueldade que não combinava em nada com a menina alegre e calorosa que Harry conheceu.

— Finalmente me livrarei de você, sua garota insuportável! — Sua voz era fria e dura. — Pedirei a minha Freya que lhe cause muita dor, é o que merece por se colocar em meu caminho e tentar destruir os meus planos. _Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts_.

Mas, Riddle não tinha percebido que a boca da grande estátua de Slytherin já estava aberta, apenas quando nenhum barulho soou, ele olhou para cima e franziu o cenho confuso.

— _Freya?_ — Silêncio e Riddle deu alguns passos mais perto da estátua. — _Freya, você está aí, minha querida_?

Silenciosamente, Harry caminhou e se posicionou às suas costas.

— Ela não vai responder — disse Harry em tom de falso lamento.

Tom Riddle se virou abruptamente na sua direção de varinha empunhada.

— Potter! Mas... Como!? — Seu tom era incrédulo e meio aterrorizado.

— _Freya, você está aí, minha querida?_ — Harry o repetiu em ofidioglossia em tom de deboche.

— Você... — Riddle parecia sem palavras. — Você é como eu...

— Não, Tom, eu não sou nada como você e, não sinto muito em te informar que seus planos... Bem, como se diz, Boom! Explodiram, meio que, literalmente. — Disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

— Freya... o que... Que é que você quer dizer com "ela não vai responder"? — Perguntou e parecia meio desesperado, zangado. — Ela não está... não está...?

— Morta? Sim, com certeza. Antes, tivemos uma longa conversa, depois a enviei para um lugar melhor do que essa Câmara, onde foi prisioneira por séculos. — Harry abriu os braços e gesticulou para o espaço.

Tom pareceu deixar o desespero de lado e se concentrar na fúria. O rosto lindo de Ginny se contorceu em uma careta cruel e carregada de ódio.

— Vou matá-lo! — Gritou ele e Harry acenou tranquilamente com a cabeça.

— Não, Ginny vai matá-lo. Ela está lutando e, quer saber, você não tem a menor chance. — Harry olhou para os olhos castanhos com intensidade. — Certo, Ginny?

E, observou seus olhos castanhos chocolate mudarem e expressarem surpresa, dor, medo, desespero e, o mais importante, esperança!

— Harry!


	71. A Chama Elétrica

Notas do Autor

 **Pessoal, apenas uma mensagem antes que alguém me pergunte ou suponha isso. Essa não é uma história de soul bond! Eu as amo e tenho uma ideia com esse tema que quero escrever depois que terminar essa fic, mas Harry, O Ravenclaw, não irá nesta direção. Se vocês acompanharam tudo o que escrevi sobre a magia natural e de cada bruxo, além dos recados do Portal, além do interesse do Harry em Ginny, que existiu desde o principio, ainda que ele seja muito jovem para entender porque sempre a nota. Se, acompanharam tudo isso, entenderão o que aconteceu neste capítulo e até o que o Harry ainda não admitiu, mas, quase entendeu. Espero que gostem! Revisem e, se alguém não entender, me pergunte que respondo sem problemas!**  
 **Até mais, Tania**  
 **PS: Uma revisão, ando meio cansada para fazer uma dupla, desculpe**

Capítulo 70

Ginny acordou bem cedo naquele domingo e sua mente foi direto para a decisão que tomou na noite anterior de enviar uma carta ao seu irmão Bill, pedindo sua ajuda. Apesar de cansada, ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro se arrumar, decidida a enviar a carta para o Egito o mais rápido possível. Enquanto tomava um banho quente, sua mente se questionou de o porquê não ter pensado nisso antes. Porque não pedira a ajuda ao Bill? Mesmo os gêmeos, se ela pedisse segredo, talvez, eles a ajudassem e não contassem nada aos professores ou seus pais. Mas, pensou, eles também não saberiam como destruir o diário e Ginny sentia-se envergonhada em lhes contar o que fizera. Não, pensou, esperaria por Bill, seu irmão mais velho sempre a apoiara em tudo e a ajudaria sem fazer julgamentos. Enquanto isso, decidiu, ela manteria o diário escondido em seu baú, pois o mais importante era que ninguém mais estava em perigo, muito menos o Harry.

Quando ficou pronta, Ginny foi até a mesa pegar a carta que escrevera na noite anterior, mas franziu o cenho quando encontrou outra letra escrita no pergaminho. Arregalando os olhos, ela leu as palavras...

 _Querida Ginevra, estava sentindo a sua falta e fico muito triste que planeje destruir o seu único amigo. Infelizmente, para você, sua ingrata, não pode se livrar de mim tão facilmente. Você é minha, Ginevra, para eu dispor como quiser e, ontem, ao assumir o seu corpo, provei isso._

 _Não tema, minha querida, seu sofrimento está bem perto do fim. Assim que encontrar alguém fraco e solitário como você, para escrever em meu diário, eu a levarei para a minha amiga Freya, minha linda basilisco, para que ela a mate dolorosamente. Adoraria brincar mais com você, Ginevra, mas, você não me deu escolha e prometo muita dor por ter sido tão tola ao me desafiar._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Seu amigo Tom_

Ginny soltou a carta horrorizada. Não! Não! Não! Ela não escreveu no diário! Como? Não era possível! Ela dormira, apenas dormira! Olhando para o diário sobre a mesa tentou se lembrar de qualquer coisa que acontecera na noite anterior, mas, nada lhe veio à mente. Ela pegara o diário do Harry e o colocara sobre a mesa, depois, tentara destruí-lo outra vez, mais e mais, até perceber que era impossível. Então, ela escreveu a carta e foi dormir, pois estava exausta... Será que era isso? Sua exaustão significava que o diário ficava mais forte? Mas, como? Ela não entendia!

Apavorada, Ginny andou de um lado para o outro do quarto, torcendo as mãos e tentando pensar no que fazer. E, se ela machucou mais alguém na noite anterior? Pois, se Tom assumiu, poderia ter levado a basilisco e petrificado... pior, matado alguém! Não podia esperar pelo Bill! Tinha que pedir ajuda agora! Mas, quem? Quem? Talvez... Dumbledore. Sim! O diretor era muito poderoso e saberia como destruir esse diário, que deve ter sido feito com magia negra e ela imploraria por misericórdia, diria que não sabia o que acontecia e pediria para ele não chamar os aurores. Sua mãe sempre dizia que Dumbledore era o maior bruxo do mundo e que tinha um grande coração. Ele a ajudaria! Tinha que ajudar!

Angustiada, Ginny pegou o diário e caminhou para a porta, mas, antes de alcançá-la, seu mundo ficou disforme, uma sonolência estranha a envolveu e ela se sentiu dormir.

Tom assumiu e percebeu sua intenção sem precisar ler seus pensamentos. O fato dela segurar o diário e estar indo em direção a porta, lhe disse que Ginny pretendia pedir ajuda a alguém para destruí-lo.

— Lamento, garotinha tola. Hoje, o único que morrerá será você. — Disse ele e, se desiludindo, rapidamente deixou a Torre.

Ainda era muito cedo, mas haveriam crianças tomando o café da manhã e ele poderia encontrar alguém solitário e vulnerável para receber o seu diário. Se fosse necessário esperar por mais crianças...

— Agghhh! — Tom gemeu quando a magia e a consciência de Ginny lutou contra ele e o afastou bruscamente do controle.

Ginny despertou e olhou em volta apavorada! Onde estava? O que? Ela dormiu, por alguns minutos, ela dormiu! Tom! Era Tom! Tinha certeza que ele assumiu, mas... Como? Tinha que pedir ajuda! Percebendo que estava no sexto andar, decidiu ir até o escritório da Vector que ficava no sétimo andar, perto da entrada da Torre Gryffindor. Não deu mais do que alguns passos, quando sentiu a vertigem envolvê-la...

— Não! — Gritou no corredor vazio, sem perceber que estava desiludida e, então, tudo se apagou.

— Maldita garota estúpida! — Tom sussurrou ao voltar a assumir com muito esforço.

Entrando em uma sala vazia, percebeu que teria que mudar seus planos. Teria que usar o feitiço de invisibilidade mais forte que tinha e silenciar a garota, além de encontrar alguém para substituí-la o mais rapidamente possível. Segurando a varinha, percebeu que suas mãos estavam trêmulas e não tinha muita força, ainda assim, teria que usar toda a energia mágica de Ginevra, pelos menos, até chegarem a Câmara. Decidido, Tom, reforçou o feitiço de desilusão e a silenciou, antes de voltar a descer as escadas. No segundo andar, hesitou, pensando se valeria a pena tentar encontrar outra pessoa ou deveria apenas matar a garota de vez. No entanto, não podia deixar o diário esquecido para sempre na Câmara e, sem sua ajuda, Freya não conseguiria...

— Aggghhhh! — Gemeu quando Ginny emergiu bruscamente.

Ginny arfou sem fôlego e cansada. Não! Onde estava? Olhando em volta, percebeu que ele a estava levando para o banheiro, talvez, a entrada da Câmara fosse lá! Ele ia matá-la! Precisava voltar e pedir ajuda a Vector! Ginny apressadamente subiu mais alguns degraus tentando voltar ao sétimo andar. Então, de repente, Percy apareceu do quinto andar caminhando de mãos dadas com uma garota de cabelos castanhos encaracolados. Apavorada, Ginny decidiu pedir sua ajuda, mesmo que ele chamasse os aurores. Não tinha escolha!

— Percy! Me ajuda! — Mas, nenhum som saiu de sua boca e Ginny arregalou os olhos. — Percy! Percy!

Ainda, apenas silêncio e os sussurros trocados pelos dois adolescentes sorridentes que passaram ao seu lado sem percebê-la. Então, Ginny se olhou e viu que estava invisível. Não! Como pediria ajuda se ninguém poderia vê-la! A vertigem e sonolência voltou como uma onda e tudo escureceu...

Tom arfou sentindo-se fraco e percebeu que seu tempo se escoava rapidamente. Se continuasse assim, Ginevra morreria antes de chegarem a Freya. Maldição! Sem hesitar mais, Tom desceu para o Grande Salão que estava meio vazio... Porque? Olhando para o relógio, percebeu que eram quase 8 horas, as aulas começariam em breve e já deveriam ter mais alunos tomando o café da manhã. Irritado, ele olhou em volta procurando qualquer garota ou garoto que lhe parecesse um bom alvo. Sorriu ao encontrar uma menina na mesa da Hufflepuff, ela estava sentada sozinha e comendo uma grande quantidade de comida, apesar de estar claramente obesa. Os Puffs sempre foram os mais patéticos! Quando dominasse o mundo mágico, apenas a casa Slytherin existiria e seres fracos como esses, sangue ruim, com certeza, seriam mortos antes de pousarem os olhos no nobre castelo de Hogwarts!

Ele deu alguns passos em sua direção avaliando com algum nojo a maneira ansiosa e glutona com que comia os ovos, tortas e bacons, parecia até que temia ter a comida roubada... Sorrindo, Tom entendeu bem, ela devia ser uma órfã! Vivia em algum orfanato miserável como aquele em que ele crescera e tinha que disputar a comida horrorosa que era servida, se não quisesse morrer de fome. Então, quando estava em Hogwarts, se alimentava para compensar a fome que passava no orfanato e... Uma dor aguda pareceu rasgá-lo e tudo desapareceu.

Ginny olhou em volta sentindo o coração acelerado e percebeu a menina que estava em sua frente. Não!

— Alguém me ajuda! — Ela se afastou da garota e caminhou pelo Grande Salão. — Por favor! Alguém me ajuda!

Mas, ninguém a viu ou ouviu e Ginny decidiu tomar uma medida desesperada. Movendo os braços, empurrou a louça de ouro para o chão e o estrondo ecoou por todo o imenso salão quase vazio. As pessoas olharam surpresas, McGonagall parou de falar com a Sra. T e observou com sua expressão severa, mas, ao não ver nada, voltou a conversa, enquanto a magia dos pratos e copos os levavam de volta para a mesa.

— Não! Aqui! Eu estou aqui! — Gritou e decidiu correr até a professora de Transfiguração e tocá-la.

Mas, a escuridão a perseguiu e tudo deixou de existir.

Tom retornou com um grunhido de ódio. Maldita garota! Voltando até a garota, talvez do 4º ano da Hufflepuff, percebeu que precisava do seu nome ou teria que encantá-la... Sim, a Confundiria para ir até o banheiro e pegar o diário, Freya poderia largá-lo lá, depois que Ginevra estivesse morta.

— Ei, Pilnner! — Um garoto do sexto ano mais abaixo na mesa chamou em tom de deboche. — Será que suas flatulências foram tão fortes que derrubaram os pratos?

A garota gorda o encarou com olhos arregalados de horror e corou como um tomate. Tom sorriu ao ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, enquanto ela encarava o prato e voltava a comer, tentando ignorar a provocação.

— Cuidado, pessoal, Leda Pilnner tem um peido mágico poderoso! — Disse um colega do primeiro garoto e seus amigos gargalharam.

— Leda Pig Pilnner! — Cantou outro e fez um som de porco. — Come, come, até explodir!

As gargalhadas se tornaram mais altas e Tom os acompanhou, enquanto deixava o Grande Salão, pois já tinha o que precisava. Em segundos, ele chegou ao corredor do segundo andar, mas, outra vez, a magia e consciência de Ginny o empurrou para fora. Maldição...

— Ajuda! — Ginny gritou e, horrorizada, percebeu que não estava mais no Grande Salão. Não! Ela reconheceu que estava próxima ao banheiro do segundo andar, se virou e correu na direção oposta, precisava buscar por ajuda... por favor, alguém! Por favor...

— Ahhhhh! — Sua mente pareceu explodir e seu cérebro ficar em chamas. Ginny segurou a cabeça e sentiu-se desfalecer.

Tom despertou e se encontrou caído de costas no chão do corredor. Garota teimosa! Não parava de lutar! Estava usando toda a energia do seu corpo para tentar manter o controle sobre ela. Porque simplesmente não desistia!? Um pouco instável, ele se levantou e conseguiu entrar na Câmara sem mais interrupções até que na escuridão do túnel, Ginevra voltou a lutar.

— Pare de lutar! — Tom disse quando foi empurrado outra vez.

Ginny olhou em volta sem fôlego, coração acelerado e percebeu que era tarde demais. Ela estava na Câmara e não sabia como sair dali, precisava... Oh! Soluçando, ela olhou para a escuridão, não tinha o que fazer, ele a mataria! Não tinha como fugir ou para onde ir! Precisava destruí-lo! Talvez, se ela conseguisse destruir o diário, mesmo que morresse na tentativa, valeria a pena e ninguém mais estaria em perigo. Mais uma vez uma dor aguda rasgou sua mente e ela gritou quando a escuridão a abraçou.

Tom retornou e pode sentir que ela estava mais fraca devido ao desespero de perceber que seu fim estava próximo. Ele continuou a caminhada ansioso para pôr um fim a essa garota estúpida e teimosa! Ao entrar na Câmara, já se sentia mais forte, porque ela parecia muito angustiada para continuar a lutar contra ele.

— Finalmente me livrarei de você, sua garota insuportável! — Tom disse triunfante. — Pedirei a minha Freya que lhe cause muita dor, é o que merece por se colocar em meu caminho e tentar destruir os meus planos. Fale comigo, Slytherin, o maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts.

Ele esperou que a boca da estátua se abrisse, mas nenhum som soou e Tom olhou para cima, percebendo que o ninho já estava aberto. Ora, era possível que Freya não tenha voltado para o seu ninho?

— _Freya_? — Silêncio. Confuso, Tom deu alguns passos mais perto da estátua. — _Freya, você está aí, minha querida_?

— Ela não vai responder — Uma voz fria soou as suas costas.

Tom se virou abruptamente e empunhou a varinha, sem compreender como...

— Potter! Mas... Como!? — Tom encarou o garoto moreno completamente incrédulo e meio aterrorizado.

— _Freya, você está aí, minha querida_? — O garoto disse em ofidioglossia e em tom de deboche. Na verdade, sua expressão parecia zombar dele e desafiá-lo.

— Você... — Sem palavras, Tom o encarou tentando entender tudo. — Você é como eu...

— Não, Tom, eu não sou nada como você e, não sinto muito em te informar que seus planos... Bem, como se diz, Boom! Explodiram, meio que, literalmente. — Disse ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

Um frio de medo o percorreu, algo tão incomum de sentir que lhe causou estranheza.

— Freya... o que... Que é que você quer dizer com "ela não vai responder"? — Perguntou Tom, desesperado, zangado. — Ela não está... não está...?

— Morta? Sim, com certeza. Antes, tivemos uma longa conversa, depois a enviei para um lugar melhor do que essa Câmara, onde foi prisioneira por séculos. — Potter abriu os braços e gesticulou na direção da grande Câmara.

Em um segundo, sua tristeza por sua basilisco desapareceu e uma fúria imensa o envolveu. Maldito!

— Vou matá-lo! — Gritou Tom e viu Potter acenar tranquilamente com a cabeça.

— Não, Ginny vai matá-lo. Ela está lutando e, quer saber, você não tem a menor chance. — Tom viu seus olhos verdes o encarando com intensidade. — Certo, Ginny?

E, com uma onda dolorosa de poder, Tom se viu empurrado da mente da garota mais uma vez.

Ginny apesar de inconsciente, continuava lutando. Mesmo enfraquecida devido aos sentimentos de angústia pela inevitabilidade da morte, sua magia tentava impedir Tom e, quando a raiva, desespero, tristeza e fúria o envolveram, Ginny se fortaleceu e conseguiu expulsá-lo outra vez. E, para sua imensa surpresa, Harry estava na sua frente. Ela não estava sozinha!

— Harry! — Ginny ofegou o seu nome e o viu sorrir orgulhoso.

— Ginny! Você precisa lutar contra o Tom! Precisa quebrar a conexão! — Disse ele urgentemente.

— O que? Harry! — Ginny olhou em volta para a Câmara apavorada. — Essa é a... Câmara Secreta... Harry, eu não sabia, eu... Harry, ah, Harry, eu tentei destruir o diário, mas não consegui...

— Está tudo bem. — Harry se aproximou e pegou suas mãos. — Eu também tentei, mas ele foi feito com feitiços poderosos. Agora me escute, o que aconteceu não é sua culpa. Entendeu?

— Mas... Harry... fui eu, Harry…, mas... j-juro que não t-tive intenção... Riddle me obrigou, ele me levou até lá... e... — Ginny respirou fundo ao sentir suas mãos apertando as suas com força e tentou se acalmar. — Eu tentei lutar... juro que tentei, mas, Riddle não para de voltar e... E, eu não escrevi nele! Eu juro!

— A culpa é disso aqui. — Harry pegou o diário que estava em sua mão e jogou no chão. — Escute, você formou uma conexão com o diário e precisa quebrá-la. Depois disso, nós vamos destruí-lo juntos, eu sei como fazer isso.

— Conexão? — Ginny o olhou horrorizada e depois com nojo para o diário. — Eu não quero uma conexão com essa coisa. Como eu quebro a ... Ahhhh! — Ela gritou e segurou a cabeça que parecia em chamas. — Dói!

— Ginny! — Harry a chamou com urgência e viu seus olhos mudarem — Lute! Você pode vencê-lo!

— Não, ela não pode me vencer! — Tom gritou furioso e se afastou, lhe apontando a varinha. — Vou matá-la e você também, Potter. Como ousa matar a minha basilisco! Destruir os meus planos! Você sabe quem eu sou!?

— Sim, sei muito bem quem você é, Voldemort. — Harry disse com desprezo e sacou a sua varinha. — A questão é, você sabe quem eu sou?

— Você é o garoto Potter, que por um acaso conseguiu vencer o maior bruxo de todos os tempos. — Disse Tom o encarando com ódio. — Mas, eu o matarei, farei o que o meu eu mais velho não conseguiu. Depois, matarei essa maldita garota estúpida e enviarei o meu diário para outra aluna. Eu já a escolhi e, quando sugar toda a vida e magia de seu corpo, recuperarei o meu e...

— Merlin! Como você gosta do som da própria voz! — Harry disse exasperado. — Ouvi mais da metade dos seus planos da sua própria boca porque você não cala a boca! Sei muito bem os seus planos! Estou te caçando a muito tempo, Tom, estive ansioso pelo momento de descobrir como você está aqui em Hogwarts, quando Voldemort está escondido fora do país. — Harry viu certa surpresa e alarme em sua expressão. — Eu lutei com ele a poucos meses, um espectro fraco, vacilante e patético, de dar pena mesmo, mas, que também adorava falar e se gabar. No entanto, eu o derrotei e ele fugiu, assim como o derrotei a 11 anos e não foi um acaso.

— Ginevra disse que, em sua entrevista nos jornais, você disse que seus pais usaram um feitiço familiar antigo. — Tom especulou curioso e ao ver o seu sorriso de escárnio, vacilou, desconcertado. — Você mentiu.

— Com certeza. Acha que ia dizer para todo o mundo mágico o que de verdade aconteceu? — Harry deu de ombros displicente.

— Então... como? Com um garoto magricela, sem nenhum talento mágico excepcional, conseguiu derrotar o maior bruxo de todos os tempos? Como foi que você escapou apenas com uma cicatriz, enquanto os poderes do Lord Voldemort foram destruídos? — Tom perguntou e parecia ansioso pela resposta.

— Primeiro, Voldemort está longe de ser o maior bruxo que já existiu, Tom, assim, desça desse pedestal e pare de se elogiar. É muito mal-educado, para dizer o mínimo. — Harry disse em tom paternalista. — Segundo, nós somos inimigos, obviamente, assim, porque raios, eu lhe contaria os meus segredos?

— Seu garoto atrevido... — Ele disse com raiva e Harry quase podia imaginá-lo ter um chilique por não ter o seu pedido atendido.

— A não ser que você me conte os seus segredos. — Disse Harry sorrindo e o viu olhá-lo surpreso. — Me conte o que é esse diário e como consegue estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, além de controlar a Ginny. E, eu lhe conto como Voldemort foi vencido por um garoto que usava fraldas.

Tom o avaliou com interesse, parecendo pesar a sua proposta.

— Bom, essa é uma proposta interessante — disse Riddle em tom agradável e Harry segurou a vontade de sorrir por estar certo. Voldemort, não importa a idade, jamais perderia a chance de se gabar para uma plateia. — E, uma história muito complexa para que alguém como você possa compreender completamente. O que é o meu diário, está muito além dos seus maiores sonhos, Potter, se é que algum dia você sonhou com o poder absoluto. Eu, Lord Voldemort, descobri como vencer a morte e, por isso, sou o maior bruxo que já existiu! — Seu sorriso era meio insano, triunfante e arrogante. — Dumbledore, o velho tolo e nobre, tem poder mágico, mas, não a coragem para fazer o necessário para ter poder acima de tudo e todos.

— Ok. — Harry o encarou pensativo. — Então, aos 16 anos, seus sonhos e buscas eram por poder e imortalidade. Muito ambicioso e complexo, Tom, como você disse... Aliás, uma curiosidade, seu nome é Tom S Riddle, assim, de onde vem essa história de Lord Voldemort?

Riddle sorriu e, erguendo a varinha, escreveu no ar três palavras cintilantes:

TOM SERVOLO RIDDLE

Em seguida, agitou a varinha uma vez e as letras do seu nome se reagruparam:

EIS LORD VOLDEMORT

— Hum... Interessante. — Harry disse, apesar de querer dizer "Patético".

— Sim. Era um nome que eu já estava usando em Hogwarts, só para os meus amigos mais íntimos, é claro. Você acha que eu ia usar o nome nojento do meu pai trouxa para sempre? Eu, em cujas veias corre o sangue do próprio Salazar Slytherin, pelo lado de minha mãe? Eu, conservar o nome de um trouxa sujo e comum, que me abandonou mesmo antes de eu nascer, só porque descobriu que minha mãe era bruxa? Não, Harry, criei para mim um nome novo, um nome que eu sabia que os bruxos de todo o mundo um dia teriam medo de pronunciar, quando eu me tornasse o maior bruxo do mundo.

— Sim, você já falou essa última parte antes e, como disse, não é muito educado e meio constrangedor ficar se auto elogiando, Tom. — Harry disse amigavelmente. — Interessante que você seja um mestiço, como eu, e odeie tanto os trouxas e nascidos trouxas. Entendo que seu pai tenha lhe abandonado, mas, esse pensamento purista é bem limitado, não é? Para alguém que se diz tão inteligente e que busca o poder, você dever saber que é possível ter poder além da magia.

— Você acredita mesmo nisso? — Tom debochou com escárnio. — Que os trouxas não são inferiores e que sua magia não lhe faz especial? Por favor... Eu sabia que era diferente desde garotinho, crescendo no orfanato com aquelas crianças choronas e inúteis, fáceis de manipular e dobrar a minha vontade. Todos inferiores a mim, mesmo antes de saber que era um bruxo, então... Um dia, eu recebi a minha carta, das mãos de Dumbledore, acredite, e percebi porque era especial. Pesquisei sobre a minha família e descobri que minha mãe, que morreu no meu nascimento e me deixou naquele inferno, era uma bruxa. E, meu pai era um trouxa imundo, que nos abandonou, apenas porque tinha medo da magia. Mas, eu fiz o covarde pagar, matá-lo e seus pais, foi uma grande satisfação. — Tom sorriu maldoso. — Mas, o mais incrível, foi descobrir que era o herdeiro direto de Salazar Slytherin, o maior dos quatro de Hogwarts. Isso apenas cimentou o meu desejo de assumir o meu lugar no mundo mágico e eu fiz o que tinha que fazer para conquistar o maior poder que existe. O da imortalidade.

— Entendi. — Harry olhou para o diário e se perguntou se Voldemort deixaria de ser imortal quando o destruísse. — Sabe, se Salazar estivesse aqui, acredito que vocês não caberiam nesta Câmara, devido ao tamanho de seus egos, mas, tudo bem, cada um é cada um. Então, você fez esse diário, para se tornar imortal, abriu a Câmara Secreta, matou Myrtle e enquadrou o Hagrid. Isso sem falar no assassinato de seu pai e avós, tudo isso, antes de deixar Hogwarts. — Harry observou o seu sorriso arrogante. — E, ninguém percebeu nada?

— Dumbledore nunca pareceu gostar de mim tanto quanto os outros professores e sempre me observou de perto, mas, no caso do Hagrid, foi a minha palavra contra a dele, Harry. Bem, você pode imaginar o que pareceu ao velho Armando Dippet. De um lado, Tom Riddle, pobre, mas brilhante, órfão, mas muito corajoso, monitor, aluno-modelo... do outro lado, o trapalhão do Hagrid, que vivia se metendo em encrencas, tentava criar filhotes de lobisomens debaixo da cama, fugia para a Floresta Proibida para brigar com trolls... Mas, admito que até eu mesmo fiquei surpreso que o plano tivesse funcionado tão bem. Achei que alguém devia perceber que Hagrid não poderia ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. — Seu rosto mostrou indignação. — Eu gastara cinco anos inteiros para descobrir tudo o que podia sobre a Câmara Secreta e encontrar a entrada... como se Hagrid tivesse cabeça, ou poder para fazer algo assim. Apenas o professor de Transfiguração, Dumbledore, pareceu pensar que Hagrid era inocente, acredito que o velho tolo, talvez, tenha adivinhado a verdade...

— Hum, sim, Dumbledore pode ser bem irritante assim, não é? Desconfiado, passivo e negligente, quer dizer, ele poderia ter se livrado de você a muito tempo, certo? — Harry disse e observou o diário. — Mas, você sabia que teria muitos inimigos, pois já planejava iniciar a guerra que se seguiu, e quis se garantir, assim, fez esse diário, que lhe deu imortalidade. Ok. Mas, ainda não entendi, como está em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? E, como consegue assumir o corpo da Ginny?

— Simples, esse diário não é apenas uma memória, parte de minha alma foi guardada nele. Um ritual muito interessante e escuro, magia negra que encontrei em livros da sessão restrita de Hogwarts. — Tom disse parecendo gostar de contar seus grandes feitos. — Assim, o espectro como você disse, de Voldemort, existe e eu existo também. Quando recuperar o meu corpo, poderei ir em busca dele e assim, seremos dois Voldemorts para controlar o mundo mágico. — Riddle sorriu como se o pensamento fosse maravilhoso. — Suponho que a razão de Ginny Weasley estar assim é porque abriu o coração e contou todos os seus segredos para um estranho invisível.

— Como assim? — Harry perguntou deixando de lado as outras informações e tentando focar em descobrir algo que pudesse ajudar Ginny a quebrar essa conexão.

— A pequena Ginevra anda escrevendo em meu diário há meses. Me contou suas tristes preocupações e mágoas, como os irmãos a ignoravam ou dispensavam, como queria ser diferente e ir para outra casa, mas, se sentia culpada e com medo de não ser considerada uma Weasley. — Os olhos de Riddle brilharam. — Como achava que o bom, o famoso, o importante Harry Potter, jamais seria seu amigo... — Enquanto falava, Tom mantinha-se atento a sua expressão, como se quisesse ver sua reação. — É muito chato ter que ouvir os probleminhas bobos de uma garota de onze anos. Mas fui paciente. Respondi. Fui simpático, gentil. Ginevra simplesmente me adorou. _Ninguém nunca me compreendeu como você, Tom... É uma alegria ter este diário para fazer confidências... É como ter um amigo portátil que se leva para todo lado no bolso..._

Riddle deu uma risada aguda e fria que não combinava com o rosto de Ginny. Fez os cabelos na nuca de Harry se arrepiarem e o desejo de matá-lo aumentar.

— Ainda que seja eu a dizer e, apesar de não muito educado me gabar, como você disse, Harry, sempre fui capaz de encantar as pessoas de quem precisei. Então, Ginevra me revelou sua alma e, por acaso, essa alma era exatamente o que eu queria... fui ficando cada vez mais forte com a dieta dos seus medos mais arraigados e segredos mais íntimos. Fiquei poderoso, muito mais poderoso do que a pequena Ginevra. Suficientemente poderoso para começar a alimentá-la com alguns dos meus segredos e começar a instilar nela um pouco da minha alma...

— Sim, mas não foi tão fácil assim, não é? Ginny está lutando com você a meses e foi por isso que você atacou a Luna. — Disse Harry e seu sorriso presunçoso desapareceu.

— Sim, a garota é teimosa e tola ao acreditar que pode me vencer. — Riddle o encarou com atenção. — Assim como você por acreditar que pode me impedir e salvá-la.

— Vamos, Tom, estamos aqui, não é? Freya está morta e seus planos se implodiram. Mais importante, Ginny está lutando com você a cada passo do caminho e ela não está mais sozinha. — Harry disse com firmeza.

— E, o que você acredita que poderia fazer para me impedir? — Tom riu debochado. — Mesmo sem minha basilisco, você não pode se comparar ao meu poder e não importa o quanto lute, Ginevra não deixará de ser essa garotinha patética e fraca que usei e dispus como eu quis. Oh! Eu gostaria que você tivesse visto as anotações que ela fez no diário depois que as coisas ficaram muito mais interessantes... Era tão divertido. — Riddle parecia gostar de ver a expressão de raiva de Harry. — "Querido Tom, acho que estou perdendo a memória. Tem penas de galos nas minhas vestes e não sei como foram parar lá. Querido Tom, me sinto tão culpada por dormir na noite do Halloween e não estar com a Luna quando ela foi atacada. Querido Tom, Percy me diz o tempo todo que estou pálida e diferente do que era, ele ameaçou dizer a mamãe que sou muito fraca para estar em Hogwarts e que devo ser educada em casa. Estou com medo, Tom... Não posso confiar em ninguém, Tom... Eu dormi no jogo de quadribol e não me lembro o que aconteceu, Tom, quando acordei estava em meu quarto e não sei como cheguei lá. Tom, que é que eu vou fazer? Acho que estou ficando louca, Tom! Eles vão me tirar de Hogwarts e me trancar em St. Mungus como a menina do jornal, Tom! "

Riddle riu divertido e Harry apertou o punho da mão esquerda até as unhas se enterraram na palma da mão.

— Sim, mas ela percebeu o que você era e muito mais cedo do que você esperava. — Harry sorriu com frieza. — Você debocha dela, mas ela lutou e continua lutando, Ginny vencerá você!

— Nunca! — Tom disse irritado por essas palavras. — Nunca uma garotinha patética e fraca ou um garoto magricelo e sem talento mágico poderia me derrotar! Agora, me conte! Como é possível que você tenha derrotado Lord Voldemort?

Harry sorriu com arrogância ao observar o seu olhar faminto pela informação.

— O que eu disse aos jornais é meio verdade, meus pais me salvaram e destruíram Voldemort. Minha mãe morreu para me salvar e seu sacrifício me deu uma proteção mágica poderosa, que te impediu de me matar — Harry explicou suavemente.

— Então, sua mãe morreu para salvar você. É, isso é um contrafeitiço poderoso. Estou entendendo agora... afinal de contas, você não tem nada especial...

— Oh não, Tom, acredito que nós dois sabemos que eu sou especial. — Harry disse decidido a irritá-lo e enfraquecê-lo. — Eu tive o pai mais incrível do mundo, que não fugiu e me abandonou, na verdade, ele largou tudo o que mais amava para me manter seguro. E, minha mãe, ela me amou tanto que não hesitou em dar a sua vida para que eu vivesse. Você sabe o que é isso, Tom? Você consegue imaginar ser com é ser tão amado? Tão precioso e querido? — Harry sorriu superior ao ver sua expressão de raiva, desejo e amargura. — Eu sou especial sim, ao contrário de você, cujos pais fugiram para bem longe, o mais rápido que puderam e te abandonaram sozinho.

— Cale a boca...

— Pequeno Tom órfão, crescendo em um orfanato, um ninguém, sem família...

— Cale-se! Eu disse para calar a boca! — Berrou ele enfurecido, então seu rosto se contorceu e sua expressão mudou.

— Harry! — Ginny disse ofegante.

— Ginny. — Harry sorriu e se aproximou apertando as suas mãos com força. — Escute, você precisa quebrar a conexão com o diário.

— Como? Harry, como faço isso? — Ela perguntou ansiosa, seu rosto pálido e olhos cansados. Ela estava lutando a muito tempo e isso tinha que acabar logo.

— Você precisa se concentrar em sentimentos positivos, no amor da sua família... — Harry viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. — Não, não, sem pensamentos negativos.

— Eles vão me odiar pelo que eu fiz, Harry, eu vou ser expulsa e presa, envergonharei os meus pais e...

— Não! — Harry a sacudiu levemente. — Ninguém saberá o que aconteceu. Escute, é por isso que estou aqui e prometo que ninguém, que não for da minha ou de sua confiança, saberá de qualquer coisa. E, sua família a ama, Ginny, você sabe disso...

— Eu sou invisível para os meus irmãos, eu tentei pedir ajuda, Harry, mas, eu estava invisível... acho que estou invisível a meses. — Ginny sussurrou tristemente.

— Não para mim. — Harry disse urgentemente, seus olhos castanhos se levantaram do chão e o encararam surpresos. — Eu percebi você, tentei me aproximar, mas, você sempre fugia... — Seu rosto corou e Harry sorriu docemente. — E, estou te procurando a meses... mesmo antes de saber que era você, eu sentia... uma intuição, que vinha da minha alma e me dizia que tinha que encontrá-la, que era muito importante. Eu encontrei... ou melhor, você me encontrou, mas, eu não desisti e nunca desistirei de te ajudar. Podemos fazer isso, Ginny, podemos destruí-lo, apenas quebre essa conexão com o diário.

— Ok. — Ela respirou fundo e sua expressão se tornou determinada. — Como faço isso?

— O diário se alimenta de sentimentos negativos, assim, concentre-se em sentimentos positivos. No amor da sua família, de Luna, a amizade de vocês e como ela ficará feliz ao acordar e te encontrar bem. — Harry apertou suas mãos. — Sinta, que você não está mais sozinha ou invisível, Ginny, eu vejo você e estou aqui do seu lado para destruir o diário. Use sua magia, feche os olhos... — Ela atendeu o seu pedido. — Sinta a sua magia, ela é forte, muito forte e está lutando ao seu lado, a meses, ela tenta expulsá-lo e você precisa confiar nela, Ginny.

Mas, Harry pode sentir que Tom também lutava e, quando Ginny gritou de dor e soltou suas mãos, segurando a cabeça, ele voltou.

— Maldita garota! — Tom gritou furioso. — E, maldito seja você, Potter! Você pagará pelo que disse, vou matá-lo e depois essa menina insuportável!

Ele moveu a varinha, mas Harry estava preparado e ergueu um escudo, facilmente. Tom acionou vários feitiços de cores diferentes e silenciosamente, mas Harry apenas o deixou se cansar e manteve o escudo Protego.

— Você está fraco, Tom e não pode me atingir. — Harry zombou com escárnio. — Você é apenas um pedaço patético de alma e não tem poder para me derrotar.

— Maldito! — Tom o olhou com malícia. — Posso estar fraco, mas a Ginevra também está e sei muito bem como acabar com você de uma vez. Avada Kedrava!

O feitiço verde brilhante veio em sua direção rapidamente e Harry pretendia se esquivar, mas, uma grande parede de pedra apareceu a sua frente bloqueando-o. Quando a parede explodiu com a força do feitiço, Harry ergueu um escudo para os pedaços não o atingir e os viu voando na direção da Ginny. Tom se abaixou, mas algumas acertaram os braços dela, arranhando e cortando.

— Como? — Tom olhou surpreso para a parede meio destruída, que foi desaparecida rapidamente. — Você é só um segundo ano e não deve saber esse tipo de conjuração avançada.

Harry riu divertidamente.

— Ah, Tom, você acha que desci até aqui sozinho? — Harry negou com a cabeça e apontou na direção da sua esquerda, onde Flitwick apareceu. Depois, ele apontou para a direita e foi a vez de Terry e Neville surgirem. — Ginny não está sozinha e eu também não estou. O único sozinho aqui é você, Tom, sozinho e patético, sem família ou amigos. Ah, e sem seguidores também, escondido em algum lugar na Albânia, abandonado até pelos seus servos mais leais, esquecido, superado, uma piada.

— Mentira! — Tom gritou meio desesperado e tomado pelo ódio. — Eu o farei pagar! Matarei todos vocês por ousarem me desafiar... Aghhhh, maldita...

— Lute, Ginny! — Harry gritou e se aproximou sabendo que seus amigos o defenderiam se necessário. — Lute! Ele está fraco e você é muito mais forte!

— Harry... — Ginny sussurrou e depois segurou a cabeça. — Ahhhhhhhhhh!

— Vou matá-la! — Tom disse e seu rosto se contorceu de dor. — Se não puder vencer, pelo menos a levarei comigo e farei ser bem doloroso.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! — Ginny voltou gritando. — Queima! Minha cabeça está em chamas! Por favor! Ahhhhhhhh!

— Não... — Harry não sabia o que fazer e apertou as mãos angustiado ao vê-la com tanta dor. — Professor! O que fazemos?

— Não sei... podemos tentar destruir o diário, mas, Ginny poderia...

— Harry! Faça a dor parar! — Ginny caiu de joelhos segurando a cabeça. — Ahhhhhh!

— Mate-a, Potter. —Tom sussurrou com malícia. — Se você quer tanto me matar, apenas faça isso. Me mate!

— Não! — Harry se ajoelhou em frente a Ginny. — Você pode fazer isso! Você pode vencê-lo! Eu acredito em você, Ginny! Quebre a conexão! Expulse-o!

— A dor é tão forte, por favor... Ahhhhh! — Ginny caiu de costas e seu corpo se contorceu, ela parecia estar convulsionando.

— Ginevra é minha! Eu a levarei comigo! Você não pode salvá-la! Desista, Potter! — Tom sussurrou com malícia.

Então, Harry arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar da mensagem do Portal Adler. " _Não esqueça o cheiro, Guerreiro. Quando o encontrar, não desista das chamas, Guerreiro, elas fazem parte da sua alma_ ". Chamas? Como as fitas de chamas sedosas com que sonhava? Ele olhou para os cabelos de Ginny que pareciam chamas vermelhas e alaranjadas, lembrou-se da cor da sua magia que eram como fitas de chamas vermelhas e calorosas. Ela era a chama! E fazia parte de sua alma! Mas... o que isso queria dizer exatamente?

— Harry! — Ela gritou e seu coração se apertou de angústia e desespero.

— Ela é minha! Mate-a! Mate-nos! — Tom sussurrou daquele jeito persuasivo, mas Harry o encarou com raiva.

— Não, ela não é sua! — E, Harry soube o que fazer ao se lembrar de como Terry o acalmou na noite anterior.

Sem mais hesitar, ele se sentou no chão, a puxou para os seus braços e a apertou com força.

— Solte-me! — Tom tentou se desvencilhar, mas Harry apertou com força o corpo pequeno junto com os braços finos.

— Não! Nunca vou soltá-la! Está me escutando, Ginny! — Harry falou contra o seu cabelo e próximo ao seu ouvido. — Nunca desistirei de você! Você pode vencê-lo! Esqueça a dor! Concentre-se!

— Harry! — Ginny voltou e arregalou os olhos ao se ver abraçada contra o corpo do Harry, sua cabeça contra o seu peito, suas costas contra sua barriga. — A dor... Eu não consigo...

— Consegue! Você é uma guerreira! Ele é só um parasita que está sugando sua magia! Sua magia! Seu corpo! — Harry gritou e a apertou com mais força. — Você pertence a você, Ginny! Expulse-o! Eu estou aqui e não vou te deixar, não desistirei!

— Ahhh! — Ginny pareceu convulsionar pela dor.

— Respire. — Harry a abraçou mais forte. — Você é tão forte, Ginny. Respire. Esqueça a dor, Ginny. Respire. Sinta a sua magia, Ginny.

Harry fechou os olhos e deixou sua magia alcançar a dela, que era como seda quente o acariciando.

— Hum... — Ginny suspirou e seu rosto relaxou.

A magia dos dois pareceu cantarolar de contentamento e Harry pode sentir como Ginny estava esgotada, enfraquecida.

— Pegue um pouco da minha magia... — Sussurrou Harry contra o seu ouvido. — Se fortaleça e sinta a magia. Você pode sentir?

— Sim... é suave e elétrica... — Ginny sussurrou e virou o rosto contra seu peito suspirando e respirando o seu cheiro. — Tão bom...

— Eu estou aqui e você pode expulsá-lo, Ginny. Você não está mais sozinha e tem muitas pessoas que te amam. Lembre-se, Ginny. — Harry tentou pensar em como lhe dar sentimentos positivos. — Por quem você se sente mais amada, Ginny?

— Meu pai... — Sussurrou ela e tentou soltar os braços, Harry a atendeu e eles envolveram o seu peito, forte como cipós finos.

— Então, se concentre nisso. No amor do seu pai e no seu amor por ele, afaste o diário, afaste o Tom... — Ele a motivou em um sussurro.

— Ele me traiu... — Ginny protestou triste.

— Ele nunca foi o seu amigo... Luna é sua amiga...

— Eu a machuquei... minha Luna...

— Não, Tom a machucou, foi ele, Ginny. Tom machucou a sua Luna... O que ele merece, Ginny? O que o Tom merece? — Harry falou tão baixinho que apenas os dois podiam ouvir.

— Eu o odeio! Quero matá-lo! Destruí-lo! — Ginny se contorceu e os dois apertaram o abraço. — Não me deixe!

— Nunca! — Harry sussurrou. — Queime-o! De a ele o que ele merece, minha chama.

Ginny mergulhou em sua mente, em sua alma e sentiu a escuridão a envolvendo, mas ela também sentiu a força da sua magia que lutava para protegê-la. Junto a sua magia, a magia elétrica e suave a cercava, a alimentava, a apoiava e Ginny não se sentiu mais sozinha. Sua mente se concentrou em sentimentos positivos, o rosto da sua mãe e de seus irmãos saltaram, mas, o de seu pai era o maior, o mais sorridente, o mais amoroso. O amor do seu pai era tão forte, incondicional, ele a amava exatamente como Ginny era, sem críticas, sem tentar mudá-la. Então, Luna, seus olhos azuis grandes e sonhadores, tão bondosa, tão doce... Ele a machucou! Maldito!

"Você não pode me expulsar! "

"Você é uma garotinha fraca! "

"Você é minha, Ginevra! "

Não! Eu sou minha! Eu não estou sozinha e eu sou amada! Eu não sou fraca! Seu monstro! Eu vou destruí-lo!

A magia pulsou, queimou e eletrificou o ar. Terry, Neville e Flitwick foram obrigados a se afastar tamanha a força que crepitou e estalou em volta dos dois, que continuavam abraçados fortemente.

— Queime-o... — Harry sussurrou. — Use todo o amor, minha magia e a sua magia, expulse-o.

Ginny ouviu o sussurro e fez exatamente isso. Era como soltar os tentáculos de algo negro, um por um, de si mesma. Ainda, ele continuou lutando e tentando tomar o controle, Ginny poderia não ter tido forças, tão cansada estava, mas a magia de Harry alimentava a sua magia e ela estava vencendo. Tom tentou atacá-la, com palavras, mas Ginny deixou de ouvir e apenas ouviu os sussurros do Harry. Ele também tentou lhe causar dor, mas a magia do Harry parecia amenizar ou bloquear a dor, a suavidade elétrica a acariciando e protegendo. Ginny se sentiu mais forte e mais forte, ela não era fraca, não estava sozinha, não era invisível!

"Você não pode me vencer! "

Você é que é fraco, Tom! Você é patético! Um parasita! Um nada! Você é desprezível! Eu tenho nojo de você! Eu tenho pena de você! Deixe-me! Deixe minha mente! Minha mente! Deixe a minha magia! Minha magia! Deixe minha alma! Minha alma! Deixe meu corpo! Meu corpo! Fora! Fora! Fora! Fora!

— Fora! Saia de mim! Fora! — Ginny gritou e a magia estalou, pulsou e foi como se chamas quentes e elétricas deixassem seu corpo. Um grito agudo foi ouvido, o diário se agitou e se abriu, Tom foi empurrado de volta pelas chamas para as páginas em branco e, por fim, o diário foi fechado bruscamente. — Consegui! — Ginny disse ofegante e cansada, muito cansada. — Eu não o sinto mais, Harry... eu o expulsei...

— Muito bem, Ginny. — Harry a abraçou mais apertado e sussurrou contra o seu cabelo com cheiro de flores do campo. — Eu sabia que ele não tinha a menor chance, sabia que conseguiria.

— Obrigada... — Seu pedido saiu como um soluço e ela se afastou para encará-lo nos olhos. — Obrigada por não desistir de mim...

— Nunca. — Harry sorriu e a soltou do abraço. — Vamos destruir o diário agora...

— Não... — Ela se apertou contra ele, afundando o rosto em seu peito e Harry entendeu, também não queria deixar de abraçá-la, ainda não.

— Ok. — Mantendo a mão esquerda apertado em volta dela, Harry pegou o frasco do veneno e o bateu contra o diário. Ele usou a sua magia para quebrar o frasco inquebrável, um pulso, uma pancada com a mão direita aberta e o veneno se espalhou pelo diário.

Harry sentiu uma ardência na mão e percebeu que o vidro cortou a pele e o veneno penetrou no corte. Era doloroso, mas, o mais urgente era o diário, que pareceu gemer dolorosamente, uma fumaça ocre e fedorenta subiu. Harry se levantou, levando Ginny com ele, e se afastou alguns passos, mas, mais nada aconteceu. Agarrada ao seu peito, Ginny observava ansiosa, mas o diário parecia começar a se curar, se regenerar...

— O que? — Ela disse sem fôlego, angustiada. — Porque ele não morre?

— Temíamos que o veneno não seria suficiente. — Harry disse e olhou para Flitwick.

— O melhor é levarmos ao Dumbledore...

— Professor... — Harry protestou, pois não queria isso.

— Posso tentar o fogo maldito, mas vocês terão que deixar a câmara e.… se eu não sobreviver...

— Não! — Todos os quatro gritaram na mesma hora. — Isso não é uma opção! — Harry continuou com firmeza.

Respirando fundo, Harry olhou para o diário e decidiu tentar algo.

— Eu tenho uma ideia... não sei se funcionará, mas, acho que sim. — Ele tentou se mover, mas Ginny ainda apertava seu peito fortemente, assim como seu braço esquerdo rodeava seus ombros. — Apenas um minuto, Ginny...

Ela acenou e se afastou um passo, mas, oscilou cansada e com pouca energia, Harry fez uma leve careta de preocupação e pegou em sua mão direita com a sua esquerda. Enquanto tentava passar a sua energia para ela, Harry, usou a mão direita e pegou a adaga.

— O Athame? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Sim. Quando a Freya morreu, não consegui colher o seu veneno, mas, senti que o Athame se tornava mais poderoso, como se absorvesse um pouco do seu poder. — Harry explicou e se moveu mais perto do diário, levando a Ginny com ele. Até que esse maldito diário estivesse destruído, não a queria muito longe. — Eu já sabia que isso era possível, pelo que li sobre os Athames, eles são feitos com magia élfica e absorve poder de sua ligação com seus mestres, assim como as varinhas. Também da magia natural e, ao realizarem uma morte honrosa, podem absorver algo da essência do ser mágico que foi vencido e ofertado.

— Você acha que isso a tornaria forte o suficiente para destruir isso? — Flitwick perguntou ansioso.

— Vamos descobrir. Se não der certo, levamos o diário ao diretor. — Harry disse e olhando para o rosto pálido e ansioso de Ginny, sorriu encorajador. — Juntos?

Seus olhos se arregalaram, não podia acreditar que ele queria a sua ajuda, mas, depois, ela sorriu com determinação e acenou.

— Juntos. — Ela disse com voz firme.

Harry se ajoelhou em frente ao diário e Ginny ao seu lado. Ele segurou a adaga com a mão direita, dolorosa e meio dormente, Ginny passou as duas mãos pelo cabo da adaga, sobre a sua mão e Harry cobriu as dela com a sua esquerda.

— Agora. — Sussurrou e, em um movimento único e fluído, os dois abaixaram o Athame no diário.

A adaga se enterrou direto no centro do livro. Ouviu-se um grito longo e cortante. Um rio de tinta jorrou do diário, escorreu e inundou o chão. Em seguida fez-se silêncio. O silêncio se prolongou, exceto pelo pinga-pinga da tinta que ainda escorria do diário. Harry ergueu a adaga e olhou para o buraco no diário que não se regenerava e teve certeza que ele estava morto. Depois, encarou a Ginny e os dois sorriram um para a outro ao mesmo tempo.

— Conseguimos. — Disse ele e, se levantando, a abraçou em pura alegria. Olhando para Terry, Neville e Flitwick por cima da sua cabeça, seu sorriso aumentou ao ver suas expressões de alívio e alegria. — Conseguimos!

— Graças a Merlin! — Terry se aproximou e bateu em seu ombro. — Finalmente, esse pesadelo acabou!

Depois, parecendo emocionado, ele o abraçou e a Ginny junto, que se apertava contra o seu peito. Então, Neville abraçou os três e, Flitwick, abraçou todos com seus braços minúsculos!

O abraço coletivo foi alegre e emotivo, Harry sentiu seu coração se expandir com o alívio e carinho por todos eles. Nunca teria conseguido sem o apoio e confiança de cada um deles. E, se não fosse a incrível força e coragem da Ginny, talvez não teria sido possível ajudá-la a lutar contra Tom, pensou, ao apertá-la com mais força e respirar o cheiro floral dos seus cabelos. Harry sentiu seus braços finos apertarem seu tronco como cipós em resposta e ela também respirou fundo o seu cheiro, o nariz pressionado contra o seu pescoço.

— Muito bem... — Flitwick se afastou com a voz rouca pela emoção e o abraço se desfez. — Deixe-me apenas confirmar...

Ele acenou sobre o diário esburacado, claramente, morto e suspirou de alívio.

— Destruído. — Flitwick o pegou e guardou em seu bolso. — Ainda terei que examinar com mais cuidado e entregar a Dumbledore, ele precisa saber o que era essa coisa e o que estava fazendo.

— Professor... — Ginny sussurrou e torceu as mãos ansiosamente. — Eu estou pronta para enfrentar as consequências, senhor, se precisar chamar os aurores para me prender. — Ela levantou o queixo tentando mostrar força, mesmo que estivesse apavorada.

Harry exclamou em protesto e apertou seu ombro com força mostrando o seu apoio.

— Srta. Weasley... Ginny, ninguém aqui jamais lhe denunciaria. — Flitwick se aproximou e apertou sua mão docemente. — Sabíamos o quanto você estava sofrendo e o perigo que corria, nosso objetivo desde o primeiro ataque, foi ajudá-la.

— Sim. — Harry encarou seus olhos castanhos, que estavam secos, mas tristes. — Estamos te procurando a meses, Ginny, sinto muito por ter demorado tanto... eu... Eu devia ter percebido, me aproximado de você quando a Luna foi petrificada...

— Não foi sua culpa, Harry... — Ginny fungou e parecia cansada. — Foi minha, toda minha. Papai sempre me disse para não confiar em algo que fala comigo, se não pudesse ver o cérebro, mas eu... eu escrevi e Tom me respondeu, ele parecia...

— Confiável? Seguro? Gentil e educado? — Harry disse suavemente.

— Sim. — Ginny o encarou de olhos arregalados. — Como? Você sentiu isso também? Por isso que ele o controlou?

— Não. Riddle não me controlou, eu já sabia quem ele era antes de escrever no diário, mas, ainda assim, senti como se pudesse confiar nele, senti vontade de continuar escrevendo e falando sobre mim. Os encantos eram sutis, mas, estavam lá. — Harry disse e apertou seu ombro com mais força. — Não foi sua culpa, era para ser apenas um diário e, no fim, era uma forte magia negra, mas, você foi mais forte, lutou e venceu.

— Harry está certo, Ginny. — Flitwick sorriu com carinho. — Enquanto procurávamos a garota que estava sendo controlada por Voldemort, tínhamos certeza que seria uma das alunas mais velhas, porque percebemos que você estava lutando e isso exigia muita força mágica. E, hoje, você lutou e quebrou a conexão com o diário, mostrou muita força e coragem, assim, não se culpe por nada.

— Espera... — Ginny estava confusa e chocada. — Voldemort?

— Sim, Ginny. — Harry disse e se aproximou mais dela. — Tom Riddle é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort.

— Oh... — Ela ficou mais pálida e oscilou um pouco.

— Tudo bem. — Harry a segurou e apertou contra ele. — Ela está fraca e cansada, professor, precisamos da Madame Pomfrey.

— Ok. — Flitwick acenou e pediu o espelho de Neville enquanto Harry sussurrava para Ginny.

— Está tudo bem, depois vou lhe contar tudo o que aconteceu. Como nós investigamos e descobrimos tudo. — Ele cheirou o seu cabelo mais uma vez, sentindo o coração se aquecer. — O importante é que você está segura, todos estamos seguros e Riddle acabou.

— Harry... — Ginny fungou e passou o braço pelo seu peito com força. — Obrigada, Harry... obrigada por me procurar, pensei que estava sozinha...

— Nunca. — Harry afirmou e, sentindo a mão formigar, a olhou e percebeu que os ferimentos dos cacos e veneno da acromântula tinha feito algum estrago. — Terry, eu acho que preciso de algo para a minha mão, o veneno da acromântula penetrou nos cortes que fiz quando quebrei o frasco.

— Deixe-me ver. — Terry se aproximou rapidamente. — Porque não disse antes? Nem sei como conseguiu força para destruir aquele frasco, ele deveria ser inquebrável. Estão sentindo algum mal-estar?

— Não, apenas minha mão está dolorida e formigando. — Disse ele e viu seu melhor amigo limpar os cortes dos pedaços de vidro, antes de pegar um frasco da bolsa de poções que estava na perna do Harry.

— Vou precisar de uma bolsa dessas, sabe. — Disse Terry pensativo.

— Você ficará bem, Harry? — Ginny sussurrou ansiosa e encarando sua mão com os olhos arregalados.

— Sim, veja. — Harry disse suavemente quando Terry pingou algumas gotas sobre os cortes. — São lágrimas de Fênix, elas curam qualquer ferimento e eliminarão o veneno também.

Enquanto ele falava, as lágrimas penetraram nos cortes, fecharam um a um e o aspecto arroxeado, vermelho e inflamado que se espalhava por sua mão, desapareceu. Em poucos segundos, sua mão estava completamente curada, nem ao menos restaram cicatrizes.

— Como novo. — Terry disse e guardou o frasco na bolsa. — Com certeza, quero uma dessa.

— Considere encomendado. — Harry disse e sorriu quando o amigo lhe deu um dos seus sorrisos com todos os dentes brancos e brilhantes. — Seria bom usar o ditamno nos cortes dos braços da Ginny também. — Sugeriu e observou enquanto Terry fazia exatamente isso.

— Obrigada. — Ela sussurrou quando tudo foi curado.

— De nada. — Disse Terry sorrindo gentil.

Então, Harry viu o professor acenar que o caminho estava livre e, suspirando de alívio, Harry caminhou para a saída levando Ginny apoiada em seu corpo.

— Vamos sair daqui.

Eles caminharam lentamente pelo longo túnel e escadaria, Harry abrindo as portas com ofidioglossia, Ginny pareceu surpresa, mas, estava muito cansada para fazer perguntas.

— Os garotos disseram que o caminho está livre. — Flitwick disse quando chegaram ao banheiro. — Vocês se cubram com a capa e vão para o meu escritório, enquanto isso, buscarei a Poppy discretamente.

Eles acenaram e esperaram o professor sair, antes de se cobrirem e começarem a longa caminhada até o quinto andar pelos caminhos mais inabitáveis que conheciam.

— Acredito que eu e Neville podemos ir visíveis e, assim, todos chegamos mais rapidamente, andarmos curvados para que nossos pés não apareçam levará uma eternidade, principalmente nas escadas. — Terry sugeriu.

— Ok, tentem não atrair a atenção. — Sussurrou Harry sentindo falta do mapa. — Ou melhor, peguem a entrada do Covil no terceiro andar, assim, não se encontrarão com ninguém.

— Boa ideia, Harry. — Neville sussurrou.

Em um corredor vazio, os dois deixaram a proteção da capa e subiram as escadas rapidamente.

— Vamos lá. — Harry disse baixinho e eles caminharam devagar, mas sem precisarem se curvar.

— O que é um Covil? — Sussurrou Ginny e Harry se sentiu um idiota por não a ter chamado para uma reunião.

— Um lugar que nos reunimos para discussões importantes e sigilosas, ou que passamos um tempo descontraído. — Harry disse e, quando a escada se moveu, eles pararam de andar.

— Parece legal. — Disse ela e Harry acenou.

— É sim e você já está convidada para a próxima reunião, vou lhe mostrar onde é e como entrar, assim que se sentir melhor. — Ele disse quando retomaram a caminhada.

— Porque está sendo legal comigo? Por minha culpa, sua amiga, Hermione, foi petrificada. — Ginny disse em tom triste.

— Hum... — Harry a olhou por um segundo. — Não vou lhe dizer de novo que não foi sua culpa, quando é claro que não acredita nisso ou vai deixar de se sentir culpada do dia para a noite. Apenas saiba que eu, meus amigos e, muito menos, a Hermione, nunca a culparemos por nada do que aconteceu. E, sobre ser legal com você, pelo que me lembro, apesar da minha desatenção, eu sempre fui legal com você, com exceção do dia em que o Ron nos apresentou. E, eu tentei me aproximar, principalmente depois que a Luna foi petrificada e você fugiu de mim.

Eles se aproximavam do quinto andar e Ginny não respondeu, Harry a olhou e viu seu queixo tremendo levemente, ela parecia se esforçar para não chorar. Droga! Porque tinha que ser tão duro, quando ela estava tão abalada e cansada por tudo o que aconteceu?

— Sinto muito. — Ele disse baixinho. — Não queria te chatear mais...

— É verdade... — Ela disse e engoliu o bolo de choro em sua garganta, não choraria na frente dele! — Eu fui uma idiota... sinto muito...

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Harry disse e apertou seu ombro com mais força. — Você tem sido tão forte e corajosa, apenas tem que continuar um pouco mais e tentar vencer essa culpa. E, eu estarei sempre aqui, como te prometi.

Ginny acenou, pois sabia que se falasse, não seguraria o choro.

Então, eles estavam em frente a porta do escritório e ela corou ao se lembrar de atacá-lo. Harry riu divertido ao ver sua expressão e ela sorriu levemente ao perceber que ele não estava zangado.

— Você me pegou, mas, um conselho, quando emboscar alguém, nada de movimentos longos com o braço. — Harry disse e lhe deu uma piscadela.

— Ok, vou me lembrar. — Sussurrou ela tentando ignorar o frio na barriga que sentiu com seu sorriso e olhos verdes brilhantes.

Harry bateu na porta que se abriu rapidamente e eles entraram. Assim que ficaram visíveis, George e Fred saltaram sobre a Ginny em abraços sufocantes, lágrimas e pedidos de desculpas.

Ele decidiu se afastar e se sentou em uma das poltronas, Terry e Neville estavam no sofá e observavam aliviados a reencontro dos irmãos. Harry fez uma careta, pois ainda não os perdoou, mas suponha que a noite difícil deveria ser castigo suficiente.

— Porque não nos disse, Ginny? Nós teríamos lhe ajudado... — Fred disse enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

— Quando? — Ginny disse e sua voz saiu dura. — Quando estavam em seu lugar secreto, fazendo sei lá o que? Quando me evitavam ou dispensavam sempre que tentava falar com vocês? Ou quando descobri que seria expulsa e presa? Me lembro muito bem do George dizendo que, na sua opinião, o aluno que havia atacado o Harry merecia Azkaban. E se vocês contassem para algum professor? Eu pensei mil vezes em pedir ajuda para a Vector, mas, eu sabia, minha intuição me dizia que ela procuraria ajuda do Diretor ou dos aurores e, mesmo ela, não poderia me proteger, impedir minha expulsão.

— E, você está certa. — Harry disse firme. — Mesmo Dumbledore, se recusou a impedir sua expulsão, apenas prometeu que lutaria para que não fosse enviada para Azkaban, mas, isso não evitaria um julgamento. Os jornais se envolveriam, seria uma grande bagunça e Vector, por mais legal que seja, não poderia impedir nada disso.

— Harry diz a verdade. — Neville falou suavemente. — Tivemos uma discussão feia com Dumbledore e os aurores, eles queriam saber o que sabíamos, mas não estavam preocupados com você, apenas em prendê-la. Fudge está pressionando, pois quer ficar bem nos jornais, por causa das eleições do ano que vem.

— Você fez bem em não dizer nada a ninguém e, se ela não procurou vocês ou eu, em busca de ajuda, a culpa é nossa. — Harry disse os encarando com firmeza. — Fomos nós que não lhe demos motivos para confiar ou acreditar que a apoiaríamos e jamais a denunciaríamos para os aurores.

— Nunca. — George disse e apertou sua mão em seu coração. — Eu juro, eu disse aquilo porque não sabia a verdade, não compreendia o que estava acontecendo e o quanto você estava lutando. Nada do que aconteceu é sua culpa e jamais a entregaria para ser expulsa ou presa, mas, Harry está certo. Nosso primeiro instinto teria sido buscar ajuda dos adultos e fico feliz que isso não aconteceu. Só espero que possa me perdoar... — Sua voz falhou. — Eu amo você, Ginnygirl e sinto muito ter falhado como seu irmão.

— Bem, você poderia começar não me chamando de Ginnygirl, já lhe disse que detesto esses apelidos. — Disse Ginny zangada, depois, deu um sorriso suave e o abraçou. — E, eu te perdoo.

— Obrigada por nos perdoar, Ginny, mesmo que não mereçamos. — Fred disse em tom autodepreciativo.

— Eu não ouvi você pedindo desculpas, apenas o George, alguém aqui ouviu? — Harry apontou acidamente.

— Não. — Neville disse olhando irritado para o garoto. — E, tenho certeza que não estou ficando surdo.

— Oh... — Fred corou um pouco, depois se ajoelhou e ficou da mesma altura da irmã. — Eu sou o pior dos irmãos... Eu estive tão envolvido em minha vida, meus projetos, isso foi muito egoísta e, mesmo sem esse diário maldito, eu deveria saber mais sobre sua vida, seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Eu adoro você e prometo que nunca mais vou me desligar de ser o seu irmão. — Disse ele a olhando nos olhos.

— Promete? — Sussurrou Ginny com voz embargada.

— Prometo. — Fred disse e abriu os braços.

Ginny saltou nele e os dois se abraçaram com força.

Neste momento, Flitwick entrou com Madame Pomfrey que tinha uma expressão curiosa.

— O que é tão importante, Filius? — Então, ele viu todos os alunos, desgastados, pálidos e chorosos. — O que aconteceu com vocês, crianças?

— Sem perguntas, Poppy, você me prometeu. — Disse Flitwick exasperado. — Quem não se encontra muito bem hoje, é a Srta. Weasley. Você pode cuidar dela, Poppy?

Ela o encarou por um segundo, antes de suspirar e olhar para Ginny.

— Se não posso levá-la para a minha enfermaria, preciso de um local discreto para o exame, Filius. — Poppy disse impaciente.

— Claro, claro. Venham comigo. — Flitwick os conduziu para sua área pessoal e, depois retornou, esperando com eles. — Você foi muito bem, Harry.

— Ginny é quem o venceu, professor. — Harry disse com orgulho. — Ela foi incrível ao quebrar a conexão, eu apenas a ajudei um pouco e tive um palpite sobre o Athame.

— Não adianta, professor. — Terry disse e bocejou sonolento. — Harry sempre dirá que ele não fez nada demais.

— Sim. Como se o fato de ter planejado tudo isso e, bem debaixo do nariz dos aurores e do Dumbledore, já não fosse suficientemente impressionante. — Disse Neville exasperado.

Harry corou levemente e sorriu para os amigos.

— Ainda não entendo como vocês descobriram tudo isso e... Bem, mataram um basilisco e tudo o mais. — George disse se sentando também e parecendo exausto.

— Depois, podemos nos reunir e contamos tudo, Ginny também merece saber de todos os detalhes. — Harry disse e se esticou, incrivelmente, não se sentia cansado. — Hum... Ainda estou cheio de adrenalina e pronto para um pouco de exercícios, alguém quer descer para a Caverna para um pouco de corrida?

— Merlin, não mesmo, só quero a minha cama. — Terry disse e voltou a bocejar. — Estou tão aliviado que acabou.

— Sim. Estou quebrado também, Harry. — Neville disse e, seu rosto redondo abatido, mostrava isso. — Mas, mais tarde, posso ir nadar, agora que não tem mais basilisco, será bom dar umas braçadas sem preocupações.

— Achei que estaria cansado, Harry, depois da luta com o diário. — Disse Flitwick surpreso. — Pelo que entendi, você compartilhou a sua magia com a Ginny, pois ela estava enfraquecida por lutar durante tanto tempo contra o Riddle.

— Sim, verdade, mas, desde que matei a Freya, me sinto cheio de energia, mais forte... não sei explicar. — Ele disse pensativo.

— Talvez seja bom a Poppy te examinar também. — Disse o professor preocupado.

— Hum... é bom não, ou ela começará a fazer perguntas, senhor. — Disse Harry. — Eu me sinto bem e tenho uma consulta com ela daqui a alguns dias, assim, se me sentir estranho ou qualquer coisa, posso lhe dizer então.

— Ok, mas, se não se sentir bem, prometa-me que a procurará imediatamente. — Insistiu Flitwick seriamente e Harry acenou.

— Prometo. — Então, Madame Pomfrey e Ginny retornaram, Harry se levantou na mesma hora e se aproximou preocupado.

— Ela está bem, Madame? — Ele perguntou ansioso.

— Com certeza, não. — Pomfrey respondeu muito séria. — Eu não sei o que aconteceu e entendo que não podem ou querem me dizer, mas Ginny está magicamente e fisicamente exausta. Eu lhe dei inúmeras poções e acredito que precisará de dois ou três dias de repouso, uma semana pelo menos sem realizar magias. Acredito que o melhor seria ela ficar na enfermaria, onde posso alegar que está com a mesma gripe que todos pegaram nas últimas semanas. E, posso manter um regime de poções e bons alimentos até que esteja completamente recuperada.

Harry franziu o cenho preocupado com sua saúde, além do sigilo. Olhando para seus olhos chateados, era claro que Ginny não queria ficar presa uma semana na enfermaria ao lado dos petrificados, sem nada para fazer o dia todo, apenas pensar em tudo que aconteceu.

— Não acredito que isso é uma boa ideia, Madame. — Harry disse e viu Ginny o encarar surpresa e esperançosa. Pomfrey, ao contrário, parecia muito irritada. — Sobre a comida, a senhora pode pedir a Mimy que lhe faça pratos saudáveis como fez comigo e Ginny pode tomar as poções por conta própria. Se ela ficar uma semana na enfermaria, chamará a atenção e isso é muito perigoso, além disso, ir as aulas e se distrair será melhor do que passar o dia todo sem fazer nada.

— E, sobre as aulas práticas? Como justificará para os professores que ela não pode fazer magia? — Pomfrey perguntou em tom razoável, depois de pensar um pouco e perceber que a menina ansiosa não se beneficiaria da inatividade.

— Hum... — Harry ficou pensativo, então se lembrou da varinha que Riddle segurava. — Ginny, deixe-me ver sua varinha?

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas, pegou a varinha do bolso e lhe estendeu. A madeira estava arranhada, lascada e era, claramente antiga, além disso, as maldições de Riddle foram fracas. Poderia ter sido só por causa da magia baixa da Ginny ou porque a varinha não lhe favorecia, assim, como a do pai do Neville, não se ajustava ao seu amigo. No entanto, Ginny lhe enviara um feitiço muito forte quando roubara o diário, mas, isso poderia ser porque ela queria muito e a intenção superou a varinha.

— Essa varinha não é sua. — Afirmou ele e a viu corar levemente.

— Não, é da minha bisavó. Hum... não tínhamos dinheiro para uma varinha nova, mas, minha mãe me prometeu uma no próximo verão, se eu for bem nas aulas. — Disse ela suavemente.

— E, como ela espera isso, se você tiver uma varinha que te atrase? — Harry disse com leve irritação, seu amigo Neville melhorou muito nas aulas práticas ao ter sua varinha de verdade.

— Atrase? — Ela perguntou confusa e indignada.

— Sim, Ginny. — Neville se adiantou. — A varinha escolhe o bruxo e forma uma conexão com ele, assim, varinha e bruxo se tornam mais fortes junto. Ao usar uma varinha que não a escolheu, não existe essa ligação e seus feitiços sempre serão mais fracos, além de que, você não evolui como deveria. Basicamente, é impossível alcançar o seu potencial com essa varinha.

— Não sabia disso. — Disse ela e seu rosto mostrou irritação, seus olhos castanhos brilharam em fogo.

Harry sorriu ao vê-la reagindo e parecendo menos... ferida.

— Tem uma solução simples para isso. — Ele disse com um olhar malicioso.

— Qual? — Ela o olhou curiosa e, mais uma vez, ignorando o frio na barriga ao ver o seu sorriso.

— Isso. — Sem hesitar, Harry pegou a varinha com as duas mãos e a quebrou ao meio.

— Oh!

— Harry!

— Pronto, está resolvido. — Harry disse entregando os pedaços de volta para a Ginny. — Sua varinha quebrou e você não pode fazer magia pelo resto da semana, até que sua Chefe, Prof.ª Vector a leve para comprar uma nova no Beco Diagonal. E, sua verdadeira varinha, o que é ainda mais perfeito.

— Mas... — Ginny olhou os pedaços entre feliz e meio angustiada. — Meus pais podem não ter o dinheiro e...

— Não se preocupe com isso, eu quebrei sua varinha, portanto, é mais do que justo que eu compre uma nova, assim como comprei a vassoura para os gêmeos quando as destruí no ano passado. Ei! — Harry sorriu divertidamente. — Isso está se tornando uma espécie de tradição!

Ele riu e os meninos o acompanharam. Ainda um pouco chocada, Ginny apenas sorriu e não sabia se deveria recusar ou agradecer. A verdade é que estava tão cansada e confusa com tudo o que aconteceu, ao mesmo tempo aliviada que o pesadelo acabou e não seria expulsa ou presa.

— Bem, acho que o Sr. Potter resolveu tudo. — Madame Pomfrey disse severamente. — Srta. Weasley, prepararei uma pequena bolsa com poções que quero que tome pelas próximas duas semanas pelo menos. Um dos seus irmãos pode vir buscar mais tarde, porque você deve ir se deitar e ficar de repouso, pelo menos até o início das aulas de amanhã. E, acertarei uma dieta bem nutritiva com Mimy, a elfa que cozinha os pratos saudáveis do Sr. Potter e quero descobrir que você está comendo tudo, sem reclamações.

— Sim, senhora. — Disse Ginny com firmeza, sabendo que contrariar ou reclamar não era uma opção.

— Muito bem, bom domingo para vocês. Até mais, Filius. — Disse ela antes de sair.

— Obrigado, Poppy. — Flitwick a acompanhou até a porta e depois os olhou, suspirou e sorriu. — Acredito que conseguimos não chamar a atenção e, assim, ninguém saberá de nada. Estamos todos seguros.

— E, cansados.

— E, famintos.

— E, aliviados

Eles riram divertidos e Flitwick chamou por ajuda para resolver um dos problemas.

— Mimy?

A elfo estalou na mesma hora, sorridente e ansiosa.

— Mestre Flitwick, senhor, em que pode a Mimy ajudar? — Ela olhou em volta e ao ver Harry, seu sorriso aumentou. — Mestre Harry, senhor, como está? Quer seu café da manhã? Mimy já o preparou.

— Por isso te chamei, Mimy. — Flitwick falou. — Como ontem, quando nos trouxe os sanduíches e biscoitos, estamos nos reunindo para conversar sobre algumas ideias que eles tiveram para Hogwarts e ainda não tomamos café da manhã. Seria possível que trouxesse comida para todos nós?

— Sim! Mimy pode fazer isso, em um instante. — Ela olhou para Harry em adoração. — Mestre Harry quer seu café especial?

— Sim, Mimy, bom te ver. — Harry sorriu carinhosamente para a elfa. — Você pode trazer o meu café saudável em dobro? Ginny aqui, ela é minha amiga e está precisando de uma alimentação bem saudável.

— Oh! — A elfa olhou para Ginny, magra e pálida demais. — Amiga do Mestre Harry precisa engordar e ficar corada. Mimy trará muita comida especial.

— Não esqueça... — Terry começou, mas a elfa estalou de volta para a cozinha. — Não sei porque eu ainda tento, quando o Harry está por perto, ela mal nos percebe.

— Sim. — Neville parecia triste. — Ela manda outro elfo fazer nossa comida, assim, pode se concentrar em fazer a comida especial do Harry.

— Vocês dois poderiam parar de chorar feito bebês, por favor, é meio constrangedor, sabe. — Zombou Harry e riu divertido.

Ginny não se aguentou e riu também, porque o riso do Harry era contagiante e a atitude dos meninos engraçada. Harry a olhou surpreso e feliz ao vê-la parecendo razoavelmente mais alegre, como quando estava com a Luna.

A comida chegou logo depois e Mimy parecia muito orgulhosa de servir Harry e Ginny, enquanto outro elfo trouxe a comida dos outros.

— Quanta comida! — Ginny disse surpresa. — Muito obrigada, Mimy.

— De nada, Senhotita Ginny. — Disse Mimy, antes de se despedir e partir.

— Eu não sei se consigo comer tanto. — Sussurrou Ginny um pouco cansada. — Tenho me forçado a comer nos últimos dias, mas, meu apetite foi pouco.

— Madame Pomfrey vai te dar poções de vitaminas e ela abrirão o seu apetite. — Harry disse começando a cavar o seu enorme prato, pois estava faminto. — Além disso, você vai perceber que essa comida mais saudável lhe dá mais energia e disposição, além de ser muito gostosa também. Experimente.

Ginny concordou e começou a comer também, leite, frutas, ovos, legumes, peixe, nozes, havia tanto e algumas dessas comidas, ela nunca pensou em comer no café da manhã.

— Porque você precisa comer comida saudável? — Ela perguntou curiosa.

— Hum... — Harry engoliu e bebeu um longo gole de leite. — Eu estava doente quando cheguei a Hogwarts. — Ele viu sua expressão alarmada e sorriu tranquilizando-a. — Estou quase completamente recuperado, Madame Pomfrey acredita que terei que tomar minhas poções do tratamento até o fim do verão ou por volta do meu aniversário de 13 anos.

— Que bom. — Ela disse suavemente.

— Bem, além disso, comer saudável é ótimo para os treinos físicos. — Harry continuou. — Você tem mais energia, melhora seu condicionamento físico e desenvolve músculos saudáveis.

— Oh, os gêmeos me contaram que vocês treinam na Caverna bem cedo. Depois das férias de inverno, eu pensei em começar a nadar com mais frequência, desde que a Luna foi petrificada... — Seu rosto mostrou culpa e tristeza. — Bem, não voltei a nadar, mas, então o ataque aconteceu e...

— Você percebeu que o diário não estava certo. — Harry disse entendendo e se mostrou pensativo. — Você deve ter escrito dos seus planos e comentou sobre como treinamos bem cedo na Caverna, Riddle usou essa informação. Ei...

— Desculpe... — Ela disse soltando o garfo e apertando as mãos.

— Tudo bem. — Harry apertou sua mão e se aproximou respirando o cheiro floral do seu cabelo e sentindo o coração se aquecer, como sempre. — Olha. Sabemos o que aconteceu. Riddle, Voldemort, é a pior pessoa que existe neste nosso mundo, mas, ele tinha dezenas, centenas de seguidores e simpatizantes. As pessoas o seguiam e serviam, além de que, na escola, ele era um dos alunos preferidos dos professores. Ele mesmo me disse que apenas Dumbledore desconfiou dele. Ginny, aquele diário, ainda não sabemos o que era exatamente, mas, ninguém nesta escola, nenhum aluno, teria resistido a escrever nele ou não acreditado em Tom e você não tinha como saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Eu sei, Harry... — Ela disse baixinho. —Acho que entendo onde você quer chegar, mas... Meus pais não pensarão assim quando souberem, sei que ficarão decepcionados e, indiretamente, quatro pessoas estão petrificadas por minha causa.

— Você não precisa contar a eles se não quiser ou pode contar quando estiver pronta. — Harry disse suavemente. — E, indiretamente, seu pai é o responsável também.

— O que? — Ginny o olhou chocada.

— Quem você acha que colocou esse diário nas suas coisas, Ginny? Quem plantou um objeto feito com magia negra de Voldemort em um estudante de Hogwarts? — Harry a incentivou a voltar a comer e observou sua expressão pensativa.

— Eu... não tinha pensado nisso, quer dizer, foi Ron quem me deu o diário...

— O que? — Dessa vez foi o Harry que perguntou, completamente chocado.

— Sim, eu quase não comprei nada naquele dia de compras, porque você me enviou os livros e vestes do seu primeiro ano... Oh, eu quis agradecer, mas... — Ginny corou envergonhada.

— Tudo bem, seus irmãos e sua mãe me enviaram agradecimentos, além disso, minhas vestes ficaram melhores em você do que em mim. — Harry disse sorrindo e Ginny ficou mais vermelha. — Me conte, como pegou o diário?

— Bem, Ron me deu logo depois que chegamos das compras no Beco. Ele disse que estava no meio das suas coisas e que, como diário é coisa de menina, mamãe deve ter comprado para mim. — Ginny disse, lembrando-se como ficou feliz ao ganhar um diário. — Eu fiquei muito animada e, assim que comecei a escrever, me pareceu tão certo e bom. Tom era tão gentil...

— Sim. Quando escrevi nele, senti o mesmo e Riddle parecia muito persuasivo. — Harry apertou sua mão outra vez e compartilhou algumas de suas framboesas, pois Ginny comera todas as delas. — Não gosto muito dessas.

— Oh, obrigada, adoro framboesas. — Ginny pegou um bem gorda e mordeu. — Hum... — Então, ela percebeu o Harry olhando para a sua boca. — O que? — Será que estava toda suja?

— Hum? Ah, não, nada não. — Harry disfarçou enchendo a boa de ovos e sentindo o rosto esquentar. Porque ver ela comer era tão... hum, bonito?

Confuso, Harry olhou em volta, mas, felizmente todos estavam comendo ou conversando e não prestavam atenção neles.

— Você ia me contar quem plantou o diário e como meu pai é indiretamente responsável. — Ginny disse o olhando com curiosidade e imaginando porque seu rosto estava corado.

— Bem... — Harry então, contou sobre Malfoy, Dobby, a briga do seu pai, a lei de proteção aos trouxas e as invasões a Mansão Malfoy em busca de objetos escuros. — Você entende? Malfoy fez tudo isso em vingança, Ginny e usou você ou, talvez, Ron fosse o objetivo...

— Não, eu me lembro, Harry. Antes da briga, Malfoy pegou um livro do meu caldeirão, disse ao papai que ele era uma vergonha para o seu nome e, então, eles se atracaram. Depois que foram separados, Malfoy colocou o livro no caldeirão com grande desprezo e partiu. — Ginny disse suavemente. — Apenas, ele não sabia que os livros eram do Ron e não meus, mas o alvo era eu, com certeza.

Harry sentiu uma grande raiva só de pensar naquele maldito e em suas ações. Ele sabia que Ginny morreria! Ele sabia! Ah, mas Malfoy que esperasse, porque assim que conseguisse livrar o Dobby de suas garras, ele o destruiria!

— Bem, Malfoy pagará pelo que fez, pode ter certeza. — Harry disse tentando controlar o temperamento. — O que quero dizer, Ginny, é que se você decidir que é indiretamente culpada pelo que aconteceu, então, todos somos. Seu pai por provocar a fúria de Malfoy, seus pais e irmãos por não perceberem o que estava acontecendo. Os professores e Dumbledore, pelo mesmo motivo. E, bem, eu também, porque eu estive procurando por meses a garota que estava sendo controlada por Voldemort e também notei que você parecia triste, mas, não liguei uma coisa com a outra. — Harry puxou os cabelos irritado consigo mesmo. — Pensei que estava apenas abalada com os ataques e Luna, Colin, conversei com os gêmeos e eles me garantiram que você estava bem... Me sinto um idiota por ter confiado neles.

— Eu... entendo, racionalmente, o que você quer dizer, Harry. — Ginny, cabisbaixa, mexeu os ovos com seu garfo. — Malfoy e Riddle são os únicos culpados, mas, não posso evitar como me sinto e acho que você também não.

Ela o encarou e, por alguns segundos, eles se olharam nos olhos. Harry, então, acenou suspirando.

— Tem razão, eu também me sinto culpado. — Ele sorriu e apertou sua mão com carinho. — Acho que teremos que superar isso juntos então.

— Juntos? — Ela sussurrou surpresa.

— Sim. Eu descobri que a melhor forma de lidarmos com esses sentimentos negativos, é falar sobre eles, não esconder ou fingir que não existem. Se puder confiar em mim, pode falar comigo e eu, falo com você. — Harry propôs gentilmente, pois sabia que ela poderia sufocar tudo o que sentia e isso pioraria ainda mais as coisas. Dessa vez, ele não pretendia se esquivar ou deixar que os irmãos cuidassem dela, pelo contrário, se Ginny quisesse, Harry estaria sempre lá para ajudá-la.

— Ok. — Ginny voltou a sentir o fria na barriga e um arrepio na pele com seu sorriso e gentileza. — Hum... tem uma coisa que não entendi, como você sabia que era uma garota que estava, bem, você sabe... — Ela sentiu um aperto doloroso ao pensar nisso. — E, como descobriu que era eu? Quer dizer, tive a impressão que você já esperava me encontrar lá embaixo, na Câmara.

— Sim. — Harry terminou seu café da manhã e suspirou. — Estou satisfeito.

— Eu também. — Disse ela e afastou o prato, incrivelmente, bem vazio. Ginny, incentivada por Harry, mal percebeu o fato de ter comido quase toda a comida, enquanto conversavam.

— Bom. — Harry olhou em volta e viu que todos estavam terminando, bocejando ou com expressões de cansaço. — Os seus irmãos também querem entender como descobrimos tudo, assim, porque não descansa hoje e, amanhã, depois das aulas, nos reunimos no Covil e conto sobre a investigação.

— Claro. — Ginny disse, estava exausta e dormir parecia uma ótima ideia, mesmo que não quisesse parar de conversar com o Harry. Era tão fácil! E, ela fugira dele feito uma idiota.

— Bem, se todos terminamos, podemos ir descansar. — Flitwick disse parecendo também muito cansado. — As últimas 12 horas foram bem extremas.

— O senhor não nos contou porque se atrasou, professor. — Disse Harry quando eles se levantaram e se aproximaram da porta.

— Oh... — Flitwick pareceu ficar meio esverdeado. — Acredito que esse é um conto para outro momento, na verdade, não quero falar sobre isso depois de tão deliciosa refeição. Tenham um bom descanso, meninos e, assim que tiver examinado e entregado o diário destruído ao diretor, os informarei. Ginny... — Flitwick se aproximou e apertou sua mão carinhosamente. — Sei que não sou o seu Chefe de Casa, mas quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para o que precisar e, o que me disser, ficará entre nós. Ok?

— Ok. — Ginny sorriu e parecia emocionada. — Obrigada, professor, por tudo.

— De nada, minha querida, agora descanse bastante. Converse com Vector sobre a nova varinha, se ela não puder levá-la ao Beco, eu farei isso. — Disse ele e, depois abriu a porta do escritório. — Ótimas ideias, meninos, tenham um bom domingo.

Todos saíram agradecendo e mantendo a fachada. No entanto, não tinha ninguém no corredor e, quando a porta se fechou, eles se olharam aliviados.

— Pode subir, Terry, vou levar a Ginny até a Torre. — Disse Harry enquanto tirava a capa da braçadeira.

— Não precisa, Harry, podemos acompanhá-la. — Disse George colocando a mão no seu ombro.

— Bem, vocês não me culparão por não confiar em vocês, não é? — Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e expressou o seu sarcasmo. — Além disso, tanto a Ginny, como eu, estamos sujos e chamaremos a atenção se andarmos por aí visíveis. Não podemos ter ninguém fazendo perguntas e sugiro que vocês se dediquem mais a oclumência, são muitos segredos e preciso que levem isso a sério. E, Ginny decidirá quando ou se contará aos seus pais e irmãos o que aconteceu, assim, acredito que respeitar isso, será uma boa maneira de começarem a se redimir.

Harry os viu abaixarem as cabeças e acenarem, castigados e envergonhados. Talvez, estivesse sendo muito frio e duro, mas não podia correr o risco de eles estragarem tudo, não era o momento para erros tolos. Erguendo a capa, Harry esperou que Ginny se aproximasse e os cobriu, depois, silenciosos, eles caminharam para o sétimo andar.

— Você está muito zangado com eles. — Ginny sussurrou enquanto subiam as escadas.

— Eu confiei neles, Ginny. — Harry disse com raiva, deles e de si mesmo. — Quando chegamos a escola em setembro, contei sobre a visita do Dobby e como tínhamos todos que ficar atentos a qualquer coisa estranha. Depois da petrificação da Luna, eu perguntei sobre você, falei da minha preocupação de que o alvo do ataque poderia ser você e não a Luna. No mês passado, depois do ataque na Caverna, eu percebi que você parecia triste, pálida e voltei a falar com eles, perguntei que você estava bem e, em todas as vezes, seus irmãos me disseram que estava tudo bem, que manteriam os olhos abertos ou que cuidariam de você. Eu procurava uma garota mais velha, pensei que você estava angustiada pelos ataques e toda a tensão, assim, decidi que, com Fred e George cuidando de você, eu não precisava me preocupar e poderia me concentrar em parar Voldemort. — Harry parou em frente a mulher gorda e a encarou. — Eu errei feio e isso quase custou a sua vida, não farei isso de novo e, se os gêmeos querem recuperar minha confiança, terão que trabalhar duro por isso.

Ginny apenas acenou sem palavras para expressar o que sentia, na verdade, ela não sabia o que sentia exatamente.

— Você... estava dizendo a verdade quando disse que me viu, que eu não era invisível... — Ela sussurrou e Harry acenou.

— Claro que vi. — Disse Harry simplesmente. —Leprechaun.

Com a senha, a mulher gorda, muito confusa olhou em volta e depois abriu a passagem. Ginny caminhou e se manteve espiando o Harry, tentando tomar coragem para perguntar porque ele a notara, quando seus próprios irmãos mal se lembravam que ela estava em Hogwarts. Mas, a timidez e assombro a calaram e Ginny decidiu se contentar com o prazer que sentiu ao saber que Harry se importava com ela, pelo menos, um pouquinho.

Os dois chegaram a sua porta e Harry parou, olhando para o seu nome escrito em letras vermelhas, "Ginevra".

— Hum... não fique chateada, mas, esse nome não combina muito com você... — Disse Harry timidamente.

— Oh! Eu o detesto. — Ginny disse olhando para as letras com uma careta.

Harry apenas acenou e não comentou que também não gostava, principalmente depois de ouvir o Riddle repeti-lo com tanta malícia diversas vezes.

— Bem... é isso, hum... — Ele olhou em volta e tirou a capa, enquanto a Ginny abria a porta. — Fique bem, descanse e... — Harry não sabia muito bem o que queria dizer, apenas sabia que não queria deixá-la e não sabia o que pensar disso. Ela estava bem, segura e ele podia descansar agora. — Você quer treinar comigo na Caverna a partir de amanhã? Se estiver se sentindo bem, claro. — Ele deixou escapar impulsivamente.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e tentou muito não corar, o que claro, era impossível. Pigarreando, ela acenou enquanto tentava encontrar sua voz.

— Sim... hum, quer dizer, se não for te atrapalhar, claro. — Ela sussurrou apertando as mãos.

— Não. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos um pouco ansioso. — Nós começamos as 5:30, assim, se você quiser descansar amanhã e começar na terça-feira, tudo bem.

— Ok. Até amanhã. — Disse ela acenando levemente.

— Até... hum, pedirei a Mimy que traga o seu almoço e jantar, assim, pode descansar bem. — Harry disse e, ouvindo passos, se cobriu com a capa. — Até amanhã, Ginny.

Ele se afastou rapidamente e tentou não pensar no fato de que estava agindo muito estranho.

Harry foi direto ao seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e colocou sua roupa de treino. Escreveu uma carta rápida e acordou Edwiges para a viagem.

— Eu sei que está frio, mas, preciso que entregue a ela essa carta. — Harry abriu a janela. — Faça uma viagem segura, minha amiga.

Edwiges trilhou em despedida e voou para o sul.

Animado com a vitória incrível que tinham alcançado, Harry descarregou toda a sua energia correndo, malhando e até deu umas braçadas. Joe estava por perto, pois Harry não era o único aluno na Caverna e eles conversaram um pouco.

— Como estou sozinho e os aurores tiveram que partir, o diretor decidiu que a Caverna só abrirá de manhã e à tarde. As noites ficarão fechadas por segurança e porque, eu não tenho quem me substitua. — Disse o professor ao ajudar o Harry com os pesos. — Você parece muito bem, Harry, fez um longo circuito e não parece cansado.

— Estou cheio de energia hoje e acho que nadarei um pouco, assim, não preciso voltar a tarde. — Harry disse, decidindo tirar o resto do domingo de folga. — Professor, queria que soubesse que não tem mais perigo. — Ele acrescentou bem baixinho. — Não posso lhe dar nenhum detalhe, mas a basilisco está bem morta e o atacante..., bem, digamos que, por enquanto, ele não será um problema.

Joe o encarou surpreso e seu olhos azuis pareceram entender algumas coisas.

— Imagino que essa informação explique como minha esposa sobreviveu ao ataque em janeiro. — Ele disse suavemente e Harry sorriu, dando de ombros. — De qualquer forma, obrigado por me avisar, Harry, estou muito aliviado.

Depois de algumas braçadas, Harry tomou banho, se vestiu e decidiu ir comer na cozinha, pois estava faminto outra vez. Mimy o serviu o almoço e Harry lhe pediu para levar a comida da Ginny, pois ela precisava ficar em repouso.

— Oh, Madame Poppy já avisou Mimy, senhor Harry. — Disse ela sorridente.

— Ah, claro. — Harry disse envergonhado. Claro! Madame Pomfrey disse que conversaria com Mimy, ele estava se preocupando atoa. — Hum, Ginny gosta muito de framboesas, você poderia enviar algumas extras e bem graúdas, Mimy?

— Claro, senhor Harry, Mimy pode fazer isso. — Disse a elfa sorridente e ansiosa por agradá-lo.

— Obrigado, Mimy. — Harry disse antes de voltar para a Torre.

Como não estava cansado, com sono ou tinha seus amigos dorminhocos como companhia, Harry decidiu mergulhar nos deveres de casa e estudos atrasados. E, deixou algumas perguntas que rondavam sua mente, para tentar entender em outro momento.

Sirius acordou no fim da manhã de sábado, dia de São Valentin em uma cama estranha e seu primeiro pensamento foi que isso não acontecia a muito tempo. O cheiro na fronha do travesseiro era cítrico e doce, talvez, laranja? Que estranho...

Levantando o tronco, ele olhou em volta do quarto pequeno, janela com persianas fechadas, mas era possível perceber, pela pouca claridade, que o sol já estava alto. Apertado para ir ao banheiro, Sirius jogou as pernas para fora da cama e sentiu uma rigidez estranhamente dolorosa no seu lado esquerdo. Imediatamente, as lembranças da noite anterior retornaram de uma vez. Porra! Tocando e olhando o seu lado esquerdo, encontrou uma cicatriz grossa e avermelhada.

— Acho que você terá uma história interessante para contar quando alguém te perguntar sobre essa cicatriz. — A voz firme e sarcástica de Denver soou atrás dele. — Mas, acredito que seus chefes não gostarão tanto, na verdade, pelo que ouvi deles, estão ansiosos por uma explicação.

Sirius tentou se levantar, mas, apenas gemeu de dor, sentiu-se tonto e voltou a se sentar na cama. Droga!

— Estou fraco feito um bebê... — Sussurrou com voz fraca.

— Isso porque é um milagre que esteja vivo, Sirius. Não sei como conseguiu chegar vivo naquela loja de poções e ainda teve a sorte de encontrar alguém que sabia o que fazer para salvá-lo. — Denver disse e, se colocando ao seu lado, o ajudou a se levantar e dar alguns passos até o banheiro. — Consegue fazer os seus negócios sem mim, ou terei que segurá-lo?

— Posso segurar meu pênis enquanto urino, Denver, não se preocupe. — Disse Sirius, provocando acidamente.

— Bom saber porque, se fizer bagunça, quem lavará o banheiro é você, Black. — Disse ela antes de sair do banheiro e fechar a porta.

Sirius fez uma careta para a ameaça e foi muito cuidadoso, depois, escovou os dentes com uma escova extra da gaveta e lhe chamou para ajudá-lo na caminhada de volta.

— Você... pode me dizer... o que aconteceu? — Sirius perguntou ao se deitar na cama e fechar os olhos tentando não dormir.

— Acredito que essa pergunta é minha. — Disse Denver quando se sentou ao seu lado e acenou com a varinha. — Mas, acredito que as explicações podem esperar porque quero que coma antes de voltar a dormir. Eu lhe dei água e poções, mas preciso que esteja acordado para comer.

Uma bandeja com sopa veio flutuando e pousou em seu colo. Denver o alimentou e Sirius decidiu não reclamar porque era muito interessante e... quente, tê-la cuidando dele.

— Você tem alguma... informação sobre a Travessa? — Ele perguntou depois de algumas colheradas e de observá-la com atenção.

— Eu avisei King que você está aqui e nós concordamos que era melhor não o transferir para o St. Mungus. Assim, ninguém associará o seu ferimento com a Batalha na Travessa. — Disse Denver levando outra colher de sopa de legumes e frango a sua boca.

— Batalha? — Sirius perguntou chocado.

— É como o Profeta está chamando, eles não têm informações nenhuma, claro, mas estão especulando que os aurores batalharam com criminosos que tentaram invadir a Travessa do Tranco. — Ela explicou.

— Hum... quase a verdade, quem diria... — Sirius fechou os olhos cansado. — Alguém se feriu? Você sabe de Tonks... eu disse para ela sair, mas...

— Houve alguns feridos dos dois lados, alguns mortos do lado deles, Tonks está bem e a Travessa está sendo controlado pelos aurores. — Denver resumiu. — Os detalhes terão que esperar por King ou Moody. Agora, precisamos avisar sua família, você quer tentar escrever ou quer que eu escreva para os Boots, Harry?

— Hum... — Sirius abriu os olhos ao pensar no Sr. Boot, que estaria preocupado quando ele não voltou e com as notícias. — Escreva ao Sr. Boot... diga que estou bem, fora de perigo... Não avise o Harry, ele já está... muito tenso com os ataques na escola...

— Ok. É justo. — Dever enviou a badeja para a cozinha com o prato vazio e se aproximou de uma escrivaninha, onde pegou o que precisava antes de voltar a se sentar na cama. — Qual o endereço?

— Abadia Boot, St. Albans. — Sirius disse enquanto a observava.

— Aqui, beba essas poções, eu tive o curandeiro do Escritório vir aqui examiná-lo e ele as deixou para você. Achei melhor do que chamar alguém do St. Mungus ou confiar que a dona da loja de poções faria mais do que um trabalho decente. — Disse ela e começou a escrever enquanto Sirius bebia as poções de gosto horrível.

— Ugh, que coisa horrorosa... — Sirius gemeu, ainda que pode sentir o efeito de imediato quando as dores foram desaparecendo.

— Parece um garotinho reclamando, Black. — Denver provocou sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho.

— E, você parece muito bonita, Denver. — Sirius disse olhando com carinho para sua pele amendoada, nariz e queixo finos e lábios rosados.

Ela o encarou surpresa e viu que estava perto de dormir.

— Pelo jeito as poções têm um efeito estranho em você, hein? — Disse Denver divertida.

— Hum... apenas dizendo a verdade... Obrigado, Emy, por cuidar de mim... — E, um segundo depois, Sirius dormiu.

— Hum, já vou avisando, se me chamar de Emy, te chamo de Siri... — Disse ela enquanto voltava a olhá-lo e percebeu que ele já estava dormindo. — E, de nada...

Quando Sirius acordou de novo, ouviu vozes na sala ao lado do quarto. Sentindo se mais forte, ele foi ao banheiro sozinho e, quando voltou, percebeu que era noite. Dormira o dia todo? Que coisa estranha...

— Denver? — Sirius chamou voltando a se sentar na cama.

Ela apareceu em um segundo e percebeu que ele tinha um aspecto melhor.

— Que bom que acordou, quer vir para a mesa jantar? King está aqui e estava disposto a esperar até que acordasse. — Disse ela parecendo não muito contente com esse fato. — Ele quer questioná-lo, mesmo que eu disse que amanhã seria melhor.

— Estou me sentindo melhor. — Sirius se levantou e, apesar de fraco e dolorido, realmente se sentia bem o suficiente para conversar com King. — Ainda que preferiria ter tido tempo para um banho...

— Pode tomar depois do jantar, tem mais sopa e, se conseguir, algum pão e frutas. — Disse ela e o abraçou lateralmente o conduzindo até a pequena cozinha e sala do apartamento, onde havia uma ilha minúscula com duas cadeiras separando os dos ambientes.

— Bom lugar. — Mentiu ele gentilmente.

— Serve. — Ela respondeu dando de ombros e Sirius entendeu que não era um lar, apenas um lugar para dormir, tomar banho e comer, às vezes.

— Sirius. — King disse com sua voz grossa e o observou sentar na cadeira, sem esconder a expressão de alívio. — Isso me tirou alguns anos de vida, amigo.

— Oi, King. — Disse Sirius sorrindo palidamente. — Desculpe o susto. Todos estão bem? Tonks?

— Recruta Tonks está bem, apenas muito preocupada com você e arrependida por deixar que se afastasse sozinho. — Disse King se sentando no minúsculo sofá e observando Denver servir a comida a Sirius.

— Quer jantar, King? — Ela perguntou e ele recusou. — Bem, Sirius precisa comer, assim, sugiro que não o interrogue até a comida ficar fria.

— Eu posso esperar ele comer, Denver. — King ergueu as mãos em sinal de defesa e acatou sua ordem não dita. Ele os observou por um segundo e se perguntou se eles percebiam como pareciam à vontade um com o outro, a maneira como ela cuidava dele e ele se deixava cuidar. Até parecia algo normal, como casais bem ajustados pelo tempo de convívio.

— Minha melhor chance foi deixar a luta como Almofadinhas, isso me camuflou melhor e ajudou com o ferimento. — Sirius disse pegando um pedaço de pão e molhando na sopa saborosa. — Então, diga a Tonks que foi a decisão certa.

— Eu já disse. — King respondeu. — Se transformar ajudou a parar o sangramento?

— De minha experiência, quando me feria como Almofadinhas e voltava a ser humano, o ferimento estava quase cicatrizado ou totalmente, se fosse leve. — Explicou ele depois de engolir. — Nunca tinha tentando o contrário ou com algo tão grave, mas... Bem, minhas opções eram bem poucas.

— O curandeiro que o examinou ficou surpreso com o bom trabalho feito pela dona da loja de poções, disse que nem parecia amador. — Contou Denver colocando um copo suco de laranja na mesa para Sirius e entregando outro para King, agora que sua irritação com ele diminuíra.

— O nome dela é Fiona e ela é meio Elfa da Floresta, assim, saberia um pouco sobre cura. Foi por isso que escolhi ir até lá, na verdade, era minha única esperança. — Sirius disse olhando para a comida e sentindo o peso daquele momento assustador em que tivera certeza que morreria. — Hum... King, conte-me o que aconteceu na Travessa depois que me afastei.

— Tonks explodiu uma das casas para criar uma distração para sua fuga. — King começou a contar. — Ela mirou onde estavam os lobisomens mais agressivos, liderados por Todd Egan que, eu entendo, foi quem o feriu mortalmente. — Sirius acenou com a boca cheia. — Moody e os outros se aproveitaram dessa explosão e conseguiram pressionar os lobisomens para o paredão, sem imaginar que havia uma saída secreta ali. Apesar de muitos terem fugido, os lobisomens de Egan que tinham restado, continuavam a lutar, mas, como estavam em menor número, logo foram quase que totalmente subjugados. Foi quando um dos lobisomens jogou algumas granadas de mão trouxas que explodiram, além de algumas granadas de som que causaram uma grande desorientação.

— Isso quer dizer que eles têm conhecimento do mundo trouxa. — Denver observou sentada na outra cadeira da mesa. — Isso os ajudou a fugir?

— Na verdade, as explosões e o som desorientador, causou mais problemas para o grupo de Egan, que não se protegeram e estavam mais próximos. Vários lobisomens fugiram, mas conseguimos alguns liderados por um homem chamado Gun e todos os do grupo de Egan. — King explicou.

— Meu primo também foi pego? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Esse cara que te atravessou com a espada é seu primo? — Denver perguntou e parecia capaz de assassinar alguém.

— Sim, de segundo grau e nunca fomos amigos. — Sirius contou. — Ele é mais velho e do tipo que teria se tornado um comensal da morte com grande alegria se tivesse tido a oportunidade. É uma longa história, mas, resumindo, Todd foi mordido por um lobisomem e expulso da Família Egan e da sociedade mágica antiga e pura.

— Infelizmente, ele fugiu. — King disse e não parecia feliz com isso. — Assim como Greyback e os outros dois líderes e sócios do Chiqueiro. Conseguimos prender 17 lobisomens, 11 são do grupo do Egan, 6 do cara, Gun e, 8 dos homens do seu primo, morreram nas explosões.

Sirius acenou e fez uma careta.

— Que bagunça dos infernos. — Ele resmungou além de irritado. — Conseguiram prender o Malfoy?

— Não. Ele fugiu voado, com capa e máscara dos comensais, se eu não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos, não acreditaria. — King disse cansado e irritado. — Foi uma tremenda bagunça e já tenho os fatos pelo depoimento da Tonks, mas gostaria de repassar tudo com você e precisamos tomar algumas decisões.

— Imagino com isso que você não quer ir prender o desgraçado. — Sirius disse exasperado.

— O que eu quero pouco importa, Sirius, você está cansado de saber que eu tenho chefes que me dão ordens. — King disse mal-humorado. — Chefe Scrimgeour e Madame Bones autorizaram uma investigação contra Malfoy e, acredite, isso é um grande passo. Eles querem que reviremos as legalidades dos seus negócios, a origem do seu dinheiro, seguir seus passos, investigar os seus contatos e sócios. Será uma investigação sigilosa e cuidarei dela pessoalmente, pode ter certeza que revirarei cada aspecto da vida dele e, quando tiver provas de seus crimes, o colocarei em Azkaban.

— Ele estar armando uma emboscada para me matar não é suficiente? — Sirius perguntou afastando o prato pela metade, pois perdera o apetite.

— Nem pense em parar de comer, Sirius Black, eu tive muito trabalho para cozinhar essa comida, cuidar de você nas últimas 24 horas e não aceitarei que tenha uma recaída por causa de um chilique idiota. — Denver falou zangada e empurrou o prato de volta.

Sirius a olhou desconcertado, pois não tinha pensado que ela cozinhara a comida, na verdade, nunca imaginou que Denver saberia cozinhar.

— Desculpe... — Ele comeu outro bocado e a sopa lhe pareceu mais saborosa. — Está muito boa... — Para apaziguá-la, Sirius comeu mais alguns bocados até que seu olhar se suavizou outra vez. — Obrigada, Denver, a sopa está uma delícia.

— Bom. — Ela disse uma pouco desconcertada pela sinceridade do elogio. — Não é nada demais, apenas uma sopa de legumes. Depois de todo o sangue que perdeu, precisa de algo leve e nutritivo.

— Bem, se o assunto, comida acabou, gostaria de continuar. — Disse King, quase divertido ao vê-los desviar o olhar um do outro e encará-lo, tentou não se ofender, pois tinha a sensação que os dois esqueceram da sua presença. — O que aconteceu ontem à noite, Sirius, é sigiloso, mesmo com o fim da missão, não podemos usar seu depoimento ou de Tonks contra Malfoy, porque alegadamente, ela não estava lá. E, você estava disfarçado, se usarmos a missão contra ele em um julgamento, todo o disfarce explode.

— Eu não me importo e, ontem, você também não parecia se importar. Na verdade, King, você estava ansioso para terminar a missão e não muito preocupado em manter o meu disfarce. — Disse Sirius objetivamente.

— Ora, isso é verdade? — Denver encarou King com seus olhos castanhos frios e o homem tentou não se mostrar intimidado.

— Sim, mas as coisas mudaram e, de qualquer forma, eu estava errado. Moody estava certo com a ideia de prendê-lo, Sirius, pois todos os antigos marginais da Travessa que ainda estão livres, não ficariam felizes ao saberem que foram enganados. Agora, metade dos lobisomens do Reino Unido se sentiriam ainda mais furiosos ao descobrirem a verdade e o considerariam diretamente responsável por perderem o Chiqueiro. — King alegou e Sirius fez uma careta, pois sabia que isso seria muito perigoso, para ele e aqueles que amava.

— Droga. — Sirius terminou a comida e bebeu o suco para tentar tirar o gosto amago da boca. — Que grande bagunça do caralho, King. Vocês não tinham qualquer informação de que os lobisomens eram os que controlavam o Chiqueiro? Porque, se tivessem, a abordagem teria que ser diferente, vocês me jogaram bem no meio de um caldeirão em fervura, exposto fisicamente e, o meu disfarce... Ele quase não segurou lá, cara. Agora, Malfoy, que armou essa emboscada para me matar sai livre, Greyback está me caçando, os lobisomens de várias matilhas podem querer se vingar e, eu estou preso, bem no meio disso tudo. Aposto que o plano de uma divulgação de arrependimento explodiu também, estou certo?

King parecia arrependido, chateado e um pouco envergonhado.

— Não, nossa inteligência não tinha qualquer cheiro sobre os donos do Chiqueiro, até porque, se soubéssemos, não tentaríamos comprar, Sirius. Nós teríamos a legalidade para invadir e retomar o controle dos prédios, você sabe disso. E, você está certo em tudo o que disse, foi uma grande bagunça, muito perigosa e injusta com você, além disso, nossa ideia de redenção e aceitação no treinamento auror, não vão colar, não agora. Os lobisomens sentirão o cheiro da mentira de longe e perceberão que foi tudo uma armação, Sirius e isso tornará essa bagunça ainda mais perigosa.

— Ok. — Sirius fechou os olhos tentando conter a raiva, não era o momento de explodir. — O que isso significa para mim? Quando poderei ir para o treinamento auror normal?

— Sirius. — Denver falou seriamente. — O bom trabalho de um disfarce é mantê-lo sempre, por uma questão de segurança e controle de danos, além de existir sempre a possibilidade de retomada do disfarce para uma nova missão. Se o disfarce tiver que ser completamente abandonado, deve existir uma história coerente por traz, não é incomum que o auror ou policial disfarçado, finja a própria morte para poder seguir com sua vida de verdade. Entende?

— Ok, eu entendo, mas eu estava usando o meu nome neste disfarce, apenas fingindo ter outra personalidade. — Sirius disse cansado. — O que? Como faço para deixar o disfarce para traz sem que isso me faça um alvo de marginais ou lobisomens enfurecidos?

— Não temos uma resposta para isso, ainda, mas, no momento, o melhor é que você não se envolva com o Ministério e os aurores. — King disse e olhando para Denver. — Ainda que espero que a Chefe Denver continue o seu treinamento.

Não! Sirius teve que morder a língua para não gritar o seu protesto! Ele estava ansioso pelo fim da OP, iniciar o treinamento no Ministério e estar livre para cortejar Denver. Mas que inferno!

— O que adianta ela continuar o meu treinamento se, neste ritmo, é possível que eu não possa me tornar um auror, King? — Sirius disse absolutamente abatido.

— Sirius, nós pensaremos em algo...

— Você pode me garantir 100% que poderei me tornar um auror? — Sirius perguntou duramente e King acenou negativamente. — Foi o que eu pensei, além disso, a ideia era que eu seria encaixado na turma da Tonks. Lembra-se? Todos pensariam que usei o meu nome e dinheiro para pular alguns meses de treinamento, assim, eu não teria que repetir tudo desde o primeiro ano. Eu estou na metade do segundo ano de treinamento, King, e a turma de Tonks está alguns meses a minha frente só, ou seja, se eu continuar e concluir o treinamento, como vocês me contratarão? O que diremos? Que eu fiz um treinamento particular?

— Merda. — King suspirou parecendo que não dormia a dias. — Tem razão, precisamos encaixá-lo agora, mas se fizermos esse movimento... Sirius, ter Greyback na sua cola já é ruim o suficiente, mas, se os outros quiserem vingança...

— Estou ferrado. — Sirius disse e fechou os olhos tentando conter a angústia. — Eu queria muito isso, você não faz ideia, pensei... Que era a minha chance de tornar o nome Black algo bom, honrado, justo e, nunca me imaginei fazendo outra coisa, King, não sei para onde ir a partir de agora.

— Talvez, eu possa ajudar. — Denver disse pensativamente. — Você pode se candidatar a uma vaga como auror da ICW, tenho certeza que você passaria nos testes e continuaríamos o treinamento de onde estamos.

— O que? — Sirius a encarou surpreso.

— Não é incomum que alguém se candidate a um cargo na ICW diretamente, ao em vez do Ministério de seu país. Eu, particularmente, comecei meu treinamento na MACUSA, mas, me interessei em trabalhar para a ICW, me inscrevi, fiz os testes e terminei o treinamento nos nossos Escritórios em New York. Claro, como uma agente em treinamento e novata, participei de muitas missões com os aurores americanos, para ganhar experiência.

— Ok. — Sirius a olhou com atenção e, apesar de seu coração bater acelerado com a ideia, que poderia ser a solução dos seus problemas e lhe permitiria realizar o seu sonho, sua expressão, quase triste, o deixou de sobreaviso. — Isso poderia dar certo, eu digo que quase morrer me fez ver que idiota estava sendo, que me candidatei ao treinamento auror da ICW e fui aceito. Não tem porque alguém desconfiar que o que fiz até agora, foi armação. Mas, sua expressão me faz pensar que isso não é uma notícia boa.

— Claro que é. — Denver disse muito séria. — Se você quer muito ser um auror, é a solução e, portanto, uma ótima notícia.

— Mas... — Sirius a incentivou a continuar.

— Mas, os aurores assumem a função que os trouxas chamam de militares, além de policiais, isso quer dizer que estamos sob a hierarquia de comando. — Denver explicou e Sirius acenou, já sabia disso. — Quer dizer que se os Chefes quiserem te enviar para outro país, você tem que ir, Sirius.

— O que? Não, eu não posso deixar o Reino Unido, abandonar o Harry. — Sirius protestou na mesma hora.

— Você não teria escolha, claro, poderia ser apenas uma crise temporária, alguns meses e estaria de volta, mas, também poderia ser por anos. — Disse ela e apontou para si mesma.

— Você foi enviada aqui? — Sirius perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, ou você acha que algum dia pensei em viver na Inglaterra? — Ela zombou com uma careta. — Eles precisavam de alguém para comandar os Escritórios da ICW daqui e eu estava em meu caminho, subindo a hierarquia. Meus Chefes acharam que era uma ótima oportunidade de aprendizado, comandar e liderar minha própria unidade, aprender um pouco mais de diplomacia e blá, blá, blá. Eu não fui perguntada, apenas enviada e, a qualquer momento, eles poderiam me chamar de volta ou me enviar para outro país.

— Isso é uma grande merda. — Sussurrou Sirius porque não podia nem pensar em deixar Harry e também não queria que Denver fosse embora.

— Sim, mas, com o tempo e subindo a hierarquia, tendo mais poder, você pode objetar ou solicitar pela não transferência. — King disse e, apontando para Denver, continuou. — Acredito que você está neste caminho, Chefe.

— Sim, mas ainda não cheguei lá e, como um agente novato, Sirius poderia ser enviado para qualquer lugar, inclusive para trabalhar com seus aurores. — Disse Denver.

— Eu não posso me arriscar. — Sirius disse sentindo o desanimo envolvê-lo. — Não posso deixar o meu afilhado.

— De qualquer forma, isso não seria uma boa ideia para vocês dois, também. — King disse com certa diversão. — Se trabalhassem juntos não poderiam se relacionar amorosamente, pois a ICW não permite que seus agentes confraternizem desta maneira.

Isso provocou um silêncio mais do que estranho no minúsculo apartamento, até que Sirius e Denver dissessem ao mesmo tempo.

— O que!?

— Nós não temos uma relação amorosa!

Sirius encarava Denver indignado e ela olhava para King chocada.

— Não? — King falou parecendo surpreso. — Ora, isso me surpreende, com toda a tensão e atração entre vocês dois, imaginei que estariam envolvidos por esse tempo.

— Bem, pois pensou errado e fazer isso teria sido contra as regras, Auror King, não tenho o hábito de dobrar as regras a minha própria conveniência. — Denver falou levantando o queixo.

— Ok, erro meu, mas, me parece que vocês estão interessados um no outro e, se trabalhassem juntos, isso seria impossível. Assim, acredito que isso veta a possibilidade de Sirius trabalhar na ICW. — Disse ele tentando esconder o sorriso.

— Não! — Exclamou Denver e, ao mesmo tempo, Sirius disse:

— Sim! — Depois, ele olhou para ela irritado. — Eu estive esperando pacientemente pelo fim da OP para iniciar o meu treinamento no Ministério e, agora você me sugere trabalhar com você, sem me dizer que isso tornaria impossível que nós dois...

— Sirius! — Denver falou bem alto. — Isso não é assunto para se discutir na frente do seu chefe.

— Ex-chefe! — Sirius disse e olhou para o King. — Você tem um mês, King, ou encontra uma solução ou estou fora do treinamento auror.

— Ok. Sirius, estamos todos com os nervos à flor da pele, devido a tudo o que aconteceu ontem. Esse não é o momento de se tomar decisões precipitadas ou encontrar soluções mirabolantes. — King disse seriamente. — Precisamos todos nos acalmar, pensar e, por fim, planejar algo que lhe permita ser um auror e estar livre de toda essa bagunça.

— Muito bem, não decidirei nada ainda, até porque tenho que me recuperar. — Sirius disse suspirando. — O que está acontecendo na Travessa?

— Nós assumimos o controle e o Ministro, ao ser informado que o Chiqueiro estava sobre o controle dos lobisomens, decidiu se apropriar das casas restantes na Travessa. — Disse King e seu olhar mostrou certo prazer.

— Espera, você quer dizer, todas as propriedades? Não apenas as 6 do Chiqueiro? — Sirius sorriu com a confirmação. — Isso quer dizer que Lucius perderá seus negócios e não poderá abrir a boca para reclamar sem se comprometer?

— Exato. — King sorriu ao ver o grande sorriso de Sirius.

— Agora, isso é uma boa notícia! — Ele disse animado.

— Porque isso não foi feito antes? — Denver perguntou curiosa.

— Porque, legalmente, muitas das casas tinham donos e alguns eram residências ou negócios legítimos, invadir, prender e nos apropriar teria sido perigoso e poderia render longos processos. A ideia de comprar as propriedades com a ajuda do Sirius nos pareceu uma grande ideia, até porque, ele se interessou em reconstruir a Travessa, como a GER fez com o Beco. — King explicou. — Aliás, o Ministro está ansioso por vender as propriedades para a GER e aumentar o caixa do Ministério, assim, se você estiver interessado, deve fazer uma oferta em breve.

— Não. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Já comprei mais da metade da Travessa, a GER pode ficar com o resto, na verdade, pensei em lhes vender alguns prédios meus, pois não saberia criar um monte de novos negócios como eles fizeram.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, agora que os lobisomens se revelaram, Fudge decidiu alegar, no pedido de apropriação, que todos os 19 prédios são dos lobisomens e, como eles não tem autorização para terem propriedades, elas passarão ao poder do Ministério. Ele acordou um juiz bem cedo hoje e já entrou com o pedido legal de apropriação. — Disse King sorrindo, depois seu sorriso desapareceu. — Infelizmente, esse ataque e tentativa de tomar o controle da Travessa, assustou Fudge e Scrimgeour que decidiram montar uma força tarefa para caçar os lobisomens que conseguiram fugir.

— E como eles vão identificá-los? Os lobisomens presos falaram alguma coisa? — Sirius perguntou surpreso.

— Nada. Ainda temos muito trabalho de interrogatório a nossa frente e sempre podemos conseguir algumas poucas informações e impressões aqui ou ali, mas, até agora, eles estão calados. — King disse e suspirou. — Moody foi encarregado da força tarefa e uma ordem judicial já foi lançada, lhe permitindo questionar todos os lobisomens conhecidos.

— Esses são poucos e não eram eles que estavam lá, King. — Sirius disse irritado. — Só espero que o Ministério não volte a matar lobisomens, já que perseguí-los, eles nunca pararam.

— Isso não acontecerá, por isso Madame Bones escolheu o Moody para liderar a equipe e ninguém será preso sem provas, apenas porque é um lobisomem. O problema é que aquela Umbridge está tentando usar tudo isso como motivo para apressar as discussões na Suprema Corte e enrijecer as leis contra os lobisomens. — King parecia mais do que enojado. — Ela quer que eles aprovem a colonização e controle das matilhas pelo Ministério.

— Como eram antes de Voldemort os libertar? — Sirius perguntou e, quando King confirmou, falou outro palavrão. — Se isso acontecer, eles se esconderão e se tornarão ainda mais perigosos, King, além de ser uma grande crueldade. Duas das três matilhas de ontem, não queriam participar daquela invasão louca ou começar uma guerra contra os aurores, mas, se os pressionarmos ou maltratarmos mais, cedo ou tarde, isso acabará acontecendo, King. Então, teremos uma guerra de verdade e uma carnificina, para os dois lados.

— Bem, me conte tudo o que aconteceu ontem do seu ponto de vista, talvez, algo surja que possamos usar para proteger essas outras matilhas. — King pediu e pegou pergaminho e penas oficiais. — Teremos que fazer tudo de acordo com os novos protocolos, Sirius, meus chefes estão esperando os relatórios.

— Tudo bem. — Sirius esperou a pena ser acionada e começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu sem esconder nada, fosse a participação de Malfoy ou a presença de Greyback e como Egan quase o matou. Também deixou claro que os outros dois líderes, Gun e Teagan, não se interessaram em cometer crimes, apenas queriam sociedade nos negócios ou ter um trabalho legítimo para sustentar suas matilhas. Ok, então, essa última parte era um pouco forçado, mas, talvez, ajudasse os lobisomens de Gun que foram presos e os outros, a não serem mais perseguidos do que já eram.

— Ok. — King finalizou e guardou a pena. — Não vou questionar você sobre essa história das matilhas não quererem participar, pois sei que exagerou só um pouco. Tonks disse praticamente a mesma coisa, assim, acredito que podemos deixar assim. No entanto, o que foi essa ideia de tentar virá-los contra Greyback? — King o encarou entre confuso e irritado. — Você sabia que os aurores atacariam a qualquer momento, tudo o que tinha que fazer era enrolá-los um pouco, fingir concordar com a proposta, mas, ao buscar que Greyback fosse traído e morto, tornou a situação ainda mais perigosa para você, Sirius.

— Fiz isso exatamente porque eu sabia que eles iriam atacar, King. — Sirius passou a mão pelo rosto exasperado. — Eu aproveitei a oportunidade, ok? Queria que um deles matasse Greyback porque, quais são as chances de prendermos aquele monstro? Naquele momento, cercado por todos aqueles lobisomens, ele não conseguiria escapar e, com Greyback morto, a luta em defesa dos lobisomens ganharia uma grande vantagem.

— Porque isso? E, Greyback não tinha seus próprios homens? — Denver perguntou confusa.

— Não, Greyback é um lobo sem matilha e, monstro, é uma descrição justa, acredito. E, esse é um dos motivos pelos quais ninguém o segue, até os lobisomens o temem. — King disse cansadamente. — Não existem provas, mas, as informações que se tem é que, antes de ser transformado, Greyback era um assassino em série e chegou a ser investigado pelos aurores a pedido dos trouxas. Na década de 50 e 60, ele aterrorizou a Inglaterra, matando mulheres e crianças trouxas cruelmente. Ele matava de maneira trouxa, mas, usava a magia para não ser pego, ainda assim, a Scotland Yard chegou ao seu nome, não conheço os detalhes da investigação, assim, não sei lhe dizer como. O fato é que, a pedido do Ministro trouxa para o nosso Ministro da época, Greyback foi investigado e esteve muito perto de ser preso, mas, um dia, ele desapareceu. Depois de um ano, mais ou menos, os aurores e policiais trouxas que os investigaram apareceram mortos, um, depois do outro e os filhos foram mordidos por um lobisomem. As crianças trouxas não sobreviveram, claro.

— Foi ele. — Sirius disse com raiva. — Acredita-se que, enquanto tentava fugir dos aurores, acabou se escondendo em algum lugar, se deparou com um lobisomem e foi mordido. Ele se vingou, ficou mais um tempo ausente e, então, tentou voltar e viver sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Lyall Lupim estava na cola dele e queria provar de todas as formas que ele era um lobisomem, além de prendê-lo por seus crimes.

— Lupim? — Denver perguntou arregalando os olhos.

— Sim, resumindo, ninguém no Ministério acreditou quando o Sr. Lupim afirmou que Greyback era um lobisomem, mas, ele fez declarações nos jornais e isso foi o suficiente. Para a nossa sociedade, um boato é verdade e, assim, Greyback, que era um mestiço razoavelmente aceito em nosso mundo, passou a ser desprezado e evitado. — Sirius apertou os punhos em fúria. — Então, em vingança, ele mordeu Remus, aos 4 anos de idade.

— Foi por isso que tentou matá-lo e agora ele está na sua cola. — Denver disse acenando em compreensão. — Toda essa Operação foi uma tremenda bagunça, mas, suas ações tornaram tudo pior e você sabe disso.

— O que queria que eu fizesse, Denver? Que fingisse um acordo com ele e esperasse que a invasão dos aurores o prendesse? Eu sabia da saída no paredão e que ele fugiria, pois é o que Greyback faz! Se tentasse ir atrás dele, estaria revelando o meu disfarce e, com certeza, não ia ficar de braços cruzados e deixar aquele monstro sair dali facilmente! — Sirius se defendeu exasperado. — Não depois de tudo o que ele fez, do que fez ao Remus!

— Bem, essa é uma importante lição para você, recruta! — Denver disse com voz dura. — Primeiro, em nosso trabalho, você não pode deixar as emoções tomarem a frente em suas decisões! Tem sempre que manter o sangue frio e se controlar! Procurar vinganças pessoais é uma grande besteira! Segundo! Quando se está disfarçado, algumas vezes, você precisa deixar os piores bandidos fugirem porque, assim, mantem o seu disfarce e sua vida! E, com isso, você pode ter outra chance de pegá-lo em outro dia! — Denver estava espumando de raiva. — Suas ações e distração, quase o mataram e, além de fugir, facilmente, Greyback agora está te caçando! Parabéns!

Sirius não respondeu porque, apesar de toda a raiva que sentia, sabia que ela estava certa.

— Ela está certa. — King falou e parecia preocupado. — Avisarei Moody que a prioridade é Greyback e Egan, além de tentar convencer meus chefes que mais leis Anti-Lobisomem não ajudarão em nada. Enquanto isso, você se recupere e mantenha-se seguro, assim que tiver uma solução para os nossos problemas, entro em contato.

Ele se levantou e depois das despedidas, partiu.

Sirius ficou um pouco surpreso por King não ter gritado com ele também, mas, supôs que seu amigo decidiu que Denver era o suficiente.

— Você não dirá nada? — Ela perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio enquanto lavava a louça manualmente.

— O que quer que eu diga? — Sirius se levantou cansado e tentado conter a frustração. — Eu tentei me vingar? Sim, eu admito. Você não sabe como foi ver o meu melhor amigo, meses após meses, sofrendo com as transformações! Ele tinha 4 anos, Emily e esse desgraçado já matou dezenas, talvez, centenas de inocentes! Nada teria me dado mais satisfação do que pôr um fim a esse monstro, mas, você está certa. Eu não mantive o sangue frio, cometi um grande erro e Greyback é apenas mais um dos meus problemas.

Denver suspirou e decidiu que continuar a criticá-lo não os levaria a nada.

— Olha, eu não pegarei mais no seu pé, pelos menos enquanto estiver se recuperando, voltaremos a isso quando retomarmos o treinamento. — Ela disse e, olhando para ele, continuou. — Sente-se bem para um banho? Ou prefere se deitar?

— Estou bem. — Mentiu ele, pois se sentia péssimo, e não apenas fisicamente. — Quero muito tomar um banho, será que você tem algo para eu vestir?

— Sim, quando escrevi ao Sr. Boot, pedi algumas roupas. Ele respondeu e disse que, assim que puder aparatar, espera que volte para casa e para não fazer mais nenhuma tolice até lá. — Denver mostrou a uma maleta com suas roupas.

— Droga. Ele ficará furioso quando descobrir o que eu fiz... — Sirius suspirou ao entrar no banheiro.

Depois de um banho quente, apesar de cansado, Sirius se sentiu muito melhor, limpo e confortável. Denver o esperava com mais poções horrorosas e insistiu que se deitasse.

— Estou bem... — reclamou Sirius.

— Ah, está quase caindo de cansaço, Black, não tente me enganar e pare de bancar o paciente ruim, não tenho vocação para enfermeira. — Disse Denver ácida.

— Hum..., bem, você cuidou de mim muito bem até agora... — Disse ele sentindo os efeitos das poções. — Não vou esperar mais, Emily...

— O que? O que você não vai esperar? — Perguntou Denver confusa ao recolher os frascos de sua mão.

— Para ser feliz... a vida é tão curta... preciso... — Mas, seja o que fosse, ele não conseguiu terminar quando dormiu.

Pela manhã, Sirius descobriu duas coisas bem rapidamente. Primeiro, ele se sentia muito melhor, mais forte, sem dor e a mente sem névoas. Segundo, ele não estava dormindo sozinho e, ao olhar para a pessoa que abraçava sua cintura, se deparou com uma Emily Denver que ele nunca tinha visto. Enquanto dormia, ela parecia ter uns 20 anos e não 36, a serenidade combinava com seu rosto fino e bonito, ainda que Sirius tivesse que admitir que não a deixava mais bonita, pois era quando estava zangada que seu rosto o atraia mais. Como isso era possível? Seu cheiro cítrico era mais forte e inebriante, Sirius não pode deixar de se imaginar acordando ela com um beijo, mas sabia que isso seria covarde. Não queria lhe roubar um beijo feito um adolescente, queria mergulhar com ela ao seu lado por cada centímetro.

Assim, ele se levantou e foi ao banheiro, quando voltou, Denver deixara o quarto e Sirius sentiu cheiro de café.

— Estou me sentindo bem melhor. — Disse ele ao pegar a xícara de café que ela lhe estendeu.

— Isso é bom, mas, sugiro uma semana de repouso antes de voltar a treinar. — Denver disse bebendo da sua própria xícara. — O que quer de café da manhã? Ovos? Ou prefere mingau de aveia.

— Não estou com fome. — Disse ele e, colocando a xícara sobre a ilha, caminhou na sua direção. — Vamos acertar isso.

— Black... Sirius, não... — Mas, foi sem convicção e Emily não pode mais ignorar a maldita tensão, o ar carregado de eletricidade que se instalou assim que ela acordou naquela manhã.

A verdade era que, antes, Sirius estava machucado e frágil, assim, tudo o mais ficou em segundo plano. No entanto, quando acordou a alguns minutos, Emily percebeu que ele estava fisicamente apto e escolheu fugir para a cozinha tentando fingir não sentir seu corpo reagir com os pensamentos cheios de luxúria. Mas, Sirius não lhe deu chance de continuar a mentir para si mesma e, quando ele chegou a alguns centímetros do seu corpo, da sua boca, mas não encostou, apenas parou e esperou, foi Emily quem venceu a distância final.

Sem poder se conter e percebendo que não queria se parar, Emily saltou em seu colo, abocanhou sua boca grossa e suculenta, envolveu as pernas em volta da sua cintura e mergulhou as mãos em seus cabelos compridos e encaracolados. Sirius retribuiu com o mesmo ímpeto e suas bocas se devoraram, as línguas se enroscaram, as mãos acariciaram e, quando ele a apoiou contra a ilha, não havia mais volta.

— Porra... — Grunhiu ele, ao largar sua boca e mordiscar, beijas e lamber seu pescoço. — Preciso de você agora, agora...

Emily não disse nada, apenas mostrou o seu acordo ao erguer sua camiseta preta, passar as mãos por seu peito musculoso e devolver os beijos, mordiscos e lambidas.

— O que está esperando para me levar para a cama, Black. Uma ordem? — Zombou ela com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não, Chefe, apenas te dando tempo para admirar o que você pegou. — Devolveu ele provocador, antes de carregá-la até o quarto.

Sem cerimônia ou delicadeza, Sirius a jogou da cama.

— Dispa-se para mim, Emily, minha vez de te admirar. — Ele sussurrou com voz rouca e gemeu quando ela puxou o top, deixando os seis pequenos e redondos expostos. Sua cintura fina, barriga lisa e ombros bem torneados eram apenas a moldura perfeita para sua linda beleza. — Não tem volta, Chefe, agora que eu te peguei, não vou te largar.

— Bem, vem me pegar, então... — Sussurrou ela antes de ter a boca devorada mais uma vez.

Mais tarde, Sirius acordou com uma batida na janela, sentiu Emily se levantar do seu lado e sussurrar com alguém. Abrindo os olhos sonolento, a viu acariciando uma coruja branca bem conhecida, retirando a carta de sua perna e prometendo comida e água.

— Você é tão bonita...

— O que Edwiges está fazendo aqui? — Ele perguntou completamente despertado. — Eu disse que não queria que você avisasse o Harry...

— Eu não avisei. — Ela disse e seguiu com a coruja pousada no braço para fora do quarto.

Sirius se levantou, colocou a calça do pijama e a seguiu para a cozinha, onde ela alimentava Edwiges.

— Você sabe o que pode ser? — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Talvez. Espere, deixe-me abrir. — Ela leu a carta e abriu um sorriso surpreendente, na verdade, Sirius tinha certeza que nunca a tinha visto sorrir assim. — Acabou.

— O que? O que acabou? — Ele estava além de confuso.

— Não, quero dizer que Harry escreveu na carta. Veja, "Acabou". — Emily virou a carta na direção e, realmente, era a palavra escrita em letras bem grandes.

— O que mais diz? — Sirius se aproximou tentando ler as letras menores.

— Hum, aqui diz, "Denver, nosso acordo se mantem" Harry J Potter. — Emily leu e parecia aliviada, animada e meio orgulhosa.

— Espera, o que raios isso quer dizer? E que acordo você tem com o meu afilhado? — Sirius perguntou tentando não ficar irritado.

— Hum... vou preparar nosso café da manhã, enquanto lhe conto isso, pois estou faminta. — Disse ela seguindo para geladeira, onde recolheu ovos e bacon. — Não sei você, mas estou querendo algo bem grande e gorduroso. Sente-se Sirius ou venha me ajudar, ficar aí parado como uma estátua com essa cara, não é agradável depois da deliciosa manhã que tivemos.

Sirius hesitou por um segundo, pois essa Emily sorridente e animada era muito diferente da Denver que conhecia, assim, como era diferente da amante cheia de luxúria de antes. Quantas facetas tinha essa mulher, afinal? E, quão divertido seria conhecer e... amar todas elas, sua mente projetou o pensamento antes que pudesse tentar contê-lo. Desconcertado e estranhamente empolgado, Sirius se decidiu.

— Posso fritar o bacon, sou bom nisso... — Disse ele pegando a frigideira. — Harry me ensinou, ele é o melhor cozinheiro, você precisa provar sua comida.

— Isso seria legal. O que ele fez que você mais, gostou? — Disse ela quebrando os ovos.

— Hum, com certeza, sua versão do boeuf bourguignon...


	72. Abominação

Notas do Autor

 **Olá! Vou lhes explicar o que aconteceu com esse capítulo. Com o fim do arco da Câmara, precisava reiniciar a história e continuar outros arcos esquecidos, além de começar alguns novos. Mas, isso não é algo simples e comecei o capítulo meio sem rumo de para onde ir e sem um fim claro em minha mente. O capítulo, sem meio e sem fim, ficou estranho e continuei escrevendo, escrevendo e escrevendo, cheguei a 40 mil palavras e percebi que tinha que reler, encontrar ou escrever um fim e dividir em dois capítulos. Foi o que fiz e esse final, foi acrescentado depois, pois me pareceu que, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, era o que Sirius faria.**  
 **Assim, eu já tenho 19 mil palavras escritas que precisa apenas de revisão e um final, espero publicar amanhã ou quarta.**  
 **Em outro ponto, infelizmente, outra coisa que me atrasou na ultima semana foi a terrível situação que o mundo está enfrentando com o COVID-19. Eu vivo no interior e ainda não tem casos em minha cidade, estamos vivendo normalmente, mas a tensão e ansiedade vem crescendo a cada dia. Ver o que a Itália e outros países estão passado é muito angustiante e assustador. Para poder escrever, tive que me forçar a parar de ver as noticias, entrar nos sites e desligar a TV, ou a ansiedade não me deixaria terminar os capítulos.**  
 **Desejo a todos os meus leitores que fiquem seguros, se estiverem na área de risco, se isolem, releiam a fic e outras, comprem livros virtuais. Eu tenho uns 8 mil livros em meu HD e posso enviar para todos que estiverem presos. Se inscrevam no face e posso enviar por lá ou por email. Não descumpram a regra de isolamento, deixe suas casas apenas se for essencial. Para aqueles que já estão enfrentando o pior do vírus, orarei por vocês e suas famílias. Espero que todos sejamos solidários e fortes para enfrentar essa tragédia, que Deus nos abençoe.**

 **Capítulo 71**

Sirius, com o cenho franzido, ouviu sobre o acordo que Harry e Emily fizeram no jantar em dezembro e as cartas que trocaram, onde a Agente o aconselhou sobre treinamentos, exercícios, liderança e planejamento de missões. Sentados na mesa minúscula do pequeno apartamento Sirius ouviu, comeu e refletiu sobre as informações.

— Então, "Acabou", significa que ele descobriu quem estava abrindo a Câmara Secreta? — Sirius perguntou tomando mais café.

— Bem, posso estar errada, afinal, como lhe disse, Harry não entrou em detalhes antes ou agora, mas, acredito que esse "Acabou", quer dizer que tudo está resolvido. Eles estão seguros, sem mais atacante e sem mais basilisco. — Informou Denver antes de comer um grande pedaço de bacon suculento.

— Eita, se isso for verdade... — Sirius se distraiu ao vê-la comer, algo que ele jamais pensou que pudesse classificar como sensual.

— Hum? — Questionou ela, curiosa pelo fim da frase.

— Quer dizer, eu não deveria me surpreender, Harry é tão incrível e, se tivesse que apostar, teria apostado nele, mas, ainda estou um pouco chocado que isso possa ser verdade. — Sirius disse olhando para o seu prato e mantendo a concentração. — Como raios ele matou um basilisco, Denver? Eu acredito que encontrar o atacante não seria impossível, mas, ainda, como Harry o deteve? Ele está seguro? Ferido? Quanto risco ele correu... E, porque ele não me disse nada? Porque não me pediu conselhos e contou sobre seus planos? Porque Harry fez um acordo com você e não me contou... Aliás, porque você não me contou sobre esse acordo, afinal?

Denver ergueu a sobrancelha e o encarou com dureza.

— Eu não sei as respostas para todas essas perguntas, Sirius. Harry é seu afilhado e, com certeza, eu não tenho como começar a supor como é a relação de vocês dois, no entanto, eu posso lhe dizer duas coisas. O fato de você também não saber as repostas para essas perguntas, me diz que a relação de vocês está com alguns problemas. E, Harry me pediu, especificamente, para não te contar do nosso acordo porque tinha certeza que você contaria aos Boots. — Denver usou o guardanapo para limpar a boca. — Eu não poderia dizer não, pois o Harry, claramente, precisava de ajuda e conselhos, assim, eu tinha que manter nosso acordo para que ele confiasse em mim.

Sirius acenou pensativo e entendendo o seu ponto. A verdade é que Harry faria o que sentia que deveria fazer, não importa o que eles dissessem, assim, foi melhor que ele tivesse o apoio de um adulto.

— Droga. — Sirius se levantou da mesa e caminhou até a janela pequena, como tudo naquele apartamento sufocante e minúsculo. Estava tão acostumado com a espaçosa Abadia que estar confinado aqui era como estar em uma maldita cela. — Você está certa e ele me deu a chance de ajudar, de participar e eu... recusei. Harry me perguntou se manteria segredo dos Boots e eu neguei, assim, ele se recusou a me dizer qualquer outra coisa. Pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa e, agora, já não tenho tanta certeza.

— Bem, porque é tão importante manter os Boots no escuro? Pensei que eles fossem boas pessoas. — Denver questionou ao retirar os pratos vazios da mesa e acionando a magia para lavá-los.

— Oh, eles são incríveis e adoram o Harry, e o sentimento é reciproco, mas, acontece que Serafina e Falc são os guardiões do Harry. — Sirius olhou para a Londres cinzenta, fria e triste. — Eles dividem a guarda com sua tia trouxa, Petúnia, assim, eu tenho apenas a função de ser o tutor da sua herança. — Sirius sorriu com a lembrança. — Preciso lhe contar como isso aconteceu, aliás, você ficará chocada.

— Eu gostaria de ouvir. — Disse ela suavemente e acenou para o quarto com a varinha, os frascos de poções flutuaram até o Sirius que os pegou com uma careta. — Então, você não é o guardião legal do Harry? Não toma as decisões principais sobre ele?

— Não. Ainda que, no testamento de Lily e James, eu seja nomeado o seu guardião e tutor legal. — Sirius tomou as poções e depois pegou um copo de água que ela deixou sobre a mesa. — É uma longa história, não quero te incomodar...

— Não é incomodo. — Denver disse sincera. — Se não quisesse te ouvir, não teria perguntado. — Sirius acenou e sorriu agradecido. — Olha, porque não tomamos um banho e, depois, você pode me contar o que estiver à vontade para compartilhar. Hum?

— Juntos? — Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha em uma expressão maliciosamente interessada.

— Sim, mas sem mais jogos, Black, você precisa se recuperar totalmente e já fez mais exercícios do que deveria. — Disse Denver com firmeza enquanto caminhava para o banheiro... minúsculo.

— Mesmo se você estivesse disposta a esquecer esse detalhe, me parece que esse banheiro não comportaria tais jogos. — Sirius disse com sarcasmo. — Tem certeza que cabe nós dois nesse cubículo?

— Teremos que nos apertar um pouco, claro, mas... Quer saber, não ficarei defendendo o apartamento, sei que é pequeno, mas ele serve aos meus propósitos. Isso é o que importa. — Ela disse exasperada e abriu o chuveiro antes de se despir sem o menor constrangimento.

E porque teria, se perguntou Sirius, quando toda ela era tão linda, musculosa e lisa. Sem fôlego com tanta beleza e sentindo o seu corpo reagir, Sirius se despiu da calça de pijama e a abraçou por traz.

— Sirius! Nem pense... — Mas ele não lhe deu a chance de continuar o seu protesto quando a empurrou para baixa da água quente e a pressionou contra seu corpo.

— Vamos tornar esse banho mais quente, Emily. Posso descansar mais tarde, agora, eu quero você. — Ele a virou e mergulhou em sua boca, as mãos deslizando por sua pele lisa e molhada, tão sensual que lhe tirou o controle. — Foda, como você é gostosa!

— Como você faz isso? — Ela sussurrou puxando os seus cabelos molhados e mordendo o seu lábio gordo em um beijo suculento. — Como sempre me faz perder o controle? Não consigo dizer não... Não quero dizer não...

— Somos dois, Emy... — Sirius abaixou a boca, deslizando por sua pele molhada até abocanhar um dos seios pequenos e redondos. Ele mordiscou e chupou o mamilo e os dois gemeram de prazer. — Vamos nos perder juntos...

Muito mais tarde, depois do banho com sexo, sono, sexo, mais sono e a decisão sensata de que tinham que comer, Denver decidiu pedir uma pizza vegetariana para jantarem.

— Vegetariana? Quer dizer, cheia de legumes? — Sirius perguntou com uma careta.

— Você ainda tem que comer saudável, Sirius. Tem um pouco de sopa e, junto com a pizza, não estará fugindo muito da dieta. Além disso, é muito gostosa. — Disse ela com uma convicção duvidosa.

— Sei, acreditarei em você sobre isso. — Sirius disse. — Mas, você poderia pedir algo com carne também? Estou está louco por algo sangrento.

— Hum, ok. Talvez, depois de toda a perda de sangue, seria bom um pouco de proteína vermelha. — Disse ela pensativa e interessada. — Mas, uma pizza gordurosa de calabresa não seria o ideal, assim, pedirei um bom bife do restaurante aqui da esquina.

Meia hora depois os dois estavam devorando os seus bifes malpassados com grandes gemidos de prazer, a pizza de legumes completamente esquecida ao lado.

— Merlin, agradeço por minha vida e por bifes sangrentos. — Disse Sirius antes de comer outro pedaço. Ele também comeu a que restava da sopa, mas, o bife era exatamente o que precisava para se sentir mais forte.

— Amém. — Respondeu Denver comendo com prazer o seu próprio delicioso e grande bife malpassado. — Bem, me conte sobre a dinâmica com o Harry e toda essa longa história.

Sirius acenou e contou. Falou sobre a infância difícil do Harry, a interferência insalubre de Dumbledore. Explicou a proteção das alas, a disputa de guarda e até os planos secretos do Harry de fugir para a Suíça.

— Aquele homenzinho desprezível! — Denver disse furiosa. — Eu sabia! Quando o tive em minha sala de interrogatório, eu sabia o quão sorrateiro e perigoso ele pode ser. — Ela se levantou e caminhou irritada pelo espaço diminuto. — Eu queria tê-lo acusado pela sua prisão injusta, queria ter investigado mais, no entanto, seu nome prestigioso barrou nossos caminhos. Ser destituído do cargo de Chefe da ICW é pouco para o que Dumbledore fez com você e Harry.

— Concordo. — Sirius disse um pouco surpreso com sua reação. — Sua negligência é criminosa e nunca o perdoarei pelo que causou ao Harry.

— E sobre esses tios, Sirius? Os dois deveriam estar na cadeia! — Denver disse zangada.

— Bem... sente-se aqui que contarei o resto. Harry deu uma grande lição em Dumbledore... — Sirius explicou sobre o incidente da escada, a chantagem e como Petúnia alterou seu comportamento, a separação e o processo de Vernon Dursley.

— E, você acha que ela está sendo sincera? Ou fez toda essa mudança súbita para se livrar da cadeia? — Denver questionou desconfiada.

— Acredito que a Petúnia está sendo sincera e que se importa com o Harry. — Sirius suspirou. — Na verdade, acho que a relação dela com o Vernon era no mínimo insalubre ou até meio abusiva, emocionalmente falando. E, o Harry a perdoou, Denver, e adora a tia, então, isso é o suficiente para mim.

— Ok. Você sabe quando será o julgamento desse tal Dursley? — Denver perguntou casualmente.

— No mês que vem, dia 17. — Sirius disse e sorriu. — Estou ansioso e espero que ele pegue o máximo de pena possível pelo que fez.

— Hum... bom saber. — Denver disse e se levantou para lhes fazer um café, enquanto acenava a varinha para os pratos serem lavados na pia. — Harry foi brilhante em seu plano contra o Dumbledore e a validação do testamento abre muitas possibilidades. Por exemplo, você poderia assumir a guarda do Harry, pois essa era a vontade de seus pais.

— Sim, mas isso iniciaria uma briga com Serafina, Falc e Petúnia, além disso, Harry não pode deixar a casa de da tia por causa da proteção. Acredite, mesmo perdoando-a, se não fosse por essa proteção que seus pais lhe presentearam, Harry não quereria morar com Petúnia e nós também não permitiríamos. — Sirius disse cansado. — Eu poderia tentar um acordo amigável com os Boots, a vontade do Harry é importante, mas, se eles não quiserem ceder a guarda, tudo pode ficar muito complicado. Entrar em uma disputa judicial poderia ser prejudicial para todos os lados. Como um cara solteiro, com minha reputação e o tempo que passei em Azkaban, eu não seria considerado o melhor guardião pelos juízes, não importa o que diz o testamento. E, isso poderia causar um rompimento ou mal-estar com os Boots, eles podem me proibir de ter acesso contínuo ao Harry, visitações controladas não me interessam.

— Mas, como tutor de sua herança, você apenas controla isso, não tem poder de decisão sobre a vida do Harry. — Apontou Denver objetivamente.

— Não. Ainda, eles respeitam minha opinião, nós estamos criando o Harry juntos e isso é bom por um lado, porque tenho ajuda, mas...

— Quando não concorda com algo, você não tem o real poder ou controle sobre a situação. — Denver terminou entendendo. — E, onde entra toda essa história do Harry te pedir segredo ou não querer confiar aos Boots, as suas investigações sobre a Câmara.

Sirius, então, explicou o conflito com Serafina e como o Harry se fechou depois disso.

— Ele deve temer o que eles farão com as informações, na verdade, mesmo comigo, Harry disse muito pouco. — Denver disse suavemente.

— Sim, Harry tem muita dificuldade em confiar nos adultos e tudo isso serviu para aliená-lo ainda mais. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Eu consegui conversar com ele sozinho e, quando me colocou contra a parede e me pediu para não contar nada aos Boots, recusei... — Sirius viu sua expressão e ergueu as mãos em autodefesa. — Eu sei, eu sei, não foi a decisão certa, mas, Denver, mentir por ele seria um péssimo exemplo e, se os Boots descobrissem que eu sabia que Harry planejava fazer algo perigoso, eles estariam em seu direito de me proibir de vê-lo.

— Ok. Olha, eu percebo que é uma situação complicada, quase impossível, e estou longe de ser uma especialista em crianças. Na verdade, elas não fazem parte da minha vida desde que eu fui criança, mas, é exatamente por me lembrar dessa época que posso lhe dizer isso. — Denver bebeu um gole do seu café. — Harry cresceu cercado por pessoas indiferentes, passivas e negligentes, que não fizeram o mínimo necessário para protegê-lo. E, não estou falando dos tios que o abusaram e sim, dos outros adultos, que observaram a situação e fingiram ou não quiseram ver a verdade. Ou que disseram, "Ah, isso é muito complicado, deixa para lá". Quando você se recusa a mentir por ele, o que deveria ser um bom exemplo para qualquer outra criança, para o Harry, tudo o que mostra é que você não está disposto a lutar por ele, Sirius. E, nada disso o impediu de estar em uma situação perigosa, apenas fez com que você não estivesse lá para apoiá-lo ou ajudá-lo.

Sirius olhou para o café e analisou o que Denver disse, mas, claro que ele não podia discordar. Suas próprias lembranças de sua infância eram de inúmeras mentiras para os adultos de sua vida, algumas apenas para continuar com suas diversões e brincadeiras, mas, muitas delas eram para manter a paz de espírito com sua família. No fim, se tornou necessário mentir para manter a sua segurança, até que a fuga era a única opção e, então, ele teve dois adultos que o apoiaram e ajudaram contra tudo e todos. O que seria dele se Fleamont e Euphemia tivessem decidido que a situação era muito complicada? Que não era certo recebê-lo e escondê-lo em suas casas? Ou mentir para seus pais sobre sua localização? E, como ele, Sirius, se sentiria se eles lhe dessem as costas apenas porque era a coisa certa a fazer? Mas, fazer o errado era o melhor? Não. Mas, ele poderia ter lutado mais? Insistido mais com os Boots? Sim.

— Eu não agi muito melhor que Dumbledore, não é? — Sirius disse com auto aversão. — Ao em vez de tentar pensar em soluções, eu apenas disse que não havia o que fazer e desisti de quem é mais importante em tudo isso. Não lutei por ele, o apoiei ou estive lá quando o Harry mais precisou. Eu quero fazer o melhor por ele, Denver, e, em minha mente, dar um bom exemplo, disciplinar, educar, ensinar os limites, além de amá-lo, era o que o Harry precisava, mas, eu me esqueci que ele não é uma criança comum. — Sirius estava chateado ao perceber os seus erros. —Eu não sei como criar uma criança e, ter o apoio dos Boots e Petúnia, me aliviou de ter que aprender, me esforçar, porque ele não é só minha responsabilidade e as decisões difíceis não são minhas. — Sirius a encarou nos olhos e parecia determinado. — Mas, ele é meu, Emily, desde o dia em que nasceu, Harry é meu afilhado, meu para amar, proteger, cuidar, lutar por. Tão importante que isso, Harry não é como os outros adolescentes e estamos todos errados em pensar que ele precisa do mesmo tipo de criação.

— Ninguém é igual a ninguém. — Emily apoiou o queixo na mão e o observou com certo carinho. — Ainda, pelo pouco que o conheço, Harry me parece especial.

— Sim, ele é e... — Sirius hesitou ao entender algo importante que Harry lhe disse antes, mas, que apenas agora fez todo o sentido. — Ele tem um grande peso sobre seus ombros e tem sido tão corajoso, forte, digno. Harry nos disse isso, sabe, que ele aceitou o seu destino, que está disposto a enfrentá-lo e que precisa que aceitemos isso também. Estive lutando contra isso, assim como Serafina e Falc, estamos todos tentando protegê-lo, abrigá-lo dos perigos e tratando-o como uma criança que tem que se sentar e esperar que os adultos resolvam tudo.

— O adultos são falhos, Sirius, nós sabemos disso e, infelizmente, o Harry também. — Denver suspirou e seus olhos ficaram tristes. — Nós, os adultos, também estamos presos em nosso egoísmo genético, a mercê da burocracia paralisante e cultura normalizadora da nossa sociedade. Harry é muito inteligente, tem uma boa equipe e, pelo que me contou, eles estavam com dificuldades para confiar uns nos outros e lutavam para superar isso. Mas, seus amigos estão dispostos a serem parte dessa equipe, estar ao seu lado, lutar com e por ele. E, apesar de não saber qual é esse importante destino que você mencionou, eu sei que, com inteligência, criatividade, coragem e um boa equipe, tudo é possível. — Denver se inclinou na cadeira e o observou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas ao questioná-lo. — A questão é, você fará parte dessa equipe?

— Com certeza, eu farei e não deixarei mais ninguém me impedir de estar com meu afilhado. — Sirius disse entre desafiante e decepcionado consigo mesmo. — Não apenas fisicamente, Denver, preciso estar lá para o Harry. — Se levantando ele caminhou pelo apartamento sentindo um grande cansaço envolvê-lo. — Como tenho sido tolo, Harry matou um maldito basilisco, venceu Voldemort mais uma vez e estive me preocupando com minha carreira. Ele está lutando essa guerra sem mim, porque estou muito focado em meu próprio umbigo para apoiá-lo como precisa.

— Oh, oh, oh... — Denver protestou erguendo as mãos em profundo choque e confusão. — Primeiro, sua carreira é importante, você é importante, Sirius. E, o trabalho que tem feito é fundamental para a diminuição da criminalidade e, se me lembro, essa OP salvou as vidas de centenas de pessoas. Segundo, que história é essa de guerra? E, Voldemort? Esse bruxo não foi morto a mais de 11 anos? Pelos pais do Harry?

— Não. — Sirius voltou a se sentar e sentiu os ombros caírem. — Voldemort está vivo e tentando recuperar o seu poder.

— Mas... — Confusa, Denver fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar de tudo o que lera sobre a guerra mágica do Reino Unido. — As informações divulgadas pelo Ministério são de que houve uma explosão mágica naquela noite. Hum... enquanto investigava o seu caso, eu tive acesso aos relatórios que os aurores fizeram ao examinarem o berçário do Harry. Haviam restos de um corpo, roupas rasgadas e foi confirmado que era de Voldemort.

— Eu não sabia disso, pensei que eles nem se preocuparam em investigar. — Sirius se inclinou interessado.

— Acredite, fizeram um trabalho bem inferior, vergonhoso. — Emily disse com uma careta de desprezo. — Com tudo o que aconteceu, incluindo a sua prisão, todos aqueles trouxas mortos, a morte de James e Lily Potter, de Voldemort e a sobrevivência de Harry, deveriam haver centenas, talvez milhares de páginas. Cada aspecto deveria ter sido analisado, questionado, verificado, mas, como sabemos, eles pouco fizeram. No entanto, o relatório sobre o berçário foi muito claro, Lily Potter estava caída em frente ao berço, morta pela maldição da morte. Harry Potter estava em seu berço, foi retirado por Hagrid a pedido de Dumbledore, que foi o primeiro em cena e a preservou magicamente, felizmente. Os diagnósticos realizados em Harry, mostraram que seu ferimento foi infligido por uma maldição escura, provavelmente, a mesma maldição da morte, mas, uma magia desconhecida impediu a sua morte e refletiu a maldição em seu atacante. Possivelmente, essa magia protetora desconhecida em contato com a maldição da morte, provocou uma explosão que destruiu parte do telhado e parede da casa. Restos de carne, ossos, sangue e roupas, que compunham um corpo adulto, se espalhou pelo berçário e corredor.

Dever falou mecanicamente como se relesse o relatório em sua mente e não percebeu como Sirius empalideceu com suas palavras.

— Merlin... — Ele sussurrou fechando os olhos e tentando apagar as imagens de sua mente. De repente, Sirius percebeu que não queria saber como tudo aconteceu e agradeceu que o berçário já não existia mais.

— O que... — Então, Emily entendeu o que fizera e sua expressão se tornou arrependida na mesma hora. — Sirius, me desculpa... eu... Eu não pensei, não devia...

— Tudo bem. — Ele apertou a mão que ela estendeu. — Realmente. Eu queria saber, apenas... foi mais doloroso do que esperava... — Suspirando, ele esfregou o rosto tentando se concentrar. — Então, hum... a explosão destruiu o berçário ou parte dele, além do corpo de Voldemort, mas, porque não machucou o Harry ou o corpo de... Lily? E, Voldemort foi "morto" pela maldição que refletiu ou pela explosão?

— Bem, são boas perguntas. — Denver disse pensativa. — Que não estão respondidas no relatório, mas pelo que o Harry disse no jornal, seu pais realizaram um encanto familiar antigo e poderoso que o protegeu. Deve ser algo especial para Dumbledore conseguir criar essas alas e...

— Denver. — Sirius a interrompeu. — Isso nunca aconteceu, não existe encanto familiar nenhum.

Ela o olhou surpresa por um segundo, até entender o que ele disse.

— Mas... como o Harry sobreviveu? — Ela perguntou perdida.

— Lily. Ela... — Sirius pigarreou para tentar vencer a emoção. — Eu não posso dizer porque, mas posso lhe contar que o alvo do ataque naquela noite... era o Harry.

— O que? — Isso desconcertou Denver completamente. — Porque...?

— Não posso lhe contar, é um segredo do Harry, algo que ele pediu a todos nós que não contássemos a mais ninguém. Na época, entendi que ele não quer que a verdade se espalhe, mas, a verdade é que o alvo era ele e Lily... se colocou em frente ao seu berço e se sacrificou por ele. — Sirius viu Emily apertar a mão sobre o peito emocionada. — Isso, seu sacrifício, criou uma proteção mágica antiga, Emily, que vem do amor de Lily e, é por isso que Harry tem que viver com a Petúnia, pois ela é o sangue de Lily. Essa proteção não são apenas alas, ela vive no sangue, na pele do Harry. No ano passado, fim do mandato, Harry reencontrou Voldemort e a proteção o salvou outra vez.

— Isso... — Emily parecia não ter palavras, sua voz estava embargada e mãos trêmulas. — Harry sabe disso?

— Sim. — Sirius se lembrou da reação do afilhado. — Ah, Emily, ele se sentiu tão culpado, tão triste... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Disse que temia que eles se arrependeram de morrer para salvá-lo, que ele não valia a vida deles, que James e Lily eram mais importantes...

— Oh, Deus... — Ela apertou as mãos do Sirius com força.

— Eu disse a ele, disse que os dois deveriam se sentir orgulhosos e felizes por terem podido salvá-lo e vê-lo crescer nesse garoto incrível. — Sirius fungou e suspirou cansado. — Eu temi que isso lhe pesaria negativamente, mas, Harry é incrível, ele disse que ser tão amado e querido nunca poderia ser ruim. E, que a única coisa que sentia era amor e gratidão, que seu objetivo era tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, como teria sido se seus pais tivessem tido a chance de viver e realizar grandes coisas. Harry disse que o mundo não merecia perdê-los e que quer fazer seus sacrifícios valer a pena.

Emily enxugou uma lágrima e se levantou tentando disfarçar a emoção e tristeza que sentia. Sua mente se voltou, involuntariamente, para sua própria infância e, melhor do que ninguém entendeu o que o Harry sentia. Nunca, ser amado, poderia ser ruim.

— Então, Voldemort está vivo. — Ela disse preparando um chocolate para se aquecerem, café não os deixaria dormir.

— Sim, não preciso lhe dizer que são informações confidencias... — Sirius disse preocupado.

— Sirius... eu não posso desligar quem sou, deixar de ser uma policial, mas, com certeza, não farei nada que poderia prejudicar o Harry ou qualquer outra pessoa inocente. Ok? — Disse ela, pois queria entender como alguém que teve o corpo explodido, sobreviveu.

— Ok. Bem, Voldemort se escondeu... — E Sirius contou sobre o encontro e luta de Harry, Quirrell e Voldemort.

— Um espectro... — Emily disse assombrada e lhe serviu o chocolate em uma caneca do Mickey. — Merlin, o que raios esse cara fez para sobreviver e se tornar um espectro capaz de possuir um ser humano, Sirius?

— Não sei. — Sirius parecia cansado. — Você me diz que o corpo foi destruído e isso me faz refletir que Voldemort encontrou um jeito, com magia negra, claro, de...

— Fugir da morte. — Emily disse e seu rosto era sombrio. — Porque todas essas coisas não foram informadas aos aurores, Sirius? Eles deveriam investigar uma morte suspeita, saber que Voldemort está vivo, procurar o seu espectro, descobrir como ele sobreviveu, caçá-lo e impedi-lo de voltar.

— Dumbledore. — Sirius disse tomando o seu chocolate e contendo um bocejo.

— Claro. Deve ser sua especialidade esconder, omitir, iludir, Jesus, esse homem é um grande perigo. — Emily disse exasperada. — Ele se tornaria um perigo ainda maior que tivesse sido tão louco ou ambicioso como é esse Voldemort.

— Bem, algo para agradecer, então... — Sirius bocejou sem poder disfarçar.

— Você está exausto. — Emily disse exasperada. — Deveria ter dito, Sirius.

— Estou bem. — Disse ele sonolento.

— Sei... essa conversa se tornou muito mais sombria do que alguém em recuperação deveria suportar. — Disse ela se levantando e lavando as canecas. — Vamos dormir, descansar e podemos continuar em outro momento, tenho a sensação de que as surpresas não acabaram.

— Sim. — Sirius se deixou levar para o quarto, onde eles se arrumaram para dormir. — Obrigado, Emily, por me ouvir e se importar...

— De nada. Amanhã vou bem cedo para o escritório, mas, você pode ficar aqui se não estiver se sentindo bem para aparatar ou usar o flu. — Disse ela, quando eles se aconchegaram na cama.

— Hum... ok... — Disse ele respirando o seu cheiro delicioso. — Você cheira a laranja...

— Toranja. — Disse ela suavemente. — O perfume do meu shampoo é de toranja...

— Hum... se você diz... — Sirius sorriu antes de dormir.

— Eu digo, apesar de que você não deve fazer ideia do que é uma toranja... — Respondeu ela se aconchegando ao seu peito.

Pela manhã, Sirius acordou para uma cama e apartamento vazios. Sabendo que precisava voltar para a Abadia, ele se levantou, se vestiu, comeu o café da manhã magicamente preservado que Denver lhe deixou sobre a mesa, lavou a louça e decidiu deixar o apartamento a pé, pois queria descobrir o endereço.

Sirius se sentia incrivelmente bem, apesar de ainda um pouco fraco e cansado, assim, decidiu pegar um taxi até o Beco e usar o flu do Saguão de Entrada. Sua mente, durante a viagem, se moveu por tudo o que aconteceu neste fim de semana, as consequências, possibilidades, decisões e a verdade clara que seu mundo estava mudando. Mais uma vez.

Sr. Boot estava no escritório quando ele chegou a Abadia e sua expressão foi de profundo alívio quando o viu.

— Parece que as notícias de sua quase morte podem ter sido exageradas. — Disse ele, o abraçando com carinho. — Você me parece muito bem.

Sirius sorriu e não pode evitar de corar levemente. Seria impossível não estar bem depois do fim de semana incrível que teve com Denver.

— Bem, as notícias foram precisas, mas, eu tive a melhor das enfermeiras. — Disse Sirius com certa timidez.

— Ora, ora. — Sr. Boot riu suavemente. — Agora fiquei mais curioso, quero que me conte tudo sobre esse seu fim de semana de aventuras.

— E, eu quero lhe contar tudo, Sr. Boot, mas, antes, queria saber as notícias que tem de Hogwarts. — Sirius disse e viu seu rosto ficar muito sério. — Desde que soube que a trama da Câmara Secreta se resolveu, estou ansioso para saber o que aconteceu exatamente e se as crianças estão bem. Harry, Terry e Neville não se feriram, certo?

— Eu... — Sr. Boot o encarou confusamente e seu rosto empalideceu levemente. — Sirius, não sei do que está falando... Hogwarts... o que?

— Mas... — Sirius passou as mãos pelos cabelos, também confuso. — Recebi... quer dizer, Denver, a Agente Denver, ela me socorreu e escreveu para o senhor.

— Sim, sim, claro, eu me lembro dela da época do seu encarceramento e trocamos cartas nos últimos dois dias. Ela me manteve informado sobre o seu progresso. — Disse ele ansioso.

— Bem, acontece que Harry a conheceu no fim das férias de inverno e eles fizeram uma espécie de acordo, trocaram algumas cartas...

— Acordo? — Sr. Boot parecia perdido.

— Sim, me pegou de surpresa também, acredite. Mas, eu explico isso depois. — Sirius disse apressado. — O fato é que ontem à tarde, Harry enviou uma carta a Denver dizendo que tudo estava terminado. Foram poucas palavras, mas Emily interpretou elas como, o basilisco está morto, o atacante cuidado, tudo acabou.

— Bem..., mas, se tudo isso aconteceu, porque não fomos informados? — Sr. Boot parecia preocupado e tenso. — O Conselho de Governadores deveria ser mantido envolvido com tudo isso, além disso, sem os aurores em Hogwarts, como eles pegaram o atacante e mataram a basilisco?

— Os aurores deixaram Hogwarts? — Sirius se mostrou surpreso.

— Você não tem lido os jornais, Sirius? — Sr. Boot lhe estendeu o exemplar desta manhã. — Está tudo aí, os aurores foram chamados quando a Travessa foi invadida por tantos lobisomens. Agora, eles estão guardando o lugar para impedir novas tentativas de invasões.

— Novas tentativas... isso é uma piada. — Sirius esquadrinhou o jornal irritado. — Os lobisomens que queriam tomar a Travessa estão presos ou mortos, os outros só lutaram para fugir daquele inferno. Preciso me encontrar com Remus, talvez, esse seja o melhor momento para ele se aproximar de alguns grupos ou matilhas de lobisomens.

— Bem, mas, ainda não entendi sobre Hogwarts. — Sr. Boot disse irritado.

— Acredito que a mensagem dizia o que já sabíamos, Sr. Boot. Harry e os meninos resolveram tudo sem ajuda dos aurores, na verdade, suas ausências podem ter contribuído para que matassem a basilisco e pegassem o atacante. — Explicou Sirius suavemente.

— Sirius... isso é impossível, três crianças de 12 anos não poderiam fazer algo assim... Poderiam? — Ele perguntou abismado.

Mas, essa pergunta, eles só poderiam ter mais tarde, assim, decidiram se separar. Sr. Boot foi para Hogwarts se reunir com Dumbledore e descobrir a verdade sobre os acontecimentos, enquanto Sirius usou o flu de volta para o Beco e foi para os Escritórios Blacks.

Remus estava sentando trabalhando em sua mesa, mas era possível perceber a tensão em seus ombros e nas linhas de expressões do seu rosto, que estavam mais acentuadas.

— Remus. — Ele disse e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Sirius! — Seu amigo se levantou e o examinou preocupado. — Pensei que estaria mais grave! O que faz aqui? Não deveria estar de repouso? Eu estive na Abadia para saber de você e o Sr. Boot me contou o que aconteceu!

— Estou bem. — Apesar das palavras, ele se sentou, pois se sentia um pouco cansado. — Precisava te ver, Remus, essa bagunça da Travessa, os lobisomens...

— Não eram as matilhas ou grupos que conheço, Sirius, eram gangues. — Remus tentou explicar e seu amigo acenou.

— Eu sei, mas, o Ministério não fará distinção e você sabe disso. — Sirius disse preocupado.

— Eu pensei assim, na verdade, imagino que tudo isso causará mais perseguições e restrições para nós. — Remus se mostrou sombrio.

— Infelizmente. — Sirius apontou a cadeira ao seu lado. — Sente-se, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu, minhas impressões e o que o Ministério está planejando.

Sirius contou em detalhes os acontecimentos da última sexta-feira, sem deixar nada de fora e incluiu as possíveis ações do Ministério contra os lobisomens.

— Greyback... — Remus estava pálido e um pouco trêmulo. — Ele quase te matou... Sirius, o que estava pensando?!

— Em matá-lo, Remus, em vingar o que aquele maldito fez com você e tantos outros inocentes. — Sirius disse zangado.

— Eu não preciso que faça isso por mim! Vingança! A mesma que o levou atrás de Rabicho feito um louco! Quando deveria ter pensado e pedido ajuda! Cuidado do Harry! — Remus disse furioso. — James e Lily não queriam ou precisavam de vingança, Sirius! E, eu com certeza também não, principalmente sob o risco de sua vida!

— Eu sei... Remus, eu sei...

— Sabe? — Remus o encarou furioso. — Sabe a culpa que carrego pelo que fiz a você? Ou como seria miserável o resto da minha vida se você morresse para se vingar por mim? Você tem alguma ideia do quanto significa para o Harry? O que faria para aquele menino perder você? Deus, Sirius!

Sirius abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Não tinha como se desculpar por ser tão tolo e impulsivo, no fim, talvez, não fosse tão diferente do que era aos 16 anos.

— Desculpe. — Ele levantou a cabeça. — Me desculpe, você está certo e eu tenho sido tão tolo, Remus, pensei que tinha todas as respostas. Estive tentando compensar tudo o que perdi, conduzir a minha vida para onde acreditei que ela deveria estar e me sentindo perdido nesta nova realidade. Um novo corpo, novos sentimentos, pensamentos, um novo mundo...

— Não entendo. — Remus disse confuso.

— Eu também não, minha mente está indo e vindo em milhares de direções diferentes, mas, prometo que assim que chegar a algumas conclusões, lhe aviso. — Sirius disse sorrindo com um ar de desculpa. — Mas, vamos nos concentrar nos lobisomens, não apenas os que vivem uma vida honesta, mas, os que estiveram lá naquela noite.

— Sirius, se você está sob a ilusão de que eles são bons ou recuperáveis... — Remus moveu a cabeça negativamente e suspirou. — Olha, eles são gangues e fazem mais do que roubar alguns trocados, estão envolvidos com contrabando, tráfico de poções, de criaturas mágicas, de pessoas, além de explorações, extorsões, roubos, golpes.

— Eu sei, Remus, mas, eles não têm escolha, tem? — Sirius disse cansado. — A nossa sociedade nunca lhes deu outra opção, Remus e, sim, eles poderiam viver miseráveis em acampamentos nas Florestas, fazer alguns bicos aqui ou ali como os seus conhecidos fazem. Eles escolheram errado ao decidirem se envolver em crimes, mas, como podemos julgá-los quando a opção é quase morrer de fome?

— Ok. Você está certo, não podemos julgar, mas, se eles cometeram crimes, eles devem pagar por isso e serem julgados pela justiça. Eles merecem Azkaban e não Stronghold. — Remus apontou seriamente.

Sirius fez uma careta.

— Ninguém merece Azkaban, Remus, acredite. — Sirius tentou não lembrar daquele inferno, mas era impossível. — Talvez, Voldemort, Bella e outros como eles, mas, os outros não merecem aquele inferno. Olha, Egan deixou mais do que claro que Gun e Teagan não se envolveram com o pior dos trabalhos, percebi pela dinâmica, pelas atitudes e palavras que eles apenas queriam uma fonte de renda para suas matilhas, Remus.

— Ok. Entendi, mas, nem todos serão assim, você entende? Quer dizer, alguns são bandidos porque gostam disso, Sirius e estaríamos arriscando Stronghold se confiássemos nas pessoas erradas. — Seu amigo apontou.

— Vamos usar todos os tipos de contratos e magias de vínculos, sigilo e segredo que pudermos pensar. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Os Boots vão nos ajudar, Remus. Me diga, você não sabia sobre os lobisomens comandarem o Chiqueiro? Tem alguma notícia sobre a comunidade desde sexta?

— Não. Pelo que você descreveu, o conhecimento existia apenas entre a comunidade lobisomem, mas, eu me mantive afastado deles desde o fim da guerra. E, desde sexta-feira, ir a procura dos grupos que conheço teria sido muito perigoso, Sirius, eu imaginei que os aurores fariam algumas batidas e, se me encontrassem lá, descobririam que sou um lobisomem. — Remus se mostrou angustiado. — Quer dizer, além dos que já sabem por causa das investigações do seu caso, mas, eles prometeram manter o sigilo.

— Emily e King são confiáveis, você sabe disso. — Sirius disse pensativo.

— Emily? — Remus o encarou meio divertido. — Chamando sua treinadora pelo primeiro nome? Isso é uma grande diferença para o "ela é uma maldita carrasca sem coração! "

— Bem, digamos que tivemos uma boa evolução neste último fim de semana. — Sirius disse rindo.

— Seu cachorro safado! — Remus riu divertido. — Todos preocupados com a sua saúde e você se esbaldando! Pensei que estivesse morrendo!

— Isso foi sexta-feira à noite, Remus, domingo era completamente diferente. — Sirius disse e seu sorriso brilhante mostrava que estava muito feliz.

— Você parece feliz... pensei que estaria arrasado com a perspectiva de não poder ser um auror. — Remus disse confuso.

— Pois é, curioso, não? Acho que a noção de que estou vivo e estive muito perto de..., bem, não estar, me fez ver as coisas de maneira um pouco diferente. — Sirius de ombros. — De qualquer forma, você sabe algo sobre Teagan e Gun?

— Teagan é o líder de uma gangue de lobisomens nascidos trouxas. Os T-London vivem aqui em Londres e aproveitam o seu conhecimento dos dois mundos para seus golpes e roubos. — Remus disse pensativo. — Não sei nada sobre Teagan ou os membros de sua gangue/matilha, mas, eles têm a reputação de serem muito inteligentes, aqueles tipos que sabem onde e como ir ou conseguir qualquer coisa. Eles não são violentos, a não ser que tenham que defender o seu território, mas, pelo que entendo, eles fazem apenas golpes e roubos. Nada como assassinato, prostituição ou coisas assim.

— Você tentou se aproximar deles na guerra? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Sim, a pedido de Dumbledore e, claro, eu sabia que seria um fracasso, pois esses caras não deixarão de fazer o que fazem apenas por um aperto de mão. Sirius, estou te falando, eles não são do tipo que viverão felizes isolados em uma ilha, plantando e criando carneiros. — Remus avisou preocupado.

— Ok. E o Gun? — Sirius questionou enquanto pensava em outras possibilidades. "Sempre existe uma solução, Sirius, desde que você use o seu cérebro e esteja disposto". A palavras de Harry soaram em sua mente e Sirius percebeu que esteve sendo tão passivo como todos os adultos da vida do seu afilhado.

— Sirius? — Remus chamou confuso. — Você está bem? Não deveria estar de repouso ou algo assim?

— Desculpa. Me distrai com meus pensamentos, mas, estou bem. — Sirius mostrou a cicatriz grossa em seu flanco esquerdo. — Eu perdi muito sangue e tenho mais uns dias de poções, mas não preciso ficar de repouso nem nada, apenas ir devagar.

— Egan foi muito traiçoeiro. — Remus disse com expressão escura.

— Meu primo sempre foi assim, eu que não deveria ter lhe dado a oportunidade. Gun? — Sirius disse suspirando.

— Ah, os Gárgulas. Eu os conheço um pouco mais, eles são uma das maiores matilhas do Reino Unido e vivem viajando de uma floresta para outra, principalmente em Gales, mas, as vezes na Inglaterra também. — Remus contou. — Eu os visitei algumas vezes e Gun nem era o líder, então, mas haviam muitas mulheres e crianças entre eles.

— Crianças? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Crianças que foram mordidas e abandonadas por suas famílias. — Remus fez uma careta. — Como eles são um grupo bem grande e familiar, quando isso acontece, as crianças são enviadas para viverem com os Gárgulas.

— Então, do que você sabe, eles não são uma gangue e sim uma matilha de camponeses? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Sim, ou foi o que eu pensei, mas, Sirius, se eles entraram em sociedade com Egan e Greyback...

— Mas aposto que fizeram isso porque não tinham comida para toda a matilha, Remus e apenas alguns deles devem ter se envolvido, talvez, os rapazes mais jovens e fortes. As mulheres e crianças, talvez os mais velhos, devem ter continuado afastado de tudo e sem saberem de onde vinha comida. — Sirius lembrou-se do homem gigantesco. — Ele parecia desesperado, Teagan também, mas Gun me disse que um acordo entre nós, os faria ter dinheiro para alimentar sua matilha no inverno.

— Bem, imagino que com os negócios no Chiqueiro paralisados a meses, esse último inverno deve ter sido difícil. — Remus disse com o cenho franzido. — Não duvido que eles aceitariam a chance de um lugar a salvo do Ministério e com trabalho, comida, abrigo, mas, não posso tentar contatá-los agora, Sirius. Eles estarão escondidos e desconfiados, talvez, apavorados com a possibilidade de serem presos. Além disso, tentar um movimento agora, poderia colocar o meu segredo em risco.

— Tudo bem. — Sirius se levantou tentando encontrar o melhor caminho. — Os seus colegas mais próximos, você conseguiu algum avanço?

— Incrivelmente, sim. Talvez o inverno seja um motivador, você sabe que poucos tem uma casa como eu e, um emprego, então, isso é a maior raridade. Como você disse, eles vivem de bicos e acampam nas florestas em pequenos grupos. — Remus disse triste. — Eu visitei um grupo de lobisomens mais velho, levei roupas quentes e comida, barracas mais confortáveis e espaçosas. Agora que tenho condições, posso fazer um pouco por eles.

— Isso é bom. — Sirius disse. — Se precisar, posso ajudar com...

— Sirius. — Remus negou com a cabeça. — Você sabe que eles não aceitarão caridade, mesmo de mim, levei poucas coisas e apenas o mais essencial ou não teriam aceitado.

— Certo. E, como foi a reação deles a ideia da ilha? — Sirius perguntou e, se levantando, começou a lhes preparar um chá no pequeno jogo de chá que Remus tinha em seu escritório.

— Deixa que eu faço isso, você se senta e descansa. — Disse Remus lhe tirando o bule das mãos.

— Obrigado. Ficar com a Emily foi incrível, mas ela só toma café ou chocolate quente. — Disse Sirius sorrindo. — Senti falta de um bom chá inglês.

— Posso entender isso. — Enquanto preparava o chá, Remus contou o que aconteceu em seu encontro. — Decidi procurar esse grupo porque os conheço a mais tempo. Eles são muito respeitados e influentes em meio a comunidade dos lobisomens e me conhecem, sabem que meu interesse ou palavras são idôneas.

— E, eles acreditaram em você? — Sirius aceitou a xícara e bebeu um gole quente e saboroso. — Hum, bom, muito bom. Obrigado.

— De nada. Sim, eles acreditaram, mas, estão céticos sobre o dono da ilha, que não pude dizer quem era ainda. Suas perguntas foram as que eu esperava e, quanto mais explicava, mais chocados e encantados eles ficavam. — Remus bebeu o seu chá pensativo. — Mas, percebi que eles não irão confiar na minha palavra sem terem a informação de quem é o dono da ilha e deixaram claro que não falarão com os outros lobisomens até o conhecerem.

— Porque? Quer dizer, entendo que eles queiram saber, mas, porque não falarão sobre isso com os outros? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Disseram que não querem lhes dar esperanças e decepcioná-los. — Remus falou tristemente. — Eu os entendo, Sirius, essa ideia do Harry, é o sonho de 90% dos lobisomens que já conheci e, se eles espalharem a proposta, mas, depois descobrirem que era uma brincadeira ou que o custo é muito alto, a decepção seria terrível.

— Bem, acredito que se eles concordarem em assinar um contrato de confidencialidade, podemos dizer que a ideia e a ilha são do Harry. — Sirius disse terminando o seu chá.

— Você não entendeu, eles querem conhecê-lo, Sirius, não apenas saberem quem ele é. — Remus recolheu as xícaras. — O que me disseram é que, se assinarão suas vidas na mão dessa pessoa, eles precisam olhar em seus olhos e ver a sua alma.

— Merda. — Sirius disse surpreso.

— Sim. E, se hesitarmos ou demorarmos muito, eles apenas ficarão mais desconfiados. Ao mesmo tempo, como eu disse, com os aurores se movendo atrás dos lobisomens, procurá-los se tornou um risco enorme. — Remus explicou. — Estamos meio ferrados.

— Sim, mas, tem uma solução, Remus, precisamos apenas encontrá-la. — Sirius se levantou decidindo voltar para Abadia e descansar. — Porque não vem jantar hoje a noite? Tem um monte de coisa acontecendo em Hogwarts com o Harry e...

— Ele está bem? — Remus se levantou preocupado.

— Sim, já que nenhuma notícia contrária chegou, mas... — Sirius suspirou. — É confuso, venha jantar e posso explicar tudo.

— Ok. Combinado.

Sirius passou pelo restaurante Coffee & Life e comprou o almoço para ele e o Sr. Boot, antes de voltar para a Abadia. Ao chegar, encontrou-o andando de um lado para o outro muito irritado.

— Então? — Sirius perguntou ansioso.

— Você estava certo. A basilisco está morta, o possível atacante foi detido e o aluno salvo da trama do Malfoy, mas, Dumbledore não sabe de nada porque, Harry, os meninos e Flitwick mantêm tudo a setes chaves. — Ele disse a ponto de explodir. — Como tudo isso acontece naquela escola e o seu diretor, vice-diretora ou professores, não sabem de nada?

— Eles devem ter sido muito eficientes em manterem o sigilo. — Sirius disse pensativo e começou a lhe servir o almoço, salada, um sanduíche integral de queijo branco e suco de fruta. — Então, Flitwick faz parte de sua equipe... me sinto mais aliviado.

— Equipe? — Sr. Boot olhou confuso para toda aquela comida saudável. — O que raios é esse negócio verde?

— Ah, um suco de couve, laranja e romã, a moça me disse que é o melhor para ajudar a recuperar a saúde depois da perda de sangue. — Disse Sirius e bebeu um gole de seu copo. — Hum... o gosto é melhor que a aparência. Sente-se, Sr. Boot, vamos almoçar e o senhor me conta da sua reunião com Dumbledore.

— Acho que prefiro ver as sobras que a Serafina me enviou... — Disse ele olhando desconfiado para a comida diferente.

— Hum... Prove, o senhor gostará. — Insistiu o Sirius dando uma segunda mordida em seu sanduíche.

Sr. Boot acabou concordando e comeu um pouco da salada e sanduíche de queijo, incrivelmente saboroso, apesar de estranho. O suco, ele se recusou a chegar perto, afinal, não perdeu sangue como Sirius e, além disso, quem tomava suco de couve?

— Dumbledore apenas disse que, ontem, no fim da tarde, Flitwick o procurou e contou que tudo estava seguro, sem nenhum detalhe além disso. — Sr. Boot compartilhou. — A prova lhe foi fornecida, mas ele não quis me mostrar, pois disse que a está examinando. Acredito que seja lá o que descobrir, Dumbledore pretende manter para si mesmo, como tudo o mais.

— E, Harry? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Ele disse que todos estão bem, ninguém esteve na enfermaria, nada aconteceu que atraísse a atenção dos alunos, professores ou dele. — Sr. Boot suspirou. — Você está certo, eles se esforçaram para manter o sigilo absoluto. De qualquer forma, teremos um convidado para jantar hoje.

— Verdade? Bem, acredito que serão dois, então, pois convidei o Remus. — Sirius disse tirando outro embrulho de doces da The Best Candy. — Aqui. Quem o senhor convidou? — Perguntou ao lhe estender um cupcake de creme e coco.

— Agora, isso é mais interessante. — Disse o Sr. Boot com olhos brilhantes. — Hum... perfeito, mas, Honora estaria furiosa ao me ver comer doces.

— Com certeza. — Sirius disse retribuindo o seu sorriso. A Sra. Honora, mesmo com os problemas de memória, insistia que eles comecem de maneira saudável e com pouco açúcar. — Quem o senhor convidou para jantar?

— Flitwick. — Disse ele pegando um segundo cupcake de creme e morango. — Com exceção dos meninos, ele é quem terá as informações que queremos.

— Boa ideia. — Sirius pegou o seu cupcake de chocolate e nozes. — Precisamos apenas avisar o Falc e Serafina que eles terão todos nós para o jantar hoje.

— Hum... Essa é uma boa ideia também.

Serafina chegou em casa naquela tarde muito animada, apesar das preocupações com Sirius e Hogwarts, ela não podia deixar de se sentir feliz por estar trabalhando. Seu afastamento no semestre anterior foi provisório e necessário, ser a Diretora da AP exigia muito de si, mas, Serafina sentiu falta da escola a cada segundo dos seus dias. Ela amava ensinar, adorava os seus alunos, a interação com cada um deles e observar suas evoluções e crescimento.

— Posso ir brincar no bosque, mamãe? — A voz de seu garotinho soou quando entraram no Chalé.

— Sim. Suba e troque o seu uniforme, depois pode brincar por meia hora antes do dever de casa, banho e jantar. — Disse ela e, olhando para a filha, acrescentou. — Você irá brincar com seu irmão?

— Não. Está muito frio para andar pelas árvores... — Seu bico mostrou sua irritação com o inverno sem fim e com o fato do seu irmão conseguir se conectar com a magia das árvores e ela não. — E, tenho mais o que fazer.

— Algum projeto novo da... — Perguntou ela, mas se interrompeu ao sentir o cheiro de comida que vinha da cozinha. — Ora, alguém está cozinhando?

Os três seguiram para a cozinha e encontraram o Sr. Boot e Sirius preparando o jantar.

— Sirius! Vovô! — Adam correu para abraçá-los, seguido por Ayana e Serafina.

— Olá, meus queridinhos. — Sr. Boot abraçou e beijou os netos.

— O que fazem aqui? E, preparando o jantar? — Serafina disse confusa. — Sirius, você não deveria estar de repouso?

— Estou sentado picando as coisas, Sr. Boot está fazendo o trabalho duro. — Disse Sirius retribuindo o seu abraço e os das crianças. — Tiveram um bom dia na escola?

As crianças começaram a falar e falar sobre o seu dia, Sirius ouviu com um grande sorriso e paciência. Enquanto isso, o Sr. Boot explicou para Serafina por que estavam ali.

— Pensamos que, já que não tínhamos como te avisar sobre os convidados para o jantar, o mínimo que deveríamos fazer, era te ajudar na preparação da comida. — Encerrou ele suavemente.

— Ok, sem problemas. — Disse ela suavemente. — Vou subir, me trocar e já desço para ajudar. Mas, ainda não entendi porque Flitwick e Remus estão vindo jantar, além do prazer de suas companhias.

— Hum... uma longa história que terá que ficar para depois que as crianças forem para a cama. — Disse ele e, por sua expressão, Serafina percebeu que era sério.

Flitwick e Remus, além de Falc, se juntaram a eles mais tarde e o jantar foi amigável, ainda que claramente tenso. Todos conversaram sobre seus dias, aulas, o tempo, a situação da Travessa, as crianças tagarelaram sobre seus amigos ou professor favorito. Ayana fez um monte de perguntas a Flitwick sobre Hogwarts, as aulas de Feitiços e Adam ouvia tudo com os olhos arregalados. No entanto, era claro que todos esperavam ansiosos pelo momento de conversarem sobre o que os reunira ali naquela noite.

Quando as crianças foram para a cama, eles seguiram para a biblioteca. Falc serviu todos com um whisky de primeira qualidade, com exceção de Sirius, que se contentou com um chá de romã.

— Sua menina é muito curiosa, Serafina, espero que esteja em minha casa. — Disse Flitwick sorrindo com carinho, ele amava crianças.

— Oh... Sinto muito, professor. — Serafina disse ao estender a xícara para o Sirius. — Ayana é curiosa e sempre quer fazer, experimentar e saber tudo, mas, ela não é muito Ravenclaw. Na verdade, acredito que seu desejo por aventuras a fará uma Gryffindor, como o pai e o avô.

— Bem, você já ficou com o Terry, assim, mais do que justo que eu tenha um filho Gryffindor. — Falc brincou divertidamente.

— E o pequeno? — Flitwick perguntou depois de rir.

— Adam é uma incógnita. — Disse Serafina pensativa. — Ele é muito jovem ainda e tem tanto da sua personalidade que está se desenvolvendo... Mas, ele gosta muito de aprender, então, pode ser que tenhamos sorte, Filius.

Eles riram suavemente, mas o Sr. Boot acenou negativamente.

— Pois eu aposto qualquer coisa que Adam será um Hufflepuff. — Disse ele suavemente. — Ele tem a mesma doçura e bondade que minha Honora e Carole tinham.

— Hum... Eu não apostaria contra você, papai. — Disse Falc sorrindo ao pensar nas duas mulheres com carinho. — Bem, agora, o que era tão importante que tivemos esse jantar combinado tão abruptamente? Imagino que seja pelo que aconteceu na Travessa, mas, não entendi a presença do professor, ainda que estou feliz em recebê-lo, senhor.

— Obrigado. No entanto, acredito que minha presença se deva por outro motivo. — Flitwick disse e seu rosto ficou muito sério. — Harry ou Terry escreveram para vocês compartilhando as boas notícias?

— Noticias? — Serafina perguntou surpresa. — Algo aconteceu? Eles estão bem?

— Não soubemos de nada. — Falc se sentou preocupado. — Se tivesse tido outro ataque, a AP seria informada.

Flitwick se mostrou confuso e olhou para o Sr. Boot.

— Pensei que tivesse dito que recebeu a informação de Harry por carta? — Ele perguntou surpreso.

— Eu não, Sirius recebeu. — Sr. Boot disse apontando para Sirius que suspirou.

— Quem me dera. Quem recebeu a carta foi Emily Denver. — Disse ele e não parecia feliz.

— Quem é essa? — Flitwick perguntou confuso.

— E o que raios aconteceu? — Serafina perguntou tensa.

— Acho que as informações estão desencontradas porque cada um sabe um pouco e coisas diferentes. Sirius, talvez o melhor seja você começar do começo e deixar todos nós inteirados da cronologia dos eventos, assim, podemos chegar ao fim e ao mais importante. — Propôs Remus inteligentemente.

— Ok. — Sirius olhou para Flitwick para respondê-lo. — Emily Denver é a Agente Chefe da ICW... — Ele, então contou sobre a OP Travessa do Tranco e como Emily vinha fazendo o seu treinamento. — Na sexta-feira à noite, estávamos em um ponto decisivo da Operação, pretendíamos encerrá-la depois dessa próxima reunião e eu poderia voltar ao meu personagem verdadeiro. Além de poder fazer o meu treinamento com a turma do segundo ano do recrutamento auror.

— O que deu errado, Sirius? E, porque você terminou ferido? — Sr. Boot perguntou, pois ainda não esquecera o momento em que recebera a carta de Emily, fora apavorante e, apenas a certeza de que Sirius estava fora de perigo, o tranquilizou.

— Bem... — Suspirando, Sirius contou outra vez o que aconteceu na Operação, até o momento em que Denver o socorreu e levou para o seu apartamento.

— Malfoy. — Sr. Boot cuspiu o nome com raiva. — Sempre esse maldito e seus planos. Como algo assim não está nos jornais? Ou os aurores não farão nada como sempre?

— Bem, essa parte é mais confidencial, não posso dar detalhes, mas, posso lhes dizer que Malfoy não será acusado por isso, pois não podemos revelar o meu disfarce ao acusá-lo. — Sirius podia ver como todos estavam zangados com isso. — No entanto, ele não sairá tão livremente, seu sobrenome não impedirá que seja investigado pelos aurores e, com sorte, provas dos seus crimes aparecerão.

— Bem, isso é muito mais do que tivemos nos últimos 12 anos. — Disse Falc tenso.

— Greyback te perseguindo é o que mais me preocupa, Sirius. — Apontou Flitwick sério.

— Imagino que seu disfarce tem que ser mantido para que os outros lobisomens também não decidam se vingar. — Disse o Sr. Boot e Sirius acenou.

— E, é por isso que tudo se complicou. — Sirius explicou porque ele não podia fazer o planejado e se desfazer de seu disfarce. — A verdade é que me tornar auror se tornou praticamente impossível.

— A verdade é que essa missão final foi muito mal planejada. — Flitwick disse pensativo. — O encontro deveria ter sido em um território mais controlado, apenas Tonks como observadora foi quase amadorismo e você não deveria ter tentado matar Greyback.

— Não. — Sirius abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. — Eu já ouvi isso de Denver, King e Remus, a verdade é que tudo foi uma grande bagunça e minhas ações pioraram as coisas.

— Você queria muito ser um auror, Sirius. — Sr. Boot falou suavemente. — Está pronto para desistir disso?

— Sinceramente, no momento, estou feliz por estar vivo. Além disso, algumas coisas aconteceram no fim de semana que me fizeram perceber que, apesar da minha decepção, no momento, existem coisas mais importantes e, a maior delas, é Harry. — Sirius disse e olhou para Flitwick novamente. — Fiquei completamente chocado e triste quando Denver recebeu uma carta do Harry ontem, no fim da manhã, contanto em poucas palavras que tudo estava resolvido em Hogwarts e que o acordo deles se mantinha.

— Acordo? — Serafina perguntou com o cenho franzido. — E, o que aconteceu em Hogwarts?

— Harry conheceu a Denver no fim das férias de inverno. Lembram-se? — Todos acenaram e, então, Sirius explicou o acordo sobre as poções restauradoras. — E, eles trocaram várias cartas nas últimas semanas, Harry pediu conselhos sobre como liderar uma equipe e sobre exercícios de treinamento em equipe.

— Muito inteligente. — Flitwick sorriu orgulhoso. — Depois do desastre na Caverna, Harry tem treinado incansavelmente, sozinho, com Terry, Neville e comigo. Além disso, ele não falou nada sobre a possibilidade de as poções chegarem pela Agente Denver. Claro, se isso se espalhasse, colocaria a vida dos petrificados em grande risco.

— Mas... porque ele não nos disse? E, porque Denver não te contou sobre esse acordo? — Serafina perguntou chateada.

— Ele pediu a ela especificamente que não me contasse, pois, senão, eu contaria a vocês. — Sirius disse decepcionado consigo mesmo. — Eu pedi ao Harry que confiasse em mim, mas, no segundo em que ele me pediu para manter segredo e, eu recusei, não havia mais volta. Harry se fechou completamente e se isolou de nós, mas, o pior é que ele enfrentou todo esse perigo em Hogwarts sem nossa ajuda e, quando terminou, não compartilhou conosco. — Sirius olhou para o relógio. — Denver recebeu a sua carta a quase 36 horas e nenhuma chegou para nós, dele ou do Terry.

— Mas, o que eles fizeram? — Falc perguntou entendendo bem a gravidade da situação. — Professor?

— Bem, espero que entendam que não posso contar detalhes que o próprio Harry não compartilhou. Se, e quando, vocês tiverem que saber como tudo aconteceu, deve ser por ele e não eu. — Flitwick disse muito sério. — Mas, neste fim de semana, mais precisamente na madrugada e manhã de domingo, Harry, Terry, Neville, com um pouco da minha ajuda, destruíram a basilisco e detiveram o atacante.

— O que? — Falc perguntou chocado.

— Mas, como? Sem os aurores na escola, pensei... estava tão preocupada com um novo ataque... — Serafina estava confusa.

— Na verdade, sem eles cheirando em volta, tudo foi mais fácil. — Flitwick disse sorridente. — E, sobre como, eu não posso lhes dizer. Assim como a Agente Denver, me comprometi com o Harry e com os seus segredos, no entanto, tenho certeza que eles mesmos compartilharão tudo o que aconteceu com vocês.

— Quando o Sirius me contou sobre a carta, eu não conseguia acreditar que três crianças de 12 anos poderiam fazer isso, mas, sabendo que o senhor estava junto com eles, me sinto menos incrédulo. — Disse o Sr. Boot.

— Engana-se, Áquila. Eu quase nada tive a ver com o sucesso da empreitada. — Flitwick ergueu as mãos deixando claro que não teve um grande envolvimento. — Harry planejou basicamente cada detalhe da missão e praticamente a executou, perfeitamente, com algum apoio de Terry, Neville e eu.

— Mas... Missão? — Serafina estava perdida. — Eu sabia que o Harry e os meninos estavam investigando por conta própria, mas, tive a impressão que a intenção era acionar os aurores quando eles descobrissem algo que levasse ao fim disso tudo. — Sua expressão endureceu. — E, agora o senhor me diz que eles organizaram e realizaram uma "missão", algo com certeza absurdo e arriscado que adultos deveriam estar fazendo. Além disso, o senhor apoiou, manteve segredo e incentivou que três crianças se arriscassem desta maneira?

— Hum... Sim, esse é um bom resumo de tudo o que aconteceu, sob a perspectiva de um pai, claro. — Flitwick disse e acrescentou com certa frieza. — Mas, sugiro, minha querida Serafina, que guarde o julgamento para depois que tiver todos os fatos, pois é isso que espero de uma aluna da minha casa.

Serafina engoliu em seco chocada pela reprimenda.

— Mas...

— Filius, eu compreendo sua colocação, mas, não entendo porque não pode nos contar o que aconteceu? Imagino que com o fim de tudo, seja seguro compartilhar alguns fatos. — Sr. Boot disse em tom conciliador.

— Bem, posso lhes dizer que depois do ataque de Luna, um grande desserviço foi feito por vocês e os aurores ao se recusarem a ouvir o Harry ou deixar que ele fosse informado sobre as descobertas da investigação. — Flitwick disse e estava zangado. — Posso lhes assegurar, com 100% de certeza, que toda essa trama teria terminado a semanas, talvez meses, se Harry não fosse completamente excluído e ignorado. Corremos um risco enorme de que alguém na escola morresse porque alguns adultos acreditam que sabem mais ou não precisam da ajuda de uma criança de 12 anos.

Serafina empalideceu ao ouvir essa verdade jogada em sua cara e nem conseguiu pensar em se defender ou protestar. Os outros tinham expressões sérias, pois já sabiam que aquela atitude havia causado em Harry uma profunda desconfiança.

— Bem, Harry estava zangado e magoado, com razão, seu orgulho falou mais alto e ele escolheu esconder a sua descoberta de que o monstro da Câmara era uma basilisco. — Flitwick contou o que aconteceu no café da manhã e Sirius abriu um sorriso orgulhoso, Remus arregalou os olhos.

— Ele questionou Dumbledore e Moody? — Ele perguntou chocado.

— Sim. Foi brilhante e, ao mesmo tempo, mostrou a todos que ele já estava à frente na investigação. — Flitwick disse sorrindo.

— E, mesmo depois disso, esses tolos decidiram não lhe perguntar o que ele sabia? — Sr. Boot ergueu os braços exasperado. — Merlin nos salve de tanta incompetência.

— Sim. E, Harry estava decidido a não contar nada, a não ser que eles viessem pedir a sua ajuda. — Disse Flitwick com um sorriso carinhoso. — Me lembrou um pouco da Lily, tão orgulhoso, magoado e tentando disfarçar.

— Sim. Essa era a Lily. — Remus disse e ele compartilhou um olhar triste com Sirius.

— Mas, eu disse que essa atitude orgulhosa e tola, seria esperado de um Gryffindor e não um Ravenclaw. — Flitwick disse. — Harry prometeu refletir sobre isso, mas, antes de deixar a minha sala, eu também o fiz prometer que se descobrisse algo, ele não se colocaria em perigo sozinho. Se não quisesse contatar os aurores, ao menos, que me procurasse, prometi que lhe daria todo o auxílio em meu poder e manteria seus segredos. Percebi, por sua atitude e a maneira como foi dispensado pelos aurores, que se não me comprometesse com ele 100%, haveria o risco do Harry fazer tudo por si mesmo e não consigo imaginar o que aconteceria então.

— Isso foi inteligente. — Sirius disse e apertou as mãos. — Eu deveria ter feito o mesmo, estive agindo tão tolamente.

— Bem, mas, as minhas preocupações eram sem sentido. — Continuou Flitwick como se Sirius não tivesse falado. — E, eu deveria saber que Harry não deixaria o seu orgulho guiar as suas decisões. Depois de refletir, Harry decidiu que se descobrisse algo importante em suas investigações, ele chamaria os aurores, ou melhor, me avisaria e eu os informaria, assim como ao diretor.

— E, porque isso não aconteceu? — Falc perguntou tenso.

— Tudo mudou no ataque a Colin. — Flitwick hesitou se deveria contar essa parte ou deixar que Harry explicasse. — Acredito que deixarei que Harry...

— Professor, por favor, como podemos compreender tudo isso, os riscos que eles correram se não entendermos suas motivações. — Protestou Falc ansioso.

— Precisam entender que se Harry não lhes contou nada ou me autorizou a contar nada, fazer isso poderia ser considerado uma traição e não quebrarei sua confiança. Nem mesmo por vocês. — Flitwick disse convicto.

— E se perguntarmos a ele? — Sirius sugeriu. — Onde está o espelho? Podemos perguntar diretamente ao Harry, se o senhor pode nos contar o que aconteceu nos últimos meses.

— Ok. Se ele autorizar, não vejo problemas. — Flitwick se mostrou positivo e Serafina deixou o escritório rigidamente para buscar o espelho de comunicação.

Ao voltar, Sirius o pegou e chamou o Harry que atendeu do outro lado.

— Um momento, tenho uma chamada de casa. — Sua voz soou quando ele moveu o espelho até seu rosto surgir.

Sirius suspirou de alívio ao vê-lo bem e seguro, nem tinha percebido o aperto em seu peito de medo que seu afilhado estivesse machucado.

— Sirius! — Seu sorriso foi contagiante. — Eu li as notícias nos jornais! A OP acabou? Tudo deu certo?

— Oi, Harry, escute, depois conversamos sobre isso, pois tenho muito o que te contar. — Sirius disse e seu tom levou seriedade ao rosto do garoto moreno. — Temos outro assunto agora, você pode falar?

— Sim. Estou com uns amigos no Covil, mas, me afastei para conversarmos. O que você precisa? — Harry perguntou objetivo.

— Estou no Chalé e tem algumas pessoas aqui, vou posicionar o espelho. — Sirius fez isso e observou a expressão de seu afilhado mudar sutilmente ao ver Flitwick presente.

— Olá, pessoal. — Harry disse em tom guardado.

— Harry, vou direto ao ponto. — Flitwick disse. — Eles souberam que nossas ações colocaram um fim ao mistério da Câmara Secreta e me convidaram para que eu compartilhasse o que exatamente aconteceu. Claro, se você não escreveu contando, não serei eu a informá-los, pois me comprometi ao sigilo de tudo o que você me disse e fizemos. Assim, Sirius teve a ideia de lhe pedir autorização.

— Entendo. — Harry os observou com olhos verdes afiados. — Como descobriram? Dumbledore?

— Não, Harry, eu estava com Denver ontem quando ela recebeu sua carta. — Disse Sirius sincero.

— Droga. — Harry sussurrou e o espelho se agitou quando ele bagunçou seus cabelos bagunçados com uma das mãos.

— Ela me contou sobre o acordo de vocês e como têm trocado cartas, mas, fez isso porque acreditou que a palavra "Acabou", tornava seguro me informar. — Contemporizou Sirius.

— Bem, além dessas palavras, lembro-me de escrever, bem claramente, que o nosso acordo se mantem. Isso inclui a confidencialidade. — Harry disse irritado. — Mas, tudo bem, o maior risco passou, suponho, no entanto, todos vocês precisam entender que a informação da poção restauradora não pode deixar essa sala. Entendem?

— Oh, sim, compreendo. Muito inteligente, Harry. — Flitwick o cumprimentou.

— Eu não entendo nada. — Serafina disse além de chateada. — E, não entendo porque teve que se colocar em perigo, matar uma basilisco, deter o atacante ou porque escreveu para uma desconhecida para contar que fez isso e não para a sua família.

— Bem, na verdade, acreditei que vocês saberiam por Dumbledore da resolução do mistério da Câmara. — Harry disse suavemente. — Ele fez um grande anúncio hoje no jantar, acabou se tornando uma comemoração incrível. O diretor também disse que já tinha comunicado o Conselho de Governadores, AP e o Ministério, que os caçadores tinham deixado a escola e que poderíamos dormir tranquilos. — Harry sorriu ironicamente. — Alguém lhe perguntou como tudo tinha se resolvido e ele ficou bem sem graça, afinal, não sabe onde começa as patas e termina o rabo.

Sirius riu divertido.

— Aposto que ele deu uma de suas respostas misteriosas, onde não diz nada com nada. — Disse ele e Harry riu acenando.

— Bem isso. — Harry concordou. — Também disse que alguns alunos e um professor fizeram uma armadilha para a basilisco, que foram muito corajosos e que deveríamos nos concentrar em comemorar, além de voltar as nossas vidas normais.

— Espere, o diretor não nos comunicou sobre nada... — Serafina protestou.

— Depois que Sirius me contou sobre a carta, eu fui até Hogwarts me encontrar com Dumbledore. — Sr. Boot explicou. — Ele me disse que não sabia de nada, apenas o que Filius lhe disse, que foi bem pouco, assim, decidi convidá-lo para o jantar para que pudesse nos esclarecer os fatos. Eu lhe disse que a comunicaria e aos outros membros do Conselho, escrevi a todos eles, menos ao Malfoy e seus amigos.

— Ok. — Serafina acenou. — Você não nos respondeu as minhas perguntas, Harry.

— Não respondi porque não há o que dizer, Sra. Serafina. — Harry apoiou o queixo na mão. — Eu não posso lhes contar tudo o que aconteceu por carta, seria impossível... Merlin, foram tantas coisas. Estava planejando contar tudo nas férias de Páscoa, mas, as coisas se precipitaram.

— Bem, se você autorizar o professor, ele poderia nos contar e, depois, na Páscoa, apenas fazemos algumas perguntas. — Disse Falc em tom de pedido.

— Bem, acredito que o senhor sabe de tudo, não? O que falou até agora, professor? — Harry perguntou pensativo.

— Apenas do motivo de manter o segredo, Harry, nossa conversa depois do primeiro ataque e minha promessa a você. — Disse Flitwick suavemente.

— Hum... Bem, vocês sabem tudo sobre o Dobby, certo? — Harry perguntou e Remus foi o único que acenou negativamente. — Remus não sabe? Bem, terão que começar do começo, então. Eu o autorizo, professor, mas existem algumas condições.

— Quais? — Flitwick perguntou curioso.

— A identidade ou qualquer coisa que possa levar até ela, não será dito, nunca. — Harry disse gravemente.

— O que? Não entendi! — Sirius disse confuso.

— Harry, porque não podemos saber de tudo? Não confia em nós? — Serafina perguntou chateada.

— Não com isso. — Harry disse seriamente. — O professor sabe do que estou falando e não adianta insistir, certos segredos não devem ser compartilhados, pois quanto mais pessoas sabem, menos um segredo ele é.

Sirius viu algo em seus olhos verdes, um assombro ou tristeza, e franziu o cenho preocupado. Harry parecia anos mais velhos do que seus 12 anos, na verdade, ele parecia muito mais velho do que a última vez que o vira em dezembro.

— Ok, Harry, eu concordo com você. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — Depois conversamos sobre o seu acordo com a Agente Denver, estou curioso e, talvez, eu possa ajudar de alguma maneira.

— Isso seria bom, senhor. — Harry disse, seu olhar mostrando confiança e respeito. — Mais pessoas pensando, os planos ficam melhores. Uma só mente nunca pode pensar em todas as variáveis possíveis.

— Acho que você é uma exceção. — Disse Flitwick e, Harry riu, corando levemente.

— Nos encontramos amanhã, como combinado? — Harry disse e algo pareceu chamar sua atenção atrás dele, pois afastou o espelho para o chão. — Já estou terminando. — Sua voz saiu mais suave, quase... doce? — Guarda uns biscoitos para mim...

Depois o espelho voltou e seu sorriso era dez vezes maior do que antes, seus olhos verdes brilharam e seu rosto estava mais corado. Sirius franziu o cenho desconfiado, mas Flitwick se adiantou e encerrou a ligação.

— Amanhã, como combinado e nada de passar do toque de recolher, Harry. — Disse ele, seu afilhado deu uma piscadela.

— Apenas prometo não ser pego. Até mais. — E desligou.

Todos ficaram um pouco chocados com sua despedida um pouco ausente e distraída.

— Ele parece tão... — Serafina começou hesitante.

— Ocupado? — Falc concluiu.

— Ele e os amigos estão comemorando o fim de tudo e relaxando. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — Vocês precisam entender que os últimos meses foram muito difíceis para o Harry, para todos, na verdade, mas acredito que para ele ainda mais.

— Eu confesso estar um pouco perdido em toda essa história, professor. — Remus disse suavemente. — O senhor poderia nos contar o que aconteceu que levou a missão de ontem?

— Bem, tudo começa com a visita de Dobby ao Harry durante o verão... — Flitwick os levou pelos fatos que todos, menos Remus, sabiam, até chegar a segunda visita de Dobby.

— Ele o visitou naquela noite? — Falc parecia espantado. — Harry não contou isso a ninguém, contou?

— Não, apenas para Neville que o apoiou o tempo todo, neste momento, Terry e Hermione concordavam que deixar os adultos resolverem tudo era o melhor. — Flitwick explicou. — Não vou entrar na dinâmica da relação dos quatro amigos, mas, vocês podem imaginar que isso foi muito difícil para todos eles.

— Sim, mas depois, o Terry decidiu participar e parecia saber tudo o que o Harry e Neville sabiam. — Disse Serafina lembrando-se da atitude dos 3 em janeiro.

— Quando o tempo passou e os aurores e caçadores não encontraram uma única pista, eles ficaram em dúvida, mas, Harry foi muito firme e disse que só lhes contaria o que sabia quando eles tivessem certeza e disposição para mentir aos adultos. — Flitwick suspirou. — Neste ponto, Harry tinha informações que não poderia chegar até vocês de maneira alguma. Mas, foi apenas depois do ataque a Caverna e petrificação da Hermione que Terry se decidiu e eles se entenderam.

— O que era tão importante que não podíamos saber? — Sirius perguntou ansioso.

— E, porque não podíamos saber? Somos seus pais e ele sabe que podem contar conosco. — Protestou Serafina.

— Estamos falando do Harry, Serafina e não do Terry, o menino que você cuidou desde a concepção. A quanto tempo vocês todos o conhecem? — Flitwick perguntou exasperado. — 1 Ano? Menos? Harry é não um dos seus filhos ou os enxerga como seus pais e cuidadores. Na verdade, vocês serem tão protetores era um dos problemas e acho que o Harry, por desconhecimento, não confia nisso. Talvez, de uma maneira distorcida, ele acredite que mesmo com boas intenções, vocês podem prejudicá-lo e, definitivamente, ele não gosta de não ter o controle sobre sua própria vida.

— Depois de tudo o que Dumbledore lhe fez, isso não me surpreende. — Disse o Sr. Boot chateado. — Nos conte o que ele descobriu com esse elfo, Dobby.

— Bem... — Flitwick compartilhou a conversa curiosa e inteligente que eles tiveram.

— Um objeto escuro que pertencia a Voldemort, entregue por Malfoy a um aluno, que morreria. — Sirius sussurrou chocado. — Impressionante como o Harry conseguiu tantas informações em pouco tempo de investigação.

— E, isso o deixou mais decepcionado com os aurores, Sirius. — Flitwick apontou. — Quando, depois do ataque a Luna, Harry foi questionado e dispensado, ele não entendia porque eles não podiam ouvi-lo, suas impressões e informações. Harry disse que as perguntas certas nunca foram feitas e isso o fez não confiar que os aurores realmente conseguiriam resolver toda a trama.

— Que perguntas? — Remus indagou curioso.

— Bem, primeiro, a visita do Dobby no verão. Harry disse que contou a vocês o que aconteceu, um resumo depois do incidente da escada e sofrendo de uma concussão. E, vocês contaram ao King, o que diluiu ainda mais os fatos, algo normal de acontecer, mas, se eles tivessem questionado o Harry ou olhado para a sua lembrança do encontro, teriam obtido muitas outras informações e impressões. — Flitwick expôs. — Harry também tinha certeza que a Luna não foi um ataque aleatório, que Voldemort era o único que poderia estar controlando a criatura e que o foco da investigação não deveria ser caçá-la e sim encontrar quem estava sendo usado por Voldemort ou Malfoy para abrir a Câmara. Ainda que, como eles estavam fazendo isso, era um grande mistério.

Flitwick então explicou o raciocínio do Harry por traz disso tudo e todos arregalaram os olhos.

— Brilhante. — Remus sussurrou surpreso. — Claro, a melhor maneira de encontrar a entrada da Câmara e a basilisco, seria encontrar o aluno que estava com problemas, segui-lo e resolver tudo de uma vez.

— Exatamente. Harry temia que os aurores encontrassem o aluno e retirassem o objeto sem se preocupar em destruir a criatura. — Flitwick muito sério.

— E, isso seria ruim porque? Quer dizer, matar a basilisco seria o melhor, mas, deter o plano não era o mais importante? — Serafina disse confusa.

— Não, porque Harry raciocinou que ter uma basilisco em uma Câmara que apenas Voldemort pode acessar, seria uma grande desvantagem na guerra. Na verdade, Hogwarts poderia deixar de ser um lugar seguro para os alunos. — Ele apontou e todos acenaram entendendo.

— Mas, Voldemort não usou isso na última guerra. — Falc considerou.

— Não, mas não temos como saber se ele não planejava tomar Hogwarts em algum momento com o apoio de Freya. — Flitwick objetou suavemente.

— Freya? — Sirius questionou confuso. — Quem é Freya.

— A basilisco, mas, estou me adiantando. — Flitwick disse com um sorriso de desculpa. — Harry neste ponto tinha decidido encontrar o aluno que estava com esse objeto escuro de Voldemort e segui-lo com a capa, descobrir a entrada e me avisar. Eu informaria a Dumbledore, que acionaria os aurores e eles poderiam descer para a Câmara, salvar o aluno e destruir a criatura.

— Era um bom plano. — Falc disse pensativo. — Não entendo porque ele não poderia nos dizer isso, não teríamos contado aos aurores sobre o objeto, pois entenderíamos que eles poderiam não seguir essa linha de investigação.

— Harry não confiaria em nós, Falc. — Sirius disse irritado. — Serafina mostrou apoio aos aurores e insistiu que Harry não se envolvesse em nada, assim, ele temeria que informássemos ao King.

— Exato. Harry teve receio que ninguém ouvisse as suas ideias como aconteceu antes, temia que os aurores começassem a revistar todos os alunos e seus quartos. — Flitwick explicou.

— Isso poderia ser um desastre. — Sr. Boot apontou. — Se o objeto não fosse encontrado, o atacante seria alertado e ser muito mais cuidadoso, tornar impossível encontrá-lo.

— Sim, assim, como os caçadores andando pela escola era um absurdo. Harry disse que tudo deveria ter sido feito com sutileza, pois, se a Câmara não foi encontrada em mil anos por diversos grandes bruxos, dificilmente os caçadores do Ministério teriam alguma chance. E, ao saber da caçada, o atacante manteria a basilisco muito bem escondida, o que, em teoria, impediu ataques, mas essa vantagem não foi usada. Quer dizer, manter os caçadores buscando a basilisco poderia ter sido usado como um disfarce para investigar o mais importante, encontrar o atacante. — Flitwick explicou.

— Toda a investigação seguiu um caminho absurdo. — Sirius disse cansado. — King e Moody são muito competentes, mas, eles estavam muito ocupados com seus cargos e na OP da Travessa, assim, deixaram o Dawlish comandando as investigações em Hogwarts.

— Bem, Harry lhe dirá que foi uma grande piada e vocês entenderão melhor depois que terminar de lhes contar tudo. Agora, o motivo principal que fez o Harry manter segredo absoluto de vocês, surgiu ainda naquela noite, depois que o Dobby partiu... — Flitwick descreveu aquele momento aterrorizante em que Harry se deparou com Voldemort e Freya, prestes a matar o Colin e tentando matá-lo.

O silêncio no escritório era de profundo choque, pois ninguém conseguia expressar o que sentiam ou raciocinar a gravidade da situação.

— Harry... ele era o alvo... — Sirius estava tão pálido como quando perdeu todo aquele sangue. — Todo esse tempo, ele sabia que Voldemort estava caçando-o...

— Porque não nos contou algo tão grave? — Serafina sussurrou angustiada.

— Como? Como ele sabia que era Voldemort com certeza? E, que era uma menina? — Remus perguntou espantado.

— E, como ele pode ser Voldemort, se acreditou no que o Harry disse aos jornais? — Falc perguntou espantado. — Nós sabemos que Voldemort sabe a verdade de como ele foi derrotado a 11 anos.

— São todas boas perguntas. — Flitwick disse aprovador. — Harry as fez todas e ficou muito confuso, mas, de uma coisa ele sabia com certeza, não podia deixá-los saberem que o alvo do atacante era ele, pois temia que vocês o retirassem de Hogwarts para protegê-lo.

— Se ele era o alvo e estava sendo caçado, tirá-lo da escola seria algo sensato e inteligente. — Serafina defendeu.

— Eu concordo, e tiraria o Terry também. — Falc disse sério.

— Mas, isso seria um erro, pois Harry era o único que poderia descobrir mais e entrar na Câmara, além disso, sem ele em Hogwarts, Voldemort teria se voltado contra os nascidos trouxas. — Flitwick os viu arregalar os olhos. — Teria sido uma carnificina, pois ninguém entre os alunos podem se defender contra Voldemort e um basilisco, mesmo os alunos do sétimo ano.

— E, o Harry pode? — Remus perguntou espantado.

— E, mais importante, permitir que ele seja uma isca era o correto? — Serafina disse indignada.

— Sim, Remus, o ataque na Caverna nos mostrou que o Harry podia vencer a basilisco e, Voldemort, ele já venceu antes, assim, com um bom planejamento, estávamos esperançosos de que poderíamos superá-los de uma vez. — Flitwick explicou. — Serafina, foi por isso que ele não lhes contou, porque sabia que vocês não concordariam, mesmo com sua disposição de manter Voldemort ocupado caçando-o. Harry decidiu assumir o risco e retribuir, Voldemort não sabia, mas estava sendo caçado também.

— Mas, essa não era sua decisão. — Serafina disse chocada. — Ele tem 12 anos e não pode decidir se colocar em perigo mortal, não importa o quão habilidoso Harry seja.

— Serafina, não tentarei lhe dizer como criar seus filhos, não sou pai, mas, entendo um pouco de adolescentes. E, posso lhes dizer que o Harry não é um adolescente como os outros e vocês precisam acompanhá-lo, se adaptar à realidade que é sua vida, seu destino. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — Ou, ele sempre mentirá para vocês.

— Continue, professor. — Sirius disse rapidamente, cortando qualquer coisa que Serafina tinha a dizer. — Gostaria de entender tudo o que aconteceu.

— Bem, respondendo as suas perguntas, Harry sabia que era Voldemort pela maneira fria e cruel de falar, por dizer coisas como "depois que recuperar o meu corpo", pelo fato da basilisco, Freya, chamá-lo de Mestre. E, claro, por dizer que Harry o derrotou por causa de um feitiço familiar. Quando Voldemort deixou a enfermaria, muito zangado por não o encontrar, ele disse "...estúpida! Eu a farei pagar por isso, assim que não mais precisar dela, você poderá desfrutar de seu corpo, Freya". Harry também ficou desconcertado sobre o porquê Voldemort acreditou nas mentiras do jornal e chegou a assustadora conclusão que esse não era o mesmo Voldemort que ele enfrentou no fim do primeiro ano.

— Merlin! O que esse louco fez, Filius? — Sr. Boot tinha uma expressão de pavor e assombro.

— Algo terrível, infelizmente. — Flitwick tinha uma expressão de nojo. — Mas, deixe-me seguir com a linha das investigações do Harry. Depois que ele ouviu tudo isso e salvou a vida de Colin, tão brilhantemente, eu diria, Harry se viu nesta situação angustiante e tensa de estar sendo caçado por Voldemort e sua Freya. Ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a caçá-los, decidido a encontrar essa garota e salvá-la da morte certa. Sua rotina mudou completamente, Harry raramente deixava a Torre, a não ser para as aulas e treinos na Caverna. Com o mapa e a capa, ele passou muitas horas observando e investigando por toda a escola e todos os alunos, buscando qualquer coisa que atraísse sua atenção. Não foi fácil, pois ele temia que Voldemort não tivesse paciência e tentasse atacá-lo na Torre durante o seu sono. Harry começou a dormir mal e ter pesadelos, mas tinha a esperança que nenhum ataque ocorreria antes que ele descobrisse alguma coisa.

— O que não foi o que aconteceu. — Falc disse cansado. — Eu não consigo nem imaginar o que Harry passou ao enfrentar estes momentos sozinho, apenas com o apoio do Neville, mas, professor, ele poderia ter buscado a sua ajuda, nossa ajuda. O ataque a Caverna quase os matou, a todos eles.

— Vou lhes dizer duas coisas sobre isso e não tentarei mais defender a decisão do Harry, pois a compreensão caberá a vocês e espero que estejam dispostos a ver além da superfície, afinal, estamos falando de magia. — Flitwick disse seriamente. — Harry não confia em nós. Ponto. Isso é nossa responsabilidade e não dele. Ponto. E, neste momento, ele seguiu sua intuição mais do que em qualquer momento de sua vida. Acreditem, Harry estava em conflito, se deveria ou não contar a vocês e aos aurores o que ele sabia, mas, sua intuição lhe disse que contar a eles era a decisão errada, até descobrir quem era a garota e onde era a entrada da Câmara. Deixar Hogwarts não era nem em sonho uma opção e, Harry sabia que poderia estar errado, mas decidiu seguir o que sentia ser o caminho certo.

— E, no fim, ele estava certo. — Serafina disse pensativa. — Mas, isso não muda o fato de que ele tem 12 anos, não deveria estar tomando decisões de vida ou morte e se colocando em risco de novo e mais uma vez.

— Serafina. — Sr. Boot disse exasperado. — O Harry não é um garoto de 12 anos normal e você precisa aceitar isso. Além de tudo, você está ignorando o mais importante aqui.

— O que, pai? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Harry enfrentou Voldemort mais uma vez e venceu, salvou a vida dessa garota, de Colin, Terry, Neville, Hermione, Charlie. Ele se arriscou e se manteve a postos, para ser caçado, enquanto planejava maneiras de vencer, de pedir ajuda, de encontrar as respostas. — Sr. Boot disse severamente. — Ele fez isso sem a nossa ajuda, porque nós não conquistamos a sua confiança e chegará o dia em que Harry estará em frente a Voldemort, cumprindo aquela maldita profecia e só saberemos depois, porque não nos abrimos a verdade.

— Mas... que tipo de pais seriamos se apoiássemos algo assim? — Serafina disse angustiada. — Oh, sim, você precisa ficar em Hogwarts para ser caçado por um louco e sua basilisco? Sim, sem problemas. Você quer sair à noite para investigar, observar ou lutar contra monstros? Tudo bem. Ah, você precisa descer na Câmara Secreta e matar uma basilisco? Claro, porque não? Nos traga um suvenir!

Sua respiração estava ofegante quando terminou de falar e sua expressão era de quem cairia no choro a qualquer momento.

— Querida... — Falc sussurrou ao segurar sua mão tentando lhe passar forças.

— Eu não sei ser esse tipo de mãe, Falc. — Disse ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Desde o momento em que aquela mulher horrível ameaçou o meu bebê, minha maior prioridade é protegê-los. Não sei ser o tipo de mãe que aceita o fato de crianças estarem em risco de vida constante ou apoia que eles se joguem em aventuras arriscadas.

— Não é uma aventura. — Sirius disse engasgado. — Serafina, você não está ouvindo, Harry salvou a vida de Flitwick, Colin, e de todas as crianças, impediu o retorno de Voldemort, matou essa basilisco e deteve os planos de Malfoy e seu mestre. — Sirius suspirou cansado. — O Harry está enfrentando uma guerra, Serafina, não uma aventura, e você precisa aceitar isso. Não precisam participar se não quiserem, está tudo bem. Vocês foram embora na última vez, fizeram o certo para o Terry, mas, eu estive aqui, todos os dias, lutando e tentando proteger meus melhores amigos. E, eu falhei... — Sua voz sufocou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Um erro de julgamento que nunca poderei viver tempo suficiente para me arrepender e depois, ainda falhei com o Harry, espetacularmente. O pior padrinho do mundo é a descrição da minha relação com meu afilhado. No entanto, eu tenho uma segunda oportunidade e não falharei outra vez. Harry precisa que sejamos mais dos que pais protetores e cuidadores, ele precisa mais do que amor, isso é fácil! Amá-lo, cuidar dele, Serafina, é fácil! Morrer por ele é fácil! — Sirius disse com veemência. — O difícil será ver ele lutar essa guerra, difícil será lutar ao lado dele. Difícil será conquistar sua confiança porque, primeiro, teremos que confiar nele!

Mais uma vez todos ficaram em silêncio, emocional e triste.

— Sirius está certo. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — Quando parei de duvidar do Harry, quando aceitei que ele era mais do que capaz de fazer tudo o que se propôs, ele confiou em mim. Porque, quando eu confiei nele, Harry me disse seus pensamentos, raciocínios, planos, ideias, vocês o conhecem e não é porque ele é um aluno da minha casa, mas, Harry é absolutamente genial quando se empenha em encontrar soluções ou resolver mistérios. Cada um de vocês devem refletir sobre isso e encontrar dentro de vocês o necessário para ser o que o Harry precisa que vocês sejam. — Ele suspirou e sorriu. — Talvez, o resto do conto os ajude com isso.

Flitwick, avançou para o ataque na Caverna do Marotos, explicou como o Harry lutou ferozmente, algo que eles já sabiam, mas acrescentou os erros cometidos por Terry e Hermione. Contou também o que ele ouviu Voldemort dizer e como Harry aparatou em um momento de desespero.

— Aparatou? — Sr. Boot o encarou chocado. — Mas, não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, é impossível.

— Meu pensamento foi o mesmo, mas aconteceu e sou obrigado a lhes dizer que, em se tratando do Harry e a magia, nada me parece impossível. — Disse Flitwick sorridente. — Bem, diante de tudo o que aconteceu, eu percebi que Harry era o alvo e que ele estava escondendo essa informação. O pressionei e recebi a confirmação, assim como Terry, que não sabia sobre isso. Nós dois o pressionamos a contar tudo aos aurores, com quem estávamos prestes a nos reunir para o depoimento do ataque e Harry concordou, mas, então... — Ele contou a reunião assustadora que tiveram com King, Moody e Dumbledore.

— Merlin! Fudge estava considerando enviar uma criança para Azkaban? — Sr. Boot parecia indignado.

— Na verdade, ele queria um nome para jogar nos jornais, mesmo que fosse só uma suspeita, para poder mostrar serviço ao público e parar as críticas. — Flitwick mostrou sua expressão mais zangada. — Moody e King estavam presos, pois desde as mudanças que ocorreram no Ministério depois do escândalo do ano passado, eles tem novas regras, protocolos a seguir e tem seus chefes atentos a cada passo que dão.

— Eles realmente disseram que o Harry poderia ser acusado apenas por ter estado no local dos três ataques? — Sirius estava tendo dificuldade de se controlar.

— Sim, não que eles acreditassem nisso, mas alegaram que o Ministro, os jornais e o público poderiam ver assim. Moody foi muito claro em dizer que, ao encontrarem a garota, provar que ela estava sob o controle de um bruxo adulto, muito menos Voldemort, seria quase impossível. Se ninguém morresse, ela poderia apenas ser expulsa, mas, do contrário, Azkaban era uma possibilidade ou, ao menos, teríamos um julgamento. — Flitwick apontou.

— Isso destruiria a vida dessa menina. — Serafina disse chocada. — Além de ser usada desta maneira horrível, ser expulsa, presa e julgada, o caso nos jornais. Mesmo sem uma condenação, ela jamais se recuperaria.

— Exatamente. E, a passividade de Dumbledore ao concordar com esse absurdo, como se ele não tivesse poder para lutar por algo diferente, foi assombroso. Assim, quando Harry se levantou e disse que a partir daquele ponto, eles seguiriam caminhos diferentes e que ele salvaria a garota, mataria a basilisco e deteria Voldemort, eu me coloquei ao seu lado. E, nem por um segundo, eu duvidei que ele faria exatamente isso.

— James e Lily devem estar muito orgulhosos dele... — Remus disse emocionado.

— Sem dúvida. — Disse Flitwick sorrindo e Sirius acenou, sem conseguir articular uma frase pela emoção.

— Bem, depois disso, como lhes falei, formamos uma equipe, com o Terry e eu descobrindo todas essas novas informações e ouvindo as suas ideias. — Flitwick suspirou meio assombrado. — Harry tinha tudo definido em etapas, investigar e observar para encontrar a menina. Se proteger de um novo ataque, treinar em preparação para um novo ataque e, por fim, quando tivéssemos a identidade da garota, descer na Câmara, matar a Freya e deter Voldemort.

— Parece bem complexo, principalmente a última etapa. — Disse Falc suavemente.

— Sim. Na verdade, nada era simples porque, depois do ataque, todas as meninas estavam tensas, angustiadas e apavoradas, era quase impossível destacar uma delas. Ainda assim, Harry a percebeu, mas, a garota era muito jovem e já tínhamos concluído que por estar lutando contra Voldemort, ela deveria ser uma das alunas mais velhas e, assim, magicamente mais forte. Além disso, Harry conhecia seu irmão, conversou com ele e recebeu a informação de que a garota estava bem, apenas com pesadelos e preocupada. O irmão também garantiu que ficaria atento a garota, mas, ele descumpriu a promessa.

— Isso deve ter enfurecido o Harry. — Disse Sirius.

— Completamente. Bem, investigamos e nada descobríamos, repassamos todos os fatos e nada, treinamos, protegemos o Harry e pensamos em cada detalhe da missão final. Matar a Freya e deter Voldemort. Harry sabia o que e como queria fazer, assim, apenas afinamos tudo, repassamos e treinamos algumas vezes, até que estivéssemos confiantes de que nada daria errado. — Flitwick sorriu. — Mas, o inesperado sempre acontece e, nesse caso, isso aconteceu mais de uma vez. Primeiro, Harry decidiu ir procurar pelo Hagrid...

Todos ouviram assombrados as descobertas que Harry fez com o Guarda Caça, até chegar à conclusão final.

— Então... — Sirius estava furioso. — Dawlish e os outros aurores estavam vigiando o Hagrid? Ao em vez de procurarem o verdadeiro culpado, eles passaram semanas seguindo-o por toda a parte?

— Sim. Como lhe disse, uma piada. Harry afirmou que nunca deveria ter se preocupado que eles chegassem a menina primeiro, porque eles nunca a procuraram. — Explicou o professor.

— E, Hagrid foi expulso injustamente, essa história poderia ter se repetido se não fosse a interferência de vocês. — Sr. Boot disse inconformado.

— Isso tudo é tão horrível, mas, ainda não entendi porque saber que o Hagrid foi enquadrado por esse Tom Riddle importa. — Disse Falc franzido o cenho.

— Porque Tom Riddle é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort. — Flitwick disse e viu suas expressões surpresas. — A Câmara foi aberta a quase 50 anos por ele, uma garota foi assassinada, Hagrid enquadrado e Riddle seguiu livre para fazer tudo o que fez e se tornar Voldemort.

— Merlin... Se ele tivesse sido pego... — Sr. Boot parecia assombrado.

— Dippet era ainda pior que Dumbledore, a escola ia ser fechada, o atacante era muito bom em não ser pego e Hagrid caiu em seu colo. O culpado perfeito. — Flitwick apontou tristemente. — Riddle disse que Dumbledore, o professor de Transfiguração, desconfiou dele e sempre o observou de perto, mas, ele era o único. Todos os outros professores o adoravam e o consideravam um gênio, com um futuro brilhante.

— Isso é apavorante. — Serafina disse e todos concordaram.

— Mas, o mais importante é que na manhã do ataque a Caverna, Harry... — Flitwick explicou a saga do diário e como saber o nome de Voldemort tornou tudo claro.

— Harry esteve com o objeto por semanas sem saber! — Remus arregalou os olhos.

— Isso deve ter tornado tudo mais fácil. — Considerou Sirius surpreso.

— Em teoria sim, Harry voltou para o seu quarto e escreveu no diário, que respondeu. — Disse Flitwick e suas expressões eram o que esperava. — Acreditem, também fiquei assombrado, mas, é a verdade. Tom Riddle estava vivo naquele diário e, quando Harry escreveu fingindo ser um aluno qualquer, a tinta desapareceu, absorvida no papel e usada na resposta de Riddle. Harry o descreveu como amigável, gentil, educado, persuasivo e haviam alguns feitiços sutis no diário que influenciava quem escrevia nele. Harry disse sentiu vontade de continuar escrevendo, de falar de si mesmo, segurança de que Tom era de confiança. Ele disse que apesar de sutil, era muito invasivo e, que se não soubesse a verdade, acreditaria completamente em tudo o que Riddle dissesse.

— Merlin, essa pobre menina não teve a menor chance... — Sr. Boot disse muito pálido. — Isso é das piores magias negras que já tive conhecimento. Como ela pode estar viva, Filius?

— Harry. — Ele respondeu simplesmente. — Bem, continuando, quando o Harry confirmou a verdade sobre o diário, ele decidiu me entregar, pois perceberam que apenas um adulto poderia destruí-lo. A ideia era contar aos aurores onde era a entrada da Câmara e deixar que eles lidassem com Freya, afinal, a menina estava segura, o objeto seria destruído. No entanto, o inesperado se fez presente...

Flitwick contou do ataque da menina e o roubo do diário.

— Merlin! — Sirius se levantou inconformado.

—Não a culpe, Sirius. Ela viu o diário com o Harry e temeu por sua vida, por sua liberdade. — Flitwick explicou. — Na manhã do ataque da Caverna, ela estava lutando e acordou naquele banheiro, não era primeira vez, mas, desta vez ela percebeu que a culpa era do diário. Assim, ela o jogou para bem longe de si.

— Mas, porque não procurou ajuda? — Serafina perguntou com o cenho franzido. — Essas crianças tentam resolver tudo sozinhas! Ela deveria procurar um dos professores, sua Chefe de casa.

— Não tenho como imaginar como ela se sentiu ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, Serafina, mas, acredito que o seu estado emocional deve ter sido completamente abalado. No entanto, quando ela se acalmou, percebeu o que tinha feito e voltou para pegar o diário, com a intenção entregá-lo a um adulto, infelizmente, Harry já o tinha pego. — Flitwick a defendeu e todos acenaram em compreensão. — Ao mesmo tempo, ela soube que os aurores estavam com a intenção de prender o responsável e, muito espertamente, percebeu que não podia confiar em ninguém.

— Ninguém? — Sirius perguntou surpreso.

— Ela não me conhece tão bem ou Harry e os meninos, seu irmão a ignorou o ano todo, os outros professores ou seu Chefe de casa teriam procurado por Dumbledore ou pior, os aurores. Talvez, Dumbledore escolhesse abafar tudo e não contar aos aurores, mas, não existiam garantias. — Flitwick explicou suavemente.

— Ela percebeu isso? Que estava basicamente sozinha? — Remus perguntou tocado pela solidão que a garota sentiu.

— Sim, ela me disse que o instinto lhe dizia para não confiar em ninguém, porque eles não poderiam protegê-la dos aurores, expulsão e prisão. Ela nem ao menos tinha o diário para provar nada, assim, ela passou aquelas semanas em que a procurávamos, em busca do diário e, quando o viu com o Harry, pensou que Riddle o tivesse controlando também e forçando-o a fazer coisas ruins. — Explicou ele suavemente.

— Ela foi muito forte e corajosa, lutando contra Voldemort, buscando o diário, tentando destruí-lo, tudo sozinha. — Remus disse suavemente.

— Sim, mas, o problema desse diário... Assim que os meninos o descreveram, eu percebi o que poderia ser e que a garota tinha formado uma conexão com ele. — Flitwick parecia cansado. — Sabia que o destruir poderia não ser o suficiente para salvar a sua vida. Quebrar a conexão dela com o diário poderia ser a única forma de ela sobreviver a sua destruição e ainda havia a dificuldade de como destruiríamos aquela coisa.

— O que é afinal? — Sirius perguntou preocupado.

— Contarei depois, deixe-me contar o resto, já está no fim. — Flitwick explicou as mudanças nos planos, resumiu sua aventura na Floresta e ignorou suas expressões ao saberem que um ninho de acromântula vivia tão perto da escola. Ele explicou como os meninos desceram sozinhos e Harry matou Freya no duelo e ritual ensinado pelos centauros. O auge do conto, que todos acompanhavam de olhos arregalados, foi a chegada de Tom Riddle e a batalha que se seguiu até que, finalmente, Harry e a garota destruíram o diário com o Athame.

— Você está certo, Filius, não existe nada impossível para esse menino... — Sr. Boot disse depois de um tempo de silêncio abismado.

— Eu pensei que o senhor tinha tirado a adaga dele, professor. — Disse Serafina confusa e chocada com tudo o que ouviu.

— Um Athame cerimonial feito e presenteado aos Potters por um dos antigos Elfos? Um presente especial concedido por uma dívida de vida e que o Harry sentiu chamar por ele quando o encontrou em seu cofre? Eu jamais desrespeitaria a magia assim, Serafina, principalmente a magia antiga e natural. — Flitwick disse em tom de professor. — Harry contou que a magia lhe disse para nunca se separar do Athame e ele escolheu ouvi-la, eu escolhi respeitar isso.

— Incrível, tudo isso é incrível. — Sirius disse e fechou os olhos. — Não acredito em tudo o que o Harry fez, como planejou tudo, matar a basilisco primeiro e não apenas matá-la, ele a libertou, a honrou e ofertou sua morte de maneira tão digna. Riddle não teve a menor chance ou qualquer ideia que estava sendo emboscado.

— E, ele ajudou a garota a quebrar a conexão com o diário. — Remus disse orgulhoso. — Ela também foi muito forte, imagino que seja a identidade dela que Harry não quer que seja mencionada.

— Sim. — Flitwick acenou. — Harry foi muito rígido com não permitir que nem mesmo uma fofoca se espalhe pela escola sobre isso. E, ele prometeu a ela que não contaremos a ninguém, nunca, a menos que ela autorizasse e confiasse na pessoa. Assim, sinto que vocês não saberão quem ela é.

— Suponho que com tudo isso que aconteceu, toda essa luta para salvá-la de Voldemort e da injusta do Ministério, Harry está certo em ser tão cuidadoso. Mas, me preocupo que essa garota lidará com tudo isso sozinha, sem seus pais, sem que os professores ou seus amigos a apoiem. — Disse Serafina preocupada.

— Não se preocupe, Serafina, nós não a deixaremos sozinha. Eu já me encontrei com ela hoje depois das aulas, conversamos sobre o que aconteceu e pretendo continuar a me reunir com ela, até que sinta que superou o trauma. Também sei que, neste momento, ela deve estar com os meninos no Covil, quebrando o toque de recolher e conversando sobre a investigação que o Harry liderou. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — Não a deixaremos sozinha, mas, acredito que ela já foi invadida demais para permitimos que curiosos ou pessoas bem-intencionadas a machuquem. Sobre sua família, Harry disse e, eu concordo, que deve ser ela a lhes contar o que aconteceu, quando estiver pronta. E, se confiar neles para fazer isso, claro.

— Ele cuidará dela, Terry e Neville também. — Disse Falc convicto.

— Sim. — Sirius disse e pensou no sorriso de Harry no espelho mais cedo. — Acredito que eles ficarão bem. Mas, ainda não nos disse o que era esse diário, professor.

— Ah, bem, Riddle confirmou o que ele era durante a sua conversa com o Harry, ainda que eu já tinha adivinhado. — Flitwick empalideceu levemente. — Eu entreguei o diário destruído ao Dumbledore que pretende examiná-lo, mas, eu disse a ele que já sabia o que era. O diretor foi muito enfático em que eu não conte sobre isso a ninguém, muito menos ao Harry.

— Quando estive com ele hoje mais cedo, Dumbledore parecia muito tenso e disse ter recebido uma prova de que tudo foi resolvido, mas, se recusou a me deixar ver. — Disse o Sr. Boot tenso.

— Sim, ele é assim, mas, nesse caso, não posso culpá-lo por se preocupar e ser precavido. — Flitwick disse sombrio. — Não preciso lhes dizer que isso nunca pode deixar esta sala ou ser discutido levianamente. Não apenas as pessoas comuns nunca podem saber sobre isso, mas, com certeza, seria desastroso se Voldemort desconfiasse que descobrimos o que ele fez. Também temos que considerar as consequências dessa descoberta e o que fazer sobre isso.

— Está me assustando. — Sirius disse preocupado. — Mas, suponho que seja o que for, Harry o destruiu e isso é bom, certo?

— Sim, esse é o lado positivo, eu suponho. — Flitwick disse tensamente. — Mas... Bem, eu lhes direi o que é, e vocês poderão refletir por si mesmos. Os goblins, em suas pesquisas nos pergaminhos e tumbas antigas, descobrem todos os tipos magias e objetos escuros. Sei sobre isso, superficialmente, apenas o que meu avô me contou para que eu tivesse o conhecimento de como me proteger. Nunca imaginei que me depararia com algo assim, pensei que seria o tipo de coisa que foi realizado a séculos atrás e esquecido no tempo. — Suspirando, Flitwick disse a palavra que ouviu apenas uma vez em sua vida e há muitos anos. — Horcrux ou Horcruxes.

Todos franziram o cenho em confusão.

— Não sei o que é isso, ainda que imagino, seja algo envolvendo magia negra. — Sr. Boot considerou.

— Sim. Apesar de estar feliz de não conhecerem nada sobre essa abominação, tenho que lhes contar que isso é uma maneira de enganar a morte. Voldemort é imortal. — — Flitwick disse e os viu empalidecerem.

— Como?

— Imortal...

— Por isso ele não morreu naquela noite? Por causa desse diário? — Sirius perguntou pensando na conversa que teve com Emily na noite anterior.

— Sim, isso supondo que o diário seja o único. — Disse Flitwick expressando o seu maior temor.

— Espere, espere... — Falc respirou fundo. — Não entendo nada disso, professor, como Voldemort poder ser imortal? Eu nunca imaginaria que isso existia e como o diário explica isso?

— Suponho que, com magia negra, nada seja impossível, até mesmo enganar a morte. Uma horcrux é um objeto onde o bruxo protege um pedaço de sua alma e, enquanto o objeto e esse pedaço de alma estiverem intactos, ele não pode ser morto. — Explicou ele simplesmente. — Além de como pode ser destruído, não sei muito mais além disso, mas, Riddle teve grande prazer em explicar que, aos 16 anos de idade, ele buscou o poder além dos maiores poderes. A imortalidade.

— Aos 16 anos... — Serafina não conseguia entender, conceber tal absurdo.

— Sim. Riddle contou que além de encontrar e abrir a Câmara, assassinar a Myrtle e enquadrar o Hagrid, ele matou seu pai e avós trouxas, que o abandonaram e sua mãe quando ela estava grávida. Sua mãe morreu ao dar à luz e, ao que me pareceu, para Riddle, isso foi uma fraqueza. Seu pai a abandonou quando descobriu que ela era uma bruxa, pois temia a magia e, assim, ele o procurou, encontrou e se vingou. O Riddle do diário estava no sexto ano e tinha 16 anos quando fez tudo isso, mas, sua maior ambição e propósito era alcançar o verdadeiro poder, assim, ele pesquisou em livros da área restrita de Hogwarts e descobriu como realizar uma horcrux.

— Algo que imagino deve ser feito de maneira terrível também. — Sr. Boot disse meio enojado.

— Eu não sei, Áquila, sinceramente, além do que é uma horcrux e como destruí-la, apenas me foi dito que, se me deparasse com tal abominação, nunca deveria formar um vínculo ou ter uma conexão emocional com o objeto. Se isso acontecesse, minha alma e magia, poderiam ser sugados pela alma que foi preservada na horcrux, até que ela seria forte o suficiente para me possuir, ou seja, deixar o objeto e habitar o meu corpo. Se a conexão não fosse quebrada ou o objeto destruído, eu enfraqueceria até morrer e a alma se fortaleceria a ponto de, magicamente, criar um novo corpo para si mesma.

— Quer dizer que Riddle, literalmente, sugaria toda a essência de vida da garota e teria um novo corpo? — Remus estava completamente pálido de horror. — Merlin... isso é mesmo uma abominação.

— Estou completamente aterrorizado que algo assim exista e que Malfoy teve a coragem de entregá-lo à uma criança. — Sr. Boot disse furioso. — Esse homem não tem limites!

— Precisamos detê-lo e acredito que seu último movimento na Travessa pode ser o começo do fim para Malfoy, ainda, parece que não é rápido o suficiente. — Sirius disse amargo. — No entanto, minha mente não para de repetir o fato mais importante aqui, Voldemort é imortal.

— Mas... com essa... coisa destruída, ele não pode ser mais, não é? — Sussurrou Serafina horrorizada.

— Sinceramente, a maneira como ele se gabou de ser o maior bruxo de todos os tempos, de alcançar poderes que nem mesmo bruxos poderosos como Dumbledore sonhariam... Merlin, se vocês o ouvissem, claramente um adolescente, impetuoso, arrogante, completamente convencido de sua superioridade acima de todos, trouxas e bruxos. Absolutamente mimado, não porque foi criado assim por uma figura paterna, na verdade, ele chamou o orfanato onde cresceu de inferno. Não, Riddle, por se acreditar tão superior e especial, não aceita ter negado aquilo que deseja, sua vontade deve ser satisfeita e, se as coisas não vão como quer, ele tem uma birra, fica violento, mortal. — Flitwick deu o testemunho de um lado de Voldemort que a maioria conhecia, mas nunca tinham entendido ou imaginado completamente a natureza monstruosa de sua maldade. — Assim, respondendo a sua pergunta, não posso afirmar que o diário seja a única horcrux que ele fez.

— Duvido muito. — Sirius disse, sua mente analisando tudo o que ouviu e sabia sobre Voldemort. — Ele jamais faria apenas um, se a imortalidade era seu maior propósito, ao descobrir como realizar esse feito, Voldemort não pararia em um ou dois e, muito menos, deixaria o seu único e maior tesouro com Malfoy. Pensem, Malfoy sabia o que era aquela coisa, assim como sabia que ao entregá-la a um aluno, a Câmara Secreta seria reaberta, nascidos trouxas mortos, talvez, Dumbledore demitido, se tivesse sorte, a AP poderia ser desfeita. Voldemort lhe contou isso, assim, o diário tinha esse propósito...

— Claro! Riddle teve que parar os ataques! — Flitwick exclamou animado. — Hagrid disse que Hogwarts, depois da morte de Myrtle, estava prestes a ser fechada e Riddle pediu para ficar, mas foi recusado. Diante da perspectiva de ser enviado de volta para o orfanato onde cresceu, ele decidiu parar os ataques e enquadrar o Hagrid. Assim, o diário deveria ter a função de continuar o seu trabalho interrompido contra a sua vontade.

— Isso faz sentido, mas vocês acreditam que Malfoy teria sua permissão para usar o diário ou a ordem era apenas guardá-lo? — Remus perguntou pensativo. — Porque, do que sabemos, os comensais não faziam nada sem sua ordem direta.

— Malfoy e muitos dos comensais acreditam que Voldemort está morto, o que não faz sentido se ele sabia o que era o diário. — Sirius disse, pensativo. — Ainda que Bella, em Azkaban, parecia convicta de que seu mestre retornaria.

— Voldemort não confiaria tal informação a qualquer um. — Sr. Boot disse muito sério. — Assim como não podemos deixar o nosso conhecimento vazar, Voldemort temeria que seus comensais o traíssem ou contassem o seu maior segredo.

— Uma coisa como essa só o mantem imortal se não for descoberto e destruído. — Sirius concordou. — Assim, Malfoy não sabe que o diário é uma horcrux, apenas que ela tem o poder de abrir a Câmara e decide usá-lo em seu benefício, pois acredita que seu Mestre está morto.

— Adoraria ver o que Voldemort fará com ele quando descobrir isso. — Disse Sr. Boot com um sorriso quase maldoso.

— Prefiro que Voldemort não volte, por nenhum motivo. — Disse Serafina sentindo-se gelada com toda a conversa difícil. — Ainda que Malfoy não tinha autorização para dispor do diário, este, tinha um objetivo específico, assim, podemos supor que Voldemort faria mais de um... seguro de imortalidade... Merlin, não acredito que estou falando sobre tal absurdo. — Disse ela engasgada. — O que que quero dizer, é possível fazer mais de uma... horcrux? E, se sim, quantas ele poderia ter feito?

— E, onde está? Como as destruímos? — Falc acrescentou às perguntas urgentes.

— Bem, primeiro, não sei se é possível, pois não sei como é feito, apenas que o bruxo rompe um pedaço de sua alma inteira e a protege em um objeto. Não consigo nem começar a imaginar quantos são ou onde Voldemort poderia tê-las escondidas, mas, meu avô me ensinou que a única maneira de destruir tal abominação é com algo que não lhe permita se regenerar. Uma maldição poderosa e sem contrafeitiço ou um veneno sem antídoto, como o fogo maldito ou o veneno de um basilisco, que tem um antídoto raro, as lágrimas de uma fênix. O veneno da acromântula não o matou, na verdade, o diário se mostrou machucado e, em poucos segundos, começou a se refazer, se regenerar. — Explicou Flitwick objetivamente.

— E, onde entra a adaga do Harry nesta história? Ele conseguiu que a lâmina absorvesse o veneno da basilisco? — Remus perguntou curioso.

— Não. No entanto, Harry disse que conseguiu sentir, devido a sua ligação com a adaga, que ela se tornou mais poderosa quando matou a Freya, assim, por intuição, acreditou que o Athame mataria Riddle. — Flitwick explicou e suspirou cansado. — Ele estava certo, felizmente.

— Então, temos uma forma segura de destruir essas coisas, melhor do que fogo maldito e mais acessível do que veneno de basilisco. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Precisamos nos concentrar em saber mais sobre Voldemort e, assim, descobrir quantos e onde podem estar suas horcruxes.

— Exatamente o meu pensamento. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — E, posso estar errado, mas temos que considerar que o Harry deve participar de suas destruições.

— O que? Porque? — Serafina perguntou confusa.

— Primeiro, porque o destino de Harry e Voldemort parecem estar ligados de uma maneira complexamente mágica. Algo, Serafina, muito além do nosso conhecimento ou a superficial realidade. — Disse Flitwick inteligentemente. — Assim, a profecia, a proteção, eventos mágicos poderosos que permitiram ao Harry ser o alvo e o algoz de Voldemort. Eles são destinados a serem inimigos e Harry foi profetizado como aquele com o poder de derrotá-lo, portanto...

— O que? — Remus sussurrou encarando Sirius em choque profundo. — É a segunda vez que falam sobre isso. Que profecia é essa? O que ela diz? Porque... não me falou nada sobre isso?

— Harry não quis, Remus, depois lhe explicarei com mais detalhes. Deixe o professor terminar o seu raciocínio. — Sirius disse suavemente e Remus assentiu muito sério.

— O que queria dizer é que, se Harry é aquele com o poder de derrotar Voldemort, isso inclui o seu todo, não apenas a parte principal que é, sabemos, o atacante do Halloween de 11 anos atrás. — Continuou Flitwick sobriamente. — Se tentarmos manter o Harry longe da procura e destruição da ou das horcruxes, acredito que poderemos falhar espetacularmente, porque a magia já determinou que ele é aquele que pode realizar esse feito.

— Mas, professor, isso significa que teremos que acreditar que o cumprimento da profecia é o único caminho possível? Quer dizer, Voldemort acreditou nela e atacou os Potters, Dumbledore acredita nela e fez a vida do Harry o que foi. — Serafina objetou chateada. — Agora, nós também decidiremos e agiremos apoiados na crença do que diz uma profecia?

— Bem, não é essa a minha intenção. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — No entanto, eu lhes digo, quando Voldemort retornar, eu acredito que ele poder ser derrotado por Harry Potter. Não por você, ou Falc, Sirius, Remus, Áquila e, muito menos, por mim. Na verdade, mesmo Dumbledore, eu começo a ter dúvidas.

— O que isso quer dizer? Que devemos nos colocar de lado e deixar o Harry lutar até a morte com aquele monstro? — Ela perguntou perdida.

— Sim. Até porque, não foi a profecia que decidiu isso, Serafina, Harry decidiu que destruirá Voldemort e, verdade ou não, a profecia se cumprirá quando isso acontecer. — Encerrou ele e, se levantando, abriu os braços em um longo suspiro. — Acredito que lhes contei tudo o que aconteceu e agora temos um cenário nada fácil a nossa frente. Além do sigilo, acredito que nosso pequeno grupo dever se unir e se colocar ao lado do Harry, ajudá-lo a estar vivo ao fim desta guerra.

— O senhor pretende contar sobre essas horcruxes aos meninos? — Falc perguntou preocupado.

— Sim. Primeiro, Harry não é tolo e conseguiu as informações de Riddle, assim, se eu não contar, ele pesquisará por conta própria e isso seria muito arriscado e contraproducente. — Flitwick disse com firmeza. — Segundo, eu me comprometi a apoiá-lo incondicionalmente nesta guerra e, como seu Meistr, não poderia mentir ou omitir algo tão importante.

— Isso inclui Terry, Neville e Hermione, quando ela acordar? — Serafina perguntou com voz mais dura.

— Bem, se você se preocupou em realmente ouvir tudo o que eu disse nesta noite, então, dever compreender que eles são uma equipe, Serafina. — Flitwick disse e sorriu tristemente. — Essas três crianças que você mencionou não se demoverão da decisão de apoiar o Harry e, em minha humilde opinião, isso é um dos maiores trunfos que ele tem contra Voldemort. Verdadeiros amigos.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi curto, pois, Flitwick se despediu, prometeu manter contato e sugeriu que, assim que todos absorvessem tudo o que foi dito nesta noite, eles poderiam voltar a se reunir. Sr. Boot o acompanhou até o flu e depois retornou para o silêncio sepulcral do escritório.

— Acredito que nesta noite, devemos nos recolher e pensar em tudo isso. — Ele disse suavemente sentindo o peso de cada um dos seus anos vergar um pouco os seus ombros. — Estamos muito chocados para compreender ou decidir qualquer coisa...

— Pelo contrário, Sr. Boot. — Sirius se levantou muito sério. — Minha compreensão já era muito clara antes desta reunião e tudo o que descobrimos hoje só me fez mais convicto do que devo fazer. Harry lutará essa guerra e eu estarei ao seu lado, como parte de sua equipe e nunca mais voltarei a lhe negar o meu apoio incondicional. Isso significa que farei o necessário para que ele vença e sobreviva... — Sua voz se perdeu na emoção e Sirius respirou fundo antes de continuar com voz firme. — Eu não quero, mas não hesitarei em lutar contra vocês pela guarda dele se chegarmos a isso, pois Harry é minha prioridade. Eu estive me enganando em supor que o melhor que eu poderia fazer por ele era amá-lo e protegê-lo. Harry precisa de muito mais de mim e estou pronto para fazer o necessário.

— Eu não tenho todos os fatos, obviamente, mas, nunca deixarei de lutar contra Voldemort e, se o que precisamos para que ele seja destruído de uma vez, é o Harry, me parece que estamos em boas mãos. — Remus disse suavemente. — Acredito que ele precisa que o ensinemos, treinos, aulas, livros, Harry também precisa do nosso amor e companheirismo, claro, mas, o mais importante, ele precisa da nossa confiança.

— Flitwick está certo, Harry deixará de mentir, quando confiar em nós, mas, para isso, temos que acreditar que ele pode fazer isso. — Sr. Boot disse suspirando. — Parece loucura, mas, aquele menino é tão surpreendente que não posso fechar os olhos para a verdade. Harry Potter pode vencer Voldemort e estarei ao seu lado nesta guerra.

Involuntariamente, a afirmação dos três se tornou uma espécie de juramento de lealdade e uma resposta de Falc e Serafina era necessária.

— Eu, mesmo antes de ouvir sobre esse último grande feito, acreditava no Harry. — Falc disse cansadamente. — Acredito que ele pode cumprir aquela profecia, mas, não sou tolo em acreditar que uma nova guerra será vencida facilmente, com apenas uma batalha. Na última vez, todos perdemos muito e, quer queiramos admitir ou não, podemos não estar vivos para ver o fim. Tinha esperança... que poderíamos protegê-los, deixá-los ser crianças e adiar o máximo possível que eles arriscassem suas vidas ou pagassem o preço final. — Ele enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto e pigarreou. — No entanto, não existe mais tempo e, se essa é a única forma de meus filhos terem um futuro, então, eu apoiarei o Harry.

— Falc... — Serafina sussurrou surpresa e angustiada. — O que está sugerindo?

— Exatamente o que todos dissemos, Serafina, faremos o que for necessário. — Disse ele firmemente. — Seremos uma equipe, respeitaremos e confiaremos no Harry e nos garotos, como não fizemos nos últimos meses. Treinaremos eles, ensinaremos, amaremos e, se for preciso, morreremos para que a guerra tenha um fim e nossos filhos estejam vivos quando isso acontecer.

— Eu acredito que devemos conversar, porque...

— Não há mais nada a ser dito. — Falc a interrompeu com firmeza. — Estamos todos sendo tolos iludidos e, enquanto fechamos os olhos para a realidade, Harry salvou as vidas de não sei quantas pessoas. Ele está no segundo ano e fez mais do que nós fizemos na última guerra. Porque escolhemos não lutar...

— Isso não é justo! — Serafina disse e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu não te pedi para vir comigo!

— Claro que não! Eu escolhi! Por nosso bebê! Ignorei a dor absurda que a morte de Carole me causou, deixei meus pais sozinhos com seu luto e desespero, abandonei Louis e Anton para lutarem na guerra e buscarem justiça por minha irmã sem mim. — Sua expressão era de profunda dor. — Fiz isso sem hesitação ou arrependimentos por amor ao meu filho! No entanto, desta vez, Terry estará em um lugar diferente, Serafina, e você não poderá se esconder para protegê-lo, porque ele não estará em seu ventre. Terry estará ao lado do Harry, lutando, planejando e salvando vidas, assim, mais uma vez, faço a mesma escolha que fiz a 12 anos. Eu escolho o meu filho, acima de tudo, mesmo de você.

Serafina o encarou abismada e depois explodiu em lágrimas e soluços dolorosos. Falc a abraçou apertado e gesticulou para os outros saírem, mas, ela percebeu e se agitou.

— Não! — Ela se afastou do seu abraço e tentou controlar o choro. — Ninguém sai daqui até que eu fale... — Sua voz se embargou e mais lágrimas escorreram. — Eu não sou covarde! Posso não ter salvado vidas ou lutado batalhas, não sou uma guerreira, mas... Eu amo aqueles meninos, todos eles estão em meu coração e protegê-los é o que eu sinto que devo fazer. Eu não sei ser a mãe que permite que eles lutem uma maldita guerra aos 12 anos! Isso é insano! — Serafina respirou fundo e tentou expressar o sentia. — Eu... preciso de tempo... para me ajustar a essa realidade que está sendo esfregada em minha cara... Eu... não estou no mesmo tempo em que vocês, que parecem estar prontos para embainhar suas varinhas e saírem em batalha. E, consigo conceber que terei que ver meus filhos lutando para sobreviver, matando para não morrerem... — Sua voz se perdeu completamente e ela se forçou a engolir o choro. — Mas, não me julguem tão duramente porque isso não me impedirá de lutar e morrer por meus filhos, incluindo o Harry. Sirius, por favor, não o tire de nós, eu... sei que você poderia, que tem o direito, mas... Ele, você, vocês são parte da nossa família e não podemos nos perder, assim, por favor...

— Eu jamais o afastaria de vocês, Serafina. — Sirius se aproximou e apertou suas mãos com força e carinho. — Apenas disse que lutaria pelo poder de decidir a vida do Harry, pois me sinto impotente e culpado... Eu... em dezembro, Harry me disse que me contaria tudo o que sabia, se eu não contasse a vocês dois. Agora, entendo que o medo dele era ser retirado de Hogwarts, mas, o meu medo era mentir por ele e que vocês me proibissem de vê-lo, assim, eu lhe disse que não.

— Sirius..., sinto muito. — Sussurrou ela triste. — Nunca lhes afastaríamos, nunca...

— Eu não sou a melhor figura paterna e queria aprender com vocês, não confiava em mim sobre como cuidar dele e decidi seguir suas lideranças. — Sirius se afastou constrangido. — Harry me pediu que o apoiasse... Merlin, quanto, eu já não fiz por ele? Quanta decepção mais devo ser como padrinho? Ele estava correndo um risco mortal! E, mais uma vez, Harry não pode contar comigo, mas, isso não voltará a se repetir. — Ele fechou os olhos percebendo como estava exausto. — Eu não quero brigar com vocês e entendo, Serafina, que você precisa de tempo para se ajustar, mas, espero que também possa entender que meu afilhado precisa de mim agora.

— Acho que, mesmo que estejamos ou não prontos para essa maldita guerra, todos precisamos de tempo para aceitar tudo isso. — Sr. Boot disse suavemente. — Quando chegar o momento, nos reuniremos mais uma vez com Flitwick e iniciaremos um planejamento sobre o que fazer a partir deste ponto.

Todos acenaram, exaustos, magoados, determinados, tristes, uma mistura de sentimentos que parecia ligá-los e afastá-los ao mesmo tempo.

Apesar de não estar pronta, Serafina compreendia que precisava ir além de si mesma, para ser o que seus filhos precisavam. Ainda assim, naquela noite, deitada ao lado de seu marido igualmente insone, Serafina mais uma vez lamentou e se culpou por aqueles que se foram. Lily saberia o que fazer por Harry e, como a guerreira que fora, lutaria ferozmente ao seu lado. Carole, tão leal e corajosa, incansável em seu desejo de proteger a todos, se moveria entre eles, docemente, justa, os motivando a serem melhores, mais fortes e determinados. Mesmo Honora, a antiga Honora, mostraria sua crença absoluta neles e seu amor os acalentaria e fortaleceria nas noites mais escuras.

Mas, ela não era nenhuma delas e não sabia o que fazer para encontrar dentro de si o que era necessário para enfrentar o futuro que os aguardava.

Greyback sussurrou e soprou suavemente em suas mãos tentando esquentá-la. Como estava no mundo trouxa, tirar a varinha não era a melhor ideia. Sentado na mesa dos fundos do pub barulhento e com péssima reputação, além de aquecimento inexistente, ele tinha uma caneca de cerveja quente e alguns artigos de jornais antigos a sua frente.

A cerveja e comida trouxa eram barata e gordurenta, mas, não tão ruim, pensou ele. Com uma mãe bruxa nascida trouxa, Greyback conseguia se manter escondido neste mundo com razoável sucesso. Mulher estúpida e irritante! Feliz o dia em que seu pai a retalhou com a faca da cozinha, pensou, e a lembrança fez Greyback sorrir em diversão. Sua mãe planejava deixar o seu pai, apenas porque ele gostava de lhe dar uns tapas e socos, ela pretendia levá-lo junto, mas Fenrir a dedurou ao seu pai, que decidiu lhe dar uma última lição, não com a magia, mas com as próprias mãos, bem mais satisfatório. Greyback também não gostava de torturar com magia, não tinha a menor graça, facas e suas garras eram seus instrumentos favoritos.

Mas, esta noite, ele não estava caçando, pelo menos, não a sua caça habitual. Depois de pegar sua comida e cerveja, Greyback escolheu uma mesa e se concentrou em sua pesquisa. Foi demorado e chato passar por todas as reportagens em busca de qualquer pequena informação, mas, aos poucos, ele começou a compor uma linha de dados razoável. Agora, tinha uma boa ideia de por onde começar a procurar por Black, suas fábricas eram os lugares mais óbvios e fáceis de observar a distância. Seu escritório no Beco era muito arriscado, não podia ser visto e correr o risco de ser preso pelos aurores que fervilhavam por lá.

A ligação com os Boots também era interessante. Eles eram os guardiões de Potter, que era afilhado de Black e, portanto, era possível que eles vivessem perto. Pensativo, Greyback olhou para os endereços que conseguiu, viajaria por meios trouxas, decidiu, observaria a distância e se aproximaria de alguns tolos para obter informação. Algumas ameaças e qualquer um desembuchava facilmente, pensou, com um sorriso maldoso.

Confiante, Greyback decidiu que tinha o suficiente para iniciar sua verdadeira caçada ao maldito Black. Ele pagaria por seu pequeno jogo do outro dia, depois, Greyback iria atrás de Gun e T por terem considerado traí-lo, mas, primeiro, o mais satisfatório.

Colocando algumas libras na mesa, ele caminhou para a saída e decidiu ir até a estação descobrir qual era o próximo trem para St. Albans.

Adam acordou bem cedo e, se agasalhando, correu para o bosque sorrindo com grande animação. Ele sabia que seus pais não gostariam de suas escapadas para brincar nas árvores, mas, ele adorava se conectar com elas e sentir a magia da natureza. Sorrindo, Adam fechou os olhos e sentiu o prazer que sua magia tinha com essa conexão tão especial. Ayana estava chateada que ela não conseguia fazer isso como ele, mas, Adam lhe disse que ela era muito tensa e irritada. Sua irmã não conversou com ele por longas duas horas depois que lhe disse isso, apesar de ter lhe pedido desculpas.

Despreocupado e feliz, Adam se moveu com os olhos fechados e suspirou de contentamento com toda a energia e alegria das árvores.

— Bom dia, arvorezinhas! — Riu ele divertido. — Vamos brincar!

Sirius bateu na porta e desejou, esperou que ela não estivesse dormindo. A reunião fora dura e, depois de acompanhar o Sr. Boot até a Abadia, ele se sentara com Remus e lhe contara sobre a profecia e a luta de Harry com Voldemort no ano anterior.

— _Harry realmente o venceu! E, com a proteção da Lily mais uma vez! — Remus exclamou chocado. — E, Dumbledore! Ele sabe sobre a profecia desde antes que eles... Sirius... — Sua dor era flagrante. — James e Lily foram perseguidos e mortos, por causa dessa profecia..._

— _Você não deve dizer ou pensar assim, Remus. Estávamos em guerra e com um espião entre nós, nossos amigos poderiam terminar mortos de qualquer forma. A profecia motivou Voldemort a matar o Harry, mas, não foi por causa dela que eles morreram, Remus e, Harry entende isso. — Sirius disse com firmeza._

— _Você está certo, me desculpa. Voldemort é um assassino, não precisava de desculpas para matá-los e isso não é culpa do Harry. — Remus disse envergonhado. — Porque Dumbledore não permitiu que Harry fosse melhor preparado, Sirius? Mesmo agora, não faz nada para treiná-lo, para que ele tenha a chance de vencer Voldemort quando ele voltar._

— _Não sabemos. — Sirius suspirou. — Ele disse em vários momentos que o Harry deve ter a oportunidade de ter uma infância. Neville sugeriu que o resto da profecia, que não sabemos o conteúdo, poderia dizer algo que o leve a crer que Harry tem que morrer para derrotar Voldemort._

— _O que!? — Remus se levantou e andou pelo escritório da Abadia, Sr. Boot se retirou assim que chegaram. — Mesmo que esteja escrito isso, literalmente, seria um absurdo que Dumbledore decida permitir que aconteça!_

— _Com certeza. Não estamos nos guiando pela profecia, como sugeriu a Serafina, Remus. Harry disse que, independentemente dela, ele lutará até o fim para derrotar Voldemort. — Sirius explicou. — O assassinato de seus pais é o que o motiva em busca de vingança e justiça, além de impedir que mais inocentes morram por causa daquele monstro. Acredito que ele pode fazer isso, mas, Harry precisa do nosso apoio._

— _Eu também acredito nele, mas, Harry precisará de muito treinamento e eu quero ajudar, Sirius. Quero fazer parte desta equipe, destruir essas horcruxes e lutar para que o Harry vença e sobreviva. — Remus falou convicto. — Quando conversar com ele, diga que pode contar comigo para o que precisar._

— _Eu direi._

O barulho da porta se abrindo o trouxe de volta ao presente e Sirius encarou o olhar sonolento, cabelos bagunçados, camiseta do Mickey usado como pijama em mais uma Emily desconhecida. Ela era tão linda e quente, que Sirius ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos.

— Você não deveria estar descansando? — Ela perguntou irritada. — Sabe que horas são, Sirius?

— Desculpe... — Ele sorriu um pouco tímido e cansado. — Tive um dia... não há palavras, acho. E, quando me deitei em minha cama, percebi que não te vi hoje e que queria muito, muito, vê-la, Emily.

O rosto dela se suavizou, mas apenas um pouco.

— Bem, você me viu e me acordou também. E, agora? — Disse ela cruzando os braços mal-humorada.

Sirius sorriu mais amplamente adorando seu jeito rabugento.

— Agora, apesar de minúscula, adoraria dormir em sua cama, me acostumei com ela, sabe, até estranhei a minha imensa cama na Abadia. — Disse ele divertido.

— Hum... Eu disse que o lugar servia, não disse? — Emily abriu mais a porta e o deixou entrar.

Eles foram para o quarto e Sirius vestiu o seu pijama, que ainda estava por ali.

— Estou cansada e com sono, Black e você com uma cara de defunto, por isso, nada de gracinhas, meu chapa. —Disse ela firme e Sirius acenou ao se deitar ao seu lado.

— Por hoje, é exatamente o que eu quero, Denver. — Sussurrou Sirius a abraçando contra o seu corpo. — Dormir. Com você. Por hoje. Amanhã, bem... amanhã é outro dia...


	73. Fica em Casa!

Notas do Autor

 **Olá, pessoal, sei que estão esperando esse capítulo a um tempo, nem sei quanto eu estou atrasada e lamento. Estou escrevendo a passo de tartaruga. Muito tensa e ansiosa, sem inspiração, mas não parei de escrever, apenas estou escrevendo mais devagar.**  
 **O fato é que a vida de todos está mudando bruscamente e continuará assim pelos próximos meses. Pessoalmente, tive que tomar medidas em meu trabalho, isolar pessoas da minha família que são do grupo de risco e aceitar que eu não posso me isolar, pois preciso continuar trabalhando. Tudo isso gera muita tensão e ansiedades. Tive dificuldades para dormir, assim como para escrever.**  
 **Também, como alguém que já perdeu os avós, e sei o quanto isso é doloroso, me sinto absolutamente devastada pela dura realidade de que milhares de crianças perderão os seus avós e não os terão até o que deveria ser o ciclo natural da grande maioria. Assim, os últimos dias foram difíceis e de ajuste a nossa nova e triste realidade. Vocês verão isso se refletir em minha escrita, pois é impossível não dar um pouco de mim quando escrevo. E, na verdade, isso é bom, me faz sentir melhor, por isso, não temam porque não pretendo parar de escrever a fic. Apenas precisei respirar fundo, antes de voltar a conseguir me concentrar por um período de tempo maior que 10 minutos.**  
 **Para compensá-los e porque vocês merecem, principalmente neste momento de isolamento social, estou publicando um capítulozilla. E, já iniciei o próximo, assim, espero publicar em uma semana como sempre.**  
 **Sobre o titulo, como o capítulo se alongou muito e foi em todas as direções, encontrar um titulo era impossível, assim, escolhi Fica em Casa, em homenagem a todas as vitimas do COVID-19. Essa é a mensagem mais importante da nossa vida neste momento e aconselho que todos a sigam, se puderem.**  
 **Por ultimo, e desculpe me alongar, recebi uma revisão que me perguntou sobre o Harry ser tão adulto e ter tanto conhecimento. Estou me esforçando para mostrar um Harry de 12 anos mais inteligente e maduro, que convive com pessoas, adultos ou não, inteligentes e que lhe ensinam muitas coisas. Além disso, o Harry Ravenclaw está sempre estudando e lendo sobre Defesa, Feitiços, Poções, Negócios e tudo o que lhe é importante neste momento. Apenas, não coloco isso a todo momento ou aulas extras, mas ele não é super inteligente, apenas estudioso e usando a sua inteligencia, algo que o Harry canon sempre teve, apenas não utilizava muito.**  
 **Creio que é isso, boa leitura, revisem, por favor. Fiquem seguros e que Deus os guarde em segurança.**

Capítulo 72

Em Hogwarts, Harry guardou o espelho e voltou para o Covil onde seus amigos tomavam chocolate quente e comiam biscoitos. Ele já lhes contara todos os detalhes das investigações dos últimos meses e eles tinham discutido cada aspecto de tudo o que aconteceu. Harry apenas deixou o fato de Voldemort ser imortal fora da conversa, pois ainda não confiava nos gêmeos.

— Ah, Harry, que bom que voltou. Tudo bem em casa? — Perguntou Terry curioso.

— Sim, apenas descobri porque o Flitwick desmarcou conosco. — Disse ele se sentando no sofá ao lado de Ginny. — Ele está no Chalé, foi convidado para jantar e esclarecer a resolução de toda a trama da Câmara.

— Dumbledore já lhes contou? — Neville se mostrou surpreso.

— Parece que sim e não. Quando ele os avisou, Sirius já tinha recebido a informação porque estava com a Denver quando ela leu a minha carta. — Disse Harry pegando outro biscoito que Ginny tinha guardado para ele.

— Espero que eles não queiram nos castigar pelo resto da vida por termos desobedecido. — Terry disse desconfortável.

— Lidaremos com isso quando for preciso. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Espero que isso não aconteça, não seria justo, pois eu estaria morta se não fosse por vocês. — Disse Ginny suavemente.

— Harry, estávamos falando que descobrir sobre o que era o diário exatamente é importante, mas deve ficar só entre nós. — Disse Neville.

— Não. — Harry disse e olhou para os gêmeos. — Espero que mantenham segredo de tudo o que aconteceu, mas, o que descobrirmos e investigarmos a partir de agora, vocês não farão parte.

— Mas, queremos ajudar... — George protestou chateado.

— Bom saber disso. — Ele falou com firmeza. — Isso é o mínimo que eu espero, que vocês queiram ajudar, mas, eu exijo muito mais, principalmente, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. — Harry apontou para Terry e Neville. — Vocês devem ter percebido que nós somos uma equipe, defendemos, cobrimos, mentimos e lutamos juntos e um pelo outro. Não foi fácil chegarmos até aqui, foi preciso muita determinação e trabalho duro, além disso, todos temos que estar prontos para fazer o que for necessário. Inclui muitos estudos, treinos, preparação, dedicação e se importar. — Ele olhou para seus rostos abatidos e envergonhados. Fred e George ouviram abismados tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses e sabiam que era vergonhoso ter três 2º anos salvando toda a escola e sua irmã, principalmente, porque eles não tinham se importado em fazer nada sobre qualquer coisa. Como Terry, eles estavam acostumados a deixar os adultos resolverem e, assim, se concentrarem em si mesmos. — Eu acredito que estejam arrependidos e lamentosos de tudo o que aconteceu, mas, para serem parte da minha equipe, saber o que sabemos, participar de qualquer missão que planejarmos, precisam estar mais do que dispostos. Isso é mais do que uma aventura e serão muito exigidos, assim, até que me digam que querem e me convençam que estão prontos, o que vocês sabem até agora, é tudo o que saberão.

— Eu entendo... — George disse baixinho. — Pensarei em tudo isso, prometo que não o procurarei levianamente.

— Eu também... eu... — Fred hesitou, não dormira quase nada e estava exausto. — Eu pensei que o que fazíamos, o projeto, era uma coisa boa e sei que falhamos feio, Harry, mas, nós nos importamos...

— Com o que? — Neville perguntou irritado. — Com quem? E, mais importante, como vocês mostram que se importam? Vocês sabem que Voldemort está vivo e o que fizeram sobre isso? — Ele os olhou duramente. — Treinaram mais? Estudaram mais? Pensaram em contar para os seus pais e prepará-los para a guerra ou fingiram que o que aconteceu no ano passado foi uma aventura? Porque o Harry aqui, desde que venceu Voldemort em junho passado, treinou incansavelmente, na Caverna, com magia, leu livros, Grimoires e, quando Dobby apareceu, se dispôs a fazer o necessário para ajudar a pessoa que foi escolhida como alvo por Malfoy e impedir que alunos fossem mortos. — Ele apontou para o Terry. — Acredita que foi fácil para nós sermos uma equipe? Harry brigou com Terry e Hermione, mentiu para os seus guardiões, seu padrinho e, quando descobriu que era o alvo, escondeu de todos para poder se fazer de isca. Ele não contou, mas, foram semanas dormindo mal, com pesadelos e temendo que Voldemort atacasse a Torre durante a noite.

— Neville... — Harry protestou constrangido.

— Eles precisam saber, Harry, a verdade, as dificuldades. — Neville disse com firmeza. — Se importar não são palavras ou um estado de espírito, são ações e vocês precisam cair da real. Nós estamos em guerra, Voldemort está vivo e, pela segunda vez, Harry o impediu de retornar, mas, cedo ou tarde, ele conseguirá recuperar o seu corpo. Se vocês se importam com mais do que vocês mesmos, sugiro que reflitam sobre isso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, pois suas palavras foram muito duras. Até que...

— Eu quero fazer parte da sua equipe. — Ginny disse erguendo o queixo e olhando para todos com determinação, antes de se concentrar no Harry. — Quero treinar e ajudar a matar Voldemort.

Harry sorriu para o fato de ela não hesitar ou tremer ao dizer o nome, além de ver e entender muito bem o seu desejo.

— Sabe, Terry e Hermione não estavam no mesmo tempo que Neville e eu. — Harry disse e olhou para os gêmeos. — Eles se importavam, mas, não compreendiam o nosso desejo de vencer Voldemort a qualquer custo. Nenhum dos dois teve seus pais arrancados deles e eu aceitei que os dois precisavam de tempo para compreenderem que essa guerra não é apenas dos nossos pais ou dos outros adultos, ela é nossa. — Ele olhou para Ginny. — Essa guerra é minha, ela é sua e de todos aqueles que sentem que nada é mais importante do que os impedir de matar inocentes e destruir nosso mundo. De todos aqueles que perderam demais e precisam de vingança, justiça e paz. Eu já sabia que você quereria lutar, por isso te chamei para treinar na Caverna e, assim que estiver com sua varinha, começaremos o treinamento mágico também. E, desde já, espero que entenda que vou te exigir tanto quanto de Terry e Neville, não aceitarei corpo mole ou desinteresse.

— Ai, Ginny, quase tenho pena de você. — Disse Terry sorrindo. — Harry é um carrasco.

— Não precisa ter pena, Terry, posso lidar com isso. — Disse ela firme. — Mas, pensei que teria que treinar com o Joe?

— Sim, você está começando e precisa pegar o ritmo, entrar em forma, além de ter um circuito personalizado de acordo com suas necessidades físicas e objetivos futuros. — Harry explicou e Ginny acenou, pois Joe havia explicado tudo isso naquela manhã.

— Eu disse ao professor que quero ser mais forte e resistente. — Explicou ela. — Joe disse que preciso correr e nadar, mas também será bom colocar ginástica e musculação leve em meu circuito.

— Com seu tipo físico, a ginástica é muito boa, pois a tornará mais ágil e flexível. — Harry acenou olhando para o seu corpo pequeno e magro, mas, como ele, Ginny não era uma magra delicada ou flácida, havia uma musculatura rígida em seus braços e pernas que o fazia pensar que ela também fazia trabalhos físicos enquanto crescia. — Quando a introduzirmos na luta marcial, você perceberá que esse treinamento de preparação com o Joe será fundamental.

— Luta marcial? — Ginny perguntou confusa.

— Sim, lutas físicas trouxas. — Harry disse. — Você tem um físico semelhante ao meu e precisa aprender a se defender fisicamente, além de magicamente. E, como somos pequenos e temos menos força, precisamos ser mais rápidos e a ginástica, corrida, natação e musculação, lhe darão isso e mais a resistência. Entende?

— Sim. — Ginny acenou e ergueu os ombros, ansiosa por começar. — Quando poderei aprender essas lutas e fazer os treinamentos físicos com vocês?

— Estamos em ritmos diferentes, Ginny, mesmo Terry e eu, além da Hermione, seguimos nosso próprio circuito. —Neville explicou. — Harry está bem além de nós...

— Não tanto assim. — Protestou Harry timidamente.

— Nós treinamos juntos, mas, cada um em seu ritmo e tempo. — Neville continuou sorrindo. — Ainda que o Harry nos motive e exija de todos nós durante os treinos.

Ela acenou pensativa e olhou para o Harry.

— Então, assim que eu estiver mais forte e em forma, poderei treinar com vocês? — Perguntou curiosa.

— Sim. Enquanto isso, lhe darei alguns livros para ler. — Harry pegou sua mochila. — O livros sobre oclumência está com Fred e George, eles devem ter terminado até agora e podem lhe entregar.

— Hum... ainda estamos lendo, Harry. — George disse hesitante.

— Mas, eu lhes emprestei antes das férias de inverno, pelo menos, um mês antes. — Harry disse surpreso.

— Sim, mas... estivemos tão focados no projeto e...

— Ok, entendi. — Harry disse com frieza.

— O que é esse tal de projeto? — Ginny perguntou curiosa. — Vocês estavam sempre sumidos e me disseram que não podiam dizer onde ou que faziam, mas, acho que mereço saber agora.

— Tem questões de confidencialidade, Ginny, já lhe dissemos que não podemos lhe contar. — Disse Fred suavemente.

— Bem, mantenham seus segredos, então. — Disse ela com frieza. — Se não leram o livro até agora, problema de vocês, eu preciso dele e depois que ler, lhes devolvo. — Seu tom não admitia discussão e os dois acenaram.

— Vocês não confiam em Ginny para contar sobre a MagiTec? — Terry perguntou confuso. — Porque não temos nenhum contrato mágico que nos impeçam de falar sobre isso, muito menos com nossa família. O que nós não podemos falar são sobre os projetos confidenciais que estamos trabalhando.

Ginny os encarou magoada.

— Vocês disseram que tinham um contrato com o Harry que os impedia de falar sobre isso. — Disse ela. — Eu pensei que confiavam em mim, vocês sabem que nunca traí os seus segredos para ninguém.

— É que... — George tentou se explicar.

— Isso é muito importante. O projeto, ele é muito importante para nós e, se mamãe soubesse... — Fred disse tenso.

— Não gostamos de mentir para ela, mas, você sabe como ela é, Ginny e, bem, decidimos não contar a ninguém até que seja a hora certa. — George explicou, com um olhar de desculpa.

— Ok, mas, eu jamais contaria a mãe algo tão importante, além disso... — Ginny hesitou e seus olhos castanhos expressaram tristeza ao olhar para as mãos. — Deixa para lá.

— O que a Ginny não quer dizer, é que se vocês tivessem contado e permitido que ela lhes fizesse companhia ou ajudar com o projeto, talvez, teriam percebido que algo estava errado. — Harry disse com raiva. — Talvez, ela não tivesse escrito no diário, talvez, ela tivesse lhes mostrado o diário e vocês poderiam ter estado lá para ajudá-la.

Ginny empalideceu e apertou as mãos, tentara não pensar muito no diário nas últimas horas. Ela dormira todo o domingo, exaurida demais até para ter pesadelos, acordou a noitinha e encontrou uma bandeja com comida deliciosa e preservada. Depois de um banho e de comer, Ginny voltou a dormir, mas, a noite não foi tão pacífica, os pesadelos haviam acompanhado seu sono e Ginny se forçou a não chorar e voltar a dormir, como tinha se habituado. Acordara com o despertador da varinha às 5 da manhã e fora para a Caverna treinar, ansiosa por fazer algo normal, se ocupar e..., bem, ver o Harry. Treinar com o Joe fora um pouco decepcionante, mas, agora ela entendia que era temporário.

Durante o dia, tudo foi um misto de emoções. Ela se manteve ocupada, tentando fingir que era apenas mais um dia comum, que ela era apenas mais uma das alunas e, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia estranhamente aliviada que o pesadelo das últimas semanas teve fim. Então, Flitwick a chamou depois da última aula do dia e pediu para conversarem, ele disse que era o único adulto que sabia o que aconteceu e queria que Ginny lhe contasse os eventos que culminaram no dia anterior. Flitwick explicou que falar sobre isso a ajudaria a superar o que passara, mas, Ginny sentira um grande caroço em sua garganta e apenas conseguiu contar os eventos de maneira bem mecânica. Era como se falasse sobre outra pessoa, sem demonstrar ou expressar os sentimentos que cada um daqueles momentos lhe causara. Incrivelmente, Flitwick não ficou chateado com isso e disse que a esperava para o chá no domingo, para conversarem sobre sua semana, além disso, sugeriu que também poderia conversar com os meninos caso se sentisse à vontade.

Mas, Ginny não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu com ninguém, seja Flitwick ou os meninos. Assim, ela foi para a reunião do Covil muito preocupada que eles lhe fariam perguntas, mas, felizmente, a reunião se concentrou na explicação do Harry sobre como ele descobriu tudo, matou a basilisco e conseguiu ajudá-la a lutar contra Riddle. Apesar de constrangida ao descobrir que Harry não estava sendo controlado pelo diário e pretendia entregá-lo a Flitwick para que fosse destruísse, quando ela o atacou, Ginny não pode deixar de sentir que as coisas terminaram da maneira que deveriam. Ela vencera Riddle e o reduzira ao que ele era, um parasita asqueroso, agora, teria a chance de fazer parte da equipe do Harry e, talvez, se tornassem amigos.

— Eu não entendo todos esses segredos! — Harry continuou irritado. — Vocês estão envolvidos em algo sério e importante, porque sua mãe não pode saber? E, qual o problema em contar a sua irmã sobre isso e tê-la lhes fazendo companhia?

— Eu estou no laboratório o tempo todo, apesar de não ser um dos sócios. — Apontou Neville.

— E, quando meus irmãos estiverem em Hogwarts, pretendo que venham livremente me ver ou falar comigo quando eu estiver no laboratório. — Disse Terry suavemente.

— É diferente para nós, ok. — Disse Fred chateado. — Minha mãe não é legal e compreensiva, ela nem nos ouviria e tentaria nos proibir de fazer qualquer coisa porque, se gostamos, então significa que não é coisa boa. Meus irmãos, Percy nos deduraria em um piscar de olhos, Ron tem uma boca grande e falaria demais na hora de uma discussão. E, Ginny, normalmente, ela guarda os nossos segredos, mas, o projeto é muito importante para arriscarmos. Sinto muito que isso nos isolou e não estávamos lá para você, Ginny.

— Estávamos errados em te ignorar, mas, não fizemos isso porque não nos importamos com você ou com os ataques. — George disse e baixou a cabeça. — Pensamos que os aurores estavam resolvendo tudo, crescemos acreditando que os adultos e o Ministério são chatos, mas também são aqueles que fazem as coisas funcionarem.

— Bem-vindo ao meu mundo. — Harry disse cansado de tudo isso. — Acredito que devemos seguir em frente, mas, vou ser sincero com vocês dois, tudo isso me fez reavaliar a nossa sociedade e...

— O que? — Fred e George se levantaram chocados e irritados. — Uma coisa não tem a ver com a outra...

— Você não pode nos demitir ou algo assim, somos sócios! Temos um contrato! — Gritou Fred.

— Nosso contrato tem uma clausula bem clara que diz que qualquer comportamento amoral ou insalubre pode ser utilizado como motivo para quebra de contrato. — Harry disse seriamente. — Não estou dizendo que pretendo fazer isso, apenas que vocês estão sob observação. Sinceramente, eu entendo tudo o que aconteceu, ok. Vocês são jovens e humanos, erraram, estão arrependidos e não os julgarei por isso. Estou longe se ser diferente e sei que todos cometeremos mais erros até o dia da nossa morte. Também não tentarei dizer como vocês devem agir com seus pais e irmãos, essa não é minha especialidade e, como disse, eu menti e muito para os meus guardiões e padrinho.

— Então, qual é o problema? — Fred gritou ansioso. — O que fizemos de tão imperdoável assim?

— Não é imperdoável, Fred, ou não estaríamos conversando sobre isso. — Harry disse e se levantou para ficar mais perto da altura dos dois garotos ruivos. — O problema é que vocês quebraram minha confiança e...

— Como? — George perguntou surpreso.

— Não fizemos nada para você! Foi com a Ginny que falhamos! — Disse Fred apressadamente.

— Vocês mentiram para mim! — Harry exclamou irritado. — Pensem! Eu não sou apenas um amigo, sou seu sócio e vocês mentiram bem na minha cara! E, quando lhes pedi algo importante... — Harry fechou os olhos tentando controlar a raiva. — Vocês me ignoraram completamente! Eu posso ser mais jovem que vocês, mas, pensei que tinha conquistado o seu respeito depois de tudo o que passamos! Como posso voltar a confiar em vocês dois? Como saberei que não estão mentindo ou me ignorando na próxima vez que lhes pedir para fazerem algo importante!?

O silêncio foi tenso e Harry viu suas expressões murcharem, seus olhos se arregalarem quando entenderam a gravidade da situação.

— Vocês entendem? Estamos criando algo incrível com a MagiTec e vocês são meus sócios, pesquisadores e amigos. — Harry disse duramente. — Mas, neste momento, estão sob observação e, se voltarem a mentir para mim ou ignorar um pedido vital ou uma ordem direta, acabou.

— Eu... — Fred falou, mas depois se calou, pois não tinha palavras.

— Nós entendemos e você está certo... — George disse suavemente, parecia arrasado. — Não pensamos e..., talvez, seja esse um dos nossos problemas. Espero que possa nos perdoar e prometo que recuperaremos a sua confiança.

Harry suspirou esperando não estar sendo muito duro com eles.

— Espero que sim. Assim como espero que, por mais brincalhões que sejam, vocês consigam entender que, quando se trata das minhas empresas, minha herança, deixada por meus pais, eu levo tudo muito a sério. E, enquanto não quero que vocês mudem suas personalidades, eu espero que vocês levem o nosso trabalho com a mesma seriedade. — Harry os viu acenar. — E, já que estamos neste assunto e, isso é apenas um pedido, quero que vocês compartilhem com a sua irmã a MagiTec e o trabalho incrível que estão fazendo. Ela merece saber e fazer parte disso, assim como vocês merecem o apoio de mais pessoas da sua família.

Os dois o olharam surpresos e depois para Ginny que observava toda a conversa entre admirada e surpresa. Por fim, eles trocaram um olhar e acenaram, antes de voltarem a olhar para a irmã.

— Sentimos muito ter excluído você, Ginny e, se quiser fazer parte do que estamos fazendo, nós gostaríamos de compartilhar com nossa irmã favorita. — Disse George e Fred acenou seriamente com a cabeça.

Ginny os observou pensativamente, antes de sorrir e seu olhos brilharam em diversão maliciosa.

— Ok. Eu concordo, mas, com uma condição.

— Qual? — Fred perguntou desconfiado, Ginny poderia ser bem esperta as vezes.

— Eu pretendo treinar com o Harry, fazer parte da sua equipe e vocês não poderão opinar sobre o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Mais importante, nunca poderão contar para a mãe e o pai, qualquer coisa que eu fizer e, por último, vocês me cobrirão sempre que eu precisar. — Disse ela se levantando e caminhando até parar em frente aos irmãos. — Então? Temos um acordo?

— Você joga duro, Ginny... — Disse George meio preocupado, meio divertido.

— Por quanto tempo teremos que te cobrir? — Fred perguntou. — E o que está incluído nessa cobertura?

— Tudo o que eu achar que é importante ou precisar esconder e, acredito que, até eu terminar Hogwarts, é uma data justa. — Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso.

— E, se concordarmos você nos perdoa e voltamos a como era antes? — George perguntou ansioso.

— Eu já os perdoei e voltar a ser como antes depende de vocês, se não voltarem a me excluir de suas vidas. — Disse ela e cruzou os braços esperando.

— Isso não acontecerá nunca mais. — Disse Fred e depois de olhar para o irmão, acrescentou. — Ok. Acredito que temos um acordo.

Eles se apertaram a mão e Harry sorriu para a esperteza de Ginny. Quando voltaram a se sentar, ele observou isso.

— Esse foi um bom acordo. — Sussurrou para ela pegando outro biscoito.

— Com certeza foi. — Ela sorriu para ele.

— Então, hum... como você está? — Ele perguntou suavemente mantendo a conversa apenas entre os dois.

— Oh... Bem, estou bem, eu acho. — Disse Ginny olhando para as mãos. — Apenas tentando não pensar muito e ser eu mesma, sabe.

— Hum... sei. Bem, se você quiser conversar, sobre qualquer coisa... — Disse Harry, hesitante se deveria dizer a ela que fingir ou não pensar sobre tudo, não ajudaria muito.

— Ok, obrigada, sabe... por oferecer. — Disse ela constrangida.

— Queria te perguntar se você quer vir na reunião com o Flitwick amanhã. — Questionou ele, mudando de assunto. — Mas, se for saber essas informações, preciso que se dedique com afinco a aprender oclumência.

— Eu pegarei o livro com os meninos e começarei a estudar hoje mesmo. Você disse que tinha mais alguns livros para me recomendar? — Disse ela curiosa.

— Sim. Aqui, eu já os trouxe, pois tinha certeza que você iria querer começar a treinar. — Disse Harry e pegou a sua mochila tirando os livros. — São os dois primeiros volumes do livro de defesa do Mason e, acredite, melhor do que qualquer coisa que você já leu. Tem também alguns extras, sobre como se defender com seu cérebro tanto quanto com sua magia, sobre como combater a magia negra. Meu melhor assunto é Defesa, Feitiços e Poções, mas, sou bom em Transfiguração. Os volumes mais avançados de Mason introduzem a Transfiguração e Feitiços como formas de defesa em duelos, mas, você verá que nosso foco principal são as maldições. Quais são os seus melhores assuntos?

— Feitiços e Transfiguração, melhorei em Poções depois que o Snape saiu, mas não sou muito paciente. E, aprendi as maldições do livro de Defesa com facilidade, não sei o quanto sou boa, porque nosso professor fugitivo era uma piada. — Disse Ginny examinando os livros com atenção e não viu a expressão estranha que passou pelo rosto do Harry. — Você pensaria que depois de escrever todos aqueles livros, Lockhart não fugiria como um covarde, não é?

Harry acenou sem comentar nada e tentou ignorar o mal-estar que esse assunto lhe trazia. Naquela manhã, todos tinham finalmente notado o desaparecimento de Lockhart, já que ele não compareceu as aulas. Logo a notícia se espalhou entre os alunos de que, ao saber que os aurores deixaram a escola, Lockhart decidira fugir por medo do basilisco. Como esse era o seu objetivo, Harry se sentiu aliviado, mas, foi só durante o jantar que ele pode respirar mais tranquilamente. Dumbledore fez uma breve declaração informando sobre como alguns alunos e um dos professores, tinham montado uma armadilha para a basilisco e conseguiram matá-la com galos. Também explicou que o herdeiro de Slytherin fora detido, mas fugira, como aconteceu anteriormente, e tranquilizou a todos de que ele não voltaria em breve. O diretor também confirmou a partida de Lockhart e que as aulas de Defesa estavam suspensas até que um novo professor fosse encontrado.

Apesar da culpa que o atravessou, Harry se sentiu incrivelmente aliviado ao perceber que ninguém parecia curioso ou preocupado com o desaparecimento de Lockhart, o que significava que não haveria uma investigação. Ainda, ele duvida que algum dia ouviria o nome dele sem sentir o coração bater acelerado e as lembranças de sua terrível morte invadirem a sua mente.

— Harry? — Ginny tocou o seu braço, pois o chamou algumas vezes e ele parecia não ouvir. — Tudo bem?

— Ah, sim, tudo bem, apenas... cansado. — Disse Harry desconcertado.

— Eu estava dizendo que estou sem minha mochila e não quero carregar todos esses livros até a Torre, alguém pode me ver. — Disse Ginny curiosamente.

— Pode levar a mochila, ela tem o feitiço de extensão e peso pena, assim, será mais fácil e você me devolve tudo quando terminar de ler. — Disse Harry voltando a guardar os livros e lhe entregando a mochila.

— Obrigada... hum, cuidarei bem dela e dos livros. — Ela sorriu e Harry retribuiu, sentindo borboletas estranhas voarem em sua barriga.

— De nada. Hum... — Harry desviou o olhar do seu sorriso e tentou organizar os pensamentos. O que ele pretendia dizer? Ah, sim... — Eu emprestei para Tonks, mas, assim que ela me devolver, te passo o livro sobre a transformação animagus do Mason.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e tentou não dar um gritinho de animação.

— Animagus? Você está pensando em ser um? Meu irmão Bill também pensou, mas, disse que é muito complicado e exigente. — Disse ela entusiasmada.

— Bem, a maneira que os bruxos bretões fazem, como um processo de transfiguração, é complicado, chato e meio esquisito. Mason pesquisou sobre isso, em livros antigos, viajou a diversos países compreendendo suas culturas e criou um ritual diferente e incrivelmente interessante. — Harry lhe contou e percebeu os meninos se acomodando para um jogo de xadrez. — Você lerá o livro e verá por si mesma. Eu pretendo seguir o método de Mason, e espero que nos próximos anos, consiga a transformação completa.

— Eu lerei com certeza, sempre achei a ideia fascinante... Imagine, Harry, se transformar em uma águia ou outra ave e voar livremente! — Ginny disse com os olhos castanhos brilhando de entusiasmo. — Seria maravilhoso e... a Luna! Ela amaria, mas preferiria um animal terrestre e bem fofo como... — Então, ela se lembrou que sua melhor amiga estava petrificada e sua voz morreu, sua expressão se entristeceu e o brilho em seus olhos se apagou.

— Ei. — Harry apertou sua mão com carinho. — Luna logo estará acordada, eu lhe disse que Denver está em busca da poção restauradora. E, poderemos todos treinar e nos tornamos animagus juntos.

Ginny engoliu em seco tentando afastar a culpa e se concentrar na mão do Harry apertando a dela.

— Isso seria incrível, Harry, mas... — Ela o encarou. — Primeiro, eu não sei se ela ainda quererá ser minha amiga ou o Colin, por esse assunto. Também, há o fato de que eles podem ter me visto quando... — Ginny fechou os punhos tentando não pensar, não pensar. Não pense! — Os aurores os questionarão e...

— Eu já pensei nisso. — Harry sorriu com malícia e Ginny sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. — Quando Denver trouxer a poção restaurado, estarei presente e conversarei com a Luna e o Colin, não tenho dúvidas que eles entenderão e não dirão nada.

— E, você acredita que eles me perdoarão? — Ginny perguntou, expressando seu maior medo.

— Você me perdoou? Por não ter me aproximado de você e percebido antes o que acontecia? — Harry devolveu inteligentemente.

— Oh... não havia nada o que perdoar. — Ginny protestou na mesma hora. — Você não tinha como saber, Harry e, ainda assim, nunca desistiu de impedir o Riddle.

— Bem, isso também vale para você, então, essa é sua resposta. — Harry falou tranquilamente.

— Mas... — Ginny parou desconcerta ao entender o que ele disse. — Eu... você acha mesmo que eles ou meus pais... não me culparão?

Harry suspirou pensativo e acenou se despedindo de Terry que decidiu ir dormir, pois disse estar com muito sono. Os gêmeos e Neville conversavam e jogavam xadrez de três no outro lado do Covil.

— Sabe, eu... Quer dizer, cada pessoa sente ou supera os momentos tristes de uma maneira, mas... — Harry hesitou, tentar falar sobre sentimentos não era fácil, mesmo que fosse importante. — Você já sabe que eu lutei contra Voldemort no fim do ano passado.

— Sim. — Ginny acenou. — Não sei os detalhes, mas, imagino que foi quando descobriu que ele estava vivo.

— Exato. Esse é um conto para outro momento, mas, enquanto lutávamos, Voldemort me disse que, o alvo do ataque no Halloween de 1981 era eu e não meus pais, como todos pensaram.

— O que? Mas... — Ginny franziu o cenho confusa. — Você disse, em sua entrevista, que Voldemort decidiu matá-lo em vingança por seus pais o desafiarem, certo? Sua intenção era acabar com a linha Potter...

— Bem, essa não é toda a informação, apenas uma versão da verdade, porque seria muito perigoso se os comensais da morte livres, como Malfoy, soubessem o que de fato aconteceu. Entende? — Harry a viu acenar. — Bem, Voldemort explicou... Como eu disse, o cara adora falar de si mesmo e ele contou que minha mãe não precisava ter morrido. O alvo era eu, Ginny e, se meus pais tivessem se colocado de lado e deixado Voldemort me matar, eles estariam vivos.

— Mas... eles o amavam, Harry... — Ginny tinha empalidecido.

— Sim, eles me amavam. — Ele suspirou trêmulo. — Tanto, tanto, que morreram para que eu vivesse. E, é um presente incrível, Ginny, o maior presente do mundo é o amor dos meus pais. Mas, eu me senti tão culpado que mal conseguia ver essa verdade e, em minha mente, eles se arrependiam de terem feito isso. — Harry a olhou e seu sorriso foi triste. — Eu tinha certeza que meus pais até se arrependiam de terem me tido e que, aonde quer que estivessem, deviam me odiar ou lamentar morrerem por mim.

— Harry... — Sua voz se embargou e suas mãos tremeram de vontade de abraçá-lo.

— Eu sei... bobo de mim, não é? — Harry disse e suspirou cansado. — Eu conversei com meu padrinho, os Boots e entendi a verdade, que meus pais me amavam mais que tudo no mundo. Entendi também, que esses pensamentos vinham da culpa que eu sentia por suas mortes. Você entende, Ginny? A culpa que você sente, a faz pensar e acreditar que eles a culparão, que a odiarão ou que não compreenderão a verdade.

Ginny acenou entendendo o que Harry queria dizer. Eram seus sentimentos, sua culpa que a fazia temer a reação de Luna, Colin e seus pais, mas isso não queria dizer que eles não reagiriam mal, certo? Confusa, ela compartilhou esse pensamento com o Harry, que deu de ombros.

— Bem, isso quem pode responder é você mesma, Ginny. — Harry disse suavemente. — Eu não conhecia meus pais, mas Sirius os conhecia muito bem e me contou sobre o seu amor por mim. Incrivelmente, eu posso sentir esse amor e isso me faz acreditar, incondicionalmente, que meus pais jamais tiveram um segundo de arrependimento. Você conhece a Luna e seu pais melhor do que eu e, acredito que a partir desse conhecimento, é possível que consiga imaginar suas reações, além do sentimento de culpa que está sentindo.

— Hum... — Ginny ficou pensativa. — Eu não conheço o Colin muito bem...

— Ah, deixa eu te contar sobre meu amigo Colin. — Harry sorriu divertido e contou sobre o pequeno incidente que tiveram no início do mandato. — Ele veio me pedir desculpas, disse que se colocou em meu lugar e entendeu porque a atitude dele me incomodou tanto. Eu também não o conheço muito bem, mas, tenho certeza que ele não a culpará e estará muito feliz que você está a salvo.

Ginny acenou, pois essa parecia uma boa analise do Colin, muito feliz e solidário, ele a aceitou e lhe fez companhia quando Luna foi petrificada sem perguntas, cobranças ou comentários.

— Ok. Então, o Colin pode reagir bem, porque é uma pessoa generosa e boa. Luna, ah, a Luna, ela é minha melhor amiga desde que éramos crianças. — Ginny sorriu ao pensar em sua amiga. — Nós nos afastamos um pouco quando sua mãe faleceu, pois, seu pai se tornou muito protetor e também porque ele tinha que levá-la em suas viagens de pesquisas de criaturas mágicas pelo mundo. Luna tem um jeito diferente de ver as coisas, sabe, sempre me surpreendo ou aprendo algo novo com ela. Nas vezes em que disse algo que a chateou e pedi desculpas, tudo ficou bem, Luna não fica com raiva ou guarda rancor, acho que ela nem saberia como fazer isso, sabe. Seu coração é imenso e... — Ela se emocionou. — Sinto falta dela.

— Eu também. — Disse Harry pensativo.

Isso fez Ginny ficar confusa e se lembrar de Tom lhe dizendo que Harry e Luna eram amigos próximos, por isso ele se aproximou para conversar com elas no início do mandato. Harry ao ver sua expressão confusa, tentou explicar porque sentia falta da Luna.

— Ah, não porque a conheço bem ou passei tempo com ela, nada disso. — Ele disse, desfazendo, sem perceber, a insegurança de Ginny. — Infelizmente, eu conversei com ela poucas vezes, na maioria, quando estava com você. Lembra? — Ginny acenou. — Quando soube sobre o bullying, fiquei muito chateado por não ter feito nada, talvez, ela teria contado se eu tivesse tentado me aproximar.

— Oh, Luna não se importava com isso, Harry. — Disse Ginny, sentindo seu coração se aquecer ao saber que ele não gostava de maneira especial da Luna e, ainda, se preocupava com ela. — Eu me importava mais do que ela, na verdade. E, Luna não queria contar para o professor Flitwick, pois não queria causar problemas a ninguém, afinal, suas coisas sempre apareciam depois de um tempo.

— Verdade? — Harry ficou surpreso.

— Sim, essa é a Luna para você. — Ginny sorriu com carinho ao pensar na amiga. — Mas, porque disse que sente falta da Luna?

— Ah, bem, você estava sempre feliz com a Luna por perto. — Disse Harry sem perceber o significado das suas palavras. — Depois que ela foi petrificada, você sempre parecia triste e gosto de te ver feliz.

— Oh... — Ginny abriu a boca, mas nada mais inteligente saiu quando seu coração acelerou e seu estômago deu uma cambalhota estranha.

— Bem, e sobre os seus pais? — Harry perguntou voltando ao ponto.

— Hum... meu pai, ele é o melhor, sabe. — Ginny sorriu carinhosamente. — Papai me aceita como sou, sem críticas, sem tentar me mudar, mas, sei que ficará decepcionado por eu ter escrito no diário. Ele nos ensinou sobre objetos mágicos escuros e eu deveria... — Ela fechou os olhos com raiva de si mesma. — Mas, não acredito que ficará zangado comigo. Agora, a minha mãe... — Ginny suspirou. — Os gêmeos estão certos em dizer que mamãe não é fácil de lidar, sabe. Ela nos ama muito e tem um grande coração, mas também pode ser muito crítica e exigente. Acho que ela poderá ficar zangada, mas, depois, como sempre acontece, a raiva passa e ela só fica aliviada que estamos bem.

— Bom, acho que é isso, então. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Não será fácil, mas acredito que nenhum deles ficará com raiva ou não a perdoará e, acredito que você pode enfrentar isso.

Ginny acenou duvidosa e ansiosa. Racionalizar sobre tudo isso, talvez, trouxesse clareza, mas, não afastava a angústia, a culpa e medo.

— Ei, você disse que gostaria que seu animagus fosse uma ave, isso quer dizer que gosta de voar? — Harry perguntou ao perceber sua angústia.

— Eu... sim. — Ela olhou para os irmãos que riam e provocavam Neville sobre alguma coisa. — Adoro voar, a liberdade e o vento, o frio na barriga... Não tem nada melhor.

— Concordo. — Harry sorriu animado. —Talvez possamos voar juntos quando o tempo esquentar um pouco. Com tudo o que aconteceu e o pessoal gripado, os treinos estão suspensos e eu não tive tempo de ir para o campo.

— Isso seria legal. — Seu sorriso aumentou e seus olhos brilharam com a ideia de voar. Harry arquivou a informação de que, além da Luna, voar também parecia deixá-la feliz. — Eu te vi voar nos jogos esse ano e você é incrivelmente rápido e flexível. A impressão que eu tenho, é que você consegue dobrar o vento, se mover além do movimento fluído e contínuo, sabe, desacelerar e mudar de direção sem medo algum.

— Bem, sou obrigado a dizer que realmente não tenho medo porque, quando estou voando é... difícil colocar em palavras, mas, é tão fácil quanto andar. Entende? — Harry explicou com entusiasmo. — Eu não tenho medo de andar ou correr, parar, virar, acelerar, assim, quando estou na vassoura, tenho a mesma sensação. E, sobre esse dobrar o vento, isso é a Física, desaceleração e aceleração.

— Física? — Ginny perguntou confusa.

— É uma matéria trouxa que está ligada a matemática. Se quiser, posso lhe emprestar um livro introdutivo, é muito legal. — Disse Harry. — Basicamente, neste caso, diz que, com os cálculos certos, você pode literalmente fazer qualquer movimento desde que desacelere no momento certo, atingindo a velocidade precisa com a vassoura. Claro, você precisa verificar a velocidade do vento, seu peso e altura... — Harry voltou a olhar para ela. — Você tem o físico parecido com o meu, como eu disse e, nas lutas, terá que usar a rapidez e flexibilidade, não a força bruta. Acredito que você seria uma apanhadora tão boa quanto eu, se quisesse.

Isso fez Ginny corar pelo elogio, mas, seus olhos se entristeceram um pouco.

— Eu pensei nisso, mas... — Ela torceu a mão de um jeito que Harry associou aos momentos em que seus pensamentos se voltavam para o diário. — De qualquer forma, tem apenas mais um jogo e espero tentar no ano que vem. Eu sempre quis ser artilheira, mas, as nossas são muito boas e serão anos até que tenha uma vaga livre, assim, testarei como apanhadora.

— Quando joga com seus irmãos, qual a sua posição? — Harry perguntou interessado, talvez, eles pudessem treinar juntos.

— Oh... — Seu rosto corou e seu sorriso se tornou meio culpado, meio malicioso, Harry se pegou sorrindo mesmo se saber o porquê. — Bem, você não pode contar isso para ninguém, nem para os gêmeos...

— Claro que não. — Harry se inclinou mais perto e falou mais baixo. — Eu guardo os seus segredos e você guarda os meus.

Ginny riu divertida e estendeu a mão.

— Acordado. — Os dois apertaram as mãos e sorriram um para o outro. — Bem, na verdade, minha mãe nunca me deixou jogar quadribol com os meninos. Ela acha que é muito bruto e sempre teve medo que me machucasse, além de não ser uma atividade muito feminina. — Ginny fez uma careta. — E, claro, eu não sabia voar, ou era o que eles pensavam. Eu pedi para aprender pelo menos a voar, mas, ela nunca autorizou, pois dizia que eu era muito jovem, as vassouras muito velhas e que deveria esperar para aprender quando chegasse a Hogwarts, assim, teria um professor me ensinando. Mas, eu não queria esperar, assim, quando tinha 6, quase 7 anos, invadi o galpão de vassouras e peguei a melhor que tínhamos e aprendi a voar sozinha.

— O que? — Harry arregalou os olhos.

— Sim. — Ginny ergueu o queixo e sorriu orgulhosa. — Eu passei muitas madrugadas voando e era fácil, como você disse. Não que eu não tenha medo, assim, não faço muitas manobras, mas, voar era tão fácil e maravilhoso quanto... andar.

— Incrível! — Harry disse sem levantar a voz. — Quer dizer que seus irmãos não sabem?

— Não. Eu quase disse a eles meses atrás, depois do primeiro jogo da Gryffindor, hum... Luna me incentivou a tentar entrar no time. Quer dizer, ninguém pode ser pior do que aquele McLaggen, certo? — Ginny disse quase indignada. — Ou, assim eu pensei, mas o garoto que está agora é um horror.

— O que te impediu de falar com eles? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Bem, eu nunca conseguia encontrá-los, não sabia onde estavam e, quando tentava falar, eles me dispensavam, dizendo que não tinham tempo e para procurar o Percy se precisasse de alguma coisa. — Ginny disse e depois esfregou as mãos em sua calça jeans. — Então, teve o Halloween e... tudo ficou menos importante.

— Entendo. — Harry disse e tentou ignorar a raiva que sentia pelos gêmeos ainda. Não podia ficar julgando-os tão duramente, não seria justo. — E, porque não foi direto ao Wood?

— Ah, pensei que o George poderia me conseguir um teste, Wood pode ser meio... intenso, de um jeito não bom. — Disse Ginny dando de ombros. — Aliás, eu o ouvi falando sobre a injustiça de vocês perderem aquele jogo para os Slytherins e concordo. Eu estava sentada com o Colin e, nós dois vimos o balaço te perseguindo loucamente.

— Obrigado por dizer isso, infelizmente, quem decide sobre as regras e tal, não viram nada. — Harry disse, depois deu de ombros. — Não importa porque, no fim, eles estão fora da disputa, o máximo que podem conseguir é o segundo lugar. O jogo final, entre nós e o time da Gryffindor, decidirá o campeão e isso me parece justo.

— Não temos a menor chance de ganhar e você sabe disso. — Disse Ginny exasperada. — Mesmo que nossas artilheiras sejam melhores, você pegará o pomo facilmente, sinceramente, não existe uma verdadeira disputa.

Harry a observou um pouco ofendido.

— Bem, você poderia mudar isso. — Desafiou ele erguendo a sobrancelha. — Ainda tem um jogo e vocês poderiam ser campeões se tivessem um apanhador bom. Bem, se é que você é boa mesmo e não está falando da boca para fora.

— Ohhhhh... — Ela riu divertida. — Sei o que está tentando fazer aqui, Potter, cresci com 6 irmãos mais velhos, assim, sei todos os movimentos manipuladores do desafio ao orgulho. — Ginny riu de sua expressão. — E, só para constar, isso só funciona para o orgulho dos meninos, garotas são muito espertas para aceitarem desafios bobos.

— Hum..., bom saber. — Harry riu também. — Agora, sério, você deveria tentar. Vá direto ao Wood e não deixe ele te intimidar, peça um teste justo, o máximo que pode receber é um não e, vamos concordar, isso é o que você já tem agora.

— Hum... vou pensar sobre isso. — Disse Ginny com pouca convicção.

— O que? — Harry perguntou mais sério. — Pensei que quisesse entrar no time.

— Sim, bem, jogar quadribol foi sempre um grande desejo, eu cresci ouvindo os jogos da Liga na rádio bruxa, assistindo os jogos dos meus irmãos e ansiando por fazer parte disso. — Ginny disse. — Eu até pensei que, se for muito boa, quero fazer isso profissionalmente um dia. Adoraria jogar para o meu time, as Harpias de Holyhead, elas são o melhor time e só aceitam garotas na equipe.

— Bem, isso exige muita dedicação e treinamento, se começasse agora, aposto que isso contaria no seu currículo, por estar no primeiro ano. — Harry disse motivador e viu seus olhos brilharem com a ideia. — Mas, algo a impede?

— Apenas... depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu gostaria de seguir com minha vida e esquecer, fingir que... nunca encontrei aquele diário... — Ginny sentiu seu coração se acelerar quando a ansiedade aumentou. Ela torceu as mãos e se sentiu gelada. — Então, eu me lembro das pessoas petrificadas... E, parece injusto que eu entre no time, me divirta, realize um sonho, seja feliz... enquanto eles estão lá, presos, paralisados... por minha culpa...

Harry a viu se esforçar para explicar e apesar da voz trêmula, ela não chorou, seus olhos continuaram secos, apenas, muito tristes. Seu coração se apertou por isso, por ela.

— Talvez seja mesmo. — Harry disse pensativo e entendendo que, diante de uma tragédia, aqueles que sobreviviam demoravam um pouco para se sentirem no direito de viver. — Injusto, quero dizer... Suponho que é sempre injusto que nós possamos viver e sermos felizes, quando alguns não podem. Mas, sabe o que eu acho mais injusto? — Ginny acenou a cabeça negativamente. — Nós termos a oportunidade de sermos felizes, de termos uma boa vida e realizarmos grandes coisas no mundo, talvez, fazer o bem e, ao em vez disso, escolhermos ser infelizes, amargos e vazios. Isso me parece um grande desperdício e muito injusto, sabe.

Ginny arregalou os olhos e acenou refletindo sobre suas palavras. Ao pensar em quantas pessoas morreram quando lutaram contra Voldemort, sentiu sua pele se arrepiar. Eles se foram e nunca poderiam realizar grandes coisas em suas vidas ou serem felizes, mas, ela teve uma segunda chance, estava viva e, talvez, pudesse agradecer e compensar por isso. Talvez, ela pudesse ser feliz e fazer coisas boas para outras pessoas serem felizes...

— Eu vou pensar sobre isso, prometo. — Disse ela com muito mais convicção.

— Ok. — Harry disse sorrindo e decidindo não a pressionar mais.

— Ei, Ginnygirl, estamos indo, já está bem tarde. — Disse George e Harry a viu fazer uma careta por causa do apelido.

— Nossa, já são quase 11 horas. — Disse ela surpresa, pois mal percebera o tempo passando.

— Devemos ir dormir ou estaremos mortos amanhã no treinamento. — Disse Harry se levantando. — Hoje foi uma noite atípica, mas, normalmente, estamos dormindo por volta das 10 horas ou então não conseguimos treinar para valer e, ainda poderíamos não ter concentração nas aulas.

— Entendi. — Ginny disse enquanto desciam as escadas.

Harry tirou o mapa e observou o caminho até a Torre Gryffindor.

— Irei acompanhá-los até o retrato da mulher gorda, não tem mais riscos com a Freya, mas, estamos bem além do toque de recolher e não quero que tenham problemas. — Disse ele abrindo o Covil.

— Esse mapa é incrível, Harry. — Sussurrou Ginny andando bem perto para poder ver melhor.

— Sim. — Ele respirou o perfume floral do seu cabelo vermelho brilhante que estava preso em uma trança. — Meu pai e seus amigos o fizeram, um dia te conto a história deles. De qualquer forma, ele foi muito útil para te encontrar.

— Estamos tentando fazer outro. — Fred disse bem baixinho. — Escrevemos ao Sirius e ao Remus, eles nos passaram o que foi feito, mas, o trabalho de Transfiguração mais pesado foi do seu pai, Harry.

— Hermione é muito boa em Transfiguração, acredito que entre nós todos, podemos fazer outro mapa, mas, quero uma versão diferente. — Harry disse suavemente. — Temos que ser criativos e pensar em algo mais prático e seguro, o mapa assim, poderia cair nas mãos erradas e ser usado contra nós.

— Sua ideia de algo mais portátil é legal, Harry, mas, não sei como faremos isso e ainda poderia ser perdido ou roubado. — Disse George. — Além de que, colocar a imagem como aqueles computadores me parece... sei lá, meio impossível.

— Nada é impossível, principalmente com a magia. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Apenas temos que deixar nossa criatividade trabalhar e usar o cérebro.

— Hum, não sei se é isso que estão pensando, mas se querem projetar as imagens do mapa de maneira rápida e segura, porque não tentam colocar elas nos relógios? — Ginny sugeriu timidamente.

Harry parou de andar e a encarou surpreso.

— Interessante. Como, não importa agora, mas, de que maneira você vê isso? — Perguntou ele curioso.

— Bem, hum... — Ginny gesticulou para o relógio no pulso do Harry, que estendeu o braço. — Esse é um relógio trouxa, mas, os mágicos têm um monte de outras informações, como a posição e fases da lua, uma bússola. Então, vocês poderiam colocar, não sei como, o conteúdo do mapa no relógio e, ao apertar um dos botões, a imagem poderia se projetar para fora. — Ela moveu a mão e mostrou um quadrado um pouco menor que o tamanho do pergaminho do mapa. — Poderia ser classificado por andares, jardim, masmorra, hum... cozinha, talvez.

— Hum... — Harry olhou pensativamente para o relógio. — Teria que ser mais que um simples botão ou ele poderia ser acionado sem querer, precisaria ter uma senha ou algo do tipo. Também precisaremos que o feitiço de projeção seja inteligente, ou seja, que responda a nossa voz ou magia.

— Talvez as pedras... — Sussurrou Fred antes de interromper. — Precisamos fazer muita pesquisa, mas parece uma grande ideia.

— Sim, acho que podemos descobrir o como, mas realmente, é uma boa ideia, Ginny. — Disse Harry sorrindo e retomando o caminho que continuava livre.

Ginny corou com o elogio e se despediu dos garotos antes de subir para o seu quarto. Ela se deitou, desejando poder dormir à noite toda sem pesadelos, mas não foi atendida. Em algum momento da madrugada, ela acordou ofegante e trêmula com um grito preso na garganta. Sentindo frio, Ginny se encolheu sob a cobertas e se forçou a não chorar, enquanto sua mente tentava sufocar o horror que sentia. Não pense! Não pense!

Quando acordou de manhã e desceu para a sala comunal, ficou surpresa ao encontrar Fred e George a esperando.

— O que fazem aqui?

— Bem, precisamos que o Harry volte a confiar em nós de novo e, se um dia entraremos em sua equipe e ajudaremos a vencer Voldemort, precisaremos estar prontos. — George disse. — Ele não nos aceitará se estivermos fora de forma e fracos, assim, vamos nos exercitar também e já decidimos treinar mais Defesa por conta própria.

Ginny pode ver em seus olhos que estavam bem determinados e como ela sabia que odiavam acordar cedo, chegou à conclusão que eles estavam levando a sério tudo o que o Harry disse.

— Acho uma boa ideia. — Disse enquanto caminhavam para fora da Torre.

Desde que a Caverna foi inaugurada, o toque de recolher terminava às 5 e não mais às 6 da manhã, pois assim, os alunos tinham mais tempo para treinar sem atrapalhar os estudos.

— Pensamos também que, depois das aulas, você poderia vir ao laboratório conosco e, assim, compartilhamos o nosso trabalho com você. — Disse Fred com um convite sincero no olhar.

— Eu gostaria disso. — Disse Ginny sorrindo.

— Você está bem, Gingin? — Perguntou George. — Você parece não ter dormido muito.

— Estou bem. — Ela disse com firmeza. — Nós fomos dormir muito tarde e são 5 da manhã, claro que dormi pouco. E, não me chame de Gingin, Gege. — Provocou ela com um sorriso brincalhão.

George corou com o apelido que Ginny lhe deu quando bebê, porque era difícil dizer o seu nome inteiro. Fred riu alto em diversão e eles passaram o resto do caminho se provocando.

Na Caverna, Harry os cumprimentou e, apesar de não dizer nada sobre a presença dos gêmeos, era possível ver sua aprovação.

Mais tarde, depois das aulas, Ginny descobriu sobre a MagiTec e ficou abismada com o fato de seus irmãos serem realmente sócios de uma empresa. Algumas coisas ela não entendia completamente e Fred disse que gostaria que Ginny assinasse um contrato de confidencialidade para ser informada sobre alguns dos projetos e segredos mais importantes.

— Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes, Ginny, apenas um contrato de confidencialidade e poderíamos ter compartilhado tudo isso com você. — Disse George. — Nós também assinamos porque o Harry quer que nossas invenções ligadas a MagiTec não vazem. Além da existência das pedras, pois seria muito perigoso se as informações sobre elas caíssem nos ouvidos errados.

— Ok. Não me importo de assinar, vocês o tem aqui? — Ela perguntou olhando para o espaçoso laboratório, os livros, escrivaninhas cheias de papeis e cálculos, além de uma área onde o fogareiro derretia alguns metais preciosos, como ouro, platina e bronze. Algumas pedras purpuras estavam em uma mesa grande e era possível perceber que estavam em diferentes níveis de testes. — Isso é incrível... se vocês conseguirem inventar esse magicomunicador, ganharão uma fortuna.

— Não se, irmãzinha, quando inventarmos o intercomunicador mágico, que é como o chamamos, ganharemos rios de galeões. — Disse Fred sorrido com malícia.

— Não temos o contrato aqui, mas, pediremos ao advogado da empresa que o envie. — Disse George. — Depois, podemos contar o resto. Aqui, tem o livro sobre oclumência, quando terminar, por favor, nos devolva e continuaremos com mais afinco.

— Legal. — Ginny pegou o livro ansiosa por começar a ler, assim que terminasse os deveres de casa.

— Ginny, queríamos te perguntar... se você pretende contar aos nossos pais o que aconteceu? — Fred perguntou suavemente e ela empalideceu na hora com a pergunta e as lembranças. Como gostaria de poder esquecer!

— Ginny... — George se aproximou. — O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa, foi daquele maldito Malfoy e Voldemort. E, papai precisa saber o que ele fez...

— É minha decisão! — Ela disse levantando a voz por causa da ansiedade. — Harry disse que eu decidirei o que ou para quem falar e vocês não podem contar nada! Vocês prometeram!

— Ei, ei... — Fred se aproximou e falou tranquilamente segurando o seu ombro. — Não vamos falar nada, acalme-se.

Ofegante e irritada, ela se desvencilhou e se afastou.

— Eu estou calma! — Ginny disse sem perceber o tom agudo de pânico nas palavras. — Eu tenho que ir, preciso fazer meus deveres.

Apressadamente, Ginny deixou o laboratório e seus dois irmãos com expressões preocupadas.

— Ela não está nada bem... — Sussurrou George de coração partido.

— Não. Isso é culpa nossa, Georgie e não podemos fazer nada ou pedir ajuda para o papai ou Bill. Eles conversariam com ela e a ajudariam. — Disse Fred chateado.

— Não temos escolha, teremos que ajudá-la nós mesmos, Fredie. — Disse George sentindo uma grande angústia em seu peito, pois não estavam acostumados a serem aqueles que resolviam ou cuidavam das coisas. — Não podemos falhar com a Ginny outra vez.

Ginny correu do laboratório, sentindo o seu coração bater tanto que seu peito doía. Não conseguia respirar! Entrando em uma das salas antes que fosse vista e chamasse a atenção, ela abriu uma das janelas para poder respirar e sentiu o ar frio bater em sua pele.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para o medo que sentiu quando Tom a levou para a Câmara, o sentimento de impotência e descontrole porque ela não podia fazer nada! Não podia impedi-lo! Era tão fraca! E, ninguém a ajudou! Com a respiração se tornando mais áspera, Ginny sentiu o mundo se tornar disforme e se encostou na parede descendo até se sentar no chão de pedra. Não conseguia respirar! Estava sufocando! Iria morrer! Tom a mataria! Por favor! Alguém me ajude! Seus pensamentos se tornaram confusos e frenéticos antes de seu mundo escurecer.

Quando acordou, Ginny estava encolhida em posição fetal no chão e com muito frio. Tremendo, olhou em volta confusa e se lembrou do que aconteceu. Ela obviamente entrou em pânico, mas não entendia porque sentira a falta de ar e desmaiara. Com as mãos geladas, ela fechou a janela e voltou a subir para a Torre, onde encontrou o Neville que pareceu aliviado e preocupado ao vê-la.

— Que bom que te encontrei, Harry pediu para te buscar para a reunião com o Flitwick. — Disse ele e Ginny percebeu que apagara por muito tempo. — Você parece um pouco pálida. Tudo bem? Já jantou?

— Eu... sim, acabei de vir de lá. — Disse ela sem olhar em seu rosto, percebendo o livro em sua mão, acrescentou. — Vou deixar esse livro no meu quarto e volto em um momento.

— Ok, te espero. — Disse Neville preocupado com a mentira, pois tinha acabado de jantar com Terry e Harry, assim, sabia que ela não estava no Grande Salão.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até o escritório de Flitwick, com Neville tentando puxar assunto e Ginny respondendo distraidamente em monossílabas, até que ele desistiu.

Harry, Terry e Flitwick os esperavam quando eles chegaram.

— Ah, que bom que chegaram. — Disse o pequeno professor muito seriamente. — Antes de mais nada, quero lhes dizer que vocês foram incríveis neste episódio todo, principalmente você, Ginny, por sua grande força e determinação. Terry, foi preciso muita coragem para enfrentar seus medos, duvidas, voltar atrás em suas ideias originais e, assim, ajudar os seus amigos. Neville, você mostrou grande coragem e lealdade, o valor da amizade se mostra não com apoio incondicional e sim, com questionamentos, verdades e afeto. — Todos ouviram e coraram de constrangimento e prazer pelos elogios. — Harry, não tenho palavras para elogiar o seu brilhantismo e determinação incansável frente ao perigo de outros. Só posso lhe dizer que tenho muito orgulho de tê-lo como meu aluno e Prentis.

Harry, assim como os outros, corou e agradeceu.

— O senhor também foi incrível, professor, principalmente por acreditar e apoiar os nossos planos. — Disse ele sincero. — Nenhum outro adulto fez isso por nós.

— Não seja tão duro, Harry, é difícil para nós adultos, deixarmos crianças arriscarem suas vidas. Nosso instinto natural é proteger as crianças, cuidar e resolver os problemas. — Flitwick suspirou pensativo. — O sentimento de todos é que falhamos quando percebemos que não fomos capazes de fazer o que é a nossa responsabilidade.

Harry acenou entendendo, mas sabia também que nem todos os adultos se sentiam assim e que, mesmo os que se esforçavam para fazer o melhor, podiam falhar.

— Como foi a reunião com os meus adultos? — Perguntou Harry curioso.

— Ah, difícil, muito difícil. — Flitwick suspirou cansado. — Vamos começar do início, acredito que vocês devem estar cientes que temos um ninho de acromântulas na Floresta Proibida.

— O que? — Todos exclamaram assombrados.

— Sim. Hagrid teve a brilhante ideia de conseguir uma acromântula fêmea para fazer companhia a Aragogue, pois acreditou que ele estivesse solitário. — Flitwick contou e parecia que queria vomitar ou chorar.

— Merlin... — Terry sussurrou meio pálido. — Eles procriaram?

— Sim, centenas e seus filhos tiveram mais algumas centenas de aranhas e... é o lugar mais terrivelmente assustador em que já estive em minha vida. Acreditem... eu já estive na Cidadela dos Goblins, que não é um lugar agradável, mas esse ninho... — Seu olhar parecia assombrado e meio aterrorizado. — Pensei que não sairia vivo de lá, meninos.

— O que aconteceu? — Neville perguntou aflito.

— Hagrid nunca levou um visitante ao ninho que é, literalmente, um grande declive na Floresta, parecido com um vale. Aragogue pensou que eu era comida para eles, que Hagrid os estava presenteando e não ficaram felizes que não era essa a verdade. — Flitwick contou e parecia meio pálido. — Logo, fomos cercados por milhares de aranhas de todos os tamanhos e, o barulho de suas pinças batendo, ansiosas por uma refeição, foi apavorante. Hagrid, nem piscou, não parecia nada preocupado e ficava dizendo que elas eram boas garotas, que tudo ficaria bem.

— Hagrid perdeu completamente o juízo. — Disse Terry boquiaberto.

— Sim, pensei o mesmo. Aragogue ouviu o nosso pedido e explicações, não gostou nada de querermos o seu veneno e se recusou a ajudar. Disse que agradecia por tudo o que Hagrid lhe fez e sua amizade, mas, que não ajudaria ou se envolveria com os problemas humanos. — Continuou ele. — Disse que deixaria o Hagrid me levar embora vivo, já que era tão pequeno e não seria uma refeição de verdade, mas que não queria que levasse mais visitantes ao ninho. Isso irritou o Hagrid e pensei que a viagem seria inútil, então, decidi mencionar que o veneno era para nos ajudar a matar um basilisco. Isso as encheu de pânico, pois não existem nada que as aranhas temem mais do que um basilisco, é seu predador mais efetivo.

— Isso ajudou? — Harry perguntou.

— Não. Elas ficaram em pânico e ofendidas, pois nunca falam o nome da criatura e era um desrespeito de minha parte dizer assim, se mais nem menos. — Flitwick explicou. — Aragogue disse que não queria saber nada sobre isso e nos mandou embora, disse ao Hagrid que ele também não deveria voltar ou deixaria de impedir seus filhos de comê-lo. Hagrid estava muito chateado e o chamou de ingrato. Eu estava em pânico, porque a discussão dos dois parecia agradar as aranhas e percebi que era a amizade deles que impedia que fossemos mortos. Assim, me desculpei e tentei ser agradável, assumir a culpa e dizer que Hagrid não sabia de nada, estava apenas me fazendo um favor e isso acalmou Aragogue, que nos deixou partir finalmente.

— Mas... não entendo. Como o senhor conseguiu o veneno e porque demorou tantas horas para voltar? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Ah, bem, deixamos o ninho e, algumas centenas de metros depois, Hagrid percebeu que estávamos sendo seguidos. — Ele continuou e parecia suar ao se lembrar do perigo pelo qual passou. — Alguns dos filhos de Aragogue resolveram desobedecê-lo e nos atacar. No começo, Hagrid disse que deveriam estar apenas nos seguindo para ter certeza de que não voltaríamos, mas, quanto mais nos afastávamos, menos certo sobre isso ele ficava e, neste ponto, eu já tinha certeza que elas estavam nos caçando.

— Nossa, isso deve ter sido assustador. — Sussurrou Ginny chocada, não conseguia nem pensar como se sentiria se o professor e Hagrid tivessem morrido. Nunca se perdoaria, tinha certeza.

— Sim. Meia hora de caminhada e elas nos cercaram na frente e atrás. Hagrid tentou argumentar que não deveriam fazer isso, que Aragogue se zangaria pela desobediência e sua morte, mas, elas apenas batiam suas pinças e se aproximavam. Então... — Todos ouviam o conto com atenção sentindo a tensão daquele momento. — Hagrid me agarrou e me jogou nas suas costas, saiu correndo e usou toda a sua força, seu corpo e braços para atropelar as aranhas a nossa frente. E, ele correu e correu. Eu me agarrei desesperadamente porque sabia que se caísse, seria o fim, mas, não importa o quão forte e rápido o Hagrid fosse, as aranhas não desistiam e pareciam que nos atacaria a qualquer momento. Algumas que chegavam mais perto ou tentava agarrar o Hagrid eram socadas por eles ou, eu as atingia com um feitiço. Mas, Hagrid já estava se cansando e a perspectiva não era boa para nós, eu confesso, então, inesperadamente, a ajuda chegou.

— Quem? — Neville perguntou ansioso.

— Aposto que eram os centauros. — Disse Harry sorrindo.

— Sim, eles mesmos. Chegaram cavalgando e circulando em uma coreografia bonita e bem ensaiada, enviando suas flechas em todas as direções e jogando as suas lanças nas aranhas. — Flitwick parecia impressionado. — Hagrid parou e começamos a lutar também, felizmente, elas entraram em pânico e se dispersaram. As que foram mortas, ficaram para traz, claro, e foi como eu consegui o veneno.

Todos os meninos pareciam impressionados ao imaginarem a cena em suas mentes.

— Que aventura, professor! Quase me arrependo de não ter ido com o senhor. — Disse Harry divertido e recebeu um olhar azedo de Flitwick.

— Pois eu dispenso esse tipo de aventura, muito obrigado. E, na próxima vez que tiver que entrar em um ninho de acromântula, você pode ficar à vontade, Harry. — Disse ele acidamente.

Harry riu e Ginny o acompanhou, Neville sorriu e Terry olhou para o irmão com expressão exasperada.

— Bem, Firenze estava entre os centauros? Meu amigo me mandou algum recado? — Harry perguntou sorridente.

— Você é amigo de um centauro? — Ginny questionou chocada.

— Sim, mas isso porque Firenze é especial, quando o conhecer verá por si mesma. Ele aceitou minha amizade, apesar de seu Clã não aprovar. — Disse Harry orgulhoso do amigo.

— Firenze estava entre os caçadores e me contou que o Chefe Agouro viu nos movimentos dos planetas que sua batalha honrosa contra a basilisco precisaria de ajuda. Ele sentiu a magia pedindo a sua interferência e decidiu ouvir o seu chamado. — Flitwick explicou. — Não posso dizer o quão aliviado me sinto por essa atitude dele e enviei os meus agradecimentos mais sinceros. Os caçadores disseram que estão sempre protegendo o território e caçando as aranhas que tentam se aproximar demais. Eles se esforçam para mantê-las em seu pequeno território, mas, o aumento delas está se tornando cada vez mais um problema. Até Hagrid admitiu que nunca pensou que elas agiriam como fizeram, pois, sempre foram boas garotas.

— Hagrid precisa revisar os seus conceitos sobre como boas garotas se comportam. — Terry disse exasperado. — O senhor contou sobre isso ao Dumbledore? O que se pode fazer com as acromântulas?

— Sim. Dumbledore ficou muito preocupado, mas acredita que Hagrid sofreria muito se elas fossem exterminadas. Ele disse que pretende discutir o caso com Amos Diggory que é o chefe do Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas para chegarem a uma solução. — Flitwick os informou. — E, seguindo nesta direção, chegamos ao meu encontro com Dumbledore e algumas decisões que precisam ser tomadas.

— Porque, professor? Houve algum problema com o diretor? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Sim, de certa forma. O diretor aceitou que o aluno controlado pelo diário seja mantido em sigilo com a minha promessa de que farei o possível para ajudá-lo a superar o que aconteceu. Por sua vontade, a família do aluno seria chamada, assim, ele teria o apoio dos pais. — Flitwick olhou suavemente para Ginny e lhe deu um sorriso carinhoso. — Eu já planejava fazer isso, mas, ele me lembrou que sou o único adulto que sabe a identidade da Ginny e preciso cuidar dela. Assim, durante o resto do ano, Ginny e eu tomaremos chás aos domingos e conversaremos sobre o que aconteceu ou qualquer outra coisa que surja.

Ginny abaixou a cabeça constrangida, pois não queria ver a pena em seus rostos.

— Isso é bom. — Harry disse suavemente. — Me lembra do verão passado, quando precisei conversar com o Sr. Martin toda a semana. A terapia me ajudou muito a encontrar o entendimento e uma certa paz também.

— Às vezes, falar é a única maneira de tirar a dor. — Terry disse suavemente. — Com a morte da minha avó, se não pudesse conversar com o Harry, Neville, mesmo a Hermione, além de escrever aos meus pais e avô, seria muito mais difícil lidar com a tristeza que sinto por sua partida.

— Eu senti isso também. — Neville falou e sorriu timidamente para Ginny que os olhava surpresa e tocada por suas palavras. — Quando todos souberam a verdade sobre os meus pais, eu pude falar sobre eles com os meus amigos e percebi que esconder fora um erro, sabe, porque não podemos fugir do que faz parte de nós.

Ginny acenou entendendo o que eles diziam, mas, por dentro, o desejo de esquecer e nunca mais lembrar, pensar ou falar sobre o que aconteceu era gigantesca.

— Bem, isso resolvido, Dumbledore quis um relato do que aconteceu e pediu para conversar diretamente com você, Harry, mas, eu disse que você preferiria não levar os créditos. — Flitwick disse irritado. — Ele insiste que nos dará um troféu por serviços prestados a Hogwarts e, apesar de querer negar, Dumbledore foi irredutível.

— Mas, porque? Não precisamos de nada disso e ele não falou nossos nomes ou sobre troféu algum quando fez o anúncio da morte de Freya. — Harry questionou irritado e confuso.

— Porque eu exigi isso, assim como exigi que os troféus deveriam ser entregues discretamente. — Flitwick contou. — Dumbledore disse que não pode fingir que nada aconteceu ou o Hagrid não conseguirá que as antigas acusações sejam retiradas. Ele pretende até, que o Hagrid possa concluir seus OWLs e NEWTs dos assuntos em que ele tem mais dominância, Feitiços, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia. E, o que aconteceu prova que Hagrid nunca abriu a Câmara ou matou ninguém.

— Eu entendo o pensamento. — Harry disse. — Mas, como ele pretende que isso tudo aconteça se não daremos nossos depoimentos aos aurores ou temos provas de que o atacante era Voldemort? Essa foi a discussão que tivemos sobre a expulsão ou até prisão da Ginny.

— São duas coisas diferentes. — Flitwick se apressou em explicar. — Hagrid não tem qualquer pendência criminal com o Ministério, o Departamento Auror ou a Justiça. Ele foi expulso de Hogwarts por acusações que não foram suficientes para prendê-lo, mas que, para Dippet, eram suficientes para expulsá-lo. Diante de sua expulsão, sua varinha foi quebrada e Hagrid nunca pode concluir sua educação.

— Essa é a lei, Harry. Antigamente, não era incomum as mulheres estudarem até cumprirem suas OWLs e depois deixarem a escola para se casarem. Assim, a lei diz que se você não terminar sua educação pelo menos até o fim do quinto ano, você não é qualificado para ter uma varinha. — Terry explicou.

— Exato. Dumbledore não precisa dizer nada aos aurores ou ao Ministro sobre como tudo aconteceu, ele apenas informou que tudo foi resolvido. Agora, ele pode se aproximar do Conselho de Governadores e explicar em mais detalhes, exigir que a expulsão do Hagrid seja revertida e nosso amigo permitido uma varinha, terminar sua educação e quem sabe o que mais. — Ele sorriu animado com a expectativa.

— Ok, pelo bem do Hagrid, não me importo que nosso envolvimento não seja completamente abafado. Suponho que o mais importante é manter a identidade da Ginny em segredo. — Disse Harry meio mal-humorado.

— E, se esses tais troféus não virarem um circo, talvez, o assunto não se espalhe. — Disse Terry despreocupado.

— Isso seria o ideal, suponho, mas, temos que estar preparados para o oposto acontecer. — Disse Flitwick. — Dumbledore também disse que nunca teve a intenção de denunciar a aluna que foi controlada pelo diário, apenas que, se os aurores se envolvessem diretamente na captura, ele não poderia impedir os procedimentos legais. Como isso não aconteceu, o diretor se sente muito feliz em manter a Ginny segura, mesmo que não saiba quem ela é.

— Ele estava sendo sincero? — Neville perguntou um pouco cético.

— Acredito que sim. Dumbledore se preocupa muito com seus alunos, não tenho porque duvidar que ele deixaria protegeria a Ginny, principalmente considerando o quanto ele defendeu o Hagrid da sua injusta expulsão. — Flitwick concluiu e todos acenaram.

— Ainda prefiro que ele não saiba sobre mim, professor, nem o diretor ou qualquer outra pessoa. — Disse Ginny apertando as mãos de ansiedade.

— E, assim será. — Flitwick sorriu gentilmente. — Bem, o Ministro foi informado de que a basilisco foi morta e o atacante fugiu. Dumbledore me chamou hoje em seu escritório e Fudge estava lá, ansioso por me agradecer e querendo me presentear com uma Ordem de Merlin Segunda Classe em um grande evento no saguão do Ministério com toda a imprensa e blá, blá, blá.

— Uau! — Terry arregalou os olhos.

— E, ele disse que dará uma Ordem de Merlin Terceira Classe para os alunos incríveis que me ajudaram na armadilha. — Flitwick disse e sua expressão não era animada. — Entendo que vocês podem considerar uma grande honra, assim, se quiserem e seus pais e guardiões autorizarem, podemos ir nesta direção.

— Eu não quero. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Não fiz nada disso para ser premiado, parabenizado ou ficar famoso. Não vejo qual o sentido em comemorar algo que finalmente teve fim, mas que trouxe tanto sofrimento a tantas pessoas. Myrtle Warren foi assassinada e está esquecida. Hagrid, expulso, quase preso e sua vida para sempre marcada pela covardia de Dippet. Hermione, Charlie, Colin, Luna, atacados e petrificados, poderiam não ter sobrevivido e, com certeza, nunca se esquecerão do que passaram. — Harry hesitou quando o rosto sorridente e arrogante de Lockhart pulou em sua mente. Pigarreando, desconcertado, ele olhou para Ginny tentando se concentrar. — Ginny, quase morreu também e sofreu muito com essa armadilha do Malfoy e Riddle. Com exceção de Myrtle, que nunca teve a chance, todos são fortes e superarão essa tragédia, mas, apesar disso, não vejo como poderia ser tão mesquinho ao aceitar prêmios ou qualquer outro benefício em cima da dor de todos. No entanto, se algum de vocês quiserem receber o prêmio, não me oporei, é seus direitos e bem merecido.

— Por mim está tudo bem também. — Ginny disse apressadamente. — Vocês todos me salvaram e merecem ser reconhecidos, a Ordem de Merlin é um grande prêmio e vocês não devem recusar por mim.

— Eu não quero ou mereço ser reconhecido. — Terry disse com uma careta. — Pouco fiz e não aceitarei um reconhecimento injusto, além de que, não tenho interesse em ser famoso ou preciso de prêmios por fazer o que é certo.

— Faço minhas as palavras de Terry e Harry. Não tenho mais nada a acrescentar. — Disse Neville dando de ombros.

— Graças a Merlin. — Flitwick disse aliviado. — Eu penso como vocês e estava torcendo para que recusassem. Ótimo! Avisarei Dumbledore, que poderá resolver tudo com o Fudge, o diretor é muito bom em lidar com ele, felizmente. Em todo o caso, vocês devem se preparar para a possibilidade de que os seus envolvimentos na morte da basilisco não ficarão em segredo, aqui ou lá fora.

— Ai, espero que isso não aconteça. — Terry disse irritado.

— Lidaremos com isso. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Fácil para você falar, Harry, você já é famoso. — Disse Terry provocando.

Com uma careta, Harry lhe jogou uma almofada e todos riram divertidos.

— Bem, essa era a parte mais fácil do que tínhamos que conversar. — Flitwick continuou com expressão sombria. — Ginny, Harry me contou que você pretende treinar e se preparar para ajudar na luta contra Voldemort e seus comensais. — Ela acenou de queixo erguido e expressão determinada. — Bem, não preciso lhe dizer que não posso treiná-la pessoalmente sem a autorização dos seus pais. Eu sou um duelista experiente e Harry é meu aprendiz desde o início do mandato, ele também tem treinado com Terry, Hermione e Neville conteúdos mais avançados, principalmente em Defesa. Se você pretende treinar com eles, Ginny, deve estar ciente da responsabilidade que o conhecimento e poder mágico traz a um bruxo. — Flitwick falou muito seriamente e Ginny acenou ouvindo com atenção. — Harry está bem avançado em Defesa, muito mais que um segundo ano, Terry e Neville um pouco atrás, Hermione, por estar a algumas semanas petrificadas, atrás dos dois. No entanto, estar em um colégio interno, ser um adolescente, as emoções e provocações, fazem parte das suas vidas. Harry tem um problema com seu temperamento, oclumência e disciplina tem ajudado. — Harry acenou e sorriu para ela quando Ginny o olhou. — Não estou dizendo que nunca cometerá erros, mas, estou lhe dizendo que espero que não use o seu conhecimento para machucar outras crianças em caso de haver algum conflito. Entende?

— Sim, professor. — Ginny hesitou, antes de continuar. — Eu também posso ser meio explosiva quando fico com raiva, mas, prometo que tentarei me controlar.

— Bom, isso é tudo que eu posso te pedir. — Disse ele sorrindo. — Continuando, você deve compreender a gravidade da situação em que estamos. Quase que, literalmente, somos os únicos que sabem que Voldemort está vivo e tentando recuperar o poder. O Ministério e a população não sabem ou estão se preparando para a futura guerra que, com certeza, todos enfrentaremos. Entrar para a equipe do Harry é lutar diretamente e enfrentar enormes perigos. E, sei que o que passou nesses últimos meses é motivo mais do que suficiente para fazer essa escolha, mas, não quero que faça isso apenas no calor da emoção e motivada pelo desejo de se vingar. Entende o que quero dizer?

— Sim, senhor. — Ginny acenou tentando pensar em como explicar o que sentia. — Acredito que mesmo sem o diário, eu estaria envolvida com a guerra, professor, pois sou uma Weasley e nunca deixaríamos de lutar. Mas, isso aconteceu e... de todos os motivos que eu teria para lutar contra Voldemort, vingança é apenas mais um deles e não posso deixar de me sentir assim. — Ela olhou para Neville entendendo o que ele disse mais cedo. — Isso faz parte de mim.

Todos ficaram em silêncio e Ginny corou um pouco com os olhares.

— A vingança está em todos nós. — Neville sussurrou triste ao pensar em seus pais. — Faz parte de todos nós, mas, Ginny, isso não dever ser maior que os bons sentimentos, amizade, família ou você. Apenas, não deixe a vingança se tornar tudo o que você é.

Ela voltou a acenar emocionada com suas palavras, pois sabia o quão pior Voldemort e seus comensais foram para ele e seus pais.

— Bem, temos também que considerar a confidencialidade, Harry me disse que você começará a aprender oclumência. — Flitwick questionou levemente.

— Sim, senhor. Na verdade, estava com meus irmãos agora a pouco, antes de vir para cá e eles me entregaram o livro do Harry. — Disse ela apressadamente. — Pretendo começar a ler hoje mesmo e me dedicar ao aprendizado, não quero ninguém invadindo a minha mente.

— Ok, se precisar de qualquer ajuda, não hesite em me pedir ou ao Harry, ele é muito bom em oclumência, sua evolução nos últimos meses foi incrível. — Disse Flitwick e Harry tentou não corar com o elogio, sem sucesso. — Seguindo. Harry, Terry, a reunião com seus pais, guardiões, padrinho e avô foi muito difícil. Vocês já tiveram a oportunidade de conversar com eles?

— Não. — Terry disse suavemente. — Pensei em escrever uma carta, mas, depois percebi que agora que sabem tudo, quem tem que fazer o próximo movimento são eles. Eu responderei todas as perguntas que tiverem e, se quiserem me colocar de castigo, aceitarei.

— Pois eu não aceito. — Harry disse irritado. — Eu não quero prêmios ou tapinhas nas costas, mas também me recuso a ser punido por fazer o certo.

— O problema, como eu disse, é o fato de vocês se colocarem em tantos perigos, voluntariamente, e ainda mentirem para eles. — Flitwick observou pensativo. — Sirius parecia um pouco triste ou chateado que você escolheu escrever para Denver e contar que tudo acabou.

— Bem, todos terão que superar isso. — Harry disse sentindo a raiva se acender. — Estou tentando ser paciente, professor, porque compreendo-os e também aceito que cada um de nós está processando a realidade e se ajustando. Não pressionarei ninguém a me apoiar ou lutar, mas também não aceitarei que ninguém se coloque em meu caminho por puro egoísmo.

— Egoísmo? É assim que você vê a preocupação deles, Harry? — Perguntou Flitwick surpreso.

— Sim. — Harry se levantou e andou tentando se controlar. — Quando Sirius me pediu para confiar nele e contar tudo o que eu sabia, pedi-lhe que mantivesse segredo dos Boots, pois temia que Serafina insistisse em me tirar de Hogwarts. Ele negou e justificou isso, eu entendi o seu temor de que mentir por mim poderia causar problemas em sua relação com os Boots, que são meus guardiões. Ele me disse que não podia mentir, dar um mal exemplo ou não ser um bom educador, que era sua função me disciplinar. — Harry olhou para os outros tentando ver se eles entendiam. — Entendem?

— Desculpe, não entendi. O que isso tudo o torna egoísta? — Terry perguntou e Neville acenou também confuso.

— É óbvio. — Ginny disse exasperada. — Todas as suas justificativas eram para ele, Sirius. Para ele ficar bem com os guardiões do Harry, para ele ficar com a consciência tranquila que é um bom exemplo e está sendo um bom pai. Minha mãe é assim as vezes, ela quer que nos comportemos para que seja vista como uma boa mãe que educou bem os seus filhos. Mãe fica horrorizada quando fazemos algo que a envergonhe, mesmo se estivermos nos divertindo. — Ginny cruzou os braços e fez um bico bonito. — Harry precisava que o Sirius o apoiasse, não que desse um passo atrás e dissesse; "então, eu te apoio, mas só se você me fizer ficar bem, se for prejudicar minha imagem, não posso estar lá para você".

— Exato! — Harry sorriu meio surpreso por ela entendê-lo tão facilmente. Isso era inédito, normalmente, seus amigos tinham que ser explicado tintim por tintim.

— Oh... — Neville parecia desconcertado. — Vendo por esse lado, realmente, eles foram egoístas.

— Meus pais também? — Terry disse confuso.

— Essa é minha opinião, ok? — Harry falou e voltou a se sentar. — Sua mãe e seu pai precisam que estejamos seguros, quando nos ferimos ou nos colocamos em situação de risco, pior, quando resolvemos situações impossíveis, que adultos deveriam cuidar, eles sentem que fracassaram. Como o professor disse, é instintivo para alguns adultos, os pais, protegerem as crianças e sentirem que estão cumprindo bem o seu papel. Se, por um acaso, o melhor para a criança é que eles não as impeçam ou cerquem em uma redoma, isso pouco importa.

— Ok, Harry, eu até entendo que, em algum sentido, esse é um instinto egoísta de ser um bom pai e cuidador, mas, ainda, é acompanhado de um instinto de amor de proteger sua criança ou qualquer criança. — Flitwick defendeu suavemente.

— Que o senhor, como professor, deve sentir fortemente, no entanto, o senhor nos apoiou e confiou. — Harry observou. — Olha, sinceramente, não estou chateado, como disse, é compreensivo e acredito que eles perceberão e aceitarão a realidade, cedo ou tarde. Mas, enquanto isso, não aceitarei ser punido ou lecionado como se fosse uma criança imprudente e irresponsável.

— Hum... adoraria ter coragem de dizer a minha mãe que seus sermões e castigos são, na verdade, um ato egoísta e prejudiciais a mim e a nossa relação. — Disse Ginny quase divertida.

Todos riram, mas Harry fez uma careta, pensando que, talvez, ele também não teria coragem de dizer algo assim a sua mãe. Supôs, pensou com o coração apertado, que se tivesse noção da grande dor que era estar sem ela, que qualquer castigo seria mais do que bem-vindo.

— Bem, acho que teremos que lidar com isso. — Harry disse suavemente. — Eles não nos contataram ontem, depois da reunião ou hoje, em qualquer horário, assim, pode ser que tenham deixado para conversarmos na Páscoa.

— Acredito que não, Harry. — Flitwick disse solenemente. — A conversa que tivemos foi muito difícil e tensa, todos estavam abalados e a morte da basilisco e os riscos que correram, foi apenas o começo. Assim, esperem que eles entrem em contato em breve. Quanto a nós, temos que falar sobre o diário e o que ele era exatamente.

— Apesar de não saber o nome ou como é feito, entendi o conceito e me preocupa grandemente a ideia de que Voldemort possa ser imortal. — Disse Harry e Ginny o encarou surpresa. — Desculpe, tive que deixar isso de lado ontem, não queria que os gêmeos soubessem de algo tão perigoso até se comprometerem verdadeiramente.

Ela acenou, pois entendia, mas não conseguia conceber como Voldemort podia ser imortal e o que isso tinha a ver com o diário.

— Eu também não sei como é feito, mas, o nome é Horcrux. — Flitwick disse sombrio e explicou exatamente o que era, porque era feito e repetiu como se destruía. — Claro, o Athame parece ser uma exceção e pode ser porque é muito poderoso ou porque absorveu o veneno da basilisco.

Todos ouviram abismado e Ginny tinha empalidecido completamente, apenas sua determinação a impediu de vomitar ou sair correndo.

— Um pedaço de sua alma... — Ela sussurrou horrorizada.

— Sim, de quando ele tinha 16 anos e já era um assassino louco. — Harry disse e, em um impulso, apertou sua mão. — Isso só atesta o que falamos, Ginny, não era apenas uma memória ou qualquer magia negra. Algo assim, era uma armadilha, uma abominação e qualquer um nesta escola, mesmo um adulto, poderia ter passado pelo que você passou.

— Harry está certo, Ginny. — Flitwick observou. — Uma horcrux, em teoria, poderia ser colocado em qualquer objeto, ainda que não acredito que alguém como Voldemort o vincularia a algo que ele não considerasse a altura de si mesmo. Dito isso, ao escolher um diário, a intenção sempre foi essa, abrir a Câmara Secreta, possuir um aluno e matar nascidos trouxas. — Ele sorriu gentilmente. — Ninguém morreu, você lutou bravamente e seus planos fracassaram, porque Voldemort nunca previu que haveriam tantas pessoas mais fortes que ele, dispostas a tudo para impedi-lo.

Ginny se sentiu agradecida por suas palavras, mas não afastou o frio terror que sentia em seu coração, assim, sem poder falar, ela apenas acenou.

— Professor, então, o senhor acredita que existam mais dessas coisas? O diário não é o único? — Terry perguntou tenso.

— Pensei que com a destruição do diário, Voldemort não seria mais imortal. — Disse Neville angustiado.

— Bem, posso estar errado em minha suposição, mas observamos Voldemort em dois momentos diferentes de sua vida, aos 16 anos e como está agora, quando não passa de um espectro fraco. — Flitwick considerou. — Sua arrogância, ganância pelo poder e maldades, me parecem tornar claro que nada o deteria em seu objetivo final, a imortalidade.

Harry estava pensativo e silencioso, ouvindo-os, até que Terry lhe perguntou:

— Harry? Você tem uma ideia diferente?

— Sejamos sinceros. Apesar de não sabermos como se faz essa coisa, que deve ser algo terrível. Apesar de não termos interesse em sermos imortais, a pedra filosofal é um testemunho disso, se nos fosse oferecido a chance de imortalidade, ficaríamos tentados ou fascinados, no mínimo. E, acho que a população de todo o mundo sentiria o mesmo, certo? — Todos acenaram e Harry continuou. — Assim, temos Voldemort, abandonado pelo pai trouxa, a mãe cometeu a fraqueza de morrer e deixá-lo no orfanato que ele chama de inferno. Ela era uma bruxa e Tom tem esse discurso de que ser um bruxo o torna especial e superior. Ele disse que sempre soube que não era igual as crianças com quem cresceu, fáceis de manipular e dobrar a sua vontade.

— Merlin, não consigo imaginar o que essas crianças passaram. — Disse Terry desconcertado.

— Mas, Tom descobriu que apesar de superior e especial, ele morria como todos os trouxas do mundo. Isso deve ter sido decepcionante, certo? — Harry continuou. — Aposto que quando começou a pesquisa, tinha certeza que sua mãe era a trouxa e seu pai um bruxo.

— E, descobrir a verdade, deve ter tido um grande impacto no adolescente Voldemort. — Flitwick acenou concordando. — Entendo onde quer chegar, Harry. Ser imortal deve ter se tornado sua obsessão e, ao descobrir como fazer isso, ao fazer sua primeira horcrux, nada o deteria.

— Seria algo como, outros bruxos podem ter feito uma ou duas, mas, eu sou mais poderoso, superior, assim, farei mais. Ele se acha excepcional, o maior bruxo que já existiu é seu slogan de campanha favorito. — Harry disse ironicamente. — E, sobre o diário, professor, tenho uma teoria diferente.

— Como assim? — Flitwick perguntou curioso.

— O diário tinha a principal função de ser usado para controlar a basilisco, claro, isso foi inteligente dele, afinal, Tom teve que interromper seu divertimento na década de 40. — Harry disse e se inclinando para frente, continuou. — Mas, em minha opinião, o objetivo do diário para o Voldemort adulto nunca foi matar nascidos trouxas, professor. Na verdade, acredito que o Voldemort adolescente foi imprudente, impulsivo e arrogante, ele deve ter se sentido o maioral quando descobriu ser o herdeiro de Slytherin. E, imaginem isso, ele não podia contar a ninguém! Merlin! O imbecil é um egocêntrico! Mal consegue parar de falar se tiver uma única pessoa na plateia ou uma basilisco! — Seu sorriso era quase incrédulo. — Então, o que ele faz? Decide se exibir e sair pela escola petrificando os alunos, até que um morre e ele percebe o seu erro. Hogwarts seria fechada e ele teria que voltar para o inferno, pior, sua Câmara poderia ter sido descoberta, Dumbledore o olhou com ainda mais desconfiança e Tom deve ter passado os seus últimos meses aqui, sendo o mais discreto possível.

— Ok, tudo isso faz sentido, mas qual você acredita, era o objetivo do diário? — Flitwick perguntou curioso.

— Era para ser o seu Cavalo de Troia. — Harry disse e viu o Terry exclamar com os olhos arregalados.

— Puta que pariu! — Disse ele e depois corou pelo palavrão. — Desculpe.

— Não, eu me desculpo, porque não entendi nada. — Disse o professor confuso.

— Malfoy foi dado o diário para guardar e não sabia o que era ou sua importância. Não acredito que ele imaginava ser o significado vivo de que seu mestre não está morto ou não o disporia tão levianamente. Certo? — Harry refletiu e todos acenaram. — Assim, ele apenas sabia que abriria a Câmara e mataria nascidos trouxas, quando se viu revistado por objetos escuros, quando se viu desejoso de vingança e tirar do caminho algumas pessoas para seu próprio ganho pessoal, usou o diário, mas Voldemort nunca lhe autorizou e aposto que o reencontro deles será bem quente. — Seu sorriso era malicioso. — Voldemort ficou mais velho e iniciou uma guerra, amadureceu o suficiente para não pensar em usar o diário para matar alguns alunos ou se exibir. Junte-se a isso o fato de que aquele a quem ele mais temia era Dumbledore que, literalmente, é o senhor de Hogwarts. Com tudo isso, qual seria a melhor função para o diário, além de usá-lo para o golpe final? Um verdadeiro Cavalo de Troia!

— O que é um Cavalo de Troia? — Neville perguntou desconcertado e Terry arregalou os olhos.

— Deixa que eu explico...

Quando terminou, todos tinham os olhos arregalados.

— Merlin, ele planejava usar o diário para vencer a guerra de uma vez! — Flitwick disse horrorizado.

— Sim, imagine que ele está vencendo a guerra, mas, Dumbledore está aqui, entrincheirado, cercado por aliados e protegendo as crianças. Hogwarts seria quase uma fortaleza, principalmente por causa do diretor, e a guerra nunca seria totalmente vencida, mesmo se ele se nomeasse o Ministro da Magia. — Harry explicou seu pensamento. — Tentar atacar poderia ter resultados, mas, morreriam dezenas pelos dois lados e aposto que Voldemort temeria o risco de perder, ainda que não temesse a morte, claro. Além disso, ele é um covarde, nunca lutaria honrosamente, assim, o diário poderia ser plantado facilmente na escola. Tom usaria a basilisco e, sem dificuldades, eles poderiam coordenar um ataque final onde o cavalo ou, no caso, a basilisco estaria bem ali, aos pés de Dumbledore que, claro, seria o alvo principal.

— Com Dumbledore morto, Hogwarts cairia facilmente. — Disse Flitwick chocado. — Voldemort nunca lutaria diretamente com Dumbledore! Ele temeria perder! E, mesmo com a imortalidade, seria um risco que não tomaria, assim, o diário lhe apresentava a solução perfeitamente covarde, como ele.

— E, mais do que nunca, tenho certeza que o diário e seu propósito significa que Voldemort fez outras horcruxes. — Harry disse sombrio. — Agora, a questão é, o que faremos sobre isso?

— Vocês devem, por enquanto, se concentrarem nos estudos e treinamentos. — Flitwick disse. — Os Boots, Sirius e Remus me ajudarão a descobrir tudo o que pudermos sobre Tom Riddle, além de quantas e, mais importante, onde poderiam estar suas horcruxes. Quando chegar a hora de destruí-las, precisaremos de você, Harry, mas, agora, vocês pouco podem fazer.

— Eu concordo. — Harry disse sabendo que era o mais inteligente. — Mas, não quero ser excluído da busca e gostaria de participar das discussões, pesquisas ou conclusões.

— Para mim, essa é a única opção. — Ele respondeu. — Precisaremos de muitos cérebros para encontrar e destruí-las, Voldemort não o terá deixado em qualquer lugar.

— E, Dumbledore? — Terry perguntou. — Ele sabe e deve fazer sua própria pesquisa, certo? Não seria melhor nos unirmos?

— O diretor ficou muito desconcertado com minhas informações, mas, sua reação ao meu conhecimento do que era o diário, foi muito pior, acreditem. Ele foi muito contundente em insistir que não devo mencionar o diário a ninguém ou explicar a você o que ele é, Harry. — Disse o professor com uma careta mal-humorada.

— Hum... Dumbledore é a pessoa mais inteligente dessa escola, mas, a mais iludida também. Chega a ser desconcertante. — Disse Harry ironicamente.

— Sim, o senhor não concordou, imagino? — Neville perguntou irritado.

— Na verdade, eu concordei, com a condição de que ele me deixasse ajudá-lo a pesquisar sobre a possiblidade de Voldemort ter mais horcruxes. — Flitwick parecia quase envergonhado.

— Professor! — Terry exclamou surpreso. — O senhor será nosso espião!

— Bem, sim. — Disse ele e, apesar de envergonhado, também parecia empolgado. — Imagine isso, eu, Filius Flitwick, um espião! Merlin me ajude!

Todos riram e Harry se levantou e bateu em seu ombro com camaradagem.

— Esqueça o que eu disse! A pessoa mais inteligente desta escola é o Chefe da Casa Ravenclaw! — Exclamou ele rindo.

Isso fez Flitwick corar levemente e sorrir pelos elogios e parabéns.

— Sim, sim, obrigado, mas isso torna a discrição e sigilo ainda mais importantes, meninos. — Ele falou mais sério. — Dumbledore está longe de ser um idiota e perceberá facilmente se vocês não disfarçarem o fato de estarem participando das investigações. Com o tempo, espero que eu consiga convencê-lo a permitir que os Boots, Sirius e Remus participem, enquanto isso, utilizarei as informações fornecidas por Dumbledore para ajudar na investigação particular. Teremos que ser muito sutis e cuidadosos, pois, o diretor ou Voldemort não poderão saber o que estamos fazendo.

— Ok. — Todos concordaram, mas Ginny se forçou a perguntar, apesar de se sentir tímida. — Eu só não entendo muito bem porque vocês não confiam em Dumbledore? Quer dizer, em minha casa, meus pais o tem como o maior e mais bondoso bruxo do nosso mundo.

— Ah, bem... — Harry sorriu hesitante. — Essa é uma longa história, Ginny, mas agora que somos amigos e com você aprendendo oclumência, poderei lhe contar aos poucos tudo o que aconteceu no último ano e meio.

Ginny sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao saber que Harry os consideravam amigos e, sorriu, sentindo-se corar.

— Hum... tenho a sensação de que você tem muitas longas histórias para me contar, Harry. — Disse ela levemente brincalhona.

Harry retribuiu o seu sorriso com diversão.

— Sim, acho que tenho mesmo. — Ele observou seus olhos brilhantes, mas se preocupou com sua palidez. — Acho também, que devemos de um nome para a nossa missão. Assim, poderemos conversar e escrever em códigos, além de que, acredito que descobrir e destruir quaisquer horcruxes que Voldemort ainda tenha, deverá ser a nossa Operação mais importante.

— Essa é uma boa ideia. — Terry disse pensativo. — Operação Morte?

— Tenebroso. — Neville disse divertido. — Operação Destruição?

— Um pouco genérico. — Harry disse e percebeu os olhos da Ginny se arregalarem. — Teve uma ideia? — Perguntou gentilmente.

— Bem... — Ela hesitou, mas Harry a incentivou com um aceno. — Bem, Riddle chamou o orfanato de inferno e seu maior medo é a morte, certo? Operação Morte é um pouco sinistro, mas Operação Inferno, que é para onde o mandaremos e todos os seus pedaços de alma, me agrada mais.

— Eu gosto, Operação Inferno. E, quando terminarmos, Voldemort estará onde merece e mais teme. — Harry disse e olhou para os amigos que acenaram.

— Inferno. Um conceito antigo associado ao sofrimento pós morte e me parece adequado, pois é para lá que enviaremos Voldemort, para sempre. — Flitwick disse convicto.

Mais tarde, depois da reunião, Harry recebeu uma chamada no espelho. Ele já estava em seu quarto, lendo um pouco antes de dormir, mas, depois do aviso de Flitwick, já esperava uma chamada dos seus adultos. Para sua surpresa, apenas Sirius apareceu no espelho e seu rosto estava tenso.

— Oi, Sirius. Apenas você hoje? — Ele perguntou curioso.

— Sim. Todos querem conversar, mas, eu queria um momento para falar com você a sós. — Sirius disse suavemente.

— Se você quer me perguntar ou está chateado com o fato de eu enviar a carta a Denver... — Harry começou, igualmente tenso.

— Não, não, Harry, eu fiquei chateado, mas não com você. — Sirius suspirou parecendo cansado. — Estou chateado comigo mesmo, porque sei que você me ofereceu a chance de fazer parte, de apoiá-lo e ajudar a resolver mais essa trama perigosa, mas, eu fui tolo e recusei. — Seus olhos cinzas estavam tristes. — Minhas ações, sejam por quais motivos elas foram, sempre resultou em você tendo que lidar sozinho com os problemas e perigos. Quero me desculpar, Harry, por tudo, por deixá-lo com o Hagrid a 11 anos e ir em busca do Peter. Por te virar as costas mais uma vez a algumas semanas quando eu deveria ser o primeiro a apoiá-lo incondicionalmente. Você é minha família, Harry, e eu aprendi com seus avós e com James, que família não hesita a fazer o necessário um pelo outro. Sinto se dei a impressão que não confio em você ou que não é a minha maior prioridade. Mais do que qualquer coisa, sinto que mais uma vez, eu não estava lá para você e que acredite estar sozinho nesta guerra.

— Eu sei que não estou sozinho, Sirius. — Harry disse suavemente, emocionado por suas palavras. — Apenas, você precisa aceitar que não existe volta para mim. James e Lily... — Sua voz se perdeu e Harry fechou os olhos, buscando controle. — Meus pais morreram porque nossa sociedade é preconceituosa, purista, desigual e eu estou lutando para mudar isso. Eles foram assassinados por Voldemort e eu lutarei para terminar com ele de uma vez. Eles morreram por causa dessa profecia e, se é verdade que tenho o poder de derrotá-lo, não deixarei de buscar isso, incansavelmente. Eu posso ter apenas 12 anos, mas, o meu compromisso, a minha vida é, e sempre será dedicada a honrar as vidas de James e Lily Potter. Essa é minha missão, Sirius e, mesmo depois que Voldemort estiver morto e seus comensais presos, não deixarei de lutar por justiça.

— Justiça? — Sirius sussurrou emocionado e surpreso pelo uso da palavra.

— Sim. Quero que os meus filhos vivam em um mundo justo, Sirius, onde monstros como Voldemort não tenham a chance de existir e, se algum surgir, tenhamos leis e medidas efetivas para detê-los. — Harry disse e estava com muita raiva. — Dumbledore entregou a carta de Tom Riddle quando ele fez 11 anos. Riddle me disse que o professor de Transfiguração nunca confiou ou gostou dele, mas, ainda assim, aqui, nesta escola, Tom se deu um novo nome. Voldemort. Merlin, Sirius, ele abriu a Câmara, petrificou alunos, assassinou uma menina e se gabou de encontrar e matar seu pai e avós. E, ele tinha 16 anos! — Harry estava tão indignado. — Onde estavam os professores!? O Diretor? Os aurores? Porque Hogwarts parece um mundo sem leis e regras onde assassinatos acontecem impunimente? Onde crianças de 13 anos são expulsas sem provas!? Onde está a justiça? — Harry viu os olhos de Sirius parecerem alcançar um entendimento. — Depois, a guerra que Voldemort submeteu ao nosso mundo durou 11 anos, Sirius. Porque? Tantas pessoas mortas, perseguidas, desaparecidas e ninguém fez nada. O Ministério foi mais do que incompetente, eles foram propositalmente omissos e cruéis ao não agirem e ainda perseguirem inocentes. E, o que fez a Ordem da Fênix? Sinceramente, Dumbledore os mandou fazer mais do que estancar, com a ponta dos dedos, uma hemorragia que jorrava? Porque ele nunca matou Voldemort? Ele ao menos tentou? E, os comensais? Porque a maioria está viva? Porque quase todos estão livres? — Harry não conseguia parar, pois tudo o que sua mente tinha nos últimos dias, eram perguntas. — O que mudou com o fim da guerra, Sirius? Que leis ou ações efetivas foram criadas pelo Ministério para impedir ou agir no caso de algo como aquilo acontecer de novo? Porque eu tive que descer àquela Câmara sem um auror? Que justiça é essa, Sirius, que faz com que uma menina seja acusada, expulsa e presa, apenas para ajudar um político a mostrar serviço e ganhar uma eleição?

— Isso não é justiça... — Sirius sussurrou meio chocado. — Eu entendi errado, Harry, pensei que tinha que buscar justiça para... Eles, combatendo diretamente, varinha a varinha. Existem outras maneiras de se conseguir justiça, a verdadeira justiça e agora eu vejo isso. Obrigado, Harry, por sempre inspirar e motivar a todos nós com sua coragem e determinação. Eu percebi quase tarde demais, mas, prometo a você, Harry, aqui e agora, que estarei sempre ao seu lado em sua missão. Não voltarei a te decepcionar e nunca deixarei que pense que não faria o necessário para te apoiar, mesmo se tiver que mentir para todo o universo. — Harry observou a intensidade e sinceridade com que Sirius falou e sorriu.

— Bem-vindo a bordo, padrinho. — Disse ele divertido.

Sirius riu animado e feliz que seu afilhado não estava zangado, depois ficou sério ao se lembrar o que precisava lhe contar.

— Infelizmente, tenho outro assunto importante que preciso compartilhar com você. — Sirius, então, contou sobre o desfecho da OP Travessa do Tranco, a emboscada, Malfoy, Greyback, o ferimento, Snape, Fiona, Denver.

— Sirius! — Harry estava de coração apertado e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Sirius! Você quase morreu, eu...

— Acalme-se. Vamos lá, nada de lágrimas, Harry. — Sirius falou com voz calmante, Harry fugou e respirou fundo, pois percebeu o mais importante nisso tudo. Seu padrinho estava vivo.

— Você não pode morrer, Sirius, não agora, não nunca... — Harry disfarçadamente limpou uma lágrima teimosa. — Você precisa ser cuidadoso, Sirius, por favor.

— Eu serei, prometo. — Ele disse solenemente. — Eu tentarei sobreviver a essa guerra, Harry, mas, você deve se preparar para o fato de que nem todos conseguirão.

Harry fechou os olhos tentando não pensar nesta verdade terrível ou em Lockhart.

— Eu sei... eu... É por isso que temos que nos preparar e antecipar. — Harry suspirou cansado. — O que faremos sobre o Malfoy?

— Como lhe disse, King o está investigando, Harry, aposto que Malfoy tem muitos esqueletos e logo será preso. — Sirius disse sensato.

— Mas, ele poderia tentar de novo, Sirius! E, veja o que ele fez com a garota! Ele sabia que ela morreria e não se importou! Quero destruí-lo! — Harry disse com raiva.

— Vingança não levará a nada, Harry. Veja o que aconteceu comigo quando fui atrás de Rabicho sem pensar ou quando tentei matar Greyback indiretamente. Meu desejo de vingança se voltou contra mim e não quero que o mesmo lhe aconteça. — Sirius disse inteligentemente.

— Quem disse que faremos isso impulsivamente? Pensaremos com cuidado, Sirius, além disso, eu não quero que Malfoy seja morto, isso é muito bom para aquele... — Harry nem conseguia um adjetivo. — Eu já sei o que faremos e preciso da sua ajuda.

— Seja o que for, pode contar comigo. Sempre. — Sirius disse com um olhar sincero e intenso.

— Bom, minha ideia é... — Ele explicou em detalhes o que queria fazer com o Malfoy e, quando terminou, Sirius assoviou impressionado.

— Ainda bem que estou do seu lado, amigo, ser seu inimigo não é moleza. — Ele disse e depois riu, Harry o acompanhou. — O único problema que vejo, é o que eu te expliquei sobre as consequências da OP, mas, pensarei em alguma coisa.

— Então, você me ajudará? E, sobre os Boots? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Imagino que Flitwick deve ter lhe contado um pouco sobre a nossa reunião. — Sirius conjecturou.

— Bem, ele não deu detalhes, mas disse que foi muito difícil para todos saberem sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses e sobre as horcruxes. — Harry disse tenso.

— Sim. — Sirius sorriu um pouco triste. — Estamos todos entorpecidos e assombrados com tudo, sentido que falhamos com você, como cuidadores e pais. E, igualmente perdidos e chocados com a realidade de que Voldemort é imortal e você já iniciou a guerra para destruí-lo de uma vez.

— A guerra nunca acabou, Sirius, apenas, eu sou o novo jogador neste jogo e pretendo ganhar. — Harry disse com convicção.

— Flitwick está certo. — Sirius disse. — Ele disse que não tem a menor dúvida que você vencerá Voldemort e está certo.

Harry corou e sorriu com surpresa.

— Ele disse isso? E, você realmente acredita em mim? — Ele perguntou mostrando claramente como suas confianças lhe era importante.

— Eu acredito sim. — Disse Sirius sincero e Harry mostrou um sorriso ainda maior.

— Obrigado. Bem, e como ficou a reunião?

— Depois que Flitwick saiu, eu deixei claro aos Boots que minha lealdade e apoio incondicional é para você. Disse também que se for necessário, brigarei na justiça para ser o seu guardião, como determina o testamento de James e Lily, que foi revalidado. — Sirius informou e Harry arregalou os olhos. — Não quero te afastar deles, Harry, mas gostaria de ser aquele que toma as decisões finais sobre você, sem interferência ou o risco de ser proibido de te ver por algum erro de julgamento, meu ou deles.

— Uau! — Harry sussurrou espantado.

— Eles me prometeram que nunca nos afastarão e eu concordei em deixar assim, por enquanto. Se estiver bem para você, claro. — Disse Sirius preocupado.

— Sim, desde que eles não tentem me proibir de fazer o que tenho que fazer ou de estar com você, podemos continuar como estamos. — Harry disse. — Até porque, tenho alguns planos diferentes para o futuro.

— Será que quero saber quais são esses planos? — Sirius perguntou divertido.

— Provavelmente não, mas, te contarei no momento certo. — Harry respondeu com malícia.

— Certo. Bem, o fato é que Serafina disse que não deixará de lutar e te apoiar, mas, precisa de um tempo para se ajustar a tudo o que aconteceu. — Sirius informou suavemente. — Remus, Sr. Boot e Falc, estão 100% com você, mas ela precisará de mais tempo, Harry.

— Eu não me importo e já esperava isso. — Harry disse suavemente. — Terry e a mãe são muito parecidos e ele também precisou de um tempo para se ajustar, mais importante, os dois nunca sentiram o chamado, Sirius.

— Chamado? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Não sei se essa é a palavra... — Harry hesitou tentando se explicar. — Talvez, desejo seja o termo correto. Sabe, aquele momento em que tudo dentro de você deseja lutar, se vingar, deter a qualquer custo? É transformador e você nunca mais é o mesmo porque, até que acabe, você não pode parar. Terry nunca sentiu isso, esse desespero, dor, desejo e raiva, com tanta intensidade que se não fizer algo..., bem, não existe a possiblidade de não fazer algo. Eu sabia disso, eu entendi e disse a ele que somos pessoas diferentes, com histórias de vida diferentes e não estamos na mesma página.

— Entendi. — Sirius disse suavemente. Enquanto a morte da menina de olhos azuis foi o catalisador em sua vida e o instigou a não ser como os outros Blacks, foi a morte de Brand Junior o momento em que ele quis largar tudo para lutar na guerra, apenas os adultos e James o seguraram em Hogwarts até se formar. — Terry sente esse desejo agora?

— Sim e não. — Harry disse e sorriu. — Ele quer deter Voldemort e os comensais, quer me ajudar e fazer parte da equipe até o fim. Terry entende que não há volta e, na verdade, acho que ele não quer voltar a como era antes. No entanto, no fundo, ele não quer lutar com uma varinha, Terry quer ajudar, mas, sem a violência, sem matar quando for necessário.

— Compreensivo, ele não é um guerreiro e Serafina também não. — Sirius acenou entendendo melhor. — Serafina sempre esteve relativamente protegida na última guerra e, quando as coisas ficaram mais perigosas, ela se escondeu para proteger o Terry.

— Ela ainda tem esse instinto, Sirius, de proteger, não de lutar. — Harry disse suave. — Terry tinha o instinto de deixar para os adultos resolverem, era o que ele conhecia, mas, então, tudo isso aconteceu e, naquele dia, no ataque a Caverna... Ele se perdeu completamente, Sirius, quase nos matou a todos, além de não ter feito nada para proteger a Hermione ou ajudar a Charlie, efetivamente. Isso o abalou e, até hoje, a cada treino, Terry se esforça para ser melhor, mas, eu sei que o seu lugar na batalha não é lutando e sim, salvando vidas.

— Ele ficará na retaguarda, então, protegendo suas costas e ajudando os feridos. — Sirius entendeu. — Me parece um bom plano e pode servir para a Serafina também, mas, o problema será ela se ajustar ao fato de que você estará na linha de frente.

— Bem, mesmo que ela não se ajuste, terá que aceitar. — Harry disse dando de ombros, pois essa era a verdade absoluta sobre isso. — E, Remus? Como reagiu a tudo isso?

— Abalado também, principalmente quando compartilhei sua luta com Voldemort, a do ano passado e a profecia. — Sirius disse e fez uma careta. — Eu disse que não contamos antes porque não sabíamos se ele seria de confiança ou correria para o Dumbledore para informar tudo. Remus ficou horrorizado que o diretor sabe disso desde antes dos seus pais morrerem e nunca pensou em lhe contar ou permitir que ele o ajudasse a se preparar para o que viria.

— Oh! Acho que Dumbledore tem perdido muito fãs ultimamente. — Harry disse com um sorriso divertido.

— Sem dúvida. — Sirius sorriu também. — Bem, Remus pediu para lhe dizer que o ajudará a cumprir essa profecia, conte com ele para tudo o que precisar.

— Fico feliz, quanto mais pessoas do nosso lado melhor. — Harry disse, sentindo um calor gostoso de carinho o envolver. — Agora que toda essa coisa da Câmara acabou, poderemos nos concentrar em treinar e tentarei me aproximar do filhos e netos dos membros da Suprema Corte. Como tem ido da parte de vocês?

— Lento. — Sirius disse com uma careta. — Sr. Boot esteve de luto pela Sra. Honora, assim, pouco saiu de casa, muito menos tentou se encontrar com os membros mais velhos que são seus conhecidos ou amigos. Falc está trabalhando feito um louco, esteve várias vezes na Irlanda, o contrato com os Martins está pronto e acredito que precisa apenas das assinaturas. Conseguimos encontrar um gerente de vendas que gerenciará apenas as Feiras, que estão sendo projetadas com os arquitetos. As fazendas estão iniciando a preparação para o plantio da primavera que começará em um mês e Falc está se encontrando com o Sr. McNash para discutir a possibilidade de uma sociedade, e isso não está indo a lugar nenhum. — Sirius disse com uma careta. — Eu tento ajudar, mas estive tão ocupado com o treinamento e a OP que não colaborei tanto quanto deveria. Além disso, temos outro problema com os lobisomens.

— Espere, pensei que disse que o que aconteceu na emboscada tornou difícil e perigoso uma aproximação agora. — Harry apontou confuso.

— Sim, mas Remus tinha conseguido, antes dessa bagunça toda, se encontrar com um pequeno grupo de lobisomens mais velhos. — Sirius explicou. — Eles são da confiança de Remus e confiam nele também, além de serem muito respeitados e confiados pelos outros grupos e matilhas.

— Espere, antes, porque você chama de grupo ou matilha? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Grupos de lobisomens podem ser grandes ou pequenos, normalmente, terá de 20 a 50 lobisomens. São chamados de grupos porque não tem um sistema hierárquico, são apenas um grupo de lobisomens que se reúne e vivem juntos, por proteção e companhia, pois ser solitário para um lobo é difícil e doloroso. — Sirius explicou. — Uma matilha, vive o sistema mais tradicional de matilhas, ou seja, tem um alfa que é o chefe sobre todos, ele dá as ordens e é obedecido sem questionamentos, mas, também é sua reponsabilidade cuidar, proteger e alimentar a matilha. Ele terá ajuda claro, delegará funções, organizará para que todos colaborem, trabalhem para a matilha, mas, essencialmente, os lobisomens de uma matilha sabem que não podem fazer nada sem autorização do Alfa ou serão expulsos da matilha.

— Entendi. — Harry disse. — Esse Gun é o Alfa de sua matilha, os Gárgulas. E o T?

— Os T-London, pelo pouco que descobri, não são uma matilha, eles são uma gangue, Harry. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Vivem em Londres e cometem crimes nos dois mundos.

— Lobisomens vivendo livremente em Londres, isso daria um filme. — Harry disse ironicamente. — Ok, mas não entendi porque o Remus ter se encontrado com esse grupo de lobisomens mais velhos é um problema? Imagino que eles entenderão que, com os aurores perseguindo lobisomens, Remus terá que ser discreto e aposto que ficarão ainda mais interessados na ilha.

— Não é tão simples. — Sirius disse preocupado. — Eles respeitam o Remus e seu desejo de manter sua condição em segredo, assim, entenderão que ele ficará mais distante por um tempo. No entanto, quando eles se encontraram, o grupo disse que não entrará em contato com os outros grupos e matilhas até ter certeza que essa história de ilha dos lobos é real e não uma armadilha.

— Isso me parece justo, principalmente agora com o Ministério os perseguindo mais fortemente. Imagino que o maior temor deles é serem aprisionados como foram antes, nos acampamentos do Ministério. — Harry suspirou percebendo que toda essa bagunça da OP Travessa do Tranco poderia atrasá-los no projeto Stronghold.

— Mesmo sem essa perseguição, eles não atenderão ao pedido do Remus, que queria os seus apoios para se reunir com os outros grupos e matilhas. Eles disseram que só usarão o respeito que têm entre a comunidade lobisomens, se tiverem certeza que é tudo real, disseram ao Remus que não querem lhes dar esperanças e, depois, descobrirem que era uma enganação. — Sirius disse com o rosto sério. — Eles querem se encontrar com o dono de Stronghold.

— Ah. — Harry franziu o cenho surpreso.

— Sim. E, não posso fingir ser o dono, Harry, eles são muito espertos e perceberão a mentira na hora. — Disse Sirius.

— Não, isso estragaria tudo, Sirius, os deixariam mais desconfiados e com razão. — Harry disse preocupado. — Remus realmente confia neles?

— Sim, não acredito que você estaria em perigo, mas ainda, é muito arriscado que deixem a informação vazar. — Sirius explicou sua preocupação. — No entanto, se eles se convencerem, poderão intermediar o encontro com os outros lobisomens e até convencê-los da veracidade do projeto, sem que seu nome seja mencionado.

— Ok. Se eles darão as suas palavras aos outros que o projeto é real e não uma armadilha, suponho que me encontrarem antes seja justo. — Harry disse pensativo. — Quando podemos fazer isso?

— Na Páscoa seria o ideal para você, mas muito distante para eles. Remus pode marcar um encontro, no entanto, acredita que esperar 2 meses é um péssimo movimento. — Sirius explicou.

— Então, não esperaremos. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Posso deixar Hogwarts por uma das passagens secretas facilmente e me encontrar com eles. Apenas, acredito que eles deverão assinar um contrato de confidencialidade, para a não divulgação do meu nome. Não podemos impedir que falem sobre o projeto, pois afinal, esse é o objetivo... Sirius, como saberemos quem devemos aceitar na ilha? Ou devemos aceitar todos? E, lobisomens como Greyback ou Egan?

— Tipos como eles, não serão aceitos por nós ou os lobisomens, mas, eles não são maus por serem lobisomens, Harry, acredite, Egan já era assim antes da mordida. — Sirius disse com uma careta. — Agora, bruxos como Teagan ou Gun e seus homens, acredito que a maioria, não têm muitas escolhas e viver no crime é o que fazem por sobrevivência. Gostaria de poder ajudá-los todos, mas, sou realista o suficiente para dizer que muitos deles nunca se acostumarão a viverem isolados em uma ilha ou se tornarem fazendeiros.

— Você acha que alguns se acostumaram ou aprenderam a gostar da vida de bandido? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Sim e, outros, gostam da vida na cidade. Os Gárgulas e a maioria das matilhas e grupos vivem nas Florestas do Reino unido, mas, os T-London, vivem em Londres e estão acostumados com a vida agitada de uma cidade tão grande. — Sirius expôs seus pensamentos.

— Eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Harry disse pensativo. — Não tinha considerado que alguns não quererão viver na ilha e trabalhar no campo. Sirius, temos que pensar nessas pessoas, em alguma maneira de ajudá-las e lhes dar a oportunidade de sair do mundo do crime. Se alguns continuarem, não deve ser porque não tiveram escolha.

— Eu concordo. Remus acredita que estaremos perdendo tempo com a maioria, mas, naquela noite, tanto Teagan como Gun, pareciam apenas desesperados por conseguirem algum meio de trabalho para poder levar comida para os seus. — Contou Sirius. — A questão é, o que fazer?

— Bem, precisamos usar nossos cérebros. — Harry considerou pensativo. — A primeira coisa é essa reunião com os amigos de Remus. Se eles nos apoiarem, atingiremos um grande número de lobisomens que precisam e quererão viver na ilha. E, talvez, tenhamos a sorte de chegar a Gun, que nos levará a Teagan e evitaremos os riscos de Remus ser pego os procurando.

— Ok, pedirei ao Remus que marque o encontro com seus amigos, no fim de semana é melhor e pensaremos em algo para ajudar todos os lobisomens. — Sirius disse e olhou para o relógio. — Devo deixar você dormir, já está muito tarde. Tentarei manter as coisas como estão o máximo possível e colocar nossos planos em movimento.

— Ok. Vamos nos falando. — Harry sorriu. — Boa noite, Sirius. Fique seguro.

— Você também, Harry. Boa noite.

Depois de desligar, Harry suspirou exasperado ao perceber que, nas últimas 48 horas, esteve tentando aproveitar o fim da tensão. Ele e os amigos praticamente estiveram comemorando que tudo acabou bem, a basilisco e Voldemort foram detidos, Ginny estava segura e tentando superar. No entanto, a realidade do mundo lá fora invadiu essa pequena bolha brutalmente. Sirius quase morreu, os lobisomens estavam em mais riscos do que nunca por serem perseguidos por esse Ministério discriminador e injusto. Malfoy estava livre para fazer o que mais quisesse, pois King ainda tinha que reunir provas dos seus crimes e, Harry percebeu, ele não tinha tempo para relaxar ou comemorar nada.

Na manhã seguinte, ele explicou aos amigos o que aconteceu e algumas das suas ideias. Neville acenou e, assim que terminaram o café da manhã, foi para sua aula prometendo espalhar os papeis com a data e hora da reunião. Terry fez o mesmo, e Harry entregou ao time de quadribol, com exceção de Melrose, os mesmos convites.

O Covil se encheu rapidamente na hora marcada e Harry ficou surpreso ao ver Ron Weasley acompanhando os seus amigos. Terry estava ocupando o lugar da Hermione nas anotações e registros da reunião e Harry se posicionou a frente do grupo. Por fim, os gêmeos e Ginny entraram apressados, provavelmente estavam no laboratório e ele sorriu ao vê-la mais corada e parecendo alegre.

— Ginny? O que você está fazendo aqui? — As palavras vieram, claro, de seu irmão Ron.

— O mesmo que você, imagino. — Disse ela com frieza.

— Todos que estão aqui foram convidados, direta ou indiretamente, no entanto, — Harry olhou para o garoto ruivo. — Se me lembro, você deixou o Covil depois de atitudes discriminatórias e eu disse que poderia voltar quando pedisse desculpas.

— Ah, bem, sinto muito. — Ron disse e ficou vermelho até as orelhas de vergonha.

— As desculpas são para as meninas Slytherins, Ron, foram elas que você discriminou. — Harry disse erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Isso pareceu chocá-lo e desconcertá-lo, Ron olhou para as três meninas e ficou ainda mais vermelho, principalmente, porque todos olhavam para ele.

— Hum... desculpe... — Seu sussurro foi ouvido por apenas os mais próximos e Harry pretendia repreendê-lo, mas Tracy se adiantou.

— Não precisamos de desculpas alguma, porque você e o que nos disse aquele dia, não existem para nós. — Ela disse com desprezo. — Estamos aqui, porque o Harry disse que era urgente e queremos ajudar, só isso importa.

— E, prefiro que não percamos tempos com coisas pequenas, Harry. Se puder ir direto ao ponto, você sabe que nosso tempo é curto. — Disse Daphne com seu rosto inexpressivo de sempre e Harry acenou.

— Ok, vocês estão certas. O que quero falar com vocês é algo importante e deveria ter sido feito antes, mas, estivemos muito envolvidos com as investigações sobre a Câmara e...

— Eu sabia! — Disse Justin se levantando do chão onde estava sentado. — Foram vocês! Eu disse a Megan! Não disse? — Ele olhou para sua melhor amiga que acenou. — Vocês mataram a basilisco!

Isso provocou um silêncio surpreso e olhos arregalados.

— O que? — Sussurros se espalharam entre todos.

— O diretor disse que um professor e alguns alunos criaram uma armadilha e mataram o basilisco. — Disse Michael exasperado. — Com certeza não foram três 2º anos, Justin.

— Bem, pois quem são esses alunos? Ou o professor? — Justin falou olhando para todos com expressão questionadora. — Harry estava investigando, foi com ele que descobrimos o que aconteceria antes mesmo que começasse.

— Bem, porque não deixamos o Harry falar, então podemos saber a verdade. — Disse Penny irritada e houve vários acenos de concordância.

Harry sorriu para a amiga antes de ficar mais sério.

— Justin está certo, fomos nós, com a ajuda do Professor Flitwick, que matamos a basilisco. — Disse Harry e expressões de espanto, exclamações de choque percorreram a todos. — Mas, não é sobre isso que quero falar e gostaria que mantivessem o sigilo sobre essa informação.

— Espere... — Foi Scheyla quem falou. — Vocês mataram um basilisco?

— Harry... — Penny parecia sem palavras.

— E, vocês detiveram o atacante? — Trevor perguntou surpreso.

— Na verdade, o Harry matou a basilisco. — Disse Terry sorrindo. — Ele não gosta de se gabar, mas, Neville e eu, apenas cobrimos suas costas e o Flitwick nem estava presente.

— Terry! — Harry exclamou exasperado. — Pessoal, isso não é importante...

— Como assim, isso não é importante? — Justin exclamou. — Eu sabia! Ah!

— Você matou um basilisco sozinho? — Trevor disse abismado.

— E, acha que não é importante? — Penny acrescentou e todos pareciam assombrados.

— Olha, eu não entrarei em detalhes e, como disse, quero que isso fique apenas entre nós, mas, o que aconteceu foi que montamos uma armadilha...

— Ideia dele. — Disse Neville divertido e Harry rosnou.

— Sim. — Suspirando ao ver seus olhares curiosos e ansiosos, Harry decidiu explicar melhor. — Olha, o que acontece é que eu percebi, logo depois do ataque ao Colin, que os aurores estavam seguindo o caminho errado, pois se focaram em tentar encontrar a basilisco e não o aluno que tinha sido vítima de Malfoy.

— Você descobriu quem ele escolheu? — Daphne perguntou curiosa. — Nós especulamos se era o filho de um inimigo ou um "amigo".

— Ah, foi o filho de um inimigo, que ele queria se vingar e tirar do seu caminho. Além disso, Malfoy, que é um dos membros do Conselho dos Governadores, queria a demissão de Dumbledore e a extinção da AP. Malfoy vem perdendo muito poder e é sobre isso que quero conversar com vocês. — Disse Harry, sério.

— Ah, mas nos conte o que aconteceu! — Lavander disse ansiosa.

— Lavander, se descobrir que alguém saiu fofocando sobre isso, ficarei muito chateado e preciso que vocês compreendam porque é importante manter entre nós o que fazemos. — Harry disse e houve muitos acenos, pois ele colocou toda a sua voz de líder.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, eu jamais fofocaria sobre algo importante assim. Prometo. — Disse Lavander estranhamente séria.

— Ok. Como eu dizia, percebi que o mais importante era encontrar esse aluno e segui-lo até a Câmara, assim, se descobriria a entrada, onde a basilisco poderia ser morta e ele salvo. — Harry explicou suavemente. — Mas, os aurores se recusaram a ouvir qualquer coisa e focaram primeiro em matar a basilisco, ignorando que alguém precisava de ajuda. Piorou depois do ataque a Caverna porque eles decidiram, sob pressão do Fudge, que a prioridade era encontrar o aluno, expulsá-lo e prendê-lo. — Sussurros e exclamações indignadas foram ouvidas. — Na verdade, mesmo um suspeito o agradaria, para poder jogar o nome no Profeta e mostrar aos críticos que ele estava agindo, sem se importar que isso destruiria a vida dessa pessoa ou se ela era culpada. — Mais raiva nos rostos de todos. — Lembrando que a pessoa, o aluno, nunca poderia ser culpada, porque isso foi uma armação do Malfoy.

— Que homem horrível e incompetente! — Penny exclamou furiosa. — Estávamos vivendo esse momento terrível de crise e ele só pensava em seu cargo?

— Você disse tudo o que sabia para os aurores, Harry? — Michael perguntou. — Sobre o elfo e tal?

— Sim, o nome dele é Dobby. — Harry disse tentando não se irritar com a expressão meio incrédula de Corner. — Na verdade, ele me deu mais algumas boas pistas e eu teria contado tudo o que descobri aos aurores se eles estivessem, primeiro, dispostos a me ouvir e, segundo, dispostos a proteger o aluno. Quando ficou claro que isso não aconteceria, decidimos nos unir com o Flitwick e, neste ponto, por precaução, eu já tinha formulado um plano.

— Harry, desde o ataque ao Colin, percebeu que precisava se preparar com antecedência, caso os aurores se mostrassem incompetentes. — Disse Neville sorrindo. — Melhor remediar do que prevenir.

— Não, Nev, é melhor prevenir do que remediar. — Disse Terry e o pessoal de origem trouxa riu.

— O que você planejou, Harry? — Perguntou Lisa curiosa.

— Bem, primeiro, eu sabia que encontrar a Câmara era quase impossível, assim, meu foco era encontrar qualquer aluno que se mostrasse suspeito, segui-lo, observá-lo e descartá-lo se fosse o caso. Segundo, matar a basilisco sozinho seria quase impossível, assim, eu precisava de ajuda e comecei pedindo-a ao Dobby. — Harry sorriu ao se lembrar de quando conversou com seu pequeno amigo a tantos meses.

— _Agora, meu plano é bem simples. — Disse Harry para ao orgulhoso elfo. — Você conhece o Jardim do Elfos? Onde ficam os elfos que não está ligado a uma família?_

— _Sim, Harry Potter, senhor, Dobby conhece e, às vezes, Dobby visita o Jardim do Elfos. — Seu sorriso aumentou. — É uma linda fazenda e tem muito trabalho, plantar, colher, maravilhoso. O elfos preferem ter uma família, mas, Dobby sabe que se sentem muito feliz lá porque podem trabalhar e os alimentos vão para o Orfanato._

— _Sim, isso é muito legal e quero muito visitar o lugar assim que possível. Dobby, você sabe que a fazenda foi doada por meu bisavô Henry aos elfos domésticos, para que eles tivessem um lar para viver e trabalhar? — Harry questionou._

— _Senhor Henry era seu bisavô? — Dobby arregalou os olhos. — Dobby não sabia disso. Tem um retrato dele na fazenda, mas, Dobby nunca falou com o Senhor Henry. Os elfos gostam muito do Sr. Henry, Dobby sabe disso._

— _Tem um retrato dele lá? Que curioso. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Bom, talvez, isso nos ajude. Dobby, preciso que vá até a fazenda e descubra se eles têm galinheiros, se têm galos e que comece a criá-los._

— _Galos? — Dobby arregalou os olhos._

— _Sim, são eles que matam os basiliscos. — Harry disse ansioso. — Se não houver, eu quero que você diga que eles devem começar a criá-los. Façam mais galinheiros, uns 40 ou 50 mais ou menos para que possamos ter muitos galos jovens._

— _Dobby não entende, Harry Potter, senhor. — Ele parecia confuso._

— _Galos adultos e fortes, podem matar a basilisco, mas, sinto que será a minha adaga que a matará, por isso a magia insistiu que a trouxesse. No entanto, galos jovens a enfraquecerá, Dobby e, então, poderei usar a adaga. E, têm que ser muitos porque, quando a basilisco sentir suas presenças, tentará matá-los e isso os assustará, eles cantarão por instinto de sobrevivência sem precisarem ser forçados, o que não faria efeito. — Explicou Harry que vinha pensando nisso desde que Dumbledore falou sobre o assunto. — Preciso que você, com a ajuda dos outros elfos, criem e cuidem deles para mim, Dobby e, no momento certo, eu te chamarei e pedirei que os traga para mim. Você faria isso? Me ajudaria a matar a basilisco?_

— _Dobby ajuda, mas... Dobby acha isso perigoso, Harry Potter. — Dobby torcia as mãos ansioso._

— _E é, Dobby, mas, às vezes, temos que fazer isso, superar nossos medos e seguir nossos instintos. O que sua magia lhe diz, Dobby? — Harry falou baixinho. — O que ela diz que você deve fazer?_

 _Dobby arregalou os olhos e parecia emocionado._

— _A magia de Dobby não está escravizada, Harry Potter, apenas Dobby está e todos os dias ela diz para fazer uma coisa e Dobby nunca pode atendê-la. — Ele fungou tristemente. — A magia de Dobby diz que devo proteger Harry Potter, por isso Dobby foi procurá-lo no verão._

— _E agora? O que ela diz agora? — Harry perguntou suavemente._

— _Agora, a magia de Dobby diz que Harry Potter está certo e que Dobby deve ajudá-lo com os pequenos galos. — Dobby disse erguendo o queixo com orgulho._

— _Bom. Você entendeu tudo o que deve fazer? — Harry perguntou e Dobby acenou. — Seja cuidadoso e não seja pego. Ok? — Dobby voltou a acenar. — Peça ajuda aos outros elfos, mas não dê informações do que faremos, é muito perigoso. Ok? — Dobby acenou. — De lembranças minhas ao meu vovô Henry? — Mais uma vez ele acenou. — Obrigado, Dobby, de verdade. Por tudo._

— _De nada, Harry Potter._

— Bem, foi isso. — Harry disse e todos ficaram em silêncio o encarando. — Todos esses meses, Dobby cuidou dos galinheiros e criou os galos jovens.

— E, você matou o basilisco com sua adaga? — Sussurrou Megan meio pálida.

— Sim. — Harry disse como se não fosse algo impressionante. — É uma adaga antiga feita por um dos Altos Elfos que presenteou um dos meus antepassados e conserva o seu poder. Senti ela me chamar quando a encontrei em meu cofre, a magia me dizia para mantê-la comigo o tempo todo. Quando descobrimos sobre a basilisco, percebi porque ela era importante.

— Porque fica chamando o monstro de ela? — Perguntou Ron, confuso.

— Porque é uma cobra. — Disse Harry sem perder a compostura, estava ficando bom em mentir. — De qualquer forma, neste ponto, eu não planejava matar a basilisco, era uma precaução. Eu tinha decidido encontrar o aluno, segui-lo e informar aos aurores, claro, eu ofereceria os galos para ajudá-los a matar a basilisco. Mas, quando soube, em janeiro, que o Ministério pretendia prender o aluno, a não ser que as provas de controle mental fossem muito claras, decidi agir por conta própria e tive o apoio de Terry, Neville e Flitwick.

— Porque não pediu nossa ajuda? — Scheyla parecia chateada. — Eu te ajudaria. E, se algo acontecesse com você? Mamãe ficará louca quando souber disso tudo.

— Não contei porque era um plano que não se exigia montes de pessoas e, na verdade, quanto mais pessoas soubessem, mais riscos tínhamos de o plano falhar. — Harry disse, ignorando a menção a tia Trissie. — Lembrem-se que Hogwarts estava cheia de caçadores e de aurores, todos observando tudo com atenção. Além disso, o aluno ou a pessoa que o controlava poderia perceber alguma coisa, um único olhar diferente e tudo estaria perdido. A discrição era o ponto mais importante na investigação, porque o atacante poderia tentar eliminar qualquer pessoa que ele julgasse que o estivesse investigando ou mesmo o aluno que controlava.

— Claro! Se eliminasse esse aluno, poderia passar para outro e a investigação começaria da estaca zero. — Disse Penny de olhos arregalados.

— Exatamente. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Bem, quem era o aluno e o atacante? — Perguntou Padma preocupada.

— O aluno está bem e isso é tudo o que direi sobre isso. — Harry disse em tom que não aceitava discussão. — O atacante era Voldemort.

Exclamações de choque se espalharam e todos empalideceram e estremeceram.

— Mas, como? Ele voltou? — Sussurrou Justin assustado.

— Sim e, mais uma vez, tentava recuperar o seu corpo. — Harry disse sem explicar sobre o diário, Tom Riddle ou horcrux. — Como disse, Malfoy escolheu esse aluno e plantou um objeto escuro de Voldemort nele durante o verão. Com esse objeto, o aluno foi controlado por Voldemort e, sem saber, abriu a Câmara Secreta e controlou a basilisco.

— Merlin! E, ele não sabia de nada? — Perguntou Tracy chocada com a ideia de ser usada assim.

— Não. E, mesmo que sua magia estivesse lutando, ela também estava enfraquecendo. Voldemort, por meio desse objeto estava roubando a essência de vida desse aluno e, quando o matasse completamente, ele teria um novo corpo. — Harry disse sombrio.

— Isso é magia negra! — Michael disse e MacMillan acenou.

— Com certeza. Me admira que esse aluno sobreviveu. — Disse o garoto Hufflepuff, engolindo em seco.

— Ele é forte e tem uma magia impressionante. — Harry disse. — Quando eu enfrentei Voldemort, ele lutou ao meu lado e me ajudou a vencê-lo. Mas, não se enganem, Voldemort não está morto, apenas fugiu mais uma vez e continuará a tentar recuperar o seu corpo.

Todos acenaram e pareciam meio apavorados pela ideia terrível.

— Nos conte como descobriu o aluno e encontrou a Câmara. — Pediu Justin.

— E, matou a basilisco. — Disse Dean de olhos arregalados.

— Eu percebi que um aluno se destacava. — Harry disse. — Ele estava muito tenso, fez algumas coisas incomuns e decidi segui-lo, apenas para ter certeza. Para minha surpresa, ele me levou direto a entrada da Câmara e, quando me dei conta, o ouvi conversando com a basilisco. Depois disso, chamei os dois e Flitwick que, infelizmente, não pode vir até nós em tempo. Seguimos o aluno e descemos até a Câmara, onde nos escondemos, ela é enorme, então, não tivemos problemas com isso. Esperamos Voldemort sair e matamos a Fr... a basilisco, com os galos e a adaga, logo depois, o professor chegou e montamos uma armadilha para Voldemort. Esperamos até ele voltar a descer até a Câmara e conseguimos vencê-lo e expulsá-lo mais uma vez.

— Oh, aposto que fui muito mais emocionante que isso. — Disse Seamus sorrindo. — Nos conte mais detalhes!

— Isso não é uma aventura, Seamus. — Disse Neville irritado. — Pessoas estão petrificadas, ausentes dessa reunião, alias. Descobrimos que na primeira vez que a Câmara foi aberta por Voldemort, que era estudante aqui, uma garota morreu. A fantasma do banheiro, Myrtle, foi assassinada por Voldemort e nunca descobriram o que ele fez. Pior, Hagrid levou a culpa, apenas porque foi visto com alguns dos seus animais perigosos e acabou expulso, teria sido preso se Dumbledore não interferisse.

Todos arregalaram os olhos chocados.

— Vocês precisam entender que o que aconteceu no ano passado e esse ano, não é uma simples aventura emocionante. — Harry disse suavemente. — Estamos em guerra e, se tiver que lutar a cada ano para que Voldemort não recupere o seu corpo, eu lutarei. Se quiserem ajudar, precisam mostrar que entendem a gravidade disso e que estão dispostos a fazer mais. No entanto, esse é um assunto para outro momento, o que quero conversar com vocês são outras coisas. Antes, volto a frisar a importância do sigilo...

— Porque isso? — Ron o interrompeu. — Quer dizer, você não gostaria que todos soubessem o que você fez? Que é um herói? Ser famoso?

— Não. — Harry respondeu secamente. — Não tenho motivos para comemorar, como disse o Neville e, a única coisa boa em tudo isso, é que o aluno está bem e... ninguém morreu. — Ele desviou o olhar levemente tentando apagar a imagem do rosto de Lockhart da mente. — E, o motivo principal para que as pessoas não saibam a verdade, é porque eu quero que elas me subestimem. Quero que me vejam como um garoto de 12 anos fraco e não se preparem muito para tentarem me matar, pois assim, falharão.

— Isso é inteligente. — Disse Trevor acenando.

— Sim, mas, você fala como que esperasse montes de bruxos tentando te matar. — Disse Parvati preocupada.

— Bem, eu contei a vocês o que aconteceu nos últimos dois anos e, ao contrário do resto do mundo bruxo, sabemos que Voldemort está vivo e tentando se recuperar. — Disse Harry dando de ombros. — Quando isso acontecer, ele terá muitos comensais da morte livres, prontos para seguirem as suas ordens e quem vocês acham que eles tentarão matar primeiro?

— Você. — Disse Scheyla de olhos arregalados. — Harry...

— E, é por isso que estou treinando. — Harry suspirou se sentindo mais velho que todos os presentes, apesar de ser, provavelmente, o mais jovem, com exceção da Ginny. — Eu estou treinando e é por isso que posso matar um basilisco, na verdade, lembro-me de lhes aconselhar a treinarem mais Defesa e se prepararem para o que está por vir.

Harry viu algumas expressões constrangidas.

— Mas, tivemos um professor terrível! — Mandy protestou chateada. — Devemos estar muito atrasados.

— Sim. — Terry respondeu. — Mas, vocês podem estudar sozinhos, nós fazemos isso e não somos tão bons em Defesa como o Harry, mas, não estamos atrasados.

— A AP prometeu que em breve teremos um bom professor. — Disse Penny séria. — Eles sabem das reclamações sobre o Lockhart e, com sua fuga, encontrar alguém se tornou ainda mais urgente. O problema é que não é um cargo fácil de se preencher, porque existe um boato de que ele foi amaldiçoado.

— O que? — Harry se mostrou confuso.

— Sim, nós ouvimos sobre isso. — George disse e vários alunos acenaram. — Tem uns 25 anos que nenhum professor dura mais que um ano, ou ele morre ou desaparece, se demite ou algo assim.

— Eu não sabia disso. — Terry franziu o cenho. — Por isso ninguém quer o cargo?

— Sim. — Respondeu Penny. — A AP e o Conselho estão tentando encontrar um professor estrangeiro que aceite trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts.

— Bem, mas não existe uma maneira de se descobrir se realmente existe uma maldição e quebrá-la? — Susan disse exasperada. — Se for verdade, o próximo professor não dura mais que um ano outra vez.

Ninguém respondeu e Harry trocou um sorriso com Terry e Neville. Nestas horas, a ausência da Hermione ficava mais evidente, ela já estaria planejando pesquisar sobre o assunto assim que ele surgisse.

— Olha, vamos nos concentrar no motivo pelo qual eu lhes chamei aqui. — Harry disse e recebeu vários acenos. — Vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, porque é importante manter o sigilo e que devem começar a treinar por si mesmos ao em vez de esperarem por um professor. Seguindo em frente, temos outro problema que é urgente agora e preciso da ajuda de vocês. Primeiro, quem de vocês conhece e já começou a aprender oclumência?

Michael, Padma, Parvati, MacMillan e Susan ergueram o braço e o número pequeno desconcertou o Harry.

— Pensei que haveriam mais de vocês. — Ele disse confuso.

— O que é oclumência? — Perguntou Owen que estava sentado ao lado do Zane e Hunter.

— Deixa que eu explico. — Disse Terry e rapidamente explicou a todos que ainda não sabiam, o que era e sua importância.

— Lembro-me de vocês comentando sobre isso quando discutíamos os privilégios dos alunos puros. — Disse Penny pensativa. — Por falar nisso, as invasões das aulas extras dos 6º e 7º anos estão correndo perfeitamente.

— Isso é bom. — Harry disse. — Já são dois anos e ninguém tentou nos barrar ou pareceu perceber alguma coisa. E, é sobre isso que quero falar. Está na hora de nos infiltramos no Ministério e Suprema Corte, assim, como nos infiltramos em Hogwarts. Aqui, graças aos nossos movimentos, as aulas, a biblioteca, áreas comuns, corredores, vem melhorando pouco a pouco.

— E, nem tivemos que fazer muito. — Disse Penny sorrindo. — Apenas nos unimos, mantivemos o segredo, protestamos e ajudamos alguns adultos dispostos a nos apoiar. O que você está planejando agora, chefe?

Harry sorriu para a sua piscadela que ninguém, além de Neville e Terry, entenderam.

— Bem, além do absurdo das atitudes aqui em Hogwarts, sabemos que o Ministro tem feito um péssimo trabalho ao cuidar do nosso mundo. As demissões feitas por causa da crise financeira foram desumanas, se não fosse a GER ou as Fazendas Potters contratando, o Natal de montes de famílias teriam sido terríveis. — Disse Harry.

— Harry. — Susan falou suavemente e Harry acenou para que ela continuasse.

— Bem, minha tia é a Chefe do Departamento de Leis e explicou para minha família que o Ministro criou uma Secretaria de Cortes das Despesas do Ministério. A intenção era encontrar maneiras de economizar, afinal, as multas e indenizações causaram a quase falência do Ministério. — Explicou Susan objetivamente. — No entanto, minha tia ficou muito zangada com a pessoa que ele colocou no comando da Secretaria, Madame Umbridge, que decidiu cortar dezenas de empregos e os salários dos funcionários que continuaram, além de acabar com as horas extras. Umbridge despediu todos os funcionários nascidos trouxas e muitos mestiços, cortou os salários e horas extras de todos os mestiços e alguns puros de família sem importância. Minha tia também disse que os funcionários que ficaram em vários dos departamentos são muito incompetentes porque, normalmente, apenas davam ordens aos seus subordinados e que seus salários, por serem puros, não foram cortados. E, eles têm os salários mais altos no Ministério.

As exclamações de indignação foram ouvidas por todo o Covil.

— Isso não me surpreende. — Disse Harry sombrio. — Essa Madame Umbridge é quem criou o Pacote de Leis Anti-Lobisomem e com o que aconteceu na Travessa, sei que sua intenção é exigir que leis mais duras sejam criadas contra eles. Inclusive a recriação dos acampamentos de concentração para mantê-los trancados.

— O que? — Lisa ficou pálida e indignada, Dean tinha uma expressão raivosa.

— Isso é um absurdo! — Disse ele.

— Sim, realmente é e, neste momento, não podemos impedir e precisamos mudar isso. — Disse Harry seriamente. — A Suprema Corte tem 50 membros e cada um deles tem filhos ou netos estudando aqui em Hogwarts. Cada um deles, os que não são puristas declarados, claro, serão abordados por meus guardiões e nós faremos o mesmo aqui, em Hogwarts, com seus filhos e netos.

— E o que falaremos a eles? — Megan perguntou tímida.

— Vamos conhecê-los, descobrir se são puristas ou não e, aqueles que não forem, explicaremos nossos planos, projetos e os convidaremos a fazer parte. Nos tornaremos os seus amigos e lhe pediremos para convencer seus pais e avós a nos apoiar. — Harry explicou.

— Mas, não seria errado sermos amigos deles por interesse? — Perguntou Justin meio contrariado.

— Não mentiremos para ninguém. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Além disso, todos somos amigos dos nossos amigos por interesse. — Disse Tracy divertida. — Eu sou a amiga da Daphne porque ela é tão fria e dura, afasta qualquer um que queira ser idiota conosco na nossa casa. Acreditem, não é porque ela é engraçada que somos amigas.

Isso provocou risos meios contidos.

— O que a Tracy quer dizer é que, além de afeto, relações de amizades também tem interesses egoístas ou então, todos seriamos amigos de todo mundo. — Daphne disse friamente. — Mas, Harry, você deve se lembrar que em um jogo desse, o outro lado também tem interesses, precisamos estar dispostos a dar o que eles querem.

— Exato. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Eu já tinha pensado nisso. Meus negócios estão indo muito bem e crescendo. Vocês têm pais que tem suas próprias empresas e os membros da Suprema Corte tem a deles. Os meus adultos, fora de Hogwarts, tentarão descobrir como se aproximar e o que cada um deles precisa, podemos fazer o mesmo aqui.

— Você quer comprar seus apoios? — Ron perguntou com o cenho franzido.

— Não! — Harry suspirou irritado.

— Se trata de uma forma de socializar, Weasley. — Michael explicou. — Você se aproxima e faz amizade, oferece sociedade, serviços ou se torna cliente. Você pode fazer isso de muitas maneiras, por exemplo, ir a uma festa e conversar com diversas pessoas diferentes, ser engraçado, gentil e não esquecível, assim, se um dia, aquela pessoa precisa de um advogado, como o meu pai, ela se lembrará dele.

— Isso. — Harry acenou. — Não se trata de comprar apoio ou votos, pressionar ou ameaçar e não vamos mentir. Faremos amizades com essas pessoas e diremos a verdade, não vamos fingir sermos amigos porque queremos a sua ajuda. Não quero fazer nada imoral ou antiético.

— No entanto, precisamos fazer alguma coisa. O lado purista é muito unido, porque tem uma bandeira. — Disse Terry. — Essa bandeira é a discriminação e o desejo que nascidos trouxas e mestiços sejam expulsos ou não tenham os mesmos direitos que os puros. Nós, nascidos trouxas, mestiços e puros não puristas, não concordamos, mas não nos unimos para mudar nada. Seja na política ou nas leis, tudo continua como sempre foi e são os puros que mantêm os privilégios.

— Eu acho uma boa ideia, na teoria. — Daphne disse. — Mas, você sabe que nós não poderemos ajudar, pois estaríamos nos colocando em risco em nossa casa. E, eu particularmente não posso tentar influenciar o meu pai, pois, apesar de declaradamente neutro, ele preferiria apoiar os puristas do que nós.

— Eu sei disso Daphne e entendo. Eu te chamei aqui, para que acompanhem as nossas ações e para que nos ajude com estratégias. — Harry acenou para o Terry. — Aqui está a lista com os nomes dos 50 membros da Suprema Corte. Acredito que você e outros puros, devam conhecer seus sobrenomes e se têm um filho ou neto aqui na escola. Precisamos descobrir quem eles são, dividir os alvos entre nós e pesquisá-los, observá-los, para decidir como nos aproximaremos de cada um deles. Por exemplo, Allen Finley, que é capitão do time de quadribol da Hufflepuff, seu avô é um membro da Suprema Corte, Albert Finley.

— Eu conheço o Allen. — Disse Trevor dividindo uma lista com a Penny. — Ele é um cara legal.

— Bem, seu avô deu uma declaração muito legal logo depois do ataque ao Beco Diagonal. — Disse Harry. — Ele disse que quer criar mais leis contra a discriminação e que espera o apoio de seus colegas.

— Isso seria incrível! — Penny disse ansiosa. — Se os atos de discriminação se tornarem crime, teremos um avanço incrível! Mesmo os salários discrepantes podem ser denunciados e as condições de trabalho poderiam ser melhoradas.

— Sabemos que Finley não é purista e podemos nos aproximar de Allen, ainda que seu avô não parece precisar de incentivo. — Disse Harry pensativo.

— Ainda, podemos criar uma rede de informações e conhecimento, esses alunos não devem ficar alienados da verdade de como é o mundo. — Disse Terry. — Assim como vocês ouviram a verdade e estão dispostos a ajudar, se espalharmos mais e mais os fatos, haverá mais pessoas querendo participar desta corrente.

— Acho isso muito legal e quero ajudar. — Disse Mandy. — O que fazemos?

— Primeiro, quem sabe se existem alunos com esses sobrenomes na escola? — Harry perguntou olhando para os colegas puros.

— Eu conheço... talvez 22 sobrenomes que com certeza estão aqui, mas, 6... não, 8, são puristas ou neutros. — Disse Daphne e disse o nome de cada um.

Terry se levantou e usando um marcador já preparado escreveu o nome e casa que ela mencionou, grifando aqueles puristas e colocando um asterisco nos neutros.

— Acredito que os neutros não devam ser descartados completamente, podemos descobrir mais e, quem sabe, eles estejam dispostos a influenciar seus pais. — Harry disse. — Mais alguém?

— Sim. — Michael disse. — Tem mais 6 que eu conheço, além do que a Daphne falou. — E falou os seus nomes.

— Eu conheço mais 4. — Acrescentou MacMillan.

— Hum... — Susan olhou para a lista e os nomes ditos. — Acho que só faltou o Parkinson, mas o idiota se colocou na cadeia, assim, não conta. Soube que Everett ficou com a vaga, mas ele não tem nenhuma criança em Hogwarts.

— Ok, são 32 de 50, mas, 5 são puristas e 6 são neutros. — Terry disse. — São 21 alunos, é um número muito bom, até porque, sabemos que os 29 que sobraram não são todos puristas, eles apenas não têm crianças em Hogwarts.

— Se conseguirmos que seus pais e avós concordem com as mudanças de leis será um grande passo. — Harry disse. — Venceremos essa guerra sem precisar pegar em armas, apenas com inteligência e criatividade.

— Traremos todos aqui e contaremos a realidade? Pediremos ajuda? — Perguntou Lisa.

— Hum, acredito que isso exige mais sutileza. — Harry falou pensativo. — Pensei em descobrir primeiro suas opiniões e ações em relação aos nascidos trouxas. Seria terrível trazer aqui alguém como Melrose.

Alguns resmungos foram ouvidos do seu time.

— Ou o Zacharias Smith. — Disse Hannah com uma careta que muitos imitaram.

— Acredito que a sutileza é importante. — Daphne acrescentou. — Depois de observarmos e descobrirmos suas crenças, devemos nos aproximar deles em dois ou três. Conversar e comentar sobre o ataque no Beco, por exemplo, ou as demissões do Ministério, observar suas reações e opiniões. Depois, diremos como Harry Potter está tentando convencer a Suprema Corte a aprovar leis mais justas, proteger os discriminados e influenciar o Ministério a pagar salários iguais a todos.

— Espere, precisamos dizer isso? Quer dizer... — Harry estava desconcertado.

— Potter, quem você acha que pode motivá-los a se envolver? Weasley? — Daphne disse sincera. — Será o seu nome que os farão olhar com interesse e se engajarem. E, se os seus adultos se envolverem e, acredito que inclui Sirius Black, um sobrenome importante, tornará esse plano ainda mais possível de ter sucesso. Quando esses alunos ouvirem que você se importa, que quer apoiar essas mudanças e pretende, junto com Black, lutar por isso, eles ouvirão com mais atenção, contarão aos seus pais que também estarão mais atentos e refletirão se devem ou não ir contra Harry Potter.

— Ela está certa. — Disse Michael. — Meu pai é um elitista e os sobrenomes Black e Potter, o faria se engajar na causa facilmente, ainda que ele tentasse aparentar neutralidade para não desagradar o outro lado.

— Esse é um problema. — Disse MacMillan. — Se tornar um apoiador de Potter, o torna inimigo dos puristas e isso pode ser perigoso ou trazer prejuízos às empresas.

— Bem, primeiro, eu entendo que meu nome possa atrair um maior interesse inicial, mas, precisamos focar em nossa bandeira. — Disse Harry firmemente. — Não serei para a nossa causa o que era Voldemort para a deles! Todos podemos liderar, aqui e lá fora, todos podemos inspirar os outros se acreditarmos na verdade do que dissermos. Assim, não quero ninguém pensando ou dizendo que as pessoas devem seguir ou se tornar um apoiador de Harry Potter, quero que digam que devemos ser apoiadores da justiça e igualdade. — Todos acenaram de olhos meio arregalados ou sorrindo ao ouvirem suas palavras veementes. — Segundo, perigos haverão enquanto tipos como Malfoy estiverem livres para circular livremente e atacar covardemente qualquer um que queira tirar do seu caminho. Por isso é tão importante tirarmos o poder político e legal desses puros puristas. Terceiro, sobre prejuízos econômicos, é aí que entra os meus negócios ou os do meu padrinho. Se alguém que apoiar a nossa causa sofrer alguma retaliação em seus negócios, nós os ajudaremos com sociedade, matérias primas ou até empréstimos.

— Essa é uma excelente ideia. — Susan disse sorrindo. — Harry, se você tirar o poder econômico dessas famílias puras antigas, muito do seu poder no Ministério ou Suprema Corte diminuirá.

— Exatamente o que eu pensei e já tenho alguns planos em andamento para Malfoy. — Harry sorriu com malícia. — Acredito que ele tem que pagar pelo que fez aqui e na Travessa.

— O que?

— Na Travessa?

— Mas pensei que tinha sido os lobisomens que tentaram invadir e tomar o lugar. — Disse Michael surpreso.

— Michael, espero que não pretenda passar essas informações para o seu pai se beneficiar. É importante mantermos o sigilo, pois poderiam prejudicar muitas pessoas. — Disse Harry muito sério.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, eu acredito e prezo o que estamos tentando fazer e não concordo com meus pais, além disso, ele já tem muito dinheiro. — Disse Michael sincero.

— Bem, eu não posso dar detalhes, pois são informações sigilosas, mas posso lhes dizer que o que aconteceu na Travessa foi uma armadilha. — Harry disse com uma careta. — Meu padrinho esteve comprando muitos imóveis na Travessa.

— Nós soubemos disso, fez muito o jornal essa notícia, dizia que ele retomaria os antigos negócios dos Blacks. — Disse Tracy ironicamente.

— Meu padrinho nunca foi um Black verdadeiro, era um Gryffindor, melhor amigo de um Potter, meu padrinho. Pensem por um momento, vocês acreditam que meus pais escolheriam ele para ser o meu padrinho se Sirius não fosse de confiança? — Harry perguntou e muitos arregalaram os olhos.

— Mas... então porque prenderam ele se era óbvio que não poderia ser culpado? — Perguntou Megan confusa.

— Pelo mesmo motivo que meu pai e o do Dean foram assassinados. O Ministério é uma bagunça que perpetua a discriminação da nossa sociedade e fazem isso legalmente. — Disse Lisa com raiva.

— Exatamente. No caso do meu padrinho, o péssimo trabalho dos aurores e a desumanidade da Ministra, foi acompanhada da discriminação por seu sobrenome. Bem, retomando, quando os aurores não aceitaram o Sirius para o treinamento auror, que era o seu sonho quando jovem, ele decidiu seguir os passos de seu tio... — Harry explicou sobre os negócios e a herança que Sirius recebeu. — Ele teve a ideia quando a Travessa foi invadida pelos aurores, comprar os prédios, reformá-los e vender para a GER construir lojas. Sirius também queria fazer uma boate no estilo trouxa, ele ama coisas trouxas.

— Uau! Uma boate! — Mandy exclamou e ao ver os olhares confusos dos puristas lhes explicou o que era.

— E, podemos ir e dançar por horas e horas? — Daphne perguntou, pois adorava as aulas de ginástica e dança da professora Charlie.

— Sim! É maravilhoso! Toca todos os tipos de música para dançar, claro, e as luzes, todo mundo na pista. Uma energia de tirar o fôlego! — Mandy explicou sorridente.

— Como sabe disso? — Morag perguntou curiosa.

— Oh! Eu fugi com uma prima minha até uma boate quando estávamos de férias em Porto Rico. — Disse ela com sotaque espanhol. — Nós apenas espiamos e foi incrível, claro que não podíamos entrar, o segurança nunca permitiria, mas só de ver de fora, foi incrível.

— Ele ainda pretende fazer isso, Harry. Seu padrinho ainda fará essa boate? — Tracy perguntou ansiosa.

— Sim, mas agora, por causa da demora de se resolver as questões da Travessa, ele decidiu construí-la em outro lugar. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Ele comprou o Caldeirão Furado em sociedade com o dono da GER e reformará o lugar transformando-o na Boate Black.

Houve alguns gritos de comemoração e palmas, mas Harry viu a expressão triste de Hannah.

— Sinto muito, Hannah, pelo que aconteceu com o seu tio e pelas mudanças no Caldeirão. — Disse Harry e todos ficaram sério.

— Tudo bem, Harry. — Ela disse dando de ombros. — Quem matou meu tio avô foram aqueles loucos e foi o meu pai quem decidiu vender o Pub. Minha mãe e eu pedimos que ele não vendesse, poderíamos reformar e assumir o lugar, quer dizer, seria um ótimo lugar para trabalhar nas férias de verão e tio Tom me prometeu deixar o Pub de herança... — Hannah percebeu que estava falando demais e corou constrangida. — Desculpe, hum... fico feliz por seu padrinho, essa boate parece que vai ser bem legal.

— Bem, se no futuro você decidir abrir um Pub, pode procurar o dono da GER, tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz em te ajudar. — Disse Neville sorrindo.

— Eu concordo. — Disse Harry tentando disfarçar o sorriso. — Agora, voltando aos planos do Sirius, sua ideia era ganhar dinheiro e gerar mais empregos, transformar a Travessa no que é o Beco hoje. Na sexta passada, ele tinha um encontro com alguns donos de prédios, queria convencê-los a vender, mas ele descobriu que os donos eram os lobisomens e que todos queriam sociedade.

— Como eles poderiam ser os donos se o Ministério não permite que os lobisomens tenham propriedade? — Perguntou Penny surpresa.

— Eles estavam na Travessa do Tranco, o lugar nunca foi cuidado pelo Ministério, muito menos o fundão, mais conhecido como Chiqueiro. — Explicou Terry. — Pelo que Sirius contou ao Harry, os lobisomens se aproveitaram do caos no fim da última guerra, quando todos fugiam desesperado depois do desaparecimento de Voldemort, para assumir o lugar. Havia uma entrada no paredão do fundo e seus clientes eram lobisomens, em sua maioria.

— O fato é, que eles souberam dos planos do Sirius para renovar o lugar, ainda que houve um boato de que meu padrinho manteria negócios escusos por traz dos negócios de fachada, mas isso é mentira. Então, Sirius disse que concordava com a sociedade, desde que não cometessem mais crimes. — Disse Harry fazendo algumas alterações para não envolver a Operação dos aurores.

— E eles concordaram? — Dean perguntou ansioso.

— Na mesma hora. — Harry sorriu. — Na verdade, eles só queriam um meio de subsistência para alimentar suas matilhas que estão passando fome no inverno. No entanto, nem todos eram bons ou concordavam com um trabalho que renderia um salário ou uma porcentagem sobre os lucros. Sirius não sabia, mas um dos líderes, Todd Egan havia feito um acordo com Greyback e Malfoy...

— O que? — As expressões de choque nas crianças puristas exigiu uma explicação sobre quem era Greyback. Terry rapidamente resumiu sua história e todos empalideceram. — Assim, o plano do Malfoy era matar o Sirius para conseguir colocar a mão em sua herança e fez um acordo com Greyback, mas, ele e Egan o traíram oferecendo sociedade ao Sirius.

— Uau... — Sussurraram, alguns chocados ou enojados com tudo que ouviam.

— Então, Sirius disse que aceitaria sociedade com Egan, T e Gun, mas não Greyback, por tudo o que contamos sobre ele. — Harry continuou. — Mas, Egan e Greyback tinham seu próprio acordo, se Sirius dissesse não, eles o matariam e aceitariam o acordo com o Malfoy. Além disso, eles tiveram essa ideia brilhante de invadir outros prédios da Travessa e aumentar seus territórios, mas, a Travessa estava sendo observada e, se eles fossem apenas dois ou três, talvez, não chamassem a atenção. No entanto, mais de 50 bruxos atraíram os vigias, que chamaram os aurores, inclusive os que estavam aqui em Hogwarts e eles começaram uma batalha. Egan quase matou o Sirius com sua espada. E, instigou os seus homens a atacar os aurores, Greyback e Malfoy fugiram, T, Gun e seus homens lutaram desesperadamente para fugirem, pois não queriam invadir nada. No fim, alguns dos lobisomens da matilha do Gun foram presos.

— E, agora os aurores estão perseguindo os lobisomens e pretendem endurecer as leis? Mas, isso é muito injusto. — Disse Lisa indignada.

— Pelo que entendi, as ordens são para não prender ninguém que não for comprovadamente um dos que estiveram na Travessa, mas, os aurores farão batidas, atormentarão e perseguirão os lobisomens e temo que eles os maltratem ou prendam e os obrigue a confessar. — Harry disse. — No mundo trouxa isso acontece e sabemos que aqui o sistema não é muito confiável. Além disso, temos essa Umbridge com suas leis ficando mais rígidas e tudo isso por causa do Malfoy, Greyback e Egan. Os três escaparam da justiça, infelizmente e não podemos fazer nada, mas podemos ajudar os lobisomens.

— Você tem uma ideia de como podemos protegê-los? — Dean perguntou ansioso.

— Alguns sim, tenho um plano e preciso que entendam a gravidade do que vou lhes contar. — Harry disse e acenou para Terry que moveu a varinha para ter certeza que não seriam ouvidos. — Se o Ministério descobrisse o que pretendemos fazer, tentaria no impedir ou pior.

Todos acenaram percebendo a gravidade da situação e Harry explicou sobre a ilha, sem dar a localização ou o nome.

— Você criará um lar para eles? Com casa, trabalho e escola? — Perguntou Scheyla de olhos arregalados.

— Sim. Tenho pessoas entrando em contato com a comunidade lobisomem e tentando convencê-los a aceitar a nossa ajuda. Se isso acontecer, nas próximas semanas, eles poderão se mudar para a Ilha dos Lobos e começar a reconstruir as cabanas, iniciar as plantações e criar os animais. Estarão escondidos e protegidos do Ministério e de Voldemort, quando ele voltar. — Harry disse ignorando os olhares de espanto. — Eles querem se encontrar com o dono da Ilha para ter certeza que não é uma brincadeira ou alguém tentando machucá-los, assim, quando me reunir com eles, espero convencê-los.

— Precisamos também nos juntar para apoiá-los. — Disse Terry suavemente. — Pensamos bastante e sabemos que eles são muito orgulhosos e não aceitam caridade. No entanto, precisamos pensar em maneiras de ajudá-los, talvez doando roupas, livros e objetos essenciais que não usamos mais. As matilhas têm muitas crianças e podemos doar brinquedos também. Assim, pensamos em coordenar entre nós um grupo para organizar o recolhimento desses produtos.

— Como não queremos que chamem de caridade, pensamos em criar uma espécie de grupo de apoio dos alunos de Hogwarts para os alunos da Escola Stronghold. — Neville falou. — Talvez uma espécie de bem-vindos.

— Essa é uma grande ideia! — Penny disse animada. — Podemos chamar de Comitê dos Alunos, passaremos com cuidado entre os alunos de toda a escola, pedindo doações, não podemos falar sobre a Ilha, mas diremos que é para o Orfanato dos Abortos ou crianças com renda baixa. Então, enviamos como um presente de boas-vindas aos novos moradores da Ilha Lobo.

— Quando verem que são presentes para as crianças estudarem, brincarem e se vestirem, os adultos não recusarão, principalmente, porque veio de outras crianças. — Disse Claire, artilheira do time reserva. — Isso é um bom plano.

— Harry, deixe que cuidamos disso, se for feito pelos alunos mais velhos e uma monitora, tem mais chances de recebermos mais doações. — Disse Penny ansiosa por começar.

— Ok. Temos também que passar, com sutileza, a verdade do que aconteceu na Travessa naquela noite, para que os membros da Suprema Corte recebam essas informações dos seus filhos e netos. Se eles souberem que os lobisomens são inocentes, talvez não votem para endurecer as leis. — Harry pensativo. — Daphne, você poderia dar algumas dicas de como cada um deve agir e qual a melhor maneira de abordar os alunos?

Daphne concordou e lhes aconselhou sobre como agir com as crianças de famílias mágicas antigas. Todos ouviram com atenção e alguns anotaram.

— Eu tentarei me aproximar de alguns desses nomes neutros que estão na Slytherin, mas, posso lhes dizer que a maioria não se envolverá. Neutralidade é algo ensinado desde o berço e muitas vezes esconde a verdade sobre o que pensam. — Disse ela sem emoção.

— Bem, como dividimos isso? Quem se aproxima de quem? — Perguntou Mandy.

Rapidamente, eles dividiram entre si os alunos, combinando que casa e faixa etária eram os melhores critérios ou seria estranho se aproximar deles.

— Mas, lembrem-se. — Daphne reforçou. — Observem primeiro com atenção e procurem a melhor abordagem. Harry, acredito que esse movimento deveria seguir na direção dos filhos de funcionários do Ministério, principalmente os Chefes de Departamentos.

— Eu concordo. — Harry disse. — Cedric, por exemplo, seu pai é o Chefe do Departamento de Regulação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Eu pretendo falar com ele pessoalmente e ver se consigo que converse com o seu pai e tente influenciá-lo a não maltratar os lobisomens. Mas, não falarei sobre a Ilha ou nossos planos, precisamos ter certeza de que eles estão engajados 100% para confiar neles com essas informações vitais.

— Isso é importante. — Neville complementou. — Não adianta parecerem concordar, eles têm que estar dispostos a se envolver e manter segredos, como nós. Se apenas mostrarem simpatia, não podem ser confiados com informações importantes e confidenciais.

— Pessoal, isso é muito importante, estou confiando na seriedade de todos porque acredito em vocês e porque sei muito bem que não posso fazer todas essas mudanças sem ajuda. E, porque sei que todos aqui se importam. — Harry disse os encarando seriamente, todos acenaram e endireitaram as posturas tentando mostrar a verdade de suas palavras.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, nós faremos a nossa parte. — Disse Penny olhando em volta com um sorriso de incentivo. — Existe mais alguma coisa que podemos fazer?

— Creio que era isso. — Harry disse pensativo. — Apenas quero dizer que podem vir conversar com qualquer um de nós quando precisarem ou tiverem ideias. Boa noite, pessoal.

Aos poucos todos foram se despedindo, Harry sinalizou para que Dean e Lisa ficassem, ao mesmo tempo, Owen se aproximou junto com Zane, que parecia incentivá-lo.

— Owen, tudo certo? — Harry perguntou enquanto viu Dean e Lisa começarem a conversar com Terry. Ginny também ficou e conversava com Neville.

— Hum... sim, bem... veja, Harry... — O garoto gaguejou constrangido.

— Olha, seja o que for, pode falar, sem problemas. — Disse Harry calmo.

— Bem, Zane me disse que você está contratando o avô dele para trabalhar em sua fazenda em Kenmare. — Disse Owen timidamente.

— Sim... quer dizer, minha fazenda, Hallanon, esteve fechada desde a morte dos meus pais. Minha tia Trissie, mãe da Scheyla, é a dona da fazenda vizinha, a Hallanon II, vocês já sabem disso. — Harry disse suavemente. — Decidimos unir as fazendas, como deveria ser, e reativá-la. O avô de Zane era o antigo administrador de Hallanon e por isso pensamos que se ele tivesse interesse, seria incrível tê-lo para nos ajudar com essa empreitada. Bem, mas porque está me perguntando?

— É... bem, meus pais trabalham em uma Fábrica em Cork por uma miséria, sabe... — Ele disse hesitante. — Com a mensalidade de Hogwarts, ainda que esteja melhor agora, mais o aluguel e os gastos com alimentos e roupas... Resumindo, temos muito pouco, mas está tudo bem, vamos indo, eu comecei a trabalhar durante o verão e a grana que ganhei ajudou a comprar os meus materiais escolares este ano.

— Sim, você vendeu objetos de madeira que construiu, certo? — Harry se lembrou que essa era sua intenção ao fazer as aulas de Carpintaria Mágica.

— Sim, eu fiz objetos pequenos de decoração, pois, sem magia era muito difícil e custoso construir móveis. Ainda assim, vendi muito bem em uma feira livre lá em Cork. — Disse Owen sorrindo, depois, seu sorriso morreu. — Bem, como disse, estávamos indo bem, Harry e, em outras circunstâncias, eu jamais pensaria em te incomodar, mas, minha irmã... Bree, Brianna, mas a chamamos de Bree.

— Aconteceu algo com ela? — Harry perguntou preocupado.

— Ela tem problemas respiratórios, bronquite, já teve pneumonia 4 vezes e agora seu quadro evoluiu para bronquite asmática. — Disse Owen tenso.

— Sinto muito. Há algo que eu possa fazer? — Harry o questionou.

— Os médicos disseram que o seu quadro piora cada vez mais por causa da poluição. — Explicou Owen. — Vivemos em um bairro pobre, claro, perto da área industrial de Cork que emitem muitos poluentes no ar e, por isso, Bree fica cada vez pior. Meus pais me enviaram uma carta dizendo que ela pegou mais uma gripe na escola, sabe, algo comum de acontecer no fim do inverno.

— E, ela está bem? — Harry questionou tentando entender onde Owen queria chegar.

— Não, ela está no hospital com mais uma pneumonia e os médicos disseram que, se ela sobreviver dessa vez, pode não ter uma próxima. — Owen parecia que queria chorar. — Zane disse... — Respirando fundo, ele continuou. — Zane disse que podemos ir viver com ele e o avô, Scheyla disse que somos muito bem-vindos, principalmente agora que ela e a família viverão em uma casa enorme. O ar puro fará muito bem a Bree e minha família já sabe sobre magia, assim, acredito que o Estatuto não seria um problema.

— Concordo. — Harry disse positivo. — Você está me pedindo permissão? Porque se for isso, nem precisava, se o avô de Zane e tia Trissie não se importam, eu jamais colocaria empecilhos, pelo contrário.

— Não, Harry, você vê. — Owen pareceu ficar constrangido outra vez. — Como no caso dos lobisomens, nós não aceitamos caridade e Zane já tinha me dito que você ou a Scheyla me ajudariam com isso, mas, só ao ouvir você dizer isso, sabe, que precisamos respeitar os lobisomens, tomei coragem.

— Ok? — Harry o incentivou.

— Eu queria saber se existe a possibilidade de a fazenda contratar os meus pais ou ao menos um deles para trabalhar. — Owen disse e ficou vermelho. — Sei que meus pais aceitariam a ajuda e a mudança melhor se pudessem trabalhar, sem caridade. Entende?

Claro que entendo. — Harry disse e franziu o cenho. — Apesar de dono, eu não estou participando ou tenho conhecimento de todos os trabalhos que existem na Fazenda. Scheyla, na verdade, saberia mais do que eu, mas tenho certeza que encontraremos um trabalho para os dois. Algo que não envolva o uso da magia, claro, e quanto a espaço, acredite, isso é o que não falta em Hallanon. Diga-me, sua irmã é trouxa?

— Sim. — Owen disse. — Isso é um problema?

— Não, apenas, acho que talvez o Terry poderia ajudar que ela tivesse um tratamento melhor, sua tia é pediatra e existe uma clínica clandestina que usa métodos trouxas e mágicos para tratamentos. — Explicou o Harry, antes de chamar mais alto. — Terry?

— Isso existe? Uma clínica que faz isso? — Owen parecia chocado.

— Sim, mas eles trabalham escondidos do Ministério e...

— O que foi? — Terry se aproximou.

— Eu estava contando ao Owen que você pode ajudá-lo, pois sua irmã está muito doente. — Harry explicou rapidamente, depois, deixou Terry contar sobre a clínica e foi conversar com Dean e Lisa. — Tenho uma missão diferente para vocês dois.

— O que é, Harry? — Lisa questionou curiosa.

— Bem, eu terei uma reunião com alguns lobisomens em breve e espero convencê-los das nossas boas intenções. Depois, esse grupo entrará em contato com as outras matilhas e grupos, eles são bem respeitados e acredito que suas garantias os farão me ouvir pelo menos. Quem sabe até convencê-los a conhecer a Ilha e verem que é tudo verdade. Acredito que será um processo delicado e lento, mas quero contar com vocês dois para ajudar com os mais difíceis. — Explicou Harry suavemente.

— Claro, mas como podemos ajudar? — Dean perguntou ansioso.

— Vindo a algumas reuniões se necessário e descobrindo se os outros familiares de lobisomens mortos pelo Ministério, gostariam de ajudar. — Harry disse. — Conversem com eles e digam que tem pessoas querendo ajudar a comunidade lobisomem e pergunte que querem fazer parte. Observem, como disse Daphne, se estão sendo sinceros ou, na verdade, são racistas. Acredito que se nos unirmos podemos fazer parte dessa nova vida dos lobisomens.

— Isso seria legal, mas, porque você acha isso importante? — Disse Lisa suavemente.

— Porque, para mim, a Ilha não pode se tornar um instrumento de segregação. Eles podem viver lá, estudar em sua própria escola com outros seres mágicos, mas, também devem podem viver em nosso mundo, trabalhar, ir as lojas do Beco, comer no restaurante, terem amigos ou namorados e coisas assim. — Harry explicou suas ideias. — Seria terrível se eles pensassem que os estamos isolando, prendendo ou afastando de nós, porque os achamos perigosos ou algo do tipo. E, se criamos um grupo de pessoas interessadas em ajudar, podemos ter essa ligação que pode levar professores para a Ilha no futuro ou quem sabe alguém se casando com alguns deles. Faz sentido?

— Claro! A Ilha é um lugar para estarem protegidos e terem um lar, não para afastá-los de nós. — Disse Lisa sorrindo.

— Eu gosto disso. — Dean acenou. — Você disse outros seres mágicos?

— Sim, eu tenho um amigo centauro que está interessado em ser professor na escola e não vejo porque não podemos ter outros seres mágicos estudando lá com os lobisomens. — Harry deu de ombros. — Isso acontecerá com o tempo, acredito.

— Ok, faremos o que nos pediu, Harry. E, se precisar, não me importo de ir as reuniões com os lobisomens. — Disse Dean sincero.

— Eu digo o mesmo. — Lisa acrescentou antes de saírem.

Harry voltou para junto de Terry, Owen e Zane.

— Bem, se você quiser, podemos conversar com a minha mãe e ela entrará em contato com a Clínica Relive e minha tia Elizabeth. — Concluiu Terry. — Harry, você está com o espelho?

— Sim. — Harry tirou do bolso. — Owen, resolva as questões com a saúde da sua irmã e depois diga aos seus pais que o Sr. Falc, pai do Terry, os levarão para Hallanon. Conversarei com ele e tia Trissie sobre o trabalho deles.

— Obrigado, Harry, quer dizer, se não der certo, tudo bem, só de você tentar... — Owen parecia emocionado.

— De nada. E, não se preocupe que dará certo. — Harry se afastou e foi conversar com Neville e Ginny que riam de algo.

— Oi. — Ele disse sorrindo. — Como estão?

— Estávamos falando sobre o fato de que você não quer ser elogiado ou apoiado como um líder, mas, faz coisas incríveis que leva todos a te admirarem e ficarem ansiosos por segui-lo. — Disse Neville divertido.

Harry fez uma careta de constrangimento e Ginny riu da sua expressão.

— Não adianta, Harry, você é um líder e o fato de não ordenar ou exigir nada e sim, pedir, motivar e confiar, mostra que é um dos bons. — Disse Ginny com os olhos brilhando de admiração e diversão. — E, pelo pouco que vi dos que estavam aqui hoje, eles não fazem isso porque você é Harry Potter e sim por você mesmo, sabe, suas ações e palavras.

— Hum... menos mal, eu suponho, mas, a questão é que não quero seguidores, não quero ser aquele que todos olham em busca de salvá-los, de solucionar os problemas ou esperar ordens. — Disse Harry cansado. — O que eu quero são amigos, companheiros de luta que sejam criativos, inteligentes, proativos e que se dediquem a pensar em soluções e aplicá-las. O mundo está cheio de ovelhas seguindo pastores, não precisamos de mais uma geração de alienados.

— Eu concordo. — Disse Neville mais sério agora. — E penso que você está certo em confiar em todos para ajudar, diferente de Dumbledore que se guarda em sua torre e desconfia de todo mundo, ao mesmo tempo que espera que o obedecemos cegamente. No entanto, Harry, é normal que em momentos como esses ou em coisas normais do dia a dia, existam líderes que influenciem as pessoas. É assim que funciona a política e, nesse momento, termos alguém como você, que nos motiva a nos organizarmos e agirmos é muito importante.

— Bem, acho que não posso fugir disso... — Harry disse bagunçando os cabelos timidamente. Ginny riu outra vez, sem poder se conter e Harry a olhou confuso. — O que?

— Apenas, você é tão seguro de si quando está falando com todos, nem parece ter 12 anos, mas, então, se te elogiam ou algo assim, você fica todo tímido e envergonhado. — Disse ela com os olhos castanhos brilhando. — É engraçado e fofo.

— Fofo? — Harry fez uma careta. — Eu não sou fofo, por acaso pareço um filhote ou algo assim? — Ginny riu ainda mais jogando a cabeça para traz. — Você está zombando de mim, não é?

— Sim! Sua expressão é muito divertida, Harry. — Disse ela rindo e Harry não pode se evitar de sorrir diante de seu riso contagiante.

— Bem, pode zombar o quanto quiser, desde que não me chame de fofo, esse título deve ir para o meu filhote, Ffrind. — Disse Harry e Ginny arregalou os olhos.

— Você tem um cachorro? — Ela perguntou e Harry acenou tirando uma carta do bolso.

— Minha tia em enviou essa carta com uma foto dele, para mostrar como Ffrind cresceu. Veja. — Disse o Harry lhe mostrando o filhote que sorria feliz e gentil para a câmara trouxa.

— Oh, meu... Ele é ruivo! — Disse Ginny sem fôlego. — É tão lindo!

— Ele é um Setter irlandês e minha tia Trissie, mãe da Scheyla, o deu para mim de presente de Natal. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Agora que a basilisco se foi, pretendo trazê-lo para Hogwarts, já estou com muitas saudades.

— Ele é perfeito, Harry, não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo. Eu sempre quis um gato, mas, eles são caros para comprar e manter, assim... — Ela deu de ombros.

— Eu não gosto muito de gatos, Ginny, quando eu era criança... — Harry e Ginny continuarem a conversar sem perceberem que Neville, completamente esquecido, se levantou e foi convidar o Terry para uma partida de xadrez.

Enquanto a semana deles passava com novos planos e ações que gerariam mudanças futuras como uma onda gigantescas de um tsunami, Harry tentou ficar atento a Ginny que parecia bem, mas, algo lhe dizia não era inteiramente verdade. Os dois se tornaram amigos facilmente, sem quaisquer constrangimentos ou dúvidas. Eles falavam de si mesmos e histórias de suas famílias sem hesitações e riam muito juntos ou um do outro quando se provocavam. Ficou claro que eles tinham o mesmo humor sarcástico, Ginny um pouco mais brincalhona e Harry mais mórbido.

Harry ficou surpreso por como a vontade se sentia com ela, nunca, nem mesmo com Terry, ele conseguiu falar de si mesmo, sua história ou sentimentos tão facilmente. Infelizmente, Ginny evitou o assunto do diário e Harry decidiu não pressionar, respeitar que ela falaria quando pudesse, além de confiar que seus chás aos domingos com Flitwick, poderiam ajudá-la.

Além dos novos projetos, os treinos de quadribol voltaram e Harry sentiu feliz em poder voar outra vez. Ele e Ginny combinaram de voar juntos no domingo e os dois estavam ansiosos por isso. Terry e Harry receberam cartas de casa, felizmente, não haviam broncas, apenas palavras de orgulho por suas ações e alívio que todos estavam bem, incluindo o Neville que corou e sorriu com os verdadeiros sentimentos das palavras. Os troféus por serviços prestados a escola com seus nomes foram acrescentados a sala de troféus sem alarde ou pompas e, felizmente, ninguém percebeu nada. Terry era o mais aliviado de que o público em geral não saberia a verdade e estava pronto para seguir em frente, a única coisa que o impedia era a ausência da Hermione.

Ginny, apesar dos pesadelos que a perseguiam durante as noites e do esforço que fazia para não pensar no diário, se sentia melhor a cada dia. Sua magia estava mais forte e os exercícios na Caverna a enchiam de adrenalina e energia, fato que a deixava mais alegre, apesar de tudo. Sua alimentação saudável, feita por Mimy, lhe permitiu ganhar algum peso e seu rosto se mostrava menos fino e a palidez desapareceu.

Era fácil, com Abla e Demelza, manter o astral alto, pois as duas eram muito doces e divertidas. Ainda mais fácil, era rir e se divertir com os gêmeos, que a acolheram e voltaram a ser os irmãos brincalhões e amorosos de sempre. Com Terry, Neville e Harry, Ginny encontrou um novo companheirismo, que vinha do conhecimento mútuo da verdade, das suas compreensões e compaixões, mas também, do fato de que nenhum deles a tratava como uma menininha frágil que precisava de cuidados ou espaço.

Com eles, Ginny se sentia mais à vontade para ser ela mesma, sentia menos vergonha ou culpa pelo que aconteceu, pois era genuíno que nenhum deles a culpavam ou a julgavam fraca. Os gêmeos, às vezes, eram muitos cuidadosos ou preocupados, queriam falar sobre coisas que Ginny não queria falar ou pensar. E, as duas amigas Gryffindors não sabiam de nada, assim, Ginny se sentia melhor em companhia dos três novos amigos. Claro, o fato de ela e Harry gostarem de estar um com o outro, era só um detalhe sem grande importância.

Na manhã de sábado, Ginny recebeu sua varinha e nunca se sentiu mais uma bruxa do que naquele momento. Aliviada e muito grata, sentiu que poderia começar a viver tudo o que a ida a Hogwarts prometia e, ver as vítimas petrificadas acordadas, era o que precisava para ter um pouco de paz.

No sábado à noite, depois de um treino duro com Meistr Flitwick, Harry se lavou e se arrumou antes de vestir sua capa, pegar o mapa e caminhar lentamente até a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Ao chegar à casa dos gritos, encontrou Sirius e Falc o esperando com expressões ansiosas.

— Olá. — Disse ele e se engasgou quando Sirius lhe deu um abraço esmagador.

— Que bom ver que está bem. — Disse ele em um sussurro emocionado.

— Ora, você já sabia disso, Sirius, nos falamos no espelho todos esses dias. — Disse Harry meio sem fôlego e recebeu um abraço mais contido de Falc.

— Bem, mas, ver com os meus próprios olhos é muito melhor. — Disse Sirius sorrindo aliviado. — Pronto para isso?

— Sim. — Harry acenou. — Mas, não o esperava, Sr. Falc.

— Surgiu um problema e quando Sirius nos falou desse encontro, pensei que era uma boa ideia conversamos. — Falc disse parecendo cansado. — Lembra-se dos planos do Edgar, de a GER entrar em sociedade com Kabir Clement e seu sócio, para abrir uma fábrica de cosméticos e perfumes aqui na Inglaterra? Gerar empregos e baratear os produtos?

— Sim. Pensei que era uma ideia incrível e espero que dê certo. — Disse Harry curioso.

— Sim, as negociações estão avançando e ao assinarmos o contrato, poderemos partir para a parte prática. Encontrar um lugar, transformar em uma fábrica produtiva, contratar o pessoal, comprar matérias primas e equipamentos. — Falc disse.

— Mas...? — Harry perguntou entendendo que algo impedia a negociação.

— O sócio de Clement quer conhecer o dono da GER. — Falc disse e Harry fez uma careta.

— Todos querem me conhecer! — Ele disse irritado.

— Entenda, Harry, o sócio do Sr. Clement é um empresário experiente e muito sagaz, assim, não gosta de todos esses segredos e sigilos. Além disso, ele alega que se Clement sabe quem você é, ele também tem o direito de saber. — Explicou Falc. — E, ele concordou com a assinatura de um contrato para manter a sua identidade em segredo.

— Ok, suponho que não podemos esperar até a Páscoa também, certo? — Harry considerou.

— Não e é por isso que vim. Se estiver tudo bem, depois do seu encontro com os amigos de Remus, podemos nos encontrar com o Sr. Clement e seu sócio na GER. — Sugeriu Falc e Harry acenou.

— Por mim tudo bem. Tem mais alguma coisa? — Ele perguntou.

— Algumas boas notícias. — Falc sorriu agora. — O contrato com Trissie e Rodrigo está pronto, você precisa apenas ler e assinar. Como isso era só uma formalidade, estivemos contratando funcionários, Sr. Erwood já se mudou para a fazenda, assim como os Martins se mudaram para a mansão. Trissie e o Sr. Erwood estão organizando a viagem para a África, para trazerem os animais de volta, infelizmente, existem muitas burocracias e, para não haver atrasos, eles decidiram não esperar pela assinatura do contrato.

— Tudo bem para mim e posso assinar mais tarde na GER. — Disse Harry sorrindo com essas boas notícias. — E sobre o trabalho para os pais do Owen?

— Bem, eles não têm cursos universitários, mas Trissie disse que precisará de alguém que ajude com a papelada administrativa da fazenda. Não a contabilidade porque eu faço essa parte, quero dizer, as coisas do dia a dia, compras, vendas, contratos, anotações, planilhas e tal. A mãe de Owen poderia ser uma ótima assistente, mesmo sendo trouxa, e Trissie pretende lhe oferecer a vaga. — Falc explicou e Harry acenou. — Quanto ao pai, pensamos ver o que lhe interessa, trabalhar com os animais ou na nova empresa de vendas de pedras preciosas.

— Parece legal, acho que Owen ficará aliviado. — Disse Harry alegre. — Algo mais?

— Sim. Sirius conseguiu comprar a casa dos gritos e a terra em volta, assim, podemos começar as construções do Mercado Hogsmeade, como planejamos.

— Isso é ótimo! — Harry sorriu ao olhar para o padrinho.

— A negociação foi lenta, mas o Conselho acabou concordando que Hogwarts não precisa dessas terras, enquanto o dinheiro seria bem-vindo com todas as mudanças previstas para a escola. — Explicou Sirius com expressão de vitória. — Infelizmente, o Sr. Nash não está interessando na sociedade, disse que está muito velho e pensando em se aposentar. Seus filhos trabalham no Ministério e não tem interesse em seguir cuidando do Mercado Nash, assim, eu pensei que Sirius Black deveria entrar em sociedade com as Fazendas Potters neste novo empreendimento.

Harry sorriu divertido.

— Combinado, sócio. — Disse ele estendendo a mão e selando o acordo. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Nada que não possa esperar. — Falc disse. — Estarei na GER esperando o retorno de vocês.

E, acenando, ele se virou e aparatou.

— Nós iremos até a casa do Remus. — Sirius disse estendendo o braço. — Os lobisomens concordaram em se encontrar lá, pois na floresta, estaríamos todos muito expostos. Os aurores, comandados por Moody, estão procurando os lobisomens que estavam na Travessa naquela noite por todos os cantos.

— Eles acharam alguém? — Harry perguntou preocupado ao segurar seu braço.

— Sim, encontraram várias matilhas ou grupos, interrogaram e buscaram álibis, mas, não prenderam ninguém. No entanto, os lobisomens estão inquietos e assustados, tensos com a possibilidade de as leis se endurecerem. Também estão sofrendo porque não têm comida e o fim do inverno promete ser duro. — Depois de terminar de falar, eles aparataram.

— Precisamos ajudá-los urgentemente, Sirius. — Disse Harry preocupado.

— E, nós iremos. Começando aqui e agora, Harry. — Disse ele antes de bater na porta da pequena casa.

Remus abriu apenas uma fresta e pareceu aliviado quando os viu.

— Entrem. — Sua voz era um sussurro tenso. — Rápido.

— Oi, Remus. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Soube que se juntou aos rebeldes.

— Oi, Harry. — Remus o olhou timidamente e depois o abraçou com força. — Que bom que está bem. — Ele se afastou. — E, eu sempre fui um rebelde, desde o dia em que conheci James Potter.

Isso fez Harry sorrir mais, apesar do constrangimento do abraço. O que acontecia com todos querendo abraçar apertado hoje?

— Bom saber. — Ele disse e olhou para a pequena sala de Remus, que estava vazia. — Eles ainda não chegaram?

— Sim, mas estão lá fora. — Remus os conduziu para a cozinha. — Eles estão acostumados a viverem nas florestas e não se sentem à vontade em uma casa. Além disso, estão receosos e, estando lá fora, é mais fácil fugirem se precisarem.

Eles saíram pela porta dos fundos que dava para um jardim escuro, que terminava no início de um bosque. Remus os conduziu pelas árvores sem parecer preocupado com a escuridão e Harry percebeu que ele e Sirius enxergavam bem a noite. Ele controlou a vontade de acionar a luz em sua varinha e seguiu perto, atento ao chão para não tropeçar. Finalmente, eles pararam em uma pequena clareira que também estava vazia e Remus assoviou em um ritmo cantado. Deveria ser um sinal porque, no segundo seguinte, bruxos apareceram das sombras e de traz das árvores. Harry contou 4, mas teve a sensação de que haveriam mais escondidos em volta da pequena clareira.

— Remus, algum problema? — Disse o primeiro homem se aproximando deles. Ele tinha uns 70 anos, barba e cabelos compridos e brancos, olhos castanhos e rosto enrugado. Suas roupas, pelo que Harry podia ver, eram desgastadas e velhas, seu casaco fino, apesar do frio intenso, e sua magreza fazia pensar que ele não comia com muita frequência.

— Não, Theo, tudo está bem. — Remus disse do seu jeito gentil e calmo.

— Porque tem uma criança aqui, Remus? — Disse uma mulher também bem idosa.

Harry a olhou e percebeu seu olhar preocupado e tenso. Ela era muito magra também, com roupas desgastadas e finas, seus cabelos brancos presos em uma trança, o rosto enrugado e com cicatrizes.

— Oi. — Harry disse suavemente e deu um passo à frente sorrindo gentilmente. — Vocês queriam me conhecer? Bem, eu vim... sou Harry... — Ele estendeu a mão em cumprimento. — Harry Potter.

Houve um silêncio estranho e os dois à frente encaram Remus com espanto, que apenas acenou em confirmação.

— Bridget Goldman. — Disse a senhora idosa e apertou sua mão suavemente. — Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Potter.

— Apenas Harry, por favor, Sra. Bridget. — Disse Harry, seu sorrindo aumentando. — Temos muito o que conversar e sem formalidades é melhor. — Ele estendeu a mão para o Sr. Theo que pareceu meio chocado ao devolver o cumprimento.

— Theo Goldman. — Disse ele fracamente. — Prazer, Sr... quer dizer, Harry.

— Remus? O que é isso? Pensei que traria o dono da tal Ilha? — Perguntou outro senhor velhinho, magro demais e com roupas finas.

— Ele trouxe. — Harry sorriu tentando acalmá-los. — Eu herdei Stronghold de um primo distante, assim que soube como era o local, percebi que era o lugar perfeito para um refúgio. E, quem precisa de um refúgio seguro, um lar, são os lobisomens, por isso tive a ideia de transformar a ilha em seus lares.

— Você teve essa ideia? — Sra. Bridget perguntou chocada. — E, sobre a escola também? Para as crianças aprenderem magia?

— Sim. E, qualquer adulto que foi impedido de ir para Hogwarts. O castelo é bem grande e, acredito, será o local perfeito para a Escola de Magia e Trouxa Stronghold. Eu tinha pensado em chamar de Escola dos Lobos, mas um amigo disse que poderia ter outros seres mágicos estudando lá, não apenas os lobisomens. — Harry disse suavemente. — Assim, pensei nesse nome, mas, estou aberto a outras sugestões. Também pensei em chamar o lugar de Stronghold porque, assim, se alguém ouvir sobre isso, não associará a verdade, quer dizer, se começar a se espalhar por aí o nome Ilha dos Lobos, pode ser perigoso.

— Espere, espere, garoto. — Disse o senhor que ainda parecia perdido. — Você quer dizer que um garoto de 12 anos teve essa ideia, assim, do nada, e que você pretende deixar os lobisomens viverem nesta tal ilha?

— Sim. — Harry disse simplesmente e, mesmo no escuro, viu suas expressões de espanto e descrença.

— Mas... você pode fazer isso? — Sr. Theo perguntou e depois tossiu fortemente, parecendo ficar mais pálido e sem fôlego. — Desculpe... Uma gripe de inverno que ainda não sarou... você pode fazer isso? Deixar-nos viver nesta sua ilha, construir casas, estudar no castelo e tudo o mais?

— Sim, eu posso. — Harry disse, preocupado com sua saúde. Os três lobisomens mais próximos eram muito idosos e muito magros. — Este é meu padrinho, Sirius Black, ele é o meu tutor e cuida da minha herança. Meus guardiões não estão aqui porque não queríamos deixá-los nervosos, mas, Remus pode apresentá-los em uma próxima reunião. Todos eles me apoiam em minha ideia e, mesmo se não fosse o caso, minha herança foi deixada por meus antepassados, meus pais e avós, assim, concerne a mim decidir sobre ela.

Suas palavras foram simples e firmes, mas Harry os viu olhando em dúvida para Remus e desconfiados para o Sirius.

— Olá a todos. — Disse seu padrinho. — Meu nome é Sirius Black e sei por experiência própria o que o Ministério corrupto e incompetente pode fazer. Desde que recuperei minha liberdade, não passa um dia em que não me enfureço pelo que me aconteceu. Estou tentando seguir em frente, recuperar o tempo que perdi e fazer coisas boas, ajudar outras pessoas como fui ajudado. — Sirius olhou para o Harry e apertou seu ombro. — Harry me ajudou, ele me tirou da cadeia e está sempre pensando em maneiras de ajudar outras pessoas que são perseguidas ou discriminadas. Foi assim que ele teve essa ideia da Ilha dos Lobos ou Stronghold, se tornar o lar e refúgio de vocês. Espero que possam no dar uma chance.

Harry viu alguma esperança em suas expressões duvidosas e olhou em volta para os outros, mas era difícil enxergá-los.

— Isso aqui não me parece o lugar que deveríamos conversar. — Harry disse. — Vocês confiam no Remus e eu deixei Hogwarts escondido para vir conhecê-los, mais importante, para que me conhecessem. Como olharão para minha alma nessa escuridão? Eu mal posso enxergá-los e não tenho o benefício de ver no escuro, assim, peço que nos reunamos na casa do Remus. — Eles arregalaram os olhos hesitantes e Harry pensou em Dobby, que nunca foi tratado bem por bruxos e não entendia ou acreditava na bondade. — Por favor.

Seu pedido pareceu alcançá-los e eles acenaram, olharam em volta sinalizando para o escuro, o que fez mais alguns deixarem as sombras. Harry decidiu não os encarar e se virou, voltando para a pequena casa de Remus, que parecia surpreso por todos os lobisomens decidirem entrar. Em poucos minutos, o espaço pequeno ficou cheio de lobisomens idosos, de cabelos brancos, roupas velhas e finas, rostos marcados e olhos tristes ou tímidos. Todos pareciam magros demais, meio sem esperança ou ansiosos, olhando em volta pouco à vontade, pois a maioria não tinha ou entrava em uma casa a muitas décadas.

— Acomode todos, Sirius, conjure poltronas confortáveis, por favor. Eu prepararei um chá e fico feliz que tive a ideia de trazer alguns biscoitos, será um ótimo acompanhamento. — Harry disse tentando quebrar o constrangimento de todos.

Remus o acompanhou até a cozinha, mas não disse nada, Harry adivinhou que os lobisomens, com boa audição, os ouviria. Eles preparam chás para todos e Harry serviu os biscoitos amanteigados que preparara naquela mesma tarde, sua intenção era que eles pudessem conversar e comer biscoitos, afinal, comida sempre deixava todos com um humor melhor. Mas, deveria ter trazido algo com mais sustança, pensou, pois eles estavam todos desnutridos.

Na sala, quando retornaram, todos os 9 lobisomens estavam sentados, tensos e inquietos. Com a ajuda de Remus, Harry serviu o chá e biscoitos para cada um deles com um sorriso gentil.

— Espero que gostem, são bem frescos, eu mesmo fiz hoje à tarde. — Harry disse suavemente, antes de se sentar em um sofá ao lado de Sirius, Remus pegou uma poltrona próxima.

O grupo formava um círculo largo e Harry os viu beber o chá quente, alguns fechavam os olhos, saboreando a quentura e o cheiro, antes de beber, como se quisessem alongar um momento de algo que a muito perderam. Alguns, hesitantemente provaram o biscoito e ouve alguns suspiros de surpresa ou prazer.

— Você... preparou isso? — Perguntou Bridget surpresa.

— Sim, eu gosto muito de cozinhar e pensei que seria bom trazer alguns biscoitos saborosos para nossa reunião. — Disse Harry sorrindo timidamente. — Estão bons?

Houve muitos acenos e alguns os olharam como se ele fosse um ser extraterrestre.

— Você preparou isso para nós? — Perguntou um homem bem velhinho, quase completamente careca e muito magro.

— Sim, fiquei na dúvida qual sabor fazer, mas, acho que os amanteigados, todo mundo gosta. — Harry disse se sentindo envergonhado com todos os olhos o encarando.

— São maravilhosos... — Disse uma outra mulher, ela parecia ter uns 50 anos, cabelos curtos e pretos, cheios de fios brancos. — A muito tempo não como um biscoito tão bom... costumava assá-los a muitos anos, quando tive uma casa, uma cozinha. Os amanteigados eram o meus preferidos...

O silêncio que seguiu era nostálgico e triste, Harry percebeu, por suas expressões, que todos se sentiam da mesma maneira, pois essas eram suas histórias.

— Esses eu fiz no castelo de Hogwarts. — Harry disse. — Mimy, minha amiga elfa, me deixa assar e cozinhar de vez em quando, pois isso me acalma. E, eu gosto de fazer algumas guloseimas para os meus amigos.

— Você parece um bom menino. — Disse a Sra. Bridget sorrindo suavemente.

— Mas, isso não é garantia de que podemos aceitar essa proposta, principalmente por ele ser um menino. — Protestou o homem de antes.

— Porque não nos apresentamos. — Harry disse feliz por Remus e Sirius deixarem que ele conduzisse a reunião. — Eu gostaria de saber seus nomes, pode ser só o primeiro se preferirem, assim, posso responder as perguntas que tiverem sobre Stronghold.

Houve um silêncio estranho e ninguém tomou a iniciativa de dizer o próprio nome.

— Nós entendemos sobre a ilha, Harry. — Disse Bridget. — Apenas... é difícil acreditar que isso seja verdade e que tudo foi ideia de um garoto de 12 anos.

— Como sabemos que não é só um momento, um garoto rico que teve uma ideia e que amanhã vai nos despejar ou nos explorar? — Perguntou outro senhor que tinha muitas cicatrizes no rosto, seus olhos azuis estavam caídos e cansados.

— Bem, eu não seria quem sou se fizesse algo assim, seria? — Disse Harry dando de ombros. — Olha, não nos conhecemos a mais do que 20 minutos e eu poderia lhes dizer cada um dos motivos que me levaram a ter essa ideia. Eu poderia lhes dizer sobre a história nobre dos Potters, sobre a honra dos meus antepassados que muito me orgulha e que pretendo seguir os seus passos, fazendo o bem e protegendo todos que puder. Também poderia dizer que cresci no mundo trouxa e que descobrir o meu legado, minha família, foi algo muito importante para mim. Poderia acrescentar que meus pais são descritos por todos que os conheceram, como duas das melhores pessoas que já existiram. Eles não eram perfeitos, vejam bem, e eu não sou ou pretendo ser endeusado ou coisa do tipo. — Harry fez uma careta com a ideia absurda. — Mas, eles faziam o que era certo, faziam o bem e ajudavam as pessoas sempre que podiam, tenho certeza que se estivessem vivos, teriam feito coisas maravilhosas para muitas pessoas. Apenas... o amor deles por mim era mais forte, eu era mais importante que tudo o mais e, por isso, estou aqui e eles não. Alguns poderiam pensar que sinto peso ou culpa, mas, na verdade, eu me sinto honrado por tê-los como meus pais e poder continuar os seus legados. — Harry sorriu mostrando sua sinceridade. — Eu poderia também dizer que cresci em uma casa ruim, com pessoas que me odiavam ou não podiam me amar. Cresci preso, desprezado, humilhado, perseguido, injustiçado e esfomeado... — Seus olhos se entristeceram ao se lembrar daqueles dias sombrios e como chegou bem perto de perder a esperança. — Meus parentes me trancaram em um armário, era o meu quarto, sabe, o único lugar meu na casa e... eu não era bem-vindo em outro lugar ou em suas vidas perfeitas, em sua família perfeita. Eles odiavam e temiam a magia, desprezavam minha existência e se amarguravam por ter me em suas presenças. Eu fui obrigado a fazer os serviços domésticos e era dado muita pouca comida que tinha que cozinhar, ainda, era chamado de ingrato por querer um pouco mais. — Harry sorriu com amargura. — Mas... quando estamos com fome... tem dias que, tudo em você, gira em torno disso, não sentir aquele vazio doloroso no estômago. Acho que o pior, é o quão perto cheguei de perder a esperança... os momentos em que tentei agradá-los, me humilhei para ter uma migalha a mais ou passar menos tempo trancado... — Harry sentiu um aperto no ombro e sorriu com tristeza para Sirius que entendia cada uma das suas palavras. — Eu também poderia lhes dizer que Voldemort está vivo e tentando recuperar o seu corpo, quando isso acontecer, ele virá atrás dos lobisomens e os obrigará a lutar por ele. Poderia também lhes dizer que o Ministério, apesar de algumas mudanças, está longe de ser confiável e justo, assim, quando a guerra recomeçar, vocês serão ainda mais perseguidos do que já são. Poderia também lhes contar que o meu maior desejo, além de matar Voldemort, é proteger todos dele, todos aqueles que não precisam sofrer por seus ideais megalomaníacos e cruéis. Quero mantê-los longe do seu alcance, quero lhes dar um lar de verdade, quero que não sintam mais fome, frio ou desesperança. — Harry falou isso os encarando, olho no olho e ignorou suas expressões perplexas. — Tudo isso é verdade e apenas um desses motivos já seria um bom motivo para fazer isso. Eu também poderia pedir ao Sirius e Remus que falassem do meu caráter, eles lhe diriam que não sou um menino inconsequente e que respeito muito a minha herança, além de ter um bom coração. E, no fim, acho que vocês ainda teriam medo de confiar em mim, em nós, porque nunca ninguém os protegeu e cuidou como mereciam. Pior, ninguém nunca acreditou em vocês, em seus bons corações, em seus caráteres e na capacidade de cada um de ser útil para a nossa sociedade. Como se, por serem lobisomens, se tornassem inúteis, incapazes, sem inteligência, talentos, magia... Como se não fossem mais bruxos! Ou não tivessem direitos! — Harry fechou os punhos com raiva. — Os puristas acreditam que tem o direito de decidir quem é melhor ou pior, quem merece mais ou menos. Quem vive ou quem morre. — Ele respirou fundo. — Essa crueldade deve ter fim e espero que, um dia, todos sejam aceitos na sociedade mágica, não importa sua origem ou sangue, capacidade ou aparência. No entanto, ainda estamos longe disso, por isso, pensei em um refúgio para a comunidade lobisomem e, por saber que vocês têm todo o direito de não acreditarem ou confiarem em mim, não importa o que lhes diga, não me negarei a contratos mágicos vinculativos. Colocaremos nosso acordo em um pergaminho mágico e, com a minha magia, atenderei os seus pedidos e condições, respeitarei suas reivindicações e estarei, por respeito e honra da magia, vinculado as minhas promessas.

O silêncio se seguiu as suas palavras e Harry esperou que eles compreendessem sua sinceridade. Alguém fungou levemente, outros o olhavam como se não acreditassem no que viam.

— Remus... ele é real? — Sussurrou a senhora de cabelos grisalhos curtos.

— Sim, Fennah, ele é real e sincero. Acreditem. — Disse Remus com um sorriso emocionado.

— Pobrezinho, tão jovem para conhecer a dor e maldade... — Disse Bridget chateada. —Espero que os tenha feito pagar por tratar uma criança assim, Sr. Black.

— Voldemort está vivo? — Um deles sussurrou e era claro o seu medo.

— Onde ele está?

— Você quer que lutemos contra ele por você?

— É por isso que nos dará um lar?

As perguntas se sucederam ansiosas e meio apavoradas.

— Não! — Harry gritou com força e calou todos. — Ninguém aqui precisa ou será chamado para lutar, muito menos pedirei a qualquer um que lute por mim. — Ele os olhou com firmeza. — Voldemort é minha responsabilidade e pretendo matá-lo, não duvidem. Tenho bons amigos e família que estarão ao meu lado e cobrirão minhas costas, além deles, qualquer um que quiser lutar na guerra, terá que decidir fazer isso por si mesmo, por suas próprias razões. Claro que precisaremos de ajuda, vamos ter que proteger as famílias dos nascidos trouxas que serão perseguidos. Precisaremos de casas seguras, alimentos, roupas e segurança mágica. O Beco Diagonal é uma vulnerabilidade grande, não podemos permitir ataques ou que as lojas e fábricas parem de funcionar ou todos perderão seus empregos e passarão fome. Temos que criar um grande grupo que ajudará a todos, com solidariedade e inteligência porque, quando Voldemort voltar, ele não pode ter facilidade para colocar seus planos em prática. — Harry se levantou e caminhou pela sala pensando, gesticulando e falando sobre seus planos. — Parar ou aterrorizar o Beco, não mesmo. Obrigar os lobisomens a lutar ao seu lado, nem pensar. Matar nascidos trouxas e suas famílias, nunca. Invadir o Ministério com espiões e tomar o poder... Bem, essa parte será mais complicada, mas tenho alguns planos em andamento para impedir isso também.

— Nós estamos em guerra. — Disse Theo o encarando de olhos arregalados. — Por isso vocês estão tomando todas essas providências e querem nos proteger, vocês estão se preparando para o pior momento da guerra, quando Voldemort retornar, mas, desde já, nós estamos em guerra.

— Sim. — Harry disse surpreso por ele dizer o nome, quando os outros estremeciam a cada vez que diziam Voldemort. — O senhor lutou na última guerra?

— Na última e na anterior, contra Grindelwald. — Disse o Sr. Theo. — Eu era auror, garoto, até ser mordido por um lobisomem no cumprimento do dever. Fui demitido, minha casa confiscada e acabei na rua sem nada.

Sua amargura era nítida e Harry olhou chocado para Sirius que espelhou sua raiva.

— Mas... eles não podem fazer isso! — Harry disse. — No mundo trouxa, se um policial se fere no cumprimento do dever e não pode mais trabalhar, ele é aposentado e recebe um salário justo.

— Lobisomens não são mais considerados humanos, muito menos bruxos, como você disse. — O homem de rosto amargo e sofrido disse. — Quando somos mordidos, somos segregados e perdemos tudo, é por isso que muitos escondem sua condição, como Remus aqui.

— Às vezes... Na maioria das vezes, não é possível esconder porque a ferida da mordida é altamente infecciosa e precisa do tratamento de um curandeiro e poções caras. — Disse outra mulher de olhos tristes e rosto enrugado, ela sorriu para o Harry. — Eu era curandeira até... cuidei de muitos casos e nunca pensei que um dia... Quando aconteceu, pensei que os curandeiros me apoiariam, mas todos me viraram as costas. Não são apenas os puristas que nos discriminam, o resto dos bruxos que aceitam os nascidos trouxas, também nos temem e nos afastam.

— Isso porque são uns ignorantes. — Harry disse irritado. — Sinto que vivamos em uma sociedade que legaliza a discriminação e não compreende que uma condição, seja qual for, não torna alguém mal. Estamos tentando fazer um movimento em direção a Suprema Corte também, se conseguirmos mais poder, deteremos a Umbridge e seu projeto de lei Anti-Lobisomem. Mas, não estou aqui para fazer promessas vazias ou dizer que tentarei melhorar suas vidas, também não estou fazendo caridade ou dizendo que não os acredito capazes de proverem seus sustentos. Apenas, desejo que tenham um lar, seguro e quente, comida, educação e trabalho, quem sabe, saúde também... — Harry olhou para a curandeira. — Como é o seu nome, senhora?

— Alice. — Sussurrou ela.

— Sra. Alice, o que acha de abrirmos uma clínica na ilha? Para cuidar de todos os lobisomens, das crianças e não deixar que fiquem abandonados sem tratamento. A senhora poderia ser uma professora de novos curandeiros e medibruxos lobisomens, que quiserem trabalhar na clínica. — Sugeriu Harry suavemente.

Ela o encarou espantada e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Isso... voltar a cuidar das pessoas, ensinar... — Sra. Alice soluçou e escondeu o rosto. — Não posso acreditar que é real... não posso...

— É real. — Remus disse. — Nunca os procuraria e lhes daria esperança se não fosse real. Quero lhes dizer que a ilha está esperando, eu visitei o local e podemos mudar todos para lá o mais rápido possível, acampar enquanto trabalhamos na reconstrução das cabanas. Eu pretendo ser um dos professores da Escola e tem um amigo do Harry que está interessado em lecionar em Stronghold. Se tudo caminhar bem, podemos ter todos acomodados antes do início do outono, cada um em sua casa, com trabalho e comida.

— Mas, onde trabalharemos? — O homem mais desconfiado perguntou. — Não podemos todos plantar e cuidar de carneiros, somos muitos, Remus, você sabe disso.

— Estamos trabalhando nisso. — Sirius disse. — Minhas Fábricas estão esperando, apesar do crescimento na produção, não contratei ninguém porque sabia que vocês precisariam de postos de trabalhos. As Fazendas Potters estão produzindo e, em breve, anunciaremos a contratação de mais alguns funcionários. Claro, ajudaria se soubéssemos quantos vocês são e quantos postos de trabalhos precisaremos disponibilizar.

— Duvido que tenha o suficiente ou que seus empregados concordariam em trabalhar com lobisomens. — Disse o homem amargo.

— Simon, eu trabalho para o Sirius. — Disse Remus suavemente. — E mantenho em segredo minha condição. Claro que uma pessoa só é mais fácil, alguns dias por semana, eu trabalho a partir de casa, assim, ninguém estranha o fato de não estar no escritório nas luas cheias. Mas, ainda assim, podemos pensar em maneiras de manter a condição de cada um em segredo por tanto tempo que for necessário.

— Se vocês quiserem fazer isso, tudo bem, mas, digo desde já que meus funcionários não se oporão a trabalhar com vocês. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Eu conheço cada um deles, de cada fábrica e sei que aceitarão os lobisomens sem problemas.

— Os meus funcionários são mais novos. — Harry disse pensativo ao se sentar. — As fazendas estão reabertas a poucos meses e não posso garantir que todos agirão corretamente, infelizmente. Mas, posso lhes garantir que, quem os discriminar, será demitido imediatamente e que todos assinaram contratos de confidencialidade e não poderão espalhar a informação.

— Mesmo que isso acontecesse, famílias antigas como os Potters e os Blacks estão protegidos por leis antigas e puristas. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Entendam que as leis Anti-Lobisomem proíbem os lobisomens de serem contratados e trabalharem, mas, essas leis são recentes. As famílias antigas têm um monte de privilégios legais que as permite fazer o que bem entenderem com seus negócios familiares. Os puristas defendem essas leis com unhas e dentes, pois isso os permite pagar menos para nascidos trouxas ou ter locais de trabalhos insalubres ou perigosos, demitir sem indenizações ou justas causas e assim por diante. Existe um subdepartamento que regulamenta e cuida das questões trabalhista no Ministério, no entanto, eles não chegam perto de qualquer família antiga. Entendem? — Sirius explicou ironicamente. — Assim, utilizamos essas leis injustas para fazermos o certo. Contratamos quem quisermos e ninguém ousará nos questionar.

Os lobisomens pareciam chocados e mais esperançosos.

— Mas, ainda, somos muitos... — Theo hesitou e olhou em volta, recebendo vários acenos. — Somos uma comunidade de 3.347 lobisomens no Reino Unido, divididos entre grupos e matilhas.

Harry ficou surpreso, pois não imaginou que houvessem tantos.

— Não sei se cabemos em sua ilha... — Disse Bridget tristemente ao ver sua expressão.

— Oh! Não! A ilha é bem grande. — Harry riu suavemente. — Remus, você não lhes mostrou as fotos?

— Sirius ficou de trazê-las... — Ele olhou para o amigo que pegou uma pasta do bolso e tirou um envelope com as fotos.

Elas foram espalhadas por todos que arregalaram os olhos e exclamaram espantados e encantados.

— É linda! Veja essa vista!

— O Castelo! É imenso!

— Tem praia! Eu não vou à praia a anos!

— Veja a vila! Deve haver umas 300 cabanas!

— Podemos reconstruí-las e tem espaço para construir mais... Vejam!

— Olha a Floresta! Podemos nos transformar lá e não machucaremos ninguém...

Os nove bruxos pareciam não perceber que começavam a fazer planos e mais planos. Harry sorriu sentindo que eles tinham avançado alguns passos na direção certa.

— Harry, Remus, Sr. Black, tenho mais algumas perguntas. — Disse Theo e voltou a tossir dolorosamente até ficar pálido e sem fêlego.

— Theo, porque não me disse que estava doente? Eu teria conseguido poções para vocês. — Disse Remus também preocupado ao se levantar e procurar em seu armário de poções algo que pudesse ajudar.

— Ora, isso é só uma tosse, Remus. E, poções são muito caras, meu amigo, não podemos ser um peso para você. — Disse Theo recusando a poção que Remus estendia.

— Se o senhor não se cuidar, não viverá para ver Stronghold se tornar o lar dos lobisomens. — Harry disse. — Não é o momento para orgulho e remédio não é caridade, é um direito que todos devemos ter. Queria também dizer que quero montar estufas para os ingredientes de poções, para que vocês produzam suas próprias poções, inclusive a poção wolfsbane. Agora, aceite a poção, Sr. Theo e viva para ajudar sua comunidade a ter um futuro melhor.

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas depois suspirou e tomou a poção que Remus lhe estendia.

— Obrigado, Remus. — Disse com a voz rouca.

— De nada, meu amigo, mas essas não são as poções que você precisa, isso apenas irá aliviar um pouco a tosse. — Remus voltou a se sentar. — Quais eram as suas dúvidas?

— Ah, sobre os empregos que vocês disseram, não terão vagas para todos, claro, e alguns trabalharão na ilha...

— Não se preocupe com isso, Sr. Theo, eu tenho algumas ideias sobre os empregos e haverá muito trabalho na ilha. Desses todos lobisomens, alguns são crianças e idosos que não precisarão trabalhar, as crianças irão para a escola e os idosos podem fazer algum trabalho menos pesado na vila ou se tornarem professores como a Sra. Alice. — Disse Harry pensativo. — Tem o fato também, Sirius estava me dizendo, que nem todos quererão viver na ilha, pois preferem a cidade, como os T-London. Assim, para eles, os que quiserem deixar o mundo do crime, claro, precisamos pensar em outra alternativa.

— Espere, vocês vão ajudar os lobisomens que se envolveram na questão da Travessa? Que gerenciavam o Chiqueiro? — Theo perguntou surpreso.

— Eu disse que a maioria não mudará de vida, Theo, mas eles insistem. — Remus disse exasperado.

— Queremos ajudar a todos que queiram ter uma vida digna e sem crimes. Como disse o Harry, se ele prefere viver em Londres, precisamos de uma alternativa, desde que esteja disposto a não cometer mais crimes. Todos precisam de uma oportunidade, essa é a única forma de sermos justos. — Disse Sirius convicto.

— Bem... posso tentar encontrar o Gun e o Teagan, mas, nem todos confiarão facilmente. — Disse Theo pensativo.

— Então, esses mais de 3 mil lobisomens são sem contar esses dois grupos? — Harry perguntou.

— Não, não... essa é a contagem total, sempre que alguém é mordido, nós acrescentamos mais um na soma. — Disse Theo. — Bem, se os mais velhos, acima dos 70 anos, não vão trabalhar e muito menos as crianças e adolescentes, o número abaixa bem. Se conseguirem mesmo um emprego para alguns deles... isso é o sonho de todos, ter um trabalho, mas, Remus está certo, nem todos quererão viver na ilha e alguns, continuarão a vida de criminosos.

— Vamos lidar com uma coisa de cada vez. — Sirius disse. — Resolvemos um problema, depois outro e outro. Primeiro, estamos aqui, expondo os nossos planos e as ideias do Harry. Se vocês concordarem em procurar a comunidade e compartilhar tudo o que dissemos, damos mais um passo. Precisamos do nome e idade de todos, pode ser primeiro nome, para sabermos os números de pessoas que se mudarão para a ilha imediatamente. Assim, podemos cuidar da logística, Remus e eu cuidaremos de tudo, nos organizaremos e manteremos a comunicação com vocês. Também precisamos saber quantos adultos existem, para descobrir quantos postos de trabalhos precisamos criar exatamente.

— Vocês querem começar agora? — Perguntou o homem careca espantado e esperançoso.

— Sim, Simon, não temos porque esperar e sei o quanto esse inverno está sendo difícil para a comunidade. — Remus disse. — Os números são importantes para entramos em contato com a empresa de construção, inicialmente haverá trabalho para muitos, porque já conversamos com o Ian e o Mac e eles concordaram em contratar vocês para reconstruir as cabanas. Alguns de vocês, que trabalharão com plantação e animais, começarão a aprender nas Fazendas Potters. Precisamos providenciar o necessário para iniciar as aulas, assim, saber quantas crianças existem é muito importante. Bem, tem muito o que fazermos e quanto mais rápido agirmos, mais rápido, a comunidade estará em seu novo lar.

O tom de Remus era persuasivo e era possível ver a esperança e desejo de todos.

— Nós queremos e acreditamos, certo? — Bridget olhou em volta e todos acenaram. — Vocês poderiam falar mais do contrato de arrendamento?

— Ah, essa ideia é do Remus. — Disse Harry. — Eu queria que todos os lobisomens vivessem em Stronghold sem custos, mas, ele acredita que vocês não gostariam disso. Assim, Remus teve a ideia do arrendamento da ilha para a comunidade dos lobisomens.

— Nosso amigo está certo. — Theo disse de queixo erguido. — Não podemos viver de graça em suas terras, como servos ou algo assim. Temos que ter um contrato justo e trabalharemos para pagar o arrendamento. Quer dizer... se houver mesmo trabalho... — Sua expressão se tornou duvidosa.

— Haverá, não sei para quantos, mas teremos muitas vagas em breve, enquanto isso, vocês se concentrarão na reestruturação da ilha. — Harry disse firme. — Claro que, como vocês irão reestruturar a minha ilha, plantar, reconstruir e construir casas, haverá um tempo de abatimento do arrendamento. Acredito que 1 ano é um tempo justo, assim, colocaremos no contrato que as melhorias serão o pagamento do arrendamento do primeiro ano do contrato. Também acredito que o contrato de arrendamento deve ter uns 10 anos e o valor anual dever ser 10% dos ganhos brutos que os moradores tiverem no ano. Quer dizer, somados os salários de cada um e qualquer renda que tiverem com as vendas de produtos agrícolas produzidos na ilha. Acredito que todos os moradores adultos deverão colaborar com o pagamento do arrendamento, claro.

— Esse arrendamento não me parece muito justo, quer dizer, parece muito bom para nós, mas, porque teremos um ano de folga se já ganharemos salários para construir as cabanas? — Disse Simon confuso.

— Sim, mas isso não tem nada a ver comigo. — Harry explicou. — Eu contratarei uma empresa de construção, a M&T Arquitetura e Construção, e eles empregarão vocês. — Harry viu suas expressões se confundirem mais e continuou antes que percebessem a sua intenção. — Vocês têm mais perguntas?

— Bem... eu tenho uma sobre a poção wolfsbane. — Disse a Sra. Alice. — Quem a preparará para nós todos os meses? Acredito que não temos nenhum potioneer entre nós e, mesmo se plantarmos alguns dos produtos, ainda será muito caro fazer para mais de 3 mil pessoas. Certo?

— Encontraremos um professor de Poções que dê aulas na escola e prepare as poções para todos, claro, ele precisará de ajuda, pois serão muitas, assim, todos que tiverem alguma experiência ou interesse em aprender, deverão trabalhar com isso. — Remus explicou. — Talvez os adolescentes e idosos, que não trabalharão, possam se revezar em ajudar o potioneer que contratarmos. O pagamento dele deve vir da comunidade e todos devem colaborar, como uma cooperativa. Isso acontecerá com os professores da escola também, claro, para ela existir, precisamos que todos colaborem.

— Isso me parece uma grande ideia. — Disse Alice sorrindo. — Já estou ansiosa para começar.

— Eu tenho outra pergunta... — Um dos idosos que ainda não falou disse com voz fraca. Harry teve a nítida impressão, por todos os biscoitos que ele comeu e escondeu no bolso do casaco fino e puído, que ele estava com muita fome. — Sou Mark Phillips... hum, Harry, você disse que um amigo seu quer vir dar aulas na escola. Ele sabe para quem dará aulas? E, esses outros professores que vocês querem contratar, eles aceitarão ir para uma ilha cheia de lobisomens? E, bem... eles não viverão lá, não é?

— Oh, eles não podem, seria muito perigoso, mesmo com a poção, poderíamos morder alguém... — Disse Bridget ansiosa.

— Acredito que os professores que contrataremos saberão a verdade, assinarão contratos de confidencialidade e não poderão ser racistas ou não os contrataremos. — Disse Sirius objetivamente. — E, acredito que a maioria não viverá na ilha, mas, os que viverem, poderão deixar a ilha nas noites de lua cheia, claro.

— Meu amigo Firenze viverá na ilha. — Disse Harry firme. — Ele pretende deixar seu clã e quer muito ser professor, além de viajar e conhecer outras culturas. Na verdade, ele está ansioso para começar também.

— Verdade. — Remus sorriu. — Ainda não o conheço, mas tenho me correspondido com Firenze e, a cada carta, ele me pede mais e mais livros. Um grande estudioso e acredito que será um grande professor.

— Quem é Firenze? Um lobisomem? — Perguntou Theo.

— Não, ele é um centauro do clã dos centauros que vivem na Floresta Proibida, lá em Hogwarts. — Disse Harry e não percebeu os olhares surpresos. — Ele é incrível e um grande amigo, tenho certeza que vocês gostarão dele. Ah, foi o Firenze que sugeriu que a nova escola pode ter outros seres mágicos como alunos e acredito que é uma grande ideia.

— Um centauro...

— Você é amigo de um centauro?

— Mas... eles odeiam os humanos!

— Quando o conhecerem verão que Firenze é especial. — Harry disse sorrindo e sem perceber os olhares de admiração. — Bem, acredito que é isso. Vocês têm mais perguntas?

Todos acenaram que não, Harry se levantou se esticando, ainda estava dolorido da sua luta com Meistr Flitwick.

— Bem, levarei o Harry de volta para a escola e acredito que quando precisarem de novas reuniões, ele não será mais necessário. Certo? — Sirius disse e pegou alguns papeis da pasta. — Tenho os contratos de confidencialidade para não envolverem o nome do Harry quando contarem aos outros lobisomens sobre a ilha.

— Isso é apenas até que separemos os confiáveis dos não confiáveis. — Remus explicou rapidamente. — Apesar das leis favoráveis para as famílias antigas, não queremos que o Ministério e, muito menos os comensais da morte, descubram o que estamos fazendo. Pior, que um dia, Voldemort descubra sobre a ilha e sua localização. Assim que todos concordarem e assinarmos os contratos onde se comprometem a nunca colocarem em risco a ilha e os lobisomens, teremos como separar quem é sincero e quem não é.

— Como? — Bridget perguntou surpresa.

— Existem diversas magias, Bridget, que colocaremos no contrato, onde quem não for sincero será exposto, onde quem mudar de lado no futuro será exposto. Isso é para a segurança de Stronghold. — Remus explicou. — Também pretendemos contratar quebradores de maldições especializados em alas para protegerem a ilha, mesmo diante de um ataque de Voldemort, apenas por precaução. E, teremos que organizar entradas de aparatação muito bem protegidas, pois, se alguém mudar de lado e tiver alguma intenção ruim para os membros da ilha, não conseguirão aparatar de volta para Stronghold.

— Uau! Vocês estão pensando em tudo... — Theo disse impressionado, depois olhou para o Harry com os olhos brilhantes. — Você quer mesmo nos proteger, não é?

— Quero proteger a todos, Sr. Theo. — Harry disse sincero e mostrando a sua alma em seus brilhantes olhos verdes. — Quando a guerra começar, muitos morrerão, infelizmente, mas, ninguém que pode ser protegido deve morrer apenas porque ninguém faz nada sobre isso. E, quero dizer desde já que se precisarem de mim nas próximas reuniões, eu virei. — Harry sorriu com malícia. — Não me importo de fugir de Hogwarts e, não virei sozinho, tenho alguns bons amigos ansiosos por ajudar e que querem muito conhecê-los.

Isso pareceu surpreende-los, mas não fizeram mais perguntas, apenas assinaram os contratos depois de lê-los e se despediram. Harry fez questão de apertar as mãos dos nove lobisomens que, timidamente, o encarando com admiração e respeito, lhes disse os seus nomes. Além de Theo e Bridget, que eram casados e Simon, Alice, Mark, haviam também neste grupo de anciões, Jonas, Robert, Fennah e Dorian.

Sirius o levou para o ponto de aparatação do Saguão do Beco. Harry, sob a capa, passou pela barreira que Sirius tocou, sentindo alguma curiosidade sobre a mensagem do Portal Adler ao ver o seu sorriso. Também ficou curioso com o que o Portal lhe diria, agora que tinha encontrado o cheiro e a chama... A chama... que faz parte da sua alma... O que isso significava exatamente? Confuso, Harry apressou o passo para acompanhar seu padrinho, com a sensação de que já sabia a resposta, mas... ainda não a alcançara completamente.

Eles entraram na GER e subiram para o terceiro andar, seguindo direto para a sala de Edgar, onde ele, Falc, Sr. Clement e seu sócio aguardavam.

— Lamento se demoramos muito, mas a reunião se estendeu além do que previmos. — Disse Sirius assim que entraram.

— Está tudo bem, Sirius, o Falc nos avisou que isso era possível e como a reunião foi agendada de última hora, não podemos reclamar, pelo contrário. — Sr. Clement apertou a mão de Sirius e depois se virou para o Harry com um grande sorriso. — Devemos é agradecer por sua disposição em vir nos encontrar tão abruptamente, Harry. É um grande prazer revê-lo.

— Digo o mesmo, Sr. Kabir. — Harry sorriu apertando sua mão. — Espero que esteja bem e que a loja esteja prosperando.

— Eu estou ótimo! Muito feliz! E, a loja!? Ah! — Sr. Clement parecia que ia saltar de entusiasmo. — Os ingleses tem muito bom gosto e sabem fazer um bom negócio, Harry, como eu pensava. Estamos vendendo muito!

— Bom! Fico muito feliz! — Harry disse e olhou para o Sr. Edgar de quem se aproximou para um aperto de mão caloroso. — Estava com saudades, Sr. Edgar! Como está! E, como vai a GER!? Os funcionários!? As lojas!?

— Feliz em vê-lo e também senti sua falta, as reuniões com você são as melhores. — Edgar disse com um sorriso carinhoso. — Você recebeu os relatórios, não poderíamos estar mais felizes com as lojas, e os funcionários estão bem, trabalhando contentes, que é o mais importante. Deixe-me lhe apresentar o sócio de Kabir, que chegou da França a dois dias, ansioso por conhecer o dono da GER.

Harry olhou para o homem pequeno e muito gordo, de rosto redondo, rosado e sorridente.

— Olá! — Ele sorriu para o homem, o que fez seu rosto se enrugar ainda mais quando seu sorriso aumentou.

— Olá, criança. — Disse ele simpaticamente e com sotaque francês acentuado, mais que o do Sr. Clement.

— Harry, este é Émile Delacour. — Disse Edgar. — Sr. Delacour, este é Harry Potter, o dono da GER.

Sr. Delacour olhou de um para o outro de olhos arregalados e a boca aberta em um bico gorducho.

— Mais quoi... — Ele disse em francês antes de se virar para o Sr. Clement. — Kabir, c'est une blague?

— Não, Émile, não é uma brincadeira. — Ele se aproximou e apertou o ombro do Harry. — Harry Potter, é o nosso sócio e dono da GER Empreendimentos. Por isso eu lhe disse que o segredo é necessário, Harry quer ter uma vida normal, apesar de quem ele é.

— Um dia as pessoas saberão que sou o dono da GER, Sr. Delacour, mas, gostaria de adiar esse momento, porque tenho muitas outras coisas importantes em que preciso me concentrar. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Enquanto isso, o Sr. Edgar administra tudo com muita competência, meu padrinho, Sirius Black e meu guardião e advogado, o Sr. Falc, o auxiliam.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Delacour, eu sou Sirius Black. — Sirius se adiantou e apertou a mão de Delacour que ainda parecia meio chocado.

— Não sei o que dizer... Kabir! — Disse o homem pedindo ajuda ao amigo, que riu divertido.

— Ah! Não se preocupe, Émile, eu também fiquei muito chocado quando eu soube, mas quando conhecer o Harry, verá que ele é um jovem impressionante. — Disse o Sr. Kabir divertido.

— Porque não vamos para a sala de reuniões e prosseguimos com as negociações? — Sr. Edgar sugeriu e todos concordaram.

Quando estavam sentados, Harry percebeu que o Sr. Delacour ainda o encarava espantado e sorriu para o homem, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

— Em que ponto estamos, Sr. Edgar? — Perguntou Harry.

— Temos um acordo de sociedade justa, Harry, os números estão esclarecidos e, ao avançarmos com as assinaturas, podemos encontrar um local para a Fábrica. — Edgar disse estendendo o contrato para que Harry o lesse.

— Me parece bom... — Harry disse ao terminar a leitura. — Ter a fabricação dos cosméticos e perfumes aqui, os tornará mais baratos e gerará empregos, que era o nosso principal objetivo. Estamos buscando resolver a questão da matéria prima? Porque acredito que seria inteligente que pudéssemos produzir parte da matéria prima, isso baixaria os custos e garantiria a qualidade.

— Nós comprarmos a matéria prima de um fazendeiro francês. — Disse Sr. Clement. — Sua flores, plantas, frutas e raízes são de alta qualidade e, por isso, temos os melhores perfumes, sabonetes, hidratantes e shampoos. Ele é um produtor trouxa, pois no mundo mágico não temos fazendeiros de flores e plantas... quer dizer, existem os herbários mágicos que vendem plantas mágicas para poções, mas não é o que utilizamos para fazer cosméticos, claro.

— Hum... — Harry acenou pensativo. — Acredito que está na hora de mudarmos isso, então.

— Como assim? — Sr. Delacour pareceu confuso, ao ver as expressões animadas e conformadas de Edgar, Sirius e Falc.

— Ele quer dizer que devemos, além de abrir a Fábrica de Cosméticos, iniciar a produção da matéria prima. — Disse Edgar sorrindo.

— Importar a matéria prima da França não me interessa, pois se plantamos e colhermos aqui mesmo e com a mesma qualidade, teremos a chance de aumentar as nossas opções de produtos cosméticos. Podemos, inclusive, criar uma linha mais popular e acessível, além da linha atual que é mais cara. E, isso nos dará mais vagas de empregos. — Apontou Harry inteligentemente.

— Isso é muito interessante. — Sr. Clemente disse pensativo. — Mas, nós não entendemos nada de agricultura ou plantações de flores, árvores e plantas. Esse fazendeiro que nos fornece os produtos extrai os óleos naturalmente das árvores, assim como produz flores e plantas de maneira orgânica e natural, sem química.

— Temos muito orgulho dos nossos produtos serem todos naturais, sem química trouxa e sem magia. — Disse Sr. Delacour.

— Isso é maravilhoso, porque minha família é uma das maiores produtoras de alimentos naturais do Reino Unido. — Disse Harry orgulhoso.

— Na verdade, as Fazendas Potters são os maiores produtores de alimentos naturais do Reino Unido. — Disse Falc.

— Oh! Veja, ainda não sabia disso. —Harry disse divertido. — Olha, entendo que essa não é a especialidade de vocês, mas acredito que devemos dar esse passo.

— Bem... — Clement olhou para Delacour que deu de ombros. — Teremos que ver a qualidade do que vocês produzirão, claro, e podemos listar todos os tipos de matérias primas que precisamos para a produção da fábrica. Saber que vocês têm pessoal especializado e terras para o plantio me faz acreditar que tudo o que precisam é decidirem fazer isso. Nós, como sócios da fábrica, teremos prazer em comprar as matérias primas.

— Desde que se mantenha a qualidade e preços justos. — Interveio Delacour.

Harry acenou entendendo que eles não tinham interesse em se tornarem sócios da fazenda e, na verdade, isso era o melhor, em sua opinião.

— Harry, está pensando em mudar a produção de uma das fazendas? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Não, a menos que no futuro precisemos aumentar a produção. — Harry disse. — No momento, quero que iniciamos esse novo projeto na minha ilha, no Norte.

Isso gerou exclamações de Sirius e Falc, Edgar sorriu e bateu palmas.

— Sabia que tinha uma carta na manga! — Ele disse rindo.

— Na verdade, eu tenho duas. — Harry disse sutilmente. — Sr. Delacour, Sr. Clement, quando iniciamos nossa sociedade a alguns meses, na abertura da Essence Spéciale, nunca me preocupei em lhes perguntar sobre o que cada um de vocês pensam sobre fatos importantes do nosso mundo. Quando a GER contratou cada um dos seus funcionários, buscamos selecionar pessoas de mente aberta, sem preconceitos ou intolerantes. Como eles são, em sua maioria, nascidos trouxas ou mestiços que vivem sendo discriminados pela sociedade mágica, isso não foi tão difícil, pois eles, melhor do que ninguém, entendem a segregação. — Harry os viu acenar um pouco confusos. — O critério para a escolha dos sócios das lojas do Beco Diagonal também seguiu alguns critérios, mas, claro, menos rígidos. Honestidade, capacidades, boas ideias e muita vontade de trabalhar foram alguns dos pontos principais. No entanto... — Harry apontou para o contrato. — Preciso de um pouco mais que isso dos senhores antes de assinar esse contrato.

— Mais? — Clement pareceu confuso.

— Você quer dizer, uma parte maior da sociedade? — Delacour perguntou parecendo chateado.

— Não, não. — Harry acenou negativamente. — Os valores acordados pelos meus adultos estão bons para mim. O que eu preciso, é saber o que vocês pensam dos lobisomens.

— Lobisomens? — Clement perguntou surpreso.

— Je ne comprends pas. — Delacour disse perdido.

— Sim. Me digam o que pensam dos lobisomens e das leis segregadoras impostas pelo Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido. — Harry solicitou atento.

— Bem... eu não sei o que isso pode ter a ver, mas... — Sr. Clement suspirou. — Abomino preconceitos e discriminações, Harry. Sou meio indiano e meio francês, minha família indiana não me aceita totalmente, eles são muito tradicionais. Minha família francesa é maravilhosa e ama minha mãe e a mim incondicionalmente. Foi com eles que aprendi sobre a tolerância, a aceitação das diferenças e sobre o amor ao próximo. Infelizmente, nem todos os franceses são liberais assim, mas, os ingleses são muito piores. A xenofobia que enfrentei ao longo dos anos em que tentei abrir minha loja aqui, não veio de pessoas comuns, não. Fui discriminado pelo seu Ministério e por suas leis... assim, se existem leis que fazem isso com os lobisomens, elas estão erradas e são muito cruéis, pois, a maioria dos lobisomens são pessoas boas e inofensivas que precisam de ajuda e não de abandono.

Harry não expressou o que pensava sobre suas palavras, apenas se virou para o Sr. Delacour que respirou fundo, fez um bico pensativo antes de soltar o ar.

— Bem, concordo com tudo o que disse o Kabir, por isso somos amigos a mais de 30 anos, nos conhecemos na escola e sempre nos aceitamos mutuamente ou qualquer outro ser mágico ou não mágico. — Ele pareceu hesitar antes de sorrir carinhosamente. — Minha mulher é meia veela e nossas filhas um quarto veela, na França, minha família não sofre preconceitos e podemos viver livremente, com algumas poucas exceções de famílias antigas e tradicionais que não aceitam a mistura de raças. Infelizmente, não é assim em todos os países da Europa, o seu Ministério tem leis contra casamento e procriação entre diferentes seres mágicos, incluindo veelas e lobisomens. E, assim como Kabir, não apoio ou aceito este tipo de pensamento.

Harry sorriu ao perceber a sinceridade dos dois, mas, ainda olhou para os seus adultos questionando suas impressões. Os três acenaram afirmativamente.

— Bem, acredito que o destino fez bem em nos unir, então, porque eu tenho uma ideiazinha muito importante e precisarei da concordância dos meus futuros sócios. — Harry disse com diversão.

— Qual ideia? — Sr. Clement perguntou olhando para Edgar confuso.

— Não olhe para mim, Kabir. Eu não sei de nada e, como disse antes, as reuniões com o Harry são sempre as mais interessantes, pois ele sempre tem as melhores ideias. — Disse Edgar erguendo os braços em autodefesa.

— Espere. — Delacour olhou espantado para Edgar, Falc e Sirius. — A ideia da GER, as sociedades, a reforma do Beco... foi tudo ideia da criança?

— Sim. — Edgar disse sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando. — Isso inclui o Festival e uma maneira de enganar o Ministério com as sociedades.

— Eu apenas pensei no todo, Sr. Delacour, o resto, os detalhes e todo o trabalho duro foram dos meus adultos e dos nossos funcionários, que são incansáveis e muito competentes. — Harry disse timidamente.

— Ainda... isso é impressionante! — Exclamou Delacour abismado.

— Harry, qual a sua ideia, ainda não entendi. — Perguntou Falc preocupado.

— Ah, bem, eu ainda não sei qual a estimativa de postos de trabalhos que criaremos com a Fábrica de Cosméticos...

— Uns 50, inicialmente. — Disse o Sr. Clement. — Se abrirmos uma loja no mundo trouxa como planejamos, podemos dobrar isso nos próximos meses.

— Bem, isso é bem menos do que eu gostaria. — Harry disse com uma careta. — Mas, suponho que com parte da ilha se tornando uma fazenda de produtos naturais para a fábrica, esse número crescerá.

— Eu não sei o tamanho dessa ilha, claro, ou qual o tamanho da produção que você pretende iniciar. Temos também que considerar a magia, nosso fazendeiro francês é trouxa e tem uma fazenda de porte médio e, obviamente, não somos seus únicos clientes. — Clement expôs rapidamente. — Sua fazenda tem, na época das colheitas, uns 350 ou 400 funcionários de uma vez. Você deve reduzir uns 30 ou 40% no resto do ano.

— Ok. — Harry acenou pensativo. — Bem, suponho que terá que ser um pouco de cada lugar.

— Não entendi. — Disse o Sr. Clement.

— Ah, apenas um pensamento, ficará mais claro quando lhes contar a minha proposta. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — O que quero lhes propor é que essas possíveis 50 vagas de empregos ou mais, sejam destinadas a comunidade dos lobisomens. — Os rostos de todos mostraram surpresa e Sirius riu divertidamente. — Seremos a primeira empresa neste país que emprega lobisomens em quase que a totalidade dos cargos e que descumprem a lei discriminatória e cruel do Ministério da Magia.

— Isso é brilhante, Harry! — Sirius disse animadamente.

— Eu também penso assim, além de ser muito possível e resolver, pelo menos em parte, como os ajudaremos. — Disse Falc pensativo.

— Eu concordo. — Edgar falou pensativo. — E, já digo que podemos começar a seleção o quanto antes, estive estudando sobre a indústria de cosméticos naturais e pretendo visitar a fábrica que eles têm na França. Isso me dará a segurança para auxiliar na montagem da nossa fábrica.

— Fico feliz que me apoiem. — Harry sorriu agradecido para os três. — A questão é se os senhores concordam com a minha ideia. — Harry encarou os dois franceses que os olhava espantado.

— Harry, não temos nenhum problema com lobisomens, como dissemos, mas se é ilegal contratá-los, como faremos isso? E, sobre a lua cheia? — Sr. Clement perguntou.

— Bem, assim como a loja, a fábrica deverá ser, aos olhos do Ministério, uma empresa da Família Potter e isso nos dará a proteção que precisamos, pois, os negócios de família antigas não são questionados ou monitorados. — Disse Harry objetivamente e Clement acenou. — Quanto a lua cheia, a fábrica terá que parar todos os meses por três dias, um dia antes, o dia da lua cheia e um dia depois. Respeitaremos sua condição, que é uma questão de saúde e seremos humanos, pois é impossível pensar só em dinheiro, lucros e ignorar o mais importante. A vida.

— Bem, suponho que seja razoável, claro, podemos colocar uma hora a mais de trabalho todos os dias para não corrermos o risco de não termos produtos para vender. — Clement disse e olhou para Delacour que encarava o Harry com uma estranha expressão. — Émile?

— Apenas, queria saber o quão importante é isso para você, Harry? — Delacour disse suavemente.

— Muito importante. — Harry disse seriamente. — Tão importante que suas respostas definirão ou não se assinaremos esse contrato. — Ele apontou para os papeis que estavam sobre a mesa.

Um silêncio estranhamente tenso se fez na sala de reuniões e, apesar de não concordarem com a imposição do Harry, nenhum dos seus adultos o questionou.

— Foi o que pensei. — Delacour o encarou e, de repente sorriu animado e bochechudo. — Se precisar da minha concordância, você a tem! Acho uma ideia brilhante! Kabir! Ajudaremos muitas dessas pobres pessoas!

— Eu concordo também, mas... — Clement encarou o Harry curioso. — Como contrataremos esses lobisomens? Pelo que sei, todos são muito desconfiados e vivem isolados nas florestas, duvido que confiarão em nós, se tentássemos encontrá-los.

— Ah, bem, lembra-se da ilha que falei antes? — Harry perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.


	74. Tudo bem, chore

Notas do Autor

Olá! Espero que todos estejam seguros e bem! Mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem e revisem para me dizer que sim ou não!  
Uma revisão apenas, espero que não tenha muitos erros.  
Se mantenham seguros! Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 73

Mais tarde, depois das despedidas, alguns detalhes discutidos e com os contratos devidamente assinados, Sirius aparatou com o Harry na Casa dos Gritos.

— Acho que foi uma noite produtiva. — Harry disse animadamente. — O que você acha?

— Penso que você foi brilhante como sempre. — Sirius disse bocejando. — E, tem muito mais energia do que eu.

— Me senti assim desde que matei a Freya, com mais energia e disposição. — Harry disse curioso. — Sabe, durmo menos, mas não sinto cansaço ou sono.

— Você já falou com a Madame Pomfrey? — Sirius perguntou preocupado.

— Tenho uma consulta amanhã e não posso falar sobre a basilisco, mas, lhe direi que tenho me sentido mais forte. — Disse Harry dando de ombros.

— E sua magia? Alguma mudança? — Sirius questionou.

— Não sei, me sinto mais energizado, mas, não sei se isso tem a ver com minha magia. — Harry se alongou e suspirou. — Parece mais físico, sabe, meu corpo está diferente, mais forte e, nos primeiros dias, eu senti muito estranho, como se tivesse que me ajustar a um corpo diferente.

— Bem... a basilisco tinha muita energia mágica, impossível saber o que pode acontecer em uma situação tão única e especial. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Me envie uma carta depois, contando sobre a consulta. Ok? — Harry acenou. — Queria saber se tudo bem eu vir com a Denver no dia em que ela trouxer a poção restauradora, podemos usar essa passagem secreta mesmo.

— Tudo bem você vir, Sirius, mas, esse caminho é o mais distante da enfermaria e não podemos correr o risco de vocês serem visto. — Harry disse preocupado. — Acredito que a passagem por traz do espelho ou da corcunda de um olho só sejam as melhores opções e vocês podem se desiludir antes de irmos rapidamente até os petrificados.

— Mas, a passagem do espelho não estava desmoronando? — Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Eu concertei com a ajuda dos gêmeos, tem algumas armadilhas, assim, não entre no túnel de uma vez. Me contate pelo espelho, que vou até vocês e as desfaço. — Disse Harry.

— Harry, tenho certeza que consigo lidar com algumas armadilhas feitas por estudantes. — Sirius disse exasperado.

— Tudo bem, então, mas, depois não diga que não te avisei. — Harry sorriu com malícia. — Agora que decidiu não ser mais um auror, você já sabe o que fará?

— Ah, além de ajudar você a salvar o mundo mágico? — Sirius riu divertido quando Harry fez uma careta de constrangimento. — Eu tenho algumas ideias sim, a principal é mudar a minha reputação e me aproximar dos membros da Suprema Corte. Também quero apresentar alguns projetos de leis, não sei como fazer isso, mas pretendo estudar e pedir ajuda ao Falc e ao Sr. Boot. Também tenho uma pesquisa importante a fazer sobre um tal Tom Riddle.

— Ah, bem, parece-me que você estará muito ocupado nos próximos meses. — Harry disse. — Não se tornar mais um auror está te incomodando?

— Menos do que eu pensei que incomodaria. — Sirius disse sincero. — Estou decepcionado, ao mesmo tempo, estou me despedindo de uma vez do Sirius Black de antes de Azkaban. Eu tentei segurar partes de quem eu era porque, quando deixei a prisão, estava muito perdido e sem uma identidade. Estive com minha terapeuta esta semana e percebemos que, finalmente, estou mais forte, centrado e pronto para entender e aceitar que aquele Sirius morreu. Quem eu sou hoje, não quer ser um auror, Harry.

— O que você quer ser? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Ainda não sei, apenas, sei o que eu não quero ser. — Sirius disse e se aproximando apertou seu ombro ao encará-lo nos olhos. — Sei também que você é minha prioridade e não pretendo me distrair dos nossos planos.

— Bem, mas, se você descobrir o que quer fazer, deve fazer, Sirius, isso é importante também. — Harry defendeu suavemente e, hesitante, decidiu pedir sua ajuda sobre as perguntas que rondavam sua mente a uma semana. — Sabe, queria te perguntar uma coisa...

— O que? — Sirius se mostrou curioso por sua hesitação.

— Lembra-se quando Serafina falou sobre almas gêmeas? — Harry disse e encarou o chão com certo constrangimento.

— Sim e me lembro que te disse que um dia você encontraria a sua. — Disse Sirius confuso pelo assunto inesperado.

— Mas... como eu saberei se a encontrei? — Harry disse confuso. — Eu vou sentir o que? Tem algum tipo de ligação?

— Ai, melhor sentarmos para termos essa conversa, que está um pouco mais cedo do que eu esperava, sinceramente. — Sirius conjurou duas poltronas e eles se sentaram. — Ok, não existe uma ligação óbvia ou mágica que te aponte para a sua alma gêmea, Harry. E, você pode gostar ou se sentir atraído por uma garota ou garoto, mesmo que eles não sejam a sua alma gêmea. Na grande maioria das vezes, as pessoas não se casam com as primeiras pessoas que sentem atração ou afeto, que beijam ou transam. Graças a Merlin por isso, ou eu estaria casado a muito tempo com uma querida amiga e nós dois somos só amigos.

— Mas... com meus pais foi diferente, certo? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Sim, mas que eu saiba os dois foram a encontros e beijaram outras pessoas, apenas foram a primeira transa um do outro. — Sirius disse. — Eles são algumas das exceções, que acontece muito em Hogwarts, porque é possível que estejamos estudando aqui com nossa alma gêmea. Falc e Serafina estavam aqui, quase que ao mesmo tempo, em casas diferentes, ele um ano a frente dela e os dois só se conheceram fora de Hogwarts.

— Mas, como sabemos? Quer dizer, se as pessoas vão a encontros com outras pessoas, como eles sabem quando encontraram a sua alma gêmea? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Ah, bem... Harry, você entende que muitas vezes as pessoas não prestam atenção aos sinais e se casam com as pessoas erradas. Certo? — Harry fez uma careta para a ideia. — Isso acontece mais no mundo trouxa, pois eles não têm a magia para guiá-los. Você precisa ouvir a sua magia, Harry, ela lhe dirá se o que você sente é mais do que atração, mas... — Sirius o encarou. — Isso é um pouco cedo, Harry, você nem começou a puberdade direito, não pode me dizer que se sente atraído ou gosta de uma garota ou um garoto.

— Não é isso... — Harry se perguntou se devia ou não falar e bagunçou mais os cabelos.

— Vamos lá, seja o que for, você pode falar comigo. — Disse Sirius tranquilamente e Harry acenou.

— Bem, mas é confuso e não quero de zombe de mim. Ok? — Harry o encarou seriamente.

— Ok. Eu não faria isso sobre algo que é tão importante para você. — Sirius esperou calmamente.

— Bem, o Portal Adler me fez sentir um cheiro no Natal, lembra? — Sirius acenou e Harry continuou. — As vozes...não era uma voz apenas, eram como um coro de vozes suaves, me disseram, "não se esqueça do cheiro, guerreiro". Era o melhor cheiro do mundo, Sirius, me deixou com as pernas bambas, meu coração se aqueceu e acelerou... me fez sentir uma emoção maravilhosa e eu queria sentir esse cheiro para sempre. — Harry corou um pouco a sua descrição sincera. — Depois, eu tive um pesadelo horrível... Quando visitamos a fazenda em Godric, bem, naquela noite, pouco antes de você me acordar para me avisar sobre o ataque, eu já tinha acordado de um pesadelo horroroso. Era como se algo tentasse me afastar do cheiro e das fitas de fogo...

— O que? — Sirius estava perdido.

— No Portal, além do cheiro, apareceram essas fitas de fogo, que me acariciavam mornamente e minha magia parecia gostar, apreciar o calor. — Harry explicou e Sirius acenou. — Então, naquela noite, além do cheiro, eu sonhei com as fitas de fogo, que eram como seda, suaves e quentes, mas, uma escuridão tentava me afastar... De repente, me vi em Godric's Hollow e ouvi um bebê chorando, pensei que fosse o Jason e tentei alcançá-lo, ajudá-lo, mas, não o encontrava. Então, eu estava em frente o Chalé Iolanthe e, depois... no cemitério, onde tinha dois caixões abertos ao lado das sepulturas e me aproximei para ver... pensei que veria meus pais, mortos, pálidos e frios... Mas, eles estavam apodrecidos, decompostos e... o cheiro...

— Merlin. — Sirius sussurrou ficando tão pálido como um fantasma. — Por isso disse que queria cremá-los, porque acredita que eles não gostam do que aconteceu com seus corpos.

— Acredito que se o desejo da pessoa é ser cremada, ela não ficaria feliz se isso não acontecesse. — Resumiu Harry com firmeza. — Eu acordei e o cheiro de podridão era tudo o que eu podia sentir, vomitei, tomei um banho e me deitei de novo, mas, o cheiro não me abandonava, Sirius. Então, você me acordou...

— Porque não me disse? — Sirius perguntou preocupado.

— Com o ataque ao Beco, nada era mais importante. — Harry suspirou. — Mas, quando eu atravessei o Portal sob a capa, as vozes voltaram a me envolver com o cheiro e a repetir urgentemente que eu não o esquecesse. Eu não sei como, mas, isso afastou o cheiro da morte, Sirius e eu prometi que não o esqueceria. Mas... as vozes me responderam e me deram outra mensagem.

— Qual? — Sirius perguntou surpreso que o Portal lhe dera tantas informações.

— Elas disseram: "Quando o encontrar, não desista das chamas, Guerreiro, elas fazem parte da sua alma". — Harry disse suavemente. — Eu não entendi... até que encontrei o cheiro.

— Não entendo. — Sirius estava muito confuso. — O que era o cheiro ou as chamas?

— Era a garota que estava sendo controlada por Riddle. — Harry explicou.

— O que? — Sirius não conseguiu esconder o choque.

— O cheiro me ajudou a encontrar a garota, Sirius... — Harry hesitou em dar informações. — Quando eu estava procurando por ela, nem pensei no cheiro, mas, ao me atacar para pegar o diário, a garota chegou bem perto de mim. Me disse que sentia muito, que faria o necessário para destruir o diário e me proteger, ela estava tão desesperada, culpada e sozinha. — Harry fechou os olhos lembrando-se da tensão e desespero. — O cheiro do cabelo dela me fez entender que ela era o cheiro que eu não deveria esquecer. Mas, não tinha como eu saber quem ela era, então, segui as pistas e, quando o nome dela surgiu em minha mente, peguei um cartão de São Valentin que ela tinha me enviado e o cheiro dela estava lá, foi então que compreendi que ela era quem estava sendo controlada por Voldemort.

— Ok. — Sirius refletiu sobre isso. — O cheiro do cabelo da garota que você deveria encontrar e salvar, foi lhe mostrado pela magia do Portal. Isso vai de encontro com a sua intuição de que você não deveria desistir de encontrá-la. Incrível como a magia já sabia e quis te ajudar a salvá-la.

— Sim, mesmo antes disso, eu sentia uma urgência, Sirius, que eu precisava encontrá-la e ajudá-la. Você sabe que estou muito conectado com a minha magia, minha intuição e, tudo em mim, em minha alma e magia, dizia que eu não deveria contar ao aurores o que sabia. E, que eu precisava ajudá-la, pois ela estava sofrendo e em grande perigo. — Harry disse tentando explicar os sentimentos daqueles momentos angustiantes.

— Você podia sentir isso? Que ela estava sofrendo? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Sim, era angustiante, porque eu não conseguia encontrá-la. — Harry disse e suspirou. — Antes, eu percebi que ela estava com algum problema, mas todos pareciam preocupados ou tristes com os ataques, assim, conversei com o seu irmão e ele me disse que ela estava bem, apenas tendo alguns pesadelos.

— Porque não perguntou pessoalmente? — Sirius questionou.

— Ah, porque sou um idiota. — Harry disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos. — Ela é tímida e sempre que tentei me aproximar, ela fugiu, literalmente, assim, parei de insistir, mesmo que eu quisesse ser seu amigo. Também, estava tão ocupado com a investigação que achei que era mais importante me concentrar nisso e, seu irmão me garantiu que ficaria de olho nela...

— Não é sua culpa, Harry. — Disse Sirius ao ver o peso da culpa sobre o afilhado.

— Não, assim como não é culpa dela, mas, nós dois não podemos evitar o que sentimos, Sirius. — Harry suspirou. — Acredito que quando os petrificados retornarem a nossa convivência ou, quando eu tiver certeza que ela está bem, a culpa nos deixará.

— Ok. E você descobriu o que a mensagem sobre as chamas significava? — Sirius questionou curioso.

— É ela, Sirius. — Harry disse desconcertado. — Ela é as chamas.

— O que? — Sirius ficou perdido.

— A mensagem dizia, quando encontrar o cheiro, não desista das chamas. Lembra-se quando eu disse que no Portal e nos meus sonhos, tinham fitas de fogo quente e sedosas? — Sirius acenou. — Bem, quando eu precisei olhar para ela com minha magia, os olhos fechados por causa da basilisco, eu vi a sua magia e eram como fitas de fogo, vermelhas e quentes, Sirius. Eu consigo ver todos os seres vivos, os mágicos têm cores específicas e as dela eram exatamente como as chamas do Portal! — Harry disse, ainda impressionado com isso. — Todas essas semanas, eu sonhei com essas fitas e elas me envolviam, quentes e suaves. Então...

— Então? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Quando lutávamos contra Riddle, para quebrar a sua conexão com o diário... ela foi muito forte e corajosa, pois ele a estava machucando e a tinha enfraquecido muito. — Harry disse com orgulho. — Bem, Riddle percebeu que ia perder e decidiu matá-la de qualquer forma, em dado momento, ele me disse para matá-la, se eu queria vencê-lo, eu só tinha que desistir dela e matá-la.

— Mas o Portal disse, não desista das chamas... — Sirius disse pensativo.

— Sim. Percebi, naquele momento, que ela era as chamas que eu não deveria desistir, mas, desde que tudo acabou, não me sai da cabeça o que mais a magia do Portal me disse. — Harry suspirou. — "Elas fazem parte da sua alma".

— Harry... — Sirius o encarou impressionado. — Você está pensando...

— Eu não quero pensar. — Harry se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro. — Estou fugindo de pensar em tudo isso nesta última semana, uma parte de mim está meio constrangida e confusa. Outra, não quer saber porque é loucura, mas, outra quer saber e entender se isso é possível. Sirius, é possível que o que o Portal quis dizer é... você sabe... Isso? E, como eu saberei com certeza?

Sirius o encarou pensativo tentando saber o que fazer em uma situação tão inusitada.

— Sabe, tem algo que eu ouvi do seu avô uma vez que pode nos ajudar nesta situação. Na época, ele aconselhava o seu pai sobre sexo. — Sirius sorriu suavemente lembrando-se daquele momento. — Eu já lhe contei as circunstancias em que eu perdi a minha virgindade e, como todos os adolescentes cheios de hormônios, nunca deixei de ter algumas relações sexuais quando tive a oportunidade e uma companheira disposta. Seu pai não estava pronto ou interessado nisso até mais tarde, mas, então, ele estava apaixonado por sua mãe e as outras garotas não o atraiam. Um dia, no Natal do nosso sétimo ano, estávamos na Mansão Potter e seu pai tomou coragem e perguntou ao seu avô quando um homem sabe que é o momento certo para perder a virgindade. Quer dizer, no pensamento tradicional, para um homem, não existe um momento certo, não existe estar pronto, porque espera-se que sejamos machos e transemos com toda a saia que se movimente ao nosso redor, sem que questões sentimentais estejam envolvidas. No entanto, James tinha esperado pela Lily e, agora que eles estavam namorando, acredito que o desejo o estava consumindo, afinal, aos 17 anos... — Sirius parou e moveu a cabeça negativamente. — Deixa isso para lá, você saberá quando estiver com 17 anos.

— Ok. O que vovô respondeu para o meu pai? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Ele disse que quando falou sobre sexo conosco anos atrás, James corou e ficou constrangido, envergonhado, mortificado, mal conseguiu fazer uma pergunta sobre o assunto. Coube a mim fazer as perguntas porque, neste ponto, eu não era mais virgem e eu queria aprender. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Fleamont disse que, se uma pessoa não está pronta para falar sobre sexo, apenas falar, sem ficar vermelho como um tomate e completamente mortificado, bem, então, ela também não está pronta para fazer sexo.

Harry acenou entendendo o raciocínio do seu avô e achou muito inteligente.

— Interessante.

— Sim. E, seu avô acrescentou que o fato de seu pai estar ali, conversando sobre sexo com ele, fazendo perguntas, interessado em seus conselhos e sem qualquer constrangimento, mostrava que James estava pronto. Apenas, ele tinha que respeitar sua namorada, descobrir se ela estava pronta e, então, os dois encontrarem o momento certo. — Concluiu Sirius suavemente. — Seus pais perderam a virgindade alguns meses depois, no dia do aniversário de 18 anos de James.

— E, você acha que esse conselho se aplica a mim? — Harry perguntou, entendendo onde o padrinho queria chegar.

— Sim. Pense, Harry, além de muito jovem, você não tem certeza se quer saber, está constrangido, meio chocado e, quando me perguntou, não conseguiu dizer em palavras completas aquilo que espera que eu te responda. — Sirius disse. — Mesmo que eu tivesse a resposta, você está pronto para ela se mal pode formular a pergunta? E, está pronto para viver com a verdade?

— Bem. — Harry analisou os próprios sentimentos. — Ok, acho... que ainda não quero saber, mas... fugir da realidade é o caminho certo? Estou confuso, Sirius.

— Ok, vamos por partes. Mesmo que você tivesse certeza da resposta, 100% de certeza, do fundo do seu coração... Lembre-se, não serei eu que lhe darei essa certeza, você tem que encontrá-la, mas, vamos supor que isso aconteça. — Sirius disse e Harry acenou. — Aonde isso te leva? Ela está pronta para saber? Vocês farão o que com essa informação? Eu não sei a idade dela, mas você é muito jovem para namorar, Harry. Vocês continuarão apenas amigos? Bem, vocês podem continuar amigos mesmo sem uma resposta neste momento.

— Bem... eu não sei se estou pronto e acho que ela também não está, principalmente depois de tudo o que passou. E, somos muito jovens... — Harry suspirou pensativo. — Nesta última semana, nos tornamos amigos facilmente, o constrangimento e timidez dela desapareceram como se nunca existissem e descobri que temo muito em comum. — Harry sorriu docemente ao pensar nela e não viu o olhar surpreso do padrinho. — Rimos muito juntos, o tempo todo e, é muito fácil conversar com ela sobre todos os assuntos. Ela é muito divertida e sarcástica, parece entender tudo o que eu falo sem muitas explicações e o que ela diz também faz sentido para mim, sabe.

— Hum... — Sirius disse tentando controlar o sorriso. — Ela parece ser uma garota muito especial, principalmente depois de tudo o que enfrentou, mas, acredito que é da sua amizade que ela precisa agora. E, sobre entender o que o Portal quis dizer, meu conselho é, não se apresse em encontrar uma resposta e escute a sua magia, pois, em algum momento, ela lhe dará a completa certeza e, acredito que esse momento acontecerá, quando você estiver pronto para saber.

Harry acenou e, apesar das dúvidas, sentiu-se estranhamente aliviado, pois entendeu que elas vinham do fato de que ainda era jovem e não estava pronto para as respostas.

— Ok. Obrigado, Sirius. — Ele disse sorrindo aliviado para o padrinho.

— De nada. — Sirius sentiu se emocionado e tentou disfarçar. — Sou eu que deve lhe agradecer, por confiar em mim depois de ter te decepcionado.

— Está tudo bem. Eu entendi e por isso aceitei sua reação, assim como as atitudes da Serafina, Terry e Hermione. — Harry disse sincero, depois suspirou. — Eu não gostei, mas entendi, apenas... preciso que compreenda, Sirius, esse é o meu destino e ninguém pode me impedir dele, seja por amor ou por ódio. O que quero dizer é que, Voldemort de 16 anos, os comensais da morte ou vocês, não me impedirão de matar Voldemort. No entanto, eu não sou tolo, sei que preciso treinar, estudar e me preparar para esse momento. Sei também que não vencerei sozinho, na verdade, sem todos vocês ao meu lado eu estaria mais fraco. O mais importante de tudo é que me recuso a fugir da realidade, Sirius.

— Como assim? — Sirius se mostrou curioso.

— Bem, eu poderia fingir que Voldemort demorará anos, décadas para voltar, assim, porque treinar tanto? Ou poderia pensar, se ele voltar antes, serão os adultos que resolverão tudo, afinal, sou um adolescente, o que isso tem a ver comigo? — Harry sorriu. — Seria fácil, tentar ser apenas outro aluno qualquer e acreditar que tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dois anos, Quirrell e a Câmara, foram apenas aventuras que caíram no meu colo. Seria fácil fugir da realidade, mas, não seria inteligente porque, um dia, quando eu menos esperar, um inteiro e poderoso Voldemort estará na minha frente e não saberei o que fazer para me manter vivo, quanto mais destruí-lo. — Harry deu de ombros. — Talvez, se eu fosse um Gryffindor, esse seria o meu caminho, mas, eu sou um Ravenclaw e me orgulho de usar a minha inteligência em minhas decisões e ações. Se tenho esse destino, inevitável, porque Voldemort acredita na profecia e virá atrás de mim, bem, então, o que farei é muito simples. — Harry sorriu com malícia. — Usarei minha inteligência para criar a maior armadilha de todos os tempos, assim, no dia em que Voldemort finalmente recuperar o seu corpo, o farei desejar estar morto.

— Estou vendo que você tem algumas outras ideias. — Disse Sirius ao ver o seu sorriso.

— Algumas... — Harry olhou para o relógio. — Já passa da meia noite, Sirius, irei para cama, pois daqui a pouco tenho que me levantar para o treinamento na Caverna.

— E, claro, me deixará curioso... já percebi que você adora fazer um mistério. — Sirius disse exasperado.

Harry riu divertido e o abraçou antes de voltar para o castelo.

Pela manhã, depois de um bom treino e o café da manhã, Harry foi a sua consulta com Madame Pomfrey. Sentado na cama da enfermaria, ele balançou as pernas que não alcançavam o chão e pensou em como explicaria a curandeira qualquer alteração que pudesse haver em seus exames.

— Muito bem, Harry, no mês passado seus exames foram mais positivos, ainda que encontrei um pouco de exaustão e anemia. Por isso lhe disse que se alimentasse e dormisse mais e melhor, além de amenizar os seus treinos físicos. — Madame Pomfrey disse olhando o relatório do mês anterior. — Sei que quer aumentar os seus treinos, mas seus músculos ainda mostram alguma atrofia, Harry e seus ossos estão com falta de vitamina D, algo normal depois de um inverno tão longo, em combinação com seus problemas de saúde. Por isso, acredito que com a primavera e verão, além das poções regulares, você poderá estar quase completamente curado até o início do próximo mandato, em setembro.

— Quase? — Harry disse com uma careta. — Gostaria de estar completamente curado, Madame Pomfrey, até porque, a senhora disse que depois que fizer 13 anos, se iniciar o crescimento da puberdade, provavelmente as poções para os ossos não farão mais efeito.

— Verdade, Harry, mas, os seus ossos se solidificaram muito bem comparado ao que eram e, quando iniciar o crescimento físico da puberdade, acredito que estarão fortes o suficiente para lhe dar uma boa altura e musculatura. — Disse Pomfrey, preparando um novo pergaminho e pena para o exame de hoje.

Harry controlou a vontade de fazer uma careta, uma boa altura não era o que queria, ele queria a altura que teria se nunca tivesse passado fome nos Dursleys.

— Ok. — Disse apenas, não muito animado.

— Algum sintoma no último mês que deva me alertar? — Perguntou Madame suavemente.

— Não, na verdade, nunca me senti melhor. — Disse Harry sincero.

— Tem dormido e comido melhor, então? — Ela gesticulou para que ele se deitasse, assim mediria sua altura, peso e realizaria os feitiços diagnósticos.

— Nesta última semana sim, meu apetite voltou e durmo muito bem, mas, como não me sinto cansado, não tenho dormido muito. — Harry disse e não acrescentou que seu apetite e insônia tinham sido afetados pela tensão e ansiedade da investigação.

— Muito bem. — Ela acenou com a varinha e franziu o cenho levemente quando a pena marcou a altura e peso. — Boas notícias, você tem algum peso a mais, principalmente muscular e cresceu 3 centímetros no último mês.

— Verdade? — Harry arregalou os olhos surpreso, normalmente, 3 centímetros demoraria uns 6 meses para acrescentar a sua altura.

—Sim, isso é muito impressionante e me faz pensar que você entrará na puberdade antes do que pensei. — Ela disse pensativa. — A média dos adolescentes é de 0,7 a 1 centímetro por mês, mas a sua média estava estabilizada em 0,5. Esses três centímetros em um único mês sugerem que seu corpo está reagindo mais fortemente as poções e isso é muito bom. — Ela então acenou com a varinha realizando os feitiços do exame.

— Quando a senhora acha que entrarei na puberdade? — Harry perguntou ansioso, pois isso significaria um aumento da potência e força da sua magia.

— Hum... um segundo, Harry. — Agora, com o cenho mais franzido, Pomfrey acenou a varinha mais uma vez e observou os resultados serem reescrito pela pena no pergaminho. — Mas... o que?

— Tudo bem? — Harry sussurrou preocupado.

— Talvez seja a pena... — Ela disse distraidamente e refez todos os procedimentos desde o início até repetir os feitiços de diagnósticos. Sua expressão foi de choque e confusão. — Harry, você disse que tem se sentido melhor. Quando isso começou, exatamente? E, qual a sensação?

— Hum... — Ele hesitou, como explicaria sem falar da basilisco. — Porque? — Perguntou tentando ganhar tempo, mas Madame Pomfrey percebeu na hora.

— O que você não está me contando, Harry Potter? — Disse ela com voz afiada. — Trate de me dizer agora mesmo o que aconteceu!

— Madame... — Harry hesitou e olhou em volta meio imaginando se dava para fugir.

— Não tente me enrolar com esse, madame, quero saber o que aconteceu agora mesmo. Tem algo a ver com os seus estranhos e misteriosos comportamentos do último domingo? — Perguntou ela desconfiada e acenando com a varinha, tornou a enfermaria segura. — Pronto, ninguém poderá ouvir nada. Diga-me, estou esperando.

— Bem, eu não direi tudo, porque a maior parte não diz respeito a mim e não quebrarei minhas promessas. Ok? — Harry disse firme e a viu acenar relutantemente. — Posso apenas dizer que, no último domingo, eu entrei em um duelo mágico com a basilisco que estava andando pela escola...

— O que? — Sem fôlego de susto, Pomfrey se sentou bruscamente quando suas pernas ficaram bambas.

— Não se preocupe, nós planejamos tudo com muito cuidado e eu corri muito pouco perigo. — Harry disse apressadamente. — Usamos galos jovens para enfraquecê-la e... — Ele fez um resumo rápido do que fez e o porquê.

— Então, você usou um poderoso Athame cerimonial para matar um basilisco de mil ano e ofertar a sua morte, sua magia e essência de vida, para a magia natural. — Sussurrou ela assombrada.

— Sim. Quando percebi que os aurores não conseguiriam caçá-la e que caberia a mim matá-la, não quis que sua morte fosse indigna. Depois de ficar presa naquela câmara por mil anos, ela merecia ser livre e não que seu corpo fosse deixado para apodrecer. — Harry disse e pegou a adaga para mostrar a curandeira. — Quando a encontrei no meu cofre, algo nela me atraiu, senti que deveria trazê-la, mantê-la sempre comigo e, quando descobri sobre a basilisco, entendi o porquê. Foi muito bonito enviá-la para o início de tudo, saber que seu corpo se desfez em energia e se juntou a magia natural.

— E, foi desde então que você se sentiu diferente? — Pomfrey perguntou tensa.

— Sim. Nas primeiras horas, foi como se eu estivesse em um corpo diferente e precisasse me ajustar, me encaixar nesse novo corpo, mas, não era uma sensação ruim. — Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. — Na verdade, nunca me senti tão forte, madame, aquele cansaço ou sonolência desapareceram. Estou me sentindo cheio de energia e até aumentei o tempo de treino, mas, não sinto mais aquela exaustão no fim do dia. Meu apetite melhorou e tenho comido mais do que o habitual, além disso, não sinto que preciso dormir tanto. Sabe, nesta semana, sempre que precisei dormir mais tarde, acordei no outro dia bem-disposto e cheio de energia.

— Ok. — Ela o olhou pensativa. — O que aconteceu, no momento em que você matou a basilisco?

— Ah! Foi como uma explosão de energia. Pensei que a basilisco se desfaria depois de morta, mas, a magia estalou e seu corpo se tornou uma grande energia mágica que me jogou para o alto. — Harry disse ao se lembrar daquele momento. — A energia me atravessou, senti ela passar por todos os poros do meu corpo, mas não doeu, era suave e quente. Então, essa energia me segurou no ar e me pousou no chão suavemente, acariciou meu rosto em despedida e se desfez em todas as direções. Pude sentir como Freya estava feliz e grata por estar finalmente livre.

— Incrível! — Disse ela levando a mão ao rosto.

— Sim, realmente foi, Madame Pomfrey. E, é muito bom saber que Freya está livre. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Não, Harry, incrível o que aconteceu com você. — Disse a curandeira. — Você disse que depois disso sentiu o seu corpo estranho, como se tivesse que se ajustar a ele.

— Sim, como se não fosse o meu corpo de sempre e eu precisasse me acostumar com um corpo novo. — Explicou Harry curioso com sua expressão.

— Isso porque você tem um corpo novo, Harry literalmente! — Exclamou Pomfrey meio assombrada.

— Hum?

— Você não tem mais nenhuma doença, Harry!

— O que? — Harry se sentou de tanta surpresa. — Como assim, eu não... O que?

— Eu não sei, mas, é bem claro. — Madame Pomfrey lhe estendeu o pergaminho. — Você não tem mais nanismo, ossos fracos ou porosos, atrofia muscular, anemia ou exaustão física. Todos os problemas de saúde que você apresentou a 1 ano e meio, que estamos tratando e veem evoluindo positivamente, desapareceram.

Harry, com a boca aberta, leu as palavras no pergaminho, "Não consta nenhuma enfermidade".

— Mas... Madame Pomfrey... não entendo. O que... Porque? — Ele se sentia absolutamente assombrado.

— Eu não direi que entendo, Harry, mas, o tratamento deveria continuar pelo menos até agosto, talvez setembro. Há um mês detectei dificuldades em seus ossos em absorver os nutrientes que precisava para se tornarem mais fortes e, verdadeiramente, ainda poderia levar mais um ano até que estivesse completamente curado. — Madame Pomfrey disse sincera. — No entanto, aqui consta exatamente isso, você está completamente curado e, eu diria, seu corpo nunca esteve tão saudável.

— Verdade? Não tenho nem mesmo anemia? Ou... fraqueza muscular? — Harry perguntou assombrado. Seus músculos e ossos fracos eram sua maior tristeza, pois, além de não conseguir treinar mais fortemente, havia a perspectiva real de que ele não seria tão alto quanto deveria ser.

— Deite-se, refarei todos os feitiços. — Ela pediu seriamente e Harry obedeceu.

Por mais 5 minutos, ela moveu sua varinha sobre ele em um desenho intrincado, até que parou com um suspiro.

— O que? — Harry perguntou tenso.

— Incrivelmente, o resultado do diagnóstico parece mostrar que você nunca esteve doente, Harry. — Pomfrey disse e se sentou surpresa. — Seus ossos estão perfeitos, como se nunca tivessem tido fraquezas, assim como seus músculos, nunca terem sofrido de atrofia. Seus órgãos, estômago, sangue, tudo saudável a um nível que eu não acreditaria se não estivesse vendo por mim mesma.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Eu diria que o seu duelo com a basilisco e a explosão mágica resultante disso, lhe presenteou com uma regeneração física, Harry. — Disse ela suavemente. — Exatamente porque isso aconteceu, creio ser impossível determinar. Poderia ser um presente da basilisco por libertá-la ou da magia por sua nobre oferenda. Ou, poderia ser apenas um acidente, uma consequência inesperada e casual, afinal, você teve o seu corpo em contato com uma grande quantidade de energia mágica positiva, ou seja, uma magia que não o viu como um inimigo e até, segundo as suas palavras, o agradeceu e protegeu.

— Mas... — Harry estava sem fôlego. — Eu... não entendo...

— Harry, basicamente, você teve que se ajustar ao seu corpo nos últimos dias porque ele é um corpo saudável e forte, algo que você nunca teve antes. Sua magia se mostra como deveria ser para a sua idade, portanto, está mais forte do que era antes, porque agora o seu corpo pode suportar esse aumento. Não é um aumento tão grande que você sentiria no dia a dia das aulas, mas, se tentar alguns feitiços mais avançados, verá que os fará com mais facilidade. — Explicou Pomfrey objetivamente.

— Mais forte? Minha magia está mais forte e... meu corpo está regenerado? — Harry perguntou abismado. — Quer dizer que eu não tenho mais nanismo? Que estou com o corpo que teria se nunca...

— Sim, e o seu crescimento de 3 centímetros em um mês mostra isso. Acredito que nos próximos meses, você chegará a altura que teria se nunca tivesse vivenciado a desnutrição na infância. — Pomfrey sorriu entre espantada e feliz. — Por isso, também posso supor que a sua puberdade chegará mais cedo, 13 anos e não 14 ou 15 como eu previa antes.

Harry não sabia o que dizer, não podia pensar ou formular palavras para algo tão incrível e especial. Um presente, da magia ou de Freya, não importava, mas tinha certeza que era um presente. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar que todos aqueles anos de tormento e fome não o prejudicaria mais, física ou magicamente.

— Eu não serei mais um nanico... — Sussurrou espantado e, sem poder se conter, explodiu em lágrimas.

— Harry! — Pomfrey sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver sua emoção. — Tudo bem, chore. — Sussurrou batendo carinhosamente em seu ombro enquanto Harry afundou o rosto no travesseiro e soluçou. — Chore tudo o que precisar, coloque a dor e o alívio para fora, mas, também se permita sentir a alegria deste lindo presente, doce menino.

Quando deixou a enfermaria meia hora depois, sem uma única poção e com um atestado de alta dos tratamentos, Harry tinha o maior dos sorrisos e caminhava com passos leves. Ainda não podia acreditar que era verdade, mas não iria questionar, apenas agradecer e colher os frutos. Primeiro, cresceria para ser tão ou mais alto que seu pai e Sirius. Segundo, com o físico saudável, poderia treinar mais forte, ganhar mais massa muscular e deixar de ser um magricela. Terceiro, com um corpo forte, sua magia poderia se desenvolver em todo o seu potencial, sem mais restrições. E, com uma magia mais forte, maiores seriam as suas chances de vencer Voldemort. Ah! Aquele maldito não perdia por esperar, pensou Harry, animadamente.

Olhando o relógio, percebeu que só tinha tempo para pegar um lanche rápido antes de ir para o campo se encontrar com a Ginny como combinaram. Depois de pegar um sanduíche e algumas frutas extras para sua nova amiga, Harry desceu até o campo de quadribol com um sorriso tão grande que o dia parecia estar ensolarado e bonito quando, na verdade, estava meio cinzento e frio. Mas, não havia chuva ou neve e era o dia mais quente em muito tempo, assim, eles tinham combinado de voar um pouco hoje, pois estavam muito ansiosos para esperarem a primavera chegar.

A verdade é que Harry a convidara, pois tinha um plano e Ginny não pode lhe dizer não quando prometeu deixá-la voar em sua Nimbus 2000.

Quando se aproximou do campo, Harry viu as duas pessoas que queria nos lugares esperados e sorriu animadamente.

— Ginny? — Harry gritou acenando de longe e a viu se virar para ele e sorrir aliviada. — Desculpe o atraso! Passei na cozinha para pegar um lanche, pois estou faminto!

— Tudo bem. — Respondeu ela com um grande sorriso quando Harry se aproximou mais. — Estava na dúvida se você teria se esquecido.

— Jamais esqueceria, estou ansioso por isso, acredite. — Harry disse e, pegando do bolso, lhe estendeu um pequeno pote com framboesas graúdas, morangos e mirtilos. — Aqui. Também peguei um sanduíche extra, você já lanchou? — Perguntou lhe estendendo um sanduíche de frango, cenoura e queijo, ele também tinha um para si mesmo.

— Obrigada. — Disse ela surpresa. — Eu tomei café da manhã e ia almoçar mais tarde.

— Não, não, Ginny. — Harry disse engolindo sua mordida antes de falar. — Com os treinos, para ter energia, ganhar massa muscular e se recuperar física e magicamente, você precisa fazer mais do que três refeições. Precisa comer de três em três horas, os lanches da manhã, da tarde e da noite são importantes. Frutas, sucos, leite, às vezes, um sanduíche com proteína precisa ser acrescentado a sua dieta diária.

— Oh..., mas, eles não servem isso no Grande Salão... — Disse Ginny confusa.

— Um erro que espero que eles corrijam em breve. Enquanto isso, você pode ir até a cozinha que os elfos a servirão do que quiser e farão isso com prazer. — Disse Harry e, depois de terminar o sanduíche, pegou algumas frutas do pote, mas deixou as framboesas para Ginny, pois eram as suas preferidas.

— Eu não sei onde fica a cozinha. — Ginny disse fazendo um bico mal-humorado com a boca mais vermelha pelos sucos das framboesas.

— Eu posso te mostrar depois... — Harry começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu ao olhar para o seu rosto e ver seu bico bonito. Sua barriga deu uma guinada estranha e, de repente parecia verão, pigarreando, ele desviou o olhar e encarou as arquibancadas percebendo que seu tempo se esgotara. — Vamos voar?

— Sim! — Ginny exclamou com entusiasmo. — Peguei essa vassoura lá no galpão.

— Eu voo com ela e você pode voar com a Nimbus. — Harry disse tirando a vassoura do bolso e usando a varinha para crescê-la ao tamanho normal. — Depois que se acostumar com ela, podemos fazer alguns exercícios de apanhador.

Ginny acenou com um grande sorriso e olhos brilhantes que não desgrudavam da vassoura. Harry estendeu-a e ela saltou excitadamente para frente, pegou a vassoura, montou e subiu ao céu em um zum rápido e cheio de energia, como um raio. Olhando espantado para o borrão, Harry mudou o pensamento, era mais como um raio vermelho ou uma chama elétrica. Querendo acompanhá-la, Harry montou na vassoura da escola e alçou voo sentindo uma alegria tão grande que nem se importou com a lentidão da vassoura velha.

Ele e Ginny voaram entre si, fizeram alguns zigs zags, mergulharam e empinaram para o céu, sempre rindo de pura diversão. Quando pararam um ao lado do outro a uns 50 metros de altura, Ginny estava corada, trança bagunçada e um sorriso de rachar a cara.

— Obrigada, Harry! Nunca voei em algo tão incrível! É uma verdadeira maravilha! — Disse ela cheia de energia animada.

— De nada. — Harry mal conseguia parar de olhá-la, nunca vira alguém com tanta energia, que parecia deixar seu corpo em forma de bons sentimentos, magia quente e reluzente. Ginny parecia esplendorosamente brilhante... Como chamas.

— E você! Como pode voar tão bem nessa vassoura velha!? — Ela exclamou inconformada. — E, como faz para sair do mergulho tão tarde? Precisa me ensinar, Harry!

Seu tom era enérgico, mas não mandão como da Hermione e Harry se viu sorrindo ainda mais.

— O segredo, Ginny... — Ele se aproximou até estar bem perto e viu seus olhos se arregalarem e o castanho se escurecer quando seus rostos ficaram a alguns centímetros de distância. — É não ter medo.

Então, ele agarrou o cabo da Nimbus e os mergulhou em alta velocidade. Sem medo e seguindo o seu instinto, Harry ignorou o seu grito de alerta, mantendo a descida veloz muito mais perto do chão do que Ginny tentou antes e virou no último segundo. Com sua conexão com a magia das vassouras, ele as orientou facilmente e, sem dificuldades, eles planaram a centímetros do chão e depois subiram para o alto velozmente. Harry a soltou e apenas seguiu atrás, até que Ginny se virou e os dois ficaram frente a frente se encarando a uns 3 metros de distância e a uns bons 30 metros do chão.

Sua expressão era de espanto, quase choque e Harry se perguntou se ela ficaria com raiva e gritaria com ele. Mas, então, seu grande sorriso voltou e a energia pulsou de seu corpo em ansiedade, vontade e prazer.

— Isso foi incrível! Vamos de novo! — Disse se aproximando dele e Harry não pode deixar de jogar a cabeça para traz e gargalhar de alegria.

— Você é surpreendente! — Disse ele e ignorando o seu rosto corado pelo elogio, voltou a agarrar a vassoura e mergulhou.

Em meia hora, Ginny estava mergulhando sozinha e sem medo algum, mostrando toda a sua habilidade. Harry, então, pegou algumas bolas de golfe e começou a jogar para que ela as buscasse. Rápida e corajosa, nenhuma bola ela desistia facilmente e, em alguns minutos, Harry percebeu que Ginny era quase tão boa quanto ele. Com um treino forte, ela seria tão boa quanto, pensou animado.

— Potter! Desça aqui! — O grito veio do chão e Harry olhou para ver Oliver Wood parado e acenando freneticamente.

Eles desceram, Ginny mais hesitante pela surpresa de ver o capitão do time da Gryffindor ali.

— Você tinha razão! Não duvidarei mais de você, Potter! Ela é incrível! — Wood exclamou sem tirar os olhos de Ginny. — Weasleys! Eu devia saber que deveriam haver mais jogadores talentosos depois do Charlie e os gêmeos! Onde você se escondeu durante esses meses, garota?

Harry sorriu animado ao ver a expressão maravilhada de Wood. Ele decidira procurar o garoto ontem, enquanto Ginny estava no Beco comprando a sua varinha e lhe fazer uma surpresa hoje. Não que convencer o garoto tenso e obcecado fora fácil, apenas quando prometeu não jogar o último jogo se estivesse mentindo, Wood finalmente lhe deu atenção e concordou em vir até aqui. Harry insistiu em que ele não aparecesse até estar convencido que Ginny era a sua buscadora dos sonhos.

— Harry? — Ginny se aproximou mais hesitante e ansiosa.

— Tudo bem, Ginny, eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa. — Harry tinha o maior dos sorrisos. — Chamei o Wood para te ver e disse para aparecer apenas se estivesse convencido de que você é a melhor apanhadora da Casa Gryffindor.

— Convencido! Estou encantado! Maravilhado! — Wood exclamou com expressão meio faminta. — Garota! Você é perfeita e exatamente o que o time precisa para vencer as Águias! Assim, já lhe digo que está no time!

Harry sorriu ainda mais e olhou para Ginny que tinha os olhos arregalados de espanto, incerteza e esperança.

— Eu... — Ela gaguejou olhando do Wood para o Harry e de volta para o Wood. — Eu não... eu...

Então, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela saiu correndo, soltando a vassoura no chão frio.

— O que? — Wood parecia perdido. — Ela não quer? Você disse que ela queria! — Ele encarou o Harry com expressão acusatória.

— Conversarei com ela. — Disse Harry preocupado e, recolhendo a sua vassoura, a encolheu e colocou no bolso.

— Potter! Eu vim até aqui e ela é perfeita! Converse com ela e a convença! Agora mesmo! — Gritou Wood em tom de capitão e Harry lhe fez uma careta.

— Pare de me dar ordens, Oliver, você não é meu capitão, graças a Merlin por isso. — Disse ele com uma careta. — Aqui, guarde a vassoura no barracão, por favor, enquanto vou atrás dela. Primeiro terei certeza que Ginny está bem, depois, mencionarei quadribol... E, se abrir a boca para dizer que quadribol é mais importante do que ela, soltarei os gêmeos em você. — Avisou o Harry ao ver o garoto mais velho abrindo a boca, que voltou a fechar diante da sua ameaça. — Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Ginny logo o procurará e concordará em ser parte do time. Enquanto isso, por favor, mantenha segredo de tudo e da minha participação, como combinamos.

— Potter, se você a convencer a entrar para o time, guardo todos os seus segredos para sempre. — Disse Wood em tom de juramento e Harry encarou o garoto meio incomodado com sua expressão obcecada que sempre surgia quando a questão era quadribol. Harry tinha que admitir que era meio assustador.

— Ok. Porque meu time ficará muito chateado se descobrirem o que eu fiz. — Disse ele sentindo alguma culpa, enquanto caminhava para o castelo.

Harry não se preocupou em se despedir do garoto e, assim que ficou sozinho, se cobriu com a capa e pegou o mapa. Queria chegar a Ginny rapidamente e sem interrupções. Olhando o mapa, ele a encontrou em uma sala vazia do primeiro andar e se apressou naquela direção. Apesar da culpa que sentia em relação ao seu time, Harry sabia que não podia deixar de fazer isso pela Ginny, principalmente sabendo o quanto ela gostava de quadribol e como merecia algo que a fizesse feliz depois de tudo o que passou. Apesar de ser leal ao seu time e pretender jogar para vencer, a verdade é que Ginny era mais importante.

Ele entrou na sala e a encontrou na beira da janela olhando para o lago.

— Eu sabia que viria atrás de mim. — Disse ela suavemente. — Me lembrei do mapa e percebi que não podia fugir.

— É isso que deseja fazer? Fugir? — Harry perguntou guardando o mapa e a capa, antes de fechar a porta para terem privacidade. Ginny não respondeu ou se virou e Harry não gostou nada. — Sinto muito se lhe chateei ao me intrometer e chamar o Wood. Minha intenção era te fazer uma surpresa e lhe dar um pouco de alegria, pois sei como deseja estar no time.

Isso a fez olhá-lo com olhos desolados de tristeza e culpa.

— Não precisa se desculpar, foi um gesto muito bonito e... eu que fui boba de sair correndo quando deveria agradecer... — Ela sussurrou e olhou para o chão.

— Não preciso de agradecimentos, apenas a quero bem e feliz... isso é o mais importante aqui. — Harry disse sentindo seu estômago se revirar com seu sofrimento. — Fale comigo, Ginny, deixe-me te ajudar... Você não está sozinha.

Ginny engoliu em seco tentando pensar no que dizer, como explicar, precisava tranquilizá-lo que estava bem e que não queria falar sobre o diário, mas, então, sua boca se abriu e as palavras saíram sem planejamento.

— Eu me senti sozinha nos últimos meses. — Sussurrou e seus olhos o encararam expressando a sua solidão. — Nunca pensei que estar sozinha doesse tanto...

— Sim, dói, mas, não era real, Ginny. — Harry se aproximou mais. — Riddle a fez sentir...

— Riddle não tem nada a ver com isso! — Ela exclamou com raiva e apertou os punhos. — Eu sou a culpada! Eu! Você não pode entender!

Ofegante, Ginny se moveu pela sala vazia e Harry esperou, sabendo que precisava deixá-la tirar tudo de dentro de si.

— Eu fui tão fraca! Ele me dizia uma coisa e eu acreditava! Ele mentia e eu nunca duvidava! Mesmo as coisas mais absurdas! Eu deveria ter percebido! — Ginny gritou e bateu o pé no chão furiosa consigo mesma. — Sabe porque fugi de você? — Harry acenou curioso, pois sempre quis saber. — Primeiro foi o negócio dos livros mentirosos, fiquei tímida ao te conhecer porque era fã das histórias, mas, você era sempre tão doce e gentil que isso passou. Então... Luna, foi atacada e eu... pensei que estava dormindo... — Sua expressão mostrou a dor que sentia. — Mas, eu estava lá... — Seus olhos pareciam horrorizados pelo pensamento terrível. — Senti-me tão culpada por ter caído no sono e não estar lá para ajudar a Luna. Riddle não me absolveu, pelo contrário, ele repetiu várias vezes que a Luna estar petrificada era minha culpa e, quanto mais ele falava, mais eu acreditava. E, ele disse... — Ginny abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. — Riddle disse que você era muito amigo da Luna, por serem da mesma casa, que deveriam ter conversado muitas vezes e, que as vezes em que se aproximou de nós, era porque queria ver e conversar com ela. No começo, eu disse que a Luna teria me dito, mas, ele argumentou que ela é distraída, que poderia ter se esquecido e, quanto mais Riddle falava, mais verdade parecia.

— Ok. — Harry franziu o cenho ao pensar nesse jogo doentio do maldito. — E, porque isso a impeliu de fugir de mim a cada vez que tentava me aproximar?

— Riddle disse que você me odiaria quando descobrisse que era minha culpa a petrificação da Luna, porque eu não poderia ter dormido e a deixado sozinha. — Ginny disse com voz entrecortada. — Quando me perguntava como estava, eu sabia que perguntaria daquela noite e, então, eu fugia por medo que me odiasse.

— Eu nunca a odiaria... — Harry disse suavemente e viu sua raiva aumentar.

— Mas eu me odeio! Me odeio por ser tão fraca! Eu deixei ele mexer com minha cabeça! Me manipular como uma marionete! — Ginny disse com nojo de si mesma. — E, não estou nem falando de quando ele controlou o meu corpo... — Seu rosto ficou pálido com o pensamento. — Estou falando das muitas vezes em que ele disse algo assim e, eu acreditei! Ele disse que não deveria contar aos meus pais como me sentia doente ou eles me internariam no St. Mungus por me considerarem louca, como a menina do jornal. — Ginny soluçou dolorosamente. — Meu pai jamais faria isso comigo... ele ficará tão magoado por eu ter acreditado por um segundo... Ah, Harry, ele é o melhor e eu duvidei dele, do seu amor por mim... — Caindo de joelhos no chão e chorando dolorosamente, Ginny cobriu o rosto com as mãos. — Eu sou uma filha horrível... Eu fui tão fraca... tão covarde...

Harry se ajoelhou na frente dela e, sem tocá-la, a deixou chorar a sua dor, sabendo que ela precisava disso.

— Tudo bem, chore... Chore, Ginny. — Ele sussurrou carinhosamente. — Coloque tudo isso para fora, toda essa dor e raiva, mas, se permita se perdoar e se alegrar por estar viva.

Quando ela se acalmou um pouco, Harry lhe estendeu um lenço para enxugar o rosto que estava vermelho, seus olhos tinham escurecido ainda mais e parecia chocolate amargo e não ao leite. Como ela podia ser bonita mesmo quando chorava? Desconcertado, Harry tentou se concentrar no mais importante.

— Você não acha que eu fui fraca? — Ela perguntou com esperança e dúvida.

— Não. — Ele respondeu com sinceridade. — Flitwick explicou o que é uma horcrux e o perigo de formar uma conexão com uma delas, até mesmo para um bruxo adulto. O diário foi feito com essa intenção específica, pois não existe nada em que despejamos mais emoções do que um diário pessoal. — Harry sorriu tristemente. — Quando eu escrevo no meu, acredite, emoções e sentimentos estão em cada linha.

— Você tem um diário? — Ginny se mostrou espantada quando Harry acenou. — Eu... no Natal, quando deixei o diário aqui, comecei a pensar claramente e percebi como não estava sendo eu mesma naquelas semanas. Por meses, com exceção do tempo em que não escrevi no diário, eu me senti tão... duvidosa de mim mesma e essa insegurança era tão absurda! Eu jamais fui assim ou medrosa, hesitante, desconfiada, sempre fui cheia de energia e ativa, mas estava sempre cansada e sonolenta. — Seu rosto mostrou raiva de novo. — Eu sabia! Sabia que tinha algo errado e meus pais estavam bem ali, todos os dias, amorosos e gentis... Eu poderia, não, eu deveria ter dito a eles! Mas, estava com medo de estar enlouquecendo! Todos aqueles sentimentos estranhos que não pareciam meus, não pareciam reais e... Percy! Harry, meu irmão disse que eu não era forte para estudar em Hogwarts! Fiquei com tanto medo de estar ficando como a menina do jornal! — Ela soluçou. — Pensei que eles me levariam ao hospital e eu seria internada como a garota, assim, me calei e por minha covardia, Hermione e Charlie foram feridas. Você... todos vocês poderiam ter morrido. Sinto muito... — Ela soluçou abaixando a cabeça e Harry estendeu os braços e a puxou para um abraço forte.

— Tudo bem... — Sussurrou contra o seu cabelo enquanto ela soluçava contra seu peito. — Tudo bem, estar com medo, insegura e duvidosa... Todo mundo sente isso as vezes, mas, o diário, fez esses sentimentos se tornarem maiores, iludiram sua percepção da realidade. Mesmo quando você discordava, discutia ou se negava, Riddle usava a conexão que tinha com o diário, para influenciar seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

Ginny se afastou e acenou apertando o lenço com força.

— Eu sei e... nada parece real... — Ela o olhou perdida. — Quando penso em todos aqueles meses, não consigo diferenciar o real, do não real, parece tudo mentira, uma ilusão, uma realidade disforme e, então... — Mais lágrimas caíram do seu rosto e sua voz se embargou. — Eu me lembro da muitas vezes em que ele controlou meu corpo, assumiu e caminhou com minhas pernas, falou com minha boca, machucou com minha magia... — Ginny apertou os punhos. — Eu estou tentando não pensar, mas, é tão difícil e os pesadelos não me deixam dormir, às vezes, me lembro daquele momento horrível em que ele me levou para a Câmara. Eu pedi ajuda, mas ninguém me ouvia! Eu não era forte para impedi-lo e ninguém me ajudou! Eu estava sozinha! Outro dia, me senti voltando para aquele momento e entrei em pânico, fiquei com falta de ar e desmaiei por um tempo. — Ginny olhou para ele desolada. — Não sei o que está acontecendo comigo ou como melhorar, Harry...

Harry suspirou com o coração apertado por sua tristeza e dor.

— Bem, não pensar ou falar sobre isso não é o melhor caminho. — Disse Harry seriamente.

— Mas... — Ginny sentiu medo e raiva. — Eu não quero lembrar! Não quero pensar! — Ela se levantou e caminhou pela sala ansiosa e apertando as mãos. — Com certeza, também não quero falar sobre nada disso! Quero me esquecer!

— Bem, e do que adiantou isso até agora? — Harry se levantou e falou com frieza. Ginny pareceu desconcertada e desviou o olhar para sua expressão de raiva. — Não! Olhe para mim! — Harry exigiu e se aproximou dela. — Guardar tudo para si mesma não é a resposta, Ginny! Você fez isso por meses, influenciada pelo diário, e agora quer continuar a agir assim! Isso era compreensível antes, mas, agora não é e não aceitarei isso!

— Você está zangado comigo. — Sussurrou ela surpresa com sua expressão.

— Sim. Eu estou com muita raiva de todos. Voldemort e Malfoy estão no topo da minha lista, acredite. — Harry disse com um brilho frio em seus olhos verdes. — Seus irmãos vêm logo em seguida e, eu mesmo, por ter sido tão tolo e confiante. E, sim, também estou com raiva de você... —Harry se afastou e foi a sua vez de andar pela sala. — Eu lhe ofereci minha amizade! Em diversos momentos, eu me aproximei e tentei mostrar gentileza e bondade! Antes e depois do Halloween, pedi que se sentasse comigo e meus amigos, procurei saber se estava bem e tentei conversar! E, você preferiu ser amiga de um maldito diário falante! — Harry parou e a encarou indignado. — Você ficou chateada quando pensou que eu gostava da Luna e não de você, então, como eu deveria me sentir ao ser trocado por um diário estúpido!

Ginny o encarou de boca aberta por sua raiva e protesto indignado.

— Eu não pensei... desculpe, não quis desprezar sua amizade. — Disse ela desolada por ver que o magoara. — Eu queria muito ser sua amiga, eu quero ser sua amiga, mas... Riddle me fazia sentir que não merecia ninguém, nada, me fazia sentir pequena e inútil... — Ginny sentiu a raiva aumentar. — Eu o odeio! Odeio aquele maldito! Odeio! Odeio!

Sua raiva a fez pegar uma das cadeiras e a jogar contra a parede, onde se espatifou e sua magia se agitou furiosa. Ofegante, Ginny olhou para os pedaços de madeira no chão.

— Melhor? — Harry a viu acenar afirmativamente e suspirar cansadamente. — Eu fiz o mesmo quando descobri que você era a garota que... Estava lutando contra Voldemort. — Ela o olhou surpresa. — Sim, eu pensei que estava segura e, porque queria muito isso, pedi aos seus irmãos que ficassem atentos. Eu me preocupo com você, Ginny e quero muito ser seu amigo, se me der o prazer da sua amizade.

— Mesmo depois de tudo o que fiz? — Ginny disse surpresa.

— Essa é a sua culpa falando, você me conhece e já repeti várias vezes que não a culpo de nada. — Disse ele sincero. — Você acabou de dizer, Ginny, que queria ter se tornado minha amiga antes e que o diário a influenciou a fugir de mim. Você sabe que não é a culpada, assim como eu sei que você nunca foi controlada por Voldemort.

— Eu fui. — Ginny disse e ergueu o queixo com raiva. — Ele me controlou.

— Não, ele tentou te controlar e não conseguiu. — Harry sorriu ao ver seu olhar surpreso. — Riddle odiava você, Ginny e, em vários momentos, deixou isso bem claro ao esbravejar sobre a sua teimosia e resistência. Você dificultou, resistiu e lutou a cada minuto e ele a odiava por isso. Ginny, você foi a garota que lutou contra Voldemort e venceu, mas, ele nunca a controlou, não verdadeiramente.

Ginny apertou a mandíbula controlando a vontade de chorar de novo, detestava chorar e já passara do seu limite.

— Eu o venci, mas, jamais teria conseguido sem você. — Ela olhou para as mãos envergonhada.

— E, nem eu sem você. — Harry disse simplesmente. — Eu a ajudei a vencê-lo e você me ajudou a não desistir.

— Eu fiz? — Ela perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, mas essa é uma história para outro dia. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Então, aceitará minha amizade ou não?

— Sim. Quero ser sua amiga, Harry. — Disse ela sorrindo timidamente.

— Bom. — Harry sorriu ainda mais e estendeu a mão em cumprimento, curvando a cabeça cavalheirescamente. — Harry Potter, prazer em conhecê-la e muito obrigado por aceitar minha amizade sincera.

— Ginny Weasley, prazer em te conhecer. Eu que me sinto honrada por seu oferecimento, espero fazer jus a tão nobre gentileza. — Disse Ginny e, como uma elegante dama, o cumprimentou como se segurasse um vestido e curvando a cabeça.

— Agora, como seu amigo, quero lhe pedir para confiar em mim ou no professor Flitwick para conversar sobre sua dor e tristeza. — Harry disse docemente. — Acredite, se guardar tudo dentro de você, ficará doente pelo veneno de tantos sentimentos negativos.

— Se meu amigo acredita que isso me ajudará, confiarei em sua palavra. — Ginny sussurrou corajosamente. — Serei corajosa em enfrentar meu pesar e honrarei sua amizade.

— É tudo que te peço. — Disse ele se inclinando em reconhecimento a sua coragem.

Suspirando, Ginny pegou a varinha e concertou a cadeira.

— Suponho que isso nos leva ao começo, não é? E, eu devo me decidir sobre estar ou não no time. — Disse ela acariciando a varinha de amoreira e coração de dragão, que lhe parecia tão surpreendentemente familiar.

— Antes, queria saber se está disposta a ter outro amigo além de mim. — Harry disse suavemente e sentiu uma certa ansiedade, pois queria muito apresentá-los, mas, não houvera oportunidade até agora.

Ginny se mostrou surpresa e acenou.

— Claro que sim, se ele é seu amigo, deve ser alguém que eu gostaria de conhecer. — Disse ela curiosa.

— Oh, sim, ele é um grande amigo. — Harry sorriu divertido e, esperando que ele pudesse vir, disse. — Dobby!

Ginny ofegou ao entender quem era e levou a mão a boca quando, alguns segundos depois, o pequeno e elétrico elfo apareceu em frente ao Harry.

— Harry Potter, senhor! — Exclamou ele animadamente. — Dobby estava ansioso para saber se Harry Potter estava bem! Mas, Dobby não deixou o jantar queimar desta vez, Harry Potter!

— Fico muito feliz, Dobby, acho que está ficando muito bom em disfarçar e mentir, meu amigo. — Harry disse com um sorriso orgulhoso, o que fez o pequeno elfo estufar o peito, animado com os elogios.

— Dobby melhorou muito, Harry Potter, porque Dobby queria muito ajudar o senhor. — Disse Dobby solenemente.

— Obrigado, Dobby, por tudo. E, me desculpe não te chamar antes, mas, eu queria muito te apresentar uma pessoa e ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade. — Harry disse e se moveu até a Ginny que estava com os olhos arregalados. — Dobby, essa a menina que você me ajudou a salvar, aquela que Malfoy entregou o diário de Riddle. — Harry disse suavemente e o elfo arregalou os olhos verdes ao seu máximo. — Essa é minha amiga, Ginny Weasley e eu queria lhe agradecer por todo o seu auxílio, nunca teria podido ajudá-la se não fosse por você. — Harry, então, olhou para Ginny que parecia emocionada. — Ginny, este é meu amigo, Dobby, o elfo mais corajoso que existe no mundo.

Dobby olhou para Harry com adoração e corou com o elogio, antes de encarar a Ginny que se ajoelhou outra vez para ficar na altura do pequeno elfo. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam com as lágrimas não derramadas, seu rosto repleto de sardas estava vermelho pelo choro e, talvez, Ginny não estivesse em seu momento mais atraente, mas, assim como o Harry, Dobby a achou muito bonita.

— Senhorita Bonita está triste? Dobby pode ajudar? — Ele perguntou ansioso.

— Oh... — Ginny suspirou e sentiu o coração se encher de amor pelo pequeno elfo. — Não, eu não estou triste, não mais. Graças a você, Dobby, eu tenho motivos para estar feliz e grata por estar viva. Obrigada. — Ela estendeu a mão e pegou suas mãozinhas nas delas. — Obrigada por sua coragem e por se importar, por alertar e ajudar o Harry a me salvar.

— Dobby não precisa de obrigada, Senhorita Bonita. Dobby está feliz que a Senhorita Bonita e Harry Potter estão seguros. — Ele olhou para o chão constrangido pelos agradecimentos. — Dobby sabia do plano do Mestre, mas, Dobby não sabia para quem o Mestre entregaria o diário mal. Então, um dia, Dobby ouviu que o diário mal mataria Harry Potter e Dobby decidiu que tinha que agir. — Dobby olhou para Harry com adoração. — Dobby sabia que tinha que salvar Harry Potter, mas, Dobby nunca pensou que Harry Potter seria tão corajoso e nobre. Dobby também não sabia que Harry Potter se tornaria amigo de Dobby. E, Dobby fica muito feliz por isso e pela Senhorita Bonita estar a salvo do diário mal.

Ginny e Harry trocaram um olhar divertidos pela solenidade de Dobby que parecia quase fazer um discurso.

— Eu também estou feliz, Dobby e muito grata a você. — Ginny estendeu os braços e puxou o pequeno elfo em um abraço forte, que fez Dobby arregalar os olhos e ofegar de emoção. — Obrigada e espero que também queira ser meu amigo.

Quando se afastou, Dobby parecia mudo de espanto, pois nunca tinha sido tratado com tanta gentileza por um bruxo em sua vida, quanto mais ser abraçado por um. Emocionado, ele caiu em prantos e enxugou as lágrimas em sua fronha suja e velha.

— Ei, tudo bem, Dobby. — Harry bateu em seu ombro carinhosamente.

— Dobby nunca foi abraçado antes por um bruxo e, além de Harry Potter, Dobby nunca foi tratado com gentileza. — Ele fungou e olhou para os dois com profunda adoração. — Dobby agradece a Senhorita Bonita e Harry Potter por serem bons para Dobby.

— Não precisa agradecer, Dobby, eu que estou em eterna gratidão com você. — Ginny disse gentilmente e enxugou as lágrimas do elfo com o lenço que Harry lhe emprestou.

— Dobby, eu lhe prometi te libertar e quero que saiba que continuo absolutamente determinado a isso. Entendeu? — Harry disse com firmeza e Dobby acenou com esperança em seus olhos brilhantes. — Preciso de alguma ajuda sua, Dobby, mas, apenas se isso não te colocar em perigo ou se não o obrigar a se castigar. Ok?

— Sim, Harry Potter, senhor, Dobby quer ajudar e Dobby quer ser livre. — Disse o elfo excitadamente. — O que Dobby pode fazer?

— Eu ainda tenho alguns detalhes para acertar e preciso pensar com muito cuidado, porque não podemos arriscar que Malfoy descubra e o obrigue a falar, pior, que o machuque. — Harry disse pensativamente. — Assim que tiver tudo bem organizado, eu te chamo, Dobby.

— Ok, Harry Potter, senhor. — Dobby sorriu brilhantemente. — Dobby ficou muito feliz em conhecer a Senhorita Bonita.

— Eu também fiquei muito feliz e honrada em te conhecer, Dobby. — Ginny lhe deu outro abraço forte e Dobby, engasgado e corado, desapareceu assim que ela o soltou.

— Acho que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim, afinal, eu não ganhei um apelido tão justo. — Harry disse divertido e Ginny corou ao se levantar do chão.

— Não me provoque, Harry, porque tenho certeza que o ouvi dizer, _Harry Potter é tão corajoso e nobre_. — Disse Ginny imitando a voz esganiçada e solene de Dobby.

Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa para a imitação quase perfeita e depois jogou a cabeça para traz gargalhando. Ginny o acompanhou e os dois riram juntos por alguns minutos, até que Harry suspirou e a olhou carinhosamente.

— Está tudo bem ser feliz, Ginny, você não precisa esperar que eles acordem para isso. — Disse ele suavemente.

— Eu... — Confusa, Ginny apertou as mãos. — Me sinto melhor, menos culpada, mas, ainda estou tão confusa.

— Ok, eu entendo. — Harry disse pensativo. — Quero que se concentre no que você sabe, no que você quer, Ginny. É sua vida, você a controla e decide o que quer fazer a partir de agora. — Ele a encarou com firmeza e a viu se endireitar, erguer o queixo e seus olhos reluzirem de poder.

— Eu quero, mais do que tudo, controlar a minha vida. Quero ser uma bruxa forte e poderosa. Quero Luna de volta. Quero ser sua amiga e companheira de luta. Quero te ajudar a matar Voldemort. Quero ser motivo de orgulho para os meus pais. E, maldito seja, mas, eu quero muito jogar quadribol! — Disse ela gritando no fim e, num impulso, saltou e o abraçou passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço. — Obrigada! Obrigada! — Harry mal teve tempo de retribuir o abraço e sentir o delicioso perfume dos seus cabelos e Ginny já tinha se afastado, agitada, ansiosa, cheia de energia e animação. — Wood gostou do meu teste, certo!? Oh! Merlin! Eu saí correndo! E, se ele não quiser mais que eu entre para o time!? E, se eu estraguei tudo!?

— Não se preocupe, ele disse que a vaga é sua, apenas precisa de um sim. — Harry disse olhando divertido para ela, que andava de um lado para outro borbulhando de vida e alegria.

— Ahhhhhh! — Ela deu um gritinho e saltou batendo palmas, Harry ficou desconcertado, pois ainda não a tinha visto agir tão... hum... feminina? — Eu não acredito... Harry!

— Oi? — Ele perguntou desconcertado.

— Eu vou jogar quadribol! — Ela pulou mais algumas vezes e jogou os braços para cima, Harry apenas sorriu encantado com sua alegria.

— Sim, com certeza, você vai. — Ele sorriu malicioso. — Espero que esteja preparada para perder, porque eu não vou facilitar para você, Ginnygirl.

Ginny ficou séria na hora e rosnou, Harry sentiu o coração se acelerar com o som e o fogo em seus olhos.

— Não ouse pensar em ir fácil comigo, Potter ou acreditar que pode me vencer sem muito esforço. — Ela deu um passo e bateu o dedo indicador em seu peito. — E não me chame assim! Detesto esses apelidos bobos e infantis dos gêmeos!

— Bem, vou te chamar de Senhorita Bonita, então. — Harry disse provocando.

Ginny corou meio desconcertada pelo flerte suave.

— Não, esse eu só deixo o Dobby me chamar, porque ele é fofo. — Protestou ela fracamente.

— Bem, mas pensei que eu também fosse fofo. — Harry disse sorrindo e Ginny ficou sem ter o que dizer, assim, ela lhe mostrou a língua e Harry riu divertido. — Ok, não te chamarei assim, mas acredito que tenho que ter um nome especial para te chamar também.

— Hum, não Ginevra. — Disse ela com uma careta que Harry espelhou.

— Não, definitivamente não Ginevra, não combina com você. — Harry disse e a encarou intensamente. — Ginny, às vezes, também não combina, sabe, parece muito infantil e simples. E, você não é assim, você é forte e corajosa, cheia de vida e determinação... Hum, acho que já sei. — Harry sorriu e se aproximou mais um passo. — Um nome forte que combina com você e que será como eu a chamarei especialmente, se me der sua permissão, valente Guinevere.

Ele se curvou cavalheirescamente e Ginny corou ainda mais, sentindo o coração palpitar com tantos sentimentos que não conseguia nomear. Ela pensou no nome por um segundo, a versão inglesa de Ginevra, seu significado e como soava bonito e forte quando Harry o pronunciava. A fazia se sentir especial, mais velha e diferente da Ginny de sempre, mas, talvez, a Ginny de sempre não existisse mais. Quem era ela agora? E, quem ela queria ser?

— Eu lhe dou minha permissão. — Respondeu ela o cumprimentando como uma elegante dama, assim como sua avó lhe ensinou. — Eu... gosto desse nome, mais do que Ginevra... — Ginny o encarou nos olhos tentando tomar coragem de perguntar se ele realmente a considerava bonita e especial, mas as palavras não saíram.

Harry sorriu e prendeu seu olhar castanho da cor do chocolate ao leite, sentindo seu coração se aquecer e seu estômago se encher de borboletas voadoras. Sentiu vontade de chegar mais perto e... O que? Recuando, Harry pigarreou tentando afastar o pensamento absurdamente fora de hora. Sirius estava certo, eles eram muito jovens e ela precisava de um amigo, de um verdadeiro amigo.

— Então, você quer que te acompanhe em seu encontro com o Wood, Guinevere? — Harry perguntou e o nome fluiu naturalmente de seus lábios, sem hesitação ou estranheza.

— Não. — Ginny respondeu sentindo o seu coração se aquecer com o uso do bonito nome que ele escolheu especialmente para ela. — Eu posso lidar com isso e, se ele será meu capitão, não posso mostrar fraqueza.

— Muito bem. — Harry disse e abriu a porta para deixarem a sala. — Apenas um conselho extra, não o leve muito a sério, pois seu futuro capitão me pareceu meio... obcecado. Tenho a impressão de que não seria nada surpreendente se ele lhe ordenasse pegar o pomo ou morrer tentando.

— Pode deixar. — Ginny disse sorrindo com determinação. — Estou acostumada a lidar com garotos tolos.

— Ah, outra coisa. — Eles pararam aos pés da escadaria de mármore. — Wood prometeu manter em segredo minha participação em tudo isso, não quero que meu time fique pensando que não sou leal a eles ou algo assim.

— Oh! Eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Ginny falou confusa. — Bem, mas eles não devem nunca duvidar que você jogará para valer ou que não é leal ao time. — Eles subiram os degraus e Ginny continuou. — Ainda, eles poderiam questionar porque você ajudou o time da Gryffindor antes de um jogo final tão importante.

— Bem, eu prefiro que eles não saibam, principalmente aquele Melrose, mas, se acontecer, apenas direi a verdade. — Disse Harry quando se aproximaram do corredor do quinto andar.

— A verdade? — Ginny questionou ao perceber, de repente, que também não sabia o porquê das ações do Harry.

— Sim, que eu te ajudei e não o time da Gryffindor, porque você é muito mais importante que qualquer campeonato. — Harry falou simplesmente e sem perceber como Ginny arregalou os olhos de assombro com essa declaração. — Ei, o que acha de nos encontrarmos aqui mesmo daqui a uma hora? Assim, te mostro onde fica a cozinha e almoçamos por lá.

— Ok. — Sussurrou Ginny com voz fraca de puro espanto.

— Combinado. Terei tempo de conversar com o Terry e escrever uma carta para o Sirius. — Harry disse apressando o passo ao deixar a escadaria. — Até daqui a pouco, Guinevere.

— Até... — Ginny olhou para suas costas desconcertada e exasperada. Como ele dizia algo tão... grande, assim, simplesmente, como se não fosse... importante? — Meninos são muito estranhos. — Sussurrou antes de continuar a subir os degraus para chegar a sua Torre.

Wood estava sentado com Alicia e Angelina, fazendo deveres de casa, mas, a todo instante, ele olhava para a abertura do retrato da mulher gorda. Assim que Ginny apareceu, ele se levantou e foi em sua direção quase correndo de tanta ansiedade.

— Então? — Ele perguntou quase saltitando com a expectativa.

— A resposta é sim, quero a vaga de apanhadora do time. — Ela disse suavemente e Wood se agitou feito um louco em uma espécie de dança feliz de comemoração.

— Sim! Ufa, garota, você quase me matou com esse suspense. — Wood disse colocando a mão no peito, obviamente muito aliviado. — Falarei com o resto do time e marcarei um treino de emergência para hoje mesmo, às 14 horas. Assim, não se atrase, garota...

— Ginny. — Ela disse firme. — Meu nome é Ginny, não garota e, ás 16 horas, tenho um compromisso com o professor Flitwick, assim, espero que o treino não dure além disso.

— Ah, claro, vou apenas te apresentar ao pessoal e começar a treinar o time com um apanhador de verdade. Até mais tarde. — Wood disse e se afastou apressadamente, sua mente completamente voltada para os esquemas e estratégias de quadribol.

Aliviada e empolgada, Ginny subiu para colocar uma roupa de treino, assim, depois do almoço, poderia ir direto para o campo.

Enquanto isso, Harry encontrou Terry e Neville terminando suas poções de treinamento no laboratório da Torre Ravenclaw.

— Preciso falar com vocês, que bom que estão terminando. — Sussurrou ele apressadamente.

— Eu pretendia ir ver a Hermione antes do almoço. — Protestou Terry suavemente.

— Deixa para depois do almoço, Terry, é importante e sigiloso. — Harry disse urgentemente. — Temos que ir para o meu quarto, acho mais seguro do que o Covil.

— Bem. — Ele concordou preocupado se algo mais teria acontecido de ruim.

— Você sabe que quando a Hermione acordar, teremos que voltar ao Covil, afinal, ela não pode entrar no seu quarto. — Disse Neville quando subiram as escadas.

— Sei, mas o Covil está muito conhecido, teremos que considerar outro lugar para assuntos muito importantes que não queremos ou podemos compartilhar com o resto do pessoal do Covil. — Harry disse pensativo ao fechar a porta do seu quarto. — Como as horcruxes, por exemplo, ou o vou lhes contarei agora.

— O que aconteceu? — Terry perguntou ainda mais preocupado.

— Eu... vocês não acreditarão, mas, eu estou curado! — Exclamou ele com um sorriso imenso e alegre.

— O que? — Terry e Neville disseram ao mesmo tempo e o garoto Gryffindor continuou. — As poções fizeram efeito finalmente?

— Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas o tratamento duraria mais alguns meses, talvez até um ano e, com minha falta de apetite e insônia das últimas semanas, eu tinha até retrocedido um pouco. — Harry disse um pouco envergonhado.

— Você não nos contou isso. — Terry disse surpreso.

— Ah, eu não quis preocupá-los, mas, na minha última consulta com Pomfrey, ela se mostrou preocupada, porque eu estava com um pouco de anemia e meus ossos pareciam estar com dificuldades para absorver os nutrientes necessários para curarem. Ela disse também que eu mostrava alguma exaustão e que deveria dormir e comer mais. — Harry disse timidamente, depois sorriu animado. — Mas, agora, eu não tenho mais nada! — Ele riu de suas expressões confusas. — Deixe-me explicar!

Harry, então, contou sobre sua consulta e os resultados surpreendentes.

— Quer dizer... — Neville começou assombrado.

— Que sua luta com a basilisco o curou dos seus problemas de saúde? — Terry encerrou com o mesmo tom.

— Mais como regenerou, como se nunca tivessem existido. — Harry disse emocionado. — Eu cresci 3 centímetros neste mês, quer dizer, aposto que foi na última semana e Pomfrey disse que devo alcançar a altura que eu deveria ter muito em breve. Ela disse que minha magia também aumentou, apenas o suficiente para se ajustar com a minha idade, agora que tenho um corpo forte. — Harry disse. — É por isso que ando cheio de energia, consigo ficar acordado até mais tarde, durmo menos, mas, acordo bem-disposto. Meu apetite também aumentou, bem, mas isso pode ser porque eu não estou mais tenso com a investigação e não porque estou saudável.

— Poder ser, mas a verdade é que pessoas saudáveis tem mais apetite e comem mais. — Terry disse pensativo. — Regenerou seu corpo, a magia ou a Freya, que dá no mesmo já que a basilisco se tornou parte da magia natural. Um fenômeno mágico, com certeza e, em se tratando de você, Harry, não muito surpreendente.

— E, você acha que essa regeneração pode continuar acontecendo? — Neville perguntou curioso.

— Você quer dizer... — Harry arregalou os olhos. — Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas... Bem, só há um jeito de saber... — Ele pegou a adaga e fez um corte fino na mão.

— Harry! — Protestou Terry, mas era tarde. — Merlin me ajude! Você não pode ir se cortando assim...

— Sarou? — Neville se aproximou interessado e ignorando o discurso preocupado de Terry.

— Não... — Harry disse com voz estranha. — E está queimando... me sinto estranho... — Ele olhou para a mão que sangrava e a queimação que se espalhava pelo seu braço. — Terry... acho que a adaga está envenenada...

— Merlin! Deve ser o veneno da basilisco! — Terry se moveu rapidamente e, sem pânico, pegou as lágrimas da fênix da bolsa que estava na perna do Harry e pingou uma gotinha transparente no corte que se fechou em segundos. — Melhor?

— Sim. — Harry disse olhando pensativo para a adaga. — Por isso ela destruiu o diário, porque absorveu a essência da Freya, mais precisamente, absorveu aquilo que a fortalece.

— O veneno. — Neville disse suavemente. — O metal dos Elfos tem o mesmo poder que os metais dos goblins, absorve o que o fortalece. Em um duelo mágico como aquele, onde o Athame foi usado para ofertar a morte à magia, ele absorveu da essência da Freya o que o mais o fortaleceria.

— Você acha que pode ter sido isso que aconteceu comigo? — Harry perguntou espantado. — Acredita que, por segurar o Athame e vencer o duelo honradamente, fui presenteado ou minha magia absorveu o que mais me fortaleceria? Quer dizer, meu corpo era fraco e doente, agora está forte e saudável.

— Faz sentido, mas, isso é o que mais o fortaleceria? — Neville perguntou confuso.

— Acho que faz todo o sentido porque estamos falando de uma criatura mágica que não tinha poderes mágicos, assim, o Harry não poderia absorver magia. — Disse Terry inteligentemente. — Suas armas eram o veneno e os olhos mortais, que nós três concordamos não deixaria o Harry mais forte e sim...

— Monstruoso. — Harry disse ironicamente.

— Exato. Mas, além disso, Freya era muito forte e resistente fisicamente, ou não viveria um século. Acredito que essa força e resistência vinha da sua magia, assim, quando Harry a matou, o Athame absorveu o veneno e a magia do Harry absorveu a sua força e resistência mágica. — Terry explicou com os olhos brilhantes. — Não que o Harry seja agora superforte ou se regenere de qualquer ferimento ou viverá mil anos. Acredito que sua própria magia converteu essa magia de força e resistência que ela absorveu da basilisco, no que você mais precisava, um corpo saudável. Assim sendo, lhe fortalecendo, como a adaga, que ficou mais poderosa com o veneno.

— Faz sentido, até porque, agora que tenho um corpo novinho e forte, poderei atingir todo o meu potencial físico e, principalmente, mágico! — Harry disse empolgado. — Isso era exatamente o que eu precisava para me fortalecer e ser mais poderoso.

— Muito legal e inteligente a sua magia agir assim, Harry. — Disse Neville e provocou o amigo. — Você deve estar feliz porque não será mais um nanico.

— Eu não sou... — Harry fez uma careta. — Ok, eu sou um nanico, mas, é por pouco tempo! Aposto que serei mais alto que vocês dois!

— Talvez mais alto que o Neville, mas você não pode ser mais alto que eu, Harry. — Terry disse sorrindo. — É uma questão de genética, meus pais são muito altos, os dois. Pelo que vi nas fotos dos seus pais, seu pai era alto e sua mãe tinha estatura mediana, assim, eu serei um pouco mais alto que você.

Harry riu divertido e foi pegar pena e pergaminho em sua mochila.

— Não me importo, apenas estou muito feliz que atingirei a altura que deveria ter se nunca tivesse vivenciado a desnutrição na infância. — Harry parou e os encarou com um olhar de intensa alegria. — Vocês percebem que isso significa que, pelo menos fisicamente, é como se eu nunca tivesse vivido com os Dursleys?

— Isso é incrível, Harry e você merece, de verdade. — Terry disse emocionado e Neville concordou.

— Escreverei uma carta ao Sirius, ele me pediu ontem, quando soube da minha consulta, que eu lhe informasse dos resultados. — Harry disse ao se sentar à mesa e começar a carta.

— Conte-nos da reunião com os lobisomens, você apenas nos disse essa manhã que tudo correu bem. — Disse Neville se acomodando na cama do Harry.

— Ah, mais que bem, na verdade. — Disse Harry e resumiu os detalhes mais importantes enquanto escrevia lentamente a carta para Sirius.

— Uau! Então, tem tantos lobisomens no Reino Unido? — Neville questionou surpreso.

— Sim, e precisamos muito ajudá-los, principalmente com empregos. — Harry disse seriamente. — Com a fábrica de cosméticos, a fazenda de matérias primas na ilha, as vagas que surgirão em minhas fazendas e nas feiras, além das vagas nas Fábricas Blacks, teremos emprego para bem menos da metade.

— Mas, e o trabalho que eles farão na ilha, plantar, cuidar dos animais? — Neville perguntou.

— Sim, mas, a ilha não tem espaço infinito. — Harry disse suavemente. — A Floresta será usada para a fazenda... vamos chamá-la de Fazenda das Flores. — Harry disse. — Antes de sair da GER, conversei sobre isso com o Sr. Clement e os outros, as matérias primas são flores, raízes, plantas e óleos retirados das árvores, assim, o que precisamos é construir estufas com preservação climática. Montamos essas estruturas em uma parte da floresta, junto com um escritório e galpão de coleta e armazenagem. Nas áreas mais planas ou com solo pedregoso, podemos fazer as estufas da comunidade lobisomem e os animais podem ser mantidos nas pastagens montanhosas.

— Certo. — Terry considerou pensativo. — A Fazenda das Flores será um negócio seu e você contratará alguns funcionários entre os lobisomens, mas a fazenda dos lobisomens é deles para gerenciar.

— Sim e, sendo realista, com um número tão grande de lobisomens que viverão na ilha, a maior parte da produção deles serão para consumo e não venda. — Harry considerou. — Mesmo que houver trabalho para uns 100 lobisomens, é possível, e que eles se revezem em turnos para ninguém ficar trabalhando 12 horas seguidas, ainda teremos muitos lobisomens sem trabalho.

— Sim, mais 50 vagas da Fábrica de Cosméticos, umas 100 ou 150 da Fazenda da Flores, e o que pode surgir em suas fazendas e feiras ou nas fábricas do Sirius, não chegaria nem a mil postos de trabalho. — Terry somou pensativamente. — Com mais de três mil lobisomens... você tem razão, nós temos um problema.

— Sim, confesso que não imaginei que haveria tantos. — Harry disse com um suspiro.

— Aposto que Greyback tem algo a ver com isso. — Neville apontou e todos fizeram uma careta. — Mas, esses números podem diminuir bastante quando se excluir os idosos, as crianças e adolescentes, além das mulheres.

Isso surpreendeu Harry, que olhou para amigo em confusão.

— Porque excluiríamos as mulheres? — Ele perguntou. — Tenho certeza que muitas delas quererão trabalhar.

— Desculpe... — Neville pareceu meio desconcertado. — É que cresci com a minha avó dizendo que mulheres não devem trabalhar, ela é muito tradicional e, na verdade, as mulheres trabalharem é algo novo no mundo mágico. Minha avó chama de modernidade vulgar uma dama deixar seu lar, seu marido e filhos para trabalhar por dinheiro. — Neville pareceu envergonhado ao ver a expressão de Harry e Terry. — Eu não concordo com ela, mas, acho que ser educado por minha avó meio que torna inevitável passar alguns desses pensamentos sem perceber.

— Infelizmente, enquanto no mundo trouxa as mulheres conquistam cada vez mais espaço no mercado de trabalho, no mundo mágico isso não é tão comum. — Terry apontou. — A maioria dos trabalhos são subalternos, secretárias, recepcionista ou algo aceitável do trabalho feminino, como a mãe de MacMillan, que é assistente social. No Ministério, existem Departamentos apenas com homens, como o dos esportes mágicos, e outros em que a predominância são de homens. Culturalmente, as famílias antigas mágicas, não importam se são puristas ou não, mantêm suas mulheres em casa, como uma boa dona de casa.

Harry fez uma careta e olhou para o Neville.

— E como sua avó lidava com sua mãe, que trabalhava como aurora?

— Ah, minha tia avó deixou escapar algumas vezes que vovó não aprovava minha mãe e que elas tiveram uma discussão feia quando, depois que nasci, mamãe insistiu em voltar a trabalhar. — Neville disse meio cabisbaixo. — Mas, as vezes acho que vovó admira a coragem de mamãe, sabe, de continuar lutando na guerra incansavelmente. Ela também cuida da minha mãe muito bem e acho que seus pensamentos tradicionais não a impedem de gostar dela.

— Bem. — Harry dobou a carta e começou outra para sua tia Petúnia, sabia que ela ficaria feliz ao saber da notícia sobre a sua saúde. — Fico feliz sobre isso, mas, voltando aos lobisomens, apesar de não sabermos os números e, sem tirar as mulheres, claro, teremos muitas pessoas sem emprego.

— Olha, não se preocupe tanto, logo teremos algumas ideias, quem sabe a Hermione se junte a nós em breve e ela com certeza ajudará. — Disse Terry sorrindo.

— Tem razão e, de qualquer forma, todos estão pensando e procurando ideias. — Harry terminou a carta e a dobrou. — Algo surgirá, com certeza. Vamos almoçar na cozinha? Prometi a Ginny que lhe mostraria onde fica, assim, ela pode lanchar entre as refeições.

Terry e Neville concordaram e eles saíram do quarto.

— Como foi o voo de vocês essa manhã? — Neville perguntou. — Ginny é boa mesmo?

— Mais do que boa, na verdade, com um pouco de treino, ela será tão boa quanto eu. — Harry disse sorrindo.

Os dois garotos se mostraram impressionados e Neville perguntou:

— E, como ela lhe pareceu? Tentei conversar e me manter atento, mas, Ginny se esquiva ou simplesmente diz que está bem...

— Hum, ela não me parece bem, acho que está tentando se convencer que está bem. — Terry disse baixinho. — Mas, é muito recente, assim, não podemos esperar que seja fácil superar tudo o que aconteceu.

— Acho que os dois estão certos e tenho percebido como ela quer deixar tudo para traz, esquecer, mas isso é impossível. Eu já lhe disse isso, assim como lhe aconselhei a se abrir com Flitwick. — Harry disse quando se aproximaram das escadas. — Ele não é um terapeuta como o Sr. Martin, mas tenho certeza que poderá ajuda-la. E nós, como seus amigos, temos que apoiá-la e tentar mostrar que somos verdadeiros em nosso afeto. Depois da maneira como ela foi traída e magoada por Riddle, será difícil que Ginny volte a confiar.

— Como você. — Neville disse suavemente. — Por isso que você a entende tão bem, Harry, afinal, você também tem dificuldade em confiar nas pessoas.

— Sim e eu recebi o apoio de todos vocês, consegui me abrir e expressar o que me machucou ou ainda machuca. — Harry disse. — Ainda tenho problemas de confiança, mas estou melhor do que eu estava em meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. E, acho que todos temos que nos lembrar que a verdadeira Ginny, ou quem ela é agora, depois de tudo o que passou, acabou de chegar aqui.

Seus amigos acenaram entendendo e, então, a escadas e Ginny, que os esperava, apareceram. Ela tinha um sorriso meio tímido, meio empolgado.

— Pronta para conhecer a cozinha? — Harry perguntou sorrindo.

— Sim, ansiosa, na verdade. — Ela disse. — E estou faminta.

— Ah! Essa é exatamente a frase que Mimy adora ouvir, Ginny. — Neville disse divertido. — Ela irá amar suas visitas se você comer sua comida em grande quantidade.

— Bem, eu sou pequena, mas como bem. — Ela respondeu. — Apenas ainda não sei o que preciso comer nos lanches para melhorar o meu rendimento nos treinos.

— Não se preocupe, Ginny, nós aprendemos muito sobre alimentação saudável e para treinamentos nos últimos meses e podemos lhe ensinar. — Terry disse com seu sorriso gentil.

— Ok. — Ginny sorriu animada e tocada por seus apoios. — Obrigada, meninos.

O domingo de Greyback não estava sendo tão agradável, depois de uma semana muito frustrante. Inicialmente, sua viagem a Abadia Boot se mostrou frutífera, pois, mesmo a quilômetros de distância, Greyback conseguiu detectar facilmente o cheiro forte de Black na grande mansão. Foi fácil deduzir que, ou ele vivia ali ou passava muito do seu tempo na casa dos Boots, assim, havia uma grande chance de ouvir ou ver algo que o ajudasse em sua vingança.

Infelizmente as alas da antiga Abadia eram insuperáveis para um bruxo mediano como ele, assim, como um bom caçador, Greyback se manteve pacientemente a espera de que Black deixasse as proteções. Sentado em uma árvore alta, contra o vento, ele tinha uma boa visão do grande jardim branco e da Abadia que lembrava uma igreja trouxa antiga, de pedras cinzentas. Apenas o som não chegava tão longe, talvez por causa das paredes de pedra.

Ele também visitou os endereços de suas fábricas, onde as alas não eram tão fortes e conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente, sem chamar a atenção, para constatar que Black visitava as fábricas apenas uma vez por semana, a não ser que houvesse algum problema. Com sua boa audição, além do olfato, Greyback compreendeu que o escritório no Beco Diagonal centralizava a administração de todas as fábricas, assim, Black passava mais tempo por lá.

Como não podia ir até o Beco com todos aqueles malditos aurores por todo lado, ele decidiu que sua melhor chance era a Abadia, assim, durante o resto da semana, Greyback ficou sentado em sua árvore observando e aguardando. Logo ficou claro que Black não deixava a grande mansão, provavelmente usava o flu e aparatava de um ponto específico. Ser inverno tornava muito improvável um passeio pelo bosque e, apesar de um caçador experiente e paciente, Greyback começou a pensar que o melhor era ir atrás de T e Gun primeiro, depois voltaria a caçar Black no Beco, quando os aurores esvaziassem um pouco o lugar.

Greyback não se importava com o desconforto ou o frio da espera, o que o frustrava sem fim era o desejo não satisfeito de matar. Duas ou três semanas eram o seu limite, depois, era quase impossível conter o desejo de sentir o cheiro do medo e sangue de uma das suas matanças. Ele matara um cervo no bosque para se alimentar e tentar conter a fissura, mas seu anseio apenas aumentara e seus pensamentos se voltavam a todo instante para sua última vítima.

— Hum... talvez, eu possa ir até a cabana hoje à noite e isso me acalme um pouco. — Considerou pensativo. — Quem sabe Egan não está por lá e possa me ajudar a pegar Black mais facilmente...

Egan tinha uma cabana de luxo em Dover, um lugar tranquilo e sofisticado que ele valorizava e exibia com seu sorriso arrogante. O dinheiro que ele ganhava com a sociedade lhe permitiu uma vida mais próxima da sua anterior, quando era o herdeiro de uma família antiga e rica. A cabana seria o tipo de lugar que ele herdaria se nunca tivesse sido mordido e Greyback tinha um quarto no lugar onde guardava os seus pequenos suvenires.

Apesar de ter dinheiro, Greyback não tinha ou se importava em ter uma casa, na verdade, ele gostava de viver nas florestas, como uma fera. E, sentia um grande prazer em deixar a floresta para caçar nas cidades como as antigas histórias do lobo mal. Assim, quando sua amizade com Egan se aprofundou e eles descobriram alguns gostos semelhantes por garotas jovens, Greyback passou a ocupar um dos quartos da cabana. Era lá que ele guardava pequenas lembranças de suas mortes, objetos que o recordava de seus momentos de maior satisfação. Greyback gostava de tocá-los, cheirá-los e recordar cada momento, cada grito, o cheiro do medo e sangue, o gosto da carne...

— Hum... — Greyback gemeu excitado, algo que nenhuma mulher jamais realizou. Egan, normalmente gostava de estuprar as garotas antes de entregar para que Greyback as torturasse e matasse, pois, o lobisomem não tinha nenhum interesse sexual por elas. — Sim, visitarei a cabana hoje à noite, isso me ajudará a continuar a caçada com mais tranquilidade. Quem sabe Egan não tem algum brinquedo novo...

Seus pensamentos horripilantes foram interrompidos pelo riso de uma criança. Olhando atentamente, Greyback viu um menino moreno e de cachos negros angelicais correr pelo jardim branco com um grande cachorro preto e peludo. Inspirando profundamente, ele reconheceu o cheiro que encontrou junto com o sangue naquela noite no Beco e teve a sua confirmação. Como supunha, Black era um animagus e, provavelmente foi por isso que ele não morreu com o ferimento causado por Egan.

Observando a cena, Greyback prendeu sua atenção no menino risonho que fugia ou perseguia o cachorro, as vezes parava e jogava neve nos pelos negros os esbranquiçando. Finalmente, o cachorro o derrubou no chão e lambeu seu rosto.

— Não, Almofadinhas! Menino mal! Hugh! Que nojo! — O garoto gritou e riu divertido.

Agora que eles estavam fora da mansão, Greyback podia ouvi-los e o cheiro o garoto era muito tentador. Seus olhos brilharam de interesse e sua mente se desviou da sua caçada original, quando outra mais interessante se apresentou.

— Adam! Sirius! — Uma voz feminina surgiu na porta. — O almoço está pronto!

— Ok! O papai já chegou? — O garotinho se levantou espanando a neve.

— Não, querido, mas tenho certeza que logo chegará. — Disse a voz que não tinha o rosto, pois falava do pórtico coberto.

O garotinho pareceu chateado e o cachorro se tornou Sirius Black.

— Ei, não fique assim, se seu pai ainda não chegou, deve ser porque algo o prendeu. — A voz mais rouca e profunda de Sirius chegou até Greyback facilmente.

— Papai nunca está em casa, Sirius, mesmo a mamãe está sempre trabalhando e, quando eles estão em casa, só trabalham. — O garoto, Adam, reclamou e chutou uma pedra chateado.

— Olha, vou falar com eles sobre isso. Ok? — Sirius disse suavemente. — Tenho certeza que seus pais não querem passar pouco tempo com você ou sua irmã, apenas estão um pouco sobrecarregados.

— Ayana também não quer mais brincar comigo, diz que sou criança e ela já é muito grande para brincar. — Adam disse. — Mas, acho que está com ciúme porque eu consigo me conectar com as arvorezinhas e ela não. Tudo o que ela faz é ficar trancada em seu quarto, Sirius! Isso não tem a menor graça!

Sirius riu divertido.

— Sim, ela deve estar com um pouco de ciúme, mas Ayana também não gosta muito do inverno. — Sirius conduziu o garoto para a Abadia. — Olha, vamos almoçar e, quando o seu pai chegar, não deixarei que trabalhe mais hoje, assim vocês podem passar um tempo juntos. Quem sabe ele...

A voz desapareceu e Greyback sorriu ao perceber que tinha um novo plano em mente. Seria como matar dois coelhinhos com uma única tacada.

Falc chegou no meio do almoço à Abadia, cansado e distraído com o tanto de trabalho e providências sem fim que tinha pela frente. Sirius sabia que tinha que ajudá-lo mais, afinal, era o tutor do Harry, mas sua inexperiência e desconhecimento legais não o tornavam um bom administrador. Depois do almoço, Sirius pediu para falar com Falc em particular e, assim que entraram no escritório, foi direto ao ponto.

— Precisamos contratar um administrador para a herança Potter.

— O que? — Falc se mostrou espantado. — Eu sou o administrador.

— Não, você é o advogado e faz um trabalho brilhante, mas tem trabalhado 16, 18 horas por dia, pois tem que correr de um lado para o outro gerenciando todos os detalhes. — Sirius disse razoavelmente. — Eu tento ajudar, mas não tenho muita experiência e estive ocupado com a OP. Agora terei mais tempo e podemos dividir as tarefas ou podemos contratar um administrador, como fizemos com a GER. Você não tem que se preocupar com nada sobre a GER, a não ser as questões legais, porque o Edgar é um grande administrador.

— E, você acha que podemos fazer isso com o resto? — Falc perguntou pensativo. — Olha, Hallanon está sendo reaberta e isso tem exigido muito de mim, viagens, planejamentos, contratações e muitos questões legais para a migração dos animais que estão na África. Temos as outras fazendas que estão sofrendo muitas mudanças e modernizações, além das feiras que estão sendo construídas. Agora a fábrica de cosméticos que é um novo setor que preciso aprender, mas, acredito que logo tudo estará funcionando perfeitamente e eu voltarei ao meu ritmo normal de trabalho. Tenho estado sobrecarregado porque tudo se juntou ao mesmo tempo.

— Falc, você sabe que isso é uma esperança vã. — Sirius disse sensato. — Daqui a pouco teremos que reabrir as minas, abrir a oficina de lapidação, a loja de pedras preciosas no Beco, reconstruir a ilha para os lobos, construir o Mercado de Hogsmeade e sabe Merlin o que mais o Harry inventará. O trabalho nunca termina e com mais e mais negócios sendo inaugurados, que você tem que administrar, mais trabalho terá pela frente, pois os gerentes apenas cuidam da logística do dia a dia. Em Hallanon, haverá uma sócia que assumirá boa parte do trabalho prático com os animais, mas sei que a administração financeira será sua. Bem, quando você será advogado de novo?

— Sirius, você sabe que um advogado no mundo mágico é também um administrador e não posso virar as costas para as minhas funções. — Falc observou exasperado.

— Pois eu prefiro que encontremos um administrador competente para podermos supervisionar o seu trabalho, como fazemos com o Edgar. Assim, podemos nos concentrar no que é mais importante. — Sirius defendeu suavemente.

— E, o que é? — Falc perguntou cansadamente.

— Para mim, Harry, encontrar tudo o que puder sobre Riddle e ajudá-lo a vencer essa guerra. Para você, sua família, Falc. — Sirius apontou para a porta. — A quanto tempo não passa um tempo com seu pai? Ele está de luto e precisa de você. Adam tem sentido sua falta, ele me disse que nunca o vê e que, mesmo quando está em casa, está trabalhando. — Falc ficou meio sombrio e Sirius ergueu os braços. — Desculpe me intrometer, não quero chateá-lo ou te ensinar a ser algo que eu não sou, um bom filho ou um pai, mas eles precisam de você.

— E, o que você sugere? Edgar é uma joia rara, Sirius, não é fácil encontrar alguém tão competente e confiável como ele. — Falc disse se levantando e olhando pela janela.

— Inicialmente, podemos dividir os projetos, assim, tentamos não te sobrecarregar tanto e, se sentirmos que precisamos de mais ajuda, procuramos alguém cuidadosamente, sem afobação. — Sirius apontou.

— Mas, e o treinamento auror? A OP acabou, mas o treinamento ainda exigirá muito de você. — Falc se virou surpreso.

— Eu estou abandonando o treinamento auror. — Sirius disse firmemente e, pela primeira vez, a alguém além do Harry e Denver.

— O que? — Falc se mostrou chocado. — Mas, era o seu sonho...

— Não, Falc, era o sonho de outro Sirius. — Ele suspirou e sorriu timidamente. — Eu estive sendo meio cego para a verdade, sabe, mas quase morrer e o Harry, me ajudaram a vê-la. Quando eu deixei Hogwarts, escolhi suspender meu sonho de ser um auror e me concentrar na guerra, pois acreditava que era o mais importante.

— Mas você ainda pensava em ser um auror um dia. — Falc apontou curioso e se sentou em uma das cadeiras.

— Sim, eu tinha esse anseio por justiça, por causa de tudo o que presenciei a minha família fazer aos inocentes. Eu queria salvar e levar justiça às vítimas das maldades desse nosso mundo. — Sirius respondeu sincero. — E, o jovem Sirius, de antes de Azkaban, era o auror perfeito, destemido, descompromissado, aventureiro, com uma gana por prender os caras maus e limpar o nome Black. Quando deixei a prisão, eu não sabia muito bem o que fazer comigo mesmo ou quem eu era exatamente, assim, me apeguei a quem eu fui.

— E, quem você é agora? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Eu não sei e estou ansioso por descobrir sem carregar o peso dos sonhos que se perderam. A única coisa que sei com certeza é que não quero ser um auror e ficar preso a burocracia e leis corruptas do Ministério. — Sirius disse com firmeza. — Tenho que ajudar o Harry em seus projetos e, como um auror, jamais conseguirei. Preciso ajudá-lo a encontrar e destruir essas horcruxes, assim, preciso ser livre para estar ao seu lado e lutar com todas as armas possíveis. King e Moody se importam, mas estão de mãos atadas, Falc, por isso aquelas três crianças tiveram que se arriscar. Hogwarts tem tantos problemas e a AP está apenas começando o seu trabalho de levar mudanças benéficas aos alunos. E, acredito que está na hora de começarmos a fazer o mesmo no Ministério e na Suprema Corte.

— Mudar as leis. — Falc disse pensativo. — Harry está decidido a não aceitar as taxas sobre os livros de Lily, será uma disputa judicial duríssima.

— Exato. Enquanto você está bancando o administrador e eu brincando de ser recruta auror, ninguém está mudando as leis e é nisso que precisamos nos concentrar. — Sirius disse determinado. — Olha, eu posso administrar o projeto da Ilha, do Mercado em Hogsmeade e da Fábrica de Cosméticos, afinal neste último, teremos o Edgar envolvido.

— Eu fico com Hallanon, as fazendas e as feiras. — Falc disse a acenou pensativo. — Parece-me uma boa ideia.

— E, preciso começar a estudar sobre a Suprema Corte e as leis, quero saber como apresentar projetos de leis, por exemplo. — Sirius disse pensando que nunca imaginou que diria tais palavras quando era jovem. — Mas, antes, precisamos socializar com os membros da Suprema Corte, como tínhamos planejado, e conquistá-los para a nossa causa.

— Essa era uma boa ideia, mas, não seguimos em frente. Porque? — Falc questionou confuso e Sirius suspirou.

— Porque estivemos todos em luto, meu amigo. — Sirius disse tristemente. — Seu pai planejava dar alguns jantares para antigos amigos e nós aceitaríamos alguns convites para jantares ou festas, mas...

— Minha mãe se foi... — Falc disse em um sussurro triste e chocado, seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas. — Eu... não sei o que dizer, apenas, estive mergulhado no trabalho e não posso acreditar que... Não me lembro da última vez que pensei em minha mãe.

— Talvez, por isso que esteve tão mergulhado no trabalho, Falc, para não pensar ou se lembrar que ela se foi. — A voz do Sr. Boot ecoou da porta do escritório.

— Papai, eu... — Falc se levantou um pouco desconcertado.

— Eu percebi, Falc e não me surpreendi, pois seu jeito de lidar com sentimentos ruins sempre foi fugir deles. — Sr. Boot se aproximou mais do filho. — Nas últimas semanas, eu te vi fugindo para o trabalho cada vez mais e mais, parecendo ansioso e feliz por ter uma desculpa para não falar comigo ou se lembrar de sua mãe.

— Desculpe, eu... não percebi que estava fazendo isso. — Falc se aproximou do pai. — Me desculpa não ter estado aqui para o senhor nestas semanas.

— Eu estou bem. — Sr. Boot disse com você embargada. — Tive minha Honora por quase 50 anos e fomos muito felizes, não tenho arrependimentos, apenas saudades. Mas, seus filhos perderam a avó e mal veem o pai, assim, sugiro que respire fundo, lide com sua dor e os ajude a lidar com a deles. Eles precisam de você, Falcon Boot.

Falcon acenou rigidamente, mais do que castigado por suas palavras, mas, então, a dor que esteve sufocando por semanas o alcançou e ele se inclinou, escondeu o rosto em suas mãos e explodiu em soluços dolorosos.

— Tudo bem... — Sr. Boot bateu em seu ombro e apoiou sua cabeça contra seu peito. — Tudo bem, chore...

Sirius saiu lentamente do escritório e os deixou sozinhos. Depois de se despedir do resto da família, ele aparatou até o beco perto da casa de Denver e, alguns minutos depois, bateu na porta do seu apartamento.

— Oi, está quase atrasado. — Disse ela duramente e fechou a porta do apartamento, pois eles iriam para outro lugar.

— Olá, para você também. — Disse Sirius agradável. — Eu também senti sua falta e espero que tenha tido um boa noite, mesmo sem a minha presença.

— Deixe de frescura, Sirius. — Disse ela mal-humorada. — E, porque não dormiria bem? Dormi sozinha a vida toda e, com certeza não terei problemas depois de você dormir na minha cama algumas poucas vezes.

Sirius a olhou e percebeu sua tensão.

— Eu também não dormi muito bem. — Ele disse e a viu fazer uma careta irritada. — Olha, se não quiser fazer isso, eu entendo.

— Eu não me importo de mentir por você, também não estou contente com o King e seus chefes. — Denver disse sobriamente. — Apenas não gosto do motivo que pretende mentir, Sirius, pegar informações sensíveis e usar em benefício próprio é espionagem e isso é considerado um crime gravíssimo.

— Eu sei, mas prometo que não usarei nada do que descobrir para fazer coisas ruins. — Sirius disse em tom de promessa quanto caminhavam pela rua. Os escritórios da ICW ficavam a alguns quarteirões e eles tinha uma reunião com King, Tonks e Moody naquela tarde. — Preciso apenas saber o máximo possível sobre os negócios do Malfoy, assim, me antecipo e consigo realizar o plano do Harry. Também preciso descobrir sobre as investigações de Moody para encontrar os lobisomens, pois assim, posso protegê-los e impedir que sejam presos. Eles me dirão tudo isso se acreditarem que ainda estou participando do treinamento auror, portanto...

— Portanto, nós dois fingiremos que você pretende continuar o treinamento, mesmo que tenho decidido não ser mais um auror. — Denver disse séria e, quando viu o prédio com os escritórios, interrompeu a caminhada. — Eu entendi tudo isso, mas, não importa suas boas intenções, as coisas podem sair do controle rapidamente e não quero que volte para a prisão. Como disse, não me importo de mentir por você, mas se farei isso, não aceitarei ser deixada de fora. Assim, sejam quais forem os seus planos, eu farei parte. Entendido?

— Completamente. — Sirius disse e sorriu divertido lhe lançando um olhar quente. — Eu não iria querer de outra maneira, aliás, eu tenho alguns planos interessantes para depois da reunião e adoraria o seu envolvimento.

Denver rosnou de irritação e frustração ao retomar a caminhada.

— Ainda estou menstruada, Black e louca para descarregar meu mal humor. — Disse ela acidamente.

— Ei, não precisamos transar, podemos apenas curtir alguma coisa juntos. — Disse Sirius suavemente.

— Somos amantes, Black, não dois adolescentes, assim, se não podemos transar, nos encontrarmos parece meio fora de propósito. — Disse ela em tom defensivo e Sirius percebeu que era melhor recuar, afinal, nenhum dos dois estavam prontos para avançarem a relação para algo mais sério do que tinham no momento.

— Ok, mas, apenas com uma última observação. Eu não vejo nada errado em sermos adolescentes... só as vezes. — Sirius disse e, ao esperar mais uma tirada mal-humorada, ficou alegremente surpreso ao ver a sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto.

Eles prosseguiram o resto do caminho em silêncio e encontraram King os esperando na sala de reunião. Ele lhes lançou um olhar curioso, mas não fez comentários sobre estarem chegando juntos. Moody e Tonks chegaram alguns minutos depois e todos se cumprimentaram.

— Feliz de te ver inteiro e bem, Sirius. — Tonks disse depois de abraçá-lo. — Mãe ficou preocupada quando soube e pediu para lhe dizer que espera uma visita.

— Ok, escreverei para ela marcando alguma coisa. — Sirius disse e, segurando a sua mão entre as dele, a apertou com carinho. — Obrigado por toda a sua ajuda, eu não teria conseguido deixar aquele lugar vivo se não fosse por você, prima.

— Ora. — Tonks pareceu desconcertada e corou com o olhar de todos sobre ela. — Eu apenas fiz meu trabalho, Sirius, e ainda poderia ter feito mais. Depois que saiu de lá, percebi que o mais inteligente era ter ido com você, assim, poderia te ajudar a chegar ao St. Mungus.

— Não pense isso, nem por um segundo, as coisas foram melhores assim, até porque, eu não poderia ir para o hospital sem chamar a atenção. — Disse Sirius suavemente. — O tempo e distração era exatamente o que eu precisava para me colocar em segurança e conseguir ajuda.

— Sirius está certo, Tonks, suas ações foram corretas, na verdade... — King pediu que todos se sentassem. — O Chefe Scrimgeour disse que considera a OP um sucesso, pois, apesar das dificuldades, nós alcançamos o objetivo final. Limpamos a Travessa, prendemos dezenas de marginais, retiramos os mendigos, doentes e resgatamos as vítimas sequestradas. — Ele abriu uma pasta para ler o conteúdo. — Estive em contato com a equipe que está cuidando das vítimas e dos doentes, tenho os números e as medidas que foram tomadas até agora. O St. Mungus abriu uma nova ala que eles estão chamando de asilo, que é onde estão enviando bruxos com algum tipo de doença mental, que eles chamam de cérebro fraco.

— Esse termo, cérebro fraco está incorreto, incrível como os bruxos se considerarem tão superiores, mas estão tão atrás dos trouxas quando se trata de neurologia, psiquiatria e psicologia. — Denver disse irritada.

— Sim, mas, pelos menos, estão tratando desses pobres, antes apenas os abandonavam sem cuidados e muitos deles acabavam como mendigos na Travessa, onde morriam rapidamente. — Moody disse com uma careta mal-humorada. — A decisão de limpar a Travessa os obrigou a parar de ignorar esses doentes como fizeram desde sempre.

— E, talvez, agora que eles estão lá sendo cuidados, bem alimentados e com remédios, alguns melhorem ou os curandeiros possam fazer pesquisas para encontrar poções que os ajudem. — Disse Tonks otimista. — E. sobre as vítimas, King?

— Boa parte era menor de idade e estão sendo liberadas para as famílias, quando elas existem e são encontradas. — Disse ele com uma expressão sombria. — Os jovens trouxas serão obliviados e enviados para suas famílias ou orfanatos. Os mágicos que não tem famílias também estão sendo enviados para o Orfanato dos Abortos, pelo menos provisoriamente, afinal, eles nunca tiveram crianças e adolescentes mágicos antes. Os adultos trouxas, depois de obliviados, serão deixados em suas casas ou nas casas de familiares. E, os adultos mágicos estão sendo liberados, assim que se mostram curados de seus ferimentos.

— Mas, King, eles serão auxiliados? Uma indenização, talvez um lar ou emprego para os que não tem um? — Sirius perguntou preocupado. — Quando saí das celas daqui, desses escritórios, eu não tinha mais meu apartamento, meus melhores amigos e familiares estavam mortos ou eram quase estranhos. O Sr. Boot me ofereceu sua casa e, incrivelmente, a Abadia se tornou meu lar, mas, se não fosse isso, eu ficaria perdido de para onde ir. E, eu tinha muitos galeões, o que duvido seja o caso de qualquer uma dessas pessoas sequestradas.

— Isso foi pensado pelas assistentes sociais do Ministério que estão gerenciando tudo, afinal, em se tratando de abuso de menores, elas são as responsáveis. — King informou seriamente. — Sra. MacMillan e a Sra. Diggory insistiram que o Ministério tem de ajudar todas as vítimas, prover tratamentos, roupas, comidas, apoio financeiro, um lar e empregos. Acredite, foi uma discussão dura com o Ministro e elas venceram, depois que Madame Bones as apoiou e o lembrou de que se o descaso chegasse a imprensa, Fudge poderia ser encarado como o vilão de toda essa história.

— Ele deve ter ficado em pânico. — Moody disse com uma careta de satisfação. — O Profeta está criticando tudo o que Fudge faz ou não faz, ultimamente, se esse assunto caísse em seus ouvidos, seria um desastre para a sua reeleição no ano que vem.

— Sim, Fudge pensou que sua reeleição seria apenas uma formalidade, mas, com tudo o que tem acontecido ultimamente, ele já percebeu que precisará se esforçar muito para continuar no cargo. — Disse King. — De qualquer forma, os prédios confiscados na Travessa já foram vendidos para a GER, Fudge tinha pressa em conseguir algum dinheiro no caixa do Ministério, que está bem vazio, mas acabou aceitando que esse dinheiro será destinado a auxiliar as vítimas, além do asilo do St. Mungus.

— Mas, e as vítimas obliviadas? — Tonks perguntou preocupada.

— Elas terão que ser esquecidas, pois sabem muito sobre magia e, na verdade, não eram muitos. — King disse e sua expressão era de pena. — Pelo que entendemos nas informações colhidas, os jovens trouxas sequestrados não viviam por muito tempo.

Um silêncio sombrio se instalou na sala, até que Sirius perguntou se eles teriam algum tipo de ajuda financeira.

— Como são trouxas e não se lembrarão de nada, seria suspeito se aparecessem com dinheiro, Sirius. — Moody disse.

— Isso é besteira e vocês sabem. — Sirius disse irritado. — Um bom obliviador criará uma história para os seus desaparecimentos, inclusive visitará as famílias e lhes "convencerão" da mesma história. Muito mais suspeito será se, um monte de pessoas que estão desaparecidas há meses, começarem a aparecer por todos os lados, completamente desmemoriadas.

— Bom ponto. — King disse pensativo. — Conversarei com a Sra. MacMillan hoje mesmo, pois as obliviações estão marcadas para começarem amanhã. Tonks e Moody, os dois receberão recomendações positivas em suas fichas por todo o trabalho duro que fizeram. Moody, o Chefe me autorizou a restituir a sua classificação, assim, oficialmente você não está mais rebaixado e retorna a ser um Auror Sênior. — Moody apenas acenou com uma careta e Tonks agradeceu com um sorriso. — Bem, acredito que a única questão que resta em tudo isso, é a situação do Sirius. Alguém tem alguma sugestão?

— Eu tenho. — Sirius disse casualmente. — Pensei em seguirmos o plano inicial, eu continuo o meu treinamento com a Denver, enquanto tento melhorar a minha imagem. Posso dar uma boa entrevista, doar algum dinheiro para a caridade, me comportar e, quando as coisas se acalmarem, o Chefe Scrimgeour pode me convidar para ser um auror.

— Mas, e o treinamento? — King perguntou surpreso.

— Eu pensei sobre isso. — Denver disse seriamente. — Vocês podem dizer que Sirius passou por um treinamento especial e se mostrou apto, depois de testes específicos, a se tornar um Auror Júnior.

— Haverá perguntas, claro, e alguns acreditarão em nepotismo ou privilégios, mas ninguém contestará. — Sirius disse. — Meu treinamento com Denver dura até dezembro, se mantivermos esse ritmo, assim, em janeiro, podemos rever a situação, os rumores e identificar se é seguro me associar com os aurores abertamente.

— Parece razoável e agradeço a sua paciência ao esperar mais um ano, Sirius, pois sei o quão ansioso estava para iniciar o treinamento oficial. — Disse King sinceramente.

— Se entrasse na turma da Tonks agora, que está terminando o 2º ano de treinamento, apenas poderia me formar na primavera do ano que vem. — Sirius disse sensato. — Assim, posso concluir o treinamento antes e, se vermos que a situação se acalmou, posso começar minha carreira com essa turma. Não me parece que seja algo tão ruim, apenas uma pequena alteração nos planos originais.

— Bem, acredito que é o mais sensato e, em um ano, é possível que os lobisomens não desconfiarão que você teve algo a ver com o que aconteceu naquela noite na Travessa. — King considerou.

— Sim, e a minha entrevista ajudará, aliás, pretendo defender os lobisomens, acredito que isso contará a meu favor. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Alguma novidade na investigação, Moody?

— Muitas. — Ele disse em seu tom rabugento, mas não parecia desconfiado, o que era um alívio para Sirius que sabia que se informasse a eles que pretendia deixar o treinamento, não receberia uma resposta. — Visitamos alguns lugares onde os lobisomens acampam mais habitualmente e interrogamos alguns deles. A maioria não sabe ou entende o que aconteceu naquela noite e negam qualquer associação com Greyback. Ele é odiado e temido por toda a comunidade e não acredito que ninguém mentia. No entanto, quando perguntei sobre o tal Gun e T, todos se mostraram reticentes, alguns disseram que sabem quem são, mas, não os conhece pessoalmente ou não os vê desde o início do inverno. E, claro, ninguém sabe dizer onde estão agora.

— Imagino que T e sua gangue estejam em Londres, mas, não acredito que seu esconderijo seja fácil de encontrar. — Sirius especulou ainda casualmente.

— Sim, mas, eu deixei alguns homens observando os acampamentos em que senti que eles sabiam mais do que disseram. Aposto que cedo ou tarde, alguém se sentirá à vontade para sair e ir até o encontro de um desses dois. — Moody disse com um sorriso malicioso. — Quando isso acontecer, nós os pegaremos.

— Mas, porque a perseguição se eu e Sirius testemunhamos que T, Gun e seus homens não tiveram a intenção de invadir a Travessa? Ou lutar contra os aurores? — Tonks perguntou chateada e se lembrou de emendar no fim. — Senhor?

— O Ministério ou o Ministro não ligam se eles lutaram ou não, se queriam ou não invadir a Travessa. — Moody disse rabugento. — Fudge está muito preocupado em mostrar serviço e seguir as leis, depois que o Ministério foi punido tão severamente pela ICW, por não as cumprir. Prender lobisomens que descumpriram as leis lhe dá a chance de fazer isso e se exibir, garota.

— Ele usará isso como slogan de campanha. — King explicou. — Se prendermos 10, 20, 50 lobisomens marginais, Fudge dirá que graças a ele, o mundo mágico está mais seguro. E, vamos combinar que, de todos os criminosos que existem em nosso mundo, os mais fáceis de perseguir são os lobisomens, pois ninguém se importa com eles.

— Bem, eu me importo e acho muito injusto que eles paguem por uma armadilha que Malfoy e Greyback criaram para mim. Além de acreditar que todas essas leis absurdas são ultrapassadas e desumanas, King. — Sirius disse tentando controlar a raiva. — Os lobisomens foram proibidos de trabalhar, ter uma casa ou qualquer propriedade, vivem abandonados e temidos. Se alguém é culpado por seus crimes são essas leis Anti-Lobisomem. — Sirius encarou Denver. — Imagino que a ICW não possa fazer nada sobre isso?

— Não existe uma lei internacional que diga como os lobisomens devam ser tratados por seus países de origem, ainda que eles entrem nas leis de proteção das criaturas mágicas que devem ser protegidas e contidas para que não ameacem o Estatuto de Sigilo. — Denver explicou secamente. — Como os dragões.

Todos fizeram uma careta de mal-estar pela classificação absurdamente discriminatória.

— Isso tem que mudar. — Sirius disse cansadamente. — Fudge não é a melhor opção para Ministro, devem ter outros que seriam mais competentes e corajosos para realizar as mudanças necessárias para acabar com todos esses absurdos.

— Candidatos existem, mas, para se tornarem elegíveis, precisam do apoio de pelo menos um terço da Suprema Corte. — King explicou. — Nas últimas eleições, a quase quatro anos, houverem dois pleiteantes, Fudge e MacTavish, mas o último teve apenas 10 apoiadores. Assim, com apenas um candidato recebendo o apoio da maioria da Suprema Corte, eleições não foram necessárias e Fudge se tornou o Ministro, automaticamente.

— MacTavish não era uma escolha muito melhor. — Moody opinou com uma careta e Sirius concordou, pois, o homem tinha acabado de perder o cargo de presidente do Conselho de Governadores de Hogwarts para o Sr. Boot. — Mas Fudge ganhou porque foi escolhido como uma marionete pela aliança dos puristas e neutros, que são a maioria dos Conservadores, o partido que era liderada do Parkinson e Greengrass, purista e neutro, respectivamente.

— MacTavish foi considerado uma escolha mais interessante pelo partido Progressistas, mas precisava de mais votos. — King continuou. — Fudge recebeu mais da metade dos 50 votos, por causa da aliança dos neutros e puristas, mas também porque os membros do partido Conservador o consideram uma opção menos progressista.

— A verdade é que os Conservadores são maioria na Suprema Corte, por isso, seus candidatos quase sempre vencem sem precisar de eleições públicas. — Disse Moody dando de ombros.

— Sim, mas, nem todos os chamados Conservadores são puristas ou neutros que no fundo são puristas não declarados. — Disse King. — Se houvesse um bom candidato, alguns desses Conservadores poderiam mudar seus votos e escolherem o candidato dos Progressistas.

— As eleições serão em maio do ano que vem? — Sirius disse pensativamente. — Existe algum rumor de um possível candidato ou aliança?

— Não, ou pelo menos não até a bomba do que aconteceu com você, Crouch Jr. e os lobisomens, além da crise econômica e do ataque ao Beco. — Disse King serenamente. — Agora existem rumores de que alguns membros da Suprema Corte que votaram em Fudge, não o consideram forte o suficiente para lidar com todas essas crises.

— Bom saber disso, talvez, eu possa agitar as coisas um pouquinho mais. — Sirius disse sorrindo com malícia.

— O que está planejando, Black? — Moody perguntou curioso.

— Nada perigoso, prometo. — Sirius disse mais sério. — Pretendo pagar um bom advogado para os lobisomens da matilha do Gun, anunciarei isso na minha entrevista e direi que eles estão sendo perseguidos injustamente pelo Ministro. Me parece algo justo e que faz com que os lobisomens não desconfiem de mim.

— Hum... — Moody disse pensativo. — Não é uma ideia má e imagino que você pretende ajudar os outros que prendermos também?

— Com certeza. — Sirius disse convicto. — Todos merecem um advogado e a chance de se defenderem.

Todos entenderam o porquê de suas palavras, claro, mas não sabiam que, na verdade, sua intenção era impedir que eles fossem presos até terem a chance de escolherem uma outra vida que Harry lhes ofereceria em breve.

— Bom, mas, essa sua entrevista não será bem vista pelo Ministro, assim, espero que no ano que vem, Fudge não esteja no cargo. — King disse.

— Eu também. — Sirius disse e decidiu arriscar mais algumas informações. — Algo sobre a investigação do Malfoy?

— Quase nada. — King disse objetivamente. — Além de ter acabado de começar, trabalharei sozinho e precisarei ser muito sutil para não levantar nenhumas suspeitas.

— Você diz sutil quando quer dizer lento. — Sirius disse com uma careta. — Eu não poderia te ajudar com essa investigação?

— Não, Sirius, o fato é que você não é um auror e não posso justificar sua colaboração, já ultrapassamos essa linha com a OP Travessa do Tranco. Existe também o fato de esta ser uma questão pessoal para você e isso poderia comprometer todo o caso em um julgamento. — King negou firmemente.

— Se chegarmos a isso, King. — Moody disse zangado. — Nós temos informações suficiente para prender aquele desgraçado e conseguir uma confissão em um interrogatório, mas Scrimgeour nega porque o loiro azedo é amigo do Ministro. Esse é outro que está mais preocupado em manter o cargo do que em fazer o trabalho.

— Bem, apenas terei que fazer muito bem o meu trabalho e conseguir provas irrefutáveis contra Malfoy, assim, mesmo o Ministro não poderá impedir sua prisão. — King disse seriamente.

— Depois do que aconteceu, Malfoy ficará bem quieto, exatamente por medo de estar sendo investigado, King, afinal, ele já deve saber que eu estou vivo. — Sirius argumentou.

— Sim, mas não penso que ele acreditará que você contará algo para os aurores, Sirius, na verdade, é mais razoável que ele esteja temendo uma retaliação sua. — King expôs inteligentemente. — De qualquer forma, essa possibilidade só faz com que a minha investigação tenha que ser ainda mais sutil e bem-feita, como eu disse. Mas, acreditem, eu pretendo pegá-lo, cedo ou tarde.

— Bem, apenas quero lhes dizer que pretendo retaliar, como você disse. — Sirius disse jogando alguns fatos na mesa, pois pretendia fazer muito mais. — Não se assustem, eu não o matarei. — Disse ele ao ver suas expressões. — Pretendo expulsar Narcisa e Draco da Família Black oficialmente e judicialmente, também entrarei com os papeis para restituir os Tonks.

— Muito bem, garoto. — Disse Moody com sua meia careta, meio sorriso de satisfação.

— Por isso é importante? — Denver perguntou curiosa. — Quer dizer, imagino que ser expulso de uma família seja ruim, mas, porque Malfoy se importará com isso?

— Ser expulso de uma Família com a importância dos Blacks é a questão. — Sirius explicou. — No mundo mágico, os Malfoys, enquanto importantes, ricos e puros, não se comparam aos Blacks, que são muito mais antigos, ricos e poderosos. O casamento de Lucius com Narcisa não teve nenhum impacto na importância dos Blacks, mas os Malfoys se alçaram acima nessa rede de disputas de poder puristas. Aliás, foi assim que eles chegaram a terem tanto poder, com casamentos convenientes e com negócios escusos que os tornaram muito ricos.

— Então, com a expulsão da Família Black, eles perdem algum poder? — Denver questionou.

— Sim. Poder e prestígio, principalmente para aqueles que consideram isso importante, mas também existe a vergonha de serem enxotados desta maneira. É considerado desonroso, para dizer o mínimo. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Tem alguma perda financeira também, os negócios Blacks estão sob meu controle e sou o herdeiro principal, mas, todos os membros da Família Black, os que estão na tapeçaria, recebem uma pequena porcentagem dos lucros. O que, no caso das minhas empresas, é muita grana, mas, a partir de agora, os Malfoy não terão mais este mimo.

— Isso quer dizer que meu pais receberão essa grana? — Tonks se mostrou surpresa.

— Com certeza. — Sirius disse sorrindo ainda mais. — E, Malfoy perderá um pouco de seus rendimentos. Eu já devia ter feito isso, na verdade, mas, estive muito ocupado reestruturando as Fábricas Blacks e depois com o treinamento.

— Bem, se Malfoy ficar sem esses preciosos galeões, isso poderá levá-lo a se movimentar mais em seus negócios e, talvez, eu consiga pegá-lo mais rapidamente. — King disse com um meio sorriso. — Talvez, indiretamente, você ajude na investigação, Sirius.

— Bem, mesmo que eu não possa participar das investigações diretamente, se vocês precisarem da minha ajuda, sabem que podem contar comigo. — Sirius disse sincero.

Moody e King concordaram e, logo depois se despediram, encerrando a reunião.

— Sirius, eu posso contar as novidades a minha mãe ou você quer fazer uma surpresa? — Tonks perguntou com um grande sorriso.

— Porque não esperamos os papeis serem oficiais, assim, posso entregá-los pessoalmente. — Sirius propôs e Tonks concordou.

— Combinado. Até mais ver, primo, Denver.

Sozinhos, Sirius e Denver se encararam por alguns segundos.

— Esse é um jogo perigoso, Black. — Denver falou suavemente.

— Sim, mas será por pouco tempo, prometo. — Sirius disse suspirando. —Acredite, não gosto de mentir para eles ou espioná-los, mas preciso ganhar algum tempo, assim, coloco nossos planos em prática.

— Bem, quero saber que planos são esses. — Denver disse pensativamente. — Porque não voltamos para o meu apartamento e conversamos?

— Ora, esse era o convite que eu estava esperando. — Sirius disse com um sorriso malicioso.

— Corte os pensamentos safados, Black, vamos apenas conversar. — Disse Denver ao deixar a sala de reuniões.

— Impossível! — Sirius disse quando chegaram a rua. — O único jeito de cortar os meus pensamentos safados de você e eu em uma cama, será se cortarem a minha cabeça, o que considero uma péssima ideia.

— Bem, nesse caso concordamos. — Disse Denver virando uma esquina diferente do caminho por onde eles vieram. — Desde que mantenha sua safadeza só em pensamentos, tudo bem por mim.

— Ei, acho que estamos no caminho errado. — Disse Sirius que tinha certeza que o caminho para o apartamento era outro.

— Vamos fazer uma parada em uma doceria que encontrei quando me mudei para Londres. — Respondeu Denver. — Compramos alguns donuts e podemos tomar um café da tarde enquanto você me coloca a par desses planos.

— O nome é chá da tarde. — Disse Sirius exasperado. — E o que são donuts?

— Você verá e eu não tenho chá em minha casa, Sirius, assim, é café da tarde mesmo. — Denver deu de ombros.

— Bem, então, precisamos resolver isso. — Sirius disse decidido.

Meia hora depois, eles entraram no apartamento, Emily com uma caixa de donuts, sabores sortidos, claro. E, Sirius, com algumas caixas de chá, Twinings, claro. Os dois se sentaram na mesa minúscula com suas xícaras de chá e café, Emily lhe deu um donuts de creme e Sirius deu sua primeira mordida no céu na terra.

— Hum... — Ele gemeu de prazer. — Merlin me ajude, isso é tão bom que deveria ser proibido.

— Pecado puro, eu também acho. — Emily disse mordendo o seu preferido de geleia e bacon caramelizado. — Eu só os como aos domingos e treino extra amanhã.

— Hum... bom demais, Harry se apaixonará por isso e aposto que vai querer aprender a cozinhar. — Disse Sirius sorrindo bobamente por pura felicidade açucarada.

— É assar, Sirius, não cozinhar. — Ela corrigiu e o viu dar de ombros, mais interessado na geleia do seu segundo donuts escorrendo, do que em sua correção.

Emily acabou por ser atraída para sua boca e língua lambendo os dedos sujos de açúcar e geleia, sua mente ganhou vida própria e se esqueceu de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o desejo a tomar seu corpo. Mas, a contração dolorosa do seu útero a lembrou da realidade e a encheu de frustração. Acenando com a varinha, a poção milagrosa para cólicas foi tomada e, em segundos, a dor voltou a desaparecer, para o seu alívio.

O mais incrível era que, apesar da frustração sexual, Emily se sentia muito bem, normalmente seu mau humor durava todo o ciclo menstrual, mas hoje, até que se sentia melhor. Talvez fosse todo esse açúcar, considerou, ou a presença leve e engraçada de um certo alguém. Ela olhou para Sirius que parecia ainda mais pecaminoso do que normalmente ao comer os donuts e pensou que nunca mais ela os comeria sem lembrar-se dessa cena luxuriosa.

— Hum... não precisa só olhar, Emy, pode comer também. — Provocou Sirius com seu sorriso malicioso e safado.

— Não me chame de Emy ou te darei um apelido igualmente constrangedor, estou te avisando. — Ameaçou ela, mas sem muita seriedade. — Eu não estava te encarando se quer saber, apenas pensando que quem inventou essa história de TPM devia ser um homem, porque ela não tem nada de pré, pois dura a ciclo inteiro.

— Eu deveria saber sobre o que está falando? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Em Hogwarts os meninos não aprendem sobre meninas e meninos, puberdade e desenvolvimentos físicos? — Emily perguntou curiosa.

— Não. O que aprendemos são o que as garotas nos contam e sei que, além da menstruação, as mulheres ficam mais sensíveis e chorosas neste período do mês. — Disse Sirius dando de ombros.

— Sensíveis e chorosas? — O mau humor de Emily voltou com força total. — Se algum dia me chamar de chorosa, Black, petrifico você e depilo cada pelo do seu corpo com cera bem quente. Entendeu? — Ela disse e apesar de não entender muito bem a ameaça, Sirius empalideceu, pois lhe pareceu bem dolorosa e a expressão de Denver era meio assustadora. — E o que raios de problema tem essa sua escola de magia que se gaba de ser a melhor e ficar em um castelo, mas não ensina nem o básico sobre a vida? Por um acaso custa ter aulas de Saúde? Ou será que por serem bruxos, eles acreditam que tudo bem formar um bando de ignorantes insensíveis!?

Sirius arregalou os olhos e tentou imaginar o que deveria fazer para não a deixar com mais raiva e, inteligentemente, lhe estendeu o último donuts e disse humildemente.

— Você tem razão, essa é uma falha grave de Hogwarts. Talvez, depois, você possa me explicar o que eu preciso saber.

— Não seja condescendente comigo, Black. — Emily disse e mordeu o donuts, sentindo-se um pouco melhor ao alimentar os seus hormônios com açúcar, chocolate e carboidratos. — Bem, me fala sobre esses tais planos, já enrolou o suficiente.

Sirius ficou com vontade de se defender alegando que esteve ocupado comendo, mas desistiu, pois não queria irritá-la ainda mais. Seja o que fosse esse negócio de TPM, era bem assustador. Se levantando, preparou mais chá para os dois, quem sabe isso ajudasse a acalmá-la, e começou a contar as ideias do Harry, para os lobisomens e para o Malfoy.

Emily bebeu a água quente perfumada com uma careta de nojo, mas se sentiu mais calma, incrivelmente. E tentou não mostrar que estava impressionada com os planos do garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados.

— Sem dúvida são boas ideias, principalmente as da ilha, mas, porque esse movimento contra o Malfoy que será preso cedo ou tarde por King? — Perguntou ela curiosa.

— Ah... — Sirius fez uma careta, pois ainda não lhe contara os detalhes sobre o que aconteceu na Câmara Secreta. — Existem algumas coisas que preciso conversar com os outros antes de te contar, quero que se junte ao nosso grupo, ou como você chamou, a Equipe do Harry. No entanto, preciso que todos, inclusive o Harry, concordem com isso. — Sirius a encarou preocupado, mas Denver não se chateou, apenas acenou em concordância. — O que posso lhe dizer é que toda essa história da Câmara e a basilisco aconteceu porque alguém colocou um objeto escuro de Voldemort em uma das alunas de Hogwarts.

— Eu entendi mais ou menos isso. — Emily disse suavemente. — Harry deixou escapar que precisava salvar alguém, mas precisava encontrá-la antes.

— Ele a encontrou, a ajudou e a garota está segura, todos estão, graças a Merlin e ao brilhantismo do Harry. — Sirius disse sorrindo com orgulho. — Mas, a garota quase morreu e, sem sua interferência, teria morrido e Voldemort recuperado o seu corpo.

— Isso me parece algo muito estranho para um objeto escuro conseguir realizar. — Emily considerou pensativa. — Imagino que magia negra poderosa estava envolvido.

— Sim, infelizmente. — Sirius disse com uma careta. — A pessoa que plantou esse objeto na garota sabia que ela morreria, Emily, e fazer isso com uma criança... não tem perdão. Bem, essa pessoa é o Malfoy.

— Ah. — Emily acenou entendendo e sentindo o mesmo desejo por justiça. — Compreendo, mas ainda insisto que devem deixar a vingança de lado e confiar na justiça. Tenho convicção de que King poderá levar esse homem a prisão.

— Harry e eu acreditamos nisso também. — Sirius disse sincero. — Mesmo que demore, temos certeza que King conseguirá prender Malfoy e, o que são mais alguns meses, depois de anos de impunidade. O problema é que Harry não está pensando só em vingança, Emily, isso nos dará uma grande satisfação, mas não é o mais importante.

— Então, qual o objetivo dessas ações? — Emily questionou curiosa e percebendo que Harry parecia sempre ter uma carta na manga.

— Deixe-me lhe explicar... — Sirius contou sobre os movimentos que iniciariam em breve para formar alianças com os membros da Suprema Corte.

— Por isso perguntou a eles sobre um possível opositor a Fudge? — Emily perguntou surpresa.

— Sim, se houvesse um candidato Progressista que concordasse em lutar por todas essas mudanças necessárias em nosso mundo e recebesse mais de um terço dos votos da Suprema Corte, poderíamos levar a eleição a voto popular. — Sirius apontou. — Com Fudge sendo tão fraco, haveria uma chance real de termos um Ministro que lutaria por leis mais justas para lobisomens, mestiços e nascidos trouxas.

— E, enfraquecer Malfoy ajuda em tudo isso? — Emily olhou para o açúcar da caixa vazia de donuts e lamentou que tenham se acabado.

— Sim, ele não é membro da Suprema Corte, mas é o líder dos puros e tem grande influência entre os neutros, além de ser muito rico. — Sirius explicou.

— Não entendi essa história de neutros. — Disse Denver.

— A Suprema Corte é dividida entre os partidos Conservadores e Progressistas que, infelizmente, são minoria há muito tempo. Todos são puros ou mestiços, claro, porque aos nascidos trouxas não é permitido uma cadeira no Supremo. — Sirius continuou. — Quando falamos de puristas, falamos dos que são abertamente anti trouxas e que gostariam de ver os bruxos nascidos trouxas proibidos de vir ao nosso mundo. A maioria, se não todos, apoiaram Voldemort financeiramente ou mesmo com suas varinhas durante a guerra, como era o caso de Parkinson, o cara que atacou o Beco Diagonal. — Emily acenou entendendo. — Os neutros são aqueles que nunca apoiaram Voldemort porque são contra a violência ou porque são covardes, alguns outros porque acreditam que os nascidos trouxas são úteis para ocuparem os subempregos. No entanto, eles também não lutaram contra Voldemort porque, apesar de não declararem abertamente, eles são puristas.

— Mas nem todo o Conservador é purista? — Emily perguntou.

— Não, alguns membros do Partido dos Conservadores não são puristas, apenas não aceitam mudanças de leis ou debates sociais importantes como a questão dos lobisomens. — Sirius fez uma careta. — Eles são tradicionalistas e querem que tudo continue como sempre foi. O Partido Progressista não elege um Ministro há muito tempo e, diretamente, sem votação popular, acredito que nunca aconteceu.

— Hum... não imaginava que você se interessaria em se envolver com política, Sirius. — Denver disse o encarando com atenção.

— Não me interesso por política, Emily. — Sirius negou com uma careta. — O que me interessa é a justiça.

— Justiça. — Ela se mostrou espantada.

— Sim, estranho, certo? — Sirius sorriu parecendo espantado. — Eu foquei tanto em ser um auror, que era meu sonho antigo, e perdi o quadro maior, mas, Harry... Merlin, esse menino é uma inspiração. Ele me fez ver que lutar pela justiça pode ser mais do que o trabalho que um auror faz, por mais importante que este seja. Existem juízes, advogados, políticos e, mesmo cidadãos como eu, que podem e devem exigir e lutar por justiça.

— Você está certo, se apenas os aurores defendessem e trabalhassem por justiça, perderíamos feio. — Emily disse seriamente. — Deve existir uma cadeia de pessoas trabalhando com empenho, inteligência e criatividade, além de competência e honestidade. Um país precisa de um governo composto por pessoas que lutem por justiça e igualdade. — Ela o encarou e sorriu. — Entendi. Você pretende lutar por um mundo mágico britânico mais justo e igualitário, para que coisas como o que você presenciou não se repitam.

— Sim. — Sirius mostrou tristeza em seus olhos prateados. — Tantas são as injustiças, crueldades e desumanidades que fazem parte da sociedade mágica do Reino Unido, que transformam o que minha família fazia em algo normal na cultura purista. O que aconteceu comigo não foi apenas um erro, Emily, e ninguém discute o fato de que minha prisão é apenas uma das muitas injustiças que são cometidas todos os dias. Harry me disse que precisamos lutar por um mundo mais justo e pretendo dedicar a minha vida a isso. E, enfraquecer Malfoy também é um passo para enfraquecer Voldemort quando ele voltar.

— Ok. Faz sentido e, se precisar da minha ajuda, sabe que pode me pedir. — Disse Emily pensativa.

— Bem, tem algo que você poderia fazer se estiver disposta. — Sirius disse tentativamente.

— O que? — Ela se mostrou interessada.

— Você tem muita experiência, Emily e, em alguns anos, estaremos em guerra, assim, poderia olhar para o que precisamos fazer para nos prepararmos efetivamente. — Sirius parecia preocupado. — Eu era jovem na última vez e estou longe de ter aprendido muito na última década. Sr. Boot e eu estivemos debruçados sobre as ações do Ministério e da Ordem da Fênix durante a guerra, tentando encontrar os erros cometidos para não os repetirmos. Ao mesmo tempo, Harry disse algo muito importante, precisamos nos antecipar e montar uma armadilha para Voldemort, uma tão perfeita que o impeça de agir livremente ou facilmente.

— Entendi. — Emily acenou, se levantou e caminhou pensativamente. — Vocês querem aproveitar o tempo que têm, para se prepararem, ganhar vantagem e tornar a vida dele mais difícil quando a guerra recomeçar. Interessante e muito inteligente.

— Harry. — Sirius disse simplesmente.

— Claro. Muito bem, eu ajudarei sim e com prazer. — Emily disse sincera e firme.

— Obrigado. — Sirius sorriu, depois, seus olhos brilharam. — Falando em prazer...

— Nem pense! — Emily disse sentindo o desejo e a frustração envolvê-la.

— O que? Eu estava apenas pensando em irmos buscar mais alguns donuts! — Sirius disse e, quando o Emily o encarou incrédula, riu divertidamente. — Admita, Emy, é você que não para de pensar em transar comigo.

Emily respondeu com um palavrão obsceno e Sirius riu ainda mais.

Quando a noite caiu no bosque do Chalé Boot naquele domingo, Greyback observou o garoto caminhando entre as árvores com um sorriso de desejo. Encontrar o Chalé e o cheiro do garoto, que estava por todos os lados, foi muito fácil e seu plano se tornou ainda mais sólido.

As alas aqui eram tão fortes quanto as proteções da Abadia, mas o garoto passeando entre as árvores oferecia uma infinidade de possibilidades. Greyback conhecia muitas delas, pois já as usara em outros momentos para atrair garotinhas tolas e deliciosas.

— Hum... um filhote... — Sussurrou pensativamente. — Sim, o simples choro de um cachorrinho perdido e atraio o garoto para fora das alas. Fácil, fácil... — Greyback lambeu as unhas compridas ansioso e faminto, enquanto observava o garoto de expressão angelical sorrir e conversar com as árvores.

Ele respirou fundo o cheiro delicioso de inocência e planejou seus movimentos com cuidado. Primeiro, atrairia Black para sua pequena armadilha e, depois, passaria um tempo se divertindo com o pequeno anjo.

— Adam! — Uma voz de garota foi ouvida e o interesse de Greyback aumentou ao ver sua preferência habitual se aproximar das árvores. — Adam, já escureceu! O jantar está quase pronto e mamãe quer que vá tomar banho!

O cheiro da garotinha chegou até ele e Greyback sorriu ao pensar que Egan adoraria se divertir com ela primeiro.

— Ok! — Adam respondeu e correu para o jardim e perto da irmã. — Ayana! As árvores estão inquietas hoje, me disseram que não devo voltar para o bosque.

— Não estou interessada! E, estou cansada de ter que ficar cuidando de você como se fosse sua babá! — Disse a garota parecendo chateada.

— Mas, Ayana! — O garotinho correu atrás da irmã e ela o ignorou enquanto desapareciam dentro do Chalé.

Sorrindo, Greyback decidiu seguir seus planos anteriores. Visitaria a cabana de Egan, passaria a noite com seus pequenos suvenires, relembrando e se acalmando, pois quando pegasse a criança, precisaria de muito alto controle para não devorá-la antes que Black caísse em sua armadilha. Pela manhã, conseguiria um filhotinho bem bonito e voltaria aqui, para continuar a sua caçada. Sim, pensou, enquanto saltava da árvore e caminhava pelo bosque estranhamente agitado, amanhã prometia muita satisfação. A sua preferida.


	75. Não!

Olá! Sei que estamos passando por um momento difícil e parece que não se resolverá brevemente, mas, acredito que somos fortes para enfrentá-lo. Espero que minha história os ajude de alguma maneira e que estejam se cuidando e de suas famílias.  
Este capítulo teve apenas uma revisão, estou cansada e atrasada demais para fazer uma dupla! Não fiquei completamente satisfeita com isso porque acredito que ele precisava de um pouco mais de afinação, mas, espero que desconsiderem os erros e sintam a emoção.

Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 74

Petúnia, pensativamente, folheava a nova edição de domingo da revista Épique que chegara naquela manhã. Sua mente se distanciou para a conversa que tivera com a fundadora da revista na festa de ano novo dos Coltons. Ainda era surpreendente ter conhecido Julia Clark, uma mulher a quem sempre admirou por seu trabalho, inteligência e elegância. Mais agradável, foram seus conselhos e apoio ao seu desejo de compensar os seus erros e realizar sua própria magia no mundo.

Seu primeiro e empolgante movimento foi renovar a casa, pintar as paredes, comprar e reformar alguns móveis e personalizar a decoração ao seu gosto, tornando-a seu lar e não apenas a antiga casa dos seus pais. Até mesmo Dudley, um pouco reticente no começo, se empolgou com a redecoração e a ajudou, o que tonou o trabalho e os resultados, ainda mais especiais. Seu filho confessou que nunca imaginou sentir tanta satisfação ao ver algo feito por seu próprio esforço.

Seu outro movimento foi começar a trabalhar como voluntária no Abrigo St. Andrews em Lambeth, o lugar onde os Boots doavam e serviam comida às vésperas dos natais. No começo, ela temia não ser muito útil, afinal, não se achava particularmente talentosa, mas, Petúnia logo descobriu que todo o pouco que cada um fazia, trazia uma enorme diferença àquelas almas sofridas. Assim, Petúnia logo se viu ajudando a preparar e servir comida, separar, concertar e distribuir roupas. A máquina de costura antiga de sua mãe foi muito útil para realizar esses concertos e Petúnia se sentiu gratificada quando observou os sem teto usando casacos mais quentes e limpos. Os móveis que ela doara, foram entregues às famílias muito pobres que mal tinham o que comer. E, Petúnia descobriu que o tempo que dedicava a tornar suas vidas um pouco melhor, tornava a vida dela melhor e a fazia se sentir mais forte e realizada.

Como não precisava trabalhar, Petúnia ia duas vezes por semana ao Abrigo e, nos outros dias da semana, se dedicava a sua casa, Dudley e a retomada dos seus estudos. Depois de algumas pesquisas sobre novos cursos, ela se decidiu por concluir o curso de Administração. Como terminara apenas 4 semestres, há mais de 15 anos, Petúnia descobriu que precisava reciclar algumas disciplinas antes de retomar o quinto semestre, assim, duas manhãs por semana, ela ia até a Universidade de Londres para aulas de atualização disciplinar. Petúnia ficou muito alegre ao ser aceita pela Universidade e estava ansiosa por reiniciar o terceiro ano do curso de Administração em setembro.

Em suas pesquisas e seguindo os conselhos da Sra. Clark, ela percebeu que não queria voltar a se especializar em contabilidade, os números não a atraiam mais, pois não era a mesma Petúnia de 19 ou 20 anos. Seus interesses eram pelas pessoas e a área de Recursos Humanos estava crescendo a cada dia. Parecia muito interessante trabalhar em apoiar, treinar e melhorar a vida dos trabalhadores de uma empresa, além de tornar seus trabalhos mais humanamente eficientes.

Então, um dia, Petúnia viu o anúncio, no mural da Universidade, sobre uma palestra sobre Gestão de ONGs e suas Estratégias Interventivas. A palestrante era uma jovem que realizava trabalhos e pesquisas por toda a Europa em comunidades carentes, minorias perseguidas e abandonadas pelos governos, imigrantes, mulheres e crianças vítimas de violência.

Francesa, formada em Sociologia e Mestre em Antropologia, Annabelle Perrin abriu os olhos de Petúnia para esse novo modelo de administração, onde se busca organizar e administrar a ajuda aos necessitados com a máxima inteligência e eficiência. Criar meios e estratégias para atingir a todos é tão importante quanto a ajuda em si, assim, como conseguir recursos e geri-los de modo inteligente. As estratégias de intervenção devem pensar maneiras de repassar as doações com foco nas prioridades, levando-se em conta a necessidade individual/coletiva das comunidades que coexistem com sua rica diversidade em uma mesma cidade. A educação, ela disse, a pesquisa, investigação, observação, eram fundamentais para se descobrir maneiras de crescer, pois todas as organizações que existiam e se estruturavam com um objetivo, tinham que estar prontas para percorrerem um caminho contínuo de evolução.

Em suas poucas semanas de trabalho voluntário no Abrigo, Petúnia observou muitas coisas que aconteciam que poderiam ser melhores organizadas e distribuídas. Ela até tomou a iniciativa em alguns momentos e fez pequenas sugestões, aqui ou ali, que foram bem aceitas pelos Gestores. Depois dessa palestra, lhe ocorreu que ela poderia usar seus modestos talentos administrativos para organizar melhor a gestão dos trabalhos realizados pelas ONGs. Claro que ela ainda pouco sabia sobre isso, uma palestra estava longe de ser o suficiente, mas, ao menos tempo, Petúnia sentiu que, talvez, ela tivesse encontrado um caminho onde poderia unir as ambições profissionais da antiga Petúnia, com o desejo que tornar o mundo melhor da nova Petúnia.

Assim, ela passou a pesquisar e ler sobre o assunto, descobriu uma pós-graduação em Cambridge que estava interessadíssima em fazer, assim que se formasse. Também se inscreveu em mais palestras sobre o tema durante o semestre e descobriu que, no verão, a Universidade de Londres promoveria um curso de extensão sobre Gestão Ambiental e Social. E, a socióloga francesa, Belle Perrin, com quem conversou brevemente depois da palestra e que escrevera dois livros fascinantes sobre suas pesquisas, seria uma das promotoras das palestras e do curso. Petúnia tinha um calendário e pilhas de livros em sua cabeceira ou espalhados pela mesa da cozinha, onde dedicava horas de leituras todos os dias. Estava ocupada, animada e, com altos e baixos emocionais, nunca se sentiu tão viva como nas últimas semanas.

Dudley ficou um pouco desconcertado com a ideia de que alguém gostaria de voltar a estudar por conta própria, sem ser por obrigação, mas, ao vê-la tão alegre, se mostrou um grande apoiador.

O que mais vinha trazendo preocupações aos dois era a proximidade da audiência de Vernon e a preocupação com a segurança do Harry em Hogwarts. As últimas notícias não foram nada promissoras, Harry escreveu que os aurores continuavam investigando sem sucesso e que ele, apesar das muitas pistas, ainda não conseguira encontrar a pessoa que estava sendo obrigada a abrir a Câmara. Ela lhe escrevera com palavras de incentivo e enviara uma foto de Ffrind, que crescia tão rápido, a cada dia era mais doce e gentil.

Seu olhar distante se desviou para o pequeno filhote que dormia sobre o tapete, deitado de bruços com as quatro patas abertas. Petúnia tinha que admitir que apesar do medo inicial, o pequeno Setter não deu nenhum trabalho, além de ser uma boa companhia para Dudley. Quando Harry pudesse levá-lo para Hogwarts, sabia que seu filho sentiria falta do pequeno amigo. Ainda, Ffrind sentia muito a falta do Harry, Petúnia o encontrou encarando com olhos tristes as fotos do sobrinho que ela espalhou pela casa. As fotos, em sua maioria, eram mais recentes e algumas poucas que ela tirou escondida de Vernon ao longo dos anos.

Como um bebê, Harry fora tão lindo, mas, tinha um olhar triste de saudades que ela observara muitas vezes naqueles primeiros meses depois das mortes de sua irmã e cunhado. Depois, ele se tornou um menino muito sorridente e brincalhão, várias fotos mostravam aqueles olhos verdes maliciosos e divertidos. Mais à frente, as fotos diminuíram, mas, as poucas que tirara, mostrava um menino sério, de olhar confuso e perdido, que parecia buscar respostas para perguntas que não podia ou sabia formular.

Espalhar as fotos de Harry em bonitos porta-retratos pela casa fora um momento de grande tristeza, arrependimento e, ao mesmo tempo, de liberdade quase catártica. A certeza dos seus erros, a dor que sua fraqueza causou e o desejo imenso de voltar no tempo e refazer tudo, eram quase insuportáveis. A única coisa positiva, era ter o poder de fazer esse movimento, sem o controle e determinações de Vernon.

Abalada, Petúnia seguiu outro conselho da Sra. Clark e procurou uma terapeuta. A brilhante mulher lhe dissera que todos precisavam de apoio para enfrentar as tempestades, mas, ainda mais, precisávamos de ajuda para nos reerguermos quando a tempestade se fosse. Contar sobre as fotos do Harry e o seu significado, foi um dos momentos mais dolorosos, onde Petúnia se quebrara em lágrimas e desejo de alto punição. Também foi o momento em que sua própria infelicidade se tornou mais evidente e Petúnia passou a viver com um novo olhar e encarar a verdade sobre aqueles tristes anos.

— _Petúnia, você saberia me dizer o seu peso? — Sua terapeuta, Ellen, lhe perguntou._

— _Eu... acho que 50 ou 52 quilos, é meu peso atual, mas, nunca mais que 52. Porque? — Petúnia perguntou confusa. O que o seu peso tinha a ver com o sofrimento que causara ao seu sobrinho?_

— _Qual a sua altura? — Ellen questionou gentilmente, seus cabelos negros, cortados rentem ao queixo, combinava com seu rosto caramelo e de expressivos olhos castanhos. Petúnia se identificou facilmente com esses olhos bondosos que nunca julgavam._

— _Hum... 1,76... — Ela sorriu pensativa. — Minha irmã sempre lamentou não ser um pouquinho mais alta, Lily apenas chegou a 1,69. — Petúnia pigarreou. — Eu puxei a altura do meu pai, mas me pareço com minha mãe, seus cabelos e olhos. Mas..., desculpe, porque me pergunta sobre meu peso e altura?_

— _Em nossa primeiro encontro, lhe pedi que fizesse um exame físico. Lembra-se? — Ellen questionou suavemente. — É uma orientação padrão, apenas para descartamos problemas emocionais causados por doenças físicas. Você fez ou marcou os exames?_

— _Eu... não, desculpe. Estive tão ocupada, minha vida é uma correria tão boa nessas últimas semanas que me esqueci. Porque? Você acredita que posso estar doente? — Petúnia questionou preocupada._

— _Acredito que está abaixo do peso, muito abaixo. — A terapeuta, rapidamente, usou uma calculadora para mostrar os números e qual deveria ser o seu peso ideal. — Nunca seu médico lhe disse que estava abaixo do peso?_

— _Oh, eu não vou ao médico há anos e sempre me senti bem. — Petúnia disse ansiosamente. — E, me alimento bem, hum..._

— _A quanto anos não vai ao médico? — Ellen perguntou suavemente._

— _Não sei. Isso é importante? — Petúnia perguntou tensa._

— _Acredito que sim. Consegue me responder? — Seu tom era tranquilo e passava confiança, assim, Petúnia acenou._

— _Uns 8 anos, mais ou menos. — Ela engoliu em seco._

— _E, quando você emagreceu tanto? — Ellen acrescentou._

— _Oh, eu sempre fui magra... — Petúnia disse defensivamente._

— _Sim, mas se estivesse tão abaixo do peso antes dessa data, seu médico teria lhe alertado, passado um tratamento e aconselhado a comer mais. — A terapeuta observou inteligentemente._

— _Bem, acho que foi na mesma época... Desculpe, eu não entendo porque falamos disso, depois do que lhe falei sobre as fotos do meu sobrinho, como elas espelham sua dor... Dor que eu causei. — Petúnia disse e seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Você deveria me odiar, todos deveriam me odiar..._

— _No entanto, todos a amam e te perdoaram. — Ellen disse. — Pergunto sobre isso porque, na mesma época em que você foi obrigada por seu marido a trancar o seu sobrinho no armário, a diminuir a quantidade de comida ou puni-lo sem refeições, você, Petúnia, perdeu muito peso. Visivelmente, você é muito mais magra do que deveria e alguns cálculos mostram que está severamente abaixo do peso idealmente saudável. — Petúnia arregalou os olhos de surpresa e encarou, como se os visse pela primeira vez, seus braços finos e magros com os ossos do pulso saltados sob a pele branca. — Também acho curioso que, na mesma época em que não foi lhe permitido amar e cuidar do seu sobrinho, você parou de ir ao seu médico, parou de se cuidar, de se alimentar e de se amar._

 _As palavras foram como tapas violentos na sua realidade ou como ela enxergava a sua realidade. Foi como se uma cortina caísse e todos aqueles anos vividos no número 4 se mostrasse como eles realmente foram._

— _Eu... eu... acho que não conseguia... — Sua voz sussurrante se embargou e ela soluçou tristemente. — Como poderia comer se ele estava com fome... então, eu fingia, comia um pouquinho, sorria quando queria chorar... — Escondendo o rosto nas mãos de vergonha e autodesprezo, Petúnia soluçou mais fortemente. — Eu poderia ter saído de lá, tirado o Harry do armário e o alimentado, mas, eu era tão fraca... como poderia merecer algo bom, como poderia ser feliz... se fazia aquilo com ele. Como?_

Petúnia não sabia muito bem porque saber a verdade era tão importante, mas, a compreensão de que ela se punira, inconscientemente, pelo mal que fazia ao Harry, fora como uma libertação, de certa forma. Ela percebeu que não era indiferente como se forçou a acreditar, não era fria, ausente e negligente propositalmente, não sentia satisfação com o sofrimento do Harry, apenas, para se manter sã, Petúnia se obrigou a aparentar isso ao marido, aos vizinhos e para si mesma. No entanto, seu inconsciente sabia a verdade e a punia continuamente por suas escolhas, fato que de certa forma aliviava o seu coração, pois lhe dava o conhecimento de que não era verdadeiramente má.

Naquele dia, ao voltar para casa, Petúnia se olhou no espelho e, pela primeira vez, percebeu as consequências físicas de suas ações em seu próprio corpo. Estava magra demais, quase anoréxica, seus ossos se sobressaiam nos ombros, quadris, pulsos e joelhos. Suas pernas e braços eram finos e suas costelas se mostravam bem aparentes. Pior, seu rosto era tão magro que os ossos da face e queixo se sobressaiam de uma maneira nada elegante. Parada em frente ao espelho, Petúnia tentou se lembrar de como era antes, mas não conseguiu, pois, uma parte dela reconhecia a feiura externa como um reflexo do seu interior. Uma punição justa por seu erros e fraquezas, ela supôs.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi que precisava ir ao médico, não podia ficar tanto tempo sem exames físicos, isso era perigoso. Haviam notícias de mulheres que descobriam o câncer de mama, por exemplo, tarde demais para tratamento, por causa da falta de exames preventivos. Ela também deveria começar a comer mais, afinal, o Harry não estava mais passando fome ou preso em armário. No entanto, os dias passaram e Petúnia percebeu que estava comendo até menos do que antes, até Dudley percebeu, assim, ela se forçou a comer mais ou acabaria por adoecer.

A animação das últimas semanas não se apagou, ao mesmo tempo, uma manta de tristeza se mantinha no fundo de sua mente e a impedia de reagir como deveria. Na sessão seguinte com a terapeuta, Petúnia conseguiu falar sobre os tratamentos que o Harry fazia para recuperar sua saúde, que ficou comprometida pela desnutrição.

— _Acredito que é isso me impede de me cuidar, me sinto tão culpada ao saber que ele está enfrentando tudo isso e que talvez nunca seja completamente saudável. — Ela disse apertando o lenço com força. — Como posso me perdoar? Como posso comer ou ir ao médico? Eu não mereço estar bem, quando ele não está bem._

— _E o que acontecerá com ele se sua autopunição a levar a morrer? Ou com Dudley? Ele e Harry ficarão bens? — Ellen perguntou objetivamente. — Você veio aqui, no primeiro dia, disse que queria compensar seus erros, se tornar um ser humano melhor, ser uma mãe melhor. Lembro-me de suas dúvidas, mas do desejo verdadeiro de cuidar dos seus problemas emocionais, superar os sentimentos negativos e ter uma vida produtiva. Esse desejo era falso?_

— _Não... — Petúnia sussurrou pensando em como sua vida mudara nos últimos meses. — Eu me sinto tão leve, livre e desejosa de viver... Não quero morrer ou desistir. — Ela pensou na proteção que o Harry precisava para derrotar o assassino de Lily. — Eu preciso viver. Meu desejo de compensar os meus erros e levar a minha magia ao mundo é real, verdadeiramente sincera. Como faço... — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Como faço para não me odiar mais? Para me perdoar?_

— _Acredito que descobriremos com o tempo. — Ellen disse. — Não desistir de si mesma é o primeiro passo, Petúnia. Eu não pretendo desistir e quero que esteja nesta caminhada comigo. O que me diz?_

— _Sim... eu quero isso e não desistirei, prometo._

E, essa última sessão a levou a entrar em contato com seu médico e marcar uma consulta, além de torná-la pensativa e ausente, Dudley percebeu, mas Petúnia lhe disse que estava com muitas coisas novas em sua mente e seu filho não insistiu.

Suspirando, Petúnia decidiu fazer um chá e preparar algo para seu filho lanchar. Apesar de mais magro, Dudley continuava a comer bastante, apenas, agora, comia de maneira mais saudável. Enquanto a água esquentava, ela preparou alguns sanduíches, mas, o barulho na janela a interrompeu.

Edwiges bicava o vidro impaciente e imperiosamente, como sempre, e Petúnia sorriu animada por ter notícias do Harry. Abriu e fechou a janela rapidamente para manter o frio do lado de fora, enquanto a coruja branca voava até a mesa. Ela preparou água, guloseimas e a serviu antes de tirar a carta que tinha o seu nome, outra carta, com o nome de Sirius, continuou na perna de Edwiges.

— Descanse um pouco depois de comer e se hidratar, Edwiges, antes de prosseguir para St. Albans, Harry ficaria chateado se você adoecesse. — Disse ela suavemente, depois serviu uma xícara de chá para si mesma e abriu a carta do sobrinho com um sorriso ansioso.

 _Querida, tia Petúnia,_

 _Tenho muitas novidades que soube a pouco em minha última consulta com a curandeira da escola, Madame Pomfrey. Decidi escrever imediatamente para compartilhar essas boas e surpreendentes notícias!_

 _ESTOU CURADO! COMPLETAMENTE CURADO!_

 _Eu sei que parece impossível e que o tratamento deveria durar mais alguns meses ou quem sabe um ano, mas acabei de deixar a enfermaria com o atestado de alta e sem mais nenhuma poção! Acredita!? Isso não é incrível!?_

— Mas... como? — Petúnia tinha as mãos trêmulas e releu as palavras para ter certeza que não eram seus próprios desejos que mudavam as letras. — Devo estar enlouquecendo... Com isso é possível?

Levantando-se, Petúnia foi até a base da escada e gritou:

— Dudley! Desça aqui! Dudley!

Ela voltou para a cozinha tremendo das cabeças aos pés, tentou se acalmar colocando as mãos trêmulas e geladas no rosto e no coração acelerado.

— Acalme-se. — Sussurrou para si mesma.

— O que foi? — Dudley, mais alto e mais magro que a dois meses, apareceu na cozinha iluminada e redecorada. A mesa repintada de amarelo era a grande atração do espaço bonito. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu não fiz nada, juro.

— Não, não... leia aqui, o que seu primo diz no começo da carta. Leia em voz alta, Dudley! — Petúnia lhe entregou a carta frenética.

— Ok? — Dudley decidiu não fazer perguntas, até porque estava curioso para saber o que dizia a carta.

 _Querida, tia Petúnia,_

 _Tenho muitas novidades que soube a pouco em minha última consulta com a curandeira da escola, Madame Pomfrey. Decidi escrever imediatamente para compartilhar essas boas e surpreendentes notícias!_

 _ESTOU CURADO! COMPLETAMENTE CURADO!_

 _Eu sei que parece impossível e que o tratamento deveria durar mais alguns meses ou quem sabe um ano, mas acabei de deixar a enfermaria com o atestado de alta e sem mais nenhuma poção! Acredita!? Isso não é incrível!?_

— Oh! — Petúnia se sentou à mesa com as pernas bambas e soluçou descontroladamente.

— Mamãe? — Dudley perguntou confuso e preocupado. — Isso é bom, certo? Harry estar curado?

— Sim... — Ela respirou fundo tentando parar de chorar. — Sim, é muito bom... apenas, estava pensando nisso esses últimos dias... — Petúnia usou um lenço para enxugar as lágrimas do rosto. — Como era terrível que minha covardia o deixou doente... que ele teria ainda muito tempo de tratamento e poderia nunca ficar completamente curado. Eu merecia ser presa com seu pai...

— Mamãe! — Dudley protestou e a abraçou com força. — Não diga isso, a senhora se arrependeu e... e... o Harry está bem, ele disse na carta que está completamente curado. A senhora não pode ser presa, eu ficarei sozinho se isso acontecesse!

Dudley parecia que começaria a chorar também e isso ajudou Petúnia a se acalmar.

— Desculpe, querido... Eu apenas estou deixando minha culpa falar por mim, mas, estou tão aliviada e feliz que o Harry está bem. — Ela o abraçou com força também, antes de se afastar. — Está tudo bem, provavelmente o seu pai também não será preso, aposto que pegará apenas uma pena de trabalho comunitário ou algo assim. Vamos terminar a carta? Você quer ler?

— Sim. — Dudley, um pouco mais calmo, se sentou à mesa ao lado da sua mãe.

 _Bem, a senhora já deve saber os detalhes de tudo o que aconteceu no último domingo, assim, não me repetirei, mas, segundo a curandeira, minha luta com a basilisco foi o que causou isso._

— O que? — Petúnia olhou para a carta surpresa.

— Harry lutou contra a basilisco outra vez? — Dudley perguntou de olhos arregalados. — A senhora sabia disso?

— Não, ninguém me disse nada... Continue, talvez ele escreva mais detalhes ou se ficou ferido. — Petúnia disse se inclinando para frente ansiosamente.

— Bem, se ele está curado, deve estar bem. — Dudley deu de ombro.

 _Nossa teoria é que, quando eu matei a Freya com o Athame e ela se explodiu em energia mágica..._

— Ele matou a basilisco com a adaga? — Dudley ficou pálido. — Mas, pensei que era uma cobra gigante?

— E, ela se explodiu? Deus! Como ele pode estar vivo? — Petúnia estava horrorizada. — Leia, Dudley!

 _Nossa teoria é que, quando eu matei a Freya com o Athame e ela se explodiu em energia mágica, minha própria magia absorveu um pouco dessa energia. O Athame, com sua lamina especial, absorveu o que mais o fortaleceria, ou seja, o veneno da basilisco. Em teoria, minha magia fez o mesmo e, ao absorver a energia mágica de Freya, converteu no que eu mais precisava para ficar mais forte!_

 _Um fenômeno mágico inesperado e incrível! Um presente da magia e da Freya ao qual estou muito grato! Queria lhe contar rapidamente porque sei que ficará tão feliz como eu e que se preocupa com minha saúde! Estou curado, tia Petúnia, mas, não apenas curado! A magia regenerou meu corpo, assim, é como se eu nunca estivesse estado doente! Acredita nisso! Meus ossos, músculos e todos os meus órgãos são perfeitos! Fisicamente, é como se eu nunca tivesse vivido no número 4!_

— Uau! — Dudley exclamou impressionado.

— Curado... regenerado... como se nunca tivesse estado doente. — Petúnia estava em choque absoluto.

— Isso é bom, certo? — Dudley perguntou pouco antes de sua mãe cair em mais lágrimas. — Pelo jeito, não tão bom.

Petúnia demorou uma pouco para se acalmar, então pegou a carta e a releu tentando acreditar desesperadamente que isso era possível. Curado! Ele estava curado! Saudável! Como se nunca tivesse estado com fome e ficado doente! Que presente! Da magia e da basilisco, ele dizia, mas, Petúnia apostava que Lily o ajudou também.

— Oh! Nossa! Dudley! Ele está curado, totalmente curado! — Petúnia disse sorrindo entre as lágrimas.

— Sim, entendi isso, mas, porque está chorando? Isso é bom! — Dudley disse exasperado.

— Claro que é bom! Mais que bom, é maravilhoso! Estou chorando de alegria, pura alegria, meu filho. — Ela disse se levantando ansiosa. — Fiz alguns sanduíches para o seu chá da tarde, mas, de repente, estou com fome também, muita fome.

Petúnia se agitou pela cozinha servindo chá, sanduíches, um bolo e biscoitos que assara no dia anterior. Enquanto eles comiam, ela leu o fim da carta, silenciosamente.

 _Agora, poderei crescer a toda a minha altura justa e alcançarei todo o meu potencial mágico! Estarei ainda mais forte para enfrentar e vencer Voldemort, tia!_

 _Além das boas notícias, queria lhe agradecer pela foto do Ffrind! Ele está incrivelmente fofo! E, crescendo muito rápido! Agora que a basilisco está morta, poderei trazê-lo para a escola na páscoa e ele fará ainda mais sucesso pessoalmente do que sua foto fez com meus colegas._

 _Essa última semana tem sido muito tranquila, sem mais basilisco, a garota que lutou com Voldemort segura e, apenas esperamos ansiosos para que os petrificados acordem. Te aviso assim que acontecer._

 _As aulas estão indo bem e espero que as suas estejam ainda tão incríveis como me contou. Diga a Dudley que lhe envio um grande abraço._

 _Não se preocupe em contar para os Boots ou meu padrinho, pois estou enviando uma carta ao Sirius e lhe peço que conte ao resto da família._

 _Nos vemos na Páscoa, tia Petúnia. Espero que esteja tão feliz como estou._

 _Afetuosamente,_

 _Harry J. Potter_

— Oh... ele vai levar o Ffrind. — Disse Dudley lendo com a mãe meio que lateralmente.

Tendo terminado, Petúnia lhe entregou a carta e se levantou rapidamente, na gaveta do armário, pegou caneta e papel.

Ffrind ao ouvir seu nome, se aproximou de Dudley que terminou de ler e o pegou no colo.

— Dudley, já lhe disse para não o pegar na hora das refeições, vai lavar as mãos. — Disse Petúnia sentando-se, afastou sua xícara e começou a carta.

— Não estou mais com fome. — Disse ele olhando para o filhote tristemente. — Sentirei sua falta, mas sei que você ficará feliz de ir com o Harry. — O filhote latiu animado com o nome do seu humano. — Espero que sinta minha falta, um pouco. — Ffrind lambeu seu queixo e o olhou com carinho. — O que está escrevendo, mãe?

— Uma carta para os Boots e Sirius, quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu com o Harry e porque ainda não fomos informados. — Disse Petúnia seriamente. — Tire a mesa para mim, ok? Também perdi a fome.

Mais tarde, logo depois do jantar, Serafina, Falc e Sirius apareceram. Suas expressões eram solenes e, assim, que se acomodaram na cozinha, Sirius se apressou em se desculpar.

— Petúnia, foi minha culpa, sinto muito. — Ele disse e resumiu os acontecimentos que levaram ao jantar com Flitwick, onde o professor contou os acontecimentos da Câmara. — Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamente que não me ocorreu te convidar para o jantar.

— Entendo. Então, há quase uma semana, vocês sabem que o Harry não está mais em perigo e a razão disso, que é porque ele matou uma cobra gigante de mil anos. — Petúnia disse com falsa tranquilidade. — Mesmo que vocês, Serafina e Falc, não soubessem sobre o jantar ou seu objetivo, a verdade é que, há uma semana, todos estão cientes de que o Harry não está mais em perigo. Vocês dormiram tranquilos todos esses dias e eu estou aqui, aflita e preocupada que algo terrível lhe aconteça!

— Você está coberta de razão. — Serafina parecia muito envergonhada. — Isso foi imperdoável...

— Não! — Petúnia disse firmemente. — O motivo pelo qual fizeram isso é imperdoável! Eu posso ser trouxa e não entender nada de magia, mas, eu ainda sou a guardiã principal do Harry! Eu posso ter sido uma péssima cuidadora enquanto ele crescia e Deus sabe que nunca me redimirei pelo que fiz, mas, eu ainda sou a tia do Harry! Seu sangue! O sangue da Lily! E a partir de agora, quero saber todos os detalhes da vida dele! Todos! — Ela os encarou com dureza e os viu acenar castigados. — Começando com o que aconteceu no último domingo. Agora, por favor.

Seu tom furioso e magoado não admitia discussão e, rapidamente, Sirius contou sobre a investigação do Harry e sua equipe.

— Aquele menino... — Petúnia parecia chocada. — Ele fez tudo isso? Como é possível que três crianças matem uma cobra gigantesca? E, porque os aurores não ajudaram?

— Ah, deixe-me explicar sobre o Dobby e Fudge. — Sirius, então, contou sobre os galos jovens e como os aurores estavam sendo pressionados a prender a aluna que era vítima de Voldemort.

— Mas, que Ministro é esse que decide enviar para a cadeia uma criança? Ele enlouqueceu? — Petúnia se mostrou indignada.

— Infelizmente, Fudge está muito preocupado com a própria carreira, em manter o cargo a todo custo e quer calar os críticos. — Falc disse suavemente. — A imprensa e a população mágica se mostram cada vez mais sem paciência para suas incompetências. Legalmente falando, a garota não seria condenada, porque provaríamos que ela sofreu manipulação mental e não se lembra de abrir a Câmara.

— Mas, revelar o seu nome ao público e levá-la a julgamento, poderia destruí-la e sua família. — Sirius encerrou e Falc acenou concordando.

— Isso é monstruoso. — Petúnia disse chateada. — Harry fez bem em manter sua identidade em sigilo, ainda que me aflija que ele, Terry e Neville, tenham que se colocar em tantos perigos.

— Exatamente o meu ponto. — Serafina disse suavemente. — Estou tentando me ajustar ao fato de que o Harry é a peça central em toda essa situação e na guerra que enfrentaremos, mas, ainda não consigo aceitar todos os perigos que as crianças estão correndo. Nós adultos é quem deveríamos estar enfrentando esses perigos e resolvendo esses mistérios. Se não podemos confiar no Ministério, somos nós quem devemos agir e não as crianças.

— Mas, quando o Harry tentou compartilhar informações e considerações, você foi a primeira a calá-lo. — Petúnia disse duramente. — Ele deixou bem claro que não queria se colocar em luta com a basilisco ou enfrentar Voldemort mais uma vez, tudo o que ele queria era ajudar a encontrá-los o mais rápido possível e todos os adultos o ignoraram. Com exceção de Flitwick, claro.

— Isso é verdade. — Serafina se mostrou envergonhada. — Eu entendo que errei ao perder sua confiança, mas, tudo o que eu queria era protegê-lo.

— Essa justificativa não o alcançará, Serafina. — Petúnia disse mais suavemente. — Harry viveu sem controle sobre sua vida, sua voz, decisões e ações por toda a sua infância. Ele passava dias e dias sem falar uma única palavra porque era proibido de fazer perguntas ou castigado por tecer comentários. Se Vernon se zangasse, Harry passava dias trancado no armário sem refeições ou com o mínimo... — Ela se emocionou e tentou controlar a voz embargada. — Harry não aceitará ser calado nunca mais ou controlado, censurado e prisioneiro das circunstâncias, não importa quais sejam as suas boas intenções.

— Então... O que faremos? — Serafina se mostrou perdida. — Eu não sei o que fazer.

— Precisamos respeitá-lo, incentivá-lo a pensar por si mesmo e a expor seus pensamentos. Não devemos tentar calar a sua voz. — Petúnia disse convicta.

— E, temos que confiar nele. — Sirius disse. — Serafina, pense em tudo o que o Harry já fez até agora, além de todas as novas ideias para ajudar mais e mais bruxos. Quando o vejo falando, percebo que ele não quer ser calado e também quer que todos tenham direito a voz. Harry foi tratado injustamente e agora luta por justiça para todos os perseguidos e injustiçados do nosso mundo.

— Sim, e eu o admiro por isso. — Serafina disse sincera. — Apenas, meu instinto de mãe me diz que ele e as outras crianças devem ser protegidas, sabe.

— Claro que devemos protegê-los, mas, não podemos aprisioná-los. — Petúnia disse pensativa. — E, Lily... seria a primeira a dizer que devemos deixar o Harry crescer livre e forte, para se tornar quem ele tem o potencial de ser. Harry merece alcançar o seu potencial físico e mágico, que essa cura incrível lhe presenteou, mas, também merece ter a chance de ser um ser humano forte e autoconfiante. Não o quero carregado de traumas e culpas, mais do que as que ele já tem.

Sirius e o casal Boot ficaram pensativos com essas palavras, pois ainda não tinha considerado a importância que confiar no Harry teria para sua saúde emocional.

— Ainda estou absolutamente assombrado com esse fenômeno mágico. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — A alegria que Harry expressa na carta ao falar que está curado... acredito que nunca o vi tão feliz.

— Não deveríamos estar tão surpresos, em se tratando do Harry, tudo é possível. — Falc acrescentou.

— Sim, nós estamos felizes, Harry está feliz, mas sua primeira consideração sobre isso, é que estará mais forte para vencer Voldemort. Isso me preocupa também, que toda a sua vida gire em torno da guerra. — Serafina disse preocupada.

— Ele quer sobreviver, Serafina. — Petúnia disse apertando as mãos com força. — Quando se tem sede, só se pensa em água, quando se tem fome, em comida e, quando existe a possibilidade da morte, só se pensa na vida.

— Você está certa, Harry não está pensando em morte e guerra, ele está pensando em vida, em vencer. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Precisamos nos concentrar e lutar por isso também, ao mesmo tempo em que os protegemos como pudermos.

— Para vocês será mais fácil encontrar o equilíbrio, pois lutarão ao lado deles quando for necessário. Eu terei que me sentar aqui e confiar que o Harry sabe o que está fazendo e voltará inteiro para casa. — Observou Petúnia cansada.

— Harry quer se preparar para a guerra, treinar, estudar e enfraquecer os aliados de Voldemort. — Sirius disse e viu a expressão surpresa de Serafina. — Ele precisará do nosso apoio e ajuda em seus planos, acredito que não importa nossas dúvidas, todos podemos oferecer isso.

— Se tudo o que puder lhe oferecer for minha fé e apoio, Harry as terá de mim. — Petúnia disse com determinação. — Mas, também gostaria de saber sobre essas novas ideias do Harry e seu planos para enfraquecer Voldemort. Quero ajudar no que ele precisar e para isso tenho que estar informada.

— Ok. Primeiro, os lobisomens... — Sirius contou sobre a ilha e como proteger os lobisomens era uma ação humano e inteligente como estratégia de guerra.

— Interessante. — Petúnia disse pensativa. — E, o problema é ter emprego para todos no caso de a maior parte da comunidade se interessar por essa nova vida?

— Sim. — Falc disse respondeu. — Estamos com um número pequeno comparado ao tanto de lobisomens que existem.

— E, não há mais empresas para se abrir no mundo mágico? — Petúnia questionou. — Além da Fábrica de Cosméticos?

— Suponho que podemos pesquisar que área está em crescimento e qual a perspectiva de se investir em uma nova fábrica ou loja. — Falc disse pensativo. — Mas, isso levará tempo e tem que ser feita com cuidado para não investirmos errado no momento errado.

— E, no mundo trouxa? — Ela perguntou e estranhou suas expressões surpresas. — O que? O mundo mágico não é o único que existe, vocês sabiam? O Reino Unido é uma superpotência mundial que tem vários setores industrias diferentes em crescimento saudável. — Petúnia apontou para os livros que esteve estudando nas últimas semanas. — O mundo mágico britânico é, comparativamente, muito menor, por isso, abrir os olhos para o mercado trouxa me parece uma ideia razoável.

— Isso é uma boa ideia. — Falc disse espantado por não ter considerado antes. — Que setores estão em maior crescimento no momento?

— Construção Civil está em alta, graças ao aquecimento econômico. — Petúnia expôs. — Existem mais pessoas com mais estudos, mais rendas e que querem uma casa melhor. A área de alimentação e bebidas também é muito forte, assim como a Industria Têxtil e de Manufatura, afinal, roupas, carros, comidas e bebidas são fortemente consumidos por uma população com renda estável. Existem previsões muito otimistas, alguns mais conservadores diriam arriscadas, na área de eletrônicos e química. Eu, particularmente lhes digo que tudo a ver com telefone, televisores, computadores e vídeo games será o grande boom financeiro das próximas décadas.

— Como sabe tudo isso? — Serafina perguntou surpresa, pois a Petúnia que conheciam era só uma dona de casa.

— Ah, eu não tive a oportunidade de lhes contar que decidi voltar a estudar. — Petúnia ajeitou o cabelo timidamente. — Não nos encontramos muito desde... — Ela olhou para o Falc que sorriu tristemente. — Desculpe.

— Não se desculpe, Petúnia, e você tem razão, não nos reunimos muito nessas últimas semanas e isso é imperdoável. — Falc disse e Serafina apertou sua mão com carinho. — Conte-nos o que tem feito.

— Bem... Eu decidi terminar meu curso de Administração, estou fazendo algumas aulas de reciclagem antes de retomar o quinto semestre no outono. — Ela sorriu empolgadamente ansiosa. — Incrível como o mundo muda em 15 anos, a área administrativa, econômica e o mercado financeiro sofreu um grande avanço. Estou reaprendendo e aprendendo todos os dias, tem sido empolgante.

— Parabéns, Petúnia. — Serafina sorriu sincera e animada. — Isso é realmente incrível, principalmente se você estiver feliz. No que está pensando em trabalhar depois de se formar?

— Bem, tem muitas áreas novas e incríveis, a contabilidade não me atrai como antes e o trabalho voluntario no Abrigo tem sido uma revelação. — Petúnia sorriu. — Estou pensando em trabalhar no Terceiro Setor.

— O que é isso? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Organizações não governamentais, basicamente. — Petúnia disse ansiosa. — Instituições sem fins lucrativos que tem como missão a realização de um trabalho civil e voluntário para a sociedade. Estou pensando em trabalhar com ONGs, Abrigos ou outras instituições que proporcionam um trabalho tão importante e que precisam de bons gestores e pensadores. Estive em uma incrível palestra com uma especialista na área, Srta. Perrin, ela é uma socióloga francesa e defende que devemos desenvolver maneiras mais inteligente e eficazes de gerir as ONGs e Instituições. Por isso precisamos pesquisar, observar e desenvolver novas estratégias...

— Espere. — Falc interrompeu seu discurso animado. — Srta. Perrin? Como em Belle Perrin?

— Sim! — Petúnia exclamou surpresa. — Vocês a conhecem?

— Claro! Ela é uma das diretoras da GER! — Falc disse sorrindo. — Uma grande contratação e tem feito um trabalho maravilhoso na Divisão Evans!

— O que? — Petúnia sentiu seu coração se acelerar. — Divisão Evans? O que é isso?

— Harry não lhe contou? — Serafina se mostrou surpresa. — Imagino que naquela época, quando a GER começou, tanta coisa acontecia e vocês não estavam tão próximos como agora.

— A Divisão Evans é uma divisão da GER e tem esse nome em homenagem a Lily. — Sirius explicou. — Harry escolheu, assim como criou esse setor da empresa para ajudar as pessoas.

— Seria o setor social da empresa no mundo trouxa, Petúnia. — Serafina explicou. — O objetivo principal é ajudar os nascidos trouxas com seus estudos no mundo mágico e trouxa.

— Sim, mas o Harry quer ampliar. — Falc disse. — Ele quer ajudar outras criaturas e seres mágicos, creio que a Divisão Evans será um grande apoio para Stronghold, por exemplo.

— Ora, que incrível... — Petúnia colocou a mão no peito emocionada. — Divisão Evans, um nome muito apropriado... Lily e... meus pais amariam.

— É incrível o trabalho que Belle está fazendo. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Sua equipe está conseguindo fornecer bolsas de estudo em faculdades trouxas para os jovens que se formaram em Hogwarts nos últimos anos e não têm opções de empregos no mundo mágico, algo que só descobriram quando era tarde demais para se dedicarem aos estudos trouxas. Conseguimos uma imensa lista de alunos nascidos trouxas formados nos últimos dez anos e a Divisão Evans procura e entrevista cada um para saber como podemos ajudá-los. Também iniciou um projeto para bolsas estudantis para os abortos de vivem no Orfanato dos Abortos. — Sirius gesticulou com as mãos. — A intenção é transformar o mundo mágico, suas leis discriminatórias e política elitista, mas, enquanto isso, o Harry insiste que todos devem ter acesso ao conhecimento.

— Harry está certo, uma sociedade mais educada gera pessoas mais capazes de gerar retorno evolutivo com seus conhecimentos e talentos. O Centro Esportivo, por exemplo, todas aquelas crianças aprendendo sobre esportes, comunidade, amizade, saúde, alimentação. — Petúnia disse. — Não tenho dúvida que o reflexo disse durará por gerações e fornecerá no futuro grandes esportistas, professores, fisioterapeutas, médicos. Quando se investe na educação, uma sociedade só tem a ganhar. Eu adoraria ajudar... quer dizer, eu não sou uma bruxa, mas, se houvesse qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer, isso me deixaria muito feliz.

— Com certeza. — Falc disse olhando para Sirius, pois toda a ajuda que pudessem ter era muito bem-vinda. — Estamos precisando de ajuda e se puder nos orientar sobre opções de investimento que gere empregos no mundo trouxa. Quer dizer, Edgar poderia fazer isso, mas está extremamente sobrecarregado no momento.

— Bem, essa não é minha área e acabei de retomar os meus estudos... — Petúnia parecia insegura.

— Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda, Petúnia. — Sirius disse. — Mesmo que seu interesse seja na área de ONGs e nós tenhamos que encontrar um administrador em um futuro próximo, se puder nos orientar agora, ficaremos gratos.

— E, podemos lhe apresentar a Belle, tenho certeza que poderá ajudar na Divisão Evans também se estiver interessada. — Disse Falc pensativo.

— Verdade? Eu adorei a palestra dela, na verdade, me abriu os olhos. — Petúnia disse ansiosa. — Eu comecei a fazer o trabalho voluntário no Abrigo duas vezes por semana desde o início de janeiro e adorei, mas, foi depois da palestra que percebi que posso ajudar ainda mais se puder aprender sobre o desenvolvimento de estratégias de gestão das ONGs. — Petúnia apertou as mãos ansiosa e empolgada. — Ok. Quero ajudá-los e ao Harry com suas ideias brilhantes. Podem contar comigo.

— Bem, acho que isso também a torna parte da Equipe do Harry. — Sirius sorriu divertido.

Petúnia arregalou os olhos para a ideia e, depois que seus convidados partiram, decidiu que estava com fome outra vez e voltou para a cozinha para fazer um lanche, enquanto animadamente pegava o próximo livro da sua lista de leituras.

Na sede do jornal, o Profeta Diário, Sirius observou quando o editor e colega, Barnabas Cuffe, dispensou a secretária depois que ela lhes trouxe um chá cheiroso em uma bandeja de prata.

— Não precisa de tanta cerimonia, Barnabas. — Sirius disse aceitando a xícara de porcelana delicada e decorada com pomos dourados.

— Bobagem, uma deliciosa xícara de chá não é cerimonia, é uma obrigação inglesa. — O editor era alto e encorpado, tinha um rosto largo, cabelos compridos e negros, com alguns fios grisalhos e olhos castanhos escuros. — Você me disse que essa entrevista deve ser escrita por mim e com a maior qualidade. Não seria outra declaração do seu afilhado, não é? — Seu sorriso era amplo e sua expressão ambiciosa. — As vendas subiram consideravelmente depois daquela entrevista.

— Não, a entrevista é minha mesmo, Barnie e quero que você escreva porque confio em seu trabalho. — Sirius disse. — Seus outros jornalistas não são do meu agrado e o que preciso dizer necessita de competência e seriedade.

— Entendo. — Barnie, como era mais conhecido pelos amigos e colegas, encarou Sirius com atenção. — Estou vendo que o assunto é sério e fico feliz com sua confiança, na verdade, ultimamente, venho redescobrindo o prazer de escrever graças a você e ao jovem Sr. Potter. E, sobre os meus jornalistas, infelizmente, tenho que me contentar com o que recebo.

— Como assim? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Jornalismo, em nosso mundo, não tem escola ou, como os trouxas dizem, universidades. — Barnie disse suspirando. — Os alunos que têm interesse em trabalharem no jornal e, não são muitos, iniciam como estagiários aqui e nós os ensinamos como um dia aprendemos. Você não sabe quantas vezes recebemos aspirantes a jornalistas que não sabem escrever uma simples dissertação decente. Dos poucos estagiários, aqueles que se mostram mais promissores, promovemos a assistente de jornalista ou assistente de editor. Um dia, se tornam jornalistas, mas, isso não quer dizer que são bons jornalistas, ainda que eu tenha alguns que me dão muito orgulho de ter treinado pessoalmente.

— Como Skeeter? — Sirius provocou e recebeu uma careta de revolta.

— Merlin me salve daquela mulher! — Barnie suspirou. — Ela estava aqui antes que eu pisei neste prédio e, apesar do trabalho no mínimo duvidoso, o dono do Profeta nunca a despediu. Felizmente, quando eu assumi como Editor, consegui a garantia de que teria o controle total sobre a edição do jornal, inclusive qual jornalista enviar para cada reportagem. Mas, não posso negar que ela consegue alguns furos bem suculentos algumas vezes.

— Bem, eu confesso que seu tom de escrita não me agrada... — Sirius parou pensativo. — Hum..., Barnie, você é alguns anos mais velho que eu, certo?

— Mais do que alguns, acredito. — Barnie sorriu divertido. — Porque?

— Bem, eu tenho uma querida amiga que estudou alguns anos à frente de mim em Hogwarts, Emmeline Vance. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Muito inteligente e séria, queria ser auror, mas não conseguiu uma vaga no treinamento e acabou indo trabalhar como Obliviadora.

— Ah, imagino que não seja o trabalho mais emocionante. — Barnie comentou com uma expressão pensativa. — Entendo onde quer chegar e estou precisando de alguém com talento e seriedade para escrever sobre assuntos mais importantes, principalmente com as eleições do ano que vem e Fudge se queimando mais a cada dia.

— Vance pode escrever sobre política, corrupção e fatos policiais com brilhantismo, tenho certeza. Quando a conhecer perceberá o seu senso crítico carregado de sarcasmo. — Sirius vendeu mais um pouco sua ideia.

— Ok. Me envie ela e, se me mostrar que consegue escrever uma dissertação decente, eu a contrato. — Barnie disse sorrindo. — Na verdade, se ela for tão boa, serei eu que lhe agradecer. Agora, vamos a entrevista, estou curioso, confesso. — Disse Barnie preparando um pergaminho e uma pena para escrever automaticamente.

— Bem, eu me senti na obrigação de dar essa entrevista. — Sirius disse suavemente com a expressão certa. — Estive acompanhado as notícias impressas no Profeta e em contato com os aurores para quem dei meu depoimento na semana passada, mas descobri que a única maneira justa de agir é falar diretamente a verdade para o público.

— Verdade? — Barnie se mostrou surpreso.

— Sim, eu estive na Travessa na noite do suposto ataque dos lobisomens, Barnie. — Sirius disse e viu o homem arregalar os olhos de empolgação.

— Conte-me tudo. — Barnie o incentivou amigavelmente.

— Quando os aurores invadiram a Travessa e iniciaram essa limpeza, eu tinha acabado de descobrir que não poderia realizar o meu sonho de ser um auror, pois fui recusado no treinamento. — Sirius explicou. — Estava pensando sobre o que fazer da minha vida, profissionalmente e, ao mesmo tempo, reestruturando as Fábricas Blacks, que por muito anos foram gerenciadas pelo Departamento de Patrimônio do Ministério. Não preciso dizer que eles fizeram um péssimo trabalho e a maneira que as leis permitem que as famílias antigas e puras explorem seus funcionários apenas porque eles são nascidos trouxas, é algo criminoso e uma vergonha para a nossa sociedade. Assim, passei muito meses me recuperando da minha injusta prisão e tornando minhas fábricas um local adequado e justo para os meus funcionários. Além disso, meu tio Alphard me deixou seu negócio imobiliário, onde ele comprava, reformava e revendia casas por toda a Europa. Com as informações de que a GER estava comprando prédios e transformando em novos negócios no Beco Diagonal, tive a ideia de investir na Travessa do Tranco.

— Com assim? O que você pretendia fazer com os prédios que comprasse na Travessa? — Barnie perguntou curioso.

— O mesmo que meu tio. Eu pretendia reformar os imóveis e vender para a GER, isso geraria um bom lucro para os meus bolsos e veríamos a Travessa ser transformada em uma bonita continuação do Beco Diagonal. — Sirius disse sorrindo.

— Mas, os boatos eram de que você pretendia reiniciar os antigos negócios escusos da sua família na Travessa. — Especulou Barnie inteligentemente.

— Boatos, apenas, Sr. Cuffe. — Sirius disse usando de mais formalidade. — Jamais me identifiquei com minha família, fugi de casa aos 16 anos, pois me recusei a me tornar um seguidor de Voldemort. Meu pai, em sua velhice, se desfez de alguns negócios mais escusos por suas próprias razões e jamais me envolveria em atividades criminosas. Tenho grande respeito pela lei e pela justiça.

— E o que aconteceu na noite de 13 de fevereiro? — Barnie perguntou, depois da boa introdução.

— Bem, tive um encontro marcado com o representante do dono das casas do fundo da Travessa. — Sirius explicou. — Eu já tinha desistido de encontrá-los, na verdade, pois todas as minhas tentativas foram ignoradas. No entanto, alguns dias antes daquela noite, recebi um contato e marcaram um encontro na própria Travessa.

— E, não teve receio de entrar nos fundos da Travessa do Tranco sem saber quem iria encontrar? — Barnie questionou surpreso.

— Fiquei preocupado, mas, sinceramente, não pensei que haveria algo a temer, Sr. Cuffe. — Sirius disse sincero. — Eu pretendia oferecer uma proposta de compra que poderia ser recusada ou não, além de imaginar que me encontraria com um representante do dono ou donos dos imóveis. Também havia o fato de que haviam aurores vigiando a Travessa, assim, não temi que nada perigoso poderia me acontecer.

— Mas, ao chegar ao ponto de encontro, tudo mudou. — Barnie disse suavemente entendendo a armadilha.

— Sim. Logo descobri que os donos dos prédios decidiram aparecer pessoalmente. — Sirius disse tenso. — Primeiro, Todd Egan apareceu, ele é meu primo de segundo grau que foi expulso da Família Egan quando foi mordido por um lobisomem.

— Isso é terrível! — Barnie exclamou chocado.

— Ele teve sorte, Sr. Cuffe. —Sirius disse tristemente. — A maioria das famílias antigas que defendem a pureza de sangue teria matado Todd sem um segundo de hesitação.

— Eu não sabia disso! — Barnie empalideceu chocado. — Você presenciou algo assim quando vivia com seus pais, Sr. Black?

— Sim, infelizmente. E, não apenas bruxos e bruxas infectados por licantropia são mortos por suas próprias famílias, Sr. Cuffe. Os abortos também são assassinados quando não recebem sua carta de Hogwarts. — Sirius sentiu o estômago embrulhar com as lembranças. — A família Egan teve uma criança aborta, uma menina, irmã de Todd, que foi morta aos 11 anos, usaram o Avada Kedrava na pobre. E, os Lestrange, o gêmeo de Rodolfo, segundo testemunhado por meu avô, Orion, foi queimado vivo.

— Merlin... isso não é possível... — Barnie parecia assombrado ou que vomitaria a qualquer momento.

— Infelizmente é verdade e muito comum. — Sirius disse aliviado por poder falar toda a verdade. — Por causa da endogamia que ocorre com o casamentos entre primos ou irmãos, que continuam a acontecer apesar da proibição do Ministério, muitas crianças nascem sem magia. Nas famílias mais piedosas e menos radicais em seus preconceitos, elas acabam no Orfanato dos Abortos, mas, em outras famílias, consideradas mais radicais, elas são assassinadas.

— Estou chocado, Sr. Black, pensei que vivíamos em uma sociedade civilizada e não medieval! — Barnie exclamou enojado.

— Bem, como dizia, Todd tentou sentir se podia confiar em mim e se eu estava disposto a ouvir uma contraproposta dos lobisomens. Eu deixei claro que não tinha preconceitos e não me importava de conversar e negociar com lobisomens. — Sirius disse. — Sei que a lei Anti-Lobisomem diz que é proibido que lobisomens tenham casa, negócios ou empregos, mas, sou absolutamente contra tirar toda a possibilidade de eles viverem com dignidade. Todd percebeu minha sinceridade e chamou seus amigos, para minha completa surpresa, mais 3 lobisomens se apresentaram e propuseram se tornarem meus sócios.

— Sócios? — Barnie se mostrou surpreso.

— Sim, eles tinham ouvido os boatos sobre eu fazer negócios escusos e queriam me oferecer entrar como sócio na sociedade deles. Eles se manteriam por traz, fazendo o trabalho duro e eu seria o rosto dos novos e legalizados negócios. — Sirius explicou. — No momento, achei melhor, por minha segurança, não lhes dizer meus verdadeiros planos e aceitar a proposta.

— Você aceitou ser sócio dos lobisomens? — Barnie perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, por duas razões. Primeiro, me pareceu o mais inteligente não discordar deles, afinal, eu estava em uma situação vulnerável. Segundo, porque estava sendo sincero. — Sirius disse se preparando para a sua melhor jogada. — Ali, no meio da reunião, percebi que poderia empregá-los, abrir algum negócio verdadeiramente legal com eles e ajudá-los deixar o mundo do crime, que sei que a maioria deles vive por não ter opções.

— Você acredita mesmo nisso, Sr. Black? Que a maioria dos lobisomens que se tornam marginais, o fazem apenas por falta de opções? — Sr. Barnie perguntou inteligentemente e Sirius sorriu pela oportunidade.

— Com certeza. Imagine, você, que está lendo esse jornal em sua casa, tomando o café da manhã com sua esposa, filhos pequenos, se preparando para ir ao trabalho. Pare por um segundo e imagine perder tudo, um dia, você tem uma vida e, no dia seguinte, perde tudo, inclusive sua saúde. A licantropia é uma condição médica, não é uma escolha ou um defeito abominável de caráter. Imagine como seria ser expulso da sua família, perder sua casa, seus amigos, seu emprego e descobrir que a lei diz que você não é mais um bruxo ou um ser humano, você é uma criatura escura que deve viver nas florestas, longe dos bruxos e sem direito a casa ou trabalho. Reflitam, por favor e imaginem isso acontecendo com você. — Sirius fez uma pausa de quase um minuto. — Se você tem o mínimo de bondade e solidariedade em seu coração, acredito que entendeu a injustiça dessas leis Anti-Lobisomem. Não estou dizendo que todos os lobisomens são bons ou que não gostem da vida de bandido, mas, tenho certeza absoluta que a maioria, se tivessem uma oportunidade de ter um lar e trabalho, deixaria a vida de crime.

— Realmente... algo que nunca tinha pensado, Sr. Black, mas é chocante considerar que algo assim poderia acontecer conosco ao qualquer momento. — Barnie parecia inconformado com a reflexão. — E, o que o senhor diria sobre aqueles que não se tornam marginais.

— Bem, esses vivem abandonados em florestas frias demais no inverno, Sr. Cuffe, sem lar, comida, roupas quentes. Adoecem e morrem em invernos rigorosos, pois como disse, a licantropia é uma condição que enfraquece seus corpos. — Sirius foi duro e cru em suas palavras e até Barnie ficou meio pálido com a verdade. — Posso apenas imaginar o medo, desesperança, fome, frio e desespero com que eles convivem todos os dias, tudo porque o preconceito do mundo mágico os impede de serem apoiados e ajudados como merecem e precisam.

— Realmente, se o Ministério e suas leis cuidassem dos lobisomens e não os abandonassem como fazem agora, talvez, não haveria gangues de lobisomens cometendo crimes. Parece que é isso que quer dizer, Sr. Black. — Barnie alçou a bola e Sirius sorriu ao dar a cortada perfeita.

— Absolutamente. Sr. Cuffe, estou convencido dessa verdade e soube que alguns funcionários do Ministério querem endurecer ainda mais as leis Anti-Lobisomem. Criando inclusive campos de concentração ou acampamentos, como existiram até a década de 70. — Sirius disse. — Esses acampamentos eram terríveis, pois ofereciam condições insalubres, pouca comida, atividades ou liberdades. Basicamente, o Ministério quer prender milhares de bruxos apenas porque eles têm licantropia. Infelizmente, e ainda mais chocante, descobri que uma certa Madame Umbridge pretende que os lobisomens que fugirem ou esconderem sua condição, serão abatidos como são outras criaturas escuras sem controle.

— Merlin... isso é terrível, mas, eu pensei que os direitos humanos impedissem tal atrocidade. — Sr. Barnie parecia outra vez enjoado.

— Sim, porque estão em nossas leis que sem um julgamento ninguém deve ser preso e a pena de morte foi abolida na década de 60. No entanto, se a Suprema Corte votar para as mudanças de leis, poderia tornar legal julgar e condenar a morte apenas os lobisomens. — Sirius informou. — A ICW não pode interferir, pois as leis internacionais não reconhecem os lobisomens como humanos e sim, como criaturas, portanto, eles repudiam a morte sem um julgamento justo. Mas, isso acontece com todas criaturas, um hipogrifo pode ser julgado e condenado a morte se for considerado perigoso.

— Mas, isso é abominável! — Barnie exclamou e era sincero.

— Esse é mundo em que vivemos, Sr. Cuffe e é por pessoas assim, desumanos, que somos governados. — Sirius suspirou. — O senhor pode imaginar como tudo isso me atinge diretamente, depois de passar 10 anos em Azkaban, sem julgamento e sendo inocente.

— Claro. Eu sabia da incompetência do Ministro, mas nunca pensei que também poderíamos classificá-lo como cruel e desumano. — Barnie disse. — Por favor, Sr. Black, continue a contar os acontecimentos daquela fatídica noite.

— Infelizmente, eu cometi um erro naquela noite, Sr. Cuffe. — Sirius continuou. — Depois que conheci os outros 3 lobisomens, descobri que os quatro eram sócios e dois deles mantinham a sociedade para alimentar suas matilhas. E, claro, entendi porque mantiveram qualquer tipo de negócio com o terceiro, alguém que sei que a maioria dos lobisomens abominam.

— Quem era esse último sócio?

— Fenrir Greyback. — Sirius disse e Barnie exclamou chocado. — Sim, também me senti chocado, mas as surpresas da noite ainda não tinham acabado. Enquanto lhes dizia que aceitava a sociedade com uma condição, um comensal da morte apareceu.

— Um comensal da morte!? — Barnie exclamou incrédulo. — Mas, eles não estão todos presos?

— Acredita mesmo que todos os fiéis seguidores de Voldemort estão em Azkaban, Sr. Cuffe? Não, muitos conseguiram escapar com mentiras ou dinheiro e devido a incompetência do Ministério, a mesma que me colocou naquele lugar horrível. — Sirius se mostrou cansado. — Mas, o comensal da morte estava lá, na minha frente, com capa e máscara, se gabando que tudo era uma armadilha que ele tinha engendrado. Ele confessou que procurou Greyback e propôs um acordo financeiro para que eles me atraíssem até ali para morrer. Por um preço, Greyback me mataria ao seu comando.

— Você reconheceu o comensal da morte por traz da máscara? — Barnie perguntou ansioso.

— Com certeza, infelizmente, não posso dizer, pois seria a minha palavra contra a dele e essa é uma investigação ativa dos aurores. — Sirius disse. — Quero apenas contar a verdade dos fatos, mas, não atrapalhar o trabalho do aurores, entende?

— Claro, claro. — Barnie tinha o cenho franzido diante a contradição da frase.

— Posso apenas dizer que é alguém que ganharia muito com minha morte. — Sirius disse e o viu arregalar os olhos em entendimento. — O fato é que Greyback decidiu trair o seu contratador, pois percebeu que, em uma sociedade comigo, ele ganharia muito mais dinheiro. Ele pretendia matar o tal comensal, mas, foi então que eu cometi o meu erro. Arrogância, acredito, me fez apresentar a minha condição para a sociedade.

— Qual condição?

— Eu aceitaria a sociedade se Greyback não fizesse parte dela, afinal, eu jamais me associaria a um monstro terrível como ele e não estou falando do seu lobo. — Sirius disse. — Os dois outros lobisomens, Gun e T, tinham muitos homens na Travessa e Todd também tinha alguns do seu grupo, Greyback estava sozinho, afinal, ele não tem matilha. Percebi que era a chance de livrar o nosso mundo de Greyback, seus assassinatos e contaminação. Propus que o matassem e o negócio estava fechado

— Era um bom plano. —Barnie considerou seriamente.

— Mas, o que eu não podia imaginar, era que Todd fosse leal a Greyback e, quando fiz essa proposta, os dois decidiram honrar o acordo com o comensal da morte e me matar. — Sirius disse ironicamente. — T e Gun pareceram querer me apoiar e eu estava otimista de que, juntos, poderíamos vencer Greyback, mas, antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, Greyback me distraiu e Todd Egan enfiou sua espada em mim.

— Merlin! — Barnie o olhou chocado como se procurasse o ferimento, Sirius ergueu a blusa mostrando a cicatriz.

— Percebi, quando caí no chão, Sr. Cuffe, que estava morrendo. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Então, os aurores chegaram atacando por todos os lados. Em um segundo, tudo virou uma confusão, Todd instigou seus homens a matarem os aurores, T criou distrações para os seus homens fugirem e Gun tentou ajudar todos os seus a saírem. Eles gritavam que não era para lutar com os aurores ou machucar ninguém, o objetivo era fugir em segurança, mas Egan e seus homens pareciam enlouquecidos. Greyback veio atrás de mim, mas, um dos aurores me tirou de lá e consegui atendimento de um curandeiro que salvou minha vida.

— Então, os lobisomens não estavam tentando tomar a Travessa? — Barnie perguntou e dava para perceber sua expressão ferozmente zangada. — O Ministério mentiu?

— Com certeza! E, não sei de onde eles tiraram essa suposição absurda! — Sirius disse com veemência. — Egan, quando se viu cercado decidiu fugir e, ao mesmo tempo, matar alguns aurores porque ele é mal e cruel. No entanto, T e Gun estavam ali em paz e apenas procuravam uma maneira de alimentar suas matilhas. Não houve ataque ou tentativa alguma de tomar a Travessa e só posso supor que essa mentira inventada pelo Ministério tem como intenção perseguir os lobisomens, além de endurecerem de maneira cruel e desumana as leis Anti-Lobisomem. — Sirius mostrou sua indignação. — Por isso, Sr. Cuffe, decidi vir até aqui hoje, assim que me recuperei completamente de meu ferimento e percebi que as notícias eram completamente falsas e injustas, não pude me manter calado. Detesto injustiças e me pareceu que alguém deveria defender a verdade e os lobisomens, por isso, quero anunciar que pretendo contratar o melhor advogado disponível para defender os lobisomens da matilha de Gun que foram presos e que o Ministério pretende condenar a prisão perpetua em Azkaban. Também quero avisar que pretendo lutar com todo o meu poder para que as leis Anti-Lobisomem não sejam ampliadas, pelo contrário, espero convencer a nossa Suprema Corte que essas terríveis leis devem ser extintas e novas leis, justa e humanas devem ser formuladas.

— Isso é incrivelmente generoso de sua parte, Sr. Black. — Disse Barnie sincero. — E, compreendo a sua indignação, pois me parece que além de mentiroso, o Ministério continua incompetente. Eles capturaram alguns lobisomens que nada fizeram além de tentarem uma maneira de subsistir e continuam a perseguição ao resto da matilha. No entanto, não se ouve uma única palavra sobre tentar prender os verdadeiros criminosos, Greyback e Egan.

— Exatamente. — Sirius mostrou estar inconformado. — Tentei me informar, claro que tem informações confidenciais, mas, como sou uma das principais testemunhas, exigi saber o máximo possível sobre o que estão fazendo para prender esses dois ou descobrir sobre o comensal da morte. Fui informado que o foco das investigações, por ordem do Ministro, é prender o maior número possível de lobisomens das matilhas do Gun e T. — Sirius estava furioso. — Não foi declarado, mas estava explicito que a intenção do Ministro Fudge é usar essas prisões como alavancagem para sua campanha de reeleição. Algo sobre se mostrar um Ministro competente em tornar o nosso mundo mais seguro, ao tirar a liberdade de tantos lobisomens inocentes. Fiquei absolutamente indignado, Sr. Cuffe, porque perseguir inocentes e abandonados é fácil, quero saber e ver o Ministro comandar seus aurores a prender os verdadeiros bandidos da nossa sociedade. Mas, claro, todos sabemos que Fudge é fraco e covarde demais, além de ter amizades muito próximas com muitas figuras questionáveis.

— Essas são declarações fortes, Sr. Black. — Disse Barnie surpreso, mas animado.

— São declarações verdadeiras, Sr. Cuffe. Nosso mundo está mudando e precisa continuar nesta direção. O ataque ao Beco Diagonal por puristas defensores de Voldemort, da morte e da tortura de nascidos trouxas, nos mostrou duas coisas. Que ainda tem muitos desses soltos por aí e que eles comandam nossa política e leis, afinal, Parkinson era um dos membros da Suprema Corte do nosso país. Mas, o ataque mostrou também que o nosso povo está cansado desses preconceitos que duram séculos, que provocam guerras e mortes de inocentes. Nós vencemos a última guerra, Sr. Cuffe, a um custo muito alto, mas não verdadeiramente mudamos nada, pois nossa sociedade continua sendo guiada por pensamentos puristas ultrapassados. Pior, nossas leis e políticas sociais se baseiam no mesmo conceito elitista, eugenista e discriminatório, assim, basicamente, os nascidos trouxas e outros mestiços são prejudicados por seu próprio Ministério e Suprema Corte, que deveriam defendê-los.

— Isso é muito impressionante. — Barnie disse pensativo. — Nunca tinha me ocorrido que as leis e políticas do Ministério e Suprema Corte foram o que permitiram que alguém como você-sabe-quem se sentisse no direito de matar trouxas e nascidos trouxas.

— Sim, e não nos esquecemos da inação criminosa do Ministério na época de guerra, Sr. Cuffe. — Sirius disse inteligentemente. — Demoraram para agir e impedir Voldemort de formar um exército de seguidores. Quando perceberam a gravidade da situação, não tiveram competência para detê-lo ou seus comensais da morte. Desesperados, decidiram começar a matar indiscriminadamente, sem prender e julgar a culpa do acusado, me pergunto quantos outros inocentes não pagaram com a vida por essa incompetência.

— E, ao fim da guerra, nada fizeram para impedir que algo assim voltasse a acontecer! — Barnie disse de olhos arregalados.

— Esse é o meu maior temor, Sr. Cuffe. — Sirius disse chateado. — Parkinson e os Carrows estavam bêbados e agiram cruelmente, imagine se esses puristas decidirem se organizar e recomeçar a guerra. Ou se outro Voldemort surgir, pior, se os boatos de que Voldemort não morreu forem verdadeiros?

— Merlin! — Barnie empalideceu.

— Não estamos preparados para nada disso, Sr. Cuffe e nossas leis ainda mantêm a cruel e injusta discriminação contra nascidos trouxas. Assim, lhe pergunto, do que valeu todas as mortes? Anos de terror e guerra, onde pessoas boas e corajosas morreram em vão, porque ainda vivemos em um mundo segregador e cruel que Voldemort e seus comensais da morte defendiam e ambicionam. — Sirius disse solenemente.

— Realmente, me parece que o senhor tem muitos motivos para se indignar e lutar por melhores leis na Suprema Corte, Sr. Black. Pessoalmente, desejo sorte em sua missão. — Barnie disse solene. — E, aplaudo sua disposição e humanidade para ajudar os lobisomens injustamente acusados e caçados por esse Ministério corrupto e mentiroso.

— Obrigada, Sr. Cuffe, por me dar a chance de falar a verdade. — Sirius disse formalmente. — Gostaria também de anunciar que entrei com um processo para expulsar da Família Black minha prima, Narcisa Black Malfoy e seu filho, Draco Malfoy. Em poucos dias, legalmente, os dois não serão mais aceitos como herdeiros ou acionistas passivos da herança ou linha Black.

— Realmente? Isso é uma grande decisão, Sr. Black, não sabia que estava rompido com os Malfoys. — Barnie especulou surpreso.

— Nunca tive amizade com os Malfoys, Sr. Cuffe, pois, assim como os Blacks, eles são uma família purista. No entanto, minha decisão se deve a informações de que Lucius Malfoy esteve participando de algumas atividades não muito honestas. — Sirius disse sorrindo com malícia. — Além de sua longa amizade com Parkinson, Lucius tem grande interesse em minha morte, se é que pode me entender.

— Claro, entendo muito bem. — Disse Sr. Cuffe de olhos arregalados para a clara insinuação. — Bem, Sr. Black, fale mais sobre os planos que tem para a Travessa do Tranco.

— Bem, manterei meu plano original, reformarei os prédios e os venderei para a GER. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Na verdade, já estamos em contato e pretendo entrar em sociedade em alguns dos novos empreendimentos. Como, por exemplo, o Caldeirão Furado, onde construiremos uma Boate. Na verdade, aqui é onde farei o primeiro anúncio oficial, Sr. Cuffe. Em agosto, inauguraremos a Boate Black...

Quando terminou a entrevista, Sirius deixou a sede do Profeta no Beco Diagonal e aparatou na pequena fazenda de Vance. A tarde fria e chuvosa de segunda-feira terminava, por isso, Sirius tinha certeza que sua amiga já estaria em casa. A porta se abriu um segundo depois que bateu.

— Ei. — Ele sorriu e Vance retribuiu.

— Ouvi o barulho de aparatação. — Vance disse e o deixou entrar. — Não te esperava, algo aconteceu?

— Algo bom, acredito. — Sirius disse e os dois foram para a cozinha onde Vance começou a preparar um chá. — Você tem algo para comer? Passei quase duas horas em uma entrevista e estou faminto.

— Claro. — Vance abriu a caixa fria e começou a preparar alguns sanduíches. — Me conte sobre essa entrevista e o motivo de sua visita.

— A quanto tempo somos amigos, Vance? — Sirius perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio.

— Acredito que desde a escola, mais precisamente desde que te encontrei chorando e queimando uma carta do seu pai na lareira da sala comunal da Gryffindor. — Vance riu divertida, mas seus olhos mantiveram aquela tristeza de sempre.

— Eu não estava chorando. — Sirius se defendeu falsamente indignado e deu uma grande mordida em seu sanduíche. — Bem, talvez só um pouco. Suponho que deveria lhe agradecer...

— Por favor. — Vance suspirou. — O que é isso? Sabe que não precisa agradecer nada, somos amigos a tantos anos e não preciso de agradecimentos.

— Eu sei, o que faz sua amizade ainda mais preciosa. — Sirius disse sorrindo com carinho. — Você me ofereceu o que eu mais precisava e que até hoje me faz um homem melhor.

— Perder a virgindade faz todos os homens melhores, Sirius. — Provocou Vance e os dois gargalharam.

— Tem razão, não tinha pensado por esse ponto. — Sirius disse. — Sabe, quando recebi aquela carta do meu pai, dizendo que me levaria a um prostíbulo na Travessa do Tranco para me tornar um homem e perder a virgindade, meu desespero foi imenso. No entanto, você me ajudou, me ofereceu a chance de fazer sexo por minha escolha, sem pressão ou abusos e isso me tornou um homem e amante melhor. Acho que é por isso que quero lhe agradecer, não pelo sexo, mas pela chance de ter uma relação saudável com o meu corpo e com o sexo.

— Ok. De nada. — Vance disse sorrindo timidamente. — Bem, mas, o que o trouxe aqui hoje?

— Tenho uma proposta para você e quero que se sinta livre para dizer não, e dane-se o resto. — Sirius disse intensamente. — O mais importante para mim é sua amizade, seu afeto e sua segurança.

— Mas...? — Vance especulou entendendo nas entrelinhas.

— Sem, mas. — Disse resoluto. — No entanto, acredito que essa oportunidade pode vir a beneficiar a nós dois no futuro, se estiver interessada. — Sirius disse dando de ombros.

Vance o encarou com sua expressão curiosa e Sirius se perguntou quando ela parou de cuidar da própria aparência. Sua amiga parecia anos mais velha e seu olhar triste nunca a deixava. Era tão diferente da garota de 16 anos linda e jovial que, de maneira despretensiosa e generosa, ajudou um garoto de 13 anos que estava desesperado com seu destino iminente.

— Sei o que está pensando. — Vance disse se levantando e olhando para o pequeno jardim pela janela da cozinha. — Porque estou com essa aparência...

— Me ocorreu perguntar quando deixei a prisão, mas não quis ser insensível, além disso, você continua linda como sempre, apenas... Triste e melancólica. — Sirius disse suavemente. — O que aconteceu, Vance?

— Você se lembra da guerra, Sirius? De todos que vimos morrer ou matamos? — Vance sussurrou com expressão assombrada. — Nunca me esqueci. Pensei que estava fazendo a diferença, você sabe a minha amargura quando não fui aceita no programa de treinamento auror. Eu queria tanto e era mais do que capaz, mas, naquela época, uma mulher auror era muito mais raro que hoje. Tonks conseguiu uma vaga porque tem um incrível talento, mas poderia ter sido recusada se tivesse um entrevistador machista.

— Moody tem chefiado essa área a alguns anos pelo que sei e mais mulheres têm sido aceitas no programa. — Sirius disse.

— Bem, ser Obliviadora é a coisa mais chata do mundo e a mais triste também. — Vance voltou a se sentar. — Hoje criei novas histórias para várias meninas e meninos, alguns jovens trouxas que precisaram ser esquecidos da terrível experiência que viveram ao serem sequestrados, vendidos e prostituídos por bruxos. Eu sou boa em meu trabalho e eles não se lembrarão de nada, assim como acreditarão nas histórias inventadas para explicar os seus desaparecimentos. Amanhã, visitarei suas famílias e farei o mesmo com todos eles, mas, no fim, apesar de terem paz, ela é baseada na mentira.

— Lamento que não goste do seu trabalho, Vance, mas, você não respondeu minha pergunta. — Disse Sirius ao encará-la intensamente. — O que aconteceu?

— Perdi a vontade de viver, Sirius. — Vance disse. — A vida se tornou um grande vazio de mesmice e coisa alguma. Meus amigos, a maior parte, estavam mortos e eu os vi ser trucidados por fazerem parte de um grupo que queria salvar o mundo. Lembra-se, Sirius? Como éramos tolos, acreditando que salvaríamos o mundo mágico de Voldemort? E, quando ficou claro que estávamos com uma toupeira e que ele estava nos matando, eu fui até Dumbledore e sua indiferença foi revoltante. — Vance mostrou sua amargura. — Ele ignorou os meus avisos e decidi deixar a Ordem, isso me salvou, Sirius e, por anos, depois, me perguntei porquê. Qual o propósito, Sirius? Porque estou viva, se não tenho nada pelo que viver?

Sirius sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao ver sua tristeza.

— Minha amiga... — Sirius deu a volta na mesa e a abraçou.

— Estou tão solitária, Sirius, não tenho ninguém, nada e, há dias em que tudo parece sem sentido. — Vance se inclinou contra seu peito tristemente, mas não chorou, sentindo apenas o vazio que a acompanhava a muitos anos.

— Sinto muito, por tudo o que perdeu e passou. — Sirius sussurrou acariciando seu cabelo negro comprido. — As pessoas dizem que os que se foram são as vítimas, mas, a verdade é que nós que ficamos para lamentar suas mortes, também somos vítimas, Vance. E, não há nada de errado em sentir tristeza e culpa por estarmos vivos enquanto eles se foram para sempre... Não há um dia em que não lamente e me pergunte... — Ele se afastou e a encarou nos olhos. — Mas, você deve reagir e o primeiro passo é deixar esse emprego horrivelmente chato e triste que você detesta.

— Só assim? E vivo do que? — Ela perguntou levemente chocada.

— Sim, só assim, Vance, porque algumas vezes temos que mudar de direção, esquecer as decepções e nos redescobrirmos. — Sirius disse com veemência. — Esqueça dos sonhos antigos que não se realizaram e crie um novo caminho, com novos sonhos e que te levem a realizações que a deixem orgulhosa de si mesma. Tenho certeza de que se tiver um propósito que a faça se sentir útil, você se amará e verá sentido em sua vida.

— Quem é você e o que fez com meu amigo, Sirius Black? Espere... — Vance o encarou entre divertida e assombrada. — Eu conheço essa expressão, você está apaixonado! Eu já vi isso antes! James e Lily, Frank e Alice...

— Sim, estou, mas isso não é importante agora, quer dizer... — Sirius se sentiu desconcertado pela afirmação espantosa.

— Como assim, isso não é importante? — Vance disse e bateu em seu peito. — Porque não me disse assim que chegou e quem é ela?

— Não te contei porque não sabia, exatamente... olha, depois explicarei tudo, prometo. — Sirius disse. — Antes, quero lhe dizer que o que me inspira a me redescobrir é o fato de quase ter morrido a uma semana...

— O que? — Vance empalideceu de choque.

— Te contarei tudo, mas, antes, quero lhe dizer que consegui uma entrevista no Profeta Diário para você, se interessada e se tornar uma jornalista investigativa. — Sirius disse e apertou sua mão. — Vamos nos sentar e você me diz o que pensa.

— Jornalista? — Vance se sentou na cadeira pensativa. — Nunca pensei em ser uma jornalista...

— Barnabas Cuffe está precisando de alguém com talento para escrever e investigar, ele quer alguém sério e de confiança que descubra os podres dos políticos, das famílias antigas puristas, crimes cometidos. — Sirius disse. — Um trabalho embasado em provas e não boatos, investigação de qualidade e jornalismo sério. Eu indiquei você e ele quer conhecê-la e fazer uma entrevista.

— Jornalismo investigativo... — Vance disse pensativa. — Eu sempre fui boa em descobrir mistérios, por isso queria muito ser auror e, um trabalho assim, poderia ser minha chance de fazer algo realmente interessante e útil. Mas, porque você pensou em mim, Sirius?

— Você acabou de dizer, você tem talento para ser investigadora e imagino que deva escrever bem, além do fato de que confio em sua seriedade e honestidade para escrever a verdade. — Sirius disse. — Você não se deixaria intimidar ou comprar, Vance e preciso que alguém assim revire o Ministério da Magia e descubra cada podre, de cada político daquele lugar, principalmente do Fudge.

— Você quer que eu trabalhe para você? — Vance parecia surpresa.

— Não, Vance, você trabalhará para o Profeta, mas, ao fazer o seu trabalho muito bem feito, irá me ajudar. — Sirius disse. — Não conheço mais ninguém com seus talentos para investigação e que eu confie, por isso acho que seria perfeita para o trabalho, sinceramente.

— Ok. Eu acredito, mas, antes de ir nessa entrevista, quero que me conte tudo o que está acontecendo. Como você quase morreu e quem é a garota, não deixe nada de fora. — Vance disse e, se levantando, pegou uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e lhes serviu em dois copos. — Como já escureceu e a conversa será longa, prefiro me aquecer com isso do que com chá, se não se importa.

— Nem um pouco. — Sirius bebeu um gole do whisky que desceu queimando e o fez sorrir. — Bem, tudo começou...

Sirius contou tudo o que aconteceu desde o início da OP Travessa do Tranco, que foi uma ideia do Harry de transformar o lugar em algo tão bonito como o Beco Diagonal prometia ficar com a reformas.

— Utilizei sua ideia para convencer o Chefe Auror e a Madame Bones a iniciar a OP, ao mesmo tempo em que realizava o meu treinamento com a Agente Denver. — Sirius encerrou essa parte da história.

— Bem, foi um bom plano e isso explica o que você disse naquele churrasco em agosto, sobre ficar um pouco sumido. — Vance disse pensativa. — E, explica porque não o vejo desde o Ano Novo.

— Desculpe por isso. — Sirius disse timidamente.

— Tudo bem. Agora, me conte sobre essa Agente Denver, no jantar em dezembro a achei meio... mal-humorada. — Vance disse com um sorriso divertido.

— Oh! Sim, mal-humorada a descreve bem. — Sirius riu. — Mas, nossa relação é recente, deixe-me explicar...

Sirius, então, contou porque não podiam começar uma relação antes e o desastre da última parte da OP, onde ele quase morreu. Explicou como, depois de ser salvo por Fiona e Snape, terminou no apartamento de Denver, pois estava sendo caçado por Greyback. Também explicou a perseguição injusta do Ministério aos lobisomens e como pretendia ajudá-los com advogados, além de começar a combater as leis injustas na Suprema Corte e impedir a reeleição do Fudge. Sirius apenas não falou sobre a ilha, a GER e os planos do Harry.

— Ok, eu entendo porque quer ajudar a mudar as leis, você sempre detestou injustiças e a maneira como tratam os lobisomens é desumano. — Vance disse pensativa. — Apenas não entendo porque não quer que o Fudge seja reeleito. Nunca o vi se interessar por política, Sirius e mesmo com ele no cargo, é possível criar e defender projetos de leis mais justas na Suprema Corte.

— Talvez, mas, a maneira como o Fudge age, priorizando a sua carreira e manter o seu cargo de Ministro a qualquer custo, não é melhor para o povo e não pode continuar, Vance. — Sirius disse preocupado. — Precisamos de um Ministro forte e que tenha coragem de fazer o certo e não o conveniente.

— Bem, pelo que soube, Madame Bones tem tentado aconselhá-lo em alguns aspectos, mas, Fudge é um covarde. Quando a questão financeira se tornou um problema, Bones lhe deu várias ideias, cortes de salários de todos os funcionários, incluindo os deles, cortes de benefícios para os chefes de Departamentos, mas, Fudge foi pressionado pelos puros sangues a não fazer isso, assim, seguiu com as ideias de Umbridge de despedir em massa os funcionários nascidos trouxas ou mestiços, além de cortar seus salários e acabar com as horas extras.

— Isso é tão absurdo e injusto, mas, legalmente o Ministro pode agir de maneira discriminatória. — Sirius disse irritado. — A questão é que essas leis demorarão anos para serem alteradas, isso se conseguirmos a maioria do apoio dos membros da Corte. E, a verdade é que não temos muito tempo, Vance, precisamos de um Ministro forte que não trabalhe para os puros sangues e sim para todos os bruxos e bruxas.

— Tempo? — Vance o encarou preocupada. — O que é isso? O que você sabe, Sirius?

— Voldemort está vivo, Vance. — Sirius disse suavemente e a viu empalidecer.

— Não... não, Sirius, não... Não! — Ela se levantou furiosa, apavorada. — Nós já perdemos demais! Ele tem que estar morto! Aquele monstro não pode estar vivo!

— Vance... — Sirius pode ver a dor em seus olhos.

— Sirius... não, isso... por favor, diz que é mentira. Por favor...

— Ei, olha para mim! — Sirius a segurou pelos ombros. — Eu sei, eu sei, mas você pode enfrentar isso! Vance! Nós sobrevivemos a última guerra e faremos o mesmo na próxima!

— Eu não me importo de sobreviver, Sirius! Eu apenas não aguento mais, não suportarei ver tantos morrerem outra vez. — Seus olhos, antes secos, brilharam de lágrimas, mas elas não caíram.

— Então me ajude, Vance. — Sirius disse intensamente. — Precisamos sair na frente e nos preparar para quando Voldemort recuperar o seu poder. Quando isso acontecer, ele encontrará um mundo mágico diferente, um Ministério fortalecido e bruxos prontos para detê-lo de uma vez.

— Eu não sei se tenho forças dentro de mim para lutar outra guerra, mas, se você precisa da minha ajuda para se preparar, então, pode contar comigo. — Vance disse com a voz embargada, parecia cansada, quebrada e Sirius apertou seus ombros com força.

— Eu acredito que pode fazer isso, Vance. — Sirius suspirou. — E, você não trabalhará para mim, quero que faça um trabalho íntegro como jornalista investigativa. O resto acontecerá naturalmente, sei que tem competência e contatos para descobrir os crimes de Fudge e escrever com justiça. Cuffe quer alguém que mantenha a linha crítica do Profeta com seriedade e você odeia o seu trabalho atual. Assim, como eu disse, essa oportunidade será boa para nós dois, tenho certeza.

— Ok, vou a entrevista e, se conseguir o emprego, tentarei fazer o meu trabalho bem feito. — Vance serviu mais whisky aos dois parecendo desanimada e apagada como sempre. — Quem você pretende apoiar como candidato a concorrer com o Fudge? Porque se escolher alguém com podres, terei que divulgar a verdade, Sirius, não escreverei o que lhe for conveniente.

— Perfeito. — Sirius disse aceitando a bebida. — Não pretendo corromper nada, muito menos o jornalismo que deve ser livre e imparcial. E, jamais a colocaria nesta posição, minha amiga. Ainda estou iniciando contato com os membros dos partidos e famílias influentes, mal comecei, mas, assim que tiver um nome, você saberá em primeira mão. — Sirius observou os seus olhos escuros sem brilho e tentou imaginar como poderia ajudá-la a encontrar a vontade de viver. — Espero que esse emprego a ajude a se sentir melhor, Vance, pois não é sua culpa ter vivido e os outros não.

— Você acredita nisso? Não se sente mais culpado? — Ela perguntou bebendo o whisky do copo e colocando mais.

— Claro que me sinto. James e Lily... — Ele fechou os olhos pela dor e raiva. — Foi minha culpa, minha ideia que o Peter fosse o fiel do segredo, não há um dia em que não lamente, mas, preciso me concentrar no que posso fazer a partir de agora. Harry precisa de mim, quando Voldemort retornar, ele estará em perigo e farei o que puder para protegê-lo.

— Temos uma nova chance. — Vance acenou pensativa. — Espero que não esteja planejando voltar para a Ordem da Fênix, porque eu não farei isso, Sirius, não confio naquele velho.

— Eu também não. — Sirius disse e percebeu seu alívio. — Olha, quero lhe dar uma notícia em primeira mão, para escrever e apresentar ao Cuffe como uma reportagem teste. Aposto que esse furo lhe ajudará a conseguir o trabalho.

Vance olhou para sua expressão maliciosa e se viu sorrindo, incrivelmente a ideia de conseguir esse trabalho a fez se sentir estranhamente bem. Talvez, ela não se lembrasse, mas o sentimento era animação.

— Ok, vou pegar pena e pergaminhos. — Disse ela se afastando para dentro da casa e voltando em minutos. — Será uma entrevista?

— Não, acabei de dar uma entrevista para Cuffe e é melhor as pessoas não saberem que somos tão amigos. — Sirius disse. — Soube de fonte segura, não posso dizer quem, que as vítimas sequestradas e prostituídas na Travessa do Tranco, que foram resgatadas pelos aurores, serão reintegradas as suas famílias ou colocadas em orfanatos.

— Eu também sei disso. — Vance parou de escrever surpresa. — Eu lhe disse que estou obliviando as vítimas trouxas.

— Sim, mas, você sabe que o Ministério se apropriou de alguns prédios da Travessa do Tranco e os vendeu, nesta última semana, para a GER? E, que o dinheiro das vendas será revertido as vítimas? — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Sabe que Fudge teve que ser convencido por Bones a usar esse dinheiro para indenizar as vítimas? Ou que eles planejam indenizar apenas as vítimas mágicas? Todos esses trouxas que você obliviou hoje, serão devolvidos às suas famílias com uma história inventada, mas, sem dinheiro ou qualquer outro auxilio? Ou eles mudaram de ideia? Porque, até ontem, a informação que tive é que, como eles serão esquecidos, não precisam de indenização. Na verdade, a ideia de dar uma história para eles foi minha, Vance, porque o plano brilhante do Ministro era jogar todas essas pessoas sequestradas e desmemoriadas no mundo trouxa sem qualquer cuidado com o Estatuto de Sigilo.

Vance arregalou os olhos e anotou as informações rapidamente.

— Eu obliviei apenas 4 vítimas hoje e farei o mesmo com suas famílias amanhã. É um trabalho lento e tem que ser feito com extremo cuidado, para não haver erros, pois as consequências... — Ela disse enquanto escrevia. — Inventei histórias para o desaparecimento delas, mas, não haviam indenizações envolvidas. Isso é um grande furo, Sirius, posso conseguir provas facilmente, entrevistar as assistentes sociais, questionar a posição do Ministro e de Bones, mas, se fizer isso enquanto funcionaria do Ministério, poderia ser processada.

— Bem, se demita, então. — Sirius disse com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Mas... E, se não conseguir o emprego? — Vance protestou chocada.

— E daí? Você odeia esse trabalho e está mais do que na hora de deixá-lo para traz! Vance, você melhor do que ninguém sabe como a vida é curta e acredito que nós dois já perdemos muito bons anos presos. — Sirius disse e bebeu seu whisky. — E, estou certo de que conseguirá aquele trabalho, principalmente quando escrever a melhor reportagem que Cuffe já viu. Estou errado?

Vance olhou para o pergaminho e suas anotações, sua insegurança e conformismo lutando ferozmente com a vontade de ajudar aquelas pobres garotas e Sirius. No entanto, a semente havia sido plantada e os sentimentos estranhos de animação e desejo, que não sentia a muito tempo, estavam surgindo e agora não conseguiria recuar.

— Você está certo, Sirius, aquele trabalho é meu. —Vance disse com convicção e bebeu o resto do seu whisky de uma vez, esperando sentir essa mesma certeza na manhã seguinte.

Adam acordou bem cedo na manhã de terça-feira, ainda estava escuro, todos dormindo, assim, silenciosamente, ele se vestiu e desceu as escadas. Como as árvores pediram no domingo, Adam não voltou para o bosque, mas, muito tempo se passou desde de domingo, assim, ele suponha que estava tudo bem ir brincar hoje. A porta dos fundos estava trancada, mas, Adam sempre conseguia destrancá-la com sua magia, porque queria muito que ela se abrisse. Harry disse que ele deve acreditar em sua magia, acreditar que pode fazer o que quiser... como voar! Rindo, ele correu para o meio das árvores e se conectou com a magia do bosque que se agitou a sua volta e cantarolou.

— Bom dia, arvorezinhas! — Ele gritou com um grande sorriso. — Podemos brincar hoje?

Mas, as árvores se agitaram e pareciam querer empurrá-lo, uma força ou energia agitou os seus cabelos, os galhos balançaram e Adam se mostrou confuso.

— O que é? Porque não querem mais brincar? — Ele olhou para a casa, que ainda podia ver por entre as árvores. — Ayana também está zangada e não quer mais brincar...

Um choro agudo o interrompeu e Adam olhou para a escuridão das arvores a frente. Um arrepio estranho o percorreu e seu coração bateu mais acelerado, alguém menos inocente perceberia ser o instinto natural que todos sentimos quando estamos em perigo.

— O que... quem está aí? — Adam sussurrou e voltou a olhar para a casa. Talvez devesse ir buscar o seu papai...

Outra vez um choro de algo com dor ou medo, parecia um cachorro, considerou Adam e avançou alguns passos para tentar enxergar melhor.

— Olá? Filhotinho? — Perguntou mais alto para a escuridão.

As árvores se agitaram e Adam parou confuso.

— O que é? — Sussurrou ele para as árvores e os galhos se envergaram parecendo furiosos. — Você quer que eu suba?

Adam não tinha certeza, mas, talvez, algum animal grande e mau estivesse machucando o filhotinho e as árvores o queriam no alto. Usando sua vontade e o controle de sua magia, Adam flutuou até um galho mais alto, a uns três metros do chão.

— Agora, fiquem calmas e me ajudem a achar o filhotinho. — Adam disse e começou a avançar, voando de galho em galho, de árvore em árvore.

Os galhos se acalmaram para não o derrubar, mas a energia mágica crepitava por todo o bosque. Sussurros eram ouvidos por todos os lados, mas, Adam apenas sentia a impaciência, desespero ou medo da magia.

— O que? Eu não entendo... — Mas, algo não estava certo e ele estava começando a ficar preocupado. Uma tensão estranha, desconhecida, se instalou no fundo do seu estômago, uma emoção que Adam nunca sentiu antes, o medo.

O choro do filhotinho voltou a soar mais perto e ele parecia estar com dor, assim, deveria estar machucado, pensou Adam. Ele se apressou em avançar, sem perceber o quão longe estava de casa, pois, além de escuro, não estava andando e se cansando. Finalmente, uma pequena clareira apareceu a frente e, no meio dela, havia um pequeno cachorro orelhudo, branco e marrom. Adam viu um pouco de vermelho em sua pata e adivinhou que era sangue, mas, ao dar um passo em sua direção, uma energia mágica mais forte o empurrou para traz e uma voz sussurrou com força, "Não! ".

Parando, Adam estendeu sua magia e sentiu uma barreira mágica.

— Oh! As alas! — Confuso, ele olhou para traz percebendo que se afastou mais do que estava acostumado e que estava bem longe de casa. — Filhotinho. — Adam se agachou e olhou para os olhos escuros que o encaravam com medo e dor. — Eu não posso sair, minha mamãe e meu papai não deixam, assim, você tem que vir até mim e eu te ajudarei. Ok?

O filhote tremia e gania baixinho, mas, começou a se arrastar lentamente na direção de Adam.

— Isso! Bom garoto! Vem, filhotinho, vem. — Adam se ajoelhou e o chamou, gesticulando com as mãos. — Vou te levar para casa, assim, ficará quentinho e curado. Você pode dormir com o Kalil, ele é um bom garoto também e gostará de você.

O arrepio de antes voltou e Adam teve a estranha sensação de que tinha alguém o encarando, o sentimento pesado voltou a se instalar em seu estômago. Ele olhou em volta, ainda estava escuro, mas, era possível perceber que acima das árvores havia uma claridade cinzenta surgindo. Adam sentiu um grande desejo de voltar para casa e abraçar sua mamãe, olhando para traz, ele hesitou e voltou a tentar apressar o filhote que se arrastava lentamente.

— Vamos, você consegue, só mais um pouquinho, amiguinho. — Adam sussurrou sentido a crepitação da magia que se agitava urgentemente. — Vem, acho que tem algo errado, tenho que voltar para casa. Vamos, filhotinho, mais rápido.

Mas a uns 20 centímetros das alas, o filhote parou ganindo assustado e com dor, seu pequeno corpo tremeu descontroladamente e seus olhos estavam apavorados.

— O que é isso? Está com dor? — Adam se inclinou para frente e a ideia surgiu em um segundo. Enfiar o braço para fora das alas não era sair das alas, certo? Eram só alguns centímetros, não demoraria nem um segundo para pegar o filhotinho e trazê-lo para dentro da proteção. — Ok, vou te ajudar, mas, não me morda.

Adam respirou fundo e, sentindo que estava fazendo a sua maior traquinagem, enfiou o braço para fora da ala e segurou o filhote pelas costas peludas, mas, antes que pudesse puxá-lo, uma mão grande, escura, com unhas compridas que pareciam garras, agarrou o seu pulso. A pequena clareira desapareceu, substituída por um arbusto alto de onde saiu um homem de sorriso maldoso. A magia se agitou violentamente, a neve no chão rodopiou e Adam foi puxado para fora das alas completamente e erguido, apenas por seu pulso direito, até ficar na altura do homem. Adam ficou mudo de susto e aquele sentimento do fundo do estômago se ampliou, causou enjoo, um gosto metálico se instalou em sua boca e seu coração se acelerou.

— Olá, olá, coisinha fofa. — A voz rouca lembrava um latido de cachorro. — Vamos nos divertir muito juntos, não vamos?

De olhos arregalados, Adam encarou seu rosto animalesco, seus dentes amplos, os pelos, os olhos escuros maus e maliciosos. Era como cair em um pesadelo, mas, ele tinha certeza que estava acordado, ainda assim, ele queria correr para o quarto dos seus pais e ser abraçado, como quando tinha um pesadelo.

— Eu... quero... voltar para casa, por favor. — Gaguejou em um sussurro entrecortado.

— Oh! Não, não, filhotinho. Não tenha medo do velho Fenrir, nós seremos bons amigos, eu prometo. — Greyback acariciou seu rosto chocolate ao leite suave. — Você parece um anjinho com esse rostinho e os cachos... hum, e o cheiro do seu medo, tão saboroso... acho que nunca comi alguém tão bonito...

— Por favor, senhor... — Adam sussurrou outra vez, sem perceber, pelo menos ainda, que Greyback não era igual as pessoas que ele já tinha conhecido em sua vida. Apesar de assustado, Adam agiu como era esperado em seu repertório, desejando do fundo do seu coração ser atendido, mas, temendo que não fosse.

— Hum... não posso pensar nisso, em seu cheiro ou sabor, tenho que me concentrar porque, ainda não é o momento do jogo final. Você será muito útil, filhotinho... — Greyback ampliou seu sorriso, mostrando suas presas e jogou Adam sobre seus ombros, antes de se abaixar e pegar o filhote de cachorro, colocando-o no bolso ampliado do seu casaco.

Adam se viu de ponta cabeça e, paralisado de medo, olhou na direção onde estava sua casa, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu as unhas/garras do homem mau raspar as árvores, que continuavam se agitando com a energia violenta que os cercavam. Em seu desespero e pavor, só lhe restou um último apelo desesperado.

— MAMÃE!

Serafina acordou bruscamente e se sentou na cama olhando em volta em busca de Adam. Tinha certeza que o ouviu chamá-la...

— Adam... — Sussurrou confusa ao encontrar o quarto vazio.

— O que... — Falc sussurrou sonolento ao seu lado. — Pesadelo?

— Não, acho que Adam me chamou, você não ouviu? — Serafina afastou as cobertas e olhou para as frestas das cortinas, por onde a claridade do dia penetrava, ainda não o suficiente para clarear o quarto. — Incendio. — Sussurrou para a vela ao lado da cama, colocou o chinelo, o penhoar e se levantou.

— Não ouvi... — Falc se virou sonolento, mas preocupado. — Se tivesse tido um pesadelo, teria vindo aqui...

— Vou apenas checá-lo. — Disse ela pegando a vela e caminhando para a porta. — Ele teve alguns pesadelos depois do enterro da sua mãe, talvez tenha gritado durante o sono.

— Ok. — Falc disse suavemente e se aconchegou contra o travesseiro dela, curtindo o cheiro agradável da sua esposa.

Serafina alcançou o quarto de Adam em segundos, mas, encontrou sua cama vazia. Uma busca rápida mostrou que não estava ali, então, ela foi para o quarto de Ayana e descobriu que apenas a menina dormia tranquilamente. Saindo para o corredor, Serafina parou por um segundo, sentindo o coração acelerar e um medo enregelante se instalar, algo que apenas um pai ou mãe pode compreender. Era o sentimento de pavor quando não conseguia encontrar o seu filho.

— Talvez... — Serafina entrou no quarto do Terry, nada, do Harry, nada.

Onde ele estava!? Não devia ser nada, ela estava sendo boba, sua mente racional lhe disse. Mas a vela tremia em sua mão quando voltou para o seu quarto em busca da varinha e do marido.

— Era um pesade... — Falc se interrompeu ao ver sua expressão e palidez. — O que? Ele está doente?

— Não consigo encontrá-lo. — Disse ela e sua voz expressou todo o pânico que tentava controlar.

— O que? — Falc se levantou confuso e preocupado.

— Não consigo encontrá-lo! — Ela exclamou impaciente. — Juro que o ouvi me chamar, mas não está em seu quarto! Em nenhum dos quartos! Falc!

— Calma, talvez tenha decido a cozinha e foi de lá que te chamou, pode ter se ferido ou caído. — Falc disse e sem esperar desceu as escadas apressado com Serafina o seguindo de perto. — Adam!

Mas, Adam não estava na cozinha, que estava vazia e limpa. Eles voltaram para a sala, talvez estivesse dormindo no sofá. Não. Depois na sala de jogos. Não. O solar. Não. Subiram, primeiro andar. Não. O segundo andar de novo. Não. Terceiro andar. Não. O sótão...

— Onde ele está!? — Serafina exclamou em pânico. — Eu ouvi a voz dele me chamar! Eu ouvi claramente, mamãe!

— Vamos no vestir e procurar no jardim, talvez, a estufa... — Falc disse pálido e tentando controlar o tremor na voz. — Ele sabe que não pode sair de casa, mas, se teve um pesadelo com minha mãe, pode ter ido até lá, Adam sabe que ela adorava a estufa.

Eles voltaram para o quarto e se vestiram com roupas quentes. Serafina passou pelo quarto dele e pegou um casaco para o caso de Adam ter esquecido, mas, imediatamente percebeu o seu pijama dobrado aos pés da cama.

— Ele se trocou... — De olhos arregalados, Serafina abriu o armário e rapidamente percebeu as peças que faltavam. — Adam tirou o pijama e colocou sua calça jeans azul, a blusa amarela, com o garoto no skate... suas botas pretas e o casaco azul.

— Então, ele saiu. — Falc disse e se apressou a descer as escadas.

Os dois saíram pelos fundos e correram para a estufa que estava vazia.

— Adam! — Serafina gritou olhando pelo jardim frio e branco. — Adam, responda para a mamãe!

— Adam! — Falc chamou do outro lado.

Eles caminharam, deram a volta na casa procurando se ele havia caído, escorregado no gelo, até se reencontrarem em frente a estufa outra vez.

— O bosque. — Falc disse olhando para as árvores que se agitavam com o vento frio, o dia estava claro, mas cinzento e nublado, entre as árvores, ainda parecia escuro.

— Porque ele entraria no bosque!? — Serafina disse pálida e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Ele sabe que não pode, Falc, porque...

— Porque é o que as crianças fazem, Serafina, eles têm uma ideia, sabem que não receberão permissão, assim, fazem escondidos. — Falc disse e pegando a varinha, disse. — Aponte-me Adam Boot.

Sua varinha girou e parou com a ponta na direção do bosque.

— Adam! — Serafina correu para as árvores.

— Espere. — Falc a deteve. — Ayana, não podemos deixá-la sozinha... se ela acordar. Vamos enviar uma mensagem ao meu pai, ele chegará mais rápido que a Anna, depois entramos no bosque para procurar o Adam...

— Você espera, não perderei mais tempo, Falc, eu sinto... Adam está em perigo. — Serafina disse e determinada, mergulhou entre as árvores.

— Se o encontrar, lance fagulhas de sinalização! — Falc gritou pouco antes de vê-la desaparecer.

Ele voltou para casa e enviou seu patrono para a Abadia. Esperou diante da lareira, até que seu pai e Sirius apareceram em pouco minutos.

— O que houve com meu neto? — Sr. Boot perguntou sem preâmbulos.

— Não sabemos, por alguma razão, ele entrou no bosque, Serafina já o está procurando, preciso ir ajudá-la. — Falc disse com voz entrecortada. — Ayana ainda está dormindo.

— Eu cuidarei dela, vá e encontre o Adam. — Sr. Boot disse e Falc acenou, antes de olhar para Sirius.

— Você acredita que Almofadinhas pode ajudar? — Ele perguntou ansioso.

— Claro que sim, Almofadinhas conhece o cheiro de Adam muito bem e o adora. — Sirius disse antes de se transformar no cão gigantesco e peludo.

No bosque, Almofadinhas encontrou o cheiro de Adam facilmente, mas, logo percebeu que estava por todos os lados.

— O que foi? — Falc perguntou quando Sirius retornou.

— O cheiro dele está por todo o lado, Falc, e é de semanas, dias, horas atrás. Adam está vindo muito aqui. — Sirius disse olhando em volta.

— Serafina o deixa brincar quando eles chegam da escola. Adam gosta de se conectar com a magia das árvores, como o Harry lhe ensinou. — Falc disse. — Ele deve ter acordado essa manhã e vindo... você consegue encontrar o cheiro mais recente?

— Vou tentar. — Sirius disse e voltou a ser Almofadinhas.

Eles caminharam para a frente e pelas árvores em um movimento lateral, até que o cheiro terminasse abruptamente, com exceção em um ponto.

— Ele só brincava até essa distância, mas hoje, continuou a ir mais à frente. — Sirius disse apontando para a direção onde o cheiro avançava.

— Não estamos tão longe do Chalé... Porque ele decidiu avançar para o fundo do bosque hoje? — Falc perguntou tenso.

— Vamos descobrir. — Sirius disse antes de se transformar e correr a frente com Falc o seguindo de perto.

— Serafina! Adam! — Falc gritou algumas vezes enquanto corriam. — Serafina! Adam!

O bosque era grande e ela poderia ter ido em qualquer direção, ainda assim, ele continuou a chamá-la e lançou algumas fagulhas para o alto com esperança de que Serafina, ou mesmo Adam, os encontrassem. Finalmente, vindo lateralmente da direita, ela apareceu correndo.

— Falc! Você o encontrou!? — Sua palidez e desespero deveria refletir o seu rosto, pensou Falc.

— Não, mas, Almofadinhas encontrou o rastro do seu cheiro. — Ele apontou para o cachorro que parou com seu focinho bem levantado no ar, na direção das árvores, que se agitavam, os galhos se curvando como se um vento forte o pressionasse, mas, não havia um vento forte.

— O que ele está fazendo? E as árvores? Eu percebi que estão agitadas, mesmo que o vento não esteja forte, a impressão que dá é que parecem furiosas. — Serafina disse se aproximando do cão negro que se tornou Sirius.

— Elas estão me mostrando que o cheiro dele está no alto, parece que Adam voou de galho em galho. — Sirius disse e apontou para o caminho de árvores que se agitavam. — Elas estão mostrando o caminho, devem saber onde ele está.

— Adam deve estar ferido. — Serafina sussurrou e recomeçou a correr, com os dois a seguindo facilmente.

Não demorou muito para se aproximarem das alas e começaram a gritar por Adam.

— Ele sabe que não pode deixar as alas, Adam não as teria atravessado. — Serafina disse procurando nas moitas, talvez, ele tivesse desmaiado ou dormido em uma delas.

— Não é o que as árvores dizem. — Sirius apontou para a agitação das árvores além da proteção.

— Porque? Porque ele sairia a noite e viria tão longe de casa? — Falc não se conformava. — O que estava acontecendo com ele, Serafina?

— Nada que justifique isso. — Serafina respondeu. — Adam estava encantado com a conexão com o bosque, mas, eu permiti que brincasse um pouco todos os dias depois de voltar da escola.

— Mas, ele deve ter dito alguma coisa... — Falc protestou.

— Nada! E, porque eu devo saber e não você? — Serafina disse duramente. — Ele é seu filho também!

— Agora não é hora de brigarem. — Sirius disse secamente. — Tentarei recuperar o cheiro dele, talvez, Adam não percebeu que deixou as alas.

Sirius se tornou Almofadinhas e começou a farejar ao longo da proteção, até que encontrou o lugar com o cheiro mais forte de Adam, acompanhado do cheiro de um filhote de cachorro e outro, bem mais sinistro.

— Varinhas. — Sirius disse ao voltar a ser humano.

— O que? — Serafina perguntou, mas sacou a varinha e Falc também.

— Eu vou atravessar as alas como Almofadinhas, vocês me cubram. — Disse ele pálido e sem mais explicações.

Almofadinhas atravessou a proteção e farejou o filhote que sangrava, sua mente visualizou facilmente o que tinha acontecido. Os cheiros do cachorro e do Adam se uniam brevemente, mas, em seguida, o caçador pegou os dois filhotes e os levou embora. Ele seguiu mais a frente, 10, 20 metros, até que os cheiros de todos desapareceram completamente. Ganindo de angústia pelo filhote perdido, Almofadinhas retornou e, então, viu os riscos de garras nos troncos das árvores. Sirius se transformou e olhou para a evidência de que Greyback esteve ali e sequestrou Adam.

— Sirius... — Falc sussurrou encarando o amigo pálido e as garras nos troncos. — Não...

— O que? O que aconteceu? — Serafina perguntou apavorada.

— Um filhote... — Sirius disse com voz sufocada. — Adam veio nesta direção porque foi atraído, deve ter ouvido o filhote chorar e tentou ajudar. — Ele se aproximou da área exata. — Ele ficou aqui, escondido neste arbusto, talvez, tenha criado uma ilusão... assim, Adam apenas veria um filhote inofensivo ferido. Vejam... — Sirius apontou para as marcas de calçado e de afundamento na neve rala. — Adam ficou de joelhos e tentou pegar o filhote sem deixar as alas, como vocês ensinaram, mas, ele estava esperando isso e o agarrou assim que Adam estendeu o braço para fora da proteção.

— Ele? Quem? Quem pegou meu filho? — Serafina perguntou desesperada, furiosa e Falc, entendendo quem era, se inclinou para frente meio sem ar.

— Greyback. — Sirius sussurrou com expressão sombria. — O cheiro é dele, consigo reconhecer facilmente, e ele não tentou disfarçar, aqui, as garras nos troncos. Isso é um recado, Greyback quer que saibamos que ele sequestrou o Adam.

— Sirius... Meu filho... — Falc falou ofegante e tão pálido que parecia que ia desmaiar. — Ele irá mata-lo, Sirius...

— Não! Não! — Serafina gritou enraivecida, desesperada. — Precisamos encontrá-los! Se ele machucar meu bebê, vou matá-lo!

Ela se moveu a frente, mas, Sirius a agarrou e a impediu de correr pelo bosque outra vez. Serafina lhe deu um empurrão e, quando ele insistiu em não a soltar, ela lutou mais ferozmente e lhe deu um tapa no rosto que terminou com um arranhão doloroso e sangrento.

— Pare! — Sirius gritou prendendo seus braços.

— Solte-me! Eu vou encontrar o meu filho! Solte-me! — Ela tentou usar as pernas e toda a sua força, mas, apesar de alta, fisicamente não era muito forte ou sabia lutar.

— Eles não estão mais aqui! Greyback aparatou! — Sirius disse tentando alcançá-la e, finalmente, ela parou de se mover. — Ele o levou. Sinto muito, mas... eles não estão mais aqui.

— Não! — Serafina gritou desesperada. — Não! Não! Eu preciso... precisamos encontrá-lo, me solte! Isso é culpa sua! Me solte!

— Eu sei. — Sirius disse com voz sufocada e sem soltá-la. — Eu sei, sinto muito... — Olhando para Falc, Sirius tentou passar o sentimento de lamento e culpa. — Sinto muito, Falc...

— Falc! — Serafina olhou para o marido com lágrimas no rosto. — Adam! Eu preciso do meu filho! Preciso do meu bebê! Por favor!

Falc acenou tentando levar ar aos pulmões, sim... encontrar Adam, precisavam..., mas, a realidade terrível se sobressaiu em seus pensamentos e o paralisou. Eles nunca o encontrariam vivo, as informações do que Greyback fazia com suas vítimas se tornaram letreiros luminosos em seus pensamentos e Falc se ajoelhou, vomitando no chão frio de neve rala.

— Ei! — Sirius soltou Serafina e ergueu Falc do chão. — Vamos encontrá-lo! Você dois! Respirem fundo! Isso é uma armadilha e Greyback quer a mim, assim, para me ter, manterá Adam vivo. Estão me escutando!? — Sirius segurou os dois e os chacoalhou desesperado. — Não é hora de entrarem em choque! Precisamos manter a cabeça fria e encontrar uma maneira de salvar o Adam!

— Ele vai matá-lo... — Falc disse e Serafina gemeu dolorosamente.

— Não... por favor...

— Sim, depois que ele conseguir sua vingança comigo, Greyback não o deixará viver, mas, nós não ficaremos de braços cruzados. — Siris disse suavemente. — Vamos voltar para o Chalé e nos recompor, chamar por ajuda e formular um plano. Temos uma chance e vamos usá-la.

Os dois acenaram, mas, era claro que estavam perdidos, desesperados e apavorados. Sirius meio que os empurrou para frente e eles caminharam meio trôpegos, com lágrimas silenciosas deslizando por seus rostos. Enquanto isso, a mente de Sirius se movia em todas as direções tentando pensar em uma maneira de salvar o Adam caso estivesse certo e Greyback pretendesse usar o garoto para atraí-lo para uma armadilha. Tinha que ser isso, pensou desesperado, não podia conceber o pensamento de que Greyback pretendia apenas matar Adam em vingança.

— Precisamos de Remus. — Ele disse pensativamente. — King e Moody também... não gosto do Ministério, mas eles são competentes e podem ter alguma informação útil. E, precisamos de cérebros, assim, Denver, Harry... Todos que puderem pensar em um plano para quando Greyback enviar sua mensagem.

Serafina e Falc acenaram, mas, nenhum dos dois pareciam ter compreendido o que ele disse.

O Chalé apareceu e os três se apressaram. Sr. Boot ainda estava na sala e ficou mais tenso quando os viu entrar sem Adam.

— Onde... — Mas, parou ao ver suas expressões.

— Greyback o sequestrou. — Sirius disse simplesmente e o amparou quando o homem robusto cambaleou.

— Não... Merlin, não... Carole, Honora e agora... eu não vou suportar... — Ele sussurrou empalidecendo.

— Meu filho não está morto! — Gritou Serafina furiosa. — Não repita isso!

Isso pareceu despertar Falc e o Sr. Boot, que acenou.

— Sim, você está certa... desculpe. — Ele disse, respirou fundo e se firmou. — Como o traremos de volta?

— Sirius? Você realmente acredita que ele tentará atraí-lo...

— Mamãe... — A voz suave e sonolenta soou das escadas e interrompeu Serafina. — Ouvi a senhora... — Ayana apareceu e parou surpresa ao ver todos reunidos na sala com expressões tensas ou desesperadas. — O que foi?

— Merlin... — Serafina sussurrou e respirou fundo. — Ayana... vem aqui, querida.

Sirius se afastou para mais perto da porta da cozinha lhes dando privacidade, ao mesmo tempo que moveu sua varinha.

— Expecto Patronum! — Sussurrou, mas apenas um fiapo de luz apareceu. — Concentre-se. — Ele fechou os olhos e pensou no Harry, seu coração se transbordou de amor. — Expecto Patronum!

Almofadinhas apareceu, grande e brilhante, girou a sua volta, quente e animado, antes de parar, esperando sua ordem.

— Olá, preciso que encontre o Remus, Emily, King e Moody, diga-lhes para vir ao Saguão do Beco Diagonal. Urgentemente. — Sirius disse baixinho e viu o cachorro desaparecer na direção da janela.

— Mas... onde ele está? Porque não podemos ir buscá-lo? — Ayana perguntou confusa e angustiada.

— Não sabemos onde ele está, querida. — Falc disse. — Você precisa ser forte, ok? Nós tentaremos descobrir quem o levou e trazê-lo de volta para casa.

— Eu enviei mensagens, irei ao Beco e os trarei para cá, precisamos de toda a ajuda possível. — Sirius disse. — Libere a lareira, por favor.

— Mas, eu quero o Adam agora! Porque alguém o levou? — Ayana disse zangada.

— Nós também queremos, Ayana e não sabemos ainda quem o levou ou porquê. — Serafina disse suavemente. — Olha, mamãe vai te levar para a casa dos seus avós e...

— Não! — Ayana gritou. — Eu quero ficar aqui, quero ajudar!

Sirius decidiu ir e sinalizou para o Falc liberar a lareira para os visitantes. No saguão, não esperou mais do que alguns minutos para Denver aparecer, séria e preocupada. Ao vê-lo, seu rosto mostrou alívio e depois ficou neutro.

— No que se meteu dessa vez, Black? — Perguntou sem cumprimentos.

Sirius não respondeu, apenas sinalizou para a lareira, de onde Remus saiu olhando em volta apressadamente.

— Sirius! — Ele exclamou preocupado e sua voz ecoou mais alta no amplo Saguão, que estava vazio a essa hora da manhã. — Você está bem? — Remus perguntou em tom mais suave.

— Não. — A lareira voltou a ser acionada e Moody apareceu, ao mesmo tempo que a lareira ao lado se iluminou e King surgiu.

— O que é isso? Uma convenção de bruxos? — Denver falou secamente.

— Sirius, seu tom parecia mais preocupante do que a mensagem em si. — King disse preocupado.

— O que aprontou dessa vez, garoto? — Moody questionou mal-humorado.

— Preciso de ajuda, Greyback sequestrou Adam Boot. — Ele sussurrou e viu Remus empalidecer.

— Não! — Ele sussurrou segurando o braço de Sirius apavorado. — Onde? O que podemos fazer?

— Vir comigo ao Chalé e me ajudar a formular um plano... — Sirius fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. — Eu sei que ele me quer, assim, acredito que Adam ainda está vivo. Quando Greyback enviar sua mensagem, me deixarei cair em sua armadilha, mas, preciso de ajuda para tirar Adam vivo de lá.

— Ok. — King disse com expressão sombria. — Imagino que não quer que acionemos todo Departamento.

— King, eu o deixaria acionar o próprio Voldemort se isso me assegurasse que Adam estará a salvo, mas acredito que descrição é o melhor no momento. — Sirius disse angustiado.

— Eu concordo. — Moody disse seco. — Em casos de sequestro, cada movimento tem que ser calculado. Greyback tem todo o poder aqui e temos que agir com cautela ou perdemos o garoto antes mesmo de começar.

— Isso não é uma opção. — Sirius disse fortemente emocionado. — Preciso de ajuda, não importa o que aconteça comigo...

— Ei! — Denver falou duramente. — Ninguém aqui formulará plano algum que não envolva salvar vocês dois, Black, assim, se está pensando em algum tipo de auto sacrifício nobre, corte a besteira. Vamos fazer isso direito e acabar com esse psicopata. Entendeu?

Sirius a olhou nos olhos e acenou, mostrando sua gratidão e sentimentos que não poderia colocar em palavras.

— Obrigado. — Sirius disse e suspirou. — Os Boots estão desesperados, é melhor não os deixarmos esperando mais.

Sirius os ensinou a localização e um a um, eles viajaram pelo flu até o Chalé Boot.

Sr. Boot era o único na sala quando retornaram e os conduziu para o escritório, onde Falc escrevia uma carta, enquanto King, a coruja, aguardava.

— Serafina foi levar Ayana para a casa dos pais, em Oxford e também avisará a escola que não poderá ir trabalhar por causa de uma emergência familiar. — Ele disse quando entraram. — Eu estou escrevendo a minha secretária e sócio, para reprogramarem meus compromissos. Também precisamos avisar o Edgar, tínhamos uma reunião com ele, Sirius...

— Falc, está tudo bem. Eu escreverei a mensagem ao Edgar. — Sirius disse se aproximando da mesa.

— Não está tudo bem, Sirius! — Falc gritou zangado. — Meu filho foi sequestrado! Meu garotinho! Por aquele monstro!

Sirius parou desconcertado e acenou.

— Desculpe... não devia ter dito isso. — Ele se aproximou da mesa para escrever o bilhete. — Acredito que devemos agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo, não seria bom se a imprensa descobrisse sobre o sequestro.

— Não sabemos como Greyback reagiria a isso. — Remus disse pensativamente. — O melhor é manter isso entre nós.

— Precisamos formular um plano para quando a mensagem dele chegar. Precisamos estar prontos. — Disse Sirius ao terminar o bilhete e amarrar na outra pata de King.

— Você tem certeza que ele enviará uma mensagem, Sirius? — Sr. Boot questionou angustiado.

— Não, senhor, mas, é o que acredito que acontecerá. — Sirius disse. — Ele quer vingança e Greyback é conhecido por ser vingativo...

— Mas ele matou ou mordeu crianças antes para se vingar dos adultos que o enfureceram. — Falc disse e puxou os cabelos ansiosamente. — O que o faz pensar que meu filho... já não está morto?

— Eu só tenho minha intuição, Falc. — Sirius disse sincero. — E, precisamos trabalhar nos dois caminhos, acredito.

— Greyback não quer apenas vingança, ele quer tirar do caminho um adversário perigoso. — Remus disse inteligentemente. — Acredite, sei muito sobre aquele crápula, meu pai o pesquisou incansavelmente. Greyback se vingava nas crianças daqueles que não são um desafio ou perigo para ele, pois, antes de mais nada, Greyback é um caçador.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Sr. Boot perguntou confuso.

— Quer dizer que um lobo solitário caça sem ninguém para proteger suas costas, assim, ele tem sempre que identificar seus inimigos mais poderosos. — Remus explicou. — E, tirá-los do caminho rapidamente. Sirius não apenas o afrontou ou enfureceu, ele quase o matou. Naquela noite, Greyback deve ter sentido um profundo medo de morrer e isso o levou a iniciar uma caçada ao seu adversário. Mas, ele é um covarde, quando não conseguiu matar o Sirius ferido, procurou outra vantagem. Acreditem, ele está com medo do Sirius e por isso quer eliminá-lo, aposto que pretende matar Gun e T também, pois os dois consideraram aceitar a condição do Sirius.

— Claro! — Sirius disse. — Greyback os veria, líderes de matilhas fortes, como uma ameaça a ele e também os usaria como exemplos. Os matar e a mim, o tornaria mais temido e, assim, poderoso.

— Ok. — Falc disse, mas era claro que não acompanhara completamente o raciocínio. — E, como isso nos ajuda a trazer o meu filho para casa? Vivo!

— Eles disseram. — Denver disse secamente. — O plano de Greyback não é apenas matar o garoto para machucar o Sirius, até porque eles não são pai e filho. O plano é atrair o Sirius para uma armadilha e, assim, tirá-lo do caminho.

— Isso faz sentido. — Sr. Boot disse. — Se ele quisesse apenas se vingar do Sirius, teria ido atrás do Harry em Hogwarts.

— Sim, mas o Sirius se entregar não garante que Greyback não matará o Adam. — Falc protestou desesperado.

— E, é por isso que estamos aqui, garoto. — Disse Moody em tom incrivelmente gentil. — Para formular um plano para salvar o pirralho.

— Ok. — Falc disse olhando em volta e parecendo perceber quantas pessoas estavam no escritório. — Eu devo agradecer, então.

— Não precisa agradecer. — King disse. — Esse é o nosso dever, Falc, além disso, Greyback já esteve livre por muito tempo.

— Sim, na verdade, será um prazer caçá-lo. — Disse Denver com uma expressão feroz.

Falc apenas acenou e olhou em volta meio sufocado, pediu licença e subiu até seu quarto, entrou no banheiro e, se inclinando contra a parede, caiu em um choro convulsivo. O desespero e choque davam lugar a realidade fria do tempo que passava, a cada segundo, seu filho poderia estar sendo ferido ou morto e a equipe de caça que estava em seu escritório era apenas mais uma evidência dolorosa. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, lavou o rosto e voltou para o escritório tentando manter o mínimo de clareza.

No escritório, Remus falava tudo o que sabia sobre Greyback, repetia informações que quase todos sabiam, algumas eram inéditas e todos ouviam com atenção.

— Conhecer o inimigo é importante. — Disse Moody quando Serafina entrou no escritório apressadamente.

— Ayana me disse algo. — Ela falou sem se preocupar em cumprimentar qualquer um. — Ela me contou que no domingo, Adam lhe disse que as árvores estavam agitadas e lhe disseram para não voltar ao bosque.

— As árvores lhe disseram? — Moody perguntou confuso.

— Sim, Adam consegue conectar sua magia com a magia natural do bosque, das árvores. — Sirius disse. — Harry o ensinou e ele consegue entender o que a magia diz, não com palavras, mas, com sentimentos.

— O que mais ele disse? — Falc perguntou parado na porta.

— Ayana disse que não estava interessada e não o deixou falar mais que isso. — Serafina disse e seus olhos brilharam de dor. — Ela está arrasada acreditando que é culpa dela, que ela não o ouviu... Eu a deixei com meus pais, eles disseram que querem atualizações a cada duas horas ou viajarão de carro até aqui.

— Eu posso ir lhes informar. — Sr. Boot disse sentado em uma poltrona com expressão triste e cansada.

— O que estamos fazendo? Qual o plano? — Serafina disse olhando em volta.

— Remus estava nos falando tudo o que sabe sobre Greyback, o que é muita coisa. — Sirius disse.

— Acreditamos que Greyback enviará uma mensagem para atrair Sirius para uma armadilha. — Remus disse e refez seu raciocínio de antes, Serafina assentiu.

— Ok, isso até faz sentido, mas não podemos nos sentar aqui e ficar esperando uma mensagem que pode demorar horas, dias para chegar. — Disse ela com veemência. — Temos que sair e tentar encontrá-lo.

— Onde? — Denver questionou enquanto caminhava pensativamente pelo escritório. — Não fazemos ideia de onde eles podem estar e nossa inteligência diz que Greyback não tem laços, assim, não teríamos por onde começar.

— Podemos descobrir, perguntar aos outros lobisomens. — Serafina disse enérgica. — Ficarmos parados aqui sem fazer nada é que não podemos.

— Não estamos parados sem fazer nada, garota. — Moody disse suavemente. — Estamos aprendendo sobre o nosso inimigo, reunindo informações e formulando alguns planos iniciais. Se saíssemos loucamente por aí a cada vez que uma situação ruim se apresentasse, estaríamos todos mortos a essa altura.

— Então, devo me sentar e confiar que vocês salvarão o meu filho? — Serafina perguntou duramente.

— Exatamente. — Denver disse com bem menos gentileza que Moody. — Que escolha você tem?

Serafina parecia que ia responder asperamente, quando King falou lentamente com sua voz profunda.

— Serafina, não estamos tentando lhe dizer como agir ou não agir, apenas pedindo que confie em nós. Todos aqui, estamos empenhados em trazer o Adam para casa vivo, mas, para isso, precisamos agir com calma e formular um plano de ação. — Ele apontou para Remus. — Antes, precisamos repassar tudo o que aconteceu, recolher dados e, neste caso, Remus nos oferece uma visão única sobre Greyback. Também precisamos saber como e porque Adam foi sequestrado, tudo isso são dados que nos ajudarão a resgatá-lo.

Serafina parecia que não sabia o que dizer e apenas acenou, mesmo que no fundo a raiva a fizesse querer gritar com todos eles. Era o seu garotinho! Seu filho! Nenhum deles podia entender como ela se sentia! Como ousavam exigir calma e que ficasse parada sem procurar seu Adam!?

— Antes de continuarmos, quero trazer o Harry para a conversa. — Sirius disse.

— O que? — Moody e Serafina falaram quase ao mesmo tempo. — Porque quer o garoto aqui?

— Não aqui, apenas na discussão. — Sirius disse. — Ele livrou a cara de vocês dois nesta história da Câmara, ao matar a basilisco, salvar o aluno e deter Voldemort mais uma vez. Harry pode nos ajudar a formular um plano, e um dos bons.

— O garoto só fez tudo isso porque escondeu informações. — Moody resmungou irritado. — E, não soubemos nada sobre ser ele quem fez tudo isso, até onde o Dumbledore informou, um grupo de alunos e um professor resolveu tudo isso.

— E, qual grupo de alunos você acredita, poderia ter se juntado e feito todas essas coisas? — Sirius perguntou cinicamente.

— Isso não importa agora! — Sr. Boot disse em tom de comando, quando parecia que Moody ia discutir. — Temos que nos sentar naquela mesa e discutir como salvar o meu neto! E, precisamos de todos os melhores cérebros, assim, chame o Harry, Sirius.

Eles se sentaram à mesa e Sirius pegou o espelho.

Em Hogwarts, Harry estava treinando na Caverna dos Marotos. Agora que estava saudável, seu corpo respondia cada dia melhor e seu treino estava se fortalecendo. No dia anterior, ele passou um tempo com Joe, explicando sobre o seu corpo curado e como isso poderia impactar nos seus exercícios, para que ele se fortalecesse ainda mais. A intenção não era ganho de músculos e sim, o fortalecimento físico e ganho de musculatura magra. Harry insistiu que não queria ganhar muito peso em músculos e perder a vantagem da rapidez que vinha com sua leveza. Isso não apenas ao ajudava no quadribol, mas também mantinha seus inimigos com a enganosa ideia de que ele era fraco.

Sorrindo com malícia ante a ideia de ser subestimado, Harry observou Melrose dar outra volta na pista de corrida e seu sorriso se tornou uma careta. No fim, ele tinha que admirar a teimosia do garoto mais velho, pois, além dos exercícios exigidos a todo o time de quadribol da Ravenclaw, ninguém estava conversando com ele, mas, ainda assim, Melrose não desistiu de sua vaga. Harry achava que era só orgulho e teimosia, tinha esperança de que ele se cansaria e desistiria, mas Trevor disse que acreditava que Melrose, com seus preconceitos a parte, era muito determinada e gostava de ser parte do time, de jogar quadribol, de vencer e até dos exercícios, mesmo fingindo odiar. Como isso não era parte do plano, que Melrose começasse a gostar dos exercícios físicos, Harry teve que considerar que sua ideia foi um grande fracasso.

Suspirando, ele observou as meninas fazendo ginástica com uma música bem legal, assim como a Charlie lhes ensinou. Esperava que a professora voltasse logo, todos estavam ansiosos para as aulas de dança que foram prometidas para esse semestre. Seu olhar acompanhou a figura de Daphne, com mais curvas que as outras meninas, pois assim como Hermione, ela já tinha 13 anos e meio. Ela também era a melhor dançarina, apesar de Mandy ser quase tão boa. Então, ele olhou para a figura que mais se destacava, apesar de ser a mais pequena e magra de todas. Devia ser o cabelo, pensou distraidamente, ao olhar para seus cabelos flamejantes que estavam presos em uma trança grossa.

Então, uma vibração em sua perna o fez pular de susto, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo o que não devia. Olhando em volta, para ter certeza que ninguém o viu saltar como um sapo, Harry pegou o espelho e, discretamente, caminhou para o vestiário.

— Oi, Sirius. — Harry disse baixinho e sorrindo. —O que aconteceu? — Seu sorriso morreu ao ver sua palidez e machucado. — Você está ferido.

— Não é nada. Pode reunir os garotos e Flitwick? O mais rápido possível? — Ele pediu sem cumprimentos e desconsiderando o arranhão.

— Sim. — Harry pegou a mochila e sem se preocupar em tomar banho ou se trocar, deixou o vestiário. — Quem está em perigo?

— Adam. — A voz dele saiu meio engasgada e Harry sentiu o coração gelar de pavor.

— Vivo? — Harry perguntou, a palavra queimando em sua boca.

— Até onde sabemos. Greyback o levou. — Sirius respondeu e Harry acenou sem mais perguntas, isso era o suficiente.

— Me dê 5 minutos. — Harry respondeu e cortou a chamada. — Neville. — Ele parou ao lado da piscina e chamou o amigo baixo, mais urgentemente.

Neville percebeu, apenas pelo tom, que algo estava errado e se aproximou da borda da piscina rapidamente.

— Sim?

— Escritório do Flitwick, 5 minutos. — Harry disse sem se preocupar em dar explicações, seu amigo entenderia, pois, a última vez que estiveram naquele escritório, alguém estava em grande perigo.

Terry estava conversando com Michael, a discussão era Transfiguração, pois os dois gostavam da matéria e, sem Hermione, eles vinham disputando quem era o melhor da turma.

— Terry, temos que ir, Flitwick pediu para não nos atrasarmos. Lembra-se? — Harry disse com naturalidade, seu amigo apenas piscou uma vez antes de acenar.

— Verdade, perdi a noção do tempo. Pegarei minha mochila, acho que não dá mais tempo para tomar banho, certo? — Terry sondou.

— Nem para se trocar. — Harry disse com um sorriso sem graça. — Subirei na frente, espero você e o Neville na frente do escritório do professor.

Harry recebeu um aceno e depois subiu as para o quinto andar em passo ligeiro, mas não tão rápido que chamasse a atenção. Os corredores estavam mais vazios pelo horário, mas, ainda era possível encontrar algum professor ou monitor aqui ou ali. Assim que chegou ao escritório, Harry bateu na porta e aguardou, Flitwick a abriu sorridente, mas, quando viu a sua expressão, seu sorriso desapareceu.

— Bom dia, senhor. — Harry disse enquanto entrava sem esperar convite. — Terry e Neville devem chegar em instantes.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou em tom preocupado.

— Adam... — Harry parou por um segundo, engolindo em seco. — Adam foi sequestrado por Greyback.

— Oh! Minha nossa! — Flitwick levou a mão ao peito e empalideceu apavorado. — Serafina... Terry, ele já sabe?

— Não. — Harry pegou o espelho e colocou sobre a mesa. — Vamos acalmá-lo e depois retornamos a chamada do espelho, eles querem a nossa ajuda.

— Ok. — Flitwick começou a mover a varinha e o jogo de chá começou a trabalhar ao mesmo tempo que uma poção calmante flutuou de seus aposentos. — Apenas como precaução...

A batida na porta o interrompeu e, em alguns segundos, Terry e Neville estavam no escritório com expressões tensas.

— O que aconteceu dessa vez? — Terry perguntou exasperado.

— Adam foi sequestrado por Greyback. — Harry disse de uma vez e viu os amigos empalidecerem.

— É... o que? — Terry sussurrou apavorado. — Jesus Cristo! Adam! — Ele se moveu como se quisesse ir até o irmão e suas apernas bambearam. Neville o segurou e Harry parou na frente dele.

— Respire fundo. Você precisa se acalmar. — Ele disse com dureza.

— Adam... — Terry sussurrou e seu olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Harry... meu irmão...

— Acalme-se. Agora! — Harry usou todo o tom de comando que tinha e viu seu amigo titubear, respirar fundo e acenar ao se endireitar.

— Ok. Ok. — Ele disse com mais firmeza.

— Eles precisam de nós com a cabeça no jogo. — Harry disse firme. — Depois você desmorona, mas, se quer ajudar o Adam, preciso que respire fundo e mantenha a calma.

— Eu posso fazer isso. — Terry disse engolindo em seco e acenando a cabeça afirmativamente em ritmo constante. — Eu quero ajudar.

— Bom. — Harry disse e viu em seus olhos que ele estava mais firme. — Vou fazer a chamada. — Ele pegou o espelho e chamou o nome do Sirius, enquanto Flitwick olhava espantado para a poção calmante em sua mão e o chá que não foi necessário para acalmar o Terry. — Sirius, estamos todos aqui. Comece do início.

No Chalé, Sirius, pegou o espelho para chamar o Harry.

— Não estamos perdendo tempo? — Moody disse irritado. — São apenas três crianças, até esperarmos eles reagirem ao serem informados, se reunirem, pois devem estar dormindo a uma hora dessas, perderemos mais tempo. Não precisamos de três garotos de 12 anos com sono, podemos formar um plano entre nós mesmos.

— O três já estão acordados a muito tempo. — Sirius disse. — Devem estar treinando na Caverna, além disso, precisamos de todos os cérebros possíveis. Harry Potter.

Não precisou esperar mais do que alguns segundos antes que Harry atendesse com seu sorriso animado, olhos verdes brilhantes e cabelos bagunçados.

— Oi, Sirius. — Harry disse em tom baixo e agradável, mas seu sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos se tornaram atentos ao ver sua expressão. — O que aconteceu? Você está ferido.

— Não é nada. — Tinha se esquecido disso. — Pode reunir os garotos e Flitwick? O mais rápido possível? — Sirius pediu sem perder tempo com cumprimentos.

— Sim. — Harry respondeu e seu moveu rapidamente, Sirius pode ver que estava no vestiário da Caverna. — Quem está em perigo?

— Adam. — A voz dele saiu meio engasgada e Harry parou por um segundo, seu rosto perdendo a cor.

— Vivo? — Harry perguntou, a palavra saiu pesada.

— Até onde sabemos. Greyback o levou. — Sirius respondeu e Harry acenou.

— Me dê 5 minutos. — Disse ele antes de cortar a ligação sem fazer mais perguntas.

Sirius respirou e colocou o espelho sobre a mesa.

— Ok, não foi tão ruim. — Disse suavemente.

— O garoto é frio como gelo. — Moody disse com uma careta de apreciação. — Será um grande auror um dia.

— Enquanto os esperamos, seria bom providenciarmos chá e sanduíches. — Sr. Boot disse suavemente olhando para Serafina. — Acredito que ninguém tomou café da manhã e o dia promete ser longo.

— Não olhe para mim, não tenho condições de comer, muito menos cozinhar. — Disse Serafina friamente. — Cada um que vá a cozinha e se sirva se estiver com fome.

— Eu posso fazer isso. — Falc disse se levantando com a aquela expressão ausente de choque ainda presente.

Todos o olharam deixar o escritório com expressões preocupadas ou solidárias. Na cozinha, Falc acenou com a varinha de maneira ausente e distraída, os utensílios, comidas e louças começaram a flutuar sem uma direção específica, mas ele não percebeu.

— Pensei em vir te ajudar... — Remus entrou e parou ao ver tudo flutuando pela cozinha e Falc olhado para o vazio em expressão. — Falc, coloque tudo na mesa. — Ele disse gentilmente e Falc o olhou surpreso, pois não o vira entrar.

— Ok. — Ele acenou com a varinha e tudo pousou na mesa. — Não precisava vir ajudar, Remus, eu posso...

— Eu sei que pode. — Remus o interrompeu suavemente e o levou até a mesa. —Você faz os sanduíches, que eu farei o chá. Ok?

Falc apenas acenou e começou a preparar os sanduíches manualmente. Quando o chá ficou pronto, Remus veio ajudá-lo, pois só havia 2 sanduíches terminados, mais ou menos.

— Nós vamos encontrá-lo. — Remus disse gentilmente.

— Não vamos não. — Falc respondeu em tom ausente. — Meu filho já está morto, Remus e você sabe disso.

— Falc... — Remus parou sem saber o que dizer. — Greyback...

— Greyback é um monstro e você, melhor do que qualquer um aqui, sabe disso, Remus. — Falc disse encarando seus olhos castanhos. — Ele não resistirá, não importam os seus planos... quando estiver com meu filho e puder... Greyback não conseguirá se deter. Mesmo que o encontremos, não conseguiremos meu Adam de volta vivo. Estou tentando não pensar... — Falc ofegou meio sem ar. — Rezando para que Adam morra rápido e não sofra... Merlin! Meu menino! — Ele se inclinou soluçando de dor e desespero.

— Escute. — Remus o endireitou e sacudiu. — Escute! Até que encontremos o corpo dele com seu coração parado, não desistiremos! Entendeu!? Mesmo se a chance for remota, nos agarraremos a ela e iremos até o fim!

— Não posso... — Falc soluçou quebrado. — Não posso viver em um mundo sem meu garoto... não tenho forças...

— Não precisa. — Remus disse e o abraçou com força. — Eu lutarei por você. Ok? Eu vou substituí-lo e morrerei por Adam se for necessário. Você não precisa ser forte agora, Falc.

Quando voltaram para o escritório com a comida e o chá, Sirius repassava com o Harry e os outros, o sequestro de Adam.

— Ele aparatou. — Sirius encerrou. — Podemos ir vasculhar o resto do bosque, mas não acredito que ele ficaria por perto.

— Greyback deve ter muitos esconderijos, ele é experiente. — Disse King. — Sua inteligência descobriu alguma coisa sobre ele, enquanto investigava os lobisomens, Moody?

— Não conseguimos descobrir a localização de Gun ou T, cheirei mentiras aqui ou ali. — Moody explicou. — Quando se trata de Greyback e Egan, ninguém sabe de nada, verdadeiramente, e se mostram revoltados com a ideia de serem associados a esses dois.

— Não podemos pressioná-los, interrogá-los? — Serafina questionou tensa.

— Isso seria uma perda de tempo. — Harry disse do espelho.

— E, uma perigosa. — Acrescentou Flitwick. — Pois isso poderia chegar aos ouvidos de Greyback.

— Então o que fazemos!? — Exclamou Serafina impaciente e cheia de energia raivosa.

— Qual é o próximo passo de Greyback? — Harry disse. — Precisamos prever vários cenários e nos preparar para cada um deles.

— Acreditamos que sequestrar o Adam é uma armadilha, Harry. — Sirius disse. — Greyback quer me atrair para se vingar e me matar, acredito que enviará uma mensagem a qualquer momento.

— Ok. Isso é uma boa notícia. — Harry respondeu.

— Mas de onde veio essa crença? — Terry perguntou com voz calma. — Não podemos ficar adivinhando, precisamos de fatos concretos.

— Remus. — Sirius falou e seu amigo voltou a explicar tudo o que sabia sobre Greyback e sua forma de pensar.

— Ele não conseguirá se deter, Harry. — Disse Terry tenso quando Remus terminou sua análise do lobisomem. — Não precisamos de uma avaliação psiquiatra formal para entender que Greyback não conseguirá deixar de machucar ou matar o Adam. Isso o fará apressar o plano de atrair Sirius ou tentar, mesmo depois que meu irmão já estiver morto.

— Precisamos distraí-lo, então. — Harry disse pensativo.

— Como vamos distraí-lo se não fazemos ideia de onde ele está!? — Gritou Serafina furiosa.

— Um movimento em falso e ele pode se enfurecer. — Flitwick disse suavemente e ignorando a explosão de Serafina.

— Como chamar os aurores, por exemplo? — Neville sugeriu timidamente. — Todos os livros policias trouxas que li, o sequestrador deixa claro que se a família chamar a polícia, matará a vítima.

— Ok, mas, Greyback não tem como saber que Moody e King estão no Chalé. — Harry considerou, mas o silêncio na mesa o pegou de surpresa. — O que é isso?

— Lobisomens tem boa audição e olfato, Harry, provavelmente, Greyback tem sentidos ainda mais superiores pela maneira como aceita o seu lobo. — Remus apontou lentamente.

— Estamos muito longe das alas para que ele escute nossa conversa, mas, poderia sentir nosso cheiro. E, se tiver algum contato no Ministério, saberá que não aparecemos para trabalhar hoje... — Considerou King pensativo.

— Mas, vocês não justificaram suas ausências? — Harry perguntou tenso. — Não podem desaparecer os seus cheiros?

— Pretendemos enviar uma mensagem mais tarde, ainda é cedo... — King disse e sacou a varinha, Moody fez o mesmo. — Não tinha pensado sobre o cheiro.

— O melhor é vocês irem trabalhar, então. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Se ele tiver algum contato no Ministério, os verá agindo normalmente e acreditará que não os informei. Minha entrevista para o Profeta sai hoje e nela, deixo claro que não tenho uma boa relação com o Ministério.

— Podemos fazer isso e voltar mais tarde. — King concordou e Moody acenou positivamente.

— Sim, mas ainda temos tempo, só chegamos ao trabalho às 8 horas. — Moody explicou e olhou para o relógio, ainda não era 7 horas da manhã.

— Acho que a distração de ser a movimentação. — Harry disse. — Remus, ao em vez de interrogar ou pressionar os lobisomens, precisamos alertá-los. A palavra de que Greyback sequestrou uma criança deve se espalhar, assim como sua intenção de se vingar de Gun e Teagan. Avisamos da ameaça e eles se movimentarão para alertar diferentes matilhas do Reino Unido, para que se protejam e as crianças, principalmente.

— Claro! — Terry exclamou. — Se ele quer encontrar Gun e Teagan, provavelmente tentará ficar atento a uma possível localização.

— Espere, espere! — Moody disse. — Eu tenho homens observando as matilhas, se eles se moverem, talvez, eu consiga prender esses dois.

— E no que isso nos ajudará? — Harry perguntou irritado. — Nós precisamos de movimentações que causem distração e não de prisões, além disso, se Gun e T forem presos, Greyback pode se enfurecer por não conseguir sua vingança e descontar no Adam!

— Ok. Se Remus procurá-los, pode avisá-los e também pedir ajuda. — Sirius disse. — Deixando claro que não desconfiamos deles e que qualquer informação sobre Greyback ou Egan é bem-vinda. Tenha a sensação de que, se encontrássemos meu primo, poderíamos encontrar Greyback.

— Isso é bom, criaremos uma teia de espionagem e poderemos chegar a Greyback antes mesmo que ele marque um encontro. — Denver disse tensa.

— Os lobisomens são desconfiados demais e duvido que eles falem com qualquer um de nós, muito menos com um Lupim. Sem ofensa. — Moody disse secamente. — Mas, estou curioso sobre como você pode contatá-los, garoto.

— Da mesma maneira que eu os contatava em minhas missões secretas para a Ordem a mais de 11 anos, Alastor. — Remus respondeu seriamente. — Eu sou um lobisomem e tenho alguns bons amigos por aí.

Moody o encarou atentamente, depois passou o olhar pela mesa, não encontrando nenhuma expressão surpresa.

— Entendo. — Ele disse lentamente. — Albus disse que você usava os antigos contatos do seu pai e pensei que todos esses conhecimentos sobre o Greyback vinham do trabalho que ele fazia para o Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas.

— Bem, agora, você sabe a verdade. — Remus disse engolindo em seco. — Não é mais o tempo de manter segredos, temos que nos concentrar em salvar o Adam.

— Você sabia. — Afirmou Moody olhando para o King.

— Soube quando recebi o relatório final da ICW sobre o caso do Sirius. — King disse. — A informação é confidencial, assim, civis não foram informados e a orientação foi de não utilizarmos as informações para futuras investigações.

— A orientação veio de mim. — Denver disse severamente. — Algum problema com isso?

— Não. — Moody disse secamente. — Apenas, me pergunto como manteremos essa informação de Fudge neste momento. — Ele se levantou, bateu o cachado no chão em um som oco e olhou para King. — Acredito que nós dois devemos partir agora mesmo. Oficialmente não estivemos aqui e não ouvimos nada sobre esse sequestro. Sirius, quando e se der um depoimento, diga que recebeu um aviso de Greyback para não chamar os aurores.

King se levantou acenando seriamente e era possível ver a raiva em seus olhos, apesar do seu rosto se manter neutro.

— Vocês vão partir? — Serafina parecia chocada. — Não podem fazer isso! Precisamos de ajuda!

— Já partiríamos de qualquer forma para evitar suspeita. — King disse serenamente. — O melhor é que vocês formulem seus planos fora dos livros e sem relatórios oficiais.

— Se precisarem de varinhas para o momento do resgate, podem nos chamar, ajudaremos extraoficialmente. — Moody disse rabugento. — Mas, se assumirmos a investigação, teremos que seguir os protocolos e os relatórios não podem ser adulterados ou nós mentirmos para os nossos superiores.

— Se for por causa da minha condição, eu não me importo — Remus disse tenso. — Eu mantive segredo por muito tempo e tive uma longa vida de mentiras e falsa segurança. Como eu disse, a prioridade é salvar o Adam.

— Sim, e assim que apresentarmos nossos relatórios ao Scrimgeour e Fudge, eles nos mandarão te prender. — Moody disse duramente.

— Prender? — Remus se mostrou surpreso.

— Sim, pense por um momento. — Moody continuou. — Você escondeu todo esse tempo que é um lobisomem, tem uma casa, um emprego, duas coisas proibidas legalmente e, ao mesmo tempo, manteve contato com a comunidade lobisomem. Indiretamente, pode chegar a dois dos 4 lobisomens mais procurados no momento e Fudge poderia até alegar que você teve participação direta em toda aquela bagunça da Travessa.

— Mas, eu não os conheço ou sei onde eles estão, muito menos tenho qualquer culpa no que aconteceu naquela noite. — Protestou Remus confuso e indignado.

— Eles não acreditarão, Remus, tentarão tirar a informação de você a todo custo e depois o condenarão, mesmo com provas mínimas, apenas porque é um lobisomem. Aposto que Fudge o usará como exemplo do que acontece com lobisomens que se escondem e quebram as leis. — King disse chateado.

— E, se não conseguirmos prender os outros dois ou Egan e Greyback, você pagará o pato, garoto. — Moody disse. — Acredite, esse não é o melhor momento, politicamente falando, para sair da caverna e se revelar.

— Isso é um tremendo monte de merda de dragão. — Disse Harry e alguns acenaram concordando.

— O melhor é nos movermos normalmente em nosso dia e vocês formulem esse tal plano. — Moody disse e King concordou. — Quando tiverem um ponto de encontro, podemos ajudar com nossas varinhas, sem saber detalhes e não oficialmente.

— Apenas por fazermos isso, estamos cruzando algumas linhas perigosas. — King disse sombrio. — Estamos vinculados a contratos mágicos de trabalho que nos impedem de ir além disso. Lamento muito.

— Não, não. — Sirius se levantou e apertou a mão dos dois. — Não precisam se desculpar, nada disse é culpa de vocês. Na verdade, eu deveria ter me lembrado disso, pois sei como está a situação no Ministério, mas estava tão ansioso por ajuda que... — Ele suspirou. — E, depois disso, minha entrevista no Profeta se torna ainda mais importante e verdadeira. Acredito que vocês devem ir para a Ministério, pois imagino que Fudge estará soltando fogo pelas orelhas de fúria.

— Bem...

— Moody, antes de ir... — A voz do Harry soou do espelho com certa dureza e ouviu-se alguma movimentação. — Você precisa recolher os seus homens e impedi-los de prender Gun e T.

— Eu não preciso nada, garoto! Não recebo ordens suas! — Moody disse zangado. — Meus homens estão fazendo os seus trabalhos e não tenho autorização do meu Chefe para impedi-los de prender ninguém.

— Bem, se for o nível de trabalho que eles faziam aqui em Hogwarts, dificilmente devemos nos preocupar, então. — Harry provocou sarcasticamente.

— Escute aqui, garoto! — Moody se aproximou do espelho. — Não se sinta o maioral por ter escondido informações e descumprido a lei! E, agradeça a dona sorte por estar vivo!

— Rá, rá. — Harry disse ironicamente. — O senhor é que deveria agradecer por ainda ter uma perna se o nível de aurores que cobrem as suas costas são iguais aos que estavam aqui, perseguindo o Hagrid para cima e para baixo! Pode ir lá agora mesmo e avisar aos seus garotos inúteis que os lobisomens irão se movimentar e não esqueça de lhes ensinar como fazer uma investigação decente porque, mesmo se a verdade caísse em seus colos, eles não a compreenderiam!

— Seu... — Moody parecia sem palavras ao encarar o rosto atrevido e desafiador do Harry pelo espelho. — Pois farei isso mesmo! E, aposto que os meus homens encontrarão uma pista de Greyback muito antes que vocês possam formular um plano de resgate!

Depois de falar, ele deixou o escritório claudicante e seguiu furiosamente para a sala de estar, fingindo não perceber que Flitwick estava na sala, sob uma capa de invisibilidade. O pequeno professor, silenciosamente, enviou um feitiço de rastreamento que acertou seu casaco, mas, Moody continuou sem revelar que percebeu o plano do garoto. Por que falar se, afinal, era um bom plano? Então, ele entrou na lareira e partiu para o Ministério, tinha muito trabalho pela frente.

No escritório, Flitwick esperou em silêncio até King se despedir e deixar o Chalé antes de tirar a capa.

— Consegui, Harry, mas, desconfio que seu olho mágico podia me ver claramente. — Flitwick enquanto todos pulavam de susto ao vê-lo.

— Eu já imaginava e ele é esperto o suficiente para perceber o meu jogo. — Harry disse serenamente.

— O que é isso? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Se vamos enviar o Remus para alertá-los de Greyback e seus planos contra Gun e T, podemos também avisá-los sobre os aurores. — Disse Harry. — Isso os fará confiarem mais em nós e, quem sabe, estarão mais dispostos a nos ajudar.

— Eu coloquei um feitiço de localização em Moody, assim, poderemos descobrir onde está colocado cada um dos seus homens. — Flitwick disse olhando para Remus. — Acredito que precisamos apenas mostrar a presença de alguns e ajudar os lobisomens a se desviarem deles quando se movimentarem.

— Mas, não precisamos seguir o Moody? — Remus disse se levantando apressadamente.

— Não, tenho controle sobre o meu feitiço e consigo localizar onde a magia do Moody esteve em um quadrante específico. — Flitwick disse e, acenando com a varinha, ela se moveu e apontou para a cadeira onde o auror esteve sentado.

— E, Moody permitiu isso? — Sr. Boot perguntou surpreso.

— Ele está furioso que seus homens não conseguiram ser mais do que uma piada aqui em Hogwarts. — Harry disse. — Resolvi arriscar que ele iria querer ajudar de alguma maneira para compensar o fiasco e, nos dar a localização de seus homens para que consigamos movimentar os lobisomens sem que Gun e T sejam presos, é sua maneira de fazer isso.

— Mas, ele não poderia fazer oficialmente, nos levar até lá ou retirar os seus homens, no entanto, fingir que não me viu sob a capa, me parece uma linha justa. — Flitwick disse.

— E, isso nos dá a distração que precisamos. — Remus disse animado. — Se partirmos agora, poderemos avisar meus amigos e, se Greyback tem algum olheiro observando as matilhas, poderá se afastar de Adam por algumas horas.

— Não deveríamos tentar caçá-lo e pegá-lo quando ele estiver observando as movimentações dos lobisomens? — Serafina questionou ansiosa.

— Muito arriscado. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Se ele perceber a armadilha e fugir, não sabemos o que ele faria com Adam.

— Além disso, pegá-lo assim seria um risco enorme para o Adam, pois Greyback pode se recusar a dar a localização dele. — Terry disse pelo espelho. — Na verdade, seu sadismo o faria ter muita satisfação em nos ver desesperados de preocupação por não sabermos onde ou em que condições o Adam está.

— Nosso melhor movimento será quando Greyback enviar sua mensagem para o Sirius. — Harry disse. — Quando isso acontecer...

— Se acontecer. — Serafina disse duramente. — Estamos adivinhando que ele tentará atrair o Sirius para uma armadilha, mesmo que seja uma suposição forte, ainda não temos certeza.

— Precisamos trabalhar com o que temos, mamãe. — Terry disse com voz calma. — A verdade é que não temos como encontrá-los, não dá para revirar todo o país ou todas as suas florestas.

— Mas... e se ele não enviar uma mensagem? — Serafina perguntou com voz sufocada.

— Se ele não tivesse essa intenção, Adam já estaria morto. — Harry disse duramente. — Greyback não teria porque sequestrá-lo, poderia tê-lo matado no bosque e deixado o corpo para vocês encontrarem. Seria um recado bem forte para Sirius...

— Que recado? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Não se meta comigo, olha o que acontece quando você faz isso. — Harry respondeu. — Mas, Remus está certo, ele sabe que você é poderoso, Sirius e que viria atrás dele, assim, apenas um aviso não é suficiente, Greyback quer eliminar o outro caçador. — Harry fez uma pausa enquanto todos refletiam. — A única outra possibilidade é que ele pretende morder o Adam, mas, faltam 9 dias para a lua cheia e Greyback não conseguiria aguentar tanto tempo.

— Assim, a tendência é que ele não demore muito para o próximo passo. — Neville apontou. — Principalmente se os lobisomens se movimentarem, Greyback pode temer que eles se organizem contra ele ou que escondam e protejam Gun e T ainda mais.

— Isso o deixará acuado, confuso sobre o que está acontecendo. — Remus disse ansioso. — Vocês estão certos, quando nos movermos até os lobisomens, precisamos nos preparar para o encontro entre ele e Sirius.

— Como faremos isso? — Sr. Boot disse. — Como resgataremos Adam? Porque, aposto que seu plano é matar o Adam na frente do Sirius.

— Com certeza. — Terry disse. — Seu nível de psicopatia narcísica sádica o fará sentir prazer em punir o Sirius, machucar o Adam será um instrumento de vingança e satisfação. Como um jogo que ele tem que vencer e se divertir enquanto joga.

— Como revertemos isso? Como viramos esse jogo? — Flitwick questionou pensativo e o silêncio se prolongou por alguns instantes.

— Jogo... tem a ver com poder. — Harry disse. — É por isso que ele quer eliminar o Sirius, Gun, T, para continuar o mais poderoso nesse jogo que existe em sua mente. Aposto que ele não teme o Ministério, que não o capturou por décadas, ou os comensais da morte que lutaram ao seu lado por ordem de Voldemort, apesar de desprezá-lo. Seu movimento de sequestrar o Adam é uma maneira de voltar a se sentir poderoso, de firmar em sua mente a certeza de que ele é invencível. Porque pensar o contrário, sentir medo, ficar acuado, o faz fraco, pequeno e isso não é uma opção.

— Sim. — Terry pegou o fio de pensamento do Harry. — Por isso que ele gosta de matar, porque se sente poderoso quando os vê a sua mercê, sob o seu controle, com medo, frágeis.

— Isso deve fazê-lo se sentir forte e poderoso. — Neville acrescentou angustiado. — Ao sentir o cheiro do medo...

— Cheiro! — Harry exclamou e riu animado. — Isso! Isso!

— Você já sabe o que fazer. — Disse Terry aliviado.

— Sim! — Harry encarou o Remus e o Sirius com seus olhos brilhando. — Precisamos de mais espelhos e de Tonks, vamos dar o que o Greyback quer. Poder.

— O que? — Sirius, Remus e Serafina perguntaram confusos.

— Vassouras! — Harry exclamou sem lhes responder. — Precisamos de vassouras para todos! Professor!

— Sim, Harry? — Flitwick subiu na cadeira para poder ser visto pelo Harry.

— Precisamos de seus encantos de ausência de cheiros, mas, mais importante, precisamos de cheiros falsos. Isso é possível? — Harry perguntou ansioso.

— Hum... engenhoso, Harry, muito engenhoso. — Flitwick disse pensativo. — É possível sim, claro.

— Eu fico na equipe de voo. — Denver disse pegando uma papel e pergaminho. — Precisamos de um terrestre para tirar o alvo um e dois.

— Não, o alvo dois terá que sair por voo também se estiver ferido. — Harry disse rapidamente. — Precisamos de uma terceira equipe surpresa que elimine Greyback.

— Eu quero essa satisfação. — Denver disse. — Precisaremos de mais varinhas, Moody e King terão que voltar.

— Se acrescentarmos Tonks e o elemento surpresa, teremos uma boa equipe se coordenarmos bem. — Harry disse. — Sugiro que Denver assuma a liderança das equipes, ela tem mais experiência.

— O que está pensando para o resgate principal? — Denver escreveu mais alguns pontos em seu pergaminho, desenhando um diagrama de resgate.

— Tem que ser o mais forte e rápido com as pernas, pois o movimento pode se tornar terrestre por uma questão de tempo. — Harry disse.

— Boa ideia. — Disse Flitwick. — Provavelmente estaremos com o tempo apertado, mesmo se coordenarmos com precisão.

— Do que diabos estão falando!? — Serafina gritou de olhos arregalados.

— Será que vocês poderiam ser mais claros? — Sirius disse e os outros acenaram com expressões confusas.

— Mas, nós acabamos de explicar todo o plano! — Harry disse indignado. — O que não ficou claro?


	76. Um longo, longo dia

Nota do Autor

Olá! Espero que gostem desse capítulo, um dos meus preferidos e que me contem do que gostaram!  
Desejo que todos estejam seguros e saudáveis, persistam e não se deixem levar por falsos lideres.  
Esta semana, com tudo o que vem acontecendo em nosso país, não pude deixar de colocar um pequena menção ao perigo que enfrentamos com a possibilidade do fim da nossa democracia. Aqueles que descobrirem e entenderem qual cena, me contem sobre isso.  
REVISEM, POR FAVOR!  
Até mais, Tania

Capítulo 75

Neville caminhou apressadamente pelo corredor depois de sair da aula de Transfiguração. Felizmente, a Prof.ª McGonnagall não passara nada novo e complicado hoje ou ele se mostraria ainda mais abismal do que quando usava a antiga varinha do seu pai, dado o nível de distração nervosa em que ele estava.

Depois que Harry, Denver e Flitwick explicaram o plano de resgate e eles entenderam a simplicidade e brilhantismo do mesmo, a primeira parte das ideias foram colocadas em movimento. Flitwick retornou a Hogwarts e foi até o diretor informar que precisaria se ausentar de Hogwarts inesperadamente por uma emergência familiar. O diretor não fizera perguntas, felizmente, por puro choque, segundo Flitwick, afinal, não era sempre que a sua família goblin era mencionada.

Depois disso, o professor de Feitiços retornou ao Chalé e partiu com Remus para encontrar os lobisomens. Como Terry e Harry tinham aulas diferentes, puderam ficar no escritório do professor discutindo os detalhes do plano com Denver e Sirius, pois suas primeiras aulas da manhã eram Feitiços, que foram canceladas, obviamente. Neville teve que ir para as suas aulas porque todos concordaram que a ausência inesperada do Flitwick já chamaria a atenção o suficiente. Seus amigos também consideraram mais inteligente irem para o quarto do Harry, afinal, seria estranho se fossem pegos no escritório do Flitwick quando o professor estava ausente. Agora, com suas aulas de Feitiços canceladas, Neville se encontraria com eles e se manteria atento ao espelho e a possível chegado da mensagem de Greyback, enquanto seus amigos compareciam a aula de Herbologia.

— Acho que a Leda Pig não entendeu a mensagem do diretor de que a aulas de Feitiços foram canceladas. — Uma voz debochada soou pelo corredor do quarto andar, que levava a sala de aula de Feitiços.

Neville hesitou na escada ao ouvir o nome conhecido. Poderia ser?

— O que você está resmungando, Pig? — Outra voz perguntou e fez um som de porco roncando, o que provocou risos altos.

Neville entrou no corredor pensando no que fazer, pois tinha certeza que essa menina, Leda, era a menina do mapa, que Riddle escolheu para entregar o diário naquele dia. Harry e ele conversaram sobre encontrá-la e entender porque se tornou alvo de Riddle, talvez, ela estivesse com algum problema, solitária e precisasse de amigos. No entanto, a semana passou voando e, agora, Harry não estava aqui para ajudá-lo a pensar em uma maneira de auxiliar a garota, que parecia estar com sérios problemas.

— Me deixa em paz! — Uma voz frágil e meio desesperada chegou até Neville, que se endireitou determinado.

Harry sempre disse que todos tinham que tomar a iniciativa e resolver os problemas por si mesmos. Essa era a sua chance e ele não ficaria de braços cruzados enquanto a menina estava sendo maltratada!

— Já lhe disse para não me responder assim, Pig Pilnner! Você se esqueceu quem eu sou? — Uma voz arrogante e maliciosa soou.

— Desculpe... apenas, me deixa sozinha, por favor. — A voz embargada soou tristemente.

— Ah, agora está melhor. Tem que se lembrar do seu lugar e como se dirigir aos seus superiores, Pig Pig. — Disse a voz arrogantemente debochada.

Neville finalmente chegou a sala de aula de Feitiços, que estava com a porta aberta, e viu três garotos cercando uma menina sentada em uma das primeiras carteiras. Seu material escolar fora jogado ao chão e a menina mantinha a cabeça baixa e encarava a mesa com expressão desesperada. Neville não precisou observar muito para entender que os meninos a perseguiam por causa do seu peso e sentiu a raiva tomá-lo. Respirando fundo para se acalmar, decidiu usar a estratégia do cordeiro em pele de lobo... não, do lobo em pele de cordeiro ou seria... Confuso, Neville entrou na sala com uma expressão tímida e inofensiva.

— Tudo bem por aqui? — Ele perguntou com voz suave e atraiu todos os olhos da sala sobre si. Engolindo em seco, Neville se concentrou na garota. — Oi, Leda, como está?

A menina o encarou com olhos arregalados e confusos, enquanto o garoto mais alto, de ombros largos e cabelos loiros se adiantou um passo. Porque tinha que ser sempre os loiros? E, andando em trios, pensou Neville exasperado.

— Isso não é da sua conta, Longbottom, se manda daqui. — Ele disse em tom de ordem e lhe deu as costas convicto que seria obedecido.

— Hum, tem certeza disso? — Neville perguntou ainda em tom suave. — Porque, tenho a impressão de que a Leda pode pensar diferente. Aposto que se eu lhe perguntar, ela me dirá que é da minha conta sim. Na verdade. — Ele andou mais à frente na sala, inofensivamente. — Deveria ser da conta de toda a escola quando alguém maltrata outra pessoa sem lhe dar a chance de se defender, sabe. Porque é isso que vocês estão fazendo, certo? Agindo covardemente, três contra um, e maltratando uma garota que está apenas tentando estudar em paz.

O garoto loiro o encarou surpreso e se aproximou em toda a sua altura tentando intimidá-lo, mas, não sacou a varinha, pois não via o Neville como um perigo real.

— O que quer, Longzinha? Que maltratemos você no lugar da Pig gorda? — Ele perguntou debochado. — Pensei que por ser amigo do Potter, fosse mais inteligente.

— Ora, mas, eu sou. — Neville disse e sorriu gostando da sensação de enfrentar o idiota covarde. — Não que vocês saberiam a diferença entre ser inteligente e corajoso. Loiros, trios, músculos, líder purista que se considera superior ao resto da escola, acho que deve ter tipos como vocês em todos os anos e casas, eu suponho.

— Acho que o tampinha aqui, está querendo levar uma surra. — Disse o loiro com expressão irritada. — Se manda, se não quiser que te enviemos para a enfermaria, Longzinha.

— Devíamos lhe bater por atrapalhar a nossa diversão, Kit. — Disse um dos outros garotos.

— É, e por ser tão atrevido. — Acrescentou o terceiro com expressão rabugenta. — Ele deve aprender o seu lugar.

— Eu tenho uma proposta diferente. — Neville deu um passo para traz e se preparou. — Minha amiga Leda e eu sairemos daqui tranquilamente, com seus materiais escolares recolhidos por quem os jogou no chão e vocês não terminarão suas manhãs caídos e olhando para o teto.

O loiro riu grosseiramente e olhou para seus amigos, que riram divertidamente. Sua desatenção era o que Neville precisava para sacar a varinha e apontar para o seu peito.

— Vocês acreditam nesse...

— _Petrificus Totalus_. — Disse ele firmemente e observou o garoto loiro cair no chão como uma estátua. — Entenderei o seu riso como um não. _Petrificus Totalus. Petrificus Totalus._ — Rapidamente, Neville petrificou os outros dois, que olhavam surpresos e abobalhados para o amigo e líder no chão, sem a mínima iniciativa de sacarem suas varinhas.

— Eu fiz uma oferta justa. — Neville disse passando por cima das estátuas que encaravam o teto com olhares chocados e furiosos. — E, ainda fui muito gentil, pois vocês não mereciam uma chance, já que são três idiotas covardes fazendo bullying.

Leda ainda o encarava e aos três garotos petrificados sem acreditar no que via. Neville se abaixou e começou a recolher os livros, penas e pergaminhos da garota e colocar em sua mesa.

— Aqui está tudo, Leda. — Ele disse suavemente. — Porque não deixamos as três estátuas curtindo suas manhãs e vamos para a biblioteca? Aposto que não tem muita gente neste horário e você poderia estudar com mais tranquilidade.

Leda acenou timidamente e, se levantando, guardou suas coisas em sua mochila e caminhou lentamente na direção da porta se desviando uma grande distância das estátuas.

— Você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade de se vingar deles. — Sugeriu Neville, mas ela acenou negativamente, parecendo assustada.

— Eles transformariam a minha vida em um inferno... mais do que já fazem, se eu... — Leda sussurrou como se não quisesse ser ouvida.

— Bem, então, não pode ficar pior, não é? — Neville disse e subindo em cima de um dos garotos, propositalmente e com todo o seu peso, pisou em suas bolas duras, sabendo que quando o feitiço desgastasse, ele sentiria toda a dor. — Se eles já fazem o pior, tudo o que nos resta é mostrar a eles... — Neville subiu nas bolas do outro garoto. — O que acontecerá se continuarem a te atormentar.

Neville pegou sua varinha e conjurou água, molhando suas roupas e, depois, pisou nas bolas do loiro, Kit.

— Kit, nome de rato. — Ele disse e saltou pulando no estômago da estátua Kit. — Imagine se, ao em vez de água, eu usasse fogo ou aranhas... Eu conheço umas aranhas bem grandes, juro. — Neville riu divertido. — Aqui, vamos cuidar desses cabelos loiros sem graça, Leda. — Ele apontou para os cabelos e, com sua varinha, começou a picotá-los, mas, Leda, meio assustada, não se aproximou. — Hum... acho que me empolguei... — Neville foi até as janelas e as abriu, deixando o frio entrar na sala. — Um pouco de ar fresco para vocês, não quero que sufoquem, afinal. Acho que agora podemos ir, Leda, meus amigos estão me esperando... — Neville deu a volta e olhou mais uma vez para os garotos estátuas carecas, molhados e de bolas programadas para causarem insuportável dor em algumas horas. — Só um aviso justo, pois sou uma cara legal e tal. Se o Harry tivesse lhes encontrado maltratando a Leda ou qualquer um, na verdade, ele faria muito pior e vocês provavelmente acabariam na enfermaria, onde nem seus pais os reconheceriam. Também quero lhes dizer que os gêmeos Weasleys são dois dos meus melhores amigos e podem desaparecer com vocês sem deixar vestígios. A partir de hoje, Leda também é amiga de Harry Potter e dos gêmeos, assim, se chegarem perto dela... Bem, tenho pena de vocês se não tiverem cérebro para entender a sorte que tiveram hoje ao me encontrarem. Na verdade, espero que no futuro, vocês me agradeçam. — Neville saiu para o corredor e Leda o seguiu com os olhos esbugalhados. — Ah, e isso vale para todos os outros alunos. A partir de agora, Hogwarts não terá bullying e, se eu tiver que avisá-los de novo, lhes apresentarei a Aragogue, a acromântula de estimação do Hagrid. — Neville fechou a porta da sala e suspirou. — Vamos lhes dar privacidade para refletirem sobre seus erros, certo?

Eles caminharam na direção das escadas com Leda o encarando ainda abobalhada.

— Isso foi divertido, certo? Aposto que o Harry se sente assim quando luta com o...

— Você é louco? — Leda perguntou subitamente, depois arregalou os olhos e recuou contra a parede como se temesse sua reação.

Neville riu divertido e ignorou o seu movimento defensivo ou expressão ansiosa.

— Não, apenas não gosto de idiotas covardes. — Ele deu de ombros. — Talvez, eu tenha exagerado, mas fiquei com muita raiva com o que eles faziam, Leda.

— Como sabe o meu nome? — Ela sussurrou confusa.

— Eles disseram bem alto, deu para ouvir pelo corredor. — Neville respondeu.

— Oh! — Leda hesitou antes de começar a descer as escadas. — Eles estarão muito zangados, Long...

— Neville. Me chame de Neville. — Ele disse enquanto a seguia, percebendo que precisava tentar se aproximar dela, para ajudá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado com sua vigília do espelho. — Não se preocupe comigo, Leda, posso me cuidar e tenho bons amigos que cobrem as minhas costas. O mais importante é impedir que eles voltem a te atormentar.

— Porque você se importa? — Ela perguntou e depois abaixou a cabeça, novamente receosa.

— Porque sou uma boa pessoa e se importar faz parte de ser bom e gentil. — Neville respondeu dando de ombros, porque não acreditava estar fazendo nada demais.

— Muitas pessoas boas não se importam. — Leda disse olhando para o chão quando entraram no corredor da biblioteca.

— Bem, talvez, seja porque eu também já sofri bullying. — Neville disse pensativo. — Eu pensei até em ir embora e desistir de Hogwarts.

O olhar incrédulo de Leda revelou que ela também já tinha pensado nisso.

— Quem... — Ela desistiu de perguntar e voltou a olhar para o chão.

— Malfoy e seus amigos. — Neville suspirou. — Eles me atormentaram por causa do meu peso, minha memória ruim e minha magia fraca.

— Mas, você não é gordo e tem uma magia forte. — Protestou ela parecendo não acreditar.

— Isso porque eu emagreci, você não deve se lembrar de mim no ano passado. — Neville disse. — Eu comecei a me exercitar e comer mais saudável, além disso, troquei a minha varinha antiga por uma nova que pertence a mim... — Ele mostrou sua varinha com carinho. — Minha avó me obrigava a usar a varinha do meu pai e isso foi péssimo, além de me fazer acreditar que eu era um aborto.

— Eu tenho uma varinha minha, mas, não sou muito boa com ela... quer dizer, em Feitiços, eu não sou tão ruim, por isso estava na sala do professor, queria treinar um pouco antes da aula da tarde... Não sabia que tinha sido cancelada... — Leda falou meio gaguejante. — E, a professora Charlie prometeu me ajudar a emagrecer... treinaríamos longe de todo mundo, assim ninguém zombaria de mim, mas...

Leda falou tudo muito rápido e entrecortado, Neville apenas acenou imaginando o que poderia fazer para ajudá-la.

— Bem, mesmo com a minha nova varinha, eu preciso treinar muito e acho que nunca serei bom em Transfiguração, o que deixa a minha avó bem decepcionada. — Ele disse meio chateado. — E, sobre treinar fisicamente, porque não vem bem cedo? Meus amigos e eu começamos às 6 da manhã, todos os dias e prometo que ninguém vai zombar de você. — Leda pareceu hesitante, receosa e Neville acrescentou rapidamente. — Pelo menos até a Charlie voltar, Joe estará lá e poderá ajudar também.

Leda não respondeu e Neville decidiu não pressionar. Eles chegaram a biblioteca e Neville identificou uma mesa segura para deixar sua nova amiga.

— Ei, Ginny, podemos nos sentar com vocês?

— Claro, Neville. — Ginny respondeu sorrindo para os dois, apesar de seus olhos encararem Leda com seriedade.

— Esta é uma amiga, Leda Pilnner, estávamos falando sobre os treinos na Caverna. — Neville introduziu ao se sentar. — Leda, esta é a Ginny Weasley, Abla Faraji e Demelza Robins. Ginny treina conosco pela manhã, todos os dias.

— Porque? Você é tão magra... — Leda perguntou abruptamente e depois olhou para a mesa receosa. — Desculpa...

— Oh, não precisa se desculpar, Leda. — Ginny disse sorrindo. — As meninas aqui, já me chamaram de insana, mas, eu treino para ficar mais forte, sabe. Quero ter força física e muscular para jogar quadribol ou bater em qualquer garoto estúpido que tentar se meter comigo.

— Bem, o que posso fazer se acho a ideia de acordar às 5 horas da manhã para fazer exercícios físicos, uma tremenda insanidade? Principalmente por um motivo tão tolo como quadribol. — Disse Abla divertida e exasperada.

— Eu discordo só da parte do quadribol ser tolo, Abla, e acrescento que aqui não tem meninos estúpidos que se meteriam com as meninas assim. — Demelza, que gostava muito de quadribol, opinou. — Estamos em uma escola, afinal.

— Você está errada. — Leda disse a encarando. — Tem muitos meninos estúpidos aqui em Hogwarts.

— Bem... — Demelza hesitou desconcertada. — Sim, mas, o que quero dizer, é que nenhum deles tentaria atacar uma menina, portanto, a Ginny não tem porque aprender a se defender.

— Bem, eu concordo com a Leda. — Neville disse e a observou arregalar os olhos de surpresa. — Nunca podemos ter certeza, Voldemort estudou aqui um dia e aposto que ninguém imaginou que ele seria o que foi.

— Isso é meio sinistro, Neville. — Disse Abla brincalhona.

— Não importa se existe ou não meninos maus aqui, o fato é que quero aprender a me defender. — Ginny disse com determinação. — Harry disse que preciso ganhar força muscular antes de aprender a lutar e, depois, se algum garoto tentar alguma coisa, chuto as bolas deles.

Ginny tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos e deu uma piscadela para Leda que bufou e depois tossiu tentando disfarçar a vontade de rir.

— Eu sou bom nisso, chutar bolas, quero dizer. — Neville disse e, enquanto as três meninas do primeiro ano riam, ele se levantou. — Não estou vendo o Terry e o Harry aqui, acabei de me lembrar que combinei de me encontrar com eles em outro lugar. Nos vemos depois, garotas.

Ele acenou e deixou a biblioteca apressado, mas Ginny o alcançou no corredor.

— Neville, algo aconteceu? — Ela perguntou perceptiva.

— O que? Não, apenas estou com pressa para encontrar...

— O meninos estão na aula de Herbologia agora. — Ginny disse. — Eu sempre cumprimento os dois quando deixo as estufas, depois das minhas próprias aulas. E, você está estranho e a garota... — Sua voz caiu em um sussurro. — É ela, certo?

— Sim. — Neville disse e nada mais precisou ser explicado. — Eu a encontrei sendo atormentada por uns alunos do quinto ano da Hufflepuff e lhes dei uma lição, mas, ela não precisa de heróis, Ginny, acredito que Leda precise de amigos.

— Pode deixar, eu posso ajudar com isso. — Ginny falou com voz suave. — Harry está encrencado, não é?

— Não, mas, temos um grande problema e não posso lhe contar... — Neville suspirou ao ver sua expressão feroz e meio magoada. — Não é uma questão de confiança, apenas, precisamos agir como se nada estivesse acontecendo e, agora, não tenho tempo para lhe explicar nada. Prometo que depois, o Harry ou eu...

— Tudo bem, entendi. — Ginny disse compreendendo a situação. — Apenas, se eu puder ajudar...

— Se você ajudar a Leda, já será incrível, Ginny, porque, neste momento, eu não posso lhe dedicar o tempo que ela merece e precisa. — Neville disse e, apressadamente, se afastou. — Cuide dela.

— Combinado. — Ginny acenou e voltou para a biblioteca para cumprir a sua parte da missão e, tão importante, ganhar uma nova amiga.

Neville encontrou o quarto do Harry vazio e pegou o espelho que estava deligado.

— Sirius Black. — A imagem do rosto do Sr. Boot apareceu e ele lhe sorriu carinhosamente.

— Você quase não me pega, acabei de retornar de Oxford. — Ele disse suavemente.

— Onde está todo mundo? — Neville perguntou.

— Sirius está providenciando as vassouras e espelhos, Denver precisou ir para a ICW justificar a sua ausência e chamar a Tonks oficialmente para um "projeto", assim, ela pode deixar o treinamento dos aurores no Ministério. Acredito que ela tentará obter alguma inteligência sobre Moody e King, ainda que desconfio que os dois estarão muito ocupados depois do que os seus Chefes leram no Profeta esta manhã.

— Sim. Sirius não foi sutil, certo? — Neville disse levemente divertido. — Nenhuma mensagem?

— Não, mas, ainda é cedo e se o nosso plano está dando certo, Greyback deverá estar observando os lobisomens agora. Precisamos ser pacientes. — Ele disse serenamente e Neville acenou, admirando a sua calma e lucidez.

O plano começou com Remus e Flitwick aparatando onde o grupo dos lobisomens mais velhos viviam. Eles caminharam pela floresta até que Remus se deteve em uma árvore, onde tinha um cachecol vermelho amarrado.

— Isso quer dizer que continuam por aqui. — Remus disse. — Se tivessem partido, teriam levado o cachecol.

— Como os encontraríamos, então? — Flitwick perguntou curioso quando continuaram a caminhada.

— Eles não vão muito longe ou têm muitos pontos diferentes para acamparem nesta época, pois, no inverno, preferem ficar mais ao sul. — Remus disse e assoviou em um tom cantante específico, sinalizando ser um amigo. A resposta veio imediatamente, sinalizando que era seguro se aproximar do acampamento. — Vamos, o acampamento está livre.

Em poucos minutos, depois de um trote apressado, eles chegaram até uma pequena clareira onde várias barracas estavam montadas. Uma fogueira no meio e o cheiro de carne, mostrava que alguém tinha caçado e preparava o café da manhã.

— Remus! — Theo Goldman se aproximou ansioso. — Não o esperávamos!

— Olá, Theo. — Remus sorriu gentilmente ao lhe apertar a mão estendida.

Os outros lobisomens do grupo se aproximaram, alguns deixaram suas barracas curiosos ou preocupados.

— Ainda não falamos com toda a comunidade, Remus. — Simon disse um pouco rabugento. — Precisamos de mais tempo antes de termos uma resposta.

— Simon! — Alice protestou chateada. — Remus pode nos visitar sempre que quiser, não apenas por respostas... Oh! Filius! — Ela olhou espantada para o professor. — Meu amigo, Filius! O que...

— Alice! — Filius exclamou sorridente. — Quanto tempo não nos vemos! Se soubesse onde estava, teria lhe visitado muito antes!

Os dois se aproximaram e se abraçaram carinhosamente.

— Quem é este, Alice? — Bridget se aproximou sorrindo.

— Um grande amigo do tempo de Hogwarts, Britty. — Alice sorriu parecendo muito alegre. — Estudamos juntos e fomos companheiros na Ravenclaw há quase 40 anos. Filius é o atual professor de Feitiços e Chefe da Casa Ravenclaw... pelo menos, eu espero que ainda seja, meu amigo.

— Sim, Ally, ainda estou em Hogwarts. — Flitwick encarou a todos com seu sorriso característico. — Filius Flitwick, a seu dispor e muito prazer em conhecer a todos.

— Ficamos felizes em conhecer um amigo de Alice, mas, estamos curiosos sobre essa visita inesperada. — Theo disse. — Sou Theo Goldman e esta é minha esposa, Bridget. Algo aconteceu, Remus?

— Sim. — Remus olhou em volta. — Algo ruim e preciso de ajuda... Precisamos encontrar os outros lobisomens e alertá-los.

— Alertar? — Bridget perguntou confusa.

— Quem está em perigo? — Alice se mostrou preocupada.

— E, quem está nos ameaçando? —Theo questionou muito sério.

— Greyback. — Remus disse e o clima se tornou ainda mais tenso, expressões ansiosas e apavoradas surgiram no grupo. — Se puderem me ouvir, explicarei tudo.

Todos acenaram e se sentaram em volta da fogueira onde Remus e Flitwick contaram sobre o sequestro, o perigo que Gun e Teagan corriam, além dos aurores vigiando os acampamentos.

— Não sabemos onde Gun e Teagan estão se escondendo, mas, fomos informados que os aurores visitaram as matilhas de Elfort e de Tennison. — Theo disse preocupado. — Eles visitaram outros grupos ou matilhas menores, mas, passaram mais tempo nessas duas.

— Pobre menino. — Bridget sussurrou e Fennah chorava baixinho. — As chances deles são poucas, Greyback é implacável e cruel, Remus.

— Eu sei, mas, precisamos tentar, até o fim. — Remus disse. — Quero alertar as matilhas, para que avisem Gun e Teagan do perigo e que estejam todos atentos as crianças. Sei que é na matilha do Gun que estão os pequenos.

— Também não sabemos aonde eles se esconderam. — Simon disse e parecia desconfiado. — Porque quer saber isso? E, porque quer encontrar as matilhas pessoalmente? Nós podemos avisá-los.

— Não quero saber onde estão Gun, T ou suas pessoas, mas, como dissemos, descobrimos por um contato do Sirius no Ministério, que existem aurores vigiando os acampamentos e esperando que alguém se mova até eles para prendê-los. — Remus explicou e viu suas expressões de alarme.

— Mas, como eles os avisarão sobre Greyback, se não podem se mover? — Theo perguntou angustiado.

— E, é por isso que estou aqui, Theo. — Flitwick disse com sua voz esganiçada, alguns pularam de surpresa, pois tinham se esquecido de sua presença. — Mais cedo, nós arrumamos um encontro com o auror chefe da investigação. Uma pequena conversa, que me deu o tempo que eu precisava, para lhe colocar um feitiço de rastreamento.

— Sabíamos que ele pretendia visitar os aurores que estão na vigilância das matilhas, assim, poderemos rastreá-los e o pessoal pode se movimentar sem serem vistos. — Remus continuou. — Por isso precisamos ir aos acampamentos de Elfort e Tennison.

— Também seria bom se pudéssemos, discretamente, acompanhar alguns dos arautos apenas para termos certeza que eles não serão vistos e seguidos. — Flitwick disse gentilmente.

— Apenas nos acampamentos onde os aurores estiveram, não todos os esconderijos ou novos acampamentos. — Remus se apressou em explicar. — Não adianta mostrarmos o auror que observa a matilha do Tennison e, quando chegar a outro acampamento, o arauto acabar sendo visto e seguido por outro auror.

— Nós entendemos, Remus e confiamos em você. — Theo disse e houve vários acenos de cabeça. — Normalmente, nós teríamos que pedir permissão para levar estranhos, mas, dada a urgência, acredito que se abre uma exceção.

— O Alfas não gostarão ou entenderão assim, Theo, principalmente por causa de uma criança que já deve estar morta. — Disse Simon sensato.

— Não podemos ajudar o Adam até a mensagem de Greyback chegar, mas, podemos alertá-los. — Remus disse com voz mais dura, o que era incomum para o grupo. — E, isso foi ideia do Harry, Sirius e dos pais do Adam, que não querem que nada de ruim aconteça a uma das crianças da matilha ou mesmo a Gun e Teagan.

— Vocês poderiam ir e avisarem por si mesmos, mas isso apenas protegerá esses dois de Greyback e os jogarão nos braços dos aurores. — Flitwick pressionou. — Soubemos que Fudge está muito interessado em fazer sua campanha de reeleição em cima da prisão dos lobisomens. Aqui, talvez vocês se interessem em ler isso. — Ele estendeu o Profeta com a entrevista bombástica de Sirius na primeira página.

Alice leu a entrevista em voz alta e todos arregalaram mais e mais os olhos a cada palavra.

— Ele realmente fará isso? — Mark perguntou chocado. — Contratará um advogado para aqueles rapazes?

— Sim. — Remus disse sincero. — Vocês conheceram o Sirius e o Harry, sabem que estão sendo sinceros. Eles querem oferecer uma oportunidade para todos que estiverem interessados e manter Gun e Teagan fora da cadeia é apenas o certo, pois eles não o atacaram.

— Nenhum daqueles dois é inocente, Remus. — Simon disse contrariado. — Eles escolheram se unir a Greyback e seu novo animal de estimação, Egan, além de viverem do lucro de crimes. No que pensaram que isso terminaria? Morte ou Azkaban é o mínimo para esses tolos.

— Pode ser, eu não os conheço e concordo que suas ações foram completamente erradas, mas, as pessoas podem mudar, se arrepender e se houver uma chance... — Remus disse suavemente.

— Remus está certo. — Alice disse firme. — Não podemos virar as costas para o nosso povo.

— Eles estavam tentando sobreviver, Simon e precisam de orientação, pois são jovens e tolos. — Theo disse pensativo. — Somos mais velhos e experientes, precisamos tentar aconselhá-los e, talvez, eles aproveitem essa nova chance.

Houve mais acenos e, finalmente, Simon concordou relutantemente.

— Ok. É melhor comermos nosso café da manhã e partimos, então. — Simon disse se levantando e se aproximando do coelho assado na fogueira.

— Não devemos ir todos, isso atrairá muita atenção. — Theo disse e, em poucos minutos ficou decidido que ele, Simon e Alice acompanhariam Remus e Flitwick.

Eles aparataram direto para uma floresta densa na região de Swanage no extremo Sul da Inglaterra. Caminharam silenciosamente e sem cheiros, com Flitwick acionando a varinha até que ela sinalizou a localização do auror que estava vigiando a matilha de Elfort. Se desviando, eles deram a volta no acampamento e encontraram mais dois aurores, um deles dormia, sem se preocupar em observar, como fora ordenado por Moody.

— Harry está certo. — Sussurrou Flitwick com o cenho franzido. — Alguns desses caras são uma vergonha.

O Matilha Elfort tinha 233 lobisomens e seu Alfa era Harvey Elfort, um bruxo de 49 anos que fora mordido aos 14. O acampamento estava começando a acordar, assim, não haviam muitos bruxos fora das barracas e, os que estavam, acendiam as fogueiras e conversavam entre si em tom suave. A presença deles atraiu olhares, mas, Theo sinalizou que estavam visitando em paz e, rapidamente, foram até barraca do Alfa, que apesar da aparência comum, era magicamente ampliada por dentro.

Eles entraram sem serem convidados e a simplicidade do lugar combinava com o homem sentado a uma mesa pequena de madeira e que lia o Profeta Diário. Harvey Elfort parecia um fazendeiro escocês robusto, barbudo e com bochechas rosadas pelo frio e não por uma boa alimentação. Sua expressão mostrou alarme ao vê-los entrar, mas, se tranquilizou quando viu quem eles eram.

— Se é sobre a história da ilha, ainda estamos conversando. — Ele disse com voz rouca e sem se preocupar em se levantar ou deixar de ler o jornal. — Assim que decidirmos, vocês serão os primeiros a saberem.

— Harvey. — Theo falou em tom urgente. — Viemos avisá-los sobre um novo perigo.

— E, espero que estejam mesmo conversando sobre a ilha, Harvy, ou roubo a sua matilha. — Simon provocou com um sorriso meio desdentado.

— Ah! — Harvey, finalmente se levantou com um grande sorriso e olhos azuis alegres. — Minha vida seria mais fácil, velho, assim, fique à vontade. Qual o perigo, Theo? E, porque trouxe estranhos?

Theo, com a ajuda de Remus contou os fatos rapidamente e Harvey franziu o cenho irritado.

— Percebemos que tinha um auror vigiando, mas três? — Ele disse um palavrão, inconformado. — O espertinho deve ter se deixado ver para pensarmos que era o único e que sabíamos onde ele estava. Esse maldito feitiço que tira o cheiro e o som é um problema sério.

— Moody é muito esperto. — Remus disse. — Podemos ajudar o seu homem a atravessar os acampamentos.

— Tennison não gostará nada disso. — Harvey disse com uma careta divertida. — Quase dá vontade de ir junto só para ver sua reação. — Depois apontou para o jornal, antes de olhar para o Remus. — Um dos meus rapazes conseguiu isso para mim, eu gosto de saber das notícias. Seu amigo, Black, está sendo sincero sobre ajudar os homens de Gun que estão presos?

— Sim. — Remus confirmou. — E, sobre a ilha também, Elfort. Espero que depois que toda essa confusão passar, consigamos nos reunir e avançar nesta direção.

— Hum... se vamos avançar, eu não sei, Lupim, mas quererei encarar o menino Potter por mim mesmo e ouvir da sua boca essas suas ideias. — Harvey disse e parecia esperar com atenção a resposta de Remus.

— Prometo, assim que salvarmos o Adam, marcaremos um encontro, Harry ficará feliz em conhecê-los. — Remus afirmou com convicção.

Harvey pareceu meio surpreso e deu de ombros, não completamente convencido.

— Você quer nossa ajuda para salvar o menino? — Ele suspirou cansadamente.

— Não, pelo menos, não diretamente, Elfort. — Remus disse. — Se vocês tiverem qualquer possível localização sobre os esconderijos de Greyback ou Egan, agradecemos a informação. O mais importante agora, é que todos estejam avisados e se mantenham seguros, pois se não conseguirmos... — Sua expressão mostrou a tristeza do pensamento terrível. — Temos certeza que ele direcionará sua vingança para Gun e Teagan.

— Estamos esperançosos de que Greyback enviará a mensagem para Sirius e tentaremos salvá-los a todo custo. — Flitwick disse ansiosamente. — Somos uma boa equipe e, se puder avisar as outras matilhas, já será de grande ajuda, Sr. Elfort.

— Podem me chamar de Elfort, eu não gosto de Harvey, só me chamam assim quem quer me irritar. — Disse Elfort encarando Simon com um olhar afiado. — Ok. Faremos o seguinte, então, enviarei vocês até a matilha de Tennison com um dos meus homens e espero que ele o receba, no mínimo. Também enviarei um dos meus garotos até o esconderijo de Gun. — Diante do olhar surpreso dos visitantes, ele acenou confirmando. — Sei onde o Gun está e, apenas ele sabe onde está o Teagan, é mais seguro assim. A matilha dele se espalhou, um pouco em cada acampamento pelo país, pois se fossem encontrados e reconhecidos como a sua matilha, Gun temia que todos acabassem presos.

— Isso foi inteligente. — Theo disse. — Precisamos nos ajudar uns aos outros e, talvez, possamos todos ter um lar em breve.

— Tem alguém doente, Elfort? — Alice perguntou preocupada.

— Pedirei que Shila te mostre os que estão meio adoentados enquanto resolvemos tudo por aqui, Alice. — Elfort deixou a barraca e assoviou, em poucos minutos, 4 pessoas entraram na barraca com ele. — Shila, a Sra. Alice quer ver os doentes, por favor.

— Claro. — Shila, uma jovem de uns 25 anos, sorriu e pegou a mão de Alice. — Nós agradecemos, venha comigo, Sra. Alice.

— Bom, agora, vamos dividir e conquistar. — Elfort disse sabiamente.

— Porque três? — Simon perguntou confuso.

— Ah! Bem, nós sabemos os grupos e matilhas que não receberam visitas dos aurores, assim, eles não devem estar sendo vigiados. — Elfort disse com um olhar inteligente. — Enviarei um terceiro homem para avisá-los e colher qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro de Greyback ou Egan.

— Boa ideia. — Flitwick disse sorrindo. — Imagino que era um Ravenclaw em Hogwarts.

— Sim, até ser mordido por um lobisomem antes de começar o meu quarto ano. — Elfort disse com uma careta. — Fui expulso da escola e de casa, acabei nas florestas e sem uma varinha, claro, pois eles quebraram a minha. Aprendi a aparatar com outro lobisomem e fico feliz que não precisamos de varinhas para isso.

— Não tem ninguém com varinhas no acampamento? — Flitwick perguntou confuso.

— Apenas os bruxos que foram mordidos como adultos ou já tinham prestado suas OWLs em Hogwarts, professor. — Remus explicou gentilmente. — Se você é mordido antes de concluir o quinto ano, você tem sua varinha quebrada ou nunca a recebe.

— Isso é lei. — Elfort explicou com uma careta. — Se os aurores me pegassem com uma varinha, me mandariam para Azkaban.

— Ainda, Dolores Umbridge quer endurecer o projeto de lei Anti-Lobisomem e, quebrar a varinha de todos os bruxos que são ou se tornarem lobisomens no futuro, isso está entre os novos adendos. — Remus disse severamente. — Espero que Sirius consiga deter essa mulher.

— Bem, mas, um problema de cada vez. — Elfort disse energicamente. — Vocês repitam tudo para os meus rapazes aqui, e vocês três prestem bem atenção, pois precisam passar a mensagem em detalhes. Ouviram?

Os três lobisomens, que tinham entre 20 e 40 anos, concordaram. Remus e Flitwick voltaram a contar tudo que que aconteceu em detalhes e Elfort decidiu onde cada um iria.

— Ben, você irá até Gun. — Elfort disse tenso. — É a missão mais perigosa e quero que o acompanhe até Teagan, não confie em deixá-lo ir sozinha passar a mensagem, seria muito perigoso. Além de tudo o que foi dito, informe ao Gun que o seu pessoal, que se moveu para o nosso acampamento, está seguro e, que em breve, marcaremos uma reunião pessoalmente para falarmos da tal ilha. — O bruxo, Ben, acenou muito sério. — Carl, você irá até as matilhas e grupos que não foram visitados pelos aurores, farei uma lista e onde poderá encontrar os seus acampamentos. Agora, preste atenção, se estivermos mal informados sobre algum desses acampamentos e você for abordado por um auror, diga que está indo visitar uma namorada ou algo assim. Bico fechado sobre tudo isso, entendeu?

— Sim, senhor. — Carl, que era o mais jovem, acenou ansioso.

— Sean, você seguirá com eles pelos outros acampamentos, pois já sabe quais receberam a visita dos aurores, assim, ouvirá o professor aqui e chegará em segurança a cada um deles. — Elfort encarou os visitantes com seriedade. — Tennison é quem mais causará problemas, mas, mesmo nos outros acampamentos, por segurança, é melhor que vocês tenham um dos meus homens com vocês. Sem ofensa, Theo, mas todos andam muito tensos com a questão da Travessa e os aurores pressionando em busca informações.

— Sem ofensa tomada, toda ajuda é bem-vinda. — Disse Theo com um sorriso gentil.

— Se qualquer informação sobre o paradeiro desses dois chegar até mim, levarei pessoalmente a você, Theo, que pode dar um jeito de chegar até o Lupim aqui. Bom, vamos repassar. — Elfort apontou para seus garotos. — Escutem até memorizarem, não quero saber de erros por desatenção.

— Sim, senhor. — Todos os três responderam juntos.

Elfort era muito detalhista e um bom planejador. Depois que repassaram tudo mais duas vezes, o grupo se afastou silenciosamente pelas árvores, se desviando dos dois aurores e passando perto do que estava roncando sonoramente. Ben e Carl foram os primeiros a aparatarem para as suas missões e, depois, Sean os orientou sobre a nova localização da matilha de Tennison, que mudou de lugar depois da visita dos aurores. A Floresta costeira ficava perto de Walberswick e os ventos frios eram mais fortes ali.

— Porque ele decidiu vir para a costa leste? O Mar do Norte tem ventos muito frios nesta época do ano. — Remus sussurrou.

— Tennison acredita que os aurores esperam que eles fiquem no Sul ou Sudoeste, assim, quer despistá-los. — Informou Sean esfregando as mãos para se aquecer.

— Bem, ele não conseguiu. — Disse Flitwick ao mover a varinha e sinalizar para a área onde um auror sentava-se escondido entre as folhagens.

— Merda. Tennison ficará furioso. — Disse Sean preocupado. — Tem mais?

Haviam mais dois, como na matilha de Elfort e nenhum deles dormia, assim, o grupo teve que dar uma grande volta até conseguir passar por um caminho onde não poderiam ser vistos. O acampamento de Tennison era mais barulhento, fogueiras e o cheiro de carne da caça assando por todos os lados. A manhã avançara e ninguém mais estavam dormindo em suas barracas, apenas esperavam em longas filas para pegarem o café da manhã magro que era fornecido pelos cozinheiros das fogueiras. A matilha de Tennison tinha 416 lobisomens, e ainda estavam hospedando alguns membros escondidos da matilha de Gun. A filas de bruxos magros, com roupas finas e puídas, se espremiam entre as barracas que ficavam muito mais perto umas das outras do que as barracas da matilha de Elfort.

— Tem quase o dobro aqui. — Sean disse suavemente. — Depois do café, todos partem para seus trabalhos temporários ou bicos, os que não tem procuram ou caçam pela floresta.

— Porque as barracas ficam tão perto uma das outras? — Flitwick perguntou curioso. — Mesmo com a quantidade, uma simples magia de expansão na área e você dobra o tamanho da clareira e eles não precisam ficar amontoados. Seria temporário, precisariam de Runas para tornar definitivo... — Flitwick parou quando viu o garoto interromper a caminhada e lhe escutar com atenção.

— O senhor sabe fazer essas coisas? — Sean perguntou. — Temos muitos que se formaram em Hogwarts e só depois foram mordidos, mas, eles dizem que esses feitiços são complicados. Eu fui mordido quando tinha 10 anos, nunca recebi minha varinha. — Ele olhou com saudades para a varinha de Flitwick.

— Sim, eu sei e um aluno formado em Hogwarts deveria saber se foi o meu aluno. — Flitwick disse chateado com toda a precariedade com que todos esses bruxos viviam. — Vamos ao Tennison?

— O que esses invasores fazem em minha matilha!? — Berrou uma voz furiosa. — E, vocês aí na fila? Apenas esperando por comida e não fazem nada!?

Os bruxos nas filas mais próximas olharam para o grupo com expressões mistas de preocupação, tensão, apatia e cansaço. Era claro que, apesar de tensos com suas presenças, estavam sem energia para se importarem e fazerem algo sobre isso. O conformismo, a fome, a desesperança era visível em suas posturas e expressões.

— Sr. Tennison. — Sean se adiantou ansioso. — Sr. Elfort me enviou...

— Cala a boca! — Berrou Tennison e fez Sean pular de susto e alguns bruxos das filas se afastarem, desviando o olhar, pois não queriam se envolver. — Você é apenas o menino de recado do Harvy, quero saber como ousam vir ao meu acampamento quando estamos tentando não chamar a atenção dos aurores idiotas! Espero que tenha uma boa explicação, Theo Goldman!

— Nós temos, mas, se não parar de gritar feito uma gralha, os aurores saberão que está recebendo visitas, apesar dos nossos cuidados, seu palermão. — Disse Simon em tom igualmente rabugento.

— Eu te perguntei alguma coisa!? — Berrou Tennison furioso.

— Porque está gritando tão cedo, Tenny? — Uma mulher se aproximou com expressão cansada e severa. — Todos só querem comer e sair para trabalhar, mas, com você berrando, estão partindo antes, por receio de seus desmandos sem sentido.

— Bom, sobra mais comida para o café da manhã de amanhã. — Respondeu Kevin Tenny Tennison, um homem bem velho, talvez 80 ou 90 anos, cabelos e barbas brancas e desgrenhadas. Ele era baixo, talvez, 1,60 de altura, os ombros curvados e corpo magrelo o faziam parecer ainda menor. Além de muito velho, ele tinha poucos dentes, estava ficando cego e surdo, pior, estava sempre com a dor do reumatismo por todo o corpo e era muito mal-humorado. — Temos invasores, Becky.

Becky, era Rebeca Young, uma mulher de 44 anos, negra, cabelos raspados, olhos castanho doces e cansados, que verdadeiramente comandava a matilha, apesar de Tenny ainda não saber disso.

— Não somos invasores. — Theo se apressou em dizer com um sorriso gentil. — Apenas visitando e avisando de um grave perigo, se puderem nos dar um pouco de atenção.

— Claro. — Becky respondeu e indicou uma barraca bem velha. — Essa a barraca do Alfa, podemos conversar lá, certo, Tenny?

— Bem, que escolha eu tenho? Ninguém mais me escuta! — Ele voltou a gritar e caminhou dolorosamente até a barraca.

Assim que todos entraram no espaço pobre e frio, Flitwick usou sua varinha para aquecer o ambiente.

— Ah! — Tenny olhou em volta surpreso e encarou Flitwick com seus olhos azuis atacados pela catarata. — Tem um anão em minha matilha? Estamos sendo atacados por anões, Becky!

— Eu não sou um anão, Sr. Tennison. — Flitwick respondeu levemente ofendido. — Sou um professor, meio bruxo, meio goblin e trabalho em Hogwarts.

— Rá! Vocês são todos iguais! — Berrou ele estridentemente.

— Como está sua saúde, Tenny? Sua visão e audição pioraram? — Alice disse em tom suave.

— Isso não é da sua conta! É? — Disse Tenny irritado. — Digam logo porque invadiram meu acampamento e partam! Estamos tentando nos esconder dos aurores, assim, não queremos visitantes!

— Bem, enquanto eles explicam, eu poderia examinar qualquer doente da matilha. — Ofereceu Alice desistindo de tentar examinar Tenny, que sempre dizia não.

— Não precisamos de caridade! — Berrou Tenny apontando o dedo. — Cuido muito bem do meu pessoal! Não quero saber das suas tolices de curas, mulher!

— Tenny! — Becky protestou irritada. — Temos algumas crianças gripadas e qualquer coisa que puder fazer para ajudar, é bem-vindo, senhora. Pode vir comigo, por favor.

Alice acompanhou Becky e o silêncio da barraca era opressivo.

— Então! Vieram aqui para brincarem de mímica! Falem de uma vez! — Berrou Tenny subitamente e Sean pulou outra vez.

— Senhor, meu Alfa pediu para lhe dizer que ouça com atenção os visitantes, pois... — Becky voltou para a barraca e o garoto recomeçou. — Elfort pediu que ouçam com atenção os visitantes, pois as matilhas estão em perigo.

— Os lobisomens estão sempre em perigo, seu idiota! — Berrou Tenny irritado. — Vá e diga isso ao seu alfa!

— Tenny! — Becky lhe chamou a atenção antes de se voltar para Theo. — Por favor, nos contêm o que aconteceu e desculpe por não ter onde sentarem...

— Ora, eu resolvo isso em um instante, senhorita. — — Flitwick acenou a varinha e conjurou algumas cadeiras confortáveis.

Sean e Beck arregalaram os olhos surpresos, Tenny sorriu e se sentou em uma delas.

— Rá! Eu me lembro de saber fazer isso. — Disse ele animado. — Infelizmente, roubaram a minha varinha a muitas décadas, sabe.

Todos se sentaram e Remus contou os acontecimentos.

— Elfort disse para não se preocuparem, ele já enviou alguém para avisar Gun e Teagan, além de outro arauto para avisar os acampamentos que não receberam a visita do aurores. — Encerrou Remus suavemente.

— Você quer dizer que esses bostas dos aurores nos seguiram até aqui e estão vigiando o meu acampamento!? — Berrou Tenny se levantando com dificuldade. — Eu irei até eles e os expulsarei daqui! Nos mudamos porque não quero ser perseguido e vigiado como um bandido! Meu povo não é bandido!

— Acalme-se, Tenny! Você não ouviu o que foi dito? Uma criança, sequestrada por Greyback e depois ele virá atrás de Gun e seu povo! — Becky disse preocupada. — Que uma parte está escondido aqui, conosco.

— Ah! Sim... O que isso quer dizer? — Tenny perguntou meio confuso.

— Quer dizer que nossa matilha está em perigo, Tenny. — Disse Becky carinhosamente. — Precisamos avisar a matilha e sermos cautelosos.

— Ok. Podemos fazer isso. — Tenny disse irritado. — Não precisava trazer estranhos ao meu acampamento, garoto! Agora teremos que nos mudar de novo!

— Não! Nós acabamos de chegar aqui e os aurores nos seguiram, Tenny. — Becky disse chateada. — Nos mudar não resolve nada!

— Quem é o Alfa aqui, garota? Se eu disser que temos que nos mudar, é porque temos! — Ele berrou furioso.

— Não façam isso por nós, Sr. Tennison. — Flitwick disse ansioso. — Não oferecemos perigo a vocês, pelo contrário, queremos ajudar no que pudermos.

— Depois que salvarmos o Adam e lidarmos com Greyback, podemos começar a nos reunir para discutirmos sobre a ilha. — Remus disse suavemente. — Sei que Theo já lhes falou sobre isso.

— Você é o cara da ilha!? — Tenny gritou e o encarou com olhos afiados. — Eu já disse que não acredito nessa bobagem! É tudo armação, aposto que pretendem nos prender lá e nos usar como escravos ou algo assim!

— Merlin, você está a cada dia mais caduco. — Simon disse exasperado. — Tenny! Presta atenção! Não estamos mentindo! Nem o Potter está.

— Quando encontrarem com ele, entenderão que é tudo verdade. — Theo disse esperançoso.

— Você acredita... — Becky hesitou ansiosa e cansada. — Que poderemos ir logo para lá? Para a ilha, quero dizer?

— Não vejo porque não. — Remus disse sincero. — Com um acordo feito, vocês podem se colocar em segurança enquanto reconstruímos a ilha. Haverá muito trabalho com as cabanas, a fazenda e a escola, talvez, sem setembro, possamos ter aulas acontecendo ou quem sabe antes.

— Ainda acho que é tudo bobagem. — Disse Tenny com uma careta.

— Precisamos seguir agora. — Theo disse se levantando. — Se algum dos seus souber ou descobrir qualquer coisa que ajude a salvar o menino...

— Nós enviaremos alguém até Elfort, prometo. — Disse Becky sincera.

— Ok, então, a invasão de vocês não foi tão ruim, mas não ousem roubar minhas novas cadeiras e, você, pode voltar. — Disse Tenny apontando para Flitwick e lhe dando um sorriso desdentado. — Eu gosto de anões.

Flitwick fez uma careta e se controlou para não enfeitiçar o homem.

Durante o resto da manhã, o grupo visitou os acampamentos e, aos poucos, a comunidade começou a se movimentar. Pequenos grupos se reuniram para conversarem, trocarem informações, comentarem a entrevista de Sirius Black e descobrirem com os homens de Gun ou T, se um deles ouviu sobre um possível esconderijo de Greyback ou Egan. A notícia sobre a ilha e a possibilidade de se mudarem o mais rápido possível se espalhou e encheu muitos de esperança e ansiedade. Alguns perguntaram diretamente ao Remus se a ilha seria cancelada caso o garoto morresse ou eles não ajudassem.

— Por favor. — Remus disse cansado. — Eu fui mordido por Greyback quando tinha 4 anos, sei o monstro que ele é e todos, os Boots, Sirius e Harry também entendem isso. Eles sabem que nada disso é culpa suas ou minha e não existem condições e nunca haverá condições para vocês viverem na ilha. Desde que queiram viver uma vida honesta, justa e digna. Ok?

Então, essa garantia se espalhou entre a comunidade trazendo um grande alívio, mas, a vontade de ajudar a encontrar o garoto não diminuiu. As matilhas começaram a se planejar, mais lobisomens vigiando os perímetros, reuniões, visitas, uma agitação de um lado a outro dos acampamentos. Todos decididos a se protegerem de Greyback e colherem quaisquer informações sobre seu paradeiro.

Uma pessoa acabou percebendo o que acontecia, ele vigiava a matilha de Blythe, um galês muito amigo de Gun e, próximo ao fim da manhã, decidiu avisar o seu chefe.

Egan estava em seu Chalé de luxo, que ele chamava de Montmartre em homenagem as muitas noites de diversão que ele teve no bairro parisiense boêmio de mesmo nome. Seus pensamentos naquela manhã, depois de ler o Profeta, giravam em torno do passado e do seu antigo desejo de se vingar das famílias puras e ricas do mundo mágico. Famílias que tinham lhe virado as costas cruelmente, amigos que nunca perderam um dia de sono se preocupando com o seu destino ou ofereceram uma única migalha de ajuda. Egan tinha que admitir para si mesmo que nos últimos 16 anos, desde que fora mordido, sua vida se resumiu a tentar sobreviver e, depois da guerra, aproveitar os prazeres da vida, graças a renda do Chiqueiro.

Tudo perdido agora, pensou amargo, pois, naquela noite, na Travessa, Egan se viu escorraçado com apenas quatro dos seus homens e sem o prazer de ter matado Black ou Malfoy, o que era uma grande pena, em sua opinião. Desde então, ele se manteve escondido em seu Chalé, nem um pouco preocupado ou lamentoso sobre os lobisomens da sua gangue que foram presos ou mortos. Não, seus pensamentos se concentraram apenas em como faria para continuar a ter a vida de luxo que ele amava. No entanto, Egan não era um homem de ação, ele gostava da boa vida, por isso, se juntar a Greyback, há 11 anos, fora a sua melhor jogada.

Greyback lhe prometera que, depois que acabasse com Black, Gun e T, eles encontrariam uma maneira de ganhar muitos galeões e, Egan esperava que seu amigo também concordasse em ajudá-lo com seu atrasado acerto de contas, pois ele não podia deixar de sentir o desejo de vingança voltar, principalmente depois de ler a entrevista de Sirius.

Egan considerava que Greyback teve uma boa ideia ao sequestrar o garoto Boot, mas ele desperdiçava a chance de pedir um polpudo resgate em galeões. Black era imensamente rico e pagaria facilmente, mas, quando Egan sugeriu isso ao amigo, este descartou a possibilidade, como sempre, pouco preocupado com questões menores como dinheiro. Menores para Greyback, pensou Egan, ironicamente, pois, para ele, ter muito dinheiro era muito importante. Afinal, sem galeões, como ele teria todas as suas diversões indispensáveis?

Egan concordou em adiar seus próprios problemas e deixar um dos seus homens vigiando a matilha de Blythe. O lobisomem galês era um grande amigo de Gun e Greyback tinha certeza que, cedo ou tarde, o gigante lobisomem apareceria em busca de ajuda. E, se encontrassem Gun, este saberia como encontrar T, que deveria estar dentro de alguma toca de rato ou esgoto de Londres. Um tempo sob a tortura de Greyback, e Egan estava convicto que Gun contaria a localização exata.

No entanto, Greyback insistiu em pegar Sirius primeiro, pois, segundo lhe disse, seu primo era o mais perigoso de todos e precisava ser eliminado rapidamente. Egan não se importava, enquanto adoraria o prazer de matar um Black, não tinha nada contra Sirius, particularmente. Agora, Malfoy, era outra história e nada lhe daria mais prazer do que...

— Chefe! — A entrada de Cuttler tirou Egan de seus pensamentos profundos. Colocando o seu caro charuto de lado, Egan se espreguiçou lenta e elegantemente antes de responder.

— Sim? Gun apareceu? Conseguiu segui-lo? — Perguntou suavemente.

— Não, senhor, mas achei melhor vim avisá-lo do que está acontecendo nas matilhas. — Cuttler disse ansioso. — Eu chamei Jim para me substituir na vigilância da matilha de Blythe e dei uma olhada nas matilhas de Elfort e McGregor, todas estão se comportando estranhamente, senhor.

— Verdade? Que interessante. Conte-me, tudo, Cuttler. — Egan pediu preguiçosamente.

Em outro ponto do Reino Unido, Greyback se sentou em uma pedra cinzenta e afiou uma de suas facas, enquanto mantinha os olhos sob o seu lindo prêmio. Ele era realmente uma gracinha, tinha que reconhecer, quase bonito demais para ser comido, pensou Greyback, maliciosamente. Um pequeno anjo que deveria ser apreciado com tempo e cuidado, assim, Greyback sabia que tinha que se controlar, usar o seu sequestro para atrair Black e, depois, sem pressa, aproveitar o seu anjinho.

Pegá-lo fora muito fácil, ele tinha que reconhecer, talvez um pouco fácil e chato demais. Greyback preferiria um pouco mais de emoção em suas caçadas, nada o divertia mais do que perseguir e assustar suas vítimas, além de tirar do caminho os seus inimigos. Neste momento, o seu adversário era Black, e Greyback sabia que o animagus já estaria informado sobre o sequestro do pequeno. Podia imaginar que ele estava desesperado, esperando sua mensagem, ansioso para se entregar e trocar de lugar com o garoto, mas, Greyback não tinha pressa alguma. Sua intenção era deixá-los tão desesperados que concordariam com qualquer coisa que ele pedisse, e Greyback queria Black, enredado em sua armadilha. Ele também gostava da ideia de provocar dor e desespero nos pais do garoto, claro.

Uma fungada despertou sua atenção e Greyback olhou para o garoto, que estava sentado no chão e recostado contra uma árvore bem grande e grossa. Algumas lágrimas rolavam por seu rostinho de anjo e, se Greyback tivesse um coração, teria se penalizado.

— Porque chora, pequeno? — Ele se aproximou e se colocou bem à frente do garoto, que se espantou e se encolheu assustado. — Não, não, o velho Greyback não lhe fará mal, não precisa ter medo.

Adam olhou para o homem mal de rosto assustador, mas não respondeu nada, como não fizera desde que chegaram nesse lugar estranho e frio. A clareira ficava na beira de um penhasco e o chão era cheio de pedras cinzas escuras, de tamanhos e formatos diferentes. As árvores que cercavam a pequena clareira pareciam velhas, com seus troncos grossos e raízes grandes com musgos úmidos, que saltavam por cima da terra fria e dura de neve rala. Para Adam, a floresta parecia muito mais sombria e assustadora que o bosque de sua casa, mas, ainda, lhe dava menos medo do que o homem com face de monstro.

Assim que chegaram, o homem lhe disse para sentar e não tentar fugir ou ele o caçaria e comeria como um lobo come um coelho. Apavorado, Adam o obedeceu e ficou encolhido tentando parecer invisível e implorando mentalmente que seu papai ou sua mamãe viessem buscá-lo. O homem mau fez uma fogueira que o manteve aquecido e depois se sentou, por muito, muito tempo, afiando as unhas compridas como garras e depois as facas grandes e assustadoras. O tempo todo, não parava de encará-lo e Adam deve a bizarra sensação que estava sendo apreciado, de um jeito não muito bom.

— Porque chora, anjinho? Pode contar para o velho Greyback e prometo que te ajudarei. — Sua voz era rouca e assustadora, ainda que as palavras fossem persuasivas. Ainda, Adam não conseguiu falar de puro terror e porque sentia que o velho mau estava mentindo. — Vamos lá, como posso te ajudar se não me contar? Fale com o velho Greyback...

Adam o viu se aproximar o cheirando e usando os dedos longos para pegar as lágrimas do seu rosto e as lamber nos lábios com presas. Se encolhendo ainda mais contra a árvore, Adam desejou desaparecer e ir para casa, mas, nada aconteceu. O dedo longo ergueu o seu queixo e o fez encará-lo, seus rostos muito próximos, olhos nos olhos, ônix vazio contra âmbar quente. Adam sentiu o estômago se embrulhar com o cheiro do seu hálito fétido que lembrava... sangue e algo pior, que o fez pensar no cheiro do cemitério onde enterraram sua avó Honora, semanas atrás.

— Diga-me pequenino... — O tom de sussurro era uma ordem e Adam sentiu seus dedos apertarem o seu queixo, as unhas enfiar-se em sua pele dolorosamente.

— Quero ir para casa, senhor, estou com frio e com fome... — Ele falou bem baixinho em tom implorante, ainda que soubesse que o homem era muito mal para lhe devolver para a sua casa, afinal, fora ele quem o roubara.

— Ah! — Greyback se afastou meio surpreso pela coragem do menino em lhe responder, sem precisar ser machucado. Isso nunca acontecia. — Entendo, entendo. Infelizmente, não posso lhe deixar ir, mas, posso resolver os outros dois problemas.

Greyback apontou sua varinha para a fogueira e aumentou as chamas, colocando mais troncos e, rapidamente, o calor aumentou em volta deles.

— Pronto. Agora, sobre a comida, estive aguardando esse momento, por isso lhe pedi que o segurasse para mim e não o deixasse fugir. — Disse Greyback com um sorriso malicioso. — Também estou com fome e podemos dividi-lo. — Acrescentou ele ao se aproximar e pegar o filhote de cachorro, branco e marrom, do colo de Adam.

Em um segundo, Adam entendeu o que o homem mau falava e, instintivamente, tentou segurar com mais força o seu aperto sobre o filhote, que dormira tranquilamente em seu colo na última hora e meia, mas, Greyback era mais forte e o levou embora.

— Não... por favor... — Adam sussurrou apavorado.

— Não se preocupe, anjinho, ele não sentirá nada. — Greyback disse e ergueu o filhote pelo cangote até a altura do seu rosto, o examinando com atenção. — Um pouco pequeno e magro para nós dois, mas, quando se está com fome, não se deve reclamar.

O filhote acordou e ganiu apavorado quando se viu perto do lobo, suas pernas minúsculas se agitaram como se quisesse correr, mas, ele não tinha escapatória. Greyback segurou sua cabeça e torceu o seu pescoço em um crack audível e calou seu choro assustado e parou seus movimentos frenéticos.

Adam abriu a boca tentando gritar para impedi-lo, mas, não houve tempo e ele pulou de choque diante do barulho assustador e nauseante do osso se quebrando. Ele arfou e engoliu o grito, arregalou os olhos e ficou gelado, quando viu Greyback sorrir prazerosamente.

— Prontinho. Agora, vamos comer. — Disse Greyback ao puxar a cabeça e separá-la do corpo, espirrando sangue grosseiramente no chão.

Adam sentiu o estômago vazio se encher de bile amarga, se virou de lado e vomitou.

— O que? Prefere sua carne assada? — Greyback perguntou sorridente. — Eu prefiro a minha crua... — Ele puxou a pele e mordeu a carne ainda quente do filhote. — Mas posso assar na fogueira para você, anjinho. Quer?

Adam não conseguiu encontrar a voz para responder, assim, apenas acenou que não freneticamente e fechou os olhos, pois não queria ver.

— Bem, você é quem sabe. — Greyback disse com a boca cheia. — Sobra mais e estou com muita fome. Esse filhote é um bom petisco antes do prato principal.

O homem mau riu maldosamente e continuou comendo enquanto Adam se manteve encolhido, com os olhos bem fechados e tentando ignorar os sons de mastigação grosseira ou da pele sendo puxada do corpo do filhote.

O tempo passou e Adam sentiu-se mergulhar em sua própria mente, tentando fingir que estava em casa, em seu bosque e que sua mamãe iria chamá-lo para ir jantar daqui a pouco. Então, seu papai jogaria um jogo com ele, xadrez era o seu preferido e seu papai era quase tão bom quanto ele. Ayana lhe falaria da escola e como estava ansiosa para ir para Hogwarts e, depois, sua mamãe lhe contaria uma história para dormir. Adam estava tão envolvido em sua imaginação que começou a cochilar e sentiu uma mão suave acariciando seus cabelos e um cheiro de flores o envolveu, fazendo com que se lembrasse da sua vovó Honora e da estufa de flores no Chalé.

Depois de se alimentar, Greyback voltou a afiar suas facas, pensando que teria que caçar em breve, pois o filhote não o sustentou, ainda estava com fome. Seu olhar pousou sobre seu pequeno prêmio e Greyback sacudiu a cabeça irritado, não deveria pensar nisso, tinha que se manter no plano. Black só viria ao seu encontro se o garoto estivesse vivo, ele quereria garantias, assim, o pequeno anjinho tinha que continuar respirando. Além disso, Greyback não queria comer o menino com pressa, esse momento especial tinha um ritual específico que ele pretendia seguir. Greyback até já escolhera o seu troféu, pretendia guardar os cachinhos dos cabelos do seu anjinho. Maldito Black! Ele o faria pagar! Se não fosse tão importante matá-lo para se proteger, Greyback poderia curtir seu novo brinquedo sem problemas.

Mais uma hora se seguiu em que Adam cochilou e Greyback o cobiçou, seus pensamentos indo em todas as direções entre sim e não. Porque sim, porque não, talvez, melhor esperar, quem sabe, apenas um pedacinho... Sim, ele decidiu finalmente e se aproximou do garoto, sem dar atenção a agitação das árvores ou, ao vento que se tornou mais forte e crepitante. Apenas uma mãozinha minúscula para sentir o seu sabor, poderia conter o sangramento e o garoto estaria vivo até a hora de atrair Black.

Não! Sua mente tentou conter os seus instintos. Não poderia fazer isso ou seus planos estariam todos perdidos! Teria que acelerar tudo e Black não sofreria ao esperar a sua mensagem!

E qual o problema? Era melhor assim! Então, você teria sua vingança e seu pequeno anjo para sua degustação e diversão! Porque esperar!? Talvez, pudesse até provar uma parte mais carnuda que a mão e, então...

Não! Black não viria se o menino estivesse morto e ele precisava eliminá-lo! Aquele maldito! Ousou acreditar que poderia vencê-lo! Que poderia estalar os dedos e seus sócios se voltariam contra ele! Greyback o faria pagar e, depois que acabasse com Gun e T, todos saberiam que ele era invencível! E, ele seria tão temido quanto o próprio Lord das Trevas!

Enquanto sua mente se concentrava em seu conflito, Greyback, sem perceber, se aproximou de Adam. Tão perto, que o cheiro dele se tornou o único cheiro que Greyback parecia sentir.

— Apenas um gosto... — Sussurrou e, com a ponta da sua faca, ele riscou a bochecha caramelo.

Adam acordou do seu sonho na mesma hora, arregalou os olhos de medo e tentou se rastejar para mais longe, mas Greyback agarrou seus cabelos cacheados dolorosamente e prendeu sua cabeça contra o tronco da árvore.

— Quieto, eu quero apenas um gosto, meu anjinho, não me faça te machucar, ainda não é hora de brincarmos de verdade. — Greyback levou a outra mão ao seu queixo e virou sua cabeça, angulando sua bochecha e, se inclinando, ele lambeu o sangue que escorria do corte.

O gosto perfeito do sangue, o cheiro do medo, o coração pulsando foi demais e, Greyback, sem controle, se inclinou para o pequeno pescoço pronto para dar uma grande dentada...

— Greyback! — A voz ecoou logo depois do estalo de aparatação, que Greyback não ouviu, mas, o seu nome gritado pela voz conhecida foi o suficiente para que ele saísse da fissura por carne e sangue em que estava.

Voltando-se, Greyback se levantou e soltou Adam que se encolheu e limpou o rosto lambido freneticamente com a manga do casaco.

— Egan? — Greyback se afastou e olhou com surpresa o colega que se aproximava. — O que houve?

— Uma movimentação bem estranha das matilhas. — Egan disse lançando um olhar indiferente para o garoto antes de voltar a encarar Greyback. — Cuttler percebeu que, depois das 9 horas, os lobisomens começaram a se visitar e aparecer de todos os lados, grupos se reunindo e conversando em sussurros. Eles viajam em grupos de mais de dois, se reúnem com o Alfa, passam ou colhem informações e seguem em frente.

— Que informações? — Greyback perguntou curioso.

— Impossível ouvir, se chegassem muito mais perto, ele seria cheirado, além disso, as conversas são sempre em sussurros, como se soubessem que estão sendo observados. — Egan disse e parecia ansioso. — Cuttler chamou Jim para revezarem e visitou as matilhas de Elfort e McGregor, estão do mesmo jeito que a de Blythe.

— Algum sinal de Gun? Ou T? — Greyback questionou, pois isso era o que mais lhe interessava.

— Não, mas, eu decidi ir até lá e ver com meus próprios olhos, Greyback e a situação parece bem estranha. — Egan disse sombrio. — A maneira que eles estão agindo, parecem que estão se organizando, marcando encontros, passando informação.

— E, o que? Você acha que eles estão se organizando por algum motivo? Que pretendem agir sobre alguma missão? — Greyback não entendia a ansiedade do outro.

— Para nos caçar. — Egan disse e ao ver a expressão de Greyback, continuou. — Foi Cuttler quem sugeriu, ele disse que, mais cedo, tem certeza de ter visto o amigo de Sirius, aquele Lupim, no acampamento de Blythe e, se ele esteve lá pedindo ajuda para encontrar o garoto...

— Eles não sabem onde o garoto está e, não saberão, porque só nós dois conhecemos essa localização. — Disse Greyback indiferente. — Eles podem se reunir o quanto quiserem...

— Mas, Greyback! Os homens do T e do Gun saberão algo sobre nós! Sempre é possível que eles nos ouviram falar sobre esse lugar. — Egan disse preocupado. — E, mesmo que essa clareira e a cabana estejam protegidas, eles ainda fuçarão por toda parte. Imagine, se todas as matilhas começarem a nos procurar? São milhares de lobisomens, Greyback, quanto tempo você acha que eles demorarão para sentir o nosso cheiro? Hum?

Greyback parou para pensar nisso com mais calma. Sim, considerou, os lobisomens tinham um bom olfato e audição, além de visão. O lugar em que estava era bem escondido e isolado, ficava no Condado de Yorkshire, uma floresta antiga com árvores velhas. Ele escolheu uma área mais alta e ventosa, nesta época do ano as matilhas acampavam em áreas mais quentes, vales ao Sul ou Sudoeste. No entanto, se centenas de grupos se espalhassem por todos os lados em uma busca criteriosa e intensa, bem coordenada...

— Maldito! — Greyback disse furioso. — Aquele maldito Black! Estragando os meus planos outra vez! Você deveria tê-lo matado quando teve a chance!

Egan não tentou se defender ou provocar Greyback quando ele estava tão enraivecido.

— O que faremos? — Ele perguntou em tom calmo.

Isso fez Greyback respirar fundo e pensar com mais frieza.

— Quero observar por mim mesmo e ter certeza..., talvez, eu consiga ouvir algo de útil. — Greyback disse e olhou para Adam que ouvia tudo com olhos arregalados de pavor. — Você fica aqui e olha o garoto.

— Nem pensar! Eu não sou babá, Greyback! — Egan disse e olhou para Adam com desprezo. — Amarre ele ou algo assim, eu irei com você.

Greyback pensou em discutir ou pedir um de seus homens, mas, imediatamente reconsiderou. Não queria outro lobisomem perto do seu anjinho, caso se sentissem tentados a pegar o que era dele.

— Ok. — Greyback apontou a varinha para Adam e cordas envolveram o seu peito e a árvore, o amarrando ao tronco, com o menino ainda sentado ao chão. — Não se mova, pequeno anjo, voltarei em breve.

Adam os observou aparatarem e imediatamente começou a se mover tentando se soltar das cordas, mas elas estavam muito apertadas e pareciam se apertar mais quanto mais ele se movia. Cansado e respirando pesadamente, Adam se recostou na árvore e fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar as manchas de sangue no chão... o cheiro... não queria pensar...

Soluçando, Adam abriu os olhos e os moveu por todos os lados tentando encontrar uma solução. Seus dois braços estavam presos, talvez, conseguisse soltar um deles ou os dois e mover as cordas. Foi trabalhoso, levou muito tempo e, enquanto Adam se esforçava para soltar um dos braços, o fogo lentamente se apagou e o vento se tornou mais frio. Ele estava recostado em uma árvore, sentado entre suas raízes e de frente para o penhasco, assim, a temperatura do seu corpo logo baixou perigosamente. Quando, finalmente, Adam conseguiu soltar o braço esquerdo, seu corpo tremia de frio e um grande cansaço o fazia respirar ofegante, com o corpo dolorido e a cabeça cansada.

Muito frio, pensou e muito demorado. O homem mau voltaria em breve e ele não conseguiria se soltar das cordas a tempo. Talvez, as árvores pudessem ajudá-lo e, se pedisse, elas soltariam as cordas, refletiu Adam, que tentou se conectar com a floresta mais cedo, mas não conseguiu. O medo e a ansiedade, toda a tensão, manteve sua magia agitada e sua mente confusa. Ele decidiu tentar mais uma vez e, lembrando-se de tudo o que Harry lhe ensinou, Adam fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes, até sentir sua mente vazia de pensamentos ruins e conseguir alcançar sua própria magia, que continuava agitada, pois queria muito protegê-lo. Adam nunca tinha precisado controlar a sua magia, mas percebeu, instintivamente, que isso era necessário ou nunca conseguiria a conexão.

"Lembre-se, você controla a sua magia e não ela te controla, Ayana". A voz do Harry soou em sua mente, palavras que o ouviu dizer quando ensinou a sua irmã a voar, naquele dia de verão quente e distante.

Respirando fundo, Adam tentou acalmar sua magia, controlá-la. Preciso de você, ele sussurrou mentalmente. Aos poucos ela se acalmou e um tranquilidade estranha pareceu envolvê-lo, seu rosto serenou e seu coração se desacelerou. Até mesmo o medo pareceu se distanciar e Adam suspirou aliviado, sem perceber que seu corpo tremia, sua temperatura caía e seu coração morria lentamente.

Adam estendeu sua magia para a magia das árvores e arfou quando a energia imensa se conectou a ele. Era muito maior e mais forte que a magia do bosque e Adam entendeu que essas não eram arvorezinhas, como a do seu bosque, por isso os troncos eram tão grossos e as raízes tão grandes.

"Olá, senhora árvore, poderia me ajudar". Adam sussurrou mentalmente e sentiu a magia cantarolar em acordo. Aliviado, ele voltou a dizer mentalmente, "Poderia soltar as cordas, por favor? ". A magia cantarolou negativamente e Adam suspirou, "Porque? ". A magia se agitou como se tentasse explicar e sua agitação formou palavras na mente de Adam, que a entendeu mais claramente do que nunca.

"Se correr pela floresta, o lobo o caçará, jovem e o matará. A ajuda virá em breve para salvá-lo, não tema e aguarde onde está. "

"Oh! " Adam acenou entendendo e aliviado ao saber que a ajuda viria.

"Jovem, não devo soltá-lo, mas, posso protegê-lo. "

A magia se agitou outra vez e Adam ficou confuso.

"Me proteger? Do homem mau? "

"O lobo será detido pela leoa. Mas, você está morrendo, jovem e precisa de proteção contra o frio. "

"Frio? "

Confuso, Adam abriu os olhos e percebeu a fogueira apagada. A pequena clareira de pedras cinzas estava na beira de um penhasco virado para leste e recebia o vento frio do Mar do Norte. O sol fraco de inverno, que se movia para oeste, não chegava mais até Adam, pois estava escondido pelas árvores grandiosas. Ao mesmo tempo, Adam percebeu seu corpo endurecido de frio e entendeu que estava congelando lentamente. Suspirando, o ar saiu cheio de nevoa e de maneira entrecortada. Seu corpo pequeno não tremia mais, apenas se encolhia rigidamente e Adam gemeu dolorosamente quando tentou se mexer.

"A fogueira apagou! Você pode acendê-la, senhora árvore? Está muito frio! "

"A fogueira não o salvará, jovem, seu corpo precisa ser aquecido. Enviarei o seu espirito irmão e, ele o protegerá. "

Adam não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas imediatamente, ouviu passos suaves vindo do meio das árvores. Temeroso, ele arregalou os olhos e, quando os passos se tornaram mais pesados e próximos, Adam teve certeza que o homem mau voltara. No entanto, um segundo depois, um grande cachorro apareceu na sua frente. Ele era enorme, alto, encorpado e bem peludo. Era uma raça diferente do filhote, que Adam pensou ser um labrador, esse tinha um monte de cores diferentes, marrom claro e escuro, patas amarelas e costas negras. Adam tinha certeza que nunca viu um cachorro tão bonito e, talvez, só não fosse tão grande quanto Almofadinhas. Seus olhos castanhos eram familiares e sua força passava segurança, Adam sentiu que não precisava mais sentir medo, pois tudo ficaria bem.

"Olá, irmão. " A voz masculina era forte e serena. "Magia me enviou para te proteger".

"Oi, senhor cachorro". Adam disse mentalmente, sem tentar falar.

"Magia me enviou, mas, eu julgo se você merece minha proteção, mesmo que sejamos espíritos irmãos. " O cachorro moveu a cabeça e o observou atentamente.

Adam não entendeu muito bem, mas sabia que o lindo cachorro não deveria ficar ali, pois não era seguro.

"Ok. Mas, você deve ir embora, cachorro bonito, não é seguro aqui. " Adam engoliu em seco ao olhar em volta e apontar para o sangue endurecido na neve rala. "O homem mau matou o filhotinho, você deve se proteger e partir antes que ele volte. " Adam fungou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e elas escorreram por seu rosto frio. "Não quero que você morra também. "

O cachorro se aproximou e era muito mais alto que Adam, que estendeu o braço esquerdo solto e acariciou seu pelo grosso e abundante.

"Eu o protegerei, irmão. Hoje, para que viva e, um dia, nos reencontraremos. "

Adam o encarou surpreso e arregalou os olhos quando o enorme cachorro se deitou contra o seu peito. Ele o protegeu do vento e apoiou o focinho em seu ombro, seu corpo grande e peludo passava o seu calor para Adam, que o abraçou com o braço esquerdo e afundou o rosto em seus pelos macios.

"Hum... quentinho, tão bom. " Adam sussurrou apreciando o delicioso calor. "Obrigado, senhor cachorro, mas, quando o homem mau voltar, você deve partir e ficar seguro. "

"Descanse, irmão, você não está mais sozinho. "

Adam apenas acenou e dormiu em segundos, embalado no calor e segurança do cachorro bonito.

No Ministério da Magia, a manhã de Fudge começou normalmente, enquanto caminhava pelo saguão em direção aos elevadores. Mas, isso não duraria muito, pois, aos poucos, ele começou a sentir que algo não estava tão normal assim, ao perceber olhares furtivos e recriminadores em sua direção.

Um pouco confuso, Fudge entrou no elevador e cumprimentou os ocupantes alegremente, como sempre, mas recebeu apenas algumas respostas curtas e constrangidas de volta. Finalmente, em seu andar, ele caminhou para a sua sala e encontrou sua secretária com o rosto enfiado entre as páginas do Profeta Diário.

— Lulu, todos estão agindo estranhamente. — Disse ele e a viu encará-lo com dois grandes olhos violetas arregaladas por de trás dos óculos tartaruga. — Você sabe o que está acontecendo?

— O senhor não leu o jornal? — Ela perguntou espantada.

— Não, minha esposa disse que ele estava atrasado... — Fudge tentou pegar o exemplar de Lulu, mas, ela o puxou para longe do seu alcance. — Ora! Lulu! Me dê o jornal!

— Talvez seja melhor o senhor não ler, Sr. Ministro. — Disse ela se levantando e se afastando para trás quando Fudge deu a volta na mesa para pegar o jornal das suas mãos.

— Que tolice. — Fudge a encurralou contra a parede e os dois iniciarem uma luta absurda pelo jornal. Lulu era mais alta que o ministro e ergueu o jornal para o alto, mudou de uma mão para a outra e, quando o Ministro deu um pulinho e, finalmente conseguiu agarrá-lo, ela se recusou a soltá-lo e eles iniciaram uma espécie de cabo de guerra com o jornal. — Mas o que... você... pensa... Solte isso imediatamente, mulher!

Ele finalmente venceu a disputa, se apropriou do jornal e entrou em sua sala se perguntando se todo mundo estava enlouquecendo. Logo na primeira página, Fudge recebeu sua resposta e soltou um grito de susto.

"SIRIUS BLACK CONTA A VERDADE SOBRE ACONTECIMENTOS DA TREVESSA DO TRANCO" Pag. 2 a 4.

"O MINITÉRIO DA MAGIA MENTE PARA A POPULAÇÃO" Pag. 5 a 7.

"MINISTRO FUDGE: INCOMPETENTE, MENTIROSO E DESUMANO". Pag. 8 a 9.

"OS LOBISOMENS: OPRIMIDOS E VÍTIMAS DAS LEIS DO MINISTÉRIO". Pag. 10 a 12.

"FAMÍLIAS ANTIGAS E SEUS CRIMES HEDIONDOS CONTRA CRIANÇAS INOCENTES". Pag. 13 a 16.

"SIRIUS BLACK PROMETE AJUDAR OS LOBISOMENS CONTRA A PERSEGUIÇÃO DO MINISTÉRIO". Pag. 17 a 18.

"SIRIUS BLACK ANUNCIA A ABERTURA DO PRIMEIRO NITGHCLUB DO MUNDO MÁGICO: A BOATE BLACK". Pag. 19 a 20.

— Lulu! — Fudge berrou histericamente, abriu o jornal na segunda página e começou a ler.

Lulu entrou carregando uma bandeja com água e chá, além de uma poção calmante, apenas por precaução, e encontrou o Ministro na metade do jornal com o rosto purpura de ódio e fúria.

— Aqui, Ministro, tome uma água e depois um chá, isso o ajudará a se acalmar. — Disse ela em tom suave.

— Eu... — A voz de Fudge saiu esganiçada e falhou, pois não havia palavras.

Lulu insistiu e, com mãos trêmulas, ele bebeu um pouco da água e do chá enquanto terminava de ler aquelas atrocidades. Seu rosto continuou ficando cada vez mais púrpura e parecia meio engasgado ou sufocado, tentando falar e não encontrando a voz ou as palavras. Quando terminou de ler tudo, estava pálido, suando frio e muito perto de desmaiar de profundo desespero. Lulu, inclinada sobre ele, começou a abaná-lo e insistir que respirasse, pois temia que o Ministro sufocasse na sua frente.

— Respire, Ministro, respire. Oh! Aposto que foi por isso que sua mulher escondeu o jornal, assim, eu teria que lidar com o senhor. Respire! — Lulu, desesperada, pegou o copo com água e o jogou em seu rosto tentando reanimá-lo. — Não ouse morrer na minha frente! Eu não quero ver testrálios! Eles são horrorosos, pelo que me disseram! Respire!

— Cornelius! — Umbridge entrou no escritório como um sapo com fogo no traseiro. — Cornelius! O Profeta, Cornelius! — Berrou ela tão alto que Fudge se levantou assustado e bateu sua cabeça na cabeça de Lulu.

— Ai! — Os dois gritaram segurando suas cabeças.

— Cornelius, mentiras infam... — Umbridge parou e, em sua confusão, seu rosto fez o bico de sapo perfeito. — Porque está todo molhado?

— Ministro... — Madame Bones entrou na sala com sua expressão mais severa. — Precisamos decidir como responderemos ao... Porque o senhor está todo molhado?

— Ele estava prestes a desmaiar e eu não sabia mais o que fazer! — Lulu disse ansiosa. Todos a encararam com olhares reprovadores e ela caiu em prantos. — Eu não sou paga para isso! — E, saiu correndo do escritório.

— Madame Bones... — Fudge usou um lenço para enxugar o rosto. — Quero que prenda esse Sirius Black imediatamente! E mande fechar o Profeta Diário!

— Isso é impossível, Ministro e o senhor sabe disso. — Madame Bones respondeu.

— Eles não podem se safar com todas essas mentiras absurdas! Tem que haver algo que a senhora possa fazer! — Berrou Fudge com o rosto se avermelhando outra vez.

— Acredito que a primeira coisa a se fazer é respiramos fundo e nos acalmarmos. — Ela respondeu em tom reprovador. — Ataques histéricos não nos levarão a lugar algum. Depois, nos sentaremos e decidiremos o que fazer, começando sobre o que dizer a imprensa.

— A imprensa? — Fudge questionou indignado. — Depois de todas essas mentiras, você ainda quer que eu dê uma entrevista a esses abutres!

— Não é com à imprensa que o senhor falará, Ministro e sim, com o público. — Madame Bones tentou explicar. — O Profeta tem apenas a função de levar as informações a população, que devem conhecer a sua versão dos fatos.

— Hem, hem. — Pigarreou Umbridge. — A senhora está insinuando que o Ministro da Magia deve se defender como se fosse um reles marginal? Ou estou entendendo errado?

— Não se trata de se defender, como se fosse um ataque pessoal e sim, explicar as ações do Ministério...

— Mas, é um ataque pessoal! — Berrou Fudge furioso. — Black me chama de mentiroso, incompetente, fraco, desumano!

— Ele deveria ser preso por tais ataques caluniosos! — Umbridge disse zangada. — E por ousar acreditar que pode defender aquelas bestas...

— Não só ele pode, como um bom advogado e o testemunho do Sr. Black, manterão os lobisomens presos por muito pouco tempo. — Disse Bones com frieza. — E, Black não pode ser preso, porque todos temos a liberdade de nos expressar, portanto, dizer o que ele disse na entrevista, não é crime.

— Como!? — Fudge questionou em fúria. — Como, ele levantar todas essas calúnias sobre mim, o chefe supremo desse país, pode não ser crime!?

— Ministro, o senhor não é o chefe supremo e é comum um político ser criticado por suas ações, pois nem sempre, todos concordam com elas. — Bones disse em tom professoral. — Não é crime criticar uma figura pública ou suas ações. Claro, inventar histórias mentirosas, sem provas, poderia levar a um processo civil por calúnia e difamação...

— Então! — Interrompeu Fudge como um menino mimado. — Foi exatamente o que aquele... sacripanta fez! Inventou mentiras absurdas sobre minha pessoa!

— Sr. Ministro, o senhor deve se acalmar e reler o que foi dito pelo Sr. Black. — Bones disse irritada. — Ele não inventou nada, apenas deu o seu testemunho do que observou e sua interpretação dos fatos. Opinar não é crime neste país.

— Bem, pois então devemos mudar isso! — Fudge disse e bateu o pé furiosamente. — Exijo que todos sejam proibidos de me criticar publicamente e que o Profeta ou as rádios não possam falar mal de mim ou de minhas ações.

— Isso é impossível...

— Hem, hem. — Interrompeu Umbridge com uma expressão irônica. — Parece que a senhora, como Chefe do Departamento de Leis, não quer ajudar o nosso Comandante Supremo a se proteger contra essas injustas ofensas, Madame Bones. Ou talvez concorde com elas.

— Madame Bones! — Fudge protestou chocado.

— Como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser interrompida. — Madame Bones olhou para os dois com extrema frieza e eles desviaram os olhares. — É impossível fazer o que o senhor quer, porque vivemos em uma democracia e, portanto, nossa imprensa e o povo são livres. A liberdade de expressão é uma das ferramentas mais imprescindíveis de um povo livre, liderado por um governo justo e democrático. Assim, isso que me pede é impossível, mas, o senhor já sabe disso, Ministro, portanto, o que devemos fazer é nos sentar e pensar como defenderemos o Ministério dessas graves acusações.

— O Ministério? Mas, e quanto a mim? Eu sou o Ministério! E não serei reeleito no ano que vem se permitir que esses tipos de calúnias sejam divulgados, Madame Bones. — Fudge disse chateado.

— E, é por isso que precisamos fazer uma declaração refutando e justificando as decisões que o senhor tomou em relação aos acontecimentos da Travessa do Tranco. — Madame Bones disse impaciente. — E, não se engane Ministro, o senhor não é o cargo que ocupa, ou seja, não é o Ministério ou Comandante Supremo, assim, precisamos defender o Ministério e nossas ações. Defendê-lo, é uma consequência disso, entende?

— Sim, sim, claro. — Fudge disse falsamente. — Vamos fazer uma declaração e dizer toda a verdade, Madame Bones. Diremos que Sirius Black é um mentiroso e sua presença na Travessa foi...

— Ministro Fudge! — Madame Bones o interrompeu furiosa. — Isso é confidencial! E, nem o senhor ou qualquer um falará sobre isso a ninguém, muito menos a imprensa! Entendeu?

Seu tom foi tão severo e duro que Fudge empalideceu meio amedrontado e acenou rapidamente.

— Desculpe, Madame Bones, eu tinha me esquecido. — Ele enxugou o suor do rosto com o lenço úmido. — Apenas estou tão desesperado com tudo o que foi escrito sobre mim e o que o povo deve estar pensado. O que faremos?

— Acredito que devemos nos acalmar, reler com atenção toda a entrevista e decidir se faremos uma coletiva, uma entrevista ou uma declaração. E, claro, o que diremos, como refutaremos e explicaremos cada declaração dada pelo Sr. Black. — Madame Bones disse seriamente. — Acredito que devemos ter o apoio de Scrimgeour, King e Moody, pois não podemos errar no tom ou nas palavras, muito menos divulgar informações confidenciais.

— Sim, isso me parece uma boa ideia. — Fudge disse suspirando.

— Creio que seria bom se eu participasse dessa reunião, querido Cornelius, assim, posso lhe auxiliar a encontrar as palavras certas. — Se insinuou Umbridge. — Além disso, devemos tentar encontrar uma maneira de impedir Black de ajudar os lobisomens e, como a autora do projeto de lei Anti-Lobisomem...

— Isso não é possível, Madame Umbridge. — Madame Bones a cortou com frieza. — A senhora não tem nível de acesso para essa reunião, que tratará de assuntos sigilosos. Além disso, não cabe a senhora se envolver com questões jurídicas referentes as prisões feitas no dia 13 de fevereiro, portanto, sugiro que se atenha ao que lhe concerne.

Umbridge fez uma careta sapoíde e pareceu engolir um gordo sapo antes de acenar rigidamente e concordar com Madame Bones.

— Muito bem. — Ela disse com rispidez.

— Ministro, convocarei os citados para a sala de reuniões, o que me diz de, em uma hora, darmos início? — Madame Bones sugeriu e Fudge acenou meio desconcertado e receoso demais para contrariá-la. — Ok, nos vemos, então.

Fudge e Umbridge ficaram a sós e relaxaram visivelmente depois da saída da mulher intimidadora.

— Estou perdido, Dolores, completamente perdido. — Fudge se afundou em sua cadeira derrotado.

— Ministro, se me permite, tenho uma ideia diferente sobre como podemos abordar toda essa questão da imprensa e nos livrarmos dos críticos de uma vez por todas. — Disse Umbridge com um sorriso malicioso.

— Uma ideia? — Fudge levantou os olhos esperançoso.

— Enquanto Bones estava falando sobre a liberdade da imprensa e que o senhor não pode proibir o Profeta de publicar críticas contra a sua pessoa ou contra o Ministério, me ocorreu que não precisamos proibir e sim, influenciar. — Umbridge disse com um sorriso açucarado.

— O que? — Fudge mostrou sua expressão mais apalermada.

— Influenciar, Cornelius. O senhor conhece e é amigo do dono do Profeta, o Sr. Birdwhistle, certo? — Ela sussurrou suavemente.

— Sim... bem, não somos grandes amigos, exatamente. Eu diria que conhecidos amigáveis e respeitosos. — Fudge disse lentamente. — Sr. Birdwhistle tem uma das maiores fortunas do mundo mágico. Além do Profeta, ele é dono das revistas Qual Vassoura, Witch Weekly e de uma emissora de rádio.

— E uma figura frequente nas festas e bailes da alta sociedade, além de receber com muita frequência em sua mansão em Londres. Sua esposa é uma das mulheres mais elegantes e importantes da nossa sociedade, tudo o que ela faz ou diz ou veste, é imitado pelas outras. — Umbridge disse sem esconder a inveja e amargura por não fazer parte desse grupo. — Acredito que, o que o senhor deve fazer é se aproximar do Sr. Birdwhistle e convencê-lo de que o melhor para ele, é escrever o que o senhor quer. Afinal, Cornelius, você é o Ministro e tem grande influência.

— Isso me parece uma grande ideia! — Fudge disse com os olhos brilhantes. — Mas, Conan quererá algo em troca, Dolores, o que devo oferecer para ele?

— O que ele quiser, Cornelius. — Umbridge disse objetiva. — Pagar menos impostos, um maior número de entrevistas e declarações... Talvez, autorização para que um repórter possa acompanhar algumas audiências da Suprema Corte. Bem, não sei, o que o Sr. Birdwhistle possa considerar mais vantajoso.

— Sim, sim, eu posso fazer isso. — Fudge caminhou pelo escritório ansiosamente. — Eu posso dar quantas entrevistas ele quiser e isso aumentará suas vendas, afinal, todo mundo quer saber o que o Ministro tem a dizer! Isso será bom para aumentar a minha popularidade também. E, politicamente, Conan tem interesse que eu permaneça no cargo, pois ele apoia o Partido Conservador. — Ele agora tinha um grande sorriso. — Dolores! Isso é um plano brilhante! Devemos colocá-lo em prática imediatamente!

— E a reunião com Bones? — Umbridge perguntou, muito feliz com suas palavras elogiosas.

— Oh! Sim, verdade. — Fudge ficou pensativo por alguns segundos. — Entre em contato com Conan Birdwhistle, Dolores, marque um almoço com ele, em sua casa ou aqui mesmo em meu escritório. Diga que é de seu interesse e muito urgente. Não devo pedir a Lulu, ela bagunçará tudo, assim, só me resta você, Dolores.

— Eu farei isso com prazer, Cornelius, marcarei para às 13 horas, caso sua reunião se estenda por muito tempo. — Dolores disse solícita.

— Não sei o que faria sem você, minha querida Dolores. — Fudge disse sorridente. — Preciso me preparar para a reunião, reler essa entrevista mentirosa e absurda, mas, estou bem mais calmo, pois sei que esse plano dará certo. Obrigado, Dolores.

— De nada, Cornelius. — Disse Umbridge em tom açucarado e com as bochechas rosadas.

Depois que ela saiu do escritório, Fudge voltou a se sentar, com a certeza de que seu plano teria sucesso e que ninguém o tiraria daquela cadeira.

Em outro ponto da Inglaterra, mais precisamente em Wiltshire, a agradável manhã também terminou com a leitura do Profeta Diário. Lucius Malfoy, à cabeceira da grande mesa, leu a entrevista bombástica de Sirius Black, ao lado de sua esposa, que enviou um dos elfos em busca de outro exemplar para que ela pudesse ler sem demora.

Por mais de 15 minutos, o chá esfriou, a comida ficou esquecida e o silêncio predominou na imensa sala de jantar. Um silêncio que se moveu de estupefato, para sombrio e furioso durante o tempo em que os dois leram todas as 20 páginas. Por fim, Lucius se levantou e jogou toda a louça de porcelana no chão, com a comida, toalha e vasos de flores. Seu acesso de fúria o fez pegar um vaso extra, que estava sobre uma prateleira lateral, e jogá-lo contra a parede.

Respirando pesadamente, ele ajeitou o cabelo que se desarrumara e olhou para a esposa, que continuava lendo o jornal com sua sempre presente passividade.

— Terminou? — Ele perguntou irritado, pois, às vezes, o seu sangue frio era difícil de aturar.

— Eu que lhe pergunto. — Disse ela com frieza e deixou o jornal ao lado quando o encarou. — Terminou com sua birra deselegante?

— Você terminou de ler tudo o que aquele seu primo maldito disse? — Ele ignorou a provocação ao repetir a questão.

— Sim, apenas me detive na parte final, quando ele anuncia com tanta alegria a abertura desse tal nightclub. — Disse ela serenamente ao se levantar. — Um nome interessante, não é mesmo?

— Cissy... — Malfoy disse em tom de aviso e, ao mesmo tempo de súplica, mas ela o interrompeu levantando a mão.

— Dobby! — Disse firme e o pequeno elfo aparatou imediatamente com os olhos arregalados de medo ao estar na presença do seu mestre quando ele estava com tanta raiva. — Limpe toda essa bagunça, concerte a minha louça e colha mais flores nas estufas.

— Sim, mestra. — Dobby se inclinou servilmente e começou a trabalhar.

— Vamos conversar no escritório. — Sugeriu Narcisa delicadamente.

Lucius a seguiu tentando pensar em uma maneira de acalmá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, resolver toda essa maldita bagunça. Quando a porta do escritório se fechou, ele tomou a iniciativa.

— Cissy, lamento profundamente o que minhas ações causaram indiretamente, mas tenho certeza que se nós dois nos unirmos, encontraremos uma solução. — Ele disse em tom persuasivo, mas sua esposa nem piscou.

— Boate Black... — Ela disse em tom sereno. — Sim, me parece um nome adorável, ainda que, provavelmente essa tal boate será uma vergonha para um verdadeiro Black.

— Com certeza. — Lucius concordou, ainda que estivesse pouco interessado nessa tolice. — Seus pais, tios e avós, morreriam de vergonha por Sirius manchar desta maneira o nome da sua Família.

— Minha Família. — Narcisa disse pensativa. — Você sabe que a Família Black é uma das mais antigas do mundo mágico, cuja linha ainda se mantem viva? Somos quase tão antigos quanto os Peverell e Slytherin, e mais antigos do que os Potter e Gryffindor.

— Eu sei disso, Cissy. — Lucius disse em tom impaciente.

— Você diz que devemos nos unir e encontrar uma solução, Lucius, mas, a duas semanas, você se enredou em um plano absurdo, fez acordos com lobisomens asquerosos e, em nenhum momento, pediu a minha opinião ou ajuda. — Narcisa disse com dureza, mas sem levantar a voz. — E, quando lhe disse da temeridade do seu plano, você mentiu para mim e me ignorou.

— Cissy...

— E, agora, em retaliação por seus erros estúpidos, eu e meu filho perderemos o amparo do nome Black! — Ela exclamou verdadeiramente furiosa. — Teremos que enfrentar a vergonha de sermos expulsos, descartados como lixo!

— Narcisa, podemos reverter isso, precisamos encontrar...

— Cale-se! — Narcisa disse em tom mais alto que o habitual, depois respirou fundo e seu rosto voltou a frieza de sempre. — Está tentando apenas aplacar a minha raiva, não meu julgue por uma tola, Lucius. — Ele não respondeu, porque não havia o que dizer. — Não existe solução para isso, você tentou matá-lo e, não apenas falhou miseravelmente, como se deixou ser identificado. Sirius praticamente deixou explícito que você é comensal da morte que tentou assassiná-lo! E deixa implícito que você está sendo investigado pelos aurores.

— Isso é impossível. — Lucius respondeu arrogantemente. — Eu ainda tenho contatos e sou amigo do Ministro, se estivesse sendo investigado, já teria sido informado ou Fudge empurraria para baixo do tapete.

— Tem certeza disso? — Ela perguntou ironicamente. — Como tinha que seu brilhante plano terminaria com Sirius morto e nós dois no controle da fortuna Black?

— Era um bom plano! — Lucius gritou defensivamente.

— Seu tolo! Você se envolveu com a corja da sarjeta! Se arriscou a dever a eles quando não tinha intenção de pagar! Greyback não é conhecido por ser um monstro vingativo por nada! — Ela disse friamente. — Pior! Foi traído e esteve muito perto de ser morto naquela Travessa! Se não fosse o erro de Sirius...

— Eu tinha certeza que ele estava morto! — Lucius exclamou. — Egan o atravessou com a espada!

— Egan! Lucius! Todd Egan! — Narcisa disse desapontada.

— Eu não sabia que ele era um dos sócios de Greyback, acredite, me surpreendi também. — Lucius disse levemente envergonhado.

— Aposto que ele planejava matar você, independente do Sirius aceitar ou não a proposta. Ele o odeia. — Narcisa disse cansadamente.

— Egan ou Greyback não me preocupam, eles não cumpriram a sua parte no acordo, não tem porque quererem nada comigo. — Lucius disse e ao ver seu olhar incrédulo acrescentou. — Todd teve todos esses anos para retaliar e não fez nada, sempre foi um preguiçoso e mulherengo, aposto que tentará ganhar dinheiro de alguma outra maneira para manter a sua boa vida.

— Bom, então, os lobisomens não te preocupam, as possíveis investigações não são um problema, em sua opinião, elas nem existem. — Narcisa enumerou friamente. — Isso quer dizer que a única consequência desse grande fiasco é a desonra que meu filho e eu viveremos por sermos expulsos da Família Black. Incrível! Seremos Draco e eu que sofremos por seus erros!

— Isso não é verdade! — Lucius disse com veemência. — Eu estarei ao lado de vocês dois e também viverei essa vergonha, pior, o dinheiro da sua herança como uma Black, deixará de vir para nós.

— O que? — Narcisa ficou meio pálida.

— Sim, Cissy e é por isso que temos que pensar em algo que possa reverter isso. — Lucius disse preocupado. — Eu perdi todos os negócios da Travessa e não consegui vender os prédios que foram desapropriados pelo Ministério. Não recebo mais o dinheiro que desviava do Conselho de Governadores ou das Fábricas Blacks. Agora, com você sendo expulsa da Família, a porcentagem anual a qual tem direito, cessará.

— Isso era tanto assim? — Narcisa disse tensa.

— Uma pequena fortuna, todos os anos. — Lucius disse irritado. — Os negócios da sua família são incrivelmente lucrativos, pois fabricam produtos finos e de alto padrão para os mais ricos bruxos do Reino Unido. E, esse dinheiro, junto com o resto que mencionei, era o que nos permitia ter uma vida com tantos luxos e privilégios, Cissy.

— Mas... você deve ter outros negócios, certo? E, nosso cofre está cheio de galeões. — Ela disse meio desconcertada por falar ou se preocupar com dinheiro, nunca, em toda a sua vida, isso acontecera.

— Tenho alguns negócios legítimos, nada muito rendoso ou que cubram os nossos gostos caros. — Lucius disse e caminhou pelo escritório. — Temos alguns milhões de galeões em nossos cofres, claro, mas, nada que não possa desaparecer em poucos anos, se não cortarmos alguns luxos. Pior, eu pago propina para muitos informantes, dentre eles, o Ministro, apenas esses gastos poderiam nos levar a falência.

— Merlin... O que você fez, Lucius? — Narcisa perguntou verdadeiramente abalada. — Você poderia ter vendido os prédios por uma fortuna ao meu primo, poderia ter recomeçado os bordéis em outro lugar e ainda teríamos a minha herança entrando todos os anos. Você jogou tudo fora! E, porquê? Para quê!? Por uma birra tola contra o meu primo!

— Chega! — Lucius gritou furioso. — Chega de me contestar! De me recriminar! De menosprezar minhas ações! Eu sou o seu marido! Sou o senhor desta casa! E quero que se cale e se coloque em seu lugar!

Ele se posicionou bem diante dela e impôs sua altura de maneira intimidante. Narcisa o encarou com frieza e queixo erguido, depois, baixou o rosto submissamente e encarou o tapete.

— Como queira, meu marido, acatarei o seu desejo. — Ela disse em tom passivo. — Me calarei e a meus pensamentos, o deixarei como quer estar e esperarei em meu lugar enquanto resolve tudo. Com licença, sei que deseja estar sozinho.

Narcisa deixou o escritório com passos suaves e subiu ao seu quarto. Ela caminhou pensativa e observou o jardim pela janela, refletindo sobre tudo o que aprendera e entendera. Lucius tentaria encontrar uma solução, mas, Narcisa sabia que só havia uma coisa a fazer.

Sentando-se em sua escrivaninha, ela pegou pena, pergaminho e iniciou a carta mais difícil que escrevera em muitos e muitos anos.

Trepado quase no topo de uma árvore, Greyback observou a estranha movimentação da matilha de Elfort e tentou ouvir o que diziam, mas, eles falavam em sussurros e a distância era muito grande.

— Preciso me aproximar mais... — Ele disse para Egan, que estava no chão, recostado preguiçosamente contra o tronco da árvore.

— Você corre o risco de eles te cheirarem mesmo estando contra o vento, afinal, eles são lobisomens, Greyback. — Egan o alertou.

— Maldição! — Greyback sussurrou furioso e observou quando um pequeno grupo de lobisomens chegou pelas árvores sem alertarem os aurores. Como eles se desviavam dos aurores com tanta precisão?

Os quatro lobisomens foram até Elfort que parecia ansioso por notícias. As palavras chegaram como impressões trazidas pelo vento.

... ajudaremos... o menino... Black prometeu... unidos... grande reunião... promessas... informações...

Quando o grupo partiu, Elfort reuniu dois de seus garotos e deixou o acampamento junto com eles.

— Elfort acabou de sair com dois homens. — Greyback disse e saltou no chão.

— Verdade? Isso é ainda mais incomum, se o Alfa deixou a matilha, foi para uma missão importante. — Egan disse pensativo. — Conseguiu ouvir algo útil?

— Apenas palavras soltas, que me fazem pensar que... — Greyback se interrompeu contrariado.

— O que?

— Não, não deve ser isso. O melhor jeito de descobrirmos o que está acontecendo é encontrando algum infeliz e o forçando a falar. — Greyback disse com um olhar cruel. — Vamos.

Os dois caminharam silenciosamente até se depararem com um lobisomem caçando sozinho, apesar das recomendações. Era um garoto jovem, 17 ou 18 anos, que empalideceu quando os viu.

— Hum, vejo que tem bons instintos, garoto. — Greyback disse quando o rodeou. — Não fugirá, pois sabe que o caçarei e estará bem morto em segundos. Também não se negará a dizer o que quero saber ou, então, o torturarei até que implore por sua morte. E, se me disser tudo o que preciso, posso até lhe recompensar, garoto.

— Dispenso as suas recompensas. — O garoto o enfrentou lhe encarando com desprezo. — E, pode me matar ou torturar que não lhe direi nada. Você está acabado, Greyback.

Egan riu divertido e encostou a ponta da sua espada em seu coração.

— O garoto parece que tem uma personalidade suicida, Greyback. — Ele disse debochadamente, mas Greyback não riu, pois, nunca fora desafiado desta maneira pelos outros lobisomens, que tremiam de pavor a sua presença.

— O que está acontecendo, garoto? Porque as matilhas estão se movimentando? Se visitando? Para onde o seu Alfa foi? — Greyback perguntou em tom ameaçador.

O garoto engoliu em seco, mas não disse nada e pareceu se resignar com a própria morte.

— Porque não o levamos e o torturamos? — Egan disse com malícia. — Aposto que em uma hora, conseguimos que ele fale tudo.

— Você não quer isso, não é mesmo? Como é o seu nome? — Greyback perguntou em tom suave, mas pareceu ainda mais assustador em sua tentativa de ser gentil.

No entanto, quando Greyback se aproximou, afastou a espada de Egan, tentando parecer menos ameaçador e o garoto, Robbie, se aproveitou da oportunidade e disparou em uma corrida na direção do acampamento.

— Garoto estúpido. — Disse Egan antes de disparar atrás dele, Greyback se moveu ainda mais rápido e foi pela direita para poder cercá-lo.

Robbie sabia que tinha apenas uma chance e decidiu usá-la.

— Greyback! Greyback está aqui! Greyback! — Seus gritos ecoaram alto pela floresta e chegaram ao acampamento facilmente, mais importante, os lobisomens extras que protegiam o perímetro da clareira e os aurores ouviram, até o dorminhoco acordou e todos correram na direção dos gritos.

Em poucos minutos, dezenas de lobisomens corriam na direção dos três e Robbie se esforçava para correr mais rápido e não ser alcançado. Apesar de jovem, ele sabia que se o levassem por aparatação, seria seu fim.

— Socorro! Greyback! Ajuda! — Ele gritou mais alto e quase chorou de alívio quando seus companheiros de matilha surgiram entre as árvores e o cercaram.

O mais velho deles apontou sua varinha para Greyback e Egan, que perceberam que estavam em desvantagem numérica significativa.

— Você não quer arrumar problemas comigo, Sheridan. — Greyback disse ameaçador.

— Não? — Sheridan engoliu o medo e olhou para os seus companheiros que acenaram em apoio. — E como você pretende derrotar todos nós juntos? — Os sons dos aurores, que eram mais lentos, correndo na direção deles, ficou mais alto. — E, os aurores que estão chegando? Sugiro que vá e nos deixe em paz, porque se tentar prejudicar apenas um de nós, todos lutaremos contra você, Greyback.

Greyback hesitou e isso foi o tempo que os aurores precisaram para se aproximar mais e, ao verem dois fugitivos da justiça, um deles foi esperto o suficiente para lançar a ala anti aparatação.

— Vocês estão presos, Fenrir Greyback e Todd Egan! Soltem suas varinhas e entreguem-se! — Gritou o auror esperto.

— Tentem me alcançar! — Greyback disse e disparou em fuga, com Egan seguindo em outra direção.

Dividir-se era a atitude mais inteligente, pois, assim, os aurores também se separariam, mas, o que eles não esperavam, era que os lobisomens da matilha de Elfort decidiriam por caçá-los também.

— Aposto que pegamos Egan e o convencemos a dizer onde está o menino Boot. — Um deles disse ansioso.

— Se matarmos Greyback, ele não morderá mais ninguém. — Outro disse com sede de vingança.

Sheridan hesitou apenas um segundo antes de acenar e separar o grupo. Em pouco tempo, Greyback se viu caçado por dois aurores e duas dezenas de lobisomens sedentos por matá-lo. E, Egan se viu com o mesmo problema, apenas, ele era mais lento e, rapidamente a sua situação piorou. O auror dorminhoco era muito mais lento que os lobisomens, que avançaram em uma formação em Y para cercá-lo e, em poucos quilômetros de corrida, Egan se viu preso em um círculo de bruxos lobisomens ferozes.

— Diga onde está o menino! — Um deles disse o encarando ferozmente, mesmo sem uma varinha.

Egan ergueu sua varinha pronto para lutar e sair daquele inferno.

— Vocês não conseguirão me pegar e matarei quem tentar, assim, desistam. — Ele disse suavemente. — Ao contrário de vocês, eu não me importo de usar a maldição da morte.

— Sim, mas, você não pode acertar todos ao mesmo tempo. — Disse um dos lobisomens, que saltou sobre Egan.

Ele tentou cumprir a sua ameaça de matá-lo, mas, outro lobisomem, a suas costas, lhe lançou um Incarcerous, as cordas o prenderam das coxas até o peito, pressionando seu braço esquerdo contra o corpo. No instante seguinte, o lobisomem que saltara, o derrubou no chão com um baque que o fez perder o ar e sua varinha voou para longe.

— Agora, você dirá onde está o menino, se não quiser que arranquemos os seus olhos. — Disse ele em tom ameaçador.

— Vamos levá-lo conosco, Elfort gostará de interrogá-lo. — Disse o lobisomem que lançou o feitiço.

Eles o levantaram do chão e começaram a arrastá-lo de volta para o acampamento quando o auror dorminhoco apareceu ofegante e de varinha em riste.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo? — Ele perguntou com voz fraca.

— Levando-o de volta ao acampamento. — Disse um deles. — Ele tem informações que precisamos para salvar alguém que foi sequestrado.

— Besteira. — Disse o dorminhoco respirando melhor. — Estão querendo ajudá-lo a fugir.

— Se quiséssemos fazer isso, não o teríamos perseguido porque, com certeza, você nunca alcançaria. — Respondeu o lobisomem ironicamente.

— Vocês irão entregá-lo para mim, ele é um dos procurados pelo Departamento por envolvimento no que aconteceu na Travessa e, pegá-lo, me ajudará a subir na hierarquia. — Disse o auror com os olhos brilhando de ambição.

— Você pode levá-lo, depois que o nosso Alfa o interrogar e obtiver a localização do menino sequestrado. — Disse o lobisomem firme.

— Não tem menino sequestrado nenhum, seus animais! Eu sou um auror e saberia se houvesse, não vocês! — Disse o auror irritado. — Se não o entregarem, teremos que lutar e, se atacarem um auror, estarão ferrados, pois lhes garanto que voltarei aqui com um esquadrão e enviarei todos vocês para Azkaban em um piscar de olhos.

Isso fez os lobisomens hesitarem, pois sabiam que a ameaça era bem verdadeira e possível. O auror assumiu a hesitação como concordância e se adiantou, puxando Egan pela manga do casaco para o seu lado. E, teve a brilhante ideia de soltá-lo das cordas e prendê-lo com as algemas mágicas que os aurores são ensinados a usar no treinamento. Era o protocolo e Egan estava desarmado, o que lhe deu confiança, mas, inesperadamente, todos sentiram as alas anti aparatação caírem. Isso só podia significar duas coisas, Greyback foi capturado ou o auror que lançou as alas estava morto. Enquanto o lento e dorminhoco auror refletia sobre o que poderia ter acontecido, Egan entendeu muito bem e lhe deu uma cotovelada violenta no estômago se soltando do seu aperto. Os lobisomens saltaram para agarrá-lo, mas, no momento seguinte, Egan aparatou para bem longe.

— Não! — O lobisomem que saltara em Egan, ergueu o auror do chão e o chocalhou furioso. — Seu imbecil! Ele era a melhor chance de salvar o menino!

— Não tem menino sequestrado...

— Tem sim! Greyback o levou! — Ele disse soltando o idiota. — Está querendo subir na hierarquia! Espero que esteja preparado para descer, pois contaremos isso para o Moody, vamos ver o que ele fala.

— Moody não acreditará em um bando de bestas imundas! — Disse o dorminhoco, apesar de sentir as estranhas se revirarem de apreensão. — E, se Greyback roubou uma das suas crianças, espero que ele a mate, um animal a menos para me preocupar.

As palavras cruéis irritaram os lobisomens, mas o homem mais velho, que o sacudira, levantou a mão impedindo que os outros avançassem sobre o dorminhoco.

— Ele não vale a pena, rapazes. — Ele disse com desprezo. — Depois de dizer algo assim, podemos ver quem realmente é o animal aqui.

Eles se afastaram na direção do acampamento e deixaram o dorminhoco sozinho.

No outro ponto da floresta, Greyback se mantinha a frente dos seus perseguidores, mas os lobisomens se aproximavam e se moviam a sua direita e esquerda com a intenção de interceptá-lo. Sua intenção era correr até deixar a ala anti aparatação, mas, o auror era experiente e, correndo razoavelmente perto, movia a ala com ele para que Greyback não conseguisse escapar.

Quando Greyback percebeu a situação, sua mente formulou rapidamente um plano, pois não vivera e matara livremente por tantos anos sem um instinto natural e cruel de sobrevivência. Em um salto, ele escalou uma árvore até os galhos mais altos e esperou.

Em poucos segundos, o grupo de lobisomens cercaram Greyback e, aqueles que a tinham, apontaram suas varinhas para o alto.

— Desista, Greyback. — Sheridan disse. — Você não tem para onde correr e está em grande desvantagem.

— Ok. Eu me entregarei para os aurores. — Greyback disse tentando ganhar tempo.

— Não! — Outro lobisomem falou corajosamente. — Chegou a hora de acabar com você de uma vez! E vingar todos aqueles que você matou e infectou!

— Não teremos mais medo de você, Greyback, sabe porquê? — Sheridan questionou se preparando para saltar e rasgar seu algoz.

— Porque são tolos! — Greyback disse possesso por esse atrevimento. — E pagarão caro por ousarem!

— Não. É porque percebemos que somos a maioria e você um só! — Sheridan saltou e Greyback se desviou para outra árvore, mas, outro lobisomem saltou e lhe deu um tranco tão forte que o enviou até outra árvore, onde Greyback bateu no tronco violentamente. Lascas do tronco voaram em todas as direções e Greyback saltou para um galho mais alto tentando recuperar o fôlego. — E, estamos cansados de temê-lo!

— Se me matarem, o garoto morre. — Disse Greyback ao avaliá-los atentamente e perceber que eles não tinham hesitação em suas intenções de matá-lo.

— Tenho certeza que Egan abrirá o bico, assim que o colocarmos diante do Alfa. — Disse Sheridan se preparando para outro ataque.

— Parem! — O auror que colocou a ala anti aparatação finalmente chegou e se colocou à frente dos lobisomens. — Seja o que for isso, parem imediatamente. Entregue-se, Greyback, ninguém morrerá hoje.

— Você está errado. — Greyback disse sorrindo e se deixou cair do galho em direção do chão, como se estivesse desistindo, mas, apontou sua varinha para o auror e gritou. — Avada Kedrava!

O raio verde brilhante voou rapidamente e ninguém teve reação ou compreenderam totalmente o que estava acontecendo, até o auror cair morto, a ala se desfazer e Greyback aparatar, antes de terminar sua queda e atingir o chão.

Em segundos, tudo mudou e todos ficaram paralisados pelo choque, inclusive o seu colega auror, que estava chegando a cena.

— Gawain! — O auror gritou ao correr até o colega. — Merda! — Ele puxou os cabelos desesperado ao ver os olhos vazios e mortos de Gawain Robards.

Greyback aparatou algumas vezes antes de ir para o Chalé de Egan. Poucos segundos depois, o próprio chegou e suspirou aliviado.

— Obrigado. A ala caiu na hora certa. — Egan disse e foi até o bar se servir de um scotch escocês caríssimo, que bebeu de uma vez. — Filhos da puta! Essa foi por pouco, cara e ainda perdi minha varinha. — Greyback não respondeu, olhando pensativamente pela janela. — Quer um pouco? Acalma o coração, amigo.

— Não. — Greyback disse desinteressado. — Estou calmo, preciso estar para decidir o que devo fazer.

— O que foi aquilo? Eles sempre cagaram de medo de você e, de repente, se sentiram corajosos para tentar te matar e eu ainda entrei na conta. — Egan disse sentando-se em uma poltrona confortável com mais uma dose da sua bebida favorita.

— Eles se sentem corajosos porque são maioria. — Greyback disse. — Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes e algo deve ter mudado.

— O que? — Egan questionou curioso.

— Não sei. — Greyback caminhou até uma escrivaninha onde pegou pena e pergaminho. — Não sei o que ou como, mas algo está acontecendo nas matilhas. Alguém está conseguindo uni-los como nunca antes aconteceu e eles decidiram se reunir contra mim. Estão planejando me destruir...

— Dever ser isso toda essa movimentação! — Egan disse de olhos arregalados. — Foi o que Cuttler sugeriu, eles devem estar seguindo Black, talvez, ou simplesmente decidiram ajudar a salvar o garoto. Mas porque fariam isso do nada? E de graça?

— Não sei e são muitas coisas que não sei. Pior, o que eu ouvi sobre uma grande reunião em breve ou algo assim, aposto que estão planejando fazer o que você disse. Varrer o país em minha procura para salvar o garoto. — Greyback disse e dobrou a carta.

— Eu concordo. — Egan disse pensativo. — Sirius foi inteligente, ao em vez de chamar os aurores, ele chamou os lobisomens. Não me surpreende, cara, meu primo sempre foi muito esperto, para um Gryffindor, claro, e já lhe avisei para não o subestimar, Greyback. Para quem a carta? — Perguntou Egan ao vê-lo amarrar a carta na perna de Orfeu, sua coruja.

— Black. — Greyback abriu a janela e enviou a coruja orientando-a. — Viaje rápido e espere a resposta. — Depois fechou a janela e se sentou em uma das poltronas. — Não esperarei esses malditos me encontrarem. Queria que Black e os Boots sofressem por mais um tempo, mas, o melhor é acabar logo com isso. Depois que seu primo estiver bem morto, lido com as matilhas.

— Como fará isso? Porque a verdade é que eles são a maioria, amigo. — Egan disse saboreando um gole de sua rica bebida.

— Mas, eu posso mudar isso facilmente. — Greyback disse com um sorriso malicioso. — Nós podemos, aliás.

— Nós? — Egan ergueu as sobrancelhas curioso.

— Sim, seu pequeno grupo está bem desfalcado e precisará de mais homens. — Greyback disse lentamente. — E, talvez, eu também precise que alguns homens leais a mim.

— Pensei que não tivesse interesse em ser o Alfa de uma matilha. — Observou Egan curioso.

— Matilha não, apenas um grupo, como o seu e o de T, uma gangue. Para isso, temos que encontrar alguns bruxos sacanas, desonestos e mordê-los na lua cheia. — Greyback disse com um sorriso maldoso. — Depois que tivermos um grupo decente, atacaremos as matilhas. Sim, isso será divertido e, aposto que depois de matarmos algumas centenas deles, o resto ficará bem quietinho em seus lugares.

— Hum... isso realmente parece divertido. Eu estou dentro. — Egan disse com um brilho no olhar. — Talvez, depois, possamos realizar a minha vingança?

— Os Egan? — Greyback perguntou curioso.

— É sempre bom começar pela família, suponho, mas depois, alguns amigos antigos e queridos. — Egan sorriu malicioso.

— Bom, vou adorar quebrar a arrogância de Malfoy. — Greyback se levantou. — Irei caçar antes de verificar o garoto, ele é muito tentador. Depois, esperarei a resposta de Black em outro lugar, apenas no caso de ele tentar me localizar pela carta.

— Boa ideia, não o subestime. — Egan disse sorrindo. — Sugiro que leve a edição de hoje do Profeta com você, uma leitura bem única, que lhe interessará, meu amigo.

Greyback acenou e pegou o jornal, antes de aparatar. Depois de caçar e se alimentar, ele voltou para a clareira na beira do penhasco e percebeu o fogo apagado. Rapidamente, Greyback se aproximou do menino dormindo, temendo que estivesse morto, mas, o coração batendo lhe aliviou da preocupação. Ainda assim, ele acendeu rapidamente a fogueira, pois o garoto deveria estar com muito frio. Com o fogo alto e forte, Greyback se aproximou e tocou Adam, confuso ao encontrar o seu corpo quente e não frio como esperava. Pensativo, supôs que o garoto fez magia acidental para se manter aquecido.

Decidiu não o acordar e sim, se posicionar mais perto de St. Albans para esperar a resposta de Black. Ele aparatou em outra clareira, na floresta que cercava a Abadia Boot e se sentou para ler o que havia de tão único e interessante no Profeta Diário.

Em St. Albans, o dia se moveu lentamente, com Serafina e Falc vivenciando suas angústias de maneiras diferentes. Os Madakis de Londres, Elizabeth e Martin chegaram antes do almoço, depois de serem avisados sobre o sequestro por telefone pela Sra. Madaki. Elizabeth assumiu a cozinha preparando comida para todos e Martin, como psiquiatra, tentou dar conforto e acalmar os ânimos.

Serafina era a mais exaltada, cheia de adrenalina e pronta para fazer o necessário para resgatar seu filho. Sua ânsia por fazer algo era um contraste gritante com Falc, que parecia prostrado em um estado de desespero e luto. Mantê-los longe foi a melhor solução, pois o pessimismo e inação de Falc irritaram Serafina, que parecia pronta para começar uma briga e lutar com qualquer um, já que o seu alvo, Greyback, estava inacessível.

Falc se sentou na estufa por horas, olhando as flores e pensando em sua irmã Carole. Eles eram muito unidos, idades próximas, com personalidades diferentes, mas não opostas. Carole era uma Hufflepuff leal e inteligente, apaixonada pela vida, enquanto ele fora um Gryffindor ambicioso e focado, com uma veia por aventuras e diversão. Quando adolescentes, tiveram muitos amigos em comum e Carole se apaixonara por Louis, irmão gêmeo de Anton, quando tinha uns 14 anos e fora Falc quem percebera primeiro, antes mesmo dela.

Depois que todos terminaram Hogwarts, a relação dos dois progrediu rapidamente e, eles adiaram o casamento apenas porque, naquele ano, Falc e Serafina se casaram. Então, a guerra ficou muito pior e eles nunca tiveram a chance de subirem ao altar. Relembrando daqueles momentos, Falc mal viu o tempo passar ou percebeu a entrada de Elizabeth, que lhe trouxe comida e depois o deixou sozinho com o passado.

Serafina estava no escritório, ouvindo com atenção todo o planejamento que o grupo fazia depois de suas respectivas missões. Remus e Flitwick chegaram com a boa notícia de que o plano estava dando certo, os lobisomens estavam se movimentando e criando a distração que, todos esperavam, seria o suficiente para tirar Greyback de perto de Adam. Sirius foi até a Mansão Potter e voltou com as vassouras necessárias para a missão e que estavam no depósito de vassouras a mais de 15 anos. Eram antigas, mas, praticamente novas e seriam muito úteis para o plano de resgate. Assim como os espelhos, que Sirius conseguiu com o Sr. Brand, antes de ir para a sua fábrica têxtil e solicitar urgentemente a costura de casacos curtos, negros e cheios de bolsos.

— Ainda não entendo porque não colocar um feitiço de extensão nos dois bolsos. — Disse Sirius incomodado.

— Porque serão muitos espelhos e a questão não é caber nos bolsos e sim, pegá-los e acioná-los ou atendê-los rapidamente. — Disse Denver, que teve essa ideia. — Imagine se você sentir vibrar e tiver que procurar entre 5 espelhos diferentes? Se reduzirmos isso, colocando os espelhos em outros bolsos, será melhor ou, pelo menos, maiores serão as chances de ações mais efetivas.

— E, neste plano, cada ação tem que ser bem cronometrada e realizada com rapidez. — Disse Flitwick ao encantar os espelhos e colocar os nomes. — Aqui estão os seus Denver.

Denver acenou e pegou seus espelhos. Em cada um, havia um nome, Sirius, Moody, King, Remus, Tonks, Flitwick e Sr. Boot. Este último era o espelho que ficaria em casa, para comunicar o que aconteceu na missão ou se precisavam de algo urgentemente. Cada um dos outros, receberia o outro par e, assim por diante, até que todos pudessem se comunicar com todos durante a missão.

Denver os separou, guardando-os nos bolsos separadamente e gravou na memória onde estava cada nome, para que no momento da comunicação, não houvesse hesitação.

— Memorizem onde estão cada espelho e não ousem esquecer ou derrubá-los. — Disse Denver em seu tom de líder.

— Você acha que Moody e King conseguirão? — Tonks perguntou ansiosa ao pegar seus espelhos. Ela chegara com Denver, que teve a missão de convocá-la oficialmente para a ICW, alegando uma missão onde sua metamorfomagia seria útil. Tonks fora liberada do dia de treinamento, colocada a par da missão perigosa e, assim que ela soube que o doce Adam estava em perigo, não hesitou em aceitar e manter segredo de tudo.

— Acredito que sim. — Denver disse tensamente. — Eu tentei contato com eles e me informaram que estavam em uma reunião com o seus Chefes e o Ministro, mas, acredito que não trabalharão além dos seus turnos. E, se estivermos certo e Greyback adiantar seu objetivo final, os dois estarão aqui a tempo.

— A reunião deve ser por causa da minha entrevista. — Sirius disse pensativamente. — Não sei se ela sair justo hoje não será pior para a nossa missão.

— Acredito, pelas ações dos lobisomens, que será melhor. — Remus disse e guardou cada um dos seus espelhos nos bolsos. — Eles ficaram impressionados com a sua disposição em ajudar os lobisomens do Gun, que estão presos, e mais crentes de que a ilha é real. Automaticamente, pareciam mais dispostos a ajudar a salvar o Adam, alguns até disseram que se precisássemos de mais varinhas, era só chamarmos.

— E não precisamos? Não seria melhor chamar por mais ajuda? — Serafina perguntou caminhando tensamente de um lado para o outro do escritório.

— Nessa missão, mais é pior, temos os números certos e precisamos apenas de muita precisão. — Disse Denver objetivamente.

— E, essa a única possibilidade? — Serafina perguntou duramente. Quando todos a olharam confusamente ou constrangidos, acrescentou. — Quero dizer, esse é único plano que têm? Não existe outros? Talvez, melhores que esses?

— Serafina... — Sr. Boot disse suavemente.

— Não! É o meu filho lá e tenho o direito de contestar o plano que saiu da mente de um menino de 12 anos e que todos vocês, inclusive uma experiente agente, acataram sem questionar ou tentar encontrar algo melhor. — Disse Serafina com a voz aguda.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que a voz do Harry veio pelo espelho.

— Sra. Serafina, talvez não se lembre, mas houve muitos questionamentos e reajustes na minha ideia original. — Harry disse com voz serena e todos se surpreenderam, pois ainda pensavam que ele estava em aula. — Tivemos um intenso debate, novas ideias veio a mesa acrescentados por Denver, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius. Este não é o meu plano, é o nosso plano, dessa equipe, que está empenhada em um só objetivo, trazer Adam para casa vivo. E, não podemos sentir o que a senhora sente, mas todos o queremos de volta, nunca duvide disso.

— Eu não duvido... — Serafina olhou para Harry no espelho sobre a mesa. — Me desculpa, desculpem...

— Está tudo bem. — Harry disse sincero e o momento de constrangimento passou. — Vamos repassar tudo de novo, em detalhes. Gostaria de saber o que vocês já fizeram, por favor.

Harry já sabia do plano, mas o dia de aulas, necessário para manter a normalidade, o tirou dos acontecimentos do dia, assim como Terry e Neville, mas, agora, as aulas da tarde chegaram ao fim e todos poderiam ouvir e acompanhar a preparação.

— Ok. — Denver disse pensativa quando terminaram. — Acredito que temos tudo, mas, agora, temos que trabalhar com as possibilidades de erros acontecerem.

— Não seria melhor esperarmos Moody e King? Assim, eles podem acompanhar? — Perguntou Remus tomando um gole de chá.

— Quando eles chegarem, repassaremos tudo outra vez, desde o começo e de novo até podermos repetir enquanto dormimos. — Denver disse séria.

— Acho que sei de onde o Harry tirou a ideia de repetir o plano 100 vezes. — Disse Neville divertido.

— Sim, sempre repita o plano, 100 vezes e... — Disse Harry sabiamente.

— Mais uma. — Completou Denver. — Bem, o nosso maior problema, que não podemos prever, é o comportamento de Greyback, assim, precisamos nos preparar para algumas situações específicas. Por exemplo, se o alvo 2 estiver em grande perigo ou ferido gravemente, como atuaremos?

— Apenas, um adendo. — Terry disse cansadamente. — Meu tio Martin está aí e pode nos ajudar a prever o comportamento de Greyback ou até mesmo influenciá-lo.

— Achei que ele era um médico. — Denver perguntou confusa.

— Psiquiatra. — Terry respondeu e Denver acenou.

— Claro, seria uma grande ajuda. — Ela disse e Martin foi trazido e informado sobre a personalidade psicopática sádica de Greyback.

— Não estamos apenas falando de falta de empatia que caracteriza um psicopata ou o prazer de ferir que o identifica como sádico. — Martin disse lentamente. — O fato de ele ser um canibal nos fala muito sobre ele também.

— Isso é importante? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Tudo é importante quando temos que prever ações de personalidades tão fora do nosso "normal". Estudos estão avançando na área do Behaviorismo, da psiquiatria forense e investigativa. Por exemplo, o FBI, nos EUA, tem uma unidade apenas para montar perfis de assassinos em série. — Martin explicou. — Basicamente, montar um perfil nos ajuda a prever como cada tipo de assassino em série agirá em determinadas situações, pois, o comportamento humano segue padrões e estímulos comuns. Todo o conhecimento que vocês têm de Greyback, nos ajuda a compreender seu desejo territorial de vencer o inimigo, ao mesmo tempo, causar dor e desespero em sua vingança. Ele tem uma importante mensagem a passar, mas o seu lado animal deve ser considerado.

— Como assim? — Denver questionou.

— Acredito que devemos considerar a possibilidade do Greyback não apenas ver o Sirius como um Alfa rival, que ele precisa derrotar ou tirar do seu caminho. — Martin disse sombrio. — Existe a possibilidade que seu lado mais animalesco, o veja como um predador e não como um adversário igual.

— E o que isso significaria? — Serafina perguntou confusa.

— Bem, vocês supuseram que Greyback racionalizou e planejou toda essa situação para montar uma armadilha para Sirius e vencer esse jogo, mas, se ele se sentir acuado, se passar a ver o Sirius como o seu predador, ele poderia mudar de ideia — Martin viu suas expressões ansiosas e confusa. — O que faz um animal quando o seu predador o está caçado?

— Foge ou se esconde. — Respondeu Denver pensativa. — Isso quer dizer que o nosso plano poderia se virar contra nós. Ao em vez de se apressar para chegar ao Sirius e concluir a sua vingança, Greyback pode recuar, desistir e se esconder.

— Sim. Mais uma vez, essa é uma possibilidade com as poucas informações que temos e suas suposições são mais do que possíveis, mas precisam considerar o seu lado não racional. — Martin disse. — Um psicopata como Greyback vive muito em função dos seus impulsos, e o que o impulsiona são suas satisfações, seus momentos de prazer. Sabemos, por seu sadismo, que além de matar, ele aprecia o prazer de ferir suas vítimas, de provocar dor, medo e desespero. Como um lobisomem, ele sentiria isso ainda mais intensamente, pois pode sentir o cheiro do medo, do sangue, ouvir o coração batendo forte ou parando de vez. Ele vivência a morte muito intensamente e tenho certeza que mantem troféus para reviver cada morte.

— Troféus? — Harry perguntou pelo espelho.

— Algo que guardou que representa sua vítima... Não, não a vítima em sim, mas a morte daquela vítima, morte que ele causou. Isso é o que lhe importa, então, ele guarda algo, um objeto, que lhe recorde daquele momento especial de grande satisfação e prazer. — Martin explicou. — São como troféus e ele os guarda por dois motivos, porque são a representação da sua vitória e poder, como qualquer outro troféu e, principalmente, porque eles o levam de volta para o momento das mortes.

— Literalmente? — Perguntou Terry pelo espelho. — Quer dizer, ele vivência os sentimentos que as mortes lhe proporcionaram apenas por tocar o objeto?

— Sim, e com incrível intensidade. — Martin disse positivamente. — Na maioria das vezes, esse perfil de psicopata não tem interesse sexual em suas vítimas, podem inclusive, serem impotentes. Ou terem uma ereção quando torturam e matam, mesmo sem o desejo pelo ato sexual em si, ainda assim, vivenciam uma grande excitação e prazer. Quando estão com seus troféus, todos esses sentimentos voltam com muita força e muitos conseguem conter o impulso de matar com muita frequência. Como é um impulso, as vezes incontrolável, eles se utilizam disse para obter controle, pois, cada assassinato tem que ser bem planejado.

— Greyback não tem porque se preocupar que será pego. — Remus disse pensativo. — O Ministério nunca conseguiu chegar perto dele depois que se tornou um lobisomem.

— O planejamento tem mais a ver com o controle e o ritual dos assassinatos. Psicopatas gostam de estar no controle da situação, para não serem pegos pela polícia ou perder o seu alvo, mas também pelo poder que isso lhes proporciona. E, eles têm um ritual, um perfil de vítimas, uma maneira de sequestrá-las, onde e como mantê-las. Como torturá-las, como matá-las e aposto que Greyback sempre age do mesmo jeito. — Martin podia ver o olhar interessado de todos. — Vocês têm informação sobre o perfil de vítimas deles?

— Mulheres e crianças em sua maioria, pensamos que ele gosta de alguém fisicamente mais fraco, para se sentir mais poderoso. — Remus disse.

— Uma boa explicação, mas temos que considerar que muitos psicopatas, Greyback mais do que qualquer um, é um caçador. Na floresta, um predador caça os filhotes ou as presas mais frágeis, não por uma questão de poder apenas, mas também porque ele tem mais chance de sucesso. No caso de Greyback, vencer é tão importante quanto o jogo, porque seus instintos animais de sobrevivência devem ser altamente desenvolvidos. — Disse Martin suavemente.

— Por isso ele tira os seus rivais do caminho ou os amedronta para que recuem. — Harry disse suavemente. — Ele mata ou morde a criança de um inimigo e, pronto, está seguro para continuar.

— Entendemos errado isso, então, quer dizer, Greyback quer eliminar o Sirius, mas, o seu instinto de sobrevivência não o fará se colocar em uma situação que ele não pode vencer. — Considerou Denver. — Se for necessário, ele recua, se esconde e planeja com mais cuidado até ter uma situação de vantagem sobre Sirius.

— Mas o que isso significa para o Adam? Porque ele o pegaria? — Serafina questionou no limite.

— E, isso não lhe dá a vantagem que quer? — Sr. Boot perguntou. — Quer dizer, Sirius irá onde ele mandar e fará o que ele disser, para conseguir que o meu neto esteja a salvo. Greyback deve saber disso ou nunca teria pegado Adam.

— Ele não pegou o Adam por causa do Sirius. — Martin disse e seus olhos mostraram sua tristeza. — Talvez, ele ainda não saiba, mas, Greyback não o sequestrou por isso.

— O que? — Serafina perguntou desesperada. — Eu não entendo... O que quer dizer?

Harry falou um palavrão pelo espelho e Denver se tencionou ao compreender a situação.

— Não consideramos o seu perfil de vítima. — Disse ela ao se levantar irritada.

— Ou o fato de que esse plano de sequestro não é uma vantagem. — Harry disse irritado. — Você acha que ele pode não saber ainda, Sr. Martin?

— É possível e se recebermos sua carta, confirmaremos isso, mas, a qualquer momento, Greyback pode se dar conta da situação desvantajosa em que está. — Martin disse preocupado.

— Eu não acompanhei, me desculpem. — Disse Sr. Boot cansado.

— Greyback usar o Adam para atrair o Sirius não é uma vantagem, tanto que montamos um plano muito bom para o resgate e poderíamos nos sentar e pensar em mais alguns. — Denver disse andando pelo escritório. — Ele observou o Sirius, tentando encontrar uma vulnerabilidade, alguma maneira de chegar até ele e matá-lo.

— Ele deve ter observado as fábricas, a Abadia, mesmo o Chalé. — Harry acrescentou. — Deve ter percebido que as alas não o deixariam entrar para emboscar o Sirius e que ele quase nunca está nas fábricas.

— E, quando visito as fábricas, estou cercado por funcionários. — Sirius apontou entendendo.

— Aposto que Greyback percebeu que o melhor lugar para te pegar era o seu escritório no Beco Diagonal, menos funcionários, fácil acesso pelo telhado, você trabalha a noite e, muitas vezes, fica sozinho em seu escritório. — Denver parou pensativa. — Esse era o melhor plano, mas, ele escolheu o caminho que dá a você horas e horas para planejar, se movimentar e revidar, de uma maneira ou de outra.

— No entanto, Greyback tem um bom instinto de sobrevivência, é um planejador, controlado, até certo ponto, e não tinha porque ter pressa em matar o Sirius, afinal, ele não oferece um perigo iminente, assim, poderia esperar até o momento certo. — Terry disse entendendo o raciocínio. — Então, o que mudou?

— Ele viu o Adam. — Martin disse suavemente. — Não se esqueçam do ponto principal do seu perfil de psicopata, Greyback é um canibal e, apesar de ter algum controle, na verdade, é extremamente impulsivo e guiado por isso. O desejo e instinto de matar é quase incontrolável e alguns psicopatas não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem, como um vício. Por isso, a ideia de distraí-lo foi muito boa, tirá-lo de perto do Adam, para que não cedesse ao impulso incontrolável, envolvê-lo com outros problemas, manter sua mente racional funcionando mais do que seus instintos animais. Tudo isso deu a Adam tempo, mas...

— Se Greyback perceber que está em grande perigo, em grande desvantagem, ele pode recuar e fugir, esperar por um momento melhor. — Disse Denver.

— Sr. Martin, eu não entendo como ele não percebeu ainda? Quer dizer, tudo o que ele fez até agora, sequestrar o Adam, deixar evidente que o pegou, nos leva a pensar que o seu objetivo é chegar ao Sirius. — Harry observou confuso.

— Sim, mas, em muitos momentos nossas ações, principalmente as mais impulsivas, não são as melhores decisões e nós racionalizamos uma justificativa para satisfazer o nosso prazer. — Martin explicou. — Como um alcóolico que consegue encontrar uma razão justa, em sua mente, para ir ao um bar, mesmo que saiba que não resistirá a beber. Greyback devia estar observando o Sirius e, como a Agente Denver disse, percebeu que nunca conseguiria pegá-lo aqui.

— Aposto que ele considerou recuar, talvez, ir atrás de Gun e Teagan primeiro. — Denver observou.

— Bem possível. — Martin concordou. — Então, em algum momento, ele viu o Adam, provavelmente o seu perfil ideal ou perto disso. O impulso, o desejo, foi maior e nublou o seu raciocínio e Greyback formulou um plano rapidamente, não o melhor plano para pegar Sirius, pois isso se tornou secundário para seus instintos.

— Greyback racionalizou que sequestrar o Adam lhe daria o que ele queria mais, Sirius, mas, no fundo, o que ele mais quer, ele já tem. Ele está apenas se enganando. — Harry disse. — Isso quer dizer que resistir será muito mais difícil para Greyback? E, que desistir é uma possibilidade ainda maior?

— Sim. — Martin disse com um suspiro. — Não sabemos o seu ritual ou qual o impulso que tornou o Adam tão irresistível. Na década de 20, um serial killer canibal, Albert Fish, fingia contratar adolescentes para trabalhar em sua fazenda no interior. Ele colocava anúncios nos jornais oferecendo emprego para jovens adolescentes, trocava cartas com famílias pobres e enviava passagens de trem para os garotos, que esperavam por uma oportunidade de trabalho, mas acabavam mortos. Um dia, ele foi pessoalmente buscar um desses garotos, pois a família quis conhecê-lo, antes de liberar o adolescente de 15 anos para viajar a uma fazenda desconhecida no interior do estado. — Martin contou o caso real lentamente. — A família vivia em New York e, quando Fish chegou na casa, descobriu que o filho de um vizinho também iria, se houvesse mais uma vaga de trabalho, pois, essa outra família também tinha um adolescente e precisava da renda. A primeira família simpatizou com Fish facilmente, bem vestido, distinto, muito educado, branco, o que naquela época, era muito importante. Enquanto o garoto ia avisar o vizinho que havia mais uma vaga e que deveriam partir naquela tarde, sua mãe serviu o chá para Fish, e manteve uma conversa educada. Então, uma menina entrou na sala, uma garotinha de 10 anos, Grace, usando um vestido branco, com um rosto angelical, cachos, pele bem branquinha e muito linda.

— Merlin... — Sr. Boot sussurrou entendendo o que acontecera.

— Fish tinha a chance de levar dois adolescentes, dois, e muito maiores que Grace, ou seja, mais carne. — Martin disse um pouco enojado. — Mas, assim que ele a viu, o impulso falou mais alto. Ele descreveu o seu desejo imediato em provar a sua carne, sua inocência, em um sentido espiritual e não sexual, e decidiu levá-la. Inventou uma desculpa rapidamente, que iria a uma festa de aniversário na casa de sua irmã antes de voltar e pegar os garotos para a viagem de trem à fazenda. Fish pediu à mãe, que o deixasse levar Grace à festa de sua sobrinha, ele a traria de volta à tarde, quando viesse pegar os garotos. Tudo no impulso, correndo muitos riscos, abrindo mãos de dois adolescentes, apenas porque o desejo pela menina era incontrolável.

— A mãe deixou? — Serafina perguntou chocada. — Ela deixou ele levar sua garotinha?

— Sim, ela simpatizou com ele e não conseguiu recusar o seu pedido. — Martin contou. — Fish a levou, a matou e comeu, depois... anos depois, ele escreveu uma carta para a mãe, contando sobre o imenso prazer que Grace lhe proporcionou.

Todos tinhas expressões meio chocadas, Denver tentava manter a compostura e frieza com dificuldade.

— Um trouxa fez isso? — Neville perguntou pelo espelho.

— Sim, existem psicopatas nos dois mundos, infelizmente. — Martin disse. — Fish, como Greyback, seguiu o seu impulso, pois Adam se tornou irresistível, não duvidaria que, neste momento, esse desejo seja maior que o seu instinto de sobrevivência, pois, até onde sabemos, Greyback não percebeu que suas ações levarão ele para uma armadilha e, não o Sirius.

— Se ele perceber... — Harry disse fechando os olhos.

— Nunca encontraremos o Adam vivo. — Terry sussurrou meio apavorado.

— Essa é uma possibilidade, mas existe outra que devem considerar. — Martin disse tentando ser objetivo. — Neste momento, Greyback está ocupado, distraído, preocupado, a movimentação das matilhas causou isso e, talvez, ganhamos tempo para o Adam. Talvez, como vocês esperam, ele decida agir rapidamente e escrever para o Sirius, marcando um encontro. E, então, depois de fazer isso, ele poderá se concentrar no Adam e, poderá conseguir manter o controle do seu impulso, afinal, está tão perto a sua vingança. Talvez, ele mate outra coisa para satisfazer o seu desejo, cace e se alimente, mas, em algum momento, ele se concentrará no Adam.

— Mas, se ele estiver no controle, porque caçou e se alimentou, Adam estaria seguro, certo? — Tonks perguntou fascinada com tudo o que estava aprendendo.

— Em teoria sim, mas esse não é o problema. — Martin disse. — Adam provocou, por suas expressões, aparência, cheiro, olhares, voz, ou uma combinação de tudo isso, esse impulso incontrolável e, quanto mais tempo Greyback estiver com Adam, mais obcecado ele ficará. O desejo e possessividade aumentará...

— Possessividade? — Serafina questionou confusa.

— Sim, para Greyback, Adam é dele e, como qualquer outro animal, defenderá a fonte dos seus impulsos, ou sua presa, de qualquer um. —Martin disse objetivamente.

— Isso quer dizer que se tiver que escolher entre se vingar do Sirius ou ficar com o Adam, ele escolherá o Adam. — Disse Denver. — Precisamos de outro plano...

— Não precisamos não. — Harry disse na mesma hora. — Tonks, você vê um problema com a sua parte?

— Não. Estou pronta e sei o que fazer. — Tonks disse convicta.

— Não temos como prever o comportamento de Greyback, Harry, além de colocar o Sirius em grande risco, colocaremos a Tonks também. — Denver disse muito séria.

— Denver, toda essa explicação do Sr. Martin só me fez perceber que o plano é exatamente o certo. — Harry defendeu pelo espelho. — Ofereceremos o poder que Greyback precisa para se sentir seguro, assim, não alertaremos o seu instinto de sobrevivência. Manteremos Adam em seu poder e, quando Greyback descobrir o engodo, perderá o controle, o fracasso da realização do seu impulso o fará irracional e, é quando você o pegará.

— Ele não perceberá o perigo, até ser tarde demais, pois estará focado em Adam. — Denver disse e parecia se ajustar. — Ok, posso ver isso acontecer. Como o conduzimos até o ponto em que precisamos e mantemos Sirius seguro? Como manipulamos ele?

— Dar o controle e poder é uma boa ideia e ele quererá se gabar, mas, não se convençam de que Greyback tentará matar o Adam na frente do Sirius. — Martin disse. — Lembre-se, ele tem o seu ritual e fazer isso na frente de outra pessoa poderia estragar o seu maior momento de satisfação.

— Precisamos nos preparar para essa possibilidade, interferir antes, se tivermos tempo. — Harry disse pensativo. — E, improvisar, mas, sinceramente, o que me preocupa não é o plano e sim, a possibilidade de não o colocarmos em prática.

— Você teme que Greyback perceba sua desvantagem e recue levando a nossa chance de salvar o Adam com ele. — Flitwick observou pensativo. — Acho que sei como podemos agir neste caso, sem garantias, mas...

— Qual a ideia? — Sirius perguntou ansioso.

— Os lobisomens foram incrivelmente receptivos, a ilha lhes dá esperança, sua entrevista é como um sopro de justiça, duas coisas que eles nunca tiveram em suas vidas, depois de transformados. — Flitwick disse lentamente. — Muitos se ofereceram para ajudar, mesmo depois que Remus garantiu que a ilha não está condicionada a sobrevivência do Adam.

— Você acredita que eles concordariam em ajudar a procurar por Adam? — Sr. Boot perguntou esperançoso.

— Sim, sinceramente, sim. — Flitwick olhou para Remus que acenou.

— Não todos, existem muitos ressentimentos, mas a maioria, acredito que aceitariam ajudar. — Remus falou convicto.

— Se tivermos milhares de lobisomens procurando por cada centímetro da Inglaterra, com seus olfatos, audições e visões mais desenvolvidos, talvez consigamos encontrar o Adam, mesmo que Greyback decida não enviar a mensagem para o Sirius. — Harry disse com a voz mais leve. — Pode ser nossa única chance...

O clock clock dos passos de Moody foram ouvidos por todos e, um segundo depois, ele entrou no escritório com uma expressão feroz.

— Garoto! Onde está aquele garoto? — Ele gritou furioso.

— Estou bem aqui, Moody. — Harry disse sabendo que ele era o garoto, pois conhecia muito bem a expressão.

— O seu plano brilhante! Não é assim, que todos te chamam? Um cérebro que cria planos brilhantes? — Moody disse ao se aproximar bem do espelho e encarar o Harry com seus dois olhos. — Acabou de resultar na morte de um dos meus melhores aurores! O melhor bruxo que já conheci! — Harry não desviou o olhar ou respondeu. — Nada a dizer? Bem, eu falo, então, Gawain Robards era um auror nível três, condecorado, experiente, inteligente e bom caráter. Não como esses recrutas tolos de hoje em dia, ele era da velha guarda e fazia um trabalho de primeira. Meu amigo! Casado! Tinha dois filhos! Dois! E, agora está morto, porque você teve a brilhante ideia de atrair o Greyback para as matilhas, onde os meus homens estavam de guarda! — Ao terminar ofegante, Moody olhou para o Sirius, que o encarava de olhos arregalados como todos os outros na sala. — E você! Se quiser mesmo impedir os lobisomens de irem para Azkaban, sugiro que contrate dez dos melhores advogados, porque recebi ordens para prender toda a maldita matilha de Elfort!

Todos ficaram em um silêncio chocado por alguns instantes até que Harry se moveu rapidamente, desceu as escadas até o escritório de Flitwick e usou o flu para o Chalé. Antes que qualquer um pudesse conseguir reunir palavras, Harry se colocou em frente ao Moody.

— Quem o matou? — Ele perguntou duramente.

— Greyback! O Avada Kedrava... — A voz de Moody se desfez, sufocada pela emoção.

Harry empalideceu e fechou os olhos, antes de respirar fundo e falar com firmeza.

— Nós temos um plano, se tudo for como esperamos, Greyback estará morto antes da meia noite e seu amigo será vingado. Não temos a intenção de deixá-lo viver. Você tem um problema com isso?

— Não. — Moody respondeu friamente.

— Quanto tempo temos até que a matilha seja presa por algo que não fez? — Harry perguntou direto.

— Se Fudge e Umbridge conseguirem uma ordem judicial da Suprema Corte, até amanhã, na hora do almoço, talvez antes. — Moody disse. — E, se eles fugirem, será muito pior, a caçada só ficará mais violenta, meus aurores estão loucos por vingança.

— Não se preocupe com eles, os manteremos seguros. — Harry disse e olhou em volta, pensando no plano e quem poderia deixar para ajudar os lobisomens. — Ok. Precisamos de mais ajuda... Sirius, quem podemos confiar? Edgar? Fiona?

— Para o que? — Sirius perguntou confuso.

— Para levar os lobisomens aonde eles devem estar. — Harry disse e Sirius entendeu.

— Remus sabe onde é, e Fiona poderia ajudar, eu não posso sair daqui. — Ele disse olhando para o amigo.

— Também não posso sair, prometi ao Falc que assumiria o seu lugar. — Remus disse determinado.

— Harry, posso fazer isso, se tiver uma localização, posso ajudá-los. — Flitwick se ofereceu.

— O que está planejando agora, garoto? — Moody perguntou com voz dura.

— Salvar a matilha Elfort e sei que quer isso também, Moody, ou não estaria aqui. — Harry disse seriamente. — Lamento por seu amigo, mas, eu não sou um assassino e me culpar por sua morte, não muda a realidade.

— Muito bem. — Moody disse suspirando profundamente, agora que já descontara sua raiva. — Faça a sua jogada, eu não posso te ajudar com isso. Sobre o resgate, King e eu estaremos atolados no Ministério depois do que aconteceu e, sinceramente, não sei se conseguiremos estar lá, mas, nos chame mesmo assim. Talvez, tenhamos sorte.

O clock clock acompanhou a sua saída e o silêncio no escritório era opressivo.

— Precisaremos de toda a sorte do mundo, pois estamos ficando sem opções. — Disse Denver irritada.

— Daremos um jeito. — Harry disse olhando para todos na sala. — A ideia de os lobisomens ajudarem, acabou de voar pela janela...

— O que? Porque? — Serafina perguntou indignada.

— Os aurores estarão caçando os lobisomens da matilha Elfort e prenderão qualquer um que encontrarem por aí se movimentando. E, será ainda mais suspeito se eles agirem como se caçassem alguma coisa. Isso deixará o Ministério desconfiado e colocaremos ainda mais vidas em risco. — Denver explicou objetivamente. — E, no plano de resgate, precisamos rever tudo, agora sem Flitwick, Moody e King.

— Mas... e se não ajudarmos a matilha a fugir? Assim, não haverá aurores caçando lobisomens, pois, eles já estarão presos! — Serafina sugeriu desesperada.

— Pelo que? — Harry disse com frieza. — Hoje de manhã, nós decidimos usar os lobisomens, sem os seus conhecimentos, para atrair a atenção de Greyback. Deu certo, mas teve consequências, um auror morto e centenas de lobisomens sendo acusados de cumplicidade ou sei lá o que.

— Mas se eles ficarem soltos e seguros, meu filho não será encontrado! — Serafina falou furiosa. — Podemos ajudá-los depois! Agora, o mais importante, é que eles concordem em procurar o Adam!

— Isso não adiantaria, Serafina. — Remus disse cansado. — Depois que Elfort e seus homens forem presos, as outras matilhas estarão com medo de se movimentarem, pois poderiam atrair a atenção do Ministério para eles. Acredite, se centenas de lobisomens inocentes forem enviados para Azkaban, os outros se fecharão, se esconderão e nunca mais confiarão em nós ou qualquer um.

A verdade de suas palavras era dura e todos ficaram profundamente abalados, pois entenderam que a única chance que tinham de salvarem o Adam, era Greyback cair em sua própria armadilha e enviar sua mensagem ao Sirius.

— Eu não... O que faremos... eu... — Serafina gaguejou angustiada.

Neste instante, uma coruja bateu no vidro da janela com seu bico e com uma carta bem visível em sua perna.

— Merlin! — Sirius correu para a janela e a coruja entrou lhe estendendo a carta. — Deve ser...

Sirius se interrompeu ao reconhecer a letra e sentiu seu estômago se embrulhar pelo engano.

— O que ele...

— Sirius...

— Greyback...

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo enquanto Sirius passou os olhos pelas palavras, mal percebendo a coruja partir sem uma resposta.

— Não é Greyback, é minha prima, Narcisa. — Sirius disse em tom de derrota. — Ela leu sobre minha decisão de expulsá-la da Família Black e quer uma reunião, urgentemente.

O desapontamento foi quase esmagador e pareceu tirar a energia de todos na sala.

— Merlin... — Sr. Boot voltou a se sentar sentindo as pernas bambas.

— Ele não escreverá, não é? — Sussurrou Serafina e pela primeira vez, sua expressão furiosa e tensa se derreteu, quando seus pensamentos encararam a realidade... a possibilidade real do seu filho nunca voltar. Antes, todo o seu ser estava concentrado em procurá-lo, encontrá-lo, lutar por ele, salvar seu garotinho e destruir o seu algoz. — Esse monstro levou me bebê... — Desesperada, Serafina avançou até o Sirius, o segurou pelo casaco e o sacudiu com força. — Você tem que salvá-lo! Isso é sua culpa! Você tem que me trazer o meu filho!

— Eu o trarei... — Sirius sussurrou emocionado.

— Por favor... — Serafina perdeu o último controle e começou a soluçar convulsivamente. — Deus... por favor... Alguém... — Martin se aproximou para abraçá-la. — Martin... me ajuda... meu filho... Por favor!

— Venha comigo. — Ele disse ternamente.

— Não! — Histérica, Serafina se soltou do irmão e bateu no peito do Sirius. — Eu não vou a lugar algum até você me trazer o meu filho! Eu quero ele agora! Me traga meu bebê, agora!

Sirius a abraçou e recebeu seus tapas e socos sem tentar detê-la. Martin se afastou rapidamente e voltou com uma injeção de calmante que aplicou em seu braço habilmente. Os gritos de Serafina aos poucos se acalmaram e ela ficou sonolenta, Sirius continuou a ampará-la e Martin guardou a seringa, antes de voltar para pegá-la.

— Eu a levarei até seu quarto, apliquei uma dose leve e Serafina poderá descansar por algumas horas. — Martin disse suavemente.

— Deixe que eu cuido da minha esposa. — Falc disse entrando no escritório com uma expressão desolada, pálido e olhos vermelhos de chorar. — Eu a levo até o nosso quarto e cuido dela. Obrigado, Martin.

Martin concordou e os acompanhou, quando Falc a pegou no colo e deixou o escritório sem dizer mais nada.

Harry ficou parado olhando para a carta de Narcisa e todos os planos que essa entrevista colocou em andamento. No entanto, tudo se tornava poeira diante do medo, da dor e desespero que o sequestro de Adam trouxe a todos. O dia se arrastara em aulas e colegas que pareciam viver em um mundo paralelo. Terry parecia meio enjoado e, tão ausente, que Harry precisou agitá-lo algumas vezes para fazer uma lição ou, simplesmente, caminhar de um ponto a outro.

Eles precisavam salvá-lo, pensou Harry, não havia outra alternativa. Nunca existiria um mundo onde Adam Boot não estava vivo e feliz. Ou, um mundo, onde Greyback destruiria a sua família.

— Harry... — Neville sussurrou pelo espelho.

— Sim? — Ele disse baixinho.

— Terry não consegue mais. — Seu amigo disse tristemente e Harry pigarreou.

— Tudo bem. Você já aguentou o suficiente, Terry. — Harry disse e sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ouvir seu amigo explodir em um choro doloroso. Neville o abraçou e Harry cortou a ligação, lhes dando privacidade.

— Bem, voltarei a Hogwarts para pegar a minha vassoura. — Harry disse tentando manter a mente no jogo, pois ele não poderia desmoronar.

— O que está pensado? — Denver perguntou com sua expressão neutra e forte.

— Você substitui o King e, depois, assume o seu próprio lugar no plano. — Harry disse. — Eu fico no lugar do Moody e, depois, pego o lugar do professor Flitwick, se ele não voltar a tempo.

— Você não pode usar magia fora da escola, Harry, isso causaria uma grande confusão. — Sirius observou com voz rouca. — E, é muito perigoso...

— Já estamos em uma grande confusão, Sirius e, se fizermos como planejamos, sem erros, não precisarei usar minha varinha. — Harry o interrompeu com firmeza. — Edgar sabe a localização da ilha?

— Sim, ele sabe... hum, Ian e Mac também, acho que são de confiança. Fiona também, mas, ela não foi autorizada a passar pelas alas e não posso fazer isso agora. — Sirius disse tentando raciocinar.

— Ok. — Harry foi até a mesa e escreveu uma carta curta e objetiva. — Assine também, assim, fica mais formal.

Sirius leu e assinou, suspirando.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Sim. — Harry levou a carta a Flitwick. — Procure Edgar na GER, aqui tem o nosso pedido para que ele o ajude a retirar a matilha Elfort para a ilha.

— E se a matilha estiver cercada por aurores? — Remus perguntou preocupado.

— Dever ter alguns, mas, não estão cercados ou Moody não teria vindo até aqui. Aposto que ele vai dar uma enrolada no Ministério e ganhar tempo para a matilha fugir. — Denver disse. — Esse não é o problema e sim, como levar mais de 200 lobisomens de um ponto para outro sem deixar vestígios ou serem seguidos magicamente? Os aurores tem recursos, os mais experientes encontrarão rastros de chaves de portais ilegais e não tem como dois ou quatro bruxos aparatarem toda a matilha para a ilha.

Todos pararam por alguns segundos tentando encontrar uma solução e Harry fechou os olhos pensando na melhor maneira de fugir de policiais mágicos, sem deixar vestígios e com o deslocamento de um número tão grande de pessoas. A questão não era a pressa de chegar a ilha, pensou, e sim a cobertura, não serem vistos, encontrados ou interceptados. Neste caso, a magia não era o mais importante.

— Transporte trouxa. — Harry disse abrindo os olhos. — Os aurores nunca os procurarão no mundo trouxa ou em transportes trouxas. Professor, diga ao Sr. Edgar para alugar 6 ônibus em seis cidades diferentes e, quando estiver na matilha, envie grupos de 40 lobisomens para cada uma dessas cidades em um ponto específico, onde poderão ser recolhidos pelos ônibus. Eles demorarão alguns dias para chegar a Edimburgo, a viagem será desconfortável, mas, todos estarão seguros.

— Os ônibus chegarão em tempos diferentes e isso é bom. — Denver disse pensativa. — Diga a esse Edgar para alugar barcos, pois um só para 200 pessoas chamará a atenção. Os aurores mágicos nunca pensarão em uma fuga assim e, sem magia, não haverá vestígio. Dará certo.

— Ok. Irei para a GER e levarei Edgar até a matilha Elfort. — Flitwick disse, depois olhou para Remus. — Você acha que um dos seus amigos do grupo de anciões deveria nos acompanhar?

— Não seria ruim. — Remus disse. — Talvez, Alice? Sua presença os deixaria mais confiantes.

— Pensei o mesmo. Depois de conversar com Edgar, irei até ela e começarei a deslocar os lobisomens. — Flitwick disse e encarou todos. — Espero voltar a tempo, mas, se não conseguir, fiquem seguros e boa sorte.

— Boa sorte, professor. — Harry disse e todos repetiram as despedidas.

O escritório ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mais vazio, sem a energia nervosa de Serafina ou a inteligência de Flitwick.

— Vocês acreditam que Greyback enviará a mensagem? — Sr. Boot perguntou em tom suave.

— Foi o meu primeiro instinto e quero acreditar... — Sirius disse suavemente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Agora, não sei de mais nada e nunca vou me perdoar...

— Pare com isso! — Denver interrompeu irritada. — Serafina está desesperada e sem raciocinar direito, assim, tem passe livre para dizer essas besteiras, mas, você não. — Ela tocou seu peito com o dedo e disse autoritariamente. — Isso não é sua culpa! Quando entrou para a missão da Travessa, sua intenção era ajudar e levar justiça as pessoas que estavam sendo exploradas, machucadas e mortas. Centenas de pessoas foram salvas e terão uma nova chance, graças a sua dedicação.

— Mas... Greyback... — Sirius disse sem fôlego ao encarar os seus olhos castanhos.

— É um assassino. — Denver disse suavemente. — Você não sabia que cruzaria o seu caminho ou podia prever suas ações depois daquele dia. E, como o doutor disse, o sequestro de Adam pouco tem a ver com você e sim, com quem Greyback é.

— Eu acredito que ele escreverá. — Harry disse convicto. — Como o Sr. Martin disse, Greyback, por seus impulsos assassinos, quer o Adam mais do que quer se vingar ou se proteger do Sirius. Se houvesse a necessidade de uma escolha, ele escolheria o Adam, mas, isso não acontece porque, Greyback já tem o Adam, ele já lhe "pertence" e aposto que aquele filha da puta arrogante nunca perdeu uma vítima.

— Ter o Adam lhe dá segurança, seu maior desejo está em sua posse e reservado para um momento posterior e Greyback não acredita que irá perder, assim, ele se concentra no Sirius. — Denver disse. — Se ele considerou as movimentações dos lobisomens um risco para si, seu próximo movimento será atacá-los, mas, primeiro, ele quer tirar o maior rival ou, predador do caminho.

— Parece muito simplista. — Sr. Boot disse e Sirius concordou.

— Às vezes, é simples. — Disse Denver, andou até a janela e a fechou. — Vamos repassar o plano com as mudanças, precisamos estar preparados.

— Antes... — Harry suspirou e pegou o espelho. — Harry Potter. — O espelho foi acionado e Neville apareceu com seu rosto redondo muito triste. — Precisamos colocar a Penny no jogo, os lobisomens precisarão de apoio na ilha. Diga a ela para enviar tudo o que conseguiu para o Edgar, urgentemente.

— Como ela fará isso? — Neville perguntou confuso.

— Diga que eu falei: "seja criativa". — Harry disse. — Você pode conseguir minha vassoura até a sala do professor? Assim, não preciso subir até o meu quarto outra vez.

— Ok. — Neville disse suavemente.

— Terry? — Ele perguntou preocupado.

— Chorou muito e agora está dormindo, ele estava exausto. — Neville respondeu com a voz engasgada.

Eles desligaram os espelhos e o pessoal do escritório voltou a repassar o plano com as alterações.

— Achei que iria querer matar Greyback. — Disse Sirius para Remus quando fizeram uma pausa no fim da tarde para o chá e alguns sanduíches que Elizabeth lhes trouxe.

— Não. Prometi ao Falc que assumiria o seu luga que farei. — Remus disse lentamente e respirou o cheiro quente do seu chá. — Além disso, sou o mais rápido em uma corrida com o peso extra.

Harry ouviu em silêncio e, depois de comer, foi até Hogwarts buscar sua vassoura que Neville levou ao escritório de Flitwick. Ao voltar, se sentou com Tonks, que se mantinha treinando a sua parte do plano.

Todos estavam prontos, considerou, apenas precisavam que Greyback fizesse a sua parte. No entanto, a falta de controle sobre a situação era terrível e sua mente continuava voltando para a trágica morte de Gawain Robards, auror, marido, pai, filho, amigo... Perdido para sempre. Racionalmente, Harry sabia que não era sua culpa ou de qualquer um, além de Greyback, assim, como o sequestro não era culpa de Sirius. A maldade existia no mundo e, tudo que o que eles poderiam fazer, era se protegerem e lutarem contra ela.

Seu olhar se desviou para a janela e foi atraído para uma coruja cinza e negra que voava na direção do Chalé, com uma carta em sua perna. O alívio que o envolveu lhe tirou o fôlego e, meio trêmulo, Harry caminhou até a janela e a abriu, sentindo a energia e a adrenalina preenchê-lo, pois, hoje, o dia seria de luta.


	77. O Resgate

**Notas do Autor**

 **Olá! Espero que todos estejam seguros e saudáveis!**  
 **Um revisão só, ou só publicaria amanhã, mas, como gostei do resultado, decidi não adiar mais. Mas, sejam pacientes com os erros.**  
 **Por favor, Revisem! Estou ansiosa para saber o que pensam do plano de resgate e se alguém tinha adivinhado como seria ou perto disso. Também adoraria saber o que pensam da Rox!**  
 **Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 76

A coruja pousou no beiral da janela e Harry tentou pegar a carta, recebendo uma bicada dolorida.

— Ai! — Ele recolheu mão que sangrava e encarou a coruja irritado. — Sirius, é melhor você pegar a carta, tem o seu nome nela.

— Deixe-me. — Sirius se apressou até a janela aberta e retirou a carta sem o mesmo entusiasmo anterior, pois temia ser outro engano.

Todos se aproximaram, ansiosos por descobrirem se a carta era a mensagem tão esperada e, quando Sirius sorriu animado, houve um suspiro coletivo de alívio.

— Greyback? — Denver questionou objetiva.

— Sim, ele pede para que nos encontremos sozinhos ou matará o Adam. — Sirius disse entregando a carta a ela.

— A coruja está esperando a resposta. — Harry apontou enquanto Remus curava a picada na sua mão.

— Você pedirá uma prova de vida? — Remus perguntou ansioso.

— Não sei se devemos esperar mais tempo, a coruja ir e voltar, depois, ir outra vez com a nossa confirmação e voltar com a localização de onde devo aparatar. — Sirius disse ansioso. — Mais tempo que ele passará com o Adam, mais tempo em que ele pode perceber...

— Essa carta parece estranha. — Interrompeu Denver pensativa.

— Como assim? — Harry perguntou curioso e a pegou para ler.

 _Black, eu tenho o que você quer e você sabe o que quero. Vamos terminar o que começou na Travessa. Se quer o menino, venha encontrar a mim sozinho e sem varinha. Se perceber que mente, corto a garganta do pequeno anjo. Você só tem uma chance_

 _Fenrir Greyback_

— Ele não diz onde o Sirius deve encontrá-lo, assim, deve estar esperando um pedido de prova de vida. — Harry disse. — E, tem muitos erros... Greyback não sabe escrever.

— Sim, mas, tem mais alguma coisa me incomodando. — Denver disse pensativa enquanto a carta passava pela mão de Remus e do Sr. Boot. — Vamos pedir para o Dr. Martin analisar para nós, talvez, ele perceba algo que não vemos.

Sr. Boot foi buscá-lo e Martin leu a carta com atenção, releu, releu mais uma vez e suspirou.

— Você está certa. — Ele disse olhando para Denver. — Incrivelmente simples, quase tosca, na verdade. E, abre para um pedido de prova de vida, o que nos garante que Adam está vivo.

— Eu não sei se entendo porque a simplicidade da carta é importante? — Sirius perguntou lentamente.

— Porque mostra que Greyback não é muito inteligente ou um assassino organizado. — Martin explicou. — Existe uma classificação de assassinos em série, que ajuda na análise do perfil e, assim, podemos prever melhor o seu comportamento. São chamados de assassinos organizados e desorganizados ou, às vezes, uma mistura dos dois. Basicamente, os organizados são muito inteligentes e competentes socialmente, têm um trabalho, amigos, famílias e muitas vezes, uma vida de sucesso. Eles são extremamente controlados, seu perfil de vítima é a fonte da sua fantasia, mas, ele escolherá vítimas desconhecidas, planejará com precisão cada detalhe para não haver fuga ou correr o risco de ser pego. — Martin se sentou e analisou a carta mais uma vez. — O assassino desorganizado é mais impulsivo, controlado por seus desejos e satisfação, menos preocupado com ser pego e sim em manter o ritual que lhe proporciona prazer. Ele também tem pouca inteligente e incapacidade de conviver socialmente. Quando pega uma vítima, pode ser por impulso de momento ou em suas zonas de conforto, ou seja, ou ele pegará vítimas em seu território ou vítimas em situação vulneráveis. Como uma garota andando sozinha por uma trilha.

— Greyback é esse último. — Sr. Boot disse compreendendo.

— Acredito que ele foi. — Martin olhou para o Remus. — Você disse que ele quase foi preso por policiais e aurores, certo?

— Sim. As investigações trouxas chegaram a ele, pois Greyback é mestiço e vivia na antiga casa da sua mãe em um bairro trouxa, ela era nascida trouxa. — Remus disse lembrando-se das anotações de seu pai. — Como eram trouxas sendo mortos de maneiras não mágicas, os aurores não perceberam o que acontecia até Greyback usar magia para fugir da polícia. Então, ele começou a ser perseguido pelos dois lados e, em sua fuga, acabou sendo mordido por um lobisomem.

— Isso explica tudo, então. — Martin disse. — Greyback era um assassino desorganizado, não muito inteligente, deixou pistas que ajudaram os policias trouxas a encontrá-lo. Aposto que ele não era muito sutil, deveria ser arrogante, pouco sociável, talvez até mesmo apresentasse comportamentos socialmente inadequados ou agressivos. Deve ter mantido a matança na sua área, não acreditando que a polícia trouxa o pegaria e, sem magia, estava protegido dos aurores. É o tipo de assassino que é pego rapidamente e preso, pois não tem inteligência e controle o suficiente para não cometer erros.

— No entanto, Greyback está livre a décadas. — Sirius observou curioso.

— O que mudou? — Sr. Boot perguntou suavemente.

— Ele se tornou um lobisomem. — Remus respondeu de olhos arregalados.

— Sim. — Martin sorriu suavemente. — Por isso ele aceitou o seu lobo, como você disse, e é mais animal do que humano mesmo sem a lua cheia. Se tornar um lobisomem deve ter sido até fácil e bem-vindo para Greyback, como... Um superpoder.

— Superpoder? — Sr. Boot ficou perdido.

— Sim, como Peter Parker, o Homem Aranha. — Martin explicou empolgado. — Apesar de muito inteligente, Peter era fisicamente comum e obteve muitos benefícios com a picada da aranha radioativa, que lhe trouxe grandes poderes e... — Martin parou ao ver os olhares confusos de todos, menos Denver. — Vocês não sabem do que eu estou falando, me desculpem. O que quero dizer é que, ser transformado em um lobisomem tornou um psicopata desorganizado em um super assassino e Greyback deve ter adorado isso. Imagine, instintos aprimorados, melhor visão, olfato, audição, mais força física, mais rapidez para correr e caçar. Antes, ele deveria persegui-las e pegá-las na primeira oportunidade, depois de se tornar um lobisomem, Greyback não precisaria se apressar e isso prolongaria a caçada.

— A caçada mais longa deveria significar mais diversão, pois aposto que caçar faz parte do seu ritual, perseguir e apavorar a vítima, pegá-la quando quiser. — Denver acenou entendendo. — Greyback não precisa se preocupar com ser organizado e metódico, ele é superpoderoso e ninguém foge ou lhe é uma verdadeira ameaça.

— Exato. Ser um lobisomem lhe permitiu ser quase invencível ou inalcançável para os aurores e policias. É como pegar o pior ser humano e lhe dar superpoderes, tornando suas ações terríveis ainda piores e mais abrangentes. — Martin disse suavemente. — Se não tivesse sido mordido, ele seria preso ou morto facilmente, pois não tinha capacidade ou inteligência para fugir.

— O que explica como ele acabou se escondendo em uma floresta na lua cheia e foi mordido. — Harry observou pensativo. — Isso quer dizer que Greyback continua sendo desorganizado, pouco inteligente e socialmente incompetente, por isso não tem uma gangue ou matilha. E, ele confiaria muito em seus poderes e instintos de lobisomem, deve ser arrogante sobre isso, afinal, por quase 30 anos, ele foi invencível.

— Ao mesmo tempo, seu lado humano, que sabemos é um psicopata sádico, vive de impulsos incontroláveis, por isso Greyback não resistiu a pegar o Adam, foi o seu lado pouco inteligente controlando suas ações. — Martin disse. — O lado animal também vê o Adam como sua presa e quer comê-lo, junte isso ao desejo de matar de Greyback e o fato de meu sobrinho estar vivo é um milagre.

— Quer dizer que o canibalismo de Greyback só surgiu depois de se tornar um lobisomem? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Faz sentido. — Denver respondeu. — Como Greyback deixa o seu lobo agir livremente, ele deve ter duas partes cruéis dentro de si, uma que gosta de torturar e matar, outra que gosta de comer a vítima.

— Onde isso nos deixa com o Adam? — Sirius perguntou. — Saber isso sobre ele nos ajuda ou não?

— Sim, acredito que sim. — Martin disse positivo. — Greyback não percebeu que está em desvantagem. Sua falta de inteligência, sua arrogância, seu desejo por Adam, seu anseio por vingança e instinto de se livrar do seu predador rival, o tornam previsível e menos perigoso. Não quer dizer que ele não poderia matar o Adam ou o Sirius, Greyback ainda é um assassino com superpoderes, mas, acredito que será mais fácil manipulá-lo como vocês planejam.

— Isso é bom, mas não devemos ficar arrogantes ou confiantes demais. — Denver disse com firmeza. — Acredito que o primeiro passo é pedir uma prova de vida e a localização do encontro, a coruja ainda está aqui, afinal, o que significa que Greyback espera isso de nós e está se achando muito esperto, assim, mantemos o plano e deixamos que ele pense que é quem comanda esse jogo.

Todos acenaram e Sirius escreveu a carta mais importante de sua vida.

Greyback, do alto da árvore, observou a Abadia Boot, que mais lhe parecia um castelo e que estava vazia e escura agora. Black era inteligente, como disse Egan e, ao oferecer ajuda aos lobisomens presos, conseguiu que as matilhas ficassem ao seu lado e concordassem em ajudá-lo a encontrar o anjinho. Talvez, Black tenha oferecido grana para que os outros lobisomens o matassem, pensou.

Naquela noite, na Travessa, Greyback sentiu que Black era um inimigo poderoso e que precisava tirá-lo do caminho, além de se vingar. Agora que estava sendo caçado pelas matilhas, isso era ainda mais importante e apenas matando Black isso teria fim. As matilhas ficariam sem o que Black lhes prometera e Greyback seguiria o seu plano, transformaria alguns bruxos em lobisomens e depois, atacaria os acampamentos.

Talvez, ter um grupo ao seu serviço não fosse tão ruim, considerou Greyback. Ele não gostava ou tinha paciência com as pessoas e sempre as viu como fracas e inúteis, como sua mãe tinha sido. Se pudesse escolher, ele se concentraria no mais importante, matar, mas, se as matilhas pensavam em se unir contra ele, o melhor era ter alguns lobisomens que serviriam como escudos e morreriam no seu lugar.

No entanto, o mais importante era matar Black e, para isso, o seu plano de sequestrar o garoto era perfeito, pois agora, aquele maldito estava em suas mãos. Ainda melhor, quando Black estivesse morto, Greyback poderia desfrutar do seu pequeno anjinho com calma. Por isso deveria se manter afastado do garoto, pois, mais cedo, Greyback quase não resistiu a comê-lo antes da hora. Precisava se concentrar e manter o controle ou perderia a chance de matar Black, e ele era muito perigoso para continuar vivo. Mesmo que Greyback quisesse esquecer tudo e se concentrar em seu pequeno prêmio, não podia, pois, seus instintos lhe diziam que, para sobreviver, Black precisava morrer. E, Greyback sempre confiava em seus instintos.

O bater das asas o alertou e Greyback enxergou a coruja de Egan, Orfeu se aproximar ao longe. Sentiu satisfação e alívio, pois em breve, seu plano estaria cumprido e ele livre para continuar com seus prazeres.

 _Greyback, concordo com qualquer coisa e espero que honre sua promessa de devolver o Adam em segurança para os seus pais._

 _Antes, quero uma prova de vida. Se me enviar a certeza de que o menino está vivo, escreva a localização para o nosso encontro, pois irei aonde você quiser, desarmado, como ordenou._

 _Black_

Greyback sorriu com grande satisfação. Era possível perceber o desespero de Black e que ele seguiria suas ordens como um cordeirinho.

— Espere aqui, Orfeu. — Disse ele a coruja antes de aparatar até a clareira na beira do penhasco, onde percebeu que o seu anjinho estava acordado.

— Acordou, anjinho? — Greyback sussurrou carinhosamente. — Nãos se preocupe, em breve o jogo chegará ao fim e poderemos passar muito tempo juntos. — Adam não respondeu e o encarou de olhos arregalados, antes de olhar para algo a sua frente e depois olhá-lo de novo apavorado. — O que? Estava sentindo a minha falta? Sei que deve ter medo do escuro, aqui por esses lados, a noite chega mais rápido, mas, logo lhe farei companhia e ainda trarei um visitante especial.

O garoto continuou sem falar nada e olhou confuso para algo a sua frente, mas, como não tinha nada lá, Greyback ignorou e foi até a sua mochila. Ele pegou a sua câmera fotográfica e caminhou até o menino, que se encolheu assustado, mas continuou em silêncio.

— Aqui, segure isso. — Greyback lhe desamarrou sem perceber o seu braço solto e lhe estendeu o jornal. — Mantenha na sua frente com a primeira página bem visível. — Adam segurou o jornal na frente do peito e a foto de Sirius Black, sentado em um poltrona com uma expressão solene, ficou em destaque.

Greyback se afastou e tirou uma foto, que deixou a câmera polaroid na mesma hora. Era uma foto trouxa, mas serviria, pensou e, em sua opinião, a compra da câmera fora uma boa jogada, pois lhe permitia dar uma prova de vida a Black, sem permitir que ele se aproximasse do seu prêmio até estar desarmado.

Distraidamente, ele voltou a amarrar o Adam e aparatou de volta para a floresta da Abadia, saltou até a árvore e entregou o mesmo envelope da carta de Black com a foto dentro e uma localização para se encontrarem. Orfeu voou na direção do Chalé e Greyback sorriu animadamente com a iminente realização da sua vingança.

Na clareira, Adam viu o homem mau desaparecer e encarou o cachorro bonito e enorme confusamente curioso.

"Ele não pode te ver, cachorro bonito? "

"Eu sou parte de você, irmão, estou conectado ao seu espirito e a natureza. Ninguém, além de você pode me ver."

"Oh..." Adam não entendia completamente, mas estava feliz com isso e que o cachorro bonito estava seguro. "Você tem um nome, cachorro bonito? "

"Sim, me chamo Galon, irmão. " O cachorro o encarava com olhos castanhos familiares e bondosos. "Sou parte da sua alma, sua magia e seu coração, assim, meu nome é uma representação de você, Adam. Galon significa coração na língua antiga. "

"Oh... Galon, esse é um nome bonito e combina com você…" Adam tinha ficado com os braços presos, mas a corda que o homem mau lançou estava mais frouxa e ele conseguiu soltar o braço direito e acariciar Galon, que o escondia do vento frio. "Como posso te entender, Galon? Nunca conheci um cachorro que fale. "

"Eu não falo, irmão, apenas me comunico com você de uma maneira que pode me entender, assim como eu te compreendo. "

"Oh... isso é muito legal! Ayana ficará com ciúmes…" Adam fungou quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. "Sinto muita falta dela e da minha mamãe e do meu papai. Quando poderei ir para casa? Você sabe, Galon? "

"Em breve, filhote, o lobo virá resgatá-lo e o levará para sua família. " Galon disse suavemente e lambeu seu rosto carinhosamente.

Adam o abraçou e suspirou contra seu pelo grosso.

"Ainda bem que está aqui comigo, Galon, ou eu estaria com muito medo do homem mau. "

Orfeu chegou com a carta e Sirius a abriu rapidamente quase saltando de alegria ao ver a foto de Adam com o horário impresso.

— É o Adam! Greyback tirou a foto a alguns minutos. — Aliviado, ele passou a carta entre todos, incluindo Elizabeth que viera da cozinha.

— Graças a Deus. — Ela disse apetando as mãos trêmulas. — Subirei para avisar o Falc, talvez a Serafina já esteja acordada.

Ela deixou a sala enquanto Denver se aproximou do mapa do Reino Unido que eles tinham providenciado e que estava sobre a mesa.

— Ele parece tão assustado... — Sr. Boot disse acariciando a foto delicadamente com as pontas dos dedos.

— A floresta que ele diz para você ir, Sirius, fica a nordeste, em Yorkshire. — Denver disse analisando o mapa. — Perto da costa do Mar do Norte.

— É provável que o Adam não esteja lá. — Sirius disse ansioso. — Mesmo Greyback, não seria tão tolo.

— Sim, o melhor é mantermos o plano, assim, ligue os seus espelhos e todos ouviremos tudo o que acontece, mas, você não nos ouvirá. Também poderei seguir sua localização pelos feitiços que o professor colocou neles. — Denver disse e parou em frente a Sirius, observando quando ele conectava os espelhos com todos na sala. — Seja esperto, eu estarei com você quase o tempo todo...

— Não interfira se eu estiver em perigo, não até termos certeza que Adam está em segurança. — Sirius disse a encarando olho no olho com intensidade. — Por favor, Emily.

— Não deixarei que morra, Sirius, nem pense em me pedir isso, mas, prometo que apenas sua morte iminente, fará com que me revele e interfira. Ok? — Denver disse baixinho, Sirius acenou engolindo em seco e olhou para a sua boca com interesse. — Se me beijar na frente de todo mundo, Greyback não precisará matá-lo, eu mesmo farei isso.

Ela se afastou e Sirius fez uma careta chateado.

— Mulher cruel. — Sussurrou ele e sentiu alguém ao seu lado.

— Quem? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Oh, ninguém. — Sirius sorriu sem graça. — Esse foi um bom plano, Harry, tenho certeza que dará certo.

— Todos ajudaram com ideias, não é mérito meu, Sirius. — Harry disse dando de ombros timidamente. — Ainda, você estará em grande perigo, assim, tente ficar seguro o máximo possível e siga o plano.

— Eu pretendo. — Sirius o abraçou com força e os bolsos mágicos impediram que eles sentissem os espelhos nos casacos uns dos outros. — E, você, tente ficar seguro também, isso é o mais importante. Eu te amo, Harry.

— Eu te amo, Sirius. — Harry sentiu a emoção criar um caroço em sua garganta e engoliu em seco, pois não era hora de chorar.

Eles se separaram e Remus bateu amigavelmente no ombro de Sirius.

— Não vou me declarar, porque isso seria bem estranho com a sua namorada bem ali, mas, trate de voltar ou ficarei muito puto com você, amigo. — Remus disse ironicamente, mas com um toque de seriedade em seus olhos castanhos.

— Combinado. Não quero te ver puto, você fica insuportável. — Sirius brincou e os dois se abraçaram.

— Namorada? — Harry perguntou ao cruzar os braços e encarar o padrinho com um olhar afiado.

— Merlin, é como quando a Lily tentava nos interrogar, Remus. — Sirius disse desconcertado. — Hum... bem, preciso me despedir do Sr. Boot. Até mais.

Sirius se afastou e abraçou o Sr. Boot com força antes de ir até a sua prima e lhe beijar a bochecha fraternalmente.

— Ele está namorando a Tonks? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— O que? — Remus perguntou chocado. — Não, claro que não. Tonks é sua prima e muito jovem para o Sirius, Harry.

— Ora, essa história de idade é bobagem e ela é muito bonita. — Harry deu de ombros e Remus olhou para Tonks com mais atenção percebendo que ela era, realmente, muito bonita. — Então, ele está namorando a Denver? Hum... interessante, na verdade, eu posso ver isso, Remus, eles combinam, acho.

Harry parecia meio desconcertado com a novidade e não sabia o que sentia exatamente.

— Bem, não pense muito nisso, pelo que entendi, a relação deles não é séria. Eu estava apenas provocando o Sirius. — Remus disse apertando ombro de Harry carinhosamente.

Harry ficou mais confuso ao saber disso. Quer dizer que eles não estavam namorando? Eles estava apenas... seus pensamentos foram para uma direção constrangedora e seu rosto ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Envergonhado, decidiu seguir o conselho do Remus e não pensar... quer dizer, esquecer esse assunto, completamente.

— Bem, é isso. — Sirius disse com um suspiro ao colocar sua varinha sobre a mesa e olhar no mapa a localização das coordenadas enviadas por Greyback mais vez. — Começamos.

Todos o observaram deixar o escritório e ir para o ponto de aparatação. Harry ligou o seu espelho de Sirius e todos ouviram o estampido de aparatação, seguido de silêncio, antes de suas palavras desesperadas.

— Estou aqui, Greyback! Vim sozinho e desarmado como me ordenou! — Seu tom era quase choroso e derrotado.

Falc e Serafina entraram no escritório neste momento com expressões tensas. Elizabeth seguiu com uma bandeja com chá e sanduíches.

— Greyback entrou em contato? — Serafina perguntou ansiosa.

— Sim, como imaginávamos. — Denver disse séria. — O plano já entrou em andamento.

— Queremos ajudar... — Falc disse apertando a mão da esposa com força. — Vocês estão desfalcados e podemos ser úteis.

— Duvido muito. — Denver falou objetivamente. — Os dois então envolvidos demais, com razão, e emoções descontroladas poderia colocar toda a missão em risco.

— Isso não é uma missão! É o meu filho! Quero ajudar, preciso ir buscá-lo! — Serafina disse com voz fraca e seu olhar mostrava certa sonolência.

— Serafina, eles estão certos. — Martin se aproximou da irmã. — Um movimento errado e o plano poderia fracassar, o que deixaria o Adam em grande risco de ser perdido para sempre. E, você não tem condições emocionais ou físicas para ajudá-los.

— Isso porque você me drogou, Martin. — Serafina reclamou e seu irmão a levou até uma poltrona.

— Fiz isso porque você estava histérica e ninguém aqui esperava outra coisa diante dessa situação. — Martin disse firme. — Agora, sente-se. Você vai comer e se hidratar, isso fará o efeito do tranquilizante passar mais rapidamente.

— Mas, Adam... — Serafina protestou cansada.

— Nós o traremos de volta, Sra. Serafina. — Harry disse se aproximando dela.

— Nós? — Ela o encarou com surpresa. — Você também irá?

— Sim. — Harry sorriu e lhe beijou a bochecha carinhosamente. — Voltaremos logo, Sra. Serafina e traremos o Adam para a senhora.

Serafina estava muito desconcertada para responder e, Harry se afastou para perto da Denver.

— Não se preocupe, Falc, eu prometi que tomaria o seu luga que farei. — Remus apertou seu ombro amigavelmente e caminhou até ficar ao lado do Harry.

Tonks também se posicionou e acenou mostrando sua expressão mais confiante.

— Precisamos ir agora. — Denver disse olhando para a sua equipe que era composta por uma recruta, um lobisomem e um adolescente de 12 anos.

Nesse momento, passos curtos e rápidos foram ouvidos por todos e Flitwick entrou apressadamente.

— Cheguei a tempo? Ou eles já partiram? — Ele perguntou ofegante.

— Greyback! Pare com seus jogos! Onde está você? — A voz desesperada do Sirius ecoou no escritório vindo do espelho do Harry.

— Apenas a tempo, professor. — Denver disse rapidamente. — Coloque os espelhos, pois precisamos estar prontos para aparatar na hora certa.

Flitwick acenou e rapidamente se preparou, antes do grupo se encaminhar para o ponto de aparatação do Chalé.

— Todos sem cheiro e se som? — Flitwick perguntou e Denver acenou.

— Eu encantei a todos pessoalmente, senhor. Professor, eu levo o senhor e o Harry, pois sei as coordenadas, Tonks irá com Remus. Vocês dois, fiquem juntos. — Denver disse desnecessariamente, pois eles já sabiam o que fazer.

— Greyback! — Sirius gritou outra vez e eles ouviram barulho de papel. — É aqui, eu olhei no mapa, essas são as coordenadas.

— As coordenadas estão certas, Black. — A voz rouca de Greyback soou pelo espelho. — Apenas esperando e verificando o perímetro, para ter certeza de que veio sozinho.

— Eu fiz como me pediu, sozinho e sem varinha, Greyback. — Sirius disse ansiosamente.

— Essa é a nossa deixa. — Denver disse. — Vamos aparatar bem longe deles e nos dividir para as nossas missões. Flitwick e eu ficaremos invisíveis e voaremos até onde eles estão, se eles se moverem ou aparatarem, os seguiremos. Vocês procurem pelo Adam.

Todos acenaram e Harry apertou seu braço esquerdo com força. Um segundo depois, ele passou pelo tubo de borracha e todos estavam em meio a uma floresta fria e ventosa. Harry pode perceber, apesar do escuro, as árvores antigas e grossas, o cheiro de sal marinho o fez acreditar que não estavam longe do mar, mas, era longe o suficiente para não ouvirem as ondas. O silêncio era absoluto, pois os animais já tinham se recolhido com a chegada da noite.

— Vocês sabem o que fazer. — Denver disse e todos acenaram antes de montarem em suas vassouras e voaram para o céu.

Harry os observou se espalharem em duplas e, sozinho, seguiu para a sua missão. Ou a missão do Moody, mais precisamente. Denver assumiria a parte de King, que consistia em ser o backup de Sirius, ou seja, se Greyback lhe desse mais do que alguns socos ou feitiços dolorosos e decidisse matá-lo, Denver interferiria. Ela, então, assumiria o seu próprio papel, que era eliminar Greyback de uma vez, enquanto Flitwick e King, bem, apenas Flitwick, retirava o ferido Sirius do caminho do perigo e retornava para ajudar a Denver. O que ela garantiu que não precisaria.

A primeira parte do plano era muito importante e consistia em Sirius ser um bom ator, fingir estar derrotado, conformado e desesperado para salvar o Adam, se entregando ao Greyback de maneira suicida. Enquanto Denver e Flitwick ficavam com Sirius, observando sua interação com Greyback, Harry, assumindo o lugar do Moody, voaria bem alto e rápido por todos os lados da floresta, com a esperança de encontrar o Adam em algum lugar. Claro que o olho mágico de Moody teria sido uma grande vantagem nessa missão.

Remus e Tonks estariam procurando o Adam também e precisavam se manter juntos por causa da segunda parte do plano, pois não podiam correr o risco de não chegarem a tempo. Denver também estaria ajudando na procura, se não tivesse que assumir o lugar do King.

Eles sabiam que as chances do Adam estar perto do local de encontro com o Sirius eram pequenas, mas tinham que verificar essa possibilidade. Se tivessem sorte, quando Greyback levasse o Sirius até o Adam, a segunda parte do plano já estaria em movimento. Caso não encontrassem o Adam, eles teriam que ir para o plano B, Denver usaria o localizador do espelho para aparatar até Sirius e chegaria a uma situação desconhecida, potencialmente desvantajosa e muito arriscada para o Adam e para o seu padrinho. Assim, encontrar o Adam enquanto Sirius mantinha Greyback distraído era a melhor chance que tinham, até porque, se Greyback decidisse matar o Sirius antes de levá-lo até o Adam, Denver teria que interferir. E, se o lobisomem estivesse morto ou mesmo capturado, as possibilidades eram de que eles não teriam a localização exata do Adam. Por isso, Sirius foi tão insistente em que aguentaria as agressões de Greyback e, apenas o risco de morte, deveria levar Denver a agir.

— Por favor, Greyback, me deixe ver o Adam, apenas... quero me despedir, ter certeza de que ele está bem e que você cumprirá a sua parte no acordo. — Sirius implorava para o lobisomem.

— Eu não acho que você merece encontrar o meu anjinho. — Greyback disse com voz possessiva e, todos que ouviam em seus espelhos, sentiram um frio na espinha. — Você foi muito atrevido, Black, se sentindo o maioral, acreditando que poderia me vencer.

— Eu... cometi um erro, eu admito que estava errado em fazer aquilo. Olha, se você quiser, podemos trabalhar juntos, ser sócios. — Sirius disse em tom suplicante.

Greyback sorriu ao sentir o medo de morrer de Black.

— Implorando, Black? Isso tudo por medo da morte? Não tão Gryffindor assim, não é mesmo? — Ele disse arrogantemente e sem perceber que o cheiro era falso. — Talvez, eu concorde com a sua proposta, mas, eu serei o chefe dessa vez e você segue minhas ordens. Que tal? E, primeiro, tem que pedir desculpas, de joelhos.

Sirius engoliu em seco e, muito pálido, acenou em concordância.

— Eu posso fazer isso, sem problemas, mas, primeiro, me leve para ver o Adam, quero apenas... — O som de uma pancada e um gemido sufocado de dor foi ouvido por todos, quando Greyback saltou e acertou o peito de Sirius com a sola dos dois pés, o jogando duramente de costas no chão, antes de pousar agachado ao seu lado.

— Eu disse de joelhos! Quero te ver no chão, Black, não me desafiando! — Greyback disse furiosamente ao Sirius, que tentava recuperar o folego.

No alto, invisíveis, sem cheiro ou som, Denver e Flitwick observavam com expressões tensas e preocupadas.

— Desculpe... — Sirius disse fracamente quando se virou e, lentamente, se ajoelhou. — Me desculpe, tudo isso é culpa minha... — Greyback se levantou também e olhou com satisfação para Black de joelhos na sua frente, se sentindo poderoso e forte. — Olha, Greyback...

— Sr. Greyback para você. — Greyback disse sorrindo e, quando Sirius hesitou, o acertou com um chute em seu queixo. — O que eu te disse?

Tonto, Sirius cuspiu o sangue da boca, antes de se reposicionar de joelhos outra vez.

— Me desculpe, Sr. Greyback, tudo isso foi minha culpa. Se me der outra chance, posso torná-lo um homem rico, senhor. — Sirius falou ofegante, humilde e desesperado.

— Eu poderia acreditar em você, Black, se não fosse as matilhas se unindo contra mim. — Greyback deu a volta em Sirius segurou os seus cabelos compridos, puxando-os dolorosamente. — Você fez isso! Os virou contra mim, lhes fez promessas para que os meus decidissem me caçar! Eu transformei a maioria deles! Dei-lhes poderes! Os tornei mais, muito mais do que poderiam ser em suas vidas chatas de humanos! Mas, eu concertarei isso.

Greyback o soltou e, pegando a sua faca, passou a ponta ameaçadoramente pelo rosto de Sirius, descendo pelo seu pescoço lentamente. Denver, imediatamente, desceu vários metros com sua vasssoura, pronta para agir e agradeceu o feitiço que impedia que Greyback ouvisse o seu coração, que se acelerou desesperadamente.

— Terminarei o que comecei na Travessa. — Greyback disse sorrindo. — Sem erros, dessa vez, e você não sobreviverá, Black. Depois, transformarei mais alguns lobisomens e atacarei as matilhas com eles. Assim que esses imbecis perderem suas promessas vazias e eu matar algumas centenas deles, aposto que voltarão a serem obedientes e ficarão longe dos meus negócios.

— Mas... Sr. Greyback, o senhor perdeu o Chiqueiro e deve querer outra renda. Eu posso fazer isso, posso lhe dar um negócio, onde o senhor será o chefe e terá muito dinheiro... — Sirius engoliu em seco, olhando apavorado para a faca comprida e afiada. — Eu... pensei em ajudar os lobisomens presos, porque odeio o Ministério, não por eles e posso desistir se me ordenar. Eu apenas quero ver o menino bem e se me deixar...

— Viver? — Greyback riu e lhe deu um tapa no rosto, mais humilhante que doloroso. — Eu não ligo para dinheiro, Black, o Chiqueiro foi apenas um jogo conveniente. Na época, o Lord das Trevas desaparecera, os lobisomens perdiam poder e eram obrigados se esconderem outra vez, além de serem humilhados pelos comensais da morte com quem lutaram lado a lado dias antes. — Seu tom era de desprezo e amargura. — Eu fiquei furioso, pois o Lord nos fez muitas promessas e Egan insistiu que precisávamos de uma maneira de manter o nosso poder. Ele disse que com dinheiro se tem poder, então, eu soube do Chiqueiro vazio, com apenas uns gatos pingados que expulsamos facilmente.

— Foi uma grande ideia... — Sirius disse e levou um soco doloroso na maça do rosto.

— Eu não terminei! Cale-se! — Sirius acenou e, tonto, apoio as mãos no chão e cuspiu mais sangue.

— Perdão... — Sirius endireitou o tronco, se mantendo de joelhos.

— Como eu dizia, era apenas uma maneira de conseguir poder para mim, não havia mais nada de interessante. O dinheiro é uma tolice e Egan gostava dos brinquedos, mas, eu sempre conseguia os meus do meu jeito, a caçada faz parte do jogo e o deixa mais interessante. Com o tempo, até que vi benefícios na sociedade, pois gostava de saber que a matilha de Gun e a gangue do T, me obedeceriam, atenderiam aos meus desejos e até me protegeriam se eu precisasse. — Greyback voltou a rodeá-lo e se abaixou para falar em seu ouvido com muito ódio. — Mas, você mudou isso! Em minutos e algumas palavras bonitas, você os virou contra mim e eles ousaram pensar em me matar! — Greyback se colocou a sua frente outra vez e sorriu com maldade. — Eu os matarei também, primeiro acharei Gun e, depois, cada um dos seus homens...

Enquanto Greyback falava dos seus planos e se gabava arrogantemente do seu poder, Harry continuava procurando. Cada agressão que Sirius sofria o enchia mais de raiva e do propósito frio de que Greyback não viveria por muito mais tempo. Remus e Tonks não tinham se comunicado com ele ainda, eles procuravam na direção oposta e não deviam ter encontrado nada.

Suspirando, Harry subiu ainda mais alto, ignorando o vento frio e tentando ter uma visão mais ampla. O problema de subir demais, era que tornava mais difícil ver entre as árvores e, pela foto, Adam estava recostado em uma árvore grossa, com raízes enormes e antigas. A copa o esconderia, pensou Harry, assim, voar mais baixo e rapidamente, mas verificando cada centímetro da floresta atentamente, era o melhor jeito de encontrar o Adam, se ele estivesse aqui. No entanto, talvez, houvesse outro jeito e, com uma nova ideia em mente, ele desceu até o meio das árvores e pousou no chão de neve rala.

Suspirando, Harry observou a floresta escura, os galhos das árvores que se moviam com o vento frio e, fechando os olhos, estendeu sua magia que se expandiu além do seu corpo e encontrou uma magia forte, antiga e bondosa. A magia natural da floresta o acariciou e confortou como um velho amigo, calmante e amoroso.

"Estou aqui e me sinto mais vivo. Como isso é possível? "

As árvores se agitaram e a impressão de sentimentos chegaram até Harry, que sorriu divertido.

"Acho que a Floresta Proibida ficaria enciumada com isso. Como vocês podem ser mais antigos e poderosos? "

Mais agitação das árvores e um trovão pareceu ecoar no céu, acima do Harry, que arregalou os olhos surpreso.

— Ok, não a questionarei mais. — Ele disse divertido e respeitoso. — A senhora poderia me levar até o meu irmão, por favor?

As árvores se agitaram e sussurraram em concordância. Harry não sabia o que esperar, mas ficou sem ação quando um cachorro peludo e gigantesco apareceu na sua frente e o encarou com os mesmos olhos castanhos de...

— Adam. — Harry suspirou emocionado.

O cachorro, incrivelmente bonito e de expressão bondosa, pareceu sorrir com carinho antes de se virar e correr. Harry hesitou por apenas um segundo antes de montar a sua Nimbus e segui-lo velozmente por entre as árvores, se desviando delas com habilidade e sem perder o cachorro de vista.

Assim que o choque passou, Harry usou a varinha para verificar sua localização e pegou o espelho do Remus do bolso certo.

— Remus. — Sem olhar para o espelho para não bater nas árvores, Harry esperou ser atendido.

— Harry! Você o encontrou? — Remus perguntou frenético.

— Sim, estou indo para Noroeste, Remus, na direção do monte achatado. — Harry disse rapidamente, podendo visualizar ao longe a forma do monte.

— Estamos na direção oposta, Sudoeste, mas, seguiremos para lá agora mesmo. Mantenha o espelho ligado. — Remus disse e era possível ouvi-lo falar suavemente com a Tonks. — As coisas estão ficando difíceis para o Sirius, precisamos colocar a segunda parte do plano em movimento e avisar a Denver que o alvo um está seguro, assim, ela pode interferir.

— Tenho a impressão que o nosso tempo será apertado. — Harry disse voando habilmente por entre as árvores. Conectado com elas como estava, na verdade, ele desconfiava que poderia se desviar com os olhos fechados.

— O que você viu, Harry? Uma fogueira? — Remus perguntou curioso.

— Não, eu vi o Adam. — Harry sorriu, absolutamente certo de sua suposição.

— Eu só preciso vê-lo! Por favor! Sr. Greyback, estou implorando! — Sirius gritou do chão onde foi chutado por Greyback. — Eu fiz tudo o que me pediu e deixarei que me mate... Eu perdi tudo, os Boots me odeiam, não tenho mais família e não me importo..., mas, eu preciso ter certeza que cumprirá a sua parte e quero dizer adeus ao Adam.

— Bem, será um adeus mesmo ou, um até logo, afinal, vocês se reencontrarão muito em breve no além, se é que isso existe. — Greyback zombou cruelmente.

— O que...? Mas, nós temos um acordo! — Sirius protestou e tentou se levantar, mas Greyback lhe deu um soco no ombro e passou a faca por suas costas em um risco profundo e doloroso. — Ahhhh!

— Eu te mandei ficar no chão! — Greyback disse e o chutou nas costelas com violência.

— Pare... por favor...

— Sim, assim, está melhor. — Greyback sorriu com satisfação. — Eu ainda não quero te matar, mas, se me provocar... Quanto ao anjinho, ele é meu, Black, e pretendo me divertir muito com o maravilhoso tempo que teremos juntos. Depois que matar você na frente dele, claro, poderei me dedicar totalmente a saboreá-lo.

— Tínhamos um acordo...

Greyback gargalhou debochadamente.

— Acordo, como se você nunca tivesse quebrado um acordo ou descumprido uma promessa. É para isso que os acordos são feitos, afinal, para serem quebrados pelos mais espertos. — Ele disse indiferente.

— Mas... Greyback, por favor... você pode ter quem quiser... deixe o garoto voltar para os pais... — Sirius implorou em lágrimas.

— Não, já disse que ele é meu, minha propriedade. — Seu rosto escureceu ao ser desafiado e sua natureza predadora se atiçou para destruir quem queria roubar sua presa.

— E... se... já sei, você poderia transformá-lo. Daqui a alguns dias será lua cheia e isso seria uma vingança justa, assim, ele ainda pode viver... — Sirius disse tentando ganhar mais tempo.

Greyback voltou a gargalhar e parecia divertido.

— Ideia interessante e seria ainda melhor se eu ficasse com o anjinho para mim, ele seria parte da minha nova gangue, que eu pretendo criar depois que te matar. — Ele disse maldosamente. — Mas, isso seria um desperdício, o anjinho é tão bonito, seu sangue tem um sabor delicioso e posso imaginar que sua carne será o mesmo. Eu nunca poderia resistir...

Todos sentiram seus estômagos embrulharem ao ouvi-lo descrever o que queria fazer com Adam, mas fazê-lo falar era o que eles precisavam, pois assim teriam mais tempo.

Harry viu o cachorro grande e peludo começar a subir o monte chapado por uma trilha íngreme de pedras e virou sua vassoura agudamente para cima, voando velozmente ao longo da parede do penhasco.

— Ele está em cima do monte chapado, Remus. — Harry avisou com a voz abafada pelo vento frio.

— Ok. Estamos na metade da distância. — Remus disse. — Você precisa acionar o espelho da Denver, assim, ela pode atacar o Greyback, sabendo que encontramos o Adam.

— Farei isso quando colocar os meus olhos sobre ele. — Harry garantiu e se aproximou do topo do monte.

— Mas, pensei que o tinha visto. — Remus protestou confuso.

— Apenas o seu espírito. — Harry disse sorrindo e, ao chegar ao topo chapado do monte, encontrou a continuação da floresta antiga e poderosa.

Ele olhou em volta e encontrou o cachorro correndo pelo meio das árvores. Sem hesitar, Harry o seguiu e não demorou muito para ver um clarão do fogo de uma fogueira a distância. Ansioso, Harry acelerou e passou como um borrão por entre as árvores, até sair em uma pequena clareira cheia de pedras escuras, que estava à beira de um penhasco, do outro lado do monte chapado. Ele localizou o enorme cachorro imediatamente e o lindo animal estava ao lado do...

— Adam! — Harry gritou quando o identificou amarrado a árvore. Adam arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo e abriu um imenso sorriso. — Adam, Adam, Adam... — Harry falou fervorosamente e extremamente grato por encontrá-lo vivo.

Ele voou em sua direção, saltou da vassoura em movimento e, instintivamente, estendeu sua magia a frente e soltou as cordas que envolviam seu pequeno irmão. Quando Harry o alcançou, lhe deu o maior dos abraços e Adam retribuiu, se apertando contra seu corpo fortemente.

— Adam, Adam... — Harry sussurrou sem parar e sua voz se embargou, seus olhos de lágrimas de alegria e profundo alívio. — Você está bem? Está ferido?

Adam, ainda sorrindo, acenou negativamente, mas Harry viu o corte em seu rosto. Maldito, Greyback! Ele pagaria por machucá-lo!

— Deixe-me avisar... — Harry pegou o espelho com o nome da Denver. — Remus, eu o encontrei, você está chegando?

— Eu ouvi, estou a 2 minutos do monte chapado. — Remus respondeu com a voz abafada pelo vento e emoção.

— Estamos em uma pequena clareira do outro lado do monte, a beira do penhasco... tem uma fogueira acesa. Te espero chegar e aviso ela. — Harry propôs, preocupado que qualquer ação, trouxesse Greyback para o monte, antes que Adam estivesse em segurança.

— Ok. — Remus falou tenso, pois Sirius estava levando uma tremenda surra.

Harry olhou para o cachorro e acariciou seu focinho, orelhas e as costas escuras.

— Bom garoto. Muito obrigado por me ajudar. — Ele disse suavemente e recebeu uma lambida suave em resposta. Adam arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar, mas, nada saiu. — Ele já tem um nome, Adam?

Harry olhou para o menino, que apontou para a garganta e tentou falar, mas nenhum som saiu.

— O que foi? — Harry franziu o cenho confuso. — Ele o enfeitiçou para que não gritasse?

Adam gesticulou que não e se mostrou confuso ou incerto.

— Olha, quando chegarmos em caso, seus pais podem examinar para ter certeza. Ok? — Harry disse, decidindo não tentar descobrir por si mesmo.

Adam acenou e sorriu mais tranquilo ao pensar em casa e seus pais. Depois gesticulou para o Harry, olhos e Galon, mostrando confusão.

— Porque, eu posso ver o cachorro? — Harry decifrou e Adam gesticulou que sim. — Porque me conectei com a magia da Floresta, que é muito intensa. — Adam arregalou os olhos e tentou falar outra vez, mas, sua voz parecia ter desaparecido, frustrado, ele apenas acenou confirmando. — Você sente? — Harry perguntou e Adam voltou a acenar. — Bem, eu me conectei e pedi ajuda para te encontrar, a floresta concordou, então, o cachorro apareceu e me guiou até aqui.

Adam arregalou os olhos e, se levantando, abraçou o cachorro carinhosamente e com gratidão.

"Obrigado, Galon! Você trouxe o meu irmão até mim! Obrigado! "

"De nada, irmão, meu destino é protegê-lo. Fico feliz que tenha um irmão tão sábio. "

— Você já lhe deu um nome? — Harry perguntou suavemente ao acariciar as costas do enorme cão peludo.

Adam, mais uma vez, tentou automaticamente responder com palavras, mas, nenhum som saiu de sua boca. Franzindo o cenho em frustração e confusão, ele pegou um galho e escreveu na neve rala do chão.

"Galon, ele disse"

— Galon... — Harry sorriu e encarou os olhos castanhos suaves e bondosos do cachorro. — Coração em galês, um nome perfeito e que te representa bem, Adam.

Adam se mostrou confuso e gesticulou perguntando o que significava, pois Galon disse o mesmo mais cedo.

— Ah! Galon é seu animal espiritual, Adam, seu animagus. — Harry disse sorrindo e o menino esbugalhou os olhos em choque, depois, olhou para o cachorro, para o Harry, o cachorro e voltou a abraçar o animal pelo pescoço, bem apertado.

"Galon! Você é meu animagus! "

"Bem, eu já lhe disse isso, filhote. "

— Eu já disse que não desistirei do meu anjinho! — A voz de Greyback ecoou pela clareira quando Harry tirou o feitiço de silêncio do espelho de Sirius, com magia sem varinha.

Adam pulou apavorado e temendo que o homem mal tinha voltado e machucaria o Harry.

— Tudo bem, Adam, a voz vem do espelho. Sirius está mantendo o Greyback ocupado. — Harry disse suavemente ao tocar o seu ombro e olhou para cima quando dois vultos apareceram voando de cima das copas das árvores. — Seu resgate está aqui.

Remus e Tonks tinham expressões tensas, mas seus olhos brilharam ao verem o Adam vivo e bem. Ele sorriu ao reconhecê-los e se deixou abraçar pelos dois.

— Harry, avise a Denver, talvez, ela consiga atacar sem que a segunda parte do plano seja necessária. — Remus disse apressadamente.

— Vou me preparar mesmo assim. — Tonks disse e todos acenaram.

— Denver. — Harry disse encarando o espelho e esperou longos segundos antes do rosto pálido da agente aparecer no espelho. — Alvo 1, seguro.

— Bom. — Disse ela e um brilho predatório surgiu em seu olhar, antes de desligar.

Enquanto isso, Adam se despedia de Galon.

"Quando o verei de novo, Galon? "

"Quando estiver pronto, irmão. Você está seguro agora, o lobo o levará para sua casa e o entregará aos seus pais. " Galon lambeu seu rosto, recebeu outro apertado abraço e depois desapareceu entre as árvores.

"Obrigado, Galon! Obrigado, senhora árvore! "

Um sussurro das árvores, como uma carícia foi a resposta da floresta. Depois, Adam olhou em volta e arregalou os olhos ao ver um duplo dele amarrado a árvore, como ele estava antes.

— Ele tem um corte na bochecha, Tonks. — Harry observou. — E, seus braços estavam por cima das cordas.

Tonks acenou, observou o Adam com atenção, depois fechou os olhos e se concentrou até o corte exato aparecer na bochecha certa. Adam abriu a boca para dizer um "uau", mas, nenhum som saiu.

— Você vem comigo, Adam. — Remus disse e, se abaixando, sinalizou para ele subir em suas costas, mas Adam hesitou e olhou para Harry preocupado.

— Eu irei em breve, preciso ajudar o Sirius, mas logo, logo, todos estaremos no Chalé. — Harry disse suavemente e o abraçou apertado.

Adam acenou e subiu nas costas do Remus, lançando um último olhar para o sangue seco do filhotinho e prometendo que nunca o esqueceria.

— Sejam cuidadosos, vocês dois. — Remus disse muito sério. — Tentarei voltar...

Seja o que for que ele falaria se perdeu quando um estampido alto soou entre as árvores, depois passos e gemidos.

— Meu anjinho está bem aqui, Black...

Harry e Remus trocaram olhares arregalados e se moveram rapidamente. Remus correu silenciosamente para as árvores, na direção oposta da qual Greyback vinha, suas pernas rápidas e fortes mal sentiram o peso de Adam. Em segundos, eles estavam a quilômetros de distância e Remus se sentiu seguro para montar em sua vassoura e voar para longe da clareira.

Harry montou em sua vassoura e voou para o penhasco, desceu e planou contra a pedra cinza escura e fria, perto o suficiente para ouvir e não ser visto.

— Aqui está o meu anjinho, Black, pode se despedir. — Greyback disse debochadamente.

— Sirius! — Adam/Tonks exclamou apavorado.

Denver desligou o espelho e voltou a descer toda a distância até o professor, ela se afastara por medo que Greyback pudesse ouvir a conversa, mesmo com os feitiços de silêncio.

Flitwick a encarou e ela fez um gesto positivo, que lhe rendeu um sorriso estranhamente alegre do professor minúsculo. Denver, então, gesticulou para descerem e finalizarem a missão, Flitwick concordou e eles voaram ainda mais perto de Greyback e Sirius. O professor se posicionou de um lado, pronto para resgatar o Sirius quando Denver afastasse Greyback dele, mas, neste momento, o lobisomem segurava uma faca contra o seu pescoço. Com dificuldade, Denver se conteve, esperando o melhor momento, pois temia que um movimento brusco cortasse a jugular do pescoço de Sirius

— Por favor... — Sirius ofegou. — Eu não mereço, mas... deixe que me despeça do Adam... preciso pedir desculpas...

— Você implora tão bem. — Greyback disse com um sorriso de satisfação. — Eu já planejava levar você e te matar na frente do meu anjinho, mas foi divertido te ver implorar, Black. Muito divertido, quase tão divertido como será te matar. — Greyback deu um passo para trás e afastou a faca, Denver, ainda na vassoura, se moveu os últimos metros velozmente... — Bem, então, vamos lá. — Disse Greyback e, segurando o Sirius pelo ombro esquerdo, aparatou-os com um estampido agudo.

— Maldição! — Denver exclamou furiosa, quando não os alcançou por centímetro. Pegando a varinha, ela rapidamente usou o feitiço de localização do espelho e a varinha apontou para o Noroeste.

— Se a varinha indicou uma direção, eles estão pertos ou, então, ela vibraria e te levaria para o local exato quando você aparatasse. — Flitwick observou ao se aproximar.

— Noroeste. Vamos lá. — Denver subiu e voou por cima das copas das árvores velozmente, com Flitwick seguindo de perto.

Na clareira, Greyback se aproximou do Adam/Tonks e acariciou os seus cachos, ele se encolheu apavorado e encarou o Sirius, que estava ajoelhado a vários metros de distância e muito machucado.

— Sirius...

— Não se preocupe, anjinho, o velho Greyback cuidará bem do Sirius. — Greyback riu maldosamente. — Eu o trouxe para se despedir de você, ele insistiu muito, anjinho.

— Adam... — Sirius falou ofegante e tentou se levantar, pois queria se aproximar, mas Greyback o acertou com um soco no rosto que o fez cair de costas no chão áspero.

— Ugh! — Sirius gemeu dolorosamente.

— Sirius! Sirius! — Adam/Tonks gritou desesperado.

— Eu não lhe mandei se levantar, mandei? E nem pense em se aproximar do meu anjinho, ele é meu! Você só está aqui para morrer, Black e, como sou generoso, você pode se despedir do garoto. — Greyback falou cruelmente.

— Ok... desculpe... — Sirius se virou e, com dificuldade, se ajoelhou outra vez.

— Sirius... Não machuque ele! — Adam/Tonks gritou chorando.

— Tudo bem, Adam, está tudo bem. — Sirius disse com a voz engasgada de dor e, sem saber se esse era ou não o verdadeiro Adam, acrescentou. — Você irá para casa, em breve. Ok? Não tenha medo.

— Ele é um mentiroso, meu anjinho. — Greyback se aproximou de Adam/Tonks e sentiu o cheiro saboroso do menino, seu medo, seu coração acelerado. — Acredite no velho Greyback, depois de matá-lo, nós dois vamos para o meu esconderijo especial e passaremos momentos deliciosos juntos.

— Não... por favor, não mate o Sirius. — Adam/Tonks soluçou tristemente. — Deixe ele em paz!

— Está tudo bem, Adam, isso não é sua culpa. Ok? — Sirius o encarou nos olhos tristemente. — Sinto muito, é minha culpa, tudo minha culpa... Olha, eu preciso me despedir, mas, seja o que for que me aconteça...

— Não! Sirius, por favor! — Adam/Tonks soluçou e lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. — Você tem que ficar bem, Sirius.

— Não chore, anjinho. — Greyback se aproximou e se agachou em frente ao menino, fascinado e sentindo aquele desejo incontrolável que era tão comum em sua natureza. — Greyback cuidará de você, não chore por Black, ele é o culpado de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, assim, ele merece morrer.

Estendendo o dedo com a garra comprida, Greyback limpou uma lágrima do seu rostinho e a levou a boca, lambendo-o e pensando que deveria matar Black em breve, para poder ficar a sós com o seu anjinho e, então...

— Não faça isso, Greyback... — Sirius protestou fracamente e viu o lobisomem se levantar confuso, ainda encarando o Adam/Tonks.

— O que... — Ele deu um passo atrás e olhou para Sirius. — Esse não é o meu anjinho... não tem o mesmo gosto, mas o cheiro... — Greyback se aproximou e cheirou seu pescoço profundamente. — O cheiro é o mesmo!

— Ei! — Sirius se levantou, menos fraco do que fingia, tentando distraí-lo e dar tempo para a Tonks fugir. — Saia de perto dela!

Greyback veio em sua direção furiosamente e, quando tentou socá-lo, Sirius se desviou e o socou de volta.

— Maldito! O que você fez!? — Greyback gritou ao cuspir o sangue da boca no chão.

— O que você acha? — Sirius perguntou ironicamente. — Acredita mesmo que me entregaria a você e confiaria que cumpriria o acordo? Como você disse, Greyback, acordos são sempre quebrados e minha prioridade era salvar o Adam.

— Onde está o meu anjinho!? — Berrou Greyback descontrolado.

— Ele não é seu! — Sirius gritou de volta e se preparou para o seu ataque, mesmo ferido, lutaria com tudo que tinha.

Enquanto isso, Adam/Tonks se encolheu, se soltou das cordas e voltou a ser Tonks, sem que Greyback, perdido em seu descontrole, a percebesse. Ela sacou a sua varinha e se preparou para ajudar o seu primo, mas, não foi preciso. Denver chegou voando velozmente e, quando Greyback saltou para Sirius com suas garras prontas para rasgá-lo, a agente saltou da vassoura e o acertou no peito com as solas dos pés e o jogou rolando para trás.

Denver pousou agachada e o encarou predadora.

— Eu estava louca para devolver o golpe e para te conhecer, Greyback. — Ela sorriu friamente. — Me chame de Rox.

Ela se moveu para frente e se transformou em uma leoa da montanha enorme, musculosa, olhos castanhos amarelados, rugido feroz e, em duas passadas, Rox estava sobre Greyback. O lobisomem, chocado, demorou um segundo para reagir e, com isso, Rox o arranhou cruelmente no peito com suas patas e lhe arrancou um pedaço do ombro com suas presas grandes e fortes. Então, o instinto de Greyback apareceu e ele tentou se defender atacando a leoa com as suas próprias garras e a chutando para trás com suas pernas. Rox se desviou e saltou, antes de voltar a pular velozmente na direção do pescoço de Greyback, com um único objetivo. Matar o lobo que machucou seu homem.

— Venha, Sirius, eu o levarei de volta para o Chalé. — Flitwick disse, lhe estendendo o braço direito.

— Estou bem. — Sirius respondeu, apesar de ser bem visível a mentira. — Não estou tão ferido como temíamos, quero ficar e ajudá-la se precisar. Onde está o Harry? Remus tirou o Adam?

— Eu fico aqui e lhe dou suporte, Sirius. — Tonks disse sem tirar os olhos do lobo e da leoa que se rodeavam. — Não que eu acredite que ela precisará. — Acrescentou impressionada com a enorme e elegante leoa que não tinha um arranhão, enquanto Greyback estava bem machucado. — Remus seguiu o plano e resgatou o Adam. Harry fugiu com a sua vassoura pouco antes de vocês dois chegarem aqui.

— Sirius, mesmo se Denver precisar de ajuda, você está muito ferido e poderia atrapalhar ou se machucar mais seriamente. — Flitwick disse e viu a leoa ficar em pé sobre a patas traseiras, alcançar a altura de Greyback e o arranhar cruelmente na face com uma das patas, depois a outra face com a outra pata. — Tonks está certa, ela não precisa de ajuda.

— Incrível, não é mesmo? — Sirius observou fascinado e tenso. — Nunca vi nada mais belo...

Greyback percebeu o mesmo e, como um animal que encontrou um predador muito, mas muito perigoso, seu instinto lhe disse que precisava fugir urgentemente. Para as árvores não era uma opção, pois a leoa o perseguiria, além disse, três bruxos cercavam o caminho e, enquanto se livrar deles não seria difícil, apenas o atrasaria ainda mais. Assim, só lhe restou um caminho e, se hesitar, Greyback correu e pulou do penhasco com a certeza de que conseguiria pousar nas árvores e não se machucaria.

Rox rugiu em fúria e se aproximou da beira do penhasco para ver Greyback, mas, o que viu foi o Harry, que desceu velozmente com sua vassoura na direção do lobisomem, emparelhou e o acertou com um chute violento na cabeça.

— Isso é pelo meu irmão! — Harry gritou com raiva.

Rox sorriu e pulou atrás dos dois, assustando completamente seus observadores, que correram para a beira do penhasco, apavorados que ela se machucasse na queda.

Greyback, tonto, olhou para o voador, um menino nanico e para as árvores, que se aproximavam rapidamente. Harry, rápido como um borrão, até para o lobisomem, deu a volta para o seu outro lado e o chutou nas costelas, o empurrando para as árvores com ainda mais força que a queda em si.

— Isso é pelo Sirius! — Gritou ele e viu com satisfação quando o lobisomem tentou conter sua queda, mas, ainda bateu dolosamente nos galhos das árvores, que se quebraram, antes de bater no chão em um pouso não muito bom.

— Harry! — O gritou veio do alto e Harry olhou para ver Denver caindo em sua direção.

Sem hesitar ou usar sua varinha, Harry estendeu sua magia e diminuiu a velocidade da queda o suficiente para que pudesse voar ao seu lado e Denver montar atrás de si na vassoura.

— Vamos pegá-lo! — Denver disse com sede de sangue, não deixaria sua caça fugir, principalmente quando era um inimigo tão perigoso.

Harry embicou para o meio das árvores voando e se desviando delas com tanta velocidade e habilidade, que Denver arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Rapidamente, eles localizaram Greyback, que se levantara, mais do que um pouco ferido e, agora, corria e saltava pela floresta tentando fugir.

— Rápido! Se ele aparatar nós o perderemos! — Sussurrou ela furiosa com o pensamento.

Mas, Greyback estava seguindo os instintos do lobo e não do bruxo, assim, sua mente se mantinha focada em correr e saltar para longe do predador. Infelizmente, para ele, Harry era muito mais rápido em sua vassoura do que Greyback, machucado, poderia ser em seus saltos pelos galhos das árvores ou corridas pelo chão. Assim que se aproximaram do lobisomem, Denver saltou da vassoura e, ainda no ar, se transformou em Rox, perseguindo Greyback de perto, graças as suas pernas longas e musculosas. Mas foi o Harry que voltou a emparelhar sua vassoura com o lobisomem e, desta vez, ele não usou a perna para chutá-lo, usou a sua magia para fazê-lo tropeçar na direção de uma árvore. Com a velocidade com que ele corria, Greyback bateu com tanta violência na árvore, que lançou lascas de madeira para todos os lados.

— Isso foi pelo Remus! — Gritou com satisfação ao vê-lo caído no chão, tonto e ofegante.

Em um segundo, Rox estava a sua frente com seu olhar castanho como o whisky e o encarando com atenção. Greyback conhecia aquele olhar, a satisfação do predador antes de matar sua presa. Desesperado, ele se arrastou pelo chão frio e tentou pensar em alguma coisa, mas, o problema era que Greyback não era muito inteligente ou sabia o que fazer em situações desvantajosas, pois, ele sempre era o caçador, nunca a presa.

Rox o rodeou e rugiu de fúria ao vê-lo tentar fugir covardemente ao em vez de aceitar a derrota e a morte com honra. Sua mente de leoa o enxergava como um monstro vil que precisava ser eliminado e pagar por machucar o seu homem, além do filhote. Apesar da sua sede de sangue, Rox sabia que essa presa não merecia ser comida ou mesmo provada, assim, em um salto, ela prendeu seu tronco no chão com suas patas enormes e levou suas presas ao seu pescoço. Ao em vez de morder a jugular, Rox usou a sua mandíbula poderosa e virou seu pescoço para trás, quebrando o osso com um som audível. Depois, a leoa se afastou, olhou para os olhos vazios e sem vida da presa e rugiu de satisfação por sua vitória. Ela conseguira! Derrotara o inimigo e protegera o seu homem!

— Merlin, que você é grande. — Harry disse olhando impressionado, pois mesmo assim, em quatros patas, ela era quase da sua altura.

Rox examinou o pequeno guerreiro e rugiu em agradecimento pela ajuda, mas, quando ele tentou acariciá-la com a mão, a leoa saltou para trás e rugiu em advertência.

— Ok. Entendi, sem afagos. — Harry sorriu divertido. — Galon foi mais bonzinho, mas, suponho que você seja menos domesticada.

Rox rugiu em protesto com a palavra ofensiva e Harry riu divertidamente.

— O importante é que o pegamos. — Harry disse olhando com satisfação para o corpo de Greyback. — E, acredito que já sei o que devemos fazer com ele.

— Denver! Harry! — O chamado vinha do alto e era a voz do Sirius, que não deveria estar ali.

— Estamos aqui! — Harry respondeu e viu a leoa se transformar em Denver que olhou zangada na direção de onde vinham Sirius, Tonks, Flitwick e Remus.

— Você não deveria estar aqui, Black, esse não era o plano. — Disse ela duramente.

— Eu estou bem. — Ele respondeu com voz fraca ao pousar no chão e gemer de dor. — Vocês estão bem? Harry, está ferido?

— Nenhum arranhão. — Harry disse e chutou Greyback. — Ele era muito lento para nós, Sirius, apenas sinto que você teve que se disfarçar de saco de pancada.

— Bem, esse era o plano. — Disse Sirius com um sorrindo divertido. — Mudar o cheiro da Tonks foi o toque perfeito.

— Poderia não ter sido necessário. — Denver disse mal-humorada. — Eu estava prestes a pegá-lo na primeira localização quando Greyback aparatou vocês para a clareira no monte.

— Bem, se isso acontecesse, eu teria treinado tanto para nada. — Tonks protestou divertidamente. — Percebi que tenho algum talento para ser atriz ou para trabalhos disfarçados.

— O que poderá ser muito útil em sua carreira. — Denver observou em tom elogioso. — E o menino?

— Seguro com os pais. — Remus respondeu e sorriu gentilmente. — Foi muito bonito vê-los se reencontrar, mas, Adam continua sem falar.

— O que? — Denver, Sirius e Flitwick se mostraram surpresos.

— Pensei que pudesse ser alguma magia que Greyback usou para que Adam não gritasse por socorro e alertasse a nós ou algum trouxa acampando. — Harry observou preocupado.

— Não detectamos nenhuma magia e Martin sugeriu que pode ser um efeito do trauma de tudo o que ele viveu. Ainda assim, seria bom se um curandeiro pudesse examiná-lo. — Remus disse e, olhando para o amigo, acrescentou. — Você precisa de um também, mal se mantem em pé.

— Bobagem... — Sirius disse e abanou a mão displicente, mas, seus joelhos se vergaram quando ele bambeou para frente.

Denver saltou e apoiou o seu peso, Remus o pegou pelo outro lado.

— Cachorro teimoso. — A agente disse irritada. — Você já deveria ter partido e estar sendo cuidado.

— Não queria deixá-los... — Sirius sussurrou fracamente. — Estava preocupado e, então, fiquei hipnotizado vendo a Rox lutar... Nunca vi algo tão lindo em minha vida...

— Tolo. — Denver disse desconcertada pelo elogio inesperado e na frente de todos.

— Leve-o, Denver. — Harry disse sorrindo divertidamente ao perceber que sua percepção estava correta. Os dois combinavam, de um jeito estranho. — Tonks pode ajudá-la a levar o Sirius para o Chalé, enquanto, o professor e Remus me ajudam a cuidar do corpo de Greyback.

Tonks se adiantou e assumiu o lugar do Remus, que se afastou e, sem querer, roçou o seu peito contra as suas costas e sentiu o seu verdadeiro cheiro, que voltou com o fim do feitiço. Pigarreando, Remus deu um passo para mais longe, mais rápido que o necessário, ao sentir seu corpo reagir ao cheiro muito, muito bom da jovem recruta.

— O que fará com o corpo? — Sirius perguntou. — Não vá se colocar em perigo, Harry.

— Eu não vou, prometo. — Harry sorriu brilhantemente. — Quero apenas corrigir uma injustiça. E, não se preocupe, que conseguirei uma curandeira

Seu padrinho acenou confiando em Harry e, com a ajuda de Denver e Tonks, eles aparataram para St. Albans.

— Qual a sua ideia, Harry? — Flitwick perguntou curioso e, depois que o Harry explicou, o professor o encarou com olhos afiados. — Desde que se tornou o meu aluno, minha vida se tornou uma aventura depois de uma aventura. Você tem algo a dizer sobre isso, Prentis?

— De nada, Meistr? — Harry perguntou brilhantemente.

Remus tossiu sufocando o riso e foi até o corpo de Greyback, o levantando sobre o ombro direito em posição de resgate.

— Eu o levo. Nada me dará mais satisfação... bem, depois de vê-lo morto, claro. — Remus disse e aparatou.

Harry segurou o braço de Flitwick e eles o seguiram. Na floresta, em Swanage, os três caminharam até o acampamento dos anciões, Remus assoviou para avisar e recebeu a resposta do vigia. Quando alcançaram as barracas, todos estavam acordados e esperando tensamente pelas notícias.

— Remus? — Theo perguntou ansioso. — Algo com a matilha de Elfort?

— Não. Pelo que sei, eles estão a caminho da ilha. — Remus disse e jogou o corpo estropiado de Greyback no chão, sem muito cuidado. — Vim lhes trazer um presente.

— Greyback! — Bridget exclamou chocada.

— Ele está morto! — Simon gritou e encarou Remus de olhos arregalados. — Você o matou!

— Não, não fui eu. — Remus suspirou. — Montamos uma equipe e resgatamos o menino, Adam, minha parte da missão era levá-lo aos seus pais. Matar Greyback ficou por conta da namorada do Sirius, que é uma auror muito competente. Harry aqui, a ajudou.

Todos os bruxos mais velhos o encararam assombrados e Harry deu de ombros timidamente.

— Eu apenas lhe dei uma carona. — Ele disse suavemente. — Agora Greyback está onde deveria estar, bem morto, e acredito que é hora de pararmos o Fudge e sua caça aos lobisomens. O que me dizem?

Todos acenaram e pareciam emocionados ao ver Greyback morto, além de dispostos a ajudar. Harry explicou sua ideia rapidamente e ouviu algumas exclamações de espanto.

— Estão comigo? — Ele finalizou e os anciões apenas acenaram com suas bocas abertas. — Bom, então, por enquanto, mantenham o corpo do Greyback escondido enquanto preparamos tudo. Sra. Alice, estamos precisando de um curandeiro, Sirius está muito machucado porque ficou distraindo o imbecil aqui... — Harry deu outro chute em Greyback. — Enquanto achávamos e salvávamos o Adam.

— Claro. — Alice se adiantou na mesma hora. — Eu irei imediatamente.

— Quer que te acompanhe, Ally? — Mark perguntou ansioso.

— Não precisa, Mark, eu estarei entre amigos. — Alice disse sorrindo para Remus e Flitwick.

Os quatro se afastaram do acampamento antes de aparatarem. Remus levou o Harry direto para o Chalé, enquanto Flitwick e Alice foram para o Saguão do Beco Diagonal, esperar pela liberação de Alice pelo flu.

A família estava toda na cozinha, havia muita comida e bebida sobre a mesa e todos os Madakis tinham sido buscado por aparatação pelos familiares bruxos. Adam, estava no colo da mãe, e cercado pelo pai, Ayana, os avós e tios maternos, que mantinham suas cadeiras bem perto da cadeira da Sra. Serafina.

Sirius, ainda machucado, estava repousando em uma poltrona confortável, Denver se sentava no braço da poltrona ao seu lado e Tonks se sentara à mesa e tomava um chá, enquanto observava a família paparicar o Adam.

— Harry! — Alguém gritou e seu nome foi repetido por todos os lados. Ele foi abraçado, recebeu tapas amigáveis nas costas e ombros até que parou em frente ao Adam, que se mantinha aconchegado no abraço forte de sua mãe. Encarando o menino nos olhos, ele disse firme e direto.

— Greyback está morto, Adam. — Harry viu os seus olhos se arregalarem e sua mão se mover, seu rosto virar uma careta má e feia. — Sim, o homem mal se foi para sempre e não voltará.

Adam suspirou de alívio e apontou para a floresta, gesticulando que as árvores lhe disseram que tudo ficaria bem, assim, ele não teve muito medo, só um pouco.

— Você foi muito corajoso. — Harry disse com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Como você entende o que ele diz? — Ayana perguntou confusa.

— Eu escuto com o meu cérebro, não com meus ouvidos, Ayana. — Harry disse sorrindo carinhosamente para ela. — Uma curandeira está vindo, o professor a trará por flu se vocês a liberarem. — Ele olhou para o Sr. Falc, que acenou e foi para a sala de estar, liberar a lareira.

A Sra. Alice chegou hesitante, mas, ao ver o Remus sentado à mesa tomando chá e conversando tranquilamente com o Sr. Martin e o Prof. Bunmi, se mostrou aliviada.

— Eu estou bem, Alice, atenda o Adam primeiro. — Sirius protestou quando Denver a levou até ele.

— Me parece que você é mais urgente, Sr. Black. — Ela disse olhando para o menino e o encontrando sorrindo ao ouvir algo que sua avó, a Sra. Madaki, lhe dizia.

— Ele não está falando, Alice, estamos com receio que Greyback usou alguma magia... — Sirius se moveu e gemeu colocando a mão no peito.

— Eu irei vê-lo em um segundo, me parece que você tem algumas costelas quebradas e isso é o mais urgente. — Alice disse firmemente e começou a acenar a varinha de maneira intrincada.

Harry se aproximou preocupado com a palidez e expressão dolorosa de seu padrinho.

— Sem hemorragia interna, felizmente, mas você tem 3 costelas quebradas, seu tórax tem um hematoma gigantesco e você teve sorte de não ter mais ossos torácicos quebrados. Tem também alguns hematomas nos rins e fígado, mas, nada muito grave. — Alice disse gentilmente. — Seu nariz e a maça esquerda da sua face estão quebrados, assim como alguns dentes. Concertarei o que puder, mas, você precisa de algumas poções, urgentemente.

— Eu posso ir buscar, me faça uma lista. — Denver falou objetivamente.

— Vá até a Fiona, Emily e diga que depois irei acertar a conta. — Sirius disse com um leve sorriso.

Dever acenou e deixou o Chalé para o Beco rapidamente, enquanto Alice concertava o Sirius.

— Depois que tomar a poção para a dor, terá que se deitar, assim a Esquelesce terá um melhor efeito. — Alice disse suavemente ao terminar.

— Ele estará bom amanhã de manhã para colocarmos os nossos planos em andamento, Sra. Alice? — Harry perguntou aceitando o prato com sanduíches e biscoitos da Sra. Madaki.

— Que planos? — Falc perguntou curioso.

— Sim, se o Sr. Black descansar durante toda a noite, amanhã, ele poderá se mover normalmente, apenas nada de entrar em outra luta ou se esforçar fisicamente. — Alice disse sorrindo.

— Me chame de Sirius, Alice, por favor e obrigado por me livrar do treino nos próximos dias. — Sirius disse sorrindo. — Também gostaria de saber sobre esse tal plano que estou envolvido, mas não sei nada.

Harry engoliu a mordida do seu sanduíche e explicou sua ideia, enquanto Alice examinava o Adam, ainda no colo da Serafina. Houve algumas exclamações e assovios quando ele terminou.

— Você nunca descansa, não é? — Falc disse divertido.

— O menino está certo, a melhor maneira de lutar contra com opressores, é levar a luta até eles, bater de frente. — Prof. Bunmi disse convicto. — Vocês verão como esse Ministro se acovardará rapidamente depois disso.

— Acredito que é brilhante e nos ajudará em nossos primeiros passos na Suprema Corte para mudar as leis contra os lobisomens. — Sirius disse meio sonolento.

— Além de protegê-los do Ministério até conseguirmos fechar os acordos e todos estarem seguros na ilha. — Remus disse. — Talvez até Elfort e sua matilha não precisem se esconder e desaparecer misteriosamente, pois isso poderia chamar a atenção.

— Como foi a retirada deles, professor? — Harry perguntou depois de tomar um grande gole de leite quente.

— Tranquilo. — A voz esganiçada de Flitwick soou pela cozinha, ele também estava sentado à mesa comendo o seu jantar. — Edgar e sua equipe são muito eficientes, Harry. Ele entendeu o que tinha que fazer e a urgência, assim, enquanto Edgar acertava os detalhes, eu pedi a ajuda da Alice para evacuarmos a matilha de Elfort para as cidades designadas. Felizmente, Elfort concordou com o plano quando soube que os aurores pretendiam prendê-los por cumplicidade na morte de Robards.

— Ainda estou chocado com isso. — Disse Falc que parecia ter voltado a ser ele mesmo. — Legalmente falando, o Ministro não pode interferir desta maneira no Departamento de Leis e um pedido judicial a Suprema Corte é algo inédito e não muito ético.

— Então, ele não foi enfeitiçado? — Serafina perguntou surpresa. — Nenhum feitiço para silenciá-lo? Nós verificamos, mas, pensamos...

— Vocês podem levá-lo até o St. Mungus, se quiserem. — Alice disse gentilmente. — No entanto, acredito que nenhum feitiço foi usado no Adam, nem mesmo um para aquecê-lo ou algo assim. A única coisa que percebo em meus exames é um pouco de desidratação e exaustão, assim, apenas líquidos, uma alimentação leve e uma noite de sono, é minha recomendação.

— Isso não me surpreende. — Disse Denver na porta da cozinha com um saco de papel que entregou para Alice. — Greyback não sacou a varinha uma única vez em nossa luta ou tentou aparatar e fugir quando se viu encurralado. Acredito que o doutor estava certo, como humano, Greyback era pouco inteligente e deveria ser um bruxo mediano também. Ao se tornar um lobisomem, adquiriu superpoderes e confiava muito neles para viver, caçar e se proteger.

— E, como Adam ficou aquecido naquela escarpa ventosa sem um feitiço de aquecimento? — Perguntou Sirius com a voz mais forte depois de tomar a poção para dor. — Aquela fogueira não me pareceu ser o suficiente.

Adam arregalou os olhos e tentou falar, mas sua boca se moveu sem som algum e seu rosto se fechou em frustração. Ele apontou para a garganta e olhou para a mãe confuso.

— Eu também não sei, querido, mas, vamos descobrir. Ok? — Serafina disse suavemente e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Adam acenou e, então, desceu do colo da mãe e foi para frente do Sirius explicar com gestos agitados e muita mímica, como ele ficou aquecido. Todos franziram o cenho confusos, pois ele gesticulava muito rapidamente.

— Você o entende? — Falc olhou para Harry que acenou.

— Ele disse que estava com medo e não conseguia se conectar com a magia das árvores. Então... o homem mau foi embora e ele tentou de novo. — Adam acenou que sim e continuou gesticulando. — Adam conseguiu se conectar e a magia da floresta era muito forte, não eram arvorezinhas, eram senhoras árvores. — Harry continuou a explicação. — Então, ele pediu ajuda e a magia concordou, mas, disse que ele não deveria fugir, pois, o homem mau o caçaria e o mataria. Adam deveria esperar porque a ajuda estava vindo... — Adam gesticulou sobre Galon e seu sorriso se tornou brilhante e empolgado. — Mas, a magia enviou o seu irmão espiritual para mantê-lo aquecido, pois a fogueira tinha se apagado e Adam estava congelando.

— Merlin... — Serafina empalideceu de angústia e Falc apertou seu ombro com carinho.

— Irmão espiritual? — Tonks perguntou. — Nós ouvimos você falando sobre isso pelo espelho, quer dizer que o seu animagus estava realmente lá?

— Sim. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Era um cachorro enorme... — Adam pulou para mostrar que o animal era mais alto que ele. — Sim, bem grande, muito peludo e bonito, se chamava Galon e tinha os olhos do Adam.

Todos pareciam chocados, menos Denver que suspirou lentamente.

— Quando se está conectado com a magia natural, como Adam e Harry estão, não é incomum que seus animais espirituais o socorrem em caso de perigo, mesmo antes do ritual para a transformação animagus. — Disse ela. — Aconteceu comigo também e tomei o maior susto quando Rox apareceu, acreditem.

— Uma leoa daquele tamanho, nós acreditamos. — Disse Flitwick pensativo. — Vocês já avisaram o Terry e o Neville que tudo deu certo?

— Sim, conversamos com eles rapidamente, os dois estavam presos por alguns colegas e não conseguiram chegar até a lareira da sua sala, professor. Nos disseram que assim que possível, virão para cá também. — Disse Falc sem tirar os olhos do Adam que parecia esperar uma reação maior sobre sua novidade. — Então, você conheceu o seu animagus? Isso é brilhante, filho. Imagino que deve querer se transformar um dia?

Adam acenou e gesticulou sem parar.

— Ele diz que Galon é maravilhoso e que lhe disse que eles se reencontrarão quando Adam estiver pronto. — Harry disse lentamente. — Eu adoraria conhecer o meu animagus também e Galon é realmente incrível, foi ele que me levou até o Adam.

— Como assim? — Serafina perguntou espantada.

Harry explicou o que acontecera na floresta e deu de ombros com os olhares surpresos ou impressionados.

— O olho mágico do Moody seria útil também e eu apenas tentei pensar em uma maneira mais rápida de encontrar o Adam. — Disse ele timidamente.

— Não. — Serafina disse com voz emocionada. — Não foi apenas isso, foi algo que só você poderia ter feito... Mesmo com o olho mágico do Moody, poderíamos não ter chegado a tempo ao Adam.

— Sim, mas, então, tínhamos o plano B, Denver localizaria o Sirius pelo espelho. — Harry disse confuso ao vê-la se levantar e vir até ele.

— Seu plano, sua ideia. — Disse ela o encarando.

— Não, era de todos...

— Besteira. — Serafina disse duramente. — Eu tenho sido uma idiota cega, fechada e inflexível, algo que me envergonha muito. Você é brilhante, Harry Potter. Você teve a ideia, você não perdeu a calma quando tudo e todos começaram a desmoronar. Denver liderou com sua experiência, mas, você liderou com seu coração, seus instintos e... salvou o meu bebê. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Você deveria estar lá para encontrá-lo mais rápido, assim, como é você quem nos guiará para o fim dessa maldita guerra. Eu entendo agora e... Harry, eu acredito em você, tenho convicção de que, quando chegar o momento, você vencerá Voldemort. — Ela tocou seu rosto com carinho. — Me desculpe por tornar tudo tão complicado quando é tão simples. É tudo uma questão de fé e eu tenho fé em você, Harry, verdadeiramente.

Harry ficou sem palavras e, apenas acenou engolindo em seco, depois a abraçou com força pressionando o rosto contra seu peito.

— Está tudo bem, Sra. Serafina, de verdade. — Ele se afastou e sorriu para ela com os olhos verdes brilhando. — Bem-vinda a equipe.

Serafina sorriu e o abraçou emocionada enquanto todos assistiam aliviados.

— Adam! — Terry entrou naquele momento na cozinha e abraçou o irmão com força o tirando do chão em empolgação. — Você está bem! Eu estava com medo... — Sua voz ficou emocionada e Terry se afastou para encontrar o Adam sorrindo docemente para ele. — Desculpe não ter ido te salvar também, irmão.

Adam gesticulou e apontou para todos em volta, depois para si e que estava tudo bem.

— O que? Porque não está falando? — Terry perguntou surpreso.

— Não sabemos, filho, mas descobriremos em breve. — Falc disse antes de abraçar o Terry, que depois se viu abraçado pelo resto da grande família Boot/Madaki. Neville, corado, também acabou cheio de abraços e beijos, enquanto Denver e Remus levavam o Sirius escada acima para poder repousar e tomar as últimas poções.

Enquanto Harry traduzia o Adam para o Terry e Neville, todos foram se organizando para passar a noite. A Sra. Alice foi convidada, mas recusou, prometendo voltar pela manhã e verificar o Sirius antes da nova ideia do Harry ser colocada em prática. Quando Adam começou a bocejar, sua mãe insistiu que ele tinha que ir dormir e o levou para cima, com Falc e Ayana seguindo bem de perto.

Flitwick e os meninos se despediram de todos e usaram o flu para voltar para Hogwarts, cansados e aliviados que tudo terminou bem.

— Sei que gostariam de ficar mais e ver o Adam pela manhã, meninos, mas, seria muito arriscado e não queremos chamar a atenção, principalmente a de Dumbledore. — Flitwick observou cansado. — Que dia longo! Graças a Merlin que tudo terminou bem.

— Nós entendemos, professor. — Terry disse parecendo aliviado. — Apenas ver o Adam vivo, em casa... é o suficiente.

— Muito bem, vamos descansar, porque amanhã temos mais um dia de aulas e o mundo mágico, mais um escândalo. — Flitwick disse sorrindo.

— Uma pena que não possamos estar lá, mas, o importante é que os lobisomens estarão em segurança, até poderem ir para a ilha. — Harry observou cansadamente.

— Estou ansioso por esse momento. — Disse Neville ao caminhar para a porta do escritório. — Ginny parecia muito preocupada, eu lhe disse que depois explicaríamos tudo.

— Deixe que eu falo com ela amanhã e lhe conto tudo, Neville. — Harry se ofereceu na mesma hora, enquanto deixavam o escritório do professor, que acenou em despedida.

— Ok. Também tenho que lhes contar sobre porque me atrasei depois da aula de Transfiguração ontem. — Neville contou e bocejou. — Amanhã?

— Amanhã. — Harry e Terry responderam.

Neville acenou e foi na direção das escadarias, que o levariam ao sétimo andar. Os Ravenclaws subiram a escada circular que levada a águia da torre e se depararam com uma cena incomum.

— Eu estou irritado sim! Como poderia não estar, quando minha namorada me esconde coisas e passa o dia com outro garoto! — Exclamou Percy Weasley com raiva e rosto corado.

— Eu já lhe disse que não estive o dia todo com Trevor! — Penny respondeu chateada. — Você parece se recusar a ouvir o que digo! Eu tive uma missão importante...

— Que não quer me dizer. — Percy observou ironicamente.

— Tem a ver com o meu trabalho de verão na GER e, por isso, é confidencial, Percy. — Penny disse em um tom de quem estava se repetindo. — Se eu pudesse, lhe contaria, mas...

— O que você estava fazendo de tão importante e confidencial para essa empresa, quando só trabalha para eles nos verões? Pior, que a obrigou a quebrar as regras de Hogwarts e deixar a escola escondida, além de mentir para o seu namorado? — Percy questionou ajeitando os óculos.

— Eu não estou mentindo! Contei tudo o que aconteceu hoje, apenas não falei de assuntos sigilosos. E, já disse que tenho autorização para deixar Hogwarts como um dos membros da AP. E, não ligo a mínima para regras estúpidas quando algo importante, uma emergência, está em questão, Percy. — Penny disse furiosa agora.

— Sim, mas você não deixou a escola com aquele garoto por causa de assuntos da AP, eram assuntos pessoais e passou horas na companhia dele. — Percy argumentou. — Eu não deveria cobri-la e sim, reportá-la ao professor Flitwick.

— Você ouviu a parte em que disse que a situação era uma emergência? E, pedi ajuda do Trevor porque ele também trabalha na GER, sabia do assunto e pode aparatar até o Beco Diagonal, me levando com ele. — Penny disse cansada. — E, somos amigos. Agora, se você tem um problema com isso ou com o que eu fiz, dane-se e fique à vontade para fazer o que achar melhor. Boa noite.

Penny tocou a águia, respondeu à pergunta e entrou em segundos, sem perceber a presença dos meninos. Percy ajeitou os óculos indignado e se virou para a escada, parando surpreso ao vê-los, vermelho até as orelhas de vergonha e sem dizer nada, ele desceu as escadas apressadamente.

— Uau! — Terry disse surpreso. — Porque as pessoas namoram mesmo?

— Sei lá. — Harry disse olhando com irritação para as costas de Percy Weasley. — O que me surpreende mais é porque a Penny namora esse idiota.

— Boa pergunta. — Terry disse e eles entraram na torre, encontrando a Penny sentada em uma das poltronas encarado o fogo furiosamente.

— Irei falar com ela. Boa noite. — Harry disse e Terry acenou subindo para o seu quarto. — Dia difícil? — Ele perguntou ao se sentar na poltrona ao seu lado, Penny lhe lançou um olhar mal-humorado.

— Mais como noite difícil. — Ela respondeu. — Você me disse para ser criativa e conseguir que todas a doações que recebemos nas últimas semanas chegassem ao Sr. Edgar o mais rápido possível. Bem, eu percebi que o melhor era encolher tudo e simplesmente levar até a GER pessoalmente, mas, a única maneira de fazer isso sem ser descoberta, era deixar Hogwarts por uma passagem secreta, que eu nem sabia que existia, e aparatar até o Beco Diagonal.

— Imagino que Terry, Neville e os gêmeos Weasleys lhe ajudaram com a primeira parte. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Sim. E, não tínhamos reunido tudo ainda, quer dizer, não esperávamos a pressa, então, algumas coisas continuavam com os alunos que se prontificaram em fazer as doações. Outros disseram que seus pais ainda não tinham enviado o que eles têm em casa, o que quer dizer que ainda não conseguimos uma boa parte dos materiais doados. — Penny explicou. — De qualquer forma, tive que reunir alguns do pessoal de confiança do Covil para passar e recolher as doações que estavam em Hogwarts. Então, quando tínhamos centenas e centenas de roupas, sapatos, brinquedos, livros, maquiagem, acessórios variados e até algum material de escrita, tive que pensar em como chegar a GER.

— Você fez bem em chamar o Trevor, ele sabe sobre a ilha, mesmo que não trabalhe na GER, ainda, além de ter 17 anos e saber aparatar. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Foi muito esperta e criativa.

— Bem... — Contente com o elogio, Penny demorou para perceber que o Harry ouvira sua conversa com Percy e corou quando entendeu. — Eu fiz isso, quer dizer, não podia chamar o Percy, pois ele não sabe aparatar ou sobre o Covil, os lobisomens e a ilha. Trevor foi muito legal e nossa viagem ao Beco não demorou nada, o que tomou mais tempo foi organizar tudo, mas, Percy acha que passei horas sozinha com o Trevor.

— Hum... — Harry disse incomodado de novo e querendo perguntar porque ela namorava o Percy, mas Penny se adiantou a ele.

— Então, você vai me contar o que aconteceu? Porque era tão importante que tudo chegasse ao Sr. Edgar o mais rápido possível? — Penny perguntou cansada.

— Bem... — Harry olhou em volta e observou os estudantes nas mesas fazendo seus deveres. — Porque não subimos até a minha sala de convivência e eu te explicarei.

Penny concordou e eles subiram, felizmente, encontrando a sala de convivência do segundo ano vazia.

— Algo disso sairá nas notícias de amanhã, mas, te contarei tudo, desde o começo. — Harry disse e explicou o sequestro do Adam, a morte do auror, a fuga da matilha de Elfort e o resgate.

— Merlin... — Penny estava pálida e trêmula. — Harry... Jesus Cristo, Harry! Em quantas confusões você se mete! O perigo que correu e o pequeno...

— Ele está bem e eu nunca estive em perigo nenhum. — Harry disse. — Nossa equipe era muito boa e Greyback nunca teve uma chance. O que mostra que o que faltou ao Ministério foi competência para pegar aquele monstro, Penny, pois ele estava longe de ser muito inteligente. De qualquer forma, sua missão também foi importante, pois aposto que o Edgar conseguiu entregar algumas das roupas para os lobisomens enfrentarem essa viagem longa de ônibus até Edimburgo, sem que se sintam mal, pois não sou eu que lhes dei roupas novas. E, quando eles chegarem a ilha, o resto estará esperando por eles e pelos outros, assim que assinarmos os contratos e todos se mudarem.

— Quando isso acontecerá? — Penny perguntou mais calma.

— Em breve, ainda que tenho uma ideia em andamento que tirará a urgência ou o risco de mais prisões ou mortes, espero. — Harry disse e, ao ver o seu olhar curioso, acenou. — Amanhã, nas notícias, você saberá. Se não se importar, estou cansado e irei dormir.

— Ok. — Penny disse e suspirou ao sorrir para ele. — Obrigada por me deixar participar de tudo isso, é uma grande honra ajudar neste projeto, Harry.

— De nada, acho. — Harry deu alguns passou, depois parou e a olhou curioso. — Porque uma garota tão legal como você, namoraria um idiota como Percy Weasley?

Penny pareceu chocada com a pergunta e defensivamente, respondeu:

— Isso não lhe diz respeito, Harry Potter. — Ela disse indignada e parecia um pouco com McGonagall em sua severidade. — E, você não conhece o Percy, assim, não fale sobre o que não sabe. Ok?

— Ok. — Harry disse, mas não estava nem um pouco preocupado com suas palavras ou tom, pois podia ver seu desconforto. — Eu realmente não conheço o Percy e o pouco que sei, bem, vamos dizer que não é bom. No entanto, eu sei de duas coisas, primeiro, você é minha amiga e eu quero o melhor do melhor para meus amigos. Segundo, eu autorizei que aqueles que confiassem em alguém na escola, poderiam trazê-los ao Covil e contar sobre os lobisomens, falei até para chamá-los para participar e defender a causa. Principalmente entre as crianças com pais que trabalham na Suprema Corte e no Ministério, lembra-se?

— Sim, eu me lembro. — Penny disse suavemente. — O que isso tem a ver?

— Bem, me ocorre que você poderia contar ao Percy o que estava fazendo hoje, porque não tem nada a ver com a GER e sim, com Harry Potter. — Harry disse e a encarou nos olhos. — Mas você escolheu não contar ou trazê-lo para o projeto e, acredito que isso acontece, porque você não confia nele, Penny. Então, me confunde a razão pela qual uma Ravenclaw tão inteligente, namora um cara em quem ela não confia.

— Eu... — Penny parecia bem desconcertada e sem palavras.

Harry decidiu deixá-la sozinha com suas reflexões e foi para o seu quarto.

A noite de Barnabas Cuffe não estava sendo tão proveitosa como o esperado. Tudo mudara rapidamente ao longo do dia, como era normal no jornalismo. O que era notícia de manhã, não importava mais à tarde, ou verdades se tornavam mentiras em um piscar de olhos e vice e versa.

A reunião inesperada com o dono do Profeta e seu chefe, Sr. Conan Birdwhistle se prolongava a mais de uma hora em argumentos técnicos e planilhas de números.

— Conan. — Barnie disse com um suspiro cansado. — Eu lhe mostrei os números, nós vendemos mais exemplares quando temos uma entrevista com o Sr. Black ou seu afilhado, Harry Potter. Temos mais anunciantes e recebemos mais cartas positivas dos leitores elogiando o nosso trabalho. Também lhe mostrei como as críticas ao atual governo do Ministro Fudge vem aumentando a cada dia, e não é apenas o Profeta que tecem essas críticas. As rádios e a população em geral estão sem paciência para os desmandos de Fudge. — Barnie apontou para os papeis sobre a mesa. — Preparei todo esse relatório com antecedência, pois conheço os políticos e tinha certeza que Fudge tentaria interferir no conteúdo do Profeta.

— Muito inteligente da sua parte, Barnie e é por isso que é o meu Editor Chefe a tantos anos. — Disse o Sr. Birdwhistle, um homem muito alto e magro, de 85 anos, cabelos brancos curtos e olhos castanhos escuros inteligentes. — Nos conhecemos a mais de 30 anos, Barnie e seus argumentos financeiros são mais do que convincentes. Fudge me ofereceu qualquer coisa que eu queira e, com inteligência, poderíamos compensar qualquer queda no número de vendas de exemplares.

— Sim, mas, e o nosso prestígio? — Barnie disse duramente. — Se nos tornamos o jornal do Ministro, poderemos virar piada entre os leitores e concorrentes. Se Fudge perder a reeleição no ano que vem, o novo Ministro poderia retaliar duramente ou teríamos que rastejar na sarjeta para voltar a receber uma mísera entrevista.

— Entendo a sua preocupação, mas a imprensa influencia eleições e podemos fazer com que Fudge vença. — Sr. Birdwhistle argumentou. — Particularmente, como um membro do Partido Conservador, me interesso que o nosso candidato continue na cadeira de Ministro. E, talvez, no próximo ano, depois das reeleições, Fudge me ajudará a conseguir uma vaga na Suprema Corte.

— Compreendo as suas ambições, Conan, mas uma imprensa verdadeiramente livre não deveria influenciar eleições. — Barnie defendeu. — Devemos escrever a verdade, dos dois lados, manter a nossa ética, princípios e isso nos dará grandes histórias. Imagine se Black aparecer amanhã com um grande furo e não pudermos publicar? Ele irá para uma rádio qualquer ou para o Pasquim e perderemos o bonde, não teremos edições especiais, grandes capas, seremos apenas assessores de imprensa de Cornelius Fudge. — Barnie viu a dúvida no olhar do seu chefe e decidiu pressionar. — Vamos deixar de lado a questão política, pois eu poderia argumentar que Fudge é um péssimo Ministro e merecemos alguém melhor. E, que o senhor poderia chegar a Suprema Corte por méritos próprios, sem ficar preso a um acordo esdruxulo com alguém tão inconstante e estúpido como Fudge. Vamos apenas considerar o futuro, Conan, imagine o seguinte cenário: O Profeta se torna a assessoria particular de Fudge e perdemos todos os grandes furos ou entrevistas com Black e Potter, que são muito mais interessantes para o público do que qualquer Ministro, principalmente Fudge. — Conan acenou concordando com essa verdade absoluta. — Nos tornamos uma piada, mas não sofremos financeiramente e o senhor consegue a sua vaga na Suprema Corte. Black está começando uma luta dura contra o Ministério e quer assumir um papel mais atuante na Suprema Corte. Isso quer dizer que, mesmo se Fudge for o Ministro, estará ofuscado por Black e Potter que ganharão mais e mais poder ao longo dos anos.

— Entendo onde quer chegar. — Sr. Birdwhistle disse pensativamente. — Fudge perderá influencia mais e mais, daqui a 5 anos não será mais o Ministro e nós perderemos o nosso apoio no Ministério.

— Pior, perderemos a confiança de Black e Potter, além de qualquer de seus aliados e do público em geral. — Barnie pressionou. — Teremos que rastejar por informações, entrevistas ou declarações e poderemos não ser mais o único grande jornal do mundo mágico neste momento.

— Como assim? — Birdwhistle questionou preocupado.

— Black não está brincando, Conan, apenas uma hora em sua presença e lhe garanto que ele está determinado em realizar os seus projetos. Acredita que seria muito difícil para alguém com a fortuna Black abrir o seu próprio jornal e publicar a verdade? — Barnie expos claramente.

— Você acredita...? — Birdwhistle parecia chocado.

— Absolutamente. — Barnie disse sincero. — Talvez, ele começasse por dar entrevistas para as rádios e para o Pasquim. Depois que perdeu a esposa, Xeno ficou meio perdido, é verdade, mas, eu o conheço e sei que nunca recusaria um furo ou uma entrevista polêmica. Em pouco tempo, ou o Pasquim cresceria para competir conosco ou o Black fundaria seu próprio jornal e, então...

— Estaríamos perdidos. — Birdwhistle disse meio pálido. — Se Black e Potter decidissem criar um jornal com a qualidade que temos aqui, no Profeta, teríamos uma séria concorrência, Barnie. Perderíamos assinantes, anunciantes e... Merlin, seria um pesadelo!

— Black não quer decidir o que escrevemos, Conan, não ficaremos em suas mãos ou como seus assessores de imprensa particulares. Ele quer apenas que escrevamos os verdadeiros fatos, que demos voz aos dois lados da história e sigamos como uma imprensa livre, como deve ser em um país democrático. — Barnie disse intensamente. — O que me diz?

— Eu... você me deu muito o que pensar, Barnie. — Birdwhistle suspirou. — Quando vim até aqui, estava convencido de que favorecer Fudge era o melhor caminho para o Profeta, mas sei que você ama esse jornal tanto quando eu e seus argumentos foram extremamente válidos. Por isso, irei para casa e pensarei com muito cuidado em tudo o que me disse.

— É tudo o que posso pedir, Conan. — Barnie respondeu antes de lhes servir mais uma dose de whisky de fogo, pois queria que a reunião terminasse amigavelmente. — Amanhã teremos a resposta de Fudge com o destaque do assassinato do auror Robards pelo lobisomem assassino, Fenrir Greyback. Conseguimos uma descrição das ações que levaram a morte de Robards e a fuga de Egan e Greyback, dois marginais procurados. É uma versão oficial do gabinete do Ministro, mas, quando questionei o Departamento Auror, eles disseram que até as investigações serem concluídas, não divulgarão informações. Também conseguimos uma entrevista com Fudge, que responde duramente as críticas de Black e usa o assassinato do auror como exemplo de que as ações do Ministério contra os lobisomens estão corretas. Eu contatarei Sirius Black amanhã, espero que consigamos uma tréplica e poderíamos lançar uma edição noturna, se Black tiver mais informações polêmicas. Sinceramente, publicar os dois lados nos renderá mais vendas, anúncios e prestígio do que nos posicionarmos em apoio a qualquer um deles, Conan.

Birdwhistle bebeu o seu whisky lentamente, considerando tudo o que ouviu e, apesar das suas posições políticas, o Profeta, seu primeiro grande negócio, era sua maior paixão. Barnie era um pouco ingênuo com seu discurso sobre imprensa livre e isso não preocupava Birdwhistle, pois éticas e princípios tinham limites, em sua opinião. No entanto, a perspectiva de perder dinheiro e até mesmo o seu jornal, não poderia deixar de ser considerado com muito cuidado, pois isso seria uma tragédia.

— Continue trabalhando como sempre, Barnie, publicando os dois lados e sendo crítico com todas as partes. — Birdwhistle considerou lentamente. — Se Fudge voltar a entrar em contato comigo, lhe direi que não estamos perseguindo ou poupando ninguém em nossas reportagens e que estou considerando as vantagens da sua proposta. Vamos ver como Black responderá depois do assassinato do auror Robards e se ele continuará a defender os lobisomens.

Barnie acenou positivamente enquanto, secretamente, esperava que Black tivesse uma carta na manga.

Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, Barnie observou entrar em sua sala a sua possível nova repórter, Emmeline Vance. E, perdeu o fôlego com sua beleza, tanto, que por alguns segundos, ficou sem reação, até que percebeu sua hesitação e se levantou para cumprimentá-la.

— Desculpe..., hum, Bom dia, Srta. Vance. — Ele disse, dando a volta na mesa e estendendo a mão direita. — Barnabas Cuffe, mas pode me chamar de Barnie, por favor. É um prazer conhecê-la.

— O prazer é meu, Sr. Cuffe. Obrigada por me receber e me dar essa oportunidade. — Vance disse cheia de ansiedade e certa timidez.

Naquela manhã, antes mesmo do sol nascer, ela trocou de roupas dúzias de vezes, pois não tinha nada que considerasse feminino ou bonito para se apresentar a essa entrevista. Por fim decidiu por uma saia preta básica, uma camisa azul com botões dourados e uma corrente de ouro como acessório, além do relógio de pulso. Seus longos e lisos cabelos negros ficaram soltos, ao em vez de presos no coque de sempre, em uma tentativa de parecer menos simples. Uma maquiagem básica para dar um pouco de vida em seu rosto de traços finos, afastar as olheiras e destacar seus olhos negros e pele cor de oliva, completava o quadro. Vance sinceramente esperava não estar simples ou exagerada demais para uma repórter, mais importante, ela queria muito causar uma boa impressão e conseguir o emprego, pois, há 2 dias, ela se demitiu do seu trabalho no Ministério da Magia.

— De nada. — Barnie respondeu levemente distraído por sua voz e olhos negros marcantes.

— Sr. Cuffe? — Vance perguntou confusa por seu silêncio e observação.

— Ah! Sim, por favor, sente-se, Srta. Vance. — Ele indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa e voltou a se sentar em sua própria cadeira. — Desculpe, meu dia ontem terminou mais tarde do que o normal e estou um pouco distraído. Primeiro de tudo, gostaria que me falasse um pouco sobre você, Srta. Vance, seu tempo de escola, OWLs e NEWTs. Os trabalhos que realizou desde a sua formação, disponibilidades pessoais e profissionais para se dedicar a ser uma repórter investigativa.

Vance engoliu em seco e, ainda sem sorrir, iniciou um pequeno monólogo sobre as questões apresentadas.

— Então a senhorita não tem um namorado no momento? — Barnie perguntou ao registrar a parte mais interessante da resposta.

— Não, senhor. — Vance disse e, finalmente, percebeu o olhar de admiração do editor. — Quer dizer, tive alguns relacionamentos, mas nada sério ou que me impeça de realizar um bom trabalho no Profeta Diário.

— Isso é incrível. — Barnie disse com um sorriso bobo e, pela primeira vez, Vance relaxou e sorriu timidamente, o que iluminou o seu rosto e a deixou mais bonita. — Realmente incrível...

— Sr. Cuffe, eu escrevi uma reportagem de uma dica que recebi de uma fonte, sobre as ações do Ministério junto as vítimas encontradas em cárcere privada na Travessa do Tranco. — Vance disse esperando que uma amostra do seu trabalho a ajudasse a conseguir a vaga.

— Verdade? — Barnie arregalou os olhos surpreso. — Você trouxe? Adoraria lê-lo e ver a qualidade da sua escrita.

— Aqui está, Sr. Cuffe. — Vance lhe entregou os papeis e esperou ansiosa enquanto o Sr. Cuffe lia o texto.

— Hum... bom, muito bom. — Barnie disse pensativamente quando chegou ao fim do texto. — A senhorita ganha pontos extras pela iniciativa de me trazer uma reportagem tão interessante. Precisamos trabalhar um pouco no tom da sua escrita e também preciso que tenha em mãos provas da veracidade de alguns fatos como, por exemplo, essas entrevistas oficias. Fontes e informações anônimas estão protegidas, mas, quando fizer uma entrevista oficial, como essa com a assistente social, a Sra. MacMillan, sempre registre oficialmente com uma pena incorruptível, pois, assim, você tem provas do que foi lhe dito. — Barnie a olhou com um sorriso suave. — Você não vai querer ser acusada de escrever mentiras, processada ou algo assim.

— Ok. — Disse ela ansiosa por aprender e com medo de perder a oportunidade por esse erro.

— Você escreve incrivelmente bem, tem uma veia humana e crítica interessante, mas precisamos refiná-la, pois não pode mostrar envolvimento emocional demais. A parcialidade em uma reportagem é importante, Srta. Vance ou se torna uma crônica. Compreende? — Barnie perguntou ainda com seu sorriso suave.

— Sim, senhor e estou disposta a aprender. — Vance respondeu sincera.

— Bom, agora, e quanto a legalidade das informações? Como funcionária do Ministério, creio que existe uma questão de confidencialidade. — Observou ele preocupado.

— Bem, senhor, eu reli o meu contrato e nele diz que não posso divulgar informações confidencias referentes ao meu Departamento ou a qualquer trabalho direto ou indireto em que me envolver enquanto funcionaria do Ministério. — Vance explicou corajosamente. — Eu me demiti do Ministério a dois dias e a maior parte das informações não são classificadas como confidenciais e foram obtidas com entrevistas ou relatórios públicos. Apenas a dica de que o dinheiro das vendas dos imóveis desapropriados não está chegando até as vítimas trouxas, é confidencial e veio da minha fonte.

— Mas, você tem o direito de proteger a sua fonte e essa informação é confirmada pela assistente social, assim, isso não é um problema. — Barnie disse e seu sorriso aumentou. — Gostaria que me trouxesse uma cópia desse contrato, que encaminharei para os nossos advogados. Em casos assim, é melhor deixá-los analisar cada detalhe e se prepararem judicialmente para qualquer tentativa do Ministério de deter uma publicação ou nos processar.

— Eu o trarei, com certeza. — Vance disse positiva.

— Ok. Então, vamos publicar.

— O que? — Vance arregalou os olhos surpresa e confusa.

— Exatamente o que eu disse, depois que editar um pouco o texto, nada que mude a essência da mensagem, não se preocupe, você terá a sua primeira reportagem publicada no Profeta Diário, Srta. Vance. — Barnie disse com uma formalidade alegre.

— Primeira? — Ela disse sem poder acreditar.

— Sim, e a primeira de muitas, eu espero. — Barnie se levantou e deu a volta na mesa estendendo a mão direita outra vez. — Bem-vinda ao Profeta Diário.

Chocada e estranhamente excitada, Vance se levantou e apertou sua mão firmemente.

— Eu... muito obrigada, Sr. Cuffe. Realmente.

— De nada e, agora, por favor, vamos deixar as formalidades de lado, detesto ser chamado de Sr. Cuffe. — Barnie disse sorridente. — Apenas Barnie e eu a chamarei de... Emmeline?

Uma batida na porta os interrompeu e o rosto da sua secretária apareceu pela fresta.

— Desculpe interromper, Barnie, mas o Sr. Black está aqui e diz que precisa falar com você, urgentemente. — Lyra disse com expressão embaraçada.

— Claro, deixe-o entrar, Lyra, por favor. — Barnie disse suavemente e sentindo a empolgação do jornalista crescer, pois tinha certeza que essa era a tréplica que ele esperava.

Sirius entrou e parecia abatido, mas seus olhos cinzentos estavam frios e duros.

— Barnie... — Então, ele viu Vance e sorriu suavemente. — Vance! Não imaginaria te encontrar aqui. — Sirius se aproximou para um abraço e beijo amigável que fizeram Barnie franzir o cenho involuntariamente.

— Sirius, você não me parece bem. — Ela disse ao observar sua expressão. — Algo aconteceu?

— Sim, na verdade e é por isso que estou aqui. — Sirius respondeu e olhou para Barnie ao jogar a cópia do Profeta sobre a mesa. — Quer saber a verdade do que aconteceu? Não essas mentiras e justificativas tolas?

— Com certeza. — Barnie respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

— Bem, vem comigo, então, e traga um fotógrafo de confiança. — Sirius disse determinado. — Acredito que é o momento de conhecer algumas pessoas frente e a frente, Barnie.

Barnie arregalou os olhou e depois encarou Vance.

— Você confia em... Vance? — Ele disse testando o nome e percebendo que combinava com ela.

— Sim. — Sirius respondeu simplesmente.

— Ótimo. Vance, pegue esse equipamento fotográfico, porque será a minha fotografa hoje. — Disse Barnie lhe estendendo uma maleta de couro preta.

Vance arregalou os olhos, mas, sendo sempre uma mulher de ação, pegou a maleta sem hesitar e questionar. Os três deixaram o escritório e desceram pelo elevador até o ponto de aparatação do prédio do Profeta, onde Falc os esperava.

— Anton já iniciou os trabalhos. — Falc disse simplesmente. — Vance? Que surpresa, está trabalhando no Profeta?

— Sim, desde a poucos minutos... eu acho. — Ela disse olhando para Barnie que acenou confirmando.

— Ela já está em fase de treinamento e será minha fotógrafa hoje. Para onde vamos? — O editor perguntou curioso.

— Não podemos dizer o local exato, assim, os levaremos por aparatação acompanhada. — Explicou Sirius estendendo o braço para Vance, mas, Barnie se adiantou e o pegou, deixando que Falc levasse Vance.

Eles aparataram em uma floresta em Swanage e iniciaram uma caminhada por entre as árvores.

— Se soubesse que faria uma trilha teria me vestido de acordo. — Disse Vance e, sacando a sua varinha, mudou seus sapatos por botas e sua saia por uma calça de combate que se apertou sensualmente em seu traseiro. Depois, prendeu seus cabelos longos e um coque bagunçado, o que deixou o seu pescoço fino exposto e fez Barnie arregalar os olhos, pois tinha certeza que jamais vira uma mulher tão linda.

— Mais um dia inesperado. — Falc disse em tom estranho.

— Para onde vamos e quem encontraremos, Sirius? — Barnie perguntou preocupado.

— Estamos indo até um grupo de lobisomens. — Sirius disse ignorando o olhar alarmado de Barnie, Vance nem piscou. — Esse é um grupo ancião, digamos assim, e eles aconselham ou passam informações para as outras matilhas e grupos, pois tem a confiança deles. Entende?

— Sim. — Barnie respondeu suavemente.

— Eles também confiam nos anciões para falar por eles e contar a história verdadeira do que aconteceu ontem, pois têm medo de aparecerem e serem presos. — Sirius continuou.

— Então, você sabe onde está a matilha que desapareceu ontem? — Barnie perguntou empolgado. — Todos estava falando sobre isso, como os aurores que vigiavam o acampamento não viram como todos simplesmente evaporaram, sem deixar vestígios. Fudge está usando essa fuga para convencer a todos de que os lobisomens não são vítimas inocentes como você declarou, Sirius.

— Não é a mim que você entrevistará hoje, Barnie. — Sirius disse tenso. — Não me importo com disputas tolas com o Ministro, apenas quero que a verdade seja dita sobre a matilha de Elfort. Sobre sua localização, a única coisa que importa é que eles estão seguros e não deixarão o esconderijo até terem certeza que não acabarão em Azkaban por algo que não fizeram.

— Como advogado, meu sócio e eu pretendemos defender os lobisomens, Sr. Cuffe. — Falc disse com voz de aço. — Provaremos e conseguiremos que esse disparate que Fudge pretende, uma ordem judicial de prisão direto da Suprema Corte, seja impedida ou anulada. No entanto, enquanto isso, as pessoas do nosso mundo estão lendo o Profeta e acreditando naquelas declarações mentirosas e preconceituosas.

— Trouxemos você aqui para que veja a verdade, Barnie e escreva o que vê. — Disse Sirius suavemente e, então, apontou para o acampamento simples, com algumas poucas barracas, uma fogueira e alguns bruxos de cabelos brancos, rostos enrugados, magros demais, roupas puídas e muito finas para o frio de inverno.

— Sirius! — Bridget se adiantou com um sorriso de boas-vindas, apesar de certa tensão. — Chegou na hora certa, acabamos que preparar uma sopa de coelho, Mark o caçou para nós.

— Já tomamos café, Bridget, muito obrigado. — Sirius se adiantou e apertou sua mão com carinho, enquanto os outros se aproximavam hesitante e temerosos. — Theo, Simon, Alice, pessoal. Este é o repórter de confiança que lhes falei, Barnie e sua fotógrafa e minha amiga, Vance. E, este é Falcon Boot, de quem já tinha falado antes. — Falc se adiantou para apertar as mãos de todos e Vance acenou com um sorriso tímido, Barnie seguiu o seu exemplo, mantendo uma expressão agradável apesar do choque do que via a sua frente. — Estes são, Theo e sua esposa Bridget, Alice, Mark, Simon, Fennah, Dorian, Jonas e Robert.

Feita as apresentações, o grupo se sentou em volta da fogueira com os lobisomens comendo o seu parco café da manhã e mostrando expressões aliviadas quando todos recusaram acompanhá-los, pois já tinha se alimentado.

Barnie os olhou com muita atenção, sem fingir não ver o que estava diante dos seus olhos e quando viu o olhar pesaroso e faminto do Sr. Dorian para o prato vazio, teve dificuldades em manter a compostura.

— Trouxe o Barnie aqui para que vocês contem a versão dos rapazes da Matilha do Elfort sobre a morte do auror Robards e tudo o mais que aconteceu depois disso. — Disse Sirius lentamente.

— Ok. — Theo disse e viu Barnie arrumar a pena de escrita rápida e incorruptível sobre um pergaminho grande. — Acredito que tudo começa naquela noite na Travessa do Tranco, onde Gun e Teagan tentavam se dar bem e arrumar um bom negócio para poder sustentar as suas pessoas. A comunidade lobisomem interage, mas não influenciamos ou decidimos por outros grupos ou matilhas.

— Qual a diferença entre grupos ou matilhas, Sr. Theo? — Barnie perguntou curioso e acenou fascinado com a explicação. — Entendo, então, o seu grupo se uniu e vocês trabalham juntos, mas, em uma matilha, o Alfa decide e cuida dos lobisomens.

— Exato. Normalmente, quando alguém não gosta de receber ordens de um alfa, ele prefere se unir a um grupo e viver com mais liberdade. Ao mesmo tempo, ele está mais por conta própria, ainda que tentamos nos ajudar o máximo possível. — Theo continuou. — Entre as matilhas e grupos, nós ajudamos também se podemos, mas, não é muito comum, sabe. Cada grupo e matilha se cuida ou decide por si mesmo suas ações, assim, nenhuma outra matilha ou grupo estava envolvido nas atividades de Gun e Teagan. — Theo olhou para os seus amigos. — Mesmo assim, recebemos a visita dos aurores e fomos sinceros ao dizer que não sabíamos de nada ou onde estavam esses dois rapazes. Felizmente o Sr. Robards, que nos visitou, foi muito gentil e acreditou em nós, sabe.

— É uma verdadeira pena o que aconteceu com ele, enviamos as nossas condolências a sua família. — Disse Bridget pesarosamente e todos acenaram em concordância.

— Mas os aurores não acreditaram que a matilha de Elfort não soubesse de nada. Certo? — Barnie perguntou suavemente.

— Eu aconselhei Elfort e Tennison, mesmo Blythe e McGregor, a não se importarem com isso, pois os aurores estavam fazendo os seus trabalhos. — Theo explicou apressadamente. — Quando eu era auror, também tinha que interrogar pessoas inocentes que ficavam chateadas de serem consideradas suspeitas.

— O senhor era auror? — Barnie perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, por 50 anos, lutei nas guerras contra Grindelwald e você-sabe-quem, mas, um dia, fui mordido por um lobisomem em uma missão e... perdi tudo. — Theo suspirou e deu um sorriso triste. — Perdi o meu emprego, minha casa foi confiscada e, todos que pensei que eram meus amigos, passaram a me ver como um monstro ou algo assim. — Ele abanou a mão. — Desculpe, o senhor não está aqui para ouvir sobre isso. Como eu dizia, os mais jovens aceitam os conselhos dos mais velhos, às vezes, e não se importaram que os aurores deixaram alguns dos seus homens vigiando. Então, Sirius aqui, nos enviou uma mensagem de que Greyback poderia atacar as matilhas em busca de informações sobre o paradeiro de Gun e Teagan, pois queria se vingar pelo que aconteceu na Travessa.

— Como soube disso, Sr. Black? — Barnie perguntou, ao introduzir Sirius a entrevista.

— Greyback tentou me sequestrar e me matar a dois dias. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Eu escapei por pouco e com alguns ferimentos, estive me recuperando, mas, consegui enviar a mensagem aos anciãos para que eles alertassem as matilhas e os grupos, pois Greyback me disse o que pretendia fazer depois de me matar.

— Nós avisamos e as matilhas ficaram em alerta, pois não se brinca com uma ameaça de Greyback e seu novo brinquedo, Egan. — Theo continuou. — Ontem, eles apareceram na matilha de Elfort e encurralaram um adolescente, 16 anos, queriam saber onde estavam Gun e Teagan. Ameaçaram levá-lo, torturá-lo e matá-lo se não dissesse o que sabia. O que Greyback não esperava era que haveria mais lobisomens vigiando o perímetro... — Theo, então, explicou o que aconteceu nas duas perseguições e como Robards acabou morto enquanto Greyback e Egan fugiram. — O rapazes queriam ajudar e qualquer dos dois aurores, se forem honestos e honrados como um homem da lei dever ser, dirão a verdade.

— A não ser que Fudge esteja obrigando-os a mentir sobre o que aconteceu ontem para justificar essa perseguição desumana contra os lobisomens. — Sirius disse com voz fria. — Um auror perdeu a vida cruelmente e usar isso para ganhar poder político é no mínimo antiético, além de amoral.

— Tem mais. — Theo disse lentamente e sinalizou para o Simon, que se afastou para a floresta com Mark. — Eu orientei a matilha de Elfort a se esconderem até que a verdade fosse esclarecida e conversei com outros alfas, pois sabíamos que a verdade surgiria apenas se Greyback, o verdadeiro assassino, fosse pego. Assim, nesta noite, um grupo de bravos rapazes das matilhas de Elfort, Tennison, Blythe e McGregor, montaram uma armadilha e fizeram aquilo que os aurores parecem não terem competência para fazer.

Simon e Mark voltaram carregando um corpo e Barnie se levantou chocado.

— Isso é...?

— Sim, este é Fenrir Greyback, bem morto, graças a Merlin. Os rapazes não sabiam o que fazer com o corpo, assim, trouxeram até aqui e eu chamei por Sirius. — Theo disse. — Foi quando ele teve a ideia de chamar a imprensa e contar a verdade.

Simon e Mark jogaram o corpo de Greyback no chão de maneira descuidada e Barnie empalideceu ao ver o cadáver e sua aparência animalesca. Vivo, deveria ser absolutamente assustador, pensou ele.

— Fotos, Vance, comece a tirar fotos. — Orientou Barnie ansioso por realizar o seu trabalho apesar de tudo.

— O senhor contará a verdade? — Bridget disse suavemente. — Para que não prendam mais bruxos inocentes?

— Eu contarei, com toda a certeza. — Disse Barnie gentil e sincero.

Os anciãos pareciam menos tensos depois da sua garantia e Barnie fez mais algumas perguntas a Theo e Sirius, quanto Vance tirava fotos do corpo de Greyback e do grupo de anciões.

— Vance... — Ele chamou ela de lado. — Quero que pergunte se concordam em serem entrevistados por nós, para uma reportagem com tema diferente. Você a escreverá, como fez no caso das vítimas da Travessa, quero que descubra as suas histórias, quem eram antes, o que realizaram, o que perderam. Tire fotos deles e do acampamento para mostrarmos a todos quem são e como vivem os "monstros" que Fudge e Umbridge querem perseguir impiedosamente.

— Sim, Barnie. — Disse Vance e ele sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvi-la dizer o seu nome pela primeira vez. Merlin! Como era possível, um homem de 52 anos, se apaixonar à primeira vista!?

Sirius observou movimentos no meio das árvores e sorriu sutilmente ao ver a chegada de Moody, King, Scrimgeour e Bones.

— Bom dia! Que bom que aceitaram o meu convite. — Ele exclamou animado e percebeu suas expressões desconcertadas ao identificarem a presença da imprensa. Esse pequeno toque foi ideia dele, o que Sirius acreditava, complementaria a ideia do Harry com perfeição. — Como lhes prometi, ali está Greyback e espero que entreguem a recompensa oferecida por sua captura, vivo ou morto. Acho que eram 2 mil galeões, não eram?

— Passou para 3 mil depois do que aconteceu na Travessa e para 5 mil depois de ontem. — Bones informou suavemente. — Quem o matou?

— Os mesmos que são acusados pelo Ministro Fudge de ajudarem em sua fuga e na de Egan, além de serem cumplices na morte do auror Robards. — Sirius disse e apontou para o grupo de lobisomens. — Alguns rapazes das matilhas se uniram e montaram uma armadilha para Greyback, pois sabiam que apenas a sua captura poderia deixá-los a salvo da perseguição do Ministério. Eles não confiam nos aurores, então, pediram aos anciãos para entregarem o corpo e contar a verdade ao público, por isso, chamamos a imprensa também.

— Isso tudo me parece muito mal explicado, Black. — Disse Moody com um dos olhos em Sirius e o mágico no cadáver de Greyback.

— Talvez, eu possa lhe explicar, Alastor. — Theo disse e Moody arregalou os olhos em choque ao identificar a voz e ligá-la ao rosto envelhecido de seu antigo mentor.

— Senhor... — Moody se aproximou imediatamente e estendeu a mão respeitosamente. — Lamento, senhor, eu não o reconheci. Um prazer revê-lo, senhor.

— Pare com essas formalidades, Alastor, não sou mais o seu treinador e também não sou mais o mesmo, assim, é compreensível que não tenha me reconhecido. — Theo falou e lhe apertou a mão firmemente.

Moody ficou chocado ao ver como o seu antigo treinador e mentor estava diferente. Eles se viram duas vezes logo depois que Theo foi mordido e, apesar de velho, o antigo auror era robusto, forte, musculoso e alto. Agora, Theo parecia mais encolhido, magro demais, sem músculos sob a pele ressecada e seu rosto estava mais enrugado do que se esperaria de um bruxo de 80 anos.

— Moody? — Madame Bones questionou confusa.

— Madame Bones, este é o meu antigo mentor, auror Theo Goldman, ele foi meu instrutor na academia e meu primeiro parceiro. — Moody disse com orgulho. — Tudo o que sei, aprendi com ele, Madame.

— Bobagem, Alastor. — Theo disse levemente corado. — Você se destacou no treinamento desde o primeiro dia e foi por esses méritos que escolhi tê-lo como meu parceiro quando se formou na academia. Eu aprendi muito e saí ganhando em nossa parceria, posso lhe garantir.

— É uma honra conhecê-lo, senhor. — Madame Bones estendeu a mão sem hesitar. — Eu sou advogada e não auror, mas não cheguei a Chefe do Departamento de Leis sem ouvir falar de Theo Goldman.

— A honra é minha, Madame Bones. Soube que tem feito um grande trabalho como Chefe e espero que continue, senhora. — Theo apertou sua mão educadamente. — King, a última vez que te vi, você ainda era um auror júnior, mas vejo que estava certo quando lhe disse que chegaria longe.

— Prazer em revê-lo, senhor e obrigado pelos conselhos. — King disse respeitosamente ao apertar sua mão.

— Rufus. — Theo cumprimentou formalmente com um movimento de cabeça e sem estender a mão.

— Theo. — Scrimgeour devolveu o cumprimento formal com uma expressão neutra.

— Deixe-me lhe apresentar o meu grupo e amigos. — Theo fez as apresentações e Moody mostrou surpresa ao saber que seu antigo mentor se casara.

— Pois é, encontrei o amor depois da velhice e acampado por essas florestas. — Ele disse com um sorriso suave e apertando a mão de Bridget com carinho.

— Parabéns, senhor. — Moody disse com seu sorriso que parecia uma careta. — Bem, o senhor foi responsável pela morte de Greyback?

— Não diretamente, Alastor, estou um pouco velho para a ação, infelizmente, mas ajudei os rapazes a montar uma armadilha para pegá-lo. — Theo, então, contou toda a história inventada mais uma vez. — Espero que ao entregarmos esse facínora, o Departamento compreenda que os rapazes de Elfort não tiveram cumplicidade com a morte do auror Robards e que cessem a perseguição.

— Nós já sabíamos disso, senhor. — Moody disse indiferente ao fato de Barnie escrever cada palavra que diziam. — O outro auror presente na ação testemunhou os fatos e sabemos que o único responsável pela morte de Robards foi Fenrir Greyback.

— Mas... as notícias... — Theo olhou para Barnie e, depois, para Madame Bones.

— Nós recebemos do próprio Ministro Fudge a informação de que um pedido foi feito junto a Suprema Corte, solicitando a prisão da matilha de Elfort por cumplicidade no assassinato do auror Gawain Robards. — Disse Barnie formalmente. — Tentamos contato com o seu Departamento ontem, Madame Bones, mas apenas recebemos uma declaração de não divulgação. O Departamento de Leis tem algo diferente a declarar hoje?

— As investigações sobre a morte trágica do auror Robards ainda estão em andamento, Sr. Cuffe e, ontem, sabíamos quase nada, além de estarmos vivendo o choque que foi a trágica morte de um colega. — Madame Bones declarou educadamente. — Informações iniciais colhidas na hora do fato, nos leva a crer que os lobisomens da matilha de Elfort, envolvidos na ação, buscavam a captura do lobisomem assassino, Fenrir Greyback. Eles não colaboraram ou favoreceram de maneira alguma para o assassinato do auror Robards, cometido por Greyback.

— E sobre a fuga de Egan? Nossas informações eram de que o auror que o perseguia, acusou os lobisomens de facilitar a sua fuga. — Barnie pressionou.

— O auror em questão, que perseguia Todd Egan, cometeu um erro ao avaliar a situação e permitiu que o cúmplice de Greyback tivesse a chance de fugir quando as alas anti aparatação caíram. Foi um erro involuntário, pois ele não tinha como saber que, em outro ponto da floresta, Greyback mataria o auror Robards, colapsando assim as alas e permitindo a aparatação de Todd Egan. — Moody disse com uma careta severa. — O auror em questão sofrerá algumas sanções disciplinares e isso é tudo o que falaremos sobre isso.

— E, sobre a ordem judicial que o Ministro Fudge pediu a Suprema Corte? — Barnie perguntou ansioso, como um tubarão, por mais sangue no mar.

— O Ministro Fudge ou qualquer um que ocupe o cargo, não tem autorização para mandar prender ninguém, Sr. Cuffe. — Madame Bones disse e olhou para Sirius. — Algo que Bagnold esqueceu a 11 anos, infelizmente. Prisões, investigações criminais, julgamentos e tudo referente ao cumprimento das nossas leis, concerne ao Departamento de Leis, ao qual, eu tenho muita honra em comandar.

— A senhora não respondeu a minha pergunta. — Pressionou Barnie educadamente.

— O pedido de prisão da matilha de Elfort, feita pelo Ministro, foi negada por meu Departamento, pois ainda estávamos investigando os fatos, Sr. Cuffe. — Disse Madame Bones objetivamente.

— Um pedido completamente arbitrário e ilegal, pois não era toda a matilha de Elfort que estava envolvida na ação que resultou na fuga de Greyback e Egan, muito menos no assassinato do auror Robards. — Disse Falc em seu melhor tom de advogado. — E, como a senhora disse, não cabe ao Ministro mandar prender ou soltar ninguém, Madame Bones.

— Ministro Fudge disse temer que a matilha fugisse antes que esclarecêssemos os fatos, Sr. Boot e, com minha recusa, decidiu pedir uma ordem judicial de prisão diretamente a Suprema Corte. — Madame Bones disse tentando pisar com cuidado em toda a grande bagunça que Fudge fez com suas declarações e ações. — Nesta manhã, o Bruxo Chefe da Suprema Corte, Albus Dumbledore, recusou a solicitação do Ministro Fudge para enviar o pedido de prisão para a votação urgente dos membros da Corte. Como lhes informamos, a investigação inicial e ainda não concluída, não sugere a culpa de nenhum membro da matilha de Elfort na trágica morte do auror Robards. O Chefe Dumbledore solicitou nossas averiguações e, ao ouvir os fatos, decidiu por recusar o pedido do Ministro Fudge.

— Vocês entregarem o corpo do Greyback apenas cimenta o caso e, assim que concluirmos o inquérito, vocês serão avisados. — King disse com sua voz serena e profunda. — Então, poderão avisar a matilha de Elfort que eles podem sair do esconderijo. E, quando isso acontecer, por favor, estenda as nossas desculpas por todo esse transtorno.

— As suas desculpas ou a do Departamento Auror? — Theo perguntou com um olhar afiado para Scrimgeour. — Ainda não ouvi você dizendo nada sobre toda essa bagunça, Rufus.

— Não há nada a dizer, Theo, principalmente quando entramos direto em uma armadilha com a imprensa presente. — Rufus disse diplomaticamente. — Eu reforço as afirmações da Madame Bones e dos meus aurores, não tenho nada mais a declarar.

— Sempre político. — Theo disse com certo desprezo, depois tossiu fortemente e empalideceu.

— Senhor... — Moody ficou preocupado ao ver sua situação.

— Estou bem, estou bem. — Theo disse com voz rouca e se esforçando para se endireitar. — Apenas um pouco velho, sabe, e peguei um resfriado forte nesse último inverno, mas, estou bem.

— Madame Bones, o que a senhora tem a declarar sobre a maneira como foi tratado um auror que serviu o Departamento por 50 anos, ao ser mordido por um lobisomem em uma missão oficial? — Vance disparou corajosamente. — Theo Goldman foi despedido e teve sua casa confiscada pelo Ministério, proibido de conseguir outro trabalho e obrigado a viver precariamente em uma barraca na floresta.

— Eu... — Madame Bones ficou desconcertada com a pergunta e também pela identidade da interlocutora. — Srta. Vance, o que faz aqui?

— Não trabalho mais para o Ministério, Madame, agora sou uma repórter do Profeta Diário. — Disse Vance educadamente e tentando não se intimidar por seu olhar severo. — E, quanto a minha pergunta, Madame?

— Nós, do Departamento de Leis Mágicas não criamos as leis, Srta. Vance, apenas a aplicamos com toda a nossa capacidade. — Madame Bones disse serenamente. — Cumprimos com o nosso trabalho, mas não podemos opinar sobre as leis estabelecidas pela Suprema Corte.

— E, qual a sua opinião pessoal, Madame Bones? — Vance persistiu e ganhou um brilho de aprovação de Barnie.

— Qualquer bruxa ou bruxo com um coração não veria com bons olhos algo assim, Srta. Vance. — Madame Bones disse friamente. — Um auror veterano, que serviu o Ministério e a população mágica com tanta dedicação, merecia muito mais do que recebeu o Sr. Goldman.

— Então, a senhora é contra as leis Anti- Lobisomem? — Perguntou Vance, mesmo sabendo que estava ultrapassando a linha invisível.

— Acredito que já respondi a isso, Srta. Vance e agora, não tenho mais nada a declarar. — Bones disse em tom definitivo. — Sr. Goldman, organizarei um momento para que receba a sua recompensa pela captura de Fenrir Greyback o quanto antes. Aguarde meu contato. Bom dia a todos.

— Obrigado, Madame Bones e bom dia. — Respondeu Theo chocado.

— Moody, cuide do transporte do corpo de Greyback. — Scrimgeour ordenou e, sem despedidas, virou-se e seguiu a Madame Bones.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos observando-os desaparecer em meio as árvores, até que...

— Ganhamos 5 mil galeões? — Theo perguntou sem fôlego, depois, olhou para os amigos que tinham expressões incrédulas. — Ganhamos 5 mil galeões!

Houve abraços e comemorações chocadas, mas alegres por todos os lados, até Vance e Barnie comemoraram discretamente. Enquanto isso, Moody enviou o corpo de Greyback, magicamente, para o Ministério e respondeu mais algumas perguntas de Vance sobre sua relação profissional com Theo. Barnie também fez mais algumas averiguações com King antes que os dois aurores se despedissem e partissem.

— Gostaria muito de manter contato, senhor. — Moody disse a Theo. — Naquela época, eu estava envolvido com a guerra e, quando tudo acabou, não sabia ao menos se o senhor estava vivo.

— Eu... — Theo parecia desconcertado e emocionado. — Claro, escreva e podemos tomar uma bebida em algum momento, Alastor.

Depois que os aurores partiram, Barnie também voltou para o Profeta para iniciar sua reportagem especial, o que garantiria uma edição noturna do jornal.

— Vance... — Ele disse suavemente. — Você esteve brilhante! Termine a sua reportagem sobre as histórias dos anciões e a publicaremos hoje na edição noturna junto com a verdade sobre a morte do auror, a morte de Greyback, o fiasco de Fudge, a recusa da Suprema Corte em atender o seu pedido e a história das vítimas trouxas. — Barnie tinha um sorriso de tubarão. — Será uma marretada em Fudge e seu governo.

— Ok. — Vance disse sentindo a animação borbulhar ao ouvir o seu elogio. — Depois que terminar, volto ao jornal e escrevo a matéria ou o senhor quer que eu faça mais alguma coisa?

— Primeiro, escreva a matéria. — Barnie a orientou. — Depois, se der tempo e você tiver algum contato no Ministério, tente alguma informação sobre a reação de Fudge a negativa de Dumbledore. Eu perguntarei oficialmente, mas, duvido que ele dê alguma declaração, o Ministro só fala quando está por cima.

Ela concordou e, enquanto Barnie partia, Vance voltou as suas entrevistas, sentindo-se mais viva nessas últimas horas, do que na última década.

— Sirius. — Theo o chamou de lado, Falc os acompanhou. — Eu comemorei a recompensa, mas, sabemos que o dinheiro não é nosso e entregaremos...

— Deixe de tolice, Theo. — Falc respondeu firme. — Não queremos o dinheiro ou precisamos dele, nossa recompensa é ter meu filho... — Sua voz se perdeu na emoção. — Meu Adam está vivo e seguro em casa, Theo e o dinheiro deveria ser de todos vocês, que sofreram tanto por causa de Greyback e do Ministério.

— Ele está certo, Theo, assim, nem pense em recusar a recompensa e reflita sobre tudo o que podem fazer para beneficiar a comunidade lobisomem com todos esses galeões. — Sirius disse sorrindo.

— Obrigado, os dois. E, estamos muito felizes e aliviados que o seu menino esteja a salvo, Sr. Boot. — Theo disse emocionado. — Se conseguirmos ir para a ilha, esse dinheiro poderá nos alimentar e vestir por alguns anos. Serão alguns invernos gordos, com certeza.

— Vamos acertar tudo para que esse último inverno seja o último magro, Theo. — Sirius disse determinado. — Quando Elfort e sua matilha chegarem a Edimburgo, provavelmente, toda a investigação estará finalizada e eles não precisarão se esconder urgentemente na ilha. Então, marcaremos a nossa próxima reunião com o Harry e, quem sabe, conseguimos chegar a um acordo com todos, Theo.

— Isso seria incrível, Sirius, realmente, incrível. — Ele disse emocionado.

Sirius e Falc deixaram o acampamento caminhando pela floresta sem pressa.

— Isso foi muito bom. — Falc disse suavemente. — Harry teve a ideia de chamar a imprensa, contar a verdade, sem mencionar o sequestro, e mostrar o corpo de Greyback. Você teve a ideia de chamar Bones e os outros, conseguir uma garantia pública de que os lobisomens estão seguros e que a recompensa seja entregue a eles.

— Bom, mas não perfeito. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Adam não está falando por causa do trauma do que passou com Greyback, segundo o Martin. Egan ainda está livre e os aurores continuam procurando Gun, Teagan e suas pessoas. E, eu tirei você da sua família, quando sei que quer ficar com eles hoje.

— Apenas por algumas horas. — Falc olhou para o relógio. — É tão cedo que posso pegar as crianças dormindo ainda. Anton concordou em assumir a defesa dos lobisomens presos, essa era a ação mais urgente e está sendo cuidada por alguém competente. Posso passar uns dias tranquilos com minha família e, depois... — Falc parou de andar e encarou Sirius. — Acredito que você estava certo sobre contratarmos ajuda para a parte administrativa e burocrática que é gerenciar a fortuna Potter, principalmente com o Harry tendo ideias e mais ideias.

— E, uma guerra no horizonte. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Precisamos nos preparar e isso inclui melhorar a segurança do Chalé e da Abadia. Precisamos de um local para reuniões, onde possamos trazer pessoas que não são da família e temos que começar a organizar locais seguros, planos de fuga.

— Ei. — Falc disse batendo em seu ombro amigavelmente. — Não se pressione demais, ok? Vamos trabalhar em tudo isso, uma coisa de cada vez, agora, temos que conseguir um competente e honesto administrador.

— Ok. Falarei com o Edgar sobre isso. — Sirius disse tentando ser positivo. — Nos vemos mais tarde.

— Combinado. — Falc respondeu, antes de aparatar no Chalé e encontrar sua família, ainda de pijamas, tomando o café da manhã. — Bom dia, Boots! E, Madakis! — Ele disse sorridente, sentindo uma imensa alegria quando todos responderam e Adam correu para lhe dar um abraço.

No escritório de Barnie Cuffe no Profeta Diário, ele olhou para o seu chefe, Conan Birdwhistle, em grande expectativa.

— Então? O que eu lhe disse? — Barnie perguntou empolgado, depois de mostrar o furo de reportagem que conseguira naquela manhã.

— Você está certo, Barnie. — Birdwhistle disse com um sorriso de turbarão. — Isso merece uma edição especial e não podemos escrever apenas o que Fudge quer. Deixe-os lutar e se estraçalhar, nós publicaremos os fatos e os cadáveres.

Naquela noite, todos os bruxos assinantes do Profeta Diário, receberam uma cópia da edição especial noturna. Na capa, a foto de noves idosos, magros, famintos, doentes, olhos tristes, cabelos brancos, sorrisos bondosos, que viviam em um acampamento simples na floresta e comiam sopa de coelho caçado. O título da reportagem da nova jornalista, Emmeline Vance, era: "MONSTROS? "


	78. Além da Superfície

**Notas do Autor**

 **Olá, pessoal! Sei que estão esperando esse capítulo a mais de 2 semanas e estão ansiosos, mas espero que valha a pena a espera! Esse é o capítulo recorde absoluto! São 45 mil palavras! Vcs leram certo! 45! E, acho que isso compensa o atraso, certo? kkk**  
 **Bem, esse capítulo fluiu incrivelmente bem, nem parecia que estava ficando tão longo e eu não conseguia chegar aos seu fim. Vcs sabem que gosto de inicio, meio e fim, assim, decidi continuar até encontrá-lo e não o dividir em dois depois. Quando lerem, vcs perceberão isso, pois não parece que ele é tão longo! Me contem! Adoro suas revisões e estou com sdds delas.**  
 **Por falar nisso, obrigada por todas as lindas revisões! E, queria a opinião de vcs, leitores sobre uma questão levantada por dois revisores queridos. Eles querem que eu divida a fic, Harry, O Ravenclaw, em ano 1, 2, 3, 4... e assim por diante e publique separadamente. Seus argumentos são de que, desta maneira,as pessoas que encontrarem a história não se sentirão intimidadas ou assutadas pela enorme quantidade de palavras e capítulos. Eu tenho os meu próprios pensamentos, mas quero ouvi-los, afinal, serão vcs que companharão e viverão as mudanças. Assim, peço que, mesmo os que não revisem normalmente, me digam o que preferem. Depois de ouvir a maioria, posso decidir melhor qual o caminho escolher.**  
 **Se cuidem! Até mais, Tania**

Capítulo 77

A primeira noite de Adam depois do sequestro foi de grande alegria e alívio. Temendo um pesadelo e querendo que ele descansasse muito bem depois do sofrimento e exaustão física que vivenciou, Serafina lhe deu uma dose suave de poção do sono sem sonhos.

Pela manhã, toda a família estava presente, com exceção de Harry, Terry e Sirius. Os filhos de Martin e Elizabeth, além do garotinho de Miriam e Chester, foram buscados em Londres e cercaram o primo de amor, abraços e beijos, além de muitas brincadeiras e risos.

Apesar de feliz, Adam teve momentos de reflexão e distração, às vezes, seu olhar se tornava distante ou triste, assombrado por uma lembrança que não queria compartilhar, mesmo se pudesse. Ele não queria falar do filhotinho para ninguém ou pensar em como o pequeno morreu, mas, também não queria esquecê-lo e sua mente ficou confusa sobre isso.

Adam passou uma hora com seu tio Martin, conversando sobre o que ele quisesse, além de desenhar, pintar e escrever. Adam não entendia que tipo de conversa era essa, já que ele não tinha mais voz, mas achou divertido. Não ter voz era muito frustrante, mas, em alguns momentos do dia, Adam pensou que não era tão ruim, pois ele não queria responder algumas perguntas difíceis. Seus pais queriam saber o que aconteceu durante o tempo em que o homem mal o levou para longe. Adam apenas deu de ombros e escreveu no papel que não aconteceu nada ruim, pois o homem mau foi embora e, então, ele não estava mais sozinho ou com medo, pois Galon apareceu, depois, Harry chegou e Remus o levou para casa. Ainda assim, seus pais sussurraram preocupados com seu tio Martin e Adam entendeu que o seu tio lhes disse para serem pacientes, pois ele, Adam, não estava pronto para falar.

Ele, Adam, decidiu ignorar isso e fingir que não entendeu o que eles queriam, pois ele não queria contar sobre o filhotinho. Ainda assim, Adam gostou de desenhar com seu tio Martin e gostou ainda mais que ele não ficou lhe enchendo de perguntas e mais perguntas. Seu tio Martin disse que eles se encontrariam 2 vezes por semana para conversarem sobre o que ele quisesse e Adam achou isso legal.

Então, naquela noite, sua família estendida voltou para suas casas e apenas vovô Bunmi e vovó Shawanna decidiram ficar por mais alguns dias. Adam foi para a cama com muitos beijos, abraços de boa noite e sua mãe lhe contou uma história. Cansado, depois de um dia de brincadeiras com os primos, Adam dormiu rapidamente e sem poções desta vez. Por isso, Serafina e Falc não se surpreenderam quando acordaram no meio da noite com gritos altos e aterrorizados que ecoaram pelo Chalé, enchendo de terror a todos.

— AHHHHHHH! — Adam, preso em seu pesadelo gritou, ao ver o homem mal machucando o seu priminho, Chester Jr. O garotinho estava sem a cabeça e o homem mal lhe oferecia uma mordida antes dele mesmo morder o bracinho pequeno e arrancar um pedaço. — AHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH! — O berros se tornaram mais altos, sem palavras, apenas o terror paralisante da visão terrível.

— Adam! Acorde! Filho! Por favor! Acorde! — As palavras vieram de longe e, finalmente o alcançaram, lhe tirando do pesadelo.

Adam se debatia de um lado para o outro e seu pai o segurava para não se machucar e falava com ele para que o reconhecesse.

— Tudo bem, é só um pesadelo, Adam. Papai está aqui...

Acordado, Adam olhou em volta sentindo um imenso alívio ao perceber que não estava amarrado na árvore, naquela clareira fria. Ele estava em casa e seu pai o abraçava, sua mãe segurava e beijava suas mãos e sussurrava que estava tudo bem. Ayana também estava no quarto, chorando baixinho e muito pálida, sua avó a abraçava pelos ombros e seu avô Bunmi apertava as duas mãos, como se fizesse uma prece.

Então, ele se lembrou do sonho horrível e tentou falar, mas, sua voz ainda estava sumida. Aflito, Adam agitou as mãos freneticamente, no entanto, seus pais o entenderam apenas quando ele escreveu no papel e insistiu em ir ver se Chester Jr. estava bem. Assim, Ayana ficou com os avós e Adam, Serafina e Falc, aparataram as três da manhã na mansão de Miriam e Chester em Londres e os acordaram, para que assim, Adam visse o priminho dormindo tranquilo, seguro e inteiro.

Enquanto os pais adultos tomavam um chocolate quente e conversavam em sussurros, Adam se aconchegou ao lado de Chester Jr. e dormiu sem mais pesadelos.

O dia seguinte foi mais silencioso, sem as visitas, e mais sombrio depois da noite difícil. Adam, mesmo se pudesse falar, provavelmente não o faria e seus pais os cercaram por todos os lados, super amorosos e protetores. Seus avós tentavam manter o clima mais leve, sua avó lhes fez seu café da manhã favorito e, no fim da tarde, eles assaram cookies. Seu avô Bunmi o distraiu com histórias e seu avô Boot com uma partida de xadrez. As distrações eram bem-vindas e Adam se esforçou para não pensar no pesadelo.

Ayana era a mais perdida sobre o que fazer com essa nova dinâmica em sua casa. Tudo era tão diferente, primeiro sua avó Honora falecera e, então, seu pai nunca estava em casa, seu avô Boot parecia sempre triste e sua mãe impaciente. Depois, alguém sequestrou o seu irmãozinho, que ele foi resgatado e estava em casa agora, mas o Adam não era o mesmo Adam de antes e Ayana não sabia o que fazer com esse novo Adam.

Naquela noite, antes do jantar, Ayana foi até o seu quarto, Adam estava se vestindo depois do banho e seus cabelos cacheados ainda estavam úmidos e bagunçados.

— Mamãe pediu para lhe dizer que o jantar fica pronto em 15 minutos. — Ela disse suavemente. Adam acenou e gesticulou para o cabelo, antes de vestir a camiseta. — Você pode falar comigo, sabe.

Adam parou de andar na direção do pente e a encarou confuso.

— Eu não sei porque não quer falar com o papai e a mamãe, mas você pode falar comigo, eu guardo o seu segredo. — Disse ela e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando Adam gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça, apontou para a garganta e tentou falar, mas não tinha som. — Eu não entendo! Você não está doente! Porque não pode falar?

Adam deu de ombros e moveu a mão como se dissesse, "não tenho ideia".

— Você está zangado comigo, não está? — Ayana falou e passou as costas da mão pelo rosto e nariz, que estavam úmidos pelo choro. — Eu sei que está... — Adam se aproximou confuso e segurou sua mão, apertou e acenou negativamente. — Então, fala! Se não está zangado comigo, fala, Adam! — Ela segurou o seu ombro e o chacoalhou levemente. — Você tem que falar, tem que ficar bem! E não pode ir embora! Eu não quero te perder também!

Adam não sabia o que fazer, assim, apenas a abraçou encostando o rosto em seu peito, pois ela era mais alta que ele. Então, ele ouviu um soluço e se afastou, ficando perdido ao vê-la chorar fortemente.

— Foi minha culpa! Você me disse do aviso das árvores e eu não te escutei! Desculpa! Me desculpa ter sido má com você! Não me odeie, Adam!

Adam tinha os olhos arregalados e percebeu que tinha que ajudá-la como o Terry fazia, assim, ele se sentou no tapete e a levou junto. Suavemente, Adam a abraçou, desta vez, seu rosto ficou contra o seu peito, seus braços em volta dos seus ombros e ele lhe deu alguns tapinhas carinhosos enquanto ela soluçava desesperadamente. Adam nunca tinha consolado ou cuidado de alguém antes, pois como o caçula, sempre era quem era abraçado para se sentir melhor, assim, ele esperava estar fazendo certo. Ao mesmo tempo, Adam lamentou não poder falar para ela o que pensava e sentia, mas decidiu tentar, mesmo sem palavras. Quando Ayana parou de chorar e se afastou, Adam tocou em seu braço e a fez olhá-lo, enquanto começava a gesticular devagar sem perder o contato visual.

— Você não está zangado comigo... — Ayana entendeu e falou em voz alta. — Eu não sou má, apenas... mal-humorada... O homem que te levou era mal e eu não sou como ele... Você me ama... — Ela arregalou os olhos por ter conseguido entender tudo e, tocando o próprio coração, apontou para o irmão. — Eu também te amo e prometo sempre te ouvir... mesmo sem palavras.

Adam sorriu docemente e os dois se abraçaram bem forte antes de descerem para o jantar de mãos dadas.

Infelizmente, as noites no Chalé Boot não se tornaram mais tranquilas nos dias seguintes. Os pesadelos e gritos aterrorizados de Adam se repetiram todas as madrugadas, tornando o ambiente cada vez mais opressivo e angustiante. Apesar dos gritos revelarem que as cordas vocais de Adam estavam saudáveis e que a mudez era psicológica, ninguém se sentiu consolado por essa constatação. Os adultos não dormiam de preocupação e, mesmo Adam, começou a apresentar olheiras e bocejar muito durante o dia, além de ir dormir sempre com medo do que veria em seus pesadelos. Depois da primeira noite, ele não precisou mais verificar a pessoa ferida pelo homem mau, mas ainda o apavorava pensar que alguém que amava poderia ser machucado. O quarto de Ayana foi protegido magicamente, assim, ela era a única que conseguia dormir, apesar de saber que os pesadelos do irmão não tinham diminuído.

Martin e Alice, que voltou a ser consultada, declinaram da ideia do uso de remédios ou poções para dormir. A curandeira disse que poderia provocar vicio ou outros problemas no desenvolvimento físico do Adam e Martin disse que isso apenas embotaria sua mente e não o deixaria lidar com o trauma que o aterrorizava. Serafina e Falc concordaram, mais se angustiavam em pensar com o que o inconsciente do menino estava lidando, que o fazia acordar com gritos tão aterrorizados.

No domingo de madrugada, Adam despertou de repente, se sentindo estranho. Não foi um pesadelo que o acordou e sim o frio em sua cama molhada. Confuso, ele se sentou e percebeu que fizera xixi na cama toda. Vermelho de vergonha e muito confuso, Adam se levantou, se banhou e vestiu um novo pijama sozinho. Depois, olhou para os lençóis molhados que não sabia trocar e franziu o rosto de sono. Não queria chamar ninguém, teria vergonha se seu pai e Ayana vissem que ele fez xixi feito um bebê. Assim, Adam decidiu ir dormir com alguém que não o questionaria sobre nada.

Kalil tinha sua cama no solário do Chalé e abanou o rabo quando o viu aparecer com sua vela acesa. Com medo de dormir no escuro, Adam pediu a sua mãe que sempre a deixasse acesa, felizmente, pensou ele, ao colocá-la sobre uma mesinha. Além da vela, Adam arrastava um cobertor que não se molhara, ele subiu na cama do Kalil, e se deitou ao seu lado o abraçando e os cobrindo com a coberta peluda.

Kalil lambeu o seu rosto como fez Galon há alguns dias e Adam sorriu ao se aconchegar mais perto do Golden Retriever peludo. Em segundos, ele estava dormindo... sem pesadelos.

Serafina acordou com o brilho do sol entrando pela janela, fato que a surpreendeu. Primeiro, porque os últimos dias tinham sido nublados e chuvosos, sem sol para espantar o frio do começo de março. Segundo, porque seu sono não foi interrompido de madrugada pelos gritos de Adam, como aconteceu nas ultimas noites. Assim que esse pensamento se tornou coerente, Serafina pulou da cama e correu para o quarto do filho.

— Adam! — Ela gritou preocupada, o que imediatamente acordou o Falc, que se levantou, pegou a varinha e a seguiu. — Adam. — Serafina entrou no quarto e sentiu o coração se acelerar de pânico ao encontrá-lo vazio. — Não! Adam! Falc!

— Estou aqui. — Falc disse sério e pálido. — Já amanheceu, ele deve ter descido...

— A cama está fria e... molhada. — Confusa, Serafina afastou a coberta e percebeu a mancha distinta. — Ele fez xixi durante o sono...

— O que? Adam nunca fez isso antes. — Falc disse preocupado e, olhando o banheiro, encontrou seu pijama molhado no chão.

— Não é incomum isso acontecer depois que uma criança vivencia um trauma. Poderia ocorrer até durante o dia, se algo lhe lembrar do que vivenciou. — Serafina disse. — Porque ele não me chamou ou foi dormir na nossa cama?

— Talvez tenha ficado envergonhado. — Disse Falc deixando o quarto e verificando os outros quartos do andar, mas, apenas Ayana dormia em sua cama. — Acredita que teve outro pesadelo?

— Talvez tenha feito xixi antes... ele pode estar com os meus pais. — Serafina subiu para o terceiro andar, mas, seus pais madrugadores já tinham se levantado.

Assim, ela desceu e sinalizou negativamente para o Falc e eles desceram para o primeiro andar. Serafina seguiu para a cozinha, onde o cheiro de café, barulho de conversa e panelas era bem distinto.

— Adam está com vocês? — Ela perguntou ainda da entrada e viu seus sorrisos morrerem na mesma hora.

— Não. Achamos que estivesse dormindo em seu quarto. — A Sra. Madaki disse preocupada. — Estávamos comemorando que ele não teve um pesadelo essa noite...

— Aqui! — A voz abafada de Falc os alcançou e os três seguiram até o solário, onde encontraram o Adam abraçado ao Kalil e dormindo profundamente. O cachorro levantou a cabeça, sorriu com a língua de fora, abanou o rabo, mas não se moveu, apenas apoio seu focinho contra os cabelos de Adam e lhe fez um cafuné.

— Graças a Deus. — Disse a Sra. Madaki em tom de prece.

Os quatro voltaram para a cozinha e se sentaram para tomarem o café da manhã, decidindo deixá-lo dormir até acordar naturalmente.

— Ele fez xixi na cama, deve ter ficado com vergonha e decidiu dormir com o Kalil. — Serafina disse pensativa.

— Acho que é mais que isso, filha. — Prof. Bunmi disse com um sorriso suave. — Acredito que vocês encontraram o que o ajudará com os pesadelos, além da terapia, muito amor e o tempo, claro.

Isso surpreendeu Falc e Serafina, mas a ideia de a presença do Kalil espantar os pesadelos era muito bem-vinda. Naquela tarde, depois do almoço de família, onde todos os Madakis estavam presentes, além do Sr. Boot e Sirius, Martin foi perguntado sobre a possibilidade de deixarem o Kalil dormir no quarto do Adam.

— Acredito que é uma excelente ideia. — Martin disse suavemente. — Os cães já são treinados para situações de emergência, resgate, guias para cegos e portadores de epilepsia. Além disso, Adam formou uma conexão muito forte com o seu animal espiritual, Galon, todos os desenhos que fez em nossa sessão tinha o cão. Não seria impossível, dado o seu amor por Kalil, que Adam transfira a segurança que encontrou com o Galon, para o seu cachorro de infância.

— Deixaremos o Kalil dormir com o Adam em seu quarto, então. — Serafina disse. — Acredita que seja saudável ele precisar do cachorro para se sentir seguro?

— Sim e não. — Martin disse sincero. — A curto prazo e dada a urgência do trauma, me parece algo positivo, assim o Adam encontra a confiança que precisa para dormir, interagir e se comunicar conosco. A terapia fará o resto com o tempo, além do apoio familiar. No entanto, a longo prazo, não seria aconselhável que Adam continue a sentir a necessidade da presença do Kalil ou que não consiga sair e caminhar pela floresta sem ele ou sozinho.

—Preferimos que ele não caminhe sozinho na floresta, Martin. — Disse Serafina tensa.

— O que mostra que o Adam não é o único que precisa se curar, Serafina. — Martin disse muito sério. — Toda a família viveu um grande trauma e precisaremos de tempo para superar, mas, no caso de Adam, Ayana e vocês, ajuda psicológica é mais do que necessária.

— Mas... — Falc parecia confuso.

— Adam não poderá viver em uma bolha de segurança para sempre, Falc. Para sua saúde emocional e desenvolvimento psíquico, Adam precisará superar os medos, deixar o casulo de segurança e, aos poucos, fazer coisas normais de garotos, o que ele já amava realizar, além de descobrir coisas novas. — Martin disse e olhou para as crianças no solário. — A última coisa que ele precisa é de pais super protetores que o impedirão de crescer, ser independente e forte para enfrentar a vida, inclusive, o lado ruim da vida.

Os dois acenaram ao se olharem pensativos. A verdade era que fazer terapia pelo bem de seus filhos não era um grande sacrifício. Eles fariam o que fosse necessário para vê-los saudáveis.

— Por isso sugiro que encontrem um profissional especialista em psicologia familiar. — Martin disse suavemente. — Eu atenderei o Adam por algumas sessões, mas, dado o meu envolvimento familiar, não seria ético continuar além da urgência do momento ou atender vocês dois também.

— Eu enviei uma carta a Clínica Relive, perguntando se eles têm uma psicóloga que possa nos acolher. — Serafina disse suavemente. — Se tivermos que ir para um atendimento trouxa, será difícil explicar tudo o que aconteceu, magia, lobisomens... Merlin, seriamos todos internados.

— Eu estou trabalhando voluntariamente na Clínica, vocês sabem, e eles têm dois profissionais da área de saúde mental, uma psicóloga e uma psiquiatra. — Martin disse. — Nenhuma das duas é especialista em psicologia da família, mas, mentir em terapia para um profissional trouxa é muito pior, pois seria completamente improdutivo para o processo terapêutico.

Serafina, além de tudo o que teve que enfrentar naqueles dias, precisou de coragem para admitir os seus erros e tomar algumas decisões. Além da sua declaração sincera e importante ao Harry, ela também precisava se desculpar com o Sirius, que tentou se esquivar e evitá-la, mas acabou encurralado na cozinha quando Serafina finalmente o encontrou sozinho.

— Por favor, Sirius, se não me deixar dizer o que eu preciso, ficarei me sentindo culpada. — Serafina disse em tom de súplica.

— Ok, mas não precisa se desculpar por nada que tenha dito, Serafina. Eu não estou chateado, você estava desesperada e sua reação era mais do que justificada. — Sirius disse impaciente.

— Talvez. — Serafina suspirou e eles se sentaram à mesa da cozinha, que estava vazia, incrivelmente. — Minhas ações e palavras podem ter sido justificadas e, talvez, eu não precise me desculpar, no entanto, acredito que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas importantes.

— Ok. — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Primeiro, eu não penso ou acredito que o que aconteceu com o Adam foi sua culpa... — Serafina viu o olhar dele cair para as mãos sobre a mesa e confirmou o seu receio. — Eu sabia, sabia que estaria se culpando. Sirius, eu disse aquilo em um momento de desespero, porque não podia alcançar o verdadeiro culpado e precisava culpar alguém ou enlouqueceria em minha própria culpa.

— O que? Serafina, não foi sua culpa... — Sirius protestou na mesma hora.

— Foi sim. — Serafina sorriu suavemente. — Minha e do Falc, mas isso é algo que nós dois lidaremos. De qualquer forma, naquele momento, eu teria culpado o meu marido se ele estivesse ali, forte como uma rocha e pudesse suportar a minha dor, mas, a sua própria dor era grande demais. No entanto, você estava lá, Sirius, e acho que senti que aguentaria se eu descarregasse a minha dor sobre você. Eu consegui me manter sã por um tempo graças a sua força e sou muito grata, pelo apoio e por salvar o meu filho... — Sua voz se embargou de emoção e os olhos do Sirius brilharam com lágrimas.

— Serafina...

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar. —Serafina disse rapidamente ao respirar fundo e manter a calma. — Todos ajudaram, cada um de sua maneira, mas, você se entregou ao plano completamente e sem pensar duas vezes, assim que o Harry nos explicou. Não importava a surra, cicatrizes, dor ou mesmo, a possibilidade de morrer, você não hesitou e isso tornou possível salvar o Adam.

— Mesmo se eu não fosse responsável pelo que aconteceu, eu ainda faria isso, Serafina. Eu... durante todo o tempo em que esperávamos a carta do Greyback, pensei mil vezes em voltar naquela noite na Travessa e dizer ao meu eu do passado que não fosse tão imprudente e estúpido! — Sirius se levantou e andou atormentado. — Assim como passei anos naquela maldita cela desejando voltar e chacoalhar o meu eu, de 12 anos atrás, até que ele entendesse que não podia confiar no rato ou sair como um louco em busca de vingança.

— Sirius... — Serafina se emocionou ao ver sua dor.

— Como sou tolo! Não... eu sou amaldiçoado, Serafina, o sangue Black em mim faz tudo o que eu toco ser manchado, contaminado por essa maldição! — Sirius disse puxando os próprios cabelos.

— Sirius! — Serafina se levantou e se aproximou preocupada.

— Mesmo quando eu tento fazer o bem, ainda assim, tudo dá errado e as pessoas que amo se ferem. — Sirius disse com lágrimas nos olhos. — Você tem razão no que disse, foi minha culpa e...

— Pare com isso! — Serafina lhe disse energicamente. — Não foi sua culpa! Greyback era um monstro que não deveria existir a muito tempo e isso não é sua responsabilidade. O que aconteceu na Travessa foi um conjunto de erros envolvendo a missão e você é apenas uma parte disso. Mais importante, meu filho é minha responsabilidade e de Falc, não sua, Sirius. Sente-se aqui.

Sirius foi conduzido por Serafina até a cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado, apertando sua mão com carinho.

— A vida... pode ficar difícil, sabe, coisas ruins acontecem que estão fora do nosso controle. Pessoas nos ferem, nos traem, nos abandonam, isso é feito conosco, mas não é nossa culpa, assim, como não é culpa do Harry que seus tios o feriram enquanto crescia ou que seus pais foram assassinados por Voldemort. — Serafina disse lentamente. — Todos temos nossa parcela de responsabilidade, eu concordo, mas não é sua culpa, seja o que aconteceu há 12 anos, ou o sequestro do meu filho. — Serafina podia ver a dor e tormento em seus olhos cinzas. — Olha, toda essa situação só me fez entender uma coisa.

— O que? — Sirius suspirou cansado.

— Eu entendi porque James e Lily o escolheram como padrinhos do Harry. — Ela disse com um sorriso suave. — Eles sabiam que você faria o impossível por ele, o amaria e apoiaria incondicionalmente. Você é um exemplo que espero seguir, para me tornar a madrinha que o Harry precisa e merece.

Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso com suas palavras.

— Você... realmente pensa isso? — Sussurrou engasgado.

— Sim e não sou a única, Sirius. Falc e o resto da família se sentem assim também. Alguém te tratou diferente de antes? — Serafina perguntou.

— Não, não, todos foram maravilhosos como sempre. — Sirius disse pensando no grande almoço animado que tiveram mais cedo.

— Exato. Ninguém, nem por um segundo, te culpou pelo que aconteceu, pelo contrário, todos o amam ainda mais por tudo o que fez. Eles sabem, assim como eu, que você teria dado a sua vida pelo meu filho, mesmo ele não sendo Harry, ou seu sangue...

— Adam é minha família e eu o amo. — Sirius disse na mesma hora.

— Sim, somos uma família e enfrentamos os problemas juntos, não culpamos uns aos outros por coisas que estão fora do nosso controle e sinto muito ter agido assim, mesmo naquele momento de desespero. Agora, pare com essa história de se culpar e se atormentar, Falc e eu não aceitaremos isso. Entendeu? — Serafina disse firmemente e Sirius acenou sentindo a pressão da culpa deixar o seu coração.

A segunda parte difícil de suas admissões e decisões, aconteceu mais tarde. Sentada na poltrona em seu quarto, depois de colocar o Adam para dormir em companhia do Kalil, Serafina observou o seu marido, que se arrumava para dormir.

— Você sabe que temos uma parcela de culpa no que aconteceu, certo? — Ela disse suavemente e Falc parou seus movimentos de vestir a camisa do pijama, antes de encará-la. — Nós somos seus pais, mas, nas últimas semanas, meses, talvez, não estávamos presentes para o Adam e a Ayana. — Seu tom era suave e sem acusações, Falc se sentou na cama e manteve a cabeça baixa. — Muitas vezes, quando uma criança é sequestrada ou ferida em um acidente, os pais são ausentes ou negligentes de sua segurança. Não somos pais negligentes, mas estivemos ausentes física e emocionalmente.

— Você quer dizer que, eu, estive ausente. — Falc disse com a voz oca pela culpa que sentia.

— Não, nós dois estivemos envolvidos com nossas vidas, nossos trabalhos e esquecemos o que é importante, verdadeiramente importante. — Serafina disse direta. — Isso esteve rondando os meus pensamentos nos últimos meses, que eu estava assumindo mais do que poderia ou deveria, mas, escolhi empurrar para o fundo da minha mente, sabe, porque... fui egoísta. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e a voz se embargou, Falc se aproximou na mesma hora e se ajoelhou a sua frente pegando suas mãos e apertando com força. — Eu queria tudo, Falc, queria abraçar e carregar tudo comigo, realizar grandes coisas e mudar o mundo, mas, não percebi ou não quis ver, que meus filhos não estavam tendo o espaço que precisam e merecem em meus braços.

— Eu... fiz isso também. — Falc disse beijando as costas das suas mãos suavemente. — Mesmo antes de minha mãe falecer, eu estava sobrecarregado com tanto trabalho, mas, depois... — Ele deitou o rosto em suas pernas enquanto lágrimas de tristeza rolavam pelo rosto dos dois, ao pensarem em suas perdas. — Sinto tanta falta dela e de Carole... Merlin... tantos anos se passaram, mas a dor é como se tivesse sido ontem. — Serafina acariciou seus cabelos amorosamente. — Me desculpe, eu estive fugindo, mergulhando no trabalhado para poder esquecer, não lembrar ou sentir...

— Eu entendo, meu amor. — Serafina se inclinou e beijou seus cabelos suavemente. — Eu sei que não quis fugir de nós e, talvez, Martin esteja certo ao dizer que precisamos nos curar. Não apenas do sequestro, mas, de tudo, começando com aquela mulher me ameaçando... Você se lembra que tive pesadelos por semanas? Mesmo depois que estávamos em uma casa segura, do outro lado do Atlântico, eu ainda tive crises de pânico. A morte de Carole, que você nunca teve tempo para lamentar e... a partida de Honora, tão cedo e injusto quanto foi a morte de sua irmã.

— Louis... — Falc sussurrou a voz cheia de dor pela perda do amigo.

— Lily... — Serafina sentiu mais lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto. — Precisamos... de ajuda, Falc, porque, temos que estar fortes e saudáveis para cuidar das nossas crianças. Eles precisam de nós inteiros, principalmente com uma guerra pela frente.

— Porque nós teremos mais perdas, é impossível não ser assim. — Falc suspirou. — Em concordo em irmos para a terapia, todos nós, quero ouvir a voz do meu filho e ver Ayana brilhar outra vez.

— E, eu deixarei o meu emprego. — Serafina disse determinada.

— O que? — Falc levantou a cabeça e a encarou espantado.

— Como eu disse, isso já estava no fundo da minha mente e estive relutando em encarar a realidade. — Serafina disse lentamente. — Mas, agora, tudo está claro como nunca esteve. Meu maior desejo depois de Hogwarts era ajudar o mundo mágico a ser um mundo melhor e, finalmente, estou tendo essa oportunidade como diretora da AP.

— Mas, você ama ensinar, querida. — Falc apertou sua mão. — Lembro-me como ficou feliz quando começou a trabalhar como professora anos atrás e, até hoje, isso lhe dá imenso prazer.

— Sim, verdade, e é por isso que digo que fui egoísta, pois quis ter tudo, os dois mundos em minhas mãos. Isso é impossível e injusto, Falc, com a nossa família, com Hogwarts, que precisa de mais da minha dedicação e com meus alunos, pois nunca estou lá 100%, pelo contrário, minha mente está sempre voltada para o meu trabalho na AP. — Serafina suspirou. — Há tanto o que fazer e, é esse trabalho incrível que faz os meus olhos brilharem e meu coração se acelerar, mesmo que eu ainda ame ensinar.

— Você tem certeza? — Falc a encarou nos olhos lendo a verdade e tranquilidade de sua decisão.

— Sim. E, talvez, muito em breve eu estarei ensinando outra vez, pois a escola de Stronghold precisará de professores. — Serafina sorriu e seus olhos brilharam com a ideia. — Imagine, ensinar disciplinas mágicas e trouxas para todos aqueles lobisomens ansiosos por aprenderem e construírem uma nova vida. Mas, isso levará alguns meses e, enquanto isso, posso me dedicar totalmente a Hogwarts, nossos filhos e você.

— Gostei dessa última parte. — Falc sorriu e seus olhos azuis brilharam de amor e desejo. — Bem, falando sobre diminuir o ritmo, quero que saiba que Edgar já está entrevistando possíveis administradores para assumir a carga diária pesada que é gerenciar os negócios Potter. E, Sirius e eu concordamos em contar a Anton sobre alguns dos projetos futuros, na verdade, falamos sobre convidá-lo para ser parte da equipe.

— Verdade? Isso é muito importante, ainda que eu confie em Anton, claro. — Serafina disse surpresa enquanto passava as mãos suavemente por seus ombros largos e nus, pois Falc ainda estava sem a camisa.

— Sirius quer trazer a Denver também, contar sobre a profecia e as horcrux, acredito que Anton poderia ser uma grande ajuda. Temos muito o que fazer e, além de confiável, meu amigo é eficiente. — Falc disse e, segurando os seus joelhos, ele os afastou, abrindo suas pernas ao mesmo tempo em que arrastou o seu traseiro para a beira da poltrona, até que suas coxas envolveram a sua cintura.

— Eu gosto da ideia, simpatizei com a Denver. — Sussurrou Serafina enquanto acenava com a varinha e trancava a porta, sem perder o contato visual com os olhos azuis que se escureceram de desejo. — Quando decidimos? — Sua voz era rouca agora e sua língua lambeu seus lábios secos, atraindo o interesse de Falc.

— Logo. Faremos uma reunião... — Falc disse enquanto aproximava a sua boca da boca dela, respiração com respiração. — Todos da equipe... — Ele mordeu o seu lábio inferior suavemente, chupando-o e lambendo. — ... devem concordar...

— Bom... — Serafina segurou o seu rosto e devolveu a mordida, com uma pitada de dor que fez Falc rosnar de desejo contra a sua boca.

Ele se levantou sem soltá-la e Serafina prendeu as pernas com firmeza em volta da cintura e passou os braços por seu pescoço. Falc caminhou até a cama sem deixar de beijá-la, a deitou na cama cobrindo-a com o seu corpo e, por algumas horas, o mundo se tornou apenas amor, desejo e eles.

Sirius enfrentou uma semana difícil também. Além da culpa que sentia, precisou aceitar um distanciamento inesperado de Denver. Ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que Emily tinha se aproximado mais do que se sentia confortável, se exposto demais e, agora, recuava, pois não queria se abrir para uma relação mais séria. Sirius não era tolo ou corajoso o suficiente para invadir sua casa e exigir dela mais do que estava disposta a dar, pois, afinal, ele também não sabia até onde queria ou podia ir e oferecer de si mesmo.

A verdade, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, era que o seu coração estava mais envolvido do que o esperado depois de um tempo de relação tão curto. Ele não sabia o que isso significava, mas queria descobrir, mergulhar de cabeça e, imprudentemente, pagar para ver. No entanto, Sirius entendia que Denver era muito mais cautelosa e o assombrava a ideia de que tipo de vida ela teve para ter ainda mais fantasmas e barreiras do que ele tinha.

Em tudo, apesar de compreendê-la, Sirius se ressentia um pouco por não ter o seu apoio naqueles primeiros dias difíceis depois do sequestro. Assim, ele se concentrou no trabalho, pois havia muito o que fazer e na repercussão que a reportagem do Profeta trouxe. Incrivelmente, a reação do público foi completamente surpreendente e positiva. O Profeta e o Ministério receberam muitas cartas criticando o Ministro e as ações contra os lobisomens. Doações para ajudar o grupo de anciões começaram a chegar no escritório do Sirius no Beco e no Profeta Diário. Havia muitas roupas, comidas, barracas novas e, muitas pessoas que se dispuseram a fazer mais se precisassem.

A base das críticas eram as leis Anti-Lobisomem, que impediam que os lobisomens tivessem um lar e um emprego. Em algumas das cartas, pessoas se ofereciam para ajudar a construir casas para os eles ou lhes ofereciam empregos. Albert Finley deu uma entrevista no Profeta onde dizia estar defendendo as mudanças de leis há muitos anos, além de lançar duras críticas ao Ministro Fudge que resistia e pressionava para mantê-las e endurecê-las.

Fudge deu uma declaração oficial dizendo que suas ações visavam proteger a população, mas extraoficialmente, Vance conseguiu informações de que o Ministro teve uma grande discussão com a Madame Bones e ameaçou demiti-la. Seu chilique só parou quando foi informado que ele poderia fazer isso apenas se tivesse uma boa justificativa, não porque estava chateado com ela.

Comentários sobre uma possível renúncia ou impeachment de Fudge começaram a circular, ao mesmo tempo que alguns especularam que o Partido Conservador poderia escolher um novo candidato para as eleições. Isso seria um feito histórico e inédito, pois um Ministro nunca deixou de disputar as reeleições. Sirius esperava que a situação toda se acalmasse para poder iniciar o plano de se aproximar dos membros da Suprema Corte, ao mesmo tempo, decidiu iniciar o projeto de lei que pretendia apresentar para abolir as Leis Anti-Lobisomem.

Sua experiência com algo assim era mínima, assim, ele decidiu consultar o autor do projeto de lei de Proteção aos Trouxas, Arthur Weasley. Depois de enviar uma carta a ele, convidando-o para um almoço, Sirius respondeu a carta de sua prima, Narcisa, e solicitou que o encontro deles ocorresse na Mansão Malfoy, pois era melhor não serem vistos juntos em público. Narcisa concordou e agendou o encontro para a segunda-feira à noite, às 9 horas.

Sirius chegou 5 minutos adiantado a Mansão Malfoy, observando com a mesma diversão da adolescência os cisnes bancos no jardim. A última vez que esteve aqui, aos 15, foi no casamente de Narcisa e Lucius, o evento do ano, lembrou-se, tão disputado e comentado que, quando acabou, todos respiraram aliviados por ter chegado ao fim, finalmente.

O elfo que abriu a porta o encarou de olhos arregalados e curiosos.

— Boa noite, mestre Black, senhor. — Disse ele com a voz esganiçada.

— Olá. — Sirius entrou no vestíbulo e, não vendo pessoas ou quadros, se agachou em frente ao elfo. — Você é o Dobby, certo?

— Sim, mestre Black. — Dobby sussurrou e seus olhos se arregalaram de medo. — Eu ser Dobby.

— Harry me falou de você. — Sirius disse bem baixinho. — Me disse que são grandes amigos.

Dobby pareceu ficar mais alto de orgulho e corou, seus olhos brilhando de adoração.

— O senhor Harry Potter disse isso? — Sirius acenou sorrindo. — Senhor Harry Potter é o melhor amigo de Dobby, Mestre Black.

— Bom saber. Você poderia me levar até minha prima agora? — Sirius pediu gentilmente.

Dobby acenou e o conduziu escadaria acima até a saleta pessoal de Narcisa, que não tinha quadros espiões em sua decoração feminina e delicada.

— Prima. — Sirius sorriu ao vê-la tão bonita e se aproximou, segurou suas duas mãos e lhe beijou ambas as faces. — Quanto tempo, Cissy, é muito bom revê-la.

— Sirius. — Narcisa retribuiu o calor do cumprimento, algo raro e fruto da amizade e afeto da infância, nunca esquecida. — Também estou feliz em revê-lo e encontrá-lo recuperado da sua provação.

Sirius e Narcisa eram os primos mais próximos em idade e foram amigos durante a infância. Hogwarts, a rivalidade entre as casas e os pensamentos puristas defendidos por Narcisa, os afastou mais e mais a cada ano. Quando ela se casou com Lucius, depois de concluir Hogwarts, Sirius a viu mudar e se tornar cada vez mais fria, distante e cruel. Não como Bella, claro, mas ainda indiferente a qualquer um que não fosse Lucius, a si mesma e, depois, Draco. Quando Sirius fugiu da casa dos seus pais e a guerra se tornou ainda mais violenta, claramente diferenciando um lado do outro, a relação deles se desfez e eles pouco se encontraram até aquela noite de Halloween. Uma dessas vezes, foi quando Draco nasceu e Narcisa levou o bebezinho para o apartamento de Sirius em Londres, para que ele o conhecesse. Um ano depois, Sirius estava em Azkaban.

— Sinto não ter lhe visitado antes, Cissy, mas não acreditei que seria possível depois de tudo o que aconteceu. — Sirius disse sincero e ainda segurando sua mão com carinho. — Você está linda, como há 12 anos, acho que Lucius não foi não mal marido como eu previ.

— Muitas das suas previsões se cumpriram, Sirius, mas, não essa. — Narcisa lhe indicou o sofá. — Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?

— Acho que o horário nos permite o nosso preferido. O que me diz? — Sirius sorriu e Narcisa retribuiu, mostrando muito mais emoção do que faria com um estranho ou ambiente formal.

Ela acenou com a varinha e duas doses de whisky de fogo foi servida em copos de cristal, antes de flutuarem até eles.

— Eu tenho uma safra especial, envelhecido em um tonel de carvalho branco. — Narcisa disse. — Lucius não sabe do meu pequeno mimo, ele tem essa ideia antiga que mulheres não devem beber algo tão forte, pois não seria adequado as suas sensibilidades.

— Palavras de Abraxas repetidas por Lucius, aposto. — Disse Sirius com desprezo. — Nunca entenderei como suporta esse mundo que te obriga a ficar presa a um molde tão... restritivo, Cissy.

— Esse é o meu mundo, Sirius, na qual nasci e cresci, onde fui ensinada desde menina a fazer o que me é apropriado como mulher, esposa e mãe. — Narcisa não se defendeu ou justificou, apenas expôs os fatos objetivamente. — Você é quem sempre ansiou por um mundo diferente e fugiu nesta direção.

— Eu não fui o único a fugir. — Sirius disse e observou a leve tristeza em seus olhos cinzas azulados, tão parecidos com os seus próprios. — Você encontrou Andy desde...?

— Não. — Narcisa apertou as mãos pequenas juntas, mas seu rosto continuou neutro. — Seria muito difícil... vê-la apenas uma vez e uma relação entre nós é impossível, você sabe disso.

— Sei? — Sirius deu de ombros decidindo não insistir. — Espero que nosso encontro em sua casa não lhe traga problema, prima, mas, estou vivendo como hóspede na casa de um amigo, não quis lhe impor a sua presença.

— E, nos encontrarmos em público não seria aconselhável. — Narcisa disse seriamente.

— Pensei em meu escritório, mas, como é um assunto de família, não pareceu correto nos encontrarmos lá. — Sirius disse sincero.

— Eu entendo e sinto o mesmo. Não se preocupe, Lucius está em uma reunião de negócios e não seremos interrompidos. — Narcisa disse tentando esconder a ansiedade. — Na verdade, você concordar em se encontrar comigo, depois de tudo, me surpreendeu e espero que isso seja porque está disposto a ser persuadido, primo.

— Lucius sabe que me escreveu? — Sirius perguntou curioso.

— Não, ele tem seus próprios planos e não concordaria que eu me humilhasse ao implorar a você que mude de ideia em sua decisão. — Narcisa disse. — Meu marido é incrivelmente mais acessível que outros bruxos puros-sangues, Sirius, mas, mesmo ele, acredita que as mulheres não devem se envolver em certos assuntos.

— Como o assassinato de um membro da sua família? — Sirius disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e movendo o whisky delicioso no copo fino.

— Eu soube poucos minutos antes de Lucius deixar a minha presença, Sirius e tentei detê-lo, não apenas por seu bem, acredite, mas por medo das consequências que enfrentaríamos pelas ações tolas do meu marido. — Narcisa disse firme e sincera. — Quando o Lord da Trevas morreu, eu o fiz me prometer que não faria nada tolo que colocasse a nossa família em risco e Lucius descumpriu a promessa espetacularmente. Agora, meu filho e eu, pagaremos por seus erros e sei que está aqui para negociar, afinal, mesmo sendo um Gryffindor, você sabe se portar como um Slytherin, Sirius. Por isso, serei direta. — Narcisa respirou fundo. — O que quer em troca de não me expulsar e ao meu filho da Família Black?

Sirius a olhou com intensidade e se absteve de sorrir, pois sabia como humilhante esse movimento era para sua prima.

— Quero que deixe Lucius Malfoy. — Sirius disse diretamente.

— O que? — Narcisa perdeu o fôlego e empalideceu.

— Você ouviu muito bem e como quer que eu seja direto, pois estou sendo, Cissy. Quero que se divorcie de Lucius, deixe essa casa e o sobrenome Malfoy, que volte a ser Narcisa Black. — Sirius disse e observou sua expressão, sempre tão neutra, mostrar profundo choque. — Eu lhe darei muito dinheiro, uma gorda mesada, mais os rendimentos anuais das Fábricas Black e uma mansão aonde quiser, Paris, Roma, Berlin... Lembro-me que você amava Bruxelas, prima.

— Sirius...

— Além disso, você tirará o Draco de Hogwarts e o enviará para Beauxbatons. Quero que recomece a sua vida com o seu filho, bem longe da Inglaterra, Cissy. — Sirius encerrou e abriu as mãos. — Essa são as minhas condições.

Narcisa podia ver que ele não estava brincando e sentiu seu coração se afundar de desanimo.

— Eu amo Lucius, Sirius e você sabe disso. — Narcisa se levantou e caminhou até a janela observando o jardim. — Você me pede o impossível, pois, posso ser fria e indiferente, mas amo profundamente meu marido e meu Draco. Isso os magoaria e me destruiria, Sirius, ainda que ser expulsa da nossa família me cause uma grande magoa, mas só atingiria a mim, assim...

— Cissy, você sabe porque decidi por expulsá-la, tanto que nem contestou minha decisão. O que Lucius fez... — Sirius ergue a blusa mostrando a cicatriz. — Se fosse só eu, talvez, pudesse deixar de lado por você, mas, meu Harry teria sofrido enormemente ao perder sua única família. Ele é um garoto maravilhoso que eu amo mais que tudo e já perdeu tanto, Cissy, e é por ele que estou aqui agora.

— O que quer dizer? — Narcisa ficou confusa.

— Esqueça o Lucius ou vinganças tolas, Cissy. Porque você acha que lhe apresentei essa condição? — Sirius disse lentamente.

Narcisa, muito inteligente, não respondeu imediatamente e voltou a caminhar pela saleta e se sentar no sofá dourado enquanto refletia.

— Você me quer longe da Inglaterra, eu e Draco, seguros. — Narcisa disse e a tensão endureceu o seu corpo, fazendo-a parecer uma estátua. — Porque?

Sirius a olhou com atenção sabendo que o jogo que ele e Harry estavam planejando era arriscado, mas necessário.

— Voldemort está vivo. — Ele disse simplesmente e observou a tragédia dessa verdade impactá-la tão profundamente quanto fez com Vance, apenas, Narcisa sabia disfarçar melhor.

— Não... isso é impossível e, se for uma das suas brincadeiras, não tem graça, Sirius. — Apesar de sua negativa, Narcisa sabia que o primo não mentia e apertou as mãos juntas tentando manter a compostura. — O Lord das Trevas está morto, Lucius investigou... ele e os outros procuraram se informar, o corpo... foi destruído, ele não pode...

Sirius lhe serviu mais uma dose de whisky que Narcisa bebeu de uma vez e conseguiu o controle que precisava.

— Por isso você me quer longe, para me proteger e ao Draco do que virá. — Narcisa disse secamente. — Muito tocante, Sirius.

— Ironia não combina com toda essa frieza, prima, já lhe disse isso antes. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Quando Voldemort conseguir voltar, ano que vem ou daqui a 5,10 anos, não importa, seu marido voltará para suas fileiras de comensais da morte. E, levará Draco com ele, Cissy. — Ele levantou as sobrancelhas quando a viu ficar ainda mais pálida. — Se você ama seu filho tanto quanto eu amo o meu afilhado, imagino que não quererá que Draco se ajoelhe aos pés daquele insano, que a qualquer capricho o torturará ou matará, apenas por prazer ou porque pode.

— Draco... — Narcisa parecia verdadeiramente enjoada depois da descrição mais do que plausível do futuro de seu filho.

— Harry conhece o seu filho e, por suas atitudes, sabe que no futuro próximo, eles serão mais do que rivais. Quando Lucius quase me matou, eu lhe disse do nosso parentesco e Harry me pediu para lhe fazer essa oferta. — Sirius disse sincero. — Você e seu filho, longe e protegidos dos dois lados da guerra e, ao mesmo tempo, temos dois inimigos a menos com quem nos preocupar. Eu sei que você nunca viria para o nosso lado, assim, tinha esperança de persuadi-la a neutralidade.

— E, abandono Lucius a sua própria sorte, sozinho para enfrentar o Lord das Trevas. — Narcisa parecia angustiada. — Tenho que escolher entre o meu filho e o meu marido.

— Na verdade, acrescente a si mesma no lado do seu filho, Cissy. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Além disso, Lucius me parece impossível de salvar, você mesmo disse que ele não te escuta, assim, é improvável que você o convença a não retornar ao serviço de Voldemort. Certo?

— Eu poderia tentar... — Cissy disse ansiosa, mas se interrompeu e tentou se acalmar, precisava se manter fria para pensar no que fazer. — Com tempo, eu poderia convencê-lo de que isso não é do nosso interesse, mas... — Narcisa tentou pensar em como poderia fazer isso, no entanto, ela conhecia o seu marido e sabia que ele se agarraria a chance de transformar o mundo mágico em um mundo puro. E, Voldemort lhe daria isso.

— Difícil, não é? — Sirius disse lentamente. — Lucius é um purista extremo que se disfarça na pele de um purista neutro. Ao contrário de Nott e Greengrass, Lucius abomina a presença dos nascidos trouxas em nosso mundo e não vê utilidade para eles.

Narcisa não respondeu, mas não precisava, pois ela sabia dos inúmeros assassinatos cometidos por seu marido ao longo dos anos. Além, claro, dos bordeis abarrotados de mulheres trouxas a disposição dos prazeres perversos dos seus amigos e clientes.

— Tem que haver outra solução, Sirius, eu... não estou pronta para desistir do meu marido. — Narcisa disse e parecia quase implorar.

— Nunca pensei que a veria implorar, prima. — Sirius disse e a viu endurecer ao encará-lo com frieza. — Assim, muito melhor, essa é a Cissy que eu conheço.

— Sem jogos, Sirius. — Narcisa disse e se serviu de uma terceira dose de whisky.

— Eu tenho outra possibilidade, mas, antes que pense em aceitar... — Sirius disse em tom de aviso ao ver seus olhos interessados. — Entenda que não tem volta, Cissy, se aceitar minha proposta, exigirei um juramento e não a liberarei até que sua vida esteja em grande risco de morte.

— Diga. — Narcisa disse tensa e se perguntando se estava prestes a fazer um acordo com o diabo.

— Você fica com Lucius e sua vida atual, ganha tempo para convencê-lo a não voltar aos serviços do seu Lord. Começa a ensinar o Draco a ser menos intolerante, pois o mundo depois da guerra, que nós venceremos, não tolerará mais os puristas. Ensine-o, Narcisa, a se adaptar, a ver além dessa tolice puro sangue e ser um homem melhor do que Lucius. — Sirius disse com firmeza. — Você é a melhor oclumente que já conheci e uma grande Slytherin, Bella e Lucius nunca chegaram aos seus pés, assim, sei que pensará em uma maneira de salvar o seu filho e marido. Quando o Lord da Trevas retornar, você será minha espiã...

— O que? — Narcisa pareceu ainda mais chocada do que ao saber de Voldemort estava vivo.

— Supondo que Lucius não fuja para bem longe com você e Draco no momento em que for convocado e, se isso acontecer, acreditarei que você é a mais poderosas das mulheres, claro. — Sirius disse ironicamente. — Se Lucius retornar aos serviços de Voldemort, algo mais do que provável, você será a minha espiã, Cissy.

— E, o que eu ganho com isso? — Narcisa perguntou com voz dura e fria.

— Um passe livre para si e seu filho, Lucius também, se ele decidir deixar de ser um dos apoiadores daquele monstro. — Sirius disse lentamente. — Se, quando Voldemort voltar, Lucius concordar em fugir do paás e não o apoiar, eu os ajudarei financeiramente e a trago de volta para a Família, assim como Draco. Caso ele volte a ser um fiel comensal, você espiona Voldemort e me passa informações valiosas que nos ajudem a destruí-lo de vez. Se fizer isso, deixaremos um plano de fuga e esconderijo prontos para o momento em que precisar fugir, espero, com Lucius ao seu lado. Depende do seu poder de persuasão ou de quantos cruciatus seu marido pode aguentar, claro. — Sirius disse e viu uma ponta de medo em seus olhos azulados. — Se concordar em espionar para mim, a protegerei e sua família em toda a minha capacidade, lhe darei um lar seguro assim que sua vida estiver em risco e, ao fim da guerra, a trarei de volta para a nossa família. Claro, estarão livres de Azkaban, pois testemunharei que todos vocês eram espiões.

— E se você morrer? — Narcisa disse e sua voz parecia meio vazia.

— Deixaremos tudo muito bem amarrado em um contrato mágico, Cissy, assim, você pode pensar com calma e estipular suas condições, pois elas serão cumpridas mesmo depois da minha morte. — Sirius disse lentamente. — No contrato, tornaremos impossível que você me traia ou, que eu a traia, mas, se fizer algo, pessoalmente ou indiretamente, que cause a minha morte ou do meu afilhado, o contrato será nulo.

— Você pensou muito bem em tudo isso, Sirius, parece até que a decisão de me expulsar da família e anunciar no Profeta foi planejado para chegarmos neste ponto. — Narcisa disse lentamente e, pela primeira vez, Sirius sorriu divertido. — Seu bastardo!

— Ora, que interessante, eu não sabia que poderia xingar, Cissy. — Sirius riu levemente. — Olha, se serve de consolo, não foi ideia minha, pelo menos não tudo, eu apenas ajustei alguns detalhes. Acho que ficará feliz em saber que não foi um Gryffindor que a encurralou, prima.

— Quem? — Narcisa perguntou surpresa e curiosa.

— Harry. — Sirius disse e seu sorriso se ampliou ao perceber sua incredulidade.

— Você quer que eu acredite que um menino de 12 anos pensou em tudo isso? — Narcisa questionou.

— Sim. Harry é especial, Cissy e você gostaria muito dele se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. — Sirius disse sincero e a olhou com o carinho antigo que mal se lembrava de ter sentido um dia. — Se pedisse o meu conselho, eu lhe diria para ir embora no dia em que Draco descer do Expresso, daqui a três meses. Dane-se Lucius e todo o resto, Cissy! Se salve! Salve o Draco do terror da guerra!

— Sirius... — Narcisa estendeu a mão, que Sirius segurou e apertou com carinho. — Eu... preciso pensar.

— Pense, com cuidado e inteligência, pense e decida, Cissy. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Eu assinarei a sua expulsão da nossa Família, como uma punição ao Lucius e não por rancor a você. A partir desse ponto, depende de você o que acontecerá.

— E... se eu recusar as duas propostas, Sirius, o que acontecerá? — Narcisa perguntou com certa tristeza.

— Você já sabe a resposta, prima. — Sirius acariciou o seu rosto suavemente. — Lutaremos em lados opostos mais uma vez, mas, neste tempo, não serei eu que terminarei em Azkaban.

Narcisa acenou e apertou mais uma vez a sua mão antes de pegar o copo vazio.

— Me acompanha em uma última? Para nos despedir? — Ela propôs e Sirius aceitou.

— Antes de partir, gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, se possível. — Sirius disse em tom suave.

— O que é? — Narcisa se mostrou curiosa, mas desconfiada, pois, as propostas anteriores não foram muito gentis.

— Estou precisando deixar a casa onde estou. — Sirius mentiu sem problemas, confiando em sua própria oclumência. — Faz um ano que estou vivendo lá e a cada dia sinto mais falta de ter o meu espaço, minha privacidade, acredito que pode me entender. — Ele sorriu com certa malícia e Narcisa acenou torcendo o nariz para o comentário vulgar. — Não quero voltar a ter um apartamento minúsculo, não tenho mais 20 anos, além disso, Harry, seus amigos e meus amigos serão presenças constantes, assim, pensei em abrir a Mansão Black.

— Você odeia Grimmauld Place. — Disse Narcisa surpresa.

— Pretendo reformá-la de cima a baixo, acredite. — Sirius disse. — De qualquer forma, eu odeio a lembranças do que passei naquela casa, não a casa em si. E, eu sei bem que elas nunca me abandonarão, mas, por causa dos Dementadores, eu vivi por 10 anos preso no passado, Cissy. Acredito que estou pronto para seguir em frente... preciso seguir em frente.

Narcisa acenou levemente tocada por seu sofrimento, mas, ainda estava muito zangada com a armadilha para se importar demais.

— O que precisa?

— Para começar, gostaria que me arranjasse um elfo doméstico, sei que deve ter muitos e bem treinados. — Sirius disse acenando com a mão como se não fosse importante. — Muito melhor do que ir até o jardim, comprar e treinar um elfo jovem em meio a uma reforma, por Merlin. Se me vendesse um, ficaria muito grato e, caso lhe falte, você poderia colher um no jardim e treinar com muito mais tempo e paciência do que eu.

— Creio que é possível. — Narcisa disse pensativa. — Não que treinar um elfo novo seja minha atividade favorita e espero que esteja disposto a ser generoso em troca da minha atenção.

Sirius riu divertido e acenou.

— Eu conheço os Slytherins desde o berço prima e sei que vocês nunca fazem nada de graça. — Sirius disse sem ressentimento. — O que me diz se eu lhe permitir escolher entre os móveis, objetos, quadros ou, qualquer coisa que possa querer da Mansão Black?

— Qual o meu limite? — Narcisa perguntou ao pensar em todas aquelas coisas valiosas na Mansão ancestral dos Blacks.

— Eu passarei primeiro, tirarei qualquer tipo de objeto escuro ou perigoso, depois, você pode ficar à vontade. Sem limites. — Sirius disse e viu os seus olhos brilharem de interesse. — Na verdade, você me fará um favor, pois sei que não quererei manter nada daquilo na Mansão reformada e não precisarei ter o trabalho de enviar para o cofre em Gringotes ou doar...

— Você não pode doar os objetos da nossa família, Sirius Black! — Narcisa disse exasperada. — Isso seria um sacrilégio, um crime com a história da Família Black. Ok, ajudarei você com esses dois problemas e espero o seu chamado para ir buscar os objetos.

— Talvez, então, você terá uma resposta as minhas propostas. — Sirius disse erguendo a sobrancelha e Narcisa acenou rigidamente.

— Você tem alguma preferência pelo sexo do elfo? — Narcisa perguntou, decidida a não voltar ao assunto anterior.

— Um macho jovem me parece o mais adequado, Cissy, pois haverá muito trabalho e não quero uma elfa fêmea tentando ser minha mãe quando estou querendo aproveitar minha liberdade. — Sirius disse pensativo e rabugento. — O elfo que abriu a porta e me trouxe até aqui, como se chama? Ele pareceu bem treinado e cheio de energia.

— Hum, até demais. — Narcisa disse com uma careta de desagrado. — Agora é você quem me fará um favor, pois esse elfo em particular é excitado e atrapalhado demais, mas acredito que para um homem solteiro, ele se adeque. Dobby, é o seu nome, sabe cozinhar muito bem, limpar, costurar, mas não é a melhor opção para servir uma mesa. Gildy, seria a mais certa para festas e jantares, mas, ela seria uma matrona controladora, aposto. Além disso, ela cuida dos meus vestidos com perfeição, por isso, não poderia vendê-la.

— Bem, se Dobby tiver interesse...

— Ele é um elfo, Sirius, sua opinião pouco importa. — Narcisa disse e, se levantando, foi até sua mesa, sem perceber o olhar de triunfo do primo. — Faremos um contrato de venda simples, mas, precisará ser registrado no Ministério.

— Eu posso fazer isso amanhã, mas... — Sirius hesitou. — Lucius não deveria assinar? Não o quero contestando depois, Cissy, e me humilhando ao pegar o elfo de volta.

— Não se preocupe. Dobby é uma propriedade da Mansão e sou eu quem tem o controle sobre a logística do lar, está em meu contrato de casamento. — Narcisa disse enquanto escrevia no pergaminho. — Eu insisti nisso, pois não queria ter que pedir permissão para fazer vitela e não peixe no jantar, como faziam nossas mães.

— Merlin, eu me lembro disso. — Sirius disse com uma careta, pegou o pergaminho, leu e depois assinou ao lado da assinatura de Narcisa, sem contestar o valor. — Espero que eu possa levá-lo hoje, Cissy.

— É melhor assim. Lucius não pode contestar a venda, mas mataria o pobre antes de entrega-lo a você. — Disse Narcisa, sem perceber a expressão sombria de Sirius e guardou a sua cópia do contrato. — Dobby!

Dobby aparatou imediatamente e olhou Sirius de olhos arregalados, suas orelhas se agitando.

— Mestra chamou Dobby? O que Dobby pode fazer por Mestra Narcisa? — Dobby sussurrou olhando de Narcisa para Sirius sem parar. — Dobby sente que não é mais o elfo da Mestra Narcisa...

— E não é mesmo, Dobby. — Narcisa disse indiferente, sua expressão era a careta de tédio de sempre. — Eu acabei de vendê-lo para o meu primo. O Sr. Black precisa de um elfo jovem e bem treinado para realizar muito trabalho, acredito que ouvirei que você cumpriu com o seu dever, pois garanti o seu bom serviço ao meu primo.

Dobby tinha os olhos esbugalhados e apertava as mãos de ansiedade.

— Dobby pertence a Mestre Black, agora? — Dobby sussurrou incrédulo.

— Sim, Dobby. — Sirius disse educadamente, mas sem demonstrar muito interesse. — A magia já aceitou a vontade de sua antiga Mestra, assim, espero apenas que aceite ser o meu elfo, para concluirmos a transação. — Disse ele sabendo que, ao contrário do que disse Narcisa, a magia de Dobby deveria aceitá-lo como mestre, ou o pequeno poderia traí-lo, assim como fez com Lucius.

— Dobby aceita, Mestre Black. — Dobby disse e uma agitação sutil de magia passou entre os dois.

— Muito bem. — Sirius disse. — Você deve ir até a Abadia Boot, onde vivo no momento e me esperar lá.

— Sim, Mestre Black. — Dobby disse e, olhando para Narcisa, acrescentou. — Adeus, Mestra, Dobby deseja tudo de bom.

— Adeus, Dobby. — Narcisa disse indiferente e, no segundo em que o elfo aparatou para longe, se esqueceu dele. — Sirius, foi um grande prazer recebê-lo...

— Não precisa mentir, Cissy, estamos em família e a pose puro sangue Slytherin pouco se me dá. — Sirius disse cortando as despedidas falsas e, se aproximando, pegou a sua mão e apertou com afeto. — Pense com cuidado, prima. Até mais e não precisa me acompanhar, eu sei o caminho da saída.

Enquanto descia as escadas e caminhava para a porta, Sirius não fez nada desonesto, mas, observou todos os espaços visíveis da Mansão com muita atenção. E, fez o mesmo no jardim, antes de passar pelos portões negros com um grande sorriso em seu rosto e aparatar para casa.

Em Hogwarts, Harry estava sentado em uma das poltronas do Covil, observando a chuva fria que batia na janela. Era a noite seguinte ao resgate de Adam e, depois de um dia de aulas comum, era estranho relembrar o dia anterior e os seus acontecimentos surpreendentes e assustadores.

— Você teve coragem de dizer isso a ela? — Ginny perguntou de olhos arregalados. Ainda estava chocada com o sequestro e tudo o que aconteceu até o resgate do irmão de Terry, mas tinha que admirar a coragem do amigo de dizer a verdade na cara da monitora, Penny.

— Sim, talvez, eu tenha sido insensível, mas... — Harry deu de ombros. — Foi assim que terminou o meu longo dia.

— Impressionante e assustador. — Ginny disse pensativa. — Fico feliz que o irmãozinho do Terry esteja bem e que Greyback não possa mais ferir ou contaminar ninguém. — Ela olhou para Terry e Neville que jogavam xadrez do outro lado da sala. — Nev lhe contou sobre a Leda?

— Sim. — Harry disse e a encarou. — Como foi? Vê-la? Conhecê-la?

— Bom. Leda é uma garota legal, Harry, apenas tímida, solitária e isso me fez querer ainda mais ser sua amiga. — Ginny disse. — Estou esperançosa que ela decida vir treinar conosco de manhã, mas, me preocupa uma coisa. — Harry a olhou com uma expressão interrogadora. — Porque todos os alunos não passam por exames de saúde com a Madame Pomfrey? Quer dizer, esse é o meu primeiro ano, mas, eu não fui chamada para nenhum tipo de testes, para descobrir se estou saudável. Talvez, a curandeira tivesse descoberto que havia algo errado comigo, sabe, por causa do diário. E, Leda, ela claramente está muito acima do peso, isso não deve ser considerado saudável. Certo?

— Você está certa. — Harry disse lentamente ao considerar o seu próprio caso, talvez, se não fosse o conselho da Sra. Serafina, ele ainda estaria doente. — Guinevere, você deveria falar com a Penny sobre isso, ela é membro da AP e pode levar essa observação importante em uma próxima reunião. Quanto a Leda, amanhã, você e o Neville me apresentarão a ela, talvez, eu possa ajudar.

— Não sei se a Penny irá querer falar comigo se está brigada com meu irmão. — Ginny disse pensativa. — Sabe, Percy não é tão ruim.

— Desculpe, estamos falando sobre o mesmo Percy? — Harry perguntou sarcasticamente.

— Sim, o mesmo. — Ginny disse sorrindo. — Acho que o meu irmão não tem... como se diz, carisma, além de ser muito teimoso e orgulhoso. Viver à sombra do Bill e do Charlie não ajuda também.

— Todos temos problemas, Guinevere. — Harry disse. — E, cometemos erros, talvez, o que falte ao seu irmão, sejam pessoas que lhe critiquem e comuniquem os seus erros. Além disso, porque seus irmãos mais velhos seriam um problema?

— Bem, Bill é muito carismático e bonito. Pelo que ouvi em suas conversar com o Charlie, ele sempre fez muito sucesso com as meninas, bem, ele é meu irmão favorito, afinal. — Os dois riram divertidos. — Além disso, Bill não precisa se esforçar para ter as melhores notas ou resultados. Entende? Ele se divertia, curtia com os amigos e namoradas, mas, ainda conseguia se destacar em todas as disciplinas e ser monitor, monitor chefe. Ele tem uma aura de positividade em volta dele e, acredito que em qualquer área que decidir trabalhar, terá muito sucesso.

— Interessante. — Harry disse lentamente. — Alguém com esse perfil seria uma ótima contratação. E o Charlie?

— O oposto. — Ginny disse sorrindo. — Charlie é simples, caseiro, distraído, sua mente está sempre nos animais, estudá-los, cuidá-los, protegê-los. Todos os verões, depois que fez 14 anos, ele foi para algum acampamento de cuidados de criaturas mágicas. Se estava em casa, poderia se perder em leitura, pesquisa ou no bosque que rodeia a nossa casa, procurando criaturas. Lembro-me de minha mãe se exasperar com ele, tentar fazê-lo esquecer os animais, ser mais ambicioso, se preocupar com seus estudos e em conseguir um trabalho normal, mas Charlie sempre lutava contra ela. — Ginny suspirou cansada. — Um dia, ele parou de lutar e passou a ignorá-la completamente e se distanciou da família ainda mais... tenho a impressão, que Charlie prefere a companhia dos animais dos que as das pessoas, sabe. Então, quando terminou Hogwarts, Charlie já tinha um emprego na Reserva de Dragões na Romênia e foi embora dois dias depois de chegar em casa.

— E o Percy ficou no meio? — Harry perguntou pensativo. — Entre ser um sucesso como Bill e não um fracasso com Charlie, segundo a opinião da sua mãe?

— Não sei se ele quer agradá-la, Harry, mais do que quer satisfazer suas próprias ambições ou as duas coisas. — Ginny disse. — Percy tem um bom coração, eu sei disso, mas, não sei como chegar até ele.

— Acho que ser sincera pode ser um começo. — Harry a sentiu ficar tensa, mas decidiu ignorá-la. — No último verão, quando voltei para casa, tomei a decisão de não fingir mais que aceitava a maneira como meus tios me tratavam e questionei minha tia e suas ações. — Ele deu de ombros. — Não digo que funcionaria em todas as situações, mas, mentir e esconder, me parece uma ferramenta da passividade, entende? Prefiro errar por agir do que por não agir.

— Você criticou sua tia? — Ginny perguntou gentilmente e pensou na sua família, como todos viviam em volta da sua mãe, temerosos de dizer a ela que discordavam de suas ações ou opiniões. Tradicionalmente, todos fingiam aceitar o que ela dizia ou fazia, pois, questionar gerava conflitos e discussões.

— Mais como questionar, sabe. — Harry respondeu. — Eu cresci proibido de fazer perguntas, mas, quando cheguei no número 4 no último verão, me recusei a ficar calado. Porque? Porque ela odiava a minha mãe? Porque me odiava? Porque não podia me amar? Porque ficou comigo, se não me queria? — Harry apertou o punho com a lembrança triste. — Ela se recusou a responder, mas, tudo bem, eu tinha feito a minha parte, Guinevere, porque, às vezes, não é a resposta o mais importante e sim, as reflexões que nossas perguntas geram. E, a sensação de que você não é um fantasma, invisível e inativo.

— Eu não quero ser invisível. — Ela sussurrou com olhos assombrados.

— Então, não seja. — Harry disse carinhosamente.

Ginny acenou e engoliu em seco, pensando no que significava para ela se tornar visível e ativa em sua vida e escolhas. Ela não temia os conflitos e discussões, ao contrário do seu pai, sempre um diplomata ao lidar com sua mãe. Muitas vezes, Ginny teve que se munir de paciência extra para se calar, devido ao pedido silencioso dos olhos azuis e amorosos do seu pai.

— Sua tia o trata melhor? — Ginny perguntou preocupada com ele.

— Melhor? — Harry sorriu e seus olhos verdes brilhantes eram de tirar o fôlego. — Deixe-me lhe contar o que aconteceu no último verão, Guinevere.

Ginny concordou e sentiu seu coração disparar como sempre acontecia ao ouvi-lo dizer o seu nome especial para ela.

No dia seguinte, sob o burburinho da reação a edição especial do profeta, Harry foi apresentado a Leda Pilnner, que se sentou na mesa Gryffindor com Ginny e as amigas.

— Soube que talvez venha treinar conosco na Caverna. — Disse ele suavemente depois das apresentações.

— Ainda não me decidi. — Leda respondeu timidamente e encarando a mesa.

— Sabe porque eu treino? — Harry perguntou lentamente e a viu olhá-lo rapidamente antes de voltar a encarar a mesa. Ele pode ver sua curiosidade e o receio por trás.

— Não. — Ela disse tentando não questionar, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa.

— Porque eu estava doente quando cheguei a Hogwarts. — Harry resumiu os seus problemas de saúde e a viu encará-lo de olhos arregalados. — Fiquei apavorado de ser um nanico fraco ou ficar cego. Como me defenderia de qualquer um se isso acontecesse? Mesmo com trouxas, sem poder usar magia, eu seria trucidado. E, se em uma luta eu perdesse minha varinha? Ficaria impotente, preso em uma armadilha, pois meu corpo é uma desvantagem.

— Mas, porque você precisaria se defender? — Leda perguntou suavemente. — Você é Harry Potter... — Ela viu sua tensão e se calou temerosa, quase se encolhendo.

— Eu sou, não é? — Harry disse e foi sua vez de desviar o olhar. — Imagine isso, porque alguém tentaria matar uma criança de 15 meses depois de assassinar os seus pais? Olhe em volta, Leda. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Observe os olhares. — Leda seguiu seu conselho e olhou para os alunos das quatros mesas. — Procure além da superfície, você sabe ler as pessoas, teve que aprender a entender seus humores, emoções, para prever suas ações e se preparar, se proteger. — Leda engoliu em seco acenando e observou com mais atenção, detectando muito olhares sutis na direção do Harry. Alguns eram de curiosidade sobre porque ele conversava com Leda Pilnner, outros de interesse ou afeto, mesmo adoração, amigos ou fãs, considerou ela. No entanto, alguns eram hostis, raiva, temor misturado com ódio, frieza com cálculo e Leda engoliu em seco ao perceber...

— Você está cercado por inimigos. — Ela disse suavemente.

— Sim. — Harry sorriu com satisfação. — Eles tentam esconder, mas, eu os vejo muito bem, pois também aprendi desde cedo a ler as pessoas. São puristas, Leda, não bruxos puros como Ginny, que tem um grande coração e nenhum preconceito. Não, esses são aqueles cujas famílias lutaram ao lado ou defenderam o assassino dos meus pais. Eles querem um mundo onde pessoas como nós não existam, Leda, pois, se nascidos trouxas não vieram para o mundo mágico, mestiços não nascerão. Muitas dessas famílias apostaram tudo em Voldemort e perderam, eles me odeiam por isso e, quando eu lutar contra os seus preconceitos, discriminações e leis desumanas... — Harry apontou para o profeta que estava sendo lido e relido por todos os lados. — Me odiarão ainda mais e lutarão de volta. No entanto, eles jogam sujo e tentarão me emboscar, não agora, pois sou apenas um garotinho de 12 anos, aprendendo a usar a minha varinha.

— Mas, um dia, eles virão atrás de você, para matá-lo, se vingar ou te impedir. — Leda disse, entendendo que a maneira como Black estava agindo, era o que Harry pretendia defender e realizar também.

— Sim. — Harry disse e suspirou. — Acho que não preciso me preocupar com isso por um tempo, mas, enquanto isso, eu me preparo, cuido da minha saúde, fico forte e aprendo a me defender física e magicamente.

— Eu não sou boa com magia também. — Leda disse envergonhada. — Além de ter o meu corpo como desvantagem.

— Hum... — Harry a olhou pensativamente. — Vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Leda, magia tem a ver com intensão e se você não acreditar que pode realizá-la, você não realizará. Também, se o seu corpo não estiver saudável, sua magia será mais fraca, pois ela não pode se fortalecer e crescer.

Leda arregalou os olhos surpresa.

— Quer dizer, que eu sou fraca magicamente porque sou gorda? — Ela sussurrou chocada.

— Acredito que é um conjunto, seu corpo está doente, sua confiança abalada e ninguém te ajuda. — Harry olhou para a mesa dos professores com irritação. Prof. Sprout e McGonagall conversavam animadamente como se não houvesse problemas no mundo. — Lamento por isso, mas depende de você cuidar de si mesma, o que inclui, pedir ajuda para algum adulto.

— Não gosto muito de adultos. — Confessou ela bem baixinho e olhou em volta para ter certeza que ninguém ouviu.

— Oh, eu te entendo, também não são as minhas pessoas preferidas. — Harry riu divertido e Leda sorriu levemente surpresa. — Tem algum professor que você gosta ou confia mais?

— Bem... o Prof. Flitwick e a Prof.ª Babbling, de Runas Antigas, são os meus preferidos. — Leda disse pensativa, depois olhou para Sprout. — Prof.ª Sprout é gentil também, mas está sempre muito ocupada e, como não sou muito boa em Herbologia...

— Eu entendo. — Harry disse, apesar de não compreender ou gostar. Na verdade, Sprout dava pouca atenção ou gentilezas a qualquer aluno que não fosse muito bom em sua aula. — Flitwick é uma opção, sei que ele a ouvirá e que fará o que puder para te ajudar. Bathsheda, é um doce e acredito que pode confiar nela também.

— Você conhece a professora de Runas? — Leda se mostrou confusa.

— Sim, ela me dá aulas de galês. — Harry disse suavemente. — Como somos só nós dois e ela é tão jovem, me pediu para chamá-la por seu primeiro nome. Estou ansioso por começar as suas aulas de Runas no ano de quem.

— Ela é muito paciente para explicar e como estamos estudando apenas a teoria, isso me torna boa em Runas Antigas. — Leda disse timidamente. — Depois das OWLs, começaremos a parte prática e, então, será mais complicado. Eu acho que conversarei com o Flitwick, Babbling tem andando muito ansiosa ultimamente, acho que está enfrentando algum problema pessoal. — Harry acenou e seu rosto mostrou preocupação, porque gostava muito de Bathsheda. — Você acredita que devo falar sobre o bullying? — Leda perguntou hesitante ao olhar na direção do trio que a atormentava há anos e que se mantinha encarando Neville com um olhar de raiva mortal.

— Você deve dizer o que se sentir confortável para compartilhar, Leda. — Harry disse suavemente. — Apenas, lembre-se que Flitwick virará o mundo do avesso para te ajudar. — Harry disse com convicção e a viu acenar. — Ele entende, sabe, como é ser perseguido, atormentado, subestimado e desprezado. — Ele apontou para Abla e Demelza que conversavam e sorriam alegremente sem ouvirem a conversa particular. Ginny, ao contrário, estava sentada ao lado do Harry e mantinha um ouvido atento, enquanto fingia acompanhar a conversa das duas amigas. — Elas veem um mundo que não existe, sem monstros, maldades e tristezas. Nós sabemos a verdade, Leda e, por isso, temos que nos preparar e lutar contra os mais terríveis... — Harry pensou em Greyback e acenou na direção do trio Hufflepuff. — E contra os mais fracos e patéticos, que precisam pisar nos outros para se sentirem fortes e importantes.

Leda espiou as meninas rapidamente antes de encarar o Harry com um olhar triste.

— Eu não me lembro de ser assim, de ver um mundo sem monstro. — Ela disse em um sussurro e Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar de tristeza.

— Sabe, eu descobri algo nos últimos tempos e... — Harry sorriu meio culpado. — Nem sempre eu consigo seguir isso, mas, estou me esforçando para mudar e aprender a confiar porque, quando você não luta sozinha contra os monstros, Leda, eles são bem menos assustadores.

— São? — Leda perguntou com olhos arregalados.

— Ah, são. — Harry sorriu ao pensar em Greyback pateticamente tentando fugir de Rox. — Se você deixar, meus amigos e eu lutaremos ao seu lado, Leda e, assim, você não estará sozinha quando tiver que enfrentar os monstros.

Leda engoliu em seco e sentiu seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas de emoção por suas palavras, ainda que o medo de confiar e se machucar era imenso. Respirando fundo, decidiu olhar com atenção e descobrir se ele estava sendo sincero, assim, ela levantou os olhos e o encarou de frente analisando sua expressão, seus olhos verdes, seu sorriso gentil. Leda olhou tão profundamente que viu além da superfície e enxergou a sua bondade, sede por justiça e coragem.

— Ok. — Disse ela e foi como se jogar por um penhasco tão alto e profundo onde nada existia, além de Harry e a esperança de que ele a pegaria.

— Ok. — Harry sorriu e comeu um pedaço dos seus ovos mexidos. — Vamos trabalhar, então, Leda. Você faz a sua parte e eu faço a minha.

Ele terminou de comer rapidamente e se levantou acenando em despedida para as meninas, antes de caminhar até os gêmeos, que conversavam com Lee sobre como a casa Gryffindor venceria o campeonato, pois o time tinha uma arma secreta.

— Arma secreta? Eu deveria me preocupar? — Harry perguntou divertido e os garotos se calaram na mesma hora, lhe lançando olhares competitivos.

— Não precisa tentar saber, Harry, pois não diremos nada. Nem sob tortura. — Disse George firme.

— E, prepare-se para perder, Potter, porque vocês não têm a menor chance. — Disse Fred convencido.

— Só acredito vendo. — Harry deu de ombros indiferente, apesar da sua diversão. — Tenho uma missão para vocês.

— Estamos dentro, chefe. — Disse George e Fred acenou ansioso por se redimirem.

— Parem com isso. — Harry se sentou no banco, mantendo as pernas para fora. — Não sou o chefe de vocês, somos sócios e amigos. — Ele disse diretamente, pois sabia que Lee sabia sobre a MagiTec.

— Somos amigos ainda? — George perguntou hesitante.

— Claro que sim, seus bobos. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Olha, lamento se fui muito duro, mas, apenas queria que compreendessem a seriedade do que aconteceu.

Os dois rostos idênticos acenaram solenemente.

— Nós compreendemos, Harry, de verdade e... — Fred, como sempre, teve dificuldade em expressar as emoções.

— Sabemos como nossos erros poderiam ter acabado com nossas vidas. — George disse e olhou para a irmã com carinho. — Não poderíamos ter uma vida sem ela.

Harry acenou e viu o olhar confuso de Lee, que parecia um pouco chocado com esse lado mais sério dos amigos.

— Então, é isso, não tenho mais nada a dizer. — Harry encerrou a questão e sorriu. — Agora, sobre a missão, vocês podem recusar se quiserem, não precisam fazer nada para tentarem me aplacar ou algo assim.

— Dever ser algo importante e queremos ajudar, afinal, somos amigos. — Disse George trocando um olhar com Fred.

— Além disso, suas missões são sempre divertidas. — Fred disse com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

— Bem, acho que vocês gostarão dessa também. — Harry sinalizou para o trio da Hufflepuff. — Estão vendo o trio ali, Hufflepuff, quinto ano, líder loiro purista.

— Sim. — Fred respondeu, George e Lee acenaram. — Tem um trio desses em todos os anos.

— Eu não duvido. — Harry disse ironicamente.

— O que eles fizeram? — Lee perguntou curioso.

— Porque estão encarando o Neville com tanta raiva? — George acompanhou seus olhares de raiva e percebeu a situação rapidamente.

— Neville os encontrou fazendo bullying com a Leda. — Harry apontou para a menina. — Eles zombam dela há anos porque é gorda e ele não pôde ver a garota ser atormentada sem interferir... — Ele contou o que seu amigo tímido fizera com o trio e acompanhou suas expressões chocados se tornarem divertidas rapidamente.

— Eu não sabia que o Neville tinha isso nele! — Fred exclamou rindo divertidamente. — Oh! Adoraria estar lá para ver o feitiço perder o efeito.

Os quatro meninos gemeram de dor falsamente e depois gargalharam.

— Bem, brincadeiras à parte, o Neville sabe que exagerou um pouco e, claramente, os idiotas não entenderam a mensagem. — Harry disse e os três acenaram. — Leda tem passado tempo com Ginny e suas amigas, assim, sem estar sozinha, tem evitado a possibilidade de ser atormentada.

— Acho que o alvo deles mudou, Harry. — Disse Fred. Estava claro que o trio planejava alguma coisa, pois sussurravam e apontavam ou olhavam para Neville com insistência.

— Sim. Minha missão para vocês é que cubram as costas do Neville sempre que possível. — Harry disse objetivamente. — Terry e eu não estamos com ele o tempo todo, aulas diferentes em muitos momentos, mais o caminho para a torre Gryffindor. Se puderem acompanhá-lo algumas vezes e espalhar entre os seus colegas de casa, apenas para ficarem de olho, pois tenho medo que Neville seja emboscado e ferido.

— Claro, faremos isso com prazer. —Disse George com muita seriedade. — E, nos revezaremos para cuidar do Neville, pode confiar, Harry.

— Eu também ajudarei. — Lee disse com convicção.

— Diga, nós lidarmos diretamente com esses três está incluído na missão? — Fred perguntou lançando um olhar afiado para o trio.

— Vocês podem lidar com isso, mas, nada de bullying ou violência. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Não vamos nos rebaixar ao nível deles, assim, podem ameaçar ou fazerem brincadeiras, mas, não publicamente.

— Porque? — Fred perguntou confuso.

— Porque só é brincadeira se os dois lados participam e riem, se não, é humilhação pública, Fred e não seremos iguais a esses imbecis. — Harry disse e sinalizou para a Leda. — Eles a chamam de Leda Pig, por causa do seu peso e a atormentam há anos. — As expressões dos meninos se fecharam de raiva. — Precisamos lutar contra o bullying e não nos tornarmos parte do problema.

— Certo. — George disse e apontou sutilmente para Neville, antes de dizer divertido. — Isso quer dizer que não podemos pisar em suas bolas?

Isso fez os quatro gargalharem animadamente mais uma vez.

Antes de ir para a sua primeira aula, Harry ainda conseguiu interceptar o Cedric Diggory e pediu para conversar com ele na hora do almoço. O rapaz alto concordou e, Harry lhe mostrou o Covil, pois tinha questões confidencias para tratar.

— Eu passei na cozinha e peguei uns sanduíches. — Harry disse colocando a pequena cesta sobre a mesa. — Espero que não se importe por não almoçar no Grande Salão.

— Não me importo, Harry. — Cedric disse e observou quando o Harry lançou feitiços de imperturbabilidade. — Ainda que esteja curioso para saber o motivo de tanto mistério e como encontrou esse lugar.

— Vamos comer e eu te conto essa parte. — Harry disse e, eles comeram os sanduíches, enquanto Harry explicava a aventura de encontrar e limpar o lugar

Harry se manteve atento ao garoto, mas, como antes, sua impressão sobre Cedric era muito positiva.

— Legal, Harry, mas, porque você precisa de um lugar assim para se reunir e conversar? Que dizer, adoraria poder beijar algumas garotas aqui... — Cedric disse divertido.

— Antes, deixe-me lhe perguntar o que você pensa disso aqui. — Harry tirou o jornal da noite anterior e o colocou sobre a mesa, com a foto dos anciões virada para cima.

O rosto de Cedric se fechou e o garoto tranquilo desapareceu quando a raiva aflorou.

— Uma atrocidade! — Ele pareceu querer conter a raiva, mas não conseguiu. — Não consegui dormir ontem, Harry, depois de ler essa desumanidade! Um auror! Uma curandeira! E, tantos outros que dedicaram as suas vidas ao nosso mundo, jogados fora como lixo. — Cedric se levantou cheio de energia. — E, os que nunca tiveram essa oportunidade? Alguns são lobisomens desde criança e nunca vieram para Hogwarts, tiveram a chance de serem bruxos, terem uma profissão, uma família, um lar. — Seus olhos brilharam de tristeza e emoção. — Não é apenas uma casa para abrigá-los do frio que os lobisomens precisam, Harry, eles merecem um lar.

— O que o seu pai pensa disso? — Harry questionou aliviado por sua percepção sobre Cedric estar correta.

— Papai é tradicional. — Cedric parecia meio envergonhado. — Ele não tem um coração ruim, sabe, apenas segue as regras e as tradições do nosso mundo, além de ser ambicioso.

— Curioso, essa é a segunda vez que ouço essa descrição. — Harry disse pensativo. — Ser ambicioso não é ruim, respeitar regras ou tradições, não é crime, pelo contrário. O problema é ser cego para o sofrimento das pessoas ou seres mágicos, alheio a opressão, discriminação e tormento de inocentes. Quando ser alienado e indiferente, o torna cumplice dessas maldades, simplesmente por não fazer nada.

Cedric se sentou, ouvindo com atenção as palavras do Harry e acenando em concordância.

— Eu penso assim também e por isso não quero seguir os passos do meu pai no Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação de Criaturas Mágicas. — Cedric disse. — Eu pensei no que você disse aquele dia na casa dos Boots, mas eu não acredito que posso mudar a maneira como os seres mágicos são tratados, trabalhando no Departamento que os trata como... isso. — Ele apontou para o jornal. — E, tenho medo de ser pressionado a mudar ou lutar tanto que acabarei vencido.

— Não será vencido, Cedric, se tiver uma equipe, boas pessoas, que lutem ao seu lado. — Harry disse sorrindo para a ironia da repetição da conversa com pessoas tão distintas. — Se estiver interessado em realizar mudanças grandes e verdadeiras, não apenas nas vidas dos lobisomens, mas, em todo o mundo mágico, tenho uma proposta para você.

— Uma proposta? — Cedric pareceu confuso e curioso. — Imagino que tenha a ver com o envolvimento do seu padrinho em toda essa questão e suas declarações de que pretende lutar por leis mais justas na Suprema Corte.

— Esse é um dos caminhos, Cedric, o mais político e por isso o mais longo. — Harry respondeu. — Nós dois concordamos que os lobisomens não podem esperar, mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, tem a ver com as ações do Sirius também.

— Imagino que você não me dirá até que eu concorde, mas, não posso dizer sim, sem saber no que isso implica. O que teria que fazer exatamente? — Cedric persistiu.

— Muitas coisas não muito legais, segundo as leis atuais do Ministério. — Harry disse ironicamente e Cedric fez uma careta para o jornal. — Acho que o mais difícil, Cedric, é que terá que mentir para o seu pai e, talvez, espioná-lo também.

Isso pareceu surpreender o garoto e, ao perceber que Harry estava falando sério, ficou ainda mais desconcertado.

— Não sei o que dizer. — Cedric disse. — Eu sou um Hufflepuff e ser desleal não faz parte de mim, Harry.

— Eu entendo. — Harry disse e suspirou. — Eu não sou um Hufflepuff, na verdade, acredito que o chapéu só me colocaria lá, se não houvesse outras três opções. No entanto, eu também sou leal, Cedric, aos meus amigos e familiares, mas, minha maior lealdade é para comigo mesmo.

— Como assim? — Cedric perguntou confuso, pois pensar em si mesmo primeiro, era o oposto de ser leal.

— Sou leal aos meus sonhos, ideais, princípios, ao meu sobrenome e magia. — Harry sorriu com a certeza acolhedora de sua origem. — Sou leal aos meus antepassados e suas lutas por fazer o bem para o mundo mágico. A Família Potter tem minha lealdade, meus pais e seus sacrifícios tem minha lealdade. — Harry apontou para o jornal. — Os indefesos, oprimidos, perseguidos, maltratados e abusados, tem a minha lealdade. Mas, essas são minhas lealdades, Cedric, você precisa descobrir as suas.

Cedric parecia completamente desconcertado e sem palavras, pois nunca tinha visto a lealdade como mais do que ser leal aos seus amigos e sua família. E, nunca pensou que aprenderia a verdadeira extensão dessa qualidade de um Ravenclaw de 12 anos.

— Eu quero ajudar, apenas, não quero machucar o meu pai. — Ele disse sincero.

— Você disse que ele tem um bom coração, certo? — Harry perguntou e sorriu ao ter uma ideia.

— Sim, ele tem. — Cedric disse convicto.

— Bom, então, a sua missão mais importante, como parte da minha equipe, é encontrar o coração do seu pai e motivá-lo a usá-lo, Cedric. — Harry disse suavemente. — E, prometo que não será obrigado a fazer nada que não queira, eu não sou o seu chefe e você não tem que assinar contratos mágicos ou algo do tipo. Apenas, ajudar no que puder e manter o sigilo do que fazemos, pois, não permitir que pessoas como seu pai descubram, pode salvar vidas. Entende?

— Sim, eu compreendo. — Cedric disse e ficou pensativo por alguns momentos, levantou-se, caminhou pela sala, olhou pela janela para a chuva fina e nevoenta que caia e que se tornaria neve ao fim da tarde. Harry o deixou em silêncio, com seus pensamentos, esperando ter dito tudo o que precisava ser dito. — Eu concordo. — Cedric disse, depois de quase 5 minutos de reflexões. — E, você está certo, devo respeitar as minhas lealdades, mas não desistirei do meu pai.

— Eu faria o mesmo em seu lugar. — Harry disse, desejando poder ter seus pais também.

— Conte-me, o que quer de mim e quais os seus planos? — Cedric pediu suavemente.

— Espero que entenda, Cedric, que levo muito a sério tudo que estamos fazendo. — Harry disse com firmeza. — Mesmo que decida não nos ajudar, agora ou no futuro, espero que seja honrado para não revelar nossos segredos e colocar a vida de inocentes em risco. Além disso, você deve aprender oclumência, se já não souber, e compreender que estou confiando em você e espero que não quebre sua palavra.

— Ok. — Cedric pareceu desconcertado com tanta formalidade. — Eu prometo, por minha honra, manter sigilo sobre o que me disser.

— Bem, vamos começar com a sua pergunta. Porque precisamos de um lugar como esse para reuniões? — Harry sorriu e contou sobre as primeiras reuniões no Covil e como eles espalharam a verdade sobre as discriminações e desigualdades de empregos e salariais entre bruxos puros, mestiços e nascidos trouxas. — Você não sabia disso? — Harry perguntou ao ver o seu olhar surpreso. — Não sabia, por exemplo, que com a crise, o Ministério demitiu centenas de funcionários, cortou salários, horas extras e que o critério era o status de sangue do bruxo?

— Merlin. Eu não... — Cedric parecia perdido. — Em que mundos vivemos, Harry?

— Em um muito injusto e desigual, que trabalha arduamente para manter suas tradições e nos manter alienados. — Harry disse com intensidade. — Vamos as taxas e impostos, as aulas extras e livros censurados. — Continuou ele e, quando terminou, olhou para o relógio. — Precisamos ir para as aulas da tarde, mas acredito que lhe dei muito o que pensar.

— Sim, muito. — Cedric disse e dava para perceber que estava com raiva e desapontado. — Mas você não me disse o que quer de mim ou nada sobre os lobisomens.

— Não, porque quero que pense com cuidado e decida se quer fazer parte disso. — Harry disse com cuidado. — Vamos quebrar a lei, lutar contra elas, mudá-las, encerrar tradições, mentir, enganar e manipular. Se ainda quiser participar, amanhã, almoçamos aqui outra vez e lhe conto o resto. E, sobre o que quero que você faça, além de encontrar o coração do seu pai, é convencê-lo a lutar contra a lei Anti-Lobisomem.

— Convencê-lo? — Cedric pareceu surpreso. — Como? Eu lhe disse que ele é teimoso, sobre os lobisomens é pior ainda.

— Bem, acho que encontrar o seu coração e convencê-lo estão interligados. Quanto ao como? Isso é com você, Cedric, pois é quem conhece o seu pai. — Harry disse motivador. — Use sua inteligência, influencie, argumente, exponha os seus pensamentos, questione, participe, escute-o, se envolva e, se conseguir, convença-o a usar o seu bom coração. Vamos precisar de todo o apoio para acabar com esse projeto de lei da Umbridge e, o Chefe do Departamento de Controle e Regulação das Criaturas Mágicas, seria um grande acréscimo a nossa causa.

— Posso entender isso e também o que me pede. — Cedric disse. — Se eu decidir não fazer isso...

— Não precisa voltar amanhã e está tudo bem. — Harry disse com um sorriso sincero. — Se decidir, terá mais coisas para descobrir e fazer, mas preciso que tenha certeza.

— Ok. Estou um pouco chocado com todo o seu cuidado e formalidade. — Cedric disse. — É possível ver que é tudo muito importante para você e me surpreende que alguém tão jovem possa se envolver algo assim.

— Pare com isso. — Harry se levantou e pegou sua mochila. — Minha idade não tem nada a ver, você sabe disso. Eu sou um Potter, Cedric, meus antepassados andaram por esses corredores antes de mim, fazendo alianças e realizando projetos importantes. Essa é a minha vez e, um dia, nossos filhos e netos estarão fazendo o mesmo.

— É isso o que estamos fazendo? Formando uma aliança? — Cedric perguntou confuso.

— O que você achou que era? Um acordo de noivado? — Harry disse sarcástico e riu da expressão assustada do outro garoto. — Um dia, Cedric, seremos os adultos que chefiam Departamentos, sentam em cadeiras da Suprema Corte, apresentam projetos de leis e os responsáveis pelas injustiças e crueldades. Podemos esperar até sermos maiores de idade ou até os 30 anos, mas, eu quero começar agora.

— Entendi isso. — Cedric disse suavemente. — Prometo analisar tudo com muito cuidado.

— Sugiro que use o seu coração. — Harry disse quando se aproximaram das escadarias. — E, extraoficialmente, tenho outra missão para você, se estiver interessado, mas não tem a ver com nosso acordo de amanhã.

— O que é? — Cedric se mostrou curioso e ouviu sobre uma menina chamada Leda Pilnner e seus algozes.

— Leda está no meu ano, não sabia que estavam fazendo isso com ela. — Cedric disse chocado ou chateado.

— Não sabia ou não quis ver? — Harry perguntou com certa dureza. — Não culpe a ignorância, Cedric e sim, a sua indiferença, que é sua responsabilidade, assim como de todos nós que não vemos além da superfície. — Cedric parou de andar, desconcertado com a reprimenda e parecia querer argumentar, no entanto, não encontrava palavras. Harry parou também e o olhou com frieza. — Não espere de mim que eu finja e lhe dê falsos elogios, se tiver que criticar, não hesitarei. Ainda que o que está acontecendo com Leda é como a unha minúscula de um braço gigantesco, que não é sua culpa ou minha, e sim dos adultos que deveriam cuidar das crianças que estão sob sua responsabilidade. Sinceramente, nessas condições, chamais enviaria os meus filhos para estudar aqui.

— Bem, então, o que quer de mim? — Cedric perguntou com voz irritada.

— Proteja-a, Cedric. — Harry disse suavemente. — Aqui fora, estaremos de olho, Neville tem seus colegas Gryffs e Leda não estará mais sozinha. No entanto, dentro da casa Hufflepuff, não temos acesso ou sabemos como é o tratamento que Leda recebe do trio ou dos outros.

— Eu posso fazer isso. — Cedric disse tentando conter a irritação por ser repreendido por um nanico de 12 anos. — Cuidarei dela e observarei se isso acontece com outros colegas da minha casa.

— Eu agradeço. — Harry disse em tom amigável. — Lembre-se que está lidando com alguns puristas, seja cuidadoso e inteligente.

Cedric se afastou e Harry o observou esperando que sua crítica não o afastasse, mas, se isso acontecesse, então, o garoto não era tão justo e inteligente como parecia ser.

Naquela noite, depois de terminarem o treino de quadribol, Trevor o chamou de lado para conversarem.

— Fiquei sabendo de um boato de que o time da Gryffindor tem uma arma secreta e têm a certeza de que ganharam de nós. — Ele disse preocupado. — Você sabe alguma coisa?

— Pelo que entendi, eles conseguiram um apanhador decente, finalmente. — Disse Harry sincero, pois fingir que não sabia, quando Ginny era sua amiga, seria tolice. — Acredito que estão certos, Trevor, eles têm uma pontuação melhor do que a nossa, assim, mesmo que ganharmos o jogo, podemos perder o campeonato. Suas artilheiras são melhores e, se tiverem um buscador que cause problemas, podem vencer.

— Tudo por causa daquele jogo com os Slytherins. — Trevor disse irritado. — Nós merecíamos ter ganho, Harry, estaríamos com a mesma pontuação ou a frente dos Gryffis.

— Lamento...

— Não foi sua culpa. — Trevor o interrompeu. — Apenas, foi tão incrível ganhar no ano passado que seria bom me despedir da escola com mais um campeonato. Mas, suponho que depois dos Slytherins ganharem por seis anos seguidos, eu deveria me contentar. Certo?

— Ei, não jogue a toalha, ainda temos um jogo para jogar e, até alguém pegar o pomo, o campeonato não está perdido. — Harry o motivou.

— Tentarei ser positivo, amigo. — Trevor disse sorrindo. — Ei, queria te contar, mas, não tive a oportunidade antes... — Ele parecia hesitante. — Lembra-se que me falou daquela ideia de abrir um centro esportivo no mundo m´sgico?

— Sim. — Harry acenou curioso.

— Bem, você sabe como fiquei interessado e os projetos do seu pai para reestruturar a Liga de Quadribol, é de tirar o fôlego. — Trevor corou levemente. — Eu realmente gostei, mas, imagino que não seja algo que você poderá iniciar por enquanto...

— Fale logo, Trevor. — Harry disse com o cenho franzido.

— Bem, eu recebi uma carta, me convidando para uma entrevista de emprego na GER, durante as férias de páscoa. — Trevor falou rapidamente. — É como uma entrevista introdutória, eles querem me conhecer, descobrir o meu perfil e interesses, se têm uma colocação para mim e se estou interessado. Na carta, eles dizem que se eu passar na entrevista, haverá uma nova reunião no início do verão, quando me formar, e que existe a possiblidade de auxílio com bolsas de estudo para a universidade, se eu for selecionado.

— Parece uma grande oportunidade. — Harry disse tentando não sorrir e se manter neutro. — Você não deve perdê-la.

— Assim que você iniciar seus projetos, prometo que irei te ajudar, mas, essa é a minha chance de ir para a faculdade de medicina, Harry. — Trevor disse ansioso e culpado. — Quero ser um médico esportivo e trabalharei na área que eles quiserem se forem me ajudar a realizar esse sonho.

— Trevor, é o seu sonho e você deve lutar por isso. — Harry disse sincero. — Se a GER está lhe oferecendo essa oportunidade, é porque ouviram coisas boas sobre você, pois duvido que eles escreverão cartas como essas para todos os alunos do sétimo ano. Está tudo bem.

— Tem certeza? — Trevor perguntou hesitante e Harry sorriu divertido.

— Absolutamente. Mas, se você conhecer o dono da GER pessoalmente, espero que me conte quem é. Então, estaremos quites.

— Combinado. — Trevor sorriu aliviado.

No Covil, na hora do almoço do dia seguinte, Harry aguardou sentado e comendo o seu almoço saudável calmamente enquanto esperava. Dessa vez, Neville e Terry estavam presentes, pois não haveria mais a necessidade de uma conversa particular.

— Você acredita que ele virá? — Neville perguntou suavemente.

— Espero que sim. — Harry disse sincero. — Usei todos os conselhos que a Daphne me deu, mas tenho a impressão que o Cedric me achou um pouco formal ou arrogante, talvez.

— Bem, ele é de uma família pura, mas os Diggorys não são antigos, ricos e formais como os Greengrass ou Smith. — Terry disse lentamente. — Mas, estiveram neutros na guerra, como essas duas famílias e talvez o Cedric queira manter essa neutralidade, afinal, ele é um Hufflepuff.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Neville perguntou confuso. — Ser um Hufflepuff não significa que ele não possa lutar em uma guerra.

— Claro que não, mas, eles têm uma natureza mais pacifica e amigável. Verbalmente ou magicamente, conflitos não são dos seus agrados. — Terry explicou o seu raciocínio e Neville acenou.

— Acho que por foi isso que eu achei que estaria na Hufflepuff, nunca gostei de conflitos e discussões. — Neville disse e Harry respondeu na mesma hora.

— Não, você só gosta de pisar em bolas. — Disse ele e caiu na gargalhada, com Terry o acompanhado.

Neville corou, como fazia sempre que o assunto era mencionado, mas também riu divertido, pois, apesar de envergonhado por seu exagero, ainda se sentia estranhamente gratificado.

Cedric entrou no meio dos risos e ficou desconcertado ao ver quão jovem Harry parecia, quando ontem parecia tão... crescido.

— Oi, Cedric! — Harry disse mais informalmente. — Que bom que veio, temos muito o que conversar. Você conhece o Terry e Neville, claro, eles vieram ajudar a explicar algumas coisas.

— Oi, garotos. — Cedric disse sorrindo amigavelmente, antes de olhar para o Harry. — Queria me desculpar por minha irritação de ontem, você estava certo em tudo o que disse e minha reação foi apenas porque estava envergonhado.

— Desculpas aceitas. — Harry disse e lhe estendeu alguns sanduíches. — Seguimos em frente. A primeira coisa que deve saber, é que você não é o único que está sendo recrutado, por assim, dizer. — Harry disse e gesticulou para o Terry, que explicou sobre como a equipe do Covil estava se aproximando dos outros filhos de funcionários do Ministério e membros da Suprema Corte para tentar envolvê-los na causa.

— Então, você está formando alianças com todas essas famílias? — Cedric perguntou surpreso.

— Longe disso, Cedric. — Neville respondeu. — Não formaríamos uma aliança com os Diggorys se você não estivesse disposto e interessado em participar.

— Muitos desses filhos ou netos que são alunos aqui em Hogwarts, não se importam ou se interessam por ajudar em causa alguma, muito menos a dos lobisomens. — Terry continuou. — Isso sem falar nos de famílias puristas. Nossa equipe está se aproximando, conhecendo, fazendo amizade e, aqueles que se mostrarem verdadeiramente indignados e interessados como você, serão chamados para participar.

— E, eles influenciarão os seus pais e avós em casa, assim como o Harry me pediu para fazer em relação ao meu pai. — Cedric disse lentamente. — Isso é muito inteligente, mas, o que oferecerão em troca? Quer dizer, normalmente, alianças como essa significam um quid pro co.

— O que você quer, Cedric? — Harry questionou diretamente. — Em troca de nos ajudar, o que você gostaria de receber?

— Eu... — Cedric pareceu desconcertado. — Nada, realmente, não consigo pensar em nada que eu queira ou precise. Apenas quero ajudar, porque acredito que é o certo a se fazer.

— Exatamente. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Não chamaremos qualquer um, pessoas hesitantes, egoístas ou apenas ambiciosas. Muitos dirão que se importam ou simpatizam com os lobisomens, mas, não estão dispostos a trabalharem duro para ajudar. Outros, se interessarão apenas por causa de uma possível aliança com um Potter ou Black, Longbottom ou Boot. — Harry explicou lentamente. — Queremos encontrar alunos como você, Cedric, que quer ajudar, se importa e agirá sobre isso sem esperar algum ganho próprio. Claro, consequentemente, como companheiros ou até amigos, se um dia precisar de mim, de nós, pode contar conosco.

Cedric acenou percebendo a sinceridade de suas palavras e gratificado com a ideia de ser amigo de bruxos e bruxas que pensavam como ele.

— Quando conhecerei o resto do pessoal? E, posso recrutar também? — Ele perguntou ansioso por começar.

— Ah, faremos uma reunião neste fim de semana para saber como cada grupo está se saindo. — Terry disse. — Dividimos os nomes em pequenos grupos, de acordo com idade e casa, para não chamar muita atenção.

— Isso é importante, Cedric. — Harry explicou. — Somos amigos e colegas, mas, evitamos ficar nos reunindo e falando sobre esses assuntos sigilosos em qualquer lugar, pois poderíamos ser ouvidos. Você tinha a senha para entrar no Covil, mas, depois lhe mostrarei as outras 2 entradas e é sempre bom revezar a maneira de entrar, porque seria estranho se todos subissem até o quinto andar, principalmente Hufflepuffs e Slytherins.

— Há Slytherins na equipe? — Cedric perguntou surpreso.

— Sim e espero que isso não seja um problema. — Harry disse e Cedric gesticulou que não. — Bom, nós não podemos continuar com preconceitos tolos, quando estamos lutando contra eles. Sobre recrutar, é claro que se você conhece alguém que defenda nossas ideias, tenha interesse real em ajudar e concorde em estudar oclumência para mantermos o sigilo, não vejo porque não trazer.

— Isso é algo delicado, Cedric. — Neville disse suavemente. — Não estamos por aí tentando manipular ou mudar ninguém, queremos identificar pessoas que realmente se importam e querem ajudar. Como o Harry disse, você pode conhecer alguém que concorda com suas ideias, mas não quer se envolver em qualquer ação, ou pior, a pessoa pode não entender a importância do sigilo e falar para as amigas ou familiares.

— Isso seria um desastre. — Harry disse seriamente. — Estamos conseguindo agir praticamente sem resistência até agora, por causa do sigilo e é assim que chegaremos mais longe.

— Quando eles perceberem o que estamos fazendo, será tarde demais para deter o progresso do mundo mágico. — Terry disse sorrindo.

— Eles, vocês querem dizer, o Ministério. — Cedric disse curioso.

— O Ministério não é nosso inimigo. — Terry disse objetivo. — Ele apenas está atrasado, corrupto e fraco diante das necessidades da população. No momento e por muitos séculos, o Ministério governou apenas para as famílias puras e antigas. Politicamente podemos e devemos exigir mudanças, mas isso não começa no Ministério, Cedric, as mudanças começam em Hogwarts.

— Com a AP, por exemplo. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Foi ideia de vocês? — Cedric perguntou surpreso.

— Não diretamente, mas questionamos os nossos adultos sobre porque eles não faziam mais e exigiam mais para o nosso benefício como alunos. — Harry disse. — Melhores professores e aulas são o mínimo, mas, nem isso nós tínhamos. Áreas de convivência e locais de estudo adequados, atividades extracurriculares, mais aulas, são apenas coisas inteligentes para o nosso desenvolvimento e que merecemos, principalmente com o preço que pagamos na mensalidade.

— E, indo na direção das mudanças, porque não termos as aulas extras para todos, porque só para os alunos puros sangues? — Terry disse irritado. — Porque todos não podemos aprender sobre política, administração, costumes, direito? Porque os livros devem ser controlados e censurados pelo Ministério? Porque não temos o direito de aprendermos o que quisermos e a liberdade de questionar, debater e compreender o mundo em que vivemos?

— Você está no quarto anos, Cedric. — Harry disse. — Algumas das suas aulas o ensinou a ter senso crítico e opinião própria? Ou são apenas conteúdos, sem discussões, debates, política, cultura, história, que levem os alunos além da superfície?

— As aulas do Prof. Achala são meio assim... — Cedric parou ao ver os seus acenos. — E, ele já faz parte dessas mudanças.

— Sim, não queremos que todos pensem como nós, Cedric, não queremos seguidores ou ovelhas, queremos que os alunos aprendam a pensar por si mesmos. — Terry disse. — Nós chamamos de rebelião silenciosa, porque não nos importa números e sim, verdade. Que os alunos verdadeiramente aprendam a criticar, refletir, questionar e inspire amigos, irmãos, pais, assim, aos poucos e mesmo que demore muitos e muitos anos, atingiremos todo o mundo mágico.

— Precisamos também respeitar a cultura do nosso mundo. — Neville disse. — Muitos puros sangues alegam que os nascidos trouxas querem mudar o nosso mundo para ser como o mundo trouxa. E, não é isso que queremos e sim, que possamos nos adaptar e estarmos abertos as diferenças.

— No momento, as tradições antigas são barreiras e instrumentos dos puristas preconceituosos. — Harry disse. — Mas, elas podem ser parte da nossa cultura sem que para isso tenhamos que desprezar, segregar ou expulsar outras culturas.

— Diversidade. — Terry disse sorrindo. — Nós evoluímos e aprendemos em nossas relações com os outros, como você está fazendo agora, Cedric. E, temos que ser tolerantes a diversidade de pensamentos, sentimentos, sonhos, amores, projetos, línguas, culturas, aparências.

Cedric acenou fascinado com tudo o que ouvia e que colocava em palavras simples tudo o que sempre sentiu sobre o mundo mágico e, ainda, o levou a refletir além. Além da superfície.

— Como posso ajudar... quer dizer, além de tentar influenciar o meu pai. — Cedric disse empolgado.

— Bem, o nosso principal projeto no momento é ajudar os lobisomens. — Harry disse e explicou sobre a ilha, as doações e os empregos que eles estavam tentando conseguir para a comunidade. — Eles são pessoas que querem e merecerem viver com dignidade, por isso não lhe daremos nada e sim os ajudaremos a conseguir por si mesmos. A ilha será arrendada, as doações são de roupas e objetos usados, eles aprenderão uma profissão ou uma nova profissão em alguns casos e trabalharão por seus sustentos.

— Isso é perfeito, Harry e justamente o que lhe disse ontem, que os lobisomens precisavam de um lar, não apenas uma casa para abrigá-los do frio. — Cedric disse com os olhos brilhantes.

— A intenção da ilha é lhes dar um lar de verdade e que seja seguro do Ministério e suas leis desumanas. — Terry acrescentou e, hesitante, acrescentou. — Também, queremos protegê-los da guerra que está em nosso futuro.

— Guerra? — Cedric parecia perdido e chocado ao olhar entre Terry e Harry.

— Voldemort está vivo, Cedric. — Harry disse com expressão sombria.

— Isso é impossível. — Cedric disse meio sem fôlego.

— Mesmo? — Harry perguntou ironicamente. — Vamos lá, pense um pouco, Cedric. — Harry disse, decidido a não o convencer de nada e sim, estimulá-lo a pensar por si mesmo. — Quem foi que divulgou as informações sobre a morte de Voldemort para o público?

— O... Ministério. — Disse Cedric menos convicto.

— O mesmo Ministério que enviou o meu padrinho para Azkaban sem julgamento? — Harry perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e Cedric apenas acenou sentindo um frio na barriga. — Quem você acredita que causou problemas a dois anos, tentou me matar e quase matou o professor Flitwick? Ah, e que indiretamente, foi o responsável pela morte de Quirrell.

— Mas... Quirrell morreu em um acidente... — Cedric tentou protestar fracamente.

— Isso foi o que o diretor decidiu divulgar, mas, acredite, estávamos lá e não foi um acidente. — Neville afirmou e mostrou certo desprezo ao mencionar Dumbledore.

— E, sobre este ano? — Terry disse com uma careta. — Quem você acha que era o herdeiro de Slytherin e abriu a Câmara Secreta? Ou reabriu, na verdade.

— Reabriu? — Cedric parecia meio enjoado.

— Sim, a quase 50 anos, Tom Riddle abriu a Câmara de Slytherin e petrificou estudantes. — Harry disse sombrio. — Ele parou apenas quando matou uma garota, Myrtle Warren, e decidiram fechar Hogwarts, órfão, Riddle decidiu interromper seu projeto e incriminar outro aluno.

— Quem é Riddle? — Cedric parecia perdido. — E, quem ele incriminou?

— Tom Riddle é o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort. — Harry disse. — Ele estudou aqui e, aos 16 anos, abriu câmara e incriminou o Hagrid, que estava em seu terceiro ano. Hagrid foi expulso e quase preso por algo que não fez, enquanto Riddle ficou impune para ser transformar em Voldemort e iniciar a guerra.

— Como ele pode estar vivo? — Cedric estava pálido agora e não duvidava mais. — Você... quer dizer, seus pais não o mataram?

— Meus pais criaram uma maneira de me proteger da tentativa de Voldemort contra a minha vida e isso causou uma explosão mágica que destruiu o seu corpo. — Harry disse se desviando da verdade para não mencionar as horcrux. — Ele vive como um espectro, fraco, patético, mas ainda vivo e tentando recuperar o seu corpo e reassumir o seu poder. No primeiro ano, Quirrell o permitiu possuí-lo e isso o matou, praticamente.

— Acredite, foi assustador quando percebemos que tivemos aula na presença de Voldemort por um ano inteiro. — Neville disse com uma careta de desagrado.

— Merlin... — Cedric pareceu cada vez mais assombrado.

— Ele voltará, Cedric, cedo ou tarde. — Harry disse pensativo. — O melhor é que seja mais tarde e dê tempo para que crescemos, nos tornemos adultos e fortes magicamente. Mas não podemos confiar nessa esperança, assim, nós temos que nos preparar e mudar o mundo mágico o quanto for possível, pois assim, quando Voldemort se reerguer, não terá a chance de vencer, como aconteceu da última vez.

— Por isso quer ajudar os lobos? — Cedric perguntou ao compreender a importância disso.

— Sim, pense, se eles estiverem protegidos, não serão vítimas ou mais bruxos aumentando os seus números porque, com certeza, Voldemort os obrigará ou os seduzirá para que lutem por ele. — Harry disse. — Mas, independentemente de Voldemort, temos que ajudá-los, porque é a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Não estamos lhe contando isso porque queremos que você lute na guerra ou eles, por sinal, cada um fará o que a sua consciência lhe orientar. — Terry disse e parecia cansado. — Merlin sabe que eu não sou um guerreiro e lutar batalhas de vida ou morte não é o meu negócio, mas, aprendi que se não lutarmos para acabar com isso, eles virão atrás de nós e das nossas famílias.

— O que orientamos a todos é que estudem mais Defesa e se preparem para se defender. — Harry disse. — Se quiser contar para pessoas de confiança que Voldemort está vivo, tudo bem, quanto mais pessoas souberem, melhor.

— Duvido que alguém acreditaria em mim. — Cedric disse. — Imagino que é por isso que vocês não estão espalhando aos quatro ventos ou anunciando no jornal.

— Contamos para quem confiamos e que confiam que não mentiríamos sobre algo assim, mas, declarar para o público que não quer acreditar seria tolice. — Harry deu de ombros.

— Quer todo munda saiba ou não, nos preparamos. — Neville determinado. — Lutamos, resistimos e trabalhamos para ajudar o máximo de seres mágicos que pudermos.

— Então, o que me diz? — Harry perguntou. — Está dentro?

— Eu já estava antes, agora, não poderia deixar de ajudar por nada. — Cedric disse solenemente. — Podem contar comigo.

— Bem-vindo a equipe. — Harry disse sorriu e estendeu a mão para um aperto formal.

Mais tarde, depois de conversarem sobre como o Cedric poderia tentar influenciar o seu pai e obter informações, além de doações para a comunidade lobisomem, Harry lhe mostrou as outras saídas e informou as senhas.

— Nós mudamos uma vez por mês. — Harry explicou. — Terry e Hermione cuidam disso, na verdade, pois tenho muito o que fazer e é bom ter ajuda.

— O que te mantem tão ocupado? — Cedric perguntou curioso.

— Aulas, aulas extras, treinamentos físicos e mágicos, leituras, quadribol e, bem, alguns dias inesperados. — Harry disse sorrindo sarcasticamente. — Informamos a nova senha quando são mudadas e, quando marcamos uma reunião, fazemos por pequenos bilhetes com a data e horário, que devem ser queimados assim que forem lidos. Entregamos a um aluno de cada casa e esse aluno se torna responsável para avisar os outros colegas de sua casa, assim, não temos dezenas de bilhetes circulando por aí e que nos tomaria muito tempo para fazer.

— Inteligente. — Cedric disse e depois sorriu do olhar do Harry. — Ravenclaw, claro. Porque você sente que precisa de tanta discrição aqui, em Hogwarts?

— Não se engane, Cedric. — Harry disse suavemente. — Muitos dos alunos desta escola são de famílias puristas, alguns até foram apoiadores diretos de Voldemort. Qualquer movimento estranho ou direto de Harry Potter, chamará a atenção e acredito que reuniões e rebeliões, poderiam ser classificados assim. Certo?

— Sim, suponho que sim. — Cedric respondeu pensativo.

— Além de compartilhar com seus pais suas observações, esses alunos serão os adversários políticos ou comensais da morte com quem lutaremos diretamente um dia, Cedric e, por isso, não devemos subestimá-los ou impedir que eles subestimem a nós. Porque nos revelar? — Harry sorriu ironicamente. — Deixe-os pensar que sou só um garotinho tolo e você, um rosto bonitinho, sem cérebro, coragem ou astúcia.

— Eu já comecei a aprender oclumência. — Cedric contou suavemente. — Meu pai me ensina desde o verão antes do meu terceiro ano.

— Isso é bom. — Harry disse positivo. — Toda a equipe do Covil está aprendendo, eu lhes emprestei livros não censurado sobre o assunto e na próxima reunião saberei como têm se saído.

— Como fazemos para saber quem é confiável, Harry? Quem é purista? Se eles não se declaram ou discriminam. — Cedric expôs sua dúvida.

— Não sei se serve para todos, claro, mas para mim é uma combinação. — Harry disse pensativo quando caminharam de volta para a sala do Covil pelo corredor iluminado por tochas. — Eu os observo com muita atenção, principalmente os seus olhos, Cedric, porque a boca diz uma coisa ou sorri, mas, os olhos não mentem. E, confio em meus instintos e em minha magia, eles estão interligados, pois sei que quando meus instintos me dizem algo, é minha magia me alertando da verdade ou de um perigo. Entende?

— Eu não, realmente. — Cedric disse confuso.

— Quando está aprendendo oclumência, você se conecta com a sua magia, faz meditação e tenta alcançar o estado de ausência... — Harry parou ao vê-lo acenar negativamente.

— Meditação? Estado do que? — Cedric perguntou perdido.

Harry parou e encarou o garoto mais velho, antes de perguntar.

— O que diabos tem feito para aprender oclumência?

— Bem, limpar a mente, basicamente. — Cedric respondeu quando recomeçaram a caminhar. — Eu devo sempre treinar limpar a mente de todos os pensamentos antes de ir dormir e isso me ajudará a manter meus pensamentos escondidos e impossíveis de ler.

— Bem, essa é uma das etapas, claro, mas, o que acontece em um ataque direto? — Harry questionou. — O livro que leu sobre o assunto não diz como transformar sua magia em uma espécie de exército de defesa? Assim, se alguém tentar invadir sua mente, você pode expulsá-lo facilmente se o seu exército estiver bem fortalecido. — Cedric arregalou os olhos e negou. — Ou se quiser esconder informações, mas, sem que a pessoa saiba que faz isso, ele não ensina a manter seus pensamentos superficiais focado em algo inofensivo? Porque, se mantiver os seus pensamentos superficiais em branco, o seu inimigo saberá que tem algo a esconder, assim, enganá-lo é mais inteligente do que enfrentá-lo, principalmente se ele for mais forte magicamente.

— Papai me deu um livro antigo para ler e não há nada sobre isso nele. — Cedric disse mal-humorado. — Estou limpando a mente a quase 2 anos e você me diz que não será efetivo?

— Para um inimigo como Voldemort e seus seguidores mais poderosos? Não mesmo. — Harry disse ironicamente. — E, ouso dizer que, em alguns anos, você não manterá sua mente de mim também, Cedric.

— Você poderia me emprestar esse livro de que falou? — O Hufflepuff perguntou vencendo o orgulho.

— Claro, eu tenho algumas cópias circulando entre a equipe do Covil e, na reunião de amanhã a noite, você pode entrar na fila para conseguir um. — Harry disse sorrindo suavemente. — Mason o ajudará a aprender a verdadeira oclumência.

Eles se despediram depois disso e Harry voltou para a sala do Covil, encontrando Terry, Neville e Ginny.

— Pensei em passar aqui para falar com você sobre a Leda. — Ginny disse suavemente. — Acredito que ela seria uma boa candidata para entrar para equipe do Covil e ajudar, mas, não sei se é momento. Também não sei o que você disse a ela, mas, Leda parece decidida a se exercitar na Caverna e se alimentar de maneira saudável.

— Isso é ótimo. — Harry disse se sentando ao seu lado no sofá e observando o brilho do fogo refletir em seus cabelos, que brilhavam como chamas alaranjadas, vermelhas e douradas. — Eu apenas fiz um acordo com ela... — Disse ele distraidamente e se aproximou para sentir o perfume floral que estava mais forte em seus cabelos recém lavados e que estavam soltos. — Você lavou os seus cabelos?

— O que? — Ginny ficou surpresa com a mudança de assunto e depois corou. — Sim, eu os lavei agora a pouco e... os sequei com um feitiço, mas, gosto de deixá-los soltos por um tempo, antes de trançá-los.

— Eles estão muito bonitos. — Harry disse suavemente, ainda admirando os fios compridos.

— Obrigada. — Sussurrou Ginny timidamente e pretendia perguntar sobre a Leda outra vez, mas Harry falou primeiro.

— Que shampoo você usa? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— O que? — Ginny estava desconcertada. Nem mesmo suas amigas nunca lhe perguntaram algo tão íntimo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão trivial antes.

— O shampoo, ele tem um cheiro delicioso. — Harry disse e, lentamente, se inclinou ainda mais perto, cheirando os seus cabelos e se deixando inundar pelo aroma incrivelmente maravilhoso.

— Eu... — Ginny estava sem fôlego agora e pigarreou antes de continuar. — Bem, eu faço o meu próprio shampoo, sabe.

— Verdade? — Harry a encarou surpreso.

— Sim, hum... sabonetes e shampoos são artigos muito caros no mundo mágico, assim, normalmente, apenas famílias ricas os compram. — Ginny disse levemente constrangida. — Minha mãe aprendeu com a mãe dela, que aprendeu com a mãe dela e assim por diante. Ela prepara os shampoos e sabonetes para toda a família, mas, eu nunca gostei do cheiro, pois ela usava uma essência amadeirada ou cítrica, para agradar os meus irmãos e meu pai, que não queriam um cheiro muito feminino.

— Entendo. Como você terminou com o seu cheiro especial? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Minha avó paterna, Cedrella, ela era uma Black e costumava ser muito rica, assim, nunca precisou preparar o seu próprio shampoo, mas aprendeu quando a família empobreceu. — Ginny disse com um sorriso saudoso. — Eu reclamei um dia e ela disse que faríamos uma combinação especial, testaríamos os ingredientes até que eu encontrasse o cheiro certo para mim. Lembro-me de perguntar, como eu saberia qual o certo e vovó disse que o aroma me aqueceria por dentro. Então, compramos flores secas e começamos a fazer combinações no caldeirão, procurando a essência correta, pois os cheiros individuais de cada flor não me atraíram.

— E qual foi a combinação? — Ele insistiu, tentando colocar o cheiro delicioso, que o aquecia por dentro, em imagens.

— Bem, peônias, lírios do vale, gardênias, flores do campo e um toque de ervilhas de cheiro. — Ginny disse lentamente. — Minhas escolhas são mais campestres e terrosas, com um toque de doçura, assim, o aroma fica mais floral e fresco, não doce e enjoativo.

— É perfeito. — Harry disse ao visualizar cada flor, pois as conhecia muito bem dos seus tempos de jardineiro. Ginny corou e o olhou timidamente. — Você ainda faz o seu próprio shampoo e sabonete?

— Sim. — Ela acenou. — Eu fiz centenas de vezes com minha avó antes de ela falecer e não é muito difícil, ainda que eu não seja muito boa em poções. O shampoo é o meu favorito, pois deixa os meus cabelos bem macios e brilhantes, mas, o sabonete, parece faltar algo.

— O que? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Não sei explicar, talvez, um toque de acidez, algo cítrico. — Ginny disse pensativa. — Estávamos conversando sobre voltarmos a pesquisar, quando vovó adoeceu e se foi.

— Poderíamos tentar encontrar, se você quiser. — Harry se ofereceu em um impulso. — E, eu posso lhe emprestar o livro da minha mãe, podemos treinar a preparação de poções juntos e aposto que você será a melhor aluna do seu ano.

— Isso seria legal, ainda que duvido que isso aconteça. — Ginny disse sorrindo com entusiasmo. — Não sabia que a sua mãe tinha um livro sobre poções.

— Ah, ainda não foi publicado, está em fase de edição, na verdade. — Harry disse com orgulho. — Eu emprestei para os meninos e Hermione, não me importo de compartilhar com você também, ainda que peço que seja discreta.

— Claro. — Ginny se sentia tocado. — Eu prometo. Quando começamos?

— Amanhã? Depois do treino na Caverna? — Harry sorriu também empolgado.

— Combinado. — Ginny suspirou ao voltar ao assunto. — E sobre a Leda?

— Ah, eu concordo com a sua intuição. Acredito que seja cedo para trazê-la para o Covil, precisamos conhecê-la um pouco mais, mas, se quer recrutá-la, comece a conversar com ela sobre os lobisomens, mudanças de leis e enfrentar o Ministério. — Harry disse objetivamente. — Observe-a com atenção, além da superfície, descubra quais são suas opiniões e se seus sentimentos são verdadeiros, mais importante, se está disposta a ajudar. — Pensativo, Harry suspirou — Sinceramente, ela precisa se ajudar no momento e isso me parece o mais importante. Leda precisa lutar por si mesma.

— Leda me disse que ia conversar com o professor Flitwick amanhã de manhã e, hoje à tarde, ela teve uma consulta com a Madame Pomfrey. — Ginny disse positiva. — Não sei como a convenceu, mas ela parece bem motivada.

— Eu não fiz nada. — Harry deu de ombros timidamente. — Apenas ofereci a nossa amizade e a aconselhei a cuidar de si mesma. Às vezes, as crianças e os adolescentes têm pais ou guardiões para fazer isso, mas, no caso de Leda, ela só tem a si mesma, Guinevere e, por isso, deve crescer mais rápido e se cuidar sozinha.

Ginny acenou e estendeu sua mão apertando o seu braço com carinho.

— Ou, às vezes, você pode ter a sorte de encontrar bons amigos pelo caminho e perceber que não está sozinho. — Ela disse suavemente.

— Sim, tem isso. — Harry sorriu e apertou sua mão esquerda com a sua direita. — Domingo, teremos outro treinamento de Defesa, você virá?

— Não perderia por nada. — Ginny disse com seu sorriso aumentando, depois bocejou e se espreguiçou. — Irei para a cama agora. Boa noite, Harry, meninos.

— Vou com você, Ginny, amanhã será outro dia longo. — Neville se levantou e a seguiu. — Boa noite.

Na manhã seguinte, depois do treino na Caverna, os quatro foram para o laboratório de poções dos Ravenclaws. Ginny se surpreendeu, pois achou que iam para as masmorras e Harry lhe explicou como o laboratório funcionava.

— Bem, isso explica porque são chamados de a casa dos inteligentes. — Ginny disse impressionada.

— É mais que isso, Ginny, nós somos a casa do conhecimento e, por isso, não deixamos nada nos limitar. — Terry disse com orgulho. — _O_ e _spirito sem limites é o maior tesouro do homem_.

— Luna adora essa citação. — Ginny disse sorrindo ao pensar na amiga. — Então, vocês treinam as poções da semana aqui?

— Sim, assim como fazemos preparações para as aulas, com leitura e anotações, também tentamos treinar as poções com antecedência ou corrigimos as que fizemos na semana anterior, se houver erros. Nem sempre dá tempo, acredite. — Harry disse pegando uma mesa e apontando o Bubbles, que ajudava os alunos mais velhos com seus trabalhos avançados. — Bubbles nos ajuda e fica de olho em nossa segurança.

— Nós corrigimos, Gynny, o Harry não precisa refazer nada. — Neville disse em tom autodepreciativo e brincalhão.

— Você é tão bom assim? — Ginny perguntou surpresa.

— Eu adoro cozinhar e poções tem a ver com paciência e intuição, assim como fazer uma deliciosa refeição. — Harry disse como se não fosse nada demais.

— Deve ser por isso que não sou boa em uma coisa ou em outra, eu não sou paciente. — Ginny disse ironicamente.

— Mas, é inteligente e tem uma boa intuição, assim, pode ser uma boa potioneer, mesmo que não goste do oficio ou de cozinhar, como eu. — Harry disse. — Vamos começar?

Todos acenaram e, cada um iniciou sua própria poção, que estariam fazendo nas aulas da semana seguinte. Ginny e Harry, em uma mesa extra com vários pequenos caldeirões, preparavam os sabonetes para a testagem. Eles usaram a mesma receita tradicional que Ginny preparava a muitos anos e conversavam sobre o que deveriam tentar.

— Bem, você pensa em algo cítrico. — Harry disse pensativamente. — Temos várias frutas cítricas ou ácidas. Qual o cheiro que te atrai mais?

— Hum... — Pensativa, Ginny cheirou as opções. — A laranja e a tangerina, eu suponho. O capim-limão também, mas, me faz pensar em chá, não sabonetes. Eu também gosto do cheiro da romã, da groselha e do pêssego.

— Ok, vamos tentar esses. — Harry a estimulou e a viu acrescentar a essência de cada um mencionado, pois elas já estavam prontas no laboratório. — Porque a ervilha de cheiro vai só por último e depois de desligar o fogo?

— Porque elas são maceradas enquanto botões e, nessa fase, quando parecem uma ervilha, elas são venenosas. — Ginny disse enquanto lentamente acrescentava as essências de cada fruta cítrica ou ácida. — Mas, é quando elas têm o cheiro mais marcante, assim, as essências são feitas dos botões e, apenas uma gota pode ser usada nas poções, com o fogo apagado, ou o sabonete e shampoo poderiam se tornar agressivos a pele e ao couro cabeludo.

— Interessante. — Harry se aproximou mais do primeiro caldeirão e a viu desligá-lo, antes de acrescentar a gota de ervilha de cheiro. O cheiro pareceu acentuar todo o resto e se tornou o seu floral delicioso, mas com um toque adocicado distinto. — Laranja.

— Poderíamos tentar outras espécies de laranjas, mas já posso dizer que não gosto, muito doce. — Ginny disse e passou ao outro caldeirão, fazendo a mesma coisa.

— Limão. — Harry sussurrou incomodado com o cheiro cítrico.

— Poderíamos por menos limão, tentar equilibrar... — Sussurrou Ginny levemente sem fôlego com a proximidade do Harry, que estava olhando por cima do seu ombro esquerdo.

— Seria uma perda de tempo, pois não é limão. — Harry disse lentamente e o ar quente da sua boca acariciou o seu pescoço provocando-lhe um arrepio. — Tem que ser algo que se harmonize com o resto, limão é um grande contraste.

— Tem razão. — Ginny disse com a voz rouca e caminhou para o próximo caldeirão, aliviada com a distância, até que ele se aconchegou a ela outra vez. — Talvez a tangerina.

— Não. — Ele disse, quando ela terminou. — Parece algo que eu beberia no café da manhã.

— Tangerina tem um cheiro muito marcante, rouba todo o resto. — Ela disse pensativa. — Então, talvez a romã, já que o seu cheiro é tão suave, possa harmonizar melhor. — Assim que o novo sabonete ficou pronto, os dois fizeram uma careta e disseram ao mesmo tempo. — Não. — Ginny acrescentou. — Parece quase desaparecer e não se integrar com todo o resto, felizmente, porque, eu não gosto dessa fruta.

— Talvez seja isso, Guinevere. — Harry disse arregalando os olhos. — Qual a sua fruta preferida?

— Framboesas. — Ginny disse olhando para as essências ácidas e pegou a de framboesas. — Você acredita que isso influi?

— Não tem porque não acreditarmos nisso. — Harry disse lentamente. — É algo que deve combinar com a sua essência, seus gostos, sua alma, sua magia, que deve tocá-la de alguma maneira. Assim, porque não a sua fruta favorita?

— Certo. Bem, tentamos a groselha e pêssego primeiro, pois estão adicionadas. — Ginny disse, mas a groselha ficou tão doce que era enjoativo e o pêssego parecia meio masculino. — Bem, vamos tentar a framboesa.

Assim que o sabonete ficou pronto, Harry soube que era o certo, pois o aroma que se espalhou era perfeito. Tinha o aroma floral de antes, mas, com um toque mais escuro e encorpado, com uma nota doce e ácida. Além disso, o líquido se tornou vermelho perolado e era incrivelmente bonito.

— É lindo e o aroma tão... — Ginny hesitou, parecendo tímida.

— Tão? — Harry perguntou, imaginando se ela encontrou a palavra para descrever o aroma perfeito, pois ele não a tinha.

— Sensual. — Ginny disse e corou levemente.

— Ah... — Harry olhou para o líquido cremoso, vermelho perolado, com seu aroma floral perfeito e a nota da suculência da fruta e acenou, entendendo o que ela queria dizer. — Sim, é perfeito e exclusivo. Deveria chamá-lo de Guinevere... — Ele disse baixinho e ela arregalou os olhos castanhos encontrando com os seus verdes. — Você mudará o shampoo também?

— Não. Eu gosto do shampoo assim mesmo. — Disse ela suavemente e sem desviar o olhar.

— Eu também. — Ele disse gostando de como seus olhos castanhos da cor do chocolate ao leite, tinham pequenas manchinhas escuras que formavam um desenho muito bonito de riscos arredondados circulando a íris.

— Harry, você irá se atrasar para a sua aula. — Alertou Terry, mexendo distraidamente a sua segunda poção, pois a primeira não ficou nada boa.

— O que? — Harry se afastou confuso e demorou um segundo para registrar e entender. — Ah, sim, eu preciso ir, Bathsheda deve estar me esperando já.

Harry finalizou a sua própria poção, que estava perfeita, limpou tudo, se despediu e, apressadamente, deixou a torre até a sala de aula de Runas Antigas, onde aconteciam as suas aulas de galês.

— Prof.ª Bathsheda, desculpe o atraso, acabei me distraindo... — Harry parou ao ver a professora loira de olhos azuis e robusta, enxugar as lágrimas do rosto apressadamente.

— Ah, Harry, não tem problema, foram só alguns minutinhos. — Ela disse com um sorriso claramente forçado. — Vamos começar, eu preparei algo especial para hoje.

— Tudo bem, professora? Existe algo que eu poderia fazer para ajudar? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Ora, tudo está bem, Harry, não se preocupe. Apenas fiquei emocionada com a balada romântica que estava lendo e é isso o que veremos hoje. — Bathsheda disse decidida a mudar de assunto e começar a aula. — Eu trouxe algumas músicas galesas, antigas e modernas. Desde o período medieval, temos trovas lindas, algumas falavam de amor, outras de guerra e outras eram religiosas. Não era incomum que a trova pudesse ser declamada como um poema ou cantada com o acompanhamento de cítaras, harpas ou tambores.

A aula prosseguiu normalmente e foi muito interessante traduzir as trovas ou baladas e músicas modernas. Na última, Harry declamou em voz alta em galês e em inglês, pois Bathsheda queria ver como estava a sua pronúncia.

 _Pe bawn i'n aros, byddwn i ddim ond yn eich ffordd chi_

 _Felly af, ond dwi'n gwybod_

 _Byddaf yn meddwl amdanoch bob cam o'r ffordd_

 _A byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Ti, fy darling i, hm_

 _Atgofion chwerwfelys_

 _Dyna'r cyfan rydw i'n mynd gyda mi_

 _Felly, hwyl fawr_

 _Os gwelwch yn dda, peidiwch â chrio_

 _Mae'r ddau ohonom yn gwybod nad fi yw'r hyn sydd ei angen arnoch chi_

 _A byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di, ti_

 _Rwy'n gobeithio bod bywyd yn eich trin chi'n garedig_

 _A gobeithio bod gennych chi bopeth rydych chi wedi breuddwydio amdano_

 _A dymunaf lawenydd a hapusrwydd ichi_

 _Ond yn anad dim, hoffwn eich caru_

 _A byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf bob amser yn dy garu di_

 _Byddaf, byddaf bob amser yn dy garu_

 _Ti, darling, dwi'n dy garu di_

 _Ooh, byddaf bob amser, byddaf_ _bob amser yn dy garu_

 _Se eu ficasse, só estaria no seu caminho_

 _Então eu vou, mas eu sei_

 _Eu vou pensar em você a cada passo do caminho_

 _E eu sempre vou te amar_

 _Eu vou sempre amar você_

 _Você, minha querida você, hm_

 _Memórias agridoces_

 _Isso é tudo que estou levando comigo_

 _Então adeus_

 _Por favor não chore_

 _Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você, você precisa_

 _E eu sempre vou te amar_

 _Eu sempre vou te amar_

 _Espero que a vida te trate bem_

 _E eu espero que todos vocês tenham sonhado_

 _E desejo-lhe alegria e felicidade_

 _Mas acima de tudo, desejo que você ame_

 _E eu sempre vou te amar_

 _Eu vou sempre amar você_

 _Eu vou sempre amar você_

 _Eu vou sempre amar você_

 _Eu vou sempre amar você_

 _Eu sempre vou te amar_

 _Você, querida, eu te amo_

 _Ooh, eu sempre, sempre amarei você_

Quando chegou ao fim da linda música, que declamou como um poema, Harry ouviu um snifch e, levantando os olhos, viu que Bathsheda estava em lágrimas e tentava secá-las com um lenço de cor creme. Mas era em vão, dada a quantidade de lágrimas de deixavam os seus olhos e Harry ficou emocionado com a sua tristeza.

— Prof.ª Bathsheda, conte-me o que a deixou tão triste, talvez, falar sobre isso com um amigo, a ajude. — Disse Harry suavemente e aproximou mais sua cadeira da dela, se perguntando se estava fazendo o certo ao se envolver. Não era mais inteligente sair correndo ao primeiro sinal de lágrimas? Afinal, o que entendia de consolar garotas? Terry era melhor nisso do que ele, pois treinou bastante com Ayana.

— Oh, Harry, eu não devo... — Ela parecia hesitante e constrangida.

— Somo amigos, certo? — Harry disse decidindo que não poderia lhe abandonar em sua tristeza.

— Claro que somos. — Bathsheda suspirou ao olhar para o rosto bondoso e gentil do seu aluno. — Eu... apenas, não contei a ninguém ainda e...

— O que aconteceu? — Harry perguntou ainda mais preocupado com seu conflito. Será que ela estava doente ou alguém próximo morrera?

— Eu estou grávida. — Disse ela e, imediatamente, como se derrubasse uma parede ao dizer as palavras em voz alto, Bathsheda começou a soluçar.

Harry arregalou os olhos, pois não era isso que esperava e viu a jovem professora esconder o rosto no lenço de cor creme enquanto seus ombros se sacudiam em soluços desesperados. Sem saber o que fazer, Harry se levantou e lhe deu uns tapinhas no ombro esquerdo, imaginando porque ela estava triste por estar grávida. Ela não queria o bebê? Não conseguia imaginar uma mãe que não quisesse o seu bebê, ele tinha que admitir isso, pois sabia o quanto sua mãe o amara e o quisera. Ao mesmo tempo, sua tia não o quis por muito anos e, talvez, Bathsheda tivesse uma razão para estar triste.

— Tudo bem, professora, tenho certeza que seja o que for que a deixe triste, pode ser resolvido. — Harry disse suavemente e torcendo para não estar dizendo nenhuma besteira.

Aos poucos, Bathsheda se acalmou e suspirou tremulamente antes de levantar o rosto bonito e redondo, que agora estava vermelho pelo choro.

— O bebê não é o problema, Harry, não estava planejando, mas, bem... é meu bebê e, já o amo. — Ela disse em um sussurro rouco e sorriu levemente ao falar do bebê, seus olhos azuis brilharam de amor.

— Então, me conte, qual o problema? — Harry perguntou e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira.

— Primeiro, eu sou solteira e mulheres terem filhos fora do casamento é incomum e altamente impróprio no mundo mágico. — Bathsheda disse lentamente. — Minha família me apoiará, mas, sei que meu pai e avô ficarão muito decepcionados por desonrar o nome da nossa família, pois somos muito tradicionais em Gales. E o escândalo poderia me fazer perder o emprego, quer dizer, Hogwarts é um colégio interno cheio de adolescentes e seus pais podem não querer uma mão solteira para educar os seus filhos. — Bathsheda se levantou e caminhou angustiada. — Eu amo ser professora e não saberia o que fazer se perdesse a minha vaga aqui, em Hogwarts.

Harry estava com o cenho franzido e tentava entender tudo o que ouvia. Mesmo no mundo trouxa, mulheres terem filhos sem estarem casadas, apesar de não tão incomum, gerava falatório e recriminações. Ainda se lembrava de ouvir sua tia Petúnia e as vizinhas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, falando maldosamente de uma ou outra jovem que engravidara do namorado ou noivo e que tiveram que se casar às pressas. Em sua escola, em seu terceiro ano do primário, a secretária do diretor fora demitida e o zunzunzum na época, que sua tia repetira para o seu tio durante o jantar, era que ela engravidara mesmo sem estar noiva ou namorando. Seu tio dissera com desprezo que ela talvez nem soubesse quem era o pai da criança e a chamou de... Harry tentou lembrar a palavra usada por ele, vagabunda. Sim, era isso.

— Isso tudo é um absurdo. — Disse Harry na mesma hora. — Preconceitos e machismo, é o nome desses tipos de atitudes. Eu estive lendo sobre isso, a Sra. Serafina me emprestou um livro que fala sobre a misoginia e o patriarcado que imperam em nossa sociedade. Apesar de ser um livro trouxa, seu texto serve para o mundo mágico também e você não deve deixar que ninguém a recrimine, professora, pois não fez nada de errado. Além disse, ninguém tem nada a ver com a sua vida e ter um filho não deveria te fazer perder o emprego.

— Oh, Harry, você é um doce. — Bathsheda disse carinhosamente. — E, está certo sobre o que diz, mas, ainda me entristece saber que minha família se decepcionará comigo e minha vontade ou opinião não impedirá que eu seja demitida.

— Bem, se isso acontecer, a senhora não ficará sem emprego por muito tempo. — Harry disse convicto. — Hogwarts é que estará perdendo. — Ele pensou na escola da ilha e como Bathsheda seria um grande acréscimo como professora dos lobisomens. — Mas, e sobre o pai do bebê? Ele não o quer?

— Eu... ainda não lhe contei. — Bathsheda corou levemente. — Como lhe disse, ainda não tinha contado a ninguém e só descobri a uns 10 dias atrás. Estou com receio da sua reação, sabe, porque estivemos tão felizes durante essas semanas em que namoramos e não quero estragar tudo caso ele não queira ter um filho agora.

— Bem, acho que ele não tem muita escolha já que o bebê já está vindo. — Harry deu de ombros e ficou aliviado por ela estar namorando alguém. — E, se ele é uma pessoa legal, aposto que ficará feliz e a apoiará.

— Oh, sim, ele é o melhor. — Bathsheda sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou ao falar dele. — Hector é um homem maravilhoso e estamos apaixonados, mas, é tudo tão recente, sabe.

— Hector? — Harry arregalou os olhos. — Como em Hector Jonas? O Professor Jonas? Das aulas de carpintaria?

— Sim, ele mesmo. — Bathsheda corou levemente. — Nós éramos amigos e, bem, começamos a gostar um do outro, mas não tínhamos coragem para revelar nossos sentimentos. Então... — Ela corou ainda mais e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas curioso. — Na inauguração das novas lojas da GER, no Beco Diagonal, nós nos encontramos em sua loja, que estava maravilhosa e Hector fazendo muitas vendas. Ele estava muito feliz e orgulhoso, sabe, e... pensei em confessar os meus sentimentos, longe da escola, em um dia tão bom, mas, então, Hector me apresentou a sua amiga, JJ, e eles pareciam combinar tão bem. Ela é super bonita e magra, os dois tinham essa intimidade que vem de muitos anos de amizade e acabei desistindo de falar, apenas... fui embora. — Bathsheda olhou para o Harry e ela parecia encantada tanto quanto envergonhada. — No Ritual Alban Arthan, daquela noite, quando começamos a dançar em volta da fogueira, eu senti uma grande atração em uma direção específica e a segui, até que estava em frente ao Hector. Era algo tão forte, que me guiava e puxava... magia antiga, reconheci, e sabia que não podia ou conseguiria ignorar.

Harry arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar daquele dia e dos casais se beijando em volta da fogueira. Merlin, ainda bem que ele não os viu ou morreria de vergonha para sempre.

— Hector sentiu o mesmo e quando nos vimos, começamos a dançar, nos beijar e o calor era tão intenso, crepitava a nossa volta, como se a fogueira estivesse dentro de nós, em nossas almas. Mal conseguimos chegar ao novo hotel e nos registrar para um quarto e, então... você sabe. — Encerrou ela com um sorriso sonhador.

— Não, eu não sei. — Harry disse com o rosto corado de constrangimento e, ainda, levemente divertido.

Bathsheda pareceu cair em si sobre com quem ela falava e ficou vermelha como um pimentão ao arregalar os olhos.

— Merlin! O que estou fazendo? Não deveria estar falando sobre essas coisas com um aluno, muito menos um de 12 anos. — Ela escondeu o rosto envergonhada. — Esqueça-se de tudo isso, Harry e me desculpe. Eu sou uma professora terrível, que vergonha...

— Está tudo bem, professora. — Harry disse tentando superar o constrangimento e decidindo terminar o que começara, afinal, fora ele quem insistira em saber. — Nós somos amigos e foi eu quem lhe perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Bem... — Ele suspirou tentando encontrar uma maneira de continuar. — Então, vocês fizeram o bebê?

Bathsheda corou, mas acenou e sorriu apaixonada.

— Mais de uma vez. — Ela disse e riu quando o Harry escondeu o rosto vermelho em sua mão direita e gemeu de constrangimento. — Desculpe, não pude resistir, você fica muito fofo quando está envergonhado.

— Alguém já me disse isso. — Harry sorriu também apesar de continuar corado. — E, vocês estão namorando desde o Alban Arthan?

— Sim. E, estamos muito felizes, mas, como disse, ainda é recente e não falamos sobre filhos, na verdade, nem discutimos casamento. — Bathsheda voltou a torcer o lenço em suas mãos, mostrando sua ansiedade e temor. — Além de todos os problemas que posso ter, estou com medo de perder o Hector quando lhe contar.

— Me contar o que? — A voz do professor Jonas soou da porta entreaberta e os dois pularam assustados. — E, porque você me perderia, mo ghràidh?

Harry viu Bathsheda arregalar os olhos azuis e torcer o lenço ansiosamente.

— Hector!? — Ela exclamou tensa. — Você já está aqui!

— Sim, pensei em almoçarmos juntos antes da minha aula começar. — Jonas disse suavemente, antes de olhar para o Harry. — Bom dia, Harry. Pronto para a nossa aula? Já tem um novo protejo em mente?

— Sim, professor, tive algumas ideias. — Harry disse sorrindo. — E, já encerrei minha aula com a professora Bathsheda, assim, os deixarei conversando.

O Prof. Jonas acenou distraidamente enquanto voltava a sua atenção para Bathsheda, que fungou quando lágrimas voltaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

— Mo ghaol, o que está acontecendo? Porque está chorando? Alguém te feriu? — Jonas se aproximou e pegou suas mãos, as apertando com carinho, mas Bathsheda apenas soluçou e não conseguiu falar. — Está tudo bem, seja o que for que aconteceu, eu estou aqui com você e não tem nada no mundo que a fará me perder.

Seu tom era suave e amoroso, Harry percebeu que deveria sair e não ficar assistindo um momento tão íntimo, mas, os dois namorados pareciam tê-lo esquecido e ele queria saber se o professor ficaria feliz ao saber sobre o bebê.

— Desculpe, estou muito sensível e chorando por qualquer bobagem... — Bathsheda suspirou e tentou enxugar o rosto com o lenço, mas Jonas pegou o lenço da sua mão e carinhosamente limpou suas lágrimas.

— Diga-me, mo ghràidh... Minha querida, Sheda, conte-me o que angustia. — Disse Jonas examinando seu rosto com olhos amorosos.

— Nós fizemos um bebê! — Ela exclamou em um ímpeto e arregalou os olhos azuis esperando a sua reação.

— O que? — Jonas ficou parado de choque e confusão.

— Na noite do Alban Arthan, a deusa nos ajudou a ficarmos juntos e também a fazer um bebê, Hector! — Bathsheda disse ainda receosa. — Eu estou grávida!

— Grávida? Um bebê? — Jonas olhou na direção da sua barriga e parecia assombrado. — Nós fizemos um bebê? Nosso bebê? Mo ghràidh! — Ele a abraçou com força e tinha um grande sorriso em seu rosto. — Abençoe a deusa!

Harry decidiu que era a hora certa de desaparecer e deixou a sala, fechando a porta silenciosamente. Com um grande sorriso no rosto, ele foi para o Salão Principal almoçar e, quando viu a Leda sentada em frente a Ginny na mesa Gryffindor, foi na direção delas.

— Sozinhas hoje? — Ele perguntou ao se sentar ao lado da Ginny.

— Abla e Demelza já terminaram e subiram para fazer os seus deveres. — Ginny disse depois de engolir o pudim que mastigava. — Eu decidi ficar e esperar a Leda terminar antes de irmos para a aula do Jonas.

— Eu me atrasei porque, essa manhã, me reuni com o Prof. Flitwick. — Leda disse e, por seu rosto rosado, parecia ter chorado.

— Tudo correu bem? — Ele perguntou suavemente.

— Acho que sim. — Ela engoliu em seco e moveu sua comida com o garfo ao mesmo tempo que o prato saudável do Harry apareceu na sua frente. — Oh, Madame Pomfrey combinou com a elfa, Mimy, de me enviar comida saudável assim, mas, meu prato era menor.

— Isso porque você precisa emagrecer, eu estou tentando ganhar músculos e deixar de ser um nanico. — Disse Harry sorrindo gentilmente e Leda acenou, entendendo. — Você falou sobre o bullying?

— Sim. E, disse que você e seus amigos estão ajudando. — Leda disse e, se inclinando, acrescentou em tom mais suave. — Contei sobre o orfanato também e como é horrível lá, Flitwick prometeu me ajudar a não ter que voltar àquele lugar nunca mais.

— Se ele prometeu, acredite, o professor cumprirá. — Olhando em volta, Harry sinalizou para as duas meninas se aproximarem do centro da mesa para poder falar ainda mais baixo. — Acabei de descobrir algo, mas não podem contar para ninguém, não quero que vire fofoca e prejudique a professora Bathsheda.

— A professora de Runas? — Ginny sussurrou perto do seu ouvido esquerdo e Harry se arrepiou, engoliu em seco e acenou. — O que tem ela?

— Lembra-se que me disse que a achou perturbada ou triste, Leda? — Harry perguntou em tom suave e a menina acenou. — Bem, quando cheguei a aula hoje, ela estava chorando e a convenci a me contar o que acontecia. — As meninas arregalaram os olhos de curiosidade e preocupação. — Ela está grávida! — Harry sussurrou animado em lhes contar a novidade e as viu engasgarem de choque. — Do professor Jonas! — As duas levaram as mãos ao rosto ainda mais surpresas.

— Uau! — Ginny disse empolgada.

— Eu não sabia que eles estavam namorando ou algo assim. — Leda disse ainda surpresa.

— Parece que no ritual do Alban Arthan, a deusa os atraiu um para o outro e ainda decidiu torná-los bem férteis. — Harry disse com um grande sorriso. — Ela estava muito preocupada em lhe contar, sem saber qual seria a sua reação, mas, quando os deixei, Jonas parecia que tinha viajado para a lua e voltado, de tão feliz que estava.

— Ritual? Deusa? — Leda parecia confusa.

— Porque viajar a lua deixaria alguém feliz? — Ginny perguntou confusa também.

— É uma expressão trouxa, acho que quer dizer sair de órbita, se elevar, como se ele estivesse tão feliz quanto à altura da lua. — Disse Harry para Ginny, que acenou, ainda não completamente certa se entendera a expressão estranha. Ele, então, explicou a Leda sobre o Ritual Alban Arthan, que ocorreu na inauguração do Beco.

— Oh, eu não deixei Hogwarts no Natal. — Leda disse pensativa. — Então, o Ritual é feito em homenagem a deusa da colheita e da fertilidade?

— Sim. — Harry disse pensativo. — Sirius me disse que nos tempos antigos, nossos antepassados reuniam várias vilas para o Ritual, era uma maneira de encontrar a sua alma gêmea. No dia seguinte, tinha dezenas de casamentos e, meses depois, um monte de bebês.

— Que legal. — Leda disse suavemente. — Eu não sabia que coisas como almas gêmeas existiam...

— Sirius me disse que nós, bruxos, podemos encontrá-los mais facilmente que os trouxas, pois temos a nossa magia nos guiando. — Harry disse e olhou rapidamente para Ginny, que ouvia atentamente. — Se escutarmos a nossa magia, ela nos dirá quem é a nossa alma gêmea, pois, as magias têm que se combinarem, se gostarem até.

— Então, Babbling e Jonas são almas gêmeas? — Leda perguntou e parecia espantada. — Você acha que nossas almas gêmeas nos amam, mesmo que não sejamos muito bonitas? Quer dizer, o professor é lindo e Babbling é um pouco cheinha.

— Acho que se você ama de verdade, tem a capacidade de ver além da superfície e se você tem um bom coração, então, sim. — Harry disse sincero.

— Ei, não se preocupe tanto com isso, Leda. — Ginny disse suavemente. — Ainda somos jovens e é cedo para pensarmos em almas gêmeas. Vamos nos concentrar no mais importante. Vamos ter um bebê em Hogwarts! — Ela exclamou em um sussurro.

— Talvez, não. — Harry disse mais sério e contou sobre as preocupações de Bathsheda.

— Mas... isso é tão injusto! — Ginny disse furiosa. — Ela não pode ser demitida por isso! É preconceituoso e... e... maldoso!

— Coitada, não é para menos que andava tão angustiada. — Leda disse chateada. — Ela não está pensando em dar o bebê para a adoção, não é?

— Adoção? — Ginny perguntou confusa. — O que é isso?

— Adoção não existe no mundo mágico, Leda. — Harry disse e depois explicou para Ginny o que era. — Aqui, ter um filho é algo muito importante, é a continuação da sua família, seu nome, sua magia. O Orfanato dos Abortos existe apenas porque as famílias puristas se envergonham quando uma das suas crianças nasce sem magia.

— Os trouxas abandonam os seus bebês? — Ginny parecia chocada.

— Claro, porque você acha que eu vivo em um orfanato? — Leda disse bem baixinho.

— Pensei... que seus pais tinham falecido, como os pais do Harry. — Ela sussurrou e estendeu a mão apertando a de Leda. — Desculpe, não quis te chatear.

— Tudo bem. — Leda deu de ombros. — Eu não me lembro deles, quer dizer, tenho umas espécies de sonhos com uma mulher, mas, realmente, não sei se era a minha mãe.

— De qualquer forma, os professores se amam e, mesmo que não fosse assim, a Bathsheda não desistiria do bebê, ela me disse que já o amava. — Harry disse suavemente. — Apenas estava triste em decepcionar a família e preocupada em perder o emprego, pois ela ama ensinar.

— Bem, se é assim e, se eles se casarem, ela não pode ser demitida e teremos um bebê em Hogwarts. — Disse Ginny sorrindo.

— Mas, ela pode trazê-lo aqui? — Harry perguntou curioso. — Para viver com ela e o professor Jonas?

— Boa pergunta. — Leda disse com uma expressão pensativa. — Tem algum professor que é casado ou tem filhos em Hogwarts?

Como nenhum deles tinha uma resposta, eles apenas terminaram de comer antes de ir para aula do sorridente e animado Prof. Jonas.

— Acho que entendo o que quis dizer, Harry. — Ginny comentou divertida. — Ele parece estar flutuando, aposto que poderia voar até a lua e voltar.

— Do que estão falando? — Terry e Neville se aproximaram curiosos.

— Depois explicarei a vocês. — Harry disse. — Então, vocês terminaram os seus projetos? Vão ajudar com a ideia da Ginny?

— Claro. — Neville disse, ansioso por começar. — Posso ficar com as camas? Elas são bem difíceis e legais de fazer.

— Pode ser. — Harry disse e fez umas anotações em um bloco. — Você faz as camas de adultos e, eu faço as de solteiro. Terry?

— Gostaria da sala, estantes, prateleiras, mesas de centro. — Terry disse pensativo.

— Eu fico com a cozinha, mesas, armários. — Ginny disse animada. — Aposto que os lobisomens vão amar os móveis que faremos para suas novas casas.

— Concordo. Essa foi uma ideia brilhante, Ginny. — Disse Harry e Ginny sorriu, corando levemente pelo elogio. — Vamos fazer o quanto pudermos durante esses meses e, se o Jonas autorizar ou tivermos tempo, podemos vir trabalhar duas ou três vezes por semana, assim concluímos mais rápido cada móvel. — Harry disse. — O que quero mesmo, no futuro, é tentar levar o professor até a ilha, para ensinar carpintaria a quem se interessar, mas, enquanto isso, vamos lhes enviar alguns móveis. Um presente de boas-vindas, da equipe do Covil.

— Espero que o resto da equipe concorde em participar quando propor isso a eles hoje à noite, durante a reunião. — Terry disse, depois, todos ficaram em silêncio para ouvir as orientações do radiante professor Jonas.

O Covil se encheu e, felizmente, se ampliou magicamente para que todos se acomodassem confortavelmente, mesmo que alguns se sentassem nos tapetes fofos do chão. A magia de ampliação de espaço era uma contribuição de Flitwick, pois a cada dia, a equipe do Covil crescia.

— Oi, pessoal. — Harry falou em tom mais alto, ele era o único em pé, na frente de todos. — Como podem ver, temos um novo integrante. — Ele apontou para Cedric que acenou ainda levemente surpreso com o número grande de alunos e os muitos rostos conhecidos. — Por favor, Cedric, se puder se apresentar e dizer seus status de sangue para registro. — Harry apontou para Terry que fazia o registro da reunião no lugar da Hermione. — É uma espécie de tradição e uma maneira de mantermos o controle do que estamos fazendo e no que cada um está trabalhando.

— Ok. Eu sou Cedric Amos Diggory, tenho 15 anos e sou puro sangue. E, da Casa Hufflepuff. — Ele disse ao se levantar e receber muitos olhares e risinhos de Lavander e Parvati. Mesmo as meninas Ravenclaw e Hufflepuff não ficaram imunes ao garoto de olhos cinzentos, alto e bonito.

— Obrigado, Cedric. — Harry disse trocando um olhar divertido com a Ginny que, felizmente, não pareceu se derreter para o Hufflepuff. — Eu recrutei o Cedric, usei todos os conselhos que a Daphne nos deu e, felizmente, ele está muito interessado em nos ajudar e a comunidade lobisomem.

— Harry me pediu para tentar influenciar o meu pai e coletar informações. — Cedric disse seriamente. — Como o meu pai é Chefe do Departamento de Controle e Regulação das Criaturas Mágicas, espero poder ajudar com isso, mas, qualquer outra coisa que precisem, podem contar comigo.

Houve muitos acenos e os garotos mais próximos bateram em suas costas o felicitando e agradecendo.

— Como estão indo os outros recrutamentos? — Harry perguntou e Trevor levantou a mão na mesma hora. — Trevor?

— Como combinado, estive conversando com o Allen e, assim como o seu pai, ele está muito interessado em ajudar os lobisomens e as injustiças cometidas contra eles e os nascidos trouxas. — Trevor explicou. — Seu pai é o líder do Partido Progressista na Suprema Corte e está sempre lutando contra as leis discriminatórias, tentando apresentar projetos de leis mais justas. Infelizmente, os Progressistas são minoria entre os membros da Corte e, mesmo os Neutros, tendem a se manterem com os Conservadores.

— E, sobre as eleições do ano que vem? — Daphne perguntou curiosa. — Ele disse se os Progressistas pretendem lançar um candidato para concorrer com o Fudge?

— Conversamos muito sobre os últimos acontecimentos divulgados pelo Profeta e Allen me disse que seu pai lhe escreveu muito otimista, pois o Ministro estava se colocando fora da cadeira por conta própria. — Trevor disse. — O Sr. Finley disse que eles só precisam do candidato certo e ganharão as eleições.

— Está falando sobre Allen Finley? — Cedric perguntou surpreso. — Meu capitão do time de quadribol?

— Sim, estou tentando recrutá-lo e, em teoria, não precisamos de muito, pois ele se importa e quer ajudar. — Trevor disse. — Mas, tem algo me incomodando, Harry... — Ele olhou para o amigo e para Daphne. — Tenho feito tudo o que me aconselhou e seguido o meu instinto.

— E, o que ele lhe diz sobre Allen? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Que não é tão sincero quanto diz ou quer parecer ser. — Trevor disse e parecia envergonhado. — Olha, Allen é um cara legal, está no sétimo ano como eu, assim, no conhecemos desde o primeiro dia de aula. Nunca o vi fazer nada que me levasse a pensar que ele não é o garoto bom e gentil que sempre se mostrou ser.

— O que você acha, Cedric? — Harry perguntou pensativo. — Você o conhece melhor do que todos nós, joga no time com o Allen a dois anos e ele é seu capitão desde então. Certo?

— Sim. — Cedric acenou e parecia meio incomodado de falar sobre um amigo e companheiro de time. — Trevor o descreveu bem, ele é legal, gentil com todos, educado e fácil de fazer amizade. É um bom capitão, exige muita dedicação e trabalho duro, mas, os Hufflepuffs são assim mesmo. Allen é justo e trabalhador, eu diria.

Harry viu os Hufflepuffs acenarem, concordando com a discrição de Allen ou com a observação de pertencer a casa dos texugos.

— Ok. — Harry analisou pensativo tentando ver além da superfície das descrições. — Ok. Cedric, você disse que ele é um bom amigo, um capitão justo e exigente, isso quer dizer que é um cara legal para se ter no time, seguir como líder, sair e se divertir. Certo?

— Sim. — Cedric disse imaginando onde o Harry queria chegar.

— Ok. Mas, você lhe contaria o seu maior segredo? — Harry lhe perguntou e viu muitas expressões confusas se clarearem quando o entenderam.

— Segredo? — Cedric franziu o cenho, mas Trevor arregalou os olhos compreendendo a peça que faltava.

— Sim, imagine que você fez algo vergonhoso ou ilegal, ou sabe algo sobre alguém, um segredo polêmico ou fato importante. Você contaria a Allen Finley? — Harry perguntou e viu quando o garoto entendeu.

— Ah! — Ele exclamou e seu rosto corou de constrangimento.

— O que esse "Ah! ", que dizer, Diggory? — Daphne disse impaciente.

— Quero dizer que entendi e não, eu não contaria algo assim ao Allen. — Cedric falou firmemente.

— Porque? — Harry questionou e o viu se mover desconfortavelmente, pois não era da sua natureza falar mal de uma amigo e companheiro.

— Bem... Allen pode ser justo, como eu disse, mas, às vezes, seu senso de justiça é direcionado a si mesmo. —Cedric explicou. — Eu nunca contei isso a ninguém e espero que essa informação não deixe o Covil. — Seu rosto estava muito sério e seu tom era de comando.

Todos acenaram concordando, Fred sorriu, bateu em seu ombro e disse divertido:

— Não se preocupe, Ced, o que fazemos e dizemos no Covil, fica no Covil.

— Ok. Em meu segundo ano, quando entrei para o time, a capitã escolhida era Aniston, Lori Aniston. Ela estava no sexto ano e o Allen no quinto, assim, por uma questão de hierarquia e mais tempo no time, ela ficaria com o emblema de capitão.

— Mas? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Aniston estava namorando uma garota. — Cedric disse e, ao ver as expressões surpresas, continuou rapidamente. — O problema não era esse e sim, que ela e a outra menina, que estava em outra casa, tentavam manter a relação em segredo, para não terem que enfrentar os preconceitos ou comentários se espalhando por toda a escola.

— Não me diga que além de mães solteiras, Hogwarts também discrimina os homossexuais? — Harry disse acidamente.

— O mundo mágico está atrasado, Harry, de muitas maneiras, estamos décadas atrás da cultura trouxa. — Terry disse cansado. — Nossas leis discriminam diversos seres mágicos, incluindo bruxos nascidos trouxas. Acredita que uma sociedade assim aceitaria uma relação homossexual?

— Existem casais homossexuais em nosso mundo, mas, eles são extremamente discretos, a ponto de você não saber quem são. Esse é um segredo que não se compartilha no mundo mágico. — Explicou MacMillan muito sério.

— Imagino que Aniston descobriu isso do jeito mais difícil. O que aconteceu com ela? — Harry perguntou tentando controlar a irritação.

— Bem, Aniston e Allen eram companheiros de time há anos e acredito que eram amigos, assim, ele sabia sobre o seu namoro. Mas, para manter a relação em segredo, Aniston muitas vezes deixava a Toca fora do horário permitido, pois elas não podiam namorar quando todos estavam acordados.

— Allen sabia disso? — Trevor questionou e seu rosto estava sério.

— Eu estava entrando no time e não conhecia bem o pessoal, na verdade, no meu teste, o Allen já era o capitão e Aniston não jogava mais. A informação que o time me passou foi que alguém a dedurou e Aniston foi flagrada com a namorada pela Sprout e perdeu o emblema. — Cedric parecia além de constrangido. — Ela tentou explicar porque deixava a Toca naquele horário, a importância da discrição, mas Sprout é muito rígida e não aceitou suas desculpas. Então, Aniston saiu do time, pois não queria continuar sem ser a capitã e nunca voltou. Bem, pelo menos é isso que foi me dito...

— Mas... — Harry o motivou a continuar.

— Maldição, Harry, isso é uma merda. — Disse Cedric constrangido e Harry acenou.

— Realmente é uma grande merda, Cedric, mas todos aqui entendem sobre discrição e confiança, se alguém sair por aí falando o que não deve, não terá uma segunda oportunidade. — Ele olhou para o grupo que acenaram muito sérios. — Eu não quero saber nada sobre o Allen com a intenção de prejudicá-lo, a questão é se você acha, baseado no que sabe sobre ele, se devemos trazê-lo para o Covil e lhe contar todos os nossos segredos. — Harry expôs duramente.

— Bem, acho que não, mas, vocês devem julgar por si mesmos. — Cedric suspirou. — Depois do último jogo, no ano passado, eu voltei para os vestiários, tinha me esquecido algumas coisas e não queria correr o risco de sumirem ao deixar para o dia seguinte. Acabei me deparando com Allen e Aniston discutindo, ela disse que não falou nada antes porque queria que os seus dois últimos anos em Hogwarts corressem bem. E, que tinha receio que a mesma pessoa que a dedurou para Sprout, espalhasse a verdade sobre a sua relação com a garota pela escola. Allen se fez de desentendido, mas Aniston disse que sabia a verdade, as únicas pessoas que sabiam e ainda estavam na escola, era ele e a namorada. Os outros colegas de time tinham se formado antes do meu segundo ano. Entendem?

— Então, Allen dedurou a amiga e companheira de time, porque queria se o capitão do time? — Trevor disse e parecia meio enojado.

— Sim, Aniston disse que saiu do time porque sabia a verdade e não queria ficar recebendo ordens de um traidor. — Cedric disse chateado. — Allen acabou admitindo o que fez e se justificou, ele disse que era o certo a fazer porque Aniston estava quebrando as regras e que, como capitã, tinha que dar um bom exemplo. Ele disse que ela não era um bom exemplo, por suas atitudes, suas opções de namoro e, que a pessoa em posição de liderança, tem que ser limpo e não manchado.

— Merlin... — Harry suspirou e houve muitos resmungos mal-humorados pela sala.

— Ele é um político. — Disse Daphne friamente. — Aprendeu desde o berço com o seu pai e, é leal a si mesmo antes qualquer causa ou pessoa. Se o trouxermos aqui e contarmos nossos segredos, Finley usará o conhecimento para o seu próprio benefício assim que tiver uma oportunidade.

— Mas, e o seu sendo de justiça? Ele parece realmente se importar com os lobisomens e nascidos trouxas. — Trevor disse inconformado.

— Ele ser bom não o faz menos político, Pickford. — Disse Daphne. — Uma coisa não excluiu a outra, pelo contrário, se Allen tem boas ideias e algum senso se justiça, ele age porque se importa, mas, se houver uma maneira de vencer um adversário ou ganhar com alguma informação, sua boa intenção não o deterá.

— Ele foi criado por um político, um bom, porque Albert Finley é bem prestigiado, membro da Suprema Corte, líder do Partido Progressista. Literalmente, um sucesso e que sabe jogar o jogo político. — Corner acrescentou. — Seu filho não seria diferente e todos somos um pouco políticos aqui, a diferença é que nós não colocamos qualquer benefício próprio a frente de ajudar a causa que acreditamos ou as pessoas inocentes.

— Como podemos ter certeza disso? — Ron perguntou confuso. — Como sabemos em quem confiar? Quer dizer... eu esperaria algo assim de um Slytherin, não de um Hufflepuff.

— Slytherins são ambiciosos, mas leias aos amigos verdadeiros, Weasleys. — Tracy disse em tom cortante. — A música do chapéu diz isso, poderemos até trair um aliado ou adversário, mas, jamais trairíamos um amigo.

— Todos temos essas características dentro de nós, aos 11, 15 ou 20. — Terry disse inteligentemente. — Aos 11 somos ambiciosos em aprender magia, inteligentes em querer isso, leais com nossos sonhos e corajosos para agir sobre esse desejo. O chapéu descobre o que é mais importante, não quer dizer que você não tem um pouco de tudo dentro de si, apenas que algo se sobressai e sua vontade, ou seja, qual casa o atrai mais, também é importante. Quando crescemos, vivemos novas experiências e, provavelmente, se fossemos reclassificados, não estaríamos na mesma casa. Portanto, não podemos considerar apenas a casa quando recrutamos nossos colegas.

— Allen é um bom sujeito, como o pai, e eles parecem se importar com causas justas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos o filho, tem seu próprio senso de justiça. — Harry tinha um olhar pensativo e concentrado. — Se observarmos, Allen fez o "certo", pois, Aniston estava quebrando as regras, ela era uma líder e se esperava que desse um bom exemplo. Mas o mundo não é preto ou branco, existem tons de cinzas que devemos considerar e, assim, cada situação é uma situação.

— Ele virou o seu senso de justiça em benefício próprio. — Cedric disse entendendo. — Quer dizer, ele achava o que Aniston fazia errado, mas, se não fosse beneficiá-lo, provavelmente, não faria nada sobre isso.

— Exato. Muitas pessoas são cegas sobre seguir regras e autoridades, mas, elas não jogam. — Harry olhou para Penny que assentiu. — Allen, que já é um político desde o berço, como dito por Daphne, joga com o conhecimento. Isso quer dizer que, se ele descobrisse sobre a ilha, poderia nos apoiar, mas, se no futuro encontrasse algum benefício para si ou seu pai, ao revelar que estamos quebrando as leis do Ministério, Allen nos trairia. E, não se sentiria culpado por isso porque, somos nós que estamos manchados.

Houve muitos acenos e olhares confusos, até perdidos entre o grupo.

— Não sei o que dizer. — Susan disse suavemente. — Allen é nosso colega de casa, nosso capitão e um cara legal, gentil, gostamos dele. — Ela olhou para os colegas que assentiram. — Agora fiquei completamente perdida porque, se Allen não é de confiança, como saberemos quem é?

— Todos estão aprendendo oclumência a partir do livro do Mason? — Harry perguntou e a maioria acenou.

— Acabei de pegar o livro e começar a ler. — Megan disse suavemente.

— Eu estou na fila, leio depois da Megan. — Disse Justin ansioso.

— Cedric também estrará na fila, pessoal da Hufflepuff. — Harry disse e Justin deu um joia para o colega, que acenou. — Quando todos estiverem aprendendo oclumência, meditando, se conectando com a própria magia e a do ambiente, será mais fácil para entenderem isso. Seguir a intuição, para um bruxo, não é apenas uma força de expressão, pois nossa magia fala conosco. Ela é mais sábia que nosso pensamento consciente e nos alerta para a verdade e para os perigos, assim, vocês devem aprender a ouvi-la e ver além da superfície.

— Como uma espécie de legilimência? — MacMillan perguntou curioso.

— Não exatamente, ainda que a Hermione estava se dedicando a aprender as duas disciplinas, quem tiver interesse, fique à vontade. — Harry disse. — Quando eu sou apresentado a alguém novo, minha magia me diz se a magia dessa pessoa é confiável.

— Mas a magia de alguém pode ser má? Ou sei lá, não confiável? — Hannah perguntou confusa e Harry sorriu.

— Eu não questiono, Hannah, apenas confio em minha magia, ela é mais sábia do que eu jamais serei. — Harry disse gentilmente.

— Acho que não podemos esquecer da intenção, um feitiço, mesmo o mais simples, pode ser mortal dependendo da intenção do bruxo. — Penny disse inteligentemente. — Se você conhece alguém com pensamentos e sentimentos ruins, más intenções, isso se conecta com a sua magia, pois faz parte de quem ele é.

— Faz sentido. — Harry disse acenando. — Trevor fez isso, seus olhos, ouvidos e análise consciente falharam, pois o que vemos de Allen é apenas uma parte dele.

— Algo, uma intuição, aqui dentro, me dizia que ele não encaixava, como a porca para o parafuso errado. — Disse Trevor e, ao ver o olhar confuso dos puros sangues, sorriu e acenou com a varinha, conjurando um parafuso e duas porcas de tamanhos diferentes. — Eu cresci na oficina do meu pai, ele é mecânico de carro e eu o ajudei muitas vezes com as ferramentas e concertos. Estão vendo? Isso é um parafuso, que serve para prender algo a outra coisa, a porca vem atrás e dá o arremate, assim, o parafuso fica firme e não se solta. — Trevor mostrou rosqueando a porca do ajuste certo. — Essa é perfeita e se encaixa, mas, se eu usar a outra... — Ele tirou a primeira e usou a larga. — Ela fica frouxa e o parafuso se desprende, seja o que for que concertamos, se solta, a peça cai ou quebra e poderia provocar um acidente de carro, a morte do nosso cliente.

— Nossa! — Todos pareciam surpresos e impressionados.

— Acredito que a maneira como Trevor explicou a sua intuição é válida e um bom conselho. — Terry disse lentamente. — Ele utilizou como exemplo algo que lhe faz sentido, pois é do seu conhecimento e cada um pode fazer o mesmo. Se algo não parece certo, talvez, não esteja certo, assim, deem uma segunda olhada, uma terceira ou quarta. E, se for necessário, chame pela ajuda de outra pessoa.

— Isso é importante. — Harry disse. — Nós não somos um exército, não precisamos de números, precisamos de pessoas boas, que se importam e querem se envolver. — Ele apontou para o Cedric. — Allen, assim como o Cedric, seriam bons para a nossa equipe, mas, não sob o risco de sermos traídos. Não há porque ter pressa, um grupo pode ajudar o outro e não existe alguém mais valioso que o outro, pois, todos que tiverem um bom coração, são importantes. — Houve muitos acenos e expressões aliviadas. — Alguém evoluiu com mais algum dos nomes?

Os grupos se manifestaram explicando o que cada um tinha feito até o momento e Terry anotou, marcando a evolução de cada um.

— Ok. — Terry resumiu ao terminarem. — Tirando o Allen, temos 20 nomes e, desses, 8 se mostraram promissores. Os grupos fizeram contatos, se tornaram amigáveis, discutiram as reportagens do Profeta e eles se mostraram positivos a causa.

— Sim, mas, destes 8, 7 são filhos ou netos de membros da Suprema Corte e que estão no Partido Progressista. O outro é neta de um membro sem partido, chamado de Neutro. — Daphne disse analisando o quadro. — Esses pais e avós Progressistas não precisam de influência para apoiar as causas que defendemos, nós necessitamos dos votos dos Conservadores não puristas, assim, temos que alcançar as suas crianças.

— Vamos fazer essa diferenciação. — Harry disse com o cenho franzido. — Quem sabe quais membros da Corte é de qual Partido ou Neutro.

— Eu sei. — Corner, Susan e Daphne responderam e rapidamente esse dado foi acrescentado as informações.

— Então, temos 28 do Partido Conservador, 15 do Partido Progressista, uma vantagem esmagadora. — Harry disse pensativo. — E, 7 Neutros, sem partido.

— Sim, mas dos 28 Conservadores, a metade, 14, são puristas ou os chamados neutros na guerra, como o meu pai. Eles não apoiaram Voldemort ou a guerra, mas, no fundo, são tão puristas como os comensais da morte. — Daphne explicou e Harry acenou.

— Então, temos apenas 36 votos possíveis, pois os outros sempre votarão contra causas humanas e mais justas. — Ele disse. — É mais do que suficiente e não devemos descartar as crianças dos Progressistas, todos são importantes e não temos como saber se algum deles, um dia, poderá se envolver mais diretamente e realizar grandes coisas.

— Isso sem falar que é mais uma pessoa para passar a mensagem e defender nossas bandeiras. — Terry explicou. — Cada pessoa que atingimos, terá contato com outras, amigos, familiares, colegas, e passarão a mensagem adiante. Como uma rede ou teia de informações, ensinamentos e, talvez, um dia, quando nossa geração estiver bem velhinha, não exista uma única criança nesta escola que tema ou discrimine lobisomens, nascidos trouxas, elfos, goblins ou qualquer outro ser mágico.

Todos acenaram solenemente e Harry os percebeu mais motivados.

— Falamos sobre os progressos, agora, vamos falar sobre as dificuldades e saber se devemos eliminar mais alguém além do Allen Finley. — Harry sugeriu e cada grupo falou sobre os problemas que enfrentavam para abordar, fazer amizade ou se aproximar dos alvos. — Então, James Redford é Neutro, mas sua filha não?

— Não sei como pensa esse Redford, mas, Jacinta, que está no sexto ano da Ravenclaw, é... — Claire tentou encontrar palavra. — Esnobe. Ainda me lembro do nosso primeiro dia ou noite, depois da classificação. — Ela explicou suavemente. — Ela me olhou e disse, "bem, além de ignorante, dá para ver por suas roupas, que você também é pobre. "

— Que encantadora. — Penny disse com uma careta. — Eu posso dizer o mesmo, já que nós três e mais duas meninas, éramos as únicas a ser classificadas naquela noite, na Casa Ravenclaw. Jacinta nunca fez amizade com três de nós, apenas a outra menina, que é puro sangue, se tornou sua melhor amiga.

— Mas não sei se o problema dela é o sangue, exatamente. — Claire disse sincera. — Ou a classe social, quer dizer, nossa amiga, Camillie, é puro sangue e Penny mestiça, mas, como somos todas pobres...

— Camillie, além de pobre, tem uma mãe francesa e muitas vezes ouvi Jacinta falando mal de estrangeiros, apenas para atingi-la. — Penny disse. — De qualquer forma, tentamos ouvir suas opiniões sobre os lobisomens, inclusive, pedimos doações para os órfãos, mas...

— Camillie não lê o profeta e tinha total desconhecimento sobre o assunto dos lobisomens. Quando mostramos curiosidade em saber a posição do seu pai na Suprema Corte e se ele poderia ajudá-los, Camillie riu e disse que seu pai não tinha motivo algum para ajudar um monte de pobretões. — Claire deu de ombros. — Acho que Jacinta não os odeia por serem lobisomens, sabe, apenas... eles não existem para ela porque não têm dinheiro.

— E as doações? — Mandy perguntou, pois conhecia a garota em questão e sempre admirou suas roupas e elegância a distância.

— Ela disse que achava que doações estimulava a vagabundagem e que deveríamos dizer aos pobres para irem trabalhar, não que sejam mendigos preguiçosos. — Penny disse e as expressões eram meio chocadas e enojadas.

— Estão vendo? — Harry disse suavemente. — Não é apenas puristas e não puristas, existem todo o tipo de pessoa e por isso que devemos observar com atenção.

— Ver além da superfície. — Disse Ginny suavemente e Harry lhe enviou um sorriso.

— Isso. Bem, tiramos mais uma e passarei essa informação ao Sirius, pois acredito que Jacinta repetiu o que ouviu em casa, afinal, ela não se interessa por política. — Harry disse e Terry tirou o nome dela. — Acredito que o seu pai apoiará causas que envolvam famílias muito ricas.

— Isso quer dizer temos menos um Neutro para convencer na Suprema Corte e menos um voto. — Penny disse preocupada. — Temos que ter 25 para aprovar os projetos. Certo?

— São 25, mais 1 para os projetos e mudanças de leis. — Susan explicou. — E, para concorrer a Ministro, você tem que conseguir um terço dos votos de apoiadores. Se houver dois candidatos indicados pela Suprema Corte, acontece a eleição pública, onde um representante de cada família se apresenta a Corte e vota. Mas, voltando a questão dos projetos, conseguir 25 de 35 me parece muito difícil.

— Talvez, mas não é impossível, não se esqueçam que o Sirius e os Boots estarão trabalhando lá fora também. E, se esse Redford apoia famílias muito ricas, os Potters e Blacks ainda podem interessá-lo, portanto, perdemos apenas a filha, não o pai. — Harry disse. — Bem, 8 promissores e 11 que ainda estão em observação. Alguém tem alguma ideia? Pergunta? Ou, quer ajuda?

— Sim, poderia nos dar outro nome? — Fred pediu com olhos implorando. — McLaggen é a coisa mais chata dessa escola, até Binns não era tão insuportável.

Houve muitos risos, pois quem conhecia McLaggen concordaram e apreciaram a descrição. Depois dos risos, eles trocaram alguns alvos e, por fim, encerraram o assunto.

— Harry, queria perguntar se você sabe algo do que aconteceu com os lobisomens esta semana, a morte do auror e do Greyback. — Justin perguntou ansioso.

— Sei que o Sirius foi atacado por Greyback e, com a ajuda dos lobisomens, montou uma armadilha e o matou. — Harry disse. — Ele não quis falar sobre o seu envolvimento, pois queria que o crédito fosse todo dos lobisomens, assim, Fudge não teria porque continuar com as perseguições ou campanha para endurecer as leis.

— E, o Ministro pretende parar? — Lisa perguntou ansiosa.

— Ele terá, se não quiser se queimar ainda mais. — Susan disse. — Pelo que saiu no Profeta nos últimos dias, as críticas têm apenas aumentado, as pessoas estão indignadas com o Ministério e solidárias aos lobisomens. Aquela reportagem da Vance, sobre os anciões, foi como uma bomba.

— Eu fiquei emocionada. — Lavander disse sincera. — Eles não merecem tanto abandono e espero que logo estejam seguros na ilha.

— Quando isso acontecerá, Harry? — Dean questionou.

— A qualquer momento. — Harry respondeu. — Estamos deixando a poeira assentar depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Em breve, me reunirei com todas as matilhas e grupos, ou com os seus representantes. Quero que Dean e Lisa venham junto, aliás. — Harry os encarou. — E a missão que lhes dei?

— Tem 5 alunos na escola que são parentes de lobisomens assassinados pelo Ministério, além de nós dois. — Lisa explicou. — Um deles não se interessou, disse que seu pai não tinha contato com o seu tio e que, ele mesmo, nunca o conheceu. O garoto disse que não quer mal aos lobisomens e que não tem os mesmos preconceitos que seu pai ou o resto da família, mas ainda não quer se envolver.

— Os outros 4 estão ansiosos por ajudar, quando contamos a verdade sobre as doações, eles se prontificaram na mesma hora. Inclusive, escreveram a parentes pedindo mais doações e que eles recolham dos vizinhos também e enviem para cá. — Dean explicou e, Harry, ao ver os olhares curiosos, explicou sua ideia.

— Isso é muito legal, nos integrarmos com eles e vice e versa, somos partes de um todo. — Penny disse. — Muito inteligente, Harry, mas, organizando o recolhimento das doações urgentemente naquele dia, percebi que essa logística está errada.

— Como assim? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Trazer as doações para Hogwarts, enviadas por corujas de familiares mágicos ou trouxas, sem encolhimento ou caixas extensíveis, chamará a atenção. E, depois que estão aqui, temos que recolher, guardar e enviá-las para Londres, assim, sugiro cortar o intermédio. — Penny explicou. — Seria muito mais simples se tivéssemos os endereços dos doadores, então, eu me comunico com a chefe da Divisão Evans da GER, que enviaria um ou dois funcionários para recolher tudo em poucas horas.

— Mas porque a GER concordaria em ajudar? — Corner perguntou curioso. — E, porque você teve que agir com tanta urgência e recolher as doações?

Penny arregalou os olhos confusa sobre como explicar e Harry assumiu sem problemas.

— Quando eu soube da morte do auror, fui informado que a matilha de Elfort seria responsabilizada, assim, disse ao Sirius que os enviassem com urgência para se esconderem na ilha. — Harry explicou. — Pedi a Penny que reunisse o que tivéssemos e fizesse chegar ao Sirius, em seu escritório no prédio da GER. Sirius pediu ajuda ao Sr. Schubert, o diretor da empresa e o chefe da Penny, ele fez as doações chegarem aos lobisomens que já estavam em fuga.

— Assim que disse que precisávamos de ajuda, o Sr. Edgar concordou e disse que poderíamos contar com eles sempre que necessário. — Penny disse. — Por isso, tive essa ideia, eles podem recolher, guardar e enviar para a ilha todas a doações.

— Eu concordo. — Harry disse e houve muitos acenos. — Me parece bem inteligente, assim, Penny, providencie isso.

— Penny, você já conheceu o dono da GER? — Scheyla perguntou com um sorriso astuto.

Penny arregalou os olhos parecendo desconfortável e demorou a responder.

— Não... claro que não... — Penny tentou mentir.

— Você o conhece! — Lavander deu um gritinho e bateu palmas. — Ele é bonito?

— Oh não, me diga que é uma mulher! Eu tinha certeza que era uma mulher! — Scheyla protestou chateada.

— Mesmo se o conhecesse, o que não acontece, eu não lhes diria. — Penny se recuperou e disse indignada. — Chega desse assunto!

— Concordo. — Harry apoiou ignorando os sorrisos divertidos de Terry e Neville. — Queria falar que daqui a pouco mais de um mês, será a inauguração do Jardim da Lily e gostaria muito se vocês todos pudessem ir.

— Oh! Isso é tão lindo. — Suspirou Parvati com olhos muito melosos.

— Também farei um grande Baile no verão, junto com o meu padrinho. Espero que esses momentos de interação social com as famílias bruxas, nos ajudem a observar e compreender melhor a situação política que enfrentaremos. Afinal, toda a sociedade mágica, não purista, estará presente, além de muitas famílias trouxas, minha própria família estará lá e poderemos ver quem está escondendo suas verdadeiras cores. — Harry disse e viu o olhar de interesse de Daphne.

— Você e Black começarão a participar ativamente da alta sociedade mágica e seus eventos sociais. — Daphne constatou e sorriu, mostrando certa admiração. — Muito inteligente, isso lhes trarão muitos contatos e influência, bons negócio e poder.

— O nome Black e Potter juntos. — Corner disse. — Isso é muito poder.

— Isso pouco me importa. — Harry disse sincero.

— Harry, por favor, não precisa fingir. — MacMillan disse com um leve escárnio.

— Não preciso mesmo. — Harry disse irritado. — Mesmo se tivesse a ambição de ser diretor de Hogwarts ou Chefe Bruxo da Suprema Corte ou ICW, eu não precisaria fingir, esconder ou me envergonhar! Não há nada errado com a ambição! — Ele olhou para Daphne, Tracy e Lidya. — O chapéu quase me enviou para a Slytherin, pois viu em mim um grande desejo de crescer e me superar. Ele apenas escolheu a Ravenclaw porque, eu lhe disse que queria muito ter amigos, algo impossível de acontecer na Slytherin, obviamente. Mas, eu não tenho mais 11 anos, ou vivo em um mundo ilusório de paz, onde o assassino dos meus pais está morto. Minha maior ambição, hoje, é sobreviver a essa guerra e o maior desejo do meu coração é que... não tenhamos muitas mortes. — Harry os viu empalidecer. — Eu sei que somos jovens e estou exigindo muito de vocês, mais maturidade e coragem que muitos adultos têm, e que nós não deveríamos precisar ter em nossa idade, mas, essa é a nossa realidade. Haverá momentos de descontração, diversão e alegria, vocês devem aproveitar, mas treinem, observem, aprendam e se concentrem. — Harry os observou e suspirou. — Voldemort foi vencido a algumas semanas e, talvez, tenhamos um tempo de tranquilidade, mas, enquanto isso, podemos continuar a lutar contra ele. Ajudar os lobisomens é lutar contra ele, dizer a verdade sobre a nossa sociedade para todos os alunos e melhorar Hogwarts, é lutar contra ele. Eu não preciso de poder algum, nós precisamos de poder, de direitos, de igualdade e justiça. Por isso estamos nos infiltrando na Suprema Corte e precisamos de um novo Ministro.

— Porque você considera Fudge fraco? — Megan perguntou corajosamente.

— Isso é o menor dos seus defeitos. — Harry disse. — Há 3 semanas, ele queria o nome de qualquer aluno para jogar no Profeta, para culpar sobre os ataques, fosse ele culpado ou não. Um aluno, uma criança, talvez, com a vida destruída para sempre, apenas para ficar bem com o público. Agora, ele esteve jogando com a vida dos lobisomens, apenas para defender sua carreira, conseguir se reeleger. O que acontecerá quando Voldemort retornar?

— Merlin... — MacMillan sussurrou. — É capaz de ele se juntar a Voldemort...

— Ou negar que ele voltou...

— Culpar alguém por isso, assim, ele não fica mal para os seus eleitores...

— Sendo tão fraco, Fudge não lutará contra Voldemort e os comensais...

— Está brincando? Ele é amigo do Malfoy!

Enquanto todos especulavam, Harry se acalmou e pegou um par de olhos castanhos que o observavam preocupados.

— Não quero ser Ministro ou mandar no Ministro, mas, acho que merecemos e precisamos de um chefe de estado melhor. — Harry disse. — Nós não influenciaremos as eleições, mas, estaremos nos encontrando com os pais das crianças de quem tentamos nos aproximar e que votarão o próximo Ministro. Tudo o que peço é que observem, quem seria o melhor candidato, quem deveríamos apoiar?

— Você quer saber qual desses possíveis candidatos a concorrer com Fudge, deve receber o apoio do nome Potter e Black. — Daphne disse entendendo. — Pois, essa pessoa receberá o poder dos seus nomes e deve ser o Ministro que melhor nos conduzirá durante guerra.

— Exato. — Harry disse. — E, se alguém se interessar em saber sobre as minhas ambições profissionais, no momento, eu acho que quero ser um auror, não Ministro da Magia. — Ele acrescentou seco ao encarar MacMillan e Corner, que ficaram constrangidos.

— Tem mais uma ideia que a Ginny teve. — Terry disse, tentando acabar com o momento delicado. — Ginny?

Ginny arregalou os olhos e se levantou, se colocando ao lado do Harry e corando de constrangimento, pois não sabia que teria que falar na frente de todos.

— Bem... — Ela pigarreou e sentiu o ombro do Harry se recostar no seu, lhe oferecendo apoio e sua voz saiu. — Quando o Harry me falou sobre as doações e as reformas que serão feitas nas cabanas da ilha, tive a ideia de usarmos as aulas de Carpintaria do Prof. Jonas para mobiliar as cabanas. Se todos nós, que estivermos nas aulas de Carpintaria, construirmos vários tipos de móveis diferentes e doá-los para os lobisomens, acredito que eles poderão se mudar assim que as cabanas estiverem prontas e não precisarão se preocupar com móveis.

— Isso é uma grande ideia! — Owen, o mais apaixonado por carpintaria, exclamou.

— Sim, começamos na aula de hoje. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Cada um de nós escolheu uma peça, cama, mesa, estantes, armários, criados mudos, mesinhas de centros. Quando terminarmos, podemos encolher, encaixar e enviar para a GER, que entregará na ilha.

— Claro que é improvável mobiliarmos todas as cabanas, mas, acreditamos que se começássemos agora e produzíssemos até o fim do ano, poderíamos ter alguns móveis dos alunos de Hogwarts em cada um dos novos lares dos lobisomens. — Terry explicou e, pelos sorrisos e acenos, todos pareciam animados com o projeto.

— Isso é muito doce. — Lavander disse com um sorriso. — Vou construir umas penteadeiras infantis, assim, as crianças terão onde se maquiarem e fazerem penteados.

Rapidamente, todos começaram a opinar sobre o que queriam fazer e Terry organizou os nomes e móveis escolhidos.

— Não queremos um monte de mesa e nenhum armário, por exemplo. — Ele explicou sorridente.

— Temos que ser cuidadosos e discretos. — Harry disse tentando conter a empolgação barulhenta. — Jonas é de confiança, mas, se descobrissem o que estamos fazendo e que o professor sabia, ele poderia perder o emprego, por isso não quero envolvê-lo. No futuro, penso em convidá-lo para dar aulas na escola Stronghold, mas, primeiro, precisamos avançar no mais importante, que é colocar os lobisomens em segurança em um bom lar.

— Isso é algo importante. — Terry disse. — Temos considerado sobre como agir e o que dizer, se o que estamos fazendo for descoberto.

— Podemos assumir a culpa. — Disse Hannah corajosamente.

— Eu não me importo de fazer isso. — Ron acrescentou impetuosamente.

— Sim, mas, eles não expulsarão 30 crianças. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Eles irão querer pegar o líder e responsável, puni-lo, expulsá-lo ou algo assim. Por isso, vocês devem manter silêncio e dizer que não sabem de nada. Digam apenas que receberam uma carta da Empresa GER lhes oferecendo treinamentos ou entrevistas de empregos, pontos por atitudes humanas e caridosas, que aumentarão suas chances de conseguirem um emprego na empresa no futuro.

— O que? — Todos pareciam chocados.

— Porque culparemos essa empresa?

— Não podemos prejudicá-los, eles estão fazendo algo incrível.

— Não se preocupem. — Harry disse parando os protestos. — Sirius conhece o diretor e o dono da GER, assim, tudo foi garantido para que eles assumam a responsabilidade. Lembrem-se, eles são um grande Conglomerado, muito ricos e fortes, estão protegidos pelas leis, pedir a nossa ajuda com doações é perfeitamente legal. No entanto, se nós, os alunos, estivéssemos fazendo isso por conta própria, sem avisar os professores, diretor e vice-diretora, poderíamos ter problemas.

— Podemos dizer que não sabemos para onde vai as doações, que a carta mencionava comunidades carentes, orfanatos e abrigos trouxas. — Terry explicou. — Quando a GER for questionada, ela dirá que era um teste para selecionar as crianças puras não puristas e os mais potencialmente bons futuros funcionários entre os alunos de Hogwarts. Algo muito comum no mundo trouxa e, mais uma vez, não ilegal. Certo?

— Isso é muito inteligente. — Penny disse pensativa. — E, sobre as aulas que nos infiltramos?

— Acredito que em breve a AP poderá resolver isso e tornar as aulas extras não secretas, assim, não importará. — Terry esperançoso.

— Bem, tem uma última coisa que quero conversar com vocês antes de encerrarmos a reunião. — Harry disse hesitante e olhou para o Neville, que foi quem lhe deu a ideia e, agora, acenou, o incentivando a continuar. — Neville foi quem teve essa ideia, na verdade, ele me falou sobre isso há semanas, mas estivemos muito ocupados e não tive tempo para analisar a questão. — Harry suspirou antes de continuar. — O que falarei deve ser encarado com muita seriedade, ninguém é obrigado a participar e, prefiro que todos reflitam com cuidado antes de decidirem...

— Fale logo, Potter. — Daphne disse impaciente como sempre. Fred, que estava perto dela, deu um pulo de susto com a voz fria e lhe enviou um olhar mal-humorado. — O que? Está sonhando acordado e a culpa é minha, Weasley? — Zombou ela ironicamente.

— Bem, gostaria de perguntar se vocês têm interesse em começar a treinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas mais avançado e com afinco. — Harry perguntou suavemente e viu muitas expressões interessadas ou empolgadas. — Logo teremos, esperançosamente, um bom professor de Defesa, mas, enquanto isso e, mesmo depois, podemos formar uma espécie de clube ou equipe de treinamento. Antes que digam sim, quero avisar que não pegarei leve com ninguém, pelo contrário, esperem muitas horas duras de treinamento em seus futuros.

— Isso serve para mim também? — Trevor disse surpreso. — Eu estou no sétimo ano e, com certeza, sei mais magia do que você.

— Boa pergunta. E, podemos fazer um teste agora mesmo, assim, saberemos. — Harry disse e gesticulou para que ele se levantasse e abrissem algum espaço. Os outros se afastaram para o lado, assim, não seriam atingidos e os dois ficaram há 4 metros um do outro se encarando. — Apenas um ataque de cada lado, você lança o seu melhor, eu me defendo, lanço o meu melhor e você se defende. Ok?

— Ok. — Trevor parecia hesitante. — Você quer ir primeiro?

— Tudo bem. — Harry sacou a varinha tão rapidamente que ninguém percebeu e, silenciosamente, lançou um "Lucioler" que causou uma explosão de fagulhas cegante. Depois, se moveu rapidamente e, ao mesmo tempo, lançou um Expelliarmus, ainda em silêncio. Quando todos voltaram a enxergar, Harry estava atrás de Trevor, que ele derrubou de joelhos, com a adaga em sua garganta e sua varinha em seu poder.

— Merlin!

— O que?!

— O que aconteceu?

— Jesus! — Trevor exclamou meio chocado ao sentir a adaga tão perto do seu pescoço.

Harry se afastou e ficou a sua frente, guardou a adaga, sua varinha e lhe estendeu a sua, que Trevor olhou com surpresa, pois ainda não tinha percebido que não estava em sua mão, tamanho o choque. Ele se levantou e pegou a varinha sem dizer nada, pois não tinha palavras.

— Aqui, sua vez. — Harry se afastou e esperou.

Trevor hesitou, como se pensasse qual feitiço usar, expressão aberta até que...

— Expelliarmus! — Harry disse e sua varinha estava em sua mão.

— Mas, pensei que era a minha vez! — Trevor protestou chateado.

— Terry? O que você analisa dessa situação? — Harry perguntou em tom de treinador, Terry se adiantou muito sério.

— A melhor defesa é o ataque. Trevor, você hesitou, demorou para se decidir e atacar, assim, Harry se defendeu antes de ser atacado. — Terry terminou a explicação e recuou de volta ao grupo.

— Em um duelo, você não pode hesitar ou refletir, perder tempo para escolher um feitiço. Não pense, Trevor, aja. — Harry lhe devolveu a varinha e se posicionou. — Outra vez.

Dessa vez, Trevor ergueu a varinha em posição de duelo, mirou e gritou:

— Estupefaça! — A magia brilhante veio forte na direção do Harry, mas, não rápida demais, mostrando falta de convicção, fato que ficou claro em sua voz hesitante.

Harry teve tempo de, simplesmente, se mover para o lado e o feitiço foi absorvido pela parede.

— Melhor. Neville? — Ele disse e o garoto Gryffindor se adiantou.

— Trevor, seu feitiço foi forte, mas lento, isso mostra falta de convicção, incerteza. Nunca ataque se não tiver certeza, pois, seus feitiços serão lentos ou fracos, talvez, os dois. — Neville recuou e Harry acenou.

— Faltou falar da postura de duelo. — Harry disse suavemente. — Não os treinarei para participar de uma competição e sim, para sobreviverem, talvez, matarem para continuarem vivos. Não precisa erguer o braço em posição de duelo, mostra a sua intenção para o inimigo e isso não é nada inteligente.

Harry se moveu lateralmente, sacou a varinha do coldre e moveu a mão agilmente enviando um feitiço silencioso na direção do Trevor. Sua varinha voou outra vez para as mãos do Harry.

— Mal dá para ver você fazer nada. — Disse Susan de olhos arregalados.

— Essa é a intenção. — Harry disse. — Quantos de vocês sabem fazer um _Protego_? — Apenas Daphne, Terry, Neville, Corner, Megan e Justin levantaram a mão. — Eu ensinei todos, menos a Daphne, certo? — Eles acenaram. — Trevor, você se formará em 3 meses, como pode não saber o feitiço que te protegerá de quase todas as maldições?

— Eu sei fazer, mas, é fraco e... instável, não dura muito. — Trevor disse um pouco envergonhado.

— Ok. — Harry se aproximou dele. — Terry? Ataque.

Harry ergueu o seu Protego na frente dele e de Trevor, enquanto Terry começou a lançar feitiços de ataque.

— Estupefaça!

— Trevor! — Harry gritou bem alto e o garoto, além do resto do Covil, pulou assustado. — Trevor! Estamos sendo atacados! Trevor! Você precisa nos proteger! Trevor! Ele irá nos matar! Ele está se aproximando! — O menino o encarou espantado, mas os gritos se tornaram mais alto e desesperados.

— O que... pare... — Trevor tentou falar, mas Harry não parou.

— Ele irá pegá-la! Você precisa protegê-la! Trevor!

— Pare de gritar no meu ouvido! — Ele gritou irritado.

— Trevor! Sua família! Ele irá matar todos! Trevor! Lance o seu _Protego_! Agora! Proteja-os!

— Não diga isso, porra! — Gritou Trevor furioso e moveu sua varinha. — Protego!

— Ele irá pegá-los! Lute, Trevor! Todos serão mortos! Você precisa proteger sua família! Eles serão mortos! — Harry gritou mais alto e guardou sua varinha.

— Eu não deixarei ninguém os machucar! Pare de dizer isso! — Trevor gritou possesso.

— Ok. — Harry disse em tom normal.

— Ok? — Trevor o olhou como se ele fosse um lunático. — Você fica gritando feito um pirado e só diz, "ok"?

— Sim. Você atendeu a emergência. — Harry disse e apontou para a parede de magia a frente deles. — Se precisasse nos salvar com esse feitiço, acho que conseguiria.

— Mas... — Trevor tinha os olhos arregalados, pois o feitiço não era instável e fraco, Terry continuava a enviar alguns feitiços aleatoriamente. — Eu nunca... consegui isso antes...

— Terry. — Harry pediu suavemente e seu amigo parou os ataques, logo depois, Trevor moveu a varinha e a barreira mágica se desfez. — Magia, todas as magias, tem a ver com intenção. Você pode ser um bruxo muito poderoso, usar uma varinha perfeita, mas, se não acreditar, confiar e querer realizar o feitiço ou a maldição... — Ele apontou para o Trevor. — Qual a função do _Protego_?

— Proteger. — Trevor disse lentamente. — Quer dizer que só conseguirei realizá-lo se sentir que estou em perigo ou que preciso proteger outra pessoa?

— Hum... boa pergunta. — Harry disse. — Vamos tentar agora, que não estou gritando em seu ouvido como um pirado. Mas... — Ele olhou seu capitão nos olhos. — Lembre-se. Seu pai é um nascido trouxa, você tem família trouxa, amigos, que serão alvos e, talvez, a garota que você gosta esteja em perigo um dia. Você não precisa se proteger agora, mas precisa dominar e realizar esse feitiço com perfeição, pois um dia, ele salvará a sua vida e daqueles que você ama. Assim, queira, Trevor! Acredite! Confie em sua magia e queira o melhor e mais forte escudo! — Enquanto falava, Harry se afastou e sacou a varinha. — Não pense! Apenas...

— Aja... Protego! — Gritou Trevor e uma barreira brilhante surgiu a sua frente.

— Expelliarmus! — Harry gritou e a barreira absorveu o feitiço. — Estupefaça! — Outra vez, mas na terceira, a barreira enfraqueceu e se desfez. — Mais uma vez!

— Protego! — Trevor repetiu e Harry o martelou até que a barreira se desfez.

— Outra vez!

— Protego!

— Outra vez!

— Protego!

Quando Harry parou, Trevor respirava ofegante, estava suado e exausto, mas, o próprio Harry não parecia ter feito esforço algum.

— Muito bem. — Harry disse. — Mas ainda longe de ser o ideal para sobreviver. — Ele olhou para os outros do Covil que tinham expressões chocadas ou assombradas. — Sabe o que Malfoy poderia fazer com vocês? Os Lestrange? — O silêncio pesado e sombrio fez muitos engolirem em seco. — Voldemort é apenas a cereja do topo do bolo, mas, se não aprenderem a se defender como se estivessem em batalha, pois é isso o que viveremos, lutaremos por nossas vidas. Se não aprenderem, morrerão nas mãos dos comensais da morte, no primeiro encontro.

— Eu quero aprender... — Lisa deu um passo à frente determinada. — Minha mãe é tudo o que tenho, ela é trouxa... Eu já perdi o meu pai para essa maldita guerra, não a perderei também.

— Meus pais e irmão são trouxas. — Mandy se adiantou furiosa. — Mato qualquer desgraçado que chegar perto deles.

— Você pode nos ensinar? — Hannah perguntou timidamente.

— Queremos aprender. — Justin disse e Megan acenou convicta. Houve muitos outros acenos, mas, haviam algumas expressões ansiosas.

— Eu também. — Daphne se adiantou. — Eu sei muita magia, mas não sei lutar e preciso aprender. Preciso saber me defender do meu pai e do meu avô, Harry, eles tentarão me matar quando souberem o que estou fazendo.

— Alguém não quer fazer parte disso? — Harry perguntou suavemente. — Ninguém precisa ir além do que está pronto, ou lutar, se não quiserem.

— Posso aprender apenas a me defender? Não a matar? — Claire perguntou hesitante.

— Pode. — Harry disse acenando. — Mas, a melhor defesa...

— É o ataque... — Claire sussurrou e parecia receosa. — Não sei o que dizer.

— Então, não diga nada. — Harry disse firme e gentil. — Treinarei apenas quem estiver pronto para lutar na guerra, batalhas de vida ou morte e tudo o que vier junto.

Houve muitas hesitações e Terry se adiantou.

— Eu não quero lutar. — Ele disse suavemente. — Eu quero estudar e aprender, sou um Ravenclaw, não um guerreiro, mas... Um dia, não muito distante, eu estarei em frente a um assassino que tentará matar a mim, meus amigos e família. Eu não quero matá-lo e, se não precisar, não o farei, mas, eu não deixarei que ele me mate ou aqueles a quem amo sem lutar até não poder mais.

— Mas, para lutarmos até o último suspiro, precisamos aprender como, pois, seria cruel morrermos apenas porque nunca aprendemos como sobreviver. Também temos que encarar a realidade de que essa é a nossa guerra, não apenas dos adultos, e que, às vezes, precisaremos resolver por nós mesmos, pois os adultos falharão em nos proteger. — Neville disse. — Não poderemos nos esconder, fugir ou continuarmos inúteis em uma luta, assim como não acredito que ficarão passivos quando estivermos ameaçados.

— Ninguém precisa decidir nada agora. — Harry disse. — Apenas, Neville está certo e por isso concordei em treiná-los. Hermione está petrificada porque não conseguiu pensar em um momento de luta. Há semanas, isso não sai da minha cabeça, sabe, e é muito cruel que uma garota de 13 anos tenha que aprender a pensar rápido para sobreviver, mas, quero lhes dar a chance de não estarem vulneráveis como ela esteve naquele dia.

— Quem quiser começar, o que deve fazer? — Dean perguntou ansioso.

— Primeiro. — Harry apontou para o Terry, que pegou uma mochila, abriu e tirou 4 cópias dos livros, Vol. 1 e 2, de Mason. — _A Magia Defensiva na Prática e seu Uso Contra as Artes das Trevas._ Esse é um livro não censurado de Defesa, escrito por Mason, duvido que encontrarão algo revezem e leiam esses livros. Leiam! Não quero saber de vocês agitando as varinhas por aí, treinando as maldições, quero que leiam e aprendam tudo o que ele ensina. — Os livros foram entregues a quatro colegas. — Segundo, deem tudo na oclumência, pois ela não apenas protegerá os seus segredos, também os farão conhecer e se conectar melhor com as suas magias. Isso os tornará mais fortes e instintivos, lutar não se trata de pensar, se tratar de confiar e agir, se conhecerem a sua magia, confiarão nela. — Todos acenaram. — Terceiro. Todos, sem exceção, começaram a treinar amanhã na Caverna, às 6 da manhã.

— O que? — Suspiros e expressões de surpresa se espalharam.

— Eu corro dez quilômetros, nado mais 4, pego peso, faço ginástica e até luto quando o Joe tem tempo. — Harry disse. — Sou magro, ágil, mas pequeno... — Ele olhou em volta. — Claire, você é a mais forte entre as meninas, mais apta fisicamente, se importa de me ajudar?

— Não. — Claire se aproximou e Harry a atacou de surpresa. Pegou o seu braço direito e o torceu fazendo-a gritar, cair de joelhos pela dor e tentar alcançá-lo com o braço esquerdo. — Me solta!

Mas, Harry apenas torceu o braço até o meio das suas costas, segurou com a mão esquerda e passou o direito por seu pescoço em um mata leão perfeito.

— Se solte. — Harry disse. Claire se moveu, tentou usar o corpo, o braço livre, se levantar, ficou ofegante, mas nada fez o Harry se mover.

— Por favor... — Apesar de Harry não apertar seu pescoço, ela parecia assustada.

— Ok. — Harry se afastou e a viu se levantar ofegante e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Desculpe, não quis assustá-la ou machucá-la.

— Não, não foi isso, apenas, percebi a situação vulnerável em que estava e o que poderia acontecer... Eu sou uma nascida trouxa e ele virão atrás de mim... — Ela disse angustiada. — Eu não quero ficar vulnerável, quero aprender a me defender.

— Você já está treinando por causa do quadribol e está em forma, assim, precisamos apenas acrescentar algumas coisas ao seu treinamento. — Harry disse gentilmente. — Quando procurarem o Joe, digam que querem aprender a se defenderem fisicamente, querem ficar em forma, mas também fortes para lutarem e, que precisam de muita resistência. Trevor, você parecia um cachorro velho em 3 minutos de duelos.

— Mas os bruxos não se exercitam. — Disse Ron meio apavorado com a ideia de acordar tão cedo para treinar.

— Exato. — Terry disse sorrindo. — O bruxos confiam em sua magia e nós estaremos em grande vantagem se estivermos aptos fisicamente e eles não.

— Imagine uma batalha que dure horas, correndo de um lado para o outro ou uma perseguição, uma fuga. — Harry disse e tirando sua varinha a entregou a Terry. — Imagine, que você está sem varinha.

— Mas, você venceu a Claire porque ela é uma menina. — Disse Eddie Carmichael, o goleiro reserva do time Ravenclaw.

— Bem, você está no quarto ano e é bem mais alto que eu, se quiser, pode vir tentar. — Harry disse e Eddie se adiantou, mas, em segundos, estava na mesma posição que a Claire e não conseguia se soltar.

— Cara, você é forte. — Ele disse segurando o braço dolorido depois que Harry o soltou. — Como pode ser tão forte se é tão magricela?

— Não preciso ser musculoso para ter músculos fortes e resistentes. — Harry respondeu. — Mais alguém quer tentar?

— Eu gostaria, sem a luz cegante desta vez. — Trevor se adiantou a frente.

Harry agiu rapidamente, mudou de tática e, se agachando, atacou suas pernas compridas. Depois, enquanto Trevor se inclinava para tocar o joelho dolorido, Harry agarrou os seus cabelos e os puxou para trás com força, expondo o seu pescoço e fazendo o amigo gritar. Trevor, com os olhos entrecerrados pela dor, estendeu o braço aleatoriamente tentando acertá-lo ou empurrá-lo, mas, Harry, que planejava posicionar a adaga em sua jugular outra vez, apenas pegou sua mão e a dobrou para trás. Seu amigo gritou ainda mais alto e caiu de joelhos de tanta dor, Harry deu a volta e lhe aplicou o mata leão perfeitamente.

— Que porra! — Trevor disse furioso ao se levantar embalando o punho doloroso. — Como você faz essa merda?

— E como pode ser tão rápido? — MacMillan estava impressionado.

— Nada disso importa, pois não chegaremos a esse ponto tão cedo. — Harry disse. — Era apenas uma demonstração de porquê treinar fisicamente é importante e necessário. O que quero é que se concentrem no primeiro, segundo e terceiro pontos que mencionei.

— E, se não quisermos treinar fisicamente? — Perguntou Tracy entediada. — Porque eu prefiro ser perfeita com a minha varinha, do que me atracar com alguém.

— Se não treinarem na Caverna, não treinam magia comigo. — Harry disse firmemente e ouviu gemidos. — Acham que poderão me acompanhar? Que quando fizer simulações de lutas, duelos, vocês conseguirão se manterem e acompanharem aqueles que estão em forma? Trevor, meia hora do que fizemos agora a pouco, eu te atacando e, acrescento pedir que se esquive, além de usar o escudo. Acredita que aguentaria?

— Não e estou treinando na Caverna por causa do quadribol. — Trevor respondeu sincero e rabugento.

— Essa é a realidade. — Harry disse objetivo.

— Harry, onde está aprendendo tudo isso? Quer dizer, você fez até magia silenciosa e não pode ter aprendido isso tudo sozinho. — Questionou Corner desconfiado e Harry suspirou, era difícil simpatizar com o caro.

— Eu tenho um mestre de duelo. — Harry disse e viu expressões chocadas. — Todos podem ter se quiserem e puderem pagar, além de terem a honra de serem aceitos como aprendizes. Eu sou um Ravenclaw e valorizo o aprendizado, assim como a inteligência. Qual a disciplina que eu preciso me dedicar mais e ir além?

— Defesa. — Scheyla disse, pois sabia que seu primo seria alvo quando Voldemort voltasse.

— A quanto tempo treina? — Daphne perguntou interessada.

— Desde setembro e, se serve de consolo, ele limpa o chão comigo em muitos momentos. — Harry sorriu brincalhão.

Muitos riram e o clima se descontraiu.

— Quando começamos a treinar magia? — Owen perguntou ansioso.

— Em setembro. — Harry disse e ouviu mais exclamações de protestos. — Escutem, vocês têm que ficar em forma, ler os livros e não tem como eu conseguir mais livros para todos ler ao mesmo tempo. E, acabaram de começar a aprender oclumência, assim, esses três movimentos levarão alguns meses e...

— Será verão. — Morag disse e Harry acenou.

— Exato. Além disso, quero que todos se acostumem com a ideia do que faremos e porque faremos. — Harry disse sério e todos acenaram. — Bem, a única exceção é o Trevor, que começará a treinar comigo amanhã, já que não estará aqui em setembro.

— Mas, o Terry e o Neville já estão treinando, certo? — MacMillan perguntou. — E, a Hermione?

— Hermione não e os dois começaram a treinar depois do ataque na Caverna. — Harry explicou.

— Foi muito difícil, não saber o que fazer, para onde ir... eu estava com a minha varinha não mão e era completamente inútil. — Neville disse meio assombrado.

— Eu estava com os olhos fechados, mas, ouvi a Hermione gritando e não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la. — Terry disse chateado. — Depois disso, decidi que queria saber me defender porque, se não fosse o Harry, estaríamos todos mortos naquele dia...

— Pensei que a Charlie tivesse mantido a basilisco longe. — Disse Scheyla surpresa. — Não foi isso que a McGonagall disse?

— Ela até receberá uma ordem de Merlin terceira classe por salvarem as suas vidas. — Susan disse surpresa.

— Isso não importa. — Harry disse. — Deixe que ela receba ou recuse o prêmio e que todos acreditem nisso, a última coisa que eu preciso é o Ministro se perguntando como lutei e matei uma basilisco.

— Deixe que eles te subestimem. — Disse Mandy com um sorriso divertido.

— Isso. E, respondendo à questão do MacMillan, Neville e Terry, além da Hermione, quando acordar, são meus amigos mais próximos e estão comigo o tempo todo. Isso os torna alvos e, portanto, estão treinando com antecedência. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Então, não é muito seguro ficar perto de você, não é? — Brincou Corner e Mandy lhe deu um tapa no braço.

— Não seja estúpido! — Ela disse lhe lançando um olhar mortal. — Gosto de sermos amigos, Harry e protegerei suas costas sempre que precisar.

— Obrigado, Mandy e Corner, não te quero muito perto mesmo. — Harry disse rabugento e todos riram. — Vamos encerrar? Alguém tem mais alguma pergunta?

— Gostaria de saber o que devemos falar para os nossos pais? — Megan perguntou suavemente. — Sobre tudo isso...

— A verdade. — Harry disse e olhou para Daphne. — A versão que os mantenham seguros ou que sintam que eles estão preparados para ouvir e... vocês prontos para contar. — Seu olhar se desviou sutilmente para Ginny.

Houve muitos acenos e logo depois eles se despediram. Alguns ficaram para trás para conversar com o Harry em particular.

— Espero que não esteja chateado, capitão. — Harry disse com um sorriso tímido.

— Não. Estou envergonhado e decepcionado ao perceber que, apesar de todos esses anos de estudo, a fortuna que meu pai pagou nas mensalidades, eu deixarei Hogwarts sem saber me defender. — Trevor parecia derrotado. — Isso é muito injusto, Harry, as famílias puras devem saber como as aulas aqui são fracas e pagam tutores para os seus filhos, mas, eu sou pobre, cara. Sempre pensei que ser um Ravenclaw, dedicado aos meus estudos, era o suficiente, mas, se não fosse pela GER, não teria nem trabalho ao me formar.

— Você tem razão, isso é muito injusto, para você e todos que já deixaram Hogwarts ou se formarão este ano. — Harry disse gentilmente. — A AP está fazendo boas mudanças e elas continuarão a acontecer, sei que planejam reformular a grade curricular e, infelizmente, você não se beneficiará disso.

— Eu tenho os meus NEWTs em 3 meses, já estou estudando horas a mais para ele, além dos treinos para o jogo final de quadribol. — Trevor parecia desanimado. — Como poderei ler extra e treinar com você? Ou aumentar o meu treino na Caverna? Ainda tenho que me preparar para a entrevista na GER... Isso é uma grande bagunça.

— Não pense em tudo isso como algo ruim e sim, como uma oportunidade. — Harry disse. — E, não se preocupe com o tempo, pois continuaremos a treinar no verão.

— Oh? Está decidindo o meu verão agora, Potter? Fico imaginando quem é o capitão aqui. — Trevor provocou e eles riram. — Sério? Vamos continuar a treinar durante o verão?

— Sim e, depois que eu voltar à escola, se te interessar, você pode continuar a treinar com o meu padrinho. — Harry disse muito sério.

— Isso é demais! — Ele disse com o sorriso aumentando.

— Sim, você treinará, trabalhará e estudará medicina. — Harry disse ironicamente. — Aposto que sentirá falta da correria de Hogwarts, meu amigo. — Eles riram outra vez, antes do Harry acrescentar. — Existe outra coisa que pedirei a você no futuro.

— O que? — Trevor perguntou curioso.

— Que treine os que se formarem sem estarem prontos e os que já estão lá fora, vulneráveis a morrerem facilmente quando a guerra começar. — Harry disse lentamente e viu seus olhos se arregalarem.

— Eu? — Trevor perguntou surpreso.

— Não sozinho, mas, você será treinado agora para, um dia, treinar outros. O que acha? — Harry perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Claro. Pode contar comigo. — Ele disse muito determinado. Em seguida, eles se despediram.

Depois, Lisa e Dean se aproximaram para falarem sobre a reunião com os lobisomens.

— Eu quero levá-los conosco e confio em suas impressões, mas, gostaria de conhecê-los primeiro, ter minha própria opinião sobre eles. — Harry disse. — Os lobisomens estão confiando em mim e não posso arriscar essa confiança, muito menos a segurança deles.

— Como fazemos isso? — Dean perguntou ansioso.

— Um chá amanhã, na cozinha. — Harry disse pensativo. — Quero ver como eles tratam e reagem aos elfos, além disso, comendo é a melhor maneira para se conhecer e conversar com as pessoas.

— Onde fica a cozinha? — Lisa perguntou. — Podemos entrar lá?

Harry riu divertido e lhe deu um tapinha no braço.

— Lisa, amanhã, na hora do chá, vou lhe mostrar o meu lugar favorito em Hogwarts. E, vamos dividir para não atrair atenção, dois vêm com você e dois com o Dean, pedirei que o Terry e Neville acompanhe cada trio para a entrada da cozinha. Combinado? — Eles concordaram e partiram.

— Ei. — Owen e Zane se aproximaram. — Como está a sua irmã?

— Bem. Ela já está em casa... na nova casa, em Hallanon. — Owen parecia muito feliz. — Eu ia falar antes, mas, você andou meio sumido nesta semana...

— Foi uma semana corrida. — Harry disse dando de ombros. — Seus pais se mudaram?

— Sim, no último domingo e me escreveram dizendo que amaram a fazenda e o chalé que viveremos é novo e tudo. — Owen olhou para o Zane. — Nós seremos vizinhos do Zane e seu avô, poderemos ajudar na fazendo nos verões e a Scheyla também estará por perto. E, o mais importante, minha irmã não terá mais problemas de saúde, na verdade, ela está em tratamento na Clínica Relive e eles acreditam que seus problemas respiratórios podem ser totalmente curados um dia.

— Isso é incrível! Nós nos veremos durante os verões também porque visitarei muito a fazenda. E, sobre os empregos para os seus pais? O que ficou acertado? — Harry perguntou curioso, pois não tinha sido informado de nada pelo Sr. Falc ou Sirius. O que não era surpreendente dado o sequestro do Adam.

— Bem, na verdade, eu também não sei. — Owen disse. — Parece que eles conversaram sobre algumas possibilidades, mas nada oficial.

— Tenho certeza que tudo dará certo, o mais importante é que sua irmã está bem agora. — Harry disse positivo e eles se despediram. — Penny? Você parece zangada.

— Você tem que combinar algumas coisas comigo antes, eu quase pisei na bola ao falar sobre a urgência de reunir as doações para os lobisomens. — Penny disse um pouco chateada. — E, que história é essa de culpar a GER? Se o Ministério tentar culpar a empresa sobre qualquer influência negativa sobre os alunos, isso lhe trará problemas. Eles poderiam forçá-lo a se revelar, já pensou nisso?

— Sim. E, se for necessário, me revelarei, afinal, isso terá que acontecer um dia, além disso, é melhor do que os alunos serem prejudicados. E, você tem razão, deveria ter combinado com você o que falaríamos antes da reunião, apenas, achei que estaria chateada comigo ainda e não quis incomodá-la. — Harry disse sincero.

— Você nunca me incomoda. — Penny disse timidamente. — Eu estava mal-humorada e você não é o culpado de nada. Estamos bem?

— Sempre. — Harry disse lhe dando um grande sorriso.

— Estou preocupada com o treinamento... — Sua expressão era cautelosa. — Você acha que está certo treiná-los para lutar?

— Não, não é o certo. Voldemort não deveria existir e os adultos deveriam lidar com isso, mas, essa não é a nossa vida, Penny. — Harry tinha uma expressão triste. — Se, ao fim da guerra, qualquer de vocês não tiver sobrevivido, me sentirei culpado para sempre, mas, ao menos, vocês terão uma chance. E, isso é importante, ter uma chance de lutar e sobreviver.

— Você está certo e não deve se sentir culpado, Harry, pois nada disso é sua culpa. Os preconceitos de sangue, que duram séculos, Voldemort existir, a incompetência do Ministério e dos nossos líderes mágicos, todas essas coisas e muito mais, não são sua reponsabilidade. — Harry acenou, sabendo que ela estava certa e Penny hesitou antes de continuar. — Eu pensei sobre o que você disse, sobre o Percy...

— Eu sinto muito se fui insensível. — Harry disse sincero.

— Harry, você disse a verdade e é isso que eu espero que um amigo verdadeiro. — Penny disse. — Alguém que não se importa comigo, tentaria contemporizar a realidade e não quero esse tipo de amizade conivente. Percy, como você disse, é fanático por regras e respeito a autoridades, por isso nunca o trouxe aqui ou lhe contei sobre nossos segredos.

— E, como isso fica? — Harry disse confuso. — Você não fez nada errado, mas está mentindo e escondendo coisas dele, Penny, assim, ele tem razão em estar desconfiado. Percy pode mudar e se tornar confiável?

— Talvez. — Penny parecia desanimada. — Mas, já vi isso antes, uma garota conhece um cara e tenta mudá-lo, acredita que o amor supera tudo ou que com ela será diferente. Se fossem meus segredos, eu poderia arriscar, mas, não farei isso com assuntos tão importantes. E, sobre o que farei? Bem, na verdade, eu já fiz, pois terminei com ele ontem.

— Lamento. — Disse Harry surpreso. — Você gostava dele e isso não é justo.

— Eu gostava, mas... somos muito diferentes e essa história de que opostos se atraem é interessante até o capítulo 2, depois fica muito cansativo. — Penny disse ironicamente. — Mudando de assunto, posso ir com você na reunião com os lobisomens?

— Claro. — Harry disse ainda preocupado que ela estivesse apenas disfarçando a tristeza pelo fim do namoro. — Porque?

— Quero explicar sobre o comitê dos alunos que estão doando e ajudando na reconstrução da ilha. Acredito que se eu falar oficialmente sobre o assunto, eles acreditarão que você não está lhe dando nada, que não é caridade e sim, um projeto de apoio dos alunos de Hogwarts. — Penny disse e Harry acenou.

— Boa ideia. — Harry disse e olhou para o Covil vazio. — Sobrou só nós dois, vamos subir?

— Ok. — Ela sorriu suavemente e eles trancaram a porta antes de descerem a escada e saírem para o corredor. — Estou ansiosa pelas férias de Páscoa e a inauguração do Jardim da Lily. Isabela me disse que o mistério com o paisagismo é obra sua e eu não deveria ficar surpresa, porque sei que você adora ser misterioso...

— Penny? — Percy surgiu do canto do corredor quando eles se aproximaram da escada curva que levava a Torre.

— Percy? O que faz aqui? — Penny se mostrou surpresa ao vê-lo, assim como ele, ao ver o Harry.

— Eu... vim conversar com você e sua amiga, Camillie, disse que não estava na Torre, mas, como hoje você não está em patrulha, pensei... — Percy balbuciou, ficou vermelho até as orelhas e abaixou os olhos envergonhado.

— Pensou o que? Que eu estava por aí com algum garoto? Talvez, Trevor? E, que ia me esperar e me pegar em flagrante!? — Penny começou suavemente, mas no fim estava indignada.

— Eu... eu... não, apenas... — Percy gaguejou perdido, desviou o olhar para o Harry, como se buscasse uma maneira de se safar e encontrou. — Não, claro que não. Eu estava apenas preocupado com você, Penny, porque já passou do toque de recolher e você não está de patrulha hoje à noite. Fiquei com receio de que algo tivesse..., mas, estou vendo que você apenas pegou um infrator. Onde o encontrou? Está trazendo-o para o Prof. Flitwick lhe dar detenção?

— É... o que? — Penny ficou desconcertada e olhou para o Harry.

— Já passou do toque de recolher, imagino que é por isso que deixou a Torre, estava atrás do Potter. — Percy disse mais seguro. — Você deve saber que não tem privilégios em Hogwarts, Sr. Potter...

— Percy, você entendeu errado. — Muito irritada, Penny interrompeu o seu sermão. — E, não sei se acredito em sua explicação de estar preocupado comigo, mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Sobre o seu motivo para vir me procurar, eu não quero mais conversar, terminamos e isso não tem volta.

— Não! Você terminou, não eu! — Percy falou mais alto e, depois, respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. — Olha, me desculpe, eu estive conversando com o Wood e ele me disse que garotas não gostam de namorados desconfiados e ciumentos. Por isso eu vim, para lhe pedir desculpas pelas minhas desconfianças e acusações. Olha, se me der uma nova chance, eu prometo que não agirei daquela maneira de novo.

Harry viu Penny suspirar e entendeu que a conversa seria muito longa, assim, decidiu deixá-los a sós.

— Vou subir, Penny, nos falamos amanhã...

— Espere. — Percy interrompeu confuso e indignado. — Você não o levará para o Prof. Flitwick? Para que seja punido por ser pego fora da Torre depois do toque de recolher?

— Eu já lhe disse que entendeu errado a situação, Percy. — Penny disse exasperada. — Harry e eu estávamos juntos, perdemos a noção do tempo e mal passou meia hora do toque de recolher. E, o Harry estava com uma monitora, assim, não tem falta nenhuma que precise de punição.

— Ok. E, onde vocês estavam? — Percy perguntou se empertigando como um sabugo e franzindo o cenho.

— Eu respondo essa. — Harry disse ironicamente. — Não é da sua conta, Weasley. E, o Wood não lhe disse isso, mas, eu posso lhe informar que garotas também não gostam de ex-namorados perseguidores.

Percy se engasgou, tão embasbacado estava com o seu atrevimento, que não conseguiu encontrar palavras para responder.

— Não seja malcriado, Harry. — Penny lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. — Nós estávamos na cozinha, Percy, tomando um chocolate quente e conversando, por isso perdemos a noção das horas.

— Oh... — Percy acenou e lançou um último olhar irritado para o Harry, antes de começar a lecionar a ex-namorada. — Entendo, ainda que me preocupe com isso, Penny, pois você tem agido muito diferente de si mesma ultimamente. Naquele dia, desapareceu, fazendo algo desconhecido e chegou a deixar a escola sem autorização. Hoje, perde o toque de recolher e leva um segundo ano a cometer uma infração séria. Você tem um grande futuro, Penny, mas, se continuar assim, perderá suas chances de ser a monitora chefe no ano que vem e isso pode impactar suas possibilidades profissionais no Ministério depois de Hogwarts.

— Merlin, que idiota... — Harry resmungou exasperado.

— Como ousa?! — Percy o encarou indignado. — Potter, sugiro que se controle, pois está falando com um monitor e não hesitarei em tirar pontos da sua casa se continuar a ser ofensivo.

— Weasley... — Harry deu um passo à frente e mostrou toda a sua aversão ao irmão da Ginny, que a machucou tanto nos meses anteriores. — Você não merece um segundo da minha atenção ou do interesse de uma garota legal como a Penny, mas, vou lhe dizer duas coisas. Apenas o ouvi por 3 minutos e entendi porque não foi escolhido para a Ravenclaw, apesar de estudioso, está bem longe de ser inteligente. A segunda coisa é, pegue esse seu livro de regras e enfie no seu rabo. — Harry sorriu ao vê-lo se avermelhar de raiva e constrangimento. — Desculpe, Penny, não consegui deixar de ser malcriado com esse aí. Boa noite.

Harry subiu rapidamente para o seu quarto tentando controlar a irritação com aquele sem noção. Nunca o perdoaria pelo que fez com a Ginny, a negligenciou e aterrorizou com ameaças, ao em vez de apoiá-la e incentivá-la enquanto enfrentava o maldito diário. Alguns podem dizer que Percy não sabia sobre o diário, mas, ele sabia que a irmã de 11 anos estava vivenciando muita tensão em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. O imbecil, ao em vez de ajudá-la a enfrentar o desafio, tentou minar sua confiança e apavorá-la com ameaças. Isso era motivo mais do que suficiente para olhar com mais cuidado para o garoto e tratá-lo com muito pouco respeito. E, Penny poderia ficar zangada o quanto quisesse com ele, pois Harry não se arrependia! Até que o garoto idiota se desculpasse e tratasse melhor a sua Guinevere, Harry lhe daria o tratamento merecido!

Resoluto e sem perceber os pensamentos possessivos, Harry se preparou para dormir, meditou e depois sonhou com caldeirões borbulhando, aroma floral e laços sedosos de fogo o acariciando.

Enquanto Harry subia as escadas, Penny se perguntava porque o Percy parecia desagradá-lo tanto. Outro mistério, percebeu.

— Esse garoto... ele... eu deveria denunciá-lo para o seu Chefe. O Prof. Flitwick precisa saber que tipo vulgar o Potter está se tornando. — Percy disse empertigado como uma espiga e vermelho de constrangimento.

— Bem, eu conheço o Harry e ele não age assim sem motivos, então, fico imaginando o que você fez para irritá-lo. — Penny disse pensativa.

— Está dizendo que é minha culpa! — Percy exclamou indignado.

— Sim. — Penny disse e deu de ombros. — Isso não importa, vamos falar sobre o que o trouxe aqui, Percy. Entendo que queira conversar, mas, eu não mudarei de ideia, nosso namoro não tem volta e gostaria que não insistisse, quem sabe como tempo, possamos ser amigos.

— É por causa do Trevor? — Percy não resistiu a desconfiança.

— Merlin, você parece um cachorro que não larga do osso. — Penny disse exasperada. — Não me defenderei outra vez, já disse tudo o que havia para dizer sobre isso.

— Olha, se você me disser o que devo fazer, eu posso mudar, Penny. — Percy disse ansioso.

— Percy, esse é o problema em ficarmos juntos. — Penny estava exausta. — Você não percebe? Nos últimos meses tudo o que fizemos foi discutir, eu tentando convencê-lo a ser mais flexível e aberto a mudanças. Você tentando me tornar mais como você! Um tentando mudar e moldar o outro ao seu ideal de namorado e, quer saber, não é assim que uma relação deve ser!

— Mas... — Percy parecia confuso.

— Olha, você não precisa concordar comigo, mas precisa respeitar a minha decisão e, para mim, esse assunto está encerrado. Espero que um dia, você entenda o que estou tentando lhe dizer. — Penny disse suavemente.

— Você está dizendo que não gosta de mim como eu sou. — Percy disse magoado. — Mas, não me dá uma chance de melhorar e isso é muito injusto.

— Você também não gosta de mim com eu sou, ou não me criticaria a cada 5 segundos. — Penny disse direta. — E, se você quer ser uma pessoa melhor, faça por si mesmo, eu não serei o seu esteio ou pior, a sua terapeuta.

Penny se virou e foi embora, pois não havia mais nada a dizer.

— O que é uma terapeuta? — Perguntou Percy apalermado para o corredor vazio.

No dia seguinte, apesar de domingo, foi um dia muito agitado para o Harry. Ele treinou de manhã com Trevor, Neville, Terry e Ginny, exigindo o máximo possível física, mágica e intelectualmente.

— Não importa ler as magias nos livros, saber fazê-las com a sua varinha, se não puder agir sob pressão. E, agir com inteligência. — Harry disse ao fim dos exercícios, enquanto observava os quatro amigos suados e ofegantes. — Se você tiver tempo para pensar e planejar suas ações, bem, ótimo, mas sabemos que isso é algo improvável durante uma guerra. Bem, é isso por hoje, nos encontremos na quarta-feira, às 8 horas, antes da aula de Astronomia. Trevor, espero que possa vir.

— Claro. — Seu capitão acenou e depois se aproximou do Harry. — Eu não sabia que essa arena de treinamento de duelos existia aqui, na nossa Torre. Diga-me, é o Flitwick que está lhe treinando?

— Sim. Você sabe que ele é um campeão e mestre em duelos. — Harry confirmou enquanto pegava a sua mochila. — Eu tenho um treino com ele amanhã à noite, nós alternamos para não atrair a atenção de ninguém. E, sempre que temos uma oportunidade e estamos em dia com nossos estudos, os rapazes, Ginny e eu, fazemos nossas aulas extras de Defesa.

— Porque você chama de aulas de Defesa e seu tempo com Flitwick de aulas de duelos? — Trevor perguntou curioso.

— Porque eu não sou um mestre em duelos, Trevor e seria uma blasfêmia chamar assim, mas, aulas extras de Defesa cabe, pois temos aulas extras das outras disciplinas também. Hermione comanda Transfiguração, Neville Herbologia, Terry, História e, assim, todos nós nos ajudamos. — Harry explicou lentamente. — Acho que podemos chamar de aulas extras avançadas de Defesa, pois, quando algum dos meus outros amigos e colegas pedem ajuda com algo ensinado em classe, é apenas uma orientação, aqui, eu posso ensinar coisas mais avançadas, que li ou aprendi com o Flitwick.

— Você ensinará todas essas coisas aos outros? — Trevor voltou a perguntar.

— Não sei, pretendo me sentar durante o verão e montar uma programação de aulas extras. — Harry olhou pensativo para o tatame. — Teremos que começar com o básico, caso não tenhamos um bom professor no ano que vem e ir avançando. Talvez tenhamos sorte e o nosso novo professor seja incrível, assim, posso me preocupar apenas com cenários de pressão em duelos mágicos e físicos. Mais alguma pergunta?

— Sim. Eu entendi porque está treinando o Neville e o Terry, além de mim, mas, porque a menina ruiva está aqui? — Trevor perguntou olhando com curiosidade para a menina do primeiro ano minúscula que bebia água e conversava com Neville e Terry sobre o treino.

Harry o encarou desconcertado e, depois, olhou para a Ginny tentando pensar em uma resposta, pois não podia explicar a verdade.

— Bem... Ginny e eu somos muito amigos... — Harry disse e se irritou por não ter sido mais convincente ao ver a expressão incrédula do Trevor, afinal, ele e Ginny mal se falavam até há algumas semanas. — Cara, você é muito curioso, sabia?

Mal-humorado, Harry se afastou na direção da porta, saiu da área de duelo e subiu para tomar um banho antes do almoço.

— O que aconteceu com o Harry? Ele estava bem? — Ginny se aproximou preocupada com a saída abrupta do amigo.

Trevor olhou surpreso para a porta e para a garota ruiva minúscula, depois para a porta mais uma vez e sua expressão se tornou pensativa ao se lembrar do rosto corado do Harry.

— Ah! Sim, tudo bem com ele. — Trevor disse com um sorriso gentil. — Ele disse apenas que queria tomar um banho e eu farei o mesmo, porque estou fedendo. Até quarta-feira, pessoal!

Naquela tarde, Harry estava na cozinha com a Mimy fazendo rolls de canela. O doce americano tinha se tornado um dos seus favoritos e os elfos também o apreciavam, além de gostarem muito que o Harry trouxesse novas receitas para eles cozinharem para os alunos.

— Eu acho esse doce um pouco mais complicado, Mimy, pois a massa deve ficar firme, mas não seca, tem que ser macia e suculenta. — Harry disse enquanto enrolava a massa com o recheio de canela e açúcar antes de cortar com a faca.

— O segredo, Harry, senhor, é como amassar a massa. — Mimy disse ao seu lado preparando a sua própria fornada. — Mimy sabe que não se faz macarrão como se faz rollzy de canela.

— Tem razão, preciso me lembrar de explicar isso para o Hagrid. — Harry disse entregando a assadeira para o elfo, Gill, colocar no forno. Esse era o acordo, os elfos o deixavam cozinhar e assar, desde que ele ficasse longe do forno e não fizesse qualquer limpeza, claro. — Combinamos de que eu lhe daria outra aula na terça-feira à tarde, ele quer aprender a fazer os rolls e os brownies.

— Ai, ai, ai. — Mimy disse enquanto os outros elfos arregalavam os olhos desconfortáveis. — Mimy terá que separar um grande espaço da cozinha apenas para o senhor Hagrid e o senhor, senhor Harry. Senhor Hagrid é muito grande, senhor Harry, Mimy não quer que o senhor Hagrid derrube ou quebre nada na cozinha. Ou atrapalhe os elfos a cozinharem o jantar.

— Ah, eu não tinha percebido que atrapalhávamos, Mimy. — Harry disse pensativo. — A cabana do Hagrid tem uma cozinha minúscula, ele apenas faz chá e assa alguns biscoitos, mas, talvez possamos pedir ao Flitwick para fazer algumas mudanças mágicas e aumentar a cabana.

— Oh, não, Mestre Harry, Mimy e os elfos gostamos de ter o Mestre Harry aqui. — Mimy disse aflita. — Mimy não quis dizer para o Mestre não vir mais.

— Eu ainda virei cozinhar sozinho ou com meus amigos, Mimy, apenas, quando for ensinar alguma receita nova ao Hagrid, poderemos cozinhar em sua cabana, assim não atrapalhamos o trabalho de vocês. — Harry disse com um sorriso doce. — E, lembre-se que eu pedi para não me chamar de mestre, apenas senhor Harry, está bom.

— Ok, senhor Harry. Mimy esquece as vezes. — Mimy disse saltitando com as suas assadeiras até o forno. — E, é bom o senhor Hagrid cozinhar em sua cabana, Mimy e os elfos, estamos gratos.

Harry acenou e levantou a cabeça quando a porta da cozinha se abriu e Neville entrou com Dean e mais dois garotos. Mimy se apressou em trazer xicaras de chá, biscoitos e os rolls de canela já assados, o cheiro delicioso fizeram os meninos arregalarem os olhos de surpresa e interesse.

— Olá! Eu fiz alguns biscoitos e rolls de canela para o nosso chá. — Disse Harry sorrindo. — Temos apenas que esperar os outros... — Mas a porta voltou a se abrir e Terry entrou com Lisa e mais um garoto e uma garota. — Não temos que esperar mais.

O grupo se sentou na mesa ainda olhando em volta espantado com a enorme cozinha e a grande quantidade de elfos. Harry os observou com atenção, mas não viu nenhum deles olhar com desprezo para os elfos ou Mimy, que rodou em volta deles entusiasmada com tanto trabalho e alunos para servir. Era ainda mais especial porque ela estava ajudando o senhor Harry.

— Bem, porque não nos apresentamos? — Harry sugeriu tentando quebrar o silêncio tímido. — Eu sou Harry Potter, estou no segundo ano, na casa Ravenclaw e perdi meu pais na última guerra de sangue. Apesar de não ter nenhum parente lobisomem assassinado, conheço alguns lobisomens que têm um grande coração e estou aqui porque quero muito ajudá-los.

Terry e Neville falaram de si e seus familiares perdidos, depois, foi a vez da Lisa.

— Meu nome é Lisa Turpin, segundo ano, Ravenclaw. Meu pai se chamava Lenny Turpin e ele fugiu do acampamento onde o Ministério mantinha os lobisomens prisioneiros. O Ministério dizia que os acampamentos eram para o bem dos lobisomens e proteção da população mágica, mas era mentira. O lugar era um campo de concentração, onde havia fome, frio, miséria, doenças e, se algum lobisomem não voltasse ao sair para trabalhar, eram considerados fugitivos. — Lisa estava lívida e seu olhos tristes. — Eles não podiam acumular coisas, apenas podiam entrar com comida e a roupa do corpo, se tentassem comprar o objeto mais simples, os guardas confiscavam e puniam o lobisomem infrator. Voldemort, em 1974, invadiu os acampamentos e os libertou, oferecendo vantagens e poder, se o ajudassem a vencer a guerra. Meu pai não se interessou, decidindo fugir e se esconder no mundo trouxa, onde conheceu a minha mãe, eles se casaram e eu nasci, mas... — Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas. — O relatório diz que o auror o encontrou depois de uma transformação, saindo de uma floresta, machucado e sujo, o identificou como um lobisomem e o matou sem fazer uma única pergunta. Seu corpo foi enterrado na floresta, em local desconhecido, como um animal e, eu nunca poderei conhecer ou enterrar o meu pai. Por isso estou aqui, para ajudar aqueles que ainda vivem e precisam do nosso apoio contra o Ministério e suas leis cruéis.

A emoção de Lisa atingiu a todos, inclusive os elfos que tinham parado de trabalhar e ouviam de olhos arregalados.

— Eu sou Dean Thomas, segundo ano, Gryffindor. Meu pai era Joshua Wright... — Dean pareceu hesitar. — Ele também fugiu do acampamento e terminou no mundo trouxa, mas, ele era puro sangue e não sabia nada sobre esse novo mundo. Minha mãe me disse que ele sempre se mostrava confuso sobre as coisas mais simples e nunca falava de uma família ou seu passado, muito menos sobre magia. A relação deles foi breve, eles não chegaram a se casar ou noivar, mas, quando mamãe contou a ele que estava grávida, meu pai decidiu que precisava tentar encontrar a sua família, seus pais e, talvez, fazer as pazes. — Dean olhou para as mãos. — Ele nunca voltou e minha mãe se casou anos depois, eu uso o nome do meu padrasto, mas, pretendo acrescentar o Wright. Apenas, espero conseguir descobrir mais sobre a minha família bruxa, se possível e quem sabe... — Ele pareceu constrangido. — Meu pai foi morto por um auror perto da cidade de Kendal, na Região dos Lagos e... o relatório não diz quase nada, apenas... que ele foi identificado, na verdade, reconhecido pelo auror e morto. Não há informações do que fizeram com o corpo... — Dean parecia perdido. — Sempre pensei que ele foi embora porque não se importava o suficiente, mas, na verdade, nos tiraram um do outro, da oportunidade do que poderíamos ter vivido. — Dean limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto. — Espero evitar que isso aconteça com outras crianças e, ajudar os lobisomens, me parece uma maneira de honrar o meu pai.

— Sou Eric Reeth, sexto ano, Gryffindor. — O garoto alto e magricela disse com voz tímida. — Minha história é parecida com a deles, mas quem sumiu foi o meu irmão... — Seus olhos azuis mostravam a sua tristeza quando ele pegou uma foto e mostrou um adolescente de 16 ou 17 anos que poderia ser seu gêmeo, pois tinha os mesmos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros cacheados. — Ele terminou Hogwarts e tentava conseguir um trabalho, mas, sendo nascido trouxa e, com a guerra, era mais seguro voltar para o mundo trouxa. Meus pais o apoiaram, mas... Elliot era teimoso e queria ajudar a vencer vol... Voldemort. — Eric disse o nome com determinação apesar de gaguejar um pouco. — Ele foi mordido quando ajudava na proteção de alguns perseguidos pelos comensais e enviado para o St. Mungus. Na época, os acampamentos não existiam mais, mas, o seu registro no Ministério fez Elliot perceber que nunca poderia ter uma vida aqui, pois agora tinha dois motivos para ser discriminado. Lembro-me do seu desespero, dos meus pais chorando quando o encontraram em seu quarto quando ele tentou se matar... — Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, que ele limpou constrangido. — Ele sobreviveu e começou a tomar antidepressivos, meus pais o vigiavam como falcões e Elliot pareceu melhorar, eu me lembro de vê-lo sorrir algumas vezes quando brincava comigo. Então, em uma noite de lua cheia, ele foi para uma floresta como sempre, para a transformação e... nunca voltou. — Agora Eric estava com raiva. — Meus pais não podiam explicar o seu desaparecimento para os policiais trouxas, o porquê de Elliot estar na floresta e com o seu histórico de suicida, eles deram pouca atenção. Disseram que era possível que ele tivesse se jogado de alguma ponte e seu corpo levado pelo rio, que era impossível ser encontrado. Não havia como dois trouxas chegarem ao Ministério e procurar os aurores, mas, eles escreveram algumas cartas implorando por ajuda, mas, elas nunca foram respondidas. Quando descobrimos que eu também era um bruxo, eles não queriam me deixar vir, mas, McGonagall garantiu que a guerra tinha acabado e que eu estaria seguro. — Ele sorriu ironicamente. — Agora eu sei a verdade, sobre o meu futuro brilhante no mundo mágico e sobre o destino do meu irmão. Ele foi morto e enterrado por um auror, no relatório havia uma localização aproximada e conseguimos encontrar o seu corpo e enterrá-lo no cemitério da nossa cidade. Tudo pago pelo Ministério, assim como a indenização, uma boa ajuda para os meus estudos e a velhice dos meus pais, mas que não devolve o que perdemos. Elliot... estava tentando superar sua dor, que foi causada pela discriminação do mundo que ele amava e, o mundo que o destruiu... — Eric abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo, limpando mais lágrimas. — Ele era o melhor irmão e quero fazer isso por ele, por mim, por meus filhos, preciso ajudar no que puder.

— Sou Janeth Carson, sétimo ano, Hufflepuff. — Disse a única garota depois de um silêncio respeitoso a triste história de Elliot Reeth. — Meu pai era um bruxo nascido trouxa, assim como a minha mãe e nossa vida era difícil, pois eles não tinham bons empregos. Papai trabalhava em segundos empregos que surgissem, bicos ou temporários, apenas para complementar os salários dos dois. Ao contrário de vocês, eu conheci e me lembro do meu pai. — Janeth sorriu triste. — Ele era um cara muito bom, sabe, engraçado e otimista, mesmo quando a minha mãe se mostrava pessimista com tantas despesas e tão pouco dinheiro, ele não desanimava. Uma noite, depois de sair de um trabalho temporário, acabou sendo atacado por comensais da morte. Entre eles, estava Greyback, que decidiu não matar o meu pai e sim... vocês sabem... — O rosto de pele morena clara de Janeth ficou branco e sua angústia era visível. — Papai sobreviveu aos ferimentos e voltou para casa depois de semanas no St. Mungus, mas, ele estava diferente. Além das cicatrizes em seu corpo, seus olhos eram tristes, não havia mais sorrisos, risos, brincadeiras e otimismo, apenas... silêncio e aversão. Eu... ouvi ele dizendo a minha mãe, que era melhor para nós se ele não estivesse por perto, que estaríamos mais seguros, que ele seria um peso, uma boca a mais para alimentar. Além disso, o Ministério queria tomar a casa, pois lobisomens não podem ter propriedades, assim, papai passou a casa para o nome da minha mãe e partiu. — Janeth apertou as mãos e seu olhos castanhos brilharam de dor. — Eu me lembro... quando ele veio se despedir, disse que me amava, pediu que eu não o esquecesse e que viria visitar sempre que fosse possível. Mas... ele nunca voltou e pensei... tantas coisas, que meu pai não me amava, que não se importava, que tinha esquecido de mim e... também pensei que ele poderia ter sido morto por comensais, afinal a guerra ainda não tinha acabado quando tudo isso aconteceu. — Ela olhou para Harry e seus olhos pareciam pedras castanhas cheias de fúria fria. — Nunca pensei que a polícia, que deveria nos proteger, diferenciar os inocentes... Eles tiraram o meu pai de mim, não a mordida, pois sei que ele voltaria, apenas... — Sua voz se embargou. — Papi nunca teve a chance. — Lisa apertou o seu ombro em apoio. — Seu nome era John Carson, ele era um Hufflepuff como eu e foi assassinado por um auror, enterrado em local desconhecido. Quero ajudar os lobisomens para que não sejam mais vítimas da crueldade do Ministério e, talvez, onde estiver, papai perceba que nunca o esqueci.

Mimy trouxe mais chá para todos, seu rostinho estava triste e lágrimas escorriam sem parar dos seus olhos, que ela enxugava no avental. Os outros elfos trabalhavam lentamente e em silêncio respeitoso, os mais próximos ouviam e sussurravam para os mais distantes, assim, todos ouviam as histórias.

— Meu nome é Dempsey Murray, quarto ano, Ravenclaw. — Disse o garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. — Eu sou de uma família puro sangue que não é purista, mas que discrimina os lobisomens como quase todo o mundo mágico faz. Eu não sabia disso..., quer dizer, meu tio, Edward Murray, morreu há muitos anos, quando ele era criança ou adolescente, foi o pouco que me disseram e essa era a história oficial. O assunto em minha casa, em Aberdeen, na Escócia, era proibido e sempre pensei que era pela dor e tristeza da perda dos meus avós e do meu pai. — Dempsey parecia envergonhado. — Quando a notícia veio à tona, sobre os assassinatos cometidos pelos aurores, não me apresentei, porque não tinha nada a ver comigo, mas, então, quando os nomes dos lobisomens mortos foram publicados no Ministério, descobri que meu tio estava entre eles. Quando cheguei em casa no verão, eu questionei meus pais e soube a verdade... meu tio Edward foi mordido aos 14 anos... minha idade... — Sua voz se perdeu na dor e traição terrível. — Eles o expulsaram de casa, com nada, sua varinha foi quebrada, ele não tinha dinheiro, apenas as roupas que vestia. Nunca mais o viram ou se preocuparam em saber se ele estava bem, seguro, vivo... Merlin, como pais podem fazer isso? Jogam o filho fora, porque estão com vergonha ou porque é a tradição, deixam de amá-lo apenas porque ele tem uma condição que não o torna mal ou um monstro. São apenas algumas horas por mês onde eles se transformam e, então, eles são humanos outra vez. — Dempsey parecia perdido, inconformado. — Eles também se surpreenderam ao saberem que meu tio estava morto ou as circunstâncias da sua morte. Seu corpo foi enterrado e, exigi do meu pai que o recuperasse e o colocasse na cripta da família, assim como, doasse a indenização para uma causa nobre. Papai é um membro da Suprema Corte e era muito jovem quando tudo aconteceu, ele não tinha controle sobre a situação e me disse lamentar não ter tentado... — Dempsey acenou com a mão. — Meu tio foi morto quase imediatamente depois da fuga dos acampamentos, assim, 17 anos atrás e sua família nunca soube... Perguntei ao meu pai se esse é o meu destino, se eu for mordido, também serei expulso, rejeitado e esquecido? — Ele apertou as mãos com raiva. — Papai ficou chocado com a ideia e acho que percebeu a crueldade dessas leis. Fiz ele prometer que lutaria contra elas, que faria o certo, por tio Edward e quero fazer a minha parte porque, se um dia, meu filho for mordido, quero que ele viva em um mundo diferente do que vivemos agora.

Harry acenou percebendo que o pai de Dempsey, Ernest Murray, do Partido Conservador, poderia ser um voto certo para a luta deles. Depois olhou para o garoto mais jovem que tinha uma expressão bem neutra, mas, Harry podia ver o esforço que fazia para não demonstrar emoção.

— Sou Julius Yaxley, terceiro ano, Slytherin. — Disse ele com voz firme. — Meu pai é um auror e também foi um comensal da morte durante a guerra. Ele gosta de beber, o meu pai e, quando fica bêbado, fala sobre o passado e como estava bem perto de ser marcado pelo Lord das Trevas, se tornar um comensal do círculo interno, um dos seus seguidores mais confiáveis. Então... — Julius apontou para o Harry quase ironicamente, mas Harry podia ver a tristeza por trás da fachada. — Quando bebe e fala do passado, meu pai conta sobre como o seu grande amigo, Lucius Malfoy, era quem lhe dava ordens e como ele conseguira um encontro pessoal com o Lord das Trevas. Nesse encontro, meu pai pretendia lhe prestar as suas homenagens e ser marcado. Meu pai é muito triste por isso nunca ter acontecido, acreditem, mas, além disso, ele fala sobre como matou muitos lobisomens durante a guerra... — Exclamações dos outros o interromperam, mas Julius respirou fundo e continuou. — Os relatórios dos aurores não tem o nome do auror, pois quando a ordem para matar os lobisomens foi dada, ficou decidido que os responsáveis seriam Bagnold e os Chefes do Departamento Auror e do Departamento das Leis. Assim, os relatórios, com poucas informações, também protegem os assassinos, mas, meu pai adora falar sobre isso quando está bêbado. — Harry percebeu o olhar de raiva dos outros e observou como Julius mantinha o olhar em sua direção, apesar de não fazer contato visual. — Ele matou a minha mãe também... — Sua expressão neutra derreteu um pouco. — Eu sabia disso a muito tempo, ele se gabou e esfregou na minha cara que tinha matado ela e como fez isso...

— Merlin... — Janeth sussurrou parecendo enjoada.

— Mas, pensei que tinha feito isso por capricho ou porque ela o desagradou de alguma maneira, mas, então, eu vi o nome dela no jornal e soube a verdade. Eu o questionei e minha avó, entre os dois, consegui entender o que aconteceu. Minha mãe, pouco depois que eu nasci, estava na nossa casa de campo, pois meu pai gostava de dar festas barulhentas em nossa casa em Londres, com bebidas e mulheres. Um bebê chorão e uma mulher convalescendo não o interessavam, assim, ele a enviou para lá e, uma noite, um lobisomem entrou na casa. Minha mãe lutou e o impediu de me matar, mas, foi mordida e ficou muito machucada... — Julius tentava falar rápido e diretamente, sem emoção, mas o brilho em seus olhos o denunciava, assim como sua palidez. — Ela pediu ajuda e foi enviada para o St. Mungus, sobreviveu e, quando acordou, soube qual seria o seu destino. Minha mãe fugiu e se escondeu antes que meu pai pudesse matá-la, apenas... ela decidiu voltar, pediu ajuda a minha avó, implorou para que ela me levasse ao jardim, assim, minha mãe me roubaria e desapareceríamos. — Julius apertou os punhos com raiva. — Minha avó a traiu e meu pai a capturou antes que pudesse me segurar, a levou para o porão da nossa casa e a torturou, antes de matá-la... — Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo canto do seu olho e ele a limpou discretamente. — Não a há corpo, porque meu pai a desmembrou e a alimentou aos cachorros...

— Jesus... — Lisa estava encolhida de desespero.

— Não estou aqui por um futuro brilhante e sim pelo passado terrivelmente cruel que me tirou a única pessoa que me amou. — Julius disse friamente. — Não quero justiça, quero vingança, não me importo de morrer, desde que destrua o meu pai e qualquer um que a tirou de mim. Quero participar de qualquer coisa que impeça que algo assim aconteça outra vez com qualquer mãe.

O silêncio foi duro para todos, pois era claro que ninguém estava preparado para as tragédias que era a história de cada um. Harry respirou fundo tentando encontrar as palavras, que eram nada diante de tudo o que foi dito.

— Sabe, é curioso como tudo o que contaram sobre os seus amados perdidos, me fazem pensar em meus pais. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu estou vivo porque eles morreram, meus pais deram suas vidas por mim, foram heróis, meus heróis. E, Lenny, Joshua, Elliot, John, Edward e... como era o nome da sua mãe, Julius?

— Diana. — Julius sussurrou com tristeza.

— Diana. Todos eles foram heróis também, por tentarem viver uma vida de bem, proteger suas famílias de tudo e todos. — Harry disse e olhou para Julius. — Minha mãe morreu em frente ao meu berço, me protegendo com o seu corpo. Seu amor era o maior amor do mundo e foi tirado de mim, Diana o amava mais do que tudo também e tentou salvá-lo, ela é sua heroína, Julius. E, seu nome deveria ser tão conhecido quanto o de Lily Potter, todos eles, deveriam ter seus nomes conhecidos, lembrados e cabe a nós fazer isso acontecer. Eles não serão mais sombras, fantasmas, esquecidos, pois são importantes e amados. Isso importa... — Harry os viu se emocionarem. — O nosso amor por eles importa.

O rosto de Julius derreteu e ele parecia muito jovem quando se inclinou na mesa e chorou silenciosamente.

— Foi minha culpa, se ela não tivesse voltado... — Ele soluçou dolorosamente.

— Não. O amor dela por você era mais importante que tudo, inclusive, que sua própria vida. — Harry disse triste por sua dor. — Respeite seu amor, sua decisão em tentar te salvar e culpe o monstro que a tirou de você, Julius. Você quer vingança, tudo bem por mim, vamos vingar a Diana, vingaremos todos eles e, quando terminarmos, o mundo mágico dos puristas não existirá mais.

Todos acenaram determinados, mas nada disseram por causa da emoção. Mimy serviu chá quente a todos antes de abraçar o Julius, que ainda chorava silenciosamente e pareceu chocado pelo carinho da elfa.

— Sabe, eu descobri que comer coisas gostosas é uma ótima maneira de conhecer pessoas, conversar e sentir coisas boas. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Provem os rolls de canela, é um doce americano que a avó do Terry me ensinou a fazer.

Os garotos acenaram e, hesitantes, morderam o doce cheiroso que ainda estava quente. Seus olhos se arregalaram e gemidos de prazer foram ouvidos pela cozinha. Os elfos, mais tranquilos, voltaram a trabalhar normalmente, com barulho e conversas.

— Hum... tão bom como o da vovó. Com isso é possível? — Terry resmungou contrariado e Harry riu divertido.

— Você cozinhou isso? — Janeth perguntou chocada. — Eu mal sei fritar um ovo.

— Sim, eu assei, esse é o termo correto. — Harry disse depois de engolir a sua mordida. — E, sim, eu fiz esses. Mimy fez alguns também, mas os servirá amanhã no café da manhã para os alunos, no Grande Salão.

— Isso é um doce americano mágico? — Perguntou Julius encantado.

— Não, Julius, é um doce trouxa. — Terry disse lentamente. — Minha avó é trouxa e americana.

— Eu não sabia que trouxas sabiam fazer algo tão bom. — Julius disse distraidamente ao pegar um segundo roll. — Meu pai e minha avó dizem que eles são como animais e que vivem em cavernas.

Isso fez os nascidos trouxas arregalarem os olhos em choque e Eric se engasgar quando tentou mastigar e rir ao mesmo tempo. Em meio aos risos, Dean bateu nas costas do garoto e o ajudou com um copo de água.

— Julius, um dia, você conhecerá como vivem os trouxas. — Disse Dean exasperado. — Eu o levarei pessoalmente e você poderá ver com seus próprios olhos as maravilhas que eles podem criar, mesmo sem magia.

— Como se pode criar maravilhas sem magia? — Julius perguntou confuso.

— Com o cérebro. — Harry respondeu ao abrir o pote de biscoito, o cheiro de chocolate e manteiga se espalhou por todo o lado. — Essa é uma receita que estive testando, eu misturei os biscoitos de chocolate com os amanteigados, espero que gostem.

Todos provaram e gemeram de prazer, misturado com espanto.

— Harry, você se superou! — Neville exclamou deliciado.

— Aprovado, então? — Ele perguntou e todos apenas acenaram, pois estavam com a boca cheia. — Bem, acredito que falamos muito sobre o passado e, enquanto muito importante, não deve ser o nosso foco. Nossas perdas devem nos motivar a ir em frente, lutar e viver, tenho certeza que nossos pais, tios e irmão, querem que tenhamos a vida incrível que eles não puderam ter. — Harry percebeu que todos o ouviam com atenção. — Se vocês me perguntarem porque quero fazer tudo isso, lhes direi que não vivo apenas por mim. Tento realizar muito mais, para compensar a perda que o mundo teve com as mortes dos meus pais e tento honrar os seus sacrifícios sendo muito feliz. Podemos nos amargurar e odiar ou podemos amar, ter amigos, família, realizar um trabalho que toca nossos corações e mente, além de lutar por um mundo mágico melhor.

— Não será fácil. — Terry disse. — O puros sangues não sabem dos nossos planos, mas, em breve, perceberão e lutarão contra nossas ações. Os lobisomens são o nosso foco no momento e chamamos vocês porque sentíamos que tinham o direito de participar, além de terem a motivação.

— O lobisomens não são um povo distinto do nosso. — Neville disse suavemente. — Eles são bruxos, humanos, capazes de aprender, trabalhar e amar como nós. Queremos fazer parte do seu mundo e, um dia, trazê-los para ser parte do nosso.

— Um mundo sem segregações, preconceitos e discriminações, assim, não será mais, eles e nós, seremos todos uma comunidade mágica com seres mágicos diversos. — Harry disse. — Não sou tolo em acreditar que o preconceito purista desaparecerá, mas, se mudarmos as leis e transformamos em crime os atos de discriminação, estaremos avançando em direção a uma sociedade mais justa e inclusiva para todos.

— Eu quero fazer parte disso. — Janeth disse e sorriu levemente. — Parece uma revolução.

— Rebelião silenciosa, é como chamamos, pois, usamos os nossos cérebros, planejamos com inteligência, somos criativos e agimos sem que ninguém descubra nada. — Harry disse com um sorriso malicioso. — Por isso, espero não apenas que mantenham o sigilo, mas que controlem os seus temperamentos e vontade de contar vantagem. — Ele olhou para o Julius. — Sei que terá muita vontade de jogar na cara do seu pai que o está enganando, ajudando pessoas que ele odeia e se vingando, mas, deve agir com inteligência, Julius. Não pode colocar a si mesmo ou a vida dos lobisomens em risco, apenas pela satisfação, pelo contrário. Minha sugestão, é que você aja como um bom Slytherin até poder deixar a sua casa vivo e, então, lidaremos com o seu pai.

— Como faremos isso? — Julius perguntou ansioso.

— Azkaban me parece uma opção, mas... — Harry sorriu com certa crueldade. — Eu conheço algumas aranhas gigantes que adoram carne fresca.

Julius arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu estendendo a mão em cumprimento.

— Combinado. — Harry sorriu de volta e apertou a sua mão.

— Vocês são cruéis. — Disse Lisa assombrada.

— Esse cara provavelmente matou alguns dos nossos também, assim, me parece bem justo. — Disse Janeth, Eric e Dempsey acenaram, Dean parecia confuso.

— Acalmem-se, não somos assassinos e não nos tornaremos uma gangue de marginais. — Harry disse suavemente. — Yaxley tem sua serventia, é amigo de Malfoy e um auror corrupto, aposto que Julius ainda ouvirá muita coisa interessante quando ele beber. Mas, sua situação pode ser perigosa, por isso, começaremos a pensar em um plano de contingência, onde resgatamos o Julius e prendemos o Yaxley. Se os aurores forem competentes e o prenderem, bom, mas, no caso deles fazerem o que sabem fazer tão bem, merda, Yaxley virá atrás de Julius e, quando isso acontecer...

— Nós estaremos em nosso direito de acabar com ele. — Disse Dean compreendendo. — O que acontece se ele terminar em Azkaban?

— Meu padrinho disse que apenas Voldemort e os Lestrange merecem aquele lugar, ninguém mais. — Harry disse com dureza. — Providenciaremos para que os Dementadores cuidem dele com carinho, por muitos e muitos anos.

Todos acenaram em concordância e Julius parecia mais relaxado, como se compreendesse que estava entre amigos e poderia ser ele mesmo.

— Seja o que for que faremos, não posso deixar que minha casa descubra ou estou morto. — Julius disse sincero. — A casa Slytherin não aceita que você até mesmo olhe com simpatia para nascidos trouxas ou lobisomens. E, não sei como planeja me tirar da casa do meu pai antes dos 17 anos, mas, se descobrir um jeito, estou dentro.

— Vamos pensar com calma, mas, acredito que, se o seu pai fosse preso por corrupção, não poderia ter a tutela do seu filho menor. Certo? — Harry disse e os colegas acenaram. — O pai do Terry é advogado e pediremos que ele olhe com atenção para isso. E, ninguém deve saber o que faremos, nem mesmo os professores ou o diretor, na verdade, os elfos também não saberão. — Harry olhou para os pequenos que ouviam a conversa com atenção sincera, pois eram sempre carinhosos e preocupados com Harry e os amigos. — Mimy, você tem como fazer uma magia onde o que dissermos pode ser ouvido apenas por nós, na mesa, ninguém mais na cozinha?

Mimy acenou e estalou os dedos, uma espécie de bolha invisível os cercou e, quando a Mimy falou, eles também não a ouviram.

— Legal. — Harry gesticulou com um ok e obrigado, Mimy deu um grande sorriso e se afastou. — Agora vamos aos planos... — Demorou quase uma hora para contar sobre a ilha, as reformas, os empregos, a aproximação aos membros da Suprema Corte, seus filhos e netos em Hogwarts, para poderem avançar com projetos de leis anti discriminação. — Claro, que o foco inicial são os lobisomens, mas a médio e longo prazo, queremos atingir todos os discriminados e oprimidos, como os nascidos trouxas, elfos domésticos, goblins, elfos, centauros e, assim por diante.

— Não queremos discriminar os puros sangues e sim, trazer a igualdade social. — Terry encerrou e pegou mais um biscoito. — Então?

— É tudo incrivelmente brilhante! — Janeth disse com os olhos brilhando e grande sorriso. — Claro que o ideal seria se pudéssemos já viver juntos como uma só comunidade, mas, isso seria impossível, assim, a ilha é a solução perfeita. Talvez, sejam necessárias uma ou duas gerações para nos integrarmos, mas, esse movimento tem que começar para ser alcançado.

— Eu estou feliz de fazer parte de algo assim e concordo que proteger os lobisomens é o mais importante agora. — Disse Eric ansioso.

— E, lhes dar um meio de subsistência, uma possibilidade de ter uma vida digna. — Disse Dempsey ao pensar na maneira como o seu tio foi abandonado. — Prometo insistir com o meu pai para que apoie as leis anti discriminação que vocês pretendem apresentar.

— A ilha também diminui as chances de haver mais contaminação e assassinatos das famílias puras. — Julius disse. — Ainda que os abortos não têm a mesma sorte, infelizmente.

— O que Sirius Black disse é verdade? — Janeth perguntou pálida. — Eles matam as crianças?

— Os puristas mais extremos matam sim. — Julius disse com uma careta. — Se eu fosse um aborto, não teria vivido muito, acreditem.

— Eu ouvi algumas histórias também e gostaria de poder dizer que minha família jamais faria algo assim, mas... — Dempsey deu de ombros envergonhado. — Depois do que descobri, acredito que pelo menos no Orfanato do Abortos, eu terminaria, com certeza.

— Creio que a situações dos abortos é algo que teremos que abordar em breve e qualquer ideia é bem-vinda. — Harry disse. — Então, estão dispostos a ir ao encontro com os lobisomens?

— Sim! — Todos disseram com entusiasmo. — Quando será?

— Em breve. — Harry disse. — Precisamos apenas deixar que tudo se acalme depois da confusão da semana passada. — Ele ficou mais sério e seus olhos verdes brilharam afiados. — Eu não lhes pedi para assinar contratos de sigilo ou fazer juramentos de lealdade, pois sinto que todos estão sendo verdadeiros. No entanto, eu não lhes disse onde fica a ilha, onde vamos encontrar os lobisomens, quem são as pessoas que estão envolvidas em Hogwarts ou fora daqui. — Harry olhou para cada um deles. — Se decidirem não participar, tudo bem, mas, se mudarem para o outro lado ou cometerem algum erro perigoso que coloque a vida deles em risco, acabou, não terão outra oportunidade. E, se quiserem saber mais, terão que assinar contratos mágicos de confidencialidade, pois não colocarei em risco a vida dos lobisomens, por ninguém.

Todos acenaram muito sérios e determinados.

— O pessoal do Covil também terá que assinar? — Lisa perguntou curiosa. — Porque me ocorreu que você também não nos contou nada além do que falou aqui.

— Sim, Lisa, todos assinarão. — Harry disse e se inclinou para trás. — Também quero elaborar uma maneira de não termos traidores, mas, ainda não tive tempo para pensar ou pesquisar sobre isso.

— Hermione faz falta. — Terry disse com olhos castanhos tristonhos.

— Logo a teremos de volta. — Neville disse suavemente e bateu em seu ombro tentando consolá-lo.

Segunda-feira à noite, depois do jantar e do seu treino com Flitwick, Harry estava na banheira relaxando os seus músculos tensos e contusões doloridas. Meistr fora particularmente brutal hoje, pois queria treinar até onde a sua força física recém adquirida poderia ser uma vantagem. Harry nunca se sentiu melhor fisicamente, não existia mais a falta de energia, seu corpo não o limitava mais e, até sua mente parecia mais clara e ágil. Ele não tinha certeza, mas, acreditava que estava um pouco mais alto e isso era algo para se comemorar em sua opinião.

Seu corpo também estava mudando e, apesar de ter lido sobre isso no livro sobre o desenvolvimento da puberdade, Harry ainda achava meio estranho os pelos crescendo em seu púbis. Mais incomodo era o seu testículo ficando maior, o que exigia um pouco de adaptabilidade em suas roupas. Suponha que seja inevitável, crescer, e bom, claro, muito bom, mas estranho também. Harry suspirou fechando os olhos e pensando que essa banheira foi a melhor coisa que ele já pensou. Neville estava com inveja dele e Harry não podia culpá-lo...

O barulho de vibração atraiu a sua atenção e Harry pegou o espelho de comunicação, que estava ao lado, e o acionou.

— Sirius! — Harry disse sorrindo. — Como foi? Algum avanço?

— Mais do que algum, na verdade. — Sirius disse com um sorriso arrogante. — Coloquei o nosso plano em prática, Narcisa respondeu como eu esperava e ainda consegui um presente para você.

— Um presente? — Harry se mostrou confuso. — Espera! Como ela reagiu a sua proposta?

— Eu te contarei em detalhes depois, antes, tem alguém aqui que está louco para te cumprimentar. — Sirius disse e moveu o espelho até focalizar em um elfo bem conhecido, de olhos verdes e enorme sorriso.

— Dobby! — Harry se sentou na banheira surpreso.

— Harry Potter, senhor! Dobby é o elfo do padrinho de Harry Potter! — O elfo saltitou e parecia que explodiria de alegria. — Dobby é muito feliz, Harry Potter! Dobby não é mais o elfo do Mestre Lucius!

Harry arregalou os olhos de assombro, essa era a ideia, mas ele nunca pensou que Sirius conseguiria isso no primeiro encontro.

— Eu não acredito! Como!? Sirius! — O rosto de Sirius tornou a aparecer com seu sorriso arrogante.

— Gostou do seu presente? Eu lhe disse que não teria dificuldade nessa missão. — Sirius disse. — O que está fazendo... Merlin me ajude! Você está pelado! Ei! Eu não preciso ver isso! Tire o espelho de perto do seu... Harry Potter!

— Espere! Estou deixando a banheira e me vestirei rapidamente! — Harry se apressou em se enxugar, correu pelado para o quarto e se vestiu com roupas quentes e limpas. — Pronto. Dobby? — O rosto do elfo, que estava com as duas mãozinhas sobre os olhos, apareceu no espelho.

— Dobby pode olhar? — Ele perguntou hesitante e vermelho de vergonha.

— Sim! Estou vestindo! — Harry disse ignorando o constrangimento do elfo. — Dobby! Será que você poder vir me buscar?

— Não, Harry Potter, senhor. — Dobby parecia angustiado por não o atender. — Dobby pode aparatar até Hogwarts, mas não pode estar levando alunos com ele.

— E, se eu deixar Hogwarts? — Harry perguntou se apressando em pegar um casaco, o mapa e se cobrir com a capa de invisibilidade.

— Então, Dobby pode trazer o Harry Potter! — Dobby exclamou animado.

— Ok, vou desligar e, assim que sair, chamo outra vez. — Harry se apressou em deixar a Torre, correr silenciosamente pelos corredores e escadas até a passagem secreta que o levaria ao depósito da Dedos de Mel. Ele não se preocupou em entrar no porão, apenas se aproximou o máximo possível do alçapão e pegou o espelho, direcionando a luz da sua varinha para poder ver. — Sirius Black. — O rosto de seu padrinho surgiu e ele questionou na mesma hora:

— Onde está?

— Na Dedos de Mel. Dobby, estou na passagem secreta, embaixo do porão da loja de doces de Hogsmeade, você consegue me sentir? Pode vir me buscar? — Harry disse bem baixinho.

— Sim... — Um estalo alto. — Harry Potter, senhor. — Dobby disse parado à sua frente com um sorriso imenso.

— Vamos lá. — Harry segurou a sua mão e, um segundo depois, eles estavam no quarto do Sirius na Abadia. — Hum, um pouco mais lento e apertado que a aparatação com um bruxo. — Harry disse meio tonto.

— Eu não mereço um abraço? — Sirius disse e Harry sorriu animado ao abraçá-lo com força.

— Eu não acredito que você conseguiu de primeira! Pensei que poderia demorar um tempo até conseguir libertá-lo! — Harry disse alegre e se afastou para olhar para o elfo. — Eu te disse que o tiraria daquela casa, não disse?

— Harry Potter disse. — Dobby parecia brilhar de tanta felicidade. — Dobby acreditou, mas Dobby não esperava... Harry Potter pediu ao mestre Black que comprasse Dobby de Mestra Narcisa?

— Sim, mas, pensei que o nosso plano teria que avançar um pouco mais, pelo menos até que os problemas financeiros dos Malfoys se tornem mais... urgentes. — Harry disse olhando questionador para o padrinho.

— Eu conheço a Cissy muito bem, éramos amigos quando crianças. — Sirius indicou o sofá para Harry e Dobby, que se sentou fungando de emoção, depois se sentou na poltrona que havia na pequena saleta do quarto. — Ela é uma Slytherin clássica, na verdadeira concepção das características da casa, além de incrível oclumente. Mas, eu conheço sua personalidade e quais botões apertar, quais reações observar e, mais importante, sei que não devo mentir ou tentar iludi-la. Eu sou um Gryffindor e Narcisa espera movimentos e ações diretas, não tolas, entenda, ela sabe que sou inteligente, mas, também conhece a minha impaciência Gryffindor ou minha pouca incapacidade para jogos de ilusão.

— Conte-me. — Harry perguntou empolgado e ouviu os detalhes da reunião, arregalando os olhos para cada movimento. — Bom, muito bom! Você me disse que saberia como colocar o plano em prática e estava certo! O que você acha que ela fará?

— Não tenho certeza. — Sirius disse mais sério. — Apesar do meu desejo de que Narcisa parta com o Draco, acredito que ela escolherá entre as duas outras opções. Ser nossa espiã ou apostar em Voldemort e que ele vencerá a guerra, além de aceitar a expulsão da família Black.

— Bem, espero que ela escolha ser nossa espiã ou fuja também, pois tiraríamos os Malfoys da jogada e Voldemort perderia um importante aliado. — Harry disse pensativo e ignorou estremecimento de Dobby. — Caso ela decida se colocar contra nós e apoiar Voldemort, será uma pena para ela e Draco. Quanto a Lucius, a única forma dele não acabar morto ou em Azkaban, é se fugir do país, porque nunca perdoarei o que ele fez com... ela.

— Dobby queria perguntar como está a Senhorita...

— Dobby! — Harry o interrompeu urgentemente. — A identidade da Senhorita é segredo! Mesmo para o Sirius.

— Oh! — Dobby arregalou os olhos e acenou. — Mas, Dobby ia chamar a senhorita de Senhorita Bonita. Dobby pode dizer assim na frente do Mestre Black?

— Sim, Dobby, você pode chamá-la assim. — Harry sorriu divertido, depois, seu sorriso aumentou e se tornou carinhoso quando acrescentou. — E, a Senhorita Bonita está bem, está mais alegre e sorridente, acho que ficaria contente com a sua visita. Agora que você está livre, podemos organizar um almoço... — Seus olhos se arregalaram. — Vou preparar uma paella na cozinha, como o tio Rodrigo me ensinou, e convidarei todo o Covil para participar do almoço e conhecer você, Dobby!

Dobby arregalou os olhos de animação, depois ficou confuso.

— Dobby está livre agora? Mas... Dobby não está livre, Dobby é o elfo do Mestre Black, padrinho de Harry Potter. — Dobby disse olhando com respeito para Sirius e adoração para o Harry.

— Ah, cuidaremos disso agora mesmo, Dobby. Aqui. — Sirius pegou o casaco que usara na sua visita a Narcisa e estendeu para Dobby, que o segurou automaticamente com os olhos esbugalhados. — Acredito que isso o faz totalmente livre, meu amigo.

— Dobby está livre? — Dobby abraçou o casaco, pulou do sofá e saltitou pelo quarto em comemoração. — Dobby está livre! Livre!

Harry e Sirius riram com a sua animação enquanto Dobby dançava pelo quarto abraçado ao casaco.

— Eu estou muito feliz também, Dobby. — Harry disse com os olhos brilhando. — E, gostaria de saber se você gostaria de trabalhar para mim, por um salário justo, férias, folgas, horas extras e todos os direitos que um funcionário deve ter.

Dobby parou de pular e encarou Harry ainda mais chocado que antes.

— Dobby trabalhar para Harry Potter? Dobby livre, sem ser um servo e trabalhando para Harry Potter? — Dobby tinha os olhos verdes esbugalhados e começou a tremer.

— Acho que você quebrou ele, Harry. — Sirius disse preocupado.

— Dobby? — Harry se levantou com medo que o elfo estivesse tendo um enfarto.

— UHHHHUHHHH! — Dobby berrou a exclamação de vitória e pulou para cima e para baixo, antes de saltar a frente e abraçar o Harry fortemente pela cintura.

Harry deu um passo atrás e se engasgou surpreso pelo impacto inesperado. Dobby, então, se afastou preocupado, mas com o seu enorme sorriso preso em sua cara.

— Desculpe, Harry Potter, senhor, Dobby apenas está muito feliz! E, Dobby descobriu que gosta de abraços!

— Tudo bem, Dobby. Eu também descobri, há não muito tempo, que gosto muito de abraços. — Harry disse divertido.

— O abraço da Senhorita Bonita é o melhor. — Dobby disse timidamente.

— Ora, que interessante. — Sirius disse divertido. — Você já experimentou os abraços da sua Senhorita Bonita, Harry?

Harry corou incontrolavelmente e pigarreou tentando encontrar o que dizer.

— Sim, Dobby, os abraços dela são legais... — Harry ignorou o olhar malicioso de Sirius e voltou a se sentar. — Agora vamos conversar, Dobby, sente-se aqui, por favor. — Dobby o atendeu enquanto Sirius riu divertido da expressão do Harry. — Você esteve todo esse tempo preso pela Família Malfoy e entendendo se quiser um tempo para se divertir. Talvez, viajar em férias, visitar sua família e amigos, bem, tirar uma folga de trabalhar, mas, se você quiser, depois, eu gostaria muito quee viesse trabalhar para mim, Dobby.

— Dobby gostaria de trabalhar para Harry Potter e Dobby não precisa de férias, Harry Potter, senhor. — Dobby disse ansioso e animado. — Dobby também não precisa de pagamentos ou dias de folgas, Dobby pode trabalhar todos os dias e de graça!

— Não, não. — Harry disse muito sério e o sorriso de Dobby sumiu. — A Família Potter nunca se serviu de escravos ou servos e, eu jamais me aproveitaria de um amigo. Nós somos amigos, Dobby. Certo?

— Sim, senhor, Harry Potter. — Dobby voltou a sorrir com essa afirmação.

— Bom. Então, eu o contratarei corretamente, lhe pagarei 10 galeões a cada quinzena e você trabalhará 8 horas por dia, 5 dias por semana. Os fins de semana serão livres para poder passear, visitar amigos ou viajar e, se houver alguma emergência e eu precisar de você fora do seu horário de trabalho, pagarei horas extras. — Harry explicou e viu os olhos de Dobby se arregalarem mais a cada momento. — Esses são os seus direitos, Dobby ou de qualquer trabalhador da Família Potter ou Black e, você não merece menos que qualquer um. Você fará parte da minha equipe e trabalhará muito, assim, merece receber o reconhecimento justo por todo o seu trabalho, Dobby. Bem, é isso, você concorda ou não? — Harry questionou firme.

Dobby engoliu em seco e pensou em tudo o que foi dito. Isso só poderia ser um sonho, ele estava livre, trabalharia para Harry Potter e seria tratado com respeito e recompensado por seu trabalho!

— Dobby concorda, Harry Potter, senhor! — Ele exclamou sorridente.

— Que bom, Dobby. — Harry sorriu e trocou um olhar com o Sirius, que observava a interação deles com carinho. — Sirius lhe mostrará um contrato de trabalho, Dobby, com tudo o que acordamos, mais um contrato de sigilo, pois é importante que você mantenha segredo absoluto de tudo o que faremos e conversamos ou que você escute em nossas reuniões. Eu tenho muitos inimigos, Dobby e, quando Voldemort voltar e a guerra se reiniciar, tudo será ainda mais complicado e perigoso, assim, se um dia, você não quiser mais trabalhar para mim, tudo bem. Você pode se demitir e conseguir um novo emprego quando quiser, Dobby, porque você é livre.

Dobby arregalou os olhos com a ideia de que poderia fazer o que quisesse porque era livre, mas, depois, seu olhar se tornou determinado e ele disse convicto.

— Dobby não o abandonará, Harry Potter, senhor. Dobby ajudará o seu amigo Harry Potter a vencer a guerra. Dobby promete, Harry Potter, senhor.


	79. Caminhos Tortuosos

Capítulo 78

Harry sorriu para Dobby e sua promessa. Libertar o pequeno elfo era uma grande vitória, simbolizava a sua própria libertação dos Dursley e de Dumbledore, além do desejo que ele e todos os seus amigos tinham de libertar o mundo mágico dos puristas. Mais importante, agora, Dobby estava seguro.

— Obrigado, Dobby, por tudo o que fez para me ajudar e proteger durante os últimos meses, além da Senhorita Bonita. E, agradeço por sua disposição de lutar ao meu lado e dos meus amigos nessa guerra. — Harry olhou para Sirius ainda sorrindo. — E, da família. Nós somos uma boa equipe, estamos crescendo e nos unindo a cada dia mais para realizar muitas coisas boas e você é bem-vindo a equipe.

Dobby arregalou os olhos e estufou o peito orgulhoso.

— Dobby agradece a confiança de Harry Potter, senhor.

— Bem, como meu amigo e funcionário, quero que pare de me chamar de senhor e Harry Potter, apenas Harry está bom. — Harry disse em uma tentativa justa, afinal, com a Mimy, ele conseguiu tirar apenas o mestre Potter.

— Oh! Dobby não poderia... isso seria desrespeitoso... — Dobby engoliu em seco confuso e aflito.

— Eu sei que é difícil, Dobby, mas, preciso que tente, que se esforce para me ver como um igual, não um superior. — Harry disse. — Se, na frente dos outros quiser me chamar de Sr. Harry, tudo bem, mas, quando estivermos só nós dois e entre amigos mais próximos ou família, gostaria que me chamasse apenas de Harry. Sabe porquê?

— Porque, Harry P... senhor? — Dobby se engasgou, mas recebeu um sorriso motivador do Harry.

— Porque quero se sejamos amigos próximos, Dobby, e amigos próximos não chamam uns aos outros de senhor. — Harry disse e viu Dobby arregalar ainda mais os olhos.

— Senhor Harry P... é melhor amigo de Dobby. — Dobby disse ainda se engasgando, mas, se esforçando.

— Bom, Dobby, você conseguirá. — Harry elogiou e Dobby corou pelo elogio. — Agora, você pode dormir aqui hoje e, amanhã, depois de assinar os contratos com o Sirius, quero que venha me ver, pois lhe passarei sua primeira missão.

— Ok... — Dobby falou lentamente, sílaba por sílaba como se precisasse pensar com muito cuidado. — Dobby agradece por me libertar, Harry, se...

— Apenas Harry entre amigos e família. — Harry o interrompeu, mas pode ver como ele ficou engasgado e aflito com o senhor na ponta da língua. — Onde ele pode dormir, Sirius?

— Tem um quarto aqui ao lado, Dobby, é um dos pequenos, acho que foi feito para ser um berçário, mas, você pode dormir nele, tem uma cama confortável. — Sirius disse gentilmente, depois pegou uma bolsinha cheia de galeões. — Aqui, esse dinheiro é o adiantamento do seu salário quinzenal, assim, você pode comprar roupas, sapatos ou o que mais precisar. Se quiser, posso te levar as compras amanhã, diretamente na fábrica de roupas, assim terá um bom desconto, depois, vamos ao sapateiro.

Dobby os olhava meio vesgo. Cama? Roupas? Compras? Sapatos? Galeões?

— Você precisa se vestir de acordo com um funcionário da Família Potter, Dobby, não como um servo. — Harry o lembrou. — Se vista do seu gosto, desde que fique confortável, eu ficarei feliz.

Dobby acenou ansioso e olhou para a bolsinha de dinheiro com receio.

— Mestre Black poderia guardar para Dobby? — Ele perguntou formalmente.

— Eu, Sirius ou Sr. Sirius, farei melhor, Dobby. — Sirius disse com um sorriso. — Amanhã, antes das compras e depois que assinar os contratos, visitaremos o Gringotes e abriremos uma conta em seu nome. Seu cofre será uma das urnas, que ficam na sala de cofres simples do térreo, para pessoas que guardam pouco ouro ou poucos objetos pessoais. Eu tenho alguns elfos que são meus funcionários e que recebem seus pagamentos diretamente em seus cofres no Gringotes. E, os goblins lhe fornecerão uma pequena bolsa mágica, que ficará vazia até que você solicite o valor que quer para a sua compra. Assim, não precisará carregar galeões com você para todos os lados. O que me diz?

Dobby parecia ainda mais chocado e um pouco confuso, assim, apenas acenou antes de se despedir do Harry com mais um abraço e ir para o quarto ao lado, que mais parecia um palácio. Ele ficou olhando para a cama gigante por uns quinze minutos antes de pegar um dos travesseiros, colocar sobre o tapete fofo no chão, se deitar sobre ele e dormir confortavelmente.

No quarto do Sirius, depois da saída de Dobby, Harry deu um forte abraço em seu padrinho.

— Muito obrigado! Esse foi o melhor presente! — Ele exclamou com um grande sorriso.

— De nada. E, foi um prazer libertá-lo, como você disse, o Dobby é especial. — Sirius sentiu seu coração se aquecer ao ver a felicidade do afilhado e saber que suas ações proporcionaram isso. — Com a conta em Gringotes e a bolsa mágica vazia, Dobby aos poucos se sentirá mais confortável em usar galeões em compras, ao mesmo tempo em que se ajusta ao fato de que agora é livre.

— Ele parecia com medo de pegar a bolsa de dinheiro. — Harry disse confuso.

— Elfos domésticos são punidos com a morte se forem pegos roubando, Harry, assim, andar por aí com uma bolsa cheia de galões pode ser meio assustador mesmo. — Sirius explicou e Harry acenou recordando que Dobby lhe contara sobre isso, então, se lembrou do momento em que o elfo compartilhou isso com ele e empalideceu levemente.

— Ei, não fique preocupado com o Dobby, ele é livre agora e se ajustará aos poucos. Os elfos que trabalham para mim nas Fábricas Black, estranharam um pouco no início, mas, agora, estão mais à vontade com o dinheiro e gostam muito de serem livres. — Disse Sirius suavemente, sem compreender a expressão do afilhado.

— Bem, com essa última parte, acho que o Dobby não precisará de tempo. — Disse Harry se esforçando para apagar o rosto sorridente de Lockhart de sua mente e disfarçar o desconforto. — O mais importante é que o Dobby está seguro e livre, espero que ele seja o primeiro de muitos, mas, temos que conversar sobre lutar pelos direitos dos elfos na Suprema Corte, assim como faremos sobre os direitos dos lobisomens. Hermione estava fazendo muitas pesquisas sobre isso antes de ser petrificada e teve algumas ideias de por onde começarmos. E, quando ela acordar, sei que quererá ir para a luta direta na Corte.

— Acho uma grande ideia, mas não devemos misturar ou querer abarcar tudo de uma vez, Harry. — Sirius disse lentamente. — Temos que ser sutis em nosso desejo de mudanças, uma pequena por vez ou eles perceberão nossas ações como uma revolução e isso fará com que os Conservadores não nos ouçam.

— E, se eles não nos ouvirem, não poderemos convencê-los a nos apoiar. — Harry acenou sentindo um certo cansaço. — Política é muito irritante, Sirius, sutileza, ilusão, pequenos passos, demorará anos para mudar todas essas leis injustas.

— É verdade, mas, melhor assim, do que começarmos uma guerra civil. — Sirius apontou alguns livros sobre sua mesa. — Prof. Bunmi me recomendou algumas leituras muito interessantes e o caminho pacífico e democrático é o melhor para o que queremos, Harry. Não podemos correr o risco de fazer mais inimigos além dos puristas ou sermos taxados de anarquistas, quando o que queremos é apenas igualdade e justiça.

— Eu sei e concordo, ainda que não deixe de ser frustrante ter que convencer as pessoas de algo tão óbvio. — Harry disse. — Aliás, tenho informações de alguns membros da Suprema Corte, acredito que o ajudará a se preparar para a sua investida. — Ele, então, explicou sobre Allen Finley e a possibilidade de seu pai, Albert Finley, líder do partido Progressista, não ser tão sincero.

— Então, vocês levantaram a hipótese de que o Sr. Finley apenas está usando uma causa popular para se promover. — Sirius fez algumas anotações. — Isso é interessante e perigoso, pois Finley é muito influente entre os Progressistas, aos quais, eu acreditei que não teríamos problemas em convencer dos nossos projetos.

— Não acredito que isso mudou. — Harry disse pensativo. — Pelo que a Susan, a Daphne e o Corner explicaram, os Progressistas e Finley, como seu líder, estão há muitos anos empenhados em mudar as leis anti nascidos trouxas. Mas, essa é uma causa popular, afinal, os números de nascidos trouxas ou mestiços superam em muito o número de puros sangues.

— Mas, eles nunca tentaram lutar pelos direitos dos lobisomens, na verdade, Finley não disse nada depois do que aconteceu na Travessa do Tranco. — Sirius acenou entendendo. — É um tema polêmico, assim, ele esperou para ver a reação do público e, quando eles se mostraram favoráveis aos lobisomens, Finley deu aquela entrevista de apoio aos lobisomens e ainda mentiu ao dizer que luta por seus direitos há anos.

— Ele é um político e Daphne levantou a possibilidade de que sua intenção, ao tentar conquistar apoio popular, é concorrer contra o Fudge ao cargo de Ministro na reeleição do ano que vem. — Harry continuou. — Allen contou ao Trevor, que em sua carta, seu pai disse que só precisavam do candidato certo e venceriam, pois, o Fudge estava trabalhando sozinho para deixar o cargo.

— E, é por isso que ele está aparecendo tanto! Claro! Finley terá o apoio do Partido Progressista para ser o candidato deles a concorrer contra o Fudge. — Sirius fez mais algumas anotações. — Se ele obtiver um terço dos votos da Suprema Corte, haverá dois candidatos, o que levará a votação popular e, no momento, Finley tem mais apoio público do que o Fudge.

— Isso transformaria Finley no novo Ministro. No entanto, se ele se mostrar como o percebemos, do tipo de Ministro que age de acordo com a opinião popular, Finley poderia se voltar contra nós rapidamente, Sirius. — Harry disse preocupado.

— É possível, mas, ainda, Finley seria melhor Ministro do que Fudge. — Sirius disse, depois acenou negativamente. — Estou dizendo tolices, pois ainda não o conheço e essa suposição é precipitada.

— Se ele for um purista disfarçado, estaríamos ferrados na guerra e, se Finley se preocupar mais com sua carreira do que com o que é o certo e justo, será apenas mais um político, não tão diferente do Fudge. — Harry explicou suas preocupações.

— Isso quer dizer que ele só compraria brigas populares, onde a maioria dos eleitores são favoráveis ou que tem uma grande chance de vencer. — Sirius disse fazendo mais anotações. — Se os direitos dos elfos não entrar neste pacote, por exemplo, Finley nunca nos apoiará nesta luta. Você está certo, Harry, política é uma grande merda.

— O que Finley precisa, além do apoio dos Progressistas? — Harry perguntou tentando ser objetivo e encontrar uma solução.

— Ele precisará que 15 mais 1 dos membros da Corte que apoiem a sua candidatura. — Sirius disse fazendo mais anotações. — O que tornará necessário ter os votos de pelo menos dois Neutros, pois os Progressistas são apenas 14. Mas, aposto que isso não será um problema, pois o Fudge está em baixa inclusive entre os Conservadores, que estão se perguntando se devem lançar um novo candidato a Ministro e descartar o Fudge.

— Existe um candidato possível e popular entre os Conservadores? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Não sei, mas o líder do Partido Conservador, Stuart Waffling é um homem muito severo e lidera os Conservadores com punhos de ferro, assim, todos seguirão a sua determinação. — Sirius disse pensativo.

— Os Neutros não se envolverão além dos votos, pois não tem interesses em cargos políticos. Certo? — Harry questionou.

— Sim, por isso são chamados Neutros, não pertencem a nenhum dos dois Partidos, não querem cargos políticos e seus votos seriam mais justos, baseados em informações legais, não apenas em opiniões pessoais. — Sirius disse. — Em teoria, claro.

— Acho que temos alguém que difere da teoria, mas, antes de falar dele... — Harry disse preocupado. — Tem alguma maneira de não ficarmos presos entre Finley e Fudge? Ou descobrirmos que Finley não é tão político como aparenta?

— Eu me encontrarei com ele e os membros do Partido Progressista em breve, apenas... — Sirius hesitou. — Tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas não permitiu que eu começasse a frequentar a alta sociedade bruxa como planejamos, Harry. O Boots estão de luto e não podem dar jantares ou festas, eu não tenho uma casa para realizar algo assim. Mas, depois das minhas últimas entrevistas, recebi o convite do Partido Progressista para um jantar na próxima semana e conhecerei os seus membros.

— Finley quer o seu apoio! — Harry exclamou arregalando os olhos.

— Exatamente a conclusão que chegamos, o Sr. Boot e eu. — Sirius disse. — Ele pode querer me convidar a entrar para o Partido Progressista também, pois isso mostraria o meu apoio direto ao seu candidato a Ministro, ainda que eu não tinha considerado que ele mesmo quer ser o novo Ministro. Sr. Boot sugeriu que Finley gostaria de usar a minha popularidade para aumentar as chances do seu candidato ou ele mesmo, vencer as eleições.

Harry acenou concordando, Sirius era muito popular nas reportagens e opiniões no momento. Seu tempo preso injustamente em Azkaban, sua iniciativa em renovar a Travessa como a GER fez com o Beco, sua defesa contra as injustiças sofridas pelos lobisomens, abortos e nascidos trouxas, elevaram o seu status ao de uma verdadeira celebridade amada e respeitada. Ele ser bonito era apenas um fator a mais para as mulheres e, segundo sua prima Scheyla, seu padrinho estava contado para ser eleito o solteiro mais bonito e rico do mundo mágico pela revista Weekly Witch.

— Sirius... — Harry arregalou os olhos quando uma ideia o atingiu.

— O que? Ai, eu conheço essa expressão, você está tendo uma ideia e aposto que não será muito boa para mim. — Sirius disse com expressão sofrida. — Diz logo, vai.

— Bem, se o Finley quer usar a sua popularidade para se eleger Ministro, qual a possibilidade de a usarmos para eleger você, o novo Ministro da Magia? — Harry perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

Sirius esbugalhou os olhos igual ao Dobby e soltou uma gargalhada de diversão e incredulidade. Ele riu tanto que precisou segurar o estômago dolorido, lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos e seu rosto ficou vermelho. Enquanto ele ria loucamente, Harry o observou ironicamente e cruzou os braços esperando.

— Pode parar de rir, Sirius, porque, eu não estou brincando. — Ele disse em tom superior.

— Mas, claro que você está brincando... Imagine isso, Sirius Black, o Ministro da Magia! — Sirius se dobrou rindo ainda mais.

— Eu não vejo nada de engraçado nisso, Sirius, pelo contrário. — Harry disse levemente irritado.

— Harry, escute... — Sirius parou de rir com seu tom e olhou confuso para o afilhado.

— Não, você me escuta primeiro. — Harry disse muito sério. — Nós precisamos de alguém no cargo que realmente se importe e queira realizar coisas boas para todos. Alguém que não mudará a direção de acordo com o vento mais promissor que levará a sua carreira mais rapidamente para o sucesso. Alguém que seja querido e respeitado pelo público, além de ter a capacidade de conquistar o apoio da Suprema Corte. O nome Black é tão poderoso que, os Conservadores não puristas, se sentirão tentados a apoiá-lo ou, ao menos, ouvir suas ideias, desde que sejam sutis, como você disse. E, os Progressistas ouvirão o seu discurso sobre direitos e justiça, assim, você será visto como alguém que defende suas causas. — Harry se inclinou para frente. — Sirius, você poderia unir os dois lados contra os puristas.

Sirius o ouviu de olhos arregalados e boca aberta de espanto.

— Harry, mas... Eu nunca pensei em me envolver com política, muito menos concorrer a um cargo. — Sirius disse confuso. — Acredite, eu não poderia ter ido para a Slytherin, mesmo se implorasse ao chapéu porque, eu nunca fui ambicioso.

— Sua ambição não é por sucesso pessoal e sim, por levar justiça as vítimas, Sirius, por isso queria ser um auror e eu o entendo. — Harry disse sincero. — Mas, é exatamente isso que o torna o melhor candidato para a nossa causa, porque, você não será um Ministro que se importa mais com ter poder, do que com os bruxos e bruxas do nosso mundo. Sabemos muito bem que Fudge é assim e, Finley poderia ser igual, pior, se ele for mais inteligente que o Fudge, poderia ser muito mais perigoso.

Sirius estava desconcertado, claro, porque o seu argumento era muito válido.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer, sinceramente. — Ele disse perdido. — Eu estou aprendendo sobre política agora, estou lendo livros sobre algo que nunca me interessei antes e marquei um almoço com Arthur Weasley para consultá-lo sobre como montar um projeto de lei para apresentar a Corte sem passar vergonha.

— Weasley? — Harry se mostrou confuso.

— Sim, Arthur Weasley apresentou brilhantemente a Lei de Proteção aos Trouxas e conseguiu a maioria dos votos. — Sirius explicou e não viu a expressão mais carregada que cruzou o rosto do Harry. — Agora, é crime que bruxos adulterem objetos trouxas, seja por intenção dolosa ou apenas por uma brincadeira. Ele focou na proteção dos trouxas e no fato de que o Estatuto de Sigilo estava sendo violado quando um bruxo encantava as xícaras ou as chaves dos trouxas, que eram obrigados a serem obliviados a cada vez que suas xícaras de chá os perseguiam ou mordiam em suas casas.

— Merlin, tem gente tão doente que faz isso por diversão? — Harry disse irritado. — E, Weasley conseguiu aprovar essa lei e ganhar um monte de inimigos ao mesmo tempo. Será que isso não lhe ocorreu?

— O que? Do que está falando? — Sirius questionou confuso.

— Nada, deixa para lá. O que importa, Sirius, é que você está aprendendo e pode continuar a aprender enquanto se torna o Ministro, ora. — Harry disse dando de ombros.

— Harry, não seja ingênuo. — Sirius disse e suspirou. — Olha, primeiro, não é com o público que devo me preocupar e minha inexperiência poderia não lhes importar, mas importará para os membros da Suprema Corte, que não apoiarão a minha candidatura. — Sirius viu a sua expressão de frustração. — Você entendeu, bom. E, não se esqueça que nem estou filiado a um partido no momento e, se me filiasse aos Progressista, eles também não me apoiariam, não apenas por causa da minha falta de conhecimento, mas por sua lealdade ao Finley, que é o líder do Partido.

— Ok. — Harry disse pensativo e suspirou, pois não parecia haver uma solução para todos esses problemas. — Bem, se é assim, o que faremos? Apoiaremos o Finley? Nos arriscamos?

— Eu não vejo outra saída, Harry. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Claro, se ele for um purista disfarçado, isso não é uma opção, mas devemos esperar para decidir. Sr. Boot me acompanhará ao jantar e, depois desse encontro, teremos uma ideia melhor de quem é Albert Finley.

— Bem. — Harry disse acenando levemente contrariado. — Agora, deixe-me lhe dizer quem é James Redford. — Ele, então falou sobre Jacinta Redford e a certeza que tinha que seu pai seria igual em suas opiniões e julgamentos.

— Ele é um Neutro, isso quer dizer que apesar de não ambicionar um cargo político, provavelmente vende o seu voto para quem paga mais. — Sirius disse voltando a escrever em seu pequeno livro de anotações.

— Como alguém assim é um membro da Suprema Corte? — Harry perguntou irritado. — Esse não é um cargo de honra? Conseguido pelo mérito de grandes realizações?

— Em teoria. — Sirius disse e fez uma careta. — Lembre-se que Kevin Parkinson era um dos membros, Harry e isso nos fala um pouco sobre os critérios.

— Me admira que Malfoy não esteja lá também. — Harry disse com desprezo.

— Ele não está porque sua família não é tão antiga quanto a dos outros, mas, acredite, Lucius está trabalhando para conseguir uma cadeira quando for mais velho. — Sirius explicou. — A escolha dos membros acontece por vários critérios. Os Neutros, por exemplo, não são indicações dos Partidos, assim, eles se tornam membros por méritos próprios ou grandes feitos, publicação de livros, invenções de feitiços ou poções, une-se a isso, um sobrenome antigo e muita riqueza. Os membros da Corte que pertencem a um dos Partidos também terão méritos, mais a indicação dos colegas Conservadores ou Progressistas, para concorrerem a cadeira. Ah, e eles devem ter mais de 45 anos, no caso de você estar pensando em me transformar em um membro da Suprema Corte.

— Não estou. — Harry disse com uma careta mal-humorada. — Como eles são substituídos?

— Bem, além de quando são enviados para Azkaban por incendiarem o Beco Diagonal? — Sirius perguntou ironicamente. — Eles morrem ou se aposentam por velhice, renunciam a cadeira voluntariamente por questões de saúde ou familiares. Não acontece com frequência, sabe, mas, quando acontece, quem estiver pleiteando a cadeira vaga, vem à frente do púlpito e discursa em causa própria. Ah, ele deve receber a indicação e apoio de pelo menos um dos membros da Corte ou do Ministro da Magia para ser autorizado a discursar. Depois que todos os candidatos discursam, existe uma votação e aquele receber mais votos, nesse caso, quem fez mais alianças, vence e se torna parte da Suprema Corte.

— Ok. Então Redford deve ser muito rico, além de ter feito algo importante e de ter um sobrenome antigo. — Harry se tornou pensativo. — Não entendo, o cargo em si deve ser uma grande honra, porque fazer alianças ou vender seu voto por dinheiro, se ele já deve ser muito rico?

— Porque quem é muito rico e ambicioso, sempre quer mais dinheiro. — Sirius disse com uma careta. — Nós dois temos mais dinheiro que 10 gerações poderiam gastar, mas, ainda investimos. Redford não troca o seu voto por dinheiro e sim, por bons negócios, que lhe rendem muito dinheiro, portanto, ser um membro da Corte para ele, é um investimento lucrativo e não uma honra.

— Qual é o negócio da Família Redford? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Joias. — Sirius respondeu lentamente. — A joalheria Redford é uma das lojas mais antigas no Beco e eles fazem as joias mágicas mais lindas, poderosas e caras do mundo mágico.

— Mas, eles têm concorrência agora. — Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Sim, a Artem Pretiosum está lhe causando dificuldades nos últimos meses porque os preços da loja da GER são muito melhores e mantendo a mesma qualidade. — Sirius acenou. — Mas isso é recente, os Redfords reinaram por séculos sem concorrência e nunca tentaram desafiar os goblins ao fazerem armas mágicas com pedras preciosas. E, comparada aos preços dos goblins, suas joias são muito mais acessíveis.

— Imagino para quem. — Harry disse ironicamente. — Então, o que? Ele apoia as famílias ricas com seu voto na Corte em troca de que?

— É como você disse, Harry. — Sirius sorriu divertido. — Suas joias são acessíveis as famílias ricas, não importa se são puristas ou não, importa é que sejam seus preciosos clientes. Portanto, ele apoia os seus clientes ricos em seus projetos para que continuem a manter as leis que os permitem continuarem muito ricos. Não é diferente do que estamos fazendo, tentando ganhar influência e poder na Suprema Corte, apenas, queremos fazer isso por um motivo justo, Redford fez e ainda faz, por dinheiro.

— Isso é um monte de bobagens. — Harry se levantou irritado e impaciente. — Estou cansado, Sirius, muito cansado. Não tenho paciência para ficar pensando em qual é a motivação de cada um desses... Idiotas, egoístas e gananciosos... — Harry chutou a poltrona. — Velhotes estúpidos!

— O que mostra que você é humano e tem 12 anos, Harry. — Sirius o olhou com carinho. — Olha, porque não me passa as informações que tem, discutirei com o Sr. Boot, Falc, Serafina e tentaremos descobrir mais sobre os membros da Corte. Acho que devemos nos concentrar no jantar da semana que vem com o Partido Progressista e, depois, nos reunir pelo espelho para decidir os próximos passo. Sr. Boot acredita que o fato de eles tomarem a iniciativa ao me convidarem, é algo positivo, pois esconde as nossas ambições, pelo menos inicialmente.

— Deixe que eles tomem a iniciativa, o subestimem e lhe deem muitas informações, pois estarão mais relaxados, afinal, não sabem dos nossos planos. — Harry disse inteligentemente. — Isso é bom, fácil de compreender e de realizar. Bem, deixe-me lhe contar sobre Ernest Murray... — Ele explicou sobre Dempsey e a promessa que arrancou do seu pai.

— Interessante. Um Conservador com muitos motivos para apoiar os direitos dos lobisomens, desde que não esteja mentindo para o filho. — Sirius fez mais anotações. — Isso é muito bom, Harry, tenho certeza que poderei usar essa informação. O que mais?

Harry contou sobre Julius e seu pai, Corban Yaxley, além de toda a história de sua mãe. Sirius ficou meio pálido, mas, fez suas anotações pensativamente e suspirou, ao fim.

— Sinto te dizer que essa não é a pior história que já ouvi, Harry. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Os Blacks participavam de caçadas aos trouxas séculos atrás e ficaram arrasados quando foi proibido por causa do Estatuto de Sigilo.

— Caçada aos trouxas? — Harry questionou chocado. — Mas... eles são humanos...

— Não para os puristas, Harry. Para eles, os trouxas são animais inferiores e as caçadas eram promovidas anualmente, um grande evento, com festas, bailes e premiações. — Sirius disse com certa vergonha e tristeza.

— Merlin... — Harry suspirou agradecendo que sua família foi cheia de homens bons e honrados ou se sentiria como Sirius, envergonhado de ser um Potter, como ele era de ser um Black.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, precisamos pensar em como podemos usar essa informação para prejudicar o Lucius. — Sirius disse objetivamente.

— Eu, sinceramente, não acredito que o Yaxley seja mais do que um espião para o Malfoy, que ele usa para obter informações privilegiadas. — Harry deu de ombros. — Duvido que ele saberá segredos de Malfoy que o colocariam em Azkaban, por exemplo.

— Pode ser. E, a família Yaxley não é uma das mais ricas ou importantes, o que explica porque Corban estava ansioso para ser marcado, mas, ainda não tinha conseguido essa honra. — Disse Sirius com desprezo e ironia. — Você acredita que Julius poderia obter alguma informação útil para nós?

— Não sei e não acho que o risco de sua vida vale a pena tentarmos algo útil que poderia ou não existir. — Harry disse firmemente. — O que pensei é que Julius poderia obter alguma informação que ligue o pai aos assassinatos dos lobisomens, pois aposto que Yaxley foi um dos principais aurores assassinos. Prendemos ele, Malfoy perde o seu espião e Julius fica livre.

— Teremos que envolver o King nisso. — Sirius disse muito sério. — King pode tomar o depoimento de Julius, investigar o Yaxley sigilosamente e encontrar provas de seus crimes. Harry...

— O que? — Ele perguntou bocejando e se espreguiçando.

— Eu lhe direi uma coisa, mas não quero que conte ao Julius, pois poderia ser perigoso se ele confrontasse o pai. Promete? — Sirius perguntou muito seriamente e Harry acenou. — Você disse que Julius contou que um lobisomem entrou na casa de campo da Família Yaxley e atacou sua mãe, que ela lutou, o matou, mas foi mordida.

— Sim. — Harry franziu o cenho curioso. — Sua avó lhe deu essas informações e seu pai contou sobre o assassinato.

— Bem, mas... Olha, os Yaxleys não são riquíssimos, antigos e respeitados, mas, ainda são uma família pura de posses. Eles têm uma Mansão em Londres, outra no campo, devem ter um cofre decente e, além de serem tradicionais, devem ter muitos inimigos.

— Certo, mas, o que isso tem haver? — Harry não entendia nada.

— Pense, Harry, comparemos os Yaxleys aos Boots, uma família de posses, um cofre decente, uma mansão em Londres e outra no campo. — Sirius disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e o incentivando a perceber o detalhe.

— Desculpe, Sirius, quando disse que estava cansado, eu estava sendo literal. Você pode explicar, por favor? — Harry disse sincero, pois não compreendera a questão.

— Acredita que se Greyback pudesse entrar pelas alas da Abadia ou do Chalé, ele não entraria? — Sirius apontou sorrindo. — Tudo bem, ele tinha suas fantasias e rituais, mas, porque não esperar a lua cheia, invadir a casa e matar a todos?

— Porque as alas não o deixariam entrar. — Harry franziu o cenho chocado. — As alas afastam os seres mágicos ou um dragão ou dementador poderiam entrar, assim, como um lobisomem. Por isso que as maiores vítimas de lobisomens são trouxas e elas não sobrevivem aos ataques.

— Exato. Na casa do Remus, as alas eram frágeis, pois sua família não tinha posses, apenas uma casa simples e a família vivia do salário do Sr. Lupim. Assim, eles não tinham como pagar por alas decentes que impediriam a entrada de Greyback que, ainda por cima, planejava os ataques com antecedência quando buscava vingança.

— Então, Greyback passou pelas alas e se posicionou para que no momento da transformação, estivesse perto de Remus. — Harry disse. — Mas, então... Sirius, como o lobisomem entrou na casa de campo dos Yaxleys?

— Não sei. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Podemos supor, claro, que a situação financeira de Yaxley seja pior do que imaginamos ou, que ele negligenciou as alas. Se ele estava dedicando o seu tempo as festas, bebidas e mulheres, essa é uma boa combinação para ficar sem galeões ou não cuidar bem das propriedades. Mas, também não podemos descartar que alguém permitiu o acesso do lobisomem na casa.

— Mas... porque alguém deixaria um lobisomem entrar em uma casa com uma mulher e um bebê indefeso? — Harry sussurrou chocado.

— Para se livrar deles. — Sirius respondeu suavemente. — E, afastar qualquer possibilidade de ser considerado o culpado. Aposto que a esposa de Yaxley ainda é considerada como desaparecida ou fugitiva por todos esses anos, Harry, porque ninguém sabe que ela morreu, afinal, até o corpo foi cuidadosamente descartado para não haver nenhum vestígio.

Harry estava chocado com a ideia terrível, ainda que a primeira possibilidade era possível também.

— Se isso for verdade, porque ele a mataria, Sirius? Quer dizer, o divórcio não é proibido no mundo mágico, certo?

— Certo. Ainda, muito raro e considerado um escândalo, uma desonra. — Sirius pareceu hesitar e suspirou. — A questão não é a tentativa de matá-la e sim, que ao fazer isso, Yaxley teria matado o seu filho e herdeiro. Se o lobisomem tivesse tido sucesso, Julius teria morrido também.

— E, porque Yaxley tentaria matar o próprio filho? — Harry sabia como os herdeiros, principalmente os meninos, eram importantes no mundo mágico. — Se fosse uma menina... Além disso, porque não o matar depois de matar a mãe de Julius?

— A avó pode ter interferido ou ele pensou que não teria como se safar se o menino desaparecesse ou morresse de repente, depois de todo o acontecido. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Você está certo, não tem muito sentido, provavelmente, o que aconteceu foi que Yaxley negligenciou as alas e, por isso, o lobisomem entrou na casa.

Harry acenou concordando, mas sentiu um afundamento no fundo do estômago, um mal-estar, um estranho pressentimento, de que a explicação não era tão simples assim.

Sirius o aparatou para a Casa dos Gritos em seguida e Harry subiu para a Torre silenciosamente, até estar em sua cama quente e macia, tentando não pensar em porque um pai tentaria matar o seu filho.

No dia seguinte, Dobby teve o dia mais estranho da sua vida. Ele assinou os papeis, contratos de trabalho e confidencialidade, que o tornavam um dos empregados de Harry Potter. O Sr. Sirius enviou os papeis da sua compra e liberdade ao Ministério para ser registrado, assim, ninguém poderia reivindicá-lo ou tentar usá-lo como um servo e, o mestre Lucius não poderia tê-lo de volta.

Dobby conheceu o Sr. Boot, foi impedido de fazer o café da manhã, pois a Abadia tinha uma empregada doméstica humana que ganhava um salário. O Sr. Boot insistiu que Dobby se sentasse a mesa com eles para tomar o café da manhã e que lhe falasse sobre ele, Dobby. E, o agradeceu por ser amigo e ajudar Harry Potter, que era como um neto para ele. Dobby apenas acenou corado de vergonha e timidez, se perguntando se a qualquer momento acordaria com os berros do Mestre Lucius e um dos seus castigos, porque era impossível que não estivesse sonhando.

Em seguida, eles deixaram a Abadia e foram para o Gringotes, onde uma conta foi aberta em seu nome e um pequeno cofre foi disponibilizado em uma grande sala cheia de pequenos cofres que eram como gavetas de metais nas paredes. Com o dinheiro de 3 meses de salário depositado, Dobby conseguiu uma bolsinha mágica, por uma pequena taxa, e deixou o banco para a Fábrica Têxtil do Sr. Sirius.

O Sr. Sirius insistiu que ele comprasse roupas personalizadas e com preços de fábrica, assim, Dobby pagou bem pouco pelas novas roupas, que seriam costuradas rapidamente e sob medida.

— Posso ter um casaco, Sr. Sirius? — Dobby sussurrou timidamente.

— Claro, Dobby. — Sirius disse com um sorriso. — Que tipo de casaco?

— Dobby gosta do casaco que o Sr. Sirius libertou Dobby. — Ele sorriu com os olhos brilhando.

— Muito bom gosto, meu amigo. — Sirius disse divertido. — Vamos acrescentar uma camiseta sob o casaco, algo mais casual e confortável do que uma camisa de botões. O que me diz?

Dobby, de olhos arregalados, acenou positivamente.

— Temos um lançamento de primavera/verão que está sendo preparado, mas, acredito que você gostará, Dobby. — Sirius lhe mostrou uma camisa azul com uma águia preta, outra, verde com uma cobra preta, ainda uma preta com um texugo amarelo e outra preta com um leão vermelho. — O que acha? Aposto que serão um sucesso entre os adolescentes quando chegar o verão.

— Dobby gosta, Sr. Sirius, Dobby gosta muito! — O elfo tinha os olhos arregalados e aceitou a sua preferida, a azul com uma águia preta.

Além dessa escolha, ele pegou mais umas camisetas sem estampas e outras com estampas ou dizeres estranhos. Havia uma que dizia, "Me, Weird? Always". Uma outra dizia, Love is Love, mas a que ele mais gostou foi, "Do All Things With Love". A que ele não entendeu o que significava, dizia: "Rock N' Roll Stole My Soul".

— Não se preocupe, o Harry lhe explicará e fará sentido. — Sirius disse quando Dobby perguntou se algo que roubava a alma era bom, afinal, os Dementadores eram maus. — Agora, faremos alguns casacos, de tecidos diferentes, alguns mais quentes, outros mais frescos para o verão e, claro, não podemos deixar o seu guarda roupa sem uma jaqueta de couro preta descolada.

Dobby apenas acenou e engoliu em seco quando a quantidade de roupa continuou a aumentar e aumentar.

— Agora, Dobby, sei que está acostumado a usar fronhas, mas, a vestimenta masculina mais comum são calças. — Sirius considerou. — No entanto, você poderia usar kilts se achar difícil de acostumar com o aperto das calças e, claro, você não precisa usar cuecas.

Dobby experimentou as calças com as cuecas do seu tamanho, mas achou muito apertado e estranho. Depois, ele colocou as calças sem as cuecas e gostou mais, assim, Sirius mandou fazer algumas de diferentes tecidos também, além de alguns kilts nas cores da Família Potter.

— Assim você pode variar, Dobby, os kilts são considerados respeitáveis para muitas ocasiões, portanto, não se acanhe de usá-los. — Sirius disse gentilmente e Dobby acenou sem palavras com a ideia de usar as cores da família de Harry Potter. — Agora, sapatos. Enquanto seu guarda-roupa é feito pelos costureiros da fábrica, visitaremos a World of Shoes e encomendaremos os calçados que precisa.

Assim, Dobby se viu retornando ao Beco Diagonal, onde eles entraram em uma linda loja com centenas de sapatos femininos e masculinos de todos os tipos. O Sr. Taylor, o dono da loja e sapateiro, os atendeu com um grande sorriso e muita gentileza. Sr. Sirius insistiu que Dobby tivesse 5 pares de sapatos, 1 par social, 1 par de tênis de corrida, que Dobby não entendeu o que era exatamente, 1 chinelo para usar em casa e 2 botas para o dia a dia.

Feita a encomenda, eles passaram para comprar o almoço em um lugar chamado The Bar e retornaram a Abadia.

— Dobby poderia fazer o almoço, Sr. Sirius, Dobby cozinha muito bem. — Dobby disse enquanto arrumavam a mesa da cozinha para a refeição e ao ser informado que a empregada trabalhava apenas no período da manhã, cuidando da limpeza da Abadia e deixando o jantar pronto, pois, quase sempre, não havia ninguém presente durante o almoço, depois da morte da Sra. Honora.

— Eu sei, Dobby, mas, você não é meu funcionário e sim, do Harry, acredito que ele não gostaria que o tratasse como meu servo. Além disso, você é meu amigo e hóspede na Abadia, não tenho o hábito de permitir que amigos ou hóspedes cozinhem para mim, afinal, é meu dever fornecer as refeições. — Sirius explicou e viu a expressão confusa de Dobby voltar. — Não se preocupe, eu sei que é tudo novo, mas, antes que perceba, você estará acostumado a não ser mais um servo e sim, um elfo livre.

Dobby sorriu brilhantemente e olhou pra Sirius com admiração.

— Dobby gosta de ser livre e, Dobby gosta de fazer compras, mas Dobby não sabe onde usar tantas roupas e sapatos novos, Sr. Sirius. — Dobby disse ansioso.

— Não se preocupe, Harry com certeza pensará em muitas coisas para você fazer e, depois de usar suas roupas uma ou duas vezes, o normal é lavá-las, passá-las e colocá-las em seu guarda roupa. — Explicou Sirius suavemente, enquanto o Sr. Boot entrou na cozinha. — Comprei o nosso almoço no The Bar.

— Graças a Merlin! Achei que teria que comer outro sanduíche natural e beber suco esquisito. — Sr. Boot disse aliviado. — Como foram as compras, Dobby? Se divertiu?

— Dobby se divertiu, Sr. Boot, mas, Dobby estava dizendo ao Sr. Sirius, que Dobby não tem onde usar tantas roupas ou onde guardá-las. Dobby não tem um guarda roupa ou um malão... Dobby não tem nem uma casa! — O elfo arregalou os olhos ao perceber esse fato.

— Sua casa é com o Harry, por enquanto, Dobby ou, ele pode te deixar viver aqui conosco, afinal, a Abadia é bem grande e só tem nós dois. — Sirius disse e entregou um prato com um hambúrguer duplo com bacon, anéis de cebola e molho barbecue. Ao lado, havia batatas fritas e um copo com Pepsi bem gelada.

Dobby olhou confuso para a comida estranha, até que observou o Sr. Sirius e o Sr. Boot pegando o pão redondo com as mãos e dando uma grande mordida. Ele hesitou, mas estava com fome e o cheiro era muito bom, assim, Dobby repetiu o gesto dos bruxos e experimentou a comida mais incrivelmente incrível do mundo todo. Arregalando os olhos, ele mastigou e mordeu outra vez, sem acreditar que algo tão delicioso poderia existir.

— Não esqueça as batatas e a bebida, Dobby, tudo junto fica muito bom e é uma das comidas trouxas mais deliciosas. — Sirius disse e Dobby apenas acenou, pois estava com a boca cheia.

— Sabe, Sirius, deveríamos pensar em nos mudar para a Mansão Boot em Londres. — Sr. Boot dizia. — A Abadia é muito grande para nós dois e, em Londres, estaríamos mais perto do Ministério e seria mais fácil receber visitantes para o almoço ou jantar.

Dobby ouviu em silêncio a conversa e experimentou a bebida preta que fazia cócegas no nariz e as batatas fritas macias, concordando que tudo junto parecia tornar o pão redondo ainda melhor. Sr. Sirius se mostrou animado com a ideia, pois disse que poderia supervisionar melhor a reforma da Mansão da Família Black. Quando o segundo sanduíche foi distribuído, Sr. Sirius contou sobre a sua conversa com o Sr. Harry ao Sr. Boot.

— Muito boas essas informações. — Sr. Boot disse pensativo. — E, não acho completamente insano a ideia de você ser o Ministro. — Sirius arregalou os olhos surpreso. — Não agora, concordo que, politicamente, você não é forte para conseguir concorrer ao cargo, mesmo que seja popular entre o público. No entanto, daqui a alguns anos, você poderia concorrer, desde que começasse a trabalhar desde já para conseguir o apoio necessário na Corte.

— E, o que envolveria trabalhar para obter apoio? — Sirius perguntou confuso. — Em nem sei se quero ser um político, muito menos um Ministro, assim como não tenho ideia do que fazer para alcançar isso.

— Bem, primeiro, eu acredito que você deve decidir se esse trabalho pode ser algo que o atraia, pois exigirá muito de você e do seu tempo. — Sr. Boot disse pensativo. — Em seguida, o que está pretendendo fazer, frequentar a alta sociedade, se filiar a um Partido, se relacionar com os políticos e membros da Suprema Corte, além de apresentar projetos de leis, é exatamente o que uma pessoa deve fazer para se posicionar politicamente para um cargo. Em teoria, alguns anos fazendo tudo isso e estudando, aprendendo e agindo politicamente, o tornaria elegível a tentar uma vaga na Suprema Corte ou no Gabinete.

Sirius acenou entendendo melhor todo o cenário. Mas, ele queria ser o Ministro da Magia? A ideia era mais do que desconcertante, era meio aterradora, afinal, ele era Sirius Black e nunca tinha pensado em se envolver com política, muito menos assumir um cargo tão sério e importante.

— Acredito que precisamos conhecer os membros do Partido Progressista, saber se eles são verdadeiros em seus desejos de mudanças. Se estão dispostos a lutar verdadeiramente pelos direitos e pela justiça dos perseguidos e oprimidos. — Sirius disse depois de refletir por alguns minutos. — Enquanto isso, pensarei com cuidado em toda essa questão e continuarei a aprender.

— É uma boa ideia. — Sr. Boot disse orgulhoso. — Não há porque apressar uma decisão. O que mais o Harry descobriu?

Sirius contou sobre Murray e Yaxley, o que fez expressões diferentes surgirem no rosto do Sr. Boot.

— Uma família virando as costas para uma criança é muito triste, mas, concordo que Murray pode ser um ponto de apoio e influência dentro do Partido Conservador. — Ele disse pensativo. — Quanto ao Yaxley, você está certo em avisar o King do caso, pois esse menino pode estar em risco, Sirius e, obviamente, ele vem sofrendo abusos do pai desde pequeno. Bons pais não bebem na frente dos seus filhos ou falam sobre coisas tão terríveis.

Dobby ouviu tudo em silêncio e com os olhos arregalados, pois sabia porque Yaxley não gostava do filho, mas, claro, ele não podia contar os segredos do seu antigo Mestre.

Naquela tarde, Harry foi até o seu quarto e respirou fundo antes de chamar por seu novo funcionário.

— Dobby?

O elfo estalou na sua frente, ainda vestindo uma fronha, esta era nova e limpa.

— Harry Po... senhor! — Dobby exclamou entusiasmado.

— Olá, Dobby, teve um bom dia? — Harry indicou as cadeiras e os dois se sentaram.

— Dobby teve um grande dia, Harry, senhor. Dobby fez muitas compras com o Sr. Sirius e as novas roupas e sapatos de Dobby chegam amanhã, Sr. Harry. — Dobby explicou suavemente e apontou para a fronha que usava. — Sr. Sirius deixou Dobby vestir uma fronha limpa hoje de manhã, mas, amanhã, Dobby terá roupas novas e... descoladas. — Ele disse a palavra lentamente e Harry riu divertido.

— Isso é bom, fico feliz que esteja se adaptando. — Harry suspirou e olhou para o Dobby com atenção. — O mais importante para mim, desde que o diário de Riddle foi destruído e a basilisco morta, era libertar você, Dobby e ter certeza de que estaria seguro.

— Dobby agradece, Harry P... senhor. — Dobby disse com adoração.

— De nada. Eu não fiz muito, apenas pedi ao Sirius que tentasse te libertar. — Harry deu de ombros. — Você assinou os contratos de trabalho e confidencialidade, certo?

— Dobby assinou, Sr. Harry. Dobby agora é funcionário do Sr. Harry. — Dobby disse sorridente e orgulhoso.

— Bom. E, espero que compreenda que como meu funcionário, você pode se demitir e ir trabalhar em outro lugar no momento em que quiser. Certo? — Harry falou muito sério e Dobby acenou de olhos arregalados. — Também entende que se eu pedir para que faça algo, você pode dizer não, quando quiser? — Dobby acenou um pouco hesitante e confuso. — O que quero dizer é que se eu lhe pedir para fazer algo que você não quer ou que acredita estar errado, você não é obrigado a obedecer, Dobby. Você não é um escravo mais e, se cometer algum erro, também não haverá punições.

— Dobby entende que Dobby é livre e que o Sr. Harry não é como o Mestre Lucius, mas, Dobby não entende como pode dizer não ao que o Sr. Harry me pede. — Dobby disse perdido.

— Você se lembra da noite em que te chamei e pedi que desaparecesse todos os pertences de uma certa pessoa? — Harry perguntou e Dobby acenou arregalando ainda mais os olhos verdes como bolas de tênis. — Você entendeu porque fazíamos isso? — Outra vez Dobby acenou. — Eu não sou como o Malfoy, nunca o machucaria ou mataria alguém intencionalmente, mas, naquela noite, uma pessoa morreu e eu tive que fazer parecer que ela tinha fugido. Fiz isso para proteger a Senhorita Bonita, Dobby, e não me arrependo, mesmo que tenha sido errado ou que poderia me prejudicar. Você entende? — Dobby acenou. — A culpa pela morte daquela pessoa, naquela noite, foi de Riddle e de Malfoy, mas, eu não tinha como provar e isso enviaria a Senhorita Bonita para Azkaban.

Dobby pareceu aflito e torceu as mãos.

— Dobby fica feliz por ter ajudado o Sr. Harry a proteger a Senhorita Bonita. — Dobby disse sincero.

— E, eu sempre serei grato a você, Dobby. Mas, esse é um exemplo de coisas que eu posso ser obrigado a fazer, para proteger alguém ou porque, eu, acho que é o certo, mesmo que seja ilegal, segundo as leis do Ministério. — Harry o encarou com firmeza. — Mas, ao longo da sua vida, você nunca teve a liberdade de fazer o que você achava certo e, a partir de agora, isso mudará. O que quero dizer é que, antes de te pedir para fazer alguma coisa, eu lhe explicarei o que e o porquê, assim, será a sua decisão fazer ou não. Você não é só livre para agir, mas também para pensar e decidir por si mesmo. Entende?

— Dobby entende. Se Dobby decidir ajudar porque Dobby acha certo, Dobby pode. — Harry acenou concordando. — Mas... se Dobby pensar ser errado ou ruim, Dobby pode dizer não.

— Isso. Para qualquer coisa, você pode dizer não e eu prometo te ouvir, te compreender e respeitar a sua decisão. — Harry falou em tom de promessa. — Combinado? — Dobby acenou ansiosamente. — Bom, agora eu vou te explicar a nossa primeira missão e se você considerar errado, tudo bem.

— Dobby entende, Sr. Harry. O que Dobby e o Sr. Harry têm que fazer? — Dobby perguntou muito sério ao perceber que era algo importante e, talvez, não muito bom.

— Precisamos cuidar de alguns ossos, Dobby. — Harry explicou a missão e Dobby acenou.

— Se Dobby ajudar o Sr. Harry, Dobby ajuda a proteger a Senhorita Bonita e o Sr. Harry? — Dobby perguntou curioso.

— Sim, Dobby, porque, se encontrarem os ossos e descobrirem o que aconteceu de verdade, eles saberão que eu escondi a morte dessa pessoa. Então, não apenas a Senhorita Bonita seria prejudicada, eu também, mas... — Harry falou com firmeza. — Se você não quiser, não precisa me ajudar, eu tentarei cuidar disso sozinho. É sua decisão.

Dobby torceu a mão e pensou por alguns segundos, o que era estranho porque ele quase nunca precisou fazer isso antes. Em sua vida, o momento mais decisivo e que exigiu muita reflexão, foi quando Dobby decidiu ir avisar o Sr. Harry do perigo em Hogwarts. E, essa foi a decisão certa, assim, agora, Dobby decidiu seguir o seu coração mais uma vez.

— Dobby quer ajudar o Sr. Harry. Dobby acredita que é o certo e quer fazer isso. — Ele disse com convicção.

— Bom. Cuidaremos disso hoje à noite, quando todos estiverem dormindo. — Harry suspirou meio aliviado, pois, com a ajuda do Dobby, seria mais fácil lidar com isso. — Dobby, eu acredito que você não pode contar os segredos de Malfoy, mesmo que não seja mais o seu elfo. Certo?

— Dobby não pode, Sr. Harry. Dobby é proibido por magia, mas, Dobby pode responder suas perguntas com "Dobby não pode dizer". Assim, Dobby não está contando os segredos de Mestre Lucius.

— Ok. Quando me ocorrer uma pergunta, eu farei e gostaria que você respondesse qualquer pergunta assim do Sirius também ou dos Boots. — Harry explicou e Dobby acenou. — Também gostaria que, caso um deles algum dia precise, você os ajude, mas não como escravo ou servo e apenas se eles estiverem realmente precisando. Ok?

— Dobby entende, Sr. Harry. — Dobby acenou aliviado de que poderia ajudar o Sr. Sirius também, pois ele gostava muito dele. — Dobby viverá na casa do Sr. Sirius?

— Não, Dobby, você viverá na Mansão Potter. — Harry disse com um sorriso. — Lá será o meu lar um dia, muito em breve, mas, enquanto isso, preciso que você cuide da Mansão. Além disso, faremos uma pequena reforma, que começará em abril e quero que vigie os operários, eles trabalham para o Ian e o Mac, que são de confiança, mas, não arriscarei que algo seja roubado por algum funcionário não tão honesto. Entende?

— Dobby pode fazer isso, Harry P... senhor! — Dobby estufou o peito ansioso por começar.

— Durante o verão, nós daremos um grande Baile, Dobby e também realizaremos a cerimônia de cremação dos restos mortais dos meus pais. — Harry disse suavemente e seus olhos se entristeceram. — É a coisa certa a fazer, mas será um momento difícil para todos. Quero que me ajude a cuidar da Mansão, prepará-la para quando recebermos os convidados, minha família e amigos. No entanto, será muito trabalho e você precisará de ajuda de outros elfos domésticos, assim, uma das suas missões, a partir de agora, é tentar recrutar outros Dobbys.

— Mais Dobbys? Como Dobby faz mais Dobbys? — Dobby perguntou abobalhado.

— No jardim e lá embaixo na cozinha, tem montes de elfos domésticos, Dobby, portanto, quero que tente recrutá-los e convencê-los de que serem livres é bom. — Harry disse com um sorriso. — Mas, isso tem que ser feito com muita inteligência e sutileza, Dobby, você não pode obrigá-los a pensar como você. O que temos que fazer é levá-los a refletir sobre a vida de servidão e que é melhor serem elfos livres que trabalham para um bom patrão.

Dobby acenou de olhos arregalados.

— Dobby deve encontrar mais Dobbys, mais elfos que queiram trabalhar para o Sr. Harry, mas, livres e por um salário justo. — Ele disse assombrado.

— Sim, Dobby. Não será do dia para a noite, mas a cada elfo que você conseguir fazer duvidar ou repensar a maneira como os elfos são tratados, mais perto estaremos de, um dia, libertar todos os elfos domésticos do mundo mágico. — Harry explicou sorrindo.

— Oh! — Os olhos de Dobby brilharam como estrelas.

— Primeiro, vamos mostrar para os elfos, que ser livre é bom, depois, pediremos mais direitos e proteções a eles e, por fim, um dia, exigiremos a liberdades dos elfos domésticos. Entende? — Harry viu seu amigo acenar animadamente.

— O que Dobby deve fazer?

— Eu vou explicar como começamos... — Harry, então, resumiu o que fariam dali por diante e Dobby acenou, saltitou e sorriu sem parar.

— Dobby gosta dessa ideia, Sr. Harry. — Dobby disse alegremente.

— Bom, porque quem teve essa ideia foi minha amiga, Hermione, bem, ela e Terry pesquisaram muito sobre elfos domésticos e suas histórias. Hermione disse que se pudéssemos ter um elfo para ajudar, talvez, poderíamos alcançar os outros mais rapidamente, ainda que seja um elfo de cada vez. — Harry sorriu. — Hermione ficará muito feliz em conhecê-lo, Dobby, assim que for despetrificada. Bem, além dessas coisas, eu quero que você trabalhe com o Sirius e Remus Lupim, um bom amigo meu, para fazer um mapa especial.

— Dobby deve fazer um mapa? — Dobby se mostrou confuso. — Como Dobby faz um mapa?

— Não é nada complicado, Dobby, mas, talvez, você pense não ser certo e pode dizer não. — Harry disse muito sério. — Eu quero fazer um mapa como esse... — Ele tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso e mostrou ao elfo. — Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom. — O mapa se abriu e Hogwarts apareceu, Harry mostrou os pontos, pequenas pegadas de sapatos onde estava cada pessoa na Torre, incluindo eles dois. — Meu pai fez esse mapa, junto com Sirius e Remus, eles eram grandes amigos desde a escola. Legal, certo?

— Dobby acha o mapa muito legal... — Ele manteve os olhos arregalados para o seu nome. — Dobby está no mapa! Como Dobby está aqui e no mapa?

— Porque o mapa dos marotos mostra Hogwarts e todos que estão na escola neste momento. Quero fazer um mapa como esse Dobby, de outros lugares, mas, mais importante, quero um mapa dos marotos, da Mansão Malfoy. — Harry disse com voz suave.

Dobby engasgou quando entendeu o que deveria fazer.

— Dobby tem que voltar a Mansão do Mestre Lucius? — Ele perguntou torcendo as mãos assustado.

— Não, você não precisa voltar a Mansão dos Malfoys, apenas, precisará ajudar o Sirius a desenhar o mapa, cada detalhe da Mansão, desenhado em um pergaminho como esse. — Harry se mostrou ansioso. — Não são os segredos do Malfoy, apenas, o desenho de cada cômodo da Mansão, onde eles estão, para que servem, quantos andares tem e assim por diante. Você acha que pode fazer isso? Ou quer fazer isso?

Dobby olhou para Harry e depois o mapa, engolindo em seco confuso e duvidoso.

— Antes... Sr. Harry disse que explicaria a Dobby o porquê que Dobby deve fazer certas coisas. O Sr. Harry poderia explicar a Dobby? — Ele perguntou muito hesitante, mas, o sorriso de orgulho do Harry o fez relaxar.

— Muito bom, Dobby, você entendeu bem. Eu quero fazer isso, por muitas razões, Dobby, quero me vingar de Malfoy pelo que ele fez com a Senhorita Bonita. Para isso, preciso de informações, preciso vigiá-lo, saber quando está em casa e quando sai. Também quero saber quem o visita, quem são seus amigos, aliados, espiões ou sócios, pois, grande parte será de comensais da morte ou puristas, talvez, até mesmo alguém que finge ser bom, mas, que na verdade, é tão ruim quanto o Malfoy. Por fim, quando Riddle voltar e a guerra recomeçar, a Mansão Malfoy poderá ser um dos locais onde ele se reunirá com seus comensais, talvez, Riddle até se hospede lá. Com o mapa, poderemos vigiá-los, observar suas movimentações e planejar como e o que fazer para anular suas ações. — Harry viu o elfo abrir a boca chocado com tantas coisas que poderiam fazer com o mapa. — E, você ouviu ontem, que o Sirius fez uma proposta a Sra. Malfoy, caso ela aceite, podemos vigiá-la também e resgatá-la se percebermos que sua vida está em risco. É por tudo isso que quero fazer esse mapa, Dobby.

— Dobby ajudará Harry Po... senhor! Dobby prometeu a ajudar o Sr. Harry a vencer a guerra e Dobby cumprirá a promessa. — Ele respirou fundo e suspirou. — Dobby pode ajudar com o mapa porque Mestre Lucius nunca proibiu o Dobby de desenhar a Mansão, mas Mestre Lucius proibiu o Dobby de contar os seus segredos. Dobby não pode contar o que viu o Mestre Lucius fazer, falar ou ouvir de seus convidados.

— Entendo. — Harry suspirou, pois isso era uma pena. — O mapa já será um grande avanço, Dobby, nos ajudará muito. Assim, muito obrigado.

— De nada, Harry, senhor. — Dobby estufou o peito de orgulho.

— Bem, agora se você quiser voltar para a Abadia. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Sirius o levará a Mansão Potter amanhã com certeza, mas, lembre-se, Dobby, você não precisa trabalhar mais do que 8 horas por dia ou ficar preso a Mansão. Se não houver muito o que fazer por lá, até começarem as obras, você poder ir visitar a Abadia, o Jardim dos Elfos ou, se sentir muita solidão vivendo lá sozinho, tenho certeza que o Sr. Boot não se importará que viva na Abadia com ele e Sirius.

— Tem algo mais que Dobby pode fazer por Harry P..., senhor? — Dobby perguntou ansioso.

— Tenho certeza de que pensarei em algo em breve, Dobby, mas, acredito que é só, pelo menos até hoje à noite. — Harry disse e seus olhos mostraram a seriedade do que precisavam fazer.

— Até mais tarde, Sr. Harry!

Dobby aparatou de volta para a Abadia e se sentou com o Sr. Sirius e o Sr. Boot no escritório, ouvindo encantado como eles planejavam mudar o mundo mágico.

Naquela noite, Harry subiu mais cedo para o seu quarto, alegando estar cansado depois do treino de quadribol e que precisava dormir mais. Ele esperou por 15 minutos até ter certeza que ninguém o procuraria, antes de chamar por Dobby. Nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas entraram embaixo da capa e caminharam rápido e silenciosamente pela Torre, escadas e corredores até chegarem ao banheiro feminino do segundo andar. Harry manteve o mapa em suas mãos, mas, felizmente, a capa os protegia bem.

Assim que eles estavam em frente a pia, Harry guardou a capa e disse com firmeza.

— _Abra_. — Ao seu lado, Dobby pulou, mas Harry ignorou e observou a entrada se abrir lentamente. — Vamos deslizar, Dobby, será mais rápido que as escadas.

Dobby apenas acenou e arregalou os olhos ao ver o Sr. Harry desaparecer pelo cano escuro. Engolindo em seco, Dobby entrou e se deixou cair no que parecia ser o maior escorregador do mundo. Era sujo e bolorento, além de úmido, frio e escuro, assim, não era um passeio divertido. Os sons de ossos esmagados, quando o Sr. Harry caminhou pelo chão, lhe causou arrepios de mau agouro e Dobby estremeceu de temor.

— Não se preocupe, Dobby, a basilisco se foi e acredito que não tem mais nada aqui que ofereça perigo. — Harry disse e estendeu a mão, que Dobby agarrou com força, sentindo menos medo quando caminharam de mãos dadas pelo corredor iluminado pela luz da varinha. — Veja, Dobby, como as paredes e o teto estão rachados, precisará de uma boa reforma, então, depois, poderemos usar essa câmara para algo útil e divertido. No entanto, antes disso, precisamos tirar os ossos ou... Bem, estaremos em uma enrascada das boas.

Dobby apenas acenou e Harry continuou falando sobre as ideias que tiveram para a transformação da câmara. Sua voz firme o acalmou e Dobby logo esqueceu o medo, se concentrando nas coisas incríveis que poderiam fazer ali embaixo.

Até que chegaram a uma porta circular com cobras de olhos brilhantes.

— _Abra_. — Harry disse e as cobras deslizaram, destravando a porta e a câmara surgiu, imensa, iluminada por tochas e com uma estátua gigantesca de Salazar Slytherin. — Ele realmente se amava, esse Slytherin, para fazer uma coisa deste tamanho. Está vendo a boca lá no alto? A basilisco saiu por lá, era onde ficava o seu ninho e nós a usaremos para entrar. Ok?

— Sim, Harry, senhor. — Dobby sussurrou com o medo retornando com força total.

Harry pegou a vassoura do bolso e a ampliou, antes de montá-la. Dobby montou atrás e segurou com firmeza em sua cintura, mas, Harry subiu lentamente e, com a varinha acesa, entrou cautelosamente pela boca da estátua.

Dentro estava escuro, mas era possível visualizar algumas tochas, assim, Dobby estalou os dedos e as acendeu. Quando tudo se iluminou, eles viram as entranhas da estátua que tinha as suas paredes em forma circular como as Torres. Descendo pelas paredes até embaixo, haviam armas de todos os tipos, espadas com pedras preciosas, machados com cabos decorados com prata, lanças com detalhes em jade, arcos e bestas com crinas de unicórnios. Também havia uma grande tapeçaria com o brasão da Casa Slytherin, muito bonita e bem conservada em veludo verde, com uma cobra prateada e bordada com fios de prata.

— Dobby nunca viu uma tapeçaria tão grande. Dobby acha que deve ter uns 10 metros. — Dobby sussurrou impressionado.

— E, veja todas essas armas antigas, Dobby. — Harry examinou algumas mais de perto enquanto desciam lentamente com a vassoura. — São tão lindas e devem valer uma fortuna! Aposto que foram feitas por goblins ou, quem sabe, pelos antigos elfos.

— O que o Sr. Harry fará com tudo isso? — Dobby perguntou curioso.

— Eu não preciso de dinheiro ou armas, mas, também não deixarei que Riddle ou Dumbledore, nem mesmo o Ministério, tomem posse. — Harry disse pensativo. — Amanhã, Dobby, depois que você tiver tido acesso a Mansão Potter, quero que leve tudo para lá. Existe uma sala de jogos no primeiro andar, atrás da sala de jantar, quero arrume tudo lá e deixe a sala bem protegida até eu decidir o que fazer com tudo isso.

— Sim, Sr. Harry. — Disse Dobby feliz por ter muito trabalho a sua frente.

Eles pousaram no chão da estátua e observaram que havia um único caminho. Era uma passagem grande, em forma de arco, que levava a uma sala, que deveria ter sido usado como escritório e saleta pessoal por Slytherin, pois seus móveis lembravam as salas do período medieval. Com o teto alto como a câmara e a estátua, a sala tinha uma mesa, cadeiras, poltronas e uma prateleira com livros antigos de capas de couro preto. Um nicho estranho em um dos cantos, tinha uma espécie de grade ou portão de ferro negro, mas, a única abertura identificável, ficava no alto da parede arredondada e tinha o formato e tamanho do cano em que escorregaram lá em cima, no banheiro.

— Hum... Salazar fez um monumento a si mesmo lá na câmara com a estátua, um museu para o seu nome, dentro da estátua, um escritório para seu conforto e estudos. — Harry olhou com desprezo para o buraco redondo na parede. — E, manteve a Freya escondida em um buraco, bem longe dele, prisioneira e desimportante.

— Tha i na nathair, an robh thu airson gun cuireadh mi i air pedestal? — Uma voz falou à direita do Harry, que olhou rapidamente e encontrou um quadro com um bruxo de olhos azuis. — Eu disse: Ela é uma cobra, você queria que a colocasse em um pedestal?

Harry observou o homem de cabelos castanhos compridos e presos por uma fita de couro. Ele usava um manto de veludo verde escuro e um colete de couro marrom, todo trançado em detalhes e bordados antigos. Quando se levantou observando os visitantes com muita atenção, Harry percebeu a capa luxuosa em suas costas, feita do pelo de algum animal branco, urso ou lobo, talvez. Salazar Slytherin tinha um rosto bem comum, liso e sem barba, testa larga, uma boca fina, levemente mesquinha e um nariz aristocrático.

— Você é um Potter, não é? — Ele disse com voz suave e educada.

— Sim e você é Salazar Slytherin. — Harry disse tentando disfarçar o choque da descoberta. — Como podemos nos entender?

— Ah! Meu herdeiro, Tom, fez uso de um feitiço de tradução para nos entendermos. Brilhante trabalho de varinha e um feitiço muito útil, teria facilitado muito os meus encontros com as normandas. — Slytherin sorriu maliciosamente.

Harry tentou se adaptar ao fato de que estava conversando com Salazar Slytherin e, ao mesmo tempo, apagar o rosto mal e severo da sua imaginação e se ajustar ao rosto simples e inofensivo a sua frente. Na verdade, o mais impressionando em Slytherin eram suas roupas luxuosas e, talvez, seus olhos azuis como o mar.

— Mas, diga-me, o que um Potter faz em minha Câmara? Não me diga que é o meu herdeiro também? — Slytherin perguntou curioso.

— Como sabe que sou um Potter? — Harry perguntou primeiro.

— Bem, fui professor de Linfred, depois, de seus 7 filhos e posso reconhecer os olhos, além dos cabelos impossíveis de controlar, claro. — Disse Slytherin simplesmente.

— Mas... meus olhos são herança da minha mãe... — Harry disse confuso.

— Verdade? Interessante. — Slytherin o observou com aqueles olhos azuis inteligentes. — Talvez, ela fosse uma Potter também, mas, eu não sabia que a Família de Linfred tinha o hábito de se casar entre si.

— Não temos e, respondendo a sua pergunta, não sou um dos seus herdeiros. — Harry disse lentamente e observou sua expressão. — Minha mãe era nascida trouxa.

A expressão de Slytherin se tornou mais fria e levemente indiferente.

— Sim, Linfred e seus rebentos tinham o péssimo costume de se misturar com os animais. — Ele disse com sarcasmo frio. — O que faz em minha câmara? Onde está o meu herdeiro?

— Morto. — Harry respondeu com um sorriso irônico. — Minha mãe o matou.

Slytherin riu e voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira de madeira negra, que lembrava um trono.

— Consigo perceber uma mentira de longe, garoto, dificilmente uma trouxa imunda mataria o herdeiro do maior bruxo que já existiu. — Slytherin disse com certa soberba.

Dessa vez foi o Harry quem riu da frase megalomaníaca.

— Tom me disse a mesma coisa, mas, em suas palavras, o maior bruxo que já existiu era ele e não você. — Harry disse divertido. — Eu ainda penso que vocês dois não poderiam existir no mesmo período sem se matarem, os egos não permitiriam.

— Hum... Tom era muito... arrogante, mas, como meu herdeiro, vejo isso como uma qualidade. — Slytherin disse pensativo. — Ainda não respondeu o que faz aqui.

— Ah! Essa é uma longa história, Slytherin. — Harry olhou pensativo em volta. — Existe algum tipo de feitiço ou maldição nos objetos da câmara? As armas e livros? Ou no seu quadro?

— Não. — Slytherin o encarou curioso. — Minha câmara é secreta e impossível de ser acessada, apenas o meu verdadeiro herdeiro saberia como entrar ou teria a habilidade para tal feito. Mesmo este escritório, foi completamente selado por mim antes que deixei Hogwarts para sempre. Além disso, maldições antigas não podem ser facilmente desfeitas e poderiam matar o meu próprio herdeiro.

— Fico feliz em saber. — Harry disse satisfeito e deu uma piscadela para Dobby, que ouvia a conversa de olhos esbugalhados. — A câmara será reformada e se tornará parte da escola, para o acesso dos alunos. — Ele falou como se já estivesse tudo decidido e não fosse apenas uma possibilidade. — Os professores pretendem colocar algumas aulas extras aqui, construir uma arena de duelos, quem sabe, uma pista de patinação para a nossa diversão.

— Impossível. — Slytherin disse levantando-se do seu trono. — Minha câmara é inacessível e não compreendo como você está aqui, se não é o meu herdeiro.

— As coisa mudam, Slytherin, o mundo não é mais o mesmo. Hogwarts não é mais como era em seu tempo e essa câmara não é mais sua. — Harry disse com frieza.

— Quem é você? Porque está aqui? Como entrou? — Slytherin perguntou duramente e sua expressão se tornou meio assustadora. Agora era mais fácil entender porque foi tão temido e considerado perigoso, Harry pôde ver em seus olhos azuis que ele mataria sem hesitação. — Se o que diz é verdade, porque um garoto está aqui e não o diretor de Hogwarts?

— Estou aqui para cuidar de algumas coisas, entre elas, levar todos os objetos e o seu quadro, para outro lugar. — Harry disse sem se preocupar em responder as outras questões.

— Você não pode fazer isso. — Slytherin se sentou tranquilamente e o encarou com desprezo. — Um meio sangue não tem poder ou autoridade para remover os meus pertences da minha câmara.

— Hum... — Harry o observou ironicamente. — Porque você acha que estou aqui no meio da noite, sem adultos e com o meu elfo doméstico?

Slytherin olhou para Dobby pela primeira vez e depois voltou a encarar o Harry.

— Por sua maneira de se dirigir a um superior e por seu atrevimento em considerar a retirada do meu quadro e pertences do lugar aonde eles pertencem, imagino, que foi criado entre os animais trouxas. Não entende a história ou a importância de quem sou? — Slytherin o encarou com muito desprezo. — Seu pai não lhe ensinou a respeitar a história, as tradições?

— Não, porque o seu herdeiro, Tom, o matou. — Harry disse com frieza. — Eu tinha 1 ano de idade e, além do meu pai, ele já tinha assassinado centenas de outros bruxos e bruxas que tentaram deter o seu insano plano de matar ou escravizar trouxas ou bruxos nascidos trouxas. Seu plano era dominar e controlar o mundo mágico, tirando todos do seu caminho e matando puros sangues ou crianças inocentes se fosse necessário. — Slytherin fez uma expressão estranha. — Reconhece o plano? Talvez, você o tenha planejado em seu próprio tempo ou inspirado Tom a 50 anos.

— Nunca planejei controlar o mundo mágico ou matar centenas de pessoas, apenas queria os trouxas separados dos bruxos. — Slytherin disse indiferente. — Então, meu herdeiro matou o seu pai...

— E, minha mãe também. — Harry disse e seus olhos se entristeceram. — Ele queria me matar, por uma profecia tola, que o fez acreditar que eu era aquele nascido com o poder para derrotá-lo. Meus pais se esconderam, foram traídos e minha mãe se colocou diante do meu berço, implorou por minha vida, ofereceu a sua própria vida e Tom a assassinou. Isso criou uma proteção mágica antiga, fruto do seu amor e sacrifício, assim, quando Tom tentou me matar, o feitiço da morte se virou contra ele e o destruiu. Seu corpo, pelo menos. Tom agora é um espectro sombrio, capaz de possuir outro ser humano e foi assim que eu o conheci há dois anos, ele possuiu um dos meus professores e tentou me matar mais uma vez. Não terminou bem para o professor. — Harry encerrou ironicamente.

Slytherin o encarava olho no olho como se avaliasse a verdade de suas palavras e, quando percebeu a sua sinceridade, acenou e sua expressão se tornou dura, fria e possessa, como uma raiva enregelante. Harry sentiu o Dobby estremecer, se aproximar mais das suas pernas em receio e, até ele se arrepiou ao perceber o perigo que aquela expressão representava. Slytherin estava longe de ser comum, mais parecia um anjo furioso e mal.

— Bem, se o que dizes é verdade, não posso lhe negar o seu direito de reivindicar a herança do meu herdeiro em punição depois de um ataque tão covarde. A desonra dos Slytherins deve ser paga, pois um bruxo não mata um Senhor e herdeiro de uma Família Mágica, sua esposa, ataca o seu infante e único herdeiro, o torna órfão, sem que o sangue e magia exijam uma reparação. — Slytherin disse estoicamente. — Tudo o que pertence à Família Slytherin, deste momento em diante, é entregue a posse do herdeiro da Família Potter e, apenas o seu julgamento e a sabedoria da magia, poderá liberar o meu nome e sangue de tal punição ou desonra.

— Que assim seja. — Harry disse e a magia se agitou em volta dele, selando o compromisso. Ele até conseguiu sentir o poder das armas mágicas e que elas agora lhe pertenciam. — Estou colocando suas coisas e seu quadro em um local seguro, pois jamais permitirei que Tom as tenha ou o Ministério da Magia e o diretor de Hogwarts, porque não confio neles.

— O que é Ministério da Magia? — Slytherin questionou levemente curioso.

Harry franziu o cenho confuso, mas supôs que isolado na câmara, seu quadro não tinha como perceber ou ouvir a passagem dos séculos e seus acontecimentos.

— Tom não lhe contou sobre o que aconteceu ao mundo nos últimos mil anos? — Harry questionou.

— Meu herdeiro estava muito interessado em si mesmo e em fazer perguntas sobre grandes magias, maldições, encantamentos. — Slytherin explicou. — Tudo o que me disse de si mesmo era que nossa Família era tão poderosa quanto foi no passado, mas, que ainda não tínhamos conseguido realizar o meu desejo, que era afastar os impuros do nosso mundo.

Harry arregalou os olhos e não resistiu a gargalhar com essas palavras.

— Merlin... Tom é um bom mentiroso se você não percebeu a falsidade escorrendo por suas palavras. E, imagino que depois de bajulá-lo por informações, ele pouco veio aqui, pois não é da sua natureza ficar elogiando ou se fazendo de humilde, seu grande ego não lhe permitiria. — Harry sorriu de sua expressão e do fato de que Slytherin não tentou negar a afirmação. — Você lhe respondeu todas as suas perguntas ou lhe ensinou algo razoavelmente interessante e Tom não voltou. Sabe, ele tem esse dom, de usar e não valorizar, algo que herdou de você, acredito.

— Refere-se a Freya? — Slytherin disse indiferente. — Era um animal de estimação, que planejava usar para vencer aqueles defensores dos impuros, mas, fui expulso de minha escola e nunca pude retornar. Helga, Gryffindor e Rowena criaram alas que nunca pude ultrapassar, assim, Freya ficou presa aqui, até a chegada do meu herdeiro.

— Como o seu quadro parou aqui? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Eu fui diretor de Hogwarts e todos os diretores, ao morrerem, têm um quadro encantado criado pela magia da escola. Um encantamento muito interessante inventado por Rowena, claro. — Slytherin explicou lentamente. — Quando fui expulso, acreditei que a magia de Hogwarts me renegaria, assim, decidi fazer um quadro por mim mesmo, com um artista da distante Londres, uma pequena cidade que ficava bem ao sul e que crescia rapidamente por causa do seu porto. Apesar de abarrotada com trouxas imundos, também recebia muitos artistas mágicos do continente. Deixei instruções para que o quadro fosse enviado para Hogwarts depois da minha morte, pois tinha esperança de que Rowena, a diretora na época ou quem a substituísse, não recusaria o meu pedido. Afinal, eu era um dos fundadores desta escola e tendo feito a passagem para o Reino do Mortos, não ofereceria mais perigos ou dissabores. — Slytherin gesticulou com os braços apontando para o castelo. — No entanto, Hogwarts não me renegou, este quadro foi criado e disposto no escritório do diretor. Ou seja, aqui.

— Aqui era o escritório do diretor de Hogwarts? — Harry perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. Eu fui o primeiro diretor de Hogwarts. — Slytherin disse com muito orgulho. — Cada um de nós tinha o seu próprio escritório e, depois que fui expulso, Rowena assumiu, assim, imagino que ela tenha um quadro também, em seu escritório.

— É possível. — Harry disse pensativo e imaginando se o escritório de Rowena ficaria na Torre, próximo ao seu quarto ou ao laboratório de poções. — Mas, se o seu escritório era aqui, como alguém viria conversar com você tão profundamente abaixo das áreas comuns? Sua câmara não era secreta?

— A câmara, a estátua e a entrada secundária eram secretas e demoraram muito anos para a sua conclusão, mas, o meu escritório não. — Slytherin apontou para o nicho que ficava atrás do portão de grade, feito com ferro negro. — Se você entrar no nicho, ele o levará até outro nicho das masmorras, ou o trará para baixo até o meu escritório. Uma magia muito interessante criada por mim, claro, além de muito útil, pois poderia fazer meus experimentos e construir a minha câmara sem olhos curiosos. Como disse, ao ser expulso, selei os nichos, pois não queria que ninguém acessasse os meus segredos.

— Interessante. — Harry se aproximou alguns passos e observou que o nicho continuava subindo por dentro da parede até, provavelmente, as masmorras, em uma espécie rudimentar de elevador de pedra. — Deve ser o primeiro elevar inventado... Bem, mas, onde está o seu outro quadro? Porque, existem dezenas de quadros no escritório do Diretor Dumbledore e você não está lá. Certo?

— Não. Meu quadro particular deve ter se perdido, pois esse quadro foi criado por Hogwarts no momento da minha morte. — Slytherin explicou. — O outro, foi pintado em Londres, anos antes do dia em que morri e, eu era mais velho. — Ele tocou o próprio rosto. — Essa é aparência que eu tinha quando fui expulso de Hogwarts, é como a magia do castelo se lembrava de mim. E, por isso tenho as recordações de minha vida toda, incluindo a minha passagem para o Reino dos Mortos.

— No outro quadro, sua imagem teria lembranças até o momento da pintura... — Harry sentiu o Dobby puxar a sua calça e percebeu que ele queria lhe dizer alguma coisa. Ele se abaixou e ouviu o seu sussurro. — Meu amigo me diz que o outro quadro está vazio, pois você não pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Assim, quando esse quadro foi criado, a sua imagem no outro quadro, desapareceu. Ele poderia ter sido abandonado ou destruído... Com quem você deixou o quadro? — Harry perguntou curioso.

— Com meu bom amigo, Canis Black. — Slytherin disse e ficou surpreso com o sorriso de Harry. — O que? Não me diga que o mundo mudou tanto que um Black e um Potter são amigáveis agora.

Isso fez Harry rir de verdade e dar um piscada para o Dobby que sorriu de volta.

— O último Black é meu padrinho, a única família deixada por meus pais. — Disse Harry animadamente. — Acredite, Salazar, mil anos faz uma grande diferença. Londres, por exemplo, não é apenas uma pequena cidade com um porto, agora é a capital da Inglaterra e uma das maiores metrópoles do mundo, com milhões de habitantes. Mundo aliás, que não é só a Europa, Ásia ou África, mais continentes foram descobertos e países fundados.

— Bem, o mundo não me interessa e sim, o nosso mundo mágico. — Slytherin disse com indiferença. — Somos os superiores que habitam essas terras, portanto, devemos ser maioria e governar aqueles animais imundos, obviamente.

Isso fez o Harry gargalhar ainda mais até se dobrar apertando a barriga.

— Nunca ouvi nada tão engraçado, eu juro. — Ele disse depois de se controlar. — Sabe, em outro momento, eu te contarei um pouco sobre o mundo, apenas pelo prazer de ver suas expressões. Agora, realmente, precisamos seguir...

— Espere. — Slytherin o interrompeu irritado. — Você ia me falar sobre o meu herdeiro e minha família. Sua educação deixa a desejar com esse seu estranho hábito de rir incontrolavelmente e não falar os fatos, jovem tolo.

— Desculpe, apenas tantas coisas engraçadas... Bem, como eu posso te dizer isso, hum... A Família Slytherin não existe mais, pelo menos, não há mais nenhum herdeiro direto com o sobrenome.

— Mas... Tom se presentou como Tom Slytherin! — O homem no retrato se levantou furioso.

— Tom Slytherin nem combina e, para quem diz que percebe as mentiras facilmente... — Harry suspirou divertido. — Suponho que alguns acreditam no que querem acreditar. O que não entendo é o fato de que ele fez muitas perguntas sobre o passado, maldições e feitiços antigos, assim, deve ter passado algumas horas com você, Slytherin. Não lhe ocorreu fazer mais perguntas sobre os últimos mil anos?

— Ele não parecia interessado em falar de si mesmo, apenas em me ouvir e meus grandes feitos. Ele também perguntou sobre algumas magias que permitissem a um bruxo alcançar a imortalidade, eu lhe falei sobre a única que tinha conhecimento. — Slytherin disse friamente. — Depois disso, o jovem nunca mais voltou.

— Ele não queria falar de si mesmo? Isso é uma novidade. — Harry disse ironicamente e levemente desconcertado ao perceber que Voldemort descobriu sobre existência da horcrux com Slytherin. Fazia sentido, afinal, essa era uma magia sombria muito antiga, que deveria ter sido esquecida a séculos. — Claro, ele o questionou sobre o que necessitava saber, recebeu a informação e, depois, jogou fora o brinquedo usado. Esse é o Tom... E, seu sobrenome é Riddle, Tom Riddle, mestiço, mãe bruxa e pai trouxa. Ele cresceu no mundo trouxa, aliás, em um orfanato, que é como chamam uma casa em que vivem os órfãos.

— Isso não é possível! — Slytherin se levantou com aquela expressão assustadora. — Meu herdeiro não pode ter o sangue daqueles animais! Ele é puro, assim como todos os Slytherins!

— Ele não é um Slytherin! Apenas seu herdeiro de sangue, não de linha ou sobrenome. — Harry disse impaciente. — Já lhe disse que não existe mais a Família Slytherin ou, de qualquer dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, por sinal.

Slytherin fez uma careta e depois voltou a se sentar indiferente e frio. Harry começou a perceber que essas eram as suas emoções principais retratadas no quadro, indiferença, frieza, seguido por arrogância, soberba, raiva, fúria fria e mortal.

— Pelo menos a Família de Gryffindor também deixou de existir. — Ele sorriu com certa maldade. — Um castigo justo ao meu ver.

— Acredito que isso vale para os dois, então. — Harry disse sarcasticamente.

— Ah! Aposto que estou diante de um discípulo daquele tolo nobre, teimoso e cabeça de vento. — Slytherin disse friamente.

— Não, Slytherin, minha Torre é a das águias. — Harry respondeu com um sorriso superior.

— Hum... Interessante. — Slytherin realmente parecia sincero em sua sutil admiração. — Você me lembra de Linfred e seu filho mais velho, Hardwin, ambos eram muito inteligentes e atrevidos. Você está aqui, roubando ou assumindo posse de itens da minha família e, com isso, enganando o meu herdeiro e o diretor de Hogwarts, além desse tal Ministério, seja o que for. Tem certeza que não tem o meu sangue?

— Não, não tenho certeza. Mas, isso não importa, pois não sou o seu herdeiro, sou um Potter. — Harry disse arrogantemente. — Me diga, Linfred e seus filhos tinham mesmo olhos verdes? Como os meus?

— Não, apenas Linfred e suas filhas, os filhos tinham olhos castanhos. — Slytherin explicou. — Mas, os olhos são os mesmos, a mesma cor e formato, sem dúvida. Linfred era um aluno de poções de primeira qualidade, superior a mim mesmo, se você pode acreditar.

Harry sorriu para o seu tom superior, surpreso e levemente ofendido por existir alguém melhor que ele em alguma coisa. Depois, refletiu sobre os olhos da mesma cor e sua mente tentou encontrar uma explicação. Talvez, fosse apenas coincidência, pensou, gerações e mais gerações o separavam de Linfred e seus filhos. Provavelmente, outros de seus antepassados tinham olhos de todas as cores, incluindo azul, verde, negros, castanhos. Mas, Harry sentiu a curiosidade se atiçar e desejou ter conhecido os retratos dos seus antepassados.

— Bem, tem sido interessante, mas devemos seguir em frente, Dobby. — Harry disse olhando para o elfo que acenou freneticamente.

— Pretende me tirar da minha câmara esta noite? E, para onde me levará? — Slytherin perguntou curioso.

— Não esta noite. — Harry disse e olhou para o buraco na parede. — Dobby cuidará disso amanhã. Agora, precisamos ir até o ninho da Freya.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela? — Slytherin questionou indiferente. — Ela deixou há algumas semanas, mas, não retornou.

— Sim. — Harry disse e, subindo na vassoura, esperou que Dobby montasse antes de flutuar para cima e acrescentar. — Eu a matei.

E, ignorando a expressão levemente admirada de Slytherin, Harry voou pela abertura redonda. O cano os levou para outra câmara, que mais parecia um poço largo, claramente um ninho onde uma cobra gigantesca vivia, comia e dormi. Haviam centenas de ossos por todos os lados, além de cascalhos e galhos, que formavam uma grande cama de cobra. O lugar era o mais seco e escuro de todo o lugar, não haviam tochas e apenas a varinha do Harry iluminava o ambiente. Acima deles, a parede circular era cheia de canos e mais canos, por onde Freya deve ter entrado e saído muitas vezes.

— Que incrível, esses canos devem seguir por toda a escola, o que quer dizer que Freya poderia ter saído sozinha. — Harry sussurrou pensativa. — Ou será que algum encantamento a impedia?

Dobby fez um gesto de quem não sabe e estalou os dedos criando tochas acesas, que flutuaram e iluminaram o poço como se fosse dia.

— Dobby não sabe, senhor.

— No ataque a Caverna, ela veio pelo cano e, em outros momentos, eu a ouvi pelas paredes da escola. — Harry disse pensativo. — E, naquela noite, quando Riddle a chamou no banheiro para matar... Eu pensei que ele tinha deixado a estátua aberta, assim como a porta circular com as cobras. Agora, parece tolice pensar que Riddle faria isso, o que significa, que Freya usou um desses canos.

— Freya parecia muito obediente, Harry, senhor, como um elfo. — Disse Dobby distraidamente olhando em volta à procura de ossos específicos.

— Como um elfo... Claro! — Harry arregalou os olhos. — Slytherin deve ter formado uma ligação de escravidão, como os bruxos fazem com os elfos e os O'Hallahans fizeram com a Diona. Por isso ela era tão obediente! Não deixava a câmara como foi ordenado e, como foi criada para matar e não proteger, como a Diona, não podia deixar de obedecer ao herdeiro da ligação de escravidão. Riddle. — Harry sentiu o seu coração se apertar ao pensar em todos esses séculos de verdadeira escravidão. — Pelo menos ela podia hibernar ou enlouqueceria presa aqui por tanto tempo e, que bom que a Freya está livre agora.

— Acho que Dobby encontrou, Harry, senhor. — Dobby disse baixinho.

Harry se aproximou do amigo e percebeu que ele estava certo. Esses ossos eram bem diferentes dos pequenos ossos de ratos ou outros animais que Freya encontrou pela escola. Lembrando-se do esqueleto na sala de aula de ciências, Harry percebeu que estava diante de dois fêmures humanos, além dos ossos ilíacos. Engolindo em seco, ele olhou em volta e encontrou duas tíbias e duas fíbulas, mas não havia mais nada.

— Olhe bem, Dobby, não podemos deixar nada humano para trás. — Disse Harry com voz sumida e Dobby acenou freneticamente antes de seguir sua orientação.

Os dois olharam por uns 10 minutos, mas, não encontram mais nada que parecesse ossos humanos, pelo menos não inteiros e, se haviam alguns pedaços quebrados, não faria diferença, pois não seria diferenciado dos ossos pequenos dos animais.

— Ela o apertou, eu ouvi o seu troco sendo esmagado, por isso, Freya deve ter conseguido digerir os ossos superiores. — Harry disse pensativo e tentando entender o que aconteceu, era meio mórbido, mas necessário. — Ela deve ter apenas engolindo a parte inferior e, depois, regurgitou como me disse, pois, os ossos eram muito grandes. Mas... — Ele parou e olhou para Dobby, que o ouvia muito pálido e Harry percebeu que deveria estar igual, pois sentia um suor frio escorrer por seu corpo e rosto, além do estômago enjoado. — Freya arrancou o seu braço lá em cima no banheiro e o engoliu sem esmagá-lo, o que quer dizer que deveríamos encontrar os ossos do braço, eles são grandes também, principalmente de um homem adulto.

— Talvez... Dobby possa convocá-lo, Sr. Harry. — Dobby sussurrou de olhos arregalados.

— Sim, boa ideia. — Harry engoliu em seco. — Pense em seus nomes, Dobby, úmero, rádio e cúbito.

Dobby acenou e estalou os dedos, mas, nada aconteceu. Harry suspirou e limpou o suor frio do rosto.

— Ela deve ter mastigado e, por isso, conseguiu digerir. Vamos pegar esses ossos e sair desse inferno, Dobby. — Harry disse tenso e viu seu amigo acenar, encolher os ossos e guardar na mochila que trouxeram para isso.

Depois, eles subiram rapidamente na vassoura e deixaram o poço, passaram pelo escritório, acenando adeus ao quadro de Slytherin, subiram por dentro da estátua e chegaram a câmara principal. Saindo para o corredor, Harry selou a porta e, ainda voando, alcançaram o cano escuro e íngreme.

— Deixe-me ver o caminho lá em cima, Dobby. — Harry verificou o mapa e viu a área do banheiro vazio. — Por precaução, vamos com a capa, pois não quero encontrar a Myrtle também, nossa missão dever ser completamente secreta.

Dobby apenas acenou, mas, depois, pensou nos ossos na mochila.

— O que Dobby e o Sr. Harry farão com os ossos, senhor?

— Vamos enterrá-los, Dobby e fazer uma cerimônia de sepultamento respeitosa. — Harry disse suavemente. — É o mínimo que ele merece... Certo?

— Sim, Sr. Harry, Dobby pensa assim também. — Dobby disse baixinho.

Depois de saírem do banheiro, eles caminharam pelos corredores até uma das passagens secretas, que os levou para Hogsmeade.

— Preciso que nos leve até uma floresta antiga em Yorkshire, Dobby, fica a Nordeste da Inglaterra, próximo ao litoral do Mar do Norte. — Harry olhou para a Floresta Proibida. — Não posso me arriscar a enterrar aqui e, em algum momento, os ossos serem encontrados por Hagrid ou os centauros. Se, algum dia, desconfiarem que ele... morreu, quero que pensem que foi depois que fugiu de Hogwarts.

Dobby acenou de olhos arregalados e, pegando a sua mão, os aparatou para o lugar pedido. Harry reconheceu a floresta antiga, de árvores grossas e raízes proeminentes. Montando a vassoura com Dobby, Harry subiu bem alto e, facilmente encontrou o monte chapado onde Adam foi amarrado por Greyback e voou naquela direção.

— Se mantenha aquecido, Dobby, está muito frio. — Harry orientou, enquanto o vento frio agitava a capa de invisibilidade.

Quando chegou ao monte, Harry encontrou a clareira com pedras e pousou.

— Greyback é um assassino, ninguém acharia estranho se houvessem corpos enterrados por aqui. — Harry disse suspirando e guardando a capa. — Vamos cavar, Dobby.

Dobby voltou a acenar e eles escolheram uma árvore bem alta e grossa, diante da qual, o elfo fez uma cova com magia, um buraco não muito grande, mas, bem fundo. Depois, ele tirou os ossos da mochila e os colocou no fundo, antes de estalar os dedos para fazê-los voltar ao tamanho normal e, em seguida, outro estalar de dedos e os ossos estavam cobertos pela terra escura e fria. Harry se aproximou e ajeitou o musgo e folhas por cima, para não ficar parecendo uma cova, depois, suspirando, apontou para o tronco da árvore.

— Por favor, Dobby, escreva para mim, G.L., para ter uma espécie de lápide. — Harry disse suavemente e Dobby o atendeu sem dizer nada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos em um clima solene, até Harry voltar a suspirar.

— Aqui repousa, Gilderoy Lockhart. — Ele disse gentilmente. — Ele não era um bom homem ou bruxo ou professor... Também não penso que tenha sido um bom amigo, mas, talvez, tenha sido um bom filho e irmão. Independente disso, Gilderoy não merecia morrer desta maneira e seu assassinato não será esquecido por mim. Lamento não poder dizer a verdade a todos, professor, mas, aonde estiver, saiba que vingarei a sua morte e nunca deixarei de lembrá-lo. Fique em paz.

— Dobby deseja paz ao senhor dos ossos. — Dobby disse solenemente.

— Vamos, Dobby, vamos voltar para Hogwarts. — Harry disse baixinho e, segurando sua mão, eles aparataram para a Escócia.

Cornelius Fudge teve uma semana de cão, não havia dúvida disso ou lembranças de dias tão dificultosos. Naquela terça-feira, uma semana depois do assassinato do auror Robards, ele tentou compreender o que, exatamente, tinha dado tão errado. Os lobisomens antes odiados e temidos, de repente, tinham se transformados nos queridinhos do público. Black, um ex-prisioneiro de família antiga e purista, se transformou em uma celebridade e defensor ferrenho dos direitos dos lobisomens. O Ministério passava de escândalos atrás de escândalos, investigações, punições, prisões e multas terríveis que os levaram a ficar de cofres vazios. Todos os seus esquemas de desvio de recursos ou recebimento de propina estavam interrompidos há meses e sem data de retorno por causa das investigações e, bem, pela falta de galeões. Afinal, como ele poderia roubar se não havia o que roubar?

Assim, seu mandato de 5 anos, que prometia ser suave e tranquilo, seguido de uma reeleição perfeita e mais 5 anos como Ministro da Magia, se transformou em um pesadelo. Além de ter sua reeleição em sério risco, o Profeta Diário decidiu por persegui-lo injustamente! Imagine isso!

Porque não podiam deixá-lo em paz!? Era tão difícil assim? Ele só queria ser o Ministro e fazer o que Ministros fazem! Além de tudo, Fudge fora expulso do seu quarto por sua esposa e era obrigado a dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes. A Sra. Fudge se cansou de sua insônia e movimentos constantes durante o pouco sono agitado que tinha. Ele perdera peso, cabelos e estava muito perto de enlouquecer, porque não tinha ideia de como resolver a situação em que se encontrava. E, tudo isso por causa de Black! Maldita hora em que ele deixou Azkaban!

— Não se preocupe, Cornelius, nós encontraremos uma solução. — Dolores falou com sua voz mais açucarada, enquanto lhe servia um chá bem doce. — Se o Sr. Birdwhistle decidiu não atender o mais simples dos pedidos, a perda será dele, pois não terá mais o apoio do Ministro da Magia ou do Ministério. Eu estive verificando essa nova repórter, Vance, e descobri que ela era funcionária do Ministério até terça-feira da semana passada.

— O que? — Fudge quase se engasgou com o chá quente e doce demais. — O que aconteceu na semana passada? O mundo enlouqueceu? Todos resolveram deixar de fazer o que faziam para me perseguir?

— Agora, pense, meu querido Cornelius. — Dolores mexeu o seu chá lentamente com um sorriso esperto. — Podemos processar a Srta. Vance e o Profeta Diário, pois, com certeza, as informações que eles utilizaram nas reportagens foram obtidas quando ela ainda era funcionária do Ministério e, portanto, estava sob contrato de sigilo.

Fudge arregalou os olhos claramente mostrando gostar da ideia, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, outra voz falou da porta do escritório.

— Esse seria um movimento muito tolo, atacar quem tem o poder de te redimir ou destruir. — O homem alto e magro, usava um manto azul escuro e tinha cabelos brancos lisos muito compridos e barba grisalha bem aparada. — O Profeta é muito bem assessorado juridicamente, assim, não estará publicando algo que não foi devidamente checado como isento de processos legais. E, a última coisa que deve fazer para tentar reconquistar o público, Cornelius, é atacar a imprensa e os seus direitos a livre informação.

— Sr. Waffling! — Fudge se levantou ansioso e surpreso. — Eu não estava lhe esperando, senhor!

— Pois devia, se tivesse o mínimo de inteligência. — Stuart Waffling disse com desprezo e arrogância. — Estive observando de perto a sua péssima gestão, Cornelius e acredito que chegou o momento em que devo interferir diretamente.

— O que? Mas..., mas... — Fudge ficou vermelho, depois pálido e depois vermelho outra vez. — Senhor, eu... não entendo...

— A lista do que você não entende deve ser maior que o Tâmisa, Cornelius, assim, nenhuma novidade lá. — Disse o Sr. Waffling em zombaria depreciativa, o que fez Fudge corar ainda mais. — Retire-se. — O homem imponente apontou a bengala para Umbridge, sem se preocupar em lhe dirigir um mero olhar.

— Sr. Waffling, acredito que não fomos apresentados. — Umbridge se levantou e sorriu docemente, parecendo um grande sapo apaixonado. — Eu sou Dolores Umbridge, sou a subsecretária júnior do Ministro Fudge e também sou a Diretora da Secretaria de Cortes de Gastos do Ministério.

— Eu não perguntei quem você é, apenas ordenei que se retire. — Waffling ainda não a olhou e, portanto, não viu a sua expressão chocada, enquanto caminhava até se colocar em frente à mesa de Fudge. — Acredito que precisamos ter uma conversa séria, Cornelius.

— Sim! Claro, claro, Sr. Waffling. Dolores, deixe-nos a sós, por favor. — Fudge disse em tom de ordem e ajeitando papeis sobre a mesa, ainda com o rosto vermelho de constrangimento.

— Sim, certamente, Cornelius. — Umbridge disse com sua voz açucarada, ainda que seu olhar mostrasse muita raiva. — Enviarei uma xícara de chá extra...

— Se eu quiser chá, posso muito bem conjurar uma xícara, garota. Agora, saia e deixe de lengalenga. — Waffling disse com impaciência, paternalismo e frieza, o que fez Umbridge se engasgar ao engolir o resto da frase e deixar o escritório apressadamente, com o rosto vermelho de humilhação e raiva.

— Sr. Waffling... — Fudge começou ansioso, mas a bengala do homem imponente se levantou e o calou.

— Cornelius, em meus 75 anos como membro do Partido Conservador, o bruxo ou bruxa sentados nesta cadeira, conseguiu esse feito por apoio meu, da minha Família e do meu Partido. — Sua expressão era de superioridade e olhos cinzas duros e frios. — Sou um homem de quase 100 anos, Cornelius e, em metade desses anos, sou o Líder do Partido Conservador. Eu tenho muito orgulho disso, do meu legado e do fato de que, nos últimos 100 anos, nosso mundo continua preservando as tradições e honrando nossos antepassados. Acredito que você, Cornelius, entende a importância do que digo?

— Sim, sim, Sr. Waffling, absolutamente. Eu fiquei muito honrado quando recebi o apoio do Partido e do senhor para concorrer ao cargo. — Fudge enxugou o rosto ansiosamente.

— Não houve concorrência, Cornelius, eu o escolhi e o coloquei neste cargo. Ponto. — Waffling fez uma careta de desprezo. — Os Progressistas são minoria na Corte há séculos e incapazes de apresentarem um candidato suficientemente interessante para que os Neutros o apoiem. Por isso, continuamos no poder a tanto tempo e é assim que pretendo que continuemos, Cornelius, mesmo que eu tenha que o substituir. Entendeu?

— Eu... Sr. Waffling, espero que entenda que estou sendo barbaramente perseguido...

— Eu não quero justificativas tolas, Cornelius. Eu perguntei, se você entendeu? — Waffling questionou duramente, mas ainda em tom suave.

— Sim... claro, senhor, eu entendo. — Fudge engoliu em seco com a sensação de que estava completamente perdido.

— Bom. Irei direto ao ponto, Cornelius. Ontem, os membros do Partido Conservador se reuniram e indicaram a sua não candidatura à reeleição. — Waffling falou direto e indiferente a palidez de Fudge. — Eles acreditam que suas chances de vencer o candidato dos Progressistas, é quase zero.

— Mas..., mas, isso é um absurdo! Eu sou o Ministro da Magia! Não tenho culpa do que está acontecendo! Perseguições injustas! Todos estão contra mim! — Fudge estava quase chorando.

— Cale-se! Recomponha-se e se comporte como um homem! — A voz de Waffling trovejou pelo escritório e Fudge se encolheu e engoliu a bile que subiu em sua garganta.

— Sr. Waffling... Eu... lamento se o desapontei, mas, a prisão injusta de Black caiu em meu colo como um filhote de dragão e, desde então, esse dragão apenas se torna maior e mais feroz. — Fudge resmungou meio infantilmente.

— Incrivelmente, você diz algo sensato, Cornelius. Existe uma primeira vez para tudo, eu suponho. — Waffling disse criticamente.

— Além disso, os Progressistas não têm um candidato, senhor, assim, não existe a menor chance de perdermos a reeleição. — Acrescentou Fudge meio desesperado.

— Bem, a primeira e a única, pelo jeito. — Waffling disse ironicamente. — Em que mundo você está vivendo, Cornelius? Finley lançará a sua candidatura oficial em breve e pretende ter o apoio de Sirius Black, de seus fãs, todos os 14 membros do Partido Progressista na Corte, além do resto do Partido. Depois disso, ele precisará de apenas 2 Neutros favoráveis, para poder concorrer com você em voto aberto. — Fudge esbugalhou os olhos e parecia apavorado. — Sua incompetência permitiu que os Progressistas, pela primeira vez em quase um século, tivessem um candidato elegível para a eleição pública e a possibilidade aceitável de ganhá-la.

— Mas..., mas..., O que eu farei!? — Fudge, desesperado, puxou os poucos cabelos que cobriam as laterais de sua cabeça.

— Nós faremos, Cornelius. — Waffling falou friamente. — Apesar da indicação do Partido de que devemos apoiar um novo nome para concorrer com Finley, eu discordei e meu desejo não foi contestado, como sempre, aliás. Assim, mais uma vez, você me deve, Cornelius, porque continuará a ser o Ministro da Magia. Você entendeu?

— Sim... sim. Sim! Eu entendi! Muito obrigado! O senhor não se arrependerá por me apoiar! Eu prometo! Farei o que for necessário...

— Você fará o que eu mandar, Cornelius, nem mais ou menos. — Waffling disse erguendo as sobrancelhas e calando Fudge, que acenou freneticamente. — Deixei essa situação ir longe demais porque suas atitudes não eram tão absurdas diante do caos que se instalou no mundo mágico. E, porque eu sabia que você estava se aconselhando com Madame Bones que, apesar de não ser um membro do Partido, é uma mulher razoavelmente sensata e inteligente, bem, para uma mulher, claro. — Waffling zombou com desprezo. — Mas, imagine a minha surpresa ao ser informado que você rompeu com a Madame Bones e ainda ameaçou demiti-la. Talvez, além de Black e Finley, Bones seja o nome mais elogiado no Profeta nas últimas semanas e você, Cornelius, está se indispondo publicamente com alguém que deveria estar sendo usada como aliada para tentar redimir a sua imagem.

— Mas... Madame Bones! Ela... ela quer que eu apoie os lobisomens! Diz que é função do Ministério ajudar e oferecer uma vida humana para aquelas... coisas! — Fudge disse furiosamente horrorizado.

— Bones, como qualquer mulher, tem o coração mole, Cornelius, por isso elas não são muito úteis em posições de comando, pois são fracas demais para fazerem o que deve ser feito. — Waffling disse com um sorriso de menosprezo. — Mas, o momento não é de atacar aleatoriamente em todas as direções com a esperança de acertar os seus inimigos. Agora, Cornelius, o momento é de pensar! E, agir com inteligência!

Fudge acenou freneticamente, mas, como sempre, não sabia o que fazer.

— O que devo fazer? — Perguntou ele ansioso.

— Primeiro, você mudará o tom, Cornelius e fará as pazes com a Bones. — Waffling apontou para a porta. — Essa garota sapa não é a melhor conselheira para você, obviamente, mas, pior é o fato de que ela é a autora do projeto de lei Anti-Lobisomem, portanto, ser visto sendo aconselhado por ela, é péssimo para a sua imagem. Despeça-a, transfira-a para os arquivos do porão, não me importa, mas Dolores Umbridge não será mais a Subsecretária Júnior do Ministro. Entendeu?

— Sim, sim, senhor. Mas, o que faço sobre os lobisomens? E, essa ideia absurda de não os perseguir e, ainda por cima, ter que ajudá-los? — Fudge parecia um menino perdido.

— Em uma guerra, Cornelius, o comandante as vezes tem que recuar ao perceber que está perdendo. E, é exatamente isso o que faremos. — Waffling sorriu com superioridade. — Você se desfará da influência da garota sapa e dará a entender que ela o aconselhava erroneamente. Depois, concordará com os eleitores, os lobos precisam de apoio e não merecem ser tratados de maneira tão injusta e desumana.

— Mas... — Fudge abriu a boca, parecendo um peixe morto. — Os Conservadores nunca fariam isso... Fariam?

— Por isso que se chama recuar, Cornelius. — Disse Waffling impaciente com tanta estupidez. — Você fingirá concordar e fará algumas doações a comunidade lobisomem, comida, roupas, barracas novas e qualquer outra bobagem que eles precisarem. Você se mostrará um Ministro humano, que repensou suas atitudes, admitiu que estava errado e se tornou uma pessoa melhor ou qualquer blábláblá que esses imbecis precisem ouvir.

— Isso é bom! Eu posso fazer isso! — Fudge disse ansioso e animado. — Chamaremos a imprensa para fotografar as doações e mostrar que o meu governo está atendendo as solicitações do povo.

— Exatamente. E, é disso que as pessoas tolas gostam, imagens dos ricos dando esmolas para os pobres e mendigos. — Waffling disse ironicamente. — Não precisaremos fazer muito mais que jogar alguns galeões no lixo para recuperar a sua imagem, Cornelius, pois, aposto que em um mês, todos já terão esquecido dessa tolice de ajudar essas bestas.

— Mas... E, Finley!? Ele parece decidido a criar problemas e tentar amenizar as leis Anti-Lobisomem! — Fudge disse preocupado.

— Finley é um cão velho muito esperto, Cornelius. — Waffling riu divertido. — Ele quer ser Ministro e, por isso, está usando todo esse assunto tolo para se promover, para se mostrar o Ministro justo e humano que os eleitores acreditam, em suas ignorâncias, que é o que o mundo mágico precisa. Em todos esses anos como líder do Partido Progressista, Finley nunca se envolveu ou se interessou em defender lobos. — Seu tom era de desprezo. — Ele e seu Partido defendem os nascidos trouxas, impostos mais baixos, leis mais justas ou outras causas que poderiam levar parte da população a vê-los como seus defensores, afinal, os nascidos trouxas e mestiços votam. No entanto, os lobos não votam, certo? — Waffling riu ironicamente. — Porque perder tempo com isso, então? Apenas agora, quando o assunto se tornou tão polêmico e estampa a primeira página do Profeta, atraindo a atenção e solidariedade pública, Finley resolveu fingir que se importa.

— E, claramente, ele espera conseguir apoio da Corte e ganhar as eleições abertas! — Fudge disse e seu rosto se avermelhou de raiva. — Pois, ele que espere sentado! Finley não me vencerá!

— Não mesmo, por isso, você fará o que eu lhe disser, Cornelius. Fui claro? — Waffling perguntou com frieza e Fudge acenou freneticamente mais uma vez. — Vamos dar algumas esmolas para as bestas, afinal, não há nada demais em jogar os restos da mesa para os cachorros, não é mesmo? — Waffling sorriu maldoso. — Aposto que, em um mês, esse assunto será esquecido pelo Profeta e a população mágica. Sendo assim, Finley não tentará mudar as leis Anti-Lobisomem na Suprema Corte, porque não será mais uma causa que lhe renderá votos. Se estiver em campanha, Finley se concentrará em conquistar o apoio dos Neutros e pouco se importará com as bestas.

— E, enquanto isso, eu limpo a minha imagem ao enviar ajuda aos lobisomens e prometer rever a possiblidade de o Ministério apoiá-los. — Fudge disse com um sorriso animado. — Talvez, Finley não consiga os votos necessários para uma eleição aberta, mas, se conseguir, eu estarei bem colocado entre a opinião do público e poderei vencê-lo!

— Sim, Cornelius, você ficará bem nas fotos do Profeta, falará e fará o necessário para que as pessoas acreditem em seu arrependimento e que seus erros foram fruto das péssimas orientações da garota sapa. E, enquanto isso, eu farei a minha parte nos bastidores. — Waffling sorriu como um tubarão. — Me reunirei com alguns dos Neutros e os convencerei de que é dos seus interesses não apoiarem os Progressistas na Suprema Corte.

Fudge arregalou os olhos que brilharam de animação ao perceber que, com o apoio de Waffling, ele conseguiria se manter como Ministro. Apenas...

— Sr. Waffling, tem apenas duas questões... — Fudge pigarreou nervosamente ao vê-lo erguer as sobrancelhas severamente. — Dolores não é apenas a minha Subsecretária Junior, ela também é a diretora da Secretaria de Cortes de Gastos, que eu instaurei depois que praticamente falimos por causa da multas e indenizações impostas pela ICW, Black e as famílias dos lobisomens assassinados. Além disso, não temos dinheiro sobrando em caixa para fazer doações aos lobisomens, mal conseguimos manter os salários em dia.

— Bem, primeiro, você extinguirá essa tolice de cortes de gastos e aumentará os impostos, Cornelius. É assim que um governo enche os seus cofres desde os tempos dos reis, senhores feudais e plebeus, tirando os galeões do povo. — Waffling disse friamente. — Apresente na Suprema Corte uma petição para o aumento dos impostos comerciais, por exemplo, afinal, a tal GER está lucrando muito depois de ter renovado o Beco Diagonal. Aumente as taxas para os registros de patentes, publicações de livros, músicas ou qualquer outro tipo de arte tola, além das taxas para a abertura de novas empresas, pois soube que Black pretende abrir alguns novos negócios.

— Mas, as famílias puras antigas não pagam muitos impostos, são os mestiços e nascidos trouxas que arcam com os maiores valores. — Fudge argumentou pensativo.

— Será uma medida provisória e não agradará muitas famílias puras, mas, isentaremos as famílias do nosso Partido, claro, e dos membros da Corte que concordarem em nos apoiar. Além disso, culparemos a ajuda que o Ministério está sendo obrigado a dar aos lobos. Aposto que depois disso, qualquer família que apoiou essa tolice do governo ter que agir de maneira justa e humana com as bestas, voltarão atrás rapidamente. — Waffling disse divertido.

— Isso é brilhante! — Fudge disse animadamente. — Se conseguirmos o aumento e até a criação de alguns novos impostos, finalmente, teremos galeões enchendo os nossos cofres! — E, eu poderei voltar a ter a minha parte justa, pensou o Ministro. — Posso até usar o argumento de que se eles querem igualdade, então, têm que pagar os mesmos valores nos impostos e taxas!

— Mais importante, oferecemos isenção para aqueles que nos apoiarem e lhe garanto que até mesmo os Progressistas repensarão os seus votos e apoios. — Waffling disse com um sorriso superior. — Quanto a tal Dorinda...

— Dolores, na verdade... — Fudge o interrompeu para corrigi-lo, mas, a expressão fria do homem mais velho o calou.

— Bem, sobre ela...

No entanto, mais uma vez, Waffling foi interrompido, mas, a voz ou gritos vinham de fora do escritório. Confusos, os dois homens saíram rapidamente, passaram pela mesa vazia da secretária de Fudge e seguiram na direção do escritório da Madame Bones, enquanto os gritos ficavam cada mais estridentes e identificáveis.

— Como você ousa! Retire-se do meu escritório agora! — Bones interrompeu os berros histéricos brevemente.

— Não deixarei! E, isso será o seu fim! Como você ousa trazer esses animais imundos ao Ministério! A poucos metros de distância do Ministro da Magia! — Quem berrava em um tom ensurdecedor, era Dolores Umbridge, que encarava Madame Bones e os seus convidados com fúria assassina. Na verdade, ao em vez de um sapo, ela lembrava mais um boi antes de dar uma chifrada no toureiro.

No escritório estavam, além de Bones e Umbridge, os lobisomens anciões, Theo Goldman, sua esposa, Bridget e todos os outros do seu grupo. Eles se mantinham meio encolhidos em um canto, com medo da louca sapa-boi que berrava descontroladamente. Vance e um fotógrafo também estavam presentes, enviados pelo Cuffe, para registrarem o momento da entrega do prêmio pela captura de Fenrir Greyback. As secretárias de Bones e Fudge, assistiam tudo da porta, com olhos arregalados e expressões de choque. No entanto, enquanto Bones parecia que fulminaria Umbridge com sua expressão gélida e severa, quem mais chamava a atenção era a própria Dolores Umbridge, que praticamente espumava pela boca enquanto encarava os anciões com olhos assassinos.

— QUERO ESTES MESTIÇOS IMUNDOS FORA DAQUI! — Seu berro era tão alto que, com certeza, todos os bruxos do andar ouviriam e, um segundo depois, alguns aurores apareceram apressados e com varinhas empunhadas.

— Com licença, Ministro. — Um dos aurores pediu passagem a Fudge, que encarava a cena abismado e entrou no escritório. — Madame Bones, os lobisomens estão causando problemas?

— Sim! Prendam esses animais! — Gritou Umbridge enlouquecida.

— Não! — Bones gritou de volta se colocando em frente aos anciões. — Quem está causando problemas é essa mulher absurda que invadiu o meu escritório, se meteu em assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito e acredita poder dar ordens a mim!

— Não permitirei que premie essas bestas com o rico dinheiro do meu Cornelius! Entregue-me agora essa bolsa de galeões...

— Não irá permitir!? E, quem a senhora pensa que é? Com que autoridade age como uma transloucada e invade o meu escritório!? — Bones deu um passo à frente e estava pálida de fúria. — Saia do meu escritório ou mandarei prendê-la por desacato! E, por atitude agressiva a um superior em seu local de trabalho, conseguirei a sua demissão!

— Eu sou a Subsecretária Junior do Ministro e tenho certeza que falo por Cornelius ao afirmar que não permitirei tal monstruosidade nos chãos sagrados deste Ministério! — Umbridge disse arrogantemente.

— Bem, acredito que isso responde a sua pergunta completamente, Cornelius. Agora, o que fará? — Sussurrou Waffling para Fudge, que o encarou com olhos esbugalhados e, depois, olhou para onde ele apontava. Vance, a repórter, escrevia freneticamente e o fotógrafo não parava de acionar a máquina com um sorriso encantado, como se tivesse ganhado a loteria.

— Dolores! — Fudge adentrou o escritório como um homem em uma missão. — O que pensa que está fazendo!?

— Cornelius!? — Umbridge o encarou surpresa por ser pega em flagrante, mas, depois se recuperou. — Meu querido Cornelius, uma afronta aconte...

— Cale-se! — Fudge disse em tom de autoridade. — Como ousa afrontar desta maneira a Madame Bones!? Sua superior e a mais distintas das damas! E, em seu escritório! — O rosto de Fudge estava composto, nada de palidez ou vermelhidão, o que mostrava a falta de emoção e sinceridade. — Nunca lhe dei autorização para fazer algo tão absurdo e muito menos falar em meu nome! — Ele olhou na direção da câmara com sua expressão mais severa e séria.

— Mas... Cornelius... esses... — Umbridge o encarava horrorizada e apontou para os anciões.

— Mas, nada! Eu aguentei o suficiente dos seus desmandos e conselhos tolos! — Fudge disse e empinou o peito em orgulho. — Mantive-a ao meu lado por amizade e porque acreditei em suas boas intenções, mas, vejo agora que estava errado! Sobre você e como encarar toda essa situação! Mas, nunca é cedo para um verdadeiro Ministro mudar de ideia e reconhecer os seus erros! Começando por você! Está despedida, Dolores! Des-pe-di-da!

— Cornelius! — Umbridge berrou e empalideceu.

— Não é mais a minha Subsecretária ou diretora da Secretaria de Corte de Gastos! Você tem agido pelas minhas costas, falando em meu nome e me aconselhado com esses seus pensamentos cruéis e discriminatórios! Mas, a partir de agora, eu me liberto de você! — Fudge disse erguendo o queixo e se posicionando como um guerreiro que venceu uma árdua batalha. — Auror Dawlish!

— Senhor. — Dawlish se apresentou ao seu lado em segundos.

— Leve a Madame Umbridge para o meu escritório. Eu lidarei com ela a seguir. — Fudge disse rigidamente e sem dirigir outro olhar para Umbridge, que começou a soluçar histericamente enquanto o auror Dawlish a retirava do escritório. — Madame Bones. — Ele foi em sua direção e parecia sinceramente arrependido. — Eu realmente sinto muito, por Dolores e seu histerismo, assim como, por minhas atitudes anteriores.

— Está tudo bem, Ministro. — Bones disse rigidamente e não se deixando enganar. — Se você me der licença, estou no meio da premiação pela captura de Greyback. Gostaria de realizar essa solene cerimônia sem mais balbúrdias.

— Claro, claro! — Fudge olhou na direção dos anciões que vestiam suas melhores roupas, estavam limpos, barbeados e não pareciam monstros ou bestas. Isso o desconcertou levemente, principalmente ao ver seus olhos bondosos e receosos. — Senhores! Eu lamento tudo isso! De verdade! — E, incrivelmente, Fudge estava sendo sincero. — Sou Cornelius Fudge, Ministro da Magia, é um prazer conhecer as pessoas que ajudaram a capturar um dos maiores assassinos do nosso mundo. — Ele se adiantou e apertou suas mãos, tentando ignorar o medo que sentia de lobisomens.

Cada um deles apertou sua mão hesitante e se apresentou.

— Theo Goldman foi auror por mais de 50 anos, Cornelius, antes de ser mordido e expulso da corporação. — Bones disse rigidamente. — Ele é quem mencionei em nossa discussão, sobre as injustiças que vivenciam os bruxos e bruxas que sofrem esse destino.

— Sim, sim, eu me lembro. Lamento não ter lhe dado ouvidos, Madame Bones, eu estava cego e mal aconselhado. — Fudge disse com expressão arrependida, depois, lembrando-se das ordens que recebeu, acrescentou. — Mas, eu tive tempo para refletir sobre a nossa longa conversa e concordo com tudo o que disse. Devemos direcionar recursos para ajudar a comunidade lobisomem, doar comida, roupas, barracas e qualquer outro meio de subsistência. E, a longo prazo, precisamos planejar moradias seguras e confortáveis, além de apoio social constante.

— Nós não queremos doações ou apoio social, Ministro. — Simon disse com expressão fechada. — Queremos viver com dignidade, do fruto do nosso trabalho, não de caridades.

Isso surpreendeu Fudge, que acenou desconcertado.

— Claro, claro. Essa é uma boa ideia. — Ele disse e agora todos podiam ver sua insinceridade. — Madame Bones, espero que não se importe que eu tire uma foto com vocês no momento da premiação. Me agradaria muito se todos puderem ver que o Ministro apoia os lobisomens e que não existem motivos para temê-los!

Madame Bones engoliu a raiva pela óbvia manobra de limpeza de imagem e acenou concordando. Assim, o fotógrafo tirou diversas fotos do grupo de lobisomens recebendo a bolsa de galeões das mãos de Bones, com o Ministro Fudge sorridente bem ao lado. Enquanto as fotos eram tiradas, Waffling, muito satisfeito, deixou o local, sua mente planejando quem deveria começar a comprar ou chantagear primeiro.

Depois da sessão de fotos, Vance aproveitou para fazer algumas perguntas.

— Isso quer dizer que o senhor apoia a iniciativa do Partido Progressista em buscar mudar a leis Anti-Lobisomem na Suprema Corte?

— Bem, tudo o que for possível para desfazer os erros passados receberá o meu apoio, claro. — Fudge disse com um sorriso falso.

— Mesmo esse não sendo o discurso do seu Partido? Quer dizer, os Conservadores são ferrenhos defensores dos direitos dos puros. —Vance acrescentou inteligentemente.

— Ah, mas... bem, as coisas mudam... você sabe. Eu, por exemplo, sou um novo homem! E, quero ajudar a comunidade lobisomem. — Fudge ficou desconcertado, mas se manteve no plano.

— O senhor tem o apoio do seu Partido para concorrer à reeleição, Ministro?

— Sim, absolutamente! Estou muito feliz em anunciar que fui escolhido pelo Partido Conservador para representá-los no ano que vem, nas eleições. — Fudge estufou o peito orgulhoso. — Tenho certeza que terei o apoio de todos para continuar o bom trabalho e realizar ainda mais pelo mundo mágico.

Fudge se despediu depois disso e foi para o seu escritório apressadamente, onde encontrou Dolores chorando desesperadamente em uma das cadeiras.

— Deixe-nos a sós, Dawlish. — O auror acenou e se retirou. Dolores continuou a chorar escondendo o rosto nas mãos e não o encarou. — Dolores, não chore, eu não falei a sério. Vamos, recomponha-se e eu te explicarei tudo.

Ela finalmente o encarou e ele recuou assustado com sua expressão meio enlouquecida, magoada, feroz e sapoide.

— Cornelius... Eu... eu, nunca... — Ela falou de maneira entrecortada por causa dos soluços.

— Olha, eu não tive escolha! Eu juro! Ou fazia aquilo ou deixava de ser o Ministro. — Ele disse recuando para atrás da sua mesa e colocando a mesa entre eles, apenas por precaução.

Mas suas palavras pareceram alcançá-la, pois Umbridge parou de chorar e o encarou chocada.

— Não ser mais o Ministro? Isso é um absurdo!

— Exato! Eu não mereço perder o cargo! Sou um bom Ministro! — Fudge disse indignado.

— O melhor! Você é o melhor Ministro que esse Ministério já teve a honra de ter! E, não deixe que ninguém o convença do contrário! — Umbridge disse enfaticamente.

— Minha querida, Dolores, sempre tão leal. — Ele disse como se falasse com um filhotinho de cachorro. — Lamento que eu tive que fazer o que fiz, mas, lhe explicarei tudo e, então, você compreenderá a situação. — Fudge disse e, rapidamente, contou a dura conversa que teve mais cedo com o Waffling.

— Então... — Umbridge o encarou com olhos arregalados.

— Então, ou te culpava por tudo e limpava a minha imagem, ou não seria mais o candidato nas eleições do ano que vem. — Fudge disse com um suspiro cansado. — Tinha certeza de que você compreenderia e me apoiaria, Dolores, como sempre fez.

— É claro, meu querido Cornelius, sou sua mais leal apoiadora, você sabe. — Umbridge disse com um sorriso choroso açucarado. — Se é preciso fazer esse sacrifício, eu o farei com coragem! Faço qualquer coisa para que continue a ser o Ministro, Cornelius, mas, você precisa me despedir?

— Não, não, isso não é necessário. — Fudge disse aliviado por sua calma, Umbridge poderia ser meio assustadora as vezes. — Mas, terei que enviá-la para trabalhar nos arquivos, Dolores, assim, ninguém a verá com muita frequência, pois estará no porão. Não será por muito tempo, assim que for reeleito, a transfiro para outro setor, ainda que acredito que não poderá trabalhar diretamente comigo outra vez, infelizmente.

— E, sobre a Secretaria de Cortes de Gastos? — Umbridge perguntou conformada. Em seguida, um novo pensamento a deixou horrorizada. — E, o meu salário? Não me diga que terei o salário de uma estagiária ou rato de arquivos!?

— Não! Você continuará a receber o mesmo salário, isso é o justo, querida Dolores, afinal, você se esforçou muito para ter um pagamento tão alto. E, a Secretaria será extinguida, Waffling tem outros planos e pretendo obedecê-lo. Na verdade, me pareceram boas ideias e, se tudo der certo, muito em breve, sairemos do vermelho e tudo voltará ao normal. — Fudge sorriu animadamente e Umbridge respirou aliviada.

— Se você está feliz e não corre risco, eu também fico feliz, Cornelius. Sentirei falta de trabalharmos lado a lado, mas, é por um bem maior e, portanto, o sacrifício é válido. — Umbridge sorriu, depois se levantou e começou a chorar. — Como pode fazer isso comigo!? Depois de tantos anos de apoio e lealdade fiel...

Umbridge saiu correndo do escritório, aos prantos, gritando e se descabelando como alguém que acabou de ser demitida. Fudge ficou paralisado de choque, entendendo que ela estava apenas mantendo as aparências, mas, verdadeiramente desconcertado pelos gritos que ainda podia ouvir do seu escritório.

— Bem, primeira fase do plano em andamento. — — Disse Fudge com um sorriso satisfeito. — Finley, você não sabe o que o espera!

A campanha de limpeza da imagem de Fudge progrediu durante o resto da semana, os lobisomens receberam mais algumas doações, bem menos do que as enviadas pela população mágica, e o Profeta cobriu e publicou as mudanças de atitudes do Ministro. Ainda assim, os textos de Vance eram muito inteligentes e reflexivos, levantando a todo momento a questão de se Fudge manteria tais atitudes depois de eleito. Assim como questionou as razões de Albert Finley, que nunca antes se interessou pelos lobisomens ou seus direitos, estar tão empenhado agora. Ao fim das entrevistas e reportagens, Vance fazia algumas perguntas justas, "Será, caros leitores, que estamos presos entre um Ministro fraco ou o menos pior? E, eles verdadeiramente manterão as promessas de mudanças ou elas serão falsas e vazias como suas palavras e corações? "

Vance também fez uma longa reportagem explicando o sistema eleitoral do mundo mágico. "Portanto, apesar da decisão ser sobre o nosso futuro, pouco ou nenhum poder temos, caros leitores. Nossas vidas estão nas mãos de 50 bruxos e bruxas que, como indivíduos, fazem escolhas individuais e não coletivas. Eles não escolhem baseado no que é o melhor para a população mágica e sim, de acordo com seus princípios e interesses. Como sabemos que os membros da Corte não vendem seus votos para os que lhe oferecem maiores benefícios? E, mesmo quando a Suprema Corte se divide entre dois candidatos, a votação aberta permite apenas que o chefe masculino de cada família se apresente a Corte e vote em nome de todos os membros adultos da família. Mulheres não têm direito ao voto ou de discordar de seus maridos, pais ou filhos. Lobisomens, centauros, elfos, goblins, seres mágicos que convivem e enfrentam os desmandos do Ministro escolhido, não têm direito a opinar ou votar. Se estamos vivendo um tempo de mudanças, de luta por direitos, igualdade e justiça, como faremos isso se não temos o poder mais básico em uma democracia? O poder de escolher o nosso futuro. "

— Isso é brilhante, Vance. — Barnie disse sorridente. — As vendas estão lá em cima, os anúncios aumentaram e todos estão falando sobre suas reportagens e entrevistas.

— Obrigada, Barnie. — Vance suspirou alegre por suas palavras e o trabalho incrível que vinha desempenhando. Finalmente, se sentia útil e realizada. — Você me disse que tinha uma nova atribuição?

— Sim. Tente uma entrevista com Sirius, ele é o curinga nessa história toda e quero saber para qual dos lados ele pretende oferecer o seu apoio. Consiga sua opinião justa sobre os candidatos e suas promessas. — Barnie disse. — Também, em 3 semanas, teremos a inauguração do Jardim da Lily e quero que consiga acesso exclusivo, antes, durante e depois do grande dia. Uma entrevista com Harry Potter fecharia com chave de ouro, claro.

— Pensei que Skeeter estava no comando da agenda social? — Vance perguntou confusa.

— Ela está, mas, tudo referente a Black e Potter, quero que seja atribuição sua. — Barnie disse lentamente.

— Por causa, da minha amizade com eles? — Ela questionou seriamente.

— Sim, mas não quero que faça nada imoral ou antiético, Vance, ou traia a confiança que eles têm em você. Divulgue apenas o que eles concordarem, ok? — Barnie disse e Vance acenou aliviada. — A relação de amizade lhe dará maior acesso e confiança, pois eles saberão que você escreverá com justiça e bom gosto. Skeeter não conseguiria uma frase de Sirius, muito menos uma entrevista.

— Bem, Skeeter já não gosta muito de mim, acho que depois disso, ela deixará de me fulminar com os olhos, para me atacar com feitiços. — Vance disse brincalhona.

— Se ela te der problemas, fale comigo. — Barnie disse protetor, depois, casualmente acrescentou. — Hum... gostaria de jantar hoje à noite, depois que saímos? — Vance arregalou os olhos e corou levemente. — Hum... se quiser, claro... Tenho uma mesa no The True Magic...

— Eu sou mais o tipo de garota do The Bar. — Vance disse e viu seu rosto cair em desapontamento. — Se aceitar o meu convite, poderemos beber uma cerveja e comer uns hambúrgueres... depois do trabalho.

Barnie arregalou os olhos que brilharam de leve humor.

— Está me chamando para um encontro, Vance?

— Apenas se você estiver me chamando para um encontro, Barnie? — Ela disse em tom de flerte, depois, ficou séria. — E, se isso não tiver nada a ver com o meu trabalho...

— Não! — Barnie disse imediatamente. — Eu temia que chegasse a essa conclusão e hesitei... Olha, não existe nada legal que nos impeça de nos relacionar assim e prometo que, se não der certo, isso não afetará o seu trabalho ou posição aqui, de nenhuma maneira. Eu prometo. — Barnie disse ansioso e sincero.

Vance sentiu que podia confiar nele e, porque se sentia muito alegre para ser detida pelas dúvidas, decidiu mergulhar de cabeça e pagar para ver.

— Bom. — Ela sorriu e seus olhos negros brilharam. — Temos um encontro, então.

A comunidade lobisomem acompanhava os acontecimentos com atenção, lendo cada linha do que o Profeta publicava. Os alfas das matilhas e líderes dos grupos se reuniram para discutir e decidir o que fariam a partir deste ponto.

— Essa garota, Vance, eu a conheci. — Theo Goldman disse ao pessoal reunido na floresta onde ficava a casa de Remus. — Ela se importa e está dizendo a verdade.

— Eu conheço Vance desde a escola. — Remus disse. — Ela realmente tem um grande coração, uma mente afiada e, se percebeu que os dois lados estão mentindo sobre ajudar os lobisomens, é porque eles estão.

— Isso não me surpreende. — McGregor, o escocês ruivo, alto e muscoloso, cuspiu no chão mostrando raiva. — Todos são iguais e não se importam conosco, apenas com seus próprios umbigos.

— Mas, agora temos o dinheiro do Ministério. — Blythe, o galês loiro, disse com sua voz tranquila e macia. — Além das doações, assim, se racionarmos, poderá durar por muito tempo. Isso se Black não quiser tomar os galeões que o Ministério entregou.

— Não. Nem Sirius, ou qualquer um que participou do resgate do Adam, querem o dinheiro pela morte de Greyback. — Remus disse sincero. — Mas, esse dinheiro não durará para sempre e, mesmo se houverem mudanças no Ministério, aposto que demorará a chegar até nós.

— Pior, se Fudge ganhar, aposto que voltará a nos perseguir e continuarão tentando prender Gun e Teagan. — Disse Elfort preocupado. — Não podemos escondê-los para sempre. Olha... — Ele olhou para Remus com atenção. — O seu pessoal nos salvou quando estávamos prestes a sermos jogados na prisão com falsas acusações. Antes... eu ainda tinha dúvidas, mas, agora acredito que Potter e Black estão sendo sinceros. Minha matilha está acampada nos arredores de Edimburgo e estamos prontos para irmos para a ilha.

— Nós também. — Becky disse parecendo cansada. — Nossa matilha está exausta e faminta, se Potter não mudou de ideia, queremos muito ter um lar na ilha.

— Como faremos isso? — McGregor questionou. — Simplesmente vamos todos viver em uma ilha e brincar de casinha? Nós temos nossas próprias matilhas e grupos, cada um lidera de uma maneira. E, essa ilha cabe mais de 3 mil pessoas? Do que viveremos? A caça na floresta acabará rapidamente e, depois?

— Além disso, Potter construirá nossas casas? Nos deixará viver lá de graça? Estaremos todos em dívida e o que acontecerá quando ele resolver cobrar? — Sonnian outro alfa, um irlandês de olhos verdes, acrescentou preocupado.

— São boas perguntas e todas as que tiverem, poderão fazer pessoalmente ao Harry e seus guardiões quando os encontrarem. — Remus disse lentamente. — Posso lhes adiantar que não haverá dívida, Harry arrendará a ilha para moradia e utilização das terras para a criação de animais e cultivos em estufas. Vocês terão o primeiro ano isento, pois trabalharão de graça para a reforma das cabanas, mas, depois, podem usar o dinheiro que receberam pela morte de Greyback para pagar anualmente. Será um valor justo, Harry não quer fazer caridade ou explorá-los. Tudo isso ou qualquer outra coisa que quiserem, será acordado em um contrato mágico de longo prazo. Falc, acredita que devemos fazer um primeiro contrato de 10 anos, pois todos terão que se ajustar, mudanças podem ser necessárias, poderemos descobrir isso ou aquilo para acrescentar ou tirar do contrato. Depois disso, podemos fazer um contrato de 30 ou 50 anos, com a possibilidade de anexos serem acrescentados. — Remus percebeu que todos o ouviam com muita atenção. — A ilha é imensa, tem espaço suficiente para todos e empregos serão arranjados. Neste momento, Harry e Sirius estão abrindo algumas novas empresas, assim, grande parte de vocês trabalhará nelas, outros, podem cuidar do trabalho que existirá na ilha, na escola, nas estufas, na fazenda ou qualquer outra coisa necessária. Sobre como funcionará a estrutura, aconselho pelo método de cooperativa, onde cada um colabora com o todo e ajuda a comunidade, com parte dos seus salários e tempo de trabalho.

— Podemos formar um conselho de líderes ao em vez de ter um único alfa. — Disse Becky acenando. — Isso poderia dar certo, se todos passarem a ver a comunidade lobisomem como um todo e não grupos ou matilhas separadas. E, todos trabalham para que todos os lobisomens estejam seguros e alimentados.

— Só de vivermos em uma casa, termos trabalho, comida, remédios, curandeiros, uma escola... — Alice suspirou emocionada. — Isso é o mais importante, não quem é o alfa ou quem faz o que. Tudo isso são detalhes, que podemos organizar facilmente se todos tiverem a mente aberta.

Houve muito acenos de concordância.

— E, sobre Gun e Teagan? — Perguntou Blythe. — Potter e Black irão querer dois criminosos na ilha?

— Sim, desde que se disponham a não cometerem crimes, poderão viver na ilha. — Remus informou. — Não se enganem, Harry é veemente que cada lobisomem assine os contratos individualmente, se comprometendo com a comunidade lobisomem, com a segurança de todos e com uma vida honesta e digna. Se alguém não for sincero ou decidir cometer crimes, não terá uma segunda chance.

— Gun e seu povo ficarão felizes em viver na ilha e não cometerem mais crimes, mas, Teagan é outra história. — Elfort disse pensativo. — Ele vive nas ruas de Londres, não em um acampamento na floresta e sua gangue gosta do que fazem.

— Bem, é por isso que o Harry e Sirius querem encontrar com eles pessoalmente. — Remus disse e viu suas expressões de alarmes. — Acredito que já demos mostras da nossa sinceridade e merecemos a confiança de um encontro. Precisamos conversar com todos, vocês querem conhecer o Harry, bem, ele quer conhecê-los e isso inclui Gun e Teagan. Chegou o momento, todos os lideres devem estar prontos para uma decisão definitiva.

Os líderes presentes se olharam e acenaram entre si, antes de aquiescerem positivamente para Remus.

— Quando? — Becky perguntou ansiosa.

— Daqui a três semanas, no domingo de páscoa. — Remus respondeu. — Harry e Sirius convidam os líderes para um almoço e, depois, conversamos e chegamos a um acordo.

— Onde? — Elfort perguntou surpreso.

— Na ilha, no Castelo de Stronghold.

Naquela manhã de sexta-feira, em um Tribunal da Coroa, na corte criminal em Surrey, Vernon Dursley também não estava tendo um dia dos mais agradáveis. Mas, ao contrário de Cornelius Fudge, Vernon não tinha uma rede de embusteiros canalhas e gananciosos, interessados em limpar a sua imagem.

Depois que Petúnia contou a verdade sobre os acontecimentos que levaram ao seu divórcio a vizinha do número sete, a vida de Vernon em Privet Drive mudou radicalmente. As fofocas se espalharam, cresceram, excederam a verdade e, em poucas semanas, toda a vizinhança acreditava que Vernon Dursley era um pedófilo, que estuprou e assassinou brutalmente o seu sobrinho de 10 anos. Outra versão dizia que ele desfigurou sua esposa Petúnia com uma faca, antes de estripar o filho e sobrinho. Ainda, tinha uma que afirmava com convicção, que Vernon cozinhou o sobrinho em uma sopa e serviu em um jantar de negócios importantes e que, por isso, o tal negócio não foi firmado.

As pessoas o evitavam, atravessavam a rua quando o viam, afastavam as crianças ou faziam o sinal da cruz. Os vizinhos mais próximos do número 5 e 6, decidiram tirar férias ou morar com parentes até que Vernon fosse julgado e condenado. Em seu trabalho, Vernon conseguiu manter segredo sobre o julgamento por algumas semanas, até que o investigador do Promotor apareceu, fazendo perguntas sobre o seu comportamento e caráter. Funcionários denunciaram, anonimamente, o seu comportamento agressivo, o abuso verbal e psicológico, além do sempre presente machismo e racismo. Sua secretária confessou aos prantos que ele gritava com ela dezenas de vezes em um único dia e que estava sempre enraivecido ou descontrolado.

Depois disso, o chefe de Vernon o afastou do seu cargo. Ele não se preocupava, verdadeiramente, com os seus funcionários ou qualquer dos seus direitos ou questões humanas. Sinceramente, ele nem se importava muito se Vernon deu uma coça em seu sobrinho atrevido. Sua decisão de afastar Vernon era apenas preocupação e cuidados com a imagem da empresa, pois não podiam se associar com um condenado por agressão infantil. Assim, ele o colocou em licença remunerada, com a promessa de que tudo voltaria ao normal, se Vernon fosse inocentado, mas que, do contrário, o seu contrato seria anulado por má conduta.

Vernon contratou outro advogado depois do fiasco do seu divórcio e este se mostrou convicto de que o aspecto involuntário do acidente de Potter era o suficiente para inocentá-lo. Pelo alto valor que estava pagando, Vernon acreditava que era isso o que aconteceria, pois, afinal, ele não jogou a aberração pela escada. Ainda assim, Vernon Dursley passou os dias que antecederam ao julgamento em extrema ansiedade e, não trabalhar, apenas lhe dava mais horas para pensar, pois não tinha nada para manter-se ocupado. Sua irmã veio para lhe fazer companhia e testemunhar a seu favor no julgamento. Além de Marge, alguns amigos de longa data, também se pronunciariam em defesa do seu caráter. O fato de não poder falar a verdade sobre o que aconteceu era o que mais o aborrecia, mas Vernon sabia melhor do que tentar explicar ao juiz sobre... aquelas esquisitices.

Vernon estava tão confiante que até fez planos para depois do julgamento. Primeiro, venderia a casa e compraria algo muito melhor, mais perto do seu trabalho e bem longe daqueles vizinhos aborrecidos. Depois, se daria de presente um carro novo, para compensar o ano terrível que teve. Em seguida, tentaria se reaproximar de sua esposa e filho, tinha certeza que com persistência, poderia reconquistá-lo.

A ilusão de Vernon se desfez com o trabalho impecável do Promotor do caso e sua equipe. Os testemunhos dos vizinhos, funcionários, Petúnia e Dursley eram como toneladas de excremento fedorento sobre os depoimentos fracos da sua irmã e colegas de faculdade que ele não via há anos. Na verdade, as palavras exageradamente raivosas de Marge sobre o Harry, mais atrapalharam do que ajudaram a sua defesa. No fim, todo o caso apresentado pelo Promotor mostrou a verdade sobre Vernon Dursley, que ele era um ser humano mesquinho, preconceituoso, abusivo, desonesto, maldoso e muito, mas, muito raivoso.

Além disso, o Juiz que julgava o caso recebeu uma orientação do seu chefe, que recebeu do seu chefe, que recebeu do seu chefe... Bem, digamos, que alguém falou com alguém, lançou um alerta vermelho e solicitou que o caso fosse tratado com a maior rigidez, pois a criança agredida era muito importante. Essa pessoa estava no julgamento, sentada ao lado de Sirius Black e assistia com satisfação como a defesa de Vernon era destruída, peça por peça.

— Você não precisava vir, Denver, mas, estou feliz que está aqui. — Sirius disse e apertou sua mão com afeto. — Se Dursley for condenado, podemos ir comemorar depois.

— Não se, ele será condenado. — Denver disse com convicção. — Eu conversei com o meu chefe e ele conhece algumas pessoas no Departamento de Justiça trouxa. Eles pedirão a pena máxima, ainda que é pouco para esse... — Ela se calou, pois não conseguia nomear o homem asqueroso.

Sirius sorriu ao saber da notícia e apertou sua mão com mais força.

— Bem, então, além de comemorar, terei que lhe agradecer. Hum... isso me dá muitas ideias incrivelmente interessantes. — Sirius disse com malícia.

— Eu não disse que concordava, posso estar ocupada hoje à noite. — Denver disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

— Não seja cruel. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Sei que precisou de um tempo... depois do sequestro, mas, sinto sua falta, Emily.

Denver não respondeu, até porque, não era muito boa com as palavras, assim, ela apenas apertou sua mão com força e Sirius suspirou de alívio. Tudo ficaria bem, por enquanto.

Petúnia estava sentado a alguns metros de distância e ouvia o julgamento tensa e ansiosa. Há alguns dias, Dudley fora ouvido pelo juiz, acompanhado de uma assistente social e psicóloga, enquanto o depoimento do Harry na época do acidente fora o suficiente para a promotoria. Ninguém achou interessante tirar uma criança do seu colégio interno para fazê-la relembrar da agressão ao testemunhar em um julgamento. Claro, se o Promotor duvidasse da condenação, ele escolheria diferente, mas, as provas médicas, testemunhos de Dudley e Petúnia, além das alegações de caráteres colhidos, eram mais do que suficientes.

Dudley quis comparecer ao julgamento, mas, Petúnia não permitiu, pois sabia que coisas muito ruins seriam ditas sobre o seu pai. Ainda assim, ela deixou que esperasse do lado de fora, sentado perto do guarda e, para o bem do seu filho, Petúnia estava esperançosa de que Vernon não fosse preso. Não que ela não acreditasse que ele deveria pagar pelo que fez, mas, ser condenado a trabalho voluntário, terapia e uma gorda multa eram o suficiente, em sua opinião. Esse resultado seria um alívio para o seu filho, que se sentia responsável pela prisão e julgamento do pai. Além disso, Petúnia se sentiria menos culpada, pois, se Vernon deveria ser preso pelo que fez com o Harry, ela também, afinal, por todos aqueles anos, Petúnia permitiu que seu sobrinho fosse maltratado. Claro, todos aqueles anos não estavam em julgamento hoje, apenas a queda da escada e, por isso, Petúnia estava positiva sobre o resultado, afinal, Dudley e ela testemunharam que fora um acidente.

Ao fim, apesar de suas esperanças, a situação não estava em suas mãos e pensamentos positivos não ajudariam em nada, pois Vernon não estava em um bom dia.

— Sr. Dursley. — Começou o Juiz McKey, ao fim das alegações da Defesa e do Promotor. — Eu não sou psiquiatra e não vou fingir entender a sua raiva exacerbada em direção ao mundo ou a uma criança. Já tive em meu tribunal todo o tipo de homens e mulheres, que cometeram atrocidades terríveis contra crianças e, quando olho para o senhor, para essas provas, testemunhos, vejo alguém que pode facilmente se tornar uma dessas pessoas. O senhor alega e as testemunhas presentes confirmam, que a queda de Harry Potter foi um acidente, mas, em nenhum momento o senhor mostra remorso por ter provocado involuntariamente os sérios ferimentos em uma criança de 12 anos, que também é seu sobrinho. Tanto no momento do acidente, como aqui e agora, o senhor tem muita pouca empatia ou entendimento da gravidade do que aconteceu e isso é muito sério. — Juiz McKey tirou um relatório da pilha e o abriu. — Eu tenho em minhas mãos uma avaliação psiquiatra da sua pessoa, solicitada pelo Promotor e, ela me diz que o senhor tem traços claros de transtorno narcísico e descontrole emocional severo. Isso quer dizer que o senhor é incapaz de sentir empatia, objetifica quem o desagrada por qualquer razão e não tem senso de humanidade. Também diz que o senhor controla com muita dificuldade a raiva violenta que sente por algumas pessoas diferentes da nossa sociedade. Eu me pergunto, Sr. Dursley, se, no dia de hoje, eu deixá-lo sair livre deste Tribunal, quanto tempo demorará para o senhor matar alguém? Um negro, por ser negro, um homossexual, por ser homossexual, uma criança diferente, por ser diferente. — Vernon empalideceu e até o seu advogado ficou preocupado e surpreso com o discurso. — Eu lhe direi o que acontecerá hoje, em meu Tribunal, Sr Dursley. Pelo acidente de Harry Potter, 12 anos, que provocou traumatismos graves e que o senhor foi culposamente responsável, eu o considero culpado e lhe condeno a pena máxima. Serão 6 anos de reclusão, Sr. Dursley, com possibilidade de condicional em 3 anos, se, apenas se, o senhor participar de terapia de controle de raiva, trabalhos voluntários, atividades sociais, artísticas e educacionais durante o seu encarceramento. E, depois que uma avaliação psiquiatra garanta que os 3 anos de encarceramento foram suficientes para que o senhor mostre o mínimo de arrependimento por seus atos.

Vernon engasgou chocado e, pela primeira vez, não tinha palavras ou raiva dentro de si para blasfemar. Apenas se sentou e ouviu a tudo calado e de olhos arregalados, assim, como Petúnia, que sentiu o coração se afundar ao ouvir o veredicto e pensar em seu filho.

— Pense nesta condenação como uma oportunidade, Sr. Dursley, de se tornar uma pessoa melhor. — Sr. McKey prosseguiu. — Porque, eu lhe garanto, se o senhor não fizer isso, deixará a prisão daqui a 6 anos para, muito em breve, estar sendo julgado outra vez, por assassinato. E, então, não haverá segundas chances.

Suas palavras eram duras, mas, em tom gentil e Vernon abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. Tudo perdido, pensou, sua família, seu trabalho, sua reputação, perdidos para sempre. E, sua liberdade! Vernon viu os policiais se aproximarem, levantá-lo e algemarem os seus pulsos, mas, ele se sentia entorpecido, preso no choque que o mantinha distante da realidade, como se observasse outra pessoa por um túnel distante e embaçado. Ele mal percebeu quando foi retirado do Tribunal da Coroa e levado para uma cela, onde esperaria o transporte para a Penitenciária Down High, em Surrey.

Pelo outro lado, Petúnia também deixou a sala do Tribunal, muito angustiada, culpada e triste pelas consequências que seus erros trouxeram a Vernon e a Dudley. Ignorando Sirius, que abraçava uma mulher alta e bonita em comemoração pela sentença, Petúnia caminhou até onde estava o filho, que esperava caminhando ansiosamente pelo corredor.

— Mãe! — Dudley gritou assim que a viu e caminhou em sua direção, mas, parou ao ver sua expressão pálida e triste. — O que? O que aconteceu?

— Sinto muito, Duda, seu pai... ele foi condenado...

— Sim, mas não será preso, certo? Você disse que ele pegaria a pena mínima e faria serviços comunitários, pagaria uma multa. — Dudley perguntou sentido o estômago queimar ao perceber que a situação não era tão simples.

— Não, o... Promotor, ele e sua equipe fizeram um bom trabalho ao pesquisar sobre o caráter do seu pai e, o Juiz lhe deu a pena máxima. — Petúnia lhe apertou os ombros ansiosamente. — Vamos para casa, querido, e te conto o que aconteceu.

— Eu posso ver o meu pai? Me despedir? — Dudley perguntou baixinho, pois não o encontrava desde o início de janeiro.

— Não. — Petúnia suspirou cansada. — Seu pai já foi enviado para a prisão, mas... eu descobrirei onde ele está e se poderemos visitá-lo em algum momento. Ok?

— Quanto tempo, mamãe? Papai ficará preso por quanto tempo? — Dudley caminhou ao seu lado e, felizmente, perdeu Sirius e Denver deixando o Tribunal com grandes sorrisos satisfeitos.

— Vamos para casa, querido e lhe explicarei a sentença. Talvez... Duda, seu pai precisará do seu apoio e amor, mais do que nunca, para enfrentar os próximos anos e, talvez, ele não ficará preso por tanto tempo. — Ela disse angustiada, podia não amar mais o ex-marido, mas, era terrível imaginá-lo na prisão por 6 anos.

— Foi minha culpa, não foi? — Dudley soluçou quando os dois se sentaram no carro no estacionamento. — Se eu não tivesse...

— Não! Duda! Não! — Petúnia o abraçou com força. — Se, existem tantos ses! Escute! Escute a sua mãe com atenção! Nada disso é sua culpa! Nada! Você não é culpado ou responsável pelas escolhas e erros dos adultos! Entendeu? — Duda acenou chorando.

— O que será do meu pai, mamãe? — Ele perguntou soluçando.

— Vernon enfrentará um castigo duro por seus erros e tentaremos ajudá-lo como pudermos. Talvez, a prisão e o seu amor, o ajudem a se tornar uma pessoa melhor, então, em alguns anos, ele estará livre para continuar com sua vida. — Petúnia disse tentando ser esperançosa.

Dudley acenou outra vez, mas, não conseguiu deixar de chorar baixinho enquanto sua mãe dirigia de volta para Evans House.

No domingo, depois do treino na Caverna, Harry foi a cozinha preparar o almoço especial para os colegas do Covil e o Dobby. O convite foi feito discretamente e pequenos grupos deveriam começar a chegar a partir das 11 horas. Harry sabia que era provável que os zeladores, professores ou mesmo Dumbledore, percebessem a movimentação estranha de algumas dezenas de alunos almoçando na cozinha. O plano era dizer que estavam comemorando alguns aniversários, Ginny comentou que Ron fizera aniversário em 1 de março e os gêmeos fariam em 1 de abril. Em uma pesquisa rápida, descobriram que Morag, Padma e Parvati também faziam aniversários no fim de março e meio de abril.

Harry convidou a Ginny para ajudá-lo a preparar o almoço e ela se mostrou cética sobre a ideia de cozinhar, principalmente uma comida tão exótica e para tantas pessoas.

— Minha mãe tenta me fazer ajudá-la, Harry, acredite, não me saí nada bem. — Ela disse quando entraram na cozinha e foram para a área separada por Mimy para prepararem a refeição. — Ela sempre fica impaciente com a minha lentidão e me expulsa da cozinha.

— Bem, me parece que ela está fazendo um bom trabalho em tentar fazer você odiar cozinhar ou ser uma péssima cozinheira. — Harry zombou brincalhão. — Cozinhar não tem a ver com pressa e sim, precisão, algo que você tem de sobra ou não seria uma buscadora tão boa.

— Bem. Mas, porque não fazemos algo inglês e comum? — Ginny fez uma última tentativa.

— Porque seria muito sem graça, além disso, é um almoço em homenagem ao... Dobby. — Harry sussurrou a última parte. — E, em comemoração à sua libertação, assim, deve ser algo especial e não... comum, que deveria ser sinônimo de chato em minha opinião.

— Não deveríamos esperar os outros acordarem antes de fazer isso? — Ginny perguntou ao colocar o avental que o Harry lhe estendeu.

— Eu pensei nisso. — Harry disse pensativo. — Hermione adoraria estar aqui, mas, não sei quando eles acordarão e quero que o Dobby tenha esse momento, além de colocar o plano... você sabe, em movimento. — Ginny acenou e olhou sutilmente para os elfos que trabalhavam muito felizes. — Depois, podemos fazer uma nova festa, talvez, na piscina, para comemorar que eles acordaram e estão todos bem.

— Gosto dessa ideia, a Luna adora nadar na piscina e uma festa lá será perfeita. — Ginny disse sorrindo. — Então, o que eu faço, chefe Potter?

Harry sorriu e lhe deu as primeiras instruções, pois haviam muitos ingredientes para picar, cortar, bater e amassar. Mimy logo se aproximou para ajudar e colocar no forno os bolos para assarem, pois Harry decidiu que se os disfarces eram aniversários, bolos de aniversários eram obrigatórios.

— Sra. Madaki faz uns bolos de aniversários maravilhosos, ela aprendeu com sua mãe que era boleira e doceira lá na Louisiana. Eu aprendi durante o verão, mas, duvido que fiquem tão gostoso. — Harry explicou suavemente. — Ainda bem que os elfos me deixaram mexer no fogão ou não conseguiria fazer essa geleia.

— Hum... amo geleia de framboesa. — Ginny disse pegando um pouco no dedo e levando a boca. — Está uma delícia, Harry.

— Que bom, escolhi esse recheio porque pensei que gostaria. — Harry disse e olhou para o seu rosto, que estava cheio de farinha. — Você fez uma bagunça de farinha, Guinevere.

— Como você não se suja? — Ginny perguntou rindo ao tentar se limpar com o avental.

— Aqui. — Harry pegou seu lenço e limpou seu rosto da farinha e geleia. — Não me sujo porque não sou desastrado.

— Oh! — Ginny encarou chocada a sua expressão provocadora. — Eu não sou desastrada, senhor! — Quando Harry riu, Ginny sujou o dedo de geleia e passou por sua bochecha e nariz. — Pronto! Quem é o desastrado agora?

Harry a encarou chocado, mas, em seguida, se dobrou de rir em diversão.

— Isso foi golpe baixo! — Ele disse e, pegando um pouco de chantilly, Harry espirrou em seu rosto.

— Harry! — Ginny abriu a boca de surpresa e um pouco espirrou dentro. — Hum, isso é muito bom...

— Deixe-me ver. — Harry estendeu a mão e pegou um pouco de chantilly do seu rosto e lambeu o dedo gulosamente. — Sim, tem razão, muito bom.

Os dois se olharam todos sujos e riram divertidos antes de se limparem e voltarem ao trabalho.

— Porque fazemos a sobremesa primeiro? — Ginny perguntou enquanto observavam a Mimy retirar os bolos assados do forno e colocá-los para esfriar.

— Porque os bolos têm que esfriar antes de colocarmos o recheio e a cobertura. — Harry disse suavemente. — Depois, conservamos na caixa fria ou comeremos bolo morno e isso não é legal. Você quer escolher os enfeites?

— Enfeites? — Ginny perguntou confusa.

— Sim, podemos colocar sobre o chantilly o que quisermos para enfeitar, sabe. Frutas, gotas ou raspas de chocolate, confeites ou escrever e desenhar algo. — Harry explicou.

— Oh! Minha mãe normalmente faz alguma decoração com marzipã. — Ginny disse pensativa. — Podemos colocar algumas framboesas? E, eu posso fazer um desenho?

— O que quiser, Guinevere. — Disse Harry sorrindo feliz com a sua animação.

— Legal! Você precisa da minha ajuda para algo mais? — Ela perguntou ansiosa.

— Não, agora tudo o que falta é cozinhar a paella e o fogo faz a maior parte do trabalho. — Harry a liberou e se concentrou em colocar na panela tudo o necessário para fazer a paella saborosa que o tio Rodrigo o ensinou.

Às 11 horas, o pessoal do Covil começou a chegar e se moverem para a mesa preparada pelos elfos em um dos cantos da cozinha, próximo à área em que o Harry cozinhava.

— Pelo cheiro, parece delicioso, Harry! — Mandy disse sorridente ao se aproximar com Padma e Morag. — Terry disse que você está fazendo paella e, eu adoro esse prato!

— Bem, é a primeira vez que faço sozinho, espero que fique bom. — Harry disse e se aproximou da Ginny, que estava toda suja de doce outra vez. — Como você consegue se sujar assim? — Ele perguntou confuso e divertido, tirou o lenço e voltou a limpar o seu rosto. — Como ficou o bolo?

— Bom... acho, espero que goste. Olha. — Ela disse saltitando cheia de energia e lhe mostrou o bolo decorado.

Harry arregalou os olhos de surpresa. A parte de cima do chantilly tinha sido decorado com framboesas em seus quatro cantos, mas, no meio, tinha o Dobby, ele trazia pequenos galos e ajudava a sua própria versão de marzipã a derrotar uma cobra verde bem grande, seu corpo fazendo duas voltas inteiras no bolo. E, em sua cabeça havia até uma adaga incrustrada.

— Uau! — Ele disse impressionado. — Eles parecem tão realista...

— Mamãe é muito boa nisso, os seus bonecos de marzipã ficariam muito melhores, mas...

— Estão lindos e mostram perfeitamente o que aconteceu. — Harry disse suavemente. — Dobby, eu, Freya e, as framboesas, são a representação da verdadeira guerreira dessa história. Duvido que qualquer um faria melhor, Guinevere... — Ele disse sincero e sem desviar o olhar.

Ginny sorriu sentindo o seu coração bater com força só de encarar os seus olhos verdes brilhantes e ouvir sua voz.

— Acha que Dobby gostará? — Ela perguntou sentindo o rosto corar pelos elogios.

— Um bolo feito e decorado por sua Senhorita Bonita? — Harry disse divertido. — Ele vai amar.

— Ei, precisam de ajuda? — Terry se aproximou com Neville.

— Há umas duas horas, talvez, agora já está tudo pronto. — Harry disse provocando.

— Bem, estávamos com a Hermione e a Luna, Colin... — Terry tentou justificar, mas, logo percebeu que era brincadeira. — Rá! Me pegou de novo.

— Isso porque é muito fácil te provocar, Terryboy. — Ginny disse divertida.

— Rá, rá, Ginnybaby. — Terry devolveu enquanto Harry e Neville riam da sua expressão.

— Ei. — Fred cercou Terry por um lado e George pelo outro. — Apenas nós dois podemos chamá-la assim, T-boy.

— Ninguém pode me chamar assim, Frederick. — Ginny disse com um olhar mal-humorado. — Ou deveria chamá-los por seus apelidos de infância, aposto que arrancaria muitas risadas.

— Você, como nossa irmã preferida, não nos trairia assim, certo? — George o famoso, Gege, perguntou meio apavorado.

— Não me testem. — Disse Ginny divertida.

— Agora fiquei curioso. — Harry disse rindo. — Não podem ser piores do que os apelidos do meu primo. Tia Petúnia o chamava de Dudinho ou Dudoquinha.

Os colegas que estavam mais perto e ouviram, explodiram em gargalhadas.

— Acho que nada pode ser pior que isso! — Fred disse rindo muito.

Quando todos chegaram e se sentaram, o almoço já estava pronto e Harry se levantou antes que todos atacassem a comida cheirosa que estava sobre a mesa grande.

— Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque eu marquei esse almoço hoje. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Se for cozinhar essas delícias para nós, Harry, pode me chamar sempre que quiser. — Disse Claire divertida e houve muitos acenos e resmungos de aprovação.

— Combinado. Bem, eu queria apresentar alguém para vocês e também preparar esse almoço em agradecimento por sua ajuda e amizade. — Harry disse com o sorriso aumentando. — Além de comemorar a sua libertação! — Ele falou mais alto e os elfos que trabalhavam servindo o almoço no Grande Salão puderam ouvir e olharam confusos.

— Você quer dizer... — Penny arregalou os olhos e muitos se mostraram confusos ou chocados.

— Sim! Dobby, você pode vir? Por favor. — Ele pediu educada e gentilmente.

Dobby estalou no meio da cozinha e olhou em volta até encontrar o Harry e sorrir o seu mega sorriso animado.

— Harry, senhor! — Ele caminhou e ignorou os engasgos, gritinhos, panelas e pratos caindo ao chão por todos os lados da grande cozinha.

O elfos todos pararam o que faziam e encararam o Dobby, que caminhava em botas de couro preta, calças jeans pretas, camisa azul com a águia preta e uma jaqueta de couro igualzinho ao que Sirius usou para libertá-lo. Sua entrada foi perfeita e ele caminhou preguiçosamente, se exibindo para os outros elfos.

— Pessoal, quero que conheçam o meu grande amigo, Dobby, que me ajudou muito nos últimos meses a encontrar e destruir o monstro da Câmara Secreta. — Harry disse e percebeu os elfos da cozinha esbugalhando os olhos ainda mais. — Finalmente, consegui retribuir a sua amizade, comprando ele de sua antiga família e lhe dando a liberdade!

Como combinado, Terry, Neville e Ginny se levantaram e começaram a bater palmas para o Dobby, os outros o imitaram imediatamente. Dobby arregalou os olhos e corou, mas continuou a sua caminhada da gloria sob os aplausos.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo finalmente, Dobby, sou Terry! — Terry se adiantou e apertou sua mão. — Harry fala muito de você e de sua boa amizade!

— Prazer, Dobby! Sou o Neville! Parabéns por sua liberdade! — Neville fez a sua parte e também apertou a sua mão.

Ginny se adiantou e lhe deu um abraço, sussurrando um agradecimento, antes de falar mais alto.

— Sou Ginny, Dobby, prazer em te conhecer! Você está livre! Parabéns!

Rapidamente, Dobby foi cercado e cumprimentado por todos, que se mostraram muito emocionados e alegres por finalmente conhecê-lo e saber de sua liberdade, mesmo sem Harry ter combinado nada com eles. O elfo parecia perdido com tanta atenção, abraços, beijos e apertos de mãos, além de responder dezenas de perguntas.

— Dobby agradece! Sim, Dobby ajudou o Sr. Harry a matar a grande cobra! Dobby criou e trouxe os pequenos galos, quando o Sr. Harry pediu ao Dobby! Dobby está muito feliz por estar livre! Dobby deve a liberdade de Dobby ao Sr. Harry! Sim! Sim! Família antiga de Dobby era cruel, mas, agora, Dobby é funcionário do Sr. Harry. E, Dobby tem um salário! Dobby foi as compras com o Sr. Sirius, padrinho do Sr. Harry, e comprou todas essas roupas maneiras e descoladas. Veja, essa camisa é... lançamento de mercado da... primavera e verão... Sr. Sirius me mostrou, tem de todas as casas! Mas, Dobby gosta mais da casa do Sr. Harry!

Harry sorriu para a interação e observou discretamente como os outros elfos observavam Dobby sendo festejado e parabenizado por sua liberdade, novo emprego e roupas. Provavelmente, eles ainda não mudariam séculos de crenças impostas cruelmente pelos bruxos, mas, esse era um bom começo.

— Sr. Harry? — Mimy sussurrou ao seu lado e Harry a encarou gentilmente. — Ele é louco? Dobby perdeu a cabeça?

— Não, Mimy, ele apenas está muito feliz. — Harry disse lentamente para sua querida amiga. — A liberdade e o reconhecimento verdadeiro por seu bom trabalho, faz isso com as pessoas, traz felicidade.

Mimy mantinha os olhos esbugalhados e parecia dividida entre não discordar do seu querido Sr. Harry ou manter o que sempre foi a cultura dos elfos domésticos.

— Ele trabalhará para o senhor? — Ela parecia meio invejosa.

— Sim. A família Potter só aceita em seus serviços, seres livres, nunca tivemos ou teremos escravos. — Harry disse com orgulho. — Eu precisava de um elfo, assim, contratei o Dobby quando ele conseguiu a sua liberdade.

— Mimy poderia ser a elfa do Sr. Harry, não precisava buscar um elfo estranho. — Mimy disse enciumada.

— Bem, Mimy, acontece que o Dobby não é um estranho, ele é um grande amigo. Além disso, eu só contrato trabalhadores livres e você teria que ser livre, ter um salário e folgas para poder ser minha funcionária. — Harry disse muito sério.

— Mas... isso seria errado! — Mimy disse de olhos arregalados.

— Porque? — Harry questionou e percebeu mais elfos ouvindo a conversa em volta.

— Porque não é o jeito certo! — Mimy respondeu.

— Porque? — Ele devolveu na mesma hora.

— Porque... não é assim que funciona a vida dos elfos domésticos.

— Porque?

— Porque, é assim que é.

— Porque?

— Porque... porque... sempre foi assim...

— Foi mesmo? Eu soube que os elfos tinham sua própria cidade um dia, quando foram livres. — Harry disse suavemente e viu muitos deles arregalarem os olhos de medo.

— Elfos domésticos não falam disso ou são mortos, Sr. Harry! — Mimy exclamou receosa.

— Porque? — Harry perguntou. — Porque, Mimy?

— Apenas, é assim que as coisas são...

Harry viu outros acenando tristemente e ele observou a conversa ser passada em volta.

— Bem, talvez, esteja na hora de não ser mais assim. — Ele decidiu deixar assim por enquanto, sabendo que demoraria muito tempo para convencê-los que a escravidão em que viviam não era o certo. — Ei, pessoal? Vamos comer!

— Sim! Estou morrendo de fome! — Ron disse sentando-se a mesa e começando a se servir.

Os outros seguiram seus movimentos e, rapidamente, todos estavam comendo a deliciosa paella.

— Isso é incrível! — Sussurros e gemidos de prazer se espalharam pela mesa.

— De onde é mesmo? — Eddie Carmichael perguntou.

— É da minha terra, da Espanha. — Scheyla respondeu. — Meu padre, Rodrigo ensinou o Harry a preparar esse prato. Harry, ele não acreditará que você fez sozinho e ficou tão bom! Quase igual ao dele!

— Eu não fiz sozinho! — Harry disse e sorriu para o Dobby sentado ao seu lado e almoçando com eles como um igual, assim, como tinham combinado. — Ginny me ajudou e, ela fez uma surpresa para a sobremesa.

— Ginny? Mas, ela não sabe cozinhar! — Ron disse com a boca meio cheia e recebeu algumas caretas de quem estava perto dele.

— Eu estou aprendendo com o Harry, e é melhor não me chatear ou te deixo sem sobremesa. — Ginny provocou e Ron ficou pálido.

— O que tem de bom para a sobremesa? — Neville, que amava doces, perguntou.

— Bolo de chocolate belga com recheio de geleia de framboesa. — Harry respondeu e viu todos arregalarem os olhos e se apressarem em comer a paella.

— Quero fazer um brinde. — Fred se levantou e parecia estranhamente sério. — Dobby ajudou o Harry a vencer Vol... demort e destruir o monstro da câmara. Sempre seremos gratos, aos dois. — Ele se emocionou e levantou o seu suco de abóbora. — A Dobby e Harry!

— A Dobby e Harry! — Todos gritaram levantando seus copos e brindando alegremente.

Mais tarde, Harry se recostou em sua cadeira e observou todos comendo seus segundos pedaços de bolo. A decoração fez muito sucesso, Ginny corou diante das palmas, depois, se curvou divertidamente agradecendo as ovações. Dobby insistiu em ficar com o boneco de marzipã dele mesmo e do Harry, mas fez questão de comer o pedaço com a cabeça da cobra que George lhe estendeu. O pequeno elfo riu alegremente quando mordeu a cabeça da basilisco e todos bateram palmas ou gritaram de animação.

— Hermione adoraria estar aqui e ver sua ideia ganhando vida. — Disse Terry tristemente ao olhar para os elfos da cozinha de Hogwarts, que trabalhavam lentamente, sem tirarem seus olhos do que acontecia na mesa.

— Isso é só o começo e ela seria a primeira a dizer que não deveríamos perder essa oportunidade. — Harry disse e olhou para o Dobby que ria animadamente das piadas dos gêmeos. — Vestido assim, Dobby parece o Sirius!

— Ele disse umas dez vezes para mim que, o grande padrinho do Sr. Harry, o libertou. — Terry disse divertido.

— Harghy... — Neville falou mastigando um grande pedaço de bolo.

— Merlin, Neville, resolveu dar uma de Ron? — Harry disse rindo, Terry e Neville o acompanharam.

— Desculpe, esse bolo está delicioso, é muito difícil parar de comer. — Ele disse encantado e com o rosto cheio de chocolate.

— Bem, você terá, porque o Ron vai comer o último pedaço. — Apontou Terry divertido e Neville arregalou os olhos indignado.

— O que? Mas... ele já comeu 4 pedaços! — Seu amigo se levantou e correu para o meio da mesa para disputar o último pedaço de bolo.

Harry gargalhou quando viu eles ficarem discutindo e Dobby se aproveitar da distração para pegar o bolo e entregar para Ginny.

— Aqui, Senhorita Bonita, Dobby lhe salvou o último pedaço. Dobby agradece a Senhorita Bonita pela surpresa que fez para Dobby. — Ele disse a olhando com adoração.

— Obrigada, Dobby. — Ginny disse divertida e comeu uma mordida do bolo delicioso enquanto Neville e Ron ainda discutiam.

— Eu cheguei primeiro, assim, é meu!

— Ora, se for assim, toda a comida de Hogwarts é sua porque, quando se tratar de comer, você é sempre o primeiro a chegar! — Provocou Neville ironicamente.

Harry e Terry se dobraram de rir, pois os dois tolos nem perceberam que Ginny já tinha comido todo o pedaço de bolo.

— Delicioso. — Ela disse lambendo o último resquício da geleia vermelha.

— Harry, o Dobby falou que o seu padrinho lançará essas camisetas legais com cores e desenhos das nossas casas. É verdade? — Claire perguntou ansiosa, Scheyla a acompanhava.

— Sim, haverá femininas, masculinas e infantis, pelo que sei. — Confirmou o Harry.

— Você acredita que ele nos deixaria ter algumas peças de promoção com antecedência, Harry? Como ele fez com o Dobby? — Sua prima perguntou. — Seria incrível poder lançar uma moda tão legal!

— Eu posso perguntar, Schey. — Ele prometeu e elas agradeceram.

— Harry, meu amigo, você deveria pensar em abrir um restaurante e não ser um auror, sabe. Porque esse almoço foi incrível! — Disse Trevor animado.

Harry não se aguentou e riu.

— Sim, porque não. — Ele disse divertido. — Preparado para a entrevista?

— Sim. — Ele parecia ansioso. — Confesso que estou mais ansioso com essa entrevista do que com a final de quadribol. Acho que porque me vejo cada vez menos como um estudante de Hogwarts. — Trevor explicou pensativo. — De qualquer forma, eu estive conversando com a Penny, já que ela trabalha na GER, e pedindo dicas do que falar, como me comportar e até o que vestir, sabe. Estou me sentindo mais confiante.

— Ah! — Harry não aguentou e provocou divertidamente. — Por isso tem passado tanto tempo com a Penny, apenas pedindo dicas? Hum?

— O que? — Trevor arregalou os olhos e corou levemente envergonhado. — Harry! Ela tem namorado! Esqueceu?

— Eles terminaram. — Harry disse e Trevor arregalou ainda mais os olhos, agora de interesse.

— Verdade? Quando? O que aconteceu? — Então, ele pareceu perceber que mostrava muito interesse e pigarreou constrangido. — Quer dizer, hum... eu não sabia. Espero que ela esteja bem.

— Eu não sei, na verdade, porque não entendo nada sobre garotas e namoros, mas, tenho certeza que Penny está melhor agora do que namorando com Percy Weasley. — Harry disse lentamente.

— Eu ouvi direito? — Fred se aproximou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. — Meu nobre irmão, Percy, tem uma namorada?

— Não mais. — Harry disse e, ao ver a malícia em seu olhar, acrescentou com falsa seriedade. — Ela terminou com ele, depois que Percy agiu como um louco ciumento, a perseguiu freneticamente pela escola e fez patéticas declarações de amor. Eu estava lá, foi bem humilhante e constrangedor, mas, tenho certeza que você não zombaria do seu irmão sobre isso, certo?

— Não, de maneira alguma. Com licença, preciso encontrar o meu irmão mais bonito. — Fred disse meio engasgado e se afastou rapidamente. — Georgie!

— Você é cruel. — Disse Trevor em um sussurro chocado. — Muito cruel. Ainda bem que sou o seu amigo, cara.

Harry não se aguentou e gargalhou, Trevor o acompanhou, depois se afastou para pedir mais dicas a Penny.

Apesar do almoço ter acabado, ninguém parecia querer ir embora, pois estavam se divertindo com toda a conversa e brincadeiras. Harry estava rindo de uma conversa hilária que estava tendo com a Mandy, Padma e Parvati, quando sentiu o seu espelho vibrar. Se afastando e torcendo para que não fosse notícias ruins, ele o acionou e viu a expressão triunfante de Denver.

— A poção restaurado acabou de chegar. — Ela disse sem preâmbulos. — Sirius e eu estamos indo para Hogwarts, agora.

Harry sentiu o coração se acelerar, a emoção e adrenalina pulsarem fortemente.

— Eu os encontrarei no local combinado. — Ele disse e desligou o espelho.

Olhando para o seus amigos e colegas, decidiu não contar a ninguém, pois, essa pequena operação exigia muita discrição. Assim, discretamente, ele se cobriu com a capa e deixou a cozinha, correndo pelos corredores até a entrada da passagem secreta dos espelhos, que era a mais perto da enfermaria. Harry tirou a capa, entrou e se deparou com uma cena absurdamente engraçada.

Denver não tinha mais os seus cabelos marrons curtos, agora, eles estavam cumpridos até os joelhos e da cor de uma cenoura. Seu rosto estava pintado de amarelo, suas mãos eram patas de patos e, quando o viu, ela tentou falar, mas sua boca apenas emitiu um som de quac. Sirius, estava com os cabelos curtos, cheios do que pareciam pompons rosas fofos, seu rosto estava azul brilhante e, quando falou, dezenas de bolhas de sabão saíram da sua boca.

— Você disse que passaria pelas armadilhas dos gêmeos sem problemas. — Harry disse completamente chocado.

Denver olhou com raiva para o Sirius e começou a falar sem parar.

— Quac, quac, quac, quac, quac, quac!

Sirius tentou se defender, mas, isso apenas fez mais bolhas deixarem a sua boca, se espalharem e encherem a sala que tinha as paredes cobertas por espelhos. Harry não se aguentou e começou a gargalhar, segurando o estômago, suas pernas bambearam e ele caiu no chão sem forças de tanto rir.

— Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! — Ele gargalhou ainda mais descontroladamente quando Sirius e Denver se voltaram contra ele.

— Quac! Quac! Quac! — Ela disse sem parar apontando para Harry e os dois, provavelmente pedindo uma solução, enquanto mais e mais bolhas encheram a sala.

Demorou muito tempo para o Harry ter o mínimo de controle sobre o riso, enquanto isso, os dois adultos tentaram, sem sucesso, desfazer os feitiços. Quando se acalmou, Harry os encontrou sentados no chão, calmamente esperando o efeito se desfazer ou Harry parar de rir e usar os contrafeitiços.

— Desculpe. — Ele sussurrou rouco, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto e ainda soltando alguns risinhos de vez em quando. — O efeito passará sozinho, esses são alguns feitiços que os gêmeos inventaram e, eu não sei os contrafeitiços.

Demorou uns 15 minutos, mas, finalmente, Denver e Sirius voltaram a ser eles mesmos.

— Você disse que os meninos inventaram isso? — Sirius perguntou impressionado. — Muito bom! Eles têm muito talento!

— Talento! Eu fiquei grasnando feito um pato, Black! — Denver falou irritada, mas, isso apenas fez Sirius rir, Harry não se aguentou e começou a rir outra vez.

— Foi muito engraçado! — Seu padrinho disse rindo descontroladamente.

— Fred e George querem abrir uma loja de piadas. — Harry disse quando se acalmou. — Eu não sei todos os detalhes, eles são supersecretos, mas, se isso for algumas das coisas que podem fazer, a loja será um sucesso absoluto.

— Bem, eu pensaria que estaria ansioso por ver seus amigos despetrificados, Harry, ou entendi errado? — Denver disse cansada de ser motivo de risos.

— Desculpe, Denver. — Harry disse sincero. — Estou mais do que ansioso, eu juro, além de muito grato. Como conseguiu a poção?

— Um amigo meu que vive nas Rochosas. — Denver disse mais suavemente. — Estudamos juntos em Ilvermorny e, agora, Simon é um potioneer qualificado e especialista em plantas raras. Eu escrevi para ele quando me pediu ajuda, pois sabia que, ou Simon teria ou poderia conseguir a poção restauradora. — Denver mostrou a bolsa onde estavam os frascos. — Ele me disse que esperou suas mandrágoras amadurecerem e fez a poção por si mesmo.

— Maravilha! — Harry sorriu sentindo uma imensa alegria. — Eles acordarão muito mais cedo do que o previsto! E, poderemos tentar controlar a situação, pois conversaremos com eles sem os aurores ou professores. — Ele tirou o mapa do bolso e olhou pelos corredores.

— Madame Pomfrey ainda estará lá. — Sirius disse se aproximando para olhar o mapa.

— Ela é de confiança, tenho certeza. — Harry sussurrou distraído.

— Meu amigo, Simon, ele ficou curioso sobre porque precisamos de uma poção como essa. Você se importa que eu lhe conte sobre o basilisco? — Denver perguntou suavemente.

— Não, mas, não fale sobre o diário ou Voldemort, por favor. — Harry disse lentamente. — Não podemos deixar que essas informações se espalhem ou, o fato de que nós sabemos mais do que deveríamos.

— Ok. — Disse Denver levemente confusa, porque ainda não sabia o que era o diário exatamente.

— O caminho está livre, mas, precisamos do Flitwick e ele está em seu escritório... — Disse pensativo sobre como avisá-lo que precisava dele na enfermaria. — Dobby?

Imediatamente ouviu-se um estalo alto e Dobby apareceu na sala de espelhos de olhos arregalados.

— Sr. Harry chamou? — Ele viu o Sirius e seu sorriso aumentou. — Olá, Sr. Sirius!

— Oi, Dobby, como está a Mansão? — Sirius sorriu amigável.

— Bem! Dobby está limpando tudo, pois só a magia não tira toda a sujeira e Dobby começou a trabalhar no jardim! — Dobby estufou o peito orgulhoso.

— Isso é brilhante, Dobby, mas, apenas 8 horas de trabalho por dia. Ok? — Dobby acenou levemente preocupado e Harry sorriu, tranquilizando-o que estava tudo bem. — Esta é Denver, a namorada do Sirius, ela conseguiu a poção restauradora para os petrificados, mas preciso do Prof. Flitwick na enfermaria. Você poderia avisá-lo, por favor? Diga que é urgente.

— Sim, Sr. Harry. — Dobby sorriu brilhantemente e se foi com um estalo.

— Você tem um elfo? — Denver perguntou confusa. — E, de onde tirou que sou a namorada do seu padrinho?

— Eu não o tenho, ele é meu funcionário e bem pago. — Harry disse e olhou para os dois, meio confuso. — Pensei ter entendido o Remus dizer que vocês estavam juntos.

— Estamos transando, garoto, não namorando. — Denver respondeu secamente e ignorou a careta do Sirius. — E, agradeceria se, na próxima vez, você me apresentasse por mim mesma e não como a namorada de alguém. Eu sou minha própria pessoa, não um apêndice, entendeu?

Confuso, Harry apenas acenou, pois não sabia o que responder e olhou para Sirius, que apenas deu de ombros sem oferecer uma explicação.

— Flitwick, já está a caminho da enfermaria. — Harry disse olhando o mapa. — Agora é a nossa vez e o caminho está... livre.

Eles deixaram a passagem e se apressaram na direção da enfermaria, Harry manteve os olhos no mapa e blasfemou quando viu McGonagall deixar o seu escritório e vir apressadamente na direção deles.

— Tem uma alcova ali na frente. — Disse Sirius, que conhecia muito bem a escola.

Eles apressaram o passo, Sirius e Denver se esconderam na alcova e Harry se cobriu com a capa.

— Onde...? — Denver se mostrou confusa quando o Harry sumiu.

— Ssshhhh... — Sirius disse em um sussurro e, um segundo depois, McGonagall passou pelo corredor.

Harry esperou mais um pouco e observou o mapa com atenção antes de guardar a capa e olhar para os dois.

— Vamos, rápido! — Ele disse em tom urgente.

Eles se apressaram e logo chegaram a enfermaria, onde encontraram Flitwick tentando explicar para Madame Pomfrey a situação.

— Poppy, entenda que o importante é que conseguimos a poção e eles poderão ser acordados. — Flitwick disse suavemente. — Mas, não podemos dizer a fonte ou chamar ninguém até que Harry possa conversar com Colin e Luna. Confie em mim.

— Não gosto de tantos segredos, Filius, mas, como acredito que uma coisa está ligada a outra, concordarei. Apenas, preciso examinar a poção e descobrir a procedência antes de ministrá-la, pois são as vidas dos meus pacientes que estão em risco. — Pomfrey respondeu severa.

— Madame... — Denver se adiantou respeitosamente. — Sou Emily Denver, Agente Chefe da ICW de Londres. Aqui está a poção restauradora e uma cópia do certificado do Mestre Potioneer americano, Simon St. Clair. Ele é um amigo dos tempos de escola e, além de potioneer, Simon é especialista em plantas raras, como as mandrágoras.

— Papoula Pomfrey, prazer em conhecê-la, Agente Chefe. — Madame Pomfrey pegou a bolsa com as poções e olhou para o Harry seriamente. — Acredito que você tem um bom motivo para fazer isso.

— Sim, senhora. — Harry disse sincero. — Preciso conversar com Luna e Colin, antes dos aurores chegarem e, Flitwick ficará com os créditos pela poção.

— Eu direi que me correspondi com amigos de Ilvermorny e, eles me indicaram St. Clair, de quem encomendei a poção meses atrás, com a esperança de que os petrificados saberiam alguma pista do atacante. — Flitwick explicou. — Não contei a ninguém, obviamente, porque não podia deixar essa informação se espalhar e chegar ao responsável pelos ataques, o que colocaria as vidas dos petrificados em grande risco.

— Isso quer dizer que, Denver, Harry e eu, não estivemos aqui, Madame Pomfrey. — Sirius se adiantou e a cumprimentou com um sorriso largo. — É um grande prazer revê-la, como sempre.

— Sirius, com está? — Ela lhe sorriu suavemente, depois se afastou para autentificar as poções.

Harry continuou a examinar o mapa tensamente, pois temia que Dumbledore, que estava em seu escritório, pudesse descobrir a presença dos visitantes.

— As poções são perfeitas. — Pomfrey retornou do seu escritório e parecia satisfeita. — Isso é maravilhoso! Eu estava angustiada que eles ficariam assim até junho. Com quem começamos?

— Colin e Luna. — Harry disse ansioso. — Depois saímos e a senhora continua com os outros, sem que eles nos vejam.

Pomfrey concordou e foi até a área atrás de uma grande cortina branca, onde os petrificados estiveram repousando por todos aqueles meses, Harry e Flitwick a seguiram, mas Sirius e Denver ficaram para trás. Harry tinha estado aqui dezenas de vezes nas últimas semanas, assim, não se deixou abalar pela estranheza de ver seus amigos e a Prof.ª Charlie paralisados como estátuas. Ele apenas observou silenciosamente, enquanto Colin despertava lentamente depois que a poção foi ministrada pela curandeira.

— Colin... — Ele sussurrou para o amigo que o encarou confuso.

— Harry? Onde...? — Sua voz estava rouca e, quando se moveu, parecia sentir os músculos doloridos.

— Você se lembra da noite em que estava vindo me visitar na enfermaria, depois do jogo de quadribol? — Ele disse e viu as lembranças voltarem lentamente.

— Ginny! — Ele ofegou apavorado. — Harry! Ginny está em perigo! Ele... alguém a...

— Sshhh... — Harry o abaixou de volta na cama. — Está tudo bem... Não, Colin, me escute com atenção! Ginny está segura! Eu descobri tudo e ela está bem! Prometo a você!

Colin se deixou cair nos travesseiros muito aliviado e acenando mais calmo.

— Ok. — Ele disse meio sonolento.

— Não durma ainda. Pomfrey acordará a Luna e conversarei com vocês dois rapidamente, depois, você descansa. — Harry disse firme e se colocou ao lado da cama da Luna, que acordou também lentamente, mas não parecia nada confusa. Ela sorriu para o Harry e suspirou se espreguiçando como se despertasse de um longo sono.

— Precisa me dizer algo, Harry? — Ela disse com voz rouca. — Sobre a Ginny? Ela está bem agora, certo? Você a salvou.

— Sim... — Harry ficou desconcertado. — Quer dizer, eu a ajudei a se salvar, Ginny é muito forte e não desistiu.

— Claro que não, minha Ginny jamais desiste de nada, ela é uma guerreira. — Luna disse, se recostando contra os travesseiros sonolenta. — Mas, você já sabe disso.

— Sim. — Harry retribuiu o sorriso da Luna. — Prof. Flitwick conseguiu a poção restauradora, mas, antes que os outros sejam acordados ou o diretor e os aurores sejam chamados, eu precisava conversar com vocês dois. — Ele disse muito sério e Colin acenou confuso, enquanto Luna apenas sorriu com seu olhar sonhador de sempre. — Os aurores pretendem prender o responsável pelos ataques, por isso, vocês não devem dizer que viram a Ginny na noite em que foram petrificados.

— Fomos petrificados? Que curioso. — Luna disse suavemente.

— Mas, a Ginny não tem culpa! — Colin disse com o máximo de energia que reuniu. — Foi outra pessoa... coisa... que falou...

— Colin, escute-me. — Harry segurou sua mão. — Eu explicarei tudo o que aconteceu depois e a Ginny também, mas, você está certo, não foi culpa dela, nada do que aconteceu, nenhum dos ataques. O problema é que não temos como provar essa verdade e, se vocês disserem que quem estava lá na noite dos ataques, foi a Ginny, ela será expulsa de Hogwarts com toda a certeza e poderá até ser presa.

— Houve mais ataques? — Luna perguntou interessada e olhou em volta. — Olá, Prof. Flitwick, Madame Pomfrey. Quem são aquelas?

— Hermione e a professora Charlie. — Harry disse enquanto Pomfrey e Flitwick cumprimentavam a Luna e o Colin.

— Preciso examiná-los, Harry e acordar os outros, além de chamar seus familiares e o diretor. — Pomfrey disse em tom muito mais suave ao perceber que todo o plano tinha o objetivo de proteger a jovem Ginny Weasley.

— Ok, Madame Pomfrey. — Harry disse. — Estamos combinados? Vocês dirão que não viram o atacante? Ou que eu estive aqui?

— Que atacante? Quem é você? — Luna suspirou sonhadora. — Oh, estou tão confusa...

— Não se preocupe, Harry, jamais prejudicaria a Ginny. — Colin disse sincero e divertido.

— Obrigado, aos dois. E, muito obrigado, Madame Pomfrey. — Harry disse sorrindo para a curandeira, que acenou regiamente.

Harry deixou a área protegida pelas cortinas brancas e foi até Sirius e Denver, que o olharam com aprovação, pois puderam ouvir a conversa. Ele apenas sorriu, muito aliviado, olhou o mapa e apressou-os silenciosamente para a passagem dos espelhos.

— Não acredito que tudo isso finalmente acabou. — Harry disse suspirando profundamente feliz e aliviado. — Agora, ela está protegida, definitivamente.

— Ginny? — Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha divertidamente.

— Sim, mas, não comente nada quando a conhecer, Sirius, ela ainda não consegue falar sobre isso casualmente. — Harry disse lamentando não poder manter sua identidade em segredo, mas confiava em Madame Pomfrey, Sirius e Denver. — Obrigado, Denver, de verdade. Além de proteger a Ginny, será bom ter meus amigos de volta.

— De nada. — Denver deu dando de ombros casualmente, mantendo as mãos no bolso do casaco. — Fico feliz que tudo acabou bem, sem mortos e feridos graves ou punições injustas.

Harry apenas acenou com um sorriso sem graça e se esforçou para ignorar a imagem do rosto sorridente de Lockhart.

— Harry, tenho algumas notícias boas, eu pretendia te chamar pelo espelho hoje à noite, mas, já que estamos aqui. — Sirius disse sorridente. — Os líderes lobisomens concordaram com o almoço na ilha, no domingo de Páscoa.

— Bom! — Harry sorriu animado. — Isso é muito bom! Deixarei o pessoal avisado, os que também irão ao almoço, além de nós, quero dizer. Remus está positivo que eles aceitarão viver na ilha?

— Sim, principalmente agora de Elfort está do nosso lado e grato pela ajuda que lhe demos e sua matilha. — Sirius disse otimista. — Acredito que estamos apenas precisando solucionar alguns poucos detalhes e encontrar mais empregos para todos, mas, amanhã tenho uma reunião com o administrador que contratamos para nos ajudar a gerir a sua herança, além da Petúnia. A ideia é decidirmos que área de negócios trouxas investir e, assim, produzirmos mais postos de trabalho para os lobisomens.

Harry acenou sorrindo e sentindo mais otimismo. As coisas estavam se encaixando e, talvez, pelos próximos meses, ele poderia relaxar e ser apenas um estudante.

— Fico feliz que tenham encontrado alguém bom para o cargo e que irá ajudá-los. — Ele disse cansadamente. — Tia Trissie me escreveu, ela estará viajando na próxima semana para a Reserva na África, para buscar os animais. Ela parece muito animada e Scheyla está muito enciumada de não poder ir também. Alguma coisa sobre as minas?

— Estamos entrevistando alguns ex-funcionários e espero selecionarmos uma boa equipe e abrirmos as minas em um ou dois meses. — Sirius disse. — Alias, os Flynn estão aguardando, não existem vagas para trouxas ainda, mas, assim que abrirmos as empresas no mundo trouxa, eles serão empregados.

— Bem, o ideal seria se eles se qualificarem, sabe, estudarem alguma coisa. — Harry disse sabendo que os pais de Owen não tinham muitas qualificações, pois não estudaram depois da escola. — Podemos ajudá-los com bolsas de estudo, certo?

— Claro. Conversarei com a Bella. — Sirius disse mencionando a Diretora da Divisão Evans. — Você sabe que o julgamento de Vernon Dursley aconteceu na última sexta-feira, certo?

— Sim. — Harry fez uma careta de desagrado. — Ainda bem que não precisaram que eu comparecesse para testemunhar. Minha tia deve me enviar uma carta hoje contando sobre o resultado, ainda que, pelo que ela me disse, Vernon só pegaria algumas horas de trabalho voluntário, uma multa e ficaria em condicional.

— Bem, mas, isso não aconteceu. — Sirius sorriu muito animado. — Dursley foi condenado a pena máxima e pegou 6 anos de prisão!

Harry empalideceu na mesma hora.

— O que? — Perguntou chocado.

— Sim, não é incrível? — Sirius disse animado, sem perceber a reação estranha do afilhado, mas, Denver notou e, infelizmente, não conseguiu impedir que Sirius continuasse falando. — Denver, tem uns contatos no mundo trouxa e conseguiu que o caso fosse julgado por um juiz muito rígido, além de ser destacado com um... como se chama?

— Alerta vermelho. — Denver disse confusa pela expressão de Harry. — Quando a vítima é alguém importante, como o filho de um policial, por exemplo, é colocado um alerta vermelho, assim, o responsável por sua morte ou agressão, pega a pena máxima em seu julgamento. Além disso, o Juiz McKey, é o juiz mais rígido da vara infantil, pois teve um irmão espancado até a morte quando eles eram adolescentes.

Harry a ouviu em silêncio e sem acreditar, assim, como não entendia a expressão alegre de Sirius.

— Porque você fez isso? — Ele perguntou a Denver com raiva.

— O que? — Sirius ficou completamente perdido, pois não era a reação que esperava de Harry.

— Quem lhe disse para interferir no que não era da sua conta? — Harry ainda olhava para Denver com raiva. — Você não tinha nada que se meter!

— Eu... — Denver hesitou pensando em como responder e ainda surpresa por sua raiva.

— Harry! — Sirius lhe chamou a atenção. — Denver só queria ajudar! Quando contei sobre como te trataram na infância, ela quis que o responsável fosse punido merecidamente!

— Pois não devia ter feito isso! Ela não tinha nada que se envolver no que não é da conta dela! E, você não deveria ter falado nada sobre a minha infância! — Harry voltou sua raiva para o Sirius. — Eu nunca lhe dei autorização para isso! Ela não é nada minha ou sua, aliás! Afinal, vocês só estão transando, certo?

— Pare de gritar. — Sirius disse tentando manter a calma. — Pensei que ficaria feliz ao saber... sei que odeia aquele homem...

— Pois pensou errado! E, não sabe nada sobre o meu ódio! — Harry disse furioso. — Eu odeio Voldemort! Ele assassinou meus pais! Me deu motivos para odiá-lo!

— E, o Dursley não? — Denver perguntou curiosa. — Acredita que o que ele fez com você não foi grave?

— Eu sei que foi, mas, está no passado! — Harry disse irritado. — Eu não preciso vê-lo ou viver com ele nunca mais, meu corpo está completamente curado, assim, posso esquecer, superar isso e, com certeza, não perderei meu tempo odiando aquela morsa patética! E, o acidente só foi tão grave por causa da minha magia acidental, Vernon não me jogou da escada!

— Ele ia te espancar, Harry! — Sirius protestou irritado também, não gostava de ver o afilhado defendendo aquele verme.

— Sirius! Eu vivi por 10 anos naquela casa e Vernon nunca me deu mais do que alguns safanões! Minha tia pode ter sido obrigada a acalmá-lo algumas vezes quando ele ficava com muita raiva, mas, se Vernon quisesse me machucar, poderia ter feito isso em muitas oportunidades! — Harry disse exasperado.

— Ele te trancou no armário e te deixou passar fome, Harry. — Denver disse seriamente. — Isso é muito grave e motivo mais do que suficiente para que ele passasse até mais tempo na prisão.

— Sim, mas, ele não fez isso sozinho, fez? — Harry disse a encarando com raiva. — Minha tia estava lá e é sua cúmplice, mas, eu não a quero na cadeia! Além disso, não era isso que estava sendo julgado! Minha queda, da maneira como foi, não é justificativa para ele passar 6 anos na prisão!

— Bem, mas, e se sua magia não o defendesse e ele o espancasse. — Sirius argumentou. — Você poderia ter sido ferido até mais gravemente!

— Ou, minha tia poderia ter conseguido acalmá-lo, ou ele poderia ter se arrependido, ou, eu poderia ter conseguido pegar minha varinha e estupefá-lo. Ou, como das outras vezes, Vernon teria gritado, ameaçado e apenas me trancado no quarto, sem me encostar um dedo! Não é justo que o julguem e condenem por algo que não aconteceu! — Harry estava gritando e não conseguia controlar a raiva.

— Tem razão. — Denver disse tentando conter o Sirius de continuar a discutir. — Você está certo, é uma pena muito severa, apenas por causa da sua queda involuntária, mas, acredito que é justa por todo o resto que nunca será julgado porque, você não quer envolver ou punir a sua tia.

— Sim, mas, tia Petúnia deve estar se sentindo culpada... — Harry disse aflito ao passar a mão pelos cabelos. — Por não estar presa também e Vernon pagar pelos dois. Isso é uma grande bagunça!

— Harry! Olha, eu entendi, mas, você não gosta daquele homem minimamente! Porque está tão contrariado? — Sirius perguntou impaciente.

— Você não entendeu nada! — Harry disse cada vez mais furioso. — O problema aqui não sou eu! É o Duda! Meu primo não é culpado de nada disso e agora ficará 6 anos sem ver o pai ou terá que visitá-lo na prisão! — Ele percebeu suas expressões surpresas. — Não tinham pensado em Duda, não é? Bem, pois deveriam! Ou, melhor, deveriam não se meter no que não lhes dizem respeito!

— Sirius não tem nada a ver com isso. — Denver disse suavemente. — Ele não me pediu nada, eu fiz por mim mesma. E, pelo que tinha entendido, Dursley não era bom para o filho também.

— Vernon não é um grande pai, mas, ama muito o Duda, além disso... Porque? Porque fez isso? — Harry a encarou zangado. — O que tem a minha infância a ver com você? O que lhe deu o direito de agir assim?

— Ela só queria ajudar, Harry, não fez por mal. — Sirius disse com expressão arrependida ao pensar em Duda, algo que não tinha feito ainda.

— Ajudar? — Harry perdeu o pouco controle que tinha e berrou furioso. — EU ESTOU CANSADO DAS PESSOAS INTERFERINDO EM MINHA VIDA COM SUAS MALDITAS BOAS INTENÇÕES! SUGIRO QUE DA PRÓXIMA VEZ, ME ESPERE PEDIR POR AJUDA! OU, MELHOR AINDA, QUE ME PERGUNTE SE ESTOU INTERESSADO!

— Harry! — Sirius tentou impedi-lo de sair da sala.

— NÃO SE METAM NA MINHA VIDA! — Harry berrou antes de bater a porta de espelhos com força, deixando os dois adultos para trás, paralisados de puro choque.


	80. Uma Nova Dinâmica

Notas do Autor

Oi! Esse capítulo me deu um pouco de trabalho, mas, espero que a demora seja compensada pelas 37 mil palavras e, pelo conteúdo.  
Tinha muita coisa acontecendo, o que, desta vez, mais atrapalhou do que ajudou. Pensei em dividir o capítulo no meio, mas, na ultima hora, senti que separados, eles ficariam secos ou vazios. Assim, com toda a primeira semana após os petrificados acordarem, me pareceu mais completo, ainda que um pouco desequilibrado. Se sentirem isso tb, suponho que nem sempre ficará bom o encaixe dos acontecimentos.  
Sei que alguns esperam uma passagem de tempo, mas, ainda tem muito o que acontecer neste segundo ano, assim, paciência, que logo chegaremos ao terceiro.  
Revisem, critiquem, elogiem, acho que esse é um dos capítulos que espero mais criticas do que elogios, ai, ai. kkk  
Até mais, Tania  
Estejam seguros!

Capítulo 79

Sirius e Denver olharam assombrados para a porta revestida de espelhos que balançaram com a forte pancada, ao mesmo tempo em que se encararam através de suas imagens refletidas.

— Pedirei que ele se desculpe. — Sirius disse confuso e constrangido. — Harry não deveria gritar desta maneira...

— Ele está certo. — Denver disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco. — Não tenho nada a ver com ele e, foi errado agir assim sobre algo tão importante, sem ao menos consultá-lo.

— Eu lamento pelo Duda, mas, Vernon tem apenas o que merece pelo que fez ao meu afilhado. — Sirius disse com firmeza, quando começaram a caminhar pelo túnel. — E, ele estará em uma prisão trouxa, nada como o inferno pelo que passei em Azkaban e, eu era inocente.

— Sim, mas, esse é o seu desejo por justiça ou necessidade de vingança, Sirius. — Denver disse ainda sem encará-lo, pois, estava envergonhada por suas ações. — Assim como a minha interferência, foi por questões pessoais e não tinha a ver com o que é melhor para o Harry, aliás, ele claramente não necessita que o Dursley pague por nada. O erro foi meu, em me meter na vida dele, sem me preocupar em descobrir o que Harry precisava ou queria, me concentrando apenas no que me deixaria satisfeita. Porque, obviamente, Harry precisava de outro resultado, além de que, a interferência de uma estranha também não o agradou e com razão.

Sirius ficou calado por vários metros antes de chutar uma pedra tentando descarregar a sua irritação.

— Merda! Harry é tão imprevisível! Nunca sei o que fazer ou qual o caminho certo!

— Você não tem culpa, eu fiz isso sem nem ao menos lhe consultar, Sirius, assim, o erro é todo meu. — Denver disse contrita.

— Sim, mas... eu tinha certeza que o Harry ficaria satisfeito quando lhe contássemos. Se você tivesse me consultado, eu teria aprovado completamente a sua ideia. — Sirius a encarou chateado. — Sabe, quando acho que o conheço e entendo, ele me tira o chão tudo de novo. Nestes momentos, eu me lembro que não sou o seu pai e penso em como James e Lily fariam isso facilmente e, com certeza, melhor.

— Claro que fariam melhor, eles seriam os seus pais por 13 anos, Sirius, mas, duvido que seria fácil, pois educar uma criança não é simples como... assar um bolo, sabe, não existe uma receita. — Denver tentou consolá-lo. — E, acho que essa imprevisibilidade ocorre, porque o Harry é um adolescente que está se desenvolvendo, mudando constantemente. — Ela acrescentou pensativa. — Além disso, se você não o conhece tão bem, não é sua culpa. E, é óbvio que está se esforçando, Harry sabe disso e, no fim, isso é o mais importante. — Denver passou a mão pelos cabelos chateada. — Agora, eu o conheço menos ainda e foi muita presunção da minha parte pensar que isso era o que ele queria. Espero que ele me desculpe pelo que fiz.

— Bem, pelo menos, eu sei isso sobre o Harry, ele não guarda rancor ou raiva por muito tempo... — Sirius suspirou ao perceber. — O que explica porque ele não precisa que aquele filho da puta fique preso por todos esses anos, além da preocupação que sente em relação ao Duda e a Petúnia. Eu sou um idiota por não perceber isso e por ainda não ter considerado como será triste para o garoto ver o pai preso.

— Isso não é o fim do mundo. — Denver disse com certa frieza. — Além disso, você ouviu o Juiz McKey, Sirius, eu não lhe pedi para dizer aquilo, nem o conheço e, com certeza, ele não estava inventando ou exagerando. McKey é experiente e muito bom no que faz, assim, ele viu em Vernon o potencial para se tornar um assassino, talvez da ex-esposa ou do filho. Sabe quantos feminicídios acontecem todos os anos, principalmente depois de um divórcio difícil?

— Você acredita que a prisão não será algo ruim, então? — Sirius perguntou ansioso. — Para o Duda, pelo menos? Até para Petúnia ou o Harry?

— Quem sabe? Depende do Dursley, mas, ele estará em uma prisão de segurança mínima, fará terapia para controle de raiva, aprenderá um trabalho artesanal, assim, ocupará sua mente. Ele não estará cercado por assassinos ou monstros que ficam em penitenciárias de segurança máxima e, se tiver uma boa avaliação, sairá em 3 anos, não 6. Assim, me parece que a prisão pode ser boa para todos, inclusive para o Dursley, se ele aproveitar a chance para repensar suas atitudes. — Disse Denver pensativamente.

— Porque não disse tudo isso ao Harry? — Sirius perguntou desconcertado.

— Porque isso não desculpa ou justifica as minhas ações. — Denver se virou para encará-lo. — Depois, você deve chamá-lo pelo espelho, explicar a situação e tentar tranquilizá-lo, mas, agora, Harry tem todo o direito de estar zangado.

— Pode ser, mas, ele ainda foi muito grosseiro. — Sirius disse suspirando.

— Ele tem 12 anos, Sirius. Eu ficaria muito admirada se todos esses hormônios não causassem algumas explosões, às vezes e, bem, além disso, ele tem um temperamento. Mas, o curioso, é que eu não tinha visto isso. — Denver voltou a andar. — Harry me pareceu bem tranquilo, racional, até frio, em alguns momentos.

— Ele herdou esse temperamento da Lily, a mulher poderia ser um poço tranquilo em um minuto e se tornar uma tempestade no seguinte. Eu juro. — Sirius disse saudoso. — Quanto a ser frio e racional, isso é dele mesmo, porque a Lily não era nada racional e o James era uma explosão de energia constante, não conseguia ficar um segundo parado. E, nenhum deles conseguiria ser frio, nem se esforçando muito.

— Quando você falar com ele mais tarde pelo espelho, diga que realmente sinto muito por minhas ações e que, se ele ou o primo precisarem de qualquer coisa... — Sirius acenou concordando ao perceber, por sua expressão, que Denver estava muito arrependida.

Quando aparataram para o apartamento de Denver, em Londres, Sirius tentou pensar em como quebrar o clima sombrio. O final de semana tinha sido incrível, em tom de comemoração, a chegada da poção restauradora, apenas tinha tornado o domingo preguiçoso na cama, ainda melhor. Mas, enquanto preparava o chá, Sirius percebeu que não queria conversar sobre algo casual e leve.

— Qual a questão pessoal que te fez interferir no julgamento do Dursley? — Sirius perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Denver olhava pela janela para a tarde chuvosa e fria do começo da primavera.

— Não quero falar sobre isso. — Ela disse quando sentiu o seu olhar insistente.

— Eu quero. — Sirius serviu o chá para os dois, mas Denver não se aproximou da mesa minúscula para beber o seu. — E, eu quero ser mais do que o cara com quem você está transando.

— Bem, não me lembro de hoje ser o dia de fazermos o que você quer. Ou, será que perdi o memorando? — Denver respondeu secamente.

— Emily, pare de me afastar! — Sirius disse irritado. — Com seu mal humor, sua frieza ou sarcasmos... apenas, pare. Eu não vou a lugar algum e acho que já passamos da fase de fingir que o que temos é casual ou sem importância.

— Não estou interessado em uma relação séria, Sirius, assim, deixe assim. — Emily disse e, se sentando na mesa, bebeu um gole da água quente e cheirosa.

— Eu também não. — Sirius fez uma careta. — No entanto, aqui estou, aqui quero estar e... Não consigo deixar de querer voltar de novo e de novo.

— Lide com isso. — Ela disse secamente.

— Vá a merda! — Sirius disse irritado. — Acha que sou idiota? Que sou o único aqui que sente mais do que quer sentir? Hum? — Sirius se levantou, a tirou da cadeira e pressionou o seu corpo contra o dele, enquanto afundava o rosto em seu pescoço sentindo o seu delicioso aroma cítrico. Maldita toranja.

Emily tentou afastá-lo, sem muita vontade, mas, Sirius logo ganhou vantagem com beijos e lambidas em seu pescoço, atrás da sua orelha e, assim que ele começou a mordiscar, Emily gemeu de prazer e se tornou mais ativa, passando as mãos por seu peito, puxando a sua camisa e retribuindo os seus beijos com a mesma fome. Em poucos minutos, eles estavam semidespidos e Sirius os conduziu para o quarto, onde se afastou ligeiramente e a encarou com profundo desejo.

— Está vendo... você quer isso também, tanto quanto eu...

— Eu posso te enviar embora quando quiser... — Ela disse, teimosa e feroz.

— Pode? Talvez..., mas... você não quer... — Ele disse com um sorriso atrevido.

— Cale a boca... — Ela devolveu duramente e, predadora, o empurrou de costas na cama e se sentou em cima dele. — Eu... não... quero... mais... falar...

Ela pontuou as palavras com beijos e mordidas em seu peito amplo, cheio de pelos negros encaracolados, concentrando-se em um dos seus mamilos e lhe arrancando um gemido de prazer. Sirius observou encantado a sua expressão e movimentos felinos, sentindo o desejo aumentar ainda mais ao ser devorado por sua boca deliciosa.

— Tudo bem por mim...

Mais tarde, Sirius olhava para o teto em silêncio prazeroso, mas, não completamente satisfeito.

— Sabe porque nunca quis uma relação seria com uma mulher? — Sirius perguntou preguiçosamente enquanto passava seus dedos longos lentamente por suas costas, pescoço, nuca e depois descia-os até o seu quadril, antes de subir outra vez em um toque bem suave.

— Hum? — Emily perguntou sonolenta com o rosto afundado nos pelos do seu peito.

— Você não me diz nada sobre a sua vida ou seus motivos, mas, gostaria de lhe falar sobre os meus... — Sirius disse lentamente, com a esperança de que sua sinceridade a ajudasse a se abrir. — Eu confio em você, Emy...

— Não me chame assim... — Emily disse e suspirou desejando que as coisas não fossem tão complicadas. — Não precisa me contar nada...

— Você não quer saber? — Ele perguntou, levemente magoado.

— Eu posso imaginar. — Ela disse ainda sem se mover. — Antes de Azkaban, você era jovem e só queria curtir, sem responsabilidades e, agora, você tem medo de se abrir, ficar vulnerável e ser magoado.

— Não ligo a mínima para isso. — Sirius disse sincero. — Sou um Gryffindor do caralho, não tenho medo de mergulhar e pagar para ver ou de me machucar ao tentar viver intensamente. Na verdade, depois de tudo o que passei, de ficar prisioneiro por tantos anos, é a ideia de não ter uma chance de viver é o que me apavora. E, também me sentia assim antes de ser preso.

Isso deixou Emily curiosa e a fez levantar o rosto e encará-lo, mas, Sirius mantinha os olhos presos no teto.

— Ok. Porque, então? — Ela perguntou suavemente.

— Eu não quero ter filhos. — Ele sussurrou lentamente e sentiu o corpo dela endurecer. — Qualquer mulher com quem me envolver seriamente, quererá ter filhos e, eu não os quero.

— Porque? — Ela questionou em um sussurro rouco.

— Meu sangue é amaldiçoado. — Sirius disse lentamente, ainda sem encará-la. — A endogamia fez isso, sabe. Os Blacks se casam a séculos entre si ou entre famílias bem próximas, meus pais são primos irmãos, meus avós também e, antes, houve até casamentos entre irmãos. Tudo para manter a linha Black pura, mas, tudo o que conseguiram foram produzir abortos ou insanos. Em cada geração, pelo menos uma das crianças nasce completamente sem controle, má, cruel e perturbada. Em minha geração, é minha prima, Bella, antes, minha mãe e..., bem, eu poderia fazer uma longa lista para você.

— Mas não são todos assim... — Emily disse baixinho.

— A maioria em minha família é purista e cruel, não duvide, mas, alguns poucos em cada geração são como eu ou minha prima, Andrômeda ou meu tio Alphard. — Sirius disse. — No entanto, os loucos também aparecem a cada geração e, eles são... bem, resumindo, não quero ter um filho ou filha assim. Com a morte do meu irmão, eu sou o último da linha masculina Black, portanto, quando eu morrer, ela morrerá comigo e, assim, não haverá a possibilidade de eu ter um filho, neto, bisneto ou quaisquer descendentes, com a doença da insanidade.

— Você prevê o pior, mas, seus filhos e netos poderiam ser como você. — Denver disse suavemente. — Principalmente se os amar e educar para serem bons.

— Hum... a insanidade de Bella e da minha mãe não tem nada a ver com amor e criação, Emily, elas nasceram loucas. Não arriscarei ter uma criança assim, além disso, quando eu não estiver mais aqui, meus descendentes não estarão sob o meu controle e poderiam fazer o que quisessem. — Sirius finalmente a olhou e mostrou a dor que sentia. — Quero que a Família Black morra comigo.

Emily acenou e, se inclinando, beijou docemente os seus lábios tentando afastar a dor de sua expressão. Ele a olhou surpreso, pois ela não era de gestos doces e gentis.

— O que? — Ela sorriu divertida. — Achou que o expulsaria da minha casa? Por que não quer ter filhos?

— Acho que sim... — Sirius deu de ombros. — Sei que não quer ter uma relação séria e, talvez, isso não lhe importe tanto, mas, pensei que tentaria me convencer a não desistir de ter filhos.

— É sua decisão e eu o compreendo, pois também não quero ter filhos. — Emily suspirou fechando os olhos cansadamente. — Não posso ter filhos, na verdade.

— O que? — Ele sussurrou surpreso.

— Eu cresci em Detroit, com minha mãe, Juliet Davison, ela era prostituta e viciada em drogas. — Ela se levantou da cama e foi até a cozinha, voltando com uma garrafa de whisky trouxa e dois copos. — Se tenho que contar essa história, prefiro estar meia bêbada, se não se importa.

— Tudo bem por mim. — Ele disse aceitando um copo, pois tinha a sensação que precisaria estar bêbado também para ouvir o que ela lhe diria.

— Minha mãe tinha um cafetão que a mantinha na linha, batia nela e a abastecia com drogas o suficiente para ela continuar funcionando e sempre querer mais e mais. — Emily disse e sua voz se embargou quando acrescentou. — Mas, ela ainda conseguia cuidar bem de mim, me amava do jeito dela, me alimentava, me vestia com roupas quentes no inverno. Não era o ideal, longe disso e, às vezes, ela ficava muito chapada e, eu era esquecida por algumas horas ou dias. A fome, me fez aprender bem cedo a me virar, ir para a cozinha e me alimentar sozinha com o que tinha. — Denver serviu um pouco mais da bebida âmbar no copo dos dois. — Ela sabia que eu era diferente, vivia falando sobre como especial sua garotinha era e que, um dia, eu iria para um lugar melhor. Provavelmente, eu fazia magia acidental, nada demais, alguma levitação ou mudança de cores, não me lembro de nada espetacular, mas, ela viu, claro, e sempre me alertava para não fazer isso quando o cafetão ou qualquer outra pessoa estivesse por perto.

— Ela queria te proteger dele. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Ninguém percebeu a situação em que estava?

— Sim e não. Minha mãe não era perfeita, sabe, mas realmente se importava comigo e o mantinha longe de mim... isso faz diferença, acho. — Sirius acenou concordando. — E, não havia mais ninguém, ela nunca me enviou para a escola, medo do serviço social, provavelmente, não tínhamos parentes e, os vizinhos, em prédios como aqueles, não se metem na vida dos outros. Minhas lembranças de infância são apenas daquele apartamento pobre e minha mãe, meu quarto era uma espécie de refúgio e prisão, onde era escondida quando o cafetão aparecia ou os clientes. Quase sempre, eles vinham a noite, assim, eu só ouvia alguma coisa quando algum deles lhe batia e ela gritasse. — Seus olhos, da cor da bebida âmbar, mostravam tristeza. — Infelizmente, quando cresci mais um pouco, apesar dos cuidados da minha mãe, o cafetão acabou me notando.

— O que ele fez quando te notou? — Sirius disse sentindo um terror terrível se instalar em seu peito.

— Eu tinha sete anos e ele queria me vender, me prostituir também e disse que eles ganhariam um bom dinheiro, pois tinham caras que gostavam de garotinhas. — Denver bebeu o whisky para tirar o amargo da boca. — Minha mãe ficou em fúria e eles tiveram uma discussão horrível. Eu acabei ouvindo e entendendo as coisas um pouco melhor, o porquê da minha mãe estar naquela situação. Ela conheceu meu pai e se apaixonou por ele quando tinha 16 anos, mas, seus pais não aprovaram o namoro, o cara era mais velho, 22 anos e um encrenqueiro. Quando ela engravidou, eles a expulsaram e os dois foram viver juntos em Detroit, mas, algo deu errado porque, em algum momento, ele deixou de ser seu namorado e se tornou o seu cafetão.

— O que? O cafetão era...? — Sirius se interrompeu, sentindo o estômago embrulhar.

— Sim, o cafetão era o meu pai. Isso é mais comum do que você poderia pensar, Sirius. — Emily suspirou triste. — Garotas, adolescentes que se envolvem com o cara errado, eles as usam, se aproveitam de suas ingenuidades, sentimentos e corpos. Pelo que entendi, ouvindo a discussão deles, os dois ficaram viciados em cocaína e ele a convenceu a fazer alguns programas, apenas até as coisas melhorarem, um emprego legal aparecer, mas, isso nunca aconteceu e, em pouco tempo, a vida dela se tornou um inferno de programas, drogas e surras. Quando ele decidiu me prostituir também, a situação se tornou insustentável e ela ameaçou ir embora para sempre e, por um tempo, a situação voltou ao que era. — Denver suspirou e fechou os olhos. — Então, um dia, ele veio e tentou me levar durante a noite, quando ela estava com um cliente, mas, minha mãe tinha me ensinado a não confiar nele, a temê-lo e não ir a lugar algum perto dele, muito menos deixar o apartamento. Eu comecei a espernear e gritar, ela veio correndo e me tomou dele, me trancou em meu quarto e me disse para não sair. Eles tiveram outra discussão terrível, porque ele tinha encontrado um comprador para mim. O cara queria me comprar em definitivo, não apenas por algumas horas e estava oferecendo uma grana alta, 500 mil dólares. Era uma fortuna na época e mais dinheiro do que qualquer um deles veria na vida. Minha mãe ficou louca e disse que não o deixaria fazer isso, me vender a um pedófilo nojento e nunca mais me ver, mas, ele queria muito o dinheiro e não ia permitir que ela ficasse em seu caminho. — Denver não disse nada por alguns segundos, perdida no passado e olhando para o copo vazio. Sirius voltou a enchê-lo e ela voltou a suspirar ao beber um gole. — Ele começou a bater nela, como das outras vezes, mas, os gritos não pararam e ele continuou a bater e bater. Então, tudo ficou em silêncio e eu pensei que tinha acabado, que ela logo entraria no meu quarto, me abraçaria e tudo ficaria bem, mas, foi ele quem entrou no meu quarto.

— Merlin... — Sirius sussurrou e bebeu mais, com a mãos trêmulas.

— Ele me pegou no colo e quando passamos pela sala, eu a vi caída no chão, havia um monte de sangue e ela estava morta. Eu sabia, sua cabeça e rosto estavam amassados, um dos seus olhos encaravam o teto com aquele vazio estranho. Eu comecei a espernear e gritar, então, ele me deu uns tapas, mas, eu não parei e, acho que ele me atingiu na cabeça com algo porque, eu apaguei. Quando acordei, o cafetão já tinha me vendido e não estava por perto, mas, havia outro homem, em um quarto grande e desconhecido... — Denver bebeu e tentou não olhar para Sirius, pois não queria a sua pena. — Eu não me lembro muito bem o que aconteceu depois, bloqueie a maior parte e, como estava zonza por causa do ferimento na cabeça, logo que o cara começou a me estuprar, senti tanta dor, que desmaiei outra vez. — Denver falou mais rápido agora, querendo terminar logo isso. — Quando acordei, estava em uma jaula no porão da casa e havia muitas outras jaulas, com muitas meninas e meninos, alguns ainda mais jovens que eu. — Denver ainda se lembrava do cheiro de sangue, urina, fezes, medo e dor. — Eu estava com muita dor, sangrando e meio delirante, além de apavorada que o homem voltaria e me machucaria de novo. Entrei em uma espécie de transe, sabe, pensava em minha mãe e como queria voltar para ela, abraçá-la mais uma vez e, de repente, Rox apareceu no porão e caminhou na minha direção.

— Como aconteceu com o Adam? — Sirius perguntou suavemente.

— Sim. — Denver sorriu sutilmente. — Ela era linda e assustadora, tinha certeza que estava ali para nos comer, mas, então, Rox falou comigo. Se apresentou, minha irmã espiritual, parte de mim, da minha magia e minha ligação com a magia natural. Tinha certeza que estava enlouquecendo, mas, ela entrou na jaula comigo e lambeu o meu rosto, me deixou abraçá-la. — Os olhos de Emily se encheram de lágrimas. — Não me senti mais sozinha ou apavorada, sabia que sempre a teria, ela era parte de mim e, talvez, um pouco da minha mãe também. — Ela pigarreou tentando afastar as emoções. — Ela se apresentou como Ferox, que significava feroz na língua antiga, descobri depois que era latim, e disse que eu precisava usar minha magia para fugir e libertar os outros filhotes, pois ninguém viria nos ajudar. Sua confiança e apoio me deu o que eu precisava para abrir a minha jaula e das outras crianças com minha magia e, depois, a porta do porão.

— Elas devem ter ficado curiosas. — Sirius tentou imaginar a cena.

— Não, nenhuma dela fez perguntas, seus olhos eram vazios e tristes, algumas estavam muito feridas para saírem sozinhas e foram ajudadas ou carregadas pelos mais fortes. — Denver disse suspirando. — Não sei a quanto tempo elas ficaram presas naquele lugar, Sirius, mas, imaginando o inferno que passaram, eu sei que tive sorte.

— Sorte? — Ele perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. Claro que nem sempre eu pensei assim, acredite, minha irmã espiritual não se chama Ferox sem um motivo. Naquele momento, eu estava cheia de dor e fúria, mas, eu tenho 36 anos agora e o tempo nos dá outra perspectiva. — Denver o encarou com sinceridade no olhar. — Eu passei algumas horas naquele lugar, não semanas, anos, fui estuprada uma vez, não dezenas ou centenas de vezes. Merlin, eu estou viva e você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que nem todos conseguem sobreviver aos monstros e predadores que perseguem os inocentes.

Sirius acenou entendendo o seu argumento, afinal, tinha a mesma perspectiva sobre a sua própria vida, pois sabia que poderia ter sido muito pior do que fora. Não apenas Azkaban, mas sua infância também.

— Você matou o desgraçado? — Ele perguntou e ela sorriu feroz.

— Sim. Quando todos começamos a sair do porão, ouvimos gritos e choro no andar de cima, assim, peguei dois garotos maiores e uma menina, que devia ser a mais velha do grupo, e subimos. — Denver contou. — O velho safado estava com uma menina pequena, distraído e nós o atacamos, batemos, arranhamos, a menina mais velha arrancou um dos seus olhos com as unhas e, logo, ele parou de se mover. — Denver suspirou. — Alguém viu as crianças fugindo da casa e chamou a polícia, eles nos reuniram e disseram que estava tudo bem, íamos para o hospital, depois, voltaríamos para casa e seriamos devolvidos aos nossos pais. Mas, minha mãe estava morta e o homem, que eu sabia, era o meu pai, foi quem fizera aquilo comigo, assim, fugi quando eles se distraíram.

— Mas... — Sirius ficou confuso.

— Eu sei, eles não me entregariam para ele, mas, eu tinha 7 anos e não sabia disso, Sirius. Eu era muito protegida e ingênua, como disse, nunca tinha ido à escola, minha mãe sabia que a situação em que vivíamos era precária e que, se alguém descobrisse, ela perderia a minha guarda, assim, sempre me manteve escondida no apartamento.

— Para onde você foi? — Sirius afastou a garrafa vazia e lamentou que não fosse whisky de fogo, pois estaria mais bêbado.

— Para as ruas. Eu sabia me cuidar e não confiava em ninguém, assim, me entoquei em alguns lugares aqui ou ali, roubei comida, invadi algumas casas abrindo as portas com magia e sobrevivi. Não foi uma vida fácil, acredite, mas Rox estava sempre comigo e nunca me senti desprotegida ou solitária. — Denver sorriu levemente. — Quando fiz 11 anos, o vice-diretor Oneida me encontrou vivendo em uma casa invadida, os donos tinham viajado de férias e havia muita comida enlatada nos armários, assim, acampei lá por algumas semanas. — Sirius sorriu apesar de tudo. — Ele entregou a minha carta e me disse que não poderia continuar a fazer isso ou viver nas ruas, teria que ir para um orfanato ou não seria aceita em Ilvermorny.

— E, você queria muito ser uma bruxa. — Sirius disse com um sorriso carinhoso.

— Muito. Rox sabia que eu não estava segura, assim, se manteve ao meu lado durante aqueles anos e me contou sobre a magia da natureza, espiritual, que minha mãe me acompanharia sempre e que, um dia, eu me tornaria uma justiceira, para salvar outros inocentes.

— Uma Justiceira. — Sirius sorriu ainda mais e seus olhos cinzas brilharam. — Por isso você me entendeu tão bem, não é?

— Sim. — Ela deu de ombros. — Bem, eu não queria ir para um orfanato, mas, era só durante os verões e aceitei, mas, antes, questionei se na escola, eles me ensinariam a deter os monstros. Oneida me garantiu que sim e insistiu em saber minha história, Rox me disse que ele era de confiança, assim, contei o que tinha acontecido. — Ela bebeu o último gole do seu copo. — Ele me levou ao hospital mágico e, enquanto eles cuidavam de mim, providenciou para o cafetão ser preso pela polícia trouxa. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo, descobrir onde enterrou o corpo da minha mãe e, colocar um alerta vermelho no julgamento, assim, o cafetão pegou prisão perpétua.

— Por isso você fez o mesmo com o caso do Dursley. — Sirius entendeu a situação.

— Foi um erro, porque o vilão não é o Dursley e sim, Voldemort. Harry deixou isso claro e eu me precipitei por causa do meu passado, pensei... — Ela suspirou pensativa. — Eu tenho um fraco para casos de abuso infantil, sabe, ou agressores de mulheres e, pelo que me disse, Petúnia estava sofrendo abusos psicológicos. Assim, pensei que o filho também era abusado, portanto, a prisão do pai seria boa para o garoto também.

— Pelo que sei, Dudley estava afastado do pai porque ele estava tentando jogá-lo contra a mãe com mentiras. Também estava fazendo o garoto se sentir culpado pela separação ou algo assim, então, talvez, você não esteja tão errada. — Sirius disse lentamente. — Mas, podemos visitar a Petúnia, se você quiser, e oferecer nosso apoio a eles, ajudar o Duda a passar por isso.

— Duvido que eles gostariam de me ver, Sirius. — Denver disse chateada e, porque tinha bebido um pouco a mais, acrescentou. — Não sei nem se o Harry quererá me ver algum dia.

— Não, nem pense nisso. — Sirius tirou o copo vazio da sua mão e a puxou para a cama com ele. — Harry não guarda rancor ou raiva por muito tempo, como lhe disse e, depois que eu explicar o que aconteceu no julgamento, tudo será esquecido. — Ele segurou seu rosto e a encarou nos olhos com carinho. — Acredite.

— Ok. — Denver se recostou contra ele sonolenta.

— Como o seu nome se tornou Denver? — Sirius questionou ao pressionar um beijo em sua testa.

— Ah! Eu tive medo que a assistência social encontrasse os meus avós e me enviasse para eles, tinha muita raiva deles por expulsarem a minha mãe. Então, quando deixei o hospital e Oneida me levou ao orfanato, escolhi um novo sobrenome e disse que minha mãe não tinha família. — Denver suspirou pensativa. — Eu tinha visto umas fotos lindas em uma das casas que invadi, das montanhas do Colorado, o casal estava esquiando com os filhos e pareciam muito felizes, assim, sempre pensei que gostaria de conhecer Denver, que é a capital do Colorado.

— Você conheceu? — Sirius sussurrou gentilmente.

— Sim. É ainda mais lindo do que nas fotos. — Emily sorriu suavemente com a lembrança.

— E, Rox? — Ele perguntou adiando a verdadeira pergunta que queria fazer.

— Ela se despediu de mim no hospital. — Denver disse. — Me disse que eu estava segura e, que quando estivesse pronta, nos encontraríamos.

— E, quando você terminou o processo animagus? — Sirius imaginou se ela fora ainda mais precoce que ele.

— Processo? — Ela franziu o cenho confusa. — Não existe um processo, apenas, quando me senti pronta, ouvi o chamado em minha alma, para realizar a conexão, a ligação com minha irmã espiritual, eu fui até as Rochosas e realizei o Ritual de Ligação. Ao fim, nós éramos uma só e me senti completa quando o seu poder e espírito, se ligaram a mim.

— Você utilizou o método de Mason para a transformação animagus. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Harry emprestou o livro a Tonks e eu pretendia ler quando ela me devolveu, mas, me perdi em outros assuntos.

— Eu não sei quem é Mason. — Emily deu de ombros. — Eu usei a única maneira ensinada nas escolas bruxas dos Estados Unidos, que foram passadas pelos nativos americanos. Nas aldeias, antes da invasão inglesa, os bruxos índios realizavam o ritual de ligação espiritual e, quando Ilvermorny foi fundada, o conhecimento foi absorvido e transmitido para os alunos.

— Quer dizer que se tornar animagus é uma aula em Ilvermorny? — Sirius perguntou abismado.

— Claro. Realizar o Ritual de Ligação é um conhecimento que deve ser passado de geração para geração, não escondido e perdido para sempre. — Emily o encarou curiosa. — Você não aprendeu na adolescência? Com seus amigos em Hogwarts? Pensei ter entendido que vocês mantiveram em segredo dos registros do Ministério, por causa da guerra.

— Hogwarts não ensina ou estimula a transformação animaga, na verdade, eles não estimulam qualquer tipo de aprendizado avançado. As aulas são bem fracas e básicas, se você quer mais conhecimento, tem que buscar por si mesmo. O Ministério controla o currículo e mantem o conhecimento dos nascidos trouxas o mais inferior possível, pois sabe que as crianças puras têm tutores e aulas avançadas em casa durante os verões. — Sirius disse e, então, contou sobre como ele e os marotos se tornaram animagus.

— Isso é tão... absurdo. — Emily estava chocada. — O conhecimento mágico é o nosso maior tesouro e não pode ser controlado, censurado e impedido de ser transmitido aos jovens bruxos. E, vocês três poderiam ter se ferido, sem o acompanhamento de um adulto. — Ela sorriu com a lembrança. — Keith Oneida, ele descende dos índios nativos e, além de ser vice-diretor de Ilvermorny, também é o mentor das aulas de preparação para o Ritual. Elas começam a partir do quinto ano, quando temos idade para entender a importância desta ligação e é optativa. Aprendemos muito, meditamos, lemos... não sei, as aulas são meio espirituais, sabe, sempre na floresta, não importa o tempo, Oneida nunca nos tranca em uma sala de aula, pois o contato com a magia natural é importante.

— Quando se transformou pela primeira vez? — Sirius perguntou encantado com a ideia de aulas de animagia.

— Com 16 anos. — Ela sorriu triunfante. — Eu recebi o chamado e me sentia pronta logo nos primeiros meses das aulas de preparação, mas, Oneida insistiu que eu completasse o primeiro ciclo de preparação. Eu concordei, mas, assim que o segundo ciclo começou, fiquei impaciente e fiz o Ritual. Foi maravilhoso revê-la, Rox, sentia muito a sua falta e a transformação, ser uma leoa da montanha, sua força, agilidade, poder. Nunca me senti tão feliz e integrada com a magia e comigo mesmo, completa. — Sirius sorriu pelo brilho de alegria em seus olhos. — Você sente isso com o Almofadinhas? Como se ele completasse algo que você nem sabia que faltava em você?

— Eu... não. — Sirius pareceu desconcertado. — Eu não o sinto quando sou humano, exatamente, apesar de enxergar um pouco melhor no escuro do que antes da transformação. Hum... eu apenas sei que posso me transformar em um cachorro, em Almofadinhas e me transfiguro quando preciso.

— Hum... — Emily ficou pensativa por uns segundos. — Acho que esse método que você e seus amigos usaram, tem um grande foco na transfiguração, enquanto o Ritual de Ligação não tem a haver com isso e sim, com o seu espírito se ligando ao seu irmão espiritual. É um encontro de almas, magia, poder, personalidades que se complementam e se tornam um. Eu sou Rox e ela é Emily. — Emily sorriu. — Eu a sinto o tempo todo e nossa ligação é tão forte, que sou mais forte, rápida e tenho melhores sentidos quando sou humana. Não apenas visão um pouco melhor... — Ela o olhou com os olhos levemente arregalados. — Você deveria fazer o Ritual!

— O que? Mas... eu já consigo me transfigurar em meu animagus. — Sirius protestou surpreso.

— Esqueça a transfiguração, Sirius, isso é o menos importante. Se você fizer o Ritual terá uma conexão com o Almofadinhas, com a magia e seu espírito, que nunca perderá e que o fará se sentir completo. — Emily disse convicta. — Aposto, que é disso que precisa para deixar de odiar a si mesmo, seu sangue, suas origens.

Sirius acenou pensativo, ainda que duvidasse que algo o faria não odiar ser um Black.

— Você sentiu isso depois do Ritual de Ligação? — Sirius perguntou gentilmente. — Paz, em relação ao seu pai e sua mãe?

— Não, não paz. — Emily disse e seus olhos ficaram tristes. — Na época, eu sentia tanta raiva pelo que tinha acontecido comigo e, tinha esse plano louco de que quando fosse maior de idade, usaria minha magia para invadir a prisão em que o cafetão estava preso e o mataria lentamente.

— Isso seria um grande evento. — Sirius brincou levemente.

— Eu tinha me esquecido o que Rox me ensinou, sobre ser uma Justiceira, e só pensava em vingança. Me ligar a Rox não me trouxe paz, isso aconteceu com o tempo e maturidade, além do meu trabalho, mas, depois do Ritual, eu não me culpei mais, não me odiei por minha impotência e fraqueza. — Emily sentiu o toque dos seus dedos em seu rosto e o encarou. — Eu a ouvi ser espancada até morte, os sons das pancadas e socos, seus gritos, suas últimas palavras implorando para que ele parasse, "não mais, por favor, não mais". — Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto e ele limpou suavemente com os dedos. — Eu não fiz nada, não deixei o quarto, não tentei ajudar, não gritei por ajuda, apenas fiz o que ela me mandou. Fiquei escondida em meu quarto, minha prisão e refúgio, ouvindo ela ser morta...

— Você não sabia, era uma criança. — Sirius disse e expressou a dor que sentia por ela e a garota de olhos azuis. — Você me disse isso, quando lhe contei sobre a garota de olhos azuis, disse que nós dois éramos as vítimas, perdendo nossas inocências, ela morrendo e eu para sempre odiando a mim mesmo por minhas origens. Você também era a vítima, uma criança que apenas fez o que sabia, o que a sua mãe, sua protetora, lhe disse para fazer.

— Sim, sim, eu sei. — Emily disse suspirando para conter a vontade de chorar. — Eu sei..., mas, aos 16 anos, sabendo o que eu sabia sobre magia, me atormentava a ideia de que eu poderia ter feito algo. Se não fosse como um rato covarde escondida em meu cantinho, eu poderia ter usado a minha magia e a salvado. Então, Rox voltou para mim e a ligação me fez sentir completa, verdadeira e consegui me livrar da culpa, do ódio que sentia por mim mesma. E, me lembrei do meu propósito, o que a morte da minha trouxe para a minha vida.

— Ser uma Justiceira. — Sirius disse lentamente. — Assim como a morte da garota de olhos azuis trouxe para mim, deter monstros e levar justiça as vítimas.

— Sim, eu não podia permitir que o cafetão me destruísse, ao meu propósito e tornasse a morte da minha mãe vã e sem importância. — Ela disse suspirando. — Talvez, você encontre em seu animal espiritual, esse entendimento também.

— Talvez. Prometo pensar sobre isso. — Sirius disse sincero, depois, hesitantemente, acrescentou a pergunta adiada. — Você não me disse porque não pode ter filhos, Emily. É por causa do...

— Estupro? — Ela completou suavemente. — Pode falar, Sirius, isso foi a muitos anos, não tenho muitas lembranças do fato em si, além de que, fiz terapia por muito tempo. — Sirius mostrou leve surpresa, pois não podia imaginá-la se abrindo com ninguém, muito menos um estranho. — Tive que fazer ou não conseguiria realizar o meu trabalho, principalmente em casos de abusos infantis. De qualquer forma, além do tempo, o que mais me ajudou a superar o que aconteceu, foi o meu trabalho, a cada monstro que eu prendi, superei um pouco mais o que me aconteceu. — Emily levantou a cabeça do seu peito e o encarou nos olhos. — Depois do estupro, eu fugi, vivi nas ruas e não recebi tratamento pelos meus ferimentos internos. Quando Oneida me levou ao hospital, os curandeiros me informaram que os danos graves e a infecção que tive, tornaram impossível que meu útero possa carregar uma criança por nove meses. Eu poderia tentar, mas, provavelmente acabaria em um aborto ou parto prematuro, colocaria a mim e o bebê inocente em grande risco.

— E, você está bem com isso? — Ele sussurrou gentilmente.

— Não. — Ela disse sincera. — Hoje, tenho maturidade suficiente para lidar melhor com essa perda, mas, por anos, esse fato me machucou muito. Assim como a morte da minha mãe, ser estéril me causou muita raiva e amargura. Odiei o mundo e o cafetão por me tirar tanto, eu não sabia se queria ter filhos, mas, não ter a escolha, me encheu de um sentimento de impotência e inadequação. Tinha certeza, assim como você, que nunca poderia pensar em me casar, pois qualquer homem quer ter filhos, quer a continuação do seu sobrenome e magia.

— Por isso se mantem afastada? De todos e de mim? — Sirius perguntou passando a mão por seus cabelos curtos bagunçados.

— Sim e, pelo que disse antes. Não quero baixar a guarda e me machucar, além disso... — Emily acariciou os pelos encaracolados do seu peito. — Em alguns anos, voltarei para os Estados Unidos e você não pode deixar a Inglaterra, assim, me parece um tanto quanto... insólito, começar algo mais sério.

— Quem se importa? — Sirius disse e segurando o seu queixo a fez encará-lo olho no olho. — Olhe para nós, Emily. Os dois, com infâncias e familiares fodidos, mas, ainda lutando e tentando parar os monstros. Não somos nada convencionais e não precisamos agir assim sobre o que sentimos um pelo outro.

— Sirius...

— Talvez, não seja o esperado ou o mais inteligente, Emily e, com certeza, ninguém teria apostado em qualquer um de nós, se nos conhecessem a 30 anos, mas, aqui estamos. E, somos bons juntos... — Ele segurou seu rosto e lhe beijou a boca, firme, quente, de tirar o fôlego. — Você pode ficar aqui, comigo, podemos viver isso, seja lá o que for, sem mais hesitações e, em alguns anos, lhe prometo muitos monstros para prender.

— Tentador... — Sussurrou ela com um sorriso malicioso. — Principalmente a parte dos monstros.

— Mulher cruel... — Sirius sussurrou e roçou seus lábios contra os dela em uma carícia suave, que apenas a deixou louca por mais. — Se abra, Emy, dê uma chance para mim, para nós e, talvez... apenas, talvez, se você se permitir sentir tudo, seja capaz de ver o que eu vejo. — Ele falou em tom lento e sussurrante contra a sua boca, segurando o seu rosto e a impedindo de aprofundar o beijo.

— Ver o que? — Ela perguntou impaciente e lhe deu uma mordida no lábio em punição.

— Que somos perfeitos um para o outro... — Sirius disse antes de mergulhar a língua em sua boca e beijá-la de verdade, como ela queria ser beijada.

Ele os virou na cama, ficando por cima e ela puxou seus cabelos, tentando aprofundar ainda mais o beijo, porque não estavam perto o suficiente e ela queria mais, mais perto, mais fundo, mais tudo...

Harry caminhou pelos corredores tentando e não conseguindo controlar a raiva que sentia. Porque? Porque as pessoas tinham esse estranho impulso de acreditarem saber o que era melhor para ele e decidirem sobre a sua vida, sem ao menos consultá-lo? Dumbledore pelo menos tinha a desculpa do fato de que ele, Harry, era um bebê, mas Denver não. E, suas ações sem sentido tinham levado o Vernon a prisão e, enquanto o Harry era o primeiro a concordar que o seu ex-tio, merecia a cadeia por tudo o que lhe fizera ao longo daqueles 10 anos, Duda não merecia esse sofrimento.

Tia Petúnia estaria arrasada, no entanto, ela lidaria com isso, assim, como estava fazendo agora. Terapia, recomeço, estudos, trabalho voluntário e positividade. Em sua última carta, ela lhe dissera que estava tentando se redimir por tudo o que fizera de errado e ruim, tentando levar sua própria magia ao mundo e ajudar quem estava tão perdido como ela esteve. Harry estava feliz ao saber disso, que sua tia estava superando e tentando ser a pessoa que tinha o potencial para ser. Duda também estava em um bom caminho, nova escola, novos e bons amigos, mas, agora, Harry sabia que seu primo estaria sofrendo pela prisão do pai e..., bem, ele não sabia o que fazer para concertar isso.

Sua caminhada terminou na cozinha, o lugar de onde saiu, mas, ao entrar, a encontrou vazia dos seus amigos, apenas os elfos trabalhavam mais silenciosamente do que de costume.

— Sr. Harry? — Mimy apareceu rapidamente e mostrou ansiedade.

— Oi, Mimy. Para onde eles foram? — Harry perguntou gentilmente.

— Madame vice-diretora, McGonnagall apareceu e ficou muito zangada com o barulho e confusão, disse que atrapalhava os elfos trabalharem e que a cozinha não é lugar de crianças. — Mimy disse torcendo as mãos de ansiedade.

— Oh... — Harry franziu o cenho confuso, pois eles não estavam fazendo um barulho alto quando ele saiu, apenas conversavam e riam. — Desculpe, Mimy, não sabia que estávamos atrapalhando e lamento se o pessoal ficou muito alto.

— Mas... Mimy não acha que o Sr. Harry e seus amigos atrapalham ou fazem barulho alto... — Mimy disse hesitante e ansiosa. — Sr. Harry e seus amigos são sempre bem-vindos... — Harry olhou em volta e viu muitos elfos acenando. — Os elfos e Mimy gostam quando as crianças veem visitar nas cozinhas ou na Sala do Elfos.

— Você disse isso a McGonnagall? — Harry perguntou.

— Mimy não pode contrariar a Madame Vice-Diretora, Mimy tem que obedecer, mas... — Mimy olhou angustiada e os elfos pareciam infelizes. — Mimy não sabe o que fazer...

— Você deve ser sincera, Mimy. — Harry disse e olhou para os elfos que o ouviam. — Eu sei que é difícil, vocês não precisam desobedecer, mas, têm que, educadamente, dizer a ela que vocês não concordam ou se sentem assim sobre as nossas visitas. Tenho certeza que McGonnagall não sabia e pensou que era o que vocês queriam, mesmo que não se preocupou em perguntar... antes... — Harry parou pensativo. — Acho... que ela teve a intenção de ajudar, mas... Ficar zangado não adianta nada, essa não é a melhor maneira de resolver...

— Sr. Harry? — Mimy perguntou suavemente e Harry suspirou.

— Às vezes, as pessoas acham que estão nos protegendo, Mimy, nos cuidando e nos fazendo algo bom, mas, elas esquecem que precisam perguntar o que queremos porque, o que elas sentem ser o melhor, não é o mesmo que nós sentimos ser o certo. — Harry disse lentamente. — Se vocês não concordam com a McGonagall, precisam dizer a ela e explicar como vocês se sentem. Isso não é desobedecer ou ser um mal elfo, isso é deixar que ela conheça vocês, seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

Mimy acenou e, apesar de ainda parecer um pouco perdida, também parecia mais aliviada.

— Então, ser sincera com a Madame Vice-diretora não é ser uma má elfa? — Ela perguntou ansiosa.

— Não, não é. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Agora, vou encontrar os meus amigos, depois, você me conta como foi sua conversa com a vice-diretora. Obrigado por toda a ajuda que me deram na preparação do almoço.

Harry acenou em despedida para os elfos e voltou para os corredores, abriu o mapa, encontrando os amigos na Caverna, pelo menos a maior parte deles. Rapidamente, ele desceu até lá e encontrou o pessoal do Covil espalhado em volta ou dentro da piscina. Terry estava sentando em um banco conversando com a Penny sobre algo mais sério, pois suas expressões pareciam meio tristes.

— Ei. — Ele disse ao se sentar ao lado do amigo.

— Harry! — Os dois exclamaram surpresos. — Onde você foi?

— Estávamos preocupados. — Terry disse. — Fiquei com receio de que algo ruim tivesse acontecido outra vez.

— Nada ruim, apenas... — Harry hesitou, achando melhor deixar que a reação surpresa deles fosse realista. — Depois eu explico. Mimy me disse que McGonagall os expulsou da cozinha?

— Sim. McGonagall disse que estávamos fazendo uma balbúrdia no local de trabalho dos elfos domésticos e que deveríamos nos envergonhar. — Penny disse irritada. — Ela disse que como sou uma monitora, era meu dever deter esse tipo de comportamento e não os incentivar.

— Penny e Trevor tentaram argumentar, que era só a comemoração de alguns aniversários entre amigos e que ficou maior do que esperavam, pois vieram mais pessoas. — Terry disse. — Mas ela pouco quis ouvir, como sempre. Eu estava dizendo a Penny, que precisamos de uma área de convivência comum entre as casas, pois assim, podemos fazer festas ou reuniões como a de hoje, com mais pessoas e com alunos de todas as casas.

— Eu achei uma grande ideia e levarei a próxima reunião da AP, com toda a certeza. — Disse Penny suspirando. — Precisamos apenas encontrar o lugar certo.

— Acho que sei de um lugar, mas, falarei com Flitwick primeiro e depois, vocês dois podem discutir a possibilidade, antes da reunião. — Disse Harry sorrindo ao pensar na câmara, Penny acenou. — Será que a AP e o Conselho conseguirão um professor de Defesa ainda este ano?

— Acredito que eles estão entrevistando alguns possíveis candidatos e... — Penny se inclinou levemente. — Lembra-se que falamos sobre a maldição no cargo? — Os dois meninos acenaram. — Bem, parece que durante as férias de páscoa, uma equipe de quebradores de maldições virá para Hogwarts e tentará identificar e quebrar a maldição, se é que ela existe. Se tudo der certo, o novo professor começa logo depois da páscoa. — Seu sorriso era animado e refletiu os sorrisos dos meninos.

— Bom. — Harry disse e olhou em volta. — Todos vieram da cozinha para o Covil?

— Não, alguns foram fazer deveres atrasados. — Terry respondeu e percebeu o amigo olhando para Ginny, que estava apenas com a pernas na água e sentada na borda da piscina. — Ginny disse que esperará a Luna antes de voltar a nadar.

— Hum... — Harry tentou não sorrir ao pensar que isso não demoraria muito e decidiu por se concentrar em outra coisa que o confundira mais cedo. — Penny?

— O que? — Sua amiga desviou o olhar do Trevor, que ria conversando com Scheyla e o encarou.

— Porque garotas não gostam de serem apresentadas como namoradas de alguém? — Harry perguntou confuso e curioso.

— Oi? — Penny se mostrou confusa.

— Bem, vamos supor que você está com duas pessoas que namoram, outra pessoa chega e ela ainda não conhece a namorada, apenas o namorado. Eu, então, digo... hum... por exemplo, "Oi, Terry, essa é a Penny, namorada do... Trevor. — Harry explicou e ignorou o rosto corado da amiga.

— Ah. Bem... — Ela pigarreou. — Na verdade, acho que isso não é algo exclusivo de meninas, alguns garotos ou homens podem não gostar de serem definidos assim. Como uma parte de alguém e não por si mesmos. — Penny disse e viu sua expressão ainda confusa, mesmo Terry parecia perdido. — Bem, vamos tirar o contexto de namoro, vamos colocar outras situações. Terry, se você chegasse em algum lugar ou fosse conhecer alguém e te apresentassem, "Ei, esse é o Terry, melhor amigo do Harry Potter! " — Os garotos fizeram caretas. — Talvez esse seja um exemplo complicado, mas, mostra bem o problema. Quando alguém, de personalidade, que tem um cargo importante ou realizou um trabalho ou feitos significativos, é apresentada, ela quer ser introduzida por si mesma e não como uma parte de outra pessoa. Vamos supor você, Harry, ao ser apresentado, gostaria de dissessem, "Este é Harry Potter, herdeiro da Família Potter, buscador, grande aluno, Ravenclaw, filho de James e Lily Potter. " Todas essas coisas são partes de quem você é, mas não te definem ou te tornam um pedaço de algo ou alguém, mas, vamos supor, que alguém te apresentasse assim. "Este é Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu e matou você-sabe-quem! "

Harry arregalou os olhos ao entender.

— Então, eu não seria eu, seria apenas o apêndice de alguma coisa ou alguém.

— Exato. No contexto de namora é o mesmo, sabe. — Penny gesticulou para si mesma. — Eu ficaria chateada, pois gostaria que me apresentassem como Penny Clearwater, monitora, Ravenclaw, boa aluna, ou quaisquer qualidades que possam observar em mim. Não como Penny, a namorada do... de alguém.

— Entendi. — Harry acenou pensativo.

— Porque está perguntando isso? — Terry perguntou curioso ao entender melhor a explicação.

— Nada, apenas... acho que perdi o meu temperamento e magoei alguém. — Harry bagunçou os cabelos bagunçados e suspirou. — Terei que me desculpar.

— Bem, pelo que sei, isso não acontece sem que a pessoa tenha lhe magoado antes, assim, terá que ser uma desculpa dupla. — Penny observou. — O que me faz pensar, o que o Percy te fez para que o tratasse daquela maneira?

Harry fez uma careta e olhou em volta, encontrando a Ginny sentada na beira da piscina com Lavander e Parvati, conversando e rindo animadamente. No entanto, ele sabia que ela ainda tinha pesadelos, via isso quando Ginny aparecia de manhã para treinar na Caverna, seus olhos castanhos assombrados, magoados e as olheiras da noite de pouco sono tranquilo. No outro dia, Terry lhe deu um susto por trás, uma brincadeira boba e inofensiva, mas que a fez empalidecer e se encolher. Depois, constrangida, Ginny se afastou e se recusou a falar sobre o assunto com ele. Harry esperava que ela estivesse conversando com o Flitwick.

— Harry? — Penny o chamou e ele voltou a sua atenção para a amiga. — Perguntei...

— Eu sei o que me perguntou. — Harry suspirou e bagunçou mais os cabelos. — Olha, eu não posso te dizer, pois não é o meu segredo, mas, para mim, Percy fez algo grave e cruel... covarde. — Sus voz se encheu de raiva e ele suspirou tentando se controlar, mas, não era fácil. — Ele pode ter um bom coração ou sei lá o que, mas tem uma péssima personalidade e é muito egoísta.

— Essas são afirmações fortes, Harry, e por coisas que você não quer explicar. — Penny disse surpresa, Harry deu de ombros.

— Não precisa acreditar em mim se não quiser e, assim, como não é o meu segredo, não está em minhas mãos punir ou lecionar o Percy. Isso é papel dos seus pais. — Harry disse em tom definitivo. — Mas não quer dizer que preciso fingir gostar dele.

— Porque vocês estão tão sérios? — Tracy se aproximou com seu sorriso característico. — Pensei que isso era uma festa?

— E, eu pensei que vocês não pretendiam vir? — Harry perguntou curioso ao ver que Lidya e Daphne também estava na Caverna, na área de dança.

— Daphne quis vir dançar um pouco. — Tracy explicou olhando em volta para ter certeza que não havia ouvidos Slytherins. — Elas pediram que eu viesse lhe agradecer, por nos enviar para o meu quarto os almoços e bolos maravilhosos. Mesmo sem estar na cozinha, sentimos que fazíamos parte da comemoração, Harry.

— De nada. — Harry disse sorrindo. — Espero que um dia, vocês não precisem ficar de fora e possamos ser amigos abertamente.

— Hum... isso seria incrível, detesto toda essa tensão e hipocrisia purista. — Tracy disse com um bico, depois olhou meio gulosa para Terry. — Terry, como você tem estado?

— Bem, hum... tudo está bem. — Terry disse corando um pouco.

— Ok. Irei dançar com as meninas, mas, se você quiser conversar sobre a sua avó, eu estou aqui, sabe, afinal, somo amigos desde criança e eu gostava muito da Sra. Honora. — Tracy disse com um olhar adocicado.

— Obrigada, Tracy. — Terry disse sincero. Ela se afastou e Harry lhe deu um cutucão. — O que?

— Porque você sempre fica todo esquisito quando a Tracy está por perto? — Harry perguntou divertido.

— Sei lá. — Terry deu de ombros. — Ela fica de sorrisinhos estranhos, bicos, olhares melosos e, bem, é meio constrangedor.

— Bem, vocês são amigos há muitos anos e ela quer conversar, talvez, sinta a sua falta, já que essa separação de casas não os deixa passarem tempo juntos. — Harry disse dando de ombros.

— Acho que é um pouco mais que isso, Harry. — Penny disse sorrindo divertida.

— O que? — Terry arregalou os olhos. — Você sabe porque ela age assim? Em um minuto éramos amigos e, no outro, ela começou a ficar toda estranha e melosa. — Ele se arrepiou. — É meio assustador esses sorrisos e olhares esquisitos, mas, não entendo o que mudou.

Penny riu divertida ao perceber que nenhum dos dois sabiam o que acontecia com a Tracy.

— Um dia vocês descobrirão, acredito que não estragarei a surpresa. — Disse ela divertida.

— Meu pai disse o mesmo quando perguntei, "Um dia, você entenderá, Terry". — Terry parecia contrariado. — Isso não me parece muito justo...

Terry se interrompeu com a entrada do professor Flitwick na Caverna e Harry sentiu o seu coração se acelerar. Ele se aproximou da zeladora, a Sra. T e conversou com ela suavemente, os dois pareciam animados e seus sorrisos atraíram a atenção dos outros alunos.

— O que você acha que é? — Penny perguntou curiosa, mas, Harry deu de ombros tentando se segurar para não sorrir antes do tempo.

Ele olhou para Ginny e fez um gesto para que se aproximasse, alguém desligou a música que as meninas dançavam e alguns deixaram a piscina, incluindo o Neville. Prof. Flitwick se aproximou dos três, mas, logo eles eram mais, pois os outros se aproximaram para ouvir o que quer que fosse a notícia.

— Olá, meninos. — Flitwick disse sorridente. — Vim lhes avisar, pois sei o quanto estiveram ansiosos por esse momento.

— O que aconteceu, professor? — Terry perguntou um pouco tenso.

— Bem, eu pretendia comunicá-los discretamente, pois o diretor Dumbledore fará um comunicado durante o jantar, mas, bem... já que estão todos interessados. — Flitwick pareceu desconcertado ao ser cercado por tantos alunos. — Tenho a honra de informá-los que, há algumas horas, eu recebi a poção restauradora de um Mestre potioneer americano com quem estive em contato nos últimos meses. Madame Pomfrey já ministrou a poção nos petrificados e eles estão todos acordados!

Exclamações de alegria e comemoração se espalharam por todos os lados, enquanto Terry se levantou animado.

— Hermione! — Ele exclamou com um grande sorriso.

— Luna! — Ginny falou em tom mais suave e empalideceu. Harry, que estava ao seu lado, imediatamente estendeu a mão e apertou a sua com força sem ninguém perceber.

— Eles estão todos bem, professor? — Penny perguntou ansiosa.

— Todos estão muito bem, não se preocupem. — Flitwick não parecia conseguir parar de sorrir. — O professor Joe está com a Charlie, por isso a Sra. T está lhes vigiando, e não parece haver sequelas em sua mão. — Houve algumas vivas e palmas. — Luna está com o seu pai e os pais da Hermione e do Colin já foram comunicados. Assim que tiverem alta da enfermaria, os dois irão passar uns dias com suas famílias, é o mínimo, depois de tudo.

— Quando poderemos vê-los, professor? — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Bem, isso depende da Madame Pomfrey, mas acredito que ela permitirá que seus amigos os visitem em breve. — Flitwick disse gentilmente. — Eu os manterei informados. Até mais, crianças.

Ele deixou a Caverna saltitante de alegria e Harry sorriu finalmente, não contendo a alegria.

— Mas, porque não podemos ir vê-los agora? Ele disse que ela estava bem, certo? — Terry reclamou chateado.

— Provavelmente, o professor não quis liberar visitas, pois essa é a função da Madame Pomfrey. — Disse Penny suavemente enquanto os outros se espalhavam comentando a novidade.

— Isso quer dizer que se formos lá pedir, talvez, ela nos deixe ver a Hermione. — Terry disse com os olhos arregalados de animação.

— Vou me trocar. — Disse Neville e se afastou apressado para o vestiário.

Harry puxou Ginny pela mão até um canto afastado dos ouvidos atentos e ela o seguiu meio paralisada pela tensão.

— Harry... — Ela sussurrou angustiada. — Eles... Luna, você acha que eles me deixarão vê-la?

— Claro que sim. — Harry sussurrou de volta. — Escuta, Flitwick não falou, mas, ainda não poderemos vê-los, porque devem estar conversando com o diretor e os aurores. — Ela empalideceu e ofegou apertando as duas mãos trêmulas. — Ei, está tudo bem, eu disse que tinha um plano. Lembra?

Ginny acenou e engoliu em seco, ao mesmo tempo que respirava fundo e tentava usar as técnicas de oclumência para se acalmar.

— Sim, eu me lembro. O que aconteceu? — Ela perguntou mantendo a voz firme.

— A poção chegou, por isso deixei a cozinha e estava lá quando a Luna e o Colin foram despertados. — Ginny arregalou os olhos de esperança. — Eu conversei com os dois e expliquei que não deveriam dizer que a viram no momento de seus ataques e os dois concordaram na hora, nem fizeram perguntas. — Harry sorriu e apertou sua mão com força. — Luna disse que sabia que você não desistiria de lutar, pois é uma guerreira.

— Ela disse isso? E, não estava zangada? Ou Colin? — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas, ela respirou fundo tentando evitar que caíssem.

— Os dois estavam apenas preocupados, Luna mais confiante, como se soubesse que você estava segura. — Harry disse. — Olha, aposto que amanhã, deixarão que os visitemos, então, você verá por si mesma e não precisa ter medo, pois o aurores não saberão de nada. Você está segura agora, Guinevere, verdadeiramente segura.

Ginny suspirou sentindo um grande peso ser retirado dos seus ombros, um alívio imenso se instalar em seu coração. Ainda estava longe de estar curada, mas, saber que os petrificados estavam bem, que ela não seria expulsa ou presa e que nem Luna ou Colin a odiavam, era a maior das alegrias. Sem hesitar, ela se moveu e abraçou o Harry com força, recostando o rosto contra o seu peito e ouvindo o seu coração bater acelerado. O seu próprio batia rapidamente e ela suspirou contente ao sentir o seu cheiro gostoso, um aroma amadeirado, misturado com temperos, suor e Harry. Depois, Ginny se afastou e corou um pouco, constrangida por seu impulso, mas, Harry apenas sorria suavemente, nunca tornando difícil os momentos em que ela corava feito uma menina boba. Seus irmãos zombariam dos seus olhos cheios de lágrimas ou rosto corado, mas, não Harry, ele sempre parecia aceitá-la e suas emoções, pensamentos e ações, mesmo quando essas ações a levavam a abraçá-lo na Caverna, na frente de um monte de colegas.

— Obrigado, Harry. — Ela sussurrou carinhosamente em um suspiro de alívio.

— De nada, Guine...

— Porque está agradecendo ao Harry e o abraçando na frente de todo mundo? — Ron se aproximara deles sem que percebessem, pois estavam muito concentrados um no outro.

Apesar de ninguém ouvir a conversa, os alunos presentes na Caverna perceberam a emoção da Ginny e como o Harry a acalmava com palavras gentis. A maioria concluiu que Ginny estava angustiada por causa de sua melhor amiga, Luna, outros, mais espertos, ou seja, Penny e Daphne, concluíram algo diferente e entenderam que Ginny era a vítima controlada por Voldemort. Penny deduziu isso pelas reações e palavras de Harry contra Percy, e Daphne pela informação de que o alvo de Malfoy foi o filho de um inimigo, de quem ele queria se vingar e tirar do seu caminho. E, as duas raciocinaram o fato de que a Ginny começou a frequentar o Covil logo depois da morte da basilisco e da luta do Harry contra Voldemort e, ela era a único primeiro ano a fazer parte do grupo.

Penny imediatamente sentiu seu coração se encher de tristeza e carinho pela menina que passou por algo tão horrível e sendo tão jovem. Seus pensamentos foram para Percy e ela chegou à conclusão de que o Harry estava zangado porque, o irmão mais velho de Ginny, não percebeu que algo lhe acontecia, afinal, Percy estava sempre muito concentrado em si mesmo.

Daphne não pode deixar de admirar a garota minúscula, que lutou contra o controle do Lord das Trevas e ajudou o Harry a derrotá-lo, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu compaixão por seu sofrimento. Ainda que sua expressão continuou tão neutra como sempre. No entanto, as duas meninas chegaram a mesma decisão, não diriam a Ginny que sabiam a verdade, mas, tentariam ajudá-la como pudessem, a superar o trauma que viveu.

— Nada que seja da sua conta, Ron. — Ginny respondeu com certa frieza, mas, corou mais ao perceber que alguns outros colegas olhavam para eles, provavelmente, questionando porque ela abraçara o Harry. — Acho que vou subir para o meu quarto, com licença.

Ela caminhou para onde estava seu pulôver e sapato, ansiosa para se trancar em seu quarto e ficar sozinha.

— Ei, Ginny. — Tracy se aproximou, como sempre se mostrando animada e sorridente. — Daphne me pediu para te chamar, ela quer muito aprender aquele movimento que você fez agora a pouco.

— O que? — Ginny parou desconcertada e olhou na direção da menina de expressão sempre neutra, que a encarava intensamente com seus olhos azuis frios. Daphne nunca conversou com ela antes, bem, na verdade, a menina Slytherin não conversava com ninguém, além das amigas e Harry.

— O movimento de pirueta em uma perna só que você fez agora a pouco! — Tracy disse sorridente. — Ficamos encantadas! E, Daphne pediu para te chamar, assim, você pode nos ensinar! Vem!

Ginny não teve chance de responder sim ou não, pois Tracy a pegou pela mão e a levou para a área onde o chão era azul e estofado, em frente a parede de espelhos. Daphne ainda a encarava quando chegou e Ginny ficou meio constrangida com o seu olhar fixo.

— Você poderia nos ensinar? O passo da pirueta? — Ela perguntou em seu tom meio robótico, mas, sem a frieza e indiferença habitual, na verdade, Daphne parecia quase gentil.

— Sim, Ginny! — Mandy se aproximou também ansiosa. — Esse era um passo de balé! Eu não fiz balé, apesar da insistência da minha mãe, preferi a aulas de pintura, muito mais divertido quando se tem 6 anos. Agora me arrependo, pois, dançar é muito mais legal!

— Bem... — Ginny respirou fundo tentando afastar qualquer insegurança e continuou com voz firme. — Eu não sei o que é balé, exatamente, mas, eu adoro voar e realizar manobras. Quando estou no ar com a minha vassoura, eu meio que deixo o instinto me guiar, sinto o vento, a magia e não penso, apenas... ajo. — Ela sorriu mais confiante. — Quando dançamos, eu faço o mesmo, sinto o ritmo da música e sigo os meus instintos, assim, naquele ponto da canção, senti que deveria voar, pois a letra falava sobre ser livre. Então, eu apenas...

— Voou. — Disse Daphne e Ginny acenou com um sorriso tímido. — Poderia nos ensinar?

— Claro! — Ginny sorriu ainda mais animada e se posicionou em frente das meninas, lembrando-se do sentimento da música, respirou fundo e posicionou o corpo pequeno e delicado.

Sem saber, Ginny entrou em posição de bailarina, apoiando o corpo em uma perna só, com seu pé em meia ponta. Sua perna direita, ela ergueu e a posicionou em frente ao joelho esquerdo, depois, colocou os braços em arco em volta do seu ombro e, com a cabeça erguida, se impulsionou em uma pirueta de três giros perfeito, sem sair do lugar.

— Uau! Ginny, você parece uma bailarina! — Mandy exclamou admirada.

— Bailarina? — Ginny parou de girar e a olhou confusa.

— Oh! Bailarinas são as profissionais de dança que vivem do balé que é uma modalidade de dança. — Ela explicou excitada.

— Existem trouxas que ganham dinheiro para dançar? — Daphne perguntou mostrando uma leve surpresa em seu rosto sempre sem emoção.

— Sim, com certeza! E, em outras modalidades de danças também, mas, o balé é mais clássico e antigo. — Mandy contou. — As companhias de balés aceitam apenas a bailarinas e bailarinos mais talentosas do mundo e eles se apresentam em um grande teatro com um planteia de centenas de pessoas. — Todas as meninas puras ouviam de olhos arregalados enquanto Mandy contava sobre como eram as apresentações de balé, as roupas, as músicas e a dramatização, onde os bailarinos dançavam em uma coreografia belíssima. — E, você, Ginny tem o tipo físico perfeito e deve ser uma bailarina natural, pois esse movimento é muito difícil e pode levar anos para se dominar com perfeição.

— Oh... bem, eu não sei como eu fiz, apenas... — Ginny corou com os olhares de admiração.

— Você poderia nos ensinar, Ginny? — Daphne perguntou em tom suave.

— Sim, como você consegue girar mais de uma vez? Isso é incrível! — Tracy perguntou e as outras meninas acenaram.

— Ok. Hum... vocês devem usar os braços e suas cabeças para impulsionar o tronco e quadril durante os giros...

Enquanto isso, Harry observou a Ginny se afastar meio constrangida ao perceber que o abraço deles atraiu alguns olhares curiosos, além do questionário do seu irmão sem noção.

— O que ela tem? — Ron perguntou confuso e Harry suspirou para a estupidez emocional do garoto. Será que, se ele fosse um Gryffindor, também agiria assim? Não, decidiu, afinal, Neville é um cara bem esperto quando se tratava de compreender os sentimentos dos outros.

— Ela está emocionada porque encontrará a sua melhor amiga, a Luna. — Harry disse lentamente.

— Ah! Mas, isso é motivo para te abraçar? — Ron franziu o cenho mostrando não ser tão idiota quanto parecia. — Eu lhe disse, cara, não lhe dê muita atenção ou daqui a pouco, ela estará planejando o casamento.

— Ou, eu poderei planejá-lo por conta própria. — Zombou Harry e se afastou, deixando Ron com a boca aberta em confusão e espanto com suas palavras.

Harry pretendia ir atrás da Ginny e convencê-la a não se trancar em seu quarto por causa do Ron ou dos olhares, mas, observou quando Tracy a arrastou para a área de dança. Daphne tinha o olhar fixo em Ginny, como se tivesse desvendado um mistério. Olhando em volta, percebeu que Penny também acompanhava a menina ruiva com uma expressão de compaixão. Tanto para manter sua identidade em segredo, pensou Harry exasperado, e em um único abraço, elas perceberam. Preocupado, ele observou Ginny com atenção, pois interferiria na mesma hora se Daphne fizesse perguntas indiscretas, mas, meninas a cercaram e, muito em breve, Ginny estava sorrindo e dançando com muita habilidade e elegância. Aliviado, ele foi se encontrar com os amigos, que deixavam o vestiário.

Harry, Terry e Neville foram até a porta da enfermaria, mas, como previsto, não foram autorizados a entrar. Madame Pomfrey disse que os pacientes precisavam de descanso e não mais excitações além do necessário, pois já tinham recebido mais visitas do que o recomendado. Apesar de não dizer em palavras, ficou claro que os aurores estiveram interrogando os petrificados e Harry não detectou nenhuma preocupação ou alarme em sua expressão, assim, pode ir para a sua Torre aliviado.

— Você sabia que eles tinham acordado. — Terry disse quando estavam em frente aos seus quartos. Harry gesticulou para que entrassem e resumiu o que aconteceu mais cedo.

— Você poderia ter me chamado, eu queria muito ver a Hermione acordar. — Terry protestou fracamente.

— Eu também não a vi. — Harry disse. — Saí de lá logo depois de falar com o Colin e a Luna, não queria que Hermione e Charlie me vissem ou ouvissem a nossa conversa.

— Não pretende contar para a Hermione quem era o aluno controlado pelo Voldemort? — Terry perguntou confuso.

— Acho que tem muitas pessoas sabendo dessa história e cedo ou tarde, acabará se espalhando. Podemos apenas dizer que o aluno insistiu que não quer que ninguém saiba, se Hermione pressionar, eu converso com a Ginny e pergunto se ela concorda que contemos. — Harry disse e Terry acenou, achando a solução razoável.

— Ok. Bem, mas, você não disse quem magoou. — Ele questionou curioso e, Harry fez uma careta antes de contar sobre a sentença de Vernon e a discussão com Denver.

— Acho que pode estar certo em não ter gostado da sua intromissão, afinal, Denver nem ao menos lhe consultou, mas, é claro que você deixou o seu temperamento assumir outra vez. — Terry disse. — Você deveria ter deixado que ela explicasse os seus motivos, além disso, Harry, Vernon foi condenado por suas ações, pois tenho certeza que a sentença não foi forjada por ninguém.

— Você acha que o que Denver fez não influenciou? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— Acredito que influenciou, mas, apenas para que o Promotor e o Juiz olhassem o caso com mais atenção. O alerta vermelho não o fez dar ao Vernon a sentença máxima, aliás, tenho certeza que Denver ou qualquer um, não forçou a decisão final do Juiz. — Terry disse e Harry acenou pensativo.

— Espero que uma carta da minha tia chegue hoje, assim, eu saberei mais detalhes de tudo o que aconteceu. Você está certo, fiquei tão furioso que não perguntei sobre o julgamento ou qualquer outra coisa. — Harry disse cabisbaixo.

— Você pedirá desculpas a Denver? — Terry perguntou curioso.

— Sim. — No entanto, como ainda estava chateado com sua intromissão, acrescentou. — Mas, não hoje.

Mais tarde, depois do jantar, Edwiges chegou com a carta que Harry esperava e era bem longa, cheia de esperança e tristeza. Sua tia não contou detalhes do julgamento, apenas descreveu a sentença, que tinha uma possibilidade de condicional em 3 anos, caso Vernon se regenerasse. Essa era a maior esperança de sua tia, que expressou sua culpa, mas, acrescentou de maneira bem lúcida, que ela não era culpada pelas ações do Vernon, independente dos seus próprios erros, que foram muitos. A tristeza ficou por conta da reação de Dudley, que se mostrava muito abatido e culpado pela sentença do pai.

Harry sentiu seu coração se apertar ao pensar em seu primo e como, indiretamente, suas decisões causaram impacto na vida dele. Não havia volta, ele pensou, ou como protegê-lo, mas, não podia deixar de sentir essa necessidade e entendeu melhor Dumbledore e Denver por suas ações. Eles estavam errados, mas, era muito fácil se encher de boas intenções e tentar ajudar, mesmo sem compreender ou saber como.

Na manhã seguinte, eles voltaram para a frente da enfermaria bem cedo, antes do café da manhã e logo que deixaram a Caverna, com a esperança de que Pomfrey liberasse as visitas. Surpreendentemente, descobriram que os petrificados estavam sendo liberados, pois estavam muito bem de saúde e não haviam razões para ficarem internados na enfermaria.

— Terry! Neville! Harry! — Hermione exclamou quando saiu para o corredor e os encontrou esperando. — Vocês estão aqui! Eu estava ansiosa por encontrá-los e imaginando onde os encontraria. Não acredito que foi tudo resolvido! — Ela os abraçou fortemente enquanto continuava a falar. — Vocês precisam me contar tudo! Cada detalhe! Não é maravilhoso que Pomfrey nos deu alta? Eu estava apavorada de perder mais aulas! Três meses! Eu não acredito que perdi três meses de aulas! E só faltam dois para os exames começarem! Nunca conseguirei alcançar e me preparar a tempo! — Então, ela voltou a abraçá-los fortemente. — Vocês precisam me ajudar! Como vocês estão!? Contem-me tudo!

Ela disse tudo em um só folego e os meninos trocaram olhares divertidos e alegres por tê-la de volta.

— Não preocupe, pois a ajudaremos, Hermione. — Terry disse com um enorme sorriso. — Temos muito tempo e você terá as melhores notas, como sempre.

— E, contaremos os acontecimentos mais tarde, quando tivermos privacidade. — Harry disse.

— Como é bom te ver acordada, Hermione, sentimos muito a sua falta. — Neville falou e os meninos acenaram.

Nesse momento, Luna e Colin também deixaram a enfermaria.

— Vocês também estão liberados? Colin, você não ia passar uns dias com seus pais? — Harry perguntou. — Você também, Hermione?

— Ah! Eu decidi ir no fim de semana, Harry, assim, não perco mais aulas! — Hermione respondeu e Colin acenou concordando.

— Eu pensei o mesmo, Harry, afinal, estou petrificado desde novembro. Eu escreverei uma carta a eles e, Madame Pomfrey disse que já foram avisados que estou bem, assim, o diretor programou para nos levar para nossas casas na sexta-feira, depois da última aula. Voltaremos no domingo, logo após o almoço. — Colin explicou. — Madame Pomfrey deixou que tomássemos café no Grande Salão e confesso que estou faminto!

Eles começaram a caminhar pelo corredor e Harry se colou ao lado da Luna que tinha seu sorriso doce e olhos sonhadores de sempre.

— Tem alguém muito ansiosa por te encontrar. — Harry disse e seu sorriso aumentou.

— Eu também quero vê-la, Harry. Agora, na verdade. — Luna disse em tom de saudades. — Você sabe onde ela está?

Harry acenou e parou de andar, Luna interrompeu o passo também, enquanto ele pegava e acionava o mapa.

— Na Caverna, provavelmente está no vestiário terminando de se arrumar. — Harry disse pensativo. — E, só tem alguns poucos alunos, acho que é um bom lugar para conversarem.

— Que mapa curioso e útil... Ela está se sentindo culpada, não é? — Luna disse suavemente ao mudar de direção, Harry a acompanhou e o grupo a frente continuou sem perceber que eles não os seguiam mais. — O auror Shacklebolt fez algumas perguntas sobre ela, acho que ele desconfia que a Ginny foi enganada de alguma maneira por alguém, para me atacar.

— Hum... King e Moody são bons aurores, mas, nós fomos melhores em mantê-los bem longe da verdade. — Harry disse lentamente. — As coisas no Ministério mudaram e seria impossível esconderem a verdade de seus Chefes, e não confio em nenhum deles.

— Ginny está bem mesmo? — Luna perguntou e seus olhos azuis se mostraram preocupados.

— Agora que ela terá você de volta, acredito que Ginny ficará bem. — Harry respondeu e acrescentou sincero. — Mas, ela nunca mais será a mesma.

— Bem, acho que será interessante conhecer a nova Ginny, não é? — Ela sorriu feliz.

— Sim, esse é um bom jeito de pensar. — Harry disse sorrindo.

Eles entraram na Caverna, que estava vazia e Harry viu Lavander deixar o vestiário com Parvati. Olhando para o mapa, viu que Ginny era a única que restava e suspirou, sabendo que ela estava protelando de pura ansiedade, pois nunca ficou tanto tempo no vestiário depois de encerrar o treinamento.

— Ela está lá, Luna, deixarei que tenham privacidade para conversar. — Harry disse suavemente. — Nos encontramos mais tarde. Ok?

Luna apenas acenou e se caminhou para o vestiário, ignorando os olhares curiosos de Lavander e Parvati. Harry também não lhes disse nada e subiu para o Grande Salão.

Ela não estava protelando, Ginny repetiu mentalmente. É claro que não, apenas, levou mais tempo que o normal para lavar, seca e trançar os seus cabelos, que estavam muito compridos. Teria que pedir a sua mãe que os cortasse durante a páscoa, decidiu ela, ao se olhar no espelho atentamente. Seus olhos castanhos estavam arregalados e ansiosos, sua pele pálida e as sardas marrons se destacavam por todos os lados. Malditas sardas. Mordendo o lábio inferior pequeno e gordo, Ginny respirou fundo e observou Lavander e Parvati deixarem o vestiário conversando animadamente.

Ok. Ela estava protelando, admitiu, ou nunca ficaria mais tempo que aquelas duas se arrumando. Mas, ainda tinha tempo até as aulas começarem, não pretendia tomar o café da manhã no Grande Salão, pois estava sem fome e com o estômago embrulhado. Assim, talvez, ficar por último fosse bom, pois poderia encontrar a enfermaria vazia quando fosse visitar a Luna e o Colin. E, se eles a odiassem, teria uma desculpa para sair rapidamente, pois as aulas estariam para iniciar e ela não poderia se atrasar. Sim, pensou, protelar fora uma boa ideia, ainda que não tivesse exatamente decidido fazer isso.

Suspirando, Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando ser forte e corajosa, além de esconder seus receios por trás do seu exército mágico, que ficava cada dia mais forte. Ela teria amado aprender oclumência antes, pensou, e talvez, Tom nunca tivesse conseguido dominá-la... Não pense nisso agora, Ginny! Não agora! Fechando os punhos, Ginny pensou em como tinha sorte, ela estava viva, todos estavam vivos, acordados e bem. Sempre seria grata por isso e pelos bons amigos que estava fazendo. Abla e Demelza eram maravilhosas, a incluíam em tudo e a confortavam com suas ingenuidades e bom coração. No Covil, aos poucos, as meninas mais velhas estavam convidando-a para conversas, além da dança de ontem e Ginny estava feliz por isso, pois elas pareciam todas muito legais. Mesmo Lavander e Parvati, apesar de um pouco fofoqueiras, não eram maldosas e adoravam ensinar coisas de meninas como roupas, maquiagem e cuidados com a pele ou cabelos. Ginny nunca teve isso antes e adorava poder falar de coisas femininas com elas. Incrivelmente, até a fria Daphne era gentil com ela, talvez, sentisse falta da sua irmã mais nova, pensou Ginny...

Passos interromperam os seus pensamentos, Ginny abriu os olhos e, pelo espelho, encontrou um par de olhos azuis sonhadores bem conhecidos.

— Luna! — Sem fôlego, Ginny percebeu porque estava protelando. Ainda não estava pronta!

— Ginny! — Luna disse sorrindo suavemente — Oi! Harry disse que você não é a mesma, então, pensei em vir conhecer a nova você, para sermos amigas de novo.

Ginny arregalou os olhos, que se encheram de lágrimas, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ao mesmo tempo, isso era tão Luna, que ela só pode fazer uma coisa. Correu para a amiga e a abraçou com força, sentindo o seu cheiro familiar ao afundar o rosto em seu pescoço.

— Desculpa! Eu sinto muito! Senti tanta a sua falta! — Ela disse com voz embargada.

— Bem, você parece a mesma Ginny para mim, ainda gosta de abraços apertados. — Luna disse ainda sorrindo. — Eu não me lembro, mas tenho certeza que também senti a sua falta, Ginny. E, não precisa se desculpar, eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas...

— Foi minha culpa! — Ginny se afastou e a olhou com olhos assombrados. — Ele atacou você por causa de mim, para te afastar e me deixar sozinha!

— Oh! — Luna parou espantada pelos novos fatos e pelo olhar cheio de tristeza de sua amiga. — Acho que entendi o que o Harry disse, você parece mais velha, Ginny.

— Você não ouviu? Foi minha culpa! Você deveria me odiar! — Ginny exclamou meio irritada.

— Mas, você disse que alguém me atacou para nos afastar, assim, como pode ser sua culpa algo que outra pessoa fez contra nós duas? — Luna franziu o cenho tentando entender. — Não faz sentido para mim, além disso, eu amo você, como posso te odiar e te amar ao mesmo tempo? Isso não seria possível, Ginny...

— Luna... — Ginny voltou a abraçá-la e explodiu em um choro dolorosamente aliviado. — Luna... Luna...

— Bem, isso é novo também. — Disse Luna suavemente ao abraçar a amiga com força. Sua Ginny nunca chorava.

Mais tarde, depois de muitas lágrimas e abraços apertados, as duas se sentaram em um banco do vestiário conversando suavemente.

— Você está se exercitando na Cavern buscadora do time de quadribol!? — Luna arregalou os olhos surpresa e feliz. — Harry tem razão! Você não é mesma pessoa de outubro! Será divertido conhecer a nova Ginny.

— Só me importa que continuemos amigas, Luna. — Ginny disse sorrindo suavemente.

— Bem, mas, espero que ser chorona não seja uma nova característica constante, isso seria meio estranho e molhado. — Luna disse mostrando o ponto da blusa, úmida das lágrimas da amiga.

Ginny riu meio chorosa e usou um lenço para limpar o rosto e assoar o nariz.

— Sem mais lágrimas, agora que todos estão acordados e bem... Merlin, só de ninguém ter morrido e eu mesma estar viva, isso me faz pensar que, apesar de tudo, eu tive muita sorte, acho... — Apesar das palavras, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e era possível ver a dor e mágoa em suas írises castanhas.

— Bem, mesmo que isso seja verdade, não torna menos terrível o que aconteceu. — Luna disse pensativa. — Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas, sei que estive dormindo e ausente do mundo nos últimos 5 meses, enquanto você enfrentou o inferno sozinha. Então, acho que tudo bem, você não ser mais a mesma, estar triste e chorar as vezes, assim como estava tudo bem que, quando minha mãe morreu, eu... fiquei muito triste, chorei e nunca mais fui a mesma.

Ginny acenou e abraçou a amiga outra vez, as duas choravam agora, pois era impossível calar a dor que sentiam.

— Sabe, a única coisa que não é totalmente verdade, é o fato de eu estar sozinha. — Ginny disse limpando outra vez o rosto e segurando com carinho o lenço de Harry, que ficou com ela no dia anterior. — Eu nunca estive sozinha. Harry... ele contará o que aconteceu para você e Colin depois, mas, Harry foi incansável e nunca, nunca desistiu de me encontrar, me ajudar e... — Sua voz se embargou de emoção. — Eu me sentia tão sozinha e invisível, mas, ele me enxergou, Luna e lutou por mim, me ajudou a vencer o Tom, a destruí-lo e acabar com seu controle. Eu venci, mas, não fiz isso sozinha, Luna.

— Bem, então, talvez o Harry seja um herói de verdade, sabe, como nos livros. — Luna disse sonhadora.

— Não, Luna. — Ginny sorriu e seus olhos brilharam de afeto. — Ele não é um herói, é apenas o garoto mais bondoso e corajoso do mundo. E, o melhor dos amigos.

O dia transcorreu normalmente, o mais normal em muito tempo e o assunto mais discutido entre os alunos eram os despetrificados. A professora Charlie era a única que ainda estava na enfermaria, na verdade, eles souberam que Joe a levou para a clínica onde fez a cirurgia para ser examinada e começar os exercícios de fisioterapia em sua mão. Neville estava muito sorridente, caminhando ou sentado ao lado de sua companheira de sempre e melhor amiga. Terry parecia flutuar pela escola e seus olhos brilhavam a cada vez que reencontrava a Hermione para uma aula ou refeições. Harry se sentia muito feliz também, mas só ficou tranquilo quando, na hora do almoço, viu a Ginny sentada com Luna e Colin, conversando e rindo animadamente. Eles trocaram um olhar a distância, em uma comunicação só deles e sorriram contentes e aliviados, porque tudo estava bem.

Ou tão bem quanto poderia estar, pensou Harry ao ver a expressão magoada de Hermione quando ele disse que o aluno que foi controlado por Voldemort pediu sigilo sobre a sua identidade.

— Olha, eu prometo conversar com ele e tentar convencê-lo, mas, tudo o que aconteceu foi muito difícil e, é complicado confiar em alguém que você não conhece, assim, do nada. — Ele disse suavemente.

— Seja paciente, Hermione. — Terry disse gentil. — Nós contaremos todo o resto, cada detalhe, apenas, ele já foi... invadido o suficiente e queremos protegê-lo.

— De mim? — Hermione questionou confusa.

— Não, Hermione, não de você. — Neville disse. — Mas, ele confiou em alguém e foi traído, estamos tentando ajudá-lo a se curar, confiar de novo e, se o trairmos assim, tudo o que fizemos de bem no último mês, se perderá.

— Entendo..., bem, não, mas, se me contarem todo o resto, talvez, eu possa entender. — Hermione falou suavemente.

E, assim, eles lhe contaram tudo o que aconteceu, antes de sua petrificação, quando Harry escondia informações e, depois, quando os aurores deixaram de ser uma opção confiável. O plano que os três formularam junto com Flitwick, a descoberta do diário, Tom Riddle, Aragogue, a câmara, a morte de Freya, a destruição do diário. A descoberta do que era exatamente o diário, a imortalidade de Voldemort e, até as ideias que tiveram para a transformação da câmara secreta.

Hermione ouviu tudo com uma expressão espantada, olhos arregalados, empalideceu em diversos momentos, soltou exclamações de choque e raiva. Quando terminaram, ela ficou em silêncio por muito tempo absorvendo tudo o que ouviu, mas, provavelmente, demoraria mais para compreender a enormidade de todos os fatos.

— Mas... então, você sabia que era o alvo há semanas? Desde que Colin..., mas, não nos contou porque não prometemos guardar segredo e você temia ser retirado de Hogwarts. — Hermione raciocinou lentamente. — Não lhe ocorreu que isso seria bom? Você estaria seguro e, talvez...

— O que? Voldemort decidiria ficar bonzinho pelo resto do ano e não atacar mais ninguém? Isso sem falar no aluno que estava sendo morto lentamente, como Dobby me informou naquela noite. — Harry disse impaciente. — Ir embora, seria desistir de salvá-lo e, eu jamais faria isso. — Hermione parecia querer discutir, mas ele acrescentou. — E, lamento que isso a colocou em risco, por estar perto de mim e que terminou petrificada, mas, realmente, eu acredito que ficar e lutar era a coisa certa a fazer.

— Eu também questionei tudo isso quando soube, Hermione, mas percebi como estava sendo injusto. — Terry disse muito sério. — Se o Harry não tivesse escondido as informações, se fosse retirado de Hogwarts, não estaria aqui para nos proteger quando precisássemos. E, Voldemort ainda atacaria, não tenho dúvida que, quando perdesse o seu grande alvo, ele atacaria seus amigos, você ser uma "sangue ruim", seria apenas um prazer a mais. Então, estaríamos mortos e, quem fosse atacado depois, também morreria, a escola seria fechada e o aluno estaria sem apoio, seja contra Voldemort ou contra o Ministério, caso conseguissem encontrá-lo.

— Duvido. — Neville resmungou.

— Eu também. — Terry acenou. — E, não apenas o Harry manteve a atenção de Voldemort sobre ele, isso por si só foi uma vantagem, pois, fez com que todos os nascidos trouxas da escola fossem ignorados. Tão importante, Harry foi o único que conseguiu desvendar o mistério todo e tinha a capacidade que libertar a Freya e o aluno, sem destruí-los ao fazer isso.

— Ok. Eu entendo isso e, talvez, seja obrigada a admitir que estava errada ao dizer que você deveria confiar nos aurores, pois eles seriam mais capazes de matar um basilisco do que um aluno de 12 anos. — Hermione disse pensativa. — Ainda, tudo parece tão extremo e temeroso, meninos. No ano passado, a pedra estava em risco, ou assim pensamos, mas, era uma armadilha de Dumbledore para que o Harry encontrasse o Tom. — Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu ironicamente. — Me desculpem, mas pretendo chamá-lo assim a partir de agora, Voldemort soa bem falso e Tom me parece um bom nome para um mestiço órfão. — Os meninos apenas deram de ombros e ela continuou. — O que quero dizer, é que concordamos em confiar nos adultos para resolver essas coisas, mas, na primeira oportunidade, Harry, depois, vocês dois, esconderam as informações e realizaram todo um plano secreto de salvamento, que envolveu um ninho de acromântulas e uma basilisco gigante.

— Contamos a um adulto e ele nos apoiou na decisão de não contar aos aurores ou aos nossos adultos. — Harry disse. — O risco de fecharem a escola ou me tirarem daqui era muito grande, maiores ainda, eram as possibilidades dos aurores expulsarem ou prenderem o aluno que estava sendo controlado por Tom. Então, imagine, o aluno com a vida destruída ou morto, Tom com seu novo corpo, encontrando o espectro de Voldemort e o ajudando a recuperar o seu próprio corpo.

— Dois Voldemorts. — Neville ficou meio esverdeado de medo. — Estaríamos perdidos.

— Não sei se havia um caminho diferente, Hermione, onde as coisas acabariam bem, como acabaram, e nós confiaríamos nos adultos e ficaríamos protegidos em nossas Torres. — Harry falou com firmeza e seus olhos disseram claramente que não havia arrependimentos. — A única coisa que sei é que segui os meus instintos, confiei em minha magia, em minha equipe e, tudo acabou bem. Não tenho maior defesa do que essa.

— Não falo isso apenas por minha propensão a confiar nos adultos ou a sua aversão a isso. — Hermione disse séria. — Já não sou mais tão ingênua em acreditar que os adultos são infalíveis, Harry e, eu acredito que deveria ter lhe apoiado antes, mas, não achei que poderíamos realmente fazer alguma coisa sem morrermos e essa é a minha preocupação. Como crianças de 12 e treze anos lutam contra um basilisco? Não deveríamos ter que fazer isso ou passar três meses petrificados! E, como será no futuro? Porque, se continuarmos a enfrentar essas situações, aventuras ou mistérios, acabaremos perdendo alguém ou morrendo todos. E, esse é um fato do qual não podemos fugir.

Os meninos ficaram em silêncio, com expressões sombrias, tristes ou impacientes.

— Nós sabemos disso. — Harry falou primeiro. — Na verdade, estou a meses dizendo que não podemos fugir ou nos esconder do fato de que estamos em guerra e que as coisas tendem a piorar muito antes do fim. Haverá mortes, Hermione, não há como evitar e é por isso que precisamos treinar e nos preparar para lutar.

— Harry está nos treinando desde janeiro, Hermione. — Neville falou muito sério. — Tudo o que ele está aprendendo com Flitwick, Harry está nos ensinando, claro, não exatamente o mesmo, mas, o suficiente para aprendermos a sobreviver.

— E, ele treinará a equipe do Covil também. — Terry disse e Hermione se mostrou surpresa. — Somos mais agora e a maioria deles quer apender Defesa avançada, algo que não tiveram a chance com esses professores terríveis que temos.

— Mas... eles sabem o que virá? Sabem que podem morrer? — Hermione perguntou em um sussurro.

— Sim, não sei se todos compreendem completamente que não é uma aventura, mas, acredito que todos entendem que não há muita escolha. — Harry disse sincero.

— Mas, tem que haver! — Hermione se levantou andando impaciente. — Os adultos têm que assumir suas responsabilidades! O Ministério estava melhorando o Departamento Auror, a AP estava mudando Hogwarts! Devíamos ter bons professores, não aprender a lutar para uma guerra! Somos estudantes, não soldados! Não devia ser nossa responsabilidade!

— Talvez, não a de vocês. — Harry disse simplesmente. — Mas, eu tenho a profecia para cumprir e... não, deixe-me terminar. — Ele disse a impedindo de protestar. — Mesmo se não houvesse profecia e aquele desgraçado ainda tivesse matado os meus pais, eu escolheria ficar e lutar. Essa é a diferença, Hermione! Todos temos escolhas e eu escolhi lutar e matar Voldemort, não importa o custo. E, para aqueles que escolherem o mesmo caminho, aprender a sobreviver é a escolha mais inteligente e, eu os ensinarei tudo o que puder.

— Eu também escolhi ficar e não vou desistir até que Voldemort e seus comensais paguem pelo que fizeram. — Neville disse firme.

— É uma escolha pessoal, Hermione e cada um tem que fazer por si mesmo. — Terry disse suavemente. — Eu fiz a minha, depois daquele maldito dia na Caverna, pois percebi que somos sim os soldados dessa guerra e, infelizmente, não podemos ser simples estudantes.

— Vocês falam de escolha, mas, na verdade parece que não temos nenhuma, sinto que estamos sendo obrigados a matar ou morrer. — Hermione parecia aflita. — Eu quero lutar, pelos direitos dos elfos, dos lobisomens, nascidos trouxas ou qualquer ser mágico oprimido. No entanto, quero defendê-los política e juridicamente, não em uma batalha violenta.

— Acredito que você tem escolha sim. — Harry disse se levantando. — Você pode ir embora.

— O que!? — Hermione perguntou espantada, Terry e Neville também arregalaram os olhos.

— Hermione, não há nada que a prenda ao mundo mágico inglês, assim, você pode se transferir para Beauxbatons, se mudar com seus pais para a França, onde eles estarão seguros quando a guerra começar. — Harry disse sincero. — Você pode ir ter uma vida segura longe da guerra, Hermione, pois aqui, como minha amiga e uma nascida trouxa, você será um alvo.

— Mas... eu não... — Gaguejou Hermione, perplexa ao considerar a possibilidade.

— Os outros têm a mesma escolha, qualquer um pode pegar suas famílias e partirem ou ficar e lutar. — Harry disse duramente. — Apenas, se ficarem, terão que escolher se fingem que nada está acontecendo e ficam esperando que os adultos resolvam tudo ou se aceitarão que a guerra é inevitável!

— Eu sei disso! Eu entendo...

— Entende nada! — Harry a interrompeu zangado. — Você me chama de arrogante, mas é igual! Nunca escuta ou se abre para outros pensamentos e verdades! Você não se permite estar errada ou que alguém possa saber mais do que você!

— Isso não é verdade! — Hermione exclamou indignada.

— Acorda, Hermione! — Harry disse com dureza. — Sabe porque eu quero treinar a equipe do Covil? Por sua causa! Quero que quando os monstros se aproximarem, eles saibam o que fazer e não entrem em pânico! Eu quero que tenham uma chance de sobreviver, porque os monstros virão, cedo ou tarde, eles baterão em nossas janelas e não haverá onde nos escondermos. E, nós temos que ser o exemplo! Temos que estar prontos, mais do que tudo, mentalmente preparados! Quando a vida de alguém estiver em suas mãos, você não pode se apavorar, se perder e se confundir! — Harry viu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas pois sabia do que ele estava falando. — Petrificá-la? Essa foi a sua solução para aquela situação?

— Eu... ela... — Hermione ofegou e mais lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto.

— Ela estava em choque, confusa, com dor e contava com você! E, sabe o que você deveria ter feito? Pegado a sua varinha! Você é uma bruxa! Ou não!? — Harry parou na frente dela e falou em tom de treinador, Hermione pulou e acenou. — Você deveria tê-la tirado de lá sem carregá-la fisicamente e sim, com magia, assim, estariam as duas em segurança em segundos. — Ela empalideceu. — Quando ela acordou, você deveria ter colocado a Charlie para dormir, da maneira que fosse e não, petrificá-la!

— Eu entrei em pânico! — Ela se defendeu magoada. — A basilisco estava tão perto, tentando nos morder e tudo em que pensava era que, a qualquer momento, eu estaria morta. Eu não sabia o que fazer!

— Bom, eu sabia e tentei o meu melhor, enquanto vocês três iam para todos os lados fazendo tudo, menos pensar ou seguir ordens! — Harry disse com dureza, Hermione viu o Terry e o Neville abaixarem a cabeça envergonhados. — Isso não se repetirá! Nós treinaremos e estaremos preparados, para sobreviver e ajudar quem precisar de nós. — Ele voltou a olhar para a Hermione — Você não sabia o que fazer? Bem, e o que fará a partir de agora, Hermione? Admitirá que precisa me ouvir e seguir minha liderança? Ou passará os próximos 5 anos me dizendo que sou arrogante? Eu sou, admito e não me importo que me diga as vezes, quando estiver passando do ponto, mas, quando se trata de sobreviver, não aceitarei mais questionamentos. Entenderam?

Todos acenaram silenciosamente, Hermione respirava pesadamente e seus olhos ainda estavam úmidos.

— Você precisa fazer a sua escolha, Hermione. — Harry disse mais suavemente. — Ou irá para a segurança, com seus pais e uma nova vida. Ou fica aqui, alienada para a verdade que nos cerca, até o dia em que estará em uma nova situação de risco, que a levará a entrar em pânico e não saber o que fazer. — Ele a encarou nos olhos com firmeza. — Ou, treina para ser a bruxa e Defensora que nasceu para ser, nos ajuda a treinar outros, a planejar, lutar e salvar o maior número de vidas que conseguirmos, mesmo que no fim, isso possa lhe custar a sua vida. — Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados e nada disse, mostrando sua confusão e angústia. — Sua escolha. Agora, eu preciso ir, estou atrasado.

Harry tinha outro encontro, no Covil, desta vez, assim, saiu apressado do quarto do Terry, esperando não ter sido muito duro com ela. Mas, a verdade, é que Hermione precisava compreender a realidade e não dava para ficar com palavras doces para protegê-la. A fase de amenizar a situação já passou, ela cometera um erro grave naquele dia na Caverna e, talvez, fosse injusto esperar que ela soubesse o que fazer, claro. No entanto, a partir de agora, errar outra vez daquela maneira, não seria mais aceitável, pois eles sabiam o que os aguardava e tinham que se preparar.

No Covil, Harry encontrou Ginny explicando a Luna e Colin o que era a sala e como a equipe do Covil estavam envolvidas em mudar o mundo mágico.

— Não posso dizer quem são ou o que fazemos, até que concordem em fazer parte, mas, vocês realmente devem querer isso, pois não é uma brincadeira. E, sabe, não é apenas se importar, precisamos de pessoas que queiram realmente ajudar, fazer a sua parte e que mantenham sigilo absoluto de tudo. — Ginny dizia muito séria. — Oi, Harry! — Ela sorriu quando o viu.

— Recrutando? — Ele perguntou com um sorriso divertido.

— Sempre! — Ela riu levemente. — Ainda que, com Colin e Luna, isso é fácil, pois, eu os conheço e não preciso me preocupar que não sejam sinceros ou que possam nos trair.

— Ainda assim, se incluir a Leda, você será a maior recrutadora da equipe. — Harry disse e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. — Como foi o primeiro dia acordado? — Ele perguntou aos dois colegas.

— Intenso. — Colin disse sincero. — Muita gente olhando e fazendo perguntas, parecia legal no começo, mas ficou cansativo bem rápido. Entendi melhor porque você não gosta disso, Harry.

— Para mim foi muito bom, as pessoas normalmente não conversam comigo ou são gentis, assim, gostei que elas me trataram tão bem. — Luna disse com um sorriso alegre. — Ninguém roubou as minhas coisas do meu quarto durante todo esse tempo e eu passei um dia aprendendo um monte de coisas novas nas aulas, além de estar com a Ginny.

Os três a olharam levemente constrangidos com a sua sinceridade.

— Eu lhe disse, Luna, o professor Flitwick puniu as meninas que estavam roubando suas coisas ou te maltratando e isso não acontecerá mais. — Ginny disse firme. — Se alguém desobedecê-lo, você deve lhe avisar, pois temos que lutar contra o bullying, Luna. Eu lhe contei sobre a Leda, depois que as apresentei hoje, lembra-se?

— Oh, sim, eu me lembro. Conhecer suas amigas também foi muito divertido, Ginny, talvez, elas queiram ser minhas amigas um dia. — Luna disse com um sorriso suave.

Mais uma vez um silêncio estranho e Colin se adiantou, com um sorriso tímido.

— Eu também gostaria de ser seu amigo, Luna, se você quiser. — Luna arregalou os olhos azuis ainda mais de surpresa.

— Isso seria muito bom. — Ela disse e seu sorriso era ainda mais alegre.

— Eu também gostaria que fossemos amigos, Luna e lamento não ter me aproximado mais de você no início do ano. — Harry disse sincero.

— Oh! Hogwarts será ainda mais divertida com tantos amigos! — Luna disse animada. — E, quero fazer parte da equipe do Covil e ajudar, com seja lá o que vocês estiverem fazendo. Se a Ginny considera importante e bom, então, está bem para mim.

— Eu também. — Colin disse ansioso. — Eu confio que, se vocês dois estão envolvidos, deve ser algo que eu quero fazer parte. Apenas, não sei o que preciso fazer ou se terei tempo, pois estou enrolado com todos esses meses de aulas atrasadas.

— Não se preocupe, Colin, eu ajudarei você e a Luna com as matérias atrasadas. — Ginny disse apertando as mãos sentido certa culpa pelos amigos.

— Eu também ficarei feliz em ajudar. — Harry disse sorrindo. — E, não se preocupe, Colin, no momento, não tem muito o que fazer, mas, explicarei tudo e você pode decidir por si mesmo. — Respirando fundo, ele olhou para Ginny que acenou ficando meio pálida. Harry estendeu a sua mão e apertou a dela com carinho, para lhe dar forçar. — Bem, contaremos o que aconteceu. Começarei com o caminho que percorri e, Ginny poderá contar o seu caminho.

Luna e Colin acenaram seriamente e Harry contou sobre a visita de um certo elfo durante o verão, no dia do seu aniversário. Ginny ouviu com atenção, apesar de já ter conhecimento de todos esses detalhes e introduziu o seu final de verão, o momento em que recebeu o diário de seu irmão, Ron e cada sentimento estranho e desproporcional que vivenciou ao começar a escrever no pequeno livro.

— Era como se, a coisa mais simples, um pequeno pensamento inseguro, uma dúvida sem importância, um receio bobo, se tornassem gigantescos. De repente, eu tinha certeza que fracassaria em Hogwarts, nunca teria amigos, Harry me odiaria, tudo era pesado, escuro e difícil. — Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. — Eu estava tão animada em vir para a escola e, todo o brilho se apagou em meio a tristeza, medos e inseguranças.

— Eu senti algo diferente do trem, em nossa viagem para Hogwarts. — Luna observou pensativa. — Lembro-me de pensar que você não era totalmente você, Ginny.

— Eu me lembro de você dizer algo assim. — Ginny disse. — E, algumas semanas depois, você me disse que eu parecia comigo mesma outra vez.

— Você não conseguia parar de escrever? — Colin perguntou curioso.

— Não exatamente. — Ginny explicou. — Quanto mais me ocupava, menos escrevia e, assim, o diário tinha menos influência sobre mim e meus sentimentos. E, sem essa influência, eu me sentia feliz, animada com a escola, ria e tinha pensamentos positivos. Luna e eu passávamos muito tempo juntas, dormíamos nos quartos uma da outra e, por algumas semanas, eu quase esqueci do diário.

— O que fez Tom perceber que para retomar a influência que tinha sobre a Ginny, ele precisava se livrar da Luna. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Eu escrevia menos, mas, ainda escrevia e, nesses momentos, sim, Tom me impedia de parar. Mesmo se estivesse com sono, eu não conseguia deixar de escrever, tudo o que ele me perguntasse, eu contava e tudo o que me dizia, eu acreditava. — Ginny franziu o cenho lembrando-se. — Eu me sentia segura e confiava nele plenamente, se me disse algo absurdo, no começo, até poderia argumentar com ele, dizer que aquilo não fazia sentido, mas, a partir daquele ponto, me enchia de dúvidas e, em algum momento, aceitaria suas palavras como verdade.

— Quando escrevi no diário, senti isso também. — Harry disse. — Que poderia confiar nele, que era seguro escrever, além de sentir vontade de escrever e contar sobre mim.

— Você escreveu no diário? — Colin perguntou surpreso.

— Sim, mas, neste ponto, eu já sabia quem era Tom Riddle e consegui resistir aos encantamentos sutis do diário. — Harry disse suavemente. — Mas a intenção desse objeto, era formar uma conexão com que lhe escrevesse, assim, era necessário que você derramasse seus sentimentos, problemas, dúvidas e medos.

— Que é o que fazemos com um diário. — Observou Luna com expressão sombria. — O diário era uma armadilha impossível de escapar, mas, você conseguiu, Ginny e lamento não ter percebido nada. Eu fui uma péssima amiga para você.

— Oh, não! Luna! Eu também não percebi que algo estava errado! Quer dizer, tinha dias que me sentia doente e com um peso em meus ombros, em minha mente, uma fraqueza, mas, nunca desconfiei do diário. — Ginny disse.

— Porque os encantos nele a impediam de desconfiar que o diário era algo ruim. — Colin disse e Ginny acenou. — Como você se desconectou dele?

— Bem, primeiro, tudo piorou depois que a Luna foi petrificada. — Ginny contou sobre aqueles momentos sombrios, a culpa, a tristeza e a solidão com a distância dos irmãos. Então, Colin foi petrificado também, e começaram o sonambulismo e apagões, Tom a convencendo de que estava ficando louca como a menina do jornal e que seus pais a internariam no St. Mungus. Assim, quando esteve em casa nas férias do Natal, ela não conseguiu contar a eles o que estava acontecendo.

— Mas você conseguiu deixar o diário para trás. — Harry disse com um sorriso orgulhoso. — Isso exigiu muita força mágica.

— Como assim? — Colin se mostrou confuso.

— Nossa magia é muito sabia e intuitiva, Colin, por isso, é sempre bom ouvi-la. — Harry respondeu. — Ginny estava sendo atacada magicamente, Tom não apenas a influenciava e controlava seu corpo em alguns momentos, ele também estava sugando a sua magia, sua energia, sua vida. No entanto, a magia da Ginny nunca parou de lutar contra ele e, como me disse o professor Flitwick, para resistir a tal magia negra poderosa, apenas alguém com uma magia ainda mais poderosa, além de muita força mental.

Ginny corou levemente com seu olhar de admiração e ignorou a sobrancelha arqueada de Luna, que mostrava curiosidade.

— Bem, por isso eu estava tão fraca, apática e sem energia. — Ginny disse. — Eu me sentia doente, porque estava morrendo.

Colin e Luna ficaram pálidos, os olhos azuis sonhadores se encheram de lágrimas.

— Vou contar o meu caminho até o Natal. — Harry disse gentilmente e explicou o que aconteceu durante as petrificações dos dois, o que os emocionou profundamente.

— Você e seus amigos me encontraram na hora certa ou eu teria sangrado até a morte. — Luna disse em um sussurro inaudível.

— E, você salvou a minha vida ao distrair a basilisco! — Colin exclamou olhando para o Harry com gratidão. — Obrigada, Harry! E... — Sua voz se embargou e ele escondeu o rosto nas mãos para chorar com privacidade. — Desculpe. Eu sabia que ia morrer e, pensei em tirar uma foto para ajudar vocês a salvarem a Ginny e, isso me salvou! E, depois, você ainda conseguiu me resgatar da boca da cobra. Inacreditável! Meus pais e Denis não acreditarão quando lhes contar!

— Vocês não precisam me agradecer, apenas... eu fico muito feliz por ter estada lá nesses dois momentos. Só isso importa. — Harry disse sincero.

— Ainda não nos faz menos gratos, Harry. — Luna sabiamente. — Eu não temo a morte, mas, ainda não estou pronta para esse encontro, sabe.

— Eu também não! — Exclamou Colin e depois soltou um riso meio divertido, meio ansioso.

Isso fez os outros rirem também e o clima ficou menos emocional.

— Bem, como dizia, ao descobrir que eu era um alvo... — Harry continuou e falou sobre seu planejamento e ações, mas, que ao voltarem para Hogwarts depois das férias, tudo explodiu bem na sua cara. — Eu temia que isso pudesse acontecer e fui arrogante em acreditar que poderia controlar tudo sem ajuda. Liderei os meus amigos para uma armadilha mortal e, eles não estavam preparados para o que enfrentaríamos. Eles erraram, mas, eu fiz muito pior, pois agi como um péssimo amigo e líder.

— Não se puna ou se exija tão duramente, Harry. — Ginny apertou sua mão com força. — Nenhum de nós deveria ter que saber como sobreviver, pois não deveríamos ser atacados desta maneira, em nossa idade ou em uma escola. Flitwick sempre me diz isso, que não fui fraca ou estúpida, eu tenho 11 anos e é impossível esperar de qualquer criança de 11 anos, saiba como combater tudo o que enfrentamos.

— Flitwick está certo. — Harry suspirou e apertou sua mão, que estava sobre a dele. — Nós lutamos com o melhor das nossas capacidades e vencemos, apesar de tudo. O que precisamos fazer agora, é aprender e treinar, para aumentar nossas habilidades e, assim, continuarmos vivos.

Harry, então, contou sobre o ataque da Caverna, a petrificação da Hermione e Charlie, como conseguiram sobreviver por muito pouco e a dura conversa com Dumbledore, King e Moody.

— Depois da reunião... — Ele contou como encontrou o diário e o guardou, pensando em encontrar o seu dono, mas, se esqueceu de tudo sobre isso com a morte da Sra. Honora, avó de Terry.

Ginny pegou deste ponto e contou sobre como percebeu o que estava acontecendo e se livrou do diário. O medo de ser expulsa e presa, as semanas seguintes, procurando tensamente qualquer sinal de que alguém estava sendo controlado por Tom. O dia em que o descobriu com o Harry de decidiu roubá-lo e destruí-lo, não importava o custo.

— Olhando para trás agora, sei que deveria ter tentado conversar com o Harry, mas, eu estava apavorada e não sabia em quem confiar. — Ginny soltou um suspiro sentindo-se cansada.

— Bem, antes de Ginny me emboscar e roubar o diário... — Harry contou sobre a sua conversa com o Hagrid e a descoberta de que Tom Riddle era o verdadeiro nome de Voldemort.

Isso causou reações de assombro e medo nos dois, pois perceberam que estiveram frente a frente de Voldemort e que Ginny lutou contra ele por meses. Colin e Luna apenas ouviram sem comentar nada, como a parte final foi contada pelas perspectivas diferentes de cada um. Harry, inclusive falou sobre Firenze e a sua ajuda em adquirir o conhecimento que precisava para libertar Freya. A luta, a ajuda de Dobby, e o confronto final com Riddle, onde Ginny não desistiu e foi muito forte em quebrar a conexão com o diário em definitivo.

— Eu consegui porque você estava lá comigo e me fez mais forte. — Ginny disse com um sorriso tímido. — Me ajudou a lembrar que sou amada e dona de mim, que ele não passava de um parasita vil e patético. Nós destruímos ele e faremos de novo quando Tom voltar.

— Voltar? — Colin perguntou ficando mais pálido.

— Voldemort está vivo e tentando recuperar o seu corpo. — Harry disse. — Quando isso acontecer, estaremos em guerra outra vez e, por isso, precisamos nos preparar com antecedência, para enfrentá-lo e vencê-lo.

— Você nos treinará? — Luna perguntou, apesar de pálida, sua expressão era muito mais calma do que a de Colin.

— Sim, apesar de que espero termos um professor de Defesa decente no ano que vem, pois, a AP está realizando entrevistas. — Harry disse. — Mas, sim, eu ensinarei Defesa avançada a equipe do Covil, no entanto, não faço isso porque quero que lutem na guerra, isso deve ser uma escolha individual. O meu objetivo é que vocês tenham uma chance de sobreviver ao que enfrentaremos, por isso quero que estejam preparados para se defenderem.

— Bem, eu já queria participar antes, mas, saber que teremos uma nova guerra, que minha família e eu estaremos em grande risco, só me faz ter mais certeza de que quero fazer parte da sua equipe, Harry. — Colin disse determinado. — Ginny, eu nunca pensei por um momento que você fosse culpada do que aconteceu, mas, saber de tudo isso, do que passou e como lutou para impedir o Riddle, me faz sentir muito orgulho de ser seu amigo.

— Oh... obrigada, Colin, de verdade. — Ginny disse emocionada. — Estou tão aliviada que vocês estão bem, ninguém morreu, graças a Merlin. Charlie se recuperará totalmente e, a cada dia, me sinto menos angustiada com tudo o que aconteceu. Talvez..., eu até consiga contar aos meus pais.

— Eles te amarão como sempre, Ginny e se orgulharão de você. — Luna disse carinhosa. — Você é uma guerreira, eu já sabia disso, mas será divertido lutar ao seu lado e pegar alguns bandidos, além de fazer muitos amigos na equipe do Covil. Sabe, prevejo anos incríveis pela frente.

Harry riu, junto com Colin e Ginny.

— Eu não sei se lutar uma guerra pode ser considerado incrível, Luna. — Harry disse. — Mas, você está certa, lutar ao lado dos meus amigos, ao lado de vocês, será um prazer.

Essas palavras arrancaram sorrisos de orgulho e animação dos três e Harry decidiu explicar exatamente o que o Covil estava fazendo e porquê. Depois de mais de uma hora de muitas e detalhadas explicações, Colin e Luna estavam ainda mais determinados em serem parte da equipe e ajudarem a mudar o mundo mágico.

Enquanto isso, no quarto do Terry, ele e Neville tentavam consolar a Hermione.

— Acredite, ele foi até gentil com você, Hermione. — Terry disse. — No calor do momento, o esporro que ele me deu por desobedecê-lo e insistir em levar a Charlie, sem nem ao menos sacar a minha varinha, carregando ela como um saco de batatas, juro que pensei que ele nunca mais falaria comigo. — Ele bagunçou os cabelos envergonhado. — Merlin, é vergonhoso o que fiz e, ao longo desses meses, eu me recriminei por meus erros, Neville pelos deles e Harry pelos seus próprios.

— Harry não disse o que disse atoa, Hermione, ele reconhece que também errou e, por isso, está tentando melhorar. — Neville disse. — Você precisa fazer o mesmo, reconhecer que estava errada e tentar melhorar.

— Por isso, o Harry é tão duro. — Terry insistiu. — Ele é o nosso líder e precisamos respeitá-lo como tal, se duvidarmos dele ou questioná-lo em momentos de crise e desobedecermos, então, não confiamos nele ou respeitamos a sua liderança.

— Mas, ele sabe que conseguir nossa confiança e respeito, é tarefa dele e, assim, daqui por diante, será mais exigente. Precisamos aceitar que, além de nosso amigo, Harry é nosso líder quando se trata de lutar e sobreviver a essa guerra. — Neville encerrou.

— Vocês parecem tão calmos sobre tudo isso, seguros e até, confortáveis. — Hermione observou bebendo o chá quente que Terry lhe preparou para ajuda a acalmá-la.

— Eu sempre estive seguro que lutaria essa guerra, vingaria os meus pais, protegeria possíveis novas vítimas, meus amigos. — Neville disse dando de ombros. — E, eu confio no Harry para nos liderar durante esses tempos escuros, não apenas porque ele é especial, com suas ideias e dom para Defesa e Duelo. Mas porque ele não é um líder como Voldemort, nós não somos seus seguidores e não nos curvamos cegamente as suas ordens. Harry também não é como Dumbledore, que tem tantos segredos, desconfia de todos e nunca pede conselhos, além de ser tão passivo que uma árvore parece mais ativa. Ele nos ouve, sabe e, apesar de ter dificuldades em confiar, Harry luta, se esforça para superar isso e confiar em seus amigos. Porque somos seus amigos, Hermione, não seguidores, aliados ou ovelhas alienadas.

— Eu não tive tanta facilidade assim. — Terry disse. — Eu não quero lutar, matar ou machucar pessoas, muito menos passar a minha adolescência aprendendo a como fazer isso. Quero ser um estudando, adoro aprender e, foi para isso que vim para Hogwarts, não para me colocar em perigo mortal ou ter que vigiar as minhas costas e dos meus amigos por causa de inimigos ocultos e cruéis. — Seus olhos a encaram assombrados. — Mas, naquele dia, na Caverna, eu... Matei a Charlie, não literalmente, porque o Harry teve a inspiração de usar o feitiço familiar que a impediu de sangrar até morrer. No entanto, eu a matei... — Sua voz se embargou e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

— Terry... — Hermione sussurrou angustiada.

— E, eu ouvi você gritando, precisando de ajuda e não podia fazer nada, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Era como se minha mente ficasse em branco, como um pergaminho vazio, Hermione. — Ele se levantou irritado com as verdades dos fatos. — Sabe o que eu percebi? Que não importa quantos livros eu leia, quanto conhecimento adquira, ser um dos melhores alunos, minhas excelentes notas. Nada! Era como se eu não soubesse nada!

Hermione soluçou e acenou tristemente, pois se sentiu assim também, quando deixou o vestiário e a morte se aproximou, tudo se paralisou. Sua mente ficou vazia, seu corpo dormente e um zumbido soava em seus ouvidos, tudo era lento, como se aqueles segundos fossem anos, passando lentamente.

— Harry pode nos treinar para usarmos o que sabemos. — Terry disse voltando a se sentar. — Nunca seremos como ele, mas, também não somos aquele que deve cumprir a profecia e matar Voldemort, precisamos apenas, nos equiparar aos seus comensais. Pois precisaremos nos proteger, nossas famílias e dar cobertura ao Harry, que não pode vencer aquele monstro sozinho. Eu sei que é difícil saber, decidir... — Terry passou as mãos pelos cabelos angustiado. — Eu tive tantas dúvidas e me assombrou perceber que minha hesitação quase custou caro demais, mas, aquele dia me fez compreender que não quero ou abandonarei o meu irmão. Mas, se serei parte da sua equipe, se me esforçarei para apoiá-lo em seu destino, preciso aprender, treinar e me dedicar, inclusive, respeitando a verdade.

— Que verdade? — Hermione perguntou baixinho.

— Harry pode vencer Voldemort, ele tem o poder para derrotá-lo, por isso, devemos confiar nele, Hermione. — Terry suspirou sentindo-se cansado. — Não quer dizer sermos cegos, como disse o Neville, não somos seguidores, somos seus amigos e companheiros de luta. Harry nos respeita assim e devemos devolver o mesmo respeito, aceitá-lo como nosso líder.

— Eu não sei... o que pensar ou dizer. — Hermione disse sincera. — São tantas informações novas de uma vez, eu preciso de um tempo para refletir.

— Isso é bom. Harry sempre diz que cada pessoa é diferente da outra e, portanto, decide as coisas em tempos diferentes. — Neville disse. — Terry teve um tempo, você, terá outro, eu tive o meu próprio tempo. E, é por isso que ele só começará a treinar o pessoal do Covil em setembro, isso lhes dará tempo para se ajustarem e decidirem se querem realmente participar do treinamento.

— E, você deveria falar com seus pais sobre isso, Hermione, reflita e discuta com eles as opções que Harry expôs. — Terry disse, depois olhou para o tapete e acrescentou hesitante. — Se... sentir que deve partir e estar em segurança, tudo bem, não há nada de errado em fazer isso e, eu te apoiarei. Espero que sejamos sempre amigos, não importa o que aconteça.

— Eu digo o mesmo. — Neville sorriu timidamente e os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas outra vez.

— Vocês são os melhores amigos, o Harry também. — Ele disse baixinho. — Obrigada por tudo o que fizeram por mim, Madame Pomfrey disse que me visitaram todos os dias.

— Não todos os dias. — Terry admitiu timidamente. — Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos meses e... bem, teve dias que foi impossível ir visitá-la.

— O que mais aconteceu? — Hermione perguntou suavemente ao ver os seus olhos castanhos tristes.

— Eu... deixarei que conte a ela, Terry. — Neville se levantou com uma expressão séria. — Nos vemos mais tarde, na nossa Torre, Hermione.

Depois que Neville saiu, Terry, em um sussurro triste, contou sobre a morte de sua avó. Os dois choraram silenciosamente, ele de saudade e ela por sua dor, lamentando não ter estado lá para ajudá-lo. Ao ouvir sobre o sequestro de Adam, ela arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca de espanto e horror.

— Ele ficará bem? — Ela perguntou preocupada.

— Com o tempo, acredito que sim. — Terry disse suavemente. — A única coisa boa em tudo isso foi que os lobisomens confiam mais em Harry e Sirius agora. Eles concordaram em uma reunião definitiva no domingo de páscoa.

— Isso é muito bom! — Hermione arregalou os olhos. — Quer dizer que concordaram em ir para a ilha?

— Harry se encontrou com os anciões... — Terry contou os avanços que conseguiram nas últimas semanas, com os lobisomens, recrutando e se aproximando de filhos e netos dos membros da Suprema Corte. Além das entrevistas bombásticas de Sirius no Profeta, que estava sempre criticando o Ministro e seu governo. Também contou sobre Dobby, sua liberdade e como colocaram em prática a sua ideia de mudar as crenças do elfos domésticos aos poucos. — Nós queríamos esperá-la, mas, não sabíamos quanto demoraria para que acordasse e era uma grande oportunidade. Agradecer ao Dobby e comemorar sua libertação na frente de todos os elfos.

— Vocês fizeram bem. — Hermione disse com o coração apertado. — Eu teria adorado estar lá, mas, isso não é tão importante quanto ajudar os elfos. Quero visitá-los amanhã, não tive oportunidade de perguntar se gostaram dos gorros de gatos que fiz e lhes dei de presente de Natal.

— Eles amaram, Hermione. — Terry disse sorridente. — Usaram o inverno todo e ficaram muito triste com a sua petrificação.

— Tantas coisas aconteceram. — Hermione disse e seu olhos estavam um pouco tristes. — Sinto que fiquei para trás e não sei de mais nada.

— Não se preocupe, logo estará por dentro de tudo e antes que perceba, será como se nunca tivesse ficado ausente essas semanas. — Terry disse. — Além disso...

A porta se abriu bruscamente e Penny apareceu com expressão séria.

— Sei que me pediram para autorizar a entrada de uma menina em seu quarto, Terry, mas não pensei que quebrariam o toque de recolher.

— O que? — Hermione se levantou de olhos arregalado e olhou para o relógio. — Oh! Merlin! Já passa das 10 horas! Desculpe, Penny, eu não percebi...

— Tudo bem. — Penny disse com mais suavidade. —Mas você não pode ser pega aqui, no quarto de um menino, depois do toque de recolher ou estaremos os três encrencados.

— Ficamos conversando... tinha tanto o que contar... — Terry disse afobado e meio corado com as palavras de Penny.

— Porque não usaram o Covil? — Penny disse curiosa.

— Ah! Harry precisava do Covil livre, ele tinha outra reunião por lá. — Terry disse e Penny acenou curiosa.

— Vamos, Hermione, o melhor é que durma em meu quarto, do que arriscarmos uma caminhada até a sua Torre. Mesmo eu sendo uma monitora, seria difícil explicar a situação. — Penny disse suavemente.

— Oh! Boa ideia! Obrigada, Penny! — Hermione disse quando saíram para o corredor.

Nesse momento, Harry apareceu pela escada com um sorriso animado e olhos verdes brilhando.

— Oi! — Ele disse tranquilamente como se não tivessem discutido mais cedo. — Ainda por aqui?

— Tinha muito o que contar a ela, Harry. — Terry explicou meio constrangido, mas Harry apenas acenou.

— Bom que está em dia com os fatos, Hermione, pois temos muito o que fazer nas próximas semanas, meses e sentimos falta da sua mente brilhante. — Harry disse levemente. Hermione corou com o elogio, mas, ainda estava um pouco desconcertada por sua naturalidade.

— Estamos bem, então? — Ela perguntou querendo ter certeza que ele não estava mais zangado ou desapontado.

Harry ficou confuso por um momento, depois sorriu suavemente.

— Claro que estamos bem. — Ele lhe piscou levemente. — Eu ainda vou gritar muito com você no futuro, assim, não se preocupe, logo se acostumará. Ah, por falar nisso, espero que esteja às 5 horas na Caverna amanhã, pois precisa retomar o seu treinamento físico.

Hermione acenou e Penny gemeu de tristeza.

— Detesto fazer exercícios. — Ela disse mal-humorada.

— Você também está treinando? — Hermione ficou surpresa.

— Esqueci de te contar, Hermione. — Terry disse. — Todos do Cov...

— Esse assunto não deve ser discutido em corredores. — Harry o interrompeu e Terry acenou.

— Não se preocupe, eu conto a ela sobre como maldoso e terrível o Harry é. — Disse Penny, pegando o braço de Hermione e arrastando escada abaixo.

— Boa noite! — Todos disseram uns para os outros.

Na madrugada de quinta-feira, depois da aula de Astronomia, Harry finalmente pegou o espelho e chamou pelo Sirius, sabendo que ele estaria acordado apesar de ser 2 horas da manhã.

— Oi, como foi o jantar? — Ele perguntou direto, pois estava curioso em saber o que o jantar com os Progressistas revelou.

— Bem direto, hein? Boa noite, aliás, eu estou bem e você? — Sirius observou ironicamente e Harry corou levemente constrangido pela reprimenda. — Acredito que antes de falarmos sobre a minha noite, devemos conversar. Certo?

Harry suspirou, pois preferiria não voltar a esse assunto, mas, não havia como fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Eu entendo que exagerei, Sirius, e agradeceria se você pudesse dizer a Denver que sinto muito, por favor. — Ele disse com o rosto sério.

— Bem, pensei que teria que convencê-lo de que estava errado. — Sirius disse surpreso.

— Eu não estava errado. — Harry protestou na mesma hora. — Ainda não entendo ou concordo com o que Denver fez, mas...

— Não entende porque não ouviu tudo o que aconteceu antes de explodir o seu temperamento, Harry. — Sirius o interrompeu e tinha um olhar de aviso. — E, está fazendo de novo, julgando sem compreender toda a situação. Agora, quero fique em silêncio e escute tudo, depois, conversamos sobre o seu comportamento. — Seu tom era bem firme e Harry acenou silenciosamente, tentando esconder a surpresa.

Sirius contou o que exatamente a Denver fez, o que significava o alerta vermelho, todas as provas reunidas pelo Promotor e as palavras finais do Juiz McKey. Encerrou explicando a sentença, a prisão para onde Vernon estava indo, a oportunidade de se redimir e sair em 3 anos, em condicional.

— Quer dizer que... o alerta vermelho apenas fez o Promotor procurar razões validas para pedir a pena máxima? — Harry perguntou chocado.

— Sim, Harry. — Sirius o olhou exasperado. —Denver jamais corromperia a justiça, enviando alguém para a prisão sem um julgamento justo. O alerta vermelho apenas fez com que o Promotor e sua equipe fuçasse cada centímetro da vida do Vernon, procurando saber se o que aconteceu naquela noite foi só um acidente infeliz ou algo mais. E, se ele tivesse encontrado provas de que Vernon é um homem bom, que teve um dia ruim, uma explosão de temperamento, que terminou em sua queda acidental, o Promotor teria recomendado a pena mínima.

— No entanto, ele descobriu o contrário. — Harry acenou entendendo. — O Juiz disse isso mesmo? Que Vernon acabaria matando alguém?

— Ele disse. Foram palavras duras, Harry, mas, ditas com gentileza e sinceridade. Acredito que até mesmo Vernon Dursley compreendeu a gravidade da situação. — Sirius deu de ombros. — Denver disse que alguém com o histórico dele se encaminha em um crescente de ações agressivas, cada vez mais e com maior violência. Quando têm uma vida satisfatória, podem apenas continuarem a se comportar de maneira psicologicamente abusiva por anos, mas, quando enfrentam dificuldades, como perda de emprego ou um divórcio, eles podem evoluir rapidamente para agressões físicas e, por fim, homicídio. E, geralmente, a violência acontece contra as esposas ou ex-esposas.

Harry empalideceu e arregalou os olhos com o pensamento terrível.

— Merda. — Sussurrou engolindo em seco.

— E, isso não quer dizer que o Dursley foi punido por algo que não fez, apenas, o Juiz tem muita experiência e baseou a sentença no histórico comportamental, que foi o que levou a sua queda. A pena máxima era prevista pelas ações de Vernon naquela noite, que inclui sua indiferença para com uma criança gravemente ferida. E, sua total falta de remorso durante o julgamento também pesou, Harry, na verdade, o Juiz disse claramente que isso era uma das suas maiores preocupações, o fato de que Vernon não mostrava nenhum arrependimento por suas ações.

— Entendo. — Harry disse. — Eu já sabia da sentença, minha tia me explicou, mas, eu não sabia o que tinha sido dito pelo Juiz. Tia Petúnia também disse que Dudley está muito triste e ela está tentando encontrar uma maneira de poderem visitar o Vernon na prisão.

— Eu estive com ela na segunda-feira, na reunião com o analista e o novo administrador que contratamos. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Petúnia me disse que Dudley está abalado, mas, ansioso para ver o pai e esperançoso que ele se regenere e saia da prisão em 3 anos. Eu me ofereci para ajudar no que ela e Dudley precisarem, você sabe que nenhum de nós deixará de apoiá-los.

Harry acenou e suspirou sabendo que seu comportamento no domingo, além de exagerado, fora errado também, pois Denver não teve qualquer responsabilidade direta na sentença de Vernon. Verdade seja dita, seu ex-tio era o único culpado.

— Acho que devo um grande pedido de desculpas para a Denver. — Ele disse envergonhado.

— Acha? — Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha ironicamente. — Vamos deixar a Denver de lado por um momento. Ok? O quero é falar do seu comportamento, Harry, pois acredito que explodir daquela maneira sem ouvir todos os fatos, está longe de ser classificado como inteligente. E, você pode ser independente e esperto o quanto for, mas, não deve tratar os adultos com esse tipo de desrespeito, nunca. — Seus olhos cinzas estavam sérios e desapontados, Harry acenou silenciosamente. — Existe uma grande diferença entre discordar, argumentar, expor a sua opinião, algo que eu, os Boots e sua tia incentivamos, ou ser ofensivamente julgador, além de grosseiro com alguém que não lhe ofendeu ou agrediu de volta. Você tem algo a dizer?

— Eu... sei que fui um idiota e não deveria ter reagido daquela maneira, apenas... — Harry suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos. — Foi tudo junto, sabe, a minha preocupação com meu primo e tia Petúnia, vocês dois... você, Sirius, agindo como se me conhecesse, mas, a verdade, é que não. Denver, com suas boas intenções, tomando decisões que afetam a minha vida, mas sem se preocupar em me perguntar o que eu queria ou precisava. Isso tudo me lembrou de Dumbledore, do tempo que passamos separados por causa dele. E, também me recordou os porquês disso tudo, o fato é que Vernon está na prisão, porque eu fui deixado em sua porta, porque aquele maldito rato traiu os meus pais, porque Voldemort os matou. E, eu estava com tanta raiva! — Harry andou pelo quarto tentando se acalmar. — Quando penso nos erros cometidos, nas boas intenções que terminaram... como terminaram. — Ele o olhou nos olhos. — Como você não está cheio de raiva o tempo todo com o que te fizeram? Eles te aprisionaram, me tiraram de você, nunca lhe visitaram ou se preocuparam em ouvir o seu lado.

— Eu sinto raiva o tempo todo. Quem disse que eu não sinto? — Sirius disse suavemente. — Às vezes tenho que me controlar para não ser grosseiro com o Remus ou Andy, quando eles fazem algum comentário sobre como difícil é isso ou aquilo. Tenho que me esforçar para me lembrar que, apesar dos seus erros, não foi culpa deles que terminei em Azkaban. Apesar dos meus erros... também não foi minha culpa e, Harry, a pessoa de quem mais sinto raiva sou eu mesmo e, isso poderia facilmente me levar no caminho da autodestruição. — Sirius mostrou em seu olhar a verdade de suas palavras. — Eu poderia beber para esquecer, odiar o mundo, agredir e afastar todos, me enraivecer ou, posso tentar me controlar e compreender, amar e apoiar minha família e amigos. Sabe, no fundo, não é uma escolha difícil para mim, pois prometi que não permitiria que nada me afastasse de você, nem eu mesmo.

— Dumbledore teve boas intenções, Sirius, ele não é mal ou cruel, ainda que sua indiferença e negligência seja capaz de consequências cruéis. — Harry disse suavemente. — Mas, o que me dá mais raiva é que ele não se arrepende, como Vernon, o diretor parece não sentir remorso pelo que fez conosco, como se de alguma forma, houvesse uma justificativa válida em sua mente. — Harry suspirou. — Mas, você está certo, não posso ceder a raiva e amargura, por mais difícil que seja.

— Duvido que não tenha mais explosões como a de domingo, além de todo o peso que carrega, ainda tem um monte de novos sentimentos, acontecimentos e hormônios que influenciarão você nos próximos anos. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Mas, não aceitarei que acredite se aceitável aquele tipo de comportamento, mesmo que esteja certo sobre a situação. Entendido?

— Sim. — Harry acenou envergonhado.

— Agora, sobre a Denver. — Sirius suspirou e seus olhos ficaram tristes. — Não entrarei em detalhes, mas, Emily teve uma infância difícil, com algumas semelhanças com a sua, assim, quando soube do que passou, acabou se envolvendo e agindo. Agora, na minha opinião, o que ela fez era o certo e foi bom, mas, eu entendo que se sinta diferente e, na verdade, Emily reconhece que nunca poderia ter feito isso sem falar com você antes. Assim como você, ela está muito chateada por ter lhe magoado de alguma maneira e pede desculpas. — Sirius o encarou muito sério. — E, acredito que ela se desculpará quando se encontrarem pessoalmente, não preciso lhe dizer que eu espero que você também se desculpe.

— Ok. — Harry hesitou. — Entendo que minha história lembrou a dela, de alguma maneira, mas, ela deve ter visto casos de abuso infantil até piores, sendo uma auror. O que não compreendo é, o que fez Denver decidir agir assim, sem mais nem menos, porque, eu acredito que ela não teria um cargo tão importante se tivesse o hábito de fazer coisas sem pensar ou por causa da sua infância.

— Acho que... Emily não está acostumada a deixar as pessoas se aproximarem muito. — Sirius disse pensativo. — Emily não tem família e, talvez seja novo para ela gostar, se importar com alguém... então, apesar dela me dizer que fez isso por ela mesma, para satisfazer o seu senso de justiça, acredito que Emily fez isso por você, Harry. Porque ela se importa com você e quis punir quem o magoou.

Harry franziu o cenho um pouco descrente enquanto raciocinava e tentava compreender as suas palavras. Depois suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

— Lamento, Sirius, mas acho que está errado. Acredito que Denver fez isso por você, não por mim, pois é de você que ela gosta e deve ter percebido como odiava o Vernon e, que o queria punido pelo que me fez. — Harry deu de ombros. — Eu só a encontrei duas vezes, não acho que ela se importa tanto comigo.

— Bem, não sei... — Sirius pareceu desconcertado. — Na verdade, não acredito que ela goste tanto assim de mim.

— Por causa dessa história de que estão apenas transando e não, namorando? — Harry franziu o cenho. — Isso é muito confuso. Não são a mesma coisa?

— Não. — Sirius o olhou divertido. — Você pode beijar ou transar com alguém, sem um compromisso sério ou encontros de namorados.

— E, como você sabe que não está namorando, se faz tudo o que namorados fazem? — Harry perguntou.

— Bem... — Sirius parou um pouco confuso tentando entender a pergunta e achar uma resposta. — Isso pode ser um pouco confuso, na verdade.

— Foi o que eu disse. — Harry disse exasperado. — Vocês adultos, podem ser bem estranhos.

— É uma questão de comprometimento, Harry, quando você decide namorar alguém, está comprometido mentalmente com a relação. E, deve se dedicar a essa relação, ser fiel, tomar decisões juntos, compartilhar coisas sobre a sua vida e ouvir sobre a dela. Se a relação avança, você pode até começar a fazer planos de um futuro juntos. — Sirius explicou melhor. — Se não existe esse compromisso, há pouca conversa, apenas a parte de... bem, transar. E, claro, não se exige fidelidade, os dois podem sair com outras pessoas.

Harry franziu o cenho completamente perdido.

— Mas, se você gosta de alguém para transar com ela, como pode não se importar que ela transe com outra pessoa? — Ele perguntou meio horrorizado com o conceito. — Pensei que quando você gostasse de alguém, não aceitasse dividir essa pessoa, dessa maneira, com outras.

— Sim, mas, em uma relação assim, sem compromisso, normalmente, você não gosta da outra pessoa, o suficiente para se importar com isso. — Continuou Sirius.

— Ah... então, você não gosta da Denver? E, não se importa que ela transe com outros caras? — Harry disse entendendo melhor.

— O que? Não! Não foi isso o que eu disse! — Sirius suspirou e esfregou o rosto. — Eu gosto muito da Emily e não a quero com ninguém além de mim, na verdade, quando começamos a sair, eu lhe pedi exclusividade.

— Hã? Mas, você disse... — Harry ergueu as mãos para o alto exasperado. — Quer saber, não quero saber ou entender essa confusão estranha.

— Bem, isso mudará rapidamente em breve. — Sirius disse meio divertido. — Olha, eu quero uma relação mais séria com a Emily, mas, ela está resistindo, estou tentando ir devagar, respeitar os seus limites e conquistá-la. Enquanto isso, da parte dela, temos uma relação sem compromisso, da minha parte, estamos namorando e, por isso, eu não a quero transando com ninguém além de mim.

— Espera. — Harry fechou os olhos por um segundo tentando absorver esse novo conceito. — Então, além de haverem, transa sem compromisso e namoro comprometido, pode acontecer de duas pessoas na mesma relação, viverem relações diferentes? — Ele abriu os olhos completamente perdido. — Desisto! Isso é uma tremenda loucura, Sirius!

Isso fez o Sirius rir divertido

— Olha, minha situação não é diferente da sua, Harry. — Essas palavras fez o Harry franzir o cenho de curiosidade. — Você me contou sobre a Ginny e, o que o Portal Adler lhe disse sobre ela ser parte da sua alma. Em nossa conversa, eu lhe aconselhei a ser o seu amigo porque, talvez, ela não esteja pronta para mais, afinal, vocês são jovens demais e Ginny passou por muita coisa esse ano, certo? — Harry acenou e corou levemente. — Pois então, Emily também não está pronta para mais, assim, tenho que respeitar o seu tempo e aceitar ser o que ela me permite ser, que é mais que um amigo, mas, não um namorado. Ainda.

— Oh... — Harry acenou entendendo melhor e um pouco envergonhado por seu padrinho saber de quem ele estava falando naquele dia.

— Bem, e como está a Ginny? Ela ficou bem com os petrificados acordando? — Sirius perguntou curioso e decidindo mudar para um assunto menos constrangedor para o afilhado.

— Oh, sim. — Harry sorriu mais animado e seus olhos brilharam reveladores. — Guinevere parece muito mais leve e... alegre, acho que é a palavra. Ela é muito divertida, está sempre fazendo algum comentário sarcástico e engraçado que fazem todos rirem, mas, com tudo o que aconteceu, bem, ela esteve tensa e aflita, às vezes, triste, sabe. Agora, Luna está de volta e eu a vejo sempre rir ou sorrir e, acho... que ela está começando a curar, Sirius.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. — Sirius disse sincero. — Mas pensei que seu nome fosse Ginny, não, Guinevere?

— Ah, bem... — Harry corou levemente. — Dobby a chama de Senhorita Bonita e queria lhe dar um nome especial, hum, algo que só eu use. Entende? — Sirius acenou entendendo bem e sorriu divertido. — O nome dela é Ginevra, mas, Riddle a chamava assim, além disso, ela odeia esse nome e Ginny, bem, é como todos a chamam, então...

— Você escolheu Guinevere, a versão em inglês de Ginevra. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Ela gosta?

— Sim e, combina com ela, Sirius, quando a conhecer, você entenderá. — Harry disse sorrindo.

— Tenho certeza que sim e estou ansioso por conhecê-la. — Sirius disse levemente. — E, a Hermione? Está bem?

— Sim, ela está se ajustando a todas as novidades, tanto aconteceu e as aulas perdidas a deixam muito tensa, pois teme não ir bem nos exames. — Harry disse suavemente. — Hermione ainda não decidiu treinar comigo, como Terry e Neville, estou tentando dar-lhe um tempo para se adaptar e vir por conta própria.

— Você está certo. Deve ser sua escolha, mas, acredito que Hermione perceberá que deve treinar, ela só precisa de tempo. — Sirius disse positivo.

— Espero que sim ou ela se tornará um alvo fácil se continuar a ser minha amiga. — Harry disse preocupado. — Bem, fale sobre a reunião de hoje.

— Bem, acho que primeiro deve saber sobre as outras reuniões. — Sirius disse. — Talvez seja bom que anote, pois tem muita coisa que você deve pensar e decidir, sugiro pedir a ajuda dos seus amigos. E, Serafina teve uma ideia, sobre as famílias trouxas dos seus colegas do Covil, achamos muito interessante.

— Ok. — Harry se sentou em sua mesa, com um caderno e caneta para anotar. — Pode começar.

— Bem, como você sabe, segunda-feira, eu me reuni com um analista de mercado, sua tia e nosso novo administrador. — Sirius disse. — Petúnia se dispôs a nos ajudar, mas, nos aconselhou a consultar alguém mais experiente, afinal, ela está voltando a se informar sobre o mercado agora. Um dos seus professores, Justin Taylor, é um analista muito respeitado e tem uma empresa de consultoria, além de ser professor na Universidade de Londres. Michael, nosso administrador foi seu aluno de pós-graduação e também o respeita muito, assim, achei seguro seguir os seus conselhos sobre em que negócio investir no mundo trouxa.

— Legal. — Harry acenou curioso. — Como o Sr. Weston está se saindo com o trabalho?

— Muito bem. — Sirius sorriu e parecia aliviado. — Ele rapidamente entendeu o que está acontecendo, pegou todos os pequenos detalhes, projetos e não para um segundo de trabalhar. Michael tem uma sala no meu escritório, assim, sem associação com a GER, mas, claro que ele sabe sobre a empresa e entende que deve ficar separada dos negócios Potters oficiais. Ele também concordou em ajudar com o novo negócio trouxa, na verdade, está entusiasmado por começar e é um alívio para mim e Falc.

— Bom. Me conte sobre o negócio trouxa. — Harry pediu e anotou as informações, ideias e questões apresentadas por seu padrinho. — Ok. Esse será um negócio Black?

— Não, seremos sócios, assim, como seremos sócios do Hogsmeade Emporium. As reformas já estão começando, em breve, a Casa dos Gritos deixará de existir. — Sirius disse suavemente. — Agora, sobre a reunião com os lobisomens, Dobby está me ajudando a organizar tudo, ele já terminou a limpeza da Mansão Potter e agora está trabalhando no Castelo Stronghold, preparando-o para nossa visita na páscoa. E, depois disso, começarei a reformar a mansão Black e ele já concordou em me ajudar.

— Não o faça trabalhar demais, Sirius. — Harry disse ao pensar no animado elfo.

— Duvido que ele conheça o conceito de trabalhar demais. — Sirius disse divertido. — Agora, os Boots e eu, nos reunimos com Remus e algumas questões apresentadas pelos lobisomens apareceram.

— Ok. — Harry voltou a anotar tudo e franziu o cenho para os problemas. — Esses contratos, vocês querem a nossa ajuda, mas, vocês têm acesso a biblioteca dos Boots e Potter também, além dos livros de Hallanon.

— Primeiro, não podemos compor os contratos com feitiços familiares ou, a biblioteca Black seria uma grande fonte de pesquisa também. Segundo, não posso sair tocando em seus livros, Harry, alguns não podem ser acessados por ninguém além de você e levaria muito tempo para diferenciá-los. — Sirius observou. — Não estou afim de me arriscar, muito obrigado. E, nosso tempo não é dos maiores, Serafina e Falc estão passando mais tempo com as crianças e ainda trabalhando muito. Ela pediu demissão da escola, mas, a AP está entrevistando possíveis professores de Defesa e Poções, pois Slughorn não pretende continuar.

— Eu soube que alguns quebradores de maldições virão tentar quebrar a maldição sobre o cargo de professor de Defesa. — Harry disse curioso.

— Verdade. Sr. Boot solicitou ao Sr. Ollerton que envie uma equipe para investigar se é verdade a tal maldição, isso ocorrerá durante as férias de páscoa, por isso, nenhuma das crianças poderão ficar hospedadas. — Sirius acrescentou com um sorriso irônico. — Dumbledore não gostou disso, mas, o conselho aprovou e ele não pôde impedir. Bem, como eu dizia, estamos muito ocupados, Harry, Sr. Boot e eu, nos mudamos para a Mansão dos Boots em Londres, Dobby nos ajudou com isso. Eu tenho o projeto da ilha, do Emporium, a Boate Black, o novo negócio trouxa, além das Fábricas Blacks. Falc está completamente focado em Adam, trabalhando a partir de casa, mas, ainda tem muito o que fazer, pois os animais chegarão da África semana que vem e, ele está pesquisando estratégias para o pedido judicial do livro da Lily. Felizmente, Anton está cuidado da defesa dos lobisomens presos, isso liberou tempo para o Falc se concentrar na família.

— E, ainda tem a GER. — Harry disse suavemente.

— Felizmente, a GER está indo muito bem e o projeto do Jardim da Lily e as reformas da Travessa do Tranco, estão sendo administrada por Edgar e sua equipe competente, pouco precisamos nos preocupar com isso. E, como disse, Michael tem sido uma grande ajuda com os detalhes e burocracia, mas, ainda tem muito o que fazermos, assim, apenas o Remus está pesquisando sobre possíveis contratos mágicos. — Sirius encerrou e bocejou cansado. — Merlin, estou quebrado.

— Bem, acho que como somos mais e temos a Biblioteca de Hogwarts, parece justo ajudarmos com isso. Precisamos definir com muito cuidado os termos do contrato. — Harry disse fazendo mais anotações. — E, a reunião de hoje?

— Você tem razão, política é uma grande merda. — Sirius disse e bocejou de novo. — Finley é um político, na concepção da palavra. O filho da puta não sabe nada sobre os lobisomens, além do que apareceu no Profeta, não tem estratégias ou qualquer planejamento sobre como ajudá-los efetivamente, além de ter mentido para mim na maior cara de pau. — Sua expressão era azeda. — Eu posso ser um Black, mas, ali, para a maioria deles, eu era um garoto ignorante e ingênuo que não precisa ser levado a sério. Na verdade, o meu maior valor era o quanto sou popular com as eleitoras mulheres.

— Merda. — Harry disse irritado. — O que faremos agora?

— Eu conversei sobre isso com o Sr. Boot quando chegamos, mas, nós dois concordamos que a melhor estratégia é não apoiarmos nenhum dos lados e sim, sermos oposição de quem ganhar as eleições. — Sirius disse. — Exigir mudanças e apresentar projetos de leis é algo que podemos fazer sem nos filiarmos a um dos Partidos ou defendermos um candidato. Mas, ainda conversarei com Falc e Serafina, além de me reunir com outros membros do Partido e da Suprema Corte, talvez, não esteja tudo perdido.

Harry acenou e fez mais anotações.

— O pessoal do Covil, os puros que conhecem as dinâmicas políticas do Ministério, observarão com atenção esses caras durante o nosso baile e a inauguração do Jardim da Lily. — Harry disse e se esticou cansado. — Tudo certo para o grande dia?

— Sim. — Sirius sorriu. — O pessoal está acelerado e Edgar tem mantido segredo, ele disse que você pediu que fosse tudo surpresa, inclusive para mim.

— Eu adoro mistérios, você sabe. — Harry sorriu divertido. — Ainda não recebemos os convites, não estão atrasados?

— Não, devem chegar neste domingo, durante o café da manhã. — Sirius disse e bocejou de novo. — Tudo está certo e está na hora de dormimos.

— Só porque você está bocejando sem parar, velho. — Harry provocou divertido.

— Ei! Eu não sou velho, Harry Potter! — Sirius protestou indignado. — Nunca ouse nem mesmo insinuar algo assim.

Harry riu divertido e Sirius logo o acompanhou em seu riso rouco, que lembrava um latido.

— Eu te amo. Boa noite.

— Também te amo, Sirius. Noite.

Ele desligou o espelho e se espreguiçou, não estava cansado ou com sono, mas, seu dia começaria em breve, assim, o melhor era dormir um pouco. Antes, meditou, fortaleceu o seu exército mental e sorriu suavemente, enquanto mergulhava em um sonho com cheiro floral e fitas de seda vermelhas.

Os dias seguintes foram de ajustes para Hermione, nem todos eram bem-vindos ou fáceis, ela tinha que admitir. O melhor era estar com seus amigos e perceber que não precisava se esforçar para ser parte do grupo, pois, rapidamente, o trio voltou a ser um quarteto. Na verdade, eles pareciam felizes e aliviados com sua volta o que a encheu de alegria.

Também era maravilhoso perceber que tinha mais amigos além do Terry, Harry e Neville. Seu reencontro com Mandy, Padma e Morag foi emocionante e, mesmo Parvati e Lavander, a abraçaram com força, lhe fazendo se sentir muito querida. Como estava muito atolada de estudos, com muita leitura para pôr em dia, Hermione combinou um momento de meninas para o domingo à noite, depois que retornasse da casa dos seus pais. Elas fariam uma pequena festa de pijama, cuidariam dos cabelos umas das outras, passariam esmaltes que a Mandy tinha, conversariam e dormiriam todas no quarto da Morag, em colchões de ar.

Os elfos também a receberam com abraços e agradecimentos pelos presentes de Natal que lhes dera. Hermione tinha passado meses tricotando os gorros de gatos e, ao entrar na cozinha, ficou espantada ao ver todas as cabeças coloridas com a orelhas pontudas, andando por todos os lados. Eles também tinham lhe enviado doces caseiros de presente no Natal e, ela fez questão de lhes agradecer, além de passar um tempo conversando com os menos tímidos. Mimy contou sobre o Dobby, e Hermione aproveitou a oportunidade para explicar sobre como em seu mundo, os negros também foram escravos por séculos, até a liberdade. Isso pareceu surpreendê-la e assustar alguns outros, mas, Hermione rapidamente acrescentou que os negros continuaram a trabalhar nas fazendas, mas, livres e não eram mais chicoteados ou vendidos.

O resto do pessoal do Covil também lhe deu abraços de boas-vindas, todos ansiosos por compartilhar a alegria por tê-la de volta. Hermione teve que admitir que estava ansiosa pela próxima reunião e se envolver nos projetos, ao mesmo tempo, se sentia meio fora do prumo, pois não sabia muitos detalhes, apenas o resumo que Terry lhe deu. Terry, aliás, continuou insistindo que era uma questão de tempo até que tudo voltasse ao normal, sem conteúdos atrasados ou desconhecimento dos planos do Covil ou dos movimentos do Harry. Mas, apesar de não discordar de suas palavras, Hermione se irritava por isso ser necessário. Ela detestava ter perdido três meses da sua vida, tantas aulas importantes, acontecimentos e, ainda, seus pais ficaram arrasados com o que lhe aconteceu. A carta que eles lhe enviaram, em resposta à carta dela, deixava suas angústias e preocupações explícitas e Hermione sentiu ainda mais vontade de estar com eles.

Também se ressentia por não ter estado lá em todos esses momentos difíceis que os amigos enfrentaram. Era óbvio que os três se tornaram ainda mais unidos depois do que tinham enfrentado juntos. Eles confiavam mais uns nos outros, Terry e Neville pareciam aceitar a liderança do Harry sem mais discussões, bem... para ser justa, Neville sempre foi assim. Não que Terry deixasse de opinar ou debater ideias e movimentos, mas, parecia não haver mais aquela desconfiança de que um garoto de 12 anos não poderia estar certo ou saber mais que um adulto.

Hermione tinha que admitir que era desconcertante e que não se sentia da mesma maneira que os meninos, pois, uma parte dela, talvez, a parte mais jovem de si mesma, ainda esperava que os adultos assumissem suas responsabilidades e agissem de acordo. No fundo, ela sabia que estava sendo tola, Dumbledore era o senhor da torre, tão ausente que parecia invisível. McGonagall o seguia cegamente ou agia com uma severidade indiferente, apenas se a situação fosse seriamente aguda, ela percebia e interferiria. Os Boots e Sirius, no entanto, pareciam dispostos a fazer o necessário, mas, ela admitia que eles não podiam fazer tudo, principalmente estando fora de Hogwarts. Além disso, estava claro que o perigo rondava o Harry constantemente, seu amigo não podia fugir e, apesar de estar com medo, Hermione não conseguia pensar em abandoná-lo.

E, então, haviam aquelas coisas irritantes que ela estava sendo obrigada a aceitar. Como a identidade do aluno controlado por Voldemort, que ela ainda desconhecia quem era. Harry se manteve em silêncio e Hermione não teve uma única pista, dele ou dos meninos. Isso a irritou muito, pois queria as lealdades deles para ela e não a esse aluno, seja ele quem fosse. Apesar de sua insistência, Harry disse que o aluno pediu para não falar nada, pois queria observar e conhecer a Hermione melhor e, assim, decidir contar por si mesmo. A ideia de que estava sendo avaliada por alguém desconhecido também a deixou mal-humorada, pois ela sempre fora alguém séria e de confiança. Não entendia o que esse aluno precisava ver para saber que ela jamais o trairia ou ao Harry, por sinal.

Outra coisa irritante, por ser uma grande novidade e aleteração da dinâmica do grupo, era o fato de que Ginny Weasley estava por todo o lado. Não que Ginny fosse desagradável ou intrometida, na verdade, tanto quanto ela vinha até eles, Harry, Neville e Terry, iam até ela. E, Hermione tinha que admitir que a menina era muito interessante, ela estava sempre dizendo alguma coisa inteligente ou engraçada, que a faziam rir tanto quanto os meninos. Ela se esforçava muito nos treinos da Caverna e Hermione tinha a sensação que Ginny alcançaria o Harry em algum momento, pois, como ele, ela parecia adorar o treinamento e estava sempre cheia de energia. E, junto com ela veio outras pessoas legais, Abla e Demelza eram um pouco ingênuas, mas, muito doces, e Leda parecia carregar uma grande tristeza, apesar de ser sempre muito gentil. Colin era muito simpático e animado, Hermione o conhecia de antes de ser petrificado e gostava dele. Luna, era uma incógnita, saber que enfrentou o bullying e a petrificação, fazia Hermione se identificar com a menina, mas, ela sempre tinha um ar sonhador e ausente que a confundia e, Hermione não gostava de se sentir confusa.

O fato era que todos eles não eram o problema exatamente e sim, como tudo parecia diferente. Terry estava mais maduro, Neville mais corajoso e Harry mais seguro, além de parecerem ter um monte de novos amigos, que Hermione ainda precisava conhecer e fazer amizade. Era como ir dormir em um mundo e acordar em outro, bem diferente e ser obrigada a reaprender a nova dinâmica, piadas internas, olhares e expressões em código. Além de tentar acompanhar uma conversa que começou há horas, quando você não estava presente para ouvir. E, às vezes, era tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

Na quinta-feira, depois do treino de quadribol do time Ravenclaw, eles se reuniram e Hermione assumiu a sua posição de anotar os temas, os presentes na sala e Terry a ajudou a entender a tabela com os nomes dos alunos que tentavam recrutar.

— Boa noite. — Harry disse e ouviu-se vários sussurros em resposta. — Não tinha planejado uma reunião tão cedo, muito menos durante a semana, normalmente nos reunimos aos sábados, mas, existem algumas coisas importantes que precisam ser compartilhadas. — Ele olhou para Hermione e sorriu. — Primeiro, devemos dar uma salva de palmas para nossa Hermione que, finalmente voltou para nos ajudar e... bem, nos dar ordens.

— Ei! — Ela protestou divertida enquanto todos riam e batiam palmas. — Obrigada, obrigada. É bom estar de volta, mas, de onde eu observo, quem gosta de nos mandar ao redor é você, Harry. Treinador mais carrasco de Hogwarts!

Aqueles que já sabiam disso, Trevor, Terry, Neville e Ginny, acenaram concordando, enquanto os outros riram.

— Eu não riria se fossem vocês, pois logo estarão sendo treinados pelo carrasco. — Ginny disse divertida e muitos fizeram uma cara de alarme ou riram descrentes.

— Bem, minhas habilidades em tornar suas vidas um inferno, à parte. — Harry disse e houve mais riso. — Quero também lhes informar que temos mais dois integrantes na Equipe do Covil, recrutados por Ginny e aprovados por mim mesmo. Por favor, apresentem-se, nome, idade, casa, status de sangue, é uma tradição e fica para o registro de integrantes.

Colin se levantou, estranhamente pequeno perto dos segundos anos ou mais velhos.

— Oi. Eu sou Colin Creevey, tenho 12 anos, Gryffindor e nascido trouxa. — Apesar de tímido, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de animação por fazer parte de algo tão legal.

— Olá, eu sou Luna Lovegood, 12 anos, da Casa Ravenclaw e sou puro sangue. — Luna disse com seus olhos sonhadores e sorriso suave.

— Sejam bem-vindos e, Ginny, parabéns por recrutá-los. — Harry disse sorrindo para a menina ruiva que se esforçou para não corar. — Bem, agora, algumas notícias. Os lobisomens concordaram em me encontrar e meus adultos para uma reunião definitiva, meu contato diz que a possibilidade de um acordo é bem grande. — Isso arrancou vivas de animação.

— Você precisa que façamos algo, Harry? — Penny perguntou sorridente.

— A reunião está sendo organizada por Dobby e Sirius, assim, isso está bem. Mas, temos alguns pontos importantes a discutir no contrato de arrendamento, contrato de proteção, organização, trabalho e na escola. — Harry disse e Terry se levantou escrevendo os temas. — Como será o acordo para arrendar a ilha? Não quero que sintam que estou fazendo caridade, mas, não quero tornar custoso ou difícil demais os pagamentos anuais. As alas de proteção precisam proteger a ilha de invasão, mas, também, de traidores, assim, qualquer um que esteja interessado em trabalhar com pesquisa de alas, contratos mágicos ou meios de impedir que isso aconteça, seria bom.

— Informando. — Terry acenou para ele e Hermione. — Nós dois estamos cuidando das pesquisas, quem quiser se juntar a nós, é bem-vindo, pois temos pouco tempo.

Alguns se ofereceram para ajudar e Hermione anotou o nome da equipe de pesquisa.

— Bem, a organização dessa nova comunidade deve ser decidida também. — Harry disse. — Claro, é a vida deles, sua vila e a decisão final será dos lobisomens, mas, no momento, eles vivem separados, existem vários grupos com seus líderes, mas que são muito independentes e, existem as matilhas com seus alfas, comandando tudo. Precisamos de ideias para ajudá-los a encontrar um sistema que funcione, que seja igualitário, justo e não leve a violências por disputas entre matilhas. — Harry viu muitas expressões sérias e pensativas. — Trabalho. Sirius se reuniu com um analista de mercado trouxa, pedindo conselhos sobre qual o melhor negócio para investir no momento. Ou seja, o que tem mais potencial de sucesso, geração de empregos e lucros no mundo trouxa, para conseguirmos empregos para os lobisomens. Assim, depois de uma longa consideração, Sirius decidiu investir em construção civil.

— O que é isso? — Corner perguntou curioso.

— Quer dizer que ele abrirá uma empresa que constroem casas, prédios de apartamentos ou escritórios. Isso significa muita mão de obra, e o lucro vem das vendas ou aluguéis dos imóveis construídos. — Harry disse percebendo os olhares curiosos dos colegas nascidos trouxas. — O que precisamos é de funcionários trouxas, pois essa será uma empresa trouxa, agindo no mundo trouxa, assim, seria estranho se tivéssemos só funcionários bruxos ou lobisomens. Mas...

— Eles têm que ser trouxas que sabem sobre os lobisomens... — Luna disse lentamente e, quando todos a olharam, ela sorriu. — Se fossem trouxas que não sabem do nosso mundo, perceberiam os lobisomens se ausentando por alguns dias todos os meses.

— Exato, Luna. — Harry sorriu. — Essa ideia foi da mãe do Terry, então, para os nascidos trouxas que tiverem familiares que sabem do nosso mundo e que precisem ou estejam interessados em trabalhar nessa nova empresa, por favor, escrevam a eles e peçam que enviem seus currículos ao prédio da GER, no Beco Diagonal. O escritório do Sirius fica no segundo andar.

— Seu padrinho criará uma empresa como a GER? — Perguntou Justin interessado. — Uma GER trouxa?

— Bem, a GER comprou prédios do Beco e criou novos negócios, acho que o Sirius pretende apenas abrir uma grande construtora. — Harry disse lentamente. — Pelo que ele me disse, o analista explicou que com o aquecimento da economia e mais pessoas indo para as universidades, as pessoas tem melhores empregos, ganham mais e querem viver melhor. Casas maiores ou carros mais novos, roupas mais bonitas e assim por diante.

— Mas, a construção de casas dá mais emprego do que uma fábrica de roupas ou de carros. — Justin acenou entendendo.

— Sim. Olha, não vou fingir que entendo tudo e Sirius também está aprendendo e tendo a ajuda de um administrador, além do analista de investimento. — Harry disse sincero. — Eu sei que existe um escritório de Arquitetura e Construção no Beco, na verdade, pretendemos contratá-los para reformar as cabanas dos Lobisomens. E, essa empresa tem um escritório em Londres que atua no mundo trouxa, mas, eles são pequenos, ainda que bem posicionado no mercado de Londres. O que o Sirius pretende fazer é algo maior, como construir casas populares e ecológicas para os trabalhadores que ganham menos e que são a maioria no Reino Unido. Reformar prédios de apartamentos em comunidades carentes, construir prédios para que os mais pobres tenham onde viver. Também fará projetos para os trouxas ricos, claro, a empresa tem que ter lucro o suficiente para se manter funcionando. Apenas a prioridade não é o lucro e sim, conseguir empregos para os lobisomens e ajudar os trouxas mais necessitados ao mesmo tempo.

— Isso é uma ideia brilhante. — Trevor disse e parecia sem fôlego. — Harry, no meu bairro, existem montes de prédio caindo aos pedaços, em risco de incêndio, onde as pessoas são obrigadas que viver porque ganham uma miséria.

— No meu antigo bairro também. — Lisa disse animada. — Agora estamos em um lugar melhor por causa da indenização, mas, antes vivíamos em um bairro pobre e o nosso apartamento tinha vazamentos, mofo, sem falar que no inverno era frio como o ártico.

— Isso é bom. — Harry disse. — Façam uma lista dos lugares que vocês conhecem, podem ser ótimos pontos de partida para o Sirius. A empresa agirá em todo o Reino Unido, pois com magia, as equipes podem se deslocar facilmente. E, se alguns dos seus parentes tiverem interesse, a empresa precisará de tudo, secretárias, recepcionistas, pedreiros, carpinteiros, assistentes, gerentes, administradores, engenheiros, arquitetos.

— Harry, meus pais conseguirão uma vaga nessa empresa? — Owen perguntou ansioso.

— Sim. Na verdade, eles foram convidados a se qualificarem e isso serve para todos. Aqueles que tiverem interesse em estudar alguma nova profissão, nós ajudaremos com bolsas de estudo, assim, como faremos com os lobisomens.

— Isso parece enorme e demorado. — Observou MacMillan. — O que acontecerá com os lobisomens enquanto isso?

— Sirius está apressando tudo e ele tem dinheiro suficiente para fazer isso acontecer rapidamente. — Harry disse objetivo. — Quando se mudarem para a ilha, os lobisomens estarão bem ocupados com a reconstrução das cabanas, a implementação das estufas e dos animais. Além disso, estou abrindo duas novas empresas paralelas as minhas fazendas, que geraram algumas dezenas de empregos.

— Eles também estarão se qualificando para os novos trabalhos, alguns aprenderão nas fazendas Potters, como cuidar das estufas e dos animais. — Explicou Terry. — Haverá muito para mantê-los ocupados e os empregos estarão lhes esperando depois.

— Harry? — Hannah perguntou timidamente. — Você acredita que Sirius contrataria bruxas nascidas trouxas também? Porque, minha mãe está tentando conseguir um trabalho, sabe.

— Pensei que ela quisesse abrir um pub. — Harry perguntou suavemente.

— Bem, sim. Mamãe costumava ajudar o Tom no Caldeirão alguns dias por semana e, ela sempre pensou que quando nós o herdássemos, poderíamos reformar e administrar um dia. — Ela disse suavemente, depois deu de ombros. — De qualquer forma, agora, isso não é possível.

— Bem, se ela é nascida trouxa, acho que saberia muito sobre o mundo trouxa, então, acredito que sim, mas, talvez, ela se interesse em trabalhar no Night Club que o Sirius abrirá no antigo prédio do Caldeirão. — Harry sugeriu. — O lugar está sendo reformado e, no verão, Sirius irá inaugurar, assim, já está procurando pessoal.

— Oh! Acho que mamãe gostaria disso. — Ela disse sorrindo e trocou um sorriso animado com Susan.

— Diga a ela para enviar um currículo também e isso serve para todos que tiverem familiares que precisam ou querem trabalhar, e que não sejam puristas, por favor. — Harry brincou. — Agora, passamos de trabalho para escola. O Castelo também será reformado, uma grade curricular montada, Remus e Serafina estão cuidando disso e serão alguns dos professores. Qualquer sugestão que tenham, ideias, são bem-vindas.

— Harry, eu fico feliz de ser informada de tudo isso, mas, me parece que os seus adultos estão cuidando de tudo muito bem. Porque precisa de nossas ajudas? — Perguntou Daphne com fria curiosidade.

— Porque ninguém mudará o mundo mágico sozinho. — Neville respondeu com firmeza. — Dumbledore é bom e poderoso, mas, sozinho em sua torre, nunca fez nada. A 100 anos, nosso mundo era assim, a 50, era exatamente o mesmo e, Harry sabe que não pode fazer tudo sozinho.

— Nossas mentes são inteligentes e espertas, mas, todas as nossas mentes juntas, são capazes de revolucionar o mundo mágico, sem guerra e violência. — Terry acrescentou e Harry sorriu orgulhoso para os amigos.

— Eu posso ter começado, mas, esses não são os meus feitos ou os meus projetos, eles são nossos. — Harry disse. — Quero que ajudem, porque preciso de ajuda, os lobos, os elfos, os goblins, os nascidos trouxas, precisam que nos unamos. Além disso, não farei tudo sozinho, seus preguiçosos.

Todos riram e acenaram parecendo mais ansiosos por se envolverem. Harry olhou para Daphne que apenas acenou com indiferença, mas, ele pôde ver seus olhos brilhando com o mesmo entusiasmo dos outros.

— O que podemos ajudar sobre a escola? — Claire perguntou.

— Além das doações? — Terry perguntou. — Quer dizer, o que eles mais precisarão são de livros trouxas e mágicos e materiais de escrita, que já doamos. Organizar a grade curricular e contratação de professores têm que ser feito pelos adultos.

— E, não podemos pedir que ofereçam aos seus adultos a oportunidade de serem professores na ilha, pois, eles não saberão sobre ela. — Harry disse muito sério. — Isso é muito importante. Aqueles que enviarem seus familiares trouxas para trabalharem na nova empresa do Sirius, não devem falar nada sobre a ilha, eles apenas saberão que parte da equipe de funcionários são lobisomens. Entenderam? — Muitos acenaram, mas outros se mostraram confusos.

— Um segredo só continua segredo se o menor número de pessoas sabe sobre ele. — Ginny disse olhando em volta. — Não apenas a localização da ilha precisa ser secreta, mas sua existência também ou ela se tornará vulnerável.

— Bem-dito. — Harry disse suavemente. — O Ministério pode causar problemas imensos se souberem sobre a existência da ilha, mas, pior será quando Voldemort retornar.

— Mas, as pessoas se perguntarão para onde foram os lobisomens, quer dizer, eles desaparecerão completamente. Certo? — Perguntou Eddie Carmichael.

— Na verdade, os seus acampamentos desaparecerão. — Neville respondeu. — Quando eles tiverem trabalho e renda, acredito que os veremos com frequência no Beco Diagonal, por exemplo. Não é como se eles tivessem uma marca que os identifique como lobisomens.

— E, o registro? — Perguntou Ron preocupado. — Existe um registro no Ministério de todos os lobisomens contaminados. Pelo que entendi, foi assim que os aurores os encontraram e mataram na última guerra.

— É verdade. — Harry acenou. — Mas, isso é de circulação interna, apenas alguns funcionários de alto escalão têm acesso e eles não ficarão no Beco pedindo a identidade de cada pessoa que entra.

— Isso significa que os lobisomens logo estarão circulando pelo mundo mágico, protegidos por algum anonimato e seguros na ilha, que ninguém saberá que existe. — Terry disse. — O que nos leva a outro assunto importante. Meu pai redigiu contratos de confidencialidade para que todos assinem e eles serão obrigatórios para todos que quiserem visitar ou saber onde fica a ilha.

— Isso é importante para eles e vocês, pois impede traidores ou que sejam obrigados a contar por tortura ou enganações. O que torna a oclumência ainda mais imprescindível, pois seria muito ruim se conseguissem ler suas mentes para conseguirem as informações. — Harry explicou e todos acenaram, dispostos a assinar.

— Porque esse contrato não serve para os lobisomens? — Megan perguntou curiosa.

— Ele serve e eles assinaram também, pois precisamos que mantenham segredos importantes. — Terry respondeu. — Mas, o contrato de arrendamento, Harry quer que seja assinado individualmente, onde todos se comprometem a proteger a comunidade lobisomem.

— Seria muito ruim se, por exemplo, um lobisomem decidisse se juntar a causa de Voldemort. Assim, o contrato deles não é apenas para que não contem segredos, mas, para que nunca traiam a comunidade lobisomem ou a nós. — Harry disse e um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala.

— Você acredita que eles precisam assinar isso e nós não? Porque? Só porque eles são lobisomens? — Dean perguntou indignado.

— Isso é errado e se for assim, todos deveríamos assinar! — Lisa o apoiou.

— Nós não nos juntaremos ao Voldemort! — Protestou Susan.

— Bom, quem garante isso? — Mandy falou muito séria. — Como podemos ter certeza que um de vocês puros não se voltará contra nós quando a guerra piorar? Eu tenho família trouxa e me sentiria mais segura se todos assinassem.

— Isso é um absurdo! — MacMillan falou. — Eu sou puro, mas, não sou purista!

— Jamais me envolveria com Voldemort! Um Corner jamais faria isso e não preciso de um contrato...

— Os Weasley lutaram ao lado da luz desde sempre...

Rapidamente a situação se tornou mais barulhenta e raivosa. Mestiços e nascidos trouxas contra puristas, discutindo e argumentando, além de Dean e Lisa defendendo os lobisomens.

Harry se manteve em silêncio observando, Terry tentou interferir, mas, ele sinalizou que não e deixou que todos falassem por alguns minutos. Os únicos que ficaram em silêncio eram Daphne, Ginny, Neville e Hermione que olhava para a discussão com expressão chocada. Demorou alguns minutos, mas, aos poucos, eles perceberam que Harry os encarava com expressão séria e dura.

— Terminaram? — Ele perguntou quando a discussão acabou e muitos acenaram constrangidos e desafiadores. — Respondendo a sua pergunta, Dean, não, eles não assinarão esse contrato por serem lobisomens, mas porque não os conheço e não tenho como ter certeza da índole de todos. Quanto a nós, o contrato de confidencialidade garante que vocês mantenham em segredo tudo o que que discutimos e planejamos aqui. Aos poucos, mais informações serão passadas a todos, coisas que não podem se tornar fofocas ou ser discutida onde pode ser ouvido. Ponto. — Harry disse e olhou para Dean e Lisa, que acenaram. — Sobre traidores, eu acredito que todos aqui são sinceros e não puristas, mas, Peter Pettigrew também era, antes que suas traições causaram a morte de Carole Boot, Edgar Bones e sua família, Marlene McKinnon e sua família, Dorcas Meadowes, Caradoc Dearborn, Fabian e Gideon Prewett, James e Lily Potter. Mortes diretas, que temos conhecimento, isso sem falar nas indiretas ou que não foram descobertas. — Todos empalideceram e as expressões de Susan e dos irmãos Weasley eram de profundo choque. — Não seremos como a Ordem da Fênix ou Dumbledore, não teremos um rato entre nós, mas, a única maneira de termos essa certeza, é se todos assinarem o contrato, o mesmo que os lobisomens. Aqueles que não quiserem, não receberão informações importantes no futuro, também não participarão de decisões ou missões, não terão conhecimento das casas seguras ou planos de proteção. Eu os treinarei para se defender, mas, não lhes ensinarei magias que poderão ser usadas contra nós no futuro. — Todos ainda estavam em silêncio, pálidos e sérios demais e Harry lamentou que tivessem que ouvir algo assim sendo tão jovens. — Não é algo que precisamos decidir agora, mas, gostaria de uma resposta até setembro, por favor.

— Eu não preciso esperar. — Fred disse zangado. — Eu assinarei e qualquer um que se recusar, podem se esquecer de mim e dos meus irmãos, na verdade, não precisa voltar a falar conosco. E, eu gostaria de saber o que é a Ordem da Fênix.

Houve inúmeros acenos e expressões surpresas, pois a maioria nunca viu o brincalhão Fred tão sério e tenso. Harry notou uma movimentação da Hermione e, ao olhá-la, percebeu que ela queria responder à pergunta, assim, ele sinalizou. Hermione, como sempre, respondeu completamente, cada pequeno detalhe que eles descobriram sobre a Ordem da Fênix, seu objetivo, os membros conhecidos e como cada um morreu, traídos por Rabicho. Até a versão de Vance, que discutiu com Dumbledore e abandonou o grupo ao perceber que o diretor parecia não se importar em descobrir se eles tinham um traidor e que, aos poucos, a Ordem estava sendo dizimada de dentro para fora, cruelmente.

— Porque... — George e Fred estava com muita raiva, mas quem fez a pergunta foi Ron. — Não entendo, porque nossos pais não souberam disso?

— Você tem certeza que eles não sabem? — Susan disse e enxugou os cantos dos olhos. — Porque, eu tenho certeza que minha tia e meus pais sabem, apenas, não me contaram, porque sou muito jovem.

— Sim, mas, meus pais teriam contado aos meus irmãos ou falado entre si e teríamos ouvido, porque nossa casa não é grande. Quase sempre, encontramos um jeito de ouvir as conversas dos adultos. — George disse pensativo. — Não importa, agora nós sabemos e podemos questioná-los.

— Depois de ouvir tudo isso, alguém aqui é contra assinarmos esse contrato? — Trevor perguntou. — Porque, eu não colocarei meus amigos e família em risco.

Ninguém se opôs e muitos acenaram, determinados a mostrar que nunca seriam iguais ao Rabicho.

— Temos que superar essas desconfianças, pois, sinceramente, não acredito que ninguém aqui se juntaria a Voldemort. O contrato nos dará maior segurança, principalmente com a vida de quem amamos ou dos que queremos proteger, assim, se todos concordarem, pedirei ao Sr. Falc que redija os contratos para que assinem em setembro. — Harry disse. — Bem, depois que desenvolvermos um contrato bem completo e justo.

— Eu voto em uma punição bem severa para aquele que quebrar o contrato. — Ginny opinou, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, mas estavam secos. — Perder a magia ou morrer, no mínimo.

— Eu concordo. — Daphne disse com indiferença. Harry percebeu que Hermione parecia desconfortável com a conversa. — Mas, menores de idade não podem assinar contratos com esse tipo de acordo.

— Acho que o mais importante não é a punição, até porque, servir Voldemort me parece o suficiente. — Disse Neville pensativo. — Precisamos de uma punição que nos ajude a identificar o traidor, alguém que se tornou espião ou pretende se tornar. Seria terrível descobrir apenas depois de uma traição e da morte de inocentes ou amigos.

— Isso é muito subjetivo. — Penny disse. — Contratos mágicos tem que ser redigidos com mais objetividade ou podem ser reinterpretados e até iludidos por alguém inteligente. Nas aulas extras para os puros sangues, eles ensinam a não assinar nada sem ler, claro, mas também insistem que um texto mal formulado pode levar a problemas sérios também. Quer dizer, se você se comprometer com algo impossível, pode sofrer sanções apesar disso. Ignorância não o exime das consequências, é o que diz o professor.

— Mais uma razão para que pesquisemos contratos mágicos, encantos e magias que nos proteja e aos lobisomens. — Harry disse. — Os adultos estão trabalhando nisso também, mas, nós temos a Biblioteca de Hogwarts a nossa disposição e mais tempo que eles.

— O bom é que o contrato pode ser escrito com mais de um acordo e ter mais de uma magia. Por isso, com todas as nossas mentes pensando juntas, podemos conseguir formular o melhor acordo possível. — Disse Terry e todos acenaram.

— Agora, o último assunto. — Harry disse e olhou para o relógio. — Estamos apertados com o tempo. Sirius esteve em um jantar com o Partido Progressista ontem à noite, esse foi o principal motivo para chamá-los aqui.

— Qual foi a impressão dele sobre o Sr. Finley? — Trevor perguntou curioso.

— A mesma que a sua sobre o filho dele, Allen. — Harry respondeu. — Ele parece honesto e gentil, é muito hábil com as palavras, mas, pouco diz de concreto. Sirius lhe perguntou diretamente quando apresentará projetos de proteção aos lobisomens e Finley disse que fará isso depois de eleito, pois está concentrado na campanha agora. Finley acrescentou que pressionou o Fudge a fazer as doações para as matilhas e que, ele mesmo doou do próprio bolso, mas que qualquer mudança de legislação deve esperar até que ele esteja sentado na cadeira de Ministro.

— Mentira. — Tracy disse ironicamente. — Falsas promessas de campanha e, aposto que quando for o Ministro, encontrará outra desculpa para não agir.

— Sim, e Sirius tem informações de primeira mão, que as doações de Fudge foi um movimento do Partido Conservador para limpar a imagem do Ministro. — Harry acrescentou. — Finley nunca o pressionou para fazer isso.

— Quer dizer que o Fudge está fingindo mudar de ideia para ganhar a eleição e Finley fingindo se importar com os lobisomens para vencê-lo. — George fez uma careta. — Aquela repórter, Vance tem razão, estamos ferrados com esses caras.

— E, eu estou feliz de nunca ter pensado em trabalhar no Ministério, esses caras são uns sacanas. — Disse Fred e muitos acenaram.

— O que o seu padrinho fará? — Daphne perguntou curiosa.

— Ele ainda está discutindo as opções com os meus outros adultos, mas, sua intenção é não apoiar nenhum dos dois lados, além de ser uma oposição dura para o vencedor. — Harry disse e sorriu timidamente. — Na verdade, tentei convencê-lo a se tornar Ministro, ele mesmo.

— Isso seria legal! — Tracy disse animada e olhou para Daphne que entendia mais de política. — Resolveria todos os problemas, certo?

— Em teoria. — Daphne respondeu pensativa. — O Ministro tem muito poder e, se estiver disposto, pode realizar muitas mudanças, mas, ainda, precisaria ter o apoio da Suprema Corte para realizar muitas coisas.

— A verdade é que ninguém consegue se tonar Ministro sem o apoio da maioria da Corte, o que significa fazer muitas promessas em troca dos votos. E, se depois de eleito, o ministro resolvesse romper com alguns membros ou não cumprir as promessas, ele perderia o apoio da Corte e dificilmente realizaria qualquer mudança significativa, pois todos votarão contra suas propostas, por princípio, não importa a causa. — Acrescentou Corner.

— Quer dizer que os votos são políticos? Se o Ministro não agradar os membros da Corte, ele não recebe apoio para os seus projetos? — Hermione perguntou irritada. — Isso não deveria acontecer na Suprema Corte! Seus votos deveriam ser jurídicos e embasados na legislação, em projetos que melhorem a vida da população mágica!

— Os Neutros pensam assim, mas, os membros do Partido Conservador e Progressista, pouco estão interessados em outra coisa que não seja política. — Disse MacMillan.

— No caso dos Conservadores, é importante ficarem no poder para impedir mudanças e no caso dos Progressistas, eles querem mais poder político, para poderem realizarem as mudanças que lhe interessam. — Daphne disse. — Mas, no fundo, o que importa é terem poder, eles não se preocupam realmente com causa alguma ou com qualquer um.

— Se o seu padrinho se envolver com isso, pode ficar igual aos outros políticos, Harry. — Disse Corner e Harry lhe lançou um olhar mal-humorado.

— Sirius não quer ser Ministro ou se envolver com política, apenas, quer lutar por leis mais justas, isso foi o que ele sempre quis. Agora que não pode mais ser auror, seu desejo é lutar na Suprema Corte apresentando novo projetos de lei, além disso, a ideia de ele ser Ministro foi minha. — Harry informou. — Mas, ele não tem como fazer isso, porque os Partidos já têm os seus candidatos, Sirius sabe que nem os Progressistas ou os Conservadores o apoiariam. Ainda que, na verdade, ele também não quer o apoio deles.

— Ele poderia ter o seu próprio Partido. — Luna disse com sua expressão sonhadora

Todos a encararam por alguns segundos, até...

— O que? Ele não pode fazer isso! — Corner protestou.

— Porque não? — Luna o encarou virando a cabeça lateralmente, parecendo muito interessada em sua resposta.

— Porque..., bem, isso nunca foi feito antes... — Corner pareceu incomodado por seu olhar fixo.

— Bem, só porque algo nunca foi feito ou visto, não quer dizer que é impossível fazer ou existir. Como os Narguilés, é claro.

— O que são narguilés? — Corner perguntou perdido.

— São pequenas criaturas inofensivas que infestam os visgos, por isso algumas pessoas ficam estranhas quando ficam embaixo deles. Meu pai sempre diz que devemos evitar os visgos se não quisermos ficar confusos. — Luna disse convicta.

— Nunca ouvi ou li nada sobre essa criatura. — Hermione falou interessada. — Como eles se parecem?

— Bem, isso ninguém sabe, porque narguilés são invisíveis, isso é comum de acontecer quando as criaturas são ignoradas pelos bruxos. Eles desenvolvem a invisibilidades, como os testrálios, claro. — Luna explicou em tom meio professoral.

— Mas... se são invisíveis, como sabe que eles existem? — Hermione perguntou a encarando com descrença.

— Exatamente o que disse. — Luna respondeu. — Só porque você não vê ou nunca foi feito, não quer dizer que não é possível.

Enquanto todos a encaravam confusos ou divertidos, Ginny sorriu com carinho.

— Acho que a Luna está certa, Harry. — Ela disse. — Aposto que alguns dos membros dos Partidos estão descontentes com o que seus colegas propõem ou fazem. O pai de Murray, por exemplo, talvez, ele tenha interesse em deixar os Conservadores, mas, porque fazer isso e ir para os Progressistas, que não são muito melhores? — Ginny tinha seus olhos brilhando de determinação. — Se o Sirius fundar o seu próprio Partido, um verdadeiro grupo político interessado em realizar grandes coisas, ele poderia atrair alguns membros da Suprema Corte entre os Conservadores, Progressista e Neutros, assim, eles poderão ser uma oposição forte contra os dois poderes atuais.

— Isso poderia dar certo. — Daphne olhou para Ginny e Luna com aprovação. — Não para as eleições do ano que vem, mas, daqui a 5 anos, o Partido de Black poderia ter poder e influência o suficiente para lançá-lo como candidato. E, se Sirius conseguir votos suficientes na Suprema Corte, talvez, não a maioria...

— Mas, sendo eleito, ele teria grande influência e, dependendo do projeto apresentado, ele poderia ter alguns votos entre os Progressistas, que seriam um partido mais amigável e não opositores diretos como os Conservadores. — MacMillan acenou. — Sim, pode dar certo, não quer dizer que seria fácil.

— E, ele precisará do apoio de membros importantes da sociedade mágica, mas, sendo um Black, padrinho de um Potter, que tem contato com famílias importantes, isso não me parece difícil de se obter. — Daphne apontou para Terry e Neville. — Si, acredito que é a melhor ideia, se Black realmente quer mudar o mundo mágico.

Harry ouviu as ideias e sorriu, cada vez mais convencido de que os envolver nos projetos era a coisa certa. Hoje, eles ofereceriam boas ideias e, amanhã, seriam os adultos realizando boas ideias.

— Não sei como direi isso ao Sirius, porque ele ficou horrorizado quando sugeri que se tornasse Ministro da Magia, imagine quando lhe disser que, primeiro, ele deve fundar um novo Partido. — Harry disse com os olhos brilhando de diversão.

Isso provocou alguns risos e sorrisos animados.

— Bem, acho que temos outra missão a partir de agora. — Terry disse. — Temos que ajudar Sirius Black a se tornar o Ministro da Magia!

— O que fazemos primeiro? — Alguém perguntou e em poucos segundos, todos estava dando ideias, completamente esquecidos do toque de recolher.

E, Sirius, estava dormindo em Londres, na minúscula cama de Denver, sem imaginar, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, que seu futuro estava sendo planejado por um monte de adolescentes.

Mais tarde, depois que todos deixaram o Covil, lentamente e em pequenos grupos para não serem pegos, Hermione e Terry faziam as últimas anotações da reunião.

— Foram tantas e boas ideias. — Ela disse entusiasmada. — Vocês estão certos em envolver o pessoal do Covil, transformá-los em uma equipe, todas as nossas mentes juntas podem fazer mais do que apenas nós quatro.

— Essa ideia é do Neville, na verdade, ele insiste que não nos transformemos em Dumbledore. — Terry disse, guardando em sua mochila os livros de ideias e registros.

— Isso é brilhante e tão empolgante, quer dizer, não apenas estamos nos rebelando contra o sistema, mas, também, criando uma nova política, com uma visão e objetivos mais humanos e justos. — Hermione disse sorridente. — É disso que o mundo mágico precisa, uma nova geração mais...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas por um riso feminino cristalino e Hermione olhou confusa em volta, pois tinha certeza que apenas os quatro tinham restado. Ela até tinha a intenção de perguntar alguns assuntos confidenciais, mas, agora percebia que nem todos tinham partido ainda. Ginny estava conversando com Neville e, os dois riam muito de algo que a menina dissera. Nesse momento, Harry voltou a entrar na sala, tendo acompanhado o último grupo até a entrada do Covil e se aproximou dos dois. Ao ouvir o que Ginny dizia, ele gargalhou e colocou o braço em volta dos seus ombros, apertando-a em um abraço amigável e carinhoso.

Isso fez Hermione franzir o cenho confusa, porque o Harry raramente abraçava ou iniciava contatos físicos, muitos menos assim, tão casualmente. Mas, o que mais incomodou Hermione é que ela queria conversar com seus amigos e, com a presença da menina ruiva, isso não seria possível.

— Porque ela ainda está aqui? — Ela sussurrou para o Terry, que apagava o que escreveram na lousa pendurada na parede.

— Hum? Quem? — Ele acompanhou o seu olhar. — Ginny? Bem, porque ela não deveria estar aqui?

Ele se mostrou confuso e Hermione não tinha uma resposta justa, assim, apenas deu de ombros e deixou o assunto morrer. Em pouco minutos, eles estavam prontos para partir, mas, Ginny e Harry tinham se sentado em um dos sofás e conversavam um com o outro baixinho, sem perceberem que Neville não os acompanhou.

— Quer jogar uma partida de xadrez? — Neville perguntou a Terry, que acenou negativamente.

— Estou acabado, Nev, podemos deixar para amanhã? — Terry respondeu sonolento e Neville acenou concordando.

— Deveríamos ir, de qualquer forma, já passou mais de uma hora do toque de recolher. — Opinou Hermione, desaprovando que eles estendessem ainda mais a quebra do horário.

— Pode ser. — Neville deu de ombros. — Ginny, estamos indo para a Torre. Você nos acompanha?

— Eu levo ela depois, Nev. — Harry se apressou em responder, quando Ginny acenou que não.

— Ok. Até amanhã.

Neville e Terry se despediram, deixando a sala calmamente, como se fosse normal o Harry ficar mais tempo conversando com a Ginny. Ela hesitou, deveria lhes chamar a atenção, mas, Hermione sabia que com a capa e o mapa, Harry não seria pego e cuidaria para que Ginny também não fosse. Além disso, não era da sua conta o que eles tinham para conversar, pensou, tentando não se incomodar com isso ou com o fato de que seja o que fosse, Harry não parecia ter a intenção de discutir com eles.

Depois que os três deixaram, Ginny olhou pensativa para o Harry, percebendo por seu olhar, que algo o preocupava.

— Algo que ruim aconteceu? Quer dizer, você parece preocupado com alguma coisa e... se quiser conversar. — Ela disse suavemente e arrancou um meio sorriso de Harry, que deu de ombros. — Você sempre me ouve quando estou chateada ou preocupada ou triste, se quiser compartilhar o que te incomoda, eu ficaria feliz em ouvir.

— Tem certeza que não é um incomodo? — Harry perguntou meio tímido. Em sua experiência, normalmente, as pessoas não estão muito interessadas em seus sentimentos, ou ignoravam isso ou esperavam que ele fosse forte e corajoso.

— Você jamais seria um incomodo, mas, se um dia isso acontecer, prometo deixar bem claro a minha irritação. — Ginny brincou e lhe deu uma piscadela, o que fez o Harry rir levemente. — Se eu não sou um incomodo e, espero sinceramente não ser, o que o faz pensar que você seria para mim?

Harry olhou por alguns segundos os seus olhos castanhos que lembravam chocolate ao leite derretido e brilhante. Sua sinceridade e afeto eram claros, o que o fez se sentir aquecido por dentro de um jeito bom e estranho.

— Bem, primeiro, nunca você poderia ser um incomodo, mesmo que meninos normalmente não gostem de falar de sentimentos, eu gosto muito de conversar com você. — Harry disse, como sempre sincero e sem noção do significado de suas palavras. — É sempre fácil falar com você sobre certas coisas, talvez... bem... — Harry hesitou e decidiu não continuar nessa linha. — Bem, o que aconteceu...

Ele contou sobre o acidente no verão e como isso trouxe consequências boas, com sua tia e primo, mas, levou a prisão do Vernon. Harry contou sobre sua explosão no domingo e como esteve errado, pois Denver não era a responsável pela prisão do seu ex-tio. E, acabou chegando ao que mais o incomodava, sua preocupação com Dudley e a sensação de que desapontara o padrinho com sua atitude.

— O pais são assim, Harry, quando eles nos dão broncas, nos fazem se sentir culpados por termos errado e por tê-los desapontados. — Ginny disse suavemente. — Papai é especialista nisso, você se sente a pior pessoa na terra quando ele vem te dar uma bronca e explica o que você fez de errado. Mas, isso não quer dizer que ele está desapontado com você, mas, sim, com a sua atitude.

— Qual a diferença? — Harry franziu o cenho confuso com essa história de broncas de pais. — Porque, com os Dursley, eu continuar respirando era motivo de desapontamento constante, sabe.

Ginny apertou as mãos juntas tentando controlar o temperamento e a vontade de xingar aquele tal de Vernon ou dizer que a cadeia ainda era pouco por suas ações. Em sua opinião o verme merecia alguma tortura, com morcegos voadores.

— Bem, como disse, o papai é especialista nisso, mas a mãe é sempre mais... destruidora, talvez seja o termo. — Ginny suspirou. — Papai faz você se sentir muito culpado e arrependido pelo que fez, pois ele explica o que e porque fizemos de errado. Mamãe o faz se sentir mal consigo mesmo, porque ela dirá algo como, "estou muito desapontada com você"; "eu esperava melhor de você, mocinha"; "porque não pode ser bom como o Bill ou o Percy"; ou o pior, "porque você não pode ser gentil e delicada como as outras meninas".

Harry fez uma careta para os comentários, porque ele não achava que havia nada de errado com a Ginny, para ter que ouvir essas coisas.

— Ela está errada. — Ele disse e Ginny corou levemente, mas também sorriu grata.

— Bem, a mãe critica quem somos e, é como se nunca fossemos bons o suficiente para ela. Entende? — Ginny continuou e Harry acenou. — Papai critica nossos erros, mostra desapontamento por nossas atitudes e não por nós, ele não tenta nos mudar, apenas quer que entendemos que, o que fizemos foi errado, para não fazermos de novo.

— Ok. Acho que o Sirius foi mais como o seu pai. — Harry disse pensativo. — Isso quer dizer que ele não está desapontado comigo e sim com o que eu fiz. — Ele esperou que Ginny criticasse suas atitudes tolas. Terry dissera que Harry exagerara e errara em não ouvir toda a história e, se Hermione soubesse, lhe daria um sermão sobre desrespeitar os adultos e deixar o seu temperamento sem controle. — Você não vai dizer que eu fui um idiota?

— Não. — Ginny franziu o cenho. — Eu também ficaria zangada com essa interferência, além disso, Sirius e Denver, explicaram de uma maneira incompleta e como se você devesse estar comemorando. Eles esqueceram completamente do seu primo e sua tia, algo que é um erro muito grave da parte deles, na minha opinião. Por fim, quando perceberam que você não gostou ou estava preocupado, eles deveriam ter sido mais claros e não tentado convencê-lo de que a intenção da Denver foi boa. — Harry parou surpreso com suas palavras, que descreviam o cenário todo por um ponto de vista diferente. — Não que sua atitude tenha sido a melhor, mas, você já sabe disso e levou uma bronca de quem deveria lhe dar uma, ou seja, seu padrinho. Eu não estou aqui para te dar sermão e nem quero, porque, na minha opinião, os dois lados erraram, entenderam que estavam errados e pediram desculpas. Assim, como diz o meu pai, assunto superado.

Harry acenou, grato por sua perspectiva e se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que Ginny estava certa. Não precisava ficar remoendo isso, ele errara, entendera isso e ainda levara uma bronca, mas, a verdade é que não cometera um crime imperdoável e era hora de seguir em frente. Mais leve, ele olhou para ela e sorriu, levemente surpreso sobre como sempre se sentia melhor depois que conversavam.

— Obrigado, Guinevere, já estou me sentindo melhor. Você não teria uma solução para o Dudley também, teria? — Ele perguntou brincalhão.

— Na verdade... — Ginny sorriu com malícia. — Eu posso ter uma ideia.

— É claro que você tem. — Harry riu divertido. — Vamos lá, sou todo ouvidos.

— Você disse que trará Ffrind de volta para Hogwarts depois da páscoa, certo? — Ginny perguntou e Harry acenou.

— Estou morrendo de saudades dele e, agora que não tem mais basilisco, é seguro tê-lo aqui comigo. — Harry sorriu com o pensamento.

— Sim, mas, seu primo cuidou dele todos esses meses e, talvez, fique triste quando Ffrind partir com você. — Ginny disse. — Além disso, o filhote é seu e não dele, mesmo que tenha sido uma boa companhia.

— Oh... — Harry disse pensativo. — Dudley já está triste com a prisão do pai e ainda perderá a companhia de Ffrind. Isso, com certeza, o fará se sentir ainda pior. — Apesar de sentir o coração doloroso, Harry acenou resoluto. — Bem, então, eu deixarei o Ffrind com ele, Dudley precisa mais da sua companhia do que eu... E, bem, na verdade, eu tenho a Edwiges, que é uma ótima coruja, assim...

— Não, seu bobo. — Ginny sorriu, tocada por sua generosidade, mesmo que fosse óbvio a sua tristeza em não trazer o filhote. — Eu não lhe disse para abrir mão do seu filhote, para sempre ou temporariamente, minha sugestão é que você lhe dê um filhote de presente, assim, seu primo terá o seu próprio cachorro. Aposto que ele ficará feliz em não ter que emprestar o seu.

— Oh! — Os olhos de Harry brilharam de alívio e entusiasmo. — Claro! Eu posso fazer isso! Escreverei a minha tia... Ah não! Ela está na África essa semana! Perguntarei a Scheyla, talvez, ela saiba se eles têm algum filhote na idade certa em Hallanon! — Seu sorriso era imenso. — Guinevere! Você é um gênio! — E, em um impulso, Harry a abraçou e Ginny se engasgou de surpresa, mas, logo passou o braço por seu tronco, devolvendo o abraço.

Os dois ficaram assim, respirando fundo o cheiro um do outro, contentes e cheios de afeto. No entanto, outra coisa diferente aconteceu com os dois, borboletas começaram a voar em seus estômagos, provocando um frio estranho, ao mesmo tempo que uma quentura percorria o resto do corpo, se instalando em seus rostos sorridentes e, agora, corados. Os dois se afastaram ao mesmo tempo, constrangidos, não se encaram e, assim, não perceberam os sorrisos tímidos e rostos corados um do outro.

— Bem..., hum, — Harry pigarreou, pois, sua voz pareceu mais aguda. — Obrigado, pelos conselhos. Eu ia ficar remoendo tudo isso por semanas e semanas, agora, me sinto muito melhor.

— Hum... de nada, fico muito feliz em ajudar e... em ser sua amiga. Isso era o que eu mais queria, antes de vir para Hogwarts, sabe, ser uma grande bruxa e ser amiga de Harry Potter. — Ela riu meio envergonhada. — Eu adorava aqueles livros falsos e imaginava como seria legal viver uma aventura com você.

— Ugh! — Harry fez uma careta e riu também. — Bem, prefiro que sejamos amigos, sem livros e aventuras tolas, por favor.

— Concordo. — Ginny disse suavemente e, finalmente o encarou, sorrindo. — Eu prefiro assim também.

No domingo de manhã, os convites para a inauguração do Jardim da Lily chegaram as casas de todos os bruxos do mundo mágico. Incluindo nas casas trouxas que tinham filhos bruxos estudando em Hogwarts.

Um anúncio foi publicado no Profeta, explicando o convite e o evento em detalhes. Sentados na mesa da Ravenclaw, no café da manhã, Harry, Terry e Neville ouviram em silêncio enquanto Padma lia o jornal em voz alta, assim, os colegas em volta podiam acompanhar.

— _Em 10 de Abril, no sábado de Páscoa, teremos o grande e esperado evento do ano, pelo menos até aqui. O Jardim da Lily, projeto idealizado por Harry Potter em homenagem aos seu pais, os amados James e Lily Potter._

 _Heróis de guerra, James e Lily, fizeram o sacrifício final por seu filho querido e, com suas ações corajosas e generosas, trouxeram ao nosso mundo a paz que todos ansiávamos e muitos lutavam ferozmente._

 _Lutadores, essa é uma das muitas qualidades de James e Lily, incansáveis em seus desejos de derrotarem a escuridão, a qualquer custo. Em proteger os inocentes, os perseguidos e injustiçados por leis e tradições puristas ultrapassadas e cruéis. Esta que vos escreve hoje, teve o prazer de conhecer James e Lily, pessoalmente e testemunhar o grande amor que sentiam, um pelo outro e por seu Harry, assim, me sinto privilegiada por estar presente neste emocionante momento._

 _Harry honra seus pais com atitudes, bons sentimentos e ações justas e corajosas, todos os dias. No entanto, o que ele mais deseja, é que todo o mundo mágico sempre recorde e honre James e Lily. Assim, em seu coração, Harry visualizou um lugar especial, não uma casa semidestruída, escura, abandonada, que mais parecia um lugar de terror e dor. Não era assim que Harry queria que seu pais fossem lembrados, ele os queria projetados pelo que os dois eram para o mundo e para si mesmo. Amor, alegria, generosidade, diversão, beleza e esperança. Esses são outros adjetivos perfeitos para James e Lily, assim, como um jardim cheio de flores, cores e perfumes, é o lugar perfeito para lembrar e homenagear meus dois queridos amigos._

 _Portanto, a partir do sábado de Páscoa, o Jardim da Lily estará aberto gratuitamente para todos aqueles que desejem desfrutar da paz e beleza do maior jardim já projetado no mundo mágico britânico. Com 5 hectares ou 50 mil metros quadrados, o Jardim foi magicamente projetado e ampliado por uma equipe de bruxos especialistas em construção, arborização e paisagismo mágicos, além de encantamentos rúnicos complexos._

 _O Jardim da Lily tem 500 espécies de flores e 100 variedades de árvores plantadas. São 60 mesas de piqueniques, 50 gazebos e 200 bancos espalhados por todo o imenso Jardim. Foram plantadas 1100 árvores, que assim como as flores, arbustos e grama verde, se mantem magicamente conservadas por todo o ano. Um complexo esquema de alas anti trouxa foram projetadas, respeitando o Estatuto de Sigilo, ainda que proporcione aos trouxas uma linda visão, de um jardim menor, que vivenciará os efeitos das 4 estações._

 _Ainda nesta manhã de domingo, todas as casas que tem um bruxo, receberam um convite para comparecer ao Jardim da Lily. O convite verde escuro é feito de um pergaminho reciclado, para a conservação das árvores. Fechado por uma delicada fita de cetim roxa e selado por uma cera vermelha, que contém o emblema do Jardim da Lily. Este desenho no brasão do selo, nos mostra um lírio entrelaçando os chifres de um cervo. O desenho será facilmente reconhecido nos portões da entrada do Jardim, onde foi artífice em ferro dourado e vermelho, as cores da casa de James e Lily em Hogwarts._

 _Muitos estarão curiosos sobre os chifres de cervo no brasão, mas, esta resposta todos receberão no dia da inauguração. Desde já, os aconselho a se prepararem para algumas lindas e emocionantes surpresas. Eu tive o privilégio de visitar o Jardim da Lily com antecedência e lhes garanto que não existe em nosso mundo, um local tão belo e representativo de dois incríveis bruxos._

 _O Jardim da Lily está localizado em Godric's Hollow, que, como todos sabem, é a cidade onde se localizava o Chalé Iolanthe, local onde James e Lily foram assassinados cruelmente. Godric's Hollow é uma pequena vila de apenas 1.753.000 habitantes, destes, ao menos a metade são de bruxos, portanto, a cidade tem um ponto de aparatação oficial. A partir das 8:30 da manhã, os convidados bruxos, que desejarem chegar por aparatação, podem usar o ponto de aparatação localizado na saída norte da cidade, entre as árvores. Uma pequena caminhada de 15 minutos os espera, mas, o local é tão bonito que lhes garanto que não se incomodarão._

 _Além da aparatação, os convidados podem usar o flu para a Estação de Godric. Na pequena vila, não existia uma estação de trem, mas, Harry Potter e seus guardiões construíram uma, e a nomearam a partir de um dos Fundadores de Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, que também dá nome a cidade, onde viveu a mil anos. Assim, a partir de agora, uma linha de trem trouxa seguirá das principais e grandes cidades da Inglaterra, Escócia e País de Gales, para a Estação de Hereford, que terá uma linha exclusiva com a pequena Estação Godric em Godric's Hollow._

 _Isso permitirá que não apenas famílias bruxas, mas famílias trouxas, que têm membros bruxos e conhecimento do mundo mágico, possam visitar o Jardim da Lily a qualquer momento que desejarem._

 _E, em mais um toque especial e gentil, Harry Potter e seus adultos, como ele gosta de chamá-los, providenciaram uma viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts para os convidados. Assim, aqueles que não podem ou querem aparatar ou fazer uso do flu, poderão se deslocar até Godric's Hollow no trem mágico, que deixará a plataforma nove e meia, às 8 horas em ponto e retornará às 16 horas para Londres. O convite, que todos estão recebendo esta manhã, lhes permitirão acessar a plataforma nove e meia, onde poderão subir no Expresso de Hogwarts e, com segurança e conforto, viajarem para o Oeste da Inglaterra. Não se preocupem, pois, a viagem mágica está programada para durar apenas 1 hora, assim, todos estarão na Estação Godric às 9 horas e, depois de uma caminhada de 5 minutos, se verão em frente aos portões dourados e vermelhos do Jardim da Lily, que se abrirão pontualmente, às 9:05._

 _Apesar de já ter visitado o lindo Jardim, espero ansiosa pela inauguração, como todos vocês, leitores, pois acredito que a beleza do Jardim da Lily, se ampliará diante da presença das pessoas que eles salvaram e que ali estão para sempre honrarem sua incrível e maravilhosa vida, não sua trágica morte._

 _Venham todos, companheiros, venham, para lembrar e homenagear os nossos heróis._

 _Emmeline Vance, Repórter do Profeta Diário._

Todos os amigos que se sentavam mais perto e ouviram a leitura se mantiveram em silêncio, assombrados e emocionados.

— Uau... — Sussurrou Lisa. — Você alugou o Expresso de Hogwarts?

— E, construiu uma estação? — Mandy estava de olhos arregalados.

— Sim. — Harry disse e deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais. — Assim, todas as famílias trouxas dos bruxos podem ir, além disso, o passeio pelo Expresso tornará o evento mais especial, eu penso.

— Minha irmãzinha é louca para andar no Expresso de Hogwarts. — Owen disse pensativo e animado. — Mas, como faço para chegarmos a Londres? Da Irlanda?

— Use o flu de Hallanon para o Saguão do Beco Diagonal, caminhe até King Cross e pegue o Expresso. — Harry disse comendo mais um bocado de ovos mexidos. — Eu também irei pelo Expresso, aliás, acredito que será divertido.

— Trouxas no Expresso de Hogwarts! — Morag exclamou. — Isso será uma sensação!

— Você sabe como agitar as coisas, Harry, imagino o que mais tem no jardim para nos surpreender. — Observou Corner curioso.

— Sem informações privilegiadas, Michael. — Terry disse com um olhar agudo para o garoto.

— Nós também não sabemos nada sobre o jardim, apenas ouvimos que é sensacional. — Acrescentou Neville suavemente.

— Estou tão ansiosa, aposto que essas próximas duas semanas se arrastarão! — Disse Mandy e todos acenaram.

— Gostei dessa Vance como repórter. — Padma disse com os olhos no jornal, relendo a reportagem silenciosamente. — Ela é muito eloquente e inteligente. Realmente, é um texto muito bonito, Harry, Vance deveria gostar muito dos seus pais.

Harry acenou com um sorriso suave.

— Todos que os conheceram sempre me dizem que era impossível não os amar. — Harry disse mexendo a comida suavemente.

— Você fará um discurso, Harry? — Corner perguntou se servindo de um grande pedaço de torta de chocolate. — Sabe, como aquele na abertura do Beco Diagonal... — Ele se interrompeu ao encher a boca com uma mordida de torta.

— Não tenho essa intenção, o Jardim falará por si mesmo, além disso, colocamos pequenos pedestais em bronze, onde pergaminhos de metal azul terão informações sobre cada ponto do jardim. — Harry disse se perguntando porque não conseguia gostar muito do cara. — Sabe, sobre as escolhas de flores e paisagismo, na entrada existe um pedestal em vermelho e dourado falando alguma coisa sobre os meus pais. Acho que é o suficiente...

— Bem, eu, no seu lugar, falaria algo e Black também, claro. — Corner disse e não percebeu o olhar irritado do pessoal, até Anthony e Lisa pareciam incomodados com suas palavras. — Vocês estarão em frente a todo o mundo mágico, deveriam usar o momento para conquistar alguns apoiadores, isso pode lhes render muitos votos no futuro. Mais ainda, se fizerem o público chorar...

Mandy se inclinou sobre Padma e lhe deu um beliscão tão doloroso que Michael pulou, gritou, se encolheu e empalideceu, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— Ahhh! O que?

— Se não calar a boca, seu idiota, te arranco um pedaço na próxima vez. — Disse Mandy o encarando furiosa e, foi só então, que Michael percebeu os olhares zangados ou contrariados.

— Acredita que sabe, Michael? Realmente, você pode me dizer, com certeza absoluta, o que você faria se estivesse em meu lugar? Se os seus pais estivessem mortos? Assassinados? — Harry perguntou em tom suave, mas, seus olhos revelavam um toque de magoa, que ele não conseguiu disfarçar.

— Eu... desculpe... — Ele estava meio corado de constrangimento, mas, ficou pálido quando Harry lhe fez a pergunta.

— O Jardim da Lily se trata dos meus pais, é uma homenagem para eles, que durará séculos e, assim, James e Lily Potter nunca serão esquecidos. — Harry disse e baixou os olhos, pois não queria que vissem sua tristeza. — Eles merecem muito mais, mas, isso... eu só tenho isso, que posso fazer por eles... nada mais.

O silêncio na mesa se prolongou, triste e constrangedor, mas Lisa deu um cutucão em Michael, que levantou a cabeça e tentou concertar.

— Sinto muito. — Ele disse sincero e constrangido. — Eu falei sem pensar...

— Bem, pelo jeito, deve haver um Ron em todas as mesas, então, porque falar sem pensar é a especialidade do meu irmão. — Ginny disse sentando-se ao lado do Harry e lançando um olhar mortal para Michael. — Ter a sensibilidade de um camelo é outra coisa que vocês têm em comum, Mickey, talvez, vocês estejam passando muito tempo juntos e seja contagioso.

— Imagino quem pegou de quem? — Neville falou ainda com expressão sombria.

— E, eu pensei que o ponto todo, era não falar de coisas assim, aonde qualquer um pode ouvir? — Ginny acrescentou com acidez ao sinalizar para a mesa Slytherin, que estava às costas de Michael.

O garoto olhou para trás sutilmente e engoliu em seco, percebendo que fizera uma grande tolice.

— Bem, acho que devo desculpas duplas. Sinto muito, prometo ficar mais atento ao que falo e onde. — Michael disse envergonhado.

— Deveria se preocupar com o que você come também. — Ginny ainda não tinha terminado de mastigá-lo e seus olhos castanhos pareciam que queimariam Michael em chamas dolorosas, quando apontou para a torta meio comida. — Comendo assim, aposto que amanhã, eu colocarei duas voltas em cima de você na corrida, Mick.

Isso fez Michael a encarar com raiva e ficar vermelho de constrangimento, pois houve alguns risos, afinal, todos sabiam que ele detestava o fato de que Ginny era mais rápida que ele na corrida e na natação.

— Eu vou te alcançar em breve, Weasley, aí veremos quem colocará voltas em cima de quem. — Ele disse rabugento.

— Só em seus sonhos, Topete de Ovelha. — Ginny provocou com malícia, mostrando bem que era irmã do Fred e George.

O apelido estranho fez todos pararam confusos, sem entender, mas, então...

— Topete de Ovelha! — Luna exclamou e, jogando a cabeça para trás, riu um grito de alegria tão alto que fez Anthony, sentado ao seu lado, pular de susto. Luna riu tanto que soltou o garfo que segurava e ele caiu com um estrondo sobre o prato. — Essa foi boa!

Seus olhos marejados de lágrimas se fixaram em Michael e apontaram para o seu topete, que fazia uma curva para dentro e sobre a sua testa, lembrando vagamente, o formato rechonchudo do pelo de uma ovelha.

— Topete... de... Ovelha... — Ela disse tentando recuperar o fôlego e rindo ainda mais.

Completamente surpresos, os colegas a mesa encararam Luna, depois Michael, e não puderam deixar de rir de sua expressão abobalhada e do riso alegre, além absurdamente longo da garota. Em poucos segundos, todos riam divertidamente e Michael fez uma cara azeda, enquanto tentava mudar o seu topete para que não parece o de uma ovelha.

Mais tarde, depois de muito deveres de casa e do almoço, Harry, Terry, Neville e Ginny, subiram para a Torre, pois era hora do treinamento. Hermione os alcançou nas escadas e parecia feliz, dado o tamanho do seu sorriso e sua expressão relaxada.

— Oi! Que bom que os encontrei! Acabei que chegar! A Prof.ª Vector buscou o Colin e eu, há alguns minutos. — Ela exclamou sorridente.

— Como foi a visita aos seus pais? — Terry perguntou sorrindo de volta. — Já almoçou?

— Sim, Terry, obrigada. Foi maravilhoso! Tão bom vê-los, estar em casa e abraçá-los! — Hermione suspirou. — Pude tranquilizá-los e explicar com calma tudo o que aconteceu, acho que eles estão bem, mas, ficaram muito angustiados por não poderem me visitar todos esses meses.

Hermione continuou falando enquanto entravam na Torre Ravenclaw, mas, em frente à estátua de Rowena, Harry os deteve e a olhou com atenção.

— Estamos indo para o treinamento de Defesa avançada, Hermione. — Harry informou com expressão firme. — Não são apenas feitiços e maldições, fazemos um treinamento sério.

— Oh! — Hermione arregalou os olhos parecendo desconcertada.

— Você vem? — Harry perguntou sem desviar o seu olhar.

Hermione engoliu em seco e, apesar de toda a racionalização que fez nos últimos dias, no fim, a decisão foi por instinto, pois, às vezes, você não pode ouvir sua mente e sim, o seu coração.

— Eu vou. — Ela respondeu firme.

Harry sorriu e, pôde ver o alívio de Terry e Neville. Eles entraram na área de treinamento, onde Trevor já estava esperando. E, foi só então, ao olhar em volta, encantada com o grande e bonito espaço, que Hermione percebeu a presença de Ginny Weasley, que os acompanhava desde o Grande Salão. Antes, estava distraída conversando com os meninos sobre os seus pais e como eles estavam empolgados com o convite e a viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Agora, olhando com mais atenção, Hermione percebeu que a presença da Ginny parecia normal e bem-vinda por todos.

— Hum... eu pensei que seriamos só nós, até setembro. — Comentou Hermione hesitante.

— Ah! Trevor está se formando em junho, assim, ele começa a treinar mais cedo. — Terry disse se alongando em preparação, Hermione decidiu começar a fazer o mesmo.

— E, a Ginny? — Ela se agachou e perguntou displicentemente, como se não fosse importante.

— Ela pediu ao Harry para treinar e ele concordou. — Terry disse mantendo a expressão bem neutra.

— Só assim? — A resposta a fez franzir o cenho confusa.

— Sim. — Ele deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais. — Ela acompanha muito bem, apesar de ser um primeiro ano e, na Caverna, Ginny estará logo nos alcançando e poderá treinar conosco. Harry não pega leve com ela e... as vezes, acho até que ela gosta, sabe. — Terry disse, como se não pudesse entender porque alguém gostaria de ser treinado duramente.

— Hum... — Hermione respondeu ainda sem entender completamente porque ou quando, exatamente, Ginny Weasley se tornou um membro oficial do seu pequeno grupo.

— Hoje faremos algo diferente. — Harry disse se adiantando a frente de todos, depois do alongamento. — Com a volta da Hermione, temos a oportunidade de analisarmos com atenção o que aconteceu na Caverna durante o ataque da basilisco. — A tensão no ambiente mudou completamente, ao em vez de empolgação, se tornou sombrio e constrangedor. — Entendo que o que aconteceu foi duro, admitir os nossos erros é difícil, mas, todos precisamos deixar isso para trás da maneira certa. Não esqueceremos, pelo contrário, lembraremos, aprenderemos e, então, seguiremos em frente. Todos de acordo? — Harry olhou para cada um e recebeu um aceno positivo de volta. — Muito bem. Trevor, se não se importar, você representará a Charlie. — O garoto alto, de cabelos pretos encaracolados, acenou. — Ginny, você não estava lá, assim, observará e, depois, me dirá o que fizemos de errado e, o que deveríamos ter feito.

Ginny acenou engolindo em seco e um pouco pálida, mas, se manteve firme.

— A primeira parte é a mais rápida. — Harry disse e se posicionou no "vestiário". — Trevor, nós estamos no vestiário, nos trocando e Charlie nos espera na área de exercícios, perto da piscina. Fingiremos que aquela parede é a porta de entrada, quando nos aproximarmos, a porta se fechará e Charlie tentará explodi-la com um Reducto, mas, a maldição se refletirá, atingirá o seu braço e ela cairá inconsciente.

Trevor acenou, ainda que franzisse o cenho sem entender como eles sobreviveram, se a única adulta entre eles, foi incapacitada em segundos.

— Se posicionem. — Harry esperou que todos fizessem isso e, então... — SAIAM! — Ele berrou inesperadamente e todos pularam. — Agora! Confringo! — O feitiço foi na direção da parede e Neville já saltara em Terry e o arrastava para a direção de Trevor. — Depulso! Incendio Maximus! — Harry seguiu os dois amigos — Para a porta! — Gritou ele.

— Hermione! — Gritou Terry desesperado e tentando ir para onde Hermione estava posicionada, mas, Neville não o soltou e o puxou para a direção de onde Trevor estava parado.

— BASILISCO! — Berrou Harry para o estático Trevor, que imediatamente correu na direção da parede, com os três seguindo de perto.

Trevor/Charlie parou em frente a parede e sacou a varinha.

— A porta! Não! — Ele gritou e erguendo a varinha, lançou o feitiço. — Reducto!

Fingindo ser atingido, Trevor deu alguns passos para trás e caiu de costas no chão, de olhos fechados.

— Pausa. — Harry disse com expressão sombria e encarou Ginny, que parecia mais pálida. — Onde erramos?

— Eu... não sei... — Ela parecia meio trêmula. — Acho que, naquelas circunstâncias, vocês não foram mal.

— Verdade? — Harry deu rodeou a Ginny, observando-a e avaliando sua resposta. — Não ir mal não me parece bom o suficiente e, temos uma pessoa morrendo no chão. Onde erramos? — Ginny respirou fundo tentando se acalmar e hesitou. — Concentre-se! — Harry gritou em seu ouvido. — Agora! Responda à pergunta!

— Ok! — Ginny endireitou a postura e apertou a mandíbula empinando o queixo. — Só você sacou a varinha e lançou feitiços na basilisco, Terry e Neville erraram em não fazer o mesmo. Isso teria atrasado mais a cobra, acredito. Você usou feitiços que atrasaram a cobra, mas poderia ter sido mais agressivo, se derrubasse o teto do vestiário, por exemplo, poderia tê-la ferido e ganhado mais tempo.

— Algo mais? — Harry perguntou em tom mais suave.

— Terry paralisou ao em vez de seguir o seu comando, obrigou o Neville a se deter para ajudá-lo e colocou os dois em grande risco. — Ginny engoliu em seco. — Charlie entrou em pânico, ela deveria ter enviado uma mensagem de socorro, talvez, usado sua varinha para derrubar o teto da Caverna sobre a cobra, atrasá-la ou machucá-la. Hermione estava sozinha no vestiário, ao ouvir a comoção, deveria ter pensado em maneiras de trazer socorro.

— Mas, você não sabe o que eu fiz. — Protestou Hermione irritada.

— Desculpe. — Ginny ficou confusa. — Como você não fez nada agora, pensei que tivéssemos simulando o que aconteceu neste trecho do ataque.

— E, estamos. — Harry lançou um olhar agudo para Hermione. — Você fez algo diferente do que mostrou agora?

— Bem, não, mas... — Hermione parou quando as sobrancelhas do Harry se arquearam.

— Mal começamos a analisar os erros, Hermione, se você for ter dificuldades em aceitar críticas, é melhor sair. — Seu tom foi duro, tanto quanto as palavras e Hermione corou, meio constrangida e meio irritada.

— Eu posso lidar com críticas. — Ela mordeu de volta, tentando conter o temperamento.

— Bom. — Harry se voltou para Ginny. — Bem observado e boas ideias, infelizmente, no calor do momento, não pensamos nas melhores ou mais simples soluções. E, é por isso que treinamos, para agirmos assim, quando não for possível parar e planejar qual a melhor decisão. — Harry olhou para os outros. — Algo a acrescentar?

Todos negaram e eles foram para o trecho seguinte. Trevor se deitou, fingindo esta inconsciente e os três meninos se posicionaram em frente a "porta".

— Fechem os olhos. — Ordenou o Harry com voz calma e fez o mesmo, mas, sua magia imediatamente se estendeu e toda a área de treinamento ficou visível, bem, tanto quanto a escuridão era visível. No entanto, as magias dos amigos se mostraram brilhantes e fortes. Tentando não se distrair pelas lindas fitas de chamas, que envolviam Ginny, Harry respirou fundo. — É uma armadilha e estamos presos.

— O que faremos? — Neville sussurrou de olhos fechados. Agora, apenas Ginny e Hermione observavam o que acontecia.

— Charlie... — Terry disse baixinho. — Hermione...

— Não podemos fazer nada por elas, se concentre. — Harry disse. — Eu sou o alvo, vou atraí-la, tentem dar a volta, peguem os espelhos em nosso vestiário, Hermione e se escondam no vestiário feminino. Tentem encontrar uma forma de sair, explodam a maldita parede. — Terry fez um som de protesto, mas, Harry o interrompeu. — Vão! — E andou na direção da basilisco, quando passou ao lado do corpo de Trevor/Charlie, hesitou, depois, parou e apontou sua varinha, fingindo lançar um feitiço.

Em seguida, Harry começou a lançar feitiços para o alto, como se Freya estivesse ali. As luzes e explosões ecoaram pela sala, enquanto Terry e Neville, discutiam e depois carregavam o corpo de Trevor fisicamente na direção da parede mais distante. Trevor pesava mais que Charlie e compensava o espaço menor do que o da Caverna. O esforço físico e a lentidão eram imensos, Ginny assistiu de olhos arregalados e, Hermione roía as unhas de aflição.

Por fim, Harry percebeu o que eles faziam e disse o que acontecia, já que não havia mesmo uma cobra.

— A Freya desistiu de mim, eu a machuquei, ela está irritada e decide ir na direção do sangue fresco. — Harry diz em voz alta. — Eu tento detê-la, jogo um dos equipamentos de musculação sobre ela, isso à para por alguns instantes. Então, ela agita o corpo, joga a máquina longe e sua calda me acerta, eu sou jogado na direção da parede de espelhos e...

— Aresto Momentum! — Grita Hermione erguendo a varinha ao sair do vestiário.

— Volte para o vestiário, Hermione! — Gritou e voltou a correr na direção da basilisco. — Terry, Neville e Charlie estão do outro lado da piscina, Freya está muito mais perto e não conseguirei alcançá-la, assim, desejando muito estar lá e protegê-los, eu aparato em frente aos três.

Isso provoca uma reação de Trevor que abre os olhos espantado.

— O que?

— Pausa. — Harry caminha até onde estão os três, enquanto Trevor se levanta do chão.

— Você disse que aparatou? — Trevor perguntou chocado.

— Isso é impossível, não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, para dentro ou para fora. — Hermione disse se aproximando com o cenho franzido. — Você deve ter se enganado, Harry.

— Eu não me enganei e não aparatei para fora de Hogwarts ou para dentro, aparatei de dentro de Hogwarts para dentro de Hogwarts, algumas dezenas de metros. Assim, acredito que isso abre alguma brecha, além disso, eu estava em uma situação de vida ou morte e queria muito estar do outro lado da piscina. — Harry disse lentamente. — A intenção na magia é muito importante, vocês sabem.

Trevor e Hermione ainda o encaravam espantados quando Harry olhou para Ginny.

— Observações? — Ele perguntou.

— Bem. Primeiro, como você poderia saber onde estava a Charlie e a basilisco, com os olhos fechados? Ou os três? — Ele perguntou confusa.

— Eu enxergo com a minha magia. — Harry disse suavemente. — Mas, só vejo magia, assim, quando fecho os meus olhos, estendo a minha magia para o ambiente, que é totalmente escuro, mas, eu consigo ver as magias de cada um de vocês em cores brilhantes. E, naquele dia, eu podia ver a magia da basilisco também.

— Uau! — Trevor exclamou ainda mais espantado.

— Isso é brilhante! — Ginny disse com um enorme sorriso. — Como se faz? Você pode ensinar?

— Hum... depois, eu explicarei melhor, mas, basicamente, eu tenho uma conexão natural com a magia. — Harry disse suavemente, um pouco envergonhado. — Com a meditação e oclumência, isso ficou mais forte e, por isso, consigo sentir a magia ou ver, se estiver de olhos fechados. Neville também, na verdade.

— Oh, não, nada como isso. — Neville se esquivou, corando levemente. — Quer dizer, é um dom ou uma identificação, eu me sinto conectado fortemente com as plantas, a terra, a água. Harry, como tem um dom natural para a Defesa, a magia defensiva, a feitiçaria, acabou desenvolvendo essa visão, mas, eu não posso fazer o mesmo.

— Em compensação, Neville nada como um peixe e praticamente conversa com as plantas. — Terry disse sorrindo.

Todos sorriram e Neville corou ainda mais.

— Ok. Vamos nos concentrar. — Harry pediu objetivamente. — Ginny?

— Bem. Terry entrou em pânico, não se concentrou como você pediu ou seguiu as suas ordens, mais uma vez, colocou Neville em grande perigo. — Ginny hesitou, mas Terry apenas acenou envergonhado. — Harry, você poderia ter sido mais claro, talvez, percebido que apenas ordenar sem um propósito mais definido, não seria o suficiente. Você parou e usou um feitiço para estancar a hemorragia de Charlie, mas, não os avisou. Em um momento como esse, comunicação é muito importante, não existe planejamento, não dá tempo para pensar, mas, é preciso que uma equipe se entenda com palavras ou gestos. Como, quando você nos treina para não agir sem avisar a equipe, ou sofremos com fogo amigo.

— Bom. — Harry disse orgulhoso. — Eu também errei naquele dia, na verdade, tudo o que aconteceu mostrou que eu sou um péssimo líder e nós não éramos uma equipe de verdade. O importante neste exercício não é encontrar culpados e sim, que todos admitamos e encaremos os nossos erros, para que assim, eles não se repitam. Alguém tem algo a acrescentar?

— Sim. — Trevor disse suavemente. — Terry e Neville deveriam ter usado suas varinhas, não carregado a Charlie fisicamente. Hermione não deveria ter saído do vestiário e poderia estar tentando buscar ajuda ou fazer uma saída.

— Isso tudo é verdade. — Harry disse. — Mas qual deveria ter sido as ações certas, de todos? — Ninguém respondeu refletindo sobre todas as possibilidades. — Vamos excluir a Charlie, ela se desespera, se machuca e está inconsciente. Como líder, eu deveria ter sido mais assertivo, como disse a Ginny. Eu deveria ter sido mais claro. — Ele olhou para a Terry. — "Charlie está morta, não há como salvá-la, mas, Hermione e vocês podem pedir ajuda se fizerem um buraco na parede do vestiário. Eu vou manter a basilisco ocupada. Rápido! Sejam rápidos! " — Harry se moveu se afastando, hesitou. — Aqui me ocorreu usar o feitiço, se houvesse uma chance de Charlie estar viva, estancar o sangramento. Então, eu gritaria: Eu parei o sangramento do ferimento! Vão em busca de ajuda! Rápido!

Harry se voltou para os amigos com expressão séria.

— Você pensou em tudo isso? — Neville perguntou surpreso.

— Sim. Estava tudo em minha mente, mas, o meu foco era atrair a basilisco, eu não queria falar e correr o risco de sair em ofidioglossia e Voldemort descobrir sobre isso. — Harry disse. — Mas, ainda foi um erro e lamento por isso.

— O seu erro não apaga os nossos... os meus erros. — Terry disse baixinho. — Eu poderia ter pensado em tudo isso por mim mesmo e, mais importante, sem saber sobre o feitiço que lançou em Charlie, a prioridade era buscar ajuda para ela ter uma chance de sobreviver. Arrastá-la daquela maneira, foi uma grande estupidez e eu assumo isso.

— Eu também errei. — Neville disse apertando os punhos. — Estou acostumado a não divergir e lutar, mas, eu deveria ter sido mais firme e o impedido, Terry, te arrastado se fosse necessário. Eu sabia que levá-la era um erro e, ainda assim, acabei capitulando.

— Bom que todos aprendemos alguma coisa com isso. Vamos seguir. — Harry disse e, assim eles fizeram, recriando toda a cena até o fim. — Observações. Ginny?

— Você disse que deveriam deixar a Charlie e, quando Terry discordou, você poderia ter esclarecido a situação, teve outra oportunidade de fazê-lo perceber que esse não era o caminho certo. — Ginny disse objetiva. — Eu sei que Voldemort estava contendo o som, mas, como não sabiam disso, demoraram muito para pensar em gritar por ajuda. Hum... Harry, talvez, você poderia ter pensado em enviar os meninos voando também, na direção do vestiário, não apenas a Charlie. Hermione, parou a Charlie com um feitiço e, depois, estranhamente, guardou a varinha e tentou carregá-la fisicamente. E, então...

— Eu entrei em pânico quando a basilisco começou a nos atacar. — Disse Hermione com expressão assombrada. — Ela estava tão perto, eu podia sentir a violência, ouvir seu corpo rastejando para perto, então, Charlie acordou e estava olhando em volta desorientada. A única coisa que pensei foi impedir que ela fosse morta pelo olhar da cobra, mas fazê-la dormir era a solução, não a petrificar. Na verdade, eu fiz tudo errado, fiquei paralisada de pânico, depois deixei o vestiário, pensando em ir ajudar os meninos a carregar a Charlie. Em nenhum momento, pensei em tentar explodir a parede, gritar por ajuda ou algo assim. E, quando finalmente eu precisei ajudar... — Ela levantou os olhos e apesar das lágrimas, havia determinação. — Eu prometi a mim mesma que não ficaria nas sombras, que não seria parte do sistema, alienada e cega, mas, durante todo esse ano, eu deixei o meu medo me controlar. E, agora basta! Eu sou um Defensora, sou uma bruxa e aprenderei o que tiver que aprender para honrar quem sou. — Ela olhou para o Harry. — Desculpe, ter sido tão difícil este ano, não foi justo, principalmente quando sei do que você é capaz e como quer nos proteger.

— Está desculpada. — Harry disse sincero. — Eu não sou perfeito, cometo erros e sou arrogante, você está certa sobre esse fato, mas, é por isso que não estou fazendo tudo sozinho. Eu preciso de vocês e, naquele dia, na Caverna, tudo parecia impossível, a cada volta e caminho, tudo se complicava mais. No entanto, vocês me ajudaram, a não desistir, a ser forte, a ser o Guerreiro e bruxo que nasci para ser. — Harry caminhou e parou em frente a Hermione. — Se você me deixar, nos deixar, podemos ajudá-la também, Hermione, você não precisa fazer tudo sozinha, sabe.

— Acho que ninguém pode fazer tudo o que precisaremos realizar, sozinhos, mas, juntos... — Neville se colocou ao lado de Harry e sorriu para Hermione. — Um apoiando o outro...

— Como uma equipe. — Terry passou o braço em volta dela em um abraço lateral.

— Como os melhores amigos que alguém pode ter. — Hermione disse fungando emocionada. — Sim, eu acredito em nós.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e se abraçaram, um abraço em grupo choroso, que parecia estar se tornando uma tradição. Trevor sorriu impressionado com a amizade e união que eles demostravam, além da grande força e determinação. Ele também acreditava neles.

Ginny sorriu emocionada, mas seu corpo se agitou de ansiedade, porque sentia que também deveria estar no abraço, afinal, ela estivera na Caverna naquele dia e sobrevivera, assim como os quatro amigos. Ela lutara, errara, mas, no fim, vencera o Riddle, para poder crescer, aprender e se tornar a bruxa e a Guerreira que nasceu para ser.

— Posso me juntar? — Ela sussurrou timidamente.

Harry, imediatamente abriu os braços, lhe dando um espaço no meio. Hermione olhou para a menina ruiva que parecia ansiosa e hesitante, encarou seus olhos castanhos ferozes e brilhantes, mas secos e determinados. Imediatamente, tudo ficou claro, as perguntas anteriores foram respondidas e Hermione entendeu porque, exatamente, Ginny Weasley estava ali.

— Vem. — Ela abriu os braços e Ginny correu, se derretendo em seu abraço forte, enquanto os meninos as rodeavam protetores.


End file.
